The New Trials of Card Captor Sakura and Friends
by Wish-Chan
Summary: Two years after CCS, this fanfic started in Fall 1999, continues the adventures of the gang against Dark Ones. As S&S seal new forces, they learn secrets about of their parents’ past and strive to understand the future. Uploaded by Amethyst Beloved!
1. Prologue

The New Trials of Card Captor Sakura, Syaoran, and Friends…

**Wish-chan:** This is my very first fan fic, ever. I think Clamp is so cool, and I think CCS is so wonderful. (Especially S+S, but everything else, also.) I only saw part of the anime, plus anything I found online, however, I basically know how the whole story goes (except for the ending). I have no idea whether this is crappy or good, but hey, I like it. I have a feeling this is gonna be really long, but the relationships are going to develop! I have a complex plot in mind, and I am going to try and weave it together. Oh yeah! I will use some information based on the anime, like Wei (that butler guy who lives with Syaoran) and Meirin, his cousin. Hope you like it!

**Prologue**

_How long have I stayed in Japan? Two years, three years?_ Li Syaoran frowned slightly as he stared out the window of his room. The leaves were beginning to take hues of golden and brown. Things have been quiet for several months now. He was starting to lead a more normal life without worrying about Clow Cards, Clow Reed, or any of the complex problems that evolved around fighting. Looking at a leaf falling gently with the breeze, Syaoran ruefully smiled. Anyway, though it was hard, it was fun while it lasted.

"Ring, ring!" Syaoran's thoughts were interrupted. He could hear Wei get the phone. He walked to the living room. "Who is it, Wei?"

"It is your mother."

"My mother!" What could she possibly want from me? With shaking hands, Syaoran took the phone. "M-mother?"

"Syaoran, my loved son! How long it has been since I last heard your voice! So, how are you these days? You aren't sick? Do you eat well? Well, I'm sure Wei is taking good care of you."

Syaoran frowned. It wasn't like his mother to babble on. "Mom, why did you call? It's not my birthday, nor any special occasion."

"Why, can't I even talk to my own son! Well, actually, I do have a reason." She paused, "I want you to come home."

"Home?" Syaoran's mind raced. Home. Japan was his home now, with all his friends and sense of happiness and belonging. There was no way he possibly leave it. Hong Kong seemed miles away, another life. "I-I can't!"

"What do you mean? The Clow Cards are captured, though I am disappointed in your part of it. You were supposed to represent the Li clan. Anyway, I'm sure that you don't need to stay and help that girl, the Clow Card Mistress any longer."__

_How does she know that I helped Sakura?_

"It's time that you returned home to your family and relatives. It is ridiculous to have a boy your age living all on your own."

Suddenly, he felt tired and worn out. "Yes mother, whatever you say…Good-bye."

Syaoran sighted heavily as he put the phone down and trudged back to his room. Taking out his long neglected sword form his closet, he did a few whipping passes with it to cool off his frustration. Then he slammed the sword into the floor and plopped upon his bed.

* * * * * *

"Sakura-chan, doesn't Li-kun seem strange, today?" Tomoyo asked. "He's been frowning and sighing."

Sakura laughed. "Doesn't that mean that he is in his usual mood?"

"No, there's something on his mind."

Naoko butted in, "Maybe he's haunted by a ghost!"

"No, maybe he's in love. He's thinking how to propose!" Rika exclaimed.

During break, Sakura walked up to Syaoran. Gently, she asked, "Syaoran-kun, is anything the matter?"

Abruptly, he replied, "I'm going back to Hong Kong."

To cover up her astonishment and disappointment, she stammered, "Oh-oh. I guess that's wonderful for you. You must miss your family and home. After all, you have no reason to stay in Japan."

Syaoran scowled. Suddenly, from behind him, Takashi Yamazaki interrupted, "In the ancient Asiatic days, the Chinese warriors often traveled to accomplish their missions. They had to adjust to many places to fight nobly. They were honored and welcomed by the people where ever they went, since they were legendary. Yet, they say that one's true home is where their heart lies. Their heart lies where their most loved one, their soul mate…"

Syaoran stalked off to the classroom and Sakura looked in puzzlement.

* * * * * *

"Hoe-e! I can't believe he left without saying good-bye!"

Tomoyo chuckled and said, "Maybe he was afraid that he would fall apart if he had to face you before leaving to Hong Kong."

Sakura gave a glare that rivaled Syaoran's own death glare.

"Ohohohoho! You kind of look like him right now!"

Sigh. There was no point in talking to Tomoyo in this type of mood.   


That night, Sakura lay awake, tossing and turning in her bed. He could have at least said good-bye. He just left. _I'll probably never see him again._ For some strange reason, her eyes were glassy. How fierce he looked when she first met him. But he had a kind, caring personality after his first appearance. _All those times together, trying hard to capture the Clow Cards, facing Yue-san, and overcoming Eriol-kun, he was always there for me_. He's my good friend. All the memories flooded her. Despite all the hardships, those were the happy, exciting days. She remembered how he… no. She will forget. _Forget him. He's gone from your life now._   
__   
Gradually, Sakura drifted into turmoil of dreams. Her heart began to beat faster. A boy and a girl her own age were standing on a high cliff, laughing cruelly. Yet, she could not see their face, which were dark under the full moon, except for their flickering golden eyes. The girl said, "We'll get you, cherry blossom. You and the little wolf, also. Just wait and see."

Suddenly, Sakura screamed. Syaoran was falling down the edge of the bottomless cliff, his hand desperately stretching towards her.

"No! Syaorannnnnn!"   
  
She bolted up in bed, screaming. Touya and her father came running to her room. "What's the matter, Sakura?"

"I-its nothing, oniichan. Just a nightmare, that's all. Really, I'm fine."

Yet, Sakura had an uneasy feeling about the future.

* * * * * *   
  
"Are we ready, my dear brother, Eron?" Erika asked with an evil gleam in her hazel eyes flecked with gold.

"Not yet, my dear, not yet. Just wait a little while longer for our powers to reach its fullest. Then… then you know our plans." Eron smiled a charming smile, except for that mysterious flickering in eyes that matched with his twins'.

Author: Well, this is just a prologue. Nothing interesting, nothing thrilling. It's just to set a beginning for the rest of the story. Oh yeah, isn't my title crappy? If you have any suggestions, or comments about my story, e-mail me at: hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com. Who are Erika and Eron, and what kind of retarded name is Eron? I just made it up. You'll find out who they are later on. How can this be a S+S fanfic if Syaoran's back in Hong Kong? You'll also find out. In Chapter 1, the story moves on. Please read on. It gets more interesting.   
  



	2. Chapter 1 New Beginnings

**Chapter 1: The New Beginning**

_Approximately a year later in Hong Kong…_

Just a little further– dodge with the ball-- kick into the goal. Goal in! Everybody cheered. Syaoran wiped the sweat off his forehead, and nodded at his teammates who shouted, "Good job, Syaoran!" His endless practice to be docile and quick in strategy was not wasted in soccer. Still, during his spare time, Syaoran practiced with his sword, compass, and developed new magic skills. He studied ancient book in many languages and learned the history behind magic and fighting. His skills definitely grew stronger and more advanced. He had to practice because he knew there would be yet another trial awaiting him.

The night before he left Japan, he had a dream, a prophet. Silhouetted by a full moon, a boy and a girl his own age stood before him on a cliff. With a menacing, smooth voice, the boy said, "We'll get you, little wolf. You and that pretty cherry blossom."

"What do you mean?"

"Wait and see."

Suddenly, Syaoran was pushed off the cliff, falling and falling. He caught a glimpse someone with emerald eyes, shouting, "No, Syaoran! Don't leave me!"

He bolted up on his bed, sweating heavily. He vowed that he would come back someday. When the time came.

"Earth to it, Syaoran. Your teammates are over there, on the other side of the field," said one of his friends on the other team.

Emerging from his daydreams, he ran across the field. What am I doing in this team? Oh, well. He was going to take all opportunities in Hong Kong to be all the help he can in Japan.

A group of chattering girls in the corner watched him with admiration.

"Oooooooh! Isn't Syaoran soooo cool!"

"I know! He's so cute! He's the best looking guy in the whole 7th grade!"

"Yeah, and he's good at everything. PE, school work, music, and even art!"

"Right! Did you see that beautiful painting he did? Our art teacher was so proud of it."

"I think the girl in the painting kind of looked like me."

"Are you stupid? You have brown eyes and the girl in the painting had green."

"Well, I think the girl smiled like me."

"No. You know what I think? I think that girl is the girl that he likes. And it's definitely not someone in Hong Kong. No one looks like her. The smile, the eyes, the grace."

"Maybe it's his girlfriend in Japan. Didn't he live in Japan for a few years?"   
  
"Yeah. I bet he was nice to her. You know, he's kind of distant and has a cool manner to everyone. Even to Meirin. He's so curt to all the girls here."

"But he's still cute, even when he glares!"

All the girls giggled.

Syaoran scowled. He could tell that those silly girls were talking about him, and he overheard some of the remarks. That painting. He really didn't mean to draw it, but then the art teacher said to draw something that captured beauty. His mind seemed taken over and when he finished, he found that he had drawn a girl with sparkling emerald eyes, a serene smile, and light brown hair tinted with gold. She was surrounded by cherry blossom petals, looking like an angel. Syaoran sighed. At first, he didn't realize that it looked like her, because of the long hair and a less genki atmosphere, yet, he realized that he had painted Sakura.

"Watch out Syaoran!"

Bang! Syaoran sprawled on the ground, being hit by the soccer ball on the head. His friend came up to him and said, "You know, even if you are the best at soccer, your mind wanders quite often. I will like to know what you think about."

Glaring at his friend, Syaoran cursed himself for his stupidity. That was the first time he ever got hit by a soccer ball like an idiot. Plus, it was while thinking of her again.

* * * * * *

_In Japan…_

  
"Kero-chan! Stop playing video games! Aren't you sick of it yet?"   
  
"Not yet," Kero mumbled through a mouthful of chocolate.   
  
Sakura sighed as she brushed out her light brown hair, which came down her back. She had been growing it for some time now. "Which ribbon should I use? Pink, red, blue, or yellow?"   
  
"How about green?"   
  
Someone was associated with green. She pushed the pretty green ribbon aside and chose the yellow one, tying half of hair into the bow. Looking into the mirror, she tilted her head and tried to smile. It looked fake. Why can't I smile anymore? Then she ran down stairs and ate her breakfast. "Good morning oniichan!"   
  
Touya nodded in response. He didn't bother to call her kaijou. His little sister had changed. Most people would not have noticed it, but he, her brother did.   
  
Putting on her roller blades, Sakura started off to school. Funny, but she no longer waited around for Yukito-san. She still liked him, _in a way_. Yet, she had realized that her feelings for him were a pretense.

Yukito no longer had the power to change to Yue-san, which was for the better. There was no need of a Sakura Card Mistress, except to look out for the Cards. Yue would wake once more, when he will be needed. Yet, it seemed that the old Card Captor days were long over.   
  
"Good morning Sakura! Did you hear about the new students? They're twins." Tomoyo greeted as she entered the classroom.   
  
"Really, Tomoyo?"   
  
As the students sat down, the teacher announced, "Everyone, there are new students in our seventh grade class. Greet Eron and Erika Chang, who are twins.   
  
Sakura stared at the boy and girl in front of the room. Their eyes were hazel with golden hues in them. _Something about them makes me nervous._ Eron's dark purple hair was long and tied back into a shot ponytail. It was a much darker color than Tomoyo's. Strange, but romantic. Erika had the same purplish hair, with a hint of reddish color, which waved onto her shoulders. Grudgingly, Sakura had to admit that she was pretty, but not in a way that she liked. Strangely, they seemed familiar. _As if I saw them before. Where?_ Suddenly, her gaze was caught by Eron and he flashed a smile. She felt a bit like shuddering, because it reminded her of the first day Eriol came to school and smiled at her his bland, innocent smile. However, Eron's smile was brimming with charm and a sense of power that made her stomach lurch. _Very charming and good looking, and he knows it. _Erika had her brilliant eyes upon her as well, and Sakura felt uneasy and born down. For some reason, all transfer students seemed to have something against her on first days. First, Li Syaoran, glaring at her, though he was great help to her later on. Then, Meirin, his cousin, competed against her in everything. She got friendly with her later, but still… Then, Eriol captivated her with a gaze and a smile. Now, Eron and Erika had something for her. _Why do I always stand out to new transfer students? Is there anything wrong with me, or do they all have something against my existence?_   


During lunch, Tomoyo and Sakura sat on the bench outside. A sudden draft of wind blew and Sakura's school hat flew off. Immediately, Eron came from behind and picked it up for her.   
  
"Th-thank you. You are very kind," she stammered.   
  
"No, it is my pleasure. Please call me Eron. What is your name?"   
  
"Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto."   
  
"Sakura…" Eron was lost in deep thought and his eyebrows twitched together. _I was right. It is her. I can feel the aura._   
  
"Why, is anything the matter, Eron-kun?"   
  
"Oh no! Sakura… You are as beautiful as the flower you are named after." Sakura blushed, surprizedly. Eron was so like Eriol, but so different. _Yet one thing similar is that I can't help falling under his charm._ Another mysterious smile drew over Eron's face and he walked away, with his ponytail switching behind him. He chuckled to himself as his mind began to foil a plan.

* * * * * *

_Hong Kong…_

  
_We're here now, Little Wolf. The flower is in our hands. What fun it would be to break her, and you're not even here to help her. Our plan is ready to begin. No one will be able to defeat us, no one. We are the strongest. We have origins deeper than you understand, too smart one. We will win._

  
Syaoran woke up, perspiring and breathing heavily. It was the dream, the dream of the evil girl and the boy. God, help Sakura! There was danger. He must return at once to Japan! Leaping out of bed, he drew out a suitcase and a trunk and started to pack. On top of his trunk he laid a green Chinese fighting robe, and placed a sword, sheathed and wrapped with cloth.   
  
Scribbling a note of explanation an apology and to his mother, he placed it by her bedside. Quickly he kissed his mothers cheek, mentally saying good-bye. He dragged his luggage to the front door and was about to go out when he realized that he was in his pajamas. Cursing himself for his stupidity, he ran back and changed into jeans and a shirt, pulling a green sweater over it. _I must think calmly over all my plans_. Syaoran than took out his bank account and stashed it into his jean pockets, beside the Japan apartment key. With a moment of hesitation, he ran into his mother's room again, and rummaged through her wallet in the darkness. Triumphantly, he drew out her credit card and scribbled another apology on his note. Then, he dashed out the house with his belongings and caught a taxi, driving off to the Hong Kong Airlines in the middle of the starless night.   
  
Syaoran's mother, Li Ieran, woke up early, before dawn. Her powers told her something was not right. She caught sight of the note on her bed stand, with Syaoran's scribblings and as she read it, she commented to herself.

Dearest mother, (_Then why does he always hurt me so?)_   
I apologize for running off without warning, but it was an emergency. _(Always in a hurry. He could have at least waited till the morning.)_ There is some kind of great danger, and I must go back to Japan. _(To help the Kinomoto girl? He must care a great deal for her…) _I knew that I would have to go back when I came to Hong Kong, and the time came. _(Hmmph. So, he was not planning to stay in the first place.) _I really did not mean to run off like this, however it turned out this way. _(Always flippant. He must get that from his father, not me._) I'm sorry my stay was so short. _(He should be. Its been less than a year!)_ Don't worry, for I'll come to visit often when the danger is over. (Big chance! Yet, what does he mean by visit Hong Kong? Hong Kong is his home. He should go visit Japan, not the other way around… Is this really his home?) You can contact me in my old Japan address, and if you are worried, you can send Wei. (_Chuckle. Of course I will send trustworthy Wei. How can I ever trust him all on his own, even though he is so independent?)_ If you do, please let him bring the rest of my belongings, and the box of my father's old books. _(Just like him to be so organized at such a hurried moment._) Give my love to my sisters. _(They'll miss their little brother_.) Oh yes, tell Meirin not to follow me to Japan again. (_Tsk, tsk. Meirin must frighten him a lot to make him say that out of all things._) I'm sure she'll listen to you, and also, I don't want to put her in danger. (_Yes, Syaoran is gentle underneath his outer surface._) Actually, don't even tell her where I went. _(I'm not so sure, my son.) _Anyway, love you. (_Then why did you go?_) Don't worry. (_How can I not worry for my only son?)_ I'll be fine as always. (_Yes, Syaoran's always strong.)_   
--Li Syaoran

PS. I hope you don't mind that I took your credit card. (I do mind!) I needed it for the airplane fare. (_Bad boy. You should ask, not steal_.) You're rich, anyway, so it won't matter. (_Oh, so it doesn't_?)   
PPS. Also, I'd appreciate it if you would deposit more money in my bank account.   
(_I have no choice, do I? Maybe I should drag him home, myself, but that would be cruel. Besides, I should let my son be independent and responsible. He's not a baby anymore. Out of all the Li clan, he is the bestowed with the most skills and talent. Let him do what he decides, whether he wants to or not. I knew that he had changed when he came back from Japan, a year ago. He's just like his father. My dear husband, I do wish you were alive. I don't know how to handle this boy.)_

  
Syaoran stared out of the airplane window, down at the dark, cloudy sky. He could see the dim horizon outlined with red. The roaring of the airplane gave him a headache as he tried to think logically. _God, what am I doing? Why am I going back? It's been hardly a year! I am an idiot! I have no reason to go back to Japan. Ah, but I do. The evil stirring around frightens me. If the Clow Cards hadn't been captured, destruction would have occurred. What kind of destruction is in store now? Those people in my dream said that they'll get me, and the cherry blossom- Sakura. Why? How will I help her anyway? I'm a fool. _Angrily, he punched at the front seat. An old lady turned around, annoyed.   
  
"Ah… I'm so sorry… I forgot where I was…"   
  
_Stupid, stupid, stupid._ He closed his bright amber eyes for a moment.   
"Get up. You aren't going to accomplish anything if you give up like that. Here, I'll distract the card, and you concentrate on returning it to its true form."   
"Thank you for saving me, Li-kun."   
"Don't thank me now. Catch the card first."   
  
So many memories related to her. Syaoran opened his eyes. That was why he wanted to goback to Japan. He would protect her no matter what it cost._ I will always be there for her_. Then suddenly an image flashed through him.   
"Hoe-e! Yukito-san!" She roller-bladed up to Yukito and smiled. _I bet she still wants Yukito… Fine, she is welcome to have him. Do I care?_ He frowned as if a barrier in his mind opened. Eriol was smiling at Sakura… No, it was not Eriol. He had purple hair pulled back and a charming smile. Of course he must like her. And he's good looking. Better than me. The boy looked up, as if he saw him. Syaoran gasped. Where had he seen golden eyes before? The scene blurred. Syaoran had been too preoccupied with the dashing boy to notice the striking girl standing beside him. Fine, Sakura can do whatever she wants to. Who said that I'll be nice to her? He certainly had experience in being mean._ I won't make myself a fool.___

* * * * * *

_Japan…_

Sakura and Tomoyo were walking home after school. Sakura was fingering her hair and frowning. Tomoyo asked, "Is there anything wrong? You seem… thoughtful."

"Syaoran's in Japan."

"What?"

"Li Syaoran… I can feel him… He's here."

"He must be in your mind a lot. There's no reason why he'll be here. He's in Hong Kong, far away. You must be imagining things."

"No. I'm not. You know I can always sense him."

Tomoyo remained silent. It was true that Sakura always knew when Syaoran was around during the Card Captor times. Sigh. She had so much fun planning the wardrobe and video taping Sakura… and Syaoran, videotaping the whole gang. She missed it so much. There was nothing interesting these days. Suddenly, she saw that Sakura had bumped into someone. It was Eron Chang. Tomoyo couldn't decide whether she liked him or not. Yet, he was very good looking and looked very photogenic. Plus, he seemed so romantic. Perfect as the charming protagonist! Then she glanced at the mysterious gold eyes. Or the charming villain. He was helping Sakura up with the greatest concern.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Sakura. I'm so clumsy. Here, are you hurt?"

"I-I'm really fine. I should have looked where I was going." Sakura looked up and could see that Eron was gazing at her. She blushed, for it was uncomfortable to have such eyes bearing down on her. He was still holding her. She moved back a little and he let her go. Eron immediately picked up her scattered books. His manner certainly was flawless.

Tomoyo stood at the side, videotaping the incident. There was nothing better to videotape, anyway. It's kind of interesting, and sweet. Cancel that. Sweet was not a work matching Eron. The way he called Sakura's name gave her a slight shiver. Sweet described… sigh… Syaoran and Sakura. _I must watch my videos of the Card Captor days again. It's been months since I last saw them. Not today. Sakura's coming over.___

* * * * * *

Syaoran opened the door of his apartment house and stepped in. He coughed. Man, it was dusty in here. He hated untidiness. First, he dragged his luggage into his room. Looking out the window, he half smiled. The leaves were turning colors again. Should I clean the house first, unpack, or get the groceries? Sneezing, he decided to clean first. He drew out the rags and broom and a bucket full of water and soap. Then he chanted a few runes and left the things to clean up the house. Too bad I don't have a spell for unpacking. He opened up his trunk and took out his sword, plopping it on the wall. Sitting on the floors he fingered a dent. It was from the time that he slammed the sword into the floor when he was mad. I better fix it up. Wei will say something when he comes. Syaoran felt his stomach rumble. _Should I get the groceries first?_ Another rumble echoed the first. Definitely. Grabbing his key and some cash, he started to go out. Suddenly, he stopped mid-track. Slowing his breathing, he concentrated. He could feel some sort of wild power from somewhere. Danger! He seized his sword and ran out of his apartment.

* * * * * *

"What do you think of Eron-kun?"

"Hmm, Tomoyo-chan? Can you repeat your question?" Sakura had other things on her mind.

"What do you think of Eron?"

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. God, she was so out of practice. Sitting in Tomoyo's room, cross-legged, she took another deep breath and felt the aura deep inside her. She remembered Kero-chan and Syaoran always telling her to concentrate and feel for the power. Then, she hit upon something. There was some strange strength. It was kind of like the escaped Clow Cards – but different. The feeling was so chaotic.

"Tomoyo! There's something wrong out there. I have to go and see what it is!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's kind of like the escaped Clow Cards, but different."

"Well, whatever it is, I'll go with you and see what it is."

Sakura dashed out, and Tomoyo followed, first grabbing her video camera. She never knew when she might need it.   


"So, where is it, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"I think it is in the King Penguin Park."   
  
They ran towards the park. When they got there, Tomoyo retreated to the corner, since she was used to staying out of the way. Sakura stood there in a defense position, with her green eyes flashing around. _Wait!_ _Don't try to see it. Feel for that power_. She was alert. Suddenly, a whipping force slashed to her side. Skillfully, she dodged. The image cleared for Sakura, and she could see a spirit, with two long knives held in an attacking position. Then it started to slash at her in both sides. Sakura continued to jump back to avoid being cut into shreds. I_t moves too fast! I can't do anything! But I must, or it will kill me. **Kill me**_**.** Quickly, she drew out the chain with her Card Captor key from under her shirt. Luckily, she still wore it. Then she chanted the spell long unsaid.

"The Key that hides forces of stars! Show your true shape to me! I, Sakura, command you under the contract! Release!"

The key grew into the pink staff, so accustomed to fit her hand. Damn it. She did not have the cards with. She was powerless. With her staff, she tried to block the fierce blows of the spirit. Yet, she was losing speed and strength. There was nothing she could do. The speed of it seemed to increase even more and struck down upon her with twice the force. When she stumbled, the spirit sliced at her head. She tried to raise her hand to protect herself, and it slightly slit her hand and cut the ribbon off her hair. Sakura fell on the gravel floor, with her light brown hair tumbling across her face. The blood gushed onto her palm. She clenched her eyes to feel the final, deathly blow.

"Stop, spirit of the dark forces. Face someone who can fight back!"

Sakura unclenched her eyes to hear a vaguely familiar voice. She was not dead. That someone ran up to her and helped her up. Yes it was him! She buried her face into his green sweater, half weeping with the sense of relief.

"Get up now. We have to fight this thing and being weak won't help," Syaoran said gruffly, embarrassed by the affectionate way Sakura was leaning against him.

Guided by his compass, he had hurried to the King Penguin Park. He saw the spirit holding the two knives, attacking a girl. At first, he did not recognize Sakura, since her hair grown a lot since she last saw him, and her face was turned. Then, he noticed Tomoyo taping the scene in the corner, and realized that it was Sakura. He thought that he would have a heart attack when the spirit slashed at Sakura's hand and head. At least she was not killed. Syaoran then drew out his sword, standing in front of Sakura to protect her. Tomoyo sighed in relief. Syaoran would make things all right.

The spirit saw a new foe and started to attack with new venom. Syaoran deftly blocked with drills that he practiced dawn and night. Sakura watched him with a sense of admiration. He was so strong and brave. _Unlike me. I'm so weak. He should have been the Clow Card Master, not me.___

Syaoran continued to fight off the spirit. It was very consistent. _Well, I'm not going to get beaten by this thing_! With new strength, Syaoran slashed at the spirit, and when he saw an opening, he thrust his sword in with all his might. Cleanly, he pinned it down.

"Quickly, Sakura. Turn it into a card!"

"A card? But, that's not a Clow Card. Its just a thing."

"It doesn't matter. You're the Card Mistress. You have the power to make new cards, as well. We have to do something with this thing to prevent it from running around, and the most efficient is to turn it into a card, out in control. Go on!"

"But I don't know the spell."

"Make up a spell. You have the magic powers. Let it flow out of you. You are strong and powerful. You are the Sakura Card Mistress. It is your duty."

Sakura took a deep breath. Whatever it was, she'll give a try at it. "Spirit of the dark forces. I, Sakura, command you. Return to a new shape of contract! Sakura Card!"

The spirit dissolved under Syaoran's knife and gathered at the tip of Sakura's staff, forming a new card. It wavered, and drifted over to Syaoran, who took hold of it and stared at it. Sakura's knees collapsed and she fell to the ground. Syaoran walked over to her and kneeled down.

"Before we say another word about this strange event, let me have a look at your hand. You hurt it when this thing slashed at you." Syaoran took the hand that had been slit by the spirit. He frowned at the blood oozing out. Sakura winced in pain as he examined it.

"It'll hurt for a few days, but it will be fine after I take care of it." Chanting in Chinese over the wound, Syaoran cast a healing spell. Sakura could feel warmth creeping through the limp hand. Or was it because he was holding it? Syaoran then looked around for a bandage and finding none, he ripped off a piece of the shirt he was wearing underneath his sweater. Then gently, he tied it tightly around her hand.

Sakura said, "You didn't have to rip your shirt. I could have bandaged it when I got home. But thank you. You are very kind. My hand feels better already."

There was a moment of silence as they sat there. A gust of autumn wind blew around colorful leaves and Sakura's glossy hair whipped around. She tilted her head and smiled her sweet smile at him. Syaoran could feel the familiar blush creeping up his face. She looked exactly like the painting he drew, perfect to the melting smile and sparkling emerald eyes. It was just that the autumn leaves replaced the cherry blossom petals, and it was dusky. Why doesn't she get up? Then, he realized that he was still holding her hand. Quickly, he dropped the warmth, as if it was coal and got up, clearing his throat.

"Umm… you can have this card. I have no use for cards anymore," he said, handing over the new card.

"It's okay. You earned it. But this whole thing is so confusing. I don't understand what is happening."

"Neither do I." Syaoran read the letters on the card. "The Knife."

"Wow, I can't believe I made a brand new card. I never knew that I could. And thank you for saving me today. I would have… I would be dead by now if you did not save me. How did you know?

"I have my own ways. Plus, this compass guided me."

"I thought it could only find Clow Cards."

"I practiced and extended its powers. That's not important now. We have to find out the source of this power."

"Do you mean… someone intentionally sent The Knife?"

"Yes. We have a new enemy out there."

Sakura shuddered at those words. Someone out there wanted to hurt her, and cause destruction. There was new evil brewing around. The Card Captor was needed again, with all the help from her friends.

Tomoyo continued to tape in the corner. Slowly she walked over. She smiled blissfully. That was more like it. Despite the danger and chaos, she hadn't had this much fun since the last episode of Card Captor Sakura she videotaped. Wow, Sakura was right. Syaoran was back. A thrill went up her spine. Despite all, maybe things weren't so hopeless. Maybe, this was the start of another adventure she can videotape and plan costumes out for!

Sakura pondered as she sorted out the facts. This was so confusing! She had made a new card, though it went to Syaoran. That was the way with the Clow Cards. It went to the person who conquered it. She had made a new spell. Now, she was starting to realize the powers of the Sakura Card Mistress. If she had to face more danger all on her own, she might be more scared, but with the help of her friends, she could face anything!

Syaoran stared into the card that he was holding. This was the first trial. There would be more hardships and dangers awaiting them. Many truths and facts remained untold, and he would need to unravel the story behind them. _We have origins deeper than you understand, too smart one. _Whatever it meant, it did not mean well for him, or Sakura. It was time to start working again, working hard to face all the dangers... and protect Sakura! Suddenly his stomach rumbled loudly. His ears turned red.

Tomoyo came from behind and asked, "Are you hungry Li-kun?"

"Ummm… I guess. I hadn't had anything since early last night. I didn't have anything on the airplane. I was just about to go to the grocery when I felt the power here."   
  
"What brings you here, so suddenly?" Sakura asked.   
  
What brings me here? "That's none of your business."   
  
Tomoyo asked, "Did you come here all on your own?"   
  
"Wei's going to come in a week or so. Well, I'm going now. We can talk this out next time." Syaoran turned around abruptly. _There's no reason why I should be nice to her.___   
  
As he went, Sakura called, "Are you coming to school tomorrow?"   
  
"Maybe."   
  
As Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran each head their own direction home, they each thought, "This is a new beginning."

* * * * * *   
  
"How come we failed?" Erika snapped.   
  
"Patience, my sister, patience. The Knife was sent as a trial, to test the flower's skills. Who knew that she would turn it into a card? Pretty impressive. She has more powers then we estimated. We shouldn't look down at her."   
  
"But we are stronger. We still have more elementals to send out at her. So many more powerful ones. What fun it will be to break her."   
  
"The little wolf has arrived, also. He makes things a little more complicated, but I was looking for him. Life's getting more interesting, already. Yes, it is just the beginning."   
  
Eron and Erika Chang broke out laughing.

**Wish-chan**: As the CCS crew says, it's just the beginning. Take note that Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and everyone are in seventh grade. More characters will enter in the next chapter. Does the dreams make sense? Well, they are prophetic. Oh yeah, how can anyone's hair grow so fast in such a short time. Technically, it works out since if Sakura grew her hair since 5th grade, it will be 2 years later, and hey, in stories, anything is possible. Still not clear in who Eron and Erika are? Wait and see. Things about the past will start unraveling.   
  
  



	3. Chapter 2 The Mysterious Past

**Chapter 2: The Mysterious Past**

  
"You made a new card?" Kero leaped up.   
  
"Yes. There is a new source of power."   
  
"I'm so stupid. I, Cerberus, didn't notice the powers before you and that Li kid. You say he's back again?"   
  
"Uh huh." Sakura flopped on her bed. What a tiring day it had been. She shook her head in disbelief as she thought about the fast paced action that had happened in the last few hours. She fingered the bandage on her hand. Best of all, he was back.   
  
"What happened to your hand?"   
  
"Hmmm? That spirit thing hurt it."   
  
"Where is the card?"   
  
"The Knife? Syaoran has it. He pinned it down."   
  
"Hmmph. You let that kid have it?"   
  
"He saved my life. Besides, he offered it to me and I refused it."   
  
"That was stupid. I could have observed it. And you made a new spell?"   
  
"Yup!"   
  
Kero-chan folded his arms in his thinking position and said, "I must find more information about this.   
  
Sakura soon fell fast asleep, dreaming of fighting ghosts in the rain with Syaoran, and someone with long black pigtails-- Meirin! Tomoyo was videotaping them. Sakura jumped around with her outfit with laces and bows. Suddenly, a smooth, menacing voice whispered in her ear, "You are mine, cherry blossom."   


* * * * * *   
  
Syaoran frowned as he looked through the few magic books that he had brought from Hong Kong. No information what so ever, leading to any clue about the attack last night. He will have to look through father's books when Wei brought them. Maybe I should just sleep. _After all, I need to wake up early tomorrow if I want to go to school. School… he had made some friends before leaving. Will there be many changes?_

* * * * * *

Sakura hummed as she brushed her hair that morning. Kero-chan sat on her bed. "Why are you in such a good mood today?"   
  
"Oh I don't know." Sakura smiled her usual smile. Kero sighed as her hovered over Sakura's head. Still, this was the normal Sakura that he had known before. She was wearing her green ribbon, which set off her sparkling emerald eyes. Continuing to smile, she stomped downstairs, "G'morning, oniichan!"   
  
"Morning kaijou!" Touya slightly chuckled. This was the little monster he knew.   
  
"I'm not a monster!"

  
Rika came rushing in. "Hey you guys, did you here that Li-kun returned?"   
  
All the people who had known him gathered around her.   
  
"Really? Did you see him?"   
  
Rika gasped, "I only see his back. His hair colored seemed the same…"   
  
They all sighed in exasperation. Of course the hair color was the same unless he dyed it a funky color.   
  
"Hey, Sakura and Tomoyo. You two don't seem that surprised."   
  
"Ohohohoho. Really?"   
  
Eron grimaced. Who were they all talking about?   
  
Just then, the teacher came in. Quickly, the students hurried to their seats.

"Students, we have another new student in our seventh grade class today. Some of you may remember him from Tomoeda Elementary. Li Syaoran has come back to Japan after a year in Hong Kong."   
  
Syaoran slightly bowed to the class. He gazed around the class with level eyes. Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting by the side. Takashi Yamazaki was sitting next to Chiharu and Rika. Suddenly, he saw a pair of golden eyes staring at him. A boy with dark purple hair stared at him with an amused smile. Syaoran glanced next to him and could see the same golden eyes staring out of a girl with a lighter color hair than her brother. It waved prettily onto her shoulders. _Why do they stand out so much?_ For some strange reason, he felt like shuddering. He tugged at the tie of his uniform in discomfort. At least the pants were long now that they were older.   
  
"Syaoran, you may sit in the empty seat behind Sakura Kinomoto."   
  
Syaoran steadily walked to the seat with his eyes still on the gold eyes.   
  
Sakura saw direction of Syaoran's gaze and felt annoyed. That vixen Erika had already captivated him. Well, it wasn't what she was thinking.   
  
Erika continuously stared at the new boy. It did help that the little wolf was so good looking. She saw the fire in the amber eyes which gazed at her, under fierce eyebrow. His dark brown hair seemed so luxurious and glossy. _It'll be fun to make him mine. Plus, he looks stubborn. More the better. I like strong guys_. _The cherry blossom also seems interested in him. How fun it will be to make her hurt. No one can resist me. Not even him._   
__   
Sakura felt a little hurt. Syaoran was doing his best to ignore her. At least he was not glaring at her like the first time he came. He had been sitting directly behind her at that time, also. Still, he treated her as if she didn't exist. _I'll have to get to know him all over again. I thought he considered me a friend_. Plus, it seemed that he was interested in Erika. After all, she was beautiful. _Unlike me._   
  
Syaoran mused as he sat in desk. He had finished the math problems quickly and now he was thinking. As he pondered, he found that he was staring at Sakura's head again. _How is it that I always manage to sit behind her? _He had memorized the back of her head, previously. Well, her hairstyle changed so he could memorize it again. The green ribbon looked good against the glossy tresses. It matched with her eyes. _Wait, what am I thinking_? Suddenly, he narrowed his eyes and glanced sideways. The boy, who he learned was called Eron Chang needed some watching. He was gazing intently as Sakura._ I need to keep and eye on him and his vixen twin, Erika._   
  
* * * * * *

Syaoran had been in school for about a week. During PE class, he excused himself for a drink of water. Having a cool drink of water, he flinched. Swerving around, he braced himself.   
  
"Why, Syaoran-kun, it's only me," Erika purred, tossing her wavy hair.   
  
He wiped his sweaty hands on his PE uniform and walked off.   
  
Erika pouted, looking not so pretty. _Why doesn't he fall under my charm? What's wrong with him? Well, I guess it's better than a boy who comes easily._   
__   
The boys and girls mixed to play soccer. There were an uneven number of players, so Syaoran asked to sit out. He was sick and tired of the game. Soon, Eron was leading the game. He was swift and quick and his kicks were unstoppable. Syaoran's eyebrows knit together. Eron had no sense of teamwork. Even he, Syaoran, knew that soccer was a game with the participation of all the members. Still, girls watched him and oohed and ahhed over Eron's splendid skills and shapely body. Eron was unbeatable. Syaoran turned his head in disgust. Eron needed to be taken down a peg or two.   
  
Sakura watched Syaoran sitting offside and keeping an eye on Eron. She wondered why he didn't play. He was very good, probably better than Eron, who was marvelous, as well. She had known it that time when the Time card repeated the days. When the ball flew out the field, Syaoran kicked the ball it straight into the net, from the stairs.   
  
"Watch out!"   
  
Sakura turned just in time to miss being hit by two soccer balls. Out of no where, dozens of soccer balls appeared, all slamming down like missile, with her for a target.   
  
Syaoran sprang up. Another force! All the other students knocked out. He was too preoccupied to notice that Eron and Erika were not there.   
  
Sakura quickly pulled out her key. "The Key that hides forces of stars! Show your true shape to me! I, Sakura, command you under the contract! Release! "   
  
She through out a card and struck it with the staff. "Shield!"   
  
_This won't hold out. I must change my tactics. _Just then, the shield wavered and broke out. The balls resumed their attack.

Quickly, Syaoran through out a card and called out, "Time!"   
  
The soccer balls momentarily stopped midair. Sakura used her brains quickly.   
  
"Windy!"   
  
The balls flew away. Then she concentrated for the center of the power. "Spirit of the dark forces. I, Sakura, command you. Return to a new shape of contract! Sakura Card!"

A card formed and landed on her hand. She read it. "The Ball." Sakura started to giggle. It was such a stupid card to have, utterly useless. Syaoran walked over to her to have a look at it.

"I wonder what I would ever do with this card. Li-kun, so far, the enemy used objects."

Syaoran shrugged. "I hate to say this, but it is too early to tell what the enemy would do or what they can unveil. We are not sure of anything, yet. There is so much more that we have to find out…"

The students who were knocked out started to rise up.

"I'll finish talking to you later."

Sakura stared at the new Sakura Card. She knew the problem was serious, yet she broke out laughing at the card again. The picture was so ridiculous. It had a ball with arms and legs sticking out of it.   


Erika whined, "Can you at least warn me before sending out a power? And why did you send out such a weak one, like the Ball. Why don't you send out the stronger ones?"

"I apologize for not giving a warning first. However, I find it necessary to send out the weak servants out first. You want them to have a good fight with the more fearful ones, don't you? Later, they'll have to face themes, ten times more powerful than objects. Will they be able to overcome misery, heartbreak, pain, anger, and hate? I'm still testing their powers. I didn't know the Wolf had Clow Cards as well. Those two definitely know their game. They are experienced, and they, like us have only showed a portion of their powers."

"Well, you know best. Come now. People are starting to wake up."   


Tomoyo asked in surprize, "Wow, you made another card? Too bad I couldn't videotape it."

"It's not worth recording. The new card is so retarded."

"Really? Hey, Li-kun's coming over here."

Syaoran walked up to Sakura and as he went past, he whispered. "Meet me up in the roof in five minutes."   
  
Tomoyo asked, "Can I come, too?"   
  
"If you want to. You're in the plot, anyway."

  
Sakura and Tomoyo walked up to the roof. They saw that Syaoran was already there, staring out of the fence, down to the town. He spun around to Sakura. "Do you feel what I feel?"   
  
Sakura went next to him on the fence and focused her mind, while widening her inner view to all around the town. Chaos of power was screaming everywhere. Yet, they were not completely free yet. Wild magic was brimming, but not ready to attack. When it did… anything would be liable to happen. She gasped and nodded at Syaoran. "What is it?"   
  
"I don't know. Our enemy must be the cause of it. They caused all the disruption of powers when they arrived. We have to find out some things before its too late." Syaoran plopped down on the floor. He hated it when he didn't know what to do, or know what was happening. _We have origins deeper than you understand, too smart one. _Did it mean as deep as his former generation? Or as deep as Clow Reed and even before? Thinking aloud, he said, "Wait. Wei's arriving tomorrow. He will bring more of father's books. Maybe I'll be able to find some more information in them."   
  
"Your father's books?"   
  
"Yes. He worked on some sort of magic, too. I only have dim memories of him since he died when I was so young, but I remember how intelligent and talented he was. My mom saved most of his things to pass on to a son. Me."   
  
Sakura noticed the slightly sad and wistful pang in his voice. She understood it.   
"Its like that for me. I can't remember my mother that well. She was supposed to be beautiful and kind. Oniichan remembers. I wish I knew her."   
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow to observe Sakura. She's different, but maybe not so different after all.   
  
"Do you want to come over to my apartment tomorrow to look over the books Wei will bring?"   
  
"Me?" Sakura squealed.   
  
"Yes you. Who else? I have no intention of going over the whole stack of books anytime under a month, and we do need to find the information. Two heads are better than one, I guess." Then he thought over, picturing Sakura trying to research in Chinese and added, "Well, maybe a _little_ better."   
  
Sakura crossed her arms. Was he teasing her? "Wait. I have cheerleading practice after school tomorrow."

Shrugging, he replied, "It doesn't matter. I was planning to go to the soccer team tryouts.

"You? In the soccer _team_?"

"Why? Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Nooo. Can Kero-chan come? He wanted to find more information."

Syaoran coughed. "Who? You mean the stuffed doll?"

"You know, he has the power to change into Cerberus."

"Not under my roof! He can come. What do I care?" Then he eyed Tomoyo, who was eagerly beckoning at him.

"No. This is not a party. We are researching for valuable information, not videotaping."   
  
Tomoyo sighed in disappointment. Maybe it will be better to get Sakura and Syaoran, the skilled magicians to do the hard working. She could handle things when the action came.

* * * * * *

During math class the next day, the teacher barked at Sakura. "What do you mean you didn't finish the problems?"

A bead of sweat trickled down the side of her head as the teacher towered over her. Last night, she couldn't concentrate. She was so busy talking with Kero and thinking about the enemy. There was no time for the math problems. "I'm sorry. I had a… I had a headache and I couldn't think last night. Please give me another chance. I'll finish it by tomorrow."

"One more chance then. And you'll need to finish today's as well."

Sakura sighed in relief. Her teacher's punishments were unbearable, and worse depending on his mood. Tomoyo gave a look of sympathy. Her eyes crossed Erika's, which was one of triumph and pleasure. However, Eron's golden eyes, no it's hazel, _it's only very bright hazel eyes_, was one of understanding.   


After school Sakura went to the cheerleading practice. They could watch the soccer field from there. Most of the guys were trying out for soccer, and many girls were watching. Some looked expectantly at Eron, who was getting famed as the best soccer player. A murmur of admiration rang as he deftly caught a ball and shot in a goal.   
  
The coach then paired the boys up to play one on one.   
  
"Li and Chang."   
  
Syaoran shot a look at the self-confident smirk on Eron's face. No way I'm letting that conceited pig get the best out of me. Eron smiled sideways at Sakura, who was watching from a distance, and winked. Sakura's mouth opened in surprise. Syaoran fumed inside.   
  
The coach blew the whistle and their match began. Eron started off with the ball, dribbling in super speed. Syaoran shot off and watched sharply for an opening. _Man, this is harder than I thought. _He took the opportunity when it came and the boys tackled each other over the ball. _Eron is good, but I'm better. It is all strategy and energy. And consistence_. Grimly smiling, Syaoran forced the ball away with a quick, clever movement of his feet, snatching the ball away like lightening. The viewers gasped and awed. Swiftly, Syaoran dribbled across the field, expertly dodging Eron's sly movements. Then, he kicked forcefully, and despite Eron's efforts to block it, it swirled to the topmost corner of the goal and hissed and dropped with a thud, onto the floor.

There was a second of silence, then everybody cheered for him. Some people whistled. Syaoran gave a half smile to the crowd as he wiped his wet forehead with the sleeve of his t-shirt. Sakura watched in amazement. Wow! Syaoran was the best. Erika also watched from a corner, bemused. _My, Syaoran was so strong and skillful. Better than darling Eron. _Eron shot a poisonous glare at his rival. He never lost. _Never_. Syaoran caught the glare. He briefly said, "Eron, you are one of the best at soccer. However, I beat you because I enjoy the movement and spirit. You enjoy the admiration of others and the feeling of having to win." Tossing his chestnut locks, Syaoran walked away with a bag slung on his shoulders, looking tough and cool without realizing it. The girl drooled as they saw the calm, supple figure walk past them.

  
Eron raged as he replayed the happenings on the field. _Why did he win? I'm better. I must be. I always win. _The words Syaoran said echoed in his ears. His face contorted, looking not so handsome anymore and cursed.   
  
"Still fretting over losing? My, how shocked you must be. Well, I admit he's good. His movements are lithe and strong. It must be from the Chinese martial arts training. Or maybe his natural talents."   
  
"Big help you are, _sister_. I haven't displayed all my skills yet. That one should beware. I'll make him suffer." Eron grimaced as he watched Sakura run up to Syaoran, smiling sweetly.   
  
  
"Wow, Li-kun, you were great!"   
  
In surprise, he asked, "You saw me?"   
  
"Yup! I never knew you were that good."   
  
Syaoran shuffled his foot. Too many compliments made him embarrassed.   
  
They walked out of the school gates in silence. _Why did I ever invite Sakura to my house?_   
  
"Umm, Li-kun?"   
  
"Huh?" He jumped.   
  
"Nothing."   
  
"Yes, it's fine. We are partners against an evil foe, and we must work together. I don't regret inviting you over. I need all the help to go through and find the information."   
  
"How'd you know what I was trying to ask?"   
  
"It was what you were going to ask, wasn't it?"   
  
"Hoe!"   
  
Sakura then sent the Mirror to her house, so that her family won't suspect. Well, oniichan already knew that the Mirror was not her, however, they got along fine.

* * * * * *   
  
Syaoran opened the door and gingerly, Sakura stepped in. It was looked exactly like the last time she saw it. Pretty cozy.

"Wei, I'm back from school."   
  
"You're back Syaoran. Well, I was busy tidying up the house, I didn't know how the time flew. Only your room was neat, and the rest of the house was a mess."   
  
Syaoran hung his head, bashfully. He said to Sakura, "Wei came early this morning. I guess I didn't bother with anywhere else except my room. That's where I sleep and study, anyway." He led her to his room. It was spotless as usual, but by the corner, there were two large boxes, overflowing with ancient books. Sakura gasped. Syaoran muttered, "Now you know why I invited you over."   
  
Sakura shook her head and replied, "Wait, let me call Kero-chan over." Taking out her handphone, she called Kero and told him to come Syaoran's apartment. Soon, Kero knocked on the window, and Sakura let him in. Briefly, Syaoran and Kero-chan had a glaring contest, then silently, Syaoran spilled out the contents of the box on the floor. Then, they all seated themselves on the floor.   
  
"Wait! How am I supposed to read the Chinese?" Sakura asked.   
  
"Well, there are some books written in Japanese. Evidently, my father had some connection with Japan." With a toss of his head, he added, "Also, I did not spend the long year in waste. With his hands, he made a gesture in front of Sakura's face and shouted out a word of command in Chinese. Then he handed her a Chinese book and said, "Try reading it now."

Sakura groaned, "Li-kun." Yet, as she flipped through the pages of Chinese, she found she could understand it. She blinked. "Wow, where did you learn that? I can actually read Chinese!"

"It's a spell handed down from my father. He often had to translate foreign documents, and this was pretty useful. Now, research!" He handed her a pile of dusty volumes. Glaring at Kero, he added, "You too. You should do something useful while you are here."

Kero was about to argue back, when Sakura said, "You two, stop it. Or else, I'm going to use the Change Card to switch your bodies again. Syaoran and Kero shuddered and with a final glare, shut their mouth. Soon, they fell into their books. Sakura sighed as she read the rows of tiny text. Pages after pages, book after book, finding information not there._ I wonder which is better: getting kicked out by Meirin, like the first time I came here, or swimming hopelessly through the impossible. Yet, this is vital, I must not slack off._

* * * * * *

_Hong Kong…_

Li Meirin fingered her jet-black pigtails as she stood in front of Syaoran's painting, exhibited in the hallway of the school. From the last time she had visited Japan, she had realized that Syaoran was not entirely her's anymore. She had noticed a difference, a change in Syaoran. Still, she liked him, though her feelings were very confused.

_Why out of all colors, does the girl in the painting have green eyes_? Stupid. It is his favorite color. But, Sakura. Sakura had green eyes. The girl in the painting was Sakura. Meirin felt like shrieking, but she couldn't. _Still, I do sincerely like Sakura, Tomoyo, and I do like life in Japan. But, Syaoran has gone back. To her. He should like me better. I'm a relative and suitable for him. We have known each other longer. Yet, he still prefers her. She isn't any prettier, or smarter. The only thing that Sakura was better was… sigh… she had magic skills. Still, there was something about the tilt of her head, the brightness of her eyes, and the sweetness of her smile which all added up to something. Which, darling Syaoran did so well to capture in his painting. _Meirin glared at the beautiful painting, which had won many school awards and compliments.

She did like Japan, too. There was no reason why she shouldn't go back. I miss Syaoran and everyone else. _Maybe, I can win Syaoran back. Yet, do I really want to? In any instance, I can't do much staying here, anyway_._ Life in Japan sure was interesting, though she did love Hong Kong._ Meirin stomped down the hallway, and students stared at her in surprise.

* * * * * *

"Forget it! This is impossible!" Kero said, slamming close another book.

Syaoran shook his head. So far, they had not been successful in finding any lead towards their enemy. He sighed, "We mustn't give up, even for one line."

Sakura's stomach rumbled. As if on cue, Wei knocked on the door. "Dinner's ready. It's getting cold if you two don't come quick."

Eagerly, the two tired ones got up to the dining room. Sakura breathed in the delicious smell of smoking hot food. She had to save some for Kero-chan.

"Mmm, that was delicious, Wei!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. You must be tired after spending hours over those dusty books. Tsk tsk. Syaoran shouldn't make a guest work so hard."   


Soon, Sakura, Syaoran and Kero bent over the books again.

"Yo, Li kid. Don't you have any video games?"

"We are no here to relax. We have an important task to do." Even saying this Syaoran stretched.

"Li-kun? What is this dent on the floor?" Sakura asked curiously.

Syaoran shuffled bashfully. "Eh? I- ah- I was mad so I –ah slammed my sword into the floor."

"Wow. You must've been really mad. What made you so mad?"

"Ah, let's get back on track and work."

Way past midnight, they searched. Sakura yawned and stretched out her arms, and Syaoran followed by yawning widely, also. Kero started to doze off.

"This is hopeless," Syaoran muttered. Then, as he fingered a half burnt book, he gasped. Kero bolted up from dozing.

"What is it, Li-kun?" Sakura asked.

With trembling hands, he turned the cracking pages, covered with soot. He read aloud.

_"Their golden eyes mock me. I am a fool. I have failed in my mission in Japan. Who knew that they would come back? Their legend still remains, and they came back, to curse me, curse us even before Clow Reed. How did they come back? There's so much that I don't know. There's so much that I do know. They use Western magic, so powerful, more powerful than mine. Maybe more powerful than Clow Reed's Eastern and Western one combined. They are clever. They have survived through new generations, possessing each mind. Till now, they have built up their power. Now, they are ready to strike. Yet, their past is unclear. What do they hold in grudge? Something terrible, a tragic and fatal occurrence, so long forgotten by everyone, except for them._   
'God, this is my father's diary."

"Your father? He had to deal with enemies, also? Hoe. This is so confusing!"   
  
"I can't believe it. My father wrote this. I wish I knew him better. Everything is so vague. The next to pages is burnt so badly, that it is all blurred and impossible to read."

Kero's eyebrows twitched together. "This is getting more serious than I thought. These new enemies… they are deadly. I think I heard Clow Reed mention something about, two people, one man and one woman… I forget their names."   
  
Flipping to a readable page, Syaoran continued.   
  
_"Each trial gets more difficult. They started out with attacking with simple objects… but now… I feel my soul being ripped apart. We must survive together, Nadeshiko and I. We have come this far in overthrowing the hardships flung upon us."_   
  
Sakura exclaimed, "Nadeshiko! That's my mother!"   
  
"Your _mother_ knew my _father_?" Syaoran said in amazement.   
  
"Continue," Kero said.   
  
_"Nadeshiko is suffering as much as I am. We must stop them from causing destruction. With our powers combined, we can face them. Yet, I can't bear Nadeshiko being hurt and tormented, like I am. I must protect her from the unseen forces. Yes, we have not estimated their full strength when we first met them. At first, they started with weak, manageable forces. Now, we don't know what to expect, how they will break down upon us. I must continue on for Nadeshiko."_   
'Damn it. The rest is burnt. We finally hit upon something, and its so vague and   
all burnt. I can hardly read it."   
  
"I can't believe it. My mother had powers, like me. Maybe different. No wonder Touya has some sort of second sight. Oh yes, did you know? His powers came back, after Yue permanently turned into Yukito-san."   
  
"My father and your mother… what was their relationship? How did they know each other, and why, why is it turning out so complicated?"   
  
Kero interrupted, "Continue reading, boy."   
  
Syaoran flipped through the charred pages. All of them were burnt beyond recognition. Finally, he came upon a sooty, barely readable page near the end. He bent close to it to decipher the fragile page.   
  
_"Nadeshiko and I have barely managed to bind down the forces, with the help of Clow Reed's spirit. Yet, we have only bound them down. By gaining their powers again, they will be able to take new forms and break free from the bond. They will strike down upon the next generation, more powerful and fearful than ever. God save our next generation. Will they be able to prevent destruction?"_   
  
Sakura's heart beat faster. So, the enemies did come back, more powerful than ever. To her generation, and Syaoran's.   
  
Syaoran trembled while skimming through to see if there were any more words he could decipher. _"…their powers left one last force…. They … cruel and heartless… Nadeshiko and I… will never speak to each other any longer… because of them… their evil plots… We are not fated to be… I abruptly… left Japan… returned to Hong Kong… I never told her… not in all the time… spent together… Never told her… had a beautiful smile… the way she gazed at me… her voice… Never took the chance… I am… a fool… Never told her…I loved her." _   
  
Syaoran stopped for a breadth. It was hard to read the sprawly handwriting, half burnt. He loved Nadeshiko. _My father loved Sakura's mother once. Something happened. I wonder what? This so hard to figure out and understand!_   
  
Sakura said in a strained voice, "Are there any other entries?"   
  
"Wait," Syaoran thumbed through the last few pages, peering at it.   
  
_"I didn't forgive her… didn't forgive me. I wish I can take back time… What I wouldn't do… hold no grudge anymore. I love my wife dearly… gave her my adult love… my first childhood life lost in Nadeshiko, and gone. She loves her husband and children…living happily…I'm glad for her… Yet, I want to end our days in friendship, not enmity. It is too late to tell her I loved her. I still do, but in a forgotten way. We both won't live long, as it is our destiny. Still, I have one last hope…"_   
  
Sakura's eyes were glassy. It was such a sad story. _Even though it has something to do with Syaoran and my parents… and our enemy_. It was so confusing, but apparently there was an enemy, and her mother and Syaoran's father fought against. Finally, they bound it down with much hardships and consequences. Their love ended in heartache. _Because of them… the golden eyed devils._   
  
Syaoran refused to think of all the jumbled thoughts that ran through his mind.   
  
"There's the last page. I think I can manage to read it.   
  
_"Here I lie on my deathbed. I can hardly manage to hold a pen. Though I die early… satisfied… Nadeshiko and I… can sleep eternally… in once more mended friendship… we both have children… our youngest would be more powerful… than we ever were… it they find the true key… someday… they'll be the ones… to face the… golden eyed enemies… one last time… I went to Japan… with my youngest son… vowed I'd never return… but I didn't want to miss my… last chance… to erase that awful memory… Met Nadeshiko… as beautiful as ever… has a strong son… and beautiful young daughter… already friendly with my son… we can die in peace…now… we have our… children… to carry on…" Syaoran's forced voice broke off, "That's all I can read."_   
  
Sakura dabbed the corner of her eyes with the sleeve of her school uniform.   
"That's so sad. There's so many things that I don't know about my mother. I wonder if father or oniichan knew. Do you see? They have all their hopes upon us. Their children. We have to overcome that enemy—or enemies-- which caused it for them."   
  
Syaoran stared at the last page, trembling inside. He was so like his father, though he would not admit it. Now, he was more scared. There was more information, but now, he was more confused than ever. His father never told Nadeshiko that he loved her. Their enemy dropped in poison in their relationship. His father left Japan. At least, he came back and mended their friendship. _I'm so glad… But still, it was too late to tell her… I do wish so much of the diary isn't burned._ Then, we won't only have scraps and pieces of information. Bemused, Syaoran said, "Do you realize that we met before that day in 4th grade?"   
  
"Hoe?"   
  
"I met you when my father brought me to Japan to meet your mother… and you. When we were barely three."   
  
"I'm so glad that they died in friendship, despite the fact that something happened. I think I remember you, though I'm not sure."   
  
"Really?"   
  
Sakura strained her mind and closed her eyes.

When she was little, she remembered a friend. It was a quiet little boy with large amber eyes. Little Sakura smiled and asked, "What's your name?"   
"My father says I'm Little Wolf."   
"Really? I like you. Please be my friend."   
"Okay."   
Just then, little Sakura fell down on her roller blades. The Little Wolf clumsily tried to catch her and Sakura fell on top of him.   
"Thank you, Little Wolf."   
"It's okay. My dad says that true friends are supposed to help each other."   
"Your daddy seems like a nice person. Is he friends with my mommy?"   
"Of course! That's why he's here from Hong Kong. They're old, old friends. I came too. Now we can be friends."   


Sakura smiled wistfully. Did the Little Wolf remember their first indication of friendship? Kero butted in, "Wait! We have hit on valuable information, though (glaring at Syaoran) there are only bits and pieces of it."   
  
"Hey! It's not my fault that it was burnt!"   
  
"However, this is not enough. Before a discussion, continue finding more information. There might be more, still. While you do that, I'll think."   
  
Sakura and Syaoran both sighed in unison, drearily. Their minds were filled with dozens of questions, but they picked up another book. It was very late in the night and all was silent.   
  
_Forget it. I'm not going to think about what happened long ago. Nothing makes sense. So tired, so sleepy. I mustn't sleep. There might be more information_. Soon, Sakura was fast asleep, sitting on the floor and leaning against the bed. Syaoran looked up from another unsuccessful book, hearing her breathe softly in sleep. _Poor Sakura. She isn't used to staying up all night like I am. She'll get a neck ache when she wakes up. She must be shocked by the new information. I am, and I already knew that father had some sort of strange past. She must be astonished to know such new things about her mother. _Syaoran's softer surface came up as he gazed at the innocent sleeping figure. Gently, he lifted her up and placed her on his bed, then tucked her in underneath soft blankets. The night air was getting colder these days. She'll catch a cold sleeping on the floor. Kero, who was deep in thought, raised one non-existent eyebrow as he watched Syaoran acting so nice and gentle towards Sakura. He was about to comment, but decided against it as he saw the careful way he handled her. _Hmm… sometimes you really don't know what goes on inside that kid_. Kero broke out grinning, despite the serious matters that lay before him.   
  
Syaoran stood up and stretched, yawning. _Forget researching!_ Gazing upon the angelic figure sleeping on his bed, he smiled. Her hair lay spread around her and for some strange reason, he had a sudden desire to stroke her satin soft cheeks. Her ribbon had become untied. Without knowing why, he took the green ribbon and slipped it into his pocket. He then remembered something. Sheesh. He took out the homework math problems and began solving them, quickly. He could do it hardly thinking. When he finished, he took out Sakura's, and finished that days problems, as well as the ones from before, doing his best to write in her handwriting. _It wouldn't do to have her get into trouble. Why didn't I think of finishing the homework, earlier? _Yawning, he struggled to keep awake and finishing the last problem, he gradually fell into deep slumber.   
  
  
The next morning, Sakura stretched and sat up on the soft bed. For a moment, she sat up, staring around at the strange surroundings. _Where am I?_ Then she saw Syaoran bent over his desk and sleeping. She realized that she was in Syaoran's room. _How did I end up on the bed?_ Then glancing at the time, she shrieked. Syaoran and Kero bolted up awake.   
  
"We're going to be late for school!"   
  
Syaoran sprang up. Quickly he grabbed the homework and stashed it into his bag. Sakura stood up, trying to smooth out her wrinkled uniform. She felt at her head and couldn't find her ribbon. Her hair was all tangled up.   
  
"Don't you have a brush?"   
  
Syaoran tossed her a brush. Sakura started brushing her tangled hair in super speed. Too bad she had nothing to tie it with. She didn't think that Syaoran would have any spare hair ties around.   
  
Syaoran took something out of his closet and it to her. "Here. Wear this. It's raining outside."   
  
Sakura gratefully took the thick v-necked dark green sweater and pulled it on over her head. It settled over her school uniform, and she immediately felt warm. Syaoran grabbed another sweater out of his closet and wore it. Laughing, Sakura asked, "Don't you have any other colored sweaters? They're all green."   
  
"Eh? I guess I like green. And I do have other colors, too. Hurry. We're going to be late."   
  
Grabbing an umbrella, they ran outside. They had to share the green umbrella because Syaoran only had one at his house. Quickly, they started to run to school. It started pelting down the rain, harder than ever, and they could hardly see in front of them. Sakura almost stumbled into a large puddle, but Syaoran grabbed her in time. The wind began howling as a bolt of thunder crashed down. Sakura thankfully snuggled inside the fuzzy sweater and drew nearer to Syaoran. They had to slow down their pace to see where they were going. Despite the umbrella, rain drops splattered on them.   
  
"Li-kun, this doesn't seem right. I think that this rain doesn't feel normal."   
  
"I know. We'll have to examine it later. We better get to school and be under shelter, before we are completely soaked."   
  
Sakura nodded and Syaoran speeded up the pace.

* * * * * *   
  
Brrr. What a miserable day to choose to come to Japan. Meirin stared out the school window. Outside, it was pelting with rain. Perfect weather for ghosts to haunt. She had chosen to come to school first and sent all her luggage to home… Well, Syaoran's home. Why isn't Syaoran coming? Maybe, she should've gone back home first. She wanted to surprise him at school. Tomoyo came to her, "I wonder where Sakura-chan is. She usually isn't so late. Meirin, you must be waiting for Li-kun. He's never been so late."   
  
Meirin nodded. Suddenly, she narrowed her eyes. Two figures ran through the school gate under a green umbrella.   
  
Just as the first bell rang, Syaoran and Sakura ran into the school. Sakura shook her wet hair. In the locker room, Syaoran put his bag and umbrella away. He handed her a towel. "Wei said that I might need this. Here. Use it."   
  
"Thank you." Sakura took the soft towel and wiped her face and hair.   
  
They ran to the classroom. Meirin frowned as she saw that Syaoran and Sakura entered together. Suddenly, Syaoran stopped mid-track. "Mei-meirin!"   
  
"Nei-hou, Syaoran!" Meirin greeted and ran up to Syaoran, squeezing him tightly.   
  
"W-what are you doing here. I told mother not to let you come. Its dangerous!"   
  
"It's okay."   
  
Syaoran didn't say anymore and slumped down in his desk. He was fond of his cousin, Meirin, but…   
  
The sensei then announced. "We have yet another new transfer student. Li Meirin come to the front. She has been here for a few months in Tomoeda Elementary, and comes from Hong Kong. Meirin is Li Syaoran's cousin. Be friendly to her."

  
During break, Sakura exclaimed, "Hoe-e! I forgot to do my homework yesterday!"   
  
Tomoyo said, "My, the sensei would be so mad. Why didn't you do it? He already gave you another chance."   
  
"I was so busy finding information."   
  
Sakura momentarily froze. Suddenly, she remembered the secrets uncovered, which she had briefly forgotten in the hassle in the morning.   
  
From behind, Syaoran came up and said, "Here, take this. I did it for you."   
  
"Hoe?" Sakura took the papers. She then realized that it was her math homework. Squealing in relief she said, "Thank you Li-kun. You are a real nice person. You saved my life. I don't know how to thank you."   
  
"It's okay." Then he walked off.

Tomoyo then asked privately, "Did you find some information?"   
  
"Can you believe it? My mother knew his father!"   
  
"Really? Did you spend the whole night there?"   
  
"Uh-huh. We stayed up till so late, but then, I fell a sleep. Which reminds me… I left Kero-chan at his house!"   
  
"Kero-chan would be fine. Wow, you spent the whole night there! How romantic!"   
  
"Tomoyo-chan! We were researching!"   
  
"Hmmm… you two are no fun."   
  
Just then from behind, Meirin shouted, "I knew it!"   
  
"What is it, Meirin?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
"Sakura! Who's sweater is that?"   
  
"Hoe? This sweater is Li-kun's. He lent it to me because it was raining outside."   
  
"And why would he lend you a sweater? Don't you have your own?"   
  
"I-I," Sakura stammered.   
  
Syaoran came and said, "She was over at my house. We were looking through my father's old books. It was raining in the morning."   
  
_"You mean she spent the night there?"_ Meirin exclaimed. She narrowed her eyes at the red Sakura and overly calm Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran steadily said, "Yes. And please lower your voice, please. Other people might hear. What we know is strictly family and Clow related business."   
  
"Syaoran… You know whatever it is, I'll help you. You can ask me to look through the books. You can always depend on me, okay?"   
  
Sakura said, "Meirin's the same as ever."   
  
Tomoyo replied. "Not exactly."

  
In math class, the sensei said, "Kinomoto Sakura! Great job! I must take another look at you. These math problems are all right! Wow! This is incredible. Beautiful. Marvelous…"   
  
A bead of sweat ran down Sakura's head. Luckily, the teacher did not suspect that Syaoran solved the problems. Anyway, she felt so grateful. She shot an appreciative smile at Syaoran, who looked away. Meirin glanced between them, suspiciously.

  
"Eron. Who's that knew girl? She's a Li, also," Erika asked, looking skeptically at the jumpy girl with swishing pigtails.   
  
"But she has zero magic powers. Still, we should look out for her."   
  
The thunder boomed and the storm raged on.

**Wish-chan:** So, Meirin came back! I feel sorry for her since many people make her such an evil character. I know people mean no harm, but still, I feel sorry for her. I used to hate her, but now, I think she is an interesting character. She's not that bad. I plan to make her not so bad. Also, isn't the past very weird? It may be confusing but it will clear up later. The CCS crew would continue on next chapter.   
By the way, the better ideas will come on later on in the story.   
  
  



	4. Chapter 3 Of Ghosts, Statues, and Quarr...

Chapter 3: Of Ghosts and Statues and Quarrels…

"Tomoyo… Do I have to dress up like this?"   
  
Sakura turned around once, trying to examine her costume. It was another one of Tomoyo's superb creations. The dress was dark rose pink with red trimming. Over it was the same color cloak, with a hood, tied on with a red ribbon. At least the bow was not so big as usual.   
  
"See, it's too stormy to have a big ribbon. And the cloak is made out of waterproof material, and you can protect your head with the hood. The color matches with your staff. See, even Kero-chan has a matching cloak. Ohhh! I'm so glad that I can do so many hairstyles on you now!"   
  
Sakura sighed as Tomoyo tied red ribbons around the pigtails at each side of her head. Tomoyo was ecstatic with joy to be able to plan the wardrobe, do her hair, and videotape once more.   
  
  
"Is it here?" Tomoyo asked as they trudged through the rain.

_Ka-boom-boom-boom-bang_. A streak of lightening etched through the black sky.   
  
"Hoe-e! It's like a weather for ghosts!"   
  
"Be brave, Card Captor Sakura! You are the only one who can save the world from destruction! Sigh, I wish the storms not so bad. It's hard to focus on you since its so blurry."   
  
"At least you have an umbrella," Kero said.   
  
_Oooooooooooooooooo._   
  
"D-did you hear that? A g-ghost!" Sakura screeched.   
  
"No its not. Its just the wind." Tomoyo assured.   
  
"Hoe-e! Ghost!"   
  
Suddenly, two figures emerged from the darkness.   
  
Sakura screamed, "Ahhhhh!" She hid behind Tomoyo.   
  
A girl also screamed. She clung on to another figure and said, "Syaoran! Save me!"   
  
"Sakura-chan. It's only Syaoran and Meirin. See?" Tomoyo comforted.   
  
"Hoe?" Sakura laughed sheepishly.   
  
Meirin walked up to her and said, "What are you doing here? Syaoran's going to take the new card."   
  
Kero said, "He can't even make one. Sakura's the only one who can make new cards. She's the Sakura Card Mistress.   
  
Another glaring contest started. Just then, the rain started to pelt down harder and more thunder rang out in unison. The girls shrieked.   
  
"Syaorannn! It's so cold," Meirin complained, shuddering as the rain splattered onto her bare legs.   
  
"I told you not to come. And I told you not to wear that costume."

Both Syaoran and Meirin were dressed in their Chinese battle outfits.   
  
"You're wearing yours."   
  
"Mine's different. It's suitable and more comfortable."   
  
Tomoyo interrupted, "Wait. I have a spare cloak."   
  
Meirin put on the pink cloak and complained, "I look ridiculous. This cloak doesn't go with Chinese fighting costume and I don't look good in this color."   
  
Syaoran said dryly, "Just be thankful you have something."   
  
Tomoyo and Sakura laughed. Tomoyo said, "Syaoran sounds like a mother."   
  
"I do not!" Syaoran retorted.   
  
"Fine, an older brother or something."   
  
Suddenly, something whisked by them.   
  
"W-what was that?" Sakura gasped.   
  
"What was what?" Meirin asked.   
  
"Yeah. I didn't feel anything," Tomoyo added.   
  
Syaoran said, "That's because you two don't have any magic powers. I felt it. It's another power."   
  
Meirin scowled. She hated it when Syaoran pointed out her weakness.   
  
"Hoe-e! A ghost!"   
  
"Calm down. It can be anything. Concentrate more on which way it'll attack," Syaoran said.   
  
"Li-kun! Behind you!" Sakura exclaimed.   
  
Syaoran drew out his sword and slashed down. Something wailed and disappeared. Something else whirled by. "Meirin!" He threw himself down with Meirin. They fell down to the muddy ground, Syaoran on the bottom.   
  
"Meirin, Li-kun, are you okay?" Sakura asked.   
  
Syaoran groaned as he tried to get up. "Meirin, get off my back. Why are you so heavy?"   
  
Meirin got off and helped Syaoran up. Hmmph. At least Syaoran and Sakura weren't calling each other by their names anymore. That last time she visited Japan, she was shocked when Syaoran called Sakura by her name. _What's wrong with me? I like Sakura and count her as a friend. Still, the bond between those two makes me jealous. One way or the other, they match with each other. I am left out of it, which makes me jealous. It's strange how sometimes, Syaoran acts really nice to her and other times, he completely ignores her. Syaoran is a strange person, but I think most people can't help liking him._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooo_. Meirin covered her ears with her hands. "Sakura, do something," she screeched.   
  
"I can't face a g-ghost!"   
  
Syaoran said, "Get a grip. If it's sent by the enemy, whoever it is, it isn't a ghost. Now go face it!"   
  
"That brat is right. I was trying to say it first. Let's try to capture this some time before midnight!" Kero remarked.   
  
Another wailing wind like figure swiped past them, followed by many more. The wailing grew louder. "Ahhhh. Save me!" Sakura cried, throwing out any card. "Light!" The whole place shone up and the spirits wavered and moaned.   
  
"Now, Sakura! Ghosts can't stand brightness!" Kero said.   
  
"Spirit of the dark forces. I, Sakura, command you. Return to a new shape of contract! Sakura Card!"   
  
The groaning spirits whirled and the storm ceased and the clouds started to disappear. Gradually, the moon appeared, shining brightly. Everyone sighed in relief.   
  
Tomoyo asked, "What card is that? It caused so much hassle, and was captured so easily."   
  
"The Haunt. What a scary card."   
  
"Perfect to use for the setting of a horror movie. You can star in it, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed.   
  
"No thank you, Tomoyo-chan. I can't handle ghost stories."   
  
"Then Syaoran? Do you…"   
  
"No!"   
  
Meirin then said, "Hmmph. Syaoran could have captured the card! Its okay. He'll get the next time. See, he even caught the first one!"   
  
Syaoran shuffled his feet on the muddy ground, then looked up at everyone. "Umm, Meirin? I want to clear up on this. We are no longer rivals, if we ever were. It doesn't matter who gets the new cards. We have to all work together to face the new evil; it is the only way to overcome our enemies. Then we will be more powerful. I came to Japan, to help all that I can, not for competition. I had a dream of what was to come, an unimaginable evil, and I vowed I would return. They have origins deeper than any of us understand, yet working together, we can prevent destruction."   
  
Syaoran paused. Meirin shifted around uncomfortably.   
  
Sakura smiled, "Thank you Li-kun. I am glad to know that you want to help. We will all need it."   
  
The way that Sakura gazed at him made Syaoran want to break down and tell that he will always be there for her, that he would protect her no matter what. _But, no. I will not make myself a fool. Let her think that it is for preventing destruction._   
So, instead he said nastily, "It's for the sake of my family. Not to help you."   
  
Sakura looked sad and broken. Why was he so nice, then so mean? Syaoran winced at the hurt look written over Sakura's face. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh. Abruptly he said, "Never mind. Let's go home now. I think that the enemy had enough for today." He took off his hat and squeezed the rain water out of it. Then, he tried to brush off the bits of mud on his robe. Seeing him do that, they all realized that they were soaking wet and splattered with mud.

Tomoyo sighed, "My beautiful costume is ruined! Not that I ever use it again, but I do like looking over them and remembering what happened."

Meirin looked away and handed the borrowed cloak back to Tomoyo. Syaoran stared at Meirin warily. Meirin retorted, "Oh all right. Thank you Tomoyo-chan for lending me the cloak. Even though it looks awful on me." Looking at Syaoran she said, "There, are you satisfied?"

"Brat." Kero muttered. Staring at Syaoran, he added. "Two brats. Sakura-chan, don't you dare leave me at that brat's house again!"

"Syaoran's not a brat!" Meirin argued.

"Well kid, you are a brat. And that Li kid is your cousin, so he is a brat, also."

Sakura was developing a headache and sighed, "Ummm, bye Meirin-chan, Li-kun… and Kero-chan, since you like their company so much."

"Hey! Don't you walk away and leave me here! No! Stop right now!"

Syaoran muttered, "Spoilt stuffed doll," as Meirin and he walked back home.   


  
Late that night, Touya came to Sakura's bedroom.

Sakura quickly put her Card Book away and Kero froze in the stuffed doll mode.   
  
Touya angrily asked, "Where were you all yesterday night?"   
  
"W-what do you mean, oniichan?"   
  
"Don't play that you are innocent. I know more than you think. What were you doing last night and as for a matter of fact, tonight as well?"   
  
"I-I was home…"   
  
"No you weren't. You sent your copy home. You were someplace else."   
  
Sakura looked down at her feet. "Please don't ask. I know what I am doing, and I have to do it. I hope you understand oniichan, but I can't tell you, yet."   
  
"I don't want you doing anything dangerous. Why can't you trust me?"   
  
"It's not that I don't trust you! It's just… I'm not even sure about it myself. Oniichan, I'll tell you if I could."   
  
"You didn't even trust me about the Clow Cards business. At least I figured it out myself. There's a new danger, isn't there? Something related to mother."   
  
Sakura nodded.   
  
"Just tell me if you need any help, kaijou. I am still your older brother. Mother trusts me to protect you." Touya added darkly, "You seem to trust that Li kid more than me. What is he doing back here, anyway?"   
  
"Li-kun? It's just that he always knew about the whole business. It involves him, whether he likes it or not. I trust you oniichan. I'll tell you when there's real danger." Sakura smiled sadly and turned around. She wasn't going to do anything of that sort.   
  
"You better." Touya turned around and sighed. He wished that his little sister wouldn't keep to herself. _She does trust that brat from Hong Kong more than me. I won't forgive him for that_. Plus, she still didn't tell him where she spent the entire night that previous day. Or where she got that green sweater. Deep inside, he knew that she had been with the Li kid. His powers, which had come back stronger than ever since Yue lapsed back permanently to Yukito, felt it. Yet, he wished that Sakura would admit it to him. It wasn't like that bratty kid was special to her. Ah, but he was. _Out of all people, I should know._ Also, the new, evil powers which flooded Tomoeda frightened him. New trouble was stirring for his little sister and any person revolving around her life.

* * * * * *

Syaoran mused as he wiped his sword clean with a soft cloth. He held it up and could clearly see his reflection. Why did he have a feeling that someone was veiling him from the truth?   
  
Meirin came in. "Syaoran, Wei says to have some tea. You were all soaked."   
  
"Thanks Meirin."   
  
"Is anything bothering you?"   
  
"No…" He sighed. The whole world was bothering him.   
  
"Why are you nice to her but sometimes act like she doesn't exist? You don't call her by her name anymore, do you? She doesn't call you by your name, either. It's always Li-kun this, Li-kun that. What happened?"   
  
"Eh? What are you talking about?" Syaoran raised one eye from his sword.   
  
"He he he… I don't know..." Laughing nervously, she walked out. She didn't mean to say that, but she just blurted out her conscience. _Those two won't get anywhere if they go on like that. If only Syaoran wasn't so stubborn. Wait a second. What in the world am I thinking? That is my fiancee out there._   
  
Syaoran sat at his desk and fingered a green ribbon. _What happened? _Nothing. He smiled ruefully. There was a time when he thought he liked Sakura. Syaoran slightly cringed at this thought. Since Hong Kong, he had pushed it out of his mind. Didn't Meirin know that things were different now? He had a clean slate now. He was starting all over again. The old Li Syaoran, pride of his family, the most talented and powerful Li of the generation was gone. He had learned to forget everything and start as a new person. Which meant making over the acquaintances._ I am Li Syaoran, free to make my own choices; I'm independent._

* * * * * *

Eron was soaked in sweat as he busily performed a spell. He through up two blank cards, then carefully took out two strands of hair from an envelope. One was short and chestnut brown, while the other was long and a mahogany, light brown color. Then he chanted, "Power of darkness, bind a part of them unto thy powers." Eron drew a veil over the two cards, which had formed an image of Syaoran and Sakura on them. "Blind their vision; blind them from the truth. Protect our legacy from being found. Let us be concealed. Let them not realize until it's too late. Power of darkness, VEIL!"

The veil wove itself over the card images of Sakura and Syaoran than settled down. Satisfied, Eron put the veiled cards away in a drawer. He had such a hard time getting those strands of hairs from Sakura and Syaoran. It was necessary to have them for the spell to work. He had gotten Sakura's hair, when he picked up her hat for her and a strand of hair was on it. Getting Syaoran's hair was a harder task. Luckily, Erika had picked one off his shirt, the other day.

Erika walked into the room. "They capture the Haunt, also. This is harder than I thought. So, did you finish the spell?"   
  
"Yes. Now, we won't have to worry about Syaoran and Sakura suspecting us to be their golden eyed enemy. Though it is so obvious, we, the legendary twins… would only seem innocent. I have bound their hairs, a part of them, unto a card, then veiled the cards, therefore their ability to suspect us has been veiled."   
  
"And they won't suspect us until it's too late."   
  
Eron stared into his crystal ball that viewed Sakura's long lashed emerald eyes. It would be a tragedy to close them forever. Nadeshiko had those eyes.

* * * * * *   
  
"You look like a zombie today, Sakura-chan," Rika said.   
  
"I am a zombie." Sakura trudged to her desk. She couldn't sleep a wink that night because she thought about Touya. She stepped on something.   
  
"Ouch! Watch out!" Syaoran exclaimed. He had been dozing on his desk.   
  
Sakura started, "Oh! I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm so sor—" Then she glanced at who spoke. _Syaoran_. He was always so nice one moment, then suddenly so mean. It was almost like when they first met. Yet, he had gotten so nice later on as the time went by. Now… She didn't deserve it, when she counted Syaoran as a friend. Glancing at the frowning boy, the 'bad Sakura' took over. "Watch out yourself. You shouldn't stick your foot out like that. If you want to sleep, go home. Don't snap at others who are as tired, themselves." Silently she added _because of you._

Syaoran bolted up. Other students stared at Sakura. Suddenly, she felt embarrassed. What had possessed her? Tomoyo stared with bulging eyes. Sakura never snapped or picked an argument with someone.   
  
Syaoran started to fume. He had a temper inherited from his flighty father. Usually, he was calm, but there was that wild streak in him and he bolted up, slamming his fists onto the desk. "Well, _sorry_ 'Miss Touchy.' I can't help not sleeping because I have important things to research on. I am trying to find more about my father's past for you. Get it? _For you._ Does it matter to me if I die? No, I don't care if I am killed by those enemies who killed father. Yes, father was murdered, far from his family. Your mother died blissfully with her family. Yet, I can't let them kill you. You know only happiness with all your friends and family; you're full of life, while I can put up with living in any sort of hell…" Realizing wehre he was he stopped mid-track with everyone staring at him. He turned red. The sensei cleared his throat and tried to speak and failed.   
  
"Well, class has begun, or so I thought." The sensei shot a significant look at Syaoran and Sakura. "Ahh Kinomoto and Li, I would prefer it if you would carry out arguments out of class, during break. And, please check on your vocabulary." He gazed at Syaoran who turned even redder. What had _possessed_ him? To shout at Sakura like that. Plus, even while shouting, he had admitted that he was working for her, wishing her to be happy… And he never, _never_ argued like that. Especially yelling out _private_ stuff for the whole world to hear.   
  
Sakura sank down to her desk, slightly trembling. Syaoran shouted at her so fiercely. Yet meanwhile, she felt that he was saying something significant. Was he doing all this for _her happiness_? It was so sad about his father. _Syaoran, why are you so vague? Sometimes I see you, the real you, than you hide again. Why can't you show your inner self to me? I want you to trust me, like you used to._ Sakura's eyes blurred. She felt so depressed. No one ever shouted at her like that. Yet, she started the argument herself. It was her fault.   
  
Guiltily, Tomoyo hid her mini video camera, a new present from her mother. She really shouldn't have been video taping that scene, but it was so intriguing. Never had she heard such an argument from them. Between _Syaoran_ and _Sakura_ out of all people.   
  
A big teardrop plopped down on Sakura's textbook. Meirin snapped, "Now you've done it, Syaoran!" Meirin glared at the regretful boy. What was the matter with her cousin? Can't he do _anything_ right? Why in the _world_ did he shout at Sakura? Stupid. Plain stupid.   
  
Tomoyo whispered, "Don't cry, Sakura. Li-kun didn't mean it."   
  
"I'm not crying." Sakura blinked back the tears. "Really, why should I cry?"   
  
Even Meirin added, "It's okay. My dear _cousin_, had some sort of temper, descended all the way from his ancestors. I never knew he had a temper. He doesn't know what he's babbling about. It is true that he stayed up all night again. Understand him." Meirin glared reproachfully at Syaoran.

Syaoran was feeling more and more uncomfortable as he shuffled in his chair. One thing he couldn't stand was Sakura crying. _Once a fool, always a fool. Yet why am I so stupid? Baka. _He tried to clear his throat and placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder. She flinched but he kept it there. "Look, I'm sorry, all right? I-I didn't mean to shout. It's just that I didn't have any sleep for a week. I'm the touchy one and…" Sakura was still shaking, trying to stifle a sob. _Man, I suck at this._ "Look, I apologized, okay? I meant to just say that I am here to help you. I had no right to lose my temper. I usually don't but…" Syaoran tried to fumble for the right words, turning redder and redder. Sakura sniffed at Syaoran's feeble apology.

"You really want to help me? You're not just saying it to make me feel better?"

"Yes. Cheer up. Here. Take my handkerchief and blow your nose. I can't stand it when you sniff like that. It makes me feel like some big old bully."

Sakura laughed and took the handkerchief. Syaoran sighed in relief, as well as thinking, _what am I doing_? Tomoyo was secretly videotaped away at the "lover's quarrel" as she put it. It was just so adorable.

The sensei chuckled. Though the whole class was held up, it was certainly an interesting display of argument and apology. And what did those young things mean by babbling about enemies and protecting and helping each other? They were so serious. "Well, if you two have made up, may we continue with the 5 minutes left of this class?"

Erika asked Eron, "Did you send out that argument between them?"

"Of course not. They argued by themselves, surprisingly. I never knew that either of them possessed some sort of temper. Very interesting. Anyway, if I did sent out the argument , do you think I would have made a happy ending? No. It will be a bitter ending for them. Like Nadeshiko and her very first love."

As Syaoran passed by after class, Eron commented, "I enjoyed your argument. I never realized you were so… _passionate_." Blood turned cold, Syaoran paused, then walked away.   


During PE class and they were all warming up and stretching. They began jogging around the field. "10 laps!" The sensei called. Most of the class groaned. Sakura was lost in her own thoughts as she fell into the rhythm of running. By the 6th lap, most of the students were left panting behind. As usual, Sakura was in the head. Then she noticed Syaoran was also. After he went back to Hong Kong, there had been hardly any competition in her grade level. She pumped up her speed and so did he. Sakura didn't notice that Eron was not there, or else, he would have been leading, as well. Meirin who was close behind thought, _why are they going so fast? I can hardly keep up! It feels as if my feet are turning into stone. _Just then Sakura stopped running, with her eyes large and surprised. "What's that?"

Meirin collided into her. "What's what?" Then she looked around. Aghast people were turning into stone, from their foot and up. Some were already statues. She gasped.

Suddenly, Syaoran cried out, "Meirin! You're feet!" Meirin could see that her feet were gradually turning into stone. Syaoran zapped lightening at it and the stone disappeared. They sighed in relief.

Tomoyo ran up to them. Luckily, she hadn't been affected yet. "What's happening?"

"People are all turning into stone! I'm not sure what's causing it," Sakura said.

"Look!" Syaoran exclaimed. They all turned to where he pointed. An old, gnarled man dressed in a grayish cloak was flinging sand at everyone, turning them into stone. He started to walk out of the school. Sakura got her staff and Syaoran drew out his sword. Tomoyo focused her videotape.

"Where did he go?" Sakura asked. They walked into the town. It was ghastly since people were all frozen into eerie statues. Meirin leaned nearer to Syaoran. Just then, Sakura cried out. Touya and Yukito were frozen into stone,

"Watch out!" Syaoran called. The Stone was walking hear them, ready to fling out the deadly sand. Sakura did a flip and dodged. Meirin wasn't so lucky and she shrieked. An instant later, a scared looking statue was formed.

"Meirin!" Syaoran looked aghast at his stone cousin. Furiously, he slashed at the gray man with his sword. The Stone flung some sand at him. Syaoran dodged but some powders landed on him. His feet turned hard. "Damn. Hurry! Catch it!"

Sakura was dismayed. Syaoran was turning into stone and she didn't know what to do. Tomoyo trembled in the corner out of the way and videotaping. It will be all right. I hope. Sakura said, "What am I supposed to do?"

"I trust you to do it well." Syaoran then completely froze into stone.

_Noooo! He trusts me to save everyone. _The Stone came to her and tried to fling the powder. _Think quickly_. All her friends, her brother, Yukito, Syaoran and innocent people were harmed because of her. Then she realized that the Stone's powers came from the powder that turned everyone into stone. _No gnarled spirit will get the best of me. I must get rid of it_. She struck out her staff. Another sand shower barely missed her. She cried out, "Watery!" Soon, the stone transformation powder dissolved away, mixing with water.

Tomoyo called, "Now, Sakura-chan! Show him your true powers."

"Spirit of the dark forces. I, Sakura, command you. Return to a new shape of contract! Sakura Card!"

The gnarled man contorted and twisted onto a new card. Everyone turned back into flesh again and continued off from where they left out. Meirin straightened from her position and asked, "Why are we here?"

Syaoran shook his head. "Long story. C'mon. We better get back to school or else we are dead." He started to head back, but as he passed Sakura he whispered in her ear, "Good job! I knew you could handle it."

Sakura stared at his back, smiling. She didn't know what dangers faced her in the future, but she was pretty sure that Syaoran would always be there to help her. Sure, there was a gap between them from that long year apart, still, they could work at being close friends again, like before he left when they were facing Eriol and the Clow Cards. His name, "Syaoran-kun" always sprang from her lips, but she managed to change it to "Li-kun" at the last moment. _He doesn't even call me my name anymore. There was a time when he called me Sakura, when he did care for me…_

Tomoyo said, "Hurry up Sakura-chan!" Sakura ran after everyone. And I wait for that day.   
****   
**Wish-chan**: Finally I finished the other half of this chapter. Sorry for any person that suddenly found this chapter midair. Odd, isn't it? Do you get the spell that Eron put on S+S? It's to keep them from suspecting that Eron and Erika are evil. After all, it is so obvious who the new enemies are. What's with the quarreling? I think all stories should have some sweet quarreling… Don't know what you think. I have many ideas for future chapters (and they are better ones than the ones so far, it's just that I need some sort of beginning. Beginnings are meant to be less fun, sometimes.) Yes. All this junk was just the beginning. Did you notice that Sakura and Syaoran aren't calling each other by their names, anymore? Why? It's because they aren't sure of their friendship after a gap between them. Next chapter is about a school camping trip… it will be out soon since it's half done. Watch out! More sweetness, adventure, whatever junk.   
Oh yeah, I think I forgot to mention it, but any of you who want to put my fanfic on your homepages (though I can't believe anyone wants it) please just e-mail me at: hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com for permission and tell me your webpage address so I can see it. Also, comments of any kind are welcome.   
  
  



	5. Chapter 4A Around the Campfire

**Chapter 4: The Camping Trip**

**Part 1: Around the Campfire**

Around the campfire,

The hour will strike,

When you discover your heart's desire.

Will you admit truthfully to the one you like?

Or will you turn back with a wistful smile

And wait for another little while…

"Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, did you hear about the autumn field trip? I'm so excited! Since we are in middle school now, we get to go on the camping trip to the mountains!" Naoko exclaimed, clasping her hands. "Wouldn't it be so spooky in the night time?"

Sakura sweat dropped. Touya still teased her for being scared of ghosts. A bad thing about Touya regaining his powers was that he had the power to communicate with spirits, and he teased her endlessly about it. One would expect that he would be more mature, since Yukito and he finally entered college. But, no. Her brother still teased her recklessly. After all, he was Touya.

She didn't know exactly how much Touya remembered about the Clow Card business. Though Yukito showed no sign of remembering it, she knew that Touya still had some remembrances. Not that he showed it. Was it time that Yue-san should awaken once more? No, Yukito was finally relaxing now that he forgot his true identity. _I thought that all my troubles ended from Eriol-kun, but that's not true. Sigh. It's not an easy thing being a Sakura Card Mistress._ Staring pensively out the window from her seat, she did not feel any joy from the news of the field trip.

Just then the class room door burst open. In came Meirin, panting and dragging Syaoran with her. "Made it just in time!"

"Good morning Meirin-chan, Li-kun."

"Good morning!" Meirin said. "Syaoran over slept again!"

"Did not! You were the one who took so long getting dressed!"

Tomoyo and Sakura laughed. Then Sakura exclaimed, "Oh yes, Li-kun, this is your sweater. I washed it since it got wet last time. Sorry I forgot to give it back for several weeks…" Actually, Touya had been suspicious of it and stole it. Luckily, Sakura sneaked it back when Touya was out. He would have donated it to the charity or burnt it if she hadn't. "Thank you, Li-kun."

"Eh?" When Sakura handed back the neatly folded green sweater, he said "Oh! I totally forgot about it." Syaoran sweat dropped when Meirin narrowed her eyes. Luckily, this sweater was one that he bought himself. Somehow, he had bad luck concerning lending clothes to Sakura, since Meirin always showed up at the most inconvenient times. It didn't help that Meirin's first meeting with Sakura was when she was at his house and wore the t-shirt that she had bought him. Out of all the shirts that he had, Wei had to give her that one. What a life.   
  
"Class," the sensei announced. "As we know, our grade will be granted an autumn field trip." Immediately, the class bolted up. "Next week, we will take a hiking trip to the mountain and camp out." A murmur ran through the class and everyone started whispering and cheering. They were all excited after the endless weeks of hard studying.

Syaoran muttered, "Oh no, not again."

Curiously, Meirin asked, "Why, what's the matter? Aren't you excited about the field trip?"

"Excited? Yes, very excited. Don't you even know that every time we go on a field trip, some sort of trouble occurs?"

A bead of sweat ran down the side of Sakura's head. Syaoran's words reminded her of the skating trip, the courage testing and every other imaginable trip.

"Ohohoho. Maybe I should bring costumes and my video camera. Do you know? My mother finally bought me that mini, microchip video camera," Tomoyo exclaimed enthusiastically.

The sensei tried to continue over the noisy class "… so, the first day we arrive on the bus and find a camping spot and prepare our tents. Then we will have some fun activities. The next day, you will be assigned hiking groups of five to trek the mountain and record specific nature assignments. Finally, on the last day, we will pack and the bus will pick us up…" By this time, nobody was listening to him. He smiled at the excited class.

"Hoe-e! What if there are ghosts in the wood!" Sakura cried.

Naoko's eyes glinted, "Don't you know, Sakura-chan? Many years ago, a class went to the same camping trip. Well, they started off all right in the beginning. But in the end, one group ended up missing. They searched everywhere for that missing group, but they were found no where. Not even their bones were found. It was concluded that they got lost and wondered off until they faded without any trace into the forest, and became…" By this time, the usual crowd of people had gathered to listen and they all tilted forward at the pause. "… And those students who were tired and worn out, faded into _GHOSTS_!" A gasp rang out. "Some people who stopped by the forests claim to have seen the ghosts. Some say that they were dressed in rags and called out 'save me' while others say that the ghosts take other people who stay overnight, to get revenge for not being saved. Well, it is true that people go to that mountain and never come back."

By this time, Sakura's teeth were clattering. Meirin clutched at Syaoran's arms saying, "Syaoran, let's not go. We can get notes saying that we are not allowed to sleep out doors, or something."

Naoko muttered, "Hmm… this story has better effect if it is told at the mountain, in the nighttime."

Takashi was nodding, "Yes, a great story. It's almost good as my story of how…" Before he could continue, Chiharu bonked him on the head. "Ouch. I have a story of a bad tempered old witch who could not accept the fact of the existence of a genius."

Sakura smiled at the usual chattering of her close friends.

Tomoyo then murmured, "Well, I hope we get to choose our own camping partners."

Syaoran groaned; he could just imagine the amount of privacy he will get in the next few days.   


Finally, it was the day before the camping trip. The sensei read, "Well, we have arranged the groups for the tents and also for the hiking groups. It is possible that the same people might be in both of them. We tried to include friends, as well as other students who you would be able to get closer with."

Another sensei started to read out the list. Some students cheered when they heard their name, others groaned. The classes downstairs wondered what the commotion upstairs was.

"Kinomoto Sakura, Daidouji Tomoyo, and Li Meirin." Sakura and Tomoyo squealed. They were so lucky to be camping partners. Meirin sighed in relief because she was stuck with people that she knew.

"Yamazaki Takashi, Li Syaoran…" Syaoran was about to sigh in relief, "and lastly, Chang Eron." Syaoran's heart dropped to his foot. God, no! Not with that creepy prince addict.

The sensei continued, "Well, I hope you all get along with each other. Now, we will read out the hiking groups." He started reading out the list. The last group he called out was, "Daidouji Tomoyo, Li Meirin, Chang Eron, Chang Erika, and Li Syaoran. Wait, we have one left over person, Kinomoto Sakura. It can be a group of six."

Tomoyo felt so glad that she would be able to tape Sakura at all times. Hmm… Syaoran versus Eron, how about Syaoran and Erika? Eron and Sakura? The twins had settled in with the class almost surprisingly fast and were quite popular now. Eron and Erika certainly had some sort of knack in charm.

Double bad luck. Eron in two groups! Syaoran started to doodle on his paper.

"That's very good, Li-kun!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Sakura examined the sketch, and said, "Yeah! I never knew you could draw!"

Syaoran raised an eye. He had sketched out a wolf. "Eh? Thanks." Eriol had been better at drawing than he was. Of course, Eriol wasn't Eriol, but Clow Reed. Still… He broke his pencil lead. He had been pressing it too hard. Of course, it was the past, but when he thought about those times… Syaoran glanced side ways at Eron. _Great. Now I have a second Eriol. At least Eriol didn't mean bad. I know I've seen Eron some place else, but where? _Syaoran didn't know about the spell cast on him that veiled him. It would be ages before he finally figured out Eron and Erika were the legendary figures that his very father had to fight off.

* * * * * *

"No, Kero-chan, you can't come. I'll love to take you, but there is no place for you to hide." Sakura was busily packing the night before the camping trip, into her hiking bag. "Next?" Kero-chan was reading out the camping check-list for her.

"Flashlight, sleeping bag, water bottle…"

Just then, Fujitaka entered the room. Smiling as always, he gently asked, "Do you need any help packing?" Kero-chan quickly dropped into the bag.

"Un! I'm fine, Otousan. Thank you though. I'll miss you while I'm away."

Carrying the water bottle in, Touya asked, "Will you miss me? Here kaijou. You'll get thirsty if you scream there as much as you do here.

"I'm not a monster!"

Fujitaka smiled, "Of course you aren't."

"Hey, kaijou, aren't you too old to be taking dolls to camp?" Touya help up Kero, dangling him by one leg.

"Uh… I put it in by mistake…" Snatching Kero-chan away, Sakura hid him behind her. Kero sighed in relief.   
  
"Well, don't get lost in the mountains. I did when I was in middle school."   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"Nothing. Really; no ghosts. Of course, we thought there were ghosts at that time…"   
  
Just then, the phone rang. Sakura didn't get to ask how they were found.

* * * * * *

  
Finally, the classes were on the buses, on their way to the mountains.   
  
"Hmm. Did I bring everything?" Tomoyo pondered as she rummaged through her bulging bag.   
  
Sakura, who sat next to her as usual laughed, "What would we need? We have to make the 'best use of the natural surroundings.' Rika-chan, you look happy."   
  
"I am." Rika smiled. Terada-sensei was now teaching in middle school, so he was one of the teachers supervising the trip. Too bad he wasn't their class teacher. Maybe next year…   
  
Meirin wailed from across the aisle, "Wai! I don't want to go!"   
  
Naoko, who sat next to her said, "Don't worry. The ghosts won't come out unless you are lost. Just make sure you don't get lost."   
  
"Hoe-e! No ghosts!" Sakura wailed in unison with Meirin.

  
The students filed out of the school bus and climbed up a part of the mountain. The sensei then announce, "Here, we are going to set up our tents first. Go into your groups and try to set up the tents on your own. If you have any trouble, come to me or any of the other teachers in charge."   
  
Soon, they were all busy at work.

"Meirin, grab that end. Tomoyo, steady it. Here I got this," Sakura said as she hammered in the pole and pulled it tight. She brushed her bangs out of her face.   
  
Finally, Sakura's group set up the tent, but after a few seconds, the tent poles wavered, then collapsed again. "Oh no!" They all sighed in exasperation. They had to start all over again. At least the others were having as much trouble.

Syaoran scowled fiercely. Eron was getting on his nerves as he continuously flashed smiles at everyone. He didn't even want to think about sleeping in the same tent as him. He hammered down on the poles so hard, that the tent tilted over and collapsed over him. People around him tittered and Eron laughed and offered him a hand. Untangling himself from the canvas, Syaoran brushed it off and stomped off to the woods. There, he climbed up the tallest tree and stayed there for privacy. Of course, Meirin searched for him, as usual.

At last, everyone's tents were set up with all their sleeping bags snugly inside. The sun already sank low. Several groups combined to sit around a fire. They were roasting marshmallows as they chattered. Sakura patiently turned her stick around; round and round and round so that the marshmallow would not burn. Hmm… Mizuki-sensei hated marshmallows. Suddenly, her marshmallow caught fire and Sakura was pertrified. "Hoe-e! My marshmallow's burning!"   
  
"Shake it. Hey watch where you wave it, stupid!" Syaoran dodged as Sakura waved it dangerously near his head. Sakura instantly shook the stick and the fire died off, smoking.   
  
"Look at my marshmallow! It's all burnt and black and I can't eat it!"   
  
Eron offered Sakura a perfectly browned marshmallow on his stick and said, "Here. You can have mine. I don't really care for sweets, anyway."   
  
"Arigato, Eron-kun." Sakura blissfully ate the marshmallow, crispy on the outside and gooey inside. Syaoran was fuming so much, that he did not even notice that his own marshmallow had burnt crisp until the whole stick fell apart.   
  
"You burnt yours! Here have mine!" Meirin said and shoved a burnt one into it into his mouth. Syaoran choked and burnt his mouth.   
  
"Water," he gasped. Quickly, he grabbed a water bottle and gulped it down.   
  
"Hey! That's mine." Erika exclaimed.   
  
Syaoran choked again and spit the water back into the bottle.   
  
"Ew!" Everyone exclaimed.   
  
Takashi began to clear his throat, "What we are doing here will be a very valuable experience. In the ancient tribal day, boys coming of age were sent off to the wilderness with nothing, absolutely nothing to survive for a year. If they did survive in the wilderness, they were accepted as respectable and courageous men, and if not, they were failures left to die. It was almost like how family clans sent their boys to accomplish a mission vital for their family, and if they failed, they were disgraced as the black sheep."   
  
Syaoran groaned inside. He had experience. Of course his mother didn't show it, but she had been disappointed in his part of getting the Clow Cards. _I am not a failure. Or so I think... I am a failure. Was all that training in vain? Whatever would my father think of me?_

_You have helped Sakura._ _That's all, but it may amount more than anything. _Fiddling with the zipper of his khaki jacket, he stared into the crackling fire. The boys had khaki jackets made out of weather proof material, white shirts, and tan pants. The girls had similar khaki vests with white shirts, tan shorts and white knee socks. They all had matching hats and bags. Takashi was about to continue of family honor, but Chiharu said, "Lies! Stop making things up!"   
  
Just then Eron interrupted, "Nope, it's all true. My family used to have things like that." Looking at Syaoran he asked, "You're from a Chinese family, aren't you. Don't you have missions like that? If I know correctly, you are from the ancient lineage of the Li clan."   
  
_The ancient lineage of the Li clan, descendant of Clow Reed_. Syaoran sighed again, staring into the depts of the blazing red. Sakura shot him a look of sympathy. She would have gladly given him all the Clow Cards, but he would not accept it, and it was not possible.   
  
Takashi exclaimed, "Wow, I think I'm gonna like you, Chang-kun. There was nobody who understood me since Eriol-kun left."   
  
By that time, it was getting late in the night and it was completely dark. Naoko said, "Now, let's tell ghost stories." She held her flashlight underneath her face, creating goulish effects.   
  
"No, let's play truth and dare," Tomoyo said. This was more agreed on, since most of the girls shirked from the idea of ghosts, especially in the mountains, during the nighttime. "Does everyone agree." They nodded. "Li-kun?"   
  
"Whatever," he mumbled.   
  
"Who goes first?" Rika asked.   
  
"How about doing rock, scissors, paper?" Chiharu suggested.   
  
They did it, and it singled out on Meirin. "Nooo. I don't wanna go first."   
  
"Nope! You gotta. Now everyone, who tells a lie or does anything dishonest will be haunted by the ghosts of this mountain. I'll ask first," Chiharu smiled devilishly, "Truth or dare?"   
  
"Truth."   
  
"Okay. What do you most want to say to Li-kun? Remember the ghosts."   
  
"Hey, that's stupid!" Syaoran exclaimed. He hoped Meirin wouldn't make a fool of him as always.   
  
Meirin quivered a moment. Long ago, it would have been something like, I love you Syaoran, but now? She murmured, "Syaoran, do not hide yourself from the truth. You try not to be a fool, but you are fool. She has a name, you know."   
  
"Hey that's not fair," broke in Naoko. "You are making no sense."   
  
Chiharu said, "It is fair. She did say it. Syaoran, do you have any clue what she's talking about?"   
  
Syaoran said in a soft but deadly tone, "Yes and no. This is a stupid game."   
  
This tone kept anyone from badgering on the issue.

Meirin said, "Okay, now I said it. I pick Chiharu-chan to go next."   
  
"I pick dare," Chiharu said.   
  
Tomoyo said, "Hmm… Go up to the one you like and tell him you love him."   
  
"I-I don't like anyone."   
  
Sakura said, sitting on the damp ground and hugging her knees, "That's kind of harsh. How about just saying why she loves him, without saying who its is."   
  
Everyone agreed.   
  
Chiharu turned red and stammered, "Ahh, I love you… because…" She looked down and said, "Though you don't look me as anyone but an annoyance and pain in the butt, I still like you because you were my friend for a long time and you were always there. I like you even if you have so many odd faults…" she added silently, _and I like you even if you named the bear I gave you Suama, and not "Chiharu."_   
  
Sakura sighed, as clueless as ever, "Oooh, that's so sweet. Who ever it is, will be warmed if they hear it."   
  
"Yamazaki-kun next!"   
  
"I take dare, also," Takashi said. He opened one of his rarely open eyes to look at Chiharu who was really red, then smiled one of his innocent smiles.   
  
Eron smiled, "I dare you to go up to the girl around this circle that you like the best and kiss her."   
  
Syaoran muttered, "He'll never do it."   
  
Takashi laughed and said, "I'll do it." He went up to the surprised Chiharu and gave her a peck on the cheek. She turned into a tomato. Takashi then said, "In France, they kiss friends every time they meet each other and they think it's normal; so I just chose Chiharu-chan because I knew her the longest."   
  
Chiharu felt a trifle disappointed, but still was blushing.   
  
Eron murmured, "I meant to kiss on the mouth…" No one heard him.   
  
"Sakura-chan's turn!"   
  
"Hoe-e! Do I have to?"   
  
"Yes!" Everyone shouted, except for Syaoran, who was absentmindedly drawing Chinese letters on the soft ground with a brittle stick, muttering, "Fire, water, wood, earth…"   
  
Rika asked, "So what should Sakura-chan's dare be?"   
  
Takashi asked, "What is your deepest, darkest secret?"   
  
Dismayed, Sakura stammered. Of course, her biggest secret was the business about being a Sakura Card Mistress and all… but there was no way that she could say that. Also, she couldn't lie because maybe it was superstition, but if one lied around the campfire, they would be cursed. "Hoe-e…"   
  
"Isn't that intruding privacy?" Tomoyo asked to defend Sakura.   
  
"No, she must say the truth. Everyone's supposed to," Erika said.   
  
Being at loss of what to say, Sakura held her breadth. Then she gazed at what Syaoran was writing in the dirt. To her surprise, she could still read the Chinese characters because of the spell he had cast on her before. When she read it, she gasped. That was it! He was trying to help her out and had written,_ tell something about Yukito-sa_n. _It is a part of the bigger secret._   
  
Taking a breadth, she began, "Well," she cleared her throat. "There was this older guy that I used to imagine I was in love with. I liked him for several years, though I did not know why. I found out that he was more than who he was, but I still liked him. Finally, I confessed my feeling for him, and he rejected me. He said that my feeling for him was only like the feeling for my dad; he said that there would be someone else who would be my first one. At first, I was crestfallen, but after a while, it didn't matter anymore, because… because someone was always there for me and helped me feel better." She broke off strongly. It had been so long since she thought about that incident. At least she hadn't been lying, since the whole thing was a part of the bigger secret. _Yet, I didn't mean to say the last part._ It hurt her since she said it so strongly and uncaring. _I guess that it is a big secret still. One I will always remember_. In a flash back, she remembered about Syaoran comforting her when she was crying so bitterly about her rejection from Yukito-san… _No, Sakura, stop thinking about it._   
  
"So, did you find who your first one was?" Chiharu asked.   
  
Sakura smiled sadly, "I don't know. I used to think that I did, but I am totally clueless now."   
  
"Of couse you'll find someone, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Well, Li-kun next."   
  
"Eh? Do I have to do it?"   
  
"Yes!" Everyone exclaimed. "Truth or dare."   
  
"Ah…" Syaoran thought. Absentmindedly, he rubbed out his writings on the ground with his foot. _Sakura better thank me; I saved her from a great deal. Also, I saved my own butt. She is so innocent she would not lie about the Clow Card business. Then, where would I be?_ Well, now… he had so many secrets, he would never be able to admit anything. "Dare."   
  
"How about making him confess his love?" Erika asked.   
  
"I don't have any love in my life, currently," Syaoran interrupted.   
  
"Did you?"   
  
"Umm…" He was going to deny it, but… "Maybe."   
  
Eron grinned wickedly, "I know. You see that single flower up there on the top of that tall tree? Well, go up and pick it for that person you used to love."   
  
Everyone gasped. That was too hard, since the straight tree was one of the tallest and thinnest in sight with hardly any branches. "Are you too scared to do it?" Eron sneered.   
  
Snapping Syaoran said, "I'll do it." First, he took off his jacket, then took a deep breadth. Climbing trees for him was as natural as going to sleep. He then grabbed the frail trunk and started up. The whole group watched him. Starting to sweat Syaoran looked down. Everything seemed so far away. This was hard work, since he had to sort of wriggle up with nothing to grasp in the darkness. Finally, he was almost at the top. He saw the white blossom, pure and bright against the dark sky speckled with millions of stars. As he reached out, the trees swaggered. The trunk was weak and the branch, which had the single blossom, was just out of reach. Syaoran reached further. The tree swayed. _What am I doing? Am I actually picking this for a person that I used to like? Or is it because I don't want Eron to patronize me?___

In the bottom, a spectacle had gathered. The sensei called, "Li Syaoran! Come down at once!" Syaoran was oblivious to this all. He never gave up. Shifting slightly, he put one foot on a weak branch and leaned a bit further out for the flower. Just as he grabbed the flower, the branch snapped, with a crack! Sakura shrieked, and everyone covered their eyes. Meirin gasped.

Yet, Syaoran wasn't the pride of his family for no reason. He didn't even lose his head. Swiftly, with his suppleness, he jumped off that tree to the branch of a lower one beside it. From there, he did a flip and landed on the dirt ground on his feet, with perfect coordination. Everyone was awed and clapped their hands. Not for the first time, girls sighed romantically, including Meirin and Erika. Eron just frowned. Syaoran brushed the dirt off his clothes and suddenly felt a power of wildness soar inside him. Then he cringed. He hadn't meant to jump off like that. After all, what normal junior high student could jump from tree to tree? _God, now people would think I'm weirder than I already am._

Terada-sensei was angry and scolded, "What were you doing, Li Syaoran? Don't you know it's dangerous? You could have fell and broken bones, or died!"

Syaoran stared back with grave amber eyes clouded, "I've faced greater and more perilous death before. I can deal perfectly well with the beauty of nature, unmarred from the evil forces. I've been climbing trees since I learned to walk. I apologize if you were worried, though."   
  
For some reason, the sensei felt compelled and shuddered. Ever since he had known him, Li Syaoran was not an ordinary kid. He knew too much; seen too much for an average boy. "Well, don't do anything like that again."   
  
Soon, the crowd wandered off, and the original group gathered by the fire again. They were silent for a while.   
  
Meirin said reproachfully, "That dare was too dangerous."   
  
"I'm fine, Meirin. It was nothing," Syaoran said carelessly.   
  
Erika asked, "Well, what happened to the flower?"   
  
Syaoran unclenched his fist to reveal a crushed, yet beautiful, pale flower.   
  
Tomoyo asked significantly, "So, who are you giving it to?"   
  
"I told you I don't like anyone, anymore."   
  
"You said you will give it to the person you used to like, " Eron murmured.   
  
Looking up, Syaoran stared into Sakura's eyes, which reflected the flickering flames. His lips curved in a sad, whimsical way, though Sakura found it hard to see exactly in the dark. Then he threw the flower into the fire. They could see the dark outline burn and crumbled into ashes. Suddenly, Sakura shivered. Briefly, Syaoran stood up. "Well, I'm tired. I'm going." Something had happened during that past few minutes and everyone sat silently for a moment. The wind howled. Snuffling the fire, they headed back to their own tents. The game wasn't finished.

  
That night, Sakura was sleepy and snuggled inside the sleeping bag. An owl hooted and bats fluttered about in an uncanny way. She squirmed in discomfort.   
  
"Are you guys sleeping?" she asked.   
  
"No. I hate this place. I can't sleep because of the noise," Meirin grieved.   
  
"Meirin-chan, what were you talking about in truth or dare?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
"None of your business." Man what _did_ she say? Syaoran is a _fool_? "Oooh, I wish I'm home or that Syaoran was here. He always makes me feel better."   
  
Eventually, they all fell into sleep. Sakura tossed and turned.   


The next morning, Sakua woke up just before dawn. Scrambling to put on her shoes, she walked out of the tent. She heard some distant whacking and panting noises. In the dim light, she walked through the forest as she pulled her hair back from her face. There, as she thought, Syaoran was practicing kicks and punches against a sturdy tree trunk. Quietly, she watched from under a shaded tree.

Syaoran continued to punch the gnarled tree truck with his bare fist. Without turning around, he asked, "What are you doing here?"   
  
Instead of answering, she said, "That must hurt."   
  
"Not if you get used to it, like I have."   
  
"Do you always do this? Practice? You must be very diligent."   
  
"Well, not exactly. I'm just trying to keep in shape." Wiping his head with a towel he turned around and walked towards her.   
  
"You're lucky you're so good at fighting. I never learned."   
  
"Do you want to learn? I'll teach you sometime."   
  
"Really? I would love to learn."   
  
"Well at your service, anytime."   
  
"Thanks… How'd you know it was me?" Sakura asked curiously.   
  
Almost chuckling, he said, "Don't I always know? Anyway, what are you doing up so early? It will be hours before anyone wakes up."   
  
"I just felt like it." She smiled. "Maybe it's the mountain air."   
  
"Mountain air indeed. I didn't sleep one wink last night."   
  
"You did too. You dragged your sleeping bag out and slept outdoors."   
  
"How'd you know?"   
  
"I heard you. I couldn't sleep last night, either."   
  
"Did ghosts haunt you?"   
  
"Hoe! Of course not. I just couldn't. Oh yes, thank you for helping me in truth and dare last night. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't write out that thing about Yukito-san in Chinese characters."   
  
"It's all right. I had to help you or else my own identity would've been ruined as well. Or you might've been haunted by ghosts forever if you lied. Somehow, you're business became my business, whether I wanted it or not."   
  
With that last sentence, they remained silent for a while. Resuming his practice, Syaoran started doing push-ups. Sakura started to stretch, also. There was to be a long walk ahead of that day so she wanted to get ready. Suddenly, she stopped and blinked. She was certain she felt a flash of power. Maybe she was mistaken. Shaking her head, she brushed it aside.

"100!" Syaoran finished his push-ups and sprang up. Mysteriously, he said,

"What trouble will await today?"   
  
"I hope there is nothing. Not here."   
  
"Who knows?" Syaoran tied his shoelace again. "Hey, you said you wanted to learn how to fight. How about right now? There's still an hour or so before the others wake up."   
  
"Sure! What do I do?"   
  
"First, tie your hair back and roll up your sleeves. You better take off your vest as well; it slows down movement. Take a deep breadth and get into position."   
  
So, Sakura began her first lesson in hand to hand combat. Syaoran was an impatient, yet good teacher. Sakura probably learned more about fighting in an hour than most people did in a month.

"No! When you punch, you have to have to make a fist with you thumb out. If you tuck it in, you might break it when you hit someone hard. See, look at my fist when I punch."

Demonstrating, Syaoran showed a thunder-punch with a tight fist. Shaking the damp hair out of his eyes he said, "Repeat!"

"Hoe-e!"   
  
Panting, Sakura repeated the punching straight drill for the hundredth time. Boy, did she have respect for others who could do it for hours. Her arms were aching, and she was already beat. Luckily, she was already athletic and nimble from the before. Even though her arms were throbbing, she continued the drill, for she did not want Syaoran to think that she would give up after the first lesson.

"Again! Punch with your knuckles and hit straighter and with more force." Maybe I'm driving her too hard. Still, Syaoran was filled with respect for Sakura's ability to go on. She was pretty good for a beginner. Finally, he said, "Okay, that's enough for today."   
  
"Wow, I didn't know this was so hard."   
  
"Well, you did say that you wanted to learn."   
  
"I don't regret it. Well later on I won't, but right now… I do!" Sakura shook the glossy bangs framing her face and retied her hair. She looked up uneasily at the sky, with grayish clouds swirling together. The birds had ceased to sing and the forest was unusually silent. With a sudden draft of forceful wind, a tree branch started to creak.   
  
"Watch out!" Syaoran shouted.   
  
Sakura stared up just to see that a great tree branch was crashing down right above her. Paralyzed, she was rooted to the spot.

Quickly, Syaoran jumped up and knocked her down with him, and they rolled over together to the side. The branch crashed with a thud on the spot Sakura had stood just a moment ago, arousing a cloud of dust. If it had been a second too late, she would have lain there, crushed underneath the force. For a moment, Sakura lay on the dirt floor to catch her breadth. Her heart was thumping, but she couldn't get up because Syaoran was entangled with her. The dust settled over them. Without realizing it, she reddened. _He's holding my arms so tight. I can't move or breathe. Why doesn't he let go? He doesn't even care for me…___

Syaoran sighed in relief since they were both safe. To his annoyance, his head was mashed against Sakura's hair, which smelled like the sweet fragrance of spring flowers. He was still gripping her arms tightly, and he felt as if he had been holding his breadth. He had an impulse to just close his eyes and lie on the soft ground. Nature suited him. _Wait, why am I still gripping Sakura so tightly? She's safe now! Why isn't she moving away? But I can't let go. I feel as if I let her go, I'll never see her again. It's been so long since I've been this close to her, held her in my arms. God, I have to get up._

"Syaoran!" A cutting voice rang through the forest, Meirin emerged from the trees, to see the shocking sight of Syaoran entwined with Sakura, on the ground.

"Li Syaoran! What are you doing?" More like "what are you doing with _her?_"

Abruptly, he sprang up with a half blush and straightened his shirt. Sakura sat up, still dazed at what had happened. Frowning, Meirin circled her.

"Meirin, it's not what you think. I – the branch," Syaoran broke off. Meirin glared at him, warily. "You see, the branch, it cracked, and I—uh—she was under it, and I, and I kinda saved her. Yeah, that's what happened." _Wait, why do I have to explain the story to her. I did nothing wrong or bad. This is so stupid._

"Am I supposed to _believe_ that?" Meirin asked. If it had been a different situation, she would have been inclined to laugh at the blushing and stammering Syaoran. It was funny to watch him get all flustered; he managed to be so cute.

"Do I ever lie?" Syaoran was back to himself again and the 'angry scowl look' took over his face. He was almost composed, now.

"Yes, you do. You never tell me anything and do things without me."

"It's 'cause you never wake up early enough."

"Forget it. But what am I _supposed_ to think when you are with her, _holding_ her in the middle of the forest…"

"Meirin, don't get hysterical."

"WHY AM I GETTING HYSTERICAL? WHO JUST DISAPPEARED--"

"Meirin-chan, it's true that Li-kun saved her from being crushed under the branch," Tomoyo slipped out from behind a tree. "I videotaped the whole scene." Then she blushed, "See, now that things are back to normal, there are so many things to video-tape! I'm so happy!" _Oh, what fun it will be to record Sakura fighting from now on! Especially with Li-kun as a teacher._

Syaoran muttered under his breadth, "Oh great. Now this whole scene is video taped. Why didn't I let her go immediately? Ahh… as always, I'm a fool."

Meirin turned her head, "Hmmph. Whatever. But, you, Sakura-chan, don't go near my fiancé. I don't understand what you two are doing here in the first place."

"We were _exercising_. Training… whatever you call it. Wait a minute. Why am I saying 'we.' _She_ invaded _my_ privacy. I came here by my _self_."

"Anyway what I came to say was come have breakfast." Meirin stomped back to the tents.

Weakly, Sakura smiled up, "That was a close call with the tree branch. My head is still swirling. Well, thank you, again, Li-kun. You always manage to save me at the worst times. Sometimes, I don't know what I would do without you."   


"Okay," the sensei announced after breakfast. "Get into your groups and choose which track you want to follow. Remember to keep in mind that you have to follow the trail. Don't wonder off into the woods and get lost. Well, have fun!"

Sakura's group gathered. Tomoyo, Meirin, Erika, Eron, and Syaoran. "What trail do you want to follow?"

"What about Trail C?" Tomoyo asked.

Everyone agreed. As they started up the mountain path, Sakura was jumpy with all the beautiful surroundings. They were supposed to collect nature items and write about them in their notebooks. Sakura kneeled down and picked a swaying violet flower from the ground. Tomoyo taped her. Meirin just stood, wrinkling her nose at the nature. "Disgusting! Look at all those bugs crawling around!"

Erika joined, running a finger through her fluffy, wavy hair that curled on her shoulders. "I know! They're creepy."

"Oh! That flower on the tree is so beautiful," Sakura pointed and was awed by the nature. Immediately, Eron tip-toed and plucked the vivid blossom for her with a smile. Sakura accepted it with a blush. From the background, Syaoran clenched his fist and glowered. Then he stood alert.

The ground rumbled for a moment.

"Is it an earthquake?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
"I don't know," Sakura cried out. "Look, the sky!" The sky was starting to get overcast and dark clouds massed together. A deep rumbling of thunder echoed through out the woods.   
  
"A storm! Is there time to get back to the tents?" Erika asked. _Great. A storm._   
  
"No! We have to run for shelter or something before we get all soaked." Syaoran said. Few rain drops started to plop down on them. "Come on!"   
  
They all started to follow Syaoran. Rain started to pour harder. They blindly ran down any path. "Look, is that a cave up there?" Tomoyo asked.   
  
"Yes! Let's get there," Sakura said as she squinted through the rain.   
  
Meirin said dubiously, "It's awfully steep. Do we have to climb up?"   
  
"There's no other choice." Sakura took a lead and started to climb up the slippery rocks. The others followed. Erika cautiously climbed up as well.

"What kind of state are we in," she nagged. Suddenly, she slipped on the slippery stone.   
  
"Ow!" Erika slumped on the floor. Everyone gathered around her. "My knee!" Syaoran pushed his way through and took out a handkerchief. Quickly, he bent down and dabbed gently at the blood and bound Erika's knee up tightly.   
  
"Here. I tied it up so that it won't bleed until we get to the cave. Do you think you'll be able to walk up to there? I'll put some medicine on it when we get there." Syaoran looked up at Erika through the damp chestnut bangs that hung into his eyes. Erika blushed and sat with her heart thumping. A new type of feeling flooded through her as she sat on the wet ground. Her bright eyes gazed up starily as she stammered.   
  
Clearing her throat, Meirin said, "Ahem. Let's go before we are all completely soaked." Sakura and Tomoyo helped Erika up and let her lean against them as they walked towards the cave.   
  
"Achooo! I'm all wet!" Erika slumped onto the dry cave floor. Meirin plopped down next to Syaoran and squeezed the water out of each side of her soaking hair. Syaoran rummaged through his bag and took out some ointment and bandage. Gently, he untied his handkerchief and rubbed some ointment on Erika's scraped knee; then he bandaged it with white gauze. Erika gazed at his supple hands. That hand wielded the Li clan sword.   
  
Meirin was disgusted by the way Erika was flushing over Syaoran. Not that she said anything. After he finished, Syaoran lay back and gazed out at the pouring rain. Sakura crept to the end of the cave and sat there. Luckily, it was one of those caves with a shallow back. If it were one that had a dark, endless back… she shuddered at the thought. Another thunder rumbled and she clenched her eyes shut and covered her ears.   
  
Tomoyo said worriedly, "I hope it stops raining soon. We'll have to get back."   
  
Eron said, "Do you think that is our only problem? We are lost."   
  
"Lost?" Sakura squeaked.   
  
"Yes. In our hurry to find shelter, I believe we ran out of the trail. I have no clue where we are right now."   
  
"Lost! What are we going to do?" All the stories about ghosts flooded her.   
  
"There's no need to panic. When it stops raining, we'll find a way out."   
  
"Oh my gosh! We're lost after all those warnings! Oh no!" Sakura trembled at the consequences. Lines cleaved on Syaoran's forehead as he pondered.   
  
Erika frowned, _Eron, what do you mean by saying we are lost?_   
__   
_Don't worry, sister dear. We'll find our way back,_ Eron replied.   
  
_Cursed storm. Out of all times, there has to be a storm just now._   
  
_It's all right. We'll still send one of our powers out. Then we can always find out way back._   
  
_Let's raise the level one step higher today. They are improving._   
__   
_Sure. Whatever you wish, sister. So what should we send out today?_   
  
_What about the…_   


Around the blazing flame,   
The hour has struck,   
That they will call each other's name.   
Bestowed from the star is all the luck   
To lean on each other with the bond of trust,   
And conquer the evil that will leave their hopes in dust.

**Wish-chan:** Okay, so this is yet another strange chapter. There is Part 2, which is still to come. I think my chapters are far too long, but I really can't help writing. Hmmm. Erika and Eron are starting to blend into Sakura's friends. Lots of competition ahead. Sigh… Meirin is as bratty as ever. Didn't mean to make her like that. What's with truth or dare? I don't know… well, the title happens to be "around the campfire," so they have to do something around the campfire. How'd'you like Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun's little sweetness? I guess not much happened yet. The next chapter is where the action starts taking place. Well, I don't know what happens in the end of the CCS manga yet… that's sad. But I sorta figured that Syaoran does admit he likes Sakura. (Don't know for sure!) But anyway, that complicates things… That's why I'm trying to make it as if they are starting over again. There I go again, blabbing on… So, what's up with the poetry… is it retarded? It was just a sudden motivation. Its supposed to have some meaning in it if you read carefully, That poem is continued in part two…Well, comments welcome at hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com. Also, any suggestions of what Syaoran's father's name might be? I have to write about the past, but I don't even know his name. Well, keep your eyes open for Part 2: Around the Ashes, To the Light… Syaoran and Sakura finally… you'll see.   
  
  



	6. Chapter 4B Till the Sunrise

**Chapter 4: The Camping Trip**

**Part 2: Till the Sunrise**

Around the embers,

The hour has past.

Two pairs of eyes, one of emerald, one of amber,

Gaze straight at each other at last.

With all their souls they pray its not too late,

To cease the endless curse of hate.

"Look! It stopped raining!" Sakura bolted up and looked out. Sure enough, it was damp and gray, but at least the storm was not brewing.

"Wow, it really did! I wonder how everyone else endured this storm," Tomoyo said. She was tired of sitting on the damp stone floor, without anything to tape.

"Well, we better get out and start finding our way. It would get dark if we wait too long," Eron said. "However, I think that it is not wise for all of us too go out. Two of us should go out and try to find the track, then come back and get the others. That saves everyone some trouble. Besides, I don't think that Erika's leg is good enough to wonder about on. I think I should be one of the ones to go out, because I'm pretty sure I can find my way back easily, and my navigation skills are pretty good. Who else will come with me?"

Everyone except Syaoran murmured in agreement of the plan.

"I don't want to go out in the mud. I'll stay here," Meirin announced.

"Well, I'm not crazy about going out in the mud, myself. Erika is hurt, so that leaves Li-kun or Sakura-chan to go with you," Tomoyo said.

Syaoran scowled. He would hate to face Eron.

"Actually, I would prefer having _Syaoran-kun_ stay with me. You see, he's really good at healing and bandaging wounds, and if my leg gets worse, it would be better to have him with me than Sakura," Erika said, giving a significant look at Eron.

"Okay, it's settled then. You don't mind finding the track with me, do you, Sakura?" Eron was secretly pleased with the arrangement, himself.

"Oh huh? Yeah, that's fine." Sakura had been to busy fuming and as she clenched her fist, she was boiling. _Syaoran-kun, indeed. Erika barely knew him. And it took me almost a year to call him by his name_. Now, it's back to Li-kun, while she, she… "Hey, wait, Eron-kun! I'm coming!" Grabbing her bag, she followed Eron out of the cave, almost slipping on the mud. Erika smiled smugly. Syaoran was busily crumpling up his assignment paper, thinking _he planned it. That creep, Eron planned out to go with Sakura, alone._

* * * * * *

As they trotted down the rocky mountain, searching for a path, Sakura gazed sideways at Eron. _He certainly is handsome, with the straight nose and melting smile. I like the way his dark hair flows into a ponytail. Not many guys can get away with that hairstyle, yet he looks good in it. Plus, he's tall, athletic, smart, and well mannered. Eron turned to her. _His hazel eyes were very startling, though. _Those golden specks make him look so mysterious, as of he has some big secret. I guess I hardly know anything about him_. She cleared her throat and gathered enough courage to start a conversation.

"So, where did you live before you came to Tomoeda district?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, here and there. My sister and I traveled around all over the world, before we came back here."

"Came back? Did you live here before?"

"Huh, ummm. Only a short while when we were young." _Actually, I lived here in another life time. This is my first time back in this form-- but, there is no use in telling you that._

"Well, if you traveled a lot, you must miss all your friends. It will be interesting to go to many places and learn all sorts of things, but I would hate to part with all the people. Parting with people always hurts me."

_Friends? What friends? More like betrayers. People have hurt us before, though. Erika and I only exist, in search of vengeance._ Instead Eron smiled and said, "Well, I guess that might be for you, though it never troubled me, now that I think about it. It's only Erika and me; we have each other.

"But what about your parents?"

"Parents? We don't have any, not since we were born. Only the servants."

Sakura looked down. "I'm sorry, flooding you with all these questions and blabbing on about private things. I'm so inconsiderate."

At this, Eron grinned." Don't worry. I don't mind at all. It's only predictable that you would be curious. Plus, I enjoy talking to you."

Looking up again, Sakura smiled back brightly. "I just hope that you stay here for a long time, and not leave. We can all become friends."

Eron halted and gazed at the smiling girl. She was no different from any other girl, except that she was supposed to have some of the greatest powers of magic in the modern world. Also, she was related to _them_, and the person to take revenge upon. Yet, the enigma of her enchanting emerald eyes and lithe form made him grasp his chest, where there should be a beating heart in a usual person._ Don't worry, I won't leave this place for a long time. Not before you and the your protector are gone…_

Sakura stopped as well. "Is anything wrong, Eron-kun?"

"Eh? No, I'm fine. Yeah we can all become friends." The word tasted bitter in his tongue. "Uhh-- I think that we should go… this way." He pointed to the wrong way, on purpose.

"Really? I thought it was _that_ way. Oh well, maybe I'm wrong." Sakura followed.   
  
Slyly, Eron grimaced. T_he action starts… NOW_! He snapped his fingers.

* * * * * *

Syaoran bolted up, letting all the paper and materials clatter onto the cave floor.

"What's the matter, Syaoran-kun?" Erika asked.

Tomoyo met his glance with questioning eyes. He nodded gravely. Sakura was in danger.

* * * * * *

"Eron-kun, are you sure we're going the right way? It's so dense and thick here, I can't see through the bushes. And it's so slippery because of the rocks." Sakura brushed aside another branch that whipped at her face,

"I'm so sorry. It's just a little further. Do you want me help you? Here, I'll try to clear the bushes out of your way. Really, I should have let you stay in the cave. This is no place for a girl to wander through."

For a moment, Sakura lost her footing on the bumpy ground, entangled with tree roots and shrubs. It was almost as if the rock beneath her feet were alive. Quickly, Eron grabbed her hand and steadied her. Sakura blushed. _He's so gentle and polite._ Even after she steadied herself, he didn't let go of her hand. Her heart pounded harder. _What's the matter with me?_

Awkwardly, Sakura said, "It's okay now. I have my balance."

Eron looked confused for a moment, then dropped her hands, startled. "Oh!"

They resumed walking through the tangle of woods. The rocks underneath Sakura moved. Together with the loose stones, Sakura fell and tumbled down the steep side of the slope, skidding faster and faster. A dishevel cloud of dust arose with the dislodged rocks. In some distance, she could hear Eron call, "Sakura!" but soon, his figure disappeared. The rocks cut into her skin and her body was getting scraped from sliding down the rough mountain on her side, falling and falling. Occasional branches whipped at her. Clenching her eyes, Sakura waited to hit the treacherous bottom. _This is the end._

* * * * * *

Syaoran felt like screaming from frustration. He knew that some force was out there, and Sakura was facing it all by herself. Yet, he couldn't just go out to help her, because he couldn't arise suspicion from Erika. Besides, he didn't even know where she was. Meirin was frowning, too. Eron and Sakura had been gone for an awful long time. Yet, she didn't know what danger Sakura was in. Meanwhile, Erika smiled smugly._ Let's just hope that Sakura would be destoyed._

* * * * * *

Some time later, Sakura opened her eyes and blinked a several times. Where was she? Then she remembered. She had slid off the side of a steep slope. Well, at least she seemed reasonably alive. I_ hurt too much to be dead. _At once, she tried to get up, but fell down on her back again. _Ouch, I ache all over._ Her whole body felt bruised and cut up into pieces._ Well, in a way I am shredded_. Her clothing was ripped up and torn, while she had lost one side of her shoe. The red tie around her neck had become undone, and her shirt was stained with blood. Forcefully, she heaved herself up again. For a moment, she wavered, then she stood. Dizzily, she stumbled over to a tree and leaned against the trunk. She felt her head. _Oww, I think I have a concussion. _If she had been more alert, she would have felt the rocks heading her direction. At the last moment she turned around, to see stones hurtling at her.

Stifling a scream, she tried to run, with her bare foot blistering from sharp rocks. The whole ground of the mountain was unstable and continued to wobble and contort so that she couldn't walk straight._ Is the ground actually moving, or is it because I hurt my head?_ A stone pounded at her shoulder. Wincing in pain, she continued to run, ignoring the large purple bruise swelling up. As she came up to the edge of the mountain, she halted. _This won't do. I have to fight back_. She grabbed the necklace from under her shirt and drew out the key.

"Key that hides forces of stars! Show your true shape to me! I, Sakura, command you under the contract! Release!" Deftly, she blocked the rocks with her staff. N_ow, what am I going to fight it with? This won't last for long. I know! I'll freeze it_! But before she could use the card, she flayed and rocks hurtled at her, full speed. She dropped her staff and inched back, taking one step too far. The rocks crumbled underneath her, and she fell off the cliff.

* * * * * *

"NOOO!" Syaoran gasped. _Sakura, I've got to get to her_. To the three girls, he said, "You guys, I'll be right back, okay? Just stay here." Then he ran out of the cave.

Erika called out, "Wait, where are you going; don't go!" She frowned. It wasn't going the way that she had planned. _How does he know when she's in danger_?

A few seconds later Tomoyo slipped out as well, "I'll be right back, too." She then ran out with her video camera. Of course she couldn't miss the action.   
  
Syaoran panted as he blindly ran through the forest. Where is she? He just ran directly to where he could feel her aura, ignoring all the branches and bushes in the way. "I have to get to her!"

* * * * * *

Desperately, Sakura grabbed with one hand at a root sticking out from the side of the cliff. There, she dangled helplessly. Gravel and rock poured down at her and pounded down. Her hand cramped and ached as stone bits cut into it. I_ can't… hold on much longer. My arm, I can't hold on to this root any longer, it's slipping… There's no one, no one here to help me. No! I've got to hold on. If only I had my staff, but I dropped it somewhere on the top. Now, there's only a few seconds left. I have to hold on_. Slowly, Sakura lost her grip and let go of the root. _Now, I'm going to fall… anyone! Otousan, oniichan, SYAORAN!!!_

She let go._ It's too late… it can't be the end, can it?_

* * * * * *

Around the ashes,

The legacy of the twins stand

Ready with a hundred more biting lashes.

Yet if love walks hand in hand,

And never lets go during the perilous fight,

It may overcome the impossible with its might.

* * * * * *   


"SAKURAAAAA! NOOOOOOO!"

At that moment, a hand grasped hers. Rocks and sand tumbled down to the far off bottom, while Sakura dangled in the air, with a supple hand supporting her whole body weight. Her heart wrenched, and she opened her clenched eyes.

After she caught breath, she stammered, "Is that you, Li-kun? It can't be. Am I already dead?"

Syaoran managed a weak grin and said, "Silly, it's me. Until now, I never believed that there was something called 'just in time.' I thought it was only in books. Now, I believe in anything and thank my lucky stars. Here now, hold on. I'll get you up now. Give me your other hand."

Sakura thought her breath would stop all together, but she tried to remain calm and lifted up her hand. Her head was swirling and she refused to look down at the distant bottom. Just then the rocks renewed their attack and hurtled themselves at Syaoran's back. His hold on her hand loosened, then tightened again. "Come on, give me your other hand." Syaoran's voice was strained, yet composed, as he reached down his other hand. A slab of rock furrowed out from the side of the cliff and grabbed Sakura's leg, trying to pull her down. Syaoran's body was pressed down at the edge of the cliff, and he started to slide down as well, but he didn't let her go._ I'll never, never let you go. I still remember that time when I let go in the same situation, and thought I lost you. Luckily, Kerberus saved you that time, but now, it's only me. This time, I'll never let you go and never let you out of my sight._

"Just let me go. You're going to fall as well if you hold on to me. It's okay, I'll survive, somehow." Sakura could see the strain that Syaoran was under. Most people wouldn't have been to endure it so far.

"No! Sakura, I'll never let you go. Just hold on tight and I'll get you safe. Trust me."

Sakura looked up at Syaoran's determined face as he clenched his teeth tight. Swallowing a lump in a throat, she whispered, "Thank you, Syaoran." She would fight to live, as well. With new vigor, she kicked at the stone snake which grabbed at her ankle. Her other shoe and knee sock both slipped off it. Taking the opportunity, she tread on the rock and managed to throw up her other arm, which Syaoran caught deftly. Syaoran wrapped his legs around a tree trunk at the edge of the cliff, so that he wouldn't be dragged down by Sakura's weight. By then, his back was numb to the rocks pounding at it, and he only focused on helping Sakura up.

"Here, I managed to get my foot a hold in the side of the cliff. If you hold my arms, I'll be able to come up." When Sakura was almost up, another rock snake grabbed at her ankle, yet Syaoran grabbed her tighter and boosted Sakura up to the top. She sighed in relief and collapsed beside Syaoran, trying to catch her breath. I can't believe I'm on solid ground again. _As I dangled from the cliff, I wasn't even terrified. I was completely blank. What might have happened if he didn't come? I don't even want to think about. He seemed so composed up there, but now, I can see that he is sweat soaked and trembling. _Then she got up again tiredly. "We have to seal this thing."

Syaoran stood up as well and moaned because his back was one big mass of bruises. He picked up Sakura's staff and handed it to her. Another attack of the sharp rocks came at them. With a fist, Syaoran started to punch them off and they burst.

"Ouch, doesn't that hurt? Here, I'll use the Freeze." She drew out another card. Quickly, she swerved around at the renewal of attack. "Freeze!" Immediately, everything froze… including Syaoran. Then she sealed it. "Spirit of the dark forces. I, Sakura, command you. Return to a new shape of contract! Sakura Card!"

All the surroundings returned to normal, and another card landed in her hand. Syaoran cracked from the ice. "Hey! You could've spared me, ya know," he shouted.

Sweat dropping, she said, "Hoe-e, my mistake. Here. You can have this card. The Rocky." Sakura handed over the card, decorated with a rock snake with, surrounded by hurtling rocks.

"No, it's okay. You have it."

"No you have it. I have a card called the Stone, anyway, not to mention the Earthy. Anyway, what is the difference between them?"

"Well, the Stone turns things into stone, the Earthy dishevels the ground, while the Rocky hurtles rock and moves around rock."

"Oh. Sigh, I guess your level of education was better. Still, you have it."

"No, you keep it! I don't want it!"

_Uh oh! Another argument. But, it was worth going through half the woods to tape it. _Tomoyo sweat-dropped from a tree. Now that Sakura was safe, she was relieved. _Well, they've come a long way since Syaoran tried to take away the Clow Cards from her. Now they're fighting by offering it to each other. Man, do those two even realize that they called each other by their names again? _They both were going super deformed, shoving the card back and forth. With Sakura's great persistence, Syaoran ended up with the card.

* * * * * *

_Eron, why didn't you make the Rocky more powerful? We could have ended Sakura._

_Dear sister, it is too early. We can play with them first, and then make them suffer twice as much. Our power is still weak, but it is getting stronger. Soon enough, it will be stronger then ever. Eron then looked sad for a moment. It's a pity, isn't it?_

_What? That we couldn't conquer them?_

_No. Do you notice anything different about those two?_

_So? What is your point? You're acting very strange, Eron._

_Never mind. It's just nonsense. Well, we did make them suffer a lot. Hmm, you should see how they look right now. _Awful. Eron broke out laughing, yet his eyes were sad.

* * * * * *

"Well, I think we better just find shelter and wait till the morning, before we try to find our way back. It's getting dark and we are more lost than ever." Syaoran brushed the dirt off his clothes and groaned because of his back.

"I guess we can rest under a tree or something," Sakura said. Just then her stomach rumbled. She groaned, "Thinking about it, I haven't had anything to eat since this morning. Hoe-e! And what if there are ghosts in the wood! Nooo!"

"And what if we never find our way out of here? We could be completely lost and fade away into skeletons. Like those people in the ghost story. We will never be found and…" Syaoran put on an aghast, overreacting face.

"Hoe-e!"

"Sheesh, I'm just joking. What I worry about is all the bruises and cuts we have." Then, Syaoran looked slightly amused. "Man, you look awful."

Sakura scowled. "Thank's a lot. It's not like you look that hot either."

Having been through all the events that day, Sakura was in pieces. Both her feet were bare, and her vest was gone. Most of her shirt was ripped into shreds by branches and rock, splattered with some dry blood, while her hair hung tangled and loose down her back. Her shorts wasn't much better, not to mention all the cuts, bruises, bramble scratches and dirt. Yet, she added with great enthusiasm, counting off her fingers, "Actually, considering that I have been caught in a storm, gone through a thick forest, slipped down more than half the mountain, almost fell off a cliff, not to mention being attacked by rocks, with a concussion on my head and being lost, I'm in a great condition to be at least alive!"

"Humph. Always optimistic aren't you. At least I have all my articles of clothing on me. How are you going to walk barefooted? And umm… I think you better cover yourself up more." Syaoran raised an eyebrow at Sakura's torn shirt. "Here, have my jacket."

Greatfully, she accepted the loose jacket which was only slightly ragged and put it on. "Uh—thanks."

"It's okay. Come on, let's find a place to stay at. It's dark now."

Soon, they settled under a great oak tree. Sakura gathered the sticks, and Syaoran made the crackling campfire.

"Look! Here's a little stream," Sakura exclaimed and she immediately rolled up the jacket sleeves and started washing her face. Both of them washed most of the grimy dirt off their faces, hands, and minor cuts, which was extremely refreshing.

_RUMBLE_. Wailing, Sakura shouted, "PLEASE! I'll die of hunger. Any food out there?"

"Well, it won't do for you to die now, after all that hardship I had to save you. Hmm, are you that desperate?" Syaoran asked, bemused.

"YES!"

Syaoran took off his shoes, then his socks. He then rolled up his pants and his sleeves.

"What are you doing?"

"There's a stream near by."

"So?"

"A stream means fish."

"FISH!"

"Yup! Yummy, slithering, smelly fish. You did say you were desperate."

"But!"

"So fish it is! I'll catch them with my hands."

Carelessly, Syaoran stepped into the icy brook and immediately caught silvery, slimy fish by clapping his hands over them. Wrinkling her nose, Sakura shook her head and reluctantly decided to help.

Pretty soon, she was holding in her hands a steaming fish, cooked over the campfire with a stick and wrapped in some herbs and plants that she had found. With a bunch of wild berries (not the poisonous ones) it was a fairly good meal. Sakura and Syaoran wolfed down the flaky white meat, as if they have never eaten anything more delicious.

"You know, Syaoran-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"The fish isn't that bad."

"See, I told ya you would eat anything when you're starving."

"But… It's just the eyes. I just can't stand seeing the bulging fish eyes."   


For a while, they were silent and stared into the fire. The only noise was that of hooting owls and occasional rustling from wild animals. Hugging Syaoran's jacket tighter around her, Sakura tried to stifle a moan._ Really, I'm not used to sliding down the mountain plus, almost falling off a cliff. All the bruises and cuts I have burn like fire. Plus, my head feels so wobbly. It's so hard to just sit up. My shoulder is throbbing because I got hit by rocks. _She looked up at Syaoran, who's eyes were cast down. _I wonder how he's faring right now. He got hit by many rocks, trying to keep me from falling, so he shouldn't be feeling much better. Yet, he's not complaining. I should be brave to and not complain either._

"You're so stupid," Syaoran said, suddenly.

"What?"

"If you're hurt a lot, you should tell me, not just keep quiet. Well, I'm stupid, too. I should have looked after all your injuries first. I'm in a bad enough condition myself, think how wounded you must be."

For a moment, Sakura stared at him, confused. How does he know that I'm injured? Then she felt the side of her head. Wet… which meant blood.

He glared half at himself, and half at her. "How could I have not noticed before? You must have lost a lot of blood, since it hasn't been bandaged earlier."

For a moment, he fumbled around for some sort of bandage. Finding none, he sighed and took off his shirt. Sakura gasped. "Really it's okay! You don't have to use your shirt for bandage. My head's fine."

Narrowing his eyes, he asked, "Do you see any other suitable bandage?"

"Nooo."

"Then, I guess it will have to be my shirt. We certainly can't use your shirt, or my jacket, can we?"

"Nooo."

"And I'm sure you don't want to use my socks, and anyway it's too small."

With this, Syaoran proceeded to tear up his cotton shirt into strips of bandage.

Soon, Sakura's head, shoulder and ankle were bandaged. There were still several more strips left over of his shirt. Sakura winced at all the cuts that were now revealed on Syaoran's back. I_t's all cause of me. If I didn't fall off, he wouldn't have been hurt trying to rescue me_. She blurted out, "You have to bandage your back. It's all bruised and cut up."

"It doesn't matter. Go to sleep now."

"No. Your hurt because of me. I can't stand it. Here, I'll bandage it for you." Sakura gathered the bandage and smoothed it out.

"I'm fine! It's none of your business." Syaoran tried to turn around, then winced because his shoulder ached.

Without further ado, Sakura moved beside him and wet a pieced of the cloth to gently wipe his cuts and the blood stains. _Funny, if this was a year ago, the sight of blood will have made me nauseous. Now, it is of the least importance. Well, who would have ever dreamed that I would be in such a situation, anyway, bandaging Syaoran's back?_ She proceeded to bandage his back tightly and ended with tucking the loose end in. He flinched when her hand touched a slash on his back. Carefully, she smoothed out the bandage on his back.

_Why's she doing this for me? Why would she care whether I'm hurt or dead?_ Syaoran blurted out, "Why?" Sakura stared back blankly. He continued, "Why are you doing this for me. I'm fine by myself. You don't have to nurse over me like I'm some sort of invalid!"

Looking down, she said, "In the first place, you got hurt while saving me, and I want to do at least this in return. Besides, you're my friend, or at least I count you so. It hurts me when you're hurt." At this, her voice cracked. _I can't start crying now. I'm not a baby._ She continued, "You're always helping me. I want to help you, too." Sakura bit her tongue. She would make no references to the past, though. _The past is the past. _Maybe because of exhaustion from that harsh day, or maybe because of the injuries on Syaoran back, a tear plopped down, soaking through Syaoran bandages. _What am I doing? I'm so stupid_. She quickly wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

Syaoran turned around and looked concerned, trying to reach out a hand and say something. Instead, Sakura interrupted, "No, I'm not going to cry and be weak. There are so many dangers out there, and somehow, I have wound up in the middle of them. I ask, why me? Why not someone else? But, I have decided to accept my role and try my best. Sometimes it's so hard that I wanted to give up, but no, I'm going to face whatever obstacles come along. Look how far I've come, with the support of my friends. Even though there is a new enemy, even if there are days worse than this, I won't cry." She swallowed a sob.

Suddenly, Syaoran clasped her into a tight hug, squeezing his arms around her. She gasped. Then, he whispered into her ears, "Why do you always try to exceed yourself? Crying doesn't make you weak. Though I don't want to admit this, sometimes, I _admire_ your persistence and ability to go on. So, cry hard as you want, when you are exhausted and tired from all the hardships you face. It will make you feel better." Sakura's tears continued to well out. _"But_," Syaoran paused. . _God, I can't believe I almost lost you. Still, you are safe, here with me_. "Don't ever cry because you feel lonely, because you are not alone, Sakura."

Leaning her head against his warm shoulder, Sakura wept until no tears were left. _I am not alone. Syaoran…_ After a long silence, she said, "Thank you. I don't even know why I'm crying. Now, look what I've done. I've got all your bandages wet."

"It's all right. Thanks for the bandage. Now, stop worrying and try to sleep," he said gruffly.

With a small smile, Sakura glanced side ways at Syaoran, who was crouching and trying to rub his bare arms. _He's so nice. _Her bandaged head seemed funny, but the blood had gradually soaked up and stopped. She felt better now that Syaoran's wounds were better.

"Syaoran?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you cold?"

"No."

"Do you want your jacket back?"

"No."

With a sigh, Sakura leaned against the wide tree trunk and closed her eyes. _What I've been through today is probably one of the most dangerous experiences. I really thought that I was going to die. I shouldn't be relieved right now, since we're still lost, but nothing seems to matter anymore. Not even that we are hurt, lost, with no food, hardly any suitable clothing, and we don't know when we'll be found. I wonder how Syaoran came to me just in time. Was it chance? Oniichan said that there was no such thing as chance. Thinking about it, I actually called Syaoran, Syaoran, today, instead of Li-kun. Did he notice, or mind? And… he called me Sakura._ For some strange reason, she suddenly felt like crying again. He was so caring and gentle. _And he said that he admired me? His arms are always so supporting, ready to lean on when I am worn out. Maybe that is why I like him so much. _Gradually, she nodded off.

Syaoran gazed at her sleeping form, not minding that his shirt was sacrificed as bandage. _In a way, I am not the Syaoran that I used to be. The little kid who used to like Sakura, making an idiot of himself is gone. Those times seem so far away now. I have changed since I went to Hong Kong, and she has too. It seems as if I am getting to know her all over again. Why do I bother so much with her? I can't seem to help it. I try to stay distant from her, god knows why, but it's so hard. No wonder she wept, after all the hardships today. Why is all this happening to us, anyway?_

* * * * * *

"Wake up! It's morning!" Sakura was extremely enthusiastic and buoyant as she shook Syaoran. She was trying to cover up her break down yesterday. Despite the aching and pain from her wounds, and the stiff neck from sleeping outdoors, she was feeling blithe.

Crankily, Syaoran blinked and stretched. "I didn't sleep all night, and now that I finally did, you wake me up again. The sun's not even up yet!"

"So? It's still morning! Don't you hear the bird's chirping and the clear, dawning sky?" Taking a deep breadth of the tangy mountain air with the fresh scent of pine and earth, she sighed blissfully. Shading her eyes with her hands, she looked into the distance, "Look! The sun's going to rise soon. It's going to be beautiful!"

Syaoran also stood up and gazed into the distance as the sky turned from dusk to rosy pink then stared at Sakura's joyful face. "Hey, do you want to see something? Follow me."

He led her to the high mountain edge. As they emerged from the woods, Sakura gave a gasp at the gorgeous view. Spread wide across were the mountain peaks tinted crimson with the fiery sunrise. It was like seeing the whole world transformed, as the blazing light crept through the dark. As the dazzling sun rose out from the luscious green mountains, vivid colors emerged throughout the whole valley. Sakura grabbed Syaoran's arm, jumping up and down. "It's wondrous, Syaoran-kun!" She didn't even notice that she was speaking his name.

"So you like it? Although we had some trouble here, I thought this cliff would have a great view in fine weather. Guess I was right."

"I love it! Seeing such a beautiful things makes me want to fly." Sakura stretched out her arms and was standing dangerously near the edge.

"Well, don't you go jumping off cliffs. I'm not going to risk my neck to save you again."

Sakura turned around with a smile as radiant as the sunshine, and at that moment, the golden sun was shining directly behind her and highlighted the wisps of hair that danced crazily around her face. Instead of watching the view, Syaoran watched her blithe figure. As she stood at the edge of the cliff, the whole world radiated behind her. _It's a new morning._ For the first time, his scowl eased and the corners of his eyes were peaceful. He almost looked like another person. Sakura caught the almost wistful expression, which she never saw before.

"You called me Sakura yesterday," she suddenly said.

"Yeah? What's so special about that? Your name is Sakura, and my name is Syaoran, a perfectly fine name. My father named me small wolf, since wolves are always lonely, thought they don't show it on the outside."

"But—" Sakura thought about all that while when they didn't call each other's name, after he came back from Hong Kong.

"You asked me before. Wasn't it an agreement?" The corner of his mouth curved up. _But why was it so hard for me to say your name again? It only springs out of my lips when I am about to lose you._

Looking down at the golden valley, Sakura remembered. In a similar situation, he had shouted her name, for the first time. He grabbed her hand, yet her glove slipped and she would have fallen, down to the void, but luckily, Cerberus saved her. Until then, he didn't even call her anything. Yet, afterwards, she asked if she could call him Syaoran. They started calling each other by their proper names, which proved how much closer that they have gotten._ Is this the same Syaoran that I used to know? Or is it someone different. Syaoran… your name has once more crossed my lips._ She remembered; 'Sakura, I'll never let you go.' His intense amber eyes and sincerity as he grabbed her hands tighter when she dangled off the cliff played before her eyes. _He's trying to make it sound as if it didn't matter. Does it?_

"What's the matter?" Syaoran had noticed every change in her expression.

"Well, I forgot to say this to you last night, since we were both so tired, but… thank you. Thank you for all those times that you are there for me."

For the first time in a year, Syaoran smiled one of his rare, true happy smiles. "It's all right. You know what I like about sunrises, Sakura? It's a new beginning of another day, where anything can await. A whole new day to forget the darkness of the night and erase all the pain and bitterness. It is something you can look forward to with a yearning smile. Do I make any sense?"

"Yes, I think I understand. Even if the day before went wrong, the sunrise can bring another chance to mend all the hardships. You can face a whole new day to start over again. There is never a dead end if there is a sunrise. You can seize the day and…" Sakura gazed at Syaoran's intent profile as he gazed at the sky taking the moment to see his face clearly. He still looked like the boy that she had first met with the same deep amber eyes and chestnut locks, which hung, into his eyes. Yet, in his teens, he looked older, more experienced and taller. Now, he was several inches taller than her with broader shoulders. She had grown, but so had he. His whole face seemed more mature and his chin a bit more lean; the careless grin changed his whole feature. Even the long scratch on the side of his face didn't mar the straight profile. Still, they both had a long way to grow yet and change. _And I can get to know you all over again, Syaoran and see who the real person hiding inside is. The end is a hated word, for I am helpless to do anything. Yet, if there's a sunrise everyday, I can always try harder and harder each new day. I know that we will face many more trouble, worse than anything that happened on this trip, but I won't give up._

"I'm glad you understand what I mean. Some people don't. Here, you're going to trip on those rocks. Step back a little." He held out a hand and Sakura leaned on it for a brief moment. From behind some trees, a certain boy and girl with golden eyes watched with a frown at the sweet angel and almost gentle, yet bold boy who balanced her. The blazing sun silhouetted their outline. Even further back, there was another girl, who busily videotaped in a major zoom with sparkling eyes.

* * * * * *

"You guys!" Just then, the magic of the moment was ruined, when Meirin came running to them. "Wow, I finally found you guys. Where were you two? Everyone is frantic searching!"

From behind them, Eron and Erika appeared, as well as Terada-sensei and some other friends. Eron smiled and told the others, "See, I told you I would be able to find them." He looked mighty proud of himself when the teacher praised him. Sakura sighed. No matter how perfect Eron seemed, she could never forget that he knew he was perfect, himself.

Meirin continued, "When Syaoran went out and Tomoyo-chan followed, only Erika and me were left. And then Eron came back, all worried, saying that you disappeared. We were all in despair, but finally, the teachers found us. Everyone else was safe, except for you two. We all split into search parties." Then she paused for a breath. "Man, what happened to you two? You look… ummm terrible."

Syaoran and Sakura both exclaimed, "Huh?" Then they turned red, thinking about what they would look like to the others. Syaoran: shirtless (showing the bruises and cuts all over his body and the bandage), ripped up khaki pants, with only one shoe on, scratched, dirt covered, bloody. Sakura: ripped up shirt, overlarge jacket which belonged to Syaoran, torn shorts, bare feet, blood soaked bandage on head, shoulder, ankle, scrapes, mud, and a leaf stuck to her loose hair, in result of sleeping on the ground. They both broke out in nervous laughter.

"Eh he he he…" There was a dead silence and everyone looked mortified.

Then, Terada-sensei frowned, "This is serious. Never did such a thing happen before in the autumn trip. You two must have had an awful time. We need to get you warmly dressed, nursed, and tucked in bed as soon as we get back."

By this time, word had gone around that the missing students were fine, and a crowd of teachers and students had gathered. Someone lent Syaoran a spare shirt.

Sakura suddenly asked, "Wait! Where's Tomoyo-chan?"

Frowning, Meirin replied, "Oh no! I didn't see her since she ran out after Syaoran."

There was a murmur of horror. Then an amused voice said, "It's all right, I'm here." With a rustle, Tomoyo came from behind a tree, with her video camera.

"TOMOYO-chan! What are you doing there?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh ho ho! Video-taping, what else? I couldn't miss the great opportunity to tape our brave heroine and her valiant knight."

"Tomoyo… since when did you start taping us?"

"Oh, I don't know, when Li-kun caught you from falling off the cliff? Anyway, everything was so romantic! And the 'sunrise' scene will become one of the most beautiful moments in the new movie about you that I'm making."

"WHAT!"

"Don't worry, though. Sigh. I fell asleep, somewhere in the middle. I hope I didn't miss any significant parts. Yet, I do wish my video camera captured every moment, even while I was asleep. Do you know Sakura-chan, that you were leaning against Li-kun's shoulder when you were sleeping---"

Sakura immediately blocked Tomoyo's mouth with her hand, turning red. She hissed, "Do you want everyone to here about what happened? Sheesh, you could have at least told us you were there."

Smiling Tomoyo said, "Then, I would have ruined the _setting_."

Sighing, Sakura concluded that Tomoyo was impossible. She felt cold, just thinking about all the things that Tomoyo could have heard and seen last night. At least people had stopped staring at her.

Soon, the whole middle school were back on the bus, on their way back home. It was almost as if nothing had happened, yet so much had happened in that trip. Maybe for the better. '_You are not alone, Sakura..._' Fiddling with her hair, Sakura blushed. What did he mean?

In the end,

The time will come,

When death seems just around the bend.

Things may seem hopeless for some,

Yet if you just wait until the sunrise,

You will be back to where the beginning never dies

Around the campfire.

**Wish-chan**: Sigh, I had this chapter completed weeks ago, but I kept on adding to it. So, Sakura and Syaoran finally call each other by their names, and Syaoran tries to act like it's no big deal. You know why? Because he's embarrassed. He he. I tried to make this chapter some what more… romantic, though not exactly. I warn thought, this chapter was meant to be S+S in its extremes. I'm not sure if any other chapter would be like this one. Who knows… Guess what? Have you ever taken an English course where the teacher tells you about the Beginning, Rising Action, Climax, Falling Action, and the Resolution. Good news! Finally, the "beginning" has ended. Yup, all that was the beginning. (Gosh, how long is this series gonna be?) That's why there is so much of this weirdness. I changed the title of this part to "Till the Sunrise." I think you would have figured out why by the end. The dialogues are pretty significant!!! Next chapter would start focusing more on the plot and details and the past (I think) Oh yeah, congratulate me! I have actually thought out (almost) all of the difficult story of the past. Change my words. I've got the basic story. Man, it's getting more and more complex. Now, I have to write it, but what sucks is that I still have a lot more to write about, before I get anywhere near telling about the past.   
Please, comments at hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com.   
  
  



	7. Chapter 5 The Five Force Scroll

**Chapter 5: The Five Force Scroll**

**Author's note**: Well, the next two chapters will be… blah. It focuses a lot on the past and the reason it exists is because I need to clear up the past a little bit and I also need to link things up more. Hmm… it will get better, don't worry. Also, many things will clear up in the ending. Yup yup. It's still confusing. Umm… it wasn't clear until now, but I think that Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, etc. are about 14 years old right now. They go to Seijou Junior High… (Or should it be Tomoeda Junior High?) Touya and Yukito are in college, and they're about 20-21.

**_Key:_**

(******) = scene change   
(~~~~~~) = flashback, or the "past" (you'll get it when you read on)

_BRRINGGG!_

"Oh, be quiet!" Sakura hid under her pillow and slammed at the alarm clock, knocking it to the ground.

Kero-chan came out of his drawer and remarked dryly, "It is not like that alarm clock can answer you."__

_Sakura, I'll never let you go_. Syaoran's gentle, yet forceful voice haunted. Sighing, Sakura snuggled into her bed cover. _Why do I have to wake up early today? It's Sunday_. She rubbed her head. _Oh yeah. Yukito-san might come over, so I was going to bake cookies and a homemade cake. _ Her whole body ached from the camp injuries the previous day, and she felt stiff. Trying, to stand up, she collapsed onto the bed again. Kero slipped out of his drawer and hovered to her, concerned. She had told him about the camping experience the other night.

"What's the matter Sakura? You sick?"

Moaning, Sakura tried to sit up again and murmured, "I don't know. My body aches, I know I should after all I went through yesterday, but… some how, I feel as if my whole energy is drained. I'm so tired."

"Well, I guess that's only expected from that camping trip." _Shudder_. "I wish I was there. This new force gives me a more dreadful feeling than before. What's worse is that I can't find out the key to this. It's all a mystery from the past's past, even beyond Clow Reed."

"It's not just because of the camping trip. I had this worn out feeling from before, but now, it's worse. It kind of feels like the times when I first learned how to change the cards into Sakura Cards. Remember? I was sleepy all the time."

"Oh! I wonder why hadn't thought of it before. Of course, now, you're body is using more of your energy to create brand new cards. No wonder you are worn out. Well, considering what you've been going through, your body still is stronger than I would have expected. At least you don't fall asleep anymore." On a side, he muttered, "And you used to collapse so sweetly into the Chinese brat's arms."

"What!?" Sakura through her pillow at Kero-chan.

"Uhh—nothing. I said that proves that your power has grown considerably, since you faced Eriol, aka Clow Reed. Well, you better stay in bed and call your 'niichan."

"No, don't call him. He worries too much. Besides, I need to get up and make cookies. Tsukishiro-san is coming over."

"Are you still hankering over the snow-bunny?"

"No. It's just that I don't see him often, now that he is in college."

"Do you think that it is time to awaken Yue, again? Things will be getting worse, and you need all the protection."

"NO," Sakura said forcefully. "He's finally having a peaceful life. I don't want to draw in any more people in this, than is necessary. Besides, he'll awaken naturally, when the right time arrives." Furrowing her eyebrows deeply, she sat up. Suddenly, a vision flashed before her eyes. The Five Force Scroll.

_What is that?_ She shook her head. _Really, I better get up. My mind is getting crazy or something. Hmm, I should wear long sleeves and pants to cover up these nasty cuts and bruises_. Painfully, she forced herself to stand up and keep her balance. _I better act energetic, or else, Touya would get suspicious again._ Luckily, her father hadn't been home when she came back from camp, but her brother was.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~__

_Flashback of the previous night, when Sakura came back from camp…_

"I'm home!" Sakura walked into the house, back from the camp trip.

Touya gripped her shoulders and shouted as he shook her, "Kaijou! What the heck (^_^) happened to you? You look like you fell off a cliff!"

"Eh he he he…" A big sweat drop rolled down her head.

"Answer me! What are all these cuts, bruises, and the bandages on your head? Man, that bandage looks like a ripped up shirt. I better look at it."

"Uh, I'm fine…" Sweat drops pouring down. "Really."   


_During dinner…_

Sakura gulped down the food. _Slurp. Munch, crunch. Choke choke. Ahhh! _"Delicious, 'niichan! Umghph._ Cough cough. _Water please!"   
  
"Man, what happened to you? I know camp food isn't great, but you eat like you haven't eaten for weeks," Touya gazed with shock as she devoured the food. "You'll get fat if you always eat like that."

"Don't worry. Today is an exception. The only thing I've eaten since yesterday is yummy, slithering slimy fish with bulging eyes."

"Fish?"

"Yup. Fresh from the brook." Sakura noted with amusement that Touya looked slightly green.

"Man, has camping gone worse since I went?" Touya muttered. "And you still didn't tell me what happened to get you this hurt. If the brat did it…"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sakura sighed, "So, you see Kero-chan? He always worries."   
  
"It's cuz he cares about his adowable widdle swister (adorable little sister.)"

Sakura, "^_^!"   
* * * * * *

"Will you stop fidgeting?" I can't get this bandage straight!" Meirin slapped the ointment on Syaoran's back, impatiently.

"Owwwww!" Syaoran lay flat on his stomach, on his bed. Wei had brought in some special herbs to treat his injuries that morning.

"Boys! They don't know what is good for them." She placed the last bandage

"Uh, thanks, I guess…"

"You guess? You know how I hate the sight of blood. You should be thankful I 'm anywhere near you. But, I'm your cousin, after all. Man, you know, Sakura looked even worse than you did. Get up now."

Gingerly, Syaoran got up. Meirin then handed him a white parcel. He asked, "What's this?"

"Well, umm… Sakura was hurt, so I thought she might want some ointments to heal her wounds quicker… So, I thought you might want to give it to her."

He stared at her blankly and then grinned, "Sure. Man, you're turning nice all of a sudden, Meirin. Didn't know you cared. Or, is the real you lost back in the woods, somewhere?"

"Hmmph! It's just that there was some leftover, that's all. Don't tell her that I gave it to you." Meirin looked away, haughtily and stuck out her tongue.

"Don't worry," Syaoran easily patted her back and got up.   


* * * * * *

_Why am I actually going to Sakura's house right away? It's Sunday. I can give it to her at school tomorrow. It's not like I'm worried or anything. Yeah, it's only cause Meirin kicked me out the door. That's why. (Grumble, grumble)_ Getting off his bicycle at the Kinomoto residence, Syaoran hesitantly tried to press the doorbell. Drawing back his finger, he tried to press it again, but each time, something kept him from doing it. For a while, he kept on doing this. Suddenly, the front door swung open and a terrifying tall figure emerged.

They both screamed, "AHHHHH!" in unison.

Then, quick foot steps sounded and someone asked, "What's the matter, oniichan?" Sakura's head popped up from behind the person.

Touya gawked and then stammered at Syaoran, "Gah! Who are you?"

From behind, Sakura peered over Touya's shoulder and to her surprise, saw Syaoran. "'Nii-chan, let him in. He's a friend."

"Him? I never saw him before in my life!" Touya faced Syaoran, "What do you want?"

Syaoran glared at Touya fiercely. It was the first time that they had met face to face since he had left Japan.

Then, Touya's brain finally clicked and he shouted, "YOU! You possible can't be the little Chinese brat! What the hell are you doing at my house! Actually, what are you doing in Japan, anyway? Get _OUT_!"

With lightening sparking between them, Syaoran shouted back, "Well, for a matter of fact, I'm not that _little_ anymore. In a year or two, I will be as tall, if not taller than you." He moved into an attacking position.

Taken back Touya stared at the "little brat." Hmmph. _How can a guy grow so fast? Man, he's pretty okay looking, as far as boys his age do. Not a little kid anymore… He's almost a young man, who knows how to fight for his life. And it doesn't help that he is ALMOST my height._

"Anyway, get out of my way. I'm not here to meet you." Syaoran tried to shove.

"When I was your own age, _kid_, I had more respect for my elders."

"Oh really?" Syaoran narrowed his eyes and stared back coolly at Touya. Before they got any hotter, Sakura butted in, "Well now, come on in, Syaoran-kun. Uh, oniichan, didn't you have to go somewhere?"

"No. I don't need to go anywhere. I'm staying right her until that brat…"

"His name is Li Syaoran."

"—Until that brat states why he came here. Sheesh, I though he was gone for good."

"Oniichan—" Sakura began, then she looked back and forth at the ferocious rivals. ZAP! ZAP! A renewal of a glaring contest began. Sakura said, "Hoe-e! Syaoran-kun. Umm, why don't you come in?"

Touya flicked back his black hair, not moving a step from the doorway.

Syaoran said, "Oh yeah I brought some medicine for your injuries. They make it heal faster. Wei made them." Syaoran shoved the package into Sakura's hands.

"For me? Thank you!"

"Probably, it is poisoned," Touya murmured sulkily.

"Oniichan~"

Touya replied, "And what does that brat have to do with you? Why does he have to bring medicine for you, when you can get along perfectly well by yourself?"

There was a pause and both Syaoran and Sakura turned red. Suspiciously, Touya glanced back and forth at them.

"Uh, Meirin told me to give it to you. You can thank her," Syaoran said.

"Meirin? Un! Of course I'll thank her tomorrow. Tell her when you get home. Umm… Why don't you come in? Stay for tea." Sakura sent her own signals to Touya, who pouted back.

"Eh? No! I need to go now." Syaoran tried to back off.

"No, I insist. I have everything ready. Touya is going to go out just this moment." Emphasizing this, she shoved Touya out.

In protest, he shouted, "Hey! I'm going to stay till he goes!" Sighing, Sakura slammed the door shut, muffling the sound from outside.

"Come now."

Syaoran was about to refuse again, but he suddenly frowned. _The Five Force Scroll… What is that? Why do I have a sudden vision?_ Then Sakura cried out, "Oh no!" A bang came out from the kitchen and Sakura flew in. Hesitating a moment, Syaoran stepped into the house, too, taking off his shoes.

"Hoe-e!!!" A clanging was heard in the kitchen.

Quickly, he ran into the kitchen. There, Sakura bent over the oven, with a blackened face. She stood up and apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry. I was baking a cake and I guess--- I guess I burnt it."

With round eyes, Syaoran peered at the deformed black lump in the oven, and then at Sakura who was wearing an oversized t-shirt and baggy jeans, with an apron, covered with soot.

For a moment, Syaoran lips twitched. Raising an eyebrow, Sakura asked defiantly, "What? Are you making fun of my cake? At least I tried! It's been ages since I made such a stupid mistake as this. Really! I improved over the last few years." She gazed skeptically at the blackened mound. Then, she looked down at herself. "Oh yeah. I know that I look awful. This shirt is my brother's old one. I didn't know anyone would stop by. Anyway, have a seat. I'll get you something to drink."

While Sakura rummaged through the kitchen, Syaoran examined the picture of her mother. _Wow, she really was beautiful. No wonder my father loved her. Yet, personally, I don't think she looks much like Sakura, except her eyes_. He said bashfully, "Your mother was a very beautiful person."

"Thank you. Sadly, I don't think that I look like her, at all. Maybe except my eyes. But lots of people, including Tomoyo's mother says that I do. Maybe my mother looked different when she was my age. Most of the pictures of when my mother was young is not here."

Setting down some tea and a platter of cookies, Sakura said, "Here, try some of the cookies that I just made. I hope they came out okay." Kero appeared, at the word "cookies."

"Hey not fair! I want cookies, too!" Without waiting, Kero took a bite of the chocolate chip cookies. Suddenly, an expression of pure disgust came over him. "AHHHH! This tastes awful. What didja do, Sakura-chan?"

"Hoe?" Sakura exclaimed, heartbroken. "You try it Syaoran."

Bracing himself for the worst, Syaoran took a bite of the cookie. He managed to choke it down, but barely.

"How is it?" Sakura looked pleadingly. "I wanted to give it Tsukishiro -san, who's going to come over, later on."

Looking gray, Syaoran stammered, "Uh… it's very… unique."

Sakura spun around, downcast. "You're lying. It's awful. Kero-chan says so."

Syaoran was confused as too what to say, since it did taste awful. "Well, umm… did you forget any ingredient? Er—it tastes very… salty."

Sakura checked off her finger. "Hmm. Flour, baking powder, chocolate chip, butter, nuts… Hoe-e! I think I put in a cup of salt instead of sugar! I am so absent minded these. I don't know what is wrong with me!"

"No wonder! See, it would have tasted marvelous, if you didn't forget the sugar. The texture and moistness is just right."

Brightening up Sakura said, "Thank-you!. Here have some tea. Sorry about the cookies." Setting down the tea set, she tried to pour the steaming tea with trembling hands. Blanking out for a second, she dropped the pot and it fell with a crash onto the floor. Hot tea splattered everywhere, with broken chips of china. For a moment, Sakura stood still, then she blushed and murmured apologies as she picked up the broken china and mopped up the mess. Clutching the rag, Sakura thought, _What's wrong with me? Especially when I have a guest. _Out loud she said, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do. I'm so clumsy."

She didn't notice it when Syaoran narrowed his eyes slightly as he watched her silently.

Shortly, he said, "It's okay. Just go on with making another cake or something. I'll—er just watch out if you forget something."

Kero raised an eyebrow. He muttered, "Sounds more like, 'I'll watch out for you because I think that there is something wrong with you and I am worried.'"

Syaoran glared at him, mumbling, "Stupid cotton stuffed doll."

Proceeding in making another batch of cookies, Sakura poured the flour into the bowl. As she tried to mix it, Syaoran simultaneously took the eggbeater from her trembling hands. He briskly began to mix it. Sakura blushed. Soon, they placed the cookie sheet into the oven. Sakura wiped her forehead. "Do you think it will turn out okay?"

"I guess."

"Oh yeah! I need to get another china set from the basement. Wait a second." Sakura ran down the stairs. She gripped at the banister when she got to the bottom. Partly, she had to get the china, but partly, she didn't want to show anyone how weak she was at that point. Gasping for breath, she stared at the empty space, where the Clow Card Book had once been. I wonder how it came to my house anyway. _Was it just coincidence that it was there for me to find it? _She then spun around. W_hat's this feeling? It almost feels as if… yes, it's magic, but it feels more musty and pleasant. Like old memories._

* * * * * *

"What's taking her so long?" Kero asked.

"I don't know," Syaoran replied unenthusiastically, taking off his jacket. "Anyway, what's wrong with her today. Is she sick?"

"She's been very worn out these days."

"Yeah. First, she blows up her cake. Next, she forgets the sugar in the cookie; then she breaks the china. What next?"

"She's been making new cards. Only a very powerful person can seal the natural forces. Anyway, why did you come back?"

"It's not of your business, stuffed doll."

"WHAT? You ignorant brat, you…"

_CRASH! BOOM! KABOOM!_ Suddenly, there was a clatter in the basement. Quickly, Syaoran sprang up and ran down the stairs, followed by Kero.

* * * * * *

Rubbing her bottom, Sakura looked around the mess. Accidentally, she had tripped over a box on the floor, and as she fell, she upset a shelf and miscellaneous things came tumbling on her.

"What happened, Sakura?" Kero asked, worried.

"Umm, I guess I tripped. Clumsy me. Maybe I take after my mother. My father tells endless stories about how clumsy she was and how she can fall asleep anywhere. After all, she fell in love with him when he caught her as she fell off a tree."

"Really? I never knew." _But it is more likely that you are clumsy from your body's exhaustion. _Kero hovered over a chest, on top of the scattered pile of books and boxes.

Syaoran ran a finger over it. "It looks really old. Wait, there's letters engraved in the side." He rubbed the brass plate, and then blew the dust off his forefinger. "It says… Nadeshiko."

"That's my mom's name! That chest must have belonged to my mother. I never knew that it was here. Thinking about it, Tomoyo's mother had a chest like this, too," Sakura exclaimed, examining the lock. "I wonder how I can open this. It's locked."

"Maybe, we can discover something in there about the past," Syaoran said. Then he frowned._ The past? About my father, as well as her mother?_

"How can I open this? I know! I'll try the magic key." She drew out her key from inside her shirt.

"Do you think it will work?" Syaoran asked.

"Why shouldn't it? It is supposed to be a magic key." Bracing herself, Sakura slipped the key into the lock, then turned it. _Click_. A glare of light blinded the three of them. Sakura shielded her eyes. Then, it died down. Curiously, Sakura found that the chest lid had been opened. On the top was a picture of two school girls. Sakura picked it up. On the back, letters were scrawled, _Nadeshiko and Sonomi, friends forever_. "Why, it's a picture of mother and Tomoyo's mother!"

They all peered at the picture. Nadeshiko was smiling and had her arm around Sonomi. They were wearing their school uniforms, and looked around in middle school. "Wow, this was my mom when she was around my age! I never saw one of her when she was younger."

"She smiles like you," Syaoran commented. Sakura didn't realize that it was a compliment.

"What's beneath that?" Kero asked. Sakura rummaged through and she drew out an ancient looking scroll, tied with a frayed ribbon.

"Look! I found this. But what is it?" Sakura unraveled it.

"So, what does it say?" Kero asked impatiently. There was a baffled expression on Sakura's face.

"Why? What's the matter?" Syaoran asked. Shoving the scroll out, she asked, "Can you read this?" Everyone peered over it, and their expressions turned blank.

"Ahh! I get it!" Kero exclaimed. "Now I know what this is."

"WHAT?!" Sakura and Syaoran exclaimed.

"This scroll is written in the language of the ancient magicians of the Five Powers."

"So, what does it say?" Syaoran asked.

"That…" Kero said, creating a big suspension. "Well, actually, I can't read it. That language is a dead language, like Latin. Clow Reed probably knew."

Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped. Sakura said, "Then, we don't know anymore than before, do we? I wonder how my mother had anything like this anyway."

"Isn't she supposed to have something like the sixth sense? The ability to see and communicate with spirits, tell fortunes, have mind power, telekinesis, and basically, the ability to see beyond a normal person. So, she might have been able to read this thing," commented Kero.

Sakura ran a finger through the elaborate letters of the faded scroll and then shouted, "Wait! The last part is in Chinese! It says…   
'_The Five Force Scroll was left by Clow Reed. It was the key to find the hidden Clow Cards and was given to the chosen mortal guardian of this Scroll, who had a role to find and guard the Clow safely in Tomoeda district, until the new Card Mistress was chosen.'"_

"Well, what did all that mean? So, Clow Reed made this scroll?" Syaoran asked,

"I think that this is the explanation to why the Clow Card Book was here. This scroll mentions something about the mortal guardian. So, someone had to track the Book down and keep it safe, for you, Sakura, the Card Mistress to take. Over the long years since Clow Reed left the world, the Book would have wondered all over the place. Yet, it would have wound up in Tomoeda district, as was planned by Clow Reed, but it had to be found, and kept in a safe place."

"So, this scroll was the clue to where it could be found?" Syaoran asked.

"Probably. So, Sakura had things easy for her, instead of having to search for the Clow, herself," Kero answered.

"Wait, but what is this scroll doing in this house anyway?" Sakura asked.

Suddenly, the scroll blazed and everything else went black.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Where am I?" Sakura asked, rubbing her eyes. She looked around. "Why, it's our neighborhood!" Syaoran and Kero came next to her.

"Doesn't it look, different, somehow?" Syaoran asked.

Just then, a girl about fourteen walked _through_ them, her long violet hair streaming behind her.

Sakura turned cold. "Syaoran-kun, Kero-chan. Did you s-see? She walked right through us… Is she a gh-gh-ghh…"

"Ghost?" Syaoran finished the word.

"Hoe-e."   


That girl then waved a hand and called out, "Hi Sonomi-chan!" to another girl, who had short auburn hair. "Come, take a picture with me! It's the first day of official spring."

"Sure Nadeshiko! Anything you want. I know how photogenic you are." Together, they stood, and the girl with long hair wrapped her arms around her friend, and took a picture. Their pose was the same as the one in the picture that Sakura found in the chest.   


Sakura stammered, "Nadeshiko and Sonomi? That—that's… How can they have the same name as…"

"Don't you see, Sakura? We're the only ones who can see each other. They're not the ghosts. We are. See?" Syaoran demonstrated by walking through a tree. "We don't even exist here. Anyway, we weren't even born yet."

"Hoe-e! What happened?"   
  
"If I am guessing correctly, this is the past, many years ago, and that's Nadeshiko and Sonomi, when they were in junior high," Kero said, gravely.

"But how? Wait, maybe the scroll…" Sakura then gawked at the slender girl. That's my mother. To her surprise, she looked familiar. _Why—she almost looks like me, except for a different hair color_. Nadeshiko's hair came down to her back, and unlike the pictures taken in her modeling years, her hair was less wavy, and quite similar to how Sakura wore hers after she had grown it. Even Sonomi looked a little different, with hair that came to her shoulders and longer bangs. _They seem like very close friends._   


Sonomi then spoke, "Is anything wrong, Nadeshiko? You seem worried about something. Don't hide anything."

Nadeshiko said, "Well, actually, I had another dream, yesterday."

"Was it one of your prophetic ones?"

"Yes. I dreamt of a man called Clow Reed, the greatest magician in the world, during his time. He summoned me to find the Five Force Scroll."

"The what? Hmm, having powers like you must be very hard. Why do you have to find it, anyway?"

"He said that I must find the scroll, which will let me find the Clow Card Book, and I have to guard it till the Card Mistress arises."

"Sigh. If it was anyone other than you, Nadeshiko, I wouldn't believe it."

Smiling a girlish smile, Nadeshiko said, "Well, whatever it is, I've got to do it. And I say, Clow Reed was the best looking man that I've ever seen in my life!"

Sonomi looked extremely annoyed at this, but just then they had to cross the street. Looking behind her back, while she talked, Nadeshiko said, "I wonder if there is such a gorgeous guy in real life. Or maybe people back then were all handsome--" Just then, she bumped into another person, hard. "Ouch!" The person had to steady her, while she got her balance.

Nadeshiko blushed from her clumsiness and stammered, "Umm, I'm so sorry."

The mysterious young man just nodded and walked away briskly, across the street. She couldn't even get a clear look at his face. For a moment, Nadeshiko stood in the middle of the street, puzzled. Then she spun around, her emerald eyes wide as her hand flew to her chest. She could only catch a glimpse of the back of the boy that she had never seen before. He blended right into the crowd since he was dressed all in black. His hair was a glossy dark brown, tied into a braid that came half way down his back, which switched as he turned. Just then, the green light turned on and the cars began to zoom. The person had disappeared, completely. Nadeshiko clenched her fists tight.   


Sakura stared at Nadeshiko. _The expression on her face is so surprised. If Tomoyo-chan was here, she would make this moment have that suspenseful music. I wonder why my mother looks so shocked._

Syaoran gazed into the crowd, where the young man had just disappeared. Strange. He was so odd, especially because of his hair and clothing, or maybe because of the power Syaoran could feel in him.   


"Nadeshiko, get out of the road. It's a green light. You're in the way." Somomi dragged off Nadeshiko, who still was dazed. "Really, I don't see how you can bump into everyone and be such a klutz, and remain the most graceful girl in Seijou Junior High. Nade-chan? Are you okay? What's the matter?" Sonomi waved her hand in front of her head.

"Oh! Huh? What did you say? I'm fine." Laughing, Nadeshiko headed towards the school. Yet, when her back was turned, she frowned. _Why is it that I can feel something different about him? Who is he?_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A light blazed again. Blinking Sakura found that they were all back in the basement again. She was still holding the Five Force Scroll. Shaking his head, Syaoran muttered, "What in the world just happened?"   


Just then, the doorbell rang from upstairs. Sakura cried, "Hoe-e! Onii-chan must have brought Tsukishiro-san over!" Leaving everything in the basement, she ran upstairs, and Syaoran followed, grabbing Kero.   


* * * * * *

"What's taking the kaijou so long to get the door? I thought she'd spring up since you are coming over today," Touya grumbled to Yukito. "Oh yeah, did I tell you? The Chinese brat's back for the worse."

"You mean Li Syaoran? I do wonder why you hate him so much. He's a nice kid, though he was kind of rough in the beginning. You should be glad that he is so friendly with Sakura," Yukito commented.

"You know very well that is the very reason I don't like him. Well, when he first came back from Hong Kong, I could tell that he was not getting along with Sakura that well. But, something happened at that camp trip. Augh! He got better looking and taller, too. I don't know where he gets his looks from. And he came to our house today! I, her own god blessed _brother_ was kicked out, while the brat stayed!"

"Sometimes. To-ya, I wonder if you hate him more because he almost beat you that first time you met him, when he was only ten."

Before Touya could retort, Sakura panted and opened the door. "Sorry. Come on in!"

They sat down in the kitchen and Sakura presented them home baked chocolate chip cookies, fresh from the oven. "Have some Tsukishiro -san. They should taste better, since Syaoran-kun helped me make them."

Touya frowned, _"Him_?"

Yukito looked up and greeted with a friendly smile, "Why, it's been a long time since I saw you, Li Syaoran! It's nice to see you again."

Slowly, Touya turned his head around, to see Syaoran behind him. "YOU! WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE? GET OUT!"

"Okay. I was just about to go. Why would I _want_ to stay here, in the first place?" Syaoran bowed to Yukito and then nodded at Sakura, then stalked out of the house, slamming the door. _BAM_!

Everyone jumped. Sakura glared at her brother.

Yukito said, "Well, we all know your brother's temper. If you get on his good side, he can be an angel, but if you can't… watch out…"

"Yuki! I thought you were my friend. I just don't like that brat, that's all. I don't, I don't!" Touya cracked his knuckles.

Sakura jumped, "Oh yeah, Syaoran-kun forgot to take his jacket. I better call him later."

"Just give it to him in school tomorrow. Better yet, burn it." Touya said.   


* * * * * *   


_Wow, I never knew that side of my mother, no, she is just Nadeshiko, not my mother. She seems so less like the composed, graceful, and gentle lady that I see in pictures… but more like… any normal girl. Hmm, my father resembles Clow Reed too, after all, he is half of Clow-san's reincarnation. So, he is handsome, too_. _So was Eriol. _Sakura walked into her room. "Kero-chan, you can stop hiding now. Everyone's gone."

Pouting, Kero came out. "Ican'tbelievethatyouateallthecookieswithoutme!!!"

"Hoe? Oh. The cookies. I'll give you some next time. See, I brought you some pudding, instead." Sakura took out the vanilla pudding and handed it to Kero with a teaspoon.

"Really? Sakura-chan's the best! Hey, wait. Didn't you just leave the scroll and the chest downstairs, in the basement?"

"Hoe-e! I totally forgot that I did." Sakura ran downstairs. She switched on the lights in the basement, and then picked up the scroll, dusting it.

Everything went black.

**Continued Chapter 6**   
**Please read on for 2 more chapters… these stuff are boring but… I did need to sort out the past and all those silly details. That's why they're taking me ages to write and edit.**   
  



	8. Chapter 6 First Meeting of Rivals Or Al...

**Chapter 6: First Meeting of Rivals (or Allies?)**

_Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, etc. are about 14 years old right now. They go to Seijou Junior High… Touya and Yukito are in college, and they're about 20-21.___

**_Key:_**

(******) = scene change   
(~~~~~~) = flashback, or the "past" (you'll get it when you read on)   


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Kero-chan? Did we get drawn into the past again?" Sakura asked.

"It seems like we did," Kero replied.

"This is kind of annoying. I wonder how this works," a third voice said.

"HOE-E! A ghost!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Geez, it's only me. I wonder how _I_ got drawn in, when I'm not even at your house," Syaoran said. He was holding a plate in one hand, and a towel in the other. Obviously, he was in the middle of washing dishes.

"Probably, there is some sort of connection, or something. Look!" Kero exclaimed.   


A young man with a midnight blue cloak kneeled before an old man with a staff. The wizened man spoke, "Li Ryuuren, you were chosen to go to Japan, being the most powerful mage of your generation in our clan, and the only one to pass the Ordeal of Sorcery, successfully. Take your mission wisely and thoughtfully. You are to find the _Five Force Scroll_, which is most probable to be found in Clow Reed's old house, in Tomoeda district, where he died. The _Five Force Scroll _will be the key to find where the Clow Cards are hidden. Once you have found the Clow, bring it back to Hong Kong, for our clan to guard, to prevent destruction."

The old man then drew out a long, shimmering sword and placed the flat of it onto the younger man's shoulder. "Take the Sword of the Li clan. It has been handed down for many generations, through your great ancestors. Use it well, to fight off any foes that may prevent your mission. Remember, accomplish your mission faithfully and hold honor to your name. You are a 'chosen one.' Take that liberty to excel your powers."

"I'll obey, Great-Uncle, head of the Elders." Then, the young man stood up and received the glistening blade with two hands, and slid it into its sheath. He walked out of the room, passing quite close to where they were standing. Since the room was so dark, it was hard to see what his face looked like, yet he seemed only 2 to 4 years older than them, and his eyes were a startling midnight blue. For a moment, he seemed to stare at where Sakura, Syaoran, and Kero were, but then he brushed past them, with his tied back hair swishing past them.   


"This is Hong Kong?" Sakura asked. "Wait. Isn't that person the one that bumped into my mother?"

Syaoran murmured, "Well, this place looks awfully familiar. Actually, it looks like the House of the Elders of my clan, back in Hong Kong. And those words that the old man said… they sound awfully familiar." Syaoran remembered the voice. "Li Syaoran, you were the chosen one… hold your family honor… follow your mission faithfully…" He clenched his eyes._ I left all that behind…_

Sakura rounded her eyes and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing."   


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Syaoran groaned, "Where are we, now?"

"Well, we're certainly not home," Kero said.

They were standing in front of a great house. Stepping back, Sakura exclaimed, "Wait! Isn't this Eriol's house?"

"It is! Also, it is Clow Reed's old house. Huh? I hear some noises," Kero said.   
  


"Is this it, Nade-chan?" Sonomi asked.

"I think it is. Here, you can go home now. I'll just find the scroll, and go immediately back," young Nadeshiko said. She was dressed entirely in black, and had her hair tightly braided back. "Hmm, I feel like a thief."

"Are you sure that no one lives in there? Is it the right place? It's so dark and creepy."

"Shh. Of course it is here. I can feel Clow-san's power, even though it is years since he has been here. Here, I'm going to go in."

"How?"

"Watch." Deftly, Nadeshiko climbed up the gate, then jumped over on the other side. "I don't think it would be hard." Then she waved from the other side of the gate.   


"Come on. Let's follow," Sakura said, walking right through the gate. Somehow, this is very convenient. _Hmm, I never knew that my own mother… wait, she's just Nadeshiko… I never knew that Nadeshiko was such a good burglar._   


Quickly, Nadeshiko climbed up a tall tree beside the house. When she was in level with the second floor, she jumped from the branch to the windowsill, which was at least several feet away. Sakura clenched her eyes at this, but marvelously, Nadeshiko landed with perfect balance. From there, she waved at Sonomi, failing to notice a shadow moving towards the house. Examining the locks on the window, Nadeshiko murmured, "So, it's sealed with magic." Closing her eyes, she forced her _chi_ into the locks. The locks opened. Swinging open the windows, Nadeshiko jumped in. They didn't notice that she fell head over heels when she got inside…   


"Wow, she's a world class thief," Syaoran said.

"Thanks a lot. That's my _mother_," Sakura replied.   


Nadeshiko ran down the dark corridors, never faltering a moment. The aura of the Five Force Scroll was clear, and she headed to the room where it was hidden. Sakura, Syaoran, and Kero followed as well as they could. Had they been in their real forms, they would have knocked over half the things in the house. Finally, Nadeshiko stopped, as she came to a door. Hesitantly, she opened it, and stepped. It was Clow Reed's great sitting room. The Five Force Scroll was laid on the table, ready for anyone to take. Smooth as a cat, she walked to where it was.

At the same time, another black figure moved from the window. Nadeshiko grabbed the scroll, in unison with the mysterious person. She gasped, but didn't let go of the scroll. For a moment, they both tugged at the scroll.

Finally, the other person spoke. His voice was smooth and menacing, and also icy. "Let go of the scroll and give it to me."

Nadeshiko replied, "No. You give it to me."

"It's mine. Who are you anyway, thief?"

"Who are you calling thief? You sneaked in, same as me. Give it!"

"Do you even know what this is? It's rightfully my families'. Hand it over before I take it by force."

"I can't give it to you. I was summoned by Clow Reed to find the Five Force Scroll and use it to search for the hidden Clow."

There was a moment of surprise in the young man's face. "Clow Reed?" His grip on the scroll loosened, and Nadeshiko took the brief moment to take it away.

"Hey, give it! How come you know about all this? Who are you, anyway?" The mysterious person tried to take it back, but Nadeshiko dodged.

"Clow Reed chose me to be the mortal guardian of the Five Force Scroll. I don't ignore what such people tell me to do. So let me be."

"You? You're only a kid, a little girl. What powers can you have? You're weak."

"Well, I don't think you're much older than me, anyway. Probably two, or three years older at the most. And I'm stronger than you think I am. I have the greatest second sight in this neighborhood, probably, in all of Japan. With my sixth sense, I bet I can even find out who you are."

"I don't care. I need the Five Force scroll, because I need to find the Clow Card Book and take it back to my family, in Hong Kong."

"You live in Hong Kong?"

"That's none of your business. Now give it." He lunged forward at Nadeshiko, who dodged back, but he managed to grab hold of her long braided hair. Pulling her hair back till her head was tilted back, he said with clenched teeth, "Now, give it, before you regret it."

She squirmed, but he was the taller, stronger one, and she couldn't move. "Ow, let go! You're hurting me!" Desperately, she kicked his shin, and then turned several flips, and landed outside of the room.

"You!" In anger the boy ran after her. Nadeshiko ran quickly through the corridors, without bumping into anything, since her second sight let her sense where everything was. He chased her with equal agility. Finally, Nadeshiko came upon a dead end, with no where to turn. She looked around, finding no escape. Grabbing her, he doubled her arms behind her back. Nadeshiko buckled over, wincing in pain, but refused to give up the scroll. Cowering back to the wall, she waited for him to strike. They froze in that position.

After a moment, she opened her clenched eyes and stared back into his eyes. To her surprise, she found that they were a startling blue, though it was hard to see his other features in the dark. His trembling arm was raised above her head and he was ready to hit her. They were both gasping for breath, while there was a silence.

With frightened, yet cool emerald eyes, Nadeshiko asked, "You don't plan on striking a girl, do you? That will be the act of a coward."

"I'll do anything to get that scroll, and since you are an obstacle, I'll be violent, if I can get it."

"Why are you so desperate for it? I need it, too."

"Too bad. I will have it my way. Even if you get hurt, it's not my fault. You've been warned. Making a move for it, he clenched both of her arms with one hand and made a rough grab. With both of them pulling, the scroll made a _RIP_ sound, and ripped into two.

They both gazed in horror at what had happened.

"Now look what you've done!" he exclaimed fiercely.   
  
"Who was the one that twisted my arms and grabbed for it?" Nadeshiko retorted.

In anger, he raised his arms in the air. She gazed back defiantly, and he swung down his palm, slapping her face. For a moment, Nadeshiko looked shocked and fingered the stinging palm mark on the side of her face. Long wisps of hair escaped from her braid dangled down. Then, she stood up obstinately and slapped him right back, shouting, "Do you think you'll get away with hitting me, when no one has ever struck me in my life? Do you think that I'm that weak and that I will burst out crying, like any girl would? Well you're mistaken. I'm different. I won't give up, now or ever. You won't beat me that easily!"

He fingered his cheek with an almost amused look then muttered, "Idiot."

They both glared at each other, sparkling sapphire eyes against emerald, with half the scroll in each of their hands. For what seemed like hours, they breathed heavily, facing each other in the dark, hardly able to see each other except for the sparkling anger in their eyes.   
  


A glowing light formed in the middle. A white spherical form appeared, then suddenly, out popped a little animal. It looked something like a mixture between Kero-chan and Mokona. It was like a white form of Kero-chan and Suppi, with large rabbit ears. Yawning it gazed around. Everyone sweat dropped.

"W-what is that?" Nadeshiko stammered.

"I'm Moonstone, immortal guardian of the Five Force Scroll. I was supposed to be the advisor for the chosen mortal guardian…" the white bunny thing faded off.

Nadeshiko and the young man had resumed their animus glares. He made a grab for the other half of the scroll, while she ducked under his legs. In a Chinese martial arts stance, he was ready to attack. Nadeshiko eyed him warily. They both went for each other, and in a clamor, he managed to get hold of her leg, while she was pulling his long tied back hair.

"STOP!" Moonstone gave a flare of light. "You two have ripped the Five Force Scroll, is that correct?"

The two guilty ones hung their head in shame, sweat dropping.

"I, Moonstone, was created by Clow Reed, in his death bed. Though I am not as powerful as Cerberus or Yue (at this, Kero-chan looked smug) I still have a certain extent of power, and will assist you to find the Clow."

"So?" The young man asked. "Who is going to own the scroll?"

"Put the halves of the scroll together and read the first line."

Grudgingly, Nadeshiko and the young man unrolled the scroll and put the ripped piece together. They both gawked. "There's nothing written on it!"

"Well, that's to be expected. It's written in the ancient mage's language, and will appear only when the time comes. Anyway, you wouldn't be able to read it, anyway. So, I will give to some special power. Now looks again. The first line should have appeared." At this, Moonstone blew some glistening powder on the two.

Together, they read the first line. "The Five Force Scroll. This scroll is the key in finding the long lost Clow Card Book, so that mortal guardians may keep it safe till the new Card Mistress arises. Two chosen people must join and fight together against the dark forces who will hinder their way. TWO?"

Moonstone said, "Get it? Two. And since you two are fighting over the scroll, and seemed to have so carelessly ripped it, you can each keep on half and work together."

They both had a horrified expression. The mysterious young man shouted, "Her? No way! Just give it to me. I'll manage it. I wouldn't believe she is a chosen one, for my life. I want the scroll, and I will get it, no matter what. Now give it!"

"What?!" Nadeshiko exclaimed. She was about to hit him, but he seized her right arm and twisted it again. Nadeshiko held back a scream. "Aaa… Let go, you… you moron. _Baka_!" He twisted it harder, till she thought her arm was going to break.

"You, girl, you better give the scroll to me now, before you regret it. I'm dead serious. I will break your arm and hurt you, if I have my mind made up. Give it."

"No! I won't. I will follow my instructions, not what some mean stranger commands me to do. Go ahead and break my arm! See if I care or if it will stop me." Nadeshiko clenched her eyes as his steel like fingers tightened around her narrow wrist and twisted till her bones starting to get strained." She dropped the scroll. "Why are you so desperate for it? Why do you have to do this…" Her voice faded off as his iron grip had wrenched her arms till they would go no further.

"STOP IT! NOW!" Moonstone screamed. Though, it was like another stuffed doll, his words were powerful. "Take half the scroll each and be content with it. That's enough for today. Just go back home and resolve this next time; await for the next instruction on the scroll. There will be an indication, when that will happen. For now, I will say bye till the next time. And you…" He turned to Nadeshiko, who was shaking, yet not saying a word. Moonstone continued, "You are brave… Shame on that Li kid," he glared at the unidentified boy, "For hurting a girl. You have things hard for you Nadeshiko-san."

"HEY!" He shouted back in response. Yet, the stuffed bunny like creature had materialized and disappeared. Then he clenched his half of the scroll and started to open the window. Before he jumped out, he turned back to Nadeshiko and said coldly, "You, Thief Girl. You will regret the day you met me. You will regret ever so much that you didn't give the scroll to me. I'll have things my way." He jumped out of the window, his tied hair trailing behind him.

Nadeshiko leaned against the window pane, staring at the disappeared young man and then shouted, "Why?" Not expecting an answer. "Who are you and why is all this happening to me? Why did Clow Reed choose me to undertake this role, when that person, that person is so determined to take over? I just want to give it up… yet I don't have my powers for no reason. There are times when I know that I must obey." She supported her sprained arm with one hand and crouched over. A bruise was starting to form on the side of her face, where the mysterious boy had struck her. Yet, she did not cry, while she stared at the other half of the Five Force Scroll. _What is going to happen from now on?_   


* * * * * *

"Wow! That's a very… dramatic story…" Tomoyo said. "Wish I was there."

It was the next day, at school, during lunch break. Sakura had just finished explaining to her what had happened the previous day, and all the things that she learned about her mother.

"You should have seen the flashing in their eyes. It was positively fiery. I wonder how the Five Force Scroll made us see the vision of the past," Sakura said.

"It's probably a spell woven into the scroll. Maybe there are significant information from the past," Syaoran said as he came from behind them.

"But, I wonder how come I never heard about it before," Kero pondered.

"Kero-chan! I told you to stay in my bag!"

"Hmm, I wonder who that mysterious man is. Was he handsome?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, it was kind of hard to see anything except for his blue eyes. Anyway, he was very mean, I think. But my mother also surprised me. I guess I've never seen her as a girl that's why. Wow… her and that mysterious boy... "

Kero said, "Well, at least the Chinese brat didn't break your arms, Sakura, when he first met you and tried to take the Clow Cards away from you."

Tomoyo added, "But he probably would have if Sakura-chan's brother didn't come along."

"I--- I…" Syaoran stammered as he recalled the scene where he was trying to take away the Clow Cards by force.

"Anyway, you certainly never slapped Sakura-chan. I wouldn't have ever forgiven you if you slapped my friend," Tomoyo added.

"Nor would I," Kero said. "But all I can say is that Nadeshiko and that strange boy was like spitfire from the beginning. I think that the mysterious young man is the one that we every time, while we were drawn to the past."

"So, the person that she bumped into, and the person that received the orders from an Elder, and the one who fought with my mother… no Nadeshiko, were all the same person? Yeah. That must be so. They both had the prettiest blue eyes. But then, the eyes were very cold and forbidding," Sakura commented. "I wonder what "Five Force" is. There is the Five Force Scroll, the language of the Five Force Magicians… It's all confusing," Sakura's head went round and round.

Syaoran stared at the grass. "Well, I'm not very sure, but I have heard in my lessons about it. There were five great magicians in the generation before Clow Reed, who was the greatest in the world. Each of them had mastered in one of the five principles of magic. Back then, magic was divided into 5 basic categories.

"First was the 'p_ower of the heavenly bodies.'_ This was borrowing power from the sun, moon, stars, and celestial events. Second was the '_elemental power,_' the force drawn from earthly aura. Power was drawn from wood, fire, earth, metal, and water, the Five Elements Theory. Third was the '_sixth sense_,' or sometimes called the second sight. This was the gift of seeing the unearthly spirits, telecommunication, fortune telling with dreams, and the magic with one's will and mind power control."

"That's like my mother!"

"Yes. And next was '_contract magic._' This was the power drawn from complex spells, like magic circles, scrolls, incantations, ward papers, etc. And last was…"

Sakura interrupted, "I guess then the last one was the '_power of darkness_'."

"Yes. It was the_ 'power of the dark and light_.' By itself, it was fine… but with this power, if a corrupt, greedy person used the black arts, it often lead to disaster."

"The generation before Clow Reed, there were five great magicians, the greatest of the world. Each of them represented each of the Five Powers," Kero added. "Then, Clow Reed came along, son of Li-sama and Reed-sama, two of the five magicians; he then became the greatest magician of the world, by blending the powers of East and West, and all of the Five Powers. He uses power of the sun, darkness, as well as the 5 elements. He also uses magic circles, staffs, incantations, as well as being able to see the future."

"Hoe-e!" Sakura looked aghast at all the history and turning spiral eyed. "It's very confusing."

"I second that," Syaoran said.

"Things will clear up and get less confusing," Kero said.

* * * * * *

"It sure will, won't it Erika?" Eron fingered a bracelet on his left wrist, identical to the one Erika wore.

"Someday, when it's too late for them. We won't lost this time," she replied.

"Yes. There was a time when _we_ were most powerful."

"And we will be most powerful, once more."   
  


**Wish-chan: **Ahhhhhh!!! Confusing, right. Sorry. Here, I'll sum it up. The Five Force Scroll: made by Clow Reed; had hints to help Nadeshiko and the mystery boy (if you haven't figured out who he is yet… you'll find out next chapter) to find the Clow. What? Well, this explains why the Clow Cards were waiting there in the house to be found by Sakura. (If Nadeshiko finally found the Clow.) Okay. Next, somehow, S+S were able to go back to the past and see when Nadeshiko and Mystery Boy first bumped into each other, when Mystery Boy got the summons from the Li clan elders to go find the Clow, and the actual scene where they bump into each other while they are stealing the Five Force Scroll (and get into a fight O_o worse than when Syao-chan tried to steal the Clow Cards from poor Sakura.)   
Syaoran: HEY!!!   
Okay. Now, what's with the Five Powers and Magicians? Sorry, confusing, rite? That's cuz I made it all up. Point: there were 5 great magicians in the generation before Clow Reed. Each had a different power out of 5 categories. 1) Power of the Heavenly Bodies 2) Elemental Power 3) Sixth Sense 4) Contract Magic 5) Power of Dark and light. Yup yup. Confusing and weird. But makes sense since Clow-san mixes all of these up and he is THE MOST POWERFUL. Oh yeah. What the *%&@) is Moonstone. Just imagine him as a mixture between Kero-chan and Mokona (from Magic Knight Rayearth.) That is, a white Kero-chan with long rabbit ears, that are used as wings. Yup. A weird combo. NOTE: Had this and the next chapter finished for a long time. But it was juss too weird so…   
Comments at hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com   
  
  



	9. Chapter 7 Melody of Loneliness

**Chapter 7: Melody of Loneliness**

_Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, etc. are about 14 years old right now. They go to Seijou Junior High… Touya and Yukito are in college, and they're about 20-21.___

**_Key_**:

(******) = scene change   
(~~~~~~) = flashback, or the "past" (you'll get it when you read on)   


"Sakura, are you okay?" Eron asked, concerned. Sakura had tumbled, by the doorway of the music classroom.

"Yeah… I'm fine. I'm just tired. You know… all that camp trip things…"

"Right. You were injured. After all who wouldn't be after almost falling off a cliff? How's the cut on your head?"

"Uh… it's better, thanks to Syaoran-kun's medicine." _How does Eron know I almost fell off a cliff?_

Erika joined in the conversation. "Really? Syaoran must be the healer." She laughed. "My leg injury certainly feel better, now, thanks to him. He gave me some medicine, too."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Too?" That meant that he gave Erika medicine, as well. It wasn't just for her. He wasn't just being especially nice to her. _Wait, why do I feel so jealous?_

"My, Kinomoto-san, your black stocking are absolutely hideous," Erika scoffed.

Sakura blushed. Her legs were still scratched and scabbed, so she had on woolen black stockings instead of their uniform's knee socks. Of course she was not looking her best.   
  
Just then, Syaoran came in and walked to his desk. Takashi came along and slapped him on the back. Syaoran winced. Not all of his injuries were healed yet, though he tried not to show it. Then, Takashi asked, "Well, you know, I never really got the full story of what happened at the camping trip. What happened?"

This was echoed by a cheer from everyone else. Sakura glanced sideways. He refused to look at Sakura. "Nothing. We just got lost, that's all." That ended the conversation on that topic. There was a sort of sideway glance among all the class mates. Luckily, the music teacher just entered the room.

_Syaoran is back to the usual, distant person, different from the gentle, wistful guy that he had revealed for a brief moment back when the sun rose. _Biting her lips, Sakura tried to stifle a groan as her head spun around. Sighing, Sakura sat down at her desk with her knees trembling slightly. At first she did not see the side effects of making new cards, but now, she was starting to get overworked. The first few times had been tiring but she didn't feel that affected because her energy had been brimming after a year's rest. Now that she was back as Card Captor Sakura, her energy flow was getting weaker. Making new cards left her exhausted since her own body supplied the power. _I'll never be like Clow Reed; he was the greatest mage, after all. I hope I adjust to this power as I did before. Yet, this new enemy might not be as caring as Eriol-kun was. They wouldn't be merciful if I make a mistake. I have to be more aware and alert, yet…_   


The class began to sing the song that they were learning.

The sharp voice of the teacher sounded, "Li Syaoran! You are not singing!"

He answered coolly, "How do you know if I'm not?"

"Don't get smart with me. You're not even opening your mouth."

"Well, I don't like singing of performing in front of other people."

"It is sad that you do not enjoy such a beautiful thing as music," the music teacher clucked.

"Who say's I don't like music? I just said that I don't like singing in front of other people. So leave me be."

The music teacher was about to flare out at the impertinent boy, and the whole class was silent. Instead, she commented, "Well, it's not a shame to try, even if you're not good at it. Class, let's move on to our music compositions."

Frowning again, Syaoran muttered, "Who says that I don't try? And certainly, who says that I'm ashamed, or that I'm not good?"

His ears turned pink as all the other students nudged each other, giggling, "Li-kun can't sing!" Especially, he couldn't stand Eron's smirk, since Eron was one of the "most talented in everything" in Seijou Junior High.

Sakura sighed as she struggled to keep awake in class. All her books clattered to the ground as she started to doze. The whole class stopped their singing.

"Kinomoto Sakura!" The music teacher scolded. "You students are just impossible today. You don't deserve to go to camping trips when you work less hard that ever. Then winter concert will be coming up in no time SAKURA!" Sakura had started to nod off again.

* * * * * *

"Your home early, oniichan." Sakura said, as she grabbed the banister the staircase, trying to support herself from falling.

"Sakura?! Are you okay? You look like you're going to fall over."

"No, I'm fine. I just had a tiring day at school that's all." She wondered over to the living room, and picked up a violin, in its case. "What's this doing here? Isn't this your violin?"

"Yeah. I found it when I was cleaning the basement. It brought back old memories. Mother was very talented in music. Remember? I used to be quite good at playing it. Now, I don't have time to practice anymore. I just brought it up, since maybe I can find time to practice, or maybe you want to practice."

Sakura opened the case, taking out the beautiful polished wood violin with unique carvings on it. She fingered the strings carefully, in awe. Then, she opened a side pocket; inside were some old music compositions. To her surprise, there was a sprawling handwriting on the furthest right hand corner of the composition. _To Nadeshiko, the one who taught me to learn… From Ryuuren. Who's Ryuuren?_

"Oniichan? This violin used to be mother's, right?"

"Yeah. I remember that when she played the violin, the melody rang out so sweetly and everyone fell silent to hear it. That's one of the things that she was good at. You should take after her. I think that someone gave her that violin; it's one of those rare, one of the kind ones, see the unique design? And those music compositions… I wonder who Ryuuren was. I never got to play that piece. Try it out some time. Mother used to play it to me sometimes. It was so beautiful that it made me sad. But she always said that it was only half of the song… Don't know what it means. But every time I try to play that song myself, it keeps me back."

"Wow… Maybe I should start practicing."

* * * * * *

"The surface area of a cylinder is… wait radius squared… times height, ahhh!" Sakura slammed down her pencil. "I've got a headache. This math problem makes no sense." Then, she fingered the violin again… Ryuuren… should I know that person?

Tap tap. Tap tap. "Huh? Kero-chan, is that you?"

Kero replied, "It's coming from the window."

Gingerly, Sakura walked to the window. A boy's face stared back at her with startling amber eyes. "Hoe-e--- Wait, is it Syaoran-kun?"

Her brother called from downstairs, "What's the matter kaijou?"

"Umm… nothing. I just figured out my math problem…" Then she opened the window. "What are you doing here? And why didn't you come through the door? This is the second floor!"

"Eh? Well, actually, your brother was there, so I didn't want to bother him or anything. I only came to get my jacket, that's all. My apartment key's in there, and everyone is out today, so I can't get in. Of course, I can always break into my house, but then, Wei set all these burglar alarms up, so I thought it was more convenient to get the keys."

"Hmm, brat! What are you doing here? Invading a girl's room… Are you trying to kidnap Sakura-chan or something?" Kero accused.

"You! Fuuka Shou--- woa," Syaoran had let go of the windowsill as he got out his incantation papers.

"Watch out! Come in. I'm sorry I forgot to give your jacket back at school. My head's awfully slow these days."

"Isn't it always slow?" Syaoran muttered.

"Hey!"

"Just joking." Suddenly, he became wary and jumped onto the window sill, and his sword appeared.

"What's the matter?" Syaoran gazed around with keen eyes then let the sword disappear again. "Nothing. I guess I was mistaken. I could have sworn that I felt some sort of power. But, there's nothing now."

"Anyway, come in. I left your jacket downstairs. Stay here while I go get it." Sakura then ran out of the room.

As Syaoran waited, he gazed around her room. He stifled a smile at the math homework, which the erased pencil marks had almost rubbed a hole into the paper. Then he noticed the violin and its beautiful craftsmanship. Without knowing it, he picked it up and fingered the polished wood and fine carvings.

"Here, Syaoran-kun," Sakura had come back with the navy blue sports jacket. Embarrassed, Syaoran put the violin back down again.

"Hey, do you play it?" Sakura asked.

"Well… umm… kinda… sorta… I ummm…"

"Oh yeah. You don't like music."

"Who says I don't like music?" He shot back quickly.

"But…"

"Well. You're mistaken. I just don't like performing in front of others, that's all."

"Oh." Sakura picked up the music composition and sighed. "Do you know anyone called Ryuuren?"

Syaoran froze for a moment. "Wh-what did you say?"

"Ryuuren. That person gave this music composition to my mother. This violin used to be my mothers. After she died, oniichan used it."

"Ryuuren? It can't be. That's my father's name… Actually, it may be possible."

"Your father?" Sakura asked in surprise. "Then he must have given this piece to her. I think I would like to hear it. Oniichan said that mother played it beautifully."

"I'll play it for you, if you like."

"You? You play the violin? But you _suck_ at the recorder… Err I mean…" She squeaked.

Syaoran fingered the papers and looked over the music. His eyes looked painful for a moment, then he ran a finger along the strings of the delicate instrument. Quietly, he replied, "I learned how to play. I probably won't be much good since I didn't play for a long time… but if indeed this composition is one that my father gave your mother, I'll like to try it."

"Wow! Please do!"

Gently, he picked up the violin and placed it on his chin. He ran the bow along the strings to tune it. Then, taking a deep breath and drowning himself in the composition, he began, running the slender bow along the tight, smooth strings and moving his long, graceful fingers along the neck of the violin; the notes began to flow out and trickle smoothly around the whole room.

Sakura sat their, spellbound, as a rich, beautiful melody rang clearly through the house; the tune was like a lonely lark fluttering through the green woods, alone and seeking for love. The violin echoed the clear emotions of a misty morning and a yearning soul. With the flow of the music, Syaoran's sinuous fingers moved along the instrument, true to every note. Even Kero was still as he listened intently, and the birds outside stopped their chirping. The beauty of the tune, so pensive and sad, along with Syaoran's unfaltering grace as he unfolded the melody, brought glistening tears to Sakura's bright eyes, as she felt the music emotionally moving her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Nadeshiko, you're going to be late for school!" Sonomi called out.

"You go ahead," Nadeshiko said from up the tree.

"It's not safe to climb up a tree with a sprained wrist. Hmph. And you still didn't tell me what happened at that Cloud Reef or whatever…"

"Clow Reed."

"Yeah, Clow Reed's house, and why it took so long, and where you got that bruise on your face, and why you sprained your wrist. Anyway, I'm going first."   
  


"Oh boy, we're drawn into the past again," Kero muttered. Just then a chestnut brown haired boy came walking down the road. Sakura gasped out, "Syaoran!"

From right beside her, Syaoran asked, "What's the matter?"

She yelped, "Hoe-e! You're beside me. Then, who's that? Do I have double vision?" Sakura looked at the other person again, then back at Syaoran, then back and forth. Syaoran narrowed his eyes and muttered, "What?" Then she realized that as similar as the other boy looked to Syaoran, he was several years older, taller and more muscular. _That's probably what Syaoran's going to look like in a few years._ His hair color was similar to Syaoran's, though slightly darker and the young man had similar eye shape, except that his eye color was a sparkling sapphire color, in contrast to Syaoran's warm amber. _Same dark eyebrows, though._ Strange. He's dressed all in black. Even his hairstyle with the dark chestnut hair falling to his eyes was the same. The Syaoran look-alike walked right through her. Sakura shivered. She still couldn't get used to being a ghost-like being, with people walking right through her. Swerving around, she could catch a glance of his back. To her surprise, the back of his hair was tied back into a long tail, that came half way down his back. _Wow, he looks like he just stepped out of a Chinese movie._ He definitely stood out from all the people in Japan.

She glanced sideways at Syaoran to see his face was deadly pale and his fists were clenched. Kero was raising an eyebrow and looking over the mysterious young man.   


"AHHH!" Just then, Nadeshiko's foot slipped from the highest branch. Desperately, she grasped for a tree limb, but due to her hurt arm, she couldn't hold on.

"Watch out!" The young man shouted. Quickly, he jumped over the fence and ran to the tree, arms out. Nadeshiko fell straight to his opened arms and together, they rolled over the grass, with her on top of the boy. They were dazed. After the mysterious boy gathered his wits, he muttered, "God, I thought I would get a hard attack. Little girls like you shouldn't climb trees too high for them."

Nadeshiko replied hotly, "I'm not that little. I'm 14 and I don't believe you're any more than a few years older than me. It's just that I'm a little hurt, that's why I fell off the tree."

He murmured, "Hmm, 3 years younger than me, with a very quick tongue." Nadeshiko gazed up at him with her bright emerald eyes. Her heart pounded as she realized that she was half sitting on a stranger's lap. Then she suddenly smiled brightly. (Kero-chan thought… will the brat look like that young man when he's seventeen? If he will… ugh. He'll be damn handsome.)

"Well, anyway, thank you for saving me from the fall. I would have broken my bones if you hadn't. My name is Amamiya Nadeshiko. If you ever need something, come to me. I go to the Seijou High Junior High."

"Where have I seen such vivid green eyes before?" He murmured to himself. Then he said, "Well, thank god your not any heavier. If you were, I would have been crushed by the impact. Get up now and go to school if you're not hurt."

"Thanks, again. Are you new here? I never saw you before, I believe. What's your name? I want to know who I am in debt to, so I can pay back some day."

"I don't need the help of someone like you. It's none of your business of who or what I am, little girl," he said curtly.

"Fine! Still, I'm not little, and my name is Nadeshiko! But on a second hand, I don't think I want someone as rude as you, even if you are my life saver, to call my name. Good day!" With her eyes flashing, she promptly tried to stand up, pulling herself up with her hands. Then she cringed, falling to the ground again.

The boy asked gently, "Are you hurt? Silly, you should be more careful." His sapphire eyes directly met her emerald ones as she looked up. He said in awe, "Why, it's the thief girl!"

"What?"

"Uhh—nothing. I just realized something very interesting, that's all."

Nadeshiko held her hurt hand up with her other one. "Well. thanks. I'm fine. It's just that I sprained my wrist from before, and I applied pressure to it."

"How? I don't think someone like you would be very violent and get hurt. Then again, maybe you will." He noted with amusement a light bruise on her cheek, very similar to a hand mark.

Nadeshiko turned red at the reason why she sprained her wrist, and muttered, "Uhh, I was just clumsy as usual, that's all. Nobody hurt me, nobody."

"Did I ever say someone did?" Nadeshiko turned even redder at his remark. He asked bemused, "Do you hate the person who hurt your wrist and slapped you?"

"I—no. I was the stubborn one. He warned me but I wouldn't do what he wanted to do. I don't blame him at all. It was important for him I know; he did what was expected. But I just couldn't let him have his way. It was all my fault I know, but still, I couldn't give in and…" She looked up with her shining eyes that reflected the sunlight.

The boy put a forefinger over her lips and murmured, "Shhh. You don't have to tell me all that. It has nothing to do with me, does it? But I think that the person who did it would regret his rash action, if nothing else, and would recommend an ice pack and compression. And some ointment for the bruise on the face. Little girls don't look pretty with bruised faces."

Nadeshiko fingered the bruise on her face and looked up, bewildered and asked, "Have I ever met you before? You seem very familiar."

The strange boy stood up. "No, you never met me before, and if you are lucky, you never shall again. Good bye, Little Thief Girl. Hurry up. You're already late for school. And don't be so clumsy from now on, climbing trees when you're hurt. Now go along and don't draw anymore of my time. I'm a busy man." He smiled a careless grin, flicking back his hair, and walked away.

She clenched her fists angrily and called out, "I'm not little, nor a thief! And the only reason I was climbing the tree was trying to put back a little baby bird which fell from its nest!"

The boy was already gone, but he smiled in rye amusement at the last remark. _That's the pretty, stubborn, hot-tempered Thief Girl. Too bad she crossed with me the first time she met me. Poor thing. Ahh, but she is an obstacle. Just an obstacle-- to get rid of._

Nadeshiko pouted muttering, "Little thief girl indeed. What is he? He's only 3 years older and he acts like he's so much wiser. I regret that he was the one who saved me. He's so… wait… '_You, Thief Girl. You will regret the day you met me. You will regret ever so much that you didn't give the scroll to me. I'll have things my way._' The mysterious person I met last night that tried to take the scroll away… He called me Thief Girl. And this person called me Thief Girl, also. They have the same blue eyes, long hair tied back, same features, height, voice. And he knew about my injuries. Apply ice and compression. Ointment for the bruise on my face, which hardly shows. And he's the same person that I bumped into, in the streets. The one who had felt similar to Clow-san. God, how can I be so stupid and not recognize him? Then, why did he say that we never met before?" She bolted up, her long hair blowing in the wind, calling out into the emptiness, "Wait! You, who are you!" _Why does he always disappear like that?_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The last sweet, melancholy yet rich note lingered in the air. Touya leaned against the doorway, but didn't enter. Yet he was tempted to say, _"You_, what are you doing in my little sister's room?" Instead he stood silently nodding his head to the ringing melody. _All I can say is that he has talent. It's almost like when mother played. That's a beautiful piece. There's a second part to it. That composition is meant for two people. I heard it played together once_…he remembered the past. Then, he walked away, muttering "Anyway, how did that little brat get into this house?"   


Sighing, Syaoran said, breaking the silence, "Whew, the thundercloud passed away without striking. Is there a second part to the composition?"

"Huh?" Sakura looked dazed as the music ended.

"Your brother was at the doorway."

"Really? Yeah, there is a second part." Sakura glanced over the music notes and saw the harmony. "Hoe! I wonder who that mysterious person was, who rescued my mother! And what does he have to do with my mother… Nadeshiko?"

"Have you still not figure out who Ryuuren is? Or that mysterious person in the past, who just saved Nadeshiko?"

"No… You already did?"

"Well, obviously, your mother and my father, who's name happened to be Li Ryuuren met at some time."

"That mysterious person looked a lot like you Syaoran. Almost exactly alike except for the blue eyes and in the front the hair looked about the same, except that he had that long tied back tail. And he was seventeen. I don't get it." Sakura furrowed her eyebrows.

"You really don't get who that mysterious person was?"

Finally, it hit home to Sakura. "Oh! That mysterious person was your father, and his name is Li Ryuuren and he was rivaled with my mother, Nadeshiko! Now I get it! He's the mysterious person that we saw. I finally figured it out!"

Syaoran and Kero sweat dropped at the incredible long time it took Sakura to figure it out.

"Hoe-e! Don't look at me like I'm so stupid. My head just doesn't function well these days."

She ignored Kero mumbling, "Like it ever does."

"Wow, by the way, Syaoran-kun, you were so marvelous. And you read the music off, at one shot. And to think that I thought that you didn't like music. You have real talent but even more, the way that you play it let's the notes ring out emotion. It gave me a hanyaan sort of feeling… yet I felt sad at the same time. It was so beautiful that I wanted to cry."

"Uh… "Syaoran turned bashful.

"But, what I don't understand is why you act like you don't like music."

"That's none of your business." Brief pain came into his eyes, then disappeared.

"And another thing I don't understand is why you want to keep alone so much."

"What are you talking about?"

"You continuously open and close up. Really, you continue to change every time I see you. Once, I really though I knew you…" _Far back, before you went back to Hong Kong._ "You always say it's none of my business, but you're ever so wrong. It is my business. You see, you're some one I count as a friend; someone who I care for and believe will always be there for me, and I will always stand by them. Why do you try to keep a barrier? Is it that bad for you to let yourself out?" Sakura turned around to face the wall to hide her emotions.

Syaoran replied coolly, "You don't understand, do you? I am different. I was brought up differently, and I was brought up to be alone and count on myself, and not to trust. I was taught to not lean on others. That's why I was named after the wolf. No matter what, to survive, a wolf has to be strong on its own. It runs in a pack, but all the same, a wolf is a lone dog, always gazing at the moon, wondering when it will get there. A lonely life is one that I take, and the one I choose to take. That's my decision, now. So, if you don't understand, don't intrude. Let me be!"

"But what of the little wolf when it dies? Does it finally reach happiness then?" Sakura smiled wistfully as she turned to face him again. "Or can it find happiness in its forlorn search, during his lifetime? Does he find that there were others who did care, that he wasn't alone, after all?" She then sat down on her chair and looked over the music composition, facing her back to Syaoran. Even Kero couldn't comment because of the tension. Yet he was thinking,_ Humans. Why do they always twist words? Why don't they just say what's plain in their minds?_

"Why would anyone care for me? It is better if they stay away! There's no hurt, no confusion then. I tried and tried, but I can't _escape_ from this road, and I don't care anymore!" Syaoran said with a strained voice. _Don't you know how hard it was for me to realize all this? I'm no longer the stupid boy I used to be. Now, there's no escape. _

"But I do care!" Sakura shouted. For a moment, a look of surprise masked over Syaoran's face. The corner of his eyes softened, then hardened again with pain, pain from the bottom of his soul.

Finally, Kero said to change the topic, "I wonder why Li Ryuuren gave this to Nadeshiko."

Sakura stood up, saying, "You know, I think that I would like to hear both parts, played together."

"Why not? If you can play, I bet we can try harmonizing it together." Syaoran said this strained yet Sakura was glad that he was still talking to her, after all that she said.

Fingering her golden brown hair, she said, suddenly, "Hey, you're sitting on my teddy bear."

"Eh?" Syaoran jumped up from Sakura's bed, which till this time, he didn't notice he was sitting on, then looked at the teddy bear. _It's the one I made… Two hearts joined in one… She still has it. _Turning red he muttered, "Gotta go," and he ran out the door (like he always ran off) whizzing past a confused Touya.

When he reached the gate, Sakura called out from her bed room window, "Syaoran-kun!!! I'll practice the violin and try to get as good as you, and someday, let's try harmonizing the piece that our parents once played together!"

Stopping for a moment, Syaoran nodded, then ran off. _Two hearts joined into one. No longer._

* * * * * *

"Hanyaan! Li Ryuuren, Syaoran's father is the best looking person I ever saw in my eyes. What gorgeous eyes!" Sakura exclaimed.

Tomoyo asked, "Better looking than Eron or Syaoran?"

"I don't know. Eron has his own charm. But, somehow, Syaoran-kun looks very similar to his father but something is different. Then, thinking about it, they're very similar. Even in their solitude attitude. Then again, Syaoran can be very nice, and it seemed as if Li-san could be nice to, but then he was very mean and sprained my mother's wrist and slapped her, but still he saved her and…"

"Oh ho ho ho. Sakura getting all flabbergasted is so cute! But it's cool how your mother met Li-san falling off a tree. That's how your father first met your mother."

Meirin walked towards them. "Hello Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan."

"Meirin! Wow, I never knew that Syaoran-kun was an excellent violinist."

"Oh. That. I almost forgot he knew how to play. How do you know that he is?" Meirin raised an eye.

"Uhh… I just heard him play once. He's marvelous."

"Yeah. He's very talented. I think that he is good at everything. But he hasn't practiced since he was nine. Actually, thinking about it, he started to resume his practice last year, after he came back from Japan."

Tomoyo asked, "But why does he act like he doesn't like music?"

Meirin cast her eyes, which were a similar shade to Syaoran's, down. "Well, it's a long story. I'm not sure about it myself. Well, you know how his father was good at violin? But he died when Syaoran was only three. Syaoran's direct family consists of all females. So, his older cousin brother looked after him a lot and…"

She turned around. Syaoran was standing behind Meirin. He just said coldly, "It's the past now. Don't talk about it again. It doesn't matter anymore." Yet, Sakura caught a glimpse of a painful memory in his eyes. She wondered what it was.

To lighten the air, Meirin said loudly, "And you know how Syaoran is so jealous? He was so annoyed that Eriol was good at piano, that he started practicing music again when he came back. He hates it when others excel him."

Glaring at her, Syaoran said, "No I don't." He then stalked away.

"Well, I guess the only reason that he doesn't like music class is because he can't sing, then," Tomoyo commented.

Meirin looked surprised at this. So, Sakura asked, "Did you ever hear him sing?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, he doesn't sing. He really doesn't like to perform in front of others. Especially after that Sleeping Beauty play, we did back in 5th grade. Sigh. He was a cute princess. And Sakura-chan, I still don't forgive you for getting to be the prince. But, I did hear him sing at a school concert last year, and I say that he was good!" Meirin stated.

Tomoyo and Sakura laughed nervously. They both knew how high Meirin's opinion of herself and Syaoran was. It was hard to believe everything that she said.

* * * * * *

"Why did you come and shut me up?" Meirin asked during lunch time.

"Don't go around blurting family business. Don't talk about him," Syaoran said, looking down at his sandwiches.

"It doesn't matter anyway, does it. It's over. He's been dead for almost 5 years."

"Shut up, will you? You don't understand anything. Just don't talk about it at all, neither to me or anyone else."

"What do you know about judging people? He was my cousin too. I know you were close with him, but I was hurt when he died, also. What's wrong with talking about him? Does it matter if Sakura knows about him? Or your past? You used to LIKE her! Do you have to hide yourself so much?"

"I'll talk about my past when I want to. It's not yet. I'll tell her by my self. And what I felt for her then, was then."

A sly voice came from behind. Erika asked, "Are you two actually arguing? I never heard you guys argue before. Who does he like?"

"NOONE!"

"Meirin thinks the world of her 'fiancee,' so they never argue… or so I thought," Tomoyo said.

"And, who's dead?" Erika inquired.

"No one's dead. No one!" Syaoran got up, leaving his lunch and ran off. Old, almost memories flashed back into his mind. A swirling of people, people bending over him, contorted, saying 'he's dead, your cousin's dead.' Flying of sharp glass pieces everywhere, and blood splattering. A distant cracked shout of despair. Hot tears of pain and anger, mingled with the salty blood. The kind, brotherly face, smiling warmly, ready to lend a hand, playing the violin. Even before that, when he was three… Someone drew the white cloth over his father's body. A little boy with amber eyes screamed out in despair. Shaking his head abruptly, Syaoran halted. _Forget it! The past is the past. If you don't care for anyone, you won't get hurt again._   


* * * * * *

"It's gone!" Sakura exclaimed. She rummaged through her bags.

"What's gone?" Syaoran inquired, raising his eyebrow.

"The Five Force Scroll."

"What do you mean that the it's is gone?"

"I don't know. It was in my bag, but now, it's gone."

"Well, then you better find it."

"The worst thing is that it is very important because it is a vital link to the past. But then this morning, there were new writings in the Five Force Scroll, and it said, 'Play the harmony of the piece to find out the last key.' Not that I know what it means, but…"

BLACK OUT   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Not again!" Sakura groaned. Half of her body was out of one side of the wall, while the other half was inside.

With a sigh, Syaoran added, "It gives me a heart attack every time."   


"Hey, Nadeshiko-chan! Did you hear about the new transfer student in Seijou High?" Called a girl with short auburn hair.

"No. Why? Does it matter? We're in junior high, anyway. It doesn't affect us, does it?" Nadeshiko asked, puzzled.

"You don't know what you're talking about. He's the most handsome guy I've ever seen in my life, though I only caught a glimpse of him. He has the most beautiful blue eyes under dark eyebrows, plus the most gorgeous dark chestnut brown hair, which he tied back! He is amazing, like a romantic hero from a movie! Plus, he's tall and well built. All the girls, ranging from his grade, older girls, and middle school and elementary are wild over him." She paused for a breath.

Another girl continued, "And he transferred from Hong Kong."

Nadeshiko paled. "Hong Kong? Wh-what's his name?"

"Let's see. Li Ryuuren. Isn't that the most romantic name? Right now, he's in the music room, practicing violin. Everyone is crowding around it right now. I heard that he is awesome at it. I'm on the way there. Do you want to come with me?"

The girl with the auburn hair commented, "Fat chance we'd get anywhere near that floor. All the upper class girls already hogged up the space. Hey, Nadeshiko-chan where are you going?"

L_i Ryuuren. That's his name. It must be him. The description of the blue eyes, long hair, and well built. From Hong Kong. I must meet him and make sure. And I'll finally get to ask why._ Nadeshiko ran to Seijou High. When she got to the floor where the music room was, she gasped. A mob of high school girls were pushing and shoving each other, just to get near the door. Her friends caught up with her.

"Nadeshiko, there is no way that you will get through. Why are you so desperate to see him, anyway? Well, I must say you do have good taste for guys…"

Before she could finish, Nadeshiko had already run off to the floor above. When she reached the room straight above the practice room, she opened the window and climbing out of it, she lowered herself on the sill of the room below. She saw a solitary figure playing a beautiful, melancholy tune which echoed through the hallways. All the high school girls were shoving each other, trying to peek in through the crack of the door. Nadeshiko flung open the windows.   


"Are you sure that your mother wasn't a thief?" Syaoran remarked wryly.

"Yes. She's supposed to be very clumsy," Sakura replied, perplexed.

"Well..."   


Ryuuren had put down the violin and went up to the window. This surprised Nadeshiko, and she nearly fell back, but he caught her hands to balance her, just in time.

He hid the shock in this eyes and said, "You! What are you doing here?"

"Before you ask questions, you better answer mine, Li Ryuuren!"

Shrugging his shoulders, Ryuuren stretched out his hands, and immediately, the door closed and the windows shut with the shades pulled down. Then, he threw out ward papers, which stuck all four walls. Answering Nadeshiko's questioning look, he said, "I just warded and sealed this room, that's all. So things are confidential. Don't look so scared. I don't plan on killing you or anything." Nadeshiko's rigid look relaxed. "Yet." A tremor ran up her spine at that icy word.__

_Why did I come here? What would he do to me now? Even if I scream, no one will hear. Yet, I want to clear things up. He can't be that bad, can he? Yes, he can._ Nadeshiko asked boldly. "Why did you lie to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Well, I didn't realize that you would find me so quick. And why should I go around, telling people who I am? Besides, I don't think you would be very grateful of someone who twists your arm, then saves you from falling off a tree, don't you think so? Too bad we meet again so soon, Thief Girl."

"Stop calling me that! I have a name; it's Nadeshiko."

"Well, you just climbed into this room. You stalked right into Clow Reed's house, too. So, a Thief Girl you are. Not that it matter, anyway. Didn't I tell you to stay out of my way? But, how'd'you find me? And how do you know my name?"

"Rumors. And I can't believe you go to this school! And you tried to act like you're so much more older and mature than me. And you're only a school boy!"

"I _am_ older and more mature than you. In mind. I'm surprised that you go to school. You should find a better career as a thief, with that empty headed brain of yours."

_"What_?"

Instead of replying, Ryuuren picked up the violin again, and burst into a melody of yearning beauty, with the grace and lightness of a flying lark. To her surprise, the touching tune brought tears to her eyes and all her anger died down to an aching sadness. It was surprising how such lovely music could come from the same person, who's tongue was so sharp and harsh. She examined the intense face, with the fierce eyebrows, cold blue eyes, and the firm set mouth, which was curved in a mocking way. Yet, she looked again and she could swear the ocean blue eyes had a wistful loneliness, and his smirking lips were covering a hurt. The melody pierced into her heart and settled into her the yearning and solitude, despite its beautiful tune.   


"Why, it's the same tune that you played for me, Syaoran-kun," Sakura exclaimed.

"It's been a long time since I heard him play," was all Syaoran could say, in a choked voice.

"Oh yeah. He's your father…"   


When the music ended, Nadeshiko clapped and said, "Wow, that was the most beautiful and saddest piece I've ever heard. You are very talented, for I can feel the emotions poured into the tune. I can't believe you're so good."

"Why don't you go now. And I just want to say this. If you know what is good for you, you would just get out of this whole business now, before it is too late."

"I don't understand why we can't work together, like the scroll says to."

"We can't. That's all I would say. I have worked hard to reach this position, and I wouldn't loose the Clow to a little girl like you."

"Will you stop condescending on me? You don't know how hard things are for me! I try my best at least. Do you think I like having this kind of power, to speak with the dead, have the second sight, thrown on responsibility that most teenagers don't even dream of?"

Suddenly, Ryuuren picked up his violin and asked, "Do you know why I like this tune? Because it cries out loneliness, the beauty of the solitude. It fits me well. I accomplish things well on my own. I don't need anyone else interfering with me."

Nadeshiko walked over to the table and picked up a spare violin. She brought it to her chin, then tried tuning it. She asked, "Can you try playing that tune again?"

"Why?" Ryuuren looked doubtful.

"Because. Please, it's very important." Hesitantly, Ryuuren picked up his violin and began the beautiful yearning melody again. After the first measure, Nadeshiko took a deep breath, then brought the bow to the strings of her violin. Then, she began playing a sweet, light harmony, like the trickling brook. Alone, each tune sounded lonely, but once the harmonies were combined, it was like a waterfall with the glimmering rainbow and spring birds chirping happily together. At first, Ryuuren looked surprised, yet he continued on. Together, they played the beautiful tune as the melodies complemented each other to create unison.   


"Wow, the two melodies correspond to each other. They go together and it sounds even more beautiful," Sakura awed.

"Yeah. I wonder how she knew the harmony," Syaoran pondered.

"Listen. It sounds as if it is one. It really hurts me because of its flowing grace." At that moment, the music was at a climax as the two bows ran over the violin to produce the richest, most lingering notes, that rung out happiness and warmth. "Together, the tune doesn't sound lonely anymore. It's just as beautiful, but now, the music gives me a sense of belonging and homesickness. It gives me a yearning happiness, as if I am found after being lost in a mist, that I'm one of the stars amongst all the celestial beauty of the sky." Sakura clasped her magic key. _I feel just like I did when I was so confused, and then, I finally found out who the one I loved was… Two hearts joined in one._   


Together, the music was brought to a ringing, graceful end. At first, Ryuuren gazed at Nadeshiko, in awe and surprise. She just smiled back. Finally, he said, "I never knew that there was a harmony to this piece. How do you know it?"

"Maybe I heard that tune in a dream. This is the first time I'm playing it, and it's the first time I heard it."

"You're very musically talented, then," Ryuuren admitted grudgingly.

"No. You're very good, yourself."

"What are you talking about? This is the first time you ever played this piece, and you can remember it straight off from a dream. That is something different. But anyway, what is your point?"

"You still don't get it? Alone, these to melodies echo yearning and forlorn sadness. It sings the loneliness of a wistful lark. Yet played together, the larks have found each other. They are alone no longer. They are together and happy. That is all I wanted to show. That being alone is not always the best choice. That is the double beauty of this harmony."

"So?"

"So, what? Don't you get it yet?"

"You don't understand, do you?"

"Understand what?"

Suddenly, Ryuuren walked over to her. "No. You don't understand. But, it would be much better for both of us if you would give up the other half of the Five Force Scroll to me. Then, you can wipe your hands clean of all things. Before you are hurt. "

For a moment Nadeshiko's heart thumped hard, since his head was so near hers. Then, she turned around and took out the scroll from her bag. T_his is all for the best. There's nothing more I can do._ "Here, you can have it then. I've tried my best, but you're the one who doesn't understand. I guess I'll be more of a hassle for you, anyway. Now, you're satisfied, right?" She placed the scroll on his hand, and Ryuuren looked surprised.

Just then, a bunny like thing appeared and slapped his hand. Ryuuren dropped the scroll. "Hey, what did ya do that for!" He glared at Moonstone, who appeared from nowhere.

"Give the half of the scroll back to Nadeshiko-chan."

"Why? She gave it to me. It's mine now."

"NOW!" Moonstone, as stuffed animal like as he was, was very forceful.

"Hmmph. Okay. You bunny headed doll."

"You!" Moonstone sent out an electric shock wave, electrocuting Ryuuren.

"He he he…" Nadeshiko sweat dropped.

"Wait a second. We have important business." All of a sudden, Moonstone because serious. Everyone halted mid air.

"Hey, don't get all serious like that. It's scary," Ryuuren complained.

"Put the scroll together and read it," Moonstone folded his arms and frowned.

Gingerly, Nadeshiko tried putting them together, and Ryuuren bent over her shoulders. "The enemy has reached the Clow first. The chosen ones have tarried too long. Now, it is in the legendary foes' hands. Taking a harder path… the chosen ones will have to recover it before destruction occurs." There was a horrified expression on everyone's faces (including Syaoran and Sakura's.)

Ryuuren exclaimed, "What the heck (^_^) does this mean?"

"The chosen ones… I guess that mean us… but who are the enemies?" Nadeshiko clasped the scroll tight. "Does this mean that they have found the Clow, before us? Have we failed in our mission?"

"These legendary enemies have found it first. Now, things are harder for you two. You must find it, before they cause anymore harm. You two have waited too long. Get a grip now, and work somehow to retrieve it."

Slamming his fist on the table, Ryuuren said, "It doesn't make sense. Who, who got it first? And what does it mean by destruction?"

"Dunno. Figure it out yourself. I am just your advisor. And what I do advise is, you better watch out from now. You two just brought a lot of trouble on yourselves with all that bickering and conflict. Don't disappoint your ancestors. Prevent the destruction before it is too late. Bye now."

"That bunny thing disappeared, again!" Ryuuren exclaimed. Then he turned serious. "The enemies have gotten the Clow, first. Things are getting more serious than it seems. If only I started searching for it sooner. I might have found it by now."

"Enemies have found it first. The chosen ones… tarried too long. Destruction…" Nadeshiko fell to the floor, facing the ground, with her emerald eyes wide. In a strained whisper she said, "It's all my fault, isn't it? If I didn't interfere, you would have found the Clow by now. I was just an obstacle and a nuisance. Because of me, everything went wrong." A bitter warm tear plopped onto the ground.

A surprised Ryuuren bent down and lifted up her chin, gently. With large, glistening eyes she looked back at him. He said kindly, "Don't blame yourself. It wasn't you fault. I'm just as much to blame. Now, we just have to work twice as hard to recover the Clow from the enemies."

"No… I shouldn't have interfered. I should just have let you have your own way. Now, I made things harder for you. You told me to give it up, but I was just stubborn. I'm so sorry. If it weren't for me, you would have found the Clow by now. Forgive me, I'm so sorry." She sobbed harder, leaning against Ryuuren's chest. Hesitantly, he flicked away the tears on her face with his forefinger.   
  
"Don't be silly. You're one of the bravest, hot tempered, determined girl I've ever seen in my life. In some ways, I admire you for that. Even though it does exasperate me at times. Now don't cry. You look prettier smiling. I don't believe I ever saw you cry, even at the worst situations. You didn't cry when I slapped you, nor when I broke your arm. You didn't even cry when you fell of the tree, or when I was mean to you. This is nothing, there's no reason to cry, at all."

"Then, you're not mad at me?" Nadeshiko asked, between a sob.

"Of course I'm not mad at you. Exasperated, yes, but only because of your stubborn determined, attitude. Come now, cheer up." Ryuuren tried to get up, then failed. To his amusement, Nadeshiko was clasping his school shirt tightly with her hands. He thought, 'So, this girl does have weaknesses and a faltering strength. But all the same, I like her more for this.'

Still grasping his shirt, she asked, "Why are you suddenly being so nice to me? I am your rival and obstacle. You've always hated me."

Then the gentleness in his sapphire eyes disappeared as quickly as it came, replaced by a glinting coldness. "Hate? I'm not so sure. Yeah, you're my obstacle and rival. You are a nuisance, too. But above all, an interesting, emotional nuisance."

The school bell began to ring. Quickly, Nadeshiko wiped her face, then picked up her half of the scroll. "Don't you want it?" she asked, holding it out.

"You can keep it for now. This doesn't mean that I accept you. It's just that under these circumstances, we seem to have greater enemies against us. You will always be my rival and my obstacle."

_An obstacle, rival, and nuisance. So, that's all I am to him? After he was being so nice, all of a sudden. Yet, he doesn't hate me. Strange. But I don't hate him, either. Not even after he tried his best to tear my soul apart. In a way, I almost… like him. But, he only thinks me as an annoying little Thief Girl. Things will just get worse, now that the enemies, who ever they may be, has the Clow._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I wonder how everything got so twisted. I have a very bad feeling about all this," Sakura pondered, leaning her head against her hand, as she sat down on a desk.

"Our parents' enemy is the one that we are fighting now," Syaoran replied.

"Isn't it scary to think that the enemy—or enemies had their hands on the Clow Cards, as well?"

"Well, at least it's in safe hands now. Anyway, what are you going to do about the scroll?"

"We have to find it. But Syaoran-kun?" Sakura twiddled with her school tie, nervously.

"What?"

"I… Do you… I mean… It's kinda too late to ask, but then…"

"Get on with it…"

"Never mind. It's nothing."

* * * * * *

"How can you have lost it?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know. Don't rub it in. It just—disappeared." Sakura frowned. "I better find it or else Kero-chan would kill me. Also it is a vital link to the past."

Toying with her hair, Meirin came over to the desks and sat down. "It's just like you to lose it, Sakura. Always, absent-minded. You weren't like that long ago."

"Hoe-e. It's not my fault, is it?" Sakura didn't take any offense from the insult.

"Then who's is it?" Syaoran asked wryly.

"Fine, I'll find it!" Bolting out of her chair, Sakura grabbed her necklace "Key that—"

Just then, Erika burst into the room. "Oh there you are Syaoran-kun. The soccer coach is finding you. Why aren't you down at practice?"

Slapping his forehead, Syaoran exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, it was a Thursday. I almost forgot that we had practice today. Thanks." Grabbing his sports bag, he ran out of the room.

"Did you lose anything, Sakura?" Erika asked sweetly.

"Uhh—no."

"Oh. I could swear that I heard you say that you need to find something. Maybe I was mistaken. Also, we have cheerleading practice, if you remember."

"Hoe-e, I'm late! Thank you for reminding me. I gotta go!" Sakura ran out of the room, also, leaving her bags.

Clucking sympathetically, Erika went to the cheerleading practice. With a sigh, Tomoyo picked up the stuff that Sakura left and went to her chorus meeting. She said to Meirin, "I really worry about Sakura-chan these days. She is so scatter minded. It's because of all the energy drawn into making new cards. Still…"

With reflective mahogany eyes, Meirin replied, "I know that it is hard for her. It is hard for Syaoran as well. He changed since he came back from Hong Kong. I can't explain how. He has changed mostly during 3 parts of his life. The first time was when he was three, and his father died. I don't exactly remember him at that point, since I was only a baby, but then I do hear that he was more cheerful, sociable and bright, more like ordinary boys. Not that he ever had a chance to be completely ordinary. You don't if you are born into the Li clan. The next time he changed was when he was around 9 years old, before he moved to Japan. That's when our cousin, the one who looked after him the most, as an older brother, died. He took care of Syaoran's training, discipline, and life, and was as close to him as an older brother. Syaoran was never the sociable, amiable type, yet after the death, he closed up even more. His face took a mask, with the deep frown and cold, defying eyes. He never smiled or laughed, and his voice was cool and short. The kind, caring side that I knew he possessed was hidden more than ever. But then, he came to Japan, and he changed again. He changed back more to someone that he might be, if he did not have to face so much tragedy. His hurt was starting to get healed again. He learned to open up his heart and love again. Thanks to… Sakura."

"I never knew. You do know a lot about Syaoran, don't you Meirin-chan."

"No. There's so much more to him than can ever be deciphered. He's going through another change. I don't understand him. He is like the fickle river, always changing it's course of direction. Yet, I still will watch him flow any direction, whether it is towards me or away."

* * * * * *

Bonk.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" asked Chiharu.

"Ha ha. Ha ha." Sakura rubbed her forehead, where she had dropped her baton. She hadn't done that in a long time. "It's nothing new, is is?"

"But you've improved so much during the past few years," she protested.

_I'm so tired. I want to just sleep. But, I'm so worried about the lost Scroll. How will I find it? Who has it? _Looking at the soccer field, Sakura spotted Eron with the ball, dribbling. Syaoran was chasing after him, running quickly with his agile legs. Suddenly, he looked up from the ball, up at her. Despite all the distance, their eyes met. Standing still, Syaoran frowned, indicating that he was worried.

Just then, the ball came flying from the air

"Hey! Watch out Li-kun," someone called.

Quickly, Syaoran sensed where the ball was coming from with his Sight and kicked it hard to escape being knocked out. It swung into the goal on the other side of the field. He sighed in relief since he barely missed out getting bonked on the head and collapsed on the ground panting.

Everyone laughed at him for taking his eyes off the ball, yet awed as well, even though Syaoran had succeeded in getting a point for the opposite team. Putting his hand to the back of his head, Syaoran tried to cover up his embarrassment. Yet, when no one was looking, he glanced back at Sakura with troubled eyes.

"Nice going," Eron remarked dryly. "I hope you don't do that in the actual game. I was passing to you to score for our side."   


* * * * * *

"Now we have the Five Force Scroll. Sakura is so stupid to let it slip from her like that," Erika said.

"Poor cherry blossom. She is not faring well from the new attacks. She'll be half dead if she continues like that." Eron fingered the weathered scroll.   


**Wish-chan**: Weee! I'm so glad that I got over with the last 3 chapters. Okay! Now on with the action. He he… Remember the picture with Touya playing the violin (one of my fave of him) Part of the idea that Nadeshiko played the violin came from that… Also, there was the anime episode "Sakura and the Calendar of Memories" or something like that, where CUTE little Touya plays piano w/Nadeshiko, and they say that Nadeshiko was good at composing music. Touya played a beautiful piece (which Nadeshiko composed…gasp!). Yup, I fall for guys who are musically talented. Syaoran… good at violin? He he… Doesn't he look like he will be? Though he sux at the recorder. Oh yeah… Ryuuren. Sorry Nuriko (from Fushigi Yuugi) Just took his real name (Chou Ryuuen) and stuck an "r" in the middle, to make it 7 letters like "Syaoran" and, one of Syaoran's sister's name is Fan*ren.* I was gonna change the name, but got to lazy. Is my interpretation of Nadeshiko kind of "different" from the gentle, beautiful, clumsy, women she is? You'll see… Oh yeah. No more flash backs to the past… for a while (I think.) What's with the harmony thing? I don't know. Somewhere, I heard this piece where by itself, it sounded rather gloomy. Yet, played with the harmony to it, it was a really beautiful piece. Just to get the point across, in this chapter, "loneliness might seem beautiful, yet together, you can find true happiness and even greater beauty."   
Oh yeah! Sorry chapters are so long. I'll "TRY" to make them shorter from now on. Comments at hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com. One more thing… he he… confusing flashbacks to Syaoran's childhood, right? I'm making a fanfic about his past life… called "The Voice of the Wolf." Just references to that.   
  
  



	10. Chapter 8 The Angel of Hollow's Eve

**Chapter 8: The Angel of Hallow's Eve**

_Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, etc. are about 14 years old right now. They go to Seijou Junior High… Touya and Yukito are in college, and they're about 20-21. Halloween time…_

**_Key:_**

(******) = scene change   
(~~~~~~) = flashback, or the "past"   


_She's so far away. She's out of my reach. I let her go. She'll never come back, and I can't do anything about it. I stretch out my hands to where my angel is. Her emerald eyes are downcast, with her long lashes casting a shadow over her cheeks. A single diamond drop of tear falls. The image shatters._

_There are two figures standing in the distance. They are laughing at me. First, they took my father, then my cousin. Then they took the Five Force Scroll. Now, they took her from me… But I won't get hurt. I won't fall in despair. For I don't love you anymore, Sakura. You don't need me… I don't need you._

* * * * * *

"LI SYAORAN!!!" A shrill voice shouted.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Syaoran fell off the bed, tangled in his blankets.

Meirin looked over him with scary eyes. "Hmmph. What are you screaming for?"

"Y-your face. It's scary," Syaoran wiped the sweat off his brows and stood up.

"Sheesh. I just came up to wake you up for school, that's all. Did you have a scary dream or something? You look pale."

"Yeah. But please don't scare me like that in the morning. Your face was scarier than my dream. In fact, you shouldn't come into my room without nocking." Syaoran teased, as Meirin pouted. Yet he looked away for a moment._ Yes. I will lose her someday. They will take away the one most precious to me._

* * * * * *   


"Did you hear? There's going to be a Halloween/Autumn Festival," Chiharu said.

"Really!!!" Tomoyo clasped her hands together. "Then, it's a great chance for me to make costumes for Sakura-chan and video tape her!"

"Hoe-e," Sakura tried to back away.

"What should it be this year? An angel?"

"Not again?"

"Aren't you guys a little too old to dress up for Halloween?" Syaoran asked.

"No! It's the spirit of things!" Tomoyo retorted.

"The tradition of dressing up for Halloween came from the time when witches and goblins still roamed the earth and…" Takashi popped up.

"Come on. Finish eating your lunch, Takashi-kun," Chiharu said, stuffing a sandwich into his mouth.

"Umgph. And adults dressed up like witches and ghosts so that…" Chiharu proceeded in dragging Takashi off.

"Sakura-chan. Wake up. You've fallen asleep for the tenth time today," Tomoyo said. Sakura blinked, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

* * * * * *__

_They took it. I know they did… They took the Five Force Scroll. Who ever the enemies are…_ Sakura brushed her golden brown hair early the next morning. Glancing around, she saw that Kero was not there. Good. Pinching herself to keep awake, she took out her Cards. Wiping swear from her brows, she threw out the Fiery, the Power, and the Illusion. _I need more power. I can't even manage to go through a day, let alone go through the training and face the enemies. Please, cards, lend me enough strength to run through the day without collapsing. Please_. Placing her hand on the cards, she could feel a warmth at her palm, and it crept up her arm, tingling through her whole body. She was still literally tired, yet the Fiery made her alert, the Power gave her strength, and the Illusion tricked her to think that her body was functioning normally. Thanking her cards, she went down the stairs. If Kero found out what she had done, he would surely flame at her. This was misusing the power of her cards and there surely would be a side effect later on. Yet, the important thing was to be able to carry out a day.   


"G'morning oniichan!"

"Morning kaijou." When he saw her, Touya frowned. He brushed a strong finger across her forehead. Strange, on the outside, she seems better and stronger than before, yet something was not right.

"See you later. And give Yukito-san the cookies I baked. They're on the kitchen counter," Sakura tried to walk away before Touya noticed anything wrong.

"Hey, you. Where are you going at 5 in the morning? You never wake up that early--- Sakura!" Touya sighed in exasperation. His little sister actually dared to walk out on him. _To think that there were times when she was actually scared of me._

Neatly tying back her golden brown hair, luscious against the autumn leaves carpeting the ground, Sakura walked to the secluded park side. It was slightly away from King Penguin Park. Out of all places, Syaoran had to choose a deserted forest for her martial arts training. When she was little, she used to think that place was haunted, since no one ever went there. She could still remember what he said the day before…

_Flashback…_

"Hoe-e! Not _there_ out of all places!" She exclaimed in protest.

"Yes there. You're the one who wants to learn. So, you follow, I choose. Oh yes. Meet me at 5," Syaoran said with a gleam in his eye.

"In the afternoon?"

"No. 5 in the _morning_, of course. Official training practice should be done in the morning, when one's body is the freshest."

"Hoe-e." Yet, she stifled her moan because inside, she knew that Syaoran was testing her ability to endure through all hardships and her durability.

* * * * * *

Cracking his knuckles Syaoran wondered why he was being so harsh in Sakura's training. _Someday, you're not going to be able to protect her. Face it. You can't always be there to look over her, whenever an enemy comes. Someday, she will be all on her own, without anyone to help her. That's why you're doing this. So that she would be able to win through whatever obstacles that come along. So that she would be able to defend herself even when you're not there. So that she will be strong._

Frowning, Syaoran said, "Your posture is terrible. Muscles tucked in. How many times do I have to tell you? Punch with your front two knuckles and twist. Concentrate. For a beginner like you, you've got to have more discipline. Let your mind wander, and you don't know when an attacker would go like this." Syaoran flashed out his fist with impact, stopping a hair breath away from Sakura's face. Sakura's heart skipped a beat; then she sighed in relief.

Biting her lips, Sakura nodded and resumed her practice. He never complimented at her durability and ability to go on with out complaint. He never gave one word of approval when she knew she made a perfect kick or punch. Yet, she respected him and didn't say a word of reproach. It was amazing that she go up so early, considering that she couldn't even get up at the normal school time. _Someday, I want him to admit that he accept me. And I won't complain until he recognizes my effort and progress. Just like the first time we met. He always said that he still didn't accept me as a Card Captor. But then..._

"Tired?" Syaoran asked, wiping sweat off his wet brows and shaking back his wind tossed chestnut brown hair.

"No…" Sakura grimaced at this lie.

"Liar. You never can get away with a lie, you know. Well, try facing me. Attack all you want. I'll only block."

"Attack? You?" Sakura gawked.

"Yes. Move it." Immediately Syaoran moved into a defense position. "Hurry."

Seeing that Sakura was hesitating, he goaded, "You're not a wimp are you. You're not scared?" This got some reaction from Sakura who began some basic punching skills. Deftly, Syaoran blocked them with one hand.

"Is that all you can do? If that's all you're willing to try for, you're not gonna get very far with a real enemy."

Even though Syaoran was only jesting, though in a cruel way, Sakura slightly felt hot and irritated. Without thinking, she slammed out her left fist. Syaoran quickly moved his arms to a counteracting position.

"Is that all?" He mocked.

"Of course not. Take this." With her right hand, she brought it down on Syaoran's stomach with such speed, so that no one could follow its movement. He slid back a few steps, and regained balance. Immediately, Sakura realized that she had punched Syaoran's stomach.

Clutching his stomach, Syaoran grumbled, "I told you to attack, not knock out my guts."

Sakura was all remorseful. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to do it that hard. I'm so sorry, Syaoran-kun. Really."

Instead of being reproachful, Syaoran suddenly gave a lopsided grin. "Anyway, good job. You're learning fast. Someday, you're gonna knock out your 'teacher.'"

"Really, I didn't mean to…"

"Hey admit it. Aren't you kinda glad that you punched me? I did deserve it in ways."

"I didn't!" Sakura exclaimed. When Syaoran raised a skeptical eye, she muttered, "Well, it did get rid of my stress…"

"My training was 10 times worse. But believe it or not it was a great stress reliever when… after my father… died." _Father_. "Hey, are you still worrying about the lost Five Force Scroll?"

"No-o. Why do you think they took it?"

"Because it's a link to the past, maybe."

"My mother wasn't what I expected, you know."

"Well, obviously she was younger then."

"Your father was kind of like you."

"Me? I did try to take away the Clow Cards, but I didn't slap you or break your arms, did I?"

"That's not what I mean. I mean the loneliness part. The love of solitude."

"…" Gathering up his jacket, he muttered, "seeyouatschool," and left. Sakura shivered in the spicy autumn wind and quickly ran home, to get out of that creepy place as fast as possible. It was still dusky since it was so early, and it didn't help that Touya told scary stories about that place when she was little, plus it was October 31st.

* * * * * *   
  
"Wow! Tonight's the Halloween Festival! Meirin-chan, Sakura-chan. Come over to my house at 4, so that we can dress up together. I'll have the costumes ready!" Tomoyo blushed and said, "Finally, I'll be able to video tape…"

"SYAORAN-KUN! What are you doing up there?" Erika came, waving her hand up at a tree, as her dark hair blew in the wind.

"Eh?" In surprise, Syaoran almost tumbled down from his usual spying position in the oak tree.

"Are you all right?" she asked, peering up.

"I'm fine." As he straightened himself, he groaned clutching his stomach, where a big bruise had formed. Forbiddingly, he glared down at Sakura.

"Hoe-e…" Sakura turned furiously red as everyone looked puzzled.

"Syaoran-kun. Are you going to the Festival?" Erika asked, calling up the tree.

"Maybe. I don't want to dress up or anything, and I don't have a costume."

"I'll lend you one!" Tomoyo exclaimed, enthusiastically.

"No thank you."

"Eron-kun! Are you going?" Sakura asked.

"If you are, Sakura," he replied, smiling.

Sakura smiled back. "You're very nice."

"Oh ho ho ho. Syaoran is going to burst if he holds his breath any longer," Tomoyo nudged at Syaoran, who was turning purple as he glared at Eron.

Meanwhile, Sakura was counting off her fingers, _'Now I know 3 guys who have long hair tied back. Clow-san, Ryuuren-san, and Eron-kun. And they all look good, too! Hanyaan. Who cares about the enemy? I'll have fun tonight!'_

* * * * * *

"Sakura! You look so cute! Amazing!" Tomoyo, who was dressed as the Queen of Hearts, exclaimed, videotaping her as they walked into the festival grounds.

"Hoe! But year after year, I'm still dressed up as an angel. Nothing new."

"But it matches you so well. Nothing else can fit you so sweetly." Sweatdropping, Sakura twirled around to see the wings attached to the back of her long white dress, which was rather simple (compared to Tomoyo's normal style.) It was sleeveless and sort of sweeped around Sakura's slender figure gracefully, with a bunch of white roses gathered at the waistline, and a stream of white satin ribbons flowed to the bottom of the dress. Her golden mahogany hair was curled, tumbling onto her shoulder, and part of it was held up by a slender, silver halo. All, together, the effect was simple, yet graceful and aristocratic, while Sakura's innocence and youth shone out like a spiritful angel of hope.

Meirin, in her cute cat costume commented grudgingly, "Yeah, you look okay. Tomoyo has outdone herself again. Hey, there's everyone!"

"Hi Eron-kun, Erika-chan. Wow, you two look amazing," Sakura gazed in wonder.

Eron was dressed as a pirate, complete with an eyepatch and a golden hoop dangling from his ear, and a playful, wicked grin. Erika had dozens of colorful scarves swirling from her waste and many bracelets and necklaces and she looked completely mature, with the spirit and mysterious beauty of a wild and free gypsy.

Eron took Sakura's hand and said warmly, "You look beautiful tonight, just like the angel of my dreams."

With her heart beating faster, Sakura blushed.

BANG BANG BANG BANG!!! Everyone jumped. Syaoran was at a booth, with a gun and had shot every target, even as he kept his eyes on the two people who attracted his attention the most. People were all murmuring, "Wow, amazing, he won all the prizes, and he's not even looking at the target. Who's that pretty girl he's staring at? Oooh, isn't that pirate and angel such a cute couple?"

Sakura noticed him and called out, "Syaoran-kun! Here! How come you're not dressed up?"

"Me?" He gazed down at his navy blue jacket and khakis." Because I didn't want to."

Tomoyo added, "But you still came because you were very worried because of the new rival. Right? Here, I brought an extra costume, so why don't you change into it? It's no fun if you're the only one without a costume."

"Wow, look at Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun. They look so cute together. They're both dressed as witches," Sakura awed.

"You mean a warlock and a witch. But they're squabbling as usual," Naoko added.

"Go on change into it in the bathroom." Tomoyo shoved a readily prepared bag into Syaoran's hands and shoved him away. Then, she continued in video taping.

Grumbling, he went away with the costume.

"Sakura? Do you want that bunny doll, over there?" Eron asked.

"Yes! How did you know that I liked bunnies?"

"Just a special instinct."

"I remember how Syaoran-kun and oniichan got into a contest to get the bunny doll… Wow!" Sakura's eyes turned round.

Just then, Syaoran came out grumbling, "And I don't get what this costume is and it's so annoying and dark and gloomy and…"

He was dressed completely in black with a black cloak fastened by silver clasps on his shoulder, and there was some intricate embroidery with silver thread on the trimmings. A leather belt was looped around his fit waist, where a silver, jeweled sword hung loosely. All together, no one could figure out what he was supposed to be, yet, the result was breathtaking with his somber serious amber eyes, wind blown brown hair and fierce eyebrows, as well as his tall, lean stature and strong shoulders which carried the cloak well.

"So, what am I supposed to be? And what's with this single white rose in the buttonhole?" Syaoran continued to rant. Then he stopped scowling. "What are you guys all staring at? I know I look weird."

"No, you look fabulous Syaoran-kun!" Erika exclaimed. "Like some mysterious dark prince from a fairy tale. Or the mysterious bad guy in a shoujo manga. Bad guys always look handsome and charming. All you need is the evil smile!"

"My prince and fiancee! I'm sooo lucky!" Meirin wrapped her arms around Syaoran's neck.

"Hey! What am I supposed to be?" Syaoran moved out of Meirin's grasp.

"Uh… I had in mind 'the Prince of Darkness,' or something of that sort," Tomoyo was scanning Syaoran, feeling very pleased with the results. _Really, he is just the perfect match with my dear Sakura-chan. He's getting more handsome each day! That height, those muscles, those eyes! Yet, there still remains that scowling, grouchy boy that he used to be..._

"So, in simple words, I'm supposed to be something like the devil, aren't I? I know you! You made me dress like this to…" He took a big breath, "To correspond with _her_!" Syaoran's voice grew louder and louder. With the white rose from his button hole, he pointed at Sakura, glaring at her in outrage.

Everybody looked back and forth from Sakura, dressed all in white as an angel and looking innocent and sweet, to Syaoran, dressed all in black as "the prince of darkness," scowling ferociously. Then they looked at the white roses adorning Sakura's dress, and the rose that Syaoran was pointing with. They all sweatdropped.

"They're the exact opposites!" Meirin exclaimed.

"Hoe-e. Stop glaring at me… I have nothing to do with this," Sakura moved behind Tomoyo to escape from Syaoran's glare.

Tomoyo laughed, "Oh ho ho ho ho… umm… I didn't realize it until now."

"Yeah right. If it's you, it was all planned. But how come _I'm_ the devil and _she's_ the angel? Huh?"

Eron said, "Maybe to match the personality?"

"Why you…" Syaoran was ready to strangle Eron's neck.

Ignoring the outraged Syaoran, Eron took Sakura's arms and led her to the game booth.

"Wait!" Tomoyo whipped out her video camera and said, "Since you took the trouble to dress up, why don't we videotape it as well? Syaoran-kun, can you walk besides Sakura? I need to film my greatest costume success."

"No."

"Oooh. Eron-kun is trying to win Sakura-chan the cute grand prize bunny doll. How sweet of him…" Tomoyo hinted. To her cue, Syaoran stalked off beside them and fierily joined in throwing the hoops to get into the target.

"It's a very fiery competition," Chiharu remarked.

"Very scary," added Rika.

"Scarier than the one between Kinomoto-san (Touya) and Syaoran-kun, years ago, " Tomoyo said.

"I wish Syaoran would do that for me," sighed Meirin.

Erika's golden eyes twinkled. At that moment, both Eron and Syaoran hit the target, and were presented the bunny doll. Quick as lightening Eron had reached Sakura first and handed her the doll. With a scowl, Syaoran glared at Eron.

Sakura smiled and said, "Why, thank you Eron-kun. That's very sweet." She hugged the bunny doll affectionately, thinking_ this kinda looks like Moonstone._

Regaining his composure, Syaoran tilted his head up and turned to Erika. "Here, do you want this doll that I won?"

Erika's eyes turned starry as she flung her arms around a red Syaoran and she squealed, "Thank you Syaoran-kun."

Meirin remarked dryly, "Sakura-chan, you're going to suffocate the doll."

"Huh? Oh" Sakura had been squeezing her doll into two in annoyance. She changed the topic. "You know, these decorations are very creepy, now that I think of it. Those skeletons and ghosts and… ugh… It's scary."

"Scaredy cat," Syaoran muttered.

Looking hurt, Sakura turned around. Why is he so mean today? Well, nothing new. Yet… Suddenly, Sakura frowned. Was it a new force? "Wait a moment, okay; I'll be straight back."

Tomoyo called out, "Wait! Where are you going!"

* * * * * *

Running off into a deserted area, Sakura drew out her cards. They all floated around her. She could feel the warmth of each one. Then, she stared at one of the new cards that she had made. _The Haunting_. It was glowing. _Something's wrong with it! _Suddenly, a black aura formed around it, and the seal broke. Ghouls, ghosts, and creatures of the dark streamed out of it, Sakura screamed.

* * * * * *

Calmly, Syaoran took a sip of warm tea. He then took a bite of his caramel apple. He even put up with Erika sitting next to him and Meirin on the other side. His eyes were half shut, yet there was a brooding expression. As usual, Tomoyo noticed this.

She said, "Uhh… Li-kun, can you come with me to buy some… candies?

Reluctantly, he followed. As soon as they were out of hearing distance, she asked, "Sakura. She's been gone for too long. Something happened, right?"

"Yeah. How'd'you know?"

"Your expression. It was very bland, yet your eyes were flickering from within."

"You're very observant, aren't you?"

"Do you still like her? Isn't that why you came back?"

Syaoran looked to the side. With puzzled eyes, Tomoyo stared at the tall boy with troubled amber eyes flickering against the candle light of the jack'o'lanterns. Dressed in all black, he looked somber and serious.

Suddenly Tomoyo squealed, "Kawaii (cuuuuuute)!" And she whipped out her V8, starting to film Syaoran.

Sweatdropping Syaoran asked, "Umm… What exactly are you doing?"

"Oh ho ho ho. It's just that you look cute, that's all, with that grave expression and dressed all in black. Almost as cute as Sakura-chan! In fact. You are bishounen!"

Sighing in exasperation, Syaoran buried his forehead into the hand. "I'm not a 'pretty boy.'"   


* * * * * *

"Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Stop following me!"

Sakura ran through the street, trying to run away from the ghosts that chased her while her lithe legs got tangled in her long veil-like dress. She was frightened out of her wits as she stumbled along the pavement in her thin slippers. _God, I better get a grip. It's my own card. I need to learn discipline and how to control it. But-- I can't! I'm scared out of my wits! Wait! I can't go to where people are. I need to lead these ghouls away from people._

"Release!" Her star staff appeared in her hands." The ghouls came and whipped through her, sending shivers down her back. She felt clammy and felt goosebumps running down her back. Crouching down and clenching her eyes shut, she prayed that they would all just go away, far away from her. To her surprise, they left her. Sighing in relief, Sakura got up again.

"That's not a very smart move," a cold voice said from behind her.

"Hoeee!" Sakura's hair stood at its end. "More ghosts!"

"It's us." Syaoran came walking down, along with Tomoyo, and Kero flew over to her, worried. Meirin had also joined them.

"Tomoyo-chan contacted me on her handphone. So, what happened, Sakura-chan?" Kero asked.

"I don't know. One of my new cards, The Haunting, broke its seal and escaped."

"So, what did you do about it?" Syaoran asked.

"Hoe-e. I ran. There was no other choice."

"Grow up, Sakura. You're 14, now. You've had powers long enough to overcome your childish fear for ghosts. Get a grip! You should at least learn how to control your own cards. You're the Sakura Card Mistress," Syaoran said.

"That's kind of harsh, Syaoran," Meirin said.

"No, he's right. I am silly and a coward. I can't even control my own card."

Kero flew to Sakura and said, "Don't listen to that brat. It's not your fault. You forgot, this is Hallow's Eve, so the Haunting escaped easily."

Sakura looked up with questioning eyes.

Meirin added, "In the olden days, witches, ghouls, and ghosts roamed the earth freely, causing much harm to the people. Finally, the people bound them under contract, so that they would be able to come out for only one night in a year to do what ever they pleased. During the rest of the year, they could cause no harm to people. Halloween is the one in the year that the evil forces can roam the earth freely. Isn't that right, Syaoran?"

"Huh?" Syaoran was baffled, and tried to cover it up by nodding.

Tomoyo sighed, thinking,_ 'As smart as he may be, sometimes, he really is dense in special days. No wonder he believed Yamazaki-kun, when he said that both sexes gave chocolate on Valentine's Day.'_

Kero said, "Right. That is why the Haunting was able to break the contract and escape for tonight. So, it's not your fault, Sakura-chan, no matter what that Chinese brat says." Kero glared at Syaoran, who glared back.

"Then what can I do?" Sakura pondered. "Let's go back to the festival grounds. I need to find out where that card went."

* * * * * *

Lights flickered in the festival grounds. "No one except those with powers can feel the ghosts, right?" Sakura asked Kero.

"Yeah. That's why no one is affected. I don't think that escaped card will cause much problem. When the sun rises, it will probably go back to it's card form."

"Sakura-chan! Have some caramel apple! Where'd'you all go?" Chiharu asked. "Look at this. Takashi-kun won me this doll!" Chiharu held a cute doll up, proudly.

"Cute!" Sakura said, but she kept on getting distracted because she could sense all the unearthly beings floating around.

"Is anything wrong, Sakura?" Asked Eron.

"Hoe! No." Meanwhile Sakura was thinking, _There's a ghost on top of Eron-kun's head. Another one is playing with the dolls, and yet another one is standing right beside me. But I can't scream because no one else can see it. Except those with the second sight. And, it is my card, after all._

"Really, Sakura, you look pale," Rika commented. "Did you have too much candy?"

Kero, pretending to be a doll perked up at this word. Sakura replied shakily, "No. I didn't have any at all." To her surprise Syaoran looked spiral eyed as well.

"Are you cold? You're shivering," Eron asked.

"Ah. No. Maybe a little." Sakura started turning more spiral eyed as she heard wails and moans from the eerie spirits. _Get a grip. I don't even know how to control my own card. Stupid me! Syaoran's right, but I'll change that!_ "Uhh, I'll go get a drink, okay?"

Tomoyo said, "I'll come too."

Quickly, they walked to a secluded place.

"Kero-chan, they're ghosts everywhere! I can't stand it any longer! My whole evening's getting ruined!" Sakura held out her staff. "Key that conceals power of stars. Show your true self to me. I, Sakura command you under contract. RELEASE!" Whipping out a card she called, "Sleep!"

Tomoyo asked, "What are you going to do with everyone sleeping?"

"Bind the Haunting before I go crazy! 'Niichan would laugh at me were he here. C'mon. Let's go catch the Haunting! Syaoran-kun's right. I need to learn discipline."

"Right, and I'll capture every moment of brave Card Captor Sakura, bravely catching her greatest nemesis!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Running down the path, Sakura could see all people who had fallen asleep. Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, and everyone else were sleeping. She failed to notice that Erika and Eron were not there. "I can feel the card's power here. I'll trap all the ghosts into one space. LIGHT!" The ghosts ran away from the light. "LOOP!" The ghosts couldn't run away, always ending up at the same spot. Sakura then ran up and called out, "Spirit of the dark forces. Return to your shape of contract! I, Sakura command you. Sakura Card!"

At first the Haunting resisted. It was the one night that it was free. It tried to break free from the spell. They whipped at Sakura, who shivered to her bones as a creepy icy sensation crept up her veins. Shaking it off, Sakura poured more of her power into the staff. "Please, Haunting! Go back to a card. Please!" Despite the resisting of the card, Sakura's power overwhelmed it. The ghosts and ghouls nodded to each other, accepting defeat. White light flared out and the Haunting, sealed as a Sakura Card, floated back into her out stretched hands. She smiled at her friends.   


From up a shaded tree, Syaoran watched at the serene—nevermind—genki angel who hugged the card joyfully. _Good job, Sakura._

Just then, Sakura looked up in his direction and then smiled. The lantern light gleamed off her halo, her glossy hair tumbled onto her slim shoulders. Her long dress, not so white anymore was tangled and wrinkled, yet she still looked like an angel of the star. Syaoran's eyes widened in surprise. _She can't see me, can she? I blend right in with the shadow, since I'm wearing all black. (I hope.) Tomoyo, you asked me if I like Sakura still. No, that was the past childhood. I have learned now._

"Syaoran-kun!" Someone called. From the high branch, Syaoran tumbled out in surprise. Luckily, he did a backward flip, preventing any serious injuries. "What are you doing up a tree?" Erika asked.

Tomoyo smiled. "Maybe he's spying on someone."

"Who, I wonder," Eron said.

Sakura sighed, "Hoe. Finally, I can have some fun now. Come on, let's eat and play!"

"Sakura, I'm very sad to say this, but," Meirin started. "The Festival is over now. It's almost midnight."

"Hoe-e! I was just ready to have some fun!"

Then, her eyes met Syaoran's. She looked questioningly. All of a sudden, he seemed to return to the cool, aloof state he was in way back when they first met. He glared at her.

"Hoe-e. Did I do something wrong. Why is he glaring at me like that?" Sakura whispered to Tomoyo.

"Oh ho ho. And the climax builds up as love, confusion, and rivals progress," Tomoyo spoke into the microphone of the video camera.

* * * * * *

"That was an unexpected confusion tonight, wasn't it?" Erika asked.

"Erika, do you think that anything is unplanned for us? I knew that the Haunting would cause more problem. It has a very restless nature," Eron replied. "Yet, true. Some things are unexpected. Very."

"When do you think our full power will return? We still are weak, far from our original state of powers."

"Soon enough, I believe." Then, Eron's evil gleam was replaced by a teasing one. "Erika dear, will you stop clutching at that disgustingly cute bunny stuffed doll?"

"Hey! IT IS NOT BECAUSE SOMEONE GAVE IT TO ME!" Erika hugged the doll protectively.

"Did I ever mention Syaoran?" Eron said, raising a cynical eyebrow.

"YOU!" Erika stuck out her tongue at her twin and refused to speak to him.   


**Wish-chan**: What a random chapter. Ha ha… Seriously… why is Syaoran so bratty, mean, and aloof? You'll see. Actually, that's part of his charm. ^_^. Ha ha... I love his scowl as much as his smile. (Syao-chan: Crazy girl...)   
_Wish-chan:_ Hey, Li-kun, how'd'you like being THE main character, not the sidekick, in Cardcaptors?   
_Li:_ Better than starring in all the junk written by crazy fanfic girls.   
_Wish-chan_: Ha ha… and it's just the beginning of the torture you'll be going through for the rest of New Trials…   
Okay… Now… gasp! What is up with Syaoran? No comment… Hey, did you notice how Meirin's starting to become a wiser, more mature character? She still has annoying habits, but she really is not a bad sort. Oh yeah. Apologies for any profanities throughout the story. But then I realized that they do curse in the manga, as well… I'll try to keep it minimal… By the way, I'm on a marathon New Trials writing session. No offense or anything… but I like Syaoran being a bratty, grouchy, "mean" person. Why? Because I know that he is the sweetest angel inside. Hanyaaaaan. I have a soft spot for those sorta guys. What's up with the angel and the devil? Too Cloverish? (Or Wedding Peachish?) He he… Thanx to Tomoyo's ingenious mind. Don't you think they will look cute in opposite costumes?   
Comments welcome at hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com   
  
  



	11. Chapter 9 The Ticket to the Winter Raps...

**Chapter 9: Ticket to the Winter Rhapsody**

SPOILERS FOR THE ENDING. Try not to read the italics below if you don't know the ending. It's just that I need to explain some things to make my fanfic clearer, for those who do know the ending.   
NO!!! CCS could not have ended. Sob sob… Okay. I'm calm now. During the time that I was writing this chapter, I learned about what happened to S+S, at last. Wail… it can't have ended. Now, my whole fanfic is ruined. Okay, just to clear things up… some things might be contradictory in the beginning of this fanfic to what I'll write in later chapters. I did try and make many predictions when I started to write New Trials… EX) Syaoran go back to Hong Kong. Syaoran come back (in Junior High)… But still, I am not a mindreader of CLAMP. (I wanted to follow as close to the original happenings as possible.) Those who do know the ending, just don't be too technical in the details. Let's just say: Syaoran+Sakura do admit *feelings*. Teddy bear exchange. All those stuff did happen and they told each other that they luv eachother. My prologue is messed up, since it doesn't match up with the manga. But I will try to stick as close as I can to the real details. Someday, I might rewrite it… Right now, the case is, Syaoran has come back, there's a new enemy, and they haven't talked to each other about their "feelings for each other," yet. Overall, I'm glad to know what their junior high's uniform looks like, and what… gasp… Syaoran would look like when he's a little older. Yes, we all did complain that he was too young. now… HANYAAN. But I do hate endings. Why else would I name my fanfic NEW Trials… The New BEGINNING… etc… (Someday i might do some major editing, though)

_Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, etc. are about 14 years old right now. They go to Seijou Junior High… Touya and Yukito are in college, and they're about 20-21. Now, it's winter time… Things move on to the rising action…_

**_Key:_**

(******) = scene change   
(~~~~~~) = flashback, or the "past"   
  


"Achooo!!! I can't believe that you make me practice in the winter time," Sakura moaned during Syaoran's martial arts lesson in the cold woods.

"Don't complain. You don't get better without practice," Syaoran replied

"And it doesn't help that Tomoyo-chan found out about these lessons, and insists on filming them, even though it is 5 in the morning." Sakura sighed, as Tomoyo waved from a corner, bundled in a thick coat, with her V8 posed their way.

"And I don't think that it helps that Meirin decided that she wants to come, as well." Syaoran sighed as he saw Meirin sneezing and sniffing in the corner, half a sleep, half swaddled in blankets.

"But most of all, it doesn't help that Kero-chan wanted to come to because…" Sakura glanced at the yellow Kero-chan, rather blue because of the freezing weather. She counted off her fingers.

1) Kero: Sakura-chan! I ran out of food. BRING MORE NEXT TIME!!!   
Sakura: "…"   
2) Kero: Tomoyo-chan! Don't video tape Sakura and the Brat. Video tape me! The glorious, golden eyed---   
Sakura: "……"   
3) But worst of all… _ZAP ZAP. Crackle crackle._   
Syaoran: You stupid cotton stuffed doll! Stop interfering with the lesson.   
Kero: What! You stupid Chinese brat. Bossy and immature as always. How dare you…   
Syaoran: OUCH. Don't bite my finger you #^&%@*&!   
Meirin: How dare you bite my precious Syaoran's finger, you stuffed animal!   
Tomoyo: Wait! Don't block the view! I can't videotape Sakura-chan then. And please no profanity, please. I'm going to send this video off to a contest   
Sakura: Hoe-eeeeeeee!

They all decided to take a break. Tomoyo handed out steaming hot chocolate to everyone. Sakura gratefully took the steaming mug in her hands, which were numb from the cold and from all the hard punches.

Meirin commented, "You improved a lot, Sakura-chan."

"Th-thank you," Sakura said through chattering teeth. If only Syaoran would say that.

* * * * * *

"Class, we have been preparing for the Winter Concert for quite a while now," the music teacher began. "I hope all of you are practicing a bit at home. The concert will come up in no time." She gave a special look to Syaoran, who she believed was hopeless in that class.

Another teacher announced that day, "Before winter vacation, there will be a dance party for Seijou Junior High Students. We hope all of you will enjoy the 'Winter Wonderland.' We encourage couples to make the best of this oppurtunity."

There was an excited murmur through out the students. Every girl dreamed of their ideal guy asking them to the party. Chiharu blushed and looked expectantly at Takashi.

Instead of asking her to the party, like a normal guy would, he began, "The Winter Wonderland derived from…"

"Takashi-kun baka!" Chiharu ran off.

Meirin sighed blissfully and tugged Syaoran's winter uniform with hopeful eyes. He ignored her. From the side, Erika was eyeing him, as well, already scheming. Sakura looked around at the fierce competition for a partner and sighed.

Tomoyo commented, "Don't be too disappointed, Sakura-chan. Many guys would ask you the Winter Wonderland. Why wouldn't they be won over by your special, cute charm? Thinking about it, Christmas is coming up. We better start buying presents and everything. Sigh. Another beautiful year of videotaping Sakura-chan is almost over. Oh ho ho… And our winter vacation is coming up soon!"

"Tomoyo-chan, you look very pleased about something. Did something good happen?" Sakura asked.

"I'll tell you after school."

"Okay." Then lowering her voice, Sakura whispered to Meirin and Tomoyo, "Isn't it strange that nothing happens these days?"

"What do you mean?" We're so busy!" Meirin exclaimed.

"No, I mean, no attacks, no news from the enemy."

"Maybe, the 'enemy' is enjoying the spirit of the Christmas season. Unless he or she is a Scrooge, that person probably wants to have fun, too. Thinking about that, I better ask Syaoran-kun to buy me that pretty dress I saw at the department store, for Christmas," Meirin was already off in wonderland.

* * * * * *

"So, Tomoyo-chan, what's the great news?" Sakura asked, as she sat down in the big couch in Tomoyo's living room.

"Yeah. And why do I have to be here, anyway?" Syaoran asked, taking a sip from a can of coke, trying to move as far away from Meirin as possible.

"Oh ho ho ho. You guys all know that winter vacation is coming up, right?" Tomoyo fiddled with a letter.

"Obviously. That's what we're all looking forward to," Meirin turned starry. "Imagine a cozy winter with just me and Syaoran!"

Sighing, Syaoran muttered, "You should be more worried that Wei had to go back to Hong Kong to look after grandfather. And…"

_Flashback…_

Wei: Syaoran-sama, look after your cousin well, while I'm gone. Make sure she doesn't do anything… rash. You are responsible, Syaoran-sama. I'm sure your aunt will trust you with Meirin-sama.

Syaoran: Yes. Don't worry. I'll take care of Meirin.

Meirin: Wai!!! I'm not a baby! Syaoran doesn't need to take care of me!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Really, I don't know why people don't trust me. Still, that leaves just Syaoran and me in the apartment. And, you get to cook for me, too! Pure bliss," Meirin squealed as she hugged a cushion.

"Yeah, I remember how Syaoran-kun was good at cooking," Sakura commented.

"As long as he puts no poison in the food," Kero said, as he took a breath while eating a dozen cupcakes, fresh from the oven.

Clearing her throat, Tomoyo began, "Ahem. Anyway, why I called you here is…"

"What?! You stupid stuffed animal!" Syaoran said as he was about to poke Kero.

"Anyway, I hope all of you don't have any plans for your winter vacation, because…" Tomoyo sighed.

"OWWWWWWWW. Don't bite me!" Syaoran struggled to pull away his forefinger from Kero's ferocious bite.

"Hey you!" Meirin slapped Kero.

"Why, you little…" Kero blazed angrily.

Tomoyo said louder, "LISTEN!" Everyone became quiet. Tomoyo rarely raised her voice. "What I'm trying to say is… I have important news…see this letter." Everyone nodded.

She read it out loud. Everyone listened.

_"Dear Miss Tomoyo Daidouji,___

_We are pleased to announce that you have won grand prize for our "Talented Young Director" Contest. CompTech and co. was amazed by your stunning movie entry "Card Captor Sakura." Till this day, we have never viewed such an amazing home made movie, directed and arranged by such a talented young adult as you. The filming, costumes, story plot, dialogue, and special effects were simply enthralling and original. Such special touches are rarely seen even in Hollywood! What a unique idea of catching cards, magic, hidden enemies; we really don't see how you could have managed such complex details! Having a stuffed animal talk was remarkable and actually taming a wild beast as "Kerberus" was amazing. We can't even imagine how you got actors for all those cards. The actors playing your fascinating, believable characters were chosen to life. It was touching to see how their personality and feelings develop and mature. The catchy script was astounding! In ways, Li and Kinomoto's blossoming feelings for each other may make the decade's greatest love story. "Card Captor Sakura" is a great action/romance/drama/comedy movie that will touch the hearts of many people. Your talent has exceeded everyone else to make the most convincing, fascinating video of the year!"___

Sakura burst in, "Wait a moment. I don't get it. The movie 'Card Captor Sakura?' CompTech and co., that BIG company? Grand prize?"

Tomoyo said, "Well, I guess I better explain from the beginning. Last year, I spotted the 'Talented Young Director.' It's a contest for young people to enter home made movies to the big company, CompTech. It's for people like me who like to videotape and arrange things and etc. Anyway, I thought, aha. There are all those tapings of dear Sakura-chan as Card Captor. So, basically, I arranged and coordinated things together to make it into a movie and sent it off to the contest, calling it "Card Captor Sakura." Just to give it a try. And it seems like, CompTech has chosen me the grand prize "Talented Young Director." Of course, how can they not pick a video with our cute Sakura-chan in it?"

Frowning, Syaoran said, "You better give more than that. 'Card Captor Sakura?' You don't mean to say that you just sent off to strangers all those scenes where she's catching Clow Cards? All the complex magic things? Those secret, confidential things, for strangers to see?"

"Oh ho ho. Don't get hysterical. Everyone just thinks it's all made up. No one know that there really is a 'Card Captor Sakura.' The company thinks that I created everything."

"Still." Syaoran added getting a little overexcited, "And what the *%*&^ do they mean by the 'blossoming feelings for each other may make the decade's greatest love story.'"

Meirin said, "Of course, they mean to say 'between Meirin and Syaoran, right?"

"Oh ho ho ho. Umm well you see…" Tomoyo sweat dropped.

"Really. Where in the world does the idea romance come from?" Syaoran pushed.

"Tomoyo-chan. I hope you didn't put the thing about my err… feelings for Yukito-san," Sakura said.

"I really hope you are joking…" Syaoran muttered.

Meirin added, "The romance has to be between Syaoran and me!"

"They called me a stuffed animal and a wild beast. How dare they?" Kero said.

Sighing in exasperation, Tomoyo said, "Why don't I read you the second part of this letter? You'll get my point, then."

"_Miss Daidouji, we warmly congratulate you on your success as the "Talented Young Director of the Year." Your grand prize packet includes an all provided 7 days/7 nights trip to New York City with you and 7 guests of your choice preferably including some of the cast in 'Card Captor Sakura.' We would definitely want to meet Miss Kinomoto and Mr Li for their astounding performances. The grand prize package includes 8 first class airplane tickets to and from New York, suites in the Plaza Hotel, and all meals, visits, and touring prepaid. We would also like to invite you to our companies' head quarters in Manhatten, where important guests would be viewing your movie and you would receive an award, plus have an interview. This doesn't include the $2,000 cash you would receive on the side. Further notice would be sent at a later date this month.___

_CompTech would sincerely hope that you would enjoy your trip and would keenly watch out for your success in the future. 'Card Captor Sakura' is a jewel of a movie which we run into once in several decades. We would enjoy meeting you in person, at our head quarters in New York City!___

_With Best Regards,_

_Mr. W. Tanaka_

_"Coordinator and Representative"_

_ CompTech International_

__

As Tomoyo read the grand prize, everyone's mouth grew wider and wider.

Sakura murmured in awe, "Wow, that must have been one big contest. I can't believe it!"

Tomoyo smiled, "Neither can I. But, CompTech, is a big company. And who else wouldn't be won by Sakura-chan's cute smile?"

"Wow… New York City. First Class tickets. The Plaza. $2000! You sure are lucky, Tomoyo-chan," Meirin said. "Think of all the shopping that can be done."

"I always knew that Tomoyo-chan was wondrous," Kero said. "I'd like to visit America. You sure are lucky."

"Well, don't you guys get why I called you over?" Tomoyo asked. "Remember, I get 7 guests, besides my self. So, the first 3 guests will be you guys."

Sakura, Meirin, and Syaoran's mouth dropped open again. The news seemed just too good to be true.

"Unbelievable… Me… going to New York? And all that luxury! Hoe-e!" Sakura said.

Meirin said, "But…"

"No buts. You guys are all part of the movie 'Card Captor Sakura,' and you guys must be coming with me," Tomoyo said forcefully.

Sakura flung her arms around her friend. "Truly, you are amazing."

"This is going to be one amazing winter vacations," Meirin said.

"You want to invite me?" Syaoran asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes. They even said, they wanted to meet you."

"Err… Thanks… I've always wanted to travel… around the world…" Syaoran was stammering because he was embarrassed, gratified, yet annoyed because he wondered what kind of movie 'Card Captor Sakura' was.

"Hey, I want to come, too!" Kero said.

"We'll smuggle you in, too," Tomoyo said reassuringly.

"Then, what about the remaining 4 guests?" Sakura inquired.

"Well, it says I need a guardian. Since I am not 18 yet. Mother is too busy to come so… Well Sakura, how about asking your brother to come as guardian? I'd really like it if he comes. I'm sure he'd like to come."

"Oniichan?"

"Yeah. He's 20. And so that he won't be bored, Tsukishiro -san can be the 5th guest."

"Wow. Yeah. They're not doing anything during vacation. I'll ask them. They'll surely come."

Meirin asked, "Then what about the remaining 2 guests?"

Dropping her forehead onto her hands, Tomoyo sighed, "That's the problem. I'll figure it out, but if I ask one of our friends, the ones left behind will be jealous. I'll think about it. Hope that Kinomoto-san and Tsukishiro-san would be able to come. Oh yeah, you guys might want to see the video that won me this great luxury. Err… So that there would not be any surprises when we get to New York. They plan on showing it at a special conference, where we are invited."

Everyone nodded. They sat back in the cozy living room, and Tomoyo turned on the VCR. Immediately the opening came on the large TV screen.

Sakura sat spellbound and wistful as she watched the recaps of all her Card Captor days. To her surprise, there were many scenes that she didn't even know Tomoyo had taped.

"Sigh. Sakura was so cute. She's still cute, but she's a little older now," Tomoyo sighed as she saw Sakura jumping around in her costumes.

"Look, there's me!" Kero commented.

"And there's Syaoran," Meirin said as he came on.

They all sweat dropped when they saw the fierce glares of when Li Syaoran first met Sakura. There was that scene where he was trying to force Sakura to give up the cards, and called her stupid and everything. They could all see the hurt written over Sakura's face. Then Touya came and got into a fight with Syaoran.

Meirin exclaimed, "Syaoran, you never forced Sakura to give up the cards, did you? You were so mean to her! And whenever you come on, it's always saying 'it's a Clow Card' and dissing Sakura-chan about her stupidity, which is true sometimes,(HEY!) and always that frown and glare. Plus, you run off every other scene. And you liked Tsukishiro -san? ICAN'BELIEVEIT!"

Syaoran turned red. "You weren't much better, Meirin."

They watched as Meirin came and started challenging Sakura, getting on the wrong side of Kero-chan, and clinging on and chasing Syaoran tirelessly.

_"Open your mouth, Syaoran. See I made this lunch box for you. Syaoran! Syaoran! SYAORAN!" _Meirin chased Syaoran everywhere.

"He he… I never was like that, was I?" Meirin asked.

"You still are," Kero commented.

"Shh… look at it. There's Syaoran-kun's first smile!" Tomoyo said. "And there's Syaoran-kun running off from Tsukishiro-san. And there's Syaoran blushing for Tsukishiro-san, while competing with Tsukishiro-san. And there's Syaoran's… FIRST BLUSH FOR SAKURA-CHAN!"

Glaring at Tomoyo, Syaoran said, "It's just the light effects."

"Look at that Sleeping Beauty scene! Ahh, Syaoran made such a kawaii(cute) princess. Too bad the kiss never took place. I wanted to capture Sakura's first kiss. And see Sakura, the brave, noble prince! Look, she's hugging Syaoran-kun after she finally captured the Light and the Dark!"

Syaoran gulped down his Coke as he recalled the embarrassment of that play. He was turning redder and redder as he saw himself on film and all the stupid things he did. _Someday, I will _kill_ Tomoyo… God, this is so embarassing._

"Oh ho ho ho. And look, there's Syaoran calling Sakura's name for the first time," Tomoyo was in absolute heaven as she recounted all those thrilling moments. "Look, Sakura has won over Yue! See that determination in her eyes?"

"Look look! There's me in my real form!" Kero said excitedly. No one listened.

"Ha. And there's Eriol-kun. Look at Syaoran fuming when Eriol-kun pays special attention to Sakura-chan," Tomoyo was getting more and more excited as the climax built up. "And there's Syaoran-kun starting to realize his feelings for…"

"Ahem!" Syaoran cleared his throat loudly and finished off his can of Coke, then slammed it on the table. Everyone was getting more tense because of the rising action."

"It's cool how the Brat started out as a rival, but ended up helping Sakura-chan as Eriol came along and everything," Kero commented as he saw Syaoran and Sakura fighting side by side. "Not that he was much help."

"You…" Yet, Syaoran's shoulder's were getting more tight for he knew what was coming up.

They watched on the screen how sad and wistful Sakura's emerald eyes looked after her rejection from Yukito. And they saw how Sakura wept into Syaoran's arms, as he comforted her. They saw the gentle look in his warm amber eyes as Sakura's tears flowed out. And they all saw *true love.*

"Y-you…" Sakura was choking over her words. "Wh-when did you tape that?"

"Oh. I taped everything. Whether you knew I did or not. Sorry to intrude on privacy, but… Oh ho ho ho… How else would this movie be made?" Tomoyo did feel kind of bad, yet she still was enthralled by the moment.

"Wai! Syaoran looks so cute in his yukata!" Meirin was charmed by all the events, since she had not been present, to the point that she was following it as a person would to a new movie.

"He only looks okay because Sakura made it for him. She stayed up all night for the whole week, too," Kero said.

"How sweet. The token of gratitude!" Tomoyo said. "And there's the final battle. Sigh. I was unconscious at that time, but at least my video camera caught all the events. See, I love to see how Yue, Kerberus, and even Syaoran struggle to protect Sakura-chan. Look at Syaoran-kun struggling against Eriol's spell, to stay awake. Ahh the power of love."

Sakura and Syaoran guffawed.

"Wow see it's so sweet how he puts his arms around Sakura's to help her change the cards, to conquer the darkness," Meirin's eyes were shining.__

_SYAORANNNNNNNNNNNN!_ Sakura called when Syaoran collapsed. Immediately, she found determination and changed the Light and the Dark, and technically won over Eriol, aka Clow Reed.

"I don't get why the Brat gets the loudest scream from Sakura," Kero grumbled.

"That's cause though Sakura didn't realize it then, Syaoran-kun was the one that she lov---" Tomoyo was cut off.

Sakura, blushing furiously, cleared her throat, "Err… I think that I need to go home now."

"Oh no! The ending is coming up!" Tomoyo said.

_That's exactly why I don't want to stay and watch it. It's too much of a torture._ Sakura clasped her hands around the mug. Syaoran was starting to crush his drink can with his hand. _It's coming up. I know it is._

"Did you tape everything? _Everything_?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes. I taped the thing you are referring to," Tomoyo replied calmly. _Anyway, those two need a boost in their relationship. They haven't been progressing anywhere, so far. My wish is that Syaoran would gather enough sense to ask Sakura the Winter Wonderland. Maybe watching this video would give them some practicality._

"Err… I'll go to the bathroom," Syaoran said.

"But, this is the most important part!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"It's okay. It's only childhood silliness," he replied coolly. And he left.__

_Childhood silliness. _Sakura's eyes opened wide. She couldn't stand watching the video any longer. It brought back to many bittersweet memories. "Ineedtogotothebathroomtoo," she muttered and left the living room as well.

Meirin, Tomoyo, and Kero remained, watching the end of the video. By that time, all of them were wiping the corners of their eyes with their handkerchiefs.

"Sniff sniff. So lovely and sad. Look at Syaoran finally gathering courage to tell Sakura that she's the number one person for him. And the teddy bear exchanging is so sweet… and and… so romantic… sniff sniff," Meirin was so romantically touched, as she blew her nose.

Tomoyo noted wryly that Meirin had forgotten that she was chasing Syaoran too.   
_I would be more hurt if I saw the person I love confess his love to someone else._

"This is the best movie I ever saw. Even if the Brat comes out in it. It's so… touching. Of course, what else would you expect from Tomoyo-chan" Kero was completely touched be the video and was dabbing the corner of his eyes.

"Too bad Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun didn't stay for the ending. This was meant directly for them. I thought that it would knock some sense into them. After all, they did admit their love for one another. It's time that they move on. Oh ho ho ho. I have a feeling it's going to be a very interesting winter," Tomoyo was very excited.   
  
* * * * * *

"New York City? All expenses paid?" Touya's eyes were bulging out when Sakura explained the situation. "You must be joking!"

"Hoe! No. I'm dead serious. Tomoyo-chan won the grand prize. Please come as our guardian. Please?" Sakura looked beseechingly.

Yukito said, "Well, I think we're getting the better end of the bargain here, Touya."

"So, you think we should go with them to play 'guardian?'" Touya asked crossly.

"Actually, I think 'niichan would certainly never let his little sister go across the ocean to another continent," Yukito said as he drank up the pot of tea.

"No! I want to go!" Sakura said. "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

Yukito continued, "That is, Touya would never let his little sister out of his sight, so of course he would follow along. Even if you try to stop him."

"That means yes! Right? Thank you! Thank you!" Sakura jumped up and down joyfully.

"I never said yes, kaijou," Touya said, slitting his eyes.

"But you will, won't you oniichan?"

"Fine okay. I don't really trust being a guardian for a bunch of kids, but better me then anyone else. Just mind you, kaijou, don't get into any trouble."

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I love you 'niichan!" She gave Touya a big hug. "Tsukishiro -san. You can come too, right?"

"Sure. It seems like a great vacation, especially after all the stress over college."

"Hanyaan!"

* * * * * *

"They agreed? Great!" Tomoyo sighed happily. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I really can't believe it, either," Meirin exclaimed, as she sat down on her desk.

"Yes. And I already told you that you don't need to start packing, when it's weeks away," Syaoran said as he set his bag on the table.

"Hmmph." Meirin stuck out her tongue at him.

"Anyway, it's ages away and we need to survive through school and tests and the Winter Contest and Christmas and the Winter Wonderland. Hoe-e. We're going to be so busy!"

The music teacher came in and the class quieted down to practice for the winter concert. As usual, Eron was praised, and as usual, Syaoran did not try as they practiced violin. Then, as usual, the music teacher frowned at Syaoran, who scowled back.

Sakura brought the bow to the violin, to join in with the instrumental group as they practiced the tune for the concert. Y_et, I know. Syaoran played the most beautiful music from the violin. It was so beautiful. Just like when Ryuuren-san and my mother played. Oniichan's good, too. That's why I'm practicing so hard, too. Still I feel so confused these days. I've tried to ignore it and ignore it, yet… Syaoran. He's like a chocolate covered almond caramel. Hard on the outside, sweet in the outside, with so many unexpected touches thrown in. Layer after, layer, I don't know who he really is. Once, I thought I knew… I thought that we finally found out the truth about each other. Yet those are all "silly childhood memories." That's what he said. So, that's what his feelings for me were? Why is everything so twisted and complicated? I wish I knew what to do, what to say._

"Sakura-san!" The teacher looked annoyed.

Sakura realized that she was still playing the violin, while the whole class was silent. "Hoe-e!" She sweat dropped. Then, she joined in with the class again, running the bow lightly over the strings. Her brother would be impressed by how much she improved. _Strange. I think I feel some power… Yes, I was right. It was strange that nothing had happened till now._

She felt something snake around her neck. It tightened. Trying to stifle a scream, she dropped her violin to the floor with a clatter. The whole class stared at her and the teacher was about to scold. Something like a rope was choking her, but when she ran her fingers to it, there was nothing. She doubled over when it tightened. _I can't breathe!_

"Is something the matter?" Tomoyo asked.

"Here. I'll take her to the nurse," offered Eron.

"That's very kind of you. Go ahead," the sensei said. Eron put his arms around Sakura to support her and led her to the nurse. His eyes glinted, and the Rope disappeared from around her neck. Sakura breathed in relief.

* * * * * *

"Really! It was a Power," Sakura said. "I felt like I was being choked."

"I guess They weren't satisfied enough with the Five Force Scroll," Syaoran said. "But really, you should have been more careful in class. People were suspicious."

"It's not like I could help it! It just _happened_." Sakura put on her coat. _Why is he so mean to me these days?_

Tomoyo exclaimed, "But this is great news! It means, Card Captor Sakura and Crew can proceed tonight!"

"Hoe-e!"

**CONTINUED NEXT CHAPTER 10: Icy Barrier**

**Wish-chan:** ^_^. He he… so what's with the Talented Young Director contest? What a cool grand prize, huh? This is the introduction to the CCS crew's fun, exciting, and (confusing) winter. Lotsa things are just introduced. Ex) Winter wonderland, Winter Concert, and the New York trip! Keep all these in mind. The "Card Captor Sakura" movie? So, what else did you think that Tomoyo did with all those video clippings? She entered it into a contest! (and won) By the way, no way did her video come out in North America to be broadcasted as "Cardcaptors." He he…It was uncut, and true to the point. Sorry for many spoilers. I tried to keep them minimal. But, the point of S+S seeing the video and all their "past adventures" is to remind them of "those happy days gone by." If you aren't very familiar with the details in this story, that part might have been confusing, since they were just references. (To keep spoilers minimal) But… sigh… It's a hard life. By the way, it's a very hot summer right now. Why am I writing about winter, when it's summer? Because… I heard somewhere that to keep from getting hot, you should think about cold things. Actually, I planned out these following chapters last winter (1999) but I never got around to writing them till now… Now, watch out for next chapter… Don't kill me. Comments welcome at hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com. You may notice that the story is finally moving on…   
  
  



	12. Chapter 10 Icy Barriers

**Chapter 10: Icy Barrier**

"Hoe-e!" Sakura sweat dropped as Tomoyo videotaped her in her newest costume. It was a red velvet jumper with elaborate white lace trimmings. The wide velvet maroon ribbon tied at her chest was decorated with garlands to match the "Christmas Season." Over that was a perfect fitting velvet jacket. Her hair was tied into two high pigtails at each side of her head, tied with matching ribbons to her dress. Kero had a matching ribbon around his neck.

"I hope you're not cold, Sakura-chan. It's really freezing, so there are many petticoats underneath the dress. And, velvet is pretty warm. Since you have such a nice figure, no one would notice that you are wearing 5 layers of underdresses. Besides, that makes the skirt more flouncy. Look there's Syaoran-kun, in his winter battle outfit!" Tomoyo immediately brought out her video camera.

"Syaoran-kun! You're battle outfits different today!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Eh? Yeah." Syaoran's outfit was similar in design, yet it was a darker forest green, made of thicker material, with navy blue trimmings. The Chinese clothes he wore under his battle outfit was black, instead of white. Also, he had on a navy blue cloak. "I don't like getting cold."

"Wow, it looks really nice! I wish you told me. Do you want me to make you battle outfits, too?" Tomoyo asked.

"No! This is the traditional Li clan attire. Uh… slightly altered to match the weather. Anyway, where is this new force?" He closed his eyes to feel for it.

Kero said, "Hmmm… Brat, what are you doing here? It's not like you've even helped Sakura these days. In fact, you just watched last time."

"So?" Syaoran said, and that was that. Kero glared at the Chinese boy. _Considering that he likes Sakura, he sure doesn't show it. Of maybe he changed his mind for good. Yet that video made me realize things I never knew about him. I even felt kindly towards the Brat at that time. He really cared for Sakura._

"Umm…" Sakura concentrated. "There! It's there." She pointed to the woods. They all proceeded in running.

"Yikes!" Syaoran slipped on the frozen ground and Sakura bumped into him, while Kero bumped into her. They all slid onto the icy ground with a CRASH!

"Oh dear!" said Tomoyo as she followed from behind. "This won't do if you are going to catch the force. Here. Good thing I brought special ice skates for you two to be able to glide over the ice. Put them on." She handed it to them

"I-ice skates?" Syaoran stared at the shiny blades.

"Hoe-e! Ice skates? I haven't skated since that field trip back in elementary school, when we caught the Freeze!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Neither have I."

"It's okay, you'll manage. Now put them on," Tomoyo was completely confident.

Sakura and Syaoran tried to stand up with their new skates. They both crashed to the floor again.

"I don't think that's a very good idea… Hey! Watch out!" commented Kero.

A whipping rope appeared between them, entwining around Sakura. She managed to stand up and struggled against the rope. Getting the hang of her skates, she wobbled, then took a few glides to escape. She came to a frozen pond. Behind her, Syaoran was struggling to stay on his feet. Meanwhile the rope tried to ravel itself around Sakura. With her staff, she tried to push it back. Yet, it snaked around her bare throat again.

Sakura clenched her eyes as it tightened._ I'm getting choked. I'll die._

"Hey, you. Watch out." Syaoran had managed to stagger to the pond as he got the hang of the ice skates. With a slash of his sword, he cut the rope off from Sakura's neck.

She breathed in relief. The broken rope renewed itself and came back for another attack, aiming at Syaoran and Sakura's feet. As it tangled their legs, they both collapsed to the hard ice.

"Ouch!" complained Sakura, rubbing her cold bottom. "Get off my dress!"

"I can't. I can barely manage to sit on the ice, let alone stand and move. The weather is much better in Hong Kong. Ow. My back!" Syaoran grumbled.

By this time, the Rope had managed to entwine itself all around Syaoran and Sakura, tying them together.

"Look what happened! We're all tied up," Sakura exclaimed, as she observed the rope tied around her neck, waist, arms and leg. She was tied back to back with Syaoran. She tried to get up, then slid again, collapsing on top of Syaoran, who groaned.

"I can't move." Syaoran tried to take his arms out from the rope.

"Don't move! If you do, the rope piece around my neck gets tighter." Sakura felt it press tightly against her neck, and felt as if circulation would get cut off.

The Rope drew itself around the two even more tightly.

"Oh dear," murmured Tomoyo.

"At the count of 3, let's stand up, okay?" Syaoran told Sakura. She nodded since her bottom was freezing.

"1.2.3…" Bam! Crash! They both collapsed to the floor. "Again." Once more they attempted. Pressing her back against Syaoran and vise versa, they struggled to their feet from their sitting position. Their ice skates begin to slip underneath them again. Then, Kerberus came to the rescue and supported them up.

"Hoe-e. Than you Kero-chan. But I still can't get used to you in your big form" Sakura sighed in relief, now that they were on their feet.

"Hey, if you can bear it for one second, I think I can let my right hand free from this rope," Syaoran said, trying to reach the bindings with his sword.

"Okay." Sakura felt Syaoran tugging at the rope to take out his arm, while it choked her.

"There, got it." Syaoran managed to slice the rope with his sword, then untangled himself. "Hurry Sakura, think of a counter attack, before it ties you up again!"

Nodding, Sakura drew out her cards. What can fight the rope? Even if she used the sword, the rope would repair itself. She could burn it, but then the frozen pond will melt as well, so that wasn't wise. The Windy would have no effect, while the Watery would make situations worse. Fire for fire, ice for ice… rope for rope? What is stronger and more durable then a rope? She through out a card.

"Woody!" Immediately, the great vines of woody intertwined with that of the rope. Every curve that the rope twisted, the Woody trapped it.

"Good job, Sakura!" Kero congratulated. "See, she's a lot smarter than you, brat!"

"Hmmph." Still, Syaoran was impressed. Sakura really had improved.

The Rope was defeated. Sakura shouted, "Spirit of the dark forces. Return to your shape of contract! I, Sakura command you. Sakura Card!" The newly formed card floated to her hand.

"Good job!" Tomoyo and Kero said.

"Thanks! But I was so scared while it was choking me. Wow, I think I finally got the hand of these skates." Sakura skated a little bit back, not noticing the thin crack that had formed on the frozen pond.

Yet, Syaoran saw it with keen eyes. "Hey! Watch out!"

It was too late. The ice gave away underneath Sakura's weight, and collapsed. Sakura plunged into the icy water.

"Sakura!" Syaoran glided over to the crack to save her. To his surprise, the hole disappeared.

The weight of her soaked clothes and her ice skates dragged Sakura down to the bottom of the pond. The water seeping through her was icy and she shivered down to her bones. She couldn't breathe as she sank down to the bottom. _Wait. I can't drown. I have to go up again. _Kicking off her ice skates to get rid of excess weight she struggled up to the sheet of ice covering the top. She pounded. The crack that she had fallen through was gone. Her limbs felt numb from the cold, while her lungs felt like bursting. _I can't escape! HELP! I just want to sink to the bottom and rest. I can't fight back anymore. So cold. I'm trapped beneath the ice._

* * * * * *

"Dammit! This ice doesn't break. There's a magical barrier. The crack in the ice was on purpose." Syaoran pounded on the ice.

"Stand back. Let me try." Kerberus let out a blast of flame. There was no effect.

Tomoyo frowned. "Then, she can't get out! She'll drown if she isn't frostbitten, beneath! What can we do!"

Syaoran's face contorted and he screamed in a cracked voice as he bent over the ice, "Sakura! Do you hear me? If you do, do something. I know you can. Break the barrier. If you don't… If you give up, I'll take your goddamn body and kill you over again. Sakuraaaaaaaaa!" He gave a desperate punch on the ice.

* * * * * *   
  
_Someone's calling me. He is. Say my name again, Syaoran. He's going to be mad if I don't escape. I'm not dead yet. But I can't move my arms, or my legs. I can't see anything. It's so dark. It's so cold. I have to escape. I can't just die! For Syaoran, I must break free. Strange. I didn't drown, thought I've been down here for a while. Here. I'll get out of here. I'll break the barrier._

Sakura managed to draw out the fire and pleaded in her mind, _Please, Fiery! Melt the ice barrier above me. Help me escape._

The Fiery nodded and spread her warmth over the ice. First, her power reflected back. Slowly, it spread. _Too late. I can't breathe anymore_. Sakura fell unconscious.

* * * * * *

"Look, the frozen barrier is starting to weaken," Kero exclaimed.

"Sakura! Is she all right, then?" Asked Tomoyo.

Syaoran saw the weakening ice, and with his fist, brought down full force over the ice. It held, then with a CRACK, it split over in every direction. He ignored the throbbing pain that etched itself up his muscles. With his ward paper, Sakura floated back to the top, collapsing in Syaoran's arm. Her eyes were closed and her whole body temperature had dropped low, with her skin a deadly pale color. She was dripping with icy water.

He screamed, shaking her limp body, "Sakura! Wake up! Get up now, of I'll bash your head! Don't die now! You can't after all that trouble to escape. Wake up!"

Kero said, "You're going to kill her, even if she's alive, if you shake her like that. Why don't you feel her pulse?"

"Pulse?" Syaoran placed two fingers on her slender wrist. At first, he felt nothing. Then, he felt slight, weak throbs. He sighed in relief. Then he dropped her hand and muttered, "So that's that," in disgust, for he was ashamed for his display of over reaction.

Tomoyo hovered worriedly over the unconscious Sakura.

"Take off her outer stuff," Syaoran said.

"Huh?" Tomoyo's eyes turned round.

"Take off her wet dress, for she'll catch a serious cold if you leave those dripping wet stuff on her in this cold weather. And cover her up with as many warm things as possible, to prevent frostbite," Syaoran said, and he proceeded in taking off his cloak and his outer green battle wear. "Put this on her to keep her warm."

Tomoyo nodded, taking the clothes. Then she stared at him.

"What?" He asked, crossly.

"Turn around, please."

Syaoran turned red, and stuttered, "I-I was j-j-just a-about to!"

Kero commented, "Hentai (perverted)-boy!"

"It's nothing like that. I--"

"Oh stop bickering. Sakura-chan almost died, here." Tomoyo proceeded in taking off Sakura's outer velvet dress, leaving her underdress on. She slipped Syaoran's battle outfit over Sakura's head, and wrapped her in the warm cloak. "Finished!" She said. Syaoran turned around again.

"I guess we better take her home," Kero said.

"Are you crazy? In that state?" Syaoran exclaimed. "Her brother will literally kill me. We better let her gain consciousness, make sure her body temperature's normal, make sure she doesn't catch a cold, and dress her properly, before we go anywhere near her house."

"But we can't stay out here, where it's cold," Kero said.

"I think it will take a while for my bodyguards to come in the van, in this icy roads. And even if we take her to my house, my mother would freak out, and we would need some good explanation," Tomoyo said.

"Fine. Take her to my apartment then. It's just across the street, anyway," Syaoran said.

"Then, why didn't you say so?" Kero demanded.

"How are we going to take her there…" Tomoyo trailed off.

Deftly, Syaoran scooped Sakura up in his arms, and she dangled lifelessly, like a doll, swaddled in an overlarge cloak.

Tomoyo sighed haplessly. "So romantic. The hero carrying his lover in a caress. So gentle, so sweet!"

He carried Sakura without a word. Yet he felt the dampness of her tangled hair on his chest, the nearness made his heart wring.

"Is she heavy?" Tomoyo asked.

"No."

"I really think you look cool in all black. It's very sweet of you to give all your outer stuff to keep Sakura-chan warm. You must be cold."

"Duh."

There was no response to that. "Well, I could tell that you were really worried for Sakura." Tomoyo was desperately trying to stir up the conversation. (Even as she was aiming her video camera at their direction.)

"More like he was getting hysterical, yet all in all, it was pretty touching," Kero added.

Syaoran stayed silent. He refused to look at the girl he was carrying in his arms. Before they entered the building, he stopped. Then he said in a cut up voice, "I think that you are mistaken about something."

Tomoyo tilted her head questioningly.

"You still seem to think that I still like her, that she's why I returned to Japan…" Syaoran entered the building. "Well, you're wrong about that. My feelings for her has… changed."

With her eyes round in surprise, Tomoyo followed him in. "Did you tell her that?"

"Not yet."

"Do you plan to?"

"Maybe."

"I think that you are making a terrible mistake. I don't know what has changed you, but…"

At that moment, Sakura's eyes fluttered. Tomoyo cried out, "Sakura-chan. Are you all right?"

Sakura's whole body felt numb and icy. Her limbs dangled helplessly, while her throat burned. She shivered as a gust of winter wind blew and her damp underdress dripped. _Something warm is covering me up, though. It feels cozy and slightly scratchy, but comfortable. And it smells like someone I like. Slightly musty, but sweet, like clean soap. Is it oniichan? My father? No. Strange. I have the sensation than I am being carried, like I am a child. So cozy. Someone's arms are so strong, that I feel like I'm a little baby again._

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called again.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I just feel so tired…" Sakura murmured, without opening her eyes.

"Here, ring the doorbell. Meirin's inside," Syaoran said.

* * * * * *

"What in the world happened?!" exclaimed Meirin, as Syaoran carried Sakura in and placed her in an extra guest room bed.

"Long story," Tomoyo said.

As she lay on the bed, Sakura's eyes were blurred, then focused again. "Where am I?" She asked in wonder, at the strange surroundings.

"You're in my house," Meirin said.

"My house," muttered Syaoran.

"Wow, that was a close call. Here's some clothes. Put them on, and call us back," Meirin said, handing Sakura some warm home wear.

They all walked out.

"You better call the Kinomoto residence and tell her father or brother that Sakura's at your house, Tomoyo," Kero said.

"Right." Tomoyo took out her handphone.

"Why not say she's at my house?" Meirin asked.

"Err… that's not a good idea," Kero answered.

"Tomoyo-chan, don't you need to go back home?" Meirin asked after Tomoyo finished the phone call.

"Nah. It's more important to look after Sakura."

Sakura walked out of the room, in Meirin's clothes. "It's okay. I'm fine now."

"No, no. Go back to bed," urged Meirin. "Syaoran will bring you some medicine."

"And honey milk. Like your brother always does," Tomoyo added.

They technically dragged her back to the bed, and tucked her in. Obediently, Sakura drank the warm honey milk, and all the nasty medicine that was forced down her throat. "Really this is not necessary… I'm not sick…" But Sakura was cut off by Tomoyo and Meirin and Kero, all nursing her.

Syaoran sat nonchalantly at a couch, reading a Chinese spell book. Meirin called out, "Bring in the extra blanket."

Syaoran replied, "There is no extra blanket."

"Then, bring in yours, silly."

Sighing, Syaoran stripped his bed of the thick green blanket and dragged it to the room next doors, to cover Sakura up.

"Come on. Let's let her sleep." Tomoyo and the others went out of the room, turning off the lights.

Before Syaoran left, Sakura opened her eyes in the dark and grabbed the sleeve of Syaoran's beige sweater. "Syaoran?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Why?"

"Because I heard you calling me. You said you'll kill me if I don't do something. That made me more determined, to not let you down. And when my power failed, you punched open the ice."

"It's nothing.

"Maybe. Still it means a lot to me." Sakura sighed and gazed around the room. "Sometimes I wonder, what will happen if I really do die, one of these days."

"Don't talk nonsense."

"Then I think of all the people that I care for, and I think everything will turn out all right. Syaoran, no one understands, but you might. What might happen if you lost all your powers? If I had no power, and all my cards were gone, I will not be able to protect the ones I love. Then, the destruction might occur after all. I hate feeling helpless. Yet, what will happen if I can't do anything? Sometimes, I'm so scared of what might happen."

"Silly, why are you talking about so serious things? Don't worry so much. Are you running a fever?" Syaoran said this in a teasing yet gentle way.

"No." Sakura let go of his sleeve. "Nevermind. I guess you don't understand, either."

_But I do understand. I know what it feels like to be so helpless, that I can't do anything. I hate that feeling. That's why…_ With somber eyes, Syaoran started saying, "I know this is kind of sudden, but I think I should tell you this."

"What is it?"

"It's hard for me to say this, but…"

"Li Syaoran!" Meirin called out from the kitchen. "You leave Sakura-chan alone and come out here. She needs to rest, or else, she will catch a flu. Sheesh, lovers. You can't do anything about them."

Frowning, Syaoran said to Sakura, "Go to sleep."

"But what were you going to say?"

"Sleep." Syaoran left the room, closing shut the door.

* * * * * *

"You'll hurt her terribly," Tomoyo said.

"Why?" Syaoran asked, as he sat down on the couch.

"Whether you tell her, or not tell her, you're going to hurt her."

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Your feelings for Sakura. It only took you so long to figure it out. You left Japan, telling her that you loved her. She loved you back. Now, you come and say that you don't love her anymore, though you didn't tell her yet. Yet, your actions and words are completely different. You save her and protect her. You keep her warm with your clothes. You get hysterical when you are about to lose her. You hold her in your arms. You look at her with gentle eyes."

"So, get on with your point."

"Are you sure about your feelings. You shouldn't run away from them. Face it like a man."

"I am. That's why I realized that I must sort things out with her. It's not like I hate her or anything. It's just that I don't have that special feeling for her anymore." Syaoran gazed down at his cup of tea. "I'm still what you call 'young.' It's too early for me to decide that I want to dedicate my life to someone. There are plenty of people out there that I haven't met, or gotten to know. There is no reason why I have to like Sakura, just because I used to like her when I was a child."

"You still are a child…" mumbled Kero, from the cupboard, as he raided the Li food supply.

"So, you think its all right to like someone else, like Meirin… or Erika…" Tomoyo trailed off.

"That's not exactly my point. I'm just saying that it's not a big deal not liking her anymore. We have moved on with our old lives, you know. I can like Meirin, Erika, or even you," Tomoyo's eyes turned round, "But that doesn't matter. There is no point in liking someone so seriously. I'm over with such childish silliness. Yeah, I used to get flustered, I used to be confused. I used to run off. That's then."

Tomoyo fingered her long purple hair and sighed, "Well, do what you want to. Just, don't make a mistake. One wrong move can ruin a lifetime. Think carefully."

Syaoran stretched, "Man, why are you so serious over such a trivial matter as this. C'mon. Get a life. This is not some medieval times sworn love or anything. It's the hard knock _modern_ world, where we face _reality_."

_He's changed. I thought he didn't, but he's not an innocent boy anymore. I wonder what made him this way…_ Tomoyo cast her violet eyes down, troubled. _Sakura…_

* * * * * *

_Don't leave me!_ Sakura ran, chasing a shadowed figure, who walked further and further into the mist. _NOOOOOOOOOOO!_ She stumbled and fell onto the damp ground. _He's gone. He left me. _A black silhouette came and overwhelmed her.

_You can't escape. You can't run to him anymore. He's not for you. Let him go. He doesn't want you. Give it up._

_No, it can't be true! Tell me this is a lie!_ Sakura struggled to escape. Then, she saw someone with glossy brown hair and golden brown eyes. He stared at her for a moment, then gave an evil smirk, turning his back on him, and walking far away from her. Leaving her. NO! An icy barrier formed between him and her.

Sakura woke up, drenched in clammy sweat. Her mussed hair came down tangled to her back. "It's only a nightmare. Nothing real. Nothing like that will happen. Strange… what did it mean?"   
****

**Wish-chan**: Ha ha… Don't kill me because of Syaoran… No comment…   
I'm so glad! I possess half of the CCS manga now… What sucks is that all those little details bother me now. Poor Sakura. This is just the beginning of the winter… Comments welcome at hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com   



	13. Chapter 11 It's So Hard To Say Goodbye T...

**Chapter 11: Say Goodbye (To Yesterday)**

_It will be a long winter, maybe full of hurt and confusion for Sakura… It may be time to say good bye to all the past sunshine. Yet, yet the winter will be over when spring comes once more. ^_^_   


_"No_, Meirin. Read my lips. I am certainly _not_ going to ice skate," Syaoran slipped away his arms from Meirin.

Their class was on a field trip, which _happened_ to be at the ice skating rink.

"Come on, be a sport!" Meirin persistently grabbed onto his jacket.

"I do not like cold places!"

"Achoo!" Sneezing, Meirin muttered, "Neither do I. But no need to be grouchy."

"Wow, look!" There was a hush among the students as they watched Erika and Eron on the rink, as they glided along gracefully.

"They could be in the Olympics," awed Chiharu.

"The Olympics started when…" Takashi started.

"Oh shut up."

"Strange, but these days, I never seem to get beyond my first sentence." Takashi tried to look hurt and disappointed, with sad puppy eyes—if he did have any eyes.

Chiharu relented, "Oh fine. I'll listen to you if you promise to take me somewhere."

"Where?"

Chiharu stared back beseechingly, clasping her hands tightly. "The biggest event this winter."

"Which is?"

"You're impossible. The Winter Wonderland, of course!"

"Oh. Then, you'll listen to my story?" He gave a grin.

"If you ask me very nicely, I will."

"Okay then." Kneeling down on the ice rink, he raised a hand and asked gallantly, "Chiharu, may I have the honor to ask you to the Winter Wonderland?" He spoiled the image by slipping and sliding flat on his face at Chiharu's feet.

"Yes, even if you are the most unromantic person I've ever met," Chiharu accepted sarcastically as she slapped her forehead, yet managed to smile.   
  


"Hanyaan. It's so sweet how those to always bicker." Sakura sighed by the benches. She fiddled at her white skate laces.

Skating towards her, Tomoyo asked, "Aren't you going to skate?"

Shaking her head, Sakura answered, "No thank you. I've had enough skating experiences. Being frozen, back in elementary, drowning few days ago— that's enough."

"You can't drown from a rink."

"I'm not taking any chances. I think I've had quite enough of winter."

Gliding over, Eron said, "Come on, Sakura-san. Don't you like skating? You always roller blade to school."

Before she could protest, he took her hands and led her to the rink.

"Hey!" Sakura squealed, wobbling.

"Hey what? Come on, let's have some fun," Eron said, his hazel eyes brilliant.

Sakura brushed back her wispy golden brown hair and succumbed to Eron's persistence. Yet, her knees wobbled as she recollected the thin ice and being trapped underneath. She closed her eyes, trying to maintain balance.

CRASH! Bumping into someone, she fell flat on her bottom.

"Hey, watch out!" Syaoran exclaimed, trying to get up, and slipping on the ice again. Steadily shifting his weight onto his leg, he quavered then stood. Then he fell flat back down since Sakura was stepping on his skate lace. In a huff, he got up and glided off.

For some strange impulse, Sakura had the urge to stick out her tongue at him, yet, she refrained in time.

"Class," the sports teacher announced. "The ice skating relay races will begin. Gather here!"

A crowd of chattering Seijou junior high students gathered. Two by two, the relays began. Eron and Erika were among the fastest. So was Tomoyo. Soon, Sakura found that she was the last one left in the line. So was Syaoran, on the opposing team. She grabbed the red baton from her teammate at the same time Syaoran grabbed the blue one from his side.

Taking a deep breath, she heaved her legs and glided forward.

"Go Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cheered from the corner, though she was on the other team.

"Tomoyo-chan! She's on the other team!" Naoko scolded. "Cheer for Li-kun!"

"Oh ho ho…" Tomoyo sweat dropped.

Gaining speed and rhythm, Sakura lunged forward. So did Syaoran. By then, they were neck to neck, and both of them could feel the same cool air blowing on their face. The tension was rigid.

Together, they pumped their legs even harder, as the blades of their skates sliced and sheered at the ice. As they turned the corner of the ring, they were dangerously close to bumping into each other. Sakura closed her eyes thinking, when did we grow to be so competitive?

"Back off!" Syaoran called.

Sakura swerved gracefully around the corner, inching ahead.

Immediately, Syaoran followed the same technique and passed her. They were getting near the endline. All the students were cheering.

Suddenly, Erika shouted, "Hey, watch out!"

Syaoran and Sakura's eyes turned round as they passed the finishing line and headed towards the rink edge, unable to stop because of the momentum.

"Hoe-e! I… don't like where this is heading…" Sakura trailed off.

"Neither do I!" Syaoran answered.

"Use your brakes!" Someone called.

Another person responded, "Silly! Skates don't have breaks like bikes."

Meirin called, "Slow down!"

"What do you think we are trying to do?" Syaoran asked, as the edge came flying towards him.

"Those two will bump into the…" Tomoyo whipped out her video camera.

_CRASH! BAM! BOOM!_ Both Syaoran and Sakura collided in the ring around the ice rink and fell back, birds flying around their dizzy heads.

"Ouch, that must hurt," Rika murmured.

_"AND_ they bump into the wall! Goal in!" Takashi exclaimed, holding an imaginary mike to his mouth, pretending to be a sports spectator. "Looks like no broken bones, bloody noses, or deadly injuries. In fact, quite all right!"

"You call this all right?" Meirin exclaimed, running—more like wobbling on skates—to Syaoran. Erika reached there first, bending over Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun! Are you all right?" Erika asked, concerned. Many girls raised a skeptical eye. Many guys were wishing that they had crashed into the wall.

Both Syaoran and Sakura got up, spiral eyed. Leaning on the rink wall, Syaoran heaved himself up. Immediately, Erika skated next to him, fussing about the accident.

Wrinkling her nose in disgust, Meirin commented, "I guess he could have at least asked you if you were not hurt."

Sakura shook her head.

"What else would you expect from him?" Eron added. "Come on. Up you go." Pulling Sakura up, he murmured, "Too bad you didn't win him."

"Oh yeah. So, did the Red Team win the relay or did the Blue Team?" Asked Naoko.

The sports coach answered, "Looks like it was a tie."

"A tie?" Echoed the dismayed students.

"All that hassle for nothing," Meirin shook her head.

* * * * * *

"Erika, dear. It was not very nice to enchant our dear little friends' skates with slipping potions," Eron drawled, amusedly as he fetched some hot drinks.

"So? It was fun," Erika shrugged, sipping on the drink.

"What? Watching them fall or watching them grow tense around each other? What exactly do you have in mind to do with the Little Wolf?"

"I don't know…"

Their hazel golden eyes met.

* * * * * *

"It's seems like he's avoiding me these days." Sakura said, pulling on a loose white sweater.

"Who?" Tomoyo asked, trying to act innocent.

"It think I hate him, sometimes. It's such a strange, strangling feeling."

"Oh… I—it's just a natural impulse, I guess. Oh ho ho…" Tomoyo sweat dropped.   
  
"Are you trying to hide something from me?" Years of knowing Tomoyo let Sakura know that something was amiss. Tomoyo looked away.

"Anyway, this is why I hate ice skating. My body aches all over." Sakura rubbed her back. "I just feel bad that my opponent was Syaoran-kun."

"Yet, I thought you hated him…" Tomoyo commented,

"Maybe. No. Oh, I don't know." Sakura cast her eyes down.

Sitting down next to them, Meirin said, "But he used to like you. I out of all people know."

Sakura cringed.

"Guys are just difficult to deal with. He'll get over it. Maybe he's going through adolescent moodiness or something. Don't mind him."

"I—I need to go to the bathroom." Sakura excused herself. Walking down the hall, she found that she was facing Erika. Great. The last person I want to see right now. _Strange, why do I feel this way about Erika? She never did anything bad to me._

"Hi, Sakura-san," she said in a sweet tone, flicking back her glossy hair from her shoulders. "Good, I wanted to talk to you for ever so long."

"W-why?"

"Oh, nothing important." Suddenly, her voice became cool. "So, Sakura-san. If it is nothing too personal, will you mind telling me something?"

For some reason, Sakura felt that she was dreading the question. She fiddled with her long golden brown hair, nervously, answering, "S-sure. What?"

With beautiful glinting gold flickering eyes, Erika asked, "So. What exactly is your relationship with Syaoran-kun? Of course, you don't have to answer if you feel uncomfortable."

"My relationship with… Syaoran-kun?" Sakura squeaked. Her heart pounded faster. _What is my relationship with Syaoran? Rival? Friend? The person that I used to like? _All their moments together vividly flashed back to her memory. The time that he told her that he… liked her. His smile. The way that the sun light highlighted his dark brown hair. His level amber eyes. How he told her he loved sunrises… for they marked another beginning… which may bring anything. How he had turned a cold shoulder on her. His distant eyes. Silly childhood memories.

Laughing an octave higher, rather nervously, Sakura said as if in amazement, "Me and Syaoran-kun? Oh, we're only classmates. I just know him from before he went back to Hong Kong. But we have absolutely no relationship."

Smiling, Erika said, "Oh really? So, you don't have anything special between you and Syaoran-kun?"

"R-right. Absolutely nothing between us."

"That's great! So… you wouldn't mind if I asked Syaoran-kun to the Winter Wonderland, would you?"

"N-no. Of course not. It will be wonderful."

"That's very sweet of you. In fact, since you don't mind about me and Syaoran-kun being together, I don't see any reason why we can't be close friends, from now on!"

"R-right," Sakura forced a big smile. As Erika sauntered away, she let the smile drop.

* * * * * *

Angrily, Sakura scrubbed out her pencil mark with her eraser. f(x)=2x+1. Flopping on her bed, she looked at her wrist watch again.

"Why are you keep on looking at the time? You're making me nervous," Kero said.

"Hmm? Oh. I have to meet Syaoran-kun at 5."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Why else would you I be so nervous? He practically never calls me, and he suddenly asks to meet me." Gravely, Sakura got up, and pinned her hair.

"I don't know what's with you these days, but you are acting so strange.

"I'm sorry. There's a lot to think of."

"Have you been having bad dreams again?"

"Sorta," Sakura admitted, pulling on her gray winter coat.

"Well, don't get depressed because of the brat," Kero said, resuming his video game.

She refrained from saying, "He's the main reason I worry so much these days."_ I try not to think of him, yet he always pops into my mind. _"It's so strange, Kero-chan."

"What?" Kero asked.

"Long ago, whenever I thought about Syaoran-kun, I just had a happy, warm fuzzy feeling. But," She wrapped a wool scarf around her neck. "But now, I just have an empty, wistful feeling."

"Did he call you stupid again, or something? Then, he didn't change much did he? Hey, I won!!!" Kero-chan cheered, as he passed the final level of a video game.

"Bye, Kero-chan!" Sakura tried to wave cheerfully.

She crashed straight into Touya.

"So, where do you think you are going, kaijou? It's dinner soon."

"Hello, onii-chan. Didn't know you were in already."

"What's with you these days? You sound so… un-Sakura-like. If it's that brat…"

"Nothing. See you later." Sakura stepped out of the house, feeling the full blast of icy winter wind. She trudged through dirty snow, to the meeting place.

* * * * * *

Absentmindedly, she shuffled the ground with the toes of her boots, waiting for Syaoran to come. The trees around her was sugar frosted, while the road was slippery with old snow. A smoky steam came from her breath, mixing with the air in wispy clouds. In ways, she was dreading for him to come.

Rubbing her hands from the cold, she started humming to herself. "I don't know… where this road, is gonna lead to... The good times, that made us last, outweigh the bad… And if it takes me to tomorrow, I hope it's worth all the pain. It's so hard to say good bye, to yesterday… And I'll take with me the memories, to be the sunshine after the rain..."

A rough, yet smooth voice came from behind her. "Do you remember what this place is, Sakura?" Before she could answer, Syaoran said, "This is where I finally told you that I had 'special feelings' for you." He laughed mockingly. "Funny how we can look back to yesterday and realize how silly it was. It seems like another life time."

Facing the other way, Sakura answered softy, "Oh." She cringed at the mockery in the tone of his voice, and his frankness as he talked in an uncaring way.

"I guess you are wondering why I called you out here. Well, it's nothing really special. I just need to give you this music book. You know, for the concert." He handed it to her, trying to continue with his real motive. "While I'm at it, you probably figured it out, but…" Suddenly, Syaoran found it hard to continue. Both of them faced away from each other, back to back.

Sakura knew, but dreaded what was going to happen. She clenched her gloved fist.

Changing the subject, Syaoran fiddled with his gray wool scarf. "Gosh, I've known you for practically 4 years now. I can't believe that all the crazy card stuff is over…"

"Yeah," she replied.

"We both know this, but I think it will be better if we just make this clear with each other… I hate it when things are hanging in the air." Syaoran paused then continued, "You know that I don't have special feelings about you anymore, right? All those things that happened back in those days before I left to Hong Kong is past."

There was a terribly awkward silence, as a freezing gust of wind blew at them. Sakura's hair whipped across her face, her ocean green eyes, expressionless.

"Right," Sakura finally replied, her voice higher than usual, but calm.

"Good. I'm glad that we sorted the things between us. I don't like it when things are uncomfortable... Don't feel pressured about this, or anything. Nothing much has changed between... Just now, we have things straight."

"Right."

"Okay. Well, I gotta go now. I have dinner duty tonight."

"Me too."

They shuffled around in the dirty snow, uncomfortably and refused to meet eyes.

Syaoran fiddled with the zipper of jacket then said, "Good bye."

"Bye, Sakura answered, automatically. She had not looked at him once since he came.

Even after he left, she was stood motionlessly, with out any emotions or thoughts. A snowflake landed on her cheek. More and more fell from the sky, swirling around in one motion with the gust. Her bare hands clutched the music book. Eventually, a snowy pile had formed on her hair and shoulders. She closed her eyes, as sugary frosts collected on her long lashes.   


* * * * * *

"Kaijou! What in the world are you doing here?" Touya, bundled in his winter coat came. "Are you a baby, so that your big brother has to come fetch you? It's past dinner time…" His midnight blue eyes turned round as he noted Sakura's blank face, flecked with snow.

Sakura snapped to life again and shook the snow from her hair and coat. "Sorry. I forgot."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I was just admiring the snow. Let's go home, now." Suddenly, Sakura gave her big brother an affectionate hug, snuggling her nose against his coat.

"Hey, watcha doing? Kaijou, is that really you?" Touya felt her forehead.

"I'm fine." Sakura grinned. "But, I'm starving!"

"It's a good thing father's not coming home till late. Really, you shouldn't be just standing in the snow, in cold winter weather. You can get sick."

They walked silently back home.   
  


As they ate their dinner Sakura suddenly asked, "Oniichan?"

"Hmm? Pass the tea."

"Onnichan, what do you do when some one you… care for leaves, then comes back, telling you that person doesn't care for you anymore?"

"You're talking in riddles, Sakura. What's your point?" Suspiciously, her narrowed his eyed and grabbed her shoulders, "You're not making fun of me about Kaho, are you? I know you're older and all, but…"

Wriggling out of Touya's deadly grip, Sakura replied, "Oh no! Not at all. I wasn't thinking about Mizuki-sensei. It was just a general question. And let go of me, it hurts!"

Touya loosened his hold. "Stop asking philosophical questions too old for you."

Making a face Sakura retorted, "I am a teenager, now. You can at least treat me like I'm old enough to ask difficult questions." Then she poked her brother. "I know! You're embarrassed because Mizuki-sensei… DUMPED… you!"

"Why, you little monster!" Raising his hands, he started chasing Sakura around the kitchen.

"AAAAHHHH!" She screeched, jumping over chairs and the kitchen counter. "Don't chase me! I'm sorry, so don't chase me!"

"Oh, no I won't forgive you so easily this time. I'll make you pay. In fact, I'll never tell you anything about my past relationships again. GRRR." Touya with his long legs took over Sakura.

Kicking his shin, Sakura escaped. "Stop chasing me, or else, I'm going to show all your college friends that picture of you when you were Cinderella in the high school play! "

"YOU!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"What in the world is going on here?" Fujitaka came in, brushing the snow off his trench coat.

"Otou-san! Stop oniichan! He's bullying me."

"Touya-san, treat you little sister with more respect."

"But she—" Touya was cut off by Fujitaka.   
  
"You should act more responsible. After all, I consider you an adult now."

Touya glared at Sakura, as she stuck out her tongue at him, then grinned.

* * * * * *

"Kaijou?"

"Yeah, 'niichan?" Sakura looked up from her bed.

Touya sat on the blanket of her bed. "She told me that she would come back again. And then, the next time I see her, we will be really good, precious friends."

Sakura snuggled in her soft fluffy pillow, closing her eyes.

In a softer, gentle voice, Touya continued, "At first, when Kaho-san left, I was hurt and confused. Maybe, I still am in an unknown corner of my heart." He looked down at Sakura's soft face, with shut eyes. "At first, it was so hard to forget our time together. I never thought that it would end that way. But eventually, I got over with it. She told me that it was important for me to get over it, quickly, that I'll find someone else. In ways, I've hated her—no that's not the right word, held a grudge, because she was always right. I got over her, knowing that it was time to say good bye when she left, but I think that I will always remember how I did love her, once, so long ago… but that's gone by. I went on with my life, and I'm glad I did."

Brushing a loose stand of hair off Sakura's forehead, Touya got up, smiling slightly. He was about to leave.

'Niichan?" Sakura asked, opening her eyes.

"Kaijou, you weren't asleep?"

"No, I was listening."

Grumbling, Touya muttered, "I didn't mean for you to hear that. Okay now, sleep well."

"G'night," Sakura said. "And also…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"It's all right. But, I would think you are too old to sleep with a stuffed toy." He said jokingly. Softly, he shut the bedroom.

Kero relaxed. "I'm NOT a stuffed animal! Umgph. Move you hand!"

Sakura removed her hand from Kero-chan's mouth. "Sorry! But what if 'niichan heard? You should be more careful!"

Before she fell a sleep, she muttered, "It's so hard to say good-bye to yesterday."   


**Wish-chan:** Does anyone know the song "It's so hard to say good-bye to yesterday" by Boyz II Men? It's such a good, meaningful song with great lyrics and tune. Don't get too depressed by this chapter, S+S fans! *_~. I believe in sunshine after the rain… *hint, hint*(I shouldn't be telling this but more 'S+Sness' (??) will come after the long winter is over.) Thanks to everyone who e-mailed me! It's really encouraging and I really appreciate it. ^_^. I usually reply most e-mails and questions. (Though I'm so scatterbrained and busy sometimes.) Please comments at hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com. I usually reply all e-mails, but as I said, I am scatter brained. If you want a reply, just write it along. ^_^. I don't want to sound touchy, but I don't appreciate people who rip off my ideas.   
By the way, no I'm not getting revenge on Sakura for being so blind about Syaoran-kun's *feelings* for her. (Syaoran: HEY!!) And no, Syaoran's not gonna turn in to a major *^&*%. Don't get too depressed by this chapter~ Oh yeah. And I believe in foreshadowing (predicting the future.) Every detail counts~   
  



	14. Chapter 12 Till You Turn To Me

**Chapter 12: Till You Turn To Me**

**(A Night of Betrayed Love)**

_"Funny how we can look back to yesterday and realize how silly it was. It seems like another life time."_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Why do you follow him and admire him so much when he's so mean to you?" Sonomi asked.

"I don't know. There's just something about him." Nadeshiko's eyes turned a dreamy sea green. "There are times when I am so fed up with him and had enough, yet, Ryuuren-san…"

(Sakura thought, "there's something about Syaoran…")

Suddenly, Nadeshiko's eyebrows furrowed as she clenched her fist, furiously. "Yet, I hate him! Yesterday, he called me clumsy, just because I tripped on my shoelaces!"

Sonomi sweat dropped, eyeing 10 band-aids slapped onto one of Nadeshiko's knees.

Nadeshiko ranted, "He laughed at me because I tripped. Well, I couldn't help it. When I use my second sight and concentrate, I am coordinated, but if I don't focus, I get all clumsy again. Then, he slipped a snow ball down my sweater, and I got scared out of my wits—I thought it was a ghost or something. And another time, my half of the Five Force Scroll disappeared, so I was so upset and worried. Ryuuren scolded and bickered at me about being so irresponsible. Then, it turned out that he had taken it while I was not paying attention. He gave it back to me, and when I reproached him, you know what he said? 'It's you're fault for not looking after it, and not even able to keep me from stealing it. If it's this easy for me, think how easy it will be for the enemy.' He's so mean." She took a deep breath. "Now, what was I saying?"

"Li-san is no good. Don't hang around him. His pretty blue eyes are evil. He'll only hurt you in the end."

"Hurt me?" Nadeshiko twisted her long violet hair around her slender finger.

"Yes. Don't you remember him saying "I'll destroy you to get what I want?"

"It wasn't that extreme. No, I don't think that he would use violence to me. Not anymore. I think, I trust him now." Nadeshiko closed her eyes, remembering one snowy winter night, when an unknown force tied her to the ground. When she was about to get attacked, he had leaped forward and whisked her away. Her head was buried in his smooth Chinese battle costume of navy blue… his heart beat was strong.

"That's not what I mean." Sonomi said in a murmur, "He'll hurt something **deeper**."

* * * * * *

"Stupid! If you can't help, stay out of the way!" Ryuuren shoved Nadeshiko away, as whip snarled out in front of them. He blocked with his sword, and jumped back a few steps.

Just then the whip lashed through his long chestnut brown tail, With a swish, it landed onto the ground.

For a moment, he stood blankly. Then, he shook his short hair a few times. Now, it looked like any guy's hair, even if the dark brown bangs that fell to his eyes were glossy and striking. Another lash was snaking to his neck.

Without thinking, Nadeshiko's emerald eyes widened then flashed, and in a poof of fiery flames, the whip disappeared. In a nervous voice, she stammered, "S-see? I can be useful, sometimes."

"Yeah. Thanks. You saved my neck." He didn't say it grudgingly.

"You always save my neck… I'm sorry."

"About what?"

Bending down, Nadeshiko picked up the smooth, horse tail like chestnut hair from the soft snow and wrapped it in her handkerchief. "You're hair. It was cool. Of course, it looks good now, too. What else would be expected from the most popular guy among girls, at Seijou High?"

With quizzical sapphire eyes, Ryuuren said, "I don't really care about my hair. It was kinda annoying, anyway. But…" He cast his bright eyes down. "It is the traditional Li hairstyle for men, a symbol for those who passed a test for sorcery and magic skills. I passed it when I was 16. The long hair, which is just an imitation of Clow Reed just showed that I passed the Ordeal of Sorcery." Shrugging his shoulder, he commented lightly, "Now, less time in front of the mirror. Really, I don't see how the elders manage it. My uncle, who is in his late 30's—actually the only person I confide with in the council of the Li clan, since he's the youngest after me, says that it is an honor for someone my age… but… good riddance!"

"So, you mean, you're the youngest person that passed the test?"

Modestly, he muttered, "I guess. Most Li's try for the Ordeal of Sorcery… around their late 30's? 40's? The Li Counsel is so boring. It consists of Elders. Yet, despite his age, Great-Uncle, head of the Counsel still can beat me in a sword fight."

"W-why did you come here on such an important mission, when you're the youngest?"

"Me?" His sapphire eyes glanced down. "I wanted a change in life. I have no father or mother. I was sick of the Li clan. I wanted to do something that would make everyone proud of the name Li Ryuuren, but I also wanted to prove to myself that I could accomplish something." Then he looked up at Nadeshiko and reached out his hand, as if to stroke her face, then dropped it again. Quietly, he said, "Mostly, I wanted to escape."

Nadeshiko gulped in the brief glimpses of Ryuuren's life, with much wonder and awe. She didn't even notice the slash on her shoulder. With keen ice blue eyes, Ryuuren noticed it. Immediately, his wistful manner disappeared, as soon as it came. "This brings me to another point. As you can see, I've had more experience and training than you. Therefore, I am more able to stand up and protect myself against danger. You're in danger, Nadeshiko, not only today, but before, and will continue to be in danger."

"So, what are you getting at? That a _Thief girl_ as you call me is nothing compared to you, the youngest Li master?" Her eyes flashed.

"You don't need to get all touchy. All I'm trying to say is that I think it is better for you to back out of this, before you are more seriously injured. Look at your arm. You can get a scar, or even something more serious. Look at your face, your happy life. You can ruin it."

"So, you think I'm only a face, a doll… it doesn't matter about my duty and my role? Am I that much a nuisance to you? I'm sorry, but I am trying my best! I apologize if I don't have as much experience as you! My mother, who had the Sight, died, before she could teach my anything about it."

"No! That's not what I'm trying to say. I'm saying, it's not too late to back out. I won't reproach or look down on you or anything. In fact, I will be relieved."

"Well, you're wrong. It's too late."

"Think reasonably, Nadeshiko."

Suddenly, her emerald eyes blurred. "The first time I met you face to face, you called me a nuisance, to get rid of. Guess nothing's changed, after all. My hopes were too high. I'm still that pesky thief girl in your eyes. "

"That's harsh. I haven't called you Thief Girl for ages, now. Why are you being so difficult about this issue? Don't you understand what I'm saying?"

"It's too late to back off. I am trapped too far in the other end of this. It has become my fate which I cannot escape from. Besides—" All was silent. "I—" She blurted out, "I like you, Ryuuren!"

If Nadeshiko had been facing him, she would have seen the note of astonishment in Ryuuren's ocean blue eyes. She covered her mouth with an uneasy feeling which told her that she made a terrible mistake.

"Well, I'm flattered. How many hearts have you stolen with those innocent emerald eyes? I'm very sorry about, but I can't say that I have the same feelings for you," Ryuuren replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm and mockery, refusing to look at her in the eye.

Nadeshiko cast her eyes down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. But, now I realize that was why I didn't want to back out."

Laughing bitterly, he said, "Don't worry, darling. You would get over your silliness in a snap."

"I won't. I've already tried before."

"Anyway, what will an innocent, sheltered girl like you know about feelings? You've always been protected and been cared for since you were a baby. You've endeavored in an environment, of love, care, friends, and pure happiness. What will you know about a black sheep like me?" With each word, his tone got more bitter. "Well, go home now. Your family will be waiting for you." With a careless shrug, he left her, trying to gulp down the tightness in his throat.

"You're wrong, you're ever so wrong, Ryuuren… I've tried, yet my feelings won't change. Of course, what would a perfect guy like you want from an immature girl like me? I wish I didn't say anything, so that things would remain the way it was before, so I could always fight by your side. I will always love you Ryuuren, and will wait till you turn to me…" She trailed off. Nadeshiko fingered his sliced off hair, with pensiveness, as he faded into the distance.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Blinking water from her eye, Sakura woke up. To her surprise, wells of hot tear were pouring out from her eyes. With the sleeve of her pajamas, she wiped away the wetness. Her hair was sweat clamped. _He rejected her feelings_. A pain grasped Sakura's heart. She coughed. _Wait till you turn to me…_   


* * * * * *

"Brrr… Good morning Sakura. It's so cold these days," Meirin snuggled into her winter coat as she got comfortable on the icy chair at school.

"Where's Li-kun?" asked Tomoyo.

"I don't know. He left earlier than me today because he had morning soccer practice. Anyway, how's you guy's violin quartet coming along? The concert is in a few days."

Sakura wrinkled her nose. For the Winter Concert, Eron, Syaoran, her, and this girl from another class had a violin piece, and so far, it was sounding awful.

"By the way Sakura?" Meirin paused.

"Yes?"

"You look awful today. Your eyes are all red and puffy."

Rubbing her eyes, she muttered, "I had a bad dream, that's all.

* * * * * *

Between classes, Sakura headed towards the music class, swinging her violin case. Then, a beautiful, melancholy melody drifted down the hallway. It was 'Pachabel's Canon.' The soft notes and chords of the piano stirred something in her heart. "Who is it? Who's playing the 'Canon,' our Winter Concert piece so beautifully?"

She peaked into the music classroom to see who it was. She glimpsed a dark brown head bent over the piano. Syaoran's eyes were closed as he ran his long fingers gracefully over the keys. He looked so calm and composed, unlike her. It seemed as if he had no worries. She looked away.

Just then, Syaoran jammed all the keys down, creating a discordant, nerve breaking sound, then slammed the piano lid shut with a BAM. Sakura jumped, hair standing to its end. If she had seen him just then, when he opened his fiery amber eyes, she would have seen anger and frustration, not composure. Then, a girl with wavy thick purplish hair walked by. Sakura swerved behind a corner.

"Syaoran-kun!" Erika called, looking over his shoulders. "Good. I was looking for you."

"Why?" He asked, tidying up some music papers.

"Are you going with anyone to the Winter Wonderland?"

"Me? No."

"Then, can you go with me?"

Gripping her case tighter, Sakura held her breath for the answer as she leaned against the wall.

Syaoran raised one of his dark eyebrows. For a moment, his amber eyes flickered to the door, where some one was standing.

"Sure, I guess," he answered, uncaringly.

"Okay," Erika smiled, tossing back her luscious wavy hair. "By the way, someone's at the door."

His blank golden brown eyes glanced at Sakura's equally expressionless pale green eyes. She turned around and walked away, faster and faster, away from the music room.

* * * * * *

"Hey, Meirin-chan, are you going to come with us on Sunday? Almost everyone is going shopping for Christmas presents and party dresses tomorrow," Tomoyo asked. "You guys are coming, too, right?" She asked Eron and Erika. They nodded.   
  
"I'm gonna bring Syaoran-kun along and make him pick my dress," Meirin said

"Why?" Asked Erika.

Smiling mysteriously, she answered, "You'll see."

* * * * * *

Fastening her velvet red ribbon around her pony tail, Sakura grabbed her bag and ran downstairs.

"Bring me back a present," Kero-chan called.

"Okay!" Quietly, she muttered, "If I have any money left over, that is."

"Hello Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said when Sakura came out. Eron and Erika greeted her too.

"Ooh, I love your outfit Sakura-chan!" Erika exclaimed. Sakura had on a plaid skirt and a soft gray v-necked sweater with thin red ribbon trimmings, plus leather boots.

At first, Sakura was taken back by the sudden friendliness, but then, she answered, "Thanks!"

"Now, we have to stop by Meirin's house. We'll meet all the others when we get there," Tomoyo said.

"Hey you guys!" Meirin waved, when they reached the Li's apartment complex. "Wait, Syaoran will come down soon. Sheesh, he takes longer to get ready than I do. Gosh, I had such a hard time convincing him to come…"

"Sorry I kept you guys waiting." Slipping his keys in his pocket, Syaoran stepped out of the building.

Everyone stared at him, their mouths hanging open.

"What?" Syaoran shoved his hands into his pocket, starting to sweat heavily.

Clearing her throat, Tomoyo said, "I keep forgetting how well you dress… You know, for street clothes. Since we always wear uniforms… and it's been a long time since we hung around outside of school."

Clearly embarrassed, Syaoran blushed and looked down. He really hadn't meant to dress up. "It's just what I grab out of the closet," he mumbled. At that moment he was wearing khaki pants, a beige sweater with a black stripe across the front, and over that a trendy half coat, reaching above his knees. Not many guys could carry it well, but he could with his height. On his feet were black leather shoes, and around his neck was a silver chain. Plus, he didn't even realize that he was dressed good.

"Yeah yeah," Meirin said. "You only change about 5 times before going out and have a full length mirror, not to mention a walk in closet!"

"I DO NOT!" Syaoran shouted. "I don't even let you come into my room."

"Sigh. You're right. You don't act like a prince syndrome here." Then she grinned wickedly, "BUT back at home is a different matter."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

To soothe Syaoran's pride, Erika interrupted, "But where does he get such a good coordination taste? I wish Eron would rub off a little." Eron glared at his twin, for he prided the fact that he was good looking.

Smiling, Meirin started, "Well, Syaoran happens to have 4 older sisters and,"

"Four?" Erika squeaked.

"Yeah. And he was the youngest. So…"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Flashback to Hong Kong…_

"Fanren, sister dear! How do I look?" Li Fuutie, the oldest Li sister swirled around. "I have a date tonight."

Tilting her head typically, Fanren said, "I don't know. Somehow, I don't think the shoes match with the dress."

Li Shiefa butted in, "No, I think that you should do your hair down, not up. Guys like hair tumbling down."

"No, I think that she should do it up," Li Feimei interrupted. "Guys like sexy hair."

Slapping her forehead, Fuutie exclaimed, "You guys are absolutely no help. Mother~"

Li Ieran, their mother looked skeptically at her daughter. "I think that you need advise from a male."

"A male?" Fuutie cocked her head, then called, "Oh little brother~ Do you think my shoes match with my bag and my hair should be up, and red matches with purple and should I wear this bracelet and…"

"Why do you ask me?" Little Syaoran, at age 7 asked crossly.

"You're a guy."

_And by the time he was nine…_

"And this goes with this, not this. See how the colors compliment each other? And you should wear these shoes, and this bag creates a classic look. " Syaoran stepped out of his sister's walk in closet, with a pile of accessories.

"Thank you Syaoran, dear. You're such a sweetie!" Fuutie patted his head and he scowled.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Meirin grinned. "So, that's how he has such a good eye. You know, he's good at art, too. Sometimes. Once, his art piece won first prize back in Hong Kong at our school. He drew Sa-"

"Ahem!" Syaoran glared at Meirin, yet he felt a pang when he remember the watercolor painting he did of a girl with wispy golden brown hair and startling emerald eyes.

Meirin flipped back her jet black hair. "It's so cute though. He doesn't even realize he has good taste. But that's why I always want to take him along when we shopping."

Trying to stop his face from turning red, Syaoran muttered, "Will you stop talking like I am not here?"

They all laughed. Together, they rode the train to the city.

* * * * * *

"Really, Christmas is in the air!" Erika exclaimed, taking in all the decorations of tinsels, light bulbs, wreaths, and Christmas trees. In the shopping mall, they were playing Christmas carols.

They met all the others. Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko, and Rika already had bags of presents.

As they were passing by a jewelry store, a flickering light caught Sakura's eye. She pressed her face against the glass window to see what it was. When she saw it, she caught her breath. It was a tiny clear crystal ball about the size of her pinkie nail. Inside it was embedded a glimmering light. Taking a closer look, Sakura realized that it was like a glistening star, the size of a speck. The charm was fastened to a silvery thin necklace chain. She took a deep breath to take in its mysterious beauty.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo.

"Wait a second, okay?" Sakura entered the store to ask about the necklace.

"Strange. But I don't remember having that necklace in my store," the salesman said when Sakura asked abou it. "Oh well. It's a very beautiful thing." But when he named the price, Sakura gasped and turned back disappointed. As she walked out, she took one last glance at the glowing necklace and left.

"Well?" Meirin asked.

Sakura shook her head. "It wasn't important." They left to their next stop. Syaoran looked around his shoulder and stared at the crystal necklace.

* * * * * *

"Okay, now, I bought everyone's present. All I have to do is buy my party dress," Meirin tried to balance all her bags.

"Sakura-chan, are you all right? You seem awfully quiet today," Tomoyo asked.

"Hmm? Sorry. I'm just thinking a lot."

Something struck Tomoyo and she stared back sympathetically at her friend.

Sakura continued pouting and clenching her fist, "I'm thinking a lot about whether I should buy otou-san another neck-tie this year, and if onii-chan would mind if his present is cheaper than usual, and if I'll have enough money left over to buy Kero-chan some low-fat chocolate!"

Tomoyo and Meirin sweat-dropped.

"He he… he he he…" Meirin laughed. "I thought it was something more serious."

"Serious? Like what?" Sakura asked with round eyes.

"Like…" Meirin nervously twisted her dark hair. Changing the subject, she demanded, "Where in the world is Syaoran? I want to ask him if the red dress looks better or the purple one does. And I can't decide if I want to buy that pretty shoes with sequins. Oh, and I need to borrow more money off him."

"Did you already run out of money?" Erika asked as she walked into the conversation.

"It's not fair! Why do I have to carry all your stuff?" Eron came tottering behind, overflowing with enormous shopping bags.

"Cuz you're my 'niichan, that's why."

"Sheesh. I can't wait till you get a boyfriend. Then, I'm gonna make him carry all this."

"Syaoran-kun!" Erika ignored Eron and waved to Syaoran. "We're all here!"

"Ooh! Please let me borrow some money," Meirin begged.

"I don't have any money left," Syaoran replied, fingering his leather wallet full with money.

"Liar! You're filthy rich. I know!"

"No I'm not! What happened to all the money that I gave you?"

"I used it all up. Pretty please?"

"No. I don't have any money left over. That is, if you do want to have electricity, heating, food, etc. for the rest of December and January."

"You meanie! Then can I please borrow your credit card? Please, just this once?"

"You have a credit card?" Erika exclaimed.

"He does! He stole it from his mother. Aunt Ieran was so pissed when she found out," Meirin said. "And he's so cheap. He takes care of all the bills and money. He doesn't trust me."

"That's cuz if I gave you the money, I'll soon have to sleep in the streets," Syaoran said. "You'll use it all up in 5 minutes."

"Hey!" Meirin shouted, hands on hips. They all stifled their giggles.

On the side, Tomoyo whispered to Sakura, "It's like a father or an older brother to a kid, or something."

* * * * * *

"Whew. All the shopping's over and it's night time." Sakura wiped her forehead. It was an exhausting, day yet she was satisfied with all the presents, except…

"Hey! It's snowing!" Meirin pointed up to they sky as they walked out. They all glanced up to see the crystal snowflakes drifting to the ground, faster and faster. Already, the roads were carpeted with a layer of cotton white snow. It was already dark and foggy. Their breath created misty clouds.

"I hope the trains didn't shut down," Eron said.

When they got to the station, they found that the trains had shut down operation for the night.

"How're we gonna get back home?" Erika asked, shifting the weight of her shopping bags to her other arm.

"I'll call my bodyguards," Tomoyo said. She tried her handphone. "Hey, it's not working!"

"Here, I'll try mine." Syaoran whipped out his silver cell phone. He shook his head after dialing.

"Since when did you have a handphone?" Meirin asked. "I want one too!"

"Oh, give me the number!" Erika exclaimed. "I'll message you!"

"That's not important, here. Right now, we're stranded in the city. We have to get back to Tomoeda." Eron stated. They walked back to the street, and were surprised by the blast of snowstorm. It was hard to walk and see in the thick snow which poured as if there was a hole in the sky.

"W-why don't we catch a taxi?" asked Sakura with chattering teeth as she rubbed her arms.

Then their faces turned blue. Even with all their money put together, they still wouldn't have enough to pay, since they used it all up.

After walking a little, Sakura suddenly said, "Hey, that's strange. I feel like this is not the street anymore. I just can't see." The large flakes created a big white blur.

"Here, why don't we run for a shelter? Then, after the snow stops, we can try to think of a better idea," Eron suggested.

"Look! There's a house!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"I don't know. It looks rather big and creepy to me," Sakura peered at it suspiciously through squinting eyes.

"We have no choice. My arms are about to fall off and I think I'm gonna get frostbite. Let's knock." Boldly, Meirin walked up the creaky front porch and knocked on the old wooden door. No answer. She knocked louder.

"It looks like no one lives there." Sakura walked up as well.

"Well, I'm opening it. I can't stand it out here." To Meirin's surprise, the door opened easily, and they stepped inside.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Eron called, echoed by faint, 'here, here, here?'

"Looks like no one lives here. I hope we're not intruding anybody. Or anything." Syaoran brushed off his coat. "We just better make the best out of it."

Sneezing, Sakura rubbed her bare knees. She was practically numb. Her golden brown hair was plastered to her forehead, while her boots were caked with dirty slush.

"Let's just go to one of the rooms and stay there, together," Tomoyo suggested.

They entered the dark hallway.

"Ouch! Someone stepped on me foot!" Meirin exclaimed.

"Hey, stop shoving the shopping bag into my face," someone else retorted.

"HOOEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sakura screeched. They all jumped.

"What is it?" They all exclaimed.

"Something cold touched my neck." Sakura felt her skin prickle.

"Silly. The snow on your head dripped down," Syaoran shook his head, hiding a smile.

"Oh. Sorry."

Cautiously, they entered a large room.

"Aren't there any switches here?" Erika asked.

"Here's a fireplace," Sakura said.

"Big help. We don't have any matches our logs." Meirin stumbled in the pitch black.

"This is kinda creepy." Trying not to squirm Sakura took a deep breath. It seemed as if anything would pop out from the dark and things kept on brushing against her leg. Yet, when she concentrated hard enough, she could sense what was around her, though she could not see it.

"Here, I'll take a look at the fireplace in this room." Syaoran bent over it and poked into the fireplace with a tong. Suddenly, it lit up with a bright orange flame, crackling merrily. At once, the room was visible, tinted orange-yellow. They could see that though the furniture was old and shabby, they were very expensive.

"Hey, how'd you do that?" Erika asked in marvel. "I didn't see any match or wood."

"Er…" Syaoran sweatdropped.

Sakura grinned. His fire magic had always been useful.

Together, they gathered in the couches in the center, in front of the warm fireplace. They set all their shopping things in the middle. Soon, they dried off, and had peeled off their coats and sweaters.

After a while, Syaoran said, "Here, I'll go see if the storm's stopped yet.

"You shouldn't go alone. Go with someone else," Tomoyo said. "Sakura, why don't you go with him?"

"M-m-m-me? W-why?" Sakura stammered. She still felt uncomfortable around him. "You know what, I'll go by myself. I'll be fine." Without waiting for an answer, she bolted out of the room. At that moment, she was frightened. Pitch darkness surrounded her and she had no sense of which direction she came from and which direction to go. Her head spun as she swerved around. She was sure she heard a creaking. Carefully she walked several steps.

Suddenly, she felt a blast of snowstorm blowing towards her. She walked cautiously to its direction and entered an open doored room. Squinting, she covered her face with her arms as snow blew to her through an open window. There was a ghostly white figure. An outline of a pale, beautiful girl turned towards her and her lips moved as if to say something. Her white veils whipped around her, while her silvery blond hair floated. Then, she faded away into the open window, which immediately shut itself.

Stifling a scream, Sakura stepped back away, then clenched her eyes shut, running in no particular direction. Her legs banged against unstable furniture and the wooden floor creaked and thumped; everything was dark, so dark. _Who was that? Was she even human? _Then out of instinct, she stopped. A faint light was lit from a room. _Maybe this is where everyone is_. When she entered, Sakura looked around to see where the flickering light came from. There was a single candle on a table. Then, a dark figure turned around.

* * * * * *

"God, what's taking her so long?" Erika asked.

"I wonder if she got… lost. This is a big house you know." Tomoyo placed her hands to her cheeks, concerned.

"Maybe there's others in here as well," Eron added.

"She must be so scared, in the dark, all by her self." Meirin crossed her legs on the sofa.

"Right. She's scared of ghosts, too. This house is perfect for her… fear," said Tomoyo.

"Who knows? She might all be alone, crying… because a coward GUY couldn't go out along with her," Meirin stated, giving a cunning glance sideways.   
  
Twiddling his fingers, Syaoran jumped up. "I'll go and find her!"

* * * * * *

Startled, Sakura stepped back. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize someone lived here. There was a storm so—"

In a thin voice, the person said, "You've come. I've waited for so long."

"E-excuse me?"

"Don't worry, don't draw back. Come nearer, come close to me. I've waited so long." The speaker turned around. His face was pale, as if he hadn't seen sunshine in a long time, his dark hair was tousled. The striking part was his eyes; they were a dark color, reflecting orange candle light, yet they were blank, as if life had gone out of them. Still, that ghostly figure seemed to be only a young man in his early 20's, despite the dark shadows cast over his pale face.

"I'm sorry. I think you've mistaken me for someone else." Timidly, Sakura tried to back away.

"No, darling. You're the one I've waited for 4 years. Finally, you've come, a sweet, timid girl. You're mine now."

Sakura tried to walk out. The door slammed shut. With the strange young man, she was trapped in the eerie room.

"Please, let me go."

"No. Not after all these years. I won't let you go now." From his pocket, he drew out a thick golden ring. "Please accept my present." Sakura's blood felt chill. With compelling eyes, he bore down on her. Though she tried to escape, Sakura found that her feet couldn't move.

"Who are you? Let me go, please! My friends are waiting."

"Ha, who am I?" His madman's laugh echoed through the room. "Yes, who am I? The real me died 7 years ago. Me, I'm just a shadow. Nothing but a body with no more soul, no more heart, no more compassion. This time, I won't let you go Fujiko." With bony, hard hands, he grasped her wrist.

"I'm not Fujiko! Let go of my hand!"

"Not this time. You won't betray me this time." He tried to force the ring onto Sakura's finger.

A terror grasped her and no sound came from her lips. Though she resisted and struggled, his grip on her was like iron. The man seemed possessed and hardly human.

"No! I won't let you go! I've waited for too long."

"LET GO OF ME!" Desperately, Sakura pushed him.   
  


"Let go of her now!" The door bolted open and a steady figure stood by the doorway.

"No! She's mine now. You can't have. No one can have her except for me. You won't steal Fujiko again this time!" Sakura tried to pull her hand away.

The figure stepped into the room and he held out his hand. His sword appeared, and Syaoran snaked the tip of the sword up the man's neck. "Let go of her, before I use force. She's not the person you're looking for. She's not Fujiko."

"You're a mere boy. I'm not surprised you came after my girl, but you won't have her this time." With blank eyes, he stared at Syaoran, who stared back with a level gaze. "Strange," the man continued with a stupid, puzzled look. "Since when did boys go running around with swords? Do you know how to use it?"

Falling head over heels, Syaoran retorted turning tomato red, "Of course I do! Who do you think I am?"

"I think that you're crazier than me." In a mutter, the man added, "Parents these days. What do they do with their children? Toy Chinese blades indeed."

ISyaoran ignored the man and said, "C'mon Sakura. The others are waiting. You leave him." Grasping Sakura's hand, he pulled her away and headed out of the door.

"Oh no you won't! You won't escape from me that easily." The haunted man screamed.

Sakura turned around to look at him. Impatiently, Syaoran said, "Let's get out of here. Don't look back."

They ran through the black corridors, Syaoran half dragging Sakura with him. "He won't let us go that easily," she said.

"Hurry, don't think of him," Syaoran said and continued to walk briskly.

They tumbled down the stairs. The floor beneath them gave away. As they lost balance, a cold hand pushed them into a room. Sakura heard a click behind them. Holding up a single candle, the mysterious man said, "You stay in there till you surrender to me."

"Let us go!" Sakura shouted. She and Syaoran were locked into a dungeon of some kind.

"When you'll agree to be mine forever, I'll let your little friend go. You shall then stay with me." He laughed cruelly, then left, his yellow candle light fading away.

Sighing, Sakura sat down in the dungeon, folding her arms around her knees. Feeling uncomfortable and cold, Sakura opened her mouth. No sound came out. Why had Syaoran come anyway?

As if answering her question, Syaoran said, "You didn't come back. We got worried. I went looking and found you in that situation. Can't you take care of yourself for a moment?"

It was hard to believe that the others were still there, in the mansion somewhere.

Continuing, Syaoran scolded, "You shouldn't have just bolted out like that. It's not safe, in a big, strange house like this. Just look what was happening right now…" He paused uncomfortably. What would have happened to Sakura…

In ways, Sakura wanted to break apart and cry, "I was so scared, so frightened." Yet, she didn't. In her bones, she was still shivering. Her mind had gone blank, and she had never felt so helpless. Fujiko. That ghost girl with sad eyes. 4 years ago. Betrayed. Why? Instead, she asked, "I was fine. Why did you come?"

"I told you. Everyone was worried."

"Well, now, we're both in trouble."

"I know. We're locked in this dungeon, with no keys. Either stay in here till God knows when, or you marry that crazy lunatic."

"We've got to get out." Shifting her position, Sakura said, "I'll just tell him that I agree with him."

"Are you CRAZY?"

"Well, there's no better plan. Then, at least you will be free. I can find a way to escape him, after we get out of here."

"NO. We'll find a safe plan for both of us to get out of this dungeon and this house. I will not let you give in to that madman."

For a moment, Sakura was surprised by the emphasis in Syaoran's voice. "I'm sorry," she said meekly.

"Why?"

"I never thought that I would be locked in a jail dugeon. Because of me, you're locked in the middle of nowhere, uncomfortable, cold…"

He interrupted, "Don't be."

They sat quietly for what seemed like hours. It was damp in the dungeon and to Sakura, it seemed as if tiny unknown creatures were crawling all over the place. Just the thought of it made her feel squeamish. Every creak and sigh of the house were caught in her sensitive ears. Some time ago, her ponytail had been loosened. Now, she was stuck in the situation she most dreaded. For the past several days, she had been avoiding Syaoran, but now, she was stuck in a dungeon with him, with no light and rats and spiders crawling around her._ So, uncomfortable… It's so uncomfortable being with alone with Syaoran-kun._

"How long do you think we've been here?" she asked after a while.

"I've no idea. Just continue thinking of a workable plan."

"I can't think when I hear all these uncanny creatures crawling over the floor."

"Can you think better if you keep on talking? You know, other human sounds."

"Probably." She continued, "Somehow I think that man's not a bad one though."

"Why?"

"Remember how long ago, you said that you can't tell an enemy by looking at them, that they won't always look like the bad person?"

Roughly he said, "I did?"

Biting back her dismay, (silly childhood memories) she said, "At the camping trip, long ago. You know, I was scared of ghosts, and I couldn't sleep… and we talked."

"Yeah. So?" Syaoran remembered perfectly clearly what she was talking about.

"I don't think he's a bad person, that's all…"

Syaoran muttered, "Just look at the scary face… Well, keep talking about something. It will keep you occupied."   
  
Yet, Sakura had nothing to say. Nervously, she twiddled with her sweater. They were silent again. When a mouse skittered across her legs, she covered her mouth to stifle a squeal. She would have nightmares for weeks after that night, in the dark.

With a soft, smooth voice, all together different from usual, Syaoran began, "Once, there was a boy. He was part of a prominent family clan. They all had high expectations from him. When he was only 3, his father died. His father had always been a role model for him. Yet, he bore it through. His serious training began. He learned martial arts, sword fighting, spells, as well as a normal school life."

As Sakura concentrated on his words, and his absorbing voice, she blocked out all other sounds.

He continued, "His older cousin looked after him, like a brother, almost like a father. The boy's immediate family was all female, so he looked up to his cousin as a male. Then, one day, when the boy was nine, his cousin died in an accident." Syaoran looked down at his hands. He couldn't tell her about the accident. "At first, the boy was at loss. Then one day, he woke up, realizing that his cousin was gone, and that he had to get on with his life. That very day, he heard about the mission to prevent destruction. If his cousin had been alive, he would have gone. Yet, he was dead. The family clan had a hard time deciding who should go. All the Elders were busy and tied up. Then the boy came up. He wanted to go. His life wasn't bad, actually it was pretty good, but he needed a change, a challenge, an opportunity to prove himself. The problem was, none of his family really took him seriously. They told him he was too young, that he didn't even pass the Ordeal of Magic yet. But he insisted. For six months he trained unimaginably hard, pouring all his effort into his studies. Then, he took the Test, probably the most demanding obstacle in his life. At ten, the boy was the youngest person ever to pass the test. His father had passed when he was 16; most people in the clan tried in their late 30s. Ever since his cousin died, the boy never smiled and never cried. Mostly, he tried to bottle all his emotions in him. Nine months after the news of the mission to prevent destruction, the boy arrived in Japan." His voice trailed off.

At first, Sakura didn't realize what Syaoran was talking about, then, it struck something in her heart. Hardly ever did he tell her anything about his past life, but now, he was telling her an outline of his childhood. It was so different from her own, yet there were similarities as well. Over the past few years, she had learned how to keep her emotions inside of her. Yet, how hurt he must have been when both his father and his brotherly cousin died. No wonder he never smiled when he first came to Japan. "Y-you passed the Ordeal of Magic when you were only 10?" she squeaked. It was completely nerve breaking.

"Eh? I guess." Syaoran didn't notice that she had switched from "the boy" to "you."

"How come you don't have Clow Reed's long ponytail?"

"Huh?"

"I thought it was the Li's tradition to have that hair when they passes the Test."

"How'd'you know that?"

"My dream. About your father and my mother. His hair got sliced off."

"You had that dream too?" Reflecting pain in his eyes, Syaoran stood up. Ryuuren had rejected Nadeshiko, hurt her, denied her. Yet… he had loved her all the same. "As for my hair…" Suddenly he turned around jokingly, slapping his forehead, "Thank God, I didn't grow it, or else I would have the same hairstyle as that jerk, Eron. Actually, that tradition went down the drain ever since my father's hair was sliced off by that whip."

"Oh." _Why's he being nice all of a sudden?_ Wobbling to her feet, she snapped her fingers. "Okay, I have an idea of how to escape without him noticing."

"Ouch! You stepped on my foot."

"Sorry, where are you?" As she reached her hand out in front of her, she bashed Syaoran's head.

"Hey! You poked my eye!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm soooo sorry again. Well this is my plan." When she bent over to whisper her idea to Syaoran, she banged her against his head hard.

"OWWWWWWW! Do you have something against me? Then say it, don't beat me up like this…" A super deformed Syaoran rubbed his temple, pouting.   
  
"Hoe-e! I didn't do it on purpose. (Yeah right.) It's just so dark. And if we make light, he's gonna suspect something. Anyway, this is the plan." Whispering it to Syaoran, he nodded.

With the Small card, Sakura made both of them shrink, so that they could easily pass through the dungeon bars. When they reached the other side, she used the Big to make them their regular size again.

"Now, why didn't I think of that?" Syaoran mused.

"Cuz maybe, it's time to admit that I'm smarter than I look?" Sakura grinned.

"Ha. So, I'm the stupid one now, huh?"

"Yup!" Strangely she felt happy.

"Anyway, let's go find the others and get out of here. Don't use light, though, and walk quietly." Tiptoeing, they headed up the stairs.

"Where are we going? I can't see anything," Sakura whispered.

_"How did you two escape!_" A voice boomed behind them. Sakura and Syaoran's hair stood up at their end and they both started raining with sweat drops. The door behind them closed once more, and they realized that they were in a different room this time.

"Where are you? I demand you to let us go!" Syaoran demanded, facing the wall because of the darkness.

Tapping his shoulder, Sakura whispered, "I think it's the other way around."

"I knew that! Err… it's the Chinese custom to face the other way, when challenging." Syaoran weakly tried to cover up his embarrassment. Sakura just shook her, clearly disbelieving.

The ghostly young man held out a single candle. "Didn't I tell you that you can't escape from me Fujiko? You betrayer, you devil."   
  
"I'm not Fujiko. We're just junior high students who happened to come to your house because there was a storm!" Feeling for the doorknob, Sakura desperately twisted it. "Whoever Fujiko is, just snap out of it! She wouldn't like you being so desperate, and if you really loved her, you wouldn't be doing this!"

"Love?" For a moment, the man's blank eyes snapped to life. Then, he gave a hysterical laugh. "Love? Love you say. Poor thing. I have no heart. I don't have love. Only hate, revenge. I'll get her back for what she did to me!"

Softly, Sakura murmured, "What could she have done to you so that you hate her so much?"

"She betrayed me for another man!" The man took out a knife and threw it at their direction. Quickly, Syaoran pushed him and Sakura away, and the knife whizzed past them, embedding itself into the door. They grasped their heart, which pumped up and down from their narrow escape, somewhat looking like scared puppies.

"Y-you're scared, r-right?" Sakura whispered through the corner of her mouth.

"N-no! W-w-who said I'm s-sc-cared?" Syaoran stammered back.

"T-then why are y-your teeth ch-chattering?"

"S-so are yours."

"AHEM! LISTEN TO ME!" the man shouted. "Do you want to hear my story or not?"

"AHHH!" Syaoran and Sakura screamed. They directed their fullest attention to him.

"Do you see the picture?" Holding up his candle high, the man drew aside a thick curtain. Revealed was a large picture of a beautiful girl with long golden hair and a bright smile, leaning her head against a handsome young man's broad shoulders.

"Wow, they look so happy and beautiful together," Sakura awed.

"Who is that handsome young man?" Syaoran asked, stroking his chin.

The man sweatdropped. "THAT'S ME STUPID!"

"Y-you?" Syaoran's lips twitched and his expression was aghast, turning shades of blue. It was hard to believe that good looking man with dark glossy hair and romantic smile was the same pale, ghostly, scary looking man.

"You don't believe me?" The man challenged, poking his pale, shadowed face in front of them, his candle lit underneath it.

"W-we do!" Both Sakura and Syaoran backed away. (Not...)

"Now, to the point. After all our time together, Fujiko left me." His voice was broken. "We used to be the happiest couple. I was an old, rich family's only son, while she was a poor girl. My parents didn't approve of her, but we didn't care. I was willing to give up everything for her, if only I could be with her forever; I wanted to make her happy. Then one day, right before Christmas, on a stormy night, she left me. She eloped with another man."

"How'd'you know she eloped?" Syaoran demanded.

"What's 'lope?" Sakura whispered. "Is it a type of fruit?"

Syaoran fell head over heals. "Stupid, that's 'cantaloupe', a type of melon. Elope means to run away in a forbidden marriage."

"So, if she 'can't elope,' then she turns into a melon? Hoe-e." Her expression was very muddled.

Sighing in exasperation, Syaoran asked, "ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING?" Then he continued to the man, "Maybe she didn't run away with another man. You have no evidence."

"Oh I know what a low, vulgar girl Fujiko was. For months she had seemed sort of spaced out and tried to avoid me. And she ran away from me several days before our wedding. I hate her! I loathe her with all my heart."

"Yet," Sakura said quietly. "You still love her. If she would only come back to you, that's all you ask for."

With wide opened brown eyes, the man murmured to himself, "I still love her…"

Choked up, Sakura stated, "I don't get it. How could such a happy couple detour off? There must be an explanation. You must be mistaken."

"There is no mistake," he answered bitterly. Longingly, he stroked the picture.

Shaking her head, Sakura persisted, there must be a mistake. "I may be young and not very experienced, yet I know about love. In that picture, I see a happiness. And I know that you must have loved her once. You loved her so much, that it has turned into hate. Yet, the hate is still love, deep beneath the many layers of your heart…"

Syaoran added, "She's right about that. Get a grip and wake up from the nightmare that you created upon yourself. Wherever Fujiko-san is, if she's alive, she wouldn't love a man that turns to revenge and hate. Though I don't know much, I know that life is a one chance opportunity. Either take it or leave it. There is no turning back, so I advise take it without any regrets. "

Glancing up at Syaoran, Sakura thought to herself, "Life is a one chance opportunity. There is no turning back." That ghost girl she saw, with sad eyes and long silvery blonde hair, she was sure that ghost had been Fujiko. And she had been trying to tell her something. Spreading out her palm in front of her, she concentrated her power.

"What do you think you're doing?" Syaoran demanded.

"I'm finding out the truth. Fujiko-san would never have betrayed him."

"You're trying to see the past?"

"Yes. Without my cards."

"You know, it would be much easier to just use the Return. Without it, it will be hard."

"No. I want to use my powers like my mother did." Ignoring the twitching in her, Sakura looked back in her mind, closing shut her eyes. An image formed in her mind. Her voice came soft, and uncanny. "I see a couple. They're so happy together. Yet, the young man's parents don't like the girl. They want someone rich."

The man's eyes widened. Clenching his fists, he listened.

"Yet, the couple love each other and want to be with each other forever. Even though the young man's parents threatened the girl, she believed that they could bear it through together. Before their wedding, she often felt confused. That's what made her so quiet and subdued. She needed time to think of whether or not the marriage was really best for her lover. She was willing to give up her happiness to create a peaceful, plentiful life for her love. Meanwhile, the young man just grew suspicious of her. Then one day, she was coming back after buying him a Christmas present. She was happy, oh so happy, for she had a dream of a happy peaceful life ahead of them, together. Then, a great misfortune came. As she was walking home, a car whizzed by. Trying to step back, her foot slipped on the bridge, and she plunged into the icy river. When she realized her body was all numb and that she was going to die, her last words were 'I love you and I'll wait till we can join once more.' Then she closed her beautiful starry eyes forever, a sad smile playing on her lips."

At that, the man gave a gasp. He clutched his heart and his eyes blurred. "So, she didn't betray me for another man. She, she…"

"The man rotted inside with misunderstanding. When his lover didn't return, he took for granted that she had betrayed him for another man. He was full of rage and revenge. In the four years, his parents died in a car accident. The estate was left to him, while he was engulfed with blackness and hatred." Sadly, Sakura paused. Fujiko must have been so pained, living in such misunderstandings.

"C'mon. Let's leave." Sakura and Syaoran tried to walk out.

"Wait. You two." The man looked up, a sudden change dawned on his face. His eyes were clear, reflecting life once more, while his face gained color. One could see that he was meant for life and excitement, not enclosure and death. "I'm sorry, sorry for all you had to see. I see now what a fool I have been. For 4 years, I was blinded by my confusion. Yet now, you've given me hope again. I have a reason to live. I'm still young, and Fujiko will always be beside me. All this while, she never left me or stopped loving me. I beg her forgiveness for even doubting her for a moment. I should have known from the beginning that she would never love another man and betray me. Even if she did, I should have given her freedom and my unchangeable love. If she would love someone else, I would let her gain her happiness, yet if, if I see a glimmer of hope, I would patiently wait till she turns to me once more. All I ask is forgiveness, now."   
  
Warmly taking his hands, Sakura said, "My mother died when I was a child, yet know that she is with me, watching over my family. I'm sure Fujiko-san is doing the same. So go out and see sunshine once more. Don't let darkness wrap you in its trap. You've taught me a lot, as well." She swished open the curtain. The storm was over. Outside, the world was a silvery wonderland with a thick blanket of snow. A gust of fresh breeze blew inside, giving life and freshness to the room.

"Thank you… thank you. You two are still young. I don't know what sort of people you are, magic, swords… Maybe you two are angel from Heaven. But, may you be blessed with happiness… As long as you survive together till the end, even if you face great hardships and misunderstanding, just wait till the sun turn's to you once more…" He stared out at the bright new day ahead of him

"What time is it?" Sakura asked.

Looking at his digital watch, Syaoran answered, "Nearly 4. We better go back and find the others. We have school tomorrow… wait today."

"Hoe-e. Wait up!"

"Woa, don't run, you're gonna slip again."

"Hmmph. I can't run even if I want to, 'cause of this skirt."

"Girls. Them and their fashion."

"Look who's talking!" They reached the end of the hallway. Looking back at the open door, Sakura waved, then smiled. Slowly smiling back, the young man waved back. In ways, he envied those two, even though they had a hard obstacle in front of them. FIngering the framed photo or him and Fujiko, he murmurred, "I love you Fujiko Kinomoto."

* * * * * *

"Where've you two been all night?" asked Meirin. "Syaoran, darling, don't tell me it took you that long to find Sakura-chan and bring her back safely."

Sighing, Syaoran replied, "It's a long story."

"Well, the storm's stopped, so we can go home… more like go to school now." Sakura stretched then rubbed her eyes. "Gosh, I spent the whole night without sleeping."

"I called my bodyguards some time ago, and they should pick us up," Tomoyo said.

"I hope the van will fit all our stuff," added Erika. "But I still don't get how you two came back now."

"Yeah, we were all worried. Syaoran-san is just no help sometimes," Eron grinned lazily.

"I know!" Sakura agreed heartily.

"Thanks a lot!" Syaoran retorted. He was about to say more, then stopped. _Somehow, he thought, somehow, my life keeps on changing so fast, that my body can hardly keep up with it. But who am I inside?_ _Good grievance, and I'm the one who said life was a one-chance oppurtunitity, either take it or leave it. _

Before they left the large mansion, Sakura gazed back at the open window. Through it, she could see a happy looking young man. Strangely, now that she saw him again, he didn't look plain and ghostly, but strong and handsome. She could also see another angelic figure with long golden hair, kissing the man's forehead softly. Sakura's eyes met Fujiko's. Fujiko mouthed the words, "Thank you." For a moment, Sakura felt a giddy warmth in her heart.

Suddenly, Sakura exclaimed, "Oh no! I even forgot to ask his name!"

"Whose name?" asked Eron.

"The name of…"

"Ahem! The car seems to be here." Syaoran said out loud.

Trying not to hit herself over her head for being such a blabbermouth, Sakura said, "I don't think spending the night like this is good for me… I get so absentminded… Ah ha ha…"

"Oh ho ho ho. Sakura-chan looks so dismayed." Tomoyo took out her video camera.

* * * * * *

"Sakura-san. Sakura-san. KINOMOTO-SAN!" The sensei shouted.

"Hey, wake up," Erika whispered to her.

_My head is spinning. It's so dark. I can't see. _"AHHHHHHHH! LET GO OF ME!" Sakura bolted up. Her teacher backed away aghast. "Sorry…" Sakura had gotten home at around 5 AM, changed, then headed back to school. Luckily, her brother had been away for the weekend, so he wasn't there to scold her. To her father, she told him that she has stayed at Tomoyo's 'cause of the storm, and because of the storm, she couldn't contact him.

Breaking his chalk, the teacher trembled with anger. "LI-SAN!"

Syaoran's head was dropped over his desk. Meirin kicked him, though she was barely able to keep her eyes open. "Leave me alone, Meirin." Syaoran crossly muttered, shifting his head onto his arms.

"Wake up!" With full force, Meirin slapped a rolled up newspaper on his head.

"Hey, watcha think you're doin'?" Syaoran asked angrily, fully awake, as he snatched it away and brought it down hard—on the teachers head. Then, he cowered back under his desk as the teacher barked at him.

After finishing writing text on the chalkboard, the teacher turned around again. Choking he, glared around to see anymore sleeping students. Cracking all his chalk, he shouted, "Kinomoto, Li, Chang, Li, Chang! All of you, after school duty!"

Sakura, Syaoran, Eron, Meirin, and Erika woke up alert, very dismayed. Only Tomoyo hadn't been sleeping.   
  
The whole class held out an umbrella to block the spray of saliva as their sensei shouted.

"Hoe-e! I think that scary mansion is better than this class," Sakura moaned. She thought inside, "I'm so glad for that couple. They waited for so long, and finally, they are together in soul."

**Wish-chan: **Well, another big chapter. Very muddled, huh? A dream about N+R, shopping, confronting a madman, locked in a dungeon, not to mention a scary teacher. Hoe-e! This chapter lapsed from serious to not so serious… ^_^. He he. Have you ever wondered where Syaoran got such a great fashion sense? I have. My own l'il explanation. Umm, about my titles. I hope most of you figured how they connect to my chapters. "Wait Till You Turn To Me." This has 4 connections. 1) Nadeshiko will wait till Ryuuren will return her feelings for him. (Hmm… who would have thought this of Nade-chan? Brrr. Ryuuren makes me feel cold. But, he has a good heart.) 2) Fujiko would wait till her lover will trust her again and accept her soul. 3)The man will wait till he learns to put behind his revengeful mind and love Fujiko again. 4) And, finally, Sakura will wait… for what? Guess. ?   
Oh yeah, did you notice the strange twist about Fujiko... Fujiko Kinomoto. Sorry. I like making things complicated. Someday, I'm gonna include Fujitaka's story, too, so well...   



	15. Chapter 13 The Twisted Winter Concert

**Chapter 13: The Twisted Winter Concert**

__

_The Winter Concert is coming up very soon…_

Chowing down popcorn, Meirin hit the rewind button on the VCR remote control for the tenth time. Frustrated, Syaoran's eyebrows twitched as he tried to concentrate on his math homework._ If I hear little stupid Syaoran call out "Sakura" one more time on that stupid Card Captor Sakura video that Tomoyo gave Meirin, I'm going to scream._

"SA KU RAAAAAAAAAA" The boy screamed from the video as little Sakura fell down the crack.

Snapping his pencil in two, Syaoran slammed his fists on the table and shouted, "Li Meirin! You stop watching that video this instant!"

With round reddish-amber eyes, Meirin dropped her popcorn. "No need to scream, Syaoran-kun. Anyway, that video is so fun. No wonder Tomoyo won first prize for it. Can't believe we get to go to New York in a few weeks. Imagine the shopping!" Eyes glued to the T.V. screen, Meirin laughed as she watched 11 year old Syaoran turn several shades of purple when Eriol offered Sakura a flower. When the video ended for the 11th time, she sighed and glanced side ways at Syaoran. True, boyish features still remained in the grouchy teen Syaoran as he pouted while doing his homework. Yet, there were more mature sides as well. Already, he was somewhat past 170 centimeters (still growing rapidly for several more years!), and there was something about the way his glossy chestnut bang fell to his eyes, the strong, firmness of his aristocratic hands, his long, muscular barefoot legs stretched out beneath the table. These days, there was a constant brooding in his deep amber eyes that often appeared when he thought no one was watching. True, he did get more talkative than few years ago, yet he kept his private thoughts to himself, and it was impossible to guess what was truly in his mind.

Without bothering to turn around, Syaoran muttered, "Stop staring at me. It's getting on my nerves."

"Who says I'm staring at you?"

"Meirin, you forget that I have what you call 'magic.' I can sense things. Unlike you."

Throwing a handful of popcorn at him, she shrieked, "You're so mean. No need to always get on my weak point."

"Hey! Now, I have to clean the floor all over again!"

"Well, it doesn't matter since you can use your 'magic.'" Sticking out her tongue, Meirin rewound the Card Captor Sakura video for the 12th time. Syaoran sighed.

* * * * * *

Looking over her lists, Sakura checked off all the names, then stared contentedly at the neat pile of presents wrapped in pretty papers and ribbons.

"There, all the shopping's done." Brushing her hands, Sakura flopped onto her bed.

Picking up Sakura's list, Tomoyo, who was visiting commented, "You didn't get anything for Li-kun yet."

"Hoe?" Sitting back up, Sakura squealed, "Hoe-e! I have dinner duty tonight. Excuse me Tomoyo-chan, do you mind if we go downstairs?"

Sighing, Tomoyo followed Sakura. "It's too bad there aren't that many attacks this winter."

"What do you mean?" Kero popped out. "We're lucky!"

Grinning impishly, Sakura tied on an apron. "Maybe the enemy's feeling the holiday spirit, and feels like giving me a break. That skating incident was quite enough for me, thank you."

Tomoyo cast her amethyst eyes down. She remembered her conversation with Syaoran. Yet, then why did he carry Sakura so gently? Why was he so concerned about her? Why did he go hysterical when Sakura was trapped under the ice? Letting out another (happy) sigh, she grinned. But looking it at the comical side, it was funny to see "rivals" once more. The constant bickering, that skating race… Though those two may seem to be the opposites… Those two are really similar inside. "Sakura-chan. You know about the New York trip?"

"Yeah? Gosh, I can't believe we're going." Sakura stirred the pot with a wooden spoon. Swiftly, she turned around and checked the oven, and then starting setting the dishes.

"I've been thinking who to invite, since it's coming up really soon and we have 2 tickets left over. And I thought maybe we should ask Erika-chan and Eron-kun. You know. It seems as if we got awfully closer lately, and they're fun to be with. Plus, none of our friends will get jealous, then, since they're twins and everyone likes them. Also, they traveled a lot, so they know lots of things."

"Yeah, invite them." Sakura nodded. Eron was really nice, while Erika… well, she had gotten better. At that moment, Sakura wasn't sure if she really like Erika… but all the same, she was a fun person to be with and had a great sense of humor. Yet, she was going to the Winter Wonderland with Syaoran. That scene in the music room replayed in her mind. Was she jealous of Erika? Nah…

"Great, I'll tell them at school tomorrow!" Tomoyo smiled, satisfied that the last two tickets were filled.   


Later that night, Sakura yawned. Her fingers flew over a piece of cloth, the silver needle threading rich colors of embroidery floss in and out. Sakura's eyes wandered to the music book that Syaoran had given her, when he told her… when he got things straight with her. That previous night at the mansion, he had almost been his former self. Whatever his former self was. "He confuses me so much!" She said out loud.

"Whatcha making?" Kero-chan asked, hovering next to her.

"It's just an embroidery project." Why did he tell her a glimpse of his childhood? _I wish he never came back_. But… had it been a dream? She could have sworn that someone had carried her with strong, warm arms when she escaped from the ice pond. "Ouch!" The sharp needle pricked her finger. She'd had nightmares about drowning. Drops of ruby red blood fell out. Sakura watched it well out. _Erika and Syaoran…_

"What confuses you?" Watching the blood dripping from Sakura's finger, Kero asked, "Hey, are you all right?"

Sakura nodded her head. She was oblivious to the prickling. "Kero-chan," she started solemnly. "You are getting fat because of holiday's coming up. You have to go on a diet, or people would start thinking you're a pig doll."

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Hoe-e, I messed up again! Now the thread's all tangled."

* * * * * *

"Oww, my back still hurts from all the cleaning our teacher made us do for sleeping in class," Meirin moaned, as she slammed out her fist. Meirin and Syaoran were practicing fighting moves against each other. Grinning, Meirin slammed her other fist up. When they practiced against each other, Syaoran was always careful not to use his full strength, but he always used his quickness and deftness to keep her from getting offended.

"You know, the only time you managed to look mysterious was your first appearance in Tomoyo's video. But I still can't get over how funny you and Sakura were at the beginning." She backed off, expecting a quick retort. Instead, Syaoran remained silent.

Trying her luck, she continued, "You really were like sworn enemies or something. I wonder how you two got closer."

Still, no response. The silence was deafening her.

"Do you have something on your mind?" She asked after rapid consecutive punches and blocks.

"Maybe." Syaoran dodged and then kicked out his left leg.

"You know, I may not know much." She flipped backwards, flinging out her legs. When she landed, she said, "But it helps if you talk. You can talk to me, if you feel like it." She kicked her right leg. "I'm your cousin, after all."

"Let's stop practice today, all right?" Syaoran stood perfectly still and received a blow on his leg. Then he slumped down onto the coach, leaning his head against his hand.

Unable to hold back, Meirin shouted, "WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU GOING TO THE WINTER WONDERLAND WITH ERIKA?"

Falling off the coach, Syaoran straightened his shirt and asked flatly, "Why? Is there anything wrong with it?"

Counting to 10, she replied, "No, I just thought that_ I_ was a better choice." She said this, sticking her head into the air. Then, getting serious, she murmured, "You know what I'm talking about." She started to brush her silky jet black hair. "You must be wondering why I came back to Japan. I bet I still annoy you."

"No, Meirin, you don't!" Syaoran said, sincerely.

"I gave up on you, when I first came to Japan and met Sakura. I was reluctant, but I did. Strangely, in my twisted way, I was rooting for you two. Then you came back. I don't know. I just saw other sides of you when you came back to our school in Hong Kong. That's how much you learned in Japan. Look, you practiced sports, music, and even art, not to mention in official Li training. It was a happy year for me; I had another chance with you. When you went back to Japan, I forgot why I had given up on you, in the first place. I came here, wanting you back. But, when I saw everyone again, Sakura, Tomoyo, friends, the different, fun life, you… I remembered. You're no longer the one for me," her voice softened.

"Meirin," Syaoran said, reaching out his hand.

"Shh. And NOW YOU GO TO THE DANCE WITH SOME NEW GIRL! IT JUST _PISSES_ ME OFF!" Meirin smacked her hair brush at Syaoran, who whimpered in protest. "How can you do this to me? I've nothing against Erika, but when I see you with Sakura, I feel like going like this." Meirin snapped Syaoran's pencil into two. "What kind of mess do you always get your self into? I always knew your personality was crooked." Then Meirin gazed at Syaoran. Her voice was soft and clear. "But, I know your heart is the straightest, truest one of all."

Standing up from the couch, Meirin continued, "Don't try to hide yourself inside. When you try to, at the best, you just feel lonely. At the worst, your emotions devour you and you rot from the inside out." She turned her head half way around to face Syaoran. "I know. I've experienced it. Syaoran, you may not think much of me. But I'm your cousin." Shaking her head ruefully, she continued, "All I'm trying to say is, you can talk to me if you want to."

Staring at the Meirin that he rarely saw, Syaoran opened his mouth. Her words about life had knocked more sense into him than all those of the Elders of the Li clan. Yet, he had nothing to reveal. At that moment, he gazed at Meirin's side profile. With her silky black hair, which she rarely untied from its buns, flowing down her back and her fiery amber eyes burning, she looked like an exotic, fiery, beautiful princess. Inside, he admired his cousin's ability to say what she felt like, do whatever her impulse was. "Meirin? Thanks."

She ignored him, absently putting her hair into buns again. He stood up, stretching and jokingly tugged at one of her pigtails. "I'm glad you're here. Really. After all, we're cousins and friends…" Patting her shoulder, Syaoran went to his room, calling out, "And who else but me would look after you to keep you out of trouble?"

"Hey! I'm not a child!"

"Sure. Then how come you already searched under my bed and in the closet for you Christmas present?"

"SYAORAN! I'M GOING TO TELL ON AUNT IERAN!"

******

_The day of the concert…_

"Too bad your father couldn't come to the Seijou Junior High Winter Concert today," Yukito said, taking a seat in the crowded auditorium.

"Yeah. Well, he heard enough practice. I'm pretty sick of Sakura's number by now," Touya replied.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Flashback_…

SCREECH. PING~

"Sakura! What in the world is this noise?" Touya shouted slamming down his economics book.

Rubbing her forehead as she sweat dropped, Sakura replied, "I'm practicing for our violin piece."

"You call that MUSIC?" Touya asked.

"Hoe-e! That's not nice!"

"I'm serious, it sounds more like someone scratching their nails down the chalkboard."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"But," Touya paused exaggeratingly. "She's practiced really hard and improved a lot over the past months. Something about the way she plays the instrument reminds me of mother. She's still clumsy, but she has a touch."

"I'm sure if Sakura's anything like you, she'd be good at instruments, too."

"She's been really down lately. Actually, ever since that brat came back, she has been strange. She's no longer the little baby of the house. But more often lately…"

"Well, I'm sure the New York trip would cheer her up considerably. It was very nice of Tomoyo-san."

"Only, the brat is going as well. Did you hear? The some of the high schoolers hate him because the older girls swoon over him so much and he's so arrogant…"

Yukito sweat dropped, wishing that Touya wouldn't rant again.

* * * * * *

"Gosh, I hope we don't mess up this concert," fretted Rika, behind the stage.

"We'll do fine, like always," reassured Naoko. "Especially with Eron playing the violin and Tomoyo's singing solo."

"I still think I can sing as well as her!" stated Meirin.

"We believe you!" chorused the girls.   


* * * * * *

"Shit" Eron exclaimed, drawing his hand back from his concoction.

"Are you all right?" Erika asked, looking up from a tattered book.

"This would never have happened if our full powers were awake. It annoys the crap out of me about how weak our powers are right now." Eron tested his right hand, then winced at the stiffness. "Anyway, what do you exactly mean by asking Syaoran to the Winter Wonderland? We'll be busy that night!"

"Spoil sport. Have some fun while you can. We won't be busy. This force will keep the cherry blossom busy for the rest of Christmas," Erika murmured, running a finger through her hair. "And let's get the pace going."

"Well, I advise you be nicer to Sakura. It's a miracle we got ourselves on that New York trip."

"But I don't like that girl. And what New York trip?"

"Sister dear. What will you do without your twin to do all the spying?"

"Oh shut up. You're getting on my nerves. We're gonna be late for the concert. Don't forget to grab a tie on the way. Hmm… It's too mean of us to do this on the concert night." With a look in the mirror, Erika dragged Eron out, who protested.

"I can walk too!"

* * * * * *

"Did you hear? There's some sort of strange storm going outside. Several cars have crashed. I don't know about the injuries yet!" Chiharu burst into the room, breathless.

"Are you serious?" Naoko asked.

"Yes! It's causing a great commotion. I hope it doesn't interfere with the concert."

"Where's Eron-kun?" asked Tomoyo.

Sakura shook her head. She fiddled nervously at her violin. A strange storm…

"Speaking about it, where's Syaoran-kun?"

Sakura shook her head again, her eyebrows twitching for a moment as she tugged at her black velvet dress.

"Great, and the fourth girl is not here yet, either, so you're own Sakura, on stage," Meirin said sourly.

Something created an uneasy feeling for Sakura. Setting down her violin, and grabbing her coat she said, "I'll come right back."

"But the concert's gonna begin soon!" Rika exclaimed. But she was already gone.

******

With grave eyes, Syaoran gazed down at the chaos below him. There was a traffic jam, with cars turned over. People were cursing and BEEPING at each other. He sighed. The concert was about to begin, and there he was, perched on the school roof, his favorite place in the school, despite the fact that it was freezing outside. Then, he saw the unseen force take up chunks of snow and twist it around, creating upheaval with the cars. A major pile up of car crashes. Nimbly, he slid down the pipe running along the side of the building.

"FUUKA SHOU RAI!" Creating wind, he raised his gloved hand and with a flick of his hand motion, turned it counter clock-wise to the twisting snow. It worked—for a moment. Immediately, the Force engulfed the wind he created and started swirling it around, throwing Syaoran off balance. Picking himself up from the snow, Syaoran cursed and loosened his silver tie. _Time to get back to work._

* * * * * *

How dare they harm innocent people? Furrowing her eyebrows as she observed the chaotic car crashes and upturned trees and trash cans, Sakura called out, "Key that hides forces of Stars, show your true self to me. I, Sakura command you under contract. RELEASE!" Gripping her staff, she shouted, "WINDY! Capture that dark force with a counter movement."

That was a bad move. The Twister swirled up the wind with the snow and rebounded on her. Terrified, Sakura began to run, which was another bad move. Her thin concert shoes were definitely not meant for thick snow. Nor was her long skirt. She muttered to her self, "This is the last time I'll wear long skirt when I run." Her legs had absolutely no freedom in movement. She stumbled along. Then she used the Fly to sprout wings from her back, praying that no one was watching. Luckily, everyone was inside the school auditorium, watching the concert.

"FIERY!" Sakura melted away the Twister once she was above in the air.

"I did it!" Yet, the Twister began twisting more snow up from the ground. It hovered over her and enveloped her, spinning her inside. Choking out mouthfuls of snow, Sakura tried to stagger out. She tried to gulp in deep breaths of the icy air, clearing the clogging in her throat. Dirty, slushy snow clung to her legs, as she slightly shivered. Forcefully, she stretched out one of her legs, wading thought the mess. Just then, her long skirt ripped with a VVRIPP! along the seams to above her knees.

"I hate long skirts!" Sakura muttered, feeling her leg get numb as she swaggered through the heap of snow.

Someone from behind snickered then choked.

Defiantly, Sakura muttered, "Well, help then! The concert began and our number is coming up soon!"

"Ahh, I thought you were managing fine on your own, so I thought I'll shouldn't interrupt," Syaoran drawled, not mentioning that he was handling things on the other side of the building.

Glaring, Sakura shouted, "I can manage things on my own! I'm the Sakura Card Mistress! No need to help if you don't want to. You're the last person I would turn to, anyway. It's just that I need to get rid of this quick cuz we can't disappoint the others by not showing up!" Sakura shouted up to the tree. "Go in. At least you and Eron-kun can do the piece."

"If you concentrate as much as you talk, we'll pin this down in no time." Syaoran leaped down from the tree, slashing at the Twister with his gleaming sword.

Gathering up a big wad of snow, Sakura rolled it into a big ball and lobbed it at Syaoran's face. He sputtered, then glared at her. Sweetly, she created a V with her fingers and said, "Revenge." Yet, she noticed he said, "we."

"I'll get you for that, once we get this thing captured and the concert is over." Sakura grinned at Syaoran's words. Glaring, Syaoran advised in an overly cool, crisp voice, "Elevate yourself vertically, 35 degrees from the radius of the Twister and penetrate the nucleus core, spinning 360 degrees counter-clockwise."

"WHAT?! Hoe-e! Talk in human language! You know I hate math!"

******

"The next two pieces will be a piano piece, "Say You Love Me," played by Sasaki Rika, followed by a violin quartet err triplet … "Pachabel's Canon," by Chang Eron, Kinomoto Sakura, and Li Syaoran!" said the student announcer.

At backstage, Chiharu whispered, "Sakura-chan and Li-kun aren't even here yet! And the other girl is sick today. What are we gonna do?"

Eron frowned. At that moment, his hand was so stiff and stinging from the concoction he had spilt on it, he was doubtful that he would be able to play. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea sending out a force during the concert.

******

"Our parts gonna come up soon." Sakura swerved around on her wings, above reach from the Twister. It swirled around her legs, dragging her down. The snow twirled around her.

Immediately, Syaoran sent out a blast of fire, melting away the force.

"Thanks… I think." Sakura fingered the edge of her sleeve, slightly scorched. "Did you plan to burn me up as well?"

Sweatdropping, Syaoran defended, "No! Of course not! If I was going to punish you for throwing a snowball into my face, when you know that I hate coldness out of all things, I would have burnt you more thoroughly—"

"Hey!" They had no more time to bicker. Leaping up, Syaoran barely missed out the continuously twisting figure. Sakura's head spun round and round when she watched if for a while.

"We better just stall this a moment and go to the concert. We can come back afterwards." Sakura drew out more cards.

Nodding, Syaoran, whipped out another incantation paper, slapping the flat of his sword to it, and blasted out more fire. As the twisting snow melted, Sakura drew out another card.

"STONE! Freeze this force into a statue for as long as it will hold!" Immediately, the Twister shaped into an uncanny whirling rock statue.

"C'mon." Rubbing her hands, Sakura ran to the auditorium. Taking an uneasy glance at the statue, Syaoran followed.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he muttered.

"Well, what can we do? We're gonna let our grade down if we mess up the concert. Everyone's watching." They entered the back stage without saying another word. Their shoes made a dirty slush down the hallway. Nervously, Sakura tried moving her fingers. They were so numb from the cold, she could hardly move them, let alone probably play violin. As she trudged along, half stepping on the hem of her skirt, she was conscious that Syaoran was following her. At that moment, she was feeling awfully annoyed at him, though she did not know why.

"You'll be dripping all over the stage," Syaoran said reproachfully.

Drip. Drip. Melted snow did drip off her dress and shoes. She narrowed her green eyes. "What can I do then?" Reaching out for the door to the backstage, she grasped the knob, at the same time as Syaoran did. To her surprise, Syaoran large hands were warm as they covered hers. Quickly, she turned the knob, shaking off Syaoran's hand.

"Hey you!" Syaoran called, grabbing her other hand.

"What?" Sakura was about to take away her hand and enter.

"You're cold and numb. How're you gonna play?"

"I can manage." She slipped out of his grasp and walked in. Then, she realized that she was clutching something. To her surprise, Syaoran had slipped something in her hand. She opened her fist. There was a ward paper, spelled so that it gave out a certain warmth; not burning, but warm enough to make her body tingle and drain out the chill. She stared at the scratchy, warm paper and the Chinese characters scrawled in black ink, then looked up, smiling genuinely for the first time in days. Already, her fingers felt agile again. "Thanks."

"I just didn't want to mess up our piece. You hardly can play when you're in the best condition…" Syaoran muttered, straightening his tie and running a finger through his damp chestnut hair.

She pouted at him.

"Hey, you better do something about your dress." Syaoran's bright eyes were filled with mirth.

"Huh?" Sakura asked quizzically then glanced down at ripped seams at the side of her dress all the way up her leg, blushing furiously.

"Where have you been?" Meirin whispered, vexed. "It's your turn next! Just in time."

"Tomoyo-chan!!! Help me?" Sakura begged pleadingly.

"What happened to you dress?" Meirin asked, giggling.

"I—I was clumsy when I sewed it…" Sakura searching around for pins.

Tomoyo came to the rescue with a bunch of pins. Deftly, she pinned up the side of Sakura's dress. "Be careful when you sit," she warned. "These pins will prick you."

"Okay." Sakura picked up her violin. Then her eyes widened. "Eron-kun, what happened to your hand?"

"I umm… hurt it during Chemistry. During an experiment." Eron fingered his clumsily bandaged hand.

"You don't even take Chemistry," Syaoran muttered.

"I hurt it in an experiment."

"Great. Now we don't have first violin," Syaoran said. "How are we ever going to play our piece then?"

"I can't play any of the fancy stuff, but I think I can manage some of the small, harmonizing part, like yours, Li-san with this stiff hand. If someone would play my part." Eron looked questioningly at Sakura.

"I don't know your part." Sakura looked up at Syaoran. She knew he would hate to help his nemesis.

The announcer read off, "And lastly, the violin quartet… err triplet… Chang Eron, Li Syaoran, and Kinomoto Sakura, playing Pachabel's Canon!"

There was cheering in the audience. Half the girls shouted, "LI-SAN!" The other half, "CHANG-SAN!"

"Great. Now it's our turn and our piece is ruined." Eron groaned.

"Just go on. I'll take your part. You do mine." Syaoran gripped his violin and stood up.

"But…" Eron was about to say, "You can't even play the easiest part, and the teacher was going to make you the page turner," but he refrained. Knowingly, Sakura shot Syaoran a grateful look. She knew what he was doing to help their group, and also doing Eron a favor, though no one else knew Syaoran's skill.

Syaoran said, "Oh yeah, you. You've got to play the solo."

"M-me!" Sakura squeaked.

"Don't tell me you don't know the part. I know you do."

Without a moment to hesitate, they were pushed onto the stage. Sitting down on top of the broad wooden stage, they adjusted their stands and brought their violins to their chins. Eron shot a nervous look at Syaoran, who just shot a stubborn, yet reassuring look. Soon, the murmur of the auditorium quieted to a dead silence. The first note of the Canon drifted through the large auditorium and the harmonizing blended delightfully with each true note. With unwavering arms, Syaoran lightly ran the bow over the strings, as his long fingers moved gracefully over the violin neck. Sakura would have giggled if she saw how Eron's gold speckled eyes bulged out at the easy grace in which Syaoran played the melodious piece. Only she knew. Yet, she was too wrapped in her part to pay attention to anything else except for the flowing of the music. Her solo was coming up. For a second, her hands shook. Was it from nervousness or did she just feel the Force escape from the Stone card?

A voice from a distant, unknown place rasped, "Dear ancestor of the powerful forgotten Five, do you wonder who we are?" Sakura's heart began thumping, as the other two violins were silent. Suddenly, she felt frozen, and couldn't remember how to use her fingers and what notes to play. _I can't play. I don't remember how to. I'm going to mess up…_

Her eyes met Syaoran's blazing ones, which gazed at her with a fierce look. At that moment, the months of practice, the wish to be like her mother took over. Her notes rang to the true to the note as she played the climax, floating through the auditorium. She let the beautiful melody of the "Canon" drift through her, overwhelming the Twister. Her powers flowed out, and though the Twister struggled outside to break free and cause more chaos, her music ceased its whirling fury. She had cleanly trapped it from doing any more harm for that moment.

Eron was amused at the method Sakura used to trap the Dark Force. It was one he had never thought of; using music to twist it anti-clockwise. Yet, he had to say he was impressed.

The three violins joined once more. As Syaoran and Sakura harmonized, the Twister gave one last struggle and then gave in. With the last lingering true note, they sighed in relief. At least they passed through safely. A tingle went down the audiences' spines. The sound of wind outside might have been heard.   
  
  


Then, there was a roar in the audience, with clapping and cheering.

"Bow!" Sakura whispered, standing up, nudging Eron and Syaoran. Together, they bowed off time and off balance. Sakura screeched "ouch" when a pin poked her, making her bow lopsided. Syaoran's face started turning purple to hold back amusement.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, at this moment, here!" Sakura glared.

Backstage, everyone was congratulating them. For a moment, Sakura, Syaoran and Eron set aside all other feelings and gave thumbs up to each other.

"Sakura-chan, your violin solo section was wonderful!" Rika exclaimed.

"Eron-kun, you were such a marvelous first violin. It sounded like a professional!" Someone else added.

Turning an uncomfortable shade of red, Eron gazed at Syaoran. Everybody still thought that Syaoran was a dunce at music. And from backstage, no one could see who was playing what part so… He opened his mouth to speak. Syaoran shook his head, clearly stating that he did not want the credit.

Many people in the audience dabbed the corners of their eyes with handkerchiefs and neckties. The music teacher blew her nose and snorted loudly from the audience. "Eron-san did it. He was explicit tonight!" If she hadn't been nearsighted, she might have known that Syaoran played the first violin with the perfect coordination of arm and fingers. Yet she didn't. After all, she had been planning on making him page turner, but the "Canon" required more parts. Sakura was okay, too. She said in a shrill voice, "Personally, I was dreading that solo, but since the other girl backed out, I had no choice, but she pulled off!" Of course, no one was listening to her.   
  
  


"Sakura was great, To-ya. I call that music." Yukito took out another roll of film.

"Yeah, she was good tonight. Practice really pulled off, I guess. But there's more to what that music did tonight." Touya knew that somehow, the music had conquered an evil power.

"What?"

"Never mind."

"I never knew that boy could play violin."

"What. The Brat?"

"I think he's popular among the girls…" Yukito eyed the flock of girls crowding to the backstage with bouquets of flowers and stuffed animals, shouting "Li-san! Li-san!" Others were shouting "Chang-san, Chang-san!"

"Didn't you know? Li's assistant captain of the Seijou Junior Soccer Team. It definitely added to his fame." Yet, Touya scowled at the empty-headed girls shoving at each other. He knew that Sakura was scowling, too.

"Really? Wow… That other guy's pretty striking, too. Chang Eron?"

"And that's where the other half of the girls are flocking to." Sighing Touya tried to block out the voices of middle school girls shouting, "Li-san's mine! No he's mine! No, Chang-san is much more charming! What are you little 1st year girls talking about? Leave the guys to us, older girls. Hey, did you hear that Li-san's going to the Winter Wonderland with Chang-san's sister? Squeal, no! Isn't she that beautiful girl in 3-2? Really? I thought Li-san would go with Kinomoto-san! Nah… Don't you know? They broke up before he left to Hong Kong. What? He came from Hong Kong? Yup. You know what I think? I think Chang-san has something for Kinomoto-san. You're kidding! He's mine! Hey, did you hear? Chang-san asked Daidouji-san to the Winter Wonderland. I was sure he would ask Kinomoto-san. You mean the Daidouji-san who sang the solo? She has such a beautiful voice. Yeah, and she's really pretty, too."

* * * * * *

"Hey, good job!" Syaoran gave a thumbs up after the concert was over.

"Thanks," Sakura smiled, wiping off the sweat from her brows, which revealed how nervous she must have been. "But, I say, you were amazing."

"I know," Syaoran said with ease. Eyeing Sakura's expression of outrage, he quickly added, "Hey, I'm joking, I'm joking. I just liked the look of surprise on that guy, Chang."

"Well, I'm surprised that you did anything to help Eron-kun."

"Hmmph. Maybe it's the Christmas spirit in the air."

"You?" Sakura giggled.

"I'm only human! A perfectly normal Junior High student." Syaoran shrugged his shoulders with ease.

"Very hard to believe sometimes." Sakura gazed at his carefree joking air. "Then again, maybe not."

"I say, that was interesting."

"Hmm… What?"

"You know." Syaoran made a twisting motion with his forefinger. "Trapping the Twister with the music. It's original. Bet our parents couldn't've done better."

"But what worries me is that I haven't been able to seal it. Those kinda thing, strong mixtures of elemental magic always brew stronger over time."

"Oh, you'll manage as usual."

"Manage what?" Erika burst through the door.

"Getting passing grades on the report card, Erika," Syaoran said, jokingly. "Hey are you going home now?"

"Yeah. I'll call you later, all right? Don't leave your handphone in lying around, though. Last time, Meirin-chan got it and wouldn't let me talk to you." Erika laughed her tingling laugh. "Well, good night Sakura-san. I'm sure you'll do well on your report cards."   
  
"Of course." Syaoran nodded in agreement.

"I will," Sakura answered._ I will, Syaoran._****

**Continued Chapter 14: The Winter Wonderland**

_Wish:_ Well, finally the Winter Concert is over. Syaoran displayed his violin skills, though most people still thinks he sucks at music. Eron, for once is under gratitude to Syaoran. Ha ha… enemies hate it the worst when they get help from their nemesis. It seems creepy that Syaoran and Erika are going to the Winter Wonderland, huh? Not to mention Tomoyo and Eron. And Eron and Erika are now invited to the New York trip. What can I say? Watch out. Comments at hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com. My new website is at www.geocities.com/wishluv. It is still from the scratch and I'm working on it, but my fanfics will be up.   



	16. Chapter 14 The Winter Wonderland

**Chapter 14: The Winter Wonderland**

_The day after the Winter Concert, and the day before the long awaited Winter Wonderland at Tomoeda…_   


"Really? He asked you to the Winter Wonderland?" Sakura squealed.

Sheepishly, Tomoyo nodded. She had been certain that Eron would ask Sakura…

"Great! Now, you can get even closer to him in the New York trip."

"Nah. I don't think he's interested in me." Tomoyo fingered her long violet hair.

"Hey, great job Sakura!" Chiharu said as they flocked out of the girl's locker room to the soccer field.

"Yeah, you played really well," added Erika.

"Thanks!" Sakura smiled. Then she added, "Onii-chan said that it sounded a little better than when I practiced."

"I guess I'll meet your famous brother at the New York trip, won't I?"

"Yup. But you'll regret it." Yet, Sakura knew that many girls feel head over heels for her tall, handsome, mysterious, and talented brother.

"Brothers are all annoying," Erika inputted agreeably. "Don't tell Eron 'nii-chan though."

"Cousins are annoying, too," Meirin added, putting on a sports jacket.

"Who, Syaoran-kun? Yeah, it must be annoying to live with your cousin." Erika tied back her wavy dark hair. "At least he does all the cooking for you."

"But I think that he would make a pretty nice brother," Sakura said, without much thought.

"You like him, don't you?" Erika asked suddenly.

"L-like him? What do you mean by that?" Sakura laughed uneasily. "I don't like anyone. Gosh, I can't believe the PE teacher's making us play soccer outside. It's far too cold."

"Right."

******

"Pass!" Eron ran ahead. Swiftly, Syaoran ran to block him. Deftly, Eron kicked the soccer ball hard, and it entered the goal.

"Nice job!" Team member called. Girls cheered. Syaoran glared at Eron. Just because he helped Eron the previous day didn't mean that they weren't still rivals.

"Ha! Beat you this time, Li-san!" Eron flicked back his hair pulled back in a horsetail.

"You won't next time!" Immediately, Syaoran started dribbling down the muddy field."   
  
  


"Those two actually enjoy their rivalry. But I can't see how the boys can be so energetic in this weather." Meirin drew her jacket closer to her.

"I know. At least you have a jacket." Erika's teeth were chattering in her think t-shirt.

"Girls! You've got to play too!" The PE teacher called. "Run!"

"C'mon you guys. If you run, it will be less cold," Sakura said, slowly running towards the ball. They all groaned.

As Sakura ran down the field, despite the heaviness of her legs, she saw that someone had kicked the ball into the air. It headed straight up. And instead of booting towards the opposite end of the feel, it immediately crashed down with a BAM!

Instantaneously, Sakura covered her face with her hands and crumpled to the ground. The soccer ball trailed off to the side and everything went black for a second.

******

"Sakura, are you all right? Sakura… Sakura… Can you hear me? Sakura…" All around her, words and voices were blurred. Her mind was whirling round and round. She still buried her hands on her face, while the cold made her whole body throb as she crouched down.

One distinct voice asked, "Sakura, are you okay?" Someone was gently lifting her up from her crouching position. It seemed as if a thousand hammer were pounding on her head, while her eyes stung and watered.

"I can't, see…" Sakura whispered, covering her face with her hands. Someone was helping her up and she gratefully supported her head on the smooth cotton cloth of his shirt. She wished everyone would just stay quiet for all the words were making her mind swim. All she wanted was to lean her head on his shoulder to keep it from pounding so hard and spinning so fast, although she had no sense of what was going around her. Her throbbing eyes felt like she was being blinded._ Just let me lean on him… and I'll be all right…_   
  


"Kinomoto-san. Are you all right? Go to the nurse." The PE teacher urged. She wished that he would stay quiet.

"Sakura… Sakura… are you okay? Are you okay? Sakura…"

Her eyes watered, not because she wanted to cry, but because the burning in her eyes caused tears to drip out.

"Erika-san, help her to the nurse," The teacher said. "Sakura-san, can you stand up and walk?"

Sakura tried to open her eyes then shut them again. It hurt all see was light and a great fuzziness. The supporting body slipped away from her.

"Here, Sakura-san, can you walk? I'll help you." Erika supported Sakura with her arms.

"I'm fine. I can manage… I can play on…" Gradually, the blurry vision of her left eye returned. Yet, she grimaced as she kept her right eye closed. At that moment, she had no sense of balance and the vast soccer field seemed to be wobbling.

******

By the time they arrived to the infirmary, Sakura could see blearily through both eyes, though she felt the stinging mark of the hard soccer against her right eye and cheek.

"You must be glad," Erika commented.

"Why?" Sakura asked pressing her fingers against her eye to stop the pain.

"The guy you liked helped you up and supported you and everything when you got hurt," Erika said teasingly yet dryly.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't remember anything." Sakura shook her head. Yet, her face turned rosy, not just because of the bruise and coldness.

As she lay down on the infirmary bed, she kept on thinking about the warm chest of the person she leaned against. Tomoyo and Meirin came to the room.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna have one big bruise around my eyes, though. And just when the Winter Wonderland's tomorrow." Sakura had been disgusted with her reflection in the mirror. Her right eye was all puffy and red, so that she looked like she was half-squinting. "It will be black and blue tomorrow and will last for weeks."

"No. It will disappear quickly," Meirin reassured.

Sighing, Sakura continued, "I feel so stupid, getting knocked by a soccer ball."

"But it wasn't your fault," Tomoyo said. "Some boy from the other class kicked the ball weird. It went straight into the air and came back down with full force."

"It's all right."

"Anyway, I thought it was really sweet how _somebody_ helped you and you leaned against him and everything. I was just like 'ohmygosh, that's sooo sweet!'"

"I don't remember what you're talking about…" Sakura protested

Eventually, Sakura fell asleep, turning a nice shade of lobster-red.

******

"She's sleeping," the nurse said.

"It's okay. I won't wake her." The boy in a navy blue Nike sports t-shirt and long training pants entered the room, rubbing his freezing arms. "Good. At least there's heating in the infirmary."

"Well, go in quietly." The nurse peered at the boy suspiciously.

He softly walked to beside the bed and sat down on a chair. Glancing around, he flicked back his glossy brown hair then cracked his knuckles. Taking a deep breath, he stretched out a palm over Sakura's eyes. Quietly, he murmured spells in Chinese. His finger tips tingled. His body felt restless. With a flick of his hand, he ended the spell. He nodded in approval when he saw that the swollen right eye had started to reduce in size. For a moment, he gazed at the peacefully sleeping Sakura. Then he left the room, gently shutting the door behind him. The nurse stared at him quizzically.

* * * * * *

"See, I told you. Your eyes aren't as bad as you said that they would be," Meirin said the next day.

"Yeah. It's a miracle." Sakura smiled. By the rate the healing was going, it would be fine by that night. At first, her eye and cheek had throbbed. Then, the swelling grew back to the normal size, while the reddish-purplish color diminished. For some reason, it didn't seem right. It was such a hassle to have a bruised eye for the dance party, so she was grateful. And some things about getting hit by a soccer ball was all right…

Syaoran and Erika were talking to each other in a corner of the classroom. She could hear their conversation.   
  


"Oh yeah, so what color flowers do you want for your corsage? White? Red? Violet? You like roses best though, right?" Syaoran asked casually.

Snuggling into Syaoran's over sized sweatshirt, Erika answered, "Yeah. How'd'you know I like red roses?"

"You told me on the phone yesterday, stupid."

"Oh… did I?"

Meirin laughed. "You leave it to Syaoran. He's an expert at these kinda stuff. That is, unless he lets the flower wither because he puts it into a heated room by mistake, or forgets to pre-order them."

"Sakura-san, how's your eye today?" Erika asked.

"It's okay. Much better than I thought it would be."

"Yeah, you I hardly tell you have a bruise."

"Oh yeah, you got hit by the soccer ball yesterday," Syaoran said, as if he was just remembering. "I could hear the BOOM all they way from the opposite side of the field. I thought, 'whoa, that must hurt.'"

Sakura felt a trifle hurt that he had forgotten about it so lightly. Yet, at least he had noticed that she got hurt. But…

"I'm glad it got better, though," Eron commented. "You have endurance to get up so easily. If it was my darling sister, she would have been complaining in bed for the next month, making me do all the chores."

"Hey! And if it were you, you would be putting on concealer and foundation to hide the dent on your face, Eron!" Erika retorted.

"You! From now on, I am not carrying your books for your! Make your wonderful boy friend do it!"

"Hey, we're not going out or anything."

"Yeah, we're just going to the Winter Wonderland together," Syaoran added casually.

* * * * * *

"Too bad. I don't think Sakura's going to enjoy the Christmas party much." Erika swirled around, in front of the full-length mirror, admiring her long dress.

"Yeah. But after that is the New York trip." Eron yawned. "Onee-san, dear, I think the mirror will break if you stand in front of it any longer."

"Ooh I hate you, dear 'nii-chan. We better not bother them in that trip, though, or they'll suspect us."

"Yeah. But there'll be plenty of other trouble as well. Too bad it's New York out of all places for them."

******

_Few hours before the Winter Wonderland…_

"Where's Sakura-chan? Wasn't she on the decorating committee as well?" Chiharu asked, hanging up streamers.

Arranging the flowers and balloons, Tomoyo answered, "I don't know… She'll come any moment, I guess."

"Anyway, we better get dressed and ready for the party soon," Rika added.

"Boy, it's gonna be fun tonight!" Chiharu squealed, hanging another silver snowflake on the wall.

"Well, after all, it will be one more dance with you and Yamazaki-kun, and one more dance when you will be pelting him, not dancing," Naoko added.

******

Yawning, Sakura fingered her eye. Though it wasn't completely healed, it didn't look too obvious. Picking up the needle, she added another touch to the embroidered cloth with satisfaction, carefully running the floss in and out of the silk. She grinned. For once, that project looked at least acceptable. Then the news reached her ears from the radio. Frowning, she turned up the volume.

"There seems to be an unusual storm brewing in Tomoeda district, similar to the one last night. Specialists state it is almost like a hurricane, with similar twisting patterns. Due to this strange phenomenon, car transportation is hectic, with blocked roads and proves to be unpredictable…" Sakura turned off the voice of the weather broadcaster. Then she glanced at her watch. To her surprise, it was almost time for the Winter Wonderland.

"Hoe-e! I was on the decorating committee but now it's all over." Sighing, Sakura set her embroidery work on her desk. Slipping her thick coat over her party dress, she ran out of the house. For some reason, she had no particular desire to go to the party. Maybe it was since most of her friends had partners. Maybe it was because she didn't want to see Syaoran and Erika together. Not that she cared, but…

"I have to stop that force!" Sakura was sure that the unnatural storm was no a storm, but the Twister. Last time at the concert, it had suddenly disappeared. Now, it seemed as if appeared stronger than ever.

******   
_At the Winter Wonderland, Christmas Eve…_

"Oh my gosh, that's so sweet!" Girls were squeaking at Erika's bouquet of red roses and satin ribbons. "Your corsage is so pretty!"

Smiling, Erika slipped her arms into Syaoran's, "Yup. He has great taste."

"That's why I feel so stupid." Eron grumbled. He had bought Tomoyo the exact same thing, except in white roses."

"Copy-cat!" Syaoran mumbled, tugging at his blue shirt color.

"Sakura-chan, here!" Tomoyo waved, from the round table of the banquet.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize the time, so I couldn't help in the decorating committee." Sakura straightened her simple white dress.   
  
"It's all right. We managed fine."

"Yeah, it looks really nice today." The further end of the room were round tables with flowers and balloons surrounding them. The food, including little cakes, cookies, and punch was laid out along a table by the wall for people to eat buffet style. The dance floor was surrounded by bunches of white, light blue, and silver balloons, streamers, ribbons, and glistening snowflakes. It really looked like a winter wonderland.

All the same, Sakura was spaced out throughout the banquet dinner. When the lights dimmed for the dance to start, Sakura was surprised. She had hardly eaten anything. Fingering her French braided hair, which passed over her shoulder, with a red ribbon plaited into it, she stood by the shadowed wall. All her friends were dancing… Erika with Syaoran, Tomoyo with Eron, Chiharu with Yamazaki—no those two were arguing again, and even Meirin was dancing with a popular upper class man. _It's Christmas Eve… I can't believe it. I guess everyone is having fun. I would, too… They all look so happy._   
__   


Teachers supervising the party were whispering among themselves, "Did you hear about the unnatural storm?"

"I heard that if it gets worse, we would have to disassemble the party."

"But we would disappoint so many students! They've been working so hard, they deserve this night."

"Right. Don't say anything till it gets extreme."

Quietly, Sakura slipped out of the dance room. _I won't let the Twister escape this time. I won't let it disappoint so many people and harm innocent ones. They deserve a peaceful, happy Christmas Eve. Just because of me, I won't let it happen!_

******

"Is this bad or what?" It had started to snow again on Christmas Eve. It was dark outside, and the clean fluffy snow felt crunchy underneath Sakura's shoes. She was glad that she was sensible enough to bring a bag, with boots and gloves. Plus, her party dress proved to be quite comfortable and durable; after all, Tomoyo had made it (though she had intended it to be for less formal occasions.)

Taking a deep breath, Sakura focused. She threw her star staff into the air, and it landed on the soft snow, the head pointing to straight ahead of her. Dreading, Sakura eyes followed the line of the staff. To her horror, the force had been twisting up gallons of snow and wind, as well as bits of branches and rocks; it was heading towards to school! Without thinking, Sakura ran head long towards it.

Immediately, she was blown away to the side from the immense impact the Twister had drawn up. Since the Winter Concert last night, it had grown 10 times in size and that much more powerful. Vainly, she took out the Windy. Instead of stopping the ferocious swirling, the Twister engulfed the wind, feeding it into its power. A branch flayed at Sakura, whipping her arm. Tumbling back, Sakura brought out Watery, ignoring the stinging arm. Immediately, the water froze solid, turning into chunks of hard ice. Sakura used the staff to block out the pieces that pelted at her, unsuccessfully. She felt the purplish bruises form on her body. Crouching on the ground, Sakura groaned. "I can't… give in. It's not that bad… I've been in worse… situations." Wisps of hair that escaped from her French braid flew around her cold face. Icy wetness had soaked through her coat. Her lungs felt like burning from the freezing weather. All around her, trees were swaying madly, and leaves swirled around fiercely. The great whirling of the wind screamed in her ears.

"The… school… everyone… in there… can't… let them come to harm… cause of … me… They're all enjoying themselves…" Sakura dragged her body up. The whirling form was rapidly heading towards the school, sweeping up anything in its way. "SHIELD! Protect the school and all my friends. Don't let the Twister come near. Block it off." Barely able to raise her arms over her head because of the pelting snow, Sakura forced out her power. "Fiery! Melt this dark force!"

The Fiery's flames were too weak to melt even a quarter of the snow and ice that the Twister swallowed. To her horror, the demanding Force wallowed up a tiny gray bird. Twisting round and round, hit by rocks and chunks, the little bird fell to the road, lifeless, crushed to its bones.

"NOO!" Sakura's eyes blurred. How could it hurt something so helpless? The poor bird had no reason to by tortured so. "Fiery!" Still the flame were to weak.

"The strength of a card depends on its master… I'm too weak to do anything. All my powers are spent on keeping the Twister off the school." Sakura's eyes were grave as she saw that the Shield was weakening against the heaving of the Twist. "I'll try this method one more time. STONE!" Instead of clearly being trapped like last time, the Twister shattered the Stone and added it to it's brewing collection of swirling items. "This… can't be… happening. I feel… so helpless. Wish… I was strong." A piece of twig grazed her cheek. She pulled herself up, slipping a dozen times on the slippery ground.   
  


"Go, Sakura-chan! If you can't, now one can!" An encouraging voice called through a megaphone, waving pompoms.

Straining her eyes through the blurring of the heavy snow, Sakura asked, "Tomoyo-chan? What are you doing here?"

"What else? I've got to video tape everything again. This will be 'The Savior of the Winter Wonderland, or 'the Saint of Christmas Eve.'"

"You should go in. It's not safe. Inside, it's shielded," Sakura said.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" POW WOW! BOOM POW. Meirin smashed out her fists, blocking the chunks of snow hurling at her.

"I told you to stay in!" Syaoran said reproachfully, handing her his coat.

"No. I want to be with you!" Meirin flung her arms around Syaoran, who turned red. "You see Sakura-chan, you disappeared, so we were wondering where you went. Syaoran said that there was a force out here, and that he was going to check it out. We followed… as usual."

"Well, don't blame me if you catch a cold," Syaoran murmured.

"What about the dance?" Sakura asked.

"Um… If you haven't realized it, the electricity's out. They're all in there with candles. Hopelessly romantic, but not bright enough to continue the party. Actually, we're not supposed to go outside…" Meirin shrugged her shoulders as she buttoned Syaoran coat, which reached to her feet. "Hey, it looks like the coat is standing!"

"Watch your back!" Syaoran called. They all dodged. When Syaoran tried to use his incantation paper, Sakura shook her head.

"Nothing like that will work. We need a workable plan to destroy or trap that. Otherwise, we would just be wasting our energy."

"Well, what are we gonna do then?"

With her gloved hand, she flattened out the snow on the ground. Then she drew a spiral with her finger. "This is the Twister." Then she drew a square next to it. "This is the school. We've got to stop it from escaping this area, to the town, but we can't let it destroy the school. I'm shielding it right now, but I have no idea how long it will last."

"And the bad thing is, the longer it twists the more powerful it gets. Like a hurricane, it will continue twisting up everything, engulfing more and more power." He placed his hand on his chin. "Maybe, we can trap it." Syaoran drew an encasement around the spiral on the snow.

"No. If we trap it, it will just continue spinning and getting stronger, till it breaks away." Sakura rubbed out the enclosing line around the spiral. "The only way to get things properly done is to destroy it properly. She crossed out the spiral.

"Well, it's easier said than done. You can trap the Twister with the Earthy, or maybe with the Freeze. But you can't destroy it so easily. The Windy would just get sucked into it, while the Fiery will be overpowered."   
  
  


To Tomoyo, Meirin whispered, "Do you get what they're talking about? It's so confusing."

"Well, I guess that sets aside Card Captors and powerful magicians. Frankly, I don't know what they're going to do, drawing squiggles on the ground."

"Do you think that we should tell them that the Twister is coming straight at them?" Meirin asked.

"Too late." Tomoyo snatched out her video camera. In a way, she never had an idea how serious a situation was. After all, the Clow Cards and Yue had been manageable, while Eriol, had been an understanding, kind person.

"Oh no! The Twister is coming straight at us!" Sakura exclaimed, standing up, dragging Syaoran up as well. "Run!"

"Great. If you have a good idea of how to beat this thing, I'll get you anything you want," Syaoran said.

"And if you do, the same? Okay, deal. I'm going to ask for something expensive, so you better try hard at this." Sakura gazed fiercely at the twisting force.

"Right. You too." Briefly, they shook hands firmly, then started to run. A shower of ice rocks came. Some crashed into the school's roof, breaking through the Shield and denting the roof. A shower of tiles shattered to the floor.

"The school! Everyone's in it!" Tomoyo shouted.

Then a chunk of diamond hard ice swirled out and knocked Syaoran head.

Throwing out a card, Sakura called, "Earthy!" Immediately, great sections of the ground rose up, trapping the Twister in all sides. Sakura looked down the crack, watching the Twister whirl around swiftly, trying to escape. "Are you okay?" Sakura, asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Mother says my head is hard as a rock." Syaoran rubbed his head, dazed.

"Now what? Oh no!" The Twister had escaped the Earthy, swelling into a size bigger than the large building of the school. It sprayed out hard hail, some as big as watermelons. Tomoyo and Meirin retreated to the steps of the school.

"Watch out!" Syaoran shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed as her body was swept up with the wind and snow swirling round and round, like a doll's. For some seconds, her body was thrown about roughly, as pieces of ice, rocks, and branches pelted and grazed at her. She sputtered out the mouthfuls of snow, which she swallowed as she screamed. Since her body was tossed around lightly, whirling and spinning, she lost all coordination as her head spun.

_"STUPID!"_ Syaoran jumped into the Twister.   
  


"SYAORAN!" Meirin tried to reach out.

_"Don't_!" Tomoyo held Meirin back, who struggled.

"I've got to go to him." Meirin protested.

Tomoyo shook her head, calmly. "They'll manage. They'll be fine. Just wait, and you'll see." Her level gaze with violet eyes met Meirin's amber ones. She nodded.   


Eventually, Sakura twisted from the top of the Twister, down to the bottom. To her surprise, she landed in the middle, which was perfectly calm, All around her was the swirling of a hurricane, but in the center, she was safe.

Immediately, Syaoran dropped inside, as well.

"You came, too?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. When I heard that you weren't screaming anymore, I decided that it was either safe or utterly dangerous. So, I dropped in."

"It's interesting, isn't it? The center is perfectly fine. Just around, is all the twisting." Sakura adjusted her coat over her dress, which was sopping wet.

"I should've known. In a hurricane, the nucleus of the storm, or the 'eye' is always calm."

"So, we're at the nucleus of the force—where the power is greatest. I was never good at science, either, same as math. Wish I was." Sakura eyed the whirling around her. Snow, wind, rock, pieces of metal from car crashes, leaves, and anything else that the Twister picked up was swirling around her. "See? I was right. You can't trap this thing. Long as the 'eye' is still strong, it will continue to fight back. You've got to seize the spinning, with a snap. Hoe-e! I'm getting dizzy just watching this thing." She turned spiral eyed and wavered.

"Close your eyes, then." Before she could protest, Syaoran drew out his handkerchief and tied it tightly around Sakura's eyes. "If you can't see, it, you'll be able to concentrate better."

"What? But…"

"Shh… Soften your breath and feel the spinning around you. Do you feel it? Good. Now think of the spinning, it twists round and round, getting bigger and bigger. Feel the center of this power. Concentrate on that."

Syaoran's calm voice soothed her, and Sakura felt the nucleus of the power. She pushed aside the tickling of Syaoran's hand on her shoulders. She felt like screaming from the great impact of the whirling power, and felt as if her body was being torn to pieces.

"My ears hurt." Sakura tried to block out the horrible noise of spinning and wailing.

Then she drew out the Windy and the Maze. "Maze, Windy! Trap this force into your winding powers and destroy it!" She forced the center of the Twister into the Maze, which was turned in shape of an anti-clockwise spiral, letting the Windy draw the Twister in. At first, the nucleus resisted against the opposite force. Persistently, Sakura fed her power into the Maze and Windy twisting in an opposite direction from the Twister. Her head felt dizzy. _I'm so tired… No, I've got to do this. I'll win the bet, all right._

Syaoran nudged his power to the cards as well. Unable to resist, the nucleus was sucked into the trapping maze. For the last time, the Twister tried to escape, shrieking with all its power. Sakura drained her body's powers. Once the center of its power was destroyed into the maze, the rest came naturally. With a flick of her hand, the spell ended, with the nucleus neatly trapped into the spiral Maze, and though it tried to spin its way out, Sakura had it neatly pinned.

"Now!" Syaoran called.

"Spirit of the dark forces. I, Sakura, command you. Return to a new shape under contract! Sakura Card!" Immediately, the enormous Twister dissolved and turned into a new card, which Sakura proudly held in her hands. The Twister card had a picture of a hurricane in the front.

Happily, Sakura and Syaoran exchanged high-fives, their hands meeting above their heads.

Defiantly, Syaoran said, "See, I told you trapping it would work!"

"No, destroying the nucleus was how I caught."

Crossing his arms, Syaoran asked, "How come, these days, you contradict to everything?"

Tilting her head back, Sakura retorted, "It's only since I'm with _you_." Sakura grinned tilting her head, with her untied braid hanging loosely around her flushed face. She was almost used to the biting cold now.

"Me? Well, I guess you'll say you won the bet. Name your prize, Card Mistress."

"It's okay. I'm satisfied knowing that my plan worked." Sakura offered Syaoran the card, who refused it as usual.

"The Maze is a trap," Syaoran grumbled.

"Neither of them like losing, you see," Tomoyo informed Meirin. Loudly, she said, "Did I tell you about the badminton match? It was really sizzling hot, over Yukito-san's affection. Why don't we say, the Twister was trapped by the Maze, and with the Windy, the nucleus was destroyed?"

No one could protest against Tomoyo's negotiation. Meirin grinned. "I guess you'll have a hard time choosing to call your new video a 'love story' or a 'rival story.'"

Shaking her head, Tomoyo asked, "Don't you know the world's best couples argue all the time? With an acceptation of Romeo and Juliet, that is."

"Can you please untie this handkerchief, now?" Sakura asked. "I can't see." Sakura tried to walk towards her friends. Instead, she bumped into a tall tree, shaking snow off its branches to her head. "Ouch… Hoe-e. It's cold."

"It's my revenge, finally for you lobbing a snowball into my face, yesterday." Syaoran shoved his hands into his pants pocket.

"Come on. You're still mad about that?" Sakura gathered another snowball, patting it tightly, aiming it straight at Syaoran's head.

"Hey!" Syaoran glared at her, trying to brush off the snow from his eyes. Tomoyo helped Sakura untie the cloth around her eyes.

"That's a pretty good aim with eyes closed, Sakura-chan," Meirin commented. "You should teach me that."

Smiling, Sakura said sweetly, "Oh, I learned it from Syaoran-kun. He told me to concentrate with my mind and power, not my sight."   
  
"Admit it. You're finally beaten, Syaoran," Meirin laughed as Syaoran groaned.

******

The party continued, after the electricity came back on. Miraculously, the phenomenal storm had seized.

_Really, I should have just gone home_, Sakura thought. Her dress was almost dry, and Tomoyo had done miracles with her hair, yet she was still beat and tired. Nothing more would she have liked than to snuggle in her bed. She tried to stifle a yawn. The song on was one of her favorites, yet it was putting her to sleep at that moment.

Tomoyo nudged her, then indicated to a guy approaching. With horror, Sakura tried to find some place to hide. Tomaki-kun considered himself to be good looking and popular, but Sakura hated his confident, condescending air. She was unsuccessful.

"Kinomoto-san, come dance with me." he said, leaning against a table casually.

"Umm…" Sakura raked her brain for an excuse. Then it struck her, that it would not be so bad being partners with him, either, for he had striking golden bleached hair and gorgeous bluish-gray eyes. He kinda looked like Yukito-san, as well, only more arrogant. Tomoyo was busy with Eron, and stupid Syaoran was attentive to Erika. "Well…"

"Be a sport—whoa!" Just then, the table that Tomaki leaned against collapsed, sending flowers, streamers, and utensils flying everywhere. A glassful of punch spilled over Tomaki. Disgusted, he excused himself to the bathroom as a chorus of laughter ran through the dance floor.

"Hoe-e?" Sakura looked puzzled, for Tomaki was not a clumsy person; he was co-captain of the basketball team and class-president. Then she glanced around the room. Had she imagined it, or was there a satisfied gleam in Syaoran's dazzling amber eyes? Somehow, he had managed to look dry and presentable, even after their encounter with the Twister. The bland, innocent look wasn't like him either. For a second, their eyes met. Sakura had an accusing look on her face.

Unlike usual, Syaoran suddenly grinned boyishly, his white teeth flashing. It wasn't a friendly smile, since his eyes had a glint to it, but more mischievous, like a little boy caught in misdoing. Yet, his golden amber eyes twinkled so merrily and his features seemed so bright, that Sakura couldn't help reluctantly smiling back. But for a long time, she couldn't decide whether Tomaki's accident had been natural… or _planned_.   


  
"Merry Christmas Eve!" People shouted to each other as they headed back home after the party was over, gossiping and laughing loudly.

******

"Finished!" Sakura finished framing her embroidery work at 3 AM. With bleary eyes, Sakura gave one last snip with her scissors at the thread.

"Is it something so important?" asked Kero-chan.

Shaking her head, Sakura answered, "I don't know. There's no reason to finish it but I guess it was just a natural impulse." She then sniffed. "Hope I'm not getting a cold from running around in the snow… I'm so tired."

"Well, I've never seen you work so diligently and patiently at something before. And you can hardly see the places you messed up."

Snuggling into her bed, Sakura murmured, "G'nite, Kero-chan. Don't open the Christmas presents until I wake up. And remember, only 20 cookies tomorrow. No more, or else you'll have to diet till Valentines Day…"   


**Wish**: The Winter Wonderland passed over safely! I bet many people want to kill me for not putting Sakura and Syaoran together for the dance. You may wonder why Erika and Syaoran went together, while Eron and Sakura didn't. Maybe Eron knew that Sakura would be…. Occupied that night, who knows. And gee, I wonder _why_ Sakura's eyes were fine the next day after she got kicked by the ball (nudge nudge. Syao-chan: HEY! What? Whosaysitsme?) The next chapter will bet the CCS Crew's White Christmas. Now, I leave you to solve the mystery of Tomaki's accident yourself. ^_~.   
My new homepage is at www.geocities.com/wishluv. it's really rudimentary and not much is up yet, except for my fanfics. Oh yeah, if by any chance, I miss out on replying, don't take offense. I try to reply all my e-mails, but I'm really busy and sometimes I miss out by mistake. I welcome all and many comments and concerns at hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com.   
  



	17. Chapter 15 Hang a Shining Star

**Chapter 15: Hang a Shining Star**

_Christmas Day…_

"Get up Kaijou! It's Christmas! Open your presents!" Touya bolted into the room. "Or else, I'm gonna keep them!"

"Hoe-e?" Sakura stretched, blurry eyed. "HOEEEE! It's Christmas Day!"

"Yes, monster. I'm glad to see that you actually were patient enough to wait for your present this year."

Quickly, Sakura dressed and ran downstairs.

**** **

"Christmas Day!" Meirin bolted out of her bed, jumping up and down with excitement. She ran to the kitchen, resulting in scattering half of the things in her room.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS SYAORAN!!!"

"Hey, you scared me!" Syaoran balanced his frying pan, sizzling with hotcakes. "Well, you got up just in time for my hotcakes. The cake's baking in the oven."

Suspiciously, Meirin glanced at the red and green setting on the table, and the Christmas tree in the living room, with presents piled underneath.

After eating, Syaoran asked untying his apron, "More hot cakes? Blackberry or maple syrup?" After a while he asked flatly, "What?"

"What's with this special treatment? It's not like you," Meirin said, almost puzzled.

Grinning, Syaoran replied, "Hey, it's Christmas. It only comes once a year. Don't you like it? Here, come to the living room. Let's open the presents."

Meirin gasped at the magnificently decorated Christmas tree, almost reaching the ceiling, with snowflakes, candy canes, shiny ornaments and angels. "Wow… did you really do all this?"

"Of course! You told me that you always wanted a big Christmas tree." Syaoran stepped back critically, rubbing his chin. "There's something missing."

"It's wonderful, but—"

"We're cousins, right? It's the least we can do for each other, when we're away from our family. There's no need to spend lonely holidays." Syaoran said the last sentence bitterly, which indicated that he had such before. "C'mon. You said not to isolate myself so much."

"Yeah."

"I know what's missing." From a pretty box, Syaoran took out a bright golden star from the tissue paper. "The Christmas tree needs a star. Here, hang it at the way top." He handed her the star.

"Syaoran…" Meirin smiled. "Thanks. You knew I was lonely away from home. You're a _wonderful_ person!" She through her arms around Syaoran, who protested weakly. Then he helped her climb up a chair to reach the top of the green pine branches.

"There, it's complete!" Meirin exclaimed, clapping her hands. Smiling, Syaoran helped her down, admiring how the star twinkled at the top of the majestic tree. "Now, on with the presents."

Meirin's eyes turned misty as she opened the boxes and cast down her amber eyes… _Syaoran, how can I stop liking you when you're like this?_ "Ha ha, I never knew you even knew all the customs."

"What do you take me for? Halloween and Valentine, I may pass by, but Christmas is the time for… umm…"

"Joy and celebration?" Meirin prompted.

"Y-yeah!" Syaoran nodded. "It's the time for—for peace in heart and happiness… to set aside all worries."_ Peace in heart and happiness… Set aside all worries…_

~~~~~~

"Why, it's the time for peace in heart and happiness, to set aside all worries!" Nadeshiko exclaimed.

"But I don't get what's the point of Christmas trees and presents," Li Ryuuren insisted stubbornly. "It's a waste of time."

"Didn't you ever have a Christmas tree, or a stocking by the fireplace?"

"No."

"Ryuuren-san… how much do you miss out in life?"

*** ***

DING DONG!!!

Rubbing his eyes, tired, Ryuuren stumbled to his door. He had been sleeping on the couch in his apartment. "Whoisit?" He yawned.

"It's me!"

"WHO?"

"Nadeshiko, who else?"

"W-WHAT? W-WAIT A MINUTE, OKAY?" Quickly, Ryuuren dressed and ran a finger through his tousled dark brown hair, now with the long tail cut off. He fumbled and opened the door. Taking a breath, he asked, "What brings you here, so early?"

Defiantly, Nadeshiko tucked her long violet hair behind her ears and dragged in something, setting it on the living room table, clearing away books and scraps.

"What a mess!" she exclaimed.

"I'm usually neat…" Ryuuren muttered. "I'm just tired these days.

"Well, after staying up all night to search old spells in books, no wonder," Nadeshiko scolded. "You're still a growing boy. You need plenty of sleep and rest."

"Look who's talking…"

"Wait, I'm not here to argue with you." Making some adjustments on the table, Nadeshiko said with her emerald eyes sparkling, "See?"

"What is this?"

"It's a Christmas tree, what else?" On the living room table was a small stable pot, which held a study, pine tree, around 2 feet in height, prettily decorated with candy canes and tinsels. "And, this is the star, which goes on the top. It's a happy, family tradition to gather around to put it at the top. That is, for big trees. Sorry, I could only manage to bring a small one. I know this may all seem stupid to you, but, I just wanted to show the Christmas spirit, and celebration…"

"Shhh…" Ryuuren put his forefinger over her mouth. "So, what do I do with this star?" His eyes were a warm ocean blue that would turn any girl's heart inside out.

"Place it gently one the top—no you're bending the tip!" Nadeshiko placed her hands over his large, warm ones.

"Like this?" he asked obediently.

"Right." Nadeshiko clapped gleefully. "And now, we can light all the light bulbs and it will be pretty!" For a moment, they sat back and gazed at the pretty picture that the merry little Christmas tree made, by the window side, which was frosted with sugary snow.

Ryuuren's lips melted into a soft smile. "It's pretty."

"Right? Now, your open present." Nadeshiko held out a wrapped package with green ribbons.

"For me?" Ryuuren carefully unwrapped the package. "I can see who wrapped this," he commented, struggling with the scotch tapes and knotted ribbons. In it was a warm, wool navy blue scarf, with a green stripe and fringe. "Did you…"

"Yeah, I made it. I'm afraid it's not very good, but… it's very cold in the winter and you never dress warm enough, so… I worked really hard on it. It has warmth spells on it."

"Nadeshiko…" Ryuuren gazed into her bright eyes. "I… I… this… feeling…"

"Yes?"

"Umm… Just thank you. It's the best Christmas present I've ever had. You can be out with all your friends and family, but…"

Shaking her head, Nadeshiko replied, "No, I'd rather be here then anywhere else in the world." Eyeing Ryuuren skeptically, she asked, "Are you actually touched in there?" She lightly jabbed her finger at his chest. Laughing she said, "I remember how icy and untouchable you seemed to be at first. Totally inhuman."

"Hey…" Ryuuren cast his eyes down… "But I did nothing for you…"

"It doesn't matter. Just watching you find out that solitude is not the best way to spend Christmas is good enough for me."

"Wait." Fumbling with a silver chain around his neck, Ryuuren snapped it open and slid out a ring. "Here. This is for you." Gently, he slipped a ring onto Nadeshiko's fourth finger. "See, it fits perfectly."

Curiously, Nadeshiko shifted her hand into the light. It was a pretty blue stone set in a slender white gold setting. When she tilted her hand in the light, a pretty star shape appeared on the ocean blue stone. "It's so pretty! What is it?"

"It's called a star sapphire. That's how you see a star in the light. My mother gave it to me before she died. Her father gave it to her, before. It's sorta passed down generation to generation."

"But how can you give such a precious thing to me!" Nadeshiko stared at the beautifully flickering star sapphire, rivaling with Ryuuren's eye color.

"No, I want you to have it. Really." Ryuuren clasped his fingers over hers. "It fits your finger perfectly. It doesn't even go all the way into my pinkie finger. I always wore it on a chain around my neck. Now, you have it. With my regards for the Christmas spirit, may it live forever."

"Th-thank-you Li-san." Nadeshiko's eyes were glistening. She clasped the ring close to her heart.

"Hey, I though we were more informal now… It's Ryuuren. What are you all crying for? I thought you said that Christmas was for joy and celebration."

"It is." _Ryuuren, how can I stop loving you when you are like this?_

"Here, I'll take you anywhere you want. Let's have some fun today, apart from chasing our stupid enemies!" Ryuuren jumped up, throwing his new scarf around his neck, which accented his sapphire blue eyes. Smiling, Nadeshiko followed, slipping her slender hand into his._ I've always dreamed of someday, walking side by side with him, holding his strong, warm hands. These are the very hands that slapped me. These are the very hands that supported me and protected. Because this is the person that makes me want to reach the very top. This is the person who I love._   
  


"I'm so glad things turned out so well for them," Sakura said, mixing the cookie batter. She planned to take them to Tomoyo's house later, where a big gathering of people would be held. Something stirred in her heart when she thought about them_. And I thought Ryuuren-san said that he had no feelings for my mother, last time. Yes, there was something beneath that icy exterior._

"I don't get Nadeshiko-san and Ryuuren-san," Kero-chan commented.

"Yeah. I wonder what happened to the star sapphire ring." _Something in my heart is wringing, like a little white dove being crushed by the heavy winter snow. I'm really happy, but something is missing in my joy._ "It's a really nice Christmas, if only…"

"If only you wouldn't be mean enough to restrict how many cookies I can have today!" Kero eyed the baking cookies, folding his arms.

"Onii-chan is so nice. He bought me the new roller blades that I wanted ever so much. And Tomoyo gave me such a pretty suitcase to carry to New York, of course, full of clothes. Everyone's so nice."_ If only…_

"Tell me the truth. You wanted to give that thing you made to _someone_," Kero said, straight to the point.

"Not really."_ If only things were all right with Syaoran._ Yesterday, he seemed so nice; there was something about his rare smile, so that she couldn't help smiling with him. But… the things were just not the same as it had been in elementary. Everything was changed. _"You know that I don't have special feelings about you anymore, right? All those things that happened back in those days before I left to Hong Kong is past."_

"Christmas comes only once a year. You don't want to regret anything in years to come," Kero-chan said, knowingly. "Clow-san knew the future. He knew what was to come of people. Maybe that's why he had such a perfect manner, heedless to say that he was crooked. Well, don't keep loneliness or worry in your heart, Sakura-chan. Christmas is one time to let go of it."

"But I can't even call us friends. For all I know, he hates me. And it's not like I'm that friendly to him, either. I don't know how things twisted so much over the years. There was a time when I thought I'd never see him again. But he came back. Except now…" _Now, I can't face him so innocent and carefree as I used to. _Sakura fingered her eye. She was surprised that the bruise had disappeared so quickly. Yet, when she had been asleep in the infirmary, she was sure she had seen a green glow. And when she was drowning in the ice pond…_"Sakura! Do you hear me? If you do, do something. I know you can. Break the barrier. If you don't… If you give up, I'll take your goddamn body and kill you over again." _ What did that mean?

Shaking her head, Sakura muttered, "Why do all these random things haunt me?" "_It's funny how we can look back to yesterday, and realize how silly it was." But the times that I am most happy is when I look back to those light hearted days, when I knew not hurt, when I knew not pain._

She stashed a silvery-green wrapped box aside.

"Hey, what's that at the window?" Kero asked, taking a bite of the chocolate chip fudge cookies. "Mmm, crisp on the outside, softly melting in the inside. You're just fretting over not giving the Brat a present, hmm? And it's the first Christmas with him after he came back… Hey! Yummy… The window!"

Sakura tilted her head, untying her apron. There was a little green balloon bobbing up and down by the window. She ran outside.

Floating above her head, in front of the door was a tiny case, attached to the string of the balloon. Hesitantly, Sakura reached out for it. Instantaneously, the balloon popped, with a BANG.

"Hoe!" Sakura jumped, as little streamers showered down, and the small velvet case landed on her palms. A piece of paper floated down that said in sprawly handwriting was _'Sakura_.' It was the only card. "For me?" Curiously, she opened the lid of the case. At first, she had to shade her eyes because of the brilliance of the light reflected. Inside it was a beautiful silver necklace with a tiny round crystal gem, the center sparkling like the North Star. She gasped. It was the necklace that she had wanted so badly when she first saw it at the jewelry store at the shopping center. It appeared to her in dreams at night.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Kero-chan asked, flying outside.

"I don't know. A message from an angel?" With misty sea green eyes, Sakura clasped the necklace to her chest._ Who could have… Why would anyone…_

_ Wait!_

Quickly, she ran outside of the gate, and turned around the corner. _Could it be… Could it really be… It can't be. It's not possible. _She panted for breath, and squinted her eyes at down the lane.

There was a figure bicycling off the distance. _Can it be… It must be_! Sakura collected her breath, swallowing a lump in her throat.

At last, she called out, "Thank you! Syaoran, thank you!" Sakura called down the long, unbending road.

Pedaling even faster, Syaoran turned a bright red shouted, "Who says it's me?" He wobbled dangerously near the edge of the sidewalk.

Softly smiling, Sakura replied, "I just… know. Maybe an instinct."

"W-well, you won the bet yesterday when we were catching the Twister, so I'm just keeping my promise." He turned his head back, and grinned, his white teeth flashing. His glossy chestnut was tousled from the wind, and his forest green scarf flew back like a sail. "I never break my word, or promises, now, do I?"

"Yeah." She stammered, "But. But, how did you know?"

Tossing his head, Syaoran asked, "Don't you think I know you well enough by now?"

_Know me well enough? _Sakura pondered, then smiled slightly. "Thank you… Merry Christmas Syaoran!"

Sakura hesitated then added, "Look on your bed when you get home!"

She watched Syaoran fade into a speck into the distance. Dreamily, Sakura stared into the crystal necklace, at the glowing brightness. _What would you call this strange feeling of warmth and happiness? I never feel like this, except…_   
  


"Cut!" Tomoyo removed her video camera. "Perfect. Almost."

Meirin shoved for room behind the bushes. "Syaoran's strange. You know yesterday night, after the Winter Wonderland, he had a strange, resolved look in his eyes, and took a taxi to the mall, before it closed, and barely made it on time. He came home, panting and out of breath, past midnight. But, there was a satisfied look on his face, though the necklace must have cost a fortune."

"Did you say anything to him?"

"Not really. He's the one who said life is a one chance opportunity, either take it or leave it. After he came back, he suddenly threw the necklace into the air, shouted a word of power, then deftly caught the necklace. He put some sorta protection spell on it, I guess. Sometimes, he's a pain, but other times, I can't just help falling head over heals for his sincerity."

"Yeah, that's one of Li-kun's charms. He can be the most charming, wonderful person if he wants to be—"

"But he can be a nightmare and a scowling bully, also," Meirin finished off.

"Yes. But actually, what I planned was," Tomoyo placed her hands on her cheek, eyes sparkling.

~~~~~~

They meet outside, where the ground is blanketed by soft white snow.

"Sakura, here!" Syaoran calls. Sakura waves, running to him.

"Why…" Sakura's face is rosy, and when they speak, clouds of wispy smoke come out.

"Um." Syaoran fumbles for words, then looks gently into Sakura's bottomless emerald eyes, as evergreen as the endless pine trees. "This is for you." Gingerly, he takes a small velvet case from his pocket. "Open it."

When Sakura sees the beautiful crystal necklace, her face lights up. "Syaoran, this…"

"Yes. You wanted it, right?" Syaoran smiles his killer warm smile, his amber eyes brilliant against the crisp winter morning.

"Will you put it on for me?" Sakura asked softly. She lifts her long golden brown hair from her back and Syaoran gently claps the silvery chain onto her slender neck. Sakura looks down on it, blushing.

"It's beautiful, Syaoran. Thank you. Thank you so much."

Satisfied, Syaoran says, "It's like you hung a shining star on your neck. Let it protect you, wherever you go. And remember me when you look at it, and think I will always be with you."

"Syaoran." Her eyes turn glassy. A gust of wind blows as they stare into each other's eyes.

~~~~~~

Meirin and Tomoyo sighed. "But it's only in my dreams," Tomoyo said. "Those two never have much sense. Maybe, someday, in the near future… I must be content with the balloon idea. Very stylish. It kinda reminds of St. Tail for some reason."

"St. Tail? Ha ha… But, I do worry about the New York trip. It's coming up real soon, huh?" Meirin's eyes turned starry. "Think of the great food, clothes, and entertainment!"

Shaking her dark hair, Tomoyo murmured, "Poor Li-kun. Think of the stress he'll get when he's sees your bill."

"Hey! I wish everyone would stop thinking that I'm irresponsible! I would rather worry about him and Eron-kun, and Sakura's brother, all together."

Groaning Tomoyo thought of the conflict that might occur. Then she decided it would be fun to tape. "Come! Everyone's coming to my house for the Christmas dinner!"

******

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Everybody held up glasses, the adults with wine, everyone else with grape juice. Tomoyo, Sakura, Meirin, Syaoran, Erika, Eron, their classmates, Touya, Yukito, Fujitaka, Sonomi, and most of the residents of Tomoeda had gathered at the Daidouji mansion. Sitting around the grand crackling fireplace, they laughed and chattered, admiring the great Christmas tree in the center, lighted by a myriad of tiny, flickering light bulbs.

Gathered in a circle, people started telling Christmas stories. It came to be Fujitaka's turn. "Come, tell us one of your stories, father," Touya urged. "The one about the angel and the man."

"Do," one of Fujitaka's colleagues urged. When he relented, everyone listened intently to his soft, carefully chosen words.   
  
"There was once an angel, who happened to fall onto Earth. She could find no way to her road back to Heaven, and she wandered through the winding streets, cold, hungry and lonely. It happened to be a snowy, December day, like this one, and everyone was inside their warm cozy houses, partying. No one in the busy streets would even bother to glance at her. At last, she stumbled and fell onto the icy ground, tired and worn, the snow piling on her frail back with given up hope. But one young man came and helped her up. He carried her to his humble house and gave up his share of food. This young man was very poor, and had to manage to clothe and feed his 7 younger siblings, since both his parents passed away. Despite the humbleness of the house, she sang with her clear, angelic voice, played with the quaint children, and laughed at the man's humorous stories. Something in the angel's heart stirred, and tears came to her eyes, when she had never cried before. The young man asked why she cried, but she did not know why. Though she did not realize it, she had finally found the meaning of happiness and joy. She was no longer forlorn and lost.

"When the young man woke up the next morning, he found that the angel was gone. The bed where she had slept was neatly folded, but on the top of the blankets, was a single pure white feather. And the man knew that his first and only love had been an angel. An angel and mankind's love could not happen.

"Several Christmas afterwards, the young man happened to spot a small white dove, buried in the snow. Gently, he picked it up, and carried the dove into his house. The pretty dove rubbed her head onto his head. Surprised, the man looked into the clear, sad eyes of the dove. 'It's you. You've come back,' he said. Immediately, the dove turned into the golden haired angel. She whispered, 'You finally found me. Every Christmas, I've watched over you in this form.' Her soft eyes were misty. When it came to be the time for her to leave once more the man said, 'Don't go. Stay, here, with me.' The angel shook her head. She knew that such a thing would never happen. And the man felt that he had so little to offer to the angel. With tears in her eyes, the angel left once more, and that was the last time the young man ever saw her."

Fujitaka paused in his melancholy voice. Some people were dabbing tissues at their eyes. (Tomoyo recorded him.)

"Years afterward, the young man was an old man, lying in his death bed. He had led his life humbly, and wisely, helping the poor and the desperate; he was loved by the little children, and admired by the adults. As his last strength was used, he saw a glorious light. His spirit rose from his body, as young and strong as ever. Gently, a soft white hand reached out for him. Then angel clasped his hand and said, 'I've waited so long for you. From now on, we'll never be separated and feel lonely again. We'll be together, forever.'"

Sniffing, Sonomi muttered, "What a beautiful story." Then she glared at Fujitaka. "Wait a minute… Humph. You're good at telling stories, too?"   
  
Fujitaka smiled. He had always cherished the story, for Nadeshiko was his angel that fell from the tree. Though she was not beside him in body, her soul was always with him, watching over him. Touya grinned, knowing his father's thoughts. Nadeshiko had always asked Fujitaka to tell her the story, every Christmas. She knew that she would die early.

Syaoran shuffled uncomfortably, troubled by being in the same room as Eron, Touya, and all the grown-ups. Also, he was uneased by the relationship ties. He knew that Fujitaka loved his wife deeply, and vice versa. Yet, whatever happened between his father and Nadeshiko-san? Exactly what came between them to end their relationship so suddenly? It had been a matter of 2 years. Nadeshiko married at 16. She met Ryuuren at 14. Sakura shifted her foot. It was hard to think that her mother was the same flighty Nadeshiko that she knew from her dreams and flashes; the same Nadeshiko with a hot temper, and the pretty star sapphire twinkling from her slender finger, who loved Ryuuren-san.

"Merry Christmas, Grandfather," Sakura said, bashfully handing a bouquet of Nadeshiko flowers and a wrapped box.

"Thank you dear. You've grown a lot." Staring at the girl who was his beloved Nadeshiko's daughter, he commented to Sonomi later on, "There's not that many resemblance between her and Nadeshiko, but…"

"Something about the eyes, smile, movements and brightness reminds me of her. To be critical, Sakura is no as startling beautiful as her mother."

"But there is something about that girl." Smiling, the old man gazed at Sakura with fond eyes. Then his gaze diverted to a striking boy with chestnut hair who was talking with Sakura, once in a while scowling, depending on if another boy with hair tied back was present or not. "Who is that eye catching boy?"

"Who, him?" Sonomi looked at Syaoran. "He's one of the girls' friend, from Hong Kong. He returned after a year or two. Why, Grandfather?"

"He reminds me of someone."

Sonomi tilted her head. "Who? All I remember was that he used to be a cute little boy. Guess he grew a lot. Probably the best looking out of the guys that age, along with the one beside him."

At that moment, Syaoran turned his head half way around, clearly revealing his side profile. He furrowed his dark, clean cut eyebrows down.

******

"What do you mean you want to find out more?" Syaoran whispered, frowning.

Sakura answered, "Doesn't something strike you odd? Our parents…"

"SHHH! Don't you have any sense? Don't talk about those kind of things, here, out of all places!"

"I was only— Wow! Look outside! It's going to be a white Christmas!" Sakura clapped her hands with joy, forgetting her brief annoyance. "It's so pretty!

Looking over Sakura's head, Syaoran gazed outside the misty window at the sprinkling of crystal snowflakes. "A White Christmas."

"So beautiful. At times like this, I really _do_ feel the Christmas spirit."

"It's a time for peace in heart and happiness," Syaoran said softly.

Spinning around to look as Syaoran, Sakura's evergreen eyes turned round. She whispered, "To set aside all worries." They stared outside silently.

"I like snow, when I'm safe inside, watching it fall softly to the ground," Sakura commented at last.

"As for me, I don't like coldness." Then, Syaoran looked up. "But do you know why I like watching snow?" He placed his hand on the cool window pane, leaving a steamy imprint. "Those millions of tiny white snowflakes all seem to be alike. But, even so, each one of them is different, no two exactly the same as another. Each individual is made up of its own crystal formation to make it different, just like each person is different."

For some reason Sakura suddenly felt aware that Syaoran was standing directly behind her. "Yet, they all look the same."

"Exactly. They are made up in the same way. So are humans. It's only a fraction of them that are different, but never mind that." Stepping back, Syaoran turned around. "I too only like winter, when I know that I will be sheltered." With a second thought, with a heater as well."

Sakura laughed. Syaoran dislike for coldness was well known._ If only he's like this all the time._

As if reading her thoughts, Syaoran added, "Christmas come only once a year, and I promised Meirin that I will behave."   
  
Defiantly, Sakura retorted, "I never said anything!"

"You have accusations written all over your face." The corner of his lips to curve into a confident smile.   
  


Just then, with a _CLASH_, Sonomi dropped her wine glass, shattering onto the marble floor.

That toss of head, that aloof self-assurance, those confident, gleaming eyes under level emphasizing eyebrows, that cool smile which so many girls fell for at her school, when she was a girl. Li Ryuuren. That cold-blooded, distant, over-confident Li Ryuuren. Syaoran walked away to the other side of the room. Sonomi shook her head. What was she thinking about?

******

Tomoyo laughed, "Oh ho ho. I think it was really a good idea to have a Christmas gathering. Look at all these diverse group of people gathered under the same room, celebrating. Touya-san and Li-kun didn't even glare at each other once. Nor did Eron say anything cutting, or Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun squabble.

"After all, it's Christmas." Sakura placed her hand on her chest, where underneath her maroon velvet party dress was her crystal necklace.

Together, as the night progressed, they sang Christmas carols with clear voices, ranging from tenor to soprano, with Touya playing the piano. Tomoyo's beautiful voice was distinct above the other. As usual, Syaoran shuffled around silently, staring at the joyful faces of all the people around him, young old, enemies, and friends. For once, he was a part of the gathering. Was this really the meaning of Christmas, after all? That little warmth in your heart that glows steadily, and for once, you feel at peace. For once, all your hatred, anger, confusion is pushed away, and all you feel is the season's joyful tidings wash over you. Everyone is young again at Chrismas. Syaoran closed his eyes, carefully listening to the beautiful voices of the carolers. They sang one of Sakura's favorite Christmas songs, which made her heart feel secure.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas,   
Let you heart be there,   
From now on, our troubles will be miles a way.   
Here we are in the olden days, happy golden days of yore.   
Faithful friends who are dear to us,   
Gather near to us once more.   
Through the years we all would be together,   
If the fates allow,   
Hang a shining star above the highest bough,   
And have yourself, a merry Christmas now."

Everyone cheered, and laughed. Sakura closed her eyes, listening to the snowflakes softly fall on the window will. _**From now on, our troubles will be miles away… **No more worrying and crying. I'm going to be brave._ **_Through the years we all will be together…_** _I don't ever want to be separated from my dear friends, and the people I'm close to. Yue's destruction never occurred. I won through it. I'm never going to allow anything bad to happen._ _**Hang a shining star above the highest bough…** I'm going to always reach for the highest to get the best of me. I'm never going to give in to hardship. Because I believe in myself._

"GAHHHH!" Sakura screamed. Touya had placed his head right in front of hers, glaring suspiciously. "Oniichan, you scared me!"

"You scared me… You started to look like Scrooge, frowning and looking all determined." He popped a cookie into his mouth. Of course, he didn't mention that Sakura looked brave and angelic as she thought seriously.

"WAI!!!~" Erika squealed. "Is this noble, gracious being your brother?" Erika flung her arms around Touya's neck. "He's so amazing!"

"He he… he he…" Sakura laughed nervously. "He's not that amazing, once you get to know him."

"Oh my gosh, he is so fine!" Erika let go of Touya, who sighed in relief. Letting out a hand, she said enthusiastically, "Good evening, Kinomoto-san—you don't mind if I call you Touya-san, right? I've heard so much about you from your little sister." She firmly shook hand with him. Eron let out a sigh, slapping his forehead.   
  
"I'm sure Sakura said wonderful things about me," Touya murmured sarcastically, but Erika was already observing him in all angles. To Yukito, he muttered, "I never thought that there would ever be two of Nakuru. In fact, I feel like Nakuru is here to torture me once more." Yukito chuckled.

"What about Li?" Eron asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh, he's fine, too," Erika added. "But I don't necessarily have to idolize one person at a time, and I feel older guys fascinating." Then her eyes wandered to the silver haired, graceful Yukito. "Wow, now who is this amazing person?"

Everyone sighed in exasperation. Sakura laughed, at everyone's dismayed expressions. **_Merry Christmas, everyone!_**

******

That night, Syaoran found a dark green box on top of his bed. Carefully, he opened it. For a moment, he was startled, then a slow smile spread, his amber eyes twinkling.

It was an embroidery of a silvery amber wolf, carefully done to the last detail, with pale flower petals blowing around it, against a background of trees and the twinkling night sky and glowing moon. The fine needlework seemed to come alive in his hands, the vivid and soft colors dancing. He could almost smell the sweet scent of sakura blossoms, or the tangy night sky. The soft linen cloth was framed on a circular mahogany wood frame. For some strange reason, he felt free, all the while safe in his room. On the back was carved crookedly,_ "For a friend."_

Gently, he hung it on the wall, above the head of the bed. It served as a beautiful decoration, quite unlike Sakura's usual needle skills. He appreciated beauty to the eye, as well as the freshness of nature. But did she also know that she had woven enough power into the thread, in neat stitches through the cloth, to ward off any evil that might come to him in his sleep? He could almost picture Sakura sewing away patiently for months, not knowing why she was working so hard, but pouring all her effort in; wincing when she pricked her fingers, struggling to stay awake to finish it...   


_From now on, our troubles will be miles away…_

For a friend…

_Through the years we all will be together…_   


**If the fates allow…**   


**Wish**: Weee!!! Finally finished with Christmas. Believe it or not, I was planning to have this out, last Christmas. (Christmas 1999) Right now, it's late autumn (2000), but oh well… I just got in the holiday spirit. Syaoran gives Sakura the crystal star necklace… he he… Remember it from chapter 12? Don't worry if you don't. But I bet no one was afraid that Syaoran wouldn't give Sakura a Christmas present. Hmm, bicycling off as fast as he could… very Syaoran-ish. What's with the embroidery of the wolf? Well, when I first planned it last year, it was supposed to be a dark green wool scarf that Sakura knitted all by herself. Yet, the anime had to ruin it, and instead of Sakura making Syaoran a yukata for the festival, she makes him a scarf. That annoyed me immensely, ruining my idea. Well, I like embroidery, so… Do you like Nadeshiko and Ryuuren's Christmas? Things seem to be getting better for them. Just in case you don't know, there really is a thing called star sapphire. It's a round, blue sapphire, and in the light, the shape of a star appears. It's really pretty. The Christmas carol is one of my favorites, "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas." And Fujitaka's story, I made up. What a devoted husband… I have this thing for love between angel and mortal… Oh yeah, and Tomoyo's version of what would've been the perfect Christmas scene is kinda what I intended for S+S, but I decided that Syaoran was not ready for such maturity, yet (Li:HEY!!!… Me: Well, you do always set a record for running off in CCS) But, I think that it was nice of him to make such a nice Christmas for Meirin. (Aww, Syao-chan's nicer than he let's us believe.) He he… Erika… must carry on Nakuru's tradition. Which brings me to say… watch out for the New York trip in Chapter 16!!! ^_^. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! (Sorry if you read this when it's not Christmas. Just get in the spirit.) Oh yeah… strange ending, eh?   
Comment at hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com. I'm working on a new homepage at www.geocties.com/wishluv. It's really simple and plain, and hardly anything's up yet. I'm working on it still. But all my fanfics will be there. ^_^.

  



	18. Chapter 16 Running Out of Time

**Chapter 16: Running Out of Time**

_The beginning of the long waited New York adventure… One day before the airplane flight at Meirin's house (MY HOUSE! … says Syaoran) with Erika, Sakura, and Meirin…_   


"Seriously, Tomoyo, you are absolutely amazing. I can't believe you planned out our _entire_ wardrobe." Meirin swerved around in her new outfit, complete to the preppy red coat.

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Erika were visiting Meirin's house that day. Satisfied, Tomoyo plopped down onto Meirin's bed. "You see, the first impression we make after we get off the airplane is most important. (*star eyed*) That's why I stayed up all night making final touches on the outfits. I can't believe you insisted on a short skirt, Erika-chan. In this weather. But, I'm really satisfied with how everyone's outfit turned out, and I finalized what everyone's packing. Too bad I couldn't arrange your brother's airport outfit, too, Sakura-chan." Her eyes were starry.

"But Tomoyo-chan, I thought you will be shopping in New York," Sakura commented, browsing through Meirin's bulging suitcase. _Hoe… Is Meirin really planning to take 10 pairs of shoes? We're only staying for a week…_

"Oh ho ho! Of course! But that doesn't mean that I won't be prepared, as well!" Tomoyo analyzed Meirin's outfit critically. "Good thing your outfit's the last one to finalize. I need to adjust the sleeves a little."

"Oh guess what? Did you see at your Christmas gathering? Erika was going nuts over Sakura's brother! Won't it be so funny?" Meirin laughed.

"Hey!" Erika pushed Meirin off the bed and flipped back her glossy hair fastened by two red ribbons.

"It reminded me of Akizuki Nakuru-san. She was onii-chan's classmate several years ago," Sakura added.

"Who is this person? She has a good taste," Erika asked.

"Oh yeah, this is the schedule for the week in New York." Tomoyo handed over a booklet packet to each person.

"OHMYGOSH!!!!!" Meirin shrieked as she scanned over the contents. "We're staying in the Plaza Hotel? First class airplane tickets! And look at this schedule! Fancy dinner receptions, parties, Broadway tickets, CompTech tour, New York guidance in a limousine…I really can't believe we're leaving tomorrow!"   
  


"WILL YOU GIRLS PLEASE BE QUIET? I'M TRYING TO _DO_ SOMETHING HERE!" Syaoran called from the living room.

"Oh yeah! Syaoran-kun lives here too!" Sakura exclaimed. "Why is he so touchy?"

Meirin laughed. "You'll see."

~~~~~~

_Meirin's flashback…_

**Ring ring!**

"Hello?" Syaoran got the phone. "Wha—Mother? How are you doing? Fine, thank you… Did you have a nice Christmas? Yes. Meirin's fine… Yes, I'll be going to New York during Winter Break. Yes. A friend won the prize. _WHAT_? Mother, _please_. I'm _sorry_ I used so much money. You know… for Christmas… I'll pay back the credit card bills, just don't—Mother? Mother?" Syaoran turned super deformed, pacing up and down the room, sweat dropping.

From the other side of the phone, Li Fanren picked it up and shouted enthusiastically, "Merry Christmas, little bro! So what's up? Ha ha, someone's in trouble! But mother would have made you do it, even if you passed the credit card limit."

"Sister, please let me talk to Mother! I have no intention of— Hello? Hello?" Syaoran slammed the receiver down, his face turning ghastly. "Great! So much for my vacation!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So, what did Li-kun's mother say to do?" Tomoyo asked.

"It's a long story," Meirin replied, sighing.

"Anyway, I better adjust this coat." Tomoyo took out her sewing kit. "Oh, Sakura-chan, sorry but can you take this sketch and that bag to Li-kun? It's his airport outfit. And the New York schedule too."

"Sure." Sakura picked it up and walked to the living room. There, she stood a moment to marvel the grand Christmas tree. It was hard to believe Syaoran arranged it. Then, her eyes wandered to Syaoran's back, sitting at the kitchen table, typing away at something on his laptop. Quietly, she crept behind him.

Grinning wickedly Sakura pushed the unsuspecting Syaoran's back shouting "BOO!"

"GAHHHHHHHHHH!" Syaoran jumped off his chair. Panting, he glared at her. "What'd'you do that for? Don't bother me. I'm busy." Posing his fingers over the keyboard, Syaoran started typing again, sighing.

Watching the laptop screen, Sakura asked looking over his shoulder, "What are you doing?"

"None of your business."

"The implementation of the five genres of theological sorcery, according to documentary text of the forgotten generation reiterates the emphasis on the categorization of the elements before the ingenious solution to which the Eastern and Western magic was coherently combined; furthermore withstanding that chaos refers back to time before the greatest magician in the world, Clow Reed…" Turning placid and sweat-dropping heavily, Sakura trailed off from reading what Syaoran was typing with spiral eyes. "What in the world is that?"

"I'm writing a document. A stupid analytical document about the five forces before Clow Reed, and how he combined them to one, the improvement and the draw backs, and the results, blah blah blah…" Syaoran sighed heavily again.

"You're crazy," Sakura murmured.

"It's not me. It's my family. Hey, can you get the fax over there?" Syaoran indicated to the fax machine.

Walking over to the fax machine, Sakura picked up the papers that were emerging from the machine. As the stack grew larger, the rounder her eyes got. "What in the world is all this?"

Groaning, Syaoran answered, "Don't. Ask. Me. There's a whole list of things that Mother wants me to do in New York, as well as visiting all these people."

"But why?"

"Well, the Li clan is a prominent, powerful family. Not that I'm proud to say that. Let's just say, we have strong connections, internationally. All over the _world_. And mother wants me to visit some people in New York and discuss some complicated issues, as well as come up with a document for the Elders to look at. She's faxing me a whole list of things I have to do. Close your mouth. It's _worse_ than you think it is."

Obediently, Sakura shut her jaws. What is wrong with that family? _Or is it that they really do come from a strong, powerful lineage? After all, their line is Clow Reed… _"Poor Syaoran-kun…"

"I don't deserve pity. Mother's mad at me again. But oh well. I'll just buy her an extra nice present from New York. I certainly have no intention of ruining my vacation." Snapping his laptop shut, Syaoran spun around and ended his rant, out of words. Looking up at Sakura, he asked surprised, "Oh, when did you get here?"

Sakura turned head over heels. "YOU WERE JUST TALKING TO ME FOR THE PAST 10 MINUTES!"

Ignoring her, Syaoran shuffled through several documents. Finally he slipped out a piece of yellowed paper. "Good, you're here. There might be some evidence to be found. You said you wanted to find out more about the past, right? Look at this date."

Sakura observed the paper. "Why, it's about 20 years ago!"

"Exactly. What does that signify?"

Furrowing her eyebrows, Sakura thought. "What?" Then she remembered. "That's when your father left to Hong Kong and my mom married my dad."

"Exactly. Around that time she sent a parcel, a box with some things in it to Hong Kong, where my father lived. And he forwarded that box to this address."

Reading the highlighted address on the paper, Sakura exclaimed, "It's in New York! But what's so strange about that?"

"Remember? When we read my father's diary, he left Japan, God knows why, but if I interpreted correctly, their relationship wasn't all too good by that time . So, why did Nadeshiko-san send that parcel to Hong Kong? It must have been something important. And after he received it, he sent it to an address in New York. Why New York out of all places?"

"New York… Is it just me, but do you have an uneasy feeling about this trip?" Furrowing her eyebrows she stared at the paper. Then, Sakura held out the bag. "Oh yeah. Tomoyo-chan said to give this to you."

"What is this?" He peeked into the bag. "No, let me guess; it's probably not a Halloween costume, and not a concert uniform. Christmas is past," Syaoran commented with exaggerated enthusiasm. "So I guess it must be airport wear!"

"How didja know?"

Flipping over his chair, Syaoran asked unbelievingly, "You mean it's true! God, help me." Sakura patted his back sympathetically. Sighing, he unfolded the contents, from shoes to coat out onto the table.

"Hoe-e! That outfit's so kawaii (cute)!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'm not a _doll_, you know."

******

_At the busy Narjita Airport, Tokyo…_

"Tell me again. Why in the world do I need _sunglasses_? It's winter, not to mention indoors, inside the airport." Syaoran had been grumbling all the way to the airport in Tomoyo's van.

Sakura, Meirin, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eron, Erika, Touya, and Yukito were standing inside the shiny floors of the airport in Tokyo, Japan. Finally, they sent off their luggage, and had an hour to wait before boarding time.

"Oh ho ho ho. I just that the sunglasses look so cool and mysterious, you know, in movies, the handsome, dashing protagonists lands from the airport dressed in black with hair slicked back and sunglasses," she said, hugging herself in delight. Tomoyo had insisted on handing sunglasses out to everyone.

Slapping his forehead, Syaoran muttered, "Stupid of me to ask."

"Come on, you guys. I'm in charge, with Yukito, okay? Now we'll stay at the Japan Airlines (JAL) First Class lounge until boarding time. We board at 11:30," Touya said, taking charge.

"Right, Touya-san," Erika chirped. Taking Syaoran's arm, she added, "Come, Syaoran-kun."

Eron muttered, "I can't believe I'm related to her." He picked up Erika's handbag.

"Tomoyo-chan, don't tell me you're video-taping again! Not in the airport; everyone's staring." Sakura backed away, trying to hide.

"It's okay; they'll think we're celebrities." Tomoyo zoomed to Sakura's face.

"Hoe-e!"

In the side, Meirin whispered, "I'm sure glad that Syaoran cast his language spell on us, so that we could speak English fluently when we get to America."

"I know!" Sakura agreed. "I was dreading to pour over my English books."

"It's a good thing that Li-kun knows such a spell. After all, Eron and Erika both traveled so they know several different languages, while your brother and Tsukiro-san both are in college, so they know English, but us," Tomoyo sighed contentedly. "It's really handy to have a magician as a your friend."

"Absolutely!" Meirin agreed.   


Laughing, they headed to the lounge. At that moment, Sakura brushed against someone. A piece of white paper landed on her. She swerved around, but the black figure had dissolved into the crowd.

With a pounding heart, Sakura unfolded the paper. She had an uneasy feeling that someone was watching her.   


**—There is a bomb installed in this airport. It will explode in exactly 1 hour from now. Beware, or else this whole airport and all the people in it will be reduced to ashes. One more thing. No simple magic means would work this time… Good luck…**   
****   
There was no signature, but at the foot of the note was an imprint of a black skeleton mask. A shudder ran down her spine. This wasn't a joke, was it? Certainly, someone didn't do this to be funny. Someone was serious. Her heart began thumping. A bomb? What did this mean? She had to take precaution. One hour, was that enough? Swerving around, she glanced around warily. Was someone watching her?

"Wait, okay? I'll be back. I need to do something important," Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura! Wait, where are you going?" Tomoyo asked.

"Don't go off by your self!" Touya called out.

"Sorry, I can't explain right now!" Sakura began pushing through the crowds. Where? Where? In this big airport, where could the bomb be? This was no joke. One could search for weeks in a place like this and not find it. This was not a matter of a little damage, but one whole big airport with all the people in it.

"Hey, you, wait stupid!" Syaoran ran after her.

Emerging from the crowd, Sakura glanced around her. Where? Time was ticking away. Syaoran caught up with her, panting, and grabbed her arm to prevent her from escaping. Sakura tossed him the note, which he read, frowning.

Gulping Syaoran stammered, "W-where'd'you get this? Could this be a joke?"

"Do you think someone would be dirty enough to joke about something like this? No. It has something to do with us, and I won't let whoever is our enemy get away with even attempting to harm innocent people! If that person has something against me, face me, but I won't allow the involvement of anyone else."

"But I don't get why," Syaoran started pondered. But Sakura already began running off through the crowds. "WAIT!"

_Where? Why? Where can it be? So many people. I want to push them all away. I wish I can stop time, but somehow, I know that the Time card won't work in this kind of situation._ Someone knocked her aside. For a moment, Sakura sank down to the ground, with the sick reality that the clock was ticking away. She stared at her watch. 15 minutes had past. Was 45 enough? Pools of sweat had formed underneath her coat, as her head spun round and round.

"You! Wait a moment! What do you mean by running off like that?" Syaoran came panting next to her. "Get up now. We can't waste time like this. It's impossible to search the airport like this, with no clue. This will be pure luck, and also keeping a level head. So you search this side, I'll go search the other wing. Meet in the lobby in 25 minutes, if we can't find it. That will leave 20 minutes to come up with a desperate plan. If you find it contact my handphone. Now, hurry. Run!" Syaoran sped off, his black coat sailing behind him.

******

"I wonder where they went," Meirin commented.

"Well, they seem to disappear pretty much all the time, _together_," Eron commented.

"What do you mean by that?" Touya asked sharply.

"Anyway, we still have plenty of time. One hour before boarding. I'm sure they had some urgent business," Yukito said. "You can't really get lost in an airport, after all."

******

_Great, I think I'm completely lost. Well, it's not my fault that I hardly ever traveled._ Sakura wiped stood and looked around, gazing up at the signs. _Where? What was an obvious place? _She looked under benches, in the stores and restaurants, and even inside bathroom. Her legs were aching, and her coat felt heavy. Everywhere she went, people stared at her nastily, as if she were crazy. _Maybe I am crazy. I know that if I go to the officials and tell them there is a bomb installed in this building, they will probably laugh at me at the best, or lock me up in the mental hospital. This is impossible!_

"Little girl, are you lost?" a man in a blue uniform, clearly a guard, asked her.

"Umm, no, no!"

"Well, please don't run around then. You are disturbing others."

"Er—Yes sir. Sorry." Sakura felt like hiding underneath a shell. 5 more minutes till meeting up with Syaoran again. _I hope he had better luck._ And then, 20 more minutes to come up with a desperate plan.

******

"Sorry, sorry." Syaoran dodged people, knocking into others.

"Hey, watch it, boy! Youth's these days, they're insane!" an old man cackled.

Feeling his ears turn red, Syaoran swerved around. Where now? Time was ticking away, as fast as his heart was pounding. His sweat soaked sweater clung to his back, and beads of perspiration rolled down his forehead. Where, where? Time was running out. Bolting out running again, he checked the information desk, the lounges, and even behinds plants. More than half the time, guards chased him off.

"You! Stop creating chaos!" Someone screamed after him. He wanted to cover up his face. Sighing, he took out his sunglasses from his coat pocket and slipped it on. Who thought that he would actually listen to Tomoyo? But better sunglasses and hide his face than to have people stare and _remember_ his face.

His shoes felt heavy on his feet and every where he swerved, he felt wary and nervous.   
  


"Look! That boy looks like he's from a movie!" A little girl pointed.

"Maybe he's an actor," her mother replied. "Young and cute."

"Cool! It looks like a scene from a movie when the handsome actor learns that there is a bomb installed in the building, and he must save everyone!"

"Now dear, don't get too imaginative."   
  


Syaoran sighed, his keen amber eyes flickering here and there through his tinted sunglasses.

Now, 25 more minutes till the bomb went off. He didn't even want to imagine the result. A gigantic explosion… Shuddering, Syaoran desperately racked his brain for a possible place. Now, 22 more minutes. _Think calmly, Syaoran, where is the least likely place that I would search?_

******

WHERE!? Sakura plopped down in frustration. Her leg muscles ached and she had a stick across her side, while her stomach cramped. Flicking away her hair, she wiped the sweat from her clammy forehead. _21 more minutes till the bomb went off._ Inside her mouth and throat was dry and her breath came rapidly. Where would be the last place she would look for the bomb? Where would they put it, so that it was the most obvious, yet unthinkable.

Stay calm. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. Tick tick…

_Where must it be…_

Sakura bolted off to the first floor of the airport, dodging people and snaking her way through the crowd.

From her pocket, she wrestled out her handphone (given by Tomoyo,) punching in the numbers.

******

Placing his silver handphone to his ears, Syaoran immediately shouted, "Did you find it?"

"No," she replied. "But …" Her words came out in pants. "The… least likely place… There must be another way to find it…"

"The least likely place?"   
  


At that moment, Sakura and Syaoran collided into each other, their handphones flying to the side.

"We only have 20 more minutes left!" Sakura said, catching up with Syaoran.

"There's so many people. What is the least likely place?" Syaoran leaped around someone coming his way.

She stared at Syaoran, and then started laughing. "Hey, good idea," Sakura said in gasps as she almost got knocked over by a burly man.

"What?" Syaoran scowled. "How can you laugh in a situation like this?"

"Those sunglasses had _some_ use. You look so queer! But, it's a good idea. I'll hate to be recognized in this airport." Sakura slipped on her sunglasses. "There! Now we _both_ look like crazy jerks wearing sunglasses inside an airport."

"Oh shut up. Can you really joke when the bomb will go up in 17 minutes? Come, let's think calmly now." (While he, himself was pacing up and down.)

"The least likely place…" Sakura frowned, her emerald eye troubled. The ticking of the clock seemed clear to her.

Suddenly, Syaoran bolted up.

"What?!" Sakura jumped up also.

"The… airport computer system…" he croaked, choking his words out. "They are designed to pick out those kinda things. Bombs, guns, drugs… dangerous weapons…"

"So, if we can access one of the computers…"

"We can decode where the bomb is," Syaoran finished off.

"Why didn't we think about that before? We wasted so much time!" Sakura paused.   
  
They ran off to the nearest computer system, full speed.

******

"Mommy! Look! It's the handsome actor! I guess that girl must be his girlfriend in the movie! They both have sunglasses!" The same little girl pointed.

"My, they are young, but they are really good at acting," the mother commented. "They positively look scared. But, I wonder where the camera crewmen are…"   
  


"Come, we're gonna burst through the guards and get to the system!" Syaoran shouted.

"HEY YOU KIDS!" A guard shouted. "You come back here! Where do you think you are going? These systems are off limits! Get lost!"

"Shut up!" Syaoran slammed his fist up the man's stomach. The guard toppled over with a moan.   
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura stared in horror.

"Here! I'll keep the guards away, you find out the system and where the bomb is! Hurry! I didn't kill the guard. He only fainted. Now! More guards are coming!"

Quickly, Sakura ran to a computer. Muttering a silent apology, she used the Sleep card on the woman working on it. Sitting before the blue screen, Sakura stared at it in dismay. "I don't know how to do this!"

"Figure it out!" Syaoran knocked over more guards with his fist.

Another man in blue uniform approached him. "You, kid! Tell the truth! You are a spy from another country, right?"

Sweatdropping, Syaoran pointed to himself and muttered, "Me! A spy? Ha ha… Very funny."

"What the hell do you think you are doing then? What's with the sunglasses? Well, there's no vital information on the hard drive. Don't you dare think that you will shut down this airport, either! I have back up forces." The guard took out his walkie-talkie and shouted into it, "This is Guard A194! Reinforcements needed! Attack in the computer system in wing D4! I repeat, reinforcements need in wing D4!"

Frantically, Sakura was typing in words. "Syaoran! I don't know the password! Quick!"

The guard shouted, "Ha! You won't get away with this. Back up forces are coming up soon. And you don't know how to enter our computer system."

With quick reflexes, Syaoran snatched out a pocket knife from underneath his coat and swerved around, pressing it to the guards neck. In a deadly low voice, he whispered, "I knocked all those men, single-handed." Shaking, the guard gazed around him, where several big men were sprawled across the airport floor. "Now, tell me the password to the system. It's important." Pressing the cool knife to the guard's throat, he added quietly, "And your life will be saved."

"Syaoran! What do you think you're doing?" Sakura called out as she received another ERROR IN DATA INPUT. ACCESS DENIED on the computer screen.

"N-no!" The guard stammered. "I'll never tell! I'll lose my job, my whole reputation! I work for one of the most important facilities in Tokyo!"

Syaoran glanced at his watch. Time was running out. Sakura desperately tried typing in more words. ERRORERROR In a dangerously low tone, Syaoran threatened, "I've killed before, and I'll kill again. Tell me the password. I swear it is for nothing to harm anyone. It is rather to save all your stupid lives. NOW!" Syaoran jerked the man to the ground.

"H-hamburger," the guard stuttered.

Puzzled, Syaoran retorted, "What?!"

"Hamburger. That's the password."

In disbelief, Syaoran muttered, "What kind of password is that?" But Sakura wasted no time in typing it in HAMBURGER

"My boss made it. Ask him," mumbled the guard. Yet, already, Syaoran had placed a ward paper on his forehead, and the man fell to the ground, asleep.

Quickly, Sakura clicked on the mouse, and started searching.

"Did you find it?" Syaoran asked.

"Wait." Typing in another word, Sakura continued to wander through the files.

"Hurry! We only have 12 minutes left. I can hear more guards coming."

"I'm almost finished. Here." Gathering her wits, Sakura pressed ENTER "Found it! I'm pretty sure it's this red blinking light!"

Squinting, they stared at the blueprint of the airport on the computer screen with the blinking red spot in the corner.

"Where is that?" Sakura asked.

In the background, she could here shouting of guards, "Where are they? It must bet there! Catch them!"   
  
Clicking the mouse on the spot, Syaoran scanned over the data that emerged. "That must be the furnace! In the basement!" Bolting, up, they began to run for the exit back stairway. Syaoran snatched the keys from the sleeping guard's belt.

"It's them! They're escaping! Catch them!" One of the guards shouted.

"Hurry! Run! Only 10 minutes left!" Syaoran dodged one of the guards who made a grab for him. "For the exit stairway!"

Heart thumping, Sakura ran, her muscles straining from exhaustion. Was it enough time? Will they reach in time? The seconds, minutes ticked away. 9 minutes left. She stumbled. A harsh hand made a grab for her arm.

"Ha! Caught you!" The guard shouted. "Funny, a little girl like you turned out to be a spy on Japan!"

"Spy? What are you talking about Let me go! There's a bomb installed in this airport. It's going off in less than 10 minutes!" Sakura squirmed.

"Don't think you'll get away with that! I've learned not to judge people by looks! Just cause you're a little girl doesn't mean you'll get away with this."

Frustrated, Syaoran kicked the man's side. "I know you're stupid, but can't you tell when someone's urgent?"

"What do you think you are doing?" The man snatched Syaoran's arm.

"Run! Go first! Time! 8 more minutes!" Syaoran shouted, tossing Sakura the keys.

Catching it deftly, Sakura called, "Hurry, come fast!"

"Catch the girl!" The head guards shouted. With agility, Sakura slipped through the whole stampede of guards.

"FOOLS! Can't you even catch one girl! Chase her!"

"Oh no you don't!" Sighing, Syaoran wished that he could just use his magic. But, it would be too conspicuous, in such a big place as an airport. Would Sakura find it in time?

******

Taking great heaves of breath, Sakura fumbled with the jumble of keys to the furnace door, which was shut. Which key was it? Forcing another key into the lock, she frantically twisted and heard the click. She bolted in. Immediately, she could feel the heat radiation and the cranking of the furnaces. Looking around, she sank to the floor, looking for the explosive. 7 more minutes. On the side, she spotted a box. Marked on it was a black skeleton mask outline. Her heart skipped a beat. With trembling hands, Sakura struggled to open the box.

Just then, the furnace door her opened. She jumped.   


******   
  
Warily, she swerved around.

From the shadows of the furnace room emerged a figure.

"Who is it?" Sakura demanded. Could it be…

"Don't jump. It's me." Syaoran said, locking the door. "They'll come chasing soon. The airport's havoc right now. Did you find it?"

Nodding Sakura showed the box. Inside, there was an explosive with a timer attached to it. 6 minutes left.

There was a note attached to it with the black skeleton mask in the bottom right hand corner.

**So, you've actually found the bomb, have you? Didn't expect you'd get this far. Well, well, it's just the beginning. Read the following instructions and decipher the code to figure out how to turn the timer on the bomb off. It will go off at exactly 11:20, 5 minutes from now. Just a nice little warning; make a wrong move, and the bomb goes off anyway… ha ha…**   
  
_Very funny_. Hastily, Syaoran grabbed the paper with the instructions to turn off the timer. In dismay, Sakura stared at the hopeless garble of numbers and words. Without wasting a moment, Syaoran swept out a piece of paper and a pen and started scribbling notes and equations. Observing the structure of the bomb, he dislocated one of the complex twisting of wire in it. He stared at the instructions and mumbled to himself, I134… Desperately, he peered at the tiny labels of the wires of different colors and size, entwining with each other, connecting the bomb to the timer.

_4 minutes left…_

Snatching away the bomb, Sakura said, "Here, I'll do the circuit dislocation. You decipher the code." When she found the wire I134, she snapped it off the explosive system. "Can't we just break all of the wire?"

"Are you crazy? One false move, and the whole bomb would explode. We have to do it in the order." _Tick tock. Tick tock…_ The seconds ticked away quicker than ever. Syaoran's voice wavered as cool sweat formed on his brows. "A28, M38, W1933."

With shaking fingers, Sakura dislocated the following wire lines. To her horror, it seemed as if hundreds of wires still remained. Yet, she knew better than to tell Syaoran to hurry. He was already trying his best.

"A202, T423, C97, H3209, I390, N423, G902." Sakura nodded and searched for the wires.

_3 minutes…_

"We're running out of time." Sakura stared at the mass of dislocated wires.

"Wait. These last few ones don't make much sense."

"What'll happen if we don't finish in time?"

"Don't even think about it." Syaoran crossed out something and then circled his result. "Y822."

Sakura could feel blisters forming on her fingers from snapping out the wire attachments from the bomb. The dislocated wires hung uselessly like narrow snakes from the circuit.   
  


Outside, there was a shouting of guards. "They're in there!" "Open the door!" "Can't! It's locked from the inside."

"If you two are in there, come out right this second!" a man, clearly the head of the department, shouted from the other side of the door.   


_Tick tick tick… 2 minutes 30 seconds…_

"O242, U023, I73, N63643." Syaoran called out.

Where was it? Sakura started to lose focus and fumbled with the cords. Time. Time was running out. There were still at least 9 connected wires left.

"Stay calm. We have plenty of time. "N23532, E23, W134." Despite his reassuring words, Syaoran's voice reflected tension. The clues to decipher the code to cancel the timer of the bomb were getting even more difficult to comprehend. He scribbled out another formula. There was banging on the door.   


_2 more minutes left…_

Sakura was unnerved to see the paleness of Syaoran face, despite the fact that sunglasses shaded his eyes. Maybe it was for the better, because she would have lost all hope if she could see his eyes at that moment. Only 6 more of the complex wire structure of the bomb remained, while the others were dislocated and pulled from their sockets.

_I minute and 45 seconds left._

"Syaoran, we don't have anymore time!" Each ticking of the second hand bore a stake through Sakura's heart.

_1 minute, 30 seconds…_

"Come out!" Guards outside the furnace room shouted.

"Syaoran! Is this the end? Do something! See, I think these two go together." Sakura pointed out some wires.

Syaoran gazed over the hints, frowning. He licked his dry lips and swallowed the gulp in his throat. By this time, he had lost the cool composure of his face, and he fumbled with the equations, crossing out all his work. The knuckles of his hand gripping his pen were white. Then it dawned upon him. He scribbled out some more letters. "Y324, O322, R9032, K09324," he called our clearly.

Immediately, Sakura pulled out the wires, in that order. Two more wires attached the explosive system. One was blue, and the other one was violet. Those two were the only ones that remained in tact to the timer. Then, then, they would be safe.

"Sakura…" Syaoran said in a cracked voice. "There's no way to figure out the last two circuit codes."

"What do you mean?'

"It says here, 'when you reach the last two wires, it will be pure luck. If you cut the wrong line, the bomb will explode, anyway. Is it the purple coated wire, or the blue?'" Syaoran stared at the mess before them of tangled wires with frayed ends, while the timer clock continued to tick away merrily.

"God help me. " Turning placid, Sakura gazed at the two wires that connected the bomb system, while all the others hung dangling uselessly in a jumble.

_1 minute left…_

"Which one is it?" Sakura asked. "Which one? Choose the wrong one, and the bomb will explode, kill all the people, damage this whole airport, my friends, brother." Her eyes blurred…_ I'll lose you, too_… This was a no win situation. Leave the bomb for one more minute, and it will explode, but cut the wrong wire, it would also explode. _This is too sudden, too unexpected._

_45 seconds…_

Placing her hand over her heart, Sakura took a deep breath. Her hand covered where her crystal star necklace, Syaoran's Christmas present, lay underneath her shirt. Syaoran… he didn't even say thank you for the embroidery of the wolf she gave him. She had worked on it for month, dropped blood for it, spent whole nights, so much time and anguish. He didn't even acknowledge that he received it._ I guess he didn't like it…_   
  
"Well, let's get over with it." Syaoran reached for the blue wire.

"NO!"

"What?" We have 30 seconds left now." Syaoran buried his head in his hands. "We have no choice.

_Just 30 more seconds left…_

_Can things end like this? So many things to say, so many things I want to do. Syaoran…_ Sakura took a breath. "Syaoran? I'll cut the wire."

"If you insist," Syaoran muttered, shrugging his shoulders. He clenched his fist tight, his knuckles turning paler.

"Do you seriously think we'll let this bomb explode?" Sakura asked.

"Clow Reed said that there was no such thing as chance, that everything is already planned out by fate."

Smiling slightly, Sakura said, "Yet, all the same, I do believe in luck and chance. I believe I am the one that makes my decisions…"

_15 seconds left…_

"Syaoran?"   
  
"Hmm?"

"I—never mind. It's nothing. I just felt like calling your name…" _Maybe for the last time… no… I know we'll survive this. Syaoran, I just want to say your name in my head a million times. There was an empty aching feeling in my heart for so long, when you were gone, in Hong Kong. I didn't want to accept what it was… I should think that feeling should be gone, but it's still in me. I should be content with all that I have, but there's always something that I want more, that is out of my reach. I can't help it. But, why? Why do I wish you would reassure me like you used to, be by my side and help me be strong?_

_10 seconds…_

"It's my turn to say 'trust me.'" Sakura closed her eyes shut tightly. "Trust me to make the right choice."

"You're not planning to do it with your eyes closed, are you?" Syaoran asked in shock.

_9,8,_

"Yes. It's either the blue one, or the purple one." Sakura placed the bomb on her lap. _I'm glad it's Syaoran beside me, not anyone else._

_7, 6,_

"Hurry! 5 seconds left." Syaoran turned his head away.

Heaving a deep breath, Sakura gripping a wire; whether it was the blue or purple one, she did not know. _Okay, this is it. _What if? What if it wasn't the right one?

_5, 4, 3, 2… 1_

"NOW!" As Syaoran shouted, Sakura pulled out the wire. _0._

A loud BANG of explosion was heard. Syaoran threw his body and Sakura's to the floor.

Sakura clenched her eyes shut. I_t exploded. The bomb exploded_. She waited for the rippling fire, the explosion to shake through her body. But nothing came.

She held her breath and waited. But nothing came.

Cautiously, she peeked up. But nothing came. Colorful rainbow streamers were floating down. Along with it was a note.

**Well, how did you like my little surprise? Yes, scared you, didn't it? Well, you chose the right line. If you cut the other one, there really would have been a real nasty explosions. It's a good thing that you survived, though it was pure luck, because I won't be able to have fun if everything was destroyed under the explosive. For the fun is just about to begin! Next time, will be much bigger and fancier.**

For a moment, Syaoran and Sakura sat there, in the furnace room of the airport, breathless and stunned.

"You can breathe, now." Sakura said, giving a sigh of relief.

Collecting the scribble of notes and equations he wrote down to decipher the bomb code, he said, "Look at this. The wire number coding."

"I134, A28, M38, W1933, A202, T423, C97, H3209, I390, N423, G902 Y822, O242, U023, I73, N63643, N23532, E23, W134, Y324, O322, R9032, K09324," Sakura listed off. "So, what about that?"

"Look at it carefully. The alphabet letter in the beginning of each code. See?"

"**I**134 **A**28 **M**38 **W**1933 **A**202 **T**423 **C**97 **H**3209** I**390 **N**423 **G**902 **Y**822 **O**242 **U**023 **I**73 **N**63643 **N**23532 **E**23 **W**134 **Y**324 **O**322 **R**9032 **K**09324. Now do you get it?"

For a moment, Sakura pondered over it. Then she exclaimed, "I AM WATCHING YOU IN NEW YORK! That's what the wire numbering code spells out!"

"Right…"

"Which means this is just the beginning. We will be followed in New York, too." Sakura frowned. Who would be watching her? In New York. A shiver ran down her spine. Now, the uneasiness she felt about the trip doubled.

Bang! Bang! "YOU TWO KIDS! COME OUT THIS INSTANCE!" A guard called from outside, banging on the door.

"Oh dear, there they go again." Sakura sighed.

"Well, we'll handle them all right, as usual." Syaoran cracked his knuckles.

Suddenly, Sakura drew back from him, her emerald eyes widened.

"What?" Syaoran asked, baffled.

Shaking her head, Sakura tried to head towards the door.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Did I do something bad?"

At last, Sakura stammered, "D-did you really kill a person before?"

Brightly, he replied with ease, "Sure I did! In Hong Kong, I was in a clan and we slit the throats of people who betrayed us.

Blood turning cold, Sakura tried to back off from him.

Coolly, he asked, "Why? What's the matter?"

"Y-you, you _murdered_ people and you can speak so easily like that? You…"

At that moment, Syaoran's eyes bulged and he doubled over. After a while, Sakura figured out that he was laughing his head off.

"Hoe! What are you laughing? What's so funny?" Sakura placed her hands on her hips.

Gasping for breath, Syaoran answered, "You are so funny, Sakura. I don't know what I'll do without you to cheer me up."

Scowling, she muttered, "So? I don't see what's so funny about me, or about murdering."

"Do you really think that I would really _kill_ a person?"

"But you told the guard at the computers that you've killed before and will kill again."

"Well, I had to do _something_ to find out the password. And it worked."

"But, the knife…" Sakura trailed off.

"This?" From his coat pocket, he drew out an elegantly designed pocketknife with a gold handle, engraved with a dragon with an eye of emerald.

Sakura drew back at the sight of the knife. Syaoran flicked the silver blade out, and thrust it out in front of her face; she skipped a breath.

"This knife used to be my father's," Syaoran said. Dryly, he added, "And the blade is so blunt, it can't even cut a piece of paper, let alone slit someone's throat. I just held it out to the guard to give him a good scare."

"So, you've never killed anyone before?"

"No, I've never killed anything. Really, you are so gullible. How can you believe that I will actually _harm_ something, let alone _kill_? No wonder your friends always make fun of you."

Furiously, Sakura pounded on Syaoran's arm and retorted, "Look who's talking! I hate you! You are so mean. What? Gullible? Fine, I believe things when I hear them. I'm stupid, okay?"

"Now, you're lying. You know that you aren't stupid. There's no need to get _offended_." On the side, he muttered, "Ow, that _hurts_."

"I'm not talking to you! You know how much you scared me? I'd hate to think someone I thought as a good person to be crooked, a murderer. Now, you laugh it off, saying it's a joke? Humph. Don't even stay within a 1 meter radius to me!"

"Fine! Can't you even take a joke! Relax, for god's sake."

"Relax after being threatened by a bomb? What a nice thing to say! Guess you, who are so well-trained, skilled and marvelous wouldn't have felt nervous. Well, I'm stupid, so I get scared over little things. I'm scared of ghosts, thunder storms, airplanes, bombs…" She trailed off, biting back the urge to kick him all of a sudden. Then she glanced at her watch, temporarily forgetting her fury. "Oh no! 11:25! It's 5 minutes left till our plane flight. Onii-chan would kill me. Hurry, let's burst through the guards."

Adjusting their sunglasses, they bolted the door open, and ran out.

"CATCH THEM!" The guards shouted, chasing after them.

Running up the exit stair way, Syaoran asked, "What gate are we?"

"Gate 15."

"Okay, it's to the left, then."

They emerged into the crowd of people in the airport. The footsteps of the guards echoed behind them. 3 minutes till the airplane departure.

"Will they put us in jail if they catch us?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, and we'll be accused of treason and be handed over to government officials," Syaoran answered.

"Really? Are you serious?"

"I'm kidding. Jeez, you believe everything. Ha. Did I really murder a person? Yeah, really."

Biting back her anger, Sakura retorted nastily, "Well, sorry. After all, you grew up in a different background, different lifestyle. Of course I would expect you to have strange styles. It's not like I know much about you, not that either of us care. You're so different from me, that's why!"

_You're so different from me…_ A pang ran through him. Syaoran clenched his fists, and sprinted ahead.

Trying to catch up, Sakura thought, _Uh oh, he's really mad now. I shouldn't have said that. I think it hurt him, very much. It was very nasty of me._ The sign the Syaoran didn't answer her and that his face was cool and expressionless signified that he was really mad, not the kind of joking mad after a little squabble.

"Syaoran? Where do we go now?" Sakura asked after a silence.

He didn't answer, but walked slower through the hallway.

_Well, it's not like he's faultless either. How can he mock me like that? He thinks I'm a toy that he can play with! He once said that same thing himself, that he's different from me. He never cares about my feelings, and always thinks he's the best and he's right. _A tiny voice in the back of her reminded her, _Sakura, you're not being truthful to yourself, either. I hate him. No. But I know I'm lying._

"Flight number 082. Flight number 082, Tokyo to New York will be departing. All on board, now," came the voice on the intercom.

Great. 2 minutes left. They shoved their way through the crowd. The guards were no longer chasing them, losing them in the bustling of people. 1 minute left…

"We're really gonna miss this flight!" Sakura exclaimed.

"It won't be my fault."

"Look, Gate 15, head straight down this hallway!"

They burst into a full speed race down the airplane corridor.

"Sakura-chan! Li-kun! Here!" Tomoyo waved her hand. "I knew you would come on time!"

"Sakura! Where in the world have you been? How can you run off like that, you little…" Touya was cut off by Yukito.

"Well, just in time. We better board now. We're the very last passengers."

"Oh ho ho! Guess you two took my advise!" Tomoyo whipped out her video camera. Syaoran and Sakura stared back, puzzled.

"Ha ha ha!" Meirin pointed at them. "What's with the sunglasses?"

"What?!" They both whipped if off, embarrassed.

"It looks cool! Leave it on!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"We're really going to miss the flight," Touya said.

In the background, guards were shouting, "Did you find them! No, they disappeared!"

"Umm… Let's board now," Sakura said, pushing everyone along.

Finally, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meirin, Eron, Erika, Touya, and Yukito all boarded the Japan Airlines safely, heading towards John F. Kennedy Airport, New York.

Needless to say, Sakura and Syaoran slept through the whole 12 hour trip.

_I'm never going to speak to Syaoran again! Sakura thought, resolutely. Oh dear… this is just the beginning of a great trip, and I'm already not on speaking terms with Syaoran… When are those good old childhood days when I never felt ticked off and angry?_

******

"We're finally in New York!!!" Sakura exclaimed, dragging her suitcase along.

"Right! New York, where anything may await!" Tomoyo scanned the large John F. Kennedy Airport, New York, as they stepped out of the luggage claiming area.

"A limousine's supposed to pick us up, right?" Meirin swerved around, nearly knocking off Syaoran's head.

"Wow, there's even more people than in Tokyo!" Erika commented, awed.

"Do you want me to carry your bag for you Sakura?" Eron asked.

"Umm, I'm fine. Thanks!" Sakura smiled. Touya eyed the pretty boy with perfect manners, but with something suspicious about his eyes, his grace.   
  
  


"OH MY GOSH YOU MUST BE LI SYAORAN!!!" Out of the mass of people, a striking girl with short chin length auburn hair framing her pretty heart shaped face emerged. She threw her arms around him and squeezed him in a friendly hug. "I've wanted to meet you so much!"

Everybody was baffled. "Do you know her?" asked Eron.

"No," Syaoran replied.

"What is she doing?" Sakura shouted in rage.

"Who are you? Get off of my fiancee!" Meirin shrieked.

The new girl looked up at Meirin and said, "Not anymore. You broke the engagement several years ago, remember? 'Cause he didn't love you back the way you wanted him to.'"

As Meirin was about to fume, Sakura placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Critically swerving around to Sakura, the flighty short-haired girl declared, "You're not that pretty, you know. Not even as cute as the movie about you made out. You look older, now, too. In some ways, I still was expecting a 10 year old. Oh well. But Syaoran-san is completely amazing! He looks even better now. He's tall, too, and handsome. I completely fell for his marvelous martial arts skill, sword fighting skill, his lovely scowl…"

Syaoran choked and Meirin sympathetically patted his back. Sakura stifled a giggle… _lovely scowl_… poor Syaoran. But what an annoying girl…_ Hope I don't have to put up with her through the whole trip._

"Who are you? Do you even know us?" asked Meirin.

"Oh dear! I know everything about you! From the video that Tomoyo-san directed. Oh, I guess I forgot to introduce myself." The girl stepped back, grinning. She was evidently one or two years younger that Sakura and the rest and had mischievous clear grayish eyes, setting off a very pretty face, her rich reddish-tinted auburn hair glossily brushing her chin. Somehow, she look familiar in some ways, though Sakura could not place how. "My name is Miho Tanaka. Please call my Miho! The president of CompTech is my uncle.

"President of CompTech?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Right. I came here to meet you all, since I was so curious to find out more about the talented cast of from the video Card Captor Sakura and Friends. Of course, I escaped my bodyguards, but oh well."

Turning to Tomoyo, Miho commented, "I think that you are the prettiest out of all the girls. Probably the nicest and talented, too."

"Oh ho ho, thank you Miho-san," Tomoyo smiled. Erika, Meirin, and Sakura all glared at Miho.

Then, observing Eron, Miho commented peering at him with her wide gray eyes, she commented, "Wow, you're the most prettiest boy I've ever seen. I love your hair! Hope to get to know you well!" Then to Touya, she commented, "Are you really her sister?" She pointed at Sakura. "Wow, how can such a handsome, perfect brother have a little sister like _that_?"

_"What_? You…" Sakura struggled against Tomoyo, who tried to settle her.

Before a dispute occurred, to Sakura and Syaoran, Miho asked, "So, are you two still going out? You don't really match with each other, you know."

"What do you mean still going out…" Touya muttered.

Syaoran and Sakura glared at each other, then turned their heads around, crossing their arms.

"Err… I guess not," concluded Miho. "Well, I'll be your guide, and hope you enjoy your stay in New York." She smiled beautifully, looking like a sweet girl for once.

"Well, I think I understand what she meant, now," Miho murmured passing by Touya.

For a moment, Touya narrowed his eyes and stared at the auburn headed, spunky girl. Then he tossed his suspicion aside.

They rode the long black limousine to the Plaza Hotel…

_I am watching you in New York…_ Sakura swerved around in the car, as if someone was trailing her. Who was watching her? Was that person, if a person, following her at that moment? And that Miho girl got on her nerves, and she stifled by her presence._ I can't believe she is so familiar about us, when it's none of her business. And it doesn't help that Syaoran and I are mad at each other. What will now await this trip?_

_I'll be watching you in New York…_ Who and why?   


**Wish-chan:** Well, this is just another beginning... Gee I wonder who... Actually things get pretty complicated from now on... Now, who is Miho? Find out next chapter. Poor Sakura and Syaoran are not talking to each other again. I wonder how long it will last this time. ^_^. Oh, and remember the golden hilted knife.


	19. Chapter 17 A Small World, After All

**Chapter 17: A Small World, After All**

_New York City, The Plaza Hotel…_

"Wow, this hotel is absolutely amazing!" Sakura exclaimed. Her eyes had bulged at the great massive Christmas tree at the center reaching the ceiling, which was still up since it was soon after Christmas, the extensive hallways and beautiful art and decoration, expensive furniture, the richly carpeted floor, and the romantic elegance.

After checking in, the bell-boy led them to their luxury suite, room 808. There were two massive rooms, one for the girls, one for the guys, adjoined in the center by a grand living room. Their jaws hung open, for it hardly seemed like a hotel room.

"Look at all the food in the refrigerator! And 3 television sets, one in each room. This living room is absolutely amazing! Look at the couches," Meirin exclaimed.

"Did you see the bedrooms?" Erika asked enthusiastically.

"No… Wow… Look at the bathrooms… gold rimmed ivory tubs. And these fluffy, huge beds that bounce up and down!" Meirin jumped on the bed.

"Did you see the view?" Sakura drew aside the velvet curtains. "It's the beautiful Central Park, frosted sugary with snow."

"Wow, this is absolutely amazing!" Erika plopped down on a sofa.

Touya, Syaoran, and Eron sweat-dropped, muttering, "Girls…"

"It is a beautiful view," Yukito reassured Sakura. "The snow is pretty…"

_It was snowing on the day Clow Reed died. But Yukito-san won't remember any of that stuff, now… _Sakura gazed up at the person who she so blindly believed to like, years ago… And she almost lost… never mind… But if she wasn't so blind…

"So, should we unpack first?" asked Tomoyo.

"Of course not! We're starting the fun immediately!" Meirin exclaimed.

"The first thing on the agenda is a tour of the CompTech building and facilities and meeting the faculty," Sakura read off the tour guide.

"This building is _huge_!" Sakura exclaimed. They walked into the massive doors of the CompTech main building.

"Oh it's only _one_ of the buildings. There's more in New York, and internationally." Miho lead them through the hallway, as they awed over the great technology, computer systems, and interesting gadgets. _Great, she's our guide_, thought Sakura.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Erika asked, irritated.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Twitching your head back like that, as if you're looking behind you."

"Oh sorry." Biting her lip, Sakura had the feeling as if someone was shadowing her.

Eventually, they came to the film-making section of the building.

A man with a staff jacket exclaimed, "Why, you guys must be part of the CCS movie crew! Ah, Miss Tomoyo Daidouji, it's a pleasure to meet such a talented young lady."

"Thank you. But it wasn't my talent. It's 'cause I had such a perfect cast!" Tomoyo gazed proudly at Syaoran and Sakura who looked down, blushing.

Another staff member peered at Syaoran and asked, "How did you ever learn such perfect martial arts and sword fighting? Was it a trick of the camera?"

The costume coordinator came out and started floundering Tomoyo with questions such as, "How in the world did you manage to create all those superb costumes? How about the costume for the cast members of the cards? How did you ever manage the _flying_ scenes?"

Tomoyo sweat-dropped.

Another man asked Touya, "Are you sure you don't want to take on a modeling career? We'll sign you on a contract, right away. You're just perfect for the job, I mean, tall, well built, broad shoulders, not to mention a good looking face!"

"Err… It's okay…" Touya sweat-dropped. "I have other things in mind."

Sakura whispered behind him, "Don't believe the compliments, onii-chan."

"Kaijou!" Touya strangled Sakura.

Walking up to the gentle, smiling Yukito, a nosy staff member commented, "I don't see how such a friendly, kind looking person can look so cold and distant as Yue."

"Really?" Yukito asked coolly. For a split second, his face turned expressionless, his eyes half shut and cool, and he instantly looked like the different, arrogant, icy Yue.

"N-never mind. I think I understand now…" the man stammered, wiping sweat off his brows.

Blinking, Sakura checked to see if she saw Yukito-san right. How much about the Clow business did he remember? She was pretty sure he didn't remember his Yue self any longer, but was she correct? Yet, when she looked again, he was back to his normal, smiling self.

"Are you two girls twins?" Yet another staff member exclaimed. Erika and Eron sweat dropped.

"I'm a _guy_!" Eron said.

"But you're so pretty! Plus your hair's tied back, so…"

Tomoyo giggled. "Poor Eron-kun. That's what happens when you are so good-looking."

"I say," an elegant woman in a Chanel suit commented, peering at Sakura and Syaoran, "After being in such a dramatic movie together, don't you two feel any… er, pure physical attractions toward each other. I mean, you two have been through a lot together, plus you're older now and everything. There must be some bond between you two."

Blushing furiously, they both shouted, "NO!"

With a pounding heart, Sakura looked sideways at Syaoran. So far, New York was driving her out of her mind. _We have been through a lot, together, though._

As she glanced away again, Syaoran stared at her. _We have been through a lot… And will we go through a lot more?_

Their eyes met, however, Sakura looked away quickly, her emerald eyes downcast. _Strange… I can't look him straight in the eye anymore…_

Sighing, Syaoran bent down to fiddle with his shoelace. _Strange… she doesn't look into my eyes anymore… It seems as if she can't. I wonder why._

At that moment, the head of the department plopped down on a chair, exclaiming in despair, "I still don't get how a young girl could actually _think_ up such a complicated _plot_, let alone _carry_ it out with a cast that is so believable, that you are _drawn_ right into the video and everything seems so _real_! Miss Kino_moto, Mr. Li, I can't understand how actresses and actors so young could be so _convincing."

"Oh ho ho…" Tomoyo laughed… Explanations would be hard to find. "Well… I just videotaped and the rest came naturally."

"We felt as a part of the script!" Sakura stammered. "Yeah, the whole thing came alive for us."

"Right," Miho whispered out of the side of her mouth. "When the Clow Card Book was opened, everything unraveled and seemed unreal. Yet it was true, so true. And Clow Reed's twisted minded drew up more and more trouble. No wonder the video seemed so real. It was real. Magic still exists in this world, as even Clow Reed does. This is one complicated world."

Widening her eyes Sakura stared at the clear gray eyes of Miho Tanaka. She gazed around. No one else had heard. Who was this girl? Was she joking? No.

"Come, let's continue looking around!" Miho exclaimed innocently. Everywhere she went, people greeted her respectively, since she was the niece of their boss.

"What? She said that?" Syaoran asked, surprised. "You must have heard wrong."

"No, I heard right." Sakura walked off, after telling him what Miho had said.

Pouting, she walked along the side. Miho drew up her suspicion, while Syaoran… Didn't Miho ask if they were still a couple? As if we ever were a couple. _Who cares about that stupid boy?_ One precious day back into years gone by, she had wept into his arms, crying because of Yukito-san's refusal of her. What a foolish girl she had been then. Yet, he had been so caring and… it was funny how stupid childhood memories could be drawn back by a single video.

"It's her!" Someone shouted.

"Hoe?" Sakura turned around. A young man carrying a camera ran up to her.

"You're the one!" He twirled around her, observing her in all directions. "Yup. You're just the right one." He snapped some shots, blinding her with the light.

Another, older man came walking behind. "You mean her? She's that girl in the video that won the Talented Young Director Contest. Except, she's older now." He stuffed a cigarette into his mouth. Sakura coughed at the smoke. "I'm not quite sure."

"No! I'm sure she'll do fine. Where can you find someone like this?" The young man replied, his eyes shining, rivaling with Tomoyo's look of rapture.

"Well, she's not exactly pretty, you know," the older man replied. "The other girls are prettier." For a moment, Sakura scowled. She knew she was not stunningly beautiful like some girls, but that didn't mean that people had to rub it in.

"But doesn't she resemble that girl in the painting, "The Smiling Angel?" The one exhibited in the Metropolitan Museum of Fine Arts. There's just something striking about this girl, something like an inner glow, which I know we must use for the ad."

"Not really. They're practically the opposites. Now, the model for that painting must have been a real beauty." The man dropped his cigarette on the floor, and shuffled it out with his foot.

"Look at the eyes, those clear, laughing eyes! And the smile .The smile wins it all. I've got to use this girl!" The cameraman tried focusing his lens on Sakura, zooming in.

"Excuse me, but will you please tell me what you are talking me about?" Sakura interrupted.

"Ah, my apology, Miss Kinomoto, was it?" The handsome young cameraman placed out a smooth white hand. "My name is Mike Kant. As you can see, I'm a cameraman. That fat guy is Mr. Tweed, who I signed a contract with, for a commercial ad. We were just pondering over the possibilities of who to choose for our model, but this stupid oaf doesn't have eyes."

Fuming, Mr. Tweed said, "The stupid oaf happens to be the boss of a prominent commercial company, in alliance with CompTech." Glaring at Mike, he said, "And if Mr. Mike Kant didn't happen to be the most popular and skilled cameraman, young as he is, in the whole of New York City, I would not stand his impertinence and rudeness."

"Please, Mr. Tweed, dear, I mean no harm. But I'm using Miss Kinomoto as my model, or no one else, and the contract will be off," Mike stated, flicking back his blond hair.

"Fine, do what ever you want. You know best about advertising, and I've got to trust you. Just hurry up with it. You've been looking for a teen model for weeks. Since you found one, find a male counter model, as well. Quickly." Shrugging his shoulder, he trotted down the hallway.

"So, Miss Kinomoto, are you interested in becoming the model for the new clothing advertisement?"

"M-me?" Sakura stammered, her head swirling. "A-are you serious? But I'm just staying here for a week, with my friends."

"Oh, that will be no problem. Taking the photo would only take a few hours. I just need your consent and signature with this contract." Mike handed out a form. "Of course, you would also get paid. Unfortunately, since you are new to this industry, you would only be paid several thousand dollars. But that's okay! It's a good beginning!"

"Several thousand dollars!" Sakura's eyes bulged.

"Of course she will do it! I knew someone would discover her!" Out of nowhere popped Tomoyo. Evidently, her interview with the company executives ended.

"You are soooo lucky!" Squealed Meirin. "Can't I be a model, too?"

"I'm quite sure _I'm_ much prettier! Why not me?" asked Erika, tossing her head.

"Hoe-e. That's right. Erika-chan is prettier," Sakura said truthfully.

"Well, this may sound odd, but it's not really you who attracted me," Mike commented. "As I said, you remind me of one of my favorite paintings. You should go check it out at the Metropolitan Museum."

"It's on our schedule, I think," Sakura said.

"But you also remind me of someone else. My older sister was a model in Japan. And at that time, she had a rival. And that rival was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life. You don't really resemble her at first appearance, but just something about the eyes and the smile. Oh I don't know. But I remember her name was Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Do you know her by any chance? Same last name, isn't it?"

Eyes turning misty, Sakura said, "She was my mother. But she's dead now."

Clucking his tongue, he muttered, "Good heavens, her mother? Dead?" Then he asked, "Deal, then?" Mike took out the contract papers.

"Ummm…" Sweatdropping, Sakura signed it, urged by Tomoyo.

"Great!" Buoyantly, Mike asked, "I'll contact you for further advancement, later on. But for now, do you mind just standing under the light, for a moment. I just want to check out how you look under the camera.

Bashfully, Sakura was led under a set. She blinked at the glaring lights, feeling foolish and baffled.

Mike called out through his camera, "Wow, with the using of lighting effects, the possible results will be dazzling."

"WATCH OUT!" Someone called.

Surprised, Sakura gazed up. A heavy sand bag, a part of the set prop was crashing down, right above her. She had no chance to move.

Behind the backstage curtain, someone commanded, "Key that hides forces of darkness. Show your true self to me. I, Miho command you under contract. Release!"

At that moment, the sandbag froze in the air. This gave a second for Sakura to escape. Quickly, Sakura slipped away. Then she swerved around. Miho stood off in the corner, and as her gray eyes flickered, the sand bag crashed down once more, in the very spot that Sakura had been standing few seconds ago.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry, Miss. The ropes we used to hold that bad up were too old. I'm so sorry," the set manager apologized.

Mike ran over to her. "Are you all right? I almost lost my model! I can't believe such a thing could happen!"

"It's all right," Sakura brushed it off. Then she narrowed her brilliant emerald eyes. She was pretty sure that Miho had saved her, a moment ago, by freezing the bag in the air for a second. How? Surely it could not be… How did she have the staff? The same as her. She only knew 2 people who had the staff. Herself, and Eriol, alias Clow Reed. Who exactly was Miho Tanaka? And was someone intentionally trying to kill her?

_I'm watching you in New York…_

"Meirin, Eron and I'm going to visit the costume department," announced Erika. "We'll meet you here in an hour. And how come you get to be a model? Not fair!"

"What are you going to do now, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked. "Mike's gonna contact you later, right? I just can't believe someone at last agreed with me! Your mother was a model, after all."

"He he... There's so many things to do in this building." Sakura said lightly. She hadn't told anyone of her narrow escape. Not even Syaoran. She was pretty sure that someone had deliberately tried to injure her.

"Let's just look around. Are you coming, too, Li-kun?" Tomoyo questioned.

"Eh? I guess."

"Okay, where should we go next?" Sakura wondered aimlessly down the hallway. Then, she collided into someone, and toppled over onto her bottom.

"Ouch." Rubbing her back, she tried to get up again and murmur an apology.

A smooth, gently voice asked, "Are you all right? Sorry for my mistake. Here, let me help you up."

That voice. To her embarrassment, the person gently took her hands and supported her up. "Ah, it's nice to meet you again, Sakura-san. As radiant as ever, aren't you?"

"Do you know me…" Sakura gazed up at the soft midnight blue eyes, the dark glossy hair perfectly parted in the middle, and graceful manner. It took her another second to recognize him. "Eriol-kun!"

Sitting in a lounging room, Sakura took another big gulp of tea. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you at first! But what in the world are you doing in New York? Aren't you supposed to be in England?"

"Well, actually, it's a long story. But what brings you to New York, out of all places, Sakura-san? It was a pleasant surprise!"

"Oh come on. I bet you see everything that will happen the next day in your dreams, in your sleep," Syaoran said dryly.

"I used to, but I mostly gave up on my magic, recently." Eriol took a sip of tea, also, hiding a smile.

"He's trying to live a normal life of a boy," Suppi-chan said, emerging from behind the coach.

"Suppi-chan!" Sakura exclaimed. "You're here, too?"

"Reading as usual, too," Eriol added. "But now, he reads shoujo mangas, too."

"Do not!" Suppi retorted.

Turning pale, Tomoyo commented, "Which reminds me… Sakura-chan, your bag!"

"My bag?" Then, Sakura remembered. Fuddling to the bottom of her bag, she removed all the junk, the books and paper, drawing out… Kero-chan! "Kero-chan, are you okay!"

Spiral eyed, Kero-chan fluttered his wings and collapsed on the table.

"Oh dear," Tomoyo said. "We totally forgot about him."

"Just feed him some junk food," Eriol suggested.

After being fed, Kero-chan was completely revived. "SAKURA-CHAN How could you forget me? I nearly suffocated! I nearly died because…" Then suddenly, Kero-chan flew over to Eriol and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Suppi-chan replied, "As he was saying, it's a long story."

"Yuki! Yuki! What's the matter?" Touya asked, widening his blue eyes.

Yukito's eyes narrowed. Suddenly, he fell unconscious and was surrounded by a glowing light. Levitating off the ground, vast feathery wings enveloped him. When he emerged, he gave a toss of his long silvery hair and his slit eyes flickered. The metallic earring clipped to his left earlobe glistened.

"Yue! You again?" Touya exclaimed. "What happened? Is anything wrong with my sister? I thought…"

In his cool light tenor voice, Yue replied, "I have reawakened because of strong powers calling all around of me. Follow me."

Touya had to run to catch up with Yue, who floated lightly over the hallway. Luckily, no one ran into them.

"You can hear my story later," Eriol said, crossing his legs. "So, how have you been doing for the past, let's see… 2, 3 years? Sakura-san, you grew prettier than ever. I like your new hairstyle. Please don't glare at me, Li-san. It gives me a headache. Are things all nice an peaceful, now, Card Mistress?"

At that moment, Yue burst into the lounging room. Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Kero-chan, and Suppi-chan all swerved around.

"Yue!" They all exclaimed. Sakura frowned. Yue was revived? But wasn't he supposed to be… Well, at that moment, Yue looked a trifle bothered and annoyed. Behind him followed Touya. "Onii-chan!" Immediately, Kero resumed his doll position.

"Why are you here?" Yue asked as the first thing.

In surprise, Touya exclaimed upon seeing Eriol, "You, you are…"

"Ahh, pleased to see you all," Eriol said, bowing slightly.

"Wait a second." Touya started to turn placid. "If you are here," Touya stared at Eriol. "That can only mean that…"

There was a loud patter of footsteps and a loud voice shouting, "Do I smell something delicious? Can it be after so long… TOUYA-KUN!" Out of the doorway, Nakuru jumped out, flinging her arms around Touya and hanging off the floor, her maroon hair swishing into his face. "I missed you sooooooooooooo much, Touya-kun! I never have any fun these days."

Sighing, Touya said, "Of course, it is Nakuru. Oh dear."

"Did you miss me? Do you want to kiss me? But please don't diss me!" Nakuru sang, refusing to let go of Touya's neck. "Let's have some fun, Touya-kun." Narrowing her ruby eyes, Nakuru commented to Yue, "Still can't get over the fact that Clow ditched you? Well face the fact. You're dumped and no longer needed. Ho ho ho!"

"As imposing as ever, aren't you, Ruby Moon," Yue commented placidly. "Well, nothing much worth talking about, today. I'm going back."

"Come now, let's get along, we're past the enmity stage," Eriol said, smiling. "Oh yes, what happened to your face, Li-san?"

Immediately, Syaoran dropped the immense scowl that had been building up on his face. Out of all people, why Eriol? And why in New York, instead of back in England, where he belonged. "What?"

"Well, I just thought that you learned to smile more in Japan. Of course, things might have changed ever since you went back to Hong Kong." Blandly, Eriol added, his blue eyes twinkling, "I do wonder what brought you back to Japan, though. I thought all your business was finished."

Laughing, Tomoyo added, "As sharp as ever, aren't you? But, let's say that things have been pretty disappointing as far as progress and bonds."

"Ah, is that so?" Eriol asked, with a comprehending nod.

"Hoe? I don't get it," Sakura said, eyes wide.

"Neither do I," backed Syaoran. Then, they remembered that they were mad at each other and looked away.

"Oh dear. I see what you mean," Eriol added. "Well, I might have some fun after so long! Time to get to action." A sly, cunning smile masked his face for the first time in months.

That night, Sakura tossed and turned in her immense, soft bed in the Plaza hotel. Tomoyo was asleep in the bed beside her, as well as Meirin and Erika on the further end. They seemed to have no side effects from jet-lag. So many things happened that day, so that her mind swam. Miho, with her strange powers. There was something behind those innocent gray eyes. Plus, she reminded her of someone… who? Then, there was that modeling contract with Mike Kant. She couldn't believe it! In New York, too! Then, Eriol. Strange. She never got around to asking him what he was doing in New York. Plus, Yue was revived. In a way, she was glad, since she would need all the help she could get in the future. Yet, she wanted Yukito-san at least to have some peace of mind. Then, there was Touya onii-chan, with his problem over Nakuru-san, not to mention Erika. Meanwhile, Eron puzzled her as much as ever. Most of all, who sent the bomb, and who was the person, if a person, that was watching her. And she was pretty sure that Miho had saved her from the falling sand bag, or had she? And how did she know so much? Of course, she was the president of the company's niece, and she knew all about the CCS video. Yet, she said that she knew everything. How much did she know? Syaoran… it didn't help that they were not on speaking terms. By then, Sakura couldn't even remember what they fought over, just that she had been furious with him.

At last, Sakura bolted up out of the drowning softness of the sheets and pillows and slipped on her soft rose nightgown. Putting one her slippers, she walked to the door to the adjoining living room. Maybe drink of water would make her fall asleep better. She missed talking to Kero-chan at night, since he had agreed to stay with Suppi-chan and Eriol, since it would be difficult to hide in a hotel room shared with 7 other people. Wearily, she plunked down on a couch in the adjoining living room. To her surprise, someone was sitting on the other sofa.

Solemnly, Syaoran was staring out the window from his chair. His profile was lit by the fluorescent lamp lights from outside, though it was past midnight. If he was aware that she was there, he ignored it, and instead, was drowned by his grave thoughts.

Overcome with curiosity, Sakura asked at last, "What are you doing, here? It's past midnight."

For a time he didn't answer, his eyes closed. He didn't answer for so long, that she figured that he was sleeping, sitting up. Sakura hugged her knees and drew her nightgown around her, tightly. She had just realized that they were alone together in the living room, past midnight. As random thoughts flung through her mind, she also realized how uncomfortable it was to face someone you had fought with in pajamas. Not that he noticed.

"Isn't it strange?" Syaoran said, all of a sudden.

Bolting up, Sakura asked, "What?"

"In the middle of the night, I always have so many thoughts fly through my head."

"Me too. I couldn't sleep because of it." Sakura stared outside, where it was dark except for the iridescent light of the street lamps.

"Why do you think he's here?"

Laughing slightly, Sakura asked, "You can't sleep because you're wondering why Eriol-kun's in New York?"

"Well, doesn't it strike you odd, then? Till now, I never believed the saying 'it's a small world after all.' Out of all places, New York, at the same time as us!"

"Well, I'm worried about Miho's identity. She's no ordinary girl." Hotly, she added, "And it's not that I'm jealous of her, either!"

Blandly, Syaoran answered, "I never said anything."

"She used some strange power to stop a sand bag from falling on me. I think she's very suspicious."

"Took you long to figure out."

"You!"

"Well, I noticed her aura the first the time at the airport. Didn't you?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"Why! Oh just stop it. We'll just end up waking the others."

"Go to sleep then."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I have so many worries."

"_You_?" Syaoran asked in such an over exaggerated tone.

"Syaoran-kun?"

"Eh?"

"Aren't you worried?"

"What do you think?"

"When I first met you, I always thought you were so self-assured."

"Well, what do you think now?"

"I don't know," she replied truthfully.

After a while Sakura asked, "Are you sleeping?"

"No."

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"What are you thinking of?"

"None of your business," he said abrubtly.

"You always say that."

And another while later, Sakura asked, "Now, are you sleeping?"

"No."

"Aren't you tired?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you sleep?"

"Why don't you?" Syaoran retorted. Yet, he never asked her to go back to her room.

After a long silence, Sakura asked, "Syaoran?"

"Hmm?"

And so on, it went until near dawn, when they finally fell asleep.

Sometime, the next morning, Tomoyo awoke. Brushing aside her long violet hair, she blinked around her at the unfamiliar setting of the Plaza Hotel, New York. Sakura's bed was empty. Changed into a fresh lavender dress, she went to the living room. To her amusement, Syaoran lay sprawled on one coach, one arm dangling off the edge, while Sakura was sleeping soundly on the other. Someone had clumsily draped a blanket around her.

"Wake up!" she said.

Groggily, Sakura muttered, "It's already morning? I just fell asleep." Tomoyo's usually beautiful voice sounded like a hammer on her head.

"Yup! Today's another full agenda. Wake up Li-kun!" Tomoyo shook Syaoran, who refused to budge. "Oh dear. I better take this opportunity to videotape you sleeping! You look so cute! And won't Miho, Meirin, and Erika be pleased?"

Immediately, Syaoran bolted up. He felt groggy sleeping in his clothes, which were all mussed and wrinkled by now. Half asleep, he asked crossly, "How can you be so happy and bouncy in the morning?"

"Didn't you hear? Just look at this newspaper!" Tomoyo held out an international Japanese newspaper. The front page headline stated, "TWO TEENS HACKED THE TOKYO NARJITA AIRPORT COMPUTER SYSTEM. SAID TO BE SPIES."

Both Sakura and Syaoran sweat-dropped.

"Do you know anything about this?" Tomoyo persisted. She held up the headline front page picture, with two blurry people, with their coats sailing behind them.

"Hoe…"

"One guard stated, 'For the honor of my country and occupation, I fought to protect our computer system. I was threatened with my life, and the unidentified boy held a gun to my head, but thanks to me, no apparent damage has been done to the computer system!'" Tomoyo sighed. "Doesn't this sound so enthralling? But Li-kun, where'd'you get a gun? Isn't in illegal?"

"Eh? It was only a knife."

"ONLY A KNIFE?" Sakura shouted. "Now look what you've done. Great, it's all over the newspaper now."

"Well it's not like we had a choice, did we?" Syaoran crossed his arms, and they glared at each other.

"YOU GUYS ARE IN THE NEWSPAPER?" Erika asked.

"REALLY?" Meirin added. "Oh my gosh! A gun? COOL! It's like the movies!"

"Oh dear." Sakura sighed. It was going to be a long day.

_During breakfast…_

ZAP ZAP. Humph! Sakura and Syaoran stuck their tongue out at each other when they grabbed for the salt at the same time.

Eriol, who had joined them for breakfast smiled. He stayed in room 805 in the Plaza Hotel.

"You're enjoying this very much, aren't you?" Tomoyo asked softly.

"Ah, you may say that." Eriol smiled, placing his hand on his chin.

In the background, they could hear Touya shouting, "Get off of me! People are staring. Don't touch me!" Guests in the hotel lobby started to stare at Nakuru and Touya.

"You're no fun. Didn't you miss me!" Nakuru slipped her arms around Touya's arm, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Of course you did!"

Yukito sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Eriol's Action Plan #1…

"You see, his weakness is jealousy," Eriol informed Tomoyo. "So…"

"What are we going to do this morning?" asked Erika everyone.

"Let's go to the Metropolitan Museum of Fine Arts!" Sakura and Syaoran said together. Then they eyed each other hotly. Sakura bit her lips. She really wanted to see the painting that photographer Mike Kant had mentioned.

Syaoran glanced at Eriol. He didn't like the mysterious gleam in his eyes. The previous night, a photographer called Mike Kant had offered him some stupid modeling contract for some new ad. Of course, Syaoran had protested, but somehow he had signed on because at that moment, he saw Eriol pass by with Sakura, so he wanted to spy… no who said spy? Follow them. (A black thought told him that following was spying… but he pushed it away.) Anyway, Mike Kant had said that he resembled some person in a painting in that Museum, so… there he was, stuck with a stupid modeling contract.

"Eww! Why would we want to go to a museum today?" Meirin asked.

"Yeah! We should go sight seeing and shopping!" Erika added. They grinned at each other.

"Well, it's on the schedule anyway. Don't you girls feel the need for some _enlightenment_?" Eron asked.

"Sakura-san, I will guide you to the Metropolitan if you want me to. I'm quite familiar with this area," Eriol said, offering her a hand. Blushing, Sakura took it.

"I'll go too. I go where ever Sakura-chan will go. Plus, I want to see the painting that Mr. Kant talked about," Tomoyo said.

"What about me…" Syaoran muttered.

"Where you go, I go!" Miho exclaimed, tossing back her preppy auburn hair.

"When did you come?" Sakura asked, narrowing her eyes.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm staying at this hotel, too."

The whole group headed off in the limousine.

Peering at the gallery map, Tomoyo stated, "I think the exhibit's in the F Wing… We're here!"

They all entered the "Angel and Warrior," exhibit room. So far, they had been in awe of the great Renaissance, Baroque, Egyptian, Greek, Roman, and Modern Art that had been presented. From Van Gogh, Gauguin, and Picasso, to Degas, Rembrant, Renoir, and Warhall, they were completely stunned at the immense museum.

"What else do you expect? It's New York," Miho stated when they were so surprised.

The first painting that caught their eye when they entered was a soft pastel canvas of a girl with wind tossed violet hair, emphasizing her bright emerald eyes. On the background were blowing flower petal, and her white silken dress fluttered in the wind. Yet, the greatest charm was her slow, melting smile, which each person felt was meant for them. They found it impossible to tear away from "The Smiling Angel."

Softly, Touya murmured, "Mother…"

"But it can't be! Why would a famous artist have painted mother?" Sakura asked, crumpling the brochure in her hands.

"But it looks exactly like her," Tomoyo added.

"I don't see why that photographer said you resembled her," Erika commented.

"Anyway, we have no proof that is Nadeshiko-san," Syaoran said.

Meirin said slyly, "Can't you see the family resemblance? You should compare your watercolor painting back in Hong Kong to this one. You'll definitely see some resemblance."

"Oh shut up." Syaoran scowled. "Strange that there is someone who resembles exactly like your mother."

Staring at the painting, Sakura replied, "That is mother. Don't you see? That ring on her finger?"

Syaoran's eyes diverted to the pale, slender finger. His eyes widened. "But why… How…"On her fourth finger was a star sapphire ring.

"Let's look at the rest of the exhibit." Sakura walked over to the next painting. Immediately, she started choking.

This was an immense painting, almost the size of a wall. The background was a radiant sunset with rich tones of fiery red, amber, orange, and yellow. On the right corner was a girl dressed in a long, flowing dress of twinkling lavender, her glossy violet hair unbound and floating around her. On the left land corner was a lean, tall young man, his dark chestnut hair tied back and whipping in wind. And they were facing away from each other, tinted by the dramatic crimson of the sun.

The next painting was smaller and less dramatic. The design was simply the same young man leaning against a majestic tree with swaying branches. His face was overcast with the tree's shadow, yet his eyes were the truest blue sapphire, matching with the star sapphire ring, around a chain on his neck. His dark nut brown hair was held back in an elegant horse tail. In his strong looking hands was a frail, limp peony flower, which glowed a pale rose color. In one way, he looked slightly sad and wistful, though a self-confident smile dimpled on his face. The same smile which made Seijou High girls flip over for him, and also the smirk which masked his angriest or saddest moments. Yet, Sakura wondered why he looked so lonely.

As they walked over to the next painting, they heard other viewers whispering, "Wow, these are the masterpieces of the artist, Shing. I heard that he studied art all over the world and is internationally renowned."

"Just look at the lighting effect and the rich tones, not to mention the expression and emotions expressed. The design is ingenious."

"I heard that the people in the paintings were based on real life models that left a great impression in his mind, so he only uses them. Shing said so on an interview. That smile of the girl from 'Smiling Angel' rivals with the fame of Leonardo da Vinci's Mona Lisa. Except, this smile makes you feel good."

"The young man in the painting leaves a strong impact on me, though. Never saw eyes like those, with those strange, compelling feeling. As if anyone exists like that nowadays. Maybe in the medieval ages, but now? What a hunk he might have been." They laughed.

Another painting was a tense Gothic style with the young man and girl facing each other, and ironically, the man was pointing his gleaming silver sword at the girl's neck. What was strange was that both of them had silver tears glistening in their eyes, emerald and sapphire gazing at each other with hate, love, and anger. Behind them was a mosaic of bits and pieces of the world falling apart and torn with spidery cracks. There was a bleeding long gash on the man's muscular back, and blood, dark pigeon's blood ruby colored splattered all around them. In all, it was the most disturbing painting that Sakura had ever seen. She could not face the painting, "The Destruction."

Yet, Syaoran gazed at it, standing absolutely still. Eventually, his eyes wandered back to the small portrait of the teenage boy with hard to decipher sapphire eyes, shaded by the willow tree's swaying branches. For a moment, he trembled and clenched his eyes shut, fighting back the urge to break down. Father… He did not have a single decent picture of his father. The few at home were blurred and unfocused. The only time he had really seen him was in his dreams and prophesies of the past. After all, Li Ryuuren died when Syaoran was three. Dead!

He bolted out of the gallery. Sakura was soon to follow, her eyes cast darkly. "I wonder who the artist Shing is. How…" Sakura stopped midway.

Miho had come out also, followed by Eriol. Pelting him on the back, she protested, "Why does that young man look like Syaoran? Hmm?"

"Oh dear, my eyes are hurting again." Eriol squinted. "Sakura-san, you seemed greatly disturbed by the paintings. I hope you are feeling well. Should I get you a drink? You must be thirsty."

Syaoran clenched his fists. Now, he knew how to control his temper… He hoped.

"I just realized, you're not wearing you're glasses anymore. In fact, you look different from as you used. But you look good," Sakura reassured. It was true that no one had quite the same bluish indigo eyes and thick glossy hair that many girls would love to have. There was a steadiness about him that she liked, but somehow, something about him changed. Maybe it was because he was no longer weighed by deep responsibilities. Especially without glasses, he looked less like Clow Reed and more like a teenage boy. She would have laughed at anyone who said that they saw Eriol wearing jeans. But things seemed to have changed. She stared at Eriol questioningly.

"I told him that he looks like a grandpa with glasses," Miho stated, teasingly. "But, I couldn't get him to cut his glossy hair off and spike it with gel. Don't you think he would look cute that way?"

They all imagined Eriol with spiked up hair and sweat-dropped.

Eriol sighed, "I don't know where you get your crazy ideas from."

"Certainly from you. I always now you are very queer inside." Miho laughed, slipping her arms into Eriol's in a childish way. "'Nii-chan is very, very weird, my cousin said. But he means well… sometimes. Right?"

Nakuru jumped up and down, holding hands with Miho, "Exactly!"

Puzzled, Sakura said looking from Miho to Eriol, "Waitaminute. Do you two know each other well?"

"Of course! Eriol's my guardian!" Miho declared.

"Guardian?"

Shuffling uncomfortably, Eriol said, "Well, as a matter of fact, Miho Tanaka is Kaho Mizuki's cousin."

"Kaho's cousin?" Touya exclaimed from the hallway, his face turning pale.

"Yes. Miho's the niece of CompTech's president, but she is also cousin to Kaho-san. She asked me to look after Miho while she stays in New York for winter vacation."

"Mizuki-sensei's cousin?" Sakura's eyes widened… No wonder she knew… And her powers…

"I knew she looked familiar," muttered Touya. The luxurious auburn hair and the shape of face and eyes were similar. Yet, that was where the resemblance ended. Kaho had a grace and maturity about her, while Miho was full of mischief and youth.

Sakura shuddered. Everything was twisting and twining so rapidly, that she found it hard to grasp. Who was she to suspect now?

And what had the artist Shing have to do with her mother and Syaoran's father?

"_Syaoran! Syaoran!" She clenched her fists. No matter where she ran, she couldn't find him. Suddenly, she was facing a darkly cloaked figure. And that person was pointing a gleaming golden-hilted knife straight at her throat._

**Wish-chan:** Oh dear... I think that I'm moving at an awfully slow pace. (People rip out their hair w/frustration.) He he... ... BUT in the end, it pays out. Ohmygosh! Why is Eriol in New York? Man, isn't he so cool? But not as cute as Syaoran. And Miho is Mizuki-sensei's cousin (on the mother's side.) That explains her strange powers. Plus, Sakura has a modeling contract... lucky girl... and with Syaoran... (but they don't know it's w/each other yet.) He he... wouldn't you like to know their reaction when they find out? Oh and Yue is back. Man, Yue is sooo cool. The problem is, every singe guy in CCS is perfect, and I mean it. Except, Syaoran is the coolest of all! Oh yeah, and the "Angel and Warrior" series by the artist Shing. Keep that in mind. This chapter was all the intro stuff. More action in following chapters!


	20. Chapter 18 Stalked in New York

**Chapter 18: Stalked in New York**

_New York City, the next morning…_

"How can we find the artist Shing? I'm pretty sure he knows something about mother and father." Sakura paced up and down in the hotel room. With the exception of Tomoyo and Syaoran, everyone had left for shopping in the City.

"I can't believe Miho is Mizuki-sensei's cousin!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"No wonder she knew about everything and had some strange powers." Sakura sighed, tugging at her golden brown ponytail. "Did you find it yet?"

"Wait." Syaoran was busily searching for a file in his laptop. "I'm pretty sure Shing's address will be inputted in here, somewhere. He definitely lives in New York."

"Hurry. I need to find out today!" Sakura clenched her fist. That disturbing painting. Her confusion was suffocating her. As she gazed at Syaoran, she felt a twang of sadness. Unfortunately, she had happened to see his eyes when he gazed at the painting of Li Ryuuren. Yet, she wasn't ready for what she saw in his eyes. She saw the sadness, and forlorn yearning of a lost boy who lost his father. At least Sakura could remember and sense the warmth of her mother. Syaoran had nothing, no memories, no connections. He was not the self-assured, confident person he seemed to be on the outside; inside, he was vulnerable like any one else. But he deserved better! If he wasn't a Li… If his father didn't die… If he had no magic… If he had no connection to Clow Reed… Would he have been a completely different person now?

Yet… though it was selfish of her, she didn't want him to be different. If he did not have all the magic and the name to burden him, that would end the one tiny connection he had with her. It would mean no Syaoran in her life at all… That would mean a very empty life.

"Found it!" Syaoran copied down the artist Shing's address and slammed his laptop shut. "Who knew that Uncle's data system had so much use?"

Stepping off the taxi, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Sakura gazed at the immense building in awe. The only word they had for it was…

"Very artistic."

When they tried to enter the vast gateway, the housekeeper harshly replied, "Sorry, no visitors allowed."

"But wait! It's really important. It's about the people in his paintings!" Sakura said.

"Do you know how many times I hear that in a day?" The housekeeper tried to shut the door.

"Wait!" Bam. The immense gate slammed at their face.

"Great. We'll have to find another way in." Sakura gazed up at an open window in the second floor, then at a tall, stable tree beside it. "A ha!" Nimbly, she ran to the foot of the tree. Reaching for a branch, she heaved herself up, gaining balance and footing on the trunk. Syaoran immediately followed her. By the time she was half way up the tree, Sakura was panting. Who knew that climbing that tree would be so difficult? She rested for a moment. Her sea green eyes flickered around, then upwards. For a second, she thought a black shadow was cast over her. Maybe it was just a trick of the light.

"Hey, move it, will you?" Syaoran called from the branch below.

"Wait." Sakura began to hoist herself up again. "And whatever you do, don't look up, okay?"

"Why?" Syaoran asked, pulling himself up to the next branch with ease.

"I'm wearing a dress, stupid!"

"Li-kun is a hentai (pervert)!" Tomoyo called from below, with her V8.

"I'M NOT!!!!!!!" Syaoran called panicking, his voice echoing throughout the mansion garden, and his face flushing not only because of the cold.

Finally reaching the top, Sakura tried to swing herself to the second floor window sill. To her surprise, it was much further away from the tree than she had thought it was. With the momentum of the swaying branch, she tried to jump over to the sill. For a moment, she saw a shadow reaching over her. Her boots slipped from the branch. Desperately, she tried to grasp for a branch, but it cracked due to her weight. The next branch didn't even slow her down, and she crashed faster.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo shrieked.

"FUUKA SHOURAI!" Syaoran whipped out an incantation paper. Immediately, Sakura was enveloped in wind, which landed her gently on the snow blanketed ground.

Moaning slightly, Sakura picked herself up, brushing the snow off her coat. She widened her eyes as she stared at her boots. Why has she slipped? It wasn't like her to slip in that kind of situation. Maybe for some people, but she hadn't been a card captor for no reason.

"What's going out there?" A man opened the window, just in time to see Syaoran take a gigantic leap down from top of the tree, landing beside Sakura with a soft thud.

"You better teach me how to do that," Sakura commented dryly, indicating Syaoran's great jump.

"Then again, I better not. I don't anticipate in accounting for any broken bones," Syaoran answered. "Don't you know it's no safe to climb trees in those kind of boots with slippery heels, not to mention that the trees is coated with ice. And it's not like you're a circus girl either. How did you expect you can jump from the tree to the windowsill which is almost 2 meters apart?"

"You were going to do it."

"I'm different."

"I know." She refused Syaoran's hand and stood up on her own. Her knees buckled, then held. Was it another mere accident? Or was it intentional, also.

"Well, be more careful!" He folded his arms across his chest.

Tomoyo shook her head knowingly. Obviously, Eriol's Action Plan #2 was "Syaoran's Secret Concern."

The housekeeper was about to kick them out again, when a deep voice from the intercom boomed, "Let them in!"

_In a room in the Shing Mansion, New York…_

Shing, the genius artist of the "Angel and Warrior" series, turned around in his vast armchair. "So, you kids wanted to see me?"

"Umm… I…" Sakura stammered. This was a millionaire artist! To her surprise "Shing" seemed only around her father's age. He had a deep set scowl as if he was always angry and his voice was clipped. She was starting to regret coming.

"What do you want?"

"Well… Hoe-e…"

Then, Shing broke the tension by suddenly laughing a rich, low laugh. Leaping up, he shouted, "You're their children, right?"

Syaoran and Sakura nodded eagerly. "Did you know them?" Sakura asked.

Shing's eyes turned dreamy. "Ah, not really personally. I was studying art in college at that time, in Japan. They may not remember me, but I watched them over for several months. I never saw such a striking twosome. When I first met them, Ryuuren was literally shouting at Nadeshiko. And she was so angry and beautiful. Yet, what was strange was that suddenly she smiled, and all the anger and animosity melted away, and Ryuuren couldn't help but calming down. That smile haunted me for the rest of my college and adult career. Gradually, I found out that they were wrapped in a serious business. More serious than anyone could imagine." Shing's brown eyes clouded.

"You spied on them," Syaoran accused critically.

"I did," the artist admitted frankly. "I was always taking pictures of them. After a while, they both grew very annoyed with me. But, I would do anything for the sake of art. I suggested for Nadeshiko to become a model. I remember them both vividly in my mind. Yet, the details are refreshed with photos." He indicated to his large album stack.

Nadeshiko and Ryuuren fighting off a force, eating, sleeping, smiling, scowling, working, all were compiled into the albums. In some pictures, Ryuuren still had his long horsetail hair, in others, it was similar to Syaoran's, apparently after it was sliced off. Shing pointed to a picture. "See that star sapphire ring? Ain't it a beauty? It costs a fortune. I've offered to buy it off many times." In some pictures, the ring hung around Ryuuren's neck in a chain, and in others, it was on Nadeshiko's slender finger, probably after the Christmas he gave it to her. "Nadeshiko was literally an angel, on the outside and inside. But Ryuuren was a conceited, little, selfish brat!" Grudgingly, Shing added, "Yet, even if he was only 17 at that time, and I was 20, I admired him and respected him. He had what you call 'charm.' And he was very two-faced, too. I hope you're not like that." Shing indicated to Syaoran.

Sakura and Syaoran gulped, taking in all the information. Someone outside who had observed their parents…

"After I left Japan, I never saw them again." Shing ran across his canvas. "So, how are they now? Always arguing as ever? Deeply in love? God, I miss those days, even if painting is my love and life now. But, as you noticed, the so called "Angel and Warrior" is the only series I paint."

"They're dead," Syaoran said shortly.

"DEAD?" Shing turned pale. "Dead? Nadeshiko and Ryuuren dead? Then… it's true… So, are you two orphans now?"

"No I live with my father," Sakura said. "And Syaoran-kun lives with his mother."

Tilting his head confused, Shing asked, "Wait a minute. You two aren't brother and sister? I thought they married each other!"

"NO!" Syaoran and Sakura exclaimed—if their parent had married, then they wouldn't even exist.

"Oh." The artist cast his keen brown eyes down. "So, the fates didn't allow it after all. They eventually did break up. Who would have thought? But what do you know?" Seeing Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo's questioning eyes he quickly stammered, "Ah, don't mind me. I'm just talking to myself. Of course they wouldn't have married. Ha ha. I'm such a joker. Imagine them marrying. I should have known. Well, I got a parcel from Hong Kong around 20 years ago. Guess what was in it?" He pointed to a duplicate of "The Smiling Angel" on the immense wall. "The star sapphire ring which I wanted so much!"

"The ring?" They exclaimed.

"Yeah. Ryuuren wrote, 'Since you wanted it so much. I don't need it anymore, and I can't bear having it with me.' Well, how else would I paint it in so detail?" Staring admiringly at his painting, Shing added, "You do not know what beauty that bright blue stone captures until you see it."

Sakura sensed that he was trying to change the topic. "Do you have the ring with you now?"

"Ah yes. Here." Unlocking a drawer, he drew out a small velvet case. Carefully, he opened it. Then his eyes widened. "It's gone!"

"Gone?"

"It's disappeared! I know I had it just last night. Someone must have taken it. I know I didn't' misplace it." Shing rummaged desperately through his messy desk.

"Are you sure…" Sakura trailed off. I'm watching you in New York.

"I may not know much, but," Shing stared solemnly at the two teens. "Something has arisen again, hasn't it?" It didn't end with Nadeshiko and Ryuuren. And whatever split them apart… will split these two apart, too. He tossed them a small white card. "Do you two know anything about this? I found it in my photo album, yesterday."

Grabbing it, Sakura read silently,

**A hundred steps north from the statue of Alice, 20 steps east, and the fifth tree from the left. Dig a little deeper. I am still watching you, and you'll never find who I am. There's no escape.**

"What's the statue of Alice?" Sakura asked, trying to sound steady. On the bottom of the note was a black skeleton mask.

Shing replied, "Probably the one in Central Park. There's a statue of Alice, you know from Alice in Wonderland."

Nodding, Sakura slipped the note into her pocket, not bothering to show it to Syaoran.

Boldly, she asked, "I've been meaning to ask you this, but… what to you mean by your painting, 'Destruction?'"_ And why was the world falling apart, with Ryuuren-san pointing a sword at my mother's neck? What was the hidden meaning?_

Laughing it off, the artist replied, "Ah, just mere creativity. Nothing to take seriously. We all know that Ryuuren was crooked. Don't be disturbed by it." Yet, he was unsuccessful in hiding his flickering eyes, overcast in fear. "So, how come you two are in Japan?"

Tomoyo explained her story, and Shing shook his head knowingly. The rest of their visit, he was kept a light, light air. Before they left, he said a strange thing, "Your closest friend may be your worst enemy," half to himself, half to a painting on the wall. "Well, good luck, Li-san, Kinomoto-san. May the fates be merciful this time."

_That evening…_

"I can't believe we still didn't find a dress for the New Year's Eve party!" Erika exclaimed. The girls were walking down the lamp-lit New York street that evening after their shopping spree.

"It's okay, we can shop again tomorrow," Sakura reassured. For the moment, she was taking her mind off the stress of the disturbing painting and the mystery of Ryuuren and the sapphire ring. 'We all know that Ryuuren was crooked.' What did that mean? Why had Shing commented, 'so, the fates didn't allow it after all?' And, what did the new note mean? A cool hand touched her arm. She flinched.

"Earth to it. It's only me. I was asking, where did you go earlier this day?" Miho asked. "Eriol was worried. And why did Syaoran go with you?"

"Hmm?" Sakura shuddered. There was no one to turn to or confide to. She did not know who was watching her. It could be anyone. Anyone… Her emerald eyes turned round with fear. That person could be following her that moment in her shadows, mocking her for her naïve stupidity. That person could be following her every movement, and she didn't know it. Who stole the sapphire ring? Was it the same person who stole the Five Force Scroll? Or was the whole world full of unknown, unseen enemies, waiting for the moment to slit her throat.

Suddenly, the gray street around her seemed ghastly, overcast by the dark shadows of the lamps and building, where anyone could be lurking in any corner. The full moon was hidden by the thick clouds. A flutter of pigeons could be heard. They were near the Central Park. Soggy gray snow clumped to her boots as she walked.

A rustle could be heard behind the bushes. A scratchy, cruel voice said mockingly, "Well, well, five little rich girls walking down the street, alone. Didn't your mama's tell ya it's dangerous at night in the City?"

Meirin drew back behind Sakura. "Who are they?"

Several more gang men joined the first one who continued, "We're just poor guys. Perhaps you rich kids can donate us some money."

"In your dreams!" Sakura said. "C'mon, let's go." She grabbed Tomoyo and Meirin, followed by Erika and Miho.

The gangsters moved to the front, blocking their way. "Look, that little rich girl has a video camera! Man, she must have fun with that kinda luxurious toy," another scruffy man said, reaching for it.

"Don't touch it!" Sakura slapped the man's hand. The impact echoed throughout the empty street. Strange. There was no one in the streets. Even though it was in the night, New York was always bustling with people, especially during the Season.

Rubbing his stinging hand, the large man sized up the fierce girl mockingly. His cold, glinting eyes were unnerving. "Looks like they wanna fight back, boys," said the leader. "C'mon. Give up all your money and valuables, and we'll do no harm."

"We don't have any money or valuables!" Meirin shouted.

"What's in your purse, then?"

"Nothing." Meirin said truthfully, sweat-dropping. She had used up all the dollars on her shopping that day.

"She's right." One of the men said, peering into the empty wallet in disgust.

Sakura bit her lips. Her wallet was full of money, more than she had ever carried. Not to mention her crystal necklace. Something told her that it was valuable. Her gaze wandered over to the man she was facing. His features were indistinguishable because of the shadow, and he was dressed in black leather, with silver chains around his neck. He definitely didn't look poor. Anyway, why would anyone try to rob girls, let alone tourists? Something definitely was wrong. Then she was the leather jacket. On one arm was a badge. And on that badge was embroidered a black mask in the shape of a skeleton head. It had been on the threat notes, the same symbol that had recurred several times lately.

Immediately, Syaoran dropped the scowl, which was reserved for the 3 people he disliked the most, Eron, Touya, and Eriol.

"What's the matter?" Yukito asked. The guys were walking back to the Plaza Hotel after unsuccessfully shopping for "party clothes" mainly because they were not as enthusiastic as the girls, so they ended up in any other place than formal clothes stores.

"It's my sister. And the others, right?" Touya asked quietly to Syaoran. He nodded.

"What about your sister?" Nakuru asked, leaning against Touya's broad shoulders. "I thought you would look cute in a tuxedo!"

"Hurry! It's near Central Park!" Syaoran ran off.

"What?" Eron stared at the long stretch of empty road.

"I guess Eriol's Action Plan #2 was right," Nakuru commented. "Whatever it is, Syaoran's weaknesses is his secret concern for Sakura. Oh ho ho. Right Eriol-kun?"

The man dodged for Sakura. Deftly, she leaped over the man. Now she knew. They were being controlled. That black skull badge. She had no one to depend on. She was on her own. There was no one to trust, no one to rely on. Someone might be watching her that moment. And she wasn't going to lose till she gave her best. Quickly, the few martial arts training she learned from Syaoran took over. Though she only knew a few basic punches and kicking, she had practiced them every day, even after they no longer had lessons after… after that day. Slamming her hard fist into the man's gut, she twisted her knuckles, retreated, then returned with a side kick, knocking the big man to the ground.

Erika screamed as another man came forward. Instantaneously, Sakura hurled our her elbow, digging into the soft part of his flesh, and kicked his leg, hard. As Meirin gathered her wits, she finished off with some of her thunder-fist punches.

Panting, Sakura and Meirin looked around warily. They had done a pretty good job in fending themselves off grown men. Tomoyo was calming a blubbering Miho, while Erika was readjusting her shopping bags.

"Watch out!" cried Tomoyo. The fallen men were gradually standing again, and were joined by several more emerging from the dark allies.

"Don't think you'll get rid of us so easily, my dear," the leader said to Sakura. The black skeleton embroidered on the leather jacket gleamed in the darkness. His eyes glowed slightly reddish. "We always get what we want." He grabbed her arm. With agility, Sakura did a backward flip, pinning the man to the ground. With all her might, she kicked out her leg, feeling her calve muscles strain as she struck the man's stomach.

Even though her stomach felt queasy at the work she was doing, Sakura said calmly, "Don't you know that I never lose? Not the new me. I'm not a puppet to be played into the hands of the enemy. 'Cuz I'm all on my own, and I'm going to fight with all that I've got. Who sent you? Who?"

The leader tried to say something, then fell heavily to the floor, as if someone had cast a sleeping spell on him. A ghostly skeletal figure seemed to evaporate from him. Sakura backed away.

For a moment as Syaoran ran down the ally to the fighting spot, he had a rueful hooked smile, which Tomoyo and Eriol didn't fail to notice. So, she's been practicing. _Even after I stopped giving her fighting lessons, she struggled and practiced on her own. And she beat those gangster men._

Briefly, Syaoran knocked out the few remaining men, and by the time Touya, Yukito, and Eron caught up, a dozen gang men were sprawled across the street.

Readjusting her coat, Sakura was breathing heavily as her limp hair hung into her eyes, full of hatred and confusion. Why was someone doing this to her? Yet, she felt sorry for all the men that she knocked out. They couldn't help being controlled by the enemy.

Examining the men on the floor Syaoran looked up to see if Sakura was all right.

With deeply concerned golden eyes, Eron quickly ran over to Sakura. "Are you all right, Sakura-san? I can't believe you were all attacked by muggers."

"Thank you. I'm all right, Eron-san." Sakura gazed into his beautiful golden eyes, like the bright sunlight on a dark night as her bright emerald ones shone back.

"Here, you must be cold." Eron unwrapped a blue scarf off his neck and wrapped it around her neck. She blushed, smiling sweetly.

Wistfully, Syaoran turned aside again. So much for that.

Off the side, Eriol murmured to Tomoyo, "Looks like I don't need to help out in this situation, adding oil to already burning fire."

"Yeah, Eron's absolutely perfect," Tomoyo said.

"Too smooth and perfect." Eriol cast his midnight blue eyes down.

Smiling softly at Eriol, Tomoyo commented, "Look who's talking. But you are right. What more can you ask from a guy? Li-kun has things tough."

"Don't tell me you knocked out all these big men," Touya said dryly to Sakura.

"Hoe…" Sakura started sweat-dropping.

"Don't take all the credit, Sakura-chan," Meirin said, rubbing her hands together.

"Wai! I was soo scared," Miho cried, sniffling on Eriol's handkerchief.

"Don't cry, it's all over. See? They're all knocked out." Syaoran indicated to the men.

"Okay," Miho said meekly.

"At least I have all my money safe," Erika commented. "Syaoran-kun, thank you for saving us! You were marvelous. My hero!"

Sakura and Meirin glared at Erika. They had done all the dirty work, and what thanks they received! Sadly, Sakura cast her eyes down. There was a time when Syaoran comforted her when she cried. Yet, he didn't even ask if she was all right. He said he hated seeing someone cry. It was nothing special. A dry humor in her told her that Syaoran would make a great older brother if he had any younger siblings. After all, Miho was younger, so she must have been scared. More scared that Sakura was. At least Eron-kun and Eriol…

As they were about to leave, Syaoran lurked behind and bent over the gang leader. To Sakura's surprise, Syaoran slipped out his elegant pocketknife with the golden dragon carving. With the gleaming blade, he sliced off the badge on the muscular man's black leather jacket. The embroidered skull seemed to grin wickedly at her, and she shivered, frozen to the spot. What was that for? The knife. And hadn't Syaoran said that the knife blade was so blunt that it couldn't cut anything? Yet, it cut the leather jacket with perfect ease. Why had he lied to her? And why did he cut out that skeleton badge?

But he's always helped you and stood by your side. How can you even think such a thing? Another dark voice told her, but not for a long time. He's always been secretive and dark. Even more these days. You don't really know him, but he knows everything about you. And in that painting. "The Destruction." Why had Ryuuren-san pointed a sword at Nadeshiko's neck? Who knew what their real relationship was? All reason and sensibility washed out of her, along with all the time that Syaoran had been with her and saved her. Hadn't someone said, 'your closest friend may be your worst enemy?' Sakura stumbled as she tried to walk faster towards the endless road of the city night.

_A young man with dark brown hair pointed a long gleaming sword at a slender girl who was trembling. Both their faces were blurred. "But I thought you were my friend! How can you betray me?" The girl said, sobbing. "Why?"_

"This is the way it was meant to be," he replied calmly. "This is our fate."

_The image shattered into a million pieces, and the spidery cracks filled with bright ruby blood. There was a blue, flickering light in the distance, she reached for the sparkling star sapphire ring. If she caught it, everything would be all right. She would catch it! Just as she grasped it, it fell through the crack lost forever. Its mocking, flickering azure light faded. NOOOOOOOOOOOooo!!!_

Muffling a scream, Sakura bolted up from her bed. The spotless white sheets of her bed, in the Plaza Hotel were tangled around her legs. Tomoyo, Meirin, and Erika were sleeping soundly on the beds beside her. Gazing at the digital clock, she found that it was 2 in the morning.

Quickly, she slipped into black clothes and tucked her tightly braided golden mahogany hair into a black hat. She slipped the note, "A hundred steps north from the statue of Alice, 20 steps east, and the fifth tree from the left. Dig a little deeper. I am still watching you, and you'll never find who I am. There's no escape," into her pocket. Releasing her staff and drawing out the Fly card, she opened the living room window and flung one leg out.

"Where do you thing you're going?" a light tenor voice asked from behind her in the dark shadows of the adjoining living room. Sakura jumped and started to tremble uncontrollably.

"N-nowhere. What are you doing up at this hour?"

"What are you doing with one leg out the window?" Syaoran folded his arms across his chest, as if he was challenging her. He was dressed completely in black, also, blending in with the dark room. His keen amber eyes gazed at her, without flickering. "You're going to the statue of Alice in Central Park, aren't you? All by yourself."

"H-how'd'you know?" Sakura asked. She hadn't even show him the note.

"I have my methods."

_Right. He is always capable of anything. Since when have I been so scared of Syaoran? He's in with me on this, remember? He's always helped me when there's danger. Yet… why is everything happening when we're far away, in New York? It must be someone who can have close watch over me. Yet, he helped me all through capturing and mastering the Clow Cards. But that was years ago. He had been my rival for some time, too. He must have hated my guts._

Then a dreadful truth dawned upon her. When did all the trouble start?

On the exact day that Syaoran returned to Japan. As suspicion kissed her, all common sense and reality swept away, like the candle light blown out by the night gust.

"I guess this must be the statue of Alice," Sakura said, gazing up at the statue of "Alice in Wonderland." She had liked the story when she was younger. So had Eriol. Gradually, she started to relax, and made sure that her suspicion didn't leak out. There was no way that she was going to let Syaoran know.

"So, it's a hundred steps north from here?" Syaoran asked. God, why was he in such a scrape? He had been planning to sneak out secretly, but Sakura had the same thing on her mind. Sakura. What did she mean by trying to manage everything on her own? Was she going to a place where even he couldn't reach? If she didn't trust, him, then—

"Which way is north?" Sakura interrupted.

Taking out his lasin board, Syaoran indicated the direction. He felt like bashing his over-fueled head against a tree. It didn't help that they were hardly on speaking terms. He'd even forgotten why they were mad at each other in the first place. What a great way to start out a trip, he thought sarcastically. She refused to tell him anything, and he was left all alone to figure out the background work. Not that he wasn't used to working alone. That wasn't a problem, but when she insisted on being so separated and self-relying, what was he supposed to do? Sit back and watch? He couldn't just leave her. Anyway, if she didn't trust him, then who else would she trust? "Now, _wait_!" Syaoran caught up.

"Hundred!" Sakura exclaimed, reaching a gathering of trees.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is! I counted."

Without protesting further, they took 20 steps east.

"Okay, the fifth tree from the left. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5! This must be it!" Sakura stared triumphantly at the firm tree. Then she shuddered. Crookedly, with a knife, someone had carved in it an outline of a skull and an arrow pointing down. Its empty eyes seemed to gaze directly at her.

"Let's just go back. Why do we have to follow the instructions of a stupid note? It can be dangerous."

Stubbornly, Sakura persisted, "No. I'm gonna find out what's here."

"But what about this tree? The note didn't say what to do with it."

"It said dig a little deeper."

"But that's just a saying, meaning to look deeper into the facts."

"Well, take it literally. See this arrow on the tree trunk. It's indicating to dig down here." Whipping out a shovel, Sakura struck the frozen soil beneath the tree.

"Where'd'you get that?" Syaoran asked in awe, indicating the shovel.

Shrugging her shoulders Sakura replied, "I err—borrowed it from the hotel gardener.

"Tell me, why do I have to do the digging?" Syaoran grumbled, trying to shovel into the rock hard dirt.

With her previous fear melted away, Sakura giggled, "Silly, what else did you come for?"

Turning serious, Syaoran said, "Look, let's go back. This is just a silly prank. We're just wasting our time. See, there's nothing here, anyway. I've already dug a meter deep and nothing's here. It was just a mistake. Forget this."

Sakura narrowed her forest green eyes. Since when was Syaoran so eager to back out? First he said it may be too dangerous, now he's trying to say that it was a silly prank, that it was nothing. Was he trying to hide something? Did he actually know more than he acted like he did? Was he trying to keep her from knowing something? "No. You can go back if you want to. I'm not."

"You know I can't just leave you," Syaoran grumbled. Just then, the spade struck something hard in the ground. Sakura bent down on the ground, and peered into the hole. Together, they wriggled out a small rotting wooden chest. Brushing away the crumbs of dirt, Sakura struggled to open it.

"Stand back. I think I can pry the rotten wooden lid away." Syaoran sawed at the crumbling lid with his pocketknife. He seemed to have forgotten completely that he had stated at the airport that the knife was blunt and useless. "There, I think we can yank it open now."

Gently, Sakura opened the wooden lid. The moment she opened it, a disgusting, pungent smell reached her nose, slightly salty and like rotten fish. For a moment, her emerald eyes widened with unimaginable horror as she gazed in terror. Since her hands were soiled, she couldn't cover her eyes, and she couldn't shut them, either. Syaoran stared in dismay.

Inside was a trampled, ripped branch of sakura blossom, bent beyond recognition and tied with a hangman's noose. Sakura could almost feel the noose tighten around her neck. Above it lay a small replica of the painting "The Destruction," except that the young man was holding a knife to the girl's throat, and the knife was golden hilted with dragon carvings. The same that Syaoran carried. The tiny replica had been also shredded to pieces.

And splattered everywhere in the wooden chest, along its sides, the broken blossom, and the shredded painting, was splashes of a dark scarlet red, dried to almost brownish-black.

That was where the repulsive rotting smell had been coming from.

As Sakura opened her mouth to scream, no sound came out. Finally, she gagged then croaked, "W-what…"

In a matter of fact way, Syaoran replied, "Blood. Dried, old blood."

Sakura shuddered again. How could he be so calm? Her stomach rebelled and lurched and she bent over to throw up. But she couldn't. Droplets of crimson blood danced in front of her eyes.

There was a note stained with scarlet blood in the chest, which simply stated,

**A dazzling night that you can't see, that you can't face. A marvelous explosion. Have a frightful New Year.**

Without wasting another moment, Syaoran shut the lid of the chest and placed an ofuda on it to set it on fire.

"Erase!" Sakura used the card to erase all signs of disruption to the park, including the hole in the ground, burnt ashes, and the carving on the fifth tree. Yet, the morbid image would never be erased from her mind. She felt as if her hands were dripping with fresh, silvery blood.

New Year's Eve was 2 days away. And there was no one she could trust. Not even her friends, not even… Syaoran.

Have a _frightful_ New Year…

**Wish-chan**: Oh my! How did things get so skrewed? I don't know how the plot got so dark and twisting... Poor Sakura... Hmm, strange about the artist Shing, ne? Keep in mind... what happened between Nadeshiko and Ryuuren... It will be one of those unsolved mysteries... Won't say anymore... afraid of spoilers... Next chapter... New Year's Eve...


	21. Chapter 19 Dazzling Countdown

**Chapter 19: Dazzling Countdown**

_New York… 2 days left till New Year's Eve… December 29th…_

**A dazzling night that you can't see, that you can't face. A marvelous explosion. Have a frightful New Year.**

_Sakura was running down an endless corridor, with deep crevasses and black cracks. The harder she ran, the further away the end became. At the end was Syaoran. If she reached him, she'd be all right. The rhythm of her steps deteriorated. When she reached the end of the hallway, Syaoran was gone. Instead, a cloaked figure stood there, blocking her from reaching Syaoran. The cloaked figure turned around. In one hand was a hangman's noose, and in the other was a gold hilted knife. Syaoran's knife covered with blood. Whose blood? Broken flower crimson petals swirled around her, drowning her in the repulsive smell off dried blood, silvery and salty. And instead of gazing up at a cloaked figure, she gazed up into the face of a jeering skeleton._

Crazy. How can you have a nightmare when it's not even night? Sakura sighed as she gazed outside the window. It would be evening soon. She had wasted a whole day in New York in bed, partly because she had hardly had any sleep since she arrived in New York, partly because of the horror of the rotten wooden box, partly because no one would be able to put up with dragging a zombie around when shopping. I_ wonder if everyone bought their New Year's Eve Party dresses. _Tomorrow, she would shop for her dress. _Have a frightful New Year…_

Taking out her cards, she spread them out in front of her, on the carpeted floor. Kero-chan had once taught her how to fortune-tell with them. Using her magical aura, she turned over 5 cards.

"The Shadow. The Haunt. The Mirror. The Illusion. The Erase." Sighing, Sakura gathered her cards back into the book. Big help that was.

_Great. We're having dinner out with some fancy executives. I better get ready. Mike Kant definitely wouldn't want me as a model if he sees me right now. I look like I came back from the dead. _They had agreed to put off the actual picture taking till after New Year's Eve.

With pure instincts, she found herself in the guy's room. Her hand reached out for Syaoran's khaki coat. He had worn his navy blue sports jacket that day. Thrusting her hand into the pocket, she fuddled for what she was looking for. Why was she snooping into someone else's stuff? Her hand hit something cold. It was the knife. Then, she found the skeleton badge that he had ripped off from the man's leather jacket. The skull seemed to stare back at her, leering at her with a wicked grin. Strange… why was it glowing with Syaoran's power? Dizzily, she dropped everything back into the pocket and stuffed the coat back to where she found it. Her mind was more resolute than ever.

Dragging her body to the bathroom, Sakura looked into the mirror. A distorted, cracked reflection of a grinning skeleton stared back. In a raspy tone, it mouthed, "I'm watching you." Crumpling to the cold tiled floor, Sakura felt the continuous chill run down her bones. Someone had smashed the bathroom mirror into pieces.

"What's the matter, Sakura-san?" Eriol shook Sakura, who was still in a dazed state. "I was worried. You didn't get the phone. Everyone's waiting downstairs."

Then, he was the cracked mirror. In a tight voice he said, "I'll tell the housekeepers to replace it." Gently, he lifted Sakura to her feet. "Tell me, you've been facing some trouble again, haven't you?"

Sakura nodded.

"Can you tell me about it?"

For a moment, Sakura was taken back. Eriol was so powerful, she had assumed that he would know everything. Then again, he was no longer the most powerful magician in the world. He had clearly stated that he no longer wanted the weight, and he was living the life of a normal boy. She didn't want to burden him, either. "Thank you, Eriol-kun. But it's my problem, and I can handle it." She smiled slightly when Eriol put a supportive arm around her.

In the guy's room, Syaoran frowned. Someone had been going through his stuff. And how could she run into the arms of any guy… meanwhile not trusting him. She actually raided his stuff, as if he was a suspect. Didn't she know that he had been searching the skeleton badge to trace down its origin? Didn't she know that the knife was one of the only remaining gift that his father had given him when he was a child? What was he supposed to do?

Giving Sakura a tight squeeze, Eriol said warmly, "You've really become a strong Card Mistress, Sakura. I'm really glad. But remember. You don't have to bear the burden on you own. I'll always support you, and so will your friends."

Sadly, Sakura shook her head. In the end, she was on her own.

_December 30th…_

"Finally, I bought my dress!" Sakura exclaimed, the next night. With a mixture of sight-seeing, shopping, and eating, the day had almost been perfect. Deep in her heart, she knew the real trouble was stored for the next day, December 31st.

"Oh ho ho! It was fun videotaping you in different dresses!" Tomoyo sighed. This was more of the kind of time she had been expecting to spend in New York.

"I don't get why we have to get it in black," Meirin complained. "I wanted to get the red one."

"Black is the color for New Year's Eve, especially in elegant parties," Tomoyo stated. "Anyway, there's going to be another party before we leave, so you can buy the red one then."

"Another party?" Erika exclaimed. "Oh dear. What will I ever wear?"

Raising an eyebrow, Sakura commented, "You don't really have a problem. You bought 2 dresses yesterday, and 3 more today."

Aghast, Erika said in a comically exaggeration, "Oh no! I still haven't decided which dress to wear! I heard that there are some gorgeous son's of wealthy business owners attending the party. Will they like the one with the slits, or long sleeve, or spaghetti strap, or halter neck?"

"We better get Syaoran to choose," concluded Meirin.

"Does he have good taste?" Miho asked, swinging her legs from the bed.

"Marvelous!" Meirin said.

Sakura grimaced at the mention of his name. She had been trying to avoid him for the past few days.

"Eh?" Syaoran tried to keep his eyes open.

"I said, you're going to loose her this way," Eriol repeated patiently for the 3rd time. Mentally, Eriol noted to tell Tomoyo to not make him try to teach Syaoran something when he was sleepy. So much for Eriol Action Plan #3: Syaoran's inability to express his feelings in words.

"Lose what?" Syaoran stifled a yawn. It was bad enough being under the eyes of Touya all day, let alone Eron and now Eriol. Plus Sakura had been in bed all day. And she had been snooping his stuff. He would never forgive her for that. Not that he was scared that she might damage or take anything, but that she actually suspected him.

"She doesn't even trust you anymore. You've hurt her."

"Hurt her?" His eyelids felt heavy. What was Eriol talking about? Something about losing and hurting.

"What made you change so much? Get a grip. You're going to lose her completely if you don't get a grip of yourself. You should know that by now. She trusts everyone else around her more than she trusts in you. One might think that you are a stupid idiot. You are the most exasperating…" Eriol sweat-dropped. Now, Clow Reed never lost his patience. But Eriol was different. Syaoran was sleeping. Eriol sighed. He'd have to tell Tomoyo that the "talk" had been completely unsuccessful.

Stomp stomp. Bam. BAM. Syaoran stomped down from his room, 801, to Eriol's room, 805. A bleary eyed Suppi-chan opened the door. "What do you want? It's midnight."

"What are you doing here, brat? We're trying to sleep!" Kero-chan stated, extremely annoyed.

"Hiiragizawa! Come out this instant!" Syaoran demanded.

"What is it now?" Eriol asked, stretching.

"Do you think you can get away with insulting me like that?"

"Yes." Everyone fell head over heels. Nakuru, alias Ruby Moon and Miho had joined them from the connecting next door room. "Someone needs to knock some sense into your brain, and I can't see anyone else to do it. We all know something big is going to happen soon."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Compared to Eriol's calmness, Syaoran was practically throwing a tantrum.

Nakuru whispered to Miho, "He woke us all up in the middle of the night, just because he had been sleeping when Eriol tried to talk to him earlier on?"

"I guess." Miho smiled. Whatever was going to happen, it would be fun.

"Will people just stop interfering with my life and let me be?" Syaoran clenched his fist. Truthfully, half of him felt like he was acting foolishly, trying to challenge Eriol, the king of tranquillity, but the other half of him felt a burning rage, though he didn't know why.

"You're going to hurt others if you continue to live so recklessly. And you'll end up hurting yourself. Sakura-san has always counted on you to support her. Maybe in your heart you still do, but you're doing your best to make it seem as if you are against her. Someday, she's going to be so apart from you, you wouldn't be able to reach her." Eriol said this all perfectly calmly, as if he was saying, "It's a nice day." Yet, Miho knew he was dead serious.

"So, you think you're so much better than me, and know everything. Well, I challenge you! Let's see who's really better!" Syaoran's amber eyes flickered, faced by Eriol's mild blue ones.

"Well, that will be interesting. Key that holds the power of darkness. Show your true self to me. I, Eriol command you under contract. Release!" Eriol held his great sun staff in the air. "Seal!" Immediately, the room was sealed from any harm and prevented any noise or outer disturbance.

For a moment, Syaoran wondered what mess he had gotten himself into. Then, grinning recklessly, he whipped out his sword._ Let's see who's stronger_. He had always awaited his chance. Attacking first, he sent out a whirlwind of air. Eriol dodged easily. In return, Eriol blasted out a ball of flame. With a sweep of Syaoran's sword, it disappeared. Soon, a series of attacks began, both of them deftly coming up with an apt counteract.

"You've improved," Eriol commented, smiling. He sent out a forceful waterspout. "But that doesn't make you better than me." With a little struggle, Syaoran managed to engulf it in fire.

"Well, take this!" Syaoran said, sending out bolts of lightening.

"Stop it!" Sakura commanded. The bolts stopped in midair.

Shrugging, Miho said, "I tried to stop her. Who knew she would still be awake and sense the magic?"

"Ah, the brat taught her how to sense it well," Kero-chan said slyly.

Angrily, Sakura said, "What are you two doing? We're not enemies. We have greater enemies to fight, and why are you having a "who's the strongest magician" contest?" Then she broke off, realizing who she was scolding. Gazing disdainfully at Syaoran, Sakura turned to Eriol, "Are you all right, Eriol-kun? I didn't mean to preach to you. You know more, anyway." Syaoran felt as if there was a blow in his stomach, as Sakura turned her back to him.

"Don't worry about me. I may not use that much power any more," Eriol said smiling. "But that doesn't mean that I still don't have it."

"I always knew that. And you wouldn't use it for silly reasons, either," Sakura said, specifically directing it to someone.

"Spoil sport. Just when things were about to get fun," Miho muttered. Grinning lazily, she tiptoed and whispered to Syaoran, "Doesn't it hurt you when she confides to people who are almost complete strangers, more than you? It must scare you immensely. Who knows what will await tomorrow?"

_December 31st…_

"Great. How does she expect me to keep an eye on her when she's bouncing around from her friends, and between Eron and Eriol?" Syaoran swerved around the bookstore to the café. "I don't care if everyone thinks I'm daft or crazy. I'm not losing sight of her until we safely pass over this year." He ducked under the clothing rack and emerged in front of the cashier, refusing to let her out of view. Eron leaned over to murmur something in her ear. Laughing her tinkling laugh, Sakura tried on a red beret with a pompom on top, tilting her head in front of the mirror.

"What did you say?" A clear, laughing voice asked. Syaoran found himself staring into the innocent gray eyes of Miho, who stared at him as he was mad, talking to himself.

Well two can play at a game. Smiling his warmest smile, Syaoran said, "You're exactly who I was looking for, Miho. Come, I'll buy you anything you want. Didn't you say you want a new hat? That red one over there looks nice." Literally, he dragged her to the hat stand.

Biting her lip, Sakura craned her neck over just out of curiosity. For the past 3 days, she'd been trying her best to avoid Syaoran. _Looks like I didn't even need to worry. _Throughout the whole day, Syaoran had completely been ignoring her, while being so _friendly_ to all her other friends. Not that she cared. Tonight…

"You'll save a dance for me tonight, won't you, Syaoran 'niichan?" asked Miho.

"If you're very good, I will," Syaoran replied lightly.

"But you're going to dance all the slow ones with me," Erika claimed, slipping her arms into Syaoran's.

"Miss, you're wrinkling the shirt," the salesperson said.

"Sorry," Sakura replied automatically dropping the shirt that she was strangling, wishing it was his neck. As if Syaoran would be spending New Years Eve partying and dancing.

"You look fantastic!" Sakura exclaimed as Erika swirled around in her slinky, mature black silk dress with the slits on the side. Definitely, Erika was a knock out. No wonder Syaoran fell for her.

"Of course I do, dear." Erika piled her glossy violet curls on top of her head and clipped it with a diamond pin. "This is my first real 'big' party since the one in Paris, before I came to Tomoeda. I do hope Mike would be there, too. Isn't he cute?"

"Mike?" Miho asked, bending over to slip into shoes. A key on a chain slipped out from under her dress. It startled Sakura. It was like the one she had. Of course. Eriol gave Miho a staff, too.

"Mike's only 22, I heard. I can't believe he's the best photographer in New York, though," Meirin said.

"His father is the owner of the top modeling agencies," Miho added.

Grimly, Sakura secured her hair in a sleek golden-brown bun, simple yet elegant. Also, durable in case of extra trouble. Underneath her long swishy black dress, she wore black tights. Just in case she had to run. Of course, Tomoyo would faint if Sakura wore boots or sneakers. She settled for her lowest-heeled, most comfortable leather shoes. As a final touch, she fastened a single red rose on the strap of her sleeveless dress. Eron had given it to her. Of course, she hadn't been expecting any from Syaoran. Unlike other's she was dreading New Year's Eve.

Finished dressing, they headed for their limousine, to take them to the grand ballroom.

Grudgingly, Sakura had to admit that Syaoran must be the most stunning person that she ever knew. Not a pretty, perfect handsome like Eron, nor the mysterious charm of Eriol, but something that she couldn't place in that cutting, striking figure. Little did she know that underneath his perfect fitting blazer was a binocular, a knife, ward papers and so forth, and that he had completely warmed up for a night of sprinting and action, swearing that he would never let his sight go off her.

"Hmm?" Sakura turned to face Eron, who was gorgeous in black, setting off his elegant dark hair pulled back. His eyes were a beautiful golden color, like the candlelight. She wondered how she ever thought that they could be mysterious and forbidding.

"Pretty necklace. It's very… unique." Eron picked the star crystal necklace off her neck, now revealed by the scoop neck of her dress. "Was it a present?"

"Hmm? I guess."

"You seem a little distracted. Are you enjoying the party?" Eron asked again, refusing to take his bright gaze off her. Little did she know that her simple black dress and single rose set off her sparkling emerald eyes perfectly.

"The buffet was great, and the different people, as wealthy as they may be are very nice. Also, it was interesting to meet the follow up winners of the Talented Young Director Contest and their crew." Smiling, she added, "And I can see your sister's baiting her next victim."

"Oh, Erika's always like that. Poor Mike. At least your brother is free for the moment—never mind that." Nakuru was literally dragging Touya to the dance floor.

"Do you want to?" Eron offered his hand in a charming motion.

"Hmm? Oh sorry. Sure, I'd dance." Sakura moved towards the floor with Eron, blushing when he put his strong arms around her slim waist. She had to admit Eron was a great dancer, no matter how spaced out she was.

Then she frowned. What was Syaoran doing, dancing with Erika? His head was buried in her luxurious curls, and seemed like a dream couple in advertisements. He never was into social things, was he? Well, he surely looked like he was enjoying it.

"Ouch, why are you dragging me through the dance crowd? Are we dancing or wrestling?" Erika complained. "My shoes are killing me."

"Sorry. Err… this music is very upbeat…" Syaoran's eyes diverted to the dark and golden head swaying to the music. There she went again, disappearing into the crowd. How was he supposed to keep an eye on her when she kept on sticking to slinky Eron, who's trick of disappearing was killing him? Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to dance with Erika. Who suggested it in the first place? He groaned. It was his own idea. One couldn't expect him to just stand in the middle of the dance floor looking for Sakura and getting in everyone's way. So, he hooked up with Erika. Then, his eyes met Sakura's for a moment, as she looked up from Eron's shoulder. Smoothly, he led Erika across the floor. Two can play at a game.

_It's there. I knew it. _Sakura looked up to see a dark cloaked figure mingled among the fine guests of the New Year's Eve Ball. Evidently, no one else could see it. And she knew that it would cause trouble. Excusing herself, she followed the cloaked figure, dodging this person and that. No one. She could count on and believe in no one. She was in this on her own. Who knew who the enemy would be? Your closest friend may be your worse enemy. The black shadow slipped out of the ballroom, and she followed.

_Where is she going? How in the world am I supposed to watch over her tonight? Going this way, I'm not going to be able to keep up with her till midnight. God, she doesn't trust anyone. She's trying to take everything on her own_. Quickly Syaoran ditched Erika.

"Hey, this is my favorite song! Where are you going?" Erika called out.

"Sorry. I've got urgent business." Syaoran loosened his tie and slipped through the crowd, following Sakura's golden-brown head. For a second, it dissolved in to the crowd all dressed in black. Then, she popped out again way across the room.

Gasping at the nipping icy wind as she stepped outside the gateway, Sakura swerved around, examining the bare streets. The black cloaked figure paused, and beckoned at her with a skeletal hand. She followed. Remembering the first day of their trip, in the airport, she recollected the note. Next time… After the false bomb alarm, the note said next time. Which mean that there would be another big explosion, this time. Tonight. And that skeleton head. What was that?

Suddenly, the black shape evaporated into the air, without a trace. Hesitantly, she returned back to the ballroom. No one was there. Or at least, she could see no one. Just a moment ago, it had been bustling with elegant men and women, musicians, and waiters. Then, she gazed down at her body. She could see right through it. She didn't exist; she was invisible. No one was there. Nobody was there for her. She was all alone, with no control. Bolting out of the building, she walked faster and faster, trying to move further apart from the black figure and put more distance between her and the unknown. She twisted into this corner and that, from alley to alley, moving further and further away from the safe party site.

Sakura had returned to the ballroom for a second, gazed around, then ran out again. She can't see us, realized Syaoran. _She can't see anyone, including herself. It's almost as if she's losing her mind, her existence._

"Damnit. I lost track of her." Somewhere in the streets, Syaoran had lost her as she slipped into the corners. With his binoculars, he tried to gaze into the distance. Not even a tiny speck. Sakura had sensed that someone had been following her and definitely made sure that she escaped without a trace. She would let no one catch her. Then all would be lost.

Gazing down at the black alley, a sickening sense of reality swept over Syaoran. She was gone. Though he had vowed he would never let go of her for at least that night, he had failed in keeping watch. And an evil was out there to overwhelm her in any moment. Slowly, he walked back where everyone else was partying. Frowning, he made up his mind.

"Can I see you for a moment?" Syaoran tapped Eriol's shoulder. "Outside?"

"Oh no! He's playing with me right now. Don't bother him!" Miho protested innocently, and Syaoran knew it was to exasperate him.

Coolly, Eriol asked, "What's the matter Li-san? Can't it wait?"

Struggling with his pride, Syaoran whispered, "Please. It's important."

Thoughtfully, Eriol said, "Well, I don't know. I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now… Oh all right."

Outside, it was much quieter. Tomoyo had insisted on following, along with Miho and Nakuru. So had Yue, transformed from Yukito. _Great_, Syaoran thought sarcastically. _The more the merrier._ Briefly, he explained the situation to them.

Clenching his teeth, Syaoran ended "Sakura's in danger, and I need help."

Staring blankly, Miho asked, "So? What does that have to do with Eriol?"

"Don't make this harder than it already is... I-I can't manage it all by myself."

"Oooh Are you actually admitting that you need help, that you can't stand alone?" Ruby Moon chided.

Smiling, Tomoyo murmured, "Eriol's Action Plan #4, Syaoran's self dignity and pride."

"Eh?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow. Great, even Tomoyo was making things worse. He might as well just go on his knees and beg Eriol. What a fall for him! God, he hated Eriol's guts. But, what else could he do? It was urgent. The things he did for Sakura—and did she know it?

"What good thing have you exactly done this winter, or even since you came here?" Miho challenged, enjoying Syaoran's serious frown and inner struggle to keep an even temper.

"Nothing."

"What makes you deserve any assistance?"

"It's not for me. It's for Sakura," Syaoran replied quietly.

"So?" Tilting her head, Miho's glossy auburn hair whipped her chin as her sea gray eyes glittered.

"Ha, what a blow for the brat," Cerberus, who had joined the crowd, mocked.

"Just leave him alone," Yue said quietly, his silvery eyes flashing, the first nice thing he had done in quite a while. He tossed back his flowing silver hair and arrogantly stared down at the rest of the crew. "Sakura's my mistress after all."

Pausing, Syaoran looked down and added slowly, "Please."

Grinning, Miho looked sideways at Eriol, who was smiling gradually.

Finally, Eriol spoke, "If you insist."

Secretly sighing in relief, Syaoran muttered, "So that's that. And don't expect me to go on my knees with gratitude."

"Brat! Wait till I see your plea to Eriol on Tomoyo's video," Cerberus mocked.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" asked Spinel Sun.

"Now, down to business." Syaoran looked straight into everyone's eyes, his amber eyes cool and level again.

Where was she right now? Rubbing her bare arms, Sakura wished for the hundredth time that she had brought her coat with her. Not that it mattered. She couldn't even see herself, or anyone else. The Erase. Her fortune had predicted Invisibility.

Suddenly, she became aware that someone was trailing her. There was no escape._ I am watching you in New York._ Tumbling over the stairs, Sakura grabbed up her long black dress and began to run away from the mocking grinning skull who was holding a noose with one hand.

Eriol and Miho were in charge of stopping time for the moment. It was especially most difficult in the turn of the year. Ruby Moon and Yue were in charge of putting everyone to sleep and to protect them. Cerberus and Spinel Sun were in charge of tracing down the Invisible (without any disturbances.) After their tasks, they had to grasp an understanding of what the "big explosion" that would occur might be. Meanwhile, Tomoyo would be videotaping, no matter how many times people told her it was dangerous.

And he, Syaoran, was to find Sakura in the meantime.

"Sakura, stop!"

She refused to listen to the voice. Who knew what it was, who knew what illusion it may be? Sprinting faster, Sakura ran further and further away from the urgent voice. Her calves ached and her soft leather shoes pinched at her toes. At last, like after a game of tag, Sakura slowed down, out of breath.

"Baka! Are you stupid or what? What good is this game of chase going to do us? Get a grip. This is Li Syaoran, you're Kinomoto Sakura. Calm down and let's think through this step by step." With a leap, Syaoran grabbed Sakura's wrist.

"Let go of me!" Sakura commanded, trying to snatch out her wrist. She no longer had the endurance to run on.

With a sick realization, Syaoran knew that Sakura could not see him, nor see herself, even if he could see the her outlines and features perfectly clearly, down to the fear and dread in her clouded emerald eyes. She was under complete control of the Invisible. Realizing that the black cloaked skeleton was aiming for Sakura, Syaoran quickly dragged her and ran to another abandoned street in New York. Though she struggled, Syaoran made sure that Sakura could not escape from him, and be devoured by the evil force. Finally, he stopped in a relatively undisturbed area and let got of Sakura, who no longer had the strength to run off again.

Desperately, Syaoran said in a cracked voice, "Why won't you trust me?"

Angrily, she retorted between breaths, "Trust you? What have you ever done to let me trust you? Anyway, I don't even know who you are. How can I trust a stranger?"

"I've been with you all through. I'm was your rival, you said you hated me. We've been through a lot. Get it?"

Ruefully, she asked, "How can I believe you?" Yet, something in her eyes flickered. Could she actually she a faint outline of a tall boy now? Her own hands started to appear again. Was she not going blind or crazy after all?

Suddenly, she realized that Syaoran was standing right behind her. She could feel his gentle breath on her neck. He was the real Syaoran, after all. Unable to hold back any longer, Syaoran hugged her from the back and whispered in a broken voice into her ear, "Trust me, Sakura. God, I don't know how things got so crazy, but believe in me once more." Drawing her tighter to him, he continued, "I'm tired of playing tag with you and chasing you blindly. I don't know if this makes a difference anymore but you asked me once, 'what of the lone wolf?' You're right. I'm not gonna let you fight this alone. I don't care what happens afterwards, but don't think of escaping from me, Sakura."

Syaoran realized that Sakura had been trembling. Who ever told her to run out in the middle of a New York winter in a sleeveless summer dress? "You're cold."

"No," she replied softly. Evergreen eyes were glistening.

"Liar. You're shivering as if you're getting electrocuted or something." Ignoring her retorts, he continued, "I wish I had the warmest fur coat to wrap around you but—" he broke off. He had nothing to offer. "I don't have anything, Sakura." _But me_. Instinctively, he refused to let his arms drop from around her.

Relaxing, Sakura leaned back against Syaoran's firm chest. No one could exactly call her name in that same way. And no one had the same effect in rousing her anger, and calming her down so easily. The tenderness in his voice was rich with emotion that she thought was incapable of him having. No longer did she have any doubt or suspicion. Syaoran's warm, strong arms wrapped around her quenched the shivering. _I don't care if it's a dream or an illusion… I wish this moment can last forever…_ His outline was as clear and bright as the day. No longer did the Invisible hold its ghostly power over her. The real Sakura was back. How could she ever go so crazy and suspect Syaoran out of all people? That skull. It had that much dominance over her sensibility and mind. How could she suspect Syaoran when she—

"Sakura? I—"

"What are you doing?" Miho asked, walking into the dark alley of New York, holding out her staff for light.

As if Sakura was a hot iron, Syaoran dropped his arms from around her shoulders, and Sakura bolted up straight, turning a furious pink color.

"Uh—I found her… So, how's things goin'?" Syaoran asked casually, trying not to stammer or turn a tomato red.

"We're finished. Time's stopped and everyone's asleep and doubly protected. We just need to figure out whatever the 'big explosion,' might be," Eriol contributed, holding up his staff. Eriol Action Plan #5, Syaoran's inability to restrain his true heart and emotions for too long. "I'm glad you're all right, Sakura-san. Li-san was really worried. I was worried too. It seems like you're safe, though."

"The big explosion…" Furrowing his dark eyebrows, Syaoran thought deeply, trying to ignore Eriol's immediate charm taking effect over Sakura. _When this is over… beware Hiiragizawa._

In an exaggerated shocked tone, Sakura exclaimed, "Syaoran-kun, you mean you_ still_ didn't figure out what the big explosion would be?

"Well sorry," he sarcastically replied. "As if you know, either."

"Of course I do." Grinning Sakura replied. "What is the biggest event on New Year's Eve? I'll give a hint: it's very pretty and we like to watch it in the sky."

"Fireworks!" Miho, Tomoyo, and Cerberus shouted.

"Fireworks?" Syaoran asked, clearly puzzled.

"Right." Counting off her fingers, Sakura stated in an orderly fashion, "Currently, there are 3 main problems to deal with. First, is the Invisible, which is practically conquered and probably was used for a diversion. Second, is the Explosive, which may cause permanent damage, and is also a big disaster. Intentionally, it is meant for midnight, when the fireworks go off, but since time is stopped, we can deal with that too. Lastly is the unknown. It is the black cloaked skeleton stalker who is causing all the problem ever since the Tokyo Airport. Hoe-e! I hope it's not a ghost—" Darkly, she added, "And behind all this is the actual plotter, but I guess some day I'd find out, when the right time comes. So, here we go!"

Groaning, Syaoran thought, _Sakura is back._

At that moment, loud fireworks went off in the air, one by one.

"Pretty!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Stupid! That means the big explosion's coming soon and we're gonna get blasted off." Syaoran swept out his sword.

From another explosion, a note floated down,

**So, the show's about to begin. Pity, it will only end in ashes. I'm watching you all through the night.**

Like always, it was only signed by a black skeleton mask. Sakura swerved around. The black cloaked skeleton was heading towards her. However, no on else could see it but her.

Whipping out cards, she called out, "Sword! Fly" With wings sprouting from her shoulders and the narrow sword, Sakura jumped up to meet the black frame. Using full force, Sakura slashed the sword down. It evaporated into air again.

"Behind you!" called Cerberus.

Before Sakura could swerve around, Syaoran stabbed the thing with his sword. Giving a piercing wail, the skeleton vanished into air again.

"Where did it go?" He asked. Before he could collect his head, the form slashed down on Sakura once more, full speed. Sweeping in front of her, Yue sent out a hail of ice bolts. The black skeleton disappeared again.

Meanwhile, the fireworks were exploding more rapidly than every, flooding the starless night with blinding light.

"You've got to do something about that!" Cerberus shouted.

"I know but—" Sakura dodged from the cloaked skeleton, shivering as it brushed her side. "STONE!" She aimed one of her newer cards at it. For a moment, the skeleton turned to stone. Immediately, it cracked open again. Hit by a shower of fire drops, Sakura flew over to the sky, barely missing being hit by another firecracker, and drew out "Shadow!" If she couldn't see the dark force when it turned invisible, she could watch the shadow move. And then, she wouldn't be taken unexpectedly.

"Look! The sky looks like it's exploding!" Miho shouted.

"You and Spinel Sun! Look after all the other people! My spell won't hold off much longer, I'm sad to say, since the changing of the year makes it difficult to hold time." Eriol stated. Nodding, Miho and Spinel Sun went off to ensure the other's safety. With a swirl of his staff, Eriol ensured double safety over the buildings and themselves with a stronger shield than before.

At that moment, the night sky was a magnificent blaze of white light. Keeping an eye on the Sakura, the next time cloaked skeleton approached, she managed to slice it's shoulder. Yet, the light and noise was blinding and deafening her. And some inner voice told her that she could not handle the explosions and the stalker together. And it seemed as if the fireworks wouldn't last much longer, before the big bang.

A slow, cunning smile spread of Eriol's face. Syaoran noted that was when Eriol found the situation the most amusing.

"You can do something, easily I bet," Syaoran muttered.

Raising his sun staff high above his head, Eriol began to focus his power. Clow's magic circle glowed around him.

Meanwhile, Sakura swept into the air with agility. After all that she'd been through, the new force shouldn't take her lightly. Centering all her power onto the tip of the Sword, Sakura slashed down mercilessly at the grinning skull. Before she could draw the Sword out, the black form looped the noose around her neck. Immediately, Syaoran slashed the noose off, as Sakura regained her breath. Blasting a stream of fire, Cereberus leaped over the figure, while Yue flung out razor sharp icicles, his silvery eyes gleaming mercilessly. As it tried to dissolve into air, Syaoran pierced his Five Force Sword into its back, pinning it clearly down. The swords red tassel swung victoriously. With a final touch, Sakura jumped down, slicing the skull head into two. With a rattle, the skeleton dropped to the floor. Immediately, a black cloud formed around it.

At the time, Eriol drew all the powers and exotic sparks of light into a condensed ball over his head, in front of his majestic staff.

"What's happening?" Sakura asked as the black fog grew denser around the split skull.

Fumbling from his pocket, Syaoran drew out the embroidered skeleton mask badge that he had ripped off from the person being controlled. Throwing it to ground, he thrust his sword into it. With a final shrieking moan that rang through the night, the darkly cloaked skeleton wailed and materialized.

"Sakura!" Everyone called.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura concentrated the condensed explosive ball in front of her. If she let it escape, it would cause an eruption ten times as large as the one it would have created since the power was rippling to escape. Focusing, she concentrated the evil cloud of the skull along with it. Feeling a ripping pain rivet through her body, she ignored the bursting in her head.

"Spirit of the dark forces!" Sakura shouted. "I, Sakura, command you." Stronger than ever, she commanded, "Return to a new shape under contract!" The mixture of different forces struggled to escape. With a new resoluteness, Sakura declared, striking down her star staff, "SAKURA CARD!"

Immediately, the blaze of light extracted into 3 different direction, swirling and twisting dizzily. In front of her, 3 new cards appeared. The Invisible. It had "nothing" for its picture. The Explosive with a fiery explosion. And the Stalker, with a cloaked skeleton leering out at the world.

Rightfully, the Explosive belonged to Eriol, who offered it to Sakura, who then gave it to Syaoran. "I don't want it. Err—I might be tempted to misuse it." Sakura said.

"And what exactly do you plan to do with that card if you kept it?" Syaoran asked sourly.

A little too sweetly, Sakura replied, "Blow up your house when I get mad."

"You!" Then he trailed off.

Sakura was already lost in deep thought at the card that had caused so much trouble over the past few days. The Stalker. It had stalked her all the way from Japan. Now, it was over. Sighing, she shoved it to the back of the cards, adding it to the list of cards that she would never use. Yet, the Invisible had many possibilities.

"Sakura-chan was soooooo kawaii!!!" Tomoyo screeched. "Now, I can add it to the new video I'm making!"

"Another video?" Sakura squeaked.

"Oh no," groaned Syaoran in unison with her.

"Wait, it's almost midnight! We've got to go to Times Square with the rest of the guests to see the fireworks at 12!" Tomoyo exclaimed in horror. Time had started to click away again.

"Fireworks?" Sakura asked in dismay.

"I don't think there's any left…" Ruby Moon commented dryly. "Nooo! I was gonna watch it with Touya-kun!"

"Just imagine New Year's Eve with no fireworks!" Miho burst out, aghast.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Syaoran said.

"Wow! Listen everyone! The brat has an idea!" Kero-chan said sarcastically.

"Shut up!"

_11:55 PM, December 31st, New Year's Eve at Times Square…_

"I think I'm going to get trampled alive by all the people," Meirin complained as she shoved her way through the crowds in Times Square.

"Where's Syaoran-kun?" Erika asked, extremely annoyed. "Great! My hair's getting messed up because of all these people."

"Get off, Nakuru!" Touya found it impossible to push away Nakuru, since everyone else seemed to have their minds set up to shove her against him. "I just hate crowds!"

"By the way, where's your little sister?" Yukito asked, unruffled by the stampede of people in Times Square.

A little loudly, Miho said, "Gee, I wonder where Sakura and Syaoran are. Of course they would not be anywhere TOGETHER. I mean, why would the want PRIVACY in the middle of NEW YEARS EVE."

"What?" Touya gawked at Miho, speechless.

Tomoyo murmured, "Eriol's Action Plan #6. Brotherly protection gets in the way."

"Kaho-san was right. You are very funny, Kinomoto-san," Miho commented.

"Kaho said that about me? Grr…" Touya started to smoke.

Yukito tried to calm him, in vain.

"Wee! I can't wait till the fireworks!" Miho clapped like an innocent child, her chin length reddish auburn hair tousled prettily. Several people glared at her sourly. Some had enough fireworks for the whole New Year to come.

"How come you're not joining the rest of the crowd in Times Square?" Sakura asked, joining beside Syaoran on the roof of a tall building overlooking the Square.

"Eh?" Syaoran replied, "I don't want to be trampled by the crowd. Plus, there's a better view from here."

"Same here. Anyway, what did you do about the fireworks? Are you sure you could replace them after all those that went off?" Sakura could feel the cool wind at the roof top brush against her face.

"You'll see. But how come you're not down there with the rest?" Syaoran motioned his head, down into the crowd. Somewhere lost in the millions of people were their friends.

Hugging her arms, Sakura thought, _I think he'd laugh if I say that I would rather be here with him. Overlooking a New Year with Syaoran…_

"TEN!" Millions of people started to shout.

_This feeling in my heart._

"NINE!"

_Just as long as he's here, I'm happy, because…_

"EIGHT!"

_What is this feeling?_

"SEVEN!"

_I don't care what he thinks._

"SIX!"

_I can't help this tingling inside me._

"FIVE!"

_Will he think I'm crazy if I shout "I love you Syaoran" on top of this roof?_

"FOUR!"

_What an insane impulse._

"THREE!"

_I'm glad that I'm too much of a coward._

"TWO!"

_Syaoran, why you out of all people?_

"ONE!!!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" There was a roar of shouting ringing across New York and Times Square.

BAM! BAMBAMBAM! BAM! BOOM! Consecutive star-bursts of fantastic fireworks illuminated the night sky, flooding the world with beautiful electric colors. For half an hour, breath taking explosions of magnificent light enthralled viewer of all age, from toddlers to elderly couples. Some fireworks spun in spirals, zigzagging through the sky, others burst like sunflowers, some started small then grew gigantic, still others showered twinkling light. Rainbow colors filled the endless sky, raining down its glorious drizzle of brightness.

After a breath taking moment of silence, Sakura asked in awe, "How'd'you manage all this, Syaoran?"

Grinning, he held up the Explosive card with two fingers. "Anything is possible. For me, for you, for the whole world. Now don't you regret giving away this card? Not that you would have thought about how to use it, if you kept it."

"YOU! I hate you!" Sakura exclaimed, yet laughed silently because Syaoran looked so pleased at his handiwork. Little did they know that the firecracker programmers were puzzled, asking how fireworks that weren't planned ended up in the sky.

"But isn't it nice?" Syaoran asked, gazing up into the shining sky.

"It's very pretty. In fact, the best that I've ever seen."

"Amazing."

"What?"

"That at least you're not scared of firecrackers."

"Why—" Suddenly, there was a loud popping noise right beside her. Jumping she cried, "HOE-EEEEEEE!"

"Never mind," Syaoran restated. Before Sakura could pelt him with reproach, he pointed up at the sky. "Look, that's the last one for the New Year. See, it's for you."

Calming down, Sakura stared at the firecracker, which started as a small glowing light ball, which then blossomed into the brilliant magnificence of a rosy pink colored cherry blossom, slowly blooming into the stark black night sky. Gradually, it showered down as little sprinkles of cherry pink light, like sakura petals floating down the night sky to bless all people with its beauty. People oohed and aahed.

With shining emerald eyes, reflecting the dazzling lights of the fireworks, Sakura clapped her hands in pure joy and childish delight. "It's beautiful Syaoran… I don't know whether to be mad at you for scaring me, or admire you for your—creativity."

"Right?" Syaoran seemed genuinely excited for the New Year… The first time in 15 years. His wind tossed chestnut brown hair emphasized the glow in his warm amber eyes. Instead of staring at the fireworks, Sakura gazed contentedly at him.

Meanwhile, the Times Square fireworks programmers were even more confused about where the last firecracker had come from. They had never even dreamed up such an idea. Yet, internationally, that celebration had been remembered as the most outrageously extreme and stunning light show, ever.

"Eriol's Action Plan #7. When those two are alone, they can be capable of anything," Tomoyo concluded, capturing the whole episode into her V8.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Eriol asked, puzzled.

"I always do, don't I, Eriol-kun? Hmm. I wonder if Sakura-chan would be touched if she sees the recording of Li-kun begging you to help him save her."

"Ahh, but he wouldn't like it." Eriol pictured a bursting Syaoran when he would see the video.

"Oh ho ho... But everyone else would!" Tomoyo gazed at the new year with a satisfied sigh. "I just hope we can have a nice, pleasant, peaceful time for the rest of our trip."

"So that you can videotape Sakura-san for the remaining 2 days?" Eriol questioned.

Looking straight into each other's eyes, they said together, "And on with the next Eriol's Action Plan!" Then, they broke out grinning.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2001!!!**

Wish-chan: All right, first off, this is my New Year's present to all my readers who have supported me all through... Thank you to all those who e-mailed me! I've done my best to reply all but these days, I was bogged down by exams, sorry. Sorry for all the waiting-- but hey, it's now been over one year since I started New Trials. Umm, next chapter would just be fluff, the kinda stuff that Tomoyo would plan for the New York trip... "No more talk of darkness," (Phanton of the Opera, "Say You Love Me.") And it will be the concluding chapter of the New York trip. Then, I can move on to the fun stuff. (Grins.) D'you know how long I've been waiting to get over this stuff? No, I guess not... Sigh... Oh, and I know that there lotsa confusing things and unanswered things, but eventually, they'll come clear. And as we all now, how could Sakura ever have suspected Syaoran? C'mon, we all knew that he's still good old Syaoran who wouldn't even think of harming Sakura, rite? But, we must remember "the Stalker" card had that powerful effect. And Eriol's still the most powerful, I think. Not that Sakura and Syaoran aren't, but you know. Eriol's Eriol. Don't you think Eriol and Tomoyo match each other perfectly. Brr... don't wanna even think of Kaho and Eriol. Oh, and how'd'you like S+S's New Year's Eve countdown... Took long enough? They never seem to learn. I just love fireworks... Wouldn't a Sakura firecracker be pretty? Oh and New York is the bomb place for Christmas and New Year's Eve, there's no denying that. That is, if you can stand the cold.


	22. Chapter 20 Picture the Past

**Chapter 20: Picture the Past**

__

_Last episode of the New York saga..._

~~~~~   
_The fire burnt higher and higher above the angry girl's head._

~~~~~

_The next morning, New York City…_

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT HE/SHE IS SUPPOSED TO BE MY MODELING PARTNER?" Syaoran and Sakura shouted at the same time to Mike Kant and pointed accusingly at each other the next morning at the modeling studio. The famous young photographer, Mike Kant sweat-dropped, as they continued in unison, "NO WAY I'M NOT GOING TO BE IN THE SAME PICTURE AS HIM/HER. FORGET THE CONTRACT!"

"Gee, what's wrong with them?" asked Miho, her clear gray eyes filled with mirth.

"Same as usual, I guess," Meirin replied in a bored tone, flipping back her jet-black pigtails. "I would give up my new wardrobe to model with Syaoran, though."

"Naturally, I don't blame Syaoran-kun for not desiring to be in the same picture as Sakura. His great features would be degraded, you know," Erika drawled, examining her perfectly manicured fingernails. Eron glared at his twin sister.

"Of course if you're too scared to take a few pictures, we can always ask Eron-kun to take your place," Tomoyo commented innocently to Syaoran.

"Who says I'm scared. I'll do it!" Syaoran crossed his arms defiantly.

Miho added, "Dear Sakura, I always thought that Erika was prettier—"

"Who says I'm backing out now?" Sakura asked stubbornly.

"That's the spirit!" Mike exclaimed.

"Eriol's Action Plan #8. With the right words, they are so gullible." Tomoyo smiled. Now for some major clicking.

*****

_Dressing room…_

"I don't think I need all these make-up," Sakura tried to say politely.

The make-up woman clucked, "Nonsense! I've been at this for 10 years. I know what I'm doing. You need this to look good in a picture."

Choking on the powder, Sakura sighed.

"Just stick with the natural look, Mavis," Mike said, observing her critically.

"Exactly what I'm doing," the woman replied, dabbing some more light pink gloss on Sakura's lips.

From the other room, Syaoran was protesting, "Great, my hair feels like rock." For the first time, every single hair was perfectly in place.

"The gel is necessary to bring out the right color highlights and gloss," the hairdresser replied. "Plus, it's gonna be windy up there."

"Where?" Syaoran glared back at his reflection.

******   
  
_Empire State Building…_

"Hoe-e! I think I'm getting dizzy." Sakura gazed down from the roof of the hundred story tall Empire State Building. The first part of their contract was pretty simple. Just standing and posing in different clothes for an hour or two in the studio. Plus, it was hopelessly boring and tiring. Now…

"Who's idea was it to do this up here?" asked Syaoran. He swallowed a deep breath of air to steady himself.

"Actually, I suggested it to Mr. Kant," Tomoyo said, her violet hair braided down her back to keep it from blowing into her face as she videotaped the scenario. Sakura and Syaoran: Angelic Models in New York! That's what she'd call the scene. Ecstatically, she thought that Sakura looked beautiful in the fluttering silken white dress, with her glossy light brown hair threaded loosely with dozens of thin satin ribbons. Meanwhile, Syaoran was also dressed in a magnificent dove white, and if he weren't scowling, they would both look like angels of some sort.

"I thought it was a pretty good idea," Mike added. "Okay. Ready? Now smile and look less like you're being stalked or murdered." Sakura shivered at this comment, while Syaoran almost tripped over the fancy cords and wires of the high-tech equipment set up on the roof.

"This is now for the real advertisement, and it is important we get this right, okay?" Mike adjusted the lens.

"How come no one else is up here?" Sakura asked. It was only Syaoran, Mike, Tomoyo, and herself.

"As an internationally renowned photographer," Mike flicked back his blond hair with a confident air. "I think it's a distraction to have other people bustling around, annoying me."

_And also he is a dreadful conceited person_, Sakura mentally added. "First one to mess up has to buy meals for the rest of our trip," Sakura proposed nervously to Syaoran.

"I hope you don't mind going broke then, 'cause I won't blow it first," Syaoran answered. Wryly, he noted that Sakura gulped as she stared down from the 100th story. All the people and the cars on the streets looked like microscopic ants.

"W-who says I'm nervous?" Sakura tried to steady herself.

"I thought you have no problems with heights when you use the fly card."

"This is different." Trying to take a deep gulp of air, Sakura stood straighter.

"Okay, positions!" Mike angled the lighting and camera.   
  
Trying to relax, Syaoran stepped back. Then he blinked. Had he seen something? Suddenly, an unseen force seemed to waver in front of him. Instinctively, he took an attacking stance, clenching his fists into a punching position. And he took one step back, stepping onto one of the snarling chords of the lighting equipment.

He heard Sakura shout in a distance, "Watch out!"

His left foot slipped off the edge of building as they tangled with the cables, and he stumbled backwards off the roof of the 100 floor Empire State, hurling headfirst as the figure radiating Clow Reed's power disappeared in front of his eyes.

_Just like my dream_, Sakura thought. Months ago, she had a dream, where Syaoran fell of the edge, and she called out his name, stretching out for him. But he was gone, gone to a place she could not go. "SYAORAN!" Her voice echoed down the building. She would follow him till the end, as long as she was able to.

"Sakura! What are you doing?" shouted Mike Kant, aghast. Yet, he still held out his camera all the while. He would still click away at his camera if the world were falling apart.

Clenching her eyes with the wind slashing at her body, Sakura hoped that it wouldn't hurt too much when her body reached the concrete floor, a hundred stories below. What was worse was that she was used to falling. Never mind. She wouldn't reach the bottom. She tried to wrestle out her key. _The Fly card is all I need. Then we will both be all right.___

Then Syaoran realized that Sakura had jumped off after him. Instinctively, his hand reached out for her. _This is crazy… How could I be stupid enough to slip off the roof, just because of some illusion? _Stranger, he was sure that he felt Clow Reed's power now that he thought about it. Wind whipped at his face and his heart sank too his toes. Or was it rising to his toes? He was falling headfirst, so his toe was above his head. Forget it. But had there been some kind of trick? One of those tricks that the bastard Eriol found so amusing? Other than those worries, it just felt like the Free-fall ride at an amusement park. Which he happened to hate.

******

"Oh dear." Watching from the 99th floor of the Empire State Building, Eriol sweat-dropped as the pair fall. Eriol's Action Plan #9, they would go to any extent for each other, whether practical or not.

"I guess you didn't realize that Syaoran would slip off the roof when you set that illusion in front of him. I love him, but… jeez." Miho shook her head. "Or that Sakura would be stupid enough to jump after him," Miho commented as she stood beside Eriol on the 99th floor.

"Stupid… or courageous?" Holding out something in front of him, Eriol commanded, "Key that hides forces of darkness. Show your true self to me. I Eriol, command you under contract. Release!" Flicking his staff towards the descending pair, Eriol sent out a beam of power to prevent them from plunging to the concrete sidewalk way down below.

From Syaoran's back a bright aura glowed and tickled, and then sprouted immense white feather wings, which graduated his free-fall. When Syaoran found that he could fly with the steady wings, he immediately straightened out. Sweeping below Sakura, he caught her in his arms with a soft thud.

"Don't you ever get tired of falling?" he asked, scolding, yet with a gentle overtone as Sakura's eyes spun round and round.

Calming her heart as she stared down at the far off sidewalk, she breathed in relief and answered, "Yes. But look who's talking. You fell off first, which was very stupid. How could you trip over the lighting chords?" Though Syaoran blushed a dull red at his clumsiness, his grip on her was iron tight.

"At least I don't go jumping off the Empire State building on purpose."

It was Sakura's turn to turn red. Quickly, she mumbled, "I wasn't thinking. But still, it's your fault for being so clumsy. "

"Don't forget we're still in the air," Syaoran threatened jokingly. "If you make me mad, I can…" Without warning, he let go of Sakura's waist for a second, taking advantage of the fact that he had wings, while Sakura didn't.

"HOE-E!!!" Sakura shrieked as her stomach lurched, even as Syaoran immediately caught her again. "I _HATE_ you, Li Syaoran!"

"You do?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow, pretending to drop her again, though he was holding Sakura firmly in his strong supple arms.

"N-no…" Giddily, Sakura gazed down at the far off New York street, and gulped. "Strange conversation to have in the middle of the air." Then, she released her staff and used the "Fly" card, giving her a set of wings also, declaring, "I don't trust you to keep me from falling anymore." On a side note, she added, "I hope people down there think that we're birds or something."

Syaoran sweat-dropped at the thought of viewers seeing two humans with wings. At least they were so high up, most people wouldn't be able to see them carefully. Then, he commented dryly, "That Eriol…"

"Hoe-e? What about Eriol-kun?" Sakura tilted her head, letting her glossy hair tumble across her face.

"You haven't figured out? And where'd'you think I got these silly wings from?" Syaoran asked, pointedly flapping them. "He set an illusion in front of me—that's why I slipped."

"But why would he do that?" Slyly, she said poking his side, "Excuses, excuses. Don't bother to act like you didn't slip because of clumsiness."

"I'm not making excuses!" But his retorts were lost in the air as they flew back to the top of the roof.

"I believe you!" shouted Sakura, over the roaring gust of wind.

At the top, they faced each other for a moment, without words of bickering or consolidation. Not for the first time, Syaoran realized how bright and soulful Sakura's eyes were. Tomoyo, of course videotaping added that Sakura should notice how Syaoran's luxurious chestnut locks made his amber eyes warm and deep. No incident or mishap really surprised her any more after all they've been through, and Tomoyo realized that she liked videotaping Syaoran almost as well as lovely Sakura-chan.

Meanwhile, Mike Kant had clicked away with his camera, nonstop. Sighing in relief when his models were safe, he said, "I don't care what happened—"

"Look, I can explain, about the flying," Syaoran interjected.

Mike interrupted, "It doesn't matter to me, as long as you two are safe—I don't know what the heck you did to fly, or jump of 100 story buildings, as long as things turn out all right." Turning starry eyed, not unlike Tomoyo, he added, "But that was marvelous! Just imagine the sensation! Flying! Wings! It would make the most perfect Valentine's Day advertisement! What should I call the masterpiece picture? Kissed By An Angel? No that's a cliché. Guardian Angel? Hold You for Eternity? Anywhere for You? Reach for the Sky? Of course, I'll just say that the flying stuff was invisible thread. Ohmygosh. This is fabulous!"

Sakura and Syaoran sweat-dropped. All the same, Eriol looked pleased, as he left the Empire State Building, long before Syaoran could blow up on him.

"Why do you even bother?" Miho asked rather vexed, after the crisis was resolved.

For the first time, the composed Eriol looked rather baffled. "I don't know. Strange, I really don't know Miho."

Fingering her chin length thick auburn hair, Miho sighed, "I really should hate Sakura." Eriol raised his eyebrow. On a different note, she added softly, "You know why I began to like him?"

"Li-san? I thought you saw him in the video in that won the contest that your uncle, Tanaka-san sponsored."

"No," Miho paused, as if hesitant to continue. "When I was still living in Japan, before Kaho-san brought me to England, there was an unseen force attacking everyone in the streets. I didn't know what it was at that time, but because of my special powers, I knew something was amiss. As the force was about to attack me, a striking brown-haired boy jumped in front of me with the speed of lightening and he slashed it away with his flashing sword. I guess I was hysterically crying at that time, and though he immediately vanished, I caught a glimpse of his eyes through my blurred sight. They were an understanding golden amber, full of depth and sympathy. As if he could understand my sorrows. And he said quietly, 'Don't stay here, it's dangerous.' I felt as if I could rely on him and felt sheltered and safe. Of course he won't be able to remember me now, but I always remembered him."

Sympathetically, Eriol lay a reassuring hand on Miho's shoulder, his midnight blue eyes softening.

******

_Central Park…_

"Hoe-e! What now?" Sakura asked, looking picturesque in a white coat trimmed with snowy fur and her hair pulled into pigtails at each side of her head, adorned with fluffy pompom hair-ties that looked like snowballs fastened onto her glossy hair.

Scowling in his winter apparel of a blue ski jacket, accented with red stripes, and matching pants, Syaoran said, "I thought that the modeling contract was just take one picture, and it's over."

"Wrong!" exclaimed Mike Kant, adjusting his photography equipment. "I need a variety of pictures to use in the advertisement collection. "Plus, this is so fun! _Except_ for the moment that I thought I had lost my models off the top of a building. Anyway, you two look great in your winter clothes. It's a good thing that Central Park's frosted with fresh white snow. Now, I want you to play in the snow and act like you're having _fun_. Right?"

Both Syaoran and Sakura stared back stonily at the overly enthusiastic Mike.

"W-what? You know. Snow fights, laughter, enjoying the winter day…" Mike perspired more as his model's stare grew even more hostile. "C'mon. Please?" Mike blinked at them prettily with a hurt puppy expression.

Automatically Sakura threw up a ball of snow. "Wow, this is so fun, Syaoran-kun, isn't it?"

"Yes. I love winter," he replied in the exact same bored, sarcastic tone.

"Smile!" Mike prompted.

A fake smile pasted over Sakura's lips, while Syaoran's hard efforts to smile (something he rarely did) ended up being between a snarl and a grimace, giving a sort of fierce wolfish expression.

Slapping his hand onto his forehead, Mike gave up in despair with a shudder.

"Time for Miho-chan to take action!" Miho murmured from a tree branch above the scene in Central Park. Taking a bucketful of icy snow, she dumped the entire content over Sakura's head, who was standing below.

As the slivery, slimy snow poured down her head, Sakura swerved around, and glared at Syaoran. "How dare you—"

"I-I didn't—" Before he could protest, Sakura started gathering a big handful of snow.

Giggling from her hiding position in the tree, Miho dumped another bucket of slush over Syaoran's head. Immediately, Syaoran scowled accusingly at Sakura. "What the—" he started. Yet, Sakura had already slammed a large snowball into his mouth, and the rest of his sentence came out in garbles. Well, he had to admit that she had a good arm in that area.

"Revenge," Sakura exclaimed, slipping a handful of snow down Syaoran's jacket. In return, he started throwing consecutive snowballs, missing every time since Sakura expertly dodged. Meanwhile, he grew miserably drenched in the icy slush, his damp brown hair dripping water onto his equally wet jacket. Gleefully laughing, Sakura was aiming another attack at his head. Before she could, Syaoran knocked her to the ground. She exclaimed in surprise as the coldness seeped through her bottom. Simultaneously, Sakura pulled down Syaoran as well, grabbing down his jacket. A RRIPP sounded, and a part of his sleeve ripped.

"Ooops…" Sakura giggled, as Syaoran awkwardly toppled over backwards. Both of them lay on their backs in the cushioning snow and heaved a sigh, letting out steamy puffs into the air, too tired to continue the fight.

"That was the most fun I had in quite a while," Syaoran said, the heavy frown that had been carved into his smooth forehead for the past days, completely disappearing.

"I haven't been in a snow fight since elementary. And I've never had an opponent who lost so much, either!" she replied, her cheeks rosy from the cold.

Sitting up before Syaoran could protest, she asked, "Truce?"

Slowly gripping her gloved hand with his, he replied doubtfully, "Truce."

"NEVER!" With the hand that she was hiding behind her back, Sakura slammed the snowball onto his head. "You won't get away with dumping a bucketful of slush onto me!"

"What about you?" Syaoran took defense.

Suddenly, there was a shrill, "GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Before another hot fight could arise, Miho had slipped from her the tree above them with a shriek.

"Eh/Hoe-e?" Syaoran and Sakura stood puzzled.

Thud! Miho landed heavily on the snow with her bucket, sheepishly staring up at the shocked faces. Luckily, the thick blanket of snow on the ground prevented any major injuries.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Sakura demanded.

"Just relaxing." Miho tried to cover the bucket and laughed weakly.

"You dumped the bucket of snow at me!" Sakura exclaimed angrily.

"Eh? He he he…" Miho looked desperately for an escape, sweat-dropping heavily.

Catching Syaoran's eye, Sakura nodded. Together, they counted, "One. Two. THREE!" Grabbing a handful of snow each, they both slammed it at Miho in one motion.

"WAI!!!!!" Everyone laughed at Miho's childish squeals as the gray slush dripped over her designer coat, and her stylish hair clotted into a lump. What surprised them, however was when she started laughing along with them after a while. Well, Miho knew she had deserved it.

Then Sakura and Syaoran's attentions diverted. Guiltily, they hung their heads in front of Mike. "Sorry!" They exclaimed at once. Then they glared at each other, for they had a nasty habit of doing and saying the same thing at the same time. (Eriol's Action Plan #10, they are more similar than they would like to admit.) Sakura was pretty certain that Mike Kant would fire them on the spot for disturbing his plan, bickering, fighting, ruining the clothes, and overall being horrible models when the famous photographer could hire much more experience, well-known stars.

At first, Mike stared at the mess solemnly. Everyone else winced. Then slowly grinning, Mike said, "Not at all! That was wonderful. Thank you! You two captured the spirit and fun of youth." Scanning through the film, he marveled the lively twosome, lobbing snowballs at each other with fierce rivalry and movement. Each gesture and expression captured spirit, their eyes full of merry laughter and life. He couldn't have put it any better. Who cared if their hairs were limp and stringy, their clothes wet and wrinkled, or their faces smudged with crystal droplets? From the pictures that he would develop in his photography studio, people would be able to look at them and remember their teen days, the energy and animation of their unforgettable youth, as well as the closeness of friendship never to diminish. Not so long ago, he had been a carefree teen. Spoilt and rich, he used to know how to have fun. Somehow, in his new fancy and elegant career in photography, he had been missing out on something. Those two people reminded him of the natural joy and sincerity of life.   
  


"Okay that's it!" Mike Kant said, after they finished. "Thank you for all you've shown me. Let me tell you one thing. You two are the fussiest, most contrary, stubborn, strong willed models I've ever had." Syaoran and Sakura looked down in remorse. "But," he continued. "You two are the very best. The headache is worth it. If you ever want jobs in this career, contact me any time! Your payment will be deposited into your private banking accounts. Anyway, we'll see each other in the Final Dinner Party tomorrow." On a last note he added, "Good luck!" Knowing that it would sound corny if he said, 'good luck with each other,' he left them to ponder what he meant. And Mike hoped to be able to meet them again, in the future. _But, they're different from Kinomoto Nadeshiko and Li Ryuuren. They are different individuals.___

******

That evening, the whole crew went to the Broadway to watch the musical "Phantom of the Opera." The tragic and touching love story of the young opera singer Christine Daae, the extent that the deformed and haunted Phantom's would go for his undying, doomed love for her, and Christine's faithful lover Raoul, Viscount de Chagny, sprang before them in the hauntingly beautiful music of the genius Andrew Lloyd Webber.

"Is it that sad?" Syaoran asked doubtfully, passing his handkerchief to Meirin, who blew her nose loudly into it at the end. Rather than being emotionally touched, he was wondering if he could play the intricate opening piece on his violin.

"Yes!" Meirin sobbed. "Look at poor Phantom, denied of his love because of the cruel, harsh world which made his face that way, so that he has to hide behind a mask."

"Stupid Raoul!" Erika stated, dabbing the corner of her eyes.

"But he loved Christine, too," Eron commented, shaking his head at his emotional twin sister.

"Stupid Christine," Sakura concluded lightly. The lyrics of the song echoed in her head, as Raoul sang, 'No more talk of darkness, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here, nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you…_' Would anyone ever say something like that to me, like Raoul did to Christine? _'Say you love me…'

"But is it anyone's fault that things were so twisted?" Eriol asked. "Or was it destiny?"

"Yet, why did the Fates choose such a horrible destiny for the suffering Phantom, disfiguring his face and leaving him only his hauntingly beautiful voice? How can the world be so cruel to some, denying them of love and compassion and turning them into a ghost, a monster? Why is life so unfair?" Miho said in a spookily gloomy tone, which made Touya and Sakura narrow their eyes.

"Let's go eat!" stated Yukito, breaking the somber tone. Evidently, Yue drew his appetite more than ever.

******

_Last full day in New York…_

"As you all know, today's our last day in New York City. Tonight, we have a dinner party, with all the important people related to CompTech," Touya announced, sighing with relief that he would only have to put up with Syaoran only one more night.

As if knowing the contempt in Touya's eyes, Syaoran said, "I'm glad too. I don't have to put up with you snoring every night."

"What, you little brat! I don't snore, you little…" Touya was ready to strangle Syaoran.

"So, what will you all do on the last day?" asked Yukito brightly.

Everyone echoed, "SHOPPING!"   
  


"So, what are you going to do? Aunt Ieran would be angry to find you did nothing that she assigned you to do in New York," Meirin commented as everyone prepared for their last fully day in New York City.

"It's okay. I have enough money from the modeling contract to pay back the credit card bills that I blew during Christmas," Syaoran replied, thinking of the tidy sum of dollars in his banking account and the faxes he had received from Hong Kong that he didn't even glance over at.

"Still, she'll be mad." Meirin just wondered how much money Syaoran had spent… and why.

"Then I'll buy her an extra nice present from New York, along with my four extravagant sisters."

"Aww, how nice. Your family must adore you," Erika chided.

Solemnly, Meirin added, "Dutiful son and sweet brother. Syaoran is the pet of the family."

Keeping a straight face, Eron said, "No wonder everyone idolizes him."

Before Syaoran could cut them off, Sakura shouted, "Hoe-e! I didn't buy a present for otou-san yet!"

******

Exactly how did she end up with Syaoran? Tomoyo had said something about "you can help each other choose presents for your parents," and somehow everyone had hastened off their own way. Clasping her hands tight, Sakura felt stifled. _Not Syaoran out of all people. When ever I want to avoid him, he's always there.___

"So, I was thinking about buying my father a necktie," Sakura said.

"Necktie?" Syaoran frowned slightly then scolded, "Now, how imaginative and meaningful is that? Anyone can get a necktie, anywhere. But you're his daughter and this is New York!"

"But—"

"Think. What is his job?"

"He teaches archeology at the Seijou University."

"Which is?"

"The study of the people, customs, and life of ancient times."

"And, what is New York famous for?" Before she could answer, he replied, "The rich, diverse culture! From the colonial days till the new age of technology, New York flourished from the elegant buildings, diverse people from all over the world, and different customs joined under one city."

With admiration brimming in her ocean green eyes, Sakura said, "You're right." That's what she liked about Syaoran. His earnest sincerity and clear headed, level way of thinking. He was right. New York was all about archeology. The possibility of presents that her father would love, ranging from books, pictures, to artifacts were limitless. So much for boring neckties. And so much for thinking that walking thought the bustling Manhattan streets with Syaoran would be a torture.   
  


Lunch was at a fancy Italian restaurant with a delicious meal of fettucine alfredo and angel hair pasta with shrimp, topped with a desert of tiramisu, with the thick chocolate cream dusted lightly with coffee powder, and rich, creamy raspberry cheesecake topped with sweet whipped cream. Ruefully, Sakura knew that Kero-chan would die if he found out. Syaoran was obliged to pay, though he protested, "Why?"

"Remember our deal? First to mess up in the modeling contract pays the rest of the meals. You blew it by falling off the building," Sakura told him in a matter of fact way, smiling.

"Fine, your way," he muttered. As if having something important to say, his shoulders slightly tensed, and Syaoran began, "Sakura—" Then, his amber eyes turned round as he gazed out the restaurant window. "Oh no! Duck." Quickly, he hid his face behind a menu.

"Why?" Sakura tried to look out before Syaoran thrust another huge menu into her face. Her brother was walking past, looking harried by Nakuru, while Yukito was trying to act as peacekeeper. Along with them were Eriol, Miho, Eron, and Erika, followed by Tomoyo and Meirin, giggling about something.

"What are you two doing?" A loud voice asked. Erika tucked her reddish violet hair behind an ear, then crossed her arms as she entered the restaurant behind their booth.

"Oooh! Are you two on a date?" Miho asked shrilly, her grayish eyes greatly amused.

"NO!" They answered in unison.

Without an invitation, Miho sat down and proceeded into digging into the cheesecake. "Mmm. Deeeeelicious! Hope you don't mind us."

"You'll get fat if you eat like that," Erika declared prudently, however couldn't resist in trying a bite of the chocolatey tiramisu.

"Did you buy your father's present, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yup. I hope otousan would like it."

"I bet Syaoran was no help," Meirin declared.

Burying his head into his hand, Syaoran sighed. He never got to finish his sentence before being interrupted.

"I bet Sakura was no help," Miho corrected. For the hundredth time on that trip, Sakura took a deep breath and let it out slowly, controlling the fueling anger inside her.

*****

_That evening…_

"Congratulations to Miss Tomoyo Daidouji, Grand Prize Winner of the Talented Young Director Contest." Mr. Tanaka handed a certificate and a bouquet of roses to Tomoyo at the final dinner party that night after viewing a short segment of "Card Captor Sakura and Friends," Tomoyo's debut movie. Tomoyo smiled, looking radiant in a soft lavender dress, accenting her luminous violet eyes and long glossy hair.

A round of applause rang around the grand room, where various members of the CompTech organizations, different company officials, their successors, and all of Tomoyo's friend attended.

Mr. Tanaka then continued, "I would also like to give an honorary mention to Miss Sakura Kinomoto, and Mr. Syaoran Li and other cast members in the video present tonight, for their outstanding performance." Another round of applause rang out. "I hope all of you will enjoy the rest of the evening."   
  


"Look, look!" Mike Kant, dressed elegantly in a white tuxedo came running up to them, looking like a little boy excited about a new toy. "See these photos? Aren't they marvelous?"

Tomoyo flipped through the photos of Syaoran and Sakura falling off the Empire State Building, with wings, facing each other at the top, snow fighting, and so on. "Wonderful!" she exclaimed, finally examining the last two enlarged photos. One was Syaoran with feathery white wings deftly sweeping beneath the falling Sakura and catching her in his arms. Their glossy hairs were tousled in the wind, and their eyes were bright. However odd it sounded, it really was a sweeping, touching picture. The other was a carefree, fun picture, with Syaoran and Sakura both laughing, fiercely pelting each other with snow balls. It made Tomoyo smile.

Meirin, who's glossy black hair for a change was gathered into a half bun at the center of her head adorned with pearl pins and had let the rest of her dark hair fall onto her red silk sleeveless Chinese cut dress exclaimed, "Wow, these are cool!"   
  
"Doesn't it rival with the artist Shing's Warrior and Angel series? All I need to do it graphically edit these and create the advertisements," Mike said, proudly tossing back his wavy blond hair.

"Still showing off, aren't you, Mike," an elder man asked jokingly.

"Father, I don't show off. It's my natural skill," Mike replied.

Sakura was surprised to see Mike Kant's father there. But Tomoyo told her that all the important so and so were present at the dinner party.

"Oh yes, Sakura, you look lovely in that dress," Mike added. She blushed. Her ice-blue chiffon dress accented her slim young body perfectly, while Tomoyo had spent an hour curling her golden brown, which was held by a single light blue satin ribbon, and cascaded onto her smooth shoulders. The dress had been a present from Mike (since his father was the head of a famous modeling agency,) and was one of the finest she owned.

Cuttingly, Miho stated, "You only got picked as a model because some stupid artist painted your so called beautiful mother. I bet he just made her look beautiful in the 'Smiling Angel' and flattered her."

At this, Sakura's emerald eyes flashed angrily, the anger that had been piling for a week finally bursting. "Don't say such things about my mother! I don't care if you insult me and call me plain and ugly. Who cares if I am? I don't. But my mother was really was beautiful, inside and outside! She was a really special person, so don't insult her when you don't know anything about her and all the hardships that she had to face!"

Surprisingly, Miho's gray eyes clouded and brimmed with tears. Shouting, "What would you know? Okay, I know you had a perfect life. Nice school friends, a perfect, sweet best friend, caring brother, loving father, beautiful mother, dead or not, she loved you also, rival turned protector, supporting teachers, even enemies who tried to help you—you're so dependent on everyone around you! So innocent and liked by everyone! Just like Nadeshiko-san! You don't know anything!" Miho ran out of the room, her dandelion colored dress tangling in her legs.

Blinking, Sakura felt remorseful. But what did she say? _I really don't know anything about Miho, I guess. Just that I don't really like her that much because of the first time I met her. But she really has something against me. What did I ever do? What did Mother do? I just know that Miho is the niece of Tanaka-san, the president of CompTech, and is Kaho Mizuki-sensei's cousin. But is she someone else beneath that exterior?___

Softly, Eriol walked behind her and said, "Don't judge Miho-san too harshly, Sakura-san. She has suffered a lot, also. She feels insecure, but doesn't mean any harm. You are a beautiful person, Sakura-san, inside and outside."

Stubbornly, Sakura said, "She insulted my mother."

"Miho shouldn't have, but please understand." Standing by a corner, Eriol continued sadly, "She's not what she seems on the outside."

"What do you mean? She has plenty of friends, wealth, and anything she asks for. Why does she hate me so much? What did I ever do to her?"

Hesitantly, Eriol began, "For the earlier part of her life, Miho lived the life of a happy, regular girl with her mother, father, and older brother in Japan. Quite like you, Sakura-san… Then one fatal day, Miho's father passed away in a car accident. That was when things started to fall apart for her. Miho's older brother ran away from home, soon after, never to be heard of again. This left a lasting impact on her, for she always counted on and relied on her brother, who was supposed to support and help her through the crisis. Meanwhile, her mother grew fatally ill."

Briefly, Sakura closed her eyes. She could picture a young girl with her auburn hair flying wildly around her, with tears streaming down her queer grayish eyes.

"Onii-channnn! Onii-channnnnnnnnn! Come baaackk!" Her desperate voice cracked as she shouted into the empty road. Trudging onto the sidewalk, she whispered, "Come back, onii-chan. Otou-san, why? Why is this happening to me! Why is life so unfair, mother?" The salty tears trickling down her face soon dried, leaving dirty streaky stain marks on her round cheeks.

"Who are you? Don't come near me!" Mizuki Miara, Miho's mother screamed, her gray eyes wild and unfocused as her daughter approached her bed.

"It's me, mother, Miho. Your daughter. Mother! Don't leave me too!"

"Where's Tanaka-san? Where's my husband and son?"

"They're gone, mother, gone."

"Don't lie to me, you little brat! Don't call me mother! Get away from me!"

_"MOTHER_!!! Listen to me! I'm your daughter! Don't leave me, too!" Her charcoal gray eyes burned with a fiery glow as her anger, hurt, and confusion rebelled inside her, growing and growing. Till it blew out of her control.   
  


In an even voice, Eriol continued, "And their house burned. Burned to ashes, not leaving a single trace of Miho's long gone carefree childhood. All her belongings, her brother's room, father's cherished books and study, her mother's beautiful furniture and ornaments, were nothing but ashes. At that time, she did not know about her special powers. People were scared of that queer, uncontrollable girl, with the look of hatred in her deep eyes."   


The heat of the burning, roaring fire scorched the angry girl's skin. It rose higher and higher above her head, devouring her large, once beautiful white Victorian style house as she stood defiantly in front of it. Radiating deep reddish, orange light, it continued to crackle and burnt till nothing was left. The girl continued to stare into the fire, her gray eyes reflecting the golden flames. Not even the firemen or her relatives could move her away from it. It raged for days, until only black dusts remained. The ends of the girl's glossy auburn hair were singed. And to everyone's horror, she laughed a cruel, lifeless laugh when nothing was left.   
  


Someone murmured, "Thank goodness her mother's at the hospital and didn't see this."

"What will we do with that girl?"

"She finally went insane."

"Not that I blame her, after losing her whole family."

"But she still has her mother."

"Who's as good as dead at this state. Tanaka Miara-san will either die soon or remain in the delirious hospital for the rest of her life."

"The poor girl has good relatives at least."

"But, will they take her? Her uncle's a prominent businessman. What will he do with her?"

"STOP IT! Stop talking about me as if I am nothing! Doesn't anyone care what I think!" The girl shouted.

"See, she's impossible to handle," concluded the last person.

The girl's eyes blazed with hatred at the clucking observers. "I'm not a _thing_! I'm not impossible! Just go away, all of you and leave me alone!" However, with exhaustion, everything blacked out before she could shout anymore.

  
A week later she awoke from a coma. She blinked at the unfamiliar surroundings and then gazed into beautiful, gentle eyes, and long soft auburn hair framing the woman's lovely heart-shaped face. "Mother?" she whispered. No it wasn't her mother.

"Did you wake up, Miho-san. You slept for a week. No wonder, after going without food or sleep for days. Plus, your body would be exhausted after using all that magic power."

"Magic power? What do you mean? Who are you? Where am I? Am I… dead?"

"Oh sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. How like me. My name is Kaho Mizuki. I'm your cousin, and we're in London." Kindly, Kaho said, "Poor cousin. It must have been startling to know what your power can do. No wonder you are so tired now. It's okay. You have plenty of time and rest to replenish your body. And you can start learning how to use your powers correctly. Maybe from Clow Reed's very own reincarnation, himself. Eriol."

"Clow Reed? Eriol? Who's that? And I have special powers? I'm not going crazy? The house—everything burned. I was so angry. I hated the world."

"And you used your raw power, fueled by your anger and hatred to cause that fire. You get special powers from your mother's side of the family, the Mizukis. I have such strengths, too. And so do others. And you can learn how to use them. You can leave behind the past, the confused, hurt girl that you used to be."

"How about mother? Is she dead?"

Kaho replied, "She's in the hospital, and she's very ill and you won't be able to visit her. But she's not going to die yet, and you can try to contact her, and she may get better someday." She stroked Miho's ruffled auburn hair. "Miho-san, are you ready and willing to enter the new world of the legend of the Five Forces, Clow Reed's legacy and the new generation of the Card Captors?" Jokingly, she added, "And Eriol's twisted, complicated mind." (Somewhere, Eriol sneezed.)   
  
"Yes." Miho smiled for the first time since her father's death. "I am ready."

~~~~~~

"I never knew," Sakura murmured as Eriol finished. "I wish… I knew earlier."

"Don't fret over it, Sakura-san. Miho overcame her past by standing strong and firm. She will never forget it, but that doesn't mean she can't get over it. I didn't tell this to you to make you worry, but because I thought you might like to know. And you might also want to know about Miara Mizuki, before she married Tanaka-san, younger brother to the president of CompTech. Miara-san used to live in Tomoeda."

"Miho's mother?"

"Miara-san used to be in love with Li Ryuuren. And you can imagine. She hated Amamiya Nadeshiko very much."

"Oh." Sakura swallowed nervously. Miho's mother… and Syaoran's father? "How is she now?"

"She is still in a hospital in Japan. Her disease is incurable and she can't get out of bed. She's delirious most of the time or in a coma."

"But, why—"

"Her disease does not originate from normal means. It was caused by the Dark Ones who haunted Li-san and Amamiya-san's school days. When they were most powerful. Miara Mizuki had some special powers, being of the Mizuki line. The Dark Ones affected her, also. However, while she was healthy and held her powers she could resist the Dark Ones. But when her husband died and her son disappeared, her mental control slipped. She could no longer resist the disease that had been ailing her for years. And she collapsed. Naturally, she blamed it on your mother."

"My mother? What did she ever do?" Sakura felt confused. "And did you always know about the legendary Dark Ones? Did I have to change the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards because I had to face new evil, as well? Did you know that I could make new cards?"

"I can't say much more, Sakura-san. You must remember, it is no longer my generation of power. It's time for me to step aside, and my knowledge is limited. But I'll always help." Eriol's bluish-black hair gleamed in the chandelier light.

"Maybe Shing-san would know more," commented Tomoyo, who had been listening silently.

"That's right! He knew my mother during the school days," Sakura exclaimed, ready to leave.

"Wait! This is the middle of a party!" Tomoyo called.

******

"Mizuki Miara?" Shing asked, arching his bushy eyebrow. A goofy expression spread over his wise face as he said, "Man, she was another pretty girl. Had the most beautiful long auburn hair. She was a little younger than your mother. You came all the way here to ask about her, Sakura-san?"

"Why did she hate Mother?" Sakura asked, panting. She forgot that her brother forbade her to travel alone in the city, especially in nighttime.

"Because Nadeshiko was beautiful and liked by everyone."

"That's not a reason."

"Because Ryuuren loved Nadeshiko."

"But in Li-san's diary, it said that he never told her—"

"Even if he never told her, it was obvious in everyone else's eyes. Like you and Li."

"Hoe?"

"Never mind. Miara was jealous of Nadeshiko. You know those pettish, girlish things. Whatever."

Shyly, Sakura asked, "How was the relationship between Li-san and my mother?"

Shing replied, "Hot and cold. When they got in an argument, beware. But when they were together… I would like to tell you everything, dear, but it will break your heart in the end, anyway, so you better not know."

"But I need to know," Sakura protested, looking up imploringly.

"You're worse than your friend. Wait a second. Li Syaoran? Are you finished?"

Syaoran emerged from the back room, then gazed at Sakura in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

From his formal suit and tie, Sakura could tell that Syaoran had also left in the middle of the party.

"How about you?"

"I was just looking at the photos. You know. Studying them. I could find no sign of who the enemy was." Thoughtfully, Syaoran folded his arms and stared at a painting of his father on the wall. What was behind those sapphire eyes?

Sighing, the artist said, "You two are impossible! You came all the way to New York to find out more about your parents. You two should just have stayed at home, then. Don't you two know about having fun here? Well, I'll say, you two need to lighten up and enjoy other things. Don't try to find out the past. You would wish you hadn't."

On a lighter note, Shing said, "Well, good night to both of you. Hope you a pleasant trip back to Japan. We'll see each other again, I hope." Then he frowned, "You know, I'm doomed. If you ever find the person who stole my star sapphire ring, give a good beating. Do you know how much it costs? It's priceless. Actually, rightfully, it belongs to one of you, I guess. Oh yes. Do you two want to see my new painting?"

Sakura and Syaoran gathered around the large canvas, then smiled ruefully. It was when Nadeshiko fell out of an apple tree, into Ryuuren's arms, the first time they looked at each other face to face in broad daylight. "I heard that you two had some bad luck with falling off high places," Shing commented. Sakura and Syaoran blushed. "And when I first met you guys, Sakura-san had fallen off a tree, eh?" He laughed.

"My mother also fell off a tree when she first met my father," Sakura said.   
  
"What a strange coincidence," the artist said. Absentmindedly, he was sketching a girl in a pretty sky blue dress, and a scowling boy with dark eyebrows and keen amber eyes. "Remember, I warned you not to try to find out about the past, okay?"

"Okay. Bye!" They called. The two would have been surprised when in Shing's spring collection a painting of two toddlers sitting on a sakura tree was added. One had spring green eyes, and the other had autumn amber eyes. The little boy had an absurdly large sword on his lap, while the little girl was clumsily tying a green ribbon on its tassel. Many a person laughed when they saw it at the Metropolitan Museum, receiving a warm, fuzzy feeling, especially since it contrasted so vastly from the other dramatic paintings in the Angel and Warrior series. Randomly, it was called, "Another Beginning."

*****

"Where in the world are we?" Sakura asked, staring down the murky, dark road stretched ahead of her. It could have been past midnight, but she wasn't wearing a watch.

"How should I know?" Syaoran snapped, kicking a soda can down an alley.

They had caught a taxi to return back to the party after leaving Shing's mansion, however, after an hour of driving around Manhattan, the taxi driver demanded, "Get off!"

"But this isn't our stop," Sakura protested.

"I said, get OFF!" The man shouted. "Gimme all your money. NOW!"

"Hoe-e~ Okay, no need to shout." With shaking hands, Sakura poured out her money, down to the last few cents.

So, they had been abandoned on an empty street, somewhere in New York, with no money, no transportation, and no idea where they were.

Slowly, they walked in a random direction. "Some how, we'll get to the Plaza Hotel, in Park Avenue, 51st, street," Sakura said optimistically.

"Someday, at this rate," Syaoran answered.

"What do you think Shing-san meant by telling us to not to find out our parent's past?" Sakura asked, rubbing her numb arms.

"Maybe there is some horrible thing."

After what seemed like hours of trudging down the streets, Sakura wailed, "I give up! I can't walk anymore!"

"Let's rest for a while," Syaoran suggested, about to sit on a bench.

"Wait!" Whipping out her handkerchief, she used the Big card to enlarge it, and spread it out on the bench. "So we won't get our clothes dirty."

Syaoran's eyes softened, then hardened again. This time, he would get through, no matter what. "Sakura, why did you suspect me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that innocent, 'I-don't-know-what-you-are-talking about crap. When that Stalker card was after you, you suspected me. I should be asking, how could you even think about suspecting me? After all these years."

Pained at thinking about those nightmarish days, Sakura briefly said, "Let's not talk about that, all right?"

"Don't change the subject! I deserve an answer! How would you feel if someone you've tried to help all along suddenly turned her back on you and thought you might be the cause of all the problems? Think how helpless and desperate would you feel!"

"Why are you jumping into conclusions? Who said that I suspected you? Why are you so hot tempered and selfish? Do you even know what I was going through? Why are you suddenly bringing this up?"

"I could see it in your eyes! You were scared of me. Whenever I approached to give you my hand against the enemy, you cowered back! Why? I'm just asking, why? Is this really all you count me as? After all we've—" He broke off. "Anyway, I was trying to ask you for two days. A simple question. What am I to you?" Syaoran gripped her shoulders, his hands trembling, as if life and death depended on her answer.

Sakura looked away without answering. Your closest friend may be your worst enemy, someone had said. She had been blinded by her fear. She had unjustly suspected Syaoran. Well, what had he done for her? All that he had meant for her was what he called "silly childhood memories." So, what was he to her? Only a pretense. Someone who she imagined in her head. Someone who only existed in her silly childhood memories. Someone who she didn't know anything about in this reality. What was she to him? "Does it matter, Syaoran?" she asked, in a surprisingly uncaring voice.

For a moment, she could see the hurt in Syaoran's golden flecked amber eyes. Then, he said a cold, cruel voice, "No. It doesn't matter. Not much matters to me. I just like the knowledge, that's all."

"Oh," she replied softly. Had she been hoping for something else? What? And did she hear the tiniest bit of bitterness or hurt in Syaoran's tone? Then, his firm grip on her shoulders tightened, till it almost hurt.

"Just answer me once then, Sakura." Syaoran's bright eyes sought hers, forcing her to look straight at him. "Why did you jump off a hundred story building after me?"

Her heart thumped. What kind of question was that? Why didn't he ask her something that she had an answer for? For a moment, she wished that she could laugh it up and reply, 'Because it seemed fun.' No. She couldn't. His head was close to hers. She could see the glimmer in Syaoran's eyes as if he could see if she was telling the truth. "I don't know," she whispered. "Because I had a dream that someone was falling off a cliff, and no matter how much I screamed, I couldn't reach that person. I didn't want my nightmare to become reality." She didn't bother telling him that the 'someone' was him, Li Syaoran. Then she laughed, breaking the tension and stepping back. "Anyway, what's the deal? I have the Fly card. We wouldn't have died or anything."

"Right." But couldn't she have used the Fly card, then jump off? Abruptly, he let go of her shoulders. Then he began, "The deal is I li—"

Before he could finish his sentence, Sakura had already relaxed and kicked off her elegant party shoes, sinking down onto the hard wooden bench. "My feet are killing me!" she exclaimed.

"You're probably killing your feet," Syaoran muttered. _I never get to finish my sentence._ "I never told you to walk in those little sandal things."

"But Tomoyo-chan forced me to!" The ice blue strappy sandals were one of her favorite shoes but the heel had broken. Sakura pushed back one of her curls off her face. Too bad they were all messy now. Tomoyo would be horrified to see them. Fascinated, Syaoran grabbed one curl and tugged it gently. It stretched and bounced back to place. "What are you doing?" she asked, slightly amused.

"Your hair's funny. It looks like macaroni. Kinda like that yellow wig I had to wear for my role in Sleeping Beauty, Princess Aurora. You know. Back in fifth grade."

"Thanks a lot."

Grinning wickedly, Syaoran commented, "I can imagine what your brother would say when we get back to the hotel." Mimicking Touya, Syaoran began, "What have you done to my sister? You little brat! Where were you! It's past midnight—"

Laughing, Sakura said, "Stop it! I'm already out of breath. Anyway, we don't even know if we'll get back tonight. Imagine. Everyone leaves us tomorrow, and we spend the rest of our lives in the streets, completely lost."

"Nah. We'll find our way back. Worst things have happened to us."

At this, Sakura's emerald eyes clouded. "Did you hear about Miho Tanaka?"

"Yeah," Syaoran replied quietly. "I never knew. Her father, brother, mother, all gone."

"Her mother's still alive."

"But she's ill in the hospital. She doesn't even recognize her own daughter."

"It's unfair, isn't it? When I thought about it, Miho could have been me. Her early life was pretty similar to mine. But what would have happened to me if my father died, brother disappeared, and mother ended in a coma?"

"She was strong. Miho Tanaka was strong and survived over her past."   
  
"Miho said that I was too dependent on everyone else. That I was nothing without my friends. She said I was too innocent like my mother. Without my friends… I'll be nothing." She tried to keep the pain out of her voice, which Syaoran noted nonetheless.

"I don't know what you think, but you're _too_ independent and far from innocent. You're different from any girl I've ever met in my life."

"Is that a compliment?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Turning red, Syaoran said, "Think what you want to. All you need to do is just need to get a grip on yourself. And learn to distinguish your enemies and allies. What does Miho know about Nadeshiko-san, anyway?"

"Miara Mizuki-san, her mother, hated my mother." Sakura bit her lips, then burst out, "But why? It's all the legendary Dark Ones' fault. Miho's mother's sick because the Dark Ones spread a plague of some sort. But why is it mother's fault? Could she help it? She's dead now, anyway."

"You don't know, Sakura?" Syaoran stared into her eyes. "No one ever told you?"

Shaking her head, Sakura shuddered. Why did Syaoran sound so urgent? "What?" She wished he'd get on with it.

"You didn't know…" Syaoran looked down. "My father and your mother died because of the same Dark Plague. And it's the same incurable disease which contaminates Miho's mother now."

Turning placid, Sakura murmured, "But—I never knew. Thinking about it, I never knew how mother exactly died. Father, nor onii-chan ever told me." Then, her eyes blazed. "I won't forgive them. I'll never let them get away with this."

The depth in her voice made Syaoran look at Sakura again. To his surprise, Sakura looked oddly beautiful in the moonlight, the pretty bluish silver dress setting off her determined sea green eyes. She changed slightly from the past, looking more mature and knowing changing from a carefree girl into a steady young adult. He brushed the image away. What was he thinking? All that he had tried to leave behind… Was he stupid? How could he fall under the same trap again? Somehow along his way, his whole motive and intentions twisted and changed. But one thing was sure. He still would stick to the reason why he came back to Japan in the first place: protect Sakura. No matter what happened to him. He'd done enough damage, already. Then darkly, Syaoran drew something out of his coat pocket. "Look what I found."

Taking the picture, Sakura started, "What—" In the photo, both Nadeshiko was leaning her head against Ryuuren, smiling and looking very happy. What was strange was that Nadeshiko was dressed in a white, lacy dress looking suspiciously like a wedding dress. A sheer white veil adorned with tiny white flowers was draped over her thick violet hair and she was holding a single white lily, the sapphire on her fourth finger gleaming. Beside her, Ryuuren was looking handsome in a black tuxedo, and in his hand, he held a white mask. "I hope this is not what I think it is. Where'd'you get this?"

"I picked it up in Shing-san's photo album. I didn't mean to take it, but somehow…" Syaoran shrugged it off.

"I just wonder why is that ring on her fourth finger? Mere coincidence or something more significant?" Shaking her head, Sakura commented, "Sixteen was an awfully young age to marry my father. And this is even before that."

"Too bad someone stole the ring. I would have liked to see it." Then, he stared at the picture again. "Do you really think…"

They shuddered. It was impossible that their parents had ever married, but if, the slightest possibility—the thought was repulsive. "But I thought he never admitted his feelings for her," Sakura said.

"Yeah. This might just be a costume party or something." But Syaoran didn't sound convinced.

"If it happened, does that make us related?"

"No. They married different people and had us, so I don't think—"

"Anyway, there's no way it could have happened." Standing up, Sakura stretched, then said, "Come on. Let's try to find our way back. I can have this picture, right?" Sakura tucked it inside a pocket, then pushed the dark thoughts out of her mind. The past was becoming more confusing than ever.

Slowly, Syaoran sat up from the bench. As he did, something fell out of his pants with a clatter. When he tried to pick it up, his fingers brushed against Sakura's. Picking it up, Sakura examined it. It was the gold-hilted pocketknife, which had caused so much suspicion of Syaoran. In awe, she traced the intricate dragon engravings with her finger. The metal felt cool and light on her palm. On a corner, she read the tiny Chinese characters, Li Ryuuren.

~~~~~

"Daddy, daddy! Shaowan wants a big sword too!" A little boy with large amber eyes said, gazing in awe at his fathers large Five Force Sword.

"Not yet, my Little Wolf. You're too young to even hold one up," his handsome father replied.

The little boy scowled, furrowing his dark eyebrows down, looking like a small replica of his father when he was displeased. "No! Shaowan wants one now!"

Stroking his son's ruffled chestnut brown hair, so similar to his own, the man replied, "Someday, when you're a little older. You can become a strong, brave warrior, my son."

"Wike Daddy?" The little boy climbed onto his father's knees eagerly, with round soulful brown eyes.

"Like Daddy. And in the mean time, guess what you can have?" From his pocket, the man drew out a golden pocketknife, resting it on his large, sinuous hands. With difficulty, the child gripped it with chubby little fingers, laughing gleefully.

"Tis wike a widdle(little) sword!" The little toddler clapped, while his father's blurred face smiled. Since the boy was too young to draw out the blade, the pocketknife was perfectly safe for the while.

"And you can have a big one when you grow older." The man's blue eyes were full of warmth.

Clasping the knife tightly, the little boy stated, "Someday, Shaowan will becum a big, stwong(strong) wawwia(warrior) wike Daddy!"

~~~~~~

"Like Daddy…" Sakura whispered, gazing down at the beautiful knife, her eyes glistening. Poor little boy…

"Don't look into other people's memory without permission," Syaoran snapped. One of the few precious memories of his father. And he couldn't even remember Li Ryuuren's face precisely.

"Sorry. I didn't know. About this knife, I mean. I didn't know I could look into your mind because of my powers." If it was any other situation, Sakura would have exclaimed, 'what a cute boy,' but somehow the wistful look in Syaoran's eyes prevented her from saying this. "But I guess it was a very important memory to you."

Bitterly, Syaoran said, "It's one of the only I have, anyway." _Become a brave, strong warrior like father…_ "You're magic skills must have improved since you can look into other people's minds now."

Shrugging it off, Sakura commented, "I guess you got your big sword." She doubted that she could seen anyone else's mind except Syaoran's.

"Yeah. As soon as I was able to hold one up. When I was 7. After my father's death, I couldn't wait till I was old enough to start training with his sword. I had already mastered most of the basic martial arts, anyway, by that time. As I said before, I wanted to learn as fast as I could. I passed the Ordeal of Sorcery, then I came to Japan." Slightly laughing he said, "God, I was so mean to you in the beginning. I don't know about you, but watching myself over in Tomoyo's video really was a shock."

"You're still mean to me," Sakura commented jokingly. "Anyway, I don't blame you or anything. You didn't mean any harm when you tried to grab the cards away from me by force, or call me 'baka,' weak, and unfit for Card Captor, or when you glared at me, or not even when you refused to acknowledge me. Not much changed since then, anyway."

Wincing, Syaoran muttered, "No need to rub it in." He tried to walk faster. Then he said, "Strange. Since when were there were forests of trees in Manhattan?"

Pondering over it Sakura exclaimed, "I get it! We're in Central Park now! If we find the right direction, we'll end up across the street from the Plaza Hotel."

"Serious?"

"Yup! We're saved!"

"At last!" (Eriol's Action Plan #11, they always survive in the end.) Once more Syaoran looked at Sakura. It might be a long time before he would be this close to her again. He sighed, then braced himself once more, letting a cold stiffness creep up his veins.

******

_At John F. Kennedy Airport (New York,) the next morning…_

"Good bye Eriol-kun!" Eriol squeezed Sakura into a tight farewell hug, which made a noise like a boiling teapot erupt from Syaoran.

"Take care, Sakura-san," Eriol said, his dark blue eyes warm.

"I'll call you every day, Touya-kun!" Nakuru shouted.

"GET OFF ME!" Touya wriggled under Nakuru's firm arms.

"Are you going to stay in New York?" Tomoyo asked Eriol.

"Just for this winter, till Miho-san's vacation ends. Then, we're all going back to London." Eriol smiled. "Who knows? We might all like to go back to Japan for a visit, some day. I miss my old house, sometimes."

"Please don't, for the sake of my sanity," Touya pleaded. "Or leave that crazy thing behind in England."

"WHO ME?" Nakuru asked, flipping back her long maroon hair into Touya's face.

"You'll keep in touch with how things are going?" Eriol asked.

"Of course! And Eriol's Secret Action Plan #12, Tomoyo-chan can take action in the meantime!" Tomoyo drew out her video camera.

"You're one amazing person, Tomoyo-san," Eriol commented. He had a habit that whenever he was most amused, he kept his thoughts to himself, however Tomoyo seemed to always know his deepest, most crooked thoughts.   


  
A cold had touched Sakura's arm. She turned around. Smoky gray eyes faced her. "Miho…" Sakura was speechless. Now, she did not know what to say.

Tossing back her short auburn hair which framed her face, Miho stated defiantly, "I'm going to go to Japan someday and beware then. I'll take Syaoran right from under your nose!"

"Hoe?" Sakura sweat-dropped, then relaxed. "You can try."

More softly, Miho said, "And maybe I'll visit Mother at the hospital. Eriol told you, right? She won't recognize me, but I still would like to see her."

Understandingly, Sakura reassured, "Inside, she'll be glad to see you."

"Do you think so? Strange to say, even if she's in that condition, I'm glad to have my mother. Or else, I would have no one." With a strange look of determination on her pale face, Miho said, "I lied."

"What do you mean?"

"When I said you and Syaoran didn't match, I lied."

"Eh?"

"Boarding time," Yukito called.

"Bye Syaoran!" Miho boldly kissed his cheek good-bye. When Syaoran blushed, Sakura glared at him. Meanwhile, Meirin whacked Miho on the head.

For a moment, Eron's malicious golden eyes met Eriol's calm, yet deadly sea blue ones. Eron was the first to look away, perspiring heavily.

"Hurry," Erika persisted, her heart skipping a beat. _We've rather been neglected on this trip, onii-chan._____

_It was important to stay low-key, my twin. We couldn't do anything to look suspicious. Not with Clow Reed's reincarnation around, Eron replied.___

_We're still not as powerful as we used to be?___

_But we're getting there._   
  


Throughout the whole airplane flight, Sakura kept murmuring, "I think I'm leaving behind something.'

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, having a dreadful suspicion.

*******__

_Back in New York…_

Tearfully, Kero-chan shouted, "HOW COULD SAKURA-CHAN LEAVE ME BEHIND?"

"Don't worry, Eriol would use a transition spell to send you back to Tomoeda," Suppi-chan reassured.

"STILL!"

"I'm hurt. Didn't you like staying with me?" Eriol smiled, his black hair with bluish highlights glinting under the lamplight. "Things are going to get interesting."   


~~~~~~

_"Ryuuren! I can't see you! Where are you? Don't leave me!" Nadeshiko shrieked as something crashed over her head. Bits of glass shards sliced into her soft skin. "RYUURENNNN!!!!!!" Complete darkness._

~~~~~~   
  
  
  


**Wish-chan:** Finally over with the New York saga. I can't wait to get on with the show… You know, everything in CLAMP's plot is significant, even the most unimportant detail. In some ways, this might have been a pointless chapter (with very random, seemingly unimportant details.) I dunnoe. ^_^. You can decide in the far off future… He he… We all knew that S+S's modeling contract would go fine. Or as fine as I would allow it to get. Mike Kant's funky… And Shing appeared again. Hmm, can you imagine CLAMP's work being up in an art museum. *_*. We'd all love it, ne? So, part of Miho's mystery is cleared. Still hate her? I still think that Eriol is the most powerful magician. But S+S are catching up. Don't you wonder what the results of Eriol and Syaoran's duel would have been if Sakura didn't interrupt? How like Eriol to cause problem, and then solve it out himself. Poor S+S, dumped in the middle of Manhattan by a taxi driver. It was always one of my fears. Gee, wonder what Syaoran's secret is? The mystery of the knife was solved, however. But there are still many questions left… What really was between N+R? If anyone's wondering, when S+S turned up in the hotel room at 2 in the morning, Touya beat up Syaoran. Or was it the other way around? He he… Anyway, there was hot fire. Crack crack. Oh. And Sakura never heard the end of it she got back to Japan, for leaving Kero-chan. (CAN YOU REALLY CALL YOURSELF MY MISTRESS? HOW CAN YOU FORGET ME? YOU DARED TO LEAVE THE GOLDEN EYED CERBERUS BEHIND?) As for Syaoran, his mother and sister loved the presents, scolded him for not finishing a single task, and they were awed by the money he earned. (OH MY GOSH! CUTE LITTLE BRO IS A MODEL NOW!!!) And the Elders assigned more things to do (in a fax of more than 200 pages.) And you can say, if this was on TV, the first season has ended, and the more intriguing second session/arc, whatever is about to launch.   
  



	23. Chapter 21 Blown Away Roses

**Chapter 21: Blown Away Roses**

* * * * * *

It was another busy school day, as the noisy, hyper junior high students bustled into class. "Really! Our school's going to run a musical production?" Chiharu asked, excitedly.

"Yes!" Tomoyo Daidouji replied, smiling as she sat in her desk at the school.

Erika asked, "What's it going to be about?" She could already imagine herself being the star.

"Well, it's going to be a modified version of the story, Romeo and Juliet."

"Romeo and Juliet?" Many girls clasped their hands with a lovey-dovey expression. "How romantic!"

"I said, _modified_ version," Tomoyo corrected.

"Will there be auditions and preparation and everything?" Naoko asked. "I think I'll like to be in the set designing crew."

Sakura smoothed her uniform skirt and tidied her notebooks. Another busy school year had started. Tomoyo and everyone had long since returned from New York, and life was starting to get on the boring side. Kero-chan had resumed his marathon video-game challenge (but he still was mad at her for leaving him behind last time.) Though Sakura had hoped that the trip would make her closer to Erika Chang, unfortunately, she came to a conclusion that she liked Erika even less now.

Tomoyo frequently passed letters with Eriol, and Sakura heard that London life was pretty dull as well and that Miho and Eriol both were ditching school for the time being. After all, Eriol decided that he had enough education for two lifetimes, while Kaho Mizuki-sensei could teach Miho Tanaka, her cousin. Meanwhile, Syaoran was back to his distant, "I-don't-know-that-you-even-exist" self. _Well, that's not exactly true… either_, a voice inside her told her. Oh yeah. Her brother, Touya Kinomoto hated Syaoran more than ever. Yet, already, the events in New York seemed like a haze. Another wistful collection to her stupid memories. Slightly grinning, Sakura looked across few desks at Eron Chang, Erika's charming twin brother. He caught her eye and winked. The only person who she had grown closer to on that trip was Eron-kun. She decided that liked him even better than before.   


From behind Sakura, Syaoran sighed, seeing the direction of her gaze. _Didn't I tell her to distinguish her enemies from her allies? She's just no good at it._

  
Their teacher, Terada-sensei (who moved to Seijou Junior High, Tomoyo wondered why) cleared his throat and began, "I'm glad to see that all of you seem to be excited about the major musical production, which is to be called '_Star-Crossed_.' This will require time and preparation, as well as lots of effort and enthusiasm from all of you. I'm sure all of you will be able to participate in this production, whether as actors and actresses, costume and set designers, technicians, or just helpful extras to smooth the way along. The theme of the musical would be based on the outline of William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, however will have many modifications, character alterations, not to mention requirement of students to be able to sing, act, dance, and even sword fight! (There was a whooping among the teenage boys of the class.) The auditions for 'Star-Crossed,' would be held in a few weeks, on February 14th (students shouted 'Valentine's Day') and after that, the scripts will be available and our school would become very busy until summer. (Everyone groaned.) This will be the biggest production in years, and Seijou High and even the Tomoeda Elementary students, not to mention parents would be eager to help." (Everyone cheered.)   
  


"I want to be the heroine," swooned many girls after class.

"I bet you would be good," Sakura told Tomoyo. "Everyone knows how well you sing."

Smiling, Tomoyo replied, "I'm not going to be a part of the cast, however. Are you trying out, Sakura-chan? You have to!"

"How did you know about the school production before Terada-sensei told us, anyway?" asked Meirin, packing her books in her bag after class ended.

"Actually," Tomoyo began modestly. "I was asked by the directing teacher to be Assistant Student Director."

"WHAT?!" Many classmates exclaimed.

"What's that?" Erika asked.

"Well, I generally help out the Director-sensei and organize and look over the details, such as costumes, set, cast, chorus. You know. Kind of like a manager."

"Wow," Sakura awed. "Of course Tomoyo-chan will fit the role perfectly. You're good at everything. But too bad you couldn't take the leading role."

"Oh ho ho. That's why I hope you will audition, Sakura-chan."

A sudden surge in Sakura's heart filled her, and she had a wild wish that she could be a leading character. But, she pushed it aside.

******

For the next few days, no one could talk about anything else, except the musical, Star-Crossed. An excitement surged throughout the whole school, and students were busy preparing for auditions. Others were already started on the orchestra and scenery paintings. Even the school classes had taken a Romeo and Juliet fever. In gym class, they took fencing. With no surprise, Sakura and Syaoran excelled as the best. After all, Sakura didn't have the Sword card for no reason, and Syaoran had been training with the sword since 7, when he first could hold it up. Except once in he relapsed a while to Chinese sword fighting to everyone's amusement. In literature class, everyone studied Shakespeare, in history class, they learned about the Renaissance and Middle Ages, in science, they learned about stars, since their teacher insisted that astrology directly linked to the fates.   
  


"What's the plot about, anyway?" asked Meirin, running a comb through her thick, glossy jet-black pigtails.

"It sucks that we can't get the scripts until auditions are over," Erika complained, checking her flawless face in the mirror. All the girls were rather developing a "movie-star" complex.

Popping out of nowhere, Takashi Yamazaki began, "Star-Crossed is about astronomy. ("How boring!" exclaimed Erika in horror.) It will be a story about how the stars were discovered by the scientists. Plus, the students will have to dress up in big five pointed star costumes, which will cause a problem because there won't be enough room on stage. Therefore, they would take up all the auditorium space, and the audience will have to watch from outside—"

"Wow…" awed Sakura, believing her classmate. The rest looked in disbelief.

"Shut up, Takashi-kun!" Chiharu shoved him aside.

"Actually," Tomoyo began, switching on her over-excited mode. "The basic plot of Star-Crossed begins like this: There are two blood-sworn, feuding families, the Capulets and the Montagues. Ever since generations ago, they have been arch-enemies because they were constantly fighting over the missing five treasures of Verona. These five, priceless treasures were the Ring, the Necklace, the Earring, the Sword, and the Mirror. So far, each side had two of the treasures, and only the Mirror was left to find.

"Now, the Capulet's have only one daughter, Juliet. Usually, in the past, it was the son's job to carry on their family name and continue to find the missing Five Treasures. However, Juliet was the only child and she grew up like a boy, carrying on the tradition to find the treasure. Her cousin, Tybalt, the Prince's relative Paris, the Nurse, and her Mother and Father all play important roles.

"On the Montague's side, Romeo is the only son in his family, and carries on to find the last missing Treasure of Verona. His friends, Mercutio, Benvolio, and all his other relatives support him, as well. Plus, he likes Rosaline, the most beautiful girl in Verona, who is also the Prince's relative.

"So, eventually, Juliet and Romeo becomes fierce rivals in finding the Mirror of Verona. One day, there is a Masked Ball at the Capulet's and Romeo and his friends sneak in, to spy on them. However, he meets a strikingly familiar girl and for the first time actually talk, treating each other like humans since they don't know it's each other because of the masks. They finally had found someone who understands each other's feelings. Each of them are unhappy with their life, and want an escape from the pressure and their name. Then, Tybalt and Paris, who likes Juliet, figures out that there are intruders at the ball, and a huge brawl between the Montagues and the Capulets result. In the process, Romeo's mask slips off and Juliet learns that the sympathetic stranger who she had lost her heart to was actually her sworn enemy.

Clasping her hands in front of her, Tomoyo finished off, "So, the tragic story or the two "star-crossed" lovers flourish, in the confusion of rivalry, love, and family honor."

"How does it end?" asked Sakura, enthralled by the complex plot.

"It's a secret." Tomoyo smiled merrily. "You'll find out when the scripts are handed out."

"See, you bongo-head," Chiharu shouted, strangling Takashi. "The musical isn't about astronomy, it's about two lovers who were ill-fated by the Heavens. That's what the title, 'Star-Crossed," means."

"Still, astronomy makes sense," protested Takashi as he his head swayed back and forth from Chiharu's fierce hold on his neck.

"It's awfully complex," Meirin said, recounting the plot point by point. "So there's the Capulets and the Montagues, something about the Five Treasures, Juliet, Romeo, Rosaline, Paris… AHHH! I give up!"

"So, the main characters are Juliet Capulet, Romeo Montague, Paris, and Rosaline, both the Prince of Verona's relative?" Rika asked, quick to catch on.

"Right!" Tomoyo replied. "Basically the love rivalry springs among those four."

******

All the girls were raving to be one of the heroines, the beautiful Rosaline, Romeo's love.

"I want to wear pretty ball dresses and jewelry!" swooned Chiharu.

"And dance with my Romeo!" giggled Erika, pretending to waltz in the hallway, during lunch-time. A crowd had gathered around the audition sign-up sheet, posted up on the bulletin board on the wall outside of class.

"And be the most beautiful person in the whole musical!" ended Meirin, flicking back her glossy hair confidently. Chasing Syaoran, she begged, "Hey, Syaoran, are you going to try out for Star-Crossed?"

Scowling, he replied, "Why would I try out for a silly musical?"

"I want you to be my Romeo!" exclaimed Meirin.

"No. I'm not going to sing or act and that's final! I've had enough of the stage for a lifetime." An image of being Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty, back in fifth grade popped up in his mind. The people who had attended Tomoeda elementary remembered this and started giggling. They stopped at once when Syaoran glared at them.

"Li-kun, I think that this time, they're going to get the sexes straight this time," Takashi commented, remembering fifth grade.

"Anyway, this whole thing is so stupid and a waste of time." Syaoran crossed his arms, remembering how Sakura had been the Prince that time.

Angrily, Sakura stated, "It's not stupid! Don't you have the school spirit? It's going to be the biggest production in years!"

"So?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow. It was the first time they had spoken in quite a while, especially since things were quite peaceful in the Tomoeda neighborhood these days.

Slyly, Meirin shrugged her shoulders and said, "Oh, I know you're too scared to audition. Don't worry, we all understand. Right Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded. "I bet he won't even get the smallest part in the production."

"Fine! I'll do it! We'll see if I don't get even the smallest part." Syaoran was turning bright red with his effort as he scribbled his name onto the long list on the wall. "Who says I'm too scared to audition?"

Then, Meirin grinned wickedly, "Thinking about it, Sakura-chan, are you even going to try out yourself?"

Slowly, Sakura blushed, "No-o. Obviously I won't get in."

"Who's calling me coward, then?" Syaoran's arms were on his hips, accusingly.

"Sakura-chan, you should try out," Tomoyo encouraged.

Her lower lips trembled. Sakura admitted, "Fine. I'm too scared to audition."

Narrowing his amber eyes, Syaoran glared at her._ He thinks I'm a coward. _Defiantly, Sakura lifted her head to face Syaoran and said, "I will audition, satisfied? Then we'll see who's the scaredy-cat." She neatly printed Kinomoto Sakura, on the audition sign-up list.

"That's my Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed, video-taping the pre-audition sequence.

Once again, Syaoran and Sakura firmly shook hands over another silly bet, which both their prides depended upon.

******

"Hoe-e!" Sakura plopped down on the couch in Tomoyo's big room after school. Clasping Tomoyo's hand, she begged, "Tomoyo-chan, you've got to help me! I don't think I can audition. I'll be lucky enough if I get the part of a servant or something!" When the maid brought the tray of tea, Sakura drank a cup, one-shot and resulted in burning her tongue.

Soothingly, Tomoyo said, "Don't worry. I'll help you prepare. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"It's all because of the stupid bet with Syaoran-kun." Sakura poured another cup of tea.

"Don't tell me you have another bet with the brat," Kero-chan exclaimed as he dug into a strawberry shortcake. "Anyway, who do you want to be in the musical?"

Twiddling her thumb, Sakura said, "Well, this is in my wildest dreams but I kinda want to be Rosaline. But I know I won't be able to get such a big part, anyway but… Hoe-e…"

"Nonsense! Remember, you were wonderful as the Prince in Sleeping Beauty!" Kero-chan encouraged. "While the Brat was Princess Aurora… it was hilarious!"

"That's different…" Sakura sighed, gulping down her third cup of tea. "I was too young to know stage fright. Plus, I was more busy thinking about Yukito-san who was in the audience. Anyway, we didn't have auditions then."

"Still, I'm sure you'll do fine!" RING RING. "Oh? Telephone? I wonder who's calling…" Taking out her handphone, Tomoyo said, "Excuse me, for a second, okay?"   


In the next room, Tomoyo said placing the phone to her ear, "Hello, this is Daidouji Tomo—"

"Tomoyo, I've got a big favor to ask," came a guy's voice.

"What is it Syaoran-kun?"

"Umm. Well… You see," Syaoran stammered into his handphone.

"Yes?"

"Well, it's about the audition. I _cannot_. I repeat, I _cannot_ sing or act or anything and I—I need some help. You know. That bet with Sakura… Please?"

"Oh, that's no problem. Of course, you want to look good in front of Sakura-chan. Right? Especially on Valentine's Day."

"I-it's not anything like that!" He shouted into the phone.

"Like what?" Tomoyo prodded, innocently.   


From the next door room, Kero-chan commented, "Did you just hear the Brat's voice?" Sakura shook her head.   


"NEVERMIND!!! Well, what time would be good for you? I'll go over to your house if you want me to. Er—I mean, I will be really grateful if you would help me umm…" Syaoran stumbled.

"How about at 5?" Tomoyo helped out.

"Great! I mean… um, thank you. I think you understand that I really can't loose this bet because everyone including that bastard Eron heard about it and I—"

"Okay, see you later, then!" Tomoyo left Syaoran to ramble on by himself.

When she returned to her room, Sakura asked, "Who was that?"

"Oh no one in particular. Now, let's get you ready for Rosaline! Do you want to start with the singing?"

"Hoe-e!"

******

Nervously, Syaoran rang in at the Daidouji Mansion gate at 5. For some strange reason, Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother got the door herself.

"Why, you're Tomoyo's cute friend, the one from Hong Kong, right!" Sonomi exclaimed, as he bowed. She pinched his cheeks and awed, "You grew a lot, didn't you! I remember you were in fifth grade when you last visited. Wow, a tall young man now! How fast everyone grows. I remember my Nadeshiko at this age. Before she met Fujitaka-sensei!" She pinched Syaoran's cheek harder, as if her anger poured out, ignoring his screams of agony. "Oh ho ho. Sorry. I got carried away. Now come on in. You know, you remind me of someone… I just can't remember who…"

"Syaoran-kun! Come on in!" Tomoyo led him to her music studio room. His mouth dropped at the equipment in it.

Sitting down a stool, Syaoran commented, "It's strange. It seems like your mother doesn't remember my father. She said that I look like someone, but she can't remember who."

Tying back her long violet hair, Tomoyo replied, "I think that either Nadeshiko-san or Ryuuren-san altered her memory so that she won't remember that well. You know. My mother hated anyone who came near Sakura-chan's mother. I tried questioning my mom last time and…"

~~~~~~   
_Flashback…_

Sonomi twisted her scarf, trying to strangle something. "Li Ryuuren? God I hate him, hate him, hate him. He was the best looking high-schooler and everyone used to be crazy about him... And I hated him! The only person I hate more than Fujitaka-sensei."

"Why did you hate him, Mother?" Tomoyo asked.

"Because… because…" Sonomi paused to think. "Strange… I don't remember why I hated him so much."

~~~~~~

"Oh." Staring uneasily at the room, Syaoran began, "Um… I don't think I really want to do this anymore. Thanks for your time… I better go."

"What are you talking about! Do you really want to lose to Sakura-chan?"

"No-o. Okay I'll do it. What do I have to do?"

Flicking out a notepad and ink pen, Tomoyo read off, "Okay, there are three parts to the audition. The good news is that since we don't have the script yet, we can choose our material to audition with."

"What kind of good news is that?" Syaoran muttered.

Choosing to ignore him, Tomoyo continued, "First, you have to sing a song of your choice. It needs to be a ballad song. No rapping."

"Don't worry. I can't sing, let alone rap."

"Then, you have to act a short segment of your choosing in William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet."

Looking aghast, he exclaimed, "That boring stuff? I'm not going to go around reading that junk and sighing, 'But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?/ It is the east, and Juliet the sun.'

Dryly, Tomoyo commented, "How do you already know that stuff? And you memorized Shakespeare?"

"I-I-I… I took Shakespeare in my class in Hong Kong!" Syaoran turned red.

Smiling, she said, "You know guys memorize those kinda lines to win over girls. You can try it to!"

"Next part?"

"Oh yeah. And lastly, you have to dance."

"Dance?"

"Yes, dance. You know, move your body with the music…"

"I can't… dance!" Syaoran shouted in frustration. It was going to be ten times worse than his expectation!

"You'll have to. Don't you know how to waltz?"

"No."

"Tango? Ballet? Jazz?"

"No."

"Break dance?"

"NO!"

Frowning, Tomoyo pondered over it for a moment. Then, an idea struck her. She whispered it to Syaoran. When he heard it, he brightened, and then turned doubtful again.   
  


"On to the singing. Ready?" Tomoyo flicked on several switches on her stereo boom box after some prep. "I'm going to record your voice, so that you'll know how you sound. Now, sing any song of your choice."

"I wouldn't have bothered, if I knew it will be this complex," Syaoran said, fingering the wireless microphone. Tomoyo always had the latest technology. He adjusted the mouthpiece and made sure that the earphone was secure. "Wait, I don't know any songs."

Sighing in despair, Tomoyo said, "Well, I just want to see what level you are at, so just sing 'Happy Birthday' or something. It's okay. Just try your best."

On the piano, Tomoyo played several introduction bars, and then indicated him to begin. Syaoran opened his mouth. No sound came out. After four tries, Syaoran managed to pull through the song.

Sighing, Tomoyo said, "Okay, it is obvious that we have lots of practicing to do. Singing is the most important part, and for one thing, you have to sing _much_ louder and stay on rhythm. (Syaoran's head dropped.) The good news is, you have a good music sense and your voice has a nice ring to it and a marvelous range. (Syaoran looked up, hopeful again.) Here, listen to me sing, and notice where I put the emphasis and what kind of rhythm and tone I use, and we'll get you in the Tokyo Top 100 Chart, in no time!"

******

"Have you been practicing?" Meirin asked Sakura as they gathered for lunch.

"Yeah. Kind of." Sakura didn't mention that she had been practicing every spare moment she had, until her voice turned hoarse. "Have you?"

"Yup. And I make Syaoran read Romeo's lines in the play Romeo and Juliet, so I can get a better sense of the feeling. You know. Plus, it helps both of us prepare. Not that Syaoran seems to be improving or anything."

"I make Eron read the lines while I practice. Can you believe it? He wants to be Paris. As if he'd get such a big part," Erika said as she opened up her lunch box.

Sakura started to get worried. She was the only one who didn't have a guy to practice the acting parts on. So far, her song was coming along better than she expected, with the help of Tomoyo, but the acting worried her.

"Do you all want to be Rosaline, too?" Chiharu asked, joining the table.

"Yeah," agreed everyone else. They all wanted the glamorous role.

"Wow, your lunch looks delicious, Meirin!" Rika commented.

"Syaoran and I packed it together, that's why. See, he made the dumplings and I made the egg rolls."

"Li-san made that?" giggled several younger second year girls. They whispered, blushed and walked away.

"What's wrong with them?" Erika asked raising an arched eyebrow. "They look love-struck or something."   
  
"Thinking about it, Valentine's Day is coming up," Chiharu said.

"And, the audition is on Valentine's Day! How exciting!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Who are you giving Valentine's Chocolate to, this year, Sakura-san?"

Blankly, Sakura said, "Hmm, I guess my father, brother, Yukito-san, all my school friends… oh, my great-grandfather…"

"No no no!" Tomoyo interrupted. "Don't you know the school tradition?"

"Hoe?"

"There is a tradition in our school that if a girl gives a box of chocolates and a red rose to the boy she likes on Valentine's, and on White Day, the same boy returns a box of candies with a white rose, he accepts her feelings! Isn't it romantic?" Tomoyo turned star-eyed.

"I know!" the rest of the girls sighed.

"Are you giving chocolates to Yamazaki-kun again, this year?" Naoko asked.

Clenching her fist tight, Chiharu shouted, "NEVER! Do you know last year, what he did? Instead of giving me candies and a rose when I gave him chocolates with a red rose, he gave me a hard-boiled egg. And you know what he said?"

"I said that the egg was white," Takashi finished off from behind Chiharu and snatched a sandwich out of her lunch box. "I really liked the Godiva chocolates last year, Chiharu-chan. Please get me the triple-deck kind this year, with the caramel filling. I don't like the almond kind. Oh, and my Mom liked the rose very much. But she prefers pink ro—"

POW!!! Chiharu had slapped him and ran off, shouting, "Takashi-kun, BAKA!!! You don't even understand my feelings!"

As Takashi gazed off to the distance, where Chiharu had run off, he opened his rarely open clear brownish-hazel eyes for once, and frowned.

"Who are you giving the chocolate to, Sakura-chan?" asked Rika.

"M-me?" stammered Sakura… Gazing out the window, Sakura could see a boy with chestnut brown hair dribbling the ball across the soccer field. His movement was ruthless and agile, as he dodged every other player in the field. However, from the other side streaked a figure with long dark bluish violet hair, pulled back into an elegant ponytail, dashing beside the brown-haired boy. The younger junior high school girls were cheering for these two young men, who were last year's soccer champions. Sakura ducked when Syaoran suddenly gazed in her direction, all the way from the soccer field.

******   
  
Cough. Cough cough. Sakura stretched and cleared her throat as she slumped on her bed. She hoped she wasn't coming down with a sore throat. The auditions were tomorrow.

"Are you okay?" Kero-chan asked, hovering beside her on the bed.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just practiced too much." Then she started coughing again.

"Kaijou? Are you all right?" Touya asked from his room.

"I'm fine!" called Sakura across the wall. Tomorrow was Valentine's day. Too bad. If it had been five years ago, she wouldn't have hesitated to give Yukito-san the chocolate and rose. But now, it was different. From her drawer, she slipped out a picture of her and Syaoran, taken in the Central Park, in New York. It was one of the few pictures she had taken with him. She stared at Syaoran. More than anything, she would have liked to give him the chocolates she had bought at the store, earlier that week. But, she was too cowardly. Off the top of her head, she could name five girls liked him. And what was the chance that he would return her a white rose on White Day? Then, there was that silly bet. _What if I don't even get the smallest part in the musical? Then…_

"Do you like him that much?" Kero-chan asked.

"Who?" Sakura asked, slipping into her blankets.

"The Brat, who else?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Sakura turned pink, her heart thumping under her soft cotton pajamas. Protectively, her hand went over her crystal necklace. Was her feelings obvious that the most senseless stuffed animal like Kero-chan could decipher it?

"Then why are you looking at that photo and blushing? Are you going to give him a red rose tomorrow?"

"GOOD NIGHT!" Sakura flicked the lights off. That night, she had a nightmare that at the audition, she had no voice, and in the end, she landed with no part. Everyone laughed at her. Then, she was holding a red rose. For some reason, she was trying to give it to Syaoran, but every time she tried to reach him, he walked further away with a sad expression. Suddenly, the image changed and this time, a girl with wispy long violet hair was reaching out for a tall young man. Yet, he continued to walk further away from her. "Wait, wait for me! Don't leave me!" The girl shouted.

"We are star-crossed," he replied in a low tone, and melted into the shadows.

******   
  
_Valentines Day, and the day of the musical production auditions…_

"Pretty!" Everyone exclaimed at the pink, red, and white decorations of the school, with streamers and balloons everywhere. The whole Seijou Junior High School was excited about the auditions to be held in the afternoon. During the whole morning, girls were chasing guys to give chocolates and roses, even teddy bears.

Sakura groaned, "When has this school turned so lovesick?"

"You won't notice it so much if you go along with it," Meirin commented, holding tight a box wrapped with pink paper.

From her bag, Sakura slipped out a narrow box with red ribbons tied around it. "Actually, I have mine, too."

"Who are you giving it to?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Sakura said, "I don't know. I just bought it because something felt empty if I didn't."

"I ordered mine from a magazine catalogue," said Rika. "See?" She showed everyone the latest issue of a popular girl's magazine. "You know the ad on this page? I think it's so romantic and pretty! The models are so cute! I'm going to rip it out and hang it on my room wall as a poster."

"Where?" The girls gathered around the magazine to look at the ad where a young man with brown hair, dressed in pure white, with majestic feather wings extended from his back caught in his arms a slender, graceful girl, dressed in a flowing white dress, her golden brown hair woven with yards of narrow satin ribbons, fluttering in the wind. He was holding her midair, and in the background was the tall Empire State building surrounded by the business of New York City.

"It's beautiful!" exclaimed Chiharu, leaning her head against her cheek. "Like a fantasy that only happens in stories. How romantic… Angels in New York! Strange. Don't you think the models look familiar?"

"Really, they do! That guy kind of looks like Li-kun… and wait, this girl looks like you, Sakura-chan! How interesting! Do you know anything about it? I heard that you guys went to New York for winter vacation." Rika said, tilting her head at Sakura.

A big drop of sweat rolled down Sakura's head. "He he… What a strange coincidence." She shot a warning look when Meirin was about to blab the secret off.

"How about you, Li-kun? I can swear, that's you, or your twin," commented Takashi, when he learned what the commotion was about. "Did you know that every person has their twin, somewhere else in the world…"

Even Syaoran had come to look over Rika's head. To his surprise, the picture had developed better than he thought. He could hardly recognize himself, though. It seemed so distant, yet somehow distinctly clear and lovely. Mike Kant, the talented young photographer had done his job well. Later on, her forced Meirin to go buy the magazine, also, since he was to embarrassed to buy a girl's magazine.

At the same moment after looking at the advertisement, Sakura and Syaoran looked up at each other. They both blushed and looked away. The Valentine's Day advertisement in Rika's magazine convinced Sakura. She would give the box of chocolates to Syaoran.

Biting her nails, Meirin exclaimed, "Aren't you guys nervous about the auditions this afternoon?"   
  
"I'm never nervous," stated Erika, tossing back her thick, wavy hair. All the guys in the class stared at her admiringly but many panicky girls looked wary.

******

"It's an hour until auditions!" Meirin exclaimed. "Ohmygosh! My hearts all jumpy! Isn't yours?"

Syaoran shook his head, afraid that his voice might betray him. He stared at the pile of chocolate boxes on his desk, Meirin's the biggest one of all.

"Who gave you all those other ones?" Meirin asked, helping herself to a chocolate covered cherry.

"I don't know." Syaoran sighed. He wanted to find Sakura before auditions and just have a talk with her, maybe wish her luck.

In the hallway, another classmate, Tomaki, the jerk that had asked Sakura to dance with him in the Winter Wonderland was flicking back a lock of his silvery blond hair, saying to a group of admiring girls, "Okay, form a line, and I'll accept the roses one by one. Be patient, I'll get to you eventually."

"Where's Sakura-chan? Let's go wish her luck before the auditions," Meirin suggested, wondering who Sakura would give her box of chocolates to.   
  


Where's Syaoran? Briskly, she walked down the hallway, her bag hung over one shoulder. She wanted to give him the chocolates before auditions. Also, she was afraid that if she didn't give him now, she'd never find the courage to. It was easy enough 4 years ago. Why should it be any different now? Quietly, Sakura peeked into the music room. Was he practicing in there?

As she was about to enter, she collided into someone. Boxes of flashily wrapped chocolate flew everywhere.

"Oh, Sakura-san, I'm so sorry! I couldn't see where I was going because of all these chocolate boxes. Are you hurt? Gosh, I was so clumsy!" Eron was all remorseful, his golden yellow eyes full of worry. "Here, let me help you up."

"I'm okay. I hope the chocolates didn't get crushed though," Sakura said, brushing her plaid uniform skirt and standing up. She helped Eron pick up the boxes. Finally, picking up the tenth one, she observed it and commented, "Wow, this person must like you a lot. She made ten roses out of red origami paper! That's really sweet."

Sighing, Eron said, "I really appreciate it, but the problem is, she hasn't even talked to me once. I don't know how she even knows me." Looking at Sakura, he said directly, "I like girls that I can talk to and get to know."

"Oh." Sakura blushed. "Well, here. Do you think you can carry all these boxes on your own?" She handed the prettily decorated box back

At the moment Sakura was returning the box of chocolate that Eron had dropped, Syaoran walked by that doorway. Syaoran and Meirin's eyes turned round to see Sakura hand Eron a chocolate box. Eron saw them first and said a little loudly and too sweetly, "Thank you Sakura-san. It was really nice of you." He left them to think that he was thanking Sakura giving him a box of chocolate, not for helping him pick them up.

A little too late, Sakura turned to see Syaoran by the doorway, with an expression of hurt and confusion clearly written on it. And she realized what he must have interpreted the scene as. As a denial sprang to her lips, of "No Syaoran, it's not what you think," Syaoran had already walked off briskly, leaving her to gaze down the empty hallway, clutching a red box to her chest. Now, she could no longer give it to him.

Disgustedly, Meirin commented, "I really didn't know that of you, Sakura." She chased after Syaoran.

As she tried to follow them to clear the misunderstanding, a cool hand gripped her wrist. She looked back in surprise.

Eron said, "Do you have to go after him?"

"W-what?"

"Do you have to like him?" Slowly, he gazed at her with his mysteriously flickering hazel eyes, sprinkled with dazzling golden specks.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura stammered, feeling her blood drain cold. The firm hand gripping her wrist felt like ice.

He let go of her hand. "I'm just saying, there are better guys out there, you know." Then, he smiled that lazily charming smile. "Come on. Let's go to the auditorium for the auditions." Gradually, Sakura relaxed again.

******

"I really didn't know that of Sakura. She was giving the chocolates to Eron-kun! That sly, two-faced little… That's why she didn't tell me! She doesn't deserve you. It was stupid of me to try and give you up. No one out there can like you as much as I do." Meirin crumpled her music sheet, as she plopped down in the chair beside Syaoran, in the auditorium.

"Knock it off, will you?" Syaoran furrowed his dark eyebrows down. Why Chang Eron, out of all people? At least he thought she had better taste.

"Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked. She thought that she knew Sakura better than anyone else.

"We saw it with our two eyes!" Meirin crossed her arms and scowled.

At that moment, Sakura and Eron entered the school auditorium. Several heads turned their way.

Some girls started talking loudly, "What's her problem?"

"I thought she had something for Li-san, now she even got Chang-san?"

"What a turn coat!" Another girl stated scornfully.

Catching some of the accusations, Sakura blushed angrily.

"Don't mind them," Eron reassured her.   
  


Sorrowfully, Tomoyo said, "I would have thought that you would tell me, Sakura-chan."

"What?" Sakura stashed the ungiven chocolates deep into her bag as she sank into one of the chairs in the auditorium. _Syaoran… Why?_

"That you like Eron-kun."

"WHAT?! Where'd'you hear that?"

"Meirin-chan."

Sighing, Sakura explained the misinterpreted scene. "And when she walked past, I guess she saw thought that I was giving Eron the roses and chocolates, when I was just picking up the boxes for him."

Greatly cheered up, Tomoyo said, "Oh, I understand. I'm glad it was just that. I was worried." Then thinking she said, "Wait, so you still didn't give Li-kun the chocolates and the rose?"

"No. I don't plan to, anyway. Not after this. And I can't explain to him what really happened because, well…"

"It's not like you're his girlfriend, so it's not like you're cheating on him or anything, but you still want to clear your conscience, right?" Tomoyo helped out.

Nodding Sakura said, "There's no one who understands me like you."

"Oh ho ho. Of course. But it's still not too late, though."

Then, Sakura's ocean green eyes widened in surprised. Gripping Tomoyo's arm, she panicked, "Oh no! He's coming this way! Why?"

Tomoyo turned around to see that Syaoran was walking towards them. Was he angry? Mad? Confused?

Casually, Syaoran walked up to Sakura, who gazed at him with round eyes, trying to keep an even tone. "Hey, just want to say, good luck before auditions. Hope you do well." Managing a small smile, he slipped a hand into his pocket.

Relaxing, Tomoyo thought that it was real decent of Syaoran to act natural, even after the small incident.

Smiling brightly, Sakura said, "Hope you do well, too. Or should I say, break a leg?" _He's not mad! I wonder how he'll do, though. I remember he hates singing…_ "Did you practice a lot?"

"Eh? Yeah, well, kinda." He glanced sideways at Tomoyo, who nodded, smiling encouragingly. Practice wasn't a word for the training that Syaoran had gone through in the short amount of time. Jokingly, he commented, "Our music teacher still hates me, so even if I lose the bet, it's not because I didn't try, all right?"

Warningly, Tomoyo said, "Don't even think about losing, either of you."

"That's right. I'm sure we'll manage fine," Sakura said. _He's not mad at me? He can still look me in the face without detest, and warmly wish me good luck? Even after…_

"ALL RIGHT! Mike testing! Ah ah. One. Two. Three." The music teacher shouted over the noise in the bustling auditorium full of excited students, talking at the top of their lungs, some singing, some practicing their dance routine. There was a big clatter as several boys tumbled over each other. "WELCOME STUDENTS TO THE AUDITIONS OF OUR MAJOR SCHOOL PRODUCTION, STAR-CROSSED." Everyone stuck their fingers into their ears because of the microphone volume. "Ahem. Anyway, when each student who signed up on the list will have their name called, they should come up to the center of the stage. Then, you will perform your say the title of your song, then sing it. Next, you would say several lines of your choosing from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. You can bring your lines up. (Students sighed in relief, for they found it impossible to memorize their lines.) Finally, you can perform a short dance routine. Remember, you have to show that you have coordination and rhythm, especially those of you who want a leading role, you must show excellent athletic coordination. Let us begin, and good luck to all of you! Remember, don't be disappointed if you don't make the cast, because there are plenty of other ways to support this production, and each individual is special."

The judging teachers nodded from the front row, each with a notepad and pen.

_THUMP. THUMP. What's wrong with my heart?_ As the students began to file up to the stage, Sakura began to grow nervous. "One, two, three, breathe out." Sakura let out a deep breath. "Breathe in low, let out." Whoosh. One. Two…

"What are you doing?" Chiharu asked.

"Huh? Oh." Sakura sweat-dropped.

"I taught her the breathing exercise which calms you down," Tomoyo said. "Don't worry. You practiced really hard, so I'm sure you'll do fine. Didn't I always tell you that you do better real life?"

"Are you still nervous over this? How childish," Erika said confidently. Then she yawned. "I can't wait till my turn. Don't be too disappointed if you don't get to be Rosaline, though."

"What makes you so sure that you'll get the part?" Sakura demanded.

Sweetly, Erika replied, "I'm always right."

"You'll see!" Sakura clenched her fists, burning with anger.

Yet, when Erika's turn came, she proved to be pretty good with a good, loud voice. Her acting was convincing, and she proved her dancing skills in a pretty waltz.

Stubbornly, Sakura declared, "She's not as good as she made out she'd be."

"That's my Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo smiled. Erika really was good, but Sakura would be better.

Half the school seemed to be auditioning, and their friends auditioned, as well as classmates they knew by face, and some students they barely knew. Some were good, some were awful, being off tune, off beat, and great dunces at dancing. Chiharu, who was still mad at Takashi did well, and thinking about it, Takashi, who came after her (who wanted to be Mercutio, another important role) performed superbly, as well, fitting the rather comical role perfectly. Rika had a soft, but pleasant voice and Terada-sensei, one of the teachers on duty nodded approvingly. Another eye-catching character was the lean, handsome, tall, Tomaki, who fit the role of the Prince of Cats, Tybalt, with his smooth acting and quick athletic sense. After all, he was the basketball star, and the girls went wild cheering for him afterwards. The whole cheerleading squad was there.

Surprisingly, Meirin was better than anyone else had ever dreamed. Actually, she was marvelous. Her song suited her well, fast tempo and catchy, carrying her strong, clear voice well. So, her boasting of her music skills weren't false after all. She acted her passionate lines of Juliet with anger and vigor, steaming from her love for Syaoran… which would never work out for her, like Juliet's ill-fated love for Romeo. Dancing was no problem for her. In fact, her audition was one of the best! When she ended, the auditorium broke out in a loud applause, and she gazed out at the crowd, panting and smiling. As she came down, her friends slapped her back in the back with praises.

"You were great!" Sakura told her. At this, Meirin's anger towards her melted.

As she sat down, Syaoran gave her a thumbs up, and Meirin smiled, happily. Meanwhile, Erika frowned.

The next few auditions tended to grow a bit dull. However, as Eron's name was called, a loud, shrill cheering from the girls echoed throughout the auditorium. It grew even louder after Eron finished, because with his charm and flawless smoothness, he pulled off the best guy's audition so far.

Of course Syaoran scowled, and Tomoyo giggled. Then she noticed that Sakura's face was turning paler as her turn approached. The rest of the auditions were monotonous, and no more outstanding performances were made. She noticed that Syaoran's knuckles were white as he clenched the arms of his chair.

"Li Syaoran!" The music teacher called with a frown. How she disliked that boy! Why was he even trying out? He was hopeless at singing. Actually, he didn't even sing during music class; that's how bad he was.

Like a stick, Syaoran approached the center of the stage. He shuffled his foot and slammed his hand into his pocket. Then, he remembered it was bad manners and planted them down his side. He was deaf to the immense roaring in the audience. (The music teacher frowned at this.)

"Song title?" she asked, abruptly.

"'It's So Hard To Say Good-Bye To Yesterday.'" He mumbled so fast, it sounded more like "'Isoardosaygoobyetoyesday'."

At this, Sakura looked up in surprise. It was one of her favorite songs, actually, the one she was planning to sing. How ironical… She remembered one cold winter afternoon, when she had been waiting for him… When he told her…

Clearing his throat, Syaoran tried to begin. No sound came out. Not now! He cleared his throat again. The music teacher tapped her toe impatiently. Then, he saw Sakura's glowing face in the midst of the audience, gazing hopefully. A firm resolution formed in his stomach.

Taking a deep breath, he began with a soft voice, "How do I, say goodbye, to what we had?" Dozens of images of Sakura in various battle costumes, fighting with him to capture the Clow Cards flashed in front of him. "The good times, that made us laugh, Outweigh the bad." Sakura and him falling into a pond, squabbling over Yukito-san, practicing the kissing scene in Sleeping Beauty…

Students began to sit up in their chairs, listening intently to the entrancing words.

"I thought we'd get to see forever. But forever's gone away." With a quiver of emotion in his voice, Syaoran sang, "It's so hard to say goodbye, to yesterday."

For the first time that day, the entire crowd was silent.

Gathering confidence, Syaoran looked up at the audience and sang clearer than ever, "I don't know, where this road, is going to lead." Wistfully shaking his head, he continued, "All I know, is where we've been and what we've been through." Clow Cards, Yue's Judgment, Eriol, Destruction, and… love?

As the climax of the song ran, he gazed straight at the audience, drowning himself into a pair of emerald ocean pools that stared back at him. Slowly, he smiled his brave, melting smile which warmed the hearts of many. He held out a hand, his voice brimming with emotion and ringing strongly throughout the auditorium, so that no one could even breathe. "And I'll take with me the memories… To be my sunshine after the rain." Then, with a slowly pained look he ended softly, yet distinctly, "It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday." He gradually brought his hand down and clenched it into a tight fist, as if trying to clutch onto his cherished memories as his last note echoed throughout the room.

The state of the audience was unimaginable, all of them bolted at the tip of their chairs, brimming with tension, afraid to even breathe. That was how captivated they were by the song. At last, they relaxed. Then, they remembered to applaud. Whistling and cheering rang out like thunder. Girls shrieked, "Li-san, Li-san, wherefore art though Li-san!" People outside of the school wondered if there was a fire or something inside.

Even the teachers were stupefied. They all had regarded Li Syaoran as a rather silent, unsociable and scowling boy. Well, unique talent sprung from strange places. Out of them all, the music teacher was the most shocked. She shoved her glasses up her sharp noses and managed to gawk, her mouth hanging down. Was she looking at the right person? Was that the same young man she had so often scolded about being tone-deaf? The one who never sang in class? Then one she considered hopeless?

Sakura managed to squeak, "What's with the song?"

Smiling, Tomoyo replied, "He refused to sing a love song… so…" She shrugged, then sighed happily, pausing her video camera for the moment. She had been videotaping all her friend's auditions. Syaoran had pulled the song off better than her wildest imagination. If one thing he lacked during the practices was the emotion. After several tries, Syaoran could sing perfectly on note, and on beat. After all, he was a talented violinist. Unlike other male voices, he could sing clearly in all ranges, even the higher notes, which some guys had to screech and crack their voices, and the low ones, which came out flat for others. Eventually, he could full off the crescendo, the emphasis, the smooth ballad style, snappy rhythm and even the charisma with perfect breath control. Yet, somehow, Syaoran had managed to sound sincere and meaningful in his song today, something that no other student had done that afternoon. Now she could sigh in relief. She didn't have to worry about the rest. The rest would come naturally.

After finishing biting her handkerchief to keep from sobbing in the middle of the song, Meirin stated proudly, "See, I told you that he's good at singing! You didn't believe me when I said that last winter."

"How did you know?" Chiharu asked.

"I heard him at our school in Hong Kong… He got an award for the best all-rounder you know. Academics, music, art, sports, cooking… All the girls were crazy about him. He was good at everything!" Meirin started to boast, forgetting all his faults.

At last, the audience was silent enough to continue with the rest of Syaoran's audition. He had greatly gained confidence by the positive support. He pulled off the acting smoothly; he had memorized the lines, unlike many other students. Many people slid off their chairs because the acting contrasted to the touching song. Syaoran chose lines in the fighting scenes and said them aggressively and confidently. In the tone that Kero-chan would comment as "Brat-like."

Sweat-dropping Sakura commented, "That sounds more like him."

"Oh ho ho… He refused to the romantic balcony scene, you see. He's so stubborn. Hey, but at least he sounds convincing."

"Did you help him for the audition?" Sakura questioned curiously. When Tomoyo nodded, Sakura said, "Figures. How else could he have sung so well without a marvelous teacher like you?"

"Hmm, I wonder what Syaoran's going to do about the dance," Meirin pondered. "He refused to tell me."

A loud music with a fast beat blasted out. Everyone stared up with surprise as Syaoran threw off his school jacket, tie, and unbuttoned his white collared shirt. (Girls sighed in disappointment to see that he was wearing a t-shirt underneath. ^_^) Slowly, Syaoran moved into a clean cut Chinese marshal arts stance. Then, moving with the quick tempo of the music, he began a series of complex marshal arts punches, kicks, counter moves and slides. His movement was so quick cut and agile, yet firm and strong, that many people found it hard to keep track of the intricate, difficult moves with their eyes.

As the beat grew faster, Syaoran bolted up into the air and turned several somersaults with perfect ease. People oohed when he turned 3 consecutive somersaults across the stage without using his hands. When the music ended, he jumped down the stage with triple turn flip and a "Dragon Kick" and landed with coordination, then bowed.

When the cheering roared loudly once more, Syaoran finally blushed and hurried back to his seat, avoiding being pelted with a shower of roses.

Before Sakura could say anything, Erika flung up and said, "You were marvelous, Syaoran!"

"Thanks, Erika," Syaoran replied appreciatively, for he still looked uncertain about his audition. A smile curved up Erika's lips. Her Romeo. No one was going to get in her way. Plus, Syaoran was better than she had ever dreamed. If they could land in the leading roles…

But Syaoran had already walked away. Erika bit her lip.

"You did great, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura congratulated with full heart. Who cared if Erika got there first? "You sang so well, I felt tears in my eyes!"

"Oh, it wasn't anything." Syaoran turned red as he said this. "I just didn't want to lose our bet. And I saw you in the audience, and I promised myself not to disappoint you. You were looking straight at me, as if you believed in me. And I told myself that it was no problem, that I will carry this out fine."

"Really?" Sakura's eyes were starry. With hawk-like eyes, Erika noticed this.

"What's with the dance?" Eron remarked dryly, maybe jealousy.

"Oh…" Syaoran shuffled uncomfortably.

A cluster of second grade girls exclaimed, "Li-san, you that was so great! Just like in the Hong Kong action movies!"

It was another one of Tomoyo's ideas. When Syaoran refused to dance, saying he could NOT dance, Tomoyo had come up with putting together some of his fighting moves to fast music, which was easy enough for him.

"He's the only one who can jump off trees, turn somersaults to get to a person, and leap from place to place that fast," Tomoyo whispered to Sakura, who giggled in return, remembering when they first met Syaoran. Anyway, Syaoran's audition had been the most exciting, distinct, and popular one that afternoon.

Teasingly pulling at Sakura blue ribbon, Syaoran said kindly, "You better keep your side of the bargain."

"Hoe-e! Don't worry." Sakura replied, clenching her fist. "I'll try my best." Then she smiled. After the auditions, she'll give him the rose. Who cared if he returned it? What happened now would make up her happy memories in her future. Anyway, Syaoran had lied. If he could sing that song like that, the past happenings weren't silly childhood memories… There will be sunshine after the rain.   


It was her turn soon. Then, as she stood up to prepare, someone stuck out a foot. Sakura tripped over. And at that moment, someone spilt a can of Coke all over her. She screamed as it dripped down her hair, onto her spotless white blouse.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo started to help her up.

"Are you all right? How clumsy to trip over just now! You better go to the girl's locker room and clean up." Erika bent down to help her, yet there was a gleam in those golden eyes. Sakura was pretty sure that Erika had tripped her and spilt the drink on her. Now, she was pretending to be nice, and helped her. "Here take my handkerchief. This is my locker key. You'll find an extra uniform in there. You can borrow it, since yours is wet."   
  
"That's a good idea, Erika. You'd catch a cold with wet clothes." Concerned, Syaoran was bent over, wiping some of the dripping wetness of Sakura with a handkerchief.

Sakura ran out of the auditorium, the wet Coke sopping down her hair and clothes, blinking back tears. Why now? In the background, she heard Syaoran say, "Your really kind, Erika. It was really thoughtful to lend her your clothes."

******

In the girls locker room, she changed her shirt and washed herself up. Angrily, she stared into the mirror. Slowly she walked out again. The auditions would be over by now. She missed out her turn.

When Tomoyo tried to reason to the music teacher, she replied, "Sorry, but Kinomoto-san was irresponsible and missed out her chance. If she wants to participate in the musical, she can be a part of the scenery painting crew, or the costume makers. It is not my fault she missed out her being in the cast."

With extremely sad blue eyes Tomoyo said, "I'm really sorry about that Sakura-chan. I can't believe such an accident happened right before your turn!"

"It's all right." Putting on a bright face, Sakura smiled bravely. "I wasn't really prepared for auditioning, anyway. At least I didn't make a fool of myself."

"Gosh, I feel so bad for you, tough," Erika sympathized, patting her shoulder. "Too bad you missed out a chance in being Rosaline." Sakura clenched her fists and bit her tongue, trying to stay calm.   
  


_This is my last chance. I better find Syaoran and give him the chocolates. Now or never. I hope they're not all melted now_. Clasping the box wrapped in red tissue paper, Sakura walked outside the school.

A loud voice called, "Syaoran-kun! Here you are. I was looking all over the place for you." Erika caught up with Syaoran. "I just can't believe how great you were!"

"Thanks. You were great, too." Syaoran slung his bag over one shoulder.

"I just wanted to give you this." Erika gave him a heart shaped box and a large, scarlet rose was pinned to it.

_No, Syaoran. _Don't accept it. Sakura clenched her teeth tight.

"What is this? Thanks." Syaoran accepted it without thinking over. Of course, he didn't know the school tradition about the roses. All he knew about Valentine's Day was told by Yamazaki-kun, which wasn't much help.

"BAKA!" Sakura shouted from behind the building.

"Is someone fighting over there?" Erika asked, tilting her head to the direction, smiling.

"I guess," Syaoran shrugged.   
  


She ran, letting her legs carry her further away from Li Syaoran. Nothing was going right for her. Why? As she came to a deserted part of the school she panted for breath. Angrily, Sakura flung her box of chocolates into the air. The red rose was whipped away by the wind, while the pretty box fell apart and chocolates scattered everywhere.

"Are you angry, Sakura?" asked a young man's smooth voice. A large, graceful hand swept up few chocolates. Eron emerged from behind a tree, and ate one chocolate, offering the other to Sakura.

"Yes."

"Let me guess. Love problems isn't it? I'm really sorry you missed out the auditions though."

"It's all right. I can participate in the production in other ways. And I don't have any love problems, Eron-kun."

"Don't bother lying to me, Sakura. I can see it in your eyes. But don't you think you deserve better? Haven't you tried your best? But what do you get now?" Eron moved closer to her ears. "Nothing." Out of seemingly nowhere, he drew out a white rose and handed it to Sakura. "Think it over, Sakura. You're too beautiful to hurt." With cat-like grace, Eron walked away, leaving Sakura to gaze at the pure white rose. When she pricked her finger on a thorn, ruby red blood oozed out. It matched the pigeon's blood ruby stud pierced on Eron's left ear, which she had failed to notice before. Strange.

******

Where was Sakura? Syaoran sighed as he returned home. He wanted to make sure she understood that the bet was off and that it was trivial, that he had full sympathies, yet Sakura had disappeared. Or was she avoiding him? Was she with Eron again?

He gazed up at the dismal grayish blue sky. Just then, he spotted a red speck. Holding out a hand, he caught a crimson rose.

"Where'd'you get that from?" Meirin asked as she walked up to him.

"This?" Syaoran beckoned to the rose. "The sky."

"C'mon. Do you think I'll believe that? Please tell me that Sakura finally got knocked into her sense and gave you that."

"I'm serious. It came from the sky," Syaoran explained in exasperation.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Let's go home now! Remember, it's your dinner duty. I want some barbecued ribs, sushi, omelet, dimsum, chocolate cream cake, meringue…"

"It's true, though! This rose was blown from the sky!" His protests were lost to Meirin, however.

******

_A week later…_

"Did you hear? The results of the auditions are posted up on the wall!" Naoko exclaimed, early in the morning, a week later.

As Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meirin walked up to the list, they found that a mob had already gathered around it.

Someone shouted, "Who got Rosaline?"

"I'm Rosaline!" announced Erika, emerging from the crowd.

"You're so lucky!" Many girls screamed in jealousy. Sakura held her bag tightly.

"WAI!!! I wanted to be Rosaline!" wailed Meirin.

"Too bad, Meirin," Erika patronized.

"What are you talking about?" Chiharu exclaimed. "Look at the list!"

Through the pushing students, Meirin read her name. Juliet Capulet… Li Meirin! "I'm Juliet!" she screamed, "I'm really Juliet!!!"

"REALLY? Congratulations! You got the leading role!" Sakura exclaimed, sincerely happy for Meirin. Folding her arms in front of her, Erika pouted.

"Wait, who's Romeo then?" Meirin asked abruptly, unable to control her elation.

"LI SYAORAN!!!" shrieked the soccer fan girls. At this Erika smiled smugly. She could dance with him, then!

Syaoran was Romeo? Sakura was shocked.   
  
"Count Paris… is Chang Eron-san!" Another cheer ran through the crowd.

As expected, Tomaki was Tybalt and Takashi was Mercutio. Unexpectedly, Rika was Lady Capulet, and Chiharu was Lady Montague, other important female roles. Sakura read down the long list of names, some she knew, some she didn't.

"Wow, all our friends got pretty good roles," Tomoyo commented. Then she realized Sakura looked dejected. "Sorry…"

Smiling, Sakura said, "Why? I'm glad that everyone got good roles. Now I can help!"

Just then Syaoran came walked past the hallway, looking half dead.

"Syaoran! Don't tell me you just got to school!" Meirin exclaimed. "The bells about to go off any second!"

"Slept in," Syaoran mumbled, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Did you see? The audition results are listed up!" Tomoyo said.

"AND YOU'RE ROMEO!" The whole crowd shouted.

"I'm what?" Syaoran blinked several times, not getting what they were saying.

"Romeo! The leading male role!" Meirin said.

There was a dazed expression on his face, and he walked straight into someone.

Balancing herself, Sakura whispered, "You didn't sleep again last night, did you?"

"Sorry."

With a worried look, Sakura said, "You should take better care of yourself! Especially since you got such a big role, you're gonna be busy from now on. Oh yeah, congratulations on getting the part of Romeo."

"Eh?" Looking fully awake now, he asked, "I got the part of Romeo? Isn't he supposed to be the main character?"

"YES!" Meirin shouted. "Did you leave your brains at home, or something? We've been trying to tell you for the past 5 minutes!" Slyly, she added, "Or does everyone's word not penetrate your brain except for Sakura's?"

"Shut up," Syaoran growled, blushing.

"Oh my gosh! Now, he doesn't want to talk to anyone except for Sakura!" Meirin gasped in pretended shock.

"I said, shut up!" Syaoran tried to keep his ears from turning red as he slammed the classroom door.

*****

"Today was the first day of rehearsal!" Meirin exclaimed, all giddy. She still couldn't believe her luck even after such a hectic day.

"We finally got our scripts!" Rika exclaimed, clutching the pad of paper to her chest.

"I'm so curious what the whole story is about," Chiharu added, plopping down on the chair in the auditorium. "I'm going to read it when I get home." Everyone was excited after the first day of rehearsals. Although they had months of practice ahead of them, first time was always exciting, getting organized, slowly fitting together the scenes, and beginning the new songs, dances and acts, not to mention putting together costumes, scenery, prop, and matching along with the orchestra.

"Too bad about Sakura," Erika commented, patronizingly. She brushed back her sleek, wavy hair, then smirked.   
  
  


Though Sakura tried to remain cheerful and helping, things weren't working very well for her during the first few musical rehearsals. First, they put her in the scenery painting, which was fine for her, until she spilt a bucket of blue paint across the canvas. Then, the angry teacher sent her off to prop making. She had a miserable time, since she hammered her thumb more often than the nail and ended up with wood splinters in her soft palm. The orchestra refused to take her in, and she was sent off to the costume making group. However, when she botched up a yard of a silken cloth for Rosaline's ball gown in the sewing machine, she was ordered to take the size measures of all the cast members with the measuring tape. Yet, she was too bashful to measure the length and width of some of the ostentatious guys, so wasn't much help. Finally, she was used as a gofer, moving heavy luggage and photocopying various papers.

The directing teacher said scornfully handing files of folders, "Even you can't mess it up, I hope!"

Hanging her head low, she tried to bite back her disappointment and ignore the tittering of students around her. By the end of a week, her arm was falling off, and her back ached from the heavy boxes she had to move. Once, she dropped a carton of fragile things down the stairs, never hearing the end of it from the teacher. Luckily, Eron helped her gather the things in no time. Another time, she copied a hundred papers of the wrong document. Again, Eron secretly got rid of the wrong papers and helped her photocopy the right ones.

Sympathetically, Tomoyo intervened and whisked Sakura away. To the teacher she explained, "I'm really busy, and I think I need someone to help me. Sakura can be my assistant manager."

Disdainfully, the teacher agreed to this. At first, Sakura felt she was just a burden and even though she kept a smile on her face and attempted to aid Tomoyo all she could, she had the impossible feeling that she was useless. Tomoyo was busy organizing costume design, teaching the choir, and basically putting together the show, always helpful to all the students and greatly in charge. Everyone admired her talents, and never felt ticked off when Tomoyo corrected them or gave friendly advises. Sakura admired Tomoyo for this. In a way, Tomoyo was the glue and pillar that made the whole production possible.

However, in Sakura's own discreet way, she started to gain the position of a person that everyone would turn to, especially when Tomoyo was too busy. She attended every rehearsal diligently to oversee that everything ran smoothly, helping out in numerous little ways that everyone fully felt gratitude to.

The most awful times for the directing teachers was when the sword fighting scenes had to be practiced. Most of the teenage boys were boisterous and out of control. Plus, they didn't have much coordination with the narrow wood staffs, which were temporarily being used for swords until the real props arrived.

After one boy resulted in a bruise on his rib cage and another a lump on his cheek, Sakura intervened from her quiet position in back stage, "No, no, you guys have it all wrong. Here, you hold this here, and you have to face him this way. There. And you try to aim for the side. Practice the rhythm and beat. See, there you have it! Just hit a little bit more to the side."

"Show us then, Kinomto-san," Tomaki said, grinning, tossing her a staff.

"Yeah, show us!" Everyone echoed enthusiastically. Even people who were not in Sakura's PE class had heard about her athletic coordination.

Blushing, Sakura stammered, "I can't just by myself."

"You can show us with Li-san," Tomaki said, shoving ahead Syaoran, who shrugged when Sakura raised an eye.

Soon, they were facing a neck to neck fencing training, equally coordinated and balanced as each other. With the clicks of the staffs, they soon fell into rhythm and the beat was steady and quick. A large audience had gathered backstage.

Finally, Sakura, who was fully aware of Syaoran's movements, saw his chest muscle flinch, and in a quick movement, struck down her 'sword' and knocked his aside. Then, she pointed it at Syaoran's neck. For a while, they stood panting as everyone cheered, "GO KINOMOTO-SAN!" Wiping the sweat off her brows and tossing the staff aside, she accusingly said, "You didn't try your best." She knew that Syaoran had not used full talent or strength on her.

Shrugging Syaoran said, "Think what you want to."

"That's marvelous!" People applauded. Girls sighed jealously since they thought it was cool to be able to fence. Especially against Li-san.   


Not only did Sakura help with the fencing scenes, but she was always there to help each individual, when all other coordinators of the musical production was too busy. If someone was having a problem memorizing their lines, Sakura patiently practiced with them.

Sometimes, she played the violin while Rika or Chiharu practiced their songs as Lady Capulet and Lady Montague.

Rika commented, "How do you play the violin so well? It makes me feel as if I sing much better than I actually can."

One time, Takashi Yamazaki came up to Sakura with a frown, after a huge fight with Chiharu. Fingering his short, spiked black hair, Takashi said, "I really don't get girls. Why is she so mad at me for no reason? I just told her that her hairstyle was babyish."

Sympathetically, Sakura said, "Girls are self-conscious, and you should make them feel more confident and secure. Chiharu really cares what you think, Yamazaki-kun, and she wants to impress you. However, when you say things like that, she loses her confidence. Let's see… White Day is coming up! Why don't you do something nice for her?"

"W-well, it's embarrassing. We've been around a long time, the two of us. I mean, we've been friends since kindergarten. I'm not sure what she thinks of me, and it's just uncomfortable, you know."

"I think Chiharu-chan would like a box of candy, and maybe a bouquet of white flowers, her favorite kind. It's nice to know that you have a friend that appreciates you. Gifts aren't always just for serious commitment. They're there to give you security and gratitude. Chiharu-chan would understand the deep meaning of friendship."

Thinking it over, Takasi nodded. "You know what?" He smiled. "Thanks. I really mean it."

Smiling Sakura hugged her knees, gazing at the bustling of students in and out. At first, she hadn't been sure of what she was there for, but slowly, she began to feel that she did give the slightest bit of help.

Many people agreed that they wouldn't know what to do without Sakura everyday, who was always there to give a lending hand and a smile, or just a sympathetic ear with endless patience. In fact, she was greatly needed by everyone.   


"Strange, I don't know what we'll do without that girl," the music teacher said one day, as she observed Sakura struggling to help a timid young girl who was playing the part of Juliet's little cousin, practice her lines.

"I agree, sensei. She really is remarkable. After all, she's Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, tidying her papers. Then she sighed. These days, there was practically no opportunity to video tape Sakura.   


"Syaoran! Oh Romeo!" Meirin chased Syaoran across the stage. "Wait! Let's go home together! Don't leave me again like last time." Syaoran tried to dodge through the students. "Wai! I hate you Syaoran. I can't walk that fast!"

"You forgot your books," Sakura called, chasing after them.

"Oh! Thanks!" Meirin grabbed the books. "Syaoran! Wait!" Wiping her forehead, Sakura plopped into a chair with exhaustion. And she thought that she would have had less work to do!   


**_Wish-chan:_** Sob sob... He he... Poor Sakura... Poor Syaoran... Misunderstandings... sigh... So, there's a musical... Too bad Sakura-chan didn't get a leading role, ne? Still, as I always point out, there will be sunshine after the rain.   
Comments welcomed and cherished at hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com.   
The fastests access to newest chapters and CCS odds and ends is at my homopage www.geocities.com/wishluv. Fanart up!

Also, I'd like to thank everyone who has e-mailed to me or commented at fanfiction.net. Comments are the life and blood of writers. I really appreciate it. All of you readers made it possible for me to come this long. And this may sound scary, but the real stuff hasn't begun yet! ^_^. Also, I really appreciate the person posting it up at fanfiction.net, as well. Go see here fanfiction, too! They're good!   


SPOILERS: (Highlight to read.) So, do you think that Sakura and Syaoran would always be split apart. He he... so many bad things happened to Sakura, ne. Nothing seems to be going right for her. But... Let me repeat this. I am an S+S fan. So, what can that mean? So, don't be too disappointed if things don't sound too bright for them now!


	24. Chapter 22 No More Solitude

**Chapter 22: No More Solitude**

Life was busy for Seijou Junior High students, especially Sakura's grade. Along with school work, after school music and sports practices, and 'Star-Crossed' musical rehearsals, they also had to prepare for the Spring Carnival.

"This year, we would be a little unique," Tereda-sensei had said. "We're going to hold something like a Circus Carnival. Magicians, acrobats, clowns… Plus, we are raising money for the children's hospital, therefore this a very important cause. I hope that everyone would be willing to help and participate to their fullest potential. It is going to be hard work, I know, since it overlaps with so many other things such as the musical, but I know our grade can pull it through fine."

There was another buzz of excitement through the class. It seemed that these days, nothing was calm and organized. Everyone eagerly looked at the slip of paper that their teacher was handing out, telling each of their roles.

"Hoe-e, I'm an acrobat," Sakura said, staring at a slip of paper that their teacher gave her.

"So am I," Meirin said.

"I'm sure you two will pull together something marvelous," Naoko said. Sakura and Meirin were one of the best gymnasts in their school. "I'm just a popcorn seller. I'm glad though. No extra stress. You know I'm awful at PE."

"What is this? I don't want to be a magician!" Syaoran said.

"Do you want to switch with me?" Takashi asked brightly, holding his paper up.

"What are you?"

"A clown."

Everyone laughed. Chiharu commented, "Fits you perfectly!"

"Well, what are you?" Takashi asked.

Slowly, Chiharu unfolded her slip of paper. "A… Clown?"

There was more giggling. "Are you a magician, too? How romantic!" Erika exclaimed, peering over Syaoran's shoulder. "Do you know any tricks? I think Eron got the magician part, also. I'm a ringmaster."

Soon, they found out that Eron, Syaoran, and Tomaki (who everyone called "Aki-kun" for short) were chosen to be magicians, possibly one of the challenging yet interesting roles in the Circus. They had to learn sleight of hand, coordinate with pigeons, cards, flowers, and numerous tricks to amuse the audience.

In a look that asked, 'you mean I have to work with him?' Syaoran drooped his head down. It was enough trouble facing Eron during class time, soccer practice, and musical rehearsals. Great, even the Spring Circus Carnival…

******

Even though it was hard work for everyone, the Circus kept everyone amused during the tedious school day, especially since many girls were jittery before White Day, wondering if the boy of their dreams would give them a white rose.

To practice, Sakura and Meirin pranced down the hallways, turning cartwheels and flips to the awe of many not so athletic students. Takashi amused everyone with his arduous training as a clown by picking up a pencil, eraser, ruler, calculator, and pencil sharpener to juggle them and catch them with deftly one hand. For the first time in his life, he had to actually practice tediously and patiently at something, refusing to give up. This time, he couldn't slip away with his wicked tongue. However, Chiharu struggled to juggle even two objects.

Meanwhile, Eron charmed all the girls with his smooth little tricks. "Didn't wash your ear today?" he asked, pulling a coin out of Tomoyo's ear." Eron was best with flower tricks, and many girls flipped head over heels when he produced a rose out of apparently nowhere. At this Syaoran scowled, staring at a pile of magic trick books on his table. He refused to look at them because he believed that magicians just used illusions and trickery.

"Wow, Eron-kun! That's marvelous!" Sakura held a fragrant white rose in rapture, which Eron had pulled apparently out of her hair. "How pretty!"

Rubbing his chin, Syaoran thought, _then again, maybe I better start learning those tricks also._

******

"Do you really think that she would like these?" Syaoran asked eagerly, holding up a box of lemon drop candies, wrapped in silvery white paper.

_"YES_," Meirin replied for the tenth time. Sometimes, Syaoran was like a little boy. They were shopping for White Day presents for their friends. "While you're at it, get a white rose."

"Why? I like peonies better."

"Believe me. You want to." Meirin sighed. Syaoran still didn't figure out the school tradition.

Then, a dark frown appeared on Syaoran's face. He remembered how Sakura had given Eron the chocolates on Valentine's Day…

"Hey, Li-kun, are you getting presents, too?" Takashi asked. He was holding a large box with ribbons in his hands.

"Yeah. Who'd'you get that for?"

"Chiharu." Smiling, Takashi said, "We had a little argument, and she's not talking to me right now. But Kinomoto-san told me it's nice to know that you have a friend that appreciates you and that gifts there to give you security and gratitude. I argue with Chiharu all the time, but I think that's the fun of it. Making up later on."

"Sakura told you that?"

******

_White Day…_

"At this rate, Kero-chan's going to turn into a pig!" Sakura exclaimed. With sweets from Valentine's day and White Day as well, Kero-chan would be able to eat non-stop for several months. There was a slight disappointment stirring inside since she hadn't seen _someone_ the whole day.

"Well, as long as he's able to fly…" Tomoyo said, sorting out her boxes of candy.

"Sakura-chan, did you see the school newspaper?" Chiharu exclaimed, as she entered class. She was holding their school newspaper up for them to see. "Look at this picture!"

Tomoyo peered at it. 'Valentines Day and White Day School Tradition… Students enjoy exchanging sweets and roses in sign of liking…' She gasped at the black and white picture with the article. It was Syaoran handing a bouquet of white roses to Erika!

Sakura's mouth dropped.

******

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY GIVING THOSE ROSES TO ERIKA?" Meirin shouted later on, ready to strangle Syaoran.

Syaoran stared back at her blankly, as if she'd gone mad. "What roses?"

Meirin held out the school newspaper. "This! There's no use in denying! I have proof! Look at what's in our newspaper!"

Carefully, he studied the picture. He looked greatly puzzled. Then he said, "Oh! That!"

"What do you mean by oh, that?"

Shaking his head, Syaoran said, "This guy I know from soccer asked me to give them to Erika. So I gave it to her, saying it's from that guy. I guess the school newspaper crew took a photo at that moment. I didn't know."

"You mean, you don't like Erika?" Meirin's mouth dropped, her amber-reddish eyes round.

"Why would I like her?" The puzzled look on Syaoran's face made Meirin sweat-drop. "Oh by the way, did you see Sakura? I still couldn't find her to give her the candy and roses." Absentmindedly, Syaoran walked away, staring blissfully into the small white rose buds.

"Oh no," groaned Meirin.   
  


Then Syaoran glimpsed someone with a white ribbon tying her braided golden brown hair. He tried to call out her name but someone else did first.   


"Sakura-san! There you are." Eron proceeded in walking beside Sakura. "Did you receive many gifts today?"

Smiling sadly, Sakura said, "Well…" _Not from…_

"I know! I haven't given you a present yet!" Eron playfully drew out a white stuffed bunny, which was holding onto a basket of candies and handed it to Sakura.

"For me! Thank you! This is so cute! But…"

"Ah, don't thank me. I just remembered you liked bunnies. Plus, I don't like seeing you with a sad face, Sakura. I want you to smile for me, just for me."

As she clutched onto the soft doll, the bittersweet fragrance of a white rose tied around the bunnies' neck reached to her nose. What did the rose mean? Then, a disappointment swelled inside her as the day slipped away with no signs of Syaoran. Eron was sweet… but Syaoran was Syaoran

******

"Did you give it to her?" Meirin asked, sitting beside Syaoran in the bench at King Penguin Park.

"Give what?" Syaoran was intent in carving a wooden block with his pocketknife. Wood shavings were scattered at his feet.

"I guess you didn't." Meirin sighed, fingering the edges of her black hair. "What are you making?"

"Don't know." Wincing as he sliced his finger, Syaoran asked, "Why'd'you follow me here?"

"Just. Did you see the doll that Eron gave Sakura?"

"Yeah. It was nice."

"Oh. You saw it… So. You don't mind?"

"Why would I mind? Is it any of my business?"

"You're so blunt, Li Syaoran."

"Sorry, but I can't help it." But, Meirin didn't escape noticing Syaoran's hands tremble just the slightest bit, as if holding onto a sigh, which would blow days, weeks, months away.   


******

  
"Good evening!" Sakura laid out the table setting for dinner, since it was her duty. There was a pretty view from the Kinomoto's kitchen of the blooming sakura blossoms outside, illuminated in the early dusky evening sky. Already, spring was coming. In the flurry of school, musical rehearsals, after school sports practice, and preparation for the Spring Circus Carnival, she hadn't noticed how the days had past by. Setting down bowls of fluffy white rice, Sakura said, "Onii-chan! Don't you take my fried shrimps today. They're my favorite."

In his teasing tone, Touya tossed his brownish coal black hair and commented, "Considering I'm going to be gone for a semester, you should be nicer to your older brother."

"Humph! I'll be glad when you're gone." Then Sakura glanced down. Oh yeah. For several months now, Touya had been preparing to spend a semester away from Japan, in England. Yukito-san and Touya had been considering the college exchange student program for a while now. Till today, Sakura hadn't realized that they were really serious about it. Of course, Fujitaka had reluctantly given permission because he felt studying abroad would be a good experience for Touya. After all, it was only for a few months. Folding her arms, she asked, "Well, when are you going, then?"

"In two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS!" Sakura's eyes popped out. It was so much sooner than she had ever expected!

"Why, kaijou? Is it not early enough for you? Don't tell me you're disappointed."

"N-no. It's just rather sudden. I thought you'd give at least a month's warning."

"Well, I've been preparing for several months now with Yuki."

"Oh." Why do I feel so disappointed? It's not as if this is something sudden. "I wonder why father's not home yet. He seemed really excited about something this morning."

As if on cue, Fujitaka entered the house. "Good evening, Touya-san, Sakura-san." He smiled at the picture of Nadeshiko dressed in a fluttering lavender dress with flower petals blowing around her on the kitchen counter.

"You seem happy about something, Father," Touya commented, pouring cool ice tea for everyone.

"Ah, actually." Fujitaka adjusted his glasses then began. "Well, I received a really honored position at the Seijou University Board, and I was voted as the representative to lecture in universities throughout Japan. It's a really important job, and I'll be visiting and talking in schools all over Japan for a semester."

"That's great!" His children exclaimed. It was evident that Fujitaka was excited at such a great opportunity. It was always his dream to lecture all over the world. This was a great chance.

"So, when are you going?" Touya asked.

"In around two weeks."

"Two weeks?" echoed Touya and Sakura.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Fujitaka looked up curiously.

"No, it's just," Touya stammered. "Never mind. I can postpone it. This is more important."

Then, Fujitaka remembered. "Oh, you were spending a semester away in London! How could I forget? Never mind me. Go on with your trip. You spent many months working hard to prepare. There are many university professors willing to take my place."

"No, no. You can go on the lecturing tour. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I can always postpone spending a semester away," Touya reassured.

Patting her foot impatiently, Sakura stated, "Wait, I don't see what the problem is. Both of you can go on your trips!"

"But you'll be all by yourself, kaijou, at home. We can't just leave you," Touya protested.

Holding her head up high, Sakura replied, "I'm fifteen now. I'm a young adult, and will be in high school next year. I can manage on my own, fine. I've been taking care of the family for years now. I'm the lady of the family! So, have fun and don't worry about me."

"But," Fujitaka stroked his chin, staring critically and proudly at his mature daughter. It seemed so little ago when she was a baby in her crib, with Nadeshiko reading a bedtime story to her.

"I can stay over at Tomoyo's, plus we have plenty of neighbors. I'll be fine on my own."

Ruffling Sakura's hair and turning to his father, Touya commented, "Well, she has us, doesn't she? I'll worry, but if it's the monster, she'll be fine."

Fujitaka nodded, and Sakura smiled, giving a three way hug to her family. As she buried her nose into her father's crisp shirt, she wondered what it will be like without her father and brother. She didn't want to even think how lonely she'll be.

******   
  
"That's rather a big commitment. Staying home alone. How did your brother every agree to it?" Kero-chan asked, digging into a bag of chips. Yue gazed at him disdainfully. Sakura had been surprised when Yukito had come over to her house that day, when Touya was out. It turned out that Yue had something important to say to her.

Shrugging Sakura said, "Maybe he finally realizes that I'm responsible enough."

Frowning, Kero-chan said, "Well, if I were him, I will be worrying hard, too. Who's going to look after you? The brat? I don't think so."

"I don't need anyone looking after me."

"That's why I worry even more." Kero folded his arms, flapping his wings. "Even I won't be here to watch out for you. Nor Yue."

In shock, she asked, "Why? Are you going somewhere, too?"

"Oh. Well, Yue and I agreed that we might be able to find something more about the past in London. It's pretty peaceful here, and you and the Brat can handle most things fine. In England, Eriol, Mizuki-sensei, and Miho agreed to join with us to decipher some sort of sense out of the current situation. The sooner we get going, the faster we can all return to our normal lives." For a second, Kero-chan paused and crossed his arms. "So, I'm going to London with Yukito."

"WHAT?!" Sakura rolled off her bed. Events were passing by in a flurry. She had at least been counting on company from her stuffed doll friend. Now, even Kero-chan would be gone.

"It won't be for long. I'll return as soon as I find something important," Kero-chan reassured. "Also, we'll be trying to find a cure for Miho's mother, Miara Tanaka. We all trust you, Sakura-chan, so do your job well as Card Mistress."

"Watch out for strangers, and always be wary," Yue commented. Then he half turned his head arrogantly, as if embarrassed to show any concern.

"Okay." Sakura gazed at Yue's silvery violet eyes gratefully.

Then, squeezing Kero-chan into a tight hug, Sakura said, "Okay. You can trust me here. I'll manage fine by myself. You must come back soon, though."

"Hey! I can't breathe!"

******

"Otousan, do you need any help packing?" Sakura stood by the doorway in the morning, two weeks later, holding a picture of her mother.

"No, Sakura-san. I'm finished with the last minute packing. Is your brother finished? I'm taking him and Yukito-san to the airport."

"Yes." Handing the picture over, Sakura said, "Here." Then she frowned. The lacy Victorian style white dress that Nadeshiko was wearing looked like the one she had worn in the picture with Li Ryuuren, the one Syaoran found in Shing's album in New York. The one that looked like a wedding dress. On her fourth finger was the star sapphire ring, and she was holding a long stemmed lily.

Taking the picture, Fujitaka kissed the glossy surface and slipped it into his briefcase.

"You loved mother very much." _Does he know about her past?_

Slowly smiling ruefully, Fujitaka said, "And I still love her with all my heart."

A slow twang rippled in her, and Sakura asked, "Was she your first and only love?"

At first, Fujitaka stared at Sakura with surprise at the depth of her questions. Then he replied after a while. "No. She wasn't."

For a while, Sakura was dumbfounded. In ways, she couldn't imagine Nadeshiko and Fujitaka in any other way of life. Yet, there was Li Ryuuren. Thinking about it, there was so little she knew about her father, or her mother.

Playing with her luck, Sakura commented innocently, "Wow, that dress Mother's wearing in that picture looks like a wedding dress. How pretty. She looks around my age in this picture. When is it?"

"This? Oh, I remember. She was in a major school production. I can't remember what it was called."

"School production? _Mother_?" At this, she was shocked.

"Amazing, isn't it? She always told me she had the worst case of stage-fright and clumsiness. Yet, she pulled through fine in the end as the beautiful protagonist. Too bad I couldn't see it. But it was before I was teaching in this neighborhood."

"O-oh. Did you know Mother really well when you first met?"

In a mysterious way, he replied, "I didn't know much about her. The only thing I can say is I understood her. Maybe that doesn't count much, but I always knew she was the one meant for me." There was an inner warmth in his deep voice.

Quietly, Sakura asked, "Were you _her_ first and only love, then?"

Once more, Fujitaka looked startled. Then, smiling he replied. "No, I knew I wasn't her only one, ever since I first met her. She had already lost all her girlish love, gone through heartache, and hardships. We weren't each other's first love. She knew nothing about my past life, and me, nothing about hers. Both our childhood loves were longs gone by. Yet, all we knew is that we gave our full mature adult love to each other and we were fully content with that. When she married me, she had already told me that she we would only have approximately ten years together. It was fine with me because they were the most beautiful years of my life."

"You knew that she would die early? And you still married her?" Overwhelmed by everything that her father had told her, Sakura gulped. So many things that she didn't know about her father… Really, what kind of a man was he beneath his perfectly controlled exterior? Was there sorrow or rue in knowing that he hadn't been his wife's only love? Confusion about the past? Or peaceful serenity to leave behind what's gone and live in the present?

******

_My brother would be on the plane, and my father would be on the train by now_. Sakura walked over to a large oak tree on the school campus during break. Under the shadow, someone was carving away at something with a sharp knife. The movement of the person's sinuous long fingers were brisk, yet graceful as wood shavings gathered on his uniform pants. On one side was tossed various little miniature wood carvings of animals such as birds, dogs, and cats. However, they looked hastily done and unfinished. He was too busy to brush them off, as he was working on something else.   
  
"What are you making?" Sakura leaned over the tree trunk.

"Eh?" Jumping Syaoran stammered, "Nothing!" Unsuccessfully, Syaoran attempted to cover up the mess and shoved the thing he was making under his bag.

Once more, Sakura sighed. It seemed as if ever since the White Day incident, he had been avoiding her. She considered telling Syaoran that Kero-chan and Yue went to England to do some background research, but decided against it. Or maybe, was she jealous? Jealous of what? Of who? Chang Erika. With overcast emerald eyes, Sakura stared at Syaoran. Did he like Erika? After all, Erika was pretty, funny, popular, and Syaoran spent a lot of time with her because they both were leading role in the musical.

After a while, Syaoran looked up from his work and asked, "Sakura?" Then, he tilted his head. She was there a second ago.

******

"Bad timing is the problem," Tomoyo told Meirin, who flopped back on the couch, referring to the occurrences lately. The old crew had gathered after school, just for the sake of it. Tomoyo's room was large and roomy, much to Meirin's satisfaction. Tomoyo was busily adding touches to Sakura's new battle outfit.

"I've finally come to a conclusion," Meirin stated firmly. "Syaoran has a split personality. That must be it."

Everyone sweat-dropped. If Kero-chan was there, he would have commented, "I always knew that the brat was a psycho."

"Maybe you're right," Sakura said, crossing her legs and browsing through a magazine. It seemed strange to think that at home, there was no one in; her father, brother, Yukito-san, and Kero-chan all left that morning. She hadn't told anyone about being home alone, yet. She could tell them later; she would ask Tomoyo if she could stay at her house for a few weeks. Hmm… Split personality. Maybe that's why Syaoran always hits hot and cold, seems so nice, then so distant. No one had told her about the school newspaper misunderstanding yet.

Meirin bit her lips. She knew more than Sakura, yet she didn't want to tell that girl. Sakura was the main opponent between her and Syaoran. Now, she realized that it was impossible to hate Sakura, yet she still held the tiniest grudge. Except, Syaoran had been acting so strange lately.

"Who has a split personality?" Syaoran asked, entering Tomoyo's living room.

Everyone stared at him with stony eyes.

Baffled and pointing at himself, Syaoran stammered, "M-me-me?! W-why?"

Saving Syaoran from further pressings Sakura exclaimed, "Oh yeah. You know what? That picture you found in Shing-san's album?"

Syaoran nodded. He kept it in a drawer in his bedroom. Probably, it was the only picture he had of his father.

"I think I know what it is!"

"You do?" Syaoran bolted up, his heart racing. "Is it… is it…"

"No." Sakura shook her head furiously. How awful to jump into conclusions. Thank god it wasn't what they had suspected it to be. "No, it was when my mother was in her school production, and that white dress was her costume for it."

"School production?" At that moment, Sonomi Daidouji, Tomoyo's mother had entered the room with a plateful of cookies. "I remember how Nadeshiko-chan was adorable as the lead female character! When she was on stage, she charmed the audience just like that, with her angelic smile." Sonomi snapped. On a side note she added, "That is, when she didn't trip over the props or forget her lines. Yet she really was a marvel. The grandest production ever, in our generation, where the whole of Tomoeda neighborhood participated. I was her personal manager!"

"Wow? She played the main role?" Tomoyo turned star eyed. "Who played the male main role, Mother?

"Oh, I don't remember. I just remember how lovely Nadeshiko looked in that pretty white dress she wore!" Sonomi looked raptured. At that moment, her handphone rang. "Oh, darn it. Just when I was trying to…" Flicking out her elite handphone, she said, "Hello? Daidouji Sonomi speaking….. What? _Daidouji-san?_" Nodding her head in excuse, she walked off too her private bedroom, her eyes wide in shock.

Daidouji-san!? Sakura glanced at Tomoyo's shocked blue-violet eyes. Till today, she had never stopped to think about Tomoyo's family. Of course, there was Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother. Yet, had she ever wondered about where her best friend's father was? Maybe Sakura had assumed that he was dead, like her father was dead. But maybe, Daidouji-san was alive, living elsewhere, without his wife and daughter. Why? It wasn't really any of her business, but still, Tomoyo was a precious best friend to her.

Quietly, Sakura, Meirin, and Syaoran excused themselves, wishing to leave Tomoyo in peace, who seemed rather distant.   
  


When everyone left, Tomoyo went to her drawer and dug out a picture frame from under a pile of clothes. Her hands shook as she could hear her mother screaming into the phone from the next door room. Slowly, she ran her white finger across the cold glass of the frame, over a smiling man, standing next to a tall woman with a stylish short hair cut. The dark haired man was holding a small, laughing child on his shoulder. A slow tear plopped onto the photo… "Otou-san…"

******

"What, you're staying home alone?!" Meirin was aghast when she learned about the news as they walked home from Tomoyo's house. "Even the stuffed animal's gone! How lonely you must be by yourself!"

"He he…" Sakura sweat dropped. "They only left this morning. Plus, oniichan would never leave off with his lecture. You should see the list of emergency phone call numbers and duties he left for me. Eriol contacted, saying he'll look after Kero-chan and Yue. Of course, Yue would be no problem, but I worry about Kero-chan. I hope he doesn't get side tracked there and sticks to work. It's finally a chance to work out the past, though. Eriol-kun has been on the track to find out the hidden Five Force Legend, with Mizuki-sensei."

"Wow, but all by yourself… My mother wouldn't have let me stay here in Japan if Syaoran wasn't here."

"Actually, I told oniichan that Tomoyo wouldn't mind having me stay with her for a month or two while they were away…" Casting her eyes down, Sakura said, "But I'm not too sure now. I don't want to bother the Daidouji's or anything with my problems."

"Yeah, I don't exactly understand what happened today, but it sounded pretty serious. Tomoyo's father…" Meirin slipped her arm into Syaoran's and said to Sakura, "Well, if you have any problems, contact us, okay!"

"Okay. Thanks."

"Don't go out at nighttime, either," Syaoran added after a while. "And keep your doors and windows locked."

"Hey, isn't your way over there?" Sakura asked, pointing to a road that they passed by.

Eyeing Syaoran, Meirin replied, "We'll take the long way home, and drop you off at your house. So that Syaoran would have peace in heart without worrying whether you got home safely."

Laughing Sakura replied, "I've walked this road a million times! I can go home by myself."

"No, Meirin's right. It's no problem going this way," Syaoran interrupted.

As they came up to her house Sakura waved good-bye. "Bye!"

At the last second, Syaoran added, "Bye!"

Sakura smiled and shouted, "Good night, Syaoran-kun! Meirin-chan! Thanks for walking me home!"

******

"Are you?" Meirin asked as she washed the dishes at their home.

"Am I what?" Syaoran asked, wiping a plate. Rather subdued and quiet, he seemed deeply intent, thinking.

"A split personality."

"W-what gave you that idea?" Syaoran jumped, almost dropping a cup.

"Well, there's this really nice, warm caring side with you, and then, there is his cold, don't-bother-me, icy self. It seems like you're struggling with two minds, each telling you to do something different. And maybe you don't know it, but you're breaking under the strain."

Each word seemed to jolt some familiar pain into Syaoran. He sank down onto a chair, burying his sweating head into his palms.

"Has it to do with Sakura? Are you trying to hide something from her, denying yourself of the truth? What are you trying to get at Li Syaoran?"

"I don't know. I just don't wanna live this way any more." His voice was scratchy, barely above a whisper. "I'm living my life blind."

That night, Li Meirin lay awake in her bed, staring up at her ceiling._ I just don't wanna live this way, anymore_. Sitting up from her bed, she slid her feet into her warm slippers, walking up to her dressing table. With trembling hands, she reached for her brush in the stark dark. From a dim light in the room across the hallway, she could tell that Syaoran wasn't sleeping. Why did she like him so much? No matter how many times she tried to stop, she knew it was impossible. Yet, yet she wanted to stop. She knew that he would never think of her anything more than his cousin and friend. Only if she knew what he was thinking in the depth of his heart. There was a shadowed, haunted look in Syaoran's eyes in the darkest of nights, when he thought no one was looking. What internal struggle was he going under?

Strange. Did she hear something outside? Tentatively, Meirin walked out of her apartment. A rustling at the side of her head sounded. Quickly, she took a Chinese marshal arts stance. With the speed of lightening, a colorful streak wove around her. Stumbling, Meirin stepped back.

"W-who's there!" She called out into the chilly night air. Out of midair, a white painted clown face with a tri-color, three-cornered jester's hat emerged, grinning.

******

"Meirin. Meirin. Wake up. Are you all right?"

Blinking several times, Meirin gazed up into warm amber brown eyes. "Syaoran?"

"Thank god. You're all right. What happened? I felt some strange power outside, and I found you lying on the side walk." Tucking Meirin into her own warm, cozy bed, Syaoran brought in a steaming mug of hot tea.

As he was about to leave, Meirin reached out. "Don't leave. Stay with me." She drank the sweet, soothing tea.

Raising his dark brown eyebrow, Syaoran answered, "Sure, if you want me to."

"Is there another power out there?"

"Yes."

"You better tell Sakura then."

"I guess."

"Admit it."

"Admit what?"

"You're worried out of your wits about Sakura, aren't you?"

"Wh-who says I am?" Syaoran stammered.

"It's written all over your face." Sitting up, Meirin said, "Well, I don't blame you. It's not exactly safe for a young girl to be home all alone in an empty house, and…"

"Stop. It." Syaoran sighed. He stared at the photograph of his father and Nadeshiko-san. They were smiling blissfully. "Meirin?"

"What?"

"Go back to Hong Kong. Go back home."

Angrily, Meirin stood up. "What are you talking about? This is my home now! I'm not going back to Hong Kong, and that's final. Is it because you think I'm no help and always get in the way? Well, I'll prove to you that I can help!"

"It's not like that." Syaoran stared into Meirin's bright ruby amber eyes. "Please, go back to Hong Kong. You'll be safer there. It's the best for you. Of course I like having you here, but I'm scared Meirin. I have no control over myself and what happens around me. I feel like I'm living in a maze, and I'm running through a haze, a nasty illusion. Everyday, I wonder if I'm only a puppet, controlled by a greater force. I wonder, what am I here for, what was I born to this world for."

"Stop talking like that Syaoran! You don't know what you're talking about!" Meirin stared at him with tears rolling down her cheek. "I'm staying, and that's final!"

Patting Meirin's back, he whispered, "I'm sorry. You can do whatever you want to. I don't blame you for not understanding me. I don't understand myself completely. I just don't want someone innocent to be in danger, that's all."

"Tell me Syaoran. What are you so scared of?"

Hesitating, Syaoran looked away. Hoarsely, he replied, "The truth. I'm scared about the real reason and motive behind all this crazy hallucinations. After I found my father's burnt diary, I wondered what happened between him and Nadeshiko-san. What happened so bad enough, that he gave up everything and returned back to Hong Kong? I spent nights researching, and trying to decipher his old documents. And I learned. I learned that the Dark Ones had told him a terrible secret. They had shown him the true actuality. Something dreadful enough for him to give up his love and break all ties with Nadeshiko-san. And the dreadful thing was, he knew that what he did had to be done. Because that was the reality of life. That was his fate and destiny."

Sinking back onto the bed, Meirin said, "God, is that why…" She was unable to continue. So, does he have some feelings for Sakura after all? Is he afraid to do anything because he's afraid he'll hurt her, just like Ryuuren hurt Nadeshiko? Was that why he was acting so strangely for the past months? "Does Sakura know about all this, too?"

"Well, she's smart enough to figure out that something had happened back then. Even I don't know exactly." Syaoran leaned against the wall in Meirin's room. Suddenly, he felt a great burden lifted from his shoulders, to actually be able to talk to someone about his worries. "Sorry I'm telling you about all this. Didn't mean to stress you."

"No. I'm glad you told me. I think I can understand your actions better now. You're only a teenage boy… You should be able to live like one."

******

Clumsily, Sakura drew a five-pointed star beneath the words printed, the Five Force Magicians in her notebook. At one edge she wrote Amamiya. Her mother's line of blood. On the next one, she wrote Li. Syaoran and his father's ancestry. Then, she wrote, Reed. The English bloodline of Clow Reed. For the fourth point, she scribbled, the Mysterious Dark Ones. Biting the tip of her pen, she placed a question mark next to the last point of the star. Who was the last of the five original Great Ones?

Staying home alone was ten times worse than she imagined. Often, she lay awake in the night, afraid to go asleep, alone. Getting up for school in the mornings was a nightmare. Cleaning the house, washing the dishes, keeping track of daily household chores and affairs, and keeping up with school all on her own was monstrous. Plus, she had many worries as Card Mistress.

"Sakura-chan! Hurry! You're gonna be late for the meeting for the Circus Carnival!" Chiharu called out.

"Coming!" Folding her notebook, Sakura walked outside to the field. Her stomach rumbled. Thinking about it, she had starved since yesterday lunch. When she returned home, she had been too tired to make dinner. Especially since it was just herself, not for her brother or father. And that morning, she woke up late again and was tardy for class.

Many students were practicing their stunts for the Carnival. Brightly, she spotted someone. "Tomoyo-chan!"

"Hello!" Though Tomoyo looked slightly paler than usual, with dark circles under her eyes, she still managed to smile.

Concerned, Sakura asked, "Are you okay? I was worried…"

"I'm fine. My father…" Tomoyo's voice broke off, then she continued, "My father wanted to take me back to his house in Tokyo. But I didn't want to go. Mother wouldn't have let go of me, anyway."

"Oh." Sakura felt she was useless to her friend. "I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan."

"Why?"

"Because when I'm in trouble, you can always help me, but now that you have worries, I'm not much help."

"No, you're wrong. I feel much better just talking to you. Come, let's make you a pretty outfit to wear for the Circus! With lots of sequins and layers of sashes!"

"Hoe!" No matter what troubles and hardships Tomoyo went under, she was always strong and bright. She wanted to be like that too. Then, furrowing her eyebrows, Sakura swerved around, just in time to hear a student's shriek. A girl in class 3-3 slipped from the parallel bars and fell heavily onto her side. The girl had been training in gymnastics since she was 6, so this was rather queer. An itchy sense of aura flew through Sakura, and she could clearly see a gangly looking force that looked like a clown, with a three cornered joker's hat. It had coated the parallel bars with oil, so that the girl slipped.   
  


The next few consecutive days, there were more accidents during the preparations for Seijou Junior High Circus. In the most recent and serious accident, a boy had been carried on an ambulance to the hospital with a broken arm.

"I've got to stop that Force! It's completely ruining everything for us, and harming innocent students!" Sakura slammed her fist down onto her desk. "I'm doing it tonight!"

"Tonight?" Meirin asked.

At that moment, Takashi walked up to them and interrupted. "Just a friendly advise, but I don't advise going out at night time, especially these days."

"Why, Yamazaki-kun?" Sakura questioned, preparing for another long story.

"Because of the Kaitou Magician."

"Kaitou Magician?" Sakura looked puzzled at Chiharu, wondering if it was another one of Takashi's lies.

Instead, Chiharu replied, "You mean, you didn't hear about the Kaitou Magician, the Thief of the Night and Magician of the Dark?"

"Hoe-e. I was too busy to watch the news these days."

Naoko added, "Everyone knows about the phenomenal Kaitou Magician! He's on the news, internationally! See, he was in the papers just this morning for stealing a priceless 14 carat diamond necklace from the museum!" She held out that morning's newspaper. "He was almost caught in New York, but escaped. Before, he that he was seen in Europe. They call him a Magician because he slips away unnoticed and appears like a magician, full of charisma and elegance, everything planned his way. Whatever he steals, everything always goes to his plan. And no one can ever catch him, not even the most famous detectives! Plus, no one understands the Kaitou's schemes. A genius he would have been."   


Soon, all the girls ever talked about was "Kaitou Magician," who had been causing ruckus in Tokyo recently, and was headline news.

"All this fuss over a _thief_?" Syaoran asked in disbelief as Meirin clasped her hands romantically.

"He's handsome and mysterious!" Meirin retorted.

"Have you ever seen him?"

"No. But look at his picture in the newspaper!" A black silhouette of the back of a young man, with a cape flowing from his back was captured in a blur.

"So dashing and romantic," Chiharu agreed.

"He's a thief," Sakura pointed out. Then she shivered. She didn't like the idea of being home alone with a Force out there, as well as a Thief.

Dressed in her gym clothes, she started stretching for her routine with Meirin. They really matched each other in skill, and they were practicing hard for the Circus. She didn't like the way that Erika pranced around saying that since she was ringmaster, she was in charge. Carefully, she turned a cartwheel on the balancing beam. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Syaoran punch Eron while they were practicing some card magic. Syaoran kept on dropping the card from his sleeve and Eron laughed at him. _Great. Syaoran finally lost his temper_. Then, she turned quick, consecutive back flips, feeling the familiar firmness of her arms. From her upside down position, she saw the grinning clown face of Joker, peering at her.

Watching in slow motion, Meirin saw Sakura's unbalance and called out, "Sakura-chan, watch out!"

It was too late. On the last turn, Sakura felt her left arm slip from the firm beam and as she jumped down from beam, her right leg landed in an awkward angle, and buckled under her weight. Wincing in pain, she crumpled to the mattress, grasping her right ankle.

Immediately, a crowd of her friends gathered around her. Pushing Syaoran to get to Sakura first, Eron immediately knelt beside her and asked, "Are you okay? Should I carry you to the nurse?"

Gritting her teeth to stand up, Sakura replied, "I'm all right. Just a little… fall." She knew that if she was sent to the nurse, she would have to lye down and have her foot bandaged. She would never be able to catch the Force that night. Gratefully, she leaned against Eron, who supported her up with his strong arms. Laughing lightly to cheer up her worried friends after all the accidents that had occurred recently, she stated, "How clumsy of me to fall off the balancing beam again!" Not that she had ever fallen off before.

Then, she noticed that Syaoran stared at her, off from the corner. Slowly, he shook his head. He saw through her pretense. If there was one person she couldn't hide from, it was Syaoran. He always seemed to know her better than anyone else.

******

_That evening…_

"Are you sure you want to stay? I can catch the Force by myself," Sakura said as Tomoyo and she sat by their school steps that night, waiting for the Joker to appear once more.

"Are you kidding? Miss out an opportunity to record you after so long? Too bad I couldn't bring a better battle outfit." With starry eyes, Tomoyo clutched her video camera in rapture. Sakura was dressed in a short sleeved light green chiffon dress with a skirt, which floated around her like a cloud. A ribbon of the same material was tied around her head and accented her eye color. Luckily these days, Tomoyo seemed to have developed her style more and drew more to the simple but pretty designs. "Oh yeah, is your ankle okay? I heard you sprained it during practice."

"It was nothing," Sakura shrugged it off. With trembling fingers, she was clasping onto her crystal necklace, revealed by the scooped neckline of her dress. Whenever she held it with her hand, it radiated a warm, soothing feeling in her, making her feel calmer. Was it because _he_ had given it to her? Yet, she couldn't hide from Tomoyo that she was undergoing great pain and throbbing as her ankle swelled underneath her boots. Cool perspiration formed as she gritted her teeth from moaning. _ If I was at home, otousan would tuck me in bed and oniichan would make me warm honey milk. No. No one's at home now. And I'm not going to bother Tomoyo with my troubles, either. She has enough of her own. Poor Tomoyo-chan. She looks thinner and less energetic than usual. After all, her own father…_ "Wait, did you hear a noise?" Sakura tried to stand up, then felt her knees buckle again. Her right leg was so stiff, she could hardly move it.

"When's it coming? We've been waiting here for ages!" Meirin complained in her loud, nagging voice as she came to the spot that Sakura and Tomoyo were standing at. Both Syaoran and she were wearing their Chinese battle outfit apparels.

"You shouldn't have followed," Syaoran replied, fiddling with his lasin board. "I don't think it's going to come out tonight. You girls should just go home. I'll stay and watch out just in case."

"No. I'm staying here," Sakura said stubbornly.

"Really?" Syaoran gave a look that bore right through her. "You can't even stand up or use your foot. I advise you go home and put some ice on it and lie down before it gets worse and you can't walk."

"I'm fine," Sakura protested, struggling to balance on her left foot. Even the tiniest movement of her right foot etched ripping pain through her ligaments. She could feel it swell inside her shoes.

"Liar."

Seeing that Sakura was about to retort something, Meirin interrupted, "Oh, he's just worried, that's all. Right Syaoran?"

"Wait. Do you hear something?" Tomoyo asked suddenly.

"It sounds like… police sirens?" Sakura frowned. Tomoeda was a relatively peaceful neighborhood.

"It's heading this way!" Meirin exclaimed.

"We better run away. We don't want to be found like this, here," Syaoran stated. They hurried to the Seijou Junior High School back gate, while Sakura limped. The sirens sounded nearer to the campus. "Hurry. Here, lean against my arm."

"I'm fine." Yet, Sakura stumbled as she tried to walk, right into Syaoran's arms. Her face turned a flaming red.

"Here, we'll help you. Stop acting so stubborn." When Sakura hesitated, Syaoran took one arm, while Tomoyo balanced the other. At that moment, they saw a black shadow cast over them. Slowly, their eyes traced upwards. They saw the silhouette of a lean young man, with a long cloak swirling around him as he stood on the rooftop of the school. It was impossible to see his face, whether it was masked or not, but it seemed as if he was smiling. From his position, he jumped down to a lower building, just a few meters from where they were standing. It seemed as if he were sizing the whole situation with one even gaze. His bright, keen eyes flickered at them for a moment, then focused on Sakura. Carefully, he scanned her up and down. By that time, the police sirens were nearly right below him. With a flick of his hands, he drew out a silver chain. Sakura and Syaoran were close enough to see that on the chain was a ring. A sapphire ring. It was the star sapphire ring, last robbed at Shing-san's mansion. As the voices of the police rang out through the school, the mysterious young man turned a back flip and with the swish of his black cloak, disappeared.   


"Catch him! Catch the Kaitou Magician!"

"He disappeared again!" The police forces were frantic.

"Fools! Not again! We almost had him this time! Register the back up forces. Call Station 5. NOW!"   
  


"So that's the Kaitou Magician," Meirin whispered in awe.

"I can see why they call him a magician." Sakura wondered why he had the star sapphire ring, though. Had she seen correctly?

******

Sakura groaned as she leaned against her room doorway. She had barely reached home using the Fly card. _Barely_. Her ankle felt as it were on fire. Her loose shirt clung to her because of sweat, and her skirt had wrinkles it them because she couldn't sit still. Her foot had continue swelling and she couldn't take off her shoes now. Syaoran had said something about bandaging her foot and putting ice on it. Too bad, she didn't feel like moving. They hadn't been able to catch the Force that night. But they had seen the Kaitou Magician. And for some strange reason, he had that ring. Did she see it wrong? She couldn't observe it clearly, but she knew that it had to be the star sapphire ring. No other gem would have sparkled so brightly, with the gleaming star reflection in the middle.__

_Wait. I feel something strange_. She didn't bother to grope for the light switches. "Release." Holding her staff in her hand, she limped to the second floor hallway. Her head felt feverish and unstable and each step was like a biting knife slashing up her foot. A tall, gangly figure with a red, yellow, and blue tri-pointed hat was standing at the end of the hallway, juggling colorful round balls. The Joker grinned up at Sakura with its painted face and slowly walked towards her. "No. Don't come near me! Leave me alone!" Without balance, Sakura stumbled back to the stairway. As the Joker motioned nearer towards her, Sakura tripped and rolled off the top of the second floor stairs.

A little while later, she lay in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the staircase, clutching her right ankle with one hand and her necklace with the other. Deliriously, she groaned, _"Syaoran…"_ before everything swirled around her unrecognizably into a twirl of red, yellow, and blue.   
  
******

"Sakura!" Syaoran bolted up from the living room couch. He was sweating hard and had felt a jolt through his body.

"Eh? Sakura? What's wrong?" Meirin asked, yawning from another couch. They had been watching TV when they got back home, after eating hot noodles. Then apparently they had dozed off. The TV was still on.

"One'o'clock news. The notorious Kaitou Magician has been spotted again earlier this evening, near to school campus grounds of Seijou Junior High. Apparently, this time, he hasn't stolen anything yet. We caution, keep all doors shut and be cautious. We advise it best to stay in groups, rather than staying alone…" Syaoran switched off the TV, then ran out of the apartment door, sword in his hand.

"Wait, where are you going?" Meirin chased after him.

******

"Why did we come to Sakura's house? She's probably sleeping right now…" Meirin rubbed her arms. Early spring or not, it was cold in the nighttime, especially after midnight. Meirin peered into the house window. Could she see a dim outline of someone lying on the floor?

"Stand back."

"Wait, what are you do—" Meirin was cut off.

Bracing himself, Syaoran had slammed into the kitchen window and Meirin was greeted with a shatter of glass shards. She shielded her face with her arms.   


******

"Here, drink the herb tea. It's supposed to soothe you and relieve pain." Meirin held out a steaming mug.

Blinking, Sakura hoisted herself against soft pillows. Sunlight pored through the flowery curtains. Draped over her clothes was an overlarge blue nightgown. Her clumsily bandaged right foot was propped up on several cushions. The bed with the light blue colored blanket was cozy and warm.

Helping Sakura sit up on the bed, leaning against the pillows, Meirin asked, "What happened? You know how shocked Syaoran and I were? Good thing we got there early… Who knows what would have happened?"

Stretching, Sakura shook her head. "Why am I here?" Then, flashes of that night came back to her. "Wait… I remember my sprained ankle was hurting… Then, I felt a power in the hallway. I saw the Joker coming towards me, and I stepped back, sliding off the staircase. My whole body felt crushed… I felt dizzy and unconscious. I don't know why, but I think I called for Syaoran… Strange. Then, I heard a crashing noise and the shattering of the glass window; someone had leapt through it… Then, everything went black."

"Silly, that was Syaoran! He ran over to your house!"

"But how?"

"He must have heard you call him." _I wonder how… Maybe mind to mind telepathy. _"Exactly how close are you two? He seems to always know what's happening to you. That's some major connection." Wryly, Meirin wondered how Sakura would feel if she had knew what Meirin had seen that night. After leaping through the window, Syaoran ran over to where Sakura lay, unconscious by the staircase. When he saw the Joker, he had blasted out so much power, that a hole was made in the kitchen wall. The Joker, as if scared, had disappeared. Apparently, it was a force that only liked playing and nasty tricks, yet cowered from combating. Then, Syaoran had carefully covered up Sakura with his jacket, and carried her on his back all the way to the apartment. Meirin wished that Syaoran would handle her with the same gentleness that he handled Sakura, as he lay her on the guest bedroom, and looked after her foot. All night, he wiped the sweat off Sakura's brows and cast warding charms to ease the pain of the foot. And Sakura didn't even know about it! That exasperated Meirin more than anything else. "Drink the tea. It's good for you. It has Syaoran's special healing herbs in it."

Obediently, Sakura drank it. Then she made a face. "It tastes horrible! But since it's good for me… Wait, where's Syaoran-kun?"

"He's sleeping in his room probably. He stayed up the whole night, looking after you. You had some nasty bruises from the fall."

"I'm sorry. I'm causing so much trouble." Sakura looked down into the empty mug.

"Don't worry. I was sleeping through the night. Syaoran did all the work."

"Still, I'm sorry." Yet, Sakura somehow felt relieved, safe, and sheltered to be with Meirin… and Syaoran. Even if she didn't want to become a burden to others, she didn't know what would have happened if Syaoran hadn't come…

"Oh! I hear pots boiling in the kitchen! Syaoran must be up." Meirin fastened a ribbon to each of the buns on the side of her head.

"Here's breakfast," Syaoran said, as he entered the room with a tray.

"For me?" Sakura squeaked, her green eyes round.

Nodding, Syaoran helped lay the tray on her lap. Steaming porridge never looked so scrumptious before to Sakura. Her stomach rumbled as she devoured the food in a matter of minutes. Then she blushed to see that Syaoran and Meirin stared at her with awe. "Sorry. I didn't have anything for two days."

"Stop apologizing. And not eating anything for two days is just plain stupid." However Syaoran continued to refill the bowl, until he was satisfied that Sakura had enough.

Looking up with mistily, Sakura said, "Thanks. I really appreciate all this."

Turning red Syaoran mumbled, "It's all right."

"Well," Sakura tried to stand up after her breakfast. "I better go home now." As she stood on her right foot, she collapsed again.

"Stupid! You can't go anywhere with that foot! I've tried to heal it, but I haven't got to healing serious sprains yet in my studies, so I can just try to ease the pain." Stubbornly, Syaoran forced her back into bed. Reluctantly, Sakura sighed in relief and lay back down."

"I think the best thing for you to do it stay with us," Meirin proposed. "There's plenty of room here. You can use this room. And there's no reason for you to stay home alone when you can stay with us."

"But—" Sakura protested.

"Anyway, Syaoran kinda messed up your house, so it will take some time to repair it." Meirin giggled, thinking about the scorched living room floor, shattered window, hole in the kitchen wall, broken stair…

"Hoe-e!"

So, that's how Sakura ended up staying at the Li's for the time being.   


Wish-chan: So, Sakura-chan comes to live with the Li's! Isn't it sudden that everyone leaves in the family? Actually, it isn't. It was planned for months... Oh no! What will we ever do w/out Touya, Fujitaka, Yukito, AND Kero-chan? He he... Sakura will manage fine... Ahem... You can look forward to the next chapters. And more S+S to come... (He he, how long have I been promising this. But I do plan to carry this out. *_*)

Comments welcomed and cherished at hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com.    
The fastests access to newest chapters and CCS odds and ends is at my homopage www.geocities.com/wishluv. Fanart up!


	25. Chapter 23 Kaitou Magician and the Diam...

**Chapter 23: Kaitou Magician and the Diamond Necklace**

_Li's apartment complex , early school morning…_

Tapping his foot impatiently outside the bathroom, Syaoran shouted across the door, "Are you finished yet?! You've been in there an hour!"

"Wait!" Sakura called from inside, the running water drowning her voice.

After another while, Syaoran shouted, "That's it! If you're not coming out this second…" He grabbed the doorknob open.

Shrieking, Sakura threw a bottle of shampoo at Syaoran's face with full power, shouting, "I'M TAKING A SHOWER RIGHT NOW!"

"OUCH!" Syaoran dropped backwards, and the bathroom the door slammed shut.

Yawning, Meirin came out of her bedroom in her light yellow pajamas, and asked, "What's all the commotion? I can't get my beauty sleep."

Rubbing a bruise forming on his forehead, Syaoran stood up from the floor and grumbled, "I've been waiting an hour to use my own bathroom."

Trying to stifle a giggle, Meirin replied solemnly, "And you tried to go in while she's taking a shower? EWW!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TRIED TO GO IN WHILE SAKURA'S WAS TAKING A SHOWER!!!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

Finally, Sakura came out of the steaming bathroom in an over-sized blue t-shirt and jeans with ends up folded five times. Her hair was tied into a perfect ponytail high on top of her head with a pretty red ribbon lent by Meirin. "Sorry I took so long, Syaoran-kun. Is your head okay? I didn't mean to throw the shampoo bottle at your face. (Yeah right, muttered Syaoran fingering his purple bruise.) It's my first day back to school in a couple of days, so…"

Sakura smiled, the golden highlights in her hair brought out by the new ribbon. Meanwhile, Syaoran sighed in exasperation. She did look good, though. When she first came to their house, a couple of days ago, she looked half dead. Now, she looked like her old self.

"Oh yeah, Meirin-chan, do you mind if I borrow one of your school uniforms?" Sakura asked pleadingly. She hadn't had time to go pick up some clothes at her house yet. Her foot, though still swollen, was almost healed, with the help of Syaoran's healing spells. It still hurt once in a while when she was tired, but she could move around almost normally. Still, the incredible pain she had endured the night when she faced the Joker was vivid in her mind, maybe slowing down the process of healing slightly. Yet, Sakura was eager to go back to school, especially after staying home (at the Li's) for two days. She'd been bored to death.

Jokingly, Meirin asked, "What will you do if I don't lend you any clothes?"

"Hoe-e." Looking down at her over-sized clothes, Sakura sighed and pulled up the jeans, which were sagging again. In the past few days, Meirin had wickedly refused to lend her some of her clothes. Instead, she lent Syaoran's clothes, which were hopelessly big on Sakura. After all, he was taller than her. ("Why does she have to wear my clothes?!" he had protested.)

"After school, we'll go to your house to pick up some of your stuff," Syaoran said. "On a second thought, that is, if you promise to limit your time using the bathroom to 30 minutes…"

"Sorry!"

******   
_School…_

Tomoyo was thrilled when she heard Sakura's news at school and turned ecstatic. "What! Your staying with Syaoran-kun?! Sigh. You should have told me that your brother and father and Kero-chan's all away! You could have stayed at my mansion. There's plenty of room. Is your ankle all right? I can't believe it! You're staying with Syaoran-kun!"

"Hoe! With Meirin-chan as well. And don't say it so loud… People might get the wrong idea…" Sakura sweat dropped.

"Oh ho ho ho…" In a sly whisper, Tomoyo asked, "So, what type of pajamas does Syaoran-kun wear at night? Blue, green? Stripes, hearts?"

"Wh-wha~ What kind of question is that?" Sakura flamed red.

"For your information, he doesn't sleep at night, anyway," Meirin informed them. Then she turned star eyed. "But I remember when we were five, he used to have the cutest blue pajama with teddy bears on it. I had a matching red one."

"REALLY?!" They giggled.

"Why are you guys staring at me like that?" Syaoran scowled suspiciously as he looked up from his work.

"NOTHING," they all echoed.

_ It's good to be back at school and be active, Sakura thought. It's a good thing that the Joker hasn't been seen since that night…_

"'Kaitou Magician, Thief of the Night, Strikes Again!'" Naoko read off the headline of the Tomoeda morning newspaper. "This time, he was seen at the museum, where Queen Lisianne's diamond necklace was exhibited. But he didn't steal anything and disappeared before anyone could even get near him."

"Kaitou Magician?" Sakura frowned.

Remembering how they had met him last time, Tomoyo asked. "I wonder why he's in this neighborhood. There's not much to steal here."

"There's something strange about this all," Syaoran said, sitting down in a chair next to Sakura. "I think we better find out more about that thief."

"Romeo! It's rehearsal time now!!!" Meirin jumped from behind Syaoran, who was seriously thinking,_ why does he have father's ring?_

"GAH! You scared me!"

******

"Is your leg okay enough to practice your routine for the Circus Carnival?" asked Tomoyo later on that day to Sakura. "The Circus Carnival is going to be held in a few days! Hmm, it's too bad I wasn't there to tape Syaoran's marvelous scene, crashing through the window to save the girl he cares for! There's something hopelessly romantic about the guy knowing when the girl is danger, merely by instinct! Like a beautiful shoujo manga! Still maybe the hidden camera I installed in your house taped it!" Glancing at Sakura's bandaged leg she added, "Oh, sorry. I feel bad about the accident and all… but~"

"He he he… It's okay. My leg's good enough to practice on, thanks to Syaoran-kun."

"Oh ho ho! Isn't Syaoran amazing? He learned healing spells after he went back to Hong Kong. I wonder why!" Tomoyo placed her hand to her cheek.

Sakura sweat-dropped. Tomoyo seemed back to her old self. Little did she know that Tomoyo's house was currently in turmoil. "Tomoyo-chan?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"You seem a little different… Is something the matter? You look tired."

"Oh. It's nothing. Really. I'm just tired because I'm really busy these days…" Tomoyo sighed. She really hated keeping secrets from Sakura. Yet, some times there are things that even your best friend can't understand.

~~~~~~

_Flashback to a few days ago at Tomoyo's house…_

Ring ring. Picking up her phone, Tomoyo said, "Hello?"

"Hello, Tomoyo-san…" A deep man's voice hesitated, then continued brightly. "So, how are you these days? Next year, you would be in high school, wouldn't you? My how fast you grow…"

Her heart skipped a beat. "Otou-san?" Abruptly, Tomoyo asked, "Why did you call me?"

"Why?" Daidouji-san, her father seemed baffled on the phone. "I-I just wanted to talk to my daughter, and keep up with how you've grown."

"Well, it's a little too late for that, isn't it?" Tomoyo was surprised at the iciness in her voice, so unlike her normal tone.

Dismayed, he continued, "I'm just—"

"It was nice hearing from you, otou-san. Thanks for showing concern, but please don't bother calling again. I don't need a father like you. And don't bother Mother, either. She has enough troubles without you. I'm sorry." Slowly, Tomoyo clicked off the phone.

"Wait! Wait, Tomoyo-san! I just—" Daidouji-san was greeted only with the beeping on the other side.

Flopping back on her lacy bed, Tomoyo gazed up at the ceiling. _I don't need a father… I've lived all these years without one. In my memory, I can see my mother… Of course she was always busy with her work when I was a child, but she loved me. And there's my best friend Sakura-chan… Syaoran-kun, Meirin-chan… With all my friends, I don't need a father… Yet, why, why do I feel like crying? I never cry, because I remember my mother once saying proudly to her friend that even when I was little, I didn't cry. Maybe like Syaoran-kun. We have that in common… I don't want to show this self to Sakura-chan… But I want to talk to someone, who can understand me…_

She dialed some numbers and placed the receiver to her ears. The tone began to ring. "Eriol-kun?"

~~~~~~

"Tomoyo-chan? Tomoyo-chan?" Chiharu asked, holding a bench with Takashi. "Where should we put the bench down for the Circus Carnival equipment?"

Tomoyo's flashback was interrupted. "Huh? Sorry! The bench? Why don't you put it… oh, just leave it there."

"Okay…" They set bench down right in the middle of the doorway, preventing people from moving in and out. To Takashi, Chiharu whispered, "Tomoyo-chan seems worried about something."

"A girl has many problems that she can't talk about," Takashi replied.

"Since when did you know that?" Chiharu asked, thoroughly impressed.

"Ever since I met you in kindergarten," he answered, matter of fact-like.

"HOE-EEEEEEEEEEEEE! This is so hectic!" Sakura's turned spiral-eyed as students rushed here and there to prepare for the Circus. She was busy catching up from missing two days of school. Some people were getting the decorations up, others practicing stunts, and still others adjusting costumes and props.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, can you give the three magician costumes to Eron-kun, Aki-kun, and Syaoran-kun, and the clown ones to Chiharu-chan and Takashi-kun, and take the acrobat one to Meirin-chan, and keep the other one; the sequined ringmaster costume is for Erika-chan with the whip, and the pink and white striped apron is for Naoko-chan, and the gypsy skirt is for Rika-chan…" Tomoyo asked, fumbling in a swarm of colorful costumes.

"Okay…" Looking doubtfully at the pile of clothes, Sakura began searching for various students.

"Eron-kun! Aki-kun! Syaoran-kun! Here's your costumes!" Sakura picked out the magnificent magician's costume with the traditional black top-hat and tails. For an exotic twist, Tomoyo had added long flowing capes, as well. Probably Tomoyo had seen too much of Kaitou Magician on the news.

"SHHH! Don't bother them!" A bunch of girls said.

"Hoe?" Sakura peered over the head tops of various girls who were oohing and ahhing over something. She could hear a consecutive whooshing and thudding sound.

"How does he do that?"

"Cool, it's like a real knife thrower!"

Syaoran was practicing knife throwing onto a board. Tied in the middle was a dummy, since the teacher wouldn't allow a real person to be used. Outlining around the dummy was neatly pinned knifes.

Erika, flipping back her glossy hair then announced to the crowd of students, "The next stage of the marvelous Magician Blademaster!"

This time, Syaoran held three knives between the fingers of each hand, and threw them out. Again, it surrounded the dummy neatly. Everyone cheered.

On the side, Tomaki told Sakura, as he took the costume, "He was hopeless at the other magic tricks, to that's his back up performance…"

"Really?"

"Yup. Li-san, do the card trick on Kinomoto-san!" Tomaki said, winking to her.

"Do I have to?" Reading the magic tricks book, Syaoran held out a deck of cards to Sakura. "Uhh… Pick a card from the deck, and I'll guess what it is."

She picked it out a card. Ace of Hearts. Still looking in the book, Syaoran read out loud in a flat voice, "Now I will look in your mind. Remember what the card is, and put it back into the deck. You may shuffle it." Sakura shuffled the deck and handed it back to him. With a straight face, Syaoran looked through the cards. Everyone waited. Perspiring, he continued to look through the cards._ What the heck am I supposed to do?_ Finally holding up a card, he asked, "Was it a King of Diamonds?"

All the girls cheered. "Wow! Incredible! He's really great at it! Li-kun is amazing!"

Sweat-dropping, Sakura replied, "No. It was Ace of Hearts."

Syaoran sweat-dropped after her and hung his head down. Eron commented, "See, he's really hopeless at it!" Taking a top hat, he swirled it around elegantly and out of it fluttered several pigeons. Again, everyone cheered. "Now, that's how you're supposed to do it," Eron announced.

"Wow, that's marvelous, Eron-kun!" Sakura clapped.

Turning red, Syaoran exclaimed, "I can do that too!" Taking his top hat, he did an intricate trick of throwing it into the air and turning a flip to catch it. Then, he ran a hand over the top hat, and…

Everyone waited. And waited. And still waited.

Syaoran peered into the hat. "Hey, the fake bottom is stuck!" Just then, out fluttered a pigeon, pecking at his head. "Ouch!"

Sakura giggled, but stopped when Syaoran glared at her. Aki caught the pigeon and handed it back to Syaoran, who looked dejected by his failure.

At that moment, Sakura and Syaoran both straightened up. Out of the corner of their eyes, they saw a person leap from one roof to the next one. Together, they ran to the other side of the building, leaving everyone else in confusion. When they reached a secluded part of the school, they panted for breath, gazing up.

From the top of a tree, a young man with black sunglasses slipped out. From head to toe, he was dressed in a casual black, down to black gloves, and black shoes. This time, he didn't have a cape on, probably since it was daytime. If he stepped into a crowd outside, he would look relatively normal. It was difficult to see his face because of the shadow of the tree, but his sandy colored hair was spiked up, with only his long bangs let down, giving a rather devilish look. A silver skull dangled from his pierced left ear. From a chain around his neck hung a bright blue sapphire ring. The real, live, Kaitou Magician…

"I don't get it. Why does he have that star sapphire ring?" Sakura frowned.

For the first time, the Kaitou Magician spoke; his voice had a peculiar smooth, elegant drawl to it, as if he could hypnotize his listeners with it. "I'd watch out over there if I were you," tilting his head to another section of the school. Then he jumped off the tree, over the school gate and melted into the traffic outside. Before he completely disappeared, he called, "We'll see each other again, soon!" The only person Sakura knew that had such flawless athletic coordination was Syaoran.

"Do you feel it?" Sakura asked as she tore her attention away from the Kaitou Magician, the mystery thief. "The Joker is out there again. We've got to prevent more accidents!" Too late. When they reached the spot, the Joker had already disappeared. This time, it had _only_ spilt the red paint all over the signs that the students had been painting for the Circus for five hours.

"Sakura-chan! Where were you? We've got to practice our number!" Meirin exclaimed.

"Okay." After practicing their acrobatic routine several times, Sakura remembered that she still hadn't finish handing out the costumes.   
  


By the end of school, Tomoyo came up to her again. "Did you give everyone's costumes?"

"Hoe-e!!!" Sakura sweat-dropped, for she was still holding half of the pile of clothes.

******

"The Kaitou Magician is younger than I thought he'd be, only a teen, I think," Sakura commented to Syaoran and Meirin as they made dinner. Carefully, she stir-fried the beef with vegetables. "I wonder why he said we'll meet soon again."

"That's not a worry. We've got to get Syaoran to learn some proper magic to perform for the Circus Carnival, or else Eron-kun will laugh his head off at him," Meirin announced, stirring the soup.

"I know proper magic," Syaoran replied. "But I can't very well go up on stage and do this, can I?" He let a flame of fire burst from the oven he was cooking at. "Or this?" He let a spoon levitate into the air, then dropped it down again into a bowl.

"I know!" Sakura jumped up enthusiastically. "Let's teach you flower trick!" She took out the Flowery Card and handed it to Syaoran. "I'll lend you this card, so that you can have plenty of flowers to practice with."

"Can you lend cards like that?" Syaoran asked.

"It's okay, since it's you."

For a second, Syaoran looked surprised…_ So, she does trust me, after all… Sakura… What kind of strange situation is this… Now, how exactly did she end up staying at my house?_ It was in ways uncomfortable. Sharing bathrooms, cooking, doing laundry together, living in next door rooms, seeing each other all day…

"SYAORAN!!!" Meirin shrieked.

For a second, Syaoran blinked as he heard a hissing in from the oven with smoke swiveling up.

"You just burned our dinner!" Meirin stamped her foot and pouted. "Do you know how hungry I am. How could you do this? You've never burned our food before!"

"Hoe… We still have the soup… Never mind." At that moment, the over-boiled soup, which was neglected by Meirin, had flowed over the pot and spilt over the rim.   
  


That night, Sakura had another nightmare. Two young men faced each other, both having cloaks fluttering in the black night. A blue gem twinkled merrily in the darkness. Then, both figures disappeared in a swirl of flower petals.

"Syaoran!" She tried to run after them in vain.

A girl dressed in a Chinese outfit with black pigtails on each side of her head glared at her. "It's all your fault, Sakura." Then, tears started streaming down her face. "Didn't you know I love Syaoran? It's all your fault… If you didn't exist, Syaoran would always have been there for me. I despise you Kinomoto Sakura." Meirin turned around and walked away.   
  
"Wait!" Dropping down on her knees, Sakura sobbed, "It's all my fault."   
  


"It's all my fault…" Sakura bolted up awake in the unfamiliar surroundings of the Li guest room. _Meirin…_ Quietly, she walked out into the living room, in her pale blue pajamas, colliding right into someone.

"OUCH!" They both collapsed onto the floor.

"Who's there?" A male voice demanded, quickly moving in a Chinese martial arts choking position with his arm around her neck.

Gasping at the grip, she whispered, "Hoe-e! Let go!"

After a while, he asked, "Sakura?"

"Who else?"

"What are you doing wondering around the house in the middle of the night?"

"What about you?"

"I asked first."

"I-I had a nightmare and I couldn't sleep…"

"A nightmare?"

"Yes… I was looking for someone, and I kept on calling that person's name… but he disappeared. I always dream different versions of it. This time, I saw the star sapphire ring, and two people with cloak, and…"

"Sshhh… Don't get too excited. It's just a dream," Syaoran soothed.

"What were you doing?"

"Me? I was thinking how to get that ring back. I bet he stole it from Shing-san's mansion in New York."

"Did you think of a good plan?"

"Hmm? Not yet… See what I was practicing? I can finally do a magic trick now." Eagerly, Syaoran said, "Look in my hands. I have nothing, right?"

"It's too dark to tell," Sakura replied honestly.

"Anyway, I go like this, and here!" Syaoran drew out a soft pink colored Chinese peony, his favorite flower, from his fist.

Smiling, Sakura took the flower, breathing in the deep fragrant aroma. The Flowery card always produced the most beautiful and fresh flowers. "You improved a lot. You were practicing this all night?"

"Well…"

"You don't like being beaten by Eron-kun, don't you?"

"IT'S NOT THAT!"

Stretching, Meirin stumbled out of her room, switching on the living room lights. "What's going on here?" Then here eyes turned round to see Syaoran and Sakura almost on his lap, sitting on the living room floor.

Jumping up, they shouted, "It's not…"

"Okay, what am I supposed to think when I find a boy and a girl sitting in the living room in the dark in each other's arms? Not only the first time either. I still remember at the camp. Ahhhhh! Syaoran, how can you do this to me…" Meirin ranted, pacing around the room with an aghast face.

"No, we just bumped into each other because of a nightmare and I was practicing flowers and it was dark so we couldn't see and…" Syaoran stammered nonsensically, flushing red.

"Right." Meirin shook her head in disbelief. "That really makes sense. Anyway, I'm starving."

"I'll make something to eat." Syaoran stormed off to the kitchen.

When he was gone, Meirin nudged Sakura and whispered, "So, what were you two really doing?"

Blushing, Sakura replied, "N-nothing! Really, nothing!"

Flipping back her jet black pigtails, Meirin said, "So, tell me the truth, Sakura. You can be honest with me." Her reddish amber eyes gleamed mischievously. "What is your true feelings for him?"

As if she had a blow in her stomach, Sakura asked, "W-what~ Why would I like him? Ha ha, very funny." Her heart was pounding.

Stretching, Meirin asked, "Then, why were you jumping when I asked you the question?"

The two girls stared at each other straight in the eye. What Meirin saw in Sakura's clear emerald eyes, no one ever knew. At that moment, Syaoran ran up to them, drawing out his sword and shouted, "The Joker's out there again!"

******

"Hoe-e!!!" Sakura dodged from the Joker, who was aiming dozens of juggling rings at her. Syaoran, Meirin, both in their Chinese battle outfits, and she were at the roof of the Li's apartment complex, dodging from the Joker's so called playful tricks.

Quickly drawing out his incantation papers, Syaoran said, "Fuuka shou rai!" The Joker in his colorful clown clothes toppled over backwards.

Striking down her staff onto a card, Sakura shouted, "Watery," then prepared for another counterattack.

At that moment, Meirin tugged at Sakura's sweater sleeve and said, "Look over there!"

Silhouetted by the moon, a lean figure stood on the roof of a building next to the apartment. As the three people's attention was focused on the Kaitou Magician, the almost defeated sly Joker quickly disappeared.

"For the last time, what do you want from us?" Sakura demanded, holding out her staff. Meirin silently wondered what she could do with a staff against a thief. With a graceful leap, the Kaitou Magician landed onto that building, his black cloak fanning out in the wind.

They were almost facing each other. It was too dark to see the thief's face, however. Yet, Sakura had an unpleasant feeling that Kaitou Magician's cold, keen eyes were fixed straight on her. With a flick of his hands, he sent out colorful streamers in all directions.

"Eh?!" Syaoran uttered before the streamers advanced toward him and rapidly tied him up. He couldn't move his arms.

"How dare you do that to Syaoran!" Meirin leaped up with a sidekick, straight towards the Kaitou. "Give back the Li clan's sapphire ring to Syaoran!" The Kaitou Magician continued to dodge Meirin's rapid consecutive kicks and punches with ease. "Stop running away! Face me. Haaa yaaaaaaaaa!" Leaping into the air, Meirin spun and kicked out her right leg.

With a smooth sweep of his arms, Kaitou sent out a flock of white doves from inside his cloak, which started chasing the shrieking Meirin around the whole roof. "AHHHHHHHHH!!! What are these disgusting birds! Get rid of them!!!!!!!"

Then, he focused all his attention onto Sakura. He pointed a black gloved finger at her and flicked it up. To her surprise, she felt something unfasten and slip up from her neck. Her hand flew to her neck, where she always wore the necklace that Syaoran had secretly given her for Christmas.

The Kaitou Magician grinned. Floating in front of Sakura was her luminous crystal necklace, the starry light embedded in it glowing and the silvery chain dangling midair. He gathered his fingers up into a fist in front of him, and the necklace sped up to him.

As the Thief of the Night was about to grab the necklace, several silver streaks flashed by his hand. The Kaitou looked up in surprise. Syaoran had escaped from the streamers that tied him up, and had darted several of his Circus Carnival prop knives at him. The necklace dropped softly to the floor of the roof.

"Did you come here to steal that necklace?" Syaoran demanded.

The Thief's gaze shifted from Sakura to Syaoran.

"Why? It's only a crystal necklace. It's mine." Slowly Sakura walked to pick up her necklace.

"Only a crystal necklace?" The Kaitou Magician laughed. "God, do you know what that is worth? I've had the hardest time finding it, but now, I finally found it. It will be mine." With an iron grip, he grabbed Sakura's arm. She cringed over, holding onto the necklace and refusing to let go of it.

"Let go! It's mine!"_ Syaoran-kun gave it to me! It's my most valued possession… Nobody will understand what kind of blissful joy I felt when I walked out that Christmas morning, and this necklace was inside a green balloon. It's very precious to me and gives me warmth when I hold it, because he gave it to me._ Sakura held the necklace tighter.

The sound of police sirens prevented the Kaitou Magician from forcing the necklace away, and he looked down the roof warily to see the police cars, muttering some unintelligible curses.   
  
Finally having escaped the persistent doves, Meirin jumped from behind shouting, "Give Syaoran back the ring! It's a Li heirloom!"

Instead of dodging, Kaitou flicked out his hand and caught Meirin's wrist, doubling it over back. She wriggled and shrieked, "What are you doing? Let go of me!" Paying no heed, he bound her with some thick, strong ribbons and kept a hold on her. The sirens were growing even louder.

"Let go of Meirin!" Syaoran leaped forward. Whipping out a top hat, the Kaitou Magician tipped it onto his hat in a sign of farewell, and with Meirin, disappeared into the air with a swirl of white roses. His cloak was last to disappear and swirled around over the two figures.

"SYAORAN!!!" Meirin called before being covered by the black cloth.

"MEIRIN-CHAN!" Sakura stretched out a hand, but it was too late. The notorious mystery thief, Kaitou Magician had disappeared, taking Meirin with him.

******

"It's all my fault. If I'd just given up the necklace, he wouldn't have taken Meirin-chan. Now, we don't even know where she is, what's being done to her, when we'll ever see her again… We don't even know if she's…" Sakura gulped.

Lifting his head from his arms, Syaoran said softly after a sleepless night, "It's not your fault. If anyone's fault, it's the Kaitou Magician's. I'll get him, you'll see. Don't put pressure on yourself."

Her lower lips trembling as she held back tears, Sakura replied, "I'll feel like sitting on the floor and crying. But," she smiled a little. "But you always told me that crying will get me nowhere. That there is no use in crying. Being a baby won't get Meirin-chan back. So I'm not going to cry. I'm going to be brave and get my friend back. Because, inside, I know Meirin-chan would be fine." This time, Sakura felt sure she would not cry.

"You're brave, Sakura. And you're right. Meirin will be fine." For the first time, Syaoran actually looked cheered up. Terrible thoughts flitted through his mind that previous night. Worrying about what the Li clan would say if they found out was only minor. He and Meirin had grown up together, she was his cousin and had been his friend for over 10 years. Though she often badgered him and always had to have her own way, she still was a precious person to him.

When Tomoyo found out later on that Meirin had been kidnapped by the Kaitou Magician, she was shocked. "He wanted your necklace, Sakura-chan? And he took Meirin-chan. Hmm…" Then, comically, she stated, "Isn't it like a romantic movie? The mysteriously handsome young thief with a dark reputation kidnaps a teenage girl, and falls in love…"

Sweat-dropping, Syaoran and Sakura said, "Tomoyo~"

"Oh? Ho ho ho… Sorry, this isn't a good situation to think of romance. Well, I have a good idea though. I think we better find out some background about the Kaitou Magician, and the best place to do it is the library.

******

Patiently, Sakura sorted through the microfilms in the library, finding hundreds of international headline news stories about the infamous thief, Kaitou Magician with his magic-like escapes and unbelievable perfect smoothness. Meanwhile, Syaoran was reading through the data in the computer, and taking notes. At another table, Tomoyo read the current newspapers about Kaitou Magician, ever since he appeared Japan.

Basically, they found out that the Kaitou Magician first made his debut in Tokyo about a year and a half ago, though he may have prowled in different cities, previously. In a matter of months, he had made the World Top 20 Most Wanted Criminal list, having been spotted all over the world, from Tokyo, Hong Kong, Paris, Rome, London, and most recently in New York. Numerous detectives, police, and government officials were on his track, but to their greatest embarrassment, always failed to catch him. Quickly, he had been named the Kaitou Magician, due to his cat-like grace and nerve wrecking ability to commit the perfect robbery with the ease of a confident magician. Luckily, it seemed that robbery was the worst crime he commented, even though he did steal priceless items from any imaginable place. At least there were no cases of kidnapping or murder.

"From what I found," Tomoyo said, looking up from the stack of newspapers. "Kaitou Magician follows trends, and most recently, he has been stealing diamond jewelry. Previously, it had been sapphires."

"Hoe-e? Then I wonder why he's trying to steal my necklace." Sakura sighed as she put back the microfilm. The Thief of the Night seemed like a most strange person.

"Let me look at it," Syaoran said, looking away from the computer screen. Unclasping the necklace from her neck, she handed it to Syaoran. He held it up to the light and peered at it. When he first saw the star-like light embedded in the crystal, he had been captivated by it. It was a very unique and pretty gem, yet why would the Kaitou want it? Unless… "Do you think there's a chance that this crystal might actually be a diamond?"

"Hoe? What happened to the computer screen?" Sakura pointed to the computer, which blacked out. Then, white letters began to form on the black screen.

_~Tomorrow we shall meet again. Watch out then. Till date, I've never failed to get what I want. Don't worry, your little friend is safe.~_

At the end, a symbol with a top hat facing upward, with the outline of a full moon behind it appeared, the symbol of the Kaitou Magician. Then, the hard drive of the computer exploded.

******

Blinking, Meirin groggily said half a sleep, "Syaoran, are we late for school?" Then she became fully awake and tried to stand up, almost ending up falling. She was bound and tied to a chair. Warily, she gazed around her surroundings. It was an untidy small room with an unmade single bed at one corner, a tiny kitchen set in the other, a cheap desk by the side, and sunlight peeping though windows without curtains. A figure was sitting by the messy desk, typing into a laptop computer.

Seeing that person, Meirin felt fury and shouted, "LET GO OF ME YOU IDIOT!"

The young man turned her directions in surprise. "What?" He asked, turning off the music and taking off his earphones. Meirin found herself facing someone who seemed almost her age, or one or two years older than her, with light sandy tan streaks highlighting his spiked hair and two strands of bangs that fell on each side of his head. Though it was inside, he was still wearing dark sunglasses, making it impossible for her to decipher what he would look like, despite a straight nose and a mouth which had a cynical curve to it, as if he could lie well. On his left ear dangled a silver fang earring and again, and he wore the star sapphire ring on a thick chain around his neck. As always, he was dressed in black shirt and pants.

Taking a deep breath, Meirin repeated, "I SAID, LET GO OF ME YOU MORON!"

Plugging his ears with his fingers, he shot her a dirty look. "I can't let go of you."

"Why?" Meirin struggled from the ropes that bound her to the chair.

In a matter of fact way, he replied, _"Because_. I _kidnapped_ you."

Turning head over heels, Meirin replied, "What kind of reason is that? I want to go home! You bastard! Give back the star sapphire ring!"

"Too bad," he replied, yawning, and turning his attention back to the computer.

After a while, Meirin couldn't stand her curiosity and demanded, "What are you doing?"

"There, finished sending your little friends a nice message on the library computer. Hmm… Strange. I don't have you in my people statistics data. Your name's Meirin, right?" Quickly, he typed, 'Li Meirin.' "Let's see. Age 15, female. Currently attends Seijou Junior High, grade 3-2, came from Hong Kong. Enjoys PE and music. Has a one sided crush on Li Syaoran, fellow clan member. The Li's are prominent members in Hong Kong. Personality traits…" Pausing to think, the Kaitou added, "Can be bratty, selfish, and self-domineering. Has a tendency to nag and whine and is extremely jealous."

"WHAT?!" Meirin was ready to burst free from the chair.

"However, she can reveal a softer, nicer side to people she cares for," he concluded. Raising an eyebrow he asked Meirin, "It's true, isn't it? Hmm… Kinomoto Sakura. Tries to be cheerful and brave, yet generally is too innocently dense for her own good. Can be very confused with her true feelings and blocks herself from straight, harsh reality. As for Li Syaoran… Finds it difficult to reveal his own emotions and has a continuous struggle against his inner heart and his somber exterior. Can be bratty and cold on the outside, yet has a truly caring side, which God knows when he will be able to show." Kaitou nodded, as he ran through the person data in his computer.

"That's not true! Syaoran's the best guy there is in the world! And even I'll admit Sakura is not _that_ dense." Meirin stuck her tongue out at him, and he sweat dropped. "Anyway, can't you untie me? It's so uncomfortable and my arms are numb! And what's with this crappy room? I thought that the Kaitou Magician steals enough jewelry to live better than this. Just look at this small, messy, cramped place! Plus, what's with the sunglasses? It's inside, you know and do you think you look cool? Why'd you kidnap me, anyway? And… "

He cringed as Meirin shot off barbs at his weakness. Shooting her another dirty look, he replied sourly, "I'm sorry to say this, but I'm going to have to gag you if you don't stop talking. That won't be nice, but it's starting to get on my nerves, and I have to concentrate to try to hack the school system for the Circus Carnival. The sunglasses are for disguise." Then pouting he replied, "Anyway, do you think I _want_ to live in this crappy room? It's just temporarily while I'm on my mission. I'm just trying to keep a low profile, since the whole police force is after me. I don't have a choice. _You_ try being a thief. It's not as easy as it looks!"

After some silence, Meirin became more dejected. _I want to go back home. Will Syaoran be worrying for me? What will Mother ever say? She'll call me back to Hong Kong for not being responsible. Syaoran was right. I should have just gone back, and I wouldn't have caused all this trouble for him_. Slowly, two tears plopped down onto her lap.

Kaitou Magician looked up in surprise. "Why are you crying?"

"Why do you think? I'm uncomfortable, cramped, kidnapped by a Top 20 Wanted Thief, and I'm hungry. Plus, I miss Syaoran." Meirin began to wail.

Dismayed, the young man ran a finger through his hair said in a gentler tone, "Don't cry. Here, I'll give you something to eat. I'm sorry I kidnapped you, really, just calm down now, take a deep breath, it's all right. I won't do anything to you. It's just for today, all right? You'll be back home in no time… wait a minute." The thief sweat dropped. "What am I saying?"

Gradually, Meirin's tears ceased with an occasional hiccup, then she ended up laughing at Kaitou's befuddlement. "Hey, don't you have anything to eat?"

Quickly, he concocted something up in the kitchen and set a tray in front of Meirin's lap, and reluctantly untied one hand. Giving a sour look for not untying her completely, Meirin dug into the steaming stew with her right hand free. Then she commented, "Eww! You call this food? This is disgusting!"

"Hey, I'm a thief, not a cook. Take it or leave it. That's the best I can make. Be thankful that you have something to eat." Though he tried to shrug carelessly, the Kaitou still stared at his own bowl of food with contempt.

"Humph. Syaoran is a thousand times better than you." Then Meirin exclaimed, "I know what we can do! If you untie me, I'll make both of us something better to eat. I'll promise not to escape, hmm? Deal?"

Sighing, the Kaitou Magician nodded. Maybe he was regretting "kidnapping" her in the first place.

******

_The Spring Circus Carnival…_

The Seijou Junior High students were readying themselves for the customers to arrive for the Spring Circus Carnival. The whole school was transformed into a dazzling temporary Circus ground, with cotton candy, caramel apples, and popcorn stands, booths to play various games and win various prizes, and exhibitions and Circus shows run by the students. Everywhere was decorated colorful steamers, balloons and banners and people were bustling in and out, dressed in various costumes and busily adding last minute touches.

"The Kaitou Magician's going to make his appearance today," Sakura said. "And we'll rescue Meirin." She began to stretch. Since Meirin was "sick" as they told other students, she had to perform her gymnastics routine without her. Dressed in a tight fitting glittery black leotard and tights, which set off her slender lithe figure perfectly, Sakura looked more determined than ever. Around her waist was looped a shimmery crimson skirt, the same material as the cloth that was wrapped around the bun on top of her head.

"I hope he doesn't cause trouble for the people. Meirin has to be all right." Syaoran looked paler than usual, and Sakura knew how worried he had been. He was dressed in an outfit eerily similar to the Kaitou's.

Tomoyo had insisted in adjusting the outfit to be so, because she pointed out, "Since the Kaitou would be running around the Carnival, people would panic and all the student's hard work will be ruined. But, if they just think it's one of the students, it'll be fine." At that moment, she was star-eyed and video-taped the two in their Circus outfits. "You two look amazing!!! Syaoran-kun, you look just like a thief!"

"I don't want to look like a thief!" Syaoran protested.

"Come on you guys! What are you doing! People are going to arrive soon!" Chiharu called, in her clown outfit, matching with Takashi's.

The day went by relatively smoothly, with people admiring Sakura's acrobat skills, laughing over the "clown's" stunts and jokes, awing the "magicians'" tricks. To Syaoran's relief, he managed to pull off the flower magic with ease, and everyone clapped at his knife throwing. Eron was amazed how much Syaoran had improved, though. He asked Sakura in astonishment, "What happened to him?" Sakura just smiled.

In between a break, Sakura whispered, "When will he show up?" It was late afternoon.

Shaking his head, Syaoran looked down thinking about Meirin. Sympathetically, Sakura patted his shoulder. She had never seen him look so discouraged before.

"Don't worry. After tonight, everything will be all right." Ironically, Sakura smiled as she said this. Since when was she cheering Syaoran up?

Then, they heard a little boy crying. Quickly, Sakura ran up to him and asked, "Why are you crying?"

"A mean clown stole my balloon!" He replied in between sobs.

"Here, I'll give you another balloon, all right?" Sakura quickly gave another balloon to the boy, who ran off happily to his friends. Then she nodded to Syaoran. The Joker was striking once more. What perfect timing.

******

"You're not locking me in here!" Meirin wailed, wriggling against the ropes. It was a school prop storeroom.

"I'm sorry. But I've gotta start my show. Just wait here patiently and you'll get rescued in no time. Don't even think about escaping, though. I'll know where you are." Laughing and ignoring Meirin's shrieks, the Kaitou Magician swept out. Vainly, Meirin stared reproachfully at a thin wire like bracelet around her wrist. It was pretty, but the Kaitou Magician had fastened it around her wrist because it contained a microchip, which enabled him to track where she was with his portable foldable computer. Plus, it was impossible to take off.

"WAIT! Don't leave me!" Her ruby amber eyes turned round as she saw a smiling clown with a jester's three cornered head emerge from the shadows. "NOOO!"   
  


A note floated from the sky, and Sakura caught it.

_Meet me at the clock tower top in five minutes. ~K.T._

"Kaitou Magician!" Sakura looked up to the clock tower, the center building of Seijou Junior High.

"Kaitou Magician? Where?" Naoko asked, her eyes round.

"Umm… I said 'can't go to the magic show'… he he…" Sakura wormed out of the crowd. Too bad that at that moment, Syaoran was on stage for a magic show.

Standing at the bottom of the tower, she gazed up. It was early evening and the sky was dusky. The Kaitou Magician's cloak blew in the wind as he stood at the very top.

"What did you do with Meirin-chan!" Sakura demanded. At that moment, she heard a girl's shriek! The Joker!

******

To everyone's surprise, a real girl was tied to the knife throwing board at one end of the stage. The audience of the outdoor stage magic show all bolted up with enthusiasm. At the opposite end of the stage stood a clown dressed in gaudy colors. A row of sharp knives were set in front of him, different from the harmless school prop knives that Syaoran had used. With exaggerated clumsiness, the clown darted it at the girl, barely missing her right arm. She shrieked. People in the crowd laughed, thinking it was a part of the show.

"MEIRIN!!!" From behind the outdoor stage, Syaoran burst through the crowd of people.

The girl with both her arms and legs tied to the board wriggled and shouted, "SYAORAN!!!" Tears brimmed in her eyes. She was safe, now that Syaoran was here. Syaoran wouldn't let the Joker harm her.

Silently, Syaoran cursed. He couldn't do anything in front of the crowd! He'll have to let everyone think it's part of the show. From backstage, he slammed his sword to the card he borrowed from Sakura. "Flowery!"

A gust of flower petals blew onto the stage, temporally blinding the Joker, while everyone else admired. Quickly, grabbing four knives, Syaoran flicked them out with dead accuracy, each of them slicing off the rope tying Meirin's arms and legs to the board. She crumpled to the floor.

The audience clapped in awe. Deftly jumping on stage, Syaoran ran to Meirin who squeezed him into a tight hug. "Syaoran!!! You're finally here!"

Embarrassed, Syaoran turned red.

"Syaoran! Watch out behind you!" Sakura, who was running towards the outdoor stage called, as she saw that the Joker had recovered and began to throw more knives to his direction. Quickly, he grabbed the Knife card, the first card that Sakura had made when he returned to Japan. Throwing the magic knives at the Joker, he knocked it out of balance.

Students cheered.

As Sakura sighed in relief, she spotted a shadow above the stage. In the chaos, she had completely forgotten that the Kaitou Magician was on loose. Quickly, she darted onto the stage with a cartwheel and a somersault. Again, there was a roaring in the audience. This was the best, strangest magic show they had ever seen!   


"Told you I'll come back for the necklace," the thief drawled.

"I'll never give it to you!" Sakura replied defiantly.

"Well then, I'll have to take it the hard way. That's okay, the more challenging it is, the more fun I have." With a snap of the Kaitou's hands, all the spotlights and lamps flicked off on the school campus. There was a murmur of panic among the audience, but they came to a consensus that it was all part of the enthralling show.

"You won't get away this time!" Meirin exclaimed letting out several rapid martial arts punches. "I'll get you back for tying me up in a cramped room and feeding me disgusting food and putting this microchip bracelet on me!" Lunging forward, she completely missed the Kaitou Magician, since it was dark.

He laughed a smooth, menacing laugh and said, "You act too rashly, dear Meirin. Everything has to be planned before hand and calculated. Like this." With the smoothness of a cat he crept behind her, placing his hand over her mouth, then jumped above the stage. "So, are you planning to give me the necklace or not?"

"Meirin-chan!" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows down. "You play cheap! Let her go. She has nothing to do with this." Then, her emerald eyes turned round.

"Leave her alone, do you hear me?" Syaoran jumped above the stage and punched Kaitou Magician.

Gaining composure, the thief smiled and replied, "So, you want to fight now?"

"I play things fair. And while I'm at it, I'll get back my father's ring!"

Sweeping out a steel staff, the Kaitou twirled it and began some complex staff moves, quite similar to the martial arts staff moves which Syaoran had trained in when he was younger. Syaoran grabbed a wood staff lying around and came up with the countermoves before the staff snapped into two from the impact from the metal. Then he tried to block off with his arm. Syaoran grimaced as bruises formed on his body, since the metal created a hard contact.

"What's going on?" Someone asked in the audience.

"I don't know. It's too dark. I think the two magicians are fighting or something." All they could see was a flash of metal, a swirl of midnight black cloaks, and occasional clanging and thuds.

With one hand, Syaoran knocked out the metal staff from the Kaitou's hand, which clattered down the stage, and with his other hand, flicking out his golden pocketknife, Syaoran slashed through the chain holding the star sapphire ring off the Kaitou Magician's neck. Then, he grabbed the ring and tucked it into a pocket. Finally, he had retrieved the sapphire ring.

Without blinking a moment, the Kaitou Magician jumped into the air and momentarily disappeared. Syaoran crouched down, warily waiting. Then, without a sound, the Thief of the Night lunged from behind him. Barely, Syaoran leaped out of the way, and then returned with a martial arts kick, which the Kaitou blocked off. Then, they began a series of punches and blows, blocking each other deftly, matched muscle to muscle. Yet, while Syaoran's fighting style was concise, straight, and resulted from years of martial arts training, the Kaitou Magician's movements were sly, unpredictable and ruthless, fighting most likely picked off the street and measured self defense routines.

Both of them were panting heavily, and finally, the Kaitou Magician lunged for Syaoran's pocket to retrieve the ring. Quickly, Syaoran kicked out his leg, and leaped over the thief. For a second, the Kaitou Magician's flickering eyes widened, then quickly, he jumped in front of Meirin, blocking her from Syaoran. The two young men glared at each other, breathless.

Slowly grinning, the Kaitou Magician held up a glimmering blue jewel in his fingers.

"Give back the ring," Syaoran said in a strained voice. Now, when did the thief take the rings out of his pocket? He hadn't even noticed! "What right do you have? You live your life to deceive and hurt others, stealing precious possessions; you're dishonorable and two-faced."

Giving a cruel laughter, the Kaitou Magician replied, "I'm a thief. What do you expect? Well, I don't expect you to understand me. I do dishonorable things to get what I want. I never, ever failed to have my own way. Now, all I want is that necklace, or else, say good bye to your cute friend." Gripping Meirin's arms, he pushed her to the edge of the top of the roof he had jumped on to. She screamed as her feet slipped from the roof. Instinctively, Syaoran reached out.   
  


"STOP!" Sakura shouted, clenching her fist. Everyone stared at her. "Just stop it, all of you!" Slowly, she gazed up at the Kaitou Magician, unfastening the thin silver chain from her neck. Her eyes blurred. "If it means that much to you, take it! This necklace is my most precious possession, however, it's not worth all this trouble, or danger to my friends. You must have a reason to want it so bad, so take it!" She threw the necklace up to the Kaitou Magician, who caught with one hand the shimmering jewel in surprise. His clear eyes were opened wide as he fingered the necklace. Meirin freed herself from his grasp and jumped towards where Sakura stood.

"There! Are you satisfied now?" Sakura looked away.

Syaoran, who leaped down to Sakura said, "But!"

"I'm sorry. I know you gave it to me, but… I'll just remember that you once gave it to me! I can't put Meirin in danger."

"He can't get away with stealing all those stuff!" Meirin exclaimed angrily.

In slow motion, the Kaitou Magician sprang up to the clock tower, keeping one eye on Sakura's pained, yet determined face. "I got what I want… yet, why do I feel like I lost?" A painful frown furrowed over his brows. "I have never failed before, never. I never lose. I'm the Kaitou Magician." Without a second thought, he dropped two shimmering jewels down to Sakura.

For a moment, Sakura held out her palms staring at her necklace and the sapphire ring with awe. Then she blinked up at the Kaitou Magician, who was standing with his arms crossed on the top of the school wall. "Why…"

The lights switched back on and Sakura found that she, Syaoran, and Meirin were standing on stage.

Someone shrieked, "Kaitou Magician!!!"

"You mean the real one?" Another person asked.

Tipping a top hat to cover his head, therefore preventing people from seeing his face, the Kaitou Magician said, "You haven't seen the last of me! Remember, I always get my way in the end. But next time, I'll get what I want fair and straight, so that even you won't be able to complain. Don't think you've won yet. I'm still a dishonorable thief." He shot this directly at Syaoran, who sweat-dropped. Then his cool eyes flickered to Meirin. "Oh yeah. You're cooking's pretty good. It was almost worth the headache you gave me with your blabbering. And didn't I promise you'll get back safely?" The Kaitou Magician laughed. "Till we meet again." With a swirl of his cloak and rose petals, he disappeared.

"UGH! You annoy me! Get this bracelet off me!" shrieked Meirin after him, waving her left hand in the air, the one with the wire like bracelet, which was impossible to take off.

"Huh? What happened? Is it over?" People all murmured. "I couldn't see anything."

"Quick, do something!" Sakura nudged Syaoran as she felt numbers of eyes on the spotlighted stage. Loudly, she announced, "Thank you all for watching the final Magic Show of the Seijou Junior High Circus Carnival. Sorry for the power failure in between. Now, the great Magician Blademaster's last performance!" She pointed to Syaoran.

"Eh?" Quickly, Syaoran fumbled with something. He turned his back towards the audience and slipped out two cards.

"Huh, what's happening?" asked Naoko.

"Look!" Chiharu exclaimed, pointing to the sky. "Fireworks! How pretty!"

Everyone directed their attentions to the night sky and awed at the bright explosions of light sprinkling down in showers, with fragrant sakura petals blowing in the wind, thanks to the Explosive and the Flowery card (lent from Sakura.)

While everyone's attentions were directed to the sky, Syaoran whispered, "Quick, go backstage and capture the Joker."

"You're a genius Syaoran-kun!" Sakura complimented and slipped away. Syaoran's ears turned red.

The Joker, which had used up all its powers in the long drawn out battle cowered as she approached it. "You caused so much trouble for all the students and made me sprain my ankle." _Hmm… maybe I should be thankful. Or else, I would still be staying home alone… What am I thinking?_ "Don't think of running away this time. Spirit of the dark forces. I, Sakura command you. Return to a new shape under contract. Sakura Card!"   
  
Sighing in relief, Sakura stared at the clown drawn in front of the Joker. It was basically a playful, fun loving card that caused tons of trouble for her.

******

"I wonder why the Kaitou Magician returned the necklace and the ring to us," Syaoran commented, on their way home.

"I don't think he's really a bad person," Sakura said, as she took the returned jewelry out of her pocket.

Meirin added, "He's more… I don't know what to say… normal than I thought. Not exactly _normal_, but I mean—"

"He's a thief," Syaoran interrupted.

"But, he's still a person, though," Meirin replied. "But a very annoying person. Kick his but next time, Syaoran! I still can't get this bracelet thingy off."

"I guess there are more sides to the Kaitou Magician than we thought there were," Tomoyo commented. "I'm glad that I caught most of the marvelous moments on video!"

"He he… I was so scared that people might notice what was really going on," Sakura said. "I can't believe they all thought it was part of the show. Oh yeah, Syaoran." From her pocket, she drew out the ring. It glimmered in the moonlight, the star formed in the center of the deep blue sapphire reflecting off to all directions. "This was your father's."

"Yeah, but he gave it to your mother," Syaoran replied, bending over to see the beauty of the ring closer.

Sakura smiled. "Still, it's yours. You can have it."

"But…"

"It's okay. Here, I'll hang it through the chain around your neck. Just like how your father wore it. Remember in Shing-san's paining?" Moving closer to Syaoran, Sakura unhooked a silver necklace she had around her neck, and slipped the ring through it. Then, she fastened it around Syaoran's neck. "There!"

Picking the ring up from around his neck, Syaoran blushed and mumbled, "Thanks." _Father… Somehow, I feel closer to you._

"Somehow, I feel as if we haven't seen the last of the Kaitou Magician," Meirin said, interrupting the serene mood. "I'm pretty sure he'll get his way in the end."   
  


From the top of a roof, the Kaitou Magician watched the laughing friends walk down the street, on their way home after the overall successful Seijou Junior High Spring Circus Carnival. Home… Well, he could go home to his little rented one room apartment with its untidy bed, his untasty cooking, and noisy, drunk next door neighbor. He could go home after the first unsuccessful night in his entire career as a reputable thief. Finally, he could get some sleep. Yet, why did his heart ache so? Was it possibly loneliness? Quickly, he brushed away the feeling. He only got to his position by being cold, calculating and plotting. This left no room for anything else, not even his own feelings.   


**Wish-chan:** Well, so who is Kaitou Magician? Does he derive from watching to much   
anime such as Detective Conan, Kindaichi Shonen no Jipengu, or St. Tail. No, you will find out later that he is an original character inside. Um... why does he want Sakura's necklace and the Li ring? You'll find out, not any time too soon.

Comments welcomed, cherished, and worshipped at hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com.   
Please visit my page www.geocities.com/wishluv for the latest stuff on my fic.


	26. Chapter 24 The Mirror of Truth

**Chapter 24: The Mirror of Truth**

~~~~~~   
_Dream state…_

"Pretty Cherry Blossom, do you really think he cares for you?" A smooth male voice asked her. "If you had no powers, if you weren't connected by your heritage, the past, and all the strange things that happened, what would you mean to him? Nothing. He only associates with you because you are Card Captor Sakura, not because he actually cares for you in person. Think about when you first met him. You only got to know him because you were rivals in capturing the Clow Cards. And, when his mission ended, he returned back home, just like that."

"But he came back!" Sakura shouted into a black pitch.

"He only came back when new trouble started. Just think of all your past memories together. The only binding you have to him is what was planned by the past."

"That's not true! I—I would have cared for him even if he wasn't Clow Reed's descendent, and even if I wasn't Card Captor!"

"So you say…"

"Shut up! You're only another dream!" Sakura clenched her eyes shut. _I want to wake up! Stop this nightmare!_

~~~~~~

"Do you two always practice together?" Sakura asked, watching Syaoran and Meirin practice their martial arts move against each other in the living room.

"Sometimes," Syaoran replied, striking out his left arm.

"Oh yeah. Wasn't Syaoran teaching you some fighting skills also? What happened to the lessons?" Meirin asked.

"Eh?" Ever since that winter day, when he told her… Ever since then, they had stopped the lessons. Yet, Sakura had been practicing the moves that Syaoran had taught her on her own.

"I guess we kinda lost track of it," Syaoran commented carelessly as he wiped his forehead with a towel. "I'm taking a shower." He walked away.

Gripping the necklace, Sakura stared at Syaoran's back. Who was Syaoran really, inside? Was he really this cold, uncaring person? Or was he really the warm, caring underneath his exterior?

Her handphone bell rang. Quickly, she took it out of her pocket. Earlier, her brother had called, giving another lecture of being organized and responsible. Her father had also called her, informing that he was enjoying his trip very much and hit off with the college board directors very well. Who could it be now?

"Hello? Kero-chan? Yeah, there's been lots of trouble lately... A thief, a new force, oh yeah, I sprained my ankle so I'm staying at the Li's. Yeah, I'm okay now— No, Syaoran is not a brat. Really, everything's fine. Did you find any information? I think there's something strange about my necklace. Huh? Something about the Five Force Treasure? What's that? Hmm? Okay, then. Contact me again. Don't bother Eriol-kun too much and don't eat too much sweets. Bye…"

Meirin asked, "Was that the stuffed animal calling from England?"

"Yeah. It seems like he's trying to track down some of Clow-san's old document. He said I should start tracking down the past, as well. Onii-chan's having problems with Nakuru-san, I heard. Oh, and Miho-chan and Kero-chan don't get along. Hoe-e~ I worry about Kero-chan! But I miss him after years of being together. Hmm… wonder what the Five Force Treasures are."

******

Sitting next to Sakura in the table, Syaoran was earnestly explaining something rather boring and complex to her. "So, anyway, in the old legend, there were the Great Five Magicians. Each with either the power of the heavenly bodies, elemental power, second sight, contract magic, or power of the dark and light. We know three of them, Li, Reed, and Amamiya. Another one would be the line of the legendary dark ones. We still don't know the last one. Eriol would be finding more about it right now." On a scribbled notebook, Syaoran drew a line out of the star he had drawn. "Then, we go to our parent's generation. There's my father, a Li, your mother, Amamiya, and Miho's mother, Mizuki Miara-san. The problem is… Sakura? Sakura? Hey, are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" Sakura's mind returned back to the Li's living room in the afternoon. It was after school and rather warm and muggy. "Yeah, I'm listening."

"No you weren't. This is important! How are we ever going to conquer the Dark Ones if you don't even know the basic principles behind it? You're Card Mistress, for heaven's sake. Act like one!"

Staring down at her hand, Sakura remembered her dream and thought, _I'm right… When ever he talks to me or associates with me, it's always about business. It's always been like that, even when we were rivals. If I weren't the chosen Sakura Card Mistress, he wouldn't even be talking to me. We'll have nothing in common, and I'll know nothing about him. He wouldn't have even given a second glance to me. I wouldn't be even staying in this house. Always, he's been nice to me and looked after me, because I'm Card Mistress. He needs me for business. Well, there's no other reason for him to associate with me. What are my feelings for him, anyway? I'm so stupid. He cares for Meirin because they've grown up together. There's no business with Erika, but he enjoys her company. He even talks to Tomoyo often, everyone likes Tomoyo and can tell her their problems. Yet, the only binding I have to him is my powers. If it wasn't that…_

"Sakura!" Syaoran slammed his fist down in exasperation. "You're still not listening to me. Are you in this or not?"

"Sorry. I just have lots of things on my mind, okay?"

"Well, you're not the only one. But you can't just shirk away from you're duties. You've got to face them sooner or later."

"Forget it! Just do it on your own. I'm just tired of all this!" Sakura bolted out of the living room, into the guest room and slammed it shut_. Stupid Syaoran… Duties, contracts as a Card Captor… I'm just sick of it all. Yet, if I just return to an ordinary girl, what am I? Nothing. Syaoran wouldn't even give a second glance at me. But if I escape from my duties, then who'll look after everything? And if I escape from my duties, he will no longer be a part of my life._

"Wait, Sakura!" Syaoran pushed back his chair and ran after her, only to be greeted by a shut door.

Dryly, Meirin commented as she came out of her room, "What'd'you say to her now."

"I don't know," Syaoran replied, falling back into the couch. _Why does one girl confuse me so much, make my insides turn inside out?_

******

"Did you hear? There's an exhibition of the legendary Princess Rosa's mirror at the Museum of Fine Arts," Chiharu exclaimed at school.

"Really? You mean the one in Tokyo?" Rika asked.

"What's with Princess Rosa's mirror?" inquired Meirin curiously.

"You mean you don't know the legend?" Takashi said. "Well…"

"Don't make up lies, Takashi-kun. You promised," Chiharu scolded.

"All right, all right."

Smiling, Tomoyo brushed back her long violet hair and clasped her hands. "Well, long ago in a far off land, there was a beautiful princess. Now, Princess Rosa, as all princesses do had to live a stiff, royal life of politics and courtesy. Then, one day, she fell in love with a common mirror making man. Yet, since she was a princess, she couldn't marry him. So, she asked the man to make her a mirror, a mirror which would show her not as a princess of one land, but as who she really was. After many days, the mirror maker finally finished the mirror and presented it to the Princess. And when the princess looked into the mirror, she saw herself not as a princess, but as a maiden in love with a man. So, Princess Rosa ran away with the man, and lived happily ever after." *1

With huge teary eyes, Meirin sniffed, "That's such a beautiful story!"

"Yes, and it is said that people seek to look into the Mirror of Truth, as it is called, to find their true selves and happiness. Of course, there was greediness as to who'll possess the mirror as well. Others can't face who they are, for the Mirror of Truth would reflect who you really are inside." Tomoyo sighed. "I can imagine some people are shocked from their reflections."

_A mirror which will reflect who I really am. Not as Card Captor, or someone with powers, but as an ordinary girl_, Sakura thought.

"I want to see it!" Meirin exclaimed, clenching her fist. "Syaoran! Take me to the museum."

"Hmm… Tomorrow's Sunday. Do you guys all want to meet up and go to see the exhibition tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked.

Rika commented, "I'm kind of scared to, actually. But I still want to go."

"Count me in! I'm going to see what's inside Takashi-kun," Chiharu said.

"Hey!" Takashi groaned. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Yup. Only lies, and more lies will be reflected, I bet."

Raising an elegant eyebrow, Erika asked, "The Mirror of Truth?"

"That will be interesting," Eron commented. "Wouldn't it, Sakura?"

"Huh? Yeah. Yes, it will be interesting," Sakura replied.

"Only those who are pure of their heart will see a satisfying result, though," Syaoran said, gazing at the ocean blue stone of his ring.

******

"Why are you so eager to see the Mirror of Truth, Meirin-chan?" Tomoyo asked during lunch.

Casting her amber-red eyes down, Meirin said, "You know what's so strange? All this while, I've been trying to stop liking Syaoran. Yet, I can't help liking him. Maybe if I don't see him all the time, it will be better. I don't know if you heard about it, but he had another fight with Sakura. Shouldn't I be glad when they fight? I don't know why I invited her to stay at our house, anyway. But, I can't make him like me by force. I've already given up. I'm trying to make myself believe it. Then I wonder, if, if he never met Sakura, would he have cared for me more?"

"It's all right, Meirin-chan… Things will turn out all right." Tomoyo said.

Sakura turned around and walked away from her friends. Accidentally, she had overhead their conversation._ How selfish I am! Have I even stopped to think about Meirin? She's been nice to me all this time, even if she likes Syaoran. I've just messed everything up for her, especially since I came to live with them. It's all because of me that she was kidnapped by the Kaitou Magician. It's no good. Why do I have such strange feelings for Syaoran? I'm just causing trouble for everyone else._

"Hey!" Syaoran caught up with her. "Here's your lunch. You forgot to take it this morning."

"Huh? Oh, thanks." Sakura looked down at her feet. Could he see her face turning red as she took her lunch bag?

"Well see you later. You shouldn't have run out so fast this morning without taking your lunch!"

"Okay." Stop thinking about him!

"Are you thinking of someone?" Eron asked.

Sakura jumped. When did he arrive? "No. Hmm… What do you think will result from looking into the Mirror of Truth?"

Placing his hand on his chin, Eron replied, "Well, maybe reality and the facts of life, something that you must accept without any regrets, and keep the other feelings and hurt inside you. But most of all, it will help you decide what is the right thing to do."

******

"Wow, it's been ages since we went out together!" exclaimed Chiharu to all her friends as they gathered in front of the museum.

"I know! Let's have fun today!" Sakura said, twirling around. Her pale green spring dress swirled around her.

"Your dress is very pretty, Sakura-chan," Rika commented.

"Thanks!" Sakura smiled as they gathered to buy tickets.

"It's one you bought in New York, isn't it?" Erika asked.

"Yeah. I couldn't wear it till the weather got warmer."

"Hmm, that dress would look nice with that pretty green ribbon you used to wear often. What happened to it?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh yeah! That was my favorite ribbon!" Sakura frowned to think. "I lost it last year, when…" _When I went over to Syaoran's house when he first came back and we found Ryuuren-san's diary._

"Syaoran, why are you turning so red all of a sudden?" asked Meirin. Suspiciously, she remembered a green ribbon she had found in Syaoran's drawer once, when she was snooping around.

"W-what are you talking about?" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Hoe! Look at the long line waiting to see Princess Rosa's Mirror of Truth!" Sakura said. "We'll probably have to wait all day."

"We better look around the other exhibitions first," Tomoyo replied.

"Look at that painting! It's by that artist!" Meirin exclaimed. "Shing-san."

"Where?" Tentatively, Sakura walked up to a painting where girl with long violet hair was on one side of a transparent mirror, placing her hand against the surface. On the other side was a chestnut brown haired young man, his sapphire blue eyes sparkling, and he placed his hand on the mirror, just like a reflection. The two people's expressions were hard to decipher, almost as if they couldn't see each other.

Reading the information panel beside it, Tomoyo said, "'Reflections' is currently on loan by the Metropolitan Museum of Fine Arts, and is by the phenomenal artist, Shing-san. This exhibition is complementary to the legendary Princess Rosa's Mirror of Truth currently displayed at this museum. Oh ho ho. I think Shing-san had much in common with me. But I video tape things, while he paints them."

While stepping back to observe the painting, Sakura bumped into someone. "Oh sorry—" She gazed up at a young man dressed in a startling black attire, and sunglasses.

"It's you!" Meirin exclaimed in recognition. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"That's the Kaitou Magician's business," he replied smoothly. "And please be more quiet. I can't afford being caught now."

"Humph. Do you thing you're disguised? Who do you think wears sunglasses inside a museum? I'm surprised you're not caught yet." Meirin stuck her tongue out at him. Sighing, the thief gave one last bitter look at Shing's painting and melted into the crowd.   
  
"I wonder what the Kaitou Magician is doing here," commented Syaoran thoughtfully.

"Probably off to steal something again," scoffed Meirin. Apparently, she hadn't forgiven the thief for "kidnapping" her yet, or for attaching an unremovable bracelet to her wrist.

"Steal what?" asked Sakura.

"The Mirror of Truth?" said Tomoyo. "Oh dear." Then she turned star eyed, "Another great opportunity for me to capture! Come, let's see the Mirror, now."

Finally, they entered the hallway after waiting hours, leading to the exhibition room after the long line had disappeared. The others had already went before them. It was a policy to enter in small groups. They had waited all afternoon to enter.

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked as they finally walked in. "What do you think you'll see in the mirror?"

"Well, I don't know. How about you Syaoran-kun?"

"Eh? Me?" Syaoran fingered the blue gem than hung from around his neck. "I won't look in the Mirror. First of all, I don't believe in the legend. It's probably made up just to attract people. But if, if it's true, I don't want to learn the truth just by looking inside a mirror. I'll rather find out the truth through experience and enduring through life."

Listening carefully to Syaoran's words, Sakura nodded. How different from Eron's interpretation, though.

"How about you, Meirin? You really wanted to see it," Tomoyo said.

Twisting her bluish black hair, Meirin remembered how Syaoran had said that he was most scared of the truth. "I don't know. I'm really curious, too, but I'm kind of doubtful."

Carefully, they walked into the room. Almost immediately, they were blinded by the brilliance of the mirror. As they approached it, they found that it was a circular shaped oval and the frame was elegantly wrought in gold. It was encased in glass, with thorough security system around it.

Their friends stood by the exit door.

"We'll leave first, all right?" Naoko said.

"Okay. Did you look in the mirror?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, we all did," Rika said, blushing.

"What did you see?" Meirin questioned curiously.

"It's a secret. Everyone's own personal secret," Chiharu replied. "Well, see you guys!" They waved and exited through the other door.

"So who'll look first?" asked Meirin.

After what seemed like hours, nobody volunteered.

"So, why aren't any of you looking?" asked a smooth voice from behind them.

They all turned back to see the Kaitou Magician at the back of the room, leaning against the wall with crossed arms. "It's almost closing time."

Surprised, Syaoran glanced at his watch to see that it was 9:00. "What are you doing there, anyway?"

"Waiting. Now go ahead and look in the mirror, then get outta here."

"Why don't you look in?" asked Meirin.

Giving a short, cynical laugh, Kaitou replied, "I already know enough of the truth. I have no need to look into a mirror."

"The museum would be closing now," came the announcer's voice on the broadcast.

"Well, time to go!" The Kaitou Magician dropped a gas bomb, then disappeared once more.

"Hoe-e~ How does he do that?" Sakura said, coughing through the gas.

"He's going to come back later on tonight, I know," Syaoran said. "I'm going to stick around and make sure he doesn't cause more mischief."

"I'll stay, too," Sakura said. Of course, Tomoyo stayed, also, and Meirin didn't want to go home by herself. Then, Sakura drew out a card. "Invisible! Make us invisible to all the guards!" They could see each other fine, but when the guards came to lock the museum up, they couldn't see the four people who hid behind an exhibition stand, waiting for the Kaitou to return.   
  


Several times, Sakura felt tempted to look in the mirror. She also wondered what Syaoran's reflection would show. Yet, it was none of her business.

"Ugh, I can't stand it anymore. I've got to look—" however, Meirin was interrupted by a figure dropping down from above.

"Shh," Syaoran nudged Meirin, as they crouched in their hiding place to watch what the Kaitou would do.

Instead of heading towards the mirror, the Kaitou Magician swerved around at the spot where the four people were hiding and slashed out several darts in their direction. "It's no use. Come out."

Standing up, Sakura asked sweating, "H-how'd'you know that we were hiding here?"   
  
Raising an eyebrow, Kaitou Magician said, grinning, "You're still here? Very persistent, aren't you? Well, don't bother my business. Oh, and I knew because of this." He held out a pocket-sized computer, with a red dot blinking on the blueprint of the museum. "I can find where you are due to the microchip on your friend's bracelet."

"YOU!" Meirin glared angrily at the bracelet on her wrist, trying to wrestle it out.

Ignoring her, he slashed out several darts and broke all the hidden cameras. Then, he walked up to the glass case. "Hmm… They've set up an electrocuting system for the night security. How convenient." Taking out a laptop computer that folded into pocket size, he sat down and began typing various codes to cancel the system. "There! Very simple. Next. I can't believe they put a lock like this! What a disgrace to the police. They think they're so smart." From underneath his shoes, he whipped out a lock pick set and wriggled a thin wire into the lock, opening the lid of the glass case with ease. "Well, that's that."

However, as he reached to take the Mirror, a glare of brilliant white light spread out from the glass. They all shielded their eyes. As it dimmed, Sakura peered at it. She found Syaoran's side reflection in it. He was gazing at another direction, not realizing that he was reflected in the Mirror of Truth. _No, I can't look in any further. I must look away. I can't see what Syaoran's truth is. It's not honorable. _Yet, she couldn't draw herself away. It was as if invisible hands were gripping her head, forcing her to look in. A raspy voice whispered in her head, "See Cherry Blossom. See his truth. Aren't you curious? You've always wondered, haven't you? Now is your chance." No. I'm not going to look. Sakura clenched her eyes shut. "You have to look, see the Little Wolf's truth," the voice persisted. Another white light flared, drawing Sakura into the mirror.

"Sakura!" Syaoran swerved around just in time to see Sakura enter the Mirror, as if it were liquid. Then, too late did he realize that he made direct contact with the Mirror and that he gazed straight into his reflection.   
  


Slowly, he emerged on the other side, in an empty void engulfing him. Where was Sakura? He walked through the pitch black until he came across a barrier. In front of him were three full length mirrors. The first one gave him a wistful smile.

The mirror reflected numerous scenes of young Nadeshiko and Ryuuren days together; when they first met, their fight in Clow's house over the Five Force Scroll, encountering Moonstone, guardian of the Five Force Scroll, falling off the tree, Nadeshiko's confession, their Christmas, Ryuuren's hair sliced off, finally achieving their mission of finding the Clow Card Book, and all through the hardships, happiness, and time they spent with each other.

On the other side of the three mirrors stood Sakura, also enthralled by the images, unknowing that Syaoran was right across the barrier. Sakura gazed into the second mirror, which alone blocked her from Syaoran. A young man stood facing a girl, pointing his sword straight at her neck. Both had tears streaming down their faces, yet neither of them faltered. Behind them stood two shadowed figures with golden eyes gleaming with hatred and triumph. This image deteriorated, then showed an empty black, void.

Now, the girl of sixteen was running down a long, endless, foggy road in the black void, her long violet hair whipping behind her.

The same cruel voice said, "So, he left you without giving a second glance. He never cared for you or had any feelings for you. Doesn't it break your little heart? Even after you told him you loved him, even after all you've been through together. How can he leave you like that after all the pain and hurt he has brought upon you? He was cold-hearted and selfish, always looking upon you as a little nuisance to put up with. You had nothing in common with him, anyway. The only connection with him that you had was your special powers. That was it. Now that it's all over, the last connection you had with his is gone. Face it, he has his own enthralling life awaiting him back in Hong Kong. His mission here has ended; you've found the Clow Card Book. He has no place for silly old memories such as you. His world will go on turning without you."

"NO! No, that's not true! Stop lying to me! Ryuuren! He didn't leave me! RYUURENNN!!! Come back!" She approached a cliff, reaching out with her hand before she tripped over a rock. "RYUURENNN!!!!!!"

The young man's sapphire blue eyes closed, as he slowly dropped off the bottomless cliff with a taunting grin. Behind them was a full moon, and silhouetted by it was two standing figures with triumphant golden eyes. "Face it. Li Ryuuren's gone from your life. He went willingly back to Hong Kong. He left you, abandoned you, scorned you.

"No. I won't believe it." Slowly Nadeshiko sank to the ground, slipping the star sapphire ring off her finger. Her emerald eyes were widely open, as if she had no tears to cry anymore. Then, she smiled. "If Ryuuren-san can bravely face a new life, I'm not going to disappoint him by sulking in past memories like a child. I'm a woman now, and I can bury my childhood and start anew." Kinomoto Fujitaka… It was a different type of love, not hot and cold, unpredictable and dangerous, but a soft, glowing love that grew warmer with the sweetness and gentleness of a spring day, maybe a sign that she had matured. That was her destined future.

Sakura's eyes blurred as Nadeshiko transformed into an immature girl to a blooming young woman, leaving behind her past love… How would Ryuuren just leave her like that?   


Finally, in the third and last mirror, Syaoran found himself gazing at his own reflection. No, the reflection's eyes were blue and his hair color was darker. Plus, he was slightly taller and a few years older. It was his father, Li Ryuuren. "Father!" Syaoran slammed his fist against the mirror, forgetting it was only an illusion. The scene returned to the period right before Ryuuren returned to Hong Kong after he found the Clow Card Book, and the misunderstanding with Nadeshiko occurred. Then, he watched his father gaze into what looked like another mirror. A raspy voice whispered to Ryuuren, "See the truth, brave one. See how the truth would hurt you. You love her, don't you? Well, see how she'll never be yours."

Ryuuren bent over in pain, placing his hand over his ears and shouting, "Stop it! I don't care! I don't want to listen!"

"See it, Li Ryuuren, see it with your eyes. Her fate does not cross with yours. Ryuuren's sapphire blue eyes widened as he looked into the mirror. He saw Nadeshiko fall off the tree into Fujitaka's arms. He saw Fujitaka smile and say, "I thought an angel fell from the sky." He saw Nadeshiko blush, and saw her deep emerald eyes. He saw their happiness and blissful joy as they married and bore children together. He saw how the daughter opened the Clow Card Book that he and Nadeshiko had retrieved. And he saw how he had no place in it.

"Don't you hurt? Don't you ache? You've been a fool. And this isn't all. There's more to it. Yet, such a minor truth causes such a deep pain in your heart." The evil voice laughed.

"Shut up! I SAID SHUT UP!!!" Ryuuren slammed his fist into the mirror, which made no impact. "I don't want to know more! I don't care if she ends up with another man, as long as she's happy and content. Do you think that it will make me love her less, or change my feelings for her? You're the fool. You don't know love. The reason I can't say I love her is not because I'm afraid of the future! It's because I don't want to hurt her!" His sapphire blue eyes blazed with fire, as he held up his hand, which dripped blood from the impact.

"Ha! Does it matter what you say or what you feel? Now you know the truth. If you don't want to hurt her, you have to leave her. Forever. Never clear that misunderstanding, never let her know your true feelings. That's what's best for her. Either way, you've lost. You have to return to Hong Kong without a second glance."

"No. You're wrong." Ryuuren looked up and whispered, "I won. I've learned to love. She taught me to love, and whatever you do, you can't take it away."

A mocking laughter rang throughout the void, knocking Ryuuren down.   
  


A chord struck through Syaoran as he pressed his hands against the smooth, cold surface of the mirror. So that was the reason why his father left Japan and Nadeshiko-san so suddenly. The evil ones had turned Nadeshiko and Ryuuren against each other. And before either of them could admit their feelings amidst the hate and misunderstanding, The Dark Ones had shown the Mirror of Truth to Li Ryuuren. They showed him Nadeshiko's future with Kinomoto Fujkitaka, her true love then. It was destiny. It was no coincidence that Fujitaka was Clow Reed's reincarnation, or that the Clow Card Book, which Nadeshiko and Ryuuren had retrieved ended up in their house for their daughter to find. The Dark Ones cruelly showed how fate was already spun, so that Li Ryuuren could do nothing about it but to return back to Hong Kong without clearing the misunderstanding and hate with Nadeshiko. Yet, Li Ryuuren hadn't lost.   
  


As all the images disappeared, Sakura found that she was gazing at Syaoran through a single mirror. She reached out for him. Suddenly, the clearness of the mirror dissolved into chaos. Thousands of images of pained people appeared. Nadeshiko and Ryuuren's death, a young Miho crying in front of her burning house, Mizuki Miara delirious in the hospital, another figure burying his head into his hands, sobbing, and dozens more. There was another image of Kaitou Magician with hundreds of spotlights on him with the police surrounding him, shooting at him with guns. Even as she clenched her eyes shut, Sakura felt the sorrow, hate, and pain of all the people rip her body apart as she tried to escape from the burden._ I want to get out of here!_

Then, a clear, distinct voice, different from the menacing raspy one that haunted her mind, shot through her head. "Sakura? Sakura? Are you in here?"

"Syaoran? Is that you?"

"Yes. Now stay calm, and open your mind. Don't get sucked further into the mirror! Here, I'm on the other side. I'll try to find you," Syaoran said to Sakura's mind.

"Okay." Sakura took a deep breath and opened her mind. Another image clouded over the mirror. There was a glowing five pointed star inscribed in a circle. Each of the Great Five Force Magician stood at each point. At first, the image was blurry. Then, it cleared. Both Sakura and Syaoran watched from opposite ends with wonder.

At the first point stood the Magician Reed, English father of Clow Reed and power holder of the heavenly bodies. The tall man had deep blue eyes like his son, and glasses, with his pale hair tied back in Clow's fashion. He was holding out a star sapphire ring in his hand, which emphasized the color of his eyes.

On the next point of the star stood the beautiful Chinese mother of Clow Reed, Li, also an ancestor of Syaoran and Meirin. She held the elemental power, balanced by the fire, water, wind, earth, and wood. The slender willowy woman had startling amber eyes, and long jet black hair that flowed unbound down her silken Chinese dress. There was a proud tilt of her head and a confident glint in her eyes, as she held a large, gleaming sword out, with apparent ease from such a graceful woman.

Next to her stood a handsome, lean man with golden brown hair, grasping a radiant diamond necklace that seemed to have the North Star embedded in it. Amamiya, powerful ancestor of Nadeshiko of Sakura was a man with a playful, charming smile that lit up his bright emerald eyes. Beneath it was a powerful mind holding the second sight, or the sixth sense, the ability to see and do things that no one else could.

On the fourth point stood Mizuki, a gentle looking lovely woman who's glossy auburn hair clouded around her and her clear, level gray eyes reflected depth and moral. She radiated the power of contract magic. In her hands, she held a dazzling mirror with a golden wrought frame.

Finally, on the fifth and final point stood a captivating man with mysteriously flickering golden eyes and glossy blackish-violet hair. He had a pair of gleaming ruby earrings, the color of pigeon's blood. His power was dependent on the light and dark. And he was the ancestor of the Dark Ones.

"Those are the five most powerful magicians before Clow Reed?" Sakura whispered. "Those Five Treasures, I know them. That sapphire ring, the Li clan sword that Syaoran has, my crystal— no diamond necklace, the Mirror of Truth… and I bet the ruby earrings are out there somewhere. That's what Kero-chan said about the Five Force Treasures, each belonging to each of the Five Great Ones."

Then, the mirror shattered, splitting the Five apart. Reed, Li, Amamiya, Mizuki, and the Dark One's ancestor no longer formed the powerful union but into broken bits of glass.

Syaoran gazed in horror to see the powerful ones disintegrate, just like that. Then, he saw Clow Reed rise, taking all of the previous Five's great powers and combining them to one, joining East and West magic and becoming the greatest magician ever.

"Have you seen enough, Little Wolf?" The same menacing voice which haunted him when he left Japan asked him. "You saw what happened to your parents. You probably realize what'll be in store for you."

Smiling ironically, Syaoran replied, "No, my father and Sakura's mother chose what they wished to. _Don't think my life is just going to be a repetition of what happened to our parents and the past. _No one's going to decide or control my future except for myself. I make my own choices. I take life as it comes along." Syaoran closed his eyes, then wondered if Sakura could hear him.

"Syaoran! We have to get out!" Sakura called to his mind.

Briefly, he walked through the empty void, trying to feel for Sakura's aura. Then, he found himself surrounded by more than 10 mirrors, all around him. And all of them reflected Sakura behind it.   


To Sakura's surprise, she found 10 other reflections of her, all around her. Syaoran was in the center, looking around him. Pounding on the glass from the other side, Sakura shouted, "Syaoran! It's me!" Then other of her reflections did the same thing. "Don't listen to them." This was repeated 10 times also. It was worse than when the Mirror card went around causing trouble. "Believe me!"

Warily, Syaoran swerved around him observantly at all the Sakura mirror reflections around him. Which one was Sakura? If he chose the wrong mirror, it was likely they'll never escape out of the void.

Then, he blasted out raw power into one mirror, shattering it. Through it, Sakura emerged with relief. "How'd'you know I was the real one?"

"What do you take me for?" Syaoran grinned confidently. Thanking the Li clan Head Elder, his great-uncle, for teaching him the locating spell, he fingered a green ribbon in his pocket. The one he had slipped out of her hair when she was sleeping on his bed after a long night of researching. Basically, the spell worked by having a 'focus' object, which had belonged to the person you were looking for a long time. It made finding Sakura so much easier, not that he couldn't find Sakura anyway. Truthfully, he added, "Well, I had help."

"Hoe?"

"Well, you were the only one making a crack in the mirror from pounding on it so much," Syaoran replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Your reflections were only reflections. You're you."

******

Outside Princess Rosa's Mirror of Truth, Meirin, Tomoyo, and the Kaitou Magician waited outside, gazing into the mirror, which instead of reflecting light was completely dark. They could see glimpses of what was happening inside, almost like looking into a storybook. They saw each of the Five Magicians with the Five Treasures fall apart. Then, they saw a blaze of power glow from Syaoran and Sakura.

Immediately, Sakura and Syaoran both popped out of the mirror, landing right on top of the Kaitou Magician who was standing closest.

"Ouch!" He cried. "You stepped on my sunglasses in my pocket!"

"Are you all right?" Sakura said apologetically standing up from the crushed thief.

"What do you think! Hey, you, get off my leg!" The Kaitou shoved Syaoran off, who still looked dazed.

"Uh… You must think all this strange, I know. You're just a thief and we're, uh…" Sakura rambled on, twiddling her thumbs. How could she explain popping in and out of a mirror? "So… if you want an explanation about all this uh…"

The Kaitou Magician laughed sincerely this time. "Okay, I'm a thief magician, you're a magician magician, who gives?" Forgetting what the mirror was, he peered into it to examine his cracked sunglasses. As he gazed in, he remembered that it was the Mirror of Truth. Quickly, he looked away, yet his face was pale as if he saw something he didn't want to see. With hands not so steady as usual, he covered the Mirror with a cloth. "Well, this was delayed, but now, I'm off stealing this Mirror!"

"Hey, you can't steal that! It's the museum's property!" Meirin exclaimed.

From apparently nowhere, the Kaitou drew out another replica of the mirror and placed it on the exhibition stand, then locked it in its glass container. "No one will know the difference," he shrugged off.

"But that's not the Mirror of Truth anymore," Sakura protested.

"If you haven't noticed, only people with powers can actually see in the mirror. And the mirror does not reflect the truth. No one in the world knows the real truth. Yet, the mirror reflects only what looks like the truth. Remember though, looks can be deceiving." The Kaitou Magician stood back to examine his perfect handiwork.

"But people who looked in the mirror…" Sakura critically stared at the replica.

"They imagined that they saw the truth. Come on, most people can't tell the difference anyway. Well, adieux! Today took far too long. Don't think I forgot. I'll steal the necklace and ring next time!" The Kaitou Magician prepared to leave with the Mirror of Truth.

"Wait!" Meirin called out. "Did you see anything in the mirror?"

Taken by surprise, the thief replied, "That's none of your business, but yes, I did."

"Hey, why are you stealing that mirror, as well as trying to steal the necklace and ring?" Syaoran asked suspiciously. "Is it by any chance—"

"If you must know, I'm gathering the Five Force Treasures. Don't bother asking why," the Kaitou interrupted briefly. "Good bye." He jumped up to an opening on the ceiling of the roof.

"Five Force Treasures? What's your name?" Sakura called out.

"Why should I tell you? I'm a thief for heaven's sake, with a secret identity! Right now, I've got all of Tokyo's police force chasing me, not to mention New York, England, Paris, Hong Kong, Rome…"

"Still. You're a person before you are a thief. You must get lonely sometimes."

"I'm just the Kaitou Magician!" He stated, gulping down a choking feeling in his throat.

"Okay. Hmm… I'll just call you Kaitou-kun, then. Stay safe, Kaitou-kun!" Sakura said.

"Ho ho ho. How like Sakura. What a cute nickname. "Thief-kun…" Tomoyo zoomed her Sony video camera onto "Kaitou-kun."

The Kaitou Magician sweat-dropped. "Hey, don't video-tape me! If you show that to the police, I'm dead!"

"Don't worry! Tomoyo-chan uses it only for her personal interest!" Meirin said. On a side note, she called, "Remember to eat your vegetables Kaitou-kun! Eating doughnuts and instant noodles all day's not healthy for you!"

Sighing before disappearing, the Kaitou Magician muttered, "This is embarrassing… And as if I'll live long anyway, with all the cops after me. I'll eat what I want, do what I want…"   
  
After he disappeared, Meirin exclaimed, "Oh no! I forgot to ask him to take this bracelet off me. Great, now, a Top 20 Wanted Criminal thief has access to knowing where I am, 24/7."

RRRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!! They heard a ringing of alarms throughout the whole museum. Great! Sakura, Syaoran, Meirin, and Tomoyo all fled the room before guards came running.

******

Back at the Li's apartment complex, Meirin and Sakura gulped down some of Syaoran's delicious cooking including dimsum with various stuffing, stir-fried chow mein with beaf and vegetables, fried rice with shrimp, steaming soup, and a desert of apple pie. Who cared it was past midnight? They were starving.

Sakura sighed. The Mirror of Truth had confused her even more, yet cleared up some other details. Poor Ryuuren-san. He left Japan because he knew that Nadeshiko would end up marrying Fujitaka, her father. And they never cleared up their misunderstanding. Nadeshiko never knew Ryuuren's true feelings for her, and that he loved her.

"Meirin-chan? Why do you look so somber?" Sakura asked, looking up from her plateful of food.

Meirin looked up, her reddish amber eyes sorrowful. For a moment, she paused, as if hesitating to say something. Then she announced, "I'm going back to Hong Kong."

Sakura and Syaoran both dropped their chopsticks. "WHAT?!"

******

"Think we gave them a nasty little surprise?" Eron asked Erika, who was ripping the petals off a red rose, one by one.

"It could have been better," Erika replied, watching the blood red petals drop to the carpet. "We're too easy on them. Hey, onii-chan, what do you think of Small Wolf's and Cherry Blossom's feelings for each other?"

"What feelings?" Eron demanded, crushing a goblet in his fingers, letting the glass collapse in his palm. "I thought it's obvious that they have nothing going on between them. Nadeshiko and Ryuuren were a different story. These two, now, are just not meant for each other." Dropping the remains of the glass goblet fall to the ground, he ground it into powder with his foot. "I'll make her mine, yet."   


Wish-chan:   
*1 The legend of Princess Rosa's mirror derives from a manga/anime, St. Tail, one of my first favorites. I enclosed a pretty picture below from it. Err... did the past just get more confusing? ~_~. Kaitou Magician's motives are unclear... Oh... and poor Meirin-chan. Don't you just hate cliff hangers? He he...

Please, comments at hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com. Visit my page at www.geocities.com/wishluv.   
  
Pic: showing Meimi not as the mysterious St. Tail, but as Meimi herself to Asuka, Jr.   
  
  



	27. Chapter 25 Parting Friends

**Chapter 25: Parting Friends**

* * *

Meirin looked up, her reddish amber eyes sorrowful. For a moment, she paused, as if hesitating to say something. Then she announced, "I'm going back to Hong Kong."

Sakura and Syaoran both dropped their chopsticks. "WHAT?!"   


******   


"Why are you leaving to Hong Kong?" Sakura asked, the next day.

"Hmm?" Meirin fastened two ribbons around her buns. "SYAORAN~ We'll be late for school again!"

"It's so sudden."

Turning around, Meirin faced Sakura. "When I was kidnapped by the Kaitou Magician, and attacked by the Joker, and was helpless to do anything when you and Syaoran were sucked into Princess Rosa's mirror, I realized something. I'm so weak and incompetent to do anything but cause trouble. I don't even have special powers."

"That's not true!"

"When I return to Hong Kong, I'm going to train harder than ever, and become stronger and more able to look after myself. I'm no help… to Syaoran." She cast her amber eyes down bitterly.

"But, you like him. Don't you want to be with him?"

"That's exactly it. It's better for me to be away from him."

"Why, suddenly now, though? All those time together…" Sakura glanced up. "Does it have something to do with the Mirror?"

Considering the question, Meirin answered, "Yes, but not completely. Look, it's not like I'm going away forever or anything. I'm just going away to clear my head." She smiled brightly. "I know what I'm doing. I'll come back, okay? Don't worry about it."

******

"Since, fellow classmate, Li Meirin, who was in the role of Juliet in 'Star-Crossed,' will be leaving in one week, there will be re-auditions for the role of Juliet," Terada-sensei announced, and a wave of whispering ran through the students.   


"Meirin-chan! You're going back to Hong Kong!" Chiharu exclaimed.

"Uh huh." Meirin nodded. "I miss my home, that's why…"   
  


"So, Meirin-chan's returning to Hong Kong," mused Tomoyo.

Casting her deep forest green eyes down, Sakura said, "Yet, I feel guilty because…"

"You feel as if it's because of you?"

Nodding, Sakura replied, "Yes. I feel bad. If I wasn't staying at their house, actually, if I never met Syaoran-kun…"

"If you never met Syaoran-kun, there would always be an empty place in your heart," Tomoyo informed her. "I don't know much, but one thing certain is that Syaoran-kun makes all the difference in your life. For better or worse, I don't know, but still, don't put pressure on yourself."

"Meirin really likes him."

"That's why she's leaving. It's completely her choice. Didn't she say she wants to become stronger before she comes back?"

"Still…" Sakura gazed at the pretty green buds on the trees and the colorful flowers blooming on the school grounds. "I think I'll like to do something nice for her. Let her know that she is appreciated."

"I think that's a great idea!"

******

That night, as Meirin, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Sakura gathered in Tomoyo's room, basically lazing around, listening to music, designing costumes for the musical (Tomoyo of course), or trying to get some homework done.

Meirin exclaimed, "Sakura-chan! We better get ready!"

"For what?" Sakura asked, munching on an apple.

"What do you think? The Juliet re-auditions of course! For the musical!" Meirin said proudly, "And the original, herself can help you."

"Hoe-e~ Try out for Juliet?"

"Of course! Since, I'm going back to Hong Kong and there was no understudy for me, there has to be a new Juliet! We'll get you the part!"

Nodding in agreement, Tomoyo added, "That's a great idea! Who else would fit the role better? Anyway, you have a better grasp on the musical than anyone else, since you were always helping out ever since day 1."

"And you know the lines better than I do since you helped me so much to memorize them! It was too bad you couldn't try out last audition, but this time, you can get in! Right Syaoran?"

"Eh? Right." Syaoran continued nonchalantly with his math equations.

For a moment, Sakura pouted. Then a new determination swelled in her to get it right this time. Was there a chance to get the role of Juliet?

"Besides," Meirin added jokingly. "Most of the good people are already involved in other important roles in the musical, anyway, so I don't think there'll be that much competition."

"Hoe~" Sakura sweat dropped. So that was that.

******

The next few days, Meirin patiently went over all the Juliet parts in "Star-Crossed" with her. Though it was tedious, Sakura felt greatly thankful towards her friend.

"Meirin-chan?" She asked. "Don't you regret not being able to continue as the role of Juliet in the musical? You really liked it, didn't you?"

"Kinda. With Syaoran as my Romeo and everything. But it's okay. There'll be other chances for my talent. I can sacrifice the role to you." Meirin replied.

"You really like him, don't you?" Sakura asked softly, leaning on Meirin's desk chair.

"Yes, I do. In my strange little way."

"But he really cares for you. He was so depressed when you were kidnapped. And he always looks after you with a soft eye. I can't really describe it." Sakura sighed. There was no doubt that Syaoran had a soft spot for Meirin.

Ruefully smiling, Meirin replied, "But that's not the way that I want him to care for me. I'm always someone who needs to be looked after, like a child. I don't want to be a little sister to him to take care of." Brightly, she said, "But it's okay. I'm fine with that; I accept it. I can't change Syaoran's heart just like that."

"You know him really well. I really don't get him."

Giving a brief laughter, Meirin said, "You just don't get it, do you?"

Playing with a doll on Meirin's bed, she asked, "Get what?" Sakura sighed. _After Meirin left, she wouldn't want to be alone with Syaoran. I guess I'll just go back living at my own house. Things are really cool between us ever since that afternoon I slammed the door on his face. That brief moment we were trapped in the Mirror of Truth, he was nice about finding me and all… But that's because it was "business." Strange, unlike for Yukito-san, I don't feel hanyaan about Syaoran. There's only a lonely feeling inside me. Wish I can go back to my little elementary days. When we were so innocent, naïve, and sincere. When we thought all there was to life was there._

"Never mind. Here, memorize the next lines." Flipping through the script, Meirin sighed. _Syaoran… It's best for me to leave him and recollect my thoughts. Yet, I feel so wary about just leaving these to like this. What will they do without me to sort things out? _Meirin pondered deeply.

As Sakura fiddled with something on Meirin's desk, she asked, "What's this?"

It was a pretty box of stale candies and a dried, withered peony on top. Gazing at the box, Meirin remembered how eagerly Syaoran had bought the candies on the day before White Day, and how he couldn't give it. Angrily, Meirin said, "Syaoran was going to give you that on White Day. But you ruined it by taking that doll from Eron!"

"What do you mean? But he gave that rose bouquet and everything to Erika… There was a picture of it in the school newspaper. We all saw it."

"Stupid! He was just doing it as a favor for a friend in the soccer team. He was trying to give you that all along."

Sakura's emerald green eyes widened. So, he hadn't been avoiding her then, after all. A heavy burden in her heart lifted as she fingered the box. "Really? Do you mind if I keep this?"

******   
  
"The musical rehearsals are so hectic these days because Meirin-chan's leaving," Tomoyo commented. "We're going to start cleaning out and repairing the old school theater."

"The old theater?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, it's the old theater building, behind the main building. It's really big, but kinda old, so there has to be lots of reparation. And "Star-crossed" final production will be held there so we're starting to clean it out. The last production held in it was more than twenty years ago!"

"Really?" Meirin asked. "I'm glad I won't be sticking around to clean out the big old mess."

"Still, it's a beautiful stage. It will be good as new in a few months, for the production. Oh, and it was that stage that Sakura-chan's mother acted on."

Emerald eyes turning round, Sakura commented, "I never knew that!"

"I found out few days ago. Your mother played the role of Christine Daae in the Seijou Junior High play, 'The Phantom of the Opera.' I found the old program for the play and everything, even a video clip!"

"The Phantom of the Opera? We saw the Broadway musical in New York! It was beautiful," Meirin stated.

"I agree," Tomoyo said. "See, I found pictures of the Seijou Junior High performance in Mother's old photo album."

In rapture, Sakura flipped through several pictures of Nadeshiko in an old fashioned dress, on stage, smiling. _And I have the chance to act on the very stage that my mother did! I'll take it!_

******

_Few days later…_

"Sakura-chan! Congratulations! You got the part of Juliet!!!" All her friends congratulated after the day of the Juliet re-auditions.

A little dazed, Sakura thanked them. Her auditions had passed by in a blink. Thanks to Meirin and Tomoyo, she was fully prepared, and when she was on stage, she spoke her lines clearly and with power, while her sweet song rang with depth through the auditorium, her voice clear as a running river. If her mother had been in a school production, she wanted to have a try as well. Plus, the anger of Erika ruining her auditions on Valentines Day fueled energy, not to mention that Syaoran had planned on giving her a White Day present after all. During the auditions, she had a calm, cold fire trickle through her, as if she knew that she would get the part no matter what.

"Great job!" Eron exclaimed.

"Humph. You only got the part because there were no good people left to audition for the role of Juliet because they already have other parts," Erika said scornfully.

Yet, nothing could disrupt Sakura's joy. Personally, she thought she wasn't wonderfully talented as Tomoyo, yet the practice and hard effort had ensured her the part. Plus, many students unanimously agreed that Sakura really deserved the role, especially since she worked hard and helped everyone during each rehearsal previously, not to mention that she had the athletic coordination for the role.

******

"Syaoran?" Sakura timidly entered his room for the first time in ages. Syaoran's room was basically off limits. The first thing that caught her eye was the wolf embroidery she made him for Christmas. A warmth swelled in her. So, he liked it after all. He hung it right above his bed.

"Eh?" Syaoran looked up from wood shavings on the floor. He was carving something out of a block of wood.

"Wow, that's pretty! You're carving a flower. Is it for Meirin?"

"I don't know. I guess. I'm used to having her around," he admitted bashfully. "It'll be strange without her."

Clapping her hands together, Sakura said, "That's why I have an idea! Let's throw her a surprise party before she leaves on Sunday, to let her know that we all care for her and that we'll miss her. We'll invite everyone, all our friends."

"That's really a good idea." Syaoran smiled, brushing wood shavings from his lap. "It's a nice thought."

"Tomoyo and I'll plan everything, so don't worry about it. And remember, keep it a secret from Meirin-chan."

"Okay. If you need any help, tell me." Before Sakura was about to leave his room, he said, "Hey!"

"Yeah?"

"Uh… Congratulations on getting the role."

"Huh?" Sakura looked up in surprise, then smiled warmly. "Thanks."

******

"The pretty Hong Kong girl is leaving," Eron commented, lazily flipping through a book.

"I guess the Mirror of Truth really shocked her. After all, I think she really does care for the Little Wolf a lot… To see him turn like that…" Erika brushed her glossy hair in front of the bureau mirror. "The Cherry Blossom and the rest are throwing a surprise party for her tomorrow. Cute, ne? Should we cause a little disruption?"

For a moment, Eron paused to think it over, fingering his ponytail. "Nah. Don't bother."

"Huh?" Erika turned around to see her twin brother better. "Don't tell me your getting soft, Eron."

Laughing, Eron replied, "No. What I mean is that they'll have plenty of trouble to face, anyway."

******

Shuffling her foot, Meirin looked down disappointed. Syaoran showed no reaction about her leaving. Not that she was expecting any, but still… She was leaving tomorrow.

"Meirin-chan!" Sakura ran up to her. "Come, let's go to Tomoyo's house."

"Why?"

"You'll see."   


When Sakura and Meirin reached Tomoyo's mansion, the maid led them to a grand room. When the door swung open, it was dark at first. "Huh? Wha—"   
Then, loud cracking noises popped and a chorus of people shouting, "SURPRISE!" sounded. The lights flooded on and Meirin stood baffled, with streamers hanging from her hair.

Immediately, dozens of friends clapped, and in the middle of the huge room, a grand banner saying "We'll Miss You Meirin!" was spread across the walls. A stack of presents were piled on one side, while a home-baked five layer cake with pink rose icing was revealed, and long tables flooded with food.

Standing in front of everyone, Sakura held said in a clear voice, "We all wanted to show how much we care for you, and we through this party so that you will understand how we all care for you as a great friend. So, come back to us as soon as you can!" Sakura smiled. "Do you have anything to add, Syaoran?"

"Eh?" Turning red, Syaoran said, "Uh… Don't change from who you are right now, Meirin. And keep safe and healthy… wait a minute…" Sweat-dropping, he commented, "That sounds so… dull." He glanced hopelessly at Sakura. After all, it wasn't his skill to give poetic farewell speeches. Still, Meirin was stirred in her heart… Syaoran did care for her, though it was not in the way she wanted.

"Well," Sakura concluded, "Let's all enjoy the party, in honor of MEIRIN-CHAN!"   
  


Everyone enjoyed themselves immensely, partying. Yet, Meirin seemed rather silent.

"Aren't you having fun?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"Oh no, I really appreciate it all. I love it," Meirin exclaimed. "It really makes me think twice about returning. Thank you so much."

"Open the presents!" Shouted Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika.

"Giving presents originated from…" Yamazaki Takashi began.   


When Meirin reached the last present, she saw that it was from Syaoran and Sakura. She unwrapped the paper and opened an elegantly carved and polished wooden box. Inside it was an intricately carved Chinese peony flower out of aromatic sandalwood. Peony was Syaoran's favorite flower. And it was elaborately painted in the soft hues of rose pink and evergreen.

Bashfully, Sakura commented, "Syaoran made it, and I just painted it. Don't forget your good friends."

"It's beautiful! Thank you, both of you, so much." Meirin's eyes blurred. She really didn't want to leave now. The wood flower smelled the sweetness of sandalwood, and she held it close to her heart. Her friends were the most important to her.

******

_At the airport…_

"You have all your luggage right? And your passport, don't lose it. The boarding ticket's in your pocket. Remember, don't talk to strangers, be careful of smugglers…" Syaoran continued on.

"Okay, you don't have to worry about me. I've been on airplanes before. " Meirin smiled brightly. "Wei's picking me off once I land."

"Meirin?" Syaoran said, looking up. "I'll really miss you, you know that right? You can come back any time."

"I know. It was my own choice to leave." Meirin smiled. Then, with starry bright amber eyes, she said, "Syaoran? I'll always like you. Don't you change from who you are inside… And remember when you told me that you no longer have feelings for Sakura? Is it really true?"

This left Syaoran speechless.

She continued, "If it's true, that's your choice. I don't see any reason why you still can't remain good, trustworthy friends. Yet, if it isn't true…"

"Meirin-chan! It's boarding time!" Sakura called, running up to them with Tomoyo.

Sakura tripped right over someone, falling flat on her face. Everyone had to stifle their giggles. The person she tripped over peered down at her, looking out over his dark silver framed sunglasses.

Then, he exclaimed, "You again!"

Sakura looked up at the young man with the spiked hair and dangling fang earring in his left ear. Dressed in stark black, he looked somber, yet mischievous. Timidly, Sakura asked, "Kaitou-kun?"

"Don't call me that," the thief scowled. "Don't tell me it's just a coincidence you guys turn up where ever I go."

"Look who's talking. What are you doing here?" Syaoran demanded, defensively.

"Hey, you still have this bracelet on me! Take it off!" Meirin exclaimed, holding out her wrist.

"Sorry, I'm a busy man," Kaitou Magician said.

"You're leaving Japan?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I'm done with my business here, on to my next destination. But remember, I'm coming back for the necklace and ring of the Five Froce Treasures. I just think it's safer leaving it here on you two, so keep it safe till I come back. Then it'll be mine." Kaitou grinned.

"Well, that's a relief for everybody," Syaoran said sarcastically. "Wait, how will you leave the country? The government allows you to have a passport?"

"Nah. Stole someone's." Smiling at Syaoran, he commented, "Eww… I can't believe you used to like this when you were little." Kaitou Magician held up a passport.

Staring at the passport picture of a somber looking ten-year old boy, Syaoran guffawed. "Hey! Give that back! That's my passport! What do you mean by taking it? When the hell did you steal it?"

"It's my occupation, being a thief. Disguise is the key," he stated in a matter of fact way. "Bye, you four!" The Kaitou Magician said, dissolving into the crowd with the grace of a true born magician.

They were sure that they hadn't seen the last of him.   


"We always bump into him! I can't believe the police still didn't catch him yet. Well, I'm leaving now," Meirin said, finally. "Thanks for the wonderful party and the presents."

"We'll miss you," Tomoyo said, while video taping. "Keep in touch."

"I will."

"Come back soon," Sakura said.

"Don't worry about that!" Meirin winked, flipping back her jet black pigtails. "And I'll be more determined than ever to bother Syaoran."

"Eh?" Syaoran sweat dropped.

"Sakura-chan. Take care of Syaoran for me. He acts all mature, but he's still a kid inside," Meirin said.

"Me?" Sakura pointed to herself.

"There's no one else to look after him. And he has a horrible time waking up in the morning. Make sure he gets enough sleep. He's still a growing boy."

"Hey!" he protested.

Then she said softly to Sakura, "Don't forget, just be who you are inside, Sakura."

"Meirin, are you leaving because of Syaoran?" Sakura asked back in a quiet tone. 'Cause if its because of your feelings for him, you should know that…"

"Sakura? To tell you the truth, I don't really understand what Syaoran's feeling in his heart… But I know what my feelings are. At least you have the satisfaction of knowing that he did like you, once. Maybe he will again… Me, it will never be the same. Years ago, I realized that he cared for you since he called you by your name. Until that time, he never said a girl's name, except for me and his sisters. When I broke our engagement, I asked, is it Kinomoto Sakura. He said yes. And I knew. I was beaten, that I had lost in my game. Yet, there was nothing to do about it. Then, he returned to Japan again. When I followed him, I thought maybe I had another chance. But once more, I realized that I don't."

"That's not true… Last winter, he told me… he told me that he… didn't have any feelings… for me. You still have a chance—"

"So do you," Meirin replied, gulping back a lump in her throat. To everyone, Meirin called out, "Well, bye!" Meirin quickly turned around, hiding the tears in her eyes. I love you _Syaoran! I'm going to come back though. And by then, I won't love you anymore. By then, I'll have become a stronger person, inside and outside, and I won't be a nuisance to you. You'll be proud of your cousin… The Mirror of Truth showed painful details of the future. I don't want to be a burden on you, Syaoran. I want to by his side and help him. That's why I'm going back to Hong Kong to learn all that I can… before the Final Revelation._

"Bye Meirin!" They all waved. Each of them felt a rueful twang to see their friend go. At first, Meirin may have seemed nagging and clinging, yet she really was a good-hearted sensitive person inside.

_At least I have the satisfaction of knowing that he cared for me once? How much, to what extent, I don't know. And things are changed now… Yet, he did and that makes all the difference, _Sakura thought.

******   


It was nighttime, after Meirin's departure. Syaoran was at a soccer game, so Sakura was by herself in the apartment. For a moment, Sakura fingered the embroidery of the wolf she had made. Why had Syaoran hung it on the wall, above the head of the bed? She had a guilty feeling that she wasn't supposed to be in that room. Then her eyes wondered to his wooden desk. There was a dry rose on it. She frowned, suddenly remembering Valentines Day. That day, when her auditions went wrong, and she couldn't give Syaoran the rose… Why did she have a feeling that she saw this rose before? Somehow, it felt like it belonged to her. Good riddance! Then, her fingers wandered to a pretty emerald green ribbon, which matched her eye color. It was tied loosely around the dried rose. With trembling fingers, she untied it. Wasn't this her ribbon, the one she lost months ago at Syaoran's house? What was it doing in his room?

"What are you doing in there?" A cold voice came from behind. Crossing his arms, Syaoran leaned against the doorway. Though he looked pretty calm on the outside, he was frantic, wondering if Sakura saw her ribbon, or the teddy bear she gave him long ago. For heaven's sake, why didn't he put it in a better hiding place? And why did he hang up her Christmas present on his bedroom wall? Plus that dried rose on his table... she might get the wrong idea!

With a fluttering in her stomach, Sakura dropped the rose and ribbon and turned around. "He he… Ah… I lost my pencil, and I was just looking for it…" Caught red-handed! Sakura looked down guiltily. She had only meant to go in and look at her embroidery. "So, did our school win the soccer game?"

"Yeah. 4 to 0."

"Wow! I bet you won many goals!"

"Ah… well…" Syaoran looked down bashfully. He had shot three, Eron had shot one.   


"It seems really empty without Meirin-chan," Sakura commented, as she set the dinner table at the Li's apartment. She was all alone with Syaoran now. That was an unnerving thought.

"Yeah. I hope she gets there fine," Syaoran replied.

"I can't believe we saw the Kaitou Magician again."

"He won't be causing anymore trouble here. I have to register a new passport because he stole mine, that cheapsake."

"Yet, I feel there's something more we should know about him."

"Who cares about a thief?" He shrugged off. After washing the dishes, he said, "Well, I'm going to bed early, all right? Do what ever you want, watch TV, listen to music, or do your homework or something."

"Okay." Sakura entered the guest room, sighing. If Meirin was there, they'd be laughing and talking. Slowly, she took out her math homework and groaned. When was the last time she studied? Life had been so hectic these days… her brother would kill her if he saw her grades. Well, back to school work!

******

BRRINGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!

Throwing the alarm clock to the floor, Sakura turned over to her side and continued sleeping. An hour later, she bolted up awake.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Quickly slipping on her skirt, short sleeved blouse, vest, school tie, and knee socks, she grabbed her bag and bolted out of the room. "SYAORAN!!! WAKE UP! WE'RE LATE!"

Yawning, Syaoran asked in a dazed state, "Eh?" Then he picked up his alarm clock from his bedroom floor and shouted, "WHAT?!"

In a matter of seconds, Syaoran and Sakura ran out of the apartment complex, while Syaoran was busy buttoning up his uniform shirt and hanging onto his tie, trying to run with his shoes half on.

"How could you sleep in?" Sakura shouted, as they ran to the school.

"What about you? You slept right through the alarm!" He tried to straighten his tie while running.

"So did you! I always thought you were an early riser!" Sakura winced as her right ankle strained at the impact from running so fast.

"I used to be! Not anymore; I just don't get enough sleep!" Maybe Syaoran was also showing strains from using so much powers these days.

Just remember, Sakura shouted, "Hoe! I forgot to bring my math homework."

"That doesn't make a difference. You never to it in the first place. Wait, we turn this way!" They swerved around the lane. "Watch out for the motorcycle!'

"AHHH!!!" Sakura leaped out of the way. "I almost got run over by a motorcycle 'cause of you!"

"Why is that my fault? You weren't looking where you were going."

"HOE!!! We have 1 minute left!" They approached Seijou Junior High.

Together they shouted, "RUN FOR OUR LIVES!!!" They raced across the school grounds to their class.

******

"I will not be late for class. I will not be late for class. I will not be late for class… Hoe-e…" Sakura's head was drooped as she wrote "I will not be late for class" a hundred times on the chalkboard during lunch time. Her stomach grumbled. She blushed as Syaoran raised an eyebrow from the board next to hers. He had also been punished for being late to school.

Defiantly, Sakura said, "Well, I didn't have breakfast, and now I'm missing out on lunch!"

"I never said anything," he replied. In disgust, he threw down the chalk. He was not even half way through.

Then brightening up, Sakura whipped out a card and said, "Twin! Duplicate this sentence a hundred times. The letters "I will not be late for class multiplied, and appeared a hundred times on the boards. Brushing her hands, she stepped back, satisfied. Then, glancing at Syaoran's wobbling writing on the boards, she pointed towards his chalkboard, and the Twin wrote the sentence out a hundred times on the board.

Syaoran gazed up in surprise at the board. He commented, "It's kinda cheap."

With pretended offense, Sakura replied crossing her arms, "Shouldn't you be more grateful to someone who saved you from writing that out a hundred times?"

"Still, it feels rather… dishonest. We're not taking our punishment dutifully."

"Fine, if you feel that way, I'll erase—"

"No, it's fine!" Syaoran interrupted, shaking his head rapidly.

"Well, we can go eat lunch now!"

"You forgot. We were late so we didn't bring any lunch, nor any money, so we have nothing to eat" Syaoran reminded.

At that moment, Erika burst into the classroom with a pretty pink and white lunch box. "Syaoran-kun! Do you want to share my lunch with me?" She opened it up to reveal a delicious looking row of ham, cheese, egg salad, and tuna salad sandwiches, and for desert, chocolate and vanilla pudding with fresh strawberries.

Syaoran's eyes bulged at the scrumptious looking lunch. Then, he saw Sakura watching. "Uh—Sakura… um…"

"It's okay. Go eat with Erika. I don't care what you do!" Stomping out of the classroom, Sakura slammed the door shut.

Blinking Syaoran said, "I was only trying to ask if she wanted to eat as well… She must be hungry."

Tossing back her wavy shoulder length hair, Erika commented, "What's wrong with her? Here, try these sandwiches. I made them. See, aren't they good?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Right. Thanks…" Syaoran craned his neck to see outside the window. Sakura was talking to Akagi Aki, that captain of basketball dunce head who had been the third Magician for the Circus Carnival and had asked Sakura to dance at the Winter Wonderland. That jerk.   
  


After school, Syaoran caught up with Sakura. "Hey, did you have anything to eat?"

"Yeah, Tomoyo-chan shared her lunch with me," Sakura replied, refusing to turn to his direction.

"Oh. Since school is over, I was wondering if you want to—"

"Syaoran-kun!" Erika ran up to Syaoran, flinging her arms around him. "There you are." Her golden hazel eyes gleamed mischievously. "Did you like my lunch?" Twiddling her thumbs, she looked up innocently and said, "Actually, I'm kind of having trouble with math right now… It's really difficult and I don't get the stuff about functions and all." She tossed her reddish glossy hair prettily. "You're really smart and everything… So I was just wondering if you have time, of course if you're busy, I understand, but would you teach me math after school?"

"Sure," Syaoran replied.

"Great!" Erika looked up brightly. "Then, do you want to do it right now? We can go to the library... or you can come to my house!""

"Okay. I'm not busy today." Syaoran turned to Sakura. "Oh yeah—"

"I'm going home!" Sakura walked outside the gate and turned the sidewalk.

"Wait! The apartment's the other direction!" Syaoran called out.

"I'm going to _my_ house!" Sakura left Syaoran speechless. _Well, who cares! Stupid Erika. Stupid Syaoran. It's better living alone at my house rather than facing Syaoran everyday. Who cares if I'm scared of ghosts, thieves, thunderstorms, dark nights, being home alone…___   
  


As Sakura entered her long abandoned house, she coughed because of the dust. She'd only left for less than two weeks, yet it seemed ages ago since she fell off the stairs. The kitchen window that Syaoran broke through had been fixed. Yet, scorch marks still remained on the wall paper, and there was a dent at the bottom of the stairs, where she had landed. Wistfully, she fingered the dent on the wall… Did he make all this mess because he was angry at the Joker for hurting her? Or was it just to get rid of another evil force. Oh well.

Living alone was worse than twice her imagination. Not only did she have a greater problem waking up in the morning, yet often, she skipped meals, had a dreadful time doing chores, not to mention school work. Meirin, Syaoran, and she had always done their homework together, helping each other out in weakness. Plus, her closet was literally empty. All her warmer weather clothes were at Syaoran's apartment, and she was too embarrassed to go and get it. Yet, the worst thing was, the house felt so _empty_. At least when she was with Syaoran, she had the comfort of feeling his presence in the next door room.

******

"You can stay at my house if you want to," Tomoyo said, as she saw a spiral-eyed Sakura sit on a bench during lunch time at school. Sakura was having sleepless nights by herself in her empty house.

"Thanks, but it's okay." Sakura didn't want to be a nuisance, and also, she knew that Tomoyo was having troubles with her family at the moment, though she chose not to talk about it.   
  


During the "Star-Crossed" rehearsal, the directing-sensei announced, "Okay, let's practice the next act. Romeo, Juliet, make your entrance. It's our first time practicing this scene, so don't worry about the minor details."

Most of the act ran smoothly until it came to the final scene. Sakura lay on the floor and shut her eyes. For a second, Syaoran's eyes bulged as he looked at the script. It seemed like forever that she had to lie still.

"Li, get on with it," the sensei ordered.

Then Syaoran stammered, "N-nobody ever told me that I have to kiss her!"

"It's in the script, Li," the teacher replied impatiently. "You're a third year at Seijou Junior High. Just do so lightly on her cheek or something for now, and let's go on with the act."

Ears flaming red, Syaoran hung his head down. Slowly, he bent over Sakura's head. Sakura's eyes fluttered, and she squirmed. Suddenly, she felt a sneeze coming, and sat up. _"Achoo_." It was at that moment that Syaoran bent over to kiss her cheek. His lips landed smack on the floor.

Everyone roared with laughter and the sensei groaned in despair. Syaoran glared at Sakura for making a fool of him.

"Well, I had to sneeze," Sakura retorted. "You're the one who took so long that dust got in my throat."

"Why don't we move to Act 3?" the teacher interrupted.

They practiced a dancing scene between Juliet and Count Paris. Chang Eron and Sakura practiced their act together while Syaoran endured the whole cast nudging him and asking, "So, did you like kissing the floor?"

"Was it dusty? Was it smelly? Was it enchanting?"

"SHUT UP!" Syaoran felt like hiding under the curtains.   


Meanwhile, Eron commented to Sakura, "Wow, you already memorized all your lines! It's only been less than a week since you got your part!"

"It's not that amazing," Sakura replied, smiling.

"Hey, do you want to do something together after school today? I know a really good movies on at the theaters," Eron said, his golden eyes bright.

"Sure! That'll be great!" Sakura answered.

From the other side of the stage, as he practiced a sword fighting scene, Syaoran's ears pricked.

Girls were squealing, "Kinomoto Sakura has a date with Chang-kun today! Really? Oh my gosh! She's so lucky!"

"Ouch! Li-kun, watch where you're pointing your sword at!" Aki complained as he rubbed his arm.

******

"Wow, it's been ages since I've been out to watch movies," Sakura commented as they entered the movie theater early evening.

"Me too. Here, I'll get the popcorns and the drinks." Eron moved towards the food stand. He winked. "Oh yeah! That outfit looks really nice on you; makes you look like the spring sky."

"Thank you." Sakura blushed. She had chosen to wear a smooth bluish skirt with a nice aquamarine top with short sleeves under a thin white cardigan with sleeves coming right below her elbows. Two turquoise ribbons were tied on each side of her hair.   
  


From behind a corner, Tomoyo held out her video camera in rapture. "Sakura's Date!" Too bad there were so many people at the theater. It was impossible to keep track. _There, I'll move behind this wall, and…___

"Ouch!" She collided into someone.

That person ignored her and continued to peer through the popcorn stand at a girl dressed in blue green, while pretending to be waiting in line. He shoved a black Nike cap lower down his forehead, and tried to hide his face.

Hesitantly, Tomoyo asked, "Syaoran-kun? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Eh?" Syaoran's hair stood at its ends as he whipped his cap off. So much for his disguise. "I'm not spying on her!"

"Ho ho ho. I never said you were. Of course you aren't jealous! I mean, you don't have special feelings for her. Plus, Eron is so charming. Don't you think they look so cute together?" Tomoyo's violet eyes gleamed mischievously.

"No!"   


Throughout the entire movie, Sakura kept on murmuring, "Hoe~ I feel as if the back of my neck is crawling, as if someone's watching me!"

"More popcorn?" Eron asked. They reached for a handful and their hands brushed against each others. Sakura's ears turned red.

From two seats behind Syaoran glared at Eron. He was very tempted to spill a large cup of Coke down Eron's back. Yet, Tomoyo refrained him… Just in time.   


At the end of the movie, as they walked out, Eron said, "That was a very nice movie, wasn't it Sakura?"

"Huh? Yeah." She sweat-dropped. Throughout the movie, she had been so nervous and frittery, she had no idea what the plot was about. Actually, she hadn't enjoyed herself one bit. Maybe, she had thought spending an evening with Eron would take her mind off other matters. Yet, it didn't.   
  


From the other side of the crowd, Tomoyo sighed.

"Why?" Syaoran asked. "Didn't you get enough shots of Eron and Sakura sitting next to each other watching a stupid, silly romance movie?"

"Yes… but, I was expecting, well more." She looked up with star eyes. "I mean, it was the perfect setting, dark, romantic, quiet… And they didn't even hold hands once, let alone do anything— Oh, sorry. I now you must feel…"

"I told you. I don't care. If she likes that bastard, it's none of my business. We're just allies against an evil force," Syaoran stated.

"Hi Tomoyo-chan! I didn't know you came to see the movie as well," Sakura said as walked to her friend. She had heard Syaoran's last remark. Now she knew… They were just "allies against an evil force." Always, it was about the Dark Ones and special powers. Did he ever care for her in the first place? Or was it just because they had been through so much together, fighting against the Clow Cards, that he had imagined that he cared for her? Then, when he came back to Japan, he realized that it was childhood immature foolishness.

"Oh ho ho… Syaoran-kun and I really wanted to see this movie. Right?" Tomoyo nudged Syaoran who mumbled some sort of answer.

"I'll walk you home, Sakura," Eron said, taking her arm. His golden eyes met Syaoran's amber ones. They glared at each other.   
  


As Tomoyo watched Sakura and Eron walk out she commented, "Poor Syaoran-kun... You'll really be missing out on your chance if you're not becareful."

"What do you mean?" Syaoran plunked the black cap back on his head.

"Eron-kun plays his game to get what he wants." Tomoyo fingered her lavender ribbon.

"Well, he can do what he wants," Syaoran said. "But just because he's like that doesn't mean that I have to be like that."

Tomoyo dissolved the information, her violet eyes grave. "If you mean, you'd rather care for Sakura's happiness, you better watch out because she won't be happy unless the person she most cares for returns her love. And people like Eron can easily push soft hearted people like Sakura."

"Sakura's not stupid. She knows what she's doing. Out of all people, Eron can never be the right person," Syaoran said darkly. Then he slammed his fist into the wall, betraying his cool words.

Tomoyo cringed as people stared at the crack that had formed on the theater wall. Syaoran bent over. Concerned she asked, "Syaoran-kun, what's the matter?"

Looking up with puppy eyes, Syaoran held out his red hand. "Ouch... That hurt... Didn't know the wall was marble stone."

"Ho ho ho..." Tomoyo sweat-dropped.

* * *

**Wish-chan:** Well... Meirin's gone now... poor Meirin-chan. I told you I had a soft spot for people who have to give up their love. And I warn, you haven't seen the last of Kaitou Magician. Umm... I had to divide this chapter up because it was too long. Oh yeah, some people questioned me about the spelling of Meirin's name. Meiling, Meilin... uh... I think "Meilin" looks the best, but then, I don't know. When I began the story, somehow, Meirin stuck. I guess it's cuz I saw it spelled that form first. Also, Syaoran has many versions, such as Shaolan, Xiaolang, etc. Since I spelt Syaoran with an 'r' I thought of consistancy and splet Meirin with a 'r.' 

Comments welcome at hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com   
Please visit my webpage at www.geocities.com/wishluv.   
Oh yeah, have a colored fanart of S+S up! 


	28. Chapter 26 Living Together

**Chapter 26: Living Together**

* * *

"So, Sakura-chan! How was your date with Eron-kun yesterday!" Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika demanded at once at school the next day.

"Hoe… it wasn't a date," Sakura sweat-dropped.

"What movie did you watch? Was it romantic?"

She sweat-dropped even more. What was the movie about again?

"You girl are so silly," Syaoran announced, brushing past them. "It's just a stupid date."

"So? Then why are you butting in? That's none of your business! How dumb. Why'd'you follow me to the theater then?" Sakura shouted. She felt hurt that Syaoran acted so uncaring about her feelings.

"Why would I follow you? What's so special about you anyway? You're clumsy, a late sleeper, and scared of everything!" As Syaoran said this, he felt reproachful of himself. "Wait—I didn't mean that—"

"I don't care! It's true! But I don't need you telling that to my face. I hate you Li Syaoran. Get out of my sight!" Sakura turned around in fury.

"Ooohh~ a lover's quarrel," Erika commented with an amuse smile.

The teacher interrupted, "Today, we're going to clean out the old theater for Seijou Junior High's production." Everyone groaned. "Come on students. Let's be efficient!"

The old theater was a mess. Twenty years worth of dust was piles up. The stage had wood splinters on it, the seats were a mess, the curtains were rags, old boxes and props were pile up; it seemed impossible to clean up.

Cough cough. Sakura's eyes watered from the dust. Her arms were aching from brooming the floor and moving heavy loads.

From behind her, Syaoran walked up and helped her heave out a heavy box. Then he began, "Hey, I'm—"

Briskly, Sakura turned in another direction to dust the floor.

Sighing, Syaoran moved away.

Holding up a box, Erika complained, "This is so heavy. Oops, I dropped it. What shall I do?"

Quietly, Syaoran picked up the contents and heaved it up. "I'll take it. Go help with the brooming."

"Thank you Syaoran!" Erika squealed, clasping her hands together.

Snap! To Sakura's surprise, her broom snapped into two from the pressure she had applied on it.

"Sakura-chan! Your broom!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"He he he… I'll go outside for a breath of air. We have P.E. next, right? The dust in the auditorium is killing me," Sakura said, wiping her forehead with the back of her sleeve.

"I'll go too." The two girls exited the auditorium. Outside, the sun was shining. Then they blinked. Was something shining in the sky? Soon, they realized that it was two white doves, carrying a bag with their beaks.

Sakura reached out her hands, as the doves dropped the parcel down. "Hoe-e? What is this?" Tentatively, she looked into the bag. The doves fluttered around her head, and then flew off until they faded into tiny specks in the distant blue sky.

Inside, there was a small chest. On one side was the emblem of a magician's top head facing upwards, with a circle representing the full moon behind it.

"That's Kaitou Magician's symbol," Tomoyo said. "Wait, here's a letter attached to it."

_To K.S. and L.S.___

_Here's a little present from me. Don't worry, I'm safe away from Japan and won't bother you for a while. And it's not a bomb or anything. Open it together. It'll be useful. Oh, keep the Five Force Treasures safe._   
_~K.M._   


"Well, I guess you'll have to open it with Syaoran-kun," Tomoyo commented. She looked dazzled. "And I'll video-tape it!"

"But…" Sakura cast her forest green eyes down. "Well, I told him I hate him, and I've sorta being avoiding him. I can't believe I thought that he was nice."

"Watch out for the ball!" someone from the field shouted. Sakura swerved around to see a soccer ball fly out of the field to their direction. Ever since the ball hit her on her face last winter, she has the slightest bit of paranoia. To her surprise, the ball stopped a few centimeters away from her head and dropped down to her feet. She blinked. Syaoran was washing his hands at the fountain next to the field. When she gazed his direction, he looked away. Kicking the ball back to the boys playing soccer, she walked over to him, gathering some nerves.

"Umm… Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked. "Thanks for stopping the ball from hitting my face. It was you, wasn't it?"

"Eh?" He asked gruffly, wiping his water soaked head with his sleeves.

Remembering the winter P.E. day, when she was hit by a soccer ball, she asked, "And it was you who helped me up and asked me if I was all right, last winter, when I was hit by a soccer ball, wasn't it? You came to the infirmary, and healed my bruised eye afterwards."

Turning off the water spout, he asked, "How'd'you know?"

"I remembered a forest green glowing aura." Sakura handed him a towel, as he tried to shake the water off his face. "The same one as you were healing my sprained ankle."

Ears turning red, he said, "Uh… thanks. Let me guess… you have something to say to me?"

******

Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran gathered in a quiet music room.

"The Kaitou Magician sent this?" Syaoran asked, indicating to the chest. He held it up and observed it in all direction. "Hmm… doesn't seem to be toxic."

"How will you open it? Sakura and I already tried, but we can't find a lock," Tomoyo said.

"Stand back." Syaoran slapped an ofuda on the chest, and slammed his sword at it. There was a zapping of thunder, and the chest lid opened.

"Hoe-e? What is this?" Sakura took out an old rolled parchment from the chest. "Wait, this is the Five Force Scroll!"

"The Five Force Scroll? You lost it ages ago, I remember! Wait, here's a note attached to it." Tomoyo observed the scroll in wonder. "'Something I picked up in Japan. Thought you might want it. ~K.M.' Kaitou Magician is one amazing thief!"

"Here's something else." Sakura drew out a faded piece of paper with lines and scribbles all over it. "It looks like a map of some sort."

"No. It looks more like a blueprint of a building. See all these straight lines and labeling? It's showing the layout of a building. Wait… this is the Seijou Junior High old theater." Syaoran pointed out. "I wonder why he included this."

"Wait, there's something else." Sakura reached her left hand into the chest. Something clicked around her slender left wrist. "Hoe?" She drew out her hand. One side of a slender handcuff had clasped itself on her wrist. The other end dangled from the chain connecting the two cuffs.

"What's that?" Syaoran reached out his right hand to see it. Click. The other cuff had fastened itself around Syaoran's right wrist.

It took a second to realize what had happened. Then they shouted aghast, "Don't tell me we're handcuffed to each other!"

"Oh ho ho ho! What an interesting thing to video tape," Tomoyo commented.

Soon, they found that there were no key holes of any sort, nor any means to unfasten the handcuff.

"Fiery! Melt the handcuff off!" Sakura commanded. "Ouch!" The metal conducted the heat, scalding both their wrists.

They tried freezing it, then hammering it off, exploding the chain connecting the cuffs with a dynamite, slicing through the chain with a sword, and literal force. Nothing worked. Syaoran and Sakura panted with effort, glaring at each other as if it was their fault.

"Great, now I'm stuck to you with no evident signs of freeing myself from this handcuff," Sakura stated, trying to yank it off her wrist.

"I'm not that crazy about it either. But we have no choice. Good thing we have only an hour till school's over. Make the chain invisible. We have our next class together, so we'll just have to stay next to each other."

"Fine. 'Invisible!' Make this handcuff invisible." Sakura stood up and walked out of the music room. Syaoran, who wasn't prepared, fell head over heels on a stool. "Hurry!" She said, tugging her left hand.

"Wait," groaned Syaoran, feeling his right arm being pulled.   
  


During music class, Erika demanded, "Sakura, why are you sitting so close to Syaoran. Move!" Then, Erika shoved in right between Sakura and Syaoran.

Sakura tried to move away, resulting in pulling Syaoran's right arm making him tumble off his chair. He secretly glared at her mouthing the words, "Watch what you're doing!"

Shrugging, Sakura replied, "Sorry." The rest of school was miserable for both of them.

**********

**Ding dong ding dong.**

Finally, school was over.

Sakura sighed in relief, glaring at her left wrist, handcuffed to Syaoran's right wrist.

"So, what shall we do now?" Syaoran asked. "I guess we both better skip our afternoon activities."

"Let's go to the locksmith," Sakura suggested.

"We can't. How will we explain the situation to anyone? If we do, either Kaitou Magician would get in trouble, or leak out unnecessary information."

"Then let's contact Kaitou Magician."

"We don't have a clue where he is."

"Then, let's just give this up," Sakura concluded. Comically, she commented, "It'll be like we're Siamese twins. We'll always be stuck to each other and do everything together, go everywhere with each other…"

"I'm sure there's a way to get this thing off. Let's just go home for now." Syaoran walked in one direction, while Sakura headed in another. The pulling effect resulted in both of them falling flat on their backs.

******

"I thought you said we're going home," Sakura said as they walked through the streets.

"I have to grocery shop today. There's nothing to eat at home," Syaoran replied.

"Then we can go to my house… wait a minute. I ate up everything this morning. Well, we better not be seen by anyone."

"I agree. We don't want people getting the wrong idea."

They entered the grocery store. The first person they saw was Chiharu, shopping with her mother.

"Quick, let's hide behind the fruit stand," Sakura whispered. Bending down, they crawled to the other side of the store.

"What are you doing, Sakura-chan?" Rika asked, bending over to see the crouching Sakura. "Hmm… I could have sworn that I just saw Li-kun. Maybe I'm mistaken."

"Hoe-e!" Sakura's hair stood on its ends, and she shoved Syaoran behind a cart. "Uh… I dropped something he he… I have to go this way. See you later Rika-chan."

After Rika left her own way, rather confused, Syaoran grumbled, "You banged my head with that cart."

"Sorry. Okay, so we need vegetables, fruits, fish… Look, there's Yamazaki-kun buying chips!" Sakura exclaimed in despair.

They leaped behind the cereal lane. As they were about to sigh in relief, Chiharu, Rika, and Takashi walked towards them, waving.

"I though I saw you two enter," Chiharu commented. "What are you guys doing?"

"Err… we just met each other while grocery shopping," Sakura said, hoping that the invisible card worked to make the handcuff invisible.

"Li-kun, you do groceries? What a dedicated guy!" Rika asked admiringly.

"Uh… Yamazaki-kun is here, too," Syaoran protested.

"I'm only here to buy chips," Takashi replied, smiling. "Chips originated when people only had breads. They decided that breads were to soft and…"

"Hmm… seeing you two stand right next to each other with a grocery cart makes you two look like a married couples," Chiharu commented, flipping back one of her braided pigtails.

"What are you talking about?!" Sakura and Syaoran exclaimed.

Laughing, Rika explained, "It's no offense. But ever since Li-kun first came to Tomoeda, five years ago, I thought that you two were always together. It's nice."

"Well, see you guys around," Takashi said, and the three friends walked off.

Collapsing with relief to see them go, Syaoran asked, "Do you wanna just forget this and go home and order pizza?"

"Best idea so far," Sakura replied.

*****   
  
It was late at night at the Syaoran's apartment and neither of them had figured out how to take the handcuff off.

Finally, they had given up and were working on their homework, sitting next to each other at the living room table. Syaoran was clumsily writing with his left hand since his right hand was attached to the cuff. Meanwhile, Sakura was twisting the ends of her ponytail, trying to solve a math equation. She had been scolded for leaving her homework at home by the math-sensei._ Ugh. This whole section doesn't make sense! How can Syaoran already be finished? I'm not even half done._ Scribbling out her answer, she took out a clean sheet of paper.

Glancing over Sakura's shoulder, Syaoran said pointing to a math problem, "You only transferred this part wrong. See? Everything else is fine. Just change this into a positive number. Hmm… And this question, you just have to simplify the answer. You have the basic concept right, just little mistakes here and there."

"Oh." Sakura looked over her problems and suddenly everything seemed clear. "Thank you. I get it now."

"No problem. You can help me with the Japanese homework afterwards." Syaoran smiled slightly. Then, he continued hesitantly, "Hey, I'm sorry about this morning… I didn't mean to call you all those mean stuff."

"Huh?" Sakura looked up with those luminous ocean green orbs. Had Syaoran apologized to her? Slowly, she smiled, "It's okay. I didn't mind. Not that much."

For a moment, there seemed to be an enigma between those two, in the quiet evening in the apartment room. Just then, Sakura's handphone rang. It was Tomoyo.

"So, Sakura-chan, how are you? Did you find away to take the handcuff off?" Tomoyo asked. "You're at Syaoran-kun's apartment right now, right? Alone, with only the two of you."

Sweat-dropping, Sakura asked, "W-what are you implying?"

"Oh nothing. Hmm… If you can't take it off, you're going to be stuck with each other while doing everything… Well good night!"

After she hung up, Syaoran asked, "Was that Tomoyo?"

"Yeah." Sakura's ears turned red. _There's nothing wrong with me being here. It's not like I have a choice… Yet, oniichan would kill me if he knew where I was. _Heaving a sigh, Sakura returned to her math problems which she had been solving for the past three hours. By eleven, Syaoran had set aside his work and paid full attention in helping her out.

"You're really working hard," Syaoran commented, after they had finished.

"It's because the math-sensei said that if I don't get a passing grade on the next test, he'll fail me in the course. And then, I won't be able to enter high school. I think I'm so stupid," Sakura said distressfully.

"You're not stupid. It's just because you don't have enough time to study because of all the Card Captor stuff. You're a really intelligent individual. And I mean not only in academics but on the whole."

"Really?" Sakura looked up gratefully.

******

The next morning, Sakura and Syaoran were sprawled on opposite ends of the couch, half falling off. While studying the previous night, they had fallen asleep on the spot. Groggily, Sakura blinked at the sunlight from the window showering over her face. Then, she bolted awake, rolling off the couch to the floor. This caused Syaoran to fall off the couch as well.

"What the…" Syaoran blinked, while fingering the bruise forming on his right wrist from all the yanking. "Why am I on the floor?"

Rubbing her eyes, Sakura gazed around her unfamiliar surroundings. Then, she realized that it was Syaoran's living room. Jumping she screeched, "What am I doing there?" Both of them tried to move away from each other, which was impossible. Then, they remembered that they were handcuffed to each other because of the stupid Kaitou Magician. "Eww! I fell asleep on the same couch as you!" Sakura glared at Syaoran.

"It's not like we had a choice," Syaoran replied. "What time is it?" Glancing at his watch, his eyes bulged. "We're late for school again!"

Together, they burst out of the apartment, full speed. They had slept in their school uniforms.

******

"You mean you still couldn't take that handcuff off?" Tomoyo exclaimed during school, as they resumed cleaning out the old theater.

"Hoe-e. We tried our best." Sakura hung her head down. "It's a good thing Syaoran-kun and I have the same classes. We're stuck with each other for good."

The old auditorium was already gaining some of it's old splendor, as the old curtains were replaced with new, deep red velvet ones, the stage floored with polished wood, and new carpets and seats put it.

"Wow, I think this must have been a very nice theater, twenty years ago," Sakura commented, as she swerved around, examining the students' hard work.

"It was," Naoko replied. "Twenty-two years ago was the grandest school production ever, the Phantom of the Opera."

"You know about it?" Tomoyo asked.

"Of course! Anything with ghosts fascinate me," Naoko replied matter of fact, pushing up her glasses and preparing for her story.

"But it's all a story," Chiharu said.

Naoko said eerily, "Everyone thought it was a story… until…"

~~~~~~   
_Flashback to 22 years ago…_

"Congratulations Nadeshiko! You got the heroine's part of Christine Daae!" Sonomi exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Nadeshiko smiled. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would get the part. It was wonderful!

Then, the accidents began. First, it began as simple threat notes to various members of the cast, telling them to quit the show. Most people concluded it as a prank from one of their fellow students. Then, strange things began to happen, such as prop sets falling down, the scenery backdrop almost crashing down on the students, lights off, and even a small fire. Yet, these were all manageable and most people, including the teacher brushed it off as unfortunate accidents.

Finally, the biggest accident of all occurred. During dress rehearsal, the prop chandelier crashed down from the ceiling, during the act with Raoul and Christine. Quickly, a student playing first violin in the orchestra jumped up from his seat to save the two…

~~~~~~

Naoko continued, "But it was too late to save the student playing Raoul. He was crushed under the impact of the prop chandelier and was carried away in an ambulance. People began saying that the play was cursed. In the real story of the Phantom of the Opera, someone was killed under the chandelier, too. For the performance, Raoul's understudy took place and they managed to pull off the performance fine."

"What happened to the student playing Raoul?" Sakura asked.

"He died," Naoko stated. "And that's why they close down this theater. The student administrative was convinced that either there is a phantom in this theater, or the dead student would come haunt it."

"Hoe-e!" Sakura shrieked. "A g-g-ghost!?"

"That can't be true," Syaoran stated, not believing for once.

"Think what you want to," Naoko said. Turning star eyed, she exclaimed, "But I think it's terribly fascinating to perform a musical in a haunted theater! There's even a basement, think about it! In the real story, the Phantom's reign was the underground dungeons!"

Tomoyo whispered to Sakura, "Let's see if there's a basement in the blueprint of this building that the Kaitou Magician sent us."

Together, along with Syaoran, they went backstage and examined the mapping out of the theater. There were many nooks and crannies in it, as well as a locked door to the basement floor.

"I don't really want to be in this performance anymore…" Sakura said. Putting back the blueprint into her bag, her fingers brushed against something. The Five Force Scroll. She took it out and unrolled the parchment._ It had been a long time since she saw it. I wonder how Kaitou Magician knows what this is…___

As she opened up the scroll, with a glowing light, something materialized in front of them. It was a white stuffed animal looking thing with bunny ears and tiny wings on its back.

"How cute!" Sakura exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Another stuffed animal?" Syaoran asked, puzzled.

"Wrong! I'm the great Moonstone-sama!" the bunny looking stuffed doll replied.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"You mean you don't remember! I was the great guardian of the Five Force Scroll. I looked after your mother and the boy's father, also," Moonstone replied importantly. "Anyway, I can't stay that long. I don't have enough powers. But it's a real privilege to meet their children, a great joy!"

"Wait, can you tell me how to get this handcuff thing off?" Sakura pleaded.

Eyeing it, Moonstone replied, "That's none of my business… Wait, I remember! Yes, that must be the one. See? The initials M.M. are carved on in!"

Looking closely at the handcuff , Sakura found that "M.M." was engraved on the metal. "What is it?"

"Mizuki Miara's (Miho's mother's) initials." Then, Moonstone related the story.

~~~~~~

_Flashback…_

Flipping back her long auburn hair, Mizuki Miara stated, "I don't like how you always hang around Li-san!" She held up a handcuff. It was right before the final evening performance of the Phantom of the Opera.

"Hoe?" Nadeshiko sweat-dropped, adjusting her white lacy Victorian style costume dress.

"I want to be Christine Daae! I'm your understudy, anyway. If you're gone, I can take the lead. Plus, Li Ryuuren is first violin in the Seijou High orchestra for the production 'Phantom of the Opera.' So, he'll watch me on stage, and he'll fall in love with me and my superior talent. You'll have to stay here!" Grabbing Nadeshiko's wrist, she snapped a cuff on it. Nadeshiko tried to jump away. "Come here, I have to get the other side!" Miara chased Nadeshiko around the dressing room.

"What's going on?" Ryuuren asked stepping into the room. In one hand was his violin, and he was looking handsome in his black suit. "What are you doing, Mizuki-san?"

"Huh?" Miara sweat-dropped. Then she leaped for Nadeshiko. "Come here, I'm going to handcuff you and be Christine!" Instead of handcuffing both of Nadeshiko's wrists, Miara accidentally snapped one cuff on her wrist. "AHHHHH! I handcuffed myself to you! What'll I do! I won't be able to go on stage!"

"Then you better unlock it. Where's the key?" Ryuuren asked patiently.

Half in tears, Miara answered, "I enchanted this handcuff, and then, I threw the special key down in the theater basement!"

"WHAT?!"

~~~~~~

"Anyway, they managed to get the handcuff off before the performance," Moonstone informed them. "They just blasted it with their powers combined. But I don't think that'll be possible with just you two. The best option's to just find the key in the theater basement. Well, bye now, my power's fading! One thing to advise. Stay together if you can. It'll be better for you when you face danger. Don't laugh my words off. I'm serious. If you have to keep that handcuff on you to do stay together, keep it on." The white creature faded back into the scroll.

"Wait! Moonie-chan, come back!" Sakura called out.

"Well, looks like you have no choice but to go down there," Tomoyo shrugged.

"Hoe-e! What if the ghost of the student is there!" Sakura said.

"That's only a stupid school ghost story, probably made up," Syaoran said.

Hesitantly, they unlocked the door to the basement and walked down. Tomoyo stayed at the top to stay in guard, much to her disappointment. She couldn't videotape there.   
  


"It's dark in here," Sakura commented as they came to the bottom of the steep stairs. Syaoran held up his fire lit ofuda paper. "It's creepy too." Then, she saw a white thing. "AHHHHHHH!" Her voice echoed throughout the hollow basement of the old theater.

"It's only old props!" Syaoran said, pointing it out. He bent over an old box. "Wow, look. This must have been your mother's costume. See this dress? It's the one she wore in the picture."

"That's right! And there's the Phantom's costume, and that's the chandelier! All the old props are here!" Sakura and Syaoran examined the piles of old supplies in awe. Then Sakura pointed out, "See this music box? It comes out in the play, too." She lifted the lid up. Music no longer came out of it, since it was over twenty years old. Yet, she found something even better. "The key! It must be the one! It has the initials, M.M. on it!"

"Really! Hurry, let's go up again and unlock this handcuff. It's too dark here to find the keyhole, anyway," Syaoran remembered how they could find no keyholes in the cuffs.

"Good idea. This place is kinda creepy. That white mask looks like it's floating in the air…" Sakura shirked back. She could swear that the mask moved. "Let's go out. Quick!" She broke out running.

Syaoran tripped over the dusty old boxes. "Wait! Move together!" At that moment, he ducked just in time to escape a heavy figure being thrown at his head. He turned around. The bone white mask leered at him, midair. The Phantom.

"Key that hides powers of the stars. Show your true self to me. I, Sakura command you under contract. Release! Fiery!" Sakura slammed the card to the tip of her staff. Eerily, the mask caught fire and clattered to the floor.

Wiping sweat off her brows, Sakura commented, "Whew. That was easier than I thought. Spirit of the dark forces. I, Sakura command you. Return to a new shape under contract. Sakura Card!" At first, a flickering glimmer formed around the mask. Then it dissolved into the musty air. "What?! It's not working?"

Slowly, the mask rose again, and took an indefinite shape of a person. "Run!" Sakura shouted, clambering up the creaking basement stair with Syaoran. "What shall I do? If it doesn't turn into a card…" They reached the door, and burst outside, into the ground floor of the theater. Suddenly, the Phantom stopped chasing them and sank back into the basement.

"Huh? How come it stopped chasing us?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo, who had been waiting for them pointed to a segment in the scroll, reading it aloud. "Li Ryuuren and Amamiya Nadeshiko sealed the Dark Force, the Phantom to the basement of the old Seijou Junior High Theater, which regulates the Phantom to stay within it's boundaries. However, when the Phantom breaks the seal, it would be able to roam as it pleases."

"Oh. So, that Phantom can't get out of the basement. That's a relief," Sakura sighed in relief. With the key, she held out her wrist, looking for the key hole in the cuff. Miraculously, a hole suddenly appeared as she held the key up. She unlocked herself and Syaoran, and the handcuff clattered to the floor. That was a relief. "Well, I guess we're free from each other," Sakura said, smiling.

"Eh? Yeah. Umm… even thought this thing is off… Uh… that stuffed animal said that we should stay together, and there's lotsa dangerous things out there and everything… Well, you can stay at my house for the while, until your family comes back. That'll be better when new forces appear and everything," Syaoran turned red, wondering what in the world he was blabbering about.

"Okay. Thanks!" Sakura grinned happily. "I really didn't like staying home alone, anyway!"

"Oh ho ho ho! So this is how the rival Card Captors officially began living together like a married couple!" Tomoyo announced into her Sony V8.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Sakura and Syaoran protested.

******   
  
**Wish-chan: **He he... This is the gateway... I won't say anymore.   
Have you ever been hit by a soccer ball? I have, and it hurts! Imagine being handcuffed to the person you like... I think I'll like it~ ^_^ Kaitou Magician is always ready to cause problems. Err... he stole the Five Force Scroll back from Eron and Erika. Don't ask how~ It's his thief-like ways. Oh yeah... and keep in mind that there's the Phantom in the basement of the theater... (which Sakura can't seal as a card) who may escape one day... 

Comments welcome at hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com   
Please visit my webpage at www.geocities.com/wishluv.   
Oh yeah, have a colored fanart of S+S up! 


	29. Chapter 27 Galloping Through Thunderclo...

**Chapter 27 : Galloping Through Thundercloud**

* * *

* * * * * *

"WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!" Sakura shouted, as Syaoran and she ran out of the apartment complex the next morning. After hearing Moonstone, the bunny stuffed animal's warning, they had decided to live together for the time being, since Sakura's brother and father were both away, and they knew that it would be best to stay together, in case of an attack. That wasn't important though... Being late for school for several consecutive days was a major problem.   
  


Later on that day, after school, Sakura asked, "Don't you get tired of running a marathon to school everyday?"

"Eh? Of course I do!" Syaoran replied.

"Right?!" Sakura smiled, grabbing his arms and dragging him to the bus stop. "I have a great idea!"

"Wait, where are you taking me?" Syaoran protested.   
  


"What are these?" Syaoran asked suspiciously as they returned home, peering into the shopping bag.

Clapping her hands together, Sakura exclaimed, "The perfect solution to solve running and being late to school every day is…"

Taking out the shiny metallic black with dark teal green trimmings, he stated, "Rollerblades? That's stupid."

Crestfallen, Sakura replied, "Well, I used to go to school everyday in rollerblades, and I always made it just on time… I thought rollerblading to school might be better and faster than running… Won't you just try it? For me?" Sakura looked up appealingly with round emerald eyes.

Turning red, Syaoran consented, "Oh, fine."

"Really! You won't regret it, Syaoran-kun!"   
  


Well, the truth turned out to be that Syaoran did not think rollerblading was stupid. Actually…   


"Whoa~" CRASH KABOOM! BANG! THUMP!

"Oh my gosh, are you all right, Syaoran-kun?" Gracefully, Sakura rollerbladed over to Syaoran, who had crashed right into the lamp post in their neighborhood. "You should have told me that you didn't know how to rollerblade."

Embarrassed, Syaoran muttered, "Well, I can't help it… Rollerblading is not one of the Li clan training skills."

"Here, take my hand, and we'll do it step by step. There, glide smoothly like this." Sakura took Syaoran's hand and helped him balance. Slowly, they got the rhythm of it. "You're doing great!" Sakura exclaimed as they made a trip safely around the block. His ears turned red, and he tripped over, landing on the sidewalk. Painfully, he tried to stand up, instead flipping right over because of the wheels. Still, Sakura had to stifle laughter.

"It's not a laughing matter!" Syaoran grumbled.

******

By the next morning, both Sakura and Syaoran smoothly rollerbladed off to school.

"Hey, I think you got the hang of it!" Sakura called, out, her skirt and hair blowing back from the spring breeze. "Oh no! Watch out for the slope!"

"Wha—AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Syaoran crashed down at the bottom of the sloped hill.

"Oh no!" Sakura slapped her forehead in dismay.   
  


"Li-kun, what happened to your head?" Takashi asked during class.

"Don't ask about it," Syaoran muttered.

"Oooh, that must hurt so much," Erika clucked. "It's okay, the bandage makes you look even more handsome!"

"I'm so sorry, Syaoran-kun," Sakura said, sweat-dropping.

"I'll make it heal faster!" Keeping one golden eye on Sakura, Erika bent over and lightly kissed his bandaged forehead.

"What!" Syaoran's face turned red, as Sakura glared at him. Eron sweat-dropped.

Then they turned their attention back to the lesson. Sakura really enjoyed learning about animals.

Their teacher continued with their lesson, "We have studied Anna Sewell's novel, Black Beauty, which is also vital in capturing the right and mistreatment of animals in that time. We will also view the movie today, for a treat." The students cheered.   
  


After school, Sakura commented, "Did you like being kissed by Erika?"

"Hey, it's not like that! She just did it, and I could do nothing about it… I—"

Switching the subject cleverly, Sakura stated, "I'm so glad that it's a happy ending in that movie. Black Beauty deserves it after all the hardships he encountered. I think I really would love meeting horses."

"Have you ever rode one before?" Syaoran asked, an idea dawning in his head.

"No… I would like to, though," Sakura replied, tilting her head.

Slowly, Syaoran smiled. "Would you like to, then?"

******

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked eagerly, gazing out at the country landscape for the fifteen-minute bus ride. It was the first time Syaoran had taken her somewhere, just for the sake of it. They were both dressed casually, and the day was beautiful and sunny.

"You'll see." Syaoran replied mysteriously.   


They got off, Sakura spun around in wonder at the vast grassy green fields, with wooden fences and stables around them. It was like a story book country-side setting. She shaded her eyes from the dazzling golden sunlight with her hand. In the distance, there were all types of horses of different breeds, sizes, and colors, brisking around with various people. Grabbing Syaoran's jacket sleeve, she exclaimed, "Wow, you never told me you knew a place like this!"

"Do you like it? So do I." Syaoran ran up to a young man around twenty, with brown hair tousled from the wind and a friendly smile. "Tamemura-san!"

The young man, who was stroking a beautiful black stallion turned around, then with a bright smile, greeted, "Li Syaoran!" Walking over to him, he asked, "So, how are you doing these days? I didn't know you came back to Japan. It's been ages since I saw you." Tamemura clapped over Syaoran's back. "Hey, is this your girlfriend? She's cute. Introduce us."

"S-sakura's not my girlfriend—she's just a friend. She never saw a real horse before, so I brought her over. Uh… Sakura, this is Tamemura Asuma-san. His father is the head of a large stable, horse breeding, and horse-racing organization in Japan. He currently attends Seijou University. We first met long ago, in Hong Kong. And Tamemura-san, this is Kinomoto Sakura. She attends Seijou Junior High with me."

Shaking hands warmly with her, Asuma said, "Good to meet you, Kinomoto-san. I know your brother from university. We were classmates since high school. He's a cool guy. Used to be soccer captain. Hey, this little boy must like you a lot. Never saw him socialize before." He laughed kindly as Sakura and Syaoran turned red. "So, you've never ridden a horse before?"

"No, Tamemura-san," Sakura replied, shyly stroking the ebony black stallion's head. "Wow, he's beautiful."

"Midnight Star's Li's favorite ever since he was a kid," Tamemura Asuma replied. "You can ride him, if you want to."

"Really? Actually, I'll like to watch first…" Sakura said. In the distance, she saw a young woman racing on a beautiful white horse, her sun bleached hair blowing back in the wind._ Wow, wish I can ride like that._

"Okay. Hey, do you wanna race me?" Asuma asked Syaoran.

"You know I always lose, Tamemura-san. You're a professional," he replied.

"Aw, just for fun. You can ride Midnight Star. I'll take my horse." Asuma mounted a magnificent chestnut brown racing stallion. For a moment, Sakura gazed in wonder at the grace of the rider and horse, as Asuma raced across the field, shortly followed by Syaoran. To her surprise, Syaoran was pretty good also.

Sakura clapped in rapture as the two returned, of course with Asuma winning. "You're turn," he winked, helping her mount Midnight Star.

Quivering at being on the graceful beast, Sakura said, "I can't balance!"

"It's okay. Li will help you, won't you?" Asuma said. "The skill is, stay on the horse by applying pressure to your knees to the horse's side, not by grabbing onto the rein. And keep a straight back and a firm posture. Plus, relax, let the horse become a part of you."

Following these instruction, Sakura slowly relaxed, and let Asuma lead Midnight Star around the ring. Then, as she grew used to it, Syaoran, who was riding another stallion, and she rode out into the field.

"Hey, this is fun!" Sakura shouted, letting the horse canter, feeling the cool spring breeze blow back her sandy golden hair in the wind, and a powerful spirit surge through her as she felt herself soar over the evergreen fields with the midnight black stallion.

Gazing at Sakura, Syaoran's amber brown eyes softened, then he galloped his horse to catch up.

Just then, Sakura felt the horse shift, and became aware that she was loosing balance as Midnight Star reared up and galloped faster. The wind lashed at her face, tearing her hair away from its ribbon, and the speed made her heart drop to her toes. An alert shiver ran through her, like it did when she felt a power. Was there an enemy around them? A dreadful quiver ran through her as she started slipping off of the saddle, hardly aware that she was. Desperately, she tried to hold onto the rein, yet the horse was out of control. The clopping of Midnight's hooves vibrated through her hooves, and she clenched her eyes shut.

With full force, Syaoran came galloping up on his silvery stallion. "You're gonna fall off! Hang on!" His horse inched closer to Midnight Star. Just a little faster!

As Midnight Star neighed and hurdled back, Sakura made a desperate grasp around the horse's neck to stay on. Syaoran saw the right timing. Deftly, he shifted on his saddle, then swung his leg over the Midnight Star's saddle and leaped from his horse onto the black stallion's back. Under the weight of two people, the stallion returned to balance on four legs. Stroking the horse's glossy mane, Syaoran murmured, "Good boy. It's all right. You can calm down."

Hearing the familiar voice, the stallion quieted. Syaoran supported his arms behind Sakura to prevent her from slipping off the horse. She gained her balance just in time as Midnight Star regained composure. Her head turned towards him, buried in Syaoran's shirt, she could feel the shifting of Midnight Star beneath them. Her heart beat rapidly. "Thanks…" she said, looking up into his bright amber eyes. His arms were protectively around her waist. For a second, she felt the strange power again, then she brushed it aside. She could hear him panting, as he steered the horse to around. His breath tickled the nape of her neck. "Another close call… I really thought I'll fall off. Well, Midnight Star seems to like you a lot," she commented.

"I knew him for a long time. I like riding. It makes me feel free, full of spirit, lighthearted… I don't know. Midnight Star understands me." Syaoran fondly stroked the stallion's mane.

Turning her head back to face Syaoran, Sakura asked, "Do you think I can't understand you?"

Silently, Syaoran gazed at Sakura. Her face was just a breath away from his. As a gust of warm wind brushed by, Sakura's silky long hair blew into his face, smelling of sweet spring blossoms. His face was so near hers, he felt himself being drawn to her. Midnight Star shuffled under them, and the bond broke. "No," Syaoran replied, shaking his head.

A little hurt, Sakura commented, "If that's what you think… Well at least Eriol-kun understood me."

"Do you have to talk of him, today?" Syaoran asked, frowning again.

"No…" Then out of impulse, Sakura blurted out, "But I'm just curious about one thing. Why were you mad when Eron-kun and I went to the movies?"

Instead of answering the question directly, he replied lightly, "Isn't it the same as when Erika or Miho hangs around me?"

Startled, Sakura widened her emerald eyes. "You still didn't answer my question. If I do something with Eron…"

"If Eron takes one step too near you, I'll take him out and beat the light out of him. Here, let's go back now."   
  
This startled Sakura even more than when Midnight Star bolted up. Was there a significance to Syaoran's words? Yet, a pleasant shiver ran down her spine.   
  
  


Tamemura Asuma ran up to them. "What happened over there? Are you all right? Midnight Star has a rebellious spirit, but I never saw his gallop in that way before. Anyway, you catch on riding pretty fast," Asuma complimented to Sakura. "Better than Li, over here. The first day he learned to ride in Hong Kong, it was on Midnight Black, who was huge compared to his body size. Midnight's really old, and has known him forever. Anyway, Li fell off the horse 21 times in one day. But he was so stubborn, he kept on trying, even if bruises formed all over his little body and he almost broke his neck. And he hated loosing, no matter what. He would ask to race with me a hundred times, even if he would lose a hundred times. You know, those kinda people would fall a thousand times and still get up. At least Syaoran got the hang of it under a month."

"Hey, I was only a kid at that time," Syaoran declared, ears turning red.

The young woman that Sakura saw previously came riding up to them on a snow white horse. Seeing them, she exclaimed, "How cute! Who are these two?" Grinning she stated, "Asuma-kun, I'm gonna beat you one and for all at the race tomorrow. You'll finally admit I'm better than you."

"Arima, I'm glad to see you so confident," Asuma replied in the same tone of icy voice, then introduced, "Arima, my friends are Li Syaoran, and Kinomoto Sakura. And this is Akagi Arima. Her father and my father are co-directors of the stable and horse races, the Tamemura/Akagi Purebred Horse Stables and Racing Organization, International."

"You mean Akagi Arima, the talented, beautiful actress?!" Sakura exclaimed.

Reddening, Arima replied, "Ah, well, I like horses, since I was brought up with them, and I like acting as well. My producers would freak out if they know how much time I'm spending out in the sun. Bad for complexion or something. Still, I love racing. Hey, you two are in Seijou Junior High, right? You must know my little brother, Akagi Tomaki…"

"You mean Aki-kun?" Sakura exclaimed. No wonder Arima had always looked familiar on screen. That silvery blond hair and smile was similar to Tomaki's, as well as the bold confidence.

Meanwhile, Syaoran exclaimed, "That jerk—oops, I didn't mean it…"

"It's all right. My little brother is a brat. But better than some people." Arima gazed coolly at Asuma, who looked away. "Oh yeah!" Turning to Sakura, she asked, "You don't happen to be Touya-kun's little sister do you?" Sakura nodded.

In an overly smooth voice, Asuma stated, "Oh yeah! Your big time crush who rejected you how many times?

"Humph. That was in high school. And look at you. Rejected by all four Li sisters in Hong Kong, not to mention having a crush on that Nakuru girl only because you thought she was pretty!"

"I guess we're not getting anywhere," Asuma stated, crossing his arms.

"Like we ever do. Well, see you around." Arima's horse flitted its silvery tail and trotted off.

As Sakura and Syaoran glanced curiously at Asuka, he replied sighing, "Arima has always been my childhood friend and rival. We've always been this way. Ever since elementary, if we didn't tie in a race, it was always first and second. We went to school together, then straight to the stables after school. And we are next door neighbors since our parent's share the same firm. We're always in things together."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Sakura asked, swinging her legs from the fence.

"Nah. We fight too much. When I went to Hong Kong for several years, we kinda grew distant. But, then we returned to as fierce rivals as before. I learned new skills while I was away, while she also practiced different techniques. Then, when we graduated high school, a producer scouted her and she drew into acting, her second interest. This upcoming race will be her last one. Then, she'll quit racing and become a popular actress. We fought about it. I told her that she was abandoning everything, all her life worth of training. Sure she's a great actress, she was born to be in the spotlight. Still, ever since she became an actress, she didn't win any races. However, this last time, she's been practicing hard. I plan on letting her win, since it's the last time."

"Wow…" Sakura suspected that there was more behind Asuma and Arima than she had assumed. And she was pretty sure that Tamemura Asuma was in love with Akagi Arima.

"Oh yeah. Can you take this to her?" Asuma handed something to Syaoran. Bashfully, he said, "I'd do it myself, but we're not exactly on speaking terms right now. It's just an umbrella. The news said it's gonna rain a lot tonight. Obviously, she'll stay late at the stables, and it won't do if she catches a cold from getting wet." Turning red, Asuma said, "Well, it won't do if my rival gets sick for the race tomorrow."

"Don't worry, I'll give it to her." Taking the umbrella, Syaoran quickly walked after the young actress, Akagi Arima.   
  


Tamemura Asuma remembered years ago, when Syaoran came to Japan.

~~~~~~

_Flashback…_

Asuma had asked casually, "Hey, have worries?"

Eleven year old Syaoran had replied, "I don't know. There's this girl. I just can't take her out of my mind. It's not like any other feeling I've had before. I mean, we were supposed to be rivals and all, yet… I help her, and I want to protect her. What's happening to me?"

Raising an eyebrow, Asuma, who was in high school had said, "Admit it. You're in love with that girl. There's no need to run away from love. Face it like a man." Playfully, he had slapped Syaoran's back.

"What's with you and Yue and Meirin, and Tomoyo? Why should I like her? Out of all people, why Sakura?" Syaoran asked in dismay.

Quietly, Asuma thought that it would have helped Syaoran if he had male relatives at times like this. "The thing is, you can't help it. It came naturally and unexpectedly, sudden like a thundercloud… that's love. I can't see what's good at all about Arima. Yeah, she's pretty, popular, and talented. But, I always told myself all these years that she's not by type. Yet, I know that life without Arima will be so different and empty. And I can see that girl has made all the difference in your life. You have changed a lot since you came to Japan."

"You're right about that, Tamemura-san." Syaoran looked up slowly. "She has made all the difference in my life. Seeing her everyday makes all the difference for me. Just knowing that she's happy makes me happy. When she cries, I feel so helpless. So, I don't want to see her cry. I don't know what I like about her… but if this feeling is called love… Maybe I really did change..."

~~~~~~

After Syaoran left to give the umbrella, Asuma asked, "So, Kinomoto-san, are you close friends with Li Syaoran?"

"Umm… We've been through a lot together, I guess," Sakura replied to Asuma's question, blushing.

"He's changed a lot, you know. I think you made a real difference in his life. He looks more like a normal teenage boy now, when he relaxes and puts down his guards and forgets about being the Chosen One with powers and all," he said, recalling the past.

"Wait—Tamemura-san, you know all about—"

"Not all. Just what my friend, Li Leiyun had told me long ago," Asuma replied.

"Li Leiyun?" The name stuck a chord through her, as if she should know him. "I'm sorry to ask you this, but… how exactly did you get to know Syaoran?" Sakura asked with her evergreen eyes sincere. Finally someone who could tell her about Syaoran's past, someone with unbiased views!

"Well… Around for some time I moved back and forth from Hong Kong, because my mother had business there, mostly during middle school. Father stayed back in Japan to maintain the stables. My mother had some associations with the Li's, a very prominent family there. And somehow, I grew to know Li Leiyun. I don't know how to describe him. He was straightforward, responsible, and sincere. More mature than any another boy that age. He had keen, sharp blue eyes which always warily observed around him, under dark eyebrows and dark hair. Yet, he had the most caring warmest heart, and a spirit like a horse, always with a bright smile on his face, no matter what. He was the best friend I've ever had, and he took care of Syaoran like an older brother. Syaoran looked up to him, and though he was quiet and serious most of the time, being with Leiyun brought laughter and a more boyish side out of him. At that time, Syaoran was too young, so Li Leiyun was the most promising to be the chosen one of the Li's."   
  
Just then, Sakura remember what Meirin had told her ages ago. _'Syaoran has changed mostly during 3 parts of his life. The first time was when he was three, and his father died. I don't exactly remember him at that point, since I was only a baby, but then I do hear that he was more cheerful, sociable and bright, more like ordinary boys…The next time he changed was when he was around 9 years old, before he moved to Japan. That's when our cousin, the one who looked after him the most, as an older brother, died. He took care of Syaoran's training, discipline, and life, and was as close to him as an older brother. Syaoran was never the sociable, amiable type, yet after the death, he closed up even more. His face took a mask, with the deep frown and cold, defying eyes. He never smiled or laughed, and his voice was cool and short. The kind, caring side that I knew he possessed was hidden more than ever. But then, he came to Japan, and he changed again. He changed back more to someone that he might be, if he did not have to face so much tragedy. His hurt was starting to get healed again. He finally learned to open up his heart and love again.'_

Taking a deep breath, Sakura asked, "Was Li Leiyun…"

"Yes. Li Leiyun was Syaoran's cousin. I was shocked after I returned to Japan, and I heard… I heard…" Asuma's voice broke off.

Staring at the grassy field, Sakura clenched her fists. "Syaoran-kun… What kind of childhood did you face…"

******

While cleaning up dinner that evening Syaoran asked, "So, do you want to go see the horse race tomorrow? Tamemura-san and Akagi-san will be competing in it. It's Sunday so we can watch it."

"Really? Sakura jumped excitedly. "I'd love to! Today was so fun! Hmm… I worry though. It's starting to rain outside." The soft pattering and drizzling of spring rain sounded in the pitch black outside.   
  


KRASH-KABOOOOOOOOM! Trying to cover her ears with her blanket, Sakura snuggled tighter into bed, curled up in a ball. It was literally pouring outside, and thunder boomed as if though the building was about to collapse. _I'm not afraid of thunder. It's just that… It's just that…_. "Hoe-e!" KABOOOOOM DUM KRASH! "I don't care if he think's I'm a coward! I can't stand this anymore!"

Grabbing her pillow, with the flash of phenomenal lightening, she ran over to the next door room and burst in. "I'M NOT SCARED OR ANYTHING!"

To her surprise, Syaoran was sitting up in bed, gazing outside his window with an extremely wistful, almost sad expression. She almost felt as if she had invaded his silent thought. He didn't flinch as she walked into his room. "Grab my nightgown over there. It's cold," he said quietly.

"Thanks." Gratefully, Sakura wrapped the flannel gown over her pajamas and snuggled in the warmth, hugging her pillow tight to her chest. Rubbing her cold bare foot against her ankle, she shuffled uncomfortably.

Shifting over on his bed, Syaoran said, "Sit here if you want to. You're legs will hurt if you want to wait for the storm to end."

Hesitantly, Sakura sat at the opposite end of the bed from Syaoran. She stated, "I'm not scared, all right?"

"I never said you are." KRASH KA BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

"Hoe-e! Can we turn on the lights?" Sakura asked, tightening her grasp on her pillow.

"There was a power failure, hours ago. I guess it's the worst thunder storm in a while."

"Oh. How come you're not sleeping?"

Sweat-dropping, Syaoran questioned, "Do you think it's possible to sleep through this terrible racket?"

"He he… Some people can. I used to be able to. But I can't anymore. Especially because of nightmares."

"The same ones again?"

"Yeah…" They quietly listened to the rainstorm and distant thunder outside. "Syaoran? What was your cousin like? Sorry… I didn't mean to be nosy…"

At first, Syaoran was taken back. Then, he leaned against his pillow, staring at the flash of light etching through the stark black sky outside, and the turbulent dark gray thunderclouds forming and twisting. "No, it's all right. I think I can talk about him now… I _want_ to talk about him to someone else."

"Li Leiyun…" Sakura whispered.

"You know his name?" Syaoran asked, arching his eyebrows. "Li Leiyun. His name meant thundercloud. I guess it suited him, as well. Bright and sunny most of the time, always with a helpful smiling face. Yet, when he was angry, beware, he can be your worst enemy. Maybe he was a thundercloud because he appeared… then disappeared just like that…" Syaoran glanced away.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about him if it's painful."

"Leiyun was like a real brother to me. After my father died, he always looked after me, even if he was only seven years older than me. He was practically the only male that I could turn to. My elders just were to stiff and strict. Though Wei was caring, Leiyun provided brotherly companionship. Even as I underwent the hardest and most trying obstacles in my training, he helped me through, always with a bright smile. He was optimistic, talented, and kind-hearted. Everyone admired him."

"I can tell you cared for him very much."

"Yeah… Then… when I was nine…" Syaoran's voice strained, as if he couldn't continue.

~~~~~~

"It was a typical sunny day, as I was training. Li Leiyun swung out his sword, knocking mine aside. Even though Leiyun was only sixteen, he had passed the Ordeal of the Li's, which admitted him to the Li Council of Elders. Most of my other cousins had failed it at that age, while others didn't even venture near the Ordeal. My father, Li Ryuuren was the only other person who passed it so young, completing the martial arts, sword fighting, and powers training, and passing the test. Leiyun was rumored to be the best swordsman in Hong Kong. Giving a sigh, I picked up my sword for the hundredth time, wiping the sweat off my brows. I was only an elementary schooler, after all.

Smiling, Leiyun said, "It's all right, keep on trying Syaoran. You'll get it if you continue to practice. You really improved a lot. You couldn't even hold a sword up two years ago! Watch me one more time."

Admiringly, I gazed at Leiyun's complex sword moves, with his firm, smooth actions. He was tall and strong, in many ways resembling father, especially with the sapphire blue eyes. Except, Leiyun's were always a warm sky blue, except when he was angry, then it turned a stormy grayish blue. His almost black, brownish hair was windblown, while a friendly smile lingered in his lips. He was the type of person who would climb up a branchless tree to retrieve a little boy's paper airplane. All the little children of our family adored him.

One time, I had near given up, being miserable and hopeless. Then, he gripped my shoulder's and said dead seriously, looking right into my eyes, "Syaoran, don't you ever give up and waste your opportunity. You've got to keep on going and overcome your struggles. Or else, if you become passive and give in to your troubles, and give in to your enemies, you'll just become a puppet of the Fates. Be strong, and listen to your true self. Your true self's not the person you see in the mirror. Your true self will only come out when you learn to open your mind and heart."

When I looked into his ocean blue eyes, I felt something strange stirring behind. Though he was smiling encouragingly, his eyes looked sad, and pained. As if I was never going to see him again.

"Continue practicing the Dragon and the Tai-feng sword drill. You're meant for the Li Five Force Sword. Work hard to earn it." Leiyun said, smiling in his usual self.

"I thought that you were going to inherit it," I replied cautiously.

"Nah. It used to be your father's anyway."

"I'm too young for it. Everyone says the Elder's would give it to you."

"I will just need it once in my lifetime," Leiyun replied, almost somberly. "Syaoran. Don't fall in the trap I did. You're good inside. I know it. Don't ever give in…"

Carelessly, I asked, "Why are you talking like that? It sounds like you're going off someplace or something." Little did I know I was right.   
  


Several weeks later there was still no news from Leiyun. The Elders and Mother quietly talked in worried voices together. Then, Wei walked into the room with a stricken expression. Mother gave a startled, strangling cry, and her face turned pale. Leiyun's mother started sobbing hysterically, as Great-Uncle, Head of the Li clan trembled and tried to soothe her.

Li Ieran, my mother moaned, "No, it can't be true. Not Leiyun. There must be some mistake. He… Leiyun's intelligent, talented, extremely well-coordinated… he's our Chosen One… He's just like Ryuuren… No…"

Someone glanced at me and then whispered to the group, "Shh… don't let him hear this. You know how the boy loved Leiyun like a brother."

"What happened to Leiyun?" I demanded, walking up to the group of grief stricken adults. They refused to answer, all staring at me. Louder, I shouted, "I'm not stupid! Tell me what happened to my cousin! TELL ME!"

"Syaoran, I raised you better than to shout to your Elders," Ieran scolded, half-heatedly.

Pounding at my mother's arms, I shouted, "DAMN IT! TELL ME! WHAT HAPPENED TO LEIYUN?!"

Maybe out of sympathy, Mother stroked my matted brown hair, placed a steady hand on my shaking shoulders. Slowly, she whispered, "He's dead. Li Leiyun is dead."

The words stuck through me light lightening, and a piercing jolt speared through my heart as the reality slowly sank in. A cold tide washed over me, and I sank to the floor. "No. You're lying. He's not dead. He's my cousin. LEIYUN CAN'T BE DEAD!"

Maybe I went crazy and delirious. The large, airy room of the main Li mansion swirled around me and voices haunted, "He's dead, your cousin's dead. Li Leiyun is no longer alive." Blood splattered onto the wooden floor, along with the shattered glass pieces. I would have broken more windows with my bare fists, had my hands been functioning properly. By then, they were hanging limply, being badly strained and cut. Maybe the bones were broken.

Half blinded with tears, I shouted at the Elders for being cowards and sending of Leiyun alone to fight off an Evil Force. They gazed at me with sympathy which made me more furious. My mother protectively wrapped her arms around me and I sobbed into her silk Chinese dress. Till this day, no one gave me the specifics of how exactly Leiyun died, except that he was defeated by an Evil Force.   


I couldn't attend his funeral, since I was in the hospital, my broken arms and glass cuts being treated. Out of pure madness and icy fury, I smashed all the windows in the room with my fist. There was still a shuddering pain with glass pieces embedded in my hand and red blood dripping out of the gashes, but I was oblivious to it. By then, I was in a blank, isolated state. It was pouring rain and the thunderclouds formed ferociously as the service was being held. Then I remembered Leiyun's words: "Syaoran, don't you ever give up and waste your opportunity. You've got to keep on going and overcome your struggles. Or else, if you become passive and give in to your troubles, and give in to your enemies, you'll just become a puppet of the Fates. Be strong, and listen to your true self. Your true self's not the person you see in the mirror. Your true self will only come out when you learn to open your mind and heart."   
  
Then I knew, I would not disappoint him. Grieving and mourning for Leiyun wouldn't bring him back. He wouldn't want me to be this way. The next week, I unbandaged my arms and resumed practice, though my mother protested that it was too early. Who cared if my hands hurt like a thousand barbs piercing though it? I couldn't waste a moment. I didn't talk unless it was necessary, and people often commented I was so cold for showing no expression or emotion, even after my own cousin died.   


One day, I overheard my mother talking with Great-Uncle. "The Clow Cards are on the loose, in Tomoeda, Japan, where Clow Reed used to live. We've got to retrieve them before destruction can occur."

"But who'll go? There's no one suitable. All the Elders are preoccupied." Sorrowfuly, Mother added, "If Leiyun was here, he would have been the perfect one, but…"

"I'll go," I stated, entering the room, with determination as I furrowed my eyebrows, gazing straight at her. They stared at me in disbelief. "I said, I'll go. Trust me. Please."

"Impossible," Great-Uncle replied. "You're too young. You didn't even pass the Ordeal of the Li's. You're not a part of the Li Council."

"I'll pass it then. I won't disappoint you, Great Elder," I said, kneeling down in front of him. "Please give me a chance."

After a while, Great-Uncle nodded reluctantly as he saw the fire in my eyes.   


The next six months were absolutely a hell for me, with nightmarish training schedules and impossible daily routines with hardly any rest or sleep. Yet, in the end, I overcame the difficult martial arts moves, the sword training, and crammed all the spells and special uses of the power as I could. And I passed the Ordeal of the Li's, barely. Yet, the Elders were impressed. At ten, I was the youngest one, ever to pass it. A whole six years younger than father and Leiyun. It was crazy, yet I had done it with my stubborn determination and perseverance.   
  
  


Before I left for Japan, nine months after the cards were released by you, the Head of the Elders, Great Uncle presented me the Li clan Five Force Sword.   
  
Dressed in my green Chinese style battle outfit, I knelt before him. Great Uncle said slowly, "Li Syaoran, you were chosen to go to Japan, being the most powerful mage of your generation in our clan, and the only one to pass the Ordeal of Sorcery, successfully. Take your mission wisely and thoughtfully. You are to find the collect the release Clow Cards, which has been released by a ten year old girl living in Tomoeda. Once you have found the Clow Cards, bring it back to Hong Kong for our clan to guard, to prevent destruction."

The Head Elder then drew out a long, shimmering sword and placed the flat of it onto my shoulder. "Take the Sword of the Li clan. It has been handed down for many generations, through your great ancestors. Use it well, to fight off any foes that may prevent your mission. Remember, accomplish your mission faithfully and hold honor to your name. You are a 'chosen one.' Take that liberty to excel your powers."

"I'll obey, Great-Uncle, head of the Elders." I replied, listening to the same words that had been presented to my father, years ago, and stood up, receiving the glistening blade with two hands, and slid it into its sheath. A cool, expressionless mask slipping over me.   
  


And then, I came to Japan, and I met you, Sakura."

~~~~~

Syaoran related his past in a calm voice, yet it sounded strained in between as he mentioned Li Leiyun. Sakura listened intently, clenching her pillow. Inside her formed a sorrowful ache, as she saw Syaoran's hands tremble, as if he could feel the impact of glass again. Now, she knew how the frowning boy with the cold expression had came to Japan and demanded for the Clow Cards, becoming her rival. Thinking about it, she had never see him cry. Yet, though there were no tears, she could see a glimmering in Syaoran's eyes in the darkness as if he had felt pain beyond tears, inexpressible by human emotion.

The dull sound of rain pattering outside drew out the silence.

Slowly, Sakura took Syaoran's warm hand with both of hers. He looked up. All the while he had been talking, he had gazed outside the window. Abruptly he commented, "It's all right. It's the past. I'm over with it. People come and go, and that's life."

"It's okay, Syaoran. It's okay to show your inner hurts and pains once in a while. You don't have to be perfect and show no emotions."

Syaoran stared into Sakura's eyes, which glowed a deep emerald in the dim room. "I know I'm not perfect. No one is."

She continued with a wistful smile, "I'm glad you opened up to me. Thanks for telling me about all this. I always wanted to be a good friend to you, someone that you trust enough to share your problems and worries at any time."

A lightening crashed, and the electric light lit up both their faces for a split moment. A distant thunder boomed outside. Instead of looking away in embarrassment or saying something gruffly as usual, Syaoran gazed directly at her, bearing her through with those penetrating amber eyes. "Is that all you ever want to be to me? Just a good friend?"

A jolting bolt ran through her, forcing her to look directly into Syaoran's golden brown eyes, trying to search for any hidden meanings. Abruptly, he shifted his hand out of Sakura's. Her sweating hands dropped onto her lap; she didn't realize she had continued to hold his. Breathing rapidly, she tried to digest what he had just said. The rain splattered on the window, while the thunder grew more distant. Every time she tried to say something, a gulp formed in her throat. Finally, she began slowly, "Syaoran… I—"

She gazed at Syaoran's head, propped against his pillow. He was motionless, except for his soft breathing. He was sleeping.

"No," she whispered hoarsely. "I want to be more to you than just a friend."   
  
******

* * *

**CONTINUED CHAPTER 28**

**Wish-chan:** So, some things about Syaoran's past cleared up... I was gonna write a seperate fanfic on how Syaoran became the person he was when her first arrived in Japan, called "Voice of the Wolf." But, I'll have to put if off for now... Oh no! Three more new characters!!! Have a headache yet? Actually, I mentioned about Syaoran's cousin earlier. Err... You may have noticed that sometimes, I put last name first, in the Asian fashion, while other times, I don't. Err just to get things straight, this is a list of new characters, last name first:   
Tamemura Akagi   
Akagi Arima   
Tanaka Miho   
Chang Eron   
Chang Erika   
Kant Mike   
Li Leiyun   
Li Ryuuren   
Shing (he's an artist, so this is his fake name. Just one word. Shing.) 

Err.. Kaitou Magician's just Kaitou Magician. That's not his real name. (Duh.) As you can tell, I didn't finish this chapter yet. 

Well... The race is gonna be next chaper...   
  
Comments welcome at hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com   
Please visit my webpage at www.geocities.com/wishluv.   
Oh yeah, have a colored fanart of S+S up! 


	30. Sakura's Birthday! Extra

**New Trials Special: Sakura's Birthday**

****

**Pink Ribbon Trees**

****

**_April 1..._**

* * *

_Today... Today's my birthday!!! _Sakura thought excited. It was a sunny Sunday morning, no school, no work.

"ONII-CHAN!!! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!" Sakura shouted, thumping down the stairs. She jumped into the kitchen, expecting her smiling father to be by the oven, cooking hotcakes, her brother by the table setting the dishes. But it was all empty.

Oh yeah. Both her father and brother were away. Oh well. Sighing she sat down on an empty chair. No Kero-chan to eat cakes and sweets with, either. Thinking about it, she had no plans for the day. Most of her friends were busy with various things, or they were away. Maybe she could spend the day with Tomoyo-chan.

As if on cue, the telephone rang. Sakura picked it up. "Hello? Kinomoto residence."

"Sakura-chan?" Came Tomoyo's enthusiastic voice. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks! Hey, are you doing anything today?"

"Well, I called you to tell you some bad news. I'm really sorry, but I have to go to the city with Mother today. I was planning to spend the day with you, and everything. I'll call you back later, when I get back. Maybe we can do something then. I'll give you your present later all right? Again, I'm really sorry."

"It's all right, Tomoyo-chan. I'm just grateful that you thought of it," Sakura said.

******__

_Is this lame or what? _Sakura muttered to herself, walking down the street, looking into the windows of various pretty stores. Though the weather was beautiful, it wasn't a pretty spring. Flowers and leaves hadn't blossomed, and this year, the cherry blossoms hadn't started blooming in the neighborhood yet. She was slightly disappointed, because her birthday always had come with cherry blossom festivals. _It's my birthday and I'm walking around all by myself._

Was there really no one to spend the day with? Chiharu was away in the countryside. Rika had piano lessons. Naoko went to the dentist.

Syaoran? Sakura drew out her handphone, hesitating to call his home._ Well, here goes nothing._ After several rings, she sighed. No one recieved the phone call.

Then, a pretty outfit on display caught her eye. She entered the store.

The saleslady cooed, "It looks beautiful on you miss. Its suits you perfectly."

Sakura swirled around the mirror, wearing a pretty skirt with matching jacket made out of soft pink material, complete to a beret. She really liked it. It made her look bright and cheerful, matching with the spring weather. Yet, she had no place to wear it. Well, that didn't matter. "I'll take it. I'll like to wear it right now."

******

"Carrots, onions, curry," Syaoran said to himself as he walked down the town street, carrying a list of materials.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. Just the person she had been looking for! By any chance, did he...

Looking up, Syaoran called, "Hi!"

"Hey... So, what are you doing?" Sakura asked, nervously.

"Groceries. Ha, a fine thing to do on a nice sunny Sunday, isn't it?" Syaoran replied.

"No, it's fine." Sakura bit her lips. Better than spending a birthday like this.

"Well, see you around." Casually with one hand in his khaki pants pocket, Syaoran walked away.

Sakura wanted to call out "wait," but she couldn't.

******

In the afternoon, Tomoyo called Sakura again. "Sakura-chan, I'm really sorry, but I don't think I'll make it back until late tonight. I really wanted to spend the day with you."

"It's all right, Tomoyo-chan. I don't mind," Sakura replied.

"So, what have you been doing, today?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh, not much," she answered.

"Oh. Well see you tomorrow, at school then. I'll give you your present then." Tomoyo hung up her cellular phone, then frowned. Wait a second. Sakura's father and brother were away. All their friends were busy... _Oh no! I think Sakura's spending her birthday all alone! How awful! _Quickly, Tomoyo dialed Syaoran's phone number.

"Li residence," came a gruff voice.

"Syaoran-kun?!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing right now?"

"Not much."

"Err, by any chance, do you have idea what day today is?" Tomoyo asked patiently.

"Not really. Why?" Syaoran was growing more baffled.

"Do you actually know when Sakura's birthday is?"

"Of course I do!" Syaoran stated in pretend offense. "April 1."

"I know. And what date is it today?"

"It's..." Syaoran pondered to think.

"April 1," Tomoyo prodded.

"WHA--" Syaoran exclaimed. He glanced at his calendar. Sunday. April 1. He could have sworn it read a different date before. Well, the fact remained that today was April 1. Then he slapped his hand to his forehead. "Oh shit."

"Well, yeah. That's all I'm trying to say. Bye!" Tomoyo hung up the phone.   
  


Syaoran paced up and down his living room. Of course he knew when Sakura's birthday was. Yet, how could he completely miss it? He wasn't prepared. What could he do for her? And earlier, that morning, he just walked past her with out second thought._ How could I ever forget today's April 1, Sakura's birthday. Imagine how hurt she must be with no one there for her.___

_******___

"Hmm... was it too cruel to put a spell on Syaoran's calendar and mess it up so that he misses Sakura's birthday?" Erika asked.

"Yeah. The poor Cherry Blossom has to spend her birthday all by herself," Eron replied, his golden eyes flickering.

"But it's interesting watching her get hurt. She thinks that the Little Wolf completely forgot her birthday," Erika said.

"Ah, let's see what happens for the rest of the day." Eron smiled mysteriously.

******

It was growing dark. The Tomoeda neighborhood sky was tinted crimson and violet as the sun set. Ruefully, Sakura smiled as she slowly walked down the sidewalk. Around her were busy people, running children, laughing couples. The night air was slightly chilly, and she drew her light rose colored jacket around her tighter. In ways, walking by herself, breathing in the cool night air and thinking soothed her as she sorted through the thoughts in her mind.

She thought of how she became a Card Captor, around five years ago. Meeting Kero-chan. Taking new responsibilities. Passing Yue's judgement. Encountering Eriol. Facing a new Dark Force.

And meeting Syaoran. Syaoran. She gazed up at the sky, with the steadily glowing Evening Star appearing. _Why can't I be truthful to myself. Why am I so weary of the world? Why don't I just face my feelings, setting aside my cowardliness and hesitance?_

_This is the chance. Today is my birthday. Maybe I can accomplish something. Maybe I can talk to him_. Taking a deep breath, Sakura drew out her handphone and dialed Syaoran's number.

She gave a short laugh when no one answered. So much for that. Anyway, what would come from admitting her feelings to him? He told her, straight to her face that he had no feelings for her last winter.   
  


To her suprise, someone tugged at her skirt. It was a little boy. Bending Sakura asked, "What's the matter?"

"Someone said to give this to you," the boy answered, handing her a pink heart shaped balloon.

"For me?" Sakura said, taking the balloon. "Wait, who?" But the little kid had already ran off.

Then, in her hands, the balloon popped, showering streamers and cherry blossom petals. A note floated down as well... Wait, who had used such techniques before?

Sakura read the note. "Come to King Penguin Park."

"Hoe?" Heedless, Sakura walked to the playground. She had nothing better to do, anyway. There was another pink heart balloon tied to the swing set.

The new note stated, "Follow the cherry blossoms."

Surprised, Sakura stared down to her feet. There was a trail of sakura petals carpeted across the ground, leading to behind the woods.

******

The little boy who gave Sakura the balloon came panting back to Syaoran. "I gave it to her," he said.

"Thanks. Here's your reward," Syaoran said, giving the kid money to buy cakes with.

The preparation was almost finished. Critically, he stepped back to observe his work with satisfaction. Then, he frowned. Tomoyo had said something about cherry blossoms always in bloom with Sakura's birthday. Yet, there was no sign of sakura trees, anywhere.

******

It was completely dark now. Cautiously, Sakura followed the flower petals which glowed in the blackness. Was this some kind of joke? Slightly shivering, Sakura gazed around her. Ever since she was little, she was slightly phobic about the forests. What if she was lost?

Then, she emerged in a clearing and was greeted by dozens of flickering lights glowing around her.

Someone came silently behind her, then covered her eyes with large, warm hands. "Guess who?"

Trying to peel away the hands, Sakura said, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"C'mon. Bet you don't know who this is," the person insisted, refusing to take his hands away from her eyes.

"Bet you I do, Li Syaoran," Sakura said, laughing.

"Charming! You knew who it was. Now, look around you, Sakura," Syaoran whispered into her ears, as he took his hands away from her eyes.

As Sakura's eyes focused, she saw that the luminent golden lights came from hundreds of candlesticks floating on the shallow pond in the forest.

Sakura blinked. It was like a fairytale setting. And around her were trees, rustling with beautiful pink blossoms. Cherry blossoms? She hadn't seen any yet, this year. It seemed as she tranferred from the bustling town of Tomoeda to a total twinkling fantasy setting in the middle of a fairy ball.

"How come you're not saying anything? It doesn't suit you?" Syaoran asked.

"No, it's not that. It's just it was so unexpected, I--"

"So, you don't like it?" Syaoran questioned, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"You're wrong. I love it." Sakura's emerald eyes brimmed with tears of joy.

"Really?" Syaoran looked up, eagerly.

"Really. It's so beautiful, like a dreamland. But one thing I don't get... The sakura trees..." Sakura trailed off as she saw the rose pink petals on the branches, blowing in the wind.

"Oh. Well, as you know, the sakura trees didn't blossom here yet. And I know that every year for your birthday, there's sakura blossoms. But, I didn't have the Flowery Card, and I really wanted you to have cherry blossoms."

"So, what did you use?" Sakura asked curiously, gazing at the dozens of trees all around them.

"Look closely," Syaoran said, pointing to the tree nearest to them.

Her mouth dropped as she peered closely. "They're pink ribbons!" Each tree had their branches tied with many pale rose pink ribbons, creating the effect of blossoms waving in the evening breeze.

"Did you do this all for me?" She could imagine Syaoran carefully tying each ribbon onto the branches of all the trees around the pond, lighting and setting afloat each candle onto the pond, sighing with exasperating when the candle tipped over and the light was put out.

Sakura said in a choked voice, "You went through all this trouble, just for my birthday? You didn't have to."

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to," Syaoran said, looking directly into her eyes. "I wanted to do at least this much for you."

Sakura stared into his amber eyes, reflecting the dazzling candlelight. Syaoran... _All this for me.._. He turned away announcing, "Cakes! No birthday is complete without a cake."

Sakura saw that a little table had been set up next to the pond lit with hundreds of candles. When she saw the cake, she burst out laughing. It was a strawberries and cream cake in the shape of Kero-chan's head. "Did you make it?"

"Well yeah. I wanted you to laugh, so..." Syaoran blushed.

"It's adorable! I bet it tastes good, too, since you made it."

"Blow the candles and make a wish," Syaoran urged.

"Okay." Taking a large breath, Sakura blew out all the candles in one go.

After making her wish, Syaoran and Sakura resumed in eating the cake, though they reflected it was a shame to mess up the duplicate of Kero's face. Finally, they were too full to eat and a good portion of the cake still remained.

Grinning wickedly, Syaoran said, "Look down at the cake. I have something to show you."

Unknowingly, Sakura bent down.

"Ha!" Syaroan shoved Sakura down, shoving her face right into the cake.

"WHAT!!!" Sakura shrieked, her face covered with whipped cream. "How care you!" Taking a handful of cake, she lobbed it at Syaoran's face. "I'm wearing a new outifit today, too!"

"I noticed," Syaoran said, carefully wiping away the cream that Sakura had thrown at him. The pale rose color of the soft jacket and short skirt set out her slim body and bright emerald eyes, not to mention the hat which was now lopsided, half falling off her head. After a while, he commented, "It looks cute."

"Hoe?" Sakura stopped midair from throwing the cake. Had he just complimented her? She blushed. "Err... Thank you so much for such a great birthday."

"No problem. It was worth it to see your face covered with cream." Syaoran grinned.

"That's not nice. But, well, I can't express in words how I loved all this."

"Don't try to, then," Syaoran answered, more seriously. "There are some things better unsaid."

It was too dark to see him carefully. Sakura smiled. Yet, the night had been perfect.

"So, what did you wish for when you blew out the candles?" Syaoran asked.

"I can't tell you that. It's a secret."

"C'mon. I'll tell you what I wished in my last birthday, then," Syaoran prodded.

"What did you wish for?" Sakura asked, curiously.

"I can't tell you that, either."

"Please?"

"Fine. Go home and look into the mirror," Syaoran said.

"Eh?" Sakura tilted her head, her golden brown falling down her back.

"Okay, so what did you wish?" Syaoran questioned again.

"It's still a secret," Sakura stated.

"CHEAP!" Syaoran retorted.

"Sorry," Sakura said, sheepishly. But she couldn't tell him the truth of her heart, yet.

******

At home, Sakura changed into her pajamas. She had a giddy, fuzzy, warm feeling inside her. _Hmm... I wonder what Syaoran had wished for. It doesn't seem like Syaoran's type of thing to make wishes while blowing out candles._

Following Syaoran's advise, Sakura carefully looked in the mirror. What was his wish? She was greeted with her own reflection, her sea green eyes bright, cheeks rosy, hair silky and windblown. Several times she blinked.

"Hoe? I don't get it. Syaoran wanted a mirror for his birthday? Why would anyone want a mirror?"   


******

_On a side note, at Syaoran's birthday..._   


"Eh? What'd'you give me a mirror for?" Syaoran asked, confused during his birthday. He held up a large oval mirror.

"Hoe? You said you wished for a mirror at your last birthday," Sakura replied, cluelessly.

"When did I ever say that?" Syaoran retorted, sweat-dropping.

"You did!" Sakura stated stubbornly. "At my birthday, you said, 'go home and look into the mirror to find out what I wish for.' "

Syaoran fell head over heels. "Please tell me she's joking!"   


"Oh ho ho... Is Sakura-chan hopeless, or what?" Tomoyo said, laughing.

"Hoe-e! What are you laughing about," Sakura asked, hurt since her birthday present was being laughed at.   


* * *

  


**Wish-chan:** Yeah, pure fluff for Sakura's birthday. Just finished it in time for Sakura's birthday. Sorry, it's not that good since I typed it up in a few hours. I just realized today that it was April 1, Sakura's birthday. And I needed to give her a b-day present. This is still a part of New Trials and happens in the "Second Arc" of New Trials.   
  
  
  
  
  



	31. Chapter 28 My Prince Will Come

New Trials Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: My Prince Will Come**

_The next morning…_

"What a horrible weather to be holding a horse race!" Sakura exclaimed, trying to balance her sky blue umbrella in the turbulent wind.

"Oh dear! It will be impossible to video dear Sakura-chan in a cute new outfit in this frightful rainstorm," Tomoyo said in despair. She had heard about the race and insisted on following.

"I hope the race is still being held," Syaoran said. Then he rubbed his arms; the weather definitely got colder since yesterday. "Hey, can you pass me my jacket from the bag?"

"Sure." Sakura fumbled inside the bag where they packed away their lunches and other goodies for the day, taking out Syaoran's dark green jacket. Their fingers brushed as she handed it to him. Jumping, Sakura dropped the jacket onto the muddy ground. Her heart beat faster as she remembered the previous night. His quiet, yet forceful voice was still ringing in her ear saying,_ "Is that all you ever want to be to me? Just a good friend?"_

"What's the matter with you?" Syaoran asked, scowling as he picked up his clothing from the dripping mud in disgust.

"S-sorry," Sakura stammered. What did he mean by telling her about Li Leiyun, his cousin? Was it just an impulse drawn from the stormy weather? Or did it indicate that they were growing one step closer? Yet, he showed no sign of their conversation the previous night. Maybe guys did have a short term memory. Still, she couldn't believe he slept through her answer. But in another way, she was relieved that he had. If he had heard her answer, then what?   
  
  


As they entered the stable before the race began, they saw a pretty young woman with golden blonde hair sobbing into someone's shoulders. To their shock, it was Arima crying in Asuma's arms!

In between sobs, Akagi Arima said with her voice muffled in Tamemura Asuma's broad shoulder, "My horse, Snowy, got sick last night, because she was out in the rain too long, and she's being taken care of at the vet now… And I can't enter the race because, because I have no horse and…"

Stroking Arima's soft hair, Asuma soothed, "It's all right. You can still enter the race. You can borrow Midnight Star. You often practiced with him in the past, and he likes you. Don't be discouraged… It's not like you. You can still enter the race, so Arima, don't cry."

"I can borrow… Midnight Star?" Arima asked, swallowing a hiccup. Then she gazed intently at Asuma's handsome tanned face. "But why would you lend me your favorite horse? Isn't it better if I'm not in the race?"

"Arima, it doesn't work like that. I want my rival and best friend to race against, straight and fair. That adds to the excitement and thrill of horse racing—" Then, gazing up to the stable door, Asuma realized that a little audience had gathered to watch. He turned red. His arms dropped from around Arima.

Bolting straight up and quickly wiping off her tears on her pretty riding outfit, Arima stammered, "Ah… hi you guys… Err… The horse I was planning to race on got sick, so I was uh…"

"I offered to lend her Midnight Star, since Arima's used to riding on him ever since we were little," Asuma continued, adjusting his perfectly tailored riding jacket.

Everyone felt like they walked in on something private. Sighing, Sakura noted how only actresses could look beautiful when they cried. Nudging Syaoran, Sakura whispered, "I thought that they were sworn enemies or something, yesterday."

"Seems like we were mistaken," Syaoran answered back.

"Oh ho ho ho…" Tomoyo thought, "How sweet!"

"Well, I'll send someone to prepare our horses," Asuma said. "Li, Kinomoto-san, uh…" He realized he didn't know who the new girl holding a video camera was.

"Daidouji Tomoyo," Tomoyo said, smiling and bowing her head.   
  
"Nice to meet you, Daidouji-san. Well, see you on the race grounds. It's good to see you guys here, even in this miserable weather." Despite his friendly manner, Asuma stiffly walked out, clearly embarrassed for showing public affection to Arima.   
  
  


"Is it starting yet?" Sakura asked, eagerly looking at the race ring with round eyes. It was her first time watching a horse race. Since they were Asuma and Arima's guests, they got special seats in the front row. With her excitement, she was oblivious to the pouring rain shower.

"Yeah. See? The racers are in their positions." Syaoran pointed to the starting line where horses shuffled restlessly and the racers were stretching and adjusting the saddles and reins.

"Good luck, Tamemura-san! Akagi-san!" Sakura shouted, waving her hand, leaning over the railings like an overexcited little child. She tried to keep her blue hat from blowing off. She was wearing one of Tomoyo's new outfits along with a pretty, shimmery blue rain jacket made of thin, waterproof material and matching boots. Her golden brown hair was braided into two pigtails.

"Finally you can wear one of my outfits," Tomoyo commented in rapture.

BANG!!! The umpire shot off the gun.

The race began. Tamemura Asuma was on a silvery white stallion, his strong, muscular figure bent over with the rain pelting him. Close beside him followed Akagi Arima, her glossy wind tousled blonde hair blowing back from her face. Her eyes glimmered keenly as she rode the ebony black Midnight Star. The whole camera crewmen cast were focusing on her, and many "male" fans had gathered to watch, whistling and waving autograph papers. Many students from university and high school was there to support the two, not to mention the Seijou University cheerleading squad, who was screaming, "GO, GO! FIGHT FIGHT! L-O-V-E TAMEMURA!"   
  


"Wow! Look! They're so fast!" Sakura pointed and admired as the two riders galloped out of site. "Come, let's go follow their course." She ran to the next location that the racers would pass by. The expression on her face was of pure rapture and joy; despite the wetness, her eyes were twinkling and her cheeks were rosy. In fact, she had never looked so pretty in a while, since it was one of her fewer times that she actually forgot her worries and thoroughly enjoyed something else.

Wryly, Tomoyo noted that Syaoran was rather looking at Sakura than at the direction of the race with an odd expression. _Strange expression he's wearing_, Tomoyo noted. _I can't describe it; it's almost content and easygoing, yet wistful at the same time._

The first person to race past them was Arima, who was galloping at an unbelievable speed, so fast, she was a blur. Several meters behind her followed Asuma. They had finished the first lap.

The spectator's voice rang out, "Looks like Akagi, last year's second place champion is the first to turn the lap, followed by Tamemura, last year's first place. The other's are following far behind! Amazing! Never seen such wonderful horsemanship, Akagi! Very beautiful too. Akagi Arima is a popular actress these days and is starring in a new movie later this year. Go watch it!" Everyone laughed at the spectator, who was sidetracking.

  
"Can a person race that fast?" Sakura asked, as Midnight Star whizzed past her with Arima. The other racers were more than half a lap behind Arima.

Even Asuma was frowning as he galloped after her on his snowy white stallion, blinking through the thickening rain drops. He knew something was wrong with Arima. Even though she was talented, it was impossible to race that fast. He knew, out of all people; after all, he had raced against Arima since they were children. Over the growing meters, Asuma called out, "Arima! Your going too fast! Something's wrong!"

"What are you talking about? Jealous? I'm not going to lose to you this time!" Arima shouted back, feeling an exhilarating sensation as the wind and water soaked through her skin. Midnight Star's hooves clattered on the muddy ground. Never had she felt so triumphant while racing.   


"Do you sense something queer?" Syaoran asked, his eyes flickering to the horse that he had knew since his childhood in Hong Kong.

Nodding, Sakura grabbed onto her magic key hanging from a chain around her neck.   


On the next lap, Sakura leaned over the railings around the race course and tried to shout, "Akagi-san! You've got to stop—" Too late. Arima had already sped past her. There was no choice. As Asuma galloped shortly behind, Sakura called out, "Tamemura-san! Akagi-san is in danger! Midnight's acting strange—"

Slowing down his pace to talk to Sakura, Asuma replied, "I know! There's something wrong with Midnight Star. He's not his normal self. But she won't listen to me. If she keeps going at this speed… I don't wanna even think of it."

"I have a good idea! Just try to stay close behind Akagi-san, and I'll try to work things out!" Sakura said reassuringly. Yet inside, she wasn't so sure.

"Got it!" Asuma thundered off, following Arima and ignoring all the other racers around him._ I can't let anything happen to Arima!_   
  


"What do you plan on doing, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, drawing her jacket hood over her long hair to keep it out of her face.

"We can't do anything on the race course, with all the spectators. But we must stop Midnight Star and Akagi-san!" Running to another part of the course, Sakura stated, "I'm going to use the Loop to take Akagi-san off the race course!"   
  


After a while, Arima realized something was wrong. Where was she? This wasn't the race course. Had she taken a wrong turn since she was going too fast? The rain lashed at her, and she tried to peer at her surroundings. Everything was a blur. She had to slow down! "Whoa, boy, whoa. Midnight Star! Stop, good boy!" Yet Midnight Star didn't even pause.

A slow sense of panic rushed through her. What was happening? She hadn't felt this helpless since she was seven, when she took a wrong turn into the woods while she was on her little pony. And, it had been night time, so dark and scary. She felt so alone and frightened. Not even her horse could comfort her. Arima felt as if she were seven again, lost, hungry, and cold. Staying on Midnight Star was hard enough. Her golden hair was pasted to her face, and the horrible dampness soaked to her skin. Mud had splattered all over her new white riding pants. Where was everyone? She couldn't hold on much longer. Midnight's body was so slippery. Her head spun from the speed. She tried to wipe away her tears, but she couldn't take her hands off the horse reins.

Maybe she was being punished. Punished for being so selfish. Punished for being so mean to Asuma. He had been so nice to her. Yet, how had she treated him? It had always been that way. She was the selfish one. Back in elementary, she had been so jealous when Asuma won the Children's Horse Racing Contest, and the trophy. Yet, when she cried, he gave her his golden trophy. In middle school, they had a big argument before the Grand Championship. As they were about to tie for the race, he slowed his pace at the last moment, and she won. In high school, she went crazy over Kinomoto Touya. So, Asuma helped her with numerous plots and conspiracies to get Touya to like her. Asuma even pretended to have a crush on Nakuru to keep that annoying girl away from Touya. He spent hours reassuring her and taking her to do fun things when she cried because of her rejection. When she was scouted by agents to become a movie star, she knew that he disapproved of it. Yet, he helped her endlessly to prepare for the auditions. And she treated him like dirt, when she grew busy in her life as a star. They had their biggest argument even when she told him that she was going to quit racing, and that this was going to be her last race. Yet, when her horse got sick, he lent her his. During the race, he had told her to slow down, that something's wrong. And had she listened? Only, scorned him.

Now, she realized it. She loved him. She loved him ever since she first met him, through all their fights, growing up together, living next doors, coming to the stables after school, going home together… And she probably wouldn't live to confess it… She couldn't hold on any longer… It wouldn't be that bad to fall of a horse going this fast, would it? All the stories about famous racers who lost their use of arms and legs due to spine and neck damage flicker in her mind… Well…

"ARIMA!!!" Asuma shouted, galloping close behind her. "Can you hear me? Something's gone wrong, but what ever you do, hold on!"

Asuma! He came for her, after all. She sighed in relief. Then she remembered. Back when she was seven, when she had been lost in the woods, it was Asuma who had come to find her. Not her father, who was away at a Racing Tournament. Not her maids, who didn't care for her. Not her mother, who was obsessed with money and partying. It was Asuma, who had just been a little seven year old boy then. He had come riding on a snowy white pony, holding up a flashlight through the pitch, wet dark, calling her name, "Arima!"   
  


Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo came running through the forest. Sakura was holding out her staff. The Loop card had successfully removed them from the racing course to a secluded part of the countryside. Now, was the real problem. How could she catch Midnight Star, without hurting anyone, especially Akagi-san?

"Do you think it's possible to get Akagi-san off Midnight Star?" she asked Asuma, who had halted. He was breathing heavily, his sun bleached hair pasted to his forehead.

"If Akagi-san can jump off Midnight Star safely…" Syaoran trailed off.

"I'll ensure that," Asuma stated. "I'll do anything for her. I can't let her get hurt."

Seeing Asuma in such despair stirred a warmth in Sakura's heart. He seemed so sincere. "You must care for her very much," she said softly.

"Care for her?" Asuma said, giving a short bitter laughter. "Hell, I love that crazy girl. I always thought _that's_ obvious. The things I would do for her. But does she love me? No. She's always looking for someone better."

"Did you tell her your true feelings? Maybe she doesn't know," Sakura said.

"She knows that she just needs to flick a finger and I'll be at her feet. Tell her my true feelings? I already told her my true feelings, before we entered high school, and she rejected me flat. Then, I knew where I really stood. And that's good enough for me. I won't bother her or pressure her again. She's taking her own path; whether it's towards me or away from me, I leave it as her choice," Asuma stated, in a matter of fact way. Yet, he sounded awfully sad as he said this. "But, that doesn't stop me from being mad for her. Strange how friendship and love intertwines, isn't it?"

"Friendship and love…" Sakura pondered. "But doesn't friendship enforce love more?"

Embarrassed by what he said, Asuma stated, "Well, I won't let anything bad happen to her. Can you use your magic thingy, so that Arima passes this place one more time?"

Nodding, Sakura used the Loop. To Arima's surprise, she returned to the original starting point when she first entered the woods and was speeding towards Asuma, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo once more. Hadn't she already passed them a while ago? What was happening?

"Arima!" Asuma called out. "I'm going to take a short cut to the other side of these woods! You take the long way around. I'll be waiting for you by the pond there! And when you reach me, jump off Midnight Star!"

"What?! I can't jump!" Arima shouted, trying to blink away the tear drops mixed with rain.

"Yes you can! I know you can. I'll catch you, Arima, trust me. All right? All you have to do is jump at the right moment, and leave the rest to me. Everything will be all right!"

"Okay!" Midnight Star had already raced off with Arima, fading into a black spot, shimmering in the rain. Arima had to trust Asuma.   
  


"Do you think this will work?" Sakura asked, as they waited by the pond on the other side of the forest by taking a short cut. Her heart pounded as she waited for the ferocious Midnight Star and Arima to appear out of the woods. She gripped her pink staff tightly, in the other hand holding the Woody card.

On his snow white horse, Asuma waited, sweating heavily despite the murky cold rain. There was only one chance.

Tomoyo stood a little distance away from the road, (out of danger zone) still videotaping. Above them, on a tree branch stood Syaoran, holding out his sword and ward papers, just in case.

Finally they could hear the distant thundering of horse hooves coming from the forest. Midnight Star emerged, out into the clearing. Arima was barely holding on, clenching her eyes shut.

As Arima approached the pond, everything else was a blur… Only Asuma's sturdy, strong figure, galloping towards her on a pure white stallion was vivid… He was about to brush past her… JUMP!

Keeping a firm grip on his horse with his knees, Asuma spread out his arms, catching hold of Arima. From the impact, they fell off the horses together and rolled off to the side of the muddy ground. Arima murmured pressing her nose into Asuma's damp shirt, "You caught me, 'Suma."

"Of course I did," Asuma replied, holding her tightly in his arms, as if he was afraid to let go.

Half delirious, half remembering her childhood, Arima whispered, "Knew you would come for me on a snow white horse… Suma… Don't wanna be lost any more… I was so scared."

"You're not lost anymore, Arima. I found you. I'm here with you," Asuma whispered back.   


  
Meanwhile, without stopping when Arima jumped off, Midnight Star pounded off, straight ahead. He neighed in fury as he realized that he had splashed into the pond, and lashed out his limbs to clamber out. Then, a glowing light blazed around him. At that moment, Midnight Star sprouted large feathered wings. A cloud of jet black feathers swirled around in the wind. As Midnight Star tossed his head, they saw that a sharp crystal horn from the center of his forehead glowed.

"Wow! What a beautiful creature!" Tomoyo exclaimed, as she saw the Midnight Star had transformed into a marvelous ebony black unicorn.

"It says in the Five Force Scroll: The Unicorn, a rebellious, wild creature that has taken form of an ordinary black stallion for years; though it may seem uncontrollable, it has a sensitive, timid nature inside and it is best not to anger or intimidate it," Sakura read out from the Five Force Scroll. One more, she thanked the Kaitou Magician for returning the Scroll to her.

"Well, how are we gonna catch it?" Syaoran shouted, leaning over from the tall tree branch.

As the midnight black unicorn tried to escape from the muddy pond, Sakura shouted, "Woody! Keep the Unicorn from escaping!"

Immediately, vines entwined around the Unicorn's body and legs. It struggled and whinnied, spreading out its vast wings, and tore away from the Woody. Angrily, it tilted its proud head, and soared up to the sky, his ebony black mane blowing in the wind. In the cloudy dark sky, his crystal horn glimmered. His wild coal black eyes were ablaze.

_Quick, think Sakura_. Sakura forced herself to act. Quickly, her eyes darted to the tree that Syaoran was standing on. Deftly, she shimmied up the slippery wet tree, pulling herself onto the highest branch.

"What do you think you're doing?" Syaoran shouted up as the Unicorn soared down towards them, speeding down to the tree. Taking this moment, Sakura jumped down from her position on the branch, landing half on the mystical creature's back. For a second, she dangled dangerously in the air with one leg over the Unicorn's back and the other hanging midair. One of her shoes slipped off, splashing down into the ground far below.

Enraged, the Unicorn tried to throw Sakura off, soaring higher and higher into the sky. Desperately, she held onto its neck with both hands.

"Kinomoto! Stupid! You're gonna fall off!" Asuma shouted. Everyone gazed up at the sky in suspense and horror.

Midnight Star, alias the Unicorn ferociously tore through the air, trying to toss Sakura off. Still she hung on, though the wetness made it impossible to balance her body. Clinging onto the horse's neck, Sakura whispered in the Unicorn's ear, "I don't want you to get hurt. Calm down, good boy. It's all right, Midnight Star. It's gonna be all right."

"But that's not Midnight Star! It's a Dark Force!" Syaoran shouted hysterically from the tree branch he was standing on. That insane girl only learned how to ride a horse the previous day! And what was she trying to do, ride on a wild, crazy flying horse? Either she was gonna fall down and die, or he was gonna die in the process from a heart attack! _Calm down,_ he told himself.

Closing his eyes, he murmured, "Good boy, Midnight Star. We've known each other for a long time. Don't do this. You're not gonna throw Sakura off. You're not naturally violent. Please, listen to Sakura. Come back to the gentle, spirited soul that you were, Midnight Star." As he said this, he sent out his aura to the Unicorn.

For a second, the Unicorn ceased its turbulent tantrum and seemed to listen. This was the moment Sakura needed to properly balance herself on the horse's back. Carefully, she stroked the Unicorn's mane. "Thank you Midnight Star. I knew that you were good. You don't mind returning to a card now?"

The Unicorn whinnied agreeably in response and soared through the air gently, and smoothly. The wildness in his eyes slowly disappeared, returning with warmth and gentle spirit.

Syaoran closed his eyes, as he felt the cool breeze of wind sweep over him. It was okay now. Midnight Star had silently consented to return to a card. Sakura has managed as usual.   
  
  


"That's one amazing girl," Asuma stated, leaning Arima against the tree that Syaoran was watching Sakura from.

"Yeah. Sakura's always been that way," Syaoran agreed wholeheartedly. She handled the matter on her own. Imagine anyone jumping from a tree onto a mad unicorn, and managing to stay on, let alone control it! Only Sakura would manage.

"I can see why you like her so much." Asuma grinned in relief as he watched the Unicorn nuzzle against Sakura in the air. Midnight Star, his favorite horse. Well, he had always known that there was more to that stallion then he anticipated.

Syaoran placed a hand on the rough bark of the tree, then tightened his grip. "I told her… I told her I had no feelings for her."

"Really?" Asuma raised an eyebrow, yet didn't sound relatively shocked. "When?"

"Last winter."

"Why would you do something like that?" Asuma asked, reflecting surprise, though taking it more calmly than Syaoran had expected.

"Why would I do something like that…" Syaoran murmured, not really answering the question.

"Ha. And why is she staying at your apartment? Why did you bring her to the stables? Why do you always watch her with that kinda expression?"

Syaoran hung his head, then looked down from the tree. "What expression. Never mind. When did you make all these observations, Tamemura-san? I only introduced her to you yesterday."

"Leiyun would have done the same." Heaving a remorseful sigh, Asuma commented, "Well, it finally stopped raining. God, I owe that girl and you Arima's life. I'll always be grateful for that. And before I criticize anything about your problems, I better do something with mine." He gazed at Arima with a wistful expression.

"You're still crazy about her, even after she rejected you, years ago," Syaoran pointed out.

"Obviously. And I can't even do anything about it…" Then, giving a brief laugh, Asuma said, "Strange. When has the little boy who used to challenge me to races and lost all the time grown into someone I can talk about my love problems to?"

Syaoran gave a rueful shrug, and looked up again to see how Sakura was managing.   
  
  


Meanwhile, with full force Sakura held out her star headed staff. "Spirit of the dark forces! I, Sakura command you! Return to a new shape under contract. Sakura Card!"

The Unicorn illuminated a hazy light, then shot out brilliant barbs of light in all directions. Then, the magnificent black stallion slowly succumbed and materialized into a card.

Sakura held the Unicorn card to her heart. On the front was a picture of a beautiful glossy jet black stallion with a pointed crystal horn and wings. At that moment, she shouted, "HOEEEEEEEE!" She had forgotten that she was midair, since she had been riding the Unicorn. Now that it was turned into a card, she was high up in the sky. Desperately, she kicked out her legs. Heedless, she fell straight down, on the way grabbing Syaoran's leg to stop her from falling.

"What the heck are you trying to do?" Syaoran screamed as he lost balance from the tree branch. "Let go of my leg!" He tried to hold on to the tree trunk, but it only resulted him falling into the pond, along with her.   
  


_//SPLASH//SLASH//_

Sweat-dropping, Tomoyo peered over the pond. "Hey, are you two okay?"

Sputtering, Syaoran and Sakura swam up to the ground.

Very crossly, Syaoran asked looking through the wet bangs that covered half his face, "Now, did you have to drag me into the pond, too? I was already wet enough."

"Sorry. At least we dropped into the pond, or else, we would have broken our necks," Sakura said, smiling and heaving herself up to the ground.

"Wonderful how you can find a good point of falling into a pond," Syaoran grumbled, squeezing the water out of his polo shirt.

Ignoring him and turning to Asuma, she said, "Tamemura-san, I'm really sorry, but I think your horse was not really a horse."

Shaking his head ruefully, Asuma replied, "It's all right. I always knew that horse was a wee bit too old. He's been around for ages. Just make sure that Midnight Star stays happy and treat him nice. We've been through a lot together, but I'm sure you'll be a great new mistress. That's all I care about; just that my horse is content."

"Hmm, said like a true racer," Tomoyo stated, approvingly. She had concluded that horse racing was her new favorite sports. Why? So much action to tape! Chuckling softly to herself, she noted that Syaoran looked very cute with his chestnut brown locks hanging limp against his head, dripping with water.

"I'm just curious about one thing," Sakura said, staring at her new card. "How did you realize there's something wrong with Midnight Star, since you don't have any special powers, do you?"

"You don't need to have special powers to know if there's anything wrong with something you love or care for," Syaoran confirmed, still trying to dry himself up.

"Li's right," Asuma said, smiling. "Magic isn't just present in solid form. It appears in subtle ways, such as in nature and everyone's lives. I love racing and I really care for my horses, as well as Arima's safety. When something's gone wrong, I can sense it with my inner self. That's the second face of magic in our world. It's not concrete magic, but just the specialties of human nature."

"Wow… I never thought of it that way," Sakura replied, thinking deeply. "Actually, after things were under control and I was soaring through the air on Midnight Star's back, I had a wild sort of elation as the wind blew on my face. I felt free as I flew higher and higher into the air, released from all the bonds and pressure on earth. It was a exhilarating feeling, as if I was in a fairy land."

Asuma stared at the card that Sakura was holding. "To think he wasn't a real horse, after all, but actually a unicorn…"

"Wait, are you all right, Akagi-san?" Sakura asked, concerned, turning to Arima.

Arima swayed as she took a deep breath to comprehend what had just happened. Had she just seem humans and horses flying around? Or did she have a head concussion? "I'm fine!"

Protectively, Asuma held her close against him. "It's all right Arima. You don't have to be a perfectionist all the time."

Looking up at him, Arima whispered, "Okay. Then don't think I'm a sissy or anything, and you know I've never done this before… but I think I'm gonna faint."

And Arima grew limp in Asuma's strong arms as her head rolled to the side. He smiled as he looked down at the peaceful sleeping face streaked with mud and rain drops, and her bright golden blonde hair hanging limp around her face. To the others, he stated, "It's getting late. I think we better forget the race. It's probably over by now, anyway. My house is near by. Do you three want to come as well?"

******

The "house" turned out to be a grand mansion even bigger than Tomoyo's. They were all completely in awe. Arima was laid gently on a spare bed. Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran were able to take steaming baths in marble bathrooms and eat a scrumptious 5 course meal. They all borrowed some extra clothes, since theirs were all wet from falling into the pond. While they waited for Arima to gain her conscience, they admire Asuma's many gold, silver, and bronze trophies and medals decorating various rooms, along with framed photos of different races, ranging from Asuma as a little boy, to a young man.   
  


Finally, Arima stirred. Sakura bent over concerned. The others were outside the room. Yawning, Arima asked, "What's the matter? Wait a second. Why am I here? The race—"

Silently, Sakura murmured a secret apology for using the Erase card to erase Arima's memory. Then she stammered an excuse, "Ah… Well, during the race, you went off course, and Tamemura-san followed you… And you fell off."

"Oh." Arima looked down. "Asuma saved me, didn't he? I remember glimpses of rain and forests, and my horse going too fast. And a tall, handsome figure on a white horse." Sitting up on the bed, Arima faced Sakura. "You're a girl. You don't mind if I talk to you, right?"

Sakura looked at Arima's small, pretty face. She wasn't an empty-headed beauty either. There was wittiness behind those large bright eyes and a sense of humor as her soft lips curved into a smile. She looked like an angel with her wavy fair hair clouded around her, falling softly onto her white nightgown. No wonder she was so popular on TV.

"Did you ever wonder when your prince would come along and save you?" Arima asked, hugging her knees with a child-like wistful air. "I did. When I was little, I used to dream my prince would come on a snowy white stallion, and whisk me away. I always wondered, where he was, what he was doing, who he was. It's childish, yet have you ever wondered, Kinomoto-san?"

"My prince?" Sakura closed her eyes. For a split second, she saw a silhouette of a tall young man sitting straight up on a majestic stallion, his chestnut hair and flowing cape blowing in the wind. She giggled as she pictured her "Prince Charming." Then she shook her head, distorting the image. Why did she see Syaoran's face?

"I was such a fool. You may think I always had a perfect life. Well, I used to be poor. All the luxuries in my life came after my little brother was born, when I was around seven. I still remember wishing so bad for extravagance and riches when I was a little girl, when I didn't have pretty clothes, lots of toys, good food, a pretty house. Then, father was successful in business with Asuma's father and struck it rich. That's how we live in a big mansion and have plenty of money now. My little brother, Tomaki, your classmate doesn't know about being poor. As you can tell, he's spoilt rotten because my parents wanted to give him everything I didn't have when I was a child. Aki thinks the world of himself. In ways, I'm jealous that my little brother lived in such a sheltered world." Arima brushed away her silky wavy hair from her face. "I used to hate Asuma when I was little. He had a little pony and everything since he was three. I couldn't win a single race against him. But I continued practicing to beat him. It's always been a one-sided competition. I would always be struggling and fighting, while he'll always look over me, smiling. I hated it."

"But from what I saw, I always thought he liked you," Sakura interjected.

"I don't even know why I'm saying all this to you. Liked me?" Arima looked up with rather a dreamy sad expression. "Maybe. He told me he liked me, right before we entered high school. I scorned him and rejected him cruelly. I told him I liked Kinomoto Touya. Yet even then, I knew deep in my heart that I was afraid. Afraid of losing his friendship if I took a wrong step even if I loved him. Well, he hasn't mentioned it since then, though we always stayed friends. But if he really cared for me, he would have said something to me again. Yet, we're in college now, and he hasn't said anything. We've moved on with our lives. Me as an actress, him as a champion racer. I've dated and hung around with many guys, some of them popular good looking actors. Strangely none of them feel right for me. I guess no one feels the same after knowing Asuma. Still, what's gone is gone."

"You don't really mean that, do you?" A soft man's voice came from the bedroom doorway.

Blinking, Arima looked up. Asuma leaned against the doorway, looking very handsome with his flannel shirt half buttoned and one hand casually in his pocket. Then, Asuma briskly strode across the room and knelt down beside her bedside. "Don't reject me a second time, Arima. You know the only person I ever cared for is you. Do you know how hurt I was when you rejected me? I vowed to myself that I would never ask until I really deserved you. I was half tempted to bash Kinomoto Touya's head out when he refused you. Yet I couldn't do that. I didn't want to hurt you, even if you hurt me. But tell me, can you reject me a second time?"

"Asuma…" Arima's eyes flooded with tears as she buried her head into his broad shoulders. "Asuma… I always dreamed my prince on a white stallion would come for me… And I didn't know who he was… I was lost. But now I know. I should have known since long ago. My prince is you, Asuma."

"What are you talking about?" Asuma whispered, stroking Arima's golden hair.

"I remember, when I was seven, and I was lost in the forest behind the stables. It was night time, and no one came looking for me in that miserable weather. But someone came for me on a snowy white pony. And it was you, Asuma. You've always come for me when I'm in despair." Arima looked up into Asuma's eyes. "You know, I didn't even like racing at first. I only started learning because I wanted to beat you. But now, I love it… And I cherished all the days we spent together. But that's gone now." Slowly, Arima ran her hand through Asuma's unruly sand brown hair. "You're wrong. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."

"Don't talk like that Arima. You're the most beautiful, talented, intelligent girl I've ever seen in my life. And I'm not gonna let you go a second time," Asuma placed his hand on her soft cheeks, gazing straight into her eyes with burning desire. "'Cause I love you Akagi Arima, and I'm proud to say it."   
  
  


"How romantic!" Tomoyo sighed, as she closed the room door and dabbed the corner of her eye with a lace handkerchief.

Nodding Sakura commented, "I'm so glad things worked out for them." Placing her hands on her cheeks, she murmured, "'Asuma, you're my prince on a white stallion…' It's like a fairy tale! But I admit it. Tamemura-san is soooo handsome, manly, and dashing."

"I agree completely! Did you see him racing? He's so tall, muscular, and nice as well! Any girl would die for him," Tomoyo backed up.

"Girls are so sentimental," Syaoran said dryly, running his finger through his damp hair, wet from a shower.

"You're just jealous," Sakura remarked wryly. "If you had a heart, you'll see how emotionally touching and beautiful the situation is," Sakura replied. "Oh! I have a good idea." From the corner she drew out two cards. "Flowery! Bubble! Bring beauty and happiness around the couple!"

Immediately, rainbow bubbles and fragrant flowers floated around Arima and Asuma, who didn't even realize it.

"Ho ho… How Sakura-ish to use the cards that way," Tomoyo noted.

Then, slightly frowning, Sakura said, "It's really strange. I used the Erase card on Akagi-san, yet she still remembers part of what happened at the race. She remembers what Tamemura-san did for her and everything."

"Ah, the power of love conquers everything," Tomoyo announced, star-eyed.

Laughing, Sakura threw a cushion at her friend. "Gosh, that's soooo corny!"

"I'm glad you know that, too," Syaoran said solemnly, trying to keep a straight face. "Though, since it's you, I was a little afraid you may not know the difference. GAH!!!"

He dodged a cushion as Sakura shouted, "What do you mean by that?!"

There was a crash as the cushion knocked over one of the priceless heirloom porcelain vases in the room in Asuma's mansion.

"Uh oh!" The three exclaimed.   
  
"It's your fault!" Sakura and Syaoran shouted in unison, pointing accusingly at each other.

******

After school, the next day, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Sakura headed back to the stables.

"I bet Tamemura-san and Akagi-san are getting along beautifully now that they know each other's true feelings," Sakura commented.

"I really admire them," Tomoyo replied, holding up her V-8. "They make such a cute couple." They entered the stables and sweat-dropped.   
  


"What do you mean you didn't finish the papers for English class?" Arima shrieked, throwing a handful of papers at Asuma.

"Well, half of it was your duty, wasn't it? It's a partner assignment!" Asuma retorted, glaring at her through the papers flying everywhere and kicking a trough violently, causing the wood to splinter into pieces.

"You know I was busy with the race and the new move shooting! I didn't have time!"

"Ha, so it's always my fault, is it! Be that way, you snobbish brat!"

"IDIOT!" Arima whacked her hand down at Asuma, who ducked beneath her legs, then threw a handful of straw at her from behind.

"Ugh!" Arima sputtered. Bits of hay stuck out from her perfectly styled hair. Everyone stifled giggles. Even the horses in the stables seemed to guffaw. "How dare you, Tamemura Asuma! I have to go to a dinner meeting tonight with important producers!"

Seeing Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran, Asuma quickly turned around with an angelic expression different from the deep scowl he had been wearing before, "Hi! Good to see you guys again. Did you get home safely, last night? It was pretty late."

"Yes, thank you. We're sorry about the race," Tomoyo said. "We heard someone else won."

"It's all right. Arima and I can compete and win in other races," Asuma said. "Oh did you hear?"

Arima said, genuinely smiling, "I'm not going to quit racing yet. I love it too much. And I love being in the stables with Asuma. My manager said as long as it doesn't disrupt my schedule too much, he doesn't mind if I continue racing, at least for a hobby. Oh yeah. Me and Asuma are officially going out now!"

"That's great!" they all exclaimed.

"God save me," Asuma commented, jokingly, yet slung a muscular arm around Arima's slim waist.   
  


"'NEE-CHAN!!! Did you hear, did you hear?" Someone shouted, running into the stables and grabbing Arima's suit sleeve.

"Show more respect for you older sister, Aki," Arima scolded, pinching the boy's cheek.

"'Nee-chan~ I'm not a baby!" Akagi Tomaki complained. Then he straightened up, noticing other visitors, and flicked back his glossy silvery blonde hair, flashing a 100-watt smile.

"Aki-kun?" Sakura exclaimed. What was her classmate doing here? Oh yeah, he was Arima's little brother! She could see the resemblance in looks, yet—

"Right on! Akagi Tomaki, captain of the basketball team, Tybalt in the school production, and class president! Well, what are you doing here, Sakura-chan? Don't tell me you came to visit me?" Aki exclaimed self-assuredly, placing a hand over his chest. "I'm touched!"

"My modest brother," Arima said, sarcastically. "What are you doing here, anyway? You never come to the stables."

"Ha ha. Top news. There's gonna be the "Best Couple Contest." And the finalists will be able to participate in the new movie that you're starring in, 'nee-chan."

"Great. How wonderful. Now, don't tell me you're going to enter," Arima said in a dangerously low tone.

With starry eyes, Aki turned to Sakura, grabbing both her hands. "Sakura-chan, enter the Best Couple Contest me!"

"Hoe-e? I uhh…" Sakura stammered. _I can't enter a 'Best Couple Contest' with Aki-kun! I hardly even know him! Sure, I've seen him around a lot, like at the Winter Wonderland, the Spring Carnival Circus, the musical rehearsals, but…_

POW!!! Arima punched Aki's head. "Don't even think about it. Now go home. You have math tutor in ten minutes."

"Spoilsport," Aki muttered, rubbing his head. "You're just jealous that I might become a more famous idol than you because of my great looks." Again, he flipped back his glossy blonde hair, which cost him 200,000 yen to style each month.   


When Aki was driven off in his private limousine, Arima turned to Sakura and Syaoran and grabbed each of their hands. "I've got a big favor to ask. You don't mind right? Good. (Leaving no chance for an answer.) Well, can you two enter the Best Couple Contest together?"

"WHAT?!" Sakura and Syaoran shouted.

"Please? I know that Aki's gonna enter, and he's got a good chance of winning. And I don't think I'll be able to bear filming in the same movie as him. But you two have a better chance, because you guys had a modeling contract in New York right? You guys have experience together." Arima stared at them pleadingly.

"I think it's a great idea!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "I was already thinking about it. See, I already have the application forms. 'All teen couples between the age of 13 and 18 are valid applicants, along with the required photos and application papers.' The accepted candidates would be announced at a later date to compete in a couple competition to choose the best couple in Japan. The winning couple will film in the popular new movie being released this winter, starring Akagi Arima. If you don't do it with Syaoran, you'll have to enter with Aki, Sakura-chan. So, it's better to agree to this. Anyway, I'll be the manager!"

"Hoe." Sakura sweat-dropped. "But we're not a _couple_!"

"That doesn't matter. You can _pretend_ to be one," Tomoyo stated.   
  


Later on as everyone was about to leave, Arima called out, "Hey Sakura—I can call you by your first name, right?"

"Yes, Akagi-san?" Sakura asked. She genuinely liked Arima. Despite the fact that she was a famous actress, she didn't show it. She was just like a normal big sister or something.

"Thanks for listening to my problems last time. I really hope we can become close friends. Or if you ever need older female advise, have boy problems, fashion problems, or any other girl's dilemma, come to me, anytime." Arima held out a peace sign with her fingers and winked. "Hey, heard you're living with Li. Way to go!"

"Hoe-e!" Sakura blushed red, then grinned. She was really glad that she met Arima. Akagi Arima was one cool young woman/actress/racer.

******

"Cool! The Best Couple Contest!" Chiharu exclaimed at school. "And the winners get to be in the same movie as the talented, beautiful actress, Akagi Arima? I want to enter! Yoo hoo! Takashi-kun!"

"What?" Takashi asked, nonchalantly. "Another contest? Sure, why not." Yawning, his head drooped over his desk again.

"Wow… he's not making another story up," Tomoyo commented to Naoko.

"Yeah. Yamazaki-kun's rather been quiet lately. Personally, I think it's because Chiharu's been showing interest in other guys. Remember? She went crazy over that Kaitou Magician while he was on the news every day back then," Naoko replied.

"Kaitou-kun?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Eh?" Naoko raised an eyebrow and pushed up her glasses.

"Umm, nothing…" Sakura turned red.

"And today, Chiharu-chan said that Aki-kun looked like a model," Naoko continued.

"Oh ho ho. So this is an opportunity to bring Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun together again," Tomoyo said.

Akagi Tomaki ran up to Sakura, waving the application form. "Did you consider my offer?"

"Huh? Oh… I…" Sakura stumbled, turning red. How could she decline it?

"She's already entering with me," Syaoran told Aki coolly.

"WHAT?!" Aki hit the roof.

A quick buzzing went around the students. "Psst! Did you hear, Li-san and Kinomoto-san are entering the Best Couple Contest."

"They were a couple?!"

"I guess!"

******

As Syaoran and she rollerbladed home from school, Sakura stated flatly, "I never said I'm gonna enter the contest with you."

"I never said that you had to," he replied indifferently.

"Oh ho ho ho. Of course you two will!" Tomoyo exclaimed, jumping out from behind the bushes.

Syaoran and Sakura flipped over backwards on their rollerblades. "Where did you come from, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Video taping as usual. Anyway, let's get started on your application sheets. And of course, I'll be your manager. Oh yeah. Cute. Didn't know you two rollerbladed to and from school."   
  


As they sat down in Syaoran's apartment living room, Tomoyo commented, "So, you two have been living alone, *together* for some time. Oh, I'm not implying anything. Ho ho ho. Anyway, I already filled out the basic data page, with all the name, age, birthday, etc. page. All that's left are the photos and the questions page."

"Sigh… It sounds too complicated," Sakura said. "Who else is applying?"

******

Akagi Tomaki was in deep thought. He really wanted to win the Best Couple contest, since that would ensure him a role in the new movie his sister was filming. Too bad Sakura was entering with someone else. Aloud, he lamented, "Ah, it's a sin to be this handsome. There's no one good enough for me."

Erika's ears pricked. She whispered to Eron, her twin brother, "Hey, did you hear about that new contest that everyone's raving about?"

"Yeah. So?" Eron asked, raising an elegant eyebrow. "Don't tell me…" Too late.

Erika ran up to Tomaki, putting on her sweetest smile. "Hey, Aki-kun. You have no one to enter the contest with, right? Do you want to enter with me?"

"You?" Aki stopped a moment to ponder over it. Erika was very pretty, had a good figure, and was popular among the guys. He had a good chance of winning with her, if anyone else. "Okay!"

Sweat-dropping, Eron commented, "I thought it was the Best 'Couple' Contest, meaning boyfriend/girlfriend sorta relationship."

"Oh, it doesn't matter as long as we win!" Aki and Erika retorted. "And you can be our manager! Start filling out the application sheets."

******

From the application paper sheet, Tomoyo read out, "Next question. What are your favorite activities and pastimes together?" She opened up her laptop, preparing to type up the answer, during break at school.

"Hmm…" Sakura and Syaoran pondered together. They were already stuck!

"Does capturing cards count?" Syaoran asked.

"C'mon. We can't tell 'em that," Sakura said. "Err… how about searching through old documents to find out about the past."

Quickly, Tomoyo typed, '_They enjoy rollerblading together and also_ (hmm… Tomoyo thought) _cooking_.' Well, they did cook meals together. Tomoyo called out, "Next question. What was your most romantic moment together?"

"Romantic? Um, I, let's see…" Sakura squeaked. Then, her face started to flame red. When she cried in his arms after Yukito's rejection of her. When he came back to Japan to save her. When they stood on the cliff together at camp, watching the sunrise. When…   
  


From the other side came Erika's clear voice. "Aki-kun and my most romantic moment was one starry evening, as we were walking down the sandy shores of the beach. The only sound was the distant cries of seagulls and the crashing of powerful waves…"

Eron was trying his best to write it out, while Aki kept on adding unnecessary details out of the top of his head. "Her beautiful golden eyes were lit by the moonlight, and her thick, wavy hair blew gently into my face…"

Dryly, Eron commented, "Will you two tone down your romantic fantasies a bit? It's obvious _someone_ has been reading too much shoujo manga for ideas."   
  


Lowering her voice, Sakura asked, "Since when were Aki and Erika a couple?"

"It's only temporarily for the contest," Tomoyo replied smiling. "It seems as if the only real couple entering is Yamazaki-kun and Chiharu-chan. Unless you guys finally admit your feelings to each other, which is highly unlikely. (Sakura and Syaoran guffawed.) So, what's you guys' most romantic moment? Just make one up, if you can't think of one."

"Hmm, let's see… How about when we first met?" Syaoran asked.

"Ha ha. Yeah. You gave me death glares, insulted, and used physical violence on me. How _romantic_," Sakura said sarcastically.

"Sheesh. I'm just trying to help," Syaoran muttered. "How can we have a romantic moment when we're not even a couple?"

_I have no feelings for you…_ Syaoran's words echoed in Sakura's ears. It was only a couple of months ago, last December, yet, it seemed so long ago, in a haze. A lot had happened since then, however.

Shaking her head, Tomoyo made up an answer, typing it up. Those two were hopeless! _One of Sakura and Syaoran's romantic moments was on the top of a cliff in the stark of dawn, watching the fiery and beautiful crimson sunrise, as they let out the truths of their hearts…_ "Anyway, next question. What do you like best about him/her? Each of you have to give an answer."

"Eh?" Syaoran tried to stop his ears from turning red. He couldn't say anything! Then he stated in a bored tone, "I like her ability to make it to school just on time, every single day. Oh her omelet rice specialty's pretty good."

"What?" Sakura fumed inside. _So, that's the best point he could think about me?_ When she thought about him, she saw his straightforward amber eyes under level dark eyebrows, a melting smile, glossy chestnut brown hair. He was strong, tall, athletically coordinated, kind-hearted, sincere… but… Out loud, she stated, "I like his ability to do his homework, vacuum the house, and cook dinner at the same time."

Sweat-dropping, Tomoyo commented, "I don't exactly think that was what this question was asking for. Anyway, next question is: Can you describe the personality traits, good and bad, of him/her?"

"He's self-centered," Sakura stated without hesitation.

"She's stubborn."

"Hot-tempered."

"Dense."

"A lazy, frustrating, late sleeper who won't wake up even if there's an elephant stampede."

"A sheltered girl who's scared of everything including ghosts, thunderstorms, and the dark."

"A reserved, aloof, indifferent, cold-hearted jerk."

"A cry-baby."

"Stop, stop, STOP!" Tomoyo cried. "It's GOOD and bad personality traits." Yet, Sakura and Syaoran were glaring at each other with flaming fury.

"Oh dear. Are you two entering the 'Best' Couple Contest or the 'Worst' Couple Contest?" Erika asked callously as she walked by.

"SHUT UP!" Sakura and Syaoran retorted.

******__

_Sigh. I didn't have to say all those insulting things about Syaoran, for the application form. I wasn't being truthful. There's so many things I like about Syaoran, yet those little things aren't why I like him. I like him because he is himself. _Sakura held out her charcoal critically, and continued to sketch with swift, free lines during art class, releasing her frustration._ But there's so many differences between us two._

Last class, the art teacher had informed them to draw something that captured spirit and life. Carefully, Sakura drew out her pastel set and began coloring her piece. She really liked how it had turned out.

"Wow, Sakura-chan! That's really nice!" Rika exclaimed.

"Really, it makes me feel as if I'm part of the picture," Chiharu added.

"Ah, thanks. It's not that good…" Sakura said bashfully.

The art teacher announced, "Okay, when you're finished, hand in your pieces to the front and I'll hang them on the wall.   
  


During break, Sakura heard a murmur among the students in front of the art class, as they were looking at the class 3-2 exhibit.

"Cool! There's two same pieces on the wall, right next to each other!" Someone exclaimed.

"Not the same, but similar. They're very good though. Who's is it?" Another person said.

"One of them is Kinomoto-san's. You know, the girl playing Juliet in the school production."

"Hoe?" Sakura pushed her way through the crowd to have a better look at the exhibit. Then, she saw two almost identical art pieces. They both had focused   
on a jet black horse half jumping under a stormy sky. Yet, one was done in pastel and one in watercolor. Sakura's pastel piece had more detail, precision, and toning, yet the other person's watercolor piece better captured the ruthless lines, movement, and spirit with bolder, swifter, and coarser lines. What was stranger was that in her picture, way back in the distance, she had included a girl with golden brown hair, leaning on a fence, watching the horse. And the other picture also had a person with dark brown hair standing in the way distance so that he was only a speck. Who could have drawn that art piece, so similar to her own?

"Sakura-chan, do you know who drew the other one?" Rika asked. "It's a really strange coincidence. When the art teacher told us to draw something that capture movement and spirit, someone thought of the same thing as you."

"I drew it because the black stallion is supposed to symbolize the spirit of the wind, restlessness, desire for freedom and rebellion. But I don't know who drew the other one," Sakura said.

"I did," someone said in a clear voice.

Turning around, Sakura searched through the crowds until she saw Syaoran standing out. "You?" she squeaked. No wonder. After all, they went to see the race together and everything. Yet, how could he draw the same thing as her, despite the different techniques?

"It's really strange," Chiharu commented. "It seems that Sakura-chan and Li-kun have more in common than they think they do."

"Eh?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow. Then he stared back at the pictures. _Didn't I always point out we're so different? Then why did she draw practically the same thing as me, out of the top of her head…_   
  


From way behind them, Erika stared at the pictures with burning hazel-gold eyes.

"They are more similar than they would like to admit," Eron murmured into her ear.

******

  
Wish-chan: Well, Arima and Asuma hooked up. Maybe our favorite couple would take example. Cough cough. ^_^. The Unicorn... I always wanted to ride on a flying horse. Oh yeah, one point I would like to make. I think it's so cute that people think they're different from each other, yet inside, they're really similar after all, though they express things differently. Anyway, more S+S will be coming. Sigh... Don't all of us wish our prince would come to us on a pure white stallion. (star-eyes.) Oh yeah, Asuma and Arima would reappear in the future. (As I say all my characters will. Hee hee.) Hmm, I'm sorry I'm always mentions things and go back to them several chapters later. The Best Couple Contest is an example. The results of who are accepted candidates will arrive by mail to them a month later, so other things will happen in between. Yeah, and the school production will be performed after S+S's summer vacation. On TV, they always carry things out in one episode. (For example, if they did the school production, they would incorporate the whole audtion, getting ready, and performance into one episode.) Yet, I want the sequence to flow better in this story, because of course if there's a musical production, they would rehearse for months. Of course, it their's a contest, it will take some time to get things ready. And other things would happen in the meanwhile. Yeah, that's my point. I know it must be hard to keep track. !_! But understand!   


Visit my webside at www.geocities.com/wishluv. Comments cherished at hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com. The longer the e-mails, the better!!!   
  
  



	32. Chapter 29 Never Want You To Hurt Digi:...

New Trials Chapter 29 var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 yviR='us';yfiEA(0); 

**Chapter 29: Never Want You To Hurt**

  
~~~~~~ 

_It's so dark… I can't see anything._

A rasping voice whispered, "Run, my Cherry Blossom. Run away from us. But you can't hide, you can't escape." 

A stitch formed on Sakura's side as she continued to run._ I can't breathe…_

Something slashed down at her. She screamed as tearing pain etched through her body. She tried to block it with her hands, yet her hands were slashed to. Unable to escape, she curled into a tight ball, trying not to scream out in agony._ It'll be all right. It's not gonna get worse_, she told herself. She tried to wet her cracking dry lips and gulp down the lump in her throat. 

"You're wrong. This is just the beginning of the nightmare," the cruel voice told her. "Look." 

_I don't wanna look._ Sakura clenched her eyes. 

"You can't run from it. LOOK!" The owner of the voice grabbed her head and forced it up. Sakura's emerald eyes opened in horror to see Syaoran collapsed on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding him. He didn't even stir as the ground around them trembled. Cracks began to form on the floor, and a great canyon formed right in front of her, swallowing Syaoran's body. 

A hallucinating swirl of the black gulf overwhelmed her. "_SYAORAN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

~~~~~~ 

"No! Syaoran!" Sakura screamed. Someone was shaking her. 

"Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura! Wake up!" 

She continued to toss and turn in her bed. Someone took a firm grip of her arm with one hand and patted her face extra hard with the other. 

Returning to her own room in the Li apartment, Sakura bolted awake. She was safe in her bed; nothing bad had happened. 

"Are you all right?" Syaoran asked, stooping over her bed and placing a reassuring hand on her shaking shoulder. "Was it a nightmare?" 

Nodding, Sakura drew her blankets closer around her. She had been shivering so bad. It had been her most vivid nightmare, ever. She could still see the limp body covered with blood. 

No, it was all a dream. Then scowling, Sakura jumped away from Syaoran and asked accusingly, "What are you doing in a lady's room in the middle of the night?" 

"Are you calling yourself a lady?" he mumbled. Then he stated, "I was just trying to wake you because I thought you're having a bad dream, but if you feel that way, I'll go." Syaoran turned around. 

"No, wait." Sakura grabbed his pajama sleeve. "I didn't know…" She gazed down at her bed covers. "Thanks. I appreciate it. I was having the most awful dream. But it was only a dream. That's what matters." Suspiciously she asked, "Wait, but how did you know I was having a nightmare?" 

Winking, he tweaked her nose with two fingers. "I just did." 

Rubbing her nose, Sakura gazed up at him thoughtfully. She hardly knew anything about him. Yet, what didn't he know about her? Something in her heart stirred… Did he get up in the middle of the night to wake her, because he knew she was suffering? 

Then, grinning Syaoran stated, "But of course, you were also screaming my name so loud that the whole neighborhood probably could hear it. I woke up from my blissful sleeping thinking there was a fire or a burglar or something." 

"I was screaming for you?" Sakura blushed a deep tomato red. _Ohmygosh! I remember I was shouting for Syaoran in my dream. Don't tell me I was doing that real life! This is so humiliating~_ "Ugh! I'll get you for this, Li Syaoran!" Sakura angrily threw her pillow at Syaoran, who caught it with one hand. 

"Well, g'nite and sweet dreams. Let's have _peaceful_ sleep for the rest of the night." Syaoran walked out of Sakura's room still holding her pillow and in a teasing tone said, "I'm not gonna come wake you up twice even if you scream for me again." 

"Give me back my pillow!" Sakura shouted out as the door shut. "I'M REALLY GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!" 

****** 

At school, they were preparing for the musical rehearsals as usual. 

"I finished typing up the Best Couple Contest applications," Tomoyo informed Sakura. "I had to err… modify some things, if you don't mind." 

"Grr… I won't forgive Syaoran for saying all those insulting things about my personality," Sakura fumed. "Nor about last night…" 

"Oh ho ho. But you said some nasty things to him," Tomoyo reminded. 

"But they're all true though!" 

"Hmm… But living with him let's you see more of his good points, doesn't it?" 

"NO!" Sakura quickly retorted. Then, thinking of the previous night, she blushed. Still, he had come to wake her from her nightmare. It was decent of him, even though he made fun of her for shouting his name. 

"Are you remembering something *special*? Hmm? Did anything happen last night?" Tomoyo goaded. "You're blushing. You said you won't forgive him for last night. Forgive what?" 

"It's nothing… Just something that happened when he woke me up from a nightmare yesterday." 

"He was in your bedroom to wake you in the middle of the night?!" Tomoyo squealed, heading in the wrong trail. 

Changing the subject cleverly, Sakura exclaimed "Oh yeah! Tomoyo-chan! I heard that some of the costumes for the production are ready." 

"Yeah. See, I'll show them to you." Tomoyo entered the costume room. Then they gasped. 

The backstage costume was a mess, with boxes and props over turned everywhere. Plus, the colorful, carefully made costumes were lashed into pieced and were completely ruined. 

"Why would anyone do this?! I'm so sorry, Tomoyo-chan. I know how hard you worked to prepare this." Sakura said as she knelt down to pick up the torn clothes. 

"It's okay. I'll just have to make them over again," Tomoyo said, trying to keep the dismay out of her voice.   


"Come on, let's do Act 1 over again. Li, Kinomoto, look more into it," the directing teacher announced during the "Star-Crossed" practice. "Okay, Juliet, Romeo, fighting scene." 

//POW// "Oops! I'm sorry Syaoran. Didn't really mean to hit you," Sakura apologized as they practiced Romeo and Juliet's fighting scene in the beginning of the plot. Well, the teacher had told them to look more "into" it. Maybe she was a bit too aggressive? Still, she was stressed. They hadn't spoken to each other since last night, since Syaoran left early for a morning soccer practice. 

"It's all right. Don't mind me," Syaoran replied, resuming his stage directions and going into a fighting position. "Let's see how much you improved in fighting over the past few months." 

"Hoe?" Sakura remembered that Syaoran had been giving her fighting lessons before. Was he challenging her? Well, she'll prove that she had been practicing. "Hayaa!" She threw a side kick. He flipped over to the other side of the stage. 

"Wow! How do they do that?" Naoko awed as watched the two fighting on stage. "The Theater Ghost will be scared of them probably." 

Ghost? Sakura's ears pricked. _I remember. The Phantom is in the basement of this theater. I couldn't seal it into a card last time. The Phantom couldn't escape from the basement, right? _A shiver ran down Sakura's spine and her attention thwarted to the basement door, which was locked. Syaoran took this diversion to lunge forward. Instead of leaping back as Syaoran had expected her to, Sakura was still as a rock. This resulted in him colliding straight into her, knocking her backwards with him on top of her. 

Everyone watched the two on stage, nudging and giggling. 

"What a clumsy girl," Erika said loudly.   
  


"Get off. You're heavy," Sakura grumbled from the floor. _What an awkward position. Yet, why is my heart beating faster? It's only a silly accident._

"Sorry," Syaoran replied. His head was adjacent to hers. Quietly, he asked, "Hey, you know I don't mean it when I say mean stuff to you right?" Slowly, he stood up. 

Sakura still sat on the floor, dazed. Was he referring to all the insults he shot at her as they wrote the Best Couple Contest applications? Was he offering a reconciliation of some sort between them? 

Then he pointed out in a lighter tone, "You're supposed to move when someone attacks, not just stand there." 

"I know!" Sakura placed her hands on her hips, scowling.   
  


Wringing her school uniform tie, Erika said with venom, "She did that on purpose, I know she did. She just wanted Syaoran to throw himself at her, I know she did…" 

"Ha! Do you think she's you? It doesn't do for girls to show their jealousy so plainly," Aki preached. 

//SLAP// "I'm not jealous, you idiot!" Erika retorted, after slapping Akagi Aki. 

"Ow! You hit my beautiful face!" Aki said. Then he grinned. "Do you feel chemistry between those two?" 

"NO!!!" Erika stamped her foot. 

"Just stop it, both of you," Eron snapped. Things weren't going to his plan 

****** 

"Oh no!" Rika screamed, pointing to the class 3-2 art exhibit, specifically to Sakura's art piece during break. It was shredded into pieces, completely ruined. "Who could have done such a cruel thing?" 

Sakura stared at her ruined art work in horror. She had worked so hard on it and had felt proud of the results. She had wanted to show it to her father, when he came back. 

"I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan. It was a mean thing to do," Tomoyo reassured. "You're beautiful art work is ruined." 

"First the costumes, next my art piece," Sakura said as she fingered the torn shreds of paper. "Someone's really out there to get my friends and me." 

****** 

After school, Sakura started walking out the gates alone. Syaoran had after school soccer practice that day. She sighed. In ways, she enjoyed his company while going to and from school. 

"Hey, Sakura! Wait!" Syaoran called out, running with a sports bag slung over one shoulder. 

"Don't you have soccer practice?" she asked. 

"It got canceled. Someone slashed all the balls, so we can't practice," he said. 

"Who would do that?" Sakura asked. Then she groaned; she wasn't that stupid. "Well, who else? The enemies, duh." 

They walked back to the apartment in silence. 

"Hey, you're not mad because I said those insults about your personality last time, right?" Syaoran questioned frankly. 

"I'm not mad," Sakura answered briefly. 

"Yes you are. I can see it in your face," Syaoran replied. 

"I'm not! I said mean things to you, too, anyway." 

"Am I really self-centered, hot-tempered, reserved, aloof, indifferent, cold-hearted jerk?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

_How sweet! He's still worrying about that incident! _Slightly grinning, Sakura replied, "Just as much as I'm a stubborn, dense, cry-baby scaredy-cat."_ He doesn't get really mad that easily, but_… "Are you mad now?" 

"I am." Syaoran replied, keeping a straight face and crossing his arm in a huffy sort of manner. Meekly, Sakura stared up at him. Had she really offended him this time? Then he grinned widely, saying, "NOT!" 

"What?!" Sakura laughed. "You scared me for a second. Told you I'll get you!" Acting very childishly she started chasing him around the park. Then he stopped. Swerving around with a scary expression on his face, the chasing reversed, and Sakura shrieked as she ran away from Syaoran, grabbing on her school bag to keep her books from spilling out. Never had she known of imagined there was this kind of playful side to Syaoran. One thing for certain was that Syaoran had many faces to him, which she didn't know about. Yet, knowing him and living with him brought them out, little by little. 

Suddenly she halted, standing completely still, her emerald eyes widened. 

"What's the matter?" Syaoran asked, panting as he caught up. "Tired already?" 

"Strange. Something brushed past me," she said. Then she gazed down. Her school tie was slashed off, along with the top button of her school blouse. 

There was a cracking sound and something slashed past again, quick as a lightening, making it impossible to see what it was. 

Blinking Sakura felt something cold and damp on her right cheek. Simultaneously, she touched her cheek with her fingers, then stared down at her hand. It was covered with blood. 

Concerned, Syaoran walked over to Sakura, and gently touched her cut cheek. "Where'd'you get this wound from? It wasn't there a second ago. Does it hurt?" 

"I don't know what happened. It's as if something's lashing down at me," Sakura said in confusion, dabbing her face with a handkerchief. 

As another cracking sound was heard to their left, Syaoran was prepared this time, and pushed Sakura away as the unseen thing lashed down again. This time, it only sliced off Sakura's blue hair ribbon, and her hair tumbled down from the ponytail. 

Carefully feeling for the force and then dodging worked a while. Yet, Sakura and Syaoran both grew exhausted in a short period of time. 

Along with the cracking sound, the mystery object lashed down once more, tearing through a part of Sakura's blouse sleeve and leaving a long gash in her upper arm. Wincing in pain, Sakura tried to stay more alert, tightly grasping her staff. 

"You're getting hurt," Syaoran said, frowning gravely. "I don't get it." His sword appeared in one hand and he slammed out an ofuda. "Unseen force, appear!" 

Immediately, they saw what the invisible lashing force was. It was a long, leather whip, which had torn apart Tomoyo's costumes, slashed Sakura's art piece, ruined all the soccer balls, and was now lashing out at them. The Whip. 

_That's the same force which cut off Li Ryuuren's long hair_, Sakura remembered. She also read about it in the Five Force Scroll._ It's so ruthless and unpredictable._

The Whip then became animated and it sliced one of the thin tree trunks, which came crashing down. Then, it began to lash out at Sakura, who dodged in all directions. Parts of her skirts and blouse became shredded. Her tangled hair kept poking into her eyes. 

Syaoran frowned. Why was it only attacking Sakura? 

"Ahh!" The Whip had snaked itself around Sakura's wrist, forcing her to drop her staff. She tried to kick out her foot, the Whip wrapped itself around her ankle, as well. 

"Let go of her!" Syaoran shouted, forcefully, bringing his sword down, proceeding to cut the Whip into small pieced. The different parts of the long, narrow whip fell uselessly to the ground. Picking up the staff, Syaoran handed it to her. 

"Is it over?" Sakura asked. Her mouth dropped as she saw that the fallen pieces of the Whip had begun to reassemble, each of the parts becoming new, long whips. Now they had several whips chasing them. 

"Woody!" She called, trying to keep the persistent whips again. But the Woody's long vines were sliced away into pieces. 

Desperately, she called "Fiery!" Yet, the whips wiped out the burning flames also. 

One of the whips that had approached her lashed down at her side. She winced in pain as a new cut formed. Desperately, she held the staff over her head and crouched. "Shield!" Immediately, the whips broke through the Shield. 

Bending down with her arms over her head, Sakura clenched her eyes and prepared for the biting pain of the lash striking down on her body. Like her dream. She heard a loud crack as it slammed down. Yet, she felt no pain. Another cracking sound of the impact of the Whip on flesh was heard, yet still no pain.   
  
  


Peering through half opened eyes, Sakura gasped when she saw that Syaoran was blocking her from the force. As the Whip slashed down at Sakura, Syaoran obstructed the impact with his body. "Syaoran!" 

The Whip came with more venom than before, and Syaoran bent over the crouching Sakura, covering her with his body. "I can't watch you getting hurt anymore," he whispered in her ear, holding back a moan as the whip lashed his back again. 

"Don't do this," Sakura murmured into his sweat soaked white shirt. She was completely enveloped by his strong arms, her head buried into his chest. They were so close, she could feel him shudder with another biting lash on his back. Without mercy or any of sign of tiring, the Whip continued to slash down. 

"I won't… let that Dark Force… draw blood from you or… hurt you in any way," Syaoran insisted, trembling uncontrollably as his back ignited with fiery pain, his word chopped every time the Whip struck him. The Whip had completely torn through his school uniform shirt and now ferociously slashed on his bare flesh, opening fresh cuts over the already formed long gashes with blood oozing out. 

Each time Sakura heard the cracking of the Whip on Syaoran's skin, she winced. The salty smell of blood and burned leather was in the air. "No. Stop this, please," Sakura whispered as she saw Syaoran clench his eyes, trying not to make a sound despite the pain. 

By this time, Syaoran felt nauseous, as if he was swimming in a river of black blood. His bare back felt openly on burning fire, the stinging etching chills through all of his body. One, two, three more lashes came down on the already formed long red welts across his back. The only sense of reality was his arms around Sakura, and her head pressed against his chest. He couldn't let the force get her. Yet, he couldn't bear it much longer. His stomach lurched at the thought of enduring another single lash. Yet, another lash came. And another. No! If he wavered, Sakura would get hurt. 

A single tear dripped down Sakura's cheek. With great determination, she shouted, "NO! I WON'T ALLOW THIS!" A glowing light blazed around Sakura. 

The Whip came down one too may time. Syaoran's grip around Sakura grew limp. 

"I won't forgive you for this, Dark Force!" Sakura shouted, her icy emerald eyes blazing with fury. Gently, setting Syaoran to the ground, Sakura stood up, holding out her staff and a card. 

As the Whip came down at her, she held out her hand, stopping it from lashing down. She ignored the biting pain on her palm as she continued to grip the Whip, which squirmed like a large black serpent. 

"Sword!" With quick sword moves, Sakura slashed the Whip into pieces. Then before it could reassemble into more whips, she used a combination of the Fiery and the Freeze. "Do you think you'll get away with doing this to Syaoran? No I won't forgive you. For me, for Syaoran, I'm not gonna let you escape." Extra power radiated from her as the Whip blasted into pieces from the strange mixture of several cards, fueled by her anger. She barely knew what she was doing, only that she was going to destroy the force. And she had succeeded. 

Holding her staff high in the air, Sakura shouted, "Spirit of the dark forces. I, Sakura command you. Return to a new shape under contract. SAKURA CARD!" 

Through squinting eyes Syaoran saw Sakura take hold of a new card, the Whip. Yet, her icy emerald eyes raged with anger under furrowed eyebrows, and her mouth was set in a firm, determined line. Her glossy golden brown hair clouded around her, and though she was furious, she looked all the more beautiful in his eyes. He groaned as he tried to move, for his back felt stiff. No, that wasn't the right word. If felt as if someone was stabbing steel knives into him. He could hardly breath because of the pain, let alone move. He could hardly think, nor keep his eyes open, as his head swirled round and round. All he cared was that Sakura was safe. 

"Syaoran, I'm so sorry, so sorry," Sakura said in a cracked voice, bending down next to him. "It's all my fault. If you haven't been trying to protect me…" 

"Don't even think of it. I didn't even do anything," he replied weekly, trying to reach out a hand to touch her. The effort exhausted him. "Ha. I bet I can skip that awful test in school tomorrow." 

"How can you joke when you're in this state?" Sakura asked through blurred ocean green eyes, stroking his clammy brows. _It won't just be skipping school tomorrow, at this rate._

Syaoran tried to force out a laugh, then moaned as his back strained. In a bare whisper, he said, "Don't worry. Just gotta… get back… home…" He crumpled to the ground. 

****** 

Tell me this is another nightmare. I can't believe such a thing can happen. There were so many bad things that happened to me. But this is worse than all of them. Tears streamed down Sakura's face as she sat by Syaoran's bedside. It was her fault. She made Syaoran like this. 

Syaoran lay flat on his stomach because it was impossible to lie on his back because of the wounds. His eyes were clenched shut and he was in a half delirious state, sweating and shivering at the same time; he buried his face into his pillow to muffle his pain. 

Carefully, Sakura removed the remains of his school uniform shirt from his back. Some scraps of cloth had clung onto the oozing cuts. A wringing pain shot through her heart as she saw dozens of long, open gashes covering Syaoran's smooth back. Gently, she pressed a wet towel on the cuts, trying to cease the bleeding from the welts. 

Syaoran shifted, groaning. It felt as if a million sharp razors were stabbing him. He felt something cool drip onto his neck. Barely, he turned his head in Sakura's direction and flitted opened his eyes. 

Grasping his hand with both of hers, Sakura murmured with her head bowed down, "I'm so sorry, Syaoran. If it weren't for me…"   
  
Every word cost him energy, with his lungs feeling clamped, yet Syaoran asked in a whisper, "When will you ever get over that nasty habit of blaming yourself for everything, Sakura?" 

"But…" Sakura's tears continued to stream out. Quickly, she tried to wipe them away before they dropped onto Syaoran. It had been ages since she last cried, yet this time, the sorrow inside her was unexplainable. She didn't want to show this weak, helpless side to him, but she couldn't help it. 

"Silly. Why are you crying? You didn't cry when I was mean to you, nor when you were being chased by the Stalker in New York, not even when you yourself were hurt. You didn't cry when the worst things happened to you. Yet, why are you crying now?" Syaoran managed a weak, reassuring grin from his lying position on his bed. With trembling hands, he reached up for her face and flicked away a teardrop with his finger. "You said yourself you wouldn't cry any more." 

Wiping away her tears with her sleeves, Sakura said, "Sorry." 

"Stop apologizing!" Syaoran closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them intently with fervent passionate amberish brown eyes, which puzzled Sakura. "Though it kinda hurts a bit right now, (Sakura though: which is a great understatement) when I think, if I hadn't blocked you from that force, then you would have been lashed instead and be in terrible pain now. And I wouldn't allow that." Saying this, he grinned forcefully. 

Something inside her fluttered, as she heard the sincerity in Syaoran's voice and his earnest eyes. "I would have preferred that," Sakura said softly. "Don't think I'm ungrateful. I respect you with all my heart." She gently stroked his lean back, now scarred with ugly red welts. Carefully, she helped him sit up and began bandaging him with white gauze. After she smoothed the bandage out, she continued, "But I'd rather take pain myself, then have you like this." 

He grimaced as the pressure from the image throbbed his wounds, yet gazed intently into Sakura's tear brimmed eyes from his sitting position. "Wrong. If you had been hurt or injured in any way, I'll be in thousand times more pain than I am now," Syaoran told her in a light, cheerful voice, which all the same had a ring of fierceness behind them. "So stop putting blame on yourself!" 

Then a ripple of burning pain shot through his flesh. God, why was the pillow so hot? The heat was unbearable. Yet, he mustn't show that to Sakura. She would worry. This time, he couldn't stifle a groan in time as the blackness engulfed him. 

"Syaoran!" 

"It's all right… I…" His head swirled round and round and he was swimming through a river of crimson red. His lungs were on fire; his whole body was being burned on a blazing pyre. As his body crumpled back onto the bed, Syaoran dropped into another void, delirious state. The side effects of the Whip were taking place. 

****** 

With bleary eyes, Sakura gazed at the clock beside Syaoran's bedside. It was early morning, 4:00 AM. Carefully, Sakura wiped away the sweat on Syaoran's brows with a cool cloth. Her whole body ached and her eyes felt sore and bloodshot. She had stayed by his bedside through the whole night without sleep. Yet… 

Syaoran was running a high fever, and had been possessed by nightmares as he slept. In ways, Sakura learned more details about Syaoran's childhood in his sleep talking than he ever told her in a conscious state. 

Sometimes she learned details about Syaoran's father, or the Li Clan elder. It was mostly about his childhood in Hong Kong. Once in a while, it was about school and social life in Hong Kong. And she learned about how the girls chased him there, also. Yet, most often, he shouted for Li Leiyun, his cousin with the despair of a forlorn child, which roused yearning in her heart.   


In an unconscious state, Syaoran called out, "Leiyun! Come back! What am I supposed to do? Nobody believes I can accomplish anything except for you. I feel so powerless and incapable. I'll never live up to my family's expectations. You promised to help me become stronger! You lied to me!" 

Sakura gripped Syaoran's damp hand. _He must be remembering when he was nine… It must be more painful than anything… More than six years passed since then, and he still remembers so vividly._

She bit her lips as she gazed down at Syaoran's bandaged back, now soaked through with blood_. This can't continue much longer…_   
__   
_Stop crying,_ _Sakura_! she scolded herself. _Didn't Syaoran always tell you that crying wouldn't get you anywhere?_

_I have to stop the bleeding. _Sakura stared at Syaoran's disheveled form on the bed. All she could see was bloodstain everywhere, on the sheets, on the bandage, and on her school uniform, which she still hadn't changed out of. 

_My stomach must have gotten stronger. I don't feel that queasy, though I'm going through a nightmare also. It's a thousand times worse to see someone you care for suffer than to face hardships yourself. I've never hurt like this before. Not even when Yukito-san rejected me. This strange feeling for Syaoran. Why?_

Softly, she touched Syaoran's forehead with her palm. His fever was rising higher because the wounds were still open and turning for the worse. She could see that even sleep was pain for Syaoran, since he tossed and turned constantly throughout the night, and a deep frown was carved upon his smooth forehead. His breathing was uneven and his face deathly pale. 

God, why didn't her school health class teach her anything useful? Sakura racked her brains for treating lash cuts. She remembered treatments for burns, fractures, sprains… use the ice, compression, and elevation (ICE). Yet what was she supposed to do when someone's back was slashed with a merciless whip? 

~~~~~~ 

_Everything's blank. I can't see anything. Who's blindfolding me? _Syaoran thought, as he walked through a haze. 

_Burning iron is being pressed to my back. It's pain like nothing I felt before. Even worse than when I was pelted by rocks, frozen, beaten during training, and when I endured the Ordeal of the Li Clan to be accepted by the Elders._

_Now, it's freezing cold. I'm shivering. My body's being bitten by the iciness, as if sharp needles are penetrating through me. _He folded his arms around himself and tilted his head back_. I want to surrender, and give in. I can't bear this torment anymore._

Finally, Syaoran saw someone through the cloudy fog, someone tall and lean, with dark hair. The young man turned around. He had startling turquoise blue eyes, and the steady presence of firmness and dependability. 

Syaoran finally croaked, "Leiyun!"_ I can never forget my cousin, though I only saw him as a kid._

"Syaoran, don't you ever give up and waste your opportunity. You've got to keep on going and overcome your struggles. Or else, if you become passive and give in to your troubles, and give in to your enemies, you'll just become a puppet of the Fates." _I still remember his words, his voice, his tone distinctly._

_Leiyun's azure blue eyes pierces through me_. "Be strong, and listen to your true self. Your true self's not the person you see in the mirror. Your true self will only come out when you learn to open your mind and heart." 

_"What is my true self, tell me!_" Syaoran demanded to Leiyun. 

He only said three words. "_Only you know."_

Then, Leiyun disappeared into the mist. _But I don't know!_

_Something cool is pressed against my forehead now. It's someone's hand. Reassuring and steady._

"Sakura…" Syaoran murmured, not opening his eyes. "You're here beside me. I'm so glad." 

Sakura's eyes misted. Even in a delirious state, he knew she was there, right by him. She would do anything for Syaoran. 

Syaoran could feel a pale rose color aura surround him, enveloping him in a gentle, warm mist. The power trickled into him with a cool, refreshing feeling. For the first time, he felt just the right temperature; not too hot and sweaty, not too freezing. And the incredible piercing in his back had seized. It still throbbed, yet it was endurable. Now, he just felt lazily tired and relaxed.   


****** 

Abruptly, Sakura broke contact with Syaoran, taking her hand away from his burning forehead. She was panting heavily and her head felt fuzzily clouded. Her whole body felt drained of all powers. All around her was a glowing light, which slowly started to fade away. 

Sakura glanced at the clock. It was 8:00 AM now. She had spent the whole night trying to heal him. 

What had happened? She saw something drift down from the air, and caught it with one hand. 

It was a Sakura Card. Carefully, she turned it over to see the front. 

"The Heal," she said, staring at it hard for one moment. 

Quickly, she glanced at Syaoran again. Miraculously, he was sleeping peacefully now. The painful expression was gone, and now his face was calm and the color was starting to return to it. His fever had disappeared. How? 

Then she realized. All that power around her a moment ago, and her strong desire to heal Syaoran had created a new card out of scratch. 

The Heal. 

Her head felt awfully heavy and her whole body felt drained as her eyelids drooped. 

****** 

"I thought something was heavy, " Syaoran remarked dryly, sitting up on the bed. It was dark outside. 

"Hmm?" Blinking, Sakura gazed around through half open eyes. Wait! She had fallen asleep while nursing Syaoran by the bedside. 

Sakura bolted up on her chair by the bedside. She had fallen asleep, leaning right over Syaoran's bed! 

"I had a dream that a bear was sitting on my stomach," Syaoran continued. 

Now she remembered. Syaoran had tried to save her from the Whip, and had gotten lashed. She glanced at the clock. It was 10:00 PM. A whole day passed by! Plus, they missed school. Yet, what was important was Syaoran. Was Syaoran going to be all right again? He looked much better now. Out of mere relief, Sakura's eyes watered again. 

As he looked at her with half open eyes Syaoran commented dryly, "Don't tell me you're crying again." He propped his body up on the pillows. 

"Hoe?" Embarrassed, Sakura brushed away her tears and tried to tidy her tangled hair. She was in an awful state. "Are you… are you okay now?" 

"No. Everything aches like crazy. Yeah, but if you're asking if I'm alive, I think I am." Syaoran smiled slowly. He picked up the new card. "The Heal. You made it? For me?" 

"I guess." 

"How?" 

_Because I didn't want to see you hurt anymore…_ Sakura stared at Syaoran. He had stopped bleeding and his wounds were starting to heal. Yet, he wasn't completely recovered. It was because her powers were still too weak. "You must be hungry now. We haven't eaten anything since yesterday lunch, at school." 

"Talking about school, we skipped it today, " Syaoran commented. "We missed a math test." 

"Yeah. Wait, I'll go to the kitchen and make something to eat." For the first time since the previous day, Sakura left her seat and went to the kitchen.   


As Sakura was stirring porridge with a spoon, the phone rang. She answered, "Hello?" 

"Sakura-chan! It's me, Tomoyo. I just called because I was worried. Neither you, nor Syaoran-kun came to school today. Did something happen?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Yeah. Kind of." Sakura explained briefly what had happened since yesterday afternoon. 

"Really? That's awful! But you made a whole new card out of scratch? That's amazing! But anything for Syaoran-kun, right? Well, I guess your busy right now. I'll hang up now. Bye!" Tomoyo hung up the phone.   
  


Carrying a tray of food, Sakura reentered Syaoran's room. 

"Here's food," Sakura said, placing the tray on Syaoran's lap.   
  
He gazed at it with a puzzled expression, and simply asked, "Porridge?" 

"Yes. When you're sick, you eat porridge. Now eat. Here, let me feed you." Purposefully, she took the spoon and dipped up a large spoonful of steaming hot porridge. "Say 'ah.'" 

Embarrassed, Syaoran protested, "Hey I can feed myself!" Yet, he was still too weak to do much more than obey. He gulped down the spoonful, savoring the thick, smooth porridge, which melted in his mouth, then exclaimed, "Hey, this is pretty good!" 

"Right?" Sakura smiled. Obediently, Syaoran relented to being fed by Sakura, though he grumbled that he wasn't a child all the while. 

"I know you like it, so shut up," Sakura simply commanded, stuffing another spoonful in his open mouth. 

"Umngph!" Syaoran replied. 

****** 

Humming a little tune, Erika swung her handbag off to one side and collapsed onto the couch after coming back into the house. 

"You just sat on my art project," Eron stated. "So, you had another date? Do you know what time it is?" 

"Don't be a grandpa," Erika said, teasingly pulling her twin's ponytail. "I don't say anything when you have fun." 

"So, who was it this time? That guy in class 3-1 who's the heir to a great family business? Or that basketball captain guy who you're entering that silly Best Couple Contest with?" Eron asked while observing his crumpled piece of work. 

"Hah. It's that first year high schooler. You know. That gorgeous part-time model." Erika squealed happily. 

"Aren't you even wondering how the Whip turned out?" 

"Oh yeah. Sakura and Syaoran didn't come to school today, huh? I wonder if they'll come tomorrow." Picking up Eron's artwork, which she sat on, she burst out laughing. "Ha ha! Is this supposed be a self portrait? You look like a cow in this! You really can't draw, can you? Speaking of artwork, did you see the expression on Sakura's face when she saw that her pastel art project was ruined?" Propping her feet up on the table, Erika commented, "It's a pity Syaoran blocked Sakura from the Whip. His gorgeous body bloody and slashed! I wonder if Sakura is taking care for him right now? But she's such a ninny, she probably will freak out at the sight of blood. Poor Syaoran-kun." 

"Yeah yeah," Eron said in a bored tone. 

"I know! I'll call Syaoran's house and see if he's all right," Erika exclaimed. 

****** 

_//Ring ring.//// Ring ring//_

"Hmm… Lotsa telephone calls today. I'll get it. You rest." Sakura commented, setting down the food tray. She picked up Syaoran's house phone. "Hello?" 

"H-hello?" A female voice asked, as if taken back. "Is this Li Syaoran's residence?" 

Putting the phone to the side, Sakura exclaimed to Syaoran, "Oh my gosh! It's Erika! What am I going to do?" Sakura could imagine Erika spreading rumors that she was at Syaoran's house late at night around the whole school and began to panic, running in all directions. 

Syaoran's eyes popped out, thinking the same thing. "Gimme the phone," he mouthed. Taking the phone, he said, "Hello? Erika?" 

"Syaoran?" Erika asked suspiciously. "Didn't a girl answer just a moment ago?" 

"A g-girl? Ha ha ha…" Syaoran sweat-dropped. "Ah! It's my little cousin! She's a girl. She's visiting from Hong Kong. With my aunt." 

"Oh!" Erika exclaimed. "For a second, I thought it was Sakura-chan! Ho ho. Of course, you wouldn't have her at your house, so late at night, would you?" 

"Of course not. How funny! He he…" 

Listening, Sakura noted how phony Syaoran sounded. 

In a sweet tone, Erika commented, "You didn't come to school today. I was worried. Are you all right?" 

"Yeah! I mean… no… I'm sick," Syaoran stated. 

"Really? You don't sound sick to me," Erika said, innocently. 

"NO! I mean, I'm very sick! I—uh… I have a cold! Cough cough." 

"Aww… Hope you feel better than. Did you know that Sakura didn't come to school today? Do you know about her?" 

"Why would I know about her?!" Syaoran exclaimed. "Err… I mean no. I don't. I rested at home. The whole day." 

"Oh. Well, bye. Sleep well, and feel better!" Erika said.   
  


After she hung up, Syaoran sighed in relief. 

"It would have been awful is she found that I'm staying here," Sakura commented. 

"I guess." 

"Okay! Now sit here. I'm gonna use the Heal one more time to speed up the recovery process," Sakura stated. She stared at the card with wonder, ignoring the weary throbbing in her head. With this card, she could have prevented her mother and Syaoran's father from dying. With this card, she may be able to heal Miho's mother, Mizuki Miara, who was sick from the same disease that caused her mother and Ryuuren-san to die. With this, she can prevent all sickness in hospitals and…   
  
"Sakura," Syaoran said in a quiet tone. 

"What." 

"Don't go beyond your powers. This card, the Heal draws the power from your own body to heal someone else. A little amount is okay, since you do have the ability. Yet, if you aren't careful, you can go beyond your limit and the results can be catastrophic." 

"What do you mean? This card will help me heal sick people and prevent suffering and misery!" 

Taking a tight grasp of her wrist, Syaoran said dead serious, "Promise me that you'll never use this card further than your limit. I know very well that you know what your limit is. And you've reached it. This card isn't a little toy or a crutch you can rely on. It's a dangerous tool which depends on energy drawn from your very own body and life source."   
  
"I don't understand what you're saying! You use healing powers to, don't you?" 

"But I _know_ my own limit. Now, look at me," Syaoran said, still in that silent but grave tone. Reluctantly, Sakura looked up to see the most serious and grim expression she had ever seen on his face. "If something goes wrong with this card, and you misuse it, you can die! Get it? Now promise me." 

"O-okay," Sakura stammered, compelled by his forcefulness. Why was he so somber all of a sudden? The card would be useful for her. Yet, Syaoran was right. She had reached her limit. For the moment. But she will continue to grow stronger. "But I'll use the card right now. Believe me, I do know my limit." 

Using the Heal, she placed her palm on Syaoran's back, slowly letting her aura flow out. She didn't have enough power to heal him completely, she had to admit. Yet, she wanted to carry it out as far as possible. The major cuts on Syaoran's back closed up and began to form new tissues. As she took her hands off, though the wounds were far better than the previous day, Sakura had to admit he must have born through many lashes because still, he wasn't completely healed.   
  
Her eyes felt heavy. She had used far too much power, all the same and reached her limit. Syaoran was right. The Heal was a very demanding card. Then, she dozed off. 

****** 

_The next day…_

Stretching, Sakura blinked. The bright sunlight was flooding into the room. She was in her own room, in her own bed, at Syaoran's house. _Wierd. I thought I fell a sleep while healing Syaoran by his bedside._

Then, she gazed at the clock again. "Oh no! It's already noon!" She groaned. There was no point in going to school, now. Missing two days of school in a row… And tomorrow would be Sunday, anyway. 

Well, she could make the most of the day. First of all, she did the laundry of all the soiled clothes and sheets, which she had piled off on the corner for the past days, and also did a major house cleaning. Then, she realized she looked awful. Maybe a nice, long bath would fix the problem. 

Afterwards, she felt refreshed. Sure, she was drained for the moment since she had used absolutely all her power in creating the Heal and using it on Syaoran, yet she felt good. Her stomach grumbled. Food! 

In the middle of frying the omelet rice, Syaoran walked out of his room, yawning. He had just waken. "What's this good smell?" 

"Syaoran! You shouldn't be walking around yet!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"But I feel okay now!" he protested. 

"No, no, back to bed." Sakura led him back to the bed. "Wait, I'll wrap you with new bandage." 

As she unwrapped the old one, she examined Syaoran's back with satisfaction. "Good, you healed a lot." Deftly, she tightly wrapped the new gauze around Syaoran's body, and tucked the end in. "There. Finished!" 

"Yes Nurse Sakura!" Syaoran said, grinning teasingly. "You know, there's good sides to being injured." 

"Eh?" 

"I rather like this VIP treatment. Taken care of through the whole night, bandaged, hand fed in bed. I feel special." 

"Humph! Don't expect this every day! It's only because you were hurt. It's an exception," Sakura stated defiantly, yet blushed. 

His hand snaked around her waist. She gasped as he pulled her close to him. Into her ear, he murmured, "Thanks Sakura. For caring for me. You don't know how special I feel. You never left my bedside through the whole night while I was delirious with a fever. I felt relieved just by presence beside me, your cool hand on my forehead. You drained all your powers, just to heal me. I would have gotten better, eventually, anyway. What if another enemy turned up now? You'll be helpless against it. Still, you did all this for my sake." 

As he hugged her, he tightened is arms around her. Sakura's emerald eyes widened. "W-what are you doing?" She pushed him away, accidentally pressing his back. 

"OWWWWWWWWWW!!!" Syaoran dropped down on his bed. "I'm still injured, you know!" He looked over his bare shoulders to try to see his back with a hurt puppy expression 

"Sorry," Sakura apologized meekly. Her stomach fluttered giddily. Syaoran… He looked so nice, sitting there on his bed in just his pajama pants, his upper body bandaged with white gauze and his tousled brown hair. 

Syaoran stretched. Sakura stared at his firm muscles. _The girls in my class were right. They said that Syaoran had the best looks and the best body in the whole Seijou Junior High. Strange. I never noticed before._

"What are you staring at?" Syaoran asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"It's not at you!" Sakura blushed. _What am I thinking?_ "It's past noon now. It seems like you're okay now, so get up and put some decent clothes on! And you can help me with some of the house chores." Reaching her hand into the closet, Sakura threw some clothes at Syaoran who stared at her blankly, gawking. 

"House chores? Me? What happened to the special treatment? I'm injured!" 

Suddenly, Sakura sniffed the air. "What's this horrible burning smell? HOE-E! My omelet rice! I forgot to turn off the oven!"   


****** 

_The next day… (Sunday)_

Stretching, Sakura commented, "It's so hot. I can't believe it's practically summer now. Seemed only like yesterday when I was freezing to death in the cold." 

She was sitting on the living room floor, leaning against the couch, studying for the math test. Syaoran was sitting on the couch behind her, reading a book for history class. His body was still sore, yet he was up and moving now. 

Without looking up from his book, Syaoran advised, "Study the next section in the math book. Pay attention to question 15. It's dealing with logarithms." 

Sighing, Sakura said, "Yes tutor. But to tell the truth, it's too hot to do anything. Why don't you install an air conditioner in your apartment?" She tried to fan herself. At the moment, she was wearing an oversized blue basketball jersey and loose shorts. Taking her golden brown hair, she then braided it into two long pigtails that hung down her back to keep it from sticking to her neck. 

"I told you. Before I went back to Hong Kong, the air conditioner broke. I need to get a new one, but didn't have time." Then he raised an eyebrow, looking away from his book. "Hey, isn't that my jersey?" 

"Oh!" Sakura turned red. "Well, I didn't bring that many summer clothes from home. Didn't know it will get hot this fast. I need to pick more up next time. So, I borrowed it. Hope you don't mind." 

Absentmindedly, Syaoran picked up one of Sakura's braids and toyed with it. 

Without looking behind, Sakura asked, "What are you doing? Stop it. I can't concentrate on my math problem." 

"You're not even solving it anyway," Syaoran pointed out. He was more observant than he looked. 

Blushing, Sakura realized that she had been just doodling on her paper. It was a sketch of Kero-chan. 

"Do you miss the stuffed animal?" he asked. 

"Yeah. I'm used to Kero-chan. But I'll see him again, anyway, along with onii-chan, otou-san, and Yukito-san, anyway. So I don't really mind. It's not that bad parting from someone, as long as you know you'll meet again, soon." 

"Oh." Syaoran stared pensively for a while, then said, "When did you grow your hair? " 

"I've been growing it for a long time now, if you hadn't noticed." 

"You used to wear it short," Syaoran commented, fiddling with the green ribbons tying her plaited glossy hair. 

"I decided to grow it for a change. Plus, onii-chan teased me saying I always cut my hair because I was too impatient to grow it. Why, do you have a problem with it?" 

"No. No, it's nice." 

"?" Sakura leaned her head back, placing it on Syaoran's lap and looked up at his face. Something between us has changed. _Nothing dramatic, nor big. There's not much difference on the outside. It's something more subtle and minor, more on the inner level. It's hard to explain, hardly noticeable at all. But something feels slightly different from before._

"Maybe if you don't wear jewelry, your neck will feel cooler," Syaoran commented, looking down at his lap and gazing at Sakura's upside down face as he leaned back against the couch. He picked up the diamond crystal necklace from its chain. "You're still wearing this?" 

"That's none of your business," Sakura retorted, offensively. Still leaning her head against Syaoran's lap, she closed her eyes and toyed with the jewel hanging from her neck. "Actually, having it around my neck gives me comfort and security when I face hardships. Psychologically, I guess." 

"It's gonna be harder from now on. Even harder than this, even harder than anything we've dealt with so far," Syaoran said, gazing out the window at the town. 

"But do you think things will turn out all right, eventually?" Sakura asked, opening her emerald green eyes to gaze up at Syaoran. 

Gently pulling on one of her braids, he replied, "Of course I do." 

Sitting up again, Sakura smiled. "Then I do, too."   
  


Wish-chan: S+S are growing closer, ne? ^_^. Sakura created a new card to heal Syaoran. It's different from before, because previously, she's just been sealing forces into card form. 

Visit my webside at www.geocities.com/wishluv. Comments cherished at hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com. The longer the e-mails, the better!!! 

Look forward to next chapter. ^_^. Action to come during S+S's summer vacation!!! 

geovisit(); 


	33. Chapter 30 The Lone Thief of the Night

Chapter 30: The Lone Thief of the Night

**Chapter 30: The Lone Thief of the Night**

*~*~*~*~*~*

There was a blinding flare of white light in all directions. The young man in black shielded his face with one arm, desperately looking around for an escape route.

He was deaf to the shouting of harsh voices from below and the ringing of sirens, as he leaped over one rooftop to the next. Another beam of light pointed at him as he reached a dead end. The sound of footsteps and yelling came nearer. There was no place to run.

Then, a large //_BANG_// echoed into the endless black night.

*****

_England…_

"Eriol, what's with that grave expression," Nakuru asked, laughing. "For heaven's sake, lighten up. It's summer. Have some fun."

"Fun. It's no fun here in England," Tanaka Miho complained, running a finger through her short auburn hair framing her face. Her mischievous smoke gray eyes twinkled. "I say, I wanna go to Japan for summer vacation! Where there's so many cute guys!"

"I second going to Japan!" Kero-chan exclaimed. Glaring at Eriol, he stated, "Sakura-chan's not so stingy when it comes to making me nice food."

In a bored tone, Suppi-chan commented, "Though Eriol's good at cooking, to quench your appetite, he'll have to be cooking all day, and you'll still want more."

With narrowed silver violet eyes, Yue said, "Cerberus, you've been no help what so ever in gaining information to aid your mistress. We won't be going back to Japan for a long time at this rate."

"Well I was the one who called Sakura-chan and told her about the Five Force Treasures. Plus, I called her yesterday and told her that they might hold a significant key to solving some of the mysteries, so that it will be best for her to try and gather all five treasures," Kero-chan retorted offended, flying around the room with his hands (paws?) on his hips.

"It doesn't matter! The longer you all stay, the better! Then Touya-kun can stay here forever and forever!" Nakuru swooned, flipping back her long maroon hair. "Too bad he's so busy studying. It's good that he's getting honors and awards here, but I mean, like the girls here are drooling over the new Japanese foreign exchange student. There's that duchess girl, who's like soooooo rich and has a crush on him. Talk about competition for me! "

Placing his forehead on his hand, Eriol sighed. He was too polite to say that all of them were giving him a headache.

"What are you worrying so hard about? Lighten up, dude. I mean, whatever, whoever you are an incarnation of, doesn't change your identity now." Miho stated, jumping behind Eriol and slapping his back. Eriol's eyes bulged out as his glasses were knocked off.

Everyone smothered a giggle. (Except for Yue, who never laughed.) Miho was the only one who could treat Eriol like that.

"It's nothing much. I just have an uneasy feeling something big's going to happen this summer," Eriol said, his midnight blue eyes glimmering. "I'm too lazy to further inspect my prophetic skills. Still, the more unexpected things that happen, the more fun it is."

"That's the spirit!" Miho exclaimed, patting Eriol's head.

"Hee hee. Who would guess that Eriol's the older one," stated Nakuru, settling down on the arm of Eriol's sofa. "Yet all the same, Eriol's too mellow and thinks too much due to his crooked personality. And he finds the oddest things amusing."

"Yeah," agreed Kero-chan. "When it comes to finding strange things amusing, the only other person who can out do Eriol is Tomoyo-chan."

"All the same, Sakura has to be extra careful from now on. She already has had several close calls," Kaho Mizuki said, fingering one of the recent letters that Sakura had sent her. Of course she trusted that Sakura would do fine, yet all the same, she had some uneasy feelings.

******

_Japan…_

"I can't believe it! It's practically summer vacation!" Sakura exclaimed to her friends at school during lunch time. The girls had gathered to eat their lunch under the shaded tree on the grass. She fanned herself with a piece of paper. Her white summer uniform blouse clung to her back, and her hair was pulled up in a loose bun.

"The last day of school!" Chiharu exclaimed happily. "We'll have the whole vacation ahead of us. Are you guys doing anything special?"

"Nah," Sakura replied. "I'm going to sleep, eat good food, and rest! No more studying math for me!" With Syaoran's help, she had aced the recent math tests and shocked her teacher with the drastic improvement. Chuckling, she noted that her brother would be impressed when he saw her report card.

"There's going to be a soccer game this afternoon," Rika stated. "It's the last game of the season. Are you guys going? It's a home game."

"I am!" Tomoyo replied. "I was asked to videotape the whole thing. It's going to be a hot match. The other team, Eitoukou Junior High, is supposed to be really good, but the Seijou Junior High's soccer team is also top notch. I bet it's going to make it the Youth Soccer Championship."

"After all, Li-kun and Chang-kun are in it, "Naoko added.

"Sigh. They're so cool, I think," Chiharu said. "Soccer players are the most awesome. I wish Takashi-kun would try out for a sport. He's good, too, except he's too lazy."   
  


From the background, they could hear girls shrieking, "No, basketball is more cool! Long live Akagi Tomaki!!!" Aki bowed graciously to them.   
  


"All the junior high girls, even from other schools are head over heels for Li-kun and Chang-kun. Isn't Li-kun amazing, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

Previously, Sakura would have wholeheartedly agreed, saying "Li-kun" was marvelous. Now, she couldn't be so frank about it. Avoiding the question, she exclaimed, "Ah, the last lunch before vacation starts." Then she fumbled in her bag. "Hoe-e!!! I forgot to bring my lunch box!"

"Oh no! Not again!" Naoko exclaimed, laughing. It wasn't the first time.

From behind a bush, Syaoran poked Sakura, who looked around surprised. Embarrassed, he shoved out a pink and white striped lunch bag and whispered, "Here, you forgot to take it in the morning."

"Thanks!" Sakura replied, also in a whisper, looking around to see if anyone was watching, before continuing to her friends, "Ha ha! How stupid of me. I was the one who packed it, and I forgot to bring it."

"Yeah." Quickly Syaoran turned around and tiptoed back to his friends.

"Ah, my favorite fried shrimps," Sakura stated, starting to devour her lunch happily.

Meanwhile, Chiharu gazed at her strangely, placing her chin on her hand.

"Hoe-e? W-what?" Sakura stammered, sweat-dropping. She had been sure that no one saw Syaoran giving the lunch box to her.

"How come Li-kun has your lunch?" Chiharu asked.

"Huh?" Sakura replied in dismay. Oh no! She couldn't let her friends know she was staying at Syaoran's house.

"Yeah. It's weird. I always see you two walking or rollerblading to school together, barely on time. And you two always meet outside the school gate to return home together, after your after-school sports is over," Naoko interrogated suspiciously.

"Also, you two always miss the same days of school," Rika added after a while.

"Oh! I remember when I called his house late at night, this girl answered it once," Erika commented.

"Is there anything going on between you two? I mean, aren't you guys entering the Best Couple Contest together?" Chiharu continued to inquire.

"I-I…" Sakura stammered, turning redder and redder.   
  


"DAMNIT, IT'S NOTHING!" Someone shouted from way across.

Everyone dropped their food and stared that direction, mouths hanging wide open. The teacher on duty's ear's twitched.

Syaoran, who was standing up and shouting in rage realized that the whole school campus was staring at him. Sweat-dropping, he slowly sank back to his seat, glaring at his so called guy friends.

"Sheesh, all I asked is what's up with you and Kinomoto-san," one of his friends commented heart-eyed. "Why'd'you give her a lunch box? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? Girl makes lunch and gives it to boy."

"Yeah, are you hitting on her? How far have you gotten? Is she the rather innocent type?" Aki asked. "Man, you lucky guy."

Syaoran mumbled, "I said, shut up. It's nothing."

Eron stated coolly, "Well, if she's not your girl, I guess you don't mind if I take her."

Glaring a little too forcibly, Syaoran quietly said, "Tsao ni ma." His amber eyes were cold and narrowed.

The guys nudged each other asking, "What does it mean, eh?"

"Dunno. Must be a Chinese swearword. Li's from Hong Kong, right?"

Apparently, Eron had some understanding of Chinese swearwords for he turned rather pale and refused to talk to Syaoran for the rest of the day.   
  


After school, as Sakura packed her books, Eron asked, "Hey, are you coming to watch the soccer game?"

"M-me? Maybe," Sakura stammered to Eron.

"Well see you later on at the game," Eron said, winking and walking off. "I'm counting on you coming!"

"O-okay." She watched him walk away casually, his usual low ponytail flicking back.

From behind Sakura's desk, Syaoran frowned to see Sakura blush ever so slightly as she gazed at Eron. Then she turned around. "You're in the game, too aren't you?"

Syaoran said, "Eh? Yeah. Will you come and watch? I'm playing—as a starter."

"I knew you'd be playing. You're the captain of the team, anyway." Laughing, Sakura commented, "Never knew you were the pep rallying type."

"So, are you coming?" Syaoran questioned eagerly, despite himself.

"Are you that eager for me to come?"

Blushing, Syaoran stammered, "N-no. Why should I care if you come or not."

Giving a significant look to Syaoran, she stated, "Well, I don't know. I don't really appreciate guys who shout swears out during lunch."

Ears turning red, Syaoran said, "Well, it's 'cause the guys were getting on my nerves. You know. About your lunch box."

"You too? I think the girls are starting to figure out that I'm staying at your house. It's awful!"

After pondering, he questioned, "It doesn't really matter though, does it? I mean, if they found out, what's the worst thing that can happen?"

"It does matter for me!" Sakura snapped. "A girl has a reputation. Plus, I can't stand gossiping."

For a second, Syaoran seemed to be in deep thought. Then he stated out of nowhere, "Oh yeah. The fried shrimps were burnt."

"Then you make our lunch from now on!" Sakura stomped off.

"Never said that they were bad, though," mumbled Syaoran.

******

"Five minutes left!" called out the soccer couch. The score was 2-2, a tie. Both soccer teams had stunning athletes. Though the Seijou team was slightly better than the visiting Eitoukou team in Sakura's opinion, she realized that there was no team cooperation between Eron and Syaoran, the two key offense players in the team. This was a great disadvantage to their side.

"Grr! Guys frustrate me so much! Why can't they get along?" Sakura complained to her friends. Another great shooting opportunity missed because Eron refused to pass to Syaoran, who was in an open spot. The crowd of students gathered by the sunny field to watch the game was amazing. A group of cheerleading girls in their uniforms were yelling out their cheers.

"Look at the marvelous steal!" Tomoyo exclaimed, as Syaoran shot from across the field like lightening, dodged all the opponents, and snaked between two big guys to steal away the soccer ball quickly. Now, he was dribbling rapidly to the goal, twisting in and out of the rival defenders.

"Wow, he's so fast and agile," Naoko awed.

All the girl fans (even those from Eitoukou Junior High) were squealing, "Li-san~ !!!" Well, Syaoran did look impressive in his navy blue soccer uniform with red and white trims and white soccer cleats.

Everybody were on their toes as the climax of the game waged.

Sakura groaned. Quickly, four big opponents were heading to block Syaoran as he approached the goal. Then her eyes darted across the field. Eron was open! Still, Syaoran did not even glance in that direction.

Frustrated, Sakura leaped up from the crowd and shouted, "Syaoran, pass to Eron! He's open!"

For a second, Syaoran's eyes darted to Sakura, who was sitting up in the front. Then, he saw Eron waving frantically to pass at him. He was in a good position to shoot and the seconds were ticking away.

"What's he doing?" Sakura muttered as Syaoran still refused to pass. "Syaoran! Time's running out! There's only one chance!"

Without second thought, Syaoran made a marvelous direct pass to Eron, who jumped up into the air and kicked the advancing ball will full might into the net. The goalie reached out, but the soccer ball skimmed over his fingertips and hissed at the corner of the net, before dropping to the floor. Everyone was silent.

The whistle blew. Then, there was an immense roaring from the students. Seijou Junior High Soccer Team had won the game, 3-2. They were undefeated once more.

Clapping in joy, Sakura jumped up and down with Tomoyo. "We won, we won!"

"Sakura-chan, you're shoe lace…" Naoko commented.

"Huh?" Sakura stared down to see that the white shoelace of her brand new sneaker had snapped apart. There was that superstition about broken shoelaces being bad luck. She wasn't superstition, yet why did she have an uneasy feeling?   
  


The Li Syaoran fan club girls were regretting, "Too bad he didn't make the deciding last goal. Still, he was fantastic!"

"Great pass, Li!" The soccer coach congratulated, slapping Syaoran on the back. Everyone in turn slapped Syaoran's back and congratulated Eron for his terrific goal.

As the soccer players changed out of their uniforms, Syaoran groaned. The slapping on his back hurt because his wounds from the Whip were not completely healed yet. Plus, earlier in the game, someone had knocked him to the ground on his back.

"Hey, what's all that bandage on your back?" one of his friends asked. "Were you in a fight?"

"Uh… yeah…" Syaoran said, sweat dropping. "Kinda."

"Hmm… Looks more like scratch marks to me. Oh, I get it. You pissed off some girl and she scratched you with her nails," concluded his teammate.

"Think what you want to," Syaoran replied. When he was changed, he found he was facing Eron. Quietly, he said, "I didn't pass to you because I accept you. It was only for the team."

"I know." Eron then looked thoughtful. "And was it also for Sakura?"

Shrugging, Syaoran said, "Maybe. Anyway, you made a pretty good shot. At least I could trust that you would make the goal in." Saying this, he eyed one of their teammate who always hogged up the ball and missed all the goals.

"Of course. After all, it's me you're talking about," Eron replied grinning confidently. "You made a pretty good pass, also."

This time Syaoran nodded. "Of course."

"Well, good game. We have now ensured our school for the Championship." Eron held out a hand. "For future victories."

Shaking his hand firmly, Syaoran commented, "You know, you're not that bad of a guy."

Looking up with amused golden eyes, Eron replied, "You're not that bad of a guy, either."

******

"Hmm, shouldn't you be _buying_ me dinner? Instead of making me _cook_," Syaoran asked that evening, as he stirred the spaghetti tomato and meat sauce with a wooden spoon in the kitchen. "Our soccer team won the soccer game. It was a decisive major victory."

"Nah," Sakura replied, tossing the salad. "I wouldn't buy you dinner."

"Why? Because I didn't make the winning goal?"

"Actually, I admire you more for showing sportsmanship and cooperation for the team and passing to Eron-kun. So even if Eron made the winning goal, I'm all the more proud of you." Sakura divided the pasta into two plates. Slyly, she noted, "Anyway that doesn't change the fact that you shot the other two goals."

"That's true," Syaoran said without hesitation.

"Ha ha. You're so modest," Sakura commented jokingly. Then she realized that she had been staying at Syaoran's for over a month now, practically two. Time flew by; it was already summer.

"If you're family was here, would you go on a trip?" Syaoran inquired suddenly.

It seemed as if he could catch every expression change on her face. How did he know she was thinking about her family? "Probably. Usually, on the first day of vacation, me, my father, and my brother celebrate by eating dinner out, and maybe doing something fun together like watching the movies or going to Tokyo." Ruefully smiling, Sakura recalled that her father had called her the pervious day on her handphone. He said that he had attended many seminars over the past weeks, and made speeches. So far, his trip to various college boards were greatly successful. Plus, he had received an award for his educational and intellectual lecture on archeology.

Carelessly, Sakura added some seasoning the sauce. This was the first time she had been separated from her family for so long. As she stirred the tomato sauce with a spoon, her fingered touched the boiling hot pot. "Ouch!" She dropped the spoon and brought her burnt finger to her lips.

"Are you okay? Here, let me see it," Syaoran said, holding her burnt finger.

"I-it's okay!" Sakura stammered, trying to keep her hand from shaking. How unlike him to hold it so gently, with that little worried frown on his face. It made her stomach giddy.

Gently, he blew on her burnt finger. "Does it hurt? Silly, you should be more careful. Go set the table. I'll finish cooking."   
  
Nodding, Sakura walked to the table… Syaoran… He was so gentle and caring at times…

Bringing the steaming dishes, Syaoran declared, "I know! For a change from home cooking, I'll buy _you_ dinner next time. For giving good advise at the soccer game."

"Really?" Clapping her hands together, she exclaimed, "At a five star restaurant?"

"Sure," Syaoran said, smiling slightly to see Sakura so excited.

"Hmm… And something fun afterwards," Sakura decided.

"All right. What ever you want."

"Promise!" Sakura stuck out her pinkie finger at Syaoran, who stared back, a little befuddled.

Hesitantly, he held out his own pinkie, crossing it with Sakura's. At strange times, he often caught wistful, sad expression on Sakura's face. Those were the moments that Sakura thought that no one was watching, when she was alone. The frank, almost childish delight on her face was all that he could ask for the moment.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Sakura asked as she saw Syaoran's absorbed amber eyes fixed on her, blushing the color of her tomato sauce spaghetti after a while. "Is their spaghetti sauce on my face?"

After a while, Syaoran said, "You're really like a child, aren't you?"

"Hoe-e. That's an insult isn't it?" Sakura replied in mock anger.

"Not really."

As she twisted her fork in the pasta, Sakura thought… _I think Syaoran's being nice because he noticed I was missing my family a little. Could he have been worrying, the slightest bit? How did he know what I was thinking? I don't think it was that noticeable. All the same, it's really considerate of him… He always knows what I want. _She gazed out the window. Outside, it was becoming dusky.

Then she saw a flock of raven black crows pass by, cawing and screeching uncannily. There were thirteen of them. Shrugging it aside, Sakura looked away. Yet, when she saw the frowning expression on Syaoran's face as he looked outside, she felt the slightest bit uneasy and her good mood was spoiled.

******

"It's so hot," groaned Sakura, reaching for a piece of paper to fan herself with the next afternoon. "What a great way to spend vacation, being boiled to death. She reached for the fruit bowl full of ripe, luscious green grapes.

"You're the one who went out the meet your friends in this awful weather," Syaoran replied, popping a grape into his mouth, relishing the tart, sweet juice which felt cool down his throat. Luckily, Sakura had done the groceries on the way back.

"At least the movie theater was air-conditioned," Sakura stated. "You should have come, too."

"I had other things to do. And I wouldn't wanna watch some silly romantic comedy movie with a bunch of giggling girls." Syaoran rolled up the sleeves of his t-shirt, revealing his muscular arms.

"I can't believe I'm already sick of summer. You really should fix your air-conditioner. Wait, I have an idea!" Sakura exclaimed.

Critically, Syaoran raised his eyebrow as Sakura whipped out her staff and card. Minutes later, they cooled under the light breeze of the Windy.

Whistling, Syaoran commented, "Smart."   
  
  


That evening they lounged around watching TV, when the phone rang.

Sakura jumped.

"What's wrong with you?" Syaoran asked. "You're really jumpy these days."

"Oh, nothing. I'll get the phone." From her position on the sofa, Sakura reached over for the phone. Clearing her throat, she said, "Hello? Kinomoto Sakura speaking."

"Sakura-chan?" came a familiar voice.

"Meirin-chan? Sakura exclaimed. "Wow, it's been ages since I heard from you! How are you there in Hong Kong? Are you guys on summer vacation, also?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine. Summer vacation starts next week for us." Meirin fiddled with her jet black hair. She sounded rather distant.

"Oh. Umm… are you okay? You sound… I don't know… rather worried about something," Sakura commented, rather concerned. Meirin wasn't as energetic and bouncy as usual.

"Sorry. It's just… well…" Meirin trailed off. "So, how are things there? No big news or anything?"

"Not really. Since you left, we captured… the Unicorn card, the Whip card, and I made the Heal card. Oh, and I still couldn't catch the Phantom card, but it's sealed to the theater basement, anyway. There's no news these days. Why?"

"If there's no big news, I guess it's all right," Meirin said into the phone, heaving a long sigh.

"Is something the matter?"

Finally, Meirin blurted out, "Have you heard anything about the Kaitou Magician over there?"

"Not really. He sent us a package with the Five Force Scroll, a handcuff, and a map once. But we haven't heard from him since. Why, did something happen to him?" Sakura's heart skipped a beat. The anxiety in Meirin's voice was poorly concealed, and all sorts of terrible thoughts fled into her mind, especially remembering what she saw in the Mirror of Truth.

"Not yet. I'm just worried." Meirin fingered a silver wire like bracelet around her wrist. "Actually, the reason I'm asking is because he appeared in Hong Kong for a while. The police were on his track and almost caught him. But he disappeared. So I'm just wondering if he's safely in Japan now."

"Oh." Sakura was silent.

A little more brightly, Meirin added, "Well, there's a saying that no new is good news. I'm sure nothing bad happened. Sorry for calling you so suddenly. It's not like I care about what happens to a thief, yet still it's kinda nerve wrecking. I mean, he knows all about us. If he gets caught by the police, who knows? Our secret may be out for the world. Don't worry about it."

"Well, no problem. It was good hearing from you again, Meirin-chan. Do you wanna talk to Syaoran?"

"No. It's okay. Just send him my greetings. And tell him that the girls in Hong Kong miss him. Ho ho… Bye! Keep safe, and try to stay out of trouble!"

"Bye…" Sakura placed the phone back in the receiver. Why was she getting a more and more uneasy feeling?

"Are you worrying about that thief?" Syaoran asked. "He knows how to take care of himself."

"Still, he's only human." No news was good news, right? Frowning, Sakura remembered how Kaitou-kun had returned not only her diamond necklace as well as the star sapphire ring. He was not a bad person, despite the fact that he was a thief.

Taking the television remote control, Syaoran absentmindedly flipped through the channels.

"Wait, stop!" Sakura said. "Let's watch the evening news."

"The news?" Syaoran guffawed. Suddenly, he turned his full attention to the screen.

The reported was saying, "The Kaitou Magician has been spotted in Japan in the past few days. Last week, he was almost captured by the Hong Kong police force. However, living up to his name as a magician, he disappeared, though barely. The Hong Kong police ensure that he couldn't escape much longer. The Japan police force are on his track at this moment, and the Head of the Police Department reassures us that the catching of this notorious thief of the night is a matter of time. He quoted, "No matter what people say, the Kaitou Magician is only a human. He has his limits and cannot escape us much longer. We, the Japanese police force, are hot on the Kaitou's track, and have come up with an excellent government top-secret devise and plot to capture the treacherous scoundrel who so often escaped our grasps…"

Holding up the remote control, Sakura clicked off the television.

"What'd'you do that for?" Syaoran asked.

"I can't bear to watch it. When I didn't know Kaitou-kun, it didn't matter, but I can't just see someone I know portrayed on the news like that. It's like a mouse trap or something!" Sakura stated.

"Don't worry too much about it," Syaoran reassured, though he himself felt that uneasy feeling inside him grow.   
  
  


"It takes ages of your life if you don't get sufficient sleep," Syaoran warned, yawning, by the time it was midnight. Stubbornly, Sakura had sat up alert for hours, for no reason at all.

Bolting up from her chair, Sakura exclaimed, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Shh. Listen." Syaoran and Sakura both sat still, listening.

"It's the sound of… sirens?" Syaoran said, leaning towards the window. "Probably just passing by."

"No. It's coming nearer. In this direction. It's freaky." Nerve wrecking shivers ran down her spine.

"Don't listen to it," Syaoran advised, ignoring the warning signals in his head.

With her hands, she blocked her ears of the sound. Finally, she stood up. "I can't stand it. I'm gonna see what's happening." Walking up to the sliding glass doors leading to the balcony, Sakura drew open the curtains and slid open the door. A cold gust of wind blew in. The wailing sirens rang into the night, even louder than before. Tentatively, Sakura stepped onto the balcony. There was a thud. A figure dressed all in black landed on the railings of the apartment balcony.

Gasping, Sakura stammered, "You… you…"

The young man looked up and grinned. He put up a gloved finger to his lips and said, "Shh."

Then, he dropped down onto the balcony, and looked down at the bottom of the apartment. The building was surrounded by police cars. Policemen flocked the place, shouting at each other. Many of their neighbors had wakened and looked out the window, puzzled.

"Kaitou-kun? What are you doing here?" Sakura whispered.

"It's a long story. Sorry, I didn't mean to come here. Those bags are still chasing me," the Kaitou Magician replied, indicating the police. "I'm leaving. Just need to catch my breath."

"Why don't you come in?" Sakura asked. "You look drop-dead tired."

"No, it's okay," he replied. "Gotta escape."

"You can't, this apartment's flocked with security," Syaoran stated in a matter of fact way, as he walked up to the sliding door.

Cursing under his breath, the Kaitou Magician ran inside the house to the kitchen window and looked outside. Police cars flocked beneath. Then, he ran over to the window facing the other direction. More police. He could hear their voices distinctly shouting, and footsteps echoing in the hallways beneath that floor. They were checking each house.

Slumping on the floor, Kaitou Magician pressed his forehead against his head. "Shit. How do they always know where I am? No matter where I hide, they always find me." He fingered a locket around his neck. Then his brain clicked. "No wonder…" Glancing around with frantic eyes, he murmured, "Where can I run to now?"

"Kaitou-kun? You can stay here. We'll hide you," Sakura said.

"We will?" asked Syaoran, raising an eyebrow. Sakura nudged him hard.

"That's impossible. The cops are checking each house. They'll find me. You guys will just get in trouble," Kaitou replied harshly.

"You forget. I can use the Invisible so that they can't see you, or I can make you small and hide you in my pocket. There's many options," Sakura stated.

"No. You don't understand. Even though they can't see me, they'll be able to locate me. They installed a microchip on me, so that they can trace me where ever I go with their computer system," the thief replied. Slowly he stood up. For a second, he grimaced and toppled over. His hand flew to his right chest, where a piercing pain shot through his body.

"Kaitou-kun!" What's the matter?" Sakura exclaimed. Under the better light, she could see that his face was placid and that a frown creased his smooth forehead. He looked more tired than usual, though dark glasses covered his eyes.

"N-nothing." The young man removed his hand from his chest. His black shirt was wet.

"You're bleeding! Were you wounded?"

"I guess I was shot. Several days ago. It was by pure clumsiness in my part."

"You guess you were shot? You can't go like that!" Sakura uttered in shock.

"They'll find me here if I don't hurry. They've got a microchip filed on me, similar to the one I attached to Meirin, but ten times more advanced," the Kaitou Magician replied. "They can trace my every movement."

"That's not a problem," Syaoran responded. "How stupid of me not to think of it sooner." From his pocket, he drew out several ward papers, then threw them out to all around the room. "Guard! Okay. Now this room is warded. Nothing can penetrate into this room. Not even computer devises. The police won't be able to trace you. Now relax. You're safe for the while."

There was a loud banging on the front door. The police were checking each room now. To Sakura, Syaoran said, "You hide him. I'll talk to the police."

Nodding, Sakura led Kaitou into another room.   


Another pounding on the door came. Pretending to yawn, Syaoran opened the door. Two large men in police suits stood in front of the door, with their arms folded.

With half shut eyes, Syaoran mumbled, "Whoisit?"

Showing their police warrants, they replied, "We're the police force. From our data, we found that the Kaitou Magician headed in this direction. In fact, we came to believe that he is in this building, right now. We are trying to locate this thief, and would highly appreciate your cooperation. Do you live here alone?"

"Me? Uh… I live with… uh… my sister!" Syaoran blurted out.

"No parents?" A man asked, raising an eyebrow. "May we search the place?"

"That would not be necessary. There are only two people in this house. Me and my sister."

"Yes, but the Kaitou Magician is very tricky. He may be hiding. Believe me, this is for the safety of the citizens." The two policemen entered the house and began searching the rooms.

Approaching Sakura's room, the police asked, "Anyone in there?"

Coming out of her room with round innocent eyes, Sakura asked, "I heard noises. What's the matter?"

"You're the only one in there? You must be his sister," the man replied, nodding to Syaoran.

"Sister? Uh… yeah! I'm his sister," Sakura said. Then taking Syaoran's arms, she whined, "Onii-chan… I'm scared. Who are these big scary men?"

"They'll be gone soon," Syaoran replied, giving a significant look to the two men.

Finally, one of the men came out of the last room and stated, "No one. Strange. I swear the red dot indicated to this room. The Chief Officer said that he attached a microchip on the Kaitou Magician, so all we have to do is follow the red dot. But the dot completely disappeared from the screen." He held up his mini computer to his comrade, who shrugged.

"Well, sorry to disturb you two," the other man said. "Remember, if you have the slightest clue to where the Kaitou is, report to us at once."   
  


After they left, Sakura and Syaoran both heaved a sigh of relief. Kaitou Magician reappeared. Thanks to the Invisible card, he had comfortably just sat on the couch, watching the police come and go.

He said in a scratchy voice. "I guess you guys saved me. I'll pay back one day. I'll leave now."

"No! The police are still out there. And you're hurt. Not to mention, while you're in here, you're safe since the police's special tracking equipment doesn't pass through, thanks to Syaoran's magic," Sakura said.

"Look, I don't need to be looked after, all right? I know how to take care of myself. Don't butt into other people's affairs!" Kaitou Magician snapped.

"See, I told you," muttered Syaoran.

"Here, let me at least try to look at your wound," Sakura said, taking out the Heal card.

"Do what you want," Kaitou mumbled, as Sakura began to focus her powers.   


After a while, Sakura sighed in disappointed, putting down the Heal. "I'm sorry. I can't do much. The bullets embedded beneath your flesh. I think it barely missed your heart. I don't have enough powers to handle a gun shot."

"It's all right," Kaitou replied reassuringly. "It doesn't hurt as much as before."

"Well, I think while you're here, we deserve an explanation," Syaoran stated, leaning back against the couch and crossing his legs. "Why are you in this kind of scrape, anyway, Kaitou Magician, the genius thief? What ever happened since you left Japan?"

"Not that much," muttered Kaitou. "I went to Europe to take care of some business. Then I went to Hong Kong."

"Hong Kong? What ever would you do there?" Syaoran asked in disbelief.

"You know I'm collecting the Five Force Treasures, right? I found the diamond necklace, and the sapphire ring," he said. As he said this, he swept out an elegant hand. The necklace slid from Sakura's neck onto his spread palm, while Syaoran's ring slipped off it's chain and plopped on top of that. Fondly, he fingered the jewels. "And the Mirror of Truth is stored away in a safe place. The fourth treasure to find was the Li Clan Sword." He gave a significant look to Syaoran.

"But why would you go to Hong Kong for that? Syaoran-kun has the sword right here in Japan," Sakura said.

"Wrong." Grinning slowly, the Kaitou Magician gazed directly at Syaoran through his dark sunglasses. The silver cross earring on his left ear gleamed. "You sent that sword back to Hong Kong with Meirin, didn't you?"

"Eh? H-how'd'you know that?" Syaoran exclaimed. That had been a Li Clan secret!

"But what about the sword you use these days?" Sakura asked.

"It's just a temporary replacement. The real Five Force Sword was sent back to Hong Kong with Meirin. The Great Elder said he wanted to examine it," Syaoran replied.

"Wow, and Kaitou-kun, you knew that Syaoran sent the sword back to Hong Kong? You're amazing," Sakura awed.

"I know," Kaitou grinned, starting to look as confident and self-assured as usual, flicking back some loose strands of bangs from his tousled, spiked hair. Some time ago in the chase, he had lost his long flowing midnight black cloak. His sleeveless black shirt had a tear where the gun penetrated into his left chest. As usual though, he looked impressive. "Anyway, continuing with my story, I went to Hong Kong. I could locate the Li main house easily, thanks to the microchip I attached onto Meirin's bracelet. Yet, it turned out that the little Chinese girl wouldn't give up the sword so easily. I had some trouble, to put it mildly."

Sakura giggled, picturing what the "mild trouble" would be. After all, she knew Meirin's stubbornness.

Clearing his throat as if recalling something, Kaitou Magician continued, "Well, I guess I was being too careless. About a week ago, I had a close scrape with the Hong Kong police. I think that's when they attached the detecting microchip. They were pointing a strange looking devise at me. I didn't feel anything when they shot it off, but I guess I was being too careless. I've been chased ever since then."

"How did they attach the microchip on you? Can't you get it off?" Sakura inquired.

"I don't know." Tentatively, he unhooked a locket hanging from a chain around his neck. "The microchip's attached to the side of this locket. It's the newest top model, TMI-305, and they can locate all my movement with their computer program devise. And I can't remove the microchip without the police's special top secret equipment, which is stored away safely in the Police Headquarters in Tokyo."

Syaoran asked bluntly, "Then why don't you just throw that locket away. Into a river or something."

Gazing down at the silver oval locket with strange engravings, he clutched it tightly. "I can't. It's my… It's my last possession that is solely related to my identity. Without it, I'm losing the last key to who I really am. Plus…" Kaitou fingered a round circular ruby embedded into the middle of the front of the locket.

"Thinking about it, so far, you've located the first 4 treasures. Amamiya's diamond, Li's sword, Mizuki's mirror, and Reed's sapphire. What about the last one? The ruby earrings?" Sakura asked.

"That's my point. My ultimate goal is to find the five treasures, don't ask me why. I've found the first four. The ruby in the setting of my locket might be the ruby from the earrings," Kaitou replied, gazing down at the pigeon's blood red globular ruby embedded into the center of the white gold locket.

"But, it's only one ruby, and not even an earring," Syaoran pointed out.

"It could be one side of the ruby earring embedded in a new setting over the years," Kaitou replied. "I can't take any chances. Even if I throw this locket away, they'll locate it through the microchip devise. And they'll have one more clue towards my identification."

"Oh. I'm kinda starting to understand the situation now," Sakura mused. "So then what happened after you went to Hong Kong?"

"Well, once I figured the police were on my track, I knew I had to get out of Hong Kong. Meirin was really helpful in smuggling me out. I never knew that the Li's had that much influential power in the government, high officials and such," the thief continued.

"Ha, that," Syaoran commented. "It's 'cause our family knows that we play with dangerous stuff. It's always safe to have good ties with high officials, so the Li clan worked hard to become a prominent family name in Hong Kong."

"That makes sense," Kaitou-kun was aware of how he had two identities. And his normal face identity had to try hard to keep a reputable name. He continued more bitterly, "Anyway, I arrived in Japan several days ago thinking I'll be safe. But, I was immediately surrounded by the Japan police force. At that time, I wasn't aware of their special technological programming. They were ten times more attentive than usual. For the first time in my life as a thief I felt desperate, scared, frightened. So alone, like a tiny animal chased by numerous merciless predators. No matter where I ran to, they always seemed to know where I was going. Then, I missed my footing. They were aiming guns at me, shooting consecutively. Someone shot me in the chest. They almost caught me that time." There had been pain, harsher, more vivid than anything he had ever experienced, which included falling off 100 foot building, crashing through unbreakable glass, and beaten black and blue with an iron rod. But as usual, he had managed to scrape out of trouble.

Staring with sad ocean green eyes, Sakura sympathetically patted Kaitou's shoulder. He was no different from her. If he was a normal boy, he would be going to school right now, be in summer vacation with his family, or at least be safe in bed, sleeping. "You're safe here, at least for the moment. You can stay here as long as you want to."

"Why are you doing all this for me?" Kaitou Magician asked in disbelief. Could this girl actually be feeling… _sympathy_ for him?

"Because I want to," Sakura replied firmly.

******

_Next morning…_

_I wonder if Kaitou-kun slept well,_ Sakura thought as she entered the living room where Kaitou Magician had slept on the sofa. "Where are you going?"

"Eh?" Kaitou Magician was half way out the window. "None of your business. I'm grateful that you helped me yesterday, but I need to go my own way. I won't bother you guys any more."

"It's dangerous. You're injured and they can track you easily."

"That's no problem," the thief replied, yet he was clutching his upper left chest where the deep wound was embedded with a bullet. He found it hard to breath, as if his lungs were being torn apart.

"Stay. Please." Sakura mentioned, "Plus, breakfast is ready… Actually more like lunch since you slept in so late, but…"   
  
"Breakfast?" His ears perked. "Hmm… Well, maybe I'll stay a couple more hours." Kaitou-kun climbed back into the room. In result, various things clattered out of the pocket of his black pants. He sweat-dropped.

"Hey! That's my new Sony discman! And my Motorola handphone! And the digital waterproof watch I bought in New York, my silver chain, and … hair gel?" Syaoran exclaimed in outrage.

Running a finger through his spiked light colored hair, Kaitou Magician threw back his head and laughed, "Ha ha ha… I ran out of hair gel. A magician must always keep a respectable appearance." He adjusted his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose, ignoring Syaoran's wrath as he mumbled, "you call that respectable?"

On a side note, Sakura asked, "Do you always sleep with your sunglasses on?"

Blinking, Kaitou-kun looked around and straightened his sunglasses. "It's the first I slept in a week. And yeah, I wear my sunglasses 24/7 when I'm around other people." He eyed the food set in front of him, before picking up the fork and devouring it.

"Umghf." Kaitou-kun wolfed the hotcakes drenched in maple syrup. "This is the best thing I've eaten in ages." After the fifth serving, he started slowing down. "Oh yeah. I just noticed. Why are you two living with each other? Ha, it's like a married couple or something."

Blushing, Sakura stammered, "Hoe-e… I-It's nothing like that. It's just that my father's away on a 2 month seminar touring all of Japan, and my brother's spending a semester abroad, studying in England. So, I'm staying with Syaoran because it's most convenient when there's danger."

"I see," Kaitou-kun replied, raising an eyebrow. "Meirin told me that you two have some sorta complex against each other. She told me that you two are worse than back in elementary school, and that she worries about how you guys will ever manage together."

"We've been managing fine, and well, seems like you had plenty of time to discuss about other people's affairs with Meirin while being chased by the whole Hong Kong police force," Syaoran muttered dryly.

"You have a cute relative. I wouldn't have been able to escape from Hong Kong without her help."

"Meirin? Cute? Helpful? Ha." Suspiciously, Syaoran examined Kaitou's tone and expression and couldn't draw much from it. True to his name, Kaitou had a magician's poker face when he wanted to and a magician's charm, as well.

Taking out his portable laptop computer, Kaitou Magician began to type in several codes, beginning elaborate research once more.

"Oh no!" Sakura exclaimed suddenly, leaping up from her chair. "I left something at school!"

"It's vacation now. School's closed. Can't you get it after summer break?" Syaoran asked.

"No, I need to get it. I'll just run over to school and pick it up, all right. You two stay here, okay?" Sakura ran out of the apartment.

Syaoran and Kaitou Magician faced each other with evil looks, now that Sakura wasn't there to control them.

******

_Hmm… the school it so empty_, Sakura thought as she leaped over the school gates. _Good thing I always liked gymnastics. Or else it would be harder to enter the school._

Quickly, she jogged over to the old theater. She was pretty sure she left her thing in her private locker in the backstage auditorium. Then, she saw someone with long wavy violet hair pulled up into two high pigtails. "Tomoyo-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo waved. "I wanted to work on the costumes for 'Star-Crossed' over the vacation, so I was just picking up something. I got the keys to enter from the front guardian. You?"

"Oh. I jumped over the gates. I need to pick up something from my locker. It won't take long."

"Really? I'll wait for you by the front gates," Tomoyo replied, her eyes twinkling. "I do hope there's opportunities to tape Sakura-chan this vacation!" Then she gave out a funny little sigh. "Oh yeah. But I have to go away for several days with my mother for some business. How awful, not getting to see Sakura-chan for days."   
  


_Now, it should be in here..._ Sakura fumbled through her other stuff her locker. "A ha! Found it!" Sakura drew out a book. Inside it was the picture of her mother and Li Ryuuren, for the school production, Phantom of the Opera. Nadeshiko shined out of the picture with radiant forest green eyes. Smiling, Sakura drew it to her heart.

Though she didn't want to think of it, she became aware that her own school production of "Star-Crossed," was approaching rapidly after summer vacation. Their director teacher had told them to completely memorize their parts over the break.

Then she frowned. Unknowingly, she walked out of the locker room and towards the section leading to the closed basement door. Suddenly, she heard footsteps heading her way. Her heart jumped as she turned around the corner.

"Eron-kun?!" Sakura exclaimed as the figure emerged from the shadows. How strange, meeting so many people at school during vacation. For some reason though, it seemed as if she had caught Chang Eron off guard.

"Sakura?" Eron flicked back his dark bluish hair held back in a slender ponytail. He put on his most charming grin as he regained composure. "Why, I'm so glad to see you! I haven't seen you since the soccer game. I do hope we get to meet more often over the summer."

Smiling, Sakura replied, "Of course we will. We'll all have heaps of fun this vacation."

"Will we?" Eron whispered, stepping closer to her. It seemed as his golden flecked hazel eyes could penetrate through her. What was her feelings for this boy? She liked him. She liked him a lot. He was nice, athletic, good looking, and had perfect manners. After her discouraging talk with Syaoran that winter, she had looked up to Eron even more.

Eron's handsome face was close to hers. Sakura shivered. _It's because I'm just wearing a tank top and cutoffs. Yet, though it was late afternoon, it was still hot outside. It's not because I feel uneasy. _Though she wanted to step away Eron was blocking the pathway out. Her heart pounded faster as she felt his breath tickling her neck.

Shaking his head, Eron stepped back. Smiling, he commented, "You're wearing the perfume I gave you for your birthday. It smells nice on you."

"Huh? T-thanks…" Sakura blushed furiously. Though it sounded crazy, for a second, she thought that he was going to kiss her.

"Well, see you around, Sakura." Eron waved and walked out of the auditorium.   
  
  


"What took you so long?" demanded Erika, flipping back her shoulder length wavy hair as Eron emerged from the Seijou Junior High School. "I've been standing here for ages."

"Sorry, Erika," Eron murmured demurely. "Our plan was carried out successfully though." He brushed his lips with his finger. Sakura had gazed up at him with the most transparent emerald eyes. She looked so innocent and naïve, that he wanted to…   
  
"Earth to it, Eron. I have top news," Erika declared, her hazel gold eyes twinkling amusedly.

"What is it?"

Flipping out her handphone, Erika dialed a number. Then she said, "Hello? Is this the Police Station?" Grinning slowly, she continued, "From a reliable source, I happen to know where the Kaitou Magician is right now."

After she hung up, Eron slapped her shoulder. "Ooh, getting tricky, aren't you, sister?" They broke out laughing. "Double trouble this summer."

******

"Why isn't she coming back?" Syaoran shouted, pacing back and forth around the living room, then plopping onto the couch. "What if something happened, and the Dark Ones sent out another force? Last time was bad enough, and this time, I won't be there to protect her."

In a bored tone, Kaitou Magician replied without taking an eye off his laptop screen, "Cool it, for heaven's sake. She'll come back. She's a girl. Girl's take a long time doing things." Then with a wicked gleam under his sunglasses, he commented, "Of course, she could be doing other things. Ahem."

"What are you implying?" Syaoran asked, slamming his fist on the table next to the laptop.

"Oh, nothing. Soooooo, what do you two do around, living together?" Kaitou placed his chin on his palm and gazed at Syaoran for the first time in hours.

"What do you think?" Then, Syaoran realized that was the wrong thing to say. On Kaitou's expression was clearly written the worst things possible. Groaning, Syaoran said, "No, I mean we just get on with our daily life."

All of a sudden, his powers became alert. It seemed as if a strong power had been packed tightly, and then burst open.

"What's the matter?" Kaitou Magician asked.

"A long shielded force has broken free," Syaoran replied mysteriously.

******

Again, Sakura felt stifling hot after Eron left the auditorium. Like a magnet, she felt her hand being drawn to the door knob of the basement of the old theater. To her surprise, it wasn't locked and it turned. Slowly, the door creaked open.

Then, an unearthly shrieking was heard and a figureless dark form materialized in the air and burst out from the basement, surrounding Sakura. A deathly cold gust swept over her.

The Phantom had finally broken the seal that Nadeshiko and Ryuuren had placed on it more than twenty years ago, to keep the dark force in the basement. Now, it was set loose.

Without thinking clearly, Sakura screamed and began running out of the old theater with all her might.

She didn't stop until she was out in the open again. Deftly, she leapt over the school gateway, where Tomoyo was waiting. Finally, she rested, panting heavily.

"Are you all right, Sakura-chan? Did something happen?" Tomoyo asked with concerned ocean blue eyes.

"I-I'm fine," Sakura replied, and gazed up to the sky. To her surprise, the sun was already setting. "Oh no! I've been gone for ages."

******

Entering the Li apartment, Sakura slipped off her sandals and walked into the living room. "Sorry I took so long…" Then she sweat-dropped. The living room was a mess, with scattered books and papers everywhere. The furniture was displaced. Syaoran and Kaitou-kun sat at opposite ends of each other, folding their arms and refused to look in each other's direction. Obviously there had been a fight.

Sighing, Sakura began picking up the books and papers. "Syaoran, don't you get along with _anyone_?"

"Apparently not with him," Syaoran answered, glaring at Kaitou Magician, who in return stuck out his tongue at him. Yet, it had been fun to punch someone for once. Of course, he had received blows too. "So did you get the thing you're looking for?"

"Yeah." She slipped out of her pocket the photo.

Picking up the picture of Ryuuren and Nadeshiko, Syaoran asked, "You went to school just to get this?"

"Well, yes. It's an important picture to me," Sakura replied defiantly.

"Hmm, it took an awful long time just getting a photo," Kaitou-kun commented mischievously. "Why don't you insure my bet with Li. It's 10,000 yen for me if you were meeting someone, specifically of the opposite sex, and 10,000 yen more it you were doing *something* with that person."

Glaring furiously as Kaitou-kun, Sakura stomped up to him and shouted, "What are you hinting?!"

"Why are you blushing? Are you recalling something?" Kaitou goaded.

Sakura realized that she was remembering Eron's intense golden eyes as he cornered her in the backstage. How she thought that he might kiss her, and how his breath tickled her neck as he told her perfume smelled nice. Turning even more red, Sakura punched Kaitou-kun's shoulder and stated, "Shut up! What do you take me for?"

"Oww!!! My chest," Kaitou-kun cringed over, gripping his left chest, where the bullet shot through.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry Kaitou-kun, I forgot you were injured!" Sakura bent over, concerned.

Then grinning slyly, he poked her side, making her squeal, and stated, "Tricked ya! He he. Whoever you met must affect you a lot. Let me guess, did he say your name in a low, suave way? And tell you your perfume smelled nice? Were you in a dark surrounding?"

"Grr…" Sakura threw a cushion at the thief's face, who was still laughing. She sat down on the floor, hugging her knees, trying to stop blushing._ Humph. I can't believe this thief is really a Top 20 Wanted person. He's so carefree, joking, and lighthearted, like a normal person. And he always hits the nail when he teases. I don't like it at all._

From behind her, Syaoran rolled off the couch and sat next to her on the floor. "You met Chang Eron."

"Hoe?" Sakura looked straight up, startled. It wasn't a question or an accusation. It was a statement. She didn't have to lie or deny it, yet why did she feel guilty? She couldn't look at Syaoran in the eye. "Yes. I did, in the old theater. It was by chance."

"Oh." The expression on Syaoran's face was mild and indifferent.

_What's with the 'oh'?_ Sakura thought, tickled. _And how did he know I saw Eron-kun? _Does he even care at all? For some strange reason, Sakura wished that Syaoran did care.

Then Kaitou Magician frowned, as he gazed at the blinking red lights on his laptop screen. "Police. More police are heading this way."

"But why? They checked yesterday," Sakura said.

"Don't ask me why. They're really out to catch me this time." Kaitou Magician stood up.

"They've been chasing you for months now," Syaoran commented. "Why are they so keen on your track all of a sudden. You haven't stolen much these days, anyway."

Shaking his head, Kaitou replied, "It's because recently, someone filed a suit against me. He's damn rich and has lots of influential power. And the police finally have enough financing to support all the new, advanced technological equipment to track me."

"Who's this guy filing against you?"   
  
Trying to recall the name, Kaitou murmured, "Ki… Kino… I don't remember. Anyway, he was the legal owner of the Mirror of Truth, don't tell me how he got his hands on it. He had temporarily lent it to the museum. Then I stole it. He wants it back, since the Mirror of Truth is a priceless heirloom, dating back to the time of the fair Princess Rosa. While for me, it's one of the Five Treasures, so I must keep it."

"Whew, what a scrape you're in," Syaoran muttered.

"I think I've been staying here too long. I really have to leave now," Kaitou Magician stated. He fingered the oval white gold locket hanging around his neck on a silver ball chain. For a second he wavered as he felt a wave of nausea. Again, it was hard to breathe, as the bullet in his chest felt like an iron stake embedded in it. Damn it. Not now. When he first was shot, he really thought that he would die. Yet, over the past few days, he could bear with it. It wasn't getting better and it hurt like hell, yet he had to put up with it. Yesterday, when Sakura had used the Heal on him, it had really felt better. Now, once again his breath came out in jerks. With a bare hand, he clutched his left chest, panting because every movement caused ripping pain. Then, he gazed down at his hand. It was streaked with blood. His wound was bleeding again. Yet, he had to leave.

"Kaitou-kun, you have to go to a hospital. You can't go around with a bullet embedded in you. You'll be dead meat under the police," Sakura said.

"Are you crazy? Especially with this microchip on me, they'll locate me in the hospital in no time. Then I _really_ will be dead meat."

"Aren't you supposed to be a genius at disguising?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah, but they'll still locate me, whatever disguise I'm in, through this microchip. Don't you understand the power of technology?"

"Then give me the locket. Isn't that the problem? The microchip is attached to the locket, but you can't dislocate it or throw it away, so you can't move around freely," Sakura stated holding out a hand. "You can trust me. I'll keep it safe. And you can go to the hospital."

"It's not that I don't trust you to keep it safe. I mean, I trusted you two with the diamond necklace and the sapphire ring. But you really don't understand how serious this situation is, involving the police, government, and high officials. I'm a Top 20 Wanted _thief_! For me, this whole this is a joke because I, nor anyone else cares or worries crap about me, but for someone like you, it's grave business," Kaitou explained in exasperation.

"He's right about this being grave business," Syaoran confirmed. "Mother once told me to never meddle with high officials. It's best for them to be clueless about what goes on in the magician's side of the world."   
  
With a determined look on her face, which Syaoran learned long ago appeared only when she was really going to do what she had in mind, Sakura stated, "Look, I know what I'm talking about. If you go out in this state, Kaitou-kun, you'll be caught under 24 hours. With that microchip whatever stuff. And if you're caught, lets look at things in a bigger scale. Eventually, the story of how you're stealing the Five Force Treasures will come out. At best, they'll rest with that. At worst, the whole story behind the Five Forces Treasures, about all the magicians, about the people with special powers, about us… it will all collapse. The whole world will know about it. Then what will happen? It will cause panic. It will become harder to fight the Dark Ones. The Dark Ones will become all the more powerful, feeding on the fear of the people for the ultimate destruction."

Sakura paused, looking at the young man dressed in stark black with grave emerald eyes. "But, if you give the locket to me, you will be pretty much free to go to the hospital and number one, treat your wound. Don't you value your life? Meanwhile, I will keep the locket safe."

"Even if the locket is safe, you won't be safe! The police…" Kaitou Magician was cut off.

"The police won't be able to track me. I can make sure of that. Believe me, this isn't only for you, Kaitou-kun. It's for all of us. Kero-chan told me that the Five Force Treasure hold something important for me. I need them as much as you do. And if the ruby on this locket is indeed related to the one that the Dark Ones' ancestor had, then it's important to me, too."

"It's not as easy as you make it sound," Kaitou-kun mumbled. Staring at the indicators on his computer screen, he stated, "Well, they're here to chase me once more."

"Give it," Sakura said, holding out her hand. "Don't worry, all right? Just go to the hospital, right away." She began leading Kaitou-kun to the doorway of the apartment.

Sighing, Kaitou Magician dropped the necklace onto Sakura's opened palm.

"Do you really know what you're getting yourself into?" Syaoran demanded.

"Yes," Sakura replied shortly. To Katiou Magician, she dropped some change into his hand. "You're free to walk out the door now. Take a taxi and go straight to the best hospital, all right?"

"Yeah, and tell the doctors that someone shot me with a gun?" Kaitou's mouth twitched, holding back an ironic laughter.

"You're the thief. You make the lies," Sakura told him brightly.

For a while, Kaitou-kun stared at Sakura in disbelief. He, the lone Thief of the Night, who worked independently and freely, unbound by any chains of social contact. Never had he expected to receive help. Especially from a girl like this. Finally, he croaked, "T-thanks." A rusty word that was so long unused for him._ Feeling gratitude… What a strange emotion._

The thanks wasn't elegant, or polite… Yet, it stirred Sakura's heart. "You'll be treated in no time, Kaitou-kun… and you'll be out of this scrape. Then we can work out some sort of plan to find the remaining treasures. Bye… Please stay safe this time!"

Kaitou Magician nodded, then walked to the nearest window, leaping out.

Sweat-dropping, Sakura called out, "You could have used the door, you know!"

Smiling and holding a thumb up on his way out, Kaitou replied, "Ha ha! I'm more used to the window. Well, I'll come back for the locket. And I won't be in a pathetic situation like this!" Then, he jumped away gracefully, almost as if he wasn't injured. Yet something about his movement was less free and ruthless that night.

******

"You must be crazy," Syaoran muttered, as Sakura stretched lightheartedly and began tossing things into a backpack.

"Do you really not understand how Kaitou Magician's business is our business too? That the Five Force Treasures and everything affects us greatly? Not only that, but I want to help Kaitou-kun, and I know there's some hidden mystery to him." Sakura remarked. Zipping up her bag, she swung it on her back. "Well it you're not helping, I'm going by myself."

"And where do you think you're going in the middle of the night?" Syaoran demanded.

"To Tokyo," Sakura declared defiantly. "I'm gonna find out how to detach the microchip, and I'm gonna find out who's filing the suit against Kaitou-kun… If you're not helping, I'm going by myself."

Groaning, Syaoran said, "You _know_ I'll never send you off on your own. I'm with you, whatever crazy plan you cook up."

Sakura grinned. When she gazed out the window, she realized that the police were quietly flocking the neighborhood. This time, no sirens were on. Probably, they were trying to sneak upon the Kaitou Magician. She did hope that he reached the hospital safely.

"Hey, it's nighttime, so it's chillier now," Syaoran pointed out, tossing her a jacket.

"Thanks." Sakura put it on over her denim shorts and navy blue tank top and then walked out to the apartment balcony, leaning against the railing as she gazed down. "I don't think we'll be able to go out the normal way, through the door. The security guards are blocking the front entrance of this apartment."

"I guess." Stepping outside, on the balcony, he shut the sliding glass door and locked it. With keen amber eyes, Syaoran measured the distance from the balcony of his apartment to the next building. Then, he slipped out a slender metal boomerang and flung one end out to the roof of the neighboring building, where it hooked onto a railing, while he kept hold of a rope attached to it with his other hand. "Hold tight!" Grabbing hold of Sakura's waist with one hand, and grasping the rope, he swung over to the building.

Together, they landed on the roof of the building.

Panting, Sakura said, "You could have warned me! I thought my heart will fall out!" Inside, she thought, I_ keep on forgetting all these random skills that Syaoran has… I remember them from the old Card Captor days. He used this method to climb up the Tomoeda Clock Tower, when we were capturing the Time Card so long ago. _"You know, I really think you could have become a thief, too if you wanted to."

"Luckily I became the Li Clan's Chosen One and came to Japan to rival against the Card Captor."

"Hoe?" Sakura stared at Syaoran's calm expression. She had always figured that Syaoran didn't exactly like being the Chosen One, though he had come to Japan with his free will. But it wasn't something he would feel lucky about, especially after Li Leiyun, his cousin's death.

As if Syaoran anticipated her thoughts, he said in a pleasantly low tone, "If I became a thief, then I wouldn't have met you, would I?"

Something warm and fuzzy inside her stirred. All the strange guilt she felt about meeting Eron in the old theater at school disappeared._ I'm glad Syaoran's the Chosen One, too. If I didn't meet him, five years ago, he wouldn't be here with me in one of my craziest plots ever, right at this moment._   
  


Beneath, voices shouted, "Look, the TMI-305 microchip indicator is blinking at the next building! Move!"

"Oh dear," Sakura murmured, running to the opposite side of the roof. "They're really gonna get us now." Before she could say anything, Syaoran had already grabbed her and swung over to the next roof, then the next.

"There. I think it'll take a few seconds before the police come," Syaoran said, catching his breath.

"Do you think it's safe to use magic to go to the train station, now?" Sakura asked.

"Pretty much. The police are still catching up, so we have to hurry."

"Gee, I wonder how Kaitou Magician managed this. I'm already beat, being chased by those police." Sakura's ears twitched. Already, she heard footsteps leading up to the roof.

"It's this building! The Kaitou Magician must be here!" the policemen yelled.   


She had to hurry. "Release!" With her staff, she struck down on one of her newer Sakura Cards. "Unicorn! Carry us to the Tomoeda Train Station."

With a swirling of black feather wings, the Unicorn appeared, Quickly, Sakura swung over its back and stroked the stallion's midnight black coat. Turning to Syaoran, who was just standing there, she asked, "Aren't you coming?"

"Eh? Yeah." Syaoran climbed on behind her. Then, Midnight Star, the black unicorn soared off, camouflaging perfectly into the night sky.

******

As the Unicorn flew lower down, as they drew nearer to the train station, Sakura whispered, "Look! The police are surrounding the station. They already figured that we're gonna arrive here."

"They probably located the direction that we were heading through the microchip devise," Syaoran pointed out.

"Should we take the bus to Tokyo?" Sakura asked.

"It will be no use. They'll probably surround us there at the bus stop."

Sighing, Sakura stroked the Unicorn's glossy ebony black mane. "But it will be difficult for the Unicorn to carry us both on his back to Tokyo, since it's so far off."

Midnight Star whinnied, tossing back its head and nuzzled against Sakura's face, indicating that he was fine and he could manage carrying them no matter what distance.

"Thank you, Midnight Star. Lead us to Tokyo, then! We'll set things right!" Sakura exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Don't be so bouncy. You're making me nervous," Syaoran said, gazing down at the distant streets beneath them. Still, inside he felt rather happy, just watch Sakura so enthusiastic and animated. Yet, why was he always stuck gazing at the back of Sakura's head? An odd, flowery smell from Sakura enveloped him. "What did you do, drench yourself in perfume? It's giving me a headache."

"Humph, Eron likes it," Sakura muttered.

"No wonder I don't like it," Syaoran responded coolly.

"Well—"

Before Sakura could come up with a retort, Syaoran leaned his head over on her shoulder. "Don't. This is not the situation to be arguing with me." When Sakura still tried to come up with something to say, he whispered, "You know what?"

Sakura jumped as she felt Syaoran's warm presence pressed against her back.

"Even if I wasn't the Chosen One, and even if I wasn't sent to Japan. Even if I was a thief, I think," he paused.

Sakura tried to turn around and face him, which was rather difficult since she was riding a stallion. "You think what?"

"I think," Syaoran continued. "No. I _know_ I would still have found you, eventually."

Her forest green eyes softened, and Sakura clasped her diamond crystal necklace, thinking,_ Maybe I was wrong in thinking that the only thing that connects me to Syaoran is being a Card Captor. Maybe, maybe there's something else._

She smiled, feeling the cool wind blow on her face, as the two of them soared through the star studded black sky, on their way to Tokyo to face their unexpected summer jeopardy.

******

_Meanwhile at the hospital…_

"And you see, I'm the Japanese Ambassador's son. While I was in France, there was a parade and the French Prime Minister came at the end of the procession, waving to the people. I happened to be watching the parade, when I saw an assassin in the crowd, pointing a shining black metal gun straight at the French Prime Minister's heart," Kaitou Magician explained to the intent crowd that had gathered around him, as he sat up on his hospital bed, holding everyone in suspense. "When I saw that, I knew that I must act at once." He brought his fist up heroically. "As the assassinate shot off the gun, I leaped out of the crowd and took the gun shot instead of the Prime Minister, saving his life. The bullet barely missed my heart, however."

"Wow, how courageous and wonderful," all the young nurses of that ward awed, flocking around Katiou-kun's bed. They all gazed up at the handsome young patient with the bandage on his chest in wonder.

"Do you speak French?" one pretty nurse, who was a college intern at the hospital asked.

"Mais oui! Bonjour mademoiselle. Vous etes tres belle!" Elegantly, he flicked his magician's hand and produced a red rose, presenting it to her in perfect manner.

They all swooned. The new patient, the Japanese's Ambassador in France's son was the most charming person they had ever met. Little did they know he was the infamous Kaitou Magician who came on the evening news every day.

"Did you receive an award for your bravery?" another young nurse asked.

"Of course! I almost sacrificed my life for the French Prime Minister." From his pocket, he fiddled out a medal. "See?" Those pretty air-headed nurses wouldn't figure out that he had stolen the medal from Shing-san, the great artist of the "Angel and Warrior" series, and that it was a New York Metropolitan Museum of Fine Arts award, not a Nobel French Medal of Bravery.

"Ooh~ How marvelous! Poor Voleur-kun, almost dying, though."

Kaitou Magician grinned, relaxing on the bed, with a dozen hands ready to pet him and do favors for him. Ha ha… Sakura was right. He was the liar. French Ambassador's son, indeed. People believed anything. And he told them that his name was Voleur DeNuit. Thief of the Night, au francais (in French.)

Outside the hospital window, he though he saw something like a flying black stallion in the distance. He winked at it. His motto was to relax and enjoy life while he could. Leaning back on the cool, crisp sheets of the bed, he closed his eyes, and fell for the first time into deep slumber without haunting dreams of his past, nor persistent police chasing after him.   


  
**Wish-chan**: Long chapter, ne? I'm really busy these days, but still I finished this chapter.   
Wish-chan-- So, Syao-chan, why are you being nice to Sakura-chan all of a sudden?   
Syao-chan-- W-wwwhat do you mean?!   
Wish-chan-- Don't pull that innocent, I don't know what you're talking about face on me. I know you better.   
Syao-chan-- It's nothing... I just don't want her to feel lonely because her brother's away in England, and her father's on a college lecture tour. Even the stuffed animals away. And Sakura isn't used to being alone. I don't want her to go through what I have gone through.   
Wish-chan-- (dabbing tissues to her eyes) Poor Syao-chan. Such a sad childhood. No wonder you were so lonely and solitary and mean to Sakura-chan when you first came to Japan. But now...   
Syao-chan-- Shut up. I don't want sympathy. I just don't want Sakura to feel sad or lonely, that's all.   
Wish-chan-- Aww, how sweet. You're so caring for her.   
Syao-chan-- I said, it's nothing.   
Wish-chan-- (Snickles) Yeah yeah, whatever. End of Interview!!! 

Anyway... So, Kaitou-kun came back. Toldja he would. Hmm, he wasn't away for that long, huh? As you can tell, this chapter is just kinda like the beginning to the CCS crew's summer adventure. Look forward to the coming chapters... Oh yeah, if anyone remembers, long ago, Sakura saw in the Mirror of Truth how one day, Kaitou Magician was surrounded by police and shot by a gun. Poor Kaitou-kun. I always have a soft spot for thieves. (Not all, but the anime type. ^_~) Also, people have been saying that Kaitou and Meirin should go together... Let's see... (evil grin.) I'm still interested in hearing your opinions on the couple arrangment in New Trials. And also, just wondering, do you guys wanna hear more about Eriol-kun immediately, or eventually. Finally, how come I already jumped to summer vacation? Cuz I wanna. +_+... 

Hmm, next chapter, S+S in action, in Tokyo!!! He he... The city is always exciting. Still lotsa confusing stuff, and lotsa mysteries? That's my plan, he he. Next chapter might have some twists. : ) 

Comments **cherished** at hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com. Please visit my site at www.geocities.com/wishluv. Nothing makes me happier than to see how lotsa people came to my site to read my fanfics. Also, once again, thank you for all those who have e-mailed me. I try my best to answer all e-mails, but sometimes, due to my tight schedule, I dont' have time to reply. Also, thanks to you who have reviewed New Trials and fanfiction.net. I read all of your responses, and they have encouraged me greatly. Thanks again to Digidynasty for going through the trouble to post them up there. Those of you who have read and supported New Trials made it possible for me to come this far. I promise to continue on with better quality and storylines.   


Oh yeah... I heard somewhere that there's gonna be a CCS 4th season. Is this true???   
  
****


	34. Chapter 31 Secrets Unraveled

New Trials Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Unraveled Secrets**

"I can't believe she can sleep midair," Syaoran muttered half to himself, half to the Unicorn. "Can you?" Daylight was breaking, and Sakura and he had arrived over the bustling city of Tokyo on back of the flying Unicorn.

Midnight Star whinnied, shaking his head. The normally ebony black stallion had transformed into a pure snow white unicorn with the rise of sun, perfectly blending in with the lightened sky.

"I mean, what if she falls off?" Syaoran, who was sitting behind the sleeping Sakura, eyed her with discontent as she wobbled dangerously to and fro on the Unicorn's back.

Giving a meaningful neigh, Midnight Star tossed its now silvery mane, his amethyst twinkling.

"Oh fine," replied Syaoran. Hesitantly, he supported his arms around Sakura's waist. He was a little surprised when Sakura snuggled against his chest. Her head neatly fit on his shoulder, and he blinked at her sleeping face for a while. She didn't realize where they were right now, or who he was; it was as if she forgot all her worries in a deep dreamland. "Don't tell her," Syaoran muttered when Midnight Star was guffawing at him, as if accusing him of taking advantage of Sakura since she was sleeping.

******

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WHERE… AM… I????!!!!" Sakura screamed, bolting upright on the Unicorn, some time later. Then she realized that Syaoran's arms were tightly wrapped around her waste. "What are you doing?!" She pushed Syaoran away, almost shoving him completely off Midnight Star.

Sweat-dropping, Syaoran muttered, "Humph. Little gratitude I get for keeping you in balance."

Then she remembered. "We must be in Tokyo now!" Groaning, Sakura shifted her position. Her neck, all the way down her spine ached from sleeping in such an uncomfortable position. "Tell me never to sleep on a horse's back, midair again. Then patting, the Unicorn's head, she said, "Thanks, Midnight Star. You must be tired. Wow, you turned white! How pretty! Is it another one of your special powers?"

Slowly, Midnight Star drifted lower down the sky, over the tall buildings. Then, fumbling inside her bag, Sakura drew out her binoculars. Holding it up to her eye, and focusing down below at the streets, she exclaimed, "Oh no! They followed us all the way here!" The police cars were flocking the streets, causing chaos in the morning traffic.

Frowning, Sakura pondered,_ If I want to get anything done, I can't have the police always chasing me 24/7. But that can't be helped because I'm carrying Kaitou Magician's locket, which has the microchip attached to it. How can I prevent them from tracking me with their electronic devises? _Out loud, she exclaimed, "Ah ha! The Shield Card!"

Flinging up the locket, she used the Shield to guard it from outside devises. There, the police force wouldn't be able to track them through the microchip, anymore.

"Will that work?" Syaoran asked.

"Of course! The Shield Card blocks all outside forces. That includes computer tracking systems." Finally, they landed behind a secluded alley and the Unicorn returned to a card.

"But it may take several days to finish the business here. Are you sure that the Shield will last that long? You've never used that card beyond an hour." Tentatively, Syaoran walked out into the bustling Tokyo streets. A deep frown curved upon his forehead as he remembered all the thoughts he had sorted out that previous night.

"It'll have to work," Sakura replied firmly. "Okay. First of all, I have to find out who is filing the suit against Kaitou-kun."

"Why?" Syaoran asked.

"Because, if I find the person, and make them drop charges, the police would stop chasing Kaitou-kun like this. And secondly, I have to find a way to dislocate the microchip from this locket."   
  
"Do you think it's that good of an idea finding who the person is? He's supposed to be a wealthy man, and even if you find out who it is, what can you do?" Syaoran asked mildly.

"Look, I can do it by myself. If you don't think it's worth the trouble, fine. I'll go by myself." Determinedly, Sakura walked briskly down the street.

"Sometimes, I wish you weren't so independent… But, good luck!" Syaoran called out, walking off in the other direction.

Halting, Sakura swerved around. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Sorry. I have some business to take care of here. Hate to leave you, but I'm sure you'll manage fine," Syaoran told her. "You always do."

"But…" She was speechless. _He can't just leave me! He's the one who told me he'll stick by me! No. I don't need him. I can manage fine by myself. I can't count on other people forever. Still…___

Half laughing at the stricken expression on Sakura's face, Syaoran said, "Don't worry. I'm not completely abandoning you. I'll meet up with you later on in the day. Just get along with your business. See you later!" Waving, he turned around and melted into the people in the street.

In disbelief, Sakura walked down the opposite direction. How could Syaoran just leave her like that? He didn't tell her that he had business in Tokyo the previous day._ I hate him! I bet he's just doing this to torment me and laugh at how helpless I can be. He's the one who always told me I was a stupid, incompetent Card Captor. Well, I'll prove that I can manage on my own. _Now where was she supposed to go to find out who was filing the suit against Kaitou Magician? _The police station._

******

Syaoran blinked up at the blazing summer sun with golden amber eyes. _Sorry, Sakura._

Stepping into a taxi, he said, "Tokyo Police Station Headquarters, please."   
  


Arriving at the gates at the Police Headquarters, Syaoran paid the taxi driver, then walked up to the gates. Immediately, one of the guards standing in duty asked, "Hey, kid, what are you doing? This place is off limits."

"I have business here," Syaoran replied.

"Oh, do you? Well, you can't enter," the self-confident guard answered.

Sighing, Syaoran fumbled inside his pocket, and drew out a circular golden token half the size of his palm and with elaborate engravings of Chinese characters, the moon, and other intricate designs and held it up to the guard.

"What's that?" the guard asked, clearly confused.

Frowning, another man also dressed in the police uniform asked, "What's going on here?"

Standing up straight, the first guard saluted, "Good morning sir!" The man who had just come was clearly a superior. "This boy wanted to enter, Chief."

Eyeing Syaoran, the officer, blinked several times at the gold token. Then to the guard, he said, "Fool, don't you even recognize the Li house emblem?"

"Li? You mean that Li family? The Li clan from Hong Kong?" In a more cordial and polite manner to Syaoran the guard said, "I apologize for not recognizing sooner. Did you say you have business here, sir? Is it for the Li family?"

"Err—Yes. I would like to speak to the person in charge of the Kaitou Magician case," Syaoran replied, slipping the token back into his pocket. He hated his family name but at times, it was useful. "Specifically, I want to verify who the person pressing charges against the Kaitou is."

"Yes sir."

"Oh, and if a girl around my age with long brown hair and green eyes comes, send her away. What ever you do, don't let her in."

"If you wish, sir," the guard replied, rather baffled.

******

Finally! Smiling, Sakura gazed up at the tall white Tokyo Police Headquarters. Her feet ached. If she had known that it would be this far away, she would have taken the bus of taxi. Yet when she had asked for directions, someone must have told her the wrong place. She had wandered around Tokyo for hours before finally reaching the right place. It was already past noon.

"What do you want?" the guard of the gate demanded.

Walking up the large building gates, Sakura stammered, "I have business here. More specifically, I need to talk to the person in charge of the Kaitou Magician case. "

"Eh?" the guard muttered to himself, "Teenagers these days. What's wrong with them? Second time in a day about Kaitou Magician. Or maybe playing detective is 'in' these days." To Sakura he said, "Why?"

"Hoe? Why?" Sakura racked her brain. "Err… It's for my school newspaper. I have an editorial on the Kaitou Magician."

"Really?" Critically, the guard examined the girl. Long light brown hair tied loosely with ribbons on each side of her head. Startling emerald green eyes. "Nope. I can't let you in. Sorry."

"But why?" Sakura asked, trying not to sound desperate.

"Special orders."

******

Angrily, Sakura kicked a pebble on the sidewalk. Syaoran would laugh at her when he found out she couldn't even get through the gates. She didn't stop at that; she had tried to approach the building through various methods, including the north, south, east, and west gates. She even tried climbing over the walls. Nothing worked. A whole day wasted, and she had accomplished nothing.

_Stop thinking about that betrayer! I don't need anyone,_ Sakura scolded herself. And what was the chance that she'll bump into him again in this big city? She didn't care if she never saw him again. Syaoran would be no help, anyway. Yet, why had he acted so strangely?

She gazed at her reflection on the glass window of a shop. Her hair was tangled and stuck out in all directions. Her green eyes were dull and tired. Not to mention, her back ached from the weight of her bag, her feet had blisters from walking all day, and her stomach was empty_. That's my problem. I always try to sound confident and strong, when inside, I'm not._

Sakura turned and walked around the corner. When did it turn dark? Where was she to go now? Go home? Call a friend? Her crazy, thoughtless plan landed her in the middle of nowhere. She slipped out the handphone that Tomoyo had given her. Should she call her? Or Syaoran?

"Hey, cute girl, you alone?" a voice came from the back of an alley.

Startled, Sakura stepped back. She was greeted by a group of boys who looked like a high school gangster of some sort.

"Look, she has a handphone," another guy said. "Good, mine broke last time I got in a fight."

"Wonder what's in her bag," the third guy said. "Hey, pretty necklace. Is that real diamond?"

"That's none of your business," Sakura retorted.

"Ooh~ a hot temper, eh? Will you put up a fight? It's four to one," the last guy said.

"Don't worry. I'm not scared," Sakura replied coolly. Warily, she eyed the four young men.

"It will be a pity to put a bruise on your pretty face, wouldn't it?" the same guy replied, reaching for her bag. "How many money do you have?"

Quickly, Sakura slapped his hand away and said, "Get out of my way. I'm busy. And it's how _much_ money do you have, not how many."

Angrily, he rubbed his hand. "I don't give about grammar. And you hit me? Well, you won't get away so easily." He raised his fist into the air, ready to bring it down.

"I don't think that's a very good idea," came Syaoran's voice, from the other side of the alley.

The thugs turned around. "What's your problem? You wanna fight us?"

"I'm just warning you guys, that girl handled a whole gangster group in New York City, single-handed. Full grown men, too, not a bunch of puny wimps like you," he replied with amused amber eyes twinkling in the shadow.

"Shut up, Syaoran," Sakura said. Why did he turn up at a moment like this? Did he expect her to be relieved, thankful? Not a bit.

"What? You—" One of the guys leaped out to punch Syaoran. Without much thought, Syaoran stepped out of the way.

"Humph. Are you scared to fight?" the thug mocked.

"Why did you come?" Sakura demanded.

"Eh? I told you I'll find you at the end of the day. You really wouldn't think I'll abandon you in the city, would you?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, don't think you've saved me or anything. I can manage these people by myself," Sakura replied, her emerald eyes flashing and her hands on her hips.

"I know. You always get yourself into the worst scrapes. But you always find a way out of them."

"Oh really?" asked the thug angry at the two for making a fool of them. He leaped out at Sakura, who deftly ducked and kicked out her foot. Another guy ran to her and she knocked him down with her elbow, then flipped him over. Consecutively, she punched the third guy, while slammed out her side kick on the last person.

Satisfied, she brushed her hands, and walked up to Syaoran. "See?"

With an awed expression, Syaoran looked behind Sakura and saw the guys collapsed on the floor. He whistled and muttered, "Impressive." Then he replied slyly, "Your left foot kicks are horrible. You haven't been practicing have you? And your position for the flips makes it ten times harder to knock the person over. You have to make sure your grip is right."

Angrily, Sakura retorted, "Sorry, it's because I had such a bad teacher!" She stomped out of the alley, into the busy street.

"Eh? Bad teacher? Is she talking about me?" Syaoran asked, pointing to himself.   
  
  


"Will you stop following me?" Sakura demanded, trying to walk faster. It was complete nightfall.

"I'm not following you," Syaoran muttered, following right behind her.

"Go take care of your business. I'll take care of my own."

He grabbed her arm, almost making her trip over. "You _are_ my business."

Slowly, Sakura looked up into his dark amber eyes. What did he mean by that?

"Look, I'm sorry I left you this morning. I really had to do something important," Syaoran said sincerely. "You're not mad 'cause of that, are you?"

"I told you. I don't care," Sakura replied, forcing herself to smile. "I'm fine on my own. Really."

"Liar. You didn't have a good day, did you? Well, I'm tired, and my guess is you are, too. What do you wanna do now?"

"Rest. Sleep in a proper bed. Have a hot bath and good food," Sakura said, sighing.

"We can think of the other plans tomorrow. How about…" Syaoran's eyes wondered to the grand hotel structure in front of them.

"There! Somewhere to rest!" Sakura ran up to the hotel driveway.   
  
  


"A double-bed room, please," Syaoran said, at the hotel lobby counter.

"Wow, this place is great!" Sakura exclaimed, swerving around the grand hotel lobby with its elegant design. Women dressed in glamorous evening gowns and men in tuxedoes sauntered about here and there. She felt very shabby in comparison.

The person at the counter looked through the hotel files in the computer. "Sorry, no double-bed room's available. Since it's the summer pick-season, all the rooms are booked."

"What?!" Sakura and Syaoran exclaimed, aghast. They could not imagine going out again in the dark, searching for another place to spend the night.

"Are there any other rooms available?" Syaoran asked.

"Hmm, let's see. Only the grand suite is available," the receptionist replied.

"Okay. We'll take that."

"Wait, what's the price?" Sakura asked.

When the person named the price, Sakura gawked, "Per day? It's so expensive!"

"It's okay. We'll take it," Syaoran said. "This is a five-star hotel, after all."

"But… I didn't bring that much money," Sakura replied.

"Don't bother." Syaoran slipped out his golden credit card. Hope his mother didn't get too mad… He sighed… He had finally finished paying off his debt to him mom with that modeling job in New York…

"Room 603, then. Any luggage?"

******

"Ah, rest at last!" Sakura snuggled into the soft, crisp white sheets. She had never slept in a king size bed before, and she felt like she would drown in all the pillows and blankets.

"Does it seem quite fair that you get the king size bed while I get the sofa bed?" Syaoran grumbled, trying to move in a different position on the hard bed from across the room.

"This room is marvelous. It's practically as big as a whole apartment! It's as good at the Plaza Hotel in New York, if not better," Sakura said, flipping on the TV. (Completely ignoring Syaoran~)

"The police have lost all track of the Katiou Magician today, and the supposedly top-secret plan must have back-fired," the news broadcaster said. "This is a terrible embarrassment for the Tokyo Police Force."

Clapping she stated, "Good. Kaitou-kun is safe." Then, her stomach grumbled. "Gosh, I'm starving. I had nothing since this morning, when I bought a doughnut in the streets."

"Order room-service. Here's the menu," Syaoran said, throwing over the menu.

"But it's past midnight," Sakura exclaimed.

"It's a five-star hotel. They have 24-hour service."   


Half an hour later, Sakura was munching away happily on a club sandwich special. "You sure you don't want any?"

"Yeah," Syaoran replied.

"Then why are you staring at me like that with those big round eyes, like a hungry puppy?"

"Eh? Ha ha… I was?" Syaoran sweat-dropped. _It's because I admire you for being so strong… Always energetic and smiling… even though inside, you tremble under the hardships_… "Hey, what are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I'm going back to the Police Headquarters and I'm gonna find out who's pressing charges."

"You couldn't even get in today, let alone meet the official in charge of the case. What's the use of going through all the trouble? We can just find a way to dislocate the microchip, and then go back home. Kaitou Magician can handle the rest. Isn't that more sensible?" When Sakura stared back with reproachful eyes, he looked away._ I hate myself for being so discouraging to her when she's trying so hard to do good deeds. Why do such negative words flow out of my mouth? I don't want to do this to her…_

For a second, Sakura wondered how Syaoran knew she couldn't pass the gates today, when she didn't even mention it before. And how could he be so uncaring about Kaitou Magician? Although they haven't known him for long, she felt some sort of strange bond and understanding with this thief.   
  


Some time in the middle of the night, Sakura remembered looking out at the balcony of the hotel room with bleary eyes. She could catch the dim profile of Syaoran gazing down at the city. His brown hair whipped in the wind and he was deep in thought. Sakura knew that kind of expression only came on Syaoran's face when he thought that no one was looking. Yet she knew.

"The Phantom escaped," he said softly, without turning her direction.

Did he know she was awake, watching him? She couldn't tell if his remark was towards her or to himself. Turning the other way, Sakura fell back to sleep. Who cared if Syaoran wasted precious sleep time.

******

_The next morning…_

"Syaoran, wake up! We really have to find the person filing the suit today. C'mon, wake up." She shook Syaoran furiously. She had business to do that day, and this time, nothing was going to stop!

Groaning, Syaoran turned the other direction and covered his head with his pillow.

"Wake up!" Sakura said, snatching away the pillow from his head.

"Shh… Your voice is hurting my head. I haven't slept in two days, for heaven's sake." This time Syaoran drew his blankets completely over his head.

"Fine! I'm going by myself!" After putting on a fresh light blue dress she had packed, Sakura stormed out of the room. This time she was definitely going to find out some information.   
  


A while later, she stood in front of the Tokyo Police Headquarters again. How was she ever supposed to meet the head of the police department?

"You girl. Are you here, again?" The young man guarding the gate asked, half chuckling. "Very persistent, aren't you?"

"Please, let me meet someone who knows about the Kaitou Magician case. I really need to," Sakura begged, looking up with pleading emerald eyes.

"Actually, I'm half inclined to let you in, merely by your persistence. But, I have special orders to not let you in," the guard replied.

"Not let… me in? But why?" Sakura asked, surprised. "Who would do something like that?"

Shrugging the guard replied, "I don't know. Some boy, who looked around your age. Brown hair, brown eyes. I didn't want to let him in, but he had the token with the Li clan emblem in it. Since the Li's are an important family in Hong Kong, I had to let him in. You know him? He specifically told me to send away a girl with brown hair and green eyes. And I have to obey."

An icy shiver ran through her body. "Li clan?" Sakura whispered, in shock. "That person gave special orders here to not let me in?" For a moment, she stood, speechless. It couldn't be! There must be some mistake!   
  
  


Just then, a shiny black car parked in front of the police building gates. Immediately, a file of women bodyguards with sunglasses came out, and lined up in front of the car. A pretty girl with long violet hair flowing down her back stepped out of the car.

It took a second for her to recognize, before Sakura exclaimed, "Tomoyo-chan! What are you doing here?"

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, her blue eyes reflecting surprise. "I didn't know that you were in Tokyo."

"Oh things turned out that way." Briefly, in a quiet voice, Sakura explained what had happened in the past few days, and how she had met Kaitou Magician. She didn't explain all the details such as how he was shot. "Anyway, that's what basically happened, and I'm trying to find out who's filing the suit against him," Sakura concluded.

"That's why I couldn't contact you for a few days, ever since that day I met you at school," Tomoyo said.

"So, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Me? Oh. Mother had business in Tokyo. And I…" Tomoyo walked up to the gateway and said to the guard. "I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. I would like to meet the Chief Officer."

"Yes, miss," the guard said, bowing respectfully.

"My friend here, can enter with me," Tomoyo stated, as she entered.

"B-but…" the guard stammered. The two girls had already entered, while the women bodyguards waited outside.

Another officer guided them to the Chief Officer's office in the building. As they walked down the roomy hallway, Sakura asked, "So, what's your business here again?"

They halted in front of a closed door at the end of the hallway. Nodding his head, the officer said, "Here's the Chief's room."

"Thank you," Tomoyo said, bowing her head and smiling courteously. Then she turned around to face Sakura. Her bluish violet eyes were grave and her knuckles were white as she clutched the doorknob. "Sakura-chan… I'm meeting my father." Slowly, she continued, "He's the Head of the Tokyo Police department. And this will be the first time I met him in several years."

"Your… father?" Sakura asked.

******

"Sheesh, what time is it?" Syaoran mumbled, reaching for his watch. When he saw the time, his eyes bulged out. It was way past noon! Bolting out of sofa bed, he dressed in fresh khakis and a button down shirt and walked out of the hotel room. Luckily, Sakura had packed his clothes, before they left his apartment.

Where was Sakura, again? She had said something about going back to the police station to find out who was filing the suit against Kaitou Magician. But there was no chance that she would get in, because he had made sure that the guards wouldn't let her in. _I'm sorry, Sakura, he thought. It's for your sake._

The previous day, he had met with the head of the Police Department, Daidouji-san to confirm who was filing the suit against Kaitou Magician. Coincidentally, the Chief Officer had turned out to be Tomoyo's father. Syaoran saw a picture of a little girl and a police officer on his desk table, which was no doubt Daidouji-san and Tomoyo. Of course, if Tomoyo wanted to keep this a secret, that was not his problem.

Syaoran had begun to have his doubts about the whole case when Kaitou Magician brought up that some rich business man was filing the suit against him. He had begun to say the name, then stated that he forgot who it was. And Syaoran knew that Kaitou wasn't someone who absentmindedly forgot important people's names, especially of people who had the power to bring an end to him.

Sakura merely believed that it was Kaitou's forgetfulness. Yet, Syaoran knew better; he knew that Kaitou was hiding something. Kaitou Magician had pretended to forget the name on purpose. Because he knew that the real truth would shock and hurt Sakura terribly.

******

"I don't know what to say, what to do. I don't know if I can face my father," Tomoyo whispered, with a look on her face, which Sakura had never seen before. Till this day, Sakura had always known Tomoyo as the calm, kind, and composed girl. She never saw this timid, scared, doubtful side of her before.

Sakura always had wondered about Tomoyo's family, for though she knew Tomoyo's mother, she had never met or heard about her father, Daidouji-san. Sakura had figured that it was one of the things that Tomoyo didn't want to talk about, and that her best friend would tell her one day, when she was ready.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out… but I'm glad I can talk to you now," Tomoyo said. "My father left home when I was a little girl. I don't remember him too well. All I remember is that he fought with Mother a lot. Both of them were such busy people, my mother with her company, my father with leading the whole Tokyo police department. I contacted him occasionally through phone calls, recently. And I hated him for leaving me and my mother. I didn't want to meet him."

Sakura could see that her friend's face was pale, and her clenched fists were trembling, despite the serene smile playing on her lips. Putting a supportive hand on Tomoyo's shoulder, Sakura said, "But now, you're going to meet him."

"I don't know. I feel like turning back. It's not too late to just go back and not meet him. Maybe I'm being a coward. But I don't want to forgive him. I want to hate him. Yet, I can't. I want a supportive father to love, just like yours, Sakura. Someone who's always there for me and someone I can turn to and depend on." Tomoyo broke off, and looked away. "I'm sorry. I guess you never saw me like this before. I don't want to be weak, Sakura. You're always so strong. I wanted to be strong, too."

"Tomoyo, you're so wrong. You don't know how much I admire you. You're always so composed and calm, never wavering, never feeling so insecure like me. You're inner will is strong, Tomoyo. You're the last thing but weak."

Smiling genuinely, Tomoyo replied, "Thank you. I always know you're the best friend I can ever have. I'm glad you're here. Actually, it was Eriol-kun's idea for me to meet Father. He said that I can't hide from the truth, forever, that I have to face what was to come, anyway. He told me that I have to face myself and gain strength. Well, here goes nothing. Do I look okay?"

"Of course you look beautiful," Sakura answered. "You always do." Tomoyo was dressed in a pretty maroon colored dress made of soft material and satin ribbons and a matching beret.

Timidly, Tomoyo knocked on the door, then opened it.

A man with slick black hair sat behind a grand wooden desk, facing outside the window. Slowly, he turned around. His blue eyes opened wide in surprise as he stood up. "Tomoyo!"

For a second, Tomoyo stood stiffly by the doorway. Her eyes reflected all the hurt and pain she had gone through the past years. This man, sitting in such a grand meeting room with the whole Japanese police force under his feet. This man who had left his wife and daughter at such an early age. This man who had caused so much grief for her mother, though Sonomi refused to show it. This man, who was her father, who she wanted to hate.

Seeing his daughter's hesitance, Daidouji-san's forehead wrinkled and his eyes reflected sorrow. What could he do to gain her trust again? He could only whisper his daughter's name. "Tomoyo…"

Tomoyo's blue eyes blurred. Then she leaped over to her father's opened arms with crystal tears streaming down her face. "Father!"

"Tomoyo," Daidouji-san replied, his head buried in Tomoyo's blackish-violet hair, so similar to his own. The corner of his eyes seemed to be glistening. "My daughter. You've grown from a little child to a mature young lady. I feel like I hardly know you. All these years, I have neglected my role as a good father. Forgive me Tomoyo, forgive me."

"I don't care about anything in the past, Father. I'm just happy that I have a father, like everyone else."

"Tomoyo… I really have to make up for all the lost years, don't I?"

From the doorway, Sakura smiled sadly. She'd never seen Tomoyo cry before. In fact, Tomoyo had always been so perfect, as long as she could remember. Yet, there were hidden sides to her best friend, which she had never known before, also.

"Oh, this is my best friend, Kinomoto Sakura," Tomoyo said to her father, dragging Sakura in by the arm. "Sorry for the late introduction."

"Kinomoto Sakura?" Daidouji-san cocked an eyebrow, adjusting his tie in his formal suit. "Nice to meet my daughter's best friend, Kinomoto-san."

"Sakura wants to find out something about the Kaitou Magician case," Tomoyo continued. "She needs to find out who is filing the suit against the Kaitou."

"Actually, it's top secret… Strange. This is the second person asking about it in two days."

"Someone else asked also, yesterday?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes. A young man from the Li clan in Hong Kong. I figured it was for his family, since the Thief of the Night tried to steal their clan treasure, a Chinese sword, several weeks ago. I guess it won't matter if I tell you, also, Kinomoto-san, since it's probably your family matter," Daidouji-san said, crossing his legs and leaning back on his chair.

"What do you mean, Daidouji-san?" Sakura asked, her face turning placid.

"Didn't you know? The person filing the suit against Kaitou Magician and providing all the extra financial aid is Kinomoto-san. Kinomoto Fujishinto."

**_"Kinomoto_** Fujishinto?"

******

Briskly, Syaoran entered a university library and walked over to the computer database file. Confirming to his suspicions, Syaoran had found out from Daidouji-san, the head of the police department and the man in charge of the Kaitou Magician case, that the person filing the suit against Kaitou Magician was someone from the Kinomoto family. Kinomoto Fujishinto. More specifically, Sakura's grandfather.

Kaitou Magician had pretended to forget the name on purpose, because he knew that Sakura would be shocked to learn that someone of her own blood was causing Kaitou all the trouble. Then, she would have felt guilty and would blame herself for Kaitou's wound and all the trouble he was facing, like she always would.

That was why yesterday, he had left Sakura to find out the truth on his own. He had made a tiny white lie to save her from the shock; it was bad enough that Sakura had to face so much confusion and hardships these days, without her father, brother, and Kero-chan. He didn't want her be more hurt.

Quickly, he typed in "Kinomoto Fujishinto" into the keyboard.   


_--KINOMOTO Fujishinto._ President and owner of the 'Hoshi Enterprise.'--   


In shock, Syaoran gulped. The Hoshi Enterprise! That was one of the most powerful and largest business groups in Japan, and had firm power, internationally. The Hoshi Enterprise manufactured anything between electronics, transportation, and canned food, to buildings, hotels, banks, and schools, not to mention influential government power. He knew this because one of his uncles was a businessman. This uncle was a financial genius and managed all the business and such related things of the Li family. And thanks to him, the Li managed to have so much power in the stocks, business, and government in Hong Kong. After all, there were other aspects to the Li family besides old traditions and special powers. His uncle's son cousin was the computer and technological wizard of the family, and taught Syaoran most of the things in the field that he needed to know. This cousin was the one who programmed Syaoran's laptop and downloaded all the database and such. Too bad left his laptop back in his apartment in Tomoeda. It might have been useful.

Syaoran typed in more codes, to crack the national government database system, again thanking his cousin for teaching it to him. There! More information popped up on the screen.   


--KINOMOTO. Kinomoto Fujishinto has 3 children: Kinomoto Fujishika, Kinomoto ***Fujitaka**,* and Kinomoto Fujiko. Currently, Kinomoto Fujishika is the heir to the Hoshi Enterprise and is the position right below the president and the entire estate is left under his name.—   


So, Sakura's father, Kinomoto Fujitaka was the son of the powerful and wealthy president of the Hoshi Enterprise! Yet… he didn't seem like one. What was he doing, teaching archeology in Seijou University, then? And Syaoran remembered last December, he and the rest of them had come across a haunted mansion. And there, they had met the soul of Kinomoto Fujiko. So, Fujiko had been Fujitaka's little sister. And she had died. Did Fujitaka know about it?

Burying his head into his hand, Syaoran asked himself, how did things get twisted so? Sakura's plan was to walk up to the person filing the suit against Kaitou Magician and demand him to drop the charge. Now, it wasn't as simple as that. Could she really go up to her grandfather, who she never even knew existed?

******

Feeling a wave of dizziness, Sakura said as they walked outside the building, "Kinomoto Fujishinto… I must be related to him… And he's filing a suit against Kaitou Magician. And I never knew I was related to anyone in the Kinomoto side of the family. Father never talked anything about his family or his past life. Why did he never tell me I had other relatives besides Mother's side of the family? Now, what am I supposed to do? I can't go up to one of my relatives, who probably doesn't even know I exist. If it's a complete stranger, it might have been different."

Then, Sakura's emerald eyes turned bitter. "Syaoran knew. He knew and he didn't tell me. And he told the guards at the police station to keep me out. Why did he do this? I won't forgive him."

"He probably had his reasons. Well, why don't we go to the Kinomoto household? Father gave us the address," Tomoyo suggested.

They entered Tomoyo's car, and the chauffeur drove off to the wealthy neighborhood section of Tokyo. Their mouths dropped when they arrived at the huge Victorian style mansion.   
  


"Sorry, no visitors allowed," the maid said through the intercom.

"Why won't anyone let me in, anywhere," Sakura grumbled to Tomoyo.

"Oh ho ho… Are you going to go back, then?" Tomoyo asked.

"Of course not!" Sakura exclaimed. Creeping along the rose bushes, she turned to the east wing of the mansion gates. "Rope!" The Rope twined around the iron gate tops. Taking grip of the sturdy rope, Sakura shimmied up to the top, then helped Tomoyo up.

Then, Sakura jumped over into the garden. Hesitantly, Tomoyo followed, almost breaking her neck from jumping down, yet landed safely thanks to the Windy.

Seeing an open backdoor, Sakura entered cautiously with Tomoyo. Inside the mansion was breath taking with elegant mahogany wood furniture polished to utmost glossiness and expensive textiles and paintings decorated the wall. The floor was carpeted with intricate oriental rugs, while delicate ornaments adorned the various rooms. Even Tomoyo was thoroughly impressed, though she was used to luxury.

Finally, they came to a small parlor room. Above the fireplace hung a large portrait of three people. Two young men stood beside a seated young girl with beautiful pale golden hair. To Sakura's shock, one of the men closely resembled her father. He looked in his teens in the portrait, his smile carefree and youthful. He didn't have glasses, and that mature, knowing look on his face that she was so accustomed to was absent.

Just then, a telephone ringing was heard. Jumping, Sakura looked around to see where it was coming from, to realize that it came from her handphone. With a trembling voice, she whispered, "Hello? Kinomoto Sakura speaking." She hoped with all her heart that no one in the house heard it.

"Sakura? Why are you whispering?"

"Onii-chan?! Why did you call me?" Sakura exclaimed.

In an accusing voice, Touya asked, "How come you didn't answer the house phone for several weeks in a row?"

"I-I guess I was out," Sakura replied. In truth, she was staying at Syaoran's house, so of course she wouldn't get the house phone.

"In the middle of the night?" Touya stated in disbelief.

"Ah, then maybe I was deep asleep. You're the one who told me to get a sufficient amount of sleep. And, err… I'm sorry but I don't think it's the best time to talk right now… ah… let's see, I'll call you back later…

"What are you two doing here?" came an old, mean voice from the doorway. "Did you enter without permission?

With her heart giving a leap, Sakura quickly hung up on Touya.

"That little kaijou… wait till I get back…" Touya muttered to himself at the beeping of the phone.   
  


Turning around to face the door, Sakura and Tomoyo sweat-dropped, hanging their head guilty.

"We're sorry. I just wanted to meet Kinomoto Fujishinto-san about some important matter, but…" Sakura stammered, looking at the ground. Great. Now they were caught. Just like her brother to call at the most inconvenient time.

"DO YOU KNOW YOU CAN GET ARRESTED FOR BREAKING INTO SOMEONE'S ESTATE? GET OUT! YOU NAUGHTY LITTLE GIRLS!" The old, wrinkly woman in a crisp maid's uniform shouted.

"Please, don't make us leave, yet! I just want to meet Kinomoto-san and," Sakura looked up pleadingly, with fervent forest-green eyes.

For a second, the old woman looked surprised. Then slowly, she walked over to Sakura and bent over, placing her bony hand on Sakura's chin and lifted her face up. The woman looked back and forth from the portrait painting above the fireplace and at Sakura's face. Then, in a cracking, emotional voice, she exclaimed, "You're his daughter, aren't you? Fujitaka-sama's daughter!"

Trembling, Sakura nodded. "Yes, ma'am. My name is Kinomoto Sakura."

With brimming old eyes, the woman's wrinkly face wrinkled more as she burst out sobbing and squeezing Sakura into a tight hug. "To think I came to see this day. Fujitaka-sama's very own beautiful daughter, healthy and a blossoming lovely young lady. The young master who was the most decent person in the Kinomoto family. Come, you people! This is Fujitaka-sama's daughter!"

The older servants who served in the Kinomoto household for a generation crowded around Sakura, all teary and welcoming, while the younger ones were clueless as to who Fujitaka was.

"Wait… I don't understand," Sakura said, clearly confused.

"You mean, you don't know the story, young miss?" the old woman asked.

Shaking her head, Sakura asked, "What story?"

Clucking like a hen, the old woman stated, "Well, I'm the head housekeeper of the Kinomoto household. I've been serving the Kinomoto family for more than 2 generations. You may call me Mori." Then, glaring at the rest of the servants, she screeched, clearly displaying her authority, "What are you all doing, standing around? Get back to work!"

Mori continued, "Well, so what do you know? Do you know that Fujitaka-sama is the second son of Fujishinto-sama? Or how he left home?"

Slowly, Sakura shook head again. "I didn't even know I had other relatives until today, Mori-san."

"Tsk, tsk. What a shame. Well, I'll start from the beginning, then. Let's see. Fujishinto-sama is the president and owner of the Hoshi Enterprise, and as you can tell, filthy rich."

"The Hoshi Enterprise?!" Tomoyo exclaimed. She clearly had more knowledge in the business area than most teen girls. "No wonder this Kinomoto house is so luxurious."

"Well, Fujishinto and his first wife had two sons. Fujishika and Fujitaka. When they were children, it wasn't too bad. Yet, as the two brother's became older, Fujishika, the older brother must have felt some jealousy and rivalry. It was always Fujitaka this, Fujitaka that, for he was the pride of the family. Fujitaka received top grades and medals at school, was number one in athletics, and to top that kind-hearted and popular. Fujishika always felt compared and bitter. This became worse when their mother died, because the gentle presence of the lady was always the pillar of the house. Often in his childhood, Fujishika felt that their mother loved Fujitaka more. In fact, she did, because Fujishika, though he was older, was immature, jealous, and quick-tempered. Yet, all the same, the two brothers stuck by each other, despite their fights and arguments."

Staring at the portrait on the wall, Sakura gazed at the smiling faces of the two brothers. They resembled each other closely, and though Fujishika had a determinedly set mouth, his eyes were still bright and the sense of unity in the portrait was strong. Yet, what happened? Then, she gazed at the third person. The young girl with bright golden hair, distinctly different from the auburn haired brothers gazed back with a childish smile. "Who is that girl in the picture, Mori-san?"

"Oh. That's Kinomoto Fujiko, the angel of the family." Looking at the portrait fondly, she muttered, "The only other decent person in the family, besides Fujitaka-sama."

"Kinomoto Fujiko!" Sakura exclaimed. Memories flooded back to her. Last winter they had come across a haunted mansion. And she had helped clear the tragic misunderstanding between the poor soul of the girl who had died in an accident and her rich lover, who was haunted by the thought that Fujiko had left him. He had he loved her even if his family didn't approve of their relationship. Yet, Sakura thought that the whole reason why the young man's family didn't accept Fujiko was because she was poor. Then, if she was the daughter of the president of the Hoshi Enterprise…

"Fujiko is the daughter of Fujishinto-sama, with a maid of the Kinomoto family. She's Fujishika and Fujitaka's half-sister. Of course, Fujishinto-sama recorded her in the Kinomoto family book and accepted her as a legitimate daughter. However, his second wife, a catty, snobbish woman was against this and made life horrible of young Miss Fujiko, always sneering at her for being a daughter of a maid. In fact, only Fujitaka was always there to stick up for her and protect her. She was a frail, gentle child and was a lot younger than the two brothers. She looked up and depended upon Fujitaka greatly."

"Eventually, the bitterness in the family grew unbearable. Fujishika blamed Fujitaka for all his problem and the relationship between the two brothers grew from love to hate. Their father, although he knew that Fujitaka was right, had to stick up for his elder son, since he was the heir to the Hoshi Enterprise and the family wealth. The second wife was cruel to Fujiko and when Fujitaka stood up for her, she took revenge by slyly bad mouthing about him to his father and elder brother. The whole family atmosphere became hostile. After he graduated high school, Fujitaka desired to further pursue his education in archeology. However, his father wanted him to continue his lead in business. Not to mention this, a political engagement was arranged to a girl from another rich business family. Fujitaka disliked the idea that their marriage was arranged that his whole future was chosen for him even though the girl was a childhood friend and lover. Meanwhile Fujishika took the engagement harshly, because he also loved the same girl and felt bitter that she chose the second son and his younger brother over him, the heir of the estate and the company.

"Finally, something in Fujitaka-sama cracked. Right after graduating high school, he stated that he was leaving home and pursuing his dreams in archeology with his full scholarship to a university far from home. His father declared that if he did this, he would disown Fujitaka. Fujitaka replied he didn't care, and that he would never return home again. Obviously, Fujishika and the second wife were glad.

"However, his fiancee was heartbroken. She really loved Fujitaka. Fujitaka did love her back, however he told her that he had to move on with his life, and he could no longer stand being under the eyes of the wealthy society, playing a puppet under his father and being submissive under his brother. Young Fujiko was in despair that her beloved brother was leaving. At first, Fujitaka wanted to take her with him, impractical as it may sound. Initially, Fujitaka was supposed to receive his portion of the Kinomoto wealth. However, he refused to take it. Yet, his father couldn't still turn away his favorite son without a penny. Therefore, Fujishinto-sama intended to give Fujitaka his mother's dowry. The first lady of the house was also a wealthy woman, and when she died, she left all her wealth under Fujitaka's name, because she knew what a treacherous, greedy person her first son would turn out to be. When Fujishika found out that his mother had left her wealth solely to Fujitaka, he blew up in range. In his childhood, he always felt bitter that his very own mother loved him less than his brother. With the help of his step-mother, he made sure that Fujitaka left the house without a penny. And Kinomoto Fujishinto officially disowned Fujitaka from the Kinomoto family, erased his name from all records, and removed all photos pictures of him in the house, except for this portrait. Fujishinto-sama declared his son a disgrace to the Kinomoto household and stashed this portrait away into a room he rarely visited."

Tomoyo watched Sakura's face turn paler and paler. Neither of them had ever guessed that Sakura's father had such a past.

Mori continued in a cracking voice, "It was hard for Fujitaka. He couldn't take Fujiko with him, since he had no money to support her with. His first year in university was difficult. Though he was on full scholarship, all his life, he was used to great wealth, luxury, servants waiting on him. There, he had to learn to cook, sew, clean, as well as to keep up with his studies to maintain his scholarship. Plus, he had to take part time jobs to pay his way through the other things, such as clothing, food, books, and transportation. Nobody knows how much hardship he faced, except for me for he made no contact with anyone else in the family, except for Fujiko and me since, I have nursed him in his cradle and taken care of him when his mother died. In his letters to Fujiko, he only said encouraging, positive things, and always told her to be strong and bare through all hardship, and someday, he'll come for her and they can venture the world together. Yet, to me, he was truthful. He told me how often at nights, he remembered all he left behind. His smooth, aristocratic rich boy's hand grew soiled and callused from hard work. His eyesight grew worse from cramming his studies late at night, with a single candle because he couldn't afford electricity. Often, he was next to starved, and he wore clothes patched when previously, he used to have five-course meals and a whole room full of clothes. He had no time to make friends or socialize with people. Plus, he still suffered from his lost love whom he had left behind. Once, he tried to write a letter to his ex-fiancee, yet Fujishika intercepted it. Fujitaka soon heard the news that Fujishika had married the girl. This was a great shock for him, since Fujitaka still loved the girl and had believed that she would wait for him. And as the years passed by letters from him became scarce.

"The last time I heard from him was saying that he had a respectable, good job as a teacher in a town called Tomoeda, and that he had met the most beautiful girl of his life called Amamiya Nadeshiko. Specifically, he said, 'I know that I am not her first love, and that she is not my very first love. Yet, we are content giving our adult, mature love to each other, eternally. Although she is so much younger than me, for the first time in years, I feel genuinely happy and peaceful. I think I've finally found what I went searching for, years ago.'" With glistening eyes, Mori ended, "And I knew, the kind, gentle boy that I have watched grow finally became a mature, wise, and independent adult."

Dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief and switching off her videocamera, Tomoyo commented, "I never knew… about your father, Sakura-chan. And if my mother knew… I mean, you know how our family complained how they didn't even know where your father came from and what kind of a name he had. If they knew that your father was the son of the president of the Hoshi Enterprise, they would have never complained so much. And if they knew what kind of hardships he faced…"

Sakura didn't reply, as she clenched her fists tight and stared at the portrait. The 16 year old image of her father gazed back at her with twinkling hazel brown eyes. "Mori-san… Where is Kinomoto Fujishinto-san, my grandfather, right now?"

"Fujishinto-sama is out of the country, on a business trip with the lady of the house. However, I believe Fujishika-sama's attending the Kinhoshi University college board meeting right now. Kinhoshi University's mainly sponsored as well as founded by the Hoshi Enterprise. Of course Fujishika-sama doesn't care a bit about the school, yet since it's part of his property, he must attend such seminars," Mori replied.

"Thank you! It was nice meeting you, Mori-san. I'll tell father that I met you," Sakura said. Then, staring at the beautiful golden haired girl in the portrait one last time, she asked, "Do you know what happened to Fujiko-san?"

"Actually, no. After Fujitaka-sama left home, life grew unbearable for her. The second lady treated her like dirt and scorned her for being the daughter of a maid. Her father was often away, so he couldn't defend her. Meanwhile, Fujishika-sama didn't care more or less for his little half-sister. When Fujiko reached 18, the lady kicked her out of the house while master was away. Fujiko's life was so miserable, she gladly left home, in search of her brother. She was forbidden to keep in touch with anyone in the family, including me. The lady gave Fujiko only enough money to survive for a year. I don't know what happened since then, and how she's living. I hope that she's living happily with love and bliss. I… she's my real granddaughter, you know. Fujiko's mother was my own daughter. But she never knew this, because then second lady kicked my daughter out of the house soon after Fujiko was born. Yet, that's why I cared for Fujiko so much and loved Fujitaka all the more for being a true brother to little Fujiko."

With a strained voice, Sakura said, "Fujiko-san is very happy now." Yes, she was happily reunited with her lover, even after death. Sakura still remembered vividly the ghost that she met in the old mansion. And how after the misunderstanding was cleared, Fujiko had told her "thank you." She would never forget the serene scene where the two lovers were reunited. "My father is happy, too. Though mother is dead, my brother, my father, and me all live happily in Tomoeda. He teaches archeology in Seijou University. Plus, he got picked by the college board to give his lectures in universities all over Japan. He always wanted to do this"

"Thank you for telling me, young miss. Thank you, and God bless you," Mori said, clasping Sakura's slender young hands in her own wrinkled, brown hands.

******

"Sakura… are you okay?" Tomoyo asked timidly as the arrived at the Kinhoshi University.

Cheerfully, Sakura answered, "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be okay? Now, all I have to do is meet Fujishika-sama and tell him to drop charges against Kaitou Magician. Either my uncle or my grandfather, it doesn't matter."

"Is it as simple as that?" Tomoyo questioned doubtfully. They walked towards Kinhoshi University main conference room.   
  
  


Frowning, Syaoran walked out of the university library. He had just found out that the Kinhoshi University was sponsored by the Hoshi Enterprise. What a coincidence. Then, his honey amber colored eyes turned round as he caught glimpse of two familiar figures. Quickly, he ducked behind a building on the university campus. What were Sakura and Tomoyo doing here? Could it be… did they find out about the Kinomoto family? What was Tomoyo doing here? But wait. If she was Chief Officer Daidouji's daughter, Sakura must have had no problem getting the information she needed from Daidouji-san. He slapped his forehead for his bad luck. How come Daidouji-san out of all people be the head of the Japan police force and top official on the Kaitou Magician case? Just his luck.

Keeping mingled in the college student crowds, Syaoran followed behind the two girls.

******

"Is this the right place?" Tomoyo asked as they came to a grand conference room with adults flocking into their seat.

"I think so," Sakura said. The, she recognized a tall man with auburn hair swept from his forehead and glasses walked towards the conference room. Her heart sank to her feet. "Oh no!" Grabbing, Tomoyo's arm, she ducked behind another door.

"What is it?"

"My father's here! I should have thought more carefully; one of schools that my father was visiting on his seminar tour is Kinhoshi University." Sakura said, peeking out of the room again. She blinked, as if she was having double vision. However, the second man had authority and a haughty superior air about him as he came from the opposite end of the hallway. He must be Fujishika, eldest son and heir to the Hoshi Enterprise. Her uncle. For a second, the two men stared at each with abrupt recognition. Then, Fujishika gave a harsh laughter and swept into the conference room, half knocking aside Fujitaka. A beautiful, dignified woman stared at Fujitaka with shocked eyes from a little behind, then looked away, following her husband.

Adjusting his glasses, and picking up his briefcase, which had dropped onto the floor, Fujitaka entered the room after Fujishika. And Sakura glimpsed a mixture of bitterness, anger, and wistful yearning, all at once mixed in Fujitaka's grave eyes, something she had never seen before.   
  


It seemed like hours before the conference ended and the people filed out of the room once more. Sakura and Tomoyo groaned from crouching in the same position for so long. Different people shook hands with Fujitaka, congratulating him on his speech and exchanging contact numbers.

Finally, they all left the hallway, leaving the two brothers facing each other for the first time in much over twenty years.

"Looks like you managed to survive," Fujishika commented in a nasty tone. "Too bad. I was hoping you had died."

"Hope you've been doing well, aniki," Fujitaka said in a stiff, polite manner.

"I have been doing well until I saw your disgraceful face. Didn't father tell you never to show your face under our roof again?" Sarcastically, Fujishika continued, "How nice and sweet for little brother to become a pathetic university professor and have the guts to come to a conference in a school sponsored by the Kinomoto family. To think, if you stayed on, I might have given you the whole Kinhoshi University with the flick of my finger. After all, I get all the other parts of the Hoshi Enterprise."

"Fujishika-san, please," his wife protested, placing a hand on his arm.

Fujishika brushed her away. "Stay quiet, woman."

"How can someone be so cruel?" Tomoyo asked Sakura, as they watched the scene.   


"I would not want Kinhoshi University even if I had a choice, because I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life under your thumbs," Fujitaka replied in a level tone.

For a moment, Fujishika looked surprise at the come back. "Good, because I don't think I can bear looking at your martyr-like pretense. You make me sick. Ever since we were children, you were always the good one, the smart one, the saint of the family. What was I? The black sheep. Mother, Father, Fujiko, Mori, and even my wife here, your ex-fiancee, they all loved you more. Well, I loathed you. What made you so different from me? I was the eldest. I deserved more respect and admiration."

"Well, what did you do to gain the respect, admiration, and honor, brother? Nothing. Do you think you can gain people's respect just by your family name and wealth? No. You're no longer a spoilt child. You're an adult who's managing one of the largest business corporations in Japan. Isn't it time you know the meaning of life? You've wasted your life expecting others to wait on you and cherish you like a god. You think the wealth can get you anything, and get you anywhere. So, you bought your wife with money. But does she love you? People all around you fear and look up to you. But do they truly admire you, and are they your real friends? Or are they just attracted to your money."

Fujishika's face contorted hideously as he raised his fist into the air aiming for a punch, then dropped it down. His cruel, hollow laughter echoed down the hallway. "Shut up. Ever since we were little, I couldn't stand your lectures. Just get out of my face. I don't want to ever see you again. Remember, you've brought disgrace upon the Kinomoto family name, and father doesn't want to hear from you."

"Wait… Just tell me. How is Fujiko now?"

"Fujiko?" Fujishika said the name with disgust. "How should I know? She left home years ago, when she was 18. It was your fault. If you didn't leave home, she wouldn't have gone searching for you. Well, I don't care. For all I know, she's dead."

For the first time, Fujitaka's eyes blazed with fury. His fists were clenched, as if to control his anger. Finally, in a strained voice, he said, "You're a nasty brute, you really are. She's your own sister. You could have looked after her."

"Why should I care for the daughter of a kitchen maid? Same as why should I waste my precious time associating with a runaway nobody?"

"And how is father?" Fujitaka asked in a soft, strained voice.

The beautiful woman replied, "Otou-sama is perfectly fine. He had a stroke last summer, but he's recovered completely."

Fujishika added, "Why do you care about father? You're not his son anymore. Remember? He disowned you." Saying this, Fujishika spat on the floor and stormed down the hallway, shoving his wife out of the way. Fujitaka gazed at his older brother with a wistful expression, mixed with bitterness. The woman bowed her head in sign of apology for her husband.

After Fujishika left, the woman turned to face Fujitaka with glassy eyes. "Fujitaka…"

"It's nice to see you again," Fujitaka replied.

"Fujitaka… is that all you can say to me? You just left me. I had to marry Fujishika-san because my true fiancee abandoned me. Is that all I ever meant to you?" The woman was dressed in a navy blue Chanel suit and had her hair neatly pinned up with diamond clips, showing great luxury. Yet her eyes reflected sorrow.

"I'm sorry."

"No, _I'm_ sorry. What is past is past. I don't mean to pressure you. And I did grow to love Fujishika-san, your elder brother, in my own way. He's not always this mean. He's really gentle and kind inside. It's just because deep inside, he's hurt and jealous of you. Otou-sama still love you, too."

"My father disowned me. I'm no longer part of the Kinomoto heritage, the line of the Hoshi Enterprise."

"Otou-sama lives to regret disowning you. And please don't judge Fujishika too harshly."

"As you wish. I'm glad you didn't change. Are you happy?"

Looking up straight into Fujitaka's eyes, his ex-fiancee asked, "What do you think? You always knew me best." Then laughing at Fujitaka's stricken face, she said, "Yes, I'm satisfied in my own way. If you're worried, Fujishika-san doesn't treat me badly. Well, I hope to see you under better circumstances, next time. Fujishika-san will be waiting for me. Bye, Fujitaka… I'm glad you look fine. You haven't changed, either… yet you have. You look so much more mature, wiser… and settled in a happy way."   
  


On the other side of the hallway, Sakura said, "C'mon Tomoyo. Let's leave." She stood up and smoothed her blue dress.

"Wait, aren't you going to speak to your father, since he's here?" Tomoyo asked.

"No. I don't want him to know that I found out about his past. After all, he must have enough worries, without having to worry about me. I'd rather have him think I'm safe back at home."

"And weren't you going to talk to Kinomoto Fujishika-san."

"I can't talk to or face a person who treats Father like that," Sakura replied shortly. For a second, her eyes flicked over to the opposite side of the hallway.

"And I can't forgive Syaoran for hiding such a fact from me. This isn't just about any old thing. It's about me and my family. Does he think I'm a fool?"   
  
  


Syaoran's ears pricked as he strained over from his hiding position to here Sakura and Tomoyo's conversation. _Crap. Hope she didn't see me_! Syaoran thought as he quickly ducked behind the hallway. Was Sakura extremely shocked about the conversation she overheard with Fujitaka, Fujishika, and his wife? And was she really mad at him?

He had to get out of the Kinhoshi University campus before Sakura spotted him!

"Li Syaoran!" came a young man's voice.

Halting with one foot in the air, he turned around and exclaimed, _"Tamemura-san?"_

"Why are you running like you're being chased by a four-headed monster?" Tamemura Asuma, the horse racing champion asked.

"Ah… Well… I kept a really important secret from Sakura and lied to her, so I think she'll be really mad," Syaoran mumbled. "What are you doing here, Tamemura-san? Don't you have a race coming up?"

"I'm meeting a friend from high school who attends Kinhoshi University. But to tell you the truth…" Asuma glanced around and bent over to Syaoran. "Arima's mad at me again, don't ask me why. And she has a film shooting near by. I'm trying to surprise her."

"Oh." Syaoran smiled as Asuma lagued sheepishly. Then as they came outside, Syaoran leaned against the building. "I told her that I have no feelings for her myself. Yet I always so worried about her. Why is it that whatever I do, I always mess things up? Is it just me?"

"It's just you," Asuma answered. "Hmm… do you think Arima will prefer white roses? Or fragrant lilies? She always liked lilies the best. Oh, sorry, back to your problems. For once, why don't you turn to me as an older brother and tell me your true feelings. The reason you suffer so much is you always try to bottle up everything inside you. That's no good. It's obvious that you don't dislike Sakura. Yet why did you tell her you have no feelings for her? Is it 'cause what you told me about your father and her mother? Are you afraid that the same thing will happen over again? Are you afraid of fate, or do you just not have any feelings for her?"

"Tamemura-san… do you know the real reason why? To tell you the truth, I don't believe in fate or such crap. And I don't care what happened to our parents; that's the past. What path I choose and what I want now, is now. And I realized some time ago that saying that Sakura means nothing to me is also a lie."

"Then? Why did you say you didn't care for her last winter?" At the pause, Asuma grew frustrated. "Get on with it, boy! I'm dying from the suspense."

Syaoran said half bitterly, "I'm such a hypocrite. Anyway, it's because… Oh no! She coming this way!" The first thought Syaoran had was to panic and hide.

Asuma took a grasp on his shoulder and said, "Face her like a man. It's funny… Funny how the bravest people can be the biggest cowards at times. See you around!" Then, he walked off, half laughing to himself, half grumbling because they couldn't finish their talk about why exactly Syaoran had been so harsh to Sakura.   
  


Gaining composure, Syaoran walked up to Sakura. "Sakura—" he began.

Calmly, Sakura gazed at him with level forest green eyes. "Hello. I didn't realize that you had business here at Kinhoshi University, Syaoran."

"I didn't, either," Syaoran replied. "So… how did your day go?"

"It went fine. I found tons of information. No thanks to you, though."

_What's wrong with her? I was pretty sure that she would be furious at me. I dislike this more. Her hiding her feelings behind a bright smile. Yet, I admire her at the same time. _Syaoran stated straightforwardly, "If you're mad at me, say so upright. You can demand for an explanation, if you want to."

Still smiling, Sakura replied, "Someone I trusted actually betrayed me and help back the important fact that my very own grandfather who I didn't even know existed until today was behind the Kaitou Magician case. Not to mention that someone actually told the people at the police headquarters to keep me out. I guess I have every right to be mad, don't I?" Folding her arms, she added lightly, "But that's none of my problem. I found what I needed, all the same."

Syaoran would rather have Sakura be mad at him and reproach him, so that he could simply hold her in his arms and tell her that he held back his knowledge just to hold her from pain. Yet, Sakura was completely calm and distant; it was completely frustrating.   
  
  


"You know what? I wish… I wish I never found out, though," Sakura said way later on as they slowly walked towards the hotel. "In a way, I think I knew I was going to find out something undesirable, ever since I made up my mind to get down to the case.

Syaoran, who had been quietly walking behind looked up in surprise.

"Did you know that my father was the second son of the wealth president of the Hoshi Enterprise?"

"Yes…"

"You must also know that my father ran away from home and gave up his luxury because he didn't want to live as a puppet under his father and brother."

"Actually, I didn't know that," Syaoran replied. He was in loss of words.

Softly, she continued, "One more burden on my back. One more secret unraveled. One more thought to think about during the blackest nights. Once more, the feeling of sadness, despair and confusion. Rather not having the knowledge is easier. Now I know why Kaitou-kun tried to hide the fact from me. How reproachful he must have felt, all along. There I was, proposing to help him, when it was all because of my family that he was in that kind of scrape."

"Though innocence may be easier, there are unavoidable truths that you must face, someday," Syaoran said. _Funny thing for me to say…_

Swerving around to face Syaoran, Sakura asked sadly, "Do you know how it feels? The father that you have trusted, depended on, and loved; the image of the perfect, happy man who you always respected and admired crumbles in one day. What Father must have faced. He was the second son of the Hoshi Enterprise. His father disowned him, his brother scorns him, his previous fiancee married his brother, his sister was kicked out of the house and died. He left everything, everything behind, that life of luxury and great wealth. I saw with my very own eyes how harsh my uncle was to my father. And I never knew. I was living in a picture perfect world, where I selfishly thought of father just as the man who is my father who I can run to with my problem and ask him to hold me when I feel sad over tiny trifles. I selfishly thought that my father existed just to take care of me." There was anger in her voice as well. "You're right. I'm mad at you. It was easy for you to learn all this and push it aside, thinking so lightly that you can just keep the knowledge from me, and everything will be fine. Little you knew."

"You're right. I don't even have a father, so of course I don't know how it feels," Syaoran replied, staring at the shadowed cement pavement, then looking up with amber eyes which reflected inner pain such that Sakura hadn't seen before.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean—" Sakura began, her emerald eyes furrowing in sorrow. How thoughtless she had been.

"You're right—I thought I can just easily keep the truth from you to stop you from worrying. After all, it's not my family business. Yet, you still found out from Daidouji-san about Kinomoto Fujishinto, your grandfather, despite my efforts to keep it from you. But, I do know what pain, betrayal, shock, and confusion feels like." Syaoran stared at her with bright amber eyes which showed the naked truth of his soul. "And don't try to stifle the feeling in you… It's no use… At the best, you will make yourself miserable. At the worst, you will rot away from the inside. If you're mad, be mad. Be mad at me. It's okay." For a second, Syaoran wondered if Sakura would be even more mad if she found out that he was hiding yet another secret from her.

Unable to hold the gaze, Sakura looked away. Her hand wandered to her chest, where her star crystal pendant hung from its silver chain. This necklace always comforted her. To her surprise, it wasn't there. She always hung it around her neck, even when she slept. Yet now it was missing. Where could she have lost it? "My necklace… it's missing!" Her lower lip trembled. During the past two days, she had been around all of Tokyo. There was no way she could retrace her steps and find the diamond necklace that Syaoran had given her for Christmas. Her emerald eyes blurred. It was her most treasured possession. Yet she so carelessly lost it. "My necklace… is gone…"

Crouching on the floor, almost as if collapsing, Sakura whispered, "I lost my necklace… Because of my clumsiness, I lost my most valued possession. Not only that, but it's one of the Five Force Treasures. I promised Kaitou-kun to keep in safe. And, and you gave it to me for Christmas. You may think it silly, but you don't know how glad I was that Christmas morning."

Bending down and helping her stand up again, Syaoran replied, "You are silly. You're more upset over a single necklace when you stood strongly even as you learned about the Kinomoto family legacy and felt betrayed by me."

"I-it's not that," Sakura said, holding back the strain in her voice, trying not to let the tears overflow from her eyes.

"I know, I understand," Syaoran replied, drawing Sakura close to him and stroking her hair. "It's everything that piles up on top of each other and even though you try to stand strongly, the last straw makes you topple over and collapse. There is only so much burden you can bare on your shoulders, before you can't hold it any longer. But now, you don't have to hold the load by yourself. I'm here. You can lean on me."

"I promised myself I won't cry, no matter what hardships I face," Sakura murmured. "And I'm not crying."

"Everyone cries."

"Not you. Sometimes, I think you have an iron mask. You can control your emotions so well."

For a second, Syaoran looked pensive. Then he smiled brightly. "Not when it comes to you. Do you know how scared I was that you were going to be mad at me today?"

"I am mad at you!" Sakura retorted.

"Then why aren't you pushing me away?" Syaoran asked, still holding her tightly in his arms.

"You idiot!" Sakura squirmed and tried to push Syaoran away. In return, he just tightened his grip on her. She shouted, "Let go! I'm mad at you. I don't even want to talk to you." Then she quieted. "Thank you, though. At first, I was mad at you. But it was all for me wasn't it? I know. You didn't want me to feel extra stress or pressure. It didn't help, anyway, trying to keep it a secret for me. Still—"

"Will you forgive me, then?" Syaoran asked in a pleasantly warm tone. "In sign of repent, I'll buy you dinner at any restaurant of your choosing tomorrow evening. Enough starving now."

Mischievously, Sakura demanded, "Is this a date proposal?"

"Eh?"

"Ha ha, I'm joking." Smiling softly, she asked, "You didn't forget our promise on the first day of vacation then, did you?"

"Of course not! See? I always keep my promises. I promised you that I'll buy you dinner at the most expensive five-star restaurant, and also do something fun afterwards, and I'm going to keep my promise. Hmm. How about that Italian restaurant across the street from our hotel?"

"Really! That one?! Tomoyo-chan said it's one of the best in Tokyo! Wait… but we don't have time to just play around."

"It's only tomorrow dinner. And I also promise, I'll find you that necklace again. I bet you lost it when you were involved in that fight with those thugs yesterday."

"Yeah. I remember! I bet someone stole it then." Sakura's eyes blazed furiously. "I won't forgive them!" Then she stated, "Promise me one more thing, Syaoran."

"Anything." With a pause, he added, "Almost anything."

With enthusiasm, she stated, "Promise me you'll teach me martial arts and fighting again, as soon as we have some leisure time. So I can make sure I know how to properly beat those people up again if we ever meet again."

"Poor fools. Yeah, I can promise that. Hmm… I wonder why I stopped teaching you in the first place."

"It was because," Sakura began softly. "Well, the lessons stopped after that winter day…"

Syaoran's amber eyes turned round. This was the first time Sakura had directly talked about the day when he told Sakura he had no feelings for her. The silence was uncomfortable. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Sakura asked smiling. Then she asked politely, "Will you let go of me now?"

"Eh?" Syaoran realized that he still was holding her in his arms. Slowly, he asked, "What will you do if I don't?"

"Then I'll call you a hypocrite."

"What?!" He sighed, hanging his head. Then he said suddenly, "You asked me if I'm making a date proposal. What if I am?"

"Then I'll call you a double hypocrite," Sakura stated, trying to keep the nervous pounding in her heart inconspicuous. Then laughing, she stated, "I know you're not serious, Syaoran. Don't joke around like that."

Sighing again, Syaoran dropped his arms obediently. "What if I'm not joking?"

"Then you're a triple hypocrite."

"Okay, I get your point. You're still mad at me for hiding from you about Kinomoto Fujishinto-san, aren't you?"

"No. Hypocrite." Sakura stuck out her tongue, then laughed. "I'm just kidding."

For a second, Syaoran looked puzzled. Then he started laughed along with her.   
  
__Syaoran… I never think I saw you laugh like this before… So carefree and light hearted… Like nothing else in the world mattered… And at this moment, nothing does matter… because you're here by my side. Even if I feel lonely, desperate, and scared, I can bear the burden as long as I can laugh and joke beside you.__

Click on image for larger version of Kaitou Magician Wanted poster~

Wish-chan: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! I had exams~ He he... I'll be able to update more frequently, because it's almost vacation now. Once more, e-mails are cherished at hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com. Visit my page at www.geocities.com/wishluv... I need to upload a few fanarts next time... To those who have e-mailed me during the past month, I'm sorry for my so late reply. I need to catch up within the next week! ^.^ Rough sketch of Kaitou-kun is up... 

So, let's see... as some people predicted, the person filing the suit against Kaitou Magician is Kinomoto Fujishinta, Sakura's father's father. Oh yeah, and remember Fujiko Kinomoto from Chapter 12 "Till You Turn To Me." She turned out to be Fujitaka's little half-sister. Poor Fujiko. Hmm... I've always wondered about Fujitaka's past, when I watched and read (manga) CSS. I mean, how perfect can a man be? So, I included a brief background of Fujitaka's life. Also, Tomoyo finally confronted her father... You may have noticed the subtle hints about her father in the previous chapters. What's going to happen to Kaitou Magician? Coming next chapter... Ah, and all the confusing background stuff is the synopsis to the action next chapter... 

Oh yeah... And is Syaoran making a date proposal, or is it just a good friends eating dinner out together occasion? I leave it to you to decide. : )... 

Sob sob... Sakura's star crystal (diamond) necklace was stolen... What shall she do? 

Oh yeah... does this black background make your eyes hurt? I made it black because it matched the Katiou Magician poster more...

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 geovisit(); 


	35. Chapter 32 Believe Me When The Sun Rise...

Chapter 32: Believe Me When the Sun Rises

**Chapter 32: Believe Me When the Sun Rises**

  
**KEY:**   
****** = scene change 

~~~~~~ = flashbacks/dreams... anything out of current time line   
Blue letters = quotes from previous chapters. 

  
~~~~~ 

"Sakura, wait! Please trust me!" Syaoran reached out for Sakura, as he ran, panting after her lithe figure. Her golden brown hair streamed behind her. 

Then she halted, swerving around. Her dark emerald eyes were sorrowful, as well as hard. "Why should I trust you? You're my enemy!" 

"No, Sakura! It's a mistake. The truth is, the truth is…" 

"I don't want to listen to you! Stop lying to me! Stop hurting me! I don't need someone like you!" 

The words echoed in his head as he watched Sakura turn around and disappear from view. NO! SAKURA! BELIEVE ME!!! 

~~~~~~ 

In the stark of night, Syaoran bolted up from his bed. What an unpleasant dream. He wiped the sweat from his brows. 

"It's the truth, though, Little Wolf. You are scared that one day, the Cherry Blossom will leave you. You are scared that she will no longer trust you. Because you have hurt her before. You have betrayed her trust before," came a deep hollow voice. 

Syaoran gazed around him warily. It was pitch black in the hotel suite room. "Who are you?" 

"I am the Phantom. I am the fear inside you, which will haunt you. I am inside you." 

"Well, I don't fear you," Syaoran replied assuredly, drawing out his sword. 

"That is a lie, Brave One. Inside, you are scared. So scared that one day, you might hurt the Cherry Blossom beyond repair. So scared that she might turn to hate you, scorn you, and despise you. You are scared of losing her one day." That dark voice wrapped around Syaoran, choking him with invisible venom. "Surrender your body to me, Small Wolf. Choose and easier path, free from worry, free from pain. Give me your body for me to control." 

Syaoran trembled, trying to keep the voice from hypnotizing him. "No!" 

"I can ensure you that when you give me your body and mind to possess, I won't kill the Cherry Blossom. There, isn't it a deal? Now, surrender your cowardly self to me." 

For a moment, Syaoran trembled under the black venom, which seemed to scrape sharp nails into his brain. Then he shouted, "NEVER!" 

"What?" Startled, the Phantom backed off. "Silly boy. I told you that you will no longer have to face pain. And I ensured that I won't kill your beloved Cherry Blossom. What more can you ask for?" 

"Ha, you're the stupid one." Syaoran grinned at the Phantom. "Don't you know that I would rather face pain and protect Sakura with my very own hands then be a weak coward who would surrender his body to you, the Phantom?" 

"So, you don't care if you're hurt? You don't mind is the Cherry Blossom is endangered?" 

"I do care. But I'm not scared of dying for her sake. I would rather be able to watch over her with the knowledge that I can and will do anything for her. And my life is my life. I want to control it and life it." With these words, Syaoran let out a flare of power raw power. 

Groaning, the Phantom backed off. "Surely words, Little Wolf. Don't now how, but I can's seem to posses your mind, even by force. Well, I'll have to find someone else to control…" With this, the Phantom evaporated into the Tokyo night in search for the right person to possess. And several blocks off, he found the perfect man who was internally suffering because of the fear that his daughter might hate him.   


Giving a sigh of relief, Syaoran collapsed back into his sofa bed. His power had been exhausted, fighting off the Phantom. For a moment, he had been really scared that the Phantom really would take over his mind and body and do something regrettable to Sakura. No! But the Phantom would never be able to touch his heart and soul. He will never let any harm come over Sakura, and the first thing he must do is always be by her side, whether she wanted him or not. He didn't want his dream to reoccur in real life, though he was very scared that it might. And he vowed, he will do anything to make Sakura believe in him with her full heart. 

~~~~~   


**_Kinomoto Fujitaka's flashback…_**

"Onii-chan! Don't leave me! Fujiko doesn't want to stay alone," said a pretty girl with long golden hair and tear stained cheeks. 

"I'm sorry things had to work out this way, Fujiko," Fujitaka, at age 17 murmured, consoling his little sister. He shut his simply packed suitcase and gazed around at his large empty room. "I promise that I'll come back for you. And in the mean time, be a good girl and listen to father and Fujishika aniki." 

Swallowing a sob, Fujiko looked up at her gently smiling handsome brother with large glistening eyes. "Does onii-chan want to leave me that much? If I'm a good girl, will onii-chan come back?" 

"Fujiko, I'm leaving home because I want to lead my own life, one where I am my own self, not someone his is entitled under the name of "Kinomoto" and the Hoshi Enterprise. When I find who I really am, and when I find out what my dream is, I'll come back. I'll make sure that I become someone you can admire. Then, we'll explore the large world, together. All right?" Fujitaka stroked Fujiko's pretty hair. 

"If I wait patiently for a few years, you'll come back? And then, we won't have to be parted anymore?" Fujiko asked hopefully. "I can believe onii-chan will return to me, right?" 

"I promise. From then on, we'll always be together," Fujitaka stated. 

_Little did he know that was the biggest lie in his life…_

**_End of Fujitaka's Flashback…_**

****** 

_Somewhere in Tokyo, in the middle of the night…_

Sighing, Kinomoto Fujitaka, father of Sakura and Touya, slipped the worn family photo of Fujishika, Fujiko, and himself back into his wallet. They were all laughing in the picture. It seemed like so long ago. And his life had changed so much since then. Right now, he was on a lecture tour in various colleges. It had been an interesting experience to meet new people, interact with intelligent professors with differing ideas, and most of all, learn new things. Something he never dreamed of when he was a young boy. Yet, he had escaped from the prison his life might have been. Meeting his elder brother, Fujishika the other day, after more than 20 years was a shock. Yet, a flint was embedded in his heart. Year after year, he consoled himself that he had no right to go back to Fujiko again. He would have felt ashamed to enter his father's household again. For over 20 years, he told himself that it was in the best interest of Fujiko not to meet her… Yet, he had found out from his brother that Fujiko had left home, years ago. She could be out in the cold world, facing god knows what hardship. 

That dreadful fear was in him… Could it be… that Fujiko, his younger sister, was even dead? 

****** 

_The next morning in Tokyo…_

_Father… Why did you hide all your pain inside you all these years? Did you have to keep it from your children?_ Turning, Sakura shifted her position in the huge king size bed in the suite room in Tokyo, as she dreamt of her father and the beautiful aunt she met only once in ghost-form, Kinomoto Fujiko, when they were young. 

"Wake up!" Came a dreadfully loud and cheerful voice. "It's morning! A bright and lovely new day!" 

Ignoring the voice, Sakura snuggled deeper into her blankets. 

Snatching away the blanket, Syaoran stated, "Are you gonna sleep all day?" 

Sakura mumbled, "Gimme back my blanket." 

"You have awful sleeping manners! Just look at you! I know your bed is big, but how did you end up sleeping upside down?" Syaoran commented wickedly. 

"Hoe?" Blinking, Sakura looked around. Somewhere in the middle of the night, she had ended up upside down on the bed. Well, it didn't make that much of a difference. Embarrassed, she shook her hair into place and rubbed her eyes. "How come you're up early for once?" 

"Eh? What do you mean? I always wake up early." Syaoran didn't mention the fact that he hadn't slept a wink since the Phantom left the previous night. 

"Yeah, yeah." Slyly, Sakura added, "Even if I have awful sleeping manners, at least I don't talk in my sleep." 

"I don't sleep-talk!" Syaoran protested. 

"Oh yeah! I promised to meet Tomoyo downstairs in the hotel lobby by 10! I'm late! I promised to go shopping with her today," Sakura exclaimed, quickly jumping out of bed. "Don't watch. I need to change!" 

"W-why would I watch?" Syaoran stammered, turning red. "Good riddance. One would think we're here on a vacation trip you know. Going out shopping…" 

"It's not like there's anything else better to do." For a moment, Sakura cast her eyes down. Only yesterday did she learn the shocking fact that her grandfather on her father's side, Kinomoto Fujishinta was the person filing the suit against Kaitou Magician. Because of someone of her blood, Kaitou Magician had been chased like a dog by the police and eventually injured and shot by the gun, not to mention have a microchip attached to his precious locket. For the moment, Sakura had taken charge of the locket and was using the Shield to keep the police from locating it. Meanwhile, Kaitou Magician should be getting treated at the hospital. 

It had shocked her to learn that her father was actually the second son of a wealthy businessman, president of the prestigious Hoshi Enterprise. Even more shocking was when she saw how cruelly her uncle, Fujishika, treated her father. Yesterday, she had been hurt beyond imagine by the painful facts she had learned about her father's past, not to mention finding out that Fujiko had actually been her father's younger half-sister. And Syaoran, who had found out the details before her had kept the big secret from her. Yet, she no longer felt bitter or angry at him. 

"Actually, it doesn't matter. I need to meet Tamemura-san today," Syaoran said, heading towards the door. 

"Tamemura-san's in Tokyo?" 

"Yeah. Akagi Arina has a film shooting here, so he came here." Akagi Arina, Tamemura Asuma's girlfriend was a popular actress. Both of them were also into horse racing and they attended Seijou University, being classmates of Touya and Yukito. 

"Okay then. See you later," Sakura said. 

Before leaving the room, Syaoran turned and winked. "Remember. At the Italian restaurant across the street, six 'o' clock, sharp. See you then!" 

He remembered! Sakura smiled… Six 'o' clock, sharp at the famous five-star Italian restaurant. Her stomach felt giddy all of a sudden. Why? It's not like a date or anything… It's just… It's just… Just what? 

****** 

Sakura looked at her watch. 5:45. Twiddling her fingers together, she wondered why she came early. Tomoyo and Sakura had a fun day shopping all sorts of things together, eating lunch, and Tomoyo even planned Sakura's outfit for the evening, despite her protests. She was looking especially pretty with a short, sleeveless pale blue dress, which fluttered like angel's wings in the wind. Her hair hung in golden brown ringlets down her back and was held in place by matching sky blue ribbons. The whole effect was that she didn't look overly dressed up, and rather natural and simple, yet all the tiny details added together made her natural beauty glow in an unconscious way.   
  


As he walked down the street, Syaoran fingered a pretty white rose, bemused. Asuma had insisted that he should buy a bouquet for Sakura. Instead, Syaoran had chosen a simple white rose, which had caught his eye. It was an especially large, enchanting single blossom, which was so pure white that it almost had a sky bluish tint to it. Around the stem, he tied a pretty sky blue silk scarf that he had bought. It will look pretty tied around her soft golden brown hair. He had been tempted to buy her another necklace to replace the diamond one that was stolen, yet he knew that nothing would be able to take its place. Not to mention that he was near broke after spending several days in Tokyo. 

Looking up, he halted. Warily, he gazed at the tall Tokyo Police Headquarters building. He had enough trouble with it during the past day. Then his amber brown eyes rounded in surprise. An old, yet stately and tall man in his sixties stepped out of a shiny black followed by bodyguards. The more surprising things was that he saw Kinomoto Fujishika also come out of the limousine, followed by his stately, gentle wife. 

"I trust your business trip went successfully, Father," Fujishika said in a respective tone. 

"Yes, my son. The European company agreed to sign the 10-year contract. He clearly was Kinomoto Fujishinta, Sakura's grandfather and president of the Hoshi Enterprise. "Has there been anything amiss recently, while I was away?" 

"Only that Kaitou Magician has escaped again," Fujishika replied. "But it will be a matter of time before he is caught. Head of the Police Force, Daidouji-san ensured that the newest developed TMI-305 has been attached to Kaitou Magician so that the police can track all his movement." 

"Well, then, why hasn't the Mirror of Truth been reclaimed, yet? Do you know how much it is? It's priceless," Fujishinta asked his son stiffly. 

"Ah, well, that is why we are about to visit Daidouji-san at the Police Headquarters," Fujishika said. 

For the first time, Fujishika's wife spoke. "We met Fujitaka-san, yesterday, quite coincidentally. At the Hoshi University seminar." 

The old man looked pained. Finally, he croaked, "Fujitaka?" 

Giving a glare at his wife, Fujishika continued stiffly, "He gave a lecture on archeology or something." 

Fujishinta asked slowly, "Is he… well?" 

"More or less. But, Father, it doesn't matter. He's no longer your son," Fujishika replied shortly as they entered the police building.   


_Nasty brute,_ Syaoran thought as he rapidly calculated how he could continue to listen to their conversation. He felt pretty sure that he had some important information to learn from them. Then he glanced at his watch. Ten to six… He had to hurry; he couldn't keep Sakura waiting. Now, how could he overhear their conversation with Daidouji-san? 

Quickly, he whipped out a ward paper. This one had a listening spell on it. Inconspicuously, he attached it to Fujishika's back, then dodged outside the gates. 

Keeping still, he found that he could listen clearly to what was being said in Daidouji-san's office in the seventh floor. 

Daidouji-san's voice was heard. "…The only way the microchip can be removed is by a program which is installed in a top-secret diskette, and the disk is locked away safely in my office. It's in this cabinet in the farthest left corner of my room, and the third vault from the bottom." 

Syaoran tensed. 

Daidouji-san continued, "The only way to unlock it is through the secret code, which only I know. It is 00-06-03 for the outer lock, and the inner lock is the password, 'kawa.' (river in Japanese.) In ways, the lock combination is simple, since 00603 happens to be Kaitou Magician's criminal number, and 'kawa' symbolizes how he slips away so easily from the Japanese police force, with the energy and vigor of a flowing river." 

Grimly smiling, Syaoran noted that it also made it easier for him to memorize the code. Frowning, he glanced at his watch. Six 'o' clock. He was going to be late… Yet, this was important…   


"Well, anyway, if the Japanese police force are hot on his track, why is it taking so long tracking down one lousy thief?" Fujishika demanded. "Wasn't he shot several days ago? Shouldn't he be dead by now?" 

In an embarrassed tone, Daidouji-san murmured, "Ah, well, two days ago, we suddenly lost track of the TMI-305 microchip indicator. The red spot simply just stopped showing up on our computer screens. This is unexplainable because there are no technological glitches, nor any chance that Kaitou Magician removed the microchip." 

From outside, as he overheard the conversation with his magical assistance, Syaoran grinned. He knew why they police lost all track of the microchip attached to Kaitou's locket; Sakura had made good use of the Shield Card. 

"The Mirror of Truth is a priceless Kinomoto family heirloom," Fujishika started. "If it is not recovered, our family would have but no choice than to request that the government pay for it. We lent it to the museum for the good interest of the public. However, since the Japanese police force are so lax, letting one thief escape with it, I don't see how it is not a shame for our nation. Even the Li family in Hong Kong kept their clan treasure safe from that prying thief." 

Well, it wasn't because of the Hong Kong police force, Syaoran noted. It was because of the power of the Li family… not to mention Meirin's stubbornness. Once she had her mind set up, nothing would convince her of otherwise. Besides, Kaitou Magician probably didn't have all the determination to steal it from the Li family; at least he knew where the Five Force Treasure was and that it was being kept safe. 

Yet, the Mirror of Truth was a different story. Syaoran happened to know that the Mirror was not actually a Kinomoto family heirloom. Instead, the Kinomoto family had taken it from the family of Tanaka-san, a man who worked in a high position in the Hoshi Enterprise. The president of the Hoshi Enterprise had declared that the man had been in debt to him, and took many of the family treasures—including the Mirror of Truth. Tanaka-san had passed away and his family members seemed to have disappeared, so there was no complaint against the rightful ownership of the Mirror of Truth, and no one was willing to question against the powerful Kinomoto family. 

Still, Syaoran knew what dirty, underhand methods the Kinomoto family had used, especially, the eldest son of Fujishinta, Fujishika. There was one more secret that Syaoran had kept from Sakura. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to tell her. Years ago, Fujishika had manipulated Fujitaka's fortune, which was left to him by the first lady of the house, their mother. Fujishika had arranged it with his lawyer so that Fujitaka could not claim the small fortune, which was under his name. By legal rights, however, if Fujitaka wished to, he could still bring the matter to court and claim his part of the Kinomoto fortune and also bring unpleasant consequences to Fujishika. Their father didn't know what Fujishika had done. Fujishinta did not realize what kind of poverty his second son suffered during the first few years since he left home. 

What was past was what was past… Yet if he was Sakura, he would be enraged if he found out how his uncle had controlled his father's fortune so that he had to suffer through hardship and poverty. It was bad enough that the Kinomoto family unrightfully took the Mirror of Truth from another family and claimed it as their own. Kaitou Magician had justification for wanting to steal it, even if he didn't steal the other Five Force treasures, including the diamond necklace, Li Clan sword, sapphire ring, and ruby earrings. 

At that moment, Fujishika's handphone began ringing. "Excuse me for a second, Daidouji-san. Hello, Kinomoto Fujishika speaking… What? Kaitou Magician has been located? Very well." Fujishika smiled grimly. 

****** 

Why wasn't Syaoran coming? It was half past six. Sighing, Sakura sat down on a bench outside the restaurant. Maybe, he wasn't planning to come, after all. It was stupid of her to get all excited and giddy for no reason. Should she just return to the hotel? 

****** 

Yawning, Kaitou Magician plopped back onto the hospital bed. He had never been so bored in his life. Without much thought, he drew out several of his pocket knives and began throwing them at the opposite wall, the target being a single speck of dirt he had spotted with his keen eye site. 

"Is the hospital life a bit to tame for you, Denuit-san?" The doctor asked as he entered the room, dodging a knife. 

Sitting up straight, Kaitou Magician stammered, "Ah, no!" 

"Well, I just came to inform you of the results of your x-rays and health chart," the doctor said, flipping through several papers in a manila folder. "The hard substance embedded in your left chest is quite deep. There must be a surgery to remove it. The operation and complete recovery may take anything between a month and six months, if all turns out well. You have lost much blood over the past days, not to mention that your body is worn and fatigued; pushed to human limits." 

"One to six months!" Kaitou Magician exclaimed. "I don't have that much time on my hand!" He couldn't leave the locket with the microchip to Sakura and Syaoran for that long. 

"How busy can a teenage boy be?" the doctor asked mildly. 

"Ah, well… err… my father, the Ambassador has err… requires me to be in France in several days." 

"Japanese Ambassador in France happens to be a close friend of mine," the doctor said. "And I happen to know that he had no son." 

"Ah, is that so…" Kaitou Magician stammered, his blood turning cold. 

"Anyway, hospitalization for several months is better than your other option," the doctor said. 

"Which is?" He began to sweat heavily. 

"Being arrested and handed directly over to the Japanese Police Force, Kaitou Magician," the doctor said coldly. 

"Moi? Ha ha ha… Don't joke around, Doc. C'est impossible! Do you know what you're accusing me of?" Kaitou stated, as if outraged by the fact that he had been accused of being a thief. 

Shaking his head, the doctor stated, "It's no use, notorious Thief of the Night, alias Voleur de la Nuit. Last week, when you were shot by the gun, the police collected the blood sample of the Kaitou Magician. They gave it to all the hospitals in Japan, since they knew you wouldn't last long with the injury. Plus, this hospital happens to be sponsored by the Hoshi Enterprise. And the blood sampling of Kaitou Magician match up with the DNA of your blood sampling." 

"Just my luck to stumble into a hospital sponsored by the Hoshi Enterprise," Kaitou muttered. "Did you… call the police?" he asked slowly, as the reality sank into him. He had been too careless; since when did he turn so incautious? Ever since he depended on other people. It was time that he stepped back on his feet. 

"I did inform them. But you won't be arrested until your wound has been treated. You only will be extra guarded—" the doctor blinked. Somewhere in his first sentence, the slinky, swift, thief of the night had already disappeared out the hospital window. Then he hollered, "GUARDS! KAITOU MAGICIAN HAS EXCAPED!!!" 

****** 

_HONK HONK//HONK HONK//BEEP BEEP_

Syaoran shifted in frustration in the taxi. Just his luck… There was heavy traffic. He was now 45 minutes late. As soon as Fujishika and Fujishinta left the police headquarters, he had left too. He prayed that Sakura would still wait. Though he knew that nothing could make up for being late, he knew that he had learned valuable information information. Finally, Syaoran just shoved the money into the taxi driver and began to run to the Italian Restaurant. _Please wait, Sakura!_   


Panting, Syaoran stepped in front of the Italian Restaurant. It was 7'o'clock. And Sakura was gone… He had been too late. Angrily, he buried his head into his hands as he sat down on one of the benches. He couldn't keep his promise with her.   


"I can't believe you stood me up for an hour," came a clear, half teasing, half mocking voice from behind him. 

Slowly, Syaoran turned around. "Sakura!" 

Folding her arm, Sakura stated, "Humph. I'm mad. What took you so long? I thought you weren't going to come. And I really was going to leave." Then she winked. "But, I decided to wait… Because I trusted you will come, that something must have kept you from coming on time." 

"I'm sorry…" Syaoran said, looking up with bright amber eyes. "And thank you for waiting and trusting me to come. I want you to understand my feelin—" 

"Well, you've kept me waiting long enough. Let's go in!" Sakura swirled around entered the fancy restaurant, her sky blue dress swishing past Syaoran's legs. Syaoran hung down is head and sighed.   
  


After they ordered the main course, Syaoran stammered, "I guess you want an explanation as why I was so late. I—" 

"Hmm… What shall I have for desert? Remember that tiramisu and raspberry cheesecake we ordered in New York? And then, Miho came along and ate it all up with Erika. Pigs." 

Fumbling inside his pocket, Syaoran drew up something. Then, awkwardly, he handed it to Sakura. "Here. I—ah, I got it for you but then it kinda got crushed on the way… I'm sorry… It was really pretty when it was fresh." 

Surprised, Sakura took the slightly limp pure white rose with the sky blue sash tied around it. "T-thank you… It's still very pretty and it smells nice." She clearly hadn't been expecting a gift of any sort. She smiled for the first time that evening and her deep emerald eyes sparkled. Her whole features were softened under the illumination of the candlelight and she looked like an angel in Syaoran's eyes. 

In awe, Syaoran began. "Wow, you look pre—" 

"Ohmygosh! That's my uncle and that must be my grandfather!" Sakura exclaimed. "They're sitting at the table across from us!" 

Once more, Syaoran drooped his head. Just his luck that those two Kinomotos had to come to this restaurant out of all the Italian restaurants in Tokyo. And completely ruined the atmosphere with Sakura. Drat.   
  


As the two respectable businessmen settled in the table across Sakura and Syaoran and looked over the menu, Fujishinta commented to Fujishika, "Your wife said that you met Fujitaka yesterday." 

"Yes," Fujishika replied shortly. "It's grievous how he left our family like that, isn't it father? A total shame to the Kinomoto family name. I was thoroughly disappointed in my brother. And he didn't even inquire after your health. Fujitaka is still as arrogant and self-centered as ever, always having to have things his own way and heedless to other people. It's a pity." 

"Is that so, my son?" Fujishinta asked in a grievous tone. "And I was already thoroughly disappointed that he took his mother's fortune under his name, just like that. He hasn't changed, has he?"   
  


Frowning, Sakura leaned over the table and asked Syaoran, "What are they talking about? Father didn't take any money! And he's the last thing from arrogant and self-centered! Plus, he was really worried about grandfather and everyone, yesterday. Fujishika-san is such a liar!" When she saw the grave expression on Syaoran's face, she demanded, "You know something, don't you? You're still hiding something! What is it? Tell me!" Sakura looked up with sorrowful eyes. "I know you've always tried to hide things from me because you don't want me to worry or cause me pain. But I want to now. It's important to me. Please." 

Drawing a deep breath, Syaoran began, "When your father left home, he left without a penny. However, under legal rights, their mother had left her fortune to Fujitaka-san when she passed away. Yet, Fujishika-san maneuvered the bank account and secretly claimed the fortune himself, leaving Fujitaka-san penniless. Meanwhile, Fujishika-san informed their father that Fujitaka had secretly taken the fortune and run away. Of course, your grandfather was shocked that his son would do such a thing at the age of 18. This made Fujishinta more determined to disown the son he had always loved best." 

"My uncle… no… Fujishika-san did something as underhand as that? He betrayed is own brother?" Sakura asked in disbelief. "You're lying. How can someone he so cruel to their own brother? How do you know all this, Syaoran?" 

"I just do," Syaoran replied softly. "My uncle who manages our family business has close ties with the Hoshi Enterprise. Now do you understand why I don't want to tell you? You don't know how many cruel and heartless things Fujishika did. Though his father is just as ambitious, at least Fujishinta-san has some sort of honor. Yet, his son is a different story. You don't want to hear bad things about your family." 

Giving a sad smile Sakura replied, "I can't call someone who treats father like that 'family.' We just happen to have the same name, but nothing else connects me with the Kinomoto family of the Hoshi Enterprise. So, that's not going to stop me from demanding them to drop charges against Kaitou Magician, tomorrow." 

"You're gonna do what?" Syaoran gawked, his pasta sliding off his fork. "You're not serious, are you. Not to _them_!" 

"Yes, I am. Tomorrow morning." 

"They're not gonna listen, you know. They're really keen on finding the Mirror of Truth by any means, since it's priceless." Then he muttered, "Not that it's theirs anyway." 

"Hoe?" 

Reluctantly, Syaoran continued, "Thought the Kinomoto family claims that the Mirror is a priceless family heirloom, actually, that took it off the family of Tanaka-san, a man who worked for the Hoshi Corporation. Fujishika-san declared that the man had costly debts to the company and took the Mirror." 

"Serious? Didn't anyone complain in that man's family?" 

"Well, no. The man died and his family sorta disintegrated, I guess." 

As Sakura stuffed the delicious pasta into her mouth, she fumed, "I won't forgive the Kinomoto family! You wait and see! For the sake of Kaitou Magician!" She raised her fist heroically.   


"Oh yes… Father, did I tell you? The Kaitou Magician has been found in one of our hospitals," Fujishika said loudly from the other table. 

Sakura dropped her glass cup. It made a large clattering noise as it hit the floor. 

Everyone turned in her direction, and Sakura laughed nervously. 

"But," Fujishika continued. "He escaped again."   


"Whew," Sakura sighed in relief. Then she stared at Syaoran. "You don't seem surprised." 

"Eh? Oh. As I was trying to tell you, the reason I was late was because I was following those two to the Tokyo Police Headquarters and eavesdropping their conversation. I found out how to remove the microchip on Kaitou's silver locket." 

"I know how, too," Sakura replied coolly. "The program to remove it is stored on a floppy disk, which is locked away in a cabinet on the farthest left corner of Daidouji-san's office." 

"Impressive… But I bet you don't know how to open it," Syaoran stated with a gleam in his eye. 

Sakura's eyes turned round. "You don't mean…" 

"Yup. Outer lock: 00-06-03. Inner lock password: H-A-W-A." 

Sakura squealed, "Perfect! Smart Syao-chan." She patted Syaoran's head, as Syaoran smiled like a content kitten.   


From behind a chair, Tomoyo shook her head. When did they turn so close? And since when did Syaoran actually put up with being called 'Syao-chan.' Probably it was only allowed because it was Sakura. Eh? What was she doing there? Ho ho ho… Of course she couldn't miss the opportunity to tape "S+S first date!" 

  
Slamming her fist onto the table, Sakura then announced, "Tomorrow evening, I'm gonna break into the police headquarters and steal the disk!" 

Sputtering out his drink, Syaoran exclaimed, "You're gonna do _WHAT_?" 

****** 

"Are you angry?" Sakura asked, as they came out of the restaurant after their dinner. 

"Eh? No…" Syaoran shuffled his foot. Their so-called 'date' was completely ruined by the fact that they had been listening non-stop to Fujitaka and Fujishika's conversation, not to mention Sakura planning step by step the Kinomoto confrontation and robbery tomorrow. Well, it was partially his fault that the only thing Sakura talked to him about was about their job. If he hadn't hurt her last winter, maybe there might be something different between the two, now. Yet, what he did was already past. And he had believed up till this point that it was the right thing to do. 

"You know, it's strange. The Phantom hasn't bothered us one bit, yet. I don't think there's ever been a more peaceful time than now," Sakura commented. 

"Maybe the Dark Ones are on summer vacation," Syaoran replied as they walked down the street. He didn't mention how the Phantom tried to possess him the previous night, and that it must be lurking around still. And the only reason he was able to win the Phantom was the strength in him given from Sakura. "So, what do you want to do now? Do you want to watch a mov—" 

"It's them; the gangsters who stole my necklace!" Sakura exclaimed, pointing. 

One of the guys looked up and stated, "Hey, it's you guys again. What are you doing here? We don't wanna see you guys." 

"Give her back her necklace," Syaoran said through gritted teeth. 

"We don't have it," one of them mumbled. 

"Don't bother lying. Give it back." Syaoran gripped one of their collars. 

In response, all four of them attacked Syaoran at once, leaping at him from four different directions, seeking revenge for being thoroughly beaten by a girl last time. 

Up till this point, Sakura had never seen Syaoran fight before… really fight normal people in a normal way. She was amazed. He blew all four guys away without much effort. His crisp light gray button down shirt and black pants were not even wrinkled when he finished. Earlier that evening, she had noticed how he had dressed up for the dinner, which made her somewhat pleased. 

Then, in a threatening voice, Syaoran repeated, "I'm not gonna ask again. Where is the necklace?" 

"W-we don't have it," said one guy, nursing a bruise on his cheek. 

"Then where is it, baka?" 

"O-okay. I admit. We stole it last time from the girl. But it's true that we don't have it anymore. This person dressed in all black with a cape stole it from us!" 

"Eh? I hope you're not lying," he threatened. 

"Syaoran. Just leave them. It's okay. They've told us all they know," Sakura said. 

"Fine." 

Slowly, they walked out onto a highway overlooking a river. In the background was speckled bright city lights, which reflected in the dazzling river. 

"I don't like people who use violence," Sakura stated. Syaoran's expression cringed and his head hung low. Hastily, she added, "But—I think you did it because you thought that I was angry at them, so it's okay." 

Strolling by the riverside, Sakura gazed out into the distance. "I wish I can take a real vacation, somewhere far across the sea, somewhere that is peaceful and quiet, with no burdens or stress. But Syaoran, I just want to say this." Smiling, she swerved around, her light blue dress swirled around her. 

Gazing at her, Syaoran blushed slightly in the dark. 

"Thanks for the great dinner. And also thanks for always being here for me and supporting me. I don't know what I would have done without you. I think I'm really lucky that you're here by my side. I often wonder why you're helping me since you have no reason to, but…" 

"Isn't it obvious?" Syaoran asked, carefully looking into her eyes. "You're a special person to me." 

"It's a easy thing to say, isn't it? Yet, don't say stuff you don't mean from your heart. Don't say things like that which will only hurt me later on." Stepping back, Sakura said sadly, "I'm glad you've been the best of friends to me so far. Yet, get it straight. That's all." 

Gripping her wrist, Syaoran replied, gazing at her with the most serious amber eyes twinkling with the lights reflected from the river. A firm resolution formed in his heart. He wanted to set things right. "I've been a coward, always trying to run from the truth. But Sakura, I vowed I would always tell you the truth from now on. I do care for you." Then, he drew her nearer to him and closed his eyes, bending over to kiss her. For a moment, they were a breath apart. 

Sakura,_ I do care for you… _His words stirred a deep warmth in her heart, which had ached for years in loneliness that never surfaced. It was a loneliness that was unconscious to her except in the deepest center of her heart, where she yearned for something, she knew not what. 

The bitter coldness which she had felt that winter, when he told her he had no feelings for her slowly melted as a tingling ran down her spine. Then, she froze again. She still remembered his cold words. _'Do you remember what this place is? This is where I finally told you that I had 'special feelings' for you. Funny how we can look back to yesterday and realize how silly it was. It seems like another lifetime.'_ Abruptly, she stepped, back at the last moment. Her forest green eyes hardened. "How can I believe in you? You hurt me before. I gave you my full trust; then you told me that you didn't care for me. How do I know that you won't do it again? You always change and stay inconsistent. How do I know if you're sincere right now, that you aren't just playing with me?" 

"I—" Syaoran was cut off. The words from his dream echoed in his ears. _'Why should I trust you? You're my enemy! Stop lying to me! Stop hurting me! I don't need someone like you!'_

"When you came back from Hong Kong, you don't know how glad I was… Yet, winter came and thrust me into pain, pain from my soul. Someone I counted on hurt me so much." Sakura looked with the same sorrowful eyes as in his dream. "I was so confused, I wanted you to explain to me why you fought by my side and acted so kind at times, yet always turned that cold face on me. Tell me, did you hurt me because you are my rival and enemy? Then why do you help me? Is it to hurt me again? I want to trust you, yet how can I trust you when you make my heart hurt so much? Are you lying to me again?" 

"Sakura, you're mistaken about something! I'm not just playing with you. I—" 

Already, Sakura had run off to the farther edge of the bank. 

Burying his hand in his hair, Syaoran murmured, "You're mistaken. I didn't say I didn't care for you last winter because I didn't like you." Then he asked quietly, "What can I do to make you trust me? I've already made a mistake, I don't want to make another one." 

A light male voice came from behind a bush. "Sigh, how romantic… Under the moonlight, with the city and river in the background… As if you don't have anything better to do then impress a girl. Gee, and it was only one centimeter off!" (Meaning the kiss, *-*.) 

"Exactly," Syaoran grumbled ruefully. 

"Anyway, why did you lie to her last winter, if you did care for her after all?" 

"Because I know that liking her would only cause pain in the end, and… Wait a minute…" Syaoran turned around, raising an eyebrow. 

"He he he… Just passing by! I wasn't spying!" Kaitou Magician stated. He also mumbled, "Anyway, I'm not the only one spying…" 

From behind another bush, Tomoyo pressed a finger to her lips, giving a warning signal. Then, she readjusted her video camera. She sighed; she would have loved to get "Sakura's First Kiss Under Moonlight." Oh well, there were other chances. 

Kaitou Magcian stated, "I'm going now… Err—by the way, what are you two doing here in Tokyo? Aren't you supposed to be safe at home, guarding my locket?" 

"Sigh… It's a long story. Wait a second, did you by any chance steal a diamond necklace off…" 

"Gotta leave! I'm still running away from the police! I'll see you later, once I've finished some business. I'm in your gratitude till then!" Turning several flips and with a swish of his midnight black cloak, the Kaitou Magician disappeared.   


Grinning crookedly, Syaoran followed after Sakura to catch up. 

Then, a low voice, which had haunted his dreams, whispered in his ear, "Don't you know you're making things worse? You're falling into what you most feared of."   
  
****** 

_The next day…_

Taking a deep breath, Sakura stood in front of the grand and impressive Hoshi Enterprise main building, with glass windows, which flashed in the sunlight. She was dressed in a neat and formal short-sleeved blouse and pretty white plaid skirt, looking really business-like. Her golden brown hair was in a tidy French braid tied with the sky blue sash that had been tied around the rose that Syaoran had given her the previous night. As for the rose, she had pressed it between the pages of her diary. 

Thinking about Syaoran made her cheeks feel warm. She fingered her lips… He had almost kissed her last night. In ways, she had wished he did. She wished she could put aside all her doubts and trust him. However, this morning, she had left the hotel early, before Syaoran woke up. 

Someone was already waiting for her by the building entrance, however. Shaking her head, Sakura asked flatly, "What exactly are you doing here, Syaoran? I left you sleeping back in the hotel." She continued, "Don't follow me." 

Shaking his head, Syaoran followed right behind Sakura as she walked to the President's office. 

With surely hands, Sakura knocked on the office door. 

Inside came a deep voice. "Enter." 

Steadily, Sakura entered the office room, without paying heed to Syaoran who stubbornly followed right behind. The huge room was impressive, furnished with couches and tables, refrigerator, TV. At the head of the room was a large mahogany wood table, and Kinomoto Fujishinta, Sakura's grandfather and president of the Hoshi Enterprise sat behind it. Beside him stood his eldest son and Vice President of the Hoshi Enterprise. 

In a steady voice, Sakura announced, "My name is Kinomoto Sakura. I have come to request Kinomoto-san to drop charges against Kaitou Magician." 

From beside her, Syaoran sweat-dropped. Talk about being just a bit too straightforward and down to the point. 

Rather astounded, Fujishinta stammered, "Wait a minute, girl, what did you say your name was?" 

"Kinomoto Sakura, daughter of Kinomoto Fujishika and Amamiya Nadeshiko." Sakura's blazing emerald eyes were level, yet forceful at the same time. 

Fujishika sputtered at this, while Fujishinta said, "My… granddaughter?" 

"No, I am not your granddaughter if my father is not your son," Sakura corrected. 

"This is outrageous. Send this brat away, father," Fujishika exclaimed. "What a disgrace. Probably her father sent her to claim more of the Kinomoto fortune, or to black-mail us." 

With cold eyes, Sakura retorted, "Don't bring my father into this. I don't care anything about the Kinomoto family. I came strictly on business about the charge on Kaitou Magician." 

"So you say. Father, daughter, they're all alike. Why would you come here on something—" Fujishika was cut off by his father. 

"My son, please stay quiet," Fujishinta commanded. Fujishika gave a nasty glare at his niece but quieted. Fujishinta continued, "Now tell me, Sakura-san, why should I drop charges against that thief. Because you asked me to and because we are related by blood? I don't think so." 

With a slightly trembling voice, Sakura said, "You have pressed charges against Kaitou Magician because he has stolen the Mirror of Truth." 

"True. That is a priceless Kinomoto family heirloom. We cannot let the Kaitou Magician run away with it," Fujishinta stated gravely. 

"That's a lie," Sakura replied. "The Mirror belonged to another family of a man called Tanaka-san, who worked for your company. But you lied saying that Tanaka-san had debts to your company. In return, you took his family treasures, including the precious Mirror of Truth." 

"W-who told you that, girl?" Fujishinta asked, for the first time looking unsure of himself. 

Slightly smiling sideways at Syaoran, she replied facing straight towards her grandfather, "I just know." 

This time, Fujishika interrupted, "Liar. Get out of here! How dare you accuse the Kinomoto family of stealing from another man? How dirty and under-handed, just like your father!" 

"I told you, don't bring my father into this!" Sakura exclaimed angrily. "I don't know what my father was like in the past. But I know this. My father is not the type of person who would run away with his mother's fortune, or hurt his father. My father is an honorable and noble person. He certainly is not the type who back stabs and betrays his very own brother!" With this, she gave a significant look at Fujishika, who turned placid, as if remembering his own folly. 

Slowly, Fujishinta began, "You said your name was Sakura, right? Sakura-san, I know that my son, Fujitaka is not a person like that. I know that he is an honorable and just person. He was the only upright person in the family." 

"Father!" exclaimed Fujishika in horror. 

"But Sakura-san, what does any of this have to do with me pressing charges against Kaitou Magician?" Fujishinta asked, smiling. 

Sakura and Syaoran sweat-dropped. "Nothing… Except maybe about family honor," Sakura said. "The Mirror of Truth does not rightfully belong to the Kinomoto family, therefore, pressing charges against the Kaitou for stealing it is not justified." 

"And what will you do if I don't listen to your orders?" Fujishinta asked pleasantly. 

Sakura opened her mouth then closed it. She knew it would come to this. There was nothing she could do except to rationality. "I—" 

"Well, I don't think you would want it to come to this, but we can always report to the government that you stole from Tanaka-san… Or we can spread the word around to other companies who have contracts with the Hoshi Enterprise, and therefore cause them to drop all associations," Syaoran said in a mild tone. 

Into his ear, Sakura exclaimed in shock, "Syaoran! That's blackmailing." 

Grinning, he put a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder. 

"Who are you?" demanded Fujishika. 

"Li Syaoran of the Li clan. I can ensure you that the Li family would make sure that all the companies in Hong Kong will drop all contracts with the Hoshi Enterprise. That is if you don't agree to do what is right and drop charges against Kaitou Magician." 

Fujishinta turned placid as he heard this… He stared at this confident young man challenging him with those burning amber eyes. And he stared at the granddaughter, who he never knew even existed. He was beaten. "Fine. As you two wish. I will drop charges… tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow?" Sakura squeaked. It might be a little too late. Oh well, that will have to do. "Thank you, Kinomoto-san." Politely, she bowed and was ready to leave the room. 

Fujishinta sighed at the formality Sakura used. "Wait a moment, Sakura-san. How is your father?" 

"Very well thank you. As you may know, he is on a college seminar giving archeology lectures all over universities in Japan. And he has won awards, too. My brother, my father, and me are all very happy." 

"And your mother?" 

"She died when I was three." Then, Sakura smiled brightly. "But we believe she is watching over us in Heaven. And I believe she is watching over me this very moment. I know you might be less than happy to see me, but I'm very happy. Even if you don't accept me, I'm very glad that I do have more relatives from my father's side, and I'm glad to know that father wasn't alone before." She left the room, her smile lighting up the whole dull room. 

After Sakura, his granddaughter left, Fujishinta murmured, "I wanted to tell her that she has grown into a fine young lady, with a sense of straightforwardness and honesty, as well as a bright smile, just like her father. And that, the thing I regret most in my life is letting Fujitaka go. In my heart, I knew that Fujitaka would never betray me. Yet, I was hurt and pained when he left the house for I loved him very much. Still, I am glad that he found what he was looking for; happiness, freedom, and a sense of belonging." 

****** 

"Oh ho ho ho! Finally, an opportunity to video-tape Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed that evening. 

"Hoe-e! Don't you have to return to Tomoeda?" Sakura asked. She was dressed completely in a tight fitting black outfit, with a black bandanna tied around her forehead, Tomoyo's finishing touch. 

"Yes, right after I finish filming, 'Kaitou Sakura's Escapade," Tomoyo stated. 

"I'm a Card Captor, not a thief," Sakura replied. "And don't you mind that I'm stealing your father's TMI-305 decoding disk to detach the microchip on the locket?" 

"Oh well," Tomoyo shrugged. "Didn't you say Kinomoto-san's going to drop charges against Kaitou Magician, anyway? So, it doesn't matter." 

"He he… It's as simple as that?" Sakura asked. She sighed. Well, Step 1. Enter the Police Headquarters. Well, the whole building was covered with hidden cameras and the guarding system didn't have a sudden glitch. So, how did she enter Chief Officer Daidouji-san's office? Of course, the normal way. Through the door as the guest of Tomoyo, daughter of Daidouji-san. 

As they entered the office, Tomoyo murmured, "I don't know why, but my father has been acting really strangely today." 

"Who is it?!" demanded Daidouji-san as they entered the room, flinging a heavy book over their head. 

"Gah!" Sakura jumped out of the way with Tomoyo. "Daidouji-san?" 

"Father, what's wrong?" Tomoyo ran up to Daidouji-san, putting a hand on his arm. 

"Don't touch me!" Daidouji-san exclaimed, pushing his daughter away roughly. 

Sakura gasped. "Daidouji-san…" She walked up to him hesitantly. When she saw his eyes, she shivered. They were blank and overcast… Taking a deep breath, she felt the aura. It was a Dark Force! Her eyes darted towards the third drawer in the cabinet across the room. Now how could she steal the disk? 

Then, she saw a figure by the window. Silently, Syaoran opened the office window and crept into the room. He also was dressed in a black outfit with a black bandanna tied around his forehead (in courtesy of Tomoyo.) Step #3 was while Sakura and Tomoyo distract Daidouji-san, Syaoran stole the disk. 

Quietly, he crept up to the cabinet, keeping an eye on Daidouji-san. 

"YOU!" Daidouji-san swerved around. "What are you doing there?!" From inside his blazer jacket, he drew out a gun. "Thief." Calmly, he pointed it at Syaoran. 

Jumping, Syaoran sweat-dropped, looking around for an escape. 

"Father!" Tomoyo exclaimed, jumping back onto her feet, and ran to hold back her Daidouji-san. "What's wrong with you, Father? You never used violence before! How did you change so much in one day?" 

"Get out of my way!" Daidouji-san slapped Tomoyo's face. Tomoyo stared back with large, confused violet eyes. 

"Tomoyo-chan! Don't go near him! He's being controlled by a Dark Force!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"Quick to figure out, Cherry Blossom," said the Phantom. "Finally we see each other, face to face. I've been trapped in the basement of the old theater for over twenty years by your mother, but now, I'm back, stronger than ever."   
  
"The… Phantom?" Sakura exclaimed. Then her eyebrows furrowed down forcefully. She commanded, "Key that hides forces of stars! Show your true shape to me! I, Sakura, command you under the contract! Release!" Gripping her pink staff, she held it out in front of her and held out her deck of Sakura Cards. 

In return, Daidouji-san being controlled by the Phantom grinned back at her eerily. "Can you really fight me, Cherry Blossom? By doing so, you will have to fight your best friend's father." 

Taken back, Sakura cowered. No! She couldn't hurt Daidouji-san! 

In the meantime, Syaoran quickly had begun spinning the code to unlock the vault containing the disk. Noticing, the Phantom/Daidouji-san quickly swerved around and shot off the gun in his direction. 

"What the %*&^!" Syaoran exclaimed, ducking down from the bullet. 

Then, everything in the room began to levitate. With a flick of Daidouji-san's hand, all the objects began to crash themselves at Syaoran. Sweeping out his sword, Syaoran did his best to keep them off. 

"No, Father! Stop!" Tomoyo ran up to her Daidouji-san, wrapping her arms around him. 

For a split second, Daidouji-san's eyes returned to its usual midnight violet glimmer. Then, the Phantom struck back stronger, blowing off Tomoyo with a blast of power. 

"WINDY!" Sakura attacked. 

Laughing, the Phantom replied, "I warn you, you won't be able to conquer me through normal means. Though the other Dark Spirits may have vanquished, I will never vanish as long as fear exists. I feed on the fear of humankind, and I exist in the depths of everyone's heart, where mortal fear and nightmares exist. Right now I am using this man's body to attack you, because in this man is the fear and the doubt for his daughter who he had abandoned in childhood and the wife he had refused to meet for years. How funny the Head of the Tokyo Police Department has such a weak heart." 

"I will conquer you!" Sakura answered. "Although everyone on earth has fear, don't you know that fear can be conquered? Fear will always exist as long as people feel insecure, however, don't you know that it still can be overcome with courage? Courage isn't about how great one's power is; courage is the strength of the inner heart. WOODY!" 

Great vines wrapped around Daidouji-san, trapping the Phantom. Sakura was careful, however, not to hurt the body. "And if a person can love, they can have inner strength. Daidouji-san does love Tomoyo and her mother. He can overcome the Phantom, and so can I." 

It was as if Daidouji heard her words, for his eyes focused on Tomoyo. He reached out his hands. "Tomoyo, my daughter… Why are you on the floor? There's a bruise on your face. Did someone hit you? Come, Father will protect you. I'm sorry I'm so busy with work. I wish I can be a good father to you. I don't deserve to be a father…" 

Pressing her head against her father, Tomoyo whispered, "No, you are everything that I would ask for in a father." 

"I'm sorry Tomoyo, I can't promise I will get back with your mother. I can't promise I will be able to spend more time with you. But I can promise that I will try my best to become a father that you can always turn to, Tomoyo. And I will always love you," Daidouji's eyes glistened, stroking Tomoyo's long hair. 

"Ugh. What is this dreadful feeling?" the Pì¥Á7  ø¿

< Prev 1. Prologue2. Chapter 1 New Beginnings3. Chapter 2 The Mysterious Past4. Chapter 3 Of Ghosts, Statues, and Quarr...5. Chapter 4A Around the Campfire6. Chapter 4B Till the Sunrise7. Chapter 5 The Five Force Scroll8. Chapter 6 First Meeting of Rivals Or Al...9. Chapter 7 Melody of Loneliness10. Chapter 8 The Angel of Hollow's Eve11. Chapter 9 The Ticket to the Winter Raps...12. Chapter 10 Icy Barriers13. Chapter 11 It's So Hard To Say Goodbye T...14. Chapter 12 Till You Turn To Me15. Chapter 13 The Twisted Winter Concert16. Chapter 14 The Winter Wonderland17. Chapter 15 Hang a Shining Star18. Chapter 16 Running Out of Time19. Chapter 17 A Small World, After All20. Chapter 18 Stalked in New York21. Chapter 19 Dazzling Countdown22. Chapter 20 Picture the Past23. Chapter 21 Blown Away Roses24. Chapter 22 No More Solitude25. Chapter 23 Kaitou Magician and the Diam...26. Chapter 24 The Mirror of Truth27. Chapter 25 Parting Friends28. Chapter 26 Living Together29. Chapter 27 Galloping Through Thunderclo...30. Sakura's Birthday! Extra31. Chapter 28 My Prince Will Come32. Chapter 29 Never Want You To Hurt Digi:...33. Chapter 30 The Lone Thief of the Night34. Chapter 31 Secrets Unraveled35. Chapter 32 Believe Me When The Sun Rise...36. Legend Of The Twins: Eron and Erika's Pr...37. Chapter 33: Finding You38. Chapter 34: Beyound The Widest Ocean39. Chiharu and Takashi: Sincerity40. Small Wolf's Most Precious Birthday Extr...41. Chapter 35: It Must Rain First, Part I42. Chapter 35: It Must Rain First, Part II43. Chapter 36: For There To Be A Rainbow I44. Chapter 36: For There To Be A Rainbow II45. Chapter 37: Challenge of Friendship, Par...46. Chapter 37: Challenge of Friendship, Par...47. Chapter 38: Identity Crisis, Part I48. Chapter 38: Identity Crisis, Part II49. Chapter 39: Impulse, Part I50. Chapter 39: Impulse, Part II51. Chapter 40:The Fate Determined,Part I52. Chapter 40:By The Stars, Part II53. Chapter 41: Star Crossed, Part I54. Chapter 41: Star Crossed, Part II55. Chapter 41: Star Crossed, Part III56. Chapter 42: A Little Girl's Dream, Part ...57. Chapter 42: A Little Girl's Dream, Part ...58. Chapter 42: A Little Girl's Dream, Part ...59. Chapter 43: Not a Perfect World, Part I60. Chapter 43: Not a Perfect World, Part II61. Chapter 44: Like A Child, Part I62. Chapter 44: Like A Child, Part II63. Reference: Li Clan Hierarchy Version One64. Chapter 45: The Silence of Darkness, Par...65. Chapter 45: The Silence of Darkness, Par...66. Chapter 45: The Silence of Darkness, Par...67. Chapter 46: Spinner of Cobwebs , Part I68. Chapter 46: Spinner of Cobwebs , Part II69. Chapter 46: Spinner of Cobwebs , Part II...70. Chapter 47: Shredded Fantasy, Part I71. Chapter 47: Shredded Fantasy, Part II72. Chapter 47: Shredded Fantasy, Part III73. Chapter 48: The Duel of the Sun and Moon...74. Chapter 48: The Duel of the Sun and Moon...75. Chapter 48: The Duel of the Sun and Moon...76. New Trial Special: The Legacy of the Fiv77. Chapter 49: Venomous Minds, Part I78. Chapter 49: Venomous Minds, Part II79. Chapter 49 5: Words We Could Say, Part I80. Chapter49 5:Words We Couldn’t Say,PartII81. Chapter49 5:Words WeCouldn’t Say,PartIII82. Christmas Special 2003, Part I83. Christmas Special 2003, Part II84. Christmas Special 2003, Part III85. Chapter 49 9: The Turning of the Wheels86. Chapter 50: A Winter's Conundrum87. Miho’s Interlude88. Tomoyo's Interlude89. Chapter 51: The Third Choice90. Chapter52:On TheNight theLoneWolf Calls91. Chapter 53: Yesterday’s Letter92. Kerochan's Interlude93. Chapter 54: CherryBlossomBranches Shake94. Chapter 55: Platinum95. Chapter 56: The Tea Party, Part 196. Chapter 56: The Tea Party, Part 297. Chapter 57: The Gathering, Part 198. Chapter 57: The Gathering, Part 299. Chapter 58: Eternal Rivals100. Chapter 59: Thundercloud101. Chapter 59 5: Halloween Special102. Chapter 60: Rememory103. Chapter 61: Fantasia in Memoriam104. Chapter 62: Designs in Crime105. Chapter 63: The Joining of the Circle106. Chapter 64: A Christmas Miracle107. Chapter 65: Cohabitation Part Deux108. Chapter 66: Truth in the Heart, Part 1109. Chapter 66: Truth in the Heart, Part 2110. Chapter 67: The Sacrifice, Part 1 and 2111. Chapter 67 5: Valentine's Day Special112. Chapter 67: The Sacrifice, Part 3 and 4113. Note to the Readers!114. Chapter 68: Regeneration Next >

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: #
   [2]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F197453%2F35%2F
   [3]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F197453%2F35%2F
   [4]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F197453%2F35%2F
   [5]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F197453%2F35%2F



	36. Legend Of The Twins: Eron and Erika's Pr...

The Legacy of the Twins: Eron and Erika's Promise

**The Legacy of the Twins: Eron and Erika's Promise**

  


_'We'll get you Little Wolf and Cherry Blossom. No one will be able to defeat us, no one. We are the strongest. We have origins deeper than you understand, too smart ones. We will win.'_

So we have proclaimed to make the Chosen Two's life miserable. We have thoroughly bound ourselves into our complex plot. Yet, have we wondered, once in a while, _why_ we are doing this?   


****** 

_Ten, nine, eight, seven…_

Bemused, Chang Eron gazed at the clock. _Zero_. Sakura and Syaoran burst into the classroom, breathless. As usual, those two had made it to school, just on time. Not that he blamed them for being almost tardy. He doubted that they got much sleep last night, thanks to another one of his mischievous little plots. Yet, the corner of his eyes slightly crinkled to see Sakura and Syaoran fumbling to take out their homework as they muttered stuff like, 'why didn't you wake me? Stupid, it was your turn to make the lunches! What did you do with my math homework?' Since they were staying together, it was evident that they had mixed up their homework. As usual, they were squabbling in a friendly way. 

For a second, Sakura caught Eron's eye. Did she catch him staring at her? Then Sakura smiled widely, her eyes sparkling like an emerald ocean. Eron ignored the fact that his heart skipped a beat and that somehow the classroom seemed warmer. He grinned back his lazy charming smile that he was so used to pulling on when he wanted to impress people and let them fall under his spell. Yet, for some reason he felt so phony and superficial. He watched Syaoran scowl at him, then present his discontent to Sakura. In return Sakura laughed, flicking back her braided golden brown pigtail into Syaoran's face, who tugged it teasingly. 

The teacher cleared his throat and asked calmly, "Li Syaoran, Kinomoto Sakura! Do you find each other more interesting than the lesson?" 

"Err, yes Terada-sensei!" Sakura and Syaoran both exclaimed, bolting up from their chairs. Then, they realized what they had said. Everyone tittered. Secretly, Tomoyo was videotaping again, under the desk. They hastened to say, "I mean, no Terada-sensei! Sorry, we'll pay attention to the lesson!"   


******   


"Erika, who was that?" Eron asked, raising and eyebrow, when he saw Erika waving good bye prettily as a handsome boy she had walked down the hallway with her arms hooked into, entered another classroom. 

"A friend…" 

"Another 'friend.' What happened to the other guy?" 

"I don't need him anymore. I passed the history test, thanks to his notes," Erika replied carelessly shrugging. She swept her thick shoulder-length violet hair over her shoulder. 

Sighing, Eron fingered his long ponytail. "Is it always a good idea to use everyone like that, switching from person to person? I mean, why don't you just try making them friends instead of discarding them?" 

"What are you talking about?" Erika asked, raising her elegant eyebrow. 

"I don't know…" Eron gazed out the school window. Outside, Sakura, Syaoran, and all their friends, Tomoyo Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Takashi, Aki… everyone had gathered in a circle, eating lunch. They all laughed, gossiped, and generally had a good time with each other, trading parts of their meals and sharing desserts. 

Smiling tightly, Erika said, "I don't need any friends. I have you, onii-chan. You're the only one I can trust and rely on. I don't need anyone else. Just my dear twin brother, Chang Eron." 

_It's always been this way. Me and her. The two of us versus the rest of the world. We had no one else but each other_. Patting his younger twin's shoulder, Eron replied, "You're right, Erika. We can always count on each other." 

They gazed straight into each other's identical hazel golden eyes. Around each of their necks hung a strange black gem-like rock, which constantly shifted underneath the outer crystal layer if once looked closely enough. And in each of their ears was one pigeon's blood red ruby stud earring; Eron's was pierced in his left ear, Erika had hers in a second hole in her right ear, above her usual set of earrings.   
  
How did he and his twin sister grow so cold and distrusting, distant from the rest of the world? Eron closed his eyes, reflecting back on his childhood.   


~~~~~~ 

**_Eron's flashback…_**   


_Ever since we were born, it has been the two of us. Eron and Erika. Erika and Eron. Our mother passed away when we were born, or so we were told. We were abandoned orphans. Yet, we had each other and that was all that mattered. As children we were practically identical from our dark glossy violet hair to our golden hazel eyes. After all, I did look very much like a pretty girl. Some people say I still do. Ah, I know I'm good-looking. (Grins.) Never mind that…_

_Since an early age, I grew accustomed to looking after Erika. Although she was my twin and only a few minutes younger than me, she still was like my younger sister. She had a weak heart, therefore was more frail and weak than other children. This kept her from being active and making other friends. She was sort of an outcast from society and prone to teasing and being left out from all the games and fun. And this made me always kept an eye out for her._ We were still happy, however.

_Yet, it wasn't long before Erika's weak heart caused prevented her from carrying on the life of any other little girl. By the time we were five, Erika had to make frequent visits to the hospital. By the time we were seven, she had to stay in the hospital for good._   
  
  


One day, one of the nurses said, "Eron… I know you're really too young to tell you this. But we understand that you and your twin sister are inseparable. Now listen to me carefully." 

Eron at the age of seven looked up with grave hazel eyes. 

The nurse continued, "Erika is very sick. We have to prepare her for an operation, but in her current condition, she is too weak. Therefore, we have to build up her strength. We're trying our best, but the chances are very risky. So Eron, I want you to be a brave little boy and have faith and courage." 

He nodded, gripping his fist tightly. Then cautiously, he entered the small hospital room. Eagerly, little Erika was waiting for him in the bed. She looked like a child angel in her white nightgown and her dark curls framing her face. Her golden hazel eyes were cloudless and clear. As Eron entered the room, her whole features brightened up like sunshine radiating into the dark room. "Onii-chan! You came! I was waiting for you the whole day. What did the doctor say? Can I go back home?" 

Home was the over-crowded, scanty orphanage. Putting on a bright smile, Eron stated, "Of course I came, Erika! I tried to come as fast as I can. See onii-chan brought you a doll! You always wanted a doll to play with, right?" 

Walking over to the bedside, Eron kneeled in front of it and handed Erika a pretty golden haired doll. Excited, Erika held it up and squealed excitedly, grasping it in a tight hug. "Thank you, onii-chan!!!" She must have caught the sad glimmer in her twin's eyes, however. Setting the doll down on her bed, she said, "But I'd rather have onii-chan than a doll. I love my onii-chan the best." 

"Of course, Erika. I love you best, too," Eron replied, trying to smile again at his identical twin. Still, being a seven year old, made it rather difficult to hide emotions. 

In a timid, almost hesitant voice, Erika said, "Me and Eron… We'll always be together, right?" She grasped her twin's hand with her icy cold ones. 

Eron's eyes turned round as he gazed at her hands. They looked so small and weak. And they were so cold, so cold like the icy morning kissing the brows of one who departed in the long night. Then, squeezing his twin sister into a tight hug, Eron murmured, "Silly, of course we'll always be together. We'll always be by each other's side." 

"Promise?" Erika asked in a sadly hopeful voice. 

"Silly, of course I promise." He didn't show her the silent tears, which fell into her glossy dark hair. Instead, he whispered in a strained, yet calm voice, "I, Eron, solemnly promise my twin, Erika, that we'll always be together through whatever hardships we go through; through the good times and the bad times." 

_And I meant to keep my words._   
  


It happened the very next day. Erika fell into a coma. The doctors and nurses panicked and were helpless to do anything. 

"Here, look at Patient No. 153's chart! We can't have an operation under her condition!" one doctors stated. 

"Yet, if we just leave her, that might be even more costly!" another doctor replied. 

"Yet, she's only seven years old, and she's had a weak heart for most of her life. What can we do? This is a pretty hopeless situation, anyway—"   
  


_Meanwhile, I was watching from my position, kneeling by my twin sister's bedside. I stared at her deathly pale face, her quickened breathing which came out in gasps, and her limp, fragile body. She was smiling at me only a few hours ago. The doctors hustled here and there, ignoring me. Little did they know how much I could understand for a seven year old._   
  


The doctor continued, "Plus if we have an operation, we will need blood. This little girl's blood type is a very rare type, and I don't see how we can replace it since we don't have the type in this hospital." 

Standing up, Eron exclaimed, "She can take mine! You can use mine!" 

"Don't be silly," the doctor shushed. "Donors have to be a legal age of 16 or older. You're just a little boy." 

"But she's my sister! She's my _twin_ sister! We have the same blood type. I want to save her! I promised I'll always be by her side!" 

"Little boy, I don't think you understand. Her situation is really grave. There's not much that can be done, and giving your blood isn't going to help. And we can't endanger you, as well. So, be a good boy and wait outside." 

One of the nurses took hold of his arm. "NO! Let go of me! Tell me what's going to happen to Erika, tell me!" 

The doctors just looked at the boy sadly. Then, they ran over to the pulse reader. 

The nurse said, "Doctor, her heart beat is becoming more faint. At this rate…" 

"Look, we're trying our best! Bring me the operation equipment!"   
  


Even in her unconscious state, Erika was dimly aware of what was going around her. Her chest felt like it was being torn apart. Her body felt so numb and helpless… _So helpless_. Tears gathered at the brim of her eyes. She heard Eron's shouting. She hated herself. _Why am I so weak and pathetic? I'm always making my twin brother worry. Why couldn't I have been normal, and be strong and healthy? I hate myself. What's the point of living if I'm only causing pain to Eron?_   
  


"Her heart beat's still slowing down! The operation… is… unsuccessful." The doctor stated in distress as he set down the equipment. 

"You liars! You said you were going to try your best!" Eron shouted in rage. "You're just giving up?!" 

"Boy, there's nothing more we can do. All we can do is just leave things to fate and God," the doctor replied, slowly filing out of the room with the nurses. 

"NO! _ERIKA_! ERIKA CAN'T DIE!" Eron yelled through tears, pounding on the doctors leg. Gently, the doctor pushed him aside. Eron collapsed onto the floor. 

Tears poured out of Erika's shut eyes. Her breath came in short gasps and already her head began to feel fuzzy. No! She can't give in. She had promised Eron that they will always be together. Eron was crying. He never cried in front of her before. To her, he always showed a bright, smiling face. She couldn't disappoint Eron. _I wish I was strong, so that I don't have to cause Eron any worry. I wish I was healthy so that I don't have to be trapped in the hospital. Why do I have to be so weak? Why is life so unfair?! I don't want to die so soon. Yet, my body doesn't follow my orders…I want to live. I want to live on and stay by Eron's side and cause him no more problems. I'm so scared, so scared of dying and being parted from Eron._   


Then, came a mysterious, deep woman's voice. "Do you want to live, my little one? Do you want to become strong and powerful?" The voice was so powerful as it rang in her head. 

Yes! I want to be strong and live on. I want to protect my brother from now on!

"I can give you the power to do so, little Erika." 

Who are you? How do you know my name?

"I've always watched over you and your twin. I've been waiting a long time for you now. I am your far off ancestor, dating from the time of the Five Force Magicians. Years ago, my brother and I were betrayed by people we called friends. People we trusted and thought we could count on. Yet, they all turned their backs on us. You must understand what it feels like to have the whole world turn a cold back on you, young as you are. You were abandoned as a baby. You lived in a poor meager orphanage, which abused you. All the other children made you an outcast because you were different. The hospital didn't care more or less whether you die or not. The only person who you care for is your twin brother, but you've only caused him worry and pain so far. Well, I am very powerful, but I need a mortal person of my heritage to follow my will to finally pay back what I was waiting for to avenge for generations. I can make you powerful, Erika, if you're willing to accept it." 

_Please, I'll do anything to become strong! I don't want to be weak anymore. I don't want for onii-chan to have to worry and look after me._

"Then, are you willing to accept my soul into your body?" 

_Yes! I want to live and never be parted from my twin._

"You're a brave little girl, my young ancestor. Just the one I was waiting for in a generation. From now on, you are the chosen Dark One of the Chang. Accept your new powers and ordain our wishes, and you won't live to regret it." 

There was a flash of blinding white light surrounding Erika's limp body. For a moment, she levitated in the air. Then a piercing feeling rippled through her whole body and she felt as if she was being torn to pieces. She let out a scream coming from the inner torture as a new substance filled her blood, mixing in with the stream of her body. A penetrating pop came from her right ear. 

Finally, she lay back on her hospital bed. Her whole body felt vigorous and strong as she had never felt before. She fingered her right earlobe, which throbbed. In it was inserted a single circular pigeons blood red ruby stud earring. One of the Five Force Treasures. Suddenly, she realized that she seemed to have so much more knowledge and awareness before. Slowly, she sat up, tearing away the tubes which were attached to her arm. She gazed at a strange stone, which was shaped like and eye that hung around her neck. When she gazed into the strangely shifting black stone, she almost felt hypnotized by it. She knew that the mysterious woman's soul was sealed into this stone that hung from a choker around her neck. At an early stage, she learned that it was impossible to take off that necklace. Yet, that didn't matter. 

Erika's eyes glistened… _Eron… I'm no longer weak. From now on, I'm going become strong and you'll never have to worry about me again._   
  


In the meantime, outside the hospital room, a deep man's voice echoed through Eron's head. "Don't you feel so helpless and powerless to do anything? Don't you wish you were more powerful, so that you can help your sister?" 

Lifting his head, which had been buried in his arms, he stared around him to find out where the voice came from. Yes… But who are you? 

"I am your far off ancestor from the Chang family. I have come to make you powerful. Will you accept my offer?" 

_Anything to save Erika and keep my promise to her. I promised her that we'll always be together. I don't want to break my word._

"You have power inside you. However, it is weak, so weak and it hasn't awakened yet. All you have to do is accept my soul into your body. It won't make a difference to you. Just, the power inside you will awaken… And you will gain my knowledge. Then you will always keep your word and look after your twin. Do you accept my offer?" 

_Most certainly_. Eron looked straight ahead with burning golden eyes, which still flowed with tears. _I want to save Erika. I want to keep my promise to her._

Seconds later, he fingered a ruby earring in his left ear. He hadn't changed, yet he had. The soul of the mysterious man hung from a black cord around his neck, sealed inside a strange black stone. It felt heavy around his neck, and his body felt a strange sort of fire running through his veins. Yet, now, he was no longer afraid of anything. He was powerful.   
  
  
  


Soon after the twins gained their special powers, they came to an understanding that they would have to fight against Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura, also with Five Force Magician ancestors. For the next years, Eron and Erika traveled from place to place, learning new things about their powers, not to mention strengthening it. Their ancestors told them that they were yet far from reaching their full capacity. By then, they realized that they were no longer 'normal' children. Though they still attended school every so often, they realized that they were different from others. They chose to stick together and distrust anyone else. 

Six years later, they returned to Tomoeda as the legendary Dark Ones and become the source behind all of Sakura's problems.   


**_End of flashback…_**   


~~~~~~   


Sighing, Erika leaned against the wall. Most of the times, she tried not to think about her childhood and how she came to be who she was now. Well, it was hard to imagine someone so self-confident and surly as she was had suffered from illness and spent most of her time in the hospital as a child. It didn't matter anymore. She was only fifteen; she still had plenty of time to make up what she had lost during childhood. 

Even as Eron questioned her about her tendency to jump from one guy to another, she brushed it off lightly. She realized earlier that she could no longer express her feelings with her innocent childhood frankness and earnestness to Eron. Deep in her heart, her twin brother meant the world for her, and he was the reason for her existence. Eron was the only person in the whole wide world that she actually trusted and believed in. Sad to say, but he was also her only friend. 

Yet now, even though her heart felt one thing, her words and action all came out wrong. She and Eron were now prone to criticizing and teasing each other. Erika tried to act laid back and uncaring; Eron tried to act even more laid back and uncaring. Somehow, she felt that they weren't being completely honest with each other anymore because they took each other for granted. 

Still, she saw the slight pang in Eron's gold eyes as he watched Sakura. It wasn't often, yet Erika glimpsed what she thought was slight wistful, maybe even sad feeling in her twin. She wondered why. 

Sometimes, she did understand it though. 

"Erika! Aren't you coming to PE?" Sakura called, running down the hall. 

Turning her nose in the air, Erika replied, "What do you think I'm doing now? I'm walking to class." 

"Okay!" Sakura exclaimed, running after Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan, wait up!" 

"Oh ho ho ho! Today, I'm going to video-tape Sakura showing her wonderful athletic skills" Tomoyo stated. Those two were the best of friends.   


For the tenth time, Erika thought that PE was a waste of time. She stood around while her team members ran around playing basketball. Maybe it was because she had absolutely no team cooperation and no idea why anyone should run around and pass ball to each other, getting all sweaty. She couldn't understand why they called it fun. Maybe it was because when she was little, she couldn't run around because she wasn't supposed to overuse her heart. All the same, she stared discontentedly as Sakura shot an excellent basket from the air and all the students cheered. Erika stared at Sakura' smiling face as she wiped the sweat from her brows. 

Now, the ball was in play again. Eron had the ball. Then, out of nowhere swept out Syaoran, who neatly stole away the ball and dribbled it to the other side. Quickly, the other team members marked him as he came closer to the basket. When Syaoran realized that there was no one to pass to, he stepped back. Then, with perfect form, he jumped up and shot a 3-pointer. The ball cleanly swept into the basket with a swish. "Go Syaoran!!!" Erika squealed. When Eron shot her a nasty look, she stuck out her tongue at him. Well, Syaoran was cute, enemy or not.   
  
When Sakura got her hands on the ball again, she came dribbling up to the basket, near where Erika was standing. 

Someone from her team shouted, "Erika, do something!" 

Instantaneously, Erika tried to block Sakura: the first thing she'd done all throughout the game. At that moment, Sakura tried to dodge, and in result sprained her right ankle. She collapsed onto the floor. Everyone crowded around at once. 

Surprised, Erika bent down and said, "Ah… Err… I'm sorry…" She expected Sakura to accuse her of deliberately tripping her (which Erika had thought about doing before, but this time, she truly didn't do anything.) 

Smiling up at her, Sakura replied, "Why are you sorry? It's my fault I fell. Clumsy me, he he… No wonder my brother calls me a clumsy monster. So stupid of me…" She gritted her teeth as her ankle began to swell, yet that smile didn't falter. 

With rounded golden flecked hazel eyes, Erika tilted her head and gazed at Sakura suspiciously. What was wrong with this girl? How can she smile when she's in pain? 

"'Scuse me, 'scuse me," Syaoran said as he pushed his way through the crowd of students on the court. Then quickly kneeling on the gym floor and examining her foot, Syaoran scolded, "You should have been more careful! You sprained your ankle on the same spot as that time you fell down the stairs last spring. I told you to be careful on that leg! Here, I'll carry you to the infirmary." 

"Ah, it's okay…" Sakura stammered. "I can walk." 

"Oh, shut up. Listen to me before it gets worse. I have no intention of carrying you all the way home, so…" 

On they squabbled, all they way to the infirmary with Sakura hopping on one leg and Syaoran trying to support her. Halfway through, he grew impatient and completely swept her off her feet and carried her away. 

"Hoe-e! Syaoran! Let go! It's embarrassing!" Sakura protested as Syaoran carried her with ease. 

"Oh shush. You can't walk. You should be thankful I'm carrying you!" Syaoran retorted, yet still holding her so gently.   
  


When Eron raised an eyebrow at Erika, she replied, "No, I didn't make her fall on purpose! Okay, I admit I did it last time to sabotage her audition for 'Star-Crossed' but this time was purely an accident." 

"Yeah, yeah," muttered Eron, grinning mischievously. 

Gazing at Syaoran carrying Sakura, followed by a group of friends made Erika sigh, though. She gazed at Syaoran scolding Sakura, while at the same time carrying her in his arms like a doll… How annoying they all were. 

Yet, she was slightly envious.   


******   


Later that evening, Erika asked Eron, "Do you like Sakura? I mean really like her?" 

"W-what kinda question is that?" stammered Eron. 

"You can be truthful with me. I'm your twin sister. I know everything about you." 

"Why do you want to know something like that, all of a sudden? It's not like you." 

"I wonder… If you didn't have special powers, if you weren't the Chosen Dark One, would you be leading a normal life now, with friends, a girlfriend, and just regular teenage stuff? And would you have enjoyed that better?" Erika gazed up earnestly. 

"Well, I've led a different life from others… yet I don't mind. Because I have having you by my side is the most important thing. If we didn't take the road of having special powers… you wouldn't be here with me today to endure through life together. And no matter what, I would be unhappy then." Eron looked up and smiled sincerely. "I'm never going to break my promise to you Erika. I swore back when the doctors and nurses had given up, I swore that I would do anything to let you life, and that I was always going to stay by your side from then on." 

For a second, Erika's eyes turned misty. "You remembered our promise…" 

"Of course! Erika, why do you think I've lasted this long, struggled this hard, and turned so crooked?" Wistfully, Eron grasped the black stone around his neck, as if it was choking him. "It's so that I can be with you and watch over my little twin sister." 

For the first time in ages, Erika found that she had tears in her eyes. Quickly, she turned her face from her twin, and wiped her face with her sleeves. What's wrong with me? I swore I would never show a weak face to Eron again! Then she spun around, smiling. "Eron. Let's win this fight together. Let' win and avenge the cause of our ancestors' misery. Then everything will be all right. Then, we can be like normal twins." 

Plucking a blood red rose from the vase, Eron held it to his nose. "I don't know if we will ever be what people call normal. But, we will win, Erika. Nothing will prevent us from winning. Nothing." 

Erika listened to his smooth, confident words as he Eron gripped the rose tightly into his fist. Yet, his hands were trembling, and his bangs were covering his eyes as his head was bent down. She could have sworn that a single drop of water dropped onto the crimson rose petal. 

Without much thought, Eron flung the limp flower onto the flower and tread on it. Staring at it, Erika bent down and she murmured softly, "Yet… Sometimes, I think we've been wrapped up in being evil and causing misery for other for so long…" Gently, she picked up the crushed rose and held it to her chest. "I think we've forgotten the real reason for living…" Standing up again, she looked at Eron questioningly. 

Heaving a long sigh, Eron took the rose and set it back into the vase filled with water. "Even if I put this crushed rose back into the vase full of water, with the other fresh roses, it is already damaged beyond repair. Why this rose out of all other roses? Yet, somehow, it turned out to be this rose to be singled out and crushed; it's distinct from the other beautiful roses. Unless there is a miracle, this rose will fade away and die." 

Slowly, Eron let a single strand of power flow from the tip of his fingers to the stem of the limp rose. Immediately, the rose sparked up, spreading its ruby red petals in full bloom, larger and more radiant than others. It spread out new green leaves from it's stem and stood out from the other red roses. "Well, I took the choice of the miracle. Yet, accepting a miracle means that I choose a different path from others. So definitely, I have to make sacrifices, also." 

In a few minutes, the other roses in the vase cringed and turned away from the single vivid crimson rose. In a matter of a few more minutes, only that rose remained in bloom; the others wilted and hung limply around the vase. The scarlet rose was beautiful to withhold, yet somehow, it looked so lonely in the midst of a vase full of brown, withered flowers. Turning to Erika, Eron continued, "Yet, even though I took a path different than others, I have no regrets. If I was asked to make the same choice all over again, this is still the life I would pick, Erika."   


******   


  


Eventually, we shall win. We have to win this fight before we are completely lost in darkness. Hundreds of times, we have asked ourselves, why are we doing this? Why are we living like this? 

Well, it is for our ancestors who were betrayed by the unfriendly world. It is also for the little siblings of gone by days who had been abandoned by everyone and left to die. It is for us, the Legendary Chosen Twins who chose to have power; the power to enable us to live on and the power to avenge those who have made our lives miserable.   


. . .

But most of all it is because we made a promise, so long ago, that we will always be by each other's side, to endeavor through good times and hard times and to survive together.   


And we live to keep that promise.

Wish-chan: He he... In this special story, I kinda took a different point of view, I guess. Believe it or not, I like both Eron and Erika. I was really glad when people said they liked my 'evil characters.' But, then again, if you don't like Erika, I don't blame you. I guess this short story gives insight to these two bad ones. However, if you look at things from their view, they're not that bad, eh? Hmm, one thing I wanna point out is that Erika and Eron are not 'reincarnations' of the original Dark Ones of the Chang family. (For example, Eriol is the reincarnation of Clow Reed.) Erika and Eron were born as normal twins (however, they possessed special powers, thought they didn't realize it at first, kinda like Sakura. What caused them to become the legendary Dark Ones is because they are being controlled/ following the orders of the spirts of the Chang Magician... But this was their own choice. Oh yeah, who would have thought that of Erika? You might notice I start out the story with both their voices, then focus on Eron, have the flashback, focus on Erika, then end with both their voices. He he... Just something I wanted to point out. This story is by no means their complete story... It is just a glimpse... Plus, there are still many mysteries of the past of the Five Force Magicians. But I hope this story gave a better understanding of the two twins. 

He he... And by no means am I saying that these two are good people. They're still the villains. : ). But still, they are human. 

There were glimpses of S+S in between, eh? I bet people always wondered what was going on in Eron and Erika's mind when they saw these two. ^_^. And this story happens sometime in the summer, when Sakura is still staying over at Syaoran's house.   


Oh yeah, I'll get up a fanart of these two soon... 

Comments welcome at hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com 

Visit my site at www.geocities.com/wishluv 

geovisit(); 


	37. Chapter 33: Finding You

New Trials Chapter 33 var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 

**Chapter 33: Finding You**

Feeling her neck crack, Sakura blinked. Her head felt dizzy sleeping in the moving train. She couldn't have dozed for more than half an hour. It was around six in the morning now. Then she blushed hard. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep with her head rested on Syaoran's lap! Forcing herself to peer up at Syaoran's face, she prayed that he was sleeping and that he didn't notice.

With round emerald eyes, she peered up. Amber eyes were gazing straight back at her.

"KKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Sakura jumped from their trains seat to the one at the other side of the train. Luckily there were hardly any people on at that time. Hanging her head, Sakura mumbled, "HOEE… I've never have been so embarrassed in my life!"

Yawning, Syaoran commented, "You're finally awake. We'll be arriving in Kusakou in around 15 minutes. Hmm… do you wanna drop by the snack bar and get something to eat?"

Sakura nodded. As they entered the train snack bar, Syaoran peered into his wallet and sighed. It was nearly empty. Then he stared at his credit card. His mother definitely will kill him when she saw the card bills.

Catching on, Sakura commented, "He he… Sorry. Because of me, you had to spend so much money in Tokyo… Will your mother be mad again?" Sakura clearly remembered last winter, when Syaoran passed his check limit. He was like a zombie after being scolded by his mother. Grinning, she added, "You can always get a part-time summer job!"

Syaoran stared back at her stonily.

"He he he… Just kidding. I can't exactly imagine you working at a fast food restaurant, or picking up garbage, either, when you have so many other things to do." As Sakura sipped her cool ice tea, which she bought, she asked, "Anyway, tell me what happened yesterday when you left me on the train and what kept you so long."

Smugly, Syaoran replied, "It wasn't an easy job you know… First, I had to side track the police who were following my every move because of the TMI-305 microchip that was attached to the locket."

"Oh yeah, what happened to that locket and the microchip?" Sakura interrupted.

"I was getting to it. After I sidetracked the police, (plus knocked a few out; hope they didn't get hurt… ^_~)"

_"WHAT_?!"

"ANYWAY… I broke into one of the library computer labs to examine the floppy disk program. (All the libraries were closed by that time.) At first, I had no idea how it worked and it took me a long time to just open the program. Then, the police found me again, and I had to run away to another place. This pattern continued several times and every time I thought I found the way to work the disk, the police came and interrupted. Finally, I found Tanemura-san's house. (His family has a house in Tokyo as well.) With his help, I basically figured how to crack the code and detach the microchip. After thanking him, I ran off to the train station and took the express train to Kusakou. It's faster than this train since it doesn't stop by other stations. In the middle, I jumped off in the place that your train would be passing by."

Pointing to the cut on the side of his head, which Sakura had bandaged with her handkerchief, she asked, "You got hurt, then?"

Nodding, Syaoran sighed. "I was supposed to use my wind ofuda to slow down the impact when I jumped, but I lost control because I guess I was being careless; I banged my head. Anyway, after jumping off the other train, I had to sneak into this one… didn't have time to clean up the cut, even though I didn't want you to see it."

"Hmm… Poor Syaoran," Sakura sympathized, patting his shoulder. Then she turned her head. "Humph. You promised you'll be safe. Liar!"

"It's just a little tiny cut. Nothing at all. And nothing could stop me from coming back to you. Plus, I did have a reward…" Then he continued grinning crookedly, "I learned that Sakura did worry for me the tiniest bit."

"Worry for you the tiniest bit?" Sakura stuck out her tongue. Yet, inside she was thinking, _Worry for you the tiniest bit? What an understatement! Stupid, you don't know how much I worried for you! _She fingered her lips. It was her first kiss. Deep in her heart, she had always wished it to be him, if ever it happened. Still, she wondered why he had kissed her? Why did she let him, in the first place? What did it mean? With Syaoran, there was always a different feeling than with anyone else. Her heart felt so fuzzy and light, yet warm and softly aching at the same time. It had been a different feeling than when she had been with Eron. With Eron, she had felt slightly nervous, self-conscious, and somehow cold, despite the fact that he was nice to her. Now she realized that with all her heart, she wished that Syaoran could always be with her. Yet, that may be only her wish, not reality. Finally, she asked, "So, what did you do with Kaitou-kun's locket?"

"Here, I have it." Slipping out from his pocket the white gold oval locket with the intricate dragon carvings and the ruby embedded in the center, he examined it. A sort of second instinct informed Syaoran that it wasn't likely that the ruby was indeed one of the Five Force Treasures. Yet all the same, there was some sort of special power sealed into this locket. Then he stated as he handed it over to Sakura, "Man, that guy better be eternally grateful for me."

As their fingers brushed, Sakura heart skipped a beat, and she dropped the locket onto the floor.

"I mean think about it. We both risked our necks trying to steal that disk and being followed by the police…" Syaoran stared at Sakura, hands on hips. "Hey, are you even listening to me?"

Paying no heed to him, Sakura had knelt on the floor to pick up the pretty white gold locket. To her surprise, it had opened in half, and inside, there was a tiny photo fitted inside the locket frame.   
  


At that moment, the now too familiar noise of sirens sounded from the road facing the train track.

"Why are the police still following us if you dislocated the microchip?" Sakura asked flatly, staring at him suspiciously.

"How should I know—oh no!" Syaoran exclaimed aghast. He held out a tiny metallic bead-like thing, which he took out from his pocket.

"Don't tell me you forgot to throw the TMI-305 microchip away after you detached it from the locket! No wonder the police can still locate it! How stupid can you get!" Sakura began pounding Syaoran's head. "AHH! I really wish I enforced my grandfather and my uncle to drop the charge on Kaitou Magician immediately. Then the police wouldn't bother chasing the microchip right now… Nooo! My grandfather said he'll drop charges today, but that can be any time between morning… and evening! And I don't even wanna imagine running till tonight and…" Sakura was already panicking.

Hanging his head guiltily, Syaoran reproached himself. _Stupid stupid me… Finally I thought I did something to impress Sakura, and now I made such a stupid mistake._ Mentally, he began to pound himself on his head with his fist.

Then, they both straightened up. Sakura stated, "Here, we can't be found with the microchip when we land in the Kusakou Train Station."

"We've got to leave the train before then." Syaoran began heading towards the back of the train. Stuffing the locket into her pocket without further thought, Sakura followed. Opening the back door of the last compartment, they felt the blast of wind on their face.

"Wow, the view is so beautiful!" Sakura awed as she gazed at the grassy verdant meadows and the dazzling sapphire ocean in background.

"This isn't the time to admire the scenery. Okay now, in the count of three, we're gonna jump."

"WHAT?!" Sakura exclaimed, almost falling off the train. "Are you crazy? Oh yeah. I forgot. You are. After all, you already jumped off another train earlier this morning. However, I am not crazy, nor willing to risk my neck…"

"One… Two…" Syaoran grabbed tightly onto Sakura's waist, preparing to jump.

"HOEEE! I hate it when you give me a five second warning before doing wild things!"

"THREE!" Holding onto Sakura with one arm and whipping out a ward paper with the other, he shouted, "FUU KA SHOU RAI!" Then, he leaped off the racing train.

They were swept in a gust of wind and landed with a soft thud on the grassy hillside.   
  


The sound of the train distanced. Now, the salty smell of the ocean was fresh in the air. The seagull's cries could be heard in between the rushing of the waves onto the sandy beach shores.

"Sakura? Are you all right? Sakura?" Slowly, Syaoran tried to get up, which was difficult because Sakura was unconscious on top of him. Despite using his wind ofuda, it still was not a light landing. Maybe he should have just left things to Sakura. But then, the Fly card would have been too noticeable in broad daylight.

Gently lying Sakura on the grass, Syaoran shook her again. "Sakura! Wake up! It's all right now."

"Try mouth to mouth resuscitation," came a squeaky voice from behind him.

"Mouth to mouth resuscitation?" His heart skipped a beat. He really didn't mean to kiss her earlier that moment. And if he ever did, he would never had imagined that it would have been in a running train, against the rising sun. Gravely, Syaoran stared down at Sakura's closed eyes. He bent over her head.

Sakura's eyes fluttered and she gazed straight up into Syaoran's face. "HOE! What are you doing?!" She shoved his head away and bolted up and gazed around her brilliant surroundings.

"I was only trying to perform mouth-to-mouth resuscitation," Syaoran stammered.

Sakura replied flatly. "Weirdo. I was just dazed for a moment, why would you perform mouth to mouth resuscitation?"

"Well, I thought you were unconscious so I got worried. Plus, someone said to do it." Syaoran side to side, puzzled.

"Someone. Who?" Sakura glared at Syaoran unbelievingly. "There's no one hear except the two of us." She muttered, "Idiot."

"No, I swear, someone with a squeaky voice…" Syaoran trailed off.

"Who me?" Came a bright yellow teddy bear with wings.

"Eh?/Hoe?" Syaoran/Sakura's eyes turned round. "A STUFFED ANIMAL!/ KERO-CHAN!!!?"

"Sakura-chan!" Kero-chan exclaimed, flying right into Sakura's outstretched arms. "I missed you sooooooooooooo much, soooooooooooo much, sooooooooooo much. Sakura-chan is my mistress, the best one ever. I'm never-ever gonna part from Sakura-chan again."

"I missed you so much too, Kero-chan," Sakura stated, rubbing her face against Kero-chan's. "It's really you, right? My darling Kero-chan!"

From his sitting position, Syaoran grumbled, "Seems even more touching than when I returned from peril. Humph."

"Just jealous, spoilt brat," Kero-chan pointed out.

"Why would I be jealous of a stuffed animal?" Syaoran retorted.

"You guys," Sakura said, laughing weakly. "It's only 5 minutes since we met!" A glaring contest between the two nemesis began. "Oh dear, here they go again. Hmm… What are you doing here, anyway, Kero-chan? Weren't you in London?"

"Ah, well, it's a long story." Kero-chan shuffled uncomfortably. "Sob, sob… Everyone said I was useless." He drooped his teddy bear head. An image of Eriol popped up in his mind. "Well, Cerberus, since you are absolutely no help here, why don't you return to your Card Mistress and aid her in time of need," Eriol had told him. Yue, Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon… everyone nodded gravely. Oh well. Brightly, Kero-chan continued, "So, I've returned to Sakura-chan's side and will always be here to support her!"

"She doesn't need a teddy-bear like you," Syaoran retorted.

"Oh Syaoran, be nice to Kero-chan. He's my friend so you must be nice to him, too," Sakura reproached, cradling Kero-chan like a baby and began feeding him the remains of the cookie she had bought in the train snack bar. "I missed Kero-chan sooooooo much!"

Then Syaoran's eye gleamed. "Well, I know how you can make yourself useful. Here." Syaoran folded the microchip into Kero-chan's paws. "Carry this and drop this far into the ocean, where the police will lose track of it. Bye-bye!" Syaoran took Kero-chan by his tail and then kicked him off towards the ocean with his MVP soccer player skills. Kero-chan went sailing away.

"Syaoran!" Sakura scolded.

"Ah, alone and bliss again. Come, let's find the Akagi summer estate again. You have the address and keys, right?"

"You're ignoring me," Sakura muttered, then quickly caught up to Syaoran who had already begun walking.

******

Meanwhile, the police were in a hectic state…

One policeman panted, "Eh? Why is the microchip blinking in one of the trains now?"

"Ah, that devious Kaitou. First he lands us in a mad chase from the police station to the hotel, then the train station, and all through Tokyo libraries. Then he disappears and reappears far from the city and in the countryside…" another police sighed.

"Wait, the microchip indicator's not blinking on the train anymore," the third policeman shouted, staring at the portable computer screen. "Wait… It's heading towards the ocean… No! It's sinking into the ocean… Huh?"

"Ahh!!! Let's give it up! I don't care if Daidouji-san fires me! I give up! I admit it. Kaitou Magician has got the best of me. I can't keep up with him anymore," the chief officer wailed. Just then, his phone began to ring. "Yes sir! WHAT?! We don't have to chase Kaitou Magician anymore? Kinomoto-san dropped charges on him? WHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!!! Daidouji-san, you can't be serious. Man, we didn't get no sleep for weeks 'cause of this case. I—"

All the police were turning super-deformed, crying half because of relief, half because they felt taken advantage of. Daidouji-san heaved a sigh. How could he ever imagine these group of men would ever outsmart that Kaitou? Well, this was his first unsuccessful case. What kind of devil was this Thief of the Night, who appeared out of nowhere and then completely ashamed the police force with his almost magical and unbelievable skills?

******

"Now that I think of it, what are we doing here, anyway? We can return home now since that the Kaitou Magician business is taken care of," Sakura commented. They had to walk a lot because they stopped a little short of Kusakou when they jumped off the train. "I wonder if grandfather dropped charges against Kaitou-kun yet. And I wonder if Kero-chan finished getting rid of the microchip."

"I wonder why Arima-san randomly gave us the key to her summer estate, though," Syaoran pondered.

"I have no idea… yet, this place is really beautiful. It's been a long time since I've been at the beach."

Together, Syaoran and Sakura strolled across the beach side. They had taken off their shoes and walked with bare feet in the smooth white sand under the beating afternoon sun. While she had been in the train, Sakura had changed out of the black outfit that Tomoyo had provided for her the previous night for her so-called robbing of the disk. Now, she was dressed in a cool summer dress of light turquoise cotton, which caught the ocean breeze like a sail. Meanwhile, Syaoran hadn't been so lucky and he was still dressed in the black outfit that Tomoyo had provided him, which absorbed the heat terrifically. In result, he had rolled up the black pants to his knees and taken off the black turtleneck, stuffing it into his bag. Yet, he was still boiling hot and looked absolutely miserable.

"Arf, arf! Arf Arf!" The barking of a puppy sounded from behind them.

Then from behind Syaoran, a little puppy leaped up and began clinging onto his legs. "Ahh! What is this?! Get off!" Syaoran protested, trying to move away from the little puppy with a shaggy coat. The puppy jumped around Syaoran, wagging its tail wildly and barking. Syaoran tried to distract it in vain.

Clapping her hands and laughing, Sakura commented, "I think that puppy took a liking to you Syaoran. He he… Though I don't understand why."

"Ugh, I'm hot enough already. Go away, dog," Syaoran tried to push the puppy away. "Taken a liking to me? I don't want something like this to bug me."

"Aww, that's too harsh. It's really cute." Sakura bent down to examine the puppy, stroking it's back gently. Turning to Sakura, the puppy sat on its hind legs and thumped its tail on the sandy shore.

"Arf arf!" It seemed as if the puppy was saying greetings.

"What's cute about that?" Syaoran asked, staring at the puppy in discontent.

"It's adorable! Now that I think about it, sitting on it's bottom and everything makes this puppy look like a little wolf. Gosh, it's so cute!" Sakura squealed, picking up the puppy and squeezing it.

"Your suffocating that dog," Syaoran commented.

"Hmm… He doesn't have any name tag. I don't think he belongs to anyone," Sakura concluded, examining the puppy thoroughly. "Look how it's gazing up at me with the most lovable amber eyes!" Then she looked up at Syaoran. "Do you think…"

"Don't even think of keeping that," Syaoran warned. "I'm not going to let you bring it back to my apartment."

Sighing, Sakura let the puppy down and it scampered away. "Hmm… I think we're in the town of Kusakou now. I wonder how we will be able to find the summer house that Akagi-san told us about," Sakura pondered gazing around the beautiful ocean surroundings.

"I don't think that will be a problem," Syaoran commented, pointing straight ahead.

Their mouth dropped. There was a huge beautiful white mansion perched on a low cliff over looking the ocean, surrounded with lovely rose gardens and entwined with elegant vines. It almost looked like a castle over looking the sea.

"Wow," Sakura said. It was time that she should stop being surprised at beautiful houses, but…

"Wow," Syaoran replied. He also was stunned by the beautiful picture of the dazzling golden sunlight reflecting off the summer estate on the green, grassy cliff overlooking the wide turquoise blue ocean.

******

"I wonder if Kero-chan will be able to find us," Sakura commented as walked alongside Syaoran. "Hey, are you sure you don't want me to help with the grocery bags."

"I'm fine," Syaoran replied, struggling with four bags of groceries. The two had decided to buy some ingredients for dinner, before going up to the summerhouse. It was practically evening now, and the crimson sun was beginning to set down the glittering ocean horizon. "And I do hope the stuffed animal doesn't find us."

"Too bad, already found you two!" Kero-chan stated, popping out from a candy store. Glaring at Syaoran, he commented, "Ha, you think you're such a man, carrying all the grocery, don't you?"

"Shut up!" Syaoran swung the bag with the huge watermelon in it at Kero-chan. Sakura stared in awe for she never saw anyone swing a heavy watermelon so easily.

Kero-chan dodged expertly and added, "I dropped the microchip far, far away. I'm so smart!!!"

"Oh yeah, Kero-chan. What are you doing here anyway, and how did you find us when we're so far from Tomoeda?" Sakura asked curiously.

They came up to the summer estate gate and walked up to the grand door of the house. It was wide open.

As they entered, Sakura was puzzled to see someone walk out.

Then she gawked, "Aki-kun? What are you doing here?"

Akagi Aki flicked back his white blond hair. He sported a summer tan now. "What do you mean, 'what are you doing here?' This is my summer estate, you know."

"Hoe? Eh he he… Oh yeah. You're an Akagi also…" Sakura commented, sweat-dropping. She kept forgetting that Aki was Arima's little brother. Maybe it was the personality difference.

"Hmm, what are you doing here, Sakura-san? Especially with Li-kun out of all people?" Aki asked. Then he shrugged. "Well, that doesn't matter." Grasping her in a tight embrace he babbled, "Ah, good to see you again Sakura-san! Did you miss me? I didn't know you were coming to see me also. Eh? How'd'you get the house keys? Anyway, I'm flattered that Sakura-san is here and…."

Before he could babble on, Syaoran punched off Aki, who was still embracing a puzzled Sakura.

"Well, here, come on in!" Aki invited. "Are the others here yet?"

"What others?" Sakura asked, tilting her head.

"US!" shouted Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, Eron, Erika, and Tomoyo, filing out of Tomoyo's chauffeured mini-van with great duffel bags and beach gears.

"Hoe-e! What are you guys doing here?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Don't forget me, also!" stated a high, confident voice. Out of the van stepped a pretty girl, slightly shorter than the other with chin length auburn hair framing her heart shaped face and setting off large and clear charcoal gray eyes.

"Miho-chan?" Sakura uttered in surprise.

******

Calmly sipping green tea, Sakura asked her friends, "Oh, so you guys are here for the Best Couple Contest?"

"Uh huh! Last year, it was held in Tokyo, capturing the exciting city life. This year, it's being held in the beautiful tourist-attracting seaside town of Kusakou," Chiharu stated.

"And Aki-kun was so nice to let us all stay at his family's summer estate instead of staying across the town in various inns which are sponsored by the contest organizers. After all, it's practically right next to the contest grounds," Erika stated. "This house is wonderful! Aki-kun is wonderful!"

"I know," Aki agreed from beside Erika.

"So Chiharu-chan and Takashi-kun plus Erika-chan and Aki-kun are entering as couples… uh, how about you three?" Sakura asked Eron, Rika, Tomoyo.

"Don't ask me," muttered Eron, shaking his head. "Erika dragged me here." Then he switched on his charming grin and knelt down in front of Sakura, clasping her hand. "But if I knew you were coming as well, I would have come most willingly."

"He he he…" Sakura sweat-dropped. "Get up, Eron-kun."

"No, Sakura… See, we promised we will see each other a lot this summer, didn't we? I'm so glad you kept your word, Sakura-san." Eron flicked back his low violet ponytail.

Preventing further sparks to occur between Syaoran and Eron, Rika explained, "Actually I'm Chiharu-chan and Takashi-kun's manager for the contest. And Eron is Erika-chan and Aki-kun's manager."

"How about you, Tomoyo-chan? "Sakura asked.

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten!" Tomoyo exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "Of course, I am Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan's manager!"

"WHAT?!" Syaoran and Sakura jumped up.

With sparkling round eyes, Tomoyo asked, "Remember? You two also entered the 'Japan Teen Best Couple Contest.' He he… and you guys made it to the final 20, along with Erika, Aki, Chiharu, and Takashi. (Though I rewrote the application answer sheet myself because you two were hopeless, but never mind that.)Therefore, you two are entering the contest, which will be held by the Kusakou beach in two days!"

"TWO DAYS! How come it's so sudden?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well… actually the contestants were picked weeks ago, but…" Tomoyo trailed off.

"No way, I'm not doing it! Ha ha very funny. Us a couple, let alone the best couple in Japan? No way. That's final," Sakura and Syaoran protested together.

Speaking for the first time, Miho announced confidently, "If you don't want to enter with Syaoran, Sakura, I'll enter with him instead of you!"

"No thank you," Syaoran refused.

"Well, Miho-chan hasn't changed," muttered Sakura, slightly chuckling. Also, she felt rather glad that Syaoran wouldn't want to enter with anyone else, either.

Tomoyo muttered, "That's why I didn't tell you two before. I knew you guys wouldn't agree to it unless it's by force."

"Exactly! We're not doing it!" Sakura and Syaoran exclaimed in unison.

"But you guys are already entered in the final list," Tomoyo exclaimed, pretending to be hurt. "And I was looking forward to this all summer! Why do you think I forced you to come shopping with me in Tokyo, few days ago, Sakura? To pick out new outfits for you to wear in the contest… Plus, I made some new ones, as well. I put sooooo much effort into it~"

To Syaoran, Sakura whispered, "Thinking about it, I think Akagi Arima gave us the key to this house because she knew the 'Best Couple Contest' was being held in Kusakou. It was a trap to make us enter."

Nodding, Syaoran replied, "That explains everything."

Both of them forcefully stated, "We're not doing it, and that's final!"

"Well, that's better for us, " Erika stated, shrugging. "One less rival 'couple.' Are you guys even couples, anyway?"

"Well, it's not like you two are couples either," Sakura pointed out to Erika and Aki.

"Hmm, but don't you guys wanna win the prize?" Eron asked.

"I don't wanna film in a movie in the first place," Syaoran replied.

Slyly, Tomoyo went up to them and whispered, "Hey, don't you know the other part of the prize? It's money… Lotsa of money." She whispered the sum into their ears.

"$$$ ?!" Sakura and Syaoran glanced at each other then told the others. "Wait a second."

Together, they crouched behind the sofa, heads huddled in a deep conversation.

"That's enough money to cover the sum we spend in Tokyo," Sakura pointed out. "And you can pay back your Mother."

"Yeah. Even if we split the money in half, I'll still have more than enough to pay back Mother and she won't scold me. I still can't believe already used up the money from the modeling contract in New York in paying back Mother last winter," Syaoran commented. "But if we win this contest…"

"I've almost used up the money in the bank account that Father left for me while he is away. And if onii-chan finds out I spent it all in Tokyo, he'll kill me. But if we win this contest…"

Both of them agreed, "We definitely need the contest money!"

Then standing up again they announced to Tomoyo with full energy, "All right! We're entering the contest and we'll be the number one couple of Japan!"

Clapping, Tomoyo exclaimed, "That's the spirit!"

"Humph." Erika put her hands on her hips. "How annoying." More couples to eliminate from the contest meant more work for her.

******

"Well, come, everyone! Let's have a party celebrating everything!" Aki announced as the sun set.

The whole group had changed into beach wear as they gathered in a barbecue party on the beach sparkling like a dark sapphire under the star studded night sky.

Aki snuggled up to Miho. It was his first time meeting her, and he had taken a quick fancy to her as he did to any pretty girl. "Ah, and let's celebrate having a pretty new friend from England here."

Putting on his #1 girl attracting smile, Aki asked, "You said you're name is Tanaka Miho, right? Can I call you Miho? It's such a cute name."

"Sure," Miho replied. She was dressed in a preppy red tank top and a short matching skirt. Her short auburn hair was clipped up with matching red barrettes.

"Man, you're really cute. Do you wanna go out with me—" Aki began.

BONK! Erika slammed the barbecue grid onto Aki's head. "Now get the hamburgers and sausages out and cook!"

"Hey, that's not my responsibility!" Aki protested. Well, he had always been a very spoilt boy who never did any work, so…

"It's okay, I'll do it," Syaoran interrupted.

Soon, everybody gathered around him, all the girls going ooh and ahh as Syaoran performed fancy tricks of flipping hamburger patties into the air and throwing them over exactly onto everyone's bun.

"Ha, I can do that, too," Aki announced, glaring jealously at Syaoran who was receiving admiring looks from every single girl in the whole crew.

"Yeah right," Erika replied, flipping back her reddish violet hair. Her dark purple swimming suit matched perfectly with her hair. Over it, she wore a short bluish-violet skirt, setting off her perfect figure.

"Can too!" Aki retorted. He looked ridiculous in his brightly printed Hawaiian tropical flannel, which was unbuttoned over his swimming trunks and a tropical flower stuck behind his ear. And, he looked like the last thing from the basketball captain that everyone admired back at school

"You sure do have weird friends," Miho commented to Sakura.

"Yeah… Well, they're fun and really nice though," Sakura replied, smiling. Off the corner, Chiharu was dunking Takashi's head into the ocean for telling weird stories again. Kero-chan, who was hiding from view and trying to sneak some food was being was being tortured by Syaoran. Wickedly, Syaoran held coal chunks to Kero-chan's tail with tongs. Aki was trying to copy Syaoran's cooking skills, ending up landing hamburger patties flat on his handsome face. Erika was laughing at him, and in revenge, Aki landed another one on her face, making her shriek. Rika was off in the corner, calmly sewing. Meanwhile, Tomoyo was taping everything. And Eron was staring at everyone calmly with an "I'm more superior than thee" expression.   
  


By the time it was pitch black and around ten, they were all exhausted. Sitting in a beach chair, Erika groaned, "Ah, I feel like I'm going to be sick. I ate too much."

"Pig," Eron muttered. "I told you not to eat five hamburgers then jump into the water."

"Takashi, hamburgers are not made out of ground up bits of beetles, cockroaches, and spiders!" Chiharu scolded. "Why do you always lie?"

Slowly, Yamazaki Takashi opened one eye. "It's fun making you mad."

"What?" Chiharu pounded him on the head. "Sheesh, open your eyes when you talk to me! You're so inconsiderate of my feelings!"

Meanwhile, Miho had dozed off on one of the beach chairs since she was so jet-lagged from coming from England.

At that moment, Erika shrieked. "AHHHHHHH!!! There's something in the bushes! A monster!"

Everyone gathered together, gazing suspiciously at the bush. Sakura approached the bushes with the steel chopsticks used from cooking grasped in one hand.

Sweat-dropping, Syaoran asked, "Now, how can that be a weapon?"

"Can too!" Sakura retorted. "My favorite character from TV uses chopsticks and he looks so cool!*" Stubbornly, she held out her chopsticks in a martial arts position.

Then from the bushes, out leaped a black shadow.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Everyone screamed.

"How cute!" Sakura exclaimed, holding something to her face. "It's only a puppy! It's the one we saw at the beach earlier today, Syaoran. It found us, probably because the smell of food."

Staring at Erika we half-shut golden eyes, Eron asked, "So, is this supposed to be the monster?"

"Well, I heard something in the bushes, so… Humph. It's only an ugly stray dog."

"This puppy has no where to go, it seems like. Poor thing." Looking up at Aki with sparkly eyes, Sakura asked, holding the puppy out to him, "Do you mind if I keep the puppy while we're staying here? Please?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Aki replied, "Sure, anything to make Sakura-san happy."

"Yay! Thank you so much!" Sakura let the puppy jump up onto Aki and lick his face.

"EWWWW!" Aki patted his face gently with a towel. "It licked me! Disgusting."

"Prince syndrome," muttered Miho, who was fully awake by now. She stared at the puppy with her observant gray eyes. She commented, "His eyes look sad."

"I think we all better go in now," Rika said, yawning.   
  
  


Inside, the summerhouse was as impressive as outside. The mansion was four stories high including the attic. The first floor consisted of the kitchen, dining hall (literally meaning hall, not room,) library, fitness room, indoor swimming pool, living room, recreation room, and parlor. The second floor held guest rooms. On that floor alone, there were around twenty large and fully furnished rooms and plenty of large windows everywhere, overlooking the ocean. The third floor consisted of even more rooms, but they all decided to stay in one clump on the second floor.

As they walked down the hallway, Aki pointed out the various room. To the two largest rooms, Aki told them that one was his parents' room and the other one was Tamemura-san's parents' room. The Akagi and Tamemura family always came together to their beach estate every summer to rest by the seaside. Except this summer, they were both busy to come, so they allowed their children to do whatever they wanted with it. So, Aki got full control of the vast estate.

"And that one decorated with horse posters, Shakespeare play posters, and more horse posters is my sister's room."

"Wow…" Sakura awed. It was only a summerhouse, yet it was decorated in such a "friendly" way. " It was so welcoming and had a sunny, comfortable feel to it.

"You have a sister?" Rika asked. "I thought you were an only child."

"No. Unfortunately, I have as sister. Akagi Arima. You probably heard of—"

"Akagi Arima! You mean the popular and beautiful actress! The top female Japan idol!" Miho screeched. "Oh my gosh, that's so cool! Can you get me her signature?"

"Ah, sure… But she's coming down here in a few days anyway for summer break, with Asuma-san. Our parents are away however, so they won't be coming down this summer. Oh, speaking of Asuma-san, the one next to my sister's is his."

Everyone sweat-dropped. Both of the couple's room were so 'horsey' with horse artifacts everywhere. Posters of stallions. Racing awards and trophies. Photos of purebreds. They even had matching black stallion alarm clocks. And pictures of them together at the stable, in their riding outfits and on their horses.

"Oh yeah, Akagi-san's boyfriend is Tanemura Asuma, right? The dashing young racing champion?" Chiharu asked. "They came out on an interview on TV. Sigh,   
so lucky. I wish I can have a life like that… Being a glamorous actress with a handsome, awesome, super star boyfriend."

"You have Takashi-kun," Rika reminded, smiling.

"Who, him?" Chiharu asked with a discontent expression.

"Oh yeah!" Takashi popped up behind them with a scary expression. "Did you hear about the story of this town?"   
  
"Don't tell me it's a ghost story!" Sakura exclaimed, cowering and almost suffocating the puppy, which she had washed outside and now carried in.

"Nah," Takashi comforted.

"Whew—" Sakura was about to sigh.

"It's only a werewolf story." Before anyone could interrupt, he continued, "Every midsummer, in Kusakou, during the full moon…"

"Hoe-e! Let's go to bed now!" Sakura stated. "Aki-kun, can you show us our bedrooms?"

"Okay." Grinning, Aki pointed to the next bedroom down the hallway. It had mirrors, posters of glamorous models, and pictures of himself with various girls. Plus, there was a basketball hoop off in one side and a NBA poster on the door. "That's my room. Since we have so many rooms in this house, each person can have their own room. I already got the butler to put away our luggage in each person's room. The one next to mine is Sakura-san's room, across is Miho-san's, then Erika-san's, Tomoyo-san's, Rika-san's and Chiharu-san's."

"Wait a second, how about _our_ rooms," Syaoran asked, pointing to the guys.

Shrugging his shoulder, Aki pointed to the far end of the hallway. "You guys can have rooms way over there."

"Hmm… that doesn't seem right. How come you have the room surrounded by girls while our rooms are way over there?" Eron asked flatly.

Laughing, Aki stated, "Well, looks like it turned out that way. Sleep well everyone and see you all tomorrow morning! Don't get eaten by the Kusakou legendary werewolf in the meanwhile!" To the girls, he winked. "You girls can come visit my room any time if you're scared." With this, he yawned and entered his room.

******

"I forgot to ask how come Miho is here," Sakura commented as she prepared to go to bed. She set a cushion on the floor for the puppy to sleep on. Brushing out her hair and tying it back loosely, Sakura swirled around in her pale pink summer pajamas. It was the first time in several days that she would actual sleep in pajamas. Once more, she silently thanked Tomoyo for being thoughtful as to pack her and Syaoran's stuff and bring over to the summer estate. "Thinking about it, how did you pack Syaoran and my stuff?" she asked Tomoyo, who had come to hand her the Best Couple Contest rules handbook.

"Oh. I stopped by your house before leaving to come here. The door wasn't locked," Tomoyo replied. "So, I just went in and packed your stuff, as well as Syaoran's."

"Wait, I didn't leave the door unlocked, though… Never mind. It could have slipped from my mind. I think I better sleep now. I'm pooped. I better ask how everyone is back in England to Miho, tomorrow. She said she's jet-lagged and she's already asleep. Sigh. I would have liked to talk to her again. How did she come on this trip again?"

"Oh, you know how I arrived back at home late yesterday night, right? After telling wild lies to the police officers and saying good bye to father in Tokyo, I returned to Tomoeda. There I got a phone call from Eriol, saying that Miho and Kero-chan were coming to visit Japan, and he asked me to keep an eye out for her. She arrived early this morning and when I told her about the Best Couple Contest, she was all excited. And then, Aki-kun called me and said that we could all stay at his family's summer estate in Kusakou for the contest. Plus, he said that I could bring Miho along, so… things turned out this way. We all got into my van and came down to Aki's Kusakou summerhouse. Oh I forgot; Akagi Arima called also, saying that you two were coming to Kusakou, also. Perfect for me!" Tomoyo looked bedazzled. "Well, g'nite!"

"Good night Tomoyo-chan," mumbled Sakura, already half-asleep. Kero-chan was already asleep on her pillow.

******

In the middle of the night, Sakura wakened by the puppy's barking. Drowsily, Sakura stared around the moonlit room. Against the large window was a black silhouette. Her hand felt clammy as she reached for the first thing that came to grasp. Was it Kusakou's legendary werewolf? The shadow moved, jumping into the room.

Not able to even scream, Sakura flung out the first objet she grasped with full force at the black figure.

"Ouch!" came a familiar voice. Taking off his sunglasses to rub his nose, he picked up the object that Sakura flung at him. "What is this?"

"Kaitou Magician?" Sakura inquired. Then flatly, she asked, "What are you doing, stalking into a lady's room in the middle of the night?"

"What kinda question is that? How many times to I have to tell you? I'm a thief." Grinning, Kaitou Magician said, "What a warm welcome I get. Anyway, don't tell me you flung your precious Syaoran-bear at me." Mischievously, he held up a small black teddy bear by the ear.

"Give it back to me!" Sakura snatched the teddy bear back, hugging it protectively to her. "I didn't get to sleep with it for days because I left it at home. But Tomoyo-chan packed it for me. Okay now, don't put on your sunglasses again. I mean, who wears sunglasses during nighttime? It's not cool! Oh yeah, you can take your locket back. The microchip's off; we threw it into the sea. Gosh, you don't know what trouble Syaoran and I went through. And—"

"Ha ha… I didn't come here to hear your chattering." Kaitou's eyes glimmered seriously. Formally, he walked up to Sakura, then bowed his head down past 90 degrees. "Thank you, Sakura. Sorry for causing all the trouble. Such a thing will never happen again."

Trying to get Kaitou to lift up his head again, Sakura stammered, "Ah, don't do that! It's not like you. C'mon. Lift your head up. Here's your locket. See, pretty and not damaged a bit! You can take it back now. The police won't be able to track you anymore… Kaitou-kun?"

Kaitou Magician had buried his head onto her shoulder. He seemed to tremble the slightest bit, before lifting his head again. "Sorry."

"Stop saying that! Now here, take your precious treasure. I know what it is like to lose something dear. Here, now take good care of it." Sakura pressed the white-gold locket into Kaitou's hand. She noticed that Kaitou wasn't dressed in this Kaitou Magician outfit with a cloak and all, but in a simple sleeveless black vest with a zipper in the front over black pants.** His lean and sinuous magician's hand was bare, and she noticed how cold it felt against hers.

Silently, he stared at the locket and traced the dragon engravings and the ruby in the center with his fingertips. "The microchips gone… How'd'you guys ever manage it?" Fumbling inside his pocket, he drew out a late afternoon newspaper and handed it to Sakura. "Plus, Kinomoto Fujishinta officially dropped charges against me. For the while, I'm free. This is all your doing, too, isn't it? Why? I never thought that you will go through the trouble to do all this. I didn't want you to find out about the Kinomoto family of the Hoshi Enterprise, either… You know, because it's your family and all, and you might feel bad. If I knew all fuss this will be, I would never have left the locket in your hands…"

"Shh… It's all right. It's my choice, okay. Plus, I could only do it with Syaoran. If you want to thank someone, thank him," Sakura said.

Wrinkling his nose, Kaitou Magician replied, "Him? I don't really want to, but… oh fine." Then he stared at the puppy, who was sniffing him with interested. "What's that? A new pet?"

"Seems like it." Sakura scooped up the animal into her arms.

Together, plus the puppy, they crept down the hallway to Syaoran's room. They were careful not to wake the people in other rooms.

When they tried to open Syaoran's room, they found the door was locked.

"He he, just like Syaoran to lock his bedroom," Sakura muttered. "Should I knock— Never mind." Kaitou Magician had already unlocked the door with a picklock.   
  


Alert and wide awake a second after he heard a creaking, Syaoran instantaneously slipped his hand under his pillow out of natural instincts. Drawing out a golden hilted pocketknife, he flung it straight towards the door.

"GAH!" Sakura and Kaitou ducked. The knife sailed over, posting onto the wooden door behind them.

"Humph. I never saw any teenage boy besides myself sleep with a knife under his pillow," grumbled Kaitou. "It's just not my day. First getting attacked by Syaoran-bear, then getting attacked by the bearish personality boy himself." Removing the knife from the door and flicking the blade back in, he examined the dragon engravings on the hilt of the golden pocketknife with mild interest.

"You still carry this around?" Sakura questioned, staring at Syaoran's knife which his father had given him. She probably last saw it in New York.

"Well, be careful where you aim next time," Kaitou commented, throwing the knife back at Syaoran, who seemed in rather a shock state. "Who'd'you think we were? Monsters? Werewolves?"

"No," Syaoran replied, slipping out of bed. "Just a phantom…" As if sensing that Syaoran seemed slightly unsettled, the puppy leaped up to Syaoran's bed and began snuggling against him. Syaoran complained, "Hey, get off my bed! I bet you have fleas."

"Eh? Man, if that puppy likes you, it has bad taste." Kaitou Magician ran a hand through his spiked hair. "Anyway, Sakura said to thank you for all you guys have done for me. So, here it well. I'm only saying this once to you. Thank you. There. I'm going now."

"Kaitou-kun?" Sakura said, gripping his arm before he could jump out the window.

Sighing, Kaitou Magician said, "I wish you would stop calling me that name. What now?"

"Did you go to the hospital. Is your injury okay?" Sakura asked, concerned.

Smiling grimly, he returned, "Yeah, it's fine. It was really nothing, you know."

"Hoe…" Sakura didn't know if she called a bullet shot barely missing your heart 'really nothing.'

"I'll be staying around for a several more days, before leaving Japan," Kaitou Magician stated. "You probably won't see me in the meantime though."

"You're leaving Japan? To steal again?" Syaoran inquired.

Shaking his head, Kaitou Magician stated, "My stealing days are over now."

"I don't believe you," Sakura commented flatly.

"Yeah, give Sakura back her diamond necklace," Syaoran said. "You stole it off those thugs in Tokyo, right? Now give it back."

"He he. Why should I give it back to someone who was careless enough to lose it in the first place?" Kaitou asked, holding out the round crystal like pendant with the star like glimmer from inside.

Syaoran punched him in the face. "Good thing to say to your life saver and heroes!"

"Ouch, that hurt! Oh fine. Let me just borrow these two treasures, okay?" Kaitou said, holding up the diamond necklace and the sapphire ring.

"When did you take that?" Syaoran asked, feeling his neck for the chain, which usually held the ring. "I thought you said your stealing days are over."

"I'm borrowing it, all right? It's important. I need to find the last remaining treasure, the ruby earrings of the Dark Ones. You may have figured out that the ruby on my locket is not the right one. It will help if I can locate the earrings by using the power of the four Treasures that I have found so far. I'll return these right after, I swear!" Kaitou Magician stared at them pleadingly.

Smiling warmly, Sakura said, "Okay then. I'm fine with it. I trust you. But you must promise you must return, okay? No for the treasures only, but because you are our friend. You can come visit us in Tomoeda, any time."

"I don't agree to that," Syaoran grumbled. "You know how many hours of sleep I lost for that fool?"

Nodding, Kaitou Magician opened the window. The salty, cool night ocean breeze swept in. He stared down at the silvery locket, which gleamed in the moonlight.

"Kaitou-kun?" Sakura said.

With slit eyes, Kaitou muttered, "Don't call me that…"

"Well, what's your real name then?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"It doesn't matter. Kaitou Magician. Thief of the Night. Voleur de la Nuit. Lucifer's Magician. Or the Devil of Darkness." Kaitou shrugged. He sounded almost mocking and bitter. "Feel free to take your pick."

"I don't mean titles. I mean your real name. Who you were born as," Sakura protested. She could see that his knuckles were white as he gripped the locket. "The real you."

"Just because I'm in your debt doesn't mean I'm not still a nasty, underhand, twisted criminal," Kaitou Magician laughed. "That's who I am. A soul lost in darkness. Nothing left in his mind but how to survive day after day and accomplish the one goal in mind. One who has left behind all traces off the haunting past, pushing it away and embracing the night. Au revoir!"

Finally, Sakura blurted out, "Really, why is that locket so important to you?"

Sadly smiling as he turned around and leaped off the windowsill. "I'll pay back the debt someday! This I swear!"

******

The next day, everyone lazed around in the beach, soaking in the warm sun rays.

"Wow, Sakura, you look amazing," Eron complimented. "Like a tropical marine princess."

Blushing, Sakura replied, "Thanks…" Over her greenish-blue swimming suit, she had wrapped around her slim waist a cloth, which was a colorful swirl of ocean colors. Her long golden brown hair was piled up and pinned with a butterfly clip. Several stray wisps hung naturally down her back. On her feet were strappy high heel sandals. Actually, the reason she was dressed like this was because Tomoyo insisted that she had to practice walking for the "Best Couple Contest walk-in," to make a good impression.

Sighing, Sakura practicing walking on the white patio with a book on her head.

Just then, the puppy jumped out to her, making her lose her balance. Sakura sighed. "My mother was a model. I wonder why I can't even do this."

"It's all right. You'll do fine," Eron reassured.

"You can rest now," Tomoyo said. She picked up the puppy and began tying a ribbon around its neck. "Did you name him yet?"

"Well," Sakura began. "Don't laugh, but then I thought this puppy kinda looked like a small wolf when it sat on its hind legs and gazed up at the moon. See it's pointed ears and sharp incisors? He looks like an adorable miniature wolf."

"Thinking about it, he looks a lot like that pretty wolf embroidery you made for Syaoran last winter," Tomoyo commented.

"Yeah," Sakura stroked the puppy's light colored fur fondly. "I thought so, too. That's what first made me think he looked like a tiny wolf."

"Since it looks like a small wolf, why don't you call him Syaoran-chan?" Miho suggested. "And you can hug him tightly, thinking of Syaoran-kun!"

"Don't you dare," Syaoran warned, coming out of the swimming pool in which he had swum a 100 laps to relieve stress. As usual, seeing Eron more than 24 hours was starting to get on his nerves. "Imagine having a dog named after you."

"Hmm… I'll just call him 'Wolfie-chan,'" Sakura stated, rubbing her face to the puppy, who barked happily.

"I don't like the idea," grumbled Syaoran, before diving into the swimming pool again.

Everyone else was outside by the beach and only Tomoyo, Sakura, and Miho were inside now. Plus Syaoran, who was on his 176th lap.

"He he… Can't think of a better vacation," Miho sighed. "Seeing Syaoran-kun's gorgeous body at the beach is more than I ever wished for. I'm glad I came back to Japan for a visit. It's my first time in more than two years, I think."

"Oh yeah. Miho-chan, I forgot to ask yesterday because you fell asleep so early because of jet lag. Why did you come to Japan so suddenly?" Sakura asked.

"Why, you didn't miss me?" Miho asked, putting on round, innocent gray eyes. "Actually, I was sent to accompany Kero-chan."

"Yeah right. I can take care of myself," Kero-chan protested. "It's vice versa. I was sent to look after you. Eriol was reluctant in sending you to Japan by yourself. But he and Mizuki-sensei were tied up with important business back in England. And Yukito and Touya still didn't finish their semester there. Plus, Miho was determined to go to Japan, so…"

"I took the plane and arrived all by myself!" Miho stated, as if very proud of herself. "It's my first time traveling alone, you know. Ha ha… I'm all grown up now."

"I was with you…" protested Kero-chan.

"Yeah. Eriol called to ask me to have someone pick you up at the airport," Tomoyo commented. "But why did you come so suddenly? Eriol and the others would have been free if you waited a little more."

"Well, I missed my friends. (Sparkle eyes~) Plus, I was bored," Miho added, tossing her short auburn hair back. Then she sat up, turning more serious. Her smoke gray eyes were solemn. "Do you remember what Eriol told you about my family, back in New York?"

"Huh? Yes." Sakura was quiet. She still remembered the grievous story as if she had seen it herself. Eriol's grave words still echoed in her ears.

~~~

_Flashback of Miho's past_…***

For the earlier part of her life, Miho lived the life of a happy, regular girl with her mother, father, and older brother in Japan. Quite like you, Sakura-san… Then one fatal day, Miho's father passed away in a car accident. That was when things started to fall apart for her. Miho's older brother ran away from home, soon after, never to be heard of again. This left a lasting impact on her, for she always counted on and relied on her brother, who was supposed to support and help her through the crisis. Meanwhile, her mother grew fatally ill.

A young girl with her auburn hair flying wildly around her had tears streaming down her queer grayish eyes.

"Onii-channnn! Onii-channnnnnnnnn! Come baaackk!" Her desperate voice cracked as she shouted into the empty road. Trudging onto the sidewalk, she whispered, "Come back, onii-chan. Otou-san, why? Why is this happening to me! Why is life so unfair, mother?" The salty tears trickling down her face soon dried, leaving dirty streaky stain marks on her round cheeks.

"Who are you? Don't come near me!" Mizuki Miara, Miho's mother screamed, her gray eyes wild and unfocused as her daughter approached her bed.

"It's me, mother, Miho. Your daughter. Mother! Don't leave me too!"

"Where's Tanaka-san? Where's my husband and son?"

"They're gone, mother, gone."

"Don't lie to me, you little brat! Don't call me mother! Get away from me!"

"MOTHER!!! Listen to me! I'm your daughter! Don't leave me, too!" Her charcoal gray eyes burned with a fiery glow as her anger, hurt, and confusion rebelled inside her, growing and growing. Till it blew out of her control.   
  
Their house burned. Burned to ashes, not leaving a single trace of Miho's   
long gone carefree childhood. At that time, she did not know about her special powers. People were scared of that queer, uncontrollable girl, with the look of hatred in her deep eyes.

The heat of the burning, roaring fire scorched the angry girl's skin. It rose higher and higher above her head, devouring her large, once beautiful white Victorian style house as she stood defiantly in front of it. Not even the firemen or her relatives could move her away from it. It raged for days, until only black dusts remained. The ends of the girl's glossy auburn hair were singed. And to everyone's horror, she laughed a cruel, lifeless laugh when nothing was left.   
  
Someone murmured, "Thank goodness her mother's at the hospital and didn't see this."

"What will we do with that girl?"

"She finally went insane."

"Not that I blame her, after losing her whole family."

"But she still has her mother."

"Who's as good as dead at this state. Tanaka Miara-san will either die soon or remain in the delirious hospital for the rest of her life."

"STOP IT! Stop talking about me as if I am nothing! Doesn't anyone care what I think!" The girl shouted.

"See, she's impossible to handle," concluded the last person.

The girl's eyes blazed with hatred at the clucking observers. "I'm not a thing! I'm not impossible! Just go away, all of you and leave me alone!" However, with exhaustion, everything blacked out before she could shout anymore. ***

~~~

Soon afterwards, Miho was rescued by her cousin from her mother's side, Mizuki Kaho and was brought under Eriol's protection. She could start a new life, leaving behind the painful memories, which ended in ashes.

However, she had never forgotten the life behind. Though she moved on, accepting new powers and learning to open her mind to new friends, she had never forgotten the father who had passed away, her mother, who was still gravely ill in the hospital… and most of all, her loved brother who ran away from home so many years ago.   
  
  


There was a silence in the indoor swimming pool area. The only sound was the splashing of the water from Syaoran's constant strokes.

Finally, Miho looked up with determined level gray eyes, blazing from her pretty pale face. "I came to Japan to find my brother."   


**Wish**: Well, now everyone's by the seaside... Several notes...

* Sakura was referring to Aogiri Yuuhi, a character from Ayashi no Ceres, who fights using steel chopsticks. It may sound strang, but it's really cool!!! Drool... He's soooooooo cool; he's caring, kind, great sense of humor, will do anything to protect Aya (his love), he's great at cooking, he's handsome, he's good at fighting, and he is willing to give up his love for Aya's happiness. Sigh, what more can you ask for? Anyway, he's us there on my list with Syaoran, so you may understand how cool he is. Oh yeah, and Ayashi no Ceres is a manga by Yuu Watase (Fushigi Yuugi.) Enclosed pic of Yuuhi... (Holding his cool chopsticks.) Was gonna enclose one of him in action, but this one is colored, so... 

** The outfit Kaitou-kun's wearing is the one I drew in my [picture][1] of him.

***Refer back to Chapter 20: Picture the Past about Miho's past.

He he... I separated this chapter into two chapters cuz it was too long... Oh yeah, Miho's back~ And so is Kero-chan. Missed him??? And ended with kind of a cliff hanger...

Comments welcome at hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com. Visit my site at www.geocities.com/wishluv!   


Random thing, but depending on what TV, music, and books I've most recently watched, listened, read, the mood of my stories change. When I have the Fushigi Yuugi ending theme playing in my head, I usually have cliffhangers and drama/suspense. When something like the Phantom of the Opera is in my head, my writing turns rather dark and morbid. When I read light and fluffy shoujo manga with kissy kiss sweet scenes, my writing turns light and fluffy. When I watch super-deformed characters in anime, my characters all turn super-deformed. ^_^. He he.. so sorry for the inconsistancy!!! 

geovisit(); 

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/wishluv/kaitou.htm



	38. Chapter 34: Beyound The Widest Ocean

New Trials Chapter 34 var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 

**Chapter 34: Beyond the Widest Ocean**

  


Miho stated calmly, "I came to Japan to find my brother… The brother who left home so many years ago."

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran both looked up, surprised.

"Your… brother?" Sakura whispered.

Miho nodded. "I vowed I would find him one day. I don't know where he is, what kind of hardships and pain he had to face, or if he still wants to see me or even remembers the past… But all I want to do is see him face to face, and know that he is alive and happy."

Nodding, Kero-chan added, "That's why Eriol allowed Miho to come by herself. Once she has her mind set to do something, nothing will change it. And she wants to see the Best Couple Contest because tons of people from all over Japan are gathering to visit. And we know that the best way to find someone is go where there's lotsa people."

Then, energetically standing up, Miho stated, "I'm going to find him, no matter what, and when I find him, boy wait and see how mad at him I'll get for leaving me!" She turned around and walked out of the swimming pool before the others could see the tears brimming in her eyes.

******

"Takashi, all the other people are busy preparing for the contest," Chiharu said. "Shouldn't we at least do something?"

Shrugging mildly, Takashi stretched. "Just do it as it comes."

"Still, I really wanna win this contest… No, even if we don't win, I want it to be memorable and something I will remember years after… Can't you be a little more motivated? You're even worse than Li-kun about it!" Chiharu stared at Syaoran who was grumbling, yet still succumbing to Tomoyo's wild ideas.

"Hey, did I tell you how the contests originated?" Takashi began.

"I hate it when you make up stories!" Chiharu shouted. "You always never think of what I am thinking; you're always so selfish and inconsiderate! Take that ridiculous expression off your face! Can't you ever be sincere about anything? I hate how you never take anything seriously! I hate how you never take me seriously! Most of all, I hate you!" Chiharu stormed off down the beach, throwing a pile of papers into Takashi's face.

Immediately, Takashi took that ridiculous expression off his face and frowned. He called, "Wait! Chiharu…" Instead of following her as was expected, he slumped down on a stone ledge and sighed. As was expected. Chiharu hated him   
  
  


Several hours later, it grew completely dark.

"Chiharu-chan hasn't come back yet?" Rika asked.

"Where did she go?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since late afternoon," Rika replied. "Do you know where she is, Takashi-kun?"

Shrugging, Takashi replied, "How should I know?"

"It's dangerous for a girl to go out walking by herself in the dark," Aki commented. "There's many places one can get lost here."

"I'll go look for her," Sakura offered.

"You shouldn't go by yourself. I'll go instead," Eron said.

Smiling, Sakura said, "We'll both go then."

"All right. Here. I'll go get the flashlights," Eron went to find batteries and flashlights.

"I'll go, too," Syaoran stated.

"It's all right. The rest of you can stay here and wait. Chiharu might come back," Sakura said. She entered the house again to grab something to wear over her swimming suit.

"Here, I'll go instead of you," Syaoran suggested, following her to her room.

"I told you, it's okay. Sheesh. Eron and I are just going to look for Chiharu and coming back in no time. I think it was really nice of him to volunteer so fast. What's the fuss?" Sakura asked.

_Well the fuss it, last time I let you walk off alone with that guy, you almost died, falling off a cliff,_ Syaoran thought with silent venom. He didn't want to keep secrets from Sakura any longer. There were so many things he was scared of but he knew he must face them someday. Carefully he shut the door behind him. It was time to get things straight and separate out the hard core facts. They were alone in the room. He stated, "Don't trust Eron so much!"

Stonily, Sakura stated, "Well, I don't think it's any of your business in the first place. Why should you care? It almost sounds as if you are jealous."

"Yes, I am jealous," Syaoran replied shorty. Then he blurted out, "But that's not it. Eron should be the last person you should trust, let alone be alone with. This may sound weird and I didn't tell you for various reasons, but the reason why you should be more careful of both of them is—"

"You don't have to say it," Sakura replied quietly. "I know."

"Eh?" Syaoran stared up, surprised. She knew the truth about Eron and Erika?

"I know why those two should be the last ones to trust. I've known from a long time, now," Sakura said softly.

"W-what?" Syaoran gazed up with grave amber eyes to find that Sakura's emerald eyes were equally as grave. He sputtered, "Then, how come, why… How come you put up with all of their schemes till now yet acted so friendly? Why aren't you more cautious and wary of them? How come you're so trusting?"

"Because they are still only humans before they are my enemies. I want to know the reason why they are doing this. I want to get to know them not as someone to be cautious of and to distance myself from, but as someone who I can discover different sides of. The good and bad sides." Staring at Syaoran sadly, she asked, "You don't understand, do you?"

"No I don't," Syaoran replied flatly. "Enemies are enemies. You shouldn't leave a hole for them to attack through. That's showing weakness and lack of caution."

Pausing for a moment, then holding out her forefinger, Sakura said enthusiastically, "Let' think about it this way. Think back to ten years ago, when I first met you. You challenged me as a rival to capture the Clow Cards. You called me baka, idiot, weak, and incapable of being Card Captor."

Hanging his head, Syaoran muttered, "I get your point. I thought that that's over now…"

Wistfully, she continued, "I never told you, but you don't know how discouraged, sad, an uncertain I felt then. Thousands of times I felt like giving up and handing over the Clow Cards to the new rival, the descendant of Clow Reed, and someone who seemed so much more powerful, capable, and more intelligent than me." Then she lifted her head and gazed at him firmly. "But I didn't give up. I tried my best to live up my name as Card Captor Sakura. I didn't lose to you. I tried hard to gain your respect, approval, and most of all, friendship and trust. And I tried to keep my mind open. Even though you were my enemy and rival at that time, I tried to see you also as a boy who also was burdened with responsibility and special abilities. I saw you as a classmate who tried to keep his emotions and feelings trapped under that granite face. I tried to get to know the real you."

Then smiling brightly, Sakura concluded, "And I'm so glad I did. Or else, I wouldn't have got to know such a great person like Li Syaoran."

At this, Syaoran blushed. "I—"

Pressing her hand against the window glass, Sakura said, "Now I trust you as one of my closest friends. Now I know the reason why you challenged me like that in the beginning. The Li clan Elders, Leiyun, family honor… I'm more aware of why collecting the Clow Cards was important to you. And I believe that those two also have a reason behind their actions. So, till they want to challenge me face to face, I want to keep it from them that I do know who they are. Because that will give me the opportunity to really get to know them as people, not just keep a close mind to them as enemies. That's why, I want to keep quiet about it."

They was silence in the room for a while. Sakura bit her lip, afraid that Syaoran might blow up any second. She could see that his face was deathly pale and that his hand on the doorknob was shaking.

"I don't blame you if you think I'm queer," Sakura stated quietly. "In ways I am. I'm not saying that I love those two. But, all I'm saying is that I don't want to close my mind to them."   
  
At last, Syaoran sighed. "Yes, I think you are very queer. But," he gazed up with that fierce frown relaxing a bit, though not completely disappearing. "I admire and respect you, too. You are right. One shouldn't be so close-minded. It's your open-mindedness, which rescued me from the obstinate, cold, rigid person I used to be. And I thank you for giving me a chance back then. If you didn't—who knows? We may still be enemies yet."

"So… You won't say anything more to me or scold me?"

"Not anymore than usual," Syaoran grumbled. "I mean, I'll keep quiet and not mention anything. What else can I do?"

Sakura smiled. "Thanks for understanding." She opened the door and walked out. Syaoran leaned back onto the bed, rather in a baffled state.

That girl kept on proving to him that she had more brains than anyone could imagine. But even more important, she had a ocean deep heart.   
  
  
  


"Eron, what are you doing here?" Erika asked her twin as she came down the hallway to find Eron standing motionless in front of the rooms. "Let's go downstairs. Here's the batteries… Eron?"

The usually calm Eron seemed to be in a shock state. His handsome face was extremely pale. "Eh? Oh yeah, thanks." Eron took the batteries. As he tried to insert it into the flashlight, his hands trembled so much that he dropped the batteries to the floor.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Erika asked, feeling her twin's forehead. "You sick?"

"N-no…" Eron forced a smile.

"Eron-kun, let's go! We have to find Chiharu-chan," Sakura said, coming out of the house.

"Eh? Yeah," Eron replied.

Sakura stared at him, puzzled. Now Eron never had that kind of spaced out expression and said something like 'eh, yeah.' He he… Maybe Eron was turning normal. Taking the flashlights, she began walking down the shore. Reluctantly, Eron followed, his dim golden eyes never leaving Sakura for a moment. What was wrong with that girl? More correctly, what was wrong with him?

******

To her horror, Chiharu found that she didn't even have a remote idea of where she was. She only remembered running away from Takashi late that afternoon. She no longer was next to the ocean, either. Still, she could hear the distant crashing of waves onto the shore, so she mustn't be too far from the sea. By now, she wondered if anyone had missed her. Certainly not Takashi. Now she regretted shouting at him and running off—No! It was his fault. It wasn't just once. It was years and years of being disregarded piled up. Why could he never realize her true feelings? Why could he never be serious about it? Her patience was tried. She should give up now. Ten years of liking the same person was rather long. Actually, she didn't realize how she felt for him until he already closed up to her. Till third grade, Takashi had always been devoted to her and she had taken their friendship for granted. Her feelings for him began to really change in fourth grade, when he no longer showed his true, sincere, and innocent inner self to her anymore.

She stared at the glowing moon overhead. It would be full moon soon. Well, she better go back now. Chiharu gazed around her surroundings to find which way to head. She was greeted with glowing red eyes.

A huge, dark beast-like figure leaped out with pointed white fangs flickering by the moonlight.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

******

"Did you hear anything?" Sakura asked, flicking the flashlight several directions.

"No," Eron replied, crossing his fingers.

"I swear, I heard a girl's scream from the other direction," Sakura insisted. Then she stopped and asked herself, did she actually hear it or did she sense with her powers that Chiharu was in danger?

After a while, Sakura asked, "Eron, there's nothing… well nothing strange here right?"

"You mean, like wild beasts, snakes, ghosts…"

"Hoe-e~ Are there?" Sakura wrapped her jacket around her tighter.

"Let's see… Probably not. This place is a big tourist site, you know." Eron's golden eyes glimmered amusedly. "I'd say, just watch out during full moon, as they always say according to old superstition. Come, let's get out of the forest and try the highway. We have to find Chiharu before the tide comes up."

******

"…" Chiharu could hear someone's soft breath and felt like she was being carried in someone's arms. That person set her down against a tree trunk and turned around. She croaked, "Wait!" Slowly, the young man turned around. Her heart skipped a beat. Did this person save her? "You saved me." It came out half a question, half a statement.

That person shrugged. It was dark but Chiharu could observe that he was tall and lean. His arms were strong and muscular and there was something about his movement, which had the wildness of a cat, yet the grace of a magician. He was dressed completely in black from head to toe. Only his lightly bleached spiked hair shone in the darkness, almost like silvery gold.

"Who are you?" Chiharu wobbled and then stood up. "Please, tell me. Speak to me."

"You fainted when that beast or whatever it was attacked you. So, I distracted that savage and moved you to a safe spot. That's all," he replied. Though he didn't say much, Chiharu found that his voice was light and smooth. It was almost melodious and very pleasant to listen to.

"That's all? You're my lifesaver. How can I ever thank you?" Chiharu asked. It was just like the mysterious Black Night from childhood fantasies.

"Don't bother. It's just what anyone would have done in the same situation." A silver cross earring dangled from his left year, making a striking contrast to his other articles.

"No… I'm still very grateful." Discontentedly, Chiharu imagined what Takashi would have done under similar circumstances. He probably would have left her and run… Or scare away whatever it was with his crazy stories. Then dryly, she commented, "Why are you wearing sunglasses in the middle of the night?"

Shaking his head, he grumbled, "Will everyone just stop criticizing me about it? I'm very self-conscious you know." Then he asked, "Well, what are you doing out here all alone? Were you lost? I bet Sakura and the others are worrying."

"Huh? How do you know Sakura?"

"Err… I just do. You're her friend, staying at the Tamemura/Akagi summer estate, right?" Shaking his head, he commented, "You're a far way off from home, girl."

"Yeah… I guess I walked more than I thought I did since I left at around five and it's now almost ten." Chiharu sighed, wiping the tears from her face. "It was stupid of me to get lost. It was all my fault."

"Don't cry. I can't stand it when people cry. Come." He dragged her out of the forest and came out into the highway. He swung his leg over a shiny black motorcycle. "Ride."

"Huh?" Chiharu blinked.

"I'll take you to your place. Now, hurry up. I don't have time," he said impatiently.

Cautiously, Chiharu climbed behind him. Handing her a helmet, he said, "Put it on."

"Aren't you wearing one?" she asked.

Wrinkling his nose, he replied, "Me wear a helmet? Ha ha… I've fallen off racing motorcycles before. It's not that bad. But that's only me."

Chiharu felt the chilly wind blow on her face as they raced down the highway on the motorcycle. She leaned her head against this strange savior's back. This person was rather gruff on first appearance. Yet, he seemed genuinely kind inside and she somehow felt attracted to him.   
  
Minutes later, the motorcycle screeched and halted on the road to Aki's summer estate. "We're here."

Timidly, Chiharu looked up at the familiar surroundings. She sighed in relief to realize that she had made it home safely. "I thought my heart will fall out."

"Hurry now, go to your friends. They must have been worrying," he replied, helping her off his motorcycle.

"Thank you," Chiharu replied, blushing. "You're really kind."

Heaving a sigh, he muttered, "Since when have I been the type to help others?" Then, to Chiharu, he replied, "Well, I'm in debt to one of your friends, so just think it's that. Bye Chiharu." He started the ignition.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble." Then Chiharu frowned. "Wait, did I ever tell you my name?"

Laughing, he replied, "It's my occupation, you know. Finding out everything beforehand."

"Bye then… You didn't tell me your name… But you're Kaitou Magician, right?" Chiharu asked.

"Eh?" Katiou Magician looked surprised. "What makes you think that?"

"Though it was blurry, I saw your picture in the newspaper. You're not wearing a cloak, but still, something about you reminded me of him when I first saw you. Strange, on the news, they portrayed you as a sly trouble-maker, but in reality, I think you're really a considerate, nice person."

"Well, think what you want to," Kaitou Magician replied. "Oh, and this is just a one time thing, so don't bother getting lost again, all right!" He then sped off down the highway. Rather dumbfounded, Chiharu stared down the road.   
  


Tomoyo, Rika, and the others ran up to Chiharu, just to see the black figure ride off on an impressive new model motorcycle.

"Thank god you're safe," Rika said, checking if Chiharu was hurt in anyway.

"Where were you all this time?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh, Chiharu-chan, you're back," Sakura exclaimed. "Eron and I went looking for you but we couldn't find you anywhere!"

Frowning, Takashi asked, staring down the road, "Who was that?"

"Who was what?" Chiharu asked, still red.

"The person who brought you here. That punk dude on the motorcycle."

Clasping her hand to her face, she replied in a sing-song voice, "None of your business." To the girls, she replied, "Oh my gosh, I think I'm in love! It's like a shoujo manga or something! I wish I could have seen his face though."

"Hehe, Chiharu-chan…" Rika said, nudging her and glancing sideways at Takashi who had a murderous look on his face, which quickly disappeared back into his Chichiri mask.*

"Well, he was awesome, manly, courageously saved me from this wild beast thingy, carried me out of danger, escorted me home… What more can you ask from a guy?" Chiharu shot a poisonous look at Takashi.

"Good for you," Takashi replied with an uncaring air. "Of course, you never know if that guy was a criminal, maybe a murderer, maybe a psycho."

"For your information, he was perfectly charming." Then she murmured, "But you're right. He is a criminal… But he's only a thief. The mysterious and dashing Thief of the Night." Turning to Sakura, she asked, "By any chance, do you know the Kaitou Magician?"

"Eh?" Sakura stammered. "N-no… Why would I know a thief?"

"Oh. I thought he knew you," Chiharu answered. "Maybe I was mistaken."

Peering down the road, Miho asked, tilting her pretty head, "Kaitou Magician?"

"Yeah. Didn't you hear of him? The most famous thief in Japan, who is renowned for his magician-like grace and ability to appear and disappear. He has been the nemesis of the police and the mysterious criminal, which no lock can keep him out. As young as he is, he's on the world's top 20 criminal list," Rika recited. She had heard Chiharu repeat it so many times back when Kaitou Magician was seen in Tomoeda, that she had also memorized it.

"I've heard of him too, on BBC, and other news," Miho replied.

"Hey, stop licking my leg!" Syaoran scolded, shoving away Wolfie-chan, who he personally called Baka-chan. ('That's mean!' Sakura had told him tearfully, so he refrained from calling the puppy name in her presence.) "Why do you always creep out of nowhere?" He asked the puppy reproachfully. Where did you disappear to earlier this evening, eh?"

Despite Syaoran's ramblings, the puppy leaped up into his arms and barked cheerfully. Syaoran sighed in relent. Making sure that no one was looking, Syaoran scooped up Wolfie-chan in his arms and gently stroked his fluffy fur.

From the side, Sakura giggled. How like Syaoran to pretend to be annoyed with Wolfie-chan, yet secretly, be so kind and nice. She watched Syaoran feed the puppy scraps of food and play a little game of catch.

"Now that I see it, Syaoran's a big softy," Sakura teased, walking up to him.

Syaoran bent down on the ground and let Wolfie-chan down.

"Why? Aren't you?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe," Syaoran replied. His amber eyes looked sad. "I used to have a puppy when I was little. He was so faithful to me and followed me where ever I went, even to school. Leiyun had gotten him for my fifth birthday."

"Really? What happened to him?"

"He died. Like everyone else that I loved," Syaoran replied shortly.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Sakura said, sadly patting Wolfie-chan's head.

"Don't be sorry." Syaoran slowly walked away.

"How come Sakura-chan pays more attention to this animal than me," Kero-chan inquired, haughtily. "I'm much more cuter and superior!"

"Shush, Kero-chan," Sakura said, pushing Kero-chan away and staring at Syaoran.

******

_Next day…_   


There was only one more day till the contest. Everyone was hectic preparing. Despite the fact that Sakura and Syaoran had protested the most in the beginning, they were the ones working the hardest. But, why?

Shaking her head, Rika commented, "Those two must want the money real badly."

Chucking Tomoyo nodded. Earlier that morning, Sakura had received a call on her handphone from Touya.

"Onii-chan? Why, how… unexpected," Sakura had stammered.

"Where in the world are you now, kaijou?" Touya demanded into the receiver.

"Why didn't you know? Tomoyo and all our friends are in one of our classmates summer estate in Kusakou. You know Akagi-san's little brother, right? It's really fun and SAFE here so you don't have to worry. Mizuki-sensei's cousin Miho is here, too."

"I don't know if I should believe your up to nothing or not. And that still doesn't explain why you suddenly hung up on me last time, either," Touya grumbled.

"He he he…" Sakura sweat-dropped. She remembered how that time, it had been in the Kinomoto mansion and Mori-san, the head housekeeper had just caught her sneaking into the house.

"Plus, I just checked your banking account. How much money have you been using in the past week? How can you be so irresponsible."

"Ah don't worry, I'll fill out account again," Sakura said. Then she turned serious. "How can _you_ be so irresponsible, onii-chan. You knew about Father's past, didn't you. How come you never told me?"

"What do you mean?" Touya asked frowning.

"Don't act like you don't know. I found out about my grandfather, Kinomoto Fujishinta, president of the Hoshi Enterprise."

"H-how did you…" For the first time, Touya was speechless.

"I did. But don't worry. I won't bring it up to Father until he wants to talk about it to me. BUT DO YOU KNOW HOW BETRAYED I FELT WHEN MY ONE AND ONLY FAMILY KEPT SO MANY SECRET FROM ME?!" Sakura shouted into the receiver.

Blocking his ears, Touya replied, "I didn't think you were old enough. But I guess I was mistaken. I'm sorry."

"It's all right. Well, bye now. My friends are calling. And come back soon! I miss you and Father, heaps. And Yukito-san, too."   
  


Puzzled, Touya frowned at the phone as he set it back on the receiver and returned to studying. The text of the book blurred in front of his eyes. He remembered how shocked he had been when his father told him that he was the second son of Kinomoto Fujishinto, one of the richest, powerful men in Tokyo. And Touya knew that his father was leaving out the most painful details. Now, what had his little sister been doing and how did she find out?

"It won't do for you to be worrying all the time," Yukito said, looking up from his book. "You're sister old enough to take care of herself and handle difficult situations. You can't always try to protect her and hide her from the real world anymore. She has every right to know the truth."

"I'm not worrying about the kaijou!" Touya retorted, his deep ocean blue eyes flashing. "But why did she hang up on me last time? What kind of trouble is she getting herself into? I should have never agreed to leave her alone. In fact, I should go back straight away to Japan and make sure with my two eyes that she is okay…"

"Sister complex…" muttered Yukito, smiling. Then he said more seriously, "Look, it's not like you being there is going to make a difference."

"Thanks a lot."

"No. I mean that she is at the age where protective big brother can't run to save every single time he feels like she's growing up. Give her freedom. Our semester in England is going fine, isn't it? So…"

Mizuki Kaho interrupted and said down to the fact, "So for once, stop trying to butt into other people's business, Touya."

"Who says I'm butting into other people's business?" grumbled Touya, sighing in relent. Well, for the while, Sakura sounded pretty fine. Yet, from experience, he knew he could never tell.

******

"Okay, now, you'll wear this for the opening introduction, and this is your swimming suit…" Tomoyo sighed. "What is all this noise outside?"

Everyone went outside, and to their surprise, video-cameras, light beams, and fancy equipment were strung about everywhere.

"What's all this," Syaoran asked grumpily, as if remembering his experience with such equipment back in New York for his 'modeling contract.'

A huge audience had gathered, oohing and ahhing.

Curious, Sakura shoved her way through the crowd. Meanwhile, Miho was shoving through the crowd, also, stopping each person and staring at their face.

"What are you doing?" Syaoran asked, sweat-dropping at Miho, who held a magnifying glass in one hand and a stamp in the other.

"Looking for my brother, what else?" Miho retorted. She stamped an "X" on each person who in no way could be her brother and a "?" on the possibilities. She even checked the women. "He could be in disguise, or have had a sex-change, you know," she reasoned. But on no one did she stamp an "O."

Syaoran was speechless. Miho had already resumed observing and stamping each person, causing strange glances to be cast her way.

In the center, with the dazzling sapphire ocean in the background stood two models. One was a beautiful young woman with her golden curls down her shoulders naturally. She was wearing a gorgeous aqua blue bikini under an elegant light cotton sundress that was unbuttoned, setting off her perfect figure. Beside her was a tall young man with light khakis and a crisp shirt, his naturally sun highlighted hair whipped back from the wind.

"Okay, now, face the camera. There, turn slightly inwards. Now, smile. Now look serious. There," a young blonde photographer behind the camera called out. "Ah beautiful. As wonderful as my 'Angel in New York,' piece."

"Hoe? Akagi-san? Tamemura-san? " Sakura exclaimed as she examined the two models carefully.

"'Nee-san?!" Aki exclaimed. "Eww… And my sister's boyfriend, also."

It was break time, so Arima and Asuma walked up to them.

"'Nee-chan, what are you doing here?" Aki demanded. "Did you come to ruin your little brother's vacation?"

Pinching Aki's cheeks, Arima said, "Unfortunately, I had to come on business. Asuma and I have modeling contract for Armani. Lucky, photos were being taken by the seaside, in Kusakou. And tomorrow, I'm one of the five judges for the Best Couple Contest."

"YOU!" Aki whined. "No! You're not going to be fair~"

"What are you talking about? Of course I'll be fair," Arima said, teasingly. Someone tapped on her shoulder. "Yes, Li-kun?"

"You gave us the keys to this estate to make us enter the contest, right?" Syaoran asked.

Clapping her hands together, Arima exclaimed, "You figured out! You two have to win the contest, all right? You're my only hope." She glared at her little brother.

"Wow, Akagi-san and Tamemura-san are lucky. You're on the same modeling contract?" Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah, it's really lucky," Asuma said. "If it was with some other model, I wouldn't have accepted it in the first place, though."

"And we spend so little time with each other, I was really glad. We can spend at least one week here in Kusakou, together," Arima added, leaning her head against Asuma's broad shoulders.

"Plus, five minutes walk from here, there are good horse-riding tracks," Asuma continued.

Meanwhile, Miho suspiciously circled the blond photographer. "I saw him before, I wonder…" Then she pointed and exclaimed, "MIKE KANT!!!"

"Eh?" Sakura and Syaoran looked towards that direction. "Mike Kant, that photographer from New York?" They turned pale at the thought of the torture they went through for his photos, including falling off the Empire State Building and freezing to death in the snowy Central Park.

Turning around, Mike exclaimed, "You guys! My precious models! And Miho-san. What are you guys doing here? You two are entering the Best Couple Contest? How wonderful! I'll take lots of pictures."

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, amazed.

"Oh, I'm doing the Armani summer collection photography right now. My models are none other than Arima and Asuma, my close friends from when I was studying in Japan. They're two years younger than me and my favorites models after you two." Mike beamed at Sakura and Syaoran. "And I'll be taking the pictures for the Best Couple Contest to submit in magazines."

******

That dinner was a fairly large one. In addition to all the people already there, (plus one Wolfie-chan and one Kero-chan,) Arima, Asuma, and Mike were staying in the estate, also. There was a lot to catch up on, and everyone was in a bright mood.   
  


Late that night, Sakura saw Takashi sitting alone on the porch. He seemed deeply in thought.

"Worrying about tomorrow, Takashi-kun?" Sakura asked, sitting next to him, and holding Wolfie-chan on her lap.

"Nah… I don't worry much about things like that," Takashi replied.

"You're worrying about Chiharu-chan, then?"

Hesitantly, he replied, "Yeah. I know you're not a blabbermouth, Sakura. So I'll tell you. I'm so afraid I'm losing her, Sakura. What should I do?"

"You really like Chiharu a lot, don't you?" Sakura asked softly. "I used to always admire how you two always seemed so friendly and stuck together. "

"Really?" Takashi grinned. "Well, you and Li-kun are pretty tight."

"I don't know sometimes," Sakura replied. "I feel so unsure and doubtful of myself."

"What do you do when you feel like that?"

Smiling, Sakura said, "I wait for the sunrise." When she saw Takashi's questioning brown eyes, she continued, "I'll tell you a little secret, Takashi-kun. See that distant horizon beyond that wide, wide blue ocean? Well, when you feel deep in despair and feel trapped in the dark, just try to bear it through and have hope. Because no matter how black the night may seem and how hopeless the situation is, the sun will always rise in the morning. And then, you can stand up and set right the wrong and start a new day." Sheepishly, Sakura laughed. "I don't know if I make much sense."

"No, you do. Thank you." Takashi grinned, looking at Sakura straight in the eye. For the first time, Sakura realized that Takashi was quite good-looking, despite the fact that Chiharu always made fun of his looks. Maybe it was the gravity of his expression. "I've always admired you, Sakura-san. Always so bright and strong, always willing to lend a hand to all your friends. Always able to hide your problems and worries inside you. I wish I can borrow your mask."

Staring up at the stars, Sakura said, "Don't you wish we live in a world wear we don't have to wear masks to hide who we are inside? A world where we can be just as we please?"

"That kind of society doesn't exist. But, one day, I'm going to show Chiharu exactly what I feel for her." Then, he reverted back to his no-eye mode. "Did you know that the sun and the moon are sisters? Long ago…"   
  
"Why do you always tell stories when Chiharu-chan dislikes it so much?" Sakura questioned.

"Why are you scared of ghosts?" Takashi asked back.

"I-I can't help it."

"Well, same here. I can't help telling stories, even though half of them are made up and the other half are lies. Maybe it was because when I was little, nobody believed me when I tried to tell the honest truth. That's why, I found it was easier to make people believe in lies, lies, and more lies. That's what I did when I finally realized that my mother would no longer come back to me. That I had been telling lies to myself all along."*** Takashi gazed out at the dim horizon beyond the dark grayish indigo sea. He couldn't see anything.

******

_Day of the contest…_   


"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the 15th annual Japan's Best Teen Couple Contest!" the announcer said. "Here are the five judges."

The five judges sat in a row by the long table. Each of them gave a short speech. Akagi Arima's speech was short and simple. "I myself won this contest five or six years ago and it has taught me much about friendship, determination, and most of all what the meaning of actually loving a person is. This contest is not about winning, being the best-looking, setting the best image, or even becoming the best couple in Japan. This contest is testing the faith and heart behind the twenty couples here, and I wish luck to every single one of the couple contestants and applaud of all you for having the courage to enter."

Everyone applauded for this popular actress and many girls had to whack their boyfriends' head for staring at Arima, drooling.

"Now, introducing the contestants!" the announcer continued. There was a drum roll and the lights flashed onto the stage set with the beach in the background. Each couple entered the stage from the right entrance as they were announced, gave a little speech, and walked to the farthest corner of the stage.

"Couple Number 18! Akagi Aki (oh my, our favorite Arima-chan's little brother~) and Chang Erika (my a flashing beauty!) Age 15, currently attending Seijou Junior High," the announcer stated. "So, what do you two have to say?"

Erika began confidently, "We are honored to be standing in spotlight, and hope we will always have it shining on us. We are confident that we are easily the best couple in Japan and in all of Asia!"

Aki added flicking back his golden hair from his eyes and putting on a sexy grin, "And, I bet, we are the best looking couple, as well, so watch us!"

There was a wild cheering and Erika and Aki were clearly going to one of the favorites in the contest, maybe because they were so confident, maybe because Aki was Arima's little sister, maybe because they were good looking.

"And next contestant… Couple Number 19! Yamazaki Takashi (my, my, is that your real face, or a Chichiri mask?) and Mihara Chiharu (cute and sweet, love the pigtails.) Also, age 15 and attending Seijou Junior High."

At first, the audience were rather dubious of the two. Was that guy taking things seriously? And why did the girl look like she was about to strange him?

Then, Takashi began with a completely serious expression on his face, "What is the meaning of a 'couple?' Many people consider going out with someone a light business, and guys consider girls as something to discard of. However, Chiharu and I are based on something called friendship. Long before we became a couple, we were trustworthy friends. That's why are bond is all the stronger. Sure, we fight and we make up, yet in the end, our bond is still stronger because we have firm belief in each other."

The judges and many people nodded their head in approval. Arima smiled at Asuma, who was sitting in a VIP seat in the audience. The audience looked at Yamazaki Takashi twice over again. At first, they had considered him funny-looking, but now that they looked at him again, they found him strangely appealing with his black hair gelled up and his light brown eyes dead serious. Then he reverted back to his smiley face mode. Everyone sweat-dropped.

Chiharu stared up at Takashi as if seeing him for the first time. Then smiling, she said, "Apology accepted, Takashi. I hope you were meaning to set a truce from our fight two days ago." Everyone cracked up. They all felt like they could relate to this couple. True, they weren't strikingly gorgeous like the previous one, yet there still was something about these two that struck them as 'human.' Another round of enthusiastic applause rang from the audience.   
  


"It's our turn next," Sakura exclaimed, fumbling with her paper. She was near tears. "Tomoyo-chan never told me we had to make a speech!" She crossed out her scribbling and began writing a different introduction.

"Too late, it's our turn," Syaoran said. "Just do it impromptu. We'll do fine." Then crossly, he asked, "Wait, aren't you supposed to be relieving me?"

"Finally, last but not least, Couple Number 20! Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura! Also, age 15 and from Seijou Junior High. Wow, that whole school must have applied for this contest. Our last three couples were not only from the same school, same age, but from the same grade and same class! Well, we might remember this couple from the popular Valentines Day ad, 'Angels in New York.' Yes, these two are the very ones who modeled for genius young photographer, Mike Kant, who is in the audience, this very moment!"   
  
Now, they had to speak. Sakura's heart pounded wildly. She had spoken on stage before, but that was for plays and skits, when she had memorized lines. What was she going to do? How did everyone else manage it so well? She glanced sideways at Syaoran, who seemed so calm. He was holding what looked like a golden ball in his hand. What was he doing? Grinning at her, he gracefully threw the golden globe into the air. Everyone stared at it.

"You know what I like about sunrises, Sakura?" he began. The audience stared at the golden ball, which floated in the air above them. "It's a new beginning of another day, where anything can await."

Instantaneously, Sakura replied, "Even if the day before went wrong, the sunrise can bring another chance to mend all the hardships. You can face a whole new day to start over again. There is never a dead end if there is a sunrise. Even if we fail, we can believe in ourselves and try harder to succeed again."

"We can seize the day!" Syaoran concluded, snapping his finger. The golden globe exploded, showering down gorgeous crimson blossoms down to the audience, judges, and the contestants.

Smelling the sweet fragrance of the flower, Arima smiled. Those two had taken a different approach than the others, which was impressive and stuck out from the other contestants. Good. She was right to trust those two.

There was a wild applause in the audience, and another favorite couple had emerged.

"You must need the first prize money badly. Never thought you would stand on your two feet to do something like that," Sakura commented. "But I'm fully impressed."

Sakura remembered Tomoyo's little lesson from before. Tomoyo had taught her, _'It is important to catch the audience's interest with something striking or visually arresting. Especially imagery and visual aid is recommended to keep the audience's interest and also help them for a mental image.'_

"He he. I told you that the only proper magic trick I learned back when we were preparing for the Spring Circus Carnival was flower magic. Remember how you lent me the Flowery Card? You forgot to take it back. So, I borrowed it once more," Syaoran looked vaguely proud of himself. He stared at her expectantly.

"Oh all right. Good job." Sakura grinned tightly. "But this is just the beginning. From now is the problem."

"Finally, all twenty contestants have been introduced. Now, on to the fun part. The first task…" the announcer began.   
  
  
  


Sighing, Tanaka Miho plopped down exhausted into her seat next to Tomoyo. All the people around her sported X and ? stamps. Yet, her brother was not to be found. _Where are you, onii-chan? Will I ever be able to find you? Are you even alive?___

She gazed out into the vast, churning ocean. Her brother seemed to be farther away than beyond the widest ocean and more distant than the highest sky. She wished she was a little bird with wings to sore up to the horizon and look down upon the earth. Then she gazed up at the muggy sky. It seemed like it would rain the next day. Thinking about it, it would be full moon tomorrow.

**Wish-chan:** He he... as usual, I'm moving at a slow pace. But, as I mentioned before, I like developing things out fully. My notes are:

* I was referring to Chichiri from Fuushi Yuugi. I always wondered how to describe Takashi's expression. You know, always smiling, no eyes, not that serious looking... He he... Many anime have similar characters. For example, Mokona from Magic Knight Rayearth, that purple haired dude from slayers (sorry, can't remember his name for the moment,) and Chichiri (it's really a mask.) Anyway, I'll try to put up a pic of Takashi with normal expression. I drew him once and I thought that he looked pretty cute. ^_^.   
** Sorry... actually, I lost track of the footnotes and I'm to lazy to look back... Oh well...

Anyway, Chiharu falls for Kaitou-kun, he he... Adds some conflict towards Takashi and Chiharu's relationship. But it's important to realize where Chiharu's heart really lies.*** Oh yeah, look at their [Special Story][1] to read about how they grew to be a couple. I really like these two and think they don't get enought fanfics written about them. ^_^.

Another suprising thing... Wasn't the Syaoran encountering Sakura about the Dark Ones scene shocking? Sakura actually knew about the twins... yet her reaction was even stranger, ne? I think this is one of the scenes that I wanted to write about for a long time.

Oh yeah... and Syaoran secretly did like Wolfie-chan, the puppy, after all... He he... I do have a soft spot for big, grouchy softys like Syaoran~ Oh yeah, it's rather subtle but Sakura finally dropped the "kun" when she calls Syaoran. That was chapters ago, but just thought that I would like to point it out.

And, Miho has her own set of troubles as well~ Hmm... It's hard to think of titles, you know... ^_^. But I do hope people can somehow connect it with the chapters.

One more thing, did you notice that Chapter 33 and 34's titles connect to each other? "Finding you beyond the widest ocean..."

Next chapter will be the hardcore contest. And as everyone can imagine, trouble.

Comments welcome at hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com. Visit my site at www.geocities.com/wishluv!

Oh yeah... the sunrise is being a constant theme, eh? He he... 

geovisit(); 

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/wishluv/ntchitaka.htm



	39. Chiharu and Takashi: Sincerity

Chiharu and Takashi Special Story: Sincerity

**Chiharu and Takashi Special Story: Sincerity**

"Stop telling lies, Takashi-kun!" Chiharu scolded. 

"Hmm, did I tell you about…" Takashi began with an important air. 

Immediately, Chiharu began throttling him. 

_Yamazaki Takashi…_

It's always been this way. Or at least for ten years. I'm always making up stories, putting on a blank, smiling, indifferent face. Funny how it is easier to make people believe in lies than the truth. My personality annoys Chiharu immensely, but that can't be helped. Ten thousand times she tells me that I'm so unsympathetic and that she hates me. 

When I look at her, I smile. She's so loud-mouthed, frank, self-assured, hates lying, stubborn, and extremely straightforward. Yet these points about her makes me like her all the more. 

Strange. In my heart, I like her better than anyone else. Well, we've been best friends since kindergarten, when we were five.   


_Mihara Chiharu…_

Like any other girl, I dream of Prince Charming who is serious, handsome, mysterious, and gallant. Takashi seems like the opposite from this. 

True, he has so many qualities I dislike. He always makes up stories, lies, and never is serious about anything. There, he always smiles at me with that skin-deep calm expression, never wavering or showing me any true emotions. 

Still, I've always liked Takashi better than any other boy and considered our friendship above anything else. Yet, it seems like he doesn't feel the same about me. 

Often, I feel confused because I like him, yet he doesn't seem to want to return those feelings to me. I once gave him a teddy bear. I expected him to call it 'Chiharu' after me, to make our love come true, as the tradition was. Instead, he called it Suama, after his favorite dessert, with that ever constant smiling face. 

Of course we are supposed to be 'going out.' Back when we were children he 'proposed' to me and asked me to go out with him. But that was only childish jokes and playing. Now, we are teens and it's different. I don't know what he considers me as. Will I always be a childhood playmate to him? 

Till this day, I don't know what first drew me to him, ten years ago. Maybe it is because back then, he showed his true self to me, without that superficial mask. And I still know that side of him exists, only that he is hiding it.   


~~~~~~

  


_Ten years ago, Tomoeda Pre-school…_   


Five year old Yamazaki Takashi sat cowering in the corner of the playroom, his knees tucked to his chest, trembling. 

"Takashi-kun is a liar!" once boy stated. "You don't have a mom." 

Looking up nut brown eyes brimming with tears, Takashi retorted, "I do have a mom! She's very bwootiful(beautiful) and she's an actress." 

"If you have a mom, then why doesn't she come pick you up after pre-school is over? Why doesn't she take you to school?" demanded another little boy. 

Takashi stared back, trembling. 

"See, you're lying," a little girl concluded. "My mom said don't play with you at school. She says that you're family is not a good influence on us. And she says don't 'ssociate with liars like you." 

"I'm not lying! My mom is better than all of your moms!" Takashi stated clenching his eyes. 

"Stop lying, Takashi-kun!" everyone echoed. 

"Yeah." A fat little boy added, "I heard from my mom that your mom hates you. That's why she left you." 

A shuddering chord ran through Takashi. His tears seized completely as an icy frost wrapped around him and trapped him inside. He blocked his ears with his hands. "THAT'S NOT TRUE!" 

Yamazaki Takashi… 

My father and my mother divorced before I even entered school. 

It is sad, but I don't have many memories of my mother. It is true that she was a very beautiful woman. There aren't many pictures of her in the house. Father doesn't like seeing her face and apparently burned all her photos. The only picture I have of her has a shadow overcast her face. Yet I can tell that she has beautiful long jet black hair and dazzling brown eyes. Father once told me, almost disapprovingly that I look a lot like her, especially my eyes. Since I've always cropped my hair short, I guess my black hair doesn't matter. The few memories I have of when Father and Mother were together is of them fighting, throwing things at each other, and shouting, and me, crouching in the corner, sobbing like a coward. 

So eventually, Mother left me when I was barely four years old; she left me with my father, though it didn't matter, anyway. One can say my father was nice enough, except he was too busy to play with me. I was so lonely. 

As a little boy, it felt strange not having a mother who packs your lunch takes you to school, comes participate in school activities, organize birthday parties for you, and most of all, love you and takes care of you. At that age, I was still naïve and innocent. I believed that my mother would come back one day. Come back to me because she loved me and missed me. 

~~~~~~

_Continuation of pre-school flashback…_   


The words, "Your mom hates you. That's why she left you," vibrated in little Takashi's mind. She hates me. That's why she left me. That's why she's not coming back! "That's not true!" he burst out. "She's coming back to me!" 

"See, you're lying again!" the preschool children chanted. "Takashi-kun is a liar. That's why his mother left him!" 

Cowering in the corner, Takashi blocked out his ears tighter, feeling a wave of dizziness. THAT'S NOT TRUE!!! His mom will come back to him! She didn't hate him… Or so he wanted to believe. 

Then, came a distinct, angry girl's voice. Little Mihara Chiharu, age five, with her mahogany brown hair tied into two pigtails stamped her feet down hard and stated, "All of you stop pwicking on Takashi-kun! I'm going to twell all of your moms how you all were being bwad children, bullying someone." With flashing eyes, she glared at all of the other pre-schoolers. "Aren't you guys ashwamed? How can you say thwat Takashi-kun's mom hates him? Of course she loves him! Don't all your moms love you? I want an apology to him, wight(right) now!" Her chubby hands were on her waist, and she made a powerful impact on all the little children. 

In unison, the boys and girls bowed their heads guiltily and chimed, "Sorry Takashi-kun. We didn't mean it." Slowly, they wandered back to their usual activity, leaving him alone. 

This was the first time that Chiharu and Takashi saw each other face to face. 

Smiling brightly, Chiharu held out a small hand. "Hello! My name is Mihara Chiharu." 

Slowly, Takashi lifted up his tear-stained face from his knees. He looked up to see the kindest, most friendliest face he'd ever seen. An angel? His mother? No, it was even better than that. It was Mihara Chiharu. 

"You're Yamazaki Takashi, right? Let's be friends from now on," Chiharu shook his hand.   
  


Later on, they sat on the playground swing. Finally, Takashi gathered the courage to speak up. "Why did you stwick up for me? Why didn't you twease me about my mom and call me a liar wike(like) everyone else?" 

As she tilted her head, little Chiharu's pigtails swung prettily. "Because I believed in you." 

Those simple words were like magic in the little boys ears. Someone believed in him. Someone knew he wasn't lying. Someone believed that his mother still loved him and will come back to him someday. 

Chiharu believed in Takahi, even if no one else did.   
  
  


From then on, Chiharu became Takashi's hero. They always stuck to each other and Chiharu was always keen on protecting Takashi from other people's teasing about his mother. Such instances was when Takashi didn't bring lunch to school because he had no mom to pack one for him and his dad was too busy. 

Someone might comment, "Ha ha, Takashi-kun doesn't even have a lunch because no one packed it for him." 

In return, Chiharu would declare, "He does have a lunch. See, here's mine." Chiharu brought lunch for Takashi and made sure he got something to eat. Often times, she brought suama for dessert. At home, his father didn't buy that many sweet things to eat, and the snacks that Chiharu brought for him were always special. 

"Eww… Chiharu-chan is Takashi-kun's girlfriend. Eww…" that person will continue. 

Putting her hands on her hips, Chiharu stood up with her chin tilted determinedly and stated, "So what if I am?" 

And little Takashi stared admiringly at Chiharu, blushing hard.   
  
  


It was when they were around six when Takashi boldly declared, "I like Chiharu better than everything else, better than my teddy bear, better than suama, even better than my mom and dad. I want to marry you when I grow up!" 

"Eh?" Chiharu stared back puzzled. 

"Until then, until then—" Takashi struggled to say the words, clenching his fist tight. "WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!!!" Little Takashi turned bright red with the effort. 

Then, Chiharu laughed, holding Takashi's hand. "Okay."   


_Chiharu…_   


Of course, we were only little kids at that time, and it was only a childhood joke. Yet, those were the best of times. Everyday, we played together. Often, we played 'family.' I was the mother, he was the father, and we had little dolls for children. That was the best family Takashi had. He made me a 'engagement' ring made out of four-leaf clover. I still have it. Now it's dry and frail, and so very tiny, but I still keep it pressed into our little photo album. 

In kindergarten, it was mostly me who was protecting him from other's bullying. But as we entered elementary, it grew the other way around. Takashi grew stronger, or maybe he grew to hide his emotions better. He showed less and less the pain he felt inside that year after year, his mother didn't return to him. Maybe by then, he realized deep inside that she never would. 

Still, first and second grade, he was never hesitant in sticking up for me and heedless to the teasing of how I was his little 'girlfriend.' When an older kid pushed me off the swings, Takashi made sure that he sent the person sprawling onto the playground floor. When I was sick, he did my classroom duties for me. When I was stuck on homework, he helped me out. 

I've always complained how Takashi is always better at me than anything else. Cooking, sports, school work, brains, and even sewing. I'm really clumsy and foolish. Yet, I liked how Takashi always let that be. As we grew older, though we stayed friends, he grew less like the little lost boy who I had found, and more and more like a smiling, never angry, never showing any emotions person I hardly understood. 

Sometimes, I felt lonely because someone who I always thought I knew best seemed so distant. Though I never got to tell him straight to his face, I like him. I still remember his proposal to me, though he no longer makes any references to it. I wish he was speaking the truth. There was a time when I felt so hurt and ignorant. 

Yet, now I know better. Eventually, Takashi will take off that mask and show me his real feelings, when he is ready. Though it is hard for me to always joke every single day, I will always be strong and keep that bright smile, which made that little boy open to me ten years ago. And when he opens to me once more, this time I will make him see someone who he can depend on for the rest of his life. 

But till then… 

~~~~~~

_Third grade…_

"Here's your lunch!" Chiharu said, setting a blue lunch box on the desk like she did every day. 

With that smiling face, Takashi began, "Did you know that hundreds of years ago, lunch boxes were the sign of war? Each side made a lunch for their enemies and pretended to be friends. But actually, they hid bombs…" 

"As if I would hid a bomb. Just eat it. Do you think I'll poison it or something? It's your favorite omelet rice…" 

Still smiling, Takashi said, "You don't have to make me lunches anymore, you know. We have a new housekeeper. She's a better cook than you, anyway. Thinking about it, I'm a better cook than you, also." 

It hurt. It hurt that he could say it in such an uncaring, frank manner. Chiharu knew that she wasn't good at cooking; she was only in third grade. Yet, it was her effort and her heart for Takashi. 

Without much thought, Takashi continued telling his story to the people who had gathered to listen in awe. 

Finally, she couldn't stand it any longer. Stomping up to Takashi, she punched his head, shouting, "Stop lying!" 

And so started the tradition. 

~~~~~~

_Fourth grade…_

"Amazing!" Rika exclaimed, clapping her hand together. "Chiharu-chan's the only one who can handled Yamazaki-kun's stories." 

"After all, they've known each other since kindergarten," Tomoyo pointed out knowingly. 

"Wow…" Sakura said, her eyes bulging out as she stared at Takashi. "Really? I never knew that in the olden days, ward papers were bigger than human." 

"Hmm… that's a little weird," commented Syaoran. 

"He he… I shouldn't tell stories about Chinese legends, since Li-kun's here," Takashi said. "But, I have a story about…" 

"Shut up, Takashi, shut up!" Chiharu strangled him.   


_Takashi…_

We've always stayed close. Now, we're in our last year at Seijou Junior High. Next year, we'll enter high school. Seems like time is passing by so fast. I can still distinctly remember her sunny smile when I looked up from crying into my knees, so long ago. 

Most people have a basic idea of our relationship. I tell stories, which I find an extremely amusing past time. Especially with gullible people such as Sakura and Syaoran. Well, they're getting a little better. Anyway, this results in me getting throttle by Chiharu. Strange. Now that I think of it, many of my friends have missing parents. Yet, they're so strong about it. I want to be like them. 

I am older and now I no longer believe that my mother's coming back for me. I believe in at least that she loved me when I was born. She has left, and that's that. The past. That doesn't matter anymore. However, I will never forget that warm feeling I felt, ten years ago, when little Chiharu with her cute pigtails told me, "I believe in you." 

Till this day, I still like her. I am sincere about what I told her when we were six. I do treasure her above anyone else, though I hardly think she feels the same thing for me. I try to hide that weak, cowardly little boy I used to be before Chiharu came to save me and make me feel like I belong again. 

And someday, I'm going to slip off this lying, smiling, emotionless mask and show her the real, simple Yamazaki Takashi. One who contains no lies nor twists in him. One who is serious, simple, and straightforward, having one motif in mind. 

Slowly, I open my glimmering light brown eyes, which I inherited from the mother who left me. I hope that Chiharu still believes in me when I tell her, "Thank you for always being there for me, and I love you Mihara Chiharu; always have, always will."   


**Wish-chan:** He he... sorry I write so many side stories... Actually I like them because I can explain things that don't quiet fit in but connect to the plot. I always wanted to write about this couple, and I always found the way Takashi told stories fascinating. And I always wondered what was behind his smiling face. (I have a fascination with masks, such as Chichri from FY and that guy from KareKano...) Also, since I focused on the couple a bit more in Chapter 34, I thought a special story would be nice. I wrote this in kind of a different style, I guess. I included Chiharu and Takashi monogues and then included the story in third person. Their story would tie in to the main story, so it helps to read this~ 

Plus, special stories relieve writer's block~ ^_^... 

Oh yeah, the 'fourth grade' scene does actually occur in the manga. The rest is made up... 

Will love to hear response at hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com... visit my page at www.geocities.com/wishluv.   


I don't think I'll write that many more special stories... But one I would definitely write is Kaitou Magician's special story. And Syaoran's B-day special. That is, if people want me to write it. ^_^.   
  
  
  
  


geovisit(); 


	40. Small Wolf's Most Precious Birthday Extr...

Small Wolf's Most Precious Birthday *****

**Syaoran's Special: Small Wolf's Most Precious Birthday**

******

"I can't believe you caught a cold on your birthday," Sakura reproached, bringing a tray with a water glass and pills up to Syaoran's bedside. 

"I can't either," Syaoran replied dryly, propped against his pillows in the bed covered with a deep forest green blanket. Though he took a sip of the icy glass of water, he tossed the pill aside. 

Wrinkling her nose, Sakura commented, "You won't get better if you don't take your medicine. Anyway, you still didn't tell me what made you stand outside in the cold rain for hours. That was plain stupid."   
  
  


Smiling sadly, Syaoran remembered how the previous day, he had received a phone call from his eldest uncle, who was the second head of the Li Clan and his father's eldest brother. Sakura had been out with her friends, supposedly buying him a present at that time. 

Coughing up, he said, "Uncle? Ah, I wasn't expecting you…" 

"Of course I'll call for my nephew's birthday, it's tomorrow, right? July 13th," his uncle replied. "It's almost been a year since you left home." 

At that moment, Syaoran wished that it had been his youngest uncle calling, the one he liked best. Yet, it was his least favorite uncle. Quietly he corrected, "It's been only ¾ of a year." 

"Same thing. The most important years of your life, and your idling off far from home," his eldest uncle added, without hiding the disapproval in his voice. "When I was your age, I was training in seclusion through the most complex swordfighting, meditating, power focusing, and polishing up my skills." 

"I bet you had no life, which shows," muttered Syaoran. From childhood, he had never liked this stiff, proper uncle. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Ah, I said that I'm not idling off. I'm busy here, fighting off the Dark Ones, and getting first hand training to the level which I will never have at home," Syaoran hastened to reply. He couldn't help chuckling, for he certainly improved in making excuses. When he was younger, he would never have dared to talk back to his sharp-tongued, critical uncle. 

Scoffing, his uncle asked, "You call that training? I call it more of foolishness, helping a girl who used to be your rival and someone you shamefully lost to for control over the Clow Cards, which rightfully belong to the Li family. Just like your father. Losing to some silly senseless girl with no association to the Ancient World of the Great Five Force Magicians." 

"What do you know about my father?" Syaoran retorted hotly. 

"Well, you're old enough to know now. My younger brother, Ryuuren, was a naïve fool to fall in love with a young Japanese girl, and forget his whole mission of finding and tracking the Clow Card Book and bringing it to our family. I knew it was a mistake to make a 17-year-old boy pass the Li Clan Ordeal and become our Chosen One. Thank goodness he came to his senses and returned to Hong Kong before more harm was caused. It was bad enough that he failed to accomplish his mission. Then, the prominent Li family went ahead and made a 10 year old boy their new Chosen One. It was insanity to make a little boy the Chosen One; in my days, the Chosen One was well over twenty, sometimes thirty. And sure enough, the son also screwed up the second chance to take the Clow Cards." 

In a cold voice, Syaoran stated, "I don't mind you criticizing me, Uncle, and I deeply apologize for my disappointments to the family. But don't criticize my Father. Don't act like you know; you'll never understand what Father went through. If you could have done any better, you should have tried to be the Chosen One in your time; but even if you tried, you wouldn't have accomplished anything because you are close-minded, Uncle, don't know love, don't know honor, courage, and faith. The time had arrived for us to open into a New World, where we accept the new changes and the new flow of thought. The reason why Father was the Chosen One was not because of his extraordinary coordination, skill, or powers. It was because he could learn and take that extra leap to fight against all odds." 

His uncle dissolved into a violent fit of coughing. His nephew had never spoken to him in that tone before. It was as if—it was as if Li Ryuuren, his youngest brother had become alive again. He remembered after Ryuuren had returned from Japan, he had changed from a hot-tempered boy to a mature young man. When he mocked Ryuuren for failing to bring back the Clow Cards, Ryuuren had replied calmly, "You don't understand anything, do you brother. This experience wasn't about a mission. What I went through for the past two years isn't about winning or losing—it was about struggling, fighting with the truth, finding who I am inside. Some times were painful, some times were joyful. Yet, the two years spent built me to a stronger person—or else, I would never have survived the last battle. I would never have been to leave the one I loved, if I didn't learn to become the unwavering person I am now. I don't care what the family thinks of me; I have no regrets. But don't think you know better than me." 

Dark chestnut haired, blazing sapphire eyed, handsome Ryuuren was still vivid in Syaoran's uncle's mind. Syaoran's uncle hadn't been sad when Ryuuren passed away. Yet, he felt ashamed of this fact. Finally, he replied rigidly, "Syaoran, I didn't mean to criticize your father. I'm just wishing the best for you. I don't want you to waste your life." 

"I think I know what is best for myself," Syaoran answered coldly. "My life is my life." 

"Well, it is what I would wish for my son, were he alive," his uncle replied, putting on a hurt tone. "Are you sure you don't want to come back?" 

Something in Syaoran's heart jolted. What his uncle would wish for his son, if he was alive… Li Leiyun. For a moment, Syaoran had almost forgotten that Leiyun, his favorite cousin, had been the son of his least favorite uncle. A coldness swept through Syaoran… Leiyun. Would he have carried out the mission better if he was the Chosen One? Yet, he was dead. Nothing he could do about it. Cutting the conversation short, Syaoran said, "Thank you for calling me Uncle, but no, I will not go back until I am ready to." Then, he hung up the phone. 

Afterwards, he had a sudden rush to run, escape, break free. Instead, he calmly had walked outside, taking a deep breath of the musty humid night air. There was a strange urge in which he wanted to see Sakura right at that moment. And it impossible, since Sakura was out with her friends. Living a few months with her in the same apartment made him take her for granted. Sakura running around in the morning, finding her school tie and the other pair of her knee socks. Sakura waiting for him after school, when soccer ending. Running to the school production rehearsals together. Cooking meals, squabbling, doing laundry. Talking together during nighttime. 

He had been forgetting his duty to his family. Not once during the past months had he thought about being the Chosen One—the one chosen to represent the Li Clan and put aside everything to do what was best for the family. His father did that. He gave up his love for Nadeshiko and returned to his family. 

As he stood outside, thinking, it began drizzling, then pouring. Summer rain matted his dark brown hair to his forehead, trickled down his forehead, and soaked his shirt. 

It seemed like hours later, when Sakura came back, holding a green umbrella. His green umbrella. As she came down the dark path leading to the apartment, she squinted, and then gasped. Running up to the soaked Syaoran, she exclaimed, "Syaoran! What are you doing, standing here and getting all soaked?" To her surprise, he toppled over against her. 

His amber eyes focused again, and he croaked, "Ah… I was waiting for you." 

Steadying Syaoran, Sakura asked, "In the rain? Why? You could have waited in the house." 

"Did you notice the all stars are gone?" Syaoran murmured, gazing up at the clouded night sky. 

"Hoe?" Sakura turned around. "Well, if you want to watch stars, you should go more into the country." 

"Watching Vega of Lyra always made me feel safe. Vega's gone, also... But you're here, Sakura." 

"Are you sure you're all right?" Sakura asked, concerned, pressing her palm to his forehead. It was burning hot. "You have a fever! Figures, you're all wet. Come, let's go inside." 

Overnight, Syaoran caught a severe cold; the first time in five or so years.   


_End of the previous day flashback…_   


~~~~~~   


_Back to July 13th…_

"I thought you never got sick." Sakura continued, as she fiddled with the flower vase, adjusting some pink Chinese peonies, Syaoran's favorite flower. The sweet aroma of the flower drifted through Syaoran's bedroom. "I feel bad. I wanted to give you a great birthday, like the one that you gave me. I was going to invite everyone and have a big party for you." 

"It's all right," Syaoran said in a muffled voice, reaching for more tissue. He didn't really fancy big parties, anyway. 

"Can't I use the Heal card on?" Sakura asked. 

"No. I told you to only use it for important things," he told her impatiently. 

"Well, don't you consider yourself important?" 

"Not really," Syaoran replied, shrugging. Why wouldn't that pounding headache go away? 

"I should get you some honey milk, then," Sakura concluded. "Onii-chan always does that for me. Oh, do you remember when you got sick, back in the Clow Cards days, and I came over to make you honey milk? I think that was the first time I saw you in pajamas. It was cute. He he… Nevermind that. You remember that time though, right?" 

"I'm not sure," Syaoran replied blandly. 

"Oh." Sakura looked crest-fallen. "Well, rest for now. Call me if you need anything." 

Syaoran watched Sakura's gently shut his door, her emerald eyes were downcast. Of course he remembered. He remembered the joy he felt when he saw that Sakura had worried about him and came over to his house to make delicious, warm honey milk when he was sick, back in elementary school. They had been rivals, but she had cared for him. He remembered that strange, warm feeling he felt in his mind as he repeated her name in his mind. Sakura. It came so naturally to his mouth now, yet at one point, he only called her a rude form of "you." Why did he hurt her and say that he didn't remember that time? He had an urge to call her back and tell her that he remembered, and thank her for that moment. Yet, he didn't. 

To Syaoran, special days and holidays didn't mean much. Another day was just another day. It was the prominent Li clan's tradition for the father to teach his son the skills to become a warrior of the clan. Yet, at the young age of three, his father, Li Ryuuren had passed away. Being the youngest of four sisters and an eccentric mother didn't help the situation. This led to Syaoran depending mostly on his elder cousin, Li Leiyun, who was seven years older than himself. 

Li Leiyun, son of the eldest of Syaoran's uncles had been the pride of the family, for even at a young age, he had shown promising swordmanship, discipline, responsibility and the virtues of a true Li warrior. With friendly sky blue eyes and an encouraging smile, Leiyun had always kept an eye of Syaoran, almost like a real brother. It was Leiyun who told Syaoran most about his father, Li Ryuuren, for Leiyun had been close to his uncle before he passed away. 

Syaoran's earliest memories was that of endless toiling and training of martial arts, struggling to hold up a sword about as big as he was tall, and being whacked off balance when he made a mistake. Yet, once in a while, this thought flickered. He tried to keep a cool, emotionless exterior, yet inside, he was as vulnerable as any other boy, though he did not admit it to himself. Though much of his earlier childhood was dim, Syaoran still clearly remembered his fifth birthday, which had been his happiest one. 

~~~~~~ 

_Syaoran, age 5 (Hong Kong)…_   


"Hayaa!!!" Little Syaoran at age five spun around and kicked out with his short yet supple right leg and attempted to flip over and land across the training field with a smooth stick. He landed in an awkward position, head of heels. 

Little Meirin, also age five, ran up to him and asked, "Syaoran!!! Are you all right?!" 

Giving a gruff grunt for an answer, Syaoran stood up again, brushed the dirt off his training clothes, and began the staff drill once more.   
  


"Aunt Ieran," Li Leiyun, age twelve, began. "For a little boy, Syaoran is far too serious. He needs to play around and have fun like the other children." 

Sighing, Ieran, Syaoran's mother, replied, "I do agree. Yet, he such a solemn boy. He doesn't really fit in with the other children. And he himself stated that he'll rather be training and become a warrior." 

Ruefully smiling, Leiyun commented, "I shouldn't have told him so many stories about Uncle Ryuuren. But Syaoran always asked about Uncle Ryuuren, and I always told him how Uncle was a brave and heroic warrior. The Li Clan Chosen One and the Bearer of the Li Five Force Sword." 

"Oh, Ryuuren wasn't that perfect of a person," Ieran said, smiling. "He was only human. Not only was he hot-tempered, grouchy, and selfish, but stubborn and obstinate; he always had to have things his way. All the same, I chased after him madly when I was a girl." 

Surprised, Leiyun asked, "You did, Aunt? But both you and Uncle Ryuuren seem like such perfect people." 

Laughing, Ieran replied, "Far from that. Although, Ryuuren did improve after he came back from Japan, let's see… He left when he was 17, and came back one or two years later. We married soon after he came back, at such an early age. Which maybe was lucky because he died early. But never mind that. I don't see why you would envy us, Leiyun. You are the pride of our family now." 

Bashfully, Leiyun ducked his head. His light tan hair blew in the July wind. "Actually, I was just thinking that Syaoran's birthday is coming up soon. And I would like your permission on something."   
  
  


"Go ahead. It's yours. You're fifth birthday present," Syaoran's mother told him gently on a bright summer morning of July 13th, leading little Syaoran to a large box. 

Puzzled, Syaoran stared up with round amber eyes, and asked, "Birthday present?" It was like a foreign word to him. Hesitantly, he opened the lid of the box. 

"Arf! Arf arf!!!" A tiny puppy jumped out of the box and began licking little Syaoran's face. For a second, Syaoran looked astounded, and gazed up at Leiyun and his mother, then at his four sisters. 

Bending down, Leiyun held the puppy still for Syaoran to see. The little golden coated puppy squirmed, but at the same time panted happily. Leiyun added, "It's a month old puppy. A golden retriever; the most faithful and loyal of dogs. Your own pet." 

"Golden retwiever?" Syaoran repeated, staring at the frisky dog. "For me?" He didn't even have to hold out his arms; the puppy jumped right up on his laps and rubbed it's nose on Syaoran's shirt. For a second, Syaoran looked startled, then broke out laughing. It was a change to have a boy's childish laughter ring through the house. It was rare that Syaoran laughed. He squeezed the puppy into a tight hug; his head hung down and his chestnut brown bangs covered his eyes. Finally he whispered, "Thank you." 

Leiyun understood his little cousin's feelings. Yet, he had a strange feeling that if Syaoran would have tears in his eyes if he knew how to cry. Yet, Syaoran was different from other children, somewhat queer. He never cried. He never showed much emotion. 

Ruffling Syaoran's hair, Leiyun said, "It's all right. Now, what are you going to name him?" 

Silently, Syaoran stared down at his puppy. What would his father have named the golden retriever, his favorite type of dog? Without a second thought, he stated, "Vega." 

"Eh? What kind of puppy name is that?" asked Fanren, one of his four sisters, laughing. 

"Don't you even know the star constellation?" little Syaoran asked impatiently. "Vega, the brightest star of the Lyre constellation." 

"You remembered that your father's favorite star was Vega of Lyra, didn't you?" Leiyun asked. 

Smiling brightly, Syaoran nodded. 

"Vega of the Lyre?" his sister, murmured. "Hmm… it doesn't exactly sound like a name for a dog." 

"How about 'Eagle' for a nickname," Leiyun suggested. 

Syaoran's mother chuckled, "Why don't you just call him 'Dog?'" 

Shaking his head, Leiyun explained, "Vega, in Latin means Swooping Eagle, I think." 

"Eagle," Syaoran pronounced; he liked the sound of it, powerful, yet smooth, vibrant and deep. The puppy replied with a bark. 

So, the nickname Eagle stuck to Vega, Syaoran's faithful golden retriever. 

_End of fifth birthday flashback…_   


~~~~~~   


"Sakura, what's your favorite star?" Syaoran asked, as he walked out of his room a while later, plopping on the couch, his head feeling wooly from the cold. 

"I told you to stay in bed because you're sick," Sakura scolded, shutting the oven. "You never listen to me." 

"I can't stand just lying in bed doing nothing," Syaoran grumbled. 

Sakura untied her apron and walked over to the living room, sitting on the sofa facing Syaoran. She sighed. "I guess this must be your worst birthday, being cooped up inside with a cold." 

"Hardly," Syaoran replied. "My worst one was my tenth; the Li Clan Elders made me climb this really high mountain and pass all these difficult obstacles up there, supposedly passing the test to officially become the Chosen One. It was awful. I was tempted to give up the whole thing. But, that would be breaking my word, and I was stubborn, so I endured it." 

"Oh." Quickly, Sakura's mind processed that Syaoran's tenth birthday would have been soon after his cousin, Leiyun's death. She still remembered one thundering night, when Syaoran gave her a glimpse of his childhood. At that time, she had felt closer to him than ever before. For some reason, she had a strong urge to reach out and take Syaoran's hand in hers. 

Then, Syaoran continued, "But, it was also my most prideful and significant birthday. The elders officially named me the new Chosen One of the Li Clan. The Inner Council of Elders had accepted me. I decided at that point that I will win no matter what and fight till the end, that I won't disappoint my family. Then…" 

"Then?" Sakura tilted her head, questioningly. 

Ruefully, he replied, "Then I met you." 

This made Sakura jump. What did that mean? She asked straightly, "Do you regret it? It was because of me that you didn't become the Clow Card Master." 

"No, I don't regret it," Syaoran replied. When Syaoran could barely walk, he had promised his father that he would become a strong warrior like him. Though Li Ryuuren did not live to see Syaoran grow, Syaoran held his father in his heart. The other promise he made was to always protect Sakura. He never wanted to break either vows. 

"You know, we never exactly fought each other straight out. We only competed with each other over the Clow Cards. If we ever fought each other face to face, you would have won. You had more experience, power, and motivation." 

Shaking his head, Syaoran corrected, "No, I wasn't more powerful than you." 

"You know you're lying. You know you could have won me," Sakura replied. "Yet, you never challenged me to fight and instead always helped me and protected me." 

_How do you think I could fight someone I loved? _Syaoran thought. 

There was an uncomfortable, melancholy silence. To lighten the mood, Sakura asked, "Well, what was your happiest birthday, then?" 

Slightly grinning, Syaoran replied, "I guess my fifth. I didn't have that many memorable birthdays, anyway. Leiyun and my family got me a puppy, a golden retriever." 

"The most faithful of dogs," Sakura murmured. 

"Right," Syaoran replied, suddenly looking much happier since yesterday. 

"I never had any pets, unless you count Kero-chan. It would be nice to have a dog for a companion. I always wanted one." 

"He he... I can be your faithful pet, if you want me to," Syaoran suggested, bending his head down for Sakura to pet. Laughing, Sakura petted Syaoran's toussled soft brown hair. It surprised her that such cute, childish sides existed to Syaoran. 

"Hmm... A Syao-chan for a pet... seems like a good idea!" Sakura said. 

Turning more serious, Syaoran commented, "It was an odd birthday present, since at that time, I didn't really care for pets." 

"What did you name the puppy?" 

Rather embarrassed, Syaoran mumbled, "Vega. Do you know the star, Vega of the Lyre? My father pointed out the constellation to me when I was little, telling me it's the star that he always wished upon. I have no idea where the North Star is, but I know where Vega lies in the sky. So I named my dog Vega. Don't laugh; I was only five at that time, okay?" 

"Hey, I'm not laughing. I think it's a perfectly good name for a puppy. It's really pretty. There's a chord about it that I like. Vega… It's a name I heard before, I don't remember where, though. That's what you meant last night, when you were standing outside in the rain. You were trying to see Vega, the star. Your father's favorite star." 

"Eh? Yeah." Yesterday, he had been standing in the rain, staring at the sky, angry and confused by his Uncle's phone call. Had Leiyun been alive, what would he have done? Would he have become the Chosen One? Then, Syaoran would never have come to Japan or disappointed his family. What would his father have done in the same situation? He had returned to his family. No, he didn't want to think about it, not on his birthday. "I wonder why that star was Father's favorite star. Thinking about it, though Vega was the puppy's given name, I called him Eagle. Vega means 'Falling or Swooping Eagle.'" 

"Hmm... Swooping Eagle... there's something mysterious and romantic about it." 

Chuckling, he said, "When I was little, I imagined that my father would be watching from that star, since I had the ridiculous notion that people became stars when they died, and it seemed logical to me that my father would become his favorite star when he died. And I had an even _more_ ridiculous notion that my father sent the golden retriever to earth to look after me. " 

The faithful golden had followed him everywhere. Eagle had been Syaoran's first and only pet. One of the rare times that Syaoran ever lost his temper in public was when he found several middle school students bullying Eagle, throwing rocks at him and mocking him. The bullies should have known better than to mess with something that belonged to him. At the age of seven, Syaoran beat up five 14 year olds (who happened to be Leiyun's classmates.) Leiyun had a good laugh about it later on, and his classmates couldn't face anyone in school anymore, being beat by a fierce first grader. Of course Syaoran had been scolded heavily by his mother for displaying his martial arts skills to common people. 

"I don't think it's a ridiculous idea that people become stars when they die," Sakura remarked. "I thought my mother became an angel who always looked over me when she died… and who knows? Angels may appear in the form of serenely glimmering stars to humans." She didn't notice that Syaoran was staring at her intently with a half dreamy expression. 

"It's a fascinating philosophy," he murmured. "Only you would think of such a thing." 

Sakura didn't know whether it was a compliment or not. She perceived it as the latter, then she exclaimed, "There! I remember where I heard the name before! Do you know the legend about Vega? My father told it to me when I was little. Or maybe it was my mother. I don't remember." 

"How does it go?" 

"Let's see, once upon a time, there a beautiful Princess Weaver called Orihime, daughter of the Emperor Tentei of the heavens. Orihime wove skillfully, and her father was proud of this, yet after a while, her work grew tedious. One day, she met the brave young shepherd, Kengyuu, who dwelled across the river, the Milky Way, on Earth. Soon, they grew to love each other. Their time spend together was blissful and happy and for the first time, they both found something beyond work—the joy of love. Yet, when the Emperor found out about this, he grew very angry. The lovers had neglected their work; Orihime hadn't woven and Kengyuu had neglect his fields. The Emperor took Orihime back to the Heavens. After a while, he realized how sad his daughter was and how much she loved the Shepherd, but he wouldn't yield to their love. Though the Shepherd tried to reach the Princess, the river Milky Way, kept him from her." 

"Another sappy love story," Syaoran interjected. 

"Yet, it still meaningful," Sakura retorted. "Anyway, I'm not finished. The two still loved each other deeply and were in despair. So, the celestial magpies helped them by forming a bridge across the river, so that the two could meet each other. After seeing how unseparable the two were, the Emperor finally consented to letting the two unite once a year, in the seventh day of the seventh month. Now, on July seventh, there is a festival in Japan called the Tanabata, which is celebrating the meeting of the Princess and the Shepherd. And if it isn't raining, you would be able to see the Princess Weaver, or the star, Vega of the Lyre, and her Shepherd, the star Altair cross on the Milky Way. Yet, it often rains on July seventh, which is said to be the tears of the Princess." 

"I've heard a story like that before, also," Syaoran said after a while. "I think it originated from China… But I never heard the end." 

"I always thought it was beautiful… I completely forgot about it till now…" Heaving a sigh, Sakura regretted, "Too bad I didn't find out that your favorite star is Vega, though. I would have taken you to the Tanabata festival, five days ago. Though I've only been to a few Tanabata festivals, it's really fun watching the stars and writing wishes on bamboo sticks. I promise to take you, next year. Promise?" She held out her pinky. 

Nodding, Syaoran hooked his pinky to hers. He didn't know if he would still be in Japan next year, but who cared? "Make me another yukata, too!" he said, grinning. Though it didn't fit him anymore, he still kept the blue and white striped yukata that Sakura had made him when they were eleven, for a Japanese festival. He still remember how she had spent a week of sleepless nights, making it for him and ending up bandaging all of her finger.s 

"Hoe~ You know how hard it was to make you one? Now, you're a lot bigger, too, so it will be twice as hard," Sakura cried in dismay.   
  
At that moment, a large banging came on the window. Startled, Syaoran and Sakura drew back. 

Then, in popped in a bird. 

"Hoe?" Sakura examined the bird, who was carrying a package in its beak. "Wait, isn't this Kaitou-kun's bird?" 

Next, in popped in a person dressed all in black. 

"Figures. The only person who comes through windows is Kaitou Magician," Syaoran said dryly. 

Large cracking sounds and colorful streamers floated around them; with a cloud of mist and silver balloons. Kaitou Magician deftly landed on a table and bowed. 

"Sheesh, do away with your fancy entrances," Syaoran said. "What are you doing here, anyway? More stealing?" 

With a hurt puppy look, Kaitou said, "I came in honor of your birthday!!!" 

"How do you know when my birthday is?" 

"Well, I know everything about everyone through my computer data, but actually, I came because Meirin asked me to give you something," Kaitou explained. 

"You do see an awful lot of her," Sakura pondered. 

"I had business in Hong Kong," Kaitou mumbled. Then he handed Syaoran a parcel. "Here. Meirin said to give this to you." 

Cautiously, Syaoran opened the parcel, to find a book inside. 

"What kind of book is it?" Sakura asked, expecting some difficult Chinese manual. 

Kaitou turned the book over to see the cover, and then burst out laughing. "Ha ha!!! '**_A Dating Manual For the Hopeless Guy_**.' Man, I love that girl's sense of humor. Let's see. Page one. _Top 10 etiquette guideline_: #1, Don't ever break promises, no matter what, including being late for dates. #2 Don't be grouchy or rude. #3 Don't call the girl stupid, idiot, or insult her in any way. #4 Always address the girl properly and respectfully, and don't call her things such as "hey you" or any rude names. #5 Make her feel secure by expressing to her your true feelings for her frequently. #6 Smile and laugh often to keep the girl comfortable. # 7 Buy a nice present for her at **all** special occasions and make her feel special. #8 Don't ever use violence or show rash actions in front of the girl. #9 Don't hurt the girl by harsh words. And #10 don't ever, _ever_ make her cry." Still bent over, chuckling till his sunglasses were lopsided, Kaitou slapped Syaoran on the back, asking, "Man, how can you fail all the way from #1 to #10? Even if it's you. Let's see. Meirin's card:"   


_Dearest Syaoran,_

_Thought you needed all the help you can get! Read this book well. I even highlighted the main pointers for you. I hope Kaitou gets this book safely to you. Oh yeah, and sending Sakura and everyone else my greetings. Well, happy birthday! Miss you!_

_ Love, Meirin._

_P.S. Eron scores 100% according to this book. So does Eriol. Probably, Katiou is a level above you, also. Hint hint._   


There was a look of death on Syaoran's face. 

For the longest time, Sakura tried to keep a straight face, but at last her face turned red and she broke out in helpless giggles, pointing at Syaoran. "The… look… on… your… face. It's priceless… God, I wish Tomoyo-chan can videotape this." 

"Who says I'm not?" Tomoyo asked. She tried to heave herself up the window. Kaitou gave her a hand. "He he… hope I'm not intruding. I followed Kaitou-kun up the window. I'm just dropping by. Here's my present, Syaoran-kun." She handed an elaborately wrapped box to Syaoran. Inside was the "Syaoran Special video." Actually, it was a video with all of Sakura's best scenes on film (some with Syaoran, also.) Tomoyo had given a similar tape to Sakura for her birthday, but one which had Syaoran's best scenes up till that point. It was truly drool worthy. "Oh, and Eriol's present for you, also." She handed him another package. 

"WAIT!" Syaoran shouted, dropping Eriol's present and drawing everyone back. Circling the box, he glared at it suspiciously. He had enough bad experiences with Eriol's presents. 

"What's the problem?" Sakura reached over and ripped open the package. "See it's nothing harmful… It's a book." 

"A book?!" Syaoran glared at it. "Not another book!" He read the title: "**_Shakespearean Love Sonnets and Other Famous Love Quotes._**" Then he groaned. 

Still laughing, Kaitou managed to squeak, "Oh, Juliet, the moon should envy you for they beauty or whatever crap you want to use. Completely hilarious. Good luck in reading hundreds of pages of this stuff. Well, I better give you my present, also, before I leave." 

Even more dubiously, Syaoran opened the package. To his surprise, there was a small telescope inside. Flatly, Syaoran asked Kaitou, "What is this?" 

"Can't you see? It's a telescope, a tool used to watch stars, spy on people, whatever you want it for. Don't worry. I *_bought_* it. The police won't come chasing after it," Kaitou reassured. "Oh, and Meirin said to give this to you, too. A memoir of childhood days." 

"What's this? She already gave me a present," Syaoran inquired. 

"I promised Meirin not to open it," Kaitou commented. "So I have no idea what it is." 

Carefully, Syaoran peeled off the tissue paper wrapping. Inside was a crude wood carving the size of his palm. 

Setting the object gently on the table, Syaoran said softly, "I made this for Meirin, years ago." 

They could all see now that the tan colored wood carving was one of a miniature golden labrador. It wasn't all too refined, yet the movement, the angle, and the expression of the puppy's eyes, wagging tail, and sleek fur was well-captured, almost as if a miniature golden retriever was sitting on the table. On the bottom of the dog was carved L.S." 

"How adorable! Is that a carving of Vega… Eagle… whatever you call him?" Sakura exclaimed, clasping her hands together. 

"Yeah. It's not very good 'cause I made it when I just learned how to carve with a knife. Meirin used to be scared of animals, even Eagle, though he was so gentle. She still liked watching him though she wouldn't go near him, so I carved an image of Eagle for her." Syaoran stroked the smooth sandalwood, longingly. "I didn't know that she still kept it all these years." 

"You don't realize how she cared for you all those years. Anything from you, she would have treasured," Kaitou replied. 

"Oooh! Wise words from you!" Sakura teased. 

"Hey, I'm a smart guy, you know, even if I _am_ a thief," Kaitou protested. 

"Yeah, yeah," everyone muttered. 

"Really! I used to be a straight A student and class president!" Kaitou then muttered, "Oops, nevermind that... I'm completely ruining my image." Adjusing his new Armani sunglasses, he corrected, "Ahem. I was flunking of of school and a renegade! But I was a misunderstood genius. Yeah." Everyone chose to ignore him. 

"Yeah right," squawked Kaitou's pet parrot. 

Fingering the carving, Sakura asked, "What happened to Eagle?" 

"He died," Syaoran replied quietly. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have figured…" 

"Don't be sorry. It was ages ago." Silently, Syaoran read the card attached to his wooden puppy.   


_Dear Syaoran,_

_This is my real card to you. Remember your golden retriever? I found this in my treasure box, the other day. I thought you might like it back, as a memoir. It's an exchange, you see. You gave me a pretty wood carved peony before I left Japan. So, I can give you this one back. You told me long ago that your favorite star was Vega. I have no idea where it is in the sky. But then, I looked up into the sky and observed one bright star. And somehow, I knew it was the star you were talking about. Everybody has a star to wish on. I never told you this, but you have been my star for me. You're the one who guided me all through the years, no matter what._

_I now realize that it doesn't matter anymore whether you return my feelings, because that doesn't change the fact that I want to thank you for helping me become stronger. Now I know that I can move on with my life as the stronger person you made me. I admired you because you could stand up after your father died, when Leiyun died, and even after you left Japan. You always know exactly what you want to do. I still remember the time you beat up all the middle school bullies while defending Eagle. I feel bad that I can't spend your birthday with you, but at least I know that Sakura must be with you. So, to the point, Happy Birthday, my dearest childhood friend, cousin, and the one who I admire the most._

_ Always lovingly, Li Meirin_   


"Aww… do I see tears in your eyes?" Kaitou asked, teasingly; Syaoran's expression didn't change at all as he read the card. "Come on, show some emotion when your former fiancee is writing you a birthday card." 

Gazing at the wood carved golden lab again, Syaoran's amber eyes softened. _Thank you Meirin._   


******   


Fingering a full length mirror in the hallway, Sakura heaved a funny little sigh. Everyone had left. "You don't like my birthday present, do you?" she demanded. 

"Eh?" Sweatdropping Syaoran blanked out, staring at the mirror, Sakura's birthday present to him. "How did you know—ah—I mean, of course not! What makes you say that? I, I like it very much, yes, really, I mean, it's really cool, unique, and I really wanted a mirror!" 

Kaitou Magician's colorful pet parrot (Kaitou-kun kept various pet birds) who seemed to have remained after its master left, squawked, "Liar, liar pants of fire." 

Syaoran flung the Shakespearean Love Sonnet book at it. "KAWWW!!!" The parrot flew away, squeaking, "Domestic animal violence! Domestic animal violence! Wherefore art thou so cruel to animals! KAW! What is in a bird? A parrot, though called any other name, should be just as sweet." In return, Syaoran flung the Dating Manual book next. This resulted in the parrot screeching, "Dating Manual. Rule number 8. Rule number 8. Don't ever use violence or show rash actions in front of the girl. Don't ever use violence!" 

"Okay, that sounded bad," Syaoran restated. "But my point is, it doesn't matter what you give me, it's the fact that you actually thought to give me something, and I really appreciate that." 

Hanging her head, Sakura said, "I really wanted to give you a nice birthday. Thanks for trying to reasure me, yet, I know my present doesn't compare to everyone else's. I wanted to give you something you really liked. Tell me, what did you really want?" She stared into the mirror, gazing at her reflection. Level emerald eyes, glossy golden brown hair plaited to each side of her head, firm chin. "Did I misinterpret something last time?" 

Ignoring Kaitou's parrot, which was squawking, "mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest one of all," Syaoran walked up behind Sakura and pressed his hand on her shoulders. They both were reflected in the mirror now. He murmured into her ear, "I'll tell you what I want. Remember how I told you to go home and look into the mirror?" 

"Yes," Sakura replied, still puzzled. 

"Well, what do you see?" Syaoran asked, watching Sakura's expression intently through the mirror. 

"I see…" Sakura stared at her reflection hard. From behind her, Syaoran's breath tickled her neck. 

At that moment, the parrot flapped up in front of them comically, singing "Sha la la la, kiss the girl. Kiss the girl." 

Breaking the tense moment, Sakura tilted her head, "Why would you want a parrot for your birthday? That's all I see in the mirror." 

"Ugh, this idiotic bird," Syaoran moaned in despair. "It takes after exactly like its owner. Grr… Everything about Kaitou Magician from day one messes things up for me. Forget everything I was saying about the mirror, all right? It was just a whim, a crazy, dumb idea!" 

Laughing, Sakura replied, "I'm not _that_ stupid; I know you wouldn't want a parrot for your birthday anymore than you want a mirror. I still don't know what the mirror has to do with what you want. I'm sorry, I'm hopeless at these things... The only thing I could see in the mirror was myself, and that can't be right." 

Though he tried to move his mouth, no sound came out. Desperately, Syaoran tried to mouth, _That's my point! You've hit the nail, you were supposed to see yourself in the mirror. Don't you get it?_ Instead, he slumped on the floor, plugging his fingers into his ears because of the wretched bird, completely in despair. 

To Sakura, the parrot said in French, flapping its rainbow wing, "Tu as bete! Tu as tres bete! C'est toi! C'est toi!" (You're stupid! You're very stupid. It's you! It's you!) 

Yet, Sakura had already turned around. She stared at the mirror. The living room window was reflected in the mirror. It was completely dark outside now. Then, she had an idea. "That's it!" she clapped her hands together. 

"Viola! Voila!" the parrot echoed. 

Then, Sakura's face fell. "No, but it won't work. You can't go outside because of your cold." 

Seeing the disappoint fill Sakura's beautiful ocean green eyes, Syaoran hastened to reply, "It's all right. If you haven't noticed, my cold got much better. Besides, the doctor said fresh air is good for colds." 

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded obediently. "Okay, then grab a jacket. We'll have to walk a bit!" 

****** 

Ten minutes later, they landed off a bus in front of a gently sloped hill. 

"Where are we going?" Syaoran asked, trying to keep up with Sakura who was practically sprinting. The summer night air was slightly chilly. 

"We're here," Sakura stated as they came to the top of the slope. "It's called the Star-Gazer Hill. A popular spot for people to watch stars from." She didn't mention that it was a famous spot for couples to watch stars and makes wishes together. "I've never been here before, but my friends from school told me about it. I've always wanted to come here once. I thought we could see Vega clearly from here." 

"That's why?" Syaoran smiled. Leave it to Sakura's sudden inspirations. 

Frowning, she peered us at the overcast pitch black sky. Her face fell. "But I guess not. It was stupid of me not to check if the sky was clear today. I dragged you out here for no reason, when you're sick already. I should have known better; there's not a single star to be seen. I'm sorry. I really wanted to make this a special birthday for you. But I've messed up since last night, letting you catch a cold, then buying you a birthday present that you don't even like, burning your birthday cake, not understanding what you really wanted…" 

"Shh… stop," Syaoran said, pressing a finger to her lips. "It's all right. I don't need anything else. I'm just happy being here with you. I don't want anything more." 

"No, you don't understand my feelings. You don't know how much I wanted to make this day special. I tried so hard to, but I guess it's beyond me. I wanted to pay back all you've done for me today." Sakura bit her lips. "I hate this feeling of not being able to do anything right." 

"I still don't know what is worse," Syaoran began on a different note. "Having something happen, sure as fate, and being out of your reach, out of your power. Or being able to do something, yet feeling helpless when it happens and letting the chance slip by." 

"What do you mean?" 

"When father died, it was out of my reach. When Leiyun perished, fighting the Dark Powers, it was out of my power to do anything. The Li Clan concluded that it was just the course of life, the divine fate," Syaoran explained. "It was so sudden, yet there was nothing to do about it? As I told you, I tried to believe that father had sent Eagle to watch over me. Because I wanted to believe that Fate wasn't so sudden and final, that there was an afterwards. Call it childish, but I still don't believe Eagle was any old golden labrador; he was different. 

"When I was nine, I was sent to the Haunted Woods in Hong Kong, to track down the Ghost Wolf, which was said to haunt the place. According to the legend, originally, the Dark Wolf was said to have been the pet of Li-sama, the great sorceress from the mighty Five Magicians. This wolf had met a cruel death from one of the Dark Ones, and having seeped in evil powers, it turned into a monster. It was one of my tests to go and hunt down this Ghost Wolf and seal it with an ofuda. The Elders even lent me the Li Clan sword for this mission. Half way through the search, I realized that Eagle had followed me into the Haunted Woods. I should have sent him back, yet I liked the company and security and selfishly allowed him to stay. It was Eagle who first smelled out the Ghost Wolf—told you he was no ordinary dog. Since I was knew to the thing, I didn't realize the presence of a dark power. As the Ghost Wolf prepared to leap on me from the behind, Eagle jumped out and bit the Ghost Wolf's neck. The Wolf tossed Eagle aside without much effort. Till that moment, I had never seen a more terrifying beast. Its silvery white coat shone in the dimly lit, dense forest and its reddish eyes blazed. It's sharp incisors were bared, hooked claws stretched, ready to tear the flesh off any living creature. And this monster was as tall as myself, and probably ten times the size of Eagle. I was frozen in spot when the Ghost Wolf attacked once more. Quickly, I came to my senses when I realized that Eagle had clung onto the Wolf's hind leg. I held out my sword, taking a deep breath, then swung down, missing. The Ghost Wolf's attention thwarted from me to Eagle. Courageously, Eagle jumped up at the Wolf again. This time, the Wolf knocked him to the ground, then bit down on Eagle's throat. Eagle whimpered, but didn't make any other sound. Desperately, I swung down my sword into the Ghost Wolf's back. This didn't losen its grip on Eagle's throat. Full with fury, I then slashed down the sword into the Ghost Wolf's heart, along with a full blast of ofuda power, the most force I've ever used in my life. Letting out a horrendous yet pitiful howl, the Ghost Wolf evaporated into a dark mist, then disappeared with a gust of wind. Eagle landed on the soft dirt ground with a thud. It was too late. His throat was torn two inches deep and bleeding, while his fur was a mass of scratches, clotted with blood. 

"I was helpless. There was nothing I could do. All because of me, Eagle was dying. The only recognizable part about Eagle, Vega of Lyre, was the constant light brown dog eyes, loyal, noble, and faithful to the end. He seemed to say, 'Don't have any regrets. I chose this path, to be with you till my end. Go on with your life, your hopes and desires, and bear through the hardships and the pain; choose your own path without any second thoughts.'" Syaoran laughed bitterly. "Pretty intelligent for a dog, huh? I fell asleep in that cursed woods and when I woke up, Eagle was gone. I didn't even cry. My other cousins said I was so unfeeling. Maybe I was. But what could I do? I never had a pet afterwards, and I'll never forget Eagle. I can't really stand pets anymore, though. Sad, isn't it?" 

"Yes, it's sad that you don't like animals anymore," Sakura murmured. "But you still can heal from the hurt; you understood Eagle's wishes. It was Eagle's desire to protect his master to death, and if indeed he was sent by your father, Eagle has carried out his duty till the end, for you. Yet, I understand you. I also hate the feeling of knowing I could do something, yet being helpless." She stared at the clouded sky, expectantly. Listening to Syaoran speak always stirred some depth unknown in her heart. His voice, his words, his serious and earnest manner. Most of all, that straight, gaze, where his amber eyes bore through her soul. It hurt her when she heard the sadness in his voice, and she was helpless to do anything about it. Syaoran seemed to know everything about her, yet she didn't know much about Syaoran. Touching him was beyond her reach. No, she had to try harder. 

A gust of wind blew over the two of them as they stood on the grassy hill. Sakura stared through the gray clouds. From beneath the haze of the sky, she saw a slight glimmer. Was it a trick of the light, or maybe an airplane? She let out a deep breath, feeling a strange lightness in her body as she continued gazing at the star. Slowly, as if a veil was being lifted, the clouds disappeared, and beneath, the gleaming moon and the celestial dazzling constellations of the skies were revealed. 

Her heart skipped a beat as the true wonders of the night sky was slowly being revealed. The twinkling stars looked as if a handful of glitter had been flung into the sky. 

"Amazing," Syaoran wondered. "Now, what did you just do?" 

"Nothing," Sakura shrugged, admiring the clear sky. "I just hated being helpless. Look! There's the Polaris, the Morning Star, the Seven Stars, Draco… Umm... those are the only stars I know." 

"And there's Vega of Lyra," Syaoran pointed. 

"Really! Where?" Sakura craned her neck with the telescope, Kaitou-kun's present to Syaoran. "There! The Princess Weaver, the Milky Way… oh and there's the Shepherd, Altair. Wow, amazing, it looks completely different through the telescope. It's beautiful. See?" 

Peering through the telescope, Syaoran agreed, "It is amazing. I can see the particles swirling around Vega. Some astronomers believe that it is the forming of another solar system. Oh, and did you know that in thousands and thousands of years, Vega will become Earth's new North Star because of its position to the Earth's axis?" 

Wrinkling her nose, Sakura said, "It's fascination, but I don't like such technical things. I'd rather think of stars as far of celestials jewels, which you can wish upon, out of human predictability. Wow, Vega really is the most beautiful. But I wonder why it was your father's favorite star." 

"My father told me it was because Vega of the Lyre reminded him of someone. And I can probably guess who," Syaoran replied. "I do wonder why out of all the stars out there in the vast sky, Vega is his favorite one." 

"Well, we can find out then." Without waiting for an answer, she drew out her key. "Key that hides the power of stars. Show your true self to me. I, Sakura command you. Release!" She flipped out a card and struck it into the air. "RETURN!" 

~~~~~~ 

_Flashback…_

"Hey, wait!" Ryuuren called out, running up a grassy hill in the dusky evening. "If you run so fast, you'll fall over!" 

Sure enough, Nadeshiko, who had lithely ran over the slope, stumbled over her feet. "Oww." Rubbing her forehead, she grimaced. "I should listen to you. I hate it how your always right." 

"Well, I am older and more mature," Ryuuren began, his dark brown hair whipping in the wind. 

"Don't go into to your 'I'm superior that thee' mode again. I thought you were over that stage," Nadeshiko reproached, clasping her loose violet hair in one hand. 

"I am, but if you act childish, there's not much I can do about it," Ryuuren replied. 

"Stop arguing with me. You're ruining my mood," Nadeshiko stated, sitting down on the top of the grass, her white dress billowing out around her. "The sky is so beautiful. Stars make me feel so peaceful and serene." 

"You have a bruise on your forehead," Ryuuren pointed. 

"Where?" Nadeshiko asked, fingering her head. "I get so many bruises, I don't even feel them anymore." 

"Close your eyes, I'll tell you where," Ryuuren replied. Obediently, Nadeshiko shut her eyes, which fluttered slightly. Ryuuren took the moment to stare at her beautiful, pale face, shining with the glow of a star. Her luscious wavy hair was swept back, and cascaded down her back, whipping in the gentle breeze. Bending over slightly, he kissed her forehead.

(Syaoran and Sakura gawked.) 

Nadeshiko's emerald eyes flew open, questioningly. "What was that for?" 

"I made the bruise disappear," Ryuuren replied. 

"You're weird," Nadeshiko said. "But I like you better because you're strange. You were always so strange and queer, which made me more persistent to learn more about you. We used to hate each other in the beginning. But I'm glad we're friends now." 

"Did you really hate me a lot, before?" Ryuuren asked, raising his dark eyebrows. 

"Well, no. I did hate you for slapping my face and spraining my wrist, but otherwise, I would never have gotten to know you if I truly hated you. I'll tell you a secret. Last year, I wished at the Tanabata festival, that we will become friends. And I think it did come true. I always liked the star Vega the best. Because of the legend behind it. There's something beautiful about the Princess Weaver and the Shepherd being separated, yet still loving each other deeply." 

"It's just a silly fairytale," Ryuuren scoffed.

("That sounds familiar," Sakura muttered. Syaoran coughed.) 

Shrugging, Nadeshiko said, "Maybe it is to you." In a light voice, she gazed into the sky and asked, "You know, if I could be born as something different, I think I would have liked to be a star, maybe Vega. And I will have liked to calmly and peacefully watch down on earth and give someone hope, guide them out of darkness, and always shine brightly. That's all I ever really wanted in my life, you know, though somehow things didn't turn out that way. You can think I'm weird, too. How about you?" 

Carefully thinking, Ryuuren replied, "If I was born another creature, I would have liked to be a bird, a bird of flight, and soar over the endless sky, clear and blue during day, free, powerful, and unbounded. And in the nighttime, I would fly through the blackness, reaching for the brightly twinkling Vega, and even if I can never reach it, nothing will keep me from trying to reach there with my two wings." 

Nadeshiko stared at Ryuuren's handsome face. She had always loved him, even though he didn't seem to return those felings. Yet, being beside him like this made here feel so secure and close to his enigma. "Look, Vega of Lyra is over there!" 

"Where?" Ryuuren asked. "Stars all look the same to me." 

Sighing in exasperation, Nadeshiko replied, "Don't try to see it with your eyes. See it with your heart. I'm going to make a new wish. It is that we can always be together like this, always friends and never hating each other. I don't want you to leave me, Ryuuren. Do you think my wish will come true?" 

To Ryuuren's shock, Nadeshiko's eyes were brimmed with tears. "What's wrong with you? You seemed so happy a while ago." 

Letting the tears fall freely, Nadeshiko stammered, "N-nothings wrong, Ryuuren. You must think it's so silly of me, making wishes on stars." _Because I know my wish will never come true. But that won't stop me from wishing it. Why do these tears keep flowing?_ "I don't know what the future holds… But if I die, I wish we can part as friends, no matter what happens in between." Her voice had an urgency to it. 

Ryuuren wondered if this was out of the blue, or if Nadeshiko's second sight was telling her some intuition. "Silly, why would you talk of dying when you're a good, healthy girl still? But I'm sure your wish won't be too hard to grant. You know, you just convinced me that Vega will become my favorite star, too." _And I wish I can tell you my true feelings, someday. I wish I can tell you, I love you, when I have the courage. Vega, the star which my beloved Nadeshiko looks upon at nights, grant me this wish. I promise to tell you my love when the time comes. "_When ever I look at Vega, I will always think of you, Nadeshiko."   
  
__End of flashback… 

~~~~~~   


Clapping, Sakura exclaimed, "So that's why your father's favorite star is Vega... Never knew it was my Mother's favorite one. And it seems as if Mother's wish came true... Though the two parted on bad terms because of the Dark Ones, your father still came back years after, when mother was dying to make things up and part as good friends."

"I wonder if Vega granted the wish," Syaoran pondered.

"Look, there's a shooting star!" Sakura pointed. 

"Actually, it's a falling meteroid," Syaoran corrected. Yet, his eyes turned round at the blazing streak of light. 

"Oh, but it's much more fun to think it's a shooting star. I've never seen one before. I better make a wish… Let's see… I wish…" Closing her eyes, Sakura continued, "I wish that we will always stay loyal, true, and trustful friends forever. That's a simple wish, isn't it? What do you wish?" 

"If I tell you, it won't be a secret wish anymore, will it," Syaoran replied mysteriously. 

"That's mean! I told you mine!" 

"I never said you had to tell me yours," Syaoran pointed out. 

This let a noise of childish rage erupt from Sakura. "I hate you!" To her surprise, Syaoran began laughing hard. He laughed until his sides ached, and he rolled over onto the grassy hill. Finally, he gasped, "Sakura, I don't know what life would have been like without you." 

Smiling brightly, Sakura thought, _Syaoran, I never saw heard you laugh so carefree and freely like this before. Hearing him so happy makes me happy, too_. "I never heard you laugh before." 

"I don't think I ever did," Syaoran replied. "Something about being around you changes who I am. I wonder what magic you pull on me." 

"No, I don't change who you are," Sakura said, crouching on the grass beside Syaoran, placing a hand on his thick chestnut brown hair. "This is the real you, the real Li Syaoran, unburdened by family, honor, pain, or responsibility. It is truly who you are inside." 

"You think so?" Syaoran grinned, staring at Sakura's beautiful form, outlined by the moonlight. "Yes, you might be right. Being around you brings out my true self. You know, you're wrong about this being my worst birthday." 

Today, he had thought back to his past to the ones he loved, heard from his true friends, seen Vega, his father's favorite star. But most of all, he was with Sakura, which was all he would ask for. To him, Sakura was the one who guided him all along, helped him become stronger. Enveloping Sakura into a tight hug, he said, "You made it wonderful for me. I will always remember, value and cherish this birthday." 

"Really?" Sakura asked, happily. "Then maybe I did work things out, after all. I'm so glad." 

Vega of the Lyre watched over the two, glistening brilliantly over them. Syaoran's fifth birthday had been happiest, his tenth most prideful. Yet, this one was his most precious birthday. _Why_? 

Because he was with his most precious Sakura.   


_Pic of the stars Altair and Vega... Sorry, I should give credits but I have no idea where I found it... He he..._

******* 

_The next day..._

"Achoo!" Sakura sneezed. She reached for the box of Kleenex. 

"Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked, concerned. 

"I'm all right," Sakura answered. 

"I guess you caught a cold from Syaoran," Tomoyo commented. 

"At least _his_ cold got better. I hope he doesn't catch it again from me," Sakura said. 

Smiling, Tomoyo said, "There's a saying that if you give your cold to someone else, you'll get better... Anyway, what were you and Syaoran doing last night, that made you catch a cold?" 

"ACHOO!!! If that saying is true, sniff sniff... I'll give this cold right back to him," Sakura groaned. "But it's worth getting sick, knowing that I gave Syaoran a meaningful birthday. A-A-AAAACHOOOOOO!!!" All the objects in her room vibrated. 

"I'm really touched to hear that. Don't blow my apartment apartment, though," Syaoran said teasingly, bringing a tray with a steaming bowl to Sakura's bed. "Here, have this.

"What is it?" Sakura sat up on her bed, embarrassed to be caught in such a toussled state. 

"Warm honey milk. Just like what your brother would make you if he were here. And just like the one you made me, years ago, when I was sick," Syaoran replied, smiling. 

"You did remember!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"Of course I did," Syaoran replied, tugging her braid playfully. "I remember every moment with you."   
  


Wish-chan: Hehe... sorry Syaoran's Special took so long... Hey, I'm not as late as last year, when I was half a year later. ^_^... Actually, this took a lot longer to write than I thought it would. Let's see, the legend about Vega of the Lyre (also called Vega of Lyra) is true, and has many versions of it in many cultures, including Chinese, Japanese, and Korean. Hope the Vega theme wasn't too redundant, but I do like stars, and I do think the whole Vega legend is so beautiful. You may think the Ryuuren and Nadeshiko scence was random, but actually, it's one of my favorite scenes... Besides, it explains why Syaoran's favorite star grew to be Vega, by explaining how Ryuuren grew to like that star. 

I refer back to many different scenes... Let's see, the honey milk thing is from the CLAMP CCS illustration book 2, a side story... The Yukata thing is from CCS Manga 10. And so on... I mentioned the mirror thingy again (refer back to Sakura's b-day story.) hehe... Yeah, Sakura still doesn't get it. Poor Syaoran. Oh yeah, him being dismayed by Eriol's present is referring back to my short story "Beauty and the Wolf." If you read it, it'll make sense. Oh, and also, this story matches the title of my webpage "Wish For A Star." (Yes, the title does have a significance.)   
  
Oh yeah, below is the sketch of the Angel Sakura w/ Syaoran.... Actually, I drew it before I wrote this story... and somehow, I thought this pic matched the story... He he...   


var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 geovisit(); 


	41. Chapter 35: It Must Rain First, Part I

**Chapter 35: It Must Rain First**

"Why did I agree to do this in the first place?" Sakura despaired, pacing up and down the beach after the 20 couples had finished their introduction. Now, they were waiting for the instructions for the contest to begin. "This will be so humiliating! I can't do anything in front of hundreds of people, broadcasted on TV, with Syaoran out of all people!" 

"You can quit if you want to," Miho suggested. Linking her arms with Syaoran, she stated, "I'll take Sakura's place anytime." 

Patting Miho's head, Syaoran replied kindly, "Sorry, I'm not into this silly contest stuff myself. But if I have to do this with someone, I prefer Sakura." 

Tomoyo smothered a smile.   
  


The MC then shouted into the mike, "The Best Couple of Japan Contest is in form of a Pentathlon, (penta=5) meaning five events will determine the best couple! In the next two days will be held the sandcastle building contest, the obstacle course, the talent show, the scavenger hunt, and the questionnaire! The first three contests will be held today, and the last two will be held tomorrow." 

"And now, presenting Day One's challenges of the Best Couple of Japan Contest," the MC took a breath. "Today will consist of three contests out of the five in the Couple Pentathlon. First, involving the creativity of the beach is the sandcastle building contest! Second is the thrilling and challenging couple obstacle course! And the third and final contest for today will be held this evening—the talent show! After each contest is completed, each couple will be assessed on a one to five scale, five being the highest and awarded to the best in the category, and 1 being the lowest. Do not be discouraged if you score low on one of the contests held today, for if you do well in the others, it will make up for it. By the end of the day, those with 10 or higher out of 15 points will then pass on to the fourth event, held tomorrow! Good luck to all of you, for by the end of the day, not all of the original twenty competing couples will remain!" 

Erika snapped. "The first day is simple then! All we have to do is get 10 points out of 15 points by the end of the day and we pass! Of course there is no doubt that we will get much higher than that, right Aki?" 

"Right," Aki replied, smiling. 

"Well, I won't say it's exactly simple," Tomoyo corrected. "I heard from previous contests that hardly half the contestants last by the end of the day. But of course you all will do fine." 

"This whole thing is like a process of elimination," Eron noted. "The best couple is the one who survives at the end of the five events in the Pentathlon."   
  
Wrinkling her nose, Sakura commented, "That sounds so… well, like a survival test." 

"Well, life is about surviving, isn't it?" Eron asked, shrugging. 

"No. It isn't," Syaoran replied, shortly.   


"And, in the 15th Annual Best Couple Contest, awaits the first contest of the Pentathlon: the sandcastle building contest! We thought we might get in the mood for the beach this year!" the MC did a ridiculous little hula dance. "Each has exactly one hour to complete a sandcastle! Be original and creative!" 

"The first contest is building a sandcastle?" Syaoran asked, rather dumbfounded staring at the buckets and spades in front of them, and the vast stretch of silky white sand. Their "land" was marked by cones and a number tag with "20" on it. It was high noon and the sun was blazing high above them. No signs of the rain clouds forming earlier that morning during the couple introduction was present. 

"It's going to be really hot," Sakura pointed out to Syaoran. She fiddled in her bag and found sun block. "Good. I have sun block, though I don't remember packing it." 

"How are we supposed to build anything in one hour," Syaoran asked, poking at the hot sand with a stick. "Oh, did I ever tell you? I never built a sandcastle before." 

"Great." Sakura sighed. They had a lot of work to do. 

"Hey, here's a crab!" Syaoran exclaimed. "And a starfish. Remember we disected one during biology." 

"Syaoran." Sakura pointed to the pile of sand. 

"Oh. Yeah." This time, Syaoran sighed. "Let's get to work." 

"You look like you're dreading this more than Yue's Judgement Day," Sakura chuckled. "It can't be _that_ bad."   
  


From the area marked "18" Aki grumbled mimicking the announcer, "'Now, couples, time for you to become creative! Since this year's contest is being held by the beach, we chose a theme related to the fun of the beach; sandcastle building!' Sheesh, as we have nothing better to do." He stuck the plastic spade into a little mound of sand. "This is for _kids_." 

"You can work on your tan," Erika told him, yawning and rubbing some sunscreen on her legs. "You flunked the easiest class possible in school, art, as well as geometry, so I don't think you'll be much help in _constructing_ something." 

"Well, use one of your ingenious plans then," Aki replied. "I'm certainly _not_ building a sandcastle."   
  
  


Soon, Sakura and Syaoran were squabbling over whether the castle should have a dome entrance, columns, or a geometrical gateway; whether there should be towers, whether a moat was necessary, whether the castle should spiral up or stack up. Plus, they disputed over to decorating with shells, stones, or intricate carvings with thin sticks. In result, the final castle ended up being a strange combination of all this characteristics. Tomoyo would have been proud of them. 

Standing back and examining her work, Sakura said, "We-ell…" She looked up innocently with large ocean green eyes. "At least it's creative!" 

Sweat-dropping, Syaoran added, "Yeah, a real masterpiece. Well, I'm glad that's over." 

Laughing, Sakura said, "Hey, I thought you enjoyed building it!" 

Ear turning red, Syaoran muttered, "Why would I enjoy something so pointless as this?" Then he frowned. "Hey, what's the matter with your back?" 

"My back?" Sakura asked, swerving around. 

"Your shoulders, too. It's all red; it looks sunburned. Here, and here." Syaoran pressed the red spots. 

"Oww!" Sakura cringed. "Is it sunburn? But I put tons of sunscreen on!" 

"Here, we're finished with our sandcastle early. We can wait inside as they judge, before you're burnt more," Syaoran advised. "You look like a lobster." 

"I don't think that's a compliment," Sakura said.   
  


Fifteen minutes later, they received their score. 

"Couple 20—ah, regretfully, one point," a judge announced. From the judging panel, Arima gave a sympathetic look. 

"You guys got one point for the sandcastle. What happened?" Chiharu asked. Off the corner, Takashi had attracted a group of people in awe of his story about sandcastles, mer-people, and fishes. 

Sakura exclaimed. "But it can't be possible; I know our castle wasn't the best, but it wasn't _that_ bad! Only one point?" She ran outside to the spot where their castle stood. Or had stood. She checked to make sure that the area was marked "No. 20" their number. Basically, their sandcastle had been reduced to a big pile of sand in the center. Then she checked "No. 18." Erika and Aki's sandcastle. It looked awfully familiar. In fact, it looked liked Sakura and Syaoran's. She muttered, "Now, how did they move that over?" Groaning, Sakura told Syaoran, "It's my fault. If I didn't get sunburned, we wouldn't have gone inside and not kept a watch on our castle. I've ruined our whole chance for this contest." 

"Don't stress over it," Syaoran said. 

Sakura nodded. "Well, if we can get 5 on the next two events, we will still be able to receive a total of more than 10 points by the end of the day."   
  
  


The MC continued, "Good job, all of you in completing the first contest. Now, the fun begins! The second event will be the couple obstacle course! First, each couple will have to pass the guys runs from Point A to Point B. The girl will be waiting at Point B. Then, each couple will have their legs tied for a three legged race to Point C. Then, with their legs still tied, they would have to cross a narrow bridge, then pass a pool of obstacles to point D. Finally, after untying the legs, the boy will carry the girl to the endline. This will certainly be a strenuous activity which challenges each couples ability to coordinate and work together effectively." 

"WHAT?!" Sakura squawked in dismay. 

Shaking his head, Syaoran replied, "I lost it somewhere on Point B." 

All the guys then gathered in the starting line. The girls stood in a straight line, waiting at Point B. When the whistle blew, Syaoran lost no time in sprinting off to where Sakura waited. He clearly outran everyone by several feet, even Aki who was the basketball captain. Without even panting, he reached Sakura. Well, Sakura had to note that Syaoran had always been one of the best runners of their grade. Quickly, they tied their legs together and lost no time in counting the rhythm and running three-legged to the next point. 

Many couples tripped over in the three-legged relay, since they couldn't get the rhythm right. Aki and Erika stumbled in the beginning, unused to working with each other, but soon caught the rhythm and followed closely behind Syaoran and Sakura. A huge pond of obstacles was ahead of them. But first, they had to cross the "narrow bridge," which was little more than a rotting log placed on the two ends of a ledge. If they happened to fall of the log bridge, they would fall into a muddy puddle four feet below and will have to try to cross the bridge again. 

Cautiously, Sakura stepped on the bridge with her outer leg. It trembled under her weight; she stepped back again. "I don't think it's going to hold my weight, let alone both of us." she commented. "How are we going to cross it with our legs tied together?" 

"I'll go first," Syaoran replied, moving ahead of Sakura. "We can try to move along sideways. Wha—Watch out—" 

He hadn't gone one step when he slipped right off the bridge and fell into the mud puddle below, dragging Sakura, who's leg was bound to his, down with him. Groaning, Syaoran picked himself out of the mud puddle and tried to stand up, immediately flipping over again when Sakura landed on top of him; he had forgotten that his leg was tightly tied to Sakura's. 

"You know, this kind of reminds me of the time that we were handcuffed together; one person couldn't move without being in unison with the other," Sakura pointed out. 

"Don't remind me," Syaoran groaned. "Here, in the count of three, we're going to leap out of this pit, okay? One, two, three!" 

In unison, the two leapt out of the mud pit. 

"Wow, like in the movies," the MC commented to Syaoran and Sakura's concurrent agile leap as he watched off a large screen viewed by the audience, zooming to the various couples. 

Other couples had caught up by now and quite a few also fell into the pit. 

Laughing at them, Erika whispered to Aki, "Oh yeah, watch out not to step on the oil covered parts," Erika warned Aki. 

"Wha-aaaa!!!" Aki barely kept balance on the narrow log, almost dragging Erika down with him. 

"Ugh! Be careful!" Erika snapped, as they carefully crossed the bridge, watching out for the oil covered spots. 

Aki grumbled, " What is this? No, let me guess. Another one of your little schemes?" 

"You're learning." Erika laughed as they stumbled safely onto the other side, awaiting the pool. They were at the head of the relay now. 

"We're behind," Sakura said, staring at the narrow bridge once more. 

This time, Syaoran was taking no chances. "When I say jump, jump, okay?" Deftly he crossed by doing a forehand flip on the narrow bridge and neatly landing on the other side. As Syaoran turned a hand flip (remembering that Sakura's leg was still tied to his) Sakura was caught in the momentum and simultaneously flipped around midair, nimbly landing on the other side next to Syaoran without touching the bridge at all. Nobody really caught what had happened, not even Sakura who had jumped as Syaoran had told her to and had the odd sensation of being spun around in the air and safely landing on the other side without much effort. 

"Do you have to do everything so fancy?" Sakura grumbled, still staring at the slender log bridge and Syaoran at the other side of it. "Didn't I tell you I hate it when you do unexpected stunts?" 

"Hmm... I don't remember. But listen, someone coated several spots on the bridge with oil. That's why so many people, including us slipped off. So, if you go the normal way, which is walking, it is very likely that you will slip off," Syaoran called out from the other side. 

"Oh. Thanks for so subtly pointing out that I am _clumsy_," Sakura said. "Hey, but I improved lately, didn't I?" She looked up hopefully. "I never drop my baton anymore." 

"I never said you were clumsy," Syaoran corrected her.   


"Wow! Amazing! A completely new way! After their first mistake, Couple 20 has marked the newest way to cross the bridge! It looks similar to a stunt I've seen on Hong Kong action movies," the announcer proclaimed as the audience watched from a huge TV screen reflecting what was happening in the obstacle course. The whole contest was also being broadcasted on TV with hidden cameras everywhere, much to Tomoyo's delight. 

  
Now facing the large pond, Sakura and Sakura dived in together. Behind them, other couples were catching up, while still other were way ahead. Awaiting them were a set of obstacles inside a huge specialized pool. First, they had to weave in and out of huge _moving_ boulders. Many couples simply could not swim together without crashing into each other. Some guys ended up _kicking_ their girlfriends as they swam with their inner legs tied together or vice versa. Most couples ended up being crushed between the boulders (which were made out of sponge luckily.) 

"Whew, I'm glad I made it across these awful boulders," Syaoran muttered. "Right? Uh—hey…" He swerved around in the water and tugged his leg; he couldn't move. "Sakura!" 

"HOEEEE!!! I'm stuck between the boulders!" Sakura shouted, sputtering water. Two boulders had trapped her in between them and wouldn't move apart. 

"Hey, move it!" called someone from behind her. "You're blocking the way." 

From the other side of the pool, Erika snickered. Her golden eyes mischievous, she asked Aki, "Funny, I didn't do that… Wait, did you do that?" 

"Yup. I'm learning from you," Aki replied smugly. "I got one of the technician men to show me how to operate those boulders. After all, I am the great actress Akagi Arima's little brother." 

Finally, with venom, Sakura punched the boulder with her fist. It didn't hurt since it was made out of sponge. Giving a creaking noise from the machinery, the boulder moved apart. In fact, a large part of it split open. 

"You… broke it," Syaoran murmured in awe. But they lost no time into continuing through the pool. 

Then, they had to dive underwater into a small cave in the bottom of the pool and pass through three hoops, and pick up a baton with their corresponding number on it. In Sakura and Syaoran's case, it was No. 20. Passing through the hoops, Sakura and Syaoran racked for the baton with the No. 20 painted on it. 10, 11, 12. 15, 16… Yet 20 was not to be found. 

When her lungs felt like bursting, Sakura swam to the top of the pool, heaving deep breaths of air. Syaoran followed (he didn't have much choice, anyway, since if Sakura went up, he went up, if she went down, he went down.) 

"Where is our baton?" Sakura asked. 

"It's not with the rest of the batons with the other couple's numbers," Syaoran replied. 

"Let's try again," Sakura said, ducking into the water again, without giving Syaoran anyway warning. This time, she waded into a different section of the pool. Off the corner, she saw a narrow red baton lying around. It had 20 printed on it. She reached out to pick it up. She couldn't lift it. Then, she tugged with both hands; it didn't budge. Bracing her legs to the floor of the pool, she grabbed onto the baton and tugged. Her lungs felt like bursting from holding her breath for so long. She sped up to the top of the water again, panting. 

"Did you find the baton?" Syaoran asked, also, emerging to the top of the pool. "You were certainly dragging me around enough." 

"Yeah… but it's stuck," Sakura gasped. 

"Eh?" 

They both dived underwater for the third time. Together, they tried in vain to pull the baton. 

Frowning, Syaoran began a spell to blast the area around the baton and free it. 

"Umgph," Sakura uttered inside the water, grabbing his arm. 

Syaoran looked questioningly, then understood. There were hidden cameras everywhere so he couldn't use magic. He sighed sheepishly. It wasn't like him to get carried away. Then, with a fierce frown on his face, he raised his arms and slammed it down hard onto the area around the baton. 

The tiles in the bottom of the pool cracked; Sakura finished it off, slamming her fist down in the cracking tile floor and the baton came completely loose, though there were chunks of tile and cement still stuck to it. 

Popping up above the water again, Sakura exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, Syaoran, is your hand okay? It must hurt…" 

Syaoran showed her his red knuckles. "It's all right I've smashed stone walls and unbreakable glasses before. But doesn't your hand hurt? You should have let me finish it. You're not used to hitting things with hard impact." 

Holding out her red, swelling hands, Sakura said proudly, "I'm fine. See? I've been practicing." 

Gawking, Syaoran muttered, "You call that fine?" 

"Well, what's important is that we have our batons now," Sakura clapped. 

From the audience, all their mouths dropped open. The MC began to choke. "Th-they broke the floor of the pool! With their bare fist!"   
  
  


After what seemed like forever in the icy pool, Sakura and Syaoran finally reached the end. They were both panting heavily, Sakura gripping the No. 20 baton tightly; they had wasted so much time because their baton seemed to be glue to the bottom for some reason. Five couples had already given up the contest. 

"I'm pooped," Sakura panted, the water dripping from her body as she collapsed onto ground, finally untying their legs. 

"You're pooped?" Syaoran asked. "Well now I have to carry you all the way to the endline. I can hardly carry myself. But, we have to win, so…" Deftly, he swept Sakura up. Only a few couples had reached that point so far, despite the fact that they themselves had run into so many problems, and he began to run for his life, carrying a dripping Sakura. 

When he crossed the end line, Syaoran dropped Sakura and rolled over on his back, breathless. The couples clearly believed that this contest was a form of self suicide. 

"Ouch, you could land me more gently," Sakura said dryly, trying to sit up. At least he dropped her on a patch of grass. 

The MC came over to them and congratulated, "Well done! Among the first few couples to complete this difficult relay! Now, tell us something. How would you explain this great coordination and efficiency together?" 

Grinning slightly, Syaoran looked at Sakura, then shrugged. "I guess we've been through a lot together. We've done many things with joint effort." 

Not for the first time, Sakura was amazed at how well Syaoran was handling things. Well, compared to usual. _I always thought he was the type who hated things like this and would be embarrassed. Yet today, he is so much more composed and calm than me, never losing his head for a second. It's like I'm seeing another face of Syaoran. Well, he's always like that when he faces the enemies; cool and never losing his head for a moment._

Erika and Aki had come in first. Chiharu and Takashi had come not long after. As everyone was given a short break, Erika fumed, "Grr… Syaoran and Sakura actually earned four points! How awful! After all the traps I set for them…" 

"Well, we still have more points than them after two events," Aki reassured. "We have 5+5=10. They have 1+4= only 5. They'll never pass the first day." 

In the background, Sakura was energetically holding up her fist and shouting, "We can do it!" (Much to Syaoran's embarrassment.) 

****** 

The third and final contest for Day One was the talent show. Each couple had to collaborate to display their talent to the audience. They had until after dinner to prepare. Unlike the other contests of the day, there would be only one couple awarded five points for this. Only the best one would receive full marks. 

"This is it," Sakura said. "If we don't get a five in this, we'll be eliminated from the contest." She paced back and forth, panicking. "What shall we do? I mean, what can we do better than anyone else? If we lose…" 

Chiharu patted her back sympathetically. She and Takashi already had 10 points, so they were safe no matter what they received for the last contest of the day. 

"What are you guys going to do?" Rika asked Takashi and Chiharu. 

"We're going to do a little combination of a skit and a funny song," Chiharu replied. "We did the same thing for a school festival several years ago, so I think it will work." 

"I heard that Erika and Aki are going to do a song from our school musical production, 'Star-Crossed,'" Eron commented. "After all, they do have leading parts in the musical." 

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be _their_ manager?" Syaoran asked. "You shouldn't be reporting it to _us_." 

Shrugging, Eron replied, "Those two will manage fine. Anyway, what are you two hesitating about? There's not much time left." 

"You guys have many talents," Tomoyo said. "You can sing a song from the musical also, I mean, you two are the main leads after all… What's the matter?" 

"I don't want to do the same thing as Erika and Aki. I want to do something more unique," Sakura replied, furrowing her brows in deep thought. 

"Anyway, I don't want to sing in front of an audience," Syaoran added. 

"Well, you're going to have to do plenty of that for the musical production coming up," Tomoyo commented. 

"That doesn't mean I like it or I'm comfortable with it," Syaoran replied stubbornly. "In fact, I don't even remember what I'm doing in the musical in the first place." 

"It was a bet with me," Sakura mumbled. She still remembered clearly. 

"Hmm… how about a gymnastics routine… You used to win prizes in national school contests," Rika pointed out. "I think you guys' problem is that you have too many skills," 

"What kind of problem is that?" Miho grumbled as she entered the conversation. She had been feeding Kero some cake. 

Then, Tomoyo clapped her hands, with yet another inspiration. She quickly began running through piles of paper. "Hey, have you guys practiced violin lately?" 

"Not since vacation started," Syaoran replied. 

"Same here," Sakura added. 

"By any chance, did you happen to practice that piece that Nadeshiko-san composed jointly with Ryuuren-san?" Tomoyo asked. 

Gazing sideways at each other, they both replied simultaneously, "Kind of. I mean, yes. I have. Well…" 

"I love it when you two say the same thing at once," Tomoyo chuckled. 

Syaoran and Sakura glared at her and retorted, "We don't say the same things. We have nothing similar to each other!" 

"Anyway, why?" Sakura asked, suspiciously. Noting from Tomoyo's sparkling eyes, she had come up with another inspiration. 

Tomoyo held out some music compositions. It was the one Nadeshiko had composed. "I want you two to play this piece for the talent show." 

"Where'd'you get that?" Sakura exclaimed. 

"I… Err… picked it up over at Syaoran's apartment when I went to get your clothes and stuff, few days ago for the contest," Tomoyo replied sheepishly. "I also brought your violins, also. 'Cause I knew there will be a talent show." 

Fingering the crisp and slightly yellowed music composition, Sakura reminisced the time she saw Nadeshiko explain to Ryuuren that no one was meant for loneliness. Her mother seemed so wise then and so knowing. 

Picking up his violin which had once belonged to his father, Syaoran began to tune it. He remembered what his father had told Nadeshiko when he and Sakura were caught in a time slip: 

_"Do you know why I like this tune? Because it cries out loneliness, the beauty of the solitude. It fits me well. I accomplish things well on my own. I don't need anyone else interfering with me."_

"Wait. I never tried playing this piece with Syaoran, though," Sakura interrupted. "Besides, it's easy for Syaoran because he already memorized the first part. But I didn't memorize the harmony that my mother composed." 

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Tomoyo reassured. "Oh dear, we're running out of time. Here, these are new clothes." 

After Sakura was dressed in a beautiful lacy dress with thin satin ribbons, she clasped her violin tightly. Wolfie-chan barked and twirled around her feet. 

"Are you wishing me good luck, Wolfie-chan?" Sakura asked, picking up the light golden tan colored puppy. 

"Arf!" 

"I wonder why your mother didn't put a title for this piece," Syaoran commented, staring at the composition. He was also dressed in clothes provided by Tomoyo. By this time, he had learned that it was best to let her have her own way. On the top were two stars intersecting each other, kind of like a broken star symbol. "Ugh, get away from me!" Syaoran shoved Wolfie-chan away, who whimpered then clung onto Syaoran's crisp new pants with its paws. 

It was early evening when the couple talent show began on the open stage set on the romantic beach. Sakura and Syaoran, being Contestant 20, were the last ones. They watched from backstage the various couples' talents. Some sang, some played the piano, some performed skits, some danced, some made fools of themselves. 

Pacing up and down the backstage, Sakura worried. "Won't people be bored by violin music?" 

"Not this piece. Besides, if you carry out my *idea* they definitely won't be bored," Tomoyo told her with dazzled violet eyes. 

"My violin's out of tune since I didn't play for a month," Syaoran stated. 

"Then tune it," Tomoyo replied. Sighing, she shook her head. These two. 

Somewhere in the middle of Couple No. 15's act, Sakura heard a distant wailing sound. Her skin prickled. The summer sky had darkened. Without bothering to tell anyone, she slipped off the backstage and ran off to the side, away from the bustling people. 

Taking a deep breath, she took in the crashing of the waves on the seashore, the rustling of the branches of the trees, the fluttering of ocean birds. And amidst the rhythm of nature, a disturbing jolting feeling split through her head. A dark force. She had been unwary and incautious for too long. It had been too peaceful lately. A child's scream echoed through the night. 

Quickly, Sakura ran down to beach to the abandoned and less visited area. "Key that hides the power of stars. Show your true self to me. I, Sakura command you! Release!" Gripping her staff in her hand, she felt a surge of control. Then, she felt a powerful impact on her back, knocking her onto her knees. Trembling, she spun around. From the shadows, she could only see a pair of glowing red eyes. There was a sound of a child sobbing. Cowering in the corner, a local boy from the Kusakou town trembled on the ground, holding a teddy bear with its arms ripped off. He was whispering, "Wolf… the legendary werewolf…" 

The pair of glowing eyes never left Sakura for a moment. "Windy!" A hurricane of wind, blew at the outline of a bulky beast. For a second, it was startled. Then, it began to approach her. 

Desperately, she called, "Sword!" The staff transformed into a slender rapier in her hands. As the large shadowed figure approached her, she slashed down the sword onto its upraised left arm with all might. 

Letting out a horrendous wail, the monster stepped back. Instead of facing her, it gazed at the moon. Then it turned to her, giving a snarl. Its sharp yellow-white fangs were revealed. Without turning back, it ran off into the woods. 

"Stop! Fight me!" Sakura called, in vain. From experience, she knew it was unwise to let a card loose for too long. The longer it roamed around, the stronger and uncontrollable it grew. 

"Little boy, it's all right," Sakura murmured, stroking the child's head. Then, she used the Erase Card to alleviate the boy from the terrible nightmare-like thing he had seen. 

With keen green eyes, she scanned the area. No signs of the beast remained. Not until then did she realize that her teeth her clattering and her hands hurt from gripping her staff so tight. 

****** 

"Where were you?" Syaoran hissed as Sakura slipped back, straightening the ribbons in her hair, which were pulled up into two elegant buns on each side of her head. "Our turn's coming up." 

"Sorry," she replied. She didn't bother telling him about what had happened. 

Erika and Aki (No. 18) had sung one of the songs from "Star-crossed" superbly; they certainly had plenty of confidence and no such things as stage right. Chiharu and Takashi's (No. 19) little skit and song was hilarious and the hit of the night. In the background, the music to "Can You Feel the Love Tonight," (from the Lion King) drifted on, setting a romantic mood unmatching with the droll expressions on Takashi and Chiharu's faces. 

Takashi began in an exaggerated grave tone, "I can see what's happ'ning." 

"What?" Chiharu asked. 

"And we don't have a clue." 

_"Who_?" She pointed to herself, questioningly. 

"We'll fall in love or just hate each other, and that's the bottom line." 

"Oh… Sorry, I already hate you," Chiharu told him, hands on hips. 

Takashi sang dramatically, raising his arms up at the moon, "The sweet caress of twilight. There's magic everywhere." 

"Oh shut up and get on it with it," Chiharu interrupted. 

He sang on, "And with all this unfriendly atmosphere, disaster's in the air." 

He bent down on his knees, raising his arm gallantly at Chiharu. "Can you feel the love tonight? The hurt as she breaks my heart. The world for once, in perfect sympathy, with all my dilemmas." 

Then sighing, Chiharu sang, "He's holding back, he's hiding. But what I can't decide. Why won't he be the man I know he is, the man I see inside." Chiharu then added as a side note, "Well, somewhere there inside if you look hard enough, and I _mean_ hard enough." 

Passionately, Takashi sang back, "So many things to tell her. But how to make her see. The truth about myself? Impossible! She'd run away from me." Takashi made a cowering expression. "She'd _really_ turn away from me, if she knows me." 

Together in unison, they then sang, "And if we fall in love tonight. We needn't look too far. It may take an immense, big miracle. But somehow we'll… survive…" 

They gave a fancy bow together. 

People were practically rolling off their seats before the song ended. 

"Wow, they're great. We can't match that," Sakura murmured as Chiharu and Takashi bowed and filed off the stage. 

"Last but not least, Couple Number 20!" the MC announced. 

Even though Sakura's heart was thumping, she felt relatively composed as she walked onto the small stage. 

When the audience became silent, she began a short dance number. It was a mixture of ballet and gymnastics as Sakura spread her arms and made a series of lithe leaps across the stage. She then bent over gracefully, pirouetted letting her full skirt swirl around her, and snapped out her elegant fan, fluttering it above her head. The choreography was actually part of a gymnastic number that Sakura had performed last year, and won first prize in the national junior high school gymnastic meet. Then, she bent over into a split, touched her toe lightly and smoothly rose up. It had been Tomoyo's idea to incorporate it in their number. Everyone was mesmerized by the image of a graceful lonely lark. 

Aki whistled, which resulted in Erika smacking his head. 

With a flick of her wrist, Sakura spread out the elegant lace fan in front of her face, giving Syaoran the signal. 

For a second Syaoran gaped. He had never seen Sakura dance on stage before. The musical practices didn't count. Then he came to his mind and began the violin piece that his father and Sakura's mother had composed so long ago. He felt his hands shaking, but he tried to keep his bow smooth as it glided over the violin strings. The notes came so naturally to him, and the lonely, tranquil tune drifted smoothly over the ocean and fell in rhythm with the waves. 

"My heart feels like breaking," Miho sniffled from the audience. "Ah, my love, Syaoran!" 

After the violin introduction from Syaoran, Sakura picked up her violin, counting the measures. As Syaoran struck a piercing high note, which rang into the evening air, Sakura began the harmony. Her fingers shook slightly, and she was still perspiring from the dance number. It had been Tomoyo's sudden inspiration; Sakura had quit gymnastic that year because she had been too busy, but she still remembered all her old routines. And Tomoyo still had the notion of "mesmerizing the audience with an image." 

Soon, the richness of the two tunes began to interweave with each other, creating the beautiful, serene tune. 

Even the slowest person began to feel the change in the atmosphere; the solitude blossoming into an elaborate yet simple sense of belonging. It was as if everyone could understand what Ryuuren once failed to understand when Nadeshiko tried to explain that one didn't have to live in loneliness: 

_"You still don't get it? Alone, these to melodies echo yearning and forlorn sadness. It sings the loneliness of a wistful lark. Yet played together, the larks have found each other. They are alone no longer. They are together and happy. That is all I wanted to show. That being alone is not always the best choice. That is the double beauty of this harmony."_

Yet, Nadeshiko believed that someday Ryuuren would understand these words. And there came a day he did. 

****** 

Sakura and Syaoran were the last couple to perform, and the five judges, including Arima had huddled to access the scores. 

Finally Arima stood up, then stated into the microphone. "We judges, after reviewing all the excellent talents presented by all of the couples here, have finally come to a conclusion of which one deserves a five the most. Of course, all of you did marvelously, however we believe that this particular couple best expressed what this contest stands for, not in words, but in something even more meaningful that can touch our souls with some new, deep, yet inevitable understanding. I must say, and I stand for all the judges, I've never heard a more beautiful violin piece in my life. Actually, it's the first time I didn't fall a sleep during a strings instrumental piece, let alone feel tears in my eyes for no reason. That is right, Couple 20 has the honor of receiving five points!" 

"We got 5 points! We got 5 points!" Sakura jumped up and down, holding Syaoran's hand. "I never thought we will!" 

Seeing Sakura so excited made Syaoran smile slightly. "But we did." 

"Humph," Erika began to show off. "But you still have a total of only 10 points, barely passing the requirements to escape elimination. Me and Aki got 14 points in total today." 

"The highest out of all the couples," Aki added smugly. 

Takashi tapped Aki's shoulder. "Sorry to break your ego, but Chiharu and I got 14 points, too." 

Aki looked surprised. 

Sakura sighed. "Even though we only earned 10 points in total today, the important thing is we passed. We can do better in the remaining 2 events." 

"You two were great in the talent show," Rika told Sakura and Syaoran, her eyes glistening. "I didn't know you played violin so well together. It's so romantic!" 

Turning red, Syaoran cleared his throat. "Ah, I didn't play so good. I was really out of practice." 

"You call that bad?" squealed Miho. "It was marvelous. I wish my mother could hear it. She had an obsession with violins, though she couldn't play herself. She would like the piece." 

"She probably did hear it before," Sakura murmured quietly. After all, Mizuki Miara, Miho's mother had been Nadeshiko and Ryuuren's friend. 

"Well, I think that was so stupid and boring. Violin is so out of date," Erika stated, flipping back her hair. "I mean, what's the point of it?"   
  
Smiling forcibly, Sakura replied, "I didn't think you would." 

Patting his sister's head, Eron commented, "Well, they got the five points. Too bad you didn't." 

Erika was left gaping. "Exactly who are you routing for, dear brother?" she asked, annoyed. 

"Neither," Eron replied. _Though you insist on little frivolous contests and pranks, I'm too busy occupied with other things._

Then, do a better job in the other things. Erika spun around and left her brother to his own musings._ And while you're at it, speed things up a little. I hate how you always draws things out._

The MC ended the day by stating, "Congratulations to the ten contestants out of twenty who passed Day One of Japan's Best Couple Contest, which are Contestant Numbers 1, 2, 5, 7, 9, 12, 14, 18, 19, and 20! Good job to all those who didn't pass. Maybe next year you can try again. Remember, all the couples, as well as anyone who watched the contest are invited to the party on the yacht after the contest ends tomorrow evening. And stay in tune for Day Two, tomorrow, as the final two competitions of the Best Couple Contest will be held! The fourth competition of the Couple Pentathlon, the scavenger hunt, will be held tomorrow on the island, which is a 15 minute boat ride from here." 

****** 

"Oh dear, Wolfie-chan, what happened?" Sakura picked up her puppy back at the huge Akagi/Tamemura summer estate after Day One of the contest concluded. "Are you hurt?" 

The puppy whimpered. Sakura examined its left forearm. There was a narrow cut across it, as if a sword had slashed it. She gasped, then bit her lips. Wolfie-chan stared up with large amber eyes and barked. 

Smiling, Sakura stroked its fur and said, "Here, I'll bandage up your leg with my handkerchief. There, it doesn't hurt anymore, right?" 

"What doesn't hurt?" Miho asked, popping up from behind. 

"Owww!" Sakura shouted as Miho poked her back mischievously. 

"What happened to you?" Miho peered at the burning red on Sakura's shoulders. 

The sunburn from earlier that day began to smart badly, and Sakura's back and shoulders were tomato red. "I don't know. I usually don't get sunburned," she replied evenly. 

Wrinkling her nose, Miho said, "But you do know. If I were you, I'll go straight up to her and slap her face." She left it at that, a certain golden eyed vixen in her mind. 

Sakura sighed and replied gravely, "I don't want to dislike her. It's not like I can accuse her of ruining everything I try to do, outright. I can't. I don't have proof. Besides, I don't want to make a big deal out of it, though I want to prove I'm not someone who can be pushed around so easily. But I will do so, in my own way, eventually." 

"You really have a strange philosophy," Miho said. She clearly disliked Erika's sly ways. 

"Oh dear! Does your sunburn hurt a lot?" Tomoyo asked, walking in the parlor with her videocamera. "Do you think you can handle tomorrow's competition? It's probably going to be even more strenuous than today. 

Smiling, Sakura replied, "Really, I'm fine by tomorrow morning. Don't worry." 

"From experience, sunburns last a week, and it's very painful," Asuma Arima commented, kicking off her high heeled sandals and plopping onto a couch. 

"How is your modeling contract going, along side with the Best Couple Contest judging, Arima-san?" Sakura asked. 

"Asuma and I are finished with the Armani line modeling. Once more, I think I definitely prefer acting. I just can't seem to bear standing still and smiling prettily under lights for hours. Anyway, back to sunburns. I used to get awfully sunburned because I always went horse back riding in the summer time. But then, it was because I didn't bother with sunblock. Now, I have a permanent tan which won't fade away." Arima twisted her thick sun-bleached hair into a knot at the top of her head. "My advise is, get plenty of rest for tomorrow's competition. The scavenger hunt decides the four or five finalists. Each year, they change the location of the contest for variety, but the Second Day is always the couple scavenger hunt, and the hardest event out of the five in the Couple Pentathlon. Last year, the contest was held in Tokyo, so the couple had to find the hidden item in the city. When I entered the contest, around five years ago, it was held in the mountains. It was awful. Asuma and I waded through marshes, climbed trees, tumbled down rocks… don't even remind me. Good thing we both were nature people. We were lucky then, because most of the couples detested nature. And it was pure luck when we won." 

"No, you two are really wonderful together," Sakura said, admiringly. 

"You think so?" Arima asked, smiling crookedly. "I still wonder, why out of all the people out there did Asuma choose me. He's so perfect, with a good personality, intelligence, good looks, great body…" 

"Because you two are meant to be," Sakura replied. 

"That's sweet," Arima said. "There's something hopelessly romantic about being destined to be together. Sigh. I should stop signing contracts for romantic movies. It's completely ruining me. Well, Sakura, go and rest now. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. Oh, and aloe vera works best on burns, even though it is slimy and green."   
  


Sakura walked out onto the porch and sat down on the steps. Something hopelessly romantic about being destined to be together… She had always thought that her mother and her father were perfect with each other. But then, there was the mysteriously handsome and dashing Li Ryuuren, who Nadeshiko had loved with all her heart at one time, before an unknown force separated them. So, was her father, Kinomoto Fujitaka the one her mother had been destined to be with? Or had he been only a second choice after Ryuuren? 

"Why are you out here, all alone, Sakura?" a smooth voice came from behind her. 

She jumped. "Oh! Hi Eron-kun…" 

"I'm sorry I'm not the one your were expecting," Eron murmured. 

"Hoe? What do you mean…" 

"You know who I'm talking about. Never mind… So, why do you always jump when I come near you?" Eron asked, leaning his chin against his hand. 

"I don't jump," Sakura protested. Eron reached out to put his hand on her shoulder. 

Despite her will, she cringed again. 

"See, you do jump," Eron told her. "Sorry, I'm not trying to corner you or anything. What are you doing here, all alone?" 

"What are you?" Sakura asked. 

"Admiring the stars," he replied. 

A little dryly, she replied, "There are no stars. The sky is overcast." 

Chuckling he said, "There's one shining on the porch." Seeing the surprised expression on Sakura face, he added, "Is what I should say. But, since I didn't come for romantic reasons, I'll admit I'm just feeling a little lonely because my little sis is hanging over your boyfriend at this moment." 

"Syaoran's nothing like that," Sakura replied. 

"Well, you two entered the contest together and you act the part," Eron pointed out. 

Sighing, Sakura said, "It's purely for the money prize if we win." 

"But you like him, don't you?" 

Sakura stammered for a denial, but she then sighed heavily, "Yes… I do." 

Eron's golden eyes glimmered. "Are you so truthful all the time?" 

"Not always," Sakura replied softly. 

"But if you are, I'd rather you weren't." Eron changed the subject. "So… what do you like so much about him?" 

"I don't know. I really don't know." 

"Sorry, I told you I'm not demanding answers or cornering you. Wait, isn't that them?" Eron asked, peering in front of them. Syaoran and Erika were taking a stroll on the path in front of the house. 

"Wow… your eyesight is almost as good as my brother's," Sakura murmured. She frowned. What was Syaoran doing with Erika? She realized that they looked good together. A striking twosome. They were walking towards the house. 

The two were within earshot now. Sakura could hear their conversation. 

"You're wonderful at playing violin, Syaoran," Erika said. "And you're so fast at running too! I really regret you didn't enter the contest with me. We surely would have won if we entered together." 

Sakura waited for Syaoran's answer. 

Grimly, Syaoran replied in his calm Syaoran-like voice, "But I wouldn't consider winning by using cheap, underhand tactics really winning. Such as switching sandcastles, coating log bridges with oil, malfunctioning the boulder mechanics program, gluing batons to the bottom of the pool, and putting _suntanning_ lotion into _sunblock_ bottles." Syaoran tossed the sunblock bottle at Erika, who caught in, shocked. 

So that explained the painful sunburn! 

"Well, guess you're quicker at figuring plots out than dear Sakura," Erika finally said in a nasty tone. 

"She does know. She's just being polite not mentioning it," Syaoran replied. 

"Oh?" 

"I'd rather lose fairly and knowing I tried my best. Losing is part of the game… and sometimes, losing can be winning if you keep an open mind and learn," Syaoran stated. He knew this better than anyone else. Sakura had taught so much to him when he first came to Japan. "For me, winning is not everything…" Then, he walked off into the house, leaving Erika with her mouth hanging open. 

For the first time, Erika noticed that her twin and Sakura were watching from the porch. "What are you staring at?" She flung the sunblock bottle at them and stalked into the house, slamming the door. 

Eron caught the bottle with one hand and muttered, "Does she realize this is actually expensive stuff from Paris? Aki will freak out when he finds out." Then to Sakura, he commented, "Well, I'm impressed. Syaoran's a little faster at catching on then I expected. I have to apologize that my twin sister is a little to used to having her own way." 

"Aren't you too?" Sakura asked quietly. 

Grinning slowly Eron replied, "I am, but I'm a little more _subtle_ about it." 

"Oh." Sakura got up and said, "Well, I think I better go sleep now. I have a feeling tomorrow will be a long day." 

"It will be full moon tomorrow," Eron commented, staring at the pale round moon above them. 

"I can see that." 

Then, softly, almost in a whisper, her murmured, "According to legends, werewolves are at their full power under the full moon. But once the moon disappears, they lose their power." 

Sakura's mind clicked.   
  


"Kero-chan, you can come out now," Sakura said, as she carried pudding into her private room in the summer estate. Everybody was still lounging, gossiping, and eating downstairs. 

"Pudding!" squealed Kero-chan. 

"Arf! Arf!" Wolfie-chan jumped out form under the bed and leaped onto her lap. Wolfie-chan wagged his tail agreeably, cuddling up to Sakura. 

"You know, that ugly dog really looks like the little wolf you embroidered for the Brat's Christmas present," Kero-chan observed. "The one you pondered over so hard whether to give him or not, last Christmas." 

"Wolfie-chan is not an ugly dog," Sakura protested. The puppy jumped up and knocked over Kero-chan, hogging the pudding for itself. This made Sakura chuckle. 

Then she heard a knock on the door. When she opened it, there was no one there. But on the floor, was a bottle of greenish gel. She picked it up. There was a little note in scrawly handwriting, which said, "Aloe vera soothes and treats sunburns. It's supposed to help." 

This made her smile. She called down the hallway, "Thanks Syaoran." 

"Whosaidit'sme," was the muffled answered from Syaoran's room. 

Sakura laughed. "Just an instinct." 

Then, Syaoran opened his room door. His amber eyes were serious. "One thing. You should tell me when you're going off to fight a dark force." 

"Ah! You… noticed…" Sakura sweat-dropped. She thought she slipped off discreetly before the talent show. So much for secrecy. 

"Of course I noticed. Do you take me for a fool? You promised that you'll always tell me when you're going to put yourself in danger. I can help, you know, because the dark forces are dangerous. Sometimes too dangerous for one person to handle." 

"Sorry…" Sakura murmured, blushing at Syaoran's sincerity. "Ah, and thanks for the aloe gel." 


	42. Chapter 35: It Must Rain First, Part II

_Uploader's Note: Due to uploading problems, (i.e. gibberish at the bottom of chapters), I have divided Chapter 35: It Must Rain First in to two parts. Sorry for the inconvenience. _

****** 

_The next day…_

"Wow, this is the first time I've been on a yacht," Sakura said, leaning over the railings of the boat, her wispy golden brown hair blowing in the morning breeze. 

The 10 couples who had passed Day One of the Pentathlon milled around on the sailing yacht, prepared for Day Two of the Best Couple Contest. The fourth event of the Pentathlon was the scavenger hunt. The scavenger hunt was to be held on a little island that was a 15 minute boat ride from the coast of Kusakou town. The goal of the scavenger hunt was to find a golden music box. There were five music boxes spread throughout the island, so technically, five couples could pass this event. However, it wouldn't be so easy because the music boxes were expertly hidden. So, only the couples who had the most skills, coordination, and ability to work together would be able to find it. 

Each couple had a map of the island with the approximate location where the five music boxes were hidden. They were assured that it was impossible to get lost on the island, since it was so small. Just in case, however, each couple was given a small firecracker to set off if something went wrong. 

"What an adorable island!" Chiharu exclaimed as they landed. 

"I hate nature," Erika mumbled for the thousandth time. She kicked her huge bag off the yacht. 

The MC stated from the deck of the boat, "Now, remember, you have until four'o'clock to find the golden box. The yacht will come pick you all up at this spot then. Again, I emphasize that it is impossible to get lost on this island; if you feel lost, you can walk in any direction and in a little while, you'll come to the shore. There is nothing dangerous on this island such as wild beasts or snakes. If you run into any problems, though you shouldn't have to, there is a supervisor from the Best Couple Contest, who is in the log cabin over there. (He pointed to the cabin a little way off from where the yacht had landed.) Well, good luck then! Keep an eye on the time and we will come pick you all up at four! When we return, we will have the finalists and the final event, the questionnaire will be held." With this, the yacht slowly sailed away. 

For a while, the ten couples stared blankly at the yacht fading into a distant speck across the ocean. Then, they lost no time in gathering their bags and clambering to find the music box. 

"So, where do you want to start?" Sakura asked, heaving up her bag full of utensils such as spades, shovels, the firecracker, water, sandwiches for lunch, and insect repellent. She had on a pretty rose pink swimming suit with jean shorts, and her hair was clipped up with a pin in the shape of a butterfly. 

"How exciting!" Tomoyo exclaimed, holding up her videocamera. Wolfie-chan jumped out of her arms and began to pull at Syaoran's shoelace. Syaoran kicked away the puppy, though quite gently. Tomoyo had received special permission to come on the island by saying that she had a special "project" where she had to videotape Sakura. But it helped that Tomoyo's mother's company was one of the sponsors of the Best Couple Contest, so she was allowed to go as long as she "made no interference." 

Examining the map carefully, Sakura traced the roads then stated, "Why don't we go to the opposite end of the island, where there won't be much people. There's a music box hidden somewhere around a big oak tree in the south of the island. 

"Let's go!" Tomoyo exclaimed. 

"Now, what are you doing here again?" Syaoran asked, staring blankly at the videocamera aimed towards him. 

****** 

Wiping the sweat from her brows, Chiharu said, slumping to the ground, "We'll never find the music box. It's already three." 

"Haha… maybe the music boxes ran away when they realized you were coming to hunt them down," Takashi commented. 

"How can you joke at a time like this?" Chiharu snapped. "You never take anything seriously. You're just a lazy, unmotivated, lying jerk! I'm tired of always having to look after you! You're going to get nowhere like that!" Angrily, she yanked herself up. "Forget this contest. Stupid of me to convince you to enter it in the first place." She stomped off. 

"Chiharu…" 

"Don't follow me. Go your own way. I'm sure you'll be much happier without stupid me tagging around and nagging and scolding you all the time." 

"Fine. Who said I'll follow you?" Takashi retorted. "I'm fed up with you; you and your constant nagging. I've had enough." 

For a moment, Chiharu halted. It was the first time Takashi had argued back. Then she continued to walk down the trail, without looking back. 

Frowning, Takashi kicked a tiny shrub. The whole shrub was knocked aside. There was a small hollow underneath. Something shiny caught his eyes. It was a golden music box. 

****** 

"How can it be so hard to find a single music box?" Sakura despaired, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Her hands were sore from shoveling a hole I meter deep into the ground. "I swear, the map marks that a music box should be near this oak tree." 

"Look up," Syaoran murmured. 

"Eh?" Slowly, Sakura stared up. For the first time, she noticed how tall the oak tree was. There something glimmering caught between the branches. "That's it! Syaoran, you're a genius! The music box was not hidden under the oak tree, it was hidden above it." 

"Uh… that's not what I meant, but… Well, we found it! I'll got up and get it," Syaoran said. 

"No, I'll get it." Sakura tossed her bag to the ground and took a firm grasp of the thick tree trunks then patiently began to climb to the top. Though she would never be an expert at it like Syaoran, she certainly had improved. When she reached the branch that the music box was perched on, she looked down at Syaoran. "Wait, you mean, you didn't see this? Then what did you mean by look up?" 

"I meant the sky. It looks like a storm's coming up," Syaoran called from below. 

"Hoe?" Sakura stared up at the sky from her high position. For the first time, she noticed the thick gray clouds which covered the sky. A water droplet plopped down on her nose. "Oh. Well, we found the music box. Let's go back to where the yacht will pick us up." 

Then, she heard a distant shattering scream. Quickly, she shimmied down the tree after tossing down the music box to Syaoran. 

"I'll go check it out," Sakura exclaimed, running into the woods, leaving Tomoyo still videotaping and Syaoran gaping. It was beginning to drizzle. 

"Since when did she become like that?" Syaoran asked. 

"There are certain times when Sakura has to have things done according to her way," Tomoyo replied calmly. 

****** 

Takashi frowned. He could have sworn he heard Chiharu's scream. Dropping his bag, he ran to the direction he heard it. 

"Ouch!" From the other direction, Sakura bumped into him. "Hoe! Oh! Sorry Yamazaki-kun!" 

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking." Taking Sakura's hand urgently, Takashi asked, "Did you see Chiharu by any chance?" 

"No. Isn't she with you?" Sakura asked. 

"Well… She got angry with me and walked off by herself, again. I should have stopped her. I just let her go. It's my fault." 

"It's all right. We'll find her. This is a small island, after all," Sakura reassured. It began to pour now, as if a hole had opened in the sky. "I'll go find her, okay?" 

"I'll go with you," Takashi said. 

"No, you should go to the log cabin. It's raining hard. And she might be there, you know," Sakura comforted, though she knew very well that it was not likely. 

"Sakura! Finally found you," Syaoran said, running up to her, his shirt pasted to his back, and his hair sopping with rain. "What were you thinking when you ran off like that? It's quarter to four now. Almost time to leave." 

"I'm so glad my videocamera is waterproof," Tomoyo murmured. "Wait, in this weather, I don't think it will be easy for the yacht to come pick us up." 

As if to back up her statement, a distant rumble of thunder echoed throughout the island. The dark, overcast sky zigzagged with bolts of lightening. Now, the thunder sounded nearer than ever. 

"Okay, Tomoyo-chan go check if the yacht has arrived, which is pretty unlikely, Yamazaki-kun go to the log cabin and ask the supervisor what's going to happen due to the weather if the yacht hasn't arrived, and Syaoran go around and try to gather the couples into the log cabin and make sure no one's missing," Sakura said, pushing away her wet bang from her eyes. "I'll go find Chiharu-chan and also tell any couples I bump into to go to the cabin." 

"I'll go with you," Syaoran said. 

"No, it's all right. There's no need for more than one person to have to go search; your job is to gather everyone into the log cabin." Sakura said in a reassuring, yet commanding air that everyone felt inclined to listen to. 

"Wait, take this," Tomoyo said, handing her a rose pink waterproof cloak with a hood. Then she whispered in her ear, "There's hidden camera's installed everywhere on this island. It's not a good idea to use any magic and stuff." 

Taking the cloak gratefully and putting it on, Sakura smiled and thanked her. Then she ran off. 

The rain was so thick, Sakura could hardly see one inch in front of her. The muddy ground made her slip more than once. It was impossible to feel for the dark force because the feeling of uneasiness cloaked the whole island since it was so small. Several times she bumped into various couples. They were worried that they missed the yacht back to Kusakou, and she told all of them to go to the cabin in the center of the island. She was pretty sure that he yacht couldn't pick them up due to the huge thunderstorm. Though she didn't know much about storms, she knew it was most dangerous to be in water if there was lightening. For the time being, it was best to at least have shelter from the rain.   


After circling the island for 30 minutes, she saw a blurry figure run towards her. It stopped in front of her. 

"Sakura-chan?" It was Chiharu. "Thank goodness… I thought…" 

"Chiharu-chan? You're safe," Sakura greeted. "Where were you? Takashi-kun was so worried." 

"Oh." Chiharu began to shiver. Her braids had unraveled and she was soaked. Sakura took off her cloak and gave it to her. Chiharu then said, "I thought you were a monster at first." 

"Eh?" 

"Didn't you see? There's something really unearthly on this island. A huge beast in the shape of a wolf," Chiharu whispered. 

"The Kusakou legendary werewolf?" Sakura questioned. 

Shaking her head, she replied, "I don't know. All I know is that I saw it few days ago, back in Kusakou. But it disappeared without doing much, when the Kaitou Magician saved me. But this time, it's in a mood for destruction." Chiharu fingered a long scratch mark on her arm. 

"Did you get hurt right now?" Sakura asked. 

"No. This is from a few days ago, when I got lost on the beach, back at Kusakou." 

"Well, come, let's go to the cabin and get shelter while it rains. I don't think the yacht will be able to pick us up anytime soon." Taking Chiharu's arm, she led her towards the shore, where the cabin was. Slowly, Chiharu began to relax. Sakura was pretty sure that the Dark Force had been targeting Chiharu for one reason or the other, and probably made her get in an argument with Takashi to single her out.   
  


The log cabin was quite small and could hardly fit all the people. The various couples lounged around on the couches, wooden stools, floor, and tables, lightly gossiping and munching on chips and snacks. Chiharu and Sakura were both greeted with towels to dry up with and hot chocolate in paper cups. 

"You're back," Tomoyo said, relieved. 

"Wait, where's Takashi?" Chiharu asked. 

"He went out again, in search for you," Tomoyo relied. 

"Why would he do something like that? That was stupid," Chiharu said, not because she was annoyed, but because she was touched. 

"Don't worry. He'll come back soon," Tomoyo reassured. 

"The yacht hasn't arrived yet?" Sakura asked. 

"Yeah. There was no supervisor waiting here, either. There was just an empty log cabin with no one in it. I called the coast a while ago, and they replied they'll send a yacht over to pick us up as soon as the storm ceases," Syaoran replied. "Though we don't know when that will be." 

"There's no supervisor, then?" Sakura said in dismay. 

"No. Apparently, there was a misunderstanding among the Contest board members, and the person who was supposed to wait here backed out at the last moment," Tomoyo answered. 

"So, is everyone here now?" Sakura began to count the various couples. Since there were 10 couples, there should be 20 people excluding Tomoyo. Counting herself, there was 17 in the cabin. "Wait. Three people are missing." 

"That must be Aki, Erika, and Takashi, who will be coming back soon," Tomoyo stated. 

They all waited in the cabin for half an hour. It was almost six. One of the girls began to sniffle. 

Her boyfriend asked her in exasperation, "What's the matter?" 

"W-what if we're stranded here forever?" she sobbed. 

"Don't be silly. The boat will come pick us up soon. Right?" the boy asked, uncertainly. 

Smiling reassuringly, Sakura replied, "Don't worry. It will come as soon as the storm stops. The raindrops pattered on the wooden rooftop. Someone had placed a bucket in one of the leaking places. There was no sign of the storm ceasing. In fact, there were sounds of crashing trees, signaling that a tree had been struck by lightening. Quite often, there were ghostly wailing sounds, sending shudders up everyone's spines. 

"I-I thought there were no wild animals or anything on this island," another girl cried. 

"Maybe it's a ghost," a boy suggested eerily. 

"I'll call the shore again," Syaoran said, walking to the telephone. He dialed the number and waited. After a while, he stated, "The line is dead." 

"What?" Sakura frowned, staring out the window. The gray waves were choppy and uneven, as if the ocean was raising a fury. If a boat were to come, which was unlikely, it would likely be tossed around and crash into the rocks on one side of the shore. 

"I'll try my cellphone." After trying, Syaoran shook his head, "I can't establish a connection." 

"Then we've lost all contact with people!" Chiharu exclaimed. For the first time, everyone was quiet, worry reflected in their various faces. There was a variety of adolescents there, ranging from 13 to 18 years old, coming from various districts of Japan, and having nothing in common except for the fact that they entered the same contest, competing for which one of them was the best teen couple of Japan. 

"Maybe we can signal with our firecrackers," someone suggested. 

"No, it won't be possible to see it through the clouds," Sakura reasoned. 

Everyone gazed up at Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo to take charge. Putting on a bright, encouraging smile, Sakura told them, "It's nothing to worry about, you guys. They'll send a boat over as soon as the thunderstorm stops, and it's quite safe here in this cabin. There's some food and drink here, and we can have cups of ramen if we get hungry." At that moment, the lights began to flicker on and off. The tenseness was thick in the room. But, the lights stayed on, to their relief. 

Sakura continued in a calm voice, "Hey, isn't it kind of like camping trip? I remember back in elementary, we had a trip by the beach side and had a courage test. The courage test was held in a cave, and there was a scary story about how years before, the students went inside the cave… but no one came out again. I was terrified of ghosts and such—but later on guess why no one who went in came out? It turned out there was another exit to the cave." 

They let out laughter at Sakura's sheepish story. Someone else began, "Hey, that reminds me of my school's courage testing trip. Ours was held in the mountains…" 

Soon, people began to relax and a bond began to form among all of them as they told various stories about themselves. Chiharu noted that if Takashi had been there, he would be in the center of the story telling. Relieved that everyone had forgotten the fact that they were stranded on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere for the moment, Sakura slipped out from the circle and walked to Syaoran who was fiddling with the radio. 

"The weather forecaster said that it is likely that this unusual storm will continue throughout the evening," Syaoran said, frowning. "Couldn't hear much before it tuned out." 

"Do you think we'll end up having to spend the night here?" Sakura asked quiety. 

"It's very probable." 

Biting her lips, Sakura continued to stare out the window. She didn't want to think how awful the situation truly was. 

"Sakura-chan," Chiharu murmured. "Takashi still didn't come back. He was gone for an hour now. Could something have happened to him?" 

"Thinking about it, Aki-kun and Erika-chan still didn't come here, either," Tomoyo commented. 

"I'll go find them," Sakura stated. 

"Let me go with you. It's because of me Takashi is in the rain," Chiharu pleaded. 

"No, Chiharu-chan. You should stay here. He might still come back any moment, and he'll be worried if you're not here, safe," Sakura said. "Trust me, I'll find him for you." If indeed her theory was right, it was definitely safer for Chiharu to stay with a large group of people. 

Finally, Chiharu relented. Slipping on her cloak, Sakura opened the cabin door. A blast of wind and rain greeted her. She slammed the door shut again; Sakura hadn't realized how bad the weather had gotten since she had been safe indoors. 

"I'll go," Syaoran said. "I don't mind thunderstorms. You stay here." 

At that moment the lights, which had been flicking on and off for the past hour completely turned off. 

Several girls screamed. 

"Wait, calm down. It's just a power failure," Syaoran shouted over the clamor. "Here, it's fine. There are candles here. We still can have light." He fumbled in the dark for candles inside the cabinet, thanking his powers which gave him extra sharp night vision. Finding several stumps of white candles, he quickly lighted them with and ofuda. No on could see him use one, anyway. 

Carefully, Sakura posted the candles in several places in the small cabin. Now, they could see each other with the merry little flickering of the candlelight. "See, it's kind of cozy, isn't it?" she pointed out. "I mean, how long has it been since we used candles? I'm sure the lights will come on in a little while. Till then, we can just pretend that it's like in the olden days, before electricity." 

People were soon absorbed in creating shadows on the wall with their fingers. While everyone was occupied, Sakura quietly slipped out the door, bracing for the ferocious storm. 

****** 

"Erika, I bet we're the only ones left on the island now," Aki complained, trudging wearily besides her. 

"How many times do I have to tell you? Boats can't go on water when there's a thunderstorm. Everyone probably will be waiting in the log cabin or something. And we're not going back until we find the music box. You want to win this contest or not?" Erika snapped. 

"As you want," Aki mumbled. "At least you have an umbrella. It was stupid of me to laugh when you packed one. Didn't know it will rain then." As he shuffled along in the mud, he stumbled over something. "Damn! Who left their bag in the middle of the road!" 

"Wait!" Erika peered over, pawing through the things in it. 

"Hey, that's Yamazaki-kun's bag. His name tag is on it," Aki pointed out. 

"That doesn't matter! He left the golden music box in it! How marvelous!" Erika slipped the music box out of the bag and tossed into her positions. "See! I was right in staying out here to find it!" 

"Hey, but we didn't find it. That's Yamazaki-kun's. We should return it to him," Aki protested. "That's really cheating." 

"Haven't we been cheating all the way?" Erika asked. "You wanna back out now?"   
  


Jogging down the road, Sakura spotted to figures. She called out, "Hey, you guys!" 

Peering through the pouring rain, Aki shouted upon recognition, "Sakura!" He ran to her so glad to see her. "You're still here? You didn't leave?" 

"The boat got delayed. We're all waiting in the log cabin," Sakura explained. 

"See, I told you," Erika muttered. 

"Y-you came out to find me?" Aki asked, with glistening eyes. "Sakura-chan!!!" 

"Hoe-e…" _He he, I guess even Aki-kun has enough of Erika,_ she thought. "Now, you and Erika go back to the cabin and dry up. Everyone will be waiting there." 

"How about you?" Aki asked. 

"I need to find Yamazaki-kun, then I'll go back, too. Just follow this road, then you'll reach the cabin." Then, Sakura continued to walk through the rain.   
  


Again, she felt an irking sensation. The island was mostly wilderness and the trees cast ghastly shadows in the dark. 

"I am not afraid of ghosts anymore," she stated out loud. Her voice echoed into the emptiness, casting eerie sounds. There was a rustling to her left. For a second, she could have seen two slit eyes glowing red, staring straight at her. When she looked again, it disappeared. Stifling a scream, she forced herself to continue deeper into the heart of the island where the trees were densest. She had the creepiest notion that she was being followed. Halting, she spun around in an attack position, trying to blink the rain out of her eyes. Being soaked in the cold rain, she was shivering uncontrollably. "Who's there?!" 

"Wait! Sakura, it's me," Chiharu stated. 

"Chiharu-chan? I thought…" Sakura trailed off. 

"I couldn't just wait back in the cabin… I said so many harsh things to Takashi. I felt so bad. So, I came to find him with you," Chiharu explained. 

"And I followed her 'cause it's dangerous for her to go by herself," Syaoran added. 

"You came here too?" Sakura demanded. Then she sighed. "Oh, all right." 

Again, the rustling of leaves came more distinct then ever. They ran to the direction. 

A large hunched over figure stared at them with crimson eyes, then fled from sight. They could now see someone lying on the ground. Sakura's hand flew to her mouth. She had been too late! Maybe the target had been Takashi! 

Chiharu screamed. "TAKASHI!!!" Takashi lay unconscious on the floor, a pool of water forming around him. His face was smeared with blood. "Oh my gosh, what happened. Takashi!" She bent down on the soaked dirt ground, kneeling over Takashi, sobbing hard. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean all the bad things I said to you. I'm so sorry. Don't die! Please don't die. Takashi, I care for you. Don't die." She placed a hand on his cold, wet face. "I love you, Takashi, I don't know what you think of me, and no matter what I've said or done, I still care for you… I always have. Did I ever tell you that?" Her teardrops, mixed with the rain fell onto his face. "Please, wake up. Tell me that you don't hate me." 

Takashi opened his bright hazels. "You really mean it?" 

For a moment, Chiharu stared, astounded. "Yes… Wait a minute… you're alive?" 

Laughing, Takashi sat up, his back dripping with dirt. "You really thought I was dead?" 

"B-but… You were lying so motionless… and blood everywhere…" Chiharu gaped. 

"Oh. This?" Takashi wiped his forehead. "It's the juice form some berries I found in the forest. Not real blood." 

Chiharu sniffled. "Then… You're fine?" 

Smiling teasingly, Takashi replied, "Of course I'm fine! I was just playing dead because this huge beast or monster of some sort was following me. It always works in the stories you know, and…" 

"You mean, you were just faking being dead when I was so worried? You just watched me blabbering nonsense?" Chiharu began to throttle Takashi again. 

"Ow! Ow!" Takashi protested. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to make you worried." 

Chiharu bit her lip. "—pid… Stupid! You know how much I worry! I—I thought you were dead! That was the meanest trick you ever played on me! I-I…" Chiharu's eyes streamed with tears. 

Staring in surprise, Takashi reached out and touched her face. "Did you really care this much for me?" He squeezed her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry to make you worry… but do you know how much your words meant to me? Even if I were really dead, I would have woken up, just to see your face when I heard the words. They meant all the world for me… Because I love you Chiharu. Did I ever say those words to you? I'm sorry to be such a disappointment. I'll try hard to become someone you can be proud of. I really will. I try, every day but it's so hard." 

"Idiot. I like you just the way you are," Chiharu murmured, pressing Takashi's hand to her cheek. 

Watching with misty eyes, Sakura sighed in relief. She smiled in genuine happiness for her two close friends. 

"Well, let's go back to the cabin now," Chiharu said. Glaring at Takashi, she said, "I still haven't forgiven you." Then she smiled. "But I'm not mad at you though." 

"Aren't you two coming back also?" Takashi asked as Sakura and Syaoran didn't follow them. 

"Ah—no… I have to take care of something…" Sakura said. 

"But it's not exactly safe out here," Takashi warned. Sakura could see that he was slightly limping. And the sleeves of his shirt had tears in it, and he had several nasty wounds in various places. She realized that he had been lying when he said that he was fine; he had been wounded by a dark force. But this time, he told a lie so that Chiharu wouldn't worry about him. For the first time, Sakura realized to what extent Takashi cared for Chiharu; he even endured the chance of anger, reproach, and throttling, just to keep Chiharu from worrying for him. 

"Come with us. It's better to travel in a big group," Chiharu said. 

"Well… you see… I…" Sakura stammered. She couldn't exactly tell her friend that she the important task of capturing a dark force. 

Then, Chiharu smiled. "It's okay. You don't have to explain to me. I know that you are not quite the same as the rest of us." 

"Y-you mean you know?" Sakura asked in surprise. 

"Just enough as a friend can observe. But it's okay. I won't ask anything more about it or try to find out. I'll just accept that you're different from the average person," Chiharu replied. 

"How long have you noticed?" Sakura questioned. 

"Let's see…" Chiharu glanced at Takashi, who nodded. "Around elementary school… When weird things happened in our neighborhoods." 

"Oh," Sakura murmured. And she had always tried to keep so discreet about things. It showed how clever she had been. 

"Well, stay safe and cautious. See you in a little while," Chiharu said, hooking arms with Takashi and walking away. Soon, those two faded off down the rainy road. 

"You can go back, too," Sakura told Syaoran. 

"I wouldn't go back, even if you asked me to," Syaoran replied. 

Sighing, Sakura stated, "How can I face the dark force when I can't even use any powers? Tomoyo told me that there's hidden cameras installed everywhere." 

Grinning grimly, Syaoran asked, "Have you forgotten that there was a power failure on this island? It is probable that the video camera system also went out along with the electricity and telephone." 

"Oh! Why didn't I think of that?" Sakura smacked her forehead. "So I worried for no reason." She held out the key that hung from her necklace. "Key that hides the power of stars. Show your true self to me. I, Sakura command you! Release!" 

Warily, she spun around. Syaoran was on her backside, keeping an eye out. 

"Come out and face us! Don't hurt anymore people!" Sakura demanded. 

Snarling, a bulky for emerged from the tree. At that moment, a lightening crashed and the creature's features were highlighted. 

Sakura gasped as she saw the sharp, hooked fangs and its claws spread out. As it slashed down its immense forearm at her, she ducked out of the way. The beast's teeth caught the hem of her cloak. When Sakura tugged, it ripped half of the cloak clean off. 

Quickly, it brought down its left forearm at her; she blocked with her staff, her arms trembling under the impact. Then, she noticed a now dirty and wrinkled light pink handkerchief knotted around its left leg. The neat bandage now cut tightly into its leg because it was meant for a smaller leg. Embroidered on it was S.K. Her initials. As she lost her grip on the staff, the monster knocked her aside, sending her sprawling in the mud. Its eyes blazed viciously. 

"No…" Sakura whispered in a cracked voice. "No… It can't be. Please, tell me it's no true…" She picked herself up from the puddle. 

"But you knew from before," Syaoran told her softly. 

Staring at her hands, she replied, "But I hoped with all my heart that I was mistaken. I hoped that it was just a coincidence that Wolfie-chan appeared in the town around the same time the 'legendary werewolf' did, and that it was just a coincidence that he had an injury on his leg in the same spot that the wolf was injured by me." 

"Deep in your heart, you still knew. And you still held out your hands to the stray puppy, when you knew it will turn on you eventually." 

The Wolf, growled, and prepared to leap on her, fangs bared. She remained completely still and beckoned, "Wolfie-chan." 

It seemed almost momentarily that the craziness escaped from its eyes, but the beast leaped at her all the same. 

"Shield!" Sakura called. A shield formed around her, preventing the Wolf from jumping on her. This continued for a while; the werewolf attacking her and Sakura dodging are using non-attack cards to avoid contact. 

Watching from the side, frustrated, Syaoran shouted, "You can't just continue this game of escaping. You won't get anywhere. Use an attack card!" He held out an ofuda. 

"No! Don't hurt him!" Sakura pleaded. At that moment, the Wolf managed to plunge its sharp claws into Sakura's shoulder. Pain was written on her pale face, yet she didn't conjure an attacking card to fight off. 

Heedless to Sakura's words, Syaoran slammed the flat of his sword onto a fire ofuda and sent it towards the beast's eyes. 

Howling, the Wolf backed up, glaring with hatred in its eyes. Behind him was lit the full moon, behind veils of rain clouds. 

"Are you all right?" Syaoran asked, grimacing at the sight of the red claw marks on her shoulder. 

"I told you not to hurt him," Sakura said. "Promise me you won't do anything!" 

"I can't promise that," Syaoran replied. Then he braced himself, holding out his sword. The Wolf renewed its attack, spreading its ferocious jaws. Clenching his sword hilt till his knuckle turned white, he took a deep breath. 

Catching onto his actions, Sakura shouted, "NO!" 

Heedless, as the vicious Wolf stood on its hind legs ready to tear its victim into shreds, Syaoran leaped up and plunged his sword into its heart. The Wolf let out a long, mournful wail. No blood streamed out. Instead, a black mist evaporated from the wound. For a second, the Wolf's eyes lost its fiery glow and reverted back into Wolfie-chan's soulful amber eyes, pained and sad. 

Sakura fell to her knees. "No… Why did you do that? Why? If we waited, if we waited until dawn, when the moon disappears, he would revert back to Wolfie-chan, and we could have found another way." 

"There was no other choice," Syaoran replied, strained. "You wouldn't have done it. So I had to." 

"There are many choices. There could have been many other ways," Sakura whispered, her hands trembling. 

"It's too late now. Seal it." 

Gently, Sakura reached up to stroke the beast's fur. It tried to snarl at her, yet had no more strength left. Holding out a card, she said, "Dream. Give Wolfie-chan dreams of happiness, love, and sunlight." At last, the Wolf shut its eyes. The black mist continued to evaporate from him. Finally, she held out her staff and commanded in a broken voice, "Spirit of the dark forces. I, Sakura, command you. Return to a new shape of contract! Sakura Card!" 

Slowly, the figure dissolved into the shape of a card. The Wolf Card drifted over and landed in Syaoran's hand, because he had destroyed it. 

In place of where the werewolf had stood, a piece of cloth drifted onto the mud. It had several rips in it. Gingerly, Sakura picked it up. She gasped. It was the wolf embroidery that she had given Syaoran for Christmas. The Dark Ones had used something of her own creation to turn against her in the form of a Dark Force, the Wolf. How had they gotten hands on it though? She remembered the endless hours of the night she had spent, toiling to finish it by Christmas. It was in a miserable state now. 

Dropping it to the ground, Sakura stepped on it and without looking back, Sakura walked away from the spot, back to the cabin. Her hair hung limply from the rain, and she tossed off the remains of her rose pink cloak. 

"I did what I had to do," Syaoran said, after her. He stared at the embroidery. The Dark Ones had used it against them. And that embroidery had been one of his most treasured possessions, since Sakura made it for him for Christmas. Now, it was hardly recognizable, smeared with mud and with several rips in it, the colorful floss of the embroidery coming undone. 

"I know," Sakura replied, without turning back. "But there could have been other ways. Now, Wolfie-chan is sealed forever as a monster. Werewolves lose their power without the moon. It might have taken more effort and chances, but if we waited until sunlight, things could have worked out. True, you did what you thought had to do. But with your mindset, you'll always be stuck between your mission and what is morally right. You can choose to always be dutifully accomplishing your mission." Sakura spun around and faced Syaoran with angry eyes, which flashed like green gems in the dark. "But I want to choose what is right! I wanted to save Wolfie-chan, but you destroyed him!" 

Syaoran watched Sakura walk away swiftly, fading into the bleary rain. It hurt him. It hurt him to have Sakura reproach him so. Yet, there was nothing he could do. Nothing but just watch her walk away. 

****** 

Biting her quivering lips, Sakura held back tears. She didn't want to be so harsh on Syaoran. He did what he had been inclined to do… Because she, herself, would never be able to destroy the werewolf, knowing it was Wolfie-chan. 

"You shouldn't have been so harsh on Syaoran," Tomoyo said as Sakura entered the cabin. The thunder had finally ceased, though rain was still pouring heavily. 

Sakura realized that her friend had been spying and videotaping again. Sighing, she replied, "I don't want to be harsh on him… I know he didn't mean harm. Half of me wants to forgive him and accept things just as it is. But the other half, the other half can't forgive him for not heeding my words and being so systematic and uncaring. So cold and harsh." 

"You're wrong about him being uncaring," Tomoyo said. "I don't know if you noticed, but I think he cared for Wolfie-chan even more than you did, though he didn't show it." 

"I guess, he remembered his dog from childhood," Sakura murmured. Then, she brightened. "Well, don't worry to much over it. It's over now, and there's nothing I can do about it. Seems like the electricity's back on!" 

"Yeah, it came on as soon as the thunderstorm ceased," Tomoyo replied. 

Yawning, Sakura asked, "What time is it?" There were people sprawled all over the floor and couches, fast asleep. 

"It's two AM now," Tomoyo replied. "Oh, I called the coast. They said that they tried sending a boat over earlier today, but it got damaged because of the storm. I told them that all of us are safe and here in the log cabin, and that we have enough food to go around. So, they said that they'll send another boat over as soon as the heavy rain ceases and it's safe for traveling. Mostly likely in one or two hours." 

"That's good," Sakura said. 

"And the final event of the contest will be delayed until tomorrow afternoon… wait a minute, I mean today. It's past midnight now, so…" Tomoyo trailed off. "Basically, there are four couples who found the music box, including you and Syaoran, and Erika and Aki, so you guys will be left for the final stage and compete to the end." 

Hearing this, Takashi turned to Chiharu and said, "I'm sorry. I found the music box, but then, I lost my bag which where I put it in." 

"It's all right," Chiharu replied. "I'll just glad that you're safe. The contest isn't that important to me anymore. There are other chances, as well." 

Then, Sakura's mind clicked. "Aha! I think I saw your bag, Yamazaki-kun! I didn't know it was yours then. Wait a second, okay?" 

She ran outside, down the road. Lying in a heap off the corner was a bag. Checking the bag tag, she made sure that it was Takashi's. It was. Then, she rummaged in the bag. As she guessed, the golden music box was gone. And she could guess who took it. Then, from her bag, she slipped out the music box she and Syaoran had found after such an exhausting search. Without a second thought, she tucked their music box into Takashi's bag, and smiled. Takashi wouldn't have to know, and Chiharu would be very happy to have the golden music box. Anyway, she couldn't continue the Best Couple Contest, not when she was so angry at Syaoran. Good-bye to all chances of winning the contest. 

"Exasperating, but I still can't help admiring your nobleness and loyalty to your friends," Syaoran commented. 

Gazing around, she searched for where he was. "Where are you?" 

"Look up," he replied. 

When she looked up, Sakura could see that Syaoran was way up in the tree branches. He was luminated by a pale aura. 

"What are you doing up there, when it's all wet?" Sakura asked in disbelief. 

"This." From his position way up in the tree, he dropped something down to her. 

Reaching out her hands, she caught it. She examined the intricate star design on a Sakura Card. Carefully, she turned it over and stared hard. "What is this?" 

"Can't you be more appreciative? Don't expect me to use any power for several days; I used it completely up for now, trying to convert that card." 

"Huh?" The image on the Wolf Card had changed from one of a ferocious werewolf into a wolf puppy very similar to Wolfie-chan. "What did you do?" 

"I converted it from being a card that uses the dark forces into a light force card," Syaroan replied. "It's no longer a "bad" card as you call it. Wolfie-chan is saved, in a sense. And I'm sure, you'll have more use for that card now." 

Sakura stared up at him. Though the tree branches cast a shadow over his face, Sakura could tell how tired and strained he was through his posture. She could also sense his aura was weaker than usual. Yet, he was smiling. 

"You went through all this trouble, just because of what I said?" she demanded. "I didn't mean for you to take it so literally. You can't change who you are." 

"Well, as long as you won't reproach me anymore, I'm satisfied," Syaoran replied. 

Her forest green eyes softened. "Thank you Syaoran… Can't you come down?" 

With an elaborate flip, Syaoran landed right in front of Sakura. 

"You're going to break you neck one day, doing that," Sakura scolded, picking up Takashi's bag. "And I still haven't forgiven you for you." 

"Well, I won't ask to be forgiven," Syaoran replied.   


  
Chiharu was delighted that Takashi had found the music box and thanked Sakura deeply for finding the Takashi's bag. 

"I'm surprised that no one stole the music box," Takashi commented. 

"He he… me too," Sakura said, sweat-dropping. Someone actually had, but no need for them to know. They would never know she had replaced their stolen one with hers. 

"What? You gave up your chances to win in the contest?!" Tomoyo hissed when Sakura told her what she did. 

Shaking her head, Sakura replied, "It's okay." 

Frowning, Syaoran said, "We can't just end things this way." 

Smiling, Sakura stated, "You're right. We can't just end things this way. There are other choices." With a new burst of energy, she exclaimed, "We can find the remaining one music box on this island!" 

"I called the coast again, a little while ago, and they said that they'll send a boat over by 4 AM," Tomoyo said. "Funny. They were supposed to pick us up at 4 PM, yesterday." 

"So, that gives us one hour to find the remaining music box," Sakura concluded.   
  


Quickly, Sakura crossed out all the places marked on the map, where the various couples had found the music box. The last one was hidden somewhere in the North side of the island, where the log cabin was. Lucky it was so near by. 

"I have a feeling this one will be the hardest on to find," Syaoran commented. 

Yawning, Sakura blinked around. "I'm really getting used to having sleepless nights." 

Since it was almost dawn, there was faint light, making it easier for them to see. 

"We don't have much time left," Sakura panicked. Then she had an inspiration. Glancing around her to make sure that there were no hidden cameras, she drew out a card. "Wolfie!" 

A light tan color puppy materialized in front of her. It barked joyously, and leaped into her arms. 

"You know, I always thought Wolfie-chan wasn't that good of a name," Sakura commented. "I'll name him Eagle." 

"Eh?" Syaoran muttered, "I don't think that's much better of a name." 

"Of course, his real name will be Vega, but his nickname will be Eagle-chan," Sakura concluded. 

Again, Syaoran grinned crookedly. "Eagle…" He patted the puppy's head. His eyes seemed to reflect on his past experience with that name. Sternly, he told the puppy, "Just because I converted you doesn't mean I like you." 

"Come on; you love Eagle-chan as much as I do!" Sakura teased. "Oh, and what I was trying to do. Eagle-chan, do you think it's possible to smell out the music box, somehow? I know it's a difficult task, but…" 

Wagging his tail, Eagle, began to sniff the ground. The two of them followed. They reached the shore of the island, and the puppy continued to sniff ahead. Finally, Eagle stopped, and began to bark. They were in front of log cabin once more. 

"No, Eagle-chan. I know there's four music boxes belonging to people inside, but the one remaining music box is the one we're looking for," Sakura explained gently. 

Taking her arm, Syaoran pointed up the log cabin. 

Her eyes followed to the rooftop. There, perched as bright as the sun on top of the log cabin was the fifth golden music box. Sakura slapped her forehead in disbelief. "It was there all along and no one bothered to take it? We went in and out of this house dozens of times. I can't believe it." 

"Well, there's a saying that the hardest thing to find is the one in the most obvious place," Syaoran replied. 

"Do we have to climb the roof?" Sakura asked hesitantly. "I don't think it will be able to hold our weight." 

"Maybe since it's so hard to get, is it called the most difficult to find," Syaoran replied." Then glancing around to see if no one was looking, he said quietly and inconspicuously, "Fuuka shou rai!" A gust of wind blew, knocking the music box off the roof and landing it safely into Sakura's hands. It was wet, yet still pretty. It had finally stopped raining then, and the sun had begun to rise. 

Raptured at the beauty of the island at done, Sakura stared up at the clearness of the sky. Then, she saw a beautiful double rainbow arch across the sky. Crimson, orange, yellow, green, blue, and violet colors vibrated beautifully. "Look!" Sakura exclaimed, tugging at Syaoran's sleeve. 

"Wow," Syaoran murmured. 

"Isn't it so beautiful?" Sakura asked, happily. "I better tell everyone." Bursting into the cabin, where most people were sleeping, she exclaimed, "Everyone, wake up! Wake up! There's a double rainbow!" 

"What's all the racket?" Erika asked crossly. 

"You guys, come outside. There's a rainbow…No two rainbows! It's so beautiful!" 

The groggy girls and boys stumbled outside and blinked at the radiant and colorful beauty that greeted them. 

"Wow… It really is beautiful," Chiharu murmured. 

The yacht had arrived and the twenty-one tired, yet cheerful teens filed on. 

When they reached back to Kusakou, it was obvious that all of them would take a nice, long nap. And then, in the afternoon, the fifth and final event of the Couple Pentathlon would be held. The final contest to determine who the best teen couple of Japan was out of the five couples who had found the golden music box. 

"Did you know that if you find the end of a rainbow, you will be able to find your greatest treasure?" Takashi asked, leaning against the railing of the boat. 

"Really?" Chiharu asked. 

"I wonder what my greatest treasure will be," Sakura pondered, staring at the rainbow wistfully.   


* * *

Wish-chan: Hehe... Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. First of all, I had so many essays to write, second of all, I rewrote this chapter over again, so... Hmm, bet you're disappointed that I held who the winner of the contest will be until next chapter. I decided, I'll like to nicely expand things out instead of cramming too many things into one chapter... And then, the story plot will move along. So, as many people predicted, Wolfie-chan was the Wolf card. And he was made from Sakura's embroidery of a wolf, for Christmas. How did Eron and Erika get their hands on it? When Tomoyo stopped by Syaoran's apartment to pick up clothes and stuff, they saw it and smuggled it. Because they knew Sakura made it for Syaoran and it was very precious. He he... it's a long contest, huh? A Pentathlon. I like the sound of it. That's why I had to rack my brain for five contests. Actually, I had more, but I cut them out... Let's see... I also elaborated on Chiharu and Takashi, also... Hehe... Oh, and didnt' you just know that the violin piece Nadeshiko composed will come up again? It's just my personal thought, but though Sakura is portrayed sometimes as dense and slow, I still think she is a really intelligent person. ^_^. Hmm, what a coincidence. S+S, Chiharu and Takashi, and Erika and Aki are all finalists... Hehe... The Best Couple Of Japan. 'BCOJ' will be determined through the last event, the questionaire. And, guess what the first question will be? It is "What does the golden music box symbolize?"   
Comments cherished at hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com.   
Visit my website for the newest chapters at www.geocities.com/wishluv. I have a new layout!!! 


	43. Chapter 36: For There To Be A Rainbow I

**Cha****pt****er ****36****: F****or**** T****he****re T****o Be**** A R****ain****bow**

  


"There's something about the ocean, which makes you just forget about everything else and the steady rhythm of the waves crashing upon the shore keeps you calm and serene," Sakura commented, as she sat on the smooth white sand. She had only gotten a few hours of sleep since they came back from the scavenger hunt island for she had been too nervous to sleep. Now, there was only one event left in the Best Couple Contest, to determine the winner._ I want to win this so much. At first, I didn't really care or even want to enter in the first place, but after all Syaoran and I have come through, I really want to win._

"Gosh, you should like a grandma," Miho said. "But it is true the ocean is very nice. Now, you better get up and go to the contest ground. It'll start soon. And I don't think Tomoyo would be very happy to know that you sat on the ground with her lovely new dress on." 

"It's okay," Tomoyo reassured. "I make all my clothes made to last; I learned after all those terrible dark forces, not to mention Clow Cards you faced, Sakura-chan. Look, there's someone swimming in the ocean! I thought everyone would be at the contest." 

"That looks familiar…" Squinting at the sea, Miho exclaimed, "That's Syaoran-kun! He must be crazy. The final event, the questionnaire will be starting soon, and he has the leisure to be swimming in the ocean?!" 

"Ah, knowing him, I think it's his way of calming down," Sakura said, laughing. "Don't worry." 

"I'm not worrying…" Miho murmured. "I'm more worried for you. Who knows what Erika might do next? I have a feeling she has a soft spot of the Small Wolf, but I'm not sure for you, Sakura." 

****** 

"And now, the final day of the Best Couple Contest awaits! Due to the unexpected delays yesterday, this contest was prolonged, however this last event of the Pentathlon, the questionnaire, will determine the Best Couple of Japan!" the MC announced. 

"This is it," Sakura whispered to Syaoran, who nodded. His hair was still slightly wet from taking a shower after swimming. 

When, she was about to walk up the stage, Syaoran called out, "Hey!" 

Sakura turned around questioningly, tilting her head questioningly. 

"Umm… I just wanted to stay. Well, it was nice getting to the finalist stage with you. I never thought we'd come this far in this contest. Yeah, and let's try our best till the end. But even if we don't win, let's remember we tried our best," Syaoran stammered. "Well, let's strive till the end. It would be cool to win. Not because of the prize money and all, but just because we got this far." 

"Huh?" It wasn't like Syaoran to say such things like this. His positive words touched something in her heart. Then, Sakura smiled brightly. "Okay. Let's try our best!"   
  


"Now, five finalist couples remain: Couple 5, Couple 7, Couple 18, Couple 19, and last but not least, Couple 20," the MC stated into the microphone. Each couple filed onto the stage. 

The large audience had gathered around an outdoor stage set by the beach side, the same stage used for the talent contest. They had either purchased tickets to watch or being friends or relatives of the couple, received special seats. On the side, a whole crowd of the actress Akagi Arima fans gathered. And facing them was a whole crowd of the horse racer, Tamemura Asuma cheered. One of the five judges of the contest had fallen ill, (the one who was supposed to be supervisor on the island during the scavenger hunt,) so Asuma took his place instead as a judge. 

"How do you think the couples will answer for the first question?" Asuma whispered to Arima, who sat beside him in the judging panel. 

"I'm not sure," she replied. "I guess it depends on the couples. But personally, I think it's really too difficult. You see, each of the five events of the Pentathlon tested the couples in some way. The castle building contest was for creativity. The couple obstacle course was for coordination and unity. The talent show was basically for the couple's talent and potential. The scavenger hunt was about persistence and capability. So, this question will be for the intellectual and the depth in thinking." 

"Oh." Asuma grinned. "Now, how did we ever pass the intellectual part back when we won the 'Best Couple of Japan' title? Didn't we just fumble through?" 

"Shut up. Now, let's get back to work. The questionnaire is about to begin," Arima hissed, acting busy organizing piles of paper, but holding back a grin. 

"How can you work with all that going on?" Asuma asked, indicating the stampede of Arima's male fans, holding up big posters with "I LOVE AKAGI ARIMA!" Putting on a slightly angry expression, he said, "I'm jealous, you know." 

"Well, they can have a screaming contest with your fans, Tamemura-san. Humph, I envy both of you; I don't know if the size of the contest audience is bigger or your crowd of fans," said another judge, quite dryly, pointing out the flock of girls holding banners with "TAMEMURA ASUMA ROCKS!!!"   
  


"Why am I more scared about the questionnaire than being stranded on an island with a werewolf, in the middle of a storm?" Sakura asked, leaning to Syaoran from his chair. 

"Maybe because actions comes from instinct, but words come through the mind," Syaoran replied. "It seems like we're going through an awful amount of trouble to win the prize money." Cracking his knuckles, he said, "Strange, I'd rather face a dark force that answer a few questions. Is it possible a human can be more afraid of words than of power?" 

"Yes. Don't you know that public speaking is feared more than death according to statistics?" Sakura asked. "But then again, it can't be that bad, can it?" She sounded rather uncertain as she gripped her knees tightly with her hands. 

"Each couple has found a golden music box and has brought it with them, in sign that they have passed the scavenger hunt," the MC began, raising his voice over the crowd. "You may have been asked why you had to find it. Well, the first question is, 'What does the golden music box stand for?' State briefly how you found the music box on the island, also. After the five couples have given their answers, the judges will choose the three best answers for the couples to continue on to the final round of questions. You have five minutes to come up with an answer." 

The five remaining couples out of twenty sat in clusters on chairs set on the stage, with the MC in the center. Each couple had a microphone in front of them. 

For the first four minutes, Sakura and Syaoran stared at the music box blankly. 

"Isn't this unfair?" Sakura asked. "What kind of question is 'What does the golden music box stand for?' Is there supposed to be an answer?" 

"I guess, we have to interpret an answer or something," Syaoran mumbled. "Something that this music box can represent. Not literally, but more of applying outside knowledge to answer the question… I don't know." 

Observantly, Sakura inspected the golden music box for signs of clue. In broad daylight, she noticed that the music box wasn't all that pretty. Back on the island, it was too hectic to notice the details and she had thought it was just a miracle that they found the gold glimmering treasure. Now, she saw the music box was badly scratched and the golden paint was peeling off the rough wood. Overall, it looked hastily and poorly made. "Well, I admit, I am lost. What in the world could it mean? After all the trouble we went through, it's a pity that we might be eliminated because we can't answer this question." 

"Time!" the MC called. "Now, each couple will give a answer. We will go in numerical order. Couple 5!" 

"Oh no," Sakura groaned. They hadn't come up with an answer yet. At least they were going last. Nervously, fiddling with the golden music box, she opened the lid. 

For their answer, Couple 5 muttered something about gold being their favorite color because it was pretty and shiny and all, mumbling something unintelligible. However, Couple 7 gave a decent answer, or so it seemed in Sakura's ears, though she had no clue what they were talking about. 

It came to Erika and Aki's turn. Clearing his throat and taking the mike, Aki began in a frank voice, shrugging, "Well, honestly, this music box means nothing to Erika and me, besides the fact that it was the means of passing the scavenger hunt. I mean, why should it? It's just an object that we didn't even know existed several days ago. But, I guess, if we were to win the contest, it certainly will mean a whole lot to us." 

A low murmur ran through the audience. The judges nodded, and scribbled something on their pads. Sakura noted that though she didn't know whether it was a correct answer or not, at least they had given a truthful, confident answer. It might not have been so good to be last to answer the question, because all the possible answers were being taken. 

"And, how did you two find the music box?" the MC asked. 

"Uh…" Aki turned to Erika. "Well, it was raining and it was truly awful but Erika insisted on finding it…" 

"And somehow we did find it. It was practically lying around," Erika ended. No need to point out that it _was_ lying around and they found it on the ground. It was Takashi's in the first place, though lucky for them, he had lost it. 

Next was Couple 19's turn. Glancing at Chiharu, Takashi took the mike with his usual Takashi expression, and asked, "Do you know the story of Pandora's Box?" Everyone who knew him dropped head over heels at the beginning of yet another one of Takashi's stories, including his classmates watching the contest on TV from back at home. "Really, I'm not making it up this time. According to Greek mythology, Pandora, the first woman was created and sent to Earth by Zeus, the king of gods. Pandora, her name meaning 'all gifts' was given many gifts such as beauty and talent and music, and…" 

Nudging him, Chiharu whispered, "Get on with it." 

"Pandora was also given a gift of a beautiful box. She was warned not to open it, yet because of her curiosity, she opened it. From inside, all kinds of evils escaped into the world, to plague mankind. However, amidst all the evil, there was one good thing, and that was 'Hope.'" Takashi paused for a moment. "The reason I'm telling this story is because whenever I see a box, especially one in a sad state as this, I think of that story. I found this box purely by chance when I kicked a shrub because Chiharu got mad at me again. Then I lost by bag with the music box in it, but it was found again. And besides that, I found out that Chiharu didn't hate me after all. In fact, she might like me more than I ever hoped or deserved. " 

"Don't get _too_ hopeful," Chiharu stated. 

This produced the intended chuckle from the judges. 

Takashi continued, "And that signifies, that no matter how bad things get, there is one good thing, like amidst all the evils in Pandora's box, there was a ray of Hope. Hope asks for nothing, Hope always shines when all else is dark. Hope is the one thing that keeps us going through all hardships. It is Hope that keeps me after Chiharu." 

There was deep comprehending silence among the judges. Sakura noted that Takashi's answer was clearly the best. Hope. Yet, it was the one thing that always kept her going, no matter what. She marveled at how wise and deep Takashi sounded. Then, she came to the disturbing realization that it was her turn. With trembling hands, she took the microphone. "Ah… I…" 

"So, where did you two find the music box?" the MC prompted. 

"Umm… on top of the tree branches," Sakura said. 

"On the roof of the log cabin," Syaoran said, simultaneously. 

They glanced at each other in dismay. Of course, they couldn't tell the truth about the complicated situation on the island. 

Laughing sheepishly, Sakura corrected, "What I meant was, on the roof top which was made out of logs. You know. Kind of like tree branches… Ah…" 

The MC tapped his foot impatiently. Crossing her legs, Erika smirked. 

Something in Sakura's mind clicked as she caught Erika's cool gaze. Taking a deep breath, she spoke into the microphone. "Before the fourth event, the scavenger hunt, I wondered why we were supposed to find the golden music box. Was it a random object or did it have any meaning to it? Back on the island, it didn't matter to me more or less what the golden music box was or what it looked like. It was part of an obstacle to overcome. As I examined it more carefully in daylight, I found that the gold paint was peeling and it was either badly damaged or poorly made. That was that. And then, I opened the music box. I was surprised, for inside, it was truly beautiful." 

Gently opening the lid of the music box, Sakura held it out for the judges and the audience to see. The inside was covered with rich velvet and in the center was a delicate miniature golden ballerina turning to the tinkling music of Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake. Then, her voice sounding firmer, Sakura continued, "What I learned long ago was never to judge something by appearance. It is true that first impression can bias your opinion. Yet, it is import to always keep an open mind and see deeper within. There may be things that you might never know if you don't take the trouble to take one step further and look beneath the icy glacier, beneath the deceiving exterior. Why is this so important to me?" Wistfully, Sakura gazed at the graceful ballerina figurine twirling in the music box. "Back in fourth grade, a new exchange student came into my school. And from the beginning, we were… well we were less than friends." 

"More like rivals," Syaoran interjected in a mumble. 

Laughing, Sakura corrected, "Okay, rivals, though I don't really like that word. Well, I might have never gotten to know the deep, caring person inside if I had been turned away with one glance. Yet, there was something beneath his harsh words and cold expression, something which made me reach out. And had I walked away without looking deeper, I would never have found a true and dependable friend. I don't yet know much about the ways of the world. But I know of pain, I know of anger, I know of happiness, I know of sadness. I know the secrets and the inner self each person carries within their hearts. Whoever made this music box must have a reason for making the outside so crude and uncared for, but decorated the inside so elaborately. Because of its design, many people who take one glance at it and scoff it away. I can't say I know why the music box was made that way other than for the maker to see how many people bother to look inside, to see the true image inside." 

Abruptly, Sakura stopped speaking. Her flow of thoughts had ended, and she sat down back on her chair. She felt her face turning furiously red. Had she said the right things? What if she was completely off track? Did she make any sense at all? 

But that didn't matter. What was important was that she actually took the risk of answering and making a fool of herself. 

The MC continued, "Well, that concludes the first question. Judges have 15 minutes to decide on the three couples who pass."   
  


After a few minutes, the judges finally came to a conclusion. Nodding their heads, the first judge stood up and began, "After a hard decision, the five judges had finally come to a consensus. All five couples did superbly and should congratulate themselves for making it this far through all the challenges presented in the Couple Pentathlon. We do admit that the question 'What does the music box symbolize' was a very difficult question and was more of a test of intellectual than a right or wrong answer. Now, the three finalists of the Best Couple Contest are…" 

There was a drum roll. 

The judge continued, "Couple 18, for the most truthful answer." Erika and Aki gave each other a thumbs up. 

"Couple 19 for the most creative answer." Chiharu squealed, throwing her arms around Takashi. 

"And…" The three remaining couples crossed their fingers. 

_Please say couple 20_, Sakura prayed, tightly shutting her eyes. 

"Couple 20 for the most… _insightful_ answer! In fact, the only couple who actually bothered to open the music box and look inside!" the Judge finally answers. "As the pointed out, though the music box may not seem like much, inside it is very beautiful and elaborate. It is no wonder because in fact, it was designed by the famous artist who currently lives in New York, Shing-san. We had the honor of him designing the music box for the contest. It was he who also made the question for his own whim, as he puts it. And, the five couples who found the music box may keep it as a souvenir from the contest. Anything designed by the great Shing-san will be very valuable. In fact, you can auction it off at a high price, but most of you probably will prefer to keep it." 

Clapping with joy, Sakura and Syaoran gave each other a high five. 

"Your answer was really great," Syaoran told her. "I don't know how you came up with it." 

"I thought I was making a fool of myself, though," Sakura admitted. "Actually, I had a hint. Long ago, I remember my mother had a music box. I remember it played the tune Swan Lake when I opened it. Most mothers keep jewelry in a treasure box. Yet, she kept nothing inside it, except an old envelope. I never got to see what was inside it… After all, I was only three then. Yet, she once told me she had kept her most valuable treasure in it. And I asked, what was that most valuable treasure. She replied that it was gone and no longer important. I think I can figure out what is now, as I piece together clues." 

"Most valuable treasure?" Syaoran murmured. 

"I think it must have been the sapphire ring," Sakura concluded. "The one your father gave her, years ago. She gave it back to him when he left. And I'm pretty sure Shing-san made that beautiful music box for mother, long ago, since they were friends back then. The inside design is similar to this one, also," Sakura said. "Hey, do you mind if I keep the music box?" 

"Sure, keep it. What will I do with a music box?" 

"Keep your most valuable treasure it, maybe," Sakura said, laughing. "What ever it may be." 

"Nah, don't think it will fit in it," Syaoran replied. "What ever it may be…" 

****** 

After the dejected Couple 5 and 7 walked off the stage, the MC stated, "How ironical! All three remaining couples come from the same school, same grade! And they are consecutive number of each other. Couple 18, 19, 20. Now, we will head into the final climatic stage of the contest. The intriguing question and answer time! The judges will take turn asking various questions to the three remaining couples, some directed too all of them, some directed to singe couples. So the best to answer the questions honestly and without intimidation. Good luck!" 

"I think I'll have nightmares with that MC in it," Sakura muttered. To her horror, her voice was caught in the microphone set up in between her and Syaoran, and echoed loudly throughout the stage. Luckily, the MC laughed it off with good humor. 

The tension on the stage was evident. Sakura's eyes flickered from Chiharu to Erika. What were they thinking? What were they feeling at this moment? Were they as nervous as she was? 

"Well, my question is directed to the guys of each couple," the first judge said. "Actually, it might have been one of your contest application questions. Guys, what do you like best about your girlfriends?" 

First, it was Aki's turn. Without any hesitation, he stated, "Well, isn't it obvious? Erika is just the most beautiful girl ever! Her gorgeous eyes, beautiful smile, glossy hair." 

The audience oohed. 

Without blinking an eye, (if he opened it in the first place) Takashi answered, "Chiharu's honesty and ability to say her mind to me directly." 

Then, it came to Syaoran turn. He stared blankly at the mike in a pause that the other two guys didn't have. 

Jokingly, the MC asked, "So, Li-san, is it that there's too many good things about Kinomoto-san to decide from, or is it that you can't think of any? So, what do you like best about her?" 

Casting her eyes down, Sakura waited for his answer. Her heart pounded. 

Finally, Syaoran looked straight out at the judges and answered in a steady voice, "I don't know." 

Every fell of their seats, Sakura included. 

He continued, "I mean really don't know. I don't know if it was the smile, the truthful eyes, the determination, the stubbornness, or maybe none of these at all. However, I heard that in real love, there is no reason to love a person. You just do." His amber eyes were bright in the sunlight. 

The judges murmured among themselves forever scribbling on their notepads. 

Even though she hadn't answered the question, Sakura's heart was still fluttering. When Eron has asked her what she liked so much about Syaoran, she had also replied that she didn't know. Laughing nervously, she murmured to Syaoran when he sat down, "An interesting answer, considering you don't really like me… I mean, it's not exactly lying because you said you don't know the real reason why you love a person, who ever that is…" 

"What are you trying to say?" Syaoran asked, frowning. 

"Never mind." _What's wrong with me? Sakura asked herself. Why do I have such a fuzzy, happy feeling, as well as a queer sadness?_   
  
  


After the tension of the first question, the next few questions flowed easily. Some were directed to individual couples, some to all three. 

"This is directed to all couples, how did you each meet?" the next judge questioned. "Couple 20 can start this time." 

"Well, we met first in 4th grade?" Syaoran glanced at Sakura. "I was a new transfer student from Hong Kong. I think we met first when I was introduced to her class and I sat behind her. Or no… I saw her before my first day in school, but I don't think she saw me then…" 

"Wait, I think I first saw you in a dream," Sakura murmured. Then she mentally hit herself in the head. There was no need to say that she had prophetic dreams. "No, wait a minute, if we get technical, isn't it back when we were three, when your father came to visit my mother? You probably don't remember though…" She said this half to herself, and half to Syaoran. Not to the audience. 

Laughing, the MC declared, "Couple 20 certainly has trouble getting the details straight. We'll have to be satisfied that they either met as three year olds, classmates, or maybe in a dream. Couple 18?" 

"We met last year when Aki was in basketball practice and I was in cheerleading. He saved me from being hit be a basketball," Erika stated. 

"What a romantic beginning," the MC declared. 

Sakura mumbled, "She's making that up. _Aki_ was the one who hit Erika with a basketball." 

From the seat across, Chiharu heard this and smothered a giggle. 

When Couple 19's turn came, Takashi said, "Chiharu and I were classmates since kindergarten. But the first time I got to know her was one day when I was five. Everyone was crowded around me, bullying and calling me a liar. I was too cowardly to do anything. Then, one person came to stick up for me. One little girl with pigtails who stamped her foot down hard and defended me. It was a strange feeling. There I was, crouched in a corner, and the friendliest, brightest smiled person bent over me and lent me a hand. And her name was Mihara Chiharu. We became friends ever since then." 

From Takashi's side, Chiharu looked up, slightly surprised. "You mean, you still remember that? I thought you've long forgotten it…" 

"Of course I remember, silly. It's my most cherished memory." 

"I didn't know…" Chiharu turned slightly misty eyed. 

"Then, Couple 19, when was your first kiss?" a judge asked. 

This made Chiharu blush pink and stammer, "Well, umm… You see…" 

Takashi interjected, "Does the one back in kindergarten count? It was shortly after I got to know Chiharu. Right away, I proposed to her and kissed her on the cheek. Pretty quick starter, eh?" 

The MC chuckled. 

"Couple 18, what does appearance play in your relationship?" the Arima asked from the judging panel. 

Smiling prettily, Erika replied, "Why, good appearance does help, but it's only a minor part. After all, there are more important things besides looks; the inside is more important, as dear Sakura put it." 

The judges jotted notes into their pads. 

The next judge asked, "This question is directed to Couple 20. You have written in your contest application that you have leading roles in your school's production, 'Star-Crossed,' an alternate version of Romeo and Juliet. It is known that the theme of fate holds a vital role in this play. What is your perception of fate in life and your relationship?" 

Everyone winced. It was an awfully difficult question. Arima glared at the judge who asked it. 

Syaoran replied gravely, "I don't want to believe in fate, because as long as I'm alive, I want to believe that I have complete control over my life. I don't want to be some puppet controlled by destiny; I want to believe that in my life, I make my choices and the things that happen are a consequence of my actions, not because they were meant to be that way. For, my life is my life." 

"As for me," Sakura began. "I still wonder is something things in life are meant to be. Why did my mother have to die? Was that fate, after all? My brother has a belief that there is no such thing as chance, that everything indeed is already destined. Yet, like Syaoran, I want to have control over my life and make my choices. Were Romeo and Juliet separated because of fate and their destiny written in the stars? Was death really the only choice? Couldn't there have been another alternative? When I was young, I used to think Romeo and Juliet was a hopelessly romantic tale, as any girl would. Yet, now I want to rebel against it; I hate feeling helpless. I want to have a firm grasp of my own life."   
  


"Wow, they answered really well," Rika awed, leaning from her seat in the audience. 

"Of course I would have expected less no less from them," Tomoyo replied, as she zoomed her videocamera to Sakura's face, which was red from effort. 

"All three couples are doing really well," Miho commented. "It's going to be a really tight call. Hehe… I think the questionnaire is the most fun part of the contest." 

"Cruel thing to say," Eron clucked.   
  


Clearing his throat to get attention, the MC stated, "The judges will like a ten minute break. As we can see, all contestants are doing superbly and it will really be a tight call." 

The viewers all began to talk at once among themselves. 

"I'm routing for Couple 18. They looks stunning together, and they sound so confident," one girl stated. 

"Nah, they seem kinda phony to me. I like Couple 19. I feel like I can relate to them, somehow," her friend replied. 

"I don't know. Those two couples are good… But there's something about Couple 20… I can't name it, but there's something about those two which just strikes me. I can't express it in words," a third person commented. "I keep on wishing things work out for them."   


Tomoyo, Rika, Miho, and Eron greeted the three contestant couples in backstage. 

"You guys are all doing great!" Tomoyo said. 

"Yeah, Syaoran, you were marvelous at answering the questions. I loved how you gave that MC a silent but deadly glare, ho ho ho…" Miho stated. 

"Whew, this is more tiring than anything I expected," Sakura said, wiping the sweat off her brows because all the lighting made the summer day even hotter. "This is as bad as when I had that modeling contract back in New York." 

"Worse," Syaoran mumbled. "At least we didn't have to talk then. All we had to do was smile when we were told to and remember not to blink at the camera." 

From behind them popped out the young, ingenious photographer, Mike Kant, who had traveled all the way from New York to take pictures of Arima and Asuma for the Armani Fall Collection. "You were great!!! I knew I made the right choice when I picked you two out back in New York! Are you sure you don't want come back and sign another modeling contract?"   
  
"No thank you," Syaoran and Sakura said, hastily. 

"Ah, it's a pity. Well, if you change your mind…" Mike sighed.   
  


"You don't look so confident anymore, little sister," Eron murmured to Erika, off at the corner. 

Glaring with bright gold-hazel eyes, Erika hissed, "Well, I had been expecting to win much sooner. If you did carry out our plan well enough, the Wolf should have gotten rid of Takashi and Chiharu, not to mention Sakura. Then, the coast would have been clear for me to win. If I had known how poorly you would carry the plan out, I would never have bothered to steal that silly embroidery of the wolf that Sakura made for Syaoran." 

Meanwhile, Sakura began to fume as she overheard the conversation. So, the reason why Takashi and Chiharu had been targeted by the Wolf was to eliminate them from the contest! How cheap! There was no way she would ever let Erika win. 

"Shh… Speak more quietly," Eron whispered to Erika, pressing his finger to his lips. "The problem was that the Wolf was a creation of Sakura's pure heart, therefore it would never grow that powerful, no matter how fierce it was. We created a dark force from the embroidery that she made, and even though it had some advantages, Sakura still would have the greatest power over it since she made it. The Phantom is different, because it is a derivation from human fear and loathing," Eron replied. "But, that is that. Well good luck in the contest, Erika. If by any chance you lose, it won't be because of a lack of trying. But remember, being truthful will get you further towards your goal than lying." 

"I hate when you talk in riddles," Erika said. 

"Riddles? Riddles…" Eron grinned, fingering a necklace with a black gem, which was shaped like an eye with a red pupil. "I was rather bored..."   
  


"Break over!!!" the MC called, clapping his hands to attract attention back onto the stage. "Now, we shall continue with the couple questionnaire!!!" 

"What has one voice and has four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, three legs in the evening?" was the next question from the judge. 

"What?" Everyone stared with questioning eyes. 

"Ah!" Takashi snapped his fingers. "Men. Crawls on four legs when they are a baby. Walks on two legs as grown men. Three legs when a man grows old and uses a cane." 

"Very good," the head judge said. "Then, answer the next one. Thirty white horses on a red hill. First they tramp, then they chomp, then they stand still. What is this?" the judge said. 

There was a complete silence on the stage. 

Tilting her head, Chiharu whispered, "Is there something wrong with the judge? The questions are suddenly… very strange." 

"I know this riddle, too," Takashi said. "Teeth. The answer's teeth." 

"Ah, I guess it is too easy. A harder one, then. "I slay the greatest men, I destroy the tallest mountain, I dry the deepest ocean, no one can fight against me. What am I?" the judge said, his voice smooth and hypnotizing. 

It seemed as if the rest of the world was blocked off, with only the judge and the three couples on stage existing. 

"There's something terribly wrong," Sakura whispered. She focused her eyes. Now that she looked carefully, she could see a dim outline of a sphinx-like figure powering over the judge and asking the riddles. No wonder! "I think it's another dark force, strange as it is. Is it possible that the Dark Ones sent out a force so soon after the last one?" 

"Yeah. But we can't do anything 'cause we're on stage. It's being televised, also. I hate it when such things happen," Syaoran replied. "Just answer the riddle, somehow. We can't let the audience suspect anything, and continue with the flow of the questionnaire." 

"Let's see… Slay the greatest men, destroy the tallest mountain, dry the deepest ocean… umm… I get it! Time!" she called out. "Time destroys even the most powerful in the end and nothing can fight against time." 

"Impressive," the Riddle said, channeling its voice through the judge replied. "How about the next one? Runs all day and never walks. Often murmurs, never talks; it has a bed and never sleeps; it was a mouth and never eats." 

"What?" Aki gawked. 

"That's easy," Takashi stated. "It's river." 

"Wow, you're good at this," Chiharu said, admiringly. 

"Now, a really hard one. Throw a stone into a lake; it never reaches the bottom. Look at your reflection; nothing is seen. Cry your heart out; tears don't fall. Give your soul; face betrayal." 

This one left everyone really blank. The judge said, "Well, if you can't answer this one, none of you are fit to win this contest." 

"What?!" Erika shrieked. "Aki! Do something! Aren't you editor of the school newspaper?" 

"Well, journalism has nothing to do with riddles!" Aki replied hotly. 

Then, Erika stared at the judge and frowned. The gem on her necklace was glowing. Her eyes flickered to Eron, who sat in the front row of the audience, radiating a faint golden aura, only visible to her eyes. _'Eron, don't tell me this is your doing. I can't believe you sent out a Dark Force when it affects your own twin! You're jeopardizing my chances of winning.'_

_'Apologies, sister. I completely forgot. I just wanted a little… amusement,'_ Eron replied into her mind. Then, he smiled innocently as he always did when Erika was mad at him. _'I'll tell you the answer to that riddle. It's "love." '_

"How can it be love?" Erika muttered out loud. 

_'It's the pain of love. Love only results in suffering. Love betrays you in the end. Love leaves no tears. Love leaves you empty. Love leads you astray.'_ Eron cast his eyes away from the stage. 

Simultaneously, Syaoran replied to the Riddler, "I solved the riddle. It's love. '_Throw a stone into a lake; it never reaches the bottom.'_ It is love which leads you astray, never reaching your goal. _'Look at your reflection; nothing is seen.'_ Love ends up leaving you empty, with no more identity. '_Cry your heart out; tears don't fall._' Love leaves no more tears, no more emotions left. '_Give your soul; face betrayal._' In the end, love betrays you, leaving you with nothing." 

"Very true, smart one. Very true." The Dark Force in shape of a sphinx grinned. 

This left Erika surprised. How could Syaoran figure this out? 

"How can such a dismal description be love?" Sakura exclaimed. "I don't believe it. Love isn't something that in the end just leaves you with pain and sorrow. It is a valuable emotion that leaves beautiful memories." 

"Ah is that so?" the Riddle asked. "Your friend doesn't seem to think so." 

"You're mistaken about that," Syaoran replied. "It is only the foolish who loses themselves because of love." Then he muttered, "And only the foolish and inexperienced would come up with such a stupid riddle." 

"WHAT?!" the sphinx like figure contorted in rage. It dropped control over the judge, taking its real form and prepared to leap on the center stage. Then, it restrained itself. "It is not time, yet. I will see you again when the moon has risen." 

At that moment, it contorted and then disappeared. Sakura and Syaoran, the only ones who saw it, blinked. 

"Next time," Eron murmured. "Next time I will use the Riddle. Not right now… I can't risk things in front of such a large audience. But am I foolish and inexperienced? I have seen so much, yet seen nothing." 

Placing her face close to Eron's, Miho tilted her head questioningly, her smoke gray eyes bemused. 

"Eh? What?" Eron demanded. 

Laughing, Miho asked, "Do you always talk to yourself? If you do, it's a very strange habit." 

"No!" Eron replied. Then, he gained his composure, putting on his charming grin. "No, Miho-san. You must be mistaken for I never talk to myself." 

"Liar," Miho said flatly. "You're a really weird, crooked, and plotting, liar too," Miho pointed out. "No offense, though." 

With each weakness, Eron slid further and further off his chair. 

Tomoyo giggled. "Eron-kun can't face the harsh facts." 

Eron laughed. "I'm used to being told I'm perfect." 

"Too much compliments and it will go to your head," Miho said. "My brother used to be perfect to. I used to envy him so much. He used to be class president and head of his grade. Maybe he was too perfect, that's why he was taken from stupid little me. He must have grown tired of looking after his bratty little sister." 

"I don't like anything less than perfect," Eron murmured. He was the careful planner, while Erika went more by impulse. That was the difference between the twins. "Tell me, Miho-san, where is your brother now?" 

"I don't know," Miho replied softly. 

"Shouldn't he have always stayed by you and looked after his little sister? He betrayed you. You must hate him," Eron said softly. "Betrayal is the greatest of sins, and betrayal of friends, let alone blood is the most unforgivable crime. More unforgivable than…" 

"There you go, talking to yourself again," Miho said, forcing a smile. Yet, her hands were trembling.   


****** 

Meanwhile, the contest continued as if nothing had happened in between when the Riddle took control. 

"How strange," Sakura murmured. "The Riddle came and disappeared. I'm glad it didn't cause any trouble to the people, yet I just hate it when I let a force escape. But, I think it was really hurt by your last comment, calling it stupid." 

"Ah, well, at least it won't bother us for the time being. Of course, it will come back again, later," Syaoran said.   
  


"Finally, we are coming to a close to this thrilling challenge. This will be the last and final question before the judges decide on the Best Couple," the MC stated. "Judge Tamemura Asuma will address the question to the three couples." 

"Now, the final question is an easy and simple one," Asuma said. "It is simply: Why did you enter this contest and what motivates you to take the challenge to claim the Best Couple of Japan title? Couple 19 may go first this time." 

"Huh?" Chiharu twiddled her fingers together. "Well… Actually, I was the one who really wanted to enter this contest. I practically forced Takashi to enter with. But, I really wanted to enter, whether we won or not. I never thought we would make it this far, either. The truth is, though Takashi and I might have been going out since kindergarten, technically, I'm not very truthful to him in my feelings. And in return, he doesn't really show his inner side to me anymore. I thought this might be a chance to make a turning point in our relationship. Somehow, I thought this might bring us closer. We understand everything about each other, except for the matters of the heart. That's all. I don't think we are the best couple in Japan. But, I don't think there is quite another couple who has an unbreakable relationship like us, either." 

For a moment, Takashi took in all of Chiharu's words. He never knew Chiharu's intentions. Then, taking a deep breath, Takashi began in a grave tone. "I didn't know of Chiharu's intentions until now. Had I known, I would have made things easier for both of us. Yet, she is wrong about forcing me to enter this contest. Contrary to that, I was secretly glad. My parents divorced when I was four, and she was the only one who believed in my when I stated that my mother would come back to me someday. When I was lost and lonely, Chiharu was the one who always stood beside me, filling out the missing spot in my life with her openness. And she is all I ever needed. Now that I am older, I know that my mother will not come back to me. I gave away such childish dreams. Yet, when I entered this contest, I knew if there was a chance Chiharu and I won, we would become famous. We would be able to have a part in a big movie production. Plus, this contest is broadcasted in TV. So, I had the faintest hope that my mother might be out in the audience somewhere, maybe catch me on TV, maybe hear about me from others, and I want her to know this. She may have left me, but I'm not lonely or lost anymore, because I have Chiharu. The girl I gave all my heart to when she reached out for me, ten years ago. I may seem impartial on the outside, but inside, I have pain and despair, which was healed by someone as precious as my mother, Chiharu. I'm happy now." Takashi broke off, his face pale, and his hazel eyes glistening. Then, he smiled a tight, but brave smile. It was probably the longest serious speech he had given in a while. 

Everyone was staring at him, all feeling something in their hearts stirring. One or two judges dabbed their eyes with handkerchiefs. 

Then, Takashi laughed sheepishly. "There, I said it. The first time I ever did something to be proud of." 

Chiharu through her arms around his neck, not in the usual throttling position, but squeezed in a tight hug. "Silly, you should have told me before. I would never have been so harsh on you if I had known." 

Then, the audience began a thunderous applause and cheering. It took a while for them to quiet down. A certain woman in the back of the audience dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief, smiling with sorrow and pride. Quietly, she left the chair and walked back to her car, unnoticed, except by Takashi who had a clear view of the audience on stage. He stared at the woman with raven hair tied back neatly. For a brief second, their eyes met, across the distance. He smiled. For a second, she stared, before her stiff expression melted into a soft smile.   
  


"Okay, Couple 20's turn," the MC cut in. 

Biting her lips, Sakura thought, _I never knew. All these years, I've been a classmate of Takashi, and I never knew about him… And I admire those two. They do have a bond stronger than can be expressed. They are different from the average couples walking in the streets, dating, arguing, laughing. Out of all the couples who entered the contest, they really deserve to win. They truly are a good couple._

Standing and taking the mike, Sakura shot a look at Syaoran with bright emerald eyes. Slowly, he nodded, gazing back with solemn amber eyes. 

Taking a deep breath, Sakura began, "Some couples entered this contest to prove that they indeed are the best teen couple to the rest of the world. Some entered for the challenge. Some entered because it would be a fun experience in their relationship. However, Syaoran and I entered this contest for no other reason than wanting to win the contest money." A gasp rang through the audience. "Our friends forced us to apply in the first place. That's it. We entered for the sake of the money, not because we deserve to be the best teen couple. What does the best couple mean? I myself don't know, so there's no way that Syaoran and I can actually take that title. Everyone has different standards and expectations. People say love that is hard to get is the most rewarding, others say love is destined for your soul mate. Yet, in our case, Syaoran and I are not even real couples. We just entered the contest together that's all. Of course, we are really good friends, but other than that, we don't even deserve to stand against the true couples. Unlike Chiharu and Takashi, we don't have a real reason to win this contest. We are inferior as a couple in every way. But, one thing that's true is that this contest has been a valuable experience for both of us, and I think we found out more about each other through this contest, working together, answering truthfully, than ever before. Thank you." Sakura sat, down taking a deep breath, trying to keep her chin up. Syaoran put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

There was a loud murmur among the audience. 

Miho hissed, "How can Sakura reply like that? The only reason she entered the contest was for the money? She and my dear Syaoran aren't even couples?! That was plain stupid, after all the trouble the went through!" 

"Wow, but they really tricked me throughout the contest… I still don't understand. Things were going so well for them, why did they give their chance of winning up? We wouldn't have known the difference," Rika interjected. 

"No, don't you see? She gave up her chance to win for her Chiharu's sake. For her close friends. It was really noble in her part. I respect her all the more now," Tomoyo stated. "There's something deeper in their relationship than merely being a 'couple' or 'going out with each other.' 

"I don't understand what you mean," the Miho replied. "I mean, if she was going to back out when they were this close to winning first prize (she held out her forefinger and thumb) I should have taken her place!" 

"I didn't think you would understand. It's hard for most people to grasp," Tomoyo replied Miho who fuming in the seat next to her.   
  


Hanging her head, Sakura said, "I'm sorry Syaoran. I ruined all our chances for winning." 

Patting her shoulder, Syaoran replied, "No. You did the right thing. It was a courageous and right thing to do. I'm really proud of you." 

"Are they crazy? How can they give up their chance to win, completely?" Aki whispered to Erika. "I mean, it's good that we have one less rival, but… Well, we can win now!" 

Slowly, Erika shook her head. "I know when I am defeated. I don't want to worm my way into first prize." 

"What are you talking about? You went through all the trouble; you wanted to win even more than I did!" Aki exclaimed. "We can make a touching speech, and we will win!" He snapped. "That simple. You know we're better than Yamazaki and Mihara." 

"Ahem," the MC cleared his throat to gain attention. "Now, ah, Couple 18, what is your reason in entering this contest?" 

Flashing a smile, Erika spoke into the mike to the judges, "I never took this contest seriously, and it was all a game for me. A fun game. I'm used to winning. But, once in a while, I accept defeat, and I walk away from it." With a swirl of her skirt, Erika walked off the stage, leaving Aki gaping.   
  


Already, the judges were baffled enough. 

"I've never heard of such a thing," the head judge stated. "I've been in this business for fifteen years, and I've never seen finalist couples who walk away from first prize!" 

"Well, maybe it's time for something new," Arima mused.   
  


"So, you didn't win, after all," Eron said, as Erika plopped in the seat next to him, followed by a rather astounded Aki. "And for the first time, you told the truth, and you even accepted defeat." 

With bright golden eyes, Erika replied, "Syaoran told me that you can learn more from losing. So, I'm trying it out." 

"What did you learn?" Eron asked, grinning crookedly. 

"I have no idea," Erika replied, smiling back. "You know me better than I know myself. So, don't bother asking." Turning to Aki, she said, "Well, I'm sorry you didn't win the contest. You wanted to star in the movie with your sister and stuff." 

"I did," Aki replied. "But I don't think I can stand against Takashi or even Syaoran after all. Somehow, after we walked off the stage, my mind seems clearer. Like you, I'm used to winning. To you it might always be a game. But for me, it is different. In ways, I have to prove myself. My older sister, Arima, was always popular and perfect. She wins trophies in horse riding, she's an idol in society, a talented, growing movie star. My eldest brother graduated from an Ivy League university in the States—MIT. He's working for the government right now in a top secret project. Then, there's me. Akagi Tomaki… the black sheep of the family, the one who doesn't take life seriously, plays around, slacks off… And I try so hard to prove myself, one way or the other." Aki gazed up at the stage. "It was really decent of Sakura to give up her very likely possibility of winning the contest for her friends sake. I really admire her sense of chivalry… Thinking about it, it was pretty decent of you, too. I never expected you would walk away from first prize like that." 

Rather in shock, Erika stated in a careless tone, "What an insult! I didn't give up my spot to be generous. I just got tired of the contest, that's all." 

Ruffling her hair, Eron smiled. "That's my little sis. Afraid to show a soft spot." 

"I mean it!" Erika protested.   
  


Soon after the chaos, the MC stated, "Now, the judges will announce the winner of the 15th Annual Best Teen Couple Contest." There was a drum roll. "Couple 19, Yamazaki Takashi and Mihara Chiharu from Tomoeda! Congratulations on earning the "Best Couple of Japan" title. You will receive your price money in check, and receive information about the new Akagi Arima movie, soon." 

As the spotlight surrounded her, Chiharu's eyes glistened as she burst into tears. "I—I never even dreamed…" 

"Good job, you two really captured the true spirit of a couple… Friends before love, lasting through all hardships, understanding each other without words," the MC said, handing them a bouquet and a certificate. 

There was a thunderous applause and cameras flashed in all directions. Reporters crowded around them. 

"And, that could have been me," Erika sighed, half wistfully.   


"I'm glad, so glad for Chiharu," Sakura said. "I did want to win, but it's much more meaningful for Chiharu and Yamazaki-kun." Yet behind her hardy words, she reflected slight rue. Though she didn't regret her actions, a part of her still wondered what it would have been like to win the Best Couple Contest with Syaoran. It was like a dream that she and Syaoran had entered such a contest. It would have been beyond a dream if they had won. But she gave up that dream for a better cause.   
  


"One last thing," the MC interrupted. "The judges will also like to give an honorary mention to Couple 20, Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura. Not only have we been awed with them in the talent contest in Event 3, but we have received reports from various people of how these two took responsibility to maintain order in the regretful incident of the scavenger hunt island. This showed impressing leadership and control coming from two teens. These two have also shed an inner light on all of us, though they claim that they are not a couple. If they are not, then in all means, we wish them the best of luck in whatever way in the future and present to them this certificate and honorary mention prize, made on the spot today." 

"Hoe?" Sakura was baffled. The spotlight flashed on her and Syaoran. The sound of the audience whistling and clapping echoed throughout the beach. 

Arima, representing the five judges walked up onto the stage and presented a bouquet, and a gift certificate. "You two were really great, also, no matter how you claim that you guys don't deserve honor." 

"T-thank you," Sakura stammered, her eyes growing misty. 

Chiharu flung her arms around Sakura, half crushing the bouquets. "Thank you Sakura. It was all because of you that all this happened. I would have never won without your support. I was so sure you and Li-kun would win." 

"No, you and Yamazaki-kun won through your own potential, not any other reason. You two really deserve to be the Best Couple of Japan," Sakura replied. 

"Wow, can you believe it! Takashi and I will be able to have a short segment in Akagi Arima's new upcoming movie. Wow! Of course it won't be big, but it's amazing! And the prize money! It's more than all my allowance added up." Chiharu smiled. "But most of all, I'm so glad for Takashi. He said he's sure his mother is smiling for him at this moment. I never, ever saw him cry since kindergarten, but I swear I saw something glistening in his eyes." 

Squeezing her friend's hand, Sakura smiled a smile worth more than all the words. It was one of the rare, pure smiles, which reflected the innocent good will buried deep in all human heart. 

"Marvelous shot!" Tomoyo stated as she videotaped. "What a beautiful conclusion to the Best Couple Contest!" Though she was slightly disappointed that Syaoran and Sakura did not win first prize, that still didn't crush her spirit. "But there's still next year, and the year after that to win the contest! Let's see, next year, we will have to try a different aspect. Design no. 374 will be a nice dress for Sakura-chan, and I can make a matching outfit for Syaoran. A nice green material to bring out her eye color." 

"Hoe-e!" Sakura fell head over heels. "Tomoyo-chan, I don't think I can go through the chaos all over again." 

"No way any one's making me do that again!" Syaoran proclaimed. "It's all over now!" 

"Oh, not quite over yet," Eron said, his honey colored eyes glimmered. "There's the ending party on the yacht tonight. Lots can happen yet." 

****** 

_That evening, on the yacht…_

"Wow, I never imagined that the concluding party will be even more hectic than the contest," Tomoyo commented. "Not that I complain. But I can hardly move around with my video camera. Sakura-chan, aren't you going to come inside, to the party?" 

"In a while," Sakura said, leaning against the railing on deck, staring out into the black sapphire sea. The blasting of music and partying blended with the lapping of the waves on the side of the ship as it slowly cruised around the coast of Kusakou. 

"Remember that evening party in New York?" Miho asked. 

"There was a party?" Sakura asked, blankly. "Oh, there was." Back then, she had been so occupied trying to track down a dark force… no, three dark forces; the Stalker, the Explosive, and the Invisible, she hardly remembered anything else. Except the fireworks that she watched at the end… with Syaoran. 

"You should go inside. They're gonna call for the Best Couple Contest winner to come up and make a speech," Arima said as she stepped out onto the deck. She was wearing a gorgeous white long dress which fluttered in the sea breeze. 

"I'm sorry Arima-san. Syaoran and I didn't win," Sakura said. "You must be disappointed." 

"Nah. It was the other way around. I'm really proud of you two." Arima cast her luminous violet eyes down. "In ways, seeing you two up on the stage reminded me of myself and Asuma. Did I tell you why we entered the contest? I forced him to, because I wanted to have even a minor in an upcoming movie. Asuma and I weren't couples then, but I asked him to enter the contest with me because he was my best friend and the only person I would be comfortable with. And he agreed, as long as I did his homework for him for two months." 

"Two months!" Sakura exclaimed. "How harsh!" 

Laughing, Arima said, "Yeah, but he was impressed with the money we received, so he forgot about the deal. Somehow, we won. We weren't even true couples. At least you and Syaoran were truthful were about it. At that time, I didn't even feel guilty. The Best Couple Contest was the launch of my career into the world of the media and cameras. And I don't regret it. I did what I thought was right, back then." 

"I'm glad to hear you say that," Sakura said. "I really envy you Arima-san. It's so strange. In movies, TV shows, and interviews, you seem so beautiful and distant. Yet, in real life, you're so… normal, like a mentor or an older sister." 

Patting Sakura's head, Arima said, "I always wanted a little sister, you see. Plus, You're Kinomoto Nadeshiko's daughter; my absolute dream model. And you need an older female to give you advise and such. I mean, it's good you have a cool older brother and all, but there are some things you can only confide to a female." 

Sakura nodded knowingly. 

"I'm sure you would have much preferred a little sister to your bratty little brother," Aki interrupted. 

"Aww, I love my little brother, too, even if he's a pain in the neck, sometimes," Arima said, pinching Aki's cheeks. 

"Oww… I'm not a baby any more, you know. Humph, I know you're secretly ecstatic that I didn't win the contest," Aki pointed out. 

"Of course not!" Arima blinked innocently, crossing her fingers. 

Scanning the deck of the ship, Sakura murmured, "Wow… This is a nice yacht… It'll be fun to travel on it some time…" 

Taking Sakura's hand, Aki exclaimed, "You can travel with me any time~ After all, this is my yacht!" 

Pulling Aki's ear, Arima corrected, "Wrong, it's Asuma and my yacht. We bought it together with our own money from horse racing prize money when we graduated high school. But we're so busy, we don't have time to ride it often. So, we agreed to hold the Best Couple Contest last party on it." 

"Same thing," Aki grumbled. "Your money is my money, my family's money is my money and my money is my money." 

"You greedy animal," Arima scolded. 

"Wow…" Sakura awed. "Tamemura-san and Arima-san are amazing… they make enough money to by yachts on their own… and they're still in college. They can ride it whenever they want to…" 

Arima sighed, "Ah, vacation's going by so fast. Asuma is going to fly to England for the next horse race the day after tomorrow… I can't go because I start filming for my next movie in a few days. And then, school's going to start again… I didn't do any summer assignments! Plus, I have tons of make-up work for missing a month of school because of a shooting in Paris." 

"What a busy life…" everyone thought. 

"Where's Syaoran?" Miho asked, suddenly. "I want to dance with him! He promised me, earlier this evening." 

"I have no idea," Sakura replied, scanning the deck of the ship. Syaoran agreed to dance with Miho?! That couldn't be possible… Syaoran disliked social events… Yet, then again, he had dance with Erika before, though never with herself. 

"You know, it's required for the winning couple of the contest to lead to slow dance," Arima said. Her eyes glinted mischievously. "And the honorary ones should dance, too." 

"Wha-what?" Sakura blushed furiously red… Dance with Syaoran! 

"Wow, you're face us as red as your shoulders from the sunburn," Miho said. 

"You guys go in, first. I'll go find Syaoran," Sakura said. Briskly, she walked down the ship; she hoped it would take a long time to find him on the yacht.   
  


Slowly, Sakura leaned against the railing and stared up into the starry night sky. Her few days in the seaside town had been hectic, filled with excitement, and fun for the most part. It would soon come to an end, when they all returned home the day after tomorrow. Besides the few trying moments when she faced the Wolf, she had enjoyed herself in a carefree way; the first time in quite a while. The hectic life during the concert helped her forget about all the stressful problems back at home, and concentrate about becoming more truthful about herself. 

She felt someone tugging at her rose colored, sleeveless dress. Gazing down, Sakura was surprised to see a little boy. "What is it?" she asked bending down on her knees. 

"I was right! It is you! You are my hero," the boy said. "You saved me from the werewolf, few days ago. Remember? I wanted to thank you." 

"Huh? Oh!" Sakura exclaimed, sweat dropping. It must be the boy the Wolf had been attacking during the Talent Show. She was pretty sure that she had used the Erase card on his memory. Yet, he still remembered? "Thank you," she replied. She couldn't think of anything better to say. 

"Are you an angel?" the boy asked. 

"No." Smiling, Sakura asked, "What makes you ask that?" 

"I was scared and I prayed for someone to come save me, and you suddenly appeared from nowhere, and saved me from the monster." The boy's eyes glistened. "It was like a movie! Was it magic? Mommy told me there was no such thing as magic… but I believe in it now." 

"Ah…" Sakura sweat dropped.   
  
"Oh, I remember why I came to find you. Someone told me to find someone wearing a pink dress and tell… And tell you…" the boy stared at his hands, puzzled. "Let's see… something about… dark? Danger? Trouble… The dark force… Sorry! I don't remember. I'm really sorry. He was in a real hurry…" 

"It's all right. Do you remember what he looked like?" Sakura asked gently. 

"Oh, he was really tall… brown hair… the person who was in the contest with you," the boy replied. "You two were great! But why aren't you going out?" 

"Hahaha… It's a complicated story…" Sakura placed a hand on the little boy's shoulder. Kids these days were so advanced. "Thanks for telling me. You should go back inside, where all the people are, okay? It's safer there." 

"Yes," the boy replied, still with awe brimming in his voice.   
  


"Where in the world is Syaoran?" Sakura grumbled as she passed through the various rooms in the ship. "He could have at least told me where he is." From her necklace she slipped out her key. 

"Key that hides the power of stars. Show your true self to me. I, Sakura command you. Release!" 

Purely out of instinct, she walked towards the lowest deck of the ship, her staff held out. Absent-mindedly, she entered the first door. 

"Syaoran?" she asked, fumbling for the light switches. 

"You finally came!" Syaoran exclaimed. He was standing against the wall, his finger plugged into a hole. 

"What are you doing here? "Sakura questioned. "You look awfully uncomfortable." 

"Blocking the hole in the side of the ship with my finger. I can't move, or else, the yacht is going to start leaking," Syaoran answered. 

Shaking her head, Sakura said, "Wait a minute. I don't understand." 

"The ship. There's a hole in it. The ocean water will start to flow in if I take my finger out," Syaoran explained in plain language. "I knew something bad will happen. Remember the Riddle told us that it will come again 'when the moon rises?' It put a hole in the yacht." 

"HOE!!! THE SHIP IS GOING TO SINK!!!" Sakura shrieked. 

"Like the Vikings, like the Maine, like Lusitania, like Titanic," the Riddle stated, grinning wickedly. 

"It was your doing!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"It was a bet. I had to answer the riddle correctly. And I lost." Syaoran hung his head down. "But, I had no idea what: 'Ring around the roses, a pocket full of posies, ashes, ashes, we all fall down,' was!" 

"That's a nursery rhyme!" Sakura stated. 

"I know! But nobody told me nursery rhymes when I was a kid, nor did they explains its meaning to me." Syaoran sighed. 

In a challenging tone, Sakura furrowed her eyebrows down and stated to the Riddle, "I'll answer your riddle. It's the plague. The Black Death from the Middle Ages." 

"Smart, very smart. One may take a lucky road and find the way out of the entangled forest, while the other way and fall into a puddle," the Riddle answered. "The Black Death was merciless, taking one, taking many, without any distinction as to child, woman, man, noble or peasant." 

"How that nursery rhyme mean the plague?" Syaoran asked, puzzled and half in amazement. "You're really good at this, aren't you?" 

"No… I was just lucky," Sakura replied. "Besides, onii-chan is majoring in the medical field (and minoring in chemistry) so I know a little bit about those kinda stuff." To the Riddle, she demanded, "Now, block the hole in the ship up again!" 

"Ah, too late, for time runs only one way. Though you search for the path already taken, it is impossible to undo what is already done," the Riddle replied. 

"Can't you talk normally?" Sakura asked. "I hate puzzles. I'm going to seal you now, if you don't mind." 

"Nobody can seal the great Sphinx, until they have posed an unsolvable riddle from their fruitful minds, that even the ingenious Riddler cannot answer," the Riddle said. 

"Hoe-e, can you repeat that please?" Sakura asked. 

"Listen carefully the first time, for some words are said only once. Use your five senses wisely, for you will regret it when you can't," the Riddle said, rather vexed. 

Hastily, Syaoran explained, "I think it's trying to say that you cannot seal the Riddle until you make your own riddle and challenge the Riddle with it. And if the Riddle cannot answer it, you will then be able to seal the Riddle into a card." 

"I've never heard such a strange thing before," Sakura mumbled. 

"Remember the Clow Cards? Some of them could be sealed in only a special way, for example the Mirror, in which you had to say its name. I guess the Riddle is a special dark force in which you have to outsmart it," Syaoran replied. 

Shaking its head, the Riddle said, "Poor Little Wolf's most valuable treasure, is quite so clueless and all the more unknowing. 'Look at your reflection in the mirror,' says the Wolf. 'That is what I want the most.' And in return, the Cherry Blossom gives him a mirror for a present!" 

Syaoran glared at the Riddle, clearly understanding its subtle hinting. 

"Oh ho ho…" came a laughter from the door. 

Tomoyo entered, followed by Miho. 

"You took forever so we came to find you," Miho said. "You missed out Mihara-san and Yamazaki-san's speech." 

"There's a dark force?" Tomoyo asked. "It's so soon after the last one; less than 24 hours..." 

"Silly chasers of rainbows, humans are. Always chasing, never finding. What's the point of following the rainbow's end, only to fall off a cliff?" the Riddle continued. It was one of the few dark forces that could talk, and was very talkative. 

"Is that another riddle?" Sakura asked. "Well, I have to seal the dark force, so I better think of a riddle. Sitting down on a chair, Sakura began to rack her brains for a new riddle to challenge the Dark Force with. "I bet Eriol would be good at this." 

"I know," Tomoyo replied, laughing. "He and the Riddle will get along fine." 

"What a funny looking thing," Miho said, examining the new dark force. 

A wicked smile curved upon the lion-headed sphinx. The Riddle stated, "The one with a thousand faces, took black wings and left his little sister. Does she feel sorrow or pain? Anger and confusion? Betrayal? Across the widest ocean and beyond the highest mountain, search in vain. Search in vain for her lost brother, for she will never find him by looking. He may be far, he may be near, he may be everywhere. Stare at the mirror to find out the truth. But look for him all she wants, for he will never be her same dear brother again. Doesn't she know? Things can never return to the way they used to be." 

Her heart beating rapidly, Miho demanded, "Do you know where my brother is? Tell me, please!" 

"I may know," the Riddle replied smugly. 

Angrily, Miho drew out a key from her pocket. "Key that hides the power of the Earth. Show your true self to me. I, Miho, command you. Release!" Immediately, a red staff appeared in her hands. 

"You have a staff, too?" Syaoran exclaimed. "I thought only Eriol and Sakura…" 

Then, Miho sweat dropped at the mention of Eriol's name. "Oops… I promised Eriol not to use any magic while I'm in Japan." 

Patting Miho's shoulder sympathetically, Sakura said, "After I seal the Riddle, I'll make it tell you where your brother is … That is, after I can challenge it with a riddle that it can't solve." And, she continued to think. 

Meanwhile, Syaoran stood waiting, still sticking his finger into the hole in the side of the ship. "I don't think I can stay in this position for much longer," he mumbled. He sighed. If only he had some more of his powers left. For the moment, his powers were still weak from converting the Wolf from a dark force into a light one. At this rate, it would take at least a few days to return to his original power level, and it didn't help that the Li clan sword was back in Hong Kong. He wondered what the Elders wanted to do with it. He hated feeling powerless. 

"What a great way to spend a party," Miho grumbled. 

"I know, isn't it?" Tomoyo asked. "Video taping Sakura thinking! That's the best thing I can ask for." 

****** 

"I wonder where Sakura-chan and the others are," Rika pondered. 

"They're missing out the great party," Chiharu said, ruefully. 

"Erika, dance with me!" Aki said, escaping the chain of many girls from the contest. Most of their boyfriends were sending poisonous glare at Aki's direction. 

"Ah, just wait a second okay?" Erika's keen eyes flitted across the bustling dance floor. She spotted Eron in the corner, sipping a glass of punch in an elegant way only he could achieve. 

Stomping up to her twin, Erika hissed, "Why did you send the Riddle to make a hole in this ship?! Are you crazy? We're in it, if you stopped to think!" 

Raising an eyebrow, Eron just smiled lazily, infuriating Erika even more. 

****** 

"When one takes too long, I get too bored. Till next time, cherry blossom, if we do meet again," the Riddle said. "Think of a riddle till next time, and I will postpone the date of challenge. Till then, watch out for waves of immense gravity and waves of invisibility, for the tides of the moon are pulling." It then disappeared. 

"Hoe! Wait! I have to seal you!" Sakura exclaimed. Then she sighed. "Well, I'm kinda relieved though. I can't think of a riddle at all. Well, that's fine. Let's go up to the deck now!" 

"Wait!" Syaoran interrupted. 

"I know. It's not good to leave dark forces unsealed. I still didn't seal the Phantom." 

"No, I mean…" Syaoran was cut off again. 

"Okay, I'll try to think of a riddle. Really. I'm still thinking of one. Then, we will be prepared next time. Come one. I think we spent more than an hour down hear. It's really stuffy in here. It's kinda humid too… the floor seems rather wet." Sakura stared at her feet. Her sandals were being soaked in salty sea water. She stared at Syaoran, whose face was red in effort. The ocean water had started to leak from outside, through the small hole and into the ship. "Oh!" 

"We have to somehow block this hole," Syaoran finally said. 

"I see… If we don't, either you can continue stick your finger in the hole for several more hours until the party ends and everyone is safely off the ship, which won't work because the ship is leaking all the same through the gaps that your finger doesn't cover… or we can try to block the hole." Sakura examined the hole. "Do you think we can meld the steel together to block the hole through fire?" 

"No, you can't try it with my finger still in it," Syaoran warned. 

From her dress pocket, Sakura slipped out her handkerchief and rolled it up. "When I count to three, take your finger out. One, two three!" As soon as Syaoran slipped his finger out, Sakura plugged the rolled up handkerchief into the hole. Only a little bit of water leaked in. 

"Okay, I'll try Fiery," Sakura stated. "Fiery! Melt the steel together and block the hole!" 

Nothing happened at first. "I think it needs to be hotter," Syaoran said. He whipped out his ward paper and aimed a streak of fire simultaneously with the Fiery. 

It only resulted in burning the handkerchief. 

"Quick! We have to block the hole again!" Sakura said, fumbling around for something more sturdy. "I know!" She slipped off a silver ring from her finger and placed it in the hole. "Can you try fire again, one more time, Syaoran?" 

Both of them shot out a beam of intense flames. It quickly melted the metal of the ring and molded it into the hole, blocking it thoroughly. Though it was crude, at least the ship wasn't in danger of leaking. 

"They really know their stuff, don't they?" Miho awed as they walked up onto the deck again. 

"Of course! They've been doing this since age ten, after all," Tomoyo laughed. 

"Syaoran, are you all right?" Sakura asked. 

"Fine… I'm fine," Syaoran replied, unbutton several buttons of his shirt and rolling up his sleeves. Every time he used his power, it cost him, but he could manage it. "After all, I am a Level 2 Magician." 

"What's that?" Sakura questioned. 

"In the olden days, when magician were more common, there used to be levels for magicians, accordingly to your power… And talking about power, don't you feel another dark force?" Syaoran asked. 

"Hoe… Yes, I do. I didn't notice it. Is it the Riddle again?" Sakura said. Somehow, she was slightly trifled that Syaoran was still quicker at spotting magic quicker than herself. But, he had been doing this longer than her, so that was explainable. And whatever a Level 2 magician was, she wanted to be one too. 

"No, I don't think it's the Riddle. It feels different." Frowning, Syaoran ran up the stairs to the deck. 

"Wait, didn't the Riddle warn us something up bewaring waves because of tides of moon or something?" Sakura asked. "If that's true…" She gazed out at the ocean, which seemed so peaceful. Yet, she could sense the power stronger than ever. "I think I'll go see. You have binoculars, right?" 

"Eh?" Reluctantly, Syaoran slipped out handy collapsible binoculars from his pocket. 

"Invisible! Fly!" Using the two cards, she flew up into the night sky without being seen by anyone. When she was a fair distance above the ship, she had a clear view of Japan's coast, and the wide ocean below. Squinting her eyes, she could see a row of white birds flying slowly over the sea… No. She looked into the binoculars. They were huge rows of waves. But they were far away and moving at a slow speed, and wouldn't come anywhere near the town of Kusakou that night. Yet… 

****** 

"That was an amazing party!" Chiharu exclaimed. "I loved the music, the decoration, and the great good." 

"Best party since the New York one, isn't it Syaoran?" Erika asked. 

"Eh? Yes. Best party," Syaoran replied, rather flatly as they walked back into the Tanemura/Akagi summer estate. His mind was still in a haze, while his index finger was still swollen from holding it into a hole for so long. 

"Akagi-san, I didn't know you were such a great dancer!" Miho exclaimed, who had for the most part still enjoyed the party. 

Akagi Aki said, "Just call me 'Aki' like everyone else. And of course I'm a great dancer!" 

"He took ballroom dancing lessons when he was seven," Arima whispered to them loudly. 

"DID NOT!" Aki retorted. "Well, okay, I did, but I quit after one week!" 

"I can't believe tomorrow is the last day here," Tomoyo sighed ruefully. "And I can't believe the contest is finally over. Well, I have a full length video of it so I can watch it at home." 

"Oh yeah, Tanemura-san, Akagi-san…" Sakura said, who had been nodding for quite a while now, explaining her long silence. "Check out the side of the yacht in the lowest deck, later." She shut her eyes again. For a moment it occurred to her that she had wanted to dance with Syaoran, but once again, missed the opportunity. 

"Okay, but why?" Arima asked. 

"Ah, you just should," Syaoran interrupted, sweat-dropping. "Sakura, fall asleep when you get to your room." 

Shaking her head, Sakura curled into the nearest couch to her. She mumbled, "I never get any sleep when I'm with you. At your apartment, in Tokyo, where ever we are. And there's another dark force… don't know what do with it. Need to think of a riddle and how to capture the Phantom, not to mention the Wave…" 

"She's sleep talking!" Syaoran explained loudly to everyone. Sighing he thought, _It must have been a long day for her. Like every day, these days. And it doesn't help that my powers seem to be not in its best state these days._

****** 


	44. Chapter 36: For There To Be A Rainbow II

_Uploader's Note: I have no idea how Digidynasty managed to upload these chapters without running into the same problems as I am. Once again, this is still the same Chapter 36: For There To Be A Rainbow. At this rate, every chapter will be in two parts!_

_*****_

_Next day…_   


"Yippee! Let's have fun on the last day!!!" Miho shouted, dashing out of the estate in her new swimming suit, followed by the rest of the crew. 

Soon, they had set sun parasol up in the sand, and ice boxes with popsicles, cool drinks, and a huge watermelon. Some of them splashed around in the water, some, namely Erika lazed around lying on a beach chair, under the parasol. Rika was quietly sewing under the second parasol, while Chiharu and Takashi were having a water fight. Aki was surfing and his sister and Asuma were cramming in their college text book readings while lying on a huge beach towel together and sipping on ice tea.   
  


Everyone was enjoying themselves immensely. Sakura looked around the beach. She spotted somewhat with brown hair, sitting off the side, by himself. Silently, she walked over to him and bent over his shoulders. "What are you doing?" 

Startled, Syaoran looked up, greeted by Sakura's bright emerald eyes. Her silky golden brown hair was twisted in a loose braid with several wisps of hair that escaped the ribbon waving in the breeze. She sat down beside him on the sand. 

"Watching the clouds," Syaoran replied, staring at the immense gray cumulous clouds spread across the blue sky. 

"You like watching clouds too?" Sakura asked, excited. "When I was little, I used to stare at clouds for hours. They look like things, you know. Some of them look like angels, some like birds. And sometimes I watched if my mother was looking down at me from a cloud. My childhood fantasy was to be able to fly up on a cloud and sit on it. Of course, I learned that clouds were only gas, so you can't touch it, but still, it was a childhood fantasy. Ah, you must think me silly." 

Syaoran didn't have the heart to tell her that he was watching the clouds because he thought another storm might be approaching. Instead, he said, "No, no. I understand you completely. Why, that cloud over there looks like a… an angel with white wings!" 

"No it doesn't. It looks like an elephant or a huge beast," Sakura replied. She sighed. "You're watching the clouds because you think a storm is coming up again, and you have no idea what I was talking about." 

Wincing, Syaoran said, "I did think there was a storm, but I do know what you're talking about. I always do. It requires a second thought sometimes, but I always can understand." 

This produced a smile from Sakura, but it quickly faded. "There is a dark force heading this way, isn't there? Three in a matter of two days is too much. First the Wolf, then the Riddle which I didn't even seal, now, the Wave." 

"You managed to handle the Stalker, the Explosive, and the Invisible back in New York," Syaoran pointed out. 

"That was different. I was prepared for it, plus, I had help from you, and everyone else, including Eriol-kun," Sakura replied. 

Even now, hearing Eriol's name made Syaoran cringe. "You're strong, Sakura. It's in you to become powerful. More powerful than even Eriol and powerful enough to stand on your own, without anyone's help at all." 

They stayed silent for a while, gazing at the blue-gray ocean which was growing slightly more choppy. 

"It's raining," Sakura suddenly exclaimed, as a raindrop plopped on her nose. 

"Gather the towels! Here, take the ice box, and the parasols… It's going to rain hard, I think. Hurry back to our estate!" Asuma stated, gathering everything in no time.   
  


"Drat. On the last day, too," Miho complained. "How can it rain today?" 

"I was looking forward to spending a day on the beach in the sun," Aki grumbled. 

"It rained the day before yesterday, too," Tomoyo said. "I guess it's just our luck." 

"Here, let's see the weather forecast," Rika suggested. 

They turned on the TV. The weather girl was saying. "It is raining now in Kusakou and a ferocious storm may be expected. Also, approaching the town of Kusakou is a series of very high waves, which is quite unexpected. It doesn't seem like a tsunami, or any regular storm at all. This was unpredicted and unnoticed until several minutes ago. So, it is advised everyone stay away from the sea shore…" 

"Great," Chiharu said. "We can spend our last day in Kusakou, indoors." 

"Well, we can do some fun things indoors. We have a warm, cozy fireplace, hot chocolate, and heaps of snacks to eat up. Let's see, and there's a cupboard full of games," Takashi pointed out. 

"Well, what are we waiting for. Let's have fun!" Aki said. "Do you guys play poker? How about the winner takes a kiss from the person of their choice?" 

"That sounds fun," Erika said. "Here, you deal the cards, Eron." 

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked. 

They all looked around the room. 

"Sheesh, I hate it when she disappears like that." Syaoran threw his hand of cards on the floor and stood up. "You guys play without me, all right?" 

"No!" whined Erika and Miho.   
  


When Syaoran was greeted by a pelting of rain, he sighed. He just remembered. Even if there was a dark force, he couldn't do anything about it. Just this morning, he found that his powers were completely used up. Of course, he shouldn't have used any powers yesterday, when he was already weak from converting the Wolf into a light force, yet, something was just not right. 

"Another dark force?" Kero-chan asked, popping out from Sakura's room window in the second floor and flying down to Syaoran. 

"I guess," Syaoran replied. "Hey, where have you been all this time? Lounging around in the room, eating like a pig I bet." 

"Brat. You haven't changed at all, have you? Thought few months of living with Sakura-chan would cure your bad temper," Kero grumbled.   


******   


"Brr… I hate rain," Sakura muttered for the tenth time, her soaked clothes clinging to her skin. "I just love how the weather always matches the dark force." 

To her horror, she could sea that the shore level had risen considerably over the past hour, and the waves had become uneven and violent. There was no one left on the beach, not even the lifeguard, and the footprints on the sand were washed away. Kicking off her sandals, she walked closer to the water. The sand felt soggy and cold at her feet and the water which lapped her toes were icy. Surely, the Dark Ones wouldn't flood the town or harm any of the citizens. 

The frequency of waves had increased and they had grown twice their usual size. A wave came up to her waist. Now she was wetter than before. Then, she noticed something bobbing up and down in the water. No… it was a person! That person was waving his arms frantically. 

Without any hesitation, Sakura waded into the ocean as far as her toes would reach the bottom, than began to swim to the person in powerful, swift strokes. The salt water stung her eyes and the water was freezing, yet it didn't matter. A huge wave swept her off course, and the small person, who seemed like a child floated further away. 

With even more determination, she made her way to the person, trying to call out, "Hey there, it will be okay. I'll save you!" 

Fighting against the fierce flow of the ocean, she reached out her hands. It was a little boy, frantically trying to keep his head above water. Finally, she was able to take a firm grip of him. "It's all right, I got you. You're safe now," she reassured. 

The little boy, who looked no more than four of five coughed up water. "I—I can't swim. Help me! I don't to die!" 

"Here, I won't let go of you. You're not going to die," Sakura murmured, treading in the water while trying to keep them both afloat. She realized that the boy was holding tightly onto a red ball, which had also kept him from sinking. He looked quite familiar. "Why, you're the boy who I saved from the werewolf and that I met yesterday on the ship, aren't you?" 

The boy, staring at Sakura with round eyes nodded. 

"Where are your parents? Why are you out here, by yourself?" Sakura asked, concerned. 

"They're not here… My aunt, uncle and cousins brought me here for a trip. My parents are on a business trip," the boy replied in gasps, still catching his breath. 

"Why aren't you with you aunt and uncle?" Sakura asked, as she tried to swim towards the shore. She found it harder than she expected, especially with carrying the boy. 

"My cousins threw my ball into the ocean. The ball my daddy bought for me," the little boy replied, obstinately. "I had to find it." 

Noting how the child clung onto the red ball, Sakura made sure to keep the ball from floating away. How awful could this little boy's relatives me? How could they let him anywhere near the beach in this weather?! This made her head for the shore even more stubbornly. Yet, she could use only one arm to swim since she was holding the boy with the other, and the waves continuously swept her further away from the shore. By now, her legs were ready to give out on her and she was fatigued, despite that she was an excellent swimmer. Now she understood the horrors of people who were good swimmers drowning in the sea. It was impossible to fight against the tide. Another huge wave crashed over her head, submerging her underwater for a moment. She made sure that the boy didn't choke. Her arms felt limp. This wouldn't do. 

"Now, I'll get you safely to the shore okay? And when I do, get away as far as you can from the beach and return to your family," Sakura croaked, her throat dry. 

The little boy nodded obediently. 

Fumbling for the magic key with her free hand, Sakura chanted, "Key that hides power of the stars. Show your true self to me. I, Sakura command you. Release." 

Still struggling to keep above water with the boy, she ordered, "Float! Take the boy safely to the shore!" 

A white glow enveloped the boy, and Sakura let go of him, making sure to place the red ball in his hands. "Trust me, and you'll be safe." 

She watched the boy being carried safely to the shore by the Float. 

Then, another huge wave, the size of three times her height approached, engulfing her. She took one last desperate breath before being emerged into the salty sea water. 

****** 

"There's someone on the beach!" Kero-chan exclaimed, hovering over Syaoran's head. 

Syaoran saw a little boy run past him as he walked approached the beach. What was that little boy doing out here? He was sopping wet and holding onto a bright red ball. 

Then, Syaoran saw an immense wave three times his height ready to crash down onto the shore. Instantaneously, grabbing the boy, he jumped out of the way, barely missing being drawn into the ocean by the ferocious wave. 

"Unfair!!!" Kero-chan wailed as he was dragged down by the wave. 

Panting, Syaoran told the boy, "It's not safe here. Your family will be looking for you and worrying. You should go back quickly." 

"They won't care," the boy said, sniffling. 

Kindly, Syaoran picked up the red ball that had rolled off to the side. "Here's your ball. Now, get some shelter and change into dry clothes so you don't catch a cold." 

"T-thank you," the boy said through chattering teeth. Then he smiled. "You and Angel-san are my hero." 

The boy quickly trotted back towards the town center. 

"Angel-san?" Syaoran murmured, confused. "Who is he talking about? Surely not… Sakura—" 

"You brat, get me out of here!" Kero-chan squealed, embedded in a muddy puddle. 

Sighing, Syaoran grabbed Kero's tail and pulled him out of the mess. "What a pain. You're not help at all." 

To Syaoran's dismay the sea level had risen considerably, and the sand bank was completely covered by water. The houses near the beach would surely be flooded if the sea level continued to rise. As another wave which would certainly reach the outskirts of the beach houses approached, Syaoran whipped out his ofuda and slammed the flat of his sword against it, shouting, "Fuuka shou rai!" 

To his dismay, only a weak gust of wind was produced. He tried again. Yet, his powers were faint and useless. What was wrong? Never had he been so weak. Furrowing his eyebrows, he glared at the turbulent gray ocean, its waves choppy and uneven. Thinking about it, he couldn't even sense Sakura's powers. She should be around here, somewhere. 

"Ha, is that all your powers?" Kero mocked. But when Kero noticed the paleness in Syaoran's face, he grew worried. "Surely… that's not all you can do? Good riddance! What happened to you?" 

Glaring fiercely at Kero-chan, Syaoran retorted, "I wouldn't be worrying if I knew! My powers! This is it! I don't know what happened!" He tried to produced a fire flame. Instead, a tiny flame flickered, quickly put out by a gust of wind. 

"Ha ha ha!!!" Kero-chan clutched his belly, rolling over. "Talk about who's no help!" 

"Shut up!" Syaoran slashed at Kero-chan with his sword, of course not striking him but barely missing his tail, intentionally. 

"Wait, there's someone on the beach!" Kero pointed out. 

They saw a figure being washed on shore. Quickly, Syaoran ran to the spot.   
  


Coughing, up sea water, Sakura gasped for breath, trying to stand up on the moist sand. Her arms and legs were fatigued from fighting against the waves for so long. It was merely chance that she had been safely washed on shore. She had been certain that she would sink to the bottom of the ocean. Her lungs felt like bursting, yet she was now on solid ground. She was still gripping tightly onto her staff, luckily. 

"Sakura-chan!" Kero exclaimed, hovering over her face. "What happened?" 

When she gathered her breath, Sakura croaked, "Long story." 

Folding his arms across his chest, Syaoran scolded, "Look at you. What ever you do, you always put yourself into danger. Whether it is to protect a werewolf or save a boy, you never think of your safety first. You should be more careful!" 

Smiling weakly, Sakura asked, "Is that your way of telling me that your glad that I didn't drown to death?" 

"Eh?" Syaoran turned red. His damp chestnut brown hair hung into his eyes. "Think what you want to. Well, what should we do about this force?" He held out his hand. 

For a second, Sakura stared at it. Then she took it and stood up up. 

Trying to squeeze some water out of her hopelessly wet shirt, she stated, "No way I'll let the Wave flood Kusakou, a harmless town. But…" 

"Ha ha… Do you know the Brat's lost all his powers?" Kero asked. 

"Hoe? What do you mean?" Sakura asked, looking questioningly at Syaoran. 

"I'm not exactly sure right now. You know how I told you my powers were weak ever since the Wolf incident? I can't seem to use any power at all right now. I don't know why," Syaoran explained. 

"What?" Sakura exclaimed. Shrugging, she said, "I'm sure it will come back in a few days or so." Then she stared at the sea. A huge whirlpool had formed in the ocean. A stray boat that had been anchored near the shore was swept into and sank deep into the ocean. Then, the whirlpool grew larger, funneling up into the air. And it headed towards them. 

"Fly!" White wings sprouted form Sakura's back, and she flew safely over the whirlpool which had funneled up into the sky like a tornado. "Twister!" Sakura sent out the card which she had sealed last winter. Immediately, the Twister twisted in the counter direction to the whirlpool. Sprays of salty ocean water splashed Sakura's face, yet she took no notice. Though she and Syaoran hadn't moved a spot from before, the water came up to their waist now, showing how much the sea level had risen. Any time now, it would flood to where the people lived. It had already covered the spot that the stage had been set up for the best couple contest. 

The ravenous waves rebelled against the Twister. A splash of water sprouted into the air and sent Sakura down. Luckily, she landed in the water, and used the Jump to land on the shore again. As Sakura forced her power into the card, the Twister gradually dissolved the whirlpool. 

"Above you!" Syaoran shouted, as another towering wave sailed towards them. Desperately, he commanded, "Fuuka shou rai!" Yet, it was useless. The wave crashed down on them, dragging them in with the tide. 

Sakura's eyes stung from all the salt water, and her bones felt chilled. She spit out a mouthful of bitter sea water. The several cuts that she had on her legs hurt from the salt. It was impossible to keep balance as the tide dragged her in and the sand shifted beneath her feet. 

Kero curled out his wings and transformed into the great Cerberus. Quickly, he mounted Sakura on his back and landed her a safe distance away from the ocean. On a second thought, he returned to drag Syaoran out, who was struggling against the waves which tossed him around like a doll. 

Both of them collapsed on their backs, completely worn out. "That force is endless," Sakura stated. "Syaoran… I didn't know…" 

"Yeah, I know. You thought I was exaggerating when I said my powers don't work. Well, you saw for yourself my pathetic state." Syaoran rolled over onto his back, facing the sky. It didn't matter that the continuous rain, which they had grown used to since they were completely wet anyway, pelted his face. 

"I'm sorry." 

"What are you sorry for? It's not your fault." 

Even as they spoke, the water crept up nearer to their spot. 

A wave lapped at Sakura's feet. The next time it came, it knocked her off balance. Yet, that didn't matter. Her brains were furiously at work. "Syaoran? You use the power of the moon, don't you?" 

"Yeah. Why?" 

"I've been thinking, everything the Riddle so far said are true. And remember? It gave us a foreshadowing of the Wave. Plus it said something about the Wave being powered by the moon." 

"So…" Syaoran's mind clicked. "You mean…" 

"I've been thinking, it's strange how you can't use your power properly. I know it must have cost a lot to convert the light force into a dark force, yet it wouldn't leave you so weak. And then, I remembered what the Riddle said… about the Wave using the power of the moon. And you're the strongest holder of the power of moon around here." 

"And it is known that waves are related to the tides of the moon! So, the Wave is robbing me of my power to become stronger!" Syaoran snapped his finger. "You're a genius!" 

"Ah it was just logic," Sakura explained, bashfully. 

"Sakura-chan~ I knew you were smarter than him!" Cerberus applauded. 

"But it still leaves us with the problem… What are we going to do about the Wave. If it uses Syaoran's powers, explaining why it seems as if his powers are weak, what are we supposed to do?" Sakura paced up and down the beach. 

Meanwhile, the Wave uncurled a monstrous hand in liquid form and reached out for Sakura. Quickly, she used the Fly to reach above its height. Yet, the Wave stretched out and wound its watery arm around Sakura, dragging her down into the ocean. Sakura struggled to free herself in vain; she couldn't overpower the strength of the Wave. 

"Sakura!" Syaoran whipped out an ofuda. Then he remembered he couldn't use his powers. In disgust, he tossed it away. Slowly, he recalled his lessons from the Li Master. There were ways to move water without magic, but through ki and intricate martial arts moves. He headed towards the water. 

"No, you stay here. Don't do anything stupid," Cerberus warned. "If indeed the Wave is funneling its strength through your power, you shouldn't do anything. Who knows what will make the situation worse. Sakura is the Card Mistress. She knows what she's doing." 

For the first time, Syaoran was entirely helpless and merely and observer with no control. It was same as when he had watched Sakura in Yue's Final Judgement. He was powerless. 

****** 

"Wow, look at the level of the ocean," Miho pointed out. All of them were safe inside the Tamemura/Akagi summer estate. They had long since tired of Poker and went through as series of other card games, then board games, then eventually resorted to eating everything in the house. 

"Good thing this estate is on a high elevation," Asuma said. "Remember how our parents wanted to buy the one right on the beach?" 

"Look, some beach houses down there are practically submerged in water! This truly is a strange phenomena. I never heard anything like this before. Good thing the Best Couple Contest ended yesterday," Arima stated, as she watched down on the beach from the window. 

"I bet this town would be flooded and in the future be haunted by ghosts of drowned people," Takashi said. 

"Don't say scary stuff like that!" Chiharu snapped. 

"Where's Li-kun and Sakura-chan?" Rika asked, worriedly. "Surely they're not outside in this kind of condition." 

"Don't worry, they'll turn up fine," Tomoyo reassured.   
  
  


"You don't really intend to flood this town, do you?" Erika asked, as she walked silently up to Eron, who was watching the beach out the window from his room. She noticed in the past few days, Eron had been more subdued and quiet than usual. 

"It depends," Eron shrugged. "It depends how long the Card Mistress takes to seal the force. I'm disappointed that the Cherry Blossom is taking so long, though. Maybe it's 'cause the Little Wolf isn't able to help?" 

"Or maybe are powers are indeed returning to its original strength," Erika replied. Then she stared at Eron, who was silent and pensive. "What's the matter, onii-chan?" 

"What then?" Eron asked, gripping his hands tightly. "What then, if we gain full power?" 

"Why, overpower the Chosen Ones and…" Erika was baffled. "Well, you're the decision maker. What's wrong with you all of a sudden? You were the confident, self-assured one." 

"You know… we keep on saying 'when we return to our full powers.' What does that mean? It's not even our own power. It's the power of our ancestors," Eron stated bitterly, kneeling down on the floor. 

"Ancestor's power, our power, what's the difference?" Erika questioned. She placed her hand on her twin's shoulder. "Something is wrong with you. I've never heard you talk like this before." Gently, she knelt down beside Eron and patted his shoulder's sympathetically. "I guess it must have been hard for you, taking care of everything all at once. From now on, your little sis, Erika will take of everything for you. Onii-chan doesn't have to worry about anything at all or have any stress." 

This produced a crooked grin from Eron. Then, his golden eyes narrowed again. He remembered overhearing a certain conversation several days ago. _They know. They know we are their enemy. Yet neither of them are doing anything about it. Why?_

Sakura, in her earnest manner had said, "_Because they are still only humans before they are my enemies. I want to know the reason why they are doing this. I want to get to know them not as someone to be cautious of and to distance myself from, but as someone who I can discover different sides of. The good and bad sides."_

Erika and he were still humans, before anything else. With good sides and bad, despite all the trouble they caused. Sakura didn't condemn them for being her enemy; instead, she wanted to know the reason why she had earned their enmity. Eron fingered the ruby stud earring in his left ear; the main focus in his power. _I want to be perfect. I live to be perfect. But, why, why do I struggle like this? _For the first time, he doubted all he had lived for. He despised himself in his scheming, complicated world. Why did he and Erika have to be wrapped up in a business from their ancestors' time? Was it fate? But he, like Sakura and Syaoran didn't want to be a puppet of the thing called Fate. _I want to have control over my own life._

Unconsciously, Eron grabbed the black gem that hung around his neck. All he could think of was that we wanted to take it off. But against his will, the necklace grew tighter around his neck and stone felt heavier. 

"Don't bother. You know very well we can't take it off," Erika said, catching onto Eron's intent. "We both tried, many times. And I'm used to it now. It's harmless, though, and it's powerful, too. It keeps our ancestors power stored in it." 

"Don't you feel trapped, though? Why is this necklace necessary?" Eron snapped. "Can't we even put it on and take it off on our own will? Don't we have any control?" 

He tried to yank if off, but instead it resulted in the stone radiating an eery black glow. Muffling a scream, Eron let go of the necklace, clutching his right hand in pain. It was paralyzed by the immense power radiated from the black gem. As he bent over trembling, his face was pale and sweat-soaked. 

"Eron! Are you okay!" Erika bent over, concerned. 

Trying to hold back a groan, Eron replied in a reassuring but cracking voice, "I'm… fine… just a little stunned." 

"Silly, I told you it was useless!" Erika showed her rare, concerned and worried face. "Here, let me see your hand. Look, it's burnt. You should have known better." 

Shaking his head, Eron murmured, "It was stupid of me. Great, now I've lost control over the Wave." He sighed. Wasn't there anything he could do right these days? What was coming over him? 

"It's all right. Forget about the dark forces for now, and just rest a bit," Erika reassured, leaning Eron against a chair and bandaging his right hand. 

****** 

"Hoe?" Sakura's eyes turned round. Suddenly the wave that had been plummeting Sakura ceased and slowly sank back to the rhythm of the ocean. Blinking, Sakura stared at the ocean. The tide gradually went out again and the sea level returned to its original position. 

"My power returned!" Syaoran exclaimed. "I can feel it." He sent out a fireball very carelessly into Cerberus' direction, who dodged clumsily. "I'm back to normal!" 

"Watch it!" Kero-chan snapped, returning to his little form. Turning to Sakura's direction, he said, "Great job, Sakura! You conquered the Wave!" 

Baffled, Sakura stated, "But I didn't do anything! The Wave just disappeared on its own." 

"Eh? You mean you didn't seal it?" Syaoran asked. 

Sakura nodded. "Nothing like this has ever happened before. The powerful cards have escaped before in the middle of battle, but never have they just disappeared when I didn't even do anything." 

"Which may mean something must have happened on the other side, to the ones controlling the dark force," Kero concluded. 

"To the Dark Ones?" Sakura asked. "But what?" 

Shrugging, Kero-chan replied, "How should I know? But then, the Dark Ones are Level 1 magicians… Not much should get in their way."   
  
"You and Syaoran keep on talking about Level something magicians. What is that?" Sakura demanded. 

"I'll explain later on, when we get back home," Syaoran said. "Well, let's go back to Aki's estate. I don't think anymore Dark Forces will bother us today."   


******   


"We wasted our whole day indoors," Chiharu sighed. 

"It stopped raining and the sun's appearing again. The water will get warm in no time. There's still several hours of daylight left, and if we're lucky, we can still go out and enjoy the beach," Tomoyo pointed out. 

"Great idea!" they all exclaimed, jumping up to get their beach equipment. 

"Achoo!" Sakura and Syaoran sneezed together. They had long since changed into dry clothes and had no desire to become wet for a long time.   
  
  


"So, the Wave, which was using Syaoran's power, the power of the moon, just disappeared?" Miho asked. "Cool!" Then she frowned. "You know, thinking about it, everything that the Riddle said was true so far. Queer force." 

"Yeah." Sakura stared at the clear blue sky. "Wish there is a rainbow again. It was so pretty last time. You know, one of my silly childish desires is to actually try finding the rainbow's end. My mother used to love rainbows also." 

Even as Sakura said this, a grand rainbow formed in the sky, arching its colorful hues against the sky blue background. 

Miho stared at Sakura observantly with clear gray eyes. "You really are special, you know. Many people want to be powerful and use their magic for their own purpose and produce all sorts of dark magic. But your powers try to make beautiful things. Maybe its because your heart is pure. Unlike most people, you have your eyes set on a distant star, which seems unreachable but you still reach for it. And with hard effort and unfailing determination, you will reach it. I'm different. I'm selfish and think of only my needs. I don't want to have to suffer or face pain. I just want to be happy, together with my family again, and not have any worries or hurt." 

Raising her eyebrows, Sakura stared at Miho, blinking several times. Then smiling brightly, Sakura replied, "All humans are like that, though. I'm no different from you. I want to be loved and have people to love. I don't want to face any pain." She stared directly at Miho, her sea green eyes bright. "But, it must rain first for there to be a rainbow." 

A gust of sea breeze swept over them, tangling Miho's short auburn hair. It must rain first for there to be a rainbow. 

Staring at the rainbow above them, Sakura said, "Despite all the hardships that occur in life and the pessimistic views I begin to form, I'm still a hopelessly old-fashioned optimist. I believe, if I bear through the obstacles in my life, everything will turn out all right." 

_If I bear through the hardships a little longer, I will eventually find my brother, Tanaka Mikai_, Miho thought hopefully gazing at the rainbow's end, enveloped in mist.   


****** 

"What are you doing, wandering around the beach aimlessly?" Syaoran asked, popping out of the beach after he had beat a swimming race against Aki, which secretly left him very pleased. 

"Huh?" Sakura jumped. "Well… I'm…" She blushed. She didn't want to tell him that she was trying to see if she could indeed find the end of the rainbow. It would sound silly. 

"She's trying to find the rainbow's end," Tomoyo explained, much to Sakura's horror. "A little whim, she calls it. After all, she won't get such an opportunity again." 

Arching his dark eyebrow, Syaoran repeating, "Searching the rainbow's end?" 

"Shut up!" Sakura said, hotly. 

"I didn't say anything!" Syaoran retorted. "Good luck on the impossible. But then, all the rainbow chasing stuff is only a fairytale. You should be able to know exactly what you want to get to it, not follow some ambiguous path to eventually stumble on it and then not be even sure it that was what your searching for." He broke off. "Sorry. I don't think I have any right to say these kind of things." 

Before Sakura could reply, he dived back into the ocean. 

"Humph. He has no sense of imagination or adventure," Sakura grumbled, knowing it was quite untrue. The rainbow was starting to fade now. 

"You look quite lost, Sakura-san," Eron commented smoothly, walking up to her. 

"I'm just thinking," Sakura replied. Squinting her eyes, she stared at Eron. His face was cool and slightly reserved like useful, but his golden flecked hazel eyes seemed to have an unusual glow to it. Eron's glossy dark hair was neatly tied back at the nape of his neck and blew gently in the breeze. She noticed that his right hand was bandaged. "What happened to your hand?" 

"I hurt it," Eron said. "Through carelessness. Nothing too important. So, why are you wandering around the beach with such a pensive expression when everyone's enjoying themselves?" 

"Eron-kun, it its nothing to private, what is your greatest treasure or desire? Something you believe will wait for you at the rainbow's end?" 

This clearly wasn't what Eron was expecting, and his honey gold eyes reflected surprise. Slowly, he sat on a bench that was set up at the rear of the beach. "I wonder, also." 

Sakura sat down next to him on bench. "I don't really know much about you, huh? You know pretty much everything about me. But I don't know anything about you like where were you born, who is your family, and all the basic things friends know about each other." 

"Am I your friend?" Eron asked, raising an elegant eyebrow. 

"That depends on you," Sakura replied. "But I would prefer to have you as a friend." 

"Oh," Eron said softly. "Well, if you want to know the truth, I have no family except Erika. Our father was from Hong Kong, explaining our Chinese surname, Chang, our mother was from Japan; they're both dead and that matters little to me since I don't even remember them. I don't even have a picture of them, or know how they died, can you believe it? Erika and I had only each other since we were babies. And all my desires as a child was to be safe and happy with Erika and live like a normal child. That's it. Not too much to ask, is it?" 

Sakura brought herself to look at Eron in a new light. Why did he sound so bitter and rueful? 

"Of course, my motives of life have changed since then," Eron added after a while. 

"It's strange. So many people in this world hide pain and hurt buried deep in their bosoms, but on the outside, have a bright expression," Sakura said. "Each one of us feel lonely and forlorn at times but we all hide it and show a brave, uncaring face on the outside. Wouldn't it be so much easier if we can share our burdens with everyone else openly?" Then, Sakura smiled. "Sorry, that was more of a rhetorical statement. Don't mind me." 

"You know, it was decent of you to give up your chance to win in the Best Couple Contest. How you actually opened the music box was interesting. The odds of winning were in your favor, too," Eron commented. "Don't you feel regretful?" 

Shaking her head, Sakura replied, "Though I do feel slight rue, I know Chiharu and Takashi really deserved to win. One can't have everything you know. I'm willing to make some sacrifices for things to work out in the end." 

Stretching, she stood up. "Let's go eat dinner!" 

By now, the rainbow had disappeared, and it was evening. Then she grinned, running to the spot everyone was preparing a cook out in. 

"I think I made up my mind!" Sakura exclaimed. "I want to enter the Best Couple Contest again next year!" 

A look of horror came over Syaoran's face. "You do? Well if you're determined to, good luck then. Hope you win next time." 

"What are you talking about?" Tomoyo squealed. "If Sakura-chan's entering, you're entering to, Syaoran-kun!" 

"What?!" Syaoran exclaimed. "No way!" 

"You and Sakura-chan must win next year!" Chiharu backed up. "After all, you two had honorary mention this year!" 

"Oh, I can always enter with Sakura-chan instead," Aki stated, slinging his arm around Sakura's shoulder. 

"It's okay. I'd rather enter myself than watch you enter with Sakura," Syaoran interrupted. 

"Which is Syaoran's way of saying that we wants to enter the contest with Sakura and that he is jealous of anyone else who might become Sakura's boyfriend in one year," Miho whispered loudly to Tomoyo. 

Syaoran retorted, "It's not that! I only want the—" 

"Contest money!" Everyone finished. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. We believe you!" 

"Actually, now that I think of it, the contest was pretty interesting," Syaoran commented. 

"Promise to enter with me again, next year, then," Sakura said, holding out her pinkie. 

"Do you think you can win if you tried again next year?" Syaoran asked. 

"If I enter with you, I'll be pretty confident," Sakura replied. 

"I don't know what I'm getting myself into, but..." Syaoran firmly hooked his pink with Sakura's. "May we never give up!" 

After everyone resumed to eating again Syaoran asked Sakura, "So did you your rainbow's end?" 

"Of course I did!" Sakura replied. 

"Really?" Syaoran was surprised. "So, what did you find?" 

"It's a secret!" Sakura stated, pressing her finger to her lip and winking. 

"Hey, that's cheap!" Syaoran exclaimed. 

"Arf arf arf!" 

"Ugh! What's this dog doing here?!" Syaoran kicked at the puppy and glared at Sakura. 

"Wolfie-chan says I'm not cheap and it serves you right," Sakura replied. 

"I told you not to call that thing 'Wolfie-chan!" 

"Too bad. It's my puppy, so I can call it what ever I want to." 

"I was the one who captured it and converted it!" 

"Well, he likes me better, right Wolfie-chan?" 

"Woof woof!" 

"What have I gained from summer vacation?! No contest money but an annoying dog and three uncaptured dark forces!" Syaoran despaired. "Get this beast to stop slobbering over my shoes!" 

"Grrr… woof! Woof!" The puppy bared his teeth and gently bit into Syaoran's ankle. 

"AHHH!" 

"Stop acting like a spoilsport! I know you love Wolfie-chan... I mean Eagle-chan (after all, I renamed him because you hate the other name.) I'm going to keep him in the house, so you better get used to it!"   
  


Aiming the video camera at herself, Tomoyo spoke into the microphone, "And so concludes the 15th Annual Best Couple Contest and the Sakura and Co.'s summer vacation trip to the seaside town of Kusakou. May we face the thrilling challenges of the Contest again next year! And may Sakura and Syaoran truly be a couple by then and win!" 

"And may there be no more dark forces to deal with!" Kero-chan added as a post-script. "I'm cuter than the Wolf! What's the big fuss over the bratty puppy? For once I agree with Syaoran. That dog is a pain!" 

"No! Syaoran-chan (I mean the puppy, not the human) is the most adorable and cutest thing!" Sakura replied, tearfully. 

"Are you implying that I'm not cute?" Syaoran asked, blinking with a hurt expression. 

"Arf arf!" The puppy replied. 

* * *

**Wish-chan:** Apologies for taking so long to write this chapter... Busy with school, that's why. Let's see... another LONG chapter, huh. I think I could have fitted this into two. Next chapter will move into a new season, probably. And the long waited for musical is approaching. Hehe.. disappointed that S+S didn't win the Best Couple contest? Well, there's always next year. ^_^. And I feel satisfied that I did my part in focusing on Chiharu and Takashi for a while. There's so little fics out there about them. So ends the summer vacation adventure! You may notice its a lot lighter than the winter one. I guess its cuz of the setting. Hehe... Oh, and I hope you noticed that this Ch 35 and 36 had connecting titles. "It must rain first for there to be a rainbow." Hehe... A cliche, but I nice one. 

Some things I put in this chapter may seem random... but everything will connect in future chapters. Haha. After all the trouble Sakura went through this chatper, she captured 0 cards this chapter!!! The forces will reappear, you'll see. Oh, and does Eron seem to be actually turning more soft? You may have noticed that I tied the three Special Stories into this chapter, thus explaining why I wrote them in the first place. 

Comments welcome at hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com 

Visit my website for the newest chapters at www.geocities.com/wishluv   
  



	45. Chapter 37: Challenge of Friendship, Par...

**Chapter 37: Challenge of Friendship **

******

_What more can I want in life? Somehow, I don't know why, I was chosen to be a girl different from any other girl. I have special powers, face hardships that no one else has to face, dream nightmares, which turn into reality. Still, I need to be strong, even if the world turns upside down. Yet, I am just a fifteen-year-old girl who is uncertain and only desires the rainbow's end, like any other person. In the night, I sometimes feel lonely and lost. It is like running through a maze, searching for someone, holding back tears.  Each day is an adventure, an obstacle, a new sunrise. Still, even if I am not perfect, I will always strive. Because I am Kinomoto Sakura, Mistress of the Sakura Cards and a Card Captor in the new era of the Chosen Ones. _

******

_Towards the end of summer vacation... _

"Sakura! I can't believe you didn't win the Best Couple Contest! After all you went through! And you were in the finalists! I can't believe-" Meirin ranted into the telephone from Hong Kong.

Stuffing her fingers into her ears, Sakura handed the phone to Syaoran. "She's still ranting about it."

"Still?" Syaoran asked in disbelief, reluctantly taking the phone, bracing himself to Meirin's angry chatter.

Sakura's handphone rang. Her second instinct told her to brace herself. "Hello?"

"Sakura?" Touya asked, the line slightly crackling from the long distance phone call from England. 

"Onii-chan! It's so good to hear from you! How are you these days? Is the work hard there?" Sakura exclaimed, overjoyed to hear from her brother. 

"I'm fine, kaijou. Well, seems like you're fine. I can't talk for long because I have an exam to study for. My semester here is almost complete. I think Yukito and I'll be back before next month," Touya said. 

"Really? That's great! Otou-san said that his seminar tour was really successful and after his final seminar held in New York, he will be able to come home again also." 

"Sorry squirt. You've been alone for months! I hope it was okay all by yourself," Touya said softly. 

"I'm fine. You know me. And it was a good experience," Sakura informed him brightly. 

"Uh! I know this is random! But by any chance, were you on TV over vacation?" Touya asked hesitantly. 

"Hoe? Ah ha ha! Noooo! Why should I?" Sakura asked innocently, sweat-dropping heavily 

"Ah, I must have been mistaken. I was switching through the channels in cable TV and I thought I saw a girl who looked like you. Of course! Haha.  Why would little monster be one TV? But I swear, she looked exactly like you. And there was a boy that had brown hair that looked exactly like the Brat" 

"Hehe! You must have been mistaken." 

"Yeah. And, I'm just wondering, why don't you _ever_ get the house phone?" Touya questioned after a second thought. 

"Hoe?" Sakura panicked. Then, holding a plastic bag to the phone receiver, she began to rustle it. "Oh dear! I think the phone connection's bad. There's static! I can't hear you anymore! Ahh! The line got disconnected!" She placed switched off the phone, sighing in relief. 

"Nice," Syaoran commented, staring at her since he had finished his phone call with Meirin. 

"Well, she can't exactly tell him, 'Sorry, I didn't get the phone because I'm staying over at the apartment of the person you hate the most because of some complicated affairs involving the Dark Ones and our ancestors,' can I?" Kero-chan protested in Sakura's defense. 

"No! I guess not." Syaoran dropped his head.

Summer vacation had flown by quickly, and now, there were only a two days left before school started again. Ever since they returned to Tomoeda from the seaside town of Kusakou, days passed by smoothly with the greatest obstacle being finishing the summer assignments. 

"You better start on you summer homework, instead of sitting around and watching TV and reading mangas the whole vacation. You're wasting the Saturday morning," Syaoran commented to Sakura, who sat on the floor with a bowl of ripe, juicy crimson cherries and a volume of _Fushigi Yuugi_ manga in her hand. 

Tossing the cherry stem into another bowl, Sakura commented, "You're beginning to sound like onii-chan. And you didn't start in you homework either." 

"I can finish it easily in one day. You can't," Syaoran replied in what Sakura would call a smug tone. 

In return, the puppy, which originally had been the Wolf card, jumped onto Syaoran and barked at him. Syaoran groaned. 

"I'll help you with your homework again!" Kero-chan suggested, emerging from the refrigerator with the last slice of Syaoran's special homemade chocolate cake. 

"No thank you," Sakura replied politely. The last time she had trusted Kero with her math problem, she found out that Kero knew less about math than herself. A lot less.

The difference from before and after the summer vacation was the addition of two new members to the Li apartment. First was Kero-chan, back from the England trip (more likely sent back because of his uselessness.) Technically, he was to watch over Tanaka Miho, who came back to Japan for the first time since her house burned down and Mizuki Kaho took her to England. However, Miho was staying over at Tomoyo's big house until Eriol returned to Japan. The second new member was the new puppy, which Sakura often lapsed into calling 'Wolfie-chan,' or worse, 'Syao-chan.' Syaoran, on good days would call the puppy 'Eagle', or 'Vega,' its given name (named after his former dog.) But usually, he stuck to calling the puppy "It" or "The Dog." Though technically, Wolfie-chan was a card, it grew so used to being around all the time, that everyone forgot that it was indeed a Sakura Card, not a real dog.  

"I remember Touya onii-chan and the Snow Bunny (Yukito) used to help you with your summer homework," Kero-chan said, hovering over the manga Sakura was reading. Over the summer, he had found a new hobby of reading shoujo manga due to the fact that Syaoran didn't have any video games in his house. 

"Yukito-san?" Syaoran asked, ears perking. He furrowed his eyebrows together. He blurted out loud, "If you need help with the math packet, you can ask me. I'll help." 

"Huh? Thanks." Sakura grinned. "I'll help you with the Japanese stuff, if you need it. Hey, do you want to start on it now? We can start on homework early for a change." 

On a side note Kero-chan mumbled, "If you call two days before school starts early." 

//RING//RING// 

"°What's with the telephone today?" Sakura asked, rolling over to reach for the house phone. "°'lo?" 

"°Is Li Syaoran there?" came a girl's voice, a voice Sakura had grown very wary of. 

_Erika_?! "Eek! No! Wrong phone number!" Sakura slammed the phone down. She had almost been caught answering Syaoran's phone for the second time! If Erika, the biggest blabbermouth found out, it would be all over the school in no time and her reputation would be ruined. 

The phone rang a second time. She handed it to Syaoran. "°You get it." 

"°Hello? Li Syaoran speaking," Syaoran said, picking up the phone. 

"°Syaoran? It's me, Erika. Strange. I swear, I called the same number a moment ago and a strange girl answered it. This isn't the first time either." 

"°Yeah, it's strange," Syaoran replied. "°Wait, how do you know my phone number, anyway?" 

"°You told me, remember? Last winter," Erika told him. "°Anyway, I called up some other people in _Star-Crossed_. And we all agreed that we should meet up and have another practice before school starts again. After all, the production date is coming up and the teachers expect us to be near perfect. We want to hold it at your house." 

"°What?" Syaoran exclaimed, glancing sideways at Sakura. "°Ah, I don't think it's a good idea. Can't we hold it somewhere else?" 

"°No! We held it at my house, Tomoyo's before and Aki's house before. And Sakura's not answering the phone, so, it has to be your house," Erika stated. 

"°But—"° 

"°Okay, Eron, me, Tomoyo, Takashi, Aki and I'll be over at your apartment by 11 AM, okay? It's 10 right now." Without further ado, Erika hung up the phone. 

"°WHAT!?" Groaning, Syaoran informed Sakura, "°They're all coming over. In one hour for the musical practice." 

"°HOE-E!" Sakura stared around the apartment in horror. It was a mess. Her stuff—girl's stuff lay around everywhere, from her sandals by the doorway, Japanese teen magazines scattered on the kitchen table, shoujo manga on the floor, teen flick videos stacked up next to the VCR, stuffed dolls and the remnants of sewing kits, her clothes hanging on the chairs, not to mention Kero-chan and Wolfie-chan running about everywhere. 

"°We have to get rid of your stuff in one hour and clean up the house and make it look like only I live here," Syaoran stated, crossing his arms. "°We will not have anyone suspect that you're living here with me. Not with the biggest blabbermouths, Aki and Erika coming over." 

******

"°C'mon. We're going to Syaoran's house," Erika whined, trying to drag Eron out of bed. 

"°Go," Eron mumbled, turning over on his bed. "°Stop bothering me." 

"°It's a practice for the musical. All the main characters are meeting up. Onii-chaaaan! Wake up! Please?" Erika begged, blinking with round eyes. She walked up to the window and drew the curtains, letting sunshine pour into the dark room. 

Unlike one would expect, Chang Eron's room was quite simple and toned down, probably the plainest in the house. Erika fingered the mahogany wood desk by the wall, in which Eron rarely studied in. There were many nifty things kept in the drawers however. Tentatively, she opened the top drawer. When Eron and Erika had came to the neighborhood a little less than a year go, one of the first dark forces they had called upon was the Veil. It was used to keep them protected from Sakura and Syaoran's knowledge, to keep them. A strand of hair from each of them was used as a focus. "°It's not here!" she exclaimed. 

"°What's not there?" Eron mumbled. 

"°The Veil," Erika replied, frantically searching in the drawers. "°What are we supposed to do? We're not supposed to let that dark force out! What if! what if Syaoran and Sakura find out about us?" Laughing, she shrugged. "°Well, Sakura-chan is so dense, I'm pretty sure she won't be a problem, but" 

"°Those two are a lot smarter than you think they are," Eron murmured softly, as if remembering the conversation he overhead at the sea trip. 

"°What?" Erika bent over. 

"°Never mind." 

"°Well, if you don't have anything sensible to say, get out of bed," Erika said, hands on hips. 

"°Oh fine." Eron rolled out of bed, grumbling. He stared at the mirror. Great, for the first time he could admit he wasn't looking his best. Ever since that incident at the beach side, when his power backfired on him, he had been considerably weaker and unmotivated. The Wave had broken free of him and he couldn't locate it for the moment. With shaking fingers, he pointed at the full mirror. After a moment of hesitation, the glass trembled then shattered into pieces. Carefully, he stepped back to avoid being cut. 

"°You're in a destructive mood today," Erika commented. 

"°Not particularly,"° Eron replied, reflecting back to the dozens of wine glasses he had broken in the past. Their housekeeper had given up in despair. "°Who's coming again?" 

"°Let's see. Aki. Tomoyo. Oh, and I think Miho's coming too because she wants to watch" 

"°Tanaka Miho," Eron murmured, stroking his chin. "°Daughter of Mizuki Miara." Some fire came back to his luminous gold flecked eyes and his lips curved into a smile for the first time in days. 

Emerging from her closet with a pile of clothes, Erika commented "°Do you think I should wear this white skirt or this blue one?"  

Laughing, Eron replied, "°Well, _I_ look good in everything, and you're my twin so anything will do." 

"°Full of narcissism, aren't you? Well, good to see you motivated again," Erika said, half in relief. It ruined her mood when Eron was in bad temper. 

"°Of course. Was I ever unmotivated?" Then, Eron snapped his fingers and the broken glass fit back into place and the mirror was as good as new. Grinning at his reflection, he replied, "°I'm back to normal." 

******

Meanwhile, Sakura and Syaoran frantically ran around the house, trying to put things in order. Wolfie-chan was not helping, running all over the place. Kero-chan's idea of helping was flying around, shouting ridiculous things like, "°You forgot Sakura's cheerleading pompoms! No, the magazines on the floor. Oh! The laundry basket, the laundry basket! Wait, you dropped Sakura's manga! Ooh! It's _Peach Girl_! Kairi's cool man!" 

"°What should I do with your stuff?" Syaoran asked, holding an armful of Sakura's various utensils. 

"°Just dump it into my room and remember to lock the door when the others come," Sakura replied, running back from the shoe cabinet, removing all her shoes and throwing them into her room without a second thought. "°Wait, I forgot! The bathroom!"

//Ding Dong/ 

"°Oh no, they're here!" Sakura, Syaoran, and Kero-chan exclaimed in unison. 

"°Quick, Kero-chan, go into my room and don't come out—don't make a sound." 

"°But—"° Kero-chan protested. 

"°Here!" Sakura handed him a handful of snacks. "°Now, go in." 

"°We're coming in!" Came a voice from outside. "°The door's unlocked. 

Tomoyo, Miho, Eron, Erika, Aki, and Takashi filed into the house. "°Hello Li-kun!" 

"°Uh! Hi" Syaoran said, sweat-dropping. He was still wearing his basketball jersey and an oversized pair of shorts that he had slept in. Nonetheless, in the girl's opinion, he looked cute with his slightly tousled hair. 

"°Sakura! You're here too, already? I couldn't contact you a while ago. I thought you were busy and couldn't come!" Erika exclaimed. 

"°I called Sakura-chan a while ago through her handphone! She was just out grocery shopping and she wasn't busy, so I told her about the practice," Tomoyo explained quickly, coming to Sakura's rescue. Sakura shot her an appreciative look. Who could ask for a better friend 

"Uh! I love your outfit, Sakura," Erika commented, holding back a snicker. 

"°Hoe-e." Sakura stared at herself in the hallway mirror. Because of the hectic state of cleaning up the house, she had forgotten to change also. She was wearing Syaoran's oversized white t-shirt, which had somehow found its way into her closet over an unmatching long summer skirt which she had knotted up to one side to form some sort of a short skirt for easier movement around the house. Her hair was merely a messily tied ponytail at the top of her head. 

Remembering his manners, Syaoran said, "°You guys can sit on the couch in the living room. Do you want tea? Or icy lemonade? Sorry. My air-conditioner broke down ages ago, so it's rather hot and stuffy in here." 

Syaoran and Sakura sweat-dropped. Nobody was listening to them. 

"°Wow, I've never been to a guy's apartment before, someone who lives all by himself," Miho commented, wandering into other sections of the house. 

"°Syaoran's so neat," Erika commented. "°Not that I'm surprised. This apartment is pretty big for someone to live by themselves." 

"°Don't you get lonely?" Takashi asked. 

Sniffing the house, Aki commented, "°Mmm! it smells nice here! Like girl's perfume." 

Everyone eyed Syaoran suspiciously at this. 

"°Ah! It's just the new air-freshener I used," Syaoran explained. He glared at Sakura sideways. Yesterday, she had smashed a bottle of perfume on the living room floor and the smell still hadn't faded away. 

"°Arf! Arf!" Wolfie-chan jumped up from underneath the couch onto Syaoran's lap. 

"°You have a dog?" Miho asked, squealing. "°How adorable!" 

Syaoran was about to retort that it was Sakura's, but he caught himself in time. "°I have a dog? Ah, yes! Yes I have a dog." 

"°I thought you hated dogs," Eron commented dryly. 

"°No, I absolutely adore dogs," Syaoran said, forcing a smile and petting the puppy. "°Eagle is a great pet!" The puppy snapped at his finger with its teeth. 

"°It looks awfully like Sakura's Wolfie-chan," Miho commented. "°And you hated Wolfie-chan." 

"°What are you talking about? Look at Eagle's eyes, nose, ears, color! It's all different!" Syaoran protested. 

"It's the same," everyone replied. 

"°Ah, why don't we start practice?" Sakura suggested, before Syaoran was completely cornered. 

"°I have to go to the bathroom," Miho stated. 

"°You're not even in the production," Erika remarked. "°Why are you here, anyway?" 

"°I want to watch. I've never been in a school production before. I think it's awfully interesting. Romeo and Juliet! How romantic!" Miho sighed. Then she headed off towards the bathroom. 

"°Wait! Not that room!" Syaoran exclaimed, as Miho tried to open Sakura's closed room door. 

"°Why?" Miho peered over Syaroan's shoulders as he tried to block the room. 

"°The bathroom's over there!" 

"°I know, but why can't I go in here?" Miho insisted. "°Is that room special?" 

"°Ah, you really don't want to go in there" Syaoran said. "°It's a mess. It's just a storage room." 

Unconvinced, Miho headed to the bathroom. After fifteen minutes, she came out again. "°You know, there's two of everything in the bathroom. Two toothbrushes, two toothpastes, two brushes" 

"°Oops!" Oh no! Because things were so chaotic, Sakura had forgotten to clean the bathroom! She couldn't meet Syaoran's eyes. 

"°Oh, I just like to keep an extra thing handy," Syaoran replied, calmly sipping his tea. 

"°There's a hair dryer and curling iron, also. Are they yours?" Miho continued. 

"°Why! Yes," Syaoran replied forcedly. "°For my—hair." 

"°Ooh, that's why you have such nice glossy hair," Erika concluded. 

"°But I didn't know you used peaches and cream bubble bath, Syaoran," Miho continued. 

"°Eh?" Syaoran sputtered out the green tea that he had been drinking. Gaining composure, he said, "°Haha! It's good for your skin, I heard. And it smells really nice," Syaoran said. What had he just said right now? Yes, that's what Sakura had told him when he complained about the fruity smell in the bathroom. But now, his image was completely ruined. 

"°Ho ho ho!" Tomoyo laughed. "°I recorded your words on video-camera!" 

"°What a scream," Aki commented. "°I'll make sure to put that in the school newspaper. Li-san's beauty advice: Peaches and cream bubble bath is good for your skin and smells re-al nice." 

Slamming the tea cup down on the table, Syaoran announced, "°Let's get to work." 

"°Hey, look! Why are there girl's clothes in the laundry basket?" Aki asked, as he sauntered over to the corner. 

"°I _told you to check the laundry basket," Sakura hissed through her teeth. _

"°There are?" Syaoran asked, trying to sound surprised. He racked his brains for another excuse. Let's see! that manga that Sakura had been reading! There was a cross-dresser in it. Nuriko. No way! He could never say he was a cross-dresser! How humiliating. 

"°Not only that, but girl's underclothes, too," Aki added, peering into the basket. He whistled, "°Li-kun, I never knew" 

"°Shut up. My neighbor's laundry machine broke down, so she asked if I could so some laundry for her while it gets fixed," Syaoran said in a final tone, ending the conversation before Takashi could come up with one of his wild stories again. 

"°Aw" Aki and Takashi both seemed disappointed at the boring explanation. 

"°I'm hungry," Miho stated. 

"°Yeah, I can't do anything more without having lunch," Erika added. 

"°Okay, let's order pizza then," Syaoran said, reaching for the phone. "°I'll pay." 

"°Not pizza," Aki groaned. "°It's so low-class." 

"°Fine. Let's go out and I'll treat you to a restaurant of your choice," Syaoran said generously. 

"°No. Let's stay home and you show us your famous cooking skills," Erika said. 

"°Yeah! I want Chinese dishes!" Miho exclaimed. 

"°I want pasta," Aki stated. 

"°I want cake," Takashi added. 

"°I don't feel liking cooking," Syaoran said, his patience at its end. 

"°Please!" Everyone stared at him with big round eyes. 

"°Oh fine. Don't look at me like that." Standing up, Syaoran walked to the kitchen. "°It'll take a while, so just rest and make yourself at home. But not too much at home." 

He fumbled around for his apron. 

"°Are you looking for this?" Miho asked, holding up a lacy pink apron with a teddy bear on front 

"°Aww! how cute~" Erika said, clasping her hands together. 

"°Eh?" Syaoran gawked at it. The apron Sakura made in home economics. "°No! I was just finding the frying pan, which should be! here." No, the frying pan wasn't there. Sakura had kitchen duty that morning and she had placed everything out of their usual places. 

Jumping up, Sakura exclaimed, "°Ah, I think the fry pan is here!" She slipped the frying pan out of the cabinet. 

"°Oh! Of course!" Syaoran mentally knocked himself in the head for not looking there. 

Soon, he was enwrapped in cooking. Oftentimes, however, Sakura had to "°come to the rescue" when he couldn't find various utensils in his own kitchen. 

"°Sakura knows your kitchen better than yourself," Erika commented. 

"°Ah, it's just because that's where I keep them back at home, and most kitchens are similar," Sakura tried to explain 

"°Now, where's the spoons?" Syaoran mumbled, fumbling through various drawers. 

"°The third drawer," Sakura told him. "°I mean, I _think_. That's where I keep it at home." 

"°Found it!" Syaoran was busy checking various steaming pots and dishes. 

"°Drat, we're out of eggs," Syaoran said, sticking his head into the refrigerator. "°Comes from baking so many cakes for stuffed animal. 

"°I got eggs yesterday. They're in the way top," Sakura pointed out, before she thought about it and saw the strange glances everyone was giving at each other. 

"°Oh yeah, thanks" Syaoran said, retrieving the eggs and not noticing the slip. 

"°Sakura, where'd'you put the extra dishes?" Syaoran asked, as he busily stir-fried beef and vegetables in the huge frying pan. 

"°How should I know?" Sakura asked, trying to warn Syaoran with eye signals. He was too busy cooking. 

"°You did the dishes last night—oh!" Syaoran finally caught on. "°Oh, yeah. How can you know? Ha ha! Stupid of me to ask. 

Sniffing the air, Aki commented, "°You know, I smell something burning." 

"°Syaoran! You forgot the cake!" Sakura exclaimed, running up to the oven and turning it off. With a cooking glove, she opened the smoking oven and took out a cake. "°Thank goodness. It's just browned a little and still edible." 

"°Don't they seem like a married couple?" Miho commented. 

"°Ho ho! They do, don't they?" Tomoyo asked. She alone knew the secret and was enjoying the comedy immensely. 

"°Shut up!" Syaoran and Sakura said together.

Finally, lunch was ready and everyone was amazed by the steaming dishes set on the table, ranging from a scrumptious beef and crispy vegetable stir fry, seafood chow mien with savory noodles, little dumplings, steaming crab meat soup, fried rice, fettucine ala Carbonara (pasta in Aki's request,) and a moist, light pound cake for desert (Takashi's request.) A strange combination, but everything was delicious.   

"°You're amazing, Syaoran!" Erika exclaimed, after they'd all eaten everything to the last scrap up. 

"°You know, you seem to really enjoy cooking though," Sakura commented. 

"°I do," Syaoran replied. "°I rarely had spare time, but the times I did, I liked watching Wei, our house butler, cook. My mother used to tell me how my father used to be a master at cooking Chinese dishes and no one could produce the same unique taste as him. Ever since then, when I did have spare time, I tried to learn from Wei. And cooking became one of my hobbies." 

"°I think guys who are good at cooking are just so romantic!" Erika sighed. 

"°Maybe because you can't cook for life, yourself, so your future husband will have to do all the cooking," Eron said dryly. 

Overall, they didn't do much practicing for the musical at all, even after lunch. 

"°I'm dead. I don't know a single line," Aki groaned, staring at his script. 

"°I haven't even read the script until the end," Erika stated. "°It doesn't matter, though. My character, Rosaline, comes out in the first few acts more frequently." 

"°The teacher told us to have everything memorized when school starts again," Takashi sighed. "°Romeo and Juliet have the most lines to memorize though. How's things coming?" 

Sakura stammered, "°Ah, just so and so." Actually, though she tried to sound nonchalant, she slaved for hours memorizing her lines and comprehending her part. She knew that the only way she made the re-auditions for Juliet was through her endless determination and effort. And she had to keep it up to meet up with everyone's standards, and especially not disappoint herself. It was the same for Syaoran, though she did not know. This was the first time since elementary that he participated in such a thing. 

"°Hmm! That's strange," Miho commented. "°This script is really weird! It's more different from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet than I expected." 

"°Really?" Sakura asked. "°I didn't notice a difference." The others agreed. 

"°Have you guys ever _read_ Shakespeare?" Miho asked. 

They all shook their heads except Tomoyo. 

"°I read only parts of it," Sakura replied. 

"°Well, I know what I'm talking about since we studied Shakespeare back when I was in England, and the whole play is weird and the ending is weird too," Miho stated. "°Completely different from Shakespeare's version." 

"°That's on purpose, I think. _Star-Crossed_ is an _adaptation_ of Shakespeare's tragedy, Romeo and Juliet," Tomoyo said. "°And it was actually written by students from our school, years ago." 

"°Really?" they exclaimed. "°Who?" 

"°I mean to say this before but never got the chance. I did some background research and I found out. It was written years ago by Mizuki Miara, your mother, Miho, when she was a student. With the help of Tanaka-san, your father," Tomoyo said. 

Miho was startled. 

Tomoyo continued, "°And the music scores to this musical was written by Li Ryuuren and Amamiya Nadeshiko." 

"°What?" Her mother and Syaoran's father wrote the music to the musical? Sakura stared at the music scores fondly. There had been something haunting about the songs. 

"°It was a major masterpiece and the four creators of this musical were awarded many honors. It was one of the school's goals to be able to produce it someday. However, years passed and there was little motivation and potential shown from the student body. And years passed and the legend was gradually forgotten. Last winter, I was searching through my house attic and I found the musical script and scores. And I brought it the music teacher, who thought it was a great idea and saw plenty of skill and potential from the students. So, we are going to produce now the best production ever in the town of Tomoeda!" Tomoyo stated. 

"°Hey, what is this?" Aki asked, holding up a baton. He was the only one who had not been uninterested in the story. 

"°Isn't that a cheerleading baton?" Erika said. "°What's that doing in Syaoran's house." 

Sakura's face flamed red. 

"°No, of course it's not a cheerleading baton!" Syaoran stated. "°It's a staff. Used for martial arts. See?" He did a series of complex staff moves using the ridiculous cheerleading baton and everyone clapped in the end.

"°Wow, Syaoran's room is so neat and tidy!" Miho exclaimed from the other side of the house. "°Hey what's that funny thing on the wall?" 

"°Are girls this nosy?" Syaoran mumbled, quickly dropping the baton and running to his room. 

The "°funny thing" was the embroidery of the wolf that Sakura had made for him for Christmas. And the Dark Ones had stolen it to create the dark force, the Wolf. After the Wolf had been sealed into a card, the embroidery returned to its original state, except that it was torn, dirtied, and ripped in several places.

The day after they returned from the Best Couple Contest and the beach, Sakura had found Syaoran intently sewing something. "°What are you doing?" she asked  
Quickly, he jumped, hiding something behind his back. Slyly, she slipped it out of his hands. It touched her to find that it was the wolf embroidery that she made him for Christmas. It had been practically ruined during the battle with the Wolf, but Syaoran had washed it clean of mud and dirt, and patiently tried to mend the tears. It was impossible to improve it, yet Sakura warmed to Syaoran's sweet gesture. "°You're trying to mend this? Just throw it away; it's ripped beyond repair. I'll make you another one if you like it that much, though I doubt you do." 

"°But I like this one," Syaoran replied, stubbornly working at mending the tear right across the center of the piece with a needle and white thread.

After mending it, Syaoran had hung it back on his bedroom wall, heedless of its sorry state.

"°So, why do you have this strange embroidery up on your wall, anyway?" Miho asked. "°I can give you a better thing to hang up." 

"°No thank you. That embroidery is special. I don't know how to put it but it gives me a sense of protection," Syaoran said. 

"°Is it because Sakura made it for you?" Tomoyo asked blinking her violet eyes innocently. 

"°You know, it's already evening. You guys should be going on home now," Syaoran stated abruptly, practically kicking everyone out of the house. "°Hope you had a good time. Come visit again!" Secretly, he hoped none of them would return. 

After slamming the door shut after them, Syaoran plopped down on the couch, sighing in relief. Sakura had already toppled flat back on the floor. 

****** 

_The next day! _

"°Finished!" Sakura exclaimed, setting down her pencil. She had finished the last journal entry, and finished all her summer homework at exactly 10:00 PM, Sunday evening. "°School's tomorrow. Too bad vacation ended so quickly." 

"°Well, at least we had a pretty…err…exciting summer," Syaoran replied. 

Switching on the TV, Sakura sighed ruefully. Then, she frowned, turning up the volume. "°Now, why is Kaitou Magician on the news again? I hope he's not getting into anymore trouble." 

The news reporter said, "°Over the past few weeks, the police have received several reports that the notorious thief, Kaitou Magician has returned the items that he has stolen in the past year to their respective owners. Earlier this summer, Kinomoto Fujishinto of the great Hoshi Enterprise had filed a high charge against this thief for stealing a priceless heirloom, the Mirror the Truth. Mysteriously, Kinomoto-san has dropped the charges few weeks ago. However, Kaitou Magician has still not returned the Mirror of Truth, nor the sapphire ring which has been stolen from the famous artist Shing-san, in New York, despite the fact that he returned all the other items. We are yet confused as to why this World Top 20 wanted thief has returned all the other priceless items he has stolen, including diamond necklaces, ruby earrings, expensive paintings, and sapphire rings. One thing for sure is that this is a thief who surpasses the skill and knowledge of the whole Tokyo police force and lives up to his name as a mysterious thief who conjured out of darkness like a magician." 

"°Ha ha! Maybe he turned over a new leaf," Kero-chan commented. 

"°You wish," Syaoran replied dryly. "°Kaitou Magician is a thief and always will remain a thief." 

"°Let's sleep early; we have school tomorrow," Sakura said in a motherly way. "°You too, Kero-chan. Starting from tomorrow, you're going on a diet." 

"°It's only a little past 10 though," Kero-chan protested. 

"°See, look at Wolfie-chan. He's already asleep," Sakura stated, pointing at the puppy who had cuddled on a mat and fallen asleep. 

"°I'm starting to really hate that puppy thing," Kero muttered. 

"°You too?" Syaoran asked, holding out his hand. "°Hey friend, we finally agree on something!" 

******

"°HOEEEEEE!!! First day of school and I'm going to be late again!" Sakura shrieked, running around the house frantically in search of her school uniform, collecting her bag and summer homework, and trying to find the other side of her knee socks. 

"°Another typical day," Kero-chan murmured sleepily, wakened by Sakura's shriek 

Meanwhile, Syaoran calmly flipped hotcakes in the kitchen. He was fully dressed in his uniform, his crisp white shirt neatly buttoned with the top two loose, and his pants freshly ironed. "°Here, have breakfast. Hotcakes, your favorite." 

"°What are you talking about? We're late for the first day of school back from summer vacation!" Sakura said, unable to resist taking a bite of the hotcake, drizzling with syrup and melting in her mouth. 

"°Oh. I set the clock thirty minutes early. So that we wouldn't be late for school." 

"°What?" Sakura dropped all her things at once, groaning. "°I don't know whether to be relieved or angry at you. Well, I can have breakfast for a change."

"°Sakura-chan! How'd'you spend your summer!" Naoko greeted as they met at the school gates. "°I saw you on TV over the summer! Everyone else too. It was so cool!" 

Soon, Sakura and her friends fell into girl's gossips, exchanging summer vacation stories, and catching up on all the news. 

"°I think there's a new student," Naoko continued, as she was always the first one to find out. 

"°Really?" Rika asked. 

"°He seemed like some kind of gangster guy or something," Naoko added, trembling not from fear but from thrill. "°Straight out of the movies." 

"°Ha ha! You always like to exaggerate," Sakura laughed. Then, she noticed that there was silence in the hallways, which was highly unusual, and everyone's head turned towards the other direction. Slowly, Sakura turned her head, following the direction of everyone's gaze. 

A pair of black shoes could be seen. The lean person walked slowly, almost sauntered down the hall, towards Class 3-2. He wasn't dressed in the school uniform; instead, he was dressed in black from head to toe. On his head, he had plunked a black baseball cap, making his face hard to see. Some of the younger students cowered and bowed their heads. Many girls however, swooned. They had ridiculous notions about tough guys being romantic. 

"°Oh no," Syaoran uttered. 

"°Why, it's Sakura, isn't it? Sakura-chan!" the person called, waving his hand ridiculously, breaking his intimidating image. "°Wow, are you in Class 3-2, also? Cool, I'm in the same class as you!" 

"… Kaitou Magician?" Sakura stated in disbelief. 

"°Shh! That's my alias. Now, simply call me! Wait a second. "° Kaitou Magician, not in his mysterious thief mode but in his care-free teenage boy mode, fumbled in his bag for his student ID card. "°Oh, call me _Mizuki Kai_ from now on. Mizuki is my sir name and Kai is my given name." 

"°Mizuki Kai?" Syaoran asked, raising an eyebrow. Sakura dragged him and Kaitou Magician into a quiet corner. 

"°I like that new name, don't you? I was trying to find a name close to "°Kaitou Magician" since I'm so used to being called that. Originally, I was trying to be Kai _Magiki_, but then the school administration secretary misheard it and registered me Mizuki, a far more common name. Well, it's the name I'm stuck with, and it's okay. Kai Mizuki. Kaitou Magician. Good enough, right?" Kai, as he will be called from now on, shrugged. 

"°Hehe! Kaitou Magician, but" Sakura trailed off. 

"°Uh uh uh." Kaitou shook his forefinger. "°From now on, I am Mizuki Kai. I don't like formalities so you don't have to call me Mizuki-san. You can simply call me Kai-kun. Or if you prefer to old traditions, Kaitou-kun." 

"°And, what exactly are you doing here?" Syaoran demanded. 

"°What do you think? Getting my education of course!" Kai said as if offended by the question. 

"°You?!" Sakura and Syaoran guffawed. 

"°Anyway, aren't you supposed to be in a higher grade? Supposedly, in Seijou High, not Seijou Junior High?" Syaoran continued. 

"°Well, yeah. I'm supposed to be in one grader higher. But, I couldn't produce transcripts from my other school, because I haven't gone to school in a while, so they had to flunk me down one grade. How awful to be with little kids," Kai said, actually not sounding dismayed at all. In fact, Sakura and Syaoran suspected that Kai had made sure that he was put in the same grade as them even thought it meant being put one grade lower. 

"°Hey, class is starting!" Naoko called out. She ogled Kaitou Magician, now his name being Kai. "°New friend, Sakura-chan?" 

"°Well! I guess you can put it that way," Sakura said. At least there wasn't the danger of this new student glaring her down.

Soon, everybody was gathered in their usual seats in class. Their homeroom teacher announced, "°Well, students, hope you all enjoyed your summer holidays. It's good to see most of you turned in your summer assignments. Now, I am happy to introduce to you a new classmate, transferred from" The teacher squinted at the profile sheet. "°Well, never mind, we can ask him when he comes. Mizuki-san, you may enter." 

Slowly, Kai entered the classroom. His hands were in his pockets, and he had forgotten to remove his hat and sunglasses. 

"°This is our classes new transfer student, Mizuki Kai. I hope all of you make him feel welcome," the teacher continued, rather surprised by Kai's first appearance. "°Ah, Mizuki-san, you may write your name on the board." 

Obediently, Kai took a chalk in his lean and graceful hand and in flourishing script, began to write, "°Kaitou Magi—"° Then he stopped mid-track, sweat-dropping. 

"°Fool!" Syaoran bent over to whisper to Sakura, who sat in front of him. "°He was trying to write his Kaitou Magician signature out of habit." 

Glancing around surreptitiously to check if no one saw what he wrote, Kai quickly wiped off the letters on the board with the palm of his hand. How careless! He almost wrote Kaitou Magician's key signature, the one he used in messages to the police and people he stole from. Quickly, he rewrote his name in clumsy Japanese on the board. 'Mizuki Kai.' _Hmm! I rather like my new name_, he thought._ Hope I don't have trouble remembering it like my last one._

"°Well, Mizuki-san, welcome to Seijou Junior High. I'm sure you'll enjoy the courses here and work very hard. (Kai looked slightly pale at this.) You may sit in the empty chair beside Syaoran (the one Meirin sat in before she moved back to Hong Kong,," the teacher informed. 

"°Yessir!" Kai replied, still smiling. The teacher wondered if this new young man was making fun of him or genuinely happy. 

Clearing his throat, the teacher said, "°Now, class will begin. And Mizuki-san?" 

"°Yessir?" 

"°Please get yourself a school uniform. And the proper books and equipment." 

"°Yessir." When Kai found out that there was gum stuck to the bottom of his desk, he cursed. As the class stared at him, shocked, he sweat-dropped. "°My bad! 

Now that he was going to school again, he better watch out for his naughty mouth. And try to adapt to these little junior high students' ways. 

******

"°I can't believe it, I just can't," Syaoran stated that evening, slamming down his pencil onto the table. It was Sakura and his daily routine to go to school in the morning, meet up together after their sports activities and sometimes after school rehearsals, return home, sometimes buy groceries, take turns to cook dinner and clean up, and finally sit down together in the living room and do their homework. That is, when there wasn't a dark force lurking around. 

"°What?" Sakura asked, busily sewing a flowery dress for home economics. Syaoran didn't have a sewing machine, so she had to do it by hand. 

"°Now, what is Kaitou Magician doing here in Tomoeda, not to mention, going to our school, our grade? There must be a reason. He must be plotting something," Syaoran concluded. 

Shrugging, Sakura said, "°Or maybe his intent is pure and he just wants to live a normal life." 

"°You think that everyone is good," Kero-chan muttered, munching on a bag of chips. 

"°Not really. But, I think one can't just help trusting Kaitou-kun," Sakura replied. 

"°That's what scares me more," Syaoran said. He tried to focus back to his essay, then demanded, "°Now, who is playing music so loudly at this time of the night?" 

Heavy J-Rock music vibrated through the apartment walls. 

"°Sounds like it's coming from next doors. I'll go an ask them to turn the volume down," Sakura suggested, standing up. 

"°I don't have any neighbors, as far as I know of," Syaoran said. He stood up, too, walking out to the hallway. The music was even louder. 

"°It's coming from next doors," Sakura said, staring at the door. Hesitantly, she rang the doorbell. No one answered. She rung it several times. Then, she began banging on the door. 

//Creak// 

The door automatically opened and Sakura toppled over right inside. 

"°Intruder! Intruder!" a white parrot squawked, fluttering over Sakura's head. 

"°Now, where have I seen this bird before?" Syaoran asked, holding the parrot still by its tail. 

"°Let go! Let go!" the parrot protested, its voice drowned by the music blasting out from the background. 

Sakura and Syaoran stared at each other. "°Of course! Kaitou Magician's bird!" 

"°Good to see you two!" came a familiar voice. An elegantly shaped chair turned around to face the door. Kai sat in it, with a silver remote control made to fit in his hand. He pressed a button on it and the door closed behind them. 

"°What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. 

"°WHAT? I can't hear you!" Kai shouted over the music. 

"°TURN DOWN THE VOLUME!" Sakura shouted back. 

"°OH!" He pressed another button on his remote control and the volume decreased, slightly. Then he grinned. "°I guess you have many questions and accusations. Before jumping into any conclusions, I'll explain. First of all, yes, I am living here. This is my home from now on." 

"°Here? In this apartment?" Sakura squeaked. "°Our next door neighbor?" 

"°Uh-huh. And it makes sense for next door neighbors to be good friends." 

"°Great," Syaoran muttered. "°I'm living next to a thief. Not _just_ a thief, a World Top 20 Most Wanted Criminal." 

"°Which brings me to my second point," Kai stated. "°I came here pure of intent. I have reformed. Basically, I quit my occupation as a thief, the mysterious Kaitou Magician. He exists no longer, as far as I'm concerned. I want to continue on as a normal teen student and live out the rest of my adolescent years normally." 

Sakura and Syaoran stared at each other sideways, smothering a smile. It just didn't sound right coming from Kaitou Magician. "°How can we believe you?" Kero-chan demanded. 

"°Kero-chan! I told you never to come out!" Sakura scolded. 

"°It's all right. It's not like we're strangers or anything," Kai shrugged. "°And I understand your suspicion of me. But, watch me, and you will have no reason to be wary. Plus, I have to return these." From his pocket, he drew out two objects, and handed it to them. 

It was the diamond necklace and the sapphire ring, two of the Great Five Treasures. "°See, I promised I would return it," Kai said proudly. 

"°Ah, thanks," Sakura said, slipping Syaoran's Christmas present around her neck. Her favorite necklace. She thought she would never see it again. 

"°What did you do with these, anyway?" Syaoran asked cautiously examining the ring to ensure it wasn't fake. 

"°Ah, my own things," Kai replied. "°Gosh, I'm hungry. Haven't had dinner yet. Do you guys some food, too?" 

"°Actually, I'm kinda hungry again," Sakura admitted. It was midnight, and she had dinner at six. 

Kai pressed another button on his slender remote control and the pot on the oven in the kitchen began boiling. "°I'm hot." He pressed a blue button, and immediately, cool air conditioning flowed into the room. "°Hey, do you want to watch TV? Gosh, it's been ages since I watched. A large screen on the wall turned on with a flick of his remote control. "°Cool, I'm on TV!" he said. "°Look! I've been removed from the World 20 Most Wanted Thieves list! I'm only in the Top 100 now! Well, I haven't stolen anything for months now, since that bastard Kinomoto, excuse me Sakura, forgot he was your grandfather."

Sakura noted that Kai's carefree manner seemed to reflect how little pressure and stress he had after much hardships. She was genuinely glad to see how Kai seemed! well, almost normal. She examined the boiling pot, then wrinkled her nose. "°What's this supposed to be?" 

"°My dinner, what else?" Kai replied, offended.

"°Looks more like the remains of animal waste," Kero muttered, for the first time looking at food with detest.

"°Okay, I can't cook for life, got a problem with that, stuffed animal?" Kai demanded, pretending to be offended. "°Well, I eat anything, any chance I can. I've starved before and I take food as it comes, not for the taste or looks, but for the sake of living. Back in my thief days, I couldn't go to restaurants, even in disguise because I was scared I might be recognized it I went in public too often. I usually couldn't have food delivery because my living quarters were a secret, and I usually didn't have time to eat, anyway. The only thing I know how to cooks is ramen."

"°You can't call making ramen _cooking_. All you do is pour water in and boil," Sakura pointed out.

"°Exactly," Kai replied. Then, he blinked prettily, though everyone else couldn't see it because he was still wearing sunglasses. "°Of course, I have such kind, nice, talented neighbors who will feed a poor starving next door neighbor some delicious homemade food.

"°Of course. Come over any time," Sakura said simultaneously, while Syaoran replied, "°No way."

"°Good!" Kai pressed another button on his remote control and automatically, the pot tipped over and tipped its content into the trash can.

"°What is that remote control thing?" Sakura asked curiously.

"°Oh. It was just an idea I always wanted to try out before if I ever found a proper place to stay in. All the electronics in the house are connected and controlled by one remote control. It's really convenient you know." Kai examined the remote control proudly. "°Several companies want to buy my patent design for quite a lot of money, but I didn't sell it to them. It's not like they'll be able to reproduce it, even if I do given them the design layout and the program,"

"°Seems like laziness to me," Syaoran muttered.

"°I want that remote control," Kero-chan stated. 

"°Well, I'm tired. We should go to sleep early since we have school tomorrow," Kai stated. "°Hmm! I didn't finish the interior design of my bedroom yet. I'll just sleep here." The back of his chair sank back a 180 degrees and Kai lay down comfortably. From a shelf, his parrot carried a light blanket in its beak and gently covered Kai with it. Fondly, Kai patted his pet.

"°Good night, master! Bonne nuit!" the parrot squawked, settling at the head of the chair/bed. 

Next, Kai pressed his remote control three more times, and his personalized computer, designed by himself turned off along with the TV screen. Finally, the lights turned off except on lamp in the corner shaped like a dolphin and made out of platinum with sapphire eyes. However, he left the music on.

"°You know, Kai seems pretty talented enough. If he wanted to be rich, I think he had other options than stealing. I wonder why he became a thief," Sakura murmured, heading towards the door to return next doors to their house. "°I saw we give him a chance and trust him." She turned pale as she tried the doorknob. "°Hey, we're locked in!"

"°Shoot. Kai and his stupid remote control program," Syaoran said. "°Wake up! Let us out!"

"°Shut up! Can't you see master's sleeping?" the parrot asked.

"°I never liked that stupid feather ball," Syaoran muttered. "°That parrot makes the puppy look like a noble beast in comparison."

"°The question I wanted to ask Kai was '_why_?' Why did he change all of a sudden?" Sakura murmured.

******


	46. Chapter 37: Challenge of Friendship, Par...

**Chapter 37: Challenge of Friendship **

******

_The next day.., _

"Why do we have to wake him up also?" Syaoran demanded.

"Cuz we live in the same apartment and he's our next door neighbor!" Sakura replied. Funny enough, Kai's door was unlocked from the outside, and they barged in. "°Wake up!"

Surprisingly, Kai was wide awake and stood in front of his mirror, carefully spiking each strand of his hair with gel. He had highlight streaks of his hair a light golden color. "°Do you like this color? I was trying to dye it electric blue, because I thought that would be interesting, but I like this color better. I usually didn't die my hair a light color because it stands out too much in the dark."

Forgetting to be amused by the fact Kai had actually put together pieces of the Seijou Junior High uniform, Sakura stated, "°Hurry, we're going to be late!" She literally dragged him out of the apartment.

"°How are we going to get to school by eight?" Sakura panicked, checking her watch. "°Now, where did Kaitou-kun go again? I don't want him to get expelled within his first month in school."

"°Maybe his first week then," Syaoran said dryly. "°Hurry, we're even later than usual."

"°That's no problem for me," Kai stated, emerging on his shiny, impressive black motorcycle.

Sakura's mouth dropped. "°You're going to ride _that_ to school?"

"°Why not? Want a lift?" Kai asked.

"°No thank you," Sakura replied. "°Don't you wear a helmet?"

"Me? Of course not," Kai replied. Then, he zoomed off, leaving Sakura and Syaoran baffled. Needless to say, Kai arrived on time while Sakura and Syaoran received a tardy.

Having Mizuki Kai in class was certainly interesting and amusing. Sakura still failed to think of him as 'Mizuki Kai,' mainly because she knew so many other Mizukis, and she usually stuck to her old nickname "°Kaitou-kun," which raised much confusion among their classmates.

"°Why do you keep calling Mizuki-san, 'Kaitou-kun?'" Naoko asked. "°Mysterious thief-kun? That's weird."

"°Ha ha ha! Inside joke!" Kai explained, sweat-dropping.

Most girls, even the quietest, shyest ones found Kai fascinating and Kai struck conversations easily. But most of them still felt a little awe for Kai, especially the younger students,

By this time, the students were clearly split. Either they hated Kai, especially some of the school bullies, or they really liked him and admired him. The division was quite distinct.

Kai and Syaoran constantly argued, but Sakura knew that Syaoran liked Kai better than either Eron or Eriol, She could identify the difference between friends who fight a lot and cool hostility and distance.

"°The best place to punch someone is in the stomach!" Syaoran stated.

"°No, it's the face!" Kai retorted. "°Here, I'll demonstrate."

Those two often were involved in fights, though not too serious since they both were skilled in defending themselves.

"°Okay, I'm wrong! Truce!" Kai would complain, groaning and clutching his stomach after becoming a victim of Syaoran's lightening punch.

"°Class is starting," their prim math teacher stated one day during the first week of school back from summer break. Readjusting her glasses, she stared at Kai with disdain. "°Mizuki-san, why aren't you wearing your school uniform?"

"°Eh? I am wearing it!" Kai retorted. He stood up and spun around. His usual code of black was broken since he actually wore the white shirt of the Seijou Junior High uniform. However, he wore it unbuttoned, like a flannel, and underneath he had a black t-shirt. The uniform pants were black, anyway, but he wore his slightly baggier than most boys. His necktie was nowhere to be seen.

"°I don't call simply draping on the school shirt _wearing the uniform_," the teacher said prissily. "°Button up your shirt at once!"

Grumpily, Kai buttoned up a part of the uniform shirt, still leaving the top ones unbuttoned.

"°And your posture is awful. Stand up straight! You're going to get a crooked spine!" the teacher stated.

"°Yes m'am!" Kai stood up straight like a military school student. The class snickered.

"°Where may I ask, is your necktie?" the teacher continued.

"°That thing?!" Kai ejaculated, as if offended. "°At home. _Used it to gag Kero-chan because he talked too much.__"_

"°Next time, _wear_ it," the teacher said through gritted teeth.

"°If I can find it," Kai replied doubtfully. "°And if I know how to tie it."

That was bad enough, but then, it also happened that he had highlighted his hair a lighter, brighter color than anyone in the class, including Aki, and wore it spiked in a striking way. When he stared at someone over the bridge of his sunglasses, which he wore everyday, with the few strands of extra bleached strands of hair falling over his forehead he made an imposing figure. It looked as if he stepped straight out of some city ally, and even the teacher felt slightly cautious around him. That day, to annoy the teacher more, Kai had worn three earrings in his left ear and two in his right. First set of earrings was the dare-devil silver fang ones, his personal favorite, the second set were small hoops, and the third one in his left ear was a shiny periwinkle colored stud.

"°What kind of male student wears earrings?" the teacher scolded. "°Remove them at once! And your hair! Disgraceful! Do you think you are some kind of teen J-Pop idol that comes on TV for silly girls to swoon over?"

"°No! I'm ten times more famous than Japanese idols," Kai muttered under his breath.

"°And why may I ask, Mizuki-san, are you wearing sunglasses indoors? Take them off!! It's against dress code."

Innocently, he said, "°But I can't see without them? You see, they have prescription in them, and I'll be blind as a bat without them."

"°Then, get clear lenses, not black ones," the teacher replied, stiffly.

Compared to the usual pitch-black sunglasses he wore, Kai was wearing lighter colored lenses than usual, though.

Putting on a tragic face Kai said, "°I! I don't even eat well at home! I don't think I can afford new glasses, m'am."

"°What a good actor," Tomoyo murmured. It was an accepted fact that thieves had plenty of money to spare.

"°Then, sell your expensive looking locket, maybe," the teacher replied, unmoved.

Pensively, Kai fingered his locket. He tucked it underneath his shirt. Sakura wondered what Kai's eyes would have looked like, under his sunglasses. Then, she saw the corner of his lips curving in a wicked grin. "°Oh dear! There's a bee in your hair, sensei!"

"°Where?" A huge yellow and black bee was perched on tip of her head, buzzing. The math teacher began shrieking, running around the classroom.

"°You're not supposed to move, or else the bee will sting," Takashi called out.

"°Should we squash it?" another student asked.

"°I'll pour water over it!" Aki suggested.

"°Stay calm, all of you! Now, don't move, it's all fine!" the teacher still pranced, panicking.

Then, the principal entered the classroom. "°What is all this chaos, sensei?"

"°T-there's a bee in my hair!" the teacher shrieked.

Calmly, the principal reached out and picked up the bee "°This isn't alive. See? It's made out of rubber. One of your students have been playing a trick on you, sensei. I am thoroughly disappointed by your lack of calmness and dignity." The principal walked out of the room, disgusted.

"°Oops! caught," Kai muttered.

The math teacher fumed, glaring at Kai. "°You did it! Don't deny it. I know you did."

"°No, sensei!" Kai said in his most innocent voice. "°Don't you know one is innocent until proven guilty? Unless someone or yourself saw me put the bee in your head, which is impossible because I never approached closer than one meter to you, then you cannot accuse me."

"°What do you know about law and trials? Now sit back down in your chair and cause no more disruptions," the teacher ordered, blushing hard.

"°A lot more than you do, since it was often a matter of life and death for me," Kai said under his breath.

"°Well, we wasted enough time, class. Mizuki-san, solve the next problem. Mizuki-san? Mizuki Kai!" To her exasperation, Kai was staring out the window, completely ignoring her.

"°Stupid, it's you!" Syaoran nudged.

"°Crap! I completely forgot my new name!" Kai said. "°Yes sensei!" He bolted up.

"°I said, if the police have a brand new equipment which can immobilize whatever person it shoots and they are 50 meters away from the foot of a 300m building, at what angle would the police have to aim it to shoot a thief on top of the building?" the teacher questioned.

"°Zero," Kai replied, crossing his arms.

"°Wrong, Mizuki-san. It's fundamental trigonometry. Use your brains."

"°Well, think practically. What kind of fool of a thief would be shot at a distance of 304 meters away from the police?" Kai demanded. "°Of course no matter what angle the police shoot at with their brand new equipment, they'll miss the thief."

Sakura silently wondered if Kai was either really smart or really dumb. Yet, he had calculated the hypotenuse of the triangle, which was the distance from the police to the top of the building in his head, without a calculator!

With gritted teeth, the teacher requested, "°Li-san, please come up to the chalkboard and show Mizuki-san how to solve this problem properly."

Sighing, Syaoran walked up to the chalkboard to answer the trigonometric question to the teacher's satisfaction. Kai stuck his tongue out at his as Syaoran took the chalk in his hands and correctly wrote the answer.

At that moment, the class felt a slight tremor. The flower vase slightly rattled and several pencils rolled off the desks onto the floor. Syaoran was focusing so hard, the white chalk he was holding in his hand crumbled into powder.

"°An earthquake?" Rika exclaimed.

"°I hope there isn't more following," Takashi commented.

******

"°Now, there is less than a month before the final production date! Buckle up! We must work hard and practice, practice, practice till perfection!" the director sensei of _Star-Crossed_ shouted across the auditorium.

"°What is _Star-Crossed_?" Kai asked curiously, still tagging behind Sakura and Syaoran, as he had done for the entire week.

"°It's our school's major musical production. It's roughly based on William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet," Tomoyo replied.

"°And Tomoyo-chan's the student director and in charge of managing almost everything," Sakura added.

"°Stay and watch," many people suggested.

"°Hmm! Sounds a little too corny for my liking," Kai commented. "°I don't like mushy mushy romantic stuff and Shakespearean poetic language." 

"°Syaoran! You're the leading figure, Romeo right?" Miho squealed, barging into the old theater. "°I want to be in the production, too!"

"°It's a little too late for that," Erika stated, flipping back her hair and holding a crumpled script in her hand. "°Auditions were months ago."

"°Actually," Tomoyo pondered. "°If you're willing to work hard, I can give you the narrator role in the play. Originally, I'm supposed to be narrator, but I'm busy enough managing costumes, the chorus, the setting, and overall management. Besides, you have a nice voice and plenty of confidence."

"°Really?!" Miho exclaimed. "°Thanks!!!"

As Eriol had suggested her to, Miho had enrolled in Seijou Junior High. She was in one grade lower than Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and the rest, being a year younger, so they only saw her in between breaks. Currently, Miho was staying at Tomoyo's house. Often these days Sakura found that it was hard to spend time with Tomoyo since they were both so busy, especially with the musical coming up and Tomoyo having to look after Miho.

"°There's plenty of room for you to join in too, Mizuki-kun," Tomoyo added.

"°I'll consider it," Kai replied, yawning.

"°Oh, Miho-chan, have you met Mizuki Kai yet?" Sakura asked. In a belated introduction, she stated, "°Miho, this is Mizuki Kai in class 3-2, same as me, and Kai, this is Tanaka Miho in class 2-1, transferred from England."

"°Nice to meet you, Mizuki-san," Miho said politely.

"°You too, Tanaka-san," Kai replied,

"°Get on with practice!" the teacher called, clapping his hand. "°Kinomoto, Li, swordfight!"

Half-heartedly, Sakura and Syaoran picked up the wooden sticks used as swords and began Act 1.  Accidentally, she knocked Syaoran's sword out of his hand.

"°Wait, you're supposed to fight back, Li, not stand their motionless," the teacher called out from sidestage."

Frowning, Syaoran stared up at the ceiling. His amber brown eyes widened. "°Everyone! Off the stage, now!" There was no mistake in his voice and his tone made everyone obey at once.

"°Look!" Miho pointed to the ceiling of the theater, her knees buckling.

The huge chandelier part of the set, attached to the top to the stage was shaking unsteadily held by only few strands of rope. Many people stood immobilized.

"°Quick, move!" There were just too many people on the stage, panicking and locked into space. There was to time to think as the immense chandelier dangled dangerously above their head. Syaoran grabbed the people nearest to him, dragging them off the stage, followed by Sakura.

One person remained on the stage, absorbed in fiddling with the microphones.

"°Kai, move!" Sakura shouted.

Startled, Kai stared up at the chandelier crashing down onto the stage. Seconds before his skull was crushed, he deftly leaped away. In the process, his sunglasses were knocked off, yet still, he landed off stage on his feet with perfect coordination. When several shards of glass flew out to the frightened people, he caught them all with his bare hand, even the tiniest chip of glass.

In a shaky voice, the teacher in charge said, "°W-well, that was a close call. Thank goodness no one was hurt. This period is canceled. Everyone's free to go. The mess will be cleaned up."

"°The curse of the Ghost of the Old Theater," someone murmured.

"°The person who died here more than twenty years ago is getting revenge for disturbing its peace," another person added.

"°Nonsense," the teacher reassured, though he sounded unsure, himself. "°It's only stories."

Though most people left, Sakura, Syaoran, Kai, and Tomoyo stayed to examine the scene.

"°I'm pretty sure that the old chandelier was loosened because of the slight earthquake earlier today," Sakura commented.

"°Actually, that chandelier is new. It was installed for the ball scene in Star-Crossed," Tomoyo said. "°There is no reason for it to be unstable."

"°That's right. This was intentional, "° Syaoran said, picking up the ropes that held the prop chandelier into place at the ceiling of the stage. "°See how the end of the rope is smooth, as if it was cut? If it was because the rope was old and an accident, the end should be frayed."

"°But who would so such a thing?" Tomoyo asked, eyes round.

"°Look.  Here's a knife!" Sakura exclaimed, picking up an object hidden underneath piles of boxes.

Carefully, Sakura examined the silver hilted knife. There was a symbol with a crescent moon and a rose engraved in it.  

"°Isn't that the Kaitou Magician's symbol?" Tomoyo asked.

Turning pale, Kai stammered, "°But it isn't mine! I swear, I didn't do it!"

"°Don't worry; we're not accusing you," Sakura said. She knelt over and picked up his sunglasses, which had been knocked off him. Luckily, they were unbroken and only slightly scratched. One thing for sure was that she knew that Kai had lied when he told the teacher that his eyesight was poor and that he couldn't see without glasses. Even when his sunglasses were knocked off, Kai had caught small bits of glass with his hand to prevent people from being cut, which only proved that he had beyond perfect vision. Then why did he always wear sunglasses?

******

"°No, I  haven't thought of a riddle yet, so stop bothering me," Sakura stated to the Riddle, who she learned was a mischievous, trouble-loving dark force. "°I can't wait till I can seal you."

"°I would look closely around you if I were you," the Riddle stated furtively. "°People aren't as they seem to be. And words are poisonous."

Then, it disappeared.

Feeling she needed a breath of fresh air, she walked up the apartment roof, late that afternoon. "°What are you doing up here, on the roof of the apartment?" Sakura asked. Syaoran was staying after school for an extra soccer practice for the game coming up.

"°I'm not stupid enough to crash a chandelier over my own head, you know," Kai said.

"°I know. Someone was probably trying to frame you today. Someone who knows your real identity," Sakura reassured.

"°But how many people know that I am Kaitou Magician? Only you, Syaoran, Kero-chan, Meirin, and Tomoyo. That's about it," Kai said, frowning. "°I sense something bad is going to happen." He didn't tell her that from his instincts, he was pretty sure some turmoil awaited Sakura.

"°I was always curious. What kind of special powers do you have?" Sakura asked.

"°Well, my powers are pretty limited," Kai replied. "°I'm not too sure about it myself. But I use the Power of the Wind. And I can sense something's going wrong just by the feel of the wind. It proved handy many times when I was a thief."

"°Do you like Meirin-chan?" Sakura asked suddenly.

Jumping, Kai said, "°What?!"

"°She called me few minutes ago, asking if you were here." Sakura refrained from telling Kai Meirin's exact words which were, "°_Not that I care or anything, but Kaitou Magician has no one better to look after him and I just want you to watch out for him and make sure he doesn't get into trouble." _Hiding a smile, Sakura added, "°Meirin-chan said that beneath the tough exterior, you were a good person."

"°Really?" Kai asked, eagerly. Embarrassed by his interest, he cleared his throat he and said, "°Is that so?" Unable to hide his curiosity, he added, "°What else did she say about me?"

*****

"°No, you don't throw the ball clear over the backboard, Mizuki-san," the PE teacher patiently explained. "°You take the ball and aim it for the backboard so that it will fall into the hoop." The teacher demonstrated for the fifth time as Kai made another air ball.

"°Where is he from? Some backcountry place with no basketball?" Miho whispered to Syaoran. Physical Educations was the only class she shared with the third graders. "°I never saw anyone miss more shots before in my life!"

Lazily, Kai spun the basketball at the tip of his finger. With a final spin, the ball turned into a dove. Everyone clapped in awe.

"°Kinomoto-san, please demonstrate to Mizuki-san how to do a lay-up," the teacher said.

Taking the basketball in her hand, Sakura did a lay up. Rather amused, she remembered the time when Eriol and Syaoran had to compete against each other in basketball back in fifth grade. Eriol had wisely advised Syaoran to concentrate more.

Despite the fact that Eriol had been her "enemy" he had been a good person after all. Maybe a little eccentric, but otherwise completely perfect. The only person who was so perfect was Tomoyo, though even she had her eccentric side. She wondered what the Riddle meant by looking closely around her.

"°Sakura watch out!" someone called.

//THUD//

Sakura slipped on a soapy puddle on the glossy wooden gym floor and landed on her bottom. The whole class, including the teacher laughed. The only person not laughing was Syaoran. Her ears turned red. "°Hoe-e! I'm so clumsy!"

When PE class ended, the girls and boys headed to the locker rooms to change.

As Sakura opened her locker, she frowned. Her things seemed to be disarranged. This wasn't the first time someone meddled with her stuff, either. Carefully, she examined her clothes. Her school uniform was slashed in pieces into an unmendable state.

"°Look what someone did to my uniform," Sakura told Tomoyo.

"°Oh dear! Who would do something like that?" Tomoyo asked, violet eyes rounded. "°Now you'll have to go around in you gym clothes for the whole day."

Dumping her ruined uniform into the trashcan, Sakura had an uneasy feeling growing stronger in her. 

******

"°Lucky, you're skipping two days of school?" Sakura asked the next day to Syaoran, who was already changed into his navy blue and white trimmed soccer uniform.

"°Yeah, we have a game with several regional schools, at Eitokou Junior High," Syaoran replied.

Narrowing her eyes, Sakura asked, "°Now, why are _you_ skipping classes again, Kaitou-kun?"

"°I'm the soccer manager," Kai replied, plunking a black Nike baseball cap on his head.

"°Since when?" Syaoran asked, raising an eyebrow.

"°Since yesterday," Kai replied smugly. "When I learned we get to miss school."

"°Naoko-chan!" Sakura exclaimed, as she caught up with her friend at the school gates. Ignoring her, Naoko walked briskly ahead. Maybe Naoko didn't here her.

It felt rather lonely walking up to her class by herself. People seemed to be avoiding her that morning. Ever since the bad things that happened to her yesterday, she felt slightly troubled. As she entered class 3-2, everyone hushed up. It was as if they had been talking about her.

"°So, why aren't you coming with Li-san today?" a girl in her class asked.

"°What do you mean?" Sakura stammered.

"°Don't play innocent. We all see you come to school with him every morning and go home together," another girl added.

"°Poor Li-san. He's too good for you, you know. One of the hottest guys in school, and you snagged him."

"°Yeah, and that's bad enough. What's with hanging all over Mizuki-san just because he's a new hot transfer student?" 

In outrage at the misunderstanding, Sakura exclaimed, "°What are you talking about?! I—"° 

"°But worse, we know you have a thing for Chang-san, also," another girl stated. "°So, who do you like best?"

Trembling, Sakura gripped her bag tightly till her knuckles turned white. How did her name get linked with Eron's? She waited for all the girls to laugh and say that they were joking. Desperately, she gazed around to her close friends. Naoko, Rika, Chiharu. They all looked away and avoided eye contact. Tomoyo was not in class yet.

The rest of the day was not much better. Someone snuck ants into her lunch, spilled paint over her sketchbook, and tore her homework into pieces. Luckily, _Star-Crossed_ practices were postponed for a few days since the broken chandelier was still being cleaned up and many of the production members were away for the soccer game; she couldn't have stood on stage with everyone pointing at her and badmouthing her. Though she tried to play deaf, she couldn't ignore the things people called her behind her back and to her face. Worse, she had no idea who would spread such dirty rumors about her over night. In ways, she suspected Erika, since she had played nasty tricks on her. Yet, it couldn't be her since she wasn't at school today.

By the end of the day, rumors went around that Sakura was staying at Syaoran's apartment.

As if that day wasn't bad enough, the next one was worse. She had squabbles and girl fights before, yet never had she been so ostracized and the center of gossip before. Though she had always heard of outcasts in school, yet she had never thought she might become one. Early in the morning, someone tripped her as she walked into the classroom and skinned her knee. Someone else stole her entire bag, so that she had no supplies for school, nor any of her homework. She was awarded with after school cleaning duty. During lunchtime, she hid in the library to avoid contact with people. Why, why were people doing this to her? Even Tomoyo seemed to be avoiding her, her best friend who had always been there for her. Of course, the rumors were bad, but! Did none of her close friends have faith in her and less in frivolous rumors?

"°You know, I wouldn't have thought that of Sakura," Naoko said, sitting down on a table in the library.

"°I know. We've known her since elementary, and I always thought that she was a nice person," Rika said. "°But I guess people change."

"°How can she jump from guy to guy?" another girl added. "°I heard that she begged Eron to go out with her, then after a while dumped him to go out with Syaoran."

"°Oh, remember last winter? Eron went to the Winter Wonderland with Tomoyo; they made a good couple. And Sakura went with no one. Isn't it strange how Eron and Tomoyo are not going out? Sakura must have been jealous of her best friend and intervened."

"°Yeah, and Erika and Syaoran were getting along really also, and then I bet Sakura broke them up, also. Some nerve she had to enter the Best Couple Contest with Syaoran! And she stated that they weren't a couple on national TV!"

"°I heard that the new transfer student, Mizuki Kai was her ex, and she's into him, also."

Sakura couldn't bear it anymore. For total strangers to gossip about her was bad enough, but her close friends, also? Bolting out of her chair, she ran out of the library, ignoring the looks everyone gave each other. Her hands were trembling. Who would spread such untruths about her? 

On her way out, she bumped into Chiharu.

"°Watch where you're going," Chiharu snapped. Then she added, "°Sakura-chan."

Saying her name gave Sakura hope. "°Chiharu-chan! You don't believe in any of the rumors, do you?"

Eyes turning cold, Chiharu stated, "°I heard you made fun of Takashi and me behind my back! And all the while, I thought you were so nice and supportive."

"°That's not true! Who did you here that from?" Sakura demanded

"°I'm sorry Sakura! I really like you, but I know that the person I heard it from never lies, so" Chiharu briskly turned around.

""

In disbelief, Sakura ran towards the bathroom, trying to run away from the hostile glares.

"°Poor Sakura-chan," Erika sympathized, stepping out of the girl's bathroom stall. "°Where have all your friends gone?"

Sharply, Sakura asked, "°Was it you then who spread the rumors?"

"°What do you take me for?" Erika exclaimed.

"°You've tricked me before," Sakura said cooly. "°You have fun watching me suffer."

"°You can't jump into conclusions just from past experience," Erika chided. "°Anyway, why would I spread rumors to dishonor my own twin and my darling Li Syaoran by linking your name with it?"

"°Then who's doing this to me?" Sakura demanded.

"°Well, why don't you look closer around you?" Erika asked, smoothing back her violet hair. "°Say for example, your best friend? Isn't it strange how the person who is supposed to stick up for you during hard times is nowhere to be seen? "

"°What? You can't be saying" It couldn't possibly be. Shaking her head, Sakura ran towards the music room.

Panting, she stepped into the room where Tomoyo was practicing on her own for choir. "°Tomoyo-chan?"

"°Yes, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked in a light voice, turning around from the music stand.

A sense of relief sank down Sakura. Of course Tomoyo wouldn't do such a thing. She was her best friend who had always stood by her side, no matter what and kept her deepest secrets. Erika must have been lying. "°You believe in me, right, Tomoyo-chan?"

"°Of course I do," Tomoyo said, smiling. "°Of course I believe that you did every single thing that the rumors say." Her voice was icy.

The words stung Sakura like sharp blades and a icy sensation trickled down her spine. It was worse than all the resentment from everyone else put together. "°Tomoyo! you're just joking right? Say you are. I trust you more than anyone else. You're my best friend. Please, say something to me."

"°I'll say something," Tomoyo said coldly. "°Kinomoto Sakura, you make me sick. I've only been nice to you on the outside, all this time, but inside, I loathed you. Trust? Well, you've trusted the wrong person. I never trusted you. And a good best friend you've been to me. What have you ever done for me? You get all the good things and I always had to step into the background and cheer on you? Well, I'm tired of that now."

Sinking to her knees, Sakura whispered, "°No. Not Tomoyo-chan. You're my best friend. You're lying to me. Because though I might not have done much for you, you must still know how much I treasured my dearest friend. There must be some misunderstanding! The rumors"

"°There is no misunderstanding. I started the rumors, stupid," Tomoyo stated with a cruel smile curved on her beautiful lips. The smile was ten times worse than a glare.

"°I don't care if you did. But I do care about my best friend. Tomoyo-chan." Sakura reached out to grab Tomoyo's hand.

Angrily, Tomoyo slapped Sakura's hand away and knocked her to the floor. Startled, Sakura stared up at Tomoyo; Tomoyo never used violence.

"°Oh dear. Let me help you up," Tomoyo said. With her pale hand, she gripped Sakura's hand, and dug her nails deep into Sakura's palms. 

Sakura was numb to the pain as the sense of unbelievable reality swept over her.

"°I've been exceedingly nice to you, Kinomoto Sakura, but that is going to change now," Tomoyo said. "°Number one. I've caused all the accidents in the past few days, including the chandelier one, and your days in school will continue to be miserable. Number two. Everyone in school hates you and the rumors are the true you, which was revealed to them by me. Number three. I'm tired of watching people be nice to you and I'll make sure that even Syaoran ends up loathing you."

"°This is my problem," Sakura said. "°Please don't bring Syaoran into this!"

"°Why?" Tomoyo asked. "°Oh, guess what he told me last winter. He told me that the reason he returned to Japan was not for you. You still seem to think that I still like her, that he's why I returned to Japan. And that he has no feelings for you."

"°W-why are you telling me all this?" Sakura asked. "°It's nothing new you know."

"°Well, I didn't tell you until now, but he told me all this before he ever confronted to you. Syaoran always turned to me first, ever before he talked to you. He always confided everything to me."

"°You're a really nice person and someone who will always lend an ear to people's problems and give good advise, so I don't blame him," Sakura replied softly.

"°You keep on avoiding the facts. Do you think you can run away from the truth forever?" Tomoyo questioned.

"°The simple truth. I like him. I like him more than I can bear at times," Sakura said in a cracked voice. "°But, there's life. And there's what he told me last winter. He still didn't tell me why he returned to Japan, but I figure he will. I won't ask. After all, I can't have everything go my way."° A determined look came in her emerald eyes.

"°Wow, we won all the games!" Kai exclaimed, running down the school hallway to catch up with Syaoran, his duffle bag hung over one shoulder. "°Too bad we have to come back to school."

The two-day tournament at Eitokou Junior High had ended with the Seijou Junior High Soccer Team's victory, and the soccer players plus manager had returned to Seijou Junior High that afternoon.

Frowning, Syaoran halted in front of the music room, the door slightly ajar. He could hear a girl's voice inside.

"°I appreciate all that Syaoran has done for me," Sakura continued. "°Protect me, watch for my back, let me stay at my house when it was dangerous to be on my own. And most of all, being a great trustworthy friend. However I think a friend's all we can ever be with this situation, and I'm willing to accept that. Nothing more. And I'm sure he won't find a problem with that, either. After all, it will make both of us more comfortable that way. If we're anything more than the current relationship, I'm pretty sure that I will feel at unease. There, I've told you my true feelings, Tomoyo-chan."

In return, Tomoyo smiled. She glimpsed someone walk away from the doorway.

"°Uh oh," Kai murmured as Syaoran briskly headed away from the music room. "°Didn't your mama tell you not to eavesdrop? You don't gain anything from it."

"°Funny thing to hear from a thief," Syaoran said, entering another music room and slamming the door behind him. Sinking down on the piano bench, he began to absent-mindedly strum a fast-paced tune from _Star-Crossed_ on the piano, in fact one of his solo pieces. He made more mistakes than usual and hardly caring about the sound he produced.

******

"°Is something wrong with her?" Kai whispered to Syaoran that evening. They were in the living room. Sakura had locked herself in her bedroom ever since they returned back from school.

Shaking his head, Syaoran set a tray with her dinner in front of her closed room and called, "°Hey, I left your dinner outside, if you decide you're hungry."

"°Thanks, but no thanks," came a muffled voice from inside.

"°Female mystery," Kai muttered. "°I just don't understand girls."

"°Neither do I," Syaoran replied, frowning. "°Sakura, are you okay? Come out!"

Opening her room door in exasperation, Sakura demanded, "°What? I'm just tired, that's all!"

Surprised to see that Sakura looked fine, Syaoran stammered, "°Y-you're fine?"

Grinning energetically, Sakura replied, "°Of course I am! What do you take me for?"

"°Good, for a second, I was afraid that you missed us soccer guys so much for the past two days and pined away," Kai joked.

"°Haha! You wish. Well, early g'nite!" Sakura gently shut the door again and fell back into her bed, removing her forced smile.

Staring at the shut door, Kai laughed, "°Wow, she's fine! For a while, I was really worried."

With a grave expression, Syaoran shook his head. Sakura could fool most people, but he wasn't most people.

"°Did something happen at school, Sakura-chan?" Kero-chan asked, choking because Sakura was hugging him so tight as she lay back on her bed. Any other time, Kero-chan would have protested. But this time, he knew it was wiser to let her alone.

Various memories of Tomoyo-chan flitted back into Sakura's mind.

"°You can trust me with your secret, Card Captor Sakura!" "°From now, on, I'm going to videotape your adventures!" "°Sakura-chan, you look so cute in that outfit I made you!" "°Of course I understand you. I'm your best friend, Sakura-chan!"

"°Tomoyo-chan," Sakura whispered, falling back onto her bed. Though she spent a sleepless night, in between, she had the continuous old nightmares. But this time, she was calling out for anyone to come, but as she tried to call out for the people she loved, she couldn't see anything. A beautiful, fairy-like girl holding a long, translucent scarf around Sakura's eyes laughed. She could hear Tomoyo's pretty tingling laughter also, and a black formless figure was behind Tomoyo. As Sakura tried to reach out, her body began to freeze from feet up until she became a solid statue, immobile. The ground beneath her trembled, and split open. And she began falling into it, backwards, everyone standing above her and staring at her with cold eyes. Worse, she even knew it was a dream, yet it wasn't much different from reality.

"°Sakura, get up," Syaoran stated, barging into her room the next morning.

"°I'm not going to school," Sakura said into her pillow. Every hour in school these days was a perpetual nightmare.

"°Yes you are. Now, get up. Here's your uniform," Syaoran said, taking her wrist and pulling her up.

Flinching, Sakura stifled a groan.

Frowning, Syaoran took her head and spread out her palm. With gentle fingers, he traced the wounds on her hand. "°Who did this?"

"°It's just a scratch."

"°These are fingernail marks. Who did this to you? Presumably, it's not Wolfie-chan," Syaoran said sternly. "°It can get infected, you know. What happened?"

"°It's nothing." Refusing to state that it was Tomoyo that injured her, Sakura snatched her hand away. Crossly, she snapped, "°I told you not to enter my room without permission."

"°I knocked. You ignored me," Syaoran replied. "°Well, change. Breakfast is ready."

Reluctantly, Sakura slipped in her spare uniform, the other one having been trashed few days ago. Slowly, she sank on a stool in front of the bureau and stared at the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot, though she had not shed a single drop of tear. It must be from consecutive sleepless nights. Carefully, she picked up her brush. Her hand hurt when she picked up the brush and dragged it through her tangled hair.

"°You're still not ready?" Syaoran asked. He handed Sakura a bowl of cream of wheat with honey and raisons on top. A soothing and nutritious combination for someone who had eaten scantily for the past few days. "°I swear, you can't manage anything without me. How can you not eat properly for two days just because I'm away?" Giving no chance for her to reply, he placed the bowl and spoon in her hand and commanded, "°Eat this."

Meanwhile, picking up the brush that Sakura had been holding, Syaoran gently began to brush her silky golden brown hair.

"°What are you doing?" Sakura demanded. "°I can brush my own hair."

"°Do you want me to feed you? Eat," he replied. Fiddling through Sakura's drawer, he drew out a forest green colored ribbon, which she had bought over the vacation and tied up Sakura's hair with it. "°There!"

The addition of the pretty ribbon lighted up Sakura's face, making her eyes sparkle, and she was impressed at how well he had done her hair. Noticing the strange look cast at him, Syaoran explained, "°Well, I have four sisters who make me do strange things, so! Ahem. Well, looks like you're finished with breakfast. We have ten minutes to get to school. I'll stop by the pharmacy later on and buy some ointment for those fingernail wounds. You don't have to look at me with those big round eyes. It's all right." Carefully, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "°Now look in the mirror. What do you see?"

_A pathetic girl. A girl who is so confused and lost. A girl who is ashamed to show her face to anyone_, she said in her mind.

"No. I see a strong, determined, caring girl who can make a difference in this world. I see a girl who is able to overcome any and all hardships. And yet, I still see a naïve yet wise fifteen year old girl who needs friend to lean on and trust. Sakura, if something's wrong, and you feel you have no one to confide to, remember, I am there for you. You can count on me. I won't go anywhere. I promise," Syaoran murmured.

At this, Sakura's eyes blurred. Then, she mustered her first smile in days. "°Syaoran" Turning around she said, "°I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier."

"°It's okay. I'm not a morning person either," Syaoran replied kindly.

_I can't stand this. I can't stand all this craziness anymore. I can't stand him being so kind to me. I don't deserve his kindness. I love him so much, it hurts. Yet, nothing good can be brought from loving him._ Sakura bolted out of the room, mumbling,  "°Well, I'll go first. I have to see the teacher before school starts."

"°Wait, you have to take the umbrella! It's going to rain today!" Syaoran sighed at the shut door. "°Can't you talk to me about what's wrong?! _I_ can't stand watching you like this."

******

"°Li-san, I feel so bad for you!"

"° What do you see in a girl such as Kinomoto Sakura?"

"°She's a low-class girl; you shouldn't associate with her!"

These were the gossips that greeted Syaoran that day at school. Having been away because of the soccer tournament, he had been unaware of all the rumors that had been circulating in the past few days. Now, he began to have a grasp of what was happening.

The noisy chatter of the girls, and some of the guys who had just returned from the soccer game filled the room with the name "°Kinomoto Sakura" popping up frequently. Finally, Syaoran couldn't stand it anymore. Slamming his fists on the desk, he stood up and shouted, "°Damn it! Shut up, all of you. What right do you guys have to talk crap about an innocent person who half of you hardly even know personally. Did she ever do anything to you? You're all pathetic, being fed lies about someone else and enjoying criticizing when some of you are no better than scum."

Everyone stopped their loud chattering and hung their heads ashamed. All of them respected Syaoran's words, and it was so rare that they saw him so angry. This made them more wary, and they no longer gossiped out loud, though they continued in quiet, discreet manners.

A guy who had never talked to Syaoran had the nerve to ask, "°Hey, why is Kinomoto living with you?"

"°Says who?" Syaoran replied coldly.

"°Why" the guy looked baffled. "°Says everyone. And she's two-timing, also, with several guys."

//BAM//

In one punch, Syaoran sent the guy sprawling on the floor. Most students learned to keep a respectable distance from Syaoran.

"°Don't use violence," Sakura said quietly, who had been playing invisible at the back of the classroom. "°If you think you're doing this for me, you're not. You're just making things worse. This is my matter. I can handle it on my own."

"°What, do you want me to just sit back and watch? Watch so-called friends talk shit about you when they have no right to?" Syaoran demanded hotly.

"°Yes," Sakura replied, sighing as she found yet another homework assignment was missing from her bag. "°If I don't make a fuss about it, I hope it will just die out."

"°And, who exactly started all these rumors about you?" Syaoran asked. "°You must know."

Turning away, Sakura shook her head and ran out of the classroom, almost knocking over the teacher.

Glaring at Kai, Syaoran stated, "°Don't just sit back and smile like that! Are you actually enjoying all this? Watching Sakura being the target of idle gossip?"

Removing the smirk from his face as he saw Syaoran's scariest death-glare, Kai replied, "°Yes, I am enjoying the petty childishness of teenagers. Funny how even as adults, they won't change. As adults, dirty rumors are called 'scandals' and can completely ruin a person's life. But no, I don't enjoy watching Sakura suffer. I'm disgusted at the people in this school."

"°Well then, use your excellent spying skills as a thief. Find out who started all this," Syaoran said.

"°Why don't you do the dirty work yourself?" Kai asked, fiddling with a loose button on his shirt, leaning back in his chair and feet on the table.

"°I would, but I think I will throw up if I talk to anymore of these people," Syaoran replied.

"°Leave it to me then. I'll find out in five minutes," Kai said, standing up. "°So, what do you want me to use to find out info? Violence, hypnosis, bribe, charm, or seduction?" 

"°Whichever way you prefer," Syaoran said, sweat-dropping. "°Nothing too bloody or criminal-like though."

"°Don't worry," Kai answered, cracking his neck.

Ten minutes later, Kai came back, rather proud of himself. "°I found out who started the rumors. It's Daidouji Tomoyo."

"°Haha. Funny. Go back and do it correctly this time," Syaoran said.

"°I'm not lying. My sources are correct. Everyone stated it was Tomoyo.I was surprised but it must be true."

"°That's crazy. Tomoyo's Sakura's best friend. She is definitely out of question and the last one who would talk behind Sakura's back," Syaoran stated.

"°I'm glad you have such a high opinion of me, Syaoran-kun," came a laughing voice behind him.

"°Tomoyo. Exactly the person I wanted to talk to. You better explain everything," Syaoran said. "°Now, what exactly went on in this school while I was away for the soccer tournament?"

"°Do you want to go outside and talk?" Tomoyo asked.

Silently, Syoaran followed Tomoyo to outside the school building.

"°So, what made you so positive that I am innocent?" Tomoyo asked, feeling the breeze run through her unbound long violet hair.

"°Well, you are, aren't you?" Syaoran asked.

"°Yes. I am innocent," Tomoyo replied, casting down her bluish-purple eyes. "°All of us are innocent because we are all victims of Sakura."

"°What are you talking about?" Syaoran questioned, frowning.

"°What do we gain from supporting Sakura? Take a look at yourself, Syaoran-kun. What's happened to you so far? You failed to become Clow Card Master because of Sakura. And yet, you still faithfully came back to Japan. Why do you help Sakura? It's not likely that you will gain in the end. Every new Dark Force she conquers, she becomes more powerful, even if it is you who does all the dirty work. And you only earn more disgrace from your family for not carrying the Li honor. In the end, she may indeed become the most powerful magician in the world. And then, where will you stand? Will she take a second glance at you?"

Standing back and staring at the sky in a pensive manner, Tomoyo stated, "°It's a scary, cold world, isn't it? Strange how people can change so easily. Strange how people are blind to the actuality of this grim, harsh life. Sakura told me that she wanted to carry her relationship with you no further, even though she might have been suggesting otherwise. Isn't that so fickle? She's been using you all this time, to help her gain more cards and save her back. And all this while, she feels uncomfortable around you and trusts you no further than tomorrow. It's the same for me. She can have her faithful friend cheering on her from the background, but she gives not a second thought to me."

Syaoran laughed out loud, startling Tomoyo. Then, he stared straight at her in the eye and said, "°You know, all the things you've said so far are unforgivable, if you weren't being controlled by a Dark Force."

"°You're wrong. This is all that I've felt deep in my heart, all along," Tomoyo replied. "°Be truthful. Haven't you even thought about the same thing too, yourself? "

"°Maybe I have," Syaoran said. "°But the fact is, I don't care if the truth is she is using me. I don't care if I gain nothing. I've don't care if my name is disgraced. And I don't care if she wants nothing of me. Yet, I know I will still keep my honor to her as a friend and never will I betray her."

"°Why?" Tomoyo asked, stunned.

"°You must be stupid to ask," Syaoran replied. "°You know better than anyone else the devotion and bond of friendship. It's deeper than words, actions, or death. It's a contract more powerful than any magical spell on this earth."

"°It's easy to say big words, yet hard to keep them," Tomoyo said, icily. "°You're going to end up breaking them too."

"°Tomoyo, come back. I know you are probably one of the nicest, most caring, and intelligent persons I have ever known. You're worth a hundred me, considering how you've always been there for Sakura. And I know beneath the control of the Phantom, you're still the same, kind person who treasures friendship. This isn't for me. It's for your best friend, Sakura."

"°You must be the stupid one," Tomoyo said. "°Don't you understand? You doing gain anything from stubbornly defending Sakura. Is she grateful? Not likely. Will she spend a second thought for you when you're in trouble? Probably not. People with power will always have their way in the end."

"°It just doesn't work like that, though," Syaoran said, staring up at the overcast sky. "°You forget, I'm a person with power, and still things don't turn out my way. Sometimes wish I was just a normal person."

"°It's no fun being normal, I tell you, just watching," Tomoyo replied.

"°Eriol is a person with great power, too. When he was Clow Reed, he was the most powerful magician in the world, but he was unhappy about this, so he reincarnated himself and split his power," Syaoran commented.

"°So? Why are you bringing him up all of a sudden?" Tomoyo asked.

"°In character, you two are very similar. Tell me, Tomoyo. I know it's not power you want. Nor do you hate Sakura. Then, what is it you want?"

"°Do you even know what you want?" Tomoyo said, smiling sadly.

"°No, I don't, that's why I'm asking," Syaoran replied.

"°Well, all I want is someone to care for me the most in the world and always be there for me. My father left me when I was a child. My mother is too busy with her company. And Sakura-chan is too busy with her own hectic life and you to notice me. I'm always smiling and composed, so no one every suspected how I truly felt inside." As if ashamed for revealing this much, Tomoyo's eyes hardened, as if the darkness inside her was wringing her.

"°So, you still don't care, even after all I told you? You'll still stay faithful to Sakura?" Tomoyo demanded. "°Not even if I tell you things will never work out between you and Sakura?"

"°I do care," Syaoran replied, beginning to walk away, back into the school. "°But that doesn't change me from who I am, and what I will do." He held stuffed his trembling hands in his pocket and kept his walking pace staid.

"°Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura exclaimed panting. "°I finally found you!"

"°I want nothing from you," Tomoyo said coldly.

"°I just came to say, I don't care if you hate me, or distrust me, or even want to never see me again. But I'm still you friend, so you can come back to me anytime," Sakura said. "°I thought about it, and I can' t just push away all these years of friendship with you since childhood. We were the best of friends and understood each other like no one else could."

Tomoyo's beautiful violet eyes softened. She took Sakura's hand and stared at the red nail marks on her palm. "°I made these yesterday, didn't I?" Then, she dug her fingernails into the same spot again. "°Wounded again over scars. Doesn't it hurt?"

"°Hurt me if that makes you feel better," Sakura replied.

"°Get lost," Tomoyo said, her eyes having a frosty emptiness in them. She flung the remnants of her juice can at Sakura, and walked away. The school bell rang. They had missed last period.

As Syaoran has warned earlier, it began to rain, and Sakura didn't have an umbrella. She remembered the days when Tomoyo and she had lent each other umbrellas, slept over at each other's houses, waited for each other after school to go to an ice cream store or visit a pretty accessory place.

Slowly, Sakura walked out of the school gates, shoved by people excited that school was over. She welcomed the rain, the cool wetness streaming down her hair and seeping through her school uniform. Yet, soon, she found that she was shivering from cold and was heading the wrong direction from Syaoran's apartment.

The Dark Ones were making the right move. They had gone one step above. And as they has predicted, the betrayal of her best friend hurt her more than being pelted by rocks, whipped by lashes, or being frightened by haunting skulls and ghouls.

""

"If you catch a cold, I won't be responsible for it," came a light, teasing, yet warm voice from behind her. A dark green umbrella was held over her head, shielding her from the rain. For the first time, she realized how hard it must have been raining. It was a rainy summer.

"I had a hard time finding you. You're in the completely wrong direction from home."

Still not turning around, Sakura murmured, "°I never asked you to come fine me."

"Well, you never asked me to stop worrying about you," Syaoran replied. "°You don't have to hide anything from me! Ah! I found out." Little did she know to what extent he did. He had been sent to the principal's office for punching that guy at school. And it had taken him great courage to go face Sakura again, even though he was pretty sure what her response would be. And as he had suspected, he was unwanted.

"°I told you not to meddle into my business," Sakura tried to say coolly, yet she couldn't hide the tremor in her voice.

"It's my business also. Anyway, Tomoyo is my friend as well as yours. You know all this is because of a Dark Force. Maybe the Phantom. It controlled her father before," Syaoran said.

"Yet, don't you see? All the things she said. They're the dark, deep feelings she had in her heart," Sakura said bitterly. "°And I admit. She's done more for me than I can ever repay her with. She gave me unwavering and dependable friendship all these years, and yet, she was the victim of Clow Cards, and I couldn't even be by her side because I had no idea about her father, Daidouji-san, head of the Tokyo Police Force. I've always looked at Tomoyo as being perfect. But beneath the perfect girl I took for granted, there was hurt, loneliness, and fear, like any other person." She finally turned around to face Syaoran. "°And being the slow person I am, I couldn't be there and comfort her. If a Dark Force is controlling her, its all my fault."

Slowly, Syaoran reached out and cupped her cheeks with a gentle hands. "°Friendship doesn't work like that. It's not a matter of giving and taking, or repaying each other. It's there, bound by and invisible thread. I see that you're crying, yet you have no tears in your eyes. All this isn't your fault. If you have to blame someone, it's the Dark One's fault."

He stared down with brilliant amber eyes, which seemed to penetrate her soul. His large hand felt so warm against her cold, wet face. "°Syaoran…I" How could she explain to him? How she wanted to tell him that despite all her harsh words, she didn't mean any of them.

"I understand everything, so don't say a word." Dropping the umbrella, he wrapped his strong arms around her, and let her lean her head against his shoulder. One hand was tangled in her wet hair, stroking her head to soothe her.

"Funny, you said the same thing to me before," Sakura murmured. "°The day Yukito-san rejected me. Do you remember? I guess it's another one of my silly childhood memories."

"Did I ever tell you? I was really sad then because you were sad. But at the same time, I was happy, very happy that I was the first one you turned to when you could no longer hold back your tears."

"I'm getting you all wet," Sakura said, realizing that her sopping wet clothes was wetting Syaoran's as well.

Tightening his arms around her, he replied, "°It doesn't matter. I'm already wet because of the rain."

"How come you still trust me after all those rumors at school?" Sakura asked after a while, her voice muffled in Syaoran's shirt. 

"What kind of guy do you take me for?" Syaoran asked, as if offended. Laughing on a side note, "And those people are so stupid. How can you be cheating on me when you're not even going out with me? Now, don't worry. We'll get Tomoyo back to normal. And everything will be all right."

"Yes. Thing's will turn out fine. But I'll never be able to attack Tomoyo-chan, even to bring out the Dark Force," Sakura said.

"You won't have to. The Dark Force probably will come out on its own."

"And I'll have Tomoyo back," Sakura whispered. "°And then, I'll tell her everything I've ever wanted to say to her and show her how grateful I was for having her as my best friend."

_And I'm so grateful to have you here, sheltered by your arms. I wouldn't have been able to stand up and face the day without you, Syaoran. Yet, I don't know the words to say. It would be so easy if I can just tell you I love you, yet it's not as simple as that. More than anything, I want to hear those words from your lips, but as I told Tomoyo, I won't ask for anything more than this. After all, doesn't friendship last longer than love? And I won't be able to bare it if the Dark Ones turn Syaoran on me. Like they changed Tomoyo. _

"You know, the Phantom tried to possess me once," Syaoran commented.

"When?"

"During summer vacation when we were in Tokyo, escaping from the police."

"And what happened?" Sakura asked quietly.

"I wouldn't let it control me," Syaoran replied. "°And it went away."

"°Really?" Sakura was impressed. "°You could resist the power of the Phantom? I wonder how."

"I think because I knew if the Phantom possessed me, I knew I might do something regrettable to you," Syaoran concluded. "°And I would hate myself if I did so."

This made Sakura smile. Then she bit her lips. Maybe now or never. Hiding her face in Syaoran's chest, she said, "°You know Syaoran? I think I'm in lov—"°

At that moment, a bus screeched in front of them as they stood on the street and splashed mud over the two. "…e with you."

They tried to jump back to avoid the mud shower, but it was too late.

Laughing, Syaoran said, "°Well, we better go back home and change. I don't know about myself, but you look like you rolled in a swamp." Taking a handkerchief, surprisingly still dry, from his pocket, he wiped Sakura's face with it. "°Now, what were you saying again?"

But the magic moment had passed. It had not been the right time. Maybe the time would never come. Yet…

"I'll beat the Dark Force and return Tomoyo to normal, no matter what it costs me," Sakura asserted as she ran ahead, trying to prevent Syaoran from glimpsing the scared look on her face, contradicting to her hardy words.

"No, what did you say before?" Syaoran murmured, sighing at Sakura's lithe figure running down the street. He always ended up staring at her back. Yet, she had seemed so vulnerable and sad when he held her tightly in his arms. One thing for sure, he'll make sure the Dark Force in Tomoyo will be conquered to make Sakura happy. And for Tomoyo's sake, also. Tomoyo deserved the best, for she was a one of a kind girl.

******

"°I like arriving on rainy days," a teenage boy with midnight blue eyes and neatly parted black hair stated, picking up his suitcase and walking outside the Japan airport.

"°A pessimistic person, aren't you?" a black cat-like beast with butterfly wings asked, popping his head out from the boy's coat pocket.

A blast of rain greeted them as they stepped outside. Rather annoyed, the boy found his glass flecked with water droplets and it fogged up due to the temperature difference from inside and outside.

"°You look ridiculous," the stuffed-animal like creature commented. "°Do you still like rain?"

"°Shh! Suppi-chan. People can here you. It feels good to be back in Japan after let's see! four years? Hope to enjoy this time as much as my last stay."

"°Do you think that Nakuru will be fine by herself in England

"°I hope so. Anyway, she will come back to Japan with Sakura's brother and Yue pretty soon." Frowning, the boy then murmured, "°It's a pity that there is already enough trouble already without me interfering. Well, let's see what happens."

""

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

""

**Wish-chan**: Well, another LONG chapter... It's the first chapter I'm writing from my new computers... Hehe... Anyway, it starts out pretty light and digresses into deeper things... Hehe... Poor Sakura-chan. And Poor Tomoyo-chan. I really like Tomoyo a lot, seriously. She's the best friend anyone can have... Yet, one can't always be so perfect. Anyway. Haha... I have an obsession with rain... Oh yeah, Kaitou-kun is back. You probably knew he wouldn't stay away for long. He's just Kai from now on, people who had a hard time remembering his name. hmm... I better name his parrot, also. Oh, sorry for any profanity in this chapters.. I tried to keep it minimal, but sometime it's necessary to express things. People who are waiting for the Star-Crossed chapter, I think it will come in Chapter 39... and it will probably be more than one chapter... And, things are gonna get more tense from now on... Sorry for taking so long! I will continue writing New Trials even if nobody reads it, until I finish it... You know, this is the longest I've ever persisted on a project... It's really sad that I don't have enough time and that I can't write as fast as I can think ideas... Then, people wouldn't have to wait for a month for updates.. Haha... well, till next chapter then. E-mails ever cherished at hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com. And visit my site www.geocites.com/wishluv.

Here is a picture of Kaitou Magician in one of his escapades... I think it's my favorite one of him so far and I spent lots of time on it. I seem to have so many pics of him, but that is #1 his pictures were the only ones available when I had access to a scanner and #2. Out of my characters, I found he was one of the hardest to picture, so I had to continuously draw him to picture him in my mind. Kaitou Magician with Cloak. 


	47. Chapter 38: Identity Crisis, Part I

**Chapter 38: Identity Crisis**

~~~~~~

_Daidouji Tomoyo... Poor thing... Uncared for, unloved, and ignored. All because of Kinomoto Sakura. It's all her fault. Your so-called best friend. What did she ever do for you, after all you did for her?_ The Phantom said.

"°I'm sorry Phantom-san, but you're mistaken about something," Tomoyo replied out loud. Only Tomoyo would be so polite to a dark force. Though she could not see the Phantom, having no special powers, she could still hear its haunting voice. "°Sakura is my best friend."

_Come, pretty one. Surrender your soul to me, and you need no longer have any worries,_ the Phantom coaxed.

"°I'm sorry but please leave me alone," Tomoyo said, keeping her voice level.

_Stubborn one, aren't you... Different that you look. In fact, much stronger than your father though you're only a girl. I had less trouble controlling him. Yet, I breed on human's darkest secrets and deepest fears. And I will be able to control your mind and body. _

Tilting her chin up, Tomoyo said in a firm tone, "°What do you think I am? I will never betray anyone, let alone Sakura. I'm sorry Phantom-san, but I have to finish making the costumes for _Star-Crossed_."

_I admire the strength and morality in your character. However, the stronger you are, the more fun it is to break you. It's a pity you have such a compassionate, kind heart. Should I have it frozen into a cold, emotionless crystal? _

Nervously, Tomoyo swerved around to see a long arrow dart her way. No sound came from her mouth as it pierced through her heart, and she felt a chill sensation creep from inside out.

~~~~~~

"°Sakura must be hurt and much subdued, having her best friend betray her," Eron commenting, toying with his crystal wine glass. It was one of his hobbies: collecting clear, crystal objects. Icy and translucent, beautiful to gaze upon, but cold as a glacier. 

"°I don't know. She's been putting up with it better than I expected," Erika said. "°Boring. I would have liked to have seen Tomoyo and Sakura's confrontation. They're such a goody-goody twosome, that I would like to see them fight for once." She flopped onto the velvet covered couch. "°So, what do you think about your name being connected with Sakura's? Gossip says that _she_ dumped _you_. Ha ha! Imagine, the great Chang Eron being dumped by a girl. A stupid little Card Mistress." 

Narrowing his golden hazel eyes, Eron glared at Erika. 

"°Okay, okay, don't glare at me like that. I'm sorry." Laughing, Erika gently took the glass out of Eron's hand and placed it back into the cabinet. Her twin had a nasty habit of breaking things. "°Just in case you break it. That one's expensive. Now, don't glare at me like that, onii-chan. I know you would never be as senseless enough to go out with a girl like Sakura, let alone let her dump you." 

Thoughtfully, Eron sat up on the couch. "°What if I do go out with her?"  

"°That would be very nice. Very interesting... Wait a minute. _What did you say_?" Erika bolted up in her seat. 

"°What if I do go out with Kinomoto Sakura?" Eron replied, calmly. 

"°Ha ha... Good joke. I thought you were serious for a second." Laughing, Erika sank back down on the couch. 

"°I _am_ serious," Eron answered, not looking directly at his twin sister. 

Without bothering to reply, Erika stared at her twin with hard golden eyes. 

Expertly changing the subject, Eron said, "°The Phantom's having a harder time in controlling Daidouji Tomoyo than we expected." 

"°Well no wonder. We all know the 'unbreakable' friendship those to have. Disgusting," Erika said. "°A heart is a beautiful thing, but all the more beautiful if it's frozen into a brittle crystal, cold and unfeeling." 

"°Good. Are you learning from the Riddle?" Eron asked. "°A very nice piece of riddle, indeed. "'_a heart is more beautiful if it's emotionless_.' Ha ha." 

"°No. I'm speaking from experience," Erika said. "°With no emotions, you'll never get hurt." 

******

"°What are you doing?" Kero demanded, floating out a flower basket in which he temporarily slept in while staying in Syaoran's apartment. It was the middle of the night.

Blinking, Sakura asked, "°You're awake? Shh... Don't wake Syaoran." Tiptoeing, she crept across the hallway to Syaoran's room. "°Grr"... Syaoran locked his door again."

"°So, what are you doing?" Kero asked again, while Sakura fumbled around for a hairpin and deftly slid it into the keyhole. With a click, the door unlocked.

"°There!" Sakura carefully opened the door and crept in, without disturbing Syaoran, who was sleeping in his bed. 

"°Now, where did you learn how to do that?" Kero-chan asked in awe.

"°Pick locks?" Sakura grinned sheepishly. "°Well, I don't live next to a former thief for no reason. I got Kai-kun to teach me last week. Now, shh... Syaoran's a light sleeper."

Quietly, she walked up to Syaoran's desk and scanned the rows of book neatly aligned on the bookshelf with the help of the faint glow of the Light Card, so that she could read the letters. Sitting in Syaoran's chair, she spread the Five Force Scroll across the wooden desk and opened up his Chinese spell books.

"°What are you doing in the Brat's room?" Kero-chan demanded for the last time. "°Hmm"... the Brat actually looks cute when he's sleeping."

Ignoring Kero-chan, Sakura fingered the scroll and murmured, "°The Phantom... related to the darkest of forces, has no visible weaknesses. Breeds on human fear and uncertainty..." Turning to one of Syaoran's thick, old books, Sakura began flipping through the pages, carefully reading the Chinese text and thanking Syaoran again for casting the language spell on her ages ago. She read out loud, "°There is little evidence that the Phantom can be conquered. It has nothing to fear since its existence is fear... The only thing it may be afraid of is..."

Stretching, she yawned. For the past days, ever since the beginning of her troubles at school from the gossips, she had slept. Now, the gossip had died down to hissing murmurs. And Tomoyo... Tomoyo hadn't been at school all week. Sakura murmured, "°Tomoyo-chan"... I know that you're still there. Just wait. I'll find a way to save you. Now let's see"... one of the most powerful of the dark forces... the Phantom..."

"°Silly... falling asleep on my desk again," Syaoran murmured as he woke up the next morning to find Sakura hunched up over piles of books on his desk and sleeping with her head on top of them, breathing softly. Carefully, he took the opened books and put them back into the shelf. Sakura slightly stirred, but continued sleeping.

"°What are you talking about?" Kero-chan asked, hovering above Sakura's head.

"°Didn't you know? For the past week, she has been staying up all night researching books to find out more about the Dark Forces, especially the Phantom, so that she could find out how to seal it. For Tomoyo of course. Despite all the pain she has suffered at school, she's still determined to overcome it." Syaoran stared outside his window. "°In the past few days, she came to my room at midnight to look through my books, fell asleep at the desk, and woke up at dawn to return to her room. But I guess today, she was too tired and overworked."

"°Oh!" Kero-chan finally understood. "°That's why she came into your room to look in your complex research books. And she tried to be all secretive about it because she didn't want to disturb anyone else. How like her."

"°She's going to get sick if she continues to pressure herself this much," Syaoran said in a worried tone.

Staring at Syaoran with a strange look, Kero-chan commented, "°You know, not that I'm any good at predicting, but I can almost swear that... there's something going on. Between you two."

"°What d'you mean?" Syaoran asked, wearing his school jacket. "°Stupid stuffed animal."

"°Anyway, how did you know all this about Sakura? Weren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Kero-chan demanded.

"°Do you really think I can sleep in peaceful bliss when she's in my room through the whole night?" Syaoran asked flatly.

"°No... Then, why didn't you offer to help her?" Kero-chan demanded. Then, Kero-chan raised an eyebrow. Come to think of it, how come all the books related to Dark Magic were neatly arranged on the front shelf, where they were easy to locate? And why were their special bookmarks in these books, inserted presumably by Syaoran. To make the research easier for Sakura?

Shaking his head, Syaoran said, "°You have to respect a person's wishes at times. Sometimes, people prefer to do things alone, while others, they want someone to help them. Right now, Sakura feels like what happened to Tomoyo is her fault, so she wants to resolve it herself. It's not my place to interfere."

"°So, you help her in discreet ways... Like intentionally placing the books in order for her to find them easier," Kero-chan muttered.

"°Wha-what?! I didn't do anything like that!" Syaoran stammered, turning red.

"°But why in the world did you lock your room if you want to help Sakura?" Kero-chan questioned.

Syaoran muttered, "°It's to protect myself..."

BAM// BAM// CRASH!!!

"°Ouch! Protect yourself from who?" Mizuki Kai, the notorious phantom thief Kaitou Magician's alter ego for the moment, stumbled in from Syaoran's room through the balcony window. "°Sheesh... When did you install these extra high-security locks? Even I had trouble unlocking these." Carelessly, he tossed the remains of the thick steel lock into the trashcan.

"°Ever since you moved in next doors," Syaoran said dryly. "°Now, don't tell me you broke the fifth lock system I've inserted on the window. Can't you enter the _normal_ way?"

Shrugging, Kai replied, "°This _is_ the normal way for me."

"°Shh... You're going to wake Sakura-chan," Kero-chan scolded.

"°Arf arf!" Wolfie-chan agreed.

"°AH! I hate dogs!" Kai screamed, jumping onto Syaoran's desk.

"°Already awake," Sakura said, rubbing her eyes. Then Sakura said wryly, "°Now Kaitou-kun, I heard you were suspended from school again."

"°Oh. I wanted a break from school anyway," Kai shrugged, helping himself to a bag of chips on Syaoran's table. Sheesh"... When did Sakura hear that he was suspended"... Now he would never hear the end of it. Kero-chan eyed the chips wistfully.

Sakura shook her head disapprovingly. "°Well, if you're planning on reforming, I think you should do it properly. Or go back to your old ways." She then walked out the room to get ready for school. Another one of her worries these days was Kaitou Magician, alias Mizuki Kai... A person full of enigma and mystery, and one who caused plenty of headache. Yet, a good person inside, or so she believed.

After she changed and packed her bag, she called, "°Syaoran, I'm going to school first! I have classroom duty this morning!"

"°Wait! You have to eat breakfast!" Syaoran shouted. Then he sighed.

"°Haha"... You sound like a mother or something. Hmm... What should I do today?" Kai pondered. "°Oh! I know! We can finish up that videogame match today, pal!" He slapped Kero-chan's back. Those two had become tight 'friends' in no time, challenging each other in all varieties of videogames. In fact Kero-chan spent more time over at Kai's house that at Syaoran's, except during meal times.

"°I'll beat you this time!" Kero-chan stated.

"°Never!" Kai replied. Then, adjusting his sunglasses, he asked Syaoran innocently, "°Now, what was Sakura doing in your room again? Hmm?"

"°Kai," Syaoran said quietly.

"°Are you two going out? Or playing 'married couple' game? Oh, I know, you're just playing "'guardian' while her brother and father are away. Or so you would say..."

"°Kai."

"°Eh? What's with that serious tone all of a sudden?" Kai asked, freaking out.

"°Isn't it hard keeping back so many secrets?" Syaoran asked.

"°What secrets?" Kai asked lightly.

"°I don't know about you, but it's really hard for me. Really hard." Syaoran fingered the patched up wolf embroidery that Sakura had made him last Christmas.

Gravely Kai said, "°I know I shouldn't be talking... But I think it's better to just do what you want to and what you can at the moment and stop thinking about the future. As a thief, my life was a matter of survival; each night, it was a game of stealing one painting, jewelry, or precious treasure successfully. What awaited the next night was a matter to think of then. My motto was simply to seize the day."

This left Syaoran silent for a moment. Then he commented, "°You know, you actually have some smart things to say once in a while."

******

Since Sakura left for school early because she had class duties, and Kai was suspended for that day, Syaoran was on his own. It was rare for him to walk to school alone. The autumn air was cool, giving him a refreshing feeling. Leaves of amber, golden, and red were falling from the trees. It carpeted the road and crunched underneath his feet as he walked.

For a moment, he halted on the King Penguin park bridge and gazed down at the creek below. A lot of crazy things had happened since he returned to Japan one autumn day. The craziest of all was when Sakura somehow ended up staying at his house. It had been a funny occurrence. It caused plenty of squabbling and a chance to break into each other's weaknesses. He had learned how Sakura stomped around the apartment when in a hurry, neglected watching the oven and blowing up whatever she was baking, hummed when she was in a good mood, spent one hour trying to solve a single math problem, and took forever while taking a bath. Every so often, if there was a loud thump in the middle of the night, it was because she had fallen off the bed. During the past few months, he had learned all about her other sides, the good and bad. There was still so much to know about Sakura and her different faces.

Sighing, Syaoran stared up at the crisp blue sky. For some reason, his head felt clearer and more focused than it had in a while, and he felt peaceful and calm.

"°_Li Syaoran, take the Sword of the Li clan. It has been handed down for many generations, through your great ancestors. Use it well, to fight off any foes that may prevent your mission. Remember, accomplish your mission faithfully and hold honor to your name. You are a 'chosen one.' Take that liberty to excel your powers,_" the Great Elder had told him at age ten. At that time, he had just been an angry, determined boy. After his mission, which he failed in, had been completed, he had dutifully returned to Hong Kong. Because his mother and elders desired him to.

Last year, when he felt a ripple of new dark powers emerge, Syaoran had returned to Japan, running away from home and leaving a note of apology to his mother, who had been in her own way understanding. He still remembered vividly a phone call around late fall, early winter from his eldest uncle who was the second most prominent member of the Li Clan, next to his Great Uncle, who was the Head of the Li Clan and the Great Elder of the Li Council.

_"°Li Syaoran, I command you to come back, as the eldest brother of your dead father. That is what Li Ryuuren would have wanted," _his great Uncle said.

_"°I'm sorry, Uncle. I can't. I have obligations here," _Syaoran replied politely.

_"°You have obligations to your family," _his uncle replied harshly_. "°You are the Chosen One. There are yet many duties you have to accomplish for the Li Clan. I know what. You think you love that new Card Mistress. You think you should be in Japan to be with her. Well, I'll tell you want thing. As you know, the Li clan is specialized in prophesy-making. And one thing for sure is things are never meant to work for you two. That's the order of the stars and the universe. So now, before you get further involved into this foolishness, return. You are too young and unwise yet to waste your life with wrong decisions." _

Trying to keep his voice from shaking, Syaoran said_, "°You're mistaken Elder Uncle. I do not have any special feelings toward Kinomoto, other than as a comrade in past battles." _He clenched his teeth, hoping that he sounded calm and convincing. It took all of his guts to stand up to his eldest uncle.

_"°That's good to hear. I'm glad to have such a wise nephew." _

_"°But, I still can't return to Hong Kong yet. While I'm here, I can gain new powers. And the Dark Ones are fatal foes to our family as well, and I will like to fight them and become stronger." _

Clucking, his uncle replied_, "°I still believe you're making a terrible mistake Syaoran. But do as you wish. I hold nothing over you and can't force you to come back yet. I have no choice but to let you stay in Japan." _

_"°Thank you, uncle." _Syaoran sighed in relief.

_"°Yet that is on one condition. You may not, and listen carefully, you may not involve yourself in any frivolous relationship with that girl. Don't take my words lightly, Syaoran. I know you're wise enough. Remember my warning. If you don't want to hurt yourself or that girl, do not to lose your head. Keep some pride at least, as a Li. Your stay in Japan will be as long as you are working towards becoming a Level One Magician. If I, or any other person finds out that you have been wasting time doing something else, you will at once be ordered to return to Hong Kong, and you will not dare defy the will of the Elder."_

The thing Syaoran regretted most in life was not failing in becoming the Clow Card Master, not returning to Japan, nor not being able to be more than a friend to Sakura. He didn't regret the times he argued with Sakura, nor yet the times she shouted at him angrily for one reason or another. 

What he regretted most was listening to his stern uncle's words, and actually letting him control his life. He most regretted a certain day last winter. That cold, snowy day, when Sakura gazed at him with luminous emerald eyes... The veiled hurt in her eyes as he said with a strained voice, _"°You know that I don't have special feelings about you anymore, right? All those things that happened back in those days before I left to Hong Kong is past."_

Her face was frozen in an expressionless mask as she replied, "°_Right_." 

It had taken every bit of effort to say to her in an emotionless voice, _"°Good. I'm glad that we sorted the things between us. I don't like it when things are uncomfortable... Don't feel pressured about this, or anything. Nothing much has changed between... Just now, we have things straight." _Because, everything had changed. He had lied to her, and himself. If she hated him forever, he really didn't blame her. If she lost all faith and trust in him, it was his fault. Yet, he had no choice. It was the only way he could force the reality on himself, the only way he could continue on living in Japan and look over Sakura. 

That summer, she told him with sorrowful eyes, "°_I was so confused, I wanted you to explain to me why you fought by my side and acted so kind at times, yet always turned that cold face on me. Tell me, did you hurt me because you are my rival and enemy? Then why do you help me? Is it to hurt me again? I want to trust you, yet how can I trust you when you make my heart hurt so much? Are you lying to me again?"_

Syaoran gripped the bridge railings tightly. Say one thing, act another. Assert something, then contradict later on. What kind of person was he? He stated that he was a hypocrite. He was just a cowardly person—not that wasn't the right word. He wasn't afraid of physical pain or death. But he was afraid to confront his feelings, afraid of what might happen, afraid of facing any more pain in his life. Though he was ashamed of it, he had to admit that his family could control him under their will. He couldn't even stand up to his uncle. _Father, what did you feel like having an older brother like my uncle?_

Then, Syaoran remembered the soft glow in Sakura's eyes that summer in the train to Kusakou as she said, "°_Who says I hate you? Syaoran... I do trust you. I do believe in you."_

She thought of him as a friend. A good, trustworthy friend. Yet, was that all?

_"°I still don't accept you as Card Captor,"_ he said to roughly her when they first met, more than five years ago.

Smiling, Sakura replied, "°_It's okay. I'll keep trying!_" Her emerald green eyes seemed to see straight inside him.

A gust of cool wind blew, and Syaoran felt the wind sweep back his chestnut brown hair from his face. For the first time, he realized that he was no longer scared, no longer apprehensive about the future. Carpedigm. To seize the day. He smiled. He finally knew what he wanted. No once could control his life, except himself.

******

"°Everyone! Practice! You should have memorized your lines by now!" the teacher organizing the production barked at the students. The school theater was chaotic these days, everyone busy with the final touches to the production. There were heaps of things to yet get ready. Not all of the scenery was painted yet; the orchestra, which Seijou High provided was unorganized; the major costumes were not ready; the lighting and technician crew was a mess; some students still didn't know their lines.

"°Li Syaoran! Where is Li-san?" the teacher demanded.

"°Sensei, Li Syaoran didn't come to school today," Chiharu said.

_Syaoran didn't come to school? I wonder why. He was fine this morning_. Sighing, Sakura walked to the vending machine to buy a drink. The whole production was turning into a mess. And it was because Tomoyo was no longer taking charge in running it. Sakura's heart leaped. A girl with long wavy hair pulled back by a blue ribbon was standing by the staircase. _Tomoyo_...

"°What are you staring at?" Tomoyo asked, staring at Sakura with blank violet eyes. Abruptly, she brushed past her.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura tried not to look behind to see Tomoyo walk off, back into the auditorium. _I thought we'd always be together, no matter what. Yes, I always took our friendship for granted. I never realized how much I treasured it until I lost it._

"°Want me to buy you a drink?" A smooth voice came from beside her.

"°Hoe?" Sakura turned around to face Eron's bright gold-hazel eyes.

Without waiting for an answer, Eron inserted the coins into the machine and pressed the button for Coke twice. Opening one can, he handed it to Sakura and took the other for himself.

"°T-thank you." Sakura took a gulp of the drink, trying to keep her face from turning red. Eron must also have heard all the rumors about her.

"°I don't get to see you around a lot these days," Eron commented. "°You're always busy, running here and there."

"°Y-yeah. You're busy too. You were away for the soccer tournament and we're all busy preparing for the school production..." Sakura didn't add that she was avoiding most people ever since all the rumors started.

"°You seemed really troubled," Eron said, staring at the soda can.

"°I'm not," Sakura lied. "°What makes you think so?"

"°By that look on your face." Eron smiled kindly. "°But I'm sure things would work out fine."

Sakura stared at Eron with pensive emerald eyes. She always had mixed feelings about Eron. In one way, he seemed nice and fun to be with. Yet, at the same time, she was always wary around him, wondering if she could trust him.

Leaning against the wall, Eron crossed his arms and stared out of the window. "°We meet many people in our lifetime. Yet, they say that you will only find one really true friend in that short period called 'life.' And you and Tomoyo-san have that inseparable, true friendship, one that I envy sometimes. It's not easy to find that kind of loyal friend, so it's important to keep that friendship precious, no matter what. So, I know things will be fine with you and Tomoyo-san."

"°Thank you Eron. For understanding." Sakura smiled brightly. Maybe he really was a nice person after all.

"°There. You're smiling now. I hope that is a special smile reserved only for me, right?" Eron said. "°You know, love is the same. It's a one in a million search. Well, I hear the music teacher calling for "'Paris.' That's me. See you around." Quietly, before walking past her, Eron murmured, "°Everyone possesses a dark, phantom side in themselves. There's no way to vanquish it unless you see the truth."

Startled, Sakura spun around, only to see the flick of Eron's long purple-black pony tail. Why was her heart pounding faster?

_There's no one to talk to_, Sakura thought as she entered the auditorium_. No one to joke with. No one to whisper secrets to. _It seemed funny that the only people who were talking to her in normal terms was the three that her name had been linked to in the nasty gossips. Syaoran, Eron, and Kai (who was suspended from school anyway for that day.)

"°Did you hear? Mizuki Kai-san from class 3-2 was suspended from school!" one girl whispered.

"°I heard that it was because he was carrying a lighter to school," someone replied. "°A solid gold lighter."

"°Really? I heard that it was because he was carrying a knife to school," another girl added. "°Isn't that so fascinating?"

"°Wrong, it's because he got into a fist fight with some high schoolers. You know. That bad gang everyone's scared of," one of the guys interjected with thrill.

Shaking her head, Sakura noted how fast idle rumors at school. It wasn't like this before; the whole school seemed to be polluted. Then frowning, she swerved around. Why did she get the feeling that someone was watching her? Then her mind clicked; she should know by now. It was Clow Reed's power... which meant, Eriol was in Japan. _Hoe? No way..._

******

"°Why are you just standing there?" Suppi-chan asked from his hiding position in a tree.

Leaning against the tree, with his arms folded, Eriol replied, "°I'm thinking."

"°Aren't you going to go to school? We're practically across the street from Seijou Junior High," Suppi-chan commented. "°Ah ha, I know. You're wondering how to make your entrance. Whether you should shock everyone as a new transfer student from England..."

"°Too worn out and overused by everyone," Eriol commented blandly.

"°Or create some new trouble for Sakura. Make the sun disappear, or create a big storm"..."

"°Already done before."

"°Or just wait and see what happens..." Suppi-chan suggested.

"°Maybe..." Eriol said, with a thoughtful look in his midnight blue eyes.

******

"°Mommy, look! That guy's been standing on King Penguin Park Bridge for four hours!" A little boy pointed.

Startled, Syaoran lifted up his stiff arm to see his watch, to find that he wasn't wearing one. Seeing that the sun was high in the sky, it was past noon. "°Shoot, I'm really late for school!"

Quickly, he began running to Seijou Junior High. Suddenly, he halted inside the school gates. Was he losing his mind, or did he just feel Clow Reed's power lurking around somewhere. Since there was no one around, he drew out his sword and tip-toed toward the trees.

"°Hey, do you feel someone creeping up our back, Suppi?" an amused male voice asked. "°Don't tell me the fun is already over."

"°I guess that last option really worked quickly. "'Wait and see.' Too bad you're caught already Eriol," Suppi-chan replied.

With his hands on his hips, Syaoran was about to demand what Eriol was doing in Japan, but instead he calmly said, "°Good morning Hiiragizawa Eriol."

Suppi-chan and Eriol sweatdropped.

"°He actually said a civil thing to you," Suppi-chan whispered. "°First time!"

"°He must be in a really good mood," Eriol whispered back. Then smiling politely, he greeted, "°Good _afternoon_, Li Syaoran. It's after twelve now... I would have expected you to be in class though."

"°I would have expected you to be in London," Syaoran said flatly.

"°Well, I've returned. I need to look after Miho. Kaho is in Paris right now. Sakura's brother and Yue are returning in a week," Eriol said.

"°What kind of answer is that?" puzzled Syaoran. "°Isn't your point merely, 'I'm bored, there's more interesting things happening in Japan; here I am?'"

"°Well, you can put it that way," Eriol replied.

"°ERRRIOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLL!" came a high, loud screech. Tanaka Miho came running out of the school building. "°Why didn't you tell me you were coming back to Japan? I thought I felt your aura in Japan earlier this week, but I thought I was mistaken."

Sweat-dropping, Suppi-chan said, "°So much for your surprise entrance, Eriol. I think Clow Reed's powers are too distinct for people to _not_ recognize."

Looking on the bright side, Eriol replied, "°Well, I can at least surprise Sakura-san!"

"°Eriol-kun!" Sakura jumped out of the classroom window, which was luckily in the first floor. "°You've come back? I _thought_ I felt Clow Reed's power."

Sighing, Eriol said, "°So much for my grand entrance. So, how has things been lately?"

"°Hey guys! Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun, who transferred back to England in fifth grade is back!" Naoko called. It was lunch break and everyone was streaming out of their classes.

"°Really? Where?!" A whole bunch of students most of them who knew Eriol from elementary, and others merely attracted by the crowd, came rushing out gathering around Eriol.

"°How is England?"

"°Are you transferring to our school?"

"°Do you have a girlfriend?"

"°You didn't change! You're still kakkoi (cool)~"

"°Your glasses make you look sexy!"

"°Hey, Hiiragizawa-kun! Remember me!" Yamazaki Takashi waved. "°Remember that story about chocolates?"

"°Of course I do!" Eriol replied smiling. "°Hey did you hear that one story about candy?"

"°Yup! Ages ago... But then, there is another story about..."

"°Takashi, you come here!" Chiharu grabbed Takashi's ear and dragged him back into the building. "°Sorry Hiiragizawa-kun. See you around!"

Sweat-dropping, Miho commented to Eriol, "°Well, seems like you're pretty popular around here, anyway. I must note that people around here have peculiar taste. First they drool over people like Chang Eron and Akagi Aki, both who are big flirts and have a prince syndrome. Then, they think, 'tough' guys like Mizuki Kai are cool. Now, this weird, strange person, Eriol, is actually considered cool."

"°Humph... Just because you heard me talking to myself this summer, you think I'm weird," Eron mumbled.

Scowling, Aki, who had overheard Miho's comment demanded, "°Why don't you say anything about the girls drooling over Li Syaoran? He's popular among the girls, too."

Shrugging, Miho said, "°Now, I don't blame them for liking Syaoran-kun~"

Aki gaped. "°What kind of bias is that?"

"Think about it. What kind of retarded girl would drool over some punk-dude juvenile delinquent like Mizuki-senpai? (senpai = upperclassman.) Let alone a shallow, player like you, Aki. Right Eriol?" Miho blinked innocently at Eriol with round smoke gray eyes.

"°Grr... Show more respect to your elders," Aki grumbled.

Squinting her eyes, Sakura gazed up at the roof of the school. She saw someone leaning against the wire fencing and looking down at the crowd. His black sunglasses glinted in the sunlight. Their voices carries all the way up there through the wind. Wait... wasn't he suspended for school that day?

******


	48. Chapter 38: Identity Crisis, Part II

**Chapter 38: Identity Crisis**

******

_The next day... _

"°You know, the other classes complain that only our class gets all the cool new students," Naoko said, during the _Star-Crossed_ rehearsal hour.

"°All the cool knew _guys_ you mean," another girl added, giggling and eyeing Eriol, looking sharp in the Seijou Junior High uniform, his blue-black hair perfectly parted. "°We got Mizuki Kai, as well. Now, he's really cool too, even though he always get into trouble with the teachers."

"°Thank you, my ladies," Kai bowed, plucking a rose from the air and handing it out to the gaping girls.

"°You're such a big flirt," Miho criticized, crossing her arms.

"°Not particularly," Kai replied. "°It's just my policy that it never hurts to bribe people. You never know when you can use them. Life is all about charm and _illusion_." With a flick of his wrist, he drew out an aqua blue silk scarf from an empty closed fist. Then a red scarf appeared, then a green, then a pink. He snapped his fingers and the scarves turned into a bouquet of flowers. Then, he snapped again and the flowers caught a flame and burned up into ashes.

"°Mizuki-san, if you're not going to be useful, please go away. You're not even in the musical, why are you hanging around here?" Aki said. He held a special grudge against Kai because his popularity with the girls had fallen ever since Kai appeared. It had fallen even more since Eriol transferred, also.

"°A musical? That sounds interesting," Eriol commented, as he watched the bustling students in amusement.

"°Don't you want to join in it?" Sakura asked.

"°Isn't it too late?" Eriol said.

"°There's plenty to do still... Scenery painting, prop making... Oh, you're good at piano. You can join the orchestra," Sakura suggested.

"°I think I'll just sit back and watch this time," Eriol replied.

"°Well, at least you would be useful if you did help, unlike somebody," Miho commented, eying Kai critically.

"°Thank you very much," Kai replied. Taking a deck of cards from his pocket, he absent-mindedly began doing tricks with it. He didn't notice the looks of awe as he made the cards appear, disappear, and shuffle them in unique ways with his sleight of hand. Only Eriol noticed that Kai had dropped several cards on the floor, a mistake that no magician would ever make.

"°Humph, I can do that too!" Miho stated, taking the deck of cards and doing an elaborate shuffle.

"°Wow, Miho-chan, that's great!" People awed. "°Can you do anything else?"

"°Umm..." Miho turned red. "°Ah..."

"°You can't," Kai said flatly, and took back his deck of cards.

"°Here. You dropped these," Eriol said, picking up a few cards and handing it to Kai with a smile. In return, Kai glared at Eriol.

"°One more person to the Eriol hate-list," Suppi-chan, hidden inside Eriol's bag, muttered.

When they had a chance to be alone, Eriol quietly asked Sakura, "°I hope that you don't mind me asking, Sakura-san... but there seems to be something troubling you. About Tomoyo-san."

Sakura looked up in surprised. Eriol hadn't been in school for even a day yet.

"°Did someone tell you?"

Shaking his head, Eriol replied, "°I noticed on my own."

"°You're as observant as ever, Eriol-kun," Sakura said wryly.

"°Juliet! Oh Juliet! You have to enter now!" the teacher called.

"°Sorry sensei! Coming!" Sakura quickly ran up to the front stage. "°See you around, Eriol-kun!"

"°You're Juliet Capulet?" Eriol asked. "°The lead female protagonist?"

"°Hoe... I guess it turned out that way," Sakura said, before disappearing behind the stage.

"°Then I wonder who Romeo Montague is," Eriol murmured.

"°Li Syaoran, of course," Miho said. "°Who would make a better Romeo?"

"°Me," Aki grumbled.

"°Tomoyo herself was the one who trained Syaoran in singing, and there is no one more perfect for the part," Miho said. "°Thinking about it though, Tomoyo's been acting strange lately. I hardly ever see her, even if I'm staying in her house."

"°I better thank Tomoyo for looking after you until now," Eriol said. "°And you can stay at my house now. I think I'm going to stay in Japan for quite a while this time."

"°Humph. I don't see why you treat me like a baby. I don't need anyone to look after me anymore. I'm a big girl now. I'm only like a year or two younger than all the rest of you," Miho complained. "°Maybe I should rent my own apartment. Like Syaoran-kun." 

When Eriol smiled as an answer, it made Miho even more exasperated.

"°Look! There's Tomoyo. Tomoyo!" Miho waved. "°I memorized all my lines as narrator! I'm so proud of myself."

Tomoyo looked up, not at Miho but at Eriol. Her pale face was expressionless.

"°You know, she did change a lot," Miho commented. "°She seems so cold these days."

"°Amazing. Miho still didn't figure out that Tomoyo is being controlled by a dark force," Syaoran muttered.

"°Really? She is? Is that why..." Miho asked with round gray eyes. "°No wonder I heard all these strange things about Sakura these days! Hmm... But I didn't notice anything particularly wrong..."

"°It's because your magic power level is not fully develop yet," Eriol replied.

Sticking out her tongue at Eriol, Miho slumped into a chair.

Then, Syaoran and Eriol bolted up. Syaoran frowned. "°Do you smell something burning?"

There was shriek, and a voice calling out "°_FIRE_!!!"

"°It's backstage!" Syaoran shouted, running to the stage.

He heard Sakura's voice from backstage. "°People, get out! Don't push each other! Exit the door in a single file line!"

"°Students! Students! Calm down! I'm going to get the fire extinguisher!" the music teacher said. "°Li Syaoran, don't go backstage! Exit the auditorium at once! We have to call the fire fighters! Kinomoto Sakura, come out of there now!"

Pushing past the teacher, Syaoran entered the backstage. He was immediately greeted with the heat of the flames at the farthest backside. It hadn't spread too much yet. Taking off his jacket he began beating it down on the flames.

"°Syaoran, where's Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

"°I don't know. She wasn't with the bunch of students exiting the auditorium," Syaoran replied. "°Hey, Kai, don't just stand there watching the fire."

"°Where is she then? We have to find her!" Sakura exclaimed.

"°What's happening back here?" Miho asked, stepping into the backstage. Her eyes widened as she saw the flames flickering across the backstage. "°Fire..." She slumped down on her knees, shaking uncontrollably, and buried her face in her hands. She still remembered distinctly the heat of the blazing fire when her house burned down.

Recalling the story of Miho's past that Eriol had told her last winter in New York, Sakura's eyes saddened. Poor Miho... "°Miho-chan, I'll put out the fire. You go outside and wait with the other people. Kai-kun, take her outside and tell the teacher that she doesn't need to call the fire department; everything's under control."

"°All right." More gently than usual, Kai said, taking Miho's arm, "°C'mon, Tanaka. Let's go outside. Sakura has things under control."

"°No one's watching, right?" Sakura said. "°Key that hides the power of stars. Show your true self to me. I, Sakura command you! Release!" Throwing out the Watery, she struck down the pink staff. "°Watery! Vanquish the fire!"

Immediately, the Watery drenched the backstage with a shower of water.

"°Phantom! Come out and face me!" Sakura demanded.

"°Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo's voice called out. "°Help! The Phantom trapped me here!"

Swerving around, Sakura stared at the door that Tomoyo's voice was coming from. Fire surrounded it. Jumping over the flames, Sakura kicked open the door. "°Tomoyo-chan!"

"°Silly, you fell for my trap," Tomoyo laughed. "°Why would I ask for help from you? Hmm... It would hurt everyone very much if I burn down this stage. The production would be ruined, and all the hard effort for nothing."

"°Don't you dare try to ruin this stage. Do you know how hard Tomoyo worked to put together this whole production? I'll never let you, the Phantom destroy it," Sakura said, with the disturbing knowledge that she was surrounded by fire.

"°Sakura... I _am_ Tomoyo," Tomoyo replied, smiling. "°I am the true Tomoyo, that has been hidden inside me. And I am doing exactly what I want. I will destroy this stage... Huh?" Staring around the backstage, Tomoyo blinked.

Some time in between, the fire had been put out. In a far off corner, Eriol stood holding his sun staff in one hand.

"°You look pleased with yourself," Suppi-chan commented.

"°Not really," Eriol said. "°What a change. I'm trying to control the strange things happening, not creating them. Next time, I won't intervene..."

"°Tell me the truth Eriol. You just didn't want to see the stage burned down because you really want to watch the final production _Star-Crossed_," Suppi-chan said.

"°Of course," Eriol replied, smiling.

Surprisingly, there was far less damage in the backstage than had been expected.

"°I think it must have been Tomoyo's will which had prevented the Phantom from destroying the stage too much," Sakura commented. "°Considering there was a fire, pretty much everything can be repaired in one or two days."

"°Hmm... It's good that there's little damage... But how are we going to explain to everyone? Especially about how our teacher ran off and left two students to put out the fire."

"°We can just say that it was a little fire and it went out on its own because of the lack of oxygen back here," Sakura replied. She was becoming an expert in excuses by now. Then she giggled.

"°What?"

"°You have an ash smudge on your face. You look like a chimney sweep," Sakura said.

"°Where?" Syaoran rubbed his face with the back of his hands.

"°Not there. Here." Taking out a handkerchief from the pocket, Sakura wiped the smudge off his right cheek. "°You know, I've been thinking about a way to seal the Phantom."

"°I know."

"°And even if our parents couldn't seal it completely, I know we can," Sakura said. "°By the way, why were you late for school yesterday, Syaoran?"

"°I was thinking," Syaoran replied.

"°For more than four hours?" Sakura asked, smothering laughter. "°About what?"

"°Many things," Syaoran said. "°I..."

"°Tell me later," Sakura said. "°If it took you four hours to think it out, maybe it will take even longer to say it. Everyone will be coming back now."

Sighing, Syaoran noted that it was really hard to show Sakura his real self. Really hard.

******

"°Wai~" Miho shot off the arrow, and completely missed the target. Her class (2-2) combined with Sakura's (3-2), were doing archery for PE. Everyone had calmed down from the little fire incident.

"°It was the theater's ghost!" Naoko stated.

"°I bet it's because someone dropped a cigarette onto the floor," Aki said. "°Many fires are caused that way."

"°No, didn't you hear the teacher? It's just because the backstage got overheated because of the lighting effects," Chiharu said.

"°No, I know it's the ghost!" Naoko insisted.

"°Ahh!!! I missed another arrow!" Miho wailed.

"°It's okay," Syaoran said. "°There's worse people than you. At least you hit the board."

They all eyed Kai, who was not only missing the target but completely missing the board and shooting in the wrong direction. He was clearly the worst in the class, which was no surprise. He had shown little coordination in the sports they had in PE so far. Basketball, soccer, volleyball...

"°Mizuki-san, maybe it would help if you take off those sunglasses. It's inside and everything," the PE teacher suggested to Kai, keeping a respectful distance.

"°Well, I can, but then I won't be able to see the bull's eye because of my poor eyesight," Kai replied. "°Which probably won't make a difference... Ha ha." He shot off another arrow with awful posture, barely missing the teacher.

"°Here, it would help if you hold the bow at this angle," Sakura suggested to Miho. She and Syaoran were one of the better archers in the class. So was Eriol.

Sighing, Miho said, "°I should be better in archery you know." She walked off to the side and sat on the bench to take a break. Her arms were aching for holding up the bow for so long.

"°Why? It's really a difficult sport," Sakura said, adjusting the arrow to the bow.

"°My family, especially on my mother's side are really good at archery," Miho explained.

"°Hmm... Thinking about it, Mizuki-sensei, your cousin, was really good at archery," Sakura recalled.

"°My brother was a really good at archer also. He was always best at individual sports. He was captain of the archery club back in our old school, you know. And he won the National Youth Archery Competition too," Miho said smiling wistfully.

They were interrupted by the teacher screeching, "°Mizuki Kai! This is the tenth time that you almost hit me! If you can't aim properly, you can sit down and watch Hiiragizawa Eriol and learn."

"°Really, I can't believe there is someone worse in archery than me," Naoko awed, who was usually the worst in sports in her class.

With a careless smile curved on his lips and his head tilted in an arrogant manner, Kai told the teacher, "°I don't really see the point of standing still and aiming the arrow at a tiny dot in the other side of the room."

"°Mizuki-san, you're completely missing the whole objective of sports," the teacher tried to explain. "°And I must once again comment on your dress code. As I said before, earrings are strictly forbidden on guys during PE, and why aren't you dressed in the same gym clothes like the rest of the students? That black shirt is not acceptable. And please, can't you do anything about your hair? You can't convince me that it grew that way—all spiky. Mizuki Kai, are you listening to me? Do you want to get sent to the principal's office again?"

Luckily, Kai was rescued because a shriek came from outside the gym.

"°A dark force," Sakura murmured. "°But somehow, it feels different from the Phantom..." Tomoyo was nowhere to be seen. She ran outside, then gasped in shock. The whole school campus was frozen into a solid, clear crystal. The various students around the school were frozen as well. Quickly, she ran back into the gym. The gym was also frozen by now. All her classmates except for the ones with special powers, Syaoran, Miho, Eriol, and Kai, and herself, were frozen stiff.

"°What happened?" Miho asked, staring at the gym in horror.

Bending over and examining the frozen bench, Syaoran replied, "°Just as I expected. It's not ice. It's solid _crystal_. Hard as diamond."

"°What's the point of this?" Sakura asked.

Entering the gym doorway, Tomoyo said, "°Doesn't the school look very pretty now? Pure crystal, brittle and unbreakable."

"°The Crystal..." Sakura murmured. _I have to seal the Phantom, before it's too late. It's now or never. Yet, what is this other force_? "°That's it! I knew it. Those with strong wills can usually resist the Phantom, as I read in one of Syaoran's books. Tomoyo-chan has a strong will, so she should have been able to resist the Phantom. So, to control her, the Dark Ones have frozen her heart into crystal so that she can no longer have any emotions. That way, she would be vulnerable to the Phantom's manipulation."

"°That makes sense," Syaoran murmured, thoughtfully. "°But we don't have any proof."

"°You're not implying that Tomoyo herself yielded to the Phantom, are you? I don't know about you, but I have faith in Tomoyo," Sakura asserted.

"°Hmm... Very pretty. How much do you think I can sell this for at the auctions?" Kai asked, observing a round crystal object, which had once been a soccer ball.

"°Hmm... At least 50,000 yen?" Syaoran said. "°No, wait a second... We have to seal the Crystal. Don't say stupid things!"

"°Sorry, sorry," Kai apologized. "°Oh, look! This is Aki frozen into a crystal statue... I think I can sell him in the black market for 100,000 yen, if anyone would buy him."

"°Mizuki Kai!" Sakura and Syaoran exclaimed.

"°Okay, okay, go ahead and seal the card. It's none of my business," Kai said, walking off too the side.

"°Well, time for the game to start," Tomoyo stated, snapping her fingers.

Immediately, from several different directions, shards of what looked like crystal arrows shot down at them.

"°Ahh!!!" Kai made a show of ducking out of the way.

"°Kai, get out of the way if you're not going to help," Syaoran grumbled, as he held out his sword.

"°You guys, watch out!" Sakura exclaimed as another series of crystal shards headed their way. One of the barbs hit the gym window. The whole window immediately turned into a frosty clear crystal.

"°We have to make the Crystal show it's true form!" Syaoran shouted as the sharp crystal arrow whizzed barely past his head.

"°Release!" Sakura twirled her staff around her fingers, then leaped up onto the bench. Flipping out a card, she called, "°Sugary!"

"°What are you doing?" Kai asked, looking over the brim of his sunglasses.

"°Sugar is made out of crystals, so I'm pretty sure that the Crystal would be attracted to it," Sakura replied. Sure enough, as the cute little Sugary card began sprinkling sugar, a figure materialized in the air. It was a little blue fairy creature holding a quiver full of what looked like solid crystal arrows with sharp heads and instead of feathers at the end, there was a crystal bolt. It was rather a pretty force with silver-white hair and sparkling blue diamond eyes. Yet, with viciousness, the Crystal aimed another crystal shard at Sakura.

"°Shield!" Sakura made a protecting wall around her.

Jumping up on the bench also, Miho stated, "°Miho-chan to the rescue! I'll help! Key that hides the forces of the..."

"°Hey, watch out stupid!" Kai shouted. Miho was open for direct target. He jumped up and dragged her down, just in time to hear the thud of the arrow piercing through the bench.

Without hesitation, the Crystal sent two more arrows in their directions. One pierced through Miho's back, and immediately, she stiffened, then froze into a crystal statue.

"°Miho-chan!" Sakura shouted in horror. It was uncanny to see Miho's body completely cold and smooth like a statue. Unlike the Freeze, which only froze you on the outside, the Crystal turned you completely into a new substance.

"°Shoot." Kai rolled over just in time, the second arrow piercing through his sunglasses. They fell on the ground, turning into pure quartz crystal also. With shaking hands, he picked up the crystal sunglasses and examined it. He wiped the sweat off his brows and stood up.

The Crystal changed its target and began aiming at Syaoran. With a slash of his sword, he sliced the upcoming arrows into two. Yet, it was too late. His sword had turned into crystal, also.

_Tomoyo-chan... Can you hear me? Are you scared? _Sakura closed her eyes, searching for Tomoyo's aura... She couldn't feel it... Only a faintly familiar aura, except, it felt all wrong... Cold, bitter, and dark. She definitely felt the presence of both the Crystal and the Phantom inside Tomoyo, which could only mean that the Crystal had frozen her soul, so that the Phantom could have easy control over an empty body. She said out loud, "°The Phantom, though it breeds on other people's fear is itself a cowardly force."

"°Is that so?" Tomoyo asked, in a dangerously calm voice. "°Isn't I funny? That you, Kinomoto Sakura, would be conquered by a cowardly dark force, the Phantom?"

A warning throb rang in Syaoran's mind. Too late did Syaoran realize what the Phantom's real target was. It wasn't Tomoyo's father, nor Tomoyo, nor himself. The Phantom's actual target was _Sakura_. It had manipulated the people around Sakura to hurt her, and now, it was taking its final step. His amber eyes widened in horror as he saw the Crystal grin wickedly, throwing its arrow towards Sakura's heart. "°_SAKURA_!"

Without even having the time to realize what had happened, Sakura staggered back in shock as the crystal arrow pierced through the center of her heart. There was pain, a different kind of pain than any other thing she had experienced. A cold, numbing sensations crept in her heart, starting from the outside to the deep center. She realized that her heart was no longer beating, now an impenetrable diamond crystal. She was just a living shell with no feeling whatsoever in her. Her whole body was trembling uncontrollably. With a sense of unreality, Syaoran saw Sakura's face turn pale and a shadow cast over her dull emerald eyes.

A black shadow lurked behind Tomoyo. The Phantom was preparing to enter Sakura's soul, now, with a solid frozen heart, vulnerable and weak.

"°At last, the great Card Captor is beaten," the Phantom said.

Before the last spark went out of her eyes, Sakura said through clenched teeth, "°I will never let a dark force such as you dirty my soul. I will never fall under your control." With shaking hands she slid her staff, which had turned back into a key towards Syaoran. Then with strained effort, she picked up a crystal arrow that had fallen on the ground and pierced her arm with it. Slowly, her whole body now hardened into a crystal. The last words she whispered were, "°Syaoran... I will save Tomoyo..."

For a while, Syaoran was too stunned to move.

"°Idiot!" Kai exclaimed. "°The Crystal only froze her heart. Why did she stab herself with that arrow and turn her entire self into a crystal statue. She can't do anything now!"

"°You're wrong," Syaoran replied quietly. Bending down, he picked up the sealing key that Sakura had slid over to him. It radiated her power. "°It's amazing that Sakura still had control left over even after her heart was frozen by the Crystal. She turned her whole body into a crystal intentionally because that way, the Phantom can't enter it and control her, causing more harm."

"°You mean, if she didn't stab herself with that arrow, the Phantom would have entered her body and manipulated her?" Kai asked in surprise.

"°Yes. Her heart was already frozen into crystal, and it would have been a matter of time before she turned into Tomoyo's state. We all know what a good person Tomoyo was. Yet, she was poisoned by the Phantom. Sakura destroyed herself before she could get even more destroyed by the Phantom," Syaoran said, staring at the graceful crystal stature of Sakura. Her face was pained, yet smiling encouragingly. Syaoran reached out and placed his hands on her icy smooth cheek.

"°Stupid. She destroyed herself," Tomoyo said, laughing harshly. "°Only two left now, and one more lurking around somewhere." She meant Eriol, who had disappeared as soon as the Crystal appeared. "°Now, what will you two do? Sakura's the only one who can seal the cards, and you two would tire yourselves out fighting the Crystal and get no where." She sauntered over to Miho's crystal form and placed a hand on Miho's lifeless head. "°Poor little Miho-chan, never learning where her brother is." Then, she paused in front of Sakura's figure. "°Card Captor Sakura will no longer exist, and crumble away as a pretty crystal figurine, with that pained expression on her face for the rest of her life."

Smiling crookedly, Syaoran stared up with blazing fire-amber eyes. "°You're mistaken about something. I'm going to fight till the end." He was gripping Sakura's key so hard that the star shape embedded in his palms.

"°What are you planning to do?" Kai demanded.

"°Give all I've got, what else? Didn't you hear Sakura's last words? "'_I will save Tomoyo_.' She has a plan in mind. She trusts me. She trusts you, as well, God knows why. So, I'll do anything, even the impossible." With a new sense of confidence and authority in his voice, Syaoran threw the key up into the air and commanded, "°Key that hides the power of stars. Show your true self to me. For one time I seal the power of the moon with you. I, Syaoran, command you under Sakura's name! Release!"

He poured all of his energy into key, praying for his experiment to work. He felt Sakura's powers intertwine with his, and a flash of light enveloped him. The key trembled, and then radiated an explosion of powers, as the power of the stars and the moon combined. After hesitating, the key elongated into a long staff. Syaoran gripped the burning hot staff in his hands, and the blazing light faded away. Now he noticed that instead of the usual pink, which matched Sakura so well, the staff was a rich green-black. It was slightly longer and heavier than usual, fitting Syaoran's build, and at the head of the staff was a complex gold emblem of a star and a moon intertwined.

Kai stared at the staff in surprise. "°I thought only Sakura could wield that staff."

"°It's a one time exception," Syaoran replied. "°Just to seal the Crystal. She vested power in this staff before she threw it over to me. She knew what was the right thing to do. After all, besides herself, I guess there is no one who is as experienced in the who Card Captor business."

Noting the new purpose and nobleness cloaking Syaoran, Kai grinned. "°Well, I'll make myself useful for once. Let's see now. First of all, the Crystal is a quick moving force. However, it has one major flaw. It's powerless without its weapon."

"°Therefore, we must get rid of the arrows. That'll be a problem," Syaroan said.

"°An eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth, arrow for an arrow! Hammurabi's Code~ " Kai stated, swiping up a sturdy long bow from archery class and gathering up the various crystal arrows dropped on the ground by the Crystal when it missed its target. "°You stand behind the Crystal and wait for the right moment to seal it. I'm not sure if you even know how to use that staff properly, but..."     

"°Wait, can you even shoot that thing properly?" Syaoran asked, pointing at the bow. "°It would be bad if you missed and hit me instead... And didn't you say you can't see without your sunglasses?"

Sighing in exaggeration, Kai commented, "°No wonder Meirin said you're so gullible. Trust me. I haven't been the most wanted thief in Japan for no reason." With easy grace in form, Kai swung up the bow and strung the crystal arrow to it, completely different from the clumsy, fumbling form he had shown during PE class.

The Crystal, with more vigor than ever, sent out a hail of arrows. Without hesitation, Kai sent off counteracting arrows consecutively, hitting every single arrow heading towards him. In surprise, the Crystal drew back. Then scowling, it drew more arrows from its quiver and began throwing it at Kai.

A mischievous smile curved on Kai's lips and the laziness and boredom present in him ever since he had become Mizuki Kai disappeared. His eyes had a reckless and bright keenness as he shot another arrow off aiming at the Crystal's hand.

Letting out a squeal as an arrow embedded in its hand, the Crystal dropped its quiver holding all of its arrows. In dismay, the Crystal bent over to retrieve it.

Blasting a ball of fire at the Crystal, Syaoran kicked the remaining arrows out of the Crystal's reach.

Meanwhile, Kai shot off his last arrow with equal precision as before, and pinned the Crystal to the gym wall by the nape of its white robe. The Crystal struggled in vain, and gave up, finally subdued. Cracking his knuckles, Kai asserted, "°Hmm... Not bad... Don't you say? So, do you think it will work for you to seal it?"

"°I'll have to try, "° Syaoran replied, frowning heavily. It was one thing to release the staff. It was another to seal a card. He would just have to have faith in his powers. And Sakura's. He was not the chosen Card Captor... Clow Reed did not give the staff to him... Yet, there must be exceptions. There was no one to seal the card because Sakura was frozen into a Crystal. He was the only one left. "°Spirit of the dark forces. I, Syaoran, command you under Sakura's name. Grant me the power for one time. Return to a new shape of contract! Sakura Card!"

His grip on the black emerald staff trembled. For a moment, he was afraid as nothing happened. Then, the magic contract circle appeared at his feet and the Crystal evaporated into mist, materializing into a new card. _The Crystal Card_. Syaoran's knees buckled and he sank down onto the wooden gym floor in relief.

Gradually, people all around them were returning to their normal state and the whiteness was replaced by its original vivid colors.

"°Sakura!" Syaoran ran over to Sakura. Her crystal body melted into the warm, living Sakura. "°You're back!"

"°Did I ever go anywhere?" Sakura smiled weakly. "°I knew you would manage things fine, Syaoran."

"°Here." Syaoran handed over the key to Sakura. Then he held out the new Sakura card, the Crystal.

"°You sealed it. I knew I could trust you," Sakura said. "°Even though I was so scared and numb to everything, all I could think of was that I had to give my key to you before I turned into a crystal statue. Even if I was vanquished, I could trust you to handle everything. Thank you Syaoran."

"°No, thank _you_. You helped me realize that nothing is impossible. True, the staff worked for me only this time, to help its true mistress, but for the first time, I realized that I didn't have to be helpless." Syaoran smiled back at Sakura. "°And, I had the help of Kai, surprisingly. Here, this is your card."

"°No, you keep it. You sealed it." Sakura pressed the card back into Syaoran's hands. "°Wait, Tomoyo-chan... Her heart must be unfrozen because the Crystal is sealed now."

Groaning, Tomoyo placed her head in her hands, as if awakening from a nightmare.

"°Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura eagerly ran up to her. Was she back to normal now?

Looking up with sad violet eyes, Tomoyo whispered, "°Sakura-chan..." Then, she moaned as the Phantom exerted more darkness into her body. Amidst all the people awakening from the spell of the Crystal, Tomoyo vanished into the air.

They heard the Phantom's voice. "°Meet at the rooftop."

"°Tomoyo-chan! No!" The Phantom still was not sealed. Yet_..._ "°Yet, Tomoyo-chan was back for a split second after the Crystal was sealed. She called my name." Sakura smiled wistfully. "°I'll get Tomoyo back completely."

"°Everyone, what are you standing around for? Continue practicing shooting," the teacher called out.

Blinking, Miho asked, "°What happened? The Crystal is sealed?"

"°Yeah," Sakura said. "°Thanks to Syaoran, and Kai-kun."

"°Mizuki-senpai?" Miho frowned. "°Does he have special powers too? _Him_?"

"°Kind of... I'm not really sure exactly," Sakura replied.

"°Mizuki Kai! Try holding the bow straight," the PE teacher scolded. "°Then maybe you'll be able to get the arrow at least within an one meter radius of the bull's eye."

"°Kai-kun's left lens is cracked," Sakura commented. Indeed, Kai's sunglasses had spidery lines going through them, probably from when it was hit by the Crystal's arrow. She would have liked to see him closely without those glasses. Yet, once again, she missed the chance.

"°It's strange," Syaoran murmured. "°Why does he hide so many things? For one things, he's one of the best archers I've ever seen in my life, and for another, he has paranormal eyesight."

"°Something to wonder about later on, I guess, but we have more immediate worries," Sakura replied. Then raising her hand, she asked, "°Sensei, may I got to the bathroom please?"

"°Yes, Kinomoto-san," the teacher replied, still keeping a watchful eye Kai.

"°Sensei, may I go get a drink of water?" Syaoran asked slipping out of the gym after Sakura.

"°May I go to the nurse? I sprained my wrist," Miho said, following Syaoran.

"°I decided I am totally off dress code. May I go to the principal's office to be punished?" Kai asked, slipping out of the gym also.

"°Yes, yes, yes," the PE teacher replied. Then, blinking, the teacher looked around and asked, "°Now, why does my class feel so empty?"

******

Panting, Sakura swung open the door and stepped onto the school rooftop, followed by Syaoran, Miho, and Kai. She blinked at the sunrays overhead.

"°So, this would be our final confrontation," Tomoyo said. Her long dark hair blew in the wind. Raising her hand, she let out a blast of black power.

Dodging, Sakura commanded, "°Key that hides the power of stars. Show your true self to me. I, Sakura command you! Release!"

Standing beside her, Syaoran held out his sword. From behind her, Miho was holding out her red staff, which Eriol had made her. Kai leaned against the doorway.

"°Hmm... I'll handle the ardent bodyguard first," Tomoyo said, facing Syaoran. She held out her hand and immediately a black sword, which resembled the Five Force Sword appeared. Wildly, she struck down on Syaoran.

With expert form, Syaoran blocked, and then swung down. Spinning around, Tomoyo regained posture, then sliced down her sword at Syaoran with lightening speed. Quickly, Syaoran held up his sword in defense.

//CLASH//

To Syaoran's horror, his sword sliced into two. His whole arm vibrated from the impact.  Keeping his hands steady, he stared at the sharp blade, which landed on the floor, sliced off its hilt.

"°Wait, none of you harm Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said in panic.

Immediately, Syaoran dropped his sword hit. For a second, he had forgotten that it was Tomoyo that they were now facing. Not anyone else, but Tomoyo.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura struggled to keep calm. There was no mistake that the Phantom's power was uncanny. She knew best how strong Syaoran was... yet the Phantom sliced his sword in half. Her mind quickly organized all the information that she had gathered from all of Syaoran's spell books over the past sleepless nights. Then, she recalled Eron's haunting words. "°Everyone possesses a dark, phantom side in themselves. There's no way to vanquish it unless you see the truth."

Then Sakura's mind clicked. "°I know!" She clasped her hands together.

"°What?" Miho asked.

Dragging Kai to the corner, Sakura demanded, "°Do you still have the Mirror of Truth?"

In an innocent voice, Kai asked, "°What Mirror of Truth?"

"°The one you stole! You have it, right?"

"°Well... Yeah..." Kai replied reluctantly.

"°Good. Where is it?" Sakura asked.

"°I can't tell you. It's a secret," Kai mumbled. Then, he saw the raging fire in Sakura's emerald eyes. "°Okay, okay... I'll tell you. It's in the vault in the secret passage in my room, which is behind the third poster from the front."

Quickly, Sakura dialed Kero-chan. She tapped her foot impatiently. Why wasn't Kero-chan answering?

"°Yay! That Kaitou Magician has good taste," Kero-chan stated, as he ended yet another enthralling videogame in Kai's apartment. He was unaware that the handphone which Tomoyo had given to him as a present was ringing.

"°Stupid stuffed animal! Stupid stuffed animal," Kai's white parrot squawked.

"°WHAT?!" Kero-chan swerved around in anger. He really hated that bird.

"°Phone ringing, idiot! Phone ringing, idiot," the parrot continued.

"°Humph. I wonder where you got your bad mouth from. I guess it's true that pets follow their owners," Kero-chan grumbled, picking up the handphone. "°'lo?"

"°Kero-chan! You have to do me a favor!" Sakura exclaimed. "°Go to Kai-kun's bedroom..."

"°Eh? Why?" Kero asked, munching on a chocolate chip muffin.

"°Do as I say. Okay, you see the third poster from the entrance? Yeah, the one with the map of the underground passages of Tokyo. Behind it, you'll find a secret door. Okay, open it," Sakura said.

Kero-chan, with the phone hanging around his neck hovered into Kai's room. It was open. One thing he found very interesting was that Kai was very lenient with the security system in his home. True enough, behind the third poster, there was a secret door. He opened it.

"°You see the vault now, right? The combination is..." Sakura paused, looking questioningly at Kai.

Taking the phone, Kai whispered, "°It's 00-06-03... My criminal number, he he~"

"°Got it!" Kero-chan opened the vault.

"°Now, you see an object covered with black cloth right? Bring it over right now to the Seijou Junior High rooftop," Sakura said.

"°Eh?" Kero-chan was even more puzzled, but he followed Sakura's orders, noting the urgency in her voice.

"°Are you sure that this is going to work?" Kai asked, uncertainly.

"°It has to," Sakura replied.

"°What has to work?" Miho inquired. "°I don't get it."

"°Are you guys cowards? Why are you all hiding behind the door?" Tomoyo demanded. This time, holding a black staff which resembled Sakura's, she blasted another beam of power, which made a hole right through the fence surrounding the roof. Another blast of power created a hole right through the steel door leading to the rooftop.

_Kero-chan... Hurry... I will never be able to use force against Tomoyo-chan, even if the Phantom is controlling her_... Sakura stared at the distance. At first, she saw only a yellow speck, but it came closer. "°Kero-chan! Here!" 

"°Sheesh... Asking the great Cerberus-sama to do these kinda chores. Bring this, bring that... This is so heavy," Kero-chan grumbled, with the covered mirror hung around his neck by a ribbon. He wobbled unsteadily towards Sakura.

"°Hey, stuffed animal, handle it carefully; it's priceless," Kai said. He took the mirror and handled it with extreme care, as he removed the black cloth from it. Sakura noted that he took caution not to look directly into it.

"°Thanks Kero-chan!" Sakura said. "°Thanks Kaitou-kun!"

"°Huh?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura was smiling mercilessly. "°The Phantom. You're now beaten. See yourself as you are!" She held out the Mirror of Truth in front of her. "°Now, come out of Tomoyo's body!"

With wide violet eyes, Tomoyo stared into it. The mirror reflected not Tomoyo's soul but the Phantom's grotesque self, a terrifying image, one that no mortal has seen. Immediately, the Phantom escaped hold of Tomoyo's body and she dropped limply to the ground as the Phantom wailed and materialized in its original form in front of them.

"°Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura exclaimed, with tears of relief flooding in her eyes. She ran over to Tomoyo and squeezed her into a tight hug. "°Tomoyo-chan! You're back!"

"°Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo blinked. Then she smiled softly. "°Don't cry, Sakura-chan. I'm okay."

Nodding, Sakura smiled back. Yet, it was not over. "°Eriol-kun! Look after her while I fight the Phantom!"

Then she returned her full attention on the Phantom, who was much weakened.

"°Wait, when did Eriol appear?" Syaoran puzzled.

"°How did she know I was here?" Eriol murmured, appearing for the first time to the other people on the roof. He had been watching the whole time in an invisible state.

"°You mean you've been here, watching the whole time?" Miho demanded, hands on hips. "°Big help you are!"

"°Here, Tomoyo-san. Drink this," Eriol said, holding a cup to her lips and supporting her head with his hand. "°It'll make you feel better."

"°Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo sipping the drink. Then, she fell into deep sleep.

"°I will not be beaten by a weak little girl like you," the Phantom said. "°Your mother couldn't beat me. She could only seal me away, into a little basement of the school theater. But I did not die."

"°Well, it's about time that you're sealed," Sakura said firmly, holding out her staff in front of her. There was nothing vulnerable or weak about her.

"°What makes you so confident?" the Phantom asked, amused. "°I am yet powerful."

"°What is the Phantom most scared of?" Sakura questioned. "°Nothing else... _except itself_!" As she exclaimed this, she called out "°Mirror! Twin!"

Immediately, the Mirror appeared, and the Twin duplicated the Mirror until a row of mirrors surrounded the Phantom with the Mirror of Truth in the center.

"°Look all around you and be horrified by your hideous self. Phantom, you breed on human fear. You say you are afraid of nothing. Yet, there is one thing you are afraid of," Sakura asserted.

The Phantom stepped back, trying to escape, only to be greeted by its reflection in the many mirrors.

"°Yes, and that is yourself, the most unloved, hated, and feared being on earth," Sakura stated.

Then, Sakura's tone softened, "°But don't have hate or fear anymore, after I seal you. I'll love you like all my cards. Become a power under the guidance of light, and no longer breed on human fear. Instead, sleep in eternal bliss without the dark nightmares of your existence so far."

The Phantom faded in despair, letting out a low, pitiful moan.

"°Spirit of the dark forces. I, Sakura command you. Return to a new shape of contract! Sakura Card!" Sakura struck down her staff and the Phantom evaporated into dark wisps, formulating a new card. Quietly, she prayed, "°And bless the Phantom with peace evermore, for I shall never have to call you."

A single drop of her tear fell on the Phantom card and she could hear a fading voice: _The heavens have not forsaken me yet, Card Mistress._

Closing her eyes, Sakura clutched the Phantom card to her heart. _I've done it... The Phantom is finally sealed. Everything's back to normal... Well, at least Tomoyo, my dearest friend is back. She says she doesn't remember a thing that happened while the Phantom controlled her body. Which is better for me. I'm really relieved. Nothing has harmed our true friendship. In fact, it's grown even deeper because of what has happened. _

"°Oh no!" Tomoyo let out a groan, furrowing her eyebrows.

"°Tomoyo-chan! What's wrong?" Sakura asked, supporting Tomoyo with her arms. Was it a possible side effect from the Phantom?

Looking up with tragic eyes, Tomoyo stated, "°I didn't video-tape Sakura-chan capturing two new cards! And I had so many new outfits made!"

Everyone sweat-dropped. So that was that. Sakura grinned happily. Tomoyo was definitely back.

"°Hey, wait? That Mirror of Truth thingy..." Miho began. "°Wasn't that stolen by the Kaitou Magician from the museum it was being exhibited in this spring? It made headline news all the way to England. "'Princess Eliza's priceless Mirror of Truth stolen by the notorious Kaitou Magician.'"

"°Huh? He he he..." Kai sweat-dropped, looking another direction and sending warning signals to everyone. Only a few people knew his alter ego had been Kaitou Magician, and he wanted to keep it that way. "°Err... umm... This isn't _that_ Mirror of Truth... It's another one!"

Miho eyed Kai suspiciously. "°There is only one Mirror of Truth in the world."

Later on, all six of them, Sakura, Syaoran, Miho, Kai, Tomoyo, and even Eriol were awarded with extra cleaning duty for ditching PE class. Yet, they didn't mind.

After cleaning the entire classroom and setting down the mop, Sakura turned to face Tomoyo. "°Umm... Tomoyo-chan?"

"°Yes, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo smiled her usual kind smile. "°If it's about anything that happened in the past few weeks, I don't remember anything... If I hurt Sakura-chan, I'm really sorry."

"°No, _I'm_ really sorry. It's all my fault. And I'm really relieved you don't remember anything. You didn't do anything bad to me, but I don't want you to worry over those little things. I'm really sorry. It's because I'm Card Captor, and because you're my friend that the Phantom entered your body," Sakura said, hanging her head down.

"°No, don't be sorry. I was your friend even before you were Card Captor Sakura, and I'm your friend now. There's nothing I love more than to make battles costumes, videotape scenes of action, and be part of this new, exciting world which I've never known before and I would never have had a chance to see unless you were a Card Captor. But then, what is important is that I would still have been your friend whether or not you have special powers. What is important is you. Kinomto Sakura, who is my best friend, who I will stick by no matter what," Tomoyo said.

"°Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said, squeezing her friend into a tight hug again. "°You're a once in a lifetime kind of friend. I know I'll still be your friend even when I'm an old grandmother. And I want you to know, though I know that you're so much more mature and poised than me, but you can always turn to me, no matter what. I'm hear to listen and support you."

"°Well, people can say our type of friendship's a one in a million type," Tomoyo replied, her eyes sparkling. "°We're very lucky, you know, that we have each other. When all else fails, a true friend will not."

******

"°That was a nice little lie you told there," Eriol commented, his midnight blue eyes amused.

"°What do you mean, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked, as they walked out from the school together, not particularly defending herself.

"°You told Sakura-san that you don't remember anything that happened while the Phantom controlled you," Eriol replied.

For a split second, Tomoyo's eyes were pained, then she brightened. "°I'd rather tell Sakura-chan a little white lie and save her from the pain and worry. This way, she won't have to worry that I might feel bad for all the things I've done to her while the Phantom controlled me. This way, we can continue on like nothing happened. Eriol-kun... The worst thing that can happen in a friendship is betrayal."

"°That's true," Eriol said quietly.

"°And while the Phantom controlled me, it expertly used betrayal to hurt Sakura-chan. I had no power to fight the Phantom's will because my heart was a solid crystal, unable to feel any emotions. I was so trapped, helpless, miserable. I've never been more terrified in my life because I had no control over my body. I felt guilty because I had no control over all the horrible things that the Phantom was doing to Sakura under my name. I don't want Sakura to know about all that, that I was hurting all the while the Phantom was controlling me. I want her to simply think that my mind was sleeping through that time, and that I can't remember anything."

"°You're a real caring person, Tomoyo-san," Eriol commented.

"°You've said that before," Tomoyo replied, smiling. "°I can say the same for you, yet again."

"°I am a nice person, but I have a crooked soul," Eriol replied.

*****

"°Hey Syaoran, full of energy, aren't you?" one of the guys in the soccer team commented as Syaoran leaped into the air and shot a goal during after school soccer practice. "°You have a date with a girl or something?"

Of course he was full of energy. Syaoran bent over to tie his shoelaces. The Phantom was sealed, Tomoyo was back to normal, and Sakura was happy again. What more could he ask? Plus, he was going to tell Sakura everything and hold back nothing more. He would tell her about the condition in which he was staying in Japan. And if she still didn't forgive him for what he did to her last winter, he'll have to just try twice as hard to make up for it. Even if his uncle found out that he wasn't obeying his orders, Syaoran would not go back to Hong Kong.

"°He's not denying it. He must have a date~ With who? Is it Kinomoto-san?"

Syaoran knew that he had been stupid to feel so many obligations to his family. So what if is his uncle told him that things would be impossible with Sakura? Unlike Eriol, who believed that there was no such thing as chance, Syaoran believed that there might be. There had to be.

"°He's not denying that either," his teammate continued. "°It must be Kinomoto Sakura."

"°Nah, it can't be. Isn't she going out with Eron-kun?" another teammate asked. "°I see them in the hallways together often."

For the first time, Syaoran focused on what his friends were talking about.

"°Hey, Eron-kun, do you wanna go play pool with us after soccer practice?" one the guys asked.

"°Nah. I'm walking Sakura home today," Eron replied as he headed the soccer ball.

"°Ooh~ So you are going out with her."

"°Not yet," Eron replied, grinning.

"°What's that smile, hmm?" the soccer guys asked. "°Does she like you too, Eron-kun?"

Syaoran and Eron's eyes met.

"°I see... There'll be a fight soon," the first teammate concluded.

_Wish-chan:_ Well, the Phantom's finally conquered! Yay! And you finally know why Syaoran had to do this and that last winter.. ^_^... Poor guy... I finally saw the CCS first movie... His house is HUGE!!! Oh, and Syaoran's very very intimidated by his mother. Oh, and I thought it would be cool to let Syaoran take responsibility for once... Hehe... E-mails welcome at hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com 


	49. Chapter 39: Impulse, Part I

**Chapter 39: Impulse **

"°Sakura looks happy again," Eron commented, walking up to Syaoran after soccer practice. Off to the corner, they saw Sakura laughing with her friends. It was the girls' cheerleading practice, and once again, Sakura dropped her baton onto her forehead after twirling it elegantly into the air.

"°What do you care?" Syaoran said, not trusting the smooth expression on Eron's face.

"°I care. I care a lot," Eron replied.

"°You're not playing with her, are you?" Syaoran demanded. "°'Cause if you are, leave her alone."

"°What authority do you have over her?" Eron asked. "°She can do as she pleases without minding you. If I want her to be my girlfriend, she can be."

"°Well, I won't stand watching her go do you," Syaoran replied. "°I'll never let her go to a bastard like you, as long as she doesn't tell me, "'I hate every part of you Syaoran, and get the hell out of my life.'"

Smiling, Eron said, "°I don't think it'll be as easy as that. We stand on equal grounds, Li Syaoran. The only thing you hold over me is that you knew her five years ago. Yet, that may almost serve as a disadvantage for you. Yes, she may think of you as a friend. And a friend you will remain, nothing more."

"°Why are you saying all this? I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood to listen to all your stupid rivalry emotions," Syaoran said bluntly.

"°I think it would be better for you if you listen to what I have to say," Eron replied, his golden eyes sharp. "°I like Kinomoto Sakura. I plan on making her like me back. And unless you watch your back, you'll have to let it be."

"°If its comes to that, let it be," Syaoran replied calmly.

"°Stubborn," Eron commented. Then, holding out his hand, he asked, "°Here, can you shake my hand and say, "'Good, I wish you all the luck with Sakura. I, myself don't have any feelings beyond friendship, and I can calmly watch Sakura become your girl.' Can you?"

Silently furious, Syaoran stared at Eron with hard amber eyes. What was this guy's motive? He didn't trust Eron one bit.

"°You can't," Eron concluded. "°You can't shake my hand because you like Sakura yourself. It's strange, isn't it? But this is why I see you as my main obstacle. So, I say, why don't we have a bet? We'll see which one of us she chooses."

Through gritted teeth, Syaoran said, "°Sakura is not a toy, to be gambled over. Don't think you can get away with toying with her as if she were a doll you can take a fancy for, play with, then discard."

"°I never thought of her like that," Eron replied. "°My feelings for her is not that of a child throwing a tantrum. And I hope yours is not, either. So, shake my hand and call it a bet, and let us fight straight and fair. After all, it will be Sakura's choice. If she chooses you, I'll cleanly step away without a word. If I do, I'll expect you to do the same. Or, if you don't want to shake my hand, you will just have to watch me use any method to get her from you, that is, if you do plan on putting up a fight for her—If this does occur, then I won't hide any means to make her like me."

Narrowing his eyes in disgust, Syaoran said, "°You're really a demanding, calculating person, Chang Eron."

"°Well, so, you choose the fair and square deal, don't you?" Eron held out his hand.

"°One thing for sure is that I'll never be beaten by you," Syaoran replied, firmly gripping Eron's hand.

Slowly grinning, Eron replied, "°I warn you... Most girls find it hard to resist from my charms."

"°Sakura is not most girls," Syaoran replied, picking up his side bag and swinging it over his shoulder, walking off from the field. _That bastard Eron... I'll never let Sakura fall into his hands. No matter what it costs me._

"°I'm walking her home today. I hope you don't mind. I noticed that you often walked her home before," Eron called out.

******

"°Eron-kun? You were waiting for me? You didn't have to," Sakura said as she walked out of the school gates. There was no one left in school. "°Sorry. I had to take a math retest." She had failed the math test last week because she had spent all her time researching on the Phantom and no time studying trigonometry.

"°It's all right. I had to finish a lab in the science room," Eron replied. "°I didn't wait long. Besides, this will be the first time walking Sakura-san home."

"°Hoe-e..." Sakura twiddled her thumb. It had really surprised her when Eron asked if he could walk her home earlier that day... In fact, Eron had been acting strangely for the past few days.

They walked together silently. "°Oh, Eron-kun... What you told me about friendship helped me a lot. Thank you."

"°No problem. I'm glad you think I helped. I didn't do much you know," Eron replied. "°Here, I'll carry your bag for you."

"°Hoe~ It's okay. It's light," Sakura protested. Heedless, Eron took her bag.

"°Remember when you told me you liked Li Syaoran this summer?" Eron asked suddenly.

Sakura's heart lurched.

"°Do you still like him?" Eron continued.

Without replying, Sakura continued to walk down the street. "°Here. I'm near my house now. You can go home now, Eron-kun. It's late."

"°I'll take you all the way," Eron insisted.

"°Ah, no, it's really okay." Sakura smiled nervously. If they went any further, it would be too obvious that she was staying in Syaoran's house.

"°Okay then." Eron handed her bag back. "°See you at school tomorrow."

"°Thank you for walking me home," Sakura said. She winked. "°It's my secret, but I'm still a little bit afraid of ghosts."

Laughing, Eron said, "°You are? I thought Sakura-san isn't afraid of anything."

"°Well, now you know one of my weaknesses. What's one of yours, Eron-kun?"

"°Hmm... Let's see. "° Eron paused to think.

"°C'mon. I know you're not perfect," Sakura goaded.

"°Okay okay. I admit. I'm a little bit paranoid about spiders."

"°You?" Sakura laughed. "°I can't imagine you being scared of _spiders_."

"°Hey, I'm not perfect," Eron protested. Then he added softly, "°I think I have a little weakness for Kinomoto Sakura, as well."

_Stop being this flustered_, Sakura scolded herself. _He must be joking._ Out loud, she said, "°Ha ha... Am I as scary as spiders?" She knew perfectly what Eron meant. "°Wow, it's getting really dark... The days are definitely getting shorter. Well, I really have to go," Sakura said, running down the street towards the apartment.

"°Sakura-san, tell me, don't I have a chance?" Eron shouted at her back. Sakura kept on running.

******

Tomoyo, Syaoran, Miho, and Eriol gathered in Syaoran's apartment for a little reunion/party to celebrate the final conquering of the Phantom and also Eriol's return that evening.

"°Sorry I'm late!" Sakura exclaimed, bursting into the apartment, panting. "°I had to take a math retest."

"°How did you enter the door?" Miho asked.

"°Keys of course..." Then Sakura remembered. Miho didn't know that she was living in Syaoran's apartment. "°Umm... I mean, it was open. Yeah."

"°If I knew that your retest would take so long, I would have stayed after and waited for you," Tomoyo said. "°It must have been scary coming home by yourself in the dark."

"°It was fine," Sakura answered too quickly.

"°Why is your face so red?" Miho asked.

"°It was cold outside," Sakura replied, sitting down on the sofa.

Syaoran handed her a steaming cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and asked quietly, "°Who did you walk home with?"

"°Eron-kun," Sakura said. "°He stayed after longer because he had to finish a science lab."

"°Oh." Syaoran sat down on the floor. "°I just came home half an hour ago because soccer practice ended late. You could have asked me to wait for you."

"°Well, if Sakura's home, did you guys make dinner yet?" Kai asked, coming in through the living room window. "°I'm hungry."

"°Huh? Where did you come from?" Miho demanded.

Sighing, Syaoran said, "°He's my next door neighbor."

"°Really?" Miho had a horrified look on her face. "°Oh my gosh! I feel so bad for you Syaoran-kun." Then she laughed. "°Joking, Mizuki-senpai. I think it's pretty cool that schoolmates are next door neighbors."

"°It will be cool if someone doesn't live off all the food from my kitchen," Syaoran grumbled.

"°Hey, it evens out," Kai said. "°You like cooking, I like eating~"

"°Eagle. Attack," Syaoran ordered. Two simple words. Immediately, the puppy came leaping from underneath the couch and yapped at Kai's ankle.

"°AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kai screamed, jumping onto the table. "°Get that beast away from me!"

Calmly, Tomoyo videotaped this. "°Ho ho ho... Who would have expected the fearless Kai-kun to be scared of _dogs_?"

"°Hmm... This puppy still looks like, Sakura's Wolfie-chan to me," Miho said.

"°You know, it's pretty amazing that you could release my staff," Sakura commented after they had eaten yet another delicious dinner prepared by Syaoran. This time, it was simply curry rice, because it was the only food that could be prepared in large quantities in a short amount of time. Luckily, Syaoran did the dishes previously, so he knew where all the kitchen utensils were this time.

"°It was you who threw the key at me before you turned yourself into a crystal. It was pretty amazing for you to think up such a thing when your heart was supposed to be frozen," Syaoran said as he peeled apples for desert. Recalling his conversation with Eron earlier that day made him distracted. And he really trusted that guy even less. Something about their bet made him uneasy. He didn't notice that he was peeling the apple all the way down to the core.

"°But you sealed the Crystal, also," Sakura said. "°You know what that means? It means that maybe you might have become the Card Master... You certainly had the powers to."

"°No, Clow Reed over there (staring at Eriol) made you the Card Mistress. Besides, I must say, you were really great today," Syaoran said. "°You were so composed and confident, never losing your head for a moment. You found the perfect way to conquer the Phantom and still not hurt Tomoyo. I think you make a really competent Card Captor."

"°Really?" Sakura asked, her ocean-green eyes brilliant. "°I'm really happy. You know, this is the first time you've said in words that you accept me as a Card Captor?"

"°Eh?" Syaoran looked away and turning red. Yeah, he was famous for saying,_ "'but I still don't accept you as Card Captor.'_

"°By the way, what are you going to do?" Miho asked. "°Your sword was broken."

Taking out the hilt to his sword, Syaoran stared at it. "°It's all right... It's not the Li Clan's Five Force Sword... Luckily, it was only a practice one."

Blinking with round eyes, Tomoyo asked, "°Now, don't tell me _I_ broke that sword~"

Everyone looked in another direction. "°Oh ho ho..." Tomoyo sweat-dropped.

"°What's the Li Clan Five Force Sword?" Miho questioned.

"°It's the most precious weapon in the Li Clan," Syaoran replied. "°And it's been handed down generation after generation to the Chosen One of the clan. It had been my father's before... Well, actually, my cousin, Li Leiyun wielded it for a brief amount of time, but he died... Then, it got passed down to me."

"°Why don't you have it anymore?" Miho asked, munching on a marmalade covered roll. The bitter-sweet orange taste agreed with her.

"°Well... The Elder's needed it back to examine it or something," Syaoran mumbled. He suspected the real reason was because the Elders, at least his eldest uncle wanted to appoint a new person to be the Li Clan Chosen One. Not that he minded.

"°Hmm... but shouldn't the Li Council of Elders be impressed?" Eriol asked. "°After all, I reckon you must be near a Level One Magician by now."

"°Why does everyone always talk about "'level-something magicians'? What is it supposed to be?" Sakura asked.

"°There are many ways you can categorize magic. Sometimes you can categorize by type, such as elemental, sixth-sense, dark, etc. Another way to divide it up is by the level of power," Syaoran said.

"°To simplify things, there are basically five levels of power, Level Five being the lowest and Level One being at the top and very rare," Kero-chan explained. "°I should have told you about it long ago, but..."

"°So, what do these levels signify?" Miho asked.

"°Nothing much. Just the amount of power you have. Level Five is the lowest level of magic you can have. Basically, it's just a little bit of second-sight, or a special feeling for magic, with no significant ability to use it. Tamemura Asuma, that horse-racing guy friend of Syaoran is an example. He has no specific powers, yet he has a special type of connection with animals, especially horses, and he can sense things when they are wrong. Sakura's father, before we found out that he was the other half of Clow Reed's reincarnation, and before he received half of Eriol's powers is another example—not enough magic to say that he has magic, but enough powers to sense things that are wrong," Kero said.

"°The main difference between Level Four and Level Five is that in Level Five, you have very little power born in you, and it will remain that way, while in Level Four, you have a chance of gaining and developing more power. Often, Level Four magicians have the power born in them, but are often hidden, or underdeveloped. Miho, you used to be Level Four," Eriol said. "°And you to, Sakura-chan."

"°Hmm... That must be true," Sakura reflected. "°I didn't discover that I had any special powers until I was ten, when Kero-chan gave met the magic key."

"°By the time we get to Level Three, it is a significant amount of magic... Level Three Magicians have enough power to materialize it into concrete form," Kero-chan continued. "°Your brother, Sakura, Kinomoto Touya, has Level Three powers. It's not often that people with the Sixth Sense have such high powers, but your brother is one of the exceptions because he was able to converse with unearthly beings."

Syaoran added, "°During your Clow Card days, you were Level Three, as well, Sakura. But your powers have developed more ever since then."

"°Humph... You were Level Three, too, when we first met," Kero-chan told Syaoran. Then he quieted. Even he, Kero-chan had to admit that in the beginning, Syaoran had been a little more on top of things. Just a _little_. But, Syaoran had been training since early childhood. Sakura had her powers thrust on her when she was in fourth grade. "°Anyway, Sakura is a Level Two Magician now. Level Two magicians are really rare, because they have great amount of power and control. Though Level One is the most powerful, the main difference between Level One and Two is that Level One Magicians are really rare because they have no limits as to what they can do with their powers. Clow Reed, undoubtedly was a Level One Magician. Maybe even beyond that."

"°Then you must be Level One also," Tomoyo said to Eriol.

Smiling, Eriol said, "°I'm not sure. You must remember that I did give half of my powers to Sakura's father, Kinomoto Fujitaka."

"°I bet Sakura can become a Level One Magician once you defeat the Dark Ones," Kero-chan asserted. Then, he pouted. "°Hey, Eriol, how come you told Syaoran that he is probably near becoming a Level One Magician~ No way that he has more powers than Sakura."

"°Syaoran was a Level Two Magician... Yet that incident with the Crystal vests greater power on him because he broke the rules of contract, yet still carried it out successfully," Eriol replied. "°I specifically made that staff for Sakura, yet Syaoran managed to wield it successfully. This proves that he can reach beyond the limits."

"°Don't be disappointed, Sakura-chan. If that Brat is near Level One, then there is no problem in you surpassing him!" Kero-chan comforted, patting Sakura's back.

"°Hoe-e... I don't care more or less what level I'm in," Sakura replied.

"°What level am I in, Eriol?" Miho asked.

"°Three," Eriol replied.

"°What?! Only three?" Miho wailed.

"°Well, you have a staff, but there's nothing much you know how to do with it," Kero-chan said bluntly.

Shrugging, Miho sighed, "°Well, thinking about it, I don't really care more the less what level I'm in, either. The only reason I asked Eriol to teach me magic is first to learn control, and secondly help me find my brother."

"°Does your brother have magical powers as well?" Sakura asked.

"°I don't know," Miho replied. "°I myself didn't know that I had any special powers until Kaho-san told me, and Eriol-kun helped to train me. I guess if he does have magic, it would be easier to find him."

"°We'll help you find him also," Tomoyo said. "°The Card Captor Detective Agency! Ho ho ho... Hmm... Why don't you tell us about him?"  

"°Let's see... What do we know about him... He's was the captain of the archery club," Sakura recalled. "°And he even won the National Competition."

"°Not that he wasn't already good at everything. Always getting the highest honors in his grade, class president... he was really smart. All the teachers and adults always praised him," Miho recalled, squinting her eyes.

"°Sounds like an awful goody-good to me," Syaoran said doubtfully. "°A perfect role model boy."

"°Don't tell me you were much different, Syaoran," Sakura teased. "°Meirin said that your old school is plastered with pictures of you from all the different awards you won for you school."

"°My old school used to be plastered with pictures of onii-chan too," Miho said. "°'The Great Tanaka-san' was his nickname. All the teachers would come up to me in surprise and ask me, "'Are _you_ the Tanaka-san's little sister?' Because I'm not really good at anything."

"°No, you're good at many things!" Sakura retorted, "°Such as..." She sweat-dropped.

"°It's okay. I accept that all the talent in my family went to onii-chan. I was really proud of him though. There were so many pictures of our family together... Yet all my family's photo albums burned down in the fire, years ago. I only have one picture of him left. Isn't that sad? All I have left of my brother is one small picture of him and me."

"°Do you have it with you?" Tomoyo asked.

"°I always carry it around with me," Miho replied quietly, slipping out a worn out picture. She stared at it hard, and then held it out for them to see.

Carefully, Sakura stared at the picture of Miho and her brother. Miho looked around 9 in the picture, with a childish delight in her face, and her hair was longer, plaited into two braids. Her brother seemed to around 11 or 12. They were both smiling in the picture, and there was a lighted, innocent happiness in Miho's sparkling clear gray eyes that was no longer present. Her brother's eyes seemed to be a shade of smoke gray, also, with a mixture of blue. He had striking eyes. And he had the most beautiful shade of golden-auburn hair, with a silky texture. "°Your brother had really nice hair," Sakura commented in awe.

"°Haha... People used to make fun of him by calling him "'shampoo-model boy.' It's unfair how he got the good looks... See, my hairs auburn too, but it's an ugly reddish auburn, while his is a rich, warm color." Miho fingered her short hair ruefully.

"°No, your hair is a beautiful color also. Just like Mizuki-sensei's," Sakura said.

This produced a lopsided grin from Miho.

"°So, this guys was really was a completely perfect person, regardless of brains, sports, looks..." Syaoran commented. "°Can it really be that hard to find him?"

"°I guess..." Miho murmured. "°I haven't seen him in four or five years... He left home when he was around twelve. And mother was grief-stricken. She was already ill because of father was gone. And then our house burned down. All my beautiful memories with it. I think I would have burned down with that house, if Kaho-san didn't come and take me to England."

"°Where is your mother now?" Sakura asked.

Biting her lips, Miho stared down at the picture.

"°Don't you know?"

"°I... do know..." Miho whispered. "Kaho-san told me before taking me to England that my mother was receiving special therapy in the Kinhoshi Hospital, that she would be fine there, and that I can visit her any time I wished to."

"°The Kinhoshi Hospital is really near by from here!" Sakura exclaimed. "°You can visit your mother any time."

"°I know... but I can't. I'm too scared to." Miho stared up with tear filled gray eyes. "°I'm so afraid. If mother doesn't recognize or remember me anymore... she didn't in the last few weeks I lived with her... Then, then I won't know what to do. Imagine, your own mother not recognizing you!"

"°But Miho-chan. At least you have a mother. Deep inside, she loves you, even if her mind is burdened by all the tragedies that occurred in her life," Sakura said. "I'd be glad to have a mother, whether or not she recognizes me. Just having a mother near by, within visiting distance would make me really happy."

"°I'm sorry... I forgot that your mother was dead," Miho said. "You know, all of us here have very mixed up families. I sometimes envy those with normal families."

"°It's all the same," Kai spoke for the first time. "°We can't be dependant on our family for the rest of our lives. It's just the same to learn early to become independent."

"°Mizuki-senpai, where is your family?" Miho asked.

"°A person who is accustomed to solitude has no use for a family," Kai replied. Yet, his voice sounded so strained, that even Kero-chan had to raise an eyebrow.

"°That's not true," Miho retorted. "°The lonelier a person is, the more they need their family. I know this."

"°Tell me, what do you expect will happen if you do find your brother? Do you expect he'll be the same person? Do you expect you can go back to your happy, carefree childhood days?" Kai asked.

"°No. I don't. I don't care if he's changed because my brother will be my brother no matter what. I just want to know if he's alive, safe, happy... and I want to know why he left. That's all. Is it so wrong to wish to find him again? Am I being selfish and a childish? Maybe I am. But let him tell me to face that he doesn't need his little sister anymore. Then, I'll be satisfied and stop searching for him." Miho clenched her fist tight.

"°Don't we're backing you up in this search," Sakura reassured. "°Even Kai-kun will help, right?"

"°Eh? Yeah." Kai stared out at the black sky. Then quietly he said, "°I'm sorry Tanaka-san. I didn't mean to discourage you or anything. My problem is that I'm too blunt. I sincerely wish you luck in finding your brother."

Miho smiled. "°Thank you Mizuki-senpai."

"°Well, we better be going back," Eriol said. "°It's getting late."

"°I think my bodyguards can drop you and Miho off at your home," Tomoyo said.

"°How about you Sakura? You're not going to walk home by yourself, are you?" Miho asked.

"°I—"° Sakura sweat-dropped. _I live with Syaoran for the moment, but I can't exactly tell Miho that._

"°He he... You're really gullible. It's all right. You don't have to explain," Miho stated. "°I already know. You're living with Syaoran, right?"

"°HOE!" Sakura leaped back. "°Y-you knew?! B-but..."

"°You mean, you pretended not to know to _torture_ us," Syaoran said darkly.

"°Ho ho ho..." Miho giggled. "But it was really funny... Ha ha. "'No, this isn't a cheerleading baton, it's a martial arts staff!' It was really hilarious!"

"°AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Syaroan and Sakura screamed in fury. "°WE WERE STRESSED FOR NO REASON??!!"

******


	50. Chapter 39: Impulse, Part II

**Chapter 39: Impulse **

******

_Next day... _

"°Two weeks left! When will we ever finish all the preparation?" Chiharu panicked. "°Sakura-chan, how did you ever memorize all your lines?"

"°Hehe... I have no idea," Sakura replied. She and Syaoran were one of the few who knew their lines perfectly. Yet, it was one of her fears that she might suddenly forget her lines on the day of the production.

"°Tomoyo-chan! My costume doesn't fit!" Erika wailed.

"°Tomoyo-chan, we can't get the harmony right," a girl from the chorus said.

"°Tomoyo-chan! What the lighting technician crew has no clue what they're doing," the teacher said.

Sakura admired how well Tomoyo handled such a chaotic situation. Well, it was Tomoyo, after all. Only Tomoyo could look so unstressed and clam.

"°Syaoran, you have to practice this dance scene with me!" Erika whined. "°We won't get it right on the opening night if you just skim over it."

"°How can you stand this racket?" Kai asked, adjusting his headphones over his ears and turning up his Sony discman to full volume. "°This is so boring."

"°But just watch every single work so hard, whether they are part of the costume making, scenery painting, orchestra, chorus, or actors," Sakura said. "°It's amazing how much we can produce when we all work hard. And, I bet it will be more fun if you participate in it yourself. Then, on the production night, you will be able to feel proud of what you've achieved."

"°I won't be very useful," Kai muttered.

"°He he... You know, I missed the auditions for _Star-Crossed_. But I still wanted to be part of the production, so I went around as a gofer, trying to find something to do," Sakura said. "°I was so useless, not a single group wanted me."

"°How'd'you become the leading female then?" Kai asked.

"°Well, Meirin-chan was originally cast as Juliet. But she had to return to Hong Kong... So, I practiced really hard for the auditions and somehow made it. But even if I didn't get the role, I would still have continued to work even in a small part. Because it's really fun to watch all the hard work pay off in the end."

"°Haha... So that's how you got to be Juliet. But Meirin was originally cast in that part? What a laugh." Thoughtfully, Kai stared at the various groups of students, each doing their job. He slid his headphones off and sat up when he saw Tomoyo pass by. "°Hey, Tomoyo-chan~ I know there is only two weeks left, but is there anything I can do? Any little thing. To be part of the production."

For a second, Tomoyo stared at Kai, who was trying to sound inconspicuous. Then smiling, she replied, "°There's many things you can do... Let's see are you good at music? Like playing any instruments or singing?"

"°No," Kai replied. "°I can't sing and I don't play any instruments."

"°Hmm... How about painting scenery. That can't be too hard," Tomoyo said. "°Yes, that will be good."

Immediately, Kai was put to work with the scenery painters.

"°Here, this is the backdrop for the Capulet's garden," Naoko said. "°You just need to follow what everyone else is doing."

"°Eh? Okay." Tentatively, Kai held dipped the brush into the green paint bucket. Then he painted a streak onto the canvas. He dipped again, in a different shade of green, then painted another streak. Afterwards, he didn't hesitate. For the first time, he forgot all about his image and began painting earnestly as he kneeled on the ground over the large canvas and fell into the rhythm of it. He painted without thinking and time fled by quickly.

"°Wow, Kai-kun, that's amazing!" Sakura exclaimed, bending over Kai's shoulder. "°You're a born artist... Hehe... I guess it comes from stealing many famous art pieces when you were Kaitou Magician~"

Startled, Kai dropped his brush back into the paint bucket and stepped back. To his horror, he found that he had actually painted a fantastical garden, with lush rose trees and a beautiful fountain. The shimmering dew droplets painted on seemed like they would drop from the leaves of the verdant trees.

"°It's really top quality artwork," Sakura continued. "°You must have worked really hard on it. You have a paint streak on your face... Hehe..."

"°Cool~" Naoko exclaimed. "°That's really good!" Students came crowding around to see Kai's little masterpiece.

Nervously, Kai said, "°Ha ha... I didn't really do much... You know, this is really retarded. I think it would be better if I do this!" He swabbed black paint over the roses, then another streak, and another. Immediately, the picturesque garden turned into a gloomy, dirty-looking garbage dump.

"°SHRIEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!! Mizuki-san! What have you done to the backdrop?!" the art teacher screeched as she saw the gloomy, dark mess that Kai had produced. "°This scene is supposed to be a beautiful scene, not a dark nightmarish scene! Stop! Put the paintbrush down. Go!"

"°Hehe... It's okay... I'm sure you'll be more useful than I ever was," Sakura said.

"°Hmm... Why don't you start by reading over the script then?" Tomoyo suggested.

"°This thing?" Kai asked, holding up the thick script with two fingers, in horror.

"°Miho's mother, Mizuki Miara wrote it when she was in school," Tomoyo said. "°And Sakura's mother and Syaoran's father wrote the music~ Isn't that terrific? We're performing a musical actually written by students!"

"°Is she always this wired up?" Kai asked Sakura, pointing at Tomoyo who was clasping her hands in rapture.

"°You don't know anything," Sakura replied.

"°Sakura-chan! Get on the stage! The teacher's calling you!" Miho called from on stage.

"°Oh, by the way, Syaoran-kun!" Tomoyo said as they practiced they acted out the last scene of Star-Crossed.

"°What, didn't I get my lines right?" Syaoran asked. "°I said them exactly the way you told me to!" He recalled her pointers. _"'Say your lines with passion and fire! This is the climax of the play!' _

"°It's no that..." Tomoyo said. "°I'm just trying to say, in the real production night, you do have to make it look like you're kissing Sakura."

"°Wha-what?!" Sakura and Syaoran both turned red.

"°It's okay to skip over the scene during rehearsals, but it would look really funny if Syaoran didn't even bend over anywhere near Sakura's lips," Tomoyo pointed out.

"°Okay, music!" Tomoyo called out to the orchestra.

"°Why don't you practice now?" Miho suggested.

"°N-no! It's okay... We'll just make it look realistic in the opening night. That's fine, right?" Syaoran said.

"°Music?" the teacher called out. "°MUSIC!"

The students in the high school orchestra had been fooling around. Immediately, they straightened up and began playing the music. Somewhat, it didn't sound right.

"°Hey, you're playing in D minor. You're supposed to play in D major," Kai told the student playing the piano. "°Here. Read the music scores."

"°Eh?" The student eyed Kai critically. He didn't like being made stupid by a junior high student. To his friend, he whispered, "°Gosh, who's that? He thinks he's so cool. What's with those sunglasses and pieced ears. Humph... Telling off a high schooler. I know piano more than he does."

Shrugging, his friend, the drummer, replied, "°Don't you know? That's Mizuki Kai. Everyone knows him. He transferred to Seijou Junior High few weeks ago. I heard not to mess with him. You know, he beat up some of the seniors last week and got suspended for that."

"°Really? A junior high student?" the piano student asked.

"°Well, he looks older than even us," his friend replied, picking up his drumsticks.

"°MUSIC!" the teacher screeched for the last time. Instantaneously, the orchestra rang out the background music. Then, the teacher screamed, "°LIGHTS! LIGHTS!"

The students in the lighting and technician room fumbled with the switches. Different lights flashed on and off on the stage, none of the lights focusing on the actors.

"°Can't you guys get it right?!" the teacher shouted into the mike. Her voice echoed throughout the auditorium. "°We have less than two weeks left! Two weeks!"

"°Sorry sensei... But we don't know how to handle all the new equipment installed," the student apologized.

Then, Kai bolted up from his seat at the back of the auditorium. "°I know! I finally figured out how to be useful. Every other detail is handled by everyone else. But there is one thing I'm really confident in and better than everyone else. I'll become the lighting and technician man, and the best one ever!"

"°Eh?" Everyone blinked at the enthusiastic Kai.

True to his word, Kai was a miracle for them. With his dazzling lighting and other enthralling special effects, he made the overall quality of the production quite professional. It was a change to watch Kai, who had sat back lazily for anything related to school, jump around here and there, working hard until honest sweat formed on his brows. There was tons of work to cram into a short period of time, and many students often popped by the auditorium to see Kai running from the stage back up to the lighting, adjusting cables, tangled cords, light beams, boom boxes, and experimenting this and that see what would be most effective for the fighting scenes, the ballroom scene, and the final scene. One in a while, Kai would swear out loud, slumping on the floor with a scowl, then snap his fingers and leap up again with new inspiration. In short, he amazed everyone.

"°He really found something he can do the best in," Sakura murmured as she peeped into the lighting room to see Kai sleeping sprawled over the Star-Crossed script, which was scribbled with comments like, "'light beam fall on Juliet... fade away... focus on Romeo. Glow effect.' Things that made no sense to any one else except Kai. Being the chief lighting and technician man was just right for Kai; after all, it displayed his skills from his Kaitou Magician days.

"°And for the first time, he's working really hard," Miho added, watching the sleeping Kai.

******

"°Humph... Unfair," Kai said later on in Syaoran's kitchen. "°How can you just leave me sleeping in the lighting room? You should have at least the decency to wake me."

"°Hoe-e. But you were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't have the heart to wake you," Sakura replied, giving Kai another helping of beef stew.

"°Yummy~" Kai helped himself to the steaming stew. Every dinner, he invaded Syaoran's apartment for dinner.

"°Syaoran, have some more stew also~" Sakura said, heaping some more stew into Syaoran's plate.

"°I'm full," Syaoran protested.

"°I baked a chocolate fudge cake!" Sakura continued. "°Oh! And I bought cookies and cream ice cream to eat with it!"

"°Yippee!" Kero-chan exclaimed.

"°Now, Wolfie-chan, you're a card. You don't have to eat." Sakura scooped up the puppy and twirled it round and round. "°But, you can eat anything you want, if you want to Wolfie-chan! Except chocolate. Chocolate is not good for dogs. But, you're a special force, so that doesn't matter, right?"

Sweat-dropping, Syaoran asked, "°Sakura... Are you okay?"

"°Hanyaan! I'm fine!" Sakura exclaimed, jumping up and down, "°Onii-chan, onii-chan, onii-chan is coming back back back with Yukito-san, Yukito-san, Yukito-san!"

"°Oh? Really? When?" Syaoran asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"°Sakura-chan always has a habit of repeating things over and over when she's excited," Kero-chan muttered.

"°I got a phone call from him a while ago... He said he's returning next week." Sakura clapped her hands. "°Onii-chan!!! I've never been separated from my family so long! And I can go back home now, and onii-chan can make me hotcakes, and invite Yukito-san over!"

"°I'm sorry... Staying with me must have been a real drag," Syaoran said a little stiffly.

Sakura broke out of her rapture. "°Syaoran... You know I didn't mean it that way."

"°It's okay. I understand that spending months with someone like me is not comparable to living with your family," Syaoran said.

For some reason, the way Syaoran said this stirred something in Sakura's heart. "°Don't' mistake me. You don't know how grateful I saw for the past months. I—" 

To her discomfort, Sakura found Kai was staring at them, chin on hands, listening to every word.

"°Don't you have anything better to do?" Syaoran asked Kai.

"°Sorry I'm interrupting the tense atmosphere," Kai said, not sounding sorry at all. "°Continue. Pretend I'm not here."

"°C'mon! Let's have dessert!" Kero-chan exclaimed.

"°Oh yeah, Syaoran, you still didn't tell me why you came to school so late last time, and what you were thinking for four hours," Sakura said.

"°Eh... Yeah... I'll tell you later on when someone isn't eavesdropping," Syaoran stammered, glaring at Kai.

//BEEP//BEEP//BEEP//

"°What's this noise?" Syaoran asked.

"°Eh?" Kai opened his slim notebook computer and said with his mouthful of cake, "°UUMPGHPH!"

"°Hoe?" Sakura said, "°Talk after swallowing."

"°I said, I think Meirin's in Japan," Kai reiterated, quickly typing into his laptop.

"°You must be mistaken. There's no reason she would be in Japan," Syaoran said. "°She should be in Hong Kong right now."

"°I'm never mistaken," Kai replied, shutting his laptop.

"°How do you know Meirin-chan's in Japan?" Sakura asked.

"°Later~ I'm going to meet her~" Kai said, swinging one leg over the window sill, then leaping out.

  
"WAIT! We're on the seventh floor!" Sakura shouted.

"°Au revoir!" Kai called, safely on the ground and already on his motorcycle. Though he was helmetlesss himself, he had a spare helmet hanging off the backseat.

*****

Taking a deep breath, Meirin looked around her surroundings. Outside the Narita airport was bustling with people. It felt good to be back in Japan, even if it would be for a short about of time. She bent over to pick up her small duffel bag. Where did it go? "°AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I've been mugged!"

_What should I do, what should I do, what should I do?_ Meirin panicked. All her money had been in her bag! She didn't have any change with her, so she couldn't even call Syaoran. Besides, she wanted to surprise everyone. She gazed around her in vain; there was no one to ask help from.

"°Do you need any help, young lady?" A smooth voice came from behind her.

"°Well actually, yes. I've been mugged, and I have no money on me and..."° Turning around Meirin gaped. The familiar slim, tall figure with the insolent smirk on his face, his eyes covered by pitch-black shades. "°Kaitou Magician!"

Grinning, Kai swung his arm over Meirin's shoulder. "°Long time no see, Meirin-chan!"

"°Get you arms off me!" With expert skill, Meirin flipped Kai over. "°What are you doing at the airport?"

"°Waiting for you~" Kai said.

"°How did you know I was here, anyway? It was a secret," Meirin said.

"°Aren't all of your entrances always secrets?" Kai asked. "°Actually, I knew because of this." He reached out and grabbed Meirin's left arm. From her wrist, a thin silver bracelet with strange engravings dangled from it. It wasn't merely a pretty accessory, but one that had a locating microchip attached to it. Bending down on his knees, Kai took Meirin's hand. "°I'm touched. You still keep my little token."

"°You're the one who locked this bracelet onto my wrist so that I can't take it off!" Meirin exclaimed, snatching her hand out of Kai's hand.

In a hurt tone, Kai said, "°I thought... I thought you kept it for my sake."

"°Don't pull that hurt puppy look on your face! I know you're playing. And you know very well I like Syaoran the best."

Leaning against his motorcycle, Kai asked, "°So, you still haven't straightened your feelings out? I thought the whole point of returning to Hong Kong was to tidy up your emotions. Why'd you come back if you didn't?"

Sheepishly, Meirin twisted her jet black pigtail with her finger. "°Actually, I'm not supposed to be here."

"°Well, you can tell your story to the others back at home." Then Kai pointed to his motorcycle and said, "°Ride."

"°It's yours?" Meirin's reddish-amber eyes sparkled. It was true that the brightly polished black motorcycle was impressive. "°Humph. Why should I ride? For all I know, you'll kidnap me again!"

"°Well, if you don't ride, how are you going to get home?" Kai asked. "°You have no other choice." Taking out his helmet, he plunked it over Meirin's head. "°Wear this."

"°Hey! You're messing up my hair! How come you don't have to wear one?" Meirin demanded.

"'Cause I don't want to," Kai replied as a matter of fact.

"°What kind of reason is that?" Meirin asked.

"°I'm responsible for your safety," Kai said flatly.

This quieted Meirin as Kai swung his leg over his motorcycle. "°I never said I'm going to ride," she insisted stubbornly, though it was her childhood wish to ride a motorcycle.

"°I know you're split between wanting to ride a motorcycle for the first time in your life and having to put up with the company of your ex-kidnapper," Kai stated, as if reading her mind. "°Well, darling Meirin-chan. You have no choice. Either ride with me, or stay in the airport over night."

Reluctantly, Meirin sat behind Kai.

"°Now, hold on tightly!" Kai advised, turning on the ignition. "°I usually go at least 100 miles per hour!"

"°What?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Fastening her arms tightly around Kai's waist, Meirin held on for dear life.

"°Scared?" Kai shouted over the roaring of the engine.

"°N-no way!" Meirin replied through chattering teeth. She screeched when Kai accelerated. "°Where are you taking me?!"

"°To Syaoran's apartment! Why, do you want to go somewhere else?"

"°Just keep your eyes on the road!" Meirin replied. _Why did I ever follow this jerk?_

*****

"°Do you like Eron?" Syaoran asked, after drying the last dish. It seemed unfair that Kai always escaped washing the dishes when he ate the most.

"°Hoe?" Jumping, Sakura dropped the plate that she had been putting away. His questions were always so unexpected. The plate shattered on the floor. "°S-sorry. I'll pick it up." Bending on the floor, Sakura gathered up the broken plate. A sharp piece cut her hand. She winced.

"°Silly. You're so clumsy." Kneeling down, Syaoran took her hand gently, and examined the cut. "°It's not a deep cut. I don't think you'll need to bandage it." He dabbed the crimson blood that trickled out with his handkerchief.

"°Oww..."

"°Sorry." Syaoran pressed her palm to his lips.

"°Hey, that tickles," Sakura said. To her surprise, the pain from the cut disappeared with the touch of Syaoran's warm lips.

Refusing to let go of her hand, Syaoran asked, "°Do you like Eron?"

This time, Sakura couldn't brush away his words with a light laughter. She couldn't ignore the intensity of Syaoran's tone. _Don't look at me like that, Syaoran. Don't look at me with those penetrating amber eyes. I've never seen such a look on your face before. You look so serious. I feel scared._

"°Don't hang around near him. I don't trust him," Syaoran said.

Sakura tried to reply, but found she couldn't. She remembered how Eron had asked her with bright golden hazel eyes, _"'Don't I have a chance?'_

"°He's our enemy," Syaoran continued.

"°I know. But though he's our enemy, he's a good person. I can tell from the way he talks," Sakura answered. "°And you were once my enemy, also, Syaoran."

"°I was your rival, not your enemy. It's different," Syaoran replied.

"°It's no different for me," Sakura said, standing up and breaking free from Syaoran's gaze. To her discomfort, Syaoran still held onto her hand.

"°Leave the broken pieces on the ground. I'll pick them up."

Gathering up courage, Sakura said, "°Syaoran? If it mean that much to you, I'll tell you. I don't like Eron. At least, not in the way you mean. I just think he's a good friend to have."

Syaoran was greatly relieved by these words. Then, he sighed. And he, himself was another "'good friend' of Sakura's. No... He had made up his mind. Up till now, he had always thought over things carefully, followed his clan's wishes, and found it hard to express himself in words. He found it easier to run away. From now on, he would just follow his impulse. "°Well, if you don't like Eron, then go out with me."

"°Hoe!" Sakura stood stunned.

"°Syaoran-kun! Sakura-chan! We're back~" Kai exclaimed entering the house. Panting behind, in a disheveled state, Meirin followed.

"°Huh? What's with this tense atmosphere?" Meirin asked, eyes flickering from Sakura to Syaoran, then to their hands.

"°Sigh... I gave them some privacy so that they can sort things out... Seems like they haven't yet," Kai said, clucking his tongue.

"°Meirin-chan! Welcome back!" Sakura exclaimed, her usual cheerfulness restored to her. "°I never expected you to be in Japan."

"°Haha... It was supposed to be a surprise," Meirin said. "°Except for _some_ idiotic stalker keeps track of all my movement."

"°Hey, I'm _not_ a stalker!" Kai retorted.

"°Eriol would sympathize with you about ruined surprise entrances," Syaoran said. Then he tapped his foot impatiently. "°I'm waiting for the excuse."

"°Syaoran~ Is that the way to greet your cousin?" Meirin asked, blinking innocently.

"°So, what did you do this time?" Syaoran asked.

Sighing, Meirin replied, "°Oh fine. I'll tell you. I know you're being mean because you're concerned about me. Okay, actually, my school, the one I go to in Hong Kong is taking a two-week field trip to Shanghai. But then, I didn't want to go, so I bought a ticket to Japan. And when the rest of the students left for Shanghai, I snuck out and took the plane to Japan. So, it's a secret. My family thinks I'm in Shanghai now. Meanwhile, I sent the teacher a fake note from my 'mother' saying that I was sick so I couldn't participate in the trip."

"°Li Meirin!" Syaoran exclaimed, hands on hips.

Looking up with round eyes, Meirin begged, "°Please, don't send me back. It's only for two weeks! I'll really get into trouble if you send me back now. Besides, I want to stay and watch Star-Crossed! Besides, Wei know I'm here. He's the one who bought me the plane ticket. Oh! And I brought a sword from you. I heard that your other one broke. It's in my duffel bag..." Then she hung her head. "°Oh yeah... I was mugged."

"°Is it this duffel bag?" Kai asked, holding up a pink bag.

"°Huh? Yeah... Wait a minute... YOU _STOLE_ IT?!" Meirin grabbed back her bag.

"°Don't put it so harshly. I just _borrowed_ it. Didn't I say I'm over with my Kaitou Magician days? Besides, would you have let me give you a ride home if you had the money to call a cab?"

"°No!" Meirin said.

"°See?" Kai crossed his arms to make a point.

"°Anyway, here's the sword. Wei said to send it to you," Meirin said, uncovering a gleaming sword. "°The Elder's are still examining the Five Force Sword. But this is the second best sword of the clan. It used to be Uncle Ryuuren's sword. Before he received the Li Clan Sword."

"°My father's?" Syaoran hesitantly gripped the sword and swung it. He liked the heft of it.

"°So... You'll let me stay, right?" Meirin asked. "°It's only for two weeks."

"°I'll think of it," Syaoran replied stiffly.

"°Yay! Meirin-chan!" Sakura and Meirin jumped up and down together.

"°Let's party all night!" Kai suggested.

"°No, we have school tomorrow," Syaoran said.

"°SPOILSPORT!" They all exclaimed.

"°I'm so glad that you're back Meirin-chan. Even if it's only for a short time," Sakura said. It was way past sleeping time, yet she and Meirin had so much news to catch up to.

"°So, how's things been going with Syaoran?" Meirin asked. "°With just the two of you together?"

"..." Sighing, Sakura stared at the starry night sky. She tried not to think of earlier that evening. Syaoran's voice echoed in her head. "'_Then go out with me!'_

_I must have heard wrong. No... but... His eyes. I've never seen him look like that before. Silly. Why is my heart pounding so fast? Why was I so stunned? I didn't even answer. I'll never be able to face him now._ Sakura buried her face into her pillow.

"°Oohh~ It's a very serious case," Meirin concluded from the silence. "°Oh, I heard that Eriol-kun and Miho-chan came back also."

Sakura nodded her head.

"°Your brother's coming back soon, also, right?" Meirin asked. "°That means you'll be leaving this house."

"°Meirin-chan," Sakura began. "°I've been thinking about this, but I want to do something for Syaoran to show how grateful I was. You know. For letting me stay at his house and putting up with me. It must have been a nuisance, after having so much privacy."

"°You mean, you want to give him a little gift or something? Hmm... Not a bad idea," Meirin said. "°We'll think about it. It has to be before your brother comes back. Knowing Syaoran, he'll probably be thinking that you're glad to go back home."

"°I am! Well in a way... Staying with Syaoran was really fun. He he... Don't ever tell him this, but I used to rearrange the kitchen utensils in my way, on purpose. Just to see him get frustrated. Oh, and I let Wolfie-chan chew on his rug. And I used up all of his toothpaste. One time, I mixed hair dye into his shampoo because I was mad at him for not letting Wolfie-chan into the house. That's why his hair was yellow for a week. And Kero-chan and I ate up all the pudding that he bought, without telling him." Sakura trailed off.

"°Sakura-chan?" Meirin paused. "°Are you sleeping?" Wistfully smiling, Meirin covered Sakura with a blanket, then returned to her own room.

******

"°WE'RE LAATTTTTEEEEEEEEE!!!" Sakura screeched, the next morning. She grinned. This would be one of the last times saying this in this house. Full of energy, she ran to Syaoran's room and jumped onto his bed. "°Syaoran! Wake up!"

"°Shh... I couldn't sleep last night because you girls were gadding away all night," Syaornan muttered, before settling back in his bed.

"°You can't wake him like that," Meirin said, rolling up her sleeves. Grabbing Syaoran's ear, she shouted into it, "°SYAORAN! WAKE UP! YOUR MOTHER'S GETTING MAD!"

"°Wah!" Automatically, Syaoran leaped out of the bed and headed towards the closet to change.

"°Hehe... Syaoran was always a little intimidated by his mother," Sakura commented. "°Oh, Meirin-chan, can you go over next doors and wake Kai-kun? The door will be open. He never locks the door."

"°Eh? Kaitou Magician is living right next doors?" Meirin exclaimed.

"°You mean, you didn't know? I thought he told you," Sakura said. "°Well, can you go wake him?"

"°You go wake that jerk yourself. Why should I?" Meirin stated.

"°I did try before. It's no use. Only an expert like you will able to," Sakura said, smiling.

"°Fine... Because I'm in a good mood today." Stomping off to next doors, Meirin shouted, "°WAKE UP!"

There was no response. Hesitantly, Meirin walked down the hallway, noting that the house was a mess compared to Syaoran's and entered the open bedroom door. _He's fast a sleep_, Meirin noted. Quietly, she walked up to his bedside. She giggled. He was sleeping with his sunglasses on. Then, she shouted, "°WAKE UP KAI!"

Frowning, she found that Kai had earphones on. By the looks of it, he had fallen asleep listening to music. The discman was still running. Sighing, Meirin removed the earphones and turned off the discman, setting it on the table next to the bed.

"°KAI! WAKE UP! YOUR MOTHER'S GETTING MAD!" Meirin shouted.

Immediately, Kai bolted out of bed. His bleached hair was tousled, and he looked cuter than usual in his half-awake mode. Blinking, and readjusting his sunglass on his nose, Kai said, "°Hey, it's only you. Stop bothering me. I'm going back to sleep."

Meirin giggled at the grumpy Kai. "°So, my trick works on any guy." Then she blushed as she noticed that Kai was shirtless. "°Don't you have any pajamas?"

"°Pajamas. Me?" Kai gawked. "°Why, you have a problem with my sleeping habits? Who cares what I wear when I sleep?" Grudgingly, he rolled out of bed, stretching. His black shorts were rumpled.

"°I have a problem. I'm not going to come wake you anymore if you continue to sleep half naked. Sheesh. You should have some decency at least," Meirin said.

Fumbling around for his uniform shirt, Kai said, "°Well go out now. Unless you want to watch me change."

"°WHO'D WANT TO WATCH YOU CHANGE?!" Meirin shouted, throwing Kai's discman at him.

"°Hey! You broke my discman!" Kai exclaimed. "And if you want me to sleep in something, find me black pajamas. Ha!"

"°Fine, I will!" Meirin shouted from next doors.

"°Finish the hotcakes," Syaoran ordered, as Sakura tried to get up.

"°We're going to be late," Sakura protested.

"°Doesn't it taste good?" Syaoran asked. "°I know I made it in five minutes, but it's my special recipe."

"°It's delicious!" Sakura said, not able to stop helping herself to more pieces.

"°You see, your brother is going to be worried if he thinks you lost weight," Syaoran explained. "°So, I'm planning on cooking you the most delicious meals I can produce in the next few days, so be prepared for it! Here. I packed your lunch." He held out an enormous lunch box and held it out for Sakura. "°See, I packed your favorite fried shrimps, dumplings, fried rice, sausages, egg roll, and for desert, fresh cherries, vanilla pudding, a slice of pound cake, and a bagful of cookies for snack. Is it too much? You can share with your friends."

"°Hoe!" Sakura smiled. If Syaoran continued to be like this, her inside will melt like the butter on top of the sizzling hotcakes.

"°Oh, and I have soccer practice today. You have cheerleading practice, right? I'll wait for you in front of the school gates. We can go home together," Syaoran continued. "°Don't stray off, okay? Good. Now, here's your bag. You have five minutes to get to school."

"°HOEE!" Sakura bolted out of her seat.

"°It's okay. Kai's gonna take you on his motorcycle," Syaoran reassured.

"°Wait, what about you?" Sakura asked.

"°I have to stop by your house today and call the carpenter, and house repairer. We kept on putting off fixing the damage I caused at your house last time... You know. The Joker and everything, when you fell down the stairs. Haha... So that your brother doesn't suspect anything." Syaoran smiled encouragingly.

"°I should do that. It's _my_ responsibility," Sakura said.

"°No, it's the least I can do," Syaoran replied. "°I'll arrive in school in time for second period. So, don't sweat over it."

"°Now, come here, Sakura-chan!" Kai said, dragging away. "°I knew you always wanted to ride my motorcycle. I'll show you my three-minutes to school record!"

"°HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

Watching Sakura leave, Syaoran's smile faded. Sakura still didn't answer his question from the previous night. Yet, it was okay. He didn't expect an answer in the first place. "°Meirin?"

"°Is it okay? Going to school late?" Meirin asked. "°Can I follow you to where ever you're going?"

"°Yeah." Syaoran zipped up his jacket. "°Meirin, how are things at home?"

Meirin was silent for a second. "°Aunt Ieran and your sisters are fine."

"°And?"

"°The Great Elder is poor in health," Meirin continued.

"°Oh. Are the other Elders angry?"

"°Well," Meirin couldn't deny it. "°Uncle isn't awfully pleased. You know. About you being here and everything. They know how the other sword broke. They saw the Best Couple Contest on TV, also. And they were talking about calling you back."

"°You know I won't go back, right?" Syaoran asked.

"°Of course. Your mother knows that too. She's defending you back home. So, you work things out with Sakura, okay?" Meirin smiled. "°You're better for Sakura than Eron!"

"°It's good to hear that from someone," Syaoran said. "°You're really a great cousin."

"°I know that already," Meirin stated.

"°I don't think Kai's that bad of a guy. Strange, with lots of mysteries, but he has good intentions I think," Syaoran commented slyly.

"°W-what are you implying?" Meirin stammered. Then, she grinned. "°Syaroan, you're growing up! Are you actually playing matchmaking? Come to hear a day when Syaoran is actually picking out guys for me! See, I think Japan has been good for you. You're becoming less reserved and stiff."

"°You're really a good person, Meirin. There will be guys waiting in lines for you. And you'll pick the very best person. Someone much better than me," Syaoran said.

_There's no one better than you... I'll never let you suspect, but my feelings for you will never change. But, I'll keep them deep down inside me, where no one else will know, except for me._ In a teasing tone, Meirin asked, "°So, how far did you get with Sakura?"

"°..." Clearing his throat, Syaoran said, "°I asked her out."

"°REALLY? What did she say?" Meirin squealed.

"°She didn't answer."

"°WHY?!"

"°Because someone came and interrupted," Syaoran replied flatly.

"°Oh! OH! Oh... By any chance, did I come at a _really_ bad time?" Meirin asked. "°Ho ho ho."

Syaoran nodded.

  
"Well then, ask her again!" Meirin stated.

"°Easy for you do say. I don't think I'll have the guts to do it again." Syaoran quickly added when he saw the fire in Meirin's eyes, "°But I will, if it makes a difference."

"°Good. You better get things right this time. But good job!" Meirin patted Syaoran's back heartily. _Good job... But my heart is breaking right now._

Wish-chan: Hehe.. I didn't really finish this chapter. It was supposed to get up to the musical production day. Hehe... but, I really wanted to get this chapter up before I went on vacation. Maybe I'll come back later to edit it. This chapter is a lot lighter than last chapter. The Star-Crossed chapter is definitely next. Hehe.. Syaoran finally goes by impulse... Ooh~ tension between Eron and Syaoran. Oh yeah, Meirin's back for two weeks. Haha... Lots of ppl are coming back, huh? E-mails welcome at hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com. I'll try to get the Christmas chapter up, even if Christmas has passed!


	51. Chapter 40:The Fate Determined,Part I

**Chapter 40: The Fate Determined by the Stars **

~~~~~~ 

_The production date for Star-Crossed isn't far away. We spent months, to be exact, more than half a year preparing for it now. All of us who were involved, whether in the cast, the chorus, the costume-making, the lighting, the scenery, the orchestra, or even little errands such as photocopying and fetching equipments are looking forward to the final night where all our hard work will finally pay off. Truthfully, the rehearsals were very hard, time consuming and stressful, and I often times asked myself, why am I doing this? Why am I putting up with the music teacher scold me endlessly, my peers laugh at me when I make a mistake on stage, or spending nights and nights memorizing hundreds of lines when I have to study for the math test the next day, investigate about my past, or conquer a dark force? _

_Well, it is every girl's desire to once in a lifetime take the spotlight, becoming Juliet. And this is my one chance to find my Romeo. _

_~~~~~~ _

It was a strange dream. She hardly ever dreamt about her mother, less frequently as she grew older and all together lost recollection of her mother's beautiful face. 

            Kinomoto Nadeshiko sat on a bed, her face paler than usual, with dark shadows underneath her eyes. A little girl, around three or so sat on her lap. Absentmindedly, Nadeshiko brushed the little girl's short brown hair, listening to her daughter's childish chatter with a gentle smile. 

            A tall majestic woman walked up to the foot of the bed. No, there was more than one woman. Was it triple vision? There were three women, one holding a spindle, one holding a long silver thread, and one holding a scissor up the thread. 

            "°_Nadeshiko_," the woman holding the scissor said in a hollow voice. "_You're life thread has spun to its end. I hope you were prepared for this."_

             With widened emerald eyes, Nadeshiko answered in her mind voice, "_Yes, I knew I didn't have long to live, though I didn't expect that the end would come so quickly. My daughter's only a baby. She's just three. She won't be able to remember my face if I leave her now." _

_            "Poor thing. But this is what Fate has written for you. You can't change it, you know that, don't you?" _the woman holding the spindle asked. 

            _"Yes, I do. I plan to accept my death quietly. But, I just need some more time,_" Nadeshiko replied. _"To tie up some things." _

_            "Very well. You have enough time to settle things down. But we warn you, time is still limited for you._" The three women began to fade. _"__We'll come back when you are ready." _

            Letting out a sigh, Nadeshiko watched the figures disappear, before resuming tying red ribbons into the little girl's hair. 

            "What is it mommy?" the little girl asked. 

            "Nothing at all, my pretty Sakura," Nadeshiko replied. 

            "Why are you crying?" the little girl persisted, holding out a chubby little hand to her mother face. 

            In a soft voice, Nadeshiko said more to herself than to her daughter, "I'm not afraid of dying. I've always known I would die young. So, I tried to live the fullest life possible. I married young, but to a man who loved me and I loved back with all my heart. Fujitaka-sensei understood that I might not be able to be by his side forever, yet he still loved me. I was always lonely as a child, but now I have nice, cozy family, a son, a daughter, and a kind husband, the perfect family that I have always yearned for. So I'm happy and satisfied. I've done and experienced all that I would crave from life, so I have no regrets at all and do not fear death. I have no regrets, except..." Nadeshiko trailed off. 

            "Mommy, what do you regret?" the little girl asked, though not able to understand most of what her mother was saying. 

            "He left, without saying good-bye, without a farewell, without a word," Nadeshiko said in a choked voice. "If only... if only I could see him one last time." 

            Blinking, the little girl stared up with emerald eyes identical to her mother's. 

Feeling her throat clenched up, Sakura opened her eyes. It was still the middle of the night. To her greatest annoyance, she found her eye were wet. And suddenly, she felt like running to her older brother's room and asking him to tuck her back in bed, as he used to when she had been younger. Especially after her mother's death. Touya had always had stayed with her until she fell asleep, and checked on her several times during the middle of the night to make sure she was sleeping soundly. Except, Touya was far away, in England. But he would be returning in three days. 

            Sitting up on her bed, Sakura hugged her knees to her, shivering. Kero-chan was fast asleep on her pillow. She often had prophetic dreams of what was to come in the future. Yet, she rarely dreamt about the past. Truthfully, she had little recollection of her mother and would not have remembered her face without pictures. Sakura had another impulse to run across the hallway to Syaoran's room, like she did last time, when there was a thunderstorm. Hearing Syaoran calm words always reassured her. Yet, she didn't want to wake neither Syaoran, nor Meirin sleeping next doors. 

            From across the hallway, Syaoran stirred. He stood by his window, staring outside at a starless night. More than anything he wanted to run to Sakura's room and comfort her. He could sense she was awake and crying, though he did not know why. Was it another nightmare? No… He felt a lonely, pensive aura from Sakura, like a forlorn child reaching out for someone. But somehow, he felt that it wasn't his role to take her hand. And all he could do was just wait until she fell back asleep. 

            She still hadn't answered his question from several nights ago... 

****** 

_Monday... _

"Hey guys, look!" Aki said, waving the local newspaper over his head during music class. "The advertisement for '_Star-Crossed'_ in the newspaper!" 

            "Where? Let me see!" A crowd of people gathered around Aki to see the newspaper. 

            "Wait, how did our school production make it to the newspaper?" Rika asked. 

            "Didn't you know? Akagi Aki's father is the owner of a huge horse racing and breeding organization, so he owns a sports and entertainment newspaper company also," Naoko said. 

            Sakura gazed at the ad carefully. Her eyes were bleary from sleeping poorly the previous night. In fancy bold script was written, 'Star-Crossed: An Adaptation of William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Performed by Seijou Junior High School, and Seijou High School Orchestra'. "Where did this ad come from?" 

            Grinning Aki said, "Remember that photographer from New York called Mike Kant? He was taking pictures at the Best Couple Contest and he's still in Japan." 

            How could she _not_ remember Mike Kant? That model contract last winter... 

            "Well, Mike has quite a crush on my sister, Arima, so when I, her favorite little brother, asked him to make an ad for the newspapers, he agreed. He secretly took the photos from the back of the auditorium during dress rehearsals," Aki said. "Personally, I think he's kind of nutty. Throughout the whole time he was here, he was muttering things like 'I am finally able to photograph Sakura and Syaoran again. I will make another masterpiece, even better than the _Angel in New York piece.'" _

             "Oh. Ha ha ha..." Sakura sweat-dropped. True, Mike Kant was kind of nutty. Yet, she still had a clip of that ad taken in New York tucked into her drawer back at home. 

            "You know, I feel kind of nervous having an ad of our production in the newspaper. Do you think lots of people would come watch?" Rika asked. 

            "Of course!" Erika replied sweetly. "Many people would come watch, and we'll have to be perfect. If any one of us makes a mistake, it would be letting down not only our school but ourselves and every one of us who have worked so hard to make our production perfect. Right Sakura?" Erika smiled. 

            _She's trying to make me feel uneasy because Juliet has the most lines, Sakura told her self. Doubt came over her as a queasy feeling formed in her stomach. What if she did mess up? She would be letting down everyone. Syaoran, who like her slaved to memorize the greatest amount of lines, intricate tunes, and impossible dance steps when he hated being on stage. Kai, who stayed after school day after day, long after everyone went home, to install and set up all the special effects equipment. Aki, Miho, Chiharu, Rika, Takashi, Eron, and even Erika, all of her friends who have worked hard to contribute to the production, spending hours in the auditorium during breaks, lunchtime, early in the morning, and after school. And Tomoyo, who had set forth the project to the teacher, organized and produced the musical, made the costumes designs, trained the chorus, and looked after each detail, standing as a pillar for the whole production. Rather than their music teacher who dominated and scolded everyone, Tomoyo, with her polite manners produced the best of all the students. _

"The teacher is getting angry because we aren't practicing our songs," Rika whispered. 

            "Come on. We know all our parts. What more can we do?" Aki groaned. 

"Lots more!" the teacher announced. "Relax _after_ the production night coming up this Saturday! Until then, I want you pouring all of your energy into perfection, perfection, and more perfection!" 

            Everyone groaned in unison.       

****** 

_Tuesday... _

"Wow, I can't believe you guys actually managed to pull everything together over the past few months while I wasn't here. Everything looks so professional, even the lightings," Meirin commented to Sakura during dress rehearsal. Meirin was visiting Seijou Junior High that day and had been warmly greeted by all her old friends. It almost made her wish that she were back in Seijou Junior High again. 

"Of course everything looks professional," Kai said, butting into their conversation. "Because the great Kai-sama is in it." 

"You're in the production?" Meirin raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "_YOU_?" 

"If someone like you could once be cast as the leading female in _Star-Crossed_, of course I can get in without blinking my eye," Kai retorted. 

"So what are you? In the clean-up crew?" Meirin demanded. 

"He's the head of the Lighting and Technicians Crew," Miho said dryly. 

"You mean he did all this?" Meirin said, her mouth dropping as she pointed at the multi-colored light that luminated the stage. Tugging at Sakura's uniform sleeve, she demanded, "Tell me it's a joke." 

            Absentmindedly, Sakura fiddled with her ponytail. _I can't concentrate on anything these days. There's enough stress with the production coming up in a few days. Then, there's Syaoran. I guess I won't get to see him as often now that I'll be moving out of his apartment. Funny to think that I feel really wistful about it. After all, it was fun to be with him._ Yet, there was one thing that caught her heart. Syaoran's voice rang in her head. _"Well, if you don't like Eron, then go out with me_." He hadn't sounded like the Syaoran she had known so far, more like a completely different person. 

            "Sakura-chan, are you listening to me?" Meirin demanded, waving her hand in front of Sakura's face. 

"She's always like this these days," Miho commented. 

Focusing back to her friend, Sakura laughed, "I was listening. And sadly, it's true. The lighting, plus all the specials effects is thanks to Kai-kun. This is not to inflate his ego, but truthfully, I don't know what this production would have done without him." 

Raising an eyebrow, Meirin declared, "Impossible. No way you did all this." 

"What?! You don't have faith in my superb skills?" Kai asked, as if hurt. 

"What are your intentions, anyway?" Meirin asked. "You never do anything without a reason." 

Smiling surreptitiously, Kai replied, "That's true." 

Giving up on Kai, Meirin expertly changed the subject as the Seijou High School Orchestra began playing the finale of _Star-Crossed_. "This ending piece is really beautiful." 

"After all, Syaoran's father and Sakura's mother composed the music together," Tomoyo said. 

"Wait, doesn't this piece sound rather familiar?" Meirin asked after a while listening to the soft harmony of the string instruments, joined by the flutes and the piano. 

"It does," Tomoyo replied, thoughtfully, while she carefully adjusted some trimmings to Eron's costume, as he stood patiently. "I've always thought that it reminded me of a familiar tune." 

"Thinking about it, I noticed that in the script, after the last music score, there is a strange symbol, that looks like a broken star," Kai commented. "What's that supposed to signify?" 

Staring at the last page of the music score, Sakura said, "I've seen this broken star symbol before." 

"How interesting. Sakura's mother composed the music to this musical?" Eron asked, turning around. Tomoyo was in the process of finalizing Count Paris' costume. 

            "Umm, Eron-kun...Please don't move. Your costume is almost finalized," Tomoyo said with her mouth-full of pins, making finally touches to Eron's attire. Though most of the costumes were left to the costume-coordination crew, Tomoyo still took the charge of taking care of the main actors' costumes. "Sakura-chan, can you pass me another pin?" 

            "Sure." Sakura, who had been spacing out again, brought the pins over. 

            "There!" Tomoyo swept back a strand of loose hair with triumph. "Only Juliet's costume needs to be finalized now." 

            "Umm... Chang-san! May I talk to you for a second?" a girl, who Sakura recognized as a nice girl named Yuri, one of the set designers in the production, asked Eron quietly. 

            Eron looked up, raising an eyebrow. 

            "I-it won't take long," Yuri stammered. 

            "You can go," Tomoyo said. "°I'm finished." 

            "Okay," Eron shrugged, following the girl outside the door. 

            Sakura tilted her head quizzically. Ever since the time Eron walked her home, she hadn't talked to him one on one. He was the only person who was not jittery because of the production. Maybe it was because he suited the part of Count Paris to complete perfection. Or maybe it was because he never lost his composure.  

A little while later, Sakura saw the same girl who had approached Eron, run out of the auditorium, seemingly crying, and Eron sit down on a chair, nonchalantly. 

"Isn't that Yuri-chan? Rika asked. "°From class 3-1." 

"I wonder what's wrong," Sakura murmured. 

"Isn't it obvious?" Chiharu asked. "°Eron-kun must have coldly rejected yet another girl. You guys all know the reputation he's getting for his blunt coldness when it comes to girls." 

Feeling a pang, Sakura walked out of the auditorium and scanned the open area for the girl. She saw Yuri, crouched behind the back door, her head buried in her knees. "Rehearsal's going to start soon," Sakura said kindly. Then, she fumbled in her pocket for a packet of Kleenex and handed it to Yuri. 

Surprised, Yuri looked up with red eyes. She stammered, "T-thank you. You're Kinomoto Sakura, right? From class 3-2." 

Smiling sympathetically, Sakura said, "I'm not sure why you're crying, and I know it's none of my business. But if you don't mind me saying this, no matter how sad and disappointed you are, no matter how your heart is broken, you'll definitely find your first one, someday." Closing her eyes, she reflected on one autumn day, years ago, when she cried on Syaoran's shoulders after being rejected by Yukito. "That's what someone told me, when I was sad and disappointed." 

Trying to smile back with effort, the girl said, "I really liked Chang Eron. I liked Chang-san ever since he first transferred to this school, even if I knew someone as popular as him wouldn't like me back. But I didn't expect him to say, 'I don't return such feelings for you, and I never will,' so bluntly. That's all he said. No explanation. No facial expression. I know I'm not the first girl he rejected. Yet, yet, if he had said 'Sorry but I can't return such feelings, let's be friends,' I would have so much better. I wanted to get to know him better." 

Sympathetically, Sakura patted Yuri's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, making you listen to all this. You must be busy with the dress-rehearsal, yet you're still taking time out to be nice to a classmate." Yuri sniffled. "You're going to be late for practice. I'll go it soon. You can go in first." Yuri tried to wipe her tear-stained face with the tissue. 

            "Eron-kun, you lucky guy! Hey, don't tell me you rejected that cute girl also! Yuri-chan from our next-door class, right? Man, she's really cute," Aki stated, slinging his arm over Eron. "Aren't you touched when a girl admits her devoted love to you?" 

            Eron replied. "Personally, I can't stand silly types of girls like her. So empty and superficial." 

            Yuki, who was standing near by, heard this and looked down at her feet. 

            "Isn't that kind of harsh?" Sakura asked, dropping her prop sword down and speaking out. 

            "Eh?" Eron turned around to face an angry-looking Sakura." 

            "I said, you are too harsh, Eron. What do you know about another person's feelings? How can you be so quick to judge the depth of another person and be so cold to one's feelings?" Sakura reiterated. 

            Eron stared at Sakura with a crooked grin. "First of all, I can like a person and be fond of a person. But, I don't really believe in the concept of 'love.' Love itself is shallow, abstract imaginations of the human mind." 

"You're wrong. Love is not shallow or abstract. It's real and concrete," Sakura replied. 

"Really? Do you really think so?" Eron asked in a mocking tone. "What do I see? School love never lasts. Couples are only temporary. Divorce rates are 1 to 1. Married people are unfaithful to one another." 

"My parents loved each other," Sakura said softly, as if trying to convince herself that love in this world really existed. 

"So did mine, and they're dead. And, excuse me if I'm being too blatant, but where is their love now? Your mother is sadly deceased. Love never lasts." Seeing the shocked expression, Eron said lightly, "That's why I'm not totally into the whole Romeo and Juliet fantasy. So much for the star-crossed, lovers parted by destiny, the cruel trick of Fate." 

"I think you're wrong. Shakespeare once wrote that life is a play and people its players. And each of us is the star on the stage of our life. Each of us is the one in control of how we perform." 

With a hooked grin, Eron said, "That's a cute analogy. But sadly, I myself don't like to be in spotlight and would gladly retire to watch someone else's performance and learn from their mistakes. It's easier to watch someone else's love fall apart than have it happen to me." 

In a careless tone, Sakura said, "I'm rather disappointed. This is not the Eron I know. You're trying to disillusion yourself because you are scared of being hurt by love. But I don't blame you." 

In the middle of discussing few points with the music teacher on the stage, Syaoran turned his eyes to the far corner of the auditorium where he saw two familiars talking face to face. He grinned. _One score for Sakura! She's standing up to Eron for the first time!_ Then he scowled. Was that a good thing? 

"And if I am?" Eron asked staring at Sakura with his golden speckled hazel eyes. "Then what?" 

"Maybe there are some things in life that are inevitable. My brother believes that nothing is left to chance. But if Fate controls _everything_ in our lives then there's no point for humans to make any effort," Sakura replied. "There must be some things left under human control." 

"Maybe there isn't. Isn't it better not to love in the first place when it's not written in Fate to last? It certainly saves the trouble and the pain." 

Coolly, Sakura retorted, "Then, isn't that like asking, what's the point of living, when you know you're going to die in the end?" 

            Taken back, Eron stared hard at Sakura, who turned around and walked to the stage. It was the first time she had spoken to him in such a tone with a calm fire in her determined emerald eyes. And for the first time, he felt a surge of respect for another person. 

****** 

            "Erika?" Eron asked that evening, fiddling with his mug of lukewarm tea. "What's the point of living, if you know you're going to die anyway?" 

            "What kind of question is that?" Erika scolded. "I think this musical has gotten into your head too much. First, you abandon you're project in making the Phantom the powerful force it can be, next you start pursuing Sakura. Then you make a stupid bet with Syaoran." 

            "People say it is better to love and have your heart broken compared to never loving, because you at least gain the experience and memories," Eron continued. 

            "Let me feel your forehead. Are you okay, onii-chan?" Erika asked teasingly. Then she frowned. "No matter how much you deny it, you are serious about Sakura, aren't you?" 

            Laughing, Eron asked, "Do you think there's a chance that I'm serious? I told you. It's all a bet with Syaoran. If I win her, that will be very fun, won't it?" 

            "Poor Syaoran," Erika said. "It's hard to accept the cruel jokes of Fate." 

            "Do you think, humans are helpless to change Fate?" Eron questioned slowly, as he stared at his reflection in the bitter lemon tea. 

            "Of course," Erika scoffed. "And if they do try, they'll pay for eternity." 

            "But Erika, haven't we tried to change Fate, also?" Eron closed his eyes. Years ago, he and his twins had exchanged their normal lives for power and revenge. Or was it their Fate to become the Dark Ones? _Are we going to pay the price for that or was it inevitable?_

            "Shut up Eron. You're giving me a headache," Erika stated. "I have enough of a headache with Sakura and Syaoran being on such good terms with each other these days." _And I have a headache because lately, I don't seem to know my twin at all. _

****** 

_Wednesday... _

            "I saw you and Eron talking in the auditorium yesterday. You looked really angry," Tomoyo commented during lunch break, sitting on a bench outside with Sakura, as they often had in the past, when they were less busy. With the hectic schedule, they had little time to spend with each other, and it was one of their rare chances in days. 

"I think I made _him_ angry," Sakura said, staring at the neat rows of ham and cheese, egg salad, and tuna fish sandwiches that Syaoran had made for her lunch. "I told him things that I don't even know clearly about myself." Changing the topic, she said wistfully, "I guess I won't be able to do anything special for Syaoran, after all. I really wanted to show him my appreciation for letting me stay at his house and for everything." 

            "Your brother is coming back tomorrow, right?" Tomoyo asked. 

            "Yeah. I was trying to do something for Syaoran before then," Sakura replied. "You can do something for him this Sunday, after the musical production. Like buying a meal, or going to the movies." 

            "Should I?" 

            "Definitely. It is only expected to treat the house owner after months of gratitude," Tomoyo said. _He he. And it's a chance for a little date of some sort. _

            "Why does Sakura-chan have to do something for that brat?" Kero-chan demanded, as he poked his head out of Sakura's school bag. 

            Patting Kero-chan's head, Sakura said, "Hey, I thought Syaoran and you were getting along well these days." 

            "°There's no such chance. But I admit, the brat's a good cook," Kero-chan said, wiping breadcrumbs off his face with his paw. 

            Sighing, Sakura stared up at the blue sky. She wondered what it would be like to be a bird and soar through the sky, staring down at the bustling lives of the people below. _I should be thinking about the production, yet why can't I stop thinking about Syaoran? Maybe it's because thinking of the production makes me think of him._

            "Oh, I'm really sorry Sakura-chan, but can you do me a favor?" Tomoyo asked. "I have to attend the musical chorus practice. Do you mind running up to the classroom and pick up the Star-Crossed pamphlet and giving it to Terada-sensei?" 

            "Sure, no problem," Sakura said, finished her last sandwich. 

            There was no one in the hallway, since everyone was either outside enjoying the nice weather, or not enjoying the weather while chaotically making the final preparations for the production. She noticed a figure moving in classroom 3-2. Quickly, she recognized the figure, a person she luckily hadn't encountered frequently these days. "Erika! What are you doing here? There's an extra practice for your scene right now." 

"I left something in the classroom," Erika said quickly, taking something out of a desk and stuffing it into her pocket. 

"Wait, isn't that Eron-kun's desk?" Sakura asked. 

"Yes. Uh... Onii-chan asked me to pick a book up for him," Erika stated. 

"Oh. Well, good luck for the rehearsal and the final production in three days." 

Erika called out as Sakura tried to leave, "Why would you wish me luck? Don't you wish me to mess up in the production?" 

"Why should I?" 

"Because. Don't you wish I would look stupid in front of everyone and make a fool of myself?" Erika asked. 

"No. That would be awful. This production is a group effort, and it's the hard work of every individual combined, which will make the production successful. If one person makes a mistake, it is a pity, but we all tried hard as a group, and it's not the end of the world. To tell you the truth, I'm not very confident about Saturday night. Yet, I know we all practiced really hard, and I'm going to try my best. If I make a mistake, I know I'll be letting down many people, but at the same time, I hope they accept it as my very best," Sakura said. 

"Do you really think like that?" Erika asked. "That's strange. If I were you, I would want the others to mess up, so that I will look better. I would want the spotlight for myself." She clutched two movie tickets that she had found in Eron's desk. 

Chuckling, Sakura commented, "You and Eron-kun are very alike in some aspects, after all, you're twins, but you're really different as well. Eron-kun doesn't like being in spotlight." 

"Oh really," Erika said coolly. "What do you know about my twin, anyway?" 

"°Not that much," Sakura replied. "You're his twin and grew up with him all your life, so you know much better. But as an outsider, I see that you and Eron are identical yet so different." 

"You know, the problem with you Sakura, is that you think you know everything about everyone," Erika said. She bit her lip. How could this girl seem to know her own twin brother better than herself? Why did Eron show this girl sides of him that her never revealed to his own sister? "Gee, I wonder what my precious brother was doing with two movie tickets scheduled for Sunday in his desk. Do you know, Sakura?" Holding up the tickets in her forefinger, she ripped it in half, than in half again, then into tiny bits, letting it drop onto the floor. 

"What did you do that for?" Sakura asked. "Those ticket's were Eron's..." 

Ignoring Sakura, Erika continued, °I feel sorry for you. I bet you feel so special with having both Eron and Syaoran so attentive to you lately. So, did you take your pick yet?" 

"What do you mean?" Sakura stammered. 

"Oh, don't be too shocked. I'm sure neither of them meant to harm you. Then again, I don't really understand how a guy's mind works, so I'm not quite sure what was intended by the bet between them over who you will pick to go out with," Erika said, shrugging lightly. 

"A bet?" Sakura repeated vacantly. 

"Maybe it's a bet over guy's pride," Erika continued blandly. "°You know how stubborn and materialistic guys are. They don't like losing to each other." 

"Eron-kun and Syaoran had a bet... over me?" Sakura asked again in a flat, emotionless voice. _The reason why Syaoran asked me if I had any feelings for Eron, and the reason he asked me out was to show that he was better than Eron? Because of a bet with him?_       

Shaking her head, Sakura slowly stepped out of the classroom, then ran down the hallway, feeling the stab of unknown betrayal and confusion. _Why do I feel betrayed? It's not that important of a matter. Isn't it? What do I care? Yet, I care. I don't know why, by something inside me is jerking my heart._ She tried to block out the image of Erika staring at her with a cool smirk and amused golden eyes. The only other time she had felt this confused was last winter, when Syaoran had smiled so mockingly at her and told her he had no feelings for her. 

She continued running, forgetting the pamphlet that Tomoyo had asked her to pick up. So, the reason that Syaoran had asked her about her feelings for Eron was because of the bet. And the reason he asked her out was because of the bet, also. 

            "Whoa, watch where you're going," Kai said, as Sakura almost knocked him over as he was carrying expensive equipment over to the auditorium. He frowned as Sakura brushed passed him mumbling, "Sorry." 

            "Wait a moment!" Kai snapped his finger expertly. To Sakura's surprise, she found that she could not move her feet. Setting down the equipment on the floor, Kai walked up to Sakura and peered at her face, relieved to find her sea-green eyes dry. "Good, I thought you were crying for a second. A true gentleman can never see a lady cry." 

            Forcing herself to smile, Sakura said, "Ha ha, you don't have to worry about anything like that." 

            "That's good." Then Kai frowned, changing his tone to his rare serious one. "So, is it Syaoran, or is it that bastard Eron?" 

            "Neither," Sakura replied quickly. 

            "That means both," Kai reflected. "Well, I don't know much about the complex game of love, but I advise you, don't hold any grudge or hard feelings. It only works against you. Just act and accept things as they come along, and it passes by like a wind blowing away a rain cloud. There's no use in letting it pile up in your heart and overburdening you." 

            Something about Kai's words, and his calm voice steadied her and quenched the choking feeling in her heart. At times like this, she realized how mature Kai could be. 

            "°Well, you can go now, and don't bump into anymore people," Kai said. When Sakura stared at him dumbly, Kai asked, "What?" 

            Sakura pointed at her feet, which were frozen in place. "So, is this real magic, or is it one of your 'magician' tricks?" 

            Without replying, Kai snapped his finger again, and freed Sakura's feet. "It's just a hobby," he called out at the end of the hallway. 

            "It's a very strange hobby," Sakura called. 

            Grinning, Kai stated, "My motto is 'everything has a reason.'" Then, instead of exiting through the door, he leaped out the window, with the costly equipment. 

            Calmly, Sakura walked back to the classroom. She had to pick up Tomoyo's pamphlet. _I won't be angry or reproachful of Syaoran. Everything has a reason_.             

            "Tomoyo-chan! Here's your pamphlet!" Sakura said, later on. 

            "Thank you Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said. Then she stared critically at her best friend. "Is anything wrong?" 

            "Hoe? No, I'm fine." Sakura realized her best friend was special. "By the way, do you mind if I sleep over your house tonight? It's been a long time since we spent some time together, because we were so busy with the musical and stuff..." 

            "No, I don't mind at all," Tomoyo said. "But isn't today your last day at Syaoran's apartment? I would think you would have wanted to spend it together with him." Shaking her head, Sakura replied, "That would be too awkward. It's not that big of a deal, returning to my house, after all." 

"Okay then... My chauffeur would pick us up after the rehearsal," Tomoyo said, uncertainly. She certainly had a lot to catch up on her friend. 

******

_Thursday_... 

            Syaoran woke up an hour earlier than usual that morning. The previous evening, Sakura had called to say she was sleeping over Tomoyo's house. He frowned. Then, he ran across the hallway to Sakura's room and flung the door open. The sheets were neatly folded, and it was spotless as if no one had ever occupied the room. None of Sakura's clothes, books, or accessories were scattered about. He ran out into the kitchen. Two platefuls of waffles were laid out and covered with a plastic wrap, and freshly squeezed orange juice was in a pitcher. A large bowl of fresh berries was in the center of the table, and a fresh bouquet of daisies was arranged in a hand-painted blue vase. Carefully, he picked up a pale green envelope set on the table and slipped out a note in it. 

            _Ohayo Syaoran! _

_            Isn't it a change to have breakfast laid out for you? It's my payment for always having made great breakfasts for me to give me energy throughout the day. There's enough for you and Meirn-chan, and Kai-kun, if he wakes up in time to eat. As you know, onii-chan is returning this evening. I left early today so I can stop by my house and arrange a few things before going to school this morning. I took some of my stuff with me, but I still left one of my suitcases in my room. I'll pick it up some time later, when I have time. That's okay, right? _

_About Wolfie-chan, can you keep him for a few days, just until I get settled back in my house? There's already Kero-chan, and onii-chan would surely smell out something fishy and figure out that Wolfie-chan isn't just an ordinary dog if I keep him at my house. I know I can always change him back to a card, but I just remember the first time we found the little puppy that looked like a wolf at Kusakou and when I realized that Wolfie-chan was a dark force created by the Dark Ones. Did I tell you? When you turned the Werewolf into a card of light power, I was sincerely touched. Ever since then, Wolfie-chan feels more like a living creature than a card and he was always with us. I know you don't like his name because you feel as if Wolfie-chan has been name after you. But the funny thing is, Wolfie-chan doesn't care what he's called; whether he is called Wolfie, Eagle, or Vega, he responds to _who's_ calling him, not _what_ he's called. So, take good care of him and feed him well until I come pick him up. I know I have nothing to worry about. _

_Always, Sakura _

_P.S. I packed lunch for you for the last time. I know you're thinking right now, 'Oh no, not the lunch box with the bunnies all over it again,' right? Well, it's the last time I'll be making lunch for you, and I woke up at 4 AM to make it, so eat it well!_

            Syaoran chuckled. He had been eyeing the bunny-covered lunch box. Sakura must have woken up really early and returned back to his apartment from Tomoyo's house while he was sleeping. Yet, something caught him, because he hadn't been able to see Sakura off that morning. He couldn't even say bye. Of course, he would see her at school, but all the same, he had counted on being able to prepare one last breakfast for Sakura, instead of the other way around. Then he sighed. He would no longer he waking up to see Sakura's smiling face every morning. 

****** 

            The school day passed by in a haze, and Sakura didn't have a moment alone with Syaoran. It felt strange, walking back to her own house and not to Syaoran's apartment, walking side by side with him, sometimes stopping by the grocery, or walking past King Penguin Park. Though Sakura had been expecting piles of dust in her house, which had been empty for months, to her surprise it was spotless. She realized that Syaoran must have cleaned it up last time when he had stopped by for the repairs. The kitchen was as good as new and no remains of the encounter with the Joker were present. 

_Syaoran_... Already she was beginning to feel a little empty. She had purposely avoided him at school that day. He must be eating dinner with Kai and Meirin by now. She still hadn't responded to Syaoran's question, and hadn't forgotten it for a second. Was he sincere when he asked, '_Will you go out with me_?' What were his motives? Now that he was no longer in her presence, everything seemed to be a haze, a dream, as if nothing had passed between them. Maybe she had imagined the whole incident at the Li kitchen. No, he couldn't have been sincere. It was all because of a bet with Eron. Despite everything, Sakura was afraid of being hurt. At first, she had felt so raged, furious, and so sad when Erika told her about the bet, but after hearing Kai's calm reassurance, it just died down to a dull ache. Yet, yet she wished so hard with a throb in a heart that she didn't know about the bet and she could be blind to everything except the person standing in front of her. 

_Forget about it all. I have more important things to worry about. I don't have time to idle and ponder over the feelings in my heart. Besides, I'm back at my own house now. Onii-chan's coming back in a few hours, and otou-san will be coming back on Sunday, everything can return to normal. I won't have to see Syaoran every day, every morning, every evening. _

            //_DINGDONG_// The doorbell rang. Jumping, up, Sakura ran to the door and flung it open. "Onii-chan!" 

            "Oomph!" Touya doubled back as his little sister through her arms over his neck. Dropping down his suitcase, Touya squeezed his little sister into a tight hug. "Kaijou..." 

            "Onii-chan, I missed you so much! How was England? Did you meet Mizuki-sensei? Did you study a lot? Was the pre-med work hard?" Sakura asked, clutching onto her older brother's coat excitedly. "Did you miss your little sister?" 

            Ruffling her hair, Touya said, "You're still the same old monster, aren't you? Let me have a look at you. Good. You haven't lost any weight. I was worried that you wouldn't fix yourself proper meals if you were home alone." 

            Sakura looked sideways, sheepishly. To make up for all the meals they had skipped during the summer, Syaoran and she had indulged themselves in the food that they prepared lately. It didn't help that they both enjoyed cooking, not to mention having a sweet-toothed stuffed doll called Kero-chan and a constantly hungry next-door neighbor. Judged by the plentiful breakfasts, lunches, and dinners she had eaten in the past few weeks, she should have gained weight. Except, she burned all the energy in the strenuous musical rehearsals. "So, were you worried about me?" she demanded. 

            "Of course... Not!" Touya replied, sticking out his tongue. "I knew the little monster would take care of herself fine. It's in your blood, you know. Ogre's vitality." 

            "He's lying," came a pleasant, light voice from behind Touya. "Touya was worried sick about you to the point that I cut all the telephone lines to keep the phone bills moderate." 

            "Shut up, Yuki. You're ruining my image," Touya grumbled. 

            "Yukito-san!" Sakura said, clapping her hands together. 

            "It's good to see you again, Sakura," Yukito said, smiling. His silvery hair blew in the breeze and his smile was as gentle as ever. 

            "Come on in and stay for dinner!" Sakura said, leading Yukito inside. 

            "And she leaves her own brother standing outside," Touya said. Hiding a grin, he lugged his suitcase into the house. 

            "Humph. You're skills have improved somewhat," Touya commented as he ate the dinner set out on the Kinomoto kitchen table. 

            Sakura grinned slyly, knowing that Touya would have a fit if he knew whose recipe he was complimenting. She prayed that Touya wouldn't check in the refrigerator and be shocked that there was hardly any food in it; she did not have the chance for proper grocery shopping yet. 

            "It's very delicious," Yukito said, chomping away on his fifth bowl of rice. "But then again, all food is delicious, but this is exceptionally good." 

            Upstairs, Kero-chan was tearful, realizing that all the food in the house was being devoured by Yukito aka Yue. 

            "Aren't you eating?" Touya asked. 

            "Yes." Dreamily, Sakura smiled. She hadn't known how much she would miss her brother if he weren't with her until now. For the first time, she had a faint understanding of how Miho must be feeling. She gazed at the picture of her mother set on the kitchen table. Her father would be back in a few days, also. Then, everything would be back to normal. 

            "Thinking about it, Nakuru-san came back with us," Yukito said. "Shouldn't we have taken Nakuru-san home? She'll be staying with Eriol again, wouldn't she?" 

            Coughing, Touya exclaimed, "I can't believe she followed us right back to Japan." 

            "Hehe... Is that why your eyes are so blood-shot, onii-chan?" Sakura asked, giggling. 

            "Yes. She was sitting next to me and bothering me throughout the whole airplane flight and I could not get a blink of sleep," Touya grumbled. To his surprise, Sakura laughed childishly and happily. His blue eyes softened. Despite his worries, Sakura was fine. She really was a young adult now. 

****** 

_Friday_... 

"Oh, my gosh! I can't believe it! Tomorrow is the final production date!" Chiharu groaned after their very last dress rehearsal ended early Friday evening. 

"All of you, good job today," the teacher announced. "Just perform tomorrow like you did today, and you'll do fine. Well, go home, rest a lot, sleep well, and eat a good breakfast tomorrow. Okay, you're all dismissed." 

"Kinomoto-san?" Yuri, the girl who had been rejected by Erika called, as Sakura packed up her bag. "I just wanted to thank you for your advice last time. It really made me feel better." 

Smiling, Sakura said, "No problem." 

"You know what? Chang-san came up to me this morning and told me sorry that he couldn't return my feelings and for being rude last time. And he said that he would look forward to getting to know me better. That's all I ever wanted from him, and I felt so much better," Yuri said. 

"Really? Eron-kun said that?" Sakura asked, rather surprised. 

"It's all thanks to you, Kinomoto-san," Yuri said. "Oh, by the way, are you going out with Li-kun?" 

"Huh? Syaoran? _No_! I mean..." Sakura stammered. 

Chuckling, Yuri said, "You two are really cute as Romeo and Juliet. Don't you know the underclassmen are having bets over whether or not the final kiss scene will be carried out successfully tomorrow evening? They all know up till now it's been a failure." 

"W-wha~" Sakura turned red. Then she shook her head. 

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo came running towards Sakura, panting. Though for most of the Star-Crossed crew, the work was all over except for the final production the following day, Tomoyo was yet busy making last minute preparations. "Your brother and Yukito-san came back, right?"          

"Yeah," Sakura replied. 

"Here's the Star-Crossed tickets for them," Tomoyo said, before leaving with the music teacher. 

"Hoe! They are not coming to the production," Sakura said, but Tomoyo was already gone. She mumbled, "I didn't tell onii-chan that the production is tomorrow. I'll never be able to perform if he's there to watch!" 

"Why, because you're co-starring with me again?" Syaoran asked, zipping up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. 

"Well..." Sakura drifted off and stared at Syaoran. Was he mad because she left his apartment without saying goodbye? 

"Whew, finished," Kai said, clapping his hands together as he finished plugging in the cords into the boom box. "Hey, Syaoran~ Do you want rainbow colored bubbles or rose petals blowing over the stage during the balcony scene?" 

"Neither!" Syaoran proclaimed. 

"Okay, the rose petals it shall be. Hehe... After all, roses are my trademark flower. So, what are you cooking for dinner, friend?" 

"No, you're not going to come over and invade my kitchen again," Syaoran said directly. 

Kai grumbled. "Cheap. I liked it better when Sakura lived with you—"

"Shh!" Syaoran clamped his hand over Kai's mouth, checking to see if any of the remaining students had heard.   

"You don't have to hide that from me," Miho said. "I already know, remember?" 

"Yes, I remember," Syaoran replied stonily. "And a great deal of fun you had tricking us." 

"Well, let's go home and rest well till tomorrow! Hmm... I know I can beat the final level in that new video game tonight," Kai stated. 

"Good, there's still some of you remaining," a teacher said, checking the auditorium. "Can you four students do me a favor and tidy up the auditorium and bring over twenty chairs from the main building and set them up at the back of the room? After you're finished, just turn off all the lights and lock the door. Thank you." Then the teacher walked out. 

"What?!" Sakura, Syaoran, Kai, and Miho exclaimed in dismay. 

°I always hated that old witch," Kai grumbled. "Well, I'm the head of the lighting crew, not her servant. She can do it herself." 

"C'mon. It's our production. It's not that big of a task. Let's just do it and get over with it," Sakura said. 

While Kai and Miho brought over the chairs, Sakura and Syaoran cleaned up the auditorium, picking up all the bits of trash and cleared space at the top of the auditorium in silence. Having cleaned the house so many time together, they fell into rhythm easily and cleaned the auditorium quickly and efficiently. 

Finally, Syaoran said after emptying the dustbin into the trash can, "Well, I think we're finished." 

Wiping the sweat off her brows," Sakura replied, "Hehe... I feel bad for Kai and Miho. They have the harder share, bringing all those chairs over." She began to arrange the extra chairs across the back row of the auditorium. Silently, Syaoran helped Sakura. 

"Oh, by the way, can I pick up the stuff I left at your apartment some time next week?" Sakura asked. 

"Sure, any time is fine." They both sounded so artificial. 

"And I think I have to return the house keys," Sakura said, fumbling in her pocket. 

"You can keep it," Syaoran replied too quickly. "I mean, it was a spare key anyway, and if I ever lock myself out of the house, I'll know someone else has the spare key..." He stopped, realizing that he was babbling. 

"Okay... So, is Wolfie-chan okay? I'm sorry I couldn't pick him up yet, either," Sakura said, rushing into conversation. 

"He misses you," Syaoran said with a lopsided grin. "But don't worry, I'm taking good care of him." 

"I didn't worry. Because I know you like Wolfie-chan as much as I do," Sakura confirmed. 

"What makes you think that?" Syaoran questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

Leaning against the back of a chair, Sakura laughed. "I often saw you feeding Wolfie-chan, cleaning after him, or just petting him on your lap, when you thought I wasn't watching. You're always full of surprises, Syaoran. You told me you don't like music, and then you play the most beautiful melody on the violin. Next, you tell me you hate going on stage, singing, and acting, and you land as the male protagonist in the school production." 

Running a hand through his tousled brown hair, embarrassed, Syaoran said, "°Well..." Then he grinned. "Hey, are you doing anything on Sunday?" 

"Hoe? No. Why?" 

"Because, remember I promised you to buy you a meal a nice, Italian restaurant and do something fun afterwards? Well, I plan to carry out my promise fully," Syaoran said. 

Chuckling, Sakura asked, "You still remember that from the summer? Hmm... Thinking about it, you did buy me a nice dinner at an Italian restaurant in Tokyo, amidst being chased by the police because of a tiny microchip attached to Kaitou Magician's locket. Except, you kept me waiting for a long time, and plus, my grandfather and uncle happened to eat at the same restaurant, so it wasn't exactly a pleasant meal." 

"So, keep Sunday open, okay?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Okay?" Syaoran repeated, emphatically. 

"Well..." Sakura paused, without giving an answer. Erika's malicious voice repeated in her head. _'I'm sure neither of them meant to harm you. Then again, I don't really understand how a guy's mind works, so I'm not quite sure what was intended by the bet between them over who you will pick to go out with.'_

When Sakura gave no answer, Syaoran frowned. Sakura seemed strange, ever since Wednesday. 

"Grr... How can that teacher ask a frail girl like me to carry these heavy chairs," Miho grumbled as she struggle with the foldable chairs balanced in each arm, tottering towards the auditorium. 

"You're the one who said that you don't want to pick up after someone else's litter so you'd bring the chairs over," Kai pointed out, as he balanced twice the amount of chairs that Miho was carrying with ease. "°Besides, it seemed like a good like a good idea to give Sakura and Syaoran some time alone together." 

"Still." Miho tried to toss her auburn bangs out of her eyes. "I hate having people boss me around, making me clean up things and carry heavy chairs." 

"It shows you were brought up too spoiled," Kai said. "Not fit for the real world." 

Halting, Miho glared at Kai. "Mizuki-senpai, you are a real mean person." 

"Tanaka-san, you are a real spoiled person," Kai replied calmly. 

Huffily, Miho started walking faster. 

"Hey, watch out! You're going to fall with all those heavy chairs if you're not careful," Kai warned. 

Sure enough, Miho stumbled over a rock and fell down, the metal chairs on top of her. 

"I told you to be careful," Kai said, though not unkindly. He bent over and carefully picked up the scattered foldable chairs. "Are you hurt? Can you stand up?" 

Her lower lips crumpling, Miho stared at her bleeding knees with bits of gravels embedded in her skin. "It hurts." 

"It doesn't look that bad," Kai said blandly. "I'm sure you can walk." 

Biting her lips, Miho stared up at Kai expectantly. Instead of helping her up, he gathered up all the chairs. "Aren't you going to help me stand up?" she demanded. 

Raising his eyebrow, Kai said, "Can't you stand up by yourself? Hurry up, I want to finish this and go home." 

Angrily, Miho picked her self off the ground and brushed the sand off her skirt. "Who says I can't stand up? I wouldn't want the help of a cheap, mean, lazy person like you, anyway." 

"I didn't think so," Kai replied, chuckling. 

Tossing her head, Miho took the chairs that Kai had gathered up and began walking briskly, ignoring the throbbing pain of the skin scraped off her knees, which made her limp slightly. The chairs that she was carrying banged against her legs, making things worse. 

Catching up with her, Kai took the chairs from her arms and carried his share and hers without a word. Miho stared at Kai's back, his quick, nimble steps taking him towards the auditorium as he whistled a light tune from the musical. 

"Finally, we're finished!" Sakura said, stretching, two hours later. 

"Ha, a funny picture. Romeo, Juliet, the lighting and technicians man, and the narrator staying at school until 7 PM to clean up and set up chairs," Miho said. 

"Actually, it wasn't that bad," Kai commented, cracking his back. 

"Maybe because it was the first time you actually did cleaning duty since you came to this school," Syaoran said, dryly. Kai was notorious for skipping out on cleaning duties, or any kind of work at all. 

"Maybe," Kai said. "Well, let's go! Syaoran, you take Tanaka-san home, and I'll that Sakura-chan home." 

"Hehe. I'm fine. I can walk home by myself," Sakura protested. 

"Fine, Syaoran can take you home, and I'll take Tanaka-san home," Kai said. "It's not safe for girls to walk alone at night." 

"°No, I want Syaoran-kun to take me home!" Miho said, sticking her tongue at Kai." I bet it's safer to walk home by myself than with a juvenile delinquent like you." 

"That's true," Kai agreed. "Well, Sakura, to your disappointment, you're stuck with the cheap, mean, lazy juvenile delinquent, not the ardent Romeo." 

As Kai and Sakura walked to Sakura's house, Sakura asked, "Why are you so mean to Miho-chan?" 

"Am I?" Kai asked, surprised. "It's just my natural self, though. I'm not overly fond of spoilt people." 

"Miho had a sad childhood," Sakura said. 

"Don't all of you have sad childhoods?" Kai asked. 

"Not really," Sakura replied. "I hardly remember my mother, so I don't know what my loss is." 

            "Oh..." With a pensive air, Kai asked, "Would you rather not have experienced happiness, because that way, you wouldn't have to know what you lost?" 

            "No. I think it's better to experience happiness and love, even if you will eventually lose it, because at least, you can cherish the memories, and know you have experienced it at one time," Sakura replied wisely. "It's better to live life fully, despite the results." 

            "Good," Kai said. "So what are you hesitating for? Go for Syaoran!" 

            Sweat-dropping, Sakura commented, "You have an ingenious way of always turning to my problems and avoiding telling about yours." Then softly, she said, "I've been hurt before..." She recalled Yukito's smiling face, telling her that she will some day find the one who loves her best. She recalled Syaoran telling her he didn't have any feelings for her. "I'm being a hypocrite, but I'm scared about being hurt again." 

            "Believe me, no one does," Kai said, as they reached Sakura's porch. "Yet being afraid of getting hurt's not going to stop me from getting what I want. And you should have more faith in Syaoran and more confidence in yourself. That's all. If he hurts you, and he may, you never know, that's that. You at least would have taken the chance." 

            He rang the doorbell. A grouchy Touya opened the door. "Kaijou! Why are you so late? The dinner's getting all cold..." Staring at Kai, Touya's mouth dropped. With observant midnight blue eyes, Touya took in the bleached, spiked hair, sunglasses in the night, the glittering earrings, and the laid back attitude. 

            "Good evening, Kinomoto-san!" Kai bowed politely. "I am only filling in for Li Syaoran, so don't be surprised." To Sakura he said, "Well, g'night and good luck for tomorrow. Just a little warning, be thoroughly on your guard." He then leaped over the house gates and disappeared into the darkness. 

            "Who... is... that?" Touya gawked. 

            "Hoe... A classmate..." Sakura sweat dropped once more. As she slowly walked into the house, she pondered over Kai's sudden interest in her relationship with Syaoran.  

****** 


	52. Chapter 40:By The Stars, Part II

**Chapter 40: The Fate Determined by the Stars **

****** 

_Saturday, the day of the final production ... _

"And the monster comes stomping down the stairs," Touya commented, sipping a steaming cup of coffee as Sakura came down the stairs. 

Drinking a glass of milk in the kitchen, Sakura stated, "I'm coming home late today." 

Setting down the newspaper, Touya demanded, "Hey, how come you didn't tell me that the Seijou Junior High major production is tonight?" 

"Gah!" Sakura sputtered out the milk. "How did you know?" 

"My university friends told me. They're all going to watch tonight," Touya replied. "Well, so aren't you giving me the tickets? I told Yukito that I'd get one from him too. I know you've been working on that production for months now." He held out his hand. 

"Umm..." Reluctantly, Sakura placed the two tickets on his hand. "You really don't have to come; I mean, you must be busy and everything since you've only been back in Japan for a few days and..." 

"Why, is there a particular reason that you don't want me to go?" Touya asked critically. 

"No, no!" Sakura protested. "Well..." 

"Good. Oh yeah. Otou-san called yesterday, to tell me that the International Archeology Seminar has ended. He'll be back by tomorrow evening at the latest," Touya said. "Anyway, you're late for school again. I'm going to your school at seven, then!" 

Groaning, Sakura trudged along to school by foot, since she had left her roller blades at Syaoran's apartment. 

****** 

"Ooh! I was so nervous, I couldn't sleep a blink last night!" Chiharu exclaimed as they finished their morning lessons and filed towards the old theater. All over Seijou Junior High School, students were busily decorating and tidying up the school for the big performance that night. Others were stacking up the Star-Crossed program brochure with the list of the names of the cast, and still others hanging up banners and painting signs. 

"I had nightmares about forgetting all my lines," Rika sighed. "And Terada-sensei was so disappointed in me." 

"Really? You had a nightmare, also?" Chiharu asked. "I dreamt that every time I tried to say my part, Takashi kept on interrupting and telling these weird stories." 

Perking at the mention of his name, Takashi said, "Wow, I had a dream that every time I tried to say my part, you throttled my neck, screaming, 'lies, all lies!'" 

"What did you dream about, Sakura-chan," Naoko asked, bemused by her friends' jittery states. Luckily, she had been part of the setting and prop design crew, and all her work was over. 

"I dreamt that I was running and running through a dark hallway, looking for something, or someone," Sakura replied in a far away voice. "At the end of the hallway, there was a room, in which three women sat in, one holding a spindle in her hand, one holding a rod, and one holding a scissor. The third woman held the golden scissor to the thread, ready to cut it." 

"Then?" Naoko asked, enthralled. 

"I don't know. The moment she brought the scissors to the thread, I woke up," Sakura replied.  

"That's it?" Naoko asked, disappointed. "°What a strange dream to have." 

"The thread represents the thread of life. In olden Greek and Roman mythology, the Fates were three goddesses who were supposed to determine human life, and cutting the thread symbolizes the ending of one's life," Takashi said. "One was the spinner of the thread, and carried a spindle of thread, one decided how long it was to be by shaking a rod and divining the person's fate, and one wrote down the decision on a tablet and cut the thread to end the person's life. " 

"Shut up with your crazy nonsense," Chiharu said, nudging Takashi hard as she noted the troubled expression on Sakura's face.   

            "Did you dream also, Mizuki-kun?" Naoko asked Kai, who had just walked into the backstage with Syaoran. 

            Yawning, Kai replied, "I didn't dream last night, at all. Simply because I stayed up all night playing video games." 

            "Are you an idiot or what?" Meirin demanded as she adjusted the racks with the costumes for the various actors and actresses. She had volunteered to help Tomoyo for the final preparations. 

            "But I finally beat the top level," Kai protested. 

            "How about you, Li-kun? What did you dream about?" Takashi asked. Sakura flinched as she looked up at Syaoran, who had also just entered. 

            Rubbing his head, he replied, "It's really strange. I was walking down this dark corridor, when I came to a room. Inside, there were three a women bending over a spindle of silver thread and one held a golden scissor. There was someone else in the room, but I can't remember who. Then, one of the women tried to shear through the thread with the scissor, but somehow, I don't know why, I grabbed her hand, forcing her to drop the scissor. I think I made her really mad because she glared at me with awful eyes that glowed in the dark." Realizing that he was babbling, Syaoran shook his head. "What am I talking about?" 

            Everyone was staring at him hard. 

            "Ha, I guess my dream didn't make much sense," Syaoran said. What was wrong about him? He never blabbed about his dreams before. 

            "Strange," Takashi said. "I heard that there is such things as psychic power between two people through their sleep, but I never thought it was really possible. " 

            "I think I have a sore throat," Rika said. They were just one hour away from the final production of '_Star-Crossed_.' 

            "I think I'm going to be sick," groaned Chiharu, doubling over and clutching her stomach. 

            "I think I'm going to make a fool of myself," said Aki, who looked nervous for the first time, ever. "I haven't felt like this since our basketball team was competing in the final game in the National Junior High Basketball Competition." 

            "I think you'll all do fine," Sakura confirmed, trying to sound light-hearted. "Come on. We've done this hundreds of times. We just need to carry things out in the final night exactly the same as we've been doing in rehearsals. And we'll do fine tonight." Despite her surely words, she could not stop gulp away the pounding feeling in her heart. 

            "We spent months preparing for this," Chiharu said. "We better make tonight worth it." 

            "Sakura-chan, you look a little green," Naoko commented. 

            "I'm fine," Sakura gasped. Up till then, she had been fine. Yet, now, an hour before the curtains opened her stomach felt queasy. All around her in the girl's dressing room, various female students were dressing in their costume. Some of the background dancers and chorus girls were wearing long flowing dresses, others were wearing more specialized costumes such as Chiharu, who was Lady Capulet, Rika, who was Lady Montague, and Erika, who was of course Rosaline. 

            "Erika, you look gorgeous!" many girls squealed in envy. 

            "I know," Erika said, swirling around in her gorgeous, scoop-necked crimson gown, which sparkled with golden embroidery patiently sewn on by the Tomoeda Elementary students during sewing time. 

            "Sakura-chan, aren't you getting dressed?" Miho asked. 

            Nodding, Sakura walked to a little back-stage room in the right wing, which was marked 'Kinomoto Sakura, Juliet.' She had the privilege of having a private dressing room since she was the principle character. Out of all the cast, she had the most costumes and in between scenes, she would have to diligently run back and forth to change clothes. The other person with a private dressing room was Syaoran, who had a room in the backstage left wing. 

            "Hurry! We have to get our hairs done and put on make up!" the girls said and boxes full of every shade of lipstick, eye shadow, foundation, glitter, and blush, as well as brushes, hair-dryers, curling irons, ribbons, hair sprays, and accessories appeared. 

            Some girls were cramming over their lines in the script frantically. 

            "There you are Tomoyo-chan!" Chiharu exclaimed. "Everyone's frantic!" 

            "Sorry. I had to talk to the teacher," Tomoyo said. She was the only person who looked completely composed and calm. Being the assistant director, she was dressed neatly in a skirt and blouse, her hair tidily tied up with a blue ribbon. Then she clasped her hands. "Finally, the long awaited opening night!" 

            Every stared at her frostily. 

            "There's many people watching tonight," Tomoyo commented. "We set up extra rows of chair in the back, but they're already full." 

            Sakura peeked outside the curtains. In the audience, she saw her brother and Yukito sitting near the front. Of course, Nakuru, alias Ruby Moon, was sitting right next to Touya. She gulped. Once again she regretted giving him the tickets because, well, it was rather uncomfortable to act in front of her brother, knowing that Touya and Syaoran, the male protagonist, didn't hit off well. She felt a little disappointed that her father was missing the production because of his work, but luckily Tomoyo was making a videotape of the whole production. There were several video cameras set up at different angles all over the auditorium with professional cameramen hired by Tomoyo's mother. Still, if there was one person that she would have liked to perform for, it would be her father, because she wanted to make him proud of her, performing in a production that her mother had helped to put together. 

Meirin, who had taken a seat after finishing helping out in the backstage, as well as Eriol, and all her classmates who weren't in the production occupied the front rows as well. The Tomoeda Elementary students had already watched the full dress rehearsal the previous day, but many had turned up with their parents for the actual performance night. She spotted various uniforms of different schools, including Seijou High, as well as their rival school, Eitoukou High. In an inconspicuous corner, Sakura recognized Akagi Arima and Tamemura Asuma sitting together, dressed so ordinarily that nobody think they were anything else than an ordinary college couple, along with Mike Kant the photographer, and a bunch of other Seijou University students. To her surprise, she saw that Shing, the artist from New York, was in the audience, who was supposedly in Japan because he had an exhibition in Tokyo, as well as Head Officer Tanaka, Tomoyo's father, who was sitting in the opposite side of the auditorium from Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother. Sonomi was sitting with Sakura's great-grandfather. The last time Sakura's great-grandfather had seen a school production was when Nadeshiko starred in the _Phantom of the Opera_, more than twenty years ago. Then, from the back saw a tall figure hurry down the stairs to find an empty seat. He settled in the seat right next to Sonomi. Sakura's heart lurched. It was her father! Kinomoto Fujitaka, though he was busy with the archeology seminar, had returned to Tomoeda from his business trip in New York, just in time to see Sakura in the production. Though Sonomi scowled at Fujitaka, she still seemed mildly pleased to see him. Just watching all the people Sakura knew in the audience tied her stomach into knots. 

            "It's amazing how many people turned up to see this production," Syaoran's voice from behind her commented. "And more amazing how many of them we know." 

            "Do you think everything will be all right?" Sakura asked. "I've never been more nervous before. It's ten times worse than the Best Couple Contest." 

            "Don't worry," Syaoran said. "We've spent hours and hours practicing and practicing over again. We've done the best we can. So, if we just do what we've done before during rehearsal, we'll be fine." 

            "You think so?" Sakura smiled crookedly. "Do you remember how we both ended up in this musical in the first place?" 

            "Eh?" 

            Looking up at Syaoran, Sakura replied, "It was a bet. To prove to each other that we are not cowards. We had a bet over who would chicken out first. Seems like we've come a long way since then. And somehow we have ended up as Romeo and Juliet, the main characters." 

            "A bet..." Syaoran trailed off. A bolt struck him as he came to a sudden realization. _She knows. She knows about the bet between Eron and me over her_. He didn't know how he knew; Sakura didn't mention or even hint about it in any manner. Yet, he just knew, and he knew Sakura hadn't mentioned it to him on purpose. She didn't reproach him or express any anger at all. And this made him feel uneasier. 

             "I have a good luck charm for you," Sakura said, her face with no trace of bitterness or resentment. Fumbling in her pocket, she took out a frayed green ribbon. "It may not look like much, but I lost it ages and ages ago... I think around last autumn. It was my favorite ribbon, and I was really sad when I lost it. But, somehow, I found it in my bag, few days ago, when I returned home." 

            Syaoran turned a little pale. He was the guilty culprit who had taken the ribbon from Sakura last autumn, when she had fallen asleep in his house while researching about the Dark Ones. So, he had inconspicuously snuck it back into Sakura's possession while she stayed in his apartment. Did she notice it? 

            "It's my lucky ribbon," Sakura said holding out the green ribbon. "When I wore it, good things happened. So, you can have it for a good luck charm. If you need such a thing, that is." 

            Taking the ribbon, he stared at it hard. A good luck charm? 

            "Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called, running towards them. "Oh dear, you're not even dressed yet! We're performing in thirty minutes! Come, I'll get your dressed. Syaoran-kun you better get dressed also." 

            "Hey, you're free tomorrow, right?" Syaoran asked Sakura. 

            "Huh?" Sakura looked away absent-minded. "Oh. Actually, I'm kind of busy tomorrow. I'm sorry." 

            "Oh." 

            "Well, hurry up and get dressed. I guess the next time I see you will be on stage," Sakura said, walking towards her dressing room. 

Clutching the ribbon in his hand, Syaoran called out, "Let us carry on that bet till the end, Sakura. Let's see who backs out first." 

            Tilting her head towards Syaoran, Sakura replied, "As you wish, Syaoran. I know you like winning, but I'll tell you one thing. I don't like losing." 

            "Good, so do your best on stage tonight," Syaoran said. "I'll do mine. Especially with a good luck charm" 

            "So what are we betting over?" Sakura asked. "Money, dinner, or a present?" 

            "A kiss," Syaoran called out over the noise of the crowds of people in the backstage. 

            "Hoe?" Sakura shook her head. She must have heard wrong. 

            After he watched Sakura disappear into the dressing room with Tomoyo, Syaoran walked to the other side of the backstage. 

            "Aren't you dressed yet?" Eron asked mildly, adjusting a gold button on costume. 

            Syaoran stared at Eron with wary amber eyes. 

            "Aww, isn't it too bad Sakura can't make time for you tomorrow? Don't be too disappointed," Eron said. "Oh, didn't mean to overhear or anything." 

            "Stupid of me to think I can make a fair deal with you," Syaoran said coldly. 

            "What are you talking about? Eron frowned. 

            "You can like a person and be fond of a person, but, you don't really believe in the concept of love? Love itself is shallow, abstract imaginations of the human mind," Syaoran quoted off Eron. "So, what is Sakura to you? I don't know about you, Eron, but Sakura's existence to me is something more than someone to be 'fond of.' My feelings for her are not abstract imaginations of the mind. They're concrete and real." 

            "Someone else has been eavesdropping," Eron muttered. When did Syaoran over hear his conversation with Sakura? 

"At least I'm not dirty and cheap like you are," Syaoran said. "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's slyness." 

"I'm telling you, I have no idea what you are talking about." 

            "Well, you have shown me no reason to believe in your sincerity, but if you are indeed telling the truth, tell me how Sakura figured out about our bet. The 'fair and square deal' bet that _you_ proposed." 

            "Bet?" Eron's golden hazel eyes rounded. "Why would she know about that? I'll tell you one thing. I'm not a very honorable person, but neither do I break promises. I wouldn't have told her such a thing." Then he stormed off. _It wasn't me who told Sakura. I would have never told her. Then who did?_

Only one person could have, his other half. _Erika._

From outside, the Seijou High Orchestra began the instrumental prologue. Finally, the long awaited hour had struck. Realizing that her mother and Li Ryuuren composed the music made Sakura a little giddy. _Forget about everything and concentrate only on this now._ Miho smiled and held out a thumbs up to everyone in the backstage. She was first up. Her chin length auburn hair was neatly brushed and tied with a wide ribbon. She waited for the orchestra to finish the last bar of the prologue. Then calmly, she walked onto the corner of the front stage. The spotlight fell on her, and the noisy audience silenced. 

            Miho's clear, powerful voice, projected by the microphone, filled the auditorium as she began, "Long ago, in fair Verona, there were two rivaling families, the Capulets and the Montagues, both equally powerful and proud. For decades they fought over the Five Great Treasures of Verona and bred on ill feelings and malice towards each other. These Five Great Treasures consisted of the Ring, the Necklace, the Earrings, the Sword, and the Mirror, and the two families vied for power and wealth." 

            The heavy red velvet curtains opened, revealing the backdrop scenery of the streets of Verona, and the first scene unfolded a brawl between the members of the Capulet and Montague family. The Prince of Verona entered magnificently, quieting the brawl, and appeasing both Lord Capulet and Lord Montague. 

            Everyone exited the stage, and Syaoran, waiting behind the curtains received his cue to enter for the next scene. He gulped, and then walked staidly onto the stage. He was dressed fittingly for a medieval time setting, with a loose white shirt, breeches, boots, and a long navy blue cloak draped carelessly over his shoulders; a nobleman's casual wear. As soon as he stepped under the light, all the girls in the audience squealed. Yet, he was blind and deaf to anything outside of the stage.  

Miho, the narrator, explained, "Young Romeo Montague was the bored, listless, and reckless only son of the wealthy Lord Montague. He had everything he could desire; being engaged to Rosaline, the most beautiful girl in Verona. His faithful comrade and best friends were Mercutio, a relative of the Prince of Verona, and Benvolio, his cousin, who he had grown up together with. Yet, Romeo was restless, always searching for something more meaningful in his narrow life." 

            Benvolio, Romeo's cousin, and Mercutio, his best friend entered. 

            "Good day, Romeo," Takashi, playing Mercutio, greeted. "What are you doing, wandering about on your own on such a nice day? Lord Montague, your father has been looking for you." 

            "You don't have to look so gloomy at this hour," Benvolio added, stepping beside Syaoran. 

            "Let me guess, is it love?" Mercutio asked. 

            "Love?" Syaoran replied, in a bored voice." 

            "Maybe you have met a beautiful girl," Mercutio continued. 

            "No such chance," Benvolio said. "Romeo already has the most beautiful and wealthiest girl in Verona as his fiancée." 

            "Rosaline? But Romeo's parents arranged the marriage for them when they were children," Mercutio protested. 

"Well, Romeo has been engaged to Rosaline all these years and there's no reason for that to change," Benvolio remarked. 

Slinging his arms around Syaoran's neck, Mercutio said with vigor, "Tell me, Romeo, that there's something more in your life, more meaningful, more passionate!" 

            Slipping out of his friend's hold, Syaoran replied flatly, "As Cousin Benvolio said, no such chance." 

            Meanwhile, Tomoyo whispered to Sakura, who was waiting patiently backstage, "Your scene is coming up next." 

Sakura's heart thumped. Syaoran had now ended his scene, which ran smoothly, along with Erika's first entrance, who was confident and unhesitant about her part as Romeo's fiancée. There was a scene change to the Capulet's household. Currently, Lord Capulet was conversing with Count Paris, Eron, over Juliet's marriage matter. Next, it was Sakura's turn to enter. 

            Miho continued, from the left corner of the stage, apart from the main scene, "Juliet Capulet was the only child of the great Lord Capulet. She was innocent, kind-hearted, yet wild, and irresponsible, growing up with little control or discipline. Her closest friends were her cousins, who were all male, and regarded her as another boy. Deep in her heart, she realized that she should have been born as a son, and this made her grow up in a manner in which a son would have, learning how to fence, fist fight, and defend herself. But despite her will, she was fast becoming a young woman, who could no longer run around carelessly without worries as she had been." 

            From the stage, Lady Capulet, Chiharu, said flicking her lace-edged fan, "Nurse, where's Juliet? Call her for me." 

            The Nurse clucked, "That Juliet is always running off somewhere. It's not fit for her to always play with all her male cousins or the servants. No wonder she is so unladylike." Loudly, she called, "_JULIET_!" 

            _It's now_, Sakura told herself. Focus only on my part_. I am Juliet Montague, young, naïve, and reckless. I haven't experienced anything in this world yet, and am awaiting something, someone out there, in this wide world. _Gathering up her long skirt, she ran up onto the stage. "Coming!" Then, she attempted a curtsy in front of Lady Capulet. "Did you call for me, Mother?" 

            Lady Capulet said, "My daughter, a lady must not run in the house." 

            "I apologize, Mother," Sakura replied, looking down at her feet. She tried to tidy her wavy hair and straighten her dandelion color dress. 

            Shaking her head, the Nurse began fussing with Sakura. "Your dress is all dirty, and your hair is all tangled. Who will ever marry such a disgrace as you, little Juliet?" 

            "But Nurse, Cousin Tybalt challenged me to a fencing duel, and I couldn't resist! I almost beat him this time!" Sakura stated with triumph. 

            "Humph. It's a pity you're not a boy; you certainly would have suited very well as one. But, you are yet the only child of the great Lord Capulet, and you are a girl," the Nurse chattered on. "I don't know who you will marry off to, but I certainly feel sorry for that man." 

"Nurse, please!" Lady Capulet said severely. 

            "Sorry, Madam," the Nurse apologized. 

            "Now tell me, Juliet, what do you think about marriage?" Lady Capulet inquired. 

            "Marriage?" Sakura squeaked. "I haven't thought about such a thing yet. I'm too young." 

            "I was married at your age," Lady Capulet replied. "The notorious Count Paris, cousin to Prince Escalus, seeks for your love." 

            "Count Paris?" 

            "Yes. The Capulets are on good terms with him, and you also have known him since childhood. I sincerely hope you would consider Paris, Juliet. He's a very good young man. In fact, you won't be able to find a better young man than him in Verona. You will consider, won't you?" 

            "Y-yes mother," Juliet replied. 

            At that moment, Tybalt, played by Aki, ran onto the stage, and then bowed before Lady Capulet. "Good day my aunt. I seek for Lord Capulet." 

            Lord Capulet entered and sat down in a chair. "What is it, Tybalt?" 

            "My uncle, I have found out where the fourth treasure of Great Treasures of Verona is hidden. The Ring, as I heard from faithful servants, is hidden in the Ancient Forests of Verona. And if I am correct, the Montagues have also received this news." 

            "What?" Lord Capulet bolted to his feet. "Then we must act immediately." 

            The narrator, Miho stated, "It was the tradition of the eldest son of each family to seek out for the Five Great Treasures. Currently, the Montagues had the advantage of owning two of the five treasures: the Earring, and the Sword. The Capulets owned only the Necklace, which was a blow to their pride. It was the first time in this generation in which the whereabouts of the remaining treasures was discovered, and so for the first time, the Capulets faced the dilemma of having their eldest and only child as a daughter instead of a son." 

            "Let me go, father," Sakura said, kneeling at her father's feet. "It is the tradition of the eldest child of the Capulet house to seek for the Treasure of Verona." 

            "It's the tradition for the eldest _son_," Lord Capulet corrected. Ignoring Juliet's plea, he turned to his nephew, Tybalt. "Lord Montague has a son named Romeo, does he not? That boy would be sent out to find the Ring." 

            "I believe so," Tybalt replied. 

            "If it's a son of a Montague that I will be facing, there is no problem," Sakura interrupted. "I will bring honor to the Capulet name and bring back the Ring. Please give me a chance, Father." 

            "Well," Lord Capulet hesitated. 

            "It is true that my cousin Juliet is a skilled fighter, having grown up sword-fighting in the streets with the rest of us," Tybalt said. "And she is your eldest child, girl despite it all. But she's as good as any son would ever be." 

            "Fine then. Juliet, remember you are representing the Capulets," Lord Capulet consented. 

            "Thank you, Father," Juliet exclaimed, leaping to her feet. She held out a thumbs up to Tybalt. 

            Lady Capulet fanned herself furiously. "If she gets hurt, if she ruins her face..."  
            "Don't worry, Aunt, she'll be fine," Tybalt reassured. 

            In between the next scene, Yukito asked blinking, "Sakura was Juliet?" 

            Shrugging Touya said, "Beats me. She never told me anything. Of course, I was away, but..." 

            "I never knew that Juliet was a tomboy," Nakuru whispered. 

            "Wait a minute! Isn't the Brat Romeo?" Touya interjected. 

            "Ooh! And isn't '_Star-Crossed'_ the love story of Romeo and Juliet?" Nakuru squealed. 

            Scowling, Touya realized why Sakura tried to keep the production a secret. Still, there was nothing he could do about it. "Well, it was a good thing you made it back in time, Father," Touya said. "It seems as if our little monster is the female protagonist. Silly thing, keeping that a secret for all these months." 

            Smiling, Fujitaka replied, "It really is a good thing both of us came back in time to see the production. Think how disappointed Sakura would have been if we weren't here to watch her." 

            "She wouldn't have been disappointed if I missed it," Touya muttered. Yet, he wouldn't deny that he was enjoying the production immensely so far. 

            Collapsing on a chair in her dressing room, Sakura sighed with relief. Her first scene had passed by smooth enough. On stage, she could hear Romeo and Lord Montague's dialogue. 

            "Remember, Romeo, bring honor to the Montague house. We are far superior to the Capulets, and we will not lose to them. Carry your mission out faithfully as a Monatague should," Lord Capulet said. 

            "I should obey and bring honor to our name, Father," Syaoran replied coolly, bowing, and exiting the stage with a flick of his cloak. 

            With the enthusiastic applaud of the audience as the Act One ended, the curtains closed, as there was a scene change into the Ancient Forests of Verona. Sakura took her position in the darkened stage, taking a deep breath. She adjusted her cloak. Now was the hard part. It would be the first encounter with Romeo. Slowly, the heavy curtains opened again and a dark, bluish light shone on the stage. 

            Step by step, Sakura approached a stand in the center of the stage, where the Ring was set on. She could hear another footstep coming from the other side of the stage. As she reached for the Ring, another hand reached for it also. She stared up, greeted by a pair of golden amber eyes, which shone like two fireballs in the darkness. Suddenly, her stomach knotted, and her throat felt dry. Every line she knew fled from her mind, and when she opened her mouth, only a croak came out. The audience waited in prolonged suspense. She began to panic and her hands trembled. Mentally, she scolded herself, _Speak! Say your lines, Sakura! What are you hesitating for? You've practiced this a billion times!_ Yet, she still couldn't speak. 

            Breaking the silence, Syaoran asked, "Who's there?" It wasn't his line yet he saved her from the intimidation. 

            Finally able to bring words to her lips Sakura replied in a level voice, "I am a Capulet and this Ring shall belong to us." To her relief all her lines rushed back to her. 

            "Funny thing for you to say, Capulet. I am a Montague, and the Ring shall belong to us. I shall never bring dishonor to my family name," Syaoran replied equally as confident. "And I am not afraid to fight for it." 

            Without hesitation, Sakura slammed her fist into Syaoran's stomach. Syaoran doubled over, groaning. _Oops... Did I punch too hard_? Sakura thought. _Oh well_. Then, she grabbed the ring off stand in the middle of the "forest," slipping on her finger. For a second, she admired the gleaming blue stone set in the ring. Tomoyo did a good job in working down to the tiniest details in the play, including the faux jewelry. Wait, she was sure that this ring was familiar. After, star sapphires were very rare. 

            "Give that ring to me!" Syaoran exclaimed, having recovered. He drew is sword from his sheath. Instinctively, Sakura drew hers out. As Syaoran slammed down his sword, she expertly blocked, then stepped back, bring down her swords. Hours, days, months, devoted to that scene paid off. The clash of the metal rang out clearly. 

            The audience awed at the sword-fighting duel. 

            "Wow, it's better than the movies," one person commented. 

            "How do they do that?" another replied. "It's completely professional!" 

            //CLASH// Sakura let down another fierce blow at Syaoran's sword. To her horror, her sword sliced into two. _This isn't supposed to happen! I know it's only a fake prop sword that can't cut a thing, but so is his! Or is it?_ When she looked at the horrified look on Syaoran's face, she figured that his wasn't just a prop sword but a real one. How could it be? But she had to think fast. Juliet was supposed to defeat Romeo. However she could not fight and "win" if she didn't have a sword. 

            Quickly, she ducked behind a prop boulder, and in a matter of seconds, released the Sword card. 

            Triumphantly, she discarded the hilt of the prop sword and held out the narrow fencing-style blade of the Sword, resuming the sword fight. When they came to a close deadlock, Syaoran whispered in her ear, "Good thinking, using the Sword Card." 

            She whispered back, "Thanks for saving me a while ago, when I forgot my lines." Then, as portrayed in the script, Sakura deftly knocked Syaoran's sword out of his hands and exclaimed, panting, "Admit it. I've defeated you, Montague." Her shirt was sweat-soaked and her muscles ached. Did they carry the sword fight out to far? 

            "I accept defeat," Syaoran replied grudgingly, lifting his arms up. To Sakura's satisfaction, he seemed equally as breathless. "You may take my life if you wish. A Montague defeated by a Capulet is not worth living." 

            "Don't worry. I prefer keeping things clean," Sakura said, slipping her sword back into the sheath. "Well, the Capulets tie with the Montagues now. Each family has two of the Five Treasures of Verona." 

            "But there's still one left. The Mirror. And I will find it without doubt," Syaoran stated boldly. 

            "I can say the same," Sakura replied. "I will never lose to a filthy Montague." 

            "You!" Syaoran leaped at her, but she ducked out of the way. She ducked so quickly, that she tripped over a prop boulder set behind her, sending her on her back. Syaoran tripped over her and landed on top of her. _This isn't supposed to happen either,_ Sakura groaned. _I guess we did carry on that sword fight too far. Neither of us got into it this much during rehearsals. Maybe it was because we were fighting with real swords._ Then, Sakura realized that Syaoran was supposed to speak next, but he was in a shock state from falling over. "Your line!" she hissed. 

            Carrying on as if the fall had been natural, Syaoran stood up and stared at her. "Why, you're only a girl!" 

            "So what?" Sakura demanded, trying to stand up naturally, and untangle her cloak from her feet, looking graceful at the same time. It didn't matter anyway, because she was wearing the same style of clothing that Syaoran was, which made it impossible to look elegant. 

            "You're dressed as a boy, and certainly not acting like a girl, so I never suspected. 

            Chin in the air, Sakura stated boldly, "Do you have a problem with that?" 

            Laughing cruelly, Syaoran asked, "Don't tell me Lord Capulet's only child happens to be a girl! What nerve they have to send someone like you on such an important mission! You should stay at home during embroidery and prepare to marry to some rich count of some sort." 

            Tossing her braided hair back, Sakura replied, "Well that 'girl' defeated you, so you're no better than a 'girl.' I'll tell you one thing, Montague. I'll never lose to you!" 

            "Well, till the next time," Syaoran said, turning around with a swish of his midnight black cloak. "And beware, next time, I won't lose. I'll show you properly what your place is, Capulet." 

            "So, this was fatal first meeting of Romeo and Juliet, though they did not yet realize the significance of it yet," Miho said. "And they were to fated meet again, under different conditions." The curtain fell again, and a thunderous applause was greeted. 

            "Hurry, Sakura-chan! You have to get into your ballroom dress!" Tomoyo exclaimed backstage, dragging Sakura into the dressing room. "You're a mess! It really looks like you were in an actual sword fight!" 

            "I was," Sakura replied, trying to catch her breath. Luckily, she had one scene to rest through and dress, while Syaoran had to go up on stage almost immediately afterwards. "Don't even talk about it. I'm sorry, I think I made so many stupid mistakes." 

            "No, I was watching off the side, and everything sounded really natural, even if it wasn't quite faithful to the script," Tomoyo reassured. "Here, get into this dress, and I better do something about your hair." 

            "Hoe! There's a rip down the side!" Sakura exclaimed, holding up her ball dress. Nothing seemed to be turning out right! 

            Carefully, Tomoyo observed it. Then smiling, she replied, "Don't worry, you can wear this instead! It's lucky that I always prepare extra clothes for you, Sakura-chan." She held up a beautiful ice blue ballroom gown. Though the script specified that Rosaline should have a more elegant dress than Juliet, Tomoyo found the temptation to make Sakura's costume the most magnificent hard to resist. 

            After Sakura dressed, Tomoyo rapidly fell into curling Sakura's hair and fussing with make-up, bringing out all the right highlights on her face so that she would look good on stage. Meanwhile, Sakura stared at the sapphire ring on her slender fourth finger. No, it was not an extra intricate prop item. It was the real thing. 

            Back on stage, Romeo, Benvolio, and Mercutio walked along outside of the Capulet's household. Takashi chuckled. He really liked his role as Mercutio. It was easy, fun, as well as thought provoking. Indeed, he rather felt sorry for Syaoran, who had to go on stage, rush back to the dressing room to change costumes in a matter of seconds, then run on stage again. 

            "Don't worry, Romeo. I'm sure Lord Montague would get over the fact that you lost the Ring to the Capulets," Mercutio reassured. 

            "I've disappointed Father and the Montague's name," Syaoran replied sullenly. "To a girl!" 

            "Don't sweat over it," Benvolio said sympathetically. "There's still one Treasure remaining." 

            "I have an idea!" Mercutio exclaimed. "°There's a ball tonight. Let's all go, forget everything, and party!" 

            "I'm not in the mood," Syaoran replied. "You know I despise big celebrations." 

            "Come on, friend. It's the biggest event of the month! Everyone will be going to it! I bet Rosaline, your fiancée is, also!" Mercutio goaded. "The food, music, entertainment, not to mention beautiful girls, would be great!" 

            "So, where is this huge ball, anyway?" Benvolio asked. 

            "Right here!" Mercutio replied, pointing up at the Capulet property. 

            "Wait a second, isn't this the Capulet house?" Benvolio inquired. "Are you crazy, Mercutio? We would be dead if we're caught." 

            "You two would be, not me," Mercutio replied. "I'm not a Montague." 

            "You're a _friend_ of a Montague," Romeo pointed out. "That's just as bad." 

            "Well, Rosaline, your fiancée was invited to that ball," Mercutio retorted. 

            "She's the Prince's relative," Romeo said. 

            "So am I," Mercutio stated. "So, we're going to the ball, okay? Please? It will be a refreshing break. Don't worry, we can go in disguise. I have masks." 

            "It's okay. They won't know my face anyway, except for Rosaline," Romeo said. 

            "Humph, that's true. Nobody knows what you look like because you appear in so few social events, including ones hosted by your own family," Mercutio said. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" 

            "I don't think it's a very good idea," Benvolio muttered. 

            "Oh come on," Mercutio stated, dragging his two friends along. 

            The scene changed into the Capulet's brilliant grand ballroom. Everyone gaped at the dazzling gold chandelier, and the elegantly painted backdrop. Each person on stage wore elaborate medieval style costumes that blended well with the setting. 

            "Welcome guests!" Lord Capulet said, holding up a wine glass. "°Let us feast and enjoy a grand night!" All the guests cheered. 

            Sneakily entering the scene, Mercutio, grabbing a wine glass, stated, "See, I told you it would be fun if we came here. Look at all those beautiful Capulet girls!" 

            "Ha, good riddance," Syaoran scoffed. "I've met one of them, the only daughter of Lord Capulet. Though it was too dark to see her face, she was a spitfire with a bad temper. I'm sure her looks match her personality." 

            "Look, there's Rosaline!" Benvolio pointed out. "°Without doubt, she is the most beautiful out of all the girls present, and there's quite a lot of beauties tonight." 

            The spotlight fell on Erika, as Rosaline, and the deep crimson dress set off her figure. Her dark violet hair was gathered up into a bunch of curls at the top of her head and she indeed looked striking and stood out from the rest of the people. Walking to the three of them, she exclaimed, "Romeo, what are you doing here?" 

            "Shh!" Romeo said. "°Don't say my name out loud." 

            "You have some nerve, showing your face in your enemy's great ball," Rosaline scolded, laughingly. She flicked out a matching scarlet fan and fanned spread it out elegantly. "Well, since you're here, you'll dance with me, won't you?" 

            "As you please, my lady," Syaoran replied to Erika, with a flourishing bow, as he held out his hand. 

            _Wow, this is different from any rehearsal,_ Erika thought. _I always had to half drag him to get him to dance with me. But, right now, something's different._ She felt light-headed as she danced a waltz, led by Syaoran's strong arms. Then, the orchestra quieted only to the strings playing a slower, dreamier tune. 

            On the other side of the ballroom, Sakura slowly entered the stage. Everyone's head turned towards her direction. As she stepped into the light, her chiffon dress rustled. The pale blue of the dress stood out from the rest of the colors on the stage, and the sequin trimmings glittered, like stars twinkling; the lace decorated the hems of her dress like silvery, frosty ice. The round neckline of the dress revealed a, crystal stone, which glowed brightly like the deep blue stone of her ring. Even people sitting in the audience could see those gems since they were so dazzling. Feeling everyone's eyes on her, Sakura gulped, keeping her chin level. 

            Feeling a trifle annoyed, Erika stared at Sakura. Rosaline was supposed to stand out the most, not Juliet. Yet, her crimson dress, as beautiful as it was, was overshadowed by the bright ice blue dress that Sakura wore. Nobody could hide Tomoyo's dressmaking skills. But there was more to it than that. The dress brought out the soft feature's in Sakura's face, making her eyes seem like two verdant gems, her skin smooth and pale, and her expression serene and calm. She felt Syaoran stare at Sakura as if time had stopped and nothing else existed in the world. Of course, that was a part of the production, but still... 

            Syaoran continued to stare at Sakura, who conversed with Lord and Lady Capulet, then to Eron, playing Count Paris, and looking just the part of a wealthy count. If anyone matched the medieval style setting of Verona, it was Eron, down to his dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. 

Gritting her teeth, Erika scolded herself, _I don't have to feel so annoyed. It's part of the script. Romeo is supposed to stare at Juliet, as if nothing in the world matters at all. Yet, yet why does Syaoran have to stare at Sakura with those kind of eyes_? Erika shook her head and focused back onto the play. She didn't even realize that she had switched partners and now she was dancing with Tybalt, Aki. He looked completely at ease, also. 

From the other side of the stage, Juliet, who was now standing alone, looked around carefully, before grabbing a pastry from the long banquet table set with food, then ducking underneath the table and crawling under it to the other side of the stage. The audience stifled giggles. They had expected Juliet to be characterized as sweet, naïve, and ladylike. A wild tomboy Juliet had been little expected. 

Through the crowds of people, dancing in bright-colored ball rooms dresses, Syaoran made his way across the stage, to the other end of the banquet table, where Sakura emerged, a moment later, with the pastry in her mouth. 

Kindly, Syaoran offered her a hand. With a horrified look on her face, Sakura dropped the pastry from her mouth, and stood up, brushing her skirt into place. 

"I—I dropped something on the ground, so I was looking for it," Sakura stammered. 

"When I was younger I used to just show my face at social occasions, then slip away in the middle of the festivity," Syaoran said with a hooked smile. 

"Really? I used to do that too!" Sakura exclaimed. "One time, it was pouring outside, yet I had so much fun, away from the crowds of people. Of course, I got into trouble when I returned home, in my soaking wet ball gown. But, it was worth it." 

"So, were you trying to escape the ball right now?" Syaoran asked. "I'm sorry I blocked your escape route." 

"No, it's fine," Sakura said, quickly. 

Staring out at the assortment of people dancing, Syaoran stated, "People enjoy grand balls and social gatherings. They savor the elegance, feeling special, and having everyone look upon them." 

Sakura, who had been staring at her feet stared up at Syaoran. A mistake, she told herself. Of course, it was a part of the script to look intently at Romeo, but the last time she looked in his eyes, she had forgotten her lines completely. The rest of the stage dimmed, and the spotlight fell on the two of them. "I don't," she said. 

With curiosity, Syaoran turned to face her. "Why?" 

"I don't like the trapped, stifling feeling," Sakura continued. "When I'm in grand occasions like this, I feel like a prettily dressed marionette, that has to smile, be courteous, and lady-like even to people that I despise." 

"Like a puppet that has to live up to everyone expectations, with no voice of my own, no freedom, no liberty," Syaoran trailed off.   

Eagerly, Sakura asked, "You know that feeling also?" 

"Of course I do," Syaoran replied, softly. "Of course I do. Nobody knows it better than me." 

"I've never seen you before. Is it because you dislike social occasions?" 

"Yes. I attend very few of them." 

"°Funny. Verona must be a very small place to be able to meet someone who related with my thoughts like you do," Sakura commented. 

"I was thinking, funny, Verona must be a very wide place, to imagine that I've never met you in all the years of my life," Syaoran said. 

They laughed together. 

Holding out a hand elegantly, Syaoran asked, "Instead of trying to escape, do you want to dance instead?" 

The orchestra began another waltz. Sakura found herself in Syaoran's arms, their feet moving with the rhythm of the beautiful music. Everything seemed to freeze around them, and it seemed as if the world was turning just for the two of them. 

"You dance like you have wings on your feet," Syaoran said. 

"Hmm?" Sakura stared up at Syaoran. Was that a part of the script? She couldn't think at that moment, however. She hoped that Syaoran didn't notice how her hands were sweating. Or were his hands wet as well? It didn't matter. Because the person dancing in front of her was not Syaoran, but Romeo Montague, her archrival, and she was Juliet Capulet, falling in love for the first time. 

The spotlight switched to another corner of the stage, where Lord Capulet stood, conversing with his guests. Aki pushed his way through the guests and tapped Lord Capulet. 

Turning around, Lord Capulet asked, "What is it, Tybalt?" 

Bowing, Tybalt replied, "I have been informed that Montagues are attending this ball at this moment. And that young man over there, dancing with my cousin Juliet happens to be the only son of Lord Montague." 

All the Capulets looked up in anger, reaching for the swords, including Tybalt. 

"No, don't cause any havoc in this ball," Lord Capulet consoled. "The Montagues haven't caused any problem yet, and I see no reason for the festive mood to be ruined because of our house feud." 

"But—" Tybalt was cut off. 

"Just keep alert and watch him," Lord Capulet said. 

Focusing back on the dancing Romeo and Juliet, Syaoran asked, "What's your name?" 

"My name?" Sakura repeated. "°What's yours?" 

"My name is Ro—"

"Juliet!!! Oh Juliet!" the Nurse called. "Your mother wants to have a word with you." 

"Oh," Sakura groaned, dropping Syaoran's hand. "I'm sorry. I better go." 

"JULIET!!!" the Nurse called again. 

            Gathering up her skirt, Sakura briskly headed to Juliet's impatient nurse. 

            "Wait! My name is Romeo!" Syaoran shouted. "Romeo Montague!" 

            Turning around Sakura stared with an expression of horror, which baffled Romeo. With a pained look in her brilliant emerald eyes, she turned around. Then, she drifted into the crowd, out of his sight. 

            Mercutio walked up to Romeo. "Do you know who you just danced with?" 

            "Tell me, Mercutio, who is she?" Syaoran asked dreamily, still gazing at the place she had disappeared into. 

            "Her name is Juliet," Mercutio replied. 

            "Juliet... yes, I heard someone calling her by that name," Romeo said. 

            "Juliet Capulet. The only child of Lord Capulet," Mercutio finished off. 

            Turning pale, Syaoran turned around to face his friend. 

Takashi had a serious expression on his face, as he acted Mercutio's part. "You were dancing with the daughter of your family's greatest enemy. Indeed, you made Rosaline mad enough, that she left in the middle of the ball. Benvolio had to escort her back to the palace." 

Yet, Romeo was deaf to Mercutio's ranting about how Rosaline was in a bad temper. Absentmindedly, Syaoran commented, "Yes. Verona must be a very small place after all. This isn't my first time meeting her. She was the very one who stole the Five Force Treasure. She was Juliet Capulet. She was my obstacle, my enemy." 

            "However, it was too late. Romeo, despite the odds, that strange girl he had met at the Capulet ball had captivated his heart to the point that was too far to turn back," Miho said. 

            The next scene switched to the ever so famous balcony scene. All the lights on the stage had been dimmed to a dreamy night tone, and the background glittered with what seemed like real stars, special little light bulbs attached by Kai. Sakura walked onto the balcony and leaned against the railing, staring wistfully up at the sky in her soliloquy. Her snow-white gown rustled, and her golden brown hair framed her face. Mist floated over the stage. She seemed like a glowing angel perched on the balcony as she mused over why her only love sprung from her only hate, and why Romeo had to be a Montague. 

            Then, aware that someone was listening to her, Sakura asked abruptly, "Who's there?" 

            Syaoran stepped out of the shadows, his chestnut brown hair tousled, and his eyes blazing with sincerity. A gust of crimson rose petals blew over the stage, filling the auditorium with the sweet aroma of a summer night garden (also thanks to Kai.) 

            Staring intently at the stage, Touya pondered, _Are they acting? It seems too sincere to be acting. It's one thing to say words with emotion, and another to look like you have the emotion. I know that. Did anything happen while I was away_? He mentally smacked himself on the head. Of course something happened. He'd been away for months. Anything could have happened. He reverted his attention back onto the stage. 

             "You are my enemy, Romeo Montague," Sakura said bitterly. 

            Syaoran replied, "I admit, I am a Montague, the sworn enemy of Capulets. Truthfully, I would never have approached you if I knew you were a Capulet. The very Capulet that I fought only a few nights ago in the Ancient Forests of Verona." 

"Yet, you did," Sakura said, softly. "You did approach me. And I thought I finally found someone to understand me." 

"I thought so, too. Tell me, Juliet, am I truly your enemy?" Syaoran asked with an urgency in his voice. 

"You're a Montague," Sakura stated firmly. 

"Does that really make a difference?" Syaoran questioned, craning his neck to stare up at Sakura from beneath the balcony. 

"A Montague and a Capulet can never be friends," Sakura replied. 

"Can't you for a moment see me not as a Montague, but just as a person in love with a girl?"° 

Sakura's said in a pained voice, "We two victims are caught in the middle of a bloody family feud that dated back to generations before." 

"So, do you want to accept that whatever we personally desire, feel, or hope for is all in vain? Are we only helpless puppets of Fate?" Syaoran demanded. 

"Life isn't always fair," Sakura replied softly. "And Fate isn't often merciful." 

"Well, I won't accept it," Syaoran retorted. "I'll change Fate. Just reply, do you think me as your enemy?" 

At that moment, they heard footsteps heading that way.   

Gasping, Sakura warned, "Hurry and leave, Romeo. You're on Capulet grounds, and if you're caught, my father can very well take your life." 

            "I won't leave until you reply my questioned," Syaoran replied obstinately. 

            With glistening eyes, she said, "Romeo, don't you know I don't see you as anything other than the good person you are inside? Names don't make a difference as to who you are. True, to the Capulets, you are an enemy. But for me, you are my savior. I was lost and you found me." 

            Smiling, Syaoran said, "You know, I lied a little while ago. Even if I knew you were the only daughter of Capulet, I still would have approached you. Because, you are one of those rare stars which shine in the night sky, ever so constantly, to guide one meager soul to happiness." 

            "I lied also." Sakura stared up at the sky, leaning her chin on her hand, over the baloney railing. "Life is fair, after all." She smiled widely. "Fate let me meet you." 

            The footsteps became louder. 

            "Hurry, you better run away through the back gate," Sakura urged. 

            Nodding, Syaoran began running towards the wall. 

            "Wait, Romeo! When will I meet you again?" Sakura called. 

            "Soon enough," Syaoran replied, grinning. "Though any wait will seem like eternity for me." 

            "Stay safe, Romeo!" Sakura said, before Syaoran disappeared over the walls. 

            "Feel my heart pounding," Chiharu sighed, as she leaned her head through the backstage curtains to watch the scene come to a close. This was nothing like the rehearsals. Rehearsals hadn't made her hold her breath like this, with a strong anticipation in her stomach. Though she knew the whole script inside out, it was as if she was seeing it for the first time. 

            Sniffling, Rika dabbed her eyes. 

            "Rika-chan! This is not even the sad part yet!" Chiharu scolded. 

            "I know, but it's just so beautiful," Rika said. "Two lovers forbidden to love each other because of Fate..." 

            "Humph. How come Li-kun's getting more applause than me?" Aki grumbled as the curtains closed, ending Part 1 of _Star-Crossed._

            "Part One of Star-Crossed has ended. There will now be a fifteen minute intermission," Miho announced. "°Drinks and snacks are being sold outside the theater, at stands organized by Seijou Junior High Students. Bathrooms are located in the main building, and also at the upper left hand wing. A donation box for the Children's Hospital is set up at the back of the auditorium, and Seijou Junior High would be gratified for any donators to help the hospital. Please be back in your seats in fifteen minutes, when the doors will close." 

            Everyone let out a feisty applause, before rising, and talking to each other with excitement, expressing their eagerness to watch the second half of the production. 

            Meanwhile, backstage, all the students were hustling to set up the backdrop and props for the next scene, change into new costumes, and check up with different coordinators of the production, such as the lighting crew and setting crew because Part Two would have even more special effects. 

            "You did great in Part 1," Tomoyo said, as she carefully wiped off the beads of perspiration that had formed on Sakura's forehead. 

            Sakura was yet in a daze after the hectic first half. She was grateful for the quiet private dressing room. Shaking her head, Sakura said, "I almost forgot my lines, so Syaoran covered up for me in Act 2." 

            "Nobody noticed," Tomoyo reassured. 

            Now that she had a moment to catch her breath and drink a cool bottle of mineral water, Sakura's head felt clearer. She had been so intent on focusing on her role as Juliet, she had forgotten all other pressing matters. She frowned. "Now that I think of it, do you know how Syaoran's prop sword was replaced with a real one?" 

            "It was?" Tomoyo asked, surprised. "No wonder your practice sword broke." 

            "Not only that, but the prop Ring of Verona, was replaced with the star-sapphire ring," Sakura stated. "It's Syaoran's, and I don't know how it ended up replacing the fake one that we have been using up till now during rehearsals. In fact, I don't see how it left Syaoran in the first place. He always wears it in a silver chain around his neck." She stared at her ring finger, and then frowned. The blue sapphire ring was gone. Her hand flew to her neck. So was the diamond necklace. She didn't recall taking it off. Something smelled very fishy. Bolting up from her chair, Sakura ran out of the dressing room, towards the other side of the stage. Puzzled, Tomoyo followed. 

            Without bothering to knock, Sakura burst into Syaoran's dressing room. She blinked. Syaoran was in the process of taking off his shirt. 

            "Gah! Don't you know how to knock?" Syaoran grumbled, pulling his shirt back on hastily. 

            But it wasn't before she saw a long white scar down his back. She hadn't noticed it before. Even when they went to the beach back in Kusakou for the Best Couple Contest, he had always been in water, or turning his back away from her. And when they were living together, he always seemed touchy about being caught without his shirt on. Now she knew why. That scar was the remains of protecting her from the dark force, the Whip, months ago. When the Whip lashed down on her, he had covered her with his body, resulting in being whipped senseless. She big her lip; she never knew. Why hadn't he told her? She could have gotten rid of that scar with the Heal card. 

"So, what was so urgent that you had to come bursting into my dressing room?" Syaoran questioned. 

 "You know that sword you were using in the Act 2, when you were fighting against me," Sakura began. 

            "Yeah?" Syaoran was still rather annoyed by being walked in while dressing. 

            "Did you recognize it?" 

            "I guess it felt familiar," Syaoran replied. 

            "Was it your father's old practice sword, the one Meirin brought to replace your other one?" Sakura asked. 

            "No... It felt even more familiar than that in my hand... Like the Li Clan Sword... The Five Force Sword. Yes! That's it! It was the Five Force Sword!" Then Syaoran paused. It didn't make sense. His hand went to his neck, fingering a silver chain. It was a familiar gesture that Sakura often observed when Syaoran was thinking. Except, the sapphire ring was supposed to hanging from there, but it wasn't. It was gone like her diamond necklace. 

            "You know for the past months, I was dreading this opening night," Sakura commented. 

            "Why?" Kero-chan asked, popping out of Tomoyo's bag. Tomoyo was holding up her private camcorder to record the conversation. 

            "Because, I felt like something would just _happen._ It's too big of an occasion to pass by so easily. I felt relieved that the Phantom was capture before this final night. So far, this production is running surprisingly smoothly, but I can't get rid of this uneasy feeling," Sakura said. "°Since nothing big happened so far, I can't help being wary of the second half." 

            Nodding, Syaoran said, "I know what you mean. Especially since there is a strange power in this auditorium right now. Different from anything I've felt before. It kind of feels like one of the Five Force Treasures..." 

            "But it the feelings is amplified many times more," Sakura finished off. "This strange aura overpowers all other auras. Syaoran's, mine, the Dark Ones', even Clow Reed's. Eriol and my father are both in the auditorium right now, so a considerable amount of force is gathered here right now." 

            Uneasily, Kero-chan said, "I've been enjoying the play until now, but since you point out all these things, it's making me feel nervous." 

            "Hmm... Kai-kun's motto is that everything always has a reason," Sakura pointed out. Then she frowned... Mizuki Kai! Kaitou Magician was the only person who could steal things off people without being noticed, including a sword, which was supposed to be in another country, guarded by the most powerful family in Asia. 

            "I'm touched that you brought me a drink, Meirin-chan!" Kai stated. He drank down the ice tea that Meirin had brought to the lighting room in one gulp. 

            _He must have been really thirsty._ Meirin grinned. It wasn't often that she got to see Kai with his sleeves rolled up and hair astray because it was soaked with sweat. _It mustn't be easy to manage the whole lighting room all by himself for such a large scale production as this. And I'm pretty impressed._ Then scowling, she stated, "The reason I brought you the drink is because Sakura-chan says she wants to have a word with you. So go to the right wing, backstage." 

            "Oh. You didn't come all the way up to the lighting room, just for the sake of checking up on me after all," Kai sighed, pretending to be disappointed. "Anyway, there's only ten minutes left. I don't have time to go down." 

            "You come down this moment!" Syaoran's voice was projected through the intercom in the lighting room. Syaoran used a walkie-talkie lent by Tomoyo. 

            "No," Kai replied flatly into the wireless mike he adjusted in front of his mouth. 

            "Fine, then just answer our questions," Syaoran said. "First of all, how did you steal the Li Clan Five Force Sword from Hong Kong?" 

            "Who said I stole it?" Kai demanded. "I told you I'm over with my stealing days!" 

            "Fine, how did you _borrow _it?" Syaoran corrected. "I know you didn't leave Japan during the past two weeks." 

            "Okay, okay. I admit. I sent my parrot. The sword is replaced with a replica right now, and I'm going to slip back the real one after the production is over, so they won't notice it's gone," Kai said. 

            "Why did you steal it?" Sakura asked through the walkie-talkie. 

            "Ahem. I _borrowed_ it for my own purposed, and I will return it," Kai replied. 

            "I suppose you have a reason why you stole the Ring and Necklace from us, also," Syaoran questioned bluntly. 

            "Yes, I do," Kai replied in a bored tone. 

            "Mizuki Kai, I just one to ask you one more time, what was your true motive for coming to Tomoeda?" Sakura asked. 

"I'm sorry if you guys don't realize it, but I was once your enemy. You can't expect me to confide to you everything. Just concentrate on your roles in the production. You guys are doing great, so keep it up. And I'll do my part." Then, Kai cut off the intercom connections. 

            Glaring at Kai, Meirin asked, "What are you up to now?" 

            Grinning lopsided, Kai replied, "You don't think I joined this production just for the sake of it do you?"   

            Taking a swig of his water bottle, Syaoran fumed, "That Kai is so exasperating. I knew he's up to something." 

            "I'm sure he knows what he's doing," Sakura said. "Besides, I trust him. I'm sure he won't do anything stupid." 

            "I think we better watch out for the last act," Syaoran stated. "That's when all the Five Treasures of Verona is supposed appear. And we better watch out for the Mirror the most. If I know Kai, he will have replaced the regular mirror with the Mirror of Truth. And you remember what happened last time we looked into that Mirror." 

            Nodding, Sakura said, "I'll be careful." 

            "Whatever happens, let's not panic," Syaoran said. "'Cause we have to pass through this production safely." 

            "Humph. Anticipating the worst," Kero-chan said. "There is a possibility that you two might be overreacting."  

            Yet all of them knew that such chances were slim. 

****** 

            "What are you glowering for?" Erika asked, taking a seat beside her twin. "Aren't things coming along nicely?" 

            "Why did you tell her that?" Eron asked, his golden-flecked hazel eyes incomprehensible. 

            "Tell who what?" Erika asked, blinking her round eyes. 

            "That innocent look doesn't work on me," Eron said cuttingly. 

            "It just slipped," Erika stated. "I didn't intend on telling Sakura, but I let the bet between you and Syaoran slip while I was talking to her. Why, do you have a problem with that?" 

            "I wanted to win her fairly," Eron said, softly. 

            Scowling, Erika retorted, "You know very well that you have no chance with her if you use a gentleman's method. You know you stand no chance against Syaoran." 

            "Don't I?" Eron asked, coolly. 

            "I don't see why you anguish over Sakura. You have plenty of girls to pick from with your popularity. And yet, you have your eyes only on one girl." 

            "In that aspect, you and I are different, Erika," Eron replied. "You've always jumped from one guy to another, as you please, never serious about any of them." 

            "Better than tying myself to one person," Erika stated. She tossed back her glossy wavy hair. She should be feeling beautiful and in the spotlight because she was Rosaline. All the girls had wanted to be Rosaline, including Sakura. Yet, the reason she wasn't feeling smug tonight was because Sakura was Juliet, and _Sakura_ was in the spotlight. "Why did you have two movie tickets in your desk, a few days ago?" 

            "Why did you rip them up?" Eron asked in response. 

            Biting her lips, Erika stood up. "There's no point in talking to you when you're like this. I hope you fixed up the Dark Force properly." 

            "What do you take me for?" Eron questioned as if offended, as he fingered the gleaming pigeon's blood ruby stud in his left ear. 

            Instinctively, Erika reached up the identical stud, which was pierced into a second hole in her ear, above her regular set of earrings. The ruby earrings. The last of Great Ones' Five Force Treasure. 

**_Wish-chan_**: Apologies for taking the longest time ever to post up a chapter. Part of the reason I took so long is because I had to completely rewrite this chapter. Part of the reason is as usual, I am really really busy with school, because I am an overachiever. Hehe... Finally the long anticipated Star-Crossed~ This is a very hectic chapter and many things might be confusing. The next chapter would sum up the musical. Hehe... And answer many of the questions. This is kinda like the two part Camp Trip chapter, I guess. Oh, I pondered over how to write the production, so basically, I included some dialogue and summary. Mind you, I'm not writing out the whole musical, so you guys can imagine there are more scenes and dialogues in between, as well as songs inserted in proper places (after all, it is a musical, but I'm not yet ready to write out song lyrics ^^). Hehe... More shall be explained after I get out the next chapter, which I hope will take much less time. 

Visit my website at www.geocities.com/wishluv and e-mails ever so cherished at hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com. Thank you to all those who e-mailed me, encouraging me to write on. They kept me going, and here I am, four months later. And HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!!! (4/1) Sorry I couldn't have a special chapter out for her b-day... Hehe~ Maybe for Syaoran's... 


	53. Chapter 41: Star Crossed, Part I

***Chapter 41: Star-Crossed***

* * *

  


**_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_**

**_A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life._**

_-- Romeo and Juliet, William Shakespeare_

* * *

**Cast of Characters**

Narrator..._ Miho Tanaka_

Romeo Montague... _Syaoran Li_

Juliet Capulet... _Sakura Kinomoto_

Count Paris... _Eron Chang_

Rosaline... _Erika Chang_

Mercutio... _Takashi Yamazaki_

Tybalt Capulet... _Aki Akagi_

Lady Capulet... _Chiharu Mihara_

Lady Montague... _Rika Sasaki(???)_

***

_(Other important characters)_

Lord Capulet

Lord Montague

Benvolio

Nurse

Prince Escales

***

Producer... _Tomoyo Daidouji_

Head of the Lighting and Technians Department... _Kai Mizuki_

* * *

******   
  
"It's pretty amazing how they could manage such a large scale musical," Yukito commented, as they took their seat after intermission. "Say, you're surprised by your sister, right?" 

"Yeah, I guess Sakura did give me a surprise. That little monster not telling me anything about it," Touya grumbled. "We never did anything this advanced when we were their age. Everyone's so on top of things." The house lights dimmed once more as the intermission ended. 

"It's really evident how much work all the students put into this production," Yukito stated. 

"Eriol, doesn't 'Romeo and Juliet' have a kissing scene?" Nakuru asked. 

"I believe it does," Eriol replied, smiling as he took a furtive sideways glance and Touya.   
  
In return, Touya glared at Nakuru. 

"Shhh…" the people around them shushed as the orchestra began playing the theme piece as the second half of the musical started.   
  


"Due to their parents' undying hatred towards each other's families, Romeo and Juliet were forced to meet in secret, and were always in danger of being discovered," Miho narrated as Part Two of _Star-Crossed_ unfolded. "Yet, the precious time spent together were the best moments of Romeo and Juliet's lives, as they realized how much they missed out until then; they had not truly lived until they met each other."   
  


"I wonder how much longer we have to meet each other in secret," Sakura pondered, as she weaved in and out of trees in the Old Forest. Each tree was hand painted by the art class students onto wooden boards crafted and sanded by the carpentry class. Clusters of tiny pale yellow flowers were fastened to the crown of her head. Her pale green dress with darker green accents, another one of Tomoyo's designs, fluttered in the slight breeze created by the wind machine, a special invention of Kai's. (The machine was guaranteed to make cloaks fan out dramatically, instead of tangling with feet.) She turned to Syaoran aka Romeo. "Funny how far we've come; thinking about it, this is where we first met, when we were looking for the lost Ring." 

"Yes, and you tripped over your own feet at that time, Capulet," Syaoran replied, with a hidden grin. He couldn't help blurting out that extra side comment. 

"Hoe?" _Grr….Syaoran has his mind up to ruin this production, adding in extra, unnecessary lines not in the script!_ Just stopping herself from glaring at Syaoran in time, Sakura asserted with an equally mischievous smile, "And you lost to a mere girl, Montague." 

"Yes, I admit," Syaoran said. "I lost my heart to a clumsy, wild, stubborn girl." 

_ He wasn't supposed to add those adjectives, either! Clumsy, wild, stubborn_… Sakura lost the actual meaning of Syaoran's reply, fuming about this. S_trange; seems as if I heard someone say something similar before… _Shaking her head, she scolded herself. Concentrate on the play! _Yet, yet, it doesn't feel like we're acting. All the words I say seem to come so naturally, it's almost scary._

Dutifully returning to the script, as if reading Sakura's warning expression Syaoran said, "You know, did you ever think, that it might be best to end things at this point. If we look at things straightly, we secretly know it is true that we don't have that much possibility of surviving long in this lifestyle." 

"I'm not really afraid, though," Sakura said dreamily. "I can face anything." 

"But maybe, we are not meant to be. Look at us, always meeting in hidden places, in secret. How long can we keep this up? Maybe if we run off to a far off land, where we can start anew…" 

"To a place where no enmity exists, where we won't have to face each other's hostile families?" Sakura sighed, "How wonderful that would be." 

"Are you telling me that you're willing to leave behind your sheltered childhood, your loving mother, father, family, and all that you have known up till now and face an unknown, strange, and maybe dangerous world?" Syaoran asked curiously, almost mockingly, yet at the same time respectful of her determination. 

"You know, maybe I'm foolish, but I'm a bit of an optimist. I believe that eventually everything will turn out all right," Sakura declared. "Yes, as long as I'm with you, it'll be all right, wherever we are, even if its half way across the world," Sakura said with resolution. "I wouldn't mind leaving behind my family, friends, and home, if we can be together." 

"No," Syaoran replied with effort. "No, that's not possible. Despite how much I would like to evade all the problems and live my own, carefree life, running away from our problems isn't going to solve anything. It'll only increase the enmity between our two families." 

Heaving a sigh, Sakura said, "Though I love my parents, I sometimes wish that I was never born into the Capulet household. There is no fault in still wishing, is there?" 

"Of course not." With an encouraging smile, Syaoran said, I would do anything for you to grant your wishes. If this society makes you unhappy, I would take you off to a far away land, where we will never have to face criticism and disapproval. Or I would give up my name and family and bow down to your father to beg for approval." 

Chuckling slightly at the last sentence, Sakura chided, "Don't do that!" 

"Or, I can just continue to stay by your side, and come to your summons at any moment. I'll wait till the end of time for your bidding." 

Sakura was surprised at the sincerity of Syaoran's tone; in ways, it didn't sound like him at all, but like a completely different person. Yet, when she looked up, it was Syaoran looking straight back at her, saying those words. 

With a distant, slightly choked voice, Sakura said, "Well, I better go back home now. My nurse will frantically be searching for me." 

"When do you think will be the next time we meet?" Syaoran asked rather solemnly. 

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it may not be for a long, long time." Then Sakura added, "But I hope it will be soon!" 

"Me too…" 

Sakura tilted her head. "Well, aren't you saying good-bye?" 

With a crooked grin, Syaoran replied, "I won't say good-bye. Good-byes are only for people who will never see each other again. We shall meet again." 

Sakura stated, "Remember when we first met? You promised me that you will take the last Treasure of Verona! So do take it from me someday!" Sakura stated, with a slight laugh. "Who cares about old family feuds and who has most power? Let us throw all five treasures into the ocean, together, so that in the future, no one will have to fight over them." 

After showing a lingering smile on his face to Juliet, Romeo turned around and walked away, letting the reassuring smile drop, revealing the tension that such happy days were limited.   
  


Syaoran stared at the velvet curtains closing and the stage darkened as he slipped his hand into his pocket, fingering a smooth satin ribbon. His forehead was soaked with perspiration. 

"Hey, Li-kun, get off the stage! We're doing a scene change here!" one of his classmates in charge of scenery hissed. "Next scenes going to have the most special effects, and it'll be difficult to manage to pull it off perfectly." 

Without a word, Syaoran walked off the stage. 

"Gee, that attitude," the student grumbled. 

"C'mon, give Li-kun a break. Think how much pressure he has right now. He's probably zoned up 'cause of the play," another classmate said.   
  


"Oh my gosh! Did you see Li-kun's smile? I never saw him smile like that before!" the girls in the audience swooned giddily in between scene change. 

"I know! I felt my heart drop to my stomach!" 

"Kinomoto-san is soooo lucky, I swear! I would do anything to be Juliet!" 

"I don't know. I don't think I would. I won't be able to pull off the acting so flawlessly; I'd probably giggle in the middle if I saw Li-kun look at me so passionately," a classmate contemplated. 

"I would faint," another girl asserted. "Ugh, but why do I have a dreadful feeling something horrible is going to happen? I can't stand anything happening to my Romeo!" 

Then, the orchestra boomed out a dramatic, fast-paced tune, which sent shivers down everyone's back. People immediately hushed.   
  


Next was the Tybalt and Romeo confrontation, which was very animated and dynamic, probably the hardest scene to coordinate in the whole production; the Capulets and Montagues encountered their biggest fight yet in this scene. Tybalt and Mercutio were engaged in a vigorous swordfight as Romeo entered the stage, shortly after parting with Juliet. To his horror, he found his best friend engaged in a violent duel with his love's favorite cousin. Desperately, Romeo tried to appease both sides, desiring no enmity between the family of his loved one and his own. 

"Please, let us stop this useless fighting," Syaoran implored to Tybalt, recalling Juliet's love of peace. "Why can't we get along peacefully and be friends? Why do we have to breed in fury, hate, and spite?" 

"Get out of the way, Romeo!" Mercutio calling, lunging to Tybalt. 

"You're a coward, aren't you Romeo Montague? Letting your friend who is not even a Montague do the dirty fighting. Oh yes, I saw you at the Capulet grand ball last time, though I let your return unharmed. Such a thing would never happen again. Were you spying on our family then?" Tybalt returned. 

"No! You're wrong Tybalt; I have no enmity against your family. I desire no more hatred between us!" Syaoran stated, dodging Tybalt's wild attack. 

"Fool!" Tybalt replied. 

Despite Romeo's attempts to appease the two, Tybalt spontaneous leaped forward with his sword and stabbed Mercutio, who was off guard. 

This was Takashi's favorite scene as Mercutio. Gripping the sword pierced through his rib, Takashi dropped to his knees and groaned melodramatically, "I, an innocent outsider, has been caught in between the fight of your two feuding families, and am a victim of mere foolishness! A plague on both your families!" Then, he sprawled onto the stage floor, limp and lifeless. 

"Mercutio!" Syaoran cried out. Witnessing the murder of his closest friend ignited new anger in Romeo. Syaoran deftly drew out his sword from its sheath. To his relief, it was a prop sword, not the Li Clan one. 

Aki was impressed at Takashi's theatrical dying act. Soon, it would be his turn. "You're the next one, Romeo Montague. Prepare to die, like your pathetic friend!" he asserted. He was rather taken back by the fierceness portrayed in Syaoran's eyes. As if Aki had really murdered Syaoran's best friend. 

"Never! Stupid of me to think that I can make peace with a Capulet. I swear, I will avenge for Mercutio! I will never forgive you Tybalt Capulet!" Syaoran uttered with venom, lunging towards Aki with full force, his sword held out. 

Startled, Aki, the Prince of Cats, Tybalt, blocked Romeo's attack. Something about Syaoran's presence changed the stage. During rehearsals, Syaoran always had a bored look on his face during the sword-fighting duel. Yet this time, he seemed to be in earnest. A change had come over Syaoran during this final production night.   
  


Through a special television and speakers, which amplified the sounds captured by the microphones on stage, students waiting in the backstage could watch and clearly hear what was happening on stage. Though Benvolio tried to stop him, Romeo was determined to challenge Tybalt to a duel, for avenging Mercutio's death. 

"Oh my gosh! Li-kun is scary!" the girls squealed. "In a dashing way." 

"He seems like a natural on stage," Chiharu awed. "I never thought he had such potential. I still have this image of him as the Princess in Sleeping Beauty." 

Everyone who had attended Tomoeda Elementary giggled. 

Fiddling with her deep rose dress, Sakura looked away from the television screen. Why did she continue to have this uneasy feeling in her stomach? She had to enter next scene. Syaoran looked so poised, even though he was worried about some strange force out there. Could she maintain such poise also? The past scenes were not so bad, because the acting came so naturally to her, that she was not acting, but living as Juliet. 

"Oooh! Look! Romeo stabbed Tybalt with his sword! It looks painful!" the onlookers observed as Aki sank to his knees, clutching his stomach, where crimson blood was spilling out. The audience gasped, unsure if Syaoran had really stabbed Aki—or it was just special effect. This gruesome detail was also administered carefully by Mizuki Kai, in charge of all special effects, to make things seem as realistic as possible. 

The Prince of Verona entered the stage, and seeing the death of Tybalt of the Capulets, the Prince angrily condemned Romeo; his voice boomed through the stage, "Romeo Montague shall hereafter be banished forever from Verona! Returning or contacting any citizens of Verona will result in immediate execution!" 

Everyone gasped in dismay. The dramatic sword fight and fast-paced action left the audience breathless as they awaited the next scene. 

Miho narrated, "Recklessly, Romeo had murdered Tybalt Capulet to avenge for the death of his best friend, Mercutio. In return, he had to bear the consequences and forever exiled from his homeland, Verona. This left Juliet in a torn position."   
  


"What? Cousin Tybalt is dead?" Sakura asked, in shock in the Capulet threshold. 

"Murdered by the hands of Romeo Montague!" the Nurse exclaimed in indignation. 

"R-romeo?" Sakura began trembling. 

"Humph. And the only son of Lord Montague is now banished from Verona. 

"Romeo… is exiled from Verona?" Sakura repeated, slowly sinking to her knees and turned to face the audience, clutching her hands to her heart. "This can't be. He could never have… Romeo never would have murdered my cousin. And if he's exiled from Verona, then, does that mean I will never see him again? Does he have to go to a far off place, where I will no longer be able to see him? It maybe selfish of me, but I can't live without him in my life."   
  


Miho continued, "Though the rest of the Capulet family believed that Juliet was grieving for the loss of her cousin, Tybalt, in reality, Juliet was terrified by the idea that she might never see Romeo again, now that he was banished from Verona."   
  


The next act unfolded in a chapel, and Juliet, with a cloak over her shoulders knelt down, praying. Looking up, Juliet pleaded to the Friar, "Friar Lawrence, please tell me, what should I do? I didn't realize it until now; I didn't realize how much I loved him until I had to loose him." 

"Forget about him, Juliet. That is the best thing to. He no longer exists now," Friar Lawrence consolidated. 

"He wouldn't have left Verona yet. He wouldn't leave without saying good-bye, would he? He would come for me, won't he?" Juliet asked pleadingly. 

"You would never know," Friar Lawrence replied heavily. 

A loud bang came on the door. 

"Excuse me my dear," Friar Lawrence said, patting Juliet's back. Cautiously, Friar Lawrence unlatched the chapel door and peeked outside. It was Romeo, a dark hood shadowing his face, trembling and beside himself. He stared blankly at the Friar. 

"I have heard your tragic news," Friar Lawrence uttered sympathetically. 

"News travels fast," Romeo replied in a lifeless voice. 

"It does." 

"I am banished forever from Verona," Syaoran said through clenched teeth. "I may never be able to come back to my homeland again. And worse, I may never be able to see Juliet. I don't care about myself, but I don't want her to be in pain. How can I ever face her after killing her cousin? How can I face her, after having sworn to peace and expressed that I had no antagonism against the Capulets?" 

"It's a coincidence. Juliet Capulet is inside the chapel right now. You may go talk to her for the last time, and explain things," Friar Lawrence said. 

For a second, Syaoran's face lighted up. Then he frowned. "No. I won't go see her. I cannot. I'd rather leave Verona, without saying good-bye to Juliet, because that way, the last image she has of me won't be my back turned away from her. I have to leave without meeting her; that will be the best. If I face her now, if she says farewell to me, I'll know everything has ended. If I leave, I will continue to live on with a last glimpse of hope." Syaoran broke off as the sound of footsteps echoed towards the chapel, signifying that the Prince's soldiers were ensuring that he would escorted safely out of Verona, as quickly as possible. 

"Well, it is your choice," Friar Lawrence said, heaving a heavy sigh. "Good luck Romeo Montague, wherever you may venture to." 

Nodding, Syaoran began to exit the chapel door again. "Please don't tell Juliet I was here." 

"As you wish." 

Turning away, Syaoran gritted his teeth and whispered with fervor to himself, "I'll return, Juliet, I promise."   
  


Sniffling, Meirin tried to keep her glassy eyes from spilling over tears. Not in front of Kai. She had remained in the lighting room because she found the view of the entire stage was the best from there; she sat silently at the back of the room, so that she wouldn't get in Kai's way. Besides, she figured that if she stayed with him and kept an eye on him, he couldn't cause any mischief. 

"Silly, crying over a little scene in a school production," Kai commented dryly, as he switched off the lights on the stage during scene change. 

Meirin hated it when Kai made her feel stupid. "Shut up and focus back on the play," she retorted. 

She didn't need to tell him. Kai, with his sleeves rolled up, and shirt soaked with perspiration was earnestly pouring all his effort into the lighting and special effects as he adjusted the switch panel with long, deft fingers. She stared at the stage, which had a soft, dismal atmosphere because of the lighting. Though she knew the whole script by heart, it was strange watch it acted out. In this scene, Sakura was to find out that she had marry Count Paris. Meirin gave a wistful sigh, realizing that she might have been on stage at this moment—but no, she wouldn't have been able to pull it off with the lucid earnestness and sincerity that Sakura had. 

"But I don't want to marry," Sakura protested, kneeling in front of Lord and Lady Capulet. 

"Juliet, please be sensible," Lady Capulet said. "Count Paris is a wonderful man. He is wealthy, has a reputable status in Verona, and besides, he loves you very much. Where can you find a better man than him, Juliet?" 

"I don't love him," Sakura replied, softly. 

"Don't be ridiculous," Lord Capulet stated roughly. "You will marry Count Paris, and that is settled. You will learn to love him through time." 

"Please, father, give me more time then to decide," Sakura pleaded. 

"You don't need more time," Lord Capulet replied, sternly. "You will marry him as soon as possible." 

"What if I _won't_ marry him?" Sakura demanded, desperately. 

"Juliet, dear, what's wrong with Count Paris? You can learn to love him easily," Lady Capulet chided. 

"But, I love someone else," Sakura whispered. 

"Ha! What madness!" Lord Capulet declared. "And who may this young man be that you fail to name? The horse groom?" 

Biting her lips, Sakura stared down at the floor. "Even worse…"   
  


Miho said, "But Juliet could not tell her parents that she loved the one who they would disapprove out of any person in Verona. Since she could not tell her parents that   
she loved the only son of their greatest enemy, she did not reply."   
  


"Enough of this!" Lord Capulet exclaimed. "You will marry Count Paris next week, and that's final. Don't think of talking back!" 

"Father! Please!" Sakura sobbed, burying her face in her hands.   
  


"I am sorry Juliet," Count Paris said to Juliet in the next scene. "It seems as if our parents are forcing us to be together." 

"No, no. It's not your fault, Count Paris," Sakura reassured. 

"It is my fault though," Count Paris replied, taking Sakura's hand. "Juliet, I love you. Can you ever return my feelings? I'm willing to wait as long as it takes you." 

Trying to avoid Eron's enigmatic gold eyes, Sakura shook her head and replied, "I'm sorry. I really am. But…" 

"It's okay," Count Paris interrupted, smiling. "I want to just continue believing that you will love me someday."   
  


"As the wedding day approached nearer, Juliet grew desperate. She turned to Friar Lawrence, her long time consultant, for advice," the narrator, Miho, continued.   
  


"Friar Lawrence, what should I do? My father wishes for me to marry Count Paris, but I already lost my heart to Romeo," Juliet stated in despair. 

Clucking, Friar Lawrence said, "I don't see what's so wrong with marrying Count Paris. Romeo is now gone from Verona. What are the chances of ever seeing him again? If he does return to his homeland, Prince Escales would definitely have him executed. Besides, what do you gain from loving one you are never meant to be? Paris is much more suitable for you, and besides, your family all supports this marriage. I advise, forget about Romeo Montague." 

"No! I can never do that!" Sakura exclaimed. She closed her eyes, then opened them again with new determination. "I don't care how difficult or how impossible it may be. I don't care if things aren't meant for us. But, I want to see Romeo one more time." Softly, she added, "He left without meeting me. He left without saying good-bye. I have to see him. I have to hear him say good-bye to me before I will ever forget him." 

"Do you truly believe your childish temperament is worth all this trouble, Juliet? Your life isn't a game; it has set courses that you are obliged to follow." 

"It is my life," Sakura replied. "And I choose to love Romeo." 

Sighing, Friar Lawrence replied, "If that is what you wish." 

"Please tell me Friar Lawrence, isn't there a way?" Sakura asked. 

"There might be a way…" Friar Lawrence trailed off. "No. No, that is impossible." 

"What? What is it, Friar?" 

Slowly, he said, "It is said in legends, that once the Five Treasures of Verona is gathered in one place at one time, it can have supernatural powers and grant one wish. But that's only a legend, and there is no guarantee that it is true." 

"Anything is possible," Sakura persisted. "It must work." 

"Besides, you don't even have the five treasures," Friar Lawrence continued. 

"The Capulets have the Ring and the Necklace," Sakura counted off. "And the Montagues have the Sword and the Earrings. Only the Mirror remains. If only I could know where to find it." 

Coughing, Friar Lawrence commented, "Actually, I do know where the Mirror is hidden." 

"Where?" Sakura asked eagerly. 

"It's somewhere inside this chapel. It has been a secret for years." 

"The last of the Five Treasures…" Sakura whispered. "Together, they have great powers. Anything is possible in life." 

"I really don't think it's a good idea," Friar Lawrence muttered. 

"Romeo promised me that he will find the last of the Great Treasures of Verona. He will come. I believe in him." 

"Well, if you have fully made up your mind, nothing that I say will dissuade you," Friar Lawrence said. "Meanwhile, I guess it is best if you pretend that you are happy with your marriage to Count Paris in a week. Meanwhile, I will try to send a messenger to Romeo to make him aware of your plans, if I can locate him, and tell him to smuggle the Sword and the Earrings from the Montague household. And on the night before your wedding, you must secretly escape and come to this chapel. Remember to bring the Ring and the Necklace. I don't know if this plan is workable at all, and what will happen. I am merely providing you a chance to meet with Romeo again. But then, afterwards, it is all up to you, Juliet." 

Clasping Friar Lawrence's hands, Sakura said, "Thank you Friar, thank you."   
  


"Consequently, much to the surprise and joy of her parents, Juliet seemed to be thrilled about her marriage to Count Paris. Yet, she was secretly planning for the escape the night before the wedding. Meanwhile, Romeo, who was in a neighboring kingdom, overheard news about the Capulets' only daughter's wedding to the wealthy and handsome Count Paris," Miho narrated. She was having a hard time not turning around to look at what was going on stage, yet she resisted, for the sake of her posture. "And finally, it was the night before the wedding."   
  


"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_! Lady Juliet is not in her room!" the Nurse screeched in the middle of the night. 

"What do you mean, Nurse?" Lady Capulet asked, sinking down into an armchair, face pale. 

"Lord Capulet," a servant came up, kneeling. "I am afraid to say, the Ring and the Necklace have disappeared. Presumably, with Lady Juliet." 

_"WHAT_!!! Find my daughter and the Treasures, _immediately_!" Lord Capulet roared. 

The curtains fell, leaving the audience breathless and tense, awaiting the final act.   


  
So far, everything had passed flawlessly. Despite everyone's worry of forgetting lines, everyone had managed fine. No dark forces had shown up, either. _Now, now is the most challenging part_, Sakura thought, as she waited in between scene change, for the last act to unfold. _And I'll have to face Syaoran again._ She hadn't seen him since the first scene of Part Two. Suddenly, she desperately wanted to see him before they had to meet each other on stage. Yet, he was now waiting for his cue on the other side of the stage. 

"This is it," Tomoyo whispered, and gave her hand an encouraging pat. 

Sakura smiled up at her friend in appreciation. There was no way she could have made it this far without Tomoyo's support. "I wonder how Meirin-chan is doing with Kai-kun up in the lighting room." She giggled. It was rather mean of Syaoran to send her up there to keep an eye on Kai-kun, so that he couldn't cause any mischief. 

"I'm sure they're both too wrapped up in the production to do anything else," Tomoyo said. 

Trying to keep an even voice, Sakura said, "Tomoyo-chan, I didn't think I will be, but I'm really nervous, after all." 

"You've done wonderful until right now." Tomoyo couldn't resist adding, "Even with all the additional made up dialogue in your scenes with Syaoran-kun." 

Sakura made a face, then turned serious again. "But not only that. I know there is a Dark Force lurking about somewhere, and it's been nerve wrecking anticipating it at any moment. I really hope it doesn't show up. But if it shows up, I hope it doesn't affect the production, because everyone worked so hard on it. I would hate to have it ruined because of me." 

"Don't worry Sakura-chan," Tomoyo reassured, adjusting the softly glowing pearls arranged in Sakura's hair. "Everything will turn out fine." 

Smiling, Sakura said, "Well, I think it's time to go on stage now. I'll do my best for you! No matter what, you must feel the most nervous right now, because this is your production. You put together this whole thing, and you're proving yourself to the audience." 

Returning the smile, Tomoyo replied, "No, it's the actors and actresses who are proving themselves. I merely have to sit back and watch tonight. I have faith in everyone; they all put so much effort into putting this together; I merely collaborated everything." 

Nodding in apprehension, Sakura stood up, as her turn approached. 

"Oh, here's the ring and the necklace," Tomoyo said, handing it to Sakura, who observed it carefully. It was the faux, prop jewels ordered for the play, not the real ones. Where had they disappeared? She could swear that Kai hadn't taken one step out of the lighting room yet.   
  


"Go to the Verona Chapel to find the Mirror?" Syaoran repeated after Friar Lawrence's messenger. Romeo was confused with the swirl of affairs. 

As Romeo entered Verona, he bumped into his cousin, Benvolio. 

"Romeo? What are you doing in Verona?" Benvolio demanded. "They'll kill you if they catch you here!" 

"I don't care!" Syaoran replied defiantly. "Well, what are you doing here, cousin, in the middle of the night?" 

"Oh, you haven't heard yet? Old Capulet's daughter seems to have disappeared, along with the Capulet's two Treasures of Verona," Benvolio related. 

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked, trying to hide his surprise. 

"Quite shocking, indeed, running away right on the night, before her wedding to Count Paris. Anyway, Uncle, Lord Montague, became worried, so he sent me to put the Montague's two Treasures safely in the vaults of the Verona Chapel to prevent any burglary." Benvolio held out a gleaming sword in a sheath, and a dark velvet pouch with contained the Earrings. As far as Syaoran could tell, the sword wasn't the Li Clan sword. 

"What a coincidence. I'm on my way to the chapel," Romeo said. "I can take the Treasures there for you, if you wish." 

Suspiciously, Benvolio questioned, "You don't plan to take them and run off somewhere, do you?" 

Laughing, Syaoran scoffed, "What do you take me for? I'm a Montague also, you know." 

Laughing in return, Benvolio handed the Treasures to Syaoran. "Well, keep safe. And don't stay in Verona too long. You don't know when you will be caught."   
  
"Don't worry," Syaoran replied. "I'll leave as soon as I finish my business."   
  


As Romeo was about to enter the chapel, he bumped into someone. To his dismay, he found that it was his nemesis, Count Paris. It took a second for Count Paris to recognize him, before he uttered, "Are you not Romeo Montague? The Romeo who was banished from Verona on account of murdering my fiancée's cousin? "   
  
Holding his chin up high, Syaoran replied, "Yes, I am." 

"You traitor! Do you realize how much you hurt my Juliet? She never got over the grief of her cousin's death!" Eron declared. Count Paris, like others was fooled about the real reason behind Juliet's grief. "And now, she has disappeared! Most likely your fault, also. I wouldn't be surprised if one of you filthy Montagues have kidnapped her. I would never forgive you, if you have hurt her." 

"Why would I hurt her when I love her?" Syaoran asked, meeting Eron's cool gold-hazel eyes. 

"A Montague has no right to love Juliet Capulet," Eron replied in a malicious tone. 

"True, a Montague has no right," Syaoran said. "Yet, don't _I_, not as a Montague but as a man, have right to love her?" 

"No, you do not, Romeo Montague." Eron smiled bitterly. "Don't you understand, you two are not meant to be? You will only succeed in making her unhappy. Accept the fact. It has been written in the stars that you two will never work out. Either way, you will lose." 

"No. You're wrong." Syaoran looked up and replied defiantly, "I will win either way. I have learned to love. I have learned what life is; Juliet has taught me to love, and nothing can take that away from me." 

"Bastard! The only one for Juliet is me!" Eron shouted, lunging at Syaroan. 

Deftly, Syaoran blocked, a little more violently than necessary. For some reason, though it was only a production, he was feeling furious at Eron. In return, Eron swept out his sword from the sheath and slashed at Syaoran, slicing the edges of his black cloak. The audience gasped at the sound of ripping cloth. Syaoran returned the next blow with his sword. The next few minutes involved a serious of intricate sword moves between the pair. Each sound of clashing metal made the audience cringe. 

"Look here, Paris, I really don't want to fight with you!" Syaroan called out haltingly, ducking a blow. 

Smoothly, Eron said, "Don't you realize how much more I can give her? I have wealth, acknowledgement from her parents, status, and capability to giver her everything she will ever desire. Meanwhile, you, Romeo Montague, are an exile, the son of her parent's deepest enemies, and can bring her only misery. Tell me, what can you offer her?" 

Staring back rueful amber eyes, Syaoran replied quietly, ceasing his attack, "Only my undying devotion, body and soul. Is that too little? But can't people still be happy, just having love?" 

"No, it's not enough," Eron asserted, his temper at an end, and slashed down brutally with his sword. 

G_reat, now I have to pretend to be stabbed, _Syaoran contemplated. _How humiliating. If this were real life, I would never let Eron stab me. Never. I will never lose to Eron._

The audiences gasped as the Count Paris' sword sunk into Romeo's side. Footsteps were heard. 

For a second, Count Paris stared at Romeo, crouching on the ground, clutching his side, while staring at him with wildly angry eyes. Then, he sheathed the bloodied and stumbled back. 

Footsteps came from the background, and Count Paris fled into the chapel. 

Friar Lawrence came, panting and bent over Romeo. "Romeo! What has happened?" 

Moaning, Syaoran leaned on the hilt of his sword and stood up. In a strained voice, he replied, "I'm fine, Friar Lawrence, it's merely a scratch." 

Shaking his head, the Friar said, "Really, I'm uneasy about this all. Are you certain that you will be okay?" 

Pushing away the concern, Syaoran asked, "Where is the Mirror of Verona?" 

"It's somewhere in the farthest wing of the chapel," Friar Lawrence replied. There came more footsteps from outside. "Hurry, go inside. I think the Capulet men have come, in search of Juliet!" 

"Juliet! Tell me, where is Juliet!" Romeo demanded urgently. "Is she here?" 

"Hurry, there's no time for explanations. I'll stall the servants as long as possible," Friar Lawrence stated. "Hide first. They'll kill you if they find you. Now, _hurry_!" 

Nodding, Romeo ran off the stage.   
  


In another part of the chapel, Juliet awaited Romeo, having finally discovered the Mirror of Verona. Set on a round stone table covered with scarlet cloth was the Mirror, covered by a dark cloth. Beside it, she had laid the Ring and the Necklace. 

"Juliet," came a voice from behind her. 

Sakura turned around eagerly, then gasped in dismay, "Count Paris! I didn't realize that you would be here." 

"I'm sorry. You were expecting someone else, weren't you?" Eron asked, bitterly. "Well, at least I'm reassured that you are safe. You don't know how worried I was. Your whole family is frantically searching for you, Juliet." 

Hanging her head, Juliet whispered, "Count Paris, I feel as if I have to tell you this: I can not marry you. I love another person. I'm really sorry." 

"Don't be sorry," Eron replied. "I knew you didn't love me. I thought maybe you could love me, but that was only fooling myself. Yet, at the same time, you know that you can never live happily with Romeo Montague. You two are star-crossed lovers." 

"Well we'll defy fate then!" a third voice came. Syaoran entered, boldly, with no trace of his wound. His cream colored linen shirt was not rumpled at all, and his midnight blue cloak with gold trimmings not dusty. 

"We meet again," Eron said bitterly. "Too bad. I was quite sure that I killed you." 

"Move away. I have no business with you," Syaoran stated, staring only at Sakura, who looked nervous and anxious with her golden brown hair hanging loose around her face. Her emerald eyes were bright in the otherwise dim lighting of the stage. 

"Well I do," Eron replied. "In fact, I have two unfinished businesses with you. Firstly, Juliet is mine. And secondly, your life is mine also." Wildly, he brought his sword down at Syaoran in full force. With a quick strike, Syaoran lashed out his fist. Eron dropped his sword. With his other fist, Syaoran knocked Eron unconscious. Panting, he stared at Eron sprawled over the ground, his dark violet cloak fanned out. _Did I punch to hard? I hope I didn't really knock him out. Oh well. Eron is tougher than that._

Then, Syaoran turned to Sakura. "Juliet…" he trailed off, feeling his heart thump. Sakura's slim figure was set off by an ivory dress laced up the narrow waist, widening out to a sweeping skirt with trimmings of elaborate white lace in a rose petal pattern and tiny, glowing pearls. Several strands of her silky hair were braided with thin satin ivory colored ribbons woven in. Tiny pearls that matched with her dress also adorned her hair, setting off the glossy golden brown color tresses. He couldn't help smiling. Leave it to Tomoyo to be able to get some one dressed up like that in a matter of five minutes. Though he had seen Sakura wear that gown several times during dress rehearsal, it seemed that it had required some more yards of lace and trimmings overnight—only Tomoyo was capable of pulling off such a fantastic design without loosing the elegance and natural grace. Sakura looked more dazzling tonight than during dress rehearsals because the overall effect was not the same as the actual opening night, when every single detail was administered to. Of course, Sakura's outfit was highly impractical for someone to actually have run away in, but who cared? She was beautiful. 

"Did you kill Count Paris?" Sakura asked in disbelief, breaking Syaoran's train of thoughts. 

Again, she said lines that weren't part of the script. What she really meant was, '_Did you really knock him out?'_ She must have noticed that Syaoran's punch was a little too hard. 

Chuckling, Syaoran replied, "No, I just badly bruised him." He could feel Eron glaring at him, while pretending to be unconscious. 

"Umm… So…" Sakura mentally bonked herself on the head. What kind of Juliet said, "Umm… So…" when meeting Romeo after a long separation? _Forgive me Mizuki Miara-san, for completely ruining your script._ But she couldn't help having her attention diverted to a disturbing aura somewhere near her. 

Absentmindedly, Syaoran set the prop sword and earrings on the stone table, beside the other three treasures. Why was Sakura not continuing on with her lines and stammering "Umm so"? He blinked. For a brief second, there was a complete blackout in the auditorium. However, the lights were back on before the audience could even realize that there had been a blackout. The only ones who noticed a difference were Syaoran and Sakura. They realized, that in that brief second, the Five Treasures on the round table had slightly been altered. It didn't take much effort to recognize the sapphire ring, the diamond necklace, the Li Clan sword, the Mirror of Truth, and lastly, one unfamiliar piece of jewelry, the pigeon's blood ruby earrings. During the brief lights out, the fake ones had been replaced with the real one. 

At last gathered together, the Great Five Treasures radiated blazing light, reflecting a hundred times brighter off the Mirror. A shock of overwhelming aura blasted off the Five Treasures. 

Instinctively, Syaoran ducked down, dragging Sakura down with him and covering them with his cloak. 

"No matter what, don't look in that mirror!" Syaoran shouted, forgetting he was on stage. "Remember what happened last time!" (_Refer to Chapter 24)_

Completely shielded by Syaoran's cloak, Sakura gathered her thoughts. "There's a strange aura from the Mirror, isn't there?" Sakura asked. "Like a Dark Force gone wrong. I've felt it every time I came near this mirror. Except, it's much stronger this time." 

"I feel it too," Syaoran replied. 

"I have a notion, the only way to solve the mystery is to enter the Mirror," Sakura mused. "Let's go in." She struggled to stand up, then collapsed back into Syaoran's arms because he was still holding onto her. 

"You expect me to follow your plan and enter it with you, don't you?" Syaoran scowled, though Sakura could not see it because his cloak was covering half herhead. 

"Of course." Sakura chuckled to herself; she could sense that Syaoran had a scowl on his face. 

Heaving a sigh, Syaoran questioned, "And what will you do if you get trapped on in there and we get separated again?" 

"Well, I trust you will come find me," Sakura replied, her voice muffled into Syaoran's chest. 

"And how?" he demanded, slightly releasing his grip on Sakura, realizing he was choking her. 

"Remember? I gave you my good luck charm." Sakura grinned, standing up, then gazed straight into the Mirror of Truth. For a second, she was greeted by a reflection of her face and Syaoran's in the background; then she was staring into a dark corridor. 

****** 


	54. Chapter 41: Star Crossed, Part II

***Chapter 41: Star-Crossed***

* * *

****** 

"Syaoran?" Sakura called out. Hesitantly, she looked behind her, as if expecting to see the auditorium and stage on the other side of the Mirror. She heard a faint whirling sound from the end of the corridor. Squinting, she saw a silvery thread extended in the darkness. Tentatively, she followed it. Finally, she came a room which glowed a pale, eerie light. 

"Come in, little Cherry Blossom," came a thin voice from inside. 

Taking a deep breath, Sakura stepped in. Inside, there were three women, one holding a spindle in her hand, one holding a rod, and one holding a scissor. The third woman held the golden scissor to the thread, ready to cut it. Just like her dream. At first, they looked magnificent and regally beautiful. The next moment, they looked like wrinkled, bent hags. She couldn't determine their real form. 

Suddenly, she remembered Takashi's story. 'The thread represents the thread of life. In olden Greek and Roman mythology, the Fates were three goddesses who were supposed to determine human life, and cutting the thread symbolizes the ending of one's life. One was the spinner of the thread, and carried a spindle of thread, one decided how long it was to be by shaking a rod and divining the person's fate, and one wrote down the decision on a tablet and cut the thread to end the person's life. ' 

"You want to ask who we are," the woman who was spinning asked, without moving her lips. 

"We are the Fates," the woman holding the thread said. "We determine and control human life." 

"Aren't you curious what your life holds?" the last woman asked. "We can tell you. We know everything that will happen." 

For a second, Sakura was tempted; there were so many things about her future that she was curious. Clenching her hands in a tight ball, Sakura resisted the staring, blank eyes of the three Fates. "No, I do not want to know," she replied, defiantly. 

"Don't you wish to know if you will be able to conquer the Dark Ones? Don't you wish how things will work out with the Little Wolf? We can show you the ultimate powers of Fate. We control everything." 

"No, you don't," Sakura replied obstinately, pushing down her secret desire to find out if she indeed would be victorious over the Dark Ones, and if Syaoran indeed was her destined one. "I don't know about everything else, but you don't control me!" 

Shaking her head, the woman holding the golden scissor said, "That's what you want to believe Yet, it's not reality in the end. Free will does not win." 

Sakura stared back, chin up, showing no relent. 

"Well, you don't seem to be able to understand words. I hope you are more of a visual learner," the first woman said, pointing a finger at Sakura. 

It seemed as if the ground below her feet collapsed, and Sakura was falling into an endless pit. She clenched her eyes shut.   
  


When she opened them once more, she was flooded by orange light. The overwhelming scorched her skin. Slowly, she stood up, brushing dust off herself. Her throat was parched. Where was she? It didn't seem like she was in the Mirror anymore. Squinting because of the flooding brightness, she gazed into the distance. All around her was desert. In the distance, she saw triangular figures projected up into the reddish sky. Pyramids. She remembered studying about them in Ancient World History. The Egyptians were able to build the greatest structures, even unknown to modern world architects, without the aid of technology and special equipment. 

Sakura shook her head ruefully. Her history teacher would be proud that she remembered so much. After all, her father was an archeologist. Yet, the problem was, what was she doing in such a place? Where was the Seijou Junior High Theater? Where was Syaoran? She seriously hadn't thought that she would be separated from him. In the distance, she saw a cloud of dust and rumbling noises. She headed towards the sound, walking up a slope. The rumbling noise grew nearer, and sounds of men groaning and frequent harsh cracking sounds. When she came to the top of the hill, she stared down in horror. Below, hundreds, no thousands of men were pulling at ropes, moving across great solid obelisk stones, which seemed to be immovable by human power. Yet, these slaves were heaving with all their might, under the suffocating rays of the sun and the cruel whips of the overseers. Instinctively, she walked nearer. Every time a whip was brought down on the bony back of one of the slaves, she grimaced, recalling her encounter with the Whip. At that time, Syaoran had placed his body over hers to protect her. That long white scar crossing down his back was barely visible in bright light, yet something in her heart ached when she saw it. 

_CRACK_. The leather brought done to another slaves' back made Sakura cringe. Instinctively, she had walked closer to the site, until she could see the beads of sweat dripping off the backs of the men. One old man, who had tumbled out of line, fell in front of her. 

"W-water," he croaked. "Please, water." 

"I-I don't have water," Sakura replied in dismay. 

Paying no heed to her answer, the man reached out with a trembling arm which looked like leathery skin drawn across a skeleton. "Have mercy! Water!" 

"I'm sorry," Sakura whispered. Then she brightened. "Wait, actually, I think I can make water." Quickly, she drew her key out and commanded, "Key that hides the power of stars. Show your true self to me. I, Sakura command you…" 

"Is that such a good idea?" one of the Fates, who had appeared beside Sakura, asked. "It's that slave's fate to have been born as an Egyptian slave, and it is his fate to die now. You can't try to change that. Firstly, you can't change history, and secondly, you are not allowed to meddle with fatalism." 

Slowly, Sakura let go of her key, hanging from a chain around her neck, and stared at the weathered man, barely able to lift his arm up. "But I have to help him," she whispered. 

"Don't you realize that he is already half dead? You're not supposed to be visible in the past, but this man is in a hallucinating state right now, and being at the brink of death, he can make out your form. 

Slowly, the man's weak arm dropped, and he stopped moaning, his head laid on the sandy ground. No one paid any heed to him, and the overseers continued to drive the surviving slaves on, heedless of whether one person had fallen out of line. They left his corpse to gather dust and become shriveled under the heat of the harsh Egyptian sun.   


Glaring at the Fates, who seemed to have formed into one woman, Sakura said in a strained voice, "I could have saved him. You stopped me from. I would have saved him. How can in be a man's fate to be born as an animal, a slave under cruel people. How can a man's fate be to toil away under the boiling sun for endless miserable days, just to die?" 

"You're an extremely dense girl, aren't you?" the three woman, now speaking in one voice told her.   
  


Now the desert setting swirled around her surrealistically, and Sakura realized that she was in the middle of a dingy Japanese village of some sort, resembling the set of a historical samurai movie. It was definitely not modern day. She realized the uneasy, tense atmosphere and the emptiness of the unpaved streets. A little girl in a ragged kimono too large for her was picking wilted flowers. Quickly, an older boy rushed out into the street, and grabbed the girl's hand. The girl was likely to be his little sister. At that moment, an arrow from behind came and pierced through the boy's back. He didn't utter a sound, though his little sister's eyes were rounded in horror. It was sent off by a troop of Japanese warriors riding on magnificent horses, holding up arrows and blazing torches. Another sizzling arrow came, and the boy, barely able to stand, blocked his sister. Two arrows now sprouted from his back, gushing with blood. Yet the boy didn't falter until he took five more arrows. Finally, croaking, "run," to his sister, he dropped to his knees, and with another arrow, his eyes rolled back and he toppled over, lifeless. 

A sob rose in Sakura's throat and as the soldier drew another arrow to his crossbow, she instinctively tried to move towards the helpless little girl. The Fate gripped her by the arms and held her in place. "Let go of me!" Sakura shouted. "I have to save the little girl! LET GO!" 

"No, how many times do we have to tell you? You cannot fight against fate. It's the fate of the little girl, and it's inevitable. Don't think anything you can do will change it." 

"I don't care! I'm going to save her! Who cares about fate?" Even as she said this, the soldier let go of the arrow, in slow motion, which pierced through the little girl's head. She toppled over on top of her brother. The soldier's moved onto setting fire to the entire village, and in a matter of minutes, Sakura was surrounded by a blazing pyre, and houses were reduced to ashes. Occasional shrieks and groans were heard throughout the village, and the soldiers moved through, trampling and destroying everything in their path. It was one thing to read about it in books or see it in movies. It was another to see it actually happen before her own eyes. 

"It's only a village raid in some little town in the Old Empire," the Fate explained mildly. 

For some reason, that boy had reminded Sakura of her brother and the little girl of herself. Though dead, the little girl's hand was still clutched around her brother's. She couldn't see clearly, partly because of the thickening smoke from the fire. It was also partly because her eyes were blurred with tears. Sakura demanded, "Why are you showing all this to me? Why does all this have to happen?" 

"You know already why. So, do you finally submit to the divine powers of destiny?" the Fates asked. 

"Never!" Sakura exclaimed, breaking free of the Fates' grasp and began running blindly. Anything to escape from human misery and despair! 

The three Fates stared grimly at Sakura and once more the setting distorted. "You're smarted than that. You know you can't run away, Cherry Blossom." 

****** 

"What has happened?" Nakuru asked Eriol, back in the auditorium. "Sakura-chan disappeared suddenly." 

"Time has been paused magically," Eriol replied. "Only those with special powers can sense it. The rest of the people will never realize that time has stopped. 

"Who stopped the time? You didn't, did you?" Kero-chan demanded, slipping out of Tomoyo's bag. Tomoyo was frozen by a time spell. 

"No. I presume that the Dark Ones are responsible for this," Eriol replied. 

Nakuru grumbled, "Just when the production was getting most interesting." She peered at Touya, who like the rest of the audience was frozen in space. "He has special powers; why isn't he awake?" 

"Second sight is not strong enough to battle time halt," Yue replied. "Speaking of power…" He gazed at Eriol with his icy silver eyes. 

Sighing, Eriol commented, "Years and years ago, Clow Reed tried to capture the Fate and seal it into a card." 

"What happened?" Nakuru asked.   
  
"He failed," Eriol said shortly. 

"You mean, you failed to conquer the Fate, when you created the Clow Cards?" Nakusu asked, in shock. 

"You may put it that way," Eriol replied. "After all, Clow Reed and myself both believe that there is no such thing as chance. Therefore, it was impossible for Clow Reed to control Fate and make it into his card, because Fate presided over him and controlled his actions." 

"Stop talking as if you and Clow Reed are two different people," Kero-chan grumbled, secretly deeply worried. If the greatest sorcerer of his time couldn't seal the Fate, then how could Sakura… No, he must have faith. 

****** 

"Do you think that they will be able to overcome this dark force?" Erika asked Eron, who had slipped backstage and was rubbing his temple. 

"Who knows? They've surprised us a great deal so far," he replied ambiguously, after recollecting his thoughts. That bastard Syaoran had punched him to hard, and he had a throbbing headache. 

"Even so, their parents couldn't overcome the Fate," Erika replied demurely. "Nobody can." 

With a slight frown, Eron fingered his left earlobe, missing his usual ruby stud earring. 

Erika's hand flew to her right ear, realizing that her earring was also missing; she hadn't even noticed because of the chaos of the production and keeping track of the dark force. "How…" 

"Don't ask me," Eron answered shortly. "That bastard Mizuki Kai. We better keep an eye on him." 

****** 

"Sakura is crying," Syaoran murmured, clutching the green satin ribbon in his sword hand and bringing it to his lips. He stared blankly at the twisting, contorted surroundings with a faint recollection of having witnessed battlefields, floods, famines, and fires, yet numb to it all. All he cared was to find Sakura. 

There was a pounding on his head, and he had to steady himself, before blinking and finding himself in a pretty garden with the sun shining high overhead; this was a sharp contrast to the destitution he has seen previously. What was the intention of the Fate? 

Staring up at the tallest tree, Syaoran realized that a girl around sixteen or so, in a blue and white sailor uniform, was balancing herself on the highest branch. Her long violet hair waved in the breeze, and she was gently clutching a tiny bird to her chest. 

"Nadeshiko-chan! Come down this instant! You're going to fall!" young Sonomi called out from the bottom. 

Carefully setting the bird in its nest, Nadeshiko waved her hand and smiled. "I'm all right Sonomi-chan! I'm coming down!" At that moment, her foot slipped.   


Syaoran covered his eyes with his hand as he heard a shrill shriek, then a thud. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes again, then grinned lopsidedly. Nadeshiko had neatly landed on a man in his early or mid twenties, his glasses slightly lopsided, his suit rumpled, and his auburn hair tousled. Kinomoto Fujitaka Sakura had once told him that her mother first met her father when she fell out of a tree. He had seen his father view this scene last time he was trapped inside the Mirror of Truth.   


The man with glasses smiled kindly and said, "I thought an angel fell from the sky." 

Nadeshiko stared up with round emerald eyes, then a soft smile curved on her rosebud lips.   


Yet, Syaoran's attention was diverted. A little way off, behind several close set trees stood a young man with solemn azure blue eyes with his arms folded across his chest. He closed his eyes, seeming much wearier and older than his nineteen or so years.   


"Li Ryuuren, you truly are a fool," said a girl in the same sailor uniform as Nadeshiko and Sonomi, coming up from behind the young man. Her long luxurious mahogany hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. "Make things up with Nadeshiko. It's not too late you know." 

Reopening tired eyes, which seemed to have lost some of the usual fire, Ryuuren replied, "Does that matter, anyway? It's all over now. We haven't spoken since that final confrontation last against the Dark Force. I have completed my mission, and Nadeshiko will safely keep the Clow Book until the next Card Master or Mistress is chosen. She believes that I despise her and thinks I've returned to Hong Kong by now." 

"Well why haven't you gone back yet?" Mizuki Miara demanded, hands on hips. 

"Where? Do you mean home?" His old cynical, mocking smile masking over his face, Ryuuren said, "I do wonder. Why haven't I gone back yet? Why can't I leave Japan? Why am I lurking around, hoping to get one last glimpse of her? Tell me Miara, why? Why am I such a fool?" 

Her eyes cast down, Miara replied softly, "You still love her. You're lying to yourself if you think you don't love her." 

Leaning against the tree trunk, aggressively, Ryuuren replied in a cutting voice. "I love her?" Then in a cruelly suave tone, he reiterated, "Yes, that must be the reason, after all. I love her. I want to tell her that I love her. I love her so much, I'm willing to give up the silly Li honor, all I have worked for up till now, and I am even willing to give up my life for her. Though I had convinced myself that I hate and scorn her, I know deep inside that is all a lie. Maybe, I was wishing that somehow things would work out, after all, if I stay around. Yet, my leaving her is the best for her. I'll disappear from her life, leaving no trace of my existence, for I have given up my soul for her happiness." 

"Do you truly think that you can let her go? Can you leave her like this? Can you give up on your love?" 

"Fate has written separate paths for us," Ryuuren said bitterly. "From the beginning, Nadeshiko and I were on different lines." 

"What do you mean?" Miara frowned, staring at the man who she recognized as a popular new teacher new to the neighborhood, help Nadeshiko up cordially. It was the first time in ages that Miara saw that bright, appealing smile reappear from Nadeshiko's face. 

"That man, Kinomoto Fujitaka, will be Nadeshiko's future husband. He's half the reincarnation of the greatest sorcerer of his age, Clow Reed. They'll be married in a few months from now. And they're going to have two children, a son and a daugter, and live together a beautiful, blissful life with no pain and sorrow. More than anything I can promise to Nadeshiko," Ryuuren said in a far-away tone. "There, can I stand against that perfect man? No, truthfully I don't have the courage to challenge him. I'll step aside for Nadeshiko's sake." 

At first, Miara was about to retort that Ryuuren had every right to try to reconcile with Nadeshiko and fulfill his love. Yet, something in Ryuuren's face, as he gazed at Nadeshiko and the cordial, gentle teacher, made her change her mind; she had a dreadful notion that every word that Ryuuren uttered was true. Finally, she inquired, "How do you know all this?" 

"It's what Fate has revealed to me. That is how I know that I have no place in her life. So I can continue on with mine, a new life back in Hong Kong." Slowly, the hard lines in Ryuuren's face softened into a more mature, wistful look. "But I'm glad that I have seen him. The man who can make Nadeshiko the happiest. He seems to be a kind, gentle person, who will treat Nadeshiko with respect and consideration, with everything I never showed her. Now I can return to Hong Kong with reassurance in my heart, that Nadeshiko has moved on to her destined life, and I can do so to mine." 

"Strange, why do I feel all of a sudden that you have grown so much older and wiser?" Miara commented, half teasingly, half earnestly, looking up at Ryuuren's lean profile with new awe. 

Almost chuckling, Ryuuren replied, "I am wiser and older." 

At this Miara pouted. "Stupid of her to mention it; at least you haven't changed in that aspect." 

Then, in a brisk, business like manner, Ryuuren said, "There. I've finally finished all my business in Japan." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Mizuki Miara, it has been a short time I have been acquainted with you, but I'm really glad that I have met you, all of you. I'm sure you'll succeed in becoming a famous writer—that's what you want to be, right? I'll surely read your books then." He refrained from adding, 'If I am still alive.' Instead he hinted with a crooked smile, "And do give Tanaka-san a chance. He's one of the good sort." 

At this, Miara made an outrageous choking sound. 

"Good bye, Miara. Don't tell Nadeshiko you met me. Let me quietly fade away from your lives, into the old lane of memory, then into oblivion." 

With this, Ryuuren turned his back to her and walked away, his steps growing brisker, until he disappeared into nowhere. 

"Why do I have a feeling I'll never see Li Ryuuren again?" Miara murmured, quickly wiping a trickle of tear from her cheek. True to her instinct, she never saw the young man she had loved at first sight again. Yet, she never forgot the earnest blueness of his eyes, as if a tumultuous storm in the ocean had been calmed, when he gazed upon Nadeshiko's smiling face, before he left the country. The last image Miara had of him was his straight, graceful profile, walking away from her and disappearing into the mist of times gone by. She had a strange notion that Li Ryuuren was one of those rare breed of noble, strong, persistent people, who could stand up again even after falling down thousand of times.   
  


"You're of a bit of a less emotional type than the Cherry Blossom, aren't you?" the Fate asked Syaoran, as the Tomoeda neighborhood twenty-two years ago faded away. "I never saw a person who could learn about his father's broken dreams without flitting an eye." 

His lip set in a grim line, Syaoran refused to answer. He hadn't let his calm expression slip a moment, yet he wanted to scream, _'FATHER,_" though he his voice wouldn't come out. 

"Or maybe you're trying to look brave on the outside and keep all your true emotions bottled inside," the Fate continued to mock. "Either way, you seem to accept the words of Fate without a fight, obedient just like your father. Good for you. You must be a little smarter than the girl." 

_The girl. They mean Sakura. What happened in the past doesn't matter to me. All I have to do is reach Sakura_. "What did you do to her?" he demanded. 

"Nothing, impatient boy. She's the one driving herself crazy." Gracefully, the Fate stepped aside, revealing that Sakura had been watching the happenings from another corner of the garden.   
  


Sakura, whose eyes were glassy; she had witnessed the scene of her mother falling off the tree into her father's arms. Until now, she had not viewed Li Ryuuren as anything less than mechanical, perfect, and always composed. 

"I don't understand!" Sakura exclaimed, bolting with anger. "I don't see why Syaoran's father or my mother had to suffer so much because they were made helpless!" 

The Fate replied, "Well, it's about time that you understood the gravity of the power of Fate." 

With a desperate, rebellious look washed over her face, Sakura broke off into a run through a poverty-stricken western European town of the middle ages, avoiding to answer the Fate. Soon, she found it hard to run because the streets were flocked with dark creatures—she hadn't even noticed that she was no longer in the garden. It took her a second to realize in horror that it was the scurrying of black rats at her feet, which prevented her from running.   


"Wait! Sakura?" Syaoran called out, struggling to remain levelheaded as he glimpsed the lithe form of a girl weaving in and out of the people in the streets and disappearing around a curve. He had to keenly watch his steps lest he stepped on one of those disgusting black vermin crawling all over the town. It was quite unsettling to see rats covering every spot, in the docks, the wells, the houses, the garbage piled up outside scanty houses, and even clinging on to people. Plus there was the horrible stench of human uncleanness, rotten food scraps, human waste, and burning flesh. Had he been more observant he would have realized that it was the smell of sickness and death which repelled him the most. A trickle of perspiration rolled his forehead as he tried to immune himself to the sound of wails and shrieks in the background.   
  


Simultaneously as Syaoran realized all this, Sakura came to a halt, panting heavily, and stared at the dull sickliness around her. 

"Monsieur, monsieur!" A beggar girl around Sakura's age, maybe a little older, whose cheeks were hollow with hunger, clung onto the cloak of a gentleman with a grand moustache who was about to enter his coach. "Please, my mother and little sisters and brothers are dying! Help, doctor. Come see them. Here! Here's money!" The adolescent urchin thrust out a soiled handkerchief with a few coins wrapped in it. 

"Hurry, Monsieur Dupont," a richly dressed women in the coach, Madame Dupont, urged. "We have to escape to the countryside before they close the gates of the city and forbid us to escape the horrors of the Black Death. We don't want to be contaminated by this horrible disease, like the wretched poor." 

"Doctor! Have mercy! Just a few minutes! I beg you, please!" The girl was cut off. 

Roughly pushing the girl away, the man entered the coach, shutting close the door. The girl pounded frantically at the coach door, before the coach moved off at top speed, tossing the girl into a puddle in the unpaved streets. With trembling bony fingers, the girl picked up her scattered coins, gathering them back into the mud soaked piece of cloth. As she was about to stand up, she was hit by a fit of coughing. It was painful to even hear the hollow cough which came from the lungs. Looking closer, Sakura realized that the girl was coughing up lumps of blood and her face was a feverish, blotchy red. Sakura was about to offer a clean handkerchief, before she remembered that she didn't even exist in the world and couldn't be seen. 

Observing around her, Sakura realized that all around her were disease stricken people; mostly they were the poor, because the rich quickly moved away from the unsanitary, crowded towns into the country side as soon as the Black Death epidemic swept in. Her brother wasn't a pre-med student for no reason. She realized that old Europe was an unhygienic place since people didn't wash and threw garbage and waste straight into the streets where people walked. Plus, towns were overcrowded with people and became breeding places for rats, who spread disease around at a rapid rate. Off in a corner of the street was an infant being bitten to dead by the horrid black rats crawling all over the streets. The desolate conditions sent shivers down her spine. 

Then she heard the beggar girl convulse into another fit of coughing. She had to do something. Out of all these devastated people, she was the only one who had the power to. Instinctively, she reached for the Heal card. She raised her staff her head, ready to strike it down on the Heal. There was no reason for human lives to be taken after so much suffering, when it could be prevented. 

"Don't do it." A strong hand gripped her wrist, releasing her hold on the staff. 

Sakura swerved around to see the calm, emotionless ambers eyes of Syaoran. When had he found her? Then, she tried to wrench her hand out Syaoran's iron grip. "No! I'm going to save these people! They're dying, don't you see? _Let go of me_!" The groans of the people became a sickening reality and urgency for her. 

Syaoran was startled to see the tears streaming down Sakura's face; but Sakura didn't seem aware that she was crying. Frantically, Sakura tried to struggle to release Syaoran's hold on her. "I have to save these people! I have the power to do so; I have the Heal card. What's the point of having special powers and not being able to use it when I really have to? Have power just for the sake of power? I don't know about you, but I can't watch people suffering when I know I can prevent them from pain." 

For the first time since she received her magic staff, Sakura realized the extent of the burden of great power on her back. Sometimes, it was useful to have power for her own benefits. Yet at other times, she realized that such special powers were not endowed upon to use so selfishly and that since she had the ability to accomplish things beyond regular people's skills, she had to take up such responsibility. She could no longer sit back and watch things happen; she had to take action. Suddenly Syaoran's direct words broke her stream of thoughts. 

"Stop it, Sakura! Get a grip!" Syaoran had to hold Sakura with both arms to keep her from breaking free of him. He had never seen her this outraged or hysterical before. It must be painful to have such a compassionate heart as hers. To not only feel your own miseries, but to feel everyone else's, grieve, cry, and despair over other people's anguish. _What can I do, what can I say, to comfort Sakura? Nothing, but blunt words, nothing but cold facts, nothing that can make her smile. I feel pain and sorrow to, but I keep it all within me_. He bit his lips. _I'm sorry Sakura. I'm sorry. Don't reproach me and scorn me, for this is the only way I can be._

In a level voice, Syaoran told her, "It's useless. You know you can't change these people's fates! It's written down in their history. You've read history books about the Plague. It's not your role to meddle with it! You can't use the Heal card to save their lives. First of all, you don't even exist in this world, not to mention even if you did, you probably still don't have enough power to save all these people's lives. Plus, you can't change history." Abruptly, Syaoran released Sakura, who was shaking uncontrollably. She unwillingly submitted to him and didn't try to use the Heal card again. 

Yet, Sakura stared up at Syaoran with furiously blazing emerald eyes. "Why did you stop me? Maybe I can't save all of them. Maybe it's not my role to meddle with their fate. But don't you believe in effort? You're no different from them." This was implying the Fate and the Dark Ones. "Don't you feel pity and outrage at the unfairness of life? Weren't you the one who believed that all people deserve to have some control of their lives? Or are you just a hypocrite who says big words yet is a coward inside?" 

"I have a clear sense of my own limits and what can be done and what has to be followed. There are some things we can do and can try to prevent, and some things that can't be helped with our powers," Syaoran replied coolly, which infuriated Sakura even more, because she didn't recognize that the coolness came from his efforts not to break down also. "Besides, it may be selfish, but I have enough trouble keeping straight of my life without having to take account of all the millions of people in the world." 

"Oh, I should have known that you always put yourself first priority," Sakura said with an equally icy coolness, despite the quivering in her voice. 

"Isn't that human nature?" Syaoran asked staidly. "Selfishness. Being content and thankful for your own happiness." 

"Well, you're not even human!" Sakura lashed out. 

Right before Syaoran looked away, his golden brown eyes with dark eyebrows furrowed down reflected brief hurt at her words. It was instantaneous, but Sakura didn't miss his change of expression and immediately regretted her unintentional harsh words, which she did not truly mean. Out of anyone, she knew best how truly unselfish Syaoran was. Out of anyone, she knew that he was not a coward. Out of anyone, she knew how caring he was. 

For a second, she expected him to strike her or lash out back at her; Sakura believed that she deserved it because she had no right to judge another person when she, herself, was not perfect. Inside, she knew perfectly well that Syaoran's words were true and that she was obstinately trying to cling onto illusions; she probably could not save the entire village from disease and poverty, she could not change history, and she was overly wrought-up and not thinking clearly. Sakura cringed as she felt Syaoran's hand on her shoulder. She wiped her face with her sleeve. Though her eyes stung, they were no longer wet. Then, she braced herself and looked up hesitantly at Syaoran with her blurred vision clearing. 

To her surprise, instead of looking at her with contempt and resentment for her cutting words, he replied in a tired, yet gentle tone, "Maybe I'm not a very good person yet... but I'm trying hard to become a better one." 

This made a lump in her throat. "I'm sorry," Sakura said quietly. "I didn't mean it. I mean, what I said about you not even being human." 

"No, you're right. I was hardly human when I first came to Japan, five years ago," Syaoran said sadly. "I didn't know how to smile, I didn't know how to make friends, I didn't know how to have fun. All I cared about was capturing the Clow Cards and upholding family honor. Yet, you taught me that there was more to life than that. You taught me how much I was missing out." After a deliberate pause, he added softly, "And you taught me how to become human—you're even teaching me at this moment." 

His words jerked a string in Sakura's heart and a new consciousness flooded over her, as if she was looking at Syaoran for the first time. It might have been a realization that Syaoran had taught her more than she had taught him. Until then, she had always believed love to be a fuzzy warm feeling in your heart, which she described as "hanyaan," or maybe a deep aching in the heart as described in movies and novels. Yet, it was something more than that. It was more like a mysterious venture to find a missing part of your soul. Every day was a journey. To love was to learn.   
  


As Sakura looked up again, she realized that she no longer could hear the painful moans of dying people and the skittering of rats at her feet. They were once more in the black room. She had collapsed onto her knees, and Syaoran was bracing her up. Carefully, Sakura pushed away Syaoran so that she could stand up on her own. 

Sighing, Syaoran turned to the Fate. 

"So, do you finally understand the powers of the Fate?" the three women, who now seemed to become one, asked. 

Without any hesitation, Sakura replied, "My answer is the same as before, no! Though there are many things that I have no control over, I at least have control over myself." 

Taken back the Fate replied, "Kinomoto Sakura, you are the most foolish and obstinate girl Fate has seen in centuries." 

Smiling impishly, Sakura replied, "I know. But even if I'm wrong, I would rather believe what is morally right, rather than live hopelessly with rules that I don't believe in." She shut her eyes. She remembered Syaoran's words back during the Best Couple Contest Questionnaire. 

_ " 'I don't want to believe in fate, because as long as I'm alive, I want to believe that I have complete control over my life. I don't want to be some puppet controlled by destiny; I want to believe that in my life, I make my choices and the things that happen are a consequence of_ _my actions, not because they were meant to be that way. For, my life is my life.' "_   
  


"How interesting," a feline voice drawled. "What can circumvent or hinder or control the firm resolve a determined soul? Chance? Destiny? Fate?" 

Rather crossly, Sakura looked up to face a tawny Sphinx like creature. The Riddle. Rather innocently, Sakura Said, "Gee, I didn't realize you were still alive. What are you doing here?" 

Mischievously, Syaoran added, "Oh, I forgot. You always pop up to perplex everyone and become a nuisance, and run away before things get too dangerous." 

Sakura then asserted, "But I say, you must be losing your touch; the answer to your riddle is simple: Nothing! Nothing can control the firm resolve a determined soul." 

Rather stunned, the Riddle disappeared, wordless. It was no fun challenging someone so confident. 

Sakura groaned. She still hadn't thought of a riddle to conquer the Riddle with; but right now, she had more important things at hand.   
  


The Fate seemed somewhat taken back by Sakura's certainty and assertiveness. Then, in an amused tone, the Fate asked, "What makes you believe in such nonsense? Look at your parents for a perfect example of those who have failed in defying Fate. They thought they loved each other, yet Fate has separated them as enemies full of hatred and contempt for each other. What was the point of all they have worked for and all their love for each other? There was no point. It was all useless. In the end, they were controlled by Fate. They died as pathetic puppets of Fate, never mending their hard feelings against each other." 

The Fate was mistaken; she knew better. Fleetingly, Sakura recalled the last entry in Li Ryuuren's burned diary, which had read with Syaoran soon after he returned from Hong Kong, the previous year. (_Chapter 2)_

_ [Here I lie on my deathbed. I can hardly manage to hold a pen. Though I die early… satisfied… Nadeshiko and I… can sleep eternally… in once more mended friendship… we both have children… our youngest would be more powerful… than we ever were… it they find the true key… someday… they'll be the ones… to face the… golden eyed enemies… one last time… I went to Japan… with my youngest son… vowed I'd never return… but I didn't want to miss my… last chance… to erase that awful memory… Met Nadeshiko… as beautiful as ever… has a strong son… and beautiful young daughter… already friendly with my son… we can die in peace…now… we have our… children… to carry on…]_

Looking up with the fierce look reflecting the courage of one who will remain undaunted no matter what the enemy says, Sakura replied, "You're wrong about our parents. I can prove you to be wrong." There was no holding her back this time. 

"Key that hides the power of the stars. Show your true self to me. I, Sakura, command you under contract. RELEASE!" She released her staff. _"Return_!" 

~~~~~~ 

_Approximately twenty-three years ago, in a school music room…_

A girl, chewing on the end of her pencil, sat crouching over sheets of paper at one end of the table in a music room. Her abundant reddish curls were held back with a blue ribbon. Off to her right was a young man whom Sakura and Syaoran didn't recognize, intently sketching something; he looked around university age, since he wasn't in a school uniform. By the piano was a girl in the same uniform as the first, strumming a light tune, then taking notes on a music score. Brushing back a wisp of her smoky violet hair, she critically looked up at Ryuuren, who was propped on the windowsill and thoughtlessly playing an air on the violin. 

"Are you listening?" Nadeshiko demanded. "Do you think this tune works for the final scene in Star-Crossed?" 

"Yes, it's fine," Ryuuren replied in a lazy voice, without his bow over the strings faltering for a second as the sweet melody of Edvard Grieg's _Morning _filled the music room. 

Nadeshiko sighed; it was hard to get mad at someone who played such a lovely tune. "It sounds so empty though, like some part of it is missing." 

Throwing her arms up in exasperation, Miara cried, "You guys can't compose the music for the finale of this musical, when I haven't even figure how to end it! This is impossible!" 

"Whose idea was it to write the script and lyrics, compose the music, and put together a whole musical production all by ourselves, Mizuki Miara?" the young man next to her demanded, looking up from his sketches of stage plans. 

"Mine, Tanaka-senpai," Miara grumbled. "Well, I'm going to be a great writer when I grow up, so I was trying to get an early start. And Nadeshiko and Ryuuren are composing great tunes to go with the lyrics I write out, when they are not arguing, and you are helping out with the stage designs, editing, giving creative ideas once in a while and stuff, so, I was pretty sure this will become a masterpiece." On a dark note, she added, "If I figure out an ending, which will do credit to all the effort so far." 

"Well, why don't you just stick to Shakespeare's original ending for Romeo and Juliet?" 

"Actually, I like it a lot… It's so tragic and beautiful," Miara stated with starry eyes. "Upon learning she has to marry Count Paris, Juliet, in despair drinks a potion which will make her appear dead for 24 hours, and so she is buried in the Capulet tomb. Meanwhile, Romeo, who is in exile, receives the misleading news that Juliet is dead, when in fact, she is only in deep slumber. In despair, he returns to Verona, and upon seeing that she is dead for himself, he kisses her one last time and drinks poison. Just as Romeo fall beside her side, lifeless, the sleeping potion wears off, and Juliet awakens to find her lover dead. In return, she plunges a knife into her heart, and there ends the greatest, most tragic couple of all times." 

Wrinkling her nose, Nadeshiko declared, "I don't like it. It's so stupid. Neither of them had to die. And even one of them had to die, the other one should have continued to live, instead of committing suicide. Suicide is the act of a coward. Since we changed so many things from the original Shakespearean version already, I don't see why we can't go ahead and write up a happy ending." 

Clucking, Miara declared, "You're so unromantic, Nade-chan. You must remember that this is a tragedy and that's what makes it so great. Look at the title, Star-Crossed. Do you know what it means? It means, ill-fated; Romeo and Juliet are crossed by the stars so that they are not meant to be; their tragedy was already predetermined by the heavenly bodies." 

Spinning around on the piano bench, Nadeshiko demanded, "So that's basically saying that it was their fate which separated them. I don't like it. Change the ending so that they defy fate and can live happily ever after." 

"Things don't work out that way. The whole point of Romeo and Juliet is to depict a hopeless love in which two young people are determined by the stars above them to never work out, as they are thrown into the chaos of family feuds," Miara protested. 

"I always figured that the title 'Star-Crossed' meant destined by the stars to be together. Kind of like Vega and Altair, the Princess Weaver and the Shepherd," Nadeshiko commented wistfully. 

"You still have a lot to learn," Miara sighed, shaking her head. Looking up to Ryuuren, who was still playing the violin on the windowsill, she asked, "You agree that there should be a tragic ending, right?" 

Playing Mendelssohn's Violin Concerto, Ryuuren replied half-heartedly, "You're the writer; you decide. I'm only composing the music." 

Miara commented, "You know, you should just put aside being the Li Clan Chosen One and everything and become a professional violinist." 

With a crooked grin, Ryuuren asked, "Do you think I can support myself by becoming a musician?" 

"Certainly. You definitely have the talent," Miara stated. 

"My family would cry, if I decided to abandon the Clan," Ryuuren said with the slightest hint of sarcasm. "My uncle, who was my training master, made me learn music because he had the strange notion that I needed to learn discipline and concentration, not to mention learn how to calm my temper. I guess I was a reckless boy. Well, I hated it at first because it seemed to be a waste of time when I could have been learning more martial arts skills, but gradually, playing violin has taught me to forget about my immediate worries and cool my head." 

"If I haven't seen you violently slaughter a dark force with your aggressive sword skills, I could have sworn you were a peaceful person at heart," Nadeshiko noted. 

"So would I," Ryuuren replied. Turning to Miara, he said, "About the ending, forget about the passion, hatred, bitterness, and drama—the whole tragedy business. Make a peaceful ending, one that leaves your heart tranquil and calm." 

"You're even more boring than Nade-chan," Miara asserted crossly. Then she brightened up. "It's okay. I think I have something coming…"   
  
~~~~~~ 

"Oops… Too far back," Sakura murmured. It was still difficult for her to control the Return in terms of time and location; all cards dealing with time were difficult to control. All the same, she was glad that she chanced upon the writing of the script of "Star-Crossed." Somehow, it all made more sense and became more meaningful for her. Furthermore, her mother's words reassured that what she was doing was right. 

"What are you trying to do?" Syaoran asked, gazing uneasily at the Fate. 

"Wait and see." Realizing that the Fate might lose attention any moment, Sakura struck down her staff again. 

~~~~~~ 

_Approximately twelve years ago, Hong Kong…_

It took a second for Syaoran to recognize his so familiar home and the beautiful oriental style garden, blossoming with lush flowers and plants. It took even longer to recognize his mother and father. 

"Ieran, I have a feeling I don't have much time left," sighed Ryuuren, still dashingly handsome at almost thirty. Somehow, he had lost his boyish, hot-tempered charm, and a more steady manliness cloaked his broad shoulders. 

"Go, Ryuuren. Go back to Japan and put things right again," said Ieran, who Sakura at first did not realize. It wasn't so much the looks, for she still had long jet black hair pulled back from her a beautiful profile, but the overall impression that was different; at this point, Li Ieran was not so strict and formidable like a stately queen, but more gentle and womanly. Syaoran strained his eyes to take a better look at his mother who he had always imagined to be dignified, majestic, and commanding, somewhat different from normal mothers. She must have hardened considerably after her husband's death. 

"But how can I just intrude in her life again, after endings things with such bitterness and hatred?" Ryuuren asked softly, showing indecisiveness and disparity which he had never betrayed before. 

"Bitterness, maybe, but never hatred," Ieran replied. "Ryuuren, remember years ago right before you left for Japan? You were only seventeen then. Remember how I that told you I loved you, no matter what, and that I'll wait for you?" 

Smiling crookedly, Ryuuren replied softly, "Of course I do, of course." 

"And you did return; I was so glad. Even if you had given your first love to another person, you gave your adult love to me," Ieran continued. 

_Now, where did I hear that before? _Sakura pondered. Ironically, it seemed as if Ieran had been head over heels over Ryuuren. Almost like Meirin over Syaoran, though that is a crazy thought. _She doesn't seem like that kind of person. The impression I got from meeting her in my visit to Hong Kong five years ago was that she is always composed and aloof, never insensible or frivolous. I guess people change over years, especially after death._

"Though you once loved that girl in Japan very much, I know you don't love her anymore. She has her own family now and you have your own. But I know you've kept it in your heart for years with a certain wistfulness that you parted so bitterly, not as friends. You've always wanted to clear the misunderstanding and ruefulness. And now is your chance. Go, Ryuuren, and clear things. It still is not too late. Go to Japan." 

With a grateful smile, Ryuuren looked up at Ieran with ocean blue eyes brimming with tenderness and appreciation. 

~~~~~~ 

_Japan…_

"Father! I can't walk so fast!" called out a little three-year-old boy with tussled brown hair. Panting, he trotted up to his father, who stood in front of the gates of a quaint, cozy ivory colored house in the Tomoeda neighborhood. The gate was open, so Li Ryuuren entered, followed by his little son, and he headed toward the back porch, where he heard a ringing child's laughter and the sweet, low melody of the violin. For a second, he was blinded by the sunshine. Then slowly, his vision cleared as his eyes focused on a slim figure in a white cotton dress, sitting on a wicker chair set up on the back porch. Her long wavy violet hair was pulled back in a loose braid, revealing a pale, yet still beautiful face with verdant eyes that matched the greenness of the treetops lighted by sunrays. At first, she did not realize someone was watching her and continued to play the violin. Then startled, she set the elegantly carved instrument on her lap and looked up. 

For the longest time, they stared at each other, emerald eyes facing sapphire eyes, as if they were meeting for the first time. Li Ryuuren stood wordlessly on the Kinomoto resident garden, almost as if he was paralyzed. 

Finally, Nadeshiko whispered, "Li… Ryuuren? Is it really you?" 

Nodding, Ryuuren stepped up closer to see Nadeshiko's face more clearly. He realized that she was no longer a clumsy, defiant, naive girl, but a woman who brimmed with gentleness and womanliness. With regret, Ryuuren realized that Nadeshiko had dark shadows underneath her radiant eyes and her face was thinner and paler than it had been ten years ago. 

Smiling, Nadeshiko said, "You haven't changed a bit. I almost thought that you are seventeen and I am fourteen again." 

Ryuuren smiled in return with a flood of relief. No awkwardness, no anger, no reproach. Nadeshiko was still the bright, warm-hearted person she had been, just like a sunflower. "I never found a person who had that same enchanting smile as you." 

This time laughing, Nadeshiko said, "Don't make fun of me. You used to tell me that my smile reflected my naivety, ignorance, and carefreeness." Her clear laughter broke off into a fit of coughing. It was painful to hear her hollow, dry cough. Ryuuren frowned when he saw that the clean white lace handkerchief that Nadeshiko coughed into was speckled with blood. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to mention it. 

"I'm forgetting my manners. Please take a seat." Nadeshiko pointed to another chair on the porch. Wistfully, she added, "I'm sorry. I should stand but…" 

"It's okay, don't worry," Ryuuren reassured hastily, without taking a seat. "Since when have we cared so much about manners?" Changing the topic, as he had always been an expert at doing, he asked, "Do you still play the violin?" 

"Not often," Nadeshiko replied. "I play the organ more frequently. I'm supposed to just rest and lie around in bed these days. So, my son— Kinomoto Touya—plays the violin for me, and I like to listen." 

From the corner, Touya, age ten, who had been standing stiffly, bowed slightly. 

"He's really good though he's only ten, though I admit, no one can ever produce the sound that you did," Nadeshiko continued. "Do you still play?" 

"When I have time," Ryuuren said wistfully. "My youngest child is too young to play, but he listens quite eagerly." 

"Your son?" Nadeshiko asked, peeping at the little boy who stood timidly behind his father's leg. 

Gently untangling the child's arms, Li Ryuuren lifted him up so that Nadeshiko could take a better look at him. For a second, little Syaoran kicked his short legs in the air. Then, he gulped when Nadeshiko smile at him. 

Rather proudly, Ryuuren stated, "His name's Li Syaoran, and he's three now." 

Little Syaoran observed the beautiful woman with a gentle smile with great big amber eyes. After a while, deciding that he liked the woman, he declared, "I'm going to become a gweat wawwia like father, and I think you're the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life, besides Mommy!"   


Syaoran gawked, amazed as his younger self's outspoken boldness. Sakura giggled, "How adorable!"   


"Thank you, Syaoran!" Laughing, Nadeshiko clapped her hands together as she observed the chubby cheeks, large amber eyes under a dark scowl so formidable because it came from such a small child and glossy brown hair which was the envy of the female clan members. "Why, you're a miniature replica of your father! Except your eyes. I rather like the color. It reminds me of a warm autumn day. Ryuuren's always reminded me of an icy winter that sometimes thawed into a bright blue summer ocean." 

Ryuuren cleared his throat loudly uncomfortably. 

"Wait, I'll introduce you to my daughter. She's three also. Touya, where's your little sister?" Nadeshiko asked. 

Without word, Touya beckoned underneath the chair. Dragging the little girl out from underneath the chair, Nadeshiko scolded slightly, "Now, say hello to mommy's friend, Sakura!" Little Sakura, her short golden brown hair clipped into lopsided pigtails at each side of her head came out bashfully, staring with round eyes at the strangers. 

This time, Ryuuren laughed. "She doesn't look anything like you! Though something about her smile still does…" Wistfully, he added, "You've always told me that if you had a daughter, you would name her Sakura… After your favorite flower." 

"Did I tell you that?" Nadeshiko sighed. "It has been a long time." 

"It has," Ryuuren said in a strained voice. 

They were completely silent, as if they were truly aware of the gap of more than ten years between them. For a flit second, they recalled how they had parted; as something much less than friends. Yet, years had passed, and here they were, both married and with children, talking lightly. So much time had wasted away, a slight guiltiness and ruefulness gnawing in their hearts for parting without a word, feeling so much reproach and bitterness towards each other. 

Fumbling inside a case that little Syaoran had been carrying, Ryuuren extracted sheets of paper. Handing it to Nadeshiko, he said, briskly, "Here." 

"What is it?" Nadeshiko peered at the slightly yellowed paper and realized that they were sheets of music. On the top was a broken star symbol. _Star-crossed_. She smiled longingly. Next to it in scrawling bold letters,_ **To Nadeshiko, From Ryuuren**._

"I was meaning to give it to you years ago, but I never got the chance to," Ryuuren said quickly, trying to hide embarrassment. "It's the piece that… You remember…" 

It was the piece that Nadeshiko had played a countermelody to, proving that Ryuuren's staunch belief that being alone was the best was wrong _(Chapter 7)._

"I thought I should put it down on paper, you know. To have a record for the future. I didn't change anything. Just merely set right the measures and the minor details. And I thought you would like a copy of it," Ryuuren explained. He didn't mention that he had planned to give it long ago, but never had the opportunity to. "I…" he trailed off. 

"Thank you," Nadeshiko murmured. "It's coincidence. Miara told me that she had re-edited the playwright that we started writing ages ago, and commented that she would like to use this tune for the finale." Silently, she fingered the music score, reminiscing all the memories related to it. 

"About after we fought the Dark Ones and retrieved the Clow," Ryuuren began again. 

In a worn out voice, Nadeshiko said, "That's the past. We need no longer think of it. What matters is that we are both here now, happy with our families and now, talking together like old friends." 

"No… This is the reason I came back to Japan. To tell you, that even then, when we parted, I did not feel any hatred towards you. It grieved me that we had to part as enemies." 

Nadeshiko paused and then whispered, "You left Japan without even saying good-bye. I waited but you did not come. I wanted to apologize, but was too prideful." 

Ryuuren winced, and stared blankly at the back porch. He could not tell her how he watched her from afar, staying on until he saw her first meet with her destined love. "I'm sorry." 

Slightly chuckling, Nadeshiko commented, "I guess you must have changed, after all. Since when did you say sorry?" Then in a more grave tone, Nadeshiko said, "I'm so glad that you came, Ryuuren, so glad… I thought that I would never see you again. Yet, here I am, all old, married, and with children, talking with you as if nothing ever happened…" 

"You're not old," Ryuuren scoffed. "You're only in your mid-twenties." 

"I must be old… You're not calling me little girl anymore," Nadeshiko sighed ruefully. She coughed again, a ripping pain in her lungs. 

"That cough…" Ryuuren began. 

"It's nothing," Nadeshiko quickly reassured, before breaking out in another fit of coughing. 

"How long have you had it?" Ryuuren asked quietly. 

"On and off for quite a long time now," Nadeshiko replied lightly. "But it hasn't been going away at all this past year." 

"Is it from…" Ryuuren trailed off. 

Shaking her head, Nadeshiko said, "Don't worry about it." 

"You were never good at lying," Ryuuren said. 

Slightly smiling, Nadeshiko said, "Well, you know already, so I guess there's no point in hiding it from you. Truthfully, I'm so glad… I could see you one last time before dying." 

Though he well knew it himself, Ryuuren still felt shocked and dismayed at Nadeshiko's words, 'before dying.' "You're not going to die," Ryuuren said, though without conviction. "You're going to live to an old age, to see your daughter marry and your grandchildren and great-grandchildren. And I'll come visit every once in awhile, till I can finally admit that you really are old." Ryuuren broke off. 

Shaking her head, Nadeshiko said, "It's no use. You know it as well as I do. I've only been barely hanging on these last few months. But now I'm fully prepared for death. I don't know what the Fate told you, but it showed to me that I did not have long to live. Maybe it expected me to despair and vainly find a way to gain a longer life. Instead, I'm thankful for it; though I had to do things earlier than other people and cram more pleasures of life into a shorter period of time, I lived a full life. I think I was happier and more content than most people, and I have no regrets in my life. I have a beautiful family and two children. The one regret I had—not parting with you in peace—is finally answered for, and now, I can truly leave the world without any regrets. Maybe, I was waiting a little while longer, because deep inside, I knew you'd come back." 

"I—I'm sorry I didn't come sooner," Ryuuren said, his sapphire blue eyes sorrowful. "All these years, whenever I looked at a certain star in the night sky, I remembered you telling me that if you ever die, you wish we would like part as friends, no matter what has happened in between." (Syaoran B-day Special) 

Several times, Nadeshiko's expression changed while hearing Ryuuren's words; she had never imagined that Ryuuren would remember that incident—she had never imagined that he still looked up at Vega of Lyra in the Hong Kong city sky. 

"All these years, I was afraid of returning and finding that you have forgotten that wish, and that I was only wishing it by myself. Yet I came back, and found out that I have just been a coward," he continued. 

"It's better than not coming at all," Nadeshiko pointed out. 

Holding back a smile, Ryuuren replied, "That's true." Then turning more solemn, he said, "Well, I think I better go back now. I didn't mean to stay this long. Just wanted to sort out the misunderstandings." 

Sighing Nadeshiko commented, "You were always so business like." Looking up, she saw little Touya glaring at Ryuuren's adorable son, who had taken his little Sakura's new roller blades, making her cry. "Kinomoto Touya, leave the child alone; he's only a toddler," Nadeshiko chided. 

Giving another nasty glare at little Syaoran, the ten year old Touya took his little sister's hand and dragged her away. In return, little Syaoran moved instantaneously into a fierce martial arts position.   


Holding back a giggle, Sakura said, "No wonder my brother hates you so much." 

Syaoran shrugged in return. He wished he could remember the encountering himself, yet no matter how hard he tried to recall his childhood, he only could recollect faint glimpses of his father and never the whole picture.   
  


"What are you doing, Li Syaoran?" Ryuuren scolded, trying to hold back laughter as he picked up the toddler by the nape of his shirt, who struggled furiously in Ryuuren's hands. 

"Looks like he has his father's temper," Nadeshiko commented slyly. 

Examining his little son rather proudly, Ryuuren smiled. "He's a fast learner, obstinate, and persistent; he's rather spoiled as well from all the female clan members. There's one thing I admire about this little kid though. If he grows up right, he'll become a much better man than I ever would be. He will grow up to be truthful and straight, unlike me, and be brave, strong, and able follow his heart's desire." 

"You really have grown into a great father, haven't you?" Nadeshiko asked. When Ryuuren looked up questioningly, Nadeshiko replied, "I can tell from your smile. You lost that cool, arrogant, mockingness, and now it's replaced with something—how should I put it—fatherly. So, are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner? You'll be able to meet my husband, Kinomoto Fujitaka… He does the cooking. I was never much good at cooking, you know." 

Shaking his head, Ryuuren replied, "I'd love to, but I better get going." He had an awkward feeling that he would break down if he stayed on any longer. 

"Wait, before leaving, can you do me a favor? I would like to hear you play the violin one last time. There was no one who can play like you did." 

"Besides yourself," Ryuuren commented. Then, smiling a genuinely wide smile, Ryuuren picked up the violin and brought it to his chin with the easy grace that he had always possessed. 

~~~~~~ 

Nodding towards Syaoran, Sakura brought down her staff to end the Return card's vision. Once more, they were back in the dark room. 

Though a trifle agitated, the Fate asked amused, "So what is your point, Cherry Blossom?" 

For a second, Sakura stood stunned by the fact that the Fate was unmoved by the scene. Then, regaining her composure, she reasoned, "Don't you see? You think that Fate had ultimate control and humans are mere puppets. You thought that you could control two people, Li Ryuuren and Amamiya Nadeshiko's lives with a mere twist of your finger. It is true that they parted on unfavorable terms due to your meddling. It is true that they married different people and carried on separate lives. Yet, you are wrong in thinking that you ended their friendship forever; you thought that with your so-called absolute power, you could make them life-long enemies. But that was a deep mistake." 

"Why is that so, Cherry Blossom?" the Fate asked. "Li Ryuuren and Amamiya Nadeshiko parted, and that is that." 

"But Li Ryuuren came back to Japan to meet my mother, years later after departing," Sakura continued. "As pointed out, it is better late than ever. And though they are both dead now, they parted as friends, with no hatred or bitterness. Furthermore, they were not tainted or tormented by the prophesies you told each of them. Instead, their lives were on the whole, full, satisfactory lives. Most of all, they died hopeful, rather than in despair. That is what I call a successful life, one demonstrating free will and self-control." 

For the first time, the Fate was wordless. 

"So, answer me, Fate!" Sakura demanded. "Do you truly have ultimate power? Do you truly think that a determined soul with submit under you? Can you change the way that _I_ think?" 

There was a silence, as Sakura stared up boldly, without blinking her determined emerald eyes. It was the Fate who looked away first. 

Slowly, the Fate dissembled to the three women again, who kneeled in front of Sakura, beaten. Finally, the woman holding the spindle said in a wan voice, "We are mighty, but you, Card Mistress, have a will stronger than us. Even those as omnipotent as us make mistakes, and we admit it when we do. You may seal us for the time being." 

Fully comprehending the Fate's admittance of complete defeat, Sakura held up her staff once more. "Spirit of the dark forces. I, Sakura, command you. Return to a new shape of contract! Sakura Card!" 

Through a hazy cloud of light, a card floated down to Sakura's hand. The Fate. On it's face were three women, entangled in a snare of golden thread. 

Bemused, Syaoran thought to himself,_ I still have a lot to learn from that girl. While I tackle situations with aggression and force, Sakura uses logic, tactic, and reason. That is, once she collects her thoughts. And often, that seems most successful._

Rather wistfully and reluctantly, he admitted, _she doesn't need me anymore…_

By then, the room that the Fates had resided in had dissolved along with the dark force. Once more they could see the entrance of the Mirror of Truth, which they had entered through. Outside, they could barely glimpse the stage, and the audience, completely motionless. Realizing that the Dark One's time spell might break any moment, they hurried out of the void and back through the Mirror, onto the stage. 

****** 


	55. Chapter 41: Star Crossed, Part III

***Chapter 41: Star-Crossed***

* * *

******

Resuming position, Sakura took a deep breath. Suddenly the rush of the audience hushing, and the people backstage bustling made her aware that she was right back in the middle of a school production. Her first instinct would have been to panic, but she knew better now. She looked up at Syaoran, who was staring at her with a queer look— _If I didn't know him better, I would almost say it's one of awe, _she thought, smothering a giggle. Her new card was still warm in her pocket. 

After the long separation, Romeo and Juliet finally faced each other again. Though it was impossible to retrace exactly where they had left in the script, Syaoran tried his best bet. Skipping over to his line, he said to Sakura "I heard you were engaged to marry Count Paris."   
  
"It was a cover up," Sakura replied quickly, relieved at Syaoran's quickness to recover. "I had to agree, so that my parents would stop worrying and watching over me." 

"So, why did you run away from home?" Syaoran asked. 

Smiling slightly, Sakura replied, "Isn't that obvious? Isn't it the same reason that you returned to Verona from exile?" 

Softly, Syaoran asked again, "But why did you wait for me, when I left you without a word?" 

"Because you never said farewell to me, so I knew that you will come to me again. I've always had faith in you, Romeo. Words are not needed to express oneself. Tears are not necessary in sadness. Laughter is not required for happiness. My point is, faith does not require reason. For nothing is sought for in love, but the fulfillment of a yearning in the heart." At that moment, Sakura's eyes flickered. 

The audience gasped in anticipation. They wanted to shout, "look behind you," though they knew it was only a play and nothing could be done. 

"Romeo Montague! Do not approach my Juliet, you filthy scoundrel!" Eron, the persistent Count Paris who had regained consciousness cried out, leaped forward, sword out in his hand. 

"Romeo!" Sakura called out, sprinting forward, throwing her body in front of Syaoran. The special effect sword sank into her bosom without actually puncturing her. Yet, for the audience, the sword pierced into her heart, and Sakura gave a painful moan as she sank to the ground. 

"Juliet!" Carefully, Syaoran spread his cloak out on the floor and laid Sakura's limp body on it, supporting her head up on his lap. "Juliet, Juliet, Juliet," he whispered, voice trembling. "Silly, why did you do this? You should have just let me be stabbed. It's less painful than having you injured, even in any way." 

"I'm… okay," Sakura replied in a faint voice. "It doesn't hurt; it doesn't hurt as much as what would have happened if I stood and watched. I'll be okay in a moment." 

Syaoran glared up at Count Paris with blazing amber eyes. "Paris. You will pay for this!" 

"No, Romeo," Sakura pleaded, grabbing a handful of Syaoran's shirt with weak hands. "Let him be; he didn't mean any harm. Have pity on him. He was just as unfortunate victim as any of us. Please, just hold me now and don't let go of me. I'll be fine then." 

"But…" Syaoran trailed off as he saw the anguish that Paris was in. 

"What have I done?" Paris stare aghast at his bloodied sword, realizing that he has just stabbed his love. "No… No… _NO_!" Crumbling to his knees, he took the soiled sword and stabbed himself before anyone could stop him. He fell lifeless onto the stage. Despite having been part villain, many audience members felt pity for Count Paris. 

"Poor Paris…" Sakura murmured, her ocean green eyes glassy. 

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked in cracked voice. "Do you have the strength to feel sorry for another person who made you in this condition?" 

"Romeo…" Sakura whispered. "Tell my parents I'm sorry for disappointing them."   
Almost amused, Syaoran asked, "Me? Silly, all Capulets hate all Montagues." 

"But I love you," Sakura replied, softly. "I love you so much, yet why does love have to hurt so?" A trickle of tear fell down her cheek. "Am I being punished for trying to defy the stars?" 

"If so, why can't I be punished instead?" Syaoran said, gently stroking Sakura's cheek, and wiping away the trickle of tear with his thumb. "But I believe, if indeed we were crossed by stars, I wouldn't have been able to see you again." His voice broke. "I survived the duel with Tybalt, I survived exile from Verona, and I survived Count Paris' challenge, just to see you again. If we were not meant to be, then tell me, why did I survive all these tribulations? Why didn't I just die then, to end all this pain, instead of being fed more glimpses of hope?" 

"Because I wished and wished to the stars to be able to see you one last time, which gave me strength to carry on my life," Sakura said, smiling faintly. 

"We're going to always be with each other from now on, heedless of what others say. We're going to live only for ourselves," Syaoran reassured. 

"Did you hear the legend that once the Five Treasures of Verona are gathered, they will grant any wish?" Juliet asked, gazing at the sparkling treasures set on the round table on the center of the stage. 

"Let us wish to be together forever and forever, far from our families and Verona, then, in a place where there is no hatred, jealousy, nor bitterness," Syaoran murmured, clasping Sakura's hand in his. 

With a tiny smile, Sakura said, "Don't you know? I would rather bring about my destiny with my own hands and through my own actions, then passively sit back and wish for a miracle to occur. I would rather that those treasures had never existed, so that our family feud never began." 

"That's my Juliet," Syaoran said. To his alarm, Sakura's eyes closed. _"Juliet_!" 

"I'm not going to die," Sakura replied, her eyes yet closed. "So don't panic." She clutched her heart. "Romeo," she called, fainter than ever. She opened her glistening emerald eyes. "I'm so glad you came back… You don't know how much it meant for me. Now I know, the stars were on my side, after all, because here you are, by my side, holding and watching me with gentle eyes. Rather than meaninglessly living a long, lonely, and dreary life, I would rather die right now, knowing that I am with you." 

In a stretched, far off voice, Syaoran uttered, "Juliet, let's leave Verona—let's go to a far off place, where no hatred, scorn or family feud exists, just like we talked about. Wherever you ago, I will follow you; you lead the way." 

Reaching with shaking hands for the dagger tucked in Syaoran's belt, Sakura grasped it and weakly flung it across the floor. "I'm going to a place where no mortals go to," she said. "It's the one place that you can't follow me to. Taking your own precious life is foolish. For you have to continue to live in this world, even when I'm gone. Live, Romeo, live and tell all of Verona our story, so that such a tragedy would never happen again. Let no couple ever have to be separated by generations of futile family feuds. Let no soul be undermined by the looming shadow of Fate." In gasps, Sakura added, "And let all lovers have faith and care for each other like we did. Let them realize that love is not controllable by parents, society, or by divinities, but that love has its own soul, wild and free, searching for happiness. The term 'star-crossed' should henceforth not have to mean 'ill-fated by the stars,' for in true love, there is no such thing as Fate." Sakura sank back, her breath short. "Our story will become a legend, spread wide across the world, so that we may become timeless heroes." 

The audience remained motionless, staring intensely at the softly lit stage were Juliet lay in the arms of her Romeo. They gulped down the clenched feeling in their throats. 

"I promise you your wish will come true," Syaoran whispered, holding back a choking feeling in his throat. "Juliet?" His voice broke. "I love you. I love you so much, I think my heart will stop. I promise you that our story shall be told, and so it will be, so that nobody would have to suffer as much as we did. But do you think we suffered that much? I don't know, I think the times I spent with you were the happiest moments of my life—I was so happy, that all the hardships in between when we were apart, seemed trivial. All the while I was in exile, far from family, friends, and home, I kept on thinking, I have to see Juliet again, so with that hope, I lived on. Juliet? Juliet…" Sakura's eyes shut, and she grew limp in his arms. He continued with his voice quivering the slightest bit, "You're smiling… We found short, but true happiness in our lifetime—some people never do." Gently, he brushed back a light brown curl from her forehead, his eyes shining. 

One by one, the audience members who had been holding back tears throughout the entire second half of production began to sniffle and dab handkerchiefs to their eyes. 

Though she was supposed to be dead, Sakura couldn't help the corners of her closed eyes from misting; never had she thought that Syaoran would be capable of putting so much emotion into his acting and make her heart wring like this. During rehearsals, she had always thought that the last act was the most comic of all, though it was supposed to be the most touching. Then, she felt a rustle of clothes as Syaoran bent down, over her head. 

Her heart from pounding loudly. How could she have forgotten? For the first time, she snapped back to plain old Sakura Kinomoto, not Juliet Capulet. The heat from the bright stage lights, and Syaoran's arms was suffocating. Why isn't Syaoran hurrying up? _I'm pretty sure he's about as embarrassed about this as I am, if not more_. She clenched her fluttering eyes tighter, expecting a quick peck on her forehead, as Tomoyo had informed Syaoran to do. A lock of Syaoran's soft hair brushed against her forehead, and his warm breath tickled her cheek. Though she had an urge to sit up, she scolded herself, _I can't open my eyes now!_ But it was taking so long. Sakura felt a gentle touch on her brows. He had finished with it, and she had hardly noticed. What a relief! It wasn't as awkward and embarrassing as she expected it to be! How she could relax. 

At that moment, she felt a softness press on her lips. She had been caught off guard—her first instinct was to open her eyes and look right up at Syaoran, barely a hair breath away from her, before she recalled once more that she was supposed to be dead and shut them quickly. To her greatest discomfort, she felt her face heat up into a deep blush; she hoped neither Syaoran nor the audience could see how red she was. The kiss seemed to have stopped time. Suddenly, she recalled the fleetingly brief kiss on the train that summer—she had come to the conclusion that she had dreamed it up. At that time, it seemed Syaoran hadn't been Syaoran; that incident had been so momentous and so instantaneous. Neither of them had acted like anything changed. Yet, it also gave her some sense of relief that her first kiss wasn't on stage, in front of hundreds of people. But it had been with the same person. Having so many thoughts run through her head, then made her realize that it might signify that the kiss had been extraordinarily long; she could hardly breathe. It seemed as if Syaoran realized this as well. Slowly, his lips parted hers. 

Softly, he said, "I love you Juliet." Sakura's heart lurched. If his words were for real… But it was only a school play. Yet Syaoran said it so seriously and devotedly, any girl who heard it would believe him. Then, carefully, he lay her on the ground, with her hands clasped on her chest. The lights on them dimmed as it focused on the other side of the stage, where Friar Lawrence and the Capulets had entered.   
  


The audience hadn't realized how tense they were until that moment. Now that the attention was diverted from Romeo and Juliet, slowly, they began to sit back into their seats again; those who hadn't had the thought to bring out tissues and handkerchiefs fumbled around to do so. 

Tomoyo, who had crept into the audience seats to watch the final act from an advantageous position, put down her video camera to sigh with rapture. If there had been one thing that lacked in Sakura and Syaoran's acting during rehearsals, despite her high opinion of them, it was passion and earnestness. True, they had been able to ramble off their lines perfectly, have all the right gestures (except the kiss,) and put emphasis when required; yet they had always lacked that one final straw, which would bring tears to people's eyes, wistful smiles, and deep apprehension in the heart. Somehow, this night, something in them changed, so that they could pull off the most difficult part about acting—ceasing to be actors, and actually becoming the characters. 

"Impressive," Eriol admitted to her. 

"Just impressive?" Tomoyo asked suggestively. "Is it because my eyes are all blurry right now, or do I see your eyes watery as well." 

"Oh my gosh, videotape the expression on Touya-kun's face right now," Nakuru said, leaning over to gaze at Touya. Until the kiss, Touya had been thoroughly wrapped up in the play, forgetting everything else—even the outrage that the protagonist lovers were his sister and the Brat. The fact was, they didn't seem like people he knew, but complete strangers. Yet after that specific incident, he couldn't bring himself to name it, Touya sat stiffly in his seat, completely expressionless, with no reaction whatsoever. 

Tomoyo tried to stifle a giggle; thinking about it, Syaoran had actually carried out kissing Sakura. _I would never have expected him to do it, in my wildest dreams. I was really surprised and impressed; I told him to just kiss her forehead. I'm so glad I zoomed in and videotaped every moment of it with my video camera, even though the camera crewmen are filming as well._

"I was expecting Touya-kun to shout or erupt," Nakuru commented. "Instead, he just turned into stone." 

Holding back a smile, Yukito said, "I gave him a good lecture on audience etiquette before we came—he promised not to do anything embarrassing." 

They would have continued to poke fun at Touya, but were hushed by the people around them.   
  


Meanwhile, Sakura remained motionlessly on the floor, and Syaoran knelt beside her, awaiting the final scene. Their side of the stage had darkened into a complete pitch black. She could hear Syaoran breathing; he was slightly trembling—he still had the hardest part to go through. 

After a while, she couldn't resist opening her verdant eyes, trying to hide that she was still furiously blushing, and whispered, "What was that for?" 

"What was what for?" Syaoran asked, equally as softly, careful that the microphones didn't pick up their voices. 

Sakura stared at him plaintively, feeling her face heat up more. 

With a slow, hooked grin appearing on his face, Syaoran replied slightly teasingly, "I was taking advantage of the situation. Besides, it was part of the script." 

A small noise of rage erupted from Sakura's throat, before Syaoran quickly blocked her mouth with his mouth. "Shh…" Her breath tickled his palm. Then he couldn't resist adding, "If you're face turns any redder, people are going to think Juliet is not dead, after all." This made her squirm louder, and he pressed his hand over her mouth firmer.   
  


By then, Lord and Lady Capulet, having heard their daughter had been found, gathered to the Chapel, only to face their enemies, Lord and Lady Montague, who had also heard that their son had returned from exile. Meanwhile, Friar Lawrence was in the middle, desperately trying to appease the two families. As they all approached the room where Romeo and Juliet resided in, they discovered Count Paris sprawled on the floor, a sword embedded in his stomach. 

"Good Heavens, Friar," Lady Capulet exclaimed, her face turning pale. "What has happened to Count Paris?" 

"I do not know, my lady," Friar Lawrence replied gravely. 

Slowly, their eyes flickered to a tousled Romeo, sitting beside a statue like figure, lying on a cloak covering the ground, her golden brown hair spread like a cloud around her head like a halo, and her slim ivory hands clasped on her bosom. 

It took a second for Lady Capulet to recognize her daughter, as she rushed up to the motionless figure. "Juliet! My Juliet! What has ever happened to you?" 

With blazing anger, Lord Capulet stared at Romeo, accusingly. "You did this, filthy son of Montague. First you murdered my nephew, and now you have murdered by only daughter. You and your whole family will pay for this with Montague blood! It wasn't enough to exile you from Verona. I shall make sure to bring this matter straight to the Prince of Verona, and see that you are executed by sunrise!" 

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my son!" Lady Montague exclaimed. "He never uses violence unless he is aggravated first. There is no denying that it was Tybalt Capulet who murdered Mercutio, relative of the Prince, first, and then attacked Romeo—My Romeo was only defending himself. Even Prince Escales acknowledged this when he banned Romeo from Verona." 

"Then, how can you explain my daughter and her fiancé's death?" Lord Capulet demanded to the Montagues. 

"I don't know, anymore than you do, Capulet," Lord Montague replied, aggravated. "Romeo, answer me now! Did you or did you not kill these two?" 

"Leave the boy alone," Lady Montague said. "Of course he has no fault." 

"I will not tolerate this!" Lord Capulet hollered. "This is the final straw between us, Montague! Romeo, own up to your faults!" 

Romeo, who until then had been listening wordlessly bolted up, shaking with fury. "Stop it now, all of you!" 

Immediately, all the adults stopped talking mid-track and stared hard at Romeo. Syaoran tilted his chin up, standing straight with his shoulder back, and gazed levelly at Lord Capulet as he said firmly, "The only fault I ever had, was to fall in love with your daughter." 

There were gasps from the parents. Then, Lord Capulet snorted out a noise of infuriation and declared, "Nonsense! A Montague and a Capulet would never love each other!" 

"But two souls did, regardless of name, regardless of heritage, and regardless of family feuds," Syaoran asserted, flicking back his cloak. It occurred to everyone that a sense of nobleness and dignity surrounded him. 

Both sets of parents stood speechless. 

In a strong voice that projected throughout the stage, Syaoran asserted, "We, two innocent wanderers of this world, were caught in the midst of two family's unreasonable feud, one that dates back to premises that neither side recalls. The only obstacle that prevented our loving each other was our inflexible, obstinate families, both alike in pig-headed pride, both unyielding to one another." 

"Bah! Pure madness!" Romeo's father asserted. "You must have injured your head, Romeo! What are you to speak of matters of love to the ones who brought you up?" 

"I am no longer a child, Father," Syaoran said. "Reflect back on your own mistakes! Act like the reasonable, prominent, and respectable man that you could be, and end this silly quarrel between our two families!" 

"That is not possible, my boy," Lord Montague replied, stiffly. 

"Your son is insane," Lord Capulet sneered. 

Swerving around with blazing golden amber eyes, Syaoran stated, his voice brimming with emotion, "Juliet died to save me. She threw herself in front of me when Paris attacked. Paris committed suicide—I would have killed him otherwise, though Juliet didn't want me to. Yet, Juliet's last wish was for our story to be told to the world, so that no other lovers will have to suffer as much as we did." 

Lord Capulet stepped back, startled, and gazed at his beloved daughter, lying motionless on the ground. 

A little softer, Syaoran continued, "Have respect for your daughter's last wishes, Lord Capulet." Instantaneously, Syaoran doubled over, groaning as he clutched his stomach. 

"What is the matter, Romeo?" Lady Montague questioned in alarm. 

"It must be the wound from Count Paris' sword, early this evening," Friar Lawrence observed with concern. 

Faintly smiling, Syaoran looked up and said, "I'm okay Mother. I guess I will join Juliet after all." Looking up to the rest of the adults, he continued, his voice determined as ever, "End this feud, and prevent anymore like feuds in the future. Prevent more lives and prevent pain. See, the Five Treasures of Verona?" 

Everyone turned to see the Mirror, the Sword, the Necklace, the Ring, and the Earrings, laid on a crimson velvet cloth covering the round table in one corner of the stage. They had all been too absorbed with the dialogue to notice them earlier. 

"They are all gathered now, so no more rivalry has to occur for the finding of those treasures," Syaoran said. "The Five Treasures can go to the safe-keeping of Verona, to protect the city and all the people in it, for the happiness of all subjects, not for the contest of power." 

Unable to stand any longer, he knelt down on his knees, trembling. His eyes glistened as he reached for Sakura's hand. He whispered, "Tell our story, tell it far and wide, of two lovers, who despite all odds, never lost hope, who even when Fate turned it's face from them, continued to love each other… I will join Juliet in a place to a far off place, where no hatred, scorn nor family feud exists, where my beloved one awaits…" his voice trailed off. Romeo Montague collapsed on the floor. 

"Romeo!" Lady Montague shrieked, tears flooding from her eyes. 

Holding back his wife, Lord Montague said in a broken voice, "Let him be. He has now joined his love, and has found true happiness. I am genuinely proud of my son; he had courage, determination, and inner strength." Turning to Lord Capulet, he continued with glistening eyes, "It seems to me, that us two old, prideful men have been fools, after all. Our children surpassed us in wisdom and sensibility. We have carried our feud too far. I am deeply sorry at the death of your daughter." 

"Your son was a fine, noble young man," Lord Capulet said, in the same worn voice. "I would have been glad to have such a valiant son. For the sake of our children, let us make truce now, though it may be too late." He held out a hand. 

Gripping Capulet's hand in a firm handshake, Lord Montague replied, "It is never too late, my friend. Let our two families, Montague and Capulet, join hands, and spread the story of two star-crossed lovers, far and wide, to prove that love can defy all, and also teach two stubborn old men how to rethink their past mistakes and start anew." 

From front stage, Miho said, "And so the two families reconciled, and Romeo and Juliet were buried side by side. The two families made a statue of Romeo and Juliet, side and side, in pure gold. Beneath the golden statues was engraved the legend of the two lovers." 

The audience stared with awe at the two brilliant gold statues erected on the stage, in the image of Romeo and Juliet. They were sculpted by the artist Shing, and were specially lent to Seijou Junior High for the opening night of their production. This was on account that he molded the overall image after Ryuuren and Nadeshiko. In the background floated a familiar, painfully beautiful violin tune. Slowly, it was joined by a countermelody. The music came from speakers at the back of the theater.   
  


"Kai…" Meirin uttered in surprise, leaning forward. "This tune…" 

After adjusting the boom box, volume, Kai tossed her a cassette tape case. "It took me forever to find out what the broken-star symbol at the end of the script meant." 

Carefully, Meirin observed the cassette tape case. On it was a broken star symbol and written across the top was "_Star-Crossed_." Beneath it were the initials, A.N. and L.R. 

"It took me a long time to find it, in fact, I found it only yesterday evening," Kai said. "The actual recording of their performance."   
  


From backstage, Sakura looked up in surprise. It was her mother and Syaoran's father's piece, woven into the final scene of Star-Crossed. Why? Yet, if fit… The piece fit perfectly. After several measures, the whole orchestra joined in, playing a countermelody to Ryuuren and Nadeshiko's violin concerto. No wonder the orchestra finale for Star-Crossed seemed so familiar; it was the third part of the tune that Li Ryuuren started, joined by Amamiya Nadeshiko. Together, they had composed the last bit, spreading the tune of a lonely soul, to that of two blithe lovers having found each other, and finally, the song of two lovers spread to the whole world to listen to and learn from. 

"Henceforth," Miho continued, her clear voice mingling with the notes of the music. The stage lights completely darkened, with a single bright beam of light on her. "The star-crossed lovers' story was spread far and wide, surviving generation after generation. And to all young people out in the world, Romeo and Juliet wished to implant hope and perseverance in them, encouraging determined souls to overcome all obstacles. 

"Some failed, and some survived in their paths. We must know that wishing is a commendable starting point, but can get us no where—there is a certain point where you must make the decisions and bring your destiny onto yourself, instead of sitting around and wait for it to happen. 

Closing her eyes, as a sense of peace rested upon her, Miho concluded, "And so, some may say that this is the end of the story of Juliet and her Romeo. Yet others say it a never ending cycle—" She paused for a dramatic interval. "And this is just the beginning." Ending on a strong note, Miho smiled and stared out at the masses of people sitting in front of her. Onii-chan, I did it. I made it through my very first performance. I you hear in the audience somewhere? Or are you far far away? Are you proud of how far your little sister has come? Well, I made it! Curtsying, she stepped back, to avoid being in the way of the curtains. 

The last note of the heart-wringing music floated through the auditorium; slowly, the scarlet curtains closed with a swish. The audience sat motionless in their seats, many of them dabbing the corners of their eyes with handkerchiefs, others sighing wistfully, and still others staring dreamily, but all completely silent. Nobody had the sense of realization that it was over now. 

Tomoyo and the cast members waited from the side stage in anticipation. Sakura squeezed her best friend's hand. Smiling, Tomoyo said, "You did a great job, Sakura-chan." It was over now; Sakura had passed through the production safely—well relatively safely. Yet, now awaited the most anticipated moment of the night. All the production members had worked so hard for the past half-year. Though the audience had reacted positively throughout the acts, now was the final judgement. Did they like it? Were they disappointed, or amazed? Was it beyond their expectations? 

For the first time all evening, not a single sound could be heard; no one sneezed, sniffed, whispered, or even shuffled. Then, the entire auditorium broke out into a thundering applause, the loudest that Tomoeda had ever heard. They clapped and clapped, until their hands stung, and cheered gustily. They applauded with the roar of the gladiators and the enthusiasm of bullfight spectators. 

Hugging each other tightly, Tomoyo and Sakura jumped up and down. It was a success! The Seijou Junior High Production, Star-Crossed was a grand success! 

"Great job, Sakura-chan," Chiharu said with a bright smile, as all the cast members took positions lined up for the bowing ceremony. They were all giddy and exhilarated by their combined success. "Hurry, we have to get into our positions for bowing. 

Nodding, Sakura hurried to the line in the right wing; she realized that Syaoran must be waiting in the left wing right now, where all the male cast members waited. She hadn't had a chance to congratulate him yet. 

One by one, the main cast members filed in, alternating female and male from each side of the stage, starting with minor characters like servants and ball guests. Then, important supporting characters like Benvolio, Tybalt, the Nurse, Mercutio, Friar Lawrence, and numerous others filed in. After bowing, they lined up towards each side of the front stage. 

"Lord and Lady Capulet!" Miho announced. 

Chiharu rushed onto the stage, joined hands with the classmate playing Lord Capulet, and bowed. They were greeted by a hearty applause. Then, they separated and went to opposite sides of the stage. The same process was repeated for Lord and Lady Montague. Rika stared out into the audience with shining eyes at Terada-sensei, watching from the first row. 

Next was, "Chang Eron and Erika as Count Paris and Rosaline!" 

Erika and Eron swept out and took a grand bow. By the sounds of it, they received a louder applause than the rest of the cast members so far, Sakura noted, as she lingered by the side-stage; she and Syaoran were the only ones left now. 

Miho cleared her throat. "And finally, Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura as _ROMEO AND JULIET_!" 

Her heart skipping a beat, Sakura walked onto the stage with quivering legs. The rest of the cast members had stepped to the sides to make a pathway for her. At the center, she met with Syaoran, who smiled warmly and held out his hand. Holding hands, Sakura and Syaoran walked up to the front of the stage, now used to the blinding stage lights, and stared out at the masses of people watching them, flashes going off everywhere from people with cameras. Both of them were sweating and breathless from the strenuous two and a half-hour production. Here they were, after months and months of practicing, practicing, and practicing. Here they were, having conquered the Fate, and overcome the most nerve-wrecking night of their lives. And here they were, having conveyed the intricate story of Romeo and Juliet. 

Together, hand in hand, Sakura and Syaoran took a sweeping, deep bow. The audience broke out into the heaviest applause that evening, so that the teachers were slightly worried that the theater might collapse. Then the two leading protagonists looked out at the audience with a giddy feeling of pride in their stomachs, and joined in the middle of the line of cast members on the stage. It seemed as if the clapping would never stop and that the moment would last forever. 

Finally, the frenzied applause calmed. Then, they began shouting, "ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!" 

The orchestra broke out into the finale song again. Nudging Sakura, Erika, who was standing beside her, said, "You heard them. They're calling for an encore." 

"ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!" The demands grew louder. 

In a clear, liquid voice, Sakura sang her solo again; it came to her so naturally, that the song seemed to take wings as it drifted across the stage. After her verse, she was joined by Syaoran, who sang with a passion and surging feeling that he had never revealed until that very night. His song reminded people of the gentle waves crashing down on the sandy shore. Once again, the music teacher wondered why she never realized the boy's talent earlier. Soon, they were joined by the entire cast members and chorus, the harmony of high sopranos and deep basses soaring with the music of the orchestra. On their final note, the audience broke off into another wild round of applause. 

Then, they called, "PRODUCER! PRODUCER!" 

"That's you," Miho whispered to Tomoyo, who stood stunned; it was the first time she ever had stage fright, despite the numerous times she had performed on stage for chorus. 

Gingerly, Tomoyo walked up to the center stage and curtsied daintily as she always managed to do. Once more the audience cheered ravenously. Then, in her sweet voice, she said with shining violet eyes, "I don't know what to say… One thing for sure is that I just oversaw everything; it was the actual cast members and staff members who made this all possible. But first of all, I would like to thank the three teachers who looked over us and were always there for guidance." Terada-sensei, the music teacher, and the orchestra teacher stood up and bowed. 

"There was the magnificent Seijou High Orchestra, who produced the fantastic background music…" The high school students, dressed in neat black and white stood up from their seats for the first time that evening, and bowed with the clattering of various instruments. Tomoyo continued. "And the Seijou Junior High Chorus who trained very hard to produce high-quality sound, the scenery and props crew members who painted all these beautiful scenes and constructed the set, the costume design team who helped sew, design, and tailor all the fantastic costumes, and the lighting and technicians team, who made the amazing lighting effects and all the special sword fighting effects possible." Each respective group stood up for acknowledgement from various parts of the auditorium. 

"Oh! I would like to give a special mention to the head of the lighting and technicians team, Mizuki Kai! He did a miracle for this production, though he has been in our school for only a short period of time, and such professional touches and amazing stunts would not have been possible without him. Mizuki Kai, would you come down to the front stage please?" Tomoyo called out to the back lighting room. People began cheering even before he appeared. 

"Go out, silly," Meirin said, nudging Kai, who was slightly stunned. "Silly, you're all blushing and bashful! Hurry, they're calling for you! Here, shoo." She pushed Kai out of the lighting room, where he had been cooped up for the entire evening—well most of it. 

Everyone's attention focused on the opposite end of the auditorium, where Kai waved his hand, then quickly glided to the front stage, where he bowed flourishingly, baffled by the audience's enthusiastic response. 

As Tomoyo continued on to her acknowledgements, Meirin hid a smile, as she looked upon Kai's beaming face, standing with the rest of the crew on stage. 

"Also, we must not forget our favorite narrator, Tanaka Miho," Tomoyo said. 

Hesitantly, Miho stepped onto the center stage. She had only narrated the story… Yet, the audience liked her! They applauded her as loudly, if not more loudly than the other cast members, of course besides Romeo and Juliet. 

"There are four people I would like to especially mention here tonight—more than twenty years ago, four students wrote the script, composed the music, sketched out the designs for the set and character, and basically put together the whole production that the Seijou Junior High tonight has performed. Thank you Mizuki-san, Amamiya-san, Li-san, and Tanaka-san for creating _Star-Crossed_. Furthermore, I would like to thank the great artist Shing-san for lending the golden statues, Mike Kant for the advertisement photography, Akagi Aki's father for the newspaper publicity, the camera crewmen…" Tomoyo continued on with a long list. "And finally, I would like to thank all of you, everyone in the auditorium tonight, for making this all possible, and the best night of my life! THANK YOU!"   
  


Once more, the audience went into a frenzy; they had finally cheered themselves hoarse. Various mothers, father, and relatives rushed up to the stage to hand their sons and daughters bouquets and praises. 

"Great job, Kaijou," Touya said, wrapping Sakura in a tight hug. 

"Really? You really thought I did well?" Sakura jumped up and down eagerly. 

"Your mother and I are really proud of you," Fujitaka added, handing Sakura a bouquet of nadeshikos, in honor of Sakura's mother. 

"Otou-san, you're back!" Sakura squealed, embracing her father. "I'm so glad. I wanted you to be here so bad." Careful not to crush the flowers, she buried her nose into her father's chest. There was no one in the world like her father. 

"Of course I couldn't miss out on such an important occasion," Fujitaka replied, smiling cordially. 

"I'm glad Sakura looks so happy," Syaoran commented to Meirin, who had come down to the front of the auditorium where all the people were mingling. 

Holding the cherry pink peonies, Syaoran's favorite flowers behind her back, Meirin closed her eyes. She remembered a certain conversation with Kai, the previous day. 

~~~~~~ 

_"Don't forget the bouquet for Syaoran," Kai reminded._

_"What are you doing on my windowsill in the middle of the night? I told you a million times not to do that!" Meirin shrieked, drawing her blanket closer around her. Then on a second thought, she asked, "What bouquet?"_

_"Silly, for the production night! When it ends, all the cast members would be showered flowers from their parents and siblings. Sakura has her brother, Tomoyo has her mother, even Miho has at least Eriol," Kai spelled out. "Only Syaoran doesn't have anyone. And I guess, you're the best thing he has, if you think about it. All his relatives are back in Hong Kong besides his beloved cousin."_

_Slapping her forehead, Meirin exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, why didn't I think about that before? I better pre-order the bouquet, fast. Thank you so much Kai, for reminding me." Then she sighed in exasperation. Kai was already gone._

~~~~~~ 

At times like that, Meirin became aware how considerate Kai could be. She saw exactly what he meant; Syaoran gazed wistfully at the various students wrapped in hugs from parents. Broadly smiling, Meirin exclaimed, "Great job Syaoran!" She handed him the flowers. 

With appreciative eyes, Syaoran took the peonies, and said, "I wasn't… expecting anything. Thank you Meirin." 

_Hehe… Worth the cost of getting Chinese peonies in this season to see such a look from Syaoran_, Meirin noted. 

Then, she scanned the production crew members milling around, chattering with their friends and family, each clasping a bouquet in their arms. It did not require much effort to spot Kai, standing around, looking out of place. 

Clearing her throat loudly to catch his attention, Meirin thrust a bouquet of white roses in front of Kai's face. 

Startled, he stammered, "For me?" 

"Yes for you," Meirin replied impatiently, avoiding looking at him. "Don't get the wrong idea. I just decided to buy that along when I bought Syaoran's—besides, it's kind of a thank you for reminding me about bouquets in the first place. After all, I guess I'm the best thing you got right now." She explained quickly, "You worried about Syaoran having no relatives to give him flowers, besides me, yet you never stopped to think about yourself, what you would do here when everyone else would receive compliments from their family." She smiled. "Good job tonight. I was impressed." 

Taking the roses, Kai, buried his face into it, wordless. "Li Meirin... Thank you." He looked up smiling whimsically. "You know, though I've given out hundreds of roses to people, this is the first time receiving them?" 

Mischievously, Meirin commented, "Well, if you do things to deserve bouquets, you get them." Then scowling, she said, "Of course, you did break the promise with me about not stealing anymore." 

At the mention of this, Kai sighed and murmured, "I'm sorry." Slowly, he trudged back to the lighting room, still clasping his white roses tightly. 

Instantly, Meirin regretted adding in her last comment. She didn't have to bring it up on such a night. Plus, he had never apologized to her before. It felt uncomfortable; she would rather have him laugh it off as always. Then again, Kai did break the promise. Shrugging, Meirin decided not to think of such things and spoil her good mood. 

Around her, people were still chattering away about the musical. 

"My, this musical has had more costumes than any other production in the world," a mother commented. "Juliet alone had more dresses than any female protagonist on Broadway." 

"I know, mommy. Did you see Juliet's ballroom dress? I want one like that too," her second grade daughter stated. 

"That girl, Kinomoto is just so cute," the little girl's older brother commented. "I thought she was just good at cheerleading, but she's a versatile actress—I never thought a simple school production could actually move my heart." 

"I saw you cry!" the little girl stated. 

"Shush," her brother replied, hotly annoyed. 

"Strange, I thought I would hate Count Paris for killing Juliet, but he's such a captivating villain," a Seijou High girl sighed from another corner of the auditorium. "He really is a tragic character." 

"Oh my gosh, I thought my heart will drop during Juliet's dying scene," her friend replied. "I was completely blubbering. See? I used a whole pack of Kleenex. Romeo was just so handsome and romantic!" 

"I know!" a third girl squealed. "I wonder why he wasn't scouted by the movie directors, seriously. I'm in the theater club, and I would have known if such talent existed in Seijou Junior High. Do you think Li-kun would think me crazy if I asked him out?" 

"Silly, you're three years older than him!" the first girl replied. "Then again, age doesn't matter in true love!" 

Still in another part of the auditorium, fathers and their sons were discussing, "I still don't see how the swordfights and special effects were managed. No matter how hard they rehearsed, I don't see how that boy playing Romeo could master that kind of coordination in his swordsmanship," 

"And the blood!" a son cried out with thrill. 

Shaking his head, another father commented, "I would really like to talk to that ingenious Head of the Lighting and Technicians, Mizuki Kai, and recruit him for my technology firm." 

"Do, Father," his college daughter said. "He's really hot." 

"Speaking of hot, that girl playing Rosaline was hot," her little brother added. 

"But she doesn't have the grace and sincerity of Juliet," his friend replied. "No one beats her. And Romeo." 

Everyone agreed to this. 

Then, someone shouted, "Whose going to purchase the Star-Crossed video? Sign up to preorder one! All profits will be donated to the Children's Hospital fund!" 

Within a matter of seconds, people flocked the sign ups sheets for the video.   
  


"Meirin-chan, have you seen Syaoran?" Sakura asked, finally having escaped the throttling mob of eager crowds and some new fans asking for her autograph. ^_^. So far, Arima, Asuma, Mike, Shing-san, Eriol, Tomoyo's mother, and all her friends had congratulated her; she had acquired several more bouquets along the way. 

"Hmm?" Meirin realized that she had been spacing out while listening to all the people around her. "I think he's backstage. Oh yeah, as the original Juliet, I'm really glad that I handed the role to you." 

Smiling, Sakura said, "Thanks." That was Meirin's way of telling her "good job." "If it weren't for, I wouldn't even have been in the musical." 

"Nah… The role is just perfect for you. Just look at you tonight." 

"But it wasn't me… It was Syaoran who made it possible," Sakura said, ruefully. 

****** 

"Naoko, do you know where they put the Five Force—I mean the Five Treasures of Verona?" Syaoran asked, weaving in and out of chairs, tables, bits and pieces of costumes scattered about, make up, shoes, and numerous odds and ends left by the careless, hectic students. 

Shrugging, Naoko said, "It should still be on the round table." 

"Thanks." Syaoran rushed to the other side of the stage, where the props were stored. He quickly spotted the round table with the crimson cloth covering it. It was empty. Did someone remove the Treasures? He could have sworn that Mizuki Kai did not have time to slip backstage since the end of the last act. Desperately, he began to crawl on the ground, looking. The Ring or the Necklace could easily have dropped on the ground when the table was being moved. 

"Ouch!" Syaoran banged his head against someone else's. Frowning, he stood up. Eron. 

"Have you lost something?" Eron asked coolly. 

"No," Syaoran replied quickly. Then he noted how Eron fingered his left earlobe nervously. Presuming that Kai really did steal the ruby earrings during the fleetingly brief black out, how did Kai ever steal the earring off both Eron and Erika? Kaitou Magician truly was a frightening person. 

"Pretty amazing tonight," Eron stated. 

Was that a compliment or another one of his double-meaning comments, Syaoran wondered. It didn't matter. 

"Just because you kissed her once, on stage, doesn't mean that you won our little bet," Eron said blandly. 

Syaoran brushed that snide off as not worth responding to. Besides, he had kissed her more than once. He grinned, which made Eron uneasier than when he scowled. 

"And for your knowledge, I was speaking the truth when I said I didn't tell Sakura about the bet," Eron added. "I never tell lies." 

"I don't care either way," Syaoran replied smoothly. 

"Neither do I, but I think Sakura does," Eron replied, leaving the prop room.   
  


Seeing Eron come out from backstage, Sakura asked, "Eron-kun, did you see Syaoran by any chance?" 

"No," Eron replied shortly. Then he changed his mind. "He's in the prop room." 

"Oh, thanks." Sakura smiled. "You were great, Eron-kun, as Count Paris." 

"But you're the one who surprised us all, tonight," Eron replied, smiling back, before slowly walking away. 

_Is it just me, or has Eron also become more human these days_, Sakura mused. 

_Finally_! Tentatively stepping into the prop room, Sakura asked bemused, "Syaoran, what are you doing, crawling on the floor?" 

"When did that thief come in and take the Five Treasures?" Syaoran demanded. 

Shrugging, Sakura replied, "Well, there must be a reason why he was once the Top 20 Most Wanted Criminal—we found out tonight. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll return everything, tomorrow, like he always does. He probably took them because he didn't want them to get lost in the backstage; besides, the acual Five Force Treasures were a nice touch to the production I think." 

Of course Sakura wouldn't think badly of her friend. Standing up and brushing the dust off his pants and hands, Syaoran said, "Well, he better not run off with them." 

Chuckling, Sakura said, "How could I ever have thought that you were a complete different person back on the stage? You're just the same old Syaoran, after all." 

"Is that a good thing?" Syaoran asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Pretending to think for a moment, Sakura replied, "Well, Romeo is more romantic, courageous, sincere, gentle, loving, kind, and poetic—but on the whole plain old Syaoran is just fine." 

Syaoran laughed. "Thank you; I'm really flattered." 

"Well… the long waited production Star-Crossed is finally over," Sakura said, lightly. Though it had been immense hard work, and had constituted probably the most effort and time she had ever devoted to a school activity, she would miss the rehearsals, standing on stage beside Syaoran. 

"So, who would you say won the bet?" Syaoran asked, jokingly. 

"Hmm…" Sakura pretended to think. "Well, it is true you did save me in Act Two, when I forgot my lines." 

"But you made it up with your quick thinking of using the Sword Card when your prop sword broke," Syaoran reassured. 

"And then, I tripped over my own feet," Sakura added. 

"But it looked really natural and in character, so no one noticed." 

"Both us added in lots of frivolous lines," Sakura continued, comically. 

"Everyone thought it was a part of the script," Syaoran said, sweat-dropping. "I hope." 

Laughing, Sakura said sheepishly, "Well, overall, we made quite a few mistakes, but luckily, it all flowed in as a part of the production. But truthfully, and you know this yourself, you were a notch more on top of things and you did save me more than once. So I admit fairly that you won the bet." 

With a smug little smile, Syaoran stated, "Well, it might not have been quite fair. You see, I had a good luck charm. This girl that I know gave it to me. Aren't you jealous?" 

"Very," Sakura replied agreeably. "If she had kept it, maybe she would have won the bet." 

"Even so, you have completely earned my respect by your ability to conquer the Fate," Syaoran said softly. "I take back every single discouraging thing I ever said to you about you as Card Captor. You were strong and forcible; I wasn't able to do anything to help you." 

"Silly, don't you know that it was because of you that I could seal the Fate? When I was hysterical and out of control, you brought me back to my senses and allowed me think straight again. Without your presence, I wouldn't have had the courage to try to defy the Fate. Thank you Syaoran. Thank you for being beside me once more," Sakura said. 

"What else do you think I'm here for?" Syaoran asked, crossing his arms. Then, he grinned slightly. "Hey, do you remember what we wagered over?" 

"Hoe?" Sakura racked her brains in dismay… _A kiss_… He surely wasn't serious? 

"I guess I already collected it back on stage," Syaoran reassured quickly, seeing the alarm on Sakura's face. "You know, I once heard a quote, 'In love, there are two winners.'" 

"That makes sense," Sakura mused. "Like in Romeo and Juliet." 

"Anyway, I don't know about you, but I wasn't taking our whole bet business seriously. I don't like competing against you," Syaoran said. 

Wryly, Sakura commented, "I would have thought otherwise." 

Wincing at the mere memory of his one-sided rivalry against her years ago, he asked, still persistent, "Hey, are you still busy tomorrow?" 

"Well, otou-san and onii-chan are both back now, so I'll probably spend the day with my family. And there's going to be a post-production party tomorrow at Tomoyo's house for all the people involved in Star-Crossed. You'll be there, right?" Sakura replied. 

"Maybe," Syaoran replied, heaving a sigh. _Maybe someday, I will be able to tell you my true feelings, and maybe then, you will listen and believe me._

_And meanwhile, I will continue to stand by your side and never leave you. Because years ago, I swore that I will protect you from harm, and that I will keep that bright smile on your face, like the one who are wearing this evening. Even if the stars cross our path, I will reach for you and look after you, or die in attempt._

_After all…_   
  
  


**_"There is no chance, no destiny, no fate, that can circumvent or hinder or control the firm resolve a determined soul."_**

_-- Will, Ella Wheeler Wilcox_

* * *

**My 2002 birthday present to Li Syaoran (LINK FINALLY WORKING)!!! Fanart: The Star-Crossed Final Act... Romeo and Juliet's kiss**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SYAORAN!!!**

**Wish-chan**: Well, finally, Star-Crossed is out, in honor of our favorite Li Syaoran's birthday!!! (7/13)... Hehe... I think this beats the record as the longest time it ever took me to write a chapter... Sorry it took so long; I hope I will be able to write chapters quicker from now on-- it was a real hard chapter to write, with lots of things going on, as well... About the chapter, I guess it's kinda really really long and confusing at times~ Hehe... I finally wrote the scene where Nadeshiko and Ryuuren finally meet again as adults. Plus, Sakura conquers the Fate... I guess I write a lot about Fate because I am fascinate by philosophy and psychology. As I mentioned last chapter though, I have written only the hightlights of the play and you can imagine how long the actual thing is, plus all the soloes and singing and music and dancing, etc. etc. etc. Also, the Riddle's riddle, is derived from a quote by Ella Wheeler Wilcox (written above) and is a new favorite quote of mine ... It fits the context nicely, I thought. 

I guess for the past months, you were wondering, will he do it? Will he not? Hehe... Yes, he does kiss her. ^_^... As you can see, I drew up a fanart as birthday present, because I felt guilty because all previous years, I had special fanfics up and this year, I didn't. 

Furthermore, thank you everyone for being so patient, and especially thank you all those who have e-mailed me, signed my guestbook, and constantly urged and pushed me to go on. You really don't know how much I appreciate it. By any chance, if you have e-mailed me and didn't recieve a response, please don't feel offended... I read it, but just didn't have the time to respond-- If you e-mail me again and ask me to respond, I will. And, comments ever more cherished at changing_sky@hotmail.com... I still check my old one, hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com though. Please visit my site at www.geocities.com/wishluv and sign my guestbook!   
  
  



	56. Chapter 42: A Little Girl's Dream, Part ...

**Chapter 42: A Little Girl's Dream**

* * *

  
~~~~~~ 

"Amamiya-san, can you please not step on my foot during the dance scene?" an arrogant voice asserted. "How many times does it take you to get it right? I do wonder why in the world did such a clumsy girl like you ever get to be the female protagonist of this production, Christine Daae." 

"I'm sorry," Nadeshiko, age fifteen, replied meekly to the classmate playing Raoul in the Seijou Junior High production, Phantom of the Opera. They were in the middle of rehearsals in the newly built theater. 

Everyone laughed and Nadeshiko's ears turned red. Quickly, she glanced to the corner of the theater where the Seijou High Orchestra played the music. Her eyes flickered over to the first violin seat. How humiliating to be caught as a laughingstock in front of Li Ryuuren! Why was he in the musical orchestra, anyway—to watch her on stage and ridicule her? Ryuuren's calm cerulean gaze caught her as his violin quickly picked up the tune for the next scene. Quickly, she looked away. 

After rehearsal ended and everyone left, Nadeshiko remained on stage. Standing in the center she declared to an empty auditorium, "I'll show them. I'll show them I can become the best Christine Daae, ever!" Imagining a wide audience in front of her, their eyes watching only her, Nadeshiko took a sweeping curtsy, and began her dance number. Her lithe form floated over the stage, her feet never missing a step. She didn't even notice she was dancing to violin music until she came to a stop, and saw Li Ryuuren playing the final notes of "Angel of Music" on his violin with an easy smile on his face. 

Immediately, she toppled over her feet. "I thought everyone left." 

Setting his violin down and clapping, Ryuuren, senior at Seijou High, asked, "Why don't you dance like that during rehearsals? Then maybe you won't become a laughingstock." 

"Why did you join the orchestra? Maybe if you weren't sitting there with that smirk on your face, I wouldn't make so many mistakes," Nadeshiko retorted. 

"I never smirked at you. I only dutifully played the music," Ryuuren replied, jumping onto the stage beside Nadeshiko. "Besides, the violin section would be devastated without my talent." 

"Stuck-up," Nadeshiko muttered. Then she stated, "Ooh, I hate hate hate that guy playing Raoul. He's such a jerk." 

"He is a conceited, pig-headed, arrogant bastard," Ryuuren agreed. 

"Almost as arrogant as you," Nadeshiko added. At this Ryuuren made a face. 

Prancing up and down the stage, Nadeshiko rambled off, "But can you believe it? He told me that I better be a good kisser because Raoul and Christine have a kissing scene. I know he's had dozens of girlfriends so he's experienced, and he knows I'm not. In fact, I've kissed anyone in my life, and now I have to kiss a great big jerk. I've always dreamed first kisses to be romantic, heart-pounding, transcending time, and…" She broke off. Ryuuren gazed at her with an amused look. 

"Go on. I'm listening," he prompted. 

Wringing her hands in wrath, she declared, "I know you don't care the tiniest bit about my trivial little problems, but you don't have to laugh at me like that." 

"I'm not laughing," Ryuuren said, tilting her chin up gently. "Look up at my face, Nadeshiko. You'll see that I am not laughing at you at all." 

Nadeshiko looked up, her soft lips pouted. Indeed, he wasn't mocking her in the slightest bit, and had an intensely serious expression on his face. Then, without any warning, Ryuuren bent over and carefully kissed her mouth. 

For a second, Nadeshiko stood stunned. Clasping her hand over her mouth, Nadeshiko stammered, "W-why did you do that— y-you knew that—that was m-my first kiss!" 

"I know." Leaving no chance for her to burst in outrage, Ryuuren stepped back and added lightly, "But there, I solved your dilemma! Now you won't have to lose your first kiss to a conceited bastard on the opening night of the production." 

Turning furiously red, Nadeshiko refuted, "I just did, you, you arrogant jerk! If you do something like that again, I'll… I'll…" 

Laughing slightly, Ryuuren said, "At least you can't accuse me of being privy to your problems. You've experienced your heart-pounding first kiss. Now, don't shriek; people would think I'm assaulting you in here or something. Then again, everyone knows what a loud clatter you always make." 

"Ooh… I'll never forgive you. I hate you Li Ryuuren!!!" 

"Really?" Ryuuren asked raising an elegant dark eyebrow. "I've always had the notion that you liked me. I'm rather hurt." 

"_Ryuuren_…" Nadeshiko clenched her teeth and stomped off the stage, only resulting in sliding and landing on her bottom. Ryuuren laughed good-naturedly and held out a hand to help her up. Then again, she couldn't help thinking that she was relieve that it was Ryuuren, not anyone else. And had her heart fluttered the slightest bit? 

~~~~~~ 

Groaning, Sakura turned over in her cozy bed Sunday morning, drawing her blankets over her head. Thankfully it was Sunday, so she could sleep in; she had been completely exhausted after she returned home from the production late last night. _I thought of it again… The production is over, but why do I keep thinking about Syaoran's kiss? It was so unexpected. And that dream I just had about my mother and his father, before their production is very awkward too. I never exactly realized that they were at that kind of point in their relationship._

"Kaijou, wake up!" came her brother's annoyingly loud voice. Yet, it was so familiar and dear to hear him. 

When Sakura came down the stairs, fully dressed, her father greeted, "Good morning, Sakura-san. I hope you slept well after such an exciting night." 

Yes, the production night finally passed safely. Sakura hugged herself; it was a grand success, too! And her father and brother were both back home! The breakfast lay on the table, and a new picture of her mother in a simple poplin dress was in the silver picture frame on the kitchen table. Everything was completely back to normal. 

"Don't get too full of yourself, monster, just because you became a star overnight," Touya commented blandly, sipping his coffee. 

Choosing to ignore her brother's remark, she asked, "What are you going to do, now that you completed the pre-med extension program at Oxford University?" 

"Well, I'll still attend classes in Seijou University, though there'll be fewer since this is my last semester, and I'll go on to medical school next year," Touya said. "I'll also be working part-time at a hospital with Yukito and a few other pre-med students." 

"As an intern?" Sakura asked excitedly. 

"Not exactly—internship is only open for people who have completed med-school. We'll just help around with office work and write up patient charts and stuff. Then, maybe we'll move on to being permanent interns if we do well." 

"That sounds very interesting," Fujitaka said, looking at his grown son with a vaguely proud smile. Turning to his daughter, he asked, "So what will you be doing today?" 

"There's going to be a party for all of the production members tonight at Tomoyo-chan's house," Sakura replied. "And Tomoyo asked if I can sleepover tonight. Is that okay?" 

"That will be fine," Fujitaka replied. "I was worried because I had to go to Seijou University today to discuss the conclusion from the seminar, and I wanted to spend the day with you. I will never leave you alone for so long again, Sakura-san." 

"You didn't have to worry," Sakura said, smiling energetically. "See! I am healthy and strong and responsible!" 

"Because you have ogre's blood," Touya couldn't help adding, but was unable to hold back a tender smile. 

"Oh, I've always been meaning to ask you this, Sakura-san. Were you in Tokyo during the summer by any chance?" Fujitaka asked, washing the dishes. 

"Uh—no!" Sakura replied rapidly. 

"Okay, I must have mistaken someone else for you because I missed my daughter so much. It was ridiculous of me to imagine that you were at a university that I had a seminar in," Fujitaka laughed off. "I missed you so much that I even imagined I saw you on TV!" 

"How ironic! I thought I did too, on cable TV in England," Touya exclaimed. "Something about a 'Best Couple of Japan Contest'…" 

Sakura furiously began gulping down a glass of orange juice. 

Then, a bit puzzled, Fujitaka commented, "I could have sworn that the kitchen walls were yellow." Now they were a pale green. "What do you say, Touya-san? Maybe I'm getting old." 

"I always thought that they were yellow, also," Touya replied. 

"Really? How interesting; they were always green! Ha ha ha…" Sakura sweat-dropped. Leave it to Syaoran to paper the kitchen walls green when repairing the house, damaged from the Joker last spring. How was Syaoran managing with out her to make sure that he had all his meals and wake him in the morning? Actually, it had been the other way around; he was the one who had looked after her. Anyway, Meirin would look after him now. 

****** 

A furious voice pelted in his mind. _"Weren't you the one who believed that all people deserve to have some control of their lives? Or are you just a hypocrite who says big words yet is a coward inside—you're not even human!"_

"Syaoran, wake up," Meirin said. "It's past noon. In fact, it's almost evening." 

Stuffing his head under a pillow, Syaoran groaned, "Leave me alone, Meirin. I'm aching all over." Though he had been awake for hours, he didn't have the energy to sit up. 

"Probably from overdoing on your swordfighting scenes and unnecessarily punching Eron-kun too hard." After a second thought, Meirin added, "I can't believe you actually kissed her. I never thought you'd have the guts." 

"It was part of the script," Syaoran mumbled. 

"But you wouldn't have done it if it were me," Meirin said. 

"Of course not," Syaoran said, turning over on his bed. 

"Thanks for being so blunt," Meirin muttered. "Wake up now. There's a party for all production members at Tomoyo's today. We'll watch the Star-Crossed video, too. And Sakura will be there." 

Groggily, Syaoran sat up. "You're not even a part of the production." 

"I contributed greatly to it," Meirin replied, head in air. "Gosh, you're a mess. You look like you came back from the dead. Oh yeah, you did, if you consider playacting Romeo's death scene." 

Syaoran asked crossly, "Now tell me, when are you going back to Hong Kong again?" 

Meirin.stuck out her tongue. "Beda! I know you're so enthusiastic about me being here, but for your information, I'm leaving this Friday." 

"You can stay as long as you would like to, as far as I'm concerned with," Syaoran mumbled, which was his subtle implication that he liked having Meirin in Japan. "I don't see why you went back to Hong Kong in the first place—I would never go back on my own will." 

"Well, you're circumstance is a little different; Chosen Ones are always subject to the rule of the Li Council of Magic," Meirin mused. "While for me, I can move around freely since I'm basically useless to the Clan except maybe as Syaoran's guardian—" 

"Wait a minute—who's guarding who?" Syaoran interrupted. 

"Simple. I'm looking after you." Then she added a little more seriously, "Kai didn't come back home last night. Hope he didn't run into any trouble." 

"Hope he doesn't cause trouble," Syaoran replied. 

****** 

"What kind of party is this? It's a mess!" Erika exclaimed, trying to avoid bumping into the students gathered in Tomoyo's living room for the post-production bash. As large as Tomoyo's mansion was, there were still too great a number of people that had been involved in the production milling around. Finally, Erika decided to curl up on a sofa across the far end of the room; she didn't want to come tonight, but Eron had forced her to. She was annoyed because Rosaline didn't receive more attention yesterday; everybody only talked about Romeo this, Juliet that. 

"Great job yesterday, Sakura!" Sakura's friends greeted as she entered the living room, in a plaid skirt and a pretty ruffle sleeved blouse that her brother had bought her from England. 

"Thanks!" Sakura replied brightly. Quickly, she searched the room; Syaoran hadn't arrived yet. How could she ever face him after yesterday? Rapidly, she pretended to drop something and bent down, to have an excuse for a red face. When she looked up, Eron waved at her from across the room; he was conversing with Yuri, the girl from class 3-1 who had confessed that she liked him few weeks ago. Sakura waved back. It was good to see that Eron was being nice to the girl that he had hurt so badly, even if he didn't return her feelings. Yuri had a wide smile on her face, and she waved to Sakura also. 

Realizing that she was unconsciously looking up to see if Syaoran had arrived every time the door swung open, Sakura grimaced. Maybe, she was getting all excited over nothing, continuously recalling last night. After all, that kiss was not only a part of the script for Syaoran, but maybe something to triumph over Eron. Then she scolded herself for thinking such unfair, judgmental thoughts of Syaoran. 

"Come, everyone, gather by the television set!" Tomoyo called out. "The video of Star-Crossed will be shown in five minutes." 

A great number of people crowded around the wide television screen, almost as large as the ones in movie theaters, bringing along drinks and popcorn from the dining room. 

Tomoyo clasped her hands in anticipation; she had spent the entire night editing the film. 

"Sorry, we're late!" Meirin said, barging in, followed by Syaoran panting to keep up. 

"We're not late, are we?" Miho asked simultaneously as she barged in, dragging Eriol along—she was the only person who could get away with pushing Eriol around. 

"You, what are you doing here?" Syaoran demanded to Eriol. "You're not part of the production." 

"I'm glad you are so overjoyed to see me, as always. Miho brought me along, same as you brought Meirin-san along," Eriol replied calmly. It seemed as if Syaoran's good spirits from the night before had disappeared. Of course, not that he blamed Syaoran after being turned down from Sakura half a dozen times. Eriol smiled amusedly, which aggravated Syaoran more. It seemed that Syaoran's troubles were not going to be resolved any time soon. 

"Wow, that looks so professional, just like a real movie!" people awed, as the opening credits came out on the screen in fancy font, against a starry sky background as the prelude overture played by the Seijou Orchestra drifted on. 

Since they all purchased a copy of the video/DVD, the students were less worried about blurting out comments in the middle of the video than they had been the previous night. 

"I hate seeing myself on screen," Sakura mumbled, hiding behind the couch. She peeked at the television screen again. Surprisingly, she wasn't as ridiculous as she had expected. Even tripping over her own feet didn't look so idiotic as one would imagine. All the pauses that had seemed so awkward while on stage seemed natural now that she viewed it as an audience. And mostly, she was stunned by Syaoran's acting. There were plenty of zoom-ins to his face, and even down to his expression, he looked as if he was a part of the script. While acting on stage beside him, she hadn't noticed how strong and level his voice was, and how passionate and moving it could become. There was a gentle flicker in his amber eyes, then a fierce anger, then a muted sorrow. It became real for her. At the same time, she questioned herself whether Syaoran had been holding back all along during rehearsals or whether that night just was one special exception. 

Now, it was past intermission. Everyone gasped in horror again at the death of Mercutio and Tybalt. The blood looked so real, the pain an agony. 

"Takashi, I think you actually enjoyed that morbid scene," Chiharu commented wryly. 

Takashi grinned. There was no one else besides Chiharu who could know him so well. "Do you know that actually, Mercutio's character derives from Shakespeare's portrayal of wise fools who always says things that make sense if you listen carefully to the underlying meaning, so that while Mercutio offers a comic relief, he also is vital in conveying an oxymoronic truth…" 

"Be quiet, Yamazaki-kun!" everyone called out, eager to watch the production, before Chiharu could even interject. 

Now, came the re-meeting of Romeo and Juliet, in the Chapel of Verona. Leaning over expectantly, Syaoran waited for the brief light out to appear on the video of the production. It never came, and only the most observant of the observant would have noticed that the five treasures on the round table glimmered more than before, for even the positions were exactly the same as before. Obviously, such careful details were administered to by the crafty Kaitou Magician. _That tricky thief must have stopped all electricity so that even the video cameras switched off briefly_, Syaoran noted. Quickly, Syaoran glanced around the room, searching for Kai; he wasn't present. Like Meirin noted, Syaoran didn't remember seeing him since last night. 

Similarly, the time that was spent while Syaoran and Sakura were in the Mirror of Truth challenging the Fate was not evident on the video, since the Dark Ones had stopped time during that period. Surprisingly though, everything flowed together seamlessly, as if there had been no interruptions whatsoever in between. The only difference that Syaoran could distinguish about after coming out of the Mirror of Truth was the compelling determination that shone from Sakura's face like a radiant star as she drifted in with the rhythm of the production. Plus a dumb, dazed look on Romeo as he gazed at Juliet with wonder. 

Then came the scene that everyone anticipated. All the chomping of popcorns and slurping of drinks ceased. 

"Uh… I need to go get a drink of water," Syaoran said, standing up. 

Several strong hands grasped him back down onto the couch. "Lame excuse! You're not going anywhere, Romeo." 

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing behind the couch?" Tomoyo asked, dragging her out. 

"Sakura-chan, was that your first kiss?" Chiharu inquired eagerly. 

"Is Li-kun a good kisser?" Naoko asked. 

"That's kind of sad, having a first kiss in front of hundreds of people," Erika said. 

"My first kiss wasn't on stage!" Sakura asserted quickly, before she turned any pinker. Great friends she had. 

"Did you hear that Li-kun? You're not the first person to kiss her pure lips," Aki chided. 

Flashily, Syaoran gave his glare-of-death. Then he asked mildly, "How can you be so sure?" 

"What does that mean?" Aki questioned, scratching his head. 

Only the attentive ones like Tomoyo, Eriol, and Eron caught the subtle meaning. They all had shocked expressions on their faces, Eron's by far the nastiest. 

"Oh no! We missed the final scene because of you guys," groaned the other students. 

"It's okay," Tomoyo reassured. "You can all rewind it over and over again at home." _Oh dear… I must have completely missed out on how intimate Sakura and Syaoran had become over the summer. Maybe I'm losing my old touch, after all, missing the opportunity to capture their first kiss of film. At least I caught their second kiss on video—or was that their second? Maybe third, fourth, who knows?_ She drifted off into her own fantasy. 

Meanwhile, Sakura thought, _Great… I do hope nobody notices that I opened my eyes for a split second, when I was supposed to be dead. Especially not Syaoran. He must never know alarmed I was. But I bet he didn't notice, anyway. There's no need for me to worry._

Everyone applauded as enthusiastically as the night before, as Miho's voice trailed off and the ending credits rolled on, with the background music of the Star-Crossed theme song. In the afterwards, there were clippings of funny moments during rehearsals, such as Syaroan kissing the floor as Sakura sat up to sneeze, plus a collaboration of shoots of different people working behind the scenes such as Naoko in the scenery and prop crew and Kai up in the lighting room. There also were scenes of the actors and actresses receiving bouquets, and various captures of the audiences, including a hilarious one of Touya's expression during the Romeo and Juliet final scene. All those who knew Sakura's brother guffawed, and Sakura secretly vowed never to show the video to her brother. 

Watching the video, Tomoyo felt a surge of satisfaction. Who cared if her arms ached from holding up the videocamera for so long and her head throbbed? 

"You look tired, something you rarely do," Eriol told Tomoyo quietly. 

"But, I'm doing work that I love, even if it takes so much time," Tomoyo said. "I bet Clow Reed loved his work very much too." 

"He loved his work too much, so he had no friends," Eriol grimly replied. 

"You look pretty waery yourself, Eriol-kun, as if you have worries," Tomoyo observed. 

"It's Miho," Eriol said slowly. It took effort for him to confide anything, after mediating on his own for so long; it was rare that anyone actually wanted to listen to his troubles or could comprehend them. "I didn't imagine it would take her this long to find her brother. She's yet young and insecure; I don't want her to suffer silently. That's the least I can do for Kaho-san's cousin." 

"You're awfully protective of her," Tomoyo noted. "But though I feel bad for Miho-chan, I think it's good to experience such human responsibly and care for another person like family." 

"It may be true," Eriol replied. "Lately, I have thought less about 'work' and more about human relationships. Funny, isn't it? I used to think causing trouble for others was the greatest amusement of life." 

"But it isn't, is it? It's more meaningful resolve troubles," Tomoyo said, staring hard at Eriol. Though she wasn't magical like Sakura, she could sense he really had changed since the last time she met him. Then she followed Eriol's gaze which led to Miho, surrounded by a group of friends, laughing. 

"Wow, Miho-chan, how did you ever memorize all your lines in such a short period of time?" Chiharu asked—she had taken a fancy to the younger girl during the Best Couple Contest. "The narrator had heaps of long lines." 

"It wasn't that bad," Miho replied. "I didn't have as many lines as Romeo and Juliet." 

"Have you been in any school productions before?" Rika asked. "You got the part of narrator as soon as you came here and you were really good, a natural." 

"No, this is the first production I've been in," Miho said. Her ease may have resulted because she had recited her mother's words. "I've only been in little skits and stuff in my old school." 

"The one in England?" Meirin asked. 

"No… The one I went to before I went to England. Eitoukou Elementary," Miho replied slowly. 

"Eitoukou? Why, that's our major rival school! But Seijou won all the sports matches so far this year. Basketball, soccer, volleyball… We lost in archery, but oh well. Basketball is most important for me," Aki said. "Because I'm the captain of the team." 

"Miho-chan, you must have lived near Tomoeda then, when you were younger," Sakura commented. "Isn't Eitoukou Elementary in the neighborhood next to Tomoeda?" 

"I guess," Miho replied vaguely. 

"Maybe you can go visit your old school sometime," Meirin suggested. 

"Mmm… Look at these scrumptious chocolate cupcakes!" Miho exclaimed, grabbing two off the food tray. 

"Or not," Meirin muttered.   
  


Everyone readied to leave at ten, still talking none stop about the production. 

Spotting Sakura standing away from the mob of people, Eron walked up to her and commented, "You must be relieved that the production is all over now." 

"Well, it was hard work, but it was worth it," Sakura replied. 

"I think, watching you on stage yesterday night made me change my mind slightly about love and Fate," Eron said quietly. 

"Really? That's good. I'm glad that I can actually affect the way a person thinks," Sakura said, smiling. 

Then Eron frowned slightly, his golden eyes flickering as he came down to his point. "Sakura… You might have heard a strange thing from my sister." 

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, understanding quite well that he was referring to the bet. 

"It was my idea, not his, and I forced him to comply. Li Syaoran had nothing to do with it," Eron said slowly. 

Critically, Sakura gazed at Eron. The pretty ruby stud in his left ear was missing, but otherwise, he was the same as ever. Or was he? "Why are you telling me this?" 

"I—" Eron trailed off. "I just thought you might like to know. I like fairness." 

"Eron! I'm leaving without you!" Erika called out from the front door. Why was her twin hovering around Sakura so frequently these days? 

"Well, see you at school tomorrow," Eron said, catching up with his twin. 

_Weird_, Sakura thought._ It would seem more normal if he put the blame on Syaoran; yet, he's actually admitting that the whole bet is his idea so therefore he accepts the blame. Somehow fairness and Eron don't compliment each other._   
  


That night, Sakura commented, "You know what, Tomoyo-chan?" She propped herself up on the guest bed. It had been ages since she had slept over at Tomoyo's house. They used to do so often, but ever since the whole production business started, they had both been extra busy, and then Sakura went to live with Syaoran, then the whole Phantom business… 

"I told myself that I wasn't mad at Syaoran because of the whole betting business with Eron and everything," Sakura said. 

"But?" Tomoyo sat up on her bed, listening carefully. 

"And after all, I guess I am a little bit mad at him," Sakura frankly admitted. 

"Because you feel like you've been taken advantage of," Tomoyo said knowingly. "And you might have been hurt because someone you cared so much for had disappointed you. You tried to hide it from him, but deep down in your heart, you couldn't simply dismiss it." 

"I didn't talk to him all evening, not even once, even if I felt so close to him yesterday," Sakura said ruefully. "Maybe he's mad because I keep on making excuses not to meet him," Of course, there was the fact that they were both bombarded with various people coming up to them to congratulate them and pelt questions at, so they really hadn't had a chance to get anywhere near each other that evening. 

"I can't believe it was the Brat on stage yesterday!" Kero-chan exclaimed, popping up from the pillow. "It was a 180 degrees different from the Sleeping Beauty production." 

"Kero-chan, don't be so loud, the maids will hear you!" Sakura said, placing Kero-chan back on the pillow, and chuckled at the recollection of Syaoran in a pink frilly dress designed by Tomoyo and the yellow macaroni wig in fifth grade. 

"I guess that subconscious anger made you turn him down," Tomoyo commented. 

Sighing, Sakura said, "I got this feeling that he's trying to tell me something important, though I don't know what. But this spiteful feeling inside me make excuses up every time he tried to approach me. And what Eron-kun told me earlier this evening, actually freeing Syaoran from blame, just made me feel worse. Truthfully, I should feel more mad at Eron-kun, but it's the other way around." 

_Maybe because you had that much more faith in Syaoran,_ Tomoyo contemplated. "I still do think you should give Syaoran a chance," Tomoyo advised carefully. Someone who could kiss Sakura as gently as that wouldn't hurt her. Besides, even Syaoran had an end to his patience. Who knew how long he would wait? 

"Umm… Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked hesitantly. "Is there any guy special in your life?" 

Tomoyo looked up with round blue-violet eyes. She replied half-heartedly, "I don't know. Though I like helping couples work out, I've always been so busy myself; I never really stopped to think about my own non-existent love life." 

"Eriol-kun seems to have changed a lot," Sakura commented. "I mean, he's nice and gentle as always, yet the feeling I get from him is different from elementary school days, and it is yet again different from when we met him in New York. I've always felt rather awed by him, though he was a classmate, but that feeling of mutual awe changed into something more muted. He was the type of person that would stand out in a room, yet he no longer does. I've always found that he is a hard person to understand—yet, he still reminds me of you, Tomoyo-chan." 

"In what ways?" Tomoyo toyed were her long hair tied with a blue satin ribbon. 

"Well, both of you have gentle, understanding eyes as if you can perceive things from a different level than most people. And both of you are somewhat remote, in the sense that you can always help others in trouble, but always keep your true thoughts and problems inside. Both of you are talented and good at everything," Sakura listed off. "And it seems to me that though Eriol had pretty much penetrated through everyone's actions and minds, he still seems to be rather mystified by you." 

At this, Tomoyo laughed. Since when had Sakura been scrutinizing her like this? "We don't have that many things in common, Sakura-chan." 

Sighing, Sakura hugged her pillow closer to her. So much for matchmaking. She would have to tell Meirin that their plan had been unsuccessful.   
  


Late that night, Tomoyo sat up, unable to fall asleep as usual, ever since the Phantom had been sealed. Luckily, the production had provided enough distraction to keep her mind off other worries, yet now, it was over. It was during these dark, uninhibited hours of the night when she came to a fuller reflection over herself. _All my life, I have always thought about other people and never about myself. It was easier for me that way. Though Sakura told me that she is thankful to me for always being there for her, it's the other way around. When we became friends back in third grade, our friendship became a mode for me to seek happiness and forget about the troubles deep in my heart. When she became Card Captor, I devoted my time into making her battle costumes, videotaping her, and backing her crush for Yukito-san, then supporting her and Syaoran-kun once I found out his true feelings. When Syaoran left, I devoted myself to keeping Sakura's mind off of him, so that she would not be sad. When he came back, I devoted myself to making things work out once more._

_I have never left any room for my own problems and for myself to fall in love with any guy—that was my goal—never to lose my heart. It probably had a root back to when I was young and saw the unhappy relationship between my father and mother. There must have been a point where they loved each other and cared for each other. Yet, all the recollection I have of them was of shouting, arguing, and despising each other. Mother always went on business trips when she didn't want to see Father. Father stayed out overnight for weeks at the police headquarters for important cases. They were much more comfortable after they separated._

_"Mother, where is Father?" I once asked when I was too young to know any better._

_"He's dead, or the same as dead," my mother told me._

_"Why doesn't he love me?" I asked, so naïve. "Why doesn't he want to see me?" Because I was my mother's daughter. Because seeing me reminded him of a time when he did love my mother. I think it was since then that I vowed never to repeat the kind of mistake that my mother did, and never to fall in love myself._

_Yet as I grew older, I liked watching couples blossom around me, and supported my friends' relationships. Somehow, I grew to be an advisor and mentor, and people turned to me with their problems, though I never went through such relationships that my friends did. It was a natural role for me because I like to think that I can support people in times of hardship. For me, it was enough to observe Sakura and Syaoran's ups and downs, and support them when they needed me; I didn't need to experience it myself._

_Earlier this year, my father contacted me after all the years of completely abandoning my mother and me. I hated him at first—the one person in life that I truly hated. If Eriol did not listen to my problems from England and advise me to meet my father, the hate would have driven me crazy because I had always tried to contain it. So this summer, I went to Tokyo to meet my father, after years of trying to forget the fact that I once had another parent. It was such a relief to tell Sakura about everything. And I found the reason that I hated my father so much was because deep inside, I loved him and admired him._

_In ways, I have been a very bad friend to Sakura. I always listened to her problems and focused on her life, yet I never gave her any insight to my own. My own worries, fears, and problems, I have suppressed and kept within me all these years. It is no wonder the Phantom took control of me. Up till then, I truly was satisfied and happy in my own way._

_When the Phantom possessed my mind, and the Crystal froze my heart, it was the worst experience of my life, a torture that no one can imagine, one I will remember vividly until death. When your heart is unfeeling, and your body is controlled by another will inside you, you feel helpless and desperate. If Sakura didn't seal the Phantom when she did, I don't know what would have happened to me; I would have rotted away from inside._

_Though I often sympathized with Sakura when she told me of her nightmares, I didn't truly understand her then. I didn't have frequent nightmares since my parents' separation. Yet, after the incident with the Phantom, I find that I am scared of darkness and the night. Eriol told me that such a side effect would be expected after having been under the Phantom's clutches for so long. Sometimes in the middle of the night, I unconsciously scream out loud, and my mother comes to my room, worried. She asks me what is wrong, but I can't tell her. I am too used to being a perfect, model daughter—the kind of daughter I want my mother to be proud of. Though she loves me as I am, I know she has great expectations from me, because I am the only thing left to her now._

_All these events have kept me thinking these days. I realize that I can no longer go back to the innocent, simple satisfaction and happiness with what I have, like the time before the Phantom possessed me. Now I realize that all the while I pretended to be so busy, losing myself in academics, choir, the production, video-taping, designing new battle outfits, and being a mentor, I was just making an excuse to block out the tiny voice inside me telling me that something was missing in my life. I thought I could be content with just watching Sakura happy, yet I was wrong. I can sense that she is unhappy when she feels that I am trying to keep my worries to myself. She wants me to find that missing part in my life, also. All this while, I thought I was ensuring Sakura's happiness by keeping to myself, but it was actually my inner conscious afraid that Sakura would think less of me as her friend if I revealed an unsure, troubled side to her._

_I like being poised and composed in front of people—but sometimes I get the unsettling feeling that Eriol is the one person who can break through my outer face, and it's very discomforting at times. Maybe I get this feeling because I can always understand his actions and thoughts better than others can; we have a mutual understanding. I view Eriol differently from the way that my classmates do, who see him as perfect, kind, and somewhat detached from regular events. Since I don't have any magical powers, I don't view him as the reincarnation of Clow Reed, like Sakura and Syaoran can't help doing. Instead, I find him as a person with a mystifying, unfathomable inner self, because he is more complex than any other person I have ever met, and it is impossible to decipher him at times. Simultaneously though, I have a feeling that he is suffering as much as I am to find his true identity in relationship to the society around him._

"Tomoyo-chan, are you still not sleeping?" Sakura asked in a drowsy voice from across the room. 

"Sakura-chan, when did you realize that you liked Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo asked softly. 

Joking saucily, Sakura replied, "Maybe long after you did." Then she carefully reflected, "For some people I hear that realizing that they love someone is like a lightening striking them, but for others, it's a gradual thing that deepens with time. For me, I think it's inconsistent because even now, some days I question what I truly feel for him, while others, I reflect that it must have been love, after all. Strange, isn't it?" 

"It makes sense," Tomoyo replied, sighing, and turning over in her bed. "You're lucky, Sakura; you really are." 

"What makes you say that?" Sakura questioned, befuddled. Could it be that Tomoyo, who had everything that a girl would desire—beauty, intelligence, talent, wealth, and popularity, had the slightest hint of jealousy in her voice? No, there was a slight loneliness in Tomoyo's tone, as if she was searching for something that she couldn't find. _I know that feeling,_ Sakura thought. The she hid a smile. I better tell Meirin that my "talk" with Tomoyo-chan must have been successful, after all. _There is yet hope!_

Snuggling in her covers, Tomoyo closed her eyes once more. She didn't think that she would have nightmares about the Phantom this night, with Kero-chan snoring from across the room. _So, what conclusion have I come up with all these new reflections over myself?_

_ For the time being, I think I'll stick with my policy of never falling in love, because it suits me for now. But I am no Clow Reed, so I do not know what my future holds._

****** 

The next day at school, the students were still talking about Star-Crossed. 

"You know, the production on Saturday…" one student began 

"Oh my gosh, I loved Juliet's ivory lace dress with pearls!" another interjected. 

"I watched the video over and over again all weekend!" 

Aki called out, waving a copy of the school newspaper over his head, "Seijou Junior High Newspaper frontpage: The Star-Crossed Phenomenon has Struck Tomoeda!" A crowd of students drew around the neat stack of copies on the table set outside of the journalism room. 

Groaning, Syaoran flopped over on his desk. One would think that the musical fever would have died down my Monday morning. Instead, it had grown worse. It was bad enough that mobs of people had attacked him the previous day at the party, so that he could not even get anywhere near Sakura and tell her that Kai was missing, let alone ask what she was doing next Sunday. 

Fleetingly, he glanced at the empty seat next to him. Kai still hadn't returned. Like Sakura had suggested, Syaoran wanted to trust Kai; after all, he could relate to Kai's desire of secrecy and solitude. Yet, Kai didn't put much effort to gain trust from other people. Then Syaoran stared at the back of Sakura's head like he was so accustomed to doing. He hadn't either—yet Sakura had shown unfaltering faith in him_. And maybe that's why I became who I am now—otherwise, I might have still been in my reclusive shell, narrow-minded and obstinate._

"Class come to order!" the teacher called out, over the chatter of the students. "All of you did a great job on Saturday, and I'm really proud of you. I know you all worked really hard on it, and you deserved the tremendous results. But now, the production is over, and we must all focus back on schoolwork. After all, you guys all are junior high third graders, and high school entrance exams are coming up." 

Everyone groaned. After all the excitement, how could they ever return back to dull studying, studying, and studying? 

****** 

_Tuesday…_

It was hard for everyone to concentrate on tedious math problems and writing compositions, after so much divergence. It was especially hard for Sakura to adjust back to "normal life," even as the week progressed. The past half-year had been so hectic and busy—but animated and fun. Not for the first, though she didn't to admit it, it was being with Syaoran that she missed the most. After waking up to see Syaoran, spending the whole day at school together, rehearsing for the production, and spending all her time with him, squabbling, joking, or just talking, she missed such intimacy. 

In the middle of solving the trigonometry problems, Sakura glanced back behind her. Syaoran was busily solving the next page—no matter what, she admired his discipline. Sighing, she returned to math and ruefully fingered her lips. Why did she insist that she was busy on Sunday when Syaoran asked? Pure stubbornness. 

"Class president, is Mizuki Kai missing again, today?" the math teacher asked, observing the empty seat beside Syaoran. 

"Yes," Aki, the class president replied unable to hide a smirk—he didn't like that nonchalant attitude of Kai's, which made girls think that Kai was so cool. 

_Kai's missing a gain,_ Sakura mused._ I'm sure he'll turn up again, but I do wish he doesn't miss so much school. He was so good about perfect attendance for the past few weeks because of the musical production. I would hate for him to go astray at this stage._   
  


During break, Aki approached Sakura, holding a sign up sheet. "Sakura-chan!" 

Sakura looked up from the math problems she hadn't finished during class. She missed the days when Syaoran would help her with her math homework in the evening. He had a way of explaining problems clearly without making her feel stupid. 

"Sakura, are you interested in joining the journalism club?" Aki asked eagerly. "We have some vacant spots—besides, the production is over now, so you must have more time at hand." 

"Hoe? Me?" What in the world was Aki talking about? 

"Yes; you always get good grades in writing compositions, and everything," Aki continued. 

"Umm…" Sakura twiddled her thumb. She was looking forward to relaxing a bit, and she still had cheerleading practices. 

"Hey Li-kun, you too," Kai said. "You should join." 

"Why?" Syaoran asked, looking up from his textbook. 

Sakura turned around, startled; she hadn't realized that another person stayed in the classroom during break to working. Unlike her, he was working ahead of the problems. It was just like Syaoran to ask "why." 

"It's because a group of students dropped out of journalism because Aki-senpai is too bossy," Miho said slyly, from the doorway. 

"Well, I am the newspaper chief-editor," Aki protested. "And you better have the article I assigned you ready by tomorrow, Reporter Tanaka." 

"Yes, yes," Miho grumbled. 

"Miho-chan, I never knew you were in the journalism club," Sakura said, surprised. 

"Well, my mother used to be a journalist, you know," Miho admitted. "When she was healthier." 

"Really? Oh yeah! She was an excellent writer," Sakura recalled. "After all, she wrote out a whole production script when she was only fifteen." 

"Anyway, will you join?" Aki half pleaded. "We need intelligent people like you." 

"How do you manage everything, Aki-kun?" Sakura asked impressed. "Being class-president, the basketball team captain, not to mention editor of the school paper." 

Shrugging, Aki rambled off, "Well, it doesn't beat my sister in her secondary school days— national horse-racing champion with dozens of gold trophies, president of the theater club, chief organizer of the Children's Hospital Fund, not to mention budding actress, nor my older brother, straight-A student, senior class president, MVP captain of the basketball team, four time winner of the National Youth Science Fair, head of class at Tokyo University, and MIT full scholarship honors student." 

Sakura winced—sometimes, she got the sense that it must not be nice to have so much rivalry with his siblings like Aki did. Then again, Akagi Arima was an amazing person, and she would love to have a sister like her. 

"Join!" Miho urged Syaoran. "It'll be fun!" 

"I'm not interested in journalism," Syaoran said bluntly. 

"Journalism club? That sounds interesting," Eron said, entering the classroom, giving a cool, challenging stare at Syaoran. "Sign me up, Aki-kun." 

"Sure! Thanks!" Aki exclaimed, jotting down Chang Eron onto his list. "Hiiragizawa Eriol signed up last week. And now, Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran." 

Though he was about to protest, Syaoran clamped his mouth shut, realizing that Sakura was protesting. Did she hate working with him that much? 

"That's great!" Aki exclaimed. "I'll tell you guys the meeting dates and times later on. I'm sure that we will have great fun! Now, I just need to get one more person… Hmm… I think I'll go ask your twin, Eron-kun." He walked off, humming Tybalt's solo from Star-Crossed. 

At this, Sakura giggled. Sometimes they seemed completely different, yet you couldn't hide that Aki and Arima were blood-related, for both could be very resolute at times. Then, Sakura realized what she had gotten herself into. Working for the school newspaper would be difficult work. Yet, it still would be fun. Lots of her friends worked for it—Naoko told her numerous times that it was fun. And, it was one more chance to work with Syaoran. Funny, the whole reason they had become involved in the musical was because of a bet. _No more bets for me,_ Sakura told herself. _But, I bet I can do better in this genre than Syaoran can_! 

Syaoran told her, crossly. "If I try, I can do just as well!" 

_Drat! How does Syaoran always know what I'm thinking?_

"Silly, it's written all of your face," Syaoran replied. 

_He's scary_, Sakura thought. 

"It's not that I'm scary," Syaoran said. "I just know you too well." 

Quickly gathering her books, Sakura hurried out of the classroom before Syaoran could break into her mind anymore. 

"This Sunday," Syaoran called out, after a second thought. "You're not busy this coming Sunday, are you?" 

"I—" Sakura stammered. "I am busy—" Why couldn't she think up a better excuse or at least a different one? 

"Meet me at King Penguin Park, at noon. I'll be waiting there, whether you come or not." Syaoran said without leaving a chance for her to come up with an excuse. Then, he briskly slung his bag over his shoulder and walked past her.   
  


That evening, Meirin, Tomoyo, Sakura, and Miho gathered at Sakura's house; Since Meirin was leaving early in the morning on Friday, Sakura had invited all the girls over for a last get together on Wednesday. 

"School newspaper? That sounds interesting," Tomoyo said. "Aki-kun asked me if I wanted to join, but it overlapped with chorus practice. Too bad." 

"It will be a good thing you didn't join," Miho said, twirling around in Sakura's wheeled desk chair. "You don't know what a slave-driver Aki-senpai is, though he, himself doesn't do much work." 

Sakura groaned. "Why didn't you tell me that before?" 

"Then you wouldn't have joined," Miho asserted plaintively. 

Suddenly, Sakura remembered earlier that day. Syaoran had told her to meet him at King Penguin Park on Sunday. Why? Her eyes flickered to Meirin; Meirin had been unusually silent. In fact, Meirin had seemed rather altered on the whole visit to Japan, besides when she was occupied with the production business. Sakura had been surprised when Meirin came for a visit two weeks ago. Despite their rocky start elementary, she genuinely liked Meirin now, and was sorry that she had to go. It especially worried her when Meirin, usually bright and energetic, had a worn-out, distant look on her face. 

At ten, Tomoyo's bodyguards came to pick her up. "Are you sure you don't want a ride back, Meirin-chan?" Tomoyo asked. "I'll be dropping Miho off at Eriol's house." 

Shaking her head, Meirin replied, "I'll stay a little longer." 

"Okay then. Just in case I don't get to see you before you leave, have a safe trip! And stay in contact!" Tomoyo said, giving Meirin a squeeze. 

"Bye!" Miho said. 

"Good luck finding your brother," Meirin returned, smiling. Funny how she had not liked Miho at all when they first met in New York; yet, she couldn't help thinking she liked Miho's frankness in dealing with her problems. No furtiveness, crookedness, or slyness in her. 

After Tomoyo and Miho left, Meirin turned to Sakura. "Do you want to go for a walk?" 

Slowly, they strolled down the sidewalk. 

"So, Kai-kun hasn't shown up yet," Sakura commented. 

Merin replied shortly, "I don't think he returned to his apartment since Saturday evening." 

"I hope Wolfie-chan is doing well." Sakura kicked a pebble down the sidewalk. She missed the playful puppy dreadfully. 

"Don't worry. You know Syaoran," Meirin said wistfully. "He's a big softie." 

At the mention of Syaoran's name, Sakura paused. _Thinking about it, I still didn't pick up the rest of my stuff from his house—never had a chance. Nor did I carry out my plan of doing something special for him as a thank you for letting me stay at his place._

Then she reminded herself, _No matter what, the production is not actuality; it was just a divergence. That kiss was only, as he pointed out, a part of the script, nothing more. Yet, it still makes my face feel hot and my heart beat faster. I bet he doesn't know how much he surprised me. That makes me feel more foolish._

Meirin halted and blurted out, "Are you mad at Syaoran because of that silly bet he had with Eron? You know it wasn't his choice!" 

"I'm not mad at him," Sakura said without conviction. When did Meirin hear about the bet? Had everyone known about it except her? 

"You are mad. That's why you continue to ignore him like that," Meirin said. "Syaoran's doing his very best to make things up with you because of last winter, and you're doing your best to shun him. Don't you give any consideration to his feelings and how hard things must be for him?" 

"It's not like that," Sakura protested, though she realized it sounded weak. 

Not leaving room for Sakura's refutations, Meirin continued, "You don't know anything about him! You don't know anything about how hard it is to be a Li, and how hard it is to have your whole family pressing on your back because you are the Chosen One. You don't know how hard it is for him to stand with his head up proudly, acting as if everything is all right. You don't know how hard he _tries_!" 

"Meirin…" Sakura's voice was strained. She rarely saw Meirin get so worked up like this, especially with such a sorrowful expression on her face. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to burst out like that," Meirin rushed. "It's just that I get so fed up at times. Don't mind me. I'm just irritable because I'm going back to Hong Kong on Friday." 

"I—" Sakura was cut off. 

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye, Sakura-chan." Meirin turned around and ran down the sidewalk, back home before she said any more regrettable words. Back to Syaoran's home. Not hers. 

"I'm sorry, Meirin-chan," Sakura whispered. "I'm sorry for not knowing. I can never know Syaoran the way you do." 

******   
  
Meirin returned to Syaoran's apartment a little before midnight and was careful not to disturb Syaoran, who had fallen asleep on the living room couch, holding a sleeping Wolfie-chan in his arms. Her small duffel bag was already packed though she wasn't leaving for another day. Why, oh why was she feeling so frustrated and angry at everything and everyone? She hadn't intended to burst out at Sakura like that. Sakura has no fault._ I'm just jealous,_ Meirin scolded herself. _I'm a selfish, pig-headed brat, as Kai would put it._

There came a rattling sound from the next door apartment._ It must be Kai_. The last time Meirin had seen him was when he walked off with the bouquet of white roses Saturday evening; he had disappeared for the past few days, not even returning to his apartment to sleep in. 

Silently, as she was trained by the Li Clan martial arts masters, she slipped out of Syaoran's door and entered Kai's, which was unlocked as usual. There was one desk lamp lit in the otherwise dim room, and Kai's face was lighted with the glow from his computer screen. He looked up, clearly startled. It was not often that Kai was taken off guard, but he hadn't rested in days, so his instincts were hazier usual. Instantly, he grinned casually to hide his weariness and asked, "Meirin-chan! Did you bring me a midnight snack?" 

"When did you get back?" Meirin asked flatly. 

Shrugging, Kai continued to type into his computer. 

"What did you do with the Five Force Treasures? I was pretty sure your ran off with them." 

Trying to keep the crankiness from his voice, Kai said "Well, as you can see, I'm back." 

"I thought you said you were never going to steal again," Meirin persisted. 

"I did," Kai said. "And I also told you never to trust the words of a thief." Seeing that Meirn was trembling with indignation, he added hurriedly, "But that was my last time. You know that my ultimate goal was to collect the Five Force Treasures. And I did so. That's all. I haven't stolen since that night, and I won't steal anymore." 

"Ha, as if I believe your words again," Meirin retorted. "You told me yourself that magician's are tricksters. There's no reason to trust you." 

"You can believe what you please," Kai said flippantly. "What do I care?" 

Then, the frustration that had been building up in Meirin constantly that evening finally burst out. "I really don't get you, Kai. You have so much talent and potential, yet why do you choose to be like this? I thought you said that your Kaitou Magician days are over. And like a fool, I believed you. In fact, I was rather proud of you, especially when I saw you during the Seijou Junior High production. It was good to see you pour out sweat and effort for something meaningful. Then, there you go again, stealing the ruby earrings, the Li Clan sword, the diamond necklace, and sapphire ring, all in one day. You stopped going to school, and you're returning to your old, nasty habits. You're intelligent, but you don't study. You're multi-talented, but you don't take advantage of such gifts. You have friends, but you do nothing to gain their confidence in you." 

Merely eyeing Meirin with an amused look, Kai urged, "So?" 

"You broke all the faith I had in you. Get a grip on your life, Kai. I know you have it in you. Why do you choose to waste your life like this, as a dishonest criminal?" Meirin trailed off, wondering if she had gone too far. Then she continued, "You—" 

Shattering his magician's careless, poker face, Kai broke out, "What do you know?" He swerved his chair around to face her. "What do you know about me? Don't act like you know me so well to criticize and find fault with me." 

"But—" 

"You're right—I'm nothing but a dishonest criminal, a scoundrel who wastes away his life. There, are you satisfied?" Rather aggressively, Kai jerked his chair towards the computer again. 

For a moment, Meirin paused. The same thing she had asked Sakura, on account of Syaoran. "What do you know?" _I, myself, don't know anything. What right do I have to go around criticizing other people?_ Sighing, Meirin looked around at Kai's disorganized apartment. It looked as if Kai hadn't inhabited it for the past few days, judging from the dust that had gathered. _Why do I feel like I should apologize to Kai? It's not like I spoke untruth. It's true; everything I said is true. Yet, what right do I have to say all this to Kai?_ Stubbornness creeping over her, Meirin said haltingly, "I'm leaving early Friday morning." 

"Oh," Kai said, nonchalantly. He didn't even bother to look up from his keyboard. 

Shifting uncomfortably, Meirin readied to leave. 

"Why did you come back, Meirin?" Kai demanded. "Don't tell me it's because you wanted to watch the production or because you missed Tomoeda so much. I thought you were determined not to come back, until you have become a stronger person and learned how to control your feelings for Syaoran." 

"I have gained control," Meirin said stiffly. 

"No, you haven't, Meirin. Don't lie to me. I know better. It's not so easy to get over loving someone you loved most of your life. But something compelled you to come back, and I won't be so egotistical to say it's me."   
  
Meirin bit her lips, and rambled to herself, "I can't. I can't say it to him. I can't say it, after I saw how hard he's trying." 

"I won't bother to ask anymore about what you can't tell your precious Syaoran." Then Kai commented wryly, "When I look at you, Meirin, I sometimes think we are two of a kind." 

"How can that be?" Meirin retorted, indignant. "There's no way that I have anything similar to a lying, honorless, crooked thief. I would rather die than have anything in common with you, Mizuki Kai!" Stomping out of the room, Meirin called out, "Good night!"   
  


As Meirin returned, Syaoran in a bleary voice asked, "Why were you out so late?" 

"Kai's back, that idiot," Meirin said. "I've always hated his guts since the moment he kidnapped me." 

"You don't hate him, Meirin," Syaoran said wisely. "You're just worried about him. Give him a chance to clear himself." 

At this, Meirin stared at Syaoran, surprised. What had Sakura done to him for the past months to turn him into this human, caring, and mature young man, actually offering sound advice? 

****** 


	57. Chapter 42: A Little Girl's Dream, Part ...

**Chapter 42: A Little Girl's Dream**

* * *

****** 

The next morning, Meirin paced down the apartment hallway. "Hmm… I guess I should wake Kai up and make him go school," Meirin grumbled by herself. _But I don't want Kai to think that I forgive him for yesterday. All the same, I feel remotely guilty. Maybe it's because of what Syaoran told me._ Meirin forgot to stop and ask herself what Kai did that required her forgiveness; he was just being himself, after all, whether he stole precious jewelry or skipped school. Heedlessly, she kicked open Kai's door, which was unlocked as usual and shouted, "Kai wake up!" 

As usual, there was no response. Sighing, Meirin walked over to Kai's room with its door was wide open. When she checked the bed, there was no one in it. He couldn't possibly have disregarded her words and run wild again, the previous night, could he? Ooh, I really won't forgive him this time! Then the door across the hall creaked, making her jump. 

"Looking for me?" Kai asked, stepping out of the bathroom. 

"What a change. You're up at this hour—or more likely, you're home at this hour," Meirin commented dryly, trying to hide that she had been startled as she turned around to face him. When she saw Kai, her mouth dropped. For a change, Kai was not only up, but dressed neatly and _respectably_. He was wearing a crisp long sleeved black dress shirt, neatly buttoned and tucked into his matching black slacks, which was ironed and creased with style. The black leather of his silver buckled designer belt matched with his well-polished shoes that seemed to be brand new. His usual black sunglasses were nowhere in sight. Instead, he wore elegant silver-rimmed, translucent bluish-gray tinted glasses. Even his lightly bleached hair was gelled neatly, every strand in place. Replacing his favorite silver fang earrings was a single jewel in his left ear, a twinkling round periwinkle stud, which looked a brilliant blue in some lights and a cloudy gray in others. 

"Are you going to stare at me all day?" Kai demanded. 

"No… Uh… are you going somewhere?" Meirin stammered, turning red at being caught gaping at him. 

"If you're trying to ask me why am I dressed up, it's because I feel like it. Well, hurry up. I'll take you to a five-star Japanese Restaurant as your last lunch in this country," Kai said. 

"But…" Meirin was even more baffled. "How many times do I have to tell you? You should go to school." 

"Screw school for today. I've missed half the week already; it won't hurt to miss one more day. Besides, I've been so busy with that school production crap, I need this week off as a break. Better to spend the day with you than by myself. So, hurry up, I'm not a very patient guy. Well, that is unless you want to be left at home all by yourself on your last day here." 

When he saw Meirin hesitate, Kai said, "If you come with me, I'll promise to be good starting from next week." 

"That theology doesn't exactly work, but oh fine, I'll go with you. I have nothing better, and you did promise to be good—Don't get the wrong idea; I still haven't forgiven you." Meirin tried to sound uneager, but in fact, she was glad that she had an opportunity to make things up with Kai before leaving. "Wait… let me go change." 

She hurried back into Syaoran's house. Any other time, what she was wearing would have been fine. Yet, something about Kai today impelled her to dress up. Rapidly, she rummaged through Sakura's former closet to find something to wear—she hadn't taken all her belongings yet, and besides, they were similar sizes. _Apologies, Sakura. I didn't bring that many things from Hong Kong, and no formal clothes at all._ Meirin settled on a pretty dove-gray dress made out of a soft silky material and a pale blue cardigan to go over it, tied with a match ribbon at the front. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Something seemed incomplete. Then she undid her hair from its usual two buns. Her jet black hair swished down her back. She still remembered back when Kaitou Magician 'kidnapped' her. 

~~~~~~ 

_Meirin's flashback…_

"Why'd'you kidnap me, you creep?" Meirin demanded for the tenth time, months ago when he took Meirin to his grungy little apartment after kidnapping her from the rooftop of Syaoran's apartment. 

"What's with your hair?" Kaitou Magician asked, expertly ignoring her rant. 

Meirin's lower lip crumpled. "Better than yours. Your hair is like porcupine's quill—all spiky and hard." 

"Ha ha. Thank you. But I prefer it to two childish buns on each side of my head. Are you a Sailor Moon wannabe or something?" 

"I've always worn my hair this way," Meirin stated, holding up her chin. "Because when people made fun of it in preschool, Syaoran told my hairstyle suited me perfectly well." 

"Does the great Syaoran-sama's opinion matter so much to you?" Kaitou Magician asked sarcastically. 

"Yes. A whole lot more than yours does," she said brazenly. Then she added softly, "It was really rare that Syaoran complimented me. But even if he only said it to make me feel better, it was still a compliment and I've worn my hair in two buns since I was five years old. So, there!" After stating this, Meirin felt a whole deal better. She would never let this exasperating maverick intimidate her. 

"Okay. No need to get offensive," Kaitou said, holding up his arms. 

"No need to get offensive? Who's the one who kidnapped me and brought me to this little stinking apartment and insulted my hair and…" 

~~~~~~ 

Whimsically smiling at the reminiscence, Meirin brushed out her hair, then clipped back half her hair with a butterfly pin, leaving the rest down her back. In ways, Kai had come a long way. It seemed like only yesterday that the mysterious Thief of the Night had appeared in Tomoeda, causing problems for Sakura, Syaoran, and herself. Though she did not know what nefarious deeds he did in the night, the image she had of him had changed during the Star-Crossed rehearsals in which she saw him for the first time as a regular student. Checking herself in the mirror once more, she noted that her reflection wasn't the little bratty Chinese girl anymore. Secretly she felt pleased about her mature-looking image. Grabbing her handbag, Meirin headed toward the elevator. 

"What took you so long?" Kai asked. Then he scanned her up and down and whistled. "You changed your hairstyle." 

"It's not because you made fun of my pigtails," Meirin protested. 

Observing her from all directions, Kai said, "I'm flattered you dressed up for me." 

"W-what! Don't get the wrong idea. I didn't dress up for you! It's just because I felt like it!" Meirin retorted. It didn't occur to her to point out that Kai was dressed up also. 

"I'm sure Sakura wouldn't mind that you borrowed her entire outfit," Kai commented slyly, chuckling to himself. 

With her hands on her hips, Meirin stated, "You're always so critical of me. Guys aren't supposed to know things like that." 

"Don't worry." Kai smiled crookedly. "You look pretty. " 

"Huh?" Meirin was left speechless. "So… Are we going by your motorcycle?" 

"No, not for this occasion. We'll go by car." Kai held out his hand and pointed at a gleaming sporty black car parked in the driveway. He pressed a button on the key, and the doors unlocked with a click. 

Meirin's mouth dropped. "This is your car?" 

In reply, Kai held open the car door and bowed with the suave manners that reserved for special occasions. "Voila, mademoiselle." 

"Viola, voila," echoed Kai's parrot. Today, the parrot was a soft shade of blue. Meirin had learned that Kai often changed the white parrot's color, sometimes to match his own hair color, sometimes depending on his mood, sometimes for disguise. 

"Are you sure you didn't steal it?" Meirin asked suspiciously. 

Sighing, Kai said, "Despite what you think, thieves aren't stupid enough to steal things and then drive them around in broad day light. Now enter, senorita." 

Obediently, Meirin sat in the car seat. The interior design was luxurious and spacious. Kai settled in the driver's seat and started up the engine. Then, he fiddled with the CD player tuner. Immediately, soft classical music floated through the car. 

"What's with the music all of a sudden?" Meirin demanded. "It's not like you." 

"Why? You don't like Chopin? Do you prefer Strauss then?" Kai asked. 

"Since when did you listen to classical music?" 

"Buckle up!" 

Feeling a little queasy, Meirin asked, "Do you know how to drive a car?" 

"What do you take me for? Li Syaoran?" Laughing, Kai said, "Of course I know how to drive." 

"How? Legal driving age in Japan is 18. I don't exactly know your age, (I don't know anything about you, actually), but I'm sure you're under 18," Meirin said. "I'm not responsible if the police catches you for not having a license." 

"I do have a license. From when I was in America. See?" From his wallet, Kai took out a plastic card. Critically, Meirin read it. _Name_: Mizuki, Kai. _Age_: 18 years. _Nationality_: Japan. _School_: California Institute of Technology (Cal-Tech), Computer Engineering. 

"It's fake," Meirin said flatly. 

"I'm a master of forgery, disguise, and even making fake IDs. But don't worry. I took driver's ed back when I was staying in California for maybe one or two weeks." 

"What a relief," Meirin commented sarcastically. "One or two weeks. When were you in California?" 

"Last winter, I think, after I left New York. I stopped by Washington D.C., Chicago, then went to Las Vegas," Kai recollected. 

"What were you doing in Las Vegas, the haven of casino anyway?" Then Meirin slapped her forehead. "Wait, stupid of me to ask." 

"Well, we're off then!" Kai pressed down on the acceleration pedal and they zoomed down the road.   


  
Soon, they passed by a nice neighborhood with large, lavish houses with lush lawns and trees. To Meirin's relief, Kai was an expert driver, except for the fact that he had a habit of passing the speed limit and never being caught. 

"How funny. There's a large gap in between two houses," Meirin pointed out as she peered through the car window and observed the row of houses along the street. "The space feels so empty. I wonder if there was another house in between, previously." 

"Maybe," Kai replied, not taking his eyes of the road. 

"There's a big school over there!" Meirin stated as she squinted her eyes to make out the letters. "Oh! It's Eitoukou. You know, Seijou's neighboring rival school. It seems larger than Seijou, doesn't it?" 

"Yeah. Seijou Junior High had a soccer game with Eitoukou Junior High several weeks ago and we came over here and spent a few days," Kai said. 

"Since when were you in the soccer team?" Meirin asked. 

Chuckling, Kai replied, "Sakura asked me the same thing back then. I went as a temporary manager because I wanted to ditch classes and a nasty history test on the French Revolution. Which I still didn't make up, now that I think of it." 

After thinking for a while, she asked, "Hey, can we stop by Eitoukou Elementary School for a few minutes? There's still some time before lunch, anyway." 

"Why? "Kai asked, raising his eyebrow. 

"It's the school that Miho-chan went to before, so maybe I can gather some up information about her brother and everything. Funny, when I first met her, I thought she was bratty and spoilt, but now I genuinely like her. She's really nice and mature for her age," Meirin said. "Of course, I'm really bratty and spoilt as well because I'm an only child. That's what you thought of me when you first met me, right? A spoilt brat." 

"Of course," Kai replied, holding back a smile. "A noisy little spoilt brat with quite a few things to say. And I still think so." 

"Humph." Meirin crossed her arms. That was as close as Kai would get to saying that he respected her opinion. Then she added, "I really wish that Miho-chan would go see her mother. She should take the chance." 

"You're right; she should."   
  


After parking the car, Kai and Meirin walked into the first school building, which was clearly the largest because it was the high school. There were teen girls and boys in elite school uniforms bustling around everywhere. 

Stopping one of the students, Meirin said, "Excuse me. I'm trying to find out something about the Eitoukou Elementary alumni." 

The high school student halted and asked suspiciously, "Who are you? Are you Seijou High spies?" 

"No, we're students from Tokyo University and we want to review your school for our journalism class," Kai lied glibly. They could easily pass off as university students because they were so dressed up. Apparently out of nowhere popped up a Sony digital camera in his hands, finishing off the journalist look. 

The student's attitude immediately changed and he bowed respectively. "Sorry for the mistake. I'm Namuru Shidaiko from class 1-3 of Eitoukou High. I'd be glad to show you around and help you gather any information." 

"Namuru Shidaikio?" Kai turned slightly pallid. "Well, can you show us to the Eitoukou Elementary school?" 

"Sure!" Shidaikio said. "I went there myself. Follow me." 

"Eitoukou Elementary definitely is bigger than Tomoeda Elementary School," Meirin commented as she looked around the gleaming, spacey halls. "No wonder it has a reputation of being a posh, snobby school." 

"So, who are you looking for again?" Namuru Shidaiko asked. 

"Umm… Tanaka…" Meirin stammered. She realized that she had never bothered to ask Miho what her brother's first name was. 

Twitching a little, Shidaikio asked, "Tanaka? Hmm…You don't mean the Legendary Tanaka, do you? Tanaka Mikai. Captain of the Junior Archery Club, class president, straight A's, offered scholarship from the nation's best secondary schools? I used to be his classmate. That bastard. I myself didn't see what was so great about him." 

"Maybe you were jealous," Kai said dryly. 

"So… What happened to him?" Meirin asked. 

"I don't know. He suddenly disappeared from school in the middle of sixth grade. Different rumors went around. Some say his family went to America, others say he received a scholarship to a school abroad, still others say his house burned down so his family moved. Tanaka had a cute little sister. She was in fourth grade at that time. She disappeared also, but we heard that she went to England. I personally think Tanaka Mikai probably ended up in the juvenile delinquent center or fell in with the bad crowd, or dropped out of school all together. He was too perfect. But the teachers insist that he must be receiving all sorts of awards, college scholarships, and gold medals in archery. Personally, I'm glad he left. After he left, I became the star of the archery club," Shidaikio stated. 

"No wonder Eitoukou's archery status dropped down so much," Kai muttered. 

"Namuru-san, do you know where I can find out more about Tanaka Mikai?" Meirin asked. 

"Of course. The archery practice court is a good idea. It still exhibits the dozens of trophies that Tanaka has won." 

Namuru Shidaiko led Kai and Meirin to the archery court a little way off from the main building of the elementary school. The court was bustling with archers. The archers ranged from small elementary students to high school students, scattered throughout different areas of the court. Pointing to a wall, Shidaiko said sarcastically, "This entire wall is covered with pictures of the greatest star of the archery club though it's been a good four or five years since he left. No one could outshine him to date. Yes, at ten years old, he beat the record of all the talented high schoolers of the nation. At twelve, he was an absolute pro, Olympics material, but he disappeared and hasn't been heard of since. Yet, his legend still lives on. Nobody has ever ventured near his record yet." 

Silently, Meirin stared at the dozens of pictures covering the wall, some black and white, some in color, all of vary sizes and different focuses. Though Meirin herself didn't know much about archery, she felt drawn in by the captures of young Tanaka Mikai, holding up a bow with grace and ease. There was even a picture of Mikai with a large trophy and posing for the camera with his smiling mother, father, and little sister, Miho. Little Miho, with her two braids, was holding the large trophy that her brother had won and was smiling widely. Observing Tanaka Mikai, Meirin felt that there was a reason why he was such a hero in the school and why Miho loved her older brother so much. Something about the easy grace one arm holding his bow, and the other arm placed around Miho's shoulders in a brotherly and protective way, the carefree smile, and bright honest eyes, captured the natural charisma that so few young people had. His hair was neatly parted down the middle, Eriol-style, except Mikai's bangs were longer in the front. Smiling crookedly, Meirin asked, "Did you guys really call him Shampoo Model Boy?" 

"Ha ha. Yes. I bet you anything he chemically treated his hair. How can a guy have shinier hair than the girls of our class?" Shidaiko said. "Of course the girls loved him. He was loved by the older girls also. Grr… I hated him. Always a lady's gentlemen, pretending to be nicey-nice, goody-good, Mr. Perfect." 

"It seems as though he was quite popular. Especially among females." Meirin asked hesitantly, "Did he like anyone?" 

"I don't know. I think he was pretty occupied with watching out for his little sister. Of course his locker was flooded with love letters by the time he was in sixth grade. I know because my locker was right next to his. And a whole flock of people always gathered in the archery court to watch him during practice. He was okay I guess. After all, the only other person I know that can not only hit the bull's-eye consecutively, but pierce through the previous arrow right down the shaft is Robin Hood," Shidaikio continued. "Thinking about it, there were some rumors back then about him and some junior high girl, but I don't really know much about it. Funny taste, going for an older girl." 

Meirin looked around. Down the hallway, she saw Kai leaning against a glass case. Inside were rows of gleaming trophies. Most of them had the name "Tanaka Mikai" engraved on it with various dates and competition names. All of them were gold. 

"Oh, those are the trophies he won. The greatest record in this school," Shidaiko said. "He's won more trophies than the rest of the archery team put together." 

"No wonder Miho's so proud of her brother," Meirin commented. "Well, I think I've seen enough to get an insight of Miho's brother. I think it would be nice if she could come down here and see all those pictures and stuff." 

"I don't think she would want to," Kai said. "There's something about people. Turning back makes one weaker. Tanaka Miho's afraid of visiting her mother even though she's in a near by hospital. Will she have the courage to visit the elementary school she attended before?" 

"I don't know. But I hope she does." Turning to Namuru Shidaiko, she said, "Thanks for showing us around. We really appreciate it." 

"No problem," Shidaiko replied. "It was fun recalling my rival after so long. I wonder where he is and what he's doing now. Probably he's amazing the world as always." 

Ready to leave, Meirin scanned the court to find Kai, who was prone to wonder off every five seconds. She smiled softly. Off to the corner, Kai was helping a little elementary girl hold up her huge bow correctly. The selfish Kai was actually doing something nice. 

"Hey, do you even know how to do archery?" Meirin asked. "Miho told me you were hopeless during PE class." 

Borrowing a bow from one of the boys on the court, Kai strung an arrow to it with practiced ease, then let it go, showing perfect coordination. Immediately after the first one, Kai shot another arrow, then another. All three arrows embedded directly in the center of the bull's eye and pierced right through the other side of the board. All the viewers stared in breathless awe. 

"Wow, did you see that form?" Namuru whispered, his eyes bulging out. 

Laughing, Kai stated, "Ah, beginner's luck. I was always a fast learner. Come, I'm hungry now, Meirin-chan. Let's go eat lunch."   
  


"Reservation for two under the name Mizuki," Kai told the waiter, who bowed and led them inside the restaurant after valet parking service. 

It surprised Meirin that Kai had already thought ahead and made reservations. Meirin looked around the traditional Japanese restaurant, which was elaborately decorated even to the patterns on the kimono of the traditional-style women painted on the wall. The rooms and stalls were filled with elegantly clad men and women. A waitress in a silk butterfly print kimono led them to a quiet corner overlooking the fantastical oriental garden and pond. 

"What's with this fancy place all of a sudden?" Meirin asked, setting down her menu on the wooden table in a private room. No wonder Kai was dressed so well—this place was outrageously stylish. "It doesn't match you." 

"I told you I'll take you to a nice place. It's really rare that I treat someone for a meal, so savor it while it lasts," Kai said. "Besides, this restaurant is really famous for their fresh sushi. But their nabeyaki udon is really nice to if you like noodles. And they have my favorite green tea ice cream for dessert." 

"How do you know all this?" Meirin asked. She had the impression that Kai never had a decent meal until he moved next doors to Syaoran. 

"I used to come here a lot," Kai replied. "Oh, I love the teriyaki chicken as well." 

"Hmm… Perfect date spot." Meirin mused. 

"You can come here with your boyfriend in the future," Kai suggested. 

"I'm not going to have one for a million years, but maybe I should tell Sakura about this place," Meirin said. 

"You should. I already told Syaoran I can make reservations for him, since you can't get reservations without special backings at this place; that is should he want a date location," Kai said. 

Both Meirin and Kai had a wicked gleam in their eyes. 

  
"I'm so full," Meirin said as Kai drove down an empty road. She had almost forgotten her irritation at Kai by now. "I think Sakura's dress is going to rip down the seams. So, are we going home now? It's getting overcast." 

"Do you mind if we stop by one place?" Kai asked. 

"Are you asking me?" Meirn asked in exaggerated surprise. "Strange. You always do what ever you want to do without consenting with other people opinion. I'm flattered that you're asking." 

"It won't take long," Kai replied quietly. 

_ Something about Kai is different today. Any other time, he would come up with a snappy response to my sarcasm. Yet today, he's much more quiet and subdued, not to mention rather absent-minded. He actually seems serious and pensive. Nah. That's not possible_. Out loud, Meirin teased, "Mizuki Kai has finally learned how to become a gentleman!" 

Silently, Kai parked on the roadside. "You can wait in the car," Kai said. "I'll come back in five minutes." 

Meirin peered out the car window. It seemed as if they were in the countryside. Eerily, between groves of trees, she glimpsed tombstones of varying sizes and shapes. What was taking Kai so long? It began to drizzle outside. Sighing, Meirin decided to go look for Kai. She took an umbrella from the car, which was equipped with pretty much everything and stepped out of the car. Now that she examined the graveyard again, it seemed less eerie and gloomy. Rather, it was a little forlorn and out of place. The landscape was beautiful, densely covered with grass and trees. In the spring and summer, there would be plenty of flowers and greenery to brighten up the place. No longer feeling afraid, Meirin walked past the tombstones. Some were crumbling with age, others brand new. She came upon a particularly striking tombstone of white marble. Peering closer, Meirin read the letters. "Beautiful daughter, beloved wife, devoted mother, cherished friend." Carefully, Meirin brushed away the green ivy which had grown over it. A lump in her throat formed as she read the name engraved on it. "Kinomoto Nadeshiko." Sakura's mother. There was a faded bouquet of cherry blossoms lying next to it. 

Then, she looked up. Through the rain, she could see the back of a solitary person kneeling in front of a small, nameless tombstone. It was Kai, soaked, with a bouquet of white lilies in front of him. He was motionless and unresponsive to the wetness which seeped through his nice clothes and the mud which splattered onto his neat dress pants. His hair was plastered against his forehead and he seemed so much more vulnerable and exposed than before. Hearing her footsteps, Kai turned around. Water droplets had formed on his blue-tinted glasses. 

"Kai?" Meirin said hesitantly. He seemed like a completely different person, his shoulders stooped. Maybe it was because his hair was drenched down; he usually had it spiked up, but the rain had soaked through the gel. Maybe it was because he looked so sad and lonely. For the first time, Meirin felt sorry for him, though she did not know why. She stepped forward, beside him to cover him with the umbrella. "I'm sorry. Did I disturb you?" 

"No. I about to go—I just wanted to leave the flowers," Kai replied, sounding remote. 

"Is it someone in your family?" Meirin asked softly. 

"No…" Kai said slowly. "Just… a friend." 

"Oh." Meirin stared at the little tombstone with no engravings on it. It seemed so lonesome compared to all the other graves with large marble tombstones and bouquets of flowers, signs that they were frequently visited. She didn't question him further. 

"Come, let's go now," Kai said, standing up. Realizing that his glasses were fogging up, he took them off and tried to wipe them on his shirt, which wasn't any help because his clothes were sopping wet. 

"Here, let me do it," Meirin said, taking the glasses from his hand and wiping them with her dry handkerchief. For a second he gazed straight at her, baffled by her kind little gesture. It was by chance that Meirin looked up at Kai at that moment, and she had a brief glimpse of the saddest eyes that she had ever seen in her life. The color matched the twinkling periwinkle colored stud in his left ear and were a bluish-gray color, clear as a brook, the shade of a rainy sky. They were eyes that held a mixture of pain, loneliness, bitterness, eyes that have seen too much. Queer. Even though she had known him for months, it was the first time she had seen him without his pitch-black glasses. 

The silence except for the pattering of light raindrops on the ground was stifling. Meirin felt she had to say something but knew not what. She wanted to simply reassure,_ 'Kai… I know I still don't know much about you. I'm probably not much help … but if you need a friend, you can count on me._' Yet, why was it so hard to say? Was it because it was the cool and confident postured Thief of the Night that she was facing? 

Meirin tried to smile as she blurted out, "I've always seen you as a person before I saw you as the brave, poised, and daring Kaitou Magician." Then she mentally reproved herself for saying such a corny, stupid thing. 

To her surprise, Kai stumbled forward and leaned his head against her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her. She dropped the umbrella onto the ground, standing motionless, though her instinct was to step back. 

In a muffled voice he said, "Let me just stay like this for a moment." 

Closing her eyes, Meirin awkwardly patted Kai's back as the rain continued to drizzle on them. His body was so cold and stiff, and weary, as if he will buckle over any second. _I always knew that beneath the carefree, firebrand mask, you were a soft, uncomplicated person. Everyone in this world bears some kind of burden, and it will be a matter of time before yours becomes too heavy. Yet, what can I do for you, Kai? Why do lean against me? Nobody's ever looked to me for help before. I can't do anything for you. I'm weak and cowardly and have hardly enough strength to stand up to my own troubles. Don't look at me with those sad eyes; I can't help you. I want to but it's beyond my powers, for you and I are on different zones._

"I'm sorry," Kai murmured after a while, stepping back. He slipped his tinted glasses back on, which were fogged up again. "It's getting late. Let's go back. You have a plane to catch tomorrow." 

On the whole drive back, they were silent. Yet, Meirin noticed that Kai's hands on the steering wheel were shaking the whole time as he continued to drip rainwater onto his spotless car seat. By the time they were home, Kai was back to his usual, carefree self. Yet, his mouth was set in a firm line, and he seemed a little more reckless, a little quicker in tongue, and a little tenser than before. 

Since Kai made no reference to that incident, Meirin also kept quiet. It was hard to believe that Kai did possessed another side to him, as Meirin found when he leaned his head on her shoulders, like a defenseless child abandoned by the night. And though she tried to get a glimpse of his clear, sad eyes again, she could not. 

****** 

Early next morning, Meirin reluctantly finished the scrumptious breakfast that Syaoran had set out for her. Finally it was Friday. 

"You didn't have to wake up so early," Meirin said. 

"It's all right," Syaoran said. "I have morning soccer practice anyway. Besides, I feel bad because I couldn't spend more time with you while you were here." 

"I was fine," Meirin said. "I really enjoyed visiting. Especially watching you on stage." 

Any talk about the production made Syaoran fidget uncomfortably. "So, where did you go yesterday? I was worried because you came back so late and wet." 

"No place special," Meirin lied. Times were when she would tell Syaoran everything. Not anymore. Somehow, she didn't feel like admitting that she spent an unusual day with Kai. "Well, I better go now. I don't want to miss the plane." 

"I would take you to the airport, but I have to school. Is that okay? I can go with you if you want me to." 

"Don't worry; I'm taking the bus," Meirin reassured. It occurred to her that Syaoran had gotten much nicer and caring these days. Once more she asked herself, was this what months of living with Sakura had done to him? 

"Bye, Meirin," Syaoran said ruefully. When Meirin was with him, he had thought that she was annoying. Yet, the house would feel very empty without her. And Sakura was gone also. Now, he only had Wolfie-chan alias Vega alias the Wolf card left. But even Wolfie-chan was a great comfort. 

As Meirin came out the elevator to the lobby, she was surprised to see Kai waiting—she had been pretty sure that he had been out all night, after dropping her off at the apartment. Well yesterday morning, she had also been pretty certain that he didn't even want to talk to her again, after all the harsh things she had told him Wednesday evening. Instead, he took her out for an expensive lunch. He was always spontaneous and impulsive. 

"You're leaving now?" he asked briefly. 

"Yes." 

"I'll drive you to the airport," Kai said, holding out a hand to take the baggage. As expected, he made no mention of the previous day. 

"No thanks," Meirin replied shortly. It made her angry that Kai could seem so vulnerable one moment, then so detached the next. "If you have so much time at hand, make some use of it. Go to school, Kai. Go to school today and get serious about catching up on your studying. You said you would." 

"Yes, _mother_," Kai replied, unable to prevent the sarcasm. Then, he added, "If it pleases you, I wasn't lying yesterday. I promise you not to steal and not to get into fights anymore. I'll go to school, too, if you want me to. I'll truly be a model student now, and I won't disappoint you again." 

"Well, you always say big words and do little to back them up. I don't have much reason to believe you, after being disappointed so many times," Meirin said indifferently. She reassured herself by thinking that Kai really need to be taught a lesson. "Good bye, Kai." 

She briskly walked out, leaving Kai staring at the entrance door. An uneasy gust of wind brushed over him. 

****** 

That morning, to everyone's surprise, Kai came to school. 

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked crossly, when Kai took the seat next to him, empty for days. 

"I'm a student here," Kai said as if stating the obvious. 

"Oh really? I was confused for a second," Syaoran grumbled, though relieved that Kai had finally shown up. "I thought you might have just retired from being a student, like you've retired from your criminal activities. In fact, I was pretty sure that you ran off." 

"So was your cousin," Kai said, with a forced grin. 

"So, what have you done with the Treasures?" Syaoran asked quietly. 

Shrugging, Kai replied, "They're safe." 

The teacher appeared to be in a no better temper than Syaoran. "Why, Mizuki Kai! You chose to appear at school, after all! But I don't see why you didn't just skipped this whole week, seeing today is Saturday, anyway. For the past few days, I wondered if you had dropped out completely." 

"No, ma'am," Kai replied. "I had no such intention." 

"So, do you have an excuse for your prolonged absence, Mizuki-san?" 

"No ma'am." 

"What a pity," the teacher continued, mercilessly. She still hadn't forgiven that impertinent young man from making a fool out of her on his first week. "If it was your first offense, I might look upon your condition more kindly, but you have constantly displayed blatant disregard of school rules. Seeing that you have no excuse, you must be punished for regarding school so trivially. I find it necessary, as your teacher, to enforce more discipline upon you after such a disgraceful academic record so far at Seijjou Junior High. Mizuki-san, you shall remain after school every day for a month to catch up on all the work you have missed for the past weeks, which unsurprisingly piles up to be quite a lot—you have to make up all the tests, quizzes, reports, and homework by the end of this month, understood!" 

"Yes ma'am," Kai replied placidly. 

"Good. Now, let our class return to work. You've taken up enough of our time." The teacher furiously resumed writing instruction on the chalkboard. 

Sakura cringed, whispering to Tomoyo, "It is rather too harsh of sensei." 

"Kinomoto-san! What did you say?" the teacher asked, turning sharply. 

"Nothing, sensei," Sakura said meekly. 

"He doesn't seem to really care, anyway," Tomoyo whispered back, glancing at Kai who was idly staring out the window, watching the wind rustle against the treetops, regardless of the notes he was supposed to be taking on the teacher's lecture.   
  


During lunch break, the journalism club members gathered in their designated classroom. There was nothing of the meek, flattering Aki from when he was recruiting new members. Instead, he was demanding, assertive, and down-to-business. 

Sakura saw a few familiar faces out of the scanty original members, such as Naoko, who loved reading, Takashi, who loved stories, and Miho, who loved writing. Chiharu had joined few weeks ago because Takashi had convinced her to. Three or four others were from varying classes and grades. Aki sat at the head of the table, while all the new members including Sakura, Syaoran, Eron, Erika, and Eriol, who joined because he realized that journalism would quickly be the most animated club in the school, sat to the left of him. 

"Sorry I'm late. Didn't know there was a meeting today," said the last member, barging into the room. 

Glaring at Mizuki Kai, Aki said, "Well, you might have known, if you bother to come to school once in a while, Mizuki-san." 

Ignoring the snide, Kai articulated, "Wow, the journalism club has grown overnight! How exciting! But I wonder how many more will drop out because of someone's bossiness." 

"Kai-kun, you're in the journalism club, also?" Sakura exclaimed. 

"Well, our class president came over and badgered about joining one of the numerous clubs that your school offered when I first transferred here. So, he put me in the place with most vacancies, (gee, I wonder why), which happened to be journalism," Kai said. "Surprisingly, Akagi-kun hasn't kicked me out yet." 

"He's the layout designer and photographer," Aki explained reluctantly. "We didn't have that position filled before." 

"He's quite a good layout designer, because he's good with computers and graphic design," Naoko informed. "That is, when he shows up to the meetings. And he always takes heaps of useful photographs with his digital camera." 

"Mizuki-kun, take a seat," Aki said. "The meeting was inconveniently interrupted by you." 

Kai plopped down in an empty chair off to the corner of the room, propping his legs up on a spare desk. Leaning back in the chair, he spread a magazine over his face, and fell asleep for the rest of the meeting. 

Giggling, Miho said, "Aki-senpai's touchy these days because in the new poll on the 'hottest guys in Seijou Junior High,' Mizuki-senpai came out as the most charismatic—don't ask me why." 

"Well, everyone thinks he's really mysterious and enigmatic," Naoko said. "And he has what people call a "charismatic smile," though it has the slightest trace of cynicism. It's a pity we never see the charismatic eyes that go with the smile because he's always wearing those dark glasses." 

Miho continued, "Eron came out as the best looking, since he's the prettiest boy in the school, Eriol as the 'nicest,' though he's been here for only a short period of time. Oh, and guess what Syaoran came out as?" 

"The overall most heart-drop kakkoi (coolest)," Chiharu finished off, grinning as she saw that Sakura was holding back a smile. 

"In the comments, girls wrote stuff like, 'there's no other word that describes him,' 'he's too awesome to label in any other way,' and 'he's just cool—simple enough," Miho said. "Haha… And Aki-senpai got stuck with the 'biggest flirt' title. That's why he's so grouchy these days." 

"Okay, back to pressing business," Aki interrupted. "New members—we have a very vigorous schedule in the journalism club. We have a full edition paper every month—plus in between editions when there are special events going on. As you all know, I am the chief editor, and I'm in charge of collaborating the final product." 

"Except he's always busy rushing off to basketball practices and student council meetings," someone muttered. 

"Ahem. And there are various people in charge of different sections of the paper, such as layout design, cartoons, and so on. But most of you are in charge of coming up with articles about different genres, such as sports, fashion, gossip, and special events," Aki rambled off. "Last time, and Eitoukou Junior High student insulted our school by saying that none of the students read the school newspaper. We have to change that kind of attitude." 

"So, he came out with a great new idea," Miho said sarcastically. 

Aki examined the new journalism members sitting on one side of the table. "Firstly, you new members, are all reporters, and will write up articles, unless you have any other preference. Any objections?" 

"I'm no good at writing," Erika complained. 

"Well, you're on top of school gossip and popular fashion, so I was hoping that you would contribute in that aspect, and maybe create a hot news column," Aki said. "And you can get your twin to write it up the articles for you." 

"Hey," Eron protested. 

"Eron-kun and Syaoran-kun are both athletic, so you two can contribute to the sports section," Aki continued. "We didn't have a sports person in the staff, besides myself of course, previously. Anyway, my idea is that we have to capture what students want to read about for our next edition; they like to read about exciting, unique people, crammed with juicy details. And so, we should brainstorm." 

"That's your great idea?" Erika asked, crossing her arms. As usual, she had only joined such a tiresome club because Eron had insisted that it was necessary to keep an eye on Sakura and the rest. "Big help that will be."   
  
"How about an article about Kaitou Magician?" Chiharu asked. "I remember the great sensation he caused in our school back in spring." 

At this, Takashi pricked his ears. He didn't like the fact that Chiharu took so much interest in another guy, though a notorious celebrity-thief he may be. 

"I've heard rumors that he was seen around this area in the past few days," Naoko confirmed, pulling out a copy of the Tomoeda daily newspaper and sliding it across the table for everyone to see. On the front page was a black and white picture of a dark cloaked figure standing on a rooftop. 

"And there's an exhibition of "The Thief of the Night" up at the Tokyo Art Museum," Chiharu added, a personal fan of Kaitou Magician ever since that incident at Kusakou. "It's a painting of Kaitou Magician by that great artist, Shing-san, who painted "Reflection."" Turning to her friends, she asked, "Remember how we saw it at the exhibition of the Mirror of Truth last spring?" 

"I remember. That great artist, Master Shing!" Naoko exclaimed. "I heard that he came to visit Japan." 

"Oh, I heard that he came to see our school production," Chiharu added. "Because he once lived around this area, and he even lent the priceless Romeo and Juliet statue for our production. I wonder why though; luckily, Tomoyo-chan's mother arranged if for us, but still." 

"Good, good," Aki said. "Miho, are you getting that down?" 

"Wait," Miho said, jotting down the brainstorms onto the official memo pad. "I can't write that fast… Okay. Kaitou Magician. Painting. Shing-san." 

"I heard from an interview that Shing-san is staying in Japan for a month or two," Aki said. "I think if we could manage to sneak an interview with him, it would be great—he really is an international phenomenon. We can definitely do a little research and about him. "Thinking about it, the New York photographer, Mike Kant is pretty popular with girls, also. We can get another article about him. He's my sister's friend, so I think we can get fairly easy access to an interview." 

"Thinking about it, we should interview Akagi Arima, also. And Tanemura Asuma," Sakura said, adjusting to the rhythm of the meeting. 

"My sister?" Aki gawked. 

"Your _sister_?" returned the staff members who did not know that Aki was the beautiful actress' younger brother. 

"Good idea," Miho said, jotting down, Mike Kant, Arima Akagi, and Asuma Tanemura onto the brainstorm paper. 

Aki interjected, "Oh, and my final idea is about personal narratives. Remember all the fund we raised from donations from the Star-Crossed Production? They went to the Children's Hospital Foundation, and the organizers were really thankful. I was thinking, maybe a group of us could do some volunteer work for the children's wing at Kinhoshi Hospital and write up our experiences there. First of all, it is a charitable thing to do, and secondly, I'm pretty sure people are curious how the money raised from the phenomenal production was used. Thirdly, it our articles on our personal experiences would promote more people to do volunteer work and donate money." 

"Hey, that actually is a good idea," Naoko said. 

"Yeah," everyone agreed. "Especially since it's coming from Editor Akagi." 

"Thank you, thank you," Aki said. "Well, that's if for today. I think we came up with plenty of good ideas to work on. If possible, I think we should try visiting the hospital after school today; it would be great if all of you can make it. We'll meet in front of the school gates at five sharp, since I have basketball practice till 4:30. Miho-san, did you finish recording everything? Good. Meeting adjourned." 

"Bossy, bossy, bossy," Miho muttered, jotting down the final notes. "He thinks I'm his secretary or something." 

Sakura giggled. Despite Miho's complaints, it seemed as if she was enjoying her work immensely; it was good to see someone that devoted to her hobby. 

****** 

That afternoon, most of the journalism members, including Aki, Naoko, Eron, Kai, Erika, Sakura, Miho, and Syaoran, gathered together, and now were walking into the steps of Kinhoshi Hospital, the largest and most reputable hospital in the region. "I'm glad that Aki-kun said I could come along, also," Tomoyo said "Now I can videotape Sakura working at the hospital—err I mean I can work hard to help you guys!" 

"I rather like the idea of doing volunteer working at the hospital," Sakura said. "That really would be really worthwhile—though I'm not really sure about this whole journalism business." 

They were lead to an office by a nurse. A doctor in a white overcoat greeted them quickly glancing over the papers on his clipboard. "Good, you students from Seijou Junior High are here. We really appreciate your enthusiasm. Things have been hectic lately—it seems to be the cold season, also; we can use several extra pairs of hands in the children's wing. Let's see… Kinomoto-san, lead them to the children's wing." 

"Onii-chan!" Sakura exclaimed, startled to see her brother pop up from a desk cluttered with paper. Then she recalled how Touya told her that he would be working part time at a hospital—she hadn't realized that it would be the largest one in the district. 

"Yes, doctor," Touya replied solemnly, pinching Sakura's shoulder to tell her to shush. 

An intern looked over the students and gave them a quick lecture about hospital policies and rules. Then she smiled and said, "Okay then, today, you can just have a look over the hospital and learn what you can do to help out. Tsukishiro-san, can you show them around and explain to them their jobs?" 

"Sure!" Yukito said, smiling as usual. To the students, he said, "Come along." 

"Yukito-san!" Sakura exclaimed, surprised for the second time. 

"I didn't know that you guys would be doing volunteer work here," Yukito said. "It's really nice to see familiar faces." He led them through the halls, showing various sections of the hospital such as general rooms, luxury patient rooms, emergency room, surgery room, bathrooms, waiting room, children's playing room, nursery, and so on. 

Sakura wasn't familiar with the medicine smell of hospitals, nor the starchy white cleanness. She noticed that Miho's face looked slightly pale. Eriol seemed to be in deep thought as usual. And Syaoran had a deep scowl on his face, his hands in his pockets, because he never was too excited to see Touya. 

Then, in the middle of their tour, a pretty young nurse in a prim white uniform coming out of a patient's room exclaimed, "Why, isn't that Voleur-kun?" She tugged another nurse's arm and said, "That's our Voleur-kun right? Voleur-kun!" 

"Huh?" Kai felt a prickly sensation as if someone was calling him. Voleur… _Voleur Denuit!_ That was one of his alter egos! _Shoot! I completely forgot that this was the hospital that I came to last summer because of my injury. Stupid me. But I was in complete disguise when I came here. Since then, my hairstyle and color, dressing style, and eye color has changed, though it doesn't matter because I'm wearing sunglasses right now. How did those nurses recognize me? That doesn't matter for now. Hide!_   
  
Without any notice, Kai walked faster, quickly disappearing around the corner. The pretty nurses sighed. Maybe they had mistaken him for someone else—there really had been no dashing person since Voleur-kun. Then again, there were those two gorgeous Seijoiu University pre-med students working in the children's wing since Monday. 

When they reached back to the office, Yukito explained, "We have to split you guys up into pairs to be designated to different areas to help in, so I came up with a temporary division to start working in next time." 

"Tanaka Miho and Hiiragizawa Eriol will aid the interns with patient rooms. Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura will help Touya out in the office. Chang Eron and Chang Erika would help me out in the children's rooms." 

Sakura's heart lurched. She was paired with Syaoran! 

Raising her hand, Erika complained, "Tsukishiro-san, I hate looking after children." 

Touya whispered something into Yukito's ears, which sounded closely to something like, "Don't put the brat and my sister together." Nodding, Yukito said, "Okay then. Erika-san can stay in the office and help out Touya. Sakura-san, you don't mind switching to the children's room and helping me, right?" 

Gulping, Sakura nodded. It would be nice to work under Yukito's supervision; though she loved her brother, it would have been very uncomfortable to function under his observant eyes, especially with Syaoran as her partner. Yet, she had secretly hoped that she could be with Syaoran again. Then she realized that her new partner was Eron. 

Yukito continued pairing off the few remaining students. When he reached the last person, Kai, he said, "Mizuki-san, do you mind supervising the children's playroom? It'll be an enjoyable job, entertaining the kids, telling stories, and playing games with them." 

Everyone giggled to see the aghast expression on Kai's face. 

"He'll scare all the children away," Syaoran muttered. "Either that, or corrupt them." 

"Well, that's it for today. Your work officially starts from next time. Thanks for your interest, and hope you all put lots of effort and enjoy working here!" Yukito said.   
  


Aki and the others had left, and now only Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, Miho, and Kai remained. As they walked back down to the hospital lobby, Sakura realized that Miho was lingering behind and fidgeting uncontrollably. 

"What wrong, Miho?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Kinhoshi hospital… this is the hospital that my mother is staying in," Miho said haltingly. 

"You… still didn't visit her?" Sakura inquired. 

Reluctantly, Miho admitted, "No. I can't; I'm too scared." 

"She's your mother, though," Kai said. "You once said that you wanted to meet your brother again, whether he is changed or not, because he is still your brother. Well, you have your mother in the same building as you right now, and you're unable to see her because you're terrified that she is altered from the loving, kind, and affectionate mother you have in your mind from your childhood; you're afraid of that image shattering. You are scared of change, after all." 

"Though I appreciate your concern, I don't believe my affairs have anything to do with you, Mizuki-senpai," Miho said stiffly, holding back the tears in her smoke gray eyes. She would not cry in front of everyone. 

Rather rhetorically, Kai asked, "How will you ever grow if you're too afraid to take a step forward to what is nearest to you—your own mother? Whether you're scared or not, you're her daughter." 

"Why should I take advice from you?" Miho demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"There is no reason for you to," Kai replied slowly, contradicting his usual policy of 'everything has a reason.' "I just thought if your brother were here, he would have given the same advice." 

At this, Miho clamped her mouth shut and looked pensive. Meanwhile, everyone had discreetly crept away. Then she looked up at Eriol, her chin tilted up. "Eriol? Can you come with me? I—I want to see my mother." 

Putting a reassuring hand on Miho's shoulder, Eriol smiled warmly. "I'm really glad you chose to do so. I'm really proud of you." 

"My mother is in here?" Miho asked hesitantly, standing in front of the white door that the nurse led to. "How is her condition?" 

"Let's see." Flipping through the patient charts, the nurse replied, "Tanaka-san has been in a very good condition lately; she is much more alert, active, eats all her meals, sleeps well, and has less of her migraines. In fact, for the past few days, she has been doing extremely well. She should be awake right now; you chose a perfect day to visit." 

"I'll wait here. You go in," Eriol said. 

Timidly, Miho knocked and walked into the spacious, prettily decorated room. Leave it to her cousin Kaho to ensure that Miho's mother had the nicest room that the hospital could offer to reside in for the past five years. Yellow floral print curtains were tied back revealing that the window was wide open, allowing the warm sunshine to drift into the room. There was a nice view of the hospital garden, and the gurgling of the water fountain could be heard. The walls were decorated with colorful paintings, and a large family portrait of her father, mother, brother, and herself, all smiling, hung in a wooden frame. Apparently, Kaho had rescued it from the house after the fire—only the edges of the pictures were slightly singed. By the cozy armchair was a small bookshelf holding various books, for her mother loved reading. An aromatic fragrance drifted across the room from a bouquet of fresh violets held in an elegant hand-painted vase on the nightstand. 

On the bed covered with soft rose pattern sheets and matching blanket, was a woman in her late thirties with long auburn hair braided back. She was sitting up, propped by pillows, and was absorbed in writing into a leather-bound notebook, on top of a lap-desk. For a second, she would bite the pen nib, then resume scribbling onto the crisp, lined paper. 

In horror, the nurse exclaimed, "Tanaka-san! The doctor said that you should relax and rest your eyes! You're always writing, writing, writing! I'll get in trouble for not stopping you." 

Looking up as if she hadn't realized that there had been a knock, Miara said laughing, "Well, what the doctor doesn't know won't hurt him. There, finished!" Miara recapped her pen. Then, frowning slightly, she looked up again. 

"Umm… You have a visitor, Tanaka-san," the nurse said stepping away to reveal Miho, and quietly, left the room 

"M-Miho?" Miara asked, looking over the teenage girl with soulful gray eyes, standing by the doorway. "Is that my little daughter Miho?" 

Slowly, Miho nodded, her heart leaping. Her mother recognized her! It was the mother that she remembered, before all the hardships occurred, the one with twinkling eyes and a warm voice. Though Miho could see that her mother had aged slightly over the past five years, and that she was thinner and frailer than Miho recalled her to be, her mother was no longer half-conscious and delirious. In fact, her mother looked much more tranquil and healthier than the last time Miho saw her, after the fire. "I came, Mother. I came." 

"Come here; let me take a better look at you," her mother beckoned, holding out her arms. 

Then, Miho's eyes blurred, and she ran forward, throwing herself into her mother's wide open arms. "Mother! Mother, I missed you so much!" 

"I missed you too, darling," Miara murmured into her daughter's hair, her eyes glassy as well. Then, holding Miho at an arm's length to take a better look of her, Miara exclaimed, "Just look at you! My little Miho has grown into a fine young lady! You look so mature and grown-up, I can hardly recognize you anymore! Is this really mommy's little princess?" 

Sniffling, Miho stammered, "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I, I—" 

Patting Miho's head reassuringly, Miara said, "Don't worry, Miho. All mothers understand. I'm sorry I couldn't be stronger when we were going through hardships." 

"Mother, I love you, I love you so much," Miho said, climbing onto her mother's lap like she used to before her mother grew ill and hugged her mother tightly. 

"I love you too, Miho," Miara replied, smoothing Miho's ruffled hair. "Now, where did you get this gorgeous haircut?" 

Giggling and sniffling at the same time, Miho replied, "England. Oh, there's so many things I have to tell you! I bet you'll be surprised, too. Did you know that our school performed the musical that your wrote? I was the narrator and we have a video of it that you can see and…" 

Smiling, Eriol shut the door and nodded to Sakura and the others. Silently, they walked back to the hospital lobby to wait, all feeling wishy-washy and giddy. Miho and her mother had a lot of catching up to do. 

****** 

"Now, I want to reprimand myself for not going too see my mother sooner," Miho said, on the walk back home, still excited from seeing her mother. "I was afraid for no reason. Mizuki-senpai was right. I was scared of change, after all. But she is my mother and I am her daughter. Even if she didn't recognize me, I still should have gone to see her. But all the same, I'm glad that I at least did gather courage to visit her. I'm going to visit her several times a week now, until she gets well enough to leave the hospital." 

"You don't have to be too hard on yourself," Eriol reassured. "The doctors reported that your mother was mostly unconscious and delirious in her first one or two years at the hospital and only lately has she been returning to normal, interacting with others. And though she was in an especially good condition today, she still is very ill." 

"I was such a fool, though," Miho said bitterly. "Though my father and brother are gone, I'm still lucky to have my mother, and I just took that fact for granted. If my mother was gone also… If she was…" She gulped down a choking feeling in her throat. 

"You still would have had Kaho-san and me," Eriol said quietly. "No matter what, you will never be forsaken." 

At this, Miho was startled. Despite being with Eriol for so long, he rarely showed any sign of affection; she had long since accepted that it was Eriol's personality. "Eriol, you don't know how thankful to you and Kaho-san I am for looking after me, and being a family to me, all these years. I know I would have completely fallen apart if you two weren't there for me." 

"Don't think that you have been the only one benefiting," Eriol said. "You taught me what it is like to have a family." 

Laughing, Miho exclaimed, "What an un-Eriol-like thing to say!" 

"Completely," Suppi-chan agreed, from Eriol's backpack. 

Unable to hold back a grin of agreement, Miho carefully pushed Suppi back into the bag in case someone saw him. She simply adored Suppi-chan, the only creature able to make fun of Eriol. 

Then, Miho stopped mid-track and swerved around. A tall boy with silky auburn hair had passed by her. Out of instinct, she called out, "Onii-chan!" But it was too late. He had disappeared into the crowd crossing the street. 

"What's the matter?" Eriol asked. 

"I thought I saw onii-chan for a second," Miho said. Then she shook her head. "Maybe I saw wrong. I think, I was wishing so hard that onii-chan could be here also because I was so excited about having finally seen Mother. So maybe, I'm imagining things." 

****** 

"Go to your apartment and make your own dinner," Syaoran said crossly that evening to Kai, lounging in Syaoran's kitchen as if it were his home. 

"At least you know that I am not up to any mischief when I'm eating," Kai said, helping himself to another bowl of rice. Syaoran had long finished his meal and was working on his homework. 

"True," Syaoran agreed. Then scowling, he held up the newspaper and demanded, "Can you explain this?" 

"Explain what?" Kai asked, looking at the newspaper. 

"Why is Kaitou Magician on front page news again?" 

"I don't know," Kai replied, perplexed. "Maybe the reporters are trying to cook up some story, as usual. If you think I'm going around stealing again, I tell you I'm not, so get off my case. You're no better than that pestering cousin of yours." 

"Humph, and you still refuse to return my father's ring," Syaoran said. "I should have turned you over to the police months ago." 

"Hey, do you think Sakura would show up tomorrow? It's finally the long-awaited Sunday." Kai asked, changing the subject as he always did when he didn't want to talk about himself. 

"You're always so nosy about other people's business," Syaoran replied. He didn't mention that he had been wondering about the same question all week long. 

"You're so artless on the rhetoric of asking a girl out," Kai criticized. "How can you just tell the time, place, and date, and expect the girl to show up? And for heaven's sake, why such an unromantic place as King Penguin Park; you're not elementary kids anymore, you know." 

"I wasn't asking her out," Syaoran said. "Well, not exactly. I just need to tell her something important, that's all." 

"What, that you cancel what you told her last winter?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow. "That just is so lame." 

Syaoran gritted his teeth, counting to ten first in Japanese then in Chinese. Sakura would not be pleased, to put it mildly, if she found out that he had beaten up his greatly irritating neighbor. "How do you know about that…" 

"Your cousin told me," Kai said. 

"She seems to tell you a great many things," Syaoran said. "But personally, I don't think I like the idea of someone as disreputable as you being all too friendly with Meirin." 

"Don't worry," Kai reassured ruefully. "She hates me passionately." 

"What makes you think that?" Syaoran asked. "I would have thought otherwise." 

"Well she told me that I was a worthless scoundrel, to put it mildly." 

Then Syaoran's mind clicked. "By any chance, did you receive one of her lectures also?" 

Kai nodded. Sympathetically, Syaoran reassured, "Speaking from personal experience, don't take it too harshly. Meirin doesn't mean everything she says. Only a part of it." 

Flopping down on his couch, Syaoran stared up at the ceiling. Maybe Sakura wouldn't come. He knew how stubborn she could be. It also disturbed him that Eron seemed to be getting closer to Sakura these days. Again, he wondered what was wrong with her? How could she be friendly to someone who she clearly knew was her enemy? Because she was Sakura. 

Thinking about it, Meirin hadn't called from Hong Kong yet, saying that she returned safely. Oh well. Maybe she was still settling in. And he was having real bad feelings about the whole volunteer work at the hospital business. The last thing he would want was to work under Touya's watchful eyes—that is besides working with Sakura under Touya's eyes. 

****** 


	58. Chapter 42: A Little Girl's Dream, Part ...

**Chapter 42: A Little Girl's Dream**

* * *

****** 

Finally, it was the Sunday morning long awaited and dreaded by two certain people. 

"Kaijou, hurry if you want to come with me and Yukito," Touya called. 

"Coming!" Sakura said, combing the last strand of hair into place, and adjusting her blue, short sleeved dress, ignoring a guilty, nagging feeling in the bottom of her heart.   
  


"Let's go to Sakura's favorite café for lunch," Yukito said. "In honor of Sakura's successful production last week." 

"But it's only eleven, and we just had breakfast," Touya protested, though his feet were already moving to the delicious smell of pizza. 

They were seated and the food came out in no time. As usual, Yukito had ordered five different plates. In between mouthfuls, Yukito asked, "Sakura-san, how did things work out with your first one?" 

Sakura choked on her soda. Fleetingly, she remembered how Yukito hold her that someday things would work out with the person who would love her best. What an uncomfortable question to ask in front of her brother! 

"You know, Li Syaoran has grown up quite a bit, Touya," Yukito commented. "He's no longer the "brat" that you once hated." 

"I dislike him all the more because of the fact," Touya replied, giving a warning look at the mention of Syaoran's name. "And why in the world is he doing volunteer work at Kinhoshi Hospital? We don't need the likes of him." 

"He seems to be a very well-rounded person, kind of like you Touya. I heard from our old soccer coach that he is now the star of the soccer team—captain in fact. That shows leadership and responsibility. And you saw how much talent he had in the production last week," Yukito continued. 

Sakura smothered a giggle. She could see what Yukito was trying to do; he was trying to temper Touya's harsh opinion of Syaoran to make her life easier. Syaoran. She glanced at her watch. It was half past eleven. Syaoran's words from earlier that week replayed in her mind. "_Meet me at King Penguin Park, at noon. I'll be waiting there, whether you come or not." _Despite her efforts to smother those constant words, she couldn't help thinking about it throughout the entire week. She didn't have the chance to speak to him since then, and tell him that she couldn't go. What important, urgent thing could he have to tell her, anyway? But maybe, she should just slip out at noon and check if Syaoran was waiting—he probably wouldn't be but still, it would clear her conscience. 

Holding up three movie tickets, Touya announced, "Well, as I promised kaijou. I got the tickets to Arima's new movie." 

"Yay!" Sakura clapped her hands together. "Everybody's dying to see that movie. Aki-kun got to see the premiere because Arima-san is his sister; he's so lucky." Then, she glanced at her watch again. It was exactly noon. 

"Do you have to go somewhere?" Yukito asked observantly. "You were continuously looking at you watch throughout the whole meal." 

"Hoe? It's nothing!" Sakura said. Quickly, she tucked her left hand into her pocket to stop looking at the time. Syaoran probably had forgotten he had made an appointment with her in the first place. Otherwise, he would have confirmed it at school yesterday or even after the visit to the hospital. It would seem so stupid if she turned up, and found that he had actually forgotten about the whole thing. It was stupid of her to continue to think of it throughout the entire week. Besides, she didn't like the feeling that Syaoran had so much control over her. Just because he told her to show up didn't mean that she would obey him like a compliant puppy. Touya and Yukito had taken time out to celebrate their homecoming and the finish of the production. Plus, she really wanted to watch the movie—it was really hard to buy tickets for. Yet, the movie will be two hours long, a tiny voice protested. But, she was going to see the movie, in spite of it.   
  


"Wow, Arima has really grown as an actress," Touya said with awe he rarely showed, after the movie ended. "She was great in high school theater club, but she has really matured now." 

"She tries that hard," Yukito replied. "We, as old friends know that." 

On the way out of the movie theater, Sakura bumped into Tomoyo and Miho. 

"Sakura! You did you watch the new Akagi Arima movie?" Miho asked. "We're going to watch it now!" 

"Wait, Sakura-chan… Weren't you supposed to meet Syaoran-kun today?" Tomoyo asked. "Or was it canceled?" 

Shrugging, Sakura replied, "He probably didn't turn up, anyway." 

Gravely, Tomoyo said, "From what I know of Syaoran, he isn't the type that breaks his words." 

"Sakura, we're leaving without you!" Touya called, from the entrance. 

"Bye, Tomoyo-chan, Miho-chan," Sakura said, hurrying out. 

_He isn't the type that breaks his words_… Sakura glanced at her watch again. It was past three. Even if he had turned up, he would have left ages ago. 

"Well, I feel like having ice cream now," Yukito said, hungry as always. "Sakura-san, do you want to go to the new ice cream store that opened across the street?"   
  


Absent-mindedly, Sakura nibbled at her vanilla ice cream. The mild yet rich flavor of vanilla suited her. Thinking about it, she didn't even know what Syaoran's favorite flavor ice cream was. It was nearly four now. _I'll ask him next time, _Sakura reassured herself._ And buy him a triple cone of his favorite flavor as a thank you for all he has done for me while onii-chan was away._

"Now, we have to buy Sakura a present for her success!" Yukito stated, as they walked into a gift store. "You choose what you want, Sakura." 

"Hoe~ You don't have to," Sakura said. She could feel time ticking away. Outside, the sun was low. Quickly, she picked out a green ribbon. Though she had many different colored ribbons, she did not have that particular shade of deep emerald green. 

Touya paid and handed it to her. "This is it? I would have thought that you would want a more expensive, fancy gift." 

Shaking her head, Sakura replied, "No, it's fine. Thank you." She stared at the store clock. It was past five. Carefully, she tucked the ribbon into her pocket. She had given her other favorite green ribbon to Syaoran as a good luck charm. Thinking about it, she had lost it last autumn. Where and when did she lose it? And how did she find it again? Something told her that she had lost it at Syaoran's apartment, the night they had discovered his father's diary. W_hy did I give it to Syaoran? It was my favorite ribbon. _Then, she asked her self why it had been her favorite ribbon. _Because it was Syaoran's favorite color._

A rueful voice flickered in her ears. _"Maybe I'm not a very good person yet, but I'm trying hard to become a better one."_

Suddenly, a wrenching hollowness lurched in her stomach. The intensity of Syaoran's golden amber eyes, the color of the autumn leaves appearing on the trees these days, played in her mind. His quiet, sincere words, _"I'll be waiting there, whether you come or not"_; it was true, Syaoran never broke his words. He had never broken a promise to her and always came to her side without question, yet what could she say about herself? She had to go check if he did come or not—Syaoran at least deserved that much. It would be better if he completely forgot about the meeting, and didn't come at all, she told herself. _Not after I kept him waiting this long. _But something in her heart told her that Syaoran had remembered, and that he was waiting, that he had been waiting all the while in King Penguin Park all along. Her heart lurched. 

"Onii-chan, Yukito-san… I'm sorry; I just remembered I had an important appointment. I need to go now. Thank you for the wonderful day—I really am glad to spend the day with you. Onii-chan, I'll see you at home. Sorry I'm leaving so suddenly," Sakura explained quickly, before bursting out of the store in full sprint. 

Touya was left speechless. What had come over Sakura? Shaking his head when Touya tried to follow, Yukito said, "Let her be."   


_I'm sorry Syaoran, I'm sorry for ever doubting you_. Her eyes blurred. Sakura ignored the cramps in her stomach as she ran down the street, dodging various people. She headed straight to King Penguin Park, running at full speed, something she had not done for quite a while, excluding her sprint through the maze-like reality that the Fate had set up for her last Saturday. Before long, she was out of breath and her lungs ached, yet all she could think was to get to King Penguin Park no later than she already was. It seemed so far away, as if she would never reach it._ Syaoran, please wait a few minutes longer. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting so long. Please be there._

Sakura could now view the park, with its large blue penguin slide—and the benches were empty. She stopped, placing her hands on her knees and panting. He wasn't there after all. He hadn't waited. She didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed, so disappointed. With her sleeves, she wiped the water from her face; whether it was sweat or tears, she did not know. How could she have been such a fool? 

Then, she frowned. She had been so preoccupied in her thought of reaching King Penguin Park that she hadn't felt an irksome force around her. "Key that hides the power of stars, show your true self to me. I, Sakura, command you. Release!" 

Barely had she released her staff, she felt a prickle over her body, and was immediately overwhelmed by a throbbing pain, as if her bones were being compressed. Dropping onto her knees, Sakura clutched at her side, feeling as if her whole body was on fire, almost as if she was shrinking. She released the first card that reached her hand. 

The Mirror appeared. Before Sakura felt another ripple of pain in her body, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. A little girl with green eyes and in an oversized dress looked back. Who was she? A final throb reverberated throughout her body, and Sakura fell unconscious onto the ground. 

****** 

Blinking, Sakura stared up at the dusky evening sky; the intense pain in her body was gone. She found that she was lying back on a bench, her head rested against someone's lap. A cool hand was placed on her forehead. 

Where was she? Immediately, she bolted up on the bench, and looked around. The dim outline of the giant penguin slide could be seen. She was still in King Penguin Park. Wait, the dark force! There had been a dark force, and she had been distracted enough to let it attack her without notice. Then she had felt an incredible pain through her body and had lost consciousness. 

Timidly, she gazed at the person who had that calming, large hand which cooled her forehead. To her dismay, she realized that seated, she came to less than his chest-level. 

"Are you feeling better, little girl?" came a warm, gentle voice. "You were lying unconscious on the ground, so I picked you up." 

Little girl? Sakura tried to lift her arms. She found that they were dragged down by the ridiculously large sleeve of a cobalt blue dress. She stared down at her legs, sticking straight out from the bench seat because they were so short. They were covered by a long blue robe of some sort. Wait, but this dress looked familiar—it was the short-skirted dress that she had put on this morning. Yet, why had it grown so large? With clumsy, small hands, she touched her cheeks. Chubby with baby fat. Then she fingered her hair; short, coming to the nape of her neck. It couldn't surely mean… 

Then she recalled looking at the Mirror, minutes before she passed out; the young girl she had seen was herself. The dark force must have reversed her age! Judging by her size in comparison to the young man sitting beside her, she was at least ten years younger. 

"Were you lost and you looking for you mother?" the person asked. 

Slowly, little Sakura craned her neck and looked up at the kind-voiced person's face for the first time. His eyes were a deep amber-brown, full of understanding. It was Syaoran! He had been waiting after all! She was about to speak out, then closed her mouth. How could she face him in this form, and after keeping him waiting for half the day? Out of instinct, she glanced at the huge watch on her wrist, half sliding off her tiny wrist. It was almost seven. Around her small shoulders was a jacket, presumably Syaoran's. Until now, she hadn't realized how considerate Syaoran could be, even to presumably a complete stranger. 

"Or were you waiting for someone?" Syaoran asked, after a second thought. 

Hesitantly, Sakura nodded. 

"I was too," Syaoran softly said. He didn't bother to ask her any more questions. Not even why a little girl was lying in the middle of the street in clothes too large for her. "I was waiting for someone, too. For a girl. I told her to meet at noon, here. Though I was not sure if she would come at all, I decided to wait. I think inside, I was hoping and hoping that she would come. And here I am now, and it's evening. Pretty pathetic, isn't it?" 

Looking up with large emerald eyes, Sakura tried to speak, then looked down. She didn't have the courage to tell him that she was Sakura, and that she had come after all, that she was sorry to keep him waiting. That was too lame and not worthy an excuse for keeping him waiting all day. Ashamed, Sakura shook her head. No, she was the pathetic one. 

In a wistful tone, he continued, gazing up at the star studded sky, "I was hoping she would show up because I wanted to clear a misunderstanding with her. It's really funny—I don't think she hates me, yet between us, I think we have more arguments and misunderstandings than times of understanding and truthfulness. If she came, I would have known that she had forgiven me for making a stupid mistake that hurt her. Though she pretends that she isn't mad at me, I know she is. Today, I was going to apologize to her for being such an idiot at times. I wanted to apologize for all the things I've done and said to injure her. And I wanted her to know my true intentions." Syaoran paused, looking down at the pebbled ground. "Yet, I guess it didn't work out as usual." 

It was already so dark, that Sakura could only see Syaoran's bright amber eyes. No, he wasn't angry or irritated. He wasn't even frustrated; instead, he was calm and rueful. She bit her lips; there was no way that she could tell him that she was Sakura now. Not after he told her all these things. Why did he never show such candor to her? Why couldn't he speak so truthfully, straight to her face? Why did he have to tell all this to a strange little girl he picked off the road? And why, why was she stupid enough to not turn up sooner? 

Then, Syaoran stretched and stood up. His legs were cramped after sitting on the bench for the entire day, except for the brief moment he had examined the other side of the park because he felt a strange force. "I guess its about time to go back—I've waited long enough, don't you think so?" 

Hugging Syaoran's jacket closer to her child's body, Sakura nodded once more. Of course Syaoran waited more than enough, far longer than was expected of him. Of course he should return home. Yet what was she to do now? Certainly she couldn't go home in this state. 

"Come along," Syaoran said, holding out a hand. 

"Hoe?" Sakura looked up at the tall Syaoran. Seeing him from this small perspective was completely different from seeing his in her normal size. He seemed so sympathetic, protective and considerate. 

"You're not going to wait here the entire night, are you?" Syaoran said, easily picking up Sakura from the bench as if she was a doll, and carefully set her on the ground. Her oversized dressed covered her dirty bare feet. "I'm going home now, to my apartment. Do you have anywhere to go?" 

Sakura shook her head. 

"Okay then. You can come with me." Syaoran took hold of her chubby little hand, dwarfed in the protective grip of his large one. "It's not safe for a little kid to be out here alone at nighttime." 

Slowly, they walked down the street. It took three steps to match one of Syaoran's, but Syaoran was careful to match his pace with little Sakura's, slowed even more by the long dress trailing behind her. 

"Why did you wait for that person for so long?" Sakura finally asked, unable to hold off any longer. It was a mistake to talk—her voice high and babyish, and unable to pronounce all her consonants clearly. 

"Because I knew that she would eventually come," Syaroan replied, as if talking to an equal. After a second thought, he gazed down at her queerly and added, "And she did." 

At this, Sakura halted, slipping her hand from his hold. Her blood ran chill. He certainly didn't mean… 

Gazing straight ahead, Syaoran said, "I'm really glad that you came, Sakura. I was afraid that you might not, but I still waited. I trusted you wouldn't forget to come, and I was right." 

Slowly, Sakura stared up at Syaoran, which was a hard feat because her height wasn't anywhere near his waist. He had recognized her, despite her small form. Quietly, she asked, "How long did you know that I was Sakura?" 

"Since the beginning, when I picked you off the ground," Syaoran replied, still not looking at her. "The dark force got to you before I did." 

At this, Sakura was stunned. She had assumed that Syaoran had told her all the things he did because he assumed that she was a stranger. She couldn't imagine him actually telling her such private thoughts to her face. 

"I kind of wish that you came so late because you were held up by a dark force, but I know that isn't true. You weren't planning to come in the first place, right?" 

Guiltily, Sakura stared at the ground. 

Then brightly, Syaoran assured, "But that doesn't matter; what's important is that you came, Sakura. It was worth the wait." 

"What would you have done if I didn't come, after all?" little Sakura asked, curious. 

"I would have waited all night, until you did," Syaoran replied grimly. 

At this, Sakura's stomach fluttered. Hanging her head down, Sakura stared at the ground. No matter what, she wouldn't cry. Not when Syaoran could simply forgive her like this. Why couldn't he be mad at her; that would have felt more comfortable than him being so forgiving and understanding. It made her feel nasty, mean, and callous. "Why did you pretend that you didn't know I was Sakura?" she asked, holding back the tightness in her throat. 

"I was waiting for you to tell me yourself," Syaoran answered. "I was waiting for you to tell me why you were late and why you were trying to avoid me. But you don't have to give any explanations if you don't want to. Hurry now—let's return to my place and we can think of a way to return you to your normal age. That's most important now." 

****** 

In dismay, Sakura stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror in Syaoran's room. A short five-year-old girl stared back. She couldn't even reach the doorknob. She had changed out of her ridiculously oversized dress into one of Syaoran's old t-shirts from when he was in elementary school; that still was too large, and came down to her ankle, like some sort of long gown. Disgusted, Sakura mashed her baby-fat cheeks together, making a pig face, which half-inclined her to laugh at herself. But why, oh why did Syaoran have to catch her in this state? How mortifying! Though she was hit by a sudden impulse to drop down and start bawling, she contained herself. 

"Are you finished changing?" Syaoran asked, reentering his room. Upon seeing little Sakura, who barely came above his knees, he smothered a smile. 

"Don't laugh at me; you don't know how humiliating this is," Sakura refuted in her childish voice, turning around on her stubby legs as evidence. 

"Look at your feet—they're so dirty. You're leaving a trail of dirt all over the floor," Syaoran reprimanded. Scooping Sakura up like he would a toddler, he took her out to the living room and set her on the living room table. Then, he brought a basin of water and a towel. 

"What are you doing?" Sakura protested as Syaoran began scrubbing her tiny feet, barely the size of his palms. 

"Stop kicking; you're splashing water over the rug," Syaoran said, carefully wiping Sakura's feet dry. 

Folding her arms over her chest, Sakura stuck her tongue out at Syaoran; she felt like acting childishly. 

Staring at her critically, Syaoran broke out into a goofy grin. With gentle fingers, he pinched her rosy plump cheeks. 

"Oww!!!" Sakura protested. 

"You know, you were quite a cute little girl," Syaoran commented. 

"I'm not a doll to play with," Sakura said, indignant. 

"Hehe… Revenge after being played with so much by four older sisters," Syaoran replied. "I've always wanted a younger sibling." 

Hopping off the table and nearly topping over, Sakura said, "You probably had plenty of young cousins to play with and baby-sit." 

"Nah—most of the time, I was too busy to pay attention to anyone younger than I was. And all the grown ups kept their children away from me, saying that I needed to focus on my training—basically, I had no interaction with children and babies," Syaoran replied. "Which is why I'm kind of doubtful about working at the children's hospital, though luckily I'm stuck with office work." 

"I kind of understand. I've always wanted a younger sibling—after being bullied so much by onii-chan," Sakura said. Then she sighed. "And I do not like this form—it's very inconvenient and uncomfortable. I hope I catch the Age by tomorrow." 

"Oh, it won't be too bad to stay in that form," Syaoran commented. "You can grow up all over again and put right all mistakes you made when you were that age, ten years ago." 

Scowling, Sakura said, "No thank you. I'm content with my own life, as it is. There's nothing I would change." 

"Nothing?" Syaoran asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow. 

"Nothing," Sakura replied resolutely. "You told me yourself that the past is the past." 

There came a rattling sound from the kitchen. Sakura looked up questioningly. 

"It's probably Kai, invading my refrigerator again," Syaoran said without blinking an eye. 

"Hey, why don't you have dinner ready? So, I was right, wasn't I? Sakura didn't show up after all. I told you after such strategy, she would never come…" Kai trailed off as he stopped in the living room, still munching on something. "Why, who is this cute little girl?" 

With a wicked grin, Kai went up to little Sakura and petted her head. "What's your name, ma petite fille? Wow, Syaoran's turning into a philanthropist, adopting little orphans! Or a kidnapper, picking up little girls off the park? I knew you were lonely, Syaoran-kun but you must really have felt alone in this house. Or maybe you're developing a Lolita complex." 

"Shut up," Syaoran said, punching Kai's shoulder. "That's Sakura. Some dark force reversed her age so that she is approximately five right now." 

"You're Sakura-chan?" Kai asked, staring at the little girl with large green eyes for proof. He squeezed her pug nose. "Ha ha… How adorable." 

"Hey, don't hurt her," Syaoran scolded. 

Sakura giggled as she rubbed her nose. What a thing for Syaoran to say. 

"What are you going to do?" Kai asked, gravely to Sakura. 

"I don't know. Maybe, if I look into the Mirror of Truth, it will reflect my true age," Sakura contemplated. 

Shaking his head, Kai said, "The Mirror of Truth shows the truth—age is regardless of truth. If you are 100 years old but have the heart of a child, you will see yourself as a child." 

"Oh," Sakura said, crestfallen. 

"It's okay," Kai reassured. "If you have to stay that age, we'll adopt you and you can grow up all over again." 

Syaoran added, "It won't be that bad, since you've already done it once." 

Glaring at Syaoran and Kai, she replied, "I am not in the mood to joke around." 

"Haha… Serves you right though, Sakura-chan," Kai said. "After you stood up Syaoran for hours and hours… Don't you know he left the house absurdly early at nine in the morning to meet you?" 

"Don't say silly things," Syaoran said curtly. 

"So, what time did you show up, Sakura-chan? Three? Four? Five?" Kai continued. 

"Six," Sakura said meekly, suppressing her guilt. 

"Six! You kept him waiting nearly ten hours?" Kai whistled. 

Then, the phone rang. Picking up the phone, Syaoran said, "Hello—Tomoyo?" 

"Syaraon-kun!" Tomoyo said. "Good you're there. By any chance, is Sakura-chan with you?" 

"Huh? Yeah. Kind of," Syaoran said, his eyes flitting across the room to the little girl sitting on his living room couch, making faces at him. 

"I thought so," Tomoyo said. "Her brother called me, frantic because Sakura-chan didn't go back home after suddenly running off the store, leaving him and Yukito-san at five." 

So, she indeed had purposely forgotten to go to King Penguin Park, and had spent the day happily with Yukito and her brother, disregarding the fact that he was foolhardily waiting for her. "She was with Yukito-san until five?" Syaoran asked quietly. 

"Huh?" Tomoyo realized that she made a careless slip. "Well, yes. Touya-san and Yukito-san wanted to celebrate the success. She probably couldn't help it. Anyway, what is Sakura-chan doing over at your house then? She did show up at King Penguin Park, right?" 

"It's a long story. To put it simply, she met a dark force that somehow manipulates age, and right now she is approximately five years old," Syaoran explained. 

"Oh. No wonder she can't return home. Well, I told Touya-san that Sakura was over at my house, so tell her not to worry," Tomoyo said. Then she chuckled. Another video-taping opportunity; she better make some new outfits for chibi-Sakura to wear! 

"Okay. Bye." Syaoran hung up. 

"Don't worry. Tomoyo told your brother that you're at her house," Syaoran reassured Sakura when he returned to the living room. 

"Thank goodness," Sakura sighed in relief. She had completely forgotten about her brother. 

"Well, we better find a way to capture the Age, or else your brother will really blow up," Syaoran said. 

"That sounds interesting," Kai said. "I'll offer you all my expertise and talent to help you tomorrow." 

"Oh no you don't," Sakura scolded. "You promised Meirin-chan that you won't skip anymore school." 

"Is that so?" Whipping out his laptop, Kai began to furiously type into the keyboard. The laptop made a series of beeping noises. Then triumphantly, Kai hit the enter button. "There!" 

"What did you just do, Kaitou-kun?" Sakura asked, almost afraid of the answer. 

With a self-smug smile, Kai replied, "Well, I don't think there will be school tomorrow." 

"Hoe?" Then, Sakura stretched and yawned. 

"Good little children need to sleep early," Kai said. 

Yawning himself, Syaoran said, "Umm… I guess you can sleep in your old room." Picking up Sakura, he carried her to the guestroom and set her on the bed, which she could practically swim in. 

"Arf! Arf!" Wolfie-chan barked, jumping onto the bed and licking Sakura's face. He had been hiding from Kai's presence. 

"Hey, that tickles!" Sakura giggled. Wolfie-chan, who was merely a puppy, seemed so large now that she was so small. Wolfie-chan still recognized his owner, despite the fact that she was in a different form. "Oh all right, Wolfie-chan, you can stay here." 

"Kiss chibi-Sakura good night!" Kai called from the living room. Ignoring Kai's remark, Syaoran carefully tucked little Sakura into the bed. 

"Hey, don't get the idea that I'm really a five year old," Sakura protested as Syaoran turned off the lamp. 

"I never did for a moment. Good night," Syaoran said, managing a slight smiling. "Call me if you need anything." 

"You do think I'm a baby," Sakura accused, as Syaoran, trying to keep a straight face, shut the door. 

****** 

Early the next morning, Tomoyo came over to Syaoran's apartment with a huge bag, a videocamera, and plenty of energy. 

"Oh my gosh, Sakura-chan! Just look at you!" Tomoyo exclaimed, critically eyeing little Sakura with her short hair mussed and wearing an over-sized t-shirt. 

"I know," Sakura sighed. She couldn't wait till she returned to her regular age. 

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed, clasping her hands together. "Look, I brought over some outfits for you to wear. I adjusted some last night from my large Sakura-doll, and it looks like they'll fit because you're so small. 

Obediently, Sakura changed into one of Tomoyo's frilly dresses adorned by a large bow, and with matching lace socks and patent leather shoes. Well, she had no choice. 

Syaoran walked into the room with milk and porridge. Once more, he stifled a smile at the sight of little Sakura dressed like a baby princess, thanks to Tomoyo. 

Wrinkling her nose at the breakfast, Sakura said, "I can eat normal food you know." 

"No, no. Babies can't digest well, so they need to eat healthy, nutritious food," Syaoran told her with a wicked gleam in his eyes. 

"He's getting revenge on you for standing him up for nine hours," Kai pointed out. It was impossible to decipher when he had appeared. "Hi Tomoyo-chan! You're here early, aren't you?" Then, Kai examined Sakura, dressed as if it were her birthday party and burst out laughing. 

"Shut up!" Sakura expertly flung a cushion straight at Kai's head. 

"Wow, you have quite a lot of strong in those puny little arms," Kai said with mock awe. 

"Well, you guys should to go to school now," Sakura hinted. "You'll be late." 

"Oh, didn't you hear?" Tomoyo asked. "School's canceled for today because something's wrong with the school electric system, and it will take a day to fix it. Strange, isn't it? But I'm personally glad there's a prolonged weekend. I really needed it." 

Staring critically at Kai, Syaoran said, "You did it didn't you? You hacked into our school's electric system last night from your computer." 

Shrugging, Kai replied, "I told you there will be no school today. So, we can have fun!" 

Sakura and Syaoran glanced at each other sideways and sighed. Leave it to Kai to decide when he wanted to go to school and when he didn't by breaking into the school computer system to cancel school all together. Yet, sometimes, it was useful to have a friend like that, one who was a crafty computer genius. It made life more convenient. 

Seeing Sakura and Syaoran's furtive glances, Kai defended, "Well, I was sick and tired of hearing our homeroom teacher berate me, and it would be selfish if I skipped school on my own." 

"Meirin will not be very pleased," Sakura said dryly. 

"What does she care what I do, anyway?" Kai asked lightly. He began playing with Sakura's soft, short hair and absentmindedly braided sections of it. 

"Stop playing with me." Sakura squirmed as Kai twisted her hair into place. 

"It will be fun to dress Chibi-Sakura-chan up from now on!" Tomoyo exclaimed. 

"Hey, I'm not going to stay in this form forever," Sakura protested. 

"Ho ho ho! Sakura-chan looks so cute dressed like that. Here, Kai-kun, tie her hair with this red ribbon," Tomoyo said, handing over a skein of brand new ribbon. 

Skillfully, Kai finished off his masterpiece by tying it with the scarlet ribbon, adjusted strands of stray hair, then stepped back critically, holding up a hand mirror for little Sakura to look in. Seeing the baby-face, Sakura scowled. Yet, Kai had braided her short hair into two sections, gathered together by a large bow in rather a cute style. 

"Kawaii! Kawaii!" his pet parrot screeched. Today, it was a distracting orange-yellow-crimson color. 

"Well, what will you be doing today, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked, over the noise of the parrot. 

Instinctively tying a beaded necklace around the bird's neck, Tomoyo replied, "Miho-chan asked me if I could go watch a local archery competition with her and Eriol today, since there is no school." 

"Archery competition? To find her brother?" Sakura asked. 

Nodding, Tomoyo said, "I guess kind of like how a criminal always reappears to the scene of crime, she has the notion that her brother will reappear either in his hometown, school, or something closely associated to their childhood. Do you guys want to come along? Archery competitions are always very fun to watch." 

"I'd like to go along. I think the last time I saw an archery competition was back when I was in fifth grade, when Yukito-san played against Mizuki-sensei. Yukito-san won, I remember; he's awfully good at archery—maybe because Yue wields a bow also," Sakura recollected. 

"How about you, Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked. 

"I should stay with Sakura just in case a dark force appears," he replied. 

At this, Tomoyo stared up at Syaoran quizzically. So, he wasn't mad at Sakura for standing him up the entire day, even though he knew that she was with Yukito-san and her brother. Tomoyo was impressed. Had she any doubts about Syaoran before, they were all gone. 

****** 

"Oh my gosh, is that you, Sakura?" Miho exclaimed as they met on the archery competition location. Bending over onto her knees, Miho stared at the five year old girl's face, looking very unhappy indeed, and burst out laughing. "What happened?" 

Even Eriol's lips twitched. 

"I hate this form!" little Sakura despaired. "Everybody laughs at me, even Eriol-kun." 

Then, they heard a familiar voice. "Sakura didn't return home yesterday, Yuki. Tomoyo said Sakura was at her house, but something seems fishy," Touya stated. 

"You know how responsible Sakura is; she was fine even when she was left alone for months," Yukito reassured. He was dressed in the traditional Japanese archery outfit of black and white and was carrying a long bow. "Stop worrying every second." 

"Oh no! I should have guessed that Yukito-san would be competing also and that onii-chan would be here!" Sakura groaned, looking for some place to hide before her brother spotted her. Little or not, Touya would recognize her from brotherly instinct. 

"Disguise then!" Kai said, whipping out child-size bunny sunglasses and putting them over Sakura's eyes. 

"Kaitou-kun, when will you ever get over the silly notion that sunglasses provide effective disguise?" Sakura asked, adjusting the sunglasses sliding down her button nose. 

"Hello, Yukito-san, Touya-san," Tomoyo said. 

"Hello!" Yukito greeted. "You guys are here to watch archery, also?" 

"Is Sakura with you guys?" Touya asked, critically eyeing Tomoyo's friends. There was the ever annoying Miho, the creepy Eriol, the crooked Kai, and the bratty Brat. "Aren't you guys supposed to be in school?" 

"School's canceled for the day because of electrical system failures," Kai informed. 

"Never heard of such a thing happening," Touya said. Raising an eyebrow, he examined the little child hiding behind Tomoyo's dress. "Who's that?" 

"Oh, she's my neighbor's daughter," Tomoyo quickly said. 

"Touya, the tournament's going to start," Yukito called out. 

"Okay. Well, see you around," Touya said, leaving, giving one last suspicious glance at the little girl with a large red bow and ridiculous bunny-shaped sunglasses that did not match with her frilly princess dress. 

"How are you going to catch the new dark force, Sakura-san?" Eriol asked as the tournament began. At least he addressed her like she was fifteen years old. 

"I'm not quite sure," Sakura replied. "I don't think I can even use magic powers in this form. Actually, I did release the Mirror card right after being attacked by the Age, which knocked me unconscious. I wasn't even aware I had magic when I was five, anyway." 

"But the powers were born with you," Eriol said. "Though your body is smaller and weaker, it still contains the same capacity of power." 

"I hope that is so, or else I will never be able to seal the dark force, and then I would be stuck in this form forever," Sakura stated. 

"Which won't be so bad," Kai reassured. "I'm sure Syaoran will still be devoted to you, whatever your age may be. Of course, he will have to wait quite a few years before he can ask you out without being accused of child-molesting, but..." 

"Shut up, Kai," Syaoran grumbled. 

Meanwhile, Miho had been intently watching the competition, heedless of all the squabbling going on. Abruptly, she stood up and craned forward to have a look at the archer that was adjusting the arrow to the bow. She was in an inconvenient position and could only decipher the back of the person since his bow shadowed his face. Deftly, he let the arrow go and hit the bull's-eye with apparently no effort. 

The onlookers let out a low murmur. It was the first bull's eye so far. 

With her heart pounding, Miho leaned forward to have a glimpse of the archer's face. Slowly, she caught a glimpse of his side profile. 

"Miho-chan…" Tomoyo trailed off, squinting to take a better look at the young man on the court. 

"I want to wait and see," Miho said in a quivering voice, hardly able to stay still. 

Slowly, the other competitors were eliminated until only Yukito and the teenage boy with glossy auburn hair was left. 

Carefully, Yukito scrutinized his opponent, who was a good-looking boy around Sakura's age, maybe a year or two older. He was lean, with an inborn grace about his movements, similar to his opponent five years ago, Mizuki Kaho, Sakura's fifth grade teacher and also Touya's former teacher and girlfriend. The striking thing about the tall adolescent boy was his silky auburn hair, the color of autumn leaves warmed by the sunlight. There was something about the calm, relaxed look on the boy's face which was pleasant, yet rather unsettling to see on a fellow competitor. Yukito figured, _He must be new here; I haven't seen his face around before._

Yukito shot first; as soon as he let the arrow go, he realized that he had released the arrow a few seconds early. He had lost his concentration, something he rarely did. As he expected, the arrow struck slightly above the bull's-eye. It was still a fair shot though. 

If the newcomer made it into bull's-eye, he would be the winner, beating Yukito's five year consecutive Tomoeda archery championship. If he missed, there would be another round. Though Yukito was usually a noncompetitive person, he held his breath to see whether his title would be challenged. As Yukito anticipated, without faltering in his form, the boy with auburn hair shot off the arrow, which neatly embedded into the bull's eye once more. The watchers cheered; there was a new champion! 

For a second, Yukito was stunned by the boy's ease and form. "Good job," Yukito finally said, offering a hand to his successor. 

Shaking it cheerfully, the boy smiled and replied, "Thank you. You were great, also. It's been quite a while since I faced an opponent like you." 

"I can say the same," Yukito said. 

Suddenly, the boy's expression reflected surprise. 

Tentatively, Yukito turned around to face Miho, her cloudy gray eyes widened. Her eyes were only on the boy with matching gray eyes, staring back at her in surprise. There was no doubt; he must be her brother! 

"Onii-chan?" Miho's voice was barely above a whisper. 

Setting his trophy down, the boy took a few steps forward. 

Hesitantly, Miho reiterated, "You are my onii-chan, aren't you? You are Tanaka Mikai." Then, she felt a pang of dubiousness. What if she was mistaken, after all? Yet, how could she be mistaken? It must be Mikai. If only he would show a sign of recognition. 

Squinting, the boy spoke. "Miho?" Then he smiled widely, just like the way he used to in the olden days. "Why, you grew so much I thought you were someone else!" 

"Onii-chan! You do remember me!" Miho exclaimed, not knowing whether to rush forward and hug Mikai, or burst out in tears. 

"Silly Miho. How can a brother not remember his precious little sister? I've been searching for you for the past five years! Where have you ever been?" Mikai asked, his eyes crinkling in a laughter of relief. "I finally found you!" 

Her brother had been looking for her? At this, Miho crumpled to her knees and began sobbing. Finally, finally she had gathered her family together. At last, she could scrape up the remains of where she had left off back when she was nine or so. Her brother… her brother… She didn't care about anything that had happened in between. What mattered was that she had found him at last. 

In a brotherly fashion, Mikai knelt down and stroked Miho's back as if she were a little girl again. "Don't cry, Miho. Don't cry. Onii-chan is sorry for leaving you. I'll never leave Miho again." 

"N-never?" Miho asked, in between sobs. "'Nii-chan, you're really back for me?" 

"Of course," Mikai said. "I'll make up for every wrong I ever did to my family. So don't cry Miho. I'm here now. I'll look after you." 

"You're still the same onii-chan, after all," Miho murmured happily. "I knew it after I saw you on the archery court. And I know it now, seeing you smile. You're my onii-chan, no one else. You haven't changed a bit." 

****** 

"Things seem to be working out pretty well for Miho-chan," Tomoyo commented, later that evening at Syaoran's apartment. "Not only did she meet her mother but she finally found her brother after all these years." 

Sakura sighed ruefully because she still hadn't caught the Age. At times like this, she wanted her older brother to pet her like he used to when she was younger. It seemed, the older one got, more of the simple pleasures of life like affection, adoration, and intimacy were taken away. One thing good about being five years old again was that she was petted by everyone, even Syaoran. Why couldn't Syaoran always be this caring and kind? Why did they always have to have misunderstandings, arguments and more misunderstandings? Yet simultaneously, she did not like being young and incapable of doing anything; she must to return to her normal age. 

"Mikai-san really did seem like everything that Miho-chan described him to be," Tomoyo continued. "He seems really friendly, nice, devoted to his family, not to mention extremely talented." 

"He seems like a dork," Kai commented crankily. Then he stared out the window. Why did he continuously have an uneasy feeling about Meirin? _Forget about her; she must be in Hong Kong now, and she does not want anything to do with me. It's not like I don't have any other worries._

"What kind of brother would disappear for five years and then return, as if nothing had ever happened?" Syaoran questioned. 

"Miho-chan explained to me that Mikai-san, shortly after leaving home returned for his family, only to find that their house had burned down and his family gone. So, he spent the next few years searching for his mother and little sister, but in vain. I guess their paths just didn't cross. But finally, it occurred to him to return near his neighborhood and by chance competed in the archery tournament in Tomoeda." 

"So, he hadn't forgotten about his family," Sakura mused. "It wasn't only Miho looking for her brother. He was looking for Miho, also." 

"It took a long time, but at least they found each other. It will take a while to settle in though," Tomoyo said. "Sorting out all the gaps of time between the family."   
  
At that moment, the phone rang. Syaoran jumped; he had been spacing out, ruminating how could they catch the Age, and how much longer could Sakura stay in this form—the Sakura's at Tomoyo's house' excuse would work only a day or two more at most on Touya. The phone rang again. The only people who ever called him were Tomoyo, Sakura, Meirin, occasionally Erika, and sometimes his family. Maybe it was Meirin, to say that she reached Hong Kong safely. He certainly hoped it was not Touya demanding where Sakura was. "Hello?" he said into the receiver. 

"Syaoran-sama! Thank goodness you're home." It was Wei, Syaoran's long time butler and guardian who was currently in Hong Kong. 

"What is it?" Syaoran could sense the urgency in Wei's usually calm voice. 

Briefly, he related, "Meirin-sama has not returned home. She was supposed to arrive on Friday, but she didn't." 

"Meirin hasn't returned?" Syaoran asked a chilling dread creeping over him. 

Wei replied, "I thought maybe she was spending the weekend there as well, so I waited, not wanting to alarm you, nor cause any trouble for her, but she still hasn't returned. Her mother and Ieran-sama are frantic right now. She's not still there by any chance, is she?" 

"She left the apartment, early Friday morning—Kai was the last person to see her, I think. Kai—" Syaoran looked up. He paced up and down the living nervously. 

"If you're looking for Kai-kun, he leaped out the window as soon as he heard you say that Meirin is missing," Sakura informed him. 

"He did?" Syaoran seemed vaguely surprised. "Wei—We're going to look for Meirin, and I'll call again if I have news. I'm sure she's fine—and just try to prevent her from getting into any trouble back at home, if she does turn up. Bye." He put the phone down, frowning. 

"Are you going to search for Meirin-chan also?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Sit down, Syaoran and relax. I think Kai has things under control," Sakura said. 

"You're right. But if anything has happened to Meirin, I'll never forgive myself," Syaoran sighed. 

"Considering how much you squabble with Kai, you have great faith in your next door neighbor," Tomoyo commented when Syaoran merely sat down on the couch again. 

"Not really," Syaoran said blandly. "But he's the one who has a microchip attached to Meirin, so it can't be too hard for him to locate her." 

"Oh! Smart!" Tomoyo said. 

"It is convenient to have an ex-thief as a friend," Sakura reiterated. 

****** 

"I knew it, I knew something bad had happened to Meirin," Kai muttered, zooming down the road in his motorcycle. His intuition told him that Meirin was in trouble since Friday, yet he had ignored it, maybe because he was the slightest bit jaded by Meirin always telling him off. Violently swerved off the road, he halted, his motorcycle making a screeching sound. He recalled the last thing Meirin told her: _"You always say big words and do little to back them up. I don't have much reason to believe you, after being disappointed so many times."_

What was the point of going to "save" her anyway? She would probably scold him in return for not going to school. Maybe she wasn't in danger, anyway, and it was a false alarm. Since when did the lone Kaitou Magician go around meddling in other people's business, aiding them? 

Then, another voice interrupted his thoughts._ "I've always seen you as a person before I saw you as the brave, poised, and daring Kaitou Magician."_

"What the hell," Kai stated aloud. "Li Meirin, you better thank me someday!" He slipped out his slim pocket computer, and inputted several codes. Immediately, a map of Tomoeda came out. Then he examined the map to locate a certain microchip.   
  


Driving down a dark, narrow alley of Tokyo, Kai carefully scanned the shadowed ground. His computer had indicated this way. It had been quite a while since he came to such dirty slums. Then, his eyes caught a glimmering silver on the floor. Hopping of his motorcycle, Kai bent over and carefully picked it up. He held it up to the headlight projected from his motorcycle. It was a pretty, slender bracelet. The bracelet with the microchip attachment that he had locked onto Meirin's wrist, and it was designed so that it was impossible to take off without the expertise of a technician. 

For the first time, he felt a wave of panic as he stared into down black lane. Where was Meirin? 

****** 

"Kaitou-kun's taking an awful long time," Sakura fretted after Kai had been gone for two hours. Everyone knew that Kaitou Magician was notorious for his speed. 

"If he doesn't come back in another hour, I'll go look," Syaoran said. 

"I will too," Sakura quickly added. 

"No offense, but I don't think you would be much help in that form," Syaoran pointed out. 

At this, Sakura cringed. _Oh yeah. I'm still five years old. I have to catch the dark force and return to my original age. Then, then I will apologize to Syaoran. I will apologize for making him wait for all those hours; I will apologize for doubting him; and I will apologize for being so hard on him back inside the Mirror of Truth. Yet what his reaction would be, I do not know._

A new determination brimmed in her._ Just wait until I return to my proper age…_

****** 

Flopped on the bed, Erika lazily flipped through a fashion magazine. She didn't bother to look up when Eron walked into the room and sat on her sofa. 

"What are you doing?" Eron asked when Erika didn't speak. 

"Nothing," Erika replied, turning another page with a crinkle. 

"Just because school's canceled for today doesn't mean that you should laze around in you room the entire day," Eron continued. 

"My choice," Erika replied briefly, pretending to be absorbed by the advertisement in the magazine. 

"Why have you been avoiding me lately?" Eron questioned bluntly. 

"I haven't," Erika said. "It's only you too wrapped up in your own life." 

"Come on, Erika. We're in this together. We have to work with each other." 

"Well, it certainly seems like you have no motivation to attack Sakura anymore," Erika retorted. "She seems to have sealed the Fate, one of the hardest forces to conquer, with quite ease. Not only that, but we have lost the ruby earrings. Since it seems to me that we're not biding time anymore, our powers must be coming to a decline, after all." 

"It's not that we aren't powerful," Eron defended. "It's just that our opponents are very strong also." 

"Weak excuse," Erika brushed off, lying down on her back, her reddish-violet curls fanned out onto the pillow. 

"It is," Eron sighed, doing his best to stimulate a conversation. "Hey, what do you think of working at the hospital? It seems rather like an obscure thing for us to do volunteer work. But all the same it is wise to keep an eye on how Syaoran and Sakura are doing." 

"It's always Sakura this, Sakura that," Erika lashed out irritably, rolling over the bed to face the other side. 

"It's not—" 

"Go away Eron; just leave me alone!" Erika cut off. 

"Fine, then!" Eron snapped, losing his patience. He left the room, slamming the door. 

Sitting up again, Erika reached for the magazine, trembling to keep herself from shredding it into pieces. It was the first time that Eron had raised his voice on her. All these years, he had always confirmed everything with her, respected her wishes, and apologized first whenever they disagreed. Yet, this was the first time he had slammed a door on her face. She crumpled the magazine in her hands, her shoulders shaking. 

"Poor Erika," the Riddle drawled, materializing onto Erika's bed and folding its golden paws in front. Tossing its haughty feline head, the Riddle recited glibly,   


"When a pampered little girl is   
Accustomed to being in the center of attention,   
There is no excuse for her beholders' devotion   
To sway, stray, or go amiss. 

"Can't you see?" demands the girl,   
"The world revolves around me!"   
And if not worshiped, no words exactly   
Will describe the voracious temper that may unfurl. 

As time passes by,   
Leaving yesterday to yesterday, while others move on ahead,   
No matter what the girl will say, says, has said,   
She will be left in wonderland, left to cry, cry good-bye. 

The sagacious Riddler comes along   
Asking, "Little girl, why can't you grow and mature?   
But wait! There may be a remedy, a wondrous cure,   
To snap you into reality and put right your wrong." 

So the oblivious little girl wonders,   
"What may it be?   
Tell me now, immediately!"   
And the Riddler leaves her to ponder, traveling to more girls yonder."   


Pausing, the Riddle smiled with a pussycat's satisfaction at its little anecdote. 

Glaring at the sphinx shaped creature spread across her bed as if it were a queen, Erika, said, "Curse the day that Eron called you up, you blabbering, useless fool." 

"Who's a fool?" the Riddle asked rhetorically. "The one who accuses is by rule the true fool." 

Stuffing her head underneath the pillow, Erika clenched her eyes shut and tried to block out the Riddle's taunting conundrum as it continued,   


"Don't fret, my naïve, temperamental mistress,   
I'll tell you the solution to your distress.   
It's quite simple, if you think carefully   
Don't regard your brother's actions so woefully,   
For though blood is thicker than wine   
And love thicker than blood, there's a line   
Where he is bound to return to you   
Since bold must be the one who   
Ventures to break free   
From the wearisome bonds of ancestry.   
Yet then again, there is always the faint possibility   
That within you is the commendable ability   
To offer him moral support   
By quenching your little girl's dreams to sort   
Out your hard feelings and childlike obstinacy   
And stand by his choice, what ever it may be." 

* * *

**Wish-chan:** Well, finally the Star-Crossed Production is over, and here is the beginning, (actually the continuation) of a new sets of problems revolving around the characters of NT. I had a hard time thinking up a title for this chapter, but after the Riddle's little poem in the end, things tied together better. I'll guarantee things will get more climatic. I guess this chapter, I kinda focused on each of the various female indiviuals of NT, even Erika. Haha... the Age card was one that I've been meaning to do for a long time now. See, the funny thing is I started with a list of cards I would like to create when I first began plotting New Trials,(three, four years ago?) and then made up others to fill in gaps along the way. Somehow, the ones I wanted to do the most, I still didn't do (meaning there are yet many more cards to come). The sillier cards (such as the Ball from Chapter 3,) are usually the ones I made up spontaneously. Other cards, like the Fate, I've been meaning to do a long time. Just a little insight~ Oh, and the Wave card is still out there... It's waiting for the right moment to show up. Just a question, I heard that there was a Wave card in the actual series. Can anyone tell me which episode it came out in? I thought I saw all the episodes of CCS, but I don't seem to remember seeing it...   
  
Oh, for reference, Tokyo University is the largest, most prominent university in Japan. Kinda like Harvard in the States, except that as you can see, there are less college choices in Japan than America, and there is no university rivaling with Tou-dai (short for Tokyo University in Japanese.) 

I've mentioned before that personally, I'm rooting for Tomoyo and Eriol, and I've recieved plenty of e-mails supporting them. I've also recieved an interesting one not supporting them, as well. Hmm... I think I'll leave things at that. I'm still open to hearing various opinions about any of the couples in New Trials. I like listening to reasonings and theories. 

Oh, just on a side note. I've been meaning to mention for quite a while now; I began reading some of my chapters over again this summer, and was appalled by the amount of typos , contradictions, spelling and grammer mistakes out there. So, don't think I'm an absolute dunce-head or anything, for I am a perfectionist. Yet the fact is, I edit over numerous times (that's why it takes so long to publish new chapters) however, after you type hundreds of pages, words swim in front of your eyes, and sometimes, I don't even see obvious mistakes because I already have things written in you mind, so that's what I see. And then, I come back months later to read it and am shocked at the careless errors. I think, someday, when I have spare time, I'll go back and re-edit all the chapters. Hehe.. So hope people don't find it blatantly hindering to the overall quality of New Trials. And I'm sure all of you prefer that I just write new chapters instead of going back and fixing new ones for the time being. 

Comments welcome at my new addy, changing_sky@hotmail.com or hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com my old addy (which sometimes gets full). Please visit by site at www.geocities.com/wishluv. Thank you for all the feedback on Chapter 41, and to all those who signed by guestbook!


	59. Chapter 43: Not a Perfect World, Part I

Chapter 43: Not A Perfect World

_I had made up my mind that I would leave Japan without telling him. Some things are better unsaid. I know that the other members in the Li Clan would be disappointed in me, but I do not care. Maybe alone, I truly wish happiness for Syaoran. That's why, after two weeks, I decided to return to Hong Kong and not spoil his current happiness. _

_But I think I fell into a trap. I don't know how much time has passed nor where I am. All I know is I'm still somewhere in Japan, but nobody knows that. The last thing I remember is running and running, the sound of a snap and a sharp pain in my right ankle, and a cold, silvery, unearthly pair of eyes leering down on me as a ripping pain reverberated through my body. It's cold and dark in here. It's okay, Syaoran would find me. He'll come find me. He always has..._

****** 

"°Meirin? Where are you? Answer me!" Kai called out. His voice echoed down the dark alley. He gripped Meirin's silver bracelet tightly in his hands, until the intricate engravings decorating the narrow bracelet embedded into his palm. Wrapped up in his thoughts, Kai was unaware that someone had been creeping behind his back until a cold hand on his throat in a tight, strangler's grip. Never had he been so completely foolish as to let his mind slip while in such ghetto districts of the city during nighttime. 

Yet, he did not panic. Years in the streets taught him how to handle people who attacked from behind. Slamming his elbow into the assaulter's stomach easily loosened him from the grip. The attacker grasped Kai's black shirt, readying to punch him. With speed and agility, Kai leaped up onto a stack of boxes with speed which he had always reserved for emergencies. He even ignored the ripping sound of his shirt as the assaulter made a desperate grab at him. 

"°My, my, who is this," drawled the attacker, who was joined by three more masked men. "°Isn't it our favorite six-oh-three?" 

_0603. My criminal number. How did these people recognize me? I'm in disguise._ Massaging his throat to get rid of the choking feeling, Kai stared down at the gangsters from his advantageous position on top of the piled wooden cartons. They could be any of the number of criminals he had encountered in his days. Despite Kai's excellent night vision, the buildings on either side of him cast ghastly shadows making it impossible to decipher the features of the man who had tried to strangle him, especially since a tight black mask stretched over the man's face. 

Quickly, Kai calculated a plan of escape. That, he was an expert at. He prayed that Meirin was safe—somehow, her safety felt like his responsibility because he had been the last one to see her off. Had he been a little more persistent and a little less daunted by Meirin's hostile attitude towards him, he could have safely escorted her to the airport. Despite his senses warning him last Friday that Meirin might get into trouble if he let her go off on her own, he had ignored it. 

Observing his surroundings, he frowned. What had Meirin been doing in such a dangerous district, anyway, when she should have been heading to the airport? _I knew I should have driven her, myself. Still, how can I be thinking about her when I'm probably in the worse scrape I've been since the police were chasing me this summer?_

"°Don't tell me you're scared," the masked man said. "°Come down and fight us." 

Out of habit, Kai reached for his knives that he always kept handy. Then he remembered that he had foolishly removed all weapons from his body, including his pocketknives. Because Meirin told him to. Of course, had it been a few months ago, he would have had no problem beating the living daylight out of his foes without a guilty conscious. Yet, just last week, he had promised Meirin not to fight anymore. He meant to keep it. What did it matter if he didn't have his knives? He had his wits. 

Regaining his composure, Kai stated suavely, "°You must be mistaking me for someone else."                     

"°Nah. I can't mistake you," the man with the mask replied. He pointed a leather-gloved hand to Kai. "°No one has that magician's cunning as you do, Son of Lucifer. You are under my hands now." 

With a bored expression, Kai asked, "°Really?" 

"°I'm glad I found you; it's time you settled your debt," the man continued. Slowly, he peeled off a corner of the mask, to reveal a deep, ugly scar down his cheek. It seemed to be the result of a nasty knife cut, pretty recent. "°You did this, six-oh-three. Remember?" 

Shaking his head, Kai said, "°I don't remember, all right? Now move it, I'm busy." How could he remember? It wasn't like he had only been in one or two fights, though he didn't particularly remember drawing an unnecessary blood, especially recently. In fact, now that he thought about it, he hadn't fought at all recently. "°Just tell me, did you see a girl around here, last Friday? She has long black hair, amber eyes, flashy temper—"° 

"°We may or we may not have," the man replied to aggravate Kai, clearly revealing that he did know. "°We'll tell you after you face us." 

"°I don't want to fight," Kai stated. "°Just tell me where she is!" 

"°Attack him," the masked man commanded. Immediately, his cronies lunged forward. 

"°Dammit, I don't want to dirty my hands!" Kai reiterated_. He had made a contract, and he meant to keep it this time. _I promised Meirin not to fight. So I won't. I promised to become an admirable person. _Meirin's sorrowful words were yet vivid in his mind. _"°Well, you always say big words and do little to back them up. I don't have much reason to believe you, after being disappointed so many times."_  He couldn't disappoint her, Sakura, Syaoran, nor any of those people who trusted him anymore. He still had that much honor and integrity left in him. What could he do? Fight back? Or get beaten... _

A rough hand dragged him down to the ground. Though Kaitou Magician's instinct was to fight back, Kai pictured Meirin shaking her head reproachfully and saying, "°_I didn't expect anything from you I the first place, but I knew never to trust your words, Kaitou Magician."_ He grimaced as he felt a blow on his stomach, another, then another and yet another. Yet, he did not attempt to punch back. Though he knew that he could easily win them though he was alone—he had faced many more menacing, stronger foes—he didn't. 

"°Bastard, why aren't you fighting back? Are you a wimp?" the man with the mask chided. 

"°Maybe I am," Kai replied, wiping a streak of blood from his forehead and struggling to stand up. He hadn't been beaten this badly since—since when? At least, not since he took the title of Kaitou Magician. 

"°That's no fun then. Well, hand over your valuables then, and we'll spare you," the man said, beckoning the others to step back. 

"°Tell me where the girl is," Kai demanded. 

"°I will, after you hand over your valuables, since you refuse to fight." 

_Ha, imagine the most skillful thief of the world being robbed by a couple of street pick-pockets,_ Kai thought, seeing the irony of things. Disgusted, he stripped himself of his watch, rings, earrings, cellular phone, MP3 Player, pocket computer, sunglasses, and even his motorcycle keys, throwing them on the ground. After all, it was better to give up his possessions than give up his last trace of honor. Or so he should think. All the while, he kept repeating to himself to keep his temper. Once he lost, he didn't know what he would do. 

"°Wait, the chain around your neck," the man reminded. 

Instinctively, Kai clenched the oval locket in his hands. "°There, I gave you everything else. Now tell me where the girl is." 

"°Not until you hand over everything," the gang leader replied, holding out his gloved hand. 

"°Tell me where she is before I really loose my temper," Kai repeated, testily. 

"°You don't seem to understand plain words," the masked man sneered, leaping to Kai with a knife in one hand and groped Kai's locket with the other and yanked, snapping the chain. "°Ha! You're nothing but a pushover. Why should I tell you where that brat is, even if I knew? Fool. 

"°Why, the notorious Thief of the Night is nothing but a coward," his comrades chided. 

"°Probably just a second-rate thief blown up by the media," the first man added saucily. "°A good-for-nothing troublemaker." 

Trembling with cold fury, Kai thought,_ Enough is enough. Forget about any silly promises to Meirin. I can't help being what I am. With the venom he was holding back, Kai lashed out his iron fist, punching the masked man square on his cheek. The man let out a painful yelp as he collapsed onto the ground. Then, Kai reached over and tried to loosen the man's grip on his locket to retrieve it. Together, they toppled over to the ground, and the man dangerously waved the knife near Kai's head. With his free hand, Kai gripped the man's right wrist, and with a quick flick of his hands, the knife was now in Kai's hold. In a matter of seconds, Kai had the advantage, pinning his attacker down to the ground, knife pointed to the man's throat. _

"°Repeat what you said before," Kai said through gritted teeth. It was hard keeping his knife point steadily pressed against the man's throat without actually puncturing the skin when one part of him was screaming that what he was doing was wrong, that he shouldn't be threatening this masked man, while the other part was outraged at being insulted, challenged, and beaten. 

"°You were holding back, after all," the man said tauntingly in gasps, trying to bide time. "°I thought so. Well, kill me now. You told me that first offense was scar for life, and the second would be my life." 

"°I'm a thief, not a murderer," Kai replied grimly. "°Now, just give me back my locket, and show me where the Chinese girl is. Then I'll let you all go." 

The masked man stared up when Kai didn't press the knife blade any closer to his neck, stunned, then grimaced. Desperately, he flung the locket, which he figured to be quite valuable, to his comrades and shouted, "°Run with it!" 

Catching the silver locket, his followers ran off docilely. 

Taking the opportunity to distract Kai, the masked man knocked the knife out of Kai's hand and escaped from his reach. 

"°You're not what you used to be, Magician of the Night," the man commented dryly, cracking his neck. "°I believe you won't even hurt a fly. Well, I guess I'll consider my revenge is paid by your precious little trinket. Someone shall be very pleased to have it. That and seeing you beaten up for good satisfies my hunger. The girl should be around here, somewhere. We'll meet again, six-oh-three. Us, criminals' roads cross often." 

Glaring furiously at the masked man who quickly fled, Kai restrained himself from doing anything he might regret later on. He didn't even chase after them; it was not worth the consequences_. It was more important to find Meirin first.__ I promised Meirin, I promised her I won't fight anymore. Yet I did. I fought again. I would have killed that man, I really would have. No, I wouldn't have. I've always fought for self-defense, never for the sake of blood. _

Carefully, he picked up his possessions and dusted them. _Stupid low-class thieves; they forgot to take my other stuff when they ran off with my locket. _After figuring that wiping his dusty sunglasses on his grimy, sweat-soaked shirt would be useless, he readjusted them on the bridge of his nose, piffled at the bleary vision. Absentmindedly, he toyed with the ring on his finger. Then wearily, he leaned against his motorcycle, gazing up at the grimy buildings shielding him on both sides_. If I knew it was this hard to reform, I wouldn't have attempted to in the first place. Later, I'll have to think of a way to take back my locket. I didn't want to meddle with that sort of business anymore._ _But I guess retrieving something that rightfully belongs to me is less offensive than beating someone up. That masked man said "°someone shall be very pleased." That gang seems to be working for someone bossing them around. I wonder who hates me so much to send his cronies on me. _

His body was bruised, his skull ached, his stomach felt nauseous, and overall, he felt wretched for allowing the assaulters to get away with his possession. It was something that had never been heard of before. Yet that indicated how much he changed; had it been only a month ago, he wouldn't have allowed such a thing to happen. Firstly, he wouldn't have allowed someone to creep up from behind him, secondly, he would have fought back gladly, and thirdly, he would never have hesitated or gotten distracted. Furiously, Kai kicked the trashcan, leaving a dent. Then, he calmed himself by repeating, "°I need to find Meirin." 

Just then, the wind howled and he felt the presence of a dark force. Keep an eye on it, he told his parrot, who appeared seemingly out of nowhere. 

Carefully, Kai eyed the run-down cement buildings lined up around the alley. Breathing in deeply, he shut his eyes and listened to the wailing night gust blowing down the street. Intuitively, he walked to the building vertical from him and followed the crumbling, creaking stairs to the basement. It was natural for him to walk in pitch black without tripping over. Finally, he came to a single, rusty metal door. Debating whether to pick the lock or kick the door open, he chose the latter; it would relieve some stress. The door opened with relative ease in one kick, and Kai walked in. "°Meirin?" 

A single, bare light-bulb screwed in the center of the filthy room dimly lit it with orange light. A small, barred window, too high up to reach was the only source of ventilation. In the far corner were a bundle of rags, on which a young girl crouched. Tentatively, Kai walked up. "°Meirin?" Carefully, he bent over the girl, ten or so, with her jet black hair half unraveled from its buns. She was swaddled in clothes rather large for her, and her round face was streaked with dirt. Her right leg was skewed awkwardly. "°Meirin? Wake up." Had he been in a different situation, he would have laughed. It seemed as if Meirin had also been attacked by the same force that attacked Sakura. That explained why he had found the silver bracelet on the ground; it must have slipped off her wrist, once she was made younger and therefore smaller. Leaning closer, he could hear that Meirin's breathing was ragged. Gently, he reached out for her. 

  
For a second, she shrank back warily, as her feline red-amber eyes adjusted to the dim light. Then she realized that it was Kai kneeling beside her, looking worried. It was the first time she saw such concern from Kai. A sudden flow of relief swept over her. "°Kai? Is that you?" 

"°Meirin, is that _you_?" Kai replied, trying to hide how concerned he had been. "°You look like an elementary kid to me." 

Ignoring Kai's sarcasm, Meirin flung her arms around Kai's neck. "°You don't know how glad I am to see you!" 

"°Of course I do," Kai said, heaving a sigh of relief. "°Hey, you're choking me." 

"°D-did you come looking for me?" Meirin asked, unable to hold back a sniffle. "°How did you find me? I was so scared—I thought I was trapped in here forever. I'm sorry Kai, I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you instead of stubbornly insisting on going to the airport on my own." 

"°There now, it's all right. You're safe now. I'm here now, I found you," Kai reassured, stroking Meirin's head comfortingly. 

At these words of kindness, Meirin began sobbing out loud. She had expected Kai to laugh at her or scorn her for her silliness. Hiccupping, she said, "°I was so, so scared. I thought no one would know I was in here. I've never been so terrified in my life." 

_Who would have thought that there would come a day when this fiery Chinese girl would fling herself around his neck, scared and sobbing hysterically?_ Kai thought wryly. "°Even more scared than when I kidnapped you?" 

"°I wasn't scared then," Meirin replied flatly. "°I knew you were not a bad person." 

"°Haha... True. I was more scared of you and your rash temper," Kai said. 

"°Shut up. You don't know how... how much I—"° Meirin gulped. 

"It's okay," Kai said, softly. "°I understand everything. You don't have to say it." 

_No, you don't understand_, Meirin thought. _But thank you Kai. Thank you for trying to._

"°Hey, I should feel thrilled that a damsel in distress is sobbing on my shoulders, but truthfully, it feels creepy, like I'm hugging a younger sibling or something," Kai joked. "°What happened anyway?" 

"°Shut up!" Meirin retorted, immediately dropping her arms from Kai's neck. "°I don't know myself. I remember that I felt something fishy on the way to the airport so I got off the bus and found myself walking down a strange street. Then, I felt a throbbing pain through my body, and I don't remember anything since Friday afternoon. When I woke up again, I found myself in this dark basement, in this shrunken form. I don't know how many days have passed, I don't know what time it is, and I don't know where I am now." 

"°And you with your impatience didn't try to escape?" Kai asked quizzically. "°I'm surprised. 

"°I tried, but..." Meirin gazed at her right leg, swollen and discolored. 

Frowning, Kai examined it. From the looks of it, it seemed to be a bad sprain, possibly a broken bone, concluding from the strange angle that her leg was twisted in. If it had been left like that untreated for several days, infection could have spread. Not wanting to alarm Meirin, he kept to himself that the break might be quite serious. 

"°I don't remember clearly, but I have a faint recollection of jumping off a wall and landing on it awkwardly, right before I was knocked out," Meirin explained, letting out a whimper as Kai pressed her knee to test the extent of the injury. "°I probably broke it then." 

"°You can't just leave it like that," Kai said. "°I'll make you a temporary cast. Do you mind if I use this for bandage?" He held up a cotton shirt which he had took from Meirin's duffel bag, lying next to the Meirin's feet. Meirin nodded. 

Deftly, Kai tore the shirt into long strips. Then, he formed some crude, straight stilts shaped from the wooden boxes heaped up inside the basement room.  

"°It's going to hurt, so just put up with it a few minutes, okay?" Kai said. "°I'll try to make it as fast as possible. I treated my own broken bones back when I was a criminal, unable to go to the hospital like a regular citizen, so I know what I'm doing." 

Bracing herself, Meirin nodded. Her leg hurt too much to protest otherwise. Carefully, Kai held stilts parallel to her leg to straighten the broken bone. Meirin bit her lips until they bled, holding back a scream. Holding the stilts in place, Kai tightly wound the bandage round her feet, up her ankle and calf, stopping just below her knee. Tucking the loose end of the bandage into the cast, Kai said, "°There, finished! There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" 

Face pale and clammy with perspiration, Meirin nodded. 

"°Liar," Kai said, patting her bandaged leg. "°When I set my bones, I used to holler out with all my might. You're really brave, Meirin, not letting out a single squeak." 

"°No, I'm not brave at all. Only an idiot like me would be caught in such a scrape," Meirin said, examining her leg; it ached yet she would not admit that much to Kai. "°How can I ever go back to Hong Kong in this form? I think I'm only ten or so now. Even worse, imagine going back to Syaoran in this state." 

"°Don't worry; Sakura's in a worse position than you. Sunday, on her way to King Penguin Park to meet Syaoran—mind you, she was six hours late—she got caught by the dark force and now, she's approximately five," Kai reassured. "°She feels even more foolish than you do right now." 

"°Really?" Meirin smiled slightly. "°Five years old?" 

"°Yup! Well, are you ready to go back now?" Kai asked. "°Or do you want to rest a little bit longer?" 

Uneasily, Meirin said, "°I think it's not quite safe around here. I feel like the same force that attacked me is trying to lure you in and trap you as well. I would feel much safer once we're back at home."    

"°Haha... Worrying for me, are you?" Kai asked, mischievously. 

"°No, it's not like that!" Meirin blushed furiously. 

"°I know, I know. Well, here, get on my back; you can't walk with that leg. I have my motorcycle outside." Back towards Meirin, Kai knelt down. 

"°Who would have thought that the great Kaitou Magician would be carrying a ten year old on his back?" Meirin giggled, looking on the bright side of being back to her bratty child state. 

"°Who would have thought that the great Meirin-sama would allow to be carried on a criminal's back?" Kai laughed, hoisting Meirin's light frame up on his back. Only when Meirin couldn't see his face, did he let his careless smile drop. A thin, lonely wail let out by the wind indicated to him that something was amiss. Cradling Meirin in his arms, Kai speeded his motorcycle back to the apartment 

****** 

"°Meirin-chan, are you okay?" a childish voice asked. 

Blinking, Meirin realized that she was on Kai's back, in the warmth of Syaoran's living room; she didn't even remember the motorcycle ride back home, having fallen asleep. Gently, Kai laid her down on her own bed in Syaoran's apartment. 

"°Meirin, what happened?" Syaoran asked, looking harried at the sight of a ten-year-old Meirin with a crude cast on her leg. So, Meirin was also attacked by the Age. "°Kai, where'd you find her?"  
  
  


"°Long story," Kai replied, collapsing onto a chair. 

"°Goodness, what happened to you, Kaitou-kun?" little Sakura asked, craning her neck to see Kai. Not only was he coated with dust from head to toe, but his black t-shirt was ripped in several places, his entire left sleeve being ripped off, and his lips were swollen and bleeding. A large, purplish-green had formed on his cheek, also. 

Frowning as she took a better look of Kai in proper light, Meirin grimaced. "°Wow, you look like you're in a worse condition than me." 

"°You fought?" Syaoran demanded. 

Kai remained silent. 

"°Just leave him alone; at least he brought back Meirin-chan," Sakura said. 

Picking up the five year old Sakura curiously, Meirin set her on the bed, then burst out laughing. "°Kai was right. You're in a worse condition than I am, Sakura." 

Pouting, Sakura replied, "°I know. You don't know how much everyone rubs that into me." 

"°What shall we do, Sakura?" Meirin asked. She sank back on the soft bed sheets; it was a relief after sleeping on bundles of rags for four days. Her stomach rumbled since she hadn't had a decent meal in three or four days—she had lived off bits of snacks she had packed in her duffel bag, along with a bottle of water. Had Kai not found her... 

"°I'll go bring you late dinner," Syaoran said, standing up and leaving the room, carrying Sakura out with him, who kicked out, protesting, "°Stop carrying me around like a doll!" 

"°Shh... I think they need to be left alone for a second," Syaoran whispered, setting Sakura down on the living room sofa. At this, Sakura quieted, staring up at Syaoran with a puzzled look on her face. 

Left alone with Meirin, Kai looked down at his feet. "°I'm sorry Meirin." 

"°What for?" Meirin asked, fiddling with a stuffed animal. 

"°I guess I broke my promise to you, after all. I did fight again. And I enjoyed it. I guess I disappointed you again, didn't I?" 

"°It doesn't sound right to hear you apologize," Meirin said, peering up at the young man who looked so broken and beaten. For the second time, she felt helpless. Yet, she began to understand that Kai looked upon her to guide him in the right direction. Why, she had no idea, yet she should do everything within her power to help him through these times of hardship. 

"°I guess I'm no good at reforming. Stupid of me to attempt it from the beginning," Kai said, waiting for Meirin to berate him. 

Instead, Meirin commented lightly, "°Rather than someone who got into a fight, you look like someone beaten up. I thought the Kaitou Magician never lost to anyone." 

"°You don't mind that I broke my promise once again?" Kai asked slowly, surprised at Meirin's genial tone. 

"°I do mind. But if you're asking me if I'm angry, no," Meirin said briefly. 

"°But..." Kai fingered his bruised cheek in bewilderment. 

"°I heard a voice from outside through the window of the basement," Meirin said softly. "°He said that he won't fight, no matter what. That was you, wasn't it?" 

Ashamed, Kai knelt down by the bedside. "°But I fought, anyway." 

"°What counts is the effort, Kai," Meirin told him. "°It's how hard you tried that's important. There is no guarantee that the results would always be successful, yet at least you have the satisfaction of knowing that you did your best." 

"°Strange philosophy," Kai murmured. "°I used to think it's the results that count. But does that mean that you'll give me another chance?" He looked up hopefully. 

"°As many as you need, if you show me effort and improvement," Meirin said, smiling brightly. At first, she had mixed feelings about her former kidnapper and ex-criminal. Yet, she realized that this person wasn't a bad person at all. 

Grinning, Kai, from his kneeling position, swept a grand bow and presented Meirin a crimson rose. "°Merci, mademoiselle. I really appreciate your benevolence." 

"°Oh, shut up Kai. Je ne comprend pas francais!" Blushing furiously, Meirin stared down at her hands. Then she let out a gasp of dismay. "°WAI!!! My bracelet! My bracelet is gone." She groped around frantically, searching for it. 

"°You certainly don't mean that bracelet that I locked onto your wrist?" Kai asked skeptically. 

Meirin slapped her forehead. "°It must have slipped off when I was shrunk by the Age! What shall I do? I'll never find it again!" 

Raising an eyebrow, Kai asked, "°Weren't you always complaining how that bracelet annoyed you so much and how you would love to take it off?" 

Ears turning red, Meirin mumbled, "°Well, I kind of got fond of it and it's rather pretty, despite the fact that there was a microchip attached to it by a stalker." 

"°Funny girl," Kai ejaculated. "°I thought you would be glad to be free of it." 

"°Shut up." Meirin drew the blankets over her head and shut her eyes. Still chuckling, Kai turned off the lights. Once engulfed in darkness, Meirin's heart lurched. The unwanted thought that had been lingering in her mind for the past weeks emerge again. Her skull pounded and her breathing grew rugged. Never had she felt more wretched in her life. 

****** 

"°Both Syaoran and Sakura are not at school today," Rika noted the next day. Everyone was extremely grateful for having Monday off as a treat. Meanwhile, the school administration was yet confused why there had suddenly been a power failure the previous day, yet kept their thoughts to themselves. Though the math teacher suspected it had something with the computer genius and truant Mizuki Kai, she had no evidence. 

"°It's really coincidental how they always miss school on the same days," Naoko noted. 

"°Kai-kun's not here, either," Tomoyo noted, trying to divert the attention from Sakura and Syaoran. 

"°He is, I saw him at the principal's office early this morning, though true, he usually never comes to school in the first place," Naoko asked, "°Hey, did you see the headline news this morning? It was about Kaitou Magician again! Isn't it so exciting? He's back!" 

"°Come on, there's more important things on the news, like the earthquakes that are occurring all around Japan," Aki interrupted. 

"°Since when were you so concerned about nature?" Naoko inquired. 

"°Any male celebrity that takes the spotlight is insignificant in Aki-kun's eyes," Chiharu giggled. From acting as Aki's aunt, Lady Capulet, in the production for the past half year and the few weeks of journalism club, her impression of Aki had completely changed. At first, she had thought him rather handsome and nice, but in the end, she concluded that she liked Takashi best. 

"°No, I'm really concerned with earthquakes because should one occur near my father's stables, it would be a real catastrophe for all the horses," Aki protested. "°Not that I care, but my sister and her geeky boyfriend does." 

"°How can you call Tamemura Asuma-san geeky?" Naoko exclaimed in shock. "°He's awesome! Don't you know Tanemura-san and Akagi-san were voted 'Most popular couple in Japan?'" 

Crossing his arms, Aki replied, "°Humph. They fight all the time." 

"°But Tanemura-san truly is everything one could ask for in a boyfriend—he's completely awesome. Almost as awesome as Kaitou Magician!" Chiharu couldn't help adding, despite the cross expression on Takashi's face. 

"°Do you still have nightmares about the Phantom, Tomoyo-san?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo and sat out on the grass, underneath the shade of an oak tree. Tomoyo was busily attaching lace to a scarlet doll's dress, adjusted to fit chibi-Sakura during lunch break. 

Setting the sewing material on her lap, Tomoyo hesitated for a moment. "°Not as frequently these days." 

"°That's a relief," Eriol said. From his bag, he took out a small cushion, the size of his palm, and filled with aromatic potpourri. He handed it to Tomoyo. "°Put this next to your bedside when you sleep. It usually wards against nightmares." 

Taking the small, fragrant cushion, and holding it tightly in her hands, Tomoyo replied, "°Thank you, Eriol-kun." 

Eriol smiled. "°No problem. So, Sakura-san hasn't captured the new dark force yet?" 

Shaking her head, Tomoyo replied, "°No. I heard from Sakura-chan that Meirin-chan was attacked by the dark force also, last Friday, so she wasn't able to return to Hong Kong." Then critically, she added, "°I bet you can do something to help them. Why don't you?" 

"°That will be no fun then," Eriol replied. Suppi-chan scowled from Eriol's book bag at such a blatantly Eriol-like response. 

At that moment, the ground shook. The scraps of cloth in Tomoyo's bag slipped out. The stack of books next to Eriol also collapsed. There were startled ejaculations throughout the school. It was worse than the tremor felt few weeks ago, on the day that the prop chandelier had fallen onto the stage during a Star-Crossed rehearsal. 

From the grim expression on Eriol's face, Tomoyo figured that it was something to be worried about. "°I reckon something big will happen together." Then she brightened as she exclaimed, "°More action to video-tape then!" 

"°What was that?" Miho exclaimed, looking up from the computer in the journalism classroom as the desks and chairs vibrated and the ground shook. She had been busily typing up a new article describing the student's new project doing volunteer work at the Kinhoshi Hospital. The computer screen flickered for a second, then to her relief turned back on. 

"°It must be the reverberations from an earthquake, somewhere nearby," Kai replied from the other computer, working on the newspaper layouts that were supposed to be due the previous week. 

"°Hope it's nothing too serious." Critically, Miho stared at Mizuki Kai. It was the first time she was alone with him since the day before the production. And it was the first time talking to him since the incident at Kinhoshi Hospital, which had led to her decision to visit her mother. Though Miho hadn't had a chance to visit her mother again since the first visit, she had so many things to tell her! She had finally found her brother—it was like a dream, yet so much better because it was real. Grudgingly, Miho had to admit that without Kai, she would never have gathered the courage to go visit her mother. If Kai hadn't convinced her to gather courage, she might still be in the same situation as before. She felt a surge of thankfulness in her heart. Kai truly wasn't that bad of a person once you got to know him. 

"°Finished!" Kai clicked 'Save' and leaned back on his chair to stretch. His whole body was sore from being soundly beaten the night before, but the ache was nothing new. 

"°Did you get into a fight again, Mizuki-senpai?" Miho asked, observing the browning bruise on Kai's cheek and his blistered lip. It was the first time she saw him injured, however. 

"°If you're meaning to give me a lecture on it, I heard plenty enough from Meirin already," Kai said sharply. In fact, he had been meaning to ditch school today also, not wanting to show his bruised face at school—all the teachers would have something to say about it. But Meirin forced him to go, saying that Syaoran was good enough as a babysitter for her and Sakura. 

"°No," Miho hastily backed up. "°I—I guess I just wanted to thank you for what you told me last Thursday. Without your advise, I would never have gathered the confidence to go visit my mother. And I'm so glad I did. So, thank you, Mizuki-senpai, and I'm sorry for being so harsh and critical of you previously." 

"°No problem, Tanaka-san," Kai brushed off uncomfortably. 

"°Umm... and I was just thinking," Miho continued. "°You're always calling me 'Tanaka-san.' Nobody does that; at least not my friends. All my friends just call me 'Miho-chan.'" 

"°Am I your friend then?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"°I hope you can be, Mizuki-senpai," Miho said, looking up with appealing gray eyes. 

Softening, Kai laughed, "°Oh all right, I'll stop calling you Tanaka-san. But you better stop calling me Mizuki-senpai then. Just plain out 'Kai' is fine." 

Horrified, Miho exclaimed, "°But that won't be showing any respect to my elder!" 

"°Since when did you have respect for me?" Kai pointed out. "°Besides, you don't address Syaoran or the rest, Li-senpai, though they're all older than you are." 

"°I knew them since New York," Miho responded. "°But all I can say is that you better stop calling me 'Tanaka-san' or else I'll consider it as a sign that you don't want to be friends with me. 

Grinning, Kai bowed eloquently in his sitting position and replied, "°What ever you wish, Miho-hime.*" 

*(_hime = princess_—Princess Miho) 

Miho stared at Kai's bent head before smiling back warmly. "°I guess if I'm a princess, then you're the knight in shining armor—"° 

"°Nope, the princess' court Jester," Kai said, sweeping up a pencil, ruler, eraser, and stapler and skillfully juggling them over his head before sweeping them up again in one hand. "°Dedicated to make Miho-hime laugh." 

Clapping in delight, Miho exclaimed, "°Do that again, with five objects!" 

"°Hey, you're supposed to be working on your article unless you want the prince syndrome (referring to Aki) to be on your back," Kai reminded. Yet, he took seven objects and began doing fancy juggling tricks with them; it was a relief to fall into the rhythm of simple routines like juggling because it took his mind off pressing matters to just entertain an enthusiastic audience. After a final round of juggling, he snapped his fingers and the school objects turned into seven white roses, which turned into fruit flavored bonbons that showered down onto Miho. 

Peeling one of the orange candies and popping it into her mouth, Miho sighed. "°You know Mizuki-senpai?" Kai grimaced at this honorific. "°I'm really thankful to you for I think you enabled me to find onii-chan, as well. I think somehow, fate was preventing me from finding my brother because I couldn't even take the first step to meet my mother. Then three days later, I coincidentally bumped into onii-chan at the archery competition—you were there; you remember, right?" 

"°Yeah." 

"°The funny thing is," Miho continued. "°When I first met you, I thought that there was the faintest possibility that you might be Mikai onii-chan. Because you seemed to be round about the right age, though you're a grade lower than my brother should be, and your facial features aren't too different from what Mikai's might be like at age sixteen. But more importantly, there was just a feeling about you that reminded me of something familiar. You can laugh if you want to. Of course, as I got to know you better, I knew you possibly couldn't be my brother. You're personality, philosophies, and attitude of life are different. In fact, you're completely opposite from my brother. I think I was too hopeful of finding my brother and imagined things up. He also hated violence." She gazed at Kai's bruises critically. "°Especially now that I found my real brother, I know better. Silly of me, huh?" 

"°Not really. Anything is possible," Kai said. 

"°Anyway, my point is, I hope to get to know you better, Mizuki-senpai," Miho said. She smiled widely. "°I can't imagine a more perfect world, now that I have both my mother and brother by my side, not to mention great friends." 

Kai grinned lopsidedly. "°Well, then, I gotta go now. Turn off the lights in the classroom when you finish." 

"°Sure, Mizuki-senpei," Miho stated, returning to her article. 

Slowly walking down the hallway, Kai murmured, "°It's not a perfect world." 

***** 

After school, Miho rushed out of the gates, waving her arms wildly. "°Onii-chan!" 

Her brother, dressed casually, was leaning against the gate; he had promised to spend the afternoon with her. Seeing Miho, Mikai waved back "°Miho!" 

"°You were waiting for me?" Miho asked. 

"°Of course. I promised to buy you a snack after your school ended," Mikai answered. 

"°Oh yeah, where were you staying again? Eriol said that you can come stay at our house—it's really huge and everything," Miho said. "°You remember Eriol, right? You met him at the archery competition. He's the one looking after me, him and Kaho-san, our cousin." 

Ruffling her hair, Mikai said, "°Yes, I remember the person who I am eternally grateful to for looking after my little sister so well all these years. Right now, I'm staying with one of my old friends from Eitoukou Elementary." 

Miho laughed. "°You really did have many friends back then." Then she asked, hesitant, "°You are going stay nearby, right? You're not going away, are you?" 

"°I'm staying right here, beside you," Mikai reassured. "°And once Mother regains her health, we'll all live together again. There's the ice cream store—what flavor do you want?" 

Pausing for a second, Miho replied, "°What ever you want, onii-chan." 

Soon, Miho was licking a scrumptious looking chocolate fudge ice cream cone. "°Guess what, 'nii-chan, I'm the assistant editor of Seijou Junior High—remember how Mother said she used to be Chief Editor of her high school paper? Oh, and I was part of a production that Mother wrote—I was the narrator!" 

On and on Miho went about all the things that had happened to her over the past five years, and Mikai listened patiently. Every so often, Miho glanced up to her brother's face, to check that he was really beside her, and not some character conjured up from her dreams. 

****** 

"°It's such a drag going around with a kindergarten kid and a stuffed animal," Syaoran grumbled, though not truly meaning harm. It was already late afternoon. "°You're slowing everything down." 

"°We've been looking for the Age all day, and we still haven't found it," Sakura stated, crouching on her short stubby legs. Being only five, even a short stroll down the park seemed like a very long walk. Syaoran, Kero, and she had reached King Penguin Park after searching all over Tomoeda for the Age. Though Meirin had insisted on coming, Syaoran had convinced her to remain at home because of her leg. 

"°You better find it quickly," Kero-chan, who had joined them early that morning. "°Luckily your brother had to spend night shift at the hospital yesterday night, so he couldn't throw a fit. I bet if you don't show up today, he's going to personally come find me and throttle the "°stuffed animal." 

"°Sakura-chan!!!" Tomoyo waved, running towards little Sakura, followed by Kai who came strolling along with a nonchalant expression on his face. Tomoyo had headed straight to King Penguin Park after school ended, ready with a new outfit and her video camera; Kai had only followed for the sake of laughing at Sakura's small form. 

In no time, Sakura was dressed in a scarlet dress with a matching cloak and hood. 

"°It's made out of really stretchable material," Tomoyo stated. "°So that when you grow large again, it won't rip or tear." 

"°_If_ I grow large again," Sakura said. 

"°I have a battle outfit for you, also!" Tomoyo said to Syaoran, and in no time, Syaoran was dressed in his usual dark green Chinese battle outfit. Then she turned to Kai with sparkling sapphire-violet eyes. 

"°No," Kai stated firmly. This made Tomoyo sigh in disappointed. She had a cool outfit, of course all in black, prepared for Kai also. Then again, there was next time. 

"°Wow, it's just like the old times." Tomoyo clapped her hands together, when she got over her disappointment. "°It's been ages since I made Sakura-chan a battle outfit firstly because of the hectic summer, and then I got possessed by the Phantom, and then the production!" 

"°You know what I'm curious about is why you put up with such a large crew when capturing cards, Sakura," Kai commented, staring at Tomoyo, Kero, and Syaoran. "°I would think it tends to get to be a nuisance, and it probably slows the whole process down." 

"°Humph. Brat number two," Kero-chan muttered, crossing his arms. 

"°You've got it all wrong, Kaitou-kun," Sakura said. "°I wouldn't be able to be a Card Captor without everyone. It was Kero-chan who acted as my guardian and mentor all along. Tomoyo's clothes always gave me more confidence and her effort into making the battle costumes always gave me a protected feeling. And Syaoran... Syaoran..." 

"°But more people means that there is the danger that they will be used against you," Kai interrupted. "°Is it worth the risk?" 

"°Many times, I have worried about endangering my friends. Several times Tomoyo has been victimized because she is my friend, such as being the target of the Voice and most recently the Phantom. And there was once a time Eriol controlled Syaoran's body with thread to make him attack me," Sakura trailed off. 

"°Yet, Sakura-chan has always been able to protect her friends, Kai-kun," Tomoyo continued. "°True, there is more risk when working in a group; yet that much more power is bestowed when one has the support and trust of her friends." 

Nodding, Sakura finished, "°I wouldn't have been able to come this far without the support of my friends. It is true that it is my fault that they are exposed to danger. That is why I will always do my best to protect them. Which is all the more the reason to return to my proper age." 

"°But Sakura, don't you know, when your alone, you have nothing to lose?" Kai asked skeptically. Then, he bolted in alarm. "°Duck!" he called out. 

//SWISH// 

"°Something passed by!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"°The Age!" Kero-chan looked around, alert. 

"°How do we capture it?" Tomoyo asked. 

"°I know. We need something to lure it," Kai said. 

"°Something—someone to lure it? Hmm..." Sakura pondered for a second. "°Kaitou-kun?" 

"°No, I am _not_ going to be used as a bait to lure the Age," Kai replied, flat out. 

Everyone turned to Syaoran. 

"°Wha-what? No way!" Syaoran stammered. "°I'm not going to be the bait!" 

"°Don't worry! It doesn't hurt that much when your body shrinks," Sakura stated cheerfully as Kai began tying Syaoran to a tree with sturdy rope. "°There's only a brief burning sensation, as if your limbs are being ripped apart." 

"°Untie me at once!" Syaoran hollered. 

Sticking out her tongue, Sakura said, "°Serves you right if your age is reversed to three or so, after laughing at me so much in this form." 

"°Just wait till I get free," Syaoran shouted, scowling fiercely. 

"°Oh ho ho... This is really priceless," Tomoyo said, video-taping Syaoran, squirming from his uncomfortable position, tied to the tree. 

"°Shh... Now we have to hide in our positions and wait for the Age to fall into the trap," Kai said. 

Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero-chan, and Kai each crept behind different bushes, encircling the center tree which Syaoran was tied to. For minutes, there was no sound. Then, there was a swooshing sound, and a silver flicker. A hazy form materialized in front of Syaoran, sprinkling a shimmering powder on him. 

"°NOW!" Kai leaped down from his position on a tree branch, onto the dark force. Sakura had leaped out from her hiding place also, but fell over because of her short legs. Nonetheless, Kai had landed directly on the dark force before it could sprinkle the Sand of Age on him. His hands moved deftly; it looked as if he was tying the Age up, yet Sakura couldn't see the rope. Soon, the Age was tightly tied to another tree trunk. Now, they could see that the Age took the form of a tiny infant with an innocent face; it held in its left hand a sand clock, and with its right hand sprinkled the sand from the clock onto it victims, the Sand of Age. 

"°Wow, amazing!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Then, she peered at the Age. It seemed to be tied against the tree trunk, yet no string or rope was visible. "°What did you tie the Age up with, Kai-kun?" 

Sakura, finally having caught up, carefully stared in between Kai's fingers. In the light, she could catch glimpses of silvery, narrow threads. 

"°Piano string. Very strong, almost invisible, used by all magicians," Kai said. "°But it won't hold the Age down for long. Hurry up and seal it." 

"°Okay!" Sakura held out her key. "°Key, that hides the power of the stars. Show your true self to me. I, Sakura command you. Release!" Nothing happened. "°Release! Release! Release!" 

"°What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked. 

"°At that age, she didn't know she had any special powers," Syaoran replied, untangling himself from the ropes tying him down to the tree. Since his body had shrank to a few years younger, it was easy to loosen himself. 

They turned around to see Syaoran, whom they had all forgotten about. Sakura's eyes widened to see a scowling boy of twelve or so, the Syaoran she remembered before his leaving Japan. His battle outfit hung loosely on his smaller frame. Sakura became aware of how he looked like the fifteen year old Syaoran in many aspects, yet, the face was somewhat more boyish; he was shorter, and more similar to the aggressive Chinese boy that Sakura first encountered, five years ago. The one who had tried to take away the Clow Cards by force. She hadn't been aware how much he had changed over the past years. It was less about aging and looking mature, than the actual expression on his face. Even over the past few months, Syaoran's expression changed from being slightly acerbic, wary, and somewhat guarded and cautious, to one that was relaxed, animated, and more often his brilliant amber eyes were laughing and gentle. The boy standing in front of her was the old Syaoran, the mistrustful and reserved one. 

"°Geez, Kai, couldn't you have trapped the Age a little bit faster, before it shrank me?" Syaoran demanded. "°I knew this would have happened if you used me as bait." 

"°Haha... Stupid, I caught it a hair later, just so that I could see the high-and-mighty Syaoran as a toddler," Kai said. "°But unfortunately, it seems to have shrank you only a few years." 

"°Bastard. I'll really get you after this business is over," Syaoran muttered, kicking aside the last strand of rope. 

"°Release!" Sakura called out once more, sweat forming on her brows. She panted, "°I can't do it. I can't release the staff. Remember? I didn't have any magical powers until I was ten, when I became card mistress." 

"°Hurry, the Age is trying to escape," Kai said, carefully not to stand too near the Age, who was desperately shaking the Sand of Age at him, squirming to escape from the piano string. No way he would let off his guard now. 

"°Syaoran, can't you release my staff again for me, like you did when I was attacked by the Crystal?" Sakura pleaded. 

Shaking his head, Syaoran replied, "°No. That truly was a one time exception. Anyway, you should know by now that you were born with magic. It didn't suddenly appear out of nowhere when you were ten. You discovered it then, but it was always inside of you. Therefore, whether you are five, ten, or fifteen, your powers are always within you. Remember? The creep also told you that also." 

For a second, Sakura stared blankly at Syaoran. _The creep? Oh... That's right. Eriol told that my powers were born inside of me_. _Though my body is smaller and weaker, it still contains the same capacity of power, despite the fact that at this age, my powers were less developed. _

Suddenly, Sakura cringed. Mental images formed as she recalled a blurry event. What was it? What was she trying to remember? 

_There's a little girl, five or so, crying. It's me. Why am I crying?_ Sakura pondered. 

_"°Where's Mother, 'nii-chan, where's Mother?"_ the little girl asked. 

A dark haired boy, around twelve or so stared up at the blue sky. "°_Up there_." 

"°_Up where?_" the little girl persisted. "°_Why can't I see her? Doesn't Mommy want to see Sakura-chan anymore?_" 

"°_Don't you know? Mother's an angel now. She's always watching over us. Our entire family. When you cry, Sakura, Mother has tears in her eyes too. She doesn't like seeing you sad,_" young Touya said, patting his little sister's head. 

"°_'Nii-chan's lying. The kids in pre-school said that there are no such thing as angels._" 

Instinctively, Touya reached out to hug his little sister. "°_Hey, Sakura_..." 

"°_I don't need 'nii-chan._" Little Sakura abruptly pushed her brother's gentle hand away and stepped back. "°_I want Mommy! I don't want 'nii-chan!_" 

"°_Sakura... Mother's no longer a part of this world. But she told me to tell you that she is always by your side, whenever you feel joy or sadness, and she asked me to take her place. Father's very busy, so can't you turn to me, Sakura? It's not the same as having Mother, I know, but isn't just 'nii-chan good enough?_" 

"°_No! Why can 'nii-chan see and talk to Mommy? Why can't I see her?_" Sakura sobbed. "°_Doesn't Mommy want to talk to me?_" 

"°_No, Sakura, it's not that." _

_"°Then how can 'nii-chan see her then? Tell me how, so that I can see her too." _

With a far off expression on his face, young Touya replied, "°_If you close your eyes and empty your heart, if you take a deep breath and open your mind, and if the warm blood flowing through your veins intertwine with a glowing aura wrought from a profound belief in your heart, then, an inner vision is unveiled and you will see heavenly light."    _

Obediently, little Sakura shut her eyes and took a deep breath in. Her smooth forehead was crinkled from the effort put into concentration. After a while, she burst out, _"°I still can't see anything. I did what 'nii-chan said, but I still can't see Mommy! 'Nii-chan lied to me."_

_"°You have to be patient, Sakura,"_ Touya sighed, looking much more tired and mature than other twelve year old boys. "°_You have the vision within you, because you're Mother's daughter, but it might take more time and effort to awaken that vision."_

_"°But I want to see Mommy now! Does she really love me? Is she really watching over me?"_ Her throat was choked with fresh tears. "°_Why can't I see her?" _

_"°I thought it strange that you never cried for Mother before, not even when she first died. I guess you were holding it within you too," _Touya said, his voice sounding worn out. "°_I'm sorry, Sakura, I'm sorry_." 

Recalling that instance, it now stumped Sakura why Touya had apologized. 

_"°Don't cry, Sakura, don't cry_," Touya said in a broken voice as his little sister's sobs grew louder. "°_I miss Mother too. I miss her so much. Yet, we must be strong. Father's always smiling for us. Let's not show him that we are in pain, Sakura_." 

"°_Sakura is strong so she can smile for me, right? Right, Sakura?_" 

Blinking away the tears from her round eyes to clear her vision, little Sakura stared at her brother. She could glimpse tears in her brother's midnight blue eyes. For as second, she hesitated before throwing her chubby arms around her brother's neck. As she sobbed into her brother's warm embrace, she could only call out, "°'_Nii-chan! 'Nii-chan!_" 

Holding his fragile baby sister in his arms, young Touya let silent tears stream down his cheeks, dropping onto Sakura's golden brown head. 

"°Earth to it, Sakura!" Syaoran said, bending over and peering at Sakura's face, which had a stunned, melancholy expression, uncanny coming from a five-year-old face. "°Hey, hurry up and seal the Age, 

"°But if she can't release that staff-thingy..." Kai trailed off. 

_If I close my eyes and empty my heart. If I take a deep breath and open my mind. If the warm blood flowing through my veins intertwine with a glowing aura wrought from a profound belief in my heart, then, an inner vision is unveiled and I will see heavenly light._ Staring at the dusky twilight sky, Sakura smiled. _Onii-chan, I finally understand the meaning of those words._

"°Release!" With the same ease as usual, little Sakura released her staff. This time, the pink staff was slightly shorter and lighter than usual, to match a child's strength. "°Spirit of the dark forces. I, Sakura, command you. Return to a new shape of contract! Sakura Card!" The Age materialized and turned into a card. 

"°Whew. Now I can finally return to my real age," Sakura said. 

"°Transform me first," Syaoran said, tapping his feet impatiently. Amazing—Sakura had such powers submerged inside at such an early age. If she had started training as early as he did... 

"°Okay. Age! Revert Syaoran back to his actual age!" Sakura commanded. Instantly, Syaoran reverted to his actual age. 

"°There! That feels so much better," Syaoran stated as his limbs grew and fitted back perfectly into his battle outfit. 

"°Not much difference," Kero-chan muttered. "°Especially in mentality." 

"°Not much difference?" With full force, Syaoran kicked Kero-chan into the air and called out, "°Don't you know I went through the 'Li Clan Nightmare Training' while I was in Hong Kong? I have confidence that I grew at least twice as strong as before. That's a big difference." 

"°Hoee~ Kero-chan! Oh well. Now, myself!" Sakura struck her staff down on the Age once more. Nothing happened. "°Hoe? HOEEE!!! I'm stuck in this form forever!" 

"°Don't panic, Sakura-chan! Let's go back to the Li apartment and try transforming Meirin first," Tomoyo said. 

"°Okay." Syaoran, with an ill-concealed merry expression picked up little Sakura to carry her back to the apartment. 

"°Sadist," Sakura grumbled. "°You take pleasure in my distress." 

"°But I've always wanted a younger sibling," Syaoran said. "°And you can't blame me for your own inability to convert yourself to your proper age." 

"°Sadist." Sakura stuck out her tongue 

Sticking out his own tongue, Syaoran replied, "°Revenge after standing me up for how many hours last Sunday. 

Sakura was left to gape, for the action and the words were so unlike what one would expect from Syaoran. Then she grinned. She deserved this baby treatment. 

****** 


	60. Chapter 43: Not a Perfect World, Part II

Chapter 43: Not A Perfect World

****** 

"°I can't tell him..." Meirin muttered in her sleep. "°I really can't." 

"°Meirin-chan, wake up! We sealed the Age!" Sakura exclaimed as they all returned to Syaoran's apartment. 

"°Hmmm?" Meirin woke up drowsily. She had been sleeping the entire day, yet her head pounded. "°Really?" 

"°Meirin! What's wrong with you?" Syaoran exclaimed, bending over in concern. His cousin's face was unusually red, and her eyes were unfocused. 

Feeling Meirin's forehead, Tomoyo said, "°Meirin's feverish." 

"°Comes from being locked up in a chilly basement for three days, without proper drink or food," Kai said. 

"°Hurry and revert her back to her original age; that'll give her more strength to find sickness," Syaoran said, feeling Meirin's forehead for himself. It was burning. He had been too busy worrying about capturing the Age and hadn't even checked on how Meirin was doing for the entire day. It was his mistake to leave her all alone. 

"°Age, revert Meirin to her actual age!" Sakura commanded once more, and the little infant creature came out and sprinkled the Sand of Time on Meirin. 

Staring up with her fifteen year old face, Meirin smiled. "°Thanks Sakura. Sorry for causing so much trouble." 

"°No, no," Sakura said. "°I'm so sorry all this happened to you." 

"°Well, the card seems to work for Meirin. I wonder why it can't work for Sakura," Tomoyo said. 

"°It's okay. We can carry out our plan and adopt five year old Sakura," Kai said cheerfully. 

"°That joke lost flavor days ago," Sakura snapped. "°This is serious." 

"°I think something's holding you back in that age," Syaoran said. 

"°Hoe?" 

"°Seeing that all three of us were reverted into different ages, I think the Age strategically chose which age to revert us into," Syaoran explained. 

"°What do you mean?" Kero-chan asked. 

"°I get what Syaoran's saying," Meirin said, smiling crookedly despite her flushed face. "°I just remembered, in my nine year old self, when Syaoran first became the Chosen One. I didn't want him to become the Chosen One. Because I knew that would take him far from me. Until then, we had always grown up together. But, when he trained to be the Chosen One, they sent him to far off places and eventually to Japan. And I lost him... he was already in a different zone... so far from me. I was all alone. Then, I then recalled... " Her head had been nodding as she said this, and finally she toppled over on her pillow. 

"°Meirin-chan!" Sakura exclaimed as Meirin's breathing grew faster. 

In a faint voice continued, she continued, "°I followed him... And I learned so many new things..." For a moment, she was silent. 

"°Meirin-chan? Are you okay?" Sakura asked. 

"°My head," Meirin groaned. "°It hurts so much." 

"°I'm sorry, Meirin, I'm sorry," Syaoran whispered, stroking Meirin's damp head. 

"°Syaoran..." Meirin called out weakly. "°I have to tell you something." 

"°Shh... You can tell me later. Rest now," Syaoran said. He beckoned the others to leave the room to let Meirin rest. 

"°Never thought that girl ever could get sick," Kai commented. "°Bet she's just putting on a show to get sympathy." 

Syaoran glared at Kai. "°Don't say that when you can see how much Meirin is suffering. She's usually very healthy, which is why it's all the more serious when she does get sick." 

"°Sheesh, you're always so protective and touchy about your cousin," Kai grumbled. "°But when it comes down to it, you're the one who has hurt her and made her suffer the most." 

"°You bastard!" Syaoran knocked Kai to the ground, raising his fist to punch Kai hard. 

Over the rim of his glasses, Kai stared at Syaoran plaintively. "°Do I speak anything untrue?" When Syaoran hesitated, he reiterated, "°Well, do I?" 

"°Please don't fight," Tomoyo said. "°Consider Sakura-chan's case right now. If she doesn't go home this evening, her brother would be infuriated, to put things mildly." 

"°'Nii-chan," Sakura muttered. "°That's it... Something holding me back at this age. Something unresolved from when I was five. Something that's been bothering me in the bottom of my heart." 

"°What is it?" Tomoyo asked. 

Shutting her eyes, Sakura said, "°Until I was five, I merely thought that my mother was away on a far away journey. I did not understand the concept of death until I entered pre-school. Then, I was hurt, so hurt because I finally understood what it meant not to have a mother. My brother always took me to pre-school and picked me up when it ended. My father packed my lunch. So, I did not miss Mother until I saw the mothers of all the other children. Yet, I never said anything; I never complained to my father because he was always smiling for onii-chan and me. 

"°Just once, just once I broke down. I don't know the exact cause, but that one time, I cried and cried. When my brother tried to comfort me, I told him that I did not need him. At that time, I did not know how much he sacrificed for me, and I was ungrateful. Since he was always having to look after me and handle household chores, he couldn't even make many friends and hang out with other people after school. Yet, I did not appreciate him and said many hasty, ignorant, regrettable things to him when he was trying his best as a brother to look after me. And that's the one time I saw 'nii-chan with tears in his eyes. He had never cried in front of me before, not even when Mother died. Yet, just once I saw him break down in front of me. Never since then has he cried in front of me. But since then, I regretted saying such harsh words to him, though over time, I forgot about it." 

"°So you're being held back at age five because you feel guilty and you wanted to apologize?" Tomoyo said. 

"°I think so," Sakura said, wondering when she had forgotten this particular memory. Yes, she had tried her best to repress it because she had felt so guilty afterwards at that young age. So, she had continuously repeated to herself that her big brother was mean, bossy, and annoying. 

"°How silly of you!" Kai exclaimed. "°It's not too late to tell him that. It's not like he disappeared for years like Miho's idiotic brother. He's always been right beside you all these years, and I bet he knows how much you appreciate him, even if you two always have those sibling squabbles. You don't have to say so much in words, because you can still understand each other; that's family bond, you know. There's no reason to be held back by long passed by guilt. Think how bad you might feel if he disappeared suddenly one day. After all, I think you realized your brother's worth especially these last few months, that he spent away at England." 

"°You're right, Kaitou-kun." With confidence, Sakura took out her staff. "°I'm glad I remembered this certain memory, as guilty as I feel; but I can correct past mistakes. There's no reason to be caught up in it. And I don't want to stay as you guys' play thing anymore!" 

"°Aw, I wished she could stay in that form," Syaoran sighed to himself. 

Ignoring him, Sakura commanded once more. "°Age! Return me to my actual age!" 

With a poof of smoke, Sakura's limbs stretched out and returned to her fifteen year old self. 

"°Woa, sexy outfit," Kai whistled. 

"°Shut up!" Sakura exclaimed, blushing. True to Tomoyo's word, her scarlet outfit had stretched out marvelously to fit her fifteen year old body, yet it was extremely tight and short in all aspects. Still, it felt good to look at all her friends level in the eye.        

"°Hey, Syaoran, do you know why you were reverted to twelve years old?" Sakura asked. 

"°Hmm? Secret," Syaoran replied, smiling. 

"°Not fair! You never tell me anything," Sakura took off her crimson cloak, which was half choking her because the ribbon tying it around her neck wasn't stretchable. Now that she was back at to her regular age... Now what... Should she apologize to Syaoran for the incident last Sunday, for not appearing at the meeting place on time? 

"°Well, I'm going home; my family must be worrying. Thanks, Syaoran, for letting me stay overnight! " Sakura said. "°Tell Meirin to feel better! And Kai, thanks for your surprising words of wisdom." She ran out of the house, stuffing her feet into the boots prepared by Tomoyo. "°Hurry, let's go Kero-chan!" 

Tomoyo, Kai, and Syaoran stared at Sakura, rushing out of the house, shoes half on. Sakura had forgotten to change out of her tight scarlet dress. 

_Why did I revert to twelve?_ Syaoran mused. _Because that's when I had the greatest dilemma of my life. When the Elders asked me to return to Hong Kong, I did not want to leave you. Yet, I made the mistake of returning anyway, unable to disobey their orders, and I almost made the biggest mistake of my life. And I will never repeat such a mistake again, never. So here I have returned to be by your side, and I plan to stay by your side from now on. Come what may._

****** 

"°Kaijou! Where have you been?" Touya exclaimed, as he added another plate to the dining table. Then, his eyes scanned Sakura's outfit up and down. "°Now, where did you get that scandalous dress?" 

"°Tomoyo-chan made it for me," Sakura said, not untruthfully. 

"°Ah. That makes more sense than it doesn't. Well, hurry up. Dinner's getting cold. Father's eating out with his colleagues. So you have to do the dishes today. Hey, why are you staring at me with those eyes. You caused trouble, didn't you? Or you need to borrow money?" 

"°'Nii-chan, have you seen Mother lately?" Sakura asked, sitting down on the kitchen stool and leaning on the counter. 

"°No, not these days. I haven't seen her frequently ever since I entered high school. You know that." 

"°Do you still miss her?" 

"°Why?" 

"°Thinking about it, she died when I was too young for me to really miss her because I don't remember that many things about her. Yet, you must remember so many things about Mother." 

Touya stared at his little sister blankly. 

"°I remember... Long ago, when I was five and you were in sixth grade, I cried so much because I missed Mother. I was crying so hard, and you tried to cheer me up." 

"°Hmm?" Touya asked absentmindedly. "°Get the plate from the cabinet, will you?" 

"°After that incident, I didn't mind not having Mother, because I had onii-chan," Sakura continued, as if Touya was paying the fullest attention to her words. 

"°You really caused something big, didn't you," Touya said, teasingly. As Sakura busied herself with setting the table, his face became somber. He didn't know that Sakura still remembered that certain incident. It was one memory he preferred her to forget, the only time he had truly let his mask of brotherly composure slip away. 

He still recalled holding his fragile baby sister in his arms, with silent tears stream down his cheeks, dropping onto Sakura's golden brown head. It was the only time he had ever let tears escape in front of her. Even then, he knew he mustn't break down for his sister's sake. _Yet, I bet she doesn't remember afterwards..._

He had stared up in surprise as he felt a third pair of arms reach out to embrace them. "°_Mother..." _he whispered. "°_She's watching over us right now, Sakura." _

Little Sakura murmured. _"°I'm sorry, I'm sorry because I made 'nii-chan cry. I'll never be a bad girl again. But I wish so much that I can see Mother one more time."_

"°_Look Sakura, look hard enough_," he told her. "°_Not with your eyes, but with your mind. Your mother's daughter, so you'll be able to see."_

"°_But I can't see. Sakura's a good girl, but I still can't see_," Sakura said, staring in vain. 

"°_She's stroking your hair right now_," he murmured. 

"°_Really_?" 

"°_Really_." 

"°_I believe you, 'nii-chan. I believe 'nii-chan_," Sakura said, as her tears completely ceased and a small smile played on herlips. Then her green eyes widened. "°_Mommy_?" 

****** 

"°Hey, Meirin," Syaoran said, placing a cool towel on his cousin's burning forehead. "°Sakura and the others returned home. I called Wei to let him know you're safe. You're going to stay until your leg gets better, so rest well, and gain strength again, okay?" 

"°Syaoran..." Meirin moaned, tossing in her bed. "°Syaoran..." 

"°Shhh... I'll leave you now. Sleep now. Kai's frantically worried right now." Syaoran forced a smile. "°Funny guy, isn't he? Seems to think it's his fault." 

Quietly, he turned off all the lights and left the room shutting the door. 

"°Has Meirin's fever gone down yet?" Kai asked, slouching down on the Li living room couch. 

"°I think it's getting higher. Her legs starting to swell up and ache again, also," Syaoran said. "°It seems to be a more serious break than I had anticipated. Probably from having been untreated for three days." 

"°I'll take her to the hospital tomorrow," Kai said. 

"°It's okay, I can take her," Syaoran replied hastily. 

"°No, let me," Kai insisted. "°It's my fault that she's sick anyway. If I took her to the airport, she wouldn't have fallen into the hands of a dark force." 

"°You know, you seem to harbor some special feelings for my cousin," Syaoran said, half jokingly. 

Smiling queerly, Kai replied, "°It's because I understand her better than any of you." 

"°Weirdo," Syaoran muttered. "°How is that possible?" 

"°Hey, you look like you need some rest," Kai said. "°I'll nurse Meirin for a while." 

"°Are you sure?" 

Kai gave a thumbs up and entered the room. "°Pay back time for eating off your kitchen all the time." 

****** 

Throughout the night, Meirin had recurring dreams about her childhood. Several times, she woke up in the night, to see through blurred vision a straight figure sitting by her bedside, staring down at her with gleaming, inscrutable eyes. Then, she would fall back in to her surrealistic dream-state, which often reverted to a vivid replay of her past. 

~~~~~~ 

_After our cousin Li Leiyun's disappearance, Syaoran became a different person. At that time we were nine years old. Though he naturally was a cold, reserved person, he at least was kind to me and careful to humor all my tempers. Most members of the Li Clan ignored me and paid little heed to me because I have no magic powers, yet Syaoran was always patient and encouraging me. Yet, after the news that Leiyun had died, a chilling fury seemed to burn in his eyes, as he stated boldly to the Elders that he planned on becoming the Chosen One of the Li Clan. They warned him that it was a near impossible task, that one so young, weak, and inexperienced as he had little chance of even surviving the Test of Worthiness for the Chosen One and after that, endeavoring in all the ordeals and challenges that the Representative of the Li Clan would have to face.    _

_"°Syaoran, please, don't go through the Ordeal of the Chosen One! Don't go to Japan to collect the Clow Cards. Let the Elders send someone older, more experienced," I pleaded Syaoran. Naively, I thought he would listen to me though he wouldn't listen to any of the adults. _

_Though Syaoran usually entertained all my whims, this time he was cold and grave and never before had I heard such a fervent, determined ring in his voice. "°Meirin, don't you see? This is the first time I ever felt I wanted to accomplish something, the first time I really wanted to sweat and bleed for a goal. I too know that I am yet ignorant and uninitiated, with so much more to learn. Yet, I know I was born to be the Chosen One, and I know I can survive the Test. So out of all people, I want you to wish me luck, Meirin. I will make the Li Clan proud of me and honor my family." _

_At those words, I could only nod; I couldn't not argue or cry, for Syaoran was so sincere. I could not oppose him. I think it was as I watched ten year old Syaoran pack his bags and leave for the airport to Japan, that I received the dreading feeling that Syaoran, by becoming the Chosen One, was lost to me forever, though I refused to accept it. _

~~~~~ 

"°Syaoran!" Meirin sat up on her bed, squinting. Sunlight was pouring into the bedroom. It took her a second to remember that she was fifteen years old and in Syaoran's apartment in Japan, not a nine/ten year old yearning for Syaoran to not become the Chosen One. Her right leg was throbbing again, but her fever seemed better after sleeping deeply. Then, her eyes flickered to the figure sitting by her bed, straight backed and not having moved an inch the entire night; her heart gave a thump. 

"°You've been calling out his name all night," Kai said with a grim expression. "°To the point that I was about to tape your mouth shut, despite my reluctance to molest a sick person. But luckily, you began to say some very interesting stuff in your sleep, and I restrained." 

"°Have you been sitting there the entire night?" Meirin asked, ignoring Kai's dripping sarcasm. Her heart sank, wondering how much Kai had learned about her from her sleep talk. "°Where's Syaoran?" 

"°I told him to go to school. I'm going to take you to the hospital once you fully wake up. Here, eat the breakfast that Syaoran prepared for you." On the nightstand was a tray with steaming porridge and hot tea. 

"°So, what can't you tell Syaoran?" Kai asked, propping his chin on his hand as he watched Meirin eat. "°You were saying such nonsense last time also, before you were supposed to leave to Hong Kong."  

"°What happened to the pretty silver locket that you always wear around your neck?" Meirin asked, staring at Kai's bare throat. "°The one that got Syaoran and Sakura into so much trouble over the summer?" 

"°I don't know, maybe I lost it," Kai said sharply. 

"°I thought it's so important to you that you couldn't throw it away even back when the Hong Kong police force attached a locating microchip to it. Now, you simply lost it?" 

"°Why don't you answer my question first, instead of avoiding it?" Kai replied smoothly. 

Shaking her head, Meirin stared at the golden cream flakes in the bowl. Why was this aggravating person left to badger her? Why couldn't Syaoran be by her side right now? 

"°Syaoran wanted to stay and nurse you. But I told him that I needed to find something out from you because that something was bothering you deeply. And I knew you would never tell him, so he agreed to leave you under my care, very reluctantly," Kai explained, as if reading her mind. "°So, I will find out what's on your mind." 

"°Sorry Kai. Thanks for your concern, but it's not related to you, so I'd rather keep it to myself," Meirin said stiffly. 

"°Fine, for now." With a bright smile, Kai took the emptied tray from Meirin's lap. "°Off to the lovely hospital we go!" 

Meirin groaned. "°Though I might be grateful for your ardent care one day, right now I wish Kaitou Magician was locked behind bars." 

****** 

"°Sakura-chan! You came to school today! We thought you were sick or something," Naoko said, glancing sideways at Syaoran, who was stooped over his seat in homeroom class. 

"°What's wrong, Li-kun?" Aki asked. "°We have after school volunteer work at the hospital today. Don't tell me you're already tired." 

"°Meirin's sick so I spent all night nursing her," Syaoran muttered. Actually, he and Kai had taken shifts doing so. Believe it or not, he was immensely grateful to Kai at that moment. While he had to shamefully admit that he had dozed off several times in the nighttime, Kai had stayed awake throughout the entire long interval without sleeping at all. Being a former thief, therefore completely nocturnal, did come in handy at times. 

"°Where's Kai-kun?" Sakura asked. 

"°He took Meirin to the hospital," Syaoran replied. 

"°I've never seen Meirin so sick before. She's always so healthy and energetic," Sakura said. 

"°Yeah. She rarely gets sick." Sighing, Syaoran stared out the window. And rarely did Meirin get so troubled and tormented from some nagging knowledge, though he knew not what. 

After school ended, the journalism club crew headed off to the hospital. It was a torture for Syaoran to work in the office with Erika, under Touya. 

Absentmindedly, Syaoran filed documents alphabetically. He was puzzled why the Age had attacked Meirin, and who had locked her up in the basement of some rundown building, not to mention why. After all, Meirin had no magical powers and posed no threat to anyone, especially not the Dark Ones—even less than Tomoyo. Another thing that puzzled him was why Meirin seemed so absentminded and vague during her entire visit to Japan. It was as if she was hiding something from him. Her whole excuse about skipping her school trip to Shanghai to visit him was suspicious.     

The Dark Ones confused him as well. After the magnanimous Fate, the Age was such an unexpected dark force, as if it were some kind of diversion. It worried him that the Wave and the Riddle were still lose. Most of all, he was worried about his next door neighbor, Mizuki Kai. By now, he had no doubt about Kai's good intentions, yet the missing pieces didn't fit together and it did Kai no good that he managed to be as indiscernible as the Sphinx. On top of that, he still hadn't sorted out old misunderstanding with Sakura. 

"°Brat, don't daydream! This is a hospital, and we have urgent work to finish, especially because of all those civilian injuries resulting from the recent earthquakes" Touya berated. "°After you finish with the files, photocopy twenty copies of this patient's chart. Chang-san, please work a little faster—even the Brat works at twice your rate." 

"°Dictator," Syaoran mumbled once Touya left the office. 

"°I know," Erika said. "°One would think someone as handsome as he would have a better temper." 

"°Wrong," Syaoran said. "°He's a complete tyrant." 

"°Well, better than working in the playroom, full of bratty, screaming children," Erika stated, stretching. Filing documents was the most boring work ever. 

"°True," Syaoran said, almost smiling. Erika was so much better company when she was void of all her silly pretenses and loftiness. 

"°Speaking of the children's playroom, I wonder how Mizuki-kun is doing," Erika said, stifling a giggle. It served that nasty thief right if he was having a miserable time. 

"°SHUT UP!" Kai hollered, plugging his finger into each ear. Though he had skipped school that day, he still—unwisely—showed up for the volunteer work. After bringing Meirin He had stayed on in the Kinhoshi hospital the entire day,. 

Children of all ages were screaming and shouting, running round and round the colorfully decorated playroom. They were throwing toys at each other, jumping on each other. It was hard to believe that they were actually patients. Most of the truly ill children stayed in their rooms. All the noisy troublemakers of the hospital were gathered in that room. 

"°I said, shut up you little #@%*#*!!!" Kai shouted one more time. 

Immediately, the children halted. Several of the younger ones plopped on the ground and began howling, while the older ones stared up at Kai with new reverence. 

"°Goodness! What is going on in here?" Touya, who had come to inspect because of the noise level, exclaimed. "°Mizuki-san, please tell me what you have been doing. Why are there children crying on the floor?" 

"°Wah!!! 'Nii-san, he's scary!" cried one of the little girls, hanging onto Touya's leg and pointing at Kai, who had his arms crossed and was glaring at the children over the bridge of his sunglasses. 

"°As I would expect from Kai," came a laughing voice. Thanking the nurse who had pushed her wheelchair to the playroom, Meirin wheeled herself in.  

"°Meirin, what are you doing out of bed?" Kai asked. 

"°The doctor said my temperature went down a lot. They finished casting my foot too. See?" From her sitting positions, Meirin stuck out her right foot, plastered up to her knee. "°I was restless, so I asked if someone could wheel me down to the playroom." 

"°To come torment me?" Kai grumbled. "°Tell me, does a fifteen year old patient belong in a children's playroom?" 

"°I came to play with the ever so cordial candy-striper," Meirin chuckled. 

"°Oooh~ Who's the pretty 'nee-san?" the little girl who clung onto Touya's leg. "°Is she the big, mean, scary 'nii-san's girlfriend." 

"°Who's whose girlfriend, you little snot?" Meirin exclaimed furiously. 

"°Wah!!! She's even scarier!" The girl burst out crying over again. 

Sighing, Touya left the room. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to assign that delinquent-like personnel to the children's playroom. 

After playroom hours ended, Kai wheeled Meirin back to her room in the west wing of the hospital. 

"°Hey, how long do you have to stay in the hospital?" Kai asked. 

"°A few days," Meirin replied. "°The doctor said my leg bone broke pretty severely and since it was left untreated for a few days, it got infected. It'll take around a month to heal, he said. After I'm released from the hospital, I'll probably have to stay at Syaoran's for another month then, causing so much trouble as usual." 

"°You out of all people must know that Syaoran actually likes having you around, believe it or not. He just worries a lot, that's all," Kai said. 

"°Hmm?" Meirin sighed. "°I'm so tired. I want to run around instead of have my foot stuck in a cast." 

"°So, Meirin..." Kai stopped the wheelchair. "°What is it that you can't tell Syaoran?" 

"°What are you talking about?" Meirin tried to wriggle her right foot toes and found it impossible. Kai's persistence was amazing. 

"°In your delirious sleep, you kept on muttering that you can't tell "°him," and I presume that the "°him" is Syaoran. What is it? It must be a very significant, disturbing thing that you can't tell even your cousin about." 

"°I told you it's none of your business," Meirin said. "°It's nothing important." 

"°You were never good at lying," Kai said, half chuckling. "°You can feel free to tell me, you know. I think you won't get well unless you get the stress off your mind." 

"°I can't say it. I can't say it to even you, though I want to," Meirin said. "°Kai, take me to my room. My head hurts." 

The nurse scolded Kai as she tucked Meirin back into the bed. "°You're not supposed to give patients mental stress! See, Li-san's temperature went up again."  

"°Sakura, we're finished for the day," Eron said, his golden brown eyes glimmering with amusement. Though the Age hadn't exactly produced the effects he had desired, it still had been interesting. From now on, things would become even more foiled and interesting and certain cocky beings would be humbled. 

"°Hoe?" Sakura had been leaning dumbly against the wall of their last patient's room. It occurred to her that now she returned to her proper age, it was time that she repaid her debt to Syaoran. For the last several Sundays, she had avoided meeting Syaoran for this reason and that reason. Yet, it was true that she was deeply grateful for Syaoran's generosity in letting her stay at his apartment over the summer, and she wanted to express it to him. 

"°Tsukishiro-san said we are dismissed," Eron repeated. 

"°Oh, sorry!" Sakura stood up straight. "°It's more fun working at the hospital than we anticipated, isn't it Eron-kun? Especially since Yukito-san is so nice when we go around from each patient room." 

Smiling slightly, Eron replied, "°But I still detest hospitals." 

  
"Oh." Sakura was stumped. 

"°It's still a pleasure to work side by side with you though," Eron reassured. "°Look, isn't that Miho and her brother?" 

"°Brother?" Sakura was a little startled. Then, she strained her eyes down the hallway, then called out, "°Miho-chan!" 

"°Sakura-chan! It's been a long time since I saw you!" Miho exclaimed. Quietly, she added, "°I see you've returned back to normal, Sakura." 

"°Miho, don't run around the hospital like that; it's not good manners," her brother scolded, panting after her. To Sakura and Eron he bowed, then smiled. "°Nice to meet you." 

"°Onii-chan and I were going to meet Mother today," Miho said. "°We were going to surprise her; she doesn't know that onii-chan is back yet. But Mother was sleeping, so we didn't wake her. We'll have to come back another day. Onii-chan really wants to surprise her. After all, a few days wouldn't matter after five years." Miho pretended to glare at her brother, who just pulled her nose. 

"°Well, Miho, let's go eat dinner now," Mikai said. "°Where do you want to eat? Chinese, or Italian?" 

"°Well, see you two later!" Miho said. "°Oh yeah, can you tell Eriol that I'm eating dinner with 'nii-chan? I think he's still stuck supervising in the elderly patients' lobby area." 

"°Hope we meet again," Mikai said, bowing. 

Sakura took this moment to stare at the perfect-mannered Mikai with his cloudless gray eyes and his cordial smile, far different from her own brooding brother, who often had a dark, somber expression on his face and indiscernible midnight blue eyes.    

Watching Miho and Mikai leave, Eron commented, "°Miho looks very happy, doesn't she?" 

"°Eh? Yeah, she does," Sakura stammered. 

"°Eron!" Erika waved, running down the hallway in a very un-Erika-like manner and grabbing her twin's arm. "°Please save me. I can't stand this place another second." 

Chuckling, Eron said, "°What is it now?" 

"°That brother of Sakura's is bossy to the point that Erika looks like an angel in comparison," Syaoran muttered.   

"°Don't insult onii-chan!" Sakura retorted, hands on hips. 

"°You're the one who called him a bossy tyrant from the beginning," Syaoran exclaimed. 

"°Who's insulting me?" Touya asked, emerging from the office. "°Is it the Brat?" 

All four of them jumped guiltily. 

"°No wonder they say his sixth sense is uncanny," Erika muttered. 

****** 

After their working hours had ended, Sakura and Syaoran were finally able to visit Meirin's room. Her plastered leg was slung up and she was in the middle of verbally attacking Kai when they entered the room. 

"°Hey, Meirin-chan, are you feeling better?" Sakura asked, handing a box of bonbons to Meirin. Seeing Meirin so heatedly arguing with Kai was an indication that she was. 

"°Yup, heaps better," Meirin replied. "°Sign my cast!"  
  
  


"°Hey, Meirin, have I already told you about how Sakura stood up Syaoran for ten hours," Kai stated loudly. 

"°When did it increase to ten hours?" Sakura demanded. "°It was only six." 

"°Only six?" Syaoran crossed him arms. "°_Only_ six?" 

"°Ah, that's not what I meant," Sakura stammered. "°I'm really..." 

"°Don't tell me you're busy again _this_ Sunday," Syaoran said in exasperation. 

"°Well, the truth is, I..." 

"°After standing me up for more than six hours... I wouldn't say anything usually, but you have to admit that was a little extreme, don't you agree?" 

"°I..." Sakura was cut short. 

"°And your excuse was, you were spending the day with your brother and Yukito-san, eating good food and watching a movie," Syaoran ranted on. 

"°Well, I really was... Hoe-e!" Sakura lifted her hands up in surrender. _I've got to tell him, I really have to apologize and ask him if he is free this Sunday. But I just can't, not when he's this angry! _

"°Therefore, we will meet this Sunday, 7 AM sharp," Syaoran concluded. 

"°Hoe?" _What, did he just ask me out? _

"°You better not be late this time!" 

Finally, Sakura regained her voice. "°As if I was ever late beside that one time! Don't your remember, back in Tokyo, we had to meet at the Italian restaurant and you came late and that time that..." 

"°You guys, go argue outside. This is a patients room!" Kai shoved the two out of the door and shut it tightly. "°Whew. What a noisy twosome." 

At this, Meirin chuckled. "°Kai, you act like you're so old sometimes, when you're not." 

"°Humph. I wonder if those two will ever reconcile." Casually, Kai sat at the foot of Meirin's bed. "°Yet, overall, things still are looking better for those two." 

"°You should stop worrying about other's love affairs and worry about your own problems," Meirin said. Then she grinned. "°Those two have gotten much closer, I'm glad to see. That's why I can't..." Her face fell. 

"°That's why you can't tell? Please continue," Kai urged. The feverish, desperate look came over Meirin's eyes again. 

"°Syaoran's been trying so hard. He put aside everything to be here with Sakura. Things are finally going well for him now. I don't want to ruin his happiness."  

Sitting tensely at the edge of the bed, Kai waited for Meirin to continue. From her expression, he knew she dreaded to speak on. There was an uneasy silence in the room. "°Is it relating directly to Syaoran? Is that why you can't tell him?" 

"°He's tried so hard, he gave all he had to become the Li Clan's Chosen One. You don't know what kind of training he went under," Meirin said. "°He really cares about bringing his family honor." 

"°What does this have to do with what you're trying to say?" Kai asked, bracing himself. "°I've trusted you before. Now, you can trust can trust me to listen before you eat your heart away." 

"°He was so proud that he became the successor to his father's title." Meirin stared up at Kai's eyes. "°You don't understand what I'm saying, do you? What do you know about belonging to a family, a clan as large and prominent as the Li's?" 

"°I understand a lot more than you think, homeless I may be," Kai replied tightly. "°And I know even better that you're going to drive yourself crazy if you don't let out the so-terrible secret." Yet, at this point, he knew Meirin would continue what ever he said. 

"°I know he cares deeply for Sakura, that he will never want to leave her, not now when the Dark Ones are at the peak of their power. I know that he's been struggling between family honor and his own desire to stay by Sakura's side." She slipped her trembling hands underneath her blanket, to conceal from Kai that she was in a nervous-wreck, not that it was of any use. 

With a deep frown on his brows, Kai listened intently. To his annoyance, his palms were sweaty from the anxiety. 

Drawing in a sharp breath, Meirin continued, "°That's why I can't tell him that the Li Council has voted to remove him as the Chosen One if he doesn't return to Hong Kong immediately." 

****** 

Wish-chan: Finally, New Trials Chapter 43 is out! This is the longest I ever took to write a chapter, I think. There are many bits and pieces in this chapter foreshadowing the chapters to come. I was going to have a cute, happy S+S scene in this chapter, four months ago, but I couldn't fit it in after all. I'm sorry I left off with a cliff hanger, but the next chapter will come out much sooner, I guarantee. I can't say anything more without giving away spoilers. Sorry, I spent less time editing this chapter than others, because of lack of time to work on it~ 

For reference, onii-chan, abbreviated to 'nii-chan (more childish, intimate) / onii-san (more formal) is older brother, or sometimes to an older male, though not related. Onee-chan/'nee-chan/onee-san is older sister.  

I really wanted to have a NT Christmas Special, I even have the plot in my head, but I didn't have the time to write it out with finals, college applications, SATs, and maintaining grades. Oh well; expect a spring/summer Christmas Special. Hehe. So, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all! Thank you so much for supporting New Trials and waiting all this time. I really appreciate it with all my heart! Thank you to all those who e-mailed me, also, and sorry if I didn't reply all of them; I read every single one of them and they motivated me to continue on and I became aware of how everyone's waiting for a new chapter, slow as I may be. 

Comments cherished at my e-mail address: hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com. I've discontinued the use of my other account, so please e-mail me at this one. ^_^. And please visit my site at www.geocities.com/wishluv. I plan to update some parts of it after I come back from my trip to New York~ December 2002. 


	61. Chapter 44: Like A Child, Part I

Chapter 44: Like A Child

 "°The Li Council has voted to remove Syaoran as the Chosen One if he doesn't return to Hong Kong immediately," Meirin said. 

This produced a prolonged pause from Kai, who took time to process the significance of Meirin's words. Finally he asked, "°Is that necessarily a bad thing?" 

Sighing in exasperation, Meirin retorted, "°You never know how to take things seriously, do you? Stupid of me to try to tell you this." 

"°I guess it does matter to Syaoran a lot," Kai commented blandly. "°After all, he is completely caught up in the whole family honor business, which I personally believe is very useless. Anyway, is being removed from the position of Chosen One a really bad thing?" 

"°Yes, it is the greatest disgrace imaginable in the Clan. It's saying that Syaoran is not competent as the representative of the Li Clan, that he has dishonored his family, disobeyed the Clan codes, and that he will be stripped of all the titles that he had received from all the tests that he had passed." 

"°Whoa, that's a little extreme," Kai said. "°Just because he refuses to return to Hong Kong? What does his mother and his uncles say?" 

Shaking her head, Meirin replied, "°It's a rather complicated business, many things piled up on top of each other. But such a thing wouldn't have happened if the Great Elder—the Head of the Li Clan—is in good health, but since the Great Elder is very ill and confined to bed right now, Syaoran's eldest uncle has taken charge of the Clan. As you know, he dislikes Syaoran immensely. Since Syaoran's eldest uncle is the second most prominent member of the Clan, he's taking charge right now. Even Aunt Ieran is helpless against him. She sent a letter explaining the situation with me, but she wanted me to break the news first." 

"°So you're not even going to give Syaoran the letter?" Kai asked. "°Isn't it better to just tell such an important thing to him and get over with it? After all, he has the right to know." 

"°He's finally settling down to find his true heart's desires. I won't want him to have to waver and be stressed again," Meirin said. 

"°But he's going to find out some day. And better through you then anyone else," Kai replied, sitting up from the chair. "°It's not up to you to decide whether or not Syaoran can handle the news. If I were you, I would trust Syaoran's decision-making skills." 

Meirin sighed. She knew Kai was right. Yet, she had no will to convey such disheartening news to Syaoran. 

****** 

"°Since Mizuki-san is not here, you two supervise in the children's playroom," Touya told Syaoran and Erika when they arrived in the intern office after school on Friday. "°There are many more children than usual because many parents who were injured in the earthquakes didn't have anyone to take care of their children, so they placed them in the playroom. 

"°Yay! The scary onii-san is not here today!" the children cheered upon seeing Erika and Syaoran enter the colorful room instead of the intimidating, bullying Kai with his sunglasses. 

"°Play doll with us," one girl asked Erika. 

"°Grr... I detest little kids; so smelly and messy," Erika stated, wrinkling her nose. "°Shoo, get away from me. Play quietly in the corner over there." 

"°That's not the way you handle children," Syaoran said. His attention was diverted to a wail from one of the younger boys. 

"°WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! He stole my robot! Give it back, give it back!" The boy sniffled. 

"°No! It's mine!" A mischievous looking boy retorted, holding up a shiny robot over his head. The younger boy jumped up and down, reaching for it, which was a difficult a feat since his left was in a cast. 

"°Stop all the noise!" Erika snapped. "°Sheesh. How old are you guys? Sit down and behave!" 

Immediately, the children quieted and sat down stiffly. 

"°Hey," Syaoran said weakly. "°They're just children." 

"°Well, you take care of them then!" Saying this, Erika walked out of the playroom door with a slam. 

"°Erika, where are you going?" Eron asked, walking down the hallway with Sakura. 

"°I can't stand the children's playroom," Erika replied. "°Mizuki-kun is not here, so Syaoran-kun and I had to supervise today. But I just can't stand all the noise and commotion." 

With a crooked smile, Eron said, "°You and your short temper." 

"°What are you two doing here, anyway?" Erika asked curtly. 

"°We're running favors for Yukito-san," Sakura replied, holding up a bagful of extra bandages. 

"°I didn't ask you," Erika retorted to Sakura. "°I hate this hospital smell and the white uniform and the stifling atmosphere. I want to quit!" 

"°Sakura-san, can you take these for me? I'll come back in a second, okay?" Eron said, handing his share of bandages to Sakura. "°Erika, let's go." 

Puzzled, Sakura stared at Eron taking Erika's arm and walking out. Though she was used to Erika's turbulent mood swings by now, Erika was especially more irritable today. Oh well. She grinned. Syaoran must be taking care of the children all by himself! _I'll just have a peep at the playroom. I wonder how Syaoran's handling things._ Carefully, she opened the door a crack and peeked in. She could hear Syaoran's voice. 

"°It's not fair for a bigger person to jump on a smaller person. Yet, this is a ruthless world and such things happen. It is wrong to use violence, but if you are under attack, it is important to be able to defend yourself," Syaoran said. "°Therefore, I will show you some basic moves to defend yourself." 

Sakura giggled. What was he doing? Teaching the children martial arts and giving lectures about violence? Yet, all the children seemed rapt and were staring at Syaoran with round eyed anticipation and had gathered round him. Even those with conditions so that they couldn't move had turned their heads in his directions. Two boys who seemed to be in the middle of a fight pulled apart and turned their attention to Syaoran. 

"°The most important thing in defense is to protect yourself; it's not about honor, bravery, or heroism. It's okay to make a run for it when you have the chance," Syaoran continued. 

At this, Sakura giggled. What an un-Syaoran-like policy. With Syaoran's stubbornness, he would always face the enemy and fight till he won or dropped. 

Hearing the noise, Syaoran turned around, to face Sakura, laughing at him by the doorway. 

"°What are you laughing at?" he asked crossly. 

"°Oops." Sakura straightened her face. "°You look like you're having fun." 

"°No I'm not!" Syaoran replied. "°Wait till that Kai comes back." 

"°The handsome 'nii-chan is blushing!" one of the girls exclaimed. "°I think he has a crush on the 'nee-chan. How cute!" 

"°Wh-what!" Syaoran stammered, turning more red. 

"°Little kids these days! So advanced for the age!" Sakura exclaimed, equally red. 

A gruff voice came from the hallway. "°Sakura, what are you doing there? Yukito sent for the bandages ages ago!" 

"°Ah, sorry!" Sakura exclaimed, remembering her duty. She spun around to bump into her brother. 

Touya glared down at Syaoran. "°Put more mind and thought to your task, and don't get distracted so easily. This is a hospital. We only need disciplined workers." 

"°But, there's no one with more discipline than Syaoran-kun!" Sakura protested. 

"°Go give the bandages to Yukito, Sakura." Obediently, Sakura left the room. Touya crossed his arms, staring at Syaoran with cool midnight blue eyes. 

Meeting the piercing gaze, Syaoran commented, "°Sakura thinks the world of her older brother." 

Ignoring this comment, Touya replied, "°Maybe it is a little to late to say this, but I wish you would stay away from my little sister." 

"°I am sorry but it is a little too late for you to say that," Syaoran said dryly. 

"°You're no good for her," Touya said. "°What she fails to see, I can see clearly. In the long run, you're bound to fail her." 

"°'Nii-chan, what is the next step?" asked a boy, who had been practicing punches. 

 "°Practice the punching with your left arm," Syaoran told him, his gaze never leaving Touya's. "°What makes you so sure? I can surprise you." 

"°'Nii-chan! What now?" another boy whined. "°Am I doing this right?" 

"°Not much surprises me," Touya replied quietly. "°We'll continue this conversations next time. Until then..." 

"°I know, I know, discipline. I'll pay attention in the hospital and be efficient and diligent," Syaoran reiterated. 

Almost chuckling, Touya readied to leave. Then he paused and turned around. "°Hey, Brat." 

"°What?" Syaoran asked, with a sigh of exasperation. 

"°When did you learn to carry on a civilized conversation?" Touya asked. 

"°I told you I can surprise you yet," Syaoran replied. 

Waiting till he was out of the room, Touya finally allowed a bemused smile to play on his lips. 

****** 

"°The doctor said you're well enough to go home now," Kai said, fingering the withered flowers in the vase on the hospital room nightstand. With a swipe of his hand, they were replaced by fresh white lilies. 

"°He said I can say on a few more days if I want to," Meirin replied, fingering the flowers with hidden awe. 

"°I know you're burying yourself into the hospital because you're trying to avoid Syaoran. You can't avoid telling him the truth forever," Kai said grimly. 

"°Can you stop pestering me and mind your own business?" Meirin snapped, lying down on her bed, careful not to upset her broken leg. "°If I'm not mistaken, you have plenty at hand yourself, Kaitou Magician. Furthermore, aren't you supposed to be in the children's playroom right now? Do you have that much time to spend lazing around here?" 

"°Fine then. Fine! Do what you want then! But if you think you're doing what's right, you're deeply mistaken." Crossly, Kai walked out of the door and slammed the door shut. Did Meirin truly intend to keep the whole Syaoran business a secret?  

In the hallway, he bumped into Sakura and Syaoran. 

"°Hey, Kaitou-kun! You were here the entire day?" Sakura exclaimed. "°No wonder you weren't at school. The nurse in the playroom was really angry too, because you didn't show up. How's Meirin now?" 

Sakura's continuous chatter made his nerves tingle. Without heeding Sakura, Kai continued to walk. Before Kai could escape, Syaoran grabbed onto Kai's shoulder and said in a low voice, "°Answer Sakura when she's speaking to you. It's rude if you don't." 

The gaze that Kai gave in return over the bridge of his sunglasses was so icy and hostile, that Sakura stammered, "°Hoe-e, it's okay..." 

Kai tried to brush Syaoran's hand off, but he found that Syaoran's grip was very firm indeed. Finally Kai responded, "°Go ask her yourself." 

"°Ah, I was planning to," Sakura said, sweat-dropping at Kai's sudden coldness. "°If you were here, why didn't you go to the children's playroom, anyway? Erika and Syaoran had to take your place instead." 

"°Why should I go there? I hate noisy, bawling children," Kai replied curtly. 

"°But it was your shift today," Sakura reminded. "° And the hospital needs all the extra hands it can get because there are many more patients than usual because of the earthquakes." 

"°That's the hospital's problem," Kai stated. Finally knocking off Syaoran's iron grip, he disappeared down the hallway. 

"°What's with him today?" Syaoran muttered. 

"°Come, let's go see Meirin-chan," Sakura said, disgusted with Kai's antagonistic demeanor, yet sympathetic all the same. 

****** 

"°Sakura-chan, what are you doing this Sunday?" Chiharu asked at school the next day, which was Saturday. "°The journalism class has to go to the Tokyo Art Museum to see the "°Thief of the Night" piece by the artist Shing-san. Since we're planning to write an extensive documentary on Kaitou Magician in our paper." 

"°Ah, I'm kind of busy tomorrow," Sakura said, her eyes flickering to Syaoran's desk. 

"°Why, do you have a date with someone?" Chiharu inquired, eyes turning wide. "°Did you finally decide to go out with Li-kun?" 

"°Ah, no, it's nothing like that," Sakura defended, shaking her head rapidly. 

"°It's true that you're meeting with Li-kun though," Tomoyo said, smiling. "°Pity I can't videotape." 

"°What, really?" Chiharu exclaimed. "°That is so sweet. I knew ever since the Best Couple Contest that you two will end up together! Of course, I was thrown off when you became closer to Eron-kun lately. But personally, I'm rooting for Li-kun!" 

"°Please, Chiharu-chan, don't say things like that so loudly. People will misunderstand," Sakura pleaded, desperately. "°Anyway, I'll go to the museum on my own next time." 

"°It's okay," Aki interrupted. "°We're having a school field trip to the museum pretty soon, anyway. We can see it then." 

"°Okay," Sakura said, relieved. 

Scowling, Aki said, "°Where is Mizuki-kun anyway? I think it's time we get a new layout editor. Oh yeah. We have to work extra hours in the hospital today. As you guys know, there are lots of casualties from the recent earthquakes, and they need extra hands at the hospital." 

"°Do you work there too?" Miho, who always visited class 3-2, asked in mock surprised. "°I didn't know." 

Aki turned red. "°Come on, last time I had a basketball tournament, so I couldn't go. I'm going today. Oops! I forgot there is a class representative's meeting today—I guess I can't go after all." 

****** 

"°Today's schedule is different from usual," Yukito told Sakura and Eron when they arrived at his desk in the intern office after school on Saturday. "°A few hospital staff and I will go to the children's orphanage to give the children their yearly vaccination. I want you two to accompany us and help supervise the children while they are waiting. 

The doctor, two nurses, Yukito, Sakura, and Eron arrived at the orphanage, a ten minute drive in the hospital van from Kinhoshi Hospital. The head of the orphanage greeted them and one of the assistants led Sakura and Eron to the recreation room. 

"°All the children are gathered in this room," the assistant told them. "°They probably won't cause any problem. The vaccination room will be across the hallway. We'll call out the children two at a time. If there are any problems, you can come to me or ask Hanata Yuriko-san."   

A slight, pale girl with short hair pulled back into a ponytail bowed to Eron and Sakura, balancing a basketful of laundry in one arm. 

"°Yuri-chan?" Sakura asked hesitantly, in instantaneous recognition. "°From class 3-1, right? I didn't know you worked here!" 

Smiling, Yuri replied, "°I do volunteer work here every other day. Let's see. The older children manage pretty well by themselves, but the younger ones are rather restless today, especially because the older ones scared them about the big, sharp needle. If you can handle them while I hang up the laundry, it would be nice." 

"°Sure," Sakura said. "°Right Eron-kun?" 

"°Huh?" Eron had a vacant look in his eyes as he stared at the cramped, messy room with faded wallpaper and spider-webs on the ceiling. At the sound of one of the children bawling when another pushed him off the rocking horse, Eron cringed.  

"°Eron-kun, are you listening?" Sakura asked again. She shook Eron's arm. 

At her touch, Eron flinched and stepped back. His breath was uneven. Since Sakura was so used to Eron being composed and cool, the note of panic in his expression unsettled her. 

"°Eron-kun?" Sakura watched Eron's golden-hazel eyes flicker and then focus back on her. 

"°S-sorry. Umm, it's kind of stuffy in here. Hanata-san, let me hang up the laundry." Without waiting for Yuri's response, he took the basket full of clothes from Yuri's arms. "°Where should I hang it up?" 

"°Oh, turn around the corner, and go out the back door. The clotheslines are in the backyard," Yuri stammered, her cheeks flushing slightly.  

Sakura noticed that Yuri's gaze didn't leave Eron for a moment. She couldn't help wondering if that girl still liked Eron. Seeing the way Yuri became flustered around Eron, Sakura decided that Yuri's feelings had remained the same over the past few weeks. 

When Eron was out of earshot, Yuri murmured, "°He hasn't changed since back then." 

"°Since when? Did you know him from before he came to Seijou Junior High?" Sakura asked in surprise. Yuri had never betrayed any signs of knowing Eron from before. 

"°Huh? Kind of. When we were really young. But I don't think he remembers me anymore," Yuri said softly. 

"°I wonder what was he like back then," Sakura mused. 

"°He hasn't told you anything about his childhood?" Yuri asked, picking up the scattered toys on the floor. 

"°No. I just remember he told me that he used to live around this neighborhood when he was young. And that he doesn't remember either of his parents. That's about it. Funny, huh? Now that I think of it, I've known him for over a year, and I still don't know anything about him." Sakura stared down at her feet; she hadn't even tried. 

"°WAHHH!!! Su-chan is a mean bully! Su-chan broke the dolly!" A girl with pigtails was holding to her chest a headless doll. A dark haired boy, around seven or so, was scowling fiercely and held the doll's head in his fist. 

"°Baka. It's only a stupid doll," the boy said. He threw the doll head at the girl. 

"°Su-chan beheaded the doll! Su-chan beheaded Annie-doll! Meanie! You selfish, mean..." the girl trailed off, sniffing, as she tried to adjoin the neck to the body. 

"°Subaru! How many times do I have to tell you not to bully other children?" Yuri scolded in a firm but gentle voice. "°You hurt Annie-doll. Now, apologize." 

"°No! Why should I apologize? It's only a stupid old doll," Subaru retorted. Then his eyes flashed to Sakura, who was gaping at him. "°What are you staring at, ugly hag?' 

"°H-hoe!? U-ugly hag? Me?" Sakura pointed at herself. 

"°Yeah, you, hideous witch," Subaru reiterated, sticking out his tongue at Sakura. 

 Head drooped, Sakura sank down to her knees, muttering, "°What did I ever do to you?" 

"°Subaru, is that what you say to the nice, pretty onee-san who came to play with you guys?" Yuri asked reproachfully. "°Go over there to the corner and don't speak to anyone until you feel sorry for what you did and want to apologize." 

Sulkily, Subaru stomped off to the corner of the world and slouched down, glaring at Sakura. 

"°Hoe... Why do strangers always put me on the spot?" Sakura thought. She stared at Yuri in admiration. How could she be so kind yet disciplined with the children at the same time? For the next few hours, Sakura tried her best to entertain the children's whims and played housekeeping with the younger children as the vaccination process went on. 

"°Thinking about it, Eron-kun has been gone for an awful long time, considering he just went to hang the laundry," Sakura commented. "°I wonder if he got lost. Not that this place is very large." 

"°Do you want to go look for him? I have things under control right now," Yuri suggested. 

"°Okay. I'll come right back." 

Sakura found Eron sitting on the back porch. To her mild amusement, all the bed sheets and random articles of children's clothes were hung neatly by clothespins to the clothesline. For some reason, she had the impression that Eron was not capable of doing household chores. At the creaking of her footsteps, Eron turned around warily. 

"°Eron-kun, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, leaning over. 

"°Sorry," Eron said. "°It was too stuffy inside. It made me feel suffocated. I know I'm a callous person—I hate shabbiness, poverty, illness, whining children, and most of all, looking at all these things, being near them." 

"°But Eron-kun, people don't choose to have poverty or illness. Some people are just less fortunate than others. So, if it is within the abilities of the more fortunate people, they should extend their arms out and help others with all their capability." 

"°Sakura, do you consider yourself a fortunate person?" Eron asked, turning towards Sakura. 

"°Hmm... I do," Sakura slowly replied. "°I'm healthy, have all my body parts, a loving family, great friends. There are times when I also feel callous and selfish, greedy and unsatisfied, yet in the end, I still consider myself a lucky person. Don't you Eron-kun?" 

"°No," Eron replied shortly. 

At this, Sakura was taken back. "°But you have so many things at your hand; there are numerous people who are envious of you." 

"°I thought you were a smart girl, Kinomoto Sakura. I guess I was mistaken after all." 

"°I don't think I'm terribly quick or clever, but I don't consider myself dumb. I have more self-pride than that," Sakura said, stiffly. 

Chuckling, Eron said, "°I'm sorry if I offended you. It's just that your life philosophy is so simplistic, optimistic, open-hearted. I can't really empathize with the notion that all humans are innately "°good," that deep inside their hearts are pure and righteous, that the striver is rewarded in the end, and that after the rainfall always comes the rainbow. I tend to believe more in the darker side of human nature, the cold-hearted, animalistic instinct of survival, the greed, the rottenness in the human heart, the hunger for power." 

Shaking her head, Sakura said, "°I can't say that I am as foolishly optimistic as I used to be when I was younger because the more I see of the world, the more depressing aspects I see. Yet, at the same time, like yin and yang, juxtaposed to the darker side, there are the brighter, beautiful sides, the part which gives me faith in humankind and human emotions." 

Just then, a sharp pound came on her head. "°Ouch!" It was the bratty boy, Subaru. He had thrown the doll's head at Sakura's head. "°What was that for?" Sakura demanded. 

"°Ugly witch. Why are you flirting with that guy instead of looking after us?" Subaru asked, making faces at her. 

"°What?" Sakura leaped up to her feet. "°Come over here!" 

"°No!" Nimbly, the boy dodged Sakura's arms and ran down the hallway. 

When Sakura tried to chase him, Eron grabbed her arm. "°Don't bother. He just wants attention. If you ignore him, he'll stop bothering you." 

"°Hoe?" Strange how Eron seemed to know so much about children when he hated them. 

"°Here, I'll go back inside now. Sorry for leaving you on your own," Eron said. 

Upon returning to the recreation room, Sakura found that most of the children were whimpering because of the string from the shots. The pig-tailed girl was still weeping over her headless Annie-doll. Meanwhile, Subaru had already returned to the room, and was busily smashing up the Lego castle that the children had made. 

"°Subaru-chan! What do you think you're doing?" Sakura exclaimed, hurriedly pulling Subaru apart from the Lego castle. 

"°Attacking the castle," Subaru replied in a matter of fact way, sweeping off he last block of Lego from the ground. "°Victory!" 

"°Su-chan, don't you do anything constructive?" Sakura sighed, wiping the sweat off her brows. This kid left no moment for distraction. 

"°Nope, witch," Subaru said, folding his arms in front of his chest and glaring at her. "°So go mind your own business." 

"°Why, you little brat! You're worse than Syaoran when I first met him," Sakura exclaimed in exasperation, finally losing her temper. Then, she remembered Eron telling her that this child probably just wanted attention. 

The assistant came into the room. "°Subaru, it's your turn." 

"°No! I don't want to get shots!" Subaru stated, squirming to escape the room as Sakura grabbed his waist. 

"°Oh no you don't," Sakura said, holding him firmly and carrying him over to the vaccination room. The two nurses pinned Subaru down to the bed, and the doctor pulled the boy's pants down and injected the shot. 

"°AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Subaru screamed, clearly not because of pain but to create a commotion. 

"°Su-chan! Aren't you a man? Now hush, or else you'll scare the younger children," Sakura hissed. 

"°Ow! Ow! It hurts! I'm going to die!" Subaru continued. 

"°Don't be silly. No one dies because of vaccination shots," Sakura said, as Subaru got off the bed sulkily. 

"°I'm going to die anyway," Subaru replied. 

"°You're only seven. Not for a long, long time, anyway," Sakura said, trying to remain patient. 

"°What do you know, ugly hag?" Subaru muttered, walking out the room and slamming the door. 

Taking a deep breath, Sakura counted to ten trying to prevent herself from completely losing her temper. 

Placing a soothing hand on Sakura's shoulder, the assistant told her, "°Try to be sympathetic to Subaru. He has a disease, a form of brain tumor, and his method of dealing with his illness is to cause as much trouble to other people as possible." 

"°He's ill?" Sakura asked. 

 "°But he's so young. It's curable though, right?" 

"°It's not too serious right now," the assistant said, sighing. "°He just needs to take medications. Eventually, he'll have to have a surgery, before the tumor cells grow larger and spreads. But the surgery is too expensive for the orphanage funds to afford." 

"°Then what will happen to Subaru?" 

"°We're hoping that we can find him a sponsor," the assistant replied grimly. "°Before Subaru's illness takes a critical turn." 

Dazed, Sakura walked out the door. Someone as energetic and young as Subaru—it wasn't fair. Seeing a figure moving in the children's bedroom, Sakura peeped in. It was Eron, sitting on the floor and gluing Annie-doll's head back on, and the pigtailed girl was crouched beside him, watching in rapture. 

Grinning crookedly when he saw Sakura peeking in, Eron said, "°That pigtail-girl kept on crying and crying because her doll was headless. So I'm trying to fix it up. Hey, can I have your ribbon?" 

"°Huh? Yeah." Untying the red ribbon that held her hair back, she handed it to Eron. Carefully, Eron tied the red sash around the doll's head. Though it didn't camouflage the dirt-smudged face or the faded, patched dress of the doll, it still made the doll look a little brighter.   

"°There you go," Eron said, handing the doll back to the girl. "°Now go back to the children and don't cry anymore." 

Hugging the doll to her chest, she smiled brightly. "°Thank you, onii-san, thank you!" Then she ran out the room with merry laughter. 

Sighing, Eron muttered, "°Children are so easy to please." 

Smiling slightly, Sakura said, "°See? I can't help feeling that children are innocent and innately good. It's unfair to think that people are born evil when we see children." It was one of the rare moments that she saw Eron show a kinder, gentle face, making her reconsider her set image of Eron. 

"°Ah, you forget that I despise children," Eron said tersely, shattering Sakura's newly formed impression. 

"°You and Erika both dislike children," Sakura recalled. "°Maybe it's because I'm the youngest child and never had to take care of a baby, but I love children. I've always wanted a younger sibling, maybe because I was always bullied by 'nii-chan, but if I have a younger sibling, I would be really kind and play with the child all the time. When I'm with children, I feel peaceful and carefree, like I am a child again." 

"°You are still a child at heart," Eron commented, slightly smiling. "°I spent all of my childhood, wishing that I was an adult, wishing that I could have control over my life. I hated being young, being helpless, being ignorant." 

"°I bet you're still a child at heart too, Eron-kun," Sakura said. The recent experience of becoming five years old still fresh in her mind, she continued, "°Everyone's a child at heart, I think, even the coldest, most callous person, and the oldest, wisest person." 

"°No, I haven't been a child ever since I was seven," Eron corrected. His lips curved cynically. "°When Erika and I finally left that miserable orphanage." 

At his words, Sakura's eyes rounded. Through the window, she stared at the frayed white sheets hung neatly up in the backyard and blowing in the wind as she digested Eron's words. _The orphanage? What orphanage? Did they grow up in an orphanage? Surely, not Eron and Erika? _ For the first time, she was at loss of words. "°Eron-kun..." 

"°Yeah, Erika and I grew up in the orphanage. I told you before that we didn't have either parent. Where do you think they put two motherless, relative-less brats? In the orphanage of course. The place where we stayed was a hell where children were always crying—except they couldn't make any sound in fear that they may be beaten, where they never had enough to eat or enough clothes for the cold winter, and where there was no room for privacy, where everything had to be shared, where little girls couldn't even a doll of their own." 

"°I-I'm sorry," Sakura stammered, at loss of words. "°I never knew..." 

"°Of course you didn't," Eron said shortly. "°Who would expect that Erika and I actually lived first hand with such dirty, wretchedness? We live like a count and countess now. But maybe the Chang Eron back then was a completely different person. After all, he was only a child." Pausing, he stared at Sakura's sorrowful green eyes. "°Don't look at me like that. Don't look at me with sympathy. I don't want it nor deserve it." 

Abruptly standing up, Eron walked out the door. "°Hey, I'm going home now. Tell the others that I felt sick, so I had to leave early." 

It was nine in the evening when the last child was vaccinated. There had been so many cases of children sneaking away and hiding, that it took much longer than had been anticipated. It didn't help that Subaru upset the nurses by knocking over the medicine boxes and unraveling bandage all over the floor. It took forever to straighten things out, and Subaru was rewarded with no dinner. 

"°Thank you for your great help today, Sakura-san. Sorry we kept you so late," Yukito said. "°I hope Chang-san feels better. I'd like to take you home since it's so late, but I have to return to the hospital. Will you be okay? Or I can take you home first." 

"°No, it's okay. Yuri-chan and I are going the same direction, so I'm fine," Sakura reassured. 

To the children, she waved, "°Bye guys! See you again!" 

"°Bye, Sakura-'nee-san! Come back again!" The children called back, waving. The bright, energetic, genial manner of Sakura had made her an immediate favorite among them. 

"°Hope I never see you again, ugly hag," Subaru shouted, sticking out his tongue. His stomach rumbled and when Sakura laughed, he scowled. 

"°Whew, today was exhausting," Sakura said, walking slowly down the night street. "°How do you manage this almost every day, Yuri-chan?" 

"°Oh, you get used to the lively children," Yuri replied. "°Anyway, I like playing with them." 

Today, Sakura saw Hanata Yuriko in a complete new light and was in awe and respect at the girl's composure and level of maturity. It was hard to believe Yuri was her own age. Was it the environment she grew up in? "°Hey, Yuri-chan. You said you knew Eron-kun from when you were really young, right?" 

"°Yeah," Yuri replied slowly, as if hesitant to talk about it. 

"°By any chance, did you know him from the children's orphanage?" 

Halting, Yuri stared at Sakura. "°You knew?" 

Hurriedly, Sakura said, "°Sorry—I didn't mean to be nosy. It's just that I had some questions about Eron-kun. You really don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." 

"°No, I don't mind talking about it at all. Yeah, I knew Eron and Erika from the orphanage. One not too far from here," Yuri replied. "°I was afraid that if my friends found out that I was from the orphanage, they would shun me, so I kept silent about my background. That's why I showed no recognition of Eron and Erika when they first transferred to Seijou Junior High. I was sure they didn't want to associate themselves back to then, nor me, either." 

"°There's nothing to be ashamed about, having grown up in the orphanage," Sakura said quickly. "°I'm sure it wouldn't matter where you're from to your friends. I certainly don't mind." 

Smiling again, Yuri said, "°I never doubted Sakura-chan from the beginning. So, I guess you want to hear more about Eron and Erika?" 

"°Yeah. If you don't mind talking about it, what were they like back then?" 

Looking up at the treetops, Yuri replied, "°They were an inseparable twosome; it was always Eron and Erika, Erika and Eron. Some children thought they were stuck up since they rarely talked or played with the other children, but I know it's because they only had each other in this world. I envied them, because while the other orphans were all alone, they had each other to love and cherish, they had a reason for living. Eron back then, similar to now, was mature for his age, always protective of his sister since Erika was very weak because of her illness. Though he had opportunities to make friends with the other children, he always stayed by his twin sister and always defended her when others teased her. That's why people thought the beautiful twins were stuck-up and problematic, hard to approach." 

"°Wait, Erika was ill?" Sakura interrupted, finding the fact hard to digest. It was becoming much clearer why Erika hated the stifling atmosphere of the hospital and why both twins hated cramped places and children so much. 

"°Yes, something to do with her heart, I think," Yuri said. "°Since her heart was weak, she couldn't run or play with the other children, and spent most of the time indoors or in the hospital. That's why she could make no friends, with only Eron to look after her, and he was only a child too. He really thought the world of his younger twin sister. I remember he used to work till late at night everyday, cleaning and stacking items at the local convenience store to save up money to buy his sister a brand new doll with golden hair and blinking eyes—the kind that used to be popular when we were little. Hard to picture, huh?"   

Shaking her head, Sakura remarked, "°It's completely different from the impression I've had of those two." 

"°I guess they've changed since then—I found it hard to believe that they are the same Eron and Erika that I used to know," Yuri said ruefully. "°I was adopted by a kind old lady shortly after my seventh birthday, so I was never sure what happened to them. At that time, Erika was so ill that she stayed permanently in the hospital, and Eron spent most of the time there. But looking at Erika now, I'm glad to see her heart got better, and she seems perfectly healthy now. They were certainly the prettiest in the entire orphanage, identical except in the length of their hair, (though Eron grew his now also,) so maybe they both got adopted by a wealthy person who could afford to give Erika cardio-surgery in America—I heard rumors that Eron and Erika traveled all around the world before coming back to Tomoeda." 

Sakura recalled Eron stating that he and Erika lived only with the servants. So, it wasn't likely that they were adopted by someone. Then, how did they leave the orphanage? When they approached a cross section in the road, Yuri said, "°Well, I go this way." 

"°Oh! Thank you for telling me everything," Sakura said, not realizing how quickly time had passed while she listened to Yuki. "°I really appreciate it." 

"°No problem," Yuri replied. "°It feels refreshing to talk about everything so frankly after bottling everything into my memory for so long. Well, see you at school on Monday!" 

"°See you!" Sakura waved. Frowning, she turned around and peered at the shadow cast bushes. She had the funniest sense that something was following her, but hadn't mentioned it to Yuri because she didn't want to alarm her. Was it a dark force? Truthfully, she was too exhausted to care, and her mind was in bewilderment, overwhelmed by the new, unexpected details about the twin's history. 

Entering her house and kicking off her shoes, Sakura called out, "°I'm home, otou-san!" 

Coming out of the kitchen, Fujitaka said, "°You worked till late today, Sakura-san. The dinner must be getting cold." 

An hour later, Touya's heavy footsteps came on the porch. 

Leaping up from the kitchen chair, Sakura ran up to the door. "°You're late, onii-chan! There's no dinner left for you, ha." 

"°I had evening shift at the hospital," Touya said. "°And I'm starving, kaijou. Oh yeah. I found this creature sleeping on our porch." He held up a small boy with tousled dark hair by the collar. "°He was looking for you." 

"°Ouch, let go you ogre!" the child grumbled, trying to kick Touya. 

As she recognized the squirming boy, Sakura exclaimed, "°Subaru-chan, what are you doing here?" 

"°I followed you home, stupid hag," Subaru replied, finally loosening Touya's grip on his collar and sitting down firmly on the ground, legs crossed. "°And I'm not going back to the orphanage." 

Hands on hips, Sakura scolded, "°Su-chan, everyone must be frantically searching for you right now. Come here, I'll take you back." 

Retaining his position seated on the floor, Subaru retorted, "°No, I'm not moving one inch from here, and you can't make me go back. Besides, nobody will notice that I'm gone."  
  
  


"°Su-chan, don't be difficult. You have to go back," Sakura persisted. 

"°Sakura-san, why don't you just let him stay overnight? It's too late to take him back anyway," Fujitaka reasoned. "°You can call the head of the orphanage and tell her Subaru-san is safe, and he can return tomorrow. " 

Arms crossed, Subaru stated, "°Spend the day with me and I'll go back to the orphanage tomorrow evening, without any fuss." 

"°But tomorrow's Sunday," Sakura protested. Bending down to Subaru, Sakura pleaded, "°Onee-san has an important meeting tomorrow, so I can't play with you." 

Pouting, Subaru replied, "°It's okay, take me along then. Why, is it a date with your boyfriend or something?" 

"°N-no!" Sakura blushed. 

"°It's my birthday tomorrow. If I return, I'll probably be grounded and sent to room without any meals," Subaru said. "°I don't see why you can't spend the day with me. Unless it's a very special date with your boyfriend, that is." 

"°I-I said it's not!" Sakura exclaimed. "°Fine, I'll call the orphanage head right now and ask her if I can return you tomorrow evening." 

"°Yay!" Subaru clapped in joy. 

Relenting at the sight of Subaru smiling so widely, Sakura called the orphanage immediately. "°Yes, Subaru somehow followed me home; he's safe. I'm very sorry, I don't know how he did it... Yes. It's too late in the night, so I thought it might be better to let him sleep at my house. And I was wondering if he can spend the day with me tomorrow. I'll take good care of him and promised he won't cause any trouble... Of course it won't be any trouble for me. I'll return him in time for dinner... Okay, thank you very much." Sakura hung up the receiver. 

In the midst of eating dinner with Touya on the Kinomoto kitchen table, Subaru asked, mouthful of food, "°Is it okay?" 

"°Yup." Giving an okay signal, Sakura grinned. She just hoped that Syaoran would be in a very understanding mood the next day. 

****** 


	62. Chapter 44: Like A Child, Part II

Chapter 44: Like A Child 

******

Yawning, Sakura stood in front of King Penguin Park, waiting for Syaoran. It was exactly five to seven, Sunday morning; she was not only on time but early. She was dressed in a blue and white plaid jumper over a white cotton blouse and her hair was neatly pulled into two high pigtails at each side her head and tied with narrow blue and white ribbons. 

"°Kaijou-'nee-san, why are you all dressed up?" Subaru asked, yawning also. "°Ugly Hag" was replaced with Touya's old nickname for Sakura, "°monster." Subaru was also dressed in fresh clothes—clothes Touya wore when he was that age, stored away neatly in boxes by Nadeshiko. "°And why did we have to wake up so early?" 

A familiar sound of barking came down the road. A pale golden-tan colored puppy with pointed ears came leaping down the road to the park and joyfully jumped into Sakura's wide-open arms. 

"°Wolfie-chan!" Sakura exclaimed. "°What are you doing here?" Then, she looked up expectantly. 

"°What is that ugly creature?" Subaru demanded. 

"°What are you talking about? Wolfie-chan is the cutest puppy in the world!" 

Staring down at the panting puppy disdainfully, Subaru said, "°Humph, you have strange taste." 

Finally, Sakura caught a glimpse of Syaoran, in pale beige pants and a crisp white flannel over a white shirt, strolling down the road. "°You're ten minutes late, Syaoran!" she called out. 

Upon reaching Sakura, Syaoran replied, "°I was planning on making you wait ten hours. Luckily, I'm too nice to do such a thing. I came as slowly as I could though." 

"°Then why are you out of breath?" Subaru pointed out. 

"°Eh?" Syaoran flushed. He had run all the way there because he was afraid he might make Sakura wait. When he was in Sakura's view, he had slowed down and pretended to take all the time in the world. Unfortunately, this little kid had seen right through his act. 

"°So you're the Kaijou-'nii-san's important date, Li Syaoran," Subaru commented. Hand on chin, he scanned Syaoran up and down. "°Humph, better looks than I expected. But crappy personality." 

With a dark expression painted on his face, Syaoran pointed to the kid and demanded, "°Who is this brat?" 

"°Ah, well, it's a long story," Sakura began, twiddling her thumb. "°He's from the orphanage, but it's his birthday today, and he followed me home, and somehow he ended up sleeping over at my house and we have to spend the day with him and..." 

"°Wait, wait, wait a second," Syaoran interrupted. "°Slow down, I can't understand a word you're saying. You certainly don't mean to tell me that we have to spend the entire day with this kid?" 

Slowly, Sakura nodded. 

Staring at Sakura, Syaoran demanded, "°So, you're trying to tell me that I sacrificed how many Sundays in a row to end up babysitting a kid?" 

Again, Sakura nodded. "°Sorry," she squeaked in a small voice. "°Please? It's only a day. I need to return him for dinner." 

"°Humph. No wonder the ugly hag said that your temper is only a little better than mine," Subaru stated to Syaoran with a smirk on his face. "°But I think it's even worse. Umph!" 

Blocking Subaru's mouth with her hands, Sakura said, "°W-when did I say that? Ouch! You bit my hand!" 

"°I heard you clearly tell me yesterday, 'You're even worse that Syaoran when I first met him,'" Subaru insisted. "°Don't you remember? I know you're dumb, but don't tell me you have a faulty memory also." 

Eyes slanted stonily, Syaoran crossed his arms in front of him. "°Sakura? Surely you don't go around talking about me behind my back to children." 

Quickly changing the subject, Sakura asked, yawning again, "°Why did we have to meet so early, though? It's Sunday, a rare chance to sleep in." 

"°Well, I thought we can resume our martial arts lessons, with the kid included," Syaoran replied blandly. "°We used to meet out in the middle of winter at 5AM, you know." 

Sakura looked slightly horrified. She hadn't thought that Syaoran was this stoic. He planned on teaching her martial arts today? And she had gotten all dressed up for no reason! She couldn't fight with this kind of outfit. Of course, she shouldn't have hoped too high, but still. Finally she noted that Syaoran was wearing clothes unsuitable for martial arts training—she should have seen right through his trick from the beginning for Syaoran had a teasing twinkle in his eyes. 

Seeing the momentary dismayed expression on Sakura's face, Syaoran chuckled. "°I was just kidding you know. To punish you for standing me up for so long, not to mention bringing a kid along. So, I request that you eat breakfast with me, as well a lunch and dinner—out of course. If you had agreed last, last, last week, it would have been just lunch. Now, I've increased the criteria. And we'll have dinner together after the kid goes back." 

Sakura smiled. That wasn't that bad of a punishment at all. She let go of Wolfie-chan, who jumped down to the ground and began yapping at Syaoran. He was being pretty decent about bringing along Subaru, after all. 

"°Troublesome dog," Syaoran grumbled. "°Shouldn't have brought you along." 

"°Thanks for bringing Wolfie-chan," Sakura said, rubbing her nose in the puppy's soft fur. 

"°I wasn't planning to," Syaoran said defiantly. "°But he just tagged along." 

"°It's so ugly; it looks like a little wolf," Subaru stated crouching down and poking Wolfie-chan. "°Stupid dog." 

"°Arf arf!" Wolfie-chan licked Subaru's face. 

"°Hey that tickles!" Subaru laughed. Tentatively, he stroked Wolfie-chan's back. 

Bending over and patting the puppy's head, Skaura said, "°His given name is Vega, like in the star Vega of the Lyre, which means "°Swooping Eagle," but everyone calls him Wolfie-chan because he looks like a small wolf." 

"°Stupid name. You named him, right?" Subaru commented, scratching Wolfie-chan's chin. Then his face lightened in a broad grin. "°Wolfie-chan likes me, doesn't he? Can I hold him? How old is he?" 

"°Why, Wolfie-chan does like you, Su-chan," Sakura said, smiling. Maybe Subaru was a nice kid, after all. The puppy wasn't nice to all strangers—for example, he took delight in biting Kai's ankle. 

"°So, what should we have for breakfast?" Syaoran asked. 

Sakura spotted the ice cream truck and pointed to it. "°That!" 

"°What? Ice cream for breakfast?" 

"°So what! I've never done that before. 'Nii-chan would never let me something like that for breakfast. My treat!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"°Yay! Ice cream! I rarely get to eat ice cream. Can we try it? Please? I want chocolate flavor!" Subaru exclaimed. 

"°Oh fine," Syaoran relented. 

Recalling her resolution from last Sunday, Sakura demanded, "°Syaoran, what's your favorite ice cream flavor?" 

"°Don't have any in particular. It changes depending on my mood," Syaoran replied without thought. 

"°Oh," Sakura said, crestfallen, looking down at her feet. "°Umm... Which flavor do you want then?" 

Noticing the disappointed expression on Sakura's face, Syaoran quickly retaliated, "°Ah, right now, I think I fee like having... hmm... I think I feel like having vanilla ice cream!" 

"°Vanilla?" Sakura smiled brightly. "°Two vanilla cones, one chocolate, one strawberry, all double scoop," she said to the ice cream vendor. At times, she wondered if Syaoran could read her mind. 

Soon, Syaoran and Sakura were licking double-scoop vanilla ice cream on waffle cone. The strawberry flavor went to Wolfie-chan. 

"°Yummy!" Subaru exclaimed, quickly licking his chocolate flavored ice cream to keep it from melting. "°Let's go to the aquarium next! I've never been to the aquarium before. I want to see the sharks!" 

Of course, the aquarium was not an ideal spot for holding a serious conversation. Oh well. Shrugging to Sakura, Syaoran asked, "°Do we have a choice?" 

Sakura hadn't been to the aquarium since her semi-date with Yukito, five years ago. Surrounding her was the aqua blueness of water and swarms of fishes and eccentric sea creatures. 

"°Look! It's an electrical eel! Cool! And that's a shark!" Subaru exclaimed, jumping from place to place." 

"°Subaru, don't get in other people's way," Sakura called out. Turning to Syaoran, she commented, "°He seemed like an angry, problem child when I first saw him at the orphanage yesterday, but he's only a child. Now that I look at him again, he's kind of cute." 

"°You think everything is cute," Syaoran replied dryly. 

Peering at the greenish seahorses, Sakura asked, "°Syaoran, did you know that Eron and Erika grew up in the orphanage?" 

"°Kaijou-'nee-san, come over here! Look at that shark's teeth!" Subaru said, tugging at Sakura's skirt and squirming through the crowd to the shark's tank. One of the larger kids pushed him over. "°Ouch! I can't see!" 

Sighing, Sakura lifted Subaru up by his waste, struggling because he was heavier than he looked. "°Can you see now?" she asked, short of breath. 

"°Hold me up higher!" Subaru demanded. 

"°Umph. You're quite heavy." Straining to lift him up over the heads of the crowds, Sakura asked, "°Can you see now?" 

"°No, not at all," Subaru replied, squirming to see the shark. 

Without any words, Syaoran took Subaru from Sakura's arms and hoisted the boy up by the waist, high above the heads of the people. Sakura stared at Syaoran in brief gratitude. 

"°Wow, oh wow! I can see now! Just look at the size of that shark! It's awesome!" Subaru exclaimed, clapping in delight. "°'Nii-san, 'nee-san, look! Can you see? Does it eat people?" 

"°No, this one is a tame shark. But there are ferocious sharks in the ocean that devour little naughty children," Syaoran said, grinning slightly. Actually, he himself didn't remember the last time he had been to an aquarium. 

"°I've never seen the ocean," Subaru said. "°I've seen it in pictures—it's so blue and big, with no end to it. I wish I can swim across to the end of the ocean and see what's there." 

"°There's just more land," Syaoran said, setting Subaru down on his feet. "°The continent of America." 

"°No, I think mom and dad would be on the other side of the ocean," Subaru said. "°They're waiting for me at the end, waiting for me to grow big enough to swim across on my own. And they'll be waiting for me there, even if it takes a long time, won't they?" 

Kneeling down to be face level with Subaru, Syaoran replied gently, "°Of course they would, of course. That's why Subaru has to be a good boy and work hard towards becoming a strong man in the future." 

"°The head of the orphanage tells me that I am a problem child, that I will grow up to be a delinquent. That is, if I don't die from brain tumor. If I do die, she told me that I will go to hell, because I am a bad boy, and bad boys go to hell and burn away in a pit of fire for eternity. And I'll never be able to see mother or father," Subaru said in a matter of fact manner. 

"°Su-chan." Bending over, Sakura stroked Subaru's hair. This time, he didn't knock her hand away. 

"°It's already one. Let's go eat lunch," Syaoran said. 

"°I want to eat pizza!" Subaru exclaimed. 

"°I never asked you, kid," Syaoran grumbled. "°I don't want to eat pizza." 

"°No one ever asked your opinion, bully," Subaru retorted. 

Giggling, Sakura thought, _Syaoran's finally met his match in a seven year old. _

"°What are you laughing at?" Syaoran and Subaru demanded simultaneously. 

After a meal of a big pan of pepperoni pizza—once again Subaru's choice—Sakura asked, "°So, should we do the cake now?" 

"°Yes! I want a huge chocolate cake with seven candles!" Subaru replied. 

The waitresses gathered around the table with red and white helium balloons and sang "°Happy Birthday" to the tune of the accordion and the rhythm of the clapping. With a triumphant expression on his face, Subaru blew out all seven candles in one try, as colorful confetti streamed over him and Sakura and an unenthusiastic Syaoran cheered.   

"°Here, Subaru gets to have the first piece," Sakura said, handing a huge slice of rich, creamily frosted chocolate cake to Subaru. 

Staring down at the cake, Subara said, "°Onee-san?" 

"°Hmm? Mmm... This cake is good. Try it Syaoran," Sakura said, in between mouthfuls of the cake. 

Guilty, Subaru continued, "°Actually, it isn't my birthday today." 

"°W-what?" Syaoran exclaimed. 

"°I wanted to spend the day away from the orphanage, so I lied to you, onee-san, saying it was my birthday today so that you wouldn't return me," Subaru said. "°I'm sorry." 

Smiling, Sakura replied, "°I know." 

"°Eh?" Syaoran and Subaru stared at Sakura. 

Laughing sheepishly, Sakura explained, "°Actually, I saw your medical chart yesterday when you were getting your shots, Su-chan. Your birthday was last month." 

"°But..." Subaru trailed off. "°You mean you just played along?" 

"°Did you have fun today?" Sakura asked, brushing the hair out of Subaru's eyes. 

"°Yup! Tons of fun! I got to eat ice cream for breakfast, see the sharks and the sea horses and the ugly eels, and have a birthday party too!" Subaru replied. 

"°Good, that's what's important," Sakura said. 

"°Humph. You're smarter than you look, Kaijou onee-san," Subaru admitted reluctantly. 

"°She is," Syaoran muttered. He stared at Sakura's smiling face, half annoyed that she had let the kid tag along when it was unnecessary, half warmed by her consideration towards the boy. 

"°I want one more birthday present then," Subaru stated. 

"°Sure, what is it?" Sakura asked. 

"°I want you to kiss the grouchy 'nii-san," Subaru said with an angelic smile. 

  
Both Sakura and Syaoran bonked Subaru on the head, identically red. 

"°Ouch! I thought it was an enjoyable thing grown-ups do. If I weren't here to interrupt, would you have done it? No need to be embarrassed!" With a wicked grin, Subaru stared up at the blushing Syaoran and Sakura. "°I saw the 'Star-Crossed' video that Yuri-'nee-san brought over to show us. It took me some time to figure out that kaijou-'nee-san was the beautiful Juliet in the production. Anyway, do it again, the kiss!" 

They both bonked him on the head one more time. 

"°Fine, I think onee-san deserves better than that ill-tempered onii-san, anyway. Onee-san can go out with me instead," Subaru stated. "°These days, eight year difference is nothing at all." 

"°What?" Sakura gawked at the overconfident little boy. 

"°Ha ha ha ha!!!" Syaoran burst out laughing, clutching his sides. "°Good luck!" 

****** 

After they returned Subaru to the orphanage, Sakura and Syaoran slowly strolled back to their neighborhood. Though Subaru had been reluctant to return, Sakura and Syaoran promised to visit again. Sakura just hoped Subaru didn't get into too much trouble for running away the previous day. 

"°Why are you continuously chuckling to yourself?" Sakura, unable to rid herself of blushing, demanded to Syaoran. 

"°What an interesting kid," Syaoran said, in between chuckles. "°I haven't been this amused in days. To think that little boy proposed to you. I wonder what he saw in you. " 

"°Shut up!" Ignoring Syaoran, Sakura began to walk faster. Wolfie-chan trailed after her. All day long he had patiently waited outside buildings, a little hurt because Subaru took away all the attention from him but still glad to see Sakura. "°I'm going home now." 

"°No you're not," Syaoran stated firmly. "°You promised me dinner also. Finally I get some time alone with you." 

"°Huh?" Halting, Sakura turned around. Wolfie-chan banged into her legs. 

Bending over to Wolfie-chan, Syaoran gently said, "°Wolfie-chan, I'm really sorry but now you have to go home and wait, okay?" 

At first, Wolfie-chan whimpered, then he nodded in consent. With a final wag of his tail, the puppy scampered down the road. 

  
"Wait, Wolfie-chan!" Sakura called out in vain. 

Smugly, Syaoran said, "°Wolfie-chan listens to me better than to you now." Before Sakura could come up with an indignant response, he continued, " Well let's go now." 

"°Where are we going?" Sakura asked, yawning. "°I'm exhausted already, and we have school tomorrow." 

"°We're going to Tokyo to have dinner at a five star Italian restaurant," Syaoran replied. 

_What has come over Syaoran lately_? Sakura wondered, as Syaoran grabbed her hand and ran to the train station. 

The dim light of the flickering candle illuminating the restaurant, reflected off Syaoran's amused amber eyes. They were seated in a table for two by the window side, able to gaze out at the Tokyo night street. Though the full course meal was delicious, Sakura had to choke it down. The atmosphere was completely different from simply eating dinner at Syaoran's apartment when she stayed there. 

"°W-why are you so silent?" Sakura stammered. "°Say something." 

"°You're not supposed to eat the Italian tiramisu with a spoon," Syaoran said out of the blue, taking a bite of the desert with his fork. 

"°It tastes good either way," Sakura retorted. That wasn't the kind of conversation she wanted. By this time, she was starting to feel that the young man staring out at her through tousled dark brown bangs, sitting in front of her at this very moment, was a person she had met just recently. Why else would her heart be thudding so spontaneously? It was not a very comfortable feeling. 

"°You did that last time too," Syaoran insisted. "°You ate your seafood penne with spoon." 

"°Oh yeah. This is the restaurant we came to this summer!" Sakura recalled, ignoring Syaoran's criticisms. "°You kept me waiting for an hour, too." And he had given her a beautiful pale white-blue rose which she had pressed into a heavy book to dry. 

"°Ahem. I don't recall doing such a thing. All I remember is that our meal was ruined because we were spying on your uncle and grandfather. Kai really owes us big time—just remembering all the trouble we went through this summer makes me dizzy."  

"°It was fun though." 

"°Yeah." 

"°Well, didn't you say you have something really important to tell me?" Sakura asked, wiping the crumb off her lips with the napkin. 

"°Weeks ago," Syaoran replied, implying that he was cross, but with a mild smile on his lips. 

"°Sorry," Sakura said, feeling her perspiration on her neck. "°I'm ready to listen now. What is it?" 

"°Since you brought along that kid today, you owe me another Sunday," Syaoran replied, leaning back on the chair. "°I'll tell you next Sunday." 

"°Fine," Sakura said, half wondering what kind of game Syaoran was playing at, dragging things out, half glad that she could spend even more time with him. "°Anyway, I don't know about you, but I think it was nice to spend the day with Subaru-chan. You saw how excited he was." 

"°I never said anything. He's a decent kid," Syaoran said. "°Though he has funny taste in girls." 

"°You know, I was pretty surprised that the Wave has been silent for a few days," Sakura said to change the subject, feeling compelled to start a conversation. "°I can't help thinking if it's okay to just leave it like this. I feel like it's building up to something bigger. Especially because of the incident at the Best Couple Contest this summer, I'm a little nervous. Oh yeah, just wait till we have some time on our hands. I'm going to get revenge on you and Kai-kun for making fun of me while I was five because of the Age Card. Don't look at me like that, as if you find it amusing.  I'm serious; I'm really going to make you sorry." Stopping for breath, Sakura gaped at Syaoran. It wasn't like him to just listen to her chattering and not argue back. 

Shaking her head at Syaoran's indifference, Sakura continued, "°I was really shocked to hear about Eron and Erika. I knew their parents had passed away, but I guess I thought they lived with their relative or something. After all, the Chang twins and the orphanage don't seem to match. And Erika used to be really frail because she had a weak heart. I heard from Yuri-chan that Eron was really protective of his sister. It's so rare that we see such sides of them, however. But I can't help wondering if it's possible to bring out such sides. Eron is such a complex person, but I still can't help being drawn to his enigma, as if he is kind of a puzzle I have to figure out to find out the truth." 

"°Hey, can we talk about something else just for today," Syaoran interrupted. 

A little hurt, Sakura said, "°I just thought you would be interested." Wasn't Syaoran always the one who could never distinguish business and regular life? 

"°Actually, I'm more interested in why you found it so difficult to make time to meet a friend," Syaoran said, glancing away from Sakura for the first time during that meal. "°Just a single Sunday was all I asked for." 

"°I-I'm sorry. It really was nothing personal, really," Sakura said softly. 

"°Look, I'm not trying to make you apologize a million times," Syaoran reassured. "°I'm sorry too." 

"°Why?" 

"°Huh? I don't know..." Syaoran stammered. "°Because I'm making you feel uncomfortable right now?" 

Smiling slightly, Sakura thought, _It's not your attitude, presence, or your words that's making me nervous right now; it's simply the atmosphere of the restaurant, that's all. That's what I want to believe. Since when have I felt this way in front of you, though? This flustered and baffled. There was a time when I felt at complete ease with you, when I didn't see you differently from any other person, wasn't there?  I don't know why or how, but you know me so well when I hardly know you at all. Yet, somehow, these days, I think I am getting to know you a little better._

"°Umm... Syaoran? Actually, there was something I wanted to say to you also," Sakura said. From her bag, she drew out a rectangular package, wrapped in green and white striped paper. "°I'm sorry. This is nothing much, but I just wanted to express my gratitude for all that you've done for me the past few months while I stayed at your house. I'm kind of broke, so I couldn't get you anything more fancy. But I'll buy you dinner next time." 

Carefully, Syaoran opened the box. In it were two mugs, one a pale green and one a rose pink. Each had a teddy bear on the face of the mug. He hid a grin. How Sakura-like. 

Laughing sheepishly, Sakura said, "°I guess that's something more of what I would buy myself. But then the teddy bears were so cute. The real reason I bought mugs is remember how your favorite green mug disappeared?" 

"°Yeah?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow. 

"°Actually, I broke it last time when I was washing the dishes. And I threw away the broken pieces before you saw it, because I was afraid that you'd get mad at me. Sorry!" Sakura bent down her head in repentance. 

"°I always wondered where that mug disappeared to," Syaoran said, fingering the teddy bear on the green mug. Then he touched the pink mug. "°There are two mugs. You only broke one." 

"°Ah, well, they came in a set," Sakura explained hastily. 

Grinning, Syaoran said, "°But I only need one mug. I guess the other one is for my guest." 

"°Oh, Meirin or Kai can use it," Sakura said quickly. 

Carefully setting the mugs back in the box and putting it in his bag, Syaoran said, "°Nope, I'm going to reserve it for an especially guest only." 

"°Really?" Sakura said, already knowing who but wanting to hear it from Syaoran's own lips. "°Who?" 

"°You'll see," Syaoran replied, heading towards the counter to pay the bills. "°Well, should we start heading back? I guess it's too late too watch a movie, since we have school tomorrow." 

"°Yeah, onii-chan must be worried. It's already nine," Sakura said. 

"°Hmm... Maybe we should see a movie after all," Syaoran commented. 

Cutting Syaoran off, Sakura urged, "°Hurry, so we won't miss the train." 

The train was very crowded and Sakura and Syaoran barely squeezed in. 

"°Ouch!" Someone shoved Sakura into the corner, and another person knocked her aside. 

"°Sakura, keep in sight with me," Syaoran called over the heads of the people, trying to make his way to Sakura's side. "°I didn't know that there would be this many people. We should have just taken a cab." 

"°Hoe-e!" Barely escaping being smothered by two huge men, Sakura grabbed onto the handle as the train started before she lost her balance. She bumped into Syaoran's chest. 

Suddenly, there was a screech and the train halted. All the standing people collided into each other. Syaoran shielded Sakura from the shoving people.  

"°What's the matter?" People demanded. "°We're not at the station yet?" 

The next moment, there was vibration throughout the train cars and a large thud sound. This was followed by consecutive shaking in the cars. 

The operators voice was drowned out by the commotion created by the passengers. "°Passengers, there will be brief delay in all train schedules. Please evacuate the cars in an orderly fashion, and please do not push each other." 

"°Is something wrong?" Sakura asked, looking up at Syaoran. "°Is it possibly another dark force?" 

"°I think it was another earthquake," Syaoran replied. "°Quick, let's leave the train before we are tread over by these people." 

The passengers were frantically trying to exit, selfishly thinking of getting only themselves out of the train cars. 

Finally squeezing out the door, Sakura looked back, expecting to see Syaoran. Yet he was nowhere in view. Then, she caught sight of him, helping an old woman get off the train. Again, that fluttering feeling in her heart ran a tingle down her spine. 

"°Hurry, Sakura, we have to get out of the station," Syaoran said, after making sure that the old lady was safely out of the range of the hoards of people rushing out of the train. 

"°It's the Wave again," Sakura said, running to catch up with Syaoran. They walked out into the streets, flocked with people who had left the trains in a hurry. 

The ground beneath them shook again, and Sakura stumbled. 

"°Where do you get such poor balance?" Syaoran asked, sighing in exasperation. 

"°From my mother, probably," Sakura replied, sheepishly. 

"°Weren't you supposed to be gymnastics star of Seijou Junior?" Syaoran muttered. Yet, Sakura wasn't listening; she had already run to the direction of the dark force. 

After running for minutes, Sakura halted, panting. "°I lost track of the dark force. I thought I felt the aura coming from this direction, but I guess I was wrong. It's strange—I can't locate the Wave; it feels like it's coming from all different directions." 

"°Obviously, since it is the "°Wave" it's powers reverberates and spreads out in all different directions," Syaoran replied. "°That's why you have to concentrate extra hard and find the center of it, not where it radiates out its aura." 

"°I hate it when you try to sound all smart," Sakura said, crouching on the ground since her legs ached. 

"°I'm not trying to sound smart— I'm just telling you the straight facts," Syaoran said. 

"°You know what's strange?" Sakura asked, standing up again, accepting that once more she had lost track of the Wave. "°I used to be really determined to conquer the Dark Ones. I was convinced that the righteous would always win, that everything will work out in my favor. And then, I began to think. Who is the righteous one? What am I really doing? Why am fighting the Dark Ones? I think it's foolish to be fighting the Dark Ones when I don't even know the reason why." 

"°Well, they're attacking us for one thing, and harming innocent people, for another," Syaoran said dryly. 

"°But why? Do you truly believe that Eron and Erika are any different from us?" Sakura asked. "°Kero-chan told me that the original Dark Ones have some desire or revenge, a long wrought hate sprung in the era of the Five Great Sorcerers. Then, Kaitou Magician entered the picture. He stole the Five Force Treasures from us and the Dark One, also. Yet, I don't consider him a villain-figure. He also has his reasons—he has to collect the Five Force Treasures. When Eriol-kun attacked me, five years ago, it was because he wanted to make me a strong new mistress for the Clow Cards. And when you fight, it is because you wanted to uphold your family honor and the title of the Li Clan Chosen One. Yet, I, alone, have no intrinsic motive at all. I don't want to fight the Dark Ones—not in that I want to defeat them and destroy them. Neither do I want immense power or recognition, either. I don't even want to fight under my mother's name, nor the Great Magician Amamiya, my far-off ancestor's name, because I believe my mother was a peaceful person at heart, and I do not know anything about Amamiya-sama. So, what am I fighting so desperately for?" 

"°That's such a silly think to ponder about," Syaoran scoffed, in a tone which piffled Sakura. "°Haven't you realized yet? You're not fighting for any stupid old intrinsic motive. You're fighting because you have no choice, because it is the responsibility you have from the blood that runs through your veins." 

Playing with the idea, Sakura commented, "°I don't really like that concept, either." 

"°I didn't think you would," Syaoran said, grinning crookedly, before becoming solemn again. "°So, continue to think that you're fighting for righteousness. After all, you alone have the purest of motives, for the soul sake of defending yourself and the people you love. Isn't that the best motive of all? You're not fighting in anyway to benefit yourself; you're completely unselfish. Long ago, the five greatest magicians of the world formed a circle, the Circle of the Five Forces, joining hands to combine and use their gift to benefit human kind, to prevent competition and rivalry between the most powerful in the world. Now, in modern day world, the circle has collapsed, yet what will be able to keep order and balance in this perilous world of power and greed? Sakura, you alone will be able to keep the equilibrium, because you are the center of the current magical world, the nucleus of a star, and you will extend your arms out to all the points of the star, to all of the lost wanderers lusting for more power, reminiscing the glory of the past, and rotting away from the curse of their ancestors." 

 Noticing that a lost expression had washed over Sakura's face, Syaoran said lightly, "°Look, it's not because of your magical powers or ancestry which makes you the way you are right now. You're not an especially special "°Chosen One" either. You're simply you. It's probably your existence rather than your magical powers which sets you apart from others. So, I think you should start taking more pride and credit for the role you play in the magician's world now. 

Shaking her head, Sakura said, "°I don't see what point you're driving at, not at all."  
  
  


"°It's not that difficult of a concept," Syaoran replied. "°I'm no Clow Reed who believes that everything is predetermined. Because I think you induced the situation you're in upon yourself. Do you need a more thorough explanation? I'll tell you. You already had begun the process by becoming best friends with Tomoyo, as well as having the support of your brother and father. But really, it all started six years ago, when your first befriended your brother's best friend, Yukito-san, the first of your solid allies, later to become Yue, one of your guardians. Then, Kero, your second guardian-to-be accepted you as Card Captor. Then, I came here from Hong Kong. Believe it or not, I am the first point of the star that you extended your arms to and definitely gained. And I thank you for accepting me. Unlike me, you also were drawn to Mizuki-sensei and won yourself another powerful ally. Obviously, Cerberus and Yue both accepted you with Yue's Judgment, so you became their Card Mistress. Next, Eriol came to Tomoeda to test your skills. And once more, you won him over with your charm, which also won over Yue and Cerberus' counterparts, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun. As of now, these seven people correspond to seven points of a twelve-pointed star." 

"°What's with your star analogy?" Sakura asked, dumbfounded yet fascinated. 

"°Haven't you noticed the magic circle which appears when your release your staff? It's your own symbol, like Clow Reed has his own sun circle. Yours has a five-pointed star in the center, where you stand; this star represents you. It overlaps another five pointed star, each of the five points representing the original Great Five: Amamiya, Li, Reed, Mizuki, and the last one probably Chang. Encircling these is a large twelve-pointed star. Each point is a spot for each person of special power that you have drawn into your own special circle. As I said before, seven spots are already definite and filled. Last year, the Dark Ones have appeared. So two more points are reserved for the legendary twins, for the day you will win them over to your side, if such a day comes." 

"°Optimistic thoughts coming from Li Syaoran," Sakura murmured. Will such a day come? 

"°The tenth point, if I'm not mistaken, is that rascal, problem-causing thief you insisted on befriending. But again, you reached your hands out to him, and he is starting to sway towards your circle," Syaoran continued. 

"°Kai-kun?" Sakura repeated. 

"°Yes, haven't you noticed a special aura around him? It's subtle, yet still strong," Syaoran said. "°And finally, there are two spots left, for two new people to appear and fill in the near or far future. Once all these spots are filled, once everyone has joined, equilibrium, disrupted since the Golden Age of the Great Five, will finally be reached in the magical world." 

These novel ideas were intricate for Sakura to absorb completely, for it didn't seem possible that the equilibrium that Syaoran talked of could be restored by her. Oh well, for the moment, all she could do was try her best to survive day by day and maybe find out Eron and Erika's real motives. 

"°The earthquakes ceased again," Sakura said. "°I hope there weren't to many casualties or damages caused by it." 

"°We really need to track it down as soon as we can," Syaoran said. "°But before thinking of that, I think we should return home." 

"°Hoe-e!!! How are we going to get home?" Sakura panicked. "°Should we call a cab? Are there any buses?" 

"°Shh... There aren't any people around here. This is when it becomes convenient to have magical powers. Call the Unicorn or something," Syaoran said, glancing around the streets surreptitiously. 

"°Really? I can really do something like that? You won't get mad at me for being irresponsible or frivolous or anything?" Sakura fumbled for the key hanging from a chain around her neck. 

"°Sakura?" Clearly, Syaoran hadn't been paying attention to her rambling. 

"°Yeah?" 

"°What do you really think my motives for fighting against the Dark Ones are?" Syaoran asked solemnly, staring into the starless night sky. 

"°Why, that's obvious. To uphold family honor as the Li Clan Chosen One," Sakura replied. 

"°You really think so?" 

"°What else?" 

"°Sakura, why do you think I first came to Japan, five years ago?" 

"°That's even more obvious. To capture the Clow Cards for the Li Clan," Sakura replied, getting more baffled at Syaroan's pointless questions which were heading nowhere. 

"°Then why did I stay in Japan after the Clow Cards were captured?" 

"°Because strange things started happening in Tomoeda, and you might have wanted to meet Clow Reed," Sakura answered. "°What point are you trying to make?" 

Shaking his head, Syaoran said, "°Never mind. Let's return home." 

"°Hoe..." Syaoran's acting so strange today. _Maybe he's still mad that I brought along Subaru today._ Without further thought, Sakura released the Unicorn. _But all the same, I hate it when he doesn't finish his thoughts. He's always so vague and ambiguous. _

****** 

"°Sakura, don't fall asleep," Tomoyo whispered into Sakura's ears during math lessons the next day. "°Were you out with Syaoran-kun that late in the night yesterday?" 

"°Hmm?" Sakura blinked, trying not to let her eyes shut again. Her brother had been furious once more that she had returned home around midnight last night, even though she had explained the trains had shut down. It was uncanny how her brother always knew it when she met Syaoran. 

Before she could whisper back a proper response, she felt Syaoran, seated behind her, flinch and drop his pen onto the ground. Then, she too felt a sharp bolt ripple through her body, the feeling she received when an extremely powerful force was near by. Bolting up, she shouted, "°Earthquake!" 

"°Huh?" The math teacher stopped in the midst of an explanation, ready to scold Sakura for interrupting the class. Before the teacher could do so, an extremely powerful quake shook the building. The vase on the teacher's desk smashed onto the floor and books fell off desks. It was the worst quake that Tomoeda had received of yet, and was followed by another one and another one. Most students had crouched underneath their desks. 

Sakura's cool green eyes flitted to Eron, who was sitting calmly at his desk. He looked up at her and smiled, only to be greeted by Sakura's hard stare. 

Once school was dismissed, the journalism club members headed straight to the hospital. The hospital was crowded to the point that it was chaotic and the doctors and nurses were tenser and busier than usual. Seemingly, a few buildings had collapsed and caught fire. Though there were no deaths, there were quite a few serious injuries, and many broken joints, heart attacks, and car accidents. 

Touya rushed up to Sakura. "°Hey, Sakura. You and Chang-kun. And you, Mizuki-kun-where were you last time? You come too. Anyway, we have to rush over to the orphanage. The head of the orphanage fell down the stairs during the earthquakes earlier on today and broke her hip bone—she's in the hospital right now, so they need extra help there." 

If Sakura had been surprised at the fuss and noise children could make on her previous visit to the orphanage, that would have been called music compared to the state of the orphanage that day. The assistant had given up in despair, lying down on the couch faintly. The other assistant had assisted the head of the orphanage to the hospital and was gone. Diligent as always, Yuri alone was trying her best to tend to the problems of twenty or so children of ages ranging from three to fourteen. As calm as she usually was, she looked near tears. 

"°The children didn't have lunch yet, but I don't have the spare hand to make food right now," Yuri explained, in desperation, stroking a child's head. "°Hush now, here's a banana." 

"°Kaijou-'nee-san! I'm starving!" Subaru exclaimed, jumping down from a chest—he had been in the middle of playing bandits. "°I think I can eat Annie-doll at this point!" 

"°No!" Holding the doll close to her chest, the girl stuck her tongue out at Subaru. "°You had five cookies when the rest of us only had two; how can you be still hungry?" 

"°Kai-kun, go to the pizza store and bring over four pans of pizza and five bottles of coke," Sakura said. "°Your treat." 

"°Why do you I have to go?" Kai grumbled. 

"°Because you ditched school again," Sakura said simply. "°Hurry now." 

"°Fine, fine." Kai hurried out. 

Before leaving the room, Kai glanced at Eron's left ear demurely. "°New earring? It's a pretty sapphire jewel. Not as pretty as blood red rubies though. Probably not as useful, either." 

"°I'll crush that self-confident face of yours, Kaitou Magician," Eron murmured so quietly, that only Kai could catch his words. In return, Kai merely grinned, much to Eron's annoyance. 

The ground shook once more as Kai left, startling the younger children. 

"°See, I told you!" Subaru said to the younger children. "°The Earth-Monster is mad, so it's trembling with anger. Soon, it's going to open its mouth wide and swallow all of us up." 

"°That's not true!" an older boy scoffed. 

"°Oh yes it is. You know why the head disappeared? She was a bad woman, so the Earth-Monster swallowed her up," Subaru stated confidently. 

"°Really?" The children asked in fear. 

"°No, she broke her hip, so she's being treated at the hospital right now," Sakura defended, glaring at Subaru. "°Su-chan, stop making up lies. You an one of my classmates will get along really well." 

Yet, the ground shook once more, more violently than before, and it shook again three more times, each time even more startling. Even Sakura felt nauseous. 

"°Sakura-chan, don't you think we better evacuate this building?" Yuri asked, frowning. "°The earthquakes getting worse—I'm afraid this house will just collapse on top of us." 

Half the children were crying, and the other half were near tears, many of them holding onto each other's hands. It was the first time they had experienced such disorder and confusion. The almighty, resilient head of the orphanage was injured, the assistant was faint, and even Yuri was panicking. Uneasiness and tension brimmed in the room. 

To Sakura's dismay, she heard the building's frames creak—or was it her imagination? A tile from the roof slid off and crashed onto the ground outside. The children shrieked. 

"°What's happening, Kaijou-'nee-san?" Subaru demanded, fingers plugged in ear. "°Stop it, right now!" 

"°Where's Eron-kun?" Yuri asked, her voice even, yet strained. "°I think it's best if we get out right now. I'm not sure how sturdy this building is. All I know is that these earthquakes are coming nearer and nearer towards this area, and I don't want the roof to fall over our head." 

"°Wait a second—I'll go find Eron-kun. Gather everyone into this room," Sakura told Yuri. "°Tell them not to panic." 

As she had expected, Sakura found Eron sitting on the back porch steps. Unruffled as usual, he was calmly staring into nothingness. Stomping up in front of him, Sakura demanded, "°Chang Eron, stop this right now! Please." 

Fiddling with a gem, which looked like a wide open eye, hanging from a black cord around his neck, Eron asked coolly, "°Stop what?" 

"°Stop these earthquakes," Sakura replied, furious that Eron seemed so calm. 

"°If you're so smart to figure out that I'm causing them, if I indeed I am causing them, why don't you simply attack me?" Eron asked, looking up. This was the first time Sakura had confronted him in this manner. The ground beneath Sakura's feet trembled as the tension in the land built up. "°Why did you come up to me and plead to cease what I am doing? Do you truly think that is a wise thing to do? You're walking into the spider web with your own two feet." 

This time, the ground shook so abruptly that Sakura was knocked to her feet. As she tried to stand up, the ground shook again, and Sakura collapsed on the ground once more. Her head swirled round and round as she tried to stare into Eron's amused golden eyes. Never before had they looked so menacing. Often, she thought they were mysterious and indecipherable, but now they looked scornful and even more untouchable. 

"°The more I look at you, Kinomoto Sakura, the more I realize what a fool my opponent is," Eron continued. "°It's a pity. You're so stupid, you're boring." 

It was strange to hear such cruel, harsh works drip out of Eron's mouth, for he usually carefully chose his words and managed to keep a refined air around him. 

In her kneeled state, Sakura forced herself to stare into Eron's golden flecked hazel eyes. "°I don't care if I'm stupid. I don't care if you attack me or harm me or hate me. All I ask, Eron-kun, is to stop involving and injuring innocent people. I don't care if you want to make me suffer that much because you hate me. Hate me all you want to, send all the dark forces in the world to attack me, make me bleed—I won't reproach you for it. Maybe someday I'll know the reason why. But Eron, you have a kind heart, I know. You're the kind of boy who loved his sister so much that he will do anything to protect her. You're the kind of boy who fixes a broken doll for a crying girl. You're the type of boy..." 

"°Shut up!" Eron said, his usually elegantly arched eyebrows furrowed down, his beautiful face contorted in anger for a change; such a fierce expression, Sakura had never seen on his, or any other person's face before. He continued in a soft, dangerous voice, "°Don't jump into any conclusions just because I told you a little bit about my childhood." 

The ground beneath Sakura split open so that one side rose higher than the other, tossing Sakura over onto her face. Her body was covered in dirt. Stubbornly, Sakura pulled herself up again, despite the fact that the ground beneath her was shaking unstably. The screams of the children inside the building could be heard. Kneeling in front of Eron again, head bowed down, Sakura repeated, "°Can't you see? If the earthquakes continue, the orphanage is going to collapse. Don't harm the children. That's the one favor I will ever ask of you. Please don't hurt innocent people, Eron-kun. Please.  It's not too much to ask, is it? She stared up with glassy emerald eyes. "Is it?" She held out a pinky to Eron, a gesture of promising, smiling pleadingly. 

"°Put aside such nonsense!" Eron exclaimed, knocking her hand away. 

Sakura said, "°I like Eron-kun; I like Eron-kun a lot. I think family business is family business and friends are friends. Though blood may be thicker than friendship, trust runs even deeper than blood. I think I want to try trusting you, Eron-kun. I think you have and are capable of more good in you than you are aware of. Despite what you think, I believe humans are worthy of redemption. So, please promise me that you won't harm innocent people in pursuit of the Dark One's revenge." 

Eron's knuckles were turning whiter and whiter as he clutched his necklace. Then, he noticed the ground beneath Sakura start to shift again. She was ignoring it, obstinately holding out her little pinky finger towards him. The crack she was kneeling on was starting widen. 

"°Sakura, move out of the way!" Eron exclaimed abruptly, surprised as the words left his mouths. 

"°Hoe?" Sakura stumbled back, as the ground beneath her cracked open at a rapid rate. 

Without thinking, Eron leaped up from his seated position, shoving Sakura's body out of danger's way. The spot Sakura was sitting on seconds ago was completely jagged and dangerously angled. Had she remained there, her bones would have been crushed. Dazed, Sakura picked herself off the ground, brushing the dust off her clothes. 

Slowly sitting up himself, Eron stared at his dirt covered hands. What had he just done? He had thrown his body over Sakura to prevent her from being injured from the dark force that he himself had sent out. Who was the more foolish one now? 

"°T-thank you, Eron-kun," Sakura stammered. Clearly, she was even more startled than Eron at is actions. 

Ignoring her words, Eron sat up on his knees, looking haunted. In a hoarse voice, he said, "°Sakura, I'm just curious about one thing." 

"°What is it?" Sakura asked, uneasily. 

"°Why do you bother to be kind to me or Erika?" Eron asked. 

"°Do I need a reason?" Sakura asked back. She recalled that summer at the beachside, when Syaoran had confronted her with the same question. Back then, she had replied, '_Because they are still only humans before they are my enemies. I want to know the reason why they are doing this. I want to get to know them not as someone to be cautious of and to distance myself from, but as someone who I can discover different sides of. The good and bad sides.'_

Eron too recalled the conversation he had overheard during the whole Best Couple Contest business. It had left him dumbfounded, perplexed, and bewildered. The girl he had thought so dumb had known everything, and even more, had kept it a secret because she wanted to show him sympathy? Or maybe even give him a chance to prove himself? Prove what? That he too, was only human? Slowly, Eron replied, "°Does one need a reason?" He answered himself. "°I guess not. Because you are Kinomoto Sakura." 

"°And you're only Eron-kun," Sakura stated, whimsically. "°For what is in a name? That which we call a rose shall smell just as sweet were it called something else." At this allusion to Romeo and Juliet, Eron managed to smile slightly. "°Eron-kun is like a beautiful crystal rose, returning people who want to admire it and touch it with prickly thorns. In ways, even Erika-chan's policy is better. At least she outright states it when she dislikes a person, when she's dissatisfied with something, or when she is annoyed. She doesn't keep it all in herself, letting the hatred rot away from inside, in the flesh which is concealed by the crystal encasing it. Eron-kun's problem is that you try to hide away any flaws with perfection and distance, like a cold glacier. That is why, when people approach you, you end up hurting them, because you feel compelled to repel them with the icy barrier." 

"°So, I am a crystal rose with prickly thorns?" Eron repeated with a mocking curve of his lips. "°Do I repel you, Sakura? When people try to touch me, do I leave them only to bleed? Is that the impression you get of me?"   

Recalling the cruel rejection of Yuri, Sakura bit her lip. She hadn't meant to let such words, her inner thoughts, flow out of her mouth so easily. Yet, when Eron stared at her without any words, as if prodding her to continue, she couldn't help but blurt out such nonsense.  "°I'm sorry, Eron-kun. I didn't mean to say such stuff." 

For a moment, Eron remained silent. It was disturbing how such a seemingly simplistic girl could so easily crack through his exterior mask and state so outright everything there was to his character. Was he that transparent, when he was supposed to be unapproachable? How could someone who barely knew him know him so well? Yet, he didn't want to acknowledge that fact, that this girl knew him even better than his own twin sister. 

"°You're such a silly girl, Sakura," Eron murmured, shaking his head in disdain. 

Sheepishly, Sakura replied, "°Maybe I am." 

The tremors grew less frequent as the earthquakes ceased. Finally, Eron said, "°I can't guarantee anything, and I swear that I will win over you, Sakura. But, but I'll try my best to not harm and innocent people." 

At first Sakura stared at Eron unexpectedly, disbelieving her ears. "°Really? Eron-kun, really?" Sakura smiled wildly, grabbing onto Eron's hand. "°Thank you, Eron-kun, thank you." 

_Did my heart just thud right now? Up till now, I never realized that my heart was capable of beating. I thought, when I became a crystal rose, my heart too froze and ceased to beat like a human heart._ "°I said, there are no guarantees," Eron replied, clearly uncomfortable. "°You seem to look upon your enemy too lightly. I'll prove to you that the Dark Ones are not to be taken so easily and that you shall regret the day that you set eyes on us." 

"°Okay!" Sakura said, extremely happily. 

"°That's nothing to be excited about," Eron said, sweat-dropping. Yet, Sakura's smile was so bright. _She is stupid. How can she be happy just because I said that I will try not to harm innocent people? I wonder how someone who's been through all she has can still smile so happily like that, like a child. Like a child. Are all humans really children at heart?_

"°Now I know for sure Eron-kun is a good person in the core," Sakura said. 

"°I'm not," Eron replied grimly. "°I'm rotten to the core. You said yourself that I am rotting away beneath the flesh." 

Hanging her head down, Sakura said, "°I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to put things so unflatteringly." 

"°I accept that you did not speak any untruth. But one thing you were mistaken about. I do not hate you, Sakura, not at all." 

"°Hoe?" Sakura stared hard at Eron, who now had a somewhat contemplative expression on this face. Lately, she had seen so many different nuances of Eron's facial expressions, more than she ever thought he was capable of possessing and expressing. 

"°I am accursed and twisted in every single way," Eron continued, his expression growing grimmer as his fingers moved to that strange reddish-black crystal around his neck. 

"°Sometimes, it think you induce unhappiness upon yourself," Sakura sighed, deeply disturbed by the shadow cast over Eron's face, which had been smiling just moments ago. 

"°Maybe I do," Eron replied. "°Say, Sakura, isn't this a strange conversation for us two to be having?" 

"°Not at all," Sakura said. "°I've known Eron-kun for over a year, yet I feel like this is the first time you've even opened up to me." 

"°God knows why I'm telling you all these things," Eron said, shaking his head. "°It's madness. You know it too, don't you?" 

"°I learned long ago it's best to separate business and friendship," Sakura replied. "°For as long as it is possible. And what is to come will come eventually. But until then... Until then, we can just try to get along as peacefully and happily as possible." 

"°Peacefully and happily? Us?" Eron scoffed. "°You know, all I ever wanted was for my sister to have a healthy heart and for us to live happily together. That simple, really. Funny, coming from me, isn't it? Is that too much for a person like me to ask?" Eron broke off, his breath becoming shorter. 

The ground trembled the slightest bit, but Eron clenched the gem with a tight fist. "°Is it too much for one to ask?" he repeated. 

An uneasy aura, a dire blackness, was radiating out of the crystal, Sakura noticed. Eron stumbled forward, panting. "°Eron-kun, are you okay?" she asked. 

"°I think I am. But maybe I'm not. At times, I don't think I can hold out much longer," Eron whispered. An electric pain bolted through his blood vessels and he groaned. 

"°Eron-kun, what's the matter?" Sakura asked, reaching over to support Eron. 

"°Don't touch me!" Eron exclaimed, jumping back and startling Sakura. His golden eyes were wide and dilated. "°Don't come near me!" 

"°What's the matter with you?" Sakura asked, frowning with bewilderment. She stepped forward. "°Let me feel your forehead. I think you have a fever." 

 "°Don't come a single step closer to me right now or else I might really hurt you," Eron said. "°For it is my fate to conquer you and end this misery." 

"°Hurt me then, Eron-kun" Sakura said, eyes blurring with tears to see Eron in such agony. "°If that'll stop that black aura enveloping you, then attack me." 

"°You... you can see it? The aura?" Eron asked, holding out his hands, palms up. A smoky black cloud-like aura wove through his fingers and up his wrist to his arms. Then he flinched and crumpled to the ground again. 

"°Eron-kun!" Hesitantly, Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder. He was shivering uncontrollably and his skin was burning hot, even through the cloth of his shirt. In fact, she doubted a regular person could be alive with such a body temperature. "°What's wrong with your body?" 

Eron stared at Sakura with haunted, overcast eyes. Never before had she seen such a lifeless look coming from a live person's eyes. 

"°Tell me, Eron-kun, what can I do for you?" Sakura asked, brows creased with worry. 

Drawing Sakura into his arms, Eron said, "°Sakura, you're really a good person. You really are. I can't hate you, even if I want you." 

Being so close to Eron, Sakura was even more unsettled to find that Eron's heart beat was faster than a person who had run a marathon, and now his body was chilly, to the point that it was icy. She couldn't help wondering how normal it was for body temperature to be burning hot one second and icy cold the next. "°It's okay. I'm okay now. Just need to catch my breath," Eron said faintly, slightly recovering control. The next few words Eron said were whispered so quietly, that Sakura could never decipher if she had imagined it or if it had truly come from Eron's lips. Yet, it sounded like, "°Save me, Sakura." 

****** 

After his hospital duty had ended, Syaoran walked over to Meirin's room. He felt rather guilty because he had rather neglected her lately. At the same time, she never looked too happy to see him when he did visit her. When he entered the room, he found that the bed was empty, and a nurse was tidying the room. 

"°Do you know where Li Meirin is?" Syaoran asked the nurse. 

"°She's having a checkup," the nurse replied. "°The doctor will bring her back in a few minutes. You can wait here." 

"°Okay." Walking into the room, Syaoran sat down on the chair by the bedside. Eron, Sakura, and Kai still hadn't returned from the orphanage. 

"°You know, it's really funny that Li-san seems to want to stay in this hospital longer or something," the nurse chattered on. "°She could have been released a couple days ago, though she would have to have return for regular check ups, but she insisted on staying on in the hospital." 

Why would Meirin do something like that? He had thought that she would be eager to be released. "°Oh, really?" Syaoran said, trying not to sound too interested. He wanted to be left alone and didn't want to encourage the nurse to continue her chatter. As he desired, the nurse left the room. 

Judging from the mess of the room, Meirin had no intention of leaving it anytime soon. Of course neither she, nor Kai who visited so often would pick after her stuff. Sighing, Syaoran began to gather the scatter magazines on the ground. Then, he picked up a book, an ancient looking Chinese book—something that Meirin rarely read. As he examined it, a crisp envelope slipped from its yellowed pages and floated to the ground. Hesitantly, he picked it up and turned it around. To his surprise, it was addressed to him, from his mother. Was it a letter to him? Then why hadn't Meirin given it to him? Because she was hiding its contents? 

With trembling fingers, Syaoran tore open the envelope. Out of it slipped a single three-way folded paper. Unfolding it, he read his mother's neat, even handwriting. 

_Dear Li Syaoran, _

_You probably have heard the news from Meirin already. I thought it was best you hear it from your cousin, so I haven't contacted you before. As you know, the different factions of the Li Clan have been quite tense lately, especially since the Great Elder has collapsed. Currently, I am tending to him at the Inner House and though his health is greatly wasted from overwork; he is no longer in dire peril. _

_My dear Syaoran, please do not take the decision of the Li Clan Inner Council to remove you as the Chosen One too harshly. It is not your fault. I understand completely that what you are doing in Japan is equally important, if not more important than anything the Clan can order you to do here in Hong Kong. Yet, you must also remember that it is partially your fault for neglecting all duties to the Clan as the Chosen One. You left Hong Kong against he wishes of the Elders and your own mother. It's been over a year since then, and you haven't returned even for a visit. The Inner Council members and your eldest uncle are growing impatient with you. It is natural that they took the opportunity when the Great Elder fell ill and couldn't protect you to condemn you. However, their decision to remove you as the Chosen One is merely a threat. Please return to Hong Kong immediately, and such a talk won't arise again. Think wisely, Syaoran. I have faith in your decision-making skills. I am not asking you to return forever, nor am I telling you to abandon all you have established in Japan. I am merely telling you it is wisest to submit to the wishes of your uncle and the Inner Council and come back home for the time being. Your father probably would have given you the same advise. After all, you are the soul, destined Chosen One of our generation. _

_Love, Li Ieran_

It would be lying to say that he wasn't startled and shaken by the letter. Though his uncle had warned him from the beginning that Syaroan of the consequences of not returning to Hong Kong, Syaoran hadn't expected his uncle to carry out the threat of removing him as the Chosen One, so suddenly.  

Though he would have liked more time to process his thoughts, Meirin at that moment returned from the therapy room, pushed in a wheelchair by a nurse. "°Syaoran! You were waiting for me?" Despite her bright smile, she didn't look at all glad to see him, and now, Syaoran knew why. The nurse helped Meirin onto the bed again, before leaving, shutting the door shut. 

Surreptitiously, Syaoran crumpled the letter in his hand into a ball and slipped it into his pocket, keeping a nonchalant expression. "°I heard that your leg is much better now." 

"°Huh? Yeah," Meirin said. The doctor told her she could be released any day she chose. "°So, how did the date yesterday go?" 

"°What date? Sakura brought along a little kid from the orphanage," Syaoran said, scowling. "°We spent the day babysitting." 

"°Really? I wish I could have seen that!" Meirin laughed out loud. "°Oh yeah. Have you seen Kai lately?" 

"°Huh? Oh. He skipped school today, again. But he turned up for volunteer work—he went to the orphanage with Sakura and Eron," Syaoran said. "°Thinking about it, he never comes home to the apartment anymore. Isn't he always here with you?" 

 "°No," Meirin said slowly. "°For the past several days, he always shows up in the late afternoon in the children's playroom and stays till early in the evening. Then he disappears in the nighttime, until the next afternoon. God knows where. I've given up on him." 

"°Oh, if I'd known, I would have stopped by more often," Syaoran said weakly. Had Meirin thought that he was not capable of handling such dismaying news, was that why she had been keeping it from him? Did she not believe in his ability to handle his own life? 

"°No, no, I'm fine on my own. It's nice and quiet here," Meirin lied glibly. "°Well, you must be tired, working the entire day. Why don't you go home and rest? I think I'd like to sleep now." 

"°Okay then. I'll come again tomorrow," Syaoran said, slowly getting up. "°Rest well." 

"°Thanks, Syaoran," Meirin said, closing her eyes. 

Upon leaving the room, Syaoran took out the crumpled letter from his pocket, staring at it hard, tense with deep contempt and frustration. The words, _Syaoran, please do not take the decision of the Li Clan Inner Council to remove you as the Chosen One too harshly; it is not your fault, _stared out at him boldly. He took a last glance at the bitter letter. Then, he tore up the letter into shreds, throwing it into the trashcan without second thought on his way out of the hospital. 

****** 

The clock struck midnight. Standing on the highest building top, Kaitou Magician stared down at the distant, abandoned streets. His black cloak fanned out in the wind. After being cooped up for so long, pressured under various people, the sense of liberation thrilled him. A cold, murderous expression swept over his face as he leaped off the rooftop to the next building. He could never escape his past. Once a criminal, always a criminal. 

****** 

**Wish-chan**: Once again, the chapter is out much later than I promised. Hehe... I'm sure many of the readers are tired of waiting by now. But I still love to write, and I love my characters. ^.^. And there is yet another arc to come. Hmm... this chapter was hard to write. Transition chapters are always hard to write—meaning, the action is soon to come. Hehe. More focus on Eron this chapter. I like villains. Refer back to the Special Chapter on the legendary twins. Oh yeah, I don't know if you understood Syaoran's star analogy. If you're confused, look at the design on the back of the Sakura Cards (not the Clow Cards.) There are two overlapping five-point stars in the center (so that it looks like the star has ten points.) Anyway, the star on top is where Sakura stands, the entire thing. Then, the five points below represent each of the five Great Sorcerers. Then, there is a twelve point star surrounding this. At each end of this star, there is the sun and the moon emblem. Cerberus and Yue stand on their respective spots. Then, there are ten more spots left. First is of course Syaoran. Then Kaho, Eriol, Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon. These are the CLAMP characters from the Clow Card and Sakura Card arcs. There are five spots remaining. Supposedly, two spots are reserved for Eron and Erika, one for Kai, and two for characters yet to come. I've been playing with this idea for a long time now—hehe... I guess I was studying the Sakura Cards in too much depth. These are all abstract and my own imaginations. 

Well, this is the last chapter I'll be writing in my old room. After 14 years I'm finally moving~  I know I said I'll be less busy after winter vacation, but I think I got even busier, with preparation for moving. But I too get very frustrated because I want to move on with the story. 

Is the Li Clan structure confusing? Please refer to version one of the Li Clan Hierarchy. 

Comments always welcome at hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com and my guestbook—and please visit my site at www.geocities.com/wishluv. I'll try to update some parts of it over the next few months. 


	63. Reference: Li Clan Hierarchy Version One

**Li Clan Hierarchy: Version One**

****

**The Head of the Li Clan: The Great Elder** (_Syaoran's Great-Uncle_): simply called the "Great Elder." He is the most powerful, wisest, and oldest member of the Li Clan and therefore the most respected and revered. The Great Elder is the Head of the Li Council of Magic and the Council of Elders. Being the representative leader of the Clan, the Great Elder names the Chosen One. 

            The current Great Elder favors his great-nephew Syaoran. However, his health is failing him recently, and he is greatly reduced in power and ability to handle the daily affairs of the Li Clan. While the Great Elder wishes the Li Clan to remain secretive about its ancient magical affiliations and keep the powers of the Clan within the Clan, his oldest nephew is vying for more power and advocating a more prominent, influential Clan, not only in Hong Kong, but internationally. 

**The Head**** of the Li Clan General Council (_Syaoran's eldest uncle): often simply called the "Head." He is the second most powerful and influential member of the Clan, just under the Great Elder. Most of the daily matters and issues that the Clan faces are turned to the Head. The Great Elder deals only with more pressing, important matters. The Head is also a spokesperson for the Great Elder and to decisions made by the Inner Council to the Outer Council._**

            Syaoran's eldest uncle is a very ambitious and cold person. He desires for the Li Clan to take more power and influence in world affairs and completely dominate the Eastern world. Furthermore, he dislikes the current Chosen One, his nephew Li Syaoran. In his youth, he was greatly jealous of his youngest brother, Li Ryuuren, being bitter that Ryuuren became the Chosen One and not him. He still grieves the tragic end of his son, Li Leiyun, who was so promising in all aspects and might have become the Chosen One instead of Syaoran. 

**The Chosen One (_Li Syaoran): the figurehead of the Clan. In the history of the Li Clan, this soul person is supposed to be the bravest and most loyal in the Clan, with versatile magical powers, extensive knowledge of spells and runes, and mastery of martial arts skills. The Chosen One undertakes the most dangerous and important missions of the Clan. He has to pass the Test of the Elders, also called the Ordeal of Sorcery to be considered for the Chosen One. After passing this test, he also has to pass the Trial of the Chosen One. Having passed both tests, the Li Clan Chosen One pledges his life and blood to upkeep his family honor and serve the Clan. The Chosen One automatically becomes an honorary member of the Council of Elders, despite his age. He alone wields the Li Clan Five Force Sword._**

Li Syaoran, at age 10, became the youngest Chosen One in the entire history of the Li Clan. Until Syaoran, Li Ryuuren, at age 16, had been the youngest Chosen One. Li Leiyun, Syaoran's cousin, served as a temporary Chosen One, in transition between Ryuuren's death and Syaoran's coming of age. However, since Leiyun didn't undertake the Trial of the Chosen One, he was never officially the Chosen One. Currently, there has been talk about removing Syaoran as the Chosen One because of his neglect of the Clan. The Great Elder however, staunchly believes that Syaoran alone is suited as the Chosen One. In his youth, the Great Elder was once the Chosen One, before retiring that position to become the Head, then the Great Elder.

**The Council of Magic: also called "**The Inner Council**." Consists of all the members of the Li Clan who are magically talented and have passed the Ordeal of Sorcery, of the Test of the Inner Council. The wisest and oldest members of the Inner Council eventually become a part of the Council of Elders.  **

**The Council of Elders: consists of the oldest and wisest members of the Li Clan. The small group of Elders leads the Inner Council, and the head of both councils is the Great Elder. The gravest and most pressing issues of the Clan are discussed by the Elders, especially when there is a dispute in the Inner or Outer Council. The Elders are the final decision-makers of the well being of the Clan.**

**The General Council: also called "**The Outer Council**." Consists of all the adults of the Li Clan, whether or not they are magically gifted. The Head of the Outer Council is Syaoran's eldest uncle, who being a member of the Inner Council conveys the decisions made in the Inner Council to the Outer. Though most members of the Li Clan are born with some form of special power, though in differing levels, many choose to lead fairly normal lives and not attempt to pass the Ordeal of Sorcery. Instead, they pursue every day occupations such as becoming doctors, lawyers, economists, and politicians.**

            Currently, the Li Clan is an extensive family, with affluence in not only in Hong Kong, but also all over the world. The Li Clan has many non-magic factions, including a hospital branch which has gained a credible reputation and reliability in Hong Kong (headed by one of Syaoran's uncles who is gifted with healing powers); a business branch, Li Corporation International, which was passed down generation after generation, gaining more and more wealth and prominence over the years (the CEO is another one of Syaoran's uncles— his oldest son, who is the Treasurer of the Li Clan, specializes in the stock market and economy and handles all the Li Clan's financial affairs); a political branch, with influential politicians and high government position officials, enabling the Clan to have easy access to top-secret information and have extra privileges and move around with high society; and a technological branch, consisting of the younger Clan members, who keep the Li Clan up to date about the quick advancements in the world of technology (one of Syaoran's cousins specializes in hacking into top-secret databases, another in developing a Li Clan information database, yet another in designing high-tech equipment for the use of the Clan—including Syaoran's nifty gadgets.) All the heads of the different branches report in the General Council how the Li Clan is doing in their respective area.

_Special Note_: The Li Clan is not a patriarchal structure. In the past, there have been women heads as well. The previous Great Elder was a woman, Syaoran's grandmother. Also the "°Great One," one of the five greatest sorcerers of the ancient days, was once the Chosen One of her Clan. She later forfeited this title to her younger brother upon marrying one of the Great Five from England, and bearing his child, Clow Reed. 

**The Ordeal of Sorcery**: also called the "Test of Inner Council." Taken by those talented magicians of the Clan who want to join the Li Council of Magic. Most clan members wait to pass this test in their thirties or even forties. Those extremely talented in magic from birth may attempt to pass this test in their late twenties, however such cases are rare. To date, Syaoran is the youngest ever to pass the Test at age ten. Both Ryuuren and Leiyun passed it at age 16, youngest ever before Syaoran.

**The Trial of the Chosen One**: the test that each Chosen One of his generation has to pass in order to become the representative of the Clan. Only the Chosen One and the Great Elder knows.

******

_Wish-chan: I just wanted to clear up a few things about the Li Clan structure. Actually, it helps me keep track also. It's really funny because though I made it all up, if feels all like reality to me. Hehe... This is just version one of the Li Clan family structure. The second version will come as the plotline advances_. ^_^. 


	64. Chapter 45: The Silence of Darkness, Par...

Chapter 45: The Silence of Darkness

~~~~~~ 

_A remote, run down part of the neighborhood near Tomoeda, approximately eight or nine years ago... _

Standing on the tip of his toes to see over the counter at the display doll, the violet haired boy asked, "°Sir, how much is that doll over there? The one with golden hair and eyes that blink?" 

"°Hmm... Little boy, it's quite expensive. It's 6000 yen," the store clerk replied, peering curiously at the boy with large golden brown eyes set in a girlish face. "°Who is it for, boy?" 

"°My twin sister. She's in the hospital, and she's always wanted one of those princess dolls," young Eron replied, wincing when he heard the price. "°I promised her I'd buy her one." 

Holding the doll up for the boy to see, the store clerk said, "°This doll is a very popular item. There are only a few left in stock. How much money do you have?" 

"°1000 yen," the boy replied slowly. "°But I've been earning money, working at the local convenience store. In two months, I'll have enough money saved up to buy the doll." 

"°Two months?" the store clerk raised a critical eyebrow. "°I'm not sure if this particular type of doll will still be in stock then." 

"°Please, save one for me, sir. I promise I'll come back to buy it," Eron appealed, staring at the blue eyed doll with longing. 

"°Boy, this is business. There are many people who can buy it right away," the man replied, wavering. 

  
"Please, it's for my sister. Every Christmas she has asked for a doll of her own, and every Christmas, she never got one, always having to share toys with the other kids in the orphanage," the boy pleaded. 

"°Orphanage?" Finally sighing in relent, the store's clerk said, "°Fine, I'll hold it for you as long as it takes you to earn your money. I warn you, I won't hold it for too long though." 

"°Thank you! Thank you!" The boy smiled sincerely, the change in his face heart-warming even to a man worn out by business. 

The man smiled back at the angel-faced boy, storing the doll underneath the counter desk. "°You better come back to buy the doll for your little sister!" 

"°Don't worry!" little Eron replied, running out of the door, knowing that he will be punished if he was late for the orphanage curfew. 

From then, two months passed and the Chang twin's seventh birthday approached. 

"°Chang Eron, where did you get all this money?" the head of the orphanage demanded, holding up a crumpled envelope filled with 100 yen bills one evening when Eron had been caught sneaking into the orphanage late at night, well after curfew. 

"°I earned in," Eron said sullenly. "°Give it back, it's mine." 

"°Liar! I bet you stole it!" one of the older boys sneered. 

"°No he didn't! He worked every evening to the local convenience for the past eight weeks to earn the money..." a mouse-like girl retorted, her voice starting off strong then fading into a whisper when the head glared at her. Yuriko, around the twins' age, rarely spoke and Eron was surprised by her sudden boldness in defending him. 

Frowning, the head of the orphanage said, "°Eron-kun, you know it's against the rules to go out of the orphanage grounds past curfew. As a result of your disobedience, I will confiscate this money." 

Staring up with uncanny golden eyes, Eron repeated, "°Give it back. It's my money, not yours." 

The fierce glow in the boys' eyes, just like an angry cat's, unsettled the head. "°Who do you think you're glaring at, impertinent boy?" She slapped the boy's face sharply. When Eron continued to stare back unfalteringly, the head was even more agitated. "°Be grateful that you are in this orphanage, being fed and clothed and sheltered. Otherwise, you and your sister would have been left on the streets to die." 

Without even flinching, Eron fingered the redness on his cheek. In a cool voice, with words unlike that of others his age, Eron replied, "°I wonder if you feel better about yourself by infringing upon your authority. Is it because we live on charity, because we seem to be dependent on you? Or is it merely because you're an adult and we're only children? Just because one looks helpless doesn't mean that he is stupid. Though you can control our lives for now, you can't control our minds. And you think you're doing us a favor by keeping us? Don't think for a second that we are grateful, not at all. Don't you know a prisoner of war would rather starve than to be fed the scraps thrown at him by his captivator?" 

"°Exactly what are you implying, you intolerable brat? How dare you talk back? Curse the day when you and your twin were brought here," the head snapped, knocking Eron down with a wooden staff and beating him. How could a seven year old talk like an adult? Being humiliated in front of all the children sparked her anger. Yes, despite the red mark streaked across the boy's cheek and clothes that were faded and overlarge on his slim, light-boned frame, the sweet, girlish face made him look like a dignified and mistreated young aristocrat, unfit for such meager surroundings. This agitated her more; as if this young boy was superior to her! "°Now, come over here." Dragging Eron by the arm to the end of the hallway, she flung him into the dark and damp storage room. "°Stay in there until you repent your impertinence!" 

Eron's shinbone collided into a broken chair. He could hear the lock clicking behind him. Only 1000 more yen to earn, and we would have had enough money to buy the doll. But the head had taken it all away from him, months worth of hard work. What was the use of it all? Yet, he could recall the longing in Erika's eyes when she saw other girls in the hospital showered with presents, especially beautiful princess dolls dressed in lacy frocks. Erika... she must be so lonely by herself in the strange hospital... She hated being alone. 

Crawling into his familiar corner, at the far end of the small storage room, Eron sat down and hugged his knees to his chest. It was chilly and the musty smell of the room did not agree with him. His head brushed against something soft and wispy. Cobwebs. A spider, or so he thought because it was too dark to actually see it, scampered up his arm. He brushed it away in disgust. Why was he young and small and helpless? If he were an adult, he would run away far from this miserable place, with Erika. If he were an adult, he would be able to burst open that door. If he were an adult, he would be able to control this indignant anger and hatred burning in his heart. 

Whether it was a hallucination or his imagination, Eron was not sure, but at that moment, he heard a deep man's voice, "°_You are not powerless, Chang Eron. Look deep inside you and you will find me_." Yet there was no other person in the room. Later he would be able to identify the voice of his greatest ancestor, Chang Ruichi-sama. 

_I am powerless. I hate being powerless. I want to have power. I'll do anything for more power, _Eron thought, clenching his fists tightly_. I want to get out of here!  _

A dizzy sensation washed over him as he felt a strangling pain in his heart. Then, his breath was taken away as a sudden unseen force seemed to radiate from him. First a shattering sound, then the wooden door burst open on its own though there was no wind, letting in a stream of light. The door was open; all he had to do was walk out. But, his strength had given up and he could not move his limbs. Once more, he was powerless. Eron's vision blurred and he collapsed onto the ground, inches away from the way out. 

~~~~~~ 

Abruptly, Chang Eron, age fifteen, opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling of his spacious room in the wealthiest area in Tomoeda. For a second, he thought he was back at the orphanage, staring at the ceiling with cracked plaster and old spider webs. It was rare that he dreamed and even rarer that he dreamed about his childhood. Or was it a dream? Shortly after that incident in his dream, Erika had fallen into a coma and the heart surgery had failed. In result, the power within them had awakened, and they were able to leave that wretched orphanage for good. Was he simply remembering past events, reminded of them because of his recent time spent at the children's orphanage with Sakura? Either way, it left an unpleasant feeling in his stomach, as if he had vomited up some toxic waste. Feeling parched, Eron reached for his water glass on the nightstand with trembling hands. He realized that the glass was empty. Taking it, he slammed it into the wall facing his bed. The glass pieces shattered across the wall. His breath was uneven. Why was he so angry right now? What reason did he have to be? Was it because of the dream? Why would he feel infuriated from that? It was a thing of the past. Or was it because he was reminded that even now, he felt trapped and powerless? Because he realized that there was no change from then or now? 

"°Eron, what's the matter?" Erika asked, bursting into the room, clutching her nightgown around her. By now she was used to her twin's unpredictable bursts of temper, but every time he did, it frightened her, for it was beyond even her to reach out to him at such times, though he was her other half. "°What was that sound?" 

"°Don't come into the room. You might step on a piece of glass," Eron replied, in the tone of the voice one would use to state that the weather was sunny. 

"°Don't tell me you've broken more glasses," Erika said, sighing. "°I swear, you better get rid of that nasty habit of yours before all the housemaids quit." 

"°Hey, Erika," Eron called out as his twin was about to return to her room. 

"°What?" 

With a queer expression of self-justification, Eron said, "°Strange... It's not as if I don't understand Miho's brother's feelings—yet I loathe him and wish him misery. That family has yet more to suffer." 

Shrugging, Erika commented, "°Pity they were born into the Mizuki bloodline." 

Eron corrected, "°Pity all of us born into our bloodlines; it leaves no space to pity others." 

"°That's true," Erika agreed. "°When have we ever been nice? Being cold, calculating, and manipulative; that's how we have kept up on our feet until now—that's what you always said." 

"°We survived together this far... We'll truly escape some day," Eron said, looking down at the shards of glass on the floor. 

Laughing, Erika scoffed, "°Escape to where?" 

"°Sorry, I'm talking nonsense. Go back to sleep. Sorry to wake you." 

After his twin left the room, puzzled at her twin who never apologized, Eron slipped out of his bed and walked towards the balcony extended from his room, ignoring the glass shards which cut his bare foot. The night wind was cold, not that he felt cold. Ever since nine years ago, he never felt hot nor cold, nor sad nor happy. Emotionless. 

A figure with a long black cloak stood on top of a nearby tree, and Eron nodded to it. The Magician, sly as a cat and cunning as a mouse. With a magnificent bow to Eron, the Lord of the Dark Forces, the Magician leaped away and evaporated into thin air. The corner of Eron's lip curving up; inflicting misery upon other people's lives was what he lived for.   

From another part of the neighborhood, not too far from the Chang estate, Hiiragizawa Eriol, residing in the old Reed mansion, also stared out into the neighborhood, graver than he had been in months. It might have been because he had another flash of fore-vision or maybe because Tanaka Mikai had come to visit Miho again. Even his two most trusted confidants, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun let him be as Eriol sighed into the velvet darkness.   

****** 

"°It's a relief that there haven't been any earthquakes over the past few days," Naoko said, setting down the local newspaper on the table after school, during the journalism club meeting. 

"°The damage caused to buildings is pretty considerable, though," Chiharu said. "°And there are still many patients in the hospital being treated." 

Holding up a sheet almost full with names of Seijou Junior High Students, Miho said, "°The articles covering our first encounter doing volunteer work at Kinhoshi Hospital was a hit. See, these are all the people who signed up for volunteer service hours, inspired by our articles." Setting down the list with a satisfied sighed, she asked, "°Well, what hot news is there in the newspaper these days?" 

"°Obviously, it's Kaitou Magician," Naoko said, staring with shining eyes through her glasses at her Kaitou Magician scrapbook, with every single clip about him from the newspaper. "°I wonder what he's up to stealing now. A sapphire ring or a diamond necklace?" 

"°I hope he falls down a rooftop and breaks his neck," Meilin said, through clenched teeth, her broken leg placed on a chair in front of her. She had left the hospital because the doctor refused to keep her any longer, despite her protests. For the past few days, she had learned how to hop around on crutches in Syaoran's apartment, annoying him immensely by knocking over everything and leaving dents in the floor. Today, she was visiting the journalism club—Tomoyo had given her a ride to school in her chauffeured car. 

"°No! He would never make such a stupid mistake," Chiharu exclaimed. Then she blinked. "°Meilin-chan, is your leg okay? How did you break it, anyway? I thought you would be back in Hong Kong by now." 

"°Ah, it's nothing; it'll be all healed in a month or so, if I'm careful," Meilin waved off. Holding up a pen she said, "°Sign my cast." Then she sighed, fingering the first signature on her cast. "°My darling Meilin, I have faith in you to have faith in me." Signed in elaborate English letters, "°_K.M_." Her last few days in the hospital had been so boring and tiresome since Kai didn't come visit anymore. He wasn't even at school. Where was he, and why did she always feel concerned when he wasn't around, yet annoyed when he was? 

"°Where are all the journalism club members, anyway?" Sakura asked, looking around the vacant room. 

"°Aki-kun is in basketball practice again. Mizuki-kun is absent from school as usual. Eron-kun too. And I don't know about Syaoran-kun," Takashi said, poking Chiharu's neck with a pen tip, leaving black dots without her knowledge. 

"°Oh yeah, we have the long awaited field trip to the museum tomorrow," Naoko exclaimed. "°We will finally be able to see the "°Thief of the Night" piece by the artist Shing-sama. It's gaining great popularity these days because the whole Kaitou Magician crisis is beginning again." 

"°Kaitou Magician crisis?" Sakura repeated, thinking she didn't like the term at all. _I wonder why Syaoran didn't come to school. _

****** 

The students were very eager the next day to go on the long postponed field trip. After the tedious weeks of studying after the excitement of the Star-Crossed musical, the students needed a diversion. There were students who cared little about art, however were just excited to escape from classes. 

The key exhibition in the museum was the renowned artist Shing's "°Thief of the Night" piece, currently on loan by the Metropolitan Museum of Fine Arts. It was a fairly large piece set in an intricate rose-design golden frame. The central figure, of course, was the notorious Thief of the Night leaping into the night sky, an indecipherable lean and agile figure, cloaked in ebony and silhouetted by the full moon, tall skyscrapers in the background. Though the facial features was blurred since the thief's identity was unknown, the distinguishing factor of the painting was the ingenious way in which the paintbrush caught movement, the way the cloak fanned out behind the thief's straight back, the careless toss of the head, the line from the neck to the shoulder, the grace yet ruthlessness present in his lithe form. It was a painting which captured the shapeless wind. 

For what seemed like hours, Sakura stood in front of the painting, marveling at how well it captured the spirit of Kaitou Magician. Once more, Sakura was deeply impressed by Shing-san's ability to enclose a split second of time into his timeless painting.        

"°Look, it says in this pamphlet that Shing-san was inspired to paint this piece after seeing Kaitou Magician momentarily through his window in his mansion in New York, last winter," Chiharu said, reading off the museum pamphlet. "°Shing-san said that he was so spellbound by the grace, wildness, and loneliness set on the back of one man when he caught a glimpse of the phantom thief, that he lost all reasoning and watched the Thief of the Night run off without even thinking that something important might have been stolen from him." 

"°Hmmm, not bad, not bad," an amused drawling voice came from behind Sakura. "°But not as good-looking as its actual model, don't you agree, Sakura-chan?" 

"°Kai-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, recognizing the arrogant yet smooth tone at once. "°You're back?" 

"°Did I ever go anywhere?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"°You actually showed up," Sakura awed at Kai's nonchalance yet relieved. Now if only Syaoran would return; he wouldn't even answer his cell phone. "°I thought you were hiding out or something." 

"°Why do I need to hide out? We have a field trip today, so no school work," Kai said, smiling broadly. "°You should by now be used to my momentary disappearances. 

Sighing, Sakura thought, _What a simplistic guy. One would think that having your name and picture posted up on the front page of national newspaper for the past week is no big deal at all. Well, maybe it isn't for him._ "°We've all been worrying about you. Oh yeah, and Meilin has been released from the hospital." 

"°I know. I was the one who told the doctor to release her, saying that she's fine, but she's just faking her prolonged illness," Kai said. "°Oops I wasn't supposed to say that." 

"°So, do you have any explanations?" Sakura said, crossing her arms. 

"°Don't get all tough and mighty like Syaoran-kun or Meilin-chan," Kai said. "°I thought at least Sakura-chan would be sympathetic. Anyway, I haven't been stealing anything, really." 

"°Then why is your name all over the newspaper?" Sakura hissed, careful not let others overhear their conversation. 

"°Beats me," Kai shrugged off, flippant as usual. 

"°Have you even been seeing the news these days?" Sakura asked, exasperated. 

"°Another awing piece by Shing-san," Eron mused, walking between Kai and Sakura as he contemplated over the painting. "°I marvel the artist for such dramatization of a mere scum. But to an artist, his model is like his own flesh and blood, his masterpiece his very own child. It's only natural that Shing-san could capture such fire and soul into his painting. As they say, a father is blind to his child's flaws." 

"°Oh shut up, Eron-kun, pretending to know such much about fine arts," Kai said, shaking his head in disgust. "°I hate people who try to sound smart with no clue about what they are truly saying" 

"°Better than simply being stupid; after all, the ignorant little black bird who wanted to fly to the moon, attracted by its celestial golden glow, died in attempt," Eron replied with an afflicted smile. "°See you around, Sakura-san, Mizuki-kun." He walked off with a wave of his arm. 

"°Damn, I would love to crush that bastard," Kai said through gritted teeth. "°Say, why do you bother being civil to him, Sakura?" 

"°He's not that bad," Sakura replied, staring at Eron's back. "°He even stopped the earthquakes to prevent innocent people from being injured." 

"°That makes him a martyr," Kai said, crossing his arms skeptically. That Chang Eron, who had eyes which stated boldly that he knew everything about Kaitou Magician; those daunting eyes made him feel like a crow with wings clipped. As if reading his thoughts, Eron, from down the exhibition hallway, looked back and smirked in his cat-like way, before walking on. A piercing note sounded in Kai ears, and he grimaced at the throb in his eardrums. Even in the stillness of indoors, an uncanny breeze swept through him. Frowning, Kai asked, "°Did you feel it?" 

"°Yeah, it feels like the Wave again." Sakura braced herself. Another earthquake? No, the ground was stable. An electrifying aura went through her brain. For a second, everything became silent in the hectic museum, as if all sound was blocked. The sensation cleared in a matter of seconds. 

****** 

After eating dinner with her father, Sakura unconsciously headed over to Syaoran's apartment, wondering why he hadn't been showing up at school. Did he catch a cold, maybe? Or was he simply keeping Meilin company? Though seeing Shing's latest masterpiece was interesting, she had to admit that the long-awaited field trip had been a disappointment, mainly because Syaoran hadn't been there with her. 

Without much thought, Sakura took out Syaoran's apartment keys and opened the front door. To Kero-chan, residing in her bag, she warned, "°Now behave, okay?" There was not a single person in the Li household who Kero-chan got along with, including Syaoran, Meilin, and Wolfie-chan. 

"°Humph. What do you take me for?" Kero-chan grumbled, flying into the house. 

"°Gah, you surprised me!" Meilin exclaimed, having hobbled over to the front door when she heard it swing open. "°How did you get in?" 

"°Oh, sorry," Sakura apologized. "°I forgot to return the keys, and I just opened the door out of habit. Is Syaoran home? Has he been sick? He hasn't come to school these past few days." 

"°Well..." Meilin hobbled back to the couch. "°Actually, he hasn't been home for the past couple of days, after bringing me back from the hospital. He walked out with a duffel bag and told me that he had an important errand, so he wouldn't be home for a while—didn't know it would be this long. How mean! Still, he apologized to me for just leaving me like this and just left." Shaking her head, she muttered, "°Learning bad habits from our delinquent next door neighbor." 

"°Kai-kun came to the school field trip today, to see his self-portrait," Sakura said to diverge the subject from Syaoran and hide how shocked she was to hear about Syaoran's sudden disappearance. Why had Syaoran, out of all people, disappeared so abruptly? A desperate feeling crept down her spine; did something happen? Trying to sound cheerful, she continued, "°Now that I think of it, Kai must have gone to the museum to see himself up on the walls." 

"°I've washed my hands of that jerk," Meilin said, tilting her chin up haughtily. 

"°I'm hurt that Meilin-chan turned so cold," Kai said, seated on the windowsill and holding his hand to his heart in exaggerated sorrow. 

His pet parrot, yellow today, and perched on Kai's shoulder, echoed, "°So cold, so cold." 

Bolting up in annoyance, Meilin demanded, hands on hips, "°Who made me this way? Oww!!!" She put too much pressure on her broken leg and fell over. She muttered, "°I'll never forgive him for abandoning me in the hospital like that." 

"°Oh yeah, Meilin-chan, why were you faking illness to stay in the hospital?" Sakura asked. 

Glaring at Kai, Meilin demanded, "°Did you tell her that? You blabbermouth!" 

"°Arf arf!" Wolfie-chan leaped towards Kai and began nibbling his ankle. 

Without second thought, Kai kicked Wolfie-chan way across the room. 

"°Ho ho... Serves the annoying pup right," Kero-chan gloated as the puppy whimpered, hurt. "°Good. Syaoran-kun's not even here to scowl at me." 

"°Kai-kun!" Sakura exclaimed in horror, running to help Wolfie-chan up. "°You're absolutely horrid." 

Grinning without any remorse, Kai replied, "°I know." 

"°Kai-kun, help me up!" came a voice from the window. With the help of Kai, Tomoyo climbed in through the windowsill, holding yet another new camcorder.  

"°What are you doing, entering through the window, Tomoyo-chan?" Meilin asked, aghast. 

Brushing the dust off her dress, Tomoyo shrugged, starry eyed. "°So what? It's fun! Besides, Kai-kun promised me to teach me all the methods of becoming an effective spy, and this is just stage one. Once I master all ten steps, I will be able to videotape everything I want, in secret! I'm not over the disappointment of not being able to record Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan's secret first kiss." 

"°W-what first kiss?" Sakura stammered, turning red; there was no hiding anything from Tomoyo. 

Ignoring Sakura, Tomoyo dabbed her forehead with a handkerchief. "°Whew... But I don't think I'm not up to the physical stamina yet; I had to use a ladder." 

Both Sakura and Meilin sweat-dropped. The ways of a thief simply did not suit Tomoyo's genteel disposition. Still, the concept of surreptitiousness did. 

"°So, now that everyone, sans Syaoran is gathered, what's for dinner, Meilin-chan?" Kai asked. 

Eyes slanted, Meilin said, "°Are you even in the state of mind to eat dinner, or is your brain just addled by lack of sleep? Sheesh, I know it all." 

"°What are you talking about?" Kai asked in a puzzled tone. "°Don't you even get tired of being mad at me all the time? I certainly do." 

"°Humph, do you need evidence?" Meilin asked. "°Look at it yourself." She turned on the evening news. 

The announcer reported, "°Earlier on today, 4:15 PM sharp, Kaitou Magician sent a notification card to the artist Shing-san. Kaitou Magician's next intended target is none other than Shing-san's "°Thief of the Night" piece, currently exhibited in the Tokyo Museum of Fine Arts. He has stated in his notification card that he will come to steal this piece Sunday evening, 10 PM. For the past several months, this notorious thief, once on the International Top 20 Most Wanted Criminals list, has been stagnant and hidden in the shadows. In fact, he has returned many of the items he has stolen over the past year or so though his motives remain questionable. Yet, what is the meaning of this new challenge? We will turn to Chief Inspector on the Kaitou Magician case, Daidouji-san, who will explain to us how the Tokyo Police Forces will handle this matter." 

Tomoyo's father, dark haired and sharp looking flashed onto the TV screen. 

"°Even several days before the day of Kaitou Magician's appearance, the police forces are heightening security in the museum," Daidouji-san stated. "°This time, we will make sure we catch the scoundrel who had plagued police forces all around the world, because now we know Kaitou Magician's game. We are fully prepared for him. However, some parts about this case are still a mystery to us. Over the past week, the famed phantom thief has been seen in various places in Tokyo; though there have been some accusations of stolen items, no one has formally filed it with the police yet. Furthermore, it has never been in Kaitou Magician's line to steal paintings, though he will probably stop at nothing. It might have to do with the fact that he is offended with the artist Shing-san for painting him or he may simply be a narcissistic person who wants to keep his own portrait."  

Next, Shing-san flashed on the screen, surrounded by the media and cameras flashing. Stroking his shortly cropped beard, the artist said absentmindedly, "°Why do I think Kaitou Magician wants to steal my piece? Ho ho... Maybe he just appreciates fine arts, who knows? Why did I choose him to be my subject for painting when I knew it will cause chaos? As I stated in previous interviews, I was merely fascinated by the human beauty caught in his movement, as if that young man is one with the wind—oh yes, I'm sure he's young, no more than 20. Anyway, I wondered if I could capture the wind in my painting, and I think I did, though of course it's only a painting, therefore only an illusion, though a convincing one indeed." 

Picking up the remote control, Kai turned off the television set. 

"°What did you do that for?" Meilin demanded. "°Why, are you starting to feel guilty now?" 

Frowning, Kai said, "°I didn't send that notification card." 

"°Oh, I see. I knew not to trust you when you promised not to steal anymore—huh? You didn't send the notification card?" Meilin gaped. 

"°No, I didn't. Why would I want to steal that painting?" Kai asked. Flashing his sexiest grin, he replied for himself, "°The actual model outshines the mere replica."   
  


"°Very funny. You can stop lying now. If you didn't send the notification card, then who did?" Meilin asked. "°You're the only Kaitou Magician that I know of, and it had your key signature on it." 

"°Well, I don't care if you believe me or not, but I didn't send that notification card. In fact, neither did I steal anything ever since the Five Force Treasures," Kai stated, leaping out of the window. 

Hopping over to the window on one foot, Meilin shouted, "°Then what are running away for? And what have you been doing in the nighttime for the past week, with that ridiculous black clock draped around your shoulders?" 

From the ground floor, Kai shouted back, "°Finding out who's going around, posing as me and dirtying my name, what else?" Out of ear shot, he muttered, "°And trying to recover something that is very important to me..." 

Slumping down on the sofa again, Meilin grumbled, "°Humph, as if I would believe him again time after time. I wouldn't be surprised if he does really get caught this time. Just wait till I tell Syaoran about this. Where is Syaoran, anyway?" _Surely he doesn't know what kind of critical situation he is in right now, taking such holidays. _

"°I'm going to look for Syaoran," Sakura said abruptly. Truthfully, she was far more concerned about Syaoran than Kai at the moment, though she knew Syaoran could take care of himself. "°I think there's a dark force around, so I better find him." _Why hasn't he been coming to school? Has something happened since I met him on Sunday? Though Kai's absences seem normal, I've always thought Syaoran was more of a responsible person... Surely he didn't return to Hong Kong? No, he wouldn't leave without telling me. "°_Let's go, Kero-chan." _He wouldn't, would he? _

Since it was already dark outside, Sakura used the Fly card to fly over Tomoeda, searching for Syaoran's aura. She flew over familiar areas such as King Penguin Park, the school, her neighborhood, and then flew even further. Why did Syaoran always seem to find her so easily, when it was so hard for her to find Syaoran? Then again, when was she ever put in a situation to desperately search for him? He had always been by her side. For an instant, she recalled those endless dreams where she ran and ran, chasing Syaoran's shadow. 

"°That Brat seems to have hidden himself pretty well," Kero-chan commented blandly. 

"°Why would he hide?" Sakura asked, rather snappishly, being convinced that Syaoran certainly didn't want to be discovered. She hadn't felt this uneasy since that summer night, when Syaoran and she were being chased by the Tokyo police, and Syaoran left to remove the microchip from Kai's locket while forcing her to wait in the train. She realized that she was flying over an unfamiliar neighborhood. Flying nearer to the ground, she realized that it was a wealthy neighborhood, nearer to Eitoukou, Miho's old neighborhood, than Tomoeda. A spark of light caught her eye. Coming even closer to the ground, she realized that she was now over a huge mansion with an extensive garden and backyard, and Syaoran's aura was distinct. There was another spark of blue light. Now, she could see definitely see Syaoran, standing in the bare backyard of the large estate. He was practicing complex sword swings with his father's old sword, which was slightly longer and slimmer than the Five Force Sword, currently in Kai's possession, like all the other Five Force Treasures. A flood of relief rushed through her. Of course Syaoran wouldn't leave the country so suddenly. Syaoran was so intent in practice that he didn't even notice Sakura's presence. First, he took a step back, swinging his sword arm back. Then taking a step forward, he brought his sword arm down at a deadly precise angle, producing a swishing sound. With this powerful movement, a blaze of blue fire slashed out of the blade of his sword, like an electric blue dragon furling out in fury.   

"°Hoeeeeeeeeee!!!" Sakura and Kero-chan leaped out of danger's way as the blast of electricity struck a nearby tree and rebounded out, splintering the tree trunk. The azure light cast over Syaoran's face created a rather eerie expression. Sakura hadn't felt so intimidated by Syaoran since that winter, in New York, when she was being chased by the Stalker.  

Setting down his sword, Syaoran asked into the darkness of the backyard, astounded, "°Sakura, is that you? What are you doing here?" He held out an ofuda which provided light to see Sakura's dumbfound face. 

"°Ah—you didn't come to school for the past few days, so I got worried," Sakura stammered, looking around the backyard, scorched badly, obviously from Syaoran's hours of practicing. The backyard itself had already been in a rundown condition, apparent from the overgrown weeds and unattended shrubs. Suddenly she felt awfully foolish; of course Syaoran wouldn't just leave without telling her. He must have simply wanted some privacy, away from bothersome people. "°W-were you busy?" 

"°You came looking for me?" Syaoran inquired instead of listening to Sakura's words. 

"°What are you doing here?" Sakura peered at the ivy and moss covered walls of the mansion, which was obviously at one time beautiful and well-tended. Now, it was neglected and dismal. 

"°This is my family's property," Syaoran finally answered, realizing that Sakura was more interested in hearing some sort of explanation. "°One of the Li Clan's estates in Japan. My father used to live here a short while when he first moved to Japan, back when he was seventeen, before he moved into an apartment nearer to Seijou High. Perfect because it is large and isolated. Do you want to go in?" 

"°Huh? Okay," Sakura stammered, following Syaoran in through the wooden front door. 

When the reached the parlor, Syaoran sent out ofudas which stuck themselves to all four walls and lighted the spacious room. He walked up to the fireplace and lighted it with another ofuda. Then he gazed up at the large painting hung up above the fireplace. 

In awe, Sakura gazed at the painting of a stately and beautiful woman with long jet black hair which fell straight down to her waist, a pale oval face, and intense, long lashed eyes that looked golden in one light and deep amber in another, like a tiger's eye and identical to Syaoran's. The majestic lady was dressed in a deep crimson silk traditional Chinese dress, with the Five Force Sword strapped to her back. Sakura whispered, "°Wow, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life." _Maybe more beautiful than Mother, though this woman's beauty is different than Mother's, for this lady's face has a strong spirit, great pride and dignity. _The flickering of the warm fire lighted the haughty and coldly beautiful face in the painting. 

Flying up close to the painting, Kero-chan observed, "°This is the great Li Shulin-sama, one of the original Five Force Magicians, and also Clow Reed's mother." 

"°When did this stuff doll come here?" Syaoran muttered. 

"°I was here since the beginning, Brat," Kero-chan retorted, eyebrows twitching in annoyance. "°They say that Li Shulin-sama was the most beautiful woman in the history of the Li Clan, and was considered the greatest beauty in China, maybe all of the Eastern lands, during her time." Eying Syaoran, he muttered, "°Wonder who the Brat takes after." 

"°What?" Syaoran began, before Sakura cut him off. 

"°Syaoran has Li Shulin-sama's eyes," Sakura observed. "°The exact shade." 

"°They say that Meilin might resemble Shulin-sama, when she grows older," Syaoran commented. "°Though Meilin lacks in the noble, dignified atmosphere department." 

"°Yes, I can see a resemblance," Sakura said, tilting her head. 

"°I don't see any," Kero-chan stated. "°Li Shulin-sama was beautiful while that Meilin kid simply cannot be called stately or beautiful at all." 

Staring up at the portrait, Sakura said, "°I guess Li Shulin-sama overall ambiance most reminds me of Li Ryuuren-san." 

"°My father?" Syaoran asked. Yes, that proud tilt of the stubborn chin, the cool, level gaze of the eye, the arrogant air, and the independent spirit all was a split image of his father in his youth. 

"°Clow-san didn't look much like his mother," Kero-chan commented. "°He took after his English father more. Anyway, this must have been Li Shulin-sama's residence back in the Five Force Magician days, when they all gathered in Japan. Clow Reed's old house was not too far from here—that house used to belong to his father, Lord Landon Reed. If Li Shulin-sama was half as beautiful as in this portrait, it is no wonder Amamiya Hayashi-sama and Lord Landon Reed were both head over heels for her." 

"°Huh?" Sakura looked questioningly at Kero-chan. 

"°Ah, never mind. Hey, Brat, why don't you live here too, if this is your family's estate, instead of moving into that apartment five years ago?" Kero-chan asked. 

With a scowl on his face, Syaoran said, "°Can you imagine cleaning this place, even with magic and a butler? Besides, it was too far from Tomoeda Elementary School— from here it's closer to go to Eitoukou Elementary."  

"°Why didn't you just go to Eitoukou Elementary School then? Supposedly, it's a more posh and elite school," Kero-chan questioned. 

"°Baka, I had to go to the school where Sakura was attending to be near her and collect the Clow Cards," Syaoran replied. 

Staring around the dust-covered room, Sakura commented, "°I think it must be very lonely to live in this huge house all alone. I wonder if Li Shulin-sama lived here all alone or with other relatives." 

"°She lived here all alone, just with the servants," Syaoran answered. "°Father used to live here alone, too, without any servants. Before he moved to an apartment closer to Seijou High." 

Placing her hand on the dusty mantle place, Sakura said, "°No wonder this house has such a still and lonesome atmosphere to it." 

"°Wait—don't touch anything in this house; it's brimming with old magic—"° Syaoran began, but it was too late. 

First came the customary blinding light followed by the darkness which engulfed them. 

"°Not another flashback," Kero-chan groaned. "°How many times do I have to warn you, Sakura-chan, not to recklessly touch portals to the past?" 

"°Hoe-e! How was I supposed to know?" Sakura cried. Yet by now, she had figured that these time-slips were especially arranged to convey important information from the past.  

~~~~~~ 

_Some twenty four years ago... _

"°Whew, why is the house so far from school?" fourteen year old Nadeshiko puffed, walking down the street with directions written on paper in one hand and Moonstone-chan, a white dumpling shaped rabbit with oversized ears and wings, in her other. 

She stopped in front of a huge gate, the entrance way to the intimidating mansion. "°Wow!!! What a huge mansion!" Nadeshiko squealed. "°How do I get in?" 

Flopping its bunny ears, Moonstone replied, "°Nade-chan, you live in a huge house too." 

"°This is even larger though," Nadeshiko replied, scrambling over the ivy covered wall. "°HOEEE!" She fell over inside the estate grounds. "°Ouch, my knee." Then, her ears pricked at the sound of a violin tune drifting through the garden. By now, she had learned to associate the music with Ryuuren. Limping slightly, she walked towards the direction of the music. 

"°Is it okay to just invade private property like this?" Moonstone whispered, thwarted by the stifling silence of the garden. 

"°Shh..." Nadeshiko crept up towards the house, craning her neck to get a better view. Her heart thumped as she caught a glimpse of the strange young man she had met a week ago at Clow Reed's mansion and had a secret, mysterious attraction to. 

Li Ryuuren, three years older than Nadeshiko, was seated on the banister of the balcony extending out from his room in the second floor, with a thick, leather-bound book on his lap and a violin propped against the banister. He wasn't reading, but staring off into space, a wistful expression on his face, which always appeared when he thought he was alone. His glossy dark brown hair was pulled back in a slender midnight blue ribbon that set off his eyes and stirred with the slight breeze. 

Without looking up from the text, Ryuuren demanded, "°How'd'you get in here?" 

"°I climbed over the gate," Nadeshiko called out, standing straight beneath the balcony. 

"°Don't you know that's illegal?" 

"°Do you live here all by yourself?" Nadeshiko asked. 

  
Ignoring her, he turned the page of the book, rather violently. Curiosity overcoming irritation, he demanded, "How'd'you find your way here, anyway?" 

"°I asked the high school administration office," Nadeshiko said, smugly. "°After all, we must work together from now on, so it makes sense that I come visit you." 

"°How does that make any logical sense?" Ryuuren demanded. Finally sighing in exasperation, Ryuuren set down his book next to his violin case. Then, he swung his legs over the banister and jumped off the second floor balcony, neatly landing in front of Nadeshiko. Jabbing her forehead with his finger, he said, "°Good day, nice to see you. Now go away, okay? You're invading privacy." 

Bending over to examine the overgrown weed and the tangled greenery, Nadeshiko commented, "°The garden needs some pruning. The weed is choking out all the pretty flowers." 

"°Like I care," Ryuuren muttered, rolling his eyes. Then, staring straight at Nadeshiko with his piercing blue eyes, he said, "°Go away; I'm busy. Leave while I'm asking you nicely. Don't you get it?" He deliberately pronounced the words slower and distinctly. "°You're _annoying_. I can't _stand_ the sight of you. I'm _not_ going to work with you to find the Clow Book." When he saw Nadeshiko's crumpled face, he paused, as if regretting his rash words. 

Then, Nadeshiko smiled brightly, stating, "°I was really happy at the thought that we might be able to work together to find the Clow Book, containing the Clow Cards. Since we ripped the Five Force Scroll, I feel it is my duty to work with you. Yet, more than a duty, I see it as an opportunity." 

Heaving a sigh, Ryuuren said, "°This is what I don't like about you, Amamiya Nadeshiko. So ignorantly optimistic and bright-eyed, thinking everything is all fun and games, taking nothing seriously." 

Shaking her head ruefully, Nadeshiko replied, "°This is what I don't like about you, Li Ryuuren. San. You think everything is a matter of life or death. Come Moonie-chan, let's go inside."  

"°Hey, hey, wait, where are you going? I didn't give you permission to enter!" Ryuuren protested in vain. 

Disregarding him, Nadeshiko walked down the hallway, into the parlor and stared, spellbound, at the portrait of Li Shulin. "°She's beautiful, like a goddess. You look a bit like her," she commented after a while. 

"°Li Shulin-sama?" Ryuuren asked. "°Not really." 

"°It's not like I can pinpoint a certain feature and say that you resemble her, but I guess something overall..." Nadeshiko trailed off, swiping the dust-covered parlor with one finger. "°Don't you ever clean this place?" 

"°No, I never come in here, unless some intruder comes and comments on the cleanliness of my house," Ryuuren replied, agitated. "°I just use my room in the second floor and the kitchen, so those are the only ones I bother to keep clean." 

"°Can I see your room? I've never been in a guy's room before," Nadeshiko asked, without knowing that it was indecent to be so nosy. With a skip, she ran up to the second floor, finding her way to Ryuuren's room with ease. As expected, it was extravagantly spacious and somewhat cleaner than the rest of the house. The floor length windows opened to the balcony which overlooked the garden.  

"°What's the point of living in such a large house all by yourself?" Nadeshiko questioned when Ryuuren finally caught up with her. "°I would get so lonely, just by the idea that there are so many empty rooms in the house and that I am all by myself in this huge estate." Then she smiled sadly. "°And the great Li Ryuuren-sama will reply, 'I never get lonely, because I am so brave and mighty.'" 

"°It's true. Don't get such silly notions about my living style," Ryuuren asserted. "°I'm perfectly fine on my own." 

At the defiant response, Nadeshiko stared up at Ryuuren's discontent face with sympathetic eyes. "°Is that so? But I think it's impossible not to get lonely around two or three in the morning, when you lie awake in your bed in the silence of the night, and you think, all around you are empty rooms, not another living being near you. And around two or three in the morning, when you feel all alone, you will want someone to be near you, maybe your mother to embrace you tightly in her arms; or you may ache to just feel the presence of another human being, the comforting sound of another steady breath besides your own, or yearn for the warmth of touch, of a comforting hand holding yours." 

With these words, Nadeshiko came to a pause, realizing that she had been babbling on again and stared at the floor, red in the face. At first, Ryuuren was wordless, staring at her dumbfounded. "°What nonsense are you talking about?" Ryuuren finally scoffed, his words coming out even more crude than usual. 

Without asking Ryuuren's permission, Nadeshiko sat on his desk chair, leaning her head against the desk. All the happenings these days had left her awfully tired. Trying to warm Ryuuren tired her too. "°Did the lady in the painting, Li Shulin-sama, live here too?" 

"°Yes," Ryuuren replied, sitting on his bed, heaving a sigh. It seemed as if this exasperating girl had no intention of leaving any time soon. "°She was one of the Great Five Sorcerers of the olden days. Shulin-sama was also at one time the Chosen One of the Li Clan." 

"°Like you? I remember she was holding the sword that you wield," Nadeshiko commented, stifling a yawn. "°Wait, she must be Clow Reed-san's mother then, right?" 

"°Yes. She gave up the title of the Chosen One once she chose to marry Lord Landon Reed of England, another one of the Great Five." 

"°If Li Shulin-sama was anything like you, she must have sacrificed many things for the sake of love," Nadeshiko said, eyelids heavy with sleepiness after days of using her Sight to look into the past and decipher vital information. "°After all, being the Chosen One of the Li Clan is supposed to be the greatest honor possible, isn't it?" 

With a cruel smile, Ryuuren said, "°Well, darling little romantist, they say that Shulin-sama regretted marrying the aristocratic bastard, Landon Reed-sama, Clow Reed's haughty and proud father. Betraying the Clan is no simple matter, you know. And you know what the more ironic thing is? It is said that Li Shulin-sama didn't even love Reed-sama in the first place; she only married him for the sake of defying the Clan. Or maybe it is for revenge on her first love, Amamiya Hayashi-sama of Japan, yet another one of the Great Five."  

"°She's not listening at all," Moonstone muttered. "°She fell asleep." 

"°Great," Ryuuren said, poking Nadeshiko's side. "°Just wonderful. Hey, Thief-girl, wake up." 

"°Let her be. Unlike someone, she's been working hard each night, researching about the Dark Ones," Moonstone chided. "°She's really been trying her best, cooperating with a grouchy, unsupportive, and selfish partner." 

"°Why do you always stick up for her, Bunny-head?" Ryuuren grumbled. "°Making me the bad one." 

"°Well, you only slapped her and sprained her wrist and..." Moonstone jabbered on. 

"°Shut up," Ryuuren snapped, staring at Nadeshiko's tranquil sleeping face. "°Only someone as ignorant as her can have such a dumb sleeping expression." 

"°Humph, and inside, you're thinking, has an angel fallen in through the window, aren't you?" Moonstone said slyly. "°Anyway, Nade-chan and I found out something interesting about the Dark Ones." 

"°What?" Ryuuren asked, clearly uninterested. 

"°The Dark Ones are descendents of one of the Great Five, Chang Ruichi-sama, who had a Chinese father and Japanese mother. Supposedly he had a twin sister, Chang Risa who also had the Gift but had poor health so never grew to reach her full potential power. Not much was known about her, at all, since she was her twin's shadow—her name rarely comes up in the magic world's history since she was not one of the Great Five. One way or another, Chang Ruichi-sama eventually turned against the other members of the Circle of the Five Force Treasures, and broke the bond of the Great Five, sinking deeper and deeper into black magic, supposedly because he was betrayed by the other Great Four. After death, Ruichi-sama and his twin sister's vengeful spirit possessed the souls of each twin born in the Chang line, hungry for revenge, finishing unfinished business."   

"°Twins of the Chang line?" Ryuuren repeated blankly. "°Thinking about it, there's a guy with the sir name Chang in my class. He transferred from Shanghai or something. But as far as I am concerned, he doesn't have a twin." 

"°Trust me, there must be a twin hiding somewhere, or else the Dark Ones wouldn't have been able to regain power," Moonstone said. 

"°Until now, I've always thought that the Dark Ones had reincarnated themselves. Instead, they revive themselves and develop their powers through possessing the souls of the twins of their blood. Hmm...Interesting. So, it was a curse in the Chang bloodline." Ryuuren was left to ruminate. 

"°Well, Nade-chan has spent the past couple of days trying to dig up information from the past with her special powers, so she must be exhausted by now, and she came all the way here to tell you this, but you were _so_ supportive of her," Moonstone scolded. "°So you better leave her alone while I go out and check if the Dark Ones are up to anything." Saying this, Moonstone flew out of the room, snickering, "°He he... Perfect love-love atmosphere for them without my presence."  

Staring at Nadeshiko's placid face, Ryuuren muttered, "°Such an idiot. Doesn't she know better than to fall asleep in a stranger's bedroom? She's lucky that I'm a decent guy." Roughly, he nudged her shoulder. "°Hey, Thief-girl, go home and sleep; it's evening already. You're parents must be worrying about you, hmm?" 

Half opening her ocean green eyes, Nadeshiko murmured in a sleepy voice, "°Don't have parents. And Grandfather's away on a business trip, anyway." 

"°So no ones home for you either, eh?" Ryuuren asked, quietly hiding his shock at learning that Nadeshiko was an orphan. How was she so bubbly and happy then? It made no sense to him. Could it be that she too was lonely and lost deep inside, yet managed to fool everyone with that cheerful smile? "°Hey, if you sleep here, you're going to get a backache. Here, sleep on the bed." Gently, Ryuuren helped her up. 

"°Hmm?" Obediently, Nadeshiko stood and sleepwalked as Ryuuren guided her by holding onto her hand and walking her slowly towards the bed. Collapsing onto the bed without protest, Nadeshiko continued to sleep without any awareness of where she was. Neither did she let go of Ryuuren's large hand. 

"°Hey, let go," Ryuuren said, half-heartedly, staring at Nadeshiko's slender white hands grabbing onto his single forefinger with surprising insistence. 

"°Don't leave me alone," Nadeshiko murmured. "°I don't want to be left all alone again." 

"°Shh... I won't leave you, all right? See, you are a little girl, after all." With his free hand, Ryuuren drew the blanket over Nadeshiko, still in her school uniform. She did not stir, for she was now in deep sleep, her closed eyes fluttering ever so slightly. He bent over her head, so close that his lips could almost touch her cheek. Her steady, soft breath blew on his cheek and her chest heaved up and down in a content sigh. The hand grabbing his own were warm and somewhat comforting, like a baby's hand. Carefully, Ryuuren stroked Nadeshiko's cheek which were flushed. Until now, he had not known how soft a person's skin could be, like the skin of a golden-pink peach. Yes, this was the feeling of having another living being next to you, this safe, reassuring, and soothing feeling.    

Until now, Ryuuren had not known what it meant to be lonely. Ever since he was a child, he had lived alone in one of the many large houses in the Li Clan grounds, with some servants, near the House of the Great Elder. Yet, having this girl sleeping so peacefully on his bed made him realize how forlorn he had been until now, how after she left, he would lie awake at three in the morning, listening to the stillness of the night without hearing another single human breath besides his own jagged breathing or the comforting warmth of touch; and he would have the dreadful awareness that all around him were empty rooms, without another living soul near, that he was alone in that huge house, left to smother in the silence. 

"°Such a dumb girl, thinking that someone as I would know what loneliness is," he muttered, taking a strand of her long glossy curl and bringing it to his lips. "°I hate simplistic, stupid girls like you," he continued, half-heartedly.  
  
  


_I have to get out of this huge house,_ he thought to himself, before his eyes started growing heavy also, in his kneeled position on the floor next to the bed. Her hair smelled of sweet spring flowers glazed in morning dew. 

~~~~~~ 

"°Hey, Syaoran," Sakura said, cheeks pink, when they found they had returned to their time, in front of Li Shulin's portrait. "°Why do we always run into our parents' mushy mushy scenes?" 

With slanted eyes, Syaoran heaved a sigh. "°Beats me. Maybe that's all they did; have lovey-dovey moments." 

"°Humph, you have no right to say anything," Kero-chan muttered, recalling several distinct incidents. Realizing that he was likely to earn a blow on the head by Syaoran's thunder fist, Kero-chan quickly added, "°Anyway, we seemed to have learned some valuable information." 

"°Yes, I didn't realize that there was a curse on all the twins born in the Chang bloodline," Sakura said, carefully thinking things out. "°Which means that Eron and Erika's souls must be possessed by the original Legendary Dark Ones, Chang Ruichi-sama and Chang Risa-sama; they are bound by blood to carry out the revenge of their ancestors, though they have their own mind. I figured out some time ago, that they probably weren't mere reincarnations of the original Dark Ones, like Clow-san and Eriol-kun, neither were they merely Chosen Ones of their family. That's it! I'm sure Eron-kun and Erika-chan want to escape from the curse, but can't because of the family honor and revenge business. That's why we must save them! Then, everything will be okay." Sakura clapped her hands together in excitement. 

In disgust, Syaoran said, "°As if it's as simple as a matter of saving someone." 

"°What?" Sakura's eyebrows furrowed down in deep frustration; she hadn't been this irritated by Syaoran's words since her encounter with the Fate. 

"°Eron and Erika are not so stupid as to be controlled by their ancestors because of a curse," Syaoran continued. "°They are clearly aware of their own actions and the fact that they are borrowing power from Ruichi-sama and Risa-sama doesn't change the fact that those two are the ones plotting and taking action against us and those two are the modern worlds' Dark Ones. Their souls are being controlled, not their minds or hearts." 

"°Why would Eron and Erika want to attack us, unless they are being controlled by the original Dark Ones?" Sakura asked. "°If we remove the ancestors spirits controlling the Eron and Erika, then we won't even have to harm them, and everything will be resolved. Though that itself of course is not that easy." 

Shaking his head, Syaoran muttered, "°What will you do when you no longer have me around to look over you and warn you of all the wolves in sheep's clothing out there? Can't you tell those two are acting of their own accord? They're the ones scheming, plotting, and manipulating us." 

Agreeing with Syaoran for a change, Kero-chan added, "°Really, the Wolf kid has a point there. What will you ever do without him around?" 

Ignoring both Syaoran and Kero-chan, Sakura pointed up at the tree tops, where a figure in a long black cloak was jumping from tree to tree, quick as the wind. "°Look, isn't that Kaitou Magician?" 

"°What is he doing?" Syaoran asked, peering up. 

"°Looks like the rumors must have been true," Sakura said, ruefully. "°And I wanted to trust Kai-kun so much. It's said on the news that his next target is the "°Thief of the Night" piece by Shing-san." 

"°What ever does that guy have in mind?" Syaoran asked. "°Hey, we better start heading back; it's getting really late." 

"°You still didn't tell me why you didn't come to school for the past few days," Sakura reminded, as they walked out the house and Syaoran carefully locked the front door. 

"°Oh. I was simply meditating," Syaoran said. "°And thinking things over." 

"°What for?" 

"°To become a wiser person," Syaoran said flatly. "°Though I realized that the more one seeks for wisdom, the more foolish one becomes." 

"°Hahaha! That's funny. Doesn't sound like something that will come from you," Sakura chuckled. 

"°Also, I was training for a higher level sword wielding technique that my cousin Leiyun had been teaching me, before he... before he disappeared," Syaoran continued. "°Though I learned many things over the past six years after his disappearance, I could never bring myself to master that technique. Recently, I had the inspiration to resume training, kind of a self-test to see how far I have come in terms of my powers." 

"°And did you master the technique now?" 

"°I guess. It's supposed to work better with the Five Force Sword though," Syaoran said, gazing sheepishly at the scorched garden. 

"°Amazing!" Sakura clapped. "°Syaoran was in an extensive training session! But still, you shouldn't skip school like that." 

"°Did I make you worry?" Syaoran asked, raising a dark eyebrow. 

Looking down at her feet, Sakrua replied frankly, "°Well... yes." For some, Syaoran looked satisfied. Then she blurted out, "°I thought you suddenly were called back to Hong Kong again or something." 

With one of his rare heart-warming smiles, Syaoran said, "°As if such a thing would happen. I'm sorry. I promise I won't disappear without warning you first." 

"°I would rather that you promise that you simply won't disappear," Sakura returned in a lightly joking manner. "°You're quite prone to do so without any notice." Inside her heart, Sakura sighed in relief. Truthfully, she really had worried when Syaoran had disappeared for the past few days; she had thought something had happened. Yet, all her worries evaporated with Syaoran's warm smile. 

Syaoran was thoroughly relieved that Sakura didn't ask any further questions. As they walked out of the gates, he commented, "°I must say, your mother's sixth sense was amazing—she could find out everything about the past with her powers. In that aspect, she must be almost on par with the great Clow Reed. Speaking of Clow Reed, doesn't that person look familiar?" 

Hovering to the person pacing down the street in a listless, un-Eriol like manner, Kero-chan asked, "°What are you doing here?" 

"°Eriol-kun; is that you?" Sakura called, into the dark streets. 

"°Sakura-san?" Eriol stared up, startled. 

"°What are you doing here, at this time?" Sakura asked. "°Is there a dark force near here?" 

Regaining composure, Eriol replied, "°I was just taking a walk." 

  
"Is Miho-chan with you?" Sakura looked around to find that Eriol was alone. 

"°She's out with Tanaka Mikai-san," Eriol said in a tired voice. "°And by the way, you probably know it too, but there are at least five dark forces hovering around simultaneously for the past few weeks, though they have been somewhat latent." 

"°Eh? Five?" Sakura counted off. "°Let's see... The Wave, the Riddle, and..." 

"°Well then, see you at school tomorrow." Eriol walked off, muttering, "°Li Syaoran's getting stronger and stronger... Better watch him." 

Sakura and Syaoran gazed at each other quizzically. For a split second, Sakura felt a popping sensation in her ears and the aura of the Wave. 

"°Something's wrong with Eriol these days," Kero-chan commented, circling over Eriol's head and returning. "°He looks really down for some reason, not at all like his usual self." 

Shrugging, Syaoran said, "°Who cares about that eccentric freak? Well, I'm finished training and meditating, so we can return now. Let's go, Sakura." Sakura stared off into the shrubs, blankly. "°Sakura? Let's go." There was no response for her. Stomping in front of her, he repeated, "°Don't you want to return now? Your brother must be worrying again." 

Staring at him blankly, Sakura asked, "°Did you just say something?" 

"°Don't joke around. Come on, let's go," Syaoran said impatiently. 

Blinking, Sakura said, "°Your mouth is moving, but I can't seem to hear a single word you're saying." 

"°I SAID, LET'S GO BACK NOW!" Syaoran shouted into Sakura's ears. 

"°Hehe... That tickles," Sakura said, rubbing her ear. 

"°STOP PLAYING GAMES! STUPID! UGLY! SILLY CRY-BABY!" Syaoran shouted once more. Then, it dawned over him. His eyes slanted and he gazed around. Definitely the aura of the Wave. Then, he stared at Sakura. "°Sakura, can you hear any sound at all?" 

Sakura stared at him questioningly, tilting her head. "°I feel like you're talking to me Syaoran. But strange, I can't seem to hear anything at all." 

"°Sakura, can't you even hear me?" Kero-chan asked, floating onto her shoulder. He then screamed into her ear, "°WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! SAKURA BAKA!!!" 

Syaoran grimaced at the loudness, though Sakura simply giggled, "°That tickles even more." 

Shaking his head, Syaoran said, "°She can't hear anything. The Wave has struck again, this time manipulating sound waves." 

Having no idea what Syaoran was saying, Sakura asked, "°It's a dark force again, isn't it? This happened earlier on today, in the museum, also, though it got better in a few minutes. But now, I can't hear a single sound. Is this what it feels like to be deaf?" 

Patting Sakura's head, Kero-chan said, "°Poor Sakura-chan. We don't even know where the Wave is, so who knows how long you won't be able to hear any sound?"  

Staring helplessly at Syaoran, Sakura collapsed onto her knees. "°Hoe-e!!! This is so frustrating, not being able to hear anything! What am I going to do at school tomorrow?" 

****** 


	65. Chapter 45: The Silence of Darkness, Par...

Chapter 45: The Silence of Darkness

****** 

Heedless of her affliction, Sakura went to school the next day. Tomoyo learned about Sakura's situation at once and tried her best to help Sakura during all conversations by always answering for Sakura to any questions directed to her. However, class times were a huge problem. 

"°Florence was the center of the glory and flowering of culture and art during the Renaissance and therefore..." the teacher trailed off, agitated by the fact that Kinomoto Sakura was staring off into space. "°Kinomoto-san, can you stand up and read out page 156?" 

Without paying any heed, Sakura continued to stare out into space. 

"°Kinomoto-san! Are you deaf? Stand and read the passage!" the teacher repeated, as the classmates giggled. 

Nudging Sakura, Tomoyo showed the edge of her notebook oh which she had written, 'Stand up and read p.156.' 

Snapping back into reality, Sakura bolted up from her desk. "°S-sorry sensei!" 

The class laughed harder, though Sakura couldn't hear their laughter. She fumbled to find her place in the history book. 

"°Kinomoto-san, if you don't pay attention during lessons, there is no need for you to be here. Go stand in the hallways!" the teacher snapped. "°Daidouji-san! Stop writing notes to Kinomoto-san; it is distracting. Now, Kinomoto-san, do you think I am joking? Go stand in the hallways!" 

Still, Sakura paid no heed to her, flipping through the pages of the textbook, and Tomoyo, with the watchful eyes of the teacher on her, couldn't pass any more notes to Sakura. 

Finally, Sakura looked up at the front of the room, confused, to see the teacher red in the face and ready to explode. Helplessly, she stared around, searching for some indication as to what the teacher had been saying. Though she could see the teacher's lips moving, she had no clue what was being said. Never did she know how helpless one could feel without any sound at all. Now, the teacher was pointing at her and shaking her finger furiously. 

_Sakura. Sakura, listen to me, _a gentle voice, or was it a voice, sounded in her mind. Yes, she was hearing a voice but not exactly hearing it because her ears caught no sound. Yet, the words were distinctly Syaoran's. How could she hear him? 

_Sakura, the teacher's really mad right now because you've been ignoring her words for the past half hour. She got mad at Tomoyo for writing you notes, and now, she's telling you to go stand in the hallway,_ Syaoran's mind voice continued. 

"°Stand in the hallway?" Sakura repeated, out loud. 

_Shush. Hurry and apologize or else she's going to fail you on the history exam next week,_ Syaoran warned her. 

"°Hoe? O-okay. Sensei, I'm really sorry for not listening in class," Sakura said—since she couldn't hear her own voice, she talked unnecessarily loudly. "°I was distracted because of lack of sleep." 

Thinking the girl was being impertinent now, the teacher placed her hands on her lips and stated, "°Do you think that is a valid reason? Humph. Students these days; they have no respect for their studies. Probably likely that you were out late at night with your boyfriend." 

"°Hoe?" Sakura tilted her head, wondering what her teacher was saying so rapidly. Concentrating in her mind, she asked,_ Syaoran, what is the teacher saying now?"_

_Huh? Umm_... Syaoran turned red. _Nothing important. I think the teacher's not in a very good mood today... Maybe you better just skip this lesson and go stand outside. _

_No, onii-chan is going to kill me if he finds out that I got in trouble during school,_ Sakura returned. Why was the teacher picking on only her? She sighed. There, the teacher went off again, talking rapidly and making drastic hand movements. 

"°Hmm..." Kai, who was sitting at his desk beside Syaoran for the first time in a long while, snapped his finger underneath the desk. "°Little present for poor little Sakura-chan." 

"°KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Sensei! There's a snake on the floor!" one the students shrieked. 

The teacher leaped away, to find a skinny black snake hissing as it slithered towards her. "°AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" 

At first, Sakura stared around confused, as the attention seemed to be taken away from her and the teacher supposedly seemed to be dancing on the desk. Then, she spotted the snake on the floor. She turned to stare at Kai, who nodded and grinned. "°Whew, saved for the time being," Sakura murmured, sitting down again. 

_Whew... _Syaoran wiped the sweat off his brows; he felt even more relieved that Sakura, since unlike her, he and the rest of the students could hear what the teacher had been saying to Sakura. _Having an amateur magician, professional thief as a classmate comes handy, doesn't it? _

_Yup. I will eternally be grateful to Kai-kun._ Sakura smiled weakly when Tomoyo shot her an apologetic look for not being able to help out. 

Once more, Kai snapped his finger, and the snake turned into a long black silk scarf which exploded into a shower of glitter of black and silver confetti. The girls who had been screaming squealed with excitement. 

"°Humph. Always with useless tricks and full of an inflated ego," Eron commented snidely from several seats away. 

"°Poor puppet of Chang Ruichi-sama," Kai muttered with equal spite. Out of the corner of his eyes, he caught Eron's poisonous glare, followed by a threatening grin and shrugged it off. Yet, that smile caught him. Eron meant no good with that smile. A piercingly high note sounded in his ears, and Kai tumbled forward onto his desk, clutching his ears. In the current chaos of the class, nobody noticed. 

****** 

"°Yummy! Lunch never tasted better," Sakura stated out loud, stuffing her mouth with goodies made by her father. "°Thanks Syaoran, for coming here and eating with me." 

They were eating lunch on the roof of the school building, away from the crowd of people to avoid the chance that someone might try to initiate a conversation with Sakura. Tomoyo had lunchtime choir practice, so Syaoran was accompanying her. 

_No problem. I like it better up here, away from all the noise,_ Syaoran answered through telepathy, carefully sneaking away one of Sakura's fried shrimps with a graceful swish of his chopsticks, when she wasn't looking. 

Munching on her egg-rolls, Sakura commented through mind-talk, _Hmm... This way of conversation is pretty convenient, also. I can talk while eating without having to worry about etiquette, since I don't even need to open my mouth. _

_You chew with your mouth open, so I can see everything that's in your mouth, anyway,_ Syaoran replied, snaking his chopstick back to Sakura's bento to sneak out another fried shrimp. 

_I do not! _Sakura retorted, turning red. Then, she slammed her chopstick in front of her bento before Syaoran could snatch another shrimp. 

_Cheap! Who fed you and housed you for months? I even cooked for you! _Syaoran knocked aside Sakura's chopstick, victoriously. 

Lashing back, fencing style with her chopstick, she retorted, _Humph! These shrimps are my favorite! Besides, who did you laundry and cleaned the house and taught you how to roller blade? _

_Eww~ You have food smeared all over your face, Sakura. _

_Where? _Sakura touched her face, frantically, turning red. Had she made a mess? 

Using her distraction as an opportunity, Syaoran speared his chopstick through the last fried shrimp and popped it into his mouth. _Haha~ Just kidding. _

_What? You tricked me! Ooh~ Syaoran, I'll get you back; you're worse than onii-chan. _

_Yum! Too bad you didn't get too eat any shrimps; they were the best yet, and even better because they are stolen from you. I kind of understand why Kai takes pleasure in stealing goods. _

Initially, Sakura pouted. Then she burst out laughing; for a change, she hadn't burnt the fried shrimps while making them that morning. In ways, she should feel flattered that Syaoran was eating them so happily after complaining day after day that they were burnt. To herself, she thought, _It's almost as if we're a couple, eating lunch together on the rooftop, him eating the shrimps that I made, bickering, reading each other's mind, laughing together so carelessly. _

_Did you just say something? _Syaoran asked, staring at her curiously. 

_H-hoe? I didn't say anything! _ Sakura shifted a few seats back. Telepathy was a bit unnerving at times, too. Who knew which parts of her mind Syaoran could read. Come to think of it, how could they use telepathy? 

_Silly, we've been using this method of communication unconsciously for a long time. It's just that you've learned how to control it today. _

Yes, it was true that at certain times, she seemed to know exactly what Syaoran was thinking, without any words, especially in time of emergencies. Even more often, he seemed to be able to read her mind so easily. She told him, _Well, either way, thanks for helping me out today during history class. I was really surprised when I could hear your voice in my mind, however. It was distinctly yours, yet I knew I couldn't hear anything, so I was very confused. Yet now that I think of it, I may have heard your voice in my mind, many times before. Telepathy is one of the rarer abilities, even in those with the sixth sense, after all.   _   

"°I probably was able to hear your mind long before you could hear mine," Syaoran stated out loud. "°It's because I understand you better than you can understand me." 

"°Humph, as if you can understand things about me so easily," Sakura scoffed, rather aggravated but flattered. 

"°You're rather a transparent and simplistic person, Sakura. That's not an insult, either," Sakura said. Then he frowned. "°You heard what I said." 

"°Obviously," Sakura said, crossing her arms. "°You want me to repeat it for you? You said that I was transparent and simplistic. A more polite form of telling me I'm dense and naïve, isn't it?" 

"°No, I mean, I just said it out loud and you heard it. It means your regained your hearing again." 

"°Wow! You're right! I can hear your voice!" Sakura exclaimed, clapping in joy. "°And I can hear the school bell chime and the birds chirp. It feels like a new world, having my auditory sense back. Funny, I was getting so used to mind-talk, that I didn't realize I had my hearing back for a while." 

_Silly Sakura, so easy to please. _Syaoran chuckled to himself. 

"°I'm not silly," Sakura scowled. 

"°I didn't mean for you to hear that," Syaoran said, dismayed. "°Whew, there's going to be problems with telepathy." 

"°Why, do you often insult me in your mind?" Sakura asked suspiciously. 

"°Not often," Syaoran replied. 

"°That means you do, occasionally!" 

"°Never said that!" Syaoran protested. Then he grinned lopsidedly, making Sakura even more suspicious, as he thought, _But you'll never be able to listen to my innermost heart, Sakura, did you know that? The one I am thinking in right now, wishing that I can just stay like this forever, ignoring the idiotic Li Clan, not caring if I am a disgrace to my family. Wishing that I didn't feel uneasy and guilty, despising myself for feeling ashamed of myself for betraying my family. _

After school ended, Sakura caught up with Kai. "°Kai-kun! Kai-kun!" He didn't turn around—as usual, he had on headphones. Jumping in front of Kai, Sakura repeated, "°Kai, thanks during class time." 

"°Hmm?" Kai turned around and stared into Sakura's face. "°Hey, Sakura-chan. What'd'you say?" 

"°I said thanks. For that snake thingy in class," Sakura repeated, patiently. 

"°Oh, no problem," Kai replied, slowly. The rock music was clearly heard from the headphones. 

"°Wow, you listen to music very loudly," Sakura commented. "°Doesn't it hurt your eardrum?" 

"°Huh... No...Not really," Kai replied, reaching for the volume control and decreasing it. "°Well, see you around." Waving, Kai walked off quickly. 

"°Strange," Sakura murmured. 

"°Why?" Tomoyo asked. 

"°Another one of her epiphanies, I guess," Syaoran muttered. 

"°Ah, I get it now," Sakura said. "°KAI!!! Kai, wait up!" 

Sprinting, Sakura caught up to Kai again. He didn't stop until she blocked his path. "°Kai-kun take off your headphones for a moment." 

"°Eh? Okay." Kai took of his headphones. 

_Syaoran, say something from behind there, _Sakura told him in her mind. 

"°Hey, Kai. What do you want for dinner tonight?" Syaoran asked, dumbfounded, standing directly behind Kai. 

Kai didn't answer. 

"°Kai, why aren't you answering Syaoran's question?" Sakura asked slyly. 

"°Huh? Oh, sorry. Didn't quite catch it," Kai replied, turning around to see Syaoran standing directly behind him. 

Sakura frowned. "°Hmm... I don't get it. I'm pretty sure the Wave is blocking out Kai-kun's hearing—probably went to him after it left me—yet how does he reply to all my questions?" Staring at Kai suspiciously, she demanded, "°Do you have telepathy, also?" 

"°Eh? Empathy? No... I'm not an empathetic person," Kai replied dumbly. 

"°I said, 'telepathy;' do you have telepathic skills?"° Sakura repeated slowly. 

"°Oh... Telepathy? No... Why?" 

"°Then how are you answering to my questions when you can't hear anything," Sakura demanded. 

"°What makes you so convinced that I've lost my hearing skills," Kai laughed, heading towards him motorcycle, starting the engine, and roaring off. 

"°Strange..." Sakura murmured. "°Very strange." 

Slanting his eyes, Syaoran asked, "°Why do you always pay so much attention to that rascal?" 

"°Haha... Why, are you jealous?" Sakura laughed. 

"°Of course not!" Syaoran retorted, much too quickly. "°He's not worth wasting your brain cells on, that's all." 

****** 

Meilin was surprised when Miho and her older brother, visited her at the apartment in the afternoon. 

"°I thought that you might be bored by yourself since Syaoran-kun has after school soccer practice today," Miho said. "°Since I didn't have journalism club meeting, I came to visit you with onii-chan. You haven't met 'nii-chan yet, right?" To Meilin, she introduced, "°This is my brother, Tanaka Mikai." To the lean boy with a pleasant expression standing next to her, she said, "°This is Syaoran-kun's cousin from Hong Kong, Li Meilin." 

"°Nice to meet you," Mikai said, nodding his head and smiling warmly. 

Meilin blushed. This handsome young man standing in front of her was a split image of an older version of the twelve year old boy in Miho's picture, the clean, preppy, mature atmosphere made a complete combination of her complete ideal guy—well aside from Syaoran, who was her ultimate ideal guy. 

"°Ah, nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Miho-chan," Meilin stammered.  

Over the next hour or so, Meilin discovered that indeed, Tanaka Mikai was not only nice to look at, but had perfect manners with the right amount of attentiveness, a calm, charming voice, and a melting smile; he was too good to be true. Now she could understand why Miho idolized her brother so much. 

By late afternoon, Syaoran with Sakura and Tomoyo returned to the apartment; they were surprised to see Miho and her brother there already. 

"°Li-san, Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san," Mikai recollected, greeting them. 

Grouchily, Syaoran headed off to the kitchen, realizing that he had to prepare dinner for a large company that night. 

"°Tanaka-san, where have you spent your time for the past few years?" Tomoyo asked, sipping a cup of tea set by Syaoran. 

Taking a sip of his cup, Mikai replied, "°Various places. England, the United States, and even China. Actually, I heard news that my little sister was staying with a relative in England, I went there, only to find that she was away in New York, so I went there. Finally, I learned that she was back in Japan, and so I finally came here to meet here after more than four years." 

"°Have you visited your mother yet?" Sakura asked. 

Nodding his head ruefully, Mikai answered, "°Briefly, but unfortunately she wasn't in the state to recognize me. Mother's sickness took another turn lately, so she might have been shocked to see me after such a long disappearance. I haven't realized how serious her illness was. We haven't been able to visit her ever since." He looked down at his hands pitifully. "°I've always thought that Miho was with Mother, not all on her own, and I realize what an incompetent son and brother I have been." 

"°'Nii-chan, we've been through this before. I was okay. Mother too. At least we can all be together, very soon," Miho said, squeezing her brother's hand. "°And we can sort everything out with Mother, too." 

Mikai smiled, though the guilt and rue on his face didn't disappear. 

Sakura was rather surprised that they had finally went to meet their mother. Then she noticed that Tomoyo was videotaping Mikai, raptly. "°Tomoyo-chan, what are you doing?" 

"°Tanaka-san looks even better on screen." Tomoyo stated. "°His hair is absolutely amazing." 

Mikai laughed good-naturedly at the camcorder pointed at his direction.     

"°Dinner is ready!" Syaoran called from the dining room. To his annoyance, he heard loud music booming from next doors. "°Meilin, go get Kai also. I have enough servings for one more person. Oh yeah... You're leg... I better go..." 

"°No, it's fine," Meilin said. "°I'm an expert on crutches now." 

Without bothering to knock, Meilin swung open Kai's front door. "°KAI!!!" Her voice was drowned in the music. 

She hobbled right in front of Kai, leaning back on the sofa and poked him with her crutch; he looked up, startled. 

"°Come eat dinner," Meilin said. "°Oh yeah, Miho-chan and her brother is over. Mikai-san's simply awesome. Oh yeah... you saw him last time, right? Isn't he marvelous? He's just my ideal type of guy." 

"°I thought Syaoran was," Kai said, darkly. "°Girls are such unfaithful creatures." 

"°Oh shut up," Meilin said. 

Still, Kai followed her to Syaoran's apartment for dinner. However, unlike his usual talkative self, he did not speak a single word throughout the meal, and people soon gave up trying to initiate conversations and left him to brood on his own. 

Miho and Mikai left early, after thanking Syaoran for the delicious meal. 

Still eating desert of apple pie with vanilla ice cream, Sakura commented, "°I wonder how Miho was so certain that Mikai-san really is her brother." 

"°Oh, I asked her a while ago," Tomoyo said. "°And she said that there is no doubt about it; Mikai-san had a certain token which proves that he is the real Tanaka Mikai." 

"°Besides, how can there be any doubt?" Meilin asked. "°He looks exactly like the Tanaka Mikai in Miho's old photograph." 

"°That's true. But I wonder why Mikai-san left his family in the first place," Sakura commented. She looked up as Kai walked towards the window. "°Kai-kun, where are you going?" 

Without looking back, Kai leaped out the window and in a matter of seconds, was leaping across the rooftop of the adjacent building. 

"°Into criminal activities again," Meilin said. "°God, what an idiot he is." 

"°He really is an idiot," Sakura repeated, sadly. The next evening was the appointed day that the "°Thief of the Night" piece was to be stolen. "°Something smell's fishy, doesn't it?" 

"°What does?" Meilin asked. 

"°We've got to help out Kai-kun," Sakura stated resolutely. 

"°But he doesn't want any help," Meilin protested, suddenly recalling that one rainy day at the grave side, when Kai had leaned his head against her shoulder as if weary of the world, weary of the show. 

****** 

At school the next day, everyone was brimming with tension because the next day was the anticipated day of Kaitou Magician's appearance to steal the "°Thief of the Night" piece. 

After classes ended, Sakura waited in front of the school gate for Kai to come out; she had noticed that Kai was distracted throughout the entire day—though he usually didn't pay attention to the happenings of school anyway, he did seem slightly precarious because he couldn't hear anything, or so she believed. Kai was surprised to see Sakura standing around for him. 

"°Are you waiting for the right person?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow. "°Syaoran's still at soccer practice." 

Head turned away from Kai, Sakura commented, "°I want to offer you help." 

There was no response from Kai. 

Facing Kai, Sakura asked, "°Hey, Kai, one question I've been meaning to ask you. Tell me, how could you communicate with me and other people for the past few days, even if the Wave blocked out your hearing senses? I certainly couldn't hear anything when I was being affected." 

Sighing, Kai said, "°Persistent, aren't you? I'll tell you, it's true that I can't hear a single word you're saying." 

"°Then how..." Sakura was cut off. 

"°But I learned how to read lips during my days in the streets. Though I'm not particularly good at it, I can still make out what people are saying." 

"°Oh!" That explained why Kai could answer all her questions when she faced him, but couldn't when the speaker was not in front of him so that he could read the lips. "°But I wonder why you're being affected by the Wave. What can the Dark Ones want out of you?" 

"°Revenge for stealing the Chang's Treasure, maybe," Kai said. "°Don't you know, I've been their target for the last several dark forces, ever since the Age?" 

"°But why? Ah, maybe... That must be so..." Sakura murmured on her own. "°I just have one question to ask you, Mizuki Kai. What do you think about Miho's older brother?" 

"°Tanaka Mikai?" Kai asked, quirking an eyebrow over his blue shaded glasses. Without much hesitation: "°A coward, a fraud, a boneless piece of scum." 

"°I'm talking about the real one," Sakura said quietly. 

"°So am I," Kai replied. 

"°Not the one that Miho-chan met at the archery contest," Sakura said. "°I don't think he's the real one." 

"°Why? Miho seems convinced that he's the real one," Kai said indifferently. 

"°That's because he had some sort of token or proof that he was Tanaka Mikai," Sakura said. "°But something smells fishy about him; he's too perfect to be true." 

"°That's wonderful, but it doesn't concern me," Kai said shortly. 

"°I thought you might know who Miho's real brother is," Sakura continued. 

"°I'm sorry, but I don't. As far as I'm concerned, the one that she's going around with is her brother, and I see know reason to suspect him," Kai said firmly. 

"°Oh. Is that so?" Sakura replied, disappointed, watching Kai walk off. In the distance, she could see Tanaka Mikai waiting for Miho as he did every day after school. 

From behind her came a quiet voice. "°Are you suspicious of Tanaka Mikai also?" 

Sakura spun around to face Eriol, his glasses shimmering in the bright hospital light. 

"°That one, he feels like a human, not a dark force, yet something's not quite right," Eriol continued, indicating his head towards the young man greeting Miho—who had walked past Sakura and Eriol without a greeting. "°I've been watching 'Tanaka Mikai' for days, but I haven't figured out what he's up to yet. As of yet, he hasn't laid a finger on Miho." 

"°And you didn't speak to Miho-chan about it?" Sakura asked, surprised. 

"°No. How can I? How can I crush her ecstatic happiness?" Eriol asked, rather ruefully. "°I know better than anyone else how miserable she had been and how rapturous she is now. I may be a coward because I certainly didn't have the guts to tell her the truth; even if I told her, she wouldn't believe me." 

"°I thought he must be a dark force," Sakura ruminated. "°But I was put off because he doesn't radiate any abnormal aura at all. In fact, he just feels like a normal human." 

Turning to Sakura in surprise, Eriol asked, "°Then why do you figure that he might not be Miho's real brother?" 

"°It's just my suspicions from the beginning, Eriol-kun," Sakura replied, smiling sadly. 

****** 

It was Sunday, and the day of Kaitou Magician's supposed appearance to steal the "°Thief of the Night" piece from the Tokyo Art Museum. From early on in the morning, police officers were stationed at all exits and entrances to the museum, and streets were blocked off. 

Zooming into the anticipated crime scene with her camcorder, Tomoyo commented, "°Security's very tight—no space to slip in at all. How are you going to get anywhere near that museum, Kai-kun?" 

"°I don't think getting in would be much of a problem, but getting out will be difficult, with all the media people roaming around," Syaoran added. 

"°I'm sure Kai-kun has it all planned out," Sakura reassured. "°But Kai, last time you were almost caught... You do know you might get a life sentence in jail if you're caught, don't you?" 

"°Wow, that's harsh," Tomoyo murmured. 

"°Will you three quit following me around?" Kai, in his usual disguise, finally snapped. "°I'm doing business here, and you guys are getting in my way." 

Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo glanced at each other and shrugged their shoulders. 

"°Oh, don't worry about us and continue on with your business. We won't get in your way," Sakura waved off. "°Hey, isn't that your father, Tomoyo-chan? Should we go greet him?" 

"°He seems busy... Next time," Tomoyo said, gazing at her father proudly; he looked well. Looking sharp in his blue uniform, Chief Inspector Daidouji was calling out commands to the officers—this was the father who had abandoned the prosperous Daidouji Enterprise and only daughter to her mother, in order to pursue his own dreams.   

Crossing his arms, Kai demanded slyly, "°Is it okay to be helping me? You are the daughter of the man set on putting me behind bars, Tomo-chan." 

"°It's okay," Tomoyo replied. "°As long as there's action, I don't care which side I am on." 

"°Unfaithful daughter," Kai muttered. His parrot—looking like a crow since it was black today, shook its head disdainfully. Kai continued, "°Your father would cry if he knew you were fraternizing with his nemesis." 

"°Hey, Kai, about sealing the Wave," Sakura began. 

"°Later, I'm busy, okay?" Kai said, typing things into his palm-sized pocket computer and mapping out the positions of the guards onto a digital blueprint of the building. 

"°Well... it's for your own benefit," Sakura trailed off. "°How're you going to cautious tonight, when you can't even hear anything? You can't exactly read lips to hear footsteps or alarms, can you? Plus, you have to check out who the fake Kaitou Magician." 

"°While I'm at it, I'm going to steal the 'Thief of the Night' piece before the fake Kaitou Magician does," Kai replied, heaving a sigh. "°And don't you three try to interfere or anything, tonight. I can't take the risk of anybody slowing me down, like you guys are doing right now. Those idiotic cops have gotten a little bit less idiotic these days and have come up with all sorts of fancy gadgets to capture me." 

Syaoran, who had been silent for a while, stated abruptly, "°Let's go eat lunch now." 

"°Yeah, you won't be able to have energy tonight with food, Kaitou-kun, " Sakura said. "°Kaitou-kun?" 

"°He disappeared..." Tomoyo awed. "°Right under our noses." 

"°He must have been really fed up with us," Syaoran said. All they could do now was wait until evening. 

****** 

"°It's rare for you to call us out," Yue said, standing at Eriol's doorway with Cerberus behind him. It was evening and Eriol's profile was lit by the moonbeams seeping in through the wide windows. "°Especially since you pointed out so clearly that you are no longer our master." 

Looking up from his armchair, Eriol said, "°Thank you for coming, Yue, Cerberus." 

"°You don't look like your normal self at all," Cerberus commented. 

"°Something's been on Eriol-kun's mind for weeks," Ruby Moon replied, flicking away her fuchsia hair and leaning against Eriol's armchair. "°What to do, what do say to prevent his little trustee from becoming too hurt." 

"°You mean Miho still hasn't figured out that the force parading around as Tanaka Mikai might not be her real brother?" Yue asked bluntly. "°And Clow Reed's reincarnation is too kind to tell her that?" 

"°What a laugh," Spinel Sun commented. "°And he's seeking condolence from his four creations." 

"°What is Eriol hesitating for?" Cerberus asked, peering with golden brown eyes at Eriol's brooding, pallid face. 

"°I'm home!" Miho called out, stomping up the stairs to Eriol's sitting room. "°Wow, everyone's gathered here?" 

"°You're home late, Miho-chan," Ruby Moon said. 

"°Oh 'nii-chan and I were walking in the park," Miho stated. 

"°It's not too safe to wonder around at this hour," Eriol said quietly. 

Ruby Moon snickered at Eriol's grandfatherly words, and Cerberus shot her a warning look. 

"°Oh for heavens sake, I'm fourteen now, and also, I was with my older brother," Miho retorted. "°When I'm with him, I'm perfectly safe." 

"°Are you sure?" Eriol questioned. 

"°Yes, who can be safer than my older brother?" Miho asked. "°You're so overprotective, Eriol, it's stifling at times. I'm not a baby; I can look after myself." 

"°But you are under my protection for now," Eriol replied forcefully. "°Therefore, it is my responsibility to make sure you come to no harm, for the sake of your mother and your cousin Kaho." 

"°Only because I'm your responsibility, isn't it, Eriol? Clow never did anything without a reason, I know. Onii-chan never saw me as a duty. I'd rather be under his protection than under yours. When I'm with you, I feel like I can never be old enough or independent enough to do anything!" Miho exclaimed. 

"°What, the brother who abandoned you for almost five years without any valid reason given?" Eriol asked, without a trace of temper but a cruelly factual tone. 

"°H-he said he was looking for me for years," Miho replied, falteringly. 

"°The brother who won't go see his own mother, the brother who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, as if nothing at all happened, even after abandoning an ill mother and fatherless, helpless little sister?" 

"°W-we did go see Mother a couple days ago," Miho retorted. 

"°And?" Eriol waited purposefully. 

"°Well... We'll go back again in a few days and try again. That's beside the point. Onii-chan came back, that's what's important," Miho said, clear gray eyes thwarted. The calm, gentle Eriol never spoke to her in this manner. He was always smiling and kind to her, and never spoke to her with this harsh cynicism and indifference. Yes, this might have been the expression the greatest sorcerer in the world, Clow Reed, might have worn in foregone years. "°What do you know about having a family, anyway?" 

Smiling sadly, Eriol said, "°I don't... I am without any family in this life, and I was as good as an orphan in my other lifetime." 

"°So don't interfere with my life then," Miho said. "°Thank you for looking after me until now, but now, I have my mother and brother. I won't have to be under your protection, intruding upon your privacy anymore. Onii-chan will be there for me now." 

"°And are you so sure that he is truly your brother?" Eriol asked. 

  
"What are you talking about?" Miho asked. "°Of course he is. Do you think that I won't know the difference?" 

"°Or maybe you simply accept him because he fits all of your fantasies and you are content with that. Though in your heart you sense that everything is going too smoothly to be true." 

"°I don't understand you. Onii-chan is onii-chan," Miho retorted, stepping backwards. "°You're mean, Eriol, plain cruel and mean. You don't want me to be happy at all, don't you? Have you ever truly loved before? You're not different from the sadistic, crooked Clow Reed; you have no heart. I know that for sure!" 

"°Is that so?" Eriol said, his bitter smile lost in the shadow of the unlit room. 

"°I don't want to stay with you anymore!" Miho exclaimed, bolting down the hallway and out of the house. "°I'm sick and tired of being trapped by you." The door slammed shut. 

"°There is no doubt you are Clow Reed's reincarnation, after all," Cerberus commented. "°Though I admit, even Clow Reed didn't have an heinous nature; weren't you a little harsh to Miho?" 

"°It was inevitable," Eriol replied, suddenly sounding very tired. "°She must hear the harsh facts and accept them." 

"°You could have been more gentle about it," Yue said quietly. "°You're not truly a cruel or malicious person." 

"°Either way, I've done what I had to do," Eriol said. "°Now, it's up to you four to chase her and keep an eye on her until Sakura gets everything under control. Don't interfere with anything; just make sure that Miho is unharmed. Then, everything will fall into place." 

"°So that is why you summoned Yue and me," Cerberus said. "°Because you thought four pairs of eyes were better than two. "°Worrywart. If you just admitted to Miho that you love her like a younger sister also, and you're worried for her, how much easier things might be." 

Frowning, Eriol said, "°Just go now." 

"°Don't you know that things might not fall right into place, as you expect to, and that Miho might really be in danger?" Yue asked Eriol, being last to leave. "°You should remember that while she might be hurt physically by the dark force, you have hurt her mentally and emotionally—like many before her. The latter leaves behind a longer lasting scar." 

Then Yue swooped out in his magnificent white wings, without waiting for Eriol's reply. Leaning back against the grand armchair, Eriol took of his glasses and closed his eyes. 

****** 

"°What is it Kero-chan?" Sakura asked, when Kero-chan, in his small form, came flying at her in full speed. She was already dressed in Tomoyo's new battle costumes, this time a rich dark navy blue dress with a matching cloak, the hems decorated with white beads, creating the effect of faint stars scattered across the fabric. Her hair was pulled into pigtails with matching navy blue ties. 

"°Miho-chan ran away from home—Eriol aggravated her—and now, she might be in danger," Kero-chan panted, as Tomoyo tied a navy blue cloak around his neck. 

"°What kind of danger?" Sakura demanded. 

"°I don't know—Eriol was being vague as usual. But I think he was hinting that Tanaka Mikai might take his real form tonight. Or else, Eriol wouldn't have sent us out all of a sudden, would he?" Kero-chan said. "°Yue is keeping an eye on Miho with Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon." 

"°Now tell me, why am I wearing this ridiculous replica of Kaitou Magician's outfit?" Syaoran demanded, stepping out of the costume van and spinning around once. The outfit had slightly been modified by Tomoyo from his Circus Carnival "°Magician" outfit. Dressed from head to toe in black, complete with a cloak and leather gloves, Syaoran could easily be mistaken for Kaitou Magician from a distance. 

"°It's all part of our plan, remember?" Sakura explained for the third time, hands on hips. "°Distract the police while Kai escapes! And I take on the fake Kaitou Magician." 

"°Wait, that's not the problem right now," Kero-chan interrupted. "°Miho-chan is in danger—she might have headed towards a trap." 

"°Wait then, there is a possibility that the dark force who is going to steal the "°Thief of the Night" piece is the same force that's posing as her brother then, isn't it?" Sakura asked. 

"°Well then, they won't be able to bet at two places at once then, so what's the problem?" Syaoran asked, kicking at his long cloak in annoyance. 

Frowning, Sakura said, "°Strange though... Why is Miho-chan being targeted, and is she being targeted?" 

"°That's not important right now," Syaoran said. "°If Yue is keeping an eye on Miho, she must be safe—our immediate worry lies in capturing the Wave and the fake Kaitou Magician—and if he be Miho's brother also, we have caught two birds with one stone." 

****** 


	66. Chapter 45: The Silence of Darkness, Par...

Uploader's Note: Hi everyone, it's Amethyst Beloved. I just want to apologize for being so late with uploading chapter 45! Anyway, as always I encourage you to please go to the bio for news about New Trials on Wish-chan's site and on ff.net. Good news: she has a new domain, so no more Geosites problems! And keep in mind that chapters 46 and 47 are up. Details are in the bio. Please take the time to share your comments with her whether it's via fanfiction.net reviews, personal E-mails, or her guest book. Happy reading! 

Chapter 45: The Silence of Darkness

******

"°Whew, that girl is quite fast," Ruby Moon commented, landing on top of tree, her black butterfly wings spread out. "°Eriol always sends out on useless errands. Yue, too bad your old master can still boss you around so easily. Then again, you must be bored because your little mistress doesn't need you often, anyway." 

In his small form to attract less attraction, Spinel Sun said, "°Just keep an eye on things; she's heading into the Kinhoshi Hospital." 

Panting, Miho found herself in the Kinhoshi Hospital. She hadn't realized how far she had run. Though she had meant to run straight to her brother, instead, she had come to her mother. Her mother had fallen ill again recently, so no visitors had been allowed, not even her daughter and son. 

"°Girl, visiting hours are over," said the night shift nurse, coming out of the hospital room that Miho's mother resided in. "°Please come back tomorrow." 

"°I have to see my mother," Miho said. 

"°No, Mizuki-san is very ill—she cannot be overexcited by any visitor," the nurse said, gently pushing Miho away from the door. 

"°Mother!" Miho shouted. "°Please let me see you!" 

"°Hush, you're disturbing all the patients," the nurse scolded. 

"°I want to just ask okaa-san one question," Miho whispered, sinking to her knees. 

She recalled a week ago, when she went to meet her mother with Mikai. Her mother had looked much paler and weaker than on her first visit. And Miho had been exceedingly disappointed in her mother's reaction upon seeing Mikai; she had expected her mother to be overjoyed. Instead... 

~~~~~~ 

"°Mother, it's Miho. I have a surprise," Miho said, eagerly, taking Mikai's hand from behind the doorway and bringing him into the room. Look, onii-chan has come back." 

A little hesitantly, Mikai stepped into the room and bowed his head. Then he looked up and said, "°Okaa-san, I have come back." 

For a second, Mizuki Miara coolly gazed at him. Then she crossed her arms, looking away. "°I don't recall having such a son." 

"°Mother!" Miho exclaimed in shock. "°Mikai 'nii-chan has finally returned!" 

"°Please take him and leave the room, Miho. Mother has a headache," her mother replied, leaning back on her pillow, her dark shadows under her eyes. 

Turning to her brother, Miho didn't know what to say, her mouth opening then closing. 

Patting her shoulder, Mikai smiled crookedly. "°It's okay Miho. It's only expected that Mother is mad at me for leaving without a word. Let's give her more time, and everything will turn out fine. It's all my fault for showing up so suddenly." 

~~~~~~   

A trickle of tear fell down Miho's cheek. Why weren't things working out the way she wanted them to? She had to find her brother; she knew Eriol was wrong about him. On her feet again, she rushed out of the hospital. 

"°Look, she's coming out of the hospital," Spinel Sun said. 

"°I wonder why we're just supposed to keep an eye on her without doing anything," Ruby Moon yawned. "°This is boring." 

"°There's that 'Tanaka Mikai,'" Spinel Sun pointed out to a figure walking towards Miho. 

Yue just watched silently. 

"°Miho! What are you doing out here at this hour?" Mikai exclaimed. 

"°Onii-chan!" Miho stared up, relieved, and sniffed. 

"°Why, did Hiiragizawa-san make you cry?" Mikai demanded, outraged. "°Here now, Miho, don't cry. Onii-chan is here." 

Sniffling into her brother's shirt, Miho nodded. Yes, this was her brother. Who else could he be? Everyone around her was just mistaken. 

Steel gray eyes glimmering, Mikai took Miho's hands and said, "°You can stay with me. I'll protect you Miho." 

****** 

"°Tread carefully," Syaoran whispered, as Tomoyo, Sakura, and he crept across the bushes encircling the museum. 

"°Strange, it's awfully quiet here," Sakura said. "°Are all the guards hiding? It's five to ten, and yet there's no sign of reporters and the police." 

"°Look!" Tomoyo pointed. There were guards sprawled across the museum lawn, unconscious. 

Looking through his binoculars to inside the building, Syaoran said, "°Yes, I can see there are guards sleeping, leaning against the windows." 

"°So this place is completely unprotected right now?" Sakura asked. 

Whistling, Syaoran commented, "°That Kaitou Magician really knows his stuff." Then he scowled tugging at his cloak. "°Then there was no point in getting dressed up like this, right?" 

"°But it looks nice," Tomoyo stated, videotaping Syaoran from head to toe. "°And a nice diversion from your usual Chinese battle outfit."   

"°Shh... Look, someone landed on the roof!" Kero-chan exclaimed. 

"°I can't tell if it's Kaitou Magician or the replica," Sakura said, creeping forward towards the building. "°Let's get closer." 

A figure dressed completely in black stepped out from the shadow as another figure also dressed in black stepped into the room containing the targeted piece. 

"°A few minutes late, aren't you?" said Kaitou Magician, with a crooked grin, to the imposter. "°Would have expected you to be more punctual. 

Kai's duplicate, dressed in the traditional elegance of a magician, returned the grin, twirling a top hat around its finger. It headed towards the wall where the painting of Kaitou Magician was hung. There was no evident protection around it. 

"°Stupid, there's a laser protective system," Kai began, then frowned. The imposter walked straight through the protective system without any harm. Kai held his hand forward, cautiously. A neon red thread flashed across the top of his wrist, cutting through his leather glove. "°Shoot," Kai muttered. Yes, the Kaitou Magician replica was not a human, but a dark force. An alarm began ringing across the building, but Kai was unaware of this since the Wave prevented all sonar waves from reaching his ears. 

Without paying any heed to the alarm, the Magician removed the painting canvas from its frame and rolled it up carefully. Then, Kai caught a glimpse of a silvery locket hanging form a chain around the Magician's neck. When the Magician noticed that Kai had caught sight of the locket, it shot an assertive, challenging look. 

Struggling to keep his voice from faltering, Kai drawled, "°So it was you who captured Meilin, set those pick-pockets on me, ordered them to steal that item from me, not to mention dirtied my name! Well, it's time to pay due debt." 

The Magician merely smiled idly as it slipped the rolled canvas into a cylindrical protective case. Within a blink of an eye, Kai sent out a brilliant shower of light with at a top hat conjured up from the air and snatched away the rolled up canvas; he was really angry this time.  

"°What's Kaitou-kun planning to do?" Sakura whispered to Syaoran and Tomoyo; they had been able to sneak into the building easily because of the lax security. Kero-chan hovered above their heads to keep guard. All they could see were flashes of blinding light and occasional clanging and popping noises from across the room. The two Kaitou Magicians were moving so fast that they were merely dark blurs; it was impossible to distinguish who was who. 

From the corridors, they heard the chaotic echoing of footsteps and shouts of, "°The alarm went off! What are the guards doing? What? Kaitou Magician has entered the exhibition room containing Shing's masterpiece? Get up—this is not time to be sleeping! Hurry, gather the reinforcements!" 

"°Oh no! The police and the guards have awakened!" Sakura exclaimed. "°We have to warn Kai-kun—he won't be able to hear them; he probably hasn't heard the alarm yet, either!" 

Chief Inspector Daidouji's voice boomed from outside the door. "°In here! Kaitou Magician must be in here! Hurry, officers, take your positions—at the count of three, enter!" 

"°Shoot," Syaoran muttered, as Sakura waved her hand to attract Kai's attention. Frustrated, she rushed forward to warn Kai—despite his warning to her to stay out of his business; he was to intent in fighting to notice them anyway. In return, she bumped into some sort of invisible barrier and rebounded backwards. 

Helping Sakura, who looked stunned, to her feet, Syaoran asked, "°What's the matter?" Stretching out his hands forward, he felt some sort of solid wall in front of them though it could not be seen. "°An invisible barrier?" 

From outside, they heard the call of, "°One, two..." 

"°Sakura-chan! They're going to enter" Tomoyo exclaimed, rushing to the bolted door, about to burst open any moment. 

"°I'll take care of the door," Sakura asserted, whipping out her staff key. "°Key that hides the power of the stars. Show your true self to me. I, Sakura, command you under contract. RELEASE!" Quickly, she flipped out a Sakura card and ordered, "°LOCK! Guard the door and keep it from opening!" 

Immediately, the door was firmly sealed and as the police called out "°THREE!" they were met by a surprisingly resistant door and they all collapsed backwards by the force of the Lock card. No matter how they pounded on the door, it wouldn't open. 

"°Whew, safe for the moment," Sakura said, wiping the sweat off her brows; her last encounter with the persistent Tokyo police force in the summer was enough to last for a long time yet. 

Meanwhile, Syaoran had been observing the invisible barrier. "°I got it," he finally said. "°This barrier is another by-product of the Wave." He whipped out his lasin board and chanted a few words. The lasin board let out a powerful ray of light onto the barrier. In result the barrier could now be seen as some sort of translucent interwoven net of neon wires fluctuating up and down, left and right, diagonally and erratically. "°See how the barrier is not a distinct wall, but consists of some sort of substance constantly in wave motion, networked from one end of the wall to the other, therefore repelling us and keeping us from getting through? It's the result of high frequency wave movement." 

There came another pounding on the door. Sakura winced. Even with the protection of the Lock, the wooden door was bound to burst with the force of at least two dozen full-grown men. 

"°Oh dear," Tomoyo murmured. She didn't like the thought of her father catching her in such a place. 

"°We have to warn Kai-kun," Sakura said, banging on the barrier with her hands, not quite understanding Syaoran's explanation of how it worked—science had never been her strong subject—however clearly understanding that it was the Wave at work again. It was surprisingly solid considering it looked transparent. "°_KAI_! Listen to me, the police will enter any moment now! You have to escape!" 

"°He can't hear you 'cause of the Wave," Syaoran muttered. Then he snapped his finger. "°I know how to capture the Wave!" 

"°What?" Sakura asked. She cast a worried glance at the door, the hinges creaking. A few minutes more at the most, and the door would open before the power of the Lock would give in. 

"°The Wave... the barrier it's creating... it can only exist because of a medium... such waves cannot exist without a medium, a substance to travel through. It cannot exist in a vacuumed area," Syaoran said rapidly, processing the idea in his head. 

"°So, if we can somehow vacuum this room, the Wave will not be able to exist, and I'll be able to seal it?" Sakura repeated, trying to grasp what Syaoran was saying. "°How can I get a vacuum large enough to empty this room? And I don't have a Vacuum card, either." 

Kero-chan and Tomoyo snickered together at the thought of the "°Vacuum" card. 

"°It doesn't literally have to be a vacuum, you know. Something that will have the same effect, a substitute of some sort, it doesn't matter," Syaoran said, eying the door nervously. "°Hey, you think of something—I'll go out and masquerade as Kaitou Magician to draw the police away from this room. They're going to burst into this room any second now." 

"°Huh? No, don't go out there—it's dangerous," Sakura protested; she clearly remembered the long hours of anguish on the train as she had waited for Syaoran to return after dislocating the microchip on Kai's locket. "°They're armed and numerous." 

"°Don't worry, I've a good size of them after last summer," Syaoran reassured wholeheartedly. "°And truthfully, none of them are half as scary as my training masters back in Hong Kong. Well, I'm going now." In a flit second, he disappeared from the room. 

"°Wow—he just disappeared. Did he even open the door?" Tomoyo awed. "°Syaoran-kun's becoming a pro at this—maybe he and Kaitou-kun can become partners." 

"°I doubt Syaoran would consent to that," Sakura chuckled. 

From outside, they heard footsteps moving away from the door and voices shouting, "°Wait, the Kaitou Magician has been spotted in the East Wing! Everyone, head over towards the East Wing!" The clamber of the police officers became more disant. 

Surveying the barrier, Sakura now could fully concentrate on how to eliminate the Wave. She racked her brains to recall anything she learned about how waves were transmitted back in science class. "°Hmm... Let's see... We've faced waves traveling through three different types of mediums... First, back at the Kusakou beach, it used water. Over the past few weeks, the semantic waves traveled through the ground to create earthquakes, and for the past couple days, it manipulated sound waves which traveled through air. Let's see... There is no sound out there in space because the space is like a whole large vacuumed space... Sound waves cannot travel without a medium... I know! The Silent Card!" 

Tomoyo hid a smile behind her camcorder. Sakura had such a cute habit of thinking out loud. 

"°The Silent can't stand any sort of disturbance at all, so in away, it forms sort of a vacuum in the room—remember back at the museum long ago when we were trying to capture it, right? We couldn't get near it because the Silent disliked any sort of noise—we couldn't even sneeze. So I had to seal it with the Shadow Card because I couldn't approach it myself. I think this might be what Syaoran had in mind... a substitute for a vacuum." Twirling her pink staff around her fingers twice, she flung up the Silent card and commanded, "°Silent! Vacuum this room with silence!" 

Immediately, a serene faced, rather stately force swept out and pressed its finger to its lips. Though it was a card rarely called out—because it didn't like to be disturbed from its peace—it did its duty faithfully. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kero-chan felt disturbingly "°empty" as the room turned completely silent and was in a sense vacuumed of all matter. Sakura almost felt like she did when the Wave had stopped transmitting sound waves to her ears. The barrier flickered and they could see the frequency of the interwoven waves decreasing and gradually becoming slightly fluttering lines, then becoming wispy and hard to distinguish. Kero-chan was now able to fly right through it. A whimper sounded, and all the vanishing waves became a condensed ball, which materialized into a short, elfish creature which held in its hand a narrow blue staff with a long ribbon attached to it, resembling a gymnast's ribbon and with which it created varying wavelengths.    

"°So, that little thing has caused all those problems for us over these past several months," Kero-chan scoffed. "°Sakura-chan, seal it now!" 

"°Okay!" Sakura held out her staff over the cowering dark force. "°Spirit of the dark forces. I, Sakura, command you. Return to a new shape of contract! Sakura Card!" 

The Wave evaporated and a new card floated down into Sakura's hand. She smiled. The Wave—another troublesome card conquered and mastered; one step closer to reaching the secret whispers of her ancestors, shrouded in mystery and convoluted clues. 

They had no chance to gloat because now they were facing the Magician, who looked up at surprise to see that the Wave had been sealed. For the first time, Kai turned their direction, annoyed to see Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kero-chan, all dressed in matching navy blue outfits. (For fun, Tomoyo had made herself a corresponding outfit to Sakura's, since she now had more time at hand now that the Star-Crossed production was over.) He almost smiled at the funny combination they made, before frowning. 

"°You guys! What are you doing here?" Kai demanded, leaping back onto the glass case of a priceless vase, away from the Magician's reach. "°I told you not to butt into my business." For the first time, he realized that the alarm bell was ringing loudly. He blinked fingering his ears; he had an earache. His ears were sensitive to the pressure from sound, after not being able to hear for a couple of days. "°Am I hallucinating or can I seem to hear again." 

"°Sakura-chan just sealed the Wave," Tomoyo stated proudly. "°Wearing my outfit!" 

"°Well then, good job—I'm a little relieved I can hear again—I missed listening to rock music," Kai said. "°So, bye-bye now. Leave the rest to me." Jumping down from the vase exhibition with sharp daggers placed between each finger, Kai flung them out and neatly pinned the Magician by its cloak to the wall within a blink of an eye. "°Humph, the Magician, master of illusions, trickery, and deception, can't win against me, the master of all masters." 

"°Umm... Kaitou-kun?" Sakura said, tapping Kai's shoulder. 

"°What, you're still here?" Kai asked, hands on hips. "°Shoo." 

"°I'm sorry but I kind of have to seal it, so..." Sakura trailed off, rather frightened by Kai, who seemed especially fierce and ruthless that night. 

Jabbing his paw onto Kai's temple, Kero-chan interpreted, "°Her point is, Brat Number Two, that she's the only one who can seal the dark force, despite your big words, and you're of no more use, so get out of the way." Kero-chan was always quick in defending his mistress. 

Scowling, Kai said, "°Fine, fine. Just one second." He stepped up closely to the Magician, removing its top hat and peered at its face. It was wearing a mask which covered the upper portion of its face. "°As if the Dark Ones thought that they could conquer me with this useless dummy." 

Quietly, so that Kai could only hear, the Magician murmured, "°If you seal me, you seal your pretty chain with me." It let Kai get a glimpse of his locket, which it had been clasping its gloved hand. Kai's eyes widened. The Magician struggled a little, shifting the daggers holding it down in place; just a little more time and it would be free. 

"°Hey, what are you waiting for? Get out of the way," Kero-chan said. "°It'll escape any minute." 

Staring hard at the locket clasped in the Magician's hand, Kai leaped out of the way with carefree ease. "°Seal it away, Sakura-chan." _Once it becomes a card, there will be no means of retrieving it... The locket that I once thought my life depended upon. _

"°Okay! Spirit of the dark forces. I, Sakura, command you. Return to a new shape of contract! Sakura Card!" The Magician Card floated down towards Kai who observed it carefully. On its face was a tall, stately magician, cloaked in black and uncannily similar to Kaitou Magician. 

He handed the card over to Sakura. "°I have not use for Sakura cards," he stated, as he tucked the rolled up 'Thief of the Night' piece underneath his cloak. 

"°You're not really planning to steal that, are you?" Sakura asked, horrified, but more horrified at what she thought Meilin's reaction would be like. 

"°Well, I don't want to be known as a thief who breaks his words, do I?" Kai stated. "°Don't worry, after all the fuss is over, I'll by and by return it personally to Shing-san." 

Before any more words of reproach could be said, there came Chief Inspectors Daidouji's booming shout, "°Kaitou Magician's on the rooftop!" 

"°What? There's yet another person masquerading around as me?" Kai cracked his knuckles. "°Wait till I get my hands on that bastard. I won't go easy this time." 

"°No, no!" Sakura quickly explained. "°It's Syaoran... He's out there as a decoy, to help you escape." _Syaoran!_ Sakura had completely forgotten about him. _Syaoran, can you hear me? _

_Sakura? _Came Syaoran's voice in her mind, sounding rather distant, but still distinct. _Did things work out? _

_Yeah, I capture the Wave by using the Silent. _

_Good thinking! I haven't even thought about the Silent,_ was Syaoran's response. 

_Anyway, everything's under control here. Are you safe? Should we go help you? _Sakura asked. 

_Don't bother. I have everything under control too. In a few minutes, I'm going to stage 'Kaitou Magician's' disappearance, and you guys use that chance to escape. Let's meet up at King Penguin Park, okay? _

_O-okay,_ Sakura consented, hesitantly. _Be quick, okay? _

_Don't worry,_ Syaoran reassured. _This is kind of fun, watching these foolish police officers make a mess; I kind of understand what amusement Kaitou Magician must have had at times—though my family would be distraught at the very idea that I'm breaking every single code they taught me, especially, the one that states that the Chosen One must be discreet and humble, and should always try to stay out of sight._

"°Sheesh, what is she all smiling about, with her eyes closed?" Kai muttered to Tomoyo, indicating Sakura. "°Freaky." 

"°They seem to have learned how to do telepathy," Tomoyo replied, head drooped. One couldn't record telepathy. 

Opening her eyes, Sakura said, "°Syaoran has everything under control—we just have to escape." 

"°What are you talking about?" Kai demanded. "°Why is he taking all the glory of the hour? I should be out there, parading as the invincible 'Phantom Thief of the Night,' not retreating with two girls and a stuffed animal!" 

"°Just shut up and follow," Kero-chan said, as Sakura cast the Invisible upon all four of them to escape the building without being seen. 

At the King Penguin Park, they met Syaoran, chestnut brown hair tousled and cloak crooked, but looking rather proud and excited for a change. "°What took you guys so long?" he asked. "°I was starting to get worried." 

Pointing to Kai, Sakura said, "°He was creating a fuss about not being able to shine in the spotlight and such nonsense, and we had to drag him all the way here." 

Kai grumbled, "°Humph, I retire. _You _can be the new Kaitou Magician. I'm not appreciated around here anymore." 

"°No thank you," Syaoran said a little too sweetly. "°It's rather a boring and tedious occupation." 

Shrugging, Kai replied, "°Well, better than being the lap-dog of my family, going when commanded, returning at a single beckoning." On a side note, he muttered, "°Causing people unnecessary headache."  

Syaoran frowned. "°You..." _How did Kai know about the Li Clan decision? Surely Meilin... Did Meilin tell that bastard and not me? _

At that moment, Sakura exclaimed, "°What about Miho-chan? Could the Magician have been the force posing as Miho's brother? Or..." 

As if on cue, Yue swept down and landed beside Sakura. 

"°So, what happened?" Kero-chan demanded, realizing he had completely forgotten about Miho. "°Is Miho safe?" 

"°Nothing happened," Yue replied briskly. "°Miho met up with her brother, they talked for a while, and Miho returned home a couple of minutes ago. Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun accompanied her. Seems like her brother scolded her for running away from home, and made her go back and apologize to Eriol." 

"°What?" Sakura and Kero-chan exclaimed. "°That's it?" 

One thing for sure was that Tanaka Mikai and the Magician couldn't have been the same personage because during the time they were challenging the Magician, Miho had been with her brother.  

"°Well, it seems to me that Eriol has been overly cautious," Kero-chan commented, only to be interrupted by another fight that had been sparked up between Sakura and Syaoran at the blink of an eye. 

"°When did they start fighting?" Kai whispered to Tomoyo, raptly videotaping. 

"°Those two can brew up a fight out of nothing," Tomoyo replied, rather startled that Syaoran and Sakura were arguing; they had been getting along beautifully for the past weeks. "°And they take the longest time to make up because each are to stubborn to apologize." 

"°Well, what is it that you're so worried about?" Sakura demanded, hands on hips. She was unable to contain herself any longer. "°You seem so distracted these days—and that time you went off to the Li estate for a couple of days—you said it's for training, but I bet that's a lie. You're keeping something to yourself, aren't you?" 

"°I told you, it's nothing!" Syaoran snapped. 

"°I could hear it in your mind. You were worried about something for the past week, though you refuse to tell me what," Sakura replied. "°Do I mean only that much to you as a friend? You still won't tell me the things that truly matter to you when I've always trusted you in a manner which I could confided to you about everything that's on my mind." 

"°It's not about trusting or mistrusting," Syaoran said, aggravated, and surprised that Sakura could have intruded upon his innermost mind; he thought he was hiding his worry so well. "°It's something you won't understand, anyway, so there's no point in trying to tell you." 

"°Oh, so now you do admit that there is something on your mind," Sakura retorted. "°And you're hinting that I won't be able to help, anyway, so you won't even bother to confide to me about your problems. Don't you remember this summer? You're the one who asked me to trust you. So I did. Now you're saying trust doesn't matter?"  
  
"That's not the point," Syaoran said, almost shouting now. "I—" 

"°Well, you told me you had 'something' to tell me, next Sunday, which happens to be today," Sakura said. "°What is it? Do you care to enlighten me?" 

Syaoran stopped mid-track. Realizing that Tomoyo, Kai, Kero-chan, and even Yue were listening intently. "°Never mind," he said. "°Just forget it. You're impossible to talk to when you're like this. The one who doesn't trust is you. You still don't trust me, that's why you're always reproaching me." 

"°It's true; I've just realized it now that you've said it," Sakura said, equally coolly. "°I don't trust you as far as tomorrow. Even after all we've been through, I yet believe it's capable of you to walk away without second thought, leave all this behind if it is for your dignity's sake...Just like Ryuuren-san." 

Those words speared through Syaoran's heart more cruelly than a razor. 

****** 

There came a sulky nock on the door to Eriol's study. The grandfather clock in the hallway read 2'o'clock in the morning. Miho stepped into the room, pouting, and said flatly, "°I'm back." 

Eriol looked up, startled; he hadn't expected to see Miho back that night. 

"°'Nii-chan made me come back and apologize. He said I behaved inappropriately, and that I should be more grateful for all you've done for me," Miho said sullenly. 

"°Oh..." Eriol was speechless. 

"°Anyway, I'm sorry for acting inappropriately and rudely; I've been a disgrace to my family. There, I've said it." Scowling, Miho said, "°I'm only doing this because onii-chan told me that I have to stay here a little longer, until okaa-san regains her health; once she gets better, we will be able to live together again, and I can move out. Well, I'm going to my room then." 

Not having said a single word, Eriol stared at the doorway. Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun entered. 

Collapsing onto the couch, Ruby Moon, having transformed back into Nakuru, stated, "°All that fuss for nothing!" 

"°I say, you're losing your old touch," Spinel Sun said. "°There was nothing abnormal about Tanaka Mikai's behavior. And if he planned to harm Miho, today would have been the perfect day, with Sakura & co. all occupied with the other dark forces." 

"°Besides, since Tanaka Mikai _smells_ like a human, he must be a human, not another dark force," Nakuru continued. "°And he's everything I would expect from a brother—I mean, if he was a dark force or at least a fake, why would he have sent Miho back to apologize to you? Seems to me, you've been on the wrong trail; he's definitely an innocent person." 

Without bothering to reply to those two, Eriol ruminated quietly. Everything they said was true—it had completely been unexpected to him that Tanaka Mikai reaction upon Miho's running away from home, would be to send her back promptly to apologize. Maybe he had been overly precautious and suspicious. Could it be, could it possibly be that this one was the real Tanaka Mikai? 

******  

The company returned to Syaoran's apartment, which was nearest to King Penguin Park. Meilin greeted them from the couch, where she had aimlessly been turning the channels with her remote control, keen on any update about Kaitou Magician. "°You guys are back! How did things go? Did Kai steal again? Oh, I wanted to go to if it weren't for this leg..." Then she felt the icy, hostile breeze sweep in as Sakura and Syaoran entered. 

"°What...is...this...uncomfortable atmosphere?" Meilin demanded. 

"°Those two fought again, heaven knows why," Kai said, yawning. "°Well, I'm going to bed now." He headed off next doors to his own apartment. 

"°You two fought, _again_?" Meilin asked, astounded. She glared at Syaoran accusingly. 

"°What, it wasn't me!" Syaoran defended. "°_She_ (pointing at Sakura) got mad by herself for no reason." Then he paused, looking pensive. "°Maybe for a reason." 

"°You two! This is _not _the time for you two to be arguing when time is precious. Especially not _you__¢¬_ Syaoran when..." Meilin trailed off, discontinuing her sentence before she said too much. 

"°When?" Syaoran prodded. 

"°N-nothing," Meilin stammered. Then she frowned. "°You too Sakura, you should appreciated Syaoran more especially when you know... when you know that..." Again she paused. "°I've told you before how hard it is—"° 

"°Meilin," Syaoran interrupted abruptly. "°We need to have a talk." His grave amber eyes met hers, and in an instant, Meilin got the sense that Syaoran already _knew. _

"°I-I..." Meilin was at loss of words. Panicking, she hobbled over to the table and retrieved a thick Chinese book and flipped through the pages. Her heart sank. The letter from Li Ieran was gone. 

Turning to Sakura and Tomoyo, Syaoran said pronouncedly, "°It's past two in the morning; you guys better be getting home, especially you, Sakura." 

At this, Sakura, Tomoyo, and even Kero-chan, scurried out the door, with rapid "good-byes" and "see you tomorrows." 

Now, Meilin was left alone to face the most solemn Syaoran she had ever seen in her life, and she felt intimidated by him. Before he could say anything, Meilin blurted out, "°I'm sorry for not telling you before; I've got something really important to tell you too. About the Li Clan decision..." 

Syaoran finished off, "°Yes, I already know. I read mother's letter. I found it in that book by mistake." 

"°Oh..." Meilin set the book down and hung her head down. "°I-I'm really sorry; I meant to tell you before, through my own lips. But I couldn't." Then, she stared up at Syaoran, imploringly. How could I, when you are finally settling down here? The news would have thrown you into turmoil, for until now, you have lived for you family."  

"°You mean you thought that I couldn't handle the news that I might be removed as the Li Clan Chosen One, isn't that it? I'm sure your intentions are good; you thought you could shelter me or however your mind worked. It didn't occur to you that I too have a right to know, that I'm not stupid, that I know what I'm doing." 

"°No, Syaoran, it's not that," Meilin stammered, her throat choking up. "°I only..." Yet she had no words to say. This was what Kai had been trying to tell her all along, but she had not heeded his words, and now it turned to this. 

"°Even Kai knew," Syaoran said sorrowfully. "°You told Kai about it before you even thought about telling me, when it's concerning me, personally?"    

"°H-he forced me to tell him," Meilin said, knowing that it sounded like a petty excuse. 

"°I thought it was strange when you turned up in Japan, a couple of weeks ago; you pretended you were here for fun, but in fact, you were sent by mother to convey the news. But you were never planning to tell me in the first place, weren't you?" 

"°No..." Meilin replied miserably. "°I thought that upon hearing the news, you would immediately return to the Clan, as ordered. Then you'd never be able to come back. So I thought it best not to burden you with such news and go back myself and tell the Clan that you wouldn't return." 

"°And they say ignorance is bliss," Syaoran murmured. Then, he said, softly, "°So you immediately just assumed that I am a lapdog, ready to return home at a single beckoning. That's all you thought I was capable of." 

"°I'm sorry, Syaoran, I'm so sorry. I should have told you as soon as I came; it's all my fault," Meilin sobbed, crouching down. 

"°No, Meilin, I'm not mad at you; it's not your fault. You're just a messenger, that's all. I'm just a little disappointed in my cousin for claiming to be the one who knows me best, yet only being able to see me as an incompetent underling of the Li Clan, that's all." 

Syaoran didn't know that mild, calm tone conveying his disappointment hurt Meilin more than words of anger and reproach. 

"°S-so, I guess you'll return, at least briefly, to clear things up with the Clan?" Meilin asked timidly, not looking up at her cousin in fear that she might burst into hysterical tears. 

"°What do you take me for?" Syaoran asked. "°I'm going nowhere. You were mentally struggling for no reason. Well, I'm going to bed now; I have school tomorrow." He entered his room and shut the door. 

A cold wind blew over Meilin's heart, as if the blissful childhood friendship between the two cousins had shut its door on her face forever. 

Kai was surprised, when a pounding on his door sounded, well past three in the morning. Groggy from been awoken from light sleep, he opened the door, even more surprised to find Meilin with red rimmed eyes, asking quietly, "°Can I stay with you a couple of days?" 

He didn't ask any questions, was sensitive enough not to, and carried her duffel bag into his room, while Meilin hopped in on her crutches. 

"°Ah, I'm sorry—the house is a mess. You can use my room; I'll sleep on the living room couch," Kai said, hurriedly picking laundry, empty soda cans, and video games from off the ground. 

"°No, I'm sorry for intruding in the middle of the night like this," said a much subdued Meilin. "°I-I kind of fought with Syaoran... more like, he's really mad at me right now." 

"°He kicked you out of his house?" Kai demanded, indignant. 

"°N-no, nothing like that," came the rushed response. "°I just felt too ashamed to show him my face. I..." Meilin sniffled. Kai's parrot flew out and landed on her shoulder, rubbing its head against her cheek, cooing in condolence. 

"°Care to talk about it?" Kai asked. 

Meilin shook her head. "°It's okay. You must be tired. I probably waked you up." 

"°I'm fine; I'm a night owl, anyway," Kai reassured. "°Well then, tell me if you need anything, all right? I'm ready to listen, any time." He led her to his room. "°Should I leave the nightstand on?" 

Meilin nodded. "°I'm sorry for bothering you," she said again, as Kai helped her settle in. Her injured leg aching again, she sat down on the bed. 

"°I told you, don't worry about it," Kai scolded lightly, sitting down next to her. "°You lent me a shoulder once; isn't it my turn?" 

At this, Meilin's eyes brimmed with tears again as she leaned her forehead against Kai's broad shoulder. "°H-he found the letter, and now he knows everything," she said. "°You were right Kai, I should have told him from the beginning; he does have a right to know while I had no right to interfere with that right." 

Patting her back awkwardly, Kai reassured, "°There now, what's the trouble? He knows now, though he found out the hard way. So, does he plan on returning?" 

"°N-no... I was so sure that the title of Chosen One was most important to him, but he stared at me with those hard eyes, as if I was stupid to think so. He stated so assuredly that he has no intention of returning to Hong Kong." Meilin gulped. "°But what bothers me is that I think deep inside the darkest corners of my heart, I was hoping that he would return to Hong Kong to fulfill his duty as the Chosen One and choose his family honor over love. I still remember the anguish I felt when I saw Syaoran go through that nightmare training to become the Chosen One, separating him from me, taking him farther and farther away. The wicked me was hoping that Sakura too would have to feel that anguish when Syaoran chooses to return to Hong Kong for the sake of the Clan. That way, he would be unattainable for anyone; he would belong to the family, not to another girl. And I felt guilty for thinking such horrible thoughts, when I said myself that I gave up on him long ago." 

With gentle fingers, deft at card tricks and quick to comfort a crying girl, Kai carefully wiped away Meilin's tears, listening intently. 

Meilin continued, her voice trembling, "°I think the reason why I didn't tell Syaoran about the Li Clan decision is because I figured if I didn't tell him the news and prevented him from returning to Hong Kong, I would not be the reason for their relationship to go bad, and I will be doing a good, unselfish deed. I was trying to redeem myself for thinking such sinful thoughts." 

"°I don't see what's so wicked about your secret heart's desire," Kai spoke finally, in a tender and caring voice. "°Everybody, as self-sacrificing as they may be, has an unspoken greed for self happiness, assisted by a poisonous sister called envy. It's only human nature. There's nothing wrong with your thoughts at all, and I can't help thinking though your methods may not have been the wisest, nonetheless your intentions were pure. I bet even Syaoran couldn't have gotten mad for that, could he?"    

"°No," Meilin replied. "°He just said he was disappointed in me." 

"°As would any man who feels as if he has been slighted," Kai said. "°You have injured his pride. He wants to make his own decisions. You made him feel like since he wasn't capable of making his own decision, you made it for him." 

"°I can see that now," Meilin said. Strangely, Kai explaining to her about Syaoran in this kind of manner soothed her greatly. Yes, Kai had a knack with words; he didn't flatter her nor reproach her, but just objectively stated the facts.  

"°I know your feeling pretty foolish right now and probably want to stick your head into the toilet and drown yourself, but I say, haven't things worked out fine, anyway?" Kai continued, glad to see Meilin smile a little. "°He's made his decision; he probably thought it over carefully and of the consequences, but he's not returning to Hong Kong, either way. You don't have to feel bad because you certainly are not the cause of his return to Hong Kong, and furthermore, now a great big burden is off your shoulders; the worst is over." 

Sniffling, Meilin smiled for real this time. 

On a side note, he added in his usual flirtatious air, "°And Meilin on her own feet... more like on one foot came willingly to my arms; how can I be any happier?" 

_Funny how calming and kind Kai could be_, Meilin thought. _Though that last comment ruined it. I was so sure that he was rotten to the core. No, that's not true; somewhere deep in my heart, I felt attracted to him in the sense that I might have met him somewhere before, anywhere, though that's ridiculous because I've never seen him before that fatal spring night when he 'kidnapped' me. But when I'm with him, when I talk to him, for the first time in my life, I feel like I have someone who understands; he somehow knows me better than I know myself._

Expecting the usual answer of, '_Oh, a gentleman must never let a damsel in distress cry_, Meilin asked more jokingly than before to lighten the mood, "°So, why are you being so nice to me today after I shunned you so?"  

Stroking her jet black hair, which hung loosely down her back, Kai said, the corners of his lips curved up in a whimsical way, "°Didn't I say before that we two have a lot in common?" 

A tingling shiver went down Meilin's spine; she wondered it was because of Kai's touch or his words. But it wasn't all together an unpleasant tingle. 

****** 

The few hours that she had left to sleep till morning, Sakura tossed and turned in bed. What did Syaoran have to talk about with Meilin? She had never heard him use such a solemn tone on his cousin. And the manner in which he sent the rest of them away! It was positively rude but daunting. Oh, but why did she have to pick a fight with Syaoran? When they finally were getting along, too. Plus, that whole business about Miho's brother confused her terribly—yet she could manage to think about one thing at a time.  

"°Still not sleeping?" Kero-chan asked, slipping into Sakura's blanket. "°Don't fret because of that Brat." 

"°Why should I fret over him?" Sakura murmured, closing her eyes and drifting into slumber. 

~~~~~~ 

"°_SYAORAN_!!!" A girl with long brown-gold hair was running towards Sakura with desperate tears in her green eyes. _How familiar... Like a deja vu_, Sakura thought. _I've seen that girl before and those streets, and heard that name_. Sakura then realized she was watching herself run blindly down the familiar streets of her neighborhood, calling, "°_SYAORAN_!" This time she knew she was dreaming, which was maybe why she felt so much more alert, since she was detached from her dream-self. It was like watching a movie with 'Sakura' as the main character from a third person point of view, as if it weren't herself. Even the surroundings seemed so real whereas in previous dreams, it had seemed surreal. It had been a while since she had this recurring dream, the dream which always left her tense and apprehensive in the morning. 

Sakura watched herself approach a young man, only his back seen. It was someone with long violet-blue hair tied back with a slender white ribbon. She watched 'Sakura,' who was no longer calling out Syaoran's name, fall into the safety of his arms. 

_No, what am I doing? Not him..._ Sakura clenched her eyes shut, hardly knowing whether it was possible to close your eyes in a dream. 

When she opened her eyes again, it was no longer the safe, familiar neighborhood. She was now alone. All around her was pitch black—she didn't know what she was doing there. Every single name, face, fact she knew had fled from her mind. She had only the faintest memory of frantically searching for someone. Then, she saw a pair of unfamiliar icy blue eyes emerge from the pitch black, cold, inhuman eyes, which gazed straight at her piercingly, mercilessly. 

~~~~~~ 

****** 

Wish-chan: Finally Chapter 45 up. Building up in tension, more things happening at once, foreshadowing... and suspension? I want to write a Kaitou Magician side story pretty soon... seems like a popular character among fans. ^_^. I'm glad. I think I got over my writer's block, too. Yay~ And thank you once again for sending encouraging e-mails, posting up reviews up on fanfiction.net, and those who attempt to talk to me online, though I'm not the best person to talk online because I'm often busy. I finally graduated high school, and now I'm on my carefree summer vacation. 

Posted up a new sketch of Meilin and Kai. 

Comments cherished and cherished over again at hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com! Visit my page www.geocities.com/wishluv. I'm pretty good with responding to e-mails these days, since I have more time at hand—sorry to those who I never responded to during those hectic, busy days... I still felt encouraged by them, and this chapter is the result. ^_^. More updates on it coming up, such as Q&A page. 

Thank you to Amethyst Beloved for posting up the rest of New Trials on fanfiction.net, carrying on after Digidynasty; I'm real grateful to both of them. 

On a side note, I finally switched to "°Meilin"—just felt like it for some reason. No, I'm not going back to re-edit every "°Meirin" into "°Meilin." Just from now on, it's Meilin. I don't think it really matters, anyway. There's no "l" sound in Japanese, just "r." 


	67. Chapter 46: Spinner of Cobwebs , Part I

Chapter 46: Spinner of Cobwebs 

If one listened carefully enough during break times, especially when passing down the second floor hallway near the Seijou Junior High music room, a tender, sterling voice singing a hauntingly beautiful tune could be heard. If the rapt student or teacher stepped closer to the music room and listened more intently to the soprano voice with a marvelous range, he would soon become mesmerized by the captivating, yearning sound and feel nostalgic for the tangy, salty sea breeze of a summer morning or the faint, fresh smell of mist upon the evergreen hills of fairies. Finally, if that person became overcome by curiosity and peaked into the music room, he would see that a willowy, pale girl with soulful violet eyes and long dark hair which rippled down her back in luscious curls was the owner of that incredible voice. Then, he would marvel at how such a powerful, sensitive voice could come from such a frail looking girl.  

Hiiragizawa Eriol experienced all this one early Monday morning before classes started, in the midst of wandering down the hallway in his broodings. It was by chance he passed by the music room when he heard someone sing, if it could be called singing—it was more like the sound of waves crashing upon the shores or the wind rustling through the treetops, for it created the same soothing, calming effect. Immediately, the frown that creased his forehead disappeared, and he stood by the slightly open music door, attentive, listening with his eyes closed.   

When the song came to an end, Eriol opened his eyes again and clapped heartily. 

The singer looked up, startled; Daidouji Tomoyo had been too intent in singing to notice her audience. "Eriol-kun?" 

"°Your voice has developed since I last heard it," Eriol commented, walking into the music room. "°It's grown even more beautiful." 

At this, Tomoyo blushed slightly; she wasn't sure whether to take the compliment seriously or not. "°I've just been practicing for the upcoming National Junior High School Music Festival; I'll be entering the vocal category in the competition." 

Smiling, Eriol said, "°It's amazing how you're always busy with one project or another; it's so soon after the incredible Star-Crossed production, and here you are, already preparing for another great event. And you always find time for your friends also. I envy how you're so hard working and dedicated." 

"°It's not that big of a deal," Tomoyo replied. "°I enjoy all the things I do, so it doesn't seem like 'work' at all." 

"°That's what I admire about you, Tomoyo-san." Eriol said, sitting down on the piano bench and looking over the music scores to the song that Tomoyo had been singing, "°Scarlet." Then, he positioned his hands over the keys and began to play the piano accompaniment to the piece. 

This time, Tomoyo closed her eyes and listened attentively; though it was the same tune she had sung moments ago, it sounded yet again different played on piano by Eriol, with different nuances and an eerily heartrending tone. It was hard to believe he was sight-reading the notes for the first time, for he played it with the familiarity of someone who knew it by heart. 

"°It's a pretty piece," Eriol said as he played. "°Though I would say it carries the tune of an anguished maiden, pained by love, her sorrows lost to eternity." He stopped playing, his midnight blue eyes glimmering as if he suddenly recollected something. "°Why did you choose such a sad piece to sing, Tomoyo-san?" 

"°Because I wanted to try something new," Tomoyo replied. "°It was challenging, but when I chose this song, I wondered if I could put the emotions into the lyrics with sincerity. The emotions were hard to find, because I haven't experienced many things. It's hard, but that's why I'm practicing." 

Shaking his head, Eriol said, "°No, you sang it perfectly; it sent shivers down my spine—something that any singer should feel proud to do to an audience." 

Smiling, Tomoyo said, "°You're just flattering me, Eriol-kun. It's okay. I'm going to practice hard. Anyway, how are things with Miho-chan and her brother? Is he her real brother after all?" 

"°Well," Eriol paused as if choosing his words carefully. "°The evidences are befuddling as of now." 

"°Miho probably doesn't know how much you care for her," Tomoyo commented slyly. "°It's my turn to say that I'm impressed by you, Eriol-kun. You're really a surprising person." 

Staring at the always pleasant and cordial yet indiscernible girl, Eriol wondered if her words were more of a praise or jest. 

****** 

"°Kai, you're going to be late for school," Meilin said, prodding Kai with her crutch. For a few days, she planned to stay with Syaoran's next door neighbor and her ex-kidnapper, former thief Mizuki Kai, just until the tension between her and Syaoran eased. Knowing Syaoran for all her life, she knew that Syaoran, though he didn't show it, was furious at her for not telling him about the Li Clan decision beforehand and that his anger would last quite a long time. "°It's a bright, sunny, school-day morning. Don't even think about ditching again, either." 

"°Just five more minutes," Kai muttered, turning over on the living room couch, blanket tangled between his legs. At least he had the decency to wear a tank top and shorts while sleeping—usually boxers were enough nightwear for him, as Meilin had learned previously. 

Meilin held out a platter of steaming scrambled eggs and crisp bacons in front of his nose, and said, "°Breakfast is getting cold, you know." Kai opened one eye and sniffed the delicious aroma of breakfast. 

Immediately, Kai bolted up. "°Breakfast! For me? I haven't had breakfast for the longest time." Grabbing the plate from Meilin's hand, he preceded to gobble down the dish with the fork that his parrot brought over from the kitchen. "°Mmm... Delicious! How did you manage to cook this with that injured leg of yours?" 

"°Oh, I've learned how to hop around and manage things fine," Meilin replied with an air of smugness. No need for Kai to see the splatter of eggs on the kitchen walls and the pieces of broken shell on the ground. "°I've always been a fast learner." 

"°I'm touched beyond words," Kai said, gulping down the tangy freshly squeezed orange juice. "°Hey, Meilin-chan, if you're going to make breakfast like this for me every morning, do you want to marry me?" 

Syaoran looked up from his morning tea and glanced over his shoulders, toward the wall. He was pretty sure he heard a loud slap from next doors. Shaking his head, he continued to sip his tea. _Poor Kai. _

****** 

Amazingly, Kai was just in time for homeroom, as he grumbled something about "°ungrateful wenches who don't appreciate hot guys." 

"°Hey, Kai-kun, did you get into a fight again?" Sakura asked Kai, peering at his face. "°You have a big red hand mark on your cheek." 

"°Ah, it's nothing..." Kai mumbled, fingering his stinging cheek. "°Sheesh, I was only joking. She didn't have to slap me, not being able to take a joke, a ridiculous joke. As if I would marry such an unattractive, unwomanly, spitfire." 

Clutching her stomach, Sakura burst out laughing. "°Meilin slapped you? I'm glad; she must have been in a better mood then. I was kind of scared, yesterday, since Syaoran looked so serious." 

"°That's why she's staying with me for now, when I know she hates my guts. Better than facing Syaoran in his fury, I guess." Then, Kai shut his mouth, knowing he'd said enough; he couldn't let Sakura know what was truly happening in the Li household. 

"°So they fought?" Sakura asked, frowning. For some nasty feeling, she felt like it was her fault. 

The last person to enter the class was Syaoran, who came running in, out of breath, just as the teacher began to make daily announcements. He didn't meet anyone's eye, and Sakura looked down, biting her lip. _I should apologize to Syaoran for yesterday; it is true that I was intruding upon his privacy. And I said some mean things to him yesterday that I didn't mean. Though he was quite rude too, when he kicked me out of his house. He probably didn't know that I followed him to his apartment to apologize. _A surge of indignation rose again in her chest, before she took a deep breath. In her mind, she called, _Syaoran, can you hear me? _

There was no response. As she tried to call into Syaoran's mind, she realized that there seemed to be some sort of barrier; she couldn't connect to his mind at all. _Syaoran!_ She tried as a last attempt, and failed. Yes, telepathy only worked when their two minds were connected, but Syaoran had somehow shut off his mind from her completely. Sighing, Sakura focused on the teachers words. _Fine, be that way, you idiotic, immature, selfish... BRAT!!!_ She coined Kero-chan's nickname for Syaoran with satisfaction. 

_Who are you calling 'Brat?' _came an amused, mockingly offended voice in her mind.   

_Why, you were listening to my thoughts all this time? _Sakura demanded telepathically, outraged. Her pencil lead broke from pressing it too hard on the paper. 

_I accept your apology, _Syaoran said. _I know that you do trust me further than tomorrow. _

_I didn't apologize to you for anything! _Sakura retorted, scribbling down onto her notebook with venom the information that the teacher printed on the chalkboard. 

_Then I apologize to you for being rude to you yesterday. _

At this, Sakura turned around from her seat to face Syaoran, who stared back with one of his hesitant smiles which often accompanied his apologies. Slanting her eyes, she asked silently, _Why is Meilin staying with Kai now? _

Syaoran blinked. Sakura realized that there was suddenly a barrier between the connecting pathway which had opened between their minds. As if Syaoran was purposefully cutting off his thoughts from her. _This is it! He's doing this to me yet again. See if I ever apologize to him again. I've had enough of him! _She glared vehemently at Syaoran, who was pretending to be absorbed by the teacher's words. 

"°Kinomoto-san, please turn and face the front," the teacher said. "°You're getting notorious for spacing out in class." 

Ears turning red, Sakura stared down at her desk, meekly, as the class burst out laughing, recalling the last incident where Sakura had completely ignored the teacher's words and had gotten such a scolding.   

During lunchtime, Sakura stated, "°I've finally had it. Every time I think Syaoran's changed for the better, I realize he's still the same old guy." 

"°Did you find out what he was talking to Meilin about yesterday?" Tomoyo asked, nibbling on her sandwich. 

Gulping down her lemonade, Sakura replied, "°He refuses to tell me. But Kai-kun knows, don't you?" Sakura glared at Kai, who was eating lunch with them for a change. 

Kai was absorbed in tasting all the little dumplings and assorted desserts that Meilin had packed him for lunch, savoring the taste. In between mouthfuls, he said innocently, "°No I don't." 

Frowning, Sakura said, "°It's probably because of family reasons, isn't it? Can it be that the Elders want Syaoran to return to Hong Kong?" Her heart thumped. 

"°Nah, if it was that, wouldn't Syaoran have returned to Hong Kong right away? Yet, he's not showing any signs of packing his bags or getting school withdrawal forms ready, is he?" Kai quickly reassured too quickly, popping a miniature chocolate cupcake with sugar icing into his mouth. 

"°Is Syaoran-kun such a pushover?" Miho asked; her bento was the same as Eriol's since Eriol packed lunch for both of them each morning. 

"°It's just that the Li Clan teaches its members to be devoted to the clan and be quick to rise when summoned. In olden days, if the Clan wanted you to slit your throat, you would have to do it gladly for the honor of the Clan," Eriol answered—Miho was still not on talking terms with him, but he still conversed with her as if nothing was wrong. 

Ignoring Eriol, Miho stated, "°Well, I better go to the journalism room to write up a new article supporting the upcoming Junior High Music Festival. Not to mention an editorial on my thoughts on the rascal Kaitou Magician. I have quite a few words to say about him; I can't believe that the police forces missed him again!" 

"°You're really on Kaitou Magician's case, aren't you?" Tomoyo asked. "°As would be expected from a reporter." 

"°Nah—I'm just on the side of justice, that's all," Miho replied. "°I've disliked him ever since I heard about him, that's all. Especially after stealing from my favorite artist. Well, I better get to work. Mizuki-sempai, you should come up too—you might try getting the layouts done on time this month." 

"°Speaking of the Junior High Music Festival, how's your solo coming along, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked Tomoyo. 

"°Pretty okay," Tomoyo replied. "°I have to go to practice right after lunch. Actually, I'm in kind of in a scrape now." 

"°Oh, Rika-chan sprain her wrist during gym class, so she can no longer accompany you on the piano, right?" Sakura asked. 

Nodding, Tomoyo said, "°It's too hard to find someone so late on—the contest is not that far off, and I don't think I'll be able to find someone who can learn the piano part and spend so much time practicing with me over the next two weeks." 

"°That's too bad Rika-chan hurt her wrist," Sakura said. "°I know how much this contest means to you—with your vocal skills, you should have gotten first place every single year, but let's see... Last year you were busy preparing for the Best Director of the Year Contest, so you didn't get a chance to practice a song. The year before that, you caught a cold so you couldn't sing. So, this is your last chance to participate in the National Junior High Vocal Competition." 

Eriol looked a little reflective over this. 

Smiling, Tomoyo said, "°It's not that big of a deal—there will be other contests in high school too." 

"°But then, we all know how hard you've been practicing for this—you really deserve to win," Sakura defended passionately. "°Oh, I have an idea! Eriol-kun, you're so marvelous at the piano. If you're not busy, can you accompany Tomoyo-chan's song? She won't tell me what song it is—it's supposed to be a surprise—but I'm sure it's a great song, so..." 

"°It is a very beautiful song, all the more beautiful because Tomoyo-san is singing it," Eriol said. "°Actually, I was about to offer myself, if you don't mind, Tomoyo-san, I would like to accompany the song. I admit I'm a little out of practice, but would you give me the honor of accompanying you on the piano?" 

"°Ah," Tomoyo began to stammer, something she rarely did. "°We'll have to come to school early each day and leave late also, and..." 

"°I can assure you that I am ready to devote all my effort and time into helping you attain the first prize," Eriol reassured. 

With a brightened expression, Tomoyo said, "°If so... I am greatly thankful to you, Eriol-kun." 

Frowning—Kai never hid his great disdain for Eriol—he said, "°Well, I better wonder up to the journalism room and start on this months newspaper layouts before Aki-kun butchers me. C'mon, Miho-hime—are you coming or not?" 

Miho smiled. "°Kai-sempai, are you actually going to meet deadlines this time? I'm impressed! I'll be even more impressed if you show up for after-school volunteer work at the hospital today, in the lovely children's playroom." 

Everyone laughed at the face Kai made. The last time he had showed up, all the children had run away, and Yukito had the hardest time finding them and convincing them that Kai wouldn't bite them. 

****** 

Several articles on the students' experience at the hospital had already been published for the previous months newspaper, however the journalism club members still spent several hours a week at the hospital. Though it was not as chaotic as when the Wave was at its peak, traffic in the hospital was still heavy. 

"°Okay, grab that end; I'll hold this end. At the count of three, lift it up," Sakura said, holding the white bed sheet. Eron and she were changing the sheets for all the beds in the ward. Tucking the blanket into place and fluffing the pillow, Sakura exclaimed, pushing back a wisp of stray hair, "°Whew, finished with the last bed! We worked pretty hard today, didn't we, Eron-kun?" 

"°This is routinely stuff," Eron said, stuffing the old sheets into the laundry basket. "°At the orphanage, the older kids used to make us younger ones do all the household chores." 

"°Oh..." Sakura was without comment. She couldn't imagine Eron being bullied around by anyone and covered her silence by replacing the water in the flower vase. 

"°So, did you fight with Syaoran-kun?" Eron asked, bemused. "°You haven't been talking to him the entire day." 

"°Is it that noticeable?" Sakura asked, thinking what a funny sort of relationship Eron and she were developing. Ever since Eron opened up to her about himself a little, they were able to state things very straightforwardly and bluntly to each other. It was nice to have one person like that. 

"°Not really," Eron replied, smugly. "°I just notice all the things involving you though. You know the reason I haven't sent one of those evil little emotional dark forces to tear your relationship apart yet is because you two get into enough fights without me meddling." 

"°Thank you so much," Sakura said sarcastically. "°Why don't you go bet with Syaoran over which one of us will apologize first? I definitely won't apologize first, though." 

"°Good idea," Eron said, sticking his head into the intern office next doors. "°Hey Syaoran-kun!" 

Syaoran, grouchily making photocopies, looked up. "°What?" Erika too glanced up from doodling little pictures on the back of patients' files. 

"°I bet 1000 yen that you will apologize to Sakura-san first," Eron stated, grinning wickedly. 

"°What are you doing?" Sakura hissed, tugging Eron's uniform shirt frantically, not having expected Eron to actually go up to Syaoran and bid. "°I was just kidding, Eron-kun!" 

"°No, I'm serious! Li-kun, how much..." Eron started, before Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the intern office. How could Eron have a flair for making all her squabbles with Syaoran seem so ridiculous? 

"°How could you?" Sakura demanded to Eron, when they were out of earshot. 

Eron just laughed as Sakura fumed. 

When Eron and Sakura disappeared, Erika remarked crossly, "°How wonderfully those two seem to get along with each other. It's all your fault." She glared at Syaoran, who had botched up a 100 pages worth of photocopy material, gawking at Eron and Sakura acting so familiar with each other. 

"°How can that be _my_ fault?" 

Crumpling up the piece of paper she had been scribbling on, Erika demanded, "°Why can't you keep a tight grip on your girlfriend and treat her nicer than your nemesis does, at the least? Then, Sakura wouldn't become so _friendly_ with Eron." 

"°So why don't you guys hurry up with your attacks and reveal your true evil intentions?" Syaoran asked crossly. "°Then Sakura would see for sure what a foul foe Eron." 

"°I wish I can do that too," Erika snapped. "°But no, Eron wants to take things slowly and gradually." 

Carefully redoing the photocopies, Syaoran asked, "Aren't you two on equal grounds? He is your twin, after all. Don't tell me you let him boss you around." 

"°Well, Eron has always been the brains," Erika replied. "°We follow _his_ plans. If I had _my_ way, I would have slaughtered you two the moment when I found out that you wouldn't fall for me like all those other brainless fools have, and ended things quickly and maybe less painfully." 

"°So, I assume since Eron is taking his time, he's planning to end us slowly and painfully?" Syaoran asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"°Something like that," Erika replied. 

"°Are you sure Eron is okay with you telling me all these things?" Syaoran commented blandly. 

  
"It's okay," Erika replied, smiling with a sense of superiority. "°Just because Eron is the brain of our family doesn't mean that I'm completely brainless. Hey, you're jealous of Eron and Sakura, right? Do you want to make them jealous too? We can pretend to be close, you know? Maybe go out on a few dates and run into them? Besides, I've been awfully bored lately." 

"°I see; you are quite clever too," Syaoran said with admiration brimming in his voice. 

At this, Erika looked flattered, blinking up at Syaoran with her long-lashed golden eyes. 

Syaoran continued coldly, "°Of course you're not brainless—you're mind is full of cunning little schemes and plots to meddle with other people's business. Well, sorry but I'm not as low as that yet." 

At first, Erika looked enraged. Finally, she laughed. "°That's what I like about you Li Syaoran; you really do have brains plus a heart. It's refreshing. Eron only has brains. I only have a heart. But some people have neither."  

There was never much order in the pediatric branch of the hospital, but it was nothing compared to the commotion caused on that particular day. While Sakura and Eron, Syaoran and Erika were working in their respective areas, Miho and Eriol had been sent in addition to Kai to supervise the children. However, the two were not much additional help since Eriol cared even less about children than Kai and Miho was a bit of a kid herself. 

"°NO! You do _not_ draw all over the doll's face. You are destroying it!" Miho scolded, grabbing the abused doll away from a little girl. 

Stamping her foot, five-year-old Nina screamed, "°Give it back, you bully! NOW!" 

"°Who are you calling a bully? This is not your doll; it's for everyone to share. You cannot draw all over it," Miho said, now snatching away the permanent marker. 

"°No, it's _mine_!" The girl stated, scowling. "°Everything in this room is mine!" 

"°No it's not!" Miho retorted. 

"°Yes it is! It's all mine! MINE, MINE, MINE!!!" Nina continued, her high, whiny voice rising higher and higher. 

"°Who is that girl?" Meilin asked, plugging her ears with her fingers, which was a difficult feat since she also had to hold onto her crutches to balance. She had her leg checked up today and received positive reports from the doctor. As usual, she had stopped by the children's playroom to have a good laugh. Also because Kai was going to drive her home. It was convenient to have one friend who knew how to drive and had a cool car, she had to admit. 

"°Nina, age five, the most spoilt girl in this entire hospital," Kai replied grimly. "°Her parents are rotten rich, but they care little about their daughter since they're always busy with their work. They find that the hospital is some sort of convenient daycare center. It is said that the girl's mother believes her daughter to have a weak body, and therefore deserves utmost care from the doctors. The way her parents show care is to maintain the largest suite in the hospital for their daughter, making sure all the top doctors pay court to Nina, and also making extravagant donations to the children's wing—when all that the girl needs is a little attention from them."  

"°This doll is mine! This teddy bear, too. And this slide, and this rocking horse, they're all mine! No one but me can touch them!" Nina shouted, running around the playroom, shoving aside the other children—some who had broken limbs—and grabbing away toys from the other children. 

"°It may be true, too, it all being hers," Kai muttered. "°Her father's company is one of the greatest sponsors for this hospital." 

Losing her temper completely, Miho said, "°You stop that at once! Don't you know how to share? You're spoilt rotten!" She took Nina by the shoulders and shook her hard. This resulted in the younger girl bursting out into tears, though it was actually less of tears in her eyes and more of the appallingly piercing sound of her wailing. 

By this time, Syaoran and Erika, as well as Sakura and Eron, all from nearby rooms peeked in to see what the fuss was. 

"°WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! She hurt me! _WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!!!" Nina wailed, pointing at Miho accusingly.  

"°Who's that girl?" Sakura whispered to Meilin, staring at the round-faced girl with soft curls pulled into short pigtails, tied with large satin bows and wearing a lacy pink nightgown, which contrasted with the plain hospital wear of the other children. 

Shrugging, Meilin replied, "°That's Nina, the terror of the children's wing." 

"°Whoa... I would say the only one who can match that temper would be Subaru," Syaoran muttered. 

Looking at Sakura, Eron asked, "°How does he know about Subaru?" 

"°Ah..." Sakura said, sweat-dropping. 

"°What a brat," Erika muttered, glaring at Nina and stomping off. 

"°I'm not a BRAT! YOU ARE!!!" Nina called out after Erika, sticking out her tongue. Then she glared at one of the other girls, who stared at her with wide-open, horrified eyes, hugging an elephant stuffed animal close to her. 

"°Give me that!" Nina shouted, snatching away the elephant doll from the other girl. 

"°NO!" 

"°Give it!" Nina screamed, tugging hard at the elephant and pulling it away from the girl. 

The other girl burst out crying. Sakura couldn't help thinking that the children's playroom that day paralleled with the every day chaos at Subaru's orphanage. 

"°You stop that!" Miho scolded. "°Apologize at once!" 

"°_NO_!" Nina retorted. 

"°Eriol, do something! Don't just watch with that amused expression," Miho said, exasperated. 

Smiling apologetically, Eriol replied, "°That's one area in which I lack expertise. Children." 

"°Humph." Nina drew out her black marker again, ready to decorate the elephant. 

Miho began to open her mouth to start another lecture. 

Sighing, Kai got up and walked over to Miho, landing a calming hand on her shoulder and shaking his head. Turning around to see Kai disapproving, Miho protested, "°But that spoilt girl needs to be taught a lesson! She'll never learn if..." 

"°Shh... Just leave things to me," Kai said, walking over to Nina and bending down before her. 

Staring at Kai reproachfully, Nina demanded, "°What? Do you think sunglasses are so cool?" 

Wincing at yet another barb at his eye apparel coming from such a young one, Kai said, "°So, tell me, what you are drawing?" 

Nina replied, "°Can't you see? I'm drawing a moustache on the elephant." 

"°Which is wrong," Miho stated off to the side. 

"°You should draw eyelashes, too," Kai stated. "°And thick eyebrows." 

"°Huh?" Nina looked up, taken back. 

"°But should I show you something even more fun?" Kai asked, his mesmerizing voice drawing even Nina into it. He held out a clenched fist. "°It's in my hand." 

"°What is it?" Nina demanded, curiosity overcoming her reproach for Kai. 

"°Shh... Bend closer." The hushed voice caused a thrill to run through Nina, and most of the other children, who peered closer. Kai flipped out a red rose. 

"°Oooh!" The children awed. 

"°Humph, it's only a flower," Nina stated, turning up her nose and crossing her arms. 

"°Is it?" Kai asked, curling his fingers into a fist again, then spreading them open. The rose turned into a dove, which fluttered around the room. 

"°Kai-sempai! Animals are not allowed in the hospital!" Miho protested. 

The dove settled on Nina's shoulder then with a poof, disappeared. 

"°Where did it go?" Nina asked, looking around, her curls bobbing up and down. 

"°I wonder where it went," Kai said. "°Oh, I see it now." 

"°Where, where?" the children squealed. 

"°It's hiding in here," Kai said, peering into Nina's ear. "°There, I wonder how could the dove fit in here?" Carefully, Kai made a show of pulling the white dove out of Nina's left ear. 

In spite of herself, Nina giggled. "°That tickles!" 

Then, Kai proceeded to perform his usual number. The dove flew around the room, transforming into a stream of colorful rainbow ribbons swirling around the room faster and faster until they were all half-hypnotized. With a snap of Kai's fingers, the ribbons transformed into flower petals which scented the room of spring, then with another snap, the numerous petals transformed into colorful candies of varying flavors and wrappers, and remained that way. The children, realizing they were real, scampered to collect handfuls of sweets. There was plenty enough that none of them had to fight over favorite flavors. 

Now, the children were to busy sucking on sweets to argue. Nina was too rapt in licking at her cherry flavored lollipop to be screaming anymore. 

"°They shouldn't be eating candies here..." Miho muttered, peeling an orange favored bonbon. 

"°That was cool!" Nina stated, her tongue red and lips red from the candy. "°Do it again!" 

"°You're pampering her, Kai," Meilin said, shaking her head. 

"°I want to see the dove again," Nina continued, tugging at Kai's leg. 

With a graceful bow, Kai said, "°As you please, Nina-hime." 

Miho stared at Kai, who looked up at her over the bridge of his sunglasses and winked. 

Appeased by the honorific, Nina stated, "°And I want chocolates next. With caramel centers, not almonds. I hate almonds." 

"°At your service," Kai reassured. 

The playroom door swung open at that moment, and Touya bolted in, "°What was all that screaming a moment ago? There were complaints from the patients about the noise level." 

"°Well, it looks like Kai-kun has everything under control," Sakura said, grinning. 

"°Oh? If so, that's a relief," Touya said, leaving the room. Then he popped his head in the door again and told Sakura, Eron, and Syaoran, "°You three shouldn't be here, as I've told you many times before. But I do wonder how in the world Mizuki Kai-kun got things under control, after weeks of failure. A mystery, a real mystery..." He continued on, as he walked down the hallway. 

Giggling Meilin said, "°Kai's really amazing at times. He used the 'humor the spoilt brat' tactic rather than the lecture tactic." 

"°Heh. It was a little more successful than my method, I guess," Miho admitted. 

"°You tried your best," Meilin reassured, raising an eye as she heard Nina burst out laughing for the first time at a story Kai was telling. Not only Nina, but for once, all the children seemed to gaze at Kai with new found reverence. "°Hey, Miho-chan, I was meaning to ask you this from before. You said there was a token which made you definitely sure that Mikai-san was really your brother. Just out of curiosity, what was it, Miho-chan?" 

"°Oh, that..." 

Miho and Meilin's attention was diverted when there came excited squeals from the children when silver and blue balloons popped up and filled the room, with Kai standing in the midst, grinning. 

"°Ah, it's quiet in the playroom for a change," Eron said, half an hour later, as Sakura and he folded up the freshly laundered hospital gowns. 

"°Kai-kun does have a knack with words," Sakura replied, smiling slightly. "°If he wants to, he can charm anyone." 

"°Don't you wonder why he took such a shady path then?" Eron asked. 

"°That's Kai-kun's private business, I guess," Sakura said. 

Later on, when Sakura peaked into the playroom again, she was surprised to find it completely silent, except for a single enigmatic speaker. Kai was seated crossed-legged in the center of the room with Nina on his lap, and his hands were animated as he told a story of magical kingdoms, evil magicians, and a beautiful and powerful princess, to the children sitting around him, round-eyed. 

"°The magical kingdom was governed by the beautiful Princess Veritas, who protected her people with justice and purity. But then..." Kai's voice turned low and sinister. "°Also living in the borders of the kingdom, the fear of all the people and the nemesis of Princess Veritas, was the Earl, an evil magician who lived in a tall, dark tower. His hobby was to see the innocent people suffer and to plague the kingdom with all its misery and troubles. The Princess, champion of the righteous, knew that she had to conquer the wicked magician for there to be peace in her domain. Every day she trained to become more powerful, so that one day she would be able to overcome the Earl. Meanwhile, the evil Earl too was plotting against the Princess, to bring her down so that he could gain the throne." 

"°Then what happens?" the children demanded. 

"°The fair Princess kept the staunch belief that the wicked are bound to meet their fate and come to a fall..." Kai described, bringing his fist down to the ground. "°So one fatal day, she set out for the dark tower, the lair of the Earl, knowing for once and for all, it was either her victory, the victory of glory and light, or the victory of the Earl of darkness, which could not be since in all written laws of the universe, white must claim victory over black. For if the Earl conquered the Princess, it would mean the eve of destruction had begun and would tear the kingdom apart, bringing great misery to the people." 

"°And who won?" the children asked, holding their breath, spellbound, though the answer was obvious. 

"°Of course, Princess Veritas claimed victory, piercing the Earl's foul heart with the Golden Arrow of Justice." Kai mimicked being shot in the heart, and Nina squealed. 

Then raising his fist in triumph, Kai concluded, "°As the dark tower of the wicked magician Earl crumbled down, the citizens cheered, for their noble Princess had saved them, and the flags of peace were raised all over the kingdom" 

"°I want to be the princess!" Nina stated. "°And so, did she meet her prince?" 

Smiling, Sakura stepped away from the door, as Kai continued to relate the fairytale. Kai was such a nice person; why did he have to be so grouchy in the beginning, when things could have been this peaceful with a little effort on his part? 

****** 

"°Look, onii-chan bought me a new bracelet!" Miho exclaimed, holding up her wrist for all the journalism members to see during an after school club meeting which alternated with the hospital volunteer hours throughout the week. 

"°How pretty!" Chiharu exclaimed, nudging Takashi slightly. "°I want a pretty bead bracelet like that too." 

"°Oh, I saw Miho's brother standing outside the school gates, after school last time," Naoko said. "°He's quite good-looking. Is he single, Miho-chan?"          

"°Yeah, I saw him too," Chiharu said. "°He looked really familiar for some reason." 

"°I saw him somewhere too," Aki said, frowning, drumming his finger on the table. "°What did you say your brother's name was, again, Miho-chan?" 

"°Tanaka Mikai," Miho replied. 

"°Tanaka Mikai... Tanaka Mikai?" Aki bolted up from his chair. "°You mean _the_ Tanaka Mikai-sama?" 

Looking at Aki in surprise, Miho asked, "°Why, did you know him? How?" 

"°Umm... Well..." Aki looked embarrassed. "°I might have known him from my elementary school days." 

"°Thinking about it, you didn't attend Tomoeda Elementary like the rest of us," Chiharu said. "°Since Miho-chan and her brother attended Eitoukou Elementary..." 

"°That means Aki-kun attended Eitoukou Elementary School?" Naoko asked, aghast. "°After all that bravado about Eitoukou being our rival school? We all thought you hate that school, Aki-kun." 

"°Yeah, I went to Eitoukou Elementary before Seijou Junior High," Aki grumbled. "°I do hate that posh, elite place full of snobs." 

"°Why, didn't you fit in there perfectly?" Takashi asked innocently, opening one eye to see Aki's expression, as if knowing that Chiharu once thought highly of their class president. 

"°Humph. My older brother was always head of the class and won prizes in all those science fairs and was the senior class president and basketball MVP—he was the greatest legend before Tanaka-sama," Aki explained, wearily. "°I got tired of all the teachers comparing me to him, so I transferred to Seijou, where my sister attended because Seijou has a better drama club than Eitoukou, plus I bet she wanted to be with Asuma-san."  

"°I see," Chiharu said. "°But why didn't you say so before? Doesn't that mean that you and Miho-chan are elementary school alumni? Do you guys recognize or remember each other from back then?" 

Shrugging, Aki said, "°I think I heard that Tanaka Mikai-sama had a little sister, but then I was never a great fan of him so I don't think I paid that much close attention—he was a grade above and Miho-chan must have been a grade below. Stupid of me to not associate Tanaka Miho with the Tanaka siblings back then. Not something I care much to think about though." 

"°Well, I don't remember seeing you either," Miho said, shrugging. "°I don't really blame you for not recalling sooner." 

Snapping his finger in recollection, Aki stated, "°Oh, I remember there was a big fuss back when I was in fifth grade, 'cause I heard that Tanaka Mikai-sama from class 6-1 disappeared in the middle of the year, maybe transferred to another school or something. And supposedly his little sister transferred to England. It was really big on the news how the Tanaka house burned for several days even with all the firefighters trying to put out the fire. Even stranger, such a large fire didn't even spread to the other houses near it." 

"°Wow, isn't that quite strange?" Naoko asked, eyes widening at the possibility of a supernatural phenomenon. "°Say, Miho-chan, were you there to see the fire? Was it really that big?" 

Noticing that Miho had turned white, Sakura interfered, "°So, when is this month's newspaper coming out?" 

"°It is out already—Mizuki-kun should be being distributed right now—what are you doing here, Mizuki Kai? I told you to distribute the newspaper!" Aki exclaimed. 

Yawning, Kai looked up from his usual seat at the corner of the journalism room; he had been using the last remaining copy of the newspaper to shield his face from the afternoon sun that peeped in through the window. "°I finished it ages ago." 

"°How could you do it so fast, alone too?" Naoko asked. 

"°I went to the rooftop after classes ended and dropped it down from there as the students were leaving for home," Kai replied. "°I can guarantee that everyone got a copy." 

"°You did _what_?" Aki slapping his forehead. "°Stupid of me to ask you to carry out such a simple task. You do those things by _hand._ Certainly not by dropping our school paper down from the roof." 

"°But I think it's rather a creative idea," Chiharu commended.    

"°So, did you bring back any extras?" Aki questioned, ignoring Chiharu's defense for Kai's method. 

"°No, you said distribute everything so I just dropped the entire load off the rooftop," Kai replied. "°Oh, I did save this copy." He held up the crumpled newspaper he had been using as a sunshield. 

"°You idiot, don't you know it's given that you save some copies for the actual staff?" Aki demanded, hands on hips. 

"°C'mon, Aki-kun, give Kai-kun a break," Sakura said, afraid of the dangerous smirk that Kai wore and not trusting when his temper would flare. 

Before Aki could throw another tantrum, an urgent knocking came on the door, and Rika, with one hand bandaged and the other hand clasping a school newspaper, burst in. 

"°Rika-chan, what are you doing here?" Chiharu asked. "°Don't you have orchestra?" 

"°I just came to warn you all—the Kaitou Magician fan club members are on their way to bombarding the journalism room," Rika panted. 

"°Why in the world?" Aki asked. 

Rika held up the Seijou Junior High newspaper and pointed to the front page editorial, titled, "KAITOU MAGICIAN: A POMPOUS FOOL BLOWN UP BY THE MEDIA!!!"  

"°What is that?" Aki inquired, quirking an eyebrow. "°I never saw that article when I was editing the copies." All the journalism club members expect Kai crowded around the front page. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

KAITOU MAGICIAN: A POMPOUS FOOL BLOWN UP BY THE MEDIA 

For almost two years, the notorious Thief of the Night, also known as Kaitou Magician, has been plaguing various cities around the world, stealing priceless treasures ranging from valuable jewels to most recently, a painting by the ingenious artist Shing-san. Even after having disgraced the Tokyo Police forces and being shot by a bullet in Hong Kong during the summer, the Kaitou Magician is still at large, roaming around as he pleases this very day. 

            Without doubt, this havoc must be put to an end, for despite the flock of admirers this scoundrel has gathered with his flashy escapades and excess coverage from an overcurious media, without doubt, he is a dishonest, dangerous criminal, one that deserves to be punished severely for all the chaos and property damage he has caused. 

            Whilst other thieves are condemned, Kaitou Magician, Criminal No. 603, is viewed to the public as the daring, dashing, charming, Prince of Darkness, a form of entertainment that outplays action movies and a source of admiration that extends over that for the police. The image that news and other forms of media projects of this ruthless delinquent is misleading to viewers, as it glorifies criminal activities and the vandalizing of private property. Disrespect for the law and ridiculing of police forces should by no means be endorsed. 

            Partly due to ignorance, party due to curiosity, people of varying ages, especially females, have paid particular attention to the Kaitou Magician. Such appeal is because Kaitou Magician is supposedly a young man of mystery whom no one knows anything about. His background, family, friends, age, face, living quarters, are all unknown. For all we know, he may be residing near by, carrying on an ordinary lifestyle during the day. But fanciful thinking does not change the fact that Kaitou Magician is a thief, and the most befitting place for him is behind the bars. 

It is time for us to wake up from our illusions and see this scoundrel as he is. Those who fail to see him as a criminal or those who thinks that he can be excused for his sins because he is stylish and charming should recheck their ethics. 

            -Editorial by Assistant Editor M. Tanaka. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"°An editorial by me added at the last moment," Miho replied, crossing her arms, when the others finished reading it. "°Seriously, I'm disgusted by how everyone here seems to worship that rogue, Katiou Magician, and I personally don't see why the police is having so much trouble getting him." 

"°Well I do admit the article's kind of harsh," Chiharu said, twiddling her fingers, recalling that mysterious man on the black motorcycle, back at the beachside during the Best Couple Contest. "°I think Kaitou Magician, despite him being branded as a criminal, is rather a romantic personnel, and he never steals from the poor or needy, nor has he ever hurt anyone." 

"°A convict and murderer often began as a little boy who took pleasure in pulling wings off butterflies and throwing rocks at stray kittens," Takashi commented. 

Rolling her eyes, Chiharu asked, "°What does that have to do with anything? And don't even think about replying to my question." 

"°Still, I don't take back my words or regret having them publishing," Miho reiterated, stubbornly.     

They heard a rumble of angry footsteps, and a large group of girls parading around with "°I LOVE KAITOU MAGICIAN" banners burst into the journalism room, pushing Rika out of the way. Their leader, the president of the Kaitou Magician Fan Club (KMFC), demanded, "°Where's Tanaka Miho?" 

Standing up, chin up, Miho replied, "°That's me. What is your request, bursting into our club room in such a manner?" 

"°Why, you..." Waving the school newspaper over her head, the president of the KMFC screeched, "°How dare you write such a sacrilegious article on Kaitou-sama? We're waging war on the journalism club for publishing such trash. We'll to petition to boycott the newspaper throughout the entire school." 

"°Crazy," Miho muttered, walking up to the girl and snatching away the abused newspaper from her hand. 

"°Aki-kun? Aren't you the editor? I thought better of you! How could you allow such nonsense to be published? I'm quite disappointed in you," another girl stated tearfully, stroking her Kaitou Magician UFO doll. 

Lifting his arms up in sign of truce, Aki replied, "°I know nothing of this. Though I, myself, don't see what that great fuss over that rascal thief is." 

"°Tanaka Miho, the only way we will not boycott the newspaper is if you promise to publish a formal apology in the next paper, and you have all of this month's burned," the president of the KMFC stated. "°You can choose."  
  
  


Hands on hips, Miho replied, "°I don't see any reason to apologize, and neither do I see any reason to burn all the copies of a perfectly good paper." 

A loud chatter among the girls started, all of them shooting angry glares at Miho who gazed back coolly. 

"°Miho, just do as they say," Aki said tiredly. "°It's not that that big of a deal you know, apologizing over a stupid article." 

Miho glared at Aki furiously. "°A stupid article? Not that big of a deal?" 

The other journalism members just gaped, astounded. Amidst the ruckus, Kai said carelessly, "°A person is entitled to his or her own opinion, and we must all learn to respect that." 

Sakura muttered, "°Even if that opinion is condemning you?" 

"°So, it is war then, is it?" the vice-president of the KMFC asked. "°Well then, we will see to it that all the copies of this newspaper are gathered and burned in a huge bonfire in front of the school tomorrow." 

Clenching her fist, Miho said, "°There's nothing untrue about my article, and if you burn the newspaper, I'll make sure more copies are made and distribute them all over again." 

"°You're still talking back?" the first girl snapped, raising her hand to slap Miho. 

Someone pushed through the crowd of fan club girls crowded around the journalism club doorway. "°What seems to be the problem here? Miho, what's happening?" 

"°Onii-chan!" Miho exclaimed. 

All eyes were turned to the handsome young man with silky auburn hair and casual grace. All of the girls' mouths dropped. 

"°I was waiting for your journalism club to end, but then I heard angry shouting voices so I came up to check things out," Mikai said. Turning to the members of the Kaitou Magician Fan Club, he asked, "°Is there any trouble?" 

"°N-no! Not at all!" the leader replied, turning a deep crimson in the face of such a good-looking stranger. "°W-we were just complimenting Miho-chan for having the guts to write such a err—controversial article." 

"°Since when was it 'Miho-chan'?" Miho muttered, 

"°Oh really?" Mikai smiled. "°Miho-chan is a good writer because she takes after our mother who used to be a reporter." 

"°I-I see," the girl stammered. "°And you are..." 

"°Miho's older brother, Tanaka Mikai," Mikai replied. 

Blushing idiotically, the girl batted her eyelashes and said, "°Well girls, why don't we head along home now? Sorry to cause such a disturbance, journalism club members. Keep up the great job! And a pleasure meeting you, Tanaka-san." 

"°B-but—what about the article?" another one of the protestors asked. 

"°Hush. We can settle that later," the president of the fan club replied. With a saccharine smile at the journalism club members, she, with the fan club members, trailed out of the room. 

Wiping his brows, Aki sighed, "°Whew... a storm blew over. Nothing scares me more than a stampede of angry girls." 

"°Onii-chan! Thank goodness you came," Miho said, squeezing Mikai in a tight hug. She held up a copy of the newspaper. "°See, this is the Seijou Junior High paper, and I wrote an article condemning Kaitou Magician—you know that nefarious phantom thief who stole Shing-san's painting—and the Kaitou Magician Fan Club was angered. But I don't think I wrote anything incorrect." 

"°Of course not," Mikai reassured. Then he bowed to the rest of the journalism class members, before picking up Miho's bag. 

"°Well, let's go onii-chan," Miho said, waving good-bye to the others. 

"°Hey, wait! Meeting's not adjourned yet!" Aki called out, in vain. 

"°She's slipping away from us," Eriol murmured quietly so that only Sakura, who was sitting next to him, heard. 

Sakura sighed, wondering where Syaoran was despite of herself. He would have been amused by the Kaitou Magician Fan Club—he had been plagued by a Romeo Fan Club for a few weeks. But then he blew up on the pestering group of girls and they had to retreat to make it an underground organization. However, seeing that Aki was not making a fuss about a missing reporter as he usually did, Syaoran probably had a valid excuse to skip meetings. 

******


	68. Chapter 46: Spinner of Cobwebs , Part II

Chapter 46: Spinner of Cobwebs 

****** 

"°It's been much quieter than I expected things to be," Kero-chan commented that evening in Sakura's room. "°There are many unsolved mysteries, such as that brother of Miho's. It seems as if Eriol's off his case, which means that there is a possibility that this really may be the real thing. And I don't trust the Dark One's nonchalant demeanor... I mean, you've openly confronted with them, announced that you know what they are up to, yet they're so calm and unresponsive about it. I mean, shouldn't they be doubling their attacks or something? Yue shows no response when I tell him my concerns, so he is no help, while Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun refuse to tell me what Eriol is up to. And... Sakura-chan! Are you listening?" 

"°Hmm?" Sakura, sitting by her desk and leaning her chin against her hand, sighed.   

"°Plus you and the Brat fought, once again, and I can smell something fishy is going on in the Li Clan," Kero-chan continued, shaking his head disapprovingly. "°And _you_ are like this, all spaced out when the great Cerberus-sama is telling you important things." 

"°I'm sorry Kero-chan, let's continue our talk tomorrow. I'm so tired... There's been a lot of homework lately, and I'm working on my article for journalism," Sakura interrupted, stretching, and falling down on her bed, letting her just just-shampooed hair fan out, and squashing a little stuffed black bear under her. _I hate it when this happens. I hate it when Syaoran and I are not talking. I hate it so much, but I make him angry, all the time. Though he does his share in making me angry, also. If it's any of my other friends, it's so easy to make truce again, but it's so difficult to apologize to Syaoran. _

_The truth is, I guess I'm too stubborn and proud at times. _

Hours later, well past midnight, Sakura lay awake on her bed, weary but unable to sleep. "°Kero-chan? Sorry, I wasn't listening earlier on. I'm thinking of all those things too, all the time. I'm not neglecting my duty as Card Mistress for personal reasons. Kero-chan, are you sleeping?" Sakura leaned over to see the bottom drawer of her desk, Kero-chan's personal bedroom, was shut, and therefore, Kero-chan was fast asleep. "G'night, Kero-chan." 

Just as her eyes began to droop, a tapping sound came on the window. Muffling the sound with her pillow, Sakura clenched her eyes shut. The tapping sound came again. Sakura opened her eyes again. It wasn't her imagination; the tapping on her window came once again. Bolting up from her bed, Sakura walked tentatively to the window, recalling vividly those horror stories of ghosts with bloody heads that came to bedrooms in the middle of the night for revenge. Shivering, Sakura opened her window to reassure herself that it was just the wind knocking on the glass. Out popped an outline of a head. As Sakura was about to shriek, a hand covered her mouth, and the intruder jumped down from the windowsill into her room. 

Rapidly recalling the powerful sidekick move taught by Syaoran in one of his martial arts lessons, Sakura kicked out with all her might. The person doubled over, clutching his stomach and groaning. 

Wait, that voice sounded familiar. "Syaoran?" Sakura whispered, squinting her eyes as her pupils adjusted to the dark. 

"Oww... I can feel my dinner coming up," Syaoran groaned, curled up on the ground. Something like this always had to happen to him; he regretted ever offering Sakura marital arts lessons. 

"°What in the world are you doing here?" Sakura demanded, careful not to raise her voice above a whisper, since her brother was up studying till late in the room next doors. 

"It's not me... It's this fellow who has been barking all night, so that I couldn't sleep," Syaoran said, fumbling under his jacket and scooping out the puppy with pointed ears like a wolf's. "He missed you, I guess, so I was doing him a favor and brought him over. Though I'm afraid that you might have squashed him when you attacked me." 

The puppy leaped out of Syaoran's arm and jumped onto Sakura, whimpering and rubbing its wet nose against Sakura's cheek. "What? Syaoran hasn't played with you lately? How dare he?" Sakura responded, rubbing her nose against Wolfie-chan's. 

"Whew, it's hot in here," Syaoran said, peeling off his jacket and taking off his shoes and laying it to the side. 

"Well, you can go now," Sakura said, crawling back into bed with Wolfie-chan in her arms. "I'll take care of Wolfie-chan for a couple of days. After all, I'm not sure how a person who kicks his cousin out of his house and shuns his friend will treat an innocent puppy." 

"W-what?" Syaoran stammered. 

"You heard me; you can leave—I trust you'll be able to leave by the same route you entered," Sakura said, glancing at the wide-open window. "That Kaitou-kun did have a bad influence on you, I dare say." Then she smiled wistfully... Around a year ago, Syaoran had entered her room in such a way... That was when he played the violin for her, back when she was overjoyed that Syaoran had finally returned from Hong Kong. Back in those days... Sakura bit her lips. Syaoran the mysterious, Syaoran the untouchable. That Syaoran was of gone by days. But now... Here she was, doubting again, realizing that just as she thought that she could see into Syaoran, that Syaoran was reachable, he had shunned her once again. 

"L-leave?" Syaoran repeated. 

Stroking Wolfie-chan, christened Vega of Lyra by Syaoran, Sakura said demurely, "Unless you have business with me." 

"Umm..." Syaoran replied. 

Though it was too dark to see, Sakura guessed that Syaoran's face was red right now. At the thought of Syaoran blushing, she giggled. 

"What are you laughing at?" Syaoran demanded. "I went through the trouble of bringing Wolfie-chan to you, and some thanks I get." 

"It's your fault for neglecting Wolfie-chan, always so wrapped up in your family business, too busy to care for those around you," Sakura retorted. _There I go again._

"Don't start this again," Syaoran said, sliding over to Sakura's bedside. 

"Don't come near Wolfie-chan," Sakura said, turning her back to Syaoran in her sitting position and shielding the puppy. 

Sighing, Syaoran said, "Fine. Fine, I'll get to the point. Now face me here. I don't want to talk to your back." 

Reluctantly, Sakura turned around, greeted with Syaoran's intent eyes, gleaming in the dark. 

"Look, I hate it when you're mad at me. I hate it even more when you're not speaking to me. And I hate it even more, because I know it is my fault," Syaoran said, slowly and pronouncedly. 

"I hate it too," Sakura replied. 

Syaoran looked a bit startled at her frankness. "So... I..." 

"Syaoran?" 

"Yes?" 

"Did it ever occur to you that right now might not be the best of times to carry out a conversation?" Sakura asked frankly. 

"Oh!" Syaoran was speechless. He glanced at the digital alarm clock by Sakura's beside and realized that it was already 2AM. And yes, he had snuck into a girl's bedroom in the middle of the night, even when knowing her brother was right next doors. "I-I'm sorry... I guess I was too caught up with my own thoughts and have displayed a lack of courtesy." 

Shaking her head, Sakura asked, "Syaoran, what's the matter with you these days? You're acting very unlike your usual self." 

"Well, I..." 

"Hush... I hear footsteps!" Sakura hissed. "It must be onii-chan! We were too loud!" 

"What?" Syaoran whispered in return. 

"We've got to hide you!" Sakura exclaimed in a whisper, fumbling around in the dark. 

"Where?" Syaoran leaped to his feet, staring around. "Under the desk? Closet?" 

The footsteps stopped in front of the door and the handle turned. 

"Oh quick! Underneath the covers! Hold onto Wolfie-chan and make sure he doesn't bark," Sakura said, thrusting Wolfie-chan into Syaoran's arms and lifting up her blankets. 

With the sound of the door creaking open, Syaoran didn't have a second to hesitate, and he crept underneath, muffling Wolfie-chan with his hand. 

Just as the door swung open, letting light from the hallway stream in, Sakura covered Syaoran and Wolfie-chan with the blanket and hopped back into bed. She made a show of yawning and stretching. Meanwhile, she could feel Syaoran's warm presence by her legs; he was scrunched up as tightly as he could, so that Touya wouldn't notice a huge bulk in the center of the bed, next to Sakura's legs. 

Needless to say, Touya stood in front of the doorway, arms crossed and peering into the room accusingly. 

"°What is it onii-chan, bursting in like that in the middle of the night?" Sakura asked, rubbing her eyes. 

"°Are you the only person in the room?" Touya asked. 

"°Of course. I'm so tired onii-chan; why'd you wake me?" 

"°I swear, I heard voices in the room. And a dog barking, too," Touya replied, eying the bulk underneath Sakura's bedcover. 

Noticing Touya's straying eyes, Sakura squashed Syaoran down with her right leg, blinking up innocently at her brother and hoping he didn't hear the whimper of the dog. "°Maybe I was sleeping talking. Ha ha... Ah ha ha ha..." Sakura sweat-dropped.  

"°Do you bark in your sleep too?" Touya questioned. 

"°That must have come from the streets," Sakura replied. "°Or maybe, you're hearing things... Pre-med exams are exhausting, huh? Well then, 'nii-chan, I'm going back to sleep. I'm exhausted." Sakura pretended to snuggle back into bed, which wasn't an easy feat since she was trying to cover Syaoran also. She accidentally knocked his head with her elbow, and kicked his already bruised stomach with her foot. She knew it must be really stuffy and hot, smothered underneath the blanket. Poor Syaoran. 

With one eye, Sakura peaked at the door. Touya still stood there, peering into differently corners of the room, especially at the open window, suspiciously. Sighing, Sakura shut her eyes again, pretending to sleep. Knowing her brother, he would stay on guard until he was convinced she was sound asleep and that there was no intruder in the house. Trying to mimic the slow breathing of sleep, Sakura turned her head away from the door and the prying eyes of her brother, who refused to leave. 

With the annoyingly bright chirping of birds and the rays of morning sunlight flooding in through the wide-open bedroom window, Sakura woke up groggily. Several times she blinked, recalling having the most ridiculous dream that Syaoran had suddenly popped up in her room the previous night. _Did I wish to see him that much that he had to invade the privacy of my dream? _  

Stretching, Sakura tried to sit up on her bed, her legs feeling awfully cramped. As she sat up, her legs hit something solid. Once more, she kicked under her covers. This time, she felt something furry. Through sleep-laden eyelids, Sakura realized that there was a huge bulk underneath her blankets. Jolted out of sleep, Sakura threw off her blanket and gaped. 

Curled up in the center of her bed lay Syaoran using her lap as a pillow and with one arm around Wolfie-chan, both fast asleep. The golden tan colored puppy snuggled against Syaoran's chest contentedly, and Sakura realized that the two made an awfully adorable picture: a wolf-boy and a wolf-puppy. She did not know whether to laugh or to be horrified. So it was not a dream! 

"°Why are you awake so early?" Kero-chan asked, rubbing his eyes with his paws and flying out of his drawer. "°It's only five." Then he saw the figures on the bed and screeched, "°WHAT ARE THOSE TWO MONSTERS DOING HERE?" 

"°Hush," Sakura scolded. "°Onii-chan might hear! Anyway, it's a long story." 

The noise waked Syaoran, however, and he stirred, squinting at the sunlight streaming in from outside. With a dazed expression, Syaoran sat up on the bed, letting Wolfie-chan slide of his chest, waking him also. Letting out a whimper, the puppy settled on Syaoran's lap. Absentmindedly, Syaoran stroked Wolfie-chan's backside as he adjusted to the unaccustomed setting. With half-shut eyes, he glanced around the room, the dolls behind the bed, the flower-print blankets, the television in the corner, and the yellow stuffed animal with wings, floating around the room. Then, he opened his eyes wide and alert. His gaze redirected to Sakura and his mouth moved up and down dumbly. Pointing at her, he demanded, "°What are you doing here?" 

Hands on hips, Sakura replied, "°That is what I want to ask you. You're the one who invaded my room in the middle of the night and fell asleep on my bed when you were supposed to hide from onii-chan." 

"°I did?" Syaoran asked, smoothing his bed-tousled hair. Yawning, he cracked his back. Then he scowled at the puppy on his lap and shoved it off his lap. 

"°Well, I'm glad to see that at least you look better than you did for the past week," Sakura said grouchily. Having a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she saw that she had dark circles under her eyes; her hair hung limp and tangled, her checked pajamas were rumpled, and she felt horrible, tired, not to mention that her leg ached from sleeping in such an uncomfortable position. 

"°I haven't slept this well in the longest time," Syaoran said. 

"°You only slept three hours," Sakura muttered. Suddenly, she remembered those months that she had spent at Syaoran's. Back then, she hadn't known, but those were the exciting days, waking up to see Syaoran each morning, falling asleep at night, being the last person to say good night to. 

"°Well, I better go now," Syaoran said. "°Sorry for causing excessive trouble." With ease, even after having slept in such an uncomfortable, crouched position, Syaoran stood up, then brushed the creases off his beige button down shirt and khaki pants. 

Then he dug out a black teddy bear from underneath the covers. "°I'm glad you take such good care of this fellow," he said, gently setting the bear back on the pillow. 

"°Ah..." Sakura blushed crimson. 

"°See you later," he said, ready to hoist himself onto the windowsill. Then he turned around again. "°Sakura." 

"°Yes?" Sakura's heart thumped. Syaoran's amber eyes caught the brilliance of the orange, crimson and gold morning sun. 

"°I got a letter from home, telling me to come back," Syaoran stated in a matter of fact way. 

"°Are you serious?" Why in the world did he look so happy about it? 

Then he smiled. "°But I'm not going back!" 

"°Oh!" Sakura stared at Syaoran hard, with large forest-green eyes. 

"°And one more thing," Syaoran added. 

"°Huh?" 

"°Don't misunderstand; I apologized to Meilin the very next day after we fought." 

"°Oh." Sakura was without words. She wished that she didn't have to hear all this in her pajamas, just out of bed. 

"°Well then, see you at school," Syaoran said, about to jump off the second floor, barefoot. Then he paused again. "°I forgot something." 

His eyes scanned the room. Then he whistled. "°Hey, pup, come over hear." 

Barking with joy at not being forgotten, Wolfie-chan leaped up to Syaoran and climbed onto his shoulder, licking Syaoran's cheek. With a nod of his head, Syaoran jumped out, holding Wolfie-chan with one arm, still barefoot. 

For seconds afterwards, Sakura stared at the boy running across her front lawn, without any shoes, with a wolf-cub-like dog on his shoulder, his brown hair blown back from his forehead and his running form paralleling the grace and power of a wild stallion. She watched him fade away into a speck, before blinking, letting his words sink into her mind. Return home? 

Shutting her window, Sakura shook her head with a wry smile, glancing at Syaoran's shoes and jacket, neatly laid aside in the corner of her room. He had forgotten them after all. Carefully, she tucked them into a shopping bag to take it to him later on. 

Although Syaoran had said he had come because Wolfie-chan missed her, she knew that must not be true. It was clear that now, Wolfie-chan was probably fonder of Syaoran than her. Even if Syaoran pretended that the puppy was a nag, she knew that he probably loved Wolfie-chan as much, or even more than she did. Why couldn't he be just truthful and say he had something to tell her, instead of using Wolfie-chan as an excuse to meet her! As for the other thing he told her... Being summoned back to Hong Kong... 

She pushed it out of her mind. He said it smiling. He wouldn't be smiling if it were something to worry about. It mustn't be something that serious, she reassured herself. 

****** 

"°Wow, don't tell me you've already memorized the entire score?" Tomoyo asked Eriol, during an early morning practices in the music room. They had just run through the piece without any mistakes for the first time. 

"°It isn't that great of a feat," Eriol replied, modest as usual. "°I haven't much other to do than practice for the Music Festival." 

Sitting on a stool next to the piano, Tomoyo commented, "°That must be a lie—you surely have better things to do. If I'm not mistaken, things haven't been resolved with Miho-chan yet, isn't that right?" 

Sighing, Eriol took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He stared up at Tomoyo with his midnight blue eyes solemn. If Eriol was capable of looking worried, worry might have been seen in his expression, but instead there was merely a reflective silence. 

Yet, even that pensive look was only momentary, and Eriol reverted back to his usual relaxed smile and said, "°Well, we need to continue to practice if we want to ensure you first place." 

Smiling back, Tomoyo replied, "°To tell you the truth, I don't really care whether I receive first place or not. I'm not a very ambitious person." Answering Eriol's questioning look, she continued, "°I'm just doing this to make Sakura-chan happy. She wants me to win this contest, so I'm trying my best." 

"°Is that so?" Eriol asked, strumming a few chords on the piano. 

"°You are really good at the piano," Tomoyo commented. "°Since when did you play?" 

Ruefully, Eriol replied, "°Sadly, it's just part of the useless knowledge that was passed down from Clow Reed to his reincarnation." 

"°Oh. So you never had to take any lessons or anything?" Tomoyo asked. "°How convenient! Then, Clow Reed must have been an excellent pianist, also." 

"°Not really. He could play, mechanically, since his aristocratic father forced him to take lessons from a private tutor at a very early age. But truthfully, Clow Reed hated playing the piano, though he did like music. As you can tell, there was not much love lost between Clow Reed and his father, Lord Landon Reed." 

"°That's a pity," Tomoyo commented, not specifying whether she meant Clow Reeds dislike for playing the piano or his disdain for his father. "°But Eriol-kun likes playing the piano, right?" 

Eriol looked up at Tomoyo again, whose violet-blue eyes flickering with an already-known answer. 

In return, Eriol just smiled again. Once more, he reminded himself to be more on guard with this particular girl who could penetrate through every single one of his moves with her dangerously sharp instincts. 

****** 

"°Here, you forgot to take this," Sakura told Syaoran at school later on that day, setting the bag with his shoes and jacket on top of his desk during break. She was feeling horrible after sleeping only three hours the previous night. 

Syaoran, who had been spacing out, focused back on Sakura. "°Huh?" 

"°Sheesh, Sakura-chan, don't you have better sense than that?" Kai, from the desk next to Syaoran, asked. "°He left it at your at house on purpose probably so that he can have an excuse to visit you again." 

"°What do you take me for, you?" Syaoran exclaimed, turning red. 

"°Actually, Syaoran-kun's already used that tactic before," Tomoyo commented slyly. 

"°When did I do that?" Syaoran demanded, glaring at Sakura, who had the awful habit of telling Tomoyo everything single thing he did. 

Shrugging, Sakura said, "°Oh, I don't know," though perfectly knowing when.  

Walking over to the group, Eron flicked back his dark ponytail and stated, "°So you two have made up? What a pity." 

"°Don't say such stuff in that sickening honey tone. You sound like Erika," Syaoran said. 

"°We are twins, you know," Eron said smiling sweetly. "°Sakura, you asked if I was free this Sunday?" 

"°Hoe? Well, I..." Sakura peeked up at Syaoran, wondering why Eron had to bring it up in front of him. She had wanted to speak to Eron privately, outside of school. "°If you have time." 

"°I would make time I didn't have for you," Eron said, smirking, and sending a challenging look to Syaoran. "°With a certain faith that you wouldn't stand _me_ up for half a day." 

"°Why, you!" Syaoran burst up from his seat, restrained only by Kai. 

"°Oh, stop it Syaoran. Don't you see he's just saying those things to annoy you?" Sakura asked. "°Guys: they're so touchy and aggressive!" 

"°Not all guys," Tomoyo said absentmindedly. 

"°Hoe?" Sakura blinked. "°Of course. Not all. Thinking about it, how are practices with Eriol-kun coming along?" 

"°Very smoothly. I feel bad because Eriol makes so much time for practices," Tomoyo said. "°He even memorized the entire score already." 

"°Well, it is Eriol-kun after all," Sakura said. "°Knowing him, I bet he memorized the piece after one reading." 

"°I think he did," Tomoyo agreed. Then she said in a softer voice, "°I think Eriol-kun has everything figured out." 

"°What figured out?" Sakura asked, blinking. 

"°You know. About Miho-chan and her brother. Whether the conclusion is that Mikai-san is really her real brother or an imposter, I don't know, but I know that Eriol has reached certainty," Tomoyo said. 

"°Did he say so?" Syaoran asked. 

"°No, I could just tell," Tomoyo replied. "°Before, he looked rather puzzled and perplexed. Now, he just seems anxious, as if he is waiting for something to happen." 

"°Really? How can you tell?" Sakura asked. "°He always has the same expression."  
  
"Well then, do you think Tanaka Mikai is a dark force, after all?" Syaoran questioned. 

"°I think he seems genuine enough," Tomoyo said. "°But that's just me." 

"°Speaking of Miho-chan, I haven't seen her at school today," Sakura commented, looking around classroom 3-1. It was around this time of the day that Miho burst into their classroom. 

"°I don't think she came today," Tomoyo commented. "°Eriol-kun said that he came to school alone this morning." 

Shaking his head in disapproval, Syaoran said, "°I can't see how that guy calls himself Miho's guardian and yet, he doesn't even show any concern for her." 

"°I don't know about that," Sakura said. "°Eriol-kun is very concerned, in his own way." 

"°Anyway, do you have any right to criticize anyone like that, with the way you treat your own cousin," Kai asked hotly. "°After kicking her out of your house, humph." 

"°I never..." Syaoran trailed off, sighing. What was the use? 

****** 

After soccer practice ended, Syaoran found he and Eron were the only ones left in the changing room. Good. Stuffing his sweaty uniform into his sports bag and zipping it up, Syaoran said, "°Chang Eron, I would just like to warn you once." 

"°Warn me about what?" Eron asked, shoving his bag into his locker, then turning around to face Syaoran. 

"°Stay away from Sakura. Don't get nearer. For both of your sakes," Syaoran continue. 

"°What kind of position do you think you are in to determine who Sakura or I can get close to?" Eron asked coolly. 

"°Even if I were a neutral onlooker, which I am not, I would think that your relationship with Sakura is a little unnatural," Syaoran said. "°It can be either that you are playing with her for your amusement, or like me, you love her." 

"°Is that so?" Eron stared at Syaoran with amused golden eyes. 

"°If it were the former, which I think is more likely, I would like to bash out your brains—she's not your toy. If it's the latter, I might say I sympathize with you, but would like to remind you that you are in no position to fall in love with the person that you have been cursed to destroy or be destroyed in attempt," Syaoran continued. 

"°As I've mentioned before, I don't think you are in the position to be warning me," Eron said mildly. "°When you yourself are at the knifepoint of the Li Clan." 

"°I can forsake my family for Sakura," Syaoran replied, unperturbed. "°Can you say the same? And if ever I find that I might bring harm upon Sakura because of my bloodline, I will offer the same advise to myself—to put her safety foremost and my heart's desire second." 

"°Oh, so you're telling me that you are willing to stay away from Sakura if you happen to become a danger for her?" Eron smiled lazily. "°Always so self-sacrificing, are you? After all, you are the most miserable failure of the Li Clan and a disgrace to your father, the greatest Chosen One in generations." 

"°At least I _try_ make my own decision, whether things work out or not," Syaoran replied coldly. "°I would sadly have to remind you, you are but a mere pawn of Chang Ruichi-sama, ready to his summons and bound to him by blood to carry out his revenge. Which you don't seem to mind." 

Tossing his bag over his shoulders, Syaoran walked out the locker room. "°I hope my words made some impression in that convoluted mind of yours," he called out. 

When Syaoran disappeared around the corner, Eron's composed face contorted and he banged his fist into his locker, leaving a dent in the metal, then preceded to rip off the locker door. He left it hanging on its hinges, hardly feeling any calmer.  

****** 

"°What an amazing transformation to the apartment!" Sakura exclaimed, observing Kai's living room with awe and delighted that Meiin had invited her over after school; maybe now she could get some real answers. "°This place is spotless, Kaitou-kun!" 

"°Thanks to Mei-chan, of course," Kai replied, gazing around his orderly, gleaming living room, then slightly grimaced. The tidiness didn't agree with him too much but since it pleased Meilin... She had been so apologetic about making a huge mess in the kitchen the first day she came, not realizing that it had been very messy from the beginning anyway, and had given the whole house a cleaning. 

"°How do you manage to clean and cook on one foot, Meilin-chan?" Sakura asked. 

"°It's not that big of a deal," Meilin replied. "°My leg has gotten much better—the doctor told me that the bones are starting to mend—and besides, I've always had a high sense of balance and coordination from all that martial arts training since I was young." 

"°As modest as ever," Kai commented. 

"°Meilin-chan," Sakura said in a direct manner. "°Is it true that the Li Clan has summoned for Syaoran to return?" 

Gazing at Sakura in surprise, Meilin asked, "°Did you Syaoran tell you that?" 

Sakura nodded. "°But then, he said that he doesn't have to return." 

"°Oh..." Meilin glanced at Kai miserably. "°Is that all he told you?" 

"°Is there more to it? Is it okay if he doesn't return?" Sakura asked, forehead creased in anxiety. "°Won't he get in trouble with the Clan?" 

"°Noo..." Meilin said slowly. Syaoran hadn't told Sakura about being removed as the Chosen One. "°No, it's not that big of a deal. You know the Head of the Li Clan General Council, Syaoran's uncle. He's notorious for his whims, calling up people whenever he feels the urge to, without much reason." 

Without looking convinced, Sakura asked, "°Is that why you fought with Syaoran, and why you're staying with Kai-kun now?" She added hurriedly, "°Sorry, being so nosy." 

"°No, not exactly," Meilin said. "°It's my choice to avoid Syaoran right now. Actually, I have my own reasons. It's not Syaoran's fault at all—he apologized the very next day after that night when he kicked you and Tomoyo-chan out of his house, remember?" 

"°What? He apologized?" Kai demanded, bolting up from the couch. "°You never told me that! And all this while, I was thinking what a great big jerk my next-door neighbor was." He added after a second thought. "°Though thanks to his dirty temper, I did get a lovely cook." 

"°Oh shut up," Meilin said, recalling how Syaoran had rang Kai's doorbell, a few nights ago when Kai was out, the day after Meilin found out that Syaoran had discovered the letter from his mother. 

~~~~~~ 

_Meilin's flashback... _

Shifting on his feet nervously, Syaoran looked up at Meilin guiltily, "°Hey." 

"°Hey," Meilin replied, not knowing what Syaoran was doing there, standing by the doorway without entering. 

"°Umm... About yesterday," Syaoran continued, still looking down at the floor. "°I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to lose my temper on you." 

"°Huh?" Had Syaoran ever looked so wretched before? And she had been worrying all day over how to face Syaoran again! But he too must have been feeling really guilty all night and day. Meilin smothered a giggle at the tail-between-legs image of Syaoran. Anyway, this was the best apology she would receive from Syaoran. 

"°What are you laughing about?" Syaoran asked crossly. Then he looked up at her sincerely. "°Anyway, will you return home now? I want you back to come back." 

Even more than the apology, these words touched her. Then Meilin smiled. "°There is no reason for you to apologize, but if you feel the need to, I accept it fully. But, I think I'll like to stay on at Kai's a couple days longer." 

At this, Syaoran looked horrified. "°You _want_ to stay with Kai a little longer? You _are_ mad at me. That's why you're not returning." 

"°No, no," Meilin said, shaking her head. "°It's not that, not that at all." 

"°Then? Did he kidnap you again? Blackmail you?" 

"°No, it's nothing like that," Meilin said hastily. 

"°I knew it," Syaoran said darkly. "°You're still mad at me." 

"°It's not because of you," Meilin reassured weakly, as a blue aura radiated from Syaoran. 

"°Then he has done something to you." With a dismal expression on his face, Syaoran returned next doors to his flat, shoulders stooped, grumbling, "°AHHHH!!! That bastard, he has done something to my cousin! I won't forgive him!!! What has happened to the Meilin I now?" 

~~~~~~ 

"°What are you chuckling over?" Kai asked Meilin, who was wiping the tear from the corner of her eyes from recollecting Syaoran's lame yet heartwarming apology. When she should have been the one apologizing to him. 

"°Anyway, if Syaoran apologized to you, why are you staying on with Kaitou-kun then?" Sakura asked in disbelief; since when did Meilin defy Syaoran? "°I thought that you hate him and can't trust him at all." 

"°True, true," Meilin nodded. 

"°So you're the one still mad at Syaoran?" Sakura asked. "°Even after he apologized to you?" 

"°Ah, well..." Meilin smiled apologetically. "°Kai-kun needs someone to look after him, doesn't he?" 

Sakura stared at Meilin hard and said sorrowfully, "°He's hypnotized you." 

Throwing a cushion at Sakura's head, Kai stated, "°Don't say that with those eyes of great pity. If I hypnotized her, do you think she would go around slapping me and scolding me about every little detail?" 

"°Right," Sakura said thoughtfully. "°She did slap you that time, and she does argue with you as much as ever. And I think Meilin-chan has too strong a spirit to be hypnotized so easily, but then again, Kaitou-kun can't be trusted and..." 

"°Don't waste so many brain cells reflecting over a joke!" Kai stated, slapping his forehead in frustration. His crimson parrot squawked, as if laughing at Sakura. 

"°Well, I'm glad that you and Syaoran are on talking terms again," Meilin said. "°H-he needs support from people around him. Especially you. He is nowhere near as tough as he seems to be. Especially now." 

Laughing, Sakura said, "°Syaoran's a big boy now. He knows how to take care of himself." 

Before Meilin could give herself away any further, Kaitou Magician stated, "°Hey Saku-chan, if you don't mind, can you call out the Magician card? The one you sealed last time?" 

"°Saku-chan???" Sakura blinked. "°Right now? Sure... but do you mind asking why?" 

"°Oh, I just wanted to have a closer look at the force which had been impersonating me for weeks," Kai replied sketchily. 

"°Okay." Sakura released her staff and called out, "°Magician!" 

Immediately with a cloud of black smoke the tall, dashing Magician, dressed in a black tuxedo with a flowing cape with red trimmings, bowed elegantly, taking off its top hat, rather like Kaitou Magician. 

Glaring at the Magician, Kai demanded, "°Now, how could that thing be mistaken for me?" Kai peered at it critically. As he had suspected, though the Magician had been sealed with his locket, it no longer possessed it on its body, meaning that the locket had not been sealed as a part of the Magician after all; it was probably in the hands of another. The Magician had lied to him just to escape being sealed. 

After Sakura left, Kai stated, "°You're getting to be quite as talented in lying as me, Li Meilin." 

"°What are you talking about?" Meilin asked, cradling the mug of hot chocolate in both hands that she had prepared for both of them, her left leg tucked beneath her as she sat on the floor and her broken right left propped on a cushion. 

"°You left out the most important part about Syaoran disobeying the Li Council decision." Kai was eying his mug of steaming hot chocolate critically. Since when did he drink such a babyish drink like hot chocolate? That Meilin, always ruining his image.  

"°I didn't lie; I just hid the fact that Syaoran might be removed as the Li Chosen One. If he didn't tell her that, I don't see why I should," Meilin retorted. 

"°And I thought you learned your lesson," Kai said, heaving a sigh. "°Anyway, why are you staying with me when your precious Syaoran pleaded you to return to him?" 

"°Why do you word things in such manner?" Meilin asked, rashly gulping down her hot chocolate and burning her tongue. 

"°I wouldn't dream that you have fallen madly in love with me or enjoy my presence so much that you have to stay with me 24/7," Kai said ruefully, gazing down at the whipped cream which melted into the warm chocolate drink in creamy whirls. "°So, what is it?" 

"°You're right. Of course I wouldn't stand your constant company if I didn't have an ulterior motive," Meilin said. 

"°Hmm... This hot chocolate is actually pretty good, as expected since it's homemade," Kai commented sipping the cooled hot chocolate. "°Too sweet and rich though to suit my meager taste." 

To his surprise, Meilin reached over to him and ran a finger down the nape of his neck. 

"°What are you doing?" Kai asked. "°Don't tell me you want to become more intimate? Of course I'm all for it if you are..." 

"°Hey, Kai-kun, what happened to that locket you always wear, the one with the ruby inset?" Meilin asked abruptly. She had merely been checking if Kai still wore the chain and scooted herself away from Kai's proximity, just in case he was serious. 

Shrugging, Kai replied, "°Why does it matter to you?" 

"°'Cause you lost it on the night you were trying to rescue me, when I was attacked by the Magician and the Age," Meilin replied. 

"°Oh, it was the Magician that lured you and had you locked up in the basement room?" Kai asked. 

Nodding, Meilin replied, "°I recognized it when Sakura called it a while ago. But is it okay, losing the locket like that?" 

"°Well, it can't be helped," Kai said mildly. 

"°Are you sure? Because you went through such a great fuss for that locket last summer, refusing to give it up even when it had a tracking microchip devise attached to it and the police were hot on your trail," Meilin pointed out. "°For heaven's sake, you were shot in the chest because of it." 

"°That was then," Kai replied. "°I don't have any need for it now." 

"°Kai, look at me," Meilin said, setting down her mug and staring up at Kai with grave amber eyes. "°And take those wretched sunglasses off for a change when you're talking to me." 

"°I am looking at you, and it hurts my eyes when I get direct light in them," Kai said, grinning. "°Why are you acting all serious and uncute, Meilin-chan?" 

"°Mizuki Kai, you know who possesses your locket now, don't you?" Meilin asked. 

"°Yes, I do." 

Taken back at Kai's bluntness, Meilin continued, "°Do you remember how Miho stated that one of the ways she could verify her brother's identity was because of a token?" 

"°Did she?" Kai asked lazily. 

"°I asked her what that token was last time when we were at the hospital," Meilin said slowly. "°And do you know what she told me it was?" 

Kai smoothed his parrot's feathers, deciding to play along with Meilin's game. "°What?" 

"°She told me that it was a locket. A silver locket with a single ruby inset, a family heirloom," Meilin said softly. 

Slowly, Sakura walked down the King Penguin Park, lighted by the streetlamps, on her way home Kai's apartment complex. Dried leaves crunched as she stepped on them; Sakura realized that autumn was slipping away already when it seemed like summer had just ended. Sakura saw that no one was around, and walked up to the swing set. Setting her school bag on the ground, she sat on one of the swings, which creaked under her weight, and swayed back and fro. Closing her eyes, she felt the cool evening breeze blow on her face, at once appreciating the calming effect of swinging. This swing set had always been her favorite place to come to and think when she had a problem. This was the place where she had cried in Syaoran's arm so long ago when rejected by Yukito-san. 

A gentle hand from behind her pushed her so that she swung forward higher. 

"°Have something to worry about? I remember this used to be one of your favorite thinking spots." 

Stopping the swing with her foot, Sakura turned her head to see Syaoran standing behind her, between her swing and the empty one next to her. "°What are you doing here?" 

"°Were you coming from Kai's?" Syaoran asked, wondering how Sakura could always be so dense. Of course he was here to see her. Same as yesterday. 

"°Yeah," Sakura replied. 

"°How's Meilin doing these days?" 

"°She's right next doors. Is it that difficult to see her?" 

"°I don't spend much time at the apartment these days," Syaoran replied. "°Is she still mad at me?" 

"°No, she's not mad at you at all," Sakura said, smiling. She didn't know whether to be jealous of or warmed by Syaoran's attention to Meilin. Besides, she still didn't know the real reason they fought. 

"Then why won't she come back home?" Syaoran grumbled darkly, as he plopped down on the swing next to Sakura's. "You know, I do wish you'll be careful of that Eron. Despite what you think, he's not the misunderstood, helpless, bad guy with a kind heart that you think he is. He knows what he is doing, and furthermore, he knows what he wants." 

"Syaoran, we've talked about this before," Sakura said. "°I'm not being incautious, but I think I'll stick to what I believe of Eron and Erika. As Card Mistress, I can't afford to be close-minded." 

"°It's not about open-mindedness or being kind," Syaoran said. "°Out of the two, though Erika is more poisonous, Eron is the more dangerous—he's like a ticking bomb. You have to always remember that he is like a cobra, coiling around a prey, preparing to crush it any moment. Don't trust him. Don't offer him sympathy. He will turn it on you later on." 

"°I understand, so let's lay this topic off," Sakura replied, sighing. 

"°I wish you would listen to me sincerely when I'm being serious," Syaoran muttered. "°You never heed any of my warnings of suspicious people. Even back in elementary school... Let's see, Mizuki-sensei, Eriol... Always 'hanyaan,' always thinking everybody is as good as you are."  

"°Hey, Syaoran." Beginning to swing herself again, Sakura asked on fresh note, "°Do you remember that locket of Kai-kun's that he always wears?" 

"°Of course I do. We almost got caught by the police because of that; how can I not remember it?" Syaoran replied.    

"°Does Kai-kun still wear it?" 

"°I don't know. Probably," Syaoran shrugged, scuffling his shoes on the sand.   

"°Who do you think he is?" Sakura asked, swinging higher up. 

"°Who's who?" 

"°Mizuki Kai. Kaitou Magician," Sakura stated. "°Don't you wonder who he really is?' 

"°Kai's Kai," Syaoran replied flippantly. 

"°Syaoran, did you ever wonder what's inside that locket?" Sakura asked. 

"°Not really," Syaoran said, swaying back and forth on the swing. Sakura always seemed so wrapped up in other people's problems. Though he might have begun loving her because of that little concerned look on her face when she looked at him, as if she cared deeply for him, lately he had begun to wonder if she always showed that expression to anyone who caught her concern, and if he was like any one of them, not any more special to her. That bastard Eron.  

"I happened to, briefly, on the train to Kusakou this summer," Sakura stated. Then she turned pink, remembering what had happened on that train. Till this day, she wondered why he had kissed her then, so abruptly and calmly. Covering her lapse, she swung higher up till she felt that she could jump off the swing and grasp the moon in her arms. 

On her way down, her hair blowing forward, she called out, "°I dropped the locket on the ground by accident, and it flung opened. So I got to see it by chance." Pumping her legs, she flew up again. "°And inside, there were two sides, obviously. In the left half was an oval shaped mirror." 

By now, Syaoran was listening to Sakura intently. Reaching out, he grabbed the swing chain. 

Sakura halted, panting from swinging so hard, and looked up at Syaoran, strands of her wind-tangled hair clinging to her face. 

"°And what was in the other oval?" Syaoran asked, still holding onto Sakura's swing. 

"°Inserted in the right face was a miniature photograph," Sakura said. "°A photograph of Miho and Mikai when they were younger." 

"°Wait, then..." Syaoran gulped, taking in Sakura's words slowly. "°Then why hasn't he said anything? And what is... I mean, if... Never mind that; why haven't _you_ said anything until now?" 

Running a hand through her long windblown hair she replied, "°I've always figured he had his reasons for keeping quiet. I respected his silence. So I decided to just wait until he brings it up himself." 

"°Well, now is not the best of time to ignore such things; if Kai is really Tanaka Miho's brother, who is the "°Tanaka Mikai" right now?" Syaoran asked. "°And how come Kai's not saying anything?" 

"°I don't know," Sakura replied. "°But if Eriol-kun is staying put, I thought it was best for me to just wait and watch. That's what Kai-kun's doing too." 

"°Damn, that guy has things really foiled," Syaoran commented, swaying back and forth apprehensively. "°Even more so than me." 

It surprised Meilin when Kai burst out laughing at her serious confession. She had expected acceptance, denial or even anger at her statement, but instead, Kai thought it humorous. 

"°So, you're saying that _I_ might be Tanaka Mikai, Miho's brother?" Kai asked, still laughing. "°Haven't you been listening to the stories about that angelic bastard? He was head of his class, model student, truthful, and compassionate for heaven's sake. Do I fit that description in any manner?" 

"°True," Meilin reflected. "°But isn't it too coincidental that your locket is stolen and then 'Tanaka Mikai' shows up with the same locket as proof that he is her brother." 

"°Even so, _he_ fits the description perfectly," Kai replied. "°Won't you say, better than me?" 

"°But that locket is yours," Meilin said. 

"°Who said it's mine?" Kai asked, grinning ruefully. 

"°You've always kept it on your body and you've treasured it so..." Meilin trailed off, thwarted by Kai's nonchalant demeanor. 

"°Well it is the first item that I have ever stolen," Kai replied. "°So you can't exactly say that it _belongs_ to me." 

"°Wait a minute... So, you stole that locket?" Meilin demanded. "°So, it's not even yours in the first place?" 

"°It isn't," Kai said, leaning back on his black leather sofa. "°It's the item which initiated my career as a phantom thief." 

"°Are you lying to me again?" Meilin asked, trying to scrutinize Kai's face. 

Peering over his sunglasses and looking directly at Meilin, he asked, "°Do you think I am?" 

Picking up her mug of chocolate, now cold, Meilin said, "°I don't know. I don't know anymore when you're being serious and when you're not." 

"°Anyway, you should answer my question too." Kai took a deep gulp from his mug. "°Why are you staying with me, anyway, if you and Syaoran made up?" 

"°Isn't that obvious?" Meilin asked, smiling slyly. "°I've been interrogating you. Keeping my eye on you to reveal your true nature, that's all." 

"°I see." Kai coughed. 

"°You seem disappointed?" 

"°Ah, you see, I had the slightest hope that you were physically attracted to me and enjoyed my company in your own twisted way," Kai said. 

"°In your dreams!" Meilin stated, throwing a cushion at him. What an unpredictable guy! 

****** 


	69. Chapter 46: Spinner of Cobwebs , Part II...

 Chapter 46: Spinner of Cobwebs 

****** 

As Sakura had predicted, waiting did bring due results. Although Miho was always the most enthusiastic for journalism club meetings, she began to skip more meeting days to go meet her brother over the week, and also missed article deadlines, something she had never done before. While Sakura and Eriol watched over her concerned, some people were less sympathetic. 

"°Tanaka Miho, get a grip on yourself! When are you ever going to turn in your articles? You're the only one who hasn't yet—even Mizuki-kun finished his layouts already," Aki berated one meeting. "°You've never done this before."  
  
  


"°Hmm?" Miho looked up, startled. She had been absentmindedly alternating between staring out the window and looking at the clock on the wall, fidgeting for the meeting to end. "°Oh, sorry. I'll get them in by tomorrow. I've kind of been busy lately." 

"°Look here, we're all busy—and you're only a second grader too. Most of us here are preparing for high school, but it is our commitment to publish the school newspaper. And after all the chaos you caused last time too, publishing that abominable editorial about Kaitou Magician and disgracing our paper's name," Aki stated animatedly. 

"°Stop being such a tyrant when all you do is give orders and make us do the dirt-work to publish your oh-so-precious paper," Miho stated. "°You're so pathetic, always afraid of being overshadowed by those around you. What makes you so proud anyway? What makes you so special that you're always full of it and have to condescend down on everyone else?" 

All chattering stopped, and the fifteen members of the journalism club halted their work and stared at the irritated Miho, speaking up to Aki in that way for the first time. In fact, it was the first time that anyone spoke to Aki in that manner, for despite the fact that Aki was arrogant, he was a good-natured, friendly guy that most people liked albeit his boastfulness. 

Nudging Miho's arm, Chiharu hissed, "°What's the matter Miho-chan? Aki-kun's always bossy—we're all used to it now; he doesn't mean any harm you know." 

"°Yeah, Miho-chan, you should apologize to Aki-kun—I know you didn't mean all those stuff," Naoko said, glancing at how Aki was taking the situation. "°He is our editor, after all, and he is a good one, despite the fact that he does make us do the dirt work." 

The members of the journalism club let out a feeble laughter. Eron and Erika exchanged amused looks. Neither of them were fond of being bossed around and had been tense with Aki lately; they were enjoying the outburst. 

"°Do apologize—he is your elder," Miho's grade-mate urged. 

"°I won't! I don't think I said anything wrong!" Miho retorted, bursting into tears and running out of the room. A low murmur ran through the room. 

"°Ha! Go running your precious 'nii-chan, are you?" Aki called out snidely, loud enough that Miho could probably hear. 

"°Miho-chan!" Sakura called out, trying to run after the younger girl. 

Kai held her back. "Let her go. She's been acting like a spoilt brat, and she probably knows it but feels to ashamed to admit it. If you try to console her, she'll only end up not accepting her faults." 

"Yeah, let her go," Aki said, disgusted. 

"Wow... I've never seen Miho-chan like that," Chiharu commented. "She's always so cheerful and understanding." 

"But Aki-kun, you aren't much better," Sakura said. "You are older and you should be more understanding also." 

"I know, I know," Aki said crossly. "I'm a bratty youngest child too, so I understand." Realizing how tense the room had become, Aki laughed. "Hey, you guys know that I do all the printing and headlines and final editing and stuff, don't you? I do work, contrary to what everyone thinks, and I stay up all night editing before deadlines, too." 

Everyone laughed, almost unnaturally heartily. 

"Yeah, yeah, Aki-sempai, we know you're just a misunderstood figure, heartbroken because you were chosen as the biggest flirt when in fact, your heart is so pure and sincere," a second year boy joked. 

"Don't get cheeky with me, Masami-kun," Aki said good-naturedly. 

"Oh, did you guys hear about boxes of beads disappearing from the art room?" Naoko asked. "°I think it's a ghost, stealing it." 

"°G-ghost?" Sakura squeaked. 

"Speaking of beads," Yamazaki Takashi began. "In the olden days, beads were used as the monetary system because they were so shiny and pretty to look at, however people had the hardest time keeping track of beads because they were so tiny and easily slipped through holes in pockets. So, someone had the genius ideas to string the beads together and hang it around their necks. This solved the problem of losing the beads, but now, they realized that they couldn't use them as a form of exchange anymore. Besides, the beads looked so nice as necklaces, so that no one wanted to trade them anymore. So, people began to collect beads to make more necklaces and disregarded doing anything else. Therefore..." 

Chiharu realized that she had actually listened to more than half the story before coming to her sense to interrupt him. "Yamazaki Takashi, don't fill Sakura-chan and Li-kun's head with that nonsense. "They believe it you know." 

"°Oh, but it is true," Eriol rebutted. "°Men who could offer women the greatest number of beads were the most favorable, and it became a sign of wealth and prosperity the more bead necklaces you had around your neck. Soon, people ran out of space around their neck and resorted to stringing beads around their wrists and ankles and waists. This fashion was later imitated by the American Hippies in the Sixties." 

"°I see..." Sakura said, eyes turning to dots. 

"°There goes the pair again," Chiharu muttered. 

"°Doesn't this remind you of our glorious olden days?" Takashi asked, holding out his hand to Eriol. 

"°_ANYWAY_, that's not the point," Naoko said. "°The missing beads from the art room must mean that there must either be a thief or a ghost in this school. I hope it's a ghost though I wouldn't mind if it's Kaitou Magician stealing the beads, either!" 

"°Not a chance," Kai muttered. 

"°G-ghost?" Sakura repeated. 

  
"Eriol-kun, do you know the story of the beads that were made of different colored beans to grant the person a wish?" Takashi asked. 

"°No, but I know the story of the princess who enchanted her lovers into becoming beads that hung on a chain around her neck," Eriol replied. 

"°Guys, get back to work!" Aki called out over the noise, half-heartedly because he was glad that the members regained their usual spirit. Only Sakura was peeved because Syaoran had failed to show up yet again, though she had seen him during classes. 

****** 

"°Wow, the music teacher let you use the entire auditorium for your contest practice?" Sakura asked, surveying the empty auditorium—this was the main building one, not the one used for the "°Star-Crossed" production. Tomoyo finally was allowing her to listen to a practice. 

"°Well, Tomoyo is our school's representative; first place depends on her," Miho replied, who was to write a coverage on the upcoming contest and therefore wanted to attend a practice to get an "inner view" on how hard their star singer practiced. She had quickly recovered from her flare-up at Aki the previous day and had even handed in all her overdue articles. "Onii-chan got mad at me for walking out of school in the middle of school activities," was her source of repent. 

Besides, Miho never failed to express her outright admiration for Tomoyo, who she had idolized ever since the Best Director Contest. "Remember to get a picture, Kai-sempai," she reminded. 

"Aye aye, Miho-hime," Kai said, holding up his digital camera. "A picture of vocalist Tomoyo-chan?" 

"Hmm... Maybe one of Eriol too, since he's plays the piano awfully well," Miho added on a second thought. She yawned and leaned against the wall. 

"Yup. I get it. Just a picture of Tomoyo-chan, no one else," Kai said, eying Eriol scornfully. Then he peered at Miho's pallid face. "°What's wrong, Hime-sama? You look really worn out." 

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Miho said. 

"°Aren't we all disturbing your practice?" Syaoran asked, folding his arms in front of him and sitting down in one of the chairs. Tomoyo was standing on the center of the stage, hands folded in front of her, and microphone positioned to her height. The grand piano was off to the left side of the stage, and Eriol sat placidly, fingers posed over the white and black keys, ready to begin on cue. 

"I know! Should I go adjust the lighting and sound system in the auditorium?" Kai called out to Tomoyo. "°So that you can simulate actually performing on stage at the contest." 

"°That'd be nice," Tomoyo replied, smiling at all her friends supporting her. She squinted when the spotlight shone on her. 

From the piano, Eriol asked, "Should I begin?" 

Tomoyo nodded, clearing her throat. The clear notes of the piano drifted across the auditorium, amplified by the speaker system. On cue, she took a deep breath and began to sing. 

At that moment, a thudding sound came from the front of the auditorium. Slowly, they looked around bewildered, as it took some time for them to register in their brains that the thud was the result of someone falling. 

It was Miho, who had collapsed without any notice onto the ground, sending her folders of papers flying around her. The piano music stopped, and there was a creaking of the piano bench as Eriol stood up. Tomoyo too squinted through the light and saw that Miho lay unconscious. In slow motion, she saw Eriol leap off the stage and run to Miho, who was already being catered to by Sakura. 

From the lighting room, Kai called out, "What's the matter?" When he saw that Miho had collapsed, he came running down to the front of the auditorium.   

Eriol, who was bent on his knees and feeling Miho's pulse said, "Everyone, back off. She's okay; she's just fainted." 

"°Just _fainted_?" Kai demanded. "°You live with her for heaven's sake. Why in the world did you let her come to school if her condition's this bad?" 

At Kai's outburst, Eriol merely replied, "°We better get her to the nurse. What Miho needs is some rest. Can some one give me a hand and help me carry Miho to the infirmary?" 

"°You should continue practice with Tomoyo; the rest of us can take care of Miho," Kai said. "°Here, get her on my back. I'll carry her to the infirmary." Sakura and Syaoran heaved the unconscious Miho onto Kai's wide back. 

The three of them hurried to the infirmary, while Tomoyo and Eriol remained in the auditorium 

"°So, will Miho-chan be okay?" Sakura asked the school nurse. Miho was laid on the white infirmary bed and was in quiet slumber. 

"°Yes, Tanaka-san just needs plenty of rest," the school nurse replied, covering Miho with a blanket. "°Her health seems perfectly fine, so I figure her fainting spell came from mental overload."   

Brushing Miho's auburn hair away from her face, Sakura said, "°That's a relief." 

At that moment, Tanaka Mikai burst into the infirmary. He demanded, "°Is my little sister here?" 

"°And who may you be?" the nurse asked, taken back by the young man's urgency. 

"°I am Tanaka Mikai, Miho's older brother," Mikai replied, politely bowing this time. 

"°Ah, I see," the nurse said. "°Your sister seemed to have fainted in the middle of school. She'll probably gain consciousness in a few hours—seems like she's just in sleep right now. Better let her rest for a couple of days though." 

"°I see," Mikai said. Then he turned to Sakura and the others. "°Thank you for looking after Miho. I can keep watch now." 

"°Why aren't you singing Tomoyo-san?" Eriol asked, as Tomoyo missed her cue for the first verse for the third time. 

"°I know you must be worried about Miho-chan too," Tomoyo said, sighing and turning the mike off. "°Should we go see how her condition is?" 

"°Sakura and the others must be looking after her right now," Eriol said. "°She'll be fine." 

Wondering how Eriol could seem so staid, Tomoyo said, "°I'm sorry Eriol. But let's take a break. I-I can't concentrate." 

Before Tomoyo could step down from the stage, Sakura, Syaoran, and Kai returned to the auditorium. 

"°Sakura-chan! How is Miho-chan?" Tomoyo exclaimed. "°Why are you guys back already?" 

"°Miho-chan's sleeping now. Mikai-san came, and he said that he would watch over her. We wanted to stay, but the nurse told us that class would be starting soon, and one person was sufficient enough to watch over Miho-chan," Sakura replied, sighing. "°It would have seemed awkward if we insisted on staying when her brother showed up." 

"°Miho's brother came?" Tomoyo asked. "°How did he know that Miho fainted during school?" 

Shrugging, Sakura said, "°I guess it's like me and onii-chan—he can always tell when I'm sick 'cause we are siblings. Plus, onii-chan has the second sight so... Anyway, that is if he is really Miho's brother, which I doubt he is." 

"°Really? But why would Mikai-san be so concerned about Miho like this if he wasn't?" Tomoyo asked. "°He sincerely seems to care for Miho." 

"°Truthfully, that threw me off too," Syaoran said. "°That time at the journalism meeting and again today; if he was a dark force, wouldn't he want to do harm to Miho? Yet, he's always defending her, being her greatest pillar." 

"°Still, I think Miho-chan is safe for now," Sakura said. "°Tomoyo-chan, do let us hear your song before break ends." 

"°Okay then," Tomoyo said without much resolve. 

This time, Eriol stumbled on the keys of the piano. "Sorry," he said and started over again, flawlessly. 

With her mind made up to really sing this time, Tomoyo turned on the mike again and opened her mouth. Once again, she missed her cue. Patiently, Eriol started from the top. To everyone surprise, Tomoyo collapsed onto her knees, clutching her throat. 

"°Tomoyo-chan, what's the matter?" Sakura asked, jumping on to the stage. 

"°I-I'm fine," Tomoyo replied, wiping the sweat from her brows. 

"°Tomoyo-san, are you okay?" Eriol asked, placing a supporting hand on her shoulder. 

"°I-I can't sing," Tomoyo whispered. 

"°Hoe?" Sakura tilted her head. "°What do you mean, Tomoyo-chan? Is it a dark force? I remember the time that the Voice card took your voice and you couldn't speak." 

Shaking her head, Tomoyo said, "°No, I can speak. I'm perfectly fine." 

"°Do you want to try again?" Eriol asked, helping Tomoyo up. 

Nodding her head, Tomoyo said, hanging her head, "°I'm sorry making you play the same thing over and over again."     

Yet once again, she failed to produce any sound when she tried to sing. Patting Tomoyo's back sympathetically, Sakura said, "°It must just be from the shock of seeing Miho faint. All you need is plenty of rest." 

"°Sakura-san is right. Why don't we call it a day, Tomoyo-san, and we can try again tomorrow, "° Eriol suggested, shutting the piano. 

"°I'm sorry, Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said. "°You went through all the trouble of borrowing the auditorium for practice." 

"°Don't worry about it," Eriol reassured. 

Yet even the next day and the next, Tomoyo could not sing. Every time she opened her mouth, no voice came out, even though her speaking abilities were not impaired in any way. 

"°What do you think is wrong with Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked worriedly to Eriol in between classes. "°Is a dark force preventing her from singing or something? Tomoyo's never had any stage fright before, and she's had solos in choir since elementary school. " 

Eriol replied quietly, "°I think it is less a physical problem than a psychological one. It seems as if the aftermath of the Phantom's evil has not worn out yet. As you know, Tomoyo-san almost broke under the mental pressure when the Phantom was manipulating her. And this must have carved down on her self-confidence greatly. The combination of the stage and also Miho's accident probably transmitted a minor shock to her brain, and therefore her body shut off one of its mechanisms. And it happened to be one that was rather important to her, which was singing, since she knows all her friends, and the entire school, is counting on her to win first prize." 

"°This is all because of the after-effects of the Phantom?" Sakura asked, biting her lips. She thought that once the card was captured, everything was over; yet Tomoyo was still suffering from that experience. And she hadn't known. It was simple with those cards which attacked you physically, because external pain could be felt briefly but faded away as quickly. Yet, internal hurt scarred permanently. 

_That's it_. Sakura clenched her fists tightly. She had to do something about Miho. If not, Miho would be hurt too. Hurt so much that she might not have the strength to rise again this time. 

"°How is Miho-chan these days?" Sakura asked. "°She hasn't been coming to school." 

"°She stays home. Or Tanaka Mikai takes her around. She doesn't speak to me these days, as you know," Eriol replied, ignoring Sakura's confused expression, clearly asking why he seemed so indifferent. 

****** 

Finally Sunday approached for Sakura and as planned, she met with Eron. 

"°What a pleasant surprise, having Sakura ask to see me outside of school like this," Eron said. "°You will allow me to treat you to lunch, will you not?" 

"°Eron-kun, we need to talk," Sakura said, sitting down on a park bench. She had sacrificed her Sunday with Syaoran to meet with Eron, and she clearly knew how bothered Syaoran was about it. Yet this was more important.  

"°So, this is not a date?" Eron asked sourly, sitting down next to her. 

"°I thought you promised not to harm any more innocent people," Sakura blurted out. 

"°I haven't been harming any innocent people," Eron replied. 

"°Then stop what you are doing to Miho-chan," Sakura said. 

"°What am I doing to Tanaka Miho?" 

Sakura blinked at Eron's game of being clueless—she thought he was more open now. "°Why, you set a dark force or whatever it is on her, to act like her brother, though I don't see what you would gain from that except hurting Miho terribly when she finds out that it isn't her real brother." 

"°And who told you that it was my doing?" Eron questioned, arching an elegant eyebrow. 

"°You didn't? Then who is that Tanaka Mikai?" Sakura asked. 

"°It'll be lying to say that it has nothing to do with me, I guess. But you can say that I provided the sources, and she conjured up the rest," Eron said. "°If anyone's to blame, it's her." 

  
"But..." 

"°Besides," Eron cut her off. "°I would not call Miho 'innocent.'" 

"°What has she ever done to you?" Sakura demanded. 

"°Nothing specifically. It's just her fault for being born into the Mizuki bloodline. I detest all those who are descendents of Mizuki Mayura." 

"°You mean Mizuki-sama of the Great Five?" Sakura asked. "°How can that be a valid reason to hurt someone in that manner?" 

"°Well, the only reason that we are enemies is because you are the direct remaining descendent of Amamiya Hayashi, you know," Eron replied. "°What other reason do you think is there for me to be receiving such glares of hatred from you right now?" 

Mouth agape, Sakura stammered, "B-but aside from that family business we are friends?" She had meant to make a statement which came out more like a question. 

"'From ancient grudge break to new mutiny; where civil blood makes civil hands unclean,' " Eron quoted off from Shakespeare. 

Brushing off Eron's literate remarks, Sakura stated, "°But Eron-kun, I don't think I will ever be able to forgive you for what you did to Tomoyo-chan." 

"°I've never asked forgiveness," Eron said, smiling wryly. "°Do you think Erika and I became the Dark Ones' Chosen Ones to be granted forgiveness? Besides, it was Tomoyo who was vulnerable to the Phantom, not me who made her vulnerable." 

"°Then are you saying that it's Tomoyo's fault for buckling under the Phantom's venom?" Sakura demanded, eyes flashing like shots of emerald.  

"°Besides, she has the Amamiya blood in her. In my eyes, I think she can fend for herself," Eron said. 

"°You disappoint me, Chang Eron," Sakura said, standing up and stepping away from Eron. "°I thought you had some morals left in you." 

Since Eron's eyes were downcast, Sakura couldn't see that momentary change over his face that had been triggered by her reproving words. 

Eron stood also. When he spoke again, the sudden coldness present in his voice chilled Sakura, as he said, "°Well, it's about time that you get the notion out of your head that I am a nice guy, that you can befriend me by throwing bones at a stray puppy. I'm not as simple as Li Syaoran." 

Once more, Eron's words were mocking and derisive, and his chin was tilted up so that he could look down at Sakura with half-shut eyes, in that arrogant manner of his. He then stepped up closer to Sakura. 

"°Syaoran is not..." Sakura was cut off. 

Gripping her shoulders tightly so that she couldn't squirm away from him, Eron said in a dangerously pleasant tone, "°If I were you, I would be more on guard. There's no knowing what I might do from now on." 

Struggling to loosen his grip, Sakura demanded, "°Let go of me!" For the first time, she realized that despite being light-boned for a guy, Eron was remarkably strong too, his fingers digging into her flesh and grinding into her bones. 

"°And if I don't want to?" Eron asked quietly, face close enough so that Sakura could clearly distinguish the golden flecks in his hazel eyes. This was the second time they were this intimately close—the first time was that summer, as she came out of the old theater, and she thought that he was going to kiss her then. "°What, do you too think that I am but a mere pawn of Chang Ruichi-sama, that I can't do as I please?" 

"°What are you talking about?" Sakura tried to throw off Eron's balance but failed, wincing as Eron's grip tightened, and he slammed her into a lamppost behind her. The iron of the long pole collided into her left shoulder blade and spine. "°Ouch! L-let go! You're hurting me!"  

Sakura stared up at Eron furiously. This was not the Eron that she had seen at the orphanage, the one who had asked her to save him so piteously. This was not the charming, charismatic person who smiled and offered her idle compliments. This was not the person who she thought she had been slowly getting to know over the past months. The person standing before her was brutal, aggressive, cruel. Indeed, he was like a cobra, waiting for the perfect opportunity to crush her. 

"°Does it? Does it hurt?" Eron scoffed, purposefully jabbing his nails into her skin. "°Tell me, is it the love that you always preach about when I sometimes feel like breaking every bone of your body and hear you writhe in pain?" 

Once more, Sakura lunged forward to escape, but Eron again threw her back against the lamppost with ease, as if she were a mere rag doll, and Sakura felt something snap as an excruciating pain etched down her back. "°You can't escape from me," he whispered in a coldly threatening tone. 

Bending over even closer, without loosening his hold on her arms, he asked, "°You wouldn't mind this if I were Syaoran, would you?" he asked. 

This time he really would have kissed her but Sakura turned her head away sharply and his lips landed on her left eyelid. To his surprise, he tasted salty wetness on his lips. Then he realized that Sakura's eyes were glistening with tears of pure terror. 

"°Please let me go, Eron-kun. I know you're usually not like this," Sakura said, chin trembling as she looked straight up at Eron. 

Blinking, Eron stared down at Sakura, realizing that his knuckles were white from digging his fingers into Sakura's skin so forcefully. Gradually, he loosened his grip, breathing hard. The wildness and passion contorted on to his face was replaced with one of remorse and concern.  "°Sakura... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Her realized that Sakura wasn't listening to him, that he might have made a fatal mistake. 

Stumbling away from Eron, Sakura ran, ran as hard as could away from that frightening figure. _Just take me away from him. I don't think I can face him again. For the first time, I'm really scared of him. I've never been scared of a person like this before; it's not simply being scared, it's terrified. I'm terrified because I know Eron was not lying about anything he said. _

Once again, a sense of helplessness washed over her; she was numb to the increasing pain on her shoulders, back, and arms, the result from Eron's aggression and flouting Syaoran's warning. 

****** 

By that evening, Sakura had calmed her nerves and simply deleted what had happened earlier on with Eron as merely an unpleasant memory; she vowed to simply cease thinking about the incident and those menacing golden eyes. She even ignored the red and purple bruises that had form over her body and the fact that she couldn't bend her back properly because of being banged against the iron post several times; she just took the caution to wear a long-sleeved turtleneck shirt in case her brother saw them. 

Carefully, Sakura laid out her Sakura Cards, face down, in the fortune-telling formation. If neither Eriol nor Eron would tell her about what was going on, she had to bring it on her own hands to figure it out. She felt the aura of her cards glowing around the table she had arranged them on. 

When the right balance between the power of the stars and her own vision reached, she picked out the first card. "°The Mirror," she stated out loud. 

"°Obviously, since he is a replica of Miho's real brother," Kero-chan commented. When Sakura had burst into the house a several hours ago, eyes red and steps unsteady, he was luckily the only one home, and he had wisely left her alone. If he noticed that Sakura was a shade paler than usual, or that though her voice was unusually firm her hand trembled as she picked up the cards, he failed to comment. Kero-chan only raised an eyebrow when Sakura ignored three consecutive calls from Syaoran, obviously curious if Sakura had really met up with Eron, by not answering the phone and later unplugging both her house phone and turning her cell phone off.  

"°Next card is the Illusion," Sakura said, turning over the second card. 

"°That too is obvious," Kero-chan said, peering over Sakura's shoulders at the cards. 

"°Then Create," Sakura said, turning over the third card down vertically. 

"°I guess that makes sense," Kero-chan reflected. "°The Create—creates things of the imagination 

Sakura turned over the next two cards bordering the side of the card formation simultaneously. "°The Twin and the Libra." 

"°That's a bit confusing,"° Kero-chan mused, stroking his chin. "°The Twin signified a double, the Libra reflects truth." 

"°The Dream." 

"°That's more self-explanatory." Kero-chan nodded. "°Next?" 

"°And the last card, the counterpart of the current dark force is..." Sakura turned over the last card in the bottom. Then, she gave a shudder. "°The Phantom." 

"°So, this dark force is the opposite of the Phantom, which dwells on people's greatest fears. Hmm... This is rather a hard one," Kero-chan ruminated. 

"°I get it," Sakura stated. "°The opposite of dwelling on fears is dwelling on hopes and dreams. What creates your dreams and brings it to reality yet is only an illusion though it seems like the truth?' 

Scratching his head, Kero-chan admitted, "°I really have no clue. The Riddle is better at this kind of thing." 

"°Fantasy. Which brings to life one's greatest fantasies," Sakura answered for him, recalling that dark force was listed in the Five Force Scroll. 

"°Ah, that's it! Good one," Kero-chan exclaimed. "°I knew I picked the right Card Mistress. You're getting to be an expert at this! Who knows, you may really exceed Clow Reed someday. So, the Fantasy, eh? That's the identity of Tanaka Mikai." 

"°No, no, it's not just the Fantasy." Sakura pointed at the Twin and the Libra. "°The Twin signifies a double, but it also indicates there are two joined forces. And the Libra indicates truth and also balance—the two forces exist to balance each other and create a convincing human being. Which is why it threw all of us off track for so long, since it didn't radiate the aura of a dark force at all. Though I'm not sure what the second dark force is, I'm figuring one gives it the form of a human being and the other gives it the content, the soul." 

"°I see..." Kero-chan gaped at Sakura, unable to conceal great awe for his Card Mistress and wondering what had come over her that day. "°You've come a long way, Sakura-chan." 

"°I'm just translating what my cards conveyed to me," Sakura replied simply, placing out her hand and letting her cards magically stack on her palm. 

_You'll see, Chang Eron. I won't let you beat me, nor hurt any of my friends. _

****** 

"°Meilin, I beg you, come back home," Syaoran pleaded. He had found the perfect opportunity when Kai was not home; his pride was greatly crushed by the fact that Meilin chose to stay with Kai over him and didn't want to this in front of him. "°It'll still be a while till you can remove your cast and return to Hong Kong." 

"°I should be flattered," Meilin said, carefully tying a ribbon around Kai's parrot's neck. It was a change to have Syaoran seeking her out like this, even coming to her like this when Kai was out. "°But I think I'll stay here a little longer." 

"°Your mother is going to _kill_ me if she finds out that I'm letting you stay with a stranger, dishonorable thief, ex-criminal who stole two Li Clan Treasures and kidnapped you once," Syaoran said. 

"°Oh, so that's it," Meilin said crossly. "°You're just worried what my mother and your aunt will say if they found out that you weren't taking good care of your cousin. It's always been like that, after all. Well, you're not exactly in the situation where your name can be dirtied anymore. You're in enough trouble with the Clan, anyway." 

"°Why are you being so unreasonable?" Syaoran demanded. "°If you're so mad at me, why don't you go stay at Sakura's or Tomoyo's instead of moving next doors? Doesn't that make more sense?"   

"°That defeats the purpose," Meilin said. Maybe she had enough fun making Syaoran feel guilty. "°Actually, I'm just keeping an eye on Kai right now. I've talked about this with Sakura. She thinks it's a good idea too." 

"°Well, you can keep an eye on him from next doors. You don't have to be in the same house as him," Syaoran said. Then he frowned. "°Unless, don't tell me you've really fallen in love with that guy." 

"°How can you even say something like that, even as a joke?" Meilin demanded. "°When you know what my feelings were always like. You do not know how long it takes to get over having an engagement cancelled, do you?" 

"°Meilin, that was a childhood joke," Syaoran said. "°I'm not scorning your sincerity, but I just think, it's about time that you learn to set aside childhood fantasies and be a little more truthful about yourself." 

"°What are you saying?" Meilin asked, suddenly her eyes blurring with unexpected tears. _Why does my heart ache like this, even now? You'll never realize how much pain I felt because of you. It'll take a long time to heal, if it ever will, and I've been trying my best to forget you. _

"°Just, don't waste time and let opportunities slip away because you are still dwelling in the past," Syaoran said quietly. 

Meilin bit her lips as she realized that she was definitely unsure of her unwavering love for Syaoran. Were the same feelings there, even after knowing he liked another, even after vowing that she would abandon old love, even after realizing that Syaoran could treat her easily as another sister? Or was the ache in her heart merely an echo of the emotions she felt in the past, simply there because she was so used to the idea that she loved Syaoran and no other? After all, she had grown up with the idea that she would marry him ever since she was five. _I think I really don't love him like I used to before,_ she thought. _I still love him in my own bittersweet, fond way, but it's different from what it used to be. That I know for sure._

At that moment, Syaoran cell phone rang. It continued ringing but Syaoran didn't get it. 

"°Aren't you getting the phone?" Meilin asked. 

"°No," Syaoran said, taking out his slim silver cell phone and removing the battery. The phone stopped ringing. 

"°What are you doing?" Meilin demanded, taking the phone and inserting the battery again. It began ringing again. 

"°I don't want to get it, okay?" Syaoran said. He knew for sure it wasn't Sakura's call anyway—he was furious that she had disconnected her home phone and turned off her cell phone clearly meaning to cut him off—and there would only be one other person calling him. 

It was too late. Meilin was already answering. "°Yes, this is Meilin, Aunt. Syaoran's next to me. You can talk to him." Covering the receiver with her hand, Meilin said, "°It's your mother." 

"°I know. I've been avoiding her call for days now," Syaoran replied. 

"°I can't believe you've been doing something like that," Meilin said. "°And you're the one who got mad at me for running away from our Clan problems. Get the phone. Sort it out with your mother at least. Aunt Ieran would understand you." 

"°Fine." Syaoran picked up the phone and walking to another room, shutting the door behind him. "°Mother." 

"°Li Syaoran, have you deliberately not been answering the phone lately?" Li Ieran demanded, stopping in short of screaming through the receiver because she was too dignified to scream. "°You didn't get the house phone, nor your cell phone." 

"°Sorry. I guess I've been busy," Syaoran replied, wondering if he had pestered Sakura with his phone calls like his mother pestered him. 

"°Well, I gather you heard from Meilin about your current situation and read my letter. I've been expecting a much sooner response from you, but I thought I should give you some time to sort things out there and prepare to return. But still, it's been more than a month since I sent Meilin to carry the message. So, when will you be returning?" 

"°I won't be returning." 

"°Excuse me?" Ieran asked, sharply. 

"°I said, I won't be returning," Syaoran repeated. 

"°Don't be ridiculous. I know it's rather sudden, but you'll be coming back next Sunday, with Meilin—I've booked the tickets already." 

"°I have to stay here. I have something to do," Syaoran said. 

With a nervous laughter, Ieran said, "°Syaoran, I think you underestimated what I meant by the letter. It's not a petty excuse to make you return to Hong Kong. The Elders have really ruled to remove you as the Li Clan's Chosen One because you have been shirking from your duty. It's been more than a year since you ran away from home, I repeat, _ran away_, stealing my credit cards, without any notice whatsoever. I've reasoned with them, so the Clan has agreed to give you one more chance, in condition that you return immediately. You know that the Great Elder is not here to defend you anymore; he's having enough problems with his health without having to deal with the affairs of the Clan. You're really going to have to forfeit your title if you choose to remain obstinate." 

"°Then I'll forfeit my title as the Chosen One," Syaoran replied shortly. 

"°Syaoran, don't joke around with such important manners." Ieran sighed. 

"°I'm not taking things lightly. I've thought things over carefully too, and I know the consequences. But I'm not returning to Hong Kong, next Sunday or any time soon. I'll staying in Japan," Syaoran said, staidly and deliberately. 

Taken back by Syaoran's cool, diplomatic manner, Ieran stammered, "°S-syaoran. I know you're an intelligent boy. Just come back for now; I'm not saying that you have to stay here forever. Just appease the Clan and verify where your loyalty lies. And by and by, this fuss with be over, hopefully as the Great Elder regains his strength, then you'll be able to return to Japan. This is not too much to ask, is it? You are a reasonable person." 

"°Mother, nothing you say, nor anything that the Clan can do to me will induce me to return to Hong Kong right now," Syaoran said. "°So, please respect my wishes. If the Clan desires to disown me, let them be. I am sorry for disappointing you, Mother. Then, I trust you won't hear from me anymore." He hung up the phone. 

"°SYAORAN! _WAIT_! Li Syaoran don't you dare hang up on your mother!" Li Ieran exclaimed, only to be greeted by the beeping of the receiver. "°So foolhardy and rash! Just like his father!" She buried her face into her hands, wondering how she could convey the message that her son chose to defy the Clan. 

****** 

Kai, who had been about to enter his apartment via his window jumped off to the ground floor again. This time, he really hadn't meant to overhear Meilin and Syaoran's conversation. That fool of a girl, always pining away for Syaoran, when he clearly loves another. 

But he had to say, he was impressed by Syaoran's firmness in deciding to remain in Japan. _How sweet of him to stay to protect his loved one_, he thought sarcastically. He himself couldn't be bound to a person like that. _I have to be free, and to be free, you can't have any personal ties. _

Disgusted with himself for feeling annoyed at Meilin for gazing at Syaoran with such passionate eyes, he sauntered down the streets, aimlessly. At a distance, he saw two bright auburn heads. It was Mikai waving good-bye to Miho. Miho headed off one direction and Mikai continued down the street to his direction. Kai walked towards him. 

Catching sight of him, Mikai smiled. "°Good afternoon, Mizuki-san." 

Staring at Mikai stonily, Kai said, "°Don't you think you've been putting an act long enough?" 

"°What do you mean?" Mikai asked, his gray eyes widening to reflect mild surprise, not anger. 

"°Who are you? Or more precisely, what are you?" Kai demanded. 

  
"I'm Miho's older brother, who else?" Mikai replied calmly. 

"°Then who am I?" Kai asked, his pitch-black sunglasses gleaming. 

"°You are me and I am you," Mikai replied. "°Though we are not each other." 

"°Don't say such ridiculous things," Kai said. 

"°You're a coward, always escaping reality," Mikai stated. "°And you hate me because I am what you should have been, but you are not." 

"°I do not know you," Kai said. 

"°I do not know you either, Kaitou Magician," Mikai replied sharply. "°Who are you? How have you fallen so, like Lucifer fell? I would think you should be too ashamed to show your face to me." 

Trembling, Kai said, "°I am as I am. I've always been this way. But I would just like to warn you, don't you dare harm Miho." 

"°Why does it matter to you?" Mikai masked aggravatingly. "°What relationship is she to you?" 

"°There is no relationship between her and me," Kai replied tensely. "°But I cannot watch the innocent become stained, can I?" 

  
"For you are a damned body yourself," Mikai laughed. "°Well, I'll keep your words in mind, Criminal Number 603." 

****** 

"°Don't you think time is slowly running out for us?" Erika asked, sighing and leaning back on the sofa. 

It was a quiet Sunday evening and Erika appreciated the day away from school, away from seeing all those content, dim-witted faces of students. But she detested the idea that Eron had went to meet Sakura early that day and came home disheveled and beside himself, moodily locking himself up in his room for hours. Now, he seemed a littler calmer. 

"°What makes you say that?" Eron questioned, sipping the red wine from a crystal goblet with an elegance that was natural to him.  

"°Just a feeling I've gotten lately," Erika replied, running a hand through her thick curls. "°We've already been here for over a year and we've done nothing." 

"°We've done many things," Eron corrected. "°We've went to camp, attended the Winter Wonderland, visited New York City, performed in a musical production, you've participated in the Best Couple Contest... We've done an awful lot in one year." 

Erika stared at Eron with hard hazel-gold eyes. 

"°What?" Eron drank from his glass. 

"°You sounded an awful lot like Sakura right now," Erika said. 

"°Did I?" Eron crossed his legs and leaned back on his chair, smiling maliciously. 

"°Add one more thing to the list," Erika replied bitterly. "°You've fallen in loved with that despicable girl." 

Eron laughed only to aggravate his twin sister. "°So what if I have? It won't interfere with our business, anyway." 

"°You have then, have you?" Erika asked, a cold chill sweeping through her. "°You _idiot_." 

"°I am an idiot. Our bloodline is notorious for being full of idiots," Eron continued to laugh. "°And they continue to produce more and more idiots. Remind me not to marry, Erika. I'll make sure that our wretched bloodline is ended, prevented from bringing more idiots to this world full of idiots." 

"°Did you have too much wine?" Erika asked dryly. 

"°No... We've been drinking wine and champagne since we were eight you know," Eron said. 

"°That's because you wanted to do everything that adults do, have all the luxuries that adults have, and be an adult when you were just a child," Erika replied. "°And while I'm at it, I think it's rotten what you are doing to Miho." 

"°What am I doing to Miho?" Eron asked, setting his goblet down on the ground and folding his hands together, facing his twin. 

"°Setting the Fantasy on her like that," Erika said. "°It's really cruel." 

"°Since when have you gotten to be such a ninny, Erika?" Eron asked. "°She's a descendent of Mizuki Mayura. You said it yourself that we have no room for pity." 

"°I don't care. I don't really care what you do to the others—but I can't help sympathizing with Miho," Erika said. "°I've been thinking it over. And it's horrid to play with her dreams like that. It's like offering a baby a new toy then taking it away, leaving the baby worse off than when it had nothing, because it then knows the feeling of having something taken away."    

"°It's not my fault that she attracted the Fantasy's interests," Eron drawled. "°She's at fault for spinning cobwebs and being carried away. After all fantasies are frail like cobwebs and can be shredded with ease." 

Erika stared down at the maroon rug. "°Is it a sin to fantasize?" A flit image of a girl gazing out the orphanage window, wishing to play jump rope with the other children outside came to her mind, followed by the image of her lying in a hospital bed, wishing for her twin brother to come, for a pretty doll, for her heart to be strong and healthy.   

"°We live in the real world here," Eron replied coldly. "°Which leaves no room for those feeble in the mind and lost in their own dream world." 

"°When have you grown so harsh and cynical, Eron?" Erika asked softly. "°I don't seem to know you anymore. I don't even know myself." All she knew was that her heart was full of hate for Sakura, who seemed closer to Eron than she was. 

"°Haven't I always been this way?" Eron asked, draining his wineglass. "°Me and all my forbearers—haven't we always been the same channel for seeking stinking vengeance, the same old pawn of Ruichi-sama and Risa-sama?" Eron laughed again, this time bitterly. 

Eron shut his eyes as Sakura's bright smile reappeared in his mind, then her kneeling form as she pleaded, _"°I like Eron-kun a lot. I think family business is family business and friends are friends. Though blood may be thicker than friendship, trust runs even deeper than blood. I think I want to try trusting you, Eron-kun. I think you have and are capable of more good in you than you are aware of. Despite what you think, I believe humans are worthy of redemption. So, please promise me that you won't harm innocent people in pursuit of the Dark One's revenge." _

_I'm sorry Sakura,_ he thought, reopening his cat-like golden eyes._ But there really is no knowing what I might do now. _

~~~~~~ 

Wish-chan: Chapter 46 and 47 were actually one looong chapter, but I ended up dividing it into two, but actually, they can be seen more like a Part A, Part B kind of chapter. It took me a week to divide this into two chapters, and it was so hard to come up with titles. I've looked back at some of my previous titles and realized how corny some of them were, but I do like some of them quite a lot. Do people prefer poetic titles or titles describing the chapter? Just wondering. 

Chapter 46 was pretty uneventful, huh? It's just the stage for building tension and moves really slowly. Do I sense more E+T in the air? o.O. Umm... Is there anyone routing for Eron and Sakura by any chance? Just curious—I've heard of a few. I like Eron by the way. Erika too. I like all my characters. ^^. Well, foreshadowing, foreshadowing—move right on to the next chapter—that's where the action begins. As I said before, it was supposed to happen all in one chapter, but it turned out to be too long. 

All comments welcome and cherished at hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com. I read and savor each e-mail I receive—I mean, how else would I have sustained this massive novel I'm writing? And thank you for those who sign my guestbook, even those disgusted by how long I take to write, and thank you even more for those who are patient and understanding. ^.^. Also, I enjoy all the reviews at fanfiction.net—those of you who have trouble with Geocities: "°Sorry but this page is temporarily... blah blah blah" can view my fanfic there—I'm Wish-chan there, too. Thank you once again for Digidynasty, who posted up my fics there initially, and Amethyst Beloved who's posting up the rest. 

Visit my homepage at www.geocities.com/wishluv -- my newest chapters would always be up at my page first. If you want to hear the latest news about why I haven't been posting new chapters, go to www.geocities.com/wishluv/updates. 


	70. Chapter 47: Shredded Fantasy, Part I

Chapter 47: Shredded Fantasy 

****** 

Tanaka Miara, age 38, widow, and mother of two, lay tossing and turning in her hospital bed in a private suite off in a secluded and quiet wing of the Kinhoshi Hospital. It was in the middle of the night and her fever was running high again and a raspy cough came from her lungs. For the past several days, she had been unable to write or read and her fourteen-year-old daughter didn't visit anymore. Most of the time, she was either delirious or asleep, so it didn't matter, especially since she had spent the past five or six years in such a manner. She fell into another fit of coughing, too weak to press the button to call a night shift nurse to her assistance. 

Then, she felt something stir by the curtains and wind swept in from the opened window. She peered through the darkness unsuccessfully since it was a moonless light and her own vision was blurred because of her teary eyes. Yet, there definitely was someone standing by the window side. 

"°Mikai, is that you Mikai?" Miara finally whispered. There was no answer and the only sound was that of her harsh breathing.    

"°I know it's you, Tanaka Mikai. Answer me," she commanded. 

Again there was no answer and this time, the figure slipped out of the window and disappeared completely. The only sign of anyone having entered was the flapping of the curtains in the night breeze. Miara sank back down in her bed, sweat-soaked, and wondering how delirious she really was. Eventually, she fell into deep, dreamless sleep. 

****** 

It was hard for Sakura to go to school Monday morning, for she found that her bruises from yesterday had swollen more overnight, and every movement made her wince in pain. Thank goodness Eron and Erika were both missing from school that day, then for she didn't have to put on a show of avoiding Eron the entire day; she knew she really couldn't face him again. And she didn't want anyone asking awkward questions. Even luckier, Syaoran seemed to be missing again also. 

"°How strange," Sakura commented, as the students sat in class and she peered back at the empty seat behind her. "°Kaitou-kun has a higher attendance rate than Syaoran these days." 

"°All Meilin's influence," Kai said, grinning. 

Since it was the day before the Music Festival and Tomoyo still hadn't regained her singing voice, Eriol, Sakura, and she gathered in the music room during lunch break, wondering what to do. 

"°Aah..." Tomoyo tried to sing. "°Doe..." Yet, it was in vain. 

"°Don't overwork yourself," Eriol said. "°The more you pressure yourself, the less likely it is that your singing voice will return." 

"°Eriol-kun is right," Sakura said. "°Even if you don't regain it, I can let the Voice card sing in your stead, so don't worry about it." 

Shaking her head, Tomoyo said, "°No, I can't do that. It'll be dishonest. I think I'll just forfeit the contest. It's not too late. I-I can't compete like this." 

"°No! You worked so hard for this," Sakura said, tearfully. "°I can't let you just give up like this." 

"°Tomoyo-san, do you want to compete?" Eriol asked gravely. 

"°Yes," Tomoyo replied, sighing. "°I do." 

"°Then I'll try my best to support you. And in return, please try your best too. And together, we will win first place," Eriol said. "°I already know you're not the type of person to give up so easily. So, whatever happens, let's participate in the contest tomorrow. That's a promise, okay?" 

Tomoyo smiled gratefully and nodded. 

****** 

"°YIPPEEE!!! I ate lunch with Touya-kun!" Nakuru exclaimed, jumping up and down as she entered the Reed estate after school ended; she definitely appreciated the lax schedule of university. "°SUPPI-CHANNNNN!!! Where are you?" 

"°Shut up, Ruby Moon," Suppi-chan grumbled, flipping the page of a thick Chinese novel. "°It's so quiet and peaceful in the house when you aren't around."  
  
  


"°Where's Miho-chan? Is she feeling any better?" Nakuru demanded. "°Didn't you hear Eriol tell us to keep an eye on her?" 

"°I don't know. She must be in her room," Suppi-chan replied, rolling over on the navy blue sofa, camouflaging perfectly in with it because he was a similar color. 

"°Miho-chan!!! What do you want for dinner?" Nakuru called, stomping up to the second floor to Miho's room. 

There came a loud shriek. 

Suppi-chan rolled off the sofa, startled. "°What's the matter?" 

"°Miho-chan's gone!" Nakuru exclaimed. 

Floating up to the second floor, Suppi-chan muttered, "°Big deal, she must have gone out." 

"°But look! Here's a note," Nakuru pointed out, prancing up and down the hallway, waving the note in the air so that Suppi-chan had a difficult time deciphering it. 

"°It's Miho's handwriting," Suppi-chan stated, as he grabbed the note away from Nakuru and sat down on the wooden banister to read it. 

_Dear Eriol, _

_I'm leaving with onii-chan. I won't be coming back. Thank you for all you've done to me, and send my regards to Kaho-san. I finally have all I have desired, and I don't want to be a burden to you anymore. _

_Love Miho _

****** 

"°You mean you're _still_ not able to sing?" Syaoran asked in disbelief to Tomoyo later on that day; it turned out that he had been at school, after all, and had just missed his morning classes, doing some errand for the music teacher. 

Nudging Syaoran to make him shut up, Sakura reassured, "°I'm sure it will come back by tomorrow." 

"°Eriol!" A black streak flew in through the music room window. 

"°Suppi-chan?" Eriol asked. "°What's the matter?" 

"°Miho ran away," Suppi-chan replied in a bored voice, once regaining his composure.  

"°Miho-chan did what?" Sakura exclaimed, rising to her feet then grimacing, having sat up to abruptly. 

"°What's the matter?" Syaoran asked. 

"°Oh... stomach cramps," Sakura replied, unconvincingly. 

To avoid further questioning, she read Miho's departure note then stated, "°Miho-chan's in danger! She went to that dark force!" 

"°She couldn't have gone far," Syaoran replied. "°We'll be able to find her in no time." 

"°That's right. Let's go," Sakura exclaimed, immediately dialing Kero-chan. 

"°School didn't end yet," Syaoran trailed off. 

"°It doesn't matter—we can skip journalism meeting today," Sakura stated, already heading out. 

"°Another dark force?" Tomoyo asked, excitedly. "°Can you change into a new outfit that I made?" 

"°This isn't exactly the time to be thinking of costumes, is it?" Syaoran said dryly. "°There's a missing person here." 

"°I know! How exciting," Tomoyo exclaimed, clasping her hand to her heart. "°Like a thriller." 

Everyone sweat-dropped. Yet, Tomoyo's brightness cheered all of them up greatly, giving a sense of regularity to the difficult situation. 

"°No, you three stay in school," Eriol said firmly. "°It will seem too suspicious if all of us disappeared. I'll call Ruby Moon and Yue to search for Miho with me. I'll send you notice when I have her tracked." 

"°But..." Sakura gaped. Eriol had vanished.   

****** 

Despite the fact that Sakura and the others felt finding Miho was urgent and had counted the minutes till journalism club ended at 5, Tomoyo wouldn't let them off until her bodyguards with the costume truck arrived, stating, "°I've made dozens of new costumes for Sakura-chan to wear, yet there haven't been any dark forces these days, so they've been sitting around, gathering dust! Sakura-chan, you'll wear them, right?" 

"°Hoe-e... Of course, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura replied, praying that Tomoyo's choice of costume covered her bruised body completely.  

"°You too, Syaoran-kun!" Tomoyo continued, as Syaoran backed off, intimidated. 

"°R-right," he stammered. 

"°Uh... Very exotic," Syaoran commented when Sakura stepped out of Tomoyo's costume van in a gypsy-inspired outfit, a white frilly, off shoulder peasant blouse with a black bodice and a deep crimson swishy skirt which came down ankle length. Large golden hoop earrings dangled from her ears and a matching crimson kerchief was tied around her curled hair. Sakura was relieved to find that it had turned too dark for the others to notice the redness on her shoulders and arms. 

"°Your turn next!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "°You don't know how much fun I had coordinating your outfit too, Syaoran-kun!" 

"°Really, we don't have time for this; Miho is at risk you know," Syaoran protested, as Tomoyo guided him inside the costume van. 

"°Don't worry, Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun, Yue, and Eriol are all on her track right now," Kero-chan reassured. "°They'll find her certainly; Yue will contact us when they find her." 

When Syaoran emerged from the van, Kero-chan and Sakura smothered giggles. Syaoran's outfit was pirate-inspired. A coarse white shirt, unlaced in the front to reveal his well toned chest, a crimson sash tied around his waist, and loose navy blue-black trousers tucked into hardy leather boots set off his tall, lean frame, capturing the wild, reckless spirit of a vagabond. He too had a kerchief, his navy blue, tied around his head. 

"°Good to see there's no eye-patch," Syaoran grumbled, fiddling with the kerchief tied around his head by Tomoyo—better wear what she told him to than to have her stare up at him with large, sorrowful eyes. 

"°Oh I do, but I thought it would hinder your vision when you fight with the dark force so..." Tomoyo let out one of her funny little sighs, staring at the black eye-patch in her hand. "°But I have this instead!" She held up a tiny gold hoop earring. 

"°Oh no you don't!" Syaoran exclaimed. "°If you want someone with ears pierced, go to Kai or something. Pirates are just thieves of the sea, anyway." 

"°Actually, that outfit was originally geared for Kai-kun, but he refused to wear it," Tomoyo said. She disappeared into the van and brought out a black Zorro-inspired outfit, complete with a black mask, long cape, and a jaunty black hat. "°But see? I made this for him—it's completely in black, so I'm sure he'll wear it! Now, if I can only find him..." 

"°Uhh... Wonderful," Syaoran said, edging away from Tomoyo who was aiming to put the earring on his left ear. 

"°Don't worry, this is only a clip-on. But It doesn't hurt that much to have your ears pierced, if you'll ever consider it," Tomoyo said, clipping on the hoop on his ear with satisfaction. 

"°I'm not doing anything that Eron considers fashionable," Syaoran grumbled. 

"°Well, we're ready then!" Kero-chan exclaimed, with a miniature pirate hat and a black eye-patch. He eyed Sakura and Syaoran. "°Hmm... A gypsy-girl and a buccaneer of the sea. Odd, yet striking." 

"°I know—don't they look so cute together?" Tomoyo exclaimed, holding up her camcorder and recording with bliss. "°As if they're out of a storybook." 

"°It's already dusk. I wonder if Eriol and the others found Miho yet," Sakura commented, twiddling with one of her curls, trying not to stare at Syaoran, who did look like a dashing hero out of a fantasy book. _He's made to look good in whatever he wears—he always looked comfortable in his Romeo costumes, not out of place like some others. _

"°Where can Miho-chan be, that it's taking Eriol so long to track her?" Tomoyo asked. 

"°Pretty impressed that Eriol's taking it in his hands to do something for a change," Kero-chan commented. "°Until now, he's always sat back and watched." 

"°I say, let's go find her ourselves," Sakura stated. "°Hmm... Where are places she might go to..." 

  
Syaoran looked up. "°I have an idea. I heard from Meilin, last time, that she and Kai were visiting Miho's old school—Eitoukou Elementary, and on their way, they passed by the neighborhood that Miho used to live in. Supposedly, there was a large, empty space where her house used to stand before it burned down. And apparently, they haven't rebuilt anything over that land yet." 

"°You think she might be there?" Sakura asked hopefully. 

"°Well, won't hurt to try... I can call Meilin at home to ask her to give directions." Syaoran held out his cell phone. Then he remembered that he had removed its battery to avoid calls from home. "°Never mind, can I borrow yours?" 

****** 

"°Miho-chan, are you sure about this?" Tanaka Mikai asked, as Miho trailed behind him, lugging a bulging suitcase. 

"°I'm going with onii-chan from now on," Miho stated determinedly. "°I'm not going back and this time you can't make me." 

Turning back to wait for Miho to catch up to him, Mikai smiled, his gray-blue eyes twinkling. "°But then, why did you say you wanted to visit our old home again?" 

"°I just wanted to see it one more time," Miho stated. She realized that she was walking through achingly familiar streets now. There was the playground she used to ride slides in; there was her fourth grade best friend's house; there was the ice cream shop that she used to visit daily. Now, there was the path leading to the slightly isolated Tanaka residence. Her friends had always admired her house when she was younger; it was the most beautiful residence in the neighborhood, standing a little more distant from the cluster of other homes. 

Mikai followed her as she ran through the overgrown bushes, to where their house used to stand. 

"°It's the first time I've come back here since our house burned down," Miho said, walking wistfully through a large patch of land, unkempt with weeds and shrubbery. It felt oddly empty. In the center of the area where the large Victorian style Tanaka residence used to stand was bare, the ground still scorched from the great fire—otherwise there was no sign of the disastrous fire that had occurred five years ago. The ruins of her house no longer remained and all the burnt household goods had long since been cleared. Even the greenery which had wilted had grown back, fertilized by the ashes. 

"°You know this land has been sold," Eriol said, emerging from between the shadow of two trees. "°To another person." 

Looking up startled, Miho demanded, "°What are you doing here?" 

"°I thought you might be here," Eriol replied mildly, despite Miho's hostility. "°As you know, the bank took over this territory after the house burned down. So, I've requested about this land to the landowners to see if it was still open for sale. And it seems as if someone's purchased it from the bank already." 

"°I'm sorry, Miho. I know you dreamed to have our house rebuilt so that we can all live here again," Mikai said.   

"°Miho, come here," Eriol said, his midnight blue eyes cold behind his black-rimmed glasses as he gazed upon Mikai. 

Miho hid behind Mikai's back, still not over the shock that her house, her land was taken from her, simply snatched away like that. She had always taken if for granted that this was her home, and that someday, she and her mother and brother could live in it again, even if her father was no longer there. "°I'm not going with you, Eriol. I told you that already. I'm staying with onii-chan." 

"°Get away from him," Eriol commanded, the authority of his voice echoing through the empty land. 

"°Why should I get away from my own brother?" Miho asked indignantly. 

"°Do as I say. You know very well that he is not your real brother. He is dangerous to you," Eriol said staidly. 

Shielding Miho away from Eriol with his arm, Mikai asked, smiling a little too amusedly, "°Why should I be dangerous? I will never dream of hurting my precious little sister." 

"°That's right," Miho stated. "°Let's go, "'nii-chan, away from here."  
  
"No, Miho-chan!" Sakura called, out leaping out of a gleaming black car—Kai had offered to drive them over there. She had forgotten all about her aching body. "°Eriol-kun's right. That's not your brother—he's only an illusion, a replica." 

Meilin, sitting in the front seat next to him, looked smug at remembering the directions to the Tanaka residence correctly and even more smug because Syaoran had asked for her help for the first time. They had been right; Miho, Mikai, and Eriol were all there. 

"°See I told you it's a right turn, not a left turn," Meilin told Kai. "°I remembered from last time when we ate at that expensive Japanese restaurant. We passed by this neighborhood and I pointed out that there was a large, vacant space amidst all the other residences." Her heart lurched when she recalled the strange occurrence by the graveyard, which was also that very day. Never had she felt sorrier for a person, though she knew not why. 

"°Okay, okay," Kai said, hands raised up. "°You're right and I'm wrong." 

"°I wonder how in the world you got to be a world-class thief with such a poor memory," Meilin continued to chide. "°Oh wait, unless you're pretending to not know the place just to prove the point that you're really not Miho's older brother." 

"°We've already been through that before, why are you bringing it up again?" Kai demanded. "°How many times do I have to tell you to get it through your obstinate head that..."   

"°Are they worse that the Brat and Sakura-chan or what?" Kero-chan muttered as Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Kero-chan, who had also squeezed into the backseat of Kai's car quietly streamed out after Sakura, leaving Kai and Meilin to squabble in the car.   

They got out in time to hear Mikai defend himself by asking, "°If I am as you say, only a replica, can you explain to me why is it that you can't sense any dark aura from me? You've left me alone for almost a month." 

"°That's because you are the result of two dark forces—one which gave you your form as the exact replica of Tanaka Mikai, age sixteen, and the other which gave you a soul, which gave you the knowledge, the personality, and the ambiance of Miho's older brother—it was created from Miho's own personal fantasy of what her brother would be like, were he to return," Sakura stated, before Eriol could speak. "°Am I right, Eriol-kun?" 

"°I'm impressed," Eriol said, bemused. "°Clow Reed did choose the right successor." 

"°What are you talking about?" Miho demanded, gray eyes flashing as darkness crept over the sky. "°Are you telling me that everything is just the result of my imagination? As if I won't be able to distinguish my own brother from my fantasy! I told you this before, to both of you, but why do you keep bringing it up?" 

"°Miho, don't heed to what they're saying," Mikai said gently, leaning over and stroking Miho's hair. As he leaned over, a silver locket hanging from a thick chain tumbled out from under his shirt. "°I am your brother and as long as you know it, that's the only thing that matters." 

"°I believe you... I believe "'nii-chan. Take me away," Miho whispered, tearfully. "°I can't stand this anymore. Take me away." 

"°As you wish, Miho," Mikai said, placing a hand over Miho's forehead. Rays of rainbow light streamed out and rippled over Miho's body and suddenly, Miho's body dissolved into thin air. 

"°MIHO-CHAN!" Sakura exclaimed. "°What have you done to her?" 

"°Don't worry, she's safe," Mikai said, smiling sadly. "°I told you before I wouldn't hurt my own sister." 

"°Then where have you transported her to?" Syaoran demanded. 

"°She's gone to a place where she can be really happy and carefree," Mikai replied. "°The place where all her fantasies will come true." 

"°Oh no!" Sakura exclaimed. "°That means she's fallen right into the Fantasy's trap, the ultimate pitfall." 

"°What does that mean?" Syaoran asked. 

"°It means that she's been transported into the Fantasy Kingdom, which exists inside the Fantasy—it's where all dreams come true and can be shaped into the victim's desires," Eriol replied. 

"°How do you know that?" Sakura asked, dumbfounded, holding up her Five Force Scroll and reading what it had to say about the Fantasy. 

"°That Scroll was passed down to your parents from Clow Reed, remember?" Eriol said, smiling. 

"°Oh. Of course," Sakura said. Then she glared at Mikai. "°I thought you said that you wouldn't harm Miho." 

"°I haven't, have I?" Mikai replied lazily. "°She's happy now, and that's more than any of you could do for her." 

"°I don't think bliss gained by turning a blind eye to reality can really be called "'happiness,'" Sakura retorted. "°Well, show your true form then; I can't fight you when you take the shape of my friend's older brother." Whipping out her key, she commanded, "°Key that hides the power of the stars. Show your true self to me. I, Sakura, command you under contract. RELEASE!" 

"°Separate the two forces first," Eriol advised. "°If you seal away the Fantasy before we retrieve Miho-chan first, she'll be trapped inside it forever." 

"°What?" Sakura exclaimed as she was about to call out the Windy. 

Simultaneously, Syaoran had sent out a swirl of thunder from his sword—the new technique that he had been practicing—but Mikai dodged easily. However, the tree standing behind him was not so fortunate and received the direct blast of Syaoran's sword, splintering down the center. 

All of them gaped at this. Tomoyo who was recording every moment with her camcorder pondered what background music she should insert to that particular scene later on. 

"°Sudden boost in power, Syaoran-kun?" Eriol asked hiding his annoyance, since he had happened to be standing very near to splintered tree.       

"°Dangerous boy," Mikai stated, shaking his head. "°I'm rather not of a fighting force—don't bother with any of those fancy attacks on me; I won't even fight back. I'll just dodge all of them and escape." 

"°He's right," Eriol said, when Syaoran decided not to heed the Fantasy's words and held up his sword again. "°This will be a mental battle, not a battle of physical strength." 

Sighing, Syaoran sheathed his sword again into the leather sheath belted around his waist, a part of his pirate get-up. He fingered its smooth, well-worn hilt, glad that it was his father's sword, not the Li Clan Sword. No longer was he going to wear his traditional Chinese battle outfit of the Chosen One. All his ties with the Li Clan were severed.   

Perhaps the expression on his face was exceptionally fierce that night, for Tomoyo was taping him instead of Sakura for a change. 

_What am I supposed to do? _Sakura asked herself, glancing at Eriol, who looked calm in spite of the perilous situation. _Should I be relieved that he is here? Or is this my job? After all, this is my battle against the Dark Ones, not Eriol's, though it is reassuring to have him here. _

"°Don't be silly," Syaoran said, stepping up beside her. "°It's my battle too. It's our battle against the Dark Ones." 

Sakura stared up at Syaoran gratefully. By now, she was used to the fact that Syaoran often could read her thoughts. Once more, she felt relieved that he wasn't returning to Hong Kong, her greatest dread set aside. 

"°So, tell us Eriol, how do we separate the two forces to get the Fantasy on its own since you are oh so smart and probably have figured everything out?" Syaoran asked, unable to keep the sarcasm from his words, maybe annoyed because Sakura's mind was so full of Eriol at that moment. _Why does she have so much faith in this coward whose hobby is to watch others' misfortune and struggle? _

"°The second dark force is the Transform," Eriol replied. "°It can take the form of whatever it chooses, withstanding that it has to transform something to take another image, not create an image out of scratch." 

"°So, the Transform transformed the Fantasy into Miho's older brother?" Sakura asked. 

  
"No, the Fantasy does not have a form so it cannot be transformed," Eriol said. "°It had to transform another item—preferably an item which is related to Tanaka Mikai, so that the Fantasy could feed off the memory of that item and become a more convincing human." 

"°If you knew all this, why didn't you do something about it before things got this serious?" Syaoran demanded. 

"°Truthfully, I have figured out these fine details myself only recently," Eriol replied. "°However even knowing them, there was nothing I could do about it. The only thing to do was to wait until Tanaka Mikai decided to show his real face or until her real brother showed up. Since the former happened first, I am now trying my best to assist the Card Mistress to seal the Fantasy and the Transform and bring Miho back to safety." 

"°Well, since you seem to have everything cracked, do you know how to seal my visage?" Mikai asked, fiddling with the silver locket around his neck. 

"°Oooh! I bet it's written in here," Sakura said, scanning the text of the Five Force Scroll. "°The Transform... Hmm..." 

"°If the sealer can correctly name the object the original object that was transformed, the Transform will have to forgo its current shape and return to its original form," Eriol said, saving Sakura the trouble. 

"°What? How are we supposed to know what object was used to be transformed into that bastard?" Syaoran demanded. "°For all we know, he can actually be a piece of log!" 

"°Didn't you listen to Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked, staring at Mikai's handsome face with those cloudless gray eyes, eyes that lacked soul. "°It probably had to be an object which had association with the original Tanaka Mikai." 

"°Fine, it can be a piece of sock that belonged to him or something!" Syaoran exclaimed.  

An idea occurred to Sakura. "°Hey Syaoran," Sakura said quietly. "°Can you get that locket from his neck?" 

"°Sure, no problem. But what do you want with it?" Syaoran asked, raising an eyebrow. "°Wait, have I seen that locket before?" 

"°You'll see," Sakura replied mysteriously. 

Without hesitation, Syaoran leaped forward and slashed down his sword with the speed of lightening. Sakura, expecting bloodshed, clenched her eyes shut. When she opened her eyes again, she found that Syaoran had merely sliced through the silver chain that the locket had hung from, and he now held the oval locket with the ruby in the center in his hands. The dark force Mikai was clearly startled, for he had doubled back, pupils dilated, as everyone awed at the deadly precision of Syaoran's sword skills. 

"°Here you go," Syaoran said, tossing Sakura, who was still dazed, the locket. 

With trembling hands, Sakura opened the locket klatch, greeted with her reflection in the tiny oval mirror attached to the inner left face. A triumphant smile came over her face. The right side was empty. "°I know. I know what object was used to be transformed into Tanaka Mikai." 

"°What is it, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked. "°How did you figure it out?" 

"°It's the photo of Miho and her brother that was inserted inside the right side of this locket, isn't it?" Sakura asserted, staring at the replica of Mikai straight in the eye. 

"°I'm surprised that you figured out so easily," the Mikai drawled, sighing. His form rippled, then dissolved, and a tiny photo the size of Sakura's thumb floated down to the ground. 

Hesitantly, Sakura brushed the dust off it and stared at the miniature portrait of the two siblings. Mikai, who seemed twelve or so, and Miho, who seemed around nine, stared out of the picture with genuinely bright smiles. Carefully she inserted the photo back into the frame inside the locket and held her staff up. An amorphous jelly-like creature without a clear color materialized in front of her.   

"°Spirit of the dark forces. I, Sakura, command you. Return to a new shape of contract!" Swirling her staff around her fingers once, Sakura struck down her staff. "°Sakura Card!" 

Staring at the new card that had formed, Sakura smiled grimly and stated as she tucked it into her pocket, "°One down and one more to go." 

"°Where did the Fantasy go?" Syaoran asked. "°Once it lost its form, it seems to have disappeared. 

"°I'm still around," a silvery whisper said, different from the charming, light tenor voice of Mikai. The Fantasy was another force with a voice, like the Riddle, the Phantom, and the Mirror. "°The Card Mistress is as clever as the Dark One said." 

"°As to be expected since she is Clow Reed's Chosen One," Eriol said proudly. 

"°Now isn't the time to be gloating over choosing your successor well," Syaoran said, scowling because Sakura was blushing happily.   

"°Did I forget to mention that the longer one is drawn into the Fantasy Land, the harder it is to return?" the Fantasy asked. 

"°What do you want us to do then?" Syaoran demanded, looking around to see where the aura of the dark force was concentrated. 

"°Oh, I don't know," the Fantasy said, laughing high-pitched. "°I know! Should I let you guys into the Realm of Fantasy? You guys can search her yourself then and bring her back." 

"°Are you serious? You'll let us do that?" Sakura asked, hopefully. 

"°Sure," the Fantasy replied. Immediately, a long, oval shimmering rainbow colored entrance formed, the most definite form that the Fantasy could take. "°Here's the entrance to Miho's Fantasy Kingdom. Feel free to find her inside." 

Slanting his eyes, Syaoran asked suspiciously, "°Why are you just letting us enter like this? There must be some catch to it. You're trying to trap us in there forever, aren't you?" 

"°The Miho inside will be convinced that everything around her is reality—but once she snaps out of her illusion, you will all be able to return," the Fantasy replied. 

"°What are you waiting for?" Sakura asked, already with one foot inside. 

"°Then any time limit?" Syaoran questioned, still not appeased. 

  
"No time limit; you can stay in there as long as you like—while you're in there time in the non-magical world will be temporarily frozen," the Fantasy replied. 

"°Ha! Stay in there as long as you like? You said that the longer we stay in there, the harder it is to come back," Syaoran stated. 

"°I did, didn't I?" The Fantasy let out another tingling laughter. "°So off you go now. Your girlfriend already went in." 

"°What?" Syaoran exclaimed, discovering that Sakura had already disappeared into the brilliant, many colored entrance. He dashed in after her. 

****** 

Syaoran was greeted by the strong rays of the afternoon sun. Blinking, he gazed around at the vibrant and unfamiliar land. "°Where in the world am I?" 

Surrounding him were verdant trees and flowers of every color of the rainbow. He could hear the merrily bubbling trickle of the river and in the distance, through the mists, he could see a glimmering white palace, it's towers reaching to the heights of the massive white clouds amidst the vivid cerulean blue sky. Off to the opposite end of the gleaming palace was a gloomy, gray tower, its height lost in hazy fog, set aside from the rest of the splendor. Just the air of this unknown place refreshed him and all his worries from back at home flushed out his mind. 

"°Seems like this is Miho's fantasy world," Sakura said, stepping up beside him—she too had gotten over the initial shock of the dazzling beauty of the place. "°Fairytale-like, isn't it?"  

While Sakura had seemed strangely out of place dressed in her fancy attire with her swishy scarlet skirt back at the remains of the Tanaka residence, here she blended right into the mystical setting, like a gypsy queen or an exotic little princess of stories long lost to childhood. Smiling at Sakura fondly, Syaoran said, "°Well, seems like it's the two of us again, Sakura." 

Blushing the color of the kerchief around her head, Sakura said, "°Ah, I guess so..." _Why is my silly heart pounding against my chest again? We're here on a mission. But I feel so happy to be here in this glorious place, standing by Syaoran. _

"°Ahem," came a voice from behind them. "°Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm here too." 

"°Eriol-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, clearly dismayed. 

"°Don't forget me too," Kero-chan added, popping up from behind Eriol's back. 

"°Oh." Syaoran heaved a sigh, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. "°Great. Just wonderful." 

"°Come on, don't look so disappointed," Kero-chan said, pirate hat crooked on his head. "°The more the merrier!" 

"°Yeah, yeah," Syaoran grumbled. _Damn, it would have been perfect without those two._

Immediately, Kero-chan and Eriol disappeared. 

"°Hoe? What just happened?" Sakura asked, blinking as two of her comrades vanished into thin air. 

_Oops... Better not make stupid wishes anymore. Didn't realize that they'll actually disappear. Well, this is Fantasy Land, after all._ Clearing his throat, Syaoran said, "°Now it _really_ seems to be the two of us." 

"°So it seems," Sakura said, blushing again. "°Now we just need to find Miho-chan." 

"°Shall we take off then?" Syaoran asked, smiling. 

"°What are we doing here?" Kero-chan asked, staring around at the dense forest surrounding him and Eriol. "°We weren't here a few seconds ago. Where are Sakura-chan and the Brat?" 

"°We'll bump into them eventually," Eriol replied, gazing at the distant castle where he presumed Miho to reside in. "°That should be our destination point." 

"°I'm so hungry," Kero-chan grumbled, cross at missing dinner time in the real world. "°I wish those trees sprouted cupcakes and chocolates instead of leaves, and that river flowed pink lemonade." 

No sooner had he stated this, the sweet, rich aroma of baked goods and cocoa drifted with the warm drift wind. Sniffing, Kero-chan floated up to one of the trees before exclaiming, "°Chocolate cupcakes! Lemon cupcakes! Sugar-icing cupcakes! Take a look at this Eriol!" 

Without wasting another second, Kero-chan plucked the cupcakes off the branch, which now that he looked closer was dark chocolate resembling tree bark, stuffing them as quickly into his mouth as he could swallow 

Bending over the river, which had turned a pretty cotton candy pink shade, Eriol said, "°Seems like all our fantasies do come true here." 

Jamming his mouth full of sweet cake and caramel toffees from another tree, Kero-chan stated in garbled words, "°Ithinkthisplaceiswonderful." Brushing the crumbs of his face and licking the icing from his paws, Kero-chan dunked his head in the lemonade river, gulping down heartily and exclaiming, "°Dee—licious! It's just the right blend of the sweet and the pungent citric taste. Try some, Eriol!" 

"°Hmm... Tomoyo-san would love this place," Eriol said, staring at the palace one more time. 

"°Yeah, I wish Tomoyo-chan was here—she'd die of rapture!" Kero-chan stated. "°I mean, this kind of place is straight out of all those wacky screenplays she can come up with."   

"°Do be careful what you wish for here," Eriol said, but it was too late. Someone dropped out of the sky and landed on top of him. 

Brushing back her long violet hair from her face, Tomoyo looked around, clearly dazed. "°Kero-chan!" she exclaimed in mild pleasure. "°Is this inside the Fantasy? What am I doing here?" 

"°Ah—beneath you," was all Kero-chan could manage, before returning to nibbling on the strawberry flavored flower he had picked off the ground. 

"°Oh, so sorry Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo said, standing up in a flurry and straightening the skirt of her lavender dress with purple trims. 

Readjusting his glasses, Eriol replied, "°I'm fine." 

"°Where's Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo asked. Then she shrieked in horror. "°My camcorder! I didn't bring it with me! Though I didn't know I was going to come here in the first place." 

"°Don't worry—I don't think electronics work in here, anyway," Eriol said. 

"°Anyway, since it seems like all our wishes can come true in here, can't we just wish Miho-chan back?" Kero-chan asked, unable to fly properly now because his belly was bulging by now. 

"°No, since this is Miho's kingdom, anything that contradicts with her wishes will be nullified," Eriol replied. "°That's why we can't just simply wish ourselves inside her palace or anything, because it has a protective barrier, blocking any intruders. 

"°I see," Tomoyo mused. "°But that doesn't prevent us from being calling up something to help us get to the palace where Miho-chan is, quicker, does it? Like wishing for a winged beast or something." 

Immediately a majestic scaly green winged creature which gently blew smoke from its nostrils appeared from behind the chocolate trees. 

"°As one would expect from Tomoyo-chan's imagination," Kero-chan muttered. "°A great, huge, _dragon._ Why couldn't you have called up a gentle unicorn or something? That thing sprouts _fire_ from its breath. It's _dangerous._ Though I am a beast of the fire myself, being the great Cerberus-sama..." Kero-chan dodged the jet of fire sprouted as the dragon yawned. 

Mounting the dragon first, Eriol helped Tomoyo get on behind him. "°Well, should be take off now?" 

"°Well, it's a good thing I called up Tomoyo-chan, who is capable of thinking of such things—I wouldn't have been able to fly anyway because I'm so full," Kero-chan said, finally approaching the dragon and settling on its reptilian head. 

"°How exciting!" Tomoyo exclaimed as the dragon soared into the sky. "°I've always wanted to ride a dragon before. Oh, don't you think this dragon would look nice with a big, satin bow tied around its tail?" 

"°Maybe," Eriol said, smiling, tilting his head to catch a glimpse of Tomoyo in rapture, holding onto his shirt with one hand to keep balance and using the other hand to gather her long hair to keep it from being blown into her face. 

"°Did you just see that?" Syaoran asked, gazing up at the sky. "°I swear I saw a huge winged creature with a ridiculous polka dot ribbon streaming from its rear end." 

"°Ha ha... You must be seeing things," Sakura laughed, bending over the pink river, which they had been following since it seemed to lead towards the palace. She found conveniently found a large, surprisingly stiff leaf which resembled the shape of a bowl, and used it as a cup to dip up the pink water and sipped it. "°Lemonade!" 

"°Really?" Syaoran asked, taking the bowl-shaped leaf that Sakura had drank from and took another dip. He downed the lemonade in one shot. "°Refreshing! Just hope it's not toxic or anything."     

"°And look at this—the trees are growing cupcakes and toffees! That's where this sweet scent was coming from." Sakura tiptoed to reach for a chocolate cupcake, reaching for it and missing. 

"°Here." Syaoran plucked two "°ripe" ones from the branches with ease due to his long limbs, and handed one to Sakura, biting into the other. 

For a second, Sakura stared at Syaoran, wondering when he had grown so tall. Of course, he had been tall when he had first come back to Japan, more than a year ago now, but it seemed that he had done his share of growing more over these past months. Back in elementary school days, he was only and inch or two taller than her. Soon, he really would be as tall as her brother. 

"°Hurry and eat—we need our strength to journey on," Syaoran said, already having devoured his first cupcake and now helping himself to a cinnamon roll. "°Still warm as if from the oven! Here, eat!" 

He held out an apple strudel. "°Bite." 

Sakura hesitated for a second before, biting in, the crisp crust of the strudel and the juicy tartness of the apple melding in her mouth. "°Mmm... Delicious!" 

"°Is it?" Syaoran asked, munching on the rest of the apple strudel, heedless that Sakura had already bitten into it. "°Hehe... I was making you taste it first to see if it was good." 

"°Hey, give it back!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"°No, there was only one strudel growing on the tree," Syaoran replied, finishing off the last crumb. 

"°Pig!" Sakura squealed as Syaoran shoved another entire strudel into her wide-open month. "°Oomph!" Her eyes watered. 

Syaoran laughed at Sakura's crumb-smeared cheeks, bulging out on each side like a chipmunk's. 

Finally choking down the pastry, Sakura glared at Syaoran, who in return, plucked a huge caramel daisy from the ground and thrust it into Sakura's mouth, making her teeth stick together so that she couldn't talk for the next hour, as she busily sucked away at the sweet. All the while, Syaoran was laughing at her heartily. 

Soon, they resumed their journey, following the grassy bank of the lemonade river, having half-forgotten their initial quest to retrieve Miho. Neither of them had the sense to call for some mystical creature to speed their way like Tomoyo's part did, or maybe Syaoran did since he had figured out from earlier on that most wishes seemed to be granted automatically in the Fantasy Kingdom, yet he was enjoying the peaceful walk with Sakura too much. Even Sakura didn't bother calling up the Fly or the Unicorn, for she was still absorbed in chewing the caramel which didn't seem to disappear. However, by and by, they reached a fork in the river, which divided into two directions, one leading to the white palace and the other to the dark tower. 

"°So, which way should we go?" Syaoran asked, peering at the dismal, lone tower protruding into the sky in an isolated, barren patch of land. 

"°I don't know... Seems a little fishy, that place," Sakura replied, swallowing the last of the daisy caramel. 

"°Eh?" 

"°Halt! Who goes there?" A young man riding a white horse and in a blue tunic with silver trimmings and a coat of arms with a mirror crossed by a bow, stared down at them. His reddish-gold hair tumbled into his gray-blue eyes in a dashing way. In his hand was a golden bow and he slinging an arrow a golden tip to it. 

"°Mikai!" Sakura exclaimed, taken back. 

"°That is my name," Mikai said, rearing his horse back. 

"°Then you must know Miho?" Sakura asked, hopefully. 

"°Yes, she is my sister and the Princess of Kingdom Fantasia," Mikai replied. "°And I am the Prince of this realm and the princess' knight protector. If you two are evil-doers, you shall meet the justice of Court."    

"°Ah, all we want to do is just meet—err Princess Miho," Sakura said, glancing sideways at Syaoran helplessly. 

"°Well, at the moment she is busy preparing for battle with the Earl," Mikai said. "°She won't have time to meet with anyone." 

"°The Earl?" Syaoran repeated. 

"°Yes, the Earl of darkness," Mikai replied impatiently. "°Where are you two from? A foreign kingdom maybe?" 

"°Ah, something like that," Sakura replied. 

Syaoran whispered to Sakura, "°If you were creating your own fantasy world, would you create villains also and prepare to war with them?" 

"°Of course not—everyone will live in harmony and all get along," Sakura whispered back. "°But this is Miho's world, not ours, and if she wants villains, she can have them." 

"°Either way, I'll have to get the two of you arrested for trespassing our kingdom," Mikai stated. "°And the Princess can deal with you later." 

"°What? _Arrested_?" Sakura and Syaoran gazed at each other, horrified. 

"°Guards, bind these two!" Mikai called out, and immediately, four armed guards, all with the royal coat of arms, came forth with ropes. 

"°Say Sakura," Syaoran called, as the guards struggled to bind him down, which was an impossible feat since Syaoran slipped through their arms like a snake. "°Do you want to make a run for it?" 

"°Great idea!" Sakura exclaimed, ducking under the arms of one guard as Syaoran tackled the other one. 

As the other two guards collided into each other, Sakura called out, "°Towards the Dark Tower!" 

And the two of them sprinted with all their might, wading through the pink river which only came knee length, and upon reaching the opposite bank, followed the second river path which led to the tower of the Earl of darkness. 

****** 

Meanwhile as Syaoran and Sakura were being chased by the Royal Guard, Tomoyo, Eriol and Kero-chan had arrived by the gates of the palace, their dragon disappearing as soon as they arrived. 

"°So, you figure Miho-chan would be in here?" Kero-chan asked, marveling at the huge palace which seemed to be built out of moonstone or some luminescent white marble. 

"°How do we get in?" Tomoyo asked, looking around for a doorbell. Yet that was not needed for immediately a guard stepped up to them, pointing a spear at Eriol. 

"°What is your business here?" the guard in blue and silver demanded. 

Carefully removing the point of the spear from his neck, Eriol replied, "°We would like to see Miho." 

"°You mean the princess?" the guard asked. "°You three must be spies from the E.o.d. intruders will not be tolerated. Guards, escort these three espionages to the dungeons!" 

"°What kind of logic is that?" Kero-chan exclaimed, furiously. "°Who in the world is the E.o.d., anyway?" 

"°Silence, stuffed doll," the guard said. "°E.o.d. Short for the Earl of darkness, our kingdom's most evil and villainous magician." 

"°See, how can we be spies for something we've never heard before in our lives?" Tomoyo reasoned. Then she exclaimed, "°Though that kinds of sounds thrilling too! Condemned to the dungeons because of being caught spying!" 

"°Don't give them the wrong idea," Kero-chan muttered. 

"°Lead them away," the head guard shouted and the wooden main gate was lowered. 

"°I'm not going to the dungeon!" Kero-chan bit the guard's arm, who yelped. 

At that moment, a hushed silence came over the guards, who all bowed lowly. 

The herald announced, "°Princess Miho!" 

The guard, flustered, said, "°Your highness, there were intruders and we were about to take them to the dungeons." 

"°Miho," Eriol said, staring at Miho in the eye. This was clearly Miho but yet not Miho. Her eyes widened, as if recognizing him or at least finding him vaguely familiar. Eriol was faintly relieved. _Good, we're not too late._

"°Wow, beautiful dress," Tomoyo commented on Miho's attire—a deep sapphire blue dress with pale blue ribbon lacings and white foam lace which peeped from the squared neck, sleeves, and long skirt. Her sleet gray eyes were somber and merry at the same time. What made Miho less recognizable was that her rich auburn hair was still long and curly, like she was an exact older version of the young Miho of the pictures, the one with braided hair. Setting off the royal attire was a bejeweled tiara set on her brows. 

"°Bring the strangers to the throne room," Miho commanded, turning back with a swish of her long train. 

"°As you wish, your Highness," the guard replied, bowing again. 

The throne room was grandeur of gold, the thrones being of solid gold embedded with sapphires and rubies and emeralds. Two large thrones were side by side and two smaller ones were one each side of the center ones. In the center sat the king and queen—Miho's mother and father. 

Unlike the Miara from the hospital whose beauty and health had wasted away, the queen seated on the throne was still at the peak of her beauty, her long wavy auburn hair so like her daughter's braided and woven with rubies. The king also looked vaguely familiar, a dignified, quiet man with a beard and broad shoulders. Seated to his other side was Miho while the remaining smaller throne, next to the queen, was clearly meant for Mikai but was currently empty. 

The four thrones were on top of an elevated platform, behind which hung a large blue banner with the royal emblem of the mirror crossed by the bow stitched to it. Tomoyo, Eriol, and Kero-chan were brought to the foot of the platform, accompanied by two guards. 

At that moment, Prince Mikai, puffing from the unsuccessful chasing the trespassers, entered the throne room. He smiled warmly at his father, mother, and little sister, and then took the last seat. 

"°Onii-chan!" Miho greeted brightly. "°You're back just in time!" 

"°That's him!" Kero-chan exclaimed, pointing at Mikai with his paw.  

"°State your names and occupation," Miho said. 

"°Who does that snot think she's bossing around?" Kero-chan muttered. 

"°My name is Eriol and I am a... err... a fortune-teller," Eriol said. 

"°My name is Tomoyo and I'm a designer," Tomoyo said, eying the queen's velvet dress. 

"°I'm Cerberus and I'm a guardian," Kero-chan muttered. 

Yawning, Miho said, "°Boring. Guards, lead them away to the dungeon." 

"°What?" Kero-chan exclaimed. 

Eriol realized that Miho was not pretending not to know them—she truly had partly forgotten about them all, being wrapped in this fantasy world. He had to change his strategy. Glancing over the throne room, he spotted a grand piano by the window side. A faint conversation replayed in his mind. 

_"°Eriol, play the piano for me!" _

_"°No, Miho, I'm tired. Later." _

_"°Humph. You always say that. You never play for me. I'm not talking to you anymore, Eriol!" _

Miho had always loved music, probably inherited from her music-loving mother. Yet, he had never played for her as much as she would have liked, because he wasn't too fond of performing. 

"°Wait!" Eriol exclaimed. "°Actually, we also are court musicians." 

"°Musicians?" Miho asked, raising an eyebrow. "°And your specialty is..." 

"°The piano," Eriol replied calmly. "°And this lady is a singer." He brought Tomoyo forth who seemed astounded. 

"°Is that true?" Miho reflected over this. "°Well, play something for me then." 

"°As you please, Princess Miho," Eriol said, bowing in style—Clow Reed had not been part British aristocrat for no reason—and heading over to the piano. 

Tomoyo followed him, whispering, "°Eriol-kun, I can't sing, you know that." 

"°You forget, we're inside the Fantasy. Anything is possible here," Eriol replied. Placing a reassuring hand on Tomoyo's shoulder, he said, "°Sing your best. I think it's dawned upon all us that we might really end up in the dungeons if we can't impress her right now. You will do fine, Tomoyo." 

Taking a deep breath, Tomoyo nodded. Her left shoulder tingled, the spot where Eriol's hand had touched. The opening notes of her contest piece floated through the large, airy throne room, the mystical tune more tangent then ever. All her fears of not being able to sing vanished, as her voice carried the melody across the palace, mingling with the magical air of the place. She felt a swelling in her heart, different from ever before, as she poured her soul into her singing. Whether it was the enchantment of the place or whether it was Eriol's accompaniment which was more sensual than back in the music room, Tomoyo did not know, but all she knew was that she was producing the highest quality of singing she had ever produced. 

The royal family clapped heartily as the song came to an end, and Miho dabbed the corner of her eyes with a lace handkerchief embroidered with her initials M.T. "°That was so beautiful. I changed my mind. You can stay here. Guards, you may leave and keep usual post. These people are my guests from now on." 

The three of them heaved a sigh of relief. Now that the immediate danger of being condemned to imprisonment was over, they were all filled with doubt of whether they could convince Miho that this palace was not truly her home and that she had to return to the bleak, miserable real world. 

"°Oh, I forgot. Did I tell you that we are in the middle of preparing for war with the E.o.d.?" Miho asked. "°We're invading the evil magician's tower tomorrow, right onii-chan?" 

"°Yes, all preparations are finally ready," Mikai replied. 

"°Eh? A war?" Kero-chan squeaked. One more unexpected trouble to deal with. 

****** 

After what seemed like hours of being chased by the royal guard, Sakura and Syaoran realized that they had thrown them off track, and paused, panting. 

"°Whew—they're persistent," Syaoran said, wiping the sweat of his brow with his sleeve. 

"°We've run far—I can't believe we're so near the tower," Sakura gasped, as they came to the base of a bleak, steep and jagged rock mountain, at the top of which the tower was located. The lair of the Earl of darkness. "°It was only a speck when we first arrived here." Her curled hair had come loose during the long run, the kerchief probably having blown off. She saw that Syaoran had also ditched his bandana and golden hoop earring, as well as the red sash around his waist. Simplicity suited him too—rumpled white shirt, sword slung from around his waist, wind-tussled brown hair.    

"°I think we were both wishing in our minds very hard that we could get as far away from those guards as possible," Syaoran pointed out. 

"°Well, what do we do now?" Sakura asked. "°I still think Miho would be at the palace, but something about this place struck me. It's worth checking out, I think." 

"°I think Eriol and the stuffed animal probably have reached the castle by now," Syaoran said, peering at the direction of the palace—it was getting too dark to see anything but its dim outline. "°And you remember Mikai saying that there'll be a battle soon—I have a feeling that we're stuck here in this world until that battle is over." 

"°It's getting dark," Sakura said. "°Do you think we can make it up to the tower today?" 

Shaking his head, Syaoran replied, "°It's too dangerous. Even if we fly up, there's no knowing what awaits us up there. I think the best thing is to wait until morning at the base of the mountain. Now, if only there was a comfortable bed and hot dinner..." 

"°Look! There's a cottage over there? Want to try it?" Sakura ran to the lighted hut and opened the door. "°It's empty." 

True enough, it seemed as if the hut was especially prepared for the two, since there were two beds side by side in one corner of the room, and a table with two chairs, laden with steaming porridge, roasted chicken, baked potatoes, meat pies, and pudding and fresh fruits for dessert, complete with utensils for two—two cups, two forks, two knives, two spoons. A pitcher full of water—they had been getting sick of pink lemonade—was placed at the center of the table, along with a pot of hot tea. 

It didn't surprise them that after filling themselves to their hearts content, the table cleared itself on its own. Kicking off his boots, Syaoran lay down on the crisp sheets of one of the beds. Never had lying down after an exhausting day felt so good. He found that he was now wearing loose cotton green-and-white plaid pajamas—matching with Sakura's pink-and-white ones, which were very Tomoyo-like in design, being a sleeveless top with a narrow pink ribbon bow in the front and a matching bottom, which flared out at the ankles, bows attached to each side; was there anything that this house didn't provide? The candlelight blew out automatically, and Sakura crawled into the bed opposite of his.    

"°Hey Syaoran," Sakura said. 

"°Yeah?" 

"°I feel guilty because we haven't found Miho yet, but I have to say, this place is kind of nice." 

"°It is," Syaoran replied. "°To escape from all the headaches of real life—we all could use this break." 

"°It just made me realize that it might be kind of hard to get Miho-chan to return, leaving such a splendid place behind," Sakura said. 

"°We're bound to have to return to reality though," Syaoran said. "°After all, this is all just the result of someone's imagination." 

"°I think my fantasy world would be similar to Miho-chan's," Sakura commented, snuggling under her blanket. It felt so natural to have Syaoran across from her, talking to her in the dark before falling asleep. "°What will yours be like, I wonder." 

_If you're there, that's all I need._ Syaoran grinned in the dark. All of a sudden, his worries from the other world evaporated completely and seemed so trivial. Who cared about no longer being the Li Chosen One? That title couldn't matter to him less now. 

"°Why are you smiling, Syaoran?" Sakura asked, leaning to her side to face Syaoran's bed. 

"°How did you know I'm smiling?" Syaoran wondered if Sakura was smiling too. "°Isn't it too dark to see?" 

"°Oh, I don't know... I just sensed it." Sakura laughed. "°You know, I feel bad because we're having such a good time, when we're supposed to be gravely on a mission. I have a feeling we're falling into the Fantasy's trap, but I couldn't care less." 

"°Well said," Syaoran said. "°Hey, why did you suggest we head for the tower, anyway?" 

"°I had an idea," Sakura replied. "°Though I don't know if it'll work." 

"°Ah, I see. Another one of your brilliant ideas." Syaoran then mentally scolded himself for his sarcasm, for Sakura didn't respond. 

Finally, her breathing slowed into the breath of deep slumber. Syaoran could tell Sakura was not having any nightmares for a change. He himself was still wide awake. 

"°Sakura, are you sleeping now?" Syaoran already knew the answer. He turned over to his side to gaze Sakura's sleeping profile. Their beds were close enough that if he stretched out his arm completely, he could reach Sakura's hand, which dangled off the side of her bed. 

"°Guess what, Sakura. I'm no longer the Chosen One. And the funny thing is, I don't even care." Her hand felt so warm against his palm. "°I used to think it was a matter of life and death for me. But I guess that was before I fell in love with you. Did you know that Sakura? I love you." 

Sakura stirred in her sleep. Casting aside his blanket, Syaoran knelt by Sakura's bed and peered at her face lighted by the moonlight—the moon here was about four times the size of the moon back at home. _Is she awake? _No, Sakura was still sound a sleep. Carefully, he brushed a lock of soft hair covering her cheek. She flinched under his touch and opened her eyes, looking quite startled to see Syaoran's face so close over her own. Even in the dim moonlight, Syaoran could see the confusion and questioning in Sakura's deep emerald eyes which reflected his own face. She had heard everything he had said after all, about him being demoted as the Chosen One and him loving her. 

Before she could question him, he bent over and kissed her mouth, his fingers tangled in her soft hair. 

When their lips parted, Syaoran continued to stare into Sakura's moonlit face and said, "°I wish you forget everything I've said just now. This isn't the way I want to tell you, in here, in this surrounding—inside the Fantasy." 

Sakura's eyes turned glassy and then shut, and her head turned limp as she returned to sleep; Syaoran knew she would not remember anything the next morning. Was it better that she knew, after all? But it was too late. 

Straightening the blanket over her, he rolled back into his bed, shutting his eyes._ How foolish of me. I find myself wishing that we didn't have to return home any time soon. I wish I can stay here by Sakura's side a little longer._      

****** 

Meanwhile, Eriol's party was also at a dead end, and they had resided in the bedrooms prepared on Miho's orders for the night. 

Hugging a frilly cushion to her chest, Tomoyo said, "°I guess trying to have a talk with Miho-chan wasn't successful." 

"°She's too busy preparing for that battle with E.g.o or something," Kero-chan grumbled, seated on another cushion and helping himself to the assorted chocolates placed on a silver platter before him. "°Or was it E.o.g.?" 

"°E.o.d.," Tomoyo corrected. "°The most sinister, evil magician in the kingdom. The Earl of darkness." 

Eriol entered through the door adjoining his suite and Tomoyo's, dressed in satin blue with white polka-dot pajamas with a matching nightcap that Tomoyo had chosen for him to wear and not looking too happy about it but being too polite to disagree with her. "°It seemed as if using music to trigger Miho's memory was slightly successful, since she mentioned that she seems to have heard the song before. Of course, I've practiced "'Scarlet' quite frequently at home over the past few weeks and it probably was imprinted into her mind then." 

Ignoring Kero-chan who was guffawing at Eriol's nightwear, Eriol continued, "°I think it will be best to follow her to the battle grounds tomorrow and..." He stared stonily at Kero-chan. "°Cerberus." 

Kero-chan immediately stopped laughing for Eriol yet remained an unpleasantly intimidating person, nightcap or no nightcap. "°Anyway, I wonder what ever happened to Sakura-chan and the Brat." 

"°I've been wondering too ever since I first came here," Tomoyo said. "°Where are they? Are they inside the Fantasy too?" 

"°We came with them initially, however were separated. Actually, I've been hoping to meet them here," Eriol admitted, slipping the ridiculous nightcap with a white pompom on its end off his head. "°But seeing as they have not arrived at the palace..." 

"°You don't think anything's happened to them?" Tomoyo asked, concerned.   

"°Hopefully they've decided to take a different path," Eriol replied, staring out the window. It was too dark to see the tower across the opposite end of the kingdom. 

"°Don't worry, those two know how to manage on their own—they've been partners for ages," Kero-chan reassured. "°Though now that they're older, I'm starting to wonder if it's safe to allow them to leave them alone together like that. That Wolf-boy is turning really problematic—do you know what he did last time? He sneaked into Sakura-chan's room through the window and stayed there overnight!" 

"°What?" Tomoyo exclaimed, clasping her hand together. "°And Sakura-chan didn't tell me?" 

"°Tomoyo," Eriol said. "°Are you really okay with that boy taking away your best friend like that?" 

Tomoyo looked down at her feet. "Yes, since Syaoran makes Sakura happy, I'm in full support of the two. And in a way, Syaoran-kun is the best guy friend I have, for I've been supporting their relationship for five years now." 

"I can never stop marveling your self-sacrificing ways," Eriol commented. "°I think if our forerunners, the Great Five were as selfless as yourself, many conflicts would never have occurred." 

"Oh don't get mistaken," Tomoyo said. "I get jealous and resentful too. But I guess my problem is that I've never loved anyone so deeply, and therefore I am immune to strong emotions weighing on both positive and negative ends. I've never felt extreme love, so I've never felt extreme envy." 

"That always confused me," Kero-chan said, finishing the last chocolate covered orange. "Tomoyo-chan is so pretty and well-rounded, but you've never had any boyfriends or anything. I mean, truthfully I think you're prettier than Sakura and Meilin too, but they still seem to have more of a love life than you. Sakura has Syaoran and that freak, Eron, and Meilin seems to have Kai devoted to her lately. The closest thing you had probably was Eron last winter, but..." 

"But obviously he was only using me to get closer to Sakura-chan," Tomoyo finished, smiling. "°I'm a little eccentric you know—people come to me with problems but it is rare that anyone wants to approach any further, as I told Sakura-chan. Besides, I'm not seeking for a love life, anyway." 

"Ooh, unless..." Kero-chan raised an eyebrow at Eriol, seated in the armchair and looking cool and distinguished as usual in his polka-dot pajamas. 

"Okay, now let's stop talking about me and go to sleep now," Tomoyo said, standing up and heading to the king-size four-posted bed. "°Good night, Kero-chan. Good night, Eriol-kun." 

Ruffled at being cut off just when the conversation was about to get juicy, Kero-chan stated, "°I'll go sleep in Eriol's room. Humph." Then he flew over through the door to Eriol's suite and snuggled inside a baby cradle. 

"I take the hint that you're requesting for me to leave," Eriol said, his eyes twinkling. 

"Oh no, I didn't mean it that way," Tomoyo stammered. "I..." 

"Good night and sweet dreams, Tomoyo-san," Eriol said, smiling and closing the door behind him. 

Falling back into the luxuriously cushioned bed, Tomoyo felt her heart fluttering in an unfamiliar way. _I'm just excited after a hectic day,_ she told herself. _Hope I see Sakura and Syaoran tomorrow. _

****** 


	71. Chapter 47: Shredded Fantasy, Part II

Chapter 47: Shredded Fantasy 

******

It was Syaoran who awoke first the next day and hopped out of bed, refreshed and strangely energized. Sakura was still asleep and having kicked off her covers, lay sprawled with her mouth slightly parted, a strap of her pajama top sliding off one shoulder. He chuckled; she still slept like a baby. Then, he narrowed his eyes, as he caught glimpse in the broad daylight the strangely shaped purple bruises covering Sakura's upper arm, wrist, and collarbone area. Did she have them previously? First, she had been wearing the long-sleeved, collared uniform, so he couldn't see the bruises at school, and it had been too dark to see them when they were back in the real world and she changed into the queer gypsy costume. And when they had first arrived inside the Fantasy Kingdom, he had been too overwhelmed by the setting and then running away from the guards to notice Sakura's bare, bruise-covered shoulders. Now that he looked again, they seemed awfully like finger marks—the type of bruise formed from pressing into the flesh and into the bone. 

"°Wake up Sakura!" Syaoran shook Sakura, who muttered something and turned over on her side, then rolled onto her stomach. 

Syaoran's eyes widened. He brushed aside her long hair to reveal the nape of her neck and her upper back. There were more bruises on her backside—surely it didn't cover her entire back also? Carefully, he lifted up her top enough to see two or three broad, swollen red streaks striping her back, as if she had been whacked my a metal rod. 

"°What are you doing?" Sakura asked, startled out of sleep, pushing aside Syaoran's hand, her heart pounding. She straightened her pajama top nervously. 

"°Sakura, where did you get those bruises?" Syaoran demanded. 

Sakura bolted up, moving away from Syaoran and trying to use the blanket to cover herself. She had completely forgotten about the bruises once she came to the Fantasy Kingdom. Maybe the magic of the air had made them cease aching. Now, Syaoran had just triggered unpleasant memories. 

"°Answer me Sakura," Syaoran said, gravely. 

"°Nowhere—cheerleading practice. I fell down from the top of the pyramid," Sakura lied glibly. 

"°Cheerleading season didn't start yet," Syaoran reminded. "°Here, let me take a closer look." 

"°_NO_!" Sakura slapped away Syaoran's hand, astounding him with her quick retreat. "°I mean... It's nothing. It doesn't hurt or anything." That was true, but only because they were inside the Fantasy." 

"°What are you talking about? These are fresh bruises, a day old at the most," Syaoran said, frustrated. "°Who did this to you?" 

"°I told you it's nothing!" Sakura snapped, afraid that Syaoran might figure out with his probing mind. She had been trying so hard to forget about it. Eron's cruel words echoed in her ears. "'_Well, it's about time that you get the notion out of your head that I am a nice guy, that you can befriend me by throwing bones at a stray puppy. I'm not as simple as Li Syaoran.'_

"°Then why are you backing off like that?" Syaoran snatched away the pillow she was hiding behind. "°Sakura, look at me!" 

"°No!" _I can never let Syaoran know!_ But it was too late—Sakura realized that she was recalling Sunday's incident so vividly when she had vowed to delete it from her memory. 

Breaking into Sakura's mind, Syaoran suddenly caught glimpses of Eron grabbing Sakura's arm and then thrusting her back onto a lamppost, him grinding his fingers into Sakura's tender skin, hurting her, him trying to kiss her ... his words, "'_If I were you, I would be more on guard. There's no knowing what I might do from now on.'_ Sakura's terror-stricken eyes... 

"°Stop it!" Sakura exclaimed, clenching her eyes shut. "°Stop looking into my mind!" 

The flashes of image were cut off, and Syaoran stared at Sakura, breathing hard, trembling in fury. Never did he think that the simple ability to mind-read could hurt him so much. His teeth were clenched as he uttered vehemently, "°That bastard... That son of a beast... Wait till I get my hands on him..." 

"°No, Syaoran, you're wrong—Eron didn't do this," Sakura said, shaking her head rapidly. 

"°Didn't I tell you to be cautious of that guy?" Syaoran demanded. "°And yet, you'd never listen to me. Oh, just wait till we get back..." 

"°No, Syaoran, it's not that big of a deal," Sakura protested, wary that Syaoran would be likely to scold her as she fully deserved for failing to heed his warnings. 

Instead, he had an extremely pained, sad expression. "°He dared do this to you?" Syaoran whispered, reaching out and gently touching the bruise over her collarbone. Sakura winced. The swollen red streaks on her back pained him the most—it reminded him of the encounter with the Whip for some reason. He knew what it was like, not being able to lie down properly, sit up straight, having to be careful not to bump into anything. _Eron_. Never had he felt such a strong urge to punch someone's face and smash out his brains. 

At this, Sakura remained silent, secretly touched at the plain concern written over Syaoran's face, and forgave him for intruding into her mind. 

The day was as sunny as the day before, and Sakura and Syaoran, dressed in gypsy and pirate attire again, laundered and mended, embarked on a fresh start after finishing the scrumptious breakfast of hotcakes and fresh maple syrup and fresh berries. It was impossible to stay too angry or argue with each other in the Fantasy Kingdom, and Sakura and Syaoran simply didn't mention the early morning row to each other.  

Syaoran was at least relieved to find that Sakura seemed to possess no memory of the incident that happened in the middle of the previous night; she proclaimed, "°I think I slept like a log last night—I don't think I even stirred in my sleep." 

"°Except for the fact that you were snoring," Syaoran said, glad that they resolved their morning dispute before it evolved into a full-fledged argument. He was just careful not to look at Sakura's shoulders, or else he would start feeling murderous again. 

  
"I do not snore!" Sakura retorted, cheeks flushing red. 

"°Really? I thought the roof would fall over us. You talk in your sleep too," Syaoran continued to tease. 

"°Humph! You're so mean—worse than "'nii-chan!" 

They reached the top of the mountain with the help the Unicorn, pure white in broad daylight and with magnificent feathered wings, who appeared even before Sakura had to go through the trouble of releasing her staff.  

"°What a frightening place," Sakura mused, staring up at the creepy, crumbling tower of gray stone. Hesitantly, they climbed up the winding steps which supposedly led to the top of the tower. 

When they were around halfway up the tower, Syaoran peaked out one of the small holes in the wall which served as windows and said, "°There's someone coming from the east." 

Peaking through another opening, Sakura said, "°Seems like a bunch of riders on white horses. And they're carrying the royal banner... See? It's blue and silver like we saw on Prince Mikai and the guards. Let's hurry up, before they arrive." 

As if the tower itself had a different idea, at that moment, the stairs ahead suddenly crumbled under Sakura's feet. Quickly, Syaoran pulled her back to his chest and Sakura collided into him, her nose jamming into his chest. Her crimson skirt was tangled in his legs, and Syaoran held her close to him, as if afraid to let go of her. 

"°I'm okay now," Sakura whispered, looking up at Syaoran's solemn face, lit by a stream of light which came through the narrow cracks in the stone wall. "°You can let me go now." 

Realizing that his face was as close Sakura's as the previous night, then realizing that it might be dangerous because he might kiss her again, Syaoran loosened his grip on Sakura. It wouldn't do for her to remember. He grimaced as he gazed at her bruised collarbone.    

"°That was close," Sakura laughed weakly, staring at the gaping gap in the middle of the stairway, through which she could see the distant bottom of the tower. Her heart was pounding less from the shock of almost falling through the stairs and more from a certain pair of amber eyes glazed with passion and sincerity.  

Fortunately, they reached the top of the tower without any more mishaps, and approached a rotten wooden door. Syaoran kicked it open with ease. The room inside was bare of any furniture or decoration and resembled a dungeon more than anything else. 

"°There's no one here," Sakura said, stepping into the room. She found she was mistaken. 

"°You've finally come," came a voice other than Syaoran's. "°I was afraid you weren't because it took you two so long." 

"°Mikai?" Syaoran asked in disbelief, unable to recognize him because he was dressed in stark black. "°What are you doing here?" 

Unlike his haughty image of earlier, Mikai was greatly humbled as he said, "°I've got a favor to ask you two." 

"°What is it?" Syaoran asked warily. 

"°Take my sister out of this world," Mikai replied head down, his eyes hidden behind his hair. 

"°Eh?" That had been completely unexpected. 

"°Please, save Miho before it is too late—get her to realize this is a world she created only in her imagination, that she has a real life to return to," Mikai continued desperately. 

"°Wait, I don't understand what's going on," Syaoran said slowly. "°That's what we are here to do anyway, but why are you asking us to that? Aren't you part of Miho's fantasy? Why would you..." 

"°I _am_ the core of her fantasy; that's why if I'm destroyed in front of her eyes, she'll snap back into reality," Mikai said. "°If I'm destroyed..." 

"°You can't be destroyed," Syaoran said. "°This is Miho's fantasy world. You can't die unless Miho desires you to be eliminated and that will never occur." 

Mikai nodded. "°That's true... But there's an exception." He looked up at Sakura who seemed to have dawned upon the same conclusion as him. 

"°I know. I get it. The Earl of darkness," Sakura rambled on. 

"°What do you mean by "'Earl of darkness,'" Syaoran asked frustrated by the ambiguity of the situation. 

"°If this fantasy world is going according to the story, the one person that the princess, Miho, has to overthrow is the Earl of darkness. So, in the end, Miho will come to the tower and destroy the Earl. However, if Mikai, her precious brother, happened to be the Earl," Sakura explained rapidly. "°Then that is the one way her fantasy will shatter." 

"°And we will be able to take her back to the real world," Syaoran finished off. To Mikai, he questioned, "°And you are willing to cooperate with your own demise to help Miho?" 

Smiling sadly, Mikai sad, "°It was a mistake for Miho to love me too much when spinning off her fantasy story—in doing so she has brought my own downfall because I care for her safety just as much in return." 

Realizing how tragic the whole situation was, even after being excited that she had come up with a tangible plot, Sakura said, "°You do know that it will hurt Miho terribly don't you? When she realizes..." 

"°Even if it hurts her, it's more important that she lives," Mikai replied quietly. "°Living in bliss here in this rose-colored world is not really living. It's only an illusion, an illusion of happiness." He slipped over his head a black mask. "°She will learn to live on with out me." 

Early that morning, Miho and the Royal Guards had set off from the palace on white winged steeds, directly to the dark tower. Eriol, Tomoyo, and Kero-chan, despite Miho's unwillingness for them to follow, had been included in the procession. 

"°Where's Prince Mikai?" Tomoyo asked Miho, searching the proceedings. 

"°He's went off first, as a lookout," Miho replied. 

"°A gallant knight protector," Kero-chan muttered. "°Goody two-shoes Mikai." 

Having reached the foot of the tower, Miho commanded, "°Guards, wait out here. I shall enter alone." 

"°We'll go with you," Eriol said. 

"°Do as you please; just don't interfere," Miho replied, tossing back her hair and gathering her long skirt in one hand as she headed up the stairs. 

"°Where is your brother, anyway?" Kero-chan asked. "°He was missing in the throne room yesterday, too." 

"°Prince Mikai, my brother, will come along," Miho replied, huffing and puffing up the endless steps. "°Anyway, it's me who has to face E.o.d." 

"°I can feel Sakura and Syaoran near by," Eriol told Tomoyo quietly, following Miho shortly behind. 

"°What are they doing here?" Tomoyo questioned. 

"°Do we really have to see what's at the top of the tower?" Kero-chan grumbled, having an easier time than the rest because he was flying. "°Can't we get Miho to realize this is all dream-world and that we need to return now?" 

Finally reaching the top of the stairs, Miho, panting, gazed around. "°Who's there?" she demanded. 

"°Miho-chan!" Sakura exclaimed. "°Wow, you look unrecognizable." 

"°Who are you?" Miho asked coldly. "°Are you one of the Earl's minions? Step out of the way." 

"°Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called out, reaching the top also. 

"°Tomoyo-chan, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked. 

"°I called her up by mistake," Kero-chan replied, flying to his mistress fondly. 

"°Kero-chan!" Sakura shook Kero-chan's paws heartily. 

"°I see, you all are allies," Miho said. "°I should've seen from the beginning that you were plotting against. I should have you all arrested as soon as I deal with the Earl of darkness." 

"°Miho-chan, there is no earl," Sakura tried desperately. "°Let's just leave this off and return to our world now. You're needed there more than here." 

"°Silence!" Miho commanded. 

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but it was in vain, her eyes tearing in attempt to make a sound. Was this how Tomoyo felt went she had her voice taken away back in fifth grade? "°Mmm... mmm..." Sakura gasped. 

  
"Miho, everyone's waiting for you back at home," Syaoran said, stepping out from behind Sakura, blocking the entrance to the inner room. "°Your mother, all your friends, not to mention the journalism club—you love to write, don't you? And all of us, too, are waiting for you." 

"°This is my home, where I belong, where I am happiest," Miho replied. "°Step aside before I hurt you. You're rather my ideal type of guy, so I wouldn't want any harm to fall upon you." 

That too was a command, and Syaoran felt his feet move away from the door, unwillingly. 

Swinging the door open, Miho entered, followed by Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Kero-chan and lastly Eriol. She stated boldly, "°I have come to challenge you, Earl of darkness. Show your face to me." 

"°Do you wish to destroy me?" came a voice from behind a cracked, full-length mirror near the back of the room. It echoed so much due to the structure of the room that the voice was unrecognizable as Mikai's. 

"°Yes I do," Miho replied, whipping out her bow and arrow. 

  
"Seems like she can wield those weapons properly in this world," Syaoran whispered to Sakura, who nodded, still not being able to speak since Miho hadn't lifted her command yet.   

"°Can I ask you the reason why you want to destroy me?" the mysterious voice continued to prod. 

"°Because light must claim victory over dark, and those who have sinned must come to a fall," Miho replied. "°That is what my brother always taught me. And so, it has come to be the time of your decline, Earl of Darkness." 

"°Yet, sometimes things aren't so easily defined as black or white," the Earl said softly. "°There are gray spots too." 

"°But you are tainted black, and therefore you must be destroyed," Miho said. 

"°And is there no room for redemption?" he asked. 

"°No. Not for the likes of you," Miho replied firmly. 

"°Very well then," the Earl said. "°So be it, Princess Miho. Destroy me as you please. If this is a world where the soiled can't coexist with the pure, then the likes of me is doomed to hell. For what right do I have to seek for paradise?" 

Sakura tried to utter a sound. Syaoran shook his head. The due action had to take place. 

"°Good; this will be the last of you, Earl of darkness!" Without mercy, Miho shot with dead accuracy through the long oval mirror, which shattered, and pierced through the figure standing behind it. "°Bull's eye!" 

The clattering of glass shards to the ground startled the onlookers more than the actually thud of a person collapsing. 

All of them except Eriol and Kero-chan ran up to behind the mirror, crowding around the fallen figure. 

With trembling hands, Miho removed the black mask from his face, though she had already begun suspecting who it was from the shock of auburn hair matted against his forehead, striking against his black apparel. 

"°Caught, my little princess," Mikai said, plucking the arrow from his heart, letting the blood gush out and drip on to the ground. 

  
"Onii-chan... No... This is a lie," Miho said, stepping back. "°What are you doing here? Why?" 

"°Miho, you said there is no gray, that all is black and white. If I am either black or white, I am black. Therefore I am unredeemable, and you have done right in conquering me, for I am the Earl that you have been dreaming of conquering all your life," Mikai said calmly as a scarlet pool formed around him. "°You've done well." 

"°No, this is all a dream..." Miho said, covering her eyes and sobbing. "°This can't be real." 

"°It isn't real," Mikai said, his voice strained. "°This is just the result of your fantasy. This is all a bad dream. So go back, go back to your real world, where you are needed." 

Bending over Mikai, Miho clasped her hand. "°I don't care! I don't care if you are stained, I don't care if you _are_ evil, which I know you are not. I just want to be with you. If I return, you won't bet there... You'll be gone, as only a part of my fantasy dissolved into air. It's _my_ dream. How can it go wrong?" 

"°It's already too late," Mikai said, gasping. "°Your path is... already chosen. You must go on. It is time to leave silly childhood fantasies behind... and carry on your own life." 

"°Miho, come back with us," Eriol spoke for the first time, approaching Miho. "°You've remembered everything now, haven't you? Having done so, it isn't possible for you to stay in here any longer. You've already realized that this world was only the result of your imagination and childhood dreams. But back at home, we're all waiting for you. We all love you and need you. And your brother will thank you for treasuring your memory of him so dearly but will wish you to be able to pull through and become a woman. You can't be a child clinging on to your brother's shadows forever." 

"°That is right," Mikai whispered, smiling. "°But don't worry, even if you don't have your own kingdom, you'll always be my little princess." 

"°Onii-chan! No!" Miho exclaimed as Mikai shut his eyes. 

Slowly, Mikai's form dissolved into thin air, ripping with the rainbow light of the Fantasy. 

"°"'NII-CHAN!!!" Miho shouted, tears splashing down her cheeks. 

Nobody said anything as Miho crouched on her knees, sobbing into her hands. They didn't even notice when her hair grew short again, and her long gown changed to her school uniform. 

"°Miho, let's go home," Eriol said, patting Miho's shoulders awkwardly. 

_You must go on. It is time to leave silly childhood fantasies behind and carry on your own life._

Miho had been so happy for the past few weeks, spending time with Mikai, dark force he may have been. If only she could return back to that short but blissful period. No... What had been the result of them? She had grown distant from all her friends, fought with Eriol, her true savior, slacked off on her school work, set aside her journalism club duties, stopped visiting her mother, her only mother, and worst of all, had become a dependent. Eriol's words echoed in her ear. _You can't be a child clinging on to your brother's shadows forever. _

Everyone gazed at each other uneasily, not knowing how to handle the situation. They were all startled when Miho, giving a final sniff and using Eriol's handkerchief blow her nose, stood up firmly—eyes bloodshot and her face flushed— but voice firm despite it quavering as she stated, "°I'm okay. Thank you for worry everyone, but I'll be okay." 

"°Miho-chan..." Tomoyo sighed in relief. 

"°Mmm... hmm..." Sakura attempted to say. 

"°You can speak now, Sakura," Miho said, laughing. "°Thanks all of you, coming on a rescue mission for me. It was hilarious—"'You bore me. I'll send you to the dungeon!' Ha ha ha... You guys looked so dismayed. And Eriol the fortune-teller!" 

  
"Wait a minute, you recognized us but was pretending not to know us?" Kero-chan demanded. Then he realized that if Miho had truly forgotten them, they would have been trapped there forever, inside the Fantasy. 

"°But that song was truly beautiful, Tomoyo," Miho added. "°If you sing like that tomorrow, at the concert, first place is guaranteed." 

"°Thank you, Miho-chan," Tomoyo said, smiling. "°You really are strong." 

"°You know, this tower is so ugly, not my taste," Miho stated. "°All gray and crumbling." The tower disappeared and they all standing by the banks of the pink lemonade river. In the distance, the white palace could be seen, raising a white flag of victory and peace from its highest tower, and the heralds blowing trumpets of victory.     

"°Well, the Earl of darkness was rather the Earl of gray, wasn't he? E.o.g.," Kero-chan stated. 

Everyone groaned at the bad joke.  

"°You know, I think that Fantasy lied to us," Sakura said. "°Didn't it say that as soon as Miho acknowledged that this is all her own imagination and that she wants to go back, we will all be able to return to the real world. Yet, we're still here." 

Everyone turned silent, realizing the significance of Sakura's words. 

"°Oh dear, does that mean we're stuck here?" Tomoyo asked, then realizing that she didn't mind too terribly; she would like to meet the Queen of Fairies next and maybe an elf with pointed ears. 

"°Well, there's always food and drink, so..." Kero-chan said, helping himself to a cherry pie that grew on one of the trees. 

"°Miho, you've wished yourself that you want to return, haven't you?" Eriol asked gravely. 

"°Of course I have," Miho replied, indignant. Then she glared at the others. "°Unless one you were foolish enough to have wished to stay here longer... Now that the pillar of my fantasy is gone, all of you probably have equal ground in overthrowing my wishes." 

  
Syaoran stared at the ground guiltily. He hadn't meant to, yet he realized that he had wished to stay on a little longer. 

"°Who would be foolish enough to do that?" Kero-chan demanded. 

"°Umm..." Syaoran stammered, before he was broken off by another speaker. 

"°Actually, I think I might have by mistake, wished to stay on a little longer and enjoy the splendid magic of this place," Tomoyo admitted guiltily. "°Sorry." 

"°I might have done that too," Sakura said quickly. "°I really wasn't thinking I guess." 

Rubbing his head sheepishly, Kero-chan said, "°I guess I did too. It was so wonderful eating all the food I could and have it conjured up at my command." 

"°Well, I guess we were all at fault then," Eriol chuckled. "°I must say I too have been tempted." 

"°Wow, only Syaoran was able to resist the temptation," Tomoyo exclaimed. 

"°I'm impressed, boy," Kero-chan said grudgingly. 

Sakura clapped her hands together. "°Syaoran-kun is always so disciplined, unlike the rest of us!" 

"°Err... yeah," Syaoran said, deciding to remain silent after all. 

"°I guess we all want to return then?" Eriol asked, smiling. 

Tomoyo squeezed Miho's shoulder reassuringly.  

"°Yup!" Everyone echoed back. 

Back through the ripple of rainbow light, the six of them were transported back to the old Tanaka Residence. 

They all gazed around the bleak, barren space of land, dark except for the light from the lampposts on the main street, all the glory and beauty of the Fantasy Kingdom stripped away. No time had passed, and Sakura found that her gypsy costume which had been soiled and torn during the two-day adventure in the Fantasy world, was still brand new and Syaoran still had his bandana around his head and that silly golden pirate earring fastened to his left ear. Tomoyo was holding up her camcorder, filming. 

From above the trees, Yue came rushing down, his long silver hair fanning out behind him. "°You've returned," he said, observing the group with keen silver eyes. "°Mikai?' 

"°Disappeared," Sakura replied. Then she sought for the aura of the Fantasy; it had clearly been defeated—she had to seal it now. She raised her staff. 

"°Don't bother, Card Mistress," came the tingling, ethereal voice of the Fantasy. "°You haven't defeated me yet." 

"°What?" Syaoran's eyes flashed from one corner of the trees to the other, sword out, searching for the Fantasy. 

"°As long as you have the faintest gleam of hope in your heart, as long as you have dreams and fantasies and the desire for them to come true, you won't be able to seal me," the Fantasy laughed. 

"°Then how can I seal you?" Sakura demanded. 

  
"Only when you are in true despair and have given up all your dreams, all your hope, and accept the cold injustice of reality will I be sealed," the Fantasy replied. "°And I know you are far from that state of mind, Card Mistress. So farewell for now." There was a poof of many colored bubbles popping and the aura of the Fantasy at the site disappeared. 

"°You mean we went through all that trouble, and poof, the Fantasy can simply escape like that?" Syaoran demanded. "°It'll be harder to seal the Fantasy than the Riddle!" 

  
"Don't be silly. At least we brought back Miho-chan safely," Sakura said. She sighed. Another card in addition to the Riddle that remained to be captured. Every time she had one sealed, another one appeared. How long could this cycle last? 

"°Miho-chan is back?" Meilin exclaimed, limping to them on her crutches, having left Kai in the car. "°Thank goodness you're okay." 

Giving a weak smile, Miho said, "°Of course I'm fine. I'm the great Mikai-sama's little sister, after all." 

"°Welcome back, Miho," Eriol said, smiling warmly. 

Miho gazed up at Eriol with her shining coal gray eyes. "°Eriol, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." 

Nobody heard what Eriol replied to her, but whatever he said, Miho flung her arms around Eriol and sobbed into his chest, hard. Sakura felt tears at the corner of her eyes and Kero-chan sniffled. Even Syaoran felt rather mellow—only Yue remained indifferent. 

Miho sobbed her heart out, and Eriol occasionally patted her back, so cordially that they were all surprised at how brotherly Eriol could seem despite having been an only child all his life. She hiccupped. "°I'm... really grateful... that I have such wonderful friends." Her words were muffled in Eriol's chest. 

Then, Miho faltered, collapsing into Eriol's supporting arms. The Fantasy had been sapping energy from her for weeks, and she had finally buckled under the strain. 

"°Miho-chan!" Sakura rushed up to Miho, whose face was eerily pale in the dark, the dark smudges underneath her eyes more distinct. 

"°Don't worry, she's fine," Eriol reassured, heaving Miho on his back. "°She'll just need sleep and nutrition—the first thing is to recover her physical strength, and then her mental trauma would slowly heal. 

"°How surprising, to see you so concerned over a mere girl who has no use to you," Yue commented blandly. 

"°What do you mean has no use to me, Yue?" Eriol asked smoothly without and any offense taken. 

"°All I know is that Clow Reed had a habit of showing kindness to only those who had some use to him, most often as a source of amusement," Yue replied. As an after thought, he added, "°Well, maybe with an exception. 

Even with the poor lighting, Tomoyo noticed Eriol's expression stiffen then relaxing into his usual smile. "°It is only natural for me to concerned for her, Yue, for Miho is the only family I've ever had, the only person who has ever really needed me." 

At this, Tomoyo felt that strange quirk in her stomach. Eriol's eyes, all the humor gone from it, was the same color as the current night sky and graver than ever before.  

"°Are you talking about Clow Reed included or just yourself," Yue asked, cool and distant as always.  
  
"Myself. Me," Eriol replied, giving a short laughter. "°I'm not Clow Reed, and he is not me as I never fail to reiterate." 

"°Either way, it seems like Miho will be under your care a little longer, until her mother's health improves and her real brother shows up, if he is alive," Kero-chan commented. "°And Kaho-san would be relieved that the ordeal that she had been most worrying about has safely passed over for Miho-chan." 

"°Well, it won't be easy for her," Eriol said. "°But after tonight, I can say I am a little relieved. I think we can have faith in Miho's resilience." 

"°You know, I think we had things easier in the Fantasy than we should have," Sakura said. "°Though obviously it must have been very painful for Miho." 

"°Yeah... Her brother, though he was the core of the Fantasy, cared more for Miho's salvation than the objectives of the Dark Ones," Syaoran said. "°He was his own independent spirit." 

Their conversation was interrupted by the honking of the car. Sticking his head out the window, Kai shouted, "°Are you guys coming or what?" 

"°Ooh! Sorry, completely forgot that you were there!" Sakura exclaimed. "°Well, we better get back home... Tomoyo-chan has the contest tomorrow." She played with her hoop earring. Why did she feel like she had forgotten something very important back inside the Fantasy Kingdom? 

Kai drove Meilin, Eriol, and Miho home, while Tomoyo's bodyguards came to pick her up. Tomoyo also gave Sakura and Kero-chan, tucked away in her pocket, a ride. Yue flew away as abruptly as he had arrived. 

"°Are you sure you don't want a ride, Syaoran?" Kai asked, before driving off. "°I mean, we do live in the same apartment building." 

"°No thanks," Syaoran said coldly, still not over the fact that Meilin was staying at the thief's place. "°Go ahead." 

"°Fine!" Kai zoomed off, startling Meilin and Eriol in the backseat. Miho was too deep asleep to notice. 

"°He really left," Syaoran muttered, realizing that by now, the last bus to Tomoeda probably had left, and he could only walk home, which might take at least two or three hours from Eitoukou. He kicked a stone on the sidewalk. From the bushes, he heard a cat yelp. 

After walking for half an hour or so, he realized that he was passing by the Li Estate. Standing in front of the gates, he stared up at the dismally lonely house. Then his breath stopped short. A sudden icy sensation arrested him and he stumbled forward, gripping on to the iron post for support. A vision of a pair of icy blue eyes flashed through his mind. 

When he could finally muster the strength to continue walking on home, Syaoran realized that his knees had gone numb for kneeling on the ground so long and his breathing was still irregular. 

****** 


	72. Chapter 47: Shredded Fantasy, Part III

Chapter 47: Shredded Fantasy 

******

The next day, the students of Seijou Junior High were more excited than they had been since the "°Star-Crossed" production since the annual Junior High Music Festival was being sponsored by Seijou Junior High that year. The auditorium was gleaming and the students had painted large banners and posters for the Festival. All morning, buses from different schools had been arriving with contestants for the performance that afternoon. It was always exciting to have students in different uniforms mingled in with the crowd. Classes had been cancelled for the day and the various students had organized snack, drink, and souvenir stands all over the school grounds. Contestants that ranged from pianists to singers to acoustic guitarists were gathered into the various music rooms, all busy introducing each other to different school students of the opposite sex.    

"°Aren't you nervous?" Rika asked Tomoyo, who was calmly eating her lunch, unruffled as usual. Most of the other musicians were feeling too queasy to eat. "°I'm so sorry I couldn't play the piano for you "'cause of my wrist. But I heard that Eriol-kun's your accompanist, so that's a relief. With his skill, he probably could have entered the pianist section of the contest." 

"°Speaking of Eriol-kun, I haven't seen him at school today," Sakura said, biting into her sandwich. "°Did he come?" 

"°Oh no! I heard Terada-sensei say that he's absent today," Rika exclaimed. 

"°Miho-chan isn't here today, either," Chiharu said. "°Aki-kun is fuming because Miho was supposed to cover the Music Festival as a feature story." 

Tomoyo and Sakura exchanged uneasy looks. Clearly Eriol was looking after Miho, who must be suffering from the aftershock of all the happenings yesterday. It was only natural. 

"°Tomoyo-chan, what are you doing here?" Naoko exclaimed from amidst the crowd upon finding Tomoyo tucking away on her lunch when all other contestants were all preparing the materials for their performances. "°The contest will begin at one—all contestants have to up at the music room right now." 

As Tomoyo hurried to pack up her lunch box and head to the music room, Sakura whispered, forehead crinkled in concern, "°What are you doing to do if Eriol-kun doesn't come? I—I think it might be difficult for him to come today because of what happened yesterday. He probably has to look after Miho-chan." 

Managing a confident smile, Tomoyo replied, "°Don't worry. I can sing to a background music recording. It won't make that much of difference." 

"°Oh yeah..." Sakura stammered for the right words. "°Can you sing now, Tomoyo-chan? That time..." 

"°Hopefully I will be able to now," Tomoyo said. Inside the Fantasy Kingdom, she had been able to sing with the greatest ease. Truthfully, she hadn't sang since she had returned and didn't know if she could sing like she had in the Fantasy in the real world. She would be able to find out if her voice had returned when she did a voice warm up exercise later on, before the contest began. Never had she dreaded singing like this before, however. 

When Tomoyo, changed into her recital dress, entered the bustling music classroom full of Seijou students—rooms were divided off by different schools—the music teacher came up to her, looking relieved. "°Thank goodness you are here, Daidouji-san. But I've heard your accompanist isn't at school today." 

"°It is okay—there's a recording of the piano accompaniment and I can sing to that," Tomoyo said. 

"°Well then, you can go to one of the private music rooms and start warming up your voice," the music teacher said, handing Tomoyo the keys to the room. "°You're number is one of the last, so you have plenty of time to prepare yourself. Do your best today—we're all counting on you!" 

"°Thank you, sensei." Tomoyo stared at the door, suddenly wishing that Eriol was there, reassuring her that she would be able to do fine. With heavy feet she entered the small, soundproof music room. 

Playing a key on the keyboard, Tomoyo tried to sing "°Doe..." Her voice failed her once again. "°Ahhh..." She sang again. It came out as a faint croak. 

Tomoyo gasped, clutching her throat. She couldn't sing; what was she to do? The contest was only a few hours away! Suddenly, she had a horrible vision of herself standing on the stage alone, all her friends, Sakura, Meilin, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Syaoran, Kai, and her mother, her father, and her music teacher staring at her, pointing at her and laughing. No matter how hard she tried to sing, no voice came out. 

An echo of the Phantom's voice sounded in her mind. "°_Do you think that you can try to step up into spotlight, seeking for attention? Do you know how pathetic it is? Can't you accept that you are only the shadow of everyone around you? Do you seek for people to look at you? Your mother? Your father? Do you want someone to love you? Do you think you are capable of being loved? No one will love you. You are doomed to be alone._

Knocking aside the stool, Tomoyo burst out from the music room and ran out to the hallway, startling the students standing around.

There must have been a time when singing had been a pleasure to her. Now, it was a source of dread. 

The minutes approached one and the students slowly filed into the auditorium to obtain good seats for the Music Festival. 

"°Hurry, Sakura-chan, let's go in," Chiharu called out, grabbing on to Takashi who was trying to stray to one of the souvenir stands. "°Naoko-chan said that she's saved good seats for us up in the front. Rika-chan, Meilin-chan, and Kai-kun are there too." 

"°Have any of you guys seen Syaoran?" Sakura asked absentmindedly, peering through the crowds of students.    

"°No, haven't seen him all day," Chiharu replied. 

"°Oh, I think I saw him in the morning—he was in an awful rush," Takashi replied. "°Didn't even say hi." 

  
"You guys go in first," Sakura said, half listening. Was Miho still unconscious and Eriol really not planning to come? "°I'll be there shortly." 

"°Okay, hurry up! The concert is starting any minute now!" Chiharu called out. 

"°Chiharu-chan!" Takashi said. 

"°What?" Chiharu asked shortly. "°Hurry, let's go in." 

"°Hold out your hand," Takashi said, slipping something out of his pocket. 

"°Why?" Chiharu held up her hand obediently. 

Around her wrist, Takashi fastened a turquoise and white bead bracelet shaped in a daisy pattern. "°Mystery of the beads disappearing from the art room solved?" 

Eyes turning misty, Chiharu said, "°Yamazaki Takashi! You remembered me saying that I wanted a bead bracelet and made this for me?" 

"°Now will you finish listening to my bead story?" Takashi asked, grinning. 

"°Thank you so much!" Chiharu cried, throwing her arms around Takashi. "°You know, this is the first time you've given something to me?" 

Off to the corner, Sakura smiled fondly over her two childhood friends. She envied how they got along so well. And on a side note, she was relieved that the source of the missing beads was Takashi, not some ghost or a dark force. 

Before long, the hallways were empty. From the sounds of it, the teacher was making introductory remarks in the auditorium. 

Then, she felt the urge to gaze out the window. Sakura thought she saw two figures streaking across the field. Flinging open the window, she stuck her head out and looked closer. She wasn't mistaken—it was Eriol and Miho, sprinting across to the school entrance with amazing agility after such a tiring night! 

In a few minutes, she saw Eriol and Miho approaching from down the hallway. 

"°Miho-chan! Eriol-kun!" Sakura called, waving her hand. "°You're here after all!" 

"°Of course," Miho stated, holding up her notepad and sticking a pen behind her ear. "°I have an article to cover. I can't shirk my duties, can I, or face the rage of Aki-sempai. I can't believe I slept till noon today, though—I almost missed the Music Festival!" 

"°Sakura-san, where is Tomoyo-san?" Eriol asked, catching his breath, his glossy blue-black hair out of place for a change. "°Did it... start yet?" 

Had Sakura ever seen him so disheveled before? Smiling in relief, she replied, "°Tomoyo-chan is in the second floor music room—her numbers one of the last; you're just on time." 

From the sudden quiet of the hallways, Tomoyo realized that the Music Festival must have begun. She could hear the faint sound of flutes drift from auditorium. The awaiting contestants in the classroom were now hearing encouragements and last minute pointers from their school peers and music instructor. She wondered if her mother came—Daidouji Sonomi was very occupied her enterprise these days, something about starting a new line abroad. All Tomoyo knew at that moment was that she couldn't sing and that she had to run away from this place. Something she never did. She always believed in hanging on waiting out, whatever the dilemma may be. But now, she felt like fleeing. 

Then, she heard the soothing voice which had calmed and reassured her so many times before call out, "°Tomoyo-san." 

Hiiragizawa Eriol was standing before her, staring at her as if questioning whether she was running away. 

"°Eriol-kun." Tomoyo was speechless as a flood of relief rushed through her. 

Bowing his head, Eriol said, "°I'm so sorry Tomoyo-san for being late." 

"°No, no." Tomoyo shook her head, her eyes feeling teary all of a sudden, out of pure joy. "°I thought you weren't coming at all." 

"°I promised you we would win first place together," Eriol replied solemnly. "°I keep my promises. I will try my best for you today. And I hope you will do the same for me. " 

"°Thank you, Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said, smiling. "°Thank you." 

"°Well, have you started warming up yet?" Eriol asked, heading into the music room. "°You haven't? Let's get started then." 

For some reason, Tomoyo knew that she would now be able to sing perfectly fine. 

Having seen Eriol head off to Tomoyo, Sakura, followed by Miho, quietly crept in to the auditorium through the back door. She saw Meilin wave to them from near the center of the first row. 

As Miho and Sakura took the two empty seats, Meilin hissed, "°Where have you been? You've missed the piano and the flute performances. They're doing violin performances right now—they're all excellent, really professional level." 

"°Ooh, have I missed out a lot?" Miho ranted, furiously scribbling down notes on her notepad. "°I better catch up with the beginning through the video recording of the contest. I really can't believe I slept in today till noon." 

Meilin and Sakura glanced at each other happily. They had been worried about Miho, yet she had recovered fine on her own. Well, Eriol's support probably played a big part also. 

As the current violist from Eitoukou Junior High finished his number and bowed, the audience burst into applause.  

"°The last contestant on the violin is..." the teacher announced. "°Li Syaoran, in his third year at Seijou Junior High, who will be playing his own alteration of Pachabel's Canon."  

There came a loud scream from the female audience members—half of them from rival schools also—for Syaoran's fame had spread since the "°Star-Crossed" production. 

Dropping her program, Sakura, jaws dropped, asked, "°Did anyone know that Syaoran was participating in the contest?" Suddenly, it became clear why Syaoran so often disappeared in between breaks and missed journalism club meetings. 

"°Look, his name is printed in the program list of contestants," Naoko pointed out, holding out the program cover. "°Li Syaoran, Seijou Junior High, Class 3-2, Violin... Canon Alteration." 

"°You didn't know?" Sakura asked, Meilin, who looked equally as clueless to Sakura's secret satisfaction. 

"°No... I was staying at Kai's and also, he was rarely home," Meilin said, staring at Syaoran calmly standing on the stage, violin and bow in one hand and extending the microphone to his height, looking tall and handsome in the Seijou Junior High uniform, a split image of his father.  

"°How come he didn't tell anyone?" Chiharu asked. "°We were only cheering for Tomoyo-chan, but I guess we should be cheering for Li-kun too; he's our classmate, after all." 

The students had finally hushed and Syaoran stepped up to the microphone and said, "°I would like to dedicate this performance to one who I have hurt terribly almost a year ago and apologize to her for saying words that I did not truly mean. For those of you who wonder why we live, I ask, don't we live to create memories, for memories are the only lasting gift bestowed upon the humankind, and when all else fails, we can look back to our favorite memories fondly." Syaoran paused, looking through the audience straight at Sakura, who was sitting in the center front row. 

Everyone was taken back since no on else had given such an introductory comment before. 

Syaoran continued, "°For this person I have chosen this song to ask for forgiveness so that we can look back at yesteryears without any grudge. So that I can seek redemption for past mistakes." 

A fleeting image of snow fluttering down and a bitter, mocking, hurting voice replayed in Sakura's mind as vivid as it really was yesterday. _Funny how we can look back to yesterday and realize how silly it was. It seems like another lifetime._

Yes, despite it all, the mere memory still hurt like an icicle embedded deep in her heart, unbeknownst to her. She looked up to see Syaoran was still looking at her as he adjusted his father's violin to his chin. This was the second time she saw Syaoran on stage and watched him as an audience—the first time was back during the Star-Crossed auditions, when he had sang "°_It's So Hard to Say Good-bye to Yesterday_." 

"°Oh, he's talking to me," said one girl, blushing. "°How sweet of Li-kun. He didn't have to." 

"°Don't be an idiot..." her friend scoffed. "°He's referring to me!" 

Sakura did not know how the next few minutes were spent, as the familiar chords of Canon in an unfamiliar rhythm and variation caressed her body and whispered the song of a distant day to her soul. It was not a piece which could sound complete with just a single violin, but Syaoran pulled it off. The tune started slowly, yearning, the sound of loneliness common in all of Syaoran and Ryuuren's performances. Then, the rhythm grew faster and faster, till Sakura felt exhilarated, lifted up to golden clouds, and when Syaoran ended on a long, lingering note, Sakura found herself trembling, tears in her eyes. It was not the tune—though it had always been one of her favorites—it was the soul which Syaoran put into his performance, for as he brought his bow down, his head was damp from being drenched in sweat, his breath like that of someone who ran a marathon, his face flushed. And he was still staring only at Sakura. Sakura was staring straight back half up from her seat—luckily she didn't stand out because the rest of the audience was standing, applauding like they had during the _Star-Crossed_ performance. 

It was the same tune they had played last winter for the Winter Concert, yet Syaoran seemed to be playing a different piece, for he spoke to her through the music. It was as if he was saying, _I am sorry for hurting you and abandoning you. Can you give me another chance?_

"°Ahem." The MC teacher cleared his throat, as he glanced at his watch, knowing he had to move on. "°The next genre..." 

The applause hadn't ceased yet, and was followed by immense chattering. 

"°Wow, Romeo plays the violin!" 

"°Oh, I remember him playing that piece in a trio last year—but this is amazing; did he rewrite Canon himself? I've never heard that version before." 

"°I do wonder who that girl he's referring to is. Lucky her. My heart will melt if my boyfriend did something like that for me." 

"°God, he's sooooooo hot!!!" was the rest of the female audience's reaction. 

"°Eron, what can I do?" Erika squealed, near the back of the audience. "°He's just too wonderful to destroy." 

"°Humph." Eron crossed his arms and looked away. 

In the front row, staring at Chiharu ogling Syaoran, Takashi scowled. 

Laughing, Chiharu said, "°Don't worry—I'm just impressed by Li-kun, that's all. He's always surprising us, don't think you think? First during the Best Couple Contest, then the Star-Crossed production, and now this. I remember when he first transferred to Tomoeda Elementary from Hong Kong, he was such a sullen, lone-wolf kind of boy, yet he's come this far. It's really amazing." 

"°Yeah, I guess," Takashi conceded. "°He's worked hard, I can say." 

From the seat across, Meilin—who had nearly been as spellbound as Sakura— said, "°Syaoran has worked hard. He's improved on the violin immensely. He couldn't play like that last year, or back in Hong Kong either." 

"°When did he have the time to practice, I wonder," Miho mused, her gray eyes glittering with the prospects of a new angle to the article she was going to write. "°Kai-sempai, you've taken pictures, right?" 

"°Yeah yeah," Kai replied, holding up his digital camera lazily. "°Thinking about it, over the past month I do recall hearing violin music often in the middle of the night which I drowned out with rock music. Didn't know that was Syao-kun... thought it was the radio or something." 

"°Why didn't Syaoran tell any of us he was entering?" Meilin asked, indignant. 

"°Well, obviously you weren't on speaking terms with him and he knew I wouldn't care, and it was supposed to be a surprise for Sakura-chan. And does he have any other friends? No, I don't think so," Kai reasoned. "°Tomoyo-chan probably knew—she always know everything and she's another Seijou contestant anyway, but being her, she probably kept quiet."   

"°Sakura-chan, earth to it," Meilin said, waving her hand in front of Sakura's face. "°Syaoran's long since left the stage." 

"°Hoe?" Sakura was startled to find that the next contestant playing the cello was on the stage now. Really, when did Syaoran improve this much? Up till that summer, she had thought their violin skills were pretty much on par. Maybe Syaoran was a little better because he had started learning earlier than her. Of course, Syaoran was the quicker leaner, but Sakura had always practiced twice as hard as he did. Yet, now she felt that Syaoran had left her behind, exceeding anyone's expectations. There was no question who was the better violinist now. Yes, this performance was as good as any of Li Ryuuren's performances, and that was saying a lot. 

"°I wonder what that great noise coming from the auditorium is," Eriol said, looking around. 

"°Hmm... I think Syaoran-kun's number just ended," Tomoyo replied, flipping through the program listing. 

"°Oh, he entered the contest too?" Eriol asked, surprised. 

"°I suppose so," Tomoyo replied. "°You never heard him play, did you? He's surprisingly good—I think he's as good on the violin you are on piano. He seems to possess some natural talent, inherited from his musically talented father, but most of it seems to come with a burst of effort over the past couple of years." She was too prudent to mention that Eriol being musically talented probably had triggered the jealousy cells inside Syaoran, making him practice harder. 

"°It seems as if you're hinting at something," Eriol commented mildly. 

"°Well, you have to admit that you play the piano with inane ability, without much effort or thought," Tomoyo said truthfully. "°With your ability, you could easily have entered the piano soloist category."  
  
"Actually, the music teacher did offer me that option, but I told her that I wanted to devoted all my efforts to Tomoyo-san's piece," Eriol replied. 

At these words, a pleasant tingle ran down Tomoyo's spine. She shook her head, wondering why she was acting so strangely these days. Already she knew that Eriol was a pro at meaningless compliments and flattery. Yet why did his words alone make her heart race in such a way? 

After waiting three more long hours which didn't seem long at all because Eriol was a pleasant conversationalist, someone who could put you in ease when you should be tense and nervous, one of the teachers finally called the contestants who were performing in the vocalist category to the back stage. 

Swallowing hard, Tomoyo saw each singer walk on stage, perform his or her number, and receive a hearty applause—after all the instrumentals, the diversion of the vocal performances were welcomed. 

"°They're good," Eriol said quietly, listening to the singers ranging from age 12 to age 15, from schools all over the district. "°But I know we will be the best if we just perform as we performed yesterday." 

"°You mean in the Fantasyland?" Tomoyo laughed, though feeling more confident anyway. 

"°Well, yes," Eriol replied. "°I think both of us like being the best, anyway, without trying to show it." 

"°Yes, we both do," Tomoyo replied. "°I'll do my best, Eriol-kun. I think for all you've done for me, I'll try my best." 

"°The next contestant is Daidouji Tomoyo, third grader from Seijou Junior High, singing "'Scarlet,' and accompanied on the piano by Hiiragizawa Eriol, also a third year Seijou Junior High Schooler," the teacher announced. 

Taking a deep breath, Tomoyo, the skirt of her blue velvet recital dress swishing, walked even-paced onto the stage with Eriol beside her, not even seeing her friends cheering frantically from the first row, or her mother and great-grandfather, and Uncle Fujitaka off to the corner. She didn't even care that her father was on another project and was missing yet another one of her performances. 

The shiny black grand piano was located in one corner of the stage, and Eriol sat down on the piano bench, fingers posed over the keys with natural ease as usual. He stared up at Tomoyo, waiting for the cue. The stage was darkened except for two spotlights on each of them. 

Tomoyo looked at Eriol, and he nodded back. The hauntingly beautiful piano melody trickled through the stage. Tomoyo joined in perfectly on cue this time, singing with the greatest ease so that anyone who heard that only a couple hours ago, she was unable to produce any sound would have laughed. She became not only a Voice, but a heavenly maiden, scarred, hoping, despairing, as she sang the melancholy lyrics:        

_Can you still see your dreams in the distant, starry sky?_

_Are they more vivid than they were when you were little?_

_When one forgets to put the emotion that overflows in her heart to rest_

_It burns the color of passion._

_Dreams are more fragile and fleeting than a glass rose,_

_So then why are we destined to dream?_

_Sometimes two dreams can turn into love,_

_But there are also times when they can't._

_Even when alone, people want to share their feelings,_

_But it can be so hard;_

_Words are powerless to express one's feelings_

_And sometimes can become a silver knife._

_I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams,_

_No matter how far off they were._

_But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart._

As the last note of the piano faded, Tomoyo turned to Eriol, who looked up and smiled warmly and Tomoyo beamed back, deaf to the thundering applause.

****** 

Receiving the solid gold Annual Music Festival Vocalist First Place trophy and a handshake from both the school principal and the mayor, not to mention Sakura, Miho, Meilin, and her classmates congratulating her and her mother squeezing her into a tight hug, all didn't matter to Tomoyo. Such trivialities, once her greatest joy, passed by in a flurry. 

As soon as she could escape from the crowd, Tomoyo rushed to the backstage, eager just to hear from one person. And he was waiting for her, handsome in his crisp black recital suit and maroon tie, and holding in his hands a single red rose, petals just beginning to bloom. 

"°Good job, Tomoyo-san," Eriol said. "°I'm really proud of you." 

Half-submerged in bliss, amethyst eyes shining, Tomoyo said, "°We did it together, Eriol-kun, we really did it! It's all thanks to you." 

"°No, you even exceeded my expectations, if that is something possible," Eriol replied, holding out the ruby red rose to her. No more words were needed from him than a simple but significant, "°Congratulations Tomoyo-san." 

Wordlessly, Tomoyo took the rose from Eriol's hand, flushing when her fingertips touched his. _What is this prickling sensation? Can it be? _

Momentarily, she recalled Sakura's words describing love. _"'For some people I hear that realizing that they love someone is like a lightening striking them, but for others, it's a gradual thing that deepens with time. For me, I think it's inconsistent because even now, some days I question what I truly feel for him, while others, I reflect that it must have been love, after all.'_

Tomoyo's violet eyes widened with a certain realization as she clasped the rose to her heart. 

_No... It can't be... But it is, after all. I think I've fallen in love with Hiiragizawa Eriol. _

****** 

The students and parents streamed out of the auditorium, surprised to find that it was already evening—the contest had lasted for six hours, with two twenty minute intermissions. Some had been bored to tears in between the two standout performances in the contest, others had savored each minute. 

Sakura pushed through the crowd, looking for Tomoyo and Syaoran, wishing to congratulate them properly for receiving first places in their category. Tomoyo had disappeared in the midst of all her friends crowding around her, and Syaoran hadn't been seen since he received the trophy. She left the school building and walked out to the bench area behind the building, tugging at her school tie. 

Kai was lounging on one of the school benches, away from the crowd, tie gone and white uniform shirt unbuttoned all the way down to reveal a black t-shirt underneath. 

"°Why are you sitting out here all alone?" Sakura asked. 

"°Man, classical music just doesn't suit me," Kai replied, yawning. "°Would have ditched the entire day if Meilin hadn't been guarding. Oh, and I had to take those stupid pictures of all the contestants." He tossed his slim silver digital camera into the air and caught it, heedless that if he dropped it, it would crack the lens.    

"°When did you learn photography, Kai-kun?" Sakura asked, standing beside the bench. "°You have so many nifty skills." 

"°It's not that big of a deal," Kai replied, playing with the camera shutter. "°I just happen to have the best and newest model available in the camera market. It's not that hard to press a button, and click. Anyone can do it. And also, having a steady pair of hands helps so that the picture doesn't shake." He stared at his hands, long-fingered and sinuous. "°Well, my life has depended on this pair of hands, so that's where my expertise lies."  

"°Still, being able to adjust the frame and everything—your pictures always do come out nicely," Sakura said. "°Sometimes, I wonder what you're doing, idling in Seijou Junior High. You've seen so much of the world, know so much, have so many talents." 

"°I sometimes wonder what I'm doing here, too." Kai laughed jokingly. "°Decaying in the midst of little junior high students whose greatest worry is passing high school entrance exams." 

"°Oh yeah. Kai-kun," Sakura said, fumbling to take something out of her pocket. "°Here." 

It was the silver locket with its intricate engravings leading to the round ruby jewel in the center. 

"°Sorry, Syaoran broke the chain when he took it from the Fantasy/Transform," Sakura said, holding out the locket to Kai. 

Hesitantly, Kai picked it off the Sakura's palm. "°Did you see inside?" he asked slowly, swinging open the catch and staring at the picture of two siblings inserted in the inner right frame. 

"°I did. Back in the summer when we were keeping it for you. Sorry," Sakura said, looking down at her feet. 

"°Why are you sorry?" Kai asked, grinning forcedly. He fingered the locket—he thought he had seen the last of it when it disappeared with those street thieves that night he rescued Meilin. 

"°Because..." Sakura shrugged helplessly. Then, she asked, "°But Kai-kun... Why are you... Are you really who I think you are?" 

Kai looked up, smiling sadly. "°No, I'm no longer Tanaka Mikai, if that's what you're wondering." He leaped up to his feet. "°Well, I better see if Meilin is coming—need to go home and finish programming the computer game that I'm making these days. So long, Sakura—thanks for picking up the locket for me, thought it was somewhat unnecessary." 

By now, Sakura wasn't surprised when Kai simply vanished from view—thankfully, no other students were near by. 

"°Where in the world is Kai?" Meilin grumbled, hobbling out the almost-empty auditorium—she only needed one crutch now, and could apply slight pressure on her right leg. 

"°Looking for me?" Kai asked, turning up next to her. 

"°Mizuki-kun, there you are!" Aki exclaimed, coming up from the stage after an interview with the school principal. "°The focus on the music festival will be Li-kun and Tomoyo-chan, so pick out several pictures of them tonight and bring them to journalism meeting tomorrow." 

"°What ever you wish," Kai muttered, taking Meilin's arm to depart before Aki could come up with a longer list of things for him to do. 

Spotting a redhead, Aki waved to Miho to come over to him. "°Oh, Miho-chan, did you have ideas on which angle to approach the contest? I thought we might like to focus on Li-kun and Tomoyo-chan, since those two are the only students from our school who won first place—ooh, I'm so mad that Eitoukou had three first-place winners—for flute, piano, and clarinet—anyway, do you think that you can finish the articles by the end of this week, so we can have the paper out by next Monday?" 

"°Don't worry, I have everything under control," Miho replied, holding her thumb up. "°Just leave it to me—the Music Festival special be as much of a success as the Star-Crossed edition." 

"°I know—you are my hand-chosen successor," Aki said, flipping back his long bleached bangs back. "°You'll be editor-in-chief starting from next spring, after all." 

"°Umm... I was the only one who applied for editorship," Miho reminded, grinning nonetheless.  

"°And uh..." Aki stammered, rubbing his head. "°About last time... Umm... I'm sorry for losing my temper on you. I was being a little immature on my part and didn't set a good example as the editor and the school president." 

"°Oh no! That was my fault," Miho exclaimed, taken back by the unexpected apology. "°I was neglecting my duties. And I do have the horrible flaw of being a hypocrite, also. I'm really sorry, Aki-sempai; I won't slack off again. You have the word of Reporter Miho!" She smiled brightly—she should be honored to be the first to hear an apology from the spoiled, high and mighty Akagi Aki. 

Sakura, passing by the open-door auditorium in her search for Syaoran, heard Aki's apology to Miho and grinned also. She didn't know Aki had such a sweet side to him. It was a relief to find that everything was back to normal now. For some reason, she knew that not much could hinder Miho now. Some people whose fantasies were stripped away from them, who were disillusioned, found nothing left to them in reality, just emptiness and futility. But Miho luckily had many things to return to—her mother, her friends, her writing, and Eriol. She knew that Miho would do fine from now on. 

"°It's a relief to see that she recovered quicker than any of us expected, isn't it?" Eron asked, coming from the opposite end of the hallway. 

Jumping back, Sakura stared warily at Eron—only two days had passed since Sunday; she could have done without facing him for the next couple of weeks. Quickly, she spun around and tried to walk away. 

"°Look, Sakura," Eron called out, grabbing her wrist. "°I know you're trying to avoid me, but I have something to say." 

"°I'm sorry, I don't have anything to say to you," Sakura said, shaking away Eron's grasp, wincing from the sharp movement—her bruised body, though better than yesterday—still would take another week or two to heal completely. Probably the ones across her back, longer. Yet, more than the hurt of her body, her dignity was hurt; she felt so stupid for so blindly trusting Eron, thinking he might be a decent person after all. 

"°I'm really sorry about Sunday," Eron continued. "°I don't know what came over me then—I didn't mean to hurt you at all." 

  
"It's okay," Sakura said, wishing that someone would appear and interrupt the conversation. 

"°I'm not just saying this for the sake of it," Eron said. "°I wish you would give me a chance to show that I am truly regretful—"° 

"°I _said_ it's okay," Sakura repeated, in short of snapping at Eron. 

"°You're still angry, and you have every right to be," Eron said. "°But—"° 

"°Don't you dare get near Sakura," Syaoran called out, coming down the stairway to see Eron grabbing onto Sakura's wrist, and Sakura trying to squirm away. A terrible fury crept over Syaoran once again, the blood rushing to his brains so that he saw white spots in front of his eyes.  

"°It's none of your business, Li Syaoran," Eron retorted, seconds before Syaoran, setting his golden trophy and violin case on the floor, leaped off the steps and knocked Eron over to the ground. 

"°Oh is it not?" Syaoran demanded. 

Sakura and Miho, who had come out of the auditorium with Aki, shrieked. 

"°How can you even think of approaching Sakura after what you did to her?" Syaoran hissed, his hands strangling Eron's throat. 

Eron knocked Syaoran aside and rolled on top of him. "°I was apologizing, if that means anything to you." 

With his hands clenched into a tight fist, Syaoran asked, "°You think it's just a simple matter of apologizing?" before punching Eron's cheek with full force. 

Glaring at Syaoran vehemently and wiping the trickle of blood from his lips, Eron replied, "°Better than you; when have you ever apologized on you own impulse, you who's full of too much stinking Li Clan pride and so little common sense." Eron ducked when Syaoran sent off another full-blown punch. 

Once more, they struggled on the floor and Syaoran, having more body mass, pinned Eron down again. 

A student passing down the hallway saw the two wrestling on the floor and shouted, "°FIGHT!!! FIGHT IN THE FIRST FLOOR HALLWAY!" Immediately, a large group of spectators gathered from each end of the hallway and from the stairway also. 

"°I... should... have... done this the first time... I set eyes on you," Syaoran uttered, words broken with each punch. He clearly had the advantage now, and was beating Eron to pulp. 

Miho covered her eyes at the bloodshed—but couldn't resist saying, "°Kai-sempai, remember to take pictures." 

"°Oh, Kai, don't," Meilin said, horrified at the savagery in Syaoran's eyes as he continued to punch Eron over and over again—Eron, clearly overpowered, his lips bleeding profusely and his left eye swollen, only sent out occasional thrusts at Syaraon. "°Someone stop them!" 

"°Syaoran, stop it now!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"°I'm... going... to kill him," Syaoran said, teeth clenched. 

"°No! You're _really_ going to kill him if you continue," Sakura shouted, kneeling and throwing her body in between Eron and Syaoran. 

Syaoran held back his fist, narrowly missing hitting Sakura. With all her might, Sakura tried to force Syaoran off Eron. "°Stop it." 

"°Get out of the way, Sakura," Syaoran said through gritted teeth. "°I'm going to beat the living light out of him as I've always intended to do." 

"°Someone come help me!" Sakura exclaimed, pushing Syaoran back before he could lunge at Eron again. 

Kai, probably the strongest in the school aside from Syaoran, came forward and grabbed Syaoran's arms from behind, dragging him off Eron. "°Don't be such an ass," Kai said as Syaoran struggled to lunge forward again. His sunglasses were knocked askew. "°Calm down, Li Syaoran, everyone's watching." 

A frantic Erika rushed forward also, bending over to her twin brother and helping him sit up. "°Eron, what's happened to you? Oh Eron." She wiped the sweat and blood smeared over his forehead with his sleeve, not very successfully. 

"°Here," Sakura said, handing Erika a clean handkerchief. 

For a second, Erika stared at Sakura fiercely, as if questioning who did she think she was when she was the cause of the fight. Her lower lips trembled when she saw her twin brother cough up spit and blood. 

Sighing, Sakura kneeled and carefully wiped away the trickled of blood flowing from the corner of Eron's lips. Eron had told her that Erika always felt nauseous at the sight of blood. 

Despite Kai's efforts to hold him back, Syaoran was still frantically squirming, ready to leap on Eron again the moment he was released. When she saw Sakura gently wipe Eron's fast, he let out a rude noise and gaped. 

When most of the flowing blood had been cleaned, Sakura handed the handkerchief to Erika. "°Here, hold it to his lips—it's still bleeding." 

Wordlessly, Erika took soiled handkerchief and held it to Eron's mouth. Eron, through his swollen eyelid—the first time anyone had seen his beautiful face disfigured—called out, "°Thank you... Sakura." 

Sakura turned around with a tiny smile. Eron had taken her action as a sign of forgiveness, and she let him think that way. 

A voice boomed above the loud chattering of the students, and the stairway cleared as the large, hefty principal of Seijou Junior High came down, demanding, "°What is this commotion?" His small, beady eyes, flickered from Syaoran, held back by Kai, to Eron, propped up by Erika. 

"°A fight," a student explained. "°Li-kun jumped on top of Chang-kun and started beating him up. Then, Mizuki-kun went in to intervene." 

He continued, "°Li Syaoran, much as I hate to punish someone who has just won first prize, I will have to suspend you if you continue this inappropriate behavior. Get a grip on yourself. Mizuki-kun, you may let Li-kun go; I trust he will behave now. Now, you two come up to the office." 

"°What?" Kai exclaimed. "°Me too? I was just..." 

"°Do as the principal says," one of the teachers snapped. 

Abruptly, Kai let Syaoran go. Chest heaving up and down, Syaoran continued to glare at Eron so that the whites of his eyes showed, though he seemed to be able to restrain himself now. 

Most of the girls swooned; two different images of Romeo in one day—this one was fierce. Who ever knew the quiet, introverted Li Syaoran could be this violent—if it was Mizuki Kai, that might have been a different story. Meanwhile, Eron's fans were weeping, distressed at the blood-soaked handkerchief and the purple bruise forming on the flawless face, looking tragically heroic at the same time. Yet, Syaoran didn't fare much better; most of the buttons had been ripped off of his light blue dress shirt, which was smeared with Eron's blood, and his brown hair was matted on his forehead from all the sweat. He too had a bruise forming on his right cheek—one of Eron's lucky punches. 

The principal continued, "°Chang Erika, please take your brother to the nurse and get his wounds treated—do something about the bleeding." He turned to face the crowd. "°The rest of you, school's been dismissed; what are you standing around for? Head off."  

Immediately, the crowd dissolved; the principal's words were always consequential. 

****** 

"°Stop pacing up and down like that, Sakura," Meilin snapped, though if her right leg wasn't in a cast, she probably would have been pacing too. Instead, she was biting her nails. 

Sakura and Meilin were waiting for Syaoran and Kai to return from the principal's office. 

"°What do you think is taking them so long?" Sakura asked. Everyone had long since left the school. 

"°I don't think they cane students anymore," Meilin replied. "°But the principal seemed so furious—after all, Syaoran did put down the entire school in front of all those other schools." 

"°I've never seen Syaoran lose his temper like that," Sakura said. "°He's always so reasonable." 

"°Oh I don't know," Meiin replied, shivering. "°There are times when he suddenly... _snaps_. Like that time when he found kids beating up his dog—you know, the golden retriever he used to have. And today is nothing compared to that time... When he heard that our cousin wouldn't come back anymore. I've never seen his lose control like that before." 

At this, Sakura recalled the stormy night that Syaoran had sat up, telling her about his cousin Leiyun, how he had smashed all the windows in the Li main house when he heard the tragic news, how all his hand joints had been broken. But he had resumed training the next week to become the Chosen One. 

"°I wonder what made him loose it today," Meilin said. "°I know he was never fond of Eron, but he's put up him Eron till now. And Syaoran doesn't lose his temper like that unless something makes him really mad." 

Though Sakura knew what made Syaoran lose his temper at Eron, she kept silent. If Syaoran was punished by the principal, it would be all her fault; yet she had to admit that Syaoran had completely lost control today. 

"°Kai! Syaoran!" Meilin exclaimed, when she saw Syaoran and Kai come out from the principal's office, looking sullen. "°What happened? You stayed in there for an hour!" 

"°The old bat just lectured on and on about how we let down our school's image in front of guests and stuff," Kai said, cracking his neck. "°And he warned me that one more offense and I would really be expelled." 

"°Expelled?" Meilin demanded. "°Ooh... Mizuki Kai! I will never forgive you if you get yourself expelled." 

"°Kai, I'm sorry," Syaoran said, shaking his head. He had started to feel extremely stupid over the past hour, wondering why he had carried on a fight at school, like some kind of kindergartner. "°You're not even involved in this and the principal was blaming you." 

"°Of course it's more reasonable to blame me, bottom of the class, twice suspended, and school disgrace, than Syaoran, top fifth of the class, soccer captain, Romeo, and first place violinist," Kai replied, laughing. "°And I must have been a bad influence on you Syaoran-kun; I mean, we all know Eron is a bastard, but I never thought I would see you lose it like that. Remind me never to get into a fistfight with you." 

"°Why did _you_ get in trouble, Kai?" Meilin asked. "°You were stopping the fight and everything." 

"°Well, you know I'm on all the teachers' blacklist. If anything goes wrong, blame it on Mizuki Kai, that's the school policy!" Kai stated with a crooked grin. "°Truthfully, I was hoping for another suspension, but instead, they assigned us two extra cleaning duty. What a drag." 

"°When will you ever come to your senses?" Meilin scolded. "°You were wishing for another suspension? Don't you know that three suspensions leads to expulsion?" 

"°Do leave Kai alone, Meilin," Sakura intervened. "°I mean, he did a good thing, stopping the fight and all." Turning to Syaoran, she said, "°How could you do something so _stupid_?" 

"°I know, I'm feeling terribly foolish right now," Syaoran replied, slinging his school bag over his back. He had changed out of his shredded shirt into his uniform. Then he scowled. "°But compared to what he did to you, I could have continued pounding him until he was unconscious." 

Meilin and Kai stared at each other questioningly. 

"°Anyway, whose side were you on?" Syaoran demanded, fingering the bruise on his cheek ruefully—at least it was nothing compared to the one he gave Eron. "°How could you defend Eron after what he did?" 

"°What do you mean whose side am I on?" Sakura asked, hands on hips. "°Do you know how worried I was?" 

"°Is that for Eron?" Kai muttered. "°Clearly, Syaoran showed he could fend for himself." 

"°Let's go," Meilin stated, slinging her arm into Kai's. Slightly limping, she dragged him away. 

"°Sure, if that's what you want," Kai replied, happily. "°Is Meilin-chan wanting to spend some quality time alone with me?" 

"°Oh shut up," Meilin muttered, glancing over her shoulder. Perfect opportunity for Sakura and Syaoran! 

"°Umm... Congratulations on winning first place for the violinist category," Sakura said, finding they were alone in the school hallway. "°It was really beautiful, your version of Canon." 

"°You're the one who made me like that tune in the first place," Syaoran replied, smiling. 

"°I didn't know you were entering. Why didn't you tell any of us?" Sakura asked, as they slowly walked out of the school gates. 

"°Didn't I? Nobody asked, so..." Syaoran smoothed his rumpled hair sheepishly. Actually, it had just been on his list of things to accomplish over the past month—master the Tai-feng dragon sword technique as he had promised Leiyun, improve his violin skills to surpass his father (which he knew was near impossible but worth attempt), and one more thing, for himself. 

"°Your piece, and Tomoyo-chan's song was the best," Sakura said. "°Tomoyo was so good at singing—it's been a long time since I last heard her perform, I guess, but I think she improved drastically. Maybe it was because Eriol-kun was accompanying her." 

"°Oh, before I forget," Syaoran stated, taking out a package from his bag. "°This is for you. It's balm for your back. It soothes bruises and makes it heal faster—it's my uncle's special formula—the uncle who's a healer—so use it well." 

"°Thank you," Sakura said, taking the package and clutching it to her chest. Last time she had been bruised from the camping trip, Syaoran had brought over a similar balm—only that time, he had said Meilin had forced him to. "°But you know, Syaoran?" 

"°Yeah?" 

"°It was really indecent of you to lift up my pajama top like that when I was sleeping," Sakura said, looking away and blushing. 

"°W-what?" Turning red also, Syaoran stammered, "°I-I was just checking the bruises on your back and I swear I didn't see anything else, so..." 

Changing the subject before things got anymore awkward, Sakura asked, "°Is it really okay that you're not returning to Hong Kong? If your mother called you back—"° 

"°It's really okay, " Syaoran replied, firmly. "°Don't worry about it, okay? It's not that big of a deal. Nothing's going to make me return... I'll be here by your side to face the ever-plotting Dark Ones. We're in this together, as I've told you before." 

Though Sakura remained skeptical, she said, "°I do wish you are a little nicer to Eron-kun." 

Feeling his blood boil again at the mention of Eron's name, Syaoran muttered, "°You may ask the cow to fly over the moon. Even after what he did to you, you're like this. When will you ever learn? Hey, let's leave this off and go eat dinner." 

"°But we have school tomorrow," Sakura protested. "°And piles of homework to do." 

"°I'll let you copy my math homework," Syaoran replied. 

"°No—I'm not going to copy any more of your work," Sakura said. "°It doesn't help when we take exams." 

"°Fine, let's go grab a sandwich and go to the library and do our homework together," Syaoran sighed. "°And I'll teach you how to solve the problems." 

"°Really?" Sakura exclaimed. "°Whew, I'm saved. I was wondering how I would I ever study for the math text next week—I've been so distracted by the dark forces these days, I haven't been studying. Midterm exams will be coming up, and I really need to start cramming." 

"°Great," Syaoran muttered. "°We finally conquered a dark force and now, we get to study." 

_But hey, it's an improvement_, he told himself._ It wasn't too long ago that I was actually losing sleep over the Li Clan's threat to forfeit my title, both Sakura and Meilin weren't talking to me, and Eron and Sakura were getting closer. Now, not only am I staying on in Japan, but there are no more stressing ties with the stupid Li Clan, Sakura is on speaking terms with me, plus she's not getting along with Eron, Miho is recovering fast, Meilin seems to have stopped bothering me, Tomoyo seems lovey-dovey so she doesn't interrupt me and Sakura anymore, and, I have a date with Sakura, though it's merely a study date. _

"°So, the formula is x equals negative b, plus or minus square root of b squared minus 4 times a times c, all over 2 times a?" Sakura squinted her eyes, recalling the formula. 

_Maybe not exactly a date,_ Syaoran thought. Then he took a deep breath in. _Only one more thing on my long list of things to do... _

"°Ahem. Sakura?" 

"°Oh! I did it! I memorized the formula!" Sakura exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "°Let me see if I can do it again; so x equals..." 

_Well, I have all the time in the world. Maybe later..._ Syaoran grinned; so is this what it felt like to be a free body, someone who lived for himself, not his family? 

"°Syaoran! Hurry up!" Sakura exclaimed waving her hand from down the road. "°I'm starving!" 

Who needed the fantasy world, when his life right now in itself was a fantasy? 

~~~~~~ 

Wish-chan: _Well, the second part of the Mikai-Miho confrontation chapter done. I've been wondering why it was so harder to write chapters these days (though I really enjoyed writing this Fantasy stuff), and I realized it's because there are so many characters to handle, so many scenes to switch back and forth from, that it gets confusing for me. Hehe...The Fantasy was another one of those cards that I wanted to do since the beginning. More romance in the air for various couples, eh? We'll see... _

_Please see the picture of Mikai and Miho in the locket—I've had it for ages but couldn't post it up until it corresponded with the storyline. _

_As Tomoyo's song "°Scarlet," it was merely chosen for several reasons—first of all, it is sang by Tomoyo's seiyuu, Iwao Junko, for the anime opening of Ayashi No Ceres. It is a beautiful, sad song, and also, it does have a pretty piano accompaniment. It used to be pretty popular, and it probably isn't too hard to find it to download it, those of you who are curious. And it just happened the lyrics corresponded with the chapter's theme very well. ^_^. The lyrics are credited to www.animelyrics.com.      _

_On a side note, please remind me not to work on two chapters simultaneously from now on; but Chapter 46 and 47 are meant to be seen as Part A and Part B, and I had to make things correspond, so I'm releasing them together. Anyway, it was horrible for editing. ^_^. 100 pages, size ten font... _ Oh yeah.. the  Chapter 46 and 47 titles are supposed to kind of connect with each other. 

_All comments welcome and cherished at hopeluvpeace@hotmail.com. I read and savor each e-mail I receive—I mean, how else would I have sustained this massive novel I'm writing? And thank you for those who sign my guestbook, even those disgusted by how long I take to write, and thank you even more for those who are patient and understanding. ^.^. Also, I enjoy all the reviews at fanfiction.net—those of you who have trouble with Geocities: "°Sorry but this page is temporarily... blah blah blah" can view my fanfic there—I'm Wish-chan there, too. Thank you once again for Digidynasty, who posted up my fics there initially, and Amethyst Beloved who's posting up the rest. _

Visit my homepage at _www.geocities.com/wishluv_ -- my newest chapters would always be upp at my page first. If you want to hear the latest news about why I haven't been posting new chapters, go to _www.geocities.com/wishluv/updates_. 


	73. Chapter 48: The Duel of the Sun and Moon...

Chapter 48: The Duel of the Sun and Moon  
  
Mizuki Kai, almost seventeen and former world criminal, was currently in the guise of a junior high student at Seijou Junior High, the most difficult occupation he had undertaken as of late. He sat up in the sofa- bed set up in his apartment living room almost soundlessly. At the moment, Li Meilin, cousin of his next-door neighbor, Li Syaoran, was occupying the only bed in the flat so he was reduced to sleeping in the living room. Of course she locked the bedroom door, because she did not trust him. Not that it would make a difference, for no lock would keep him out of any room, had he desire to enter it. Actually, the only obstacle was the ferocious cousin next-doors.  
  
Marks of his days as a thief still flaunted his daily pattern of life, especially his nighttime activities. He was perpetually a nocturnal animal, not being able to sleep in more than three or four hour blocks, a direct result of his insomniac tendencies due to a former criminal lifestyle. In fact, Meilin, who habitually went to bed at eleven and received at least eight hours of sleep per night, was greatly annoyed by Kai's restlessness in the nighttime, for he never went to bed before three; usually by the time he fell asleep, it was around four. He barely woke up in time for school the next morning, around seven thirty in the morning. All-nighters were not uncommon either—often, Meilin left him on his computer at his "study" desk in the evening, and in the morning, she would wake up to find him still sitting in the same position, typing away gibberish.  
  
Shifting over, Kai saw that the glowing red digits of his alarm clock indicated that it was 4:30 AM. He sighed. Had it only been half an hour since he had fallen asleep? How long was it till morning came? He had always been a light sleeper. Usually, he drifted between momentary blankness and a groggy, semi-conscious state, the only manner in which he caught sleep besides the daytime naps he took in class. He rarely recalled dreaming. This time he had awakened because his dreams had been pervaded with the piercing wail of the police sirens and the deafening bang of a gun in the starless night. They would not stop chasing him, and he had been choking for breath, clawing for refuge. An ominous cement wall prevented him from running forward, while the police were inching up on him from behind. He was pinpointed. Trapped. Blood splattered. Unconsciously, he reached for his heart. His hands were stained with blood. His own blood.  
  
He had awakened with a burst of pain in his upper left chest area, near his heart. Minutes after, he was still clutching the spot, the spot where he had been shot that summer. More paralyzing than the actual pain was the fact that his shirt was completely sweat-soaked and clung to his skin like a second skin. Disgusted, he tore it off and flung to the overflowing laundry basket at the far end of room.  
  
Once he gathered his breath and calmed down enough to stumble out of bed, he staggered across the living room to open wide all the windows. The night's air was bitingly cold, but though he was shirtless, he welcomed the iciness slide over his clammy skin, still burning and prickly from his dream. How he cherished predawn, the hour of silence and solitude, late enough that no one was awake, early enough that the night could officially be called over. Still dark, but not pitch-black, more grayish toned and faded, mellow. Neither sun nor moon were up. The time of tranquil peace and despair. The in-between of two days, the null and void.  
  
Gaining full consciousness, Kai realized that he must have sweated out all the fluid in his body for his throat was completely parched. Without any of his customary grace, he staggered to the kitchen sink, turning on the cold tap and sticking his head underneath the burst of water, cooling his head. Then he fumbled in the cabinet for a clean glass, and filled it with cold tap water. He downed it in one gulp and filled it again before turning around at footsteps and shuffling. His soaked hair dripped water droplets down his neck and shoulders, trickling down to his back.  
  
"What are you doing up at this hour?" Meilin yawned. Her long black hair hung loose around her tired-looking face, making her almost look like a ghost, especially in her long white nightgown.  
  
"Why did you get up?" Kai croaked, wiping his wet lips with the back of his hand. He cleared his throat, before continuing, "It's only five."  
  
"I heard noise in the kitchen. What are you doing in the dark?" Meilin asked. In her half-awake state she shifted around searching for the light switches.  
  
"Don't!"  
  
Alarmed by Kai's sharpness, Meilin jumped. "I-I'm trying to turn on the lights."  
  
"Just let it be," Kai said, setting the glass in the sink, massaging his shoulder with one hand; he realized how tense he had been and struggled to level his voice, to reassure Meilin who stared at him like a scared bunny with those widened red-amber eyes. "That is, unless you enjoy the sight of my naked body so much."  
  
"Ugh, you pervert!" Meilin scowled, thought relieved because the fact that Kai could joke around proved that he was no different than usual.  
  
"Go back to bed," Kai said tiredly.  
  
Meilin walked back to the living room with only a slight limp—her broken leg from weeks ago was almost healed. She turned around to Kai. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"You can't fall asleep because I took your bed. I'll sleep in the sofa-bed; you sleep in your bed. I can fall asleep in any situation."  
  
Half-chuckling, Kai said, "Silly, it doesn't have anything to do with where I'm sleeping—I've always suffered from insomnia, ever since I became a parasite of the night. Besides, the sofa-bed is more comfortable."  
  
Shaking her head, Meilin said, "No, you should sleep in your bedroom—there are less distractions there. You need to sleep; you're going to fall dead one of these days with lack of sleep—you even sleep less than Syaoran. Syaoran at least compensates for sleep lost—your never do; it's going to add up one of these days!"  
  
"Bleh. Syaoran is a growing boy. He needs his beauty sleep. But I'm fine," Kai scoffed. Then he mischievously entwined his arm around Meilin's waist. "Fine, I'll sleep in the bedroom but only if you sleep next to me."  
  
SLAP  
  
"Ouch! You're so violent!" Kai grumbled, holding his cheek marked with red.  
  
"You're even more violent!" Meilin replied, kicking him in the stomach. "Always getting into fights at school."  
  
"Oww..." Kai doubled over.  
  
In the early morning, the faint sound of sirens zoomed across the highway in the otherwise silent neighborhood. The sound triggered a sharp pain which jolted through his chest again. He grasped the spot and bit his lips, trying not to groan.  
  
"What's the matter?" Meilin bent over, concerned. She shook his bare shoulders. "Kai? I didn't kick you that hard, did I?"  
  
For a moment, he couldn't muster his voice to come out without shaking, so he remained silent, waiting for the pain to fade.  
  
"Kai? Let me turn on the lights—something's wrong, right?" Meilin reached for the lights again.  
  
"I'm fine, Mei-chan!" Kai said brightly, grabbing Meilin's uninjured leg.  
  
"Wha—"Meilin toppled over on top of him.  
  
"Oomph!" Kai uttered. "Throwing yourself at me, Li Meilin?"  
  
SLAP"You know I have no balance with this stupid cast! Stupid of me to worry about you, you perverted bastard!"  
  
Kai laughed out loud, and Meilin was too busy shrieking to notice that Kai's laughs came out in short breaths.  
  
From the other side of the wall, Syaoran turned over in his bed. He stroked Wolfie-chan's head, muttering, "Not again."  
  
Wolfie-chan snuggled up to Syaoran, rubbing its wet nose against Syaoran's—truthfully, the puppy did not need to sleep, similar to how Kero- chan really did not need to eat, but did so anyway.  
  
"Young people these days, don't you think they lack decency?" Syaoran continued, eyes closed, sighing as heard more bickering through the walls. "And respect for the hour." He had completely forgotten of a certain young person who thought nothing wrong of invading a girl's room in the middle of the night through her window, her older brother right next doors.  
  
"The exam results from last week are posted up!" Naoko exclaimed, as students flocked around the bulletin board in the hallways to check last week's exam results for all five third-year classes, from 3-1 to 3-5; it had been a difficult exam and there was tension amongst the students over ranking. For once, everyone seemed to have reverted back to normal junior high students struggling with exams and grades.  
  
"Look, Hiiragizawa-kun scored the highest!" The first person to reach the bulletin board called out. "No surprise though."  
  
Eriol seemed mildly pleased.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, you're within top 10 of the entire grade as usual," Chiharu sighed enviously. "You're lucky you're so smart!"  
  
"Who's second?" another voice called out.  
  
"Wow, it's Li-kun! When did he rise so high in ranks? Congratulations, Li- kun," another classmate exclaimed.  
  
Instead of looking happy, Syaoran scowled, glaring at Eriol and muttering, "Cheater." After all, Eriol still retained the knowledge of once the most powerful sorcerer in the world.  
  
"How did that happen? Li-kun's not even a native," Aki grumbled, maybe embarrassed that even as student council president, he was not top. Still he ranked among the coveted top ten, just below Tomoyo.  
  
"I didn't know Akagi-sempai was so smart," Miho commented, who had been walking down the hallway to her classroom. She was glad she was only a second-year junior high student—less pressure with schoolwork. "I thought he was just a dumb athlete."  
  
"Who wouldn't get such high scores with all those private tutors?" a classmate grumbled.  
  
"Wah I'm only 11th," Naoko wailed. "Yamazaki-kun scored higher than me!"  
  
"Don't complain," Chiharu muttered, pointing to her own name way down the list. "This is so embarrassing. What will my parents say?"  
  
"You can do better next time," Rika reassured, though she always scored decently anyway.  
  
"Chiharu, your score dropped even lower than last time," Takashi stated in awe. "How do you do that?"  
  
"Shut up!" Chiharu stomped off.  
  
"Hoe! I'm scared to look at my score," Sakura wailed in the outskirts of the crowd.  
  
"You did fine, Sakura-chan! You're 23rd in the grade, out of five classes—you went up more than 15 places from last time," Tomoyo said.  
  
For a second Sakura sighed in relief before glaring at Syaoran. How did 23rd in class compare to 2nd place—only one point away from first place. Since when had Syaoran been studying so hard? Then again, she would have surely failed the math portion if it hadn't been for Syaoran's tutoring, so she could not hold a grudge against him. He must have wasted so much time explaining with endless patience the simplest of equations that she did not understand.  
  
"°Oh my gosh, Mizuki-kun dropped down another 20 places," Naoko exclaimed. "He's nearly last in the list—that's awful!"  
  
"He slept through the last exam, remember?" another classmate giggled.  
  
"That's an improvement; he never even showed up to the previous one," a fellow student snickered.  
  
"Eron, how come we're twins and you are 40 ranks higher than me?" Erika demanded.  
  
"Because I study and you don't," Eron replied flatly.  
  
"Don't gloat." Erika scowled. She wasn't the type that cared about grades at all, yet her pride was hurt all the same. Studying had never been her strong point; her twin was the genius of the family, not her. Still, she thought that she had scored at least average instead of near the bottom.  
  
Overall, that morning was yet another tense, chaotic one, students in hysteria, students gloating, students bursting out in tears, plaguing the teachers and ready to strangle those in the top ten.  
  
During lunch break, Sakura exclaimed, "I can't believe you ranked second in the grade in the last exam. You used to be only a couple ranks higher than me in other subjects than math—of course you used to always rank highest in science and math, but still. Japanese is my native language, yet you scored higher in that too." She paused, out of breath.  
  
"One-sided rivalry?" Syaoran commented, raising an eyebrow. He leaned back on the wooden bench, looking amused.  
  
"No!" Sakura retorted, before resuming nibbling on the end of her chopstick. Most students preferred to eat indoors now that the weather was colder, but she and Syaoran were seated on the bench outdoors, jackets on, eating their lunches. Now that she thought of it, she seemed to be spending a lot of her lunch breaks alone with Syaoran. Or was it that their friends were intentionally leaving them together alone? Of course, he had been helping her study for the math portion of the exam every break, but the exams were over for the time being.  
  
Yet it was during the past days studying beside him at the desk, patiently solving out the problems set out by Syaoran, that Sakura had been able to take a step back and observe Syaoran, the changed Syaoran, the Syaoran who was a student, who was well-liked or at least well-respected among his peers, the Syaoran who was soccer team captain, leading his team to National Championships, the Syaoran who won the music award for his violin recital. This was the boy who had been so awkward and antisocial five years ago when he first moved from Hong Kong, the boy who was lonely, the boy who was determined. The boy who cared for nothing but Clan honor, who participated in no school activities, who had no friends. The boy who changed, No, more like the boy who had undergone a metamorphosis, for he had cultivated his skills and grown as a person, from showing the worst of his nature to the best. More than a year after he had returned to Japan, Sakura was seeing Syaoran with the naked eye, the eyes of a schoolgirl with a crush on a schoolboy.  
  
Lately, Sakura had a feeling that Syaoran was always one step in front of her, that no matter how she tried to reach where he was, he was still a step ahead. And someday, he would be completely out of reach. It wasn't just in school, it was in discipline, in ability, in power, and in life. When did the distance between them become so distinct?  
  
It was true Syaoran tried that much harder; she admired him for his perseverance. Yet, it wasn't until lately that Syaoran had a new light shining in his eyes, one of even greater certainty than before. He was no longer shrouded in a cloud of ambiguity and hesitance. There was a new sense of confidence in the way he carried himself, a sense of directness when you met his eyes, a more determine chin, a quicker smile and a greater level of patience. Nobody else would notice it, for people perceived that Syaoran had always been this way, almost forgetting his irritable, stand- offish nature from the previous year. They took the overall improvement in character for granted. Only Sakura noticed. Because she was watching him. She had watched him change, for that was all she could do. At least he seemed a lot happier now than previous months. This made her happy too, though a bit uneasy, ever since the last encounter between Eron and Syaoran, for she had never seen Syaoran bolt like that before.  
  
Yet, did demoting himself from the prestigious position of the Li Clan "Chosen One," disappointing his family and disgracing his name truly make him happier? Sometimes, Li Syaoran puzzled her. Previously, Clan pride had driven him to excel, to work harder, to become more powerful. Yet if anything, he seemed more determined than ever to excel in whatever he undertook. Where did such motivation come from all of a sudden?  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran interrupted her train of thoughts.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura blinked than looked down at her empty lunchbox. "HOE! You ate it all up! Meanie!"  
  
"I can't believe you didn't notice," Syaoran chuckled. "Right under your nose too."  
  
"Doesn't Meilin pack your bento?" Sakura demanded. He laughs so often these days. "Eat your own."  
  
"She doesn't pack enough—because she packs Kai's lunch too," Syaoran replied. For a second a scowl shaded his face again. He didn't dislike Kai, in fact, quite the contrary. Yet, neither did he trust the ex-thief, for Kai was another person impossible to decipher.  
  
"Then make your own lunch, like you used to," Sakura retorted, staring at her empty lunch. She sighed. What are we playing at? Sitting side-by-side like this, eating lunch together, teasing each other like this... This is not even like during the summer when I stayed at his house. Because it's not even teasing anymore but an old inside-joke between us. It's as if we are a regular school-couple, the kind I see everywhere, the kind I envy. Yet, we're not. We're simply partners against a greater enemy, constituents of a New Circle. He's never told me that he liked me over the past year. Neither will I ever be able to say those words to him.  
  
An unwelcome voice interrupted her train of thoughts. "Sakura! Terada- sensei is looking for you," Erika said, shuddering. When had the weather turned so chilly, and how was Sakura and Syaoran able to sit outside in this weather, eating lunch, as if it was the middle of summer? Didn't they ever get sick of each other?  
  
"Why is Terada-sensei looking for me? Did I do something wrong?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Probably," Erika replied, flipping her hair back.  
  
Quickly gathering her bag, Sakura hurried inside. "See you later guys."  
  
Smiling, Erika took a seat next to Syaoran. He gazed at her warily, suddenly having lost all appetite.  
  
"You gave Eron a sound beating last time," Erika commented.  
  
"Did I?" Syaoran replied blandly.  
  
"And you sorely humiliated him in front of everyone," Erika continued. "I did my best to console him, but I don't think he's completely over his infuriation yet."  
  
"Good." When was this girl going to leave him? Staring straight ahead without looking at Erika, as she wanted him to, Syaoran said, "Terada- sensei didn't really call for Sakura did he?"  
  
"Oh, was my lie that transparent?" Erika giggled. "°Sharp and wary as ever, Syao-kun?"  
  
"You've played the same trick over and over again. If you have something to tell me, get over with it now," Syaoran replied curtly. "Class will begin soon."  
  
"You're so impatient," Erika said. "Though you did really well on the exams. I don't know when you find time to study. One would think we're not sending out enough dark forces for you guys to tackle. I wonder why you even bother with school, though I guess intelligence is a requirement for the Li Chosen One. Oh wait, you're not the Chosen One anymore!"  
  
With gritted teeth, Syaoran said, "I don't know about you and your twin, but unlike you two, I want a future after all this."  
  
"Oh, you think you will have a future outside of this, the curse of the Great Five." Erika laughed shrilly. "How idealistic. You think that there will be an afterwards, a future. Sorry to disappoint you, but no such chance."  
  
"Well, if you're so confident about winning over us, you better go and study a whole lot more." Syaoran smiled grimly. "What will you do with your life once you defeat us, if you defeat us? You will have nothing to turn to, no motivation in life, nothing."  
  
"Don't say such idiotic things to me," Erika replied shortly. "If we've won, that's all to it. Isn't that enough?"  
  
"Erika," Syaoran began on a new tone, turning to face her. "Reflect upon your own life and tell the worth of it. Is there anything that you truly enjoy, that you have a passion for? A hobby, a talent, a vision, a dream, an ambition or a goal? Or even friends or any person that you want protect, love or cherish?"  
  
Nobody saying her name in that low, serious tone had ever had such an effect on her. She couldn't turn away from him, as she tended to do for people who said words she did not want to hear; his gaze held her gaze. Erika clenched her hands into balls to keep them from shaping. "You don't make any sense to me."  
  
"A simple question, but a philosopher's question, a universal question among all of human kind: 'What is the worth of my life?' What is the worth of your life, Erika? I don't mean to sound callous, but your life seems to be an empty one to me, a very meaningless and hollow one. No, don't glare at me; it's not going to change the fact that if you take away the revenge factor in your life, there is nothing. You are stripped of everything, and you have nothing left." Syaoran paused and stared at her morosely. Yet that expression stung Erika more than if he had spat on her face.  
  
Tossing her head back, voice brimming with high-strung tension, Erika retorted, "Then tell me, Li Syaoran, what makes you so much better than me? What makes your life so much more meaningful and fuller than mind; what have you got that I don't?"  
  
"Don't get me wrong." Syaoran laughed dryly. "I'm not saying that I am any wiser in finding worth in my own life. In fact, I may be more lost than you are, for it is true. I wasn't much better than you before. Take away my special powers, and I would have had nothing. I was same as you albeit the revenge factor. It isn't until recently that I realized how unhappy I was back then. I'll tell you, it's hard for me now, piecing together what I've been deprived of as a child. I feel compelled to try harder than anyone else to catch up in everything I've missed out on. Sometimes, I don't know what I'm doing, or why I'm doing it. But still..."  
  
"If it's a heartthrob story of how Sakura brought light to your life, I don't want to hear it," Erika interrupted.  
  
"You're right; without Sakura, I would never have known that I was an empty shell. I wouldn't have known what I was missing out on," Syaoran replied. "It is true that I want to protect her, that she has brought meaning to my life. Back in the Clow Card days, I used to wonder why Sakura's greatest destruction would be to forget about all her loved ones; it made no sense for me. But slowly, I've grown to understand her mind, the importance of loved ones in my life. Even so, without Sakura, I still would have more reasons left for my existence, a reason to continue living. There is so much to see and experience in life; by no means are they all positive, fair or rewarding. In fact, quite the contrary. Life is often cruel, unfair and trying. Still, I value my life too much. I would want to continue on living, no matter what. That is why I will never allow myself to be defeated. By you nor your brother, nor anyone else."  
  
"You're lying; you would have no reason to continue living without your powers and without Sakura," Erika scoffed.  
  
"Maybe so. Fanciful words always are easier to say than to carry out. But it seems to me very sad to waste away your life missing out on the simply beauties of the world. Because you're a dreamer at heart too, aren't you?"  
  
"Why are you wasting my time with all this nonsense?" Erika demanded. Syaoran was a sparse speaker, and never had he held such a long conversation with her before. "Usually, you can't even stand my presence for over a minute."  
  
"I'm near my limit," Syaoran replied bluntly. "But there are some things I think I should do. Sakura has let me see the world, and I'm just passing on her legacy."  
  
"It always comes back to Sakura, doesn't it?" Erika sneered. "You, my brother, it's always Sakura this, Sakura that. What's so great about her? It's aggravating!"  
  
"She's not perfect either," Syaoran said. "She has her weaknesses too. Her idealism, her innocence, her optimism. It's easier for the likes of us. People like Kai or me, you and your brother, we've all seen the darker side of human nature already. She alone can be so strong because of her faith in humankind. When she falls, she'll fall harder than any one of us."  
  
Gulping, Erika looked up at Syaoran, leaning back against the wooden bench, amber eyes grave. For the first time, she was frightened of the Small Wolf. "Why are you telling me your beloved Sakura's vulnerable point? I thought you were on her side."  
  
"And do you know what your weak point is?" Syaoran continued, facing her, eyes looking directly into hers. "You're merely a shadow of your twin brother, merely half a person, not an individual. You have no substance, no ambition, no interests, nothing. If you take away your twin brother, you are a helpless infant, nowhere to turn to, no future to look forward, no reason to exist."  
  
As Syaoran spoke, Erika had been turning pale and paler, her pupils dilated. She hadn't realized that she had been holding her breath. The air hurt her lungs. For a moment, she sat completely still, unable to tear her gaze away from Syaoran. Then she bolted up, shaking uncontrollably. "How dare you pretend you know me? You know nothing about me nor my brother. You are nothing!" Erika gasped for breath, still trembling.  
  
"°You're right. What would I know?" Syaoran answered mildly looking up at the clouded sky, without bothering to watch Erika stomp off to the building. Those were words that many uttered, drowned in their own self- pity. He might have said them himself, long ago.  
  
Erika almost knocked over Sakura on the way back inside the building.  
  
"Terada-sensei didn't need me. And I left my lunch box here," Sakura said, panting. "Syaoran? What were you and Erika talking about?"  
  
"Nothing in particular." Syaoran replied. "Lunch break is over. Let's head to class."  
  
"Oh no... It's the dreaded music exam," Sakura groaned. But as they headed into the building, she glanced at Syaoran through the corner of her eyes, wondering what he had told Erika to make her so angry. True, it didn't take much to make Erika angry, but this time, Erika seemed more hurt than angry.  
  
"Mizuki Kai!" The principal of Seijou Junior High exhaled deeply, face flushed. His voice resonated in his spacious office, a place Kai frequented at least once every two weeks since he entered the school. The pudgy, balding and bespectacled man sat at the head of the office, in his wide desk, hands folded in front of him while glaring up at Kai who stood with ease near the other end of the room, bored, impudent, often distracted. "I know you are not a dumb boy, and your elementary school records are excellent. However, ever since you have transferred to our school, you have constantly remained bottom of the class. That in itself is understandable, since you have had a disrupted educational background from what I can collect. However your attitude, the people you associate with, the way you talk back to teachers is abominable; in very manner you are the worst student I have seen in years. Over the short several months you've been here, you've only gotten into five fistfights with some high school students, one involving a knife if I heard correctly, received two suspensions, and had detention almost every other day since you've come here. I have only heard criticism about your conduct from every single teacher who teaches you and even those who don't teach you. You disregard the dress code—yes your hair, your sunglasses, your sloppiness, your earrings—all of it is offensive to us adults. We are your instructors and rule-makers, never forget that. But your appearance is minor to the ruckus you cause in class—your math teacher has told me about all the pranks you play for your amusement. You fail nine out of ten tests, you never complete any homework assignments, and you refuse to heed any of the teachers and be disciplined. I can overlook your other flaws, but your lack of respect for authority is what offends me the most."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Kai muttered, "Yeah, yeah, same old lecture over and over again." Why in the world would he be the notorious Thief of the Night had he any respect for authority?  
  
"This is what I mean!" the principal snapped. "Your attitude is repulsive! I've already warned you last time that one more offense and you really would be expelled; we haven't expelled a student in years. I trust your good judgment and hope you apply yourself over the next few months. And you must improve your grades—semester finals are coming up; make sure you at least pass those. You've already been kept down one grade. Aren't you ashamed of yourself? Do you want to be kept back another year in junior high, when you should be in high school right now? If you continue at this rate, I'd really have to flunk you again, Mizuki-kun."  
  
Yawning, Kai, slouched against the wall. "Finished? I get your point, so can I go now, sir?"  
  
Clucking, the principal slammed the Kai's profile folder shut and stored it away. "You may leave now, Mizuki-kun. Remember my words."  
  
"Mizuki-kun!" the principal called out again.  
  
"What now?" Kai asked, running his fingers through his spiked hair, without bothering to turn around.  
  
"Please do something about your hair color," the principal sighed. "Or I'll get the nurse to shave it all off. And you know I mean it."  
  
Kai gulped.  
  
He might be a little more impressionable if this wasn't the tenth time repeating the same old warning over and over again, Kai thought, strolling down the hallway. He was already late for last period, music class, anyway. If only Meilin wasn't keeping track with Sakura and Syaoran whether he attended all his classes, he would have leaped right out the window at that moment, for it was a glorious, crisp late autumn day. Soon, it would be winter. His time was running out.  
  
"You're late, Mizuki-kun!" the music teacher snapped as he entered the classroom. "Since this is not your first offense, you will have to—"  
  
"I know, I know. After-school cleaning duty," Kai finished for her.  
  
"Yes," the teacher said, taken back. "And I do not like that cheeky tone of your voice. Well, Mizuki-kun, you've seem to have come back just in time, anyway. It was your turn." She pointed at the piano.  
  
"My turn for what?" Kai asked sullenly, taking an empty seat by the window and slouching back.  
  
"Why surely you haven't forgotten that today is the piano test?" the teacher exclaimed in mock surprise. She turned to the other students. "I announced last week that each student was supposed to prepare a short piece to perform on the piano and be graded to pass the music course this term, didn't I class?" Well, go ahead Mizuki-kun, head towards the piano and play your piece."  
  
The student who had currently finished her piece hurried back to her seat after the class applauded meagerly.  
  
"Well, why aren't you moving? We haven't got all day," the teacher chided. "Surely you have prepared a piece?"  
  
"I forgot today was the piano test," Kai replied shortly. "I didn't prepare."  
  
"Oh, didn't you?" the music teacher asked sweetly. "Well then, I would have to fail you in music class again, won't I? But then, if you fail yet another class, you will have to be held back another year! So, should I give you one more chance?"  
  
Luckily, his sunglasses concealed this that he was glaring at the music teacher.  
  
"Prepare a piece for next week then," the teacher said. "Of course, I won't be expecting much—not unless you are another Li Syaoran—but I can guarantee you I will take into account effort, meager as it may be. Though I am not sure one week will be any good for you." She clucked.  
  
"Oooh... I really can't stand her," Sakura whispered to Tomoyo at the back of the room. She had passed her piano test barely—she had a hard time reaching all the chords with her fingers and missed a couple of notes, but at least she hadn't been humiliated in front of the class like Kai had been. By now she regretted only practicing the violin and not the piano. Meanwhile, Eriol was the only one who had received a perfect score on the test so far. "Our music teacher used to be like that to Syaoran, too."  
  
"Before the Star-Crossed auditions," Tomoyo whispered back. "After that he instantly became her favorite."  
  
"Though Syaoran would stand none of that," Sakura giggled, looking back at Syaoran who was looking over the music scores yet again—his turn was soon, and he was peeved that Eriol had received yet another perfect score.  
  
When class ended, Kai was even in a grouchier mood than before.  
  
"Don't worry Kai-kun, I'm sure you'll be able to improve in a week," Sakura said. "Hey, why don't you ask Eriol-kun for lessons? He's an awfully good tutor—he taught me once, though he played all the left hand parts for me."  
  
Glaring at Sakura over the bridge of his glasses, Kai replied, "In my life! I would never ask that creepy four-eyes!"  
  
He stomped off.  
  
"Sheesh, he's in a bad mood these days," Syaoran muttered.  
  
"Well, he had that whole lecture with the principal again," Sakura replied sympathetically. Unlike Meilin, she always had a sympathetic spot for Mizuki Kai, though lucky for both Li cousins, she regarded Kai as an older brotherly figure more than anything else.  
  
"You have to admit it is partly his fault though," Syaoran said. "I mean, I'm not that fond of the music teacher myself, but Kai does have a knack for aggravating people—he's too laid back, as if he cares for nothing."  
  
"The thing is, he probably doesn't," Sakura replied. "But nothing in this school will daunt him."  
  
"Let Meilin deal with him," Syaoran sighed. "She has nothing better to do, anyway."  
  
"Kai! I heard you got in trouble again!" Meilin exclaimed as Kai entered the apartment.  
  
"Bad boy! Bad boy!" the parrot squawked.  
  
Kai sighed, flopping onto the couch. "If I hear another lecture from another person, I'm really going to retire from being a student."  
  
"Then what will you do? Go back to your former ways?" Meilin demanded.  
  
"Who knows?" Kai said, stripping off the school shirt and throwing it on the floor, knowing it annoyed Meilin. Leaning back on the sofa, he flipped open his laptop on his lap and began typing away, referring to a notebook full of scribbles once in a while.  
  
"Don't tell me you're doing your homework for a change," Meilin said, peering over his shoulder curiously. "What have you been so absorbed in these days? You're always on your computer. You're not playing games again, are you?"  
  
"There!" Kai clicked enter triumphantly. "Actually, it's a new computer game I've been programming for quite a long time now."  
  
"Computer game?" Meilin asked, raising an eyebrow. Though she wasn't particular interested in anything computer-related, she scrutinized the computer screen. "What kind of game?"  
  
"A Card Captor Sakura and Friends PC game!" Kai replied.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Kai grinned, clicking on the main menu. "See, how it works is you can choose any of the characters I've designed, and then proceed to play the game. So far, there are three levels in the game. Level 1 is the Clow Card stage. Level 2 is the Sakura Card stage. And Level 3—I didn't finish programming it yet—is the Dark Ones stage, or the Five Force stage—I'm still deciding on the title."  
  
"So, what's the objective of the game?" Meilin asked skeptically.  
  
"Well, as I told you, you can choose which character you want to play as, and each character has a different objective, different goal. For example, you can choose to be Sakura-chan." Kai clicked on an avatar character with green eyes and short, bouncy light brown hair.  
  
Immediately, a head-to-toe animated figure dressed in a pink outfit and holding a staff popped up with the caption, "Hello, my name is Card Captor Sakura. My mission is to collect all the scattered Clow Cards and prepare for Yue's Judgment. My second objective is to confess my feelings to Yukito- san!"  
  
Clicking back to the main character menu, Kai said, "If 'Sakura' collects all the Clow Cards, she can move into Level 1.5, where she will face Yue's Judgment, and if she can defeat Yue using the right combination of cards, support from friends, and of course, self-determination, Yue accepts her as mistress and she can move onto Level 2. Of course, 'Sakura's' objective in Level 2 differs from Level 1. Now her objective is to convert all the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards—this will prepare her for the final battle against Clow Reed's reincarnation in Level 2.5 to prevent destruction. This level is more interesting in my opinion because here, she now has the option to discover who her true "first one" is. If she makes a series of right choices, she will end up in the arms of the right person."  
  
"This one is my favorite ending," Kai said, pressing a series of shortcuts on the keyboard.  
  
Out popped onto the screen a CG animation of a short-haired girl running into the arms of an amber-eyed, chestnut haired boy and hugging him, surrounded by pink sakura petals.  
  
"KAWAIIIIII!!!" Meilin squealed. "The character designs are so cute! Did you design them yourself?"  
  
"Ah well," Kai ruffled his hair sheepishly. He pressed another key. "This is one of the sadder endings."  
  
Another CGI of a Sakura, with tears in her eyes came up, behind her an airplane soaring into the sky and leaving Japan.  
  
"There are other endings—some with various other people, one where she lost to Eriol too, and darkness is eternal," Kai explained. "And that's game end—you can't move on to Level 3 then."  
  
"That's so dismal!" Meilin exclaimed. "So, are there other characters too?"  
  
"Yes," Kai said, returning to the main menu. "For example you can choose to be 'Syaoran'—he has even more missions than 'Sakura' as you can figure—in Level 1 it is to capture the Clow Cards—there is the possibility that he can become the Clow Card Master instead of Sakura—in this case, he will become complete enemies with 'Sakura.' In the meanwhile, he has to figure out his true feelings towards Sakura in comparison to his feelings toward 'Yukito' aka 'Yue.' Oh, he can also end up with 'Meilin' if that's how he chooses his path."  
  
"Really?" Meilin asked, round-eyed.  
  
"Well, that will happen only if the player is really stupid," Kai replied.  
  
"Humph! You meanie!" Meilin stared at the screen ending which had 'Meilin' with her arms flung around 'Syaoran's' neck. Not for the first time, Kai had surprised her with his amazing insight and talent.  
  
"Then in Level 2, 'Syaoran' can choose to help 'Sakura' or return to Hong Kong—that'll be a game end for him. And he will have two main battles to fight—one is of course Eriol's Judgment and the other is to morally support 'Sakura.' There is a chance that she might choose 'Yukito' or 'Eriol' over him, and 'Syaoran' would have the choice over being a passive observer and friend or more actively pursue his love."  
  
"What about the 'Meilin' character?" Meilin asked. "What's her goal?"  
  
"You were too insignificant to include," Kai stated, grinning.  
  
"What?" Meilin pouted.  
  
"Well, actually, 'Meilin's' mission is the simplest of all the characters," Kai replied. "Being the greatest nuisance possible!" Seeing that Meilin was ready to claw him, he quickly corrected, "Ah, I mean, it's to help Syaoran collect the Clow Cards, and also discover the truth of her heart. 'Meilin' will have the choice between nullifying her engagement with 'Syaoran' or insisting upon becoming a pest. Becoming the villain or the tragic hero."  
  
"Humph." Meilin crossed her arms. She had to applaud Kai's persuasive skills.  
  
Quickly moving on, Kai said, "And one of my favorites is 'Tomoyo'—this character can be geared more towards female players (and male) who have little interest in battles and scheming and tiring love-lives." He clicked on the 'Tomoyo' avatar and clicked through the new menu. Then he scrolled through a wardrobe full of outfits of all different colors and shapes, matching hats and shoes, and accessories. "Tomoyo's mission is also simple in a way—it's to coordinate the best outfits for her 'Sakura' and video- tape every battle. If Tomoyo chooses the wrong outfit, Sakura might catch fire, freeze to death, or be slowed down by it, so the player has to have insight into the battles also. Furthermore, Tomoyo can have a decisive role in whether 'Syaoran' can muster the courage to confess to 'Sakura.' Or she can complete manipulate the storyline into keeping all pursuers off Sakura to keep her best-friend to herself."  
  
"How pretty!" Meilin exclaimed, scrolling through the familiar battle costume designs—the pink-and-black cat outfit, the Alice in Wonderland inspired dress, the yellow fairy one—all outfits she had seen in Tomoyo's actual collection. "Where'd' you get all this information?"  
  
"Oh, extensive research," Kai replied, smugly. "And a certain video which won the 'Best Director' contest."  
  
"No wonder you didn't have time to do homework," Meilin muttered. "It's awfully clever and really professional quality, but it must have been time- consuming."  
  
"Hehe... I think 'Touya' is the funniest," Kai continued. He clicked on a scowling dark-haired character icon.  
  
"°My name is Touya, Kaijou's older brother. My mission is to get as many after-school jobs as possible in places that Sakura will turn up, so I can watch over her at all times. And also to prevent the Brat from getting within a ten-meter radius of my little sister."  
  
Meiin burst out laughing.  
  
"Touya's' mission is also to hand over his special powers to Yue when the times comes, knowing that this will make him helpless," Kai replied. "°He can choose either that or to take in his own hands the job of protecting his little sister."  
  
"Just a question, Kai-kun," Meilin said, staring at the so-familiar character icons—Kero-chan (whose objective was to eat all the food he can get hands on, pretend to be a stuffed doll, and of course guide Sakura), Yukito, even Nakuru (bother Touya as much as possible and keep him from getting close to Yukito)— were all there. "Why are all the character designs really cute except for 'Eriol's'?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kai asked, blinking at the circle for a head with round glasses and the letters 'creep' on his forehead. "Isn't it true- to-life? It seems so for me."  
  
"Ah, never mind." Meilin sweat-dropped—after all, Kai's dislike for Eriol rivaled with Syaoran's. "So, Have you finished Level 3 yet?"  
  
"I'm working on it," Kai replied. "Actually, I can't really finish it because we're still in it real life. But I think this will be the most interesting stage—of course, new characters would be introduced, such as the 'Dark Ones.'"  
  
"And of course, a 'Kaitou Magician' too?" Meilin asked.  
  
"Yup!" A black-cloaked figure popped up on the screen.  
  
"Ha, you made your character design the best," Meilin accused, marveling it all the same. "So, what is 'Kaitou Magician's' mission?"  
  
"Obviously to collect the Five Force Treasures," Kai replied.  
  
"Any second motives?" Meilin asked.  
  
"We'll see," Kai replied.  
  
"Let's see, did you include Miho-chan yet?" Meilin asked.  
  
"I guess I will later," Kai said, flipping through a black leather notebook where he had collected all the data and character sketches for his PC game.  
  
"With the mission of finding her brother—do make a happy ending for her," Meilin said, fingering the notebook scrawled all over with Kai's sloppy, bold handwriting and excellent quality sketches—skill probably attained from having been exposed to so many great art pieces in his youth.  
  
"Of course," Kai replied. "One for you too, Mei-chan! You actually are a level up in your overall strength in Stage 3."  
  
"Do I come out again?" Meilin asked, peering into the section in Kai's notebook entitled Level 3. She was greeted with a clever sketch of her scowling face and reciprocated the scowl. In the blurb next to the caricature, Kai had written, "You thief! You kidnapper! You dirty pervert..."  
  
"That's what you looked like whenever you looked at me," Kai laughed. "And this is what I saw inside." He flipped over the page. Meilin was greeted with an ink sketch of her side profile, her black hair loose and her eyes downcast. She barely recognized herself in the picture and gaped. Kai looked up at her. "A little too flattering to the subject of the portrait, isn't it?"  
  
"You're awfully good at drawing," Meilin admitted reluctantly. "Another one of your hidden talents, Kai?"  
  
Shaking his head, Kai replied, "I'm no good at drawing—I can only do rough sketches—and only copy off something. Since I have no imagination or creativity. And these are based on real people, so it wasn't that big of a deal."  
  
"But all those character designs in your PC game..." Meilin pointed out. "They were really professional quality."  
  
"It's all computer graphics, not skill—anyone who knows a little about computers can do it," Kai replied shortly, shutting his notebook.  
  
Wriggling her right toes, Meilin commented, "You're awfully clever, Kai. I wonder why you rank so low in class."  
  
"Because I am not very intelligent, according to the principal," Kai replied, saving the changes on his laptop.  
  
"Did you come up with endings for 'Kaitou Magician'?" Meilin asked.  
  
"Yes, I did," Kai said.  
  
"Does Miho-chan finally get united with her brother in anyone of your endings?" Meilin asked slyly.  
  
"No," Kai replied. "No such chance." Slowly, he stood up, turning off his laptop. Then he walked over to his room. Meilin followed.  
  
"Why not?" Meilin asked. "Isn't that the only appropriate ending for the 'Miho' character?"  
  
"Mei-chan, you know I don't like annoying girls," Kai said, sticking his head into his closet, fumbling for a fresh shirt.  
  
"Why do you bother choosing what to wear?" Meilin laughed, undaunted by Kai's crassness. "Everything's black, black, and black."  
  
She had discovered over the short while staying with Kai that every item in his closet was the formidable black from socks to shirts to boxers. It was not even funny.  
  
"Can't you wear anything else besides black?" Meilin persisted. "It's so dull—don't you get sick of wearing the same color every single day? Don't tell me some former girlfriend or someone told you that you look good in black, so that's the only color you wear now."  
  
"Do you enjoy watching me change that much?" Kai asked, starting to unbuckle his belt.  
  
Undaunted, Meilin stepped out of the room and continued, facing the other way, "You have really pretty eyes—I think you'll look better in light colors, like white or beige. I think blue will suit you really well too—it will bring out the blueness in your eyes."  
  
"Mei-chan, have you been talking with Tomoyo lately?" Kai asked, emerging from his room dressed in baggy black jeans and a tank top. His locket hung on a new silver ball chain around his neck and he had on his favorite fang earrings in both ears and small hoops in the second holes. Around his head was a black bandana, covering up his bleached hair.  
  
"°Ah well, yes," Meilin laughed. Tomoyo was busily designing the Card Captor Crew's winter collection these days. "Don't tell me you're going out like that—you'll freeze to death. It's practically winter now."  
  
"I don't get cold easily," Kai replied, slipping on square-framed sunglasses.  
  
Raising an eyebrow at Kai's headwear, Meilin asked, "Tomoyo-inspired?"  
  
"Ah, no—the principal has been threatening to shave off my hair—just covering it up to be safe," Kai said.  
  
Meilin stifled a giggle—if anything, the black bandana with the dragon print made him more gangster-like than ever.  
  
"Why in the world would he be returning to school at this hour?" Meilin muttered when Kai had left. Then, she spotted Kai's notebook lying on the living room couch. Hoping he wouldn't mind, she flipped through the pages of sketches and notes until she came to the section entitled, "Kaitou Magician."  
  
To her disappointment, there was only a brief sketch without many labels—for other characters, Kai had written in extensive data and personality analysis. She flipped through 'Kaitou Magician's' game ending pencil sketches. The first one was one with 'Kaitou Magician' with a bullet in his chest, splattered with blood, and cornered by the police. The next page was followed by an equally dismal with 'Kaitou Magician' slumped in on the floor of a grim prison, staring ferociously out the barred windows. If those two had been bleak, the last one was worse, for it was a gray, unmarked tombstone with dry rose petals scattered over it. The most cheerful one amidst them was one with Kaitou Magician, standing on a steep and high clock tower, cloak fanned out, surrounded by pitch darkness, all alone. Meilin noted that Kai hadn't bothered the draw in a face for any of his 'Kaitou Magician' sketches, which were without doubt done more crudely and roughly than other designs.  
  
"What a morbid person," Meilin muttered, her lower lips trembling. Is this all? She flipped through previous pages, then forward, but could find no shred of a happy ending for 'Kaitou Magician.' Not one where he was united with his family, laughing with his friends, or even with a beautiful girl—for all other characters, he had sketched and plotted out happy endings, mixed with a few sadder ones. It wasn't as if he hadn't finished his character plotting because the next page moved on to the Dark Ones character sketches. With all her heart, she prayed the game didn't reflect what Kai truly thought awaited in his future. It was too sad to bear.  
  
Only later did she realize that Kai was making an indirect point to her; he was not the type of person to leave his personal belongings lying around, especially knowing Meilin's prying nature. He had deliberately left the notebook for her to see, to show her a glimpse of his mind, which was too dismal to express in words. And there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
Despite herself, Erika found it impossible to dismiss Syaoran's words from earlier. "You're merely a shadow of your twin brother, merely half a person, not an individual. You have no substance, no ambition, no interests, nothing." Why did it bother her so much? Why did she care about what Li Syaoran said? Was it because this was the first time that someone outside of her brother actually expressed any recognition of the lost girl inside her façade or was it because what he said was true?  
  
No, the Small Wolf spoke nonsense. What did she care about someone who was stupid enough to throw away the title of 'Chosen One' over a silly girl. Yes, she could outwit him easily. She knew the Small Wolf's weakness for he was very transparent about it. Li Syaoran's only weakness was the Cherry Blossom.  
  
"I'm home," Eron muttered, throwing his duffel bag on the ground.  
  
"How was soccer practice?" Erika leaned back on the burgundy and gold trimmed sofa.  
  
"What do you think?" Eron replied. "That Li Syaoran thinks he's so great just because he's had some lucky goals in the past."  
  
"Why did you join soccer, Eron?" Erika asked. "You hate getting hot and sweaty, and you hate team sports."  
  
"Well obviously because Li Syaoran is in the soccer team," Eron said.  
  
"And why did you take on violin and acting and the journalism club? All because of Syaoran and Sakura?" Erika continued.  
  
"What a dumb question. We decided that we need to keep an eye on them, don't you remember? Though you've been pretty lazy about it."  
  
"Not because you enjoy any of these things? Didn't you act because you enjoy being on stage and play violin because you like music and write because you've always liked poetry?" Erika looked up at her twin imploringly. Once long ago, back in the days that she did not like to think about, Eron had been called a child prodigy. Though she had been too weak to go to school, Eron had been the brightest in his class despite the fact that he couldn't attend school often. Then, she had been too young to comprehend how the older kids in the orphanage disliked Eron because of his cleverness but to the younger ones, he was sort of a hero. Still, he had been a wonder to her, for he had read all the books in the orphanage, not that there were many, and seemed to know everything though he was the same age as her; he would tell her endless stories or interesting facts to keep her amused when she was locked up indoors while everyone else played outside. In those days, Eron seemed to have a thirst for knowledge, maybe in retaliation to the fact that he couldn't become an adult any sooner.  
  
"Do you seriously believe I enjoy any of that stuff?" Eron demanded, as if offended by the question.  
  
Erika shook her head. "Well, it's good to see that the bruise on your face has healed." A victim of vanity, Eron had refused to go to school until the discoloring disappeared from his otherwise flawless face. "I still can't believe you let your guard down that time, though I admit Syaoran is a ferocious opponent, as one would expect from a fine line of warriors and the only son of Li Ryuuren."  
  
"I'll get him for that," Eron said, golden eyes glimmering like an angered tiger's in the dimly lit living room.  
  
"Don't worry, I have things under control," Erika said, smiling furtively. "Leave things to me this time."  
  
When Eron raised a questioning eyebrow, she continued, "It'll be really interesting to see what unfurls, you'll see. You can give Syaoran what he deserves."  
  
"Good practice," Syaoran told the soccer team members in the locker room after they finished changing. "I'll have the positions for the next game up on the bulletin board by next practice. We're still weak in defense, but we still have a good chance in the semi-finals if we continue attacking the opponent team nonstop. First-years, stay around and help gather the balls and tidy up the locker room. Remember, we have early morning practice tomorrow at six AM, sharp. Those who are late will receive 10 laps around the soccer field."  
  
The boys groaned. Within the team, Syaoran was earning a reputation as being the strictest, most demanding captain of the Seijou Junior High Soccer Team in years. Yet, his fellow students admired him, because they knew that as captain he always showed up the earliest for practices and was the last to leave. If underclassmen wanted extra training, he was always willing to stay longer and practice shooting drills or dribbling with them. The Captain of the Soccer Team was not like the Captain of the Basketball Team, who was prone to skipping meetings and slacking off in looking after underclassmen. Furthermore, under Syaoran's leadership and nightmare training sessions, the soccer team had been whipped into shape and was a serious candidate for National Junior High Championship.  
  
"Li-sempai, d-do you think I have of being a starter this time?" a second year student stammered to Syaoran, after everybody left the locker room. He looked up eagerly. "I've practiced really hard on dribbling and passing since the last game."  
  
"You have improved a lot; I've noticed during practices lately," Syaoran replied. The short but surprising agile boy had been a bencher previously but had trained hard to improve coordination, stamina and speed. Though he wasn't much of a striker, he still showed promise on the field, especially in defense. "You have a good chance of playing on the field some point during the game. If you aren't listed as a starter, you'll probably be alternated in."  
  
The boy smiled widely. "Thank you Li-sempai, thank you! I'll try hard!" He dashed out the door, ears red and flattered that the worshipped team captain praised him.  
  
"I see why you became captain, not Eron," Erika commented; she had been leaning against the wall outside the locker room, waiting for Syaoran and slid out at a strategic time. "Eron's not much help as vice-captain, is he?"  
  
"Why were you waiting for me?" Syaoran asked directly.  
  
"Well, we never got around to finishing our conversation yesterday," Erika replied, blinking innocently, failing to mention she had been the one to march off. Today, her hair was carefully curled and arranged in violet ribbons, and she had paid extra attention to her make up. Her eyelashes were curled and separated strand by strand, and her lips were painted a vivid and glossy rose-pink. Yet though all the other guys would stare at her and gape, Syaoran didn't even glance at her. "I was thinking, I really am ashamed of my scores in the last exams, and I sincerely want to improve."  
  
"So?" Syaoran eyed her suspiciously. What did this have to do with him?  
  
"And I'm going to study harder for the next exams," Erika continued. "But to do so, I need extra help. The teacher said I need to take after-school supplementary lessons because I scored less than 30 on the last exam, but I wouldn't have to if I found someone who would volunteer to tutor me. So, I was wondering if you could tutor me."  
  
"Why don't you ask your twin then?" Syaoran replied. "He scored pretty high."  
  
"No, he won't help me, especially because he doesn't have the patience to teach anyone anything," Erika said, almost as if knowing all of Syaoran's responses beforehand.  
  
"Ask Hiiragizawa Eriol then; he scored the highest," Syaoran said, frowning.  
  
"I thought I would ask you because you're the one who offered me inspiration," Erika said. "You made me want to try harder. Can you help me?"  
  
Syaoran did not like Erika's meek and docile act at all. What trick did she have up her sleeve now? "I'm sorry, but I'm extremely busy."  
  
"You had enough time to tutor Sakura, didn't you?" Erika asked, lashes lowered. "Why can't you do the same for me?"  
  
Sighing, Syaoran replied, "What do you want, Erika? If you want something from me, just state it out right without wasting time with indirectness."  
  
"I told you; I want to learn. I want to improve my test scores. You lectured that I need to plan for my future, didn't you? You can't back out now." Erika crossed her arms and stared at Syaoran challengingly.  
  
"And what do I get in return?" Syaoran demanded, meeting her gaze levelly.  
  
"Pragmatic as ever, aren't you, Syaoran?" Erika returned. "I don't know. What do you want from me? You can name your terms, anything you want."  
  
Syaoran stared at her hard. "Promise you'll never harm Sakura."  
  
Cover her mouth with her hand, Erika hid a snicker. "That's it? That's what you would ask if you can have any promise granted from me? Nothing for yourself?"  
  
Staring at her with cold amber eyes, Syaoran replied, "Can you grant it or is that too hard of a request for you to keep?"  
  
Laughing high-pitched, Erika replied, "Why no, if that's what your wish, it won't be too hard of a promise to keep. Well then, deal? When do the tutoring sessions start?"  
  
"Wait, I don't trust you," Syaoran said. He slipped an ofuda out of his shirt and held it out to Erika. "This is a sealing ward paper. It binds you to your promise."  
  
"Why, you don't think I'll keep my word? I'm hurt," Erika said, wrinkling her nose at the sight of the ofuda. Reluctantly, she took the crisp ivory strip of paper with bold Chinese calligraphy and with the sharp edge slit open the edge of her fingertip. Grimacing, she squeezed the tip of her finger until a drop of ruby red blood splattered in the center of the ofuda. For a moment, it stained the creamy paper a brownish tint, then with a glowing lighting, faded. As she handed the ofuda back to Syaoran, stating, "There now, you have my word."  
  
"Meet me around this time in the library tomorrow," Syaoran replied, taking the ofuda back. He was taken back by Erika's act; blood was the most binding of contracts, "After my soccer practice ends."  
  
"Deal," Erika replied, sucking on her finger.  
  
"°Wait a second," Syaoran said, running back to the locker room. He came back out with the first-aid kit.  
  
"What are you doing?" Erika demanded.  
  
"Sterilizing and bandaging, what else?" Syaoran replied without looking at her but quickly taking a cotton swab with antibacterial ointment and wiping over the cut, then bandaging her finger in a matter of seconds. And he did this expertly without touching her at all except her one finger as he put the band-aid on.  
  
After putting away the first-aid kit, he turned off all the lights and locked the room. He put on his jacket and slung his duffel bag over his shoulders, ready to leave. "Why are you still there?"  
  
"Huh? Oh... See you tomorrow then," Erika stammered, watching Syaoran walk down the hallway, leaving her in the dark building. Face flushed, she held her bandaged finger to her chest. Syaoran was being his thoughtful self as usual—he would have done the same for anyone. Yet did he possibly have remembered that she could not stand the sight and smell of blood? Without doubt, she knew that he despised her. But still, how could he be so calm and considerate?  
  
"I almost think you failed the exam to plague me," Syaoran muttered. Erika made a face.  
  
The next day, Erika sat at a corner table in the library, chin rested upon hands, basking in the last crimson sunrays before the sunset. She could probably count with one hand the number of times she'd entered the library, yet here she was.  
  
The sound of sliding chair and shuffling of bag from across the table made her look up.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Syaoran said, taking a seat. "Practice ran longer than I expected."  
  
"You did come." Erika smiled. "I thought you chickened out."  
  
"I always keep my word," Syaoran replied coldly. "Did you wait a long time?"  
  
"Yes," Erika replied, yawning.  
  
"Well you could have looked over the course material while you were waiting and prepared questions to ask me," Syaoran said, opening up the textbooks.  
  
Within the next hour, Erika was seriously reconsidering the deal. Syaoran was not an easygoing tutor—he shed no pity for absent-minded mistakes, daydreaming or carelessness.  
  
"You're not concentrating! How many times to I have to remind you that in the second quadrant, sine is positive, but cosine and tangent are negative. Only in the first quadrant is everything positive. Look at this exercise—you got all the negative and positive signs wrong." Syaoran viciously crossed out all the answers with a red pen and handed it back to Erika.  
  
"They're only stupid lines in front of the number." Erika scowled.  
  
"Well, the 'stupid line in front of the number' completely changes the value of the number—that's math. Every little detail counts, and the slightest carelessness can completely change the outcome. Attentiveness, coherent and logical thinking and practice is vital in mathematics. You can't simply skimp out on the basics and expect to advance to higher levels—you need to build a sturdy basic foundation, practice, solve many problems and understand the theory behind the equations in order to apply them in higher math," Syaoran said. "Now, solve these set of problems."  
  
"My head hurts. Can't we continue next time?" Erika asked, shifting uncomfortably in the wooden chair.  
  
"This is your deal," Syaoran replied. "You wanted to learn. I'm just teaching. And I won't go back on my words—you'll learn. But for me to teach, you have to cooperate. Besides, you would rather do this than spend two hours after school for supplementary classes, do you? This was your idea, so I expect you to carry it through so that I can do my part and you can keep your promise. Understood?"  
  
Sighing, Erika said meekly, "Yes."  
  
"Good, now solve these problems correctly, and we'll call it quits." Syaoran sighed too. "You're worse than Sakura, if that's possible."  
  
At this, Erika smiled, looking up at Syaoran, hair disheveled from soccer practice and looking hot and irritated, but charming all the same as he earnestly explained trigonometry. Of course, all the sines and cosines and tangents flew right over her head, but Syaoran was persistent. She probably learned more today than she had all year, thought that wasn't saying much. "Are you trying to trigger the jealousy factor in me?"  
  
"Yes—you work better when powered by rivalry," Syaoran replied with a straight face.  
  
"Am I that hopeless in math?" Erika complained.  
  
"Yes and no," Syaoran answered. "I think you probably need to go back and review your basic multiplication table. Copying homework answers from all your boyfriends and your twin brother hasn't helped, either. But neither is it too late for you to start doing your own work. You're not a dumb person—just extremely lazy and spoilt."  
  
"Are you usually this direct to everyone?" Erika asked, leaning back in her chair, facing Syaoran.  
  
"Yes. Now stop trying to sidetrack, and do your problems." Syaoran slid the paper across the table.  
  
"Yes, Li-sensei," Erika replied even meeker.  
  
"Hey, Sakura-chan," Rika said during lunchtime. "You know, I saw Erika-chan in the library the other day."  
  
"That's new," Naoko laughed. "Does she ever go in the library?"  
  
"Not out of her own free will," Chiharu added.  
  
"That's not the strange part," Rika said. "The strange part was that she was with Li-kun."  
  
"Really? What a strange combination," Tomoyo said. "Maybe they just met in there."  
  
"No, they were sitting at a table together, and they looked like they were having fun," Rika said, a little frown on her brows.  
  
"Syaoran and Erika?" Sakura repeated, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Maybe they just met by coincidence," Rika quickly said.  
  
"Wait, I do remember seeing Erika-chan at the library yesterday when I was waiting for Takashi and thinking it was strange," Chiharu said. "But she was sitting across from a guy—I only saw the back of his head, so I assumed it was another one of Erika-chan's boyfriends. Now that I think about it, he had brown hair like Li-kun's."  
  
"Maybe Syaoran took pity on Erika-chan and is giving her tutoring sessions," Tomoyo said.  
  
Naoko burst out laughing. "No such chance. Erika, receiving tutoring? She'll never do any supplementary work it she could help it."  
  
"Are you worried?" Tomoyo asked Sakura as they walked back to class after lunch ended.  
  
"No, why should I be?" Sakura replied. I know I don't have to worry about Syaoran.  
  
"True. We both know how Syaoran-kun can't stand Erika-chan's company. Though they did have to spend a lot of time together from working at the hospital," Tomoyo said, looking reflective.  
  
"Meilin-chan, you must be really behind in your classes back in Hong Kong," Sakura commented as she and Meilin entered the school library—Meilin itched to get her cast off—she only had a day left of hopping around with crutches.  
  
"Well, that's why I'm doing make-up work right now," Meilin said. "Besides, I'll have winter vacation to catch up."  
  
"You know, I've been really worried about Kai lately," Sakura stated.  
  
"Especially with the whole fake Mikai-Miho saga concluding, right?" Meilin replied. "He's been especially tense and fidgety lately. As if he'd bolt any day now. I wish I knew what was going on in his mind."  
  
Furtively, Sakura glanced from one end of the library to the other. Then she ducked behind a bookshelf, dragging Meilin with her. Despite her self- assured words to Tomoyo, she still had to see for herself.  
  
"What in the world are you doing?" Meilin demanded in her loud voice.  
  
"Shh!" Sakura nodded her head over to the isolated table at the far end of the library, which was half hidden by the reference section bookshelves.  
  
"What?" Meilin looked around, oblivious as ever.  
  
"Meilin-chan, what time has Syaoran been coming home these days?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm not sure—I'm staying with Kai still, and Syaoran never makes much noise when he goes in and out of the house next-doors," Meilin replied reluctantly. "Kai doesn't come home until even later, anyway. But that's expected from him. But Syaoran usually comes over for late dinner, and we eat together... My goodness, is that Syaoran and Erika over there?"  
  
"Don't say it so loudly!" Sakura exclaimed, panicking. Did Syaoran hear?  
  
"What in the world are they doing together in a place like this?" Meilin demanded, tugging on Sakura's sleeve. "Did you know?"  
  
"I am not spying on him!" Sakura stated definitively. "I just wanted to check if Rika-chan was right."  
  
"Did I ever accuse you?" Meilin chuckled. "I'm disappointed you have so little faith in Syaoran though. No matter what you hear from other people, you can leave it to Syaoran to handle spiteful little vixens."  
  
"It's not that I didn't have faith in him," Sakura protested.  
  
"But I do wonder what they are doing together," Meilin said. "Let's go up and ask him."  
  
"No!" Sakura replied quickly. "He'll think I was following him around."  
  
"And you weren't?" Meilin was clearly amused.  
  
"Let's go now," Sakura said, quickly turning around before Syaoran noticed her.  
  
"Go where? I was trying to study," Meilin protested, limping after Sakura.  
  
"It's too noisy to study in the library," Sakura said, blushing. Any excuse to make Meilin leave with her before attracting attention. This was ridiculous. Why couldn't she walk up to Syaoran? Was it because he seemed to be intently talking with Erika? Or was it because he didn't notice her when she walked into the library? She could now sense his presence in a room as strongly as she could sense herself. Yet, he didn't turn around to look at her. Or maybe he saw her but purposefully ignored her. Why?  
  
"How nice of you to walk me home," Erika said, blinking up sweetly at Syaoran as they walked down the pavement. "You really didn't have to."  
  
"No I didn't," Syaoran replied truthfully.  
  
"I've improved a lot, haven't I?" Erika asked.  
  
"If by improve you mean getting at least half the answers right, yes."  
  
Erika scowled. No matter what she did, Syaoran was always cruelly direct and curt with her.  
  
"Why didn't you greet Sakura when she came to the library earlier on?" Erika asked. "°You did see her, didn't you?"  
  
"I wouldn't want to interrupt our studies, would I?" Syaoran said.  
  
"How thoughtful!" Erika shifted uncomfortably. It seemed as if things were going too smoothly—it shouldn't be, not with the Little Wolf's suspicious nature. "Say, what's keeping you from going out with Sakura?"  
  
"I don't believe that's any of your business," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Oh yes it is. Because technically, if you're still single that means you're eligible," Erika said. "Not that I stand any chance. Because you hate me."  
  
Pausing for a moment, Syaoran said, "No, I hate your brother, it's true, but I don't particularly hate you. I only pity you once in a while."  
  
Golden eyes flashing, Erika asked in a deadly smooth voice, "Why is it that you hate Eron, but you pity me? Why don't you hate me too? Is it because you think me stupid? Because you think Eron's the only dangerous one, the intelligent, the plotter? Because you think I am so incapable that I have to be pitied? Well, you'll soon learn that you were mistaken."  
  
"Oh really?" Syaoran questioned mildly. They stood facing each other in the abandoned night street, silhouetted by a lamppost. With a flick of his hand, he drew out his sword and extended it out to Erika, hilt-side. "Take it."  
  
Confused, Erika grasped the hilt with trembling hands. She was surprised by the weight and supported it with both hands. "W-what are you doing?"  
  
Carefully, Syaoran took the sword tip and placed it perpendicular to his throat. "There, this is your opportunity. You can end me here, on this spot."  
  
Erika stared hard at Syaoran, shaking so hard that it was more likely that she would more likely cut him unintentionally than if she were aiming for him.  
  
"Go ahead, what are you waiting for? Isn't this what you want? It will make your twin happy," Syaoran said, keeping eye contact with Erika.  
  
For a moment, Erika held the sword tip to Syaoran's bared neck as if struggling with an inner conscience. Than she dropped the sword with a clatter onto the cement pavement. "I can't do it."  
  
"Why not?" Syaoran asked. "Eron would not have hesitated, would he?"  
  
Staring at her own hands, Erika replied, "I'm not Eron. I can't kill anyone. Not with these two hands."  
  
"Isn't that what the Dark Ones want of you?" Syaoran stared at her hard.  
  
"Killing someone? I've wanted to live; I know what it is like to desire life," Erika whispered. "How can I deny someone life when it is human instinct to want to live on?"  
  
"Then why pursue this futile battle?" Syaoran persisted. "For what else awaits but death?"  
  
"Why pursue this futile battle? Because I wanted to live," Erika said more to herself than Syaoran, crumbling to her knees, clutching her heart. "And the Dark Ones demand that justice be heard."  
  
"I look at it this way," Syaoran said. He picked up his sword and drew it away. "I should hate you if I hold grudges. Your father was responsible for my father's death. Nadeshiko-san's death too, and Miara-san's current illness. It would only be natural for me to hate you and seek revenge. But I can't. You didn't kill my father. I can't blame you for the sins of your ancestors. Still, if you were to harm any of the ones I love now, I will truly despise you."  
  
"Why are you telling me all this while looking upon me with such malice?" Erika demanded angrily. "Don't look down on me!"  
  
"I'm in no position to look down on anyone," Syaoran replied. "I wish you will stop being clouded by your own close-mindedness and step out of boundaries for a change. I'm telling you, you don't have to always follow what your brother says. Follow what you truly believe in, what will make you happy. I know you are not an evil person by nature—you couldn't even bring the sword to my throat without shaking. It is not your disposition, killing or genuinely evil deeds. Our generation is past the age of violence and bloodshed. Our generation exists to restore peace and equilibrium in the world."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!" Erika snapped. "You think that just because I can flirt with you that I can't fight against you too? I'll show you what I can do with my own power, without Eron's help or guidance. I'll make you kneel down and beg forgiveness forever thinking that you have the right to pity me. I can attack your weakness. Sakura. I'll make you attack her with your own hands. That'll hurt you, won't it?"  
  
Smiling grimly, Syaoran asked, "And how do you expect to do that?"  
  
"Like this," Erika said. She held out her hand and a black ball formed. "I'll demonstrate now how you are completely under my power. I've arranged this carefully while you were busily tutoring me, so that you wouldn't notice. And it worked out."  
  
"Really?" Syaoran remarked. "Wonder what brilliant plan you have this time."  
  
"Obedience is a virtue." Erika smirked. "A compliant Wolf-boy. How would you like that?" She raised her hand in the air and snapped.  
  
Immediately, Syaoran was clouded by a dark aura.  
  
"Now what should I command first?" Erika pretended to contemplate. "How about this... You know that pretty green ribbon that you always carry around? Throw it into the river over there."  
  
Automatically, Syaoran slipped the ribbon out of his pocket, walked over to the river bank and dropped it in the darkness.  
  
Laughing, Erika said. "What a pity. It was you good luck charm too, that Sakura gave you. This is going to be fun. What next?" She walked up to Syaoran and boldly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Won't you date me, Syaoran-kun?"  
  
Wrapping his arms around Erika also, Syaoran whispered in her ear, "It would be an honor."  
  
Uncharacteristically, Erika felt a shiver down her spine. When was the last time a boy had made her feel so weak-kneed? It was a lot better when Syaoran reproached her for then, she could do as she pleased.  
  
Still holding Erika in his arms so that she couldn't see his face, Syaoran smiled grimly. The brief slip in her concentration was all Syaoran needed. The black aura shrouding him shifted to Erika. To her surprise, Erika found an unaccustomed voice in her mind.  
  
"Step back," Syaoran commanded.  
  
Unwillingly, Erika felt her arms drop from his neck and her legs move back. What was happening to her? This wasn't supposed to happen!  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Good. Now, it's really time to say good night. I'll see you at the library tomorrow, usual time. Be prepared for studying and no more nasty little tricks on me."  
  
Erika's jaw dropped. She stared at the boy hard. How did he break free from the dark force so easily? And when did he cast it on me? "How..."  
  
"I'm not stupid, Chang Erika," Syaoran replied. "You've been weaving the spell on me for the past couples of days, and I've patiently allowed you to do so, though heaven knows you're having enough trouble studying without such a side distraction as well."  
  
"B-but. You should be under complete control under the 'Obedience' by now. You were abiding by all my orders until a second ago," Erika stammered, pallid. The Obedience was an upper level force; it was extra complicated to weave it, hence the tutoring sessions which allowed her proximity to Syaoran for an extended period of time, enough time to trap him. Therefore, it was a difficult force to overcome. Yet Syaoran had snapped from it in an instance.  
  
"Oh you mean this?" From his sleeve, he drew out a familiar green ribbon. "I've learned quite a few things from having a world-class thief as a friend. No, you never succeeded in casting the Obedience on me in the first place. I pretended to throw this into the river. How many times do I have to tell you guys that you can't control me by such meager means." Syaoran slipped the ribbon back in his pocket. "I followed your game to amuse you a bit. See how it feels to taste your own medicine."  
  
Staring at her hands, she could see the strings of the Obedience attached to her and Syaoran wielding the end like the master puppeteer. "When did you..."  
  
"I wouldn't hug you if I could help it, would I?" Syaoran replied.  
  
Erika fumed. While he had embraced her so gently, supposedly under the control of the dark force, he had been attaching the Obedience on her. She had once again underestimated the Small Wolf. "What are you going to do to me now?" Erika demanded, staring up ruthlessly. Now that she was under the control of the Obedience, he could get anything out of her that he wanted. If he wanted information, at command she would have to tell him the truth. What would he do?  
  
"Nothing." Syaoran stared back at her unfazed.  
  
"Nothing?" Erika blinked.  
  
"Nothing. Go back home and report to your twin that your petty little tricks won't work on me." With a flick of his hand, he set the Obedience aside. Instantly, Erika felt the strings detach itself from her. She stared at her hands then up at Syaoran, who had already turned away from her.  
  
"You're just leaving things like this?" Erika demanded. The Obedience cowered behind her. It didn't like the Iron One, the one it couldn't break into.  
  
"If Sakura were here, I guess I could get her to seal it. But you see, I don't have the sealing staff, so I'll have to leaves this at this tonight." Saying this, Syaoran disappeared down the street.  
  
It was minutes after when Erika came to her senses and realized that Syaoran had already left. When she did, she didn't know whether to be infuriated by her failure or impressed by Syaoran's resilience. She should have learned earlier on never to underestimate the Small Wolf. For young he may be, but he was clearly a warrior born in the wrong era.  
  
Then, Erika narrowed her eyes. "You can come out. I know you're there."  
  
"It's true that no such 'petty trick' will work on the Small Wolf," Eriol said, emerging from the shadows.  
  
"Hiiragizawa Eriol." Erika was taken back. The one person she was most intimidated by and avoided at all costs ever since their first meeting in New York City, last winter. The reincarnation of the greatest sorcerer of his generation, Clow Reed, Eriol was one person she did not want to meddle with or anger for he would prove a formidable enemy. "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Not too long, but long enough," Eriol, the master of ambiguous responses, replied.  
  
"What do you mean by what you said?" Erika asked, tense. What did Eriol want from her? When had he ever sought to talk to her face to face? His carefully monitored expressions revealed little of what was going on in his mind, and his words were always polite and carefully chosen as to never insult anyone directly. Yet, he was dangerous, this Hiiragizawa Eriol, though dormant he seemed at the moment. Though he had aided Sakura and her friends often, he had never openly attacked the Dark Ones and in return, the twins were always careful not to get in his way. The closest encounter was the Miho-Mikai Affair recently, yet even then Eriol proved to watch on the side as events unfolded. The truth was, she and Eron avoided Clow Reed's reincarnation at all costs.  
  
"As you saw for yourself, Li Syaoran is not weak enough to be psychologically controlled by a dark force, or any foe for that matter." Eriol paused for a moment. "Let me rephrase myself. It is not that he isn't weak, for many who are strong can fall victim to mental pressure; however, Syaoran's inner will surpasses that of most people. His mind is that strong."  
  
"I just realized that," Erika replied nastily.  
  
"You chose the wrong tactic; don't blame yourself. I've tried it myself," Eriol said, pleasantly as ever.  
  
"I know. The thread tactic. You controlled him with threads, invisible to the naked eye and made him attack Sakura. But he caught on quickly and used his ofuda, even against the controlling threads to make the threads visible for Sakura to cut. And he could even restrain his body from attacking Sakura, though you were the mastermind behind it and it would have been an impossible feat for most."  
  
"But not Li Syaoran. Back then, I saw with my own eyes his extraordinary discipline and control over himself. And that was way before his powers were developed and refined—and now he is even higher up in level."  
  
"Surely I thought the Obedience would be more powerful than your little thread play back then," Erika said. "For your thread attack, which was the inspiration of this battle strategy, was merely controlling the body, but the Obedience controls the mind. He should have been completely under my bidding if it were to work. And hurting his beloved Sakura with his own hands..." A smile drew on Erika's lips. It would have been perfect.  
  
"You've done your research well if you drew upon my meager battle strategies for your greater plan," Eriol said humbly.  
  
"Not research; a stupid video that won the 'Best Young Director Contest,'" Erika muttered. "The silly New York trip was worthwhile to analyze that tape and Sakura-taichi's premature fighting techniques."  
  
"I see. But you should have realized from when the Phantom couldn't penetrate into Syaoran-kun's mind that he would not succumb so easily," Eriol said.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm not insightful and experienced as you are," Erika retorted bitterly. She was beginning to feel nervous again; what did Eriol want from her? He was not the type to suddenly appear and reiterate what she already knew.  
  
"My pardons, I did not mean to insult you," Eriol said, smiling. "The Obedience is a wonderful force, one that can draw marvelous results if used to its potential."  
  
"I thought you were just telling me that I was a dunce for using a clearly fallible battle strategy," Erika replied.  
  
"The strategy was indeed faulty," Eriol admitted. "But not the dark force. You simply failed to cast it on the right target. You see, Li Syaoran as of now is infallible. He has never been stronger because of the solidness of his inner belief; he is sure of himself, inside out. There is no way that someone weaker in mind than he can control him. Even last summer, when he was less certain of himself, the Phantom couldn't draw out his deepest fear because Li Syaoran's greatest fear was also his greatest strength."  
  
"Which is?" Erika peered at the strange person standing before her.  
  
"Sakura of course." Eriol smiled in his cryptic way. "Oxymoronic, isn't it?"  
  
"I already know all of this," Erika stated, wishing the four-eyed creep would stop diverging from his point. Or was this his point?  
  
"You're wondering what I want from you, and whether I pose a threat to you and your twin." Eriol paused expectantly.  
  
Erika felt a shiver. She feared Eriol because he seemed to always know what was going on in everyone's mind and was amused by it all. "True. So far you have not challenged my brother and me though you clearly know our true identity. I take it you are at least not openly an enemy. Yet."  
  
Bemused, Eriol replied, "That was a strategic 'yet.' Do you want me as an enemy?"  
  
"No. But I do know you are Sakura's supporter."  
  
"You are honest." Eriol chuckled to himself. "I do not take sides. This is not my fight. I know neither of evil nor good, light nor dark, right nor wrong."  
  
"So you're neutral?" Erika raised a skeptical brow.  
  
Smiling again, Eriol replied, "All I like is to be amused once in a while."  
  
"I see," Erika said, afraid or saying more; she was still playing with what she could draw out of Eriol. A convoluted, dangerous foe he might be. But if she played the right hand...  
  
"Meanwhile, Sakura-san's weakness is embodied in Syaoran," Eriol continued. "Her strength is in her ideals in contrast to Syaoran's desire for verity. Both are difficult paths to follow but both bring merit to their battles. Yet while Syaoran gains strength from seeking truth, Sakura-san's path to enlightenment is more difficult because idealism is not a simple matter of finding an answer but involves unwavering clarity in mind and heart, a moral justice that cannot be explained in words. Being intangible makes idealism all the more frailer."  
  
By now, Eriol had completely lost Erika for pretty language and complex thoughts were more of Eron's specialty. But one this was clear. "So are you saying that at this point, Syaoran is stronger than Sakura?"  
  
Eriol blinked and carefully replied, "Once can't so easily jump into conclusions. And strength can't be measured in a comparative sense."  
  
"The only way is in a battle," Erika stated. "Yet in terms of power, you, Hiiragizawa Eriol are by far the strongest."  
  
"Is that so? We shall see soon," Eriol responded. "He Who Wields the Power of the Moon has been impatient to test his powers for quite a while. An interesting duel will unfold, one which even I do not know the results of."  
  
Interesting duel? Erika took a quick breath in anticipation. "Will you be challenging him?"  
  
"No, he will challenge me first." Then Eriol smiled the stealthiest smile of the night. "But I shall gladly accept."  
  
No wonder they called Clow Reed the greatest sadist of his time, Erika thought. It's really a relief that he isn't our enemy. Yet. Either way, I can use this occasion very well.  
  



	74. Chapter 48: The Duel of the Sun and Moon...

Chapter 48: The Duel of the Sun and Moon  
  
There were more patients in the Kinhoshi hospital as the temperature dropped sharply and the common flu spread more quickly. By now, the Seijou Junior High student volunteers were accustomed to their jobs at the hospital and worked efficiently without any supervision, with a few exceptions of course.  
  
Erika was reflective over Eriol's words yesterday, almost forgetting her earlier humiliation with Syaoran. The fact that Syaoran made no mention of the previous night made things easier. The Small Wolf versus the reincarnation of the Powerful One. It would be an interesting battle. It will also be the perfect opportunity to corner the Cherry Blossom.  
  
"Earth to it, Erika. You're photocopying the wrong book," Syaoran said from the computer, where he was typing up documents. "I really hope your absentmindedness is a result of diligently reviewing math formulas in your head. Instead of crafty scheming."  
  
He's right on the mark. It's scary, the way he seems to know what's going on inside my mind. When Syaoran resumed typing, Erika glanced up from the photocopy machine to stare at the young man whom she had ended up spending more time with than she had expected. He was nasty and blunt towards her but surprisingly truthful and straightforward. She knew from the way he observed her from the corner of his eyes that he was wary of her yet he was still fair towards her. Could this boy possibly win against the once most powerful magician in the world?  
  
"It's really not that hard Erika. Tsukishiro-san has clearly labeled the title of the book and page numbers on that sheet of paper over there. All you have to do is read it and follow instructions," Syaoran called out without looking up from his work. "Please don't tell me I have to give you reading lessons also. And Japanese isn't even my first language."  
  
"Fine, let's switch then! You do the photocopying," Erika retorted. "Typing is a lot easier; I'll do that instead."  
  
And hour later Erika blankly stared at the computer screen. She glanced at the piles of notepads with messy doctors' writings—she knew as much about computer as she did about mathematics. While Syaoran seemed to have breezed through the pages, she was having enough trouble positioning her fingers on the keyboard correctly. "I've never had typing lessons before," she muttered, peering at the labels on the keyboard, typing letters up one by one with her forefinger. "How am I supposed to read this chicken-scratch, and where is the stupid percent key?"  
  
"Having trouble?" Syaoran asked, leaning against the photocopy machine. "I'm finished here, and I'm thinking about taking off early."  
  
"You can't leave me here!" Erika exclaimed in despair. "I still have this whole stack to type up!"  
  
"You're the one who wanted to switch," Syaoran replied. "Good luck. I don't want to stay around long enough to have to endure another one of your ploys. Oh, and remember to do your problem sets for tomorrow. Beware of any errors—if you get more than two mistakes, I'll make you do the whole thing over again twice on top of the new set of problems."  
  
"Don't you dare leave me with all this work! Monster! Sadist!" Erika retorted—Syaoran had already left the office. Serves him right to have to battle the only other one as cruel as him. Where's Eron—he'll be able to finish this in no time.  
  
"These babies are so cute," Miho squealed. "They're so tiny!"  
  
"Careful—support the neck when you hold them," Sakura said, rocking the baby in her arms. They were in charge of the infant nursery to day. She stared at the pudgy faced baby in her arms, touching its rosy velvet-soft cheeks, it's tiny fingers and little feet curled up like dumplings. The baby gurgled happily as Sakura made funny faces for him.  
  
"I've never held a baby before," Miho exclaimed, poking the baby's cheek. "Look at how the cheeks jiggle and how small her lips are. She's so adorable!"  
  
"By the way, it's a 'he.' And just wait until they start crying," Eron muttered from the other side of the room. He wasn't particularly helping, merely sitting and watching the cribs, refusing to touch the "stinky, milk- and-poop smelling little animals."  
  
"How can you call them stinky?" Miho demanded to Eron. "They smell so sweet and clean. Aren't you a cutie-pie, little princess?" The baby squealed as Miho squeezed it tighter.  
  
"I can't believe they put people like us in charge of the babies," Eron stated, arms folded, shifting in his chair. "You two have never even held babies either. Make that you three." He glanced at Eriol, who was sitting, out of place, on the other chair. "Anyone who is crazy enough to call these little brats cute hasn't been exposed to babies long enough."  
  
Just then, the baby in Miho's arms started wailing.  
  
"Uh oh," Miho said.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Ewww!!! I think... She..." Miho made a face. "Disgusting." The baby wailed harder.  
  
"Don't drop the baby!" Sakura exclaimed, helpless because she was still holding another baby in her arms.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" Miho asked, trying to jiggle the baby in her arms. It screamed louder. "Good girl, it's all right..."  
  
Soon enough, other babies began to wail also.  
  
Eron sighed. Miho pranced back and forth holding the baby at an arm's distance, wailing with the baby in agony. Sakura chased after Miho, trying to calm her down, meanwhile unable to calm the baby in her arms. Eriol, delicately holding his nose, inched towards the door.  
  
"Don't you dare think of escaping," Miho said, turning around just as Eriol reached for the doorknob.  
  
The door swung open, and Syaoran asked, "What is this noise and smell?"  
  
"Thank goodness." Sakura walked up to Syaoran and shoved her baby into his arms.  
  
"What the heck is this?" Syaoran demanded. "And what in the world is this place?"  
  
"Don't hold the baby upside down!" Sakura exclaimed in horror. She scooped up another crying baby from its crib.  
  
"Baby?" Syaoran turned the bundled mass right side up and stared. The baby took one look of Syaoran's scowling face and howled. "Whose baby?"  
  
"Not mine of course!" Sakura retorted in indignation. "The infant nursery. How did you end up here, anyway?"  
  
"I finished early so I came looking for you," Syaoran replied. "Maybe I should have stuck around in the office. At least it was quiet except for Erika's grumbling."  
  
"Do something about this kid," Miho interrupted, half in tears herself. "This is worse than the children's playroom."  
  
"Well, that place has improved since the Kaitou-sama tyranny has taken place," Syaoran said.  
  
Desperately, Sakura had set down the baby again and gingerly undid its diaper.  
  
"Ewwww!" Miho squealed. Her baby, red in face, started choking.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura stared at Syaoran helplessly.  
  
"One thing the Li Clan Chosen One is not expected to do is look after babies," Syaoran retorted.  
  
"Couldn't it have been a part of your special training?" Sakura asked helplessly.  
  
"In fact, children were encouraged to keep away from me," Syaoran continued, scowling at the baby he was holding. "And I am the youngest in the family, anyway. I did not have to deal with children at all till I began working here."  
  
"I'm the youngest too!" Sakura stated. Then she blushed. Did her older brother have to change her diaper for her when she was a baby? How humiliating!  
  
"This is annoying; I'm leaving," Syaoran said, setting the crying baby back in an empty crib.  
  
"How in the world do you plan on having a family if you can't even take care of one baby?" Sakura demanded.  
  
"Fine! I won't have children then," Syaoran stated.  
  
"No children?" Sakura repeated.  
  
Syaoran turned red. "What will come will come. And it's not like you're having any more success than I am. Isn't this your job anyway?"  
  
"I'm trying, can't you see?" Sakura tried to rip the diaper off the baby's legs. "And I don't expect to have a husband who will just sit around and watch, either. Look at my father. He was better in housework than my mother."  
  
"I'm probably better in housework than you are too," Syaoran muttered, awkwardly picking up the baby again and patting its back because it looked so miserable, lying in its crib, helpless.  
  
"Oh, shut up you too and decide upon your marital plans later and do something about this monster," Miho intervened again.  
  
"M-marital plans?" Sakura and Syaoran exclaimed in unison.  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The baby wailed.  
  
At that moment, Eron snapped. He jumped up on his feet, scowling even fiercer than Syaoran, and stated, "This noise and foul smell is revolting. You guys are all hopeless!"  
  
"What are you to speak?" Miho demanded. "You did nothing so far!"  
  
Snatching the baby from Miho's arms, Eron replied, "Now stand back, watch, and learn!" He set the baby on the table, snapped open its pants and carefully unfastened the diaper.  
  
"W-what is that?" Miho stammered pointed, still holding her nose with her other hand and completely red. "S-she's a boy! He made a royal mess indeed!"  
  
"Disgusting, isn't it?" Eron said. "So lift up the baby's legs, take the old one out. Wipe the bottom with the wet napkin. Now it's nice and clean, isn't it? Put powder." Eron proceeded with the steps. The baby had stopped crying. "Slide on the new diaper. Fasten. Fold up the old diaper carefully. Discard. Simple and easy, right?" He set the baby upright. This time the baby gurgled happily, drooling. "Now, understand?"  
  
"W-wait... Can you repeat that one more time?" Miho asked.  
  
Sighing, Eron proceeded to the next baby. After he finished, Miho tentatively attempted to change diapers for the third baby.  
  
"Don't clasp the diaper on so tightly—you'll cut off its circulation in the legs," Eron said.  
  
"But what if it falls down?" Miho asked, desperately fuddling with the diaper.  
  
"Stupid; don't make it so loose that it'll fall down," Eron replied. After ferociously scrubbing his hand at the sink for five minutes, he said, "I'm leaving this repulsive place. You guys do what you want."  
  
"That attitude," Miho muttered. "As bad as Kai-sempai—no worse."  
  
"Still, he saved us," Sakura said, staring at the once more quiet nursery. Those tiny actions could not make her think the worst of Eron, even after last time's incident which through Syaoran in a fury.  
  
"Where in the world did he learn how to handle babies?" Miho asked. "He has some queer talents."  
  
The baby made a grab at Syaoran's brown hair. "Poo-poo!"  
  
"What?" Syaoran demanded.  
  
Everyone laughed. "He likes you," Sakura said. "Hey Syaoran—don't hold the baby with one hand like that! You'll drop it. You need to support the head..."  
  
"He needs to grow up like a man," Syaoran retorted. "A little hardship will harden him."  
  
"These guys are all crazy," Miho said, shaking her head.  
  
"I haven't done anything," Eriol reminded.  
  
"You're the craziest of all," she replied. "A maniacal sadist."  
  
"It hurts me, being called a sadist every other second," Eriol said.  
  
The door swung open again.  
  
Sakura looked up to see if Eron had returned. "Meilin-chan!"  
  
"Look!" Meilin stated.  
  
"You got your cast off!" Sakura exclaimed. "That's great!"  
  
"I still need to go to rehab," Meilin replied. "And I can't walk properly yet because I lost a lot of muscle mass in my leg because of the cast. Otherwise, it feels great to be free again!" Then a shadow came over her eyes. She and Syaoran exchanged silent looks.  
  
"Meilin—do you know how to change a diaper?" Miho asked. "I can show you how!"  
  
"Miho-chan, you can't change the diaper again!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Ah—I'll pass the opportunity to next time," Meilin replied. "I don't like babies. Oh, I should go show Kai—he'll be glad." Then she half hopped, half skipped down the hall to the children's playroom.  
  
"I'm so glad her leg healed well," Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah," Syaoran replied, oddly quiet.  
  
"Kai! Look, I got my cast off—"Meilin trailed off as she was greeted with the sight of Kai, lying on the ground, fast asleep, children around him watching him sleep or playing their own little games, quietly, as not to disturb the Commander. "What are you thinking, sleeping here? You're supposed to be looking after the children!"  
  
Groaning, Kai rolled over on the carpet. He was using a stuffed animal as a pillow.  
  
"You're their supervisor—you have to keep any eye on them at all times! Do you know how important that is? One of them can get hurt or go missing any moment! How can you sleep when on duty?" Meilin continued.  
  
"It's you," Kai muttered, rubbing his eyes, sunglasses skewed. "No wonder it's so noisy."  
  
"What were you thinking?" Meilin demanded. "You're such a bad example for the children."  
  
"Look, I have things under control," Kai said, sitting up groggily.  
  
"I know you had a fight with those high school students again, too, and you have yet another suspension," Meilin rambled on. "You never think ahead, and you never take responsibility over your actions!"  
  
"I said, I have things under control," Kai snapped, louder this time. The room became silent.  
  
Nina came stomping over, standing in between Meilin and Kai, arms spread out. "Don't bother Kai-nii-chan! Witch!"  
  
"Why you..." Meilin bit her tongue. Set a good example for the children.  
  
"Come here," Kai called out. Nina climbed on Kai's lap, snuggling her nose in her chest. Looking up to Meilin, he said, "Congratulations on getting your cast off."  
  
"Huh? Oh... Thanks." Meilin shifted uncomfortably. Kai so rarely got angry. She and her tongue. And it was true that Kai had established a reign over the playroom. But still, she was right—he shouldn't have fallen asleep.  
  
"Kai-nii-chan, you promised to tell us a story after napping," Nina said, tugging Kai's shirt to get his attention back on her.  
  
"I did, didn't I Nina-hime?" Kai showed his smiling face to the little girl, but Meilin could see the humorless eyes under his sunglasses, pupils turned in her direction. "Wait for me in the lounge. My shift will be over soon. I'll drive you home."  
  
"Umm... Actually, we're having my recovery celebration dinner tonight," Meilin said. "If you want to come..."  
  
"Story!" Nina demanded.  
  
"Cheers!" The glasses of sodas clinked as the usual crew sat in a long table at a popular family restaurant.  
  
"Congratulations Meilin on your recovery!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Say something for the camera!" Tomoyo said, holding up the camcorder.  
  
"Ah..." Meilin sweat-dropped. "It feels great to be able to scratch my leg again."  
  
"Can't you think of anything better to say?" Miho demanded. She pushed Meilin out of the way and hogged up the camera. "I learned how to change babies' diapers today!" Her gray eyes shot towards Kai, sitting on the far side of the table, looking out the window absentmindedly. "Kai-sempai! Do you know how to change diapers? I can show you next time!"  
  
"Kai is too busy sleeping while on duty to do anything else," Meilin said, eyes slanted.  
  
"That's awful!" Miho exclaimed. "Those horrible children need an eye kept on them 24/7! Or else they get into so much mischief."  
  
"Someone needs to keep an eye on Kai 24/7 or else he'll be the one to get into mischief," Syaoran corrected.  
  
Taking a sip of her orange soda, Miho sighed, "I can't even write a hot article on 'Delinquent Student: Record Number of Suspensions in the History of Seijou Junior High.' It will be a disgrace to the journalism club since it's about one of our members."  
  
"Guys, let's stop badgering Kai-kun—after all, this is Meilin-chan's celebration dinner," Sakura pleaded.  
  
"Don't bother standing up for me, Sakura," Kai cut off, standing up, "I have something to do. I'll leave your dinner in peace. Tomoyo, please give Meilin a ride back home." Picking up his bag, he slung it over his shoulders and left the table.  
  
"What crude manners to leave in the middle of dinner!" Miho exclaimed in indignation.  
  
"He didn't even touch his food," Sakura said.  
  
"Mizuki-san doesn't look too well," Eriol commented for the first time.  
  
"Eriol-kun's right. He looks really worn out," Tomoyo said.  
  
"It's true. He doesn't sleep at night." Meilin frowned slightly. "Insomnia he says."  
  
"By the way, is it true that Kai-sempai received another suspension?" Miho asked.  
  
Sakura replied, "I heard from Rika-chan—she overheard in the teacher's office,"  
  
"What reason this time?" Syaoran asked, disgusted.  
  
"He can't keep his fists under control, that's the problem," Meilin said.  
  
"That's not it," Sakura said. "He's not stupid, Kai-kun. He doesn't act without a reason, and he always has everything calculated."  
  
"Oh that," Syaoran said. "Kai told me. Those high-schoolers were taking money from elementary kids—he was just 'teaching those bullies a lesson."  
  
"Why didn't he tell the principal that story?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's almost as if he wants to get expelled." Meilin rolled her eyes. "Idiot." What will he do when I leave in a couple of days? Who'll look after him?  
  
After dinner, as they were about to pay the check, they were surprised to find that the dinner had already been paid for by "the young man with spiky hair and sunglasses."  
  
"That was a good meal!" Miho exclaimed, patting her stomach as they walked out to the streets.  
  
"We should do this more often, eat out together," Meilin said. She laughed. "Oh yeah, I'm leaving soon, so never mind that."  
  
"You're really leaving, Meilin-chan?" Sakura asked. "Can't you stay a little longer?"  
  
"You already know I've been putting it off for weeks. I was originally supposed to stay for two weeks, but I ruined everything by breaking my leg and having to stay on an extra month," Meilin replied sheepishly. Her smile fell as she looked at Syaoran.  
  
From behind, Eriol said so lowly that no one else could hear, "I wonder if it's okay for you to not return even though the Great Elder is gravely ill."  
  
Syaoran spun around, eyebrows furrowed down as he glared at Eriol.  
  
"Uh oh," Tomoyo said, glancing between Syaoran and Eriol and the brimming tension which had been boiling over the brim for the past weeks.  
  
"What's the matter?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Nothing, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo smiled. I think there will be a showdown between the Wolf and the Fox soon. She stopped walking for a second and frowned slightly.  
  
Sakura tilted her head questioningly. "Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"I just though of something," Tomoyo replied. Who will I route for if those two fought? Of course, I've known Syaoran longer, and he's one of my closest friends. Plus, he's the only one I could entrust Sakura to. She sighed. But still... She gazed up at Eriol, his eyes as mysterious as the Sphinx. He caught her eyes and smiled. It was evident he was more amused than he had been for the past months. There definitely will be a duel soon.  
  
"What are you sighing for?" Syaoran asked on that evening to Meilin, who was gathering up her stuff from her room. She paused packing and sat on the sofa across from Syaoran.  
  
"I wanted to stay a little longer in Japan, but it seems as if the Great Elder's condition is critical at this point," Meilin said. "His life might be in danger."  
  
The Great Elder had been like a father to Syaoran, overseen his training, taught him all he knew. As his Training Master, Syaoran regarded him with great respect and admiration, as the Head of the Elders, he vowed loyalty and devotion to the Great Elder. It was hard to believe this stern, tough man was greatly reduced in health and near his deathbed, for Syaoran couldn't imagine the Li Clan without the current Great Elder, his Great- Uncle and previously his father and Leiyun's Training Master. "I know... Mother called me too. I had to once again tell her I'm not returning. She doesn't understand."  
  
"No, I think she does," Meilin said softly. "She probably understands better than anyone else. She's already experienced it before."  
  
"But father returned to her eventually." Syaoran folded his hands together. "I have no intention of giving in to Clan pressure. I heard they've already stricken me off the Book of the Inner Council and the List of the Chosen Ones."  
  
"You knew it was coming, Syaoran. At least Aunt Ieran has prevented them from disowning you from the family." This was actually shocking news to Meilin, but she didn't express it—she thought the Council would wait at least until her return. She would have pleaded one last time to reconsider their decision, not that her say mattered in the Clan.  
  
"Let Uncle disown me for all I care," Syaoran retorted. "If I'm out of grace with the Li Clan, let it be."  
  
"You do care Syaoran," Meilin said. "For your father's sake, Leiyun's sake... your mother and sister's sake. The Great Elder is still on your side; he would have prevented all this from happening were he in the condition to. Yet his life is at stake now." The Great Elder, the man whom Syaoran respected and honored the most. Yet, Syaoran had forsaken the Clan for his sense of duty.  
  
"I'm sorry Meilin." Syaoran looked down at his feet where Wolfie-chan lay silently.  
  
"What for?" Syaoran was apologizing? Meilin stared hard at Syaoran.  
  
"For disappointing you. You and the rest of the Clan. I have done what no man should do," Syaoran continued, looking up at Meilin. "I've given up family honor for the sake of pure selfishness and indulgence. I've failed you all."  
  
Sitting up from the sofa and rushing over to Syaoran, wrapping her arms around him, she whispered, "Don't say that, Syaoran. You've done a brave deed. You're needed here. Japan needs you. You're so strong, Syaoran. I envy you sometimes. No, I've always envied you and tried to follow you." Hot, heavy tears dropped into his hair. If he knew she was crying, he said nothing.  
  
"Be strong, Meilin," Syaoran said, resting a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "I'll try my best to be strong too. That's all I have left now, my inner strength. Though I don't have my family's support anymore, I still have a mission left to accomplish. It'll be harder from now on for difficult times await the Li Clan."  
  
"I know. When I return to Hong Kong, I probably won't be able to contact you anymore." Meilin wiped her face with the back of her hands. "But I'll be strong there. So you do your best too, okay?"  
  
"I will." Syaoran smiled. "Once again, thank you Meilin."  
  
Sniffling, Meilin said reproachfully, "Now, you better have made some progress with Sakura next time I see you!"  
  
"Say, Meilin, won't you come back and live here for the remaining couple of days?" Syaoran asked, crossing his arms. "And prove to me that I am indeed a better housemate than that thief?"  
  
Sticking out her tongue, Meilin replied, "No thank you. I'll be keeping an eye on 'that thief' for a little longer. Thinking about it, he's still not back since he left from the restaurant earlier this evening. Wonder what he's up to now."  
  
Leaning his forehead in his hands, Syaoran sighed. "Couldn't you have at least chosen a respectable man?"  
  
"LI SYAORAN! I told you it's nothing like that!"  
  
Syaoran chuckled.  
  
Grinning, Meilin said, "Well, after I leave, it's up to you to watch out for him."  
  
"What do you have for this ruthless, shady guy?"  
  
Smiling lopsided, Meilin replied, "Well, he once told me that we are very similar. And I am yet trying to find out how we are so similar."  
  
The journalism club meeting the next day was adjourned early because Kai was missing, and he was supposed to have brought the layout that they were going to edit in that meeting. Syaoran and Eriol were assigned to tidy up the clubroom that day, much to Syaoran's disdain.  
  
"You have more guts than I expected," Eriol commented, stacking the books.  
  
"What?" Syaoran slammed the chairs as he stacked them up.  
  
"Disobeying the Elders," Eriol said. "To protect your loved one."  
  
If he didn't dislike Eriol so much, Syaoran would have easily sensed that Eriol was intentionally provoking him.  
  
Eyes darkened, Eriol said quietly, "In the olden days, they would have hired an assassin to finish you off. Most likely one of your own blood too. For betrayers of the Clan were not regarded lightly. "  
  
Syaoran swerved around.  
  
Smiling, Eriol continued, "Luckily, things have changed since then."  
  
"Why did you return to Japan?" Syaoran demanded. "I'll laugh if you tell me it's to chaperone Miho."  
  
"You know me too well, relative," Eriol replied. "Maybe I wanted a little amusement."  
  
"Maybe for you, all this is a matter of amusement but more so lately, the battle against the Dark Ones has turned into a matter of life and death for us," Syaoran said coldly.  
  
"It's still funny what old family disputes and the road to retribution has brought us all to," Eriol said. "Have you ever stopped to ponder why you're fighting and what you're fighting against?"  
  
"Many times," Syaoran replied. "But the only answer I could come up with is for whom I'm fighting for."  
  
"Indeed? And that may be Sakura, I suppose."  
  
Eyes looking directly up at Eriol, Syaoran said, "No, I can't be so selfish as to say I'm fighting for another person, to protect her. In the end, it comes down to the fact that I'm fighting for myself. That's the extent of my strength at this point. I can't fight in the name of someone else when I don't have the capabilities of protecting myself."  
  
His answer might have taken Eriol off guard for he remained silent for a moment. "I wonder how Sakura-san would have responded to my question."  
  
"Obviously that she is fighting for her friends, the network of relationships she has established, even for the Dark Ones, for everyone else except herself," Syaoran replied dryly. "She's more self-sacrificing than I can ever be."  
  
"Then, what are your reasons for staying behind in Japan when it is your duty to return to Hong Kong, where your family needs you?" Eriol questioned calmly.  
  
"I can't grow if I return to Hong Kong," Syaoran replied. "I'll be trapped in a cage all my life, and I will always be a puppet of the Elders."  
  
"But one day, you will become the most powerful in your Clan, the Head, and you will be able to wield great power within you family and all of Hong Kong for the Li Household is well known and respected."  
  
"That's what's expected of me," Syaoran said. "But I won't fall into the same trap that my ancestors have been victim to. I think I will follow what my heart tells me is right rather than what centuries of duty and family obligations demands of me.  
  
"And what makes you think that staying in Japan is the right choice?" Eriol asked. "Do you truly think that Card Mistress Sakura needs you?"  
  
Syaoran was stumped. Slowly, he answered, "No, probably not. She's strong and capable of fighting off the enemy. And she has powerful friends surrounding her, who would protect her and be her strength."  
  
"True indeed. First layer of defense are Cerberus and Yue, her guardians. Their sole existence is to protect their Mistress. Not to mention her family, her friends and myself will always be at her side come the worst." Eriol paused deliberately, pushing up his glasses with his forefinger. "Have you ever reflected, that your presence might actually be preventing her from growing as a Card Mistress?"  
  
Staring hard at Eriol, Syaoran said slowly, "Are you saying that I am a hindrance to Sakura?"  
  
"Of course, your intentions are pure and your heart is noble and commendable. Yet in the end, she has come to rely on you, and one day, she'll find you are not by her side to protect her as always. Your existence is making her dependent and impedes upon her growing to her fullest potential."  
  
"You are not serious, are you Hiiragizawa Eriol?" Syaoran asked through gritted teeth. "Saying that I shouldn't protect Sakura?"  
  
"Look at that scar on your back from the Whip. That should be the scar on Sakura's back," Eriol said coolly.  
  
"You mean, allow Sakura's back to be scarred?" Syaoran's fists were clenched, and his voice trembled. "Allow her to get whipped, allow her to have endless nightmares, allow her to drown, allow her to fall off the cliff, allow her to face the Dark Ones alone? Just watch her being torn apart? NEVER!"  
  
"That's you being selfish," Eriol replied, unfazed by Syaoran's fervor. "Just because you can't stand Sakura being hurt doesn't mean that she can't endure it. Pain strengthens a person."  
  
"I don't believe that!" Syaoran exclaimed. "Sakura's strength is in her happiness and the happiness she gives others. And I will protect her dream with the last drop of blood I have left in my body."  
  
"If you know what is best for her, you will board the plane departing Japan with Li Meilin on Sunday. Not that you would ever take me advise," Eriol said. "You are strong, Li Syaoran—you have grown greatly since I first met you, all on your own too. You are an embodiment of strength gained through pain—you cannot call my philosophy wrong. I admit, you too are right about Sakura's strength. However, we face darker times and with darker times comes darker deeds and thoughts. If there were time, I would have taken Sakura's training another step higher after the Sakura Cards were created. But the Dark Ones appeared, and she was thrust into the full-fledged battle that the Sakura Card days were only a prologue to."  
  
It was late afternoon and the chatter of students leaving the building was but background noise to the otherwise silent classroom.  
  
Glasses glimmering in the unlighted room, Eriol continued, "You too noticed a change in tides which will bring eviler days ahead of us whether we are prepared for it or not."  
  
"Don't worry, Hiiragizawa Eriol," Syaoran said. "I have confidence in my abilities to uphold what I believe in, though you remain faithless in your successors."  
  
"On the contrary, I have great faith in Sakura and your abilities," Eriol replied. "You two make wonderful partners. But in the end, your reliance on each other will be used against you by your enemies."  
  
"I already know that." Syaoran stared past Eriol, outside the window which was illuminated by the orange sky.  
  
"That is why you stand on the cliff's edge, not being able to move ahead, but not being able to turn back," Eriol said. "That is your weakness and the source of your doubts. If I were your enemy, I would play on that fact very well. Though in the end, it will be Sakura who takes the blow hardest. For as you've said, when she falls, if she falls, she'll fall harder than anyone else."  
  
At that moment, something in Syaoran's mind snapped like a rubber band stretched until it could stretch no further. He whipped out his sword and brought it down in Eriol's direction. Without blinking and eye, Eriol's staff materialized and blocked the strike with ease. Eriol's quick reflexes were no surprise to Syaoran but the willingness to accept the challenge puzzled him.  
  
"Too slow, Small Wolf." Eriol smiled.  
  
Syaoran stared hard at Eriol, grip on sword-hilt so tight that his knuckle turned white.  
  
"It won't be wise to carry on a fight here," Eriol commented.  
  
"In three days then. In the clearing behind King Penguin Park," Syaoran said. "We should finish off the battle that was never finished last winter in New York."  
  
"A duel—that will be interesting. And we can make sure Sakura-san doesn't interrupt this time." Eriol grinned. "But why in three days?"  
  
"It's after Meilin leaves."  
  
Simple-minded boy. Eriol nodded. "Set."  
  
"Did you ever get around to asking Syaoran what he was doing with Erika in the library?" Meilin asked, doodling on a piece of paper. Sakura had agreed to study with her in the library to make up for last time. Tomoyo and Miho had joined them also. Yet, Meilin found she simply could not concentrate on the piles of makeup work she had to do, especially on the last couple of days she had left in Japan. Besides, Kai had been missing since he left the restaurant last night.  
  
"No, that's Syaoran's business," Sakura replied.  
  
"Syaoran really was with Erika?" Tomoyo asked, blinking.  
  
"Aren't you in the least bit jealous or at least curious?" Meilin demanded. "It would drive me crazy—it's driving me crazy right now, and I'm not even his girlfriend!"  
  
"I'm not his girlfriend either," Sakura reminded. She leaned her chin on her arms. What was she supposed to do? Get mad at Syaoran?  
  
"Isn't that Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo asked as they saw someone rush into the library.  
  
"Syaoran!" Meilin exclaimed.  
  
Syaoran looked around.  
  
"Over here!" Meilin called out. The librarian glared at her.  
  
"Meilin?" Syaoran walked over. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Studying," Meilin replied. "What are you doing in the library at this hour?"  
  
"Oh... It's kind of a long story," Syaoran muttered.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" A shrill voice from another table called out. "You're late!"  
  
"Sorry, got to go guys," Syaoran said.  
  
"Erika? Again?" Meilin uttered in disbelief.  
  
"Syaoran—I finished all the problems; I've been waiting for half an hour. Hurry!" Erika called again, running up to Syaoran and grabbing his arm.  
  
"Why do you need him to do your work?" Meilin demanded.  
  
"He's been tutoring me," Erika replied smugly.  
  
"Syaoran tutor you?" Meilin repeated dumbfounded. "What kind of trick did you use on him to get him to consent to that?"  
  
"No wonder Erika-chan has been doing well in class for the past week," Tomoyo commented.  
  
"Yeah, it some how turned out that way," Syaoran said. "I'm tutoring Erika in math."  
  
Erika and Syaoran walked over to their table on the other side of the study carrels and soon made a good pretense of working.  
  
"Unbelievable," Miho said. She had been dozing until Syaoran appeared.  
  
"Sakura, say something," Meilin said, shaking Sakura. "Why is he tutoring Erika? He can't be serious! They're studying! Look!" She pointed wildly. "What's wrong with him? She must have cast a spell on him or some weird controlling dark force or something."  
  
"How can you not get distracted by them," Erika asked, looking up from her textbook.  
  
"Ignore them and do the problems," Syaoran said, eyes closed, sweat- dropping.  
  
"I can't. They're calling me names," Erika replied crossly.  
  
"You do things that make you deserve the names you're called."  
  
Wrinkling her nose, Erika said, "You don't have to put things so bluntly." She was a little hurt by his words, which were indeed true.  
  
"Why don't we call it quits today?" Syaoran asked, closing the book. "You got 85% on these problems—a great improvement."  
  
For the first time, Erika realized that Syaoran was distracted. Not because of the girls sitting at the table across the library but another matter. She smiled furtively. The battle between the Power of the Moon and the Power of the Sun would take its course.  
  
"Nee, Miho-chan," Meilin said, looking up from her book. "Are you not going to look for your brother anymore?"  
  
"Onii-chan?" Miho grinned wistfully, setting her pencil. "Onii-chan is not an irresponsible person. He probably has his own reasons for disappearing."  
  
"You're an understanding sister," Meilin said. "I couldn't contain my wrath when my cousin disappeared from Hong Kong. So I traced him all the way over to Tomoeda. But you are so patient and forgiving."  
  
"Forgiving?" Miho laughed shortly. "I'm mad, furious at him right now. For leaving mother and me, for not returning, for breaking my heart over and over again, for not caring." Her smoky gray eyes softened. "But what else can I do? If he returned, I would forgive him right away, any time."  
  
Sakura and Meilin glanced at each other briefly, guilt shadowing their eyes.  
  
"I've searched, I've dreamed, I've gone half-insane," Miho continued. "Now all I can do is pray and leave the rest to him."  
  
"Miho-chan, I'm sure he'll return, one day," Meilin said, sniffling.  
  
"Why are you getting more emotional than me?" Miho laughed. "As long as he is safe and health somewhere, I'm fine. And as long as he remembers me and thinks of me once in a while."  
  
"He's probably thinking about you all the time," Tomoyo said softly.  
  
"I doubt it," Miho said bitterly. "If he did, he would return sooner. But it's all right. I can stand it."  
  
"Look, they're leaving the library," Meilin hissed, nodding towards Erika and Syaoran.  
  
"I guess the 'tutoring session' is finished," Sakura said crankily. "I left my book in the classroom at school. I'll see you guys tomorrow then!" Sliding off her chair, Sakura took her bag, jacket and walked out.  
  
"Wait! Sakura-chan!" Meilin called out. "I'm coming too!"  
  
"Where are we going?" Meilin asked as they entered the school. "Syaoran went that way."  
  
"I'm getting my book," Sakura replied, blinking.  
  
"You're not following Syaoran?" Meilin demanded.  
  
"Why would I do that?" Sakura blinked again.  
  
"You impossible girl!" Meilin laughed. Good thing she's so trusting in Syaoran to leave him like that with that horrid girl.  
  
The school building was completely empty and was dark except for the emergency light. Yet, Sakura knew the school so well that she did not need much light. As Meilin and Sakura walked down the corridors, they heard the faint melody of piano.  
  
"W-what was that?" Sakura turned to Meilin. "Did you hear something?"  
  
"I think someone's playing the piano," Meilin replied calmly, though she was just as uneasy as Sakura.  
  
"But no one should be in the building right now," Sakura said, trembling. "D-do you think it's a g-gh-gho—"  
  
"Ghost?" Meilin finished off. "Maybe. Isn't it one of the Seven Mysteries of Seijou Junior High? The bloody hands that play the grand piano in the music room, after dark?"  
  
"HOE!" Sakura threw her arms around Meilin's arm.  
  
"Well, hurry. Let's go to the classroom and get your book so we can leave," Meilin said. Then she looked up. The music was a lot more distinct now that they were near the music room. Through the door slightly cracked open, bright light streamed into the dark hallway.  
  
Now they could recognize the nerve-wrecking tune as a few measures of Beethoven's Piano Sonata 7, marred by a discordant key, an exasperated sigh, and then a repetition of the same bar from 'The Tempest', followed by another clunking of an off-tune note.  
  
Sakura and Meilin looked at each other and peaked into the music room. Unexpectedly they found Kai, frowning as he started over again, his fingers at least moving nimbly and gracefully as expected from an aspiring magician. But his lack of concentration added with frustration got the better of him, making him stumble more frequently. He clearly had the basics down and could even read the music scores without any problem. It was obvious that with more patience and perseverance, Kai could easily master the piece, for without doubt he was a quick learner and talented in many aspects, but he lacked that fine thread of effort and whole-hearted practice. Finally, on another ill-sprung sound, he jammed all ten fingers down onto the keys, then slammed the piano lid shut, sending all the music scores flying over the piano from the impact.  
  
At this, Sakura and Meilin winced.  
  
"Maybe it would be easier to distinguish whether you're playing the white or black keys if you didn't have your sunglasses on," Meilin commented dryly.  
  
"°What are you doing here?" Kai demanded, turning around.  
  
"We saw that the lights were on," Sakura replied. "We didn't know you'd be here. I didn't know you were practicing so hard. In fact, I thought you were suspended from school."  
  
"Little good it does, doesn't it? Practicing," Kai remarked, already standing by the doorway, trying to hide the fact that he had been embarrassed by being cranky. "And no, Sakura, I'm not going to get lessons from anyone, definitely not Eriol."  
  
"I bet Syaoran is willing to help you," Sakura suggested.  
  
"No, I don't care about the stupid piano test," Kai said. "Another 'fail' doesn't matter for me, you know."  
  
"But it's not like you're bad at playing—you don't even need help at the stage you're in, not that I know much about music," Meilin said. "You just need more practice—and also, maybe you should try a simpler piece than Beethoven, you know. Beethoven's for more advanced pianists."  
  
"That's where I last left off—I should be able to play at least that much," Kai replied with an odd look on his face, almost like a sullen boy's. He turned off the lights in the room and they were standing in darkness again.  
  
"You're too ambitious," Meilin scoffed.  
  
"Wrong," Kai said, as he slipped between the two girls and escaped from the music room. "I have no ambition what so ever."  
  
Once Kai was out of view, Meilin commented, "He's really been acting strange since the Transformation and Fantasy Card incident. It might help if he's more honest with himself."  
  
"Well, he's trying," Sakura said.  
  
"Is he?" Meilin smiled slightly. "I don't know. Somehow I believe him to be capable of much more if only he applies himself."  
  
"Why are you always so hard on him?" Sakura asked, staring at her friend hard. "He's a good person. And he tries in his own way. You know that too."  
  
"Why am I so hard on him?" Meilin replied, half-laughing. "I don't know. His business does not concern me, does it? Maybe I'm just jealous. Jealous because he has so many talents, and he will be able to get so far if he tries, but he doesn't. If I had all the talents that he does, I wonder where I'll be now. Yet instead I am just me, powerless, weak, useless Meilin, a good-for-nothing in the Li Clan, a hindrance to Syaoran and useless in the battle against the Dark Ones. An annoying pest, that's what I am, as Kai said."  
  
Turning around to face Meilin, Sakura took both her hands in her own and said in a soft, earnest voice, "Don't ever say such things, Meilin. You have more worth in you than you are aware of. You don't know how much you are a strength for Syaoran and me, and Kai-kun. Especially Kai-kun. And you must continue to have faith in yourself, because your moral strength will become the strength of all of us in the future, even if you leave us."  
  
For a moment, Meilin felt her eyes become teary. She was thankful it was too dark for Sakura to see. Meilin who was one of the few who were born without any powers, a great disappointment to her clannish parents. Meilin who tagged along Syaoran, the only Li who paid any attention to her, though she was just a nuisance. Meilin who was hated at school, called a snob. Meilin who was just in everyone's way. Never did she think that her existence made a difference to anyone.  
  
Sometimes, she wondered how this pure and sincere girl standing in front of her could always just say the words to give her the tiniest more confidence in herself. What was so special about this girl, the Chosen Card Mistress? Meilin found Sakura to be neither very bright nor intelligent, powerful nor ambitious, no distinctive trait to make her stand out. In fact, she thought Sakura a very ordinary girl, a little too optimistic but disagreeably likeable at the same time. Yet, if anything else, she knew that Sakura would be the pillar, the strength of the side of the Light. Her strength would be the strength of her supporters. Her collapse will lead to the demise of everyone else. Because Sakura was the connecting bond of the New Circle of their generation.  
  
Kai returned home sometime past midnight and before dawn.  
  
"You're back," Meilin said shortly.  
  
Kai jumped. He hadn't expected Meilin to be up still, sitting motionlessly with only a dim lamp lighting the living room, waiting for his return. That was something he would do.  
  
"Why aren't you in bed yet?" Kai asked.  
  
"I was waiting for you," Meilin replied. "I didn't expect to see you at school, in the music room, earlier on."  
  
"What, are you going to laugh at me?" Kai asked. He stumbled towards the sofa and sank down. Though he couldn't admit it, he had been embarrassed to be caught in the piano room by Sakura and Meilin.  
  
"Goodness, you look exhausted," Meilin said, drawing nearer. "Have you slept in the past two days?"  
  
"I don't really remember."  
  
"What are you going to do without me around to look after you?" Meilin asked, sighing.  
  
"I've managed fine before I ever met you, and I'll manage fine after," Kai replied brusquely.  
  
Biting her lower lip, Meilin said, "But you've broken your all promises to bettering your lifestyle—you haven't improved at all."  
  
"It's stupid of you to believe me time after time again, even though I've never kept promise," Kai replied. "Why do you keep your faith in me still?"  
  
"I don't know why!" Meilin retorted, jumping to her feet. "I don't know what I'm doing, here, living with such a dishonorable criminal such as you when I have so much more important worries! I don't know why I'm wasting my time on one such as you!"  
  
"Maybe you like me." Kai grinned crookedly.  
  
Meilin stood still, an electric shock jolting through her heart. "It's just, I never thought that I might be able to make a difference in someone's life. And foolishly, I thought that I might be able to change something in you."  
  
"Heh, did you catch the pick-up-a-stray-puppy strategy from Sakura?" Kai mocked. "I can't fail to reiterate that I don't desire to change, and I'm about at the point where I can't stand your nagging and whining anymore, Li Meilin."  
  
"Good! I'm leaving in a day, anyway. You'll be glad to see me gone." Meilin turned away and walked towards her room. No, Kai's room. Why was she staying here? Why didn't she spend the remaining time with Syaoran? Wasn't Li Clan matters far more important than Kaitou Magician? "But you said we have a lot in similar. I can't see what resembles we have at all! I may not be talented, but I try hard in everything I do. That's all I can do. Why can't you set aside your pride and return to your mother and sister?"  
  
"You think this is pride?" Kai laughed shortly and resentfully. "Li Meilin, you still have a long way to go if you think you actually understand me."  
  
Spinning around, Meilin faced Kai again. "Do you know what Miho-chan said today? She said, 'I've searched, I've dreamed, I've gone half-insane. Now all I can do is pray and leave the rest to him.' She has that much faith in you. What are you doing? You're right here, by her side! How can you stand watching her suffer the agony of not knowing if you are even alive? Why can't you save her from all this pain? Isn't that plain selfishness?"  
  
Sitting up from the sofa, Kai replied in his low, dangerous voice, "You're right; it is plain selfishness. But what do you want me to do? Go up to her and give her a big hug and tell her 'onii-chan is back! I'm sorry I'm not really the person that you are looking for, and I'm wanted by the police force of at least six major cities because I became a thief in the last five years since I left home?'"  
  
Meilin was taken back. This might have been the first time Kai had been this frank with her, and she actually heard a fragment of his deepest insecurities. And this was definitely the first time Kai outright acknowledged that one time or another, he had been Tanaka Mikai.  
  
"Is that what you want me to do?" Kai asked, taking a step towards her. "You want me to crush all her precious memories of her older brother? You want me to bring her down because of my dirty past? I've seen things and done things that no person should have seen or done; I've been to hell and returned. No, I'm still living in a hell, and I am condemned to hell. I have no regrets, for this is my life, the one I chose." He took another step forward. "And how do you expect me to return to her after all these years, after abandoning her and Mother? It's not a matter of 'would I' but 'can I.' I can't anymore!"  
  
"She wouldn't care about all of that!" Meilin responded.  
  
"Be realistic—that's not true, and you know it." Kai smiled crookedly. "There I've done it again. I blab more when I'm around you than when I'm with anyone else."  
  
"What did you see when you looked into the Mirror of Truth back when you were stealing it from the museum?" Meilin demanded, knowing she was losing in the battle of words with Kai. By now, she knew it was impossible to argue with him.  
  
"That's none of your business," Kai replied, turning his face away. He had been so careful to avoid looking into the Mirror, but he had been careless that fatal spring night and saw his reflection.  
  
Heedless, Meilin continued, "You probably saw Tanaka Mikai, age 12, reflected, didn't you?"  
  
Staring at Meilin, Kai was speechless.  
  
"I thought so. You may change your appearance, and you may change your name. You may be a criminal and a delinquent, but that doesn't change the fact that inside, you are that same twelve year old boy who ran away from home five years ago, for what reason I do not know." Meilin paused, finding it difficult to read Kai's expression. She was never good at reading people, anyway. "You're still Tanaka Mikai, whether you acknowledge it or not!"  
  
The poised Kai was standing directly in front of her now, his trembling shoulders the only external sign of the composure that had finally shattered. Carefully, he removed his sunglasses and slipped them in his pocket. "You said you wanted to see my eyes when speaking to me, didn't you? Well, look at me now, and read what I'm telling you, for I'm warning you; you're testing it, Li Meilin."  
  
"Well if you are scared..." Meilin was cut off.  
  
"I've warned you once," Kai whispered lowly, a breath away from her. His blue-gray eyes gleamed icily. Yet beneath the anger, Meilin could still see traces of sadness.  
  
"If you're scared," Meilin continued, eyes blazing like two orbs of fire in the near-dark. "Why don't you correct your way of life and return to the honorable, hard-working person you were before? Is it that hard?"  
  
"There's no point!" Kai exclaimed, slamming his hand on the wall. Meilin caught her breath at the impact and attempted to step back, to realize that Kai had trapped her in between him and the wall. He continued, more stirred than usual, "Don't you see there's no use? I've fallen too far—I've come this far knowing there will be no point of return. I was prepared for it since the beginning."  
  
"There is a point!" Meilin's chin trembled. "Nothing is too futile. I—"  
  
Kai stopped her short, grabbing her wrists and pinning her against the wall. Taken off guard, she squirmed against his force.  
  
"Wha—"  
  
He bent over and kissed her mouth, stifling all her reproachful words.  
  
"Mmmm!" She struggled against his iron grasp and his burning lips. It was not a romantic, warm, gentle kiss like in movies, but a hard, unrelenting one. He was being cruel, intentionally. At last, she was still.  
  
"Finally you've shut up," Kai whispered as he let go of her wrists.  
  
"H-how dare you?" Meilin gasped, short of breath. She raised her hands in the air and brought it down hard on Kai's face. With ease, he blocked her arm and carefully set it down by her side.  
  
"You said yourself to abstain from violence, dear Meilin," Kai said smiling cruelly in Meilin's perspective. "You still have a long way to go if you think you can have the upper hand of the situation with me." His hand still leaned against the wall, and he refused to let her move away. "Lesson Number One: Don't meddle with my life."  
  
"I hate you Mizuki Kai!" Meilin shouted, struggling to escape from her cornered position.  
  
Gently lifting her chin with his other hand, he said, "Lesson Number Two: Don't trust men when you're alone in the dark with them. Simple enough for even you to understand, isn't it?"  
  
She stood, glaring at him for what seemed like minutes. He gazed back at her with cool, unrelenting eyes. Wordless, Meilin leaned against the wall and slid down onto the floor. Back against the wall, she hugged her knees in a fetal position. She didn't want him to see her crying face yet again. At this moment, she felt foolish, taken advantage of and even more stupid because her heart was racing and her lips yet tingled. She could taste saltiness on her lips. Blood. And she had lost track of all thought, her tears were not stopping, and her heavy hair was in her face.  
  
"Are you crying?" Kai quietly asked after a while when he regained control over his temper. Having a girl crying at your feet would move the coldest of hearts, let alone the lady's man Kaitou Magician.  
  
"I'm not," Meilin replied, head buried in her knees.  
  
Kai knelt down to see her face. "You are crying."  
  
"I'm not crying!" Meilin snapped, turning her head away. "I'm not, I'm not!"  
  
"If you say so... I thought you were crying over a stolen first kiss or something sentimental like that." Kai chuckled.  
  
"This wasn't my first kiss, so there!" Meilin retorted, voice muffled, resenting him for laughing at her.  
  
"Oh?" Kai blinked. He carefully brushed back her dark hair with his hand. "Show me your face, Meilin."  
  
"Just leave me alone!" Meilin sniffled and stared up at Kai, tears glistening on her flushed cheeks. "Don't think I'm crying because of something stupid like that, either. I'm crying for you, Mizuki Kai, no Tanaka Mikai!"  
  
Kai reached out for her.  
  
Meilin flinched. "Don't touch me!"  
  
"Sorry." Kai withdrew his hands and stared at her.  
  
"Just answer one question for me," Meilin said when she could trust her voice to be steady again.  
  
"What do you want me to answer?" Kai patiently asked.  
  
Meilin looked into Kai's beautiful eyes the color of a rainy day. The eyes that beckoned to her and at the same time told her to keep her distance. "Why do you have such sad eyes, Mizuki Kai?"  
  
For a moment, Kai remained silent, eyes lowered. Finally he answered slowly, "Do I have sad eyes? No one's ever told me that before."  
  
"That's because you always hid behind those black shades," Meilin replied.  
  
"Maybe I'm a sad person inside," Kai said, chuckling.  
  
"Don't be silly," Meilin said, wiping her face with her sleeves. "I have another question..." She stared at him directly. "Why did you kiss me?"  
  
Kai bent closer to her, so that she could catch a whiff of his faint cologne on his neck. "Because I've wanted to do this for a long time." His eyes were a lot gentler than before. He tilted her chin up again and drew her nearer. The periwinkle stud in his left ear twinkled. "Kiss you." This time, he kissed her softer and more tenderly. The large hand laced in hers was warm and soothing. A faint voice in the back of her mind reminded her that someone once told her not to trust the words of a thief. Yet, she could barely breathe let alone think.  
  
Why couldn't I have chosen a 'respectable' man instead of this firebrand?  
  
The first thought on Meilin's mind the next day was, he took advantage of me. She did not know why she had allowed Kai to kiss her and reproached herself for giving in too easily to moonlight and those lonely, appealing clear blue-gray eyes. It was obvious he had again slipped out of talking about anything serious to her. He's so sly and unfair. I'll never fall for his tricks again! She was not surprised that Kai was gone for the entire next day. Kai was still Kai, and nothing had changed since last night.  
  
All the same, she was hurt when he did not return for the morning of her departure.  
  
"Stop here please," Meilin told the taxi driver. She paid him and lugged her suitcase out onto the sidewalk. The graveyard was eerier early in the morning when the sun had not yet risen and a white fog had set across the tombstones. The faint light of dusk guided her through the dense mist surrounding her towards the hunched figure by the small, unmarked tombstone.  
  
"I thought you might be here," Meilin said, crouching beside him and setting a small bouquet of lilies down on the grave.  
  
Kai looked up in surprise for the second time in that location.  
  
"I was worried you know. And a little hurt. You weren't even going to see me off," Meilin said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kai asked, tired gray eyes staring at the fresh flowers.  
  
"I don't know anything about microchip devises, so I had a harder time finding you. Lucky guess, wasn't it?" Meilin smiled. "I already said good- bye to Syaoran and Sakura and the others. I thought about leaving without seeing you, but I couldn't bring myself to do that."  
  
"I'm touched." Kai grinned meagerly.  
  
"You should be." Then she bowed in front of the grave. "Whoever this person is, it must be a person who you respect very much."  
  
Kai didn't reply.  
  
"Perro-chan is mad because you left him alone," Meilin stated, standing up again.  
  
"Eh? Perro-chan?" Kai repeated.  
  
"Perro-chan. Short for Perroquet. Your parrot. You never told me its name," Meiin said.  
  
"It doesn't have a name."  
  
"Why, because you have some stupid notion that if you name your pet, you'll get too attached to it? Well now it has a name, poor thing," Meilin stated, hands on hips. And that was that.  
  
"I'll drive you to the airport," Kai said, about to get up. Then he grimaced, bending over, hand over his upper left chest.  
  
"What's the matter?" Meilin knelt down in the dirt to support him. This wasn't the first time she had seen Kai double over in pain like this. She was right—he was not only extra worn out these days, but he was actually in physical pain. That explained his slower movements, the way he stayed up in the nighttime with sweaty brows, the weariness in eyes. "Are you injured? Why won't you tell me?"  
  
"I'm fine. Give me a moment." Kai breathed hard for a few minutes. His muscles relaxed.  
  
At first, Meilin didn't notice because Kai was wearing a dark button-down shirt as usual, but she soon realized that he was bleeding, for his hand was covered in blood. Her eyes widened. "What..."  
  
"It's nothing." Kai tried to get up again and doubled over. He clutched his chest. "Damn."  
  
"What do mean it's fine? You're bleeding!" Meilin exclaimed. "Where's the blood coming from?" She bent over and reached for Kai's shirt, unbuttoning the top few buttons to see where the injury was.  
  
Pushing her away, Kai joked weakly, "How indecent. Are you trying to strip me in broad daylight?"  
  
"Don't joke around!" Meilin exclaimed, having revealed a white scar on his upper left chest. Carefully, she dabbed at the blood with her handkerchief. "°Kai, tell me, what is this injury?"  
  
"°You'll be late. My car's parked over there," Kai said, finally standing up and buttoning his shirt again. He slipped on his sunglasses again and smiled forcedly. "I'll make sure you get to the airport safely this time."  
  
"So Meilin departed safely?" Syaoran asked at dinner that night.  
  
"Safe and sound," Kai replied. He still blamed himself for Meilin's accident last time she was on her way to the airport. "This is a rarity, you inviting me over to dinner."  
  
"I cooked too much," Syaoran said. He stared at the table laden with food.  
  
"That's an understatement." Kai eyed the steaming dishes enough to feed a whole family. "Isn't it better to invite over your darling Sakura-chan?"  
  
"I challenged Eriol the other day," Syaoran said.  
  
"What?" Kai dropped all the food from his chopsticks. "You're crazy, aren't you?"  
  
"Maybe," Syaoran replied.  
  
"You better not tell Sakura about it," Kai said. "She'll throw a fit if she hears."  
  
"Probably." Syaoran grinned slightly. "Either way, I've done something rash."  
  
"It's not like you to jump into something like this without thought," Kai commented.  
  
"Baka inu! Baka inu!" His parrot chimed.  
  
"Grrr..." Wolfie-chan growled at the mocking pale blue parrot that flew over his head, right out of reach.  
  
"Leave that poor pup alone, Perro-chan," Kai said.  
  
The parrot repeated, "Perro-chan! Perro-chan!"  
  
"Perro-chan? Funny name," Syaoran sniggered. He couldn't quite recall if Kai's parrot had a name previously.  
  
"How is that any funnier than Vega of Lyra Eagle Wolfie-chan?" Kai demanded.  
  
"Anyway, this battle was bound to come sooner or later, and sooner is better than later," Syaoran said. "I've been waiting for this day. This is my final chance to prove myself."  
  
"You get demoted as Chosen One so you choose to go out and pick a fight with the most reputable Hiiragizawa Eriol, reincarnation of the most powerful of magicians, Clow Reed. Very smart," Kai remarked sarcastically. "What, a last statement to the Elders?"  
  
Syaoran glanced at Kai sharply, who was nonchalantly eating dinner without looking up. The Kaitou Magician's analytical skills were not to be regarded lightly.  
  
"Actually, it's more of a self-imposed training examination," Syaoran replied flatly. "I need some measure of how much I have improved in strength."  
  
"Smart, waiting after Meilin has departed," Kai commented. "She wouldn't have left you alone."  
  
"Exactly," Syaoran replied, sipping his tea.  
  
"So, when is the battle taking place?" Kai asked.  
  
"Tomorrow. That's why I have a favor to ask you, Kai."  
  
Shaking his head, Kai said, "You guys are all so annoying, thinking you can make me do you favors. I'm not as idle as that, to go around doing your bidding."  
  
"Ahem. Who saved you when you dropped in, bleeding, chased by the police? Who almost risked his neck for you last summer, over some locket or something? Who feeds you at this moment?"  
  
"All right, all right" Kai raised his hands in truce. "So what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Nothing much. Just keep Sakura distracted tomorrow. I don't want to get involved, or intervene this time," Syaoran said. "This is my matter. Mine and Eriol's."  
  
"That's simple enough," Kai said. "Though I don't see why you can't get Tomoyo or something. Does she know?"  
  
"Probably. She always knows everything. But you know her strange hobby of wanting to videotape everything." Syaoran shuddered at the thought of Tomoyo being present at the battle tomorrow, and forcing Eriol and him to wear special matching battle costumes.  
  
"Well then, best of luck tomorrow," Kai said. "I'm routing for you. Crush that creepy bastard!"  
  
"Don't worry—that's what I plan to do even without you telling me," Syaoran replied, eyes gleaming dangerously.  
  
Kai shuddered. Thank goodness I'm not his enemy.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura called out during break, the next day.  
  
"Saku-chan!" Kai interrupted. "Your skirt is tucked into your underwear."  
  
"What?" Sakura exclaimed, turning around, red in embarrassment.  
  
"It's not," Tomoyo reassured.  
  
"That's a mean joke, Kaitou-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, still beet red. "Just 'cause you don't have Meilin-chan to tease anymore!"  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran had inched out of the classroom. He knew that if he were alone with Sakura, she would sense that something was amiss today.  
  
"It will be today," Eriol said quietly so that only Erika could hear as he passed by.  
  
Erika's golden eyes widened. The duel was finally taking place!  
  
"Syaoran's been deliberately ignoring me for the past three days!" Sakura exclaimed in infuriation after school. "I hate it when he does that."  
  
"Maybe he has more important matters in hand," Kai commented looking up innocently.  
  
Swerving around suspiciously, Sakura said, "You know what it is, don't you Kai-kun? Don't pretend you don't know! It's strange that you've been following me around all day, too. You haven't been in school for the past week!"  
  
"I'm just being the good student Mei-chan wishes me to be," Kai replied. "I'm hurt, Saku-chan, that you out of all people are suspicious of me."  
  
"Well, it's just that it feels like Syaoran sent you to distract me or something," Sakura said. Then she laughed out loud. "Nah, he won't do something as underhanded as that."  
  
Kai and Tomoyo exchanged looks and laughed feebly.  
  
A little while later, Sakura sighed and turned around. "Are you still following me, Kaitou-kun?"  
  
"Of course not," Kai lied glibly.  
  
"With Syaoran ignoring me and everything, I'm not in a good mood," Sakura stated flatly. She was a little peeved that Kai was keeping a secret from her. "So leave me alone. I want to study."  
  
"I'm not stopping you," Kai said.  
  
"Well, I'm going into the library now," Sakura said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Go ahead." Kai followed her in.  
  
Sitting in a remote corner, Sakura unpacked her textbooks and arranged them in front of her. To her annoyance, Kai took the seat next to her and took out his textbooks from his black shoulder bag. She hadn't realized that Kai even owned textbooks.  
  
"I'm studying," Sakura stated, opening her textbook.  
  
"Don't mind me," Kai replied. "I'm studying too."  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura blinked. Since when did Kai study?  
  
Sakura solved six math problems before she got stuck. Finding Kai too quiet, she took a peek to her side, expecting him to be fast asleep over his books. To her surprise, he had already finished a neat page of sums and was working his way into the next day's homework.  
  
"Need any help?" Kai asked, still solving sums mechanically. "I'm not second-ranked in grade like Syaoran, but this really is grade school math for me."  
  
Pouting, Sakura replied, "I'm sorry I can't even solve grade school math. I don't see why you don't bother to do your homework when it takes so little time for you, anyway."  
  
"It's not worth the trouble," Kai yawned, slamming the textbook shut. "Finished!"  
  
"Eh?" Sakura exclaimed, "Already?" I can barely solve these problems when I'm concentrating on them fully. How can he talk and work at the same time? He has good brains—there's no reason why he should be so near the bottom of the class.  
  
"Why Sakura, how unexpected to see you in the library again!" Erika stated, taking the seat across from Sakura. "Are you studying on your own? Or waiting for Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Erika-chan." Sakura sat tensely on the edge of her chair. She knew Erika was trying to get on her nerves with her "I know something you don't know" smile. Trying to force a smile, Sakura asked, "Are you here to study too?"  
  
"Nah, I don't study unless Syaoran-kun makes me," Erika replied. She leaned her chin against her hand. "Too bad he won't be coming to tutor me today."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked sharply.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. He's a rather busy person, not that you would know," Erika replied, looking at Sakura through lowered lashes. Good. Sakura was clearly irritated.  
  
"Hey, Saku-chan, why don't we go somewhere else to study?" Kai said, gathering his textbooks. "I suddenly don't feel like studying here because a poisonous vixen is contaminating the air."  
  
"I beg your pardon," Erika replied shrewdly. "I thought it was a filthy prison scum reeking up the peaceful, scholarly library atmosphere."  
  
"Ha," Kai said. "Well..."  
  
"Stop it Kai-kun," Sakura interrupted.  
  
Folding her hands out in front of her, Erika stated, "Really, we should be bickering when poor Syaoran-kun is..." She paused intentionally.  
  
"Syaoran is what?" Sakura demanded.  
  
"I really shouldn't be saying this," Erika said, laughing prettily.  
  
"Don't listen to her," Kai stated. "She's making up nonsense."  
  
"You know I'm not, Mizuki-kun," Erika said. "You know I can't lie as well as you can."  
  
"Well, either of you, tell me." Sakura's lips were set in a tight line. Why do I have to hear from these two? Why couldn't have Syaoran told me himself? "What is Syaoran up to now, that I can't know?"  
  
"You really didn't know?" Erika said in pretended surprise. "If Syaoran-kun didn't tell you, then maybe I shouldn't say it." She glanced at her watch. "I didn't realize it was already so late. It's already time! I better get going." Flicking back her violet curls, she stood up. "Well see you later."  
  
Leaving all her books behind, Sakura followed Erika out of the library. "Wait, what is it, Erika? Please tell me."  
  
"Should I really tell you?" Erika said, enjoying the suspense.  
  
"Sakura, it's not that big of a deal." Kai had followed after Sakura. "Really."  
  
"If it's not that big of a deal, why can't you tell me?" Sakura asked reproachfully. "I really don't mind Syaoran having secrets from me; I understand. But why does everyone else except me seem to know about it?"  
  
"Maybe he wanted to protect you," Kai muttered quietly. Then he demanded suspiciously, "How do you know about this, Erika?"  
  
"Syaoran-kun told me," Erika stated, crossing her arms.  
  
"No way." Kai frowned. Something didn't sound right.  
  
"He told me a lot of things." Erika continued mirthfully. "Such as your weakness, Sakura-chan. He said that you alone can be strong because of your faith in humankind. And when you fall, you'll fall harder than any one of us."  
  
"Syaoran told you that?" Kai asked in disbelief.  
  
"Why would I make up something like that?" Erika responded.  
  
It was true. Both Kai and Sakura knew that despite Erika's spite and malice, she was telling the truth.  
  
Golden eyes twinkling, Erika said, "He even hugged me last time. His chest was so warm, and his arms so strong. And I thought, how I would love to have these strong arms to always protect me."  
  
"You must be making that up," Kai stated, glancing at Sakura's pallid face quickly. "He would never do something like that in his right mind."  
  
"Ask him if you want," Erika replied. "He did embrace me under the moonlight, and he won't be able to deny it. If you don't believe me, I'm not talking to you guys anymore." Tossing her head up, Erika walked down the street.  
  
For a moment, Sakura stood still, trembling. Then she ran after Erika again, throwing aside her pride. "Syaoran's in some trouble, isn't he? Can't you tell me what it is?"  
  
"Why should I do you a favor?" Erika asked, glossy lips curving into a malicious smile. "What can you do for me?"  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Sakura replied. "Please, Erika-chan, tell me what Syaoran is up to, or at least where he is right now."  
  
"All right then," Erika said. "Follow me."  
  
"Stop, Sakura," Kai called out. "Can't you see she's playing with you and scheming something?"  
  
"I need to know," Sakura replied softly. "And you and everyone else won't tell me."  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you," Kai snapped. Sorry Syaoran. "I'll tell you then, okay? It's no big deal. Syaoran just has some business with Eriol, that's all."  
  
"Syaoran... and Eriol-kun?" Sakura repeated, turning pale.  
  
"That's rather an understatement, Mizuki-kun," Erika stated, laughing light- heartedly. "To be more precise, dear Syaoran-kun challenged Clow Reed reincarnation to a duel of power. They're probably fighting at this very moment."  
  
"No way," Sakura said, stepping backwards, colliding into Kai. "Why would he do something like that? Syaoran and Eriol are fighting each other?"  
  
Still laughing, Erika stated, "Darling Syaoran-kun, I don't know what he was thinking when challenging the once most powerful sorcerer in the world. I would be very worried for his welfare if I were you, Sakura-chan."  
  
"Not fair—Eriol promised to teach me new spells but he won't play with me today," Miho grumbled to Suppi-chan who lay legs crossed on a stack of books. She sat at Eriol's grand desk, editing her article submission while sipping on a glass of orange juice, freshly squeezed by Eriol.  
  
"He has special plans today," Suppi-chan replied.  
  
"What plans?" Miho demanded. "He didn't tell me. Do you know Nakuru?"  
  
"Ooh, here comes Eriol-kun," Nakuru said.  
  
"Where are you going dressed like that?" Miho asked. It wasn't often that Eriol dressed in traditional Japanese apparel. The navy blue keikogi and black hakama suited Eriol's dark hair very well, and he looked a lot sharper than usual.  
  
"A duel." Eriol replied straightforwardly.  
  
"A what?" Miho blinked.  
  
"Li Syaoran challenged me to a one-on-one match—I couldn't refuse," Eriol said.  
  
Spurting out her orange juice all over Eriol's mahogany wood desk, Miho coughed. "I think I heard wrong. Did you just say you're going to duel with Syaoran right now?"  
  
"You heard him," Nakuru said, rolling her eyes. "As if they have nothing better to do. But it will be awfully interesting, don't you think, Suppi- chan? Playing with the prey before eating it."  
  
"But I thought we're on Syaoran and Sakura's side!" Miho exclaimed.  
  
"Dear Miho-chan, Clow Reed is never on anyone's side," Nakuru stated, wiping the desk with a rag.  
  
"He only acts upon what will entertain him the most," Suppi-chan added.  
  
"I don't know what time I'll be back so go ahead and eat dinner first," Eriol said as he left. The door swung shut, and Nakuru and Spinel Sun followed him, waving goodbye to Miho.  
  
"Leaving me home alone?" Miho said out loud. She stuck out her tongue at the door. "No such chance!" Quickly grabbing a jacket and a hat, she ran out after them, careful to keep some distance.  
  
"Miho-chan's following us," Nakuru whispered to Eriol, who pretended not to notice.  
  
"It will be a good visual learning experience."  
  
"Where in the world is Syaoran-kun?" Miho muttered as she peered through the bushes at one end of the clearing where the battle was to take place. Nakuru and Suppi-chan had transformed into their real forms, verifying that this was indeed an important occasion. To her surprise, Yue and Cerberus appeared shortly after. As Yue floated over to where Eriol stood, he glanced at Miho for a second before looking ahead again.  
  
Out of the five standing before her, Yue was the only one who really impressed her—she was still rather in awe of the quiet, cold Yue with the long silvery hair, sharp features and calm disposition. The five looked up as the last person arrived in his usual traditional green Chinese battle apparel, the crimson tassel from his sheathed sword strapped to his back blowing in the wind.  
  
"Good. You showed up. I was afraid you might have chickened out at the last moment," Eriol said.  
  
"The same goes to you," Syaoran retorted, voice slightly strained but otherwise calm.  
  
"I was looking forward to today." Eriol smiled extra nicely.  
  
"Who wouldn't say he's Clow Reed's reincarnation?" Cerberus muttered. "Say Yue, who are you routing for? I guess the winner should be obvious, but..."  
  
Yue, silver eyes emotionless as always, glanced back between Eriol and Syaoran, face to face, one smiling, one frowning. He replied in his soft, cold voice, "Is it so obvious?"  
  
"By all means, Eriol is the more powerful, knowledgeable and experienced one. Every aspect in unfavorable to Syaoran in this situation—I say this is a really biased, unfair battle, overall," Cerberus said. "Though I must say it will do some good to crush the Brat's confidence a bit."  
  
"But the 'Brat' has grown," Spinel Sun commented, stalking up beside Cerberus.  
  
"Yes, he looks yummy!" Ruby Moon declared. "Though not as yummy as Touya- kun."  
  
"What are you two doing here, anyway?" Cerberus demanded.  
  
"Well, since everyone else is routing for Syaoran, we need to give our Master some moral support," Ruby Moon replied. Waving her hand, she called out, "Go Eriol-kun!"  
  
Clearing his throat, Eriol stated, "First of all, I have pre-set the boundaries of the battle, as to prevent disturbances during the battle. You will probably have sense it when you walked into this clearing."  
  
Syaoran nodded, sending out his aura to define his parameter. Good. Eriol, talented at creating barriers, had given them plenty of battle space and made sure no outsider was near by.  
  
"The judge shall be Yue, a fair and impartial arbitrator. Do you have any objections?" Eriol asked.  
  
"No," Syaoran replied, glancing at Yue, who looked slightly bored and indifferent, slightly bemused.  
  
"Why can't I be judge?" Ruby Moon demanded. "Eriol-kun's so biased, choosing his favorite Yu-e-chan."  
  
Yue shot her a freezing glance that immediately shut her up.  
  
"Didn't you hear? Eriol said impartial arbitrator," Spinel Sun said.  
  
"But I would choose whoever fights more scrumptiously," Ruby Moon stated.  
  
"Exactly," Spinel Sun replied, sighing.  
  
"Cold-hearted Yue is perfect for this job," Cerberus declared. "He really doesn't care who wins at all."  
  
"Yue's the only one of us with common sense," Spinel Sun said, staring at Cerberus distastefully. "Besides myself, of course."  
  
"Suppi-chan is taking Yue's side too," Ruby Moon whined. "You're supposed to be my partner, not his! It's not fair! Everyone loves Yue more than me. Just because he has long silver hair and doesn't smile and act cute like I do."  
  
"I leave you to choose the battle weapon, Syaoran-kun," Eriol continued ignoring the onlookers. "I advise you choose the devise in which you are most comfortable with."  
  
Syaoran gripped his sword in its scabbard strapped to his back. Swordsmanship was his true area of expertise. However, it was a disadvantage to Eriol, who did not wield sharp-edged weapons.  
  
"Do no hesitate for my sake," Eriol replied. "I am a lot more deft in other areas than you would think, and my victory is assured one way or another. Choose the weapon with which your are most confident in."  
  
Then there was no reason to hesitate. Unsheathing his sword with a swish, Syaoran declared, "Fine, I choose sword."  
  
"As expected." Eriol smiled. "We shall now decide upon the rules, and what defines victory. Of course, if this were in the olden days, the death of one opponent clearly marks the victory of the defeater. A duel to death."  
  
Yue stated, "However, as this is a new era of modern notions, I, Yue, will declare the winner as the last to remain standing."  
  
"That sounds fair," Syaoran replied glancing at Yue. Did Sakura know that Yue was here? Probably not. Yue was an inscrutable figure till this day, yet a just one for all that mattered. But what in the world was Cerberus doing here, not to mention the others? "Well, what else?"  
  
"There are no other rules," Yue continued. "Except, if ones leaves in the midst of a battle—this includes for reasons such as injury or second- thoughts, this will be admitting forfeit and the remaining person shall be declared winner."  
  
"Any questions?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Let's get to it," Syaoran replied, moving into battles position, crouched down low, sword hand back, and left arm forward in guard stance.  
  
"Makes this worthwhile, and do not disappoint me," Eriol said. "Though I plan on winning."  
  
"Don't worry—I don't plan on losing," Syaoran stated.  
  
"Self-assured words, Li Syaoran." Eriol extended his hand out and chanted, "Key that hides the power of darkness. Show your true self to me. I, Eriol, command you under contract. Release!" His key extended into Clow Reed's trade mark tall, sun staff. He held his staff out horizontally. "Staff of darkness, transform into a sword of the sun." Consequently, the staff shrank into the form a sword. Eriol gripped the hilt and moved into an unrecognizable battle stance.  
  
"What is that?" Cerberus demanded.  
  
Syaoran gazed in surprise as he examined his opponent. Eriol's sword blade was thinner than his and curved—the Japanese katana. No wonder. The stance Eriol took was typical kenjutsu style, perfect in balance, relaxed enough to move into any other position in response to his attack. Even with sword, Eriol was not an enemy to regard lightly.  
  
"Feeling any hesitance?" Eriol asked, midnight blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"No way!" Syaoran replied, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Then Yue shall call the beginning," Eriol stated.  
  
"Such tension—haven't felt this since Clow Reed's Golden Years," Cerberus commented, watching Eriol keenly.  
  
Things were about to really get interesting. Miho's legs felt cramped from kneeling so long behind the bushes and she shifted over to get a better view, now that the others were occupied by the two on the battlefield. "Ouch!" She banged heads with someone. Scowling, she looked up then gaped. "Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Miho-chan?" Tomoyo exclaimed, almost dropping her camcorder. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Same goes to you." Miho gulped. "Shh... If we get caught, Eriol's not going to let us watch. Anyway, how long have you been hiding here?"  
  
"For hours—I didn't know what time the battle was to begin," Tomoyo sighed. Her eyes sparkled. "But I couldn't miss this fight."  
  
"I hope you didn't tell Sakura-chan about it," Miho said. "If she did, she'll come and throw a fit and ruin all the fun."  
  
"Poor Sakura-chan. I do hate keeping secrets from her. But you're right—I simply cannot have her ruin this anticipation, this thrill, this..."  
  
Tugging Tomoyo's sleeve, Miho interrupted. "They're starting."  
  
Extending out his wings, Yue levitated above the battlefield. Raising his arm, Yue stated, "Without further ado, I, Yue, proclaim:" With a magnificent swoop of his arms, a flare of light streamed in all directions and a popping sound was heard. "Battle start!"  
  
"Humph, have to do everything with style, do you?" Cerberus grumbled as Yue floated back down, white clothing blowing in the breeze. 


	75. Chapter 48: The Duel of the Sun and Moon...

Chapter 48: The Duel of the Sun and Moon  
  
Minutes after Yue called battle start, Syaoran and Eriol stood motionless in start position. They stood about six meters apart, out of striking range from each other, swords gleaming in the afternoon sunlight. Syaoran was in dark green Chinese apparel, his traditional Li Clan Chosen One apparel, and Eriol was in navy blue Japanese samurai attire, providing a sharp contrast.  
  
"Why aren't they moving?" Cerberus demanded impatiently.  
  
"They're each waiting for the other to move," Spinel Sun replied. "Measuring each other's range and potential."  
  
"Well, I didn't exactly expect the battle to be decided by swordsmanship," Cerberus stated. "In this situation, Eriol does have a disadvantage for Syaoran was the Chosen One—he had to undergo the highest level of training under the Dragon Master, as they call the Great Elder. At least with sword, Syaoran should be unbeatable in the Eastern World."  
  
"Have you ever seen Li Syaoran in combat?" Spinel Sun asked. "I've always thought the boy's sword was more for ornamental reasons than as a weapon."  
  
"Actually no, I've never seen the Brat use the sword against another person," Cerberus replied. "I'm just assuming the perfection of his skills based on what I know about the requirements of the Li Clan Chosen One."  
  
"It is said that one of the Tests of the Chosen One, after he is initiated, is to undergo a duel with every one of the Elders," Yue said, gazing at Syaoran's meticulous stance and overwhelming fighting ki. "So that boy should have beaten every single sword-wielding person in the Li Clan to be in the position he is today."  
  
The other three's jaws dropped. They all knew great swordsmen resided in the Li Clan, ones who would have been victors of battlefields had they been born in wartime.  
  
"That boy?" Ruby Moon gaped. "No way. He's so young. Wait, but when he was first initiated, he was only ten!"  
  
"I don't think they made him undergo the Test of the Elders until he returned from Japan," Yue replied. "All the same, the Li Clan prides itself in passing down the finest techniques developed since the Warring Era and whereas swordsmanship is merely considered a form of art in most of the world today, the Li Clan still holds it as a determining factor in battle—meaning they train with sword not for defense but for striking down the enemy."  
  
"Well, we'll see with our own eyes today the skills that the Li Clan prides itself in," Spinel Sun said. "No wonder Eriol's eyes are so animated today."  
  
"Look!" Cerberus exclaimed. "The Brat's making the first move."  
  
Sure enough, Syaoran, bent low, came running forward at super speed, sword extended back. As he approached Eriol, he leaped in the air, and struck down with both hands gripping the sword hilt. There was a loud clang.  
  
Eriol blocked easily with his katana. Without faltering, Syaoran swerved around and struck low. Again, Eriol blocked. Not allowing a single break, Syaoran continued thrusts and slashes, which Eriol expertly stopped. The clashing of steel echoed through the forest.  
  
"I see why that boy has survived as Li Clan Chosen One for so long," Cerberus muttered dryly. The power behind his strokes, the lightning speed, the precise movements all contributed to the skills of a master swordsman. If fighting was an art, Syaoran clearly portrayed this as he moved fluidly without hesitation, grace complementing force. "He's not allowing an opening."  
  
"The boy truly is amazing," Spinel Sun replied. "But we must not underestimate Eriol's skills."  
  
True enough, Syaoran struck down rapidly, however Eriol was just as quick in blocking. Though he had not made a single attack yet, neither had Eriol slipped in defense. With minimal wasted moves, Eriol was saving his own strength while scrutinizing all aspects of Syaoran's attacks and waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. The moment appeared. Quicker than the eye could follow, Eriol ducked Syaoran's attack and lashed out at Syaoran's legs, unprotected at that moment.  
  
Barely in time, Syaoran jumped up in the air, flipped over Eriol's head, and landed on the other side. He resumed guard stance, panting. Syaoran too had been analyzing Eriol in the series of lighting attacks. Without surprise, Eriol proved a menacing foe; Eriol had countered every single one of his attacks without flinching. And that last strike—Syaoran was ashamed to admit that had he jumped a fraction of a second later, it would have been too late.  
  
"What was that just now?" Ruby Moon demanded as Eriol faced Syaoran from the other end of the clearing, sword tilted in an attack pose.  
  
"I don't know," Spinel Sun replied. "But what we do know is that Eriol is just as talented a swordsman as Syaoran is, if not more. Despite his looks."  
  
"True," Ruby Moon replied. "Eriol always had a gift for sports—he's quick and unrelenting. And right now, he is in better condition because that boy used up a great deal of stamina in that long series of attacks, whereas Eriol kept his motion minimal, therefore he is better rested."  
  
"Well, neither of them can be worn out yet," Cerberus said. "This is just the beginning."  
  
This time, Eriol made the first move. He lunged forward and began running towards Syaoran, sword extended out.  
  
"He's fast," Ruby Moon gasped as Eriol charged forward, dust flying up from his feet. He was so quick that his outline became blurry. Then with the cloud of dust from the ground, Eriol disappeared.  
  
All four of the guardians blinked. What just happened? Eriol had vanished!  
  
Despite his alarm, Syaoran maintained guard stance, amber eyes darting right and left across the dusty battlefield. Where was Eriol? It was no use searching for him with vision. I can't see him, but I can still sense him. Where? From the back! Thanks to his sharp instincts, Syaoran spun around just as Eriol slashed his katana down, blocking with the bottom of his blade with a hollow clunk.  
  
The onlookers jumped. When had Eriol reappeared? After Syaoran's expert block, Eriol leaped back again.  
  
"Look, Eriol disappeared again!" Cerberus exclaimed. "Which direction is he coming from this time?"  
  
Again, Syaoran stood motionless, listening for Eriol's footsteps. No, he was neither to his right nor left, front nor back. Where was he? Directly overhead! Syaoran looked up to see Eriol above him, sword in a thrust stance. Shinchoku giri—a downward vertical cut!  
  
"I've got you this time, Li Syaoran!" Eriol shouted.  
  
No way! This time, Syaoran was not even able to block and desperately flung his body to the side, rolling over in the gravel.  
  
Eriol's sword pierced the soil, just where Syaoran had been standing a few seconds ago.  
  
As Syaoran picked himself up, Eriol had already resumed attack, giving Syaoran no chance to recover.  
  
That was too close, Syaoran thought, eyes flickering to trace the quick swords movement. I can't lose sight of him again. What's the trick? All of his moves or foreign to me—yet he seems to be able to predict all my moves with great ease. There is no way he's a better swordsman than I am—I refuse to admit it. I know myself that there is no one else who could have trained as much as I have. When could Eriol have time to master all these moves? I must be letting a slip. What is my mistake?  
  
"They're serious about this duel," Spinel Sun commented, actually taking interest in the battle now.  
  
"Eriol-kun has an upper-hand now," Ruby Moon stated. "Look, Syaoran-kun is sweating hard and you can see he is under strain— he can barely counter Eriol-kun's moves."  
  
"Eriol-kun's too quick and unpredictable," Cerberus replied, humor lost in his voice as he watched the intensity in the field. "The massive attacks in the beginning exhausted the Brat's physical stamina and Eriol-kun's invisible attacks strained his mental strength. And it doesn't help that Eriol-kun seems to be able to accurately guess all of Syaoran's next moves. I don't know if kendo is another one of the many talents handed down by Clow Reed, but at this rate, Syaoran has things very bleak—he's really no match for Eriol's skill and speed."  
  
Narrowing his pale eyes, Yue said, "No. That's not right. Li Syaoran's swordsmanship is truly amazing."  
  
"Eh?" The other three turned to Yue.  
  
"Watch Eriol's fighting style," Yue continued.  
  
At this point, Syaoran was breathing heavily as Eriol slashed his blade down towards Syaoran's left shoulder. Hidari kesa giri, the left downward diagonal cut. The dull clash of metal sounded as Syaoran blocked the movement with his double-edged sword. Before Syaoran was able to withdraw, Eriol was already attacking Syaoran's right arm. Migi mayoko giri, right horizontal cut. Again, Syaoran had blocked but this time Eriol was attacking again from his left.  
  
"Hidari gyaku kesa giri, the left upward diagonal cut," Yue stated. "Eriol's changing attack directions every single time, so that Syaoran does not know which direction he will be attacking from, and just when Syaoran is vulnerable from blocking the previous attack, Eriol other has moved on to his next attack from another angle. There are eight different cuts that Eriol can perform to strike his opponent, and Syaoran has to guess out of eight—luck won't do him any good. His successful blocks are pure skill."  
  
True enough, Eriol was now attacking from the lower right. Migi gyaku kesa giri, the right upward diagonal cut. "The eight different direction cuts that Eriol can perform," Spinel Sun said. "A double-handed thrust, a downward vertical cut, a left downward diagonal cut, a right upward diagonal cut, a right downward diagonal cut, a left upward diagonal cut, a right horizontal cut, and a left horizontal cut. Very effective, swift and precise. However, these eight different attacks are what Eriol is limited to in kenjustu, the art of Japanese swordsmanship—yet he has mastered these and cannot be beaten easily." "Li Syaoran is trained for more complex sword play," Yue said. "He was taught under the school of Li Clan Masters, skills perfected and honed since Li Shulin-sama's legendary days. He fights with the Chinese taiji jian, the double edged sword, in contrast to Eriol's Japanese katana, singled-edged, curved tip and lighter-weight. They're fighting two different styles, but Syaoran has been forced to adapt to the Japanese style due to Eriol's consecutive and unpredictable attacks. The reason why Syaoran's skill is so amazing is that he simply has no means of reading which direction Eriol will attack him next—he's used to being in specific guard stances to counter his attack before the actual attack. Previously, this has worked because he is able to read his opponent's movements before they actually strike him. Yet, this does not work with Eriol, who fights in a different style, and also because he is Eriol." "I don't get it—if Syaoran isn't able to read Eriol's movements beforehand, how is he able to block them all?" Ruby Moon demanded. "Look at the boy," Yue stated. Every time Syaoran blocked, he returned to the same guard stance, legs apart shoulder-length, sword extended forward and awaited Eriol's next movement. "Chudan no kamae, the middle guard stance," Yue explained. "Like in tennis!" Ruby Moon exclaimed. The other glared at her. "Wait, that's not a part of the Li Clan's usual guard stances," Cerberus interrupted. "Exactly—Syaoran is adapting to Eriol's fighting spuriously. He's taking a more neutral stance in which he can move quickly into any other guard stance depending on Eriol's direction of slashing. Though at this point it seems like Syaoran is slower than Eriol, actually he is twice as fast because he has to wait to see Eriol's movement and catch up with the time lost." Not once did Yue take his eyes off the battlefield as he spoke. "And so the attacks continue until Syaoran slips," Spinel Sun commented in his feline satisfaction. "For Eriol cannot lose."  
  
From the bottom left Syaoran told himself. He quickly moved from middle guard stance to lower left guard stance. Then he realized Eriol had withdrawn and changed directions. No! He's attacking from the upper right! How did I fail to see that? Syaoran ducked a second to late and Eriol's sharp katakana had left a long gash in his battle costume's right sleeve. Before Syaoran was able to stand up again, Eriol brought down his katana again and in his kneeling position, Syaoran forced Eriol back with both hands on his sword, extended horizontally.  
  
This time was really too close. With several flips, Syaoran backed away to the other side of the field for downtime. Li Syaoran, think clearly! He was breathing heavily, and he realized that the battle could not be drawn out much longer for those consecutive blocks were a lot more exhausting than he had counted on.  
  
"Oh my gosh—the boy's bleeding!" Ruby Moon exclaimed, pointing.  
  
Through the rip in his sleeves, they could see a long cut on his right biceps welling with blood.  
  
"You're bleeding—do you want to call it quits?" Eriol asked, withdrawing.  
  
Not even feeling the pain from the cut, Syaoran replied, "And declare defeat? Don't even dream of it. You said that the last one to stand will be the winner—and I am still standing yet, aren't I?  
  
"I'm glad to hear that. Then I shall show you no mercy and strike you till you fall." Eriol smiled. "Persistent one."  
  
"The Brat's crazy," Cerberus growled. "He doesn't know when enough is enough—this could get really serious."  
  
"Dear Cerberus," Spinel Sun said. "A little bloodshed does not matter—this was expected from the beginning. Look at their eyes. They're both crazy."  
  
Indeed both Syaoran and Eriol's eyes had an intensity and fierceness rivaled by a warrior fighting for his life.  
  
"You're curious where they are fighting, aren't you Sakura-chan?" Erika asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Sakura said quietly. She looked up at Kai imploringly. "I would have stopped them."  
  
"Exactly why no one told you," Kai muttered. "Syaoran didn't want you to come and interfere, that's why."  
  
"Always a pacifist, aren't you Sakura-chan?" Erika mocked. "Spoiling all the fun. Well, you won't be able to do so this time."  
  
"I'm going to find them," Sakura exclaimed, turning around.  
  
"Wait, Sakura—"° Kai called out. "You can't interrupt them!"  
  
"They're my friends! They have no reason to be fighting!" Sakura exclaimed. "I'm going, and you can't stop me Mizuki Kai!"  
  
"Stay!" Erika commanded. Instantly, Sakura's feet froze on spot.  
  
What's happening to me? Though she wanted to go forward, a voice in her mind told her to stay. I need to go find Syaoran and Eriol!  
  
"You can't go," Erika stated. "I won't let you go."  
  
"You can't stop me Erika!" Sakura stated. She whipped out her key. "Key that hides the power of stars! Show your true self to me. I, Sakura, command you under contract. Release!" She held out her staff.  
  
"What, now you want to fight me?" Erika scoffed. "You haven't learned your lesson yet, have you? Well, I'm not letting you leave, so feel the anguish of not knowing whether dear Syaoran is safe or not. Though there is no way he'll be safe, facing such a dangerous foe."  
  
Stepping in front of Sakura, Kai stated, "Let Sakura go—does it matter to you?"  
  
"My business is with Sakura, not you," Erika replied curtly. "Stay out of my way today, and I won't hurt you."  
  
Kai trembled under tension, glaring at Erika. "Is that so, you little..."  
  
Gently pushing aside Kai, Sakura said, "Erika-chan's right. You don't have to get involved Kai-kun."  
  
"Enough fooling around," Erika said. "I'll get revenge for Eron's injuries last time, and I'll make you regret that you ever became Card Mistress, Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
"Big words," Kai muttered. "Have you ever carried out a mission successfully? You and your twin are always beaten by Sakura and Syaoran."  
  
"I would not speak if I were you, Kaitou Magician," Erika sneered. "Pathetic, pitiable, despicable being."  
  
"Too bad you can't see the Mirror of Truth," Kai responded wryly.  
  
Shaking in wrath, Erika flailed out her hand, and almost invisible strings extended out to Kai. Nimble as ever, Kai quickly leaped up to a treetop, out of Erika's reach. She took her wrath out on Sakura instead.  
  
"You think you are so great, preaching about justice and loyalty and such nonsense, don't you Sakura?" Erika asked, stepping forward. "What good will it be when you are so weak, unable to protect your loved ones?"  
  
"I'll still try my best," Sakura replied, clutching her cherry pink staff. It was a relief not to have to pretend to like Erika anymore, for Erika made clear that she despised her.  
  
"From what I perceive, Clow Reed chose the wrong successor," Erika stated, lips curving into a cruel smile. "In comparison, Syaoran's powers are far superior to yours. You just know a few pretty tricks, and that's about it. You couldn't even resist the Obedience. You're weak and worthless."  
  
"The Obedience?" Sakura blinked. Yes, the awful voice in her head. The Obedience. She could feel it's black aura in her veins. Distracted by thoughts of Syaoran, she had been vulnerable to this mind-controlling dark force.  
  
"I couldn't even set in on Syaoran-kun," Erika continued. "But you, you didn't even notice the dark force until too late. You're a failure as a Card Mistress."  
  
"I'm not!" Sakura retorted. I'm not. It's just that I was worrying about Syaoran, searching for his aura, that I didn't notice the Dark Force that was right next to me. If my mind hadn't slipped.  
  
"You are a weak Card Mistress!" Erika restated.  
  
A dull pain throbbed at the back of her head. "I am a weak Card Mistress," Sakura repeated. Her eyebrows furrowed down. No, I've come so far. I've improved—even Kero-chan said so. I've tried so hard over the years. There are many more powerful than me, but I'm not weak.  
  
"You are not deserving of the Star Staff," Erika continued. "Give it to me."  
  
"No, this is my staff!" Sakura clutched her staff tightly. "Clow Reed gave this to me. It's for me."  
  
"You are not deserving of the Star Staff." Erika extended her hand out. "Give it to me."  
  
Give it to her. I have to give it to her. "No!" Sakura uttered, but despite herself, her feet moved forward, and she handed the staff to Erika. It turned back to a key in Erika's hand.  
  
"What are you doing, Sakura?" Kai demanded, jumping down from the treetop. To his surprise, Sakura rushed out to him and threw out a kick. He leaped back.  
  
With each kick, Sakura shouted, "Thief! Scoundrel! Delinquent!"  
  
"Calm down for heaven's sake," Kai said, grabbing a hold of Sakura. He took one look at her eyes and realized that she must be possessed.  
  
She shoved him back and turned several back-flips, surpassing those she did in gym. What am I doing? Why am I attacking Kai? What am I saying? Another voice sounded in her head. Attack the thief. He's the Kaitou Magician. He can't be trusted. He's your enemy. "NOOO!!!" Sakura shrieked, crouching down.  
  
"What are you doing?" Erika demanded. "Attack the Kaitou Magician."  
  
Kai was faced with a dilemma. This was not a matter he could solve with his own hands. He needed Syaoran. Yet, he didn't want to leave Sakura alone. "Sakura, hang on a bit. I'm getting Syaoran for you."  
  
"Do," Erika laughed. "I don't think he'll have the freedom to come save anyone right now."  
  
"You shut up," Kai said, glaring at Erika. "If you hurt Sakura in between..."  
  
"Don't worry. The worst I'll do is make her jump off a building with her own two feet." Erika laughed.  
  
"I don't think so," Sakura replied through clenched teeth. Her head was splitting in two. Her key! She had to get her key back!  
  
"Wait a little, Sakura," Kai called racing away before Erika could stop him. He was relieved to see that Sakura seemed to be herself again for a split moment. Leaving Sakura behind was not the best of ideas, but he knew Erika was waiting to hurt Sakura in the presence of Syaoran; she was that kind of person. She was probably expecting Syaoran to be defeated in the battle with Eriol and powerless to aid Sakura afterwards. But if he stopped the battle now, Syaoran would still have energy left. Hopefully, they weren't too far into fighting yet.  
  
Meanwhile, the battle between Syaoran and Eriol raged on.  
  
"They're resuming attack!" Ruby Moon exclaimed. "Eriol-kun's doing the disappearing act again. How does he do that? Using a spell maybe?  
  
"No, it's not a spell," Yue replied.  
  
Where did Eriol disappear to again? This time, one tiny mistake would be fatal. Syaoran peered through the dusty clearing. How could Eriol vanish like that? He could not be so quick that he disappeared from the eye. Though he knew Eriol's athletic skills were top notch, he believed there must be a trick. If it weren't for the wretched dust in his eyes!  
  
Dust. Syaoran looked up. That's it! I finally understand how Eriol has managed to disappear. It was an illusion, a clever one indeed—but he would not fall for the same trick twice. Instead of waiting for Eriol to reappear, Syaoran darted forwards too, dust kicked up from his heels.  
  
"Eh?" Ruby Moon blinked. "Syaoran disappeared too!"  
  
"It's not disappearing," Yue said. "They're merely kicking up the dust to create a distraction—meanwhile, they're able to sneak upon the opponent without being sensed beforehand—the dirt obstructs the fighter's ki, the ability to sense the opponent approaching. That's why Syaoran couldn't sense Eriol approaching until he was right before him. Of course, this technique only works because those two have natural super-speed."  
  
"I see," Cerberus commented. Yue always had understood Clow Reed better than anyone else.  
  
This time, Eriol was caught off-guard as Syaoran appeared from nowhere, and struck down in a vertical slash. Barely avoiding getting splintered in half like a bamboo, Eriol ducked to the side. Once again, they resumed battle position, both panting hard now.  
  
"I guess Eriol realized the disappearing act won't work anymore," Spinel Sun commented. "Now comes the last quarter of the battle. They are on equal grounds again. All previous attacks and blocks are void—they've tested each other's range and limits. They know their opponent now. The decisive factor awaits from now on."  
  
"True—every little detail will count from this point," Cerberus stated, tense in anticipation. Li Syaoran had surprised him on various accounts, numerous times. But today, Cerberus was seeing him for the first time as a warrior worthy of honor instead of merely the 'Brat.' "I can't believe that boy has lasted this long. Can it be, he actually has a chance against the great Eriol-sama?"  
  
"No," Yue said, shaking his head. "That's not possible."  
  
"But everything you've said has been in support of Li Syaoran," Cerberus exclaimed. "You're contradicting yourself, Yue."  
  
"There are two decisive factors that are in favor of Hiiragizawa Eriol. First of all is his sword," Yue stated.  
  
"Are you saying that the katana is a more effective weapon than the taiji jian?" Cerberus demanded.  
  
"No, in terms of weapon quality and value, I think Syaoran might have the slight upper hand—that sword was created by a great Li swordsman, the greatest swords-maker in all of China during his time, a worthy sword only rivaled by the Five Force Sword, also welded by the same swords-maker. It was his father's blade, so it has that much more meaning and significance to him. The difference is in the blade."  
  
"I don't get it," Ruby Moon stated. "What does that have anything to do with skill?"  
  
"We are no longer discussing skills here," Yue said coolly. "For they are evenly matched. Therefore, other factors will determine the victor."  
  
"I see what you mean now, Yue," Cerberus said as he watched Syaoran strike forward—indeed his sword brushed the sash around Eriol's waist, but made no cut. "That idiot of a boy did no sharpen his blade—that fine blade, double- edged or whatever is blunt!"  
  
"Exactly," Yue replied. "It was carelessness on Syaoran's part—firstly, he trained too hard, wearing down the edge over the past months, and secondly, he did not see any reason to carry a sharpened jian—he had no reason to kill nor hurt anyone with a sword."  
  
"Well now he has," Cerberus muttered. "And look at that sharp edge of Eriol's katana—it'll probably slice a hair. That's completely unfair."  
  
"Yue never bothers to make any sense." Ruby Moon sighed in exasperation. "Well, this battle has dragged out long enough. Eriol should end it quickly."  
  
"So what's the second decisive factor?" Spinel Sun asked Yue, looking up at Yue with its feline eyes—it was rare that Yue cared enough about anything to provide his opinion or expertise.  
  
Why? Syaoran swooped low and slashed his sword diagonally upwards, rotated his body, brought the sword down from the side, leaped up and struck down from above for the final blow, all systematically and with perfected technique—these sharp and complex swords moves were practiced and drilled so much that they natural instinct to him. They were meant to throw the opponent into confusion and intimidation. Yet, Eriol blocked them even before Syaoran struck down. How does Eriol seem to know all of my moves even before I strike?  
  
"Eriol-kun is psychic," Ruby Moon squealed. "Syaoran's a ferocious fighter, yet Eriol can see right through him—I thought only really talented swordsman can read the opponent's moves before they actually strike. When did Eriol gain such experience in kendo?"  
  
Golden eyes somber, Cerberus watched Syaoran's blatant frustration as attack after attack failed—there was no flaw in his technique, timing, or speed. It was Eriol that was the problem. Eriol always threw Syaoran off before he could finish a move. Neither of them were in top shape anymore; they were both exhausted, not just because of the mere physical activity, which was usual for them, but the mental aspect, the extended use of ki and guesswork.  
  
"Really, how does Eriol seem to know all of Syaoran's moves beforehand?" Miho asked. She and Tomoyo were not even pretending to hide anymore and had stepped forward to where Yue and the others watched. No one was paying any attention to them, anyway—they were too enrapture by the battle. "It seems to me that Syaoran is the more experience swordsman—it's inlaid in his movements and his style. Yet Eriol seems to have to move a lot less yet find all of Syaoran's weak spots, not that he has many."  
  
"I'm worried for Syaoran-kun," Tomoyo said, watching Syaoran struggle in an area that he had been completely confident in. Long ago she had learned not to be surprised by Eriol's unpredictable aptitude in everything. The only thing that would surprise her was if Eriol one day revealed that he had no more secrets to uncover in the endless well of mysteries that his heart was.  
  
Raising his sword, Eriol stoke. "This has been dragging on a tad bit too long. How about we wrap things up?" All in a flurry, he ducked Syaoran's sword and slashed out his katana, cutting across Syaoran's left calf. Everyone stared, breathless.  
  
Quickly blood soaked through Syaoran's white undergarments leaving a crimson stain, the color of his red tassel on his sword hilt. With the excruciating pain, Syaoran staggered.  
  
"Stop Eriol!" Miho exclaimed tearfully. "This is going to far!"  
  
"Hush Miho-chan," Ruby Moon said. "Can't you tell they can't even hear us or see us anymore? They're lost in their own world and nothing will stop them until one falls."  
  
Worry written over her forehead, Tomoyo said, "But Syaoran can't continue fighting like that. He's injured! Eriol knows that—he won't continue fighting when Syaoran is in that condition."  
  
"Well, if Syaoran is foolish enough to keep standing, nothing can be done than to continue fighting," Cerberus stated. "That idiot, what is he thinking? They can stop now. It's clear who the winner is—it was from the beginning."  
  
"Li Syaoran," Eriol called out. "You're bleeding—forfeit now and let's leave it at this. I have no desire or reason to injure you any further."  
  
Scowling fiercely, Syaoran replied, "Don't worry about me. It's just a scratch." Scratch or not, his leg was throbbing now—this gash was a lot deeper than the one on his arm. Great, now I've probably lost half my speed with my leg like that. I can stand on it a little longer, before I lose any more blood. I've dealt with worse before, but Eriol has strategically maimed me—first my arm so that I lose power, now my leg so that I lose agility. What is his weakness? He doesn't have any weaknesses at all! And how does he know all my moves? Without showing any sign of pain, Syaoran charged forward in full speed. I can't lose to him!  
  
"They're completely insane!" Miho cried out, throwing up her hands in despair. She tugged at Yue's sleeve. "Please, you can stop them."  
  
"The rule was decreed as 'last one standing,'" Yue replied. "Until one falls or voluntarily leaves the battlefield, I cannot stop them."  
  
"Then we're supposed to just watch?" Miho demanded, infuriated. She rushed forward, only to be repelled by the barrier. She pounded on the invisible wall. "Eriol! Syaoran!"  
  
"It's no use," Spinel Sun said.  
  
"There's only one person who can stop them," Tomoyo said slowly.  
  
Miho and Tomoyo looked up at each other. "Sakura-chan!"  
  
"I'll go find Sakura-chan quickly—just wait," Miho said.  
  
"Miho-chan—you don't even know where she is!" Tomoyo called out—but Miho had already disappeared in between the trees.  
  
I have to find Sakura before Syaoran gets anymore injured. Miho continued running. I said I'll find her, but where possible can she be?  
  
Lost in her thought, she collided into someone as she came out into the sidewalk.  
  
"Watch it!" The person grabbed her arm to keep her from falling.  
  
"Kai-sempai?" Miho snatched her hand away.  
  
"Miho? What are you doing here?" Kai asked, readjusting his skewed sunglasses.  
  
"I don't have time to explain," Miho said, jogging in the same spot. "I've got to find Sakura-chan!" She shot off again.  
  
"Hold it!" Kai grabbed the neck of her shirt. "Explain yourself."  
  
"Ouch! Let go of me!" Miho wriggled. "Fine—Eriol and Syaoran—they're having a match... but it's getting out of hand. Sakura-chan's the only one who can stop them."  
  
"Great, the match still isn't over?" Kai sighed.  
  
"You knew about it?" Miho asked in shock.  
  
"Sakura knows about it too. And she isn't in any situation to save anyone right now," Kai said.  
  
"°I don't care!" Miho stated. "Syaoran is in awful condition right now. She has to stop him before he does something more reckless."  
  
"You've got it all wrong—Syaoran needs to come save Sakura before anything really bad happens to her. She's being controlled by some weird dark force, and if she doesn't snap out of it soon..." Kai paused. "Come, lead to me to where the battleground is."  
  
Shaking her head, Miho replied, "It'll be no use—the battle is not going to end any time soon, and even if it does, Syaoran will be in no condition to save Sakura afterwards."  
  
"What is going on?" Kai demanded. "I'll have to see with my own eyes. Let's go."  
  
"No, I'm still going to try warning Sakura-chan," Miho said. "Just follow this street down and take a left—you'll find them easily. Sakura's not far off from here, is she?"  
  
"You'll find her and the Dark Ones straight ahead," Kai replied slowly. "I can go back with you. It's dangerous to face the Dark Ones alone."  
  
"No, you go ahead and try to knock some sense into Syaoran's head. I'll try my luck with Sakura-chan. We have nothing to lose, do we?" Miho smiled. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yup!" Miho stated. "After all, I am Eriol's second successor!"  
  
Smiling a bittersweet half-smile, Kai said, "You've grown, Miho. Now, remember, run for your life if you are in any danger, all right? You're there just to convey a message; that is your job. Leave the rest to your elders."  
  
"Don't worry—I'll tell Sakura and come straight back," Miho stated. "I won't get into trouble."  
  
"That's a good girl." Kai smiled, patting Miho's head.  
  
"Oh, I've always been meaning to ask you Kai-sempai—how do you know about the Dark Ones and everything?" Miho stroked her chin thoughtfully. "I mean, one day you just popped out of nowhere and started hanging around with Sakura and Syaoran and the others."  
  
"We're wasting time. Hurry ahead, Miho-hime—be of use for a change," Kai said, laughing.  
  
"I'm always useful!" Miho retorted running ahead. Please Sakura, be able to help Syaoran and Eriol.  
  
Watching Miho disappear down the street, Kai hurried in the opposite direction. The immense aura of two different powers being blasted at each other left no question where the battle was occurring.  
  
As he emerged into the clearing, Kai gaped.  
  
"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Syaoran let out a fierce battle cry, striking down at Eriol, who dodged with the greatest ease, leaped to Syaoran's backside and struck down on Syaoran's shoulder with his gleaming blade.  
  
"What the hell does that idiot think he's doing?" Kai demanded. He ran up to the barrier. "Don't you dare tell me you're going to lose to that four- eyed bastard Li Syaoran!"  
  
"Kai-kun!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Weren't you supposed to be with Sakura-chan?"  
  
"I see what Miho was talking about now." Kai demanded to Tomoyo, "How long has this been going on? Syaoran is in a complete mess! Even I could have fared better against Hiiragizawa Eriol—he hasn't even made a scratch on Eriol yet."  
  
"You wouldn't have lasted even five minutes against Eriol," Cerberus sneered.  
  
Kai shrugged carelessly. "You're right—I know when to run. Unlike that stupid senseless guy who is just as stubborn as his cousin. Tomoyo, I thought you were his friend. I'm surprised you're letting him go on like this."  
  
"Don't say anything to us," Cerberus said, shaking his head. "We've tried our best to knock some sense into that boy—he doesn't even hear our voices. There's only one person he'll listen to you know. Besides his mother and cousin."  
  
"I wonder if Miho found Sakura-chan yet," Tomoyo murmured.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Kai blinked. "That's it, I came here for a reason." He ran up to the barrier. "Yo, Wolf-boy! I don't care if you're preoccupied, I have something important to tell you!"  
  
Syaoran paid no heed to Kai as he jumped up high, flipped mid-air and sunk his sword down towards Eriol at a speed quicker than eyes could trace, ignoring the ripping pain on his right shoulder. He had lost so much blood over the past half-hour that he was feeling lightheaded, yet he couldn't stop now, not before striking Eriol. Even as these resolutions flitted through his mind, Eriol had already countered his attack by jumping up behind him, even higher, and slashing down his sword diagonally across Syaoran's back, opening up a new wound. Syaoran collapsed on the ground. He coughed, the wind knocked out of his stomach.  
  
Ruby Moon gasped. Tomoyo covered her eyes. Cerberus shook his head and looked away. Only Yue watched without flinching.  
  
"Stop it now Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo exclaimed, knowing it was not her place to interfere but felt the need to protect her longtime friend in Sakura's stead. "You've proved your point—don't injure Syaoran-kun anymore. Please."  
  
"That's right," Kai shouted. "You have somewhere more important to be at this moment, Li Syaoran. Sakura needs you! She's in danger right now!"  
  
At the mention of Sakura's name, Syaoran responded by looking up at Kai for the first time, finally noticing him. He tried to stand up but collapsed again, feeling the burning cuts all over his body for the first time.  
  
"Erika set some weird dark force on Sakura—right now she's helpless! You need to go save her!" Kai continued. "You can't waste your time and energy here."  
  
Leaning against his sword, Syaoran drew himself up, staggering but retaining his balance. "Sakura," he croaked, throat parched.  
  
"Hurry. Get out of that barrier and go find Sakura," Kai urged.  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran repeated. His mind felt a lot clearer all of a sudden. Why had he been so stupid? Of course when Erika failed with him, she would set that dark force on Sakura. That's why he had stayed by Erika's side with the excuse of tutoring to watch over her. Yet, Erika had taken the first opportunity that he was occupied to attack Sakura. He had been stupid to believe that she would keep her pact with him. Not that he hadn't been suspicious, but he had thought Erika might have a little more honor than that, for she agreed not to harm Sakura. Still leaning on his sword, he headed towards Kai—he had to get to Sakura.  
  
"Running away?" Eriol asked.  
  
At these words, Syaoran stopped short.  
  
"You're not running away—you're doing your duty," Kai said. "You can fight Eriol any time."  
  
Regardless, Eriol continued, "If you leave the barrier now, that is admitting defeating and by default, I a winner."  
  
Trembling, Syaoran turned around to face Eriol again. How did Erika know that I'm fighting against Eron? Nobody else knew. Unless...  
  
"Don't listen to him," Cerberus called out. Glaring at Eriol he said, "Didn't you hear what Kai just said? Sakura-chan's in danger. Let the boy go fight against the Dark Ones, the real enemies."  
  
"It's Syaoran's choice," Eriol replied with a pleasant smile. "Whether he wants to fight or escape. If he wants to run, that's fine with me."  
  
"Who said I'm running away?" Syaoran demanded, voice dangerously low.  
  
"Syaoran, no!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Please, go to Sakura."  
  
Shaking his head, Kai held Tomoyo back. "It's no use. I can see that now. Let him fight till the end—Sakura can wait a little longer. Besides, I don't think the Dark Ones will harm her till Syaoran shows up. From the way everything's arranged, it's plain to see he's the real target this time."  
  
"That's right. How did the Dark Ones cleverly arrange attacking when Syaoran-kun is occupied in a duel with Eriol-kun?" Cerberus said.  
  
"Well then, Syaoran, are you staying or are you leaving?" Eriol asked, twirling his katana around and placing it out in front.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you yet the battle has just begun for me!" Syaoran replied, fiercer than ever. Sorry Sakura, but I'll have to keep you waiting just a little longer. How can I save you against the Dark Ones if I can't even save myself against Eriol?  
  
"I've always admired your resilience," Eriol said.  
  
"And I've always admired your crookedness," Syaoran returned, rushing forward in a renewed attack.  
  
"But I'm sorry to say, at this rate you won't be able to rescue Sakura- san!" Eriol raised his sword into the air and suddenly, the air around them was still. Not a single breeze stirred the leaves. As Syaoran leaped forward, Eriol swung his sword out and blast of wind flung Syaoran back and the force dragged his body across the other side of the field. "I'll show you what was meant by the skills of the 'Greatest One.'"  
  
"That's not fair!" Cerberus exclaimed. "Eriol suddenly used magic in the middle of a swordfight. Yue, isn't that a foul?"  
  
"No," Yue replied. "Syaoran chose the weapon to be sword—but the use of the sword was never determined. There are no rules in the battle method, so Eriol's move was perfectly legitimate."  
  
"Then why was he wasting all that time with the fancy swordplay?" Cerberus demanded.  
  
"You forget who Eriol is the reincarnation of," Spinel Sun said demurely. "Clow Reed's life was ruled by only two rules. Firstly, there is a reason for everything. And secondly, there is nothing better than a good source of amusement."  
  
"No matter how Eriol denies it, he is an exact replica of Clow Reed's crookedness," Cerberus commented.  
  
Eriol's glasses gleamed in the low crimson sun. Expression impossible to decipher, he watched Syaoran struggle to stand once again.  
  
"Get up you idiot! You still have somewhere to go," Kai shouted, throwing aside his usual pretenses.  
  
Groaning, Syaoran shifted slightly. The force of Eriol's windblast had knocked him down against a small boulder and his head pounded in a burst of pain. He felt a wetness on his temple trickle down to his chin. With the back of his hand, he wiped his cheek.  
  
"That boy's head is bleeding now!" Ruby Moon exclaimed. "What is Eriol thinking? He usually doesn't go this far with anyone—he's sadistic but physical torture is not his thing, Clow Reed or not."  
  
"It don't think Syaoran will be getting up again," Spinel Sun stated. "Eriol ended this fight once and for all. The result is not unexpected, but..."  
  
"Wait, Syaoran's stirring," Tomoyo said, holding her breath anxiously.  
  
Along with the skull-splitting headache that Syaoran was rewarded from the blow in the head, a sudden realization washed over him. He stood up without even needing his sword for support. Of course, how couldn't he have seen sooner? Eriol hadn't been using any tricks in figuring out all of his moves. Indeed, Syaoran had completely forgotten who his opponent was. He was not merely Hiiragizawa Eriol but the reincarnation of Clow Reed. Not that this made any difference to Syaoran, but he realized that Clow Reed had been the only son of Li Shulin, the most revered in the Li Clan and the one who had perfected sword-fighting techniques passed down from generation to generation.  
  
"Syaoran's up again," Cerberus said. He was taken back by the new determination radiating from the boy's amber eyes, righter than the setting sun.  
  
"You don't know when to give up, do you?" Eriol asked, clearly amused but beneath his smile, thoroughly impressed that Syaoran still had the strength to be standing.  
  
"That was a cheap method to bring me down," Syaoran said through gritted teeth. "Not that I care what method you use in attempt to defeat me. They won't work against me—even if you are strong, the strongest I have met and may encounter in my lifetime."  
  
"The light of the sun is always more brilliant than the light of the moon," Eriol replied. The golden sun pattern on his katana hilt gleamed.  
  
"All the same, there are always exceptions," Yue murmured. "During a solar eclipse, the moon covers the light of the sun. And despite all the favors are against him, the boy might prove an exception."  
  
"True you are more powerful than me, I admit it," Syaoran stated, wiping the trickle of blood from his temple that might drip into his eyes while in combat with his sleeves. His battle apparel was a bloody mess now. It didn't matter. He wouldn't be wearing it again since he was no longer the Chosen One. "But I don't believe you to be any stronger than me." He rushed forward yet again, a new vigilance in his figure.  
  
"What is with his form?" Cerberus demanded. "It's quite different from before; really unstructured and not Syaoran's style at all."  
  
"Syaoran's finally figure out his flaw," Yue said, smiling so slightly that only Tomoyo noticed. Her eyes lighted up in hope.  
  
Even as Yue said this, Syaoran had landed his first successful blow on Eriol—it didn't do much except stun Eriol a bit since the taiji jian blade was so dull. Eriol's glasses cracked and shattered, sending out shards everywhere. A piece sliced Eriol's pale cheek. Syaoran landed on the other side, low in defense position. He was unsmiling but confident.  
  
"Amazing—he's like a different person," Ruby Moon said.  
  
"Maybe this will bring about a change in tides," Cerberus murmured. Why he had so much concern for that rude, obnoxious boy, he did not know. Maybe along the years, without realizing it, he had grown fond Li Syaoran, the number one in his Card Mistress' heart.  
  
"You can't be Card Captor Sakura without your sealing key," Erika stated, flinging the key into the stream.  
  
"NOOO!" Sakura screamed, watching the key sink water and get carried away the current. She tried to rush forward to the riverbank, but her feet remained rooted to the ground. "No, don't do this Erika."  
  
"Shut up, Sakura," Erika said. "You don't deserve to talk. Your whiny voice gets on my nerves. How can you say you love Syaoran, when you made him lose the most valuable part of his life, the position of a Chosen One? No, don't answer."  
  
Sakura watched Erika walk up from the riverbank to her side. "Now give me the Clow Book."  
  
I can't give up my Cards. I won't give it up to her.  
  
"Don't you hear me? Give me the Sakura Cards," Erika reiterated.  
  
"They are mine—I'll protect them... I won't give them to you," Sakura stated through clenched teeth. Give it to her. I have to give it to her. No, I don't. I can't give the Cards to the Dark One.  
  
"Fine, if you won't give it to me, go up on the bridge over there and throw all the Cards into the stream," Erika stated. With satisfaction, she watched Sakura follow her orders, emptying all the cards out into the stream below. Some remained floating stationary, most flowed downstream.  
  
A drop of tear fell from Sakura's eyes. No. I must protect my Cards, all of them. The last of her cards were emptied into the stream, and the Clow Book was empty. I have to resist the Obedience. Yet why doesn't my body obey my thoughts? Is this what Tomoyo had to endure when the Phantom possessed her? Was it worse? How did Syaoran resist? Why am I so powerless at this moment, without my staff, without my cards?  
  
"Good." Erika laughed. "Now you are no longer Card Mistress. You are powerless without your staff and cards, can't you see? You have nothing."  
  
At that moment, Miho appeared. She was surprised to see Sakura standing on the bridge, holding the empty Clow Book in her hands.  
  
"Sakura, what are you doing there?" Miho demanded. "There's no time to waste! Syaoran and Eriol are fighting, and Syaoran's losing badly. He's bleeding, but he won't stop. They're both crazy—only you can stop them!"  
  
"Syaoran," Sakura said slowly, her green eyes becoming focused. "Syaoran's injured?"  
  
"Yes," Miho said impatiently. "Now hurry."  
  
I have to go stop Syaoran! I have to leave this place. I can't listen to the Obedience any longer! Sakura asked, "Where are they fighting Miho- chan?" Why can't I feel the aura? It's the Obedience, hindering all my senses.  
  
"You can't leave." Erika smiled. Turning to Miho, she said, "Sakura's no longer Card Mistress. She doesn't have staff nor cards. She's nothing now."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Miho demanded, looking up at Sakura on the bridge. "Sakura, hurry! What are you waiting for? Eriol might really kill Syaoran at this rate!"  
  
They were interrupted by another voice, "Erika. What in the world is going on right now?" It was Eron. "I felt an overwhelming aura of the power of the sun and moon deeper in the forest, and I find you here out of all places."  
  
Turning pallid at the sight of her twin, Erika stammered, "Ah, well..." She had not told her twin of the latest occurrences.  
  
"Sakura?" Eron blinked. Then he saw the Cards floating down the stream.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Miho called out again. "Let's go!"  
  
Sakura got up on top of the bridge rails, wobbling a bit.  
  
"You're going to fall!" Miho shrieked.  
  
Instead, Sakura jumped down into the stream, which wasn't too far down. She began collecting her Sakura Cards frantically.  
  
"Stop, Sakura!" Erika said. "Let the Cards go."  
  
"No, I won't," Sakura replied, completely soaking wet, gathering her soggy Cards to her chest.  
  
"You can't even use the Sakura Card without your staff, anyway," Erika said, clenching her fists. Sakura was proving a lot more resilient than she had expected.  
  
"Let go of them, now," Erika repeated.  
  
A booming sound exploded in Sakura's eardrums. Sakura dropped all the Cards she had gathered.  
  
"Come out of the water," Erika commanded.  
  
"°NO!" A glowing light surrounded Sakura. One by one, her cards that had been drifting off floated, dripping water and started collecting together, around Sakura.  
  
Shaking in rage, Erika shouted, "Obedience, teach that fool a lesson!"  
  
Sakura shrieked as something inside her brain ruptured. It was the dreaded voice again. Follow my orders. You can't disobey me. You are helpless.  
  
The Cards fell apart again, sinking into the stream. Sakura's knees buckled, she collapsed into the water.  
  
A mocking voice was heard, spinning round and round her:  
  
"Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,  
Humpty Dumpty had a great fall.  
All the King's horses, And all the King's men  
Couldn't put Humpty together again!"  
  
"Go away Riddle," Sakura whispered. "Go away everyone. Leave me alone."  
  
"Get out of the water now," Erika said.  
  
Lifelessly, Sakura trudged out of the water. Her damp hair hung in her face, and she was trembling from cold because of her wet clothes.  
  
"What have you done to her?" Eron asked Erika. "Sakura?" Never before had he seen Sakura in such a state. It was as if she was a lifeless doll.  
  
No good, Miho thought. Kai-sempai might be right. Bringing Syaoran here might be a better idea. I can't deal with Eron and Erika together. Before the Dark Ones took notice of her, she slipped off, returning to the battlefield. All the powerful ones are gathered there. Surely one of them can bring Sakura back from whatever trance she's in.  
  
Carefully removing his damaged glass frames, Eriol tossed them aside. He turned and faced Syaoran. This was the final act in the long drawn out battle. The youngest-ever Chosen One of the Clan had not disappointed him in any aspect. Li Syaoran was indeed a son that Li Ryuuren would have been very proud of, a student that the Great Elder would have prized and a successor that Li Shulin would have blessed. Yet it was enough playing with the mouse.  
  
"Wow, Syaoran struck Eriol. So what was Syaoran's mistake before?" Cerberus asked Yue.  
  
"It was not a mistake," Yue replied. "But a miscalculation. Syaoran didn't realize that Eriol had prior knowledge of every single one of the Li Clan sword techniques, so no matter what move he took, Eriol already knew what the resulting direction of the final strike would be just by looking at the starting stance."  
  
"And where did Eriol get all this knowledge about sword fighting?" Cerberus stared at Yue skeptically. "We know Clow Reed. He had little interest in weaponry or kenjutsu."  
  
"Yes, we know Clow Reed; that's why you should have remembered, Cerberus," Yue said. "Who was Clow's mother?"  
  
"Li Shulin-sama," Cerberus replied. "°You don't mean..."  
  
"Yes, whether Clow Reed cared or not, he had still seen all of his mother' sword techniques before, and Eriol retains that memory. So though he probably can't perform all of them, he still recalls the forms, so therefore Syaoran's moves were child's play to him. Eriol's prediction of all of Syaoran's moves wasn't any genius intuition or real swordsman's skill at all."  
  
"It was like having a cheat sheet with all the answers on it," Cerberus grumbled.  
  
"Except Eriol doesn't have to cheat to win," Spinel Sun said. "He did all this to waste time and aggravate Syaoran."  
  
"No way," Tomoyo murmured, watching Eriol, glassless, but evidently able to see well enough to continue the battle.  
  
Once more raising his sword in the air with both hands grasped on the hilt, Eriol gathered his ki and struck the tip of the sword down on the earth. The impact had an earthquake like impact, shaking the ground around the forest and knocking Syaoran off balance. Then, the ground trembled and split open, right to where Syaoran had been standing. Syaoran jumped up to the other side of the crevasses. Yet, the ground was uneven now, chunks of land sinking and rising, all within the barrier so that those standing outside were unaffected. It took all of Syaoran's concentration to keep from sinking into a black pit as the uneven ground created an obstacle to get anywhere near Eriol who was standing on the only stationary patch of land within the barrier.  
  
"It's impossible to get near him," Syaoran muttered. "Fine, if he goes about like that, I have no choice." He raised his sword in the air, the tip of his sword started sparkling. A jet of thunder from the sky absorbed into the sword. He swung the sword down shouting, "°Raitei shourai!" Barbs of thunder shot out in every direction towards Eriol.  
  
"When did he learn how to do that?" Ruby Moon demanded, sparks lighting the battlefield like fireworks. "That's cool!"  
  
"It's twice as powerful as the thunder he drew up from his ofuda," Cerberus commented. He half wished Sakura was here to see this battle, one of the most outstanding he had seen, and he had seen many in Clow Reed's days.  
  
"Weak," Eriol said, slashing down the thunderbolts with his sword. "This is how it really should be done." He halted all the thunderbolts in the air than with a flick of his sword reversed them all in Syaoran's direction.  
  
Not only did he have to jump from shifting boulders but now he had to dodge thunderbolts. Sakura—how are you doing right now? Can you hear me? Why wasn't there any response? He couldn't reach to her at all. Sakura, please answer.  
  
"Don't let your mind wonder in the middle of battle," Eriol said a stream of water shooting out from his sword, knocking Syaoran off balance so that he almost fell into a crack in the ground. Luckily, Syaoran caught on to the edge and flung himself up with ease. Mastering of the parallel bars helped.  
  
Syaoran sputtered, drenched from head to toe, and glared at Eriol. His eyes stung and his cuts stung even more. Salt water! Plus the sogginess dragged down his clothes, obstructing his movement.  
  
"How do you think you can win me when your mind is already elsewhere?" Eriol asked. "You had enough trouble even when you were fighting me with all you had. It's a pity that Sakura-san is under the control of Obedience, but that is a force that she has to defy herself, and there's nothing you can do about it."  
  
Tapping his foot impatiently, Kai muttered, "At this rate, I think Miho has better luck trying to save Sakura and miraculously bring her back. Then maybe it can be Sakura who saves Syaoran."  
  
Wait a second. Syaoran shook the water from his hair and stared up at Eriol. How does Eriol know about the Obedience? True, he knows everything, but the incident with the Obedience was kept to Erika and myself. He just gave himself away. He dodged a flood of water showering from the sky entwined with more thunderbolts. Is he trying to electrocute me now? How can I fight him when I can't even reach him? Syaoran knew when his strength was coming to its end. Maybe he had enough power for one really good attack, but after that, he would maybe have barely enough to face the Dark Ones. Otherwise, if he wasted anymore power here, he wouldn't be able to save Sakura. That's it. Eriol, that bastard! He deliberately accepted my challenge to keep me from saving Sakura. To prove his point the other day. It's no coincidence that the Dark Ones attacked Sakura today, at this hour. By fighting Eriol, I've used up almost all my energy and strength—I might not be able to save Sakura. Damn! If I had any sense, I would leave now, when I still have some drops of magic left in me. But I can't admit that Eriol was right—I have to win him!  
  
The sun was setting, an indicator of how much time had passed. I have one chance, Syaoran told himself. But life is a once chance opportunity—I've got to make the best use of it!  
  
"Time to end it now," Eriol called out drawing his sword in the air. The ground trembled from the amount of energy Eriol was absorbing.  
  
"Uh oh," Ruby Moons said, hiding behind Spinel Sun.  
  
"That doesn't look too good," Kai commented, able to feel the immense aura that Eriol was radiating—once that was released...  
  
A whirlwind of power blasted out at Syaoran, sending debris and peaces of rock flying out in every direction. Yet, Syaoran was well prepared for this attack. He had already leaped up into the air, higher than he had jumped before and swerved his body around 180 degrees, sword extended out behind him. I can feel it, the perfect harmony of the five elements, metal, water, wood, fire and earth. He took a deep breath in, mind feeling more alert than it had during any point in the battle. With grace, he positioned his sword in an attack stance form mid-air. Spiritual dragon, lend the power of wind and water to me.  
  
At this climatic moment, his heart suddenly felt calm and peaceful, and the warm, familiar voice of his cousin Leiyun echoed in his ear, "One more time Syaoran; you can do it. You're to be the Li Clan Chosen One—you should be able to master this if you practice hard enough. You can become strong, Syaoran." But he never returned to see him become stronger.  
  
I promised him that I would master this move so long ago. Now, I will prove to him that I did. Just a little more. The amount of energy concentrated in his blade was overwhelming and made Syaoran's hands tingle. Now's the chance! Sakura, I'll be coming soon.  
  
Commanding voice sonorous within the barrier, Syaoran shouted, "Shen-Lung Tai-Feng (Spiritual Dragon Typhoon)!" With meticulous precision, Syaoran slashed down his sword just as he was about to sink down to the ground again. A blinding ball of light sprung from his sword tip. Shielding his face from the brilliance, Eriol stepped back, midnight blue eyes narrowed. For the first time since the battle began, he lost confidence.  
  
All the onlookers eyes widened. Even Yue stepped forward in spite of himself. The attack was unlike anything they've seen before.  
  
Thoroughly engrossed by the spectacle that lay before his eyes, Kai lowered his sunglasses to properly catch the magnificent sight that unfolded in front of them. The barrier was illuminated by an electric blue light, and the wind that had been entwining with the bright light at the tip of Syaoran's sword had elongated and transformed into a majestic blue dragon which roared out in full speed.  
  
Nobody quite saw what happened next—they were overwhelmed by the mere sight of the splendid and ferocious dragon with gleaming silvery scales filling the sky. Next thing they knew, the great fog cleared away and the battlefield was completely still, not a breeze in the air, the dragon nowhere in sight. Slowly, the land rumbled and leveled out again and the barrier disappeared with a pop. There was no sign that a battle had taken place in the clearings, except the two opponents in the circle, one laying on the ground and one still standing. And Syaoran remained standing, staring at Eriol who had collapsed by the force of the typhoon, sword knocked aside.  
  
Tomoyo gasped, unexpected tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
"Sheng-lung, the legendary dragon of wind and rain in Chinese mythology," Yue murmured in a tone that in anyone else would have been awe. "Syaoran summoned a dragon."  
  
"I can't believe it. He's merely a boy! Only a Level One magician is capable of doing that command spell," Spinel Sun stated in disbelief.  
  
Yet, as Syaoran landed on his feet again, ragged dark green battle outfit billowing out and eyes blazing with an intensity rivaled by a burning fire, an odd sort of maturity rested over his shoulders.  
  
"He's no longer the brat anymore," Cerberus murmured grudgingly. "But a man."  
  
Blinking, Ruby Moon demanded, "Wait, it's over? What just happened?"  
  
"The barrier broke—that means one must have been defeated," Spinel Sun. "And I only see only person remaining standing."  
  
"I don't believe it," Ruby Moon gaped, staring at Syaoran, who was trembling to stand, leaning his weight on his soot-covered sword. "You certainly don't mean that Eriol... lost?"  
  
"Move aside so Yue can conclude the match," Cerberus said, tilting his head to Yue, who probably was as stunned as the rest of them at Eriol's defeat though he didn't express it so blatantly.  
  
Stepping forward, Yue declared clearly, "Under the witness of Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon, Cerberus, Daidouji Tomoyo and Mizuki Kai, I, Yue, decree Li Syaoran the winner of the Duel of the Sun and Moon, as this battle shall henceforth be called."  
  
"Syaoran won?" Kai said slowly turning to Tomoyo in sudden comprehension.  
  
"Oh my goodness Syaoran won!" Tomoyo exclaimed in ecstasy, grabbing Kai's hand. Together, they danced a little jig of celebration.  
  
"Now Syaoran can finally go save Sakura!" Kai stated happily. "And Mei-chan won't get mad at me."  
  
"And I just made the coolest action video ever!" Tomoyo uttered excitedly.  
  
"Eh?" Kai stopped dancing. "So you wouldn't care who would have won just as long as you go the video?"  
  
"Hmm..." Tomoyo paused to think. "That's a tough question." I should have more loyalty to Syaoran. But truthfully, I was expecting Eriol to win also.  
  
"Psycho," Kai muttered. "You and the four-eyed bastard will make a perfect couple."  
  
"Oh ho ho! Do you really think so?" Tomoyo asked, starry-eyed. "Thank you!"  
  
They were both knocked aside by Miho, who had just returned. Shocked by the sight awaiting her, she burst through them and ran to Eriol's side. Nobody had thought about going up check up on him. "Eriol! Eriol? What happened?"  
  
Groaning, Eriol turned his head to Miho who was blurry for a second. "I think... I made a little mistake," he croaked.  
  
"Oh Eriol, how did you end up like this?" Miho asked tearfully. "Do you know how pathetic you look right now, sprawled on ground with dirt all over you?"  
  
"Thanks for making defeat so much sweeter," Eriol replied, short of breath.  
  
Taking her handkerchief out, Miho carefully wisped Eriol's sweat and dust- streaked face. "How badly are you injured? Can you stand?"  
  
"I'm fine, Miho—I'm more stunned than anything else. I'll be able to stand in a few minutes." Eriol stared up at Syaoran who had staggered towards Kai and Tomoyo. He smiled crookedly. That impossible boy. When would he learn not to underestimate Li Syaoran?  
  
"Syaoran-kun, where are you going?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Kai, quick... where is Sakura?" Syaoran demanded, barely able to stand straight. He was one bloody mess, his clothes stained and torn beyond repair, and his voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"Wait, Syaoran-kun, let me treat your wounds first," Tomoyo said, holding up a first-aid kit—she was always ready with everything.  
  
"No time," Syaoran said, pushing Kai away and already ready to leave.  
  
"Don't be silly—you've lost a lot of blood during battle. You won't be able to save Sakura in that condition," Kai snapped. "Bandage your head at least. Whether you won or not, you look worse off than that loser."  
  
"Just give me some water," Syaoran croaked.  
  
Readily, Tomoyo handed Syaoran a bottle of water. Quickly, he gulped down half the bottle, spilling most of it anyway, and the rest he dumped over his head.  
  
"Yue and I'll go with you," Cerberus stated. "Sakura is our Card Mistress, and we are her guardians."  
  
"No," Syaoran said, shaking his head. "The less people, the better. I'll send a signal if we need help, but otherwise, it will be better if you don't show up. Well, I'm on my way now." He took off, running full-speed.  
  
"Yessir," Cerberus squeaked. Since when did the Brat give the great Cerberus-sama orders?  
  
"Where does he get the energy to run like that after such a grueling battle?" Kai asked, sighing.  
  
"You forget," Tomoyo said, smiling softly. "He's going after Sakura right now. That's his priority, and nothing's going to stop him, certainly not any physical limitations. Even if he had no more strength left in his body, he would exceed physics for love." Slowly, she turned her head towards Eriol who was gradually recovering. Carefully, Miho helped him to sit up.  
  
"Seriously Eriol?" Miho said, supporting Eriol's back. "You lost?"  
  
Eriol looked down.  
  
"You lost to Li Syaoran?" Miho repeated. "No kidding? You lost?"  
  
"Don't rub it in, Miho-chan," Ruby Moon said, nudging her side. "He probably is ashamed enough already, losing to a mere boy like that.  
  
"It's all right. You were probably going easy on him," Miho said, patting Eriol's back heartily, a tad bit too hard for Eriol looked purple for a second. "But then again, I can't believe Syaoran brought you down in one blow, for Syaoran had far more injuries than you did."  
  
"It wasn't exactly all in one blow," Eriol said. He opened up the front of his keijoji, his sash half undone already, to reveal bruises all over his body. "Syaoran had a lot more successful strokes than he had anticipated—there just weren't any external signs since his sword was blunt."  
  
"This is quite a sight to see, Eriol-kun sprawled on the ground in defeat," Ruby Moon whistled. "Oops... No offense to you Eriol-kun—everyone makes mistakes and miscalculations."  
  
"Though Li Syaoran is strong, he probably wouldn't have been able to bring me down with that last attack, weren't his mind so resolute to go save Sakura afterwards," Eriol commented recalling Sakura Card days, when Syaoran had many times interfered with his attacks on Sakura. That last battle when everyone was supposed to be asleep, he had still managed to stay awake to stay by Sakura's side. "It's amazing what impossibilities he can achieve when his mind is set on protecting Sakura."  
  
"Excuses, excuses," Miho brushed off. "It's all right. I won't make fun of you when we go back home. Oh, I can't wait till we see the video of it that Tomoyo-chan taped." She clapped her hands together in excitement.  
  
"Miho, you're testing it," Eriol said, pretending to be peeved. Then smiled up at Tomoyo who had unwillingly been caught staring.  
  
From the shadows of the trees, Yue watched with keen eyes Kai and Tomoyo's expression as they each watched over Miho and Eriol, respectively. It was queer, the note of envy and sadness reflected in those two self-confident, usually reserved people.  
  
"I can't believe I missed the glorious moment of Eriol's first defeat," Miho continued, gray eyes twinkling in mirth. She was only able to tease him after confirming that Eriol was not seriously injured.  
  
"Miho," Eriol said dangerously pleasantly. "If you don't want cold rice and stale pickled radishes for your lunch for the rest of the year, I would lay off mentioning anything of that sort again."  
  
"Nooo," Miho wailed. "That's cruel—you know I can't write good articles unless I have a good bento. You're such a sore loser Eriol."  
  
Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun snickered. Life with Eriol might be a little unbearable for the next few days, but the situation was certainly comical.  
  
In return, Eriol glared at them with dignity, but all the same glared.  
  
"You're mad, Eriol-kun?" Miho asked, peering at Eriol. "We're just teasing." Out of the blue, she squeezed Eriol into a tight hug. "Bear hug time!" she exclaimed.  
  
Eriol looked quite started. "Bear hug" was certainly not in his vocabulary. He was half smothered by Miho's tight hug. Yet though his limbs creaked and his bruises ached from the impact, he felt an unfamiliar tug somewhere deep within.  
  
"This is for support," Miho stated smiling brightly at Eriol. "Eriol is still number one for me even if you lose a battle, because Eriol-sama is my one and only Eriol-sama!" She added on a second thought, "Warped and twisted you may be."  
  
"Only someone as senseless as Miho-chan would think of giving Eriol a 'bear hug,'" Cerberus snickered.  
  
"I don't think he dislikes it," Yue commented softly. "One may call it 'familial love' that Clow Reed had been so deprived of."  
  
Up till now, Kai had been holding up well but his face crumpled as he watched Miho's blithe face. Thankfully nobody took any notice of him. Meilin's angry words. "You may change your appearance, and you may change your name. You may be a criminal and a delinquent, but that doesn't change the fact that inside, you are that same twelve year old boy who ran away from home five years ago." His humiliating first defeat in an archery match when he was eight. The chubby arms of a six-year-old that had wrapped tightly around his neck. "For me, onii-chan is still the best, because onii- chan is my one and only onii-chan!" Warmth. Belief. Love. The sensations that he had left behind five years ago rushed back to him at this unexpected moment.  
  
Only Yue had caught the strange expression on Kai's face before he slipped off into the woods, off on his own dark business again.  
  
"Where's that thief-boy going?" Cerberus asked. "Always slipping in and out—I don't trust him."  
  
Tomoyo hadn't even noticed that Kai had disappeared, partly because Kai was so discreet and panther-like and partly because she was struck with a sudden apprehension. No matter how hard she tried, there was a bridge between her and Eriol's world. Though she wanted to be the one by his side, her position was to stand watching, for there were many others closer to him. And though he had aided her numerous times, there was nothing she could do for him that others couldn't better. He had no use for her, and in Eriol's world, those who were of no use nor importance to him were easily dismissible.  
  
"You look smug, Eriol," Miho said.  
  
"Leave him alone," Ruby Moon stated. "Can't you see he's planning revenge?  
  
"Poor Syaoran-kun," Tomoyo laughed. "Should we give him a warning?"  
  
"Nah—nothing can save the Wolf-boy from Eriol's wrath," Spinel Sun replied.  
  
"Isn't everyone enjoying my one-time defeat a little too much?" Eriol asked, extra-nicely. He cracked his knuckles. "Maybe if someone else challenges me, I will be able to show my true skills."  
  
"No thank you," everyone replied, shuddering. Eriol was still the scariest magician of the East and the West.  
  
Hong Kong...  
  
Hand on the windowsill, Meilin stared out her window at her familiar house garden. The trees were bare and dry leaves were scattered across the ground. Hard to believe after the chaos of the past several weeks, starting from the Star-Crossed production to Syaoran no longer being the Chosen One, to Kai's real identity being revealed, she was back in Hong Kong. It was only yesterday morning that she was still in Japan, with all her friends. So far since she had come back, her family, except Wei, had been ignoring her. Hopefully, it would stay this way.  
  
She wondered what everybody was doing back in Japan. Probably up to no good as usual. What was Kai doing right now? It was time for dinner—hopefully he'd eat regular meals with Syaoran. She stared at the pretty slender silver bracelet on her left wrist. By now, she had realized that it wasn't silver but platinum, and the inner side of the bracelet was lined with tiny diamonds, more like dust specks and amidst the row of jewels was a microscopic chip which Kai used to track her down anytime, anywhere.  
  
There was a nock on her door. "Meilin, aren't you eating dinner?"  
  
"No mother, I'm not hungry," Meilin replied.  
  
Her mother sighed, shutting the door behind her. What's wrong with my daughter? I know she cares for Syaoran a lot, and the news must have been a great shock to her. But what can she do?  
  
Her mother's thoughts weren't completely accurate. Kai confused Meilin more than anyone else, all the more because she could understand his thought process, at the same time not understand the course of action he took. Thoughts of him filled her mind throughout the entire dreary plane flight and consumed her completely. And I wonder why I'm thinking of him when there are many more important things to worry about right now. I'm in no position to worry about Kai. Sooner or late, the Head will call me up to the Main House, and I'll have to defend Syaoran. What am I going to tell Aunt Ieran and Syaoran's sisters? And the Great Elder, he was like a grandfather to me. He never looked down on me because I was powerless. I can't imagine the Clan functioning without him. Aunt Ieran is looking after his health right now, but everything is looking bleak for the future of the Li Clan, especially without a Chosen One. Yet even now, I'm more worried for Kai, for he really had no one else to worry for him.  
  
It's because of what he told me at the airport. I can't forget it. It's worse now, because I can see pieces of his mind. We must be really similar after all.  
  
The previous day, at the airport...  
  
"Well then, I'm leaving," Meilin said standing at the airport terminal. "Thanks for driving me to the airport. Send my regards to Sakura and the others." She picked up her suitcase and turned around.  
  
"Wait Meilin!" Kai called out, almost desperately.  
  
"What?" Meilin stared blatantly at Kai. She set her suitcase down again. "Oh yeah. Thank you for your hospitality, letting me stay at your place when I fought with Syaoran."  
  
"Huh? Oh, no problem." Kai ran his finger through his hair sheepishly. "I was the one who benefited, gaining an excellent cook, anyway. And I think you kept me from completely losing it this past month. You're the only one who can keep me sane, Li Meilin."  
  
"Really?" Meilin smiled crookedly. "You're the only one who really drives me insane, Mizuki Kai."  
  
"I'm sorry," Kai said quietly.  
  
"Eh?" Meilin blinked. Did Kai just apologize?  
  
"I'm sorry for all the problems and worries I've caused you," Kai said, staring at his feet. "I didn't mean to bring you, or anyone else, into my business. And I'm really a failure as a man, disappointing you so many times and taking your forgiveness for granted. I know, I've tried your patience numerous times, and you've been more understanding than anyone who have asked for. But I've taken advantage of your kindness, and I'll probably never be able to meet up with your expectations. I can't even promise to try harder, as Syaoran probably can, nor can I change the way I am."  
  
This was the second time in a matter of days that she had heard and apology of failing to be a man in two quite different circumstances. Taking a deep breath, Meilin replied, "I'm not as generous as you make me out to be. You don't know how many times I've lost patience with you."  
  
"Please don't think the worst of me," Kai said, head still down. "I don't think I can bare it, having you reproach me, not that I deserve any compassion."  
  
"Don't be silly," Meilin said, biting her lips. "I don't think the worst of you. You must have your reasons for everything." She smiled. "Do remember, Kai-kun, that what ever you reasons may be, Miho-chan will be understanding and forgiving—the problem with you is that you're too hard on yourself. You and Syaoran, I don't know what it is with guys, struggling on their own for no reason."  
  
Smiling, Kai said, "That's what I like about you, Meilin. You're so straightforward and single-minded."  
  
"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Meilin asked. I simply must make one more attempt. I know it's in vain, but who else would be able to say this to Kai. Sighing, she said, "I know you don't like it when I nag. But I really don't think deceiving Miho like this will bring about any good. That's why I don't think we're similar at all, Kai. With my personality, I'm really obstinate and pig-headed, I know. But when there is something I need to get done, I can't rest until I have sorted it out. I'm very one- tracked but that's the way I live my life—it's a lot less complex that way. I don't know what's holding you back—sure you've run away from home, engaged in criminal activities and changed your identity."  
  
"That is a lot of misdeeds," Kai muttered under his breath.  
  
Meilin continued, "But, surely you had a good reason to do all this. And knowing Miho and your mother and their love for you, don't you think they'll understand if you come forth truthfully?"  
  
"If it were that easy," Kai said.  
  
"Aren't you making the situation over-complicated?" Meilin returned. "You've done a lot more good than evil in your lifetime. Even now, your delinquency is just an act. You get into fights to protect the weak. You steal for a greater good. You've saved me from dark forces, aided Syaoran and Sakura numerous times and watch over Miho from the side. You pretend you don't care about school, but you stay after-school to practice on the piano. You sneak out in the middle of the night and bring fresh flowers to your mother's bedside in the middle of the night, though you refuse to talk to her."  
  
"How—"Kai trailed off. When had Meilin been observing him this closely?  
  
"And I simply can't believe you can leave behind your past so easily," Meilin said, her eyes glassy. "You talk of crimes committed against others, but you're committing a crime against yourself, you're not just hurting Miho and your mother—you're hurting yourself as well, Kai."  
  
"What would you do if you were me, Meilin?"  
  
"I'll go back to my mother, bow down and beg forgiveness," Meilin replied shortly.  
  
Kai let out a short, cynical laugh. "You ask why we are similar Meilin. Don't you get it? We're similar because of our damned simplicity in matter of life and thoughts. It's people like Syaoran and Sakura who try to make sense of life and ponder over salvation and the distinction between right and wrong, light and dark. But people like us, we're simple. We have one goal, and know naught else but to simply work towards it. We're single- minded and no-nonsense, we wouldn't know what to do with ourselves were our objective taken away. Like shooting a target—our lives are merely taking an arrow and shooting it towards the bull's-eye or failing in attempt."  
  
"If you are so like me, why are you hesitating?" Meilin asked.  
  
"I have a goal," Kai said. "And I haven't achieved it yet. I'm going to restore all that I can to Miho, before my time here runs out."  
  
"What do you mean 'before your time here runs out?"  
  
"You can't possibly think that I'm going to reside here for much longer," Kai said. "Everything is for a reason, and my stay in Tomoeda is limited to how long it takes to achieve my goal, the reason I set out on my journey five years ago."  
  
Shaking her head, Meilin replied, "You're making no sense to me. If you want to restore everything for her, shouldn't her brother be restored to her as well?"  
  
"Everything within my power," Kai corrected. "I'm running out of time, and I haven't accomplished anything yet. But I will. I have to even if it takes the last of me. My last wager, my last arrow towards the bull's-eye that I'm counting on."  
  
"What about you?" Meilin asked. "What will happen to you afterwards?"  
  
"Do you know why I liked archery?" Kai smiled bitterly. "All you have to do is practice shooting forward over and over again, and the goal is in you hands. What's the merit once you strike bull's eye or the next objective? Nothing. You've shot your best and you've achieved your goal."  
  
Meilin stared at Kai. "Aren't you eventually going to return to your family once your goal is accomplished? Isn't that your goal?"  
  
"Do you remember last spring, when I was chased by the Hong Kong Police Force?" Kai said quietly.  
  
"How can I not remember?" Meilin replied, shivering, recalling one of the most horrific nights in her memory, Kai wounded by a gunshot and seeking her aid. Her brows furrowed down. Oh my goodness. Meilin reached her hand out to above Kai's chest. "The wound..."  
  
"You remember I was shot by the Hong Kong Police, right?" Kai continued, removing Meilin's hand. "You helped me escape that night, and I returned to Japan, where Sakura and Syaoran helped me out by taking my locket."  
  
"And you went to the hospital to treat your injury," Meilin said. "Kinhoshi Hospital, wasn't it?"  
  
"While I was at the hospital to treat my injury, the doctor found out my real identity through blood tests—the police had distributed samples of Kaitou Magician's blood throughout all the hospitals in Japan. I was a fool to think I would be safe in the hospital. Before they could arrest me, I escaped."  
  
"Then it turned out okay," Meilin began, sighing in relief.  
  
"I left before they could perform the surgery to remove the bullet from by chest," Kai ended.  
  
Meilin's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
"The doctors figured I had around half a year at the most, walking around with a bullet embedded in my chest, before the infection spread. The police are pretty smug I bet, because they know I can go to no hospital to have the bullet removed in fear of my identity being uncovered."  
  
"Then you've been walking around for the past months with a bullet buried beneath your skin, as if nothing's wrong?" Meilin demanded, suddenly feeling faint. Just when she thought that nothing Kai did could surprise her. "Are you crazy? Do you have a death wish or something? How can you do something so stupid?"  
  
"That's why I don't tell you anything—I knew you'd over react," Kai said. "There, you've turned on the water-tap again."  
  
"But you're okay?" Meilin asked, feeling a lump in her throat. Silly, how can he be okay with a bullet in his chest for all these months? That explains why he looks so tired lately. It must be so painful—yet I've just scolded him and kicked and mistreated him all along, when he must have been struggling.  
  
"°I'm fine," Kai replied lightly. "°Don't worry about it."  
  
Meilin questioned nervously, "I-it's nothing fatal or anything, is it?"  
  
"Of course not," Kai said. "But I still have some more time left to be moving around like this, so let me be. I have unfinished business."  
  
"But you have to go the hospital." Meilin gulped. How could he have lasted for months with such an injury? "If you're scared of being caught, there's underground doctors for mafia, or I can talk to my uncle—he runs a hospital in Hong Kong."  
  
"The surgery and the recovery process will take at least half a year," Kai replied. "I don't have time for it."  
  
"Idiot! There's nothing more important than physical health!" Meilin exclaimed angrily. "You have to do something about it before infection spreads!"  
  
Laying a steady hand on Meilin's shoulder, Kai said, "The external wound healed, so I can move around fine. I need to accomplish my goals first, while I can."  
  
"You can't just leave the bullet and go around as if nothing's wrong," Meilin said. "You were bleeding earlier on!"  
  
"Meilin. Say your leg was broken again, and you were on the sidewalk, when you happened to see Syaoran in the street, about to get run over by a truck," Kai said. "What would you do?"  
  
"I'll run forward and save him," Meilin replied flatly.  
  
"Even if your leg is broken, and you can't run?" Kai asked.  
  
"Even so," Meilin replied. "°What does that have to do anything?"  
  
"It's the same thing. A minor injury is not going to prevent me from achieving what I have set out to do," Kai stated. "You should be able to see that."  
  
"How is a broken leg equivalent to a gun-shot?" Meilin muttered, scowling.  
  
"Anyway, don't tell Sakura or Syaoran about this—they'll throw a fit," Kai said, smiling lopsided. "I thought you would too, but I know you'd get over it. After all, you don't care about wretched thieves like me."  
  
"I won't tell them," Meilin said; it took all of her to sound level-minded. "But promise me you'll get a surgery as soon as you're 'business' here is finished."  
  
Kai smiled. "I don't make promises, Li Meilin. I only end up breaking them all and disappointing everyone."  
  
"Do what you will," Meilin replied, sighing. You idiot. If you were a man, you would promise me right now, and make me feel better. Why do you insist upon making me feel horrid and helpless? "You told me not to meddle with your life."  
  
"Don't be so disapproving of me, Meilin." Kai fumbled in his pocket and drew out something long and shiny. He reached out and took her left hand. Carefully, Kai fastened the silver bracelet on her wrist.  
  
Meilin stared at it, trying hard to contain her tears. "I thought I lost it last time..."  
  
"If the Clan members give you a hard time back in Hong Kong, holler, and I'll coming running and whisk you away, wherever you are." Kai grinned.  
  
"Is that a polite way of saying you'll kidnap me again?" Meilin asked skeptically, face flushed. She fiddled with her pretty bracelet, then exclaimed, "Hey I can't take it off!"  
  
"What, you're trying to take it off?" Kai demanded in offense.  
  
"You locked it on again, like I'm some kind of pet!" Meilin stuck out her tongue at Kai. "Take it off, now!"  
  
"No," Kai replied, arms crossed. "The Kaitou Magician never lets go of his property."  
  
Meilin shrieked, "Now you're treating me as if I'm some kind of thing?"  
  
"Who knows when you're going to find some respectable Hong Kong boy for yourself?" Kai said.  
  
My obsession with Syaoran had been a standing joke in my family for years. After all, Syaoran was my only friend at school. But I know for sure that I'm over him now. I became certain the first time I saw Kai's eyes by that graveside.  
  
"There, you're always thinking of him," Kai said. "You'll never learn; you have that far off look whenever you're thinking of that undeserving boy. Look at me sometimes, will you?"  
  
"I've gotten over him," Meilin stated defiantly.  
  
"You say that every single time you go back to Hong Kong and come back ten times worse," Kai replied, chuckling. "Ha, let me say things that you don't like to hear, once in a while."  
  
For a second, Meilin looked peeved, then she laughed. "Kai, I could have really hated you."  
  
"Same goes to you," Kai said. "You've insulted me more than everyone else in my life put together."  
  
Looking reflective for a moment, Meilin said, "Well, it's almost boarding time." She picked up her suitcase then looked up at Kai. "I know you don't promise anything, and you don't have to. But if nothing else, I really wish you would value yourself more."  
  
"I'll try Meilin, if it'll please you." Then in his usual joking self, he asked, "So, don't I get a good-bye kiss?"  
  
"In your dreams," Meilin replied, turning around and stomping off. The people in the airport stared at her.  
  
"Don't miss me too much Mei-chan!" Kai called out, waving. "I'm sure you'll see me soon enough!"  
  
End of Flashback...  
  
Yesterday, I found at that Kai still had the bullet buried above his left heart, skin having long since healed over it leaving a white scar. He said infection hasn't spread yet, and he has time left to accomplish his goals. One of them has already been accomplished—collecting the Five Force Treasures. But though he's bold and daring, the greatest phantom thief of the night, he's afraid to go back to Miho. He's afraid of getting a surgery and healing—he wants to remain scarred for the rest of his life. He thinks it's his only redemption for the lifestyle he's lead.  
  
Carefully, Meilin fingered a brown stain on the wallpaper of her room, near the window. It was a souvenir of that spring night when Kai had collapsed into her room. A warm spring night when she had been lying in her bed in this very room.  
  
The unsettling wail or sirens outside in the streets. With a nock on her window, a figure cloaked in black stumbled into her room, bringing in the sweet smell of spring flowers and the salty smell of blood. Her heart had almost stopped at the sight of the Kaitou Magician, barely able to call out her name, short of breath.  
  
"Meilin," he croaked in barely above a whisper, grasping his chest.  
  
"Kaitou Magician! What happened to you? Why is the police chasing you?"  
  
"You have to... get me out of the country... tonight," Kaitou Magician said in gasps.  
  
"You're in no condition to travel," Meilin replied. "You're bleeding."  
  
"I was shot. Carelessness—"°Kaitou Magician replied, trying to smile but was unable to because of the piercing pain in his chest.  
  
"Shot?" Meilin exclaimed, horrified.  
  
Somehow, Meilin had managed to smuggle Kaitou Magician to the airport that night. "I am forever in your debt," he had whispered to her before leaving.  
  
He had left her room bloodstained; her nightgown was covered in the blood of an almost stranger, who she had felt compelled to help. Many washings did not remove the stain of blood from her favorite nightgown. Little did she know then that he would become so integrated into her life that it was impossible to remember what her life was like before she met him.  
  
This isn't love, Meilin told herself. It's something more dangerous, like a gamble. If I draw the right card, I win all. If I draw the wrong one...  
  
Kai's bitter laughter. "Don't you get it? We're similar because of our damned simplicity in matter of life and thoughts... We have one goal, and know naught else but to simply work towards it... Our lives are merely taking an arrow and shooting it towards the bull's-eye or failing in attempt."  
  
Gently, Meilin fingered the bracelet on her wrist.  
  
If I draw the wrong card, I lose all.  
  
It was dark now and Syaoran had to jump several times to avoid being whacked by tree branches. The speed he ran at was equivalent to someone fresh and energetic, not one who had finished a grueling match with only the once greatest sorcerer in the world. If his body ached, he ignored, for there was only one thought on his mind.  
  
Hang on Sakura!  
  
Wish-chan: Is this another horribly long chapter? No wonder it took me so long to write! Sorry for the long wait! It's been almost a year since the last "real" chapter, nee? But the plot will pick up and perhaps get darker in the latter of the third arc. Lot's of dialogue in the beginning, and then sudden action in this chapter. Believe it or not, this chapter was supposed to be even longer but I had to cut it off at a certain point with a cliffhanger. Hehe... I don't like cliffhangers either. I'll speedily write the next chapter. Sigh. We all now that Wish-chan's sense of time is different from the regular world. Take what ever date I state and multiply that by four. Haha...  
  
Finally, the long awaited (?) battle between Eriol and Syaoran! I still think Eriol is the strongest. But certain circumstances call for certain measures. And this time, Syaoran had the stronger incentive to win. Well, I thought it was high time that Syaoran came up with new battle attacks. Hehe... For the sword-fighting scene, I realized I needed more knowledge. I looked upon Rurouni Kenshin for some inspiration and researched a bit more so I had a better idea of what I was dealing with. I thought of giving Eriol a rapier, and make him fence, Western style, but I thought he'd look cooler with a katana, dressed up traditional Japanese style. A hakama, by the way, is that Japanese trouser-looking thing; can't quite explain it. If you watch Japanese anime, ie. Rurouni, or Inuyasha or something, you'll know what I mean.  
  
The Obedience, now that I think of it, reminds me of the curse in Harry Potter... Forgot what it was called. Actually, I was going to have it called the "°Control." I think I got "°Obedience" from Ella Enchanted, which I read long ago in gradeschool. Wish I could have seen the movie. Wish Harry Potter was out where I live.  
  
Once more, I send my deepest thanks to everybody over the past year, for support New Trials, even through the authors struggles in her first year of college. Thanks everyone for joining the Yahoo New Trials Group: and thanks especially to Kirei Blossom and dear Amythyst Beloved for becoming the new moderator as well as still posting up my fic at Divya, said I should put up a disclaimer. I do that once in a while. Thank you everybody who posted messages (even once) in the Yahoo group, who's written reviews at and my guestbook, and written me person e-mails. I haven't checked any thing for around two weeks because I've been in writing seclusion I'm surprise I don't get flamed.  
  
Please visit my site at Are people tired of my layout yet? Because I'm not. Hehe... E-mails ever cherished at It's easier for me to respond at the New Trials Yahoo Group though. Answers several questions at once for more people. I'll post when I update there, also. I think my comments are going to get as long as my chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura and its characters and original plot is not mine but CLAMP's. Long live CLAMP! But the original characters are mine and New Trials is a trademark of Wish-chan.  
  
Note from: http:www.famousquotes.me.uk/nurseryrhymes/humptydumpty.htm  
  
Origins of Humpty Dumpty: Humpty Dumpty was in fact an unusually large canon which was mounted on the protective wall of "St. Mary's Wall Church" in Colchester, England. It was intended to protect the Parliamentarian stronghold of Colchester which was in the temporarily in control of the Royalists during the period of English history, described as the English Civil War ( 1642 - 1649). A shot from a Parliamentary canon succeeded in damaging the wall underneath Humpty Dumpty causing the canon to fall to the ground. The Royalists 'all the King's men' attempted to raise Humpty Dumpty on to another part of the wall but even with the help of ' all the King's horses' failed in their task and Colchester fell to the Parliamentarians after a siege lasting eleven weeks. 


	76. New Trial Special: The Legacy of the Fiv

The New Trials Special:  
The Legacy of the Five Forces  
  
Preface  
  
Approximately a century and a half ago, towards the end of the Edo Feudal Era in Japan and long before the age of Clow Reed, five different individuals joined hands to form the legendary Circle of the Five Forces. These five came from varying backgrounds, wielded diverse powers and carried different opinions. Li Shulin from Shanghai, who wielded the power of elements, Landon Reed from England, who wielded the power of contract magic, Mizuki Mayura, from Kyoto, who wielded the power of celestial bodies, Amamiya Hayashi, from Edo (modern-day Tokyo), who wielded the power of the second sight and Chang Ruichi, from unknown origins, who wielded the power of the light and dark, were the five who became the "Great Ones," the most powerful in a time of change and development in the East. Differences set aside and strengths combined, these five joined hands to create a camaraderie of the greatest of the gifted, with desire to maintain peace and harmony in the world and find meaning in their strength. In doing so, the "Great Five" as they were called, created a legend known only to those who were exposed to the Other World, the world of the sixth sense sometimes bestowed upon mankind, the world of the magically gifted. The closest of friends and doers of many good deeds, the Great Five were infallible until the fellowship shattered and the Dark One emerged.  
  
The next reign was that of Clow Reed, the greatest sorcerer of the East and the West, rumored to be the only son of two of the original Great Five, Li Shulin and Landon Reed. Once establishing his status as unrivaled in the world, Clow Reed maintained a relatively peaceful lifestyle though with his own predicaments as well. Decades passed and the details of the Great Five blurred. No one knew exactly the reason of the break of the Circle of the Five Forces, nor the true identity of the Dark One. The five greatest mages of their time faded into a legend, a story of no great consequence, even for those of the original bloodline of the Great Five. Yet the Dark Ones did not forget, for their spirits were reborn generation after generation, surviving through the reformation of Japan and the emergence of modern-day society.  
  
Much time has passed and many events have occurred since the Age of the Five Forces, and the world has reshaped into a new place of modern ideas and conventions. Though the legend of the Great Five has mostly faded into oblivion, their legacy lives on as their descendants struggle in the never- ending feud, for Dark Ones cannot rest in peace until vengeance has been sought. And in modern day, one ordinary Japanese girl, chosen successor of the Clow Cards rumored to be the descendant of none other than Amamiya Hayashi, Ringleader of the Great Five, will once again rebuild the camaraderie that was once broken more than a hundred years ago with the help of her friends, both supporters and enemies. Together, they will uncover the truth of the past to face their future.  
  
Though the world may have changed on the surface through blood-shed, reformation and industrialization and progressed into hopefully more peaceful days, little has changed in human nature and heart. To listen to the echoes of the gone-by days is to see the reality of the present. For the Legacy of the Five Forces is the story of friendship, love, betrayal and salvation. It carries the curse of the Forgotten One, the struggle of pride, hunger for power, and despair, memoirs of golden days and black ones. Yet, it all started with mere youths with different dreams and visions who by fate or by chance had their paths coincide as they established themselves as the greatest magicians of their era, kindling a relationship that will become the pillar of their strength.  
  
The Legend begins in mid-nineteenth century, in Shanghai, China, where one girl of the prominent Li Clan crossed the sea to Japan on a voyage that would change the fate of many, to make acquaintances and choices that would change her and her ancestor's lives forever.  
  
Chapter 1: The Legend Begins  
  
Li Shulin  
  
Shanghai, China...  
  
High on the stone walls which served as fortress to the Li Clan's territory, stood a young girl in red, looking beyond the town and wilderness, to the vast ocean where unknown wonders awaited. All her life she had been bound within these walls, to serve her Clan and specially train under the Great Elder to become strong and undefeatable, to protect her family. She knew someday she would cross the wall and the sea to become the most powerful in the East, for that was her destiny. Yet, till then, she was still caged by the very gates she stood on top of at this moment, and all she could do was persevere and train harder.  
  
She stared at her blister-covered hands. The Great Elder had scolded her again for lack of discipline, even though she had tried her best. The new move he had been teaching her was extremely complex, and she had made no progress in the past few months. Though she had mastered the Fire and Earth Elements easily, she had the most difficulty with controlling the Water Element, let alone the new move. In the village, children ran about laughing and playing tag. Women stood in clusters, gossiping as usual while keeping an eye on their kids. A couple of boys were practicing staff moves with wooden sticks.  
  
A gust of wind blew over the walls. She stared up alert. A figure jumped behind her out of nowhere, sword positioned to strike her down. Automatically, she unsheathed one of her two swords strapped to her back, ducked low and blocked. The impact of the two blades clashing against each other sent another wave of pain down her already sore arm from early morning practice.  
  
The attacker struck down again, but prepared this time, she knocked the sword out of his hands. "Quit joking around, Shenji," she said crossly.  
  
"Good move, Shulin," Li Shenji replied, smiling. "Quite impressive blocking and alertness. All that training with the Dragon Master paid off, I guess."  
  
"Next time, I'm not going to go easy on your just because you are my cousin," Shulin stated, sheathing her sword again. Her cousin had a habit of popping out of nowhere and attacking when she was off-guard. But days of being pinned to the ground, sword knocked away, were over.  
  
Li Shulin, age 13, was a spirited and fearless girl, the greatest prize of an extraordinary household in Shanghai, the Li Clan. It was said that she was born on the night of the full moon, and a celestial radiance had been bestowed upon her as a gift from the gods. Her porcelain white skin, rosebud lips, long-lashed amber eyes, and thick-jet black hair were described by Chinese poets for years to come, and many young men from respectable households sought her hand in marriage, though she was barely a woman and more a child. Yet, few had actually seen her and only heard rumors of her; there was little chance of even catching a glimpse of this fiery girl, for she was the jewel of the Clan and the flower of her many male cousins, each more accomplished than the next. They guarded their precious girl-cousin with a fierceness that would have even amazed the emperor's personal bodyguards.  
  
Yet, by no means was Li Shulin like other young girls, waiting prettily to be married off to a wealthy man. Instead, she was the highest candidate for the honored position of the Li Clan Chosen One. In swordsmanship and magic level, Shulin was unrivaled in her generation, in a family with a long tradition of talented and gifted people.  
  
"What are you doing up here again, on these walls?" Shenji asked. He stood beside her, gazing beyond the horizon. "Did our evil Dragon Master tick you off again?"  
  
Shaking her head, Shulin replied, "Maybe I really am not suited to become the Chosen One. It's useless. No matter what I do, I can't please the Great Elder. Maybe Yinlin's right. There's nothing better to do with myself than to just wait and get married to some rich old man. She said no one decent would want to marry someone as improper and rough as me, that I'll be alone till death."  
  
"Silly, I thought you had more backbone in you than that," Shenji said, flicking Shulin's forehead. But his amber eyes were kind. "Yinlin can go marry the foolish governor's son for all I care. You are going to continue with the Nightmare Training, because you have it in you to become the Li Clan Chosen One. You know the Great Elder is harder on you than anyone else because his expectations from you are that high. And once you become Chosen One, there will be no one prouder than myself."  
  
Li Shenji, four years her elder, was Shulin's favorite cousin and best friend. They were the only two of their generation trained under the Great Elder, nicknamed by Shenji as the Dragon Master, for in his wrath, the Great Elder resembled a fire-breathing dragon. Through the years, Shenji had helped her with training, comforted her when she was down and scolded her when she was being unreasonable. With his long dark brown hair, steady amber eyes and a great talent in martial arts, he had great popularity within the Clan, especially amongst its female members. In fact, the two most likely candidates for the Chosen One was Shenji and Shulin; however Shenji had clearly stated he had no interest in the position. Instead, he passed the tests to become the youngest Protector of the Clan ever.  
  
"Say, Shenji, why did you decline the chance to become the Chosen One, when the Great Elder offered it to you last year?" Shulin asked. "Were you being considerate of me? I wouldn't have minded at all."  
  
"I know how much you've trained for that position," Shenji replied. "Isn't it your greatest dream, to become the Chosen One of the Li Clan?"  
  
"Still, I don't know if I can make it through the tests," Shulin said. "And I wouldn't have minded if you took the honor. You're strong, dependable and talented. You deserve the title."  
  
Shaking his head, Shenji replied, "I'm not suited for the job. I prefer being the Clan Protector, rather than the Chosen One. It is true that the Chosen One receives more honor and glory, for it is the Chosen One's goal is to carry out missions and spread the power of the Li's far and wide, whereas the Protector always remains within the Clan, ready to defend the Clan in time of danger. The Protector will lead a small, focused life, not one where he hunts for power or fame, but one where he can spend his days protecting the ones he love with his own life. That is all I want, really; I don't want to leave my home and see more of the world. I am satisfied and happy here; this is my world. But you are different, Shulin. You have more ambition and vision. You want to travel beyond the Clan and excel not only amongst the ones you know, but amongst strangers and those of greater power than even you. That is why you are more suited to become the Chosen One, the representative of the Li Clan, and the Great Elder recognizes this."  
  
"Shenji..." Shulin's lips trembled.  
  
"Don't get teary-eyed with me, hot-tempered little cousin," Sheji laughed good-naturedly. "You are such a spitfire with everyone else and then become a baby when you are with me."  
  
"It's just dust that blew in my eyes," Shulin replied, scowling again. The Chosen One did not show emotions. She leaped down from the wall, back within the Li Clan territory.  
  
Shenji jumped down beside her and patted her back. "Don't worry, Shulin. If no one marries you because you become too powerful and will most likely beat up your husband, I'll marry you."  
  
"Eh?" Shulin turned red.  
  
Staring at Shulin's bleeding hands, Shenji continued lightly, "Is the Dragon Master teaching you the Shen-lung Tai-feng move?"  
  
"Yes," Shulin replied miserably. "He said I was a failure, not worth teaching."  
  
"Don't listen to our most honorable Training Master," Shenji said, smothering a smile. "I heard he didn't learn that move until he was past twenty. I still haven't mastered that technique properly either—I won't attempt to do so for several more years."  
  
"What?" Shulin exclaimed in indignation. "And after all that scolding I received! It's not fair!"  
  
"Who said the road to becoming the Chosen One is fair?" Shenji smiled at his cousin, stubborn and fiery-tempered, but also sincere and hard working. If anyone, he was certain that Li Shulin would earn the honor for herself.  
  
"Let's see if you've improved at all from yesterday," the Great Elder said dryly.  
  
Training with the Great Elder at the brink of dawn was routine for Shulin. At this hour, most of the Clan was still asleep, and there was a queer silence within the walls of the Li Clan village. Never had she missed training whether it rained or snowed or hailed, and even when the Great Elder was preoccupied by Clan business, she practiced on her own or made one of her cousins help her train. Until Shenji became Clan Protector, he had trained with her in the morning, but now that was rare. Though she missed his company, especially because the Great Elder had grown pickier and harsher on her since their training became one-on-one, Shulin realized that this was an opportunity to concentrate on herself and her flaws in technique rather than compare herself to her cousin, who was considered a genius in hand-to-hand combat.  
  
"You are a girl—you have a smaller frame and less power than a man," the Great Elder had told her many years ago. "When an enemy, most likely a man, attacks you, you have the disadvantage in hand-to-hand combat, because you are lighter and more likely to be crushed under brute force. Having a weapon at your hand is an advantage with your stature, because you can train to be quicker and more agile than your enemy, and with your weapon, you can have additional force in attack. That is why I want to see perfection, not just competence in your swordsmanship."  
  
So, Shulin had trained hard, not only with the sword but with all forms of weapons ranging from every type of staff to hidden daggers. Perfection only came with practice, she knew very well, and she also knew she had a long way to go to reach the Great Elder's level. Yet, the "Nightmare Training," as Shenji labeled it, had its benefits, for now, Shulin was able to put up a good fight with her daunting training master without him using handicaps. By this time, she had beaten all her cousins at least once in sword fighting, and that was with pure technique. If she used her ward papers and numerous spells that the Great Elder had taught her, she would be even more powerful, for despite being a girl, she had the strongest chi in the Clan, aside from the Great Elder.  
  
"Why don't we have a match today? It has been a while since our last one," the Great Elder said. "Open method; your goal is to knock my sword out of my hand."  
  
"Yes sir," Shulin said, stretching her limbs. She hadn't forgotten the humiliation of the last duel, when she had been knocked over flat on her face in view of all her cousins, including Yinlin, her spiteful cousin, who had mentioned the incident over and over again afterwards.  
  
They bowed, and resumed into guard stance. Truthfully, the Great Elder was surprised that Shulin was still able to stand today—yesterday's practice should have worn her out completely; that had been his intention. Then again, his persistent pupil showed up for training even when she was sick with a raging fever. Still, she would be in no condition to be fighting today.  
  
Drawing her sword, Shulin observed the training yard. Trying to draw out the Shen-Lung Tai-Feng yesterday had drained her out completely, and her body had not completely recovered yet. She could barely keep up with the Great Elder when she was in top physical condition, yet alone in her current state. But to protect her dignity, she could not suffer another mortifying defeat like last time—how could she become the Chosen One if she wasn't the strongest in the Clan? Therefore, she had to figure out a way to beat the Dragon Master with minimal unnecessary contact and hopefully in a quick and direct hit manner.  
  
The problem was the Great Elder had no problem reading all her moves, because he had trained her and taught her all she knew. He probably expects me to do a fire attack—that's my favorite move. Yet he can block that easily, and I don't have any strength to spare today. He also knows that I am stubborn, so he will expect me to try out my unperfected state of the Shen-Lung Tai-Feng. It's a fair guess to say that he provoked me so much yesterday and mocked me for incompetence yesterday, so that he can use it against me today. Then he would laugh at me again, which would make me even angrier and waste more energy. I will show him I have mastered it one day, when I really have—I haven't yet, so I won't let my temper get the better of me today. I've fallen into his traps many times before.  
  
Motionless, the Great Elder watched his successor with hard eyes, wondering what move she would choose. Technique and discipline, she had mastered even at that young age. Even he conceded to this fact; being a girl made her train twice as hard as anyone else, yet it paid off. Her mulish persistence and hot-temper had benefited her in that aspect. Now, if she could only acquire one more concept. Was she ready?  
  
Grimly, Shulin struck out her sword and leaped forward. A jet of blazing fire streamed out from her blade.  
  
"Foolish girl, when will you ever learn that trick won't work on me?" The Great Elder said, raising his sword to block the attack with ease.  
  
Grinning, Shulin stated, "You're getting old, Dragon Master!" While she had been attacking with fire with her right sword, in a blink of an eye, she had swept out her second sword from her sheath strapped to her back with her left hand and blasted out wind at the opening the Great Elder had made from blocking the fire attack. "Shulin double-sword attack! Huo he feng!"  
  
Landing perfectly, Shulin balanced herself on her knees then sheathed both swords to her back again and turned around. Did she strike? No, the Great Elder was still standing, unruffled. But she had achieved her purpose; she had caught the Great Elder off-guard, and his sword had been blown away by the wind. It wasn't a great strategy, but it had been effective this once. Too bad she hadn't knocked the Great Elder off his feet—that had been her target.  
  
The Great Elder stared at his pupil, blinked, then picked up his sword from the ground. He was unscathed, but still, Li Shulin had surprised him. When was the last time his sword had been knocked out of his hand? Not since he was a pupil. Dryly, he said, "Heh, a new move, Li Shulin? Double-sword Huo He Feng? Very stupid and childish, as I would expect from someone who hasn't completely mastered the wind technique yet."  
  
Scowling, Shulin replied sullenly, "But it worked. You said I could use any technique, and my goal was to knock your sword out of your hand, if you please, Great Elder."  
  
This girl. She has improved immensely. How did she think of using the fire and wind elements together like that? Using fire to distract me, since that's her usual move, and finishing me off with wind, a technique she rarely uses, therefore catching me off-guard. It's rare for someone to use swords and chi in both hands, simultaneously. It wasn't a great attack, quite clumsy and full of flaws. But it had worked once, and that was enough, even though it wouldn't work again. After all, Shulin's special talent was the double sword technique—no one else could wield two swords with Shulin's deftness and skill. The Great Elder smiled grimly. "I hope you have already figured out by now the purpose of today's exercise. At this point I have nothing more I can teach you in terms of technique or discipline—the rest lies in you, and whether you can exceed your boundaries. Today was to test your strategy-making skills. The Chosen One does not only have to have physical capacity. Intelligence and analytical skills in difficult situations is essential for the survival of the Chosen One. Logical thinking is something you greatly lack in, Li Shulin, with that impossible temper of yours."  
  
Shulin hung her head down, bangs falling over her eyes. The Great Elder never praised her, no matter how she tried. When will he acknowledge her; when could she meet up to his expectations? Sweat trickled down her forehead despite the temperature being quite chilly so early in the morning.  
  
Staring at the girl covered in soot standing in front of him, the Great Elder continued, "But today you have proved that you indeed can think rationally and plan ahead in combat."  
  
Did she hear right? Shulin's face lit up in a slow smile. It was the Great Elder's first compliment to her. "I-is it my victory then?"  
  
Grudgingly, the Great Elder said, "It is your victory, Li Shulin. I warn you, however, that you won't have it so easy next time."  
  
For a second, Shulin blinked blankly, finding it hard to digest the significance of these words. Then she leaped up in joy. "I defeated the Great Elder!" She ran down the street to her cousin's house. "Shenji! Shenji! I defeated the Great Elder! I really did!"  
  
"Li Shulin!" The Great Elder called out. "Practice has not ended yet! Shulin!" Yet, she did not hear him, for she was prancing around in joy, heedless of her aching body. Relenting, the corners of his bright eyes crinkled, and the Great Elder smiled. It's amazing how quickly children grow. It seemed only yesterday that a little girl in pigtails tried to lift a sword longer than her body-length. No doubt, this girl is my successor with the greatest potential out of anyone in a century. She is the one.  
  
A week later, Li Shulin was summoned to the Great Hall in the Main House.  
  
"Li Shulin, you should know why the Council of Elders has gathered here today," the Great Elder said to Shulin, who bowed before the seven robed men seated on the platform at the head of the large hall. Members of the Outer Council stood on either side of the hallway. It was rare that all the adults of both Inner and Outer Councils assembled together in the Great Hall. "Though you are young, the Council has voted you as top candidate to receive the honorable title of the Li Clan Chosen One."  
  
Though her head was bowed down, joy leaped in her chest, and Shulin flushed happily. Finally the moment had come.  
  
"As you know, the Chosen One of the Li Clan is an important position in the Li Clan, which has been left vacant for years, leaving the Clan in a vulnerable position. It is the duty of the Chosen One to uphold honor and dignity of the family, and carry out its missions at the stake of your life. The Chosen One is the representative of the Clan, and the most powerful and gifted of the family. Therefore, before receiving the title, you will have to pass a series of examinations, which deems whether you are capable of upholding the honor of the Clan. I have personally trained your for eight years and believe you are ready to undergo the Test of the Chosen One. By no mean will these tests be easy and to pass, for you should be able to risk your life in order to prove your loyalty to the Clan. Do you understand what I have said thus far, Li Shulin?"  
  
"I do, your honor," Li Shulin replied, her heart skipping a beat. That magnificent sword, the sword of the Chosen One, locked in glass case at the head of the Great Hall would become hers someday. It was no longer a childhood dream—it was within her reach. "I will give everything in order to become the Chosen One and do no fear whatever obstacles await me."  
  
"Good." Though the Great Elder remained expressionless, he was pleased with Shulin's confidence. "To become the Chosen One, you will have to prove your worth to the Clan, for there is controversy within both Councils over the fact that you are a girl and that you are so young. You may easily be the strongest in China, for I have taught you almost all I know as your training master, and I was undefeated in my days as the Chosen One. You are a worthy pupil, and shall honor our Clan."  
  
There was a murmur among the adults. What did the Elders have in mind for the Chosen One's Test? Could this mere girl, more a kid than an adult truly become the greatest one of the Clan?  
  
"Silence," the Great Elder commanded, without taking his eyes of the slight girl of merely thirteen years kneeling before him, face pale, but eyes steady and fierce. "Li Shulin, prove that your strength is unrivaled in all of the East and show the Li Clan your true abilities. Listen carefully now. Your first mission in becoming Chosen One lies further east in Japan, Land of the Rising Sun."  
  
Landon Reed  
  
England, Great Britain...  
  
The sunrays shone on the lush rose garden, the pride of Lady Eleanor Reed, the centerpiece a large white marble fish fountain spouted water. It was by this fountain that a young couple stood, lovers at first sight but clearly in the middle of a quarrel. They were both of gentry, riches adorning them with an ease that was only natural in such a beautiful garden. The young man was tall and lanky, carrying well the cream silk shirt he wore, which was of finest quality in England, complimenting his pale skin. The crimson sash around his neck imported from Paris and the buckle on his belt and shoes pure gold. His most striking characteristics were his long silver- blond hair tied back with a narrow silk ribbon and keen blue eyes the color of the sapphire brooch he wore on his collar, the only jewelry he wore. Otherwise, he was indistinguishable from the other idle, bored noblemen of his age, spoilt from luxury and with naught better to do than court a lady with flowers and poetry.  
  
"Katherine, I love you, I always have. Why won't you return my feelings?" he pleaded, gazing at the young lady with ardor. Yet, rather than romantic passion, his tone reflected an almost irritable tinge, as if he had been routinely rejected time after time. The equally peeved expression on his lady's face proved that the conversation was customary and a bore to her.  
  
The golden haired angel, as he thought her to be, was indeed a doll-like beauty of golden curls, beseeching violet eyes framed by long lashes and a fair complexion carefully guarded by a sun rose-pink parasol matching her dress. She was a vision in her rose chiffon day-dress adorned with imported lace and pale pink ribbons. Pearl clusters hung on her ivory neck and dangled from her ears. Her pale hands were carefully in mesh gloves also trimmed with rose lace. With a dainty, tingling laugh bordering exasperation, she said, "On don't by silly, Landon. This is getting old."  
  
"I'm serious," Landon replied. "I want you to marry me, Kathy." He reached out and stroked her rosy cheek. "I swore I would marry you since we were children."  
  
Brushing away his hand, Katherine Chatterley sighed and walked over to a rose bush. She bent over and sniffed a crimson rose. "I wish you will grow up, dear Landon. What are you going to do with yourself? You dropped out of university, you disappoint your father and mother, you spend your days doing nothing. Take Laurence as an example."  
  
"Laurence, Laurence, I'm sick of hearing about my older brother," Landon snapped. "Forget him. I love you and that's all that matters."  
  
"Dear, Landon, you don't understand do you?" Katherine said, coaxingly. She walked over to Landon with a swish of her long skirt and carefully reached out and stroked his silky hair. It was true that Landon's Apollonian features made him the more handsome sibling. But that was his only favorable trait. "I'm engaged to Laurence; I'm going to marry him."  
  
For a second, Landon gaped then his fine brows furrowed down. Sarcastically, he stated, "I see your scheme now, darling Katherine. Why marry the younger son, one who won't inherit title and property when you can get the older one?"  
  
"Oh Lan, don't take it so harshly," Katherine said, blinking her violet eyes. "I can't love you Landon. We've practically grown up together. After all, our mother's are best friends, being Frenchwomen together. But I can't see myself seeing you as anything other than a childhood acquaintance."  
  
"What about Laurence—you've seen him since childhood too," Landon retorted, sulkily.  
  
"Laurence is different—I've always looked up to him and respected him ever since I was little. He's a man I can marry," Katherine replied, resolute. "Besides, both our parents approve."  
  
"But I love you," Landon persisted, blue eyes flashing like the clear water of the bubbling fountain. So his father had been plotting behind him again. Time after time, Laurence got what he wanted. He was sick of the favoritism in the family. Yet his father and brother were wrong in thinking they could manipulate him so easily. He simply could not give up on Katherine.  
  
"That's why I can't marry you," Katherine said, twirling her parasol. "You're so hot-headed and selfish. You only think of yourself. Laurence is mature and a true gentleman. He's your brother, but unlike you, he has vision, ambition and stability in the future."  
  
"I can change for you," Landon replied with urgency. "I'll go back to university. I won't disobey Father anymore. If you'll love me, I can do all of these things."  
  
"Stop it, Landon." Katherine looked away. "What can you change by acting so childish? This is what I don't like about you. You have nothing of your own. You always try to compare yourself to Laurence and never try hard on your own for your own dream. You're a childhood friend and nothing more."  
  
There was silence in the garden, the only sound was the trickling of water and the occasional chirp of birds. Katherine bit her scarlet lips, wondering if she had said too much.  
  
Shoulders trembling, Landon asked in a low voice, "Are you serious about that Katherine? Is that all I can be to you, just a childhood friend?"  
  
"I don't love you Landon, and I never will." Katherine stared at the grass. Luckily, Landon was too deeply in a state of shock to hear the tremor in her usually delightful, careless voice. "I-I will marry Laurence Reed, and nothing you do will change that."  
  
"So be it," Landon said, turning away and leaving Katherine in the garden, gaping at him. Never had she seen him so abrupt and curt, so distant as if he was a complete different person. And was it normal for the grass he tread on to whither away like that? Sometimes, Landon quite frightened her when he went into those silent mood swings.  
  
Storming down the hallway in a most undignified manner, Landon Reed, temperamental younger son of Lord Clarence Reed and his Lady Eleanor, reflected his conversation with Katherine. There was no doubt that Laurence was toying with him again. It was something his spiteful older brother would do, marry the only woman his younger brother loved.  
  
"There young master Landon goes away," one of the maids, who had almost been knocked aside by Landon, whispered to the cook. "In one of his tempers again."  
  
"Laurence, I know you're in there! Come out now!" Landon pounded on the bedroom door.  
  
Opening the door halfway, Laurence Reed, still in his morning gown, drawled, "Dear Lan, what is this upheaval so early in the morning?"  
  
He swung the door wide opened and stomped in. "I know you did it on purpose. Don't deny it!" Landon replied, trembling with rage. Laurence backed away a couple steps.  
  
"Speak coherently, and then maybe I will be able to comprehend your words," Laurence replied lazily. He had been in the middle of breakfast, but was unsurprised by Landon's random burst of anger. Landon was prone to charging up like that, like a seven-year-old child.  
  
"Don't play innocent. You know what you did. You knew I loved Katherine," Landon said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh." Laurence blinked indifferently. "You found out about our engagement. Did Katherine tell you? How convenient. I was wondering how to break the news."  
  
"You're only doing this to get even with me, aren't you? Do you even love her?" Landon demanded.  
  
"As a matter of fact, it is Katherine who suggested to her father a joining of our two households, and it is only expected that the elder son marries first. Of course, the Chatterley household is a notable one, and Katherine a pretty girl. It would be a great loss on my part if I refuse the proposal." Laurence smiled at his younger brother, so easy to irritate and simple-minded like a child.  
  
"Always calculating, aren't you?" Landon asked through clenched teeth. "But don't think you can get away with your back-stabbing ways this time. I will have Katherine."  
  
"My obstinate younger brother, can't you see?" Laurence smirked. "If you really do love Katherine, you should be able to understand that her marrying me is the most sensible choice. What will she gain from joining hands with you? You, the younger son, will have neither land nor title nor societal recognition. After all, you are the black sheep of the family, Landon. You are neither intelligent, nor talented, nor skilled in any area. Furthermore, you are out of Father's grace, and don't expect to be living off my hands for the rest your life. I am not as compassionate as Father. He's only soft on you because Mother takes pity on you. You are quite useless and a disgrace upon the Reeds—"  
  
"Shut up!" Without listening further, Landon lunged forward and punched his older brother in the face. Laurence stumbled back and balanced himself on a table.  
  
Wiping the trickle of blood down his chin with the back of his hand, Laurence smirked. "Resorting to violence, Landon? How unbecoming. We are men of breeding, or supposed to be at least."  
  
The hatred between the two brothers was ominous as they stood glaring at each other, one dark and one fair, the fair one labeled the black sheep of the family.  
  
"Laurence, I'm going to kill you," Landon said through clenched teeth, ready to attack again.  
  
"Master Landon, please stop!" the butler cried out, holding back Landon.  
  
"Let go of me!" Landon struggled, knocking aside the butler.  
  
"What is this upheaval at this time of the day?" came a stern voice from behind them.  
  
"Father!" Laurence exclaimed in relief.  
  
"Landon, what is this behavior? One would think I raised you with the pigs. Stand up straight and act like a gentleman, not a savage beast," Lord Clarence Reed commanded in his deep, crisp voice. With absolute hold over his family, Lord Clarence was a strict and formidable man, used to having his orders obeyed. Considerably older than his wife, his dark hair was silver-streaked, but he still stood proud and straight, his chin tilted up and his eyes keen in his lined face.  
  
His first son, pride of the family, Laurence Reed resembled his father, while his younger son, seven years Laurence's junior at age 17, resembled his mother, Lady Eleanor, with his light hair and pale eyes. Considering the mischief Landon landed himself into in his school years, his placid, marble handsome face had helped him out of trouble in more than one occasion. His childhood governor, who left the estate within a month, unable to bear with Landon's fiendish personality, grieved that the angelic- faced boy of seven had the heart of a devil.  
  
A deep line between his brows, Lord Clarence said, "Lower those insolent eyes of yours, Landon. I am not pleased with your behavior at all, lately. I would have thought that you left university for a good reason. Instead, you spend your days idly, courting your brother's fiancée, useless. Neither do you show any repentance for muckraking our name. Though I have never expected much from, I am thoroughly disappointed."  
  
"I will never consent to Laurence marrying Katherine," Landon retorted. "I would sooner run away with her than hand her over to that pig of a man called my brother."  
  
Laughing scornfully, Laurence said, "I'd sooner you go jump into the sea and leave us in peace. Don't you get it? Katherine doesn't love you. She loves me—she said so. You are ignorant, not to have noticed sooner."  
  
"Liar," Landon said, under strain. It couldn't be true. How could Katherine love Laurence? Couldn't she see his pretentious and conceited nature?  
  
"Get a grip on yourself," Lord Clarence said. "Lord Chatterley and I have already discussed this matter. Katherine and Laurence's wedding will take place next spring, after she turns eighteen. There is nothing you can do but accept this, Landon, and put aside your selfishness for once."  
  
"I love Katherine Chatterley," Landon replied, chin trembling, meeting his father's levelly eyes with his. "I refuse to be ordered around by you forever, Father. You always take Laurence's side because he obeys your biddings like a lamb, but I am different. You won't control my life."  
  
Raising his hand in the air, Lord Clarence slapped his younger son with great force. Landon staggered at the impact, then glared at his father.  
  
"Fool. What do you know about love?" Lord Clarence said brusquely. "Reflect over yourself before you claim that you can protect another person. At your age, Laurence was top of his class at Oxford. He has never disappointed me, and has worked hard to honor our name. He has established his reputation, and therefore deserves Katherine Chatterley. Everyone rejoices of the engagement except yourself. Of course you don't deserve Katherine. Look at the world around you and face reality for once, Landon. What have you accomplished till this day? Nothing. I am ashamed to call you my son."  
  
"Fine then. I will leave this house," Landon said in a strained voice. "What's the point in staying at a place where I am neither loved nor recognized nor welcomed? Rather than disgrace your name anymore, Father, I will disappear from your sight."  
  
"Leave then," Lord Clarence replied coldly. "Leave and don't expect sympathy of a penny from me, either. Once you leave my gates, I shall erase you from my memory, and forget that I ever had a second son. You are right. I do not love you, nor welcome you at my house. So don't think of returning after you set foot out of here."  
  
Biting his lips, Landon turned around. "Well then, Father. I formally bid you farewell right now. I have some preparations to make before departing, but I will keep out of your sight till then."  
  
"Do as you please," Lord Clarence said, turning his head away and walked past Landon, leaving the hallway.  
  
"Good thinking," Laurence sneered, once their father was out of earshot. "Everything will be peaceful once you are gone. Don't worry. Katherine and I will live together happily, and we'll pray that you are safe and healthy somewhere. Hopefully off the face of the earth."  
  
"Shut up," Landon retorted, heading towards the library, still trembling with rage. His left cheek smarted, for his Father's hands were powerful and the hate and scorn behind the hand even harsher.  
  
Having contained most of his anger by now, Landon walked to a remote bookshelf in the library and pressed a secret compartment behind the books. Immediately, the bookshelf swung aside, revealing a hidden passage. Carefully closing the opening behind him, Landon headed down the passage, down a spiral of stairs, until he came to a secret chamber, which he opened with a rusty brass key, which hung on a chain on his neck, hidden beneath his shirt.  
  
The large room was bordered by bookshelves crammed with old texts and documents. Several tapestries hung from the stone walls, some with strange runes, some outlining the mysteries of astrology, alchemy and human anatomy. A large telescope stood at one corner of the room. On the book- stacked large desk in the center of the room was a globe of the world.  
  
Staring at his sanctuary from the outside world in pleasure, Landon Reed smiled. His study, a secret chamber hidden in the depths of the large Reed estate, was the place he stored all his valuable data and research, priceless books and documents of olden days, some more than a thousand years old, revealing secrets of the past and the unknown, enlightening him beyond anything taught at university. Books on runes of olden days, text in languages forgotten today, some written in undecipherable codes, some with seals to protect them. Scrolls outlining mysteries long lost to time, satiating his own hunger to know everything.  
  
Holding out the key in his right palm, Landon commanded, "Key that holds the power within. Reveal thy true form to me. I, Landon, command thee under contract. Release!" With a glow of light, the key elongated into a long black staff, with a crystal ball on one end.  
  
"It's a pity to leave all my research behind," Landon commented, staring at his study fondly. He grinned grimly. But he had read and memorized all the text stored in this room; they were all contained in his head, so he had no further need for the books. "I said I would leave, but where should I go to? I'm tired of Victorian England, Europe in general. The same old people and culture. It's stifling." He held his staff up and pointed at his desk. The globe on his desk spun around rapidly until all the countries and oceans blurred.  
  
"Somewhere new, exotic, more exciting than here," Landon murmured. "Somewhere far away, across the sea, with new resources, where I can learn more and see the world." Pointing his staff at the globe again, he called out, "Cease." The globe halted spinning. "Where can I go?" A single city in the vast globe was lit, and Landon peered closer. Shanghai, China.  
  
There came a hollow knock on the door. Landon jumped back, surprised, quickly dispelling his staff. The door creaked and opened, and he held his breath. No one knew of the hidden passage behind the library.  
  
"Mother," Landon exclaimed in relief as the door swung open. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Lady Eleanor Cleau Reed was a small, frail woman with long pale hair like Landon's, twisted back in a bun. Slowly, Lady Eleanor walked into the chamber up to her tall son. "I was looking for you. I thought you might be here."  
  
"You're the only person who knows of the hidden passage besides me," Landon said. "But you startled me, all the same. I don't know when Laurence or his servants are spying on me or not."  
  
"I heard that you plan on leaving home," Lady Eleanor said.  
  
"Well, yes." Landon shifted his feet uncomfortably. The only person in his family that he loved, that cared for him in return, his mother.  
  
"Did you fight with your father again?" Lady Eleanor questioned, blue eyes watching her son keenly. "You know that whatever your father says, he does care about you. If you go up to him and apologize properly, he will accept you again."  
  
Laughing shortly, Landon replied, "You know Father better than I do, Mother. He does not love me, and it will be doing him a favor to leave this house. I am sorry, Mother, for disappointing you yet again. But I cannot stand it here any longer, especially if Laurence marries Katherine."  
  
"Is that so?" Lady Eleanor looked down. "I already checked your room before coming down here. I noticed that you already packed your things. You seem to have been planning on leaving for some time now."  
  
"True," Landon said. "I was biding for the right time. I knew I would have to get out of here sooner or later. Now is the perfect chance, since Katherine has rejected me and father loathes me. Please Mother, don't hold me back. I don't think I can bear it here any longer, even with you." While he did not care about his father's approval, he desired at least his mother's blessing before leaving.  
  
Slowly, Lady Eleanor replied, "If you are determined to leave, I will not stop you. It might be for the better, a change of environment. Because you are being suffocated here. You have great potential for growth, but you will not grow any further in this surrounding. You have a lot more in the world to see and experience."  
  
"Then you do not oppose to me leaving?" Landon asked, a great burden lifted from his chest. "Father forbade me from ever returning once I set foot outside of this house."  
  
"Your father is a proud, unyielding man," Lady Eleanor said. "But try to understand him more. His only way of showing his love for you is by being harsh. But you resent his harshness. In return, he tries to hold rein over an untamed colt, only to have the young colt bolt and run away. You break his heart, all the same, Landon."  
  
"I don't care," Landon said, scowling. "It will be doing a favor to Father and Laurence for me to conveniently disappear."  
  
"And what can I do between such stubborn men?" Lady Eleanor sighed. "I trust you Landon to make the right decisions, for you are an adult now. But I do hope that you do not let your hot temper get the better of you."  
  
"Don't worry, Mother. I will not disappoint you anymore, once I am out of here. Times are changing—no longer shall the reign of the landed and aristocracy retain its power. A new age of industrialization and expansion awaits, and I'm not going to be left behind. I swear I'll become a son that you can be proud of and make my name famous in the East and West," Landon said, smiling grimly. "I'll show father and Laurence."  
  
Since Landon had been planning on leaving for quite some time, he didn't have much preparation to do. His father and brother were away on a trip to Paris, so he was able to avoid seeing them for the rest of the week. And so the day of his departure arrived as abruptly as he had announced it. As he left his bedroom, he realized he had no regrets. There was no one in the entire house who would regret his leaving, including himself. It was high time to get out of here.  
  
"Oh Landon, is it true?" Katherine asked, running up to Landon, teary eyed. The garden was misty early in the morning, but the dew covered crimson roses were more vivid than ever. "Are you really leaving?"  
  
"Yes," Landon replied briefly, setting down his trunk. He hadn't expected to see her again.  
  
"Is it because of me?" Katherine sniffed. "You really don't have to leave. I want you to stay. Nothing's going to change if I marry Laurence. We can still be friends. Laurence will allow that. I believe he will."  
  
"Katherine, I've already decided that I'm leaving, and I won't change my mind," Landon said. Katherine was lovely in a pale violet dress, bringing out the true shade of her eyes, brimming with tears. He was secretly pleased that the thought of him departing grieved her so. But at this point, even if Katherine begged him to stay, he couldn't, for he would never go back on his words and let his father and brother mock him for cowardice. Truthfully, the notion of leaving his homeland of seventeen years frightened him, though he welcomed the sense of liberation.  
  
"Oh, I hate it when you get stubborn," Katherine said, sobbing into her handkerchief.  
  
"You'll still marry Laurence, whether I leave or stay." Landon stared at Katherine hard.  
  
"T-that's true, b-but..." Katherine stared up at Landon, ruby lips trembling. Many times she had felt the gap between them, as she did this morning, in the mist surrounding them. Landon seemed cool and remote, as if he were a person of a different class. Though she had often scorned him for his good-for-nothing nature, today, for the first time, she felt that Landon may be cut out for great power and deeds, in a world completely different and unreachable from hers. For he stood tall and proud, almost a split image of his father in that aspect, blue eyes hard, unfathomable and expressionless. This was not the foolish young man and childhood companion that she bossed around and endlessly used to her pleasing. It was hard to digest the reality that Landon was going far away to the other side of the world, maybe.  
  
"Well, good-bye then, Katherine," Landon said softly. "I loved you."  
  
"Liar!" Katherine exclaimed. "You wouldn't leave like this if you did. You are a coward, running away from life instead of facing it. I reproach you more than anything else, Landon Reed." She ran off, unable to control her tears anymore. This was the last of Landon Reed. Soon, she would become Lord Laurence's wife, and Landon was of no consequence in her life.  
  
Watching his first love fade away, an odd, aching pang inside him, Landon stared around at his mother's garden, the fresh aroma of roses surrounding him. Maybe they weren't fated after all.  
  
"She must have cared for you more than she admitted," a smooth, calm voice came from behind him.  
  
"Mother." Landon turned around. Lady Eleanor had an uncanny way of moving so silently that her presence was not noticed until she spoke. Without meeting her eyes, he asked, "Mother, what should I do with my life now? The only woman I love will marry my brother. My father loves me not, and I can't compete against my older brother. Out of these gates, I will have neither name nor home. What can I do from this point on?"  
  
"That is for you to determine, my son," Lady Eleanor replied quietly. She bent over and cradled a wilted rose in her hands. "Do you remember what I told you when you were a child, in this very garden?"  
  
Landon nodded. How could he forget his mother's rare but valuable words of wisdom?  
  
"You have a great gift, one which sets you aside from the rest of the people. It is your own choice how you make use of it, whether you cast it away or accept it, whether with your powers, you choose destruction or growth." Slowly, the limp rose in Lady Eleanor's hands shed its petals and turned into a new bud.  
  
Landon stared at the pale, dainty and tiny lady in front of him, eyes that were identical to his. Once, she must have been very beautiful, full of color and life, but years under the dominance of Lord Clarence Reed had much subdued her and most of her laughter and dimples had faded away. Born Eleanor Cleau in a tiny province in northwestern France, she was neither of great title nor wealth. Yet, Lord Clarence Reed had been captured by her radiant beauty on a trip to the French countryside, and brought back a young and pretty little wife to his manor in England, much to the horror of his family and friends. Lady Eleanor was no ordinary woman, however, whether it was the lightness in the step she took or the particular gleam of her eye in the moonlight, or the fact that all plants that she touched grew green and fresh, and all the buds that she cared for bloomed the largest, brightest flowers. Though she appeared to be the mouse-like wife of an austere lord, the depth of her deep blue eyes reflected the knowledge of a thousand years and her husband had been held captive to those eyes. For Eleanor of Brittany was said to carry the bloodline of the last of the fairy-folk.  
  
"As I told you before, everything has a reason," Lady Eleanor said after a silence. She knew her son contained an enormous capacity of special powers, more than hers, more than anyone she had ever met. She twisted a ring off her slender middle finger. "You leaving England too, must have a reason, a minor step towards a greater cause. Take this ring, Landon. It will protect you." Lady Eleanor pressed the ring into Landon's large hands.  
  
"Mother." Landon gripped the sapphire ring, knowing it was priceless to his mother—her last souvenir of her past. "Thank you. I'll treasure it. Farewell Mother. I will miss you. But I will keep my promise to you. I will make my name known to the world," Landon said, a new resolution in his voice.  
  
Smiling one of her rare, warm smiles, Lady Eleanor said, "I give you my blessing, Landon. Don't worry, we will see each other again, someday. Till then, show me what you are capable of with your powers."  
  
It did not surprise Landon when Lady Eleanor disappeared back into the house as furtively as she had appeared in the garden. The ring barely fit his pinky finger, but its strange blue light calmed him and he had more confidence than ever before. Picking up his trunk again, walking towards the carriage awaiting him beyond the iron gates of the Reed estate, he lifted his head and took a last whiff of the peaceful gardens. I will grow, Mother, you will see.  
  
Mizuki Mayura  
  
Kyoto, Japan...  
  
"Onee-san, onee-san!" A young boy tugged on his sister's red hakama. "You promised me that you will practice shooting arrows with me."  
  
"Sorry Keigo," his older sister said, polishing a golden mirror. "Onee-san is expecting a visitor today. Go practice on your own, and I will supervise you tomorrow."  
  
Making a face, Keigo replied, "Onee-san is always too busy to practice with me these days. I'll never be as good as onee-san."  
  
"It's been busier at the temple ever since Uncle's death, since Father is away at Uncle's funeral," Mayura said. Patting her younger brother's coppery auburn hair, Mayura smiled. Why disappoint her eager younger brother? "All right Keigo. I'll practice with you since you want to improve so much. Just for an hour though, okay? Start warming up. Onee-san will be out in a few minutes."  
  
"Really?" Keigo's freckled face lighted up. "I'll be waiting in the courtyard!"  
  
A Shinto priestess-in-training, Mizuki Mayura, age fifteen, was dressed in the white, unadorned kimono and deep red hakama of a miko. Her gray eyes were level and calm, reflecting maturity and insight rare at her age. She stared directly into the mirror she had been polishing, greeted with her own reflection. Taking a piece of white ribbon, she tied back her long auburn hair, which would get in her face during archery. Carefully veiling the mirror and locking it in a wooden chest, Mayura stood up and headed towards the courtyard.  
  
The family temple in the outskirt of Kyoto was spacious and quiet, and no one's voice was ever raised beyond a conversational level. Mayura spent most of her days tending the temple with her father, practicing archery with her brother, preparing meals, or mediating alone. Growing up in such an environment resulted in her being a quiet, reserved person with little contact with the world outside of the Mizuki Temple. She loved her family foremost and was content spending her days in peace, following the same daily routine.  
  
"Onee-san!" Keigo called out. "Look, I shot that apple over there! It's the longest distance I've ever shot!"  
  
Glancing at the arrow embedded in an unripe apple dangling on a tree branch, Mayura smiled, recalling aiming at that tree when she was Keigo's age. The apple tree was one of the largest of the trees on the shrine grounds and had been her favorite target. "Good job, Keigo. Now, can you aim at the same spot again and make the apple fall?"  
  
Wrinkling his nose, Keigo replied, "That's too hard." He tried shooting an arrow and missed. The previous hit had been pure luck. "Onee-san, you try."  
  
Kyujutsu was Mayura's specialty. She had never missed a target since she was twelve. Quickly and deftly, Mayura shot the apple, right in the center. The apple with the weight of two arrows swayed by its stem and then dropped down.  
  
"Wonderful precision, miko-sama," said a light male voice. From behind the shadow of the trees, a young man with light brown hair swaying in the breeze and eyes as green as leaves, walked up. He caught the falling apple with his left hand and examined the arrows embedded in it. One was crooked and loose, while the other had pierced right through its center.  
  
Was it a guest to the temple? Squinting, Mayura stepped forward to see the visitor's face. "Hayashi!" she exclaimed in mild surprise. True, the young man standing before her was taller and his face a lot more mature than she last remembered it to be, but it was definitely Amamiya Hayashi.  
  
"It's been a while, hasn't it, Mayura?" The newcomer smiled warmly.  
  
Sipping the steaming green tea, kneeling on the bamboo mattress in his formal manner, Amamiya Hayashi said, "I see you had been expecting a guest today. You had tea and food ready to be served. Of course, you're preparation skills for any situation have always been impressive, Mayura."  
  
Pouring tea for herself, Mayura said, "What brings you here? I expected you to be quite occupied in Edo."  
  
"I had some business here in the capital," Hayashi replied, still smiling. "And I thought I might stop by an old friend's while I'm in Kyoto. It's too bad that your father is away. I would have liked to send him greetings from my father. After all, they are childhood friends."  
  
Until the Amamiya family moved to Edo, they had lived close to the Mizuki temple. Hayashi and Mayura had also been friends since birth since their families were so close. Even after the Amamiya's, an old samurai family of great reputation in Kyoto, had moved to Edo, they still visited their old home every once in a while. Only a year older than herself, though he often seemed many years older, Hayashi was probably the only outside family friend that Mayura had. With him, she could always relax and speak her mind. Hayashi was more laid-back than anyone she knew, and there was no uncomfortable formality with him though he came from an esteemed samurai family. While they did not see each other often, his visits were always welcome.  
  
"I would have expected you to be very occupied in Edo," Mayura commented dryly. "I bet your father doesn't know that you're relaxing here, drinking tea and idly watching clouds pass by."  
  
Laughing, Hayashi said, "Actually, I was on my way to my family's countryside estate to have some time alone, of course with my father's consent. I like the peace of the countryside so much better than the city. Then I thought while on the road I might as well pay you a visit and prolong vacation for a little longer, so I came to Kyoto."  
  
"Every day is a vacation for you, Hayashi," Mayura said setting down her teacup. "It's not like you do any work, nor do you have any crops to grow or battles to fight."  
  
"You're wrong. I'm very busy in Edo," Hayashi replied lazily and unconvincingly. "Entertaining tea ceremonies for father's guests and reading books in my spare time. Oh, and I mustn't forget the beautiful women there."  
  
"The heartless Hayashi-sama interested in women?" Mayura smiled slightly. "Not very likely."  
  
"You know me too well, Mayura," Hayashi said. "Edo was a bore, so I escaped."  
  
"Still, your father probably wants you by his side. You have your age and duties to consider. How did you receive permission to leave social life to rest in the countryside?" Mayura asked. Her first and only friend was never in a hurry, always light-hearted and easy-going.  
  
"I told father I need a remote, quiet place for my studies—he thinks I'm turning into a scholar now," Hayashi replied.  
  
Mayura chuckled. "You, a scholar?"  
  
"It's a possibility," Hayashi replied blandly. "Samurais are out of fashion these days. I have nothing better to do, anyway. Maybe I should really become an intellectual."  
  
It was true that Hayashi was better read than anyone she knew; he had read not only Japanese books but books from China and even literature from the West. How he got his hands on some of the books, she did not know, but Hayashi seemed to be able to get away with anything.  
  
"Onii-sama!" Keigo called out, running up to Hayashi. He had worshiped Hayashi since he was a baby, and Hayashi treated Keigo like a real brother. "Come to the courtyard! I'll show you how much I improved in archery!"  
  
"Keigo, don't run indoors," Mayura said.  
  
"Sorry," Keigo said, bashfully.  
  
"You will stay at the temple tonight?" Mayura asked Hayashi. "Otou-sama will be returning tomorrow. He will want to see you."  
  
"If it isn't too much of a burden," Hayashi replied.  
  
"I'll set up the futon in the guest room," Mayura said. "Keigo, don't bother Hayashi-onii-san too much, okay? He's tired from the long journey."  
  
"Come, Keigo-kun. Let's go to the courtyard," Hayashi said, putting his arm around Keigo's shoulders. "You've grown so much, I can barely recognize you. Soon, you'll be able to take me down."  
  
"Really, onii-sama?" Keigo asked, excited.  
  
Watching the two leave the room, Mayura smiled softly. It was good to see her old friend again. Yet, why did she have an uneasy feeling this time around? Though they had been friends for years, till this day she had trouble reading his thoughts.  
  
The next morning, Mayura's father, a well-respected Shinto priest in the area, returned from a long journey. He was glad to see his daughter and son waiting at the steps of the temple. They took his luggage to relieve him of the burden.  
  
"Welcome back, outo-sama," Mayura said. "Did you have a safe journey?"  
  
"There were more guards than usual and the roads were more crowded than usual," her father replied. "But otherwise, the weather was fair and no mishaps."  
  
As they headed indoors, Mayura asked, "How was Uncle's funeral?"  
  
"Your uncle passed to the other world safely," her father replied. "And I tended for the Mizuki temple in Eitoukou in his stead for a while. Actually, I have to speak with you on that matter. Let us go inside, and we will discuss about it."  
  
"Oh yes, Hayashi-san is in Kyoto," Mayura said. "He had some business in town and had to leave early this morning, but he sends his greetings to you."  
  
"Hayashi-kun?" the priest asked in pleasure. "How has the boy been doing? It's a pity I missed seeing him. It's been a while since I last saw Amamiya- san and his son. Here, prepare a bath for me, and let us talk after I have eaten and rested."  
  
After finishing the meal, the priest set down his chopsticks. "Keigo, clear the table and wash the dishes."  
  
"What?" Keigo made a face.  
  
"Your sister and I have to discuss something important," his father replied.  
  
"Yes, otou-sama," Keigo said, sulkily, taking the table and leaving the room.  
  
"Mayura," the priest began.  
  
"Yes father." Mayura folded her hands in front of her. It was rare that her father had trouble staring a conversation with her.  
  
"You are fifteen now, and an accomplished young lady. I have taught you all that I know, and you will make a fine priestess," he continued, sipping his tea. "I have great faith in your abilities and dependability, as well as your good judgment."  
  
Mizuki Mayura awaited silently for her father's main point.  
  
"As you know, your uncle's death has left the Mizuki temple in Eitoukou untended for. Eitoukou is a small, rural village near Edo, with few inhabitants. It's an isolated area, which has potential for growth. However, the temple was very precious to my brother, and he devoted his body and soul to it. It is a pity there is nobody to tend to it, now that your uncle has passed away. I would have liked to take his place, however I am old, and I am needed here, in Kyoto. This temple is where I have grown up, and I wish to die in. I cannot leave it. Meanwhile Keigo is too young, and is still in need of training."  
  
"I understand, otou-sama," Mayura said quietly. She could clearly perceive what her father expected of her. "I will go to the Eitoukou Mizuki Temple as priestess there."  
  
Her father's face lighted up, as if a great burden had been taken off his shoulders. At the same time, he looked troubled. "It will be lonely and new, being away from your family. Are you sure you can manage this? I do not want you to be unhappy, Mayura. You should choose what is best suited for you."  
  
"Do not worry, father," Mayura replied. It was true that she had never considered leaving the security and familiarity of her home, for she had always thought that she would also devote her life to this temple, like her father. Yet, her uncle's death and the vacancy of his temple must be a sign. Slowly, the stars were shifting in a different direction. She must go where she was needed, and she wouldn't dream of disappointing her father. "I will go to Eitoukou; I desire to do so."  
  
"You are my precious daughter, Mayura, and I am proud of how well you've grown. Your mother would have been proud as well. As a father, I want to keep you by my side and always watch over you. But you are an adult now, and I cannot shelter you forever. Your mother believed when you were born, that you were born to do great deeds. I see this opportunity as a sign from the stars. I know you are quite capable of setting off on your own, and your powers as a priestess exceed that of mine. It's only an old father's heart, afraid of giving up his first child that prevents me."  
  
Taking her father's hands, Mayura said, "You need not be concerned about me, Father, because I will be strong. I will try my best."  
  
"Thank you, Mayura," her father replied, squeezing his daughter's hands. It grieved him to think of the temple without her. Yet, everything had a reason. He knew his daughter was special, and Mayura leaving to Eitoukou must be towards a greater cause, one that even his powers as a priest could not foresee.  
  
"Onee-san, are you really leaving?" Keigo sniffed. "You never did help me in training."  
  
"A man does not cry," Mayura said, wiping her younger brother's cheek with her sleeve. "I'm not going that far away, Keigo. Once I've settle in and everything's running smoothly at the temple, I can come visit again. Meanwhile, I'll send letters."  
  
"Well, it's about time," their father said. Even his eyes were slightly glassy. He guided a small brown mare with packages attached strapped to its back.  
  
"Outo-sama, I won't disappoint your expectations," Mayura said, taking the reins to guide the mare. "I will become a great priestess."  
  
"I trust you will," her father replied, smiling. "Good-bye, Mayura. I wish you the best of luck."  
  
"I'll become better in kyudo than onee-san," Keigo said, determinedly gripping his bow. "I'll practice hard."  
  
"Good-bye outo-sama! Good-bye Keigo! Listen well to father, and continue practicing—you will be able to master archery in no time." With a final wave, Mayura, brown mare trotting beside her, headed down the dirt road, a path of uncertainty and ambiguity, but her chosen path.  
  
Amamiya Hayashi  
  
"What do you mean you have to leave right away? You didn't mention having to leave so soon yesterday," Mizuki Mayura said. "Do stay a little longer—outo-sama will be back any time soon.  
  
"Sorry Mayura." Hayashi smiled apologetically. "I forgot that I had some urgent business. Thank you for letting me sleep here last night."  
  
"Come visit again, whenever you feel like it," Mayura said, sighing. Hayashi's unpredictable nature was notorious.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll see each other soon again," Hayashi said, waving and walked down the stairs of the temple.  
  
It had been a couple days since he left the Mizuki temple. Amamiya Hayashi, age sixteen, walked the outskirts of Kyoto, watching occasional wagons pass by, farmers working in the fields, and dragonflies hover around. His zori sandals, though of the best quality in the country, were starting to fall apart.  
  
A young boy with a bamboo stick shouted, "Not fair, onii-chan! I'm sick of playing the evil daimyo. Let me play the samurai for once!"  
  
Hayashi looked up to see two village boys, obviously siblings. The older brother said, "No! I'm going to beat you up if you don't listen! Here, pretend to fall and cry out in pain."  
  
"I don't want to!" The young boy through down his bamboo stick, lower lips trembling. "I don't want to play this game anymore! Onii-chan, play by yourself." He ran off.  
  
"Wait!" the boy chased after his younger brother. "Watch out!" He reached for the younger boy, but it was too late. Both of them slipped on a mud puddle and landed on their bottoms. "Now look what you did. Okaa-san's going to get mad at us for getting all dirty."  
  
"I'm sorry, onii-chan," the younger brother sobbed.  
  
"Silly, that's why I won't let you play the samurai—you'll mess up the heroic part," his brother replied, helping him out of the mud. "How about next time, we can play ninja, and you can be the ninja, and I'll be the evil daimyo."  
  
"Really!" the younger brother, with front teeth missing, grinned widely. Then he looked up to see a man watching them. "Onii-chan, isn't that man a samurai?"  
  
"Heh, he looks weak. He probably can't even beat me in a swordfight," the older boy replied, chin tilted up. "Come, let's go—we have to wash up in the river before okaa-san sees us."  
  
"Wait, onii-chan!" The younger boy scrambled to chase after his older brother, picking up the discarded bamboo sticks serving as sword.  
  
Smiling lopsided, Hayashi continued on his way.  
  
Soon, he had walked past the village and reached a secluded forest. He halted. Blandly, he stated, "You can come out now." There was no response. "I know you're there. Let's see. One. Two. Six of you in total, I presume. You've been following me since Edo."  
  
"Well then, since we've been discovered," a masked man said, coming out from behind a tree. His comrades appeared from various hiding locations, from behind branches and shrubs.  
  
"State your business with me," Hayashi stated, as pleasantly as if he was asking for the time of the day. "You see, I'm rather busy and have to be on my way soon."  
  
"Feh. Busy? You've been wondering around aimlessly for days, Samurai-san," another masked man scoffed. "Too wealthy for your own good, aren't you? Don't you have anything better to do?"  
  
"Look at his clothes," a third man stated. "Pure silk. It'll sell for quite a sum in the market. So will his sword. Let's strip him."  
  
"Is he wearing a sword?" the fourth man asked.  
  
"Probably it's hidden under his haori. Who cares? Samurais don't know how to wield swords anymore—it's there for accessory and status enforcement. Look at him—do you think he will lift a finger on his own? There's a complete pushover standing there. Pathetic fool." The fifth man smirked, cracking his neck. "It'll be fun taking him down."  
  
"Don't act rashly," said the sixth, their leader. "Remember our boss wants him alive."  
  
"Boring," said the fifth man. "Well, shall we start?" He leaped down from his branch to where Hayashi was standing. "Draw your sword and get it over with."  
  
"Six on one man," Hayashi commented. "That's quite overwhelming, isn't it?"  
  
"I could easily take you down on my own, but our boss sent us out in a group," the masked man replied.  
  
"And what does your boss want from me?" Hayashi asked mildly. The sky was crimson now and birds were chirping their last songs of the day.  
  
"Like we would know," the leader of the group said. "It's not our position to ask, but to obey."  
  
"I see," Hayashi replied. "Then there is no reason for us to fight."  
  
"Heh, coward. Of course, it'll save us some trouble if you follow us obediently," the first man spoke. "Otherwise, we'll take you down by force."  
  
"That doesn't seem too pleasant," Hayashi said, chuckling.  
  
"Doesn't it?" another brawny masked man asked, swinging his axe.  
  
Stepping back, Hayashi asked, "So why don't we... negotiate in a peaceful manner?"  
  
"Negotiate?" the axe-wielding man asked. To his comrades, he asked, "Did I hear right? Did he just say negotiate?" The other five burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, Samurai-san, but the word negotiate is not within our vocabulary, let alone peaceful."  
  
"Now stop stalling for time and fight, us," growled the leader. "Or else we'll take it that you surrender."  
  
"What if I refuse to surrender?" Hayashi questioned. His stomach rumbled. Thinking about it, it was dinnertime. Mayura was an excellent cook. Maybe he should have stayed at the temple a little longer.  
  
"Ha, do you expect us to negotiate with you then?" another masked man asked.  
  
"No?" Hayashi blinked. "That's a pity. I guess I'll have to take my other option then."  
  
Crossing his arms, the leader demanded, "What, are you planning to run then? No such chance."  
  
Hayashi smiled. "How did you guess? Then, if you please." Hayashi bowed his head and then took off at the speed of wind.  
  
"What? He really ran off! What are you guys doing? Catch him!"  
  
It was too late. The samurai had already disappeared into the woods. If good at nothing else, he was quick at running away.  
  
"We were caught off guard," the leader said, shaking his head. "What an embarrassment."  
  
"What an idiotic boy, thinking he can run from us," another masked man said.  
  
"He's pretty quick though, to be able to run from us," said the third, who returned panting. "Couldn't follow his movement with my eyes—and poof. He disappeared."  
  
"Well, despite how stupid he looks, that's no ordinary man," said the leader. "We went too easy on him."  
  
"Whew, I think they lost track of me," Hayashi sighed in relief, fanning himself with a bamboo fan. "Persistent guys. Well then, the run has made me quite hungry. Let's see... there must be somewhere to eat."  
  
"Hayashi-kun! It's Hayashi-kun, isn't it?" a loud voice called out.  
  
Hayashi's green eyes widened and he walked ahead faster. A man chased up after him and gripped him tightly on the shoulder. "Don't even think of running away, Hayashi-kun. You thought I wouldn't recognize you just because I'm drunk, didn't you?" He hiccupped.  
  
Beads of perspiration rolling down his forehead, Hayashi slowly turned around. "M-mizuki-sama. I wouldn't have expected you to be at a place like this."  
  
"I wouldn't have expected you to be here in Kyoto, Hayashi-kun. Come now, let us sit down and talk."  
  
Soon, they were seated at a restaurant and the priest was dowsing in sake.  
  
"Err... Mizuki-sama." Hayashi gulped as the priest slammed his cup down, demanding for more drink.  
  
"What? I can't drink because I'm a priest?" He sighed, red in face. "My daughter, my poor daughter. How could I have sent her away, my precious daughter?"  
  
And so, Hayashi learned that Mayura was heading towards a temple in Eitoukou, all on her own. "Don't worry, she'll manage fine one her own," he reassured. "After all, she's Mayura."  
  
"You become a father and say that," the priest gulped down another drink. His eyes glinted as he stared at Hayashi. "You were trying to run away from me earlier, weren't you, boy?"  
  
"Of course not!" Hayashi denied quickly.  
  
"I know you, Hayashi-kun. You left the temple before I returned home, and you tried to run away again tonight. You haven't changed a bit—just grew a bit taller, that's all. Heh, children grow so fast. I can't even whip you anymore, like I did when you were a wee little thing. You're too big now."  
  
Swallowing hard at unpleasant memories, Hayashi said, "You're the same as ever, Mizuki-sama."  
  
"Ah, my dear Mayura. Is she safe?" the priest began sobbing again. "For fifteen years, she has never left home."  
  
"Here, have another drink," Hayashi said, pouring the priest another cupful. Probably this man had scolded him in his childhood more than his real father. Whipped him, lectured him and laughed with him. Like a real father.  
  
"I'll pour you a drink, Hayashi—you're a big boy now. Drink up," the priest said.  
  
"No thank you," Hayashi said, smiling. "I don't drink."  
  
"And you call yourself a true samurai?" the priest snorted. "Impertinence." He reached for the bottle.  
  
Taking the bottle from the priest's hands, Hayashi shook his head. "You've had enough tonight, Mizuki-sama. Mayura will get mad if she hears that you've been drinking again."  
  
"That's right," the priest said. "Mayura will be angry if she finds out. I haven't touched alcohol since her mother died."  
  
"Here now. I'll take you back to the temple—Keigo-kun will be worried," Hayashi said, supporting the priest's weight on his shoulders and helping him up.  
  
"You're a good boy, Hayashi-kun," the priest muttered. "You've grown well." Then he passed out.  
  
Shanghai, China...  
  
Hot and irritated, Landon Reed leaned back on the couch in a western-style furnished room in the middle of a thriving Eastern city. It had been several months since he had left England, and he had settled down in Shanghai in no time, made new friends, learned a new language and found new hobbies to pass time.  
  
"Japan?" demanded a sandy-haired man in his twenties, dressed in fine silk like Landon, sitting up from the sofa. "Why Japan?"  
  
"Don't act so surprised, Edward," Landon replied, yawning. "I've been in Shanghai for months and seen all that I could. Personally, I'm bored. I'll like to visit some new places, and I have interest in Japan."  
  
"Lan, be serious," Edward said, loosening his collar button. "You can't go to Japan. They're a hermit country and don't allow visitors, especially foreigners like yourself. What would you do there, anyway?"  
  
"I'm going to Japan," Landon said firmly, leaning up and looking more alert than he had in the past few weeks.  
  
Though he had been friends with Landon only for the past few months as fellow Englishmen in a foreign country, Edward already knew Landon Reed's famed obstinacy and tendency to carry out whatever he said he would do. Who could convince Landon otherwise? "How are you going to get there? They don't have passenger ships to Japan."  
  
Smiling slyly at his friend, Landon replied, "You're a merchant, Ed. You can manage finding a way to get me there—specifically Edo."  
  
"Even so, you known that Nagasaki is the only port they accept limited trading ships from China, once a year," Edward protested. "That's an impossible request, Lan."  
  
Eyes narrowed, Landon stated, "I know you're involved in black-market trading between Japan and China. I'm sure with your power and connections here, you can arrange to smuggle me on a merchant ship to Japan, can't you? I'm not very patient, so I'm not going to wait around for unnecessary extra months, either."  
  
Sighing, Edward knew he was beaten. Though at first glance, Landon carried the appearance of a spoiled and thoughtless aristocrat, Edward was constantly shocked by the surprising cleverness and shrewdness behind those droopy disinterested blue eyes, when Landon did have something up his sleeves. After all, Landon was already fluent in Chinese, while Edward, who had resided in Shanghai for almost two years, still struggled with the foreign language and its queer intonations. Similarly, with his statue- perfect handsome face and charming "gentlemanly" manners, Landon easily made acquaintances with the "right" people and managed business negotiations that Edward would otherwise have made great losses in. A couple of months ago, Landon had dropped off on the shores of Shanghai with practically nothing, but now, he was leading a luxurious lifestyle in the center of the largest portal city in China. Even now, Edward could swear that Landon was cut out to be a fine lord in the courts of Buckingham Palace, for Landon could slay anyone with just a look from those slanted eyes of his, and his crisp voice carried the authority of one who was used to being obeyed. Yet, his discreet, manipulative ways rivaled that of a pirate.  
  
"You do owe me big time," Landon continued, sipping red wine imported from France. "Didn't I help you out with that fuss over textile exports involving that swindler Butler? And that time when that old geezer Dao-ping accused you of being involved with drug dealing, who scraped you out of trouble with the officials? Not to mention that incident where..."  
  
"Okay, okay, I get your point," Edward said, raising his hands in surrender. "I'll help you out, okay? Give me a week."  
  
"Thank you Edward." Landon smiled at his friend. Even his smile was frightening to Edward, because the younger man was as hard as the Sphinx and as unyielding as a mountain. "I appreciate your help."  
  
Exactly a week, later, as Edward had promised, Landon was introduced to a captain of a merchant ship, which had illegal trading arrangements between Shanghai and Edo.  
  
"Well then, Landon Reed," Edward said on the Shanghai harbor. "I don't know why you would want to go to Japan, but I wish you the best of luck there. Knowing you, you probably won't have any problem surviving, but be careful all the same. I heard there are many ruthless, blood-hungry maniacs there."  
  
Landon laughed, clapping his older friend on the back. "Thanks Ed, for everything."  
  
Shaking his head, Edward said, "I do owe you, Lan, for you've saved my neck more than once. I won't forget you—you're the best bargainer I have ever met. You'll be a great loss to me. To tell you the truth, I might not have liked you so much if we met on different boats." Edward stared at his friend fondly—despite his crassness and manipulative ways, Landon was of a good sort, rare even back in his homeland. "Say, I've always been meaning to ask you, Landon. Since it really doesn't matter here in the East, you can tell me truthfully."  
  
"What now?" Landon asked, eyes slanted.  
  
"Your true identity. Are you an escaped convict?" Edward blurted out loud. "Or maybe an exiled general being hunted down by the Royal Army? Or just a black-listed pirate?"  
  
Chuckling, Landon replied, "No, nothing as exciting as that."  
  
"Then an espionage agent of Her Royal Majesty?" Edward gulped.  
  
"I told you I'm not that interesting of a person," Landon said, waving his hand dismissively as he boarded the ship anchored on the harbor.  
  
"Then what exactly are you, Landon Reed?" Edward stared hard at Landon's back, long golden hair blowing back in the wind.  
  
"Just the good-for-nothing second son of Lord Clarence Reed," he replied dismissively, before disappearing into his cabin in the ship.  
  
Edward stood on the dock, still gaping at his friend. Landon was a noble, a real, pureblood nobleman! He knew it! But what in the world was a true aristocrat doing in the Eastern shores?  
  
"Well, everything is set," Li Shenji said, setting down his cousin Shulin's trunk on the dock. "Are you ready?"  
  
Li Shulin nodded. She could barely speak. Finally the day of her departure to Japan had arrived. This was the first Test to become the Chosen One, her greatest dream. She didn't know how long she would be away, or whether she would live to come back. But if she succeeded, the Li Clan Sword, currently locked in a glass display case back in the Great Elder's private chambers, would become hers.  
  
"You remember everything the Great Elder told you, right?" Shenji asked, patting Shulin's back. "The Great Elder believes in you. So do I. You are going to come back and become the Chosen One, okay?"  
  
Again, Shulin nodded. Though she wanted to be brave in front of her cousin, her knees were trembling against her will.  
  
Sighing, Shenji said, "I wish you didn't have to travel alone. There will be servants arranged to wait on you once you reach Edo. And the captain of the ship will look after you during the voyage—he's a family friend. All you have to do is remain alert and motivated, and you will do fine."  
  
"You don't have to force yourself to go if you are too scared," a sweetly malicious voice came from behind them.  
  
"Yinlin. What are you doing here?" Shulin demanded. Li Yinlin, a year older than herself, considered Shulin her greatest rival, though she had no interest in combat or becoming the Chosen One. Considering herself the Clan beauty, Yinlin felt threatened by her female cousin, though Shulin cared little about anything except training.  
  
"I had to buy some goods at the marketplace, and I thought I might bid my favorite cousin farewell," Yinlin said, smiling innocently. "My, don't tell me you will be riding that ship over there? How can you bear it? It looks awfully cramped."  
  
"It's a merchant ship, not a passenger ship," Shulin replied coolly. "And who said I'm scared? Surviving a boat ride is nothing compared to what I need to do once I reach Japan."  
  
"Of course," Yinlin said snidely. "You have some crazy notion in your head that you can actually become the Chosen One. As if the Elders will pick a mere girl like you to become the Clan Representative."  
  
Blinking prettily, Shulin replied, "Well the governor's son is a pig and a fool. You can have him, dear Yinlin. I'm going to become famous by my own right, not by my husband's name."  
  
Turning purple, Yinlin declared, fanning herself with a delicately painted silk fan. "I don't see how you can slave away in the sun like that day after day. Your complexion will be ruined, and your figure will become as stout as a man's. And look at your hands! Are those lady's hands?"  
  
Ashamed, Shulin stared down at her bandaged hands. Scowling, she stated, "Well, I won't live to please any man. I will live for myself."  
  
"That's what you want to believe," Yinlin retorted. "You'll probably scar your face for life during one of your combats, and no one will want you then. That is, if you can stay alive through the Test of the Chosen One."  
  
"I—"Shulin was cut off.  
  
"Shulin, Yinlin. Stop it the both of you," Shenji interrupted, stepping in between the two vicious girls. "Shulin, the boat will depart soon. Board now, and I'll get one of the sailors to load your luggage. Yinlin, you skipped calligraphy lesson again, didn't you? This is the third time in a month."  
  
"You always take Shulin's side," Yinlin grumbled.  
  
"Thanks Shenji, for coming to see me off, even though you're busy," Shulin said, giving her favorite cousin a tight hug.  
  
Stroking Shulin's glossy black hair, Shenji said, "You better finish your mission and come back quickly. Or else I'm going to become the Chosen One in your stead."  
  
"No way! I'll come back!" Shulin replied, smiling.  
  
"Do, I don't want to become the Chosen One." Shenji grinned.  
  
Glancing at Yinlin, Shulin said brusquely, "Good bye, Yinlin. I'm sure you're glad to see me off. But I'm sorry, I can't do you the pleasure of sinking to the bottom of the ocean, because I swear I'll return, victorious."  
  
"Humph." Crossing her arms, Yinlin looked away. How could her cousin be excited about leaving the country and going somewhere far away where unknown dangers awaited? Then again, she had very little similarities with Shulin, though they had grown up together.  
  
Having boarded the ship, Shulin turned to face the harbor. The ship had lifted anchor and was slowly drifting away. Shulin waved frantically to Shenji. "Good bye! Wish me luck!"  
  
"Do your best, Li Shulin!" Shenji called out. "I'll look after the Clan while you're gone."  
  
Still pouting, Yinlin stared at the departing ship. Having a change in heart, she frantically ran up to the end of the dock, shouting, "Li Shulin! You better return home safely! We'll see who marries the greater man then! If you don't return, I'll take it that you admit defeat!"  
  
"Bye Cousin Yinlin!" Shulin waved. "Don't spend too much time brushing your hair or else you'll become bald!"  
  
"Bye Shulin! Don't be killed by those crazy Japanese samurais!" Yinlin called out in return.  
  
Smiling wistfully, Shulin watched her two cousins fade away into the distance as the ship cut across the ocean, heading towards the Land of the Rising Sun.  
  
"Strange girl," Landon muttered to himself, watching the queer Chinese girl crouched on one end of the ship deck, head buried in her knees. He hadn't expected company on this trip, especially not some girl who seemed to be around ten or so. Was she a stowaway? What was she doing on a boat to Japan? What business would she have there at that age? The girl had seemed in such high-spirits when the ship had set sail a couple hours ago, but now she seemed deeply depressed and gloomy. She hadn't even noticed there was another person on the merchant ship besides the crew of sailors and their captain.  
  
Finally having noticed another presence nearby, Shulin looked up alert, greeted by the sight of a tall, formidable foreigner with long golden hair tied back with a ribbon as blue as the ocean and his eyes. Like the angels in the rare European paintings she had seen. How long had he been standing there? Ashamed to have been caught off guard, she glared at the passenger.  
  
Though Landon had met many women both in the West and the East, at that moment he was mesmerized by the angry girl's face, for he had never seen such a vivid and fiery expression before. The girl's undaunted amber eyes blazed in the sunlight and her long shiny dark hair, sections of it braided and pinned up elaborately and the rest blowing out freely in the wind like black silk, accented a perfectly formed face, an unforgettable face.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" she demanded in Chinese. Then she slowly stood up, still glaring at him again.  
  
That's right, she doesn't think I can understand her, that I'm a stupid foreigner. Landon realized. He smiled, grasping he had found a source of amusement on a voyage he had anticipated to be dreary.  
  
Carefully putting distance between herself and the foreigner, Shulin observed the fair man from head to toe. He was a Westerner, and apparently a wealthy one judging by the quality of the clothes he wore. Yet what was he doing on a boat to Japan? Was he a spy, maybe set out by the Elders? Or was him being on the boat a mere coincidence? He had no weapon him, but he could carry hidden weapons. One thing she knew was that she definitely didn't like the condescending smirk he wore on his face, which ruined his good features.  
  
Watching the girl's eyes flit back and forth, Landon a smile with his hand. She feels threatened by me. She's probably measuring my capacity right now. But I wonder if she knows how to use that large sword strapped to her back, or if it's merely an ornament. What a dangerous weapon for such a slight girl.  
  
"State your name and business here," Shulin said in Chinese. Then she bit her lips. She wished she had taken some English lessons back at home. What other languages did Westerners speak? Certainly not Chinese.  
  
The ship rocked back and forth. Shulin stumbled forward and leaned against the railing. If only she could decide if this man was an enemy or just a random passenger. It didn't help that her stomach churned, and she felt nauseous. What was this sickening sensation? She couldn't think straight. One of the Great Elder's first lessons was to trust no one and never let down your guard. And never let your foe see a weakness. Gripping the railing tightly till her knuckles turned white, Shulin continued to stare at the golden-haired man, waiting for him to make the first move.  
  
"I'm no one of your concern," Landon replied in English, knowing it would aggravate the girl. Strange, the girl was having trouble standing straight. Her face was rather pale and eyes dilated. Was she that intimidated by him?  
  
What was the man saying in his foreign tongue? It didn't sound like his name and occupation. Shulin took a deep breath, trying to gulp down her desire to vomit. Even though he wouldn't understand him, she said in a strained voice, "Please leave me alone, and I won't bother you through this voyage."  
  
Landon grinned. I see now. The girl is seasick! How unsightly with her rash temper.  
  
Why was the foreigner laughing at her? Shulin did not like him one bit, for she did not know what he was thinking with that haughty expression of his. And why did the boat rock so? If she could, she would go into the cabin, but she felt as if she would pass out if she moved from the spot.  
  
She's miserable. I guess she's never been on a boat before. I think she's embarrassed too. What a proud thing, still glaring at me even though she's so sick. She clearly wants me to go away. "No thank you," Landon drawled in English in his best imitation of Laurence. "I think I'll torment you a little more."  
  
Though she did not understand what he was saying, he was clearly mocking her. Shulin's hands inched towards her sword hilt. Then she sighed again. It was her policy not to fight those weaker than her. "Ignorant foreigner thinks he can get the best of me," she muttered underneath her breath. "He should be thankful than I am so benevolent. What does he think he is? He probably thinks there's gold in Japan or something. Even if I don't get him, he'll probably be killed once he reaches Japan."  
  
What a morbid kid, Landon thought. Maybe Chinese girls have more sinister and bloodthirsty dispositions than British ones. Or maybe this brat is an exception.  
  
The waves were more violent than before and the ship rocked up and down. There were shouts from the sailors. Both Landon and Shulin stared up at the sky covered with dark clouds.  
  
When had it gotten so dark? It had been so sunny and clear in the morning. A heavy drop of rain landed on Shulin's nose. She groaned.  
  
The sailors were frantic now. "Storm! Everyone to your positions." There were shouts of "Lift the sails! Row! Starboard? Check! Steer right!"  
  
A sailor carrying a rope stopped to call out to Shulin and Landon, "You two, get in your cabins! There's a big storm coming up! Stay there until it's over; it's not safe up on the deck!" He hurried off to the galley, where all hands were needed.  
  
Still gripping the railings, Shulin held on desperately as the ships tilted dangerously forward.  
  
Retaining his balance, Landon wondered why the girl wasn't moving. Was she so terrified? Or was she too sick to move? The raindrops came down harder now, and it was hard to see in front of him. Yet, he couldn't leave the girl and go inside by himself.  
  
"Let's go inside," he said, switching to Chinese.  
  
Shulin shook her head, not even noticing that the stranger was speaking her native tongue to her.  
  
"What a stubborn little thing," Landon muttered, grabbing Shulin's arms.  
  
"What are you doing?" she demanded, clutching the railings.  
  
"Just come here. It's not safe on the deck with a sea storm like this. You're so small, you'll be blown right off into the ocean, with no one to save you except me. And that will be a problem and inconvenience on my part." With the greatest ease, he picked her up and flung her over his shoulders and carried her back to his cabin.  
  
"Let go of me!" she screamed in indignation, kicking at Landon's back, but he retained his balance until he reached his cabin and set her on the bed. They were both soaking wet by this time and the ocean was more tumultuous than before.  
  
Teeth chattering and drenched black hair in her eyes, Shulin stared venomously at Landon who was wringing out his sleeves. The girl looked even more miserable before, and Landon couldn't help but laugh out loud.  
  
"What are you laughing at, you barbaric, conceited pig?" Shulin sneezed. Her stomach felt worse than before. Why did she have to get sick at this moment? "I'm... going to throw up."  
  
"Not in here!" Landon exclaimed.  
  
"I can't help it," Shulin groaned. "I can't hold it down."  
  
"Well, go out and vomit on the deck then," Landon said, crossing his arms.  
  
Tottering, Shulin headed towards the cabin door. She was absolutely green in the face.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Landon demanded, alarmed. Surely the girl wasn't planning to go out in the ferocious storm again? "Sit down."  
  
"I'm really... going to be sick," Shulin gasped.  
  
"I know. Sit down, okay? You're seasick, aren't you?" Landon asked, more kindly than before. He handed her a glass of water. "Here, drink some water. And take these pills."  
  
"What are these?" Shulin stared at the white pills; she hadn't yet noticed that she could understand what Landon was saying now. "You're trying to poison me, aren't you?"  
  
"Poisoning is too kind a method of killing," Landon replied impatiently. "I wouldn't bother saving you from a storm at the risk of being kicked black and blue, only to poison you would I? Now swallow it; you'll feel better."  
  
"I don't take any medicine except that prescribed by the Clan Healer," Shulin said sullenly.  
  
"Well, you have no choice, do you?" Landon asked, his patience at an end. "Trust me, Western physicians know what they're doing."  
  
At this point, Shulin was too sick to even care. She gulped down the pills with water. At that moment, the ship lurched and she dropped the glass on the floor with a clash. All the lanterns in the cabin blew out.  
  
"Great," Landon muttered. "The lights are out and there are glass pieces all over the floor. What an idiot of a girl."  
  
"It's not my fault!" Shulin retorted. Maybe she was feeling a little better from the medicine for there was more fire in her voice than before.  
  
"I hope you aren't scared of the dark," Landon said. "Most girls are, and we'll be stuck here for a while."  
  
"Why should I be afraid of the dark?" Shulin demanded. "There's nothing I'm scared of, so there. I bet you're scared of the dark."  
  
"Maybe I should have poisoned her after all," Landon muttered. This girl was really nothing like he had ever seen. He recalled Katherine. What would she do in this situation? She would cry and cling to his arms. Not that he would have minded. That's what girls were supposed to do. Let men protect them and cherish them. But not this Chinese brat.  
  
They sat in the stuff silence of the dark cabin for what seemed like hours as the storm raged on outside.  
  
"Hey you," Landon said, at the brink of boredom. "What are you going to Japan for?"  
  
"To complete my mission," Shulin replied. She was feeling a lot better now; if only she had a change of clothes, she would be fine. Still, she hoped that the blue-eyed man didn't mind she was dripping water all over his sheets.  
  
"Mission?" Landon repeated. What does the girl think she is? Some kind of government emissary? "How old are you kid?"  
  
"I'm not a kid. I'm thirteen," Shulin replied, scowling in dark.  
  
"No way. You look eleven at the most," Landon said. "Where I come from, young women are like this." He made an hourglass motion with his hands, not that Shulin could see in the pitch-blackness.  
  
"So why don't you back where you're from then," Shulin said, figuring that Landon was definitely not complimenting her.  
  
"Nay, I have business in Japan," Landon replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Didn't the girl have any curiosity in her? She didn't ask him what his business in Japan was, nor did she seem to care. "Aren't you scared, traveling alone to a new country?"  
  
"Not particularly," Shulin replied. "Why, are you scared?"  
  
"No!" Landon retorted. What was wrong with this girl? He had never met anything like her before. "I guess that sword you carry isn't just an ornament."  
  
"Do you want me to demonstrate?" Shulin asked. "I can slice the bedpost in half in the dark, though you probably won't be able to see it."  
  
"That's all right," Landon said, sweat-dropping. She was quite an intimidating girl despite her age. Really, it was a lot more fun watching her seasick.  
  
"By the way," Shulin began, grudgingly. "Thanks for the medicine. It was quite effective."  
  
"Eh? Oh, no problem. I just didn't want you to vomit in my cabin," Landon replied.  
  
"And how did you end up on this ship anyway?" Shulin asked.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"This is my family's ship," Shulin replied coolly.  
  
"Oh?" Landon blinked. So this girl was pretty rich. What would a girl from a wealthy family be doing on such a journey? Then again, what would an English gentleman be doing in the middle of the ocean in the East in a black-market merchant ship?  
  
"Who are you?" Shulin demanded. "Are you a spy? Or are you related to the Elders in any way?"  
  
"Spy? Who's a spy?" Landon blinked again. Why did everyone presume that he was up to no good? Was it the way he wore his hair?  
  
"I don't know. Maybe you're from a rival clan. Or gathering information for the British Empire." Shulin sighed. How troublesome. "Then does the name 'Li' ring a familiar bell to you?'  
  
"No," Landon said flatly.  
  
"I don't believe you," Shulin retorted. "There wasn't any arrangement for another passenger to be on this ship. This was a secret mission. It can't be just coincidence that you are here. Someone must have sent you. Who was it, answer me!"  
  
"Eh, I guess you are a pretty important person if you deserve such attention," Landon said. He grinned evilly. "Say, this great family of yours with pay a handsome sum of money for their precious little daughter to come home safely from a treacherous sea journey, won't they?"  
  
"Are you threatening me?" Shulin demanded.  
  
"Maybe," Landon replied blandly. "I could be a kidnapper or a serial killer for all you know."  
  
Darkly, Shulin said, "I could be an assassin for all you know."  
  
Landon coughed. "Eh? Surely not." Then again, Easterners had strange notions and customs, one never knew.  
  
"Besides, it doesn't matter." Shulin smiled wistfully. "If I don't return alive, it's a sign that I am not worthy of becoming the Chosen One. They won't save me. I'm the only one who can save myself. So, I'm not afraid. I'll prove to them that I am worthy; I will complete my mission. And I won't let any obstacles block my way."  
  
"Heh, such confidence from a helpless girl who get seasick so easily and couldn't move from the decks because she was too scared," Landon said mockingly.  
  
"That's not true!" Shulin retorted, standing up. "I—"  
  
"Do as you please. For your information, I am neither a kidnapper nor a serial killer, and I don't need money either." Landon grinned. "I'm just proving my way, also, though in a different manner. You have people who expect something from you. Well, no one expects anything from me."  
  
"I knew you weren't that impressive of a person in the first place," Shulin scoffed. "All boast and little substance."  
  
"Why, you—"Landon pointed his finger helplessly in the dark. Not that they could even see each other.  
  
"By the way," Shulin began, puzzled as a new thought struck her after she had finally regained composure. "You speak Chinese?"  
  
"Are you stupid? How do you think we've been conversing till now?" Landon smirked. "You certainly don't speak English."  
  
"Then... you understood everything I said in the beginning?" Shulin continued slowly.  
  
"Eh?" Landon laughed nervously. "You can say that."  
  
Shulin scowled. "I see now. You were making fun of me then."  
  
"Maybe," Landon replied carelessly.  
  
"Another thing. I'm sorry to say," Shulin said extra-sweetly. Her blood was boiling by now. Horrible man! How dare he mock her? "But I wasn't lying. I am actually trained to be an assassin."  
  
Landon turned pale and gulped. She didn't seem to be pulling his leg.  
  
"But I've never killed anyone and don't plan to unless duty calls," Shulin continued. "So you don't have to be scared."  
  
"W-why would I be scared of a kid like you?" Landon demanded. This was no ordinary girl.  
  
"That's a relief," Shulin said. "I thought your blood temperature dropped considerably just now. I can sense those kind of things, you know."  
  
"I can't wait till I get off this boat," Landon muttered, reverting back to English. "I can't stand this girl."  
  
"Look, I can see land!" Shulin exclaimed, leaning over the boat rails at the starboard deck, the head of the ship. It was the break of dawn and both the sea and sky were a deep crimson as the sun began to rise. "We're finally here!" Her long hair whipped back and her eyes were radiant. This is it. I'm here. No more hesitating!  
  
Stepping up from his cabin, yawning, Landon walked up beside the Chinese girl. Finally. The long sea voyage was over after a rocky beginning. After the storm incident, the two passengers had avoided each other when they could, but sometimes exchanged words out of sheer boredom. They maintained a stormy relationship, only bearing each others' company due to confined space and lack of other entertainment. They still hadn't exchanged names, though by now, Landon had figured out that this girl's name was Shulin, since that was what the crew and Captain addressed her in a respectful tone. It was a pretty name with a soft tone to it, unlike her fiery disposition.  
  
Closing her eyes and breathing in the salty, tangy sea air, Shulin recollected the Great Elder's words in the Great Hall. "Li Shulin, to prove your strength to our Clan, your first test as the Chosen One candidate is to find the greatest swordsman in Japan and bring back his sword in sign that you have defeated him. Prove that you are the greatest in the East to become the Chosen One."  
  
"It's a simple task," Shulin said, stretching out her hand toward the horizon, then making a tight fist. "I'll defeat him, no doubt. No swordsman will stop me, so beware, Greatest Swordsman of Japan! I'll become the Chosen One so just wait, I'm coming!"  
  
Sighing, Landon muttered, "What in the world is that girl talking about? Hey, don't lean over so far! You'll fall overboard."  
  
"We're reaching the harbor!" Shulin exclaimed, heedless. "Edo Bay. Look!"  
  
The Eastern Islands were lit by the morning glow, and Landon stepped up to catch full view also. His blue eyes rounded and for once Shulin and he were in concordance. In awe, he murmured, "So this is the Land of the Rising Sun."  
  
Japan, somewhere between Kyoto and Edo...  
  
Though leaving home had been a sudden decision, Mizuki Mayura now had plenty of time to reflect over what awaited her in the future. She had been on the road for several days, and the furthest away from home ever. Truthfully, she had little sense of direction, since had never traveled beyond Kyoto and every bone was aching tired. Not that she showed her weariness to anyone. Her clothes were neither wrinkled nor stained, and her eyes were watchful of her surroundings. Up till yesterday, she had been able to stop by villages for meals and sleeping places, but now she was traveling through woods and wilderness. Her brown mare, trotting beside her obediently, was her only companion.  
  
She heard a rustling in the bushes. Her gray eyes narrowed and automatically, she reached for an arrow. "Who's there?" she demanded, without a tremor in her voice—it was dangerous in the woods, she knew, especially for a young woman. She must not let down her guard. Without waiting, she shot her arrow off. Then, she waited for the sound of her pray falling. Strange, there was no reaction—she never missed a target.  
  
"That's quite dangerous, miko-sama," said Hayashi, walking up from behind the tree, an arrow neatly caught between his forefinger and middle finger. His emerald eyes were twinkling, nonetheless. "You almost shot me, right through my throat."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Mayura demanded, half in dismay at almost having shot a friend, half in relief. "You're always catching me by surprise, aren't you? I thought you were back in Kyoto."  
  
"I met your father back in Kyoto," Hayashi said, walking up to his priestess friend. "He was worried about a pretty young lady traveling alone in this scary, frightening world, so I volunteered to accompany you."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Mayura asked, "Do you seriously think I need any sort of protection?"  
  
"Of course not; quite the contrary," Hayashi replied, smiling. "But at least it reassured your heart-broken father. And anyway, I heard you were on your way to Eitoukou. I think I failed to tell you before. Our family summer estate is in Eitoukou."  
  
"What a coincidence!" Mayura exclaimed.  
  
"Do you think it's a coincidence?" Hayashi yawned. "Anyway, now I have someone to protect me on this journey."  
  
"How did you find me, anyway?" Mayura asked. Till this day, she could not understand the thought process of her childhood friend.  
  
"I have a knack for those kinds of things," Hayashi replied. "By the way, I wasn't kidding about needing someone to protect me." He lowered his voice. "Six to the right. Four more to the left. Ten in total—there might be some reinforcement nearby as well."  
  
"What?" Mayura narrowed her steel gray eyes, drawing out an arrow. "That many? What have you been doing this time around, Hayashi-kun?"  
  
"Nothing!" Hayashi replied. "Besides, only six of them are after me—the other four are different."  
  
"Different?" Mayura repeated.  
  
"They're after you—and they're trained assassins. I can tell by their evil ki. The ones after me are only third-rate." Hayashi smiled. "I leave it in your hands, miko-sama—now I think I'll step back."  
  
"Hey, didn't you promise outo-sama that you'll protect me?" Mayura demanded. "And why are there assassins after me?"  
  
"I don't know," Hayashi replied. "Are you carrying the Mirror of the Truth in your pack?"  
  
Mayura glanced at the package bundled on top of the mare's back. "Yes."  
  
"That explains it," Hayashi said, voice barely above a whisper. "They're approaching."  
  
"I know," Mayura said, having already shot off a first arrow. There was a thud and someone fell to the ground.  
  
"Wonderful shot!" Hayashi clapped. "Clean, swift and precise!"  
  
"Stay silent if you're not going to help," Mayura said coldly, another arrow already stringed to her bow.  
  
"Heh, nobody told us the miko-sama is skilled in kyujutsu," one of the assassins, dressed in maroon, stated, coming out of his hiding place, plucking an arrow out of his arm. Three others, also in maroon, appeared.  
  
"Who's that girl?" a masked man demanded to his other five teammates, the ones that Hayashi had encountered earlier that week, from the other side of the maroon-clothed assassins. "When did that good-for-nothing Samurai-san get a bodyguard?"  
  
"She's not my bodyguard," Hayashi said meekly. Mayura stepping away from Hayashi, who was using her as cover.  
  
"Well, we'll take both of them down," the masked man with the axe stated.  
  
"Wait a minute; the girl's ours," the assassin in red stated. "You can't touch her."  
  
"Who are you guys?" the leaders of the masked men demanded. "Don't interrupt our project."  
  
"Same goes to you guys," the leader of the men in maroon stated. "We don't have time to waste with the likes of you."  
  
The masked men hissed. "Let's take them down as well!"  
  
"Calm down," their leader said. "We'll deal with them later." He narrowed his eyes and stared at Hayashi again. "Don't think of escaping again." Deftly, he threw out a hidden dagger.  
  
Without blinking an eye, Hayashi dodged. Several more flew his direction, and he dodged them all.  
  
"You can't continue to escape forever," the leader stated. "Best you surrender, or the lady with be in danger."  
  
"I don't think so," Mayura stated, shooting at the masked man.  
  
Barely dodging, the masked leader scowled. "Aren't you ashamed to have a woman protect you, Samurai-san?"  
  
"That's true, Hayashi," Mayura said dryly. "Why don't you go take down those men instead of leaving everything to me?"  
  
"But you're better at long-distance fighting than I am," Hayashi replied, stepping aside as another dagger hurdled his way.  
  
"Stop with your feeble excuses!" the axe-man shouted, hurling his axe at the two.  
  
"Watch out!" Hayashi grabbed Mayura and ducked, his body covering Mayura's. The axe swooped over their heads and embedded itself in the tree trunk behind them. "Are you okay, Mayura?"  
  
"I'm fine," Mayura panted. A round, crystal-like jewel on a golden chain had escaped from underneath Hayashi's kimono and glimmered on his chest, like a star trapped within a glass ball. Though she had heard of it, she had never seen it before.  
  
"Eh, what's that?" one of the masked men demanded. "It looks quite pricey—it'll sell well with the rest of his clothes."  
  
"Boss, isn't that..." the assassin in maroon trailed off.  
  
"The Dragon's Eye," the second assassin finished, staring at the un-faceted diamond jewel. "That must mean that man is..."  
  
"Surely not," said the first.  
  
"He must be. Amamiya Hayashi of the Third Eye," the boss of the men in maroon gulped.  
  
"Huh, who's that?" a masked man demanded.  
  
"Surely even idiots such as yourselves have heard of the Dragon's Eye and the one who carries it," the assassin replied.  
  
"Wait, I think I heard of it before," the masked man stroked his chin. Then he blinked. "Don't tell me that blathering fool is that Amamiya Hayashi- sama. I thought it was all stories."  
  
"Heh, comes a day when a swordsman doesn't wield a sword and hides behind the back of a woman," said another masked man. "I refuse to believe he is that Samurai of the Dragon's Eye."  
  
"Fool, believe what you will," said the assassin. "Well, it ruins our plans—we'll have to leave off taking the Mirror of Truth for now. We hadn't been planning to deal with that man." He stared at the green-eyed man hard. "We'll retreat for today. You guys with he mask—I advise you do the same whatever your business with him is."  
  
"We're not cowards like you," said the leader of the masked men.  
  
"Ignorant being, do you know who you're speaking to?" The assassin in maroon bared an arm, revealing an eye-shaped symbol, tattooed on his skin.  
  
The masked men stared and gasped.  
  
"Beware—we won't go easy on you next time," the man with the tattoo said, before leaping into the woods after his comrades.  
  
"Let's retreat for today also," said the leader of the masked men. "If they can't deal with that samurai..."  
  
"But we're greater in number," his comrade protested.  
  
"Silence." The leader nodded. "Let's go."  
  
"How boring." Grinning, the masked man reached under his sleeve, staring at the young priestess. A log came hurdling his way and knocked the poisoned dagger out of hand. Startled, the man looked down from his position up in the branches.  
  
"Don't even think of it," Hayashi said, looking up and smiling.  
  
"Bastard," the masked man muttered, cradling his numb hand, still trembling, before catching up with the other five.  
  
After watching the last of the assaulters leave, Hayashi sighed in relief. "They're finally all gone thanks to your marvelous archery skills."  
  
Frowning, Mayura replied, "I would have expected someone who came all the way here promising father to protect me would at least draw his sword instead of leaving me to fight ten men all alone."  
  
"But you managed fine on your own," Hayashi stated straightforwardly.  
  
Sighing, Mayura stared up at her friend of fifteen years. With calm green eyes the color of summer leaves and soft, windblown golden brown hair, he always had a relaxed smile and a carefree ambiance. His fine clothing, from the navy blue keikogi and dark gray hakama, was fine-woven silk, and his manner of speech and courteous conduct, formal despite his easy-going nature, suggested he came from an old, wealthy family. Beneath his navy blue haori overcoat, he hid the hilts of two sheathed swords, the daisho, slung by the sash around his waist, a sign that he was of the samurai class. Though many of the samurai class nowadays carried the daisho, consisting of two swords, the katana, the long, curved blade, and the wakizashi, the short blade, merely as an ornament of their rank, Amamiya Hayashi knew how to wield them and wield them well. His broad shoulders, sinuous hands, quick reflexes and keen eyes were signs that he wasn't simply another samurai gone to seed at this age during the Tokugawa Era.  
  
"You're probably the only swordsman in Japan, who can beat enemies without even drawing your sword, Hayashi," Mayura commented wryly.  
  
"That's because I have a wonderfully skilled priestess with me." Hayashi replied. "Well, shall we continue towards Eitoukou? I have a feeling my vacation in my summer estate will be prolonged due to a fellow neighbor moving in."  
  
It was impossible not to smile along with Hayashi, for he managed to have his own way without ever showing his true intention. "Thank you, Hayashi," she said softly. "It's kind of you to accompany me."  
  
"The pleasure is mine," Hayashi replied. "Now that I think of it, I'm hungry. I hope there's a village we can stop by for the night."  
  
"Well, I don't think those men will attack us again, at least for the moment," Mayura stated, leading her mare down the path.  
  
"You scared them off properly," Hayashi conceded. "I knew it was a good idea to seek you to protect me."  
  
"You're as silly as ever, Hayashi-kun," Mayura stated. "I remember outo- sama used to whip you well when you were younger."  
  
Laughing, Hayashi said, "He threatened to whip me again, but I got smart and ran for my life."  
  
"Your sword will rust in its sheath with you always running away in face of confrontation." Even so, Mayura felt greatly relieved to have Amamiya Hayashi, with his light-hearted jokes and quick on his feet to flee tendency, beside her.  
  
"I don't think so," Hayashi replied, patting his swords at his left waist.  
  
"Say, Hayashi, can it be that you being here right now is a sign of changing tides—what you've told me about before, the beginning of a new era?" Mayura asked in a more serious tone.  
  
Cool green eyes met Mayura's gray ones. "The oceans waves are crashing upon the shores and the dragon rises from the mist. The woods are still, and the eye opens."  
  
"I don't understand your meaning when you get all poetic," Mayura said.  
  
"I told you that I'm thinking of becoming a scholar," Hayashi replied sincerely.  
  
"Come let's go." Mayura walked ahead. "You're never serious when I talk to you."  
  
"Meanwhile, you're always serious, miko-sama," Hayashi replied.  
  
"I can't help it," Mayura said. "It's my training."  
  
"And I am also the result of my training." Hayashi looked up at the dusky sky. A breeze swept over the two. True, he could see it. A new era was awaiting them, a merging of the East and the West. He could see the ocean, the fields, the mountain, the river and the woods. He could see the stars shift and the change in the direction of the wind. For he possessed the Third Eye, the second sight so it was called.  
  
"Those men were smart, to run off while you were still 'negotiating,'" Mayura murmured, staring up at the man beside her, who despite his cheerful disposition, sometimes unsettled her by the intensity of his undecipherable eyes when in deep thought. "And there is no way that you'll throw aside your years of kenjutsu training to become a scholar."  
  
After all, contradictory to his appearance and actions, Amamiya Hayashi was the greatest swordsman in all of Japan.  
  
Watching Hayashi trying to pet the mare and almost getting his fingers bitten off in result, Mayura sighed. "But who would believe it, just taking one look at your face?"  
  
"Hoe? Did you say something?" Hayashi asked.  
  
And so, the legend of the Five Forces begins as each individual heads towards their fated meeting day.  
  
Wish-chan: Well, Preface and Chapter one of New Trials Special: "Legacy of the Five Forces" is out! Hope you enjoyed reading a bit more about how it all began, lacking better terms to put it. Meet the ancestors of Sakura, Syaoran, Clow, etc. and their adventures and trials. Hehe... I think I have enough material to make a whole series on them, but I won't for the moment. I kind of like how the Great Five's character designs came out. Oh wait, I didn't introduce the fifth one yet, on purpose. I wrote this chapter with the intention of just giving everyone just a glimpse of what the Great Five were like, such as their personalities and appearances and such. And this is when they are young, before they all meet each other. Of course they change and evolve as they grow older. Oh, and in one of my chapters, I messed up by switching Mayura and Landon's powers, but what I have written here is correct—Landon wields the power of contract and Mayura, the heavenly bodies. I'm not sure when the next chapters coming along—I need to hurry and return to writing Chapter 49 and my other character special. This was a nice diversion—I've been really thinking out the era of the Five Forces, and I found it very fascinating. I've always been interested in historical fiction, after all. I got pretty interested in Japanese history from my comparative politics class, where we studied a bit about how modern day Japan came to be, and found it fascinating. Hurrah for college. Haha. Anyway, that doesn't pertain to this story that much, but I did have to research a bit, because it's harder to write out of the current time period.  
  
Also, I've been calculating when the era of the Five Forces would have occurred. I mentioned in a Yahoo group post that I originally intended for this to occur around 500 years ago, or so, however I did the calculations (wondering what CLAMP intended), and I figured, Clow Reed's reign couldn't have been over a 100 years, probably much less, despite the fact he was the Greatest Magician in the world. I figure he reincarnated himself immediately upon death, into Kinomoto Fujitaka and Eriol—which would be subtracted 40-50 years from current time. So in fact, Clow Reed's era wasn't too long ago—it probably lasted from near the end of the 19th century towards mid-20th century. He's so wise because he's seen many wars (both World Wars), industrialization, the turn of the century, etc, etc. Anyway, so I set the time period this story to be around mid-19th century, before the Meiji Restoration and towards the end of the Edo Feudal Period (before the four class-system disappeared, so that samurais still existed.) Hmm... out of my characters, I think Hayashi is the most complex. Either way, their story gets quite interesting, but I probably won't have time to write about it for now (unless people want to hear more.)  
  
I think this can be a stand alone fic, especially since it discusses how Clow Reed's parents meet, but of course it will make more sense having read New Trials. Well, New Trials will make more sense having read this, in the future.  
  
Do see the sketch of the Great Five I drew (I'll have better colored sketches some times in the future).  
  
Comments welcome at Also, in my guestbooks and the Yahoo Group. Please join it if you haven't already, thank you and post messages if you haven't! Thanks for everyone's support, and I'll continue producing more in the world of New Trials and CCS (which isn't mine, but CLAMP's. Long live CLAMP!) 


	77. Chapter 49: Venomous Minds, Part I

**Chapter 49: Venomous Minds**

A flash of light on the opposite end of the forest and a sudden stillness indicated that the duel between Li Syaoran and Hiiragizawa Eriol had come to an end. Erika and Eron both glanced up, unsettled by the blast of aura so intense that they could feel it as acutely as it were directly next to them, not kilometers away. Erika shuddered at the impact. Who had fallen?

"_Syaoran_," Sakura whispered, face pressed on the earth, knowing she had to stand but finding her body movement no longer within her control, bound by the Obedience. Had he fallen? If so, there was no hope left for her. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see glimpses of cherry pink floating on the river, drifting down with the current. She had to retrieve them, but no longer had any strength left in her. Furthermore, her sealing key was gone; she was helpless without it.

"_This is the Sealing Key—from today on, you are Card Captor Sakura, and it will be your duty to collect the Clow Cards_," Cerberus, Guardian of Clow Book, had told her, as he presented her with a pink key with a winged red ornament at its head, which could be released into a sealing staff.

That had been more than five years ago, one spring day when Kinomoto Sakura stumbled across an old book in the basement of her house and accidentally released all the Clow Cards sealed within it except the Windy. From an ordinary schoolgirl, at that time merely ten years old, Sakura had been hurled into the world of Clow Reed and the mysteries of the past. The road to becoming Card Mistress had not always been easy, but she had no regrets. She had learned a lot, been discouraged, gathered hope and overcame the odds. It had been so difficult collecting all the Clow Cards, facing Yue's Judgment, converting the cards into the power of the star and facing the new dark forces, yet she had always had her sealing staff with her. Now, under the bidding of the Obedience, she had thrown them all away into the stream, all in a matter of minutes. As Card Mistress, she couldn't even protect her cards from the dark force.

_Without your staff and Cards, you are no longer Card Mistress, but no one,_ said a hypnotic voice inside her head, the Obedience. _Accept surrender. The Dark Ones are bound to win. Don't get up. Don't fight back. Just sit quietly for what will happen will happen. There's nothing you can do about it. _

_No, I've got to stand up again. I've got to gather my cards. I can't give up like this,_ retorted a tiny, suppressed voice deep in the back of her mind somewhere.

Her entire body trembled as the Obedience clamped tighter in her mind, stifling all logical sense out of her. _I can't listen to that voice,_ Sakura reminded herself desperately._ I can't just be controlled like this. I need to get to Syaoran before it's too late._

A voice cut through her concentration. It was in the real world.

"I asked you Erika, what's going on?" Eron said to his twin, able to concentrate on what was happening before him. He stared hard at Sakura, clothes soaked in mud, hair stringy and hanging in her eyes, which had a vacant, distant glaze.

"Just watch, Eron," Erika replied, hands on hips, walking over to where Sakura lay on the ground. "It seems dear Syaoran has fallen—there's no chance that he'll come rescue you now." She smirked. "Listen Sakura, you are a failure as Card Mistress. The two things you should have guarded with your life, which gives you power, are gone. You threw away your staff and cards with your own hands. I've always stated before, you are weak Sakura, clearly inferior to the Dark Ones. Right, Sakura?"

"I am... inferior to the Dark Ones," Sakura repeated, her tongue moving unbeknownst to herself.

"The Obedience?" Startled, Eron glanced at his twin and asked, "When did you..."

"While you were sulking about being beaten up by Syaoran," Erika replied smugly. "I thought I might cheer you up a bit."

"I told you I wasn't beaten up," Eron muttered grouchily. His eyes narrowed, watching the rose-colored Sakura cards drift down the stream—the key had already been carried away by the current and was nowhere in sight. Was this really it for Sakura? _Show me what you have, Sakura. This is nothing to you, isn't it, just another silly dark force. Prove to me that you have in you more than this pathetic sight you present to me at this moment. _

"It's almost too easy, isn't it?" Erika asked, staring at Sakura distastefully.

_I need to get up. I need to do something,_ Sakura repeated in her mind, struggling to her feet. _Why, oh why isn't my body moving the way I tell it to? Every time I lift a limb, it's like a thousand razors are slicing through my skin._

"She's still struggling," Eron murmured watching the beads of perspiration roll down Sakura's forehead. "She's fighting against the Obedience in her mind."

Frowning, Erika said, "It's surprising that Sakura is still conscious—she should no longer have her own mind after this long. After all, the longer one is under the control of the Obedience, the more impossible it becomes to break free. Even the strongest would become delirious after a while."

Eron finished off, "And the eventual result is losing your soul and becoming a dumb puppet of the Obedience." _It'll be so much easier to just submit to the Obedience and shut out her own mind,_ Eron thought. _Yet, why is she fighting back so hard? It's not visible, the battle in her mind, yet I can feel the aura, the clash between the light and dark. _

Chuckling, Erika stated, "At this rate, little Cherry Blossom won't last until Syaoran comes—that is, if he can come at all."

"That's right. Where's Syaoran?" Eron asked. "It's rare to catch the Card Mistress all alone."

"Oh, he's very occupied," Erika replied, gazing in the direction of the woods. "In a duel against the once Greatest Sorcerer of the East and the West. I'm not sure if he'll last it out. That immense aura we felt a while ago makes me rather doubtful upon his safety. I hope Eriol-kun wasn't too hard on him. It'll be a pity for the Little Wolf to miss out on the little surprise I have prepared for him."

"You're not serious, are you? Why did Li Syaoran fight Eriol?" Eron demanded. So that was the great blast of power from the other side of the forest, earlier on. Never had he felt such a chill from a single explosion of magic.

Shrugging, Erika said, "Eriol seems to have something up his sleeves again. I don't now. He said he's bored. Anyway, the timing worked well with my plans and that's all that matters."

"Be careful of Clow Reed's reincarnation," Eron said somberly. "He's not to be trusted."

"As long as he doesn't interfere with our plans, I care little about him," Erika replied flippantly. "Anyway, I didn't do anything. It was the idiotic Wolf-boy who recklessly challenged Eriol to a duel."

Raising an eyebrow, Eron asked, "Why would he do something as stupid as that? I knew Li Syaoran was foolish, but not that brainless."

Sakura lifted her head upon hearing Syaoran's name. Her limbs felt like lead and her mind was fuzzy, as if she was intoxicated in poisonous fumes. _Syaoran... Why would Syaoran challenge Eriol-kun? I still don't understand. But there are so many things I don't understand about him, anyway. But I can't worry about him now. I need to stand up and fight this dark force. _

"So you deliberately caught Sakura when Syaoran was occupied with Eriol." Eron looked reflective for a second. "Very clever, Erika."

"Well, it's clear that Sakura is useless without her staff and cards, and more so without Syaoran and her friends," Erika commented lazily. "Hence such a boring fight."

Eron tapped his twin's arm and pointed.

"Huh?" Erika's eyes widened and she blinked twice. Why was Sakura standing up again? Hadn't she had enough?

Slowly, Sakura staggered towards the twins, hair hanging loose around her pale face. She shivered in the chilly early evening wind which seeped right through her clothes—she had left her blazer back at the library, and her school uniform clung to her skin, damp.

"I forgot how persistent you are," Erika commented, lips twitching, aggravated. "You never learn do you, Sakura? Everything in life is prewritten and there are certain courses of action that are inevitable. In the name of the Dark Ones, I swear to make you suffer. The more you resist, the more you will suffer. Of course, in the end, it will only be a gain on our part. No, don't speak."

Instantly, Sakura's mouth clamped shut but her eyes were blazing, different from a moment ago when they were blank and lifeless.

"Now listen. We have been going easy on you because my twin seems to have lost focus for a while, but no more of that," Erika continued. "Get the ridiculous notion that we can still be friends out of you head." This, she directed to Eron as well as Sakura. "I realized this the day when Syaoran beat up Eron."

"He didn't beat me up," insisted Eron, indignant.

"You're going to have to pay two-fold for being you as you are, Kinomoto Sakura, and the descendent of Amamiya Hayashi," Erika stated, disregarding her twin. "The first step to take may be to have you go on your knees and beg for forgiveness."

_Kneel down, Sakura,_ the Obedience whispered in her mind. Sakura's knees buckled.

"Now beg for forgiveness," Erika said, gripping Sakura by her hair near her scalp and shoving her face into the muddy ground.

"I-I can't ask for forgiveness... without knowing the reason why I should be sorry," Sakura said in gasps with all her might.

"What?" Erika mashed Sakura's face into the ground again. _How does she still have the willpower to talk back? Obedience, suck the last sense out of her and make her suppliant. _

Half suffocated, Sakura struggled to keep her consciousness. _I can't breathe. Just beg for forgiveness. No... I won't. I can't by sorry without knowing what wrong I did. If I give in now... I mustn't give in. _The two voices in Sakura's mind clashed again.

"Why? Why, you ask." Erika laughed harshly. "Silly girl. You ask why? Because we're the Dark Ones and you're the Card Mistress, and you chose to fight against us. Because you're always getting in my way. Because Syaoran beat up my twin brother for no reason."

"I said, I punched him a few times too," protested Eron.

"Oh, I forgot, there _was_ a reason." Erika feigned sudden realization, ignoring her brother. "It was over you, I believe. Your existence makes my life miserable. Do you need more reasons?" Her pretty face was contorted with hate now. "It's because Amamiya Hayashi _murdered_ Ruichi-sama." A hand rested on her shoulder. Erika turned around, realizing that she was short of breath.

"Don't say anymore, Erika," Eron said quietly, eyes cast down.

Heedless, Erika shoved off Eron's hand and venomously lashed out, "They say, the deepest pit of hell is reserved for betrayers, and that nothing is worse than being betrayed by a friend."

"I said, stop it Erika," Eron cut his twin off, and pulled her off from Sakura. "You're going to suffocate that girl to death."

Welcoming the rush of fresh air in her lungs, Sakura sputtered and took a deep breath in, only to realize she didn't even have the strength left to stand anymore. _What is Erika talking about? What is she saying about Hayashi Amamiya-sama and Chang Ruichi-sama? _

Sakura collapsed onto the ground, welcoming the sharp bits of rock and gravel cut into her skin. Her scalp ached from Erika's tight grip on her hair. _I've always wondered what I'm fighting for. I've always believed that standing up and fighting back was the right choice, that I am doing the right thing. Yet, as Clow Reed said, there is a reason for everything. There must be a reason why the Dark Ones came to be, and the reason may be my ancestor, who I know nothing about. So then, what is my reason for retaliating, for fighting back, when the fault, the sin may be on my side, of my bloodline? _

"Did she faint?" Eron asked, bending closer. Sakura lay crumpled like a flower stepped on and crushed.

"No, she's still breathing," Erika replied, kicking Sakura's side with the tip of her boots. Her fingers were laced with loose strands of Sakura's long golden brown hair from pulling so tightly. The color of _His_ hair. She flung them aside. "Get up now. How much longer are you going to crawl on the ground, like a slug?"

Sakura winced. Another bruise didn't matter anymore—she'd been hurt worse before. No, the problem was her mind. The lapses between the Obedience taking over her consciousness and her being able restore awareness were decreasing, with the Obedience gaining reign over her mind as more time passed. _My body won't hold me up anymore. I just want to close my eyes and sleep, wake up in the morning and find that I'm back to being ten year old Kinomoto Sakura, with no special powers and no care about the past, just an ordinary school girl. _

"It's seems like she didn't learn her lesson from the Obedience yet," Erika said, lifting up by a limp arm. "I said, get up!" She slapped Sakura's face hard. Up till this moment, she hadn't realized how much she hated this girl. The stinging of her palm was nothing compared to the abhorrence she felt towards Sakura. Still, Erika knew that any other girl at this moment would be bawling; but Sakura bit her lips and endured the pain and degradation.

"Erika..." Eron looked away, unable to watch anymore. "Let's stop this Erika. It's no fun when the opponent can't even fight back."

"You're always weak when it comes down to Sakura," Erika sneered. "Well, you stay out of my business, this time." Abruptly, she let go of Sakura's arm, letting her roll over into the mud and slime like a lifeless doll. "I wonder how much longer it will be until the Wolf-boy shows up. That is, if he is in any condition to be standing after the duel."

Even as she said this, Erika looked around her. Any moment now. He should rush over to save his beloved Sakura.

"Well, I'm glad to keep you from waiting any longer." A strained, enraged voice, came from behind the twins. In a dangerously low tone, he commanded, "Let go of Sakura, _now_."

"My, my who is this here?" Erika smiled without turning around. _He came, after all. Good._ "Don't tell me that the battle with Eriol is already over? It must have been a rather quick victory on Eriol's part. Well, I guess he didn't take it all the way, and you're alive after all. What a pity."

_I've heard that voice before. Many times. Why is he here? He's supposed to be elsewhere. Where? I don't remember._ Sakura steadied her weight on her hands and tried to sit up, straining her arm muscles. Dirt streaked her face and clothes and her knees were scraped. Her mouth was full of sand and her hair was a tangled mess. _I need to get up. Yet I can't move my body. I feel like my mind is being ripped apart every time I try._

Leaning is weight against a tree trunk, panting, Syaoran glared at the twins standing before him. Beads of perspiration, mixed with streaks of blood dripped down his forehead and temple, and his deep forest-green battle outfit hung in tatters. He wasn't in his best condition, since he had run nonstop to this location, right after his battle against Eriol. In fact, he could barely stand upright. And he couldn't bear to bring his gaze to dirt-covered, bruised Sakura, crumpled on the ground. Not for the first time, an uncontrollable fury rippled through his body, unleashing the beast inside him, shredding through all logic and rational thinking. _Sakura, Sakura, what have they done to you? I won't forgive them._

The chill rage he felt at this moment, upon seeing Sakura tormented so, was nothing compared to the wrath he felt last time, against Eron. If he could, he would rip off the limbs of the twins this very moment and end it all, but he couldn't lose his temper. His rational self regained control, as he reminded himself that losing his temper in this situation was not the best tactic. Struggling to keep his voice from shaking, Syaoran repeated, though knowing the twins lacked all logic themselves, "I said, what are you doing to Sakura? Let go of her now."

"What if we don't want to?" Erika asked, blinking prettily and walking up to Syaoran. Stopping in front of him, she titled her head up, eyes narrowed challengingly. "Save her if you can."

Far across the other side of the woods, the only remnant of the Duel of the Sun and Moon was the slightly uneven ground with clumps of dirt kicked up and scorched patches here and there. Dark splatters on the ground indicated where blood had been shed.

"Are you sure you can stand now?" Miho asked, supporting Eriol's weight as they walked away from the battle spot. "Don't strain yourself, it's okay. Tomoyo's bodyguards are going to come pick us up in the van."

"I'm fine now," Eriol replied, smiling. He picked up his broken glasses and slipped them back on.

"You don't look fine," Miho said, her brows creased as she dabbed Eriol's mouth with a handkerchief. She had never seen Eriol perspire, let alone be injured in any way. After all, he was the invincible Hiiragizawa Eriol, who wouldn't lose composure even in the face of hell. Even after defeat, he looked mildly irritated and amused at worst.

"I'd be more worried about Syaoran-kun, if I were you," Eriol commented blandly, looking up to Cerberus and Yue.

"Why? He's going after to save Sakura, isn't he?" Miho stated. Then she frowned. She had forgotten about Sakura amidst her shock at seeing the infallible Eriol fall by Li Syaoran's sword. The situation she had left Sakura in had not been good, to put things mildly. But with Syaoran, it would be okay.

"What do you mean, Eriol?" Cerberus asked, knowing Clow Reed better.

Letting go of Miho's arms, Eriol stood up straight, dusting off his clothes. Though the loser in the battle, he still looked a lot better off than Syaoran did, with only a few minor cuts and bruises here and there; his clothes were at least in tact. "I'm not sure how Syaoran-kun plans on fighting the Dark Ones and saving Sakura-san, without any power left in him," he continued, suppressing a thin smile.

Cerberus's mouth dropped. Miho and Tomoyo stared at each other in dismay.

"No power?" Miho squeaked.

Glancing into the woods, Eriol said, "That's right. I only recovered so quickly because Syaoran used an imperfect form of the Shen-lung Tai-feng on me. He had wasted a lot of his power throughout the battle, and he used his last drop of magic in drawing the dragon out. Had he been able to draw out the full dragon attack..." Eriol paused, recalling the blinding, terrifying blue-white light. "I wouldn't be able to stand right now. In fact, I'm not sure if I would have recovered at all."

Gulping, Cerberus stated, "Then that idiotic Brat—he ran off to save Sakura-chan without having any power left in him? What is he planning to do?"

"What happens if you run out of magical powers?" Tomoyo asked, frowning. It was just like Syaoran to recklessly run off to save his loved one without thinking out a plan beforehand. But he would be okay. He always managed fine. More importantly, Sakura always pulled through safely, no matter what. Tomoyo had watched all her battles till now, and she had that much faith in those two.

"It depends. _Ki_, as it's called in Japan, _chi_ in China, magic in the West, whatever you call it—it's like blood. It runs in your veins, it's a part of your body. It's rare that magicians use up all their powers, but when they do, they have to wait a couple days, longer depending on the circumstance, for their bodies to replenish it. It's not that big of a deal unless you're in the middle of a battle," Eriol said. "Of course, there are cases when people can go beyond the extent of recovery—meaning they eat into the inner level of power storage, their life supply. It's comparable to human blood. Humans have a lot of blood—they can lose a certain amount and still be able to function. Yet, if they drain more than what keeps the body from functioning, to circulate the blood to the vital organs in the body, the results can be devastating and tragic."

"Meaning you die if you use more power than the extent you have?" Miho demanded, shuddering.

"Well, yes," Eriol replied. "But that's rare. Usually, the mind's natural instinct is to shut down the body before a magician foolishly draws upon his or her life supply for power."

"So, that's what was happening back when Sakura was making Sakura Cards," Tomoyo said. "Yukito-san, I mean, Yue-san was disappearing because Sakura couldn't sustain both Kero-chan and Yue-san with her magical level."

"That's right—instead of yielding more power to sustain Yue's existence, Sakura's body was constantly worn out, a side-effect from using all the energy to convert the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards, and Yue's existence was at risk," Eriol said.

"Until Sakura's brother gave up his powers to Yue-san, so that he wouldn't disappear," Tomoyo ended. "I don't understand, though. If magical power is like blood, then isn't there a limit to it? If so, how come Touya-san regained his powers and Sakura is no longer tired, but can sustain Yue-san and Kero-chan, and on top of creating new cards out of dark forces?"

"Well, in that case, magic is a little different from blood," Eriol said. "There is a limit to how much blood a body can contain, and to a certain extent, there is a limit to how much magic a body can contain. However, there is room for development, control and growth. More like human muscles. There is also a final limit to how much strength and capacity a muscle can gain through hard training and effort, but the difference between the beginning and the final results can be drastic. Sakura-san is such a case. Her magical powers more than five years ago were trivial and undeveloped. She has evolved from a Level 4 magician to Level 2 magician in a short period of time, through the training and strengthening of her inner force. Without doubt, her capacity and threshold has increased as well."

"That makes sense." Tomoyo looked reflective, realizing that some people used their powers freely without every pausing to think of these things and the consequences. "In the beginning, I used to think all of Sakura's powers were vested in the staff and the Clow Cards. Before she converted from the power of darkness to the power of the stars. Then, I realized that the power lies within."

"You're right, Tomoyo-san," Eriol replied. "In the beginning, Clow Reed lent her some of his powers in the form of the Key of Darkness, to enable her to become Card Captor and capture the Clow Cards. At that point, it would have been impossible with just her own strength. Yet, she proved in Yue's Final Judgment that her powers had expanded, and that she was worthy of becoming the new Clow Card Mistress; thus she also graduated into her own level of magic, the power of the stars. She no longer needed Clow Reed's aid, the Key of Stars being a symbol of her advancement.

"Centuries ago, magicians discovered that it is easier to borrow power from different energy sources instead of relying solely on their own body. For example, I borrow the power of the sun, the brightest of all heaven and darkness, the strongest and steadiest of all forces. Syaoran uses the power of the moon and also that of various elements in the form of ofudas. (Recently, he learned to call for elemental power without ward papers, as he showed in the battle today). As for Sakura, it is rather rare for magicians to successfully draw upon the power of the stars, yet Sakura has succeeded. Of course, there are other forces one can borrow powers, such as various different elements, other people, spells and contracts, and even objects, like the staff of the Five Force Treasures. The possibilities in practical magic are unbound, and left to the imagination and potential of the user."

"It's rare to be gifted," Miho said softly. "I wonder why some people are born with it and some people aren't. And some are born with more of it than others. It's not quite fair."

"It's partly genetics, partly fate," Eriol replied. "Some people from magically gifted families are nonetheless born without it, while others from relatively unrenowned bloodlines have a surprising capacity of it. And there's nothing you can do to change this. If you have it, you can either embrace it or deny it. And if you don't have it, it's a blessing in disguise. For magical powers, coveted by many, is nonetheless a curse, a burden."

Recalling Meilin, who desperately wanted to have special powers, for the sake of her clan, Tomoyo said, "I don't know. Some people who do anything for power. And possessing magical powers has clear advantages. It enables you to become stronger and protect the ones you love." Images of Sakura and Syaoran, fiercely fighting against dark forces, Touya passing his own powers to Yue, to keep him from disappearing, Kai, naturally mixing his specials powers into his display of tricks as the Kaitou Magician, and Eriol, with his dark robes and sun staff, always having control over the situation, flitted through her mind. "It's truly a gift, not a curse." _In this battle against the Dark Ones, I can't help, even if I want to. All I can do is watch._

"I don't get it, Eriol," Miho said, puffing up her cheeks. "You said that though those with special powers have room for improvement, there is always a final limit to what the body can hold. But Clow Reed..."

"A Level 2 magician has mastered all his or her potential skills and has reached his or her maximum limit. What separates a Level 2 and Level 1 magician is, Level 1 magicians break the barrier and exceed beyond the limit," Eriol said.

"But I thought you said that those who exceed beyond the limit, use more power than their body can contain, will face death." Miho blinked her round gray eyes.

Eriol replied grimly, "That's why they are Level 1 magicians—they can break the threshold and still survive. Most fail in attempt; thus, Level 1 magicians are rare."

"Like Clow Reed," Tomoyo murmured.

"Clow Reed was an exception, a freak of nature," Cerberus said solemnly. "There will never again be one as powerful as him. It's no surprise, since he had the blood of two of the Great Five, not to mention great resolve and a genius mind."

"But in the end, Clow was only human, and he chose death," Yue spoke quietly, for the first time since the duel ended. "Though why he chose to reincarnate himself, I do not know."

"Wasn't it to train a new Card Mistress?" asked Miho, glancing up at Yue in wonder. Beautiful words like serene, frosty, godly and glacial came to her mind whenever she saw Yue. _That's why he's not human,_ she had to remind herself.

"He said he wanted a second chance to live life, no longer as the most powerful sorcerer in the world," Ruby Moon stated, fluttering her black butterfly wings.

"I thought it was merely to suit his sadistic temperament," Spinel Sun corrected. "To see his successors squirm and struggle like nothing before."

"Who knows what went on in Clow Reed's convoluted mind," Cerberus said, golden eyes fixed upon Eriol. "Meanwhile, I'm more curious about why Eriol accepted Syaoran's challenge." He didn't know about Eriol, but Clow Reed never engaged in futile action.

Tomoyo looked up. Indeed, why had Eriol fought with Syaoran? By now she knew that there was always an ulterior motive behind all of Eriol's actions.

Yawning, Ruby Moon stated, "Well, are we going to help Sakura and Syaoran or what?"

"That's right," Cerberus exclaimed. "We have to go help out Sakura! That stupid brat—it was foolish of me to listen to him and stay. Hurry Yue, let's go."

"You can go ahead," Yue said quietly. "I'm not going."

"Not going? Sakura-chan is in danger! As her guardians, we have a duty to be by her side." Cerberus growled.

"Our Card Mistress did not call for us. And the boy said that he has things under control," Yue replied.

"But he doesn't have any power to save her now!" Cerberus paced up and down.

"Let's see what he will do," Eriol said, smiling brightly to well disguise his cynical humor. "We'll have some faith in Li Syaoran and his abilities."

Cerberus scoffed, "Good riddance. Have faith in that brainless Brat? Who would be stupid enough to challenge the reincarnation of the greatest sorcerer in history and use up all his powers—he's completely useless now!"

"But he won," Miho reminded.

"I can't just wait like this!" Cerberus exclaimed, reverting to his small form. Then, Kero-chan sighed. What could he do? His mistress had not called for him.

"We're not going to follow?" Miho-chan asked Tomoyo, who was no longer videotaping. "Don't you have a battle outfit prepared for Sakura-chan as usual?"

Gazing at Eriol, who had an unusually distant expression, Tomoyo shook her head. "This time, I don't think my place is by Sakura. We just have to trust Syaoran, like Eriol-kun said."

"You're nothing but a hindrance in the end," Eriol murmured quietly. His midnight blue eyes glimmered under the shadow of the trees. "Prove me wrong if you can, Li Syaoran."

Always quick to catch onto Eriol's words, Tomoyo shivered. _Could I have possibly fallen for a more evil guy? Yet, even this side appeals to me. Maybe I'm the strange one. _

_A surreal world. I am shrouded in darkness. It's like that time with the Dark card, back in fifth grade, in the middle of the Sleeping Beauty Play. Strange. I can hear voices. That voice. I thought I was mistaken before. A little more. I can hear him. He's near by._ With all the strength she could muster, Sakura reached out with shaking hands.__

Watching Sakura's arm twitch out of the corner of her eyes, Erika commented to Syaoran, "Your battle with Eriol ended quicker than I expected. Unless of course, you ran off in the middle of it."

"I should have sealed the Obedience when I had the chance," Syaoran said flatly. To his relief, he realized that Sakura wasn't completely consumed by the Obedience yet. He wasn't too late.

"You couldn't. Only Sakura can seal new dark forces, remember?" Erika said. "Oh yes. She can't anymore because she no longer has the Sealing Staff."

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked. The Sakura Cards drifting downstream explained the situation quickly.

"Sakura threw her Sealing Key into the river, (under the command of the Obedience of course)," Erika replied. "All her cards too. She's no longer Card Mistress."

"Why, you..." Syaoran reached out to strike her but restrained himself. He had yet to figure out her game. _Think calmly—what is her objective this time? This is the first time the Dark Ones have actually made a full frontal appearance in battle. Erika could have finished off Sakura ages ago, but she didn't. What does she want?_

"Why won't you hit me?" Erika demanded. "Because I'm a girl? Or because you don't have any strength to fight right now? It's silly of you to come to this site, completely drained of all your powers. You knew you were walking into a trap, weren't you? By now, you must have figured out the set-up, a collaboration between Eriol and me."

"I don't know when you and Eriol became so intimate, however, yes, I figured a little too late your scheme of attacking Sakura when I was occupied with the duel against Eriol. And you took it a step further, figuring I would show up to save Sakura even when I am completely exhausted and have used up all my strength in the battle with Eriol." Syaoran paused, looking at Erika straight in the eye. "You're right. I'm an idiot who would try to save that girl even when I'm powerless. I've faced such a situation many times before. During Yue's Judgment, the Final Confrontation against Eriol, against the Fate... But..." A half-smile played upon the corner of his lips. Even as he said this, he was realizing what an absolute idiot he was, for showing up in such a state. "But many times she proved me that she does not need me. After all, she is the chosen Card Mistress. She has many commendable qualities that I do no posses. It's only my selfish desire which keeps me by her side, time after time. It's not for her that I am here. It's for me. I can't stand watching her face danger alone."

_Why? Why is he so self-sacrificing when it comes to Sakura? Why would he give up his prestigious title of Chosen One, his family, his pride, for the sake of being by that girl's side, even when he acknowledges he doesn't have to be here?_ Erika pursed her lips. _Prove him wrong. Prove that he is a hindrance to Sakura, that he truly is worthless, that he made a mistake to stay by her side. Make him watch his precious Sakura suffer. Make him suffer. That's what I want the most. _A steady hand pressed against her arm. She spun around. Eron.

"Erika. Don't put yourself under strain," Eron said softly.

"You stay out of this," Erika snapped. Out of anyone, she knew how much Eron despised Li Syaoran, yet he was holding back. Was he that concerned about Sakura? "Obedience! Full attack is on!"

Instinctively, Syaoran's hand moved to his sword hilt.

Grasping a clump of dry grass in her hand, Sakura squinted her eyes. Her vision blurred and her skull ached. She could now see a faint silhouette of a person holding out a sword. _Syaoran..._ _Syaoran... Are you standing there, in front of me? _

The voice of the Obedience interrupted her thoughts once more. _Attack him. Attack him now. _

_Attack him? Attack who?_ A chill went down her spine. Sakura shook her head. _Go away. I'm not listening to you anymore._

_Stand up. Attack Li Syaoran, now!_ Against her will, Sakura found herself standing up, knees trembling, yet her legs moved forward. She lunged forward, kicking out a leg at Syaoran's hand, knocking his sword out his hand. _Why is my body moving this way? Why am I attacking Syaoran? _Automatically, she bend down and picked up the fallen sword then staggered. It was heavier than it looked. _Why am I picking up the sword?_ Steadying the sword with both hands, Sakura leaped forward and swung at Syaoran, who jumped back.

"Fight me, Li Syaoran!" _Who's voice? It's my own voice. What am I saying?_ She lifted the sword up, parallel to the ground, and pointed the tip at Syaoran's neck.

"Sakura..." Unfazed, Syaoran stared at Sakura, controlled by the dark force, pointing his sword at him. Her hands trembled so much that the tip wobbled dangerously near his throat. He did not step back nor cower away.

"I said, fight me, Syaoran," Sakura repeated, lifting up the sword and swinging it clumsily at Syaoran. He did not move, and the sword sliced off a lock of his brown hair.

_Clumsy girl. You missed. Strike again,_ the Obedience whispered in Sakura's mind.

Stepping forward, Sakura struck down at Syaoran. Again, she missed.

The Obedience hissed, _Where are you swinging at? Hit him. Aim for him. Bring him down. _"This is your end, Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed, rushing towards him in full force, having lost all control over her body now.

Syaoran stared at Sakura, pale faced, reminding himself, _No, that's not Sakura speaking. It's not Sakura who's trying to kill me now. It's not Sakura._

"Why aren't you dodging? Why aren't you fighting back?" Sakura demanded, sword raised in the air, hands trembling. And electric shock ran through her brain as she balanced the sword vertically, midair._ Run Syaoran, please. Don't make me do this. Please Syaoran, run away from here. Can you hear me? _

"Why isn't he reacting?" Erika muttered, frowning at the expressionless, motionless Syaoran. Was he too stunned? Dismayed? "He'll really get killed at this rate."

"Maybe he's paralyzed with fright and shock at his dear Sakura saying such words, attacking him like that." Eron replied dryly. So this was what his twin had planned. Finishing off Syaoran through his most beloved one's hands. It was pure malice, this tactic that had been used before. If watching was this unnerving, what would it be like for Syaoran, watching his dear Sakura try to kill him? "Isn't everything going as you planned, Erika?"

"This is your end Li Syaoran!" Sakura shouted. She lunged forward with expert agility, sword positioned to pierce straight into Syaoran's body. Her mind screamed, _Go, Syaoran! Don't stay here anymore! I don't have control over my body or mind. _Tears streamed down her eyes, despite a cold expression masking her face. _This is it... I can't do anything. _Her arms automatically thrust the sword forward towards Syaoran's heart. _RUN SYAORAN!_

_Three steps, two steps... she's coming_. Syaoran's held his breath as Sakura leaped forward, pleading emerald eyes betraying her precise movement.

"He has two choices—he can either dodge or fight back," Eron said, glancing behind Syaoran. _I see now. Even under the Obedience's command, Sakura planned this attack, assuming that Syaoran would dodge, which would result in her colliding into the tree behind him, so that she won't be able to attack Syaoran anymore. She still has some consciousness left in her._

There were only two choices for Syaoran in this situation. If Syaoran dodged, Sakura would collide head-first into the tree standing behind him, because she wouldn't be able to stop the intense momentum from the attack. This could result in serious injury on Sakura's part. Or, Syaoran could fight back—since he was weaponless, this would involve martial arts skills. He could kick the sword out of her hands—a risky moved judged by the speed Sakura was approaching, or he could knock her out with his fists. Either way, she would be injured—it was a no-win situation. Eron grimaced. _What will you do, Li Syaoran, to prevent Sakura from getting hurt? See what it is like to be really helpless._

Eron and Erika's eyes widened as Sakura ran up to Syaoran with sword extended in a deadly thrust.

"What..." Eron trailed off. _The third choice.___

Syaoran neither dodged nor ducked the blow. Instead, a strange and unexpected spectacle unfolded in front of them. Without blinking an eye, Syaoran stepped towards Sakura, unafraid of the gleaming blade flying his way. With his bare left hand, he gripped the blade near its base where it was dullest, stopping the attack, and with his other hand, he grabbed her wrist and drew Sakura towards him in a close embrace. For a second, Sakura struggled against Syaoran, trying to draw the sword free from his tight grip. Crimson blood dripped from his palm and onto the cold silver metal of the blade, then onto the ground. Then pain from the cut was enough to keep him levelheaded.

"Don't, Sakura," Syaoran said softly into her ear. "I know you can hear me, somewhere in the depths of your mind. I can hear you calling for me. You're telling me to run. But I won't run. I will never run from you again. Can you hear me Sakura? I'm here. So return, Sakura. I know you can defeat the commands of the Obedience. I'm not going anywhere until you do."

"What is she going to do?" Erika murmured, in grudging awe that Syaoran was not afraid of his blade. It seemed as if Sakura calmed for a moment.

_He's in front of you. Attack him!_ The Obedience commanded in Sakura's mind again. __

_No, I won't, I can't! I'm going to beat you._ Yet Sakura's inner voice was stifled and she felt that helpless sensation again, as the dark force in her mind sent her body different signals from what she desired. With redoubled fierceness in her attack, she yanked the sword out of Syaoran grip, slashing right through his palm in two deep, horizontal cuts from the doubled-edged blade. Then, she struck down on Syaoran's shoulder blade with a loud crack. It took all of his self-control not to make a sound at the impact, and Syaoran crumpled onto his knees, wind knocked out of his lungs.

"Why aren't you avoiding the hits?" Sakura demanded coldly. "Why aren't you defending yourself?"

Stifling a moan, Syaoran gripped his left shoulder—judging from the pain, the collarbone had been broken. The dark force was making Sakura twice as powerful—he doubted she could swing his sword about so easily in her regular state. Yet, she was not completely gone yet. There still was hope. Just a little harder. He asked gently, "Then why do you have tears in your eyes?"

With trembling fingers, Sakura felt her cheek. It was wet. _Why are you crying? What are you crying for?_ The Obedience jeered at her.

_Syaoran,_ Sakura replied through her inner voice. _What am I doing? Why am I attacking Syaoran? How could I have injured him? I've got to stop this!_

Again, Sakura lifted up the sword. _Why doesn't my body listen to me? I can't trace the source of the Obedience since it's inside my mind. What can I do to stop this insanity? Go away Syaoran, go away. I'm begging you!_

As Sakura swung down the sword ruthlessly, Syaoran shut his eyes. A blunt sword, ineffective at clean slices, called for a long, prolonged death. But if this was what would call Sakura back, he could endure it.

Once it entered in your mind, the Obedience was a difficult force to draw out in its true form. Inner strength to fight out the manipulating voice was important. Another was intense shock, which often briefly brought the victim back to his or her senses. _This is it._ He could sense the gleaming high above him, even with his eyes shut. His father's sword.

"What is trying to do? Become a human sacrifice?" Erika hissed, horrified at Syaoran's ambivalence as he kneeled on the ground, hands folded in front of him. She couldn't bear to watch anymore. _This is his end then._ The blade slashed forward.

Yet, the blow never came. Syaoran opened his eyes. Sakura, with all her might had hurled the sword away, in the guise of stabbing him. The straight blade rotated midair several times and embedded itself deeply in a tree trunk off to the side. Her entire body was shaking uncontrollably, but her eyes were glowing with a new intensity.

"What happened?" Erika demanded shrilly. "Why did Sakura throw away the sword?"

"There's an unseen battle going on inside her mind right now," Eron replied, gazing at Sakura keenly. Truthfully, he had never seen that girl under so much strain as she was now. Not even when she was fighting the Stalker, nor the Whip, nor the Fate. For this time, it was a battle with the mind.

"Sakura..." Slowly, Syaoran staggered forward, grimacing at the sharp pain in his shoulder.

"Stay away!" Sakura said sharply.

Agitated, the Obedience demanded, _Why won't you listen to me anymore? Aren't you in pain right now? The pain will stop if you listen to me again. _

Confidant that the Obedience couldn't manipulate her mind any longer, she told it, _You're an imposter. I won't forgive you for making me attack my friends and injuring Syaoran. But I know it's my fault. It was me who was too weak to fight you off. I am a failure as a Card Mistress. But I won't always be a failure. I'll improve with my own two hands. _Sakura's mind was in havoc, as if unseen hands were squeezing her brain, but she could sense her inner voice becoming stronger. __

_Impossible. You cannot throw me out of your mind. You shall obey._

_No, I will break barriers if that is what will enable me to become a sufficient Card Mistress. _Sakura staggered to stand straight. _I won't be stopped by the likes of you._

_What kind of Card Mistress doesn't have cards?_ The Obedience sneered._ Now, stop this foolishness and resume your attack on the Little Wolf._

"_NOOOOOO_!" Sakura shouted with all her might, the first words of her own she uttered since her attacks on Syaoran began.

A golden-white blazed around her and her skin glowed pearl-like. One by one, the dozens of cards floating down the river rose up, and floated to her, surrounding her in a circle of rose-colored Sakura Cards, completely dry and undamaged.

"She called all the cards back to her," Eron murmured, shielding his eyes from the light. "They came to her, knowing that she wanted them. Indeed, she is their true mistress."

"But what good are the cards without the staff?" Erika said, still taking a step away.

"Look," Eron said, voice hushed. Sakura's entire body was alight, and a new rush of power radiated out of her. The golden twelve-pointed star symbol of the Sakura Cards appeared at her feet, etching its mark wide across the forest ground.

"_Sakura_!" Syaoran shouted, amber eyes widened. What was happening?

Raising her hand, Sakura called out, "Woody! Create a barrier around me!" Upon command, one of the brightly glowing cards that had been circling around her levitated into the air and sprouted into the lithe, leafy formed Woody which grew thick vines all around Sakura like a cocoon, concealing her from the onlookers.

"She just released a card without her staff," Eron murmured in wonder. "How is that possible?"

"What is she doing?" Erika gulped, staring hard at the igloo like enclosure which Sakura had trapped herself and her cards in, using the Woody.

"I see. She's entrapped herself in order to prevent herself from attacking Syaoran anymore. The Sakura Cards will do her bidding and follow her orders only, not the biddings of the Obedience, a fellow dark force. The Woody will not dissemble as long as Sakura has a grip of her inner mind, and she's separated herself from the outside world, so she can carry on the mental battle against the Obedience without any interferences or the risk of Syaoran being involved." Eron smiled grimly. "Once more, our little Cherry Blossom surprises us."

_Why does he seem pleased about it?_ Erika thought, glancing at her twin. _He's actually relieved that Sakura didn't completely crumble. _Then, she looked up at Syaoran, noticing how pale and shaken up he was for the first time. It wasn't surprising, considering he must have survived a grueling, humiliating defeat against Eriol, only to face being attacked by his most important one. After all, he had missed being splintered in two by a hairline. There was a large gash near his temple—the blood hadn't completely ceased to flow yet. His tattered and ripped battle costume was covered in so much blood and dirt that it was impossible to identify its original color. Without strength left to stand, he knelt by the Woody's barrier, clutching his left shoulder which was skewed in an awkward angle—from the looks of it, a bone must be broken. Yet, what was that expression on his face? Not one of concern, anguish, nor defeat, but with a triumphant gleam in his eyes as he watched a blazing light gleam inside the cocoon of vines that Sakura had surrounded herself in.

Starting to falter for the first time, Erika walked over to Syaoran. With a snicker, she asked, "Aren't you worried about her? Why aren't you doing anything? Oh wait, I forgot. You're powerless right now. Silly of you to use up all your energy on that futile battle against Hiiragizawa Eriol when you were going to lose anyway."

Slowly standing up, Syaoran tilted his chin up and stared down at her with narrow eyes, replying, "Having fought by Sakura's side for all these years, I know my strengths and her strengths. I have confidence in her abilities, and I can assure you of her willpower to overcome the Obedience."

Hands crossed behind her back, Erika said innocently, "I know you were able to repel the Obedience with ease, but surely you know that it is a lot more difficult to discard it once it enters your mind than to simply block it from entering from the beginning."

Unfazed, Syaoran replied, "I do know. That is why I know Sakura will be able to defeat such a dark force, when many others will fail. I myself don't know how I would have been able to handle that dark force if it entered my mind—that is why I repelled it from the beginning."

"If you know you're useless, than why did you show up, in such a state?" Erika demanded, wishing Syaoran didn't sound so sure.

"How should I put it..." Syaoran pretended to think for a second, then answered brightly, "For moral support as Tomoyo would put it."

"Don't joke around with me," Erika said crossly. She had wanted Syaoran to squirm, despair and collapse. What was with this cool, confident attitude? Faith... It was a strange concept to her.

Eyes darkening again, Syaoran said, "And what do you think you are doing, joking around with me."

"W-what are you talking about?" Erika stammered. Did the temperature around her drop suddenly?

Holding up a certain ofuda with Erika's blood imprint up between two fingers, Syaoran asked coldly, "Did you forget our pact? Do not harm Sakura—I thought you had more honor than this."

"She was the weak one to fall into my trap," Erika replied flatly.

"You promised not to hurt her," Syaoran said. "A promise is a promise."

"It's stupid of you to try to make a pact with me," Erika said, covering her uneasiness with mirthful laughter. "Anyway, who said I broke the promise? Sakura's not being physically harmed right now, is she? Dear Syaoran, you are too naïve."

Eyebrows furrowed down, Syaoran said lowly, "You're lucky that you caught me in such a situation. Or else, I wouldn't have held back."

Erika fluttered her eyelashes."My, are you threatening a helpless girl? How frightening!" _What is this feeling inside my heart? Why does it hurt when he says such cruel words to me? Why am I so jealous of Sakura at this moment? Does she know how much he cares about her?_ "I'm glad to see that you have plenty of egotism left even after being sorely defeated by Eriol."

"You keep on saying I got defeated," Syaoran began, putting on a signature Erika-style sweet smile. "But for your information, I'm sorry to tell you that actually I won."

He left Erika gaping, for at that moment, the Woody evaporated and Sakura tumbled out, beads of perspiration dripping down her forehead. She was short of breath, and collapsed onto the ground, in front of Syaoran's feet. Beside her was a wooden marionette-shaped dark force—the Obedience. Sakura had defeated the Obedience and forced it out of her mind and show its true face. She stirred.

"Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed, bending down to help her up. A wave of relief washed over him.

Shaking her head, Sakura struggled to stand up by herself. Out of the corner of her eyes, she watches the Obedience squirming to escape. She raised her hand in the air and flicked a finger. A single card flew out of the stack of cards set on her left hand. "FREEZE!" The icy force flew out and snaked around the Obedience, freezing it from motion.

Clapping sarcastically, Erika said, "Good job, Card Mistress. I wouldn't have expected less from you. Come on Eron, let's go. Our obedient little dark force is nothing but a useless block of ice now." She turned her face away before betraying the livid wrath contorting her face. No way Syaoran could have beaten Hiiragizawa Eriol. It simply wasn't possible.

Before following his twin, Eron took a final glance at Sakura, dark shadows under her eyes reflecting a difficult battle against the Obedience and the glowing aura her dimming, returning her to a regular, light-hearted schoolgirl, not the fearsome sorceress of a moment ago. Her fiercely blazing emerald eyes were now merely the tired, weary eyes of Kinomoto Sakura. Turning away, Eron walked briskly to catch up with Erika. _For a second, I thought I was seeing the eyes of Amamiya Hayashi, ringleader of the Great Five, again. _

Watching the twins disappear into the woods, Syaoran turned to Sakura, who wobbled towards the river. She stepped in. The water was chilly in the nighttime.

"Sakura. What are you doing?" Syaoran demanded.

The water came up to her waist, and she was desperately groping the bottom of the river, looking for something. "The Sealing Key. I need to find the Key," she murmured to herself.

"It's too dark to find it now," Syaoran said. He drew out a fire ofuda then sighed. No use in trying to call fire in his current condition. "And by now, it must have drifted down the river—who knows where it is. Come out of the river now; you'll catch a cold. Look for it tomorrow when the sun's up."

"No, I've got to find it right now!" Sakura replied. Her fingers were growing numb. She couldn't tell whether the objects that met her fingers were stone, trash, or water creatures. Yet, she had to find the Key. The Sakura Cards, she had been able to call back because they had souls, they were bound under contract to her. Yet, the Key was an object—she had to search for it. _I might be able to feel its aura were it not for the rapid flow of the river interfering with my sensing abilities. Or maybe it I weren't this worn out. _

"Don't be silly. How do you expect to find the Key in the dark? You're dead tired right now, and you can't wade around in the river in this weather!" Syaoran said, concern masked in harsher words.

Looking up, silhouetted by the lantern lights, Sakura said, "You don't understand, Syaoran, because you've grown up with your skills. You don't understand what it is like to realize how defenseless you are, how helpless and powerless. I can't forgive myself for falling under the Obedience's trap, for my weakness. I can't forgive myself for attacking my friends, first Kai, and you. I attacked you and injured you with these two hands."

"But you defeated the Obedience, and everything's okay now—that's what's important," Syaoran replied.

"No." Sakura stared into the bottom of the river, which was pitch black. "This can happen over and over again. Innocent people getting hurt, not knowing the reason why. I finally realized how weak I am."

"You're not weak at all, Sakura," Syaoran replied solemnly. Kicking off his shoes, he dipped a toe in the river, grimacing at the freezing temperature. Sakura had pluck; she wasn't even shivering. Bracing himself, he entered all the way in. "Your resilience, determination and perseverance are unmatchable. The Obedience may have been one of the most difficult forces to overthrow, on par with the Phantom, but you've overcome the challenge."

Smiling sadly, Sakura said, "It's okay Syaoran. I know better now. I know that I have been an evader of reality. I've refused to fight offensively and all my battles have been in pure defense. Till today, I did not know of hate, yet I've had a glimpse of it and don't like it. Till now, I have fought merely because it was what a Card Captor is expected to do; my heart wasn't it. More than five years ago, it was my fault for releasing the Clow Cards, so under Kero-chan's instruction, I became Card Captor. Of course, later on I realized there was a bigger scheme planned out by Clow Reed, and it was no coincidence that I stumbled upon the Clow Book in the basement of my house. Back then, I was fighting to protect the town of Tomoeda, my family, friends and home. All I did came naturally, without second thoughts. Currently, I am fighting against dark forces, binding them under contract to prevent them from causing mischief. Truthfully, I am at loss over why this battle still continues. I thought it would be over with converting all the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. Yet, as Clow Reed says, there must be a reason for everything, and he must have intended me to face the Dark Ones all along when he appointed me new Card Mistress."

She looked up appealingly. "Syaoran, how do I know what I must do from now on, and how everyone and all these events fit into the bigger picture, and what the right choice is? Do I give it all and fight back, and if I do, what for? What happened so long ago, that the Dark Ones can't forgive me? Why did my mother and your father have die, Syaoran? Would things be very different now if they were still alive? And, when will the Dark Ones ever be satisfied? What can I do to stop this all? As I fought the Obedience, when I barely could even hear my own thoughts, all these questions ran through mind, so briefly and rapidly, all in a confusion. I wasn't so sure of who I was anymore, and it was all the more difficult to defy the Obedience." She paused for a breath, realizing that she had been rambling on.

"And did you find an answer to all these questions?" Syaoran asked, staring at Sakura, wishing he could take her in his arms and whisper comforting nonsense into her ears to reassure her. Yet, he knew better than to touch her right now. She had never exploded like this before—what she needed right now was a comrade, not a lover. If there was a simple answer to all her questions, life would be a lot simpler.

"No." Sakura said, bending over and searching for the lost Key again. "All I can do is take things one step at a time and look for the Sealing Key right now. I can't seal the Obedience without it." She tossed a stone back into the river with a plop. "Syaoran."

"Hmm?" Syaoran too tossed a shiny stone back into river. It was impossible to distinguish rock from key in the dark.

"I'm... sorry." There was another plop on the water. It was too light to be a stone. If Syaoran thought that she was crying, he remained silent. It was no surprise that she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, after what she'd been through with the Obedience.

"Don't be—just concentrate on finding the Key." He found the upside of the freezing water was that it ceased the constant trail of blood flowing from his hand.

"Did I... injure you a lot?" Sakura asked after a while in a choked up voice.

"Nope, not a scratch," Syaoran lied. He could treat the broken collarbone later on—it didn't hurt that much anymore. At least, he was too numb to feel it by now, his clothes sopping wet. Besides, most of his injuries were from the previous duel with Eriol.

"Liar." Sakura bit her lips. She couldn't face herself to look at Syaoran directly before, but she waded up to Syaoran. "Come out."

She seated him under a lantern.

"I said I'm fine," Syaoran said, reassuringly_. It's kind of relieving that she hasn't scolded me for fighting with Eriol yet. Maybe she's forgotten about it. _

Crossly, Sakura said, "I have the Libra—I can force you to tell the truth if you refuse to."

"You're running dry of your powers—you wouldn't waste it on something as useless as that," Syaoran replied, undaunted. "You still have to seal the Obedience." The Freeze was gradually melting away, though the Obedience hadn't showed any sign of trying to escape again.

"Don't undermine me," Sakura replied, peering closely at Syaoran's face, which was a bloody mess. "You don't have a drop of magical power left in you right now—Eriol must have beaten you thoroughly."

Syaoran sweat-dropped. So she hadn't forgotten, after all. The Sakura today was quite frightening—he couldn't read her thoughts at all. It was annoying how everyone immediately assumed that he had been defeated, however.

"You're covered in wounds, silly. What did you do to get yourself in such a state?" Sakura asked. "Take off your shirt—you have a cut up your side. Let me see it."

"No, it's nothing," Syaoran said. _Stupid Eriol, slashing me up everywhere. It'll take ages to heal. The boys in the soccer team will give me a hard time in the locker room again. Wait, with this broken collarbone, I won't be playing soccer for a while. And we have a game next week, too._

"Take it off, now!" Sakura commanded, arms crossed. "Or else I'm going to use the Obedience on you."

"What's with all the threats today?" Syaoran grumbled. "Taking advantage of the fact that I am powerless right now, heh?" He grudgingly slipped off his soaking tunic and inner shirt, stifling a groan as his shoulder cracked. Not only was his body sore, but he was freezing cold. A great combination.

She touched his bruised left collarbone, difficult to see under the reddish lantern light. It was from when she struck down at him. Her bottom lip trembled. She couldn't meet Syaoran in the eye.

"Ow!" Syaoran exclaimed in spite of himself.

Slowly, Sakura traced her way down his arm and spread out his left palm. Even under the dim light, she could see two parallel cuts, running deep, the first one across the tip of his fingers and the second one through his lower palm. It was from when he stopped the sword with his bare hand. The blood had dried into a deep, painful-looking scar.

Holding his hand to her face, Sakura whispered, "I'm sorry, Syaoran, I'm so sorry."

"No big deal, I said," Syaoran replied. "Better me than you. I'm made of tough stuff, I tell you. Wouldn't have survived the Great Elder's wilderness training otherwise."

She wasn't listening. Drawing out a card, she called out, "Heal!" A warm white light consumed them. She pressed a warm hand on the center of his chest.

"Sakura! Stop it!" Syaoran said, breaking her concentrate. How in the world was she calling out all these cards without her staff? "I told you not to use the Heal card for trivial matters."

"You call this trivial?" Sakura demanded. "You're bone is splintered and you've lost more blood than is healthy—yet you call this trivial? It's not trivial, at least not to me. It hurts me, because I caused them. I injured you."

"You didn't—it's Eriol's fault, okay? And it's my fault for challenging him, so it's all my fault." Syaoran snatched away the Heal card from Sakura. Even in the brief moment, his collarbone had healed, the marvels of the card, created by Sakura after the Whip incident. "You're already worn out from releasing cards without the staff and fighting the Obedience. Really, you're going to collapse if you continue this; then we won't have anyone to seal the Obedience. What ever you do, you must promise not to strain your body, okay? It's dangerous."

Eyes glistening, Sakura said, standing up, "You don't understand my feelings at all!" Was it so wrong to want to heal the wounds she cast upon him? Syaoran was always getting injured because of her, but why wouldn't he allow her to heal him?

"Then do you understand my feelings?" Syaoran demanded, standing up also. "What it is like to watch you suffer, but having to just watch and not interrupt. We both know this is the unspoken contract between our partnership. We are comrades, partners, each other's right arm, against the Dark Ones. But we each have our own battles to fight, and then, it is the other's part not to interrupt but to just watch. Like in the duel against Eriol, that's between him and me, or when you were fighting against the Obedience—that was your own mental battle. It'll continue to be this way, that is how the Great Ones functioned without getting in each other's way."

"Fine then," Sakura said, walking back towards the river, hiding her face behind her bangs. "So be it. Go home, Syaoran. This is my job. Let me find the Key and finish sealing the Obedience. Go home and rest." She trudged through the river, sending out faint traces of her remaining aura to find her key. The radius of her aura was to short to be effective.

To her surprise, she heard a paddling of water as Syaoran reentered the river. "Didn't you understand me? We have our individual battles at times. But we're partners. We help each other out in hardship and lend each other a shoulder at times like this. The actual battle is over. All I could do today was watch. You told me to stay out of your fight, and I did. The least I can do today, is help you look for the Key. As a comrade, will you let me look for the Key with you?" When Sakura looked like she was about to refuse, he added, "Please."

Lips trembling, Sakura nodded. She pretended to busily search for the key again, not trusting her voice to keep from shaking. _I can't even thank him or apologize to him anymore._ She knew he was injured, weary to the bone and cold—he got cold easily, yet she couldn't bring herself to ask him to leave again. _I really do don't want him to leave. Is it too selfish, that I want him by my side? _

They searched across the river, silently, for what seemed like hours. Dark shadows cast across the icy cold water and an abundance of scraps and pieces of trashes found in the bottom of the river prolonged the search. Soon, both of them had become immune to the cold and no longer had any sensation in their hands. A wave of nausea from the mind-draining battle against the Obedience swept over Sakura. The exhaustion of the day on top of the numbness of her limbs resulted in her inability to stand up straight anymore. Her foot slipped on a loose rock and she tumbled headfirst into the river.

Bubbles blew gently through her nose as she sank into the river, not deep at all, but with a strong enough current to make balancing difficult. Through squinted eyes, she saw something glinting in the darkness._ Like a glowing star, in the surreal night sky._ Almost in a daze, she stretched out her hand and grasped it. Looking up, she could see the glowing moon reflected on the rippled water.

"_Sakura_!"

Something warm and rigid was clasped in her right hand.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked, pulling Sakura out of the river and laying her on the bank. "Sakura!" He brushed away the strands of hair in her mouth and checked her pulse.

Blinking, Sakura stared up at Syaoran's concerned face right above hers. His hair was drenched and droplets of water gathered at its end and plopped onto her face.

Realizing he was dripping water all over her, Syaoran stepped back. Coughing, Sakura sat up.

"What happened?" Syaoran demanded. "I look away for a second and plop, you collapse right into the river, like a dead log."

_There's something in my hand._ Blinking the water from her eyes, Sakura, unfolded her right hand, revealing the brightly glowing Star Key.

"You found it!" Syaoran sighed in relief.

"No, the Key found me," Sakura replied vaguely, clasping it to her heart. _Never again will I let it go._

With the remaining strength she had left in her, she tottered over to the Obedience. The Freeze has almost melted by now. "Key that hides the power of the stars. Show your true self to me. I, Sakura, command you under contract. RELEASE!" The staff felt so reassuring in her hands—just the right weight, length and design for her.

The Obedience scowled at her, though with traces of awe and respect replacing its previous mockery and impertinence, before Sakura resumed, "Spirit of the dark forces. I, Sakura, command you. Return to a new shape of contract! Sakura Card!"

Adding a hard-earned card to her collection Sakura turned to Syaoran. "Thank you, partner." She doubted she would have been able to seal the Obedience without Syaoran to be by her side every time she thought she would have to give in, to help her up when she fell; most importantly, his presence in itself was a strength to her. With him by her side, she felt that anything was possible. _Is it wrong for me to want to keep him by my side a little longer? _

"It's late. I'll walk you home," Syaoran said. Slowly, he walked over to the tree that his sword was embedded in and grasped the hilt to tug out the blade. His arm failed him. Bracing one leg against the trunk, he pulled again, almost collapsing backwards. Tiredly, he stuck the sword back into its sheath, strapped to his back. He didn't even have the power left to seal the sword away—hopefully, he wouldn't bump into anyone on the way back home.

"It's all right—I can go by myself," Sakura replied, watching Syaoran struggle with his own sword, realizing exactly how drained he was—even more drained than back during summer vacation, after he had converted the Wolf to the power of light. "You really should go and rest, Syaoran. We have school tomorrow, you know."

"You can't possibly ask me to let you go home alone in that state," Syaoran said, and his tone was final. "Let's go and face your brother's wrath."

Their clothes were still damp by the time they reached the Kinomoto residence, and their noses were red and stuffy. Sakura struggled to put one foot in front of the other. Syaoran, who wasn't in any better condition than her, stopped her from tripping several times. _I hope... I really hope onii-chan isn't home right now,_ Sakura wished. _If he sees me in this state... _

To both Sakura and Syaoran's dismay, Kinomoto Touya stood straight in front of the house gates, legs apart and arms crossed, scowling ferociously.

"Onii-chan!" Sakura squeaked. "W-what are you doing here?"

_Is this what you call 'out of the frying pan and into the fire'? _Syaoran wondered, gulping as he saw Touya's fiercely slanted eyes and evil _ki_ radiating out towards him. _More intimidating than Eriol and the Dark Ones put together._

"Do you know what time it is?" Touya barked. "And why are you soaking wet, Kinomoto Sakura? Did you fall into a river or something?"

"I—"Sakura's mouth moved but no sound came out. She sneezed instead.

"I don't want to hear any excuses. Go into the house and take a hot bath. I'll bring something warm to drink up to your room later." Touya held the gate open wide enough only to let Sakura pass.

"But..." Sakura glanced at Syaoran helplessly.

"Do you understand me?" Touya scowled.

Subdued, Sakura replied meekly, "Yes, onii-chan." Before entering the house, Sakura looked over her shoulder at Touya and Syaoran, engaged in another death glare contest. "See you at school tomorrow, Syaoran."_ Sorry._

"And what happened to you, Brat. You look like a beaten up tramp," Touya said to Syaoran, who looked miserable and out of place in his ripped, mud-flecked and tattered battle outfit, sopping wet, with battered sword strapped to his back.

"You look like an ogre, a wicked, evil ogre," Syaoran muttered underneath his breath. "As usual." _What does he want from me? I just need to go back home and recover. I don't even have the energy to fight with this guy anymore. What am I supposed to tell him about today? Nothing will quench his anger, in this situation._

"Don't worry, I've heard about what happened today from Yukito. Yue, that is." Touya's eyes narrowed. Could the Brat have really beaten Clow Reed's reincarnation? He found it hard to believe.

"I see." _So he was just giving Sakura a hard time. Then, if he knows about today, why is he still standing here?_ Syaoran wobbled on his feet, trying to look as intimidating as Touya but miserably failing to do so in his current scruffy condition.

"I've been going too easy on you lately," Touya said, tapping his foot impatiently. "To think you allowed Sakura to get in such a state. If such a thing happens again..."

"Don't worry, I'll protect her with all I have from now on," Syaoran replied, more angry at himself than at Touya. "Such an incident will not recur, ever again."

"Silly boy, don't you know that even once can be fatal?" Touya paused. "I don't know what went on over the summer while I was away, but I've warned you to stay away from my sister. You're no good for her."

_It's always this way. He thinks he's always right and I'm always wrong. Even though every bone of me is aching right now, all of a sudden, I feel really pissed off. It's almost as aggravating as trying to talk to Eriol._ Eyebrows furrowed down, Syaoran said, "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm going to protect her. To do so, I have to stay by her side. What do you have against me? Would your rather I be her rival again?"

Taken back by Syaoran's sudden outburst, Touya replied coolly, "Yes. I would rather you were her enemy—than I could openly outright beat you. You see, you in yourself bothers me. I don't like you. Your manners, your speech, your temper, your family, your father, the way you think you are so great, everything is disagreeable about you. Most of all, your presence around Sakura is a thorn in my eye. Why can't you see that you're going to end up hurting her in then end? I can't allow a dangerous leech such as you loiter around my only sister, who I swore to Mother _I'll_ protect."

"Don't play fortuneteller with me," Syaoran scoffed. "And what can _you_ do to protect Sakura? She's quite capable of taking care of herself without her meddlesome older brother."

"At least I'm not a hindrance to her, as someone is," Touya replied. "I'm her older brother. I have a right to worry for her."

_That's it. Another person tells me I'm a hindrance to Sakura._ Syaoran's face was turning purple now, partly because of the cold partly because he was furious and irritated as he burst out,"Well, I have a right too, to worry for Sakura, because I lo—"

"I don't want to hear it," Touya cut off. "You're just too dense to get it. But sooner or later, Sakura will come to her senses and see you for the danger that you pose to her."

"Truthfully, I'm not overly fond of you, either," Syaoran said, breathing in to keep his temper under control. "But for Sakura's sake, I would not want to engage in a fight with you."

"Well, you surely need to be taught a lesson." Touya crossed his arms. "Never did finish our little combat from five years ago, did we?"

_I really won't be able to get a proper punch at him in this situation_, Syaoran thought. _But a man can't refuse a challenge._ "Never did. I'll happily prove my worth to you anytime, if it means that I can win your approval."

"Nothing you do will ever win my approval," Touya said coldly. He was surprised that Syaoran had lasted this long without lashing out at him. Where did this new patience and tolerance come from? __

"Well, with or without your approval, I will continue to stay by Sakura's side, and you won't be able to stop me," Syaoran retorted. "It will make Sakura's life easier if you just let go of your grudge, because the battle ahead of is yet a long one, and it can't be helped that allies need to unite against the foe."

"You're a foe to me," Touya replied. "And if you had a younger sister, you would do the same as me."

Sarcasm slipping out, Syaoran muttered, "If you mean holding tyranny over someone else's matters..." Looking up to see Touya's murderous expression, he sighed. "Forget it, just forget it. Actually, I don't even have the energy to talk to you right now."

"Yes, I'm surprised you're still standing with all your powers drained from you. Pathetic." Touya sighed. "We'll continue this talk some other time. You don't seem to understand plain words. But let me try once more. Go back home to Hong Kong—that's where you belong."

"Good evening to you," Syaoran said, bowing his head mockingly, and heading down the road. He paused, without looking back. "You're the one who doesn't understand words Kinomoto Touya. I threw away family and home for Sakura. To be by her side. That's all. If you don't approve of me as a man, that's fine. I'll try harder until you approve of me, and she accepts me. Yet, for now, all I ask is to be here and be able to protect her if she needs me, lend a shoulder when she cries, just watch her silently when she doesn't want me. No matter what you do, you can't stop my heart, for as long as it's beating, it will beat for her." Steps slow and weary, but back straight, Syaoran continued down the road.

A noble knight in tatters, or so the Brat seemed to be asTouya watched his nemesis fade away, head up proudly despite his worn out condition. Touya reentered the house. _I can't doubt myself now. Yet, what is it that Li Syaoran has in him, which has enabled him to last this far? Can I possibly be in the wrong, Mother?_

"Thank goodness you're okay," Kero-chan said as Sakura rolled into bed, fresh out of the bath and in warm flannel pajamas.

"Sorry Kero-chan," Sakura said, holding the Clow Book to her chest. _I hope Syaoran made it home safely. _"I almost was a failure as Card Mistress. I almost lost all my cards and the Key that you gave me."

Shaking his head, Kero-chan replied, "What's important is that you won against the Obedience and you're still the Card Mistress, stronger than ever."

"No." Sakura stared up at her ceiling. "You were being too nice with me, Kero-chan. I need to get a lot stronger from now on, if I want to face the Dark Ones."

_Something in Sakura has changed today._ Kero-chan flew up to the windowsill and stared out at the dark streets. A whirlpool of events had happened today, and for the first time, he was starting to really understand why Clow Reed had forced Yue and himself to accept a new mistress. "Sakura-chan, if you wish to become stronger, then I'll help you all I can, for it is my duty as your guardian and your first teacher." Then, scowling, Kero-chan floated over and sat on Sakura's lap. "But don't you dare leave me out in the blue again. If you're facing difficultly, don't hesitate to call out for me. Yue too. We're you're guardians, but you keep forgetting about us. We should be there in your heart, before anyone else, and we should be the first you call out for when in trouble. Not anyone else, not even the Brat."

Picking up Kero-chan and squeezing him in a hug, Sakura murmured, "Sorry Kero-chan. And thank you."

Blushing in embarrassment, Kero-chan stammered, oblivious to the queer look that had come over Sakura's face, "Ah, well, it is just the great Cerberus-sama's duty to protect Card Captor Sakura, and I am so knowledgeable and experienced, so..."

Rolling over on her stomach, Sakura said, "Nee, Kero-chan, something strange happened today." She leaned her chin against her hand and recalled that piercing clarity in her mind as she called upon the Woody. "I released the Sakura Cards without the Staff."

"_What_!" Kero-chan bolted up, eyes widened. _No way Sakura could..._

Fingering the clasp of the Clow Book, Sakura continued, "I don't know how I did it. I just remember that I felt really calm though was an overwhelming surge of power inside me—I don't even know where it came from. I was really exhausted then, but my mind felt very clear. My body sort of tingled—I think that was my magic—and the Cards seemed to respond."

Frowning, Kero-chan replied slowly, "I would never have expected such mastery over the Cards so soon, an almost unthinkable feat at your age. But I guess somehow you have managed to not only get the Sakura Cards to accept you as their Mistress, but they have formed a bond with you, an unbreakable bond, which enables you to call upon them without any tool of contract, meaning your staff."

"But I thought that the Sealing Staff was what enabled me to release the Cards," Sakura said, picking up the Star Key from its chain and observing it.

"No, you're wrong about that," Kero-chan said. "The Sealing Staff serves as a conductor of power; but in the end, it's only a channel and outlet to focus your magic, a mere tool. It's your power which releases and forms contracts with the dark forces, binding them into Card form, and this power lies within you. But I'm not saying that the Star Key is just a pretty ornament for you to carry around (thought that's what it basically was for Clow Reed), because it's a focal point of your powers, which you can concentrate and channel your powers into—this prevents you from wasting energy, which is a tendency for novice magicians who try to spew out raw power, and also ensures more secure contracts, as is the case when you seal the new dark forces. Furthermore, back when you were using the power of darkness, the Sealing Staff had some of Clow Reed's power embedded in it. This enables you to collect the Clow Cards, with what little skill you had back then."

"I see." Sakura lay flat back on her back, wet hair spread out over pillow. "I never knew." She raised her arm above her and stared at her hands. Knowing the possibilities of one's powers was the first step. Next was to accept it, and to strive towards it. She clenched her hands into tights fists. Then, it could be obtained. Sighing, she now rolled over to her side. If it were that simple... She shut her eyes.

"Good night, Sakura-chan," Kero-chan said, turning off the lights and flying into the desk drawer, to his own bed. It had been a long day for his Card Mistress—it was for the best to let her rest and talk about grave matters some other day.

Though her body was more worn out than after the camping trip, last year, mentally, Sakura, was more awake than it had ever been at this hour. _So this is the aftereffect of the control of the Obedience over my mind. It's been hours since I've sealed it, yet my head is still in havoc; some sort of chaos has broken out, and though I am myself again, I don't know when I'll break down again. I can't believe it took me this long for me to realize what Tomoyo must have been going through, that she must have been lying when she told me that she couldn't remember anything from her experience with the Phantom, which must have been ten times worse. For the Phantom plays upon the deepest fears of the human heart, a grain of truth buried inside one's soul. Whereas, the Obedience, ignores the human heart—its words are absolute control over your mind and body. The Obedience leaves no room for you own thoughts—it has the frightening ability to make you think the thoughts it wants you to think._

Clutching the Star Key, Sakura curled up into a tight ball, face buried in her pillow. _How could I have attacked and injured Syaoran? I knew such a day might come, that one of us may be forced to attack the other—yet, I thought I'd be able to control myself, come such a time. I completely lost it for a while, until Syaoran... I was losing against the Obedience, despite how much I struggled to keep my conscious mind. But Syaoran..._

It was clearly imprinted in her mind, the pounding of his heart as he pressed her head against his chest.

_Why did he embrace me when I was attacking him? He stopped the sword with his bare hand, I remember vividly. I could hear his flesh rip apart. No, that must have been my imagination. But he held onto me and whispered something in my ear, which I could not hear. I was so desperately telling him to dodge. If he had left me alone, he would not have been so hurt. _

Slowly, Sakura uncurled her body and lay down flat on her back, staring at the ceiling.

_  
Yet, without him, I know I would not have won against the Obedience. It was upon injuring him, when I felt his bone crack from the impact of the sword, that my mind awakened, and I could truly fight back against the Obedience. Could it be?_

A wetness trickled down her temple, onto her pillow as she continued to stare up, tilting her head back to keep tears form forming in her eyes. _Stupid, what was he thinking, showing up like that, having used up all his power against Eriol? Was he trying to sacrifice himself to bring me back or what? Idiot._

_Come a time when he is in mortal peril, will I sacrifice my life for his sake?_

Covering her head with her blanket, Sakura finally settled into sleeping position. _Syaoran... I don't want you to leave, never._

Sakura did not know how she made it through school the next day, but somehow, it passed without great mishap, besides falling asleep during math class.

"Thank goodness you're okay," Tomoyo said during break time. Most of the students had left the classroom. _Poor Sakura—she's so worn out. And there's a light bruise on her face. _Then she sighed. "I missed another opportunity to videotape you, all the same. I had a great new battle outfit prepared, also. It's such a pity—you won't be able to wear it once it gets colder."

"I'll wear it next time, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said, smiling feebly. Who knew what would happen next time? "It's a good thing I didn't wear yesterday—it would have gotten all torn up."

"It's okay—I have a hundred other dresses to replace any that get damaged. At least I did get to videotape Eriol-kun and Syaoran-kun's battle—I edited it all night. It's a completely masterpiece. If you ever want to see it..." Tomoyo looked several desks across the classroom, where Eriol was sitting quietly, writing in his notebook. He showed no aftereffects from the Duel of the previous day. "You can come over to my house and watch it on the big-screen, the climax of the battle being Syaoran's Shen-lung Tai-feng! It was gorgeous, wasn't it Syaoran-kun!" Eyes sparkling, she turned around in her chair to face Syaoran, seated behind Sakura, head drooped over his desk. Kai's seat was empty as usual.

"Shen-lung Tai-feng?" Sakura repeated. What in the world had she missed yesterday while dealing with the Obedience?

"Syaoran-kun, you can come over too. We can all watch the superb action, drama and tension of the moment as you stand strong against Eriol-kun, at risk of Sakura's life!" Tomoyo clasped her hands together.

"Eh?" Syaoran looked up from the desk, saw Tomoyo in one of her usual ecstasies, and dropped his head down again. Every bone of his body ached; his collarbone, though no longer fractured thanks to the Heal, was badly bruised, cuts decorated his arms, legs and back as medals of the battle against Eriol, and he could not clench his left hand into a fist because of the hardened long scars across his palm.

Tugging Tomoyo's sleeve, Sakura whispered, "Tomoyo-chan, having been defeated once would be difficult enough. I don't think Syaoran would enjoy watching it on screen and undergoing the humiliation all over again."

"What are you talking about?" Tomoyo blinked her violet eyes. "You didn't know? Syaoran-kun won yesterday!"

"EHHHH??!!" Sakura bolted up from her chair, jaws dropping, then gazed from zombie-like Syaoran to placid Eriol, then back at Syaoran. "No way! Syaoran defeated Eriol-kun? How come you didn't tell me such an important thing, Li Syaoran?"

"I didn't?" Syaoran tugged on his bangs, saddened by a short lock to the side, sliced off yesterday. It was unnoticeable unless you looked closely, but he very conscious of it, all the same.

Nodding her head rapidly, Tomoyo stood up and demonstrated. "At first, Syaoran was getting all beat up and knocked around."

"Was not," Syaoran muttered underneath his breath.

"It was awful," Miho stated. "He was bleeding everywhere! That's why I went to find you, so that you can come save him."

"What are you doing here, Miho-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, I was just dropping by an article to Aki-sempai," Miho said—she always had an excuse to drop into Classroom 3-1. "Anyway, and then I come back to the battle scene, and Eriol's flat on his back, and Syaoran runs off to save you. Little good that did, considering he was all drained from the battle against Eriol."

"Wait, wait." Sakura tilted her head at Syaoran. "How in the world did Syaoran defeat Eriol-kun, though?" _Not that I have any doubt in Syaoran's abilities... but Eriol-kun in Eriol-kun. In my mind, he has always been the ultimate power._

"That's the exciting part!" Tomoyo exclaimed. She whipped out a ruler from her desk, in place of a sword, and raised it in the air. "Syaoran-kun jumped up into the air and raised his sword like this then called the spiritual dragon typhoon power—truthfully, I don't know what it is. Anyway, there was a blazing electric blue light. No one knew what was happening."

Hand on hips, Sakura commented crossly to Syaoran, "Well then, I see now I had no reason to hold back scolding you for challenging Eriol to a battle. I was feeling a little sorry for you, thinking how dejected you might be from your defeat, but I guess that was just a waste of concern on my part."

"Of course," Syaoran said, lifting up his head again, eyes half-shut. "Did you expect me to _lose_ to that creepy four-eyed bastard?"

"First of all, Eriol-kun is our friend, and he has helped us in numerous occasions. We have the Dark Ones to fight against—we don't have the energy or time to waste on frivolous games, and we certainly don't fight against comrades," Sakura stated firmly, hands on hips. The more she thought about it, the angrier she was getting—the state she had been before falling into the hands of the Obedience yesterday.

"Well, let me just warn you, Hiiragizawa Eriol certainly should not be trusted as a _friend,_" Syaoran said, glancing across the classroom at the back of Eriol's head. "And it was not a frivolous game I was engaging in yesterday, but a serious battle. It was as important to me as fighting against the Dark Ones."

"You're always creating unnecessary trouble!" Sakura retorted, sitting down in her seat again. Though she had plenty more to say, class was about to begin soon.

"Who said I didn't see this coming," Syaoran sighed. He was always extra grumpy when he was drained of his powers. It would come back in a couple of days, but still—it made him feel nervous and uneasy, because he didn't know what would happen in between.

"I still don't get it!" Sakura exclaimed, nibbling on a cream puff, seated in Tomoyo's room—Tomoyo had insisted she visit for a fitting of some new dresses for the Card Captor Sakura Winter Wardrobe. "Why does Syaoran feel like he has to fight Eriol-kun? What does he have so much trouble getting along with some people?"

"Some people are born warriors. Some people are born negotiators," Tomoyo said, adding a ribbon trimming to a new winter dress. "Syaoran is a warrior at heart, and combat is his method of proving his point."

"Hoe?" Sakura set down her fork and looked up at Tomoyo. Her best friend was always able to put herself in someone else's shoes and understand multiple perspectives. At times, Sakura admired and envied Tomoyo for her open-mindedness.

"Sakura-chan, you are a peacemaker at heart, so you might find it difficult to understand Syaoran's actions. Yet, Syaoran comes from a long line of warriors, the most noble of their kind, and he has lived by aggression and combat in order to reach where he is today. If he has to make a statement, he is expected to do so by his sword."

"What point would Syaoran have to prove against Eriol-kun?" Sakura said, tying a ribbon around Kero-chan's tail—Kero-chan was too busy gobbling up the rest of the cake to notice. "It's certainly not just to prove that he is stronger than Eriol-kun. Even Syaoran won't rush into battle so heedlessly."

"That's true. I think Syaoran-kun learned yesterday that indeed, he still had a long way to go to catch up with Eriol-kun. Still, he had that extra incentive to beat Eriol-kun, which was what enables him that single victory. Yet, as you know, a single victory can be a decisive factor in a long-run battle." Tomoyo folded up the dressed and set it down. "Syaoran-kun knew that you wouldn't approve of him fighting with Eriol-kun. Even so, he felt compelled to fight, though knowing it was a near impossible duel, for all favors were towards Eriol-kun. Then, he must have a justifiable reason to fight, don't you think, Sakura-chan?"

"I know you're right, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura replied softly. _Of course I know. It's Syaoran, after all._

"Was the battle against the Obedience very difficult?" Tomoyo asked. It was an obvious question—Sakura's expression showed she was completely worn out.

Sakura nodded. "One of the hardest so far."

"You know Syaoran-kun went running after to you, though he could barely stand from the battle against Eriol-kun. Even when he didn't have any power left in him." Tomoyo looked up at Sakura. Sometimes, she wondered if Sakura realized all the things Syaoran did for her. She must.

Sakura said flatly, "He put both of us in danger for doing so. I attacked him and injured him as a result of him appearing."

"He must have been anticipating that when he showed up like that, defenseless," Tomoyo said. "Yet, he did so all the same. For you." She wondered if Sakura knew that Syaoran was no longer the Li Clan's Chosen One—Meilin had told Tomoyo the situation before returning to Hong Kong, but made her swear to keep it a secret from Sakura. To have him care for her like that... Sakura was really lucky.

Some time ago, Sakura had told Tomoyo eagerly, "_Tomoyo-chan, if you ever find a special person, you must tell me about it, okay?"_

Laughing, Tomoyo had replied, "_There's nobody as important to me as Sakura-chan."_

_"Still, there will be a person, Tomoyo-chan, because you out of all people deserve someone really wonderful._" Sakura had smiled brightly then.

Even now, Sakura was smiling, as she picked at the mocha cake with her fork. She had a far-off look in her eyes; she was clearly thinking of him. After Syaoran had returned to Hong Kong, three, four years ago, Sakura often had such a look—she pretended to be bright and cheerful on the outside, and for the most part, she was. However, she drifted into momentary silence as a distant glaze came over her eyes. _That's strange—she hadn't had this look in quite a while, at least not since Syaoran returned._ Tomoyo cast her eyes down before Sakura noticed she was staring.Despite being best friends since fourth grade with Sakura and a close confident to Syaoran, often, she felt excluded from their relationship. It was only expected, for those two shared so many things that she played no part in. _There were so many ugly thoughts in my head when I was overtaken by the Phantom, thoughts that I did not want to acknowledge. It's not that I've quite forgotten about them, but I can deal with them now._

"Tomoyo-chan." Sakura hung her head down. "Tomoyo-chan. You remember everything from the Phantom incident, don't you? I didn't realize it until yesterday, when I fought the Obedience." __

"Huh?" Tomoyo was taken back. "Well..."

"I'm sorry," Sakura clenched her hands tightly together. "I didn't realize you were lying back then, pretending not to remember anything, for my sake. You didn't want me to worry, did you? But you must have suffered so much, by yourself. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you then." She stared at her lap, unable to look up at Tomoyo.

_What does she look so guilty? It was me inflicting upon her pain._ Slowly taking Sakura's hand, Tomoyo said slowly, "It's true. Facing the Phantom was probably the most trailing experience in my life. But you saved me Sakura, even though I hurt you a lot back then, spreading false rumors, acting spiteful."

"You're my best friend, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said, managing to smile. "You keep forgetting, I'm always here to listen to everything you have to say. So please, don't hesitate to tell me, anything, anytime."

"I will," Tomoyo replied, smiling back, thankful that Sakura didn't probe any further. She sighed. _I really need to tell her about Eriol-kun. But how?_

Burping, Kero-chan turned on the record button of Tomoyo's camcorder and stated into a mike, "Ah, the beautiful, reinforced friendship of maidens in the springtime of their lives. I, Cerberus, completely envy them."

Kero-chan stared up at his mistress—she was a different person since last night, very subtly but noticeable to those close enough to her. Kind of like how Tomoyo had been changing since a few months ago, after the encounter with the Phantom.

"What do you want from me?" Erika snapped, glaring ferociously at Syaoran.

When Syaoran had asked to see her after school, she had expected him to get angry at her for yesterday's incident and maybe challenge her for it. Instead, he had taken her by the arm, dragged her to the library and seated her in an isolated study table.

Slamming down a pile of books and worksheets in front of her Syaoran, hand placed on top of a graded homework from a couple days ago—51, stated, "You failed the last quiz—disgraceful. You know that the retest is tomorrow, right? You better pull together your act."

"Did you eat something wrong? What do you think you're doing?" Erika demanded, trying to get up.

Syaoran pushed her back into the chair and pointed at a new set of problems in the textbook. "What do you think? Keeping my side of the bargain. Finish this, and make sure you get at least 90."

Blinking several times, Erika wondered if Syaoran was missing a screw in his head, after the whole Obedience incident. "Are you an idiot? I don't think you enjoy this anymore than I do. I broke my side of the pact—you don't have to do this anymore. Forget it, okay?"

"No," Syaoran said. "You're right, I probably like this even less than you do. But I keep my promises—I told you I'll make you pass the retest, and you better study hard and ace it. I hate giving up halfway, you know. So, I hope you've learned some good study tips from me—this will be the last time I ever tutor you. So let's make this good, okay?"

Sullenly, Erika picked up a pencil. "Do you actually have the time or energy to concentrate on school, let alone some else's academics, on top of all the battles you run back and forth from?"

"Apparently yes," Syaoran replied, sitting across the table from Erika and taking out his studies. "You see, physical combat I have mastered, but I have yet to beat a certain _Someone_ in academics."

"I see." Erika stared at the equation—it looked vaguely familiar. A few minutes into studying, Erika herself didn't have the time or energy to sulk or glare at Syaoran—it took all of her brains to keep up with Syaoran's Spartan Last Lesson, of course Li Clan-style.

It was no surprise that Erika not only recognized but was able to solve every single problem on the after school retest the next day, a first-time experience for her.

Approximately a week later, Syaoran had mostly recovered from his battle against Eriol, and most of his deepest cuts had healed well and his bruises faded, thanks to the herb ointments of his medicinal doctor. School was uneventful; he no longer had to talk with Erika, Eriol kept a distance from him (probably holding a grudge from the Duel), Tomoyo was definitely in another world, Kai had disappeared, Meilin still didn't contact him, which was understandable, and Sakura... well, Sakura was quiet and spaced-out. At least more so than usual. She wouldn't speak of her experience with the Obedience.

"Wolfie-chan, do you want to go jogging with me?" Syaoran asked, tying his shoelaces to his running shoes. "You're going to get fat like the yellow stuffed animal, eating and sleeping all day." The sun would set soon—days were much shorter now that winter was fast approaching.

"Arf!" Wolfie-chan wagged his tail and leaped up to Syaoran's legs.

He hadn't jogged far when Wolfie-chan paused and sniffed, near the King Penguin Park area.

"What, you need to go to the bathroom?" Syaoran asked, slowing down, panting. "Don't go here—I don't want to clean up after you."

Wolfie-chan turned his head around and gave a reproachful look. Of course a dark force was above such messy business.

"Okay, okay, I thought that since you eat and sleep like an ordinary dog..." Syaoran paused and looked up. "Sakura."

"Good job, Wolfie-chan," Sakura said, patting the puppy on its head.

"Eh? Wolfie-chan led me to you?" Syaoran asked, bewildered. Managing without his spiritual power for a week made him realize Sakura's presence much later than he should have.

"He's a Sakura Card, after all," Sakura replied. As if reading his true mistress' mind, Wolfie-chan rubbed his face on Sakura's ankle, then merrily sprinted off into the woods, leaving them in privacy.

"What a smart dog," Syaoran commented wryly. "And I thought I was the one leading him."

"Syaoran—you'd do me a favor, right?" Sakura said, straight to the point.

"Within reason," Syaoran replied. It wasn't like Sakura to be so serious and outright. And since when did she come looking for him?

"Please help me with my training, to become stronger." Sakura looked up into Syaoran's eyes.

_I can't tell what she's thinking today._ _She doesn't even see me._ Syaoran cleared his throat."Of course. What, is it more martial arts lessons? Or my notorious Nightmare Training? More math tutorials?"

"No," Sakura said. She slipped out a Sakura Card from her pocket and handed it to Syaoran.

Taking the card, Syaoran flipped it over. "The Phantom? What is this?"

"I want you to use it on me," Sakura replied, expressionless.

Jaw dropping, Syaoran demanded, "Are you crazy? Why would you want me to use this force on you?"

"Training." A simple answer. "Mental training. My experience with the Obedience made me realize I must become stronger spiritually, and to do so, I must be able to deal with the Phantom. Don't worry—Kero-chan approved of this idea."

Handing the card back to Sakura, Syaoran said flatly, "I refuse to do it."

"Fine then." Sakura sighed. "I guess I'll have to just call the Phantom myself."

Snatching the card back, Syaoran shouted, "That's ridiculous! You can't call the Phantom on yourself—if you fall victim to it, you won't be able to control it."

"Exactly why I was hoping you would help me with my simple request," Sakura stated.

"If you have to do this, I'll do it for you then," Syaoran relented. "But first, tell me the real reason why you're doing this and what happened with you and the Obedience."

Sighing, Sakura replied, "I told you, it's because I need to become stronger for the future. But I guess you want to know how I defeated the Obedience. I'll tell you now; you should know. Well, you saw pretty much what happened, before I was able to call back the Sakura Cards to me. I called the Woody to entrap myself. I thought I was really going crazy back then, but I trusted that if I was trapped within a Sakura Card, I would make a confined battleground between the Obedience and me. It seemed like a good idea at first. But it was dark in there, and I was scared because I couldn't hear my voice anymore, inside of my head. The Obedience is a frightening force, not only because it controls your movement and actions, but because it can make you think the way it wants you to think."

"It brainwashes you," Syaoran interjected.

"Right." The incident, though a week ago, was sterling in her mind. "It makes you see things you don't want to see and believe things that you don't believe, for the truth is what the Obedience states is true. I can't explain this any better, because some things that go on in the human mind are inexpressible in words. I think what kept me sane was the Sakura Cards that were enveloping me, glowing dimly despite the darkness, a thread to the real me, reminding me of who I was. For though this battle took place in my mind, it felt like I was wondering through leagues of pitch blackness, of a void, and there was no beginning or end. At this point, I was full of hate, hating myself more than anything else. And I was afraid, so afraid that I couldn't overcome the situation. Then I realized there was a way to draw out the Obedience. Fear. So I called out the Phantom."

"You used the Phantom on yourself?" Syaoran demanded, his heart dropping to his feet at the horror of such a notion. That was the craziest and most dangerous plan that Sakura had ever come up with.

"I figured that since the Phantom dwells on the heart's greatest fears, it would draw out the Obedience, whose greatest fear is not being obeyed, of course. The risk factor was if I couldn't last longer than the Obedience. After all, though the Phantom brings a person insecurity and anguish, it still echoes the dark truths of a human's heart and is a reflection of the soul, whereas the Obedience rejects human soul. Luckily, it seems like my fear was better contained than the Obedience's. Or at least I lasted longer because the Obedience was controlling me, so it felt the full blast of the Phantom's powers. So I was able to repel the Obedience from my mind and make it take its true form, meanwhile breaking off contact with the Phantom before it could really enter my own heart. But I probably wouldn't have lasted a second longer, myself." Sakura laughed nervously.

_No wonder she's been a little unsettled ever since that night. Who wouldn't be, after undergoing one dark force that manipulates your mind and another your heart all in one day?_ Syaoran stared at his feet, speechless.

"So, you will do this for me, right?" Sakura asked brightly.

"Okay," Syaoran said doubtfully. He really didn't want to do this. The Phantom was not a card to be used on humans. Yet, he didn't want Sakura to do something stupid, like calling it upon herself again. "Are you ready?"

Sakura nodded, taking a deep breath. "No matter what, don't call back the Phantom until I can break free from it, okay?"

"Ready?" Bringing the flat of his sword to the card, Syaoran released the Phantom, which materialized with a puff of black smoke.

"_It's you again, Card Mistress_." The Phantom grinned maliciously. "_Let's see if I can break into your mind thoroughly this time, with no Obedience to interfere_."

A chill sensation passed through Sakura's body as the Phantom entered her heart—she could feel it probing into her soul, filtering through all her memory, thoughts and emotions. It entered much quicker this time, already familiar with her mind.

"_Unusual. You don't look it, but you have less fear in you than those twice your size and ten times more fierce on the outside. As I would expect from my Card Mistress. But I'll have to sort deeper,_" the Phantom said, thrilled upon finding a new prey.

While fighting the Obedience, Sakura had to do her best to keep thinking, to strengthen her consciousness, whether it meant recalling unpleasant memories, happy memories, or just concentrating hard on a single thought. Yet, with the Phantom, she had to empty her mind and think peacefully, make her mind a blank state, or else the Phantom would break into the glitches and find her weaknesses.

"_Aha... Found it again... I thought I was catching glimpses of it last time I entered your soul_," the Phantom whispered. "_My you__'re in no better state than Tomoyo-chan—and she was one muddled girl on the inside_."

It was difficult to simply watch Sakura's face turn pallid as the Phantom probed deeper into her soul. Yet, Syaoran had to watch—he wished to look away, yet he knew that he was going to draw away the Phantom the instant he felt mishap, despite her request. _Why would she put herself through this kind of training? There are plenty of other ways to become stronger._

_Because, lately, I've been feeling that I'm only gazing at Syaoran's back. He's getting stronger and stronger, and going further away from me. And I can't catch up, no matter how I try. _The dream of the steep cliff, running up towards the edge, Syaoran standing there one second, and disappearing the next, flitted through Sakura's mind.

Her heart had snapped when Syaoran told her that night, by her windowsill, that his family had called him back home. It was what she had dreaded the most, for she knew it would happen sooner or later. Syaoran did not belong here—he had his duties to his family. Back in elementary, after all the Clow Cards were converted into Sakura Cards, and the final battle against Eriol was over, Sakura had not truly comprehended what it meant by Syaoran returning back to Hong Kong, until he disappeared from her one morning. Even though she knew Syaoran's home was Hong Kong, and his duty as the Chosen One was his priority. Actually, she hadn't expected to feel betrayed, confused, sad, angry, bittersweet, all these befuddling emotions simultaneously.

_Someday, you will definitely find your most important one,_ Syaoran had told her the late afternoon after she had been rejected by Yukito-san. At that time, as she cried into Syaoran's steady shoulders, she thought the aching in her heart was real pain, yet, that was nothing compared to the stabbing throbbing which faded into a hollow soreness somewhere within her as the reality of Syaoran's disappearance from her life sunk into her. So, she spent a year then two years, continuing her normal everyday life, not knowing whether she would ever see Syaoran again, nor why she could not erase him from her mind. _I've already found my most important one. But what's the use, when I'm constantly afraid of losing him?_

During this period was the first time Sakura doubted that forgetting her loved one was the greatest destruction possible for her, as was stated during Yue's Judgment. If she forgot all about him, then she wouldn't feel so empty inside.

Yet he returned, in the middle of junior high life. At first, he was distant and aloof like in olden days, during the beginning of their acquaintance back in fifth grade. That too changed as she began staying at his house, and they became closer friends than ever. In ways, she was closer to him than any other person, yet sometimes, she still felt further to him than any one else.

_"Silly girl... her mind is full of a single guy. How superficial,"_ the Phantom scoffed. _"Teenage girls are so predictable._ _Must probe deeper. Now, what is this?"_

A little girl with short, tangled brown hair and huge emerald eyes sat on the sidewalk, next to the playground. It was late afternoon and she sat alone. Her eyes were fixed on the other children her age, whose mothers stood by the side, watching their children, then taking them home, holding their hands.

"Little girl, isn't your mommy coming to pick you up?" a woman bent over to Sakura.

Shaking her head, Sakura replied, "She's coming."

"Okay." The woman called for her son. "Takashi-kun, let's go." Holding hands, they walked home.

One by one, the lanterns switched on as evening approached.

"She's coming," Sakura, age three, repeated to herself, drawing pictures on the sand with a stick. Every time she heard footsteps, she looked up, then disheartened, resumed her artwork. Soon, she dozed off, rolling over in the sandpit.

"Sakura. Sakura, wake up." A dark haired boy, dressed in the Tomoeda Elementary School uniform shook her. "What are you doing here? Do you know how worried outo-san and I were? We thought you were in the house!"

"Onii-chan?" Sakura murmured, rubbing her eyes.

"I told you never to go wander off on your own! Do you know how dangerous it is?" Touya demanded to his toddler little sister. How could he, a merely 10-year-old boy, make his baby sister understand?

Smiling brightly, little Sakura said, "Gomen onii-chan! Sakura-chan won't do it again!"

Years later, Syaoran had told her that his father and her mother had died because of the same cause, some sort of disease instigated by the Dark Ones.

The little Sakura in her mind was sobbing out loud now. _My mother didn't have to die. She left so early, I have no memory of her other than pictures. Yet, outo-san and onii-chan remember her and miss her. They hid their sorrow to put a brave face in front of me so that I wouldn't worry. I didn't have to grow up without a mother. Like other girls, I could have talked to okaa-san about fashion, boys, school life, and most importantly, at least remember what her face looked like, what her voice sounds like, what it feels like to fall asleep to my mother's lullaby. But the Dark Ones did it. They killed my mother. Not only my mother, but Syaoran's father... and who knows how many other people? They were the cause of Miho-chan's mother's current sickness._

_"Ha, as I expected, you did have more worries suppressed deep within you mind,"_ the Phantom said, voice trembling in delight. "_Here's something quite recent_."

"Stop it," Sakura said, voice strained, knowing it was futile to prevent the Phantom from infiltrating into her deepest thoughts. "_Stop it_!"

There had been a silent fury in Erika's eyes as she told her, _"Amamiya Hayashi murdered Ruichi-sama. They say, the deepest pit of hell is reserved for betrayers, and that nothing is worse than being betrayed by a friend."_

The Great Five had once been close friends. What happened to split this friendship apart? And why did this battle still continue in the 21st century? What kind of man had Amamiya Hayashi-sama been?

_He murdered Chang Ruichi-sama, fellow member of the Great Five. He murdered Ruichi-sama. _Sakura could not forget the bitterness in Erika's tone.

_No way. Hayashi-sama wouldn't have done such a thing. But then, why did the Dark Ones come to be?_

Her vision contorted, as if she was walking through mist. Sakura realized that she must be on top of a cliff, for the landscape was familiar. Squinting her eyes, she tried to peer through the white fog. There, at the edge of the cliff stood a dark-haired person, long wavy hair whipping around wildly in the wind. _Who is that?_ The person took a step back.

"_NO_!" Sakura mouthed, voice failing her, as the figure dropped over the edge of the cliff, disappearing into the mist. _It's just an illusion. Why am I so disturbed?_

Watching Sakura move her lips without making a sound, tears flowing freely from her eyes, Syaoran reached out to draw back the Phantom. He could not bear to watch any longer. Then he hesitated, for Sakura looked at him directly, though her eyes were in a distant place, and shook her head.

Sakura's vision contorted again, and she found that the fog had cleared on the cliff. Now, she was watching Li Ryuuren and her mother, Amamiya Nadeshiko standing face to face, Ryuuren's sword pointed to Nadeshiko's throat, not unlike the painting she had seen in New York, by the artist Shing. They were standing near the edge of a cliff, the river below roaring thunderously, the sky gray and tempestuous. It was hard to hear their conversation, yet she could catch parts of it.

"Don't come near me!" Ryuuren shouted, his sapphire eyes wild.

"Ryuuren," Nadeshiko whispered. She stepped forward, her violet hair rippling back from her face from the wind. "Ryuuren, don't do this."

"I said, don't come near me!" Ryuuren repeated, tightening his grip on his sword, tip a fraction of an inch from Nadeshiko's pale throat. "I'm serious, you're going to injure yourself."

"I don't care!" Nadeshiko replied, still stepping forward, the blade grazing her cheek.

Watching a trickle of ruby blood trail down her pale skin, Ryuuren instinctively stepped back, closer to the edge of the cliff. He was breathing heavily, dark brown hair tousled and shirt sweat-soaked. "Nadeshiko, go back now. It's all over. We've defeated the Dark Ones, and we have no reason to see each other anymore. You can go on and continue with your life, and I will return to Hong Kong and continue with mine."

Without a trace of fear, Nadeshiko ran forward and threw her arms around Ryuuren, burying her face in his chest. His sword dropped with a clatter on the ground.

"Don't leave, Ryuuren," she whispered, swallowing the sobs in her chest. "Please don't leave me, Ryuuren. That's all I ask—you don't have to be nice to me or care for me or even by my friend. I beg you, please stay."

For a second, his lifted his hand as if to stroke her hair, then stopped. Her shoulders were shaking. "I have to Nadeshiko. These are the circumstances. I can't possibly be friends, let alone anything more, with a descendant of Him. I told you." His voice cracked despite of himself. "We have no reason to see each other anymore. Everything's finished." Instead of embracing her, he pushed her back. "It's all over."

"Ryuuren." She stared at him, green eyes wide so you could see her pupils.

"Don't stare at me like—nothing's going to change," Ryuuren said, bending over to pick up his discarded sword. His voice regained the sardonic, cutting edge of olden days. "You don't get it, do you? Nadeshiko, this is reality. Up till now, you've been a useful tool for me, helping me locate the Clow Book. Now we've found it and furthermore, we've sealed the Dark Ones. My business with you has ended—I've found you very useful, and I thank you for your aid. Now, I have no more use of you."

"_Liar_," Nadeshiko whispered.

"Why are you looking like a scared bunny, with those round eyes of yours? Don't tell me haven't long figured out that I've only borne your company because it was necessary in my mission here in Japan. Thanks to you, everything is wrapped up cleanly here, though later than I'd anticipated, and now I can return home." Ryuuren met Nadeshiko's gaze with his own piercing azure eyes.

"Liar!" Nadeshiko reached out for Ryuuren than set her hand down again. "You said that you were going to stay on here. You said that this is your home now."

"Dear Nadeshiko, did anyone ever tell you that you are too gullible?" Ryuuren laughed short, callously. "My fiancée since childhood is waiting back home—and one day, I'm going to become the Great Elder of the prestigious Li Clan. That is my future, my dream and my aspiration. My son is going to become the next Chosen One, my successor, and our Clan is going to become even more prosperous, not only in Hong Kong but internationally. This is my vision, what is yours? You've always known that our life must continue on after the Dark Ones were conquered. It was only a brief stage in our life, and we must move on to our required paths."

_So cruel, _thought Sakura, a lump in her chest, all the emotions that Nadeshiko felt interchangeable with her own.

It was as good as telling Nadeshiko that she had no place in Ryuuren's life. The forbidding man standing in front of her with eyes as cold and impenetrable as the time of their first encounter, in Clow Reed's house, was not the Li Ryuuren she had gotten to know over the past two years. _Yet, I love Li Ryuuren. Even as he says these harsh yet true words, I still love him. I don't care about the past, about Shulin-sama and Hayashi-sama and the mix-up of the Great Five, nor about the Dark Ones. All I know is that I don't want him to be gone from my life forever. Life without him will be so hollow and worthless._ "Ryuuren... if you're trying to make me hate you, you should know that no matter what you say or do, I will never be able to hate you," Nadeshiko said, her lips quivering in a timid smile.

Composure and staidness leaving his face, Ryuuren shouted, dark eyebrows furrowed down, unable to control the anger and frustration in his voice, "Stop being a fool, Nadeshiko! Don't you get it? I've been using you. I don't care for you, never have and never will. I regard you on the same level as the Dark Ones. Hate me, reproach me if you will—just don't expect anything from me! Haven't you learned anything from knowing me for over two years?"

"I've learned many things," Nadeshiko replied softly, stepping past Ryuuren towards the edge of the cliff, back facing Ryuuren. She stared below at the rapid current of the river snaking through the mountain and valleys and fading into the distance. "Like how Li Ryuuren is an ambitious and proud man, able to sacrifice all for the honor of his family. How he likes peace and quiet, despite claiming he is a warrior at heart, how he loves music, and plays the violin when he's alone to cover up the silence of the empty house. How beneath his bravado and unapproachable exterior, he just needs a listening ear. Oh, I forgot. He's rather vain too." Nadeshiko smiled reminiscently. "His eyes are cold, but when he occasionally smiles, they warm into a brilliant sky blue. He has a callus, sarcastic tongue, yet there are moments when he can be sincere and kind-hearted, encouraging and gentle." A single trail of tear dropped from her eye. She cast her head down, letting her hair cover her face. He couldn't see her face, anyway.

"You forgot a few things," Ryuuren said contemptuously. "Like how he's manipulative and calculating, a good actor, and doesn't know how to look back, only how to move forward."

"And you're a very honorable man, admirable and a strong leader, well-suited to become the Head of the Li Clan," Nadeshiko continued softly. "I never did get to tell you this, did I? All we ever did was insult each other and quarrel. I never really got to thank you for all the times you protected me, saved me, looked after me even though I was so clumsy and foolish at times, a complete amateur."

Taking a deep breath in, only to find his lung ached, Ryuuren said, "Well, Nadeshiko. This will be the last time I'll be seeing you. I'll be saying farewell then."

"Wait, I have one last question to ask you then," Nadeshiko said, more firmly than before. She turned around to face Ryuuren, chin set determinedly, ready to take a last gamble. "What am I to you, Li Ryuuren?"

Without hesitating, Ryuuren replied, "Quite frankly, once a source of annoyance, then an ally, a useful weapon against the Dark Ones thanks to your Sight, what they call the Third Eye, and now a girl from my past who will fade from my memory as soon as I leave the country. You're nothing to me, Amamiya Nadeshiko, and that is the truth. If you know me so well, you will know that lying is not one of my traits. Or you can use your second sight and trace my heartbeat to track if I'm lying."

"I see. So that's it," Nadeshiko said, laughing and brushing back her long curls from her face. "So that's what chasing after the rainbow's end or watching my favorite star from my windowsill was all about." Another heavy tear rolled down her cheek. "Wonder why I fought the Dark Ones so hard. What was it all for? Maybe I should just have disappeared with that dark force—it wouldn't have made a difference and would have been less painful than this."

"If you're going to talk like a senseless idiot, I won't waste anymore time with you." Ryuuren turned around to leave the cliff-side. "Find a good man, Amamiya Nadeshiko."

"What shall I do with the Clow Book?" Nadeshiko asked, a desperate last call to keep him from leaving. "We're joint owners, aren't we?"

"You keep it. I can trust you to keep it safe," Ryuuren replied, puzzled at Nadeshiko's sudden calmness. "It'll be safe with you than back with the Li Clan, which is often a target for ill-wishers."

"I see. I'm glad to see that I'm useful till the end," Nadeshiko said softly, stepping right up to the edge of the cliff. Rocks crumbled from the edge, falling down below. Minutes later, it landed in the river with a plop. A sudden look of determination flickered in her jade-green eyes. "Say, Ryuuren. Tell me, is it really true that I mean nothing whatsoever to you?"

"Yes, how many times do I have to say it?" Ryuuren demanded, agitated.

"Will you swear so, even if I'll jump off this cliff you say that it's really true?" Nadeshiko asked in retaliation.

"Yes. Now, don't be an idiot and move back, that's dangerous." Panic was written over his face now.

"I see." Without blinking an eye, she stepped off the edge of the cliff.

"_NO_!" Sakura screamed, knowing that her mother wouldn't die, yet shaken all the same.

"_Comical how she thought that one man was her entire life, and within a month, found another to replace with him so easily_," the Phantom commented slyly.

"As if you'd know," Sakura replied. Her heart was still sore. It was as if she had become one with her mother at that cliff-side. All the wrenching emotions her mother had felt had been in unison with her.

"_I guess you can sympathize with Nadeshiko,_" the Phantom murmured. "_For the exact same fate awaits you as did for Ryuuren and Nadeshiko and Hayashi and Shulin."_

"I don't care," Sakura said. Shulin-sama and Hayashi-sama. What had their relationship been? It was mystifying, that an acquaintance between the Amamiya's and Li's dated so far back. One lived in China and the other in Japan. How had they chanced upon each other? Was that fate, or chance? And the constant crossing of their descendant's paths was also puzzling. _Even if it were for our forbearers, would Syaoran and I have met?_

"_Yes, you shouldn't care at all,"_ the Phantom said. "_For at this rate, you would be conquered by the Dark Ones, so seeking out any happy life is useless."_

"Don't worry—I won't give in to the likes of you," Sakura replied staidly. "I'm not scared of the past. If you think showing me images from long ago can frighten me, you're wrong. I'm not scared of Syaoran leaving me." That was a blatant lie, and the Phantom knew it too, but saying it out loud made her feel better.

The Phantom roared out in derisive laughter.

They were back on the cliff a third time, where they had left off.

Sixteen-year-old Amamiya Nadeshiko had just stepped off the cliff, with a smile on her face, as if she was merely going for a walk. Her long curls billowed out about her.

Eyes widening and body moving automatically even before the notion that Nadeshiko had jumped off the edge of the cliff registered in his mind, Ryuuren was already gripping Nadeshiko's arm with one hand, leaning over the edge of the cliff. Sand beneath him streamed out, tumbling off the edge into the rapids below.

Dangling off the edge of the cliff, held up by Ryuuren's sturdy right arm, Nadeshiko shouted, "Let go of me!"

"Are you crazy? What are you doing, trying to kill yourself?" Ryuuren shouted back, blue eyes dilated. He stabbed his sword into the soil with his left hand and used it to brace himself in position, so that he wouldn't fall off also. "Are you that kind of silly girl who values life so little, as to throw it away so easily? If so, I'm very disappointed in you, Amamiya Nadeshiko!"

_His hand is warm._ A gust of strong storm wind blew over the cliff, and Nadeshiko swayed dangerously. "Don't worry, Li Ryuuren," Nadeshiko called out faintly. "I value my life more than anything else—it's what my dear mother gave to me."

"Well, your actions sure betrays it," Ryuuren said through clenched teeth. "Hang on there. I'll give you my other hand and try to pull you up."

"I knew you'll save me again," Nadeshiko said, smiling weakly—heights were not one of her strong points.

"This has nothing to do with you—if it were anyone else in this situation, I would have done the same," Ryuuren replied, staring hard at the roaring rapids below.

"If I am really nothing to you, if all you said really was true, then let my hand go now," Nadeshiko said. "I won't have any regrets."

"No!" Ryuuren shouted angrily. "Now get up here. Here's my hand." He lowered his other hand. He had somehow embedded his sword behind him, and wrapped his legs around it to keep from being pulled over by Nadeshiko's weight. "There, a little further."

Nadeshiko reached up, missed, then tried again. Ryuuren was perspiring heavily and his eyes were squinted in effort. _He doesn't hate me. I just need to get up, and we can be together again. Just a little harder._ This time, she caught his other hand.__

"Good job. Now, I'll gather my strength and heave you up at the count of three, okay?" Ryuuren prodded.

"Wait, I'll find a foothold to steady myself," Nadeshiko said, fumbling with her feet on the cliffs edge for a protruding rock to support her weight on.

"Why make all this trouble, if you aren't planning to really kill yourself?" Ryuuren muttered, trying to wipe the sweat on his forehead with his sleeves.

"I have the second sight," Nadeshiko said, smiling impishly, head tilted up towards Ryuuren, who looked down to her full of anger at her for pulling such a prank and relief for being able to catch her time. "I knew you wouldn't let me die. I told you I value my life as much as I have faith in you, Ryuuren."

"I used to think you were dim-witted, and you never fail to prove otherwise, do you?" Ryuuren smiled half-hearted. "I'm surprised I was able to beat the Dark Ones Okay with someone like you as comrade. I'm lifting you up now." Straining his arm muscles, he heaved Nadeshiko up, setting her safely on the cliff-side, as the patch of earth he had been leaning against began crumbling beneath him. It was a bare whisper, but Nadeshiko, sprawled on the ground heard him say ruefully, "I was very happy then." Then the cliff-edge gave away completely.

Gasping in horror, Nadeshiko turned around as Li Ryuuren was tossed off the edge of the cliff

"_Ryuuren_!" Desperately, Nadeshiko reached out and barely caught his sleeve.

"This is for the best," Ryuuren said, snatching his arm away and ripping his sleeve, falling backwards. "Farewell, Nadeshiko."

Blankly, Nadeshiko watched his body and gleaming sword fall, and fade away into a tiny speck. There was a splash as he landed into the dark river, quickly swallowed by the tide and carried away by the current.

_He's going to return,_ Sakura reassured herself. _He's going to pop up behind and say it's all a joke._

As if finally registered in her mind that Ryuuren had fallen off the cliff and disappeared into the river, that it was not some surreal nightmare, Nadeshiko, crouched at the edge of the cliff, screamed out his name, her voice echoing through the crevasses below. "_RYUUUUUUUUREN_!" She was sobbing uncontrollably now, like a madwoman, then a whimpering child, clutching the piece of fabric from Ryuuren's shirt.

"Ryuuren... Ryuuren... _RYUUREN_!" Over and over she whispered his name, as if calling had enough will bring him back. When she was crying dry tears, having drained all water in her eyes, and her voice was reduced to no more than a faint croak, she was at last silent. At this point, she finally realized that he was really gone, and that he would never return. It was a dull sensation as all the sound around her suddenly roared in her ear and the night felt bitter cold, her stomach ached from intense hunger, and her chest ached like a stake had been bored in.

"I love you, Li Ryuuren," whispered the worn out girl, slowly standing up, white dress muddied, her hair blowing behind her, face queerly pale and tired. Her broken voice was carried away by the wind, into the empty valleys. "_I love you_."

On this cliff was the last that Amamiya Nadeshiko saw of Li Ryuuren, the first man she had loved. It didn't take her long to realize that Ryuuren probably had safely escaped the rapids—after all, he was the Chosen One trained to escape any perilous situation. Some weeks after, she could confirm, to her greatest relief and embittered joy, that Ryuuren was still alive, and some weeks after that, she realized that Ryuuren was gone from the country and her life forever. But she had already met the man that she was destined to be with, a good man, a man who loved her and she loved him with all her heart, except that tiny fragment of childhood innocence that she had left behind at the cliff-side. This scar was only healed near her deathbed, when she was able to see him one last time, despite the odds.

On stormy nightsa faint echo of a girl's cry of _"I love you_" could be heard near the cliff side.

Once more, everything in Sakura's mind blurred. Her mother had disappeared from view, and she was no longer standing on the cliff. The Phantom's face swirled around her and multiple voices jarred her mind. _"He murdered Chang Ruichi-sama..." _Erika's bitter look.

Syaoran's angry outburst: _"Does it matter to me if I die? No, I don't care if I am killed by those enemies who killed my father. Yes, Father was murdered, far from his family. Your mother died blissfully with her family. Yet, I can't let them kill you. You know only happiness with all your friends and family; you're full of life, while I can put up with living in any sort of hell..." _

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry because I made 'nii-chan cry. I'll never be a bad girl again. But I wish so much that I can see Mother one more time." _Her younger self crying to her brother.

_"You were once a source of annoyance, then an ally, a useful weapon against the Dark Ones thanks to your Sight... now a girl from my past who will fade from my memory as soon as I leave the country... You're nothing to me, Amamiya Nadeshiko, and that is the truth."_ This was Li Ryuuren, the tone he said this in even crueler than the actual words.

_"You know that I don't have special feelings about you anymore, right? All those things that happened back in those days before I left to Hong Kong are the past..." _White snow drifted from the sky. The words that had stabbed her like a dagger.

_"All I ever wanted was for my sister to have a healthy heart and for us to live happily together. That simple, really. Funny, coming from me, isn't it? Is that too much for a person like me to ask?" _Eron's desperate golden eyes at the orphanage, the first time she noticed that those eyes hid more grief than contempt.

_"...Well, it's about time that you get the notion out of your head that I am a nice guy, that you can befriend me by throwing bones at a stray puppy... If I were you, I would be more on guard. There's no knowing what I might do from now on..."_

_"...You're going to have to pay two-fold for being you as you are, Kinomoto Sakura, and the descendent of Amamiya Hayashi... Your existence makes my life miserable..."_

The jumble of voices slowly faded away, and only one distinct, clear voice remained to be heard.

_"Funny how we can look back to yesterday and realize how silly it was. It seems like another life time."_

_'You know what I like about sunrises, Sakura? It's a new beginning of another day, where anything can await. A whole new day to forget the darkness of the night and erase all the pain and bitterness. It is something you can look forward to with a yearning smile.'_

_"Sakura? Are you... crying? I'm all right. I promised I'd come back before dawn, didn't I? I didn't want to keep you waiting like yesterday, but I'm still late. The sun has already risen. Sorry..." _

_"I got a letter from home, telling me to come back._" For a moment, she had thought her greatest fear had arrived.

Then she recalled his confident smiling face, as he stated,_ "But I'm not going back!" _

"Sakura! Sakura! Are you okay? Answer me!" Syaoran shook her shoulders hard. "_Sakura_!"

Opening her eyes, and blinking several times, Sakura realized she was back in King Penguin Park. "What happened?"

"I don't know. You passed out for a second or something—I caught you as you toppled over, and withdrew the Phantom immediately." Syaoran put her at arms distance to check if she was okay. "Are you really okay?"

"I'm fine. Why did you call the Phantom back?" Sakura frowned. Had she been able to defeat the Phantom? She couldn't remember. But she definitely hadn't succumbed to it, either. "I told you to leave it till the end."

"Impossible!" Syaoran retorted in a choked voice. Reassured that Sakura was fine, he drew her to him and hugged her fiercely. "Thank goodness you're okay. Never again. I don't care what you say; don't ever ask me to do such a thing to you again. I thought I would go crazy, just watching you suffer because of the Phantom."

"Syaoran." Her voice was muffled because he was hugging her so tightly that her circulation was cut off. Then she relaxed, rubbing her face into his warm sweater. The last trace of unease and doubt left from the Phantom melted away. _He was really worried. I shouldn't have asked him to do such a thing for me. But I'm glad I did. I think next time, I would really be able to beat the Phantom, outright._

"How was it?" Syaoran murmured into her hair, almost as if afraid to let her go.

"Awful," admitted Sakura. "I don't want to undergo it ever again."

"Silly girl—if you want training, run ten laps a day—that gives you plenty of stamina, endurance, concentration and strength. Don't do anything stupid like this again—it's hazardous to your health." Syaoran patted her back awkwardly, then realized that he really had been cutting off Sakura's circulation, and her face was turning red. He dropped his arms helpless, then blushed, running a hand over the back of his head.

"Can't be any worse than the Li Clan Nightmare Training," Sakura said cheerfully.

"Either way, I think if you lasted under the Phantom for that long, and still have the humor to joke around, you're fine," Syaoran said. "You don't need anymore 'spiritual training' or whatever. In fact, I think you need a reward."

"Reward?" Sakura smiled. "The Nightmare Training system must not be so bad, if it has a reward based on merit system.

_I can't exactly tell her that 'reward', by the Great Elder's standards, is allowing me to learn a new, even more difficult spell. _Syaoran cleared his throat. "How about watching a movie this Sunday?"

Sakura clapped her hands together. "I haven't watched a movie in ages!"

"Meet me at 10 AM, in front of the Piffle Princess store in town," Syaoran said. "I'll treat you."

"Really?" Sakura raised both hands in the air like a kid. "Yay!"

"Maybe the Phantom addled your brain, after all. You seem to have regressed in age." Syaoran smiled, relieved that Sakura was back to her normal, cheerful self. Well, as normal as you can get having undergone the tortures of the Obedience and the Phantom in one week. "Mind you, don't be late this time."

"I won't! (I told you a hundred times I'm really sorry about last time—it wasn't on purpose. Well, it was but...)" Picking up the Phantom card and slipping it back in her pocket, Sakura called out, "See you at school tomorrow! I need to get back for dinner, or else onii-chan will throw yet another fit."

Watching Sakura skip off, Syaoran sighed, walking over to the bushes. "Did you videotape to your satisfaction?"

"Beautiful!" Tomoyo exclaimed, taking off her brown hat, in order to camouflage with the branches. "But why don't you just ask her out on a date instead of finding such roundabout ways to meet her on Sundays?"

"I don't know. It's more comfortable this way," Syaoran replied. "Anyway, were you okay with being so near the Phantom and all?"

Setting down her camcorder, she replied, "I think I can deal with the Phantom now, also, were I to face it again. Not that I would ever want to. Besides, I was worried about Sakura—I've experience the Phantom's control and know the stress and despair you can feel because of it. But I don't think I had to worry."

Hiding a grin by pretending to tie his shoelaces, Syaoran said, "Come on, the real reason is because you have a new outfit for her, right?"

"How did you know?" Tomoyo asked, aghast. She fumbled in the bushes and fetched a shopping bag. Taking a frilly dress, an odd mixture of blue and pink taffeta, she sighed. "Isn't it gorgeous? But I couldn't bear to interrupt and ask her to wear this. Do you mind if I ask her to wear it on your date—oh, you do mind?"

She looked so downcast that Syaoran quickly reassured her, "I'm sure there are many more dark forces heading our way, and next time, you can let her wear it—just don't make me a matching outfit. (Pink and blue taffeta, what a hideous combination.)" It would look pretty on Sakura though.

"Well, good luck on Sunday," Tomoyo said. "I think I'll go home and add some more lace to this dress before next time."

"Tomoyo."

"Yes Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo looked up at Syaoran, tugging on the end of her long braid.

"It's something I noticed last week, when I was fighting against Hiiragizawa Eriol," Syaoran said slowly.

Tomoyo blinked her violet eyes, wondering what Syaoran had to say to her.

He continued, straight-faced, "Do you by any chance like Eriol?"

"Yes," Tomoyo replied, equally straight-faced.

"Oh." It took a minute for her answer to register in his brain. Then, he went ballistic. "WHAT? What do you see in that four-eyed creep? You, with your beauty, intelligence, and kind-heart can do much better. You can practically get any guy you want in the entire school, bit why would you choose him, that unspeakable freak of a nature (god knows how old he is)?"

Tomoyo laughed, good-naturedly. "I didn't realize my feelings were that transparent. Is it that obvious?"

"No... I just noticed that you were looking at him with eyes that you show when you watch Sakura fighting, when we were engaged in that duel last week. You were worried for him, though he's the most powerful magician alive. And when he fell, you looked like you were reproachful of me for a second."

"No, I'm really glad you won!" Tomoyo insisted. "But you're a lot more observant than I anticipated, Syaoran-kun. You should have been busy enough, engaged in your battle against Eriol, yet when did you find the time to watch my expressions?"

"Well, I'm usually oblivious to those kind of things, I admit it," Syaoran said. "But it's your matter, Tomoyo—you've always helped me and cheered for me all these years. I've always believed your time would come. You, out of anyone, deserve some happiness, someone to open your heart to." Then he looked at her pitifully. "Though you have considerately lower taste in men than expected. Either, I want to let you know, I'm always here for you to confide to or support you. Let me have a chance to pay you back for all you did for me. You're an important friend to me, one I would protect as I would protect Sakura."

"Thank you, Syaoran-kun," Tomoyo said, smiling warmly. There comes a time when Syaoran would offer her support for her love life, and he would reassure her and worry for her.

"Hey, does Sakura know?" he asked.

Shaking her head, she replied, "She may suspect, but I haven't told her yet. I haven't found the courage to, for I don't understand my feelings myself, yet."

"Hurry and do... if it's Sakura, she'll give you a very Sakura-like response," Syaoran said. "She'll be very happy for you."

Tomoyo nodded. "I'll tell her soon." Sometimes, Syaoran simply amazed her, for who would have thought that scowling fifth-grader who used to glare at Sakura's back from the seat behind her would turn out to be this decent and considerate? She knew that Syaoran looked after Meilin because she was his cousin, but that he also worried for her, not just as Sakura's best friend but as an individual, suddenly made her very happy. She chuckled merrily. _Comes a day when I receive encouragement from Li Syaoran on matters of love._

_Hong Kong_

Li Meilin had long since learned how to keep out of the adults way, eyes downcast and bowing respectfully to the Elders on rare occasions that they realized her presence. With Syaoran out of favor with the Clan, she had all the more reason to keep a low profile; she knew sooner or later, the Elders would call her to the Main House and interrogate her as to why she didn't bring Syaoran back. It was all a part of their torture plan, ignoring her like this for now, making her anxious and uneasy.

The adults of the Clan were even grimmer than they had been before Meilin had left for Japan. Even her mother was unusually quiet, forehead creased in worry. Though usually clandestine in its projects, lately, the Inner Council had been unusually hushed up and secretive in decisions. Behind all this was the Head of the Clan, Li Wutei, Syaoran's least favorite uncle, oldest brother of Li Ryuuren. Out of anybody in the Clan, Meilin feared Uncle Wutei the most, because he was always the hardest on non-magical members of the Clan—to him, people like her were no better than ants, there for more worthy members to step on. Luckily, she had avoided bumping into him yet—he was such an important personage in the Clan, which it was rare for younger, unimportant Li's to see him or speak to him. He had temporarily taken over the duties of the Great Elder, since the Great Elder was gravely ill and taken to bed. Aunt Ieran, Syaoran's sisters and Wei were currently nursing him in one of the remote estates of the Li Clan, separate from the main Li Village, centralized around the Main House, Uncle Wutai's residence. Even though Meilin desperately wanted to speak to Syaoran's mother, she couldn't find the opportunity, for she was basically bound to home and school.

Coming home from another dreary day of school, Meilin walked down the road leading through the village, all the residents being Li's and relatives, some more distant relatives than others. Depending on the importance of your bloodline and role in the Clan, your family lived in the more luxurious estates. Personally, Meilin thought that Syaoran's house was the prettiest among all off the Li residences, with beautiful, spacious gardens tended by Li Ieran and careful interior designing. The Main House, which was located further down at the end of the road, was obviously was the largest and most elaborate.

"Say, isn't that Cousin Meilin?" a girl in a sleek robin's egg blue Chinese dress said. It was Cousin Huayin, once a constant rival for Syaoran's affection.

Her younger sister giggled, taking a glance at Meilin, sulky and quite unpopular among her age group in the Clan. "Didn't she come back from _Japan_? Wonder what she was doing there?"

"Meilin, is it true that Syaoran's been removed as the Chosen One? I heard from Mother that's he's in disgrace right now," Fuuyen said spitefully, knowing Meilin's weakness.

"I heard that the Head struck his name from the Book of Li, under the List of the Chosen Ones," the round-faced younger sister said, grinning cheekily.

"No way," uttered Meilin, stunned. They couldn't have already crossed his name off from the Book, without even talking to Syaoran in person. Surely the Great Elder wouldn't allow such a thing to happen. _But the Great Elder is in no condition to tend to the matters of the Clan right now. Uncle Wutei despises Syaoran—he will do anything within his power to bring Syaoran down, while he can. Even something as despicable as this._

"It's the truth. Father told us," Huayin insisted. She smiled maliciously. "What in the world is Syaoran thinking? I heard he met some awful, manipulative Japanese wench there."

"Sakura is not like that!" Meilin exclaimed.

"Cousin Meilin, you're as rude as ever, aren't you?" Huayin said, laughing mirthfully. "You really have no clue what's going on in the Clan."

Without bothering to answer, Meilin began running down the road, ahead to the Main House. She had to see for herself. No way they could have acted so quickly, taking that final, decisive act. It was one thing to have decided among the Elders to demote Syaoran—it was another matter to have if officially recorded in the Book of Li. Having reached the massive gates of the Main House, she paused, panting. This building had the heaviest security out of anywhere else in the Li Village. The Book of Li was stored in the secret chamber behind the Great Hall—she'd been in the Great Hall only once, for Syaoran's inauguration as Chosen One. _Once again, I'm realizing having a thief as a close acquaintance comes useful. Funny how I can think of that wretched boy at this moment. Wonder what mischief he's getting into right now._ She had already slipped into the main building back entrance and was racing down the labyrinth-like hallways towards the Great Hall._ Thank goodness this building had been one of Kaitou Magician's targets, when he was stealing the Five Force Sword._ She had once asked him how ever did he sneak into the Main House, which was heavily guarded by trained bodyguards of the Clan, on top of having protective spells, locks and traps located around each corner. It was amazing she could recall the plot of the building at this moment. _Kai will be thoroughly impressed. _

Meilin reached the massive golden-gilded doors, reaching high to the ceiling that leads to the Great Hall. These elaborately decorated doors, engraved with swirling dragons, flowers and the sun and moon, were unbarred—nobody would dare enter without permission on their honor as a Li. Carefully, she swung open the door and walked down the long red-carpeted hall, which never failed to impress her, with the platform at the head of the room, where Syaoran had first received the Five Force Sword. ____

Looking behind her to check if anybody was near by, she brushed pass a bright, elaborately embroidered tapestry hiding the door behind it. Out of her pocket, she took out a special, one-of-a-kind Open-it-all Key, patented by Kaitou Magician. Today, she would finally test if it actually worked. The heavy door swung open, confirming Kai's liability as a thief. There was the large, dark green leather-bound book, set on a wooden stand in the center of the room. Meilin walked up and with trembling hands, opened it. She flipped through pages of the names of various generations of Li's, dating back to more than a thousand years ago. Finally, she reached the Chosen One's List. She skimmed through the pages, searching for the most recent date—there was Li Shulin, the Founder of the Hong Kong branch, listed from a century and a half ago. She trailed down more names, recognizing that of Syaoran's grandmother, the current Great Elder, and finally the immediate predecessor, Li Ryuuren, Syaoran's father. A tight ball formed in Meilin's throat. Next, there was Li Syaoran's name, written in the Great Elder's bold Chinese calligraphy, crossed out in a single, thick red line, the first Chosen One to ever be crossed out from the Book of Li.

Meilin had been so absorbed by the list, that she did not notice that she had left the door open behind her.

"What are you doing here, Li Meilin?" a booming voice came from behind her. "How did you get in here?"

Gasping and slamming the book shut, Meilin swerved around, amber eyes widening like a cornered rabbit. "I—I"

The Head of the Li Clan, Li Wutai, a broad-shouldered, formidable man with dark hair streaked with silver, walked up in three bold steps and slapped Meilin hard on the face, throwing her to the ground. He roared, "What do you think you are doing in here? Don't you know it's forbidden to enter this room? Go out, now!"

"I-I'm s-sorry," Meilin said through clattering teeth, clutching her red cheek. She had never seen her uncle so enraged. "I just..."

"I don't care what you were doing! Get out, now, you useless, wretched girl. I'll see you are properly punished for this later on," The Head demanded, walking up to the Book to check if there was any damage, and staring at Meilin with slit, dark eyes cornered with wrinkles. "Did Li Syaoran ask you to do this?"

"NO!" Meilin exclaimed in resentment. "Syaoran had nothing to do with this!"

"Be gone, then!"

Swallowing hard, Meilin scrambled out of the Great Hall and out of the Main House, her head swirling at all that had been happening around her.

School wasn't any better than home. Meilin had realized how terribly behind she was in all her classes. She hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night, imagining all the possibilities of punishment that the Head might come up with for breaking into the Forbidden Room. A gut feeling told her that the hidden dungeon full of scorpions and snakes might not be merely a story to scare children, after seeing that horrid expression on the Head's face. And she could not digest the fact that while she had been away, the Elders had moved ahead and actually stricken Syaoran's name from the List. That was the final straw—they were being completely unreasonable! Surely, there were greater crimes to commit to have your name removed. Just because Syaoran refused to return home didn't call for the greatest measure of punishment and disgrace under the Li Clan doctrine.

She had never felt this miserable and alone before, not even when she first learned of the decision to remove Syaoran as the Chosen One, not when she was attacked by the Age and locked in some cellar room with a broken ankle, not even when she was rejected by Syaoran. For the first time, she came to the realization that she was completely on her own, here in Hong Kong. Aunt Ieran, the Great Elder, Wei, all those who had been kind to her were gone. Her mother was recently treating her like a stranger—she knew that her mother was worried that Meilin, because of her rebellious streak, might get in trouble with the Clan. And Syaoran, Sakura, Kai, everyone was all back in Japan.

"Li Meilin! Li Meilin, I told you to come up to the board and solve the problem!" the math teacher exclaimed in frustration. Her classmates tittered.

"Hai, sumimasen sensei!" Meilin exclaimed. Then she shook her head, remembering she was no longer in Japan and converting back to Cantonese. "Sorry." She fumbled for her place in the textbook. At that moment, a cell phone began to ring.

The teacher's eyes narrowed. "Who dared to bring a cell phone to class?"

The phone rang again. "I, said, who's cell phone is it?" the teacher snapped.

Everyone began to whisper.

"It's coming from Li Meilin's direction," a student pointed.

"Eh? I don't own a cell phone!" Meilin exclaimed frantically. "I really don't."

The teacher strode up to her desk and emptied her bag's contents on the desk. Out dropped a cell phone, light blinking as it rang. "It is your cell phone! How dare you lie to me, Li Meilin? Take this thing and go to the principal's office. He shall confiscate it and give you a suitable punishment. I don't even want to deal with a student who dares to disrupt my class."

"That's not mine!" Meilin protested in vain, blocking out the gleeful laughter and mockery of the other students, glad to see Miss High-and-Mighty in trouble.

Grabbing her bag, stuffing all her belongings in, Meilin rushed out the classroom, feeling that clenched sensation coming over her throat again. She ran straight to the girl's bathroom, shutting the door behind her and leaning against the door. _Please, someone get me out of here. Anyone._

The phone began to ring again. _What is this phone? It's not mine._ Meilin took it out of the bag. It was a pretty double-fold design, slightly larger than the size of her two fingers, and enclosed in a metallic red case. It rang again, and Meilin flipped it open. On the color screen was an animated icon of a white parrot. She pressed send and tentatively said, "H-hello." _It couldn't be._

"Ni hao, Mei-chan!" came that jovial, light-hearted voice that she had longed to hear. "How have you been doing?"

"Kai." Meilin gulped, sliding down and sitting on the cold tiled ground—Kaitou Magician, full of endless surprises, always managed to make her feel weak-kneed, popping up at unexpected moments.

"I'm so insulted that you never bothered to call me all this time—I thought something happened to you. Why else do you think I slipped an international cell phone, of course designed by moi, into your bag before leaving?" Kai chided into the crackling phone.

_He's joking around as usual._ Voice trembling, Meilin demanded, "Y-you put the cell phone in my bag? Do you know how much trouble I got into because you called me during class? _Idiot._"

"You didn't even discover it until today?" Kai asked in surprise. "That's why you didn't call me for almost two weeks! That makes me feel a little better—truthfully, I was feeling a bit insulted you know." He laughed heartily.

_He doesn't even care that I got in trouble because of him. Yet, I think I finally understood what it feels like to be Mizuki Kai, in class today._ Just hearing his voice his laughter, slowly dissolved the knot in her stomach, and she felt relieved, glad, less isolated, all at the same time.

"Meilin, you still there?"

"Yeah."

"So, is it hard back in Hong Kong?"

"Very."

"When it isn't bearable, give me a call anytime, and I'll come steal you away," Kai stated.

"Another excuse to kidnap me? Don't worry." Meilin smiled. "It's bearable." Was Kai truly worried about me? "Kai, have you been skipping class again?"

"Maybe," he replied flippantly. "But you are too."

True, he had a point. Shaking her head, Meilin asked, "Where are you right now?" That boy was impossible—she didn't have the energy to scold him anymore.

"Up somewhere high," Kai replied. "I like high places, far from people; it gives me a sense of security, looking down below."

"And your health? The bullet..."

"It's all right now," Kai said shortly. "Oh, and you must be worried about Syaoran... you're probably forbidden to call him, right? Well, you won't believe what he's been up to lately. He and the four-eyed freak had a duel, and you won't believe it."

"Syaoran won?"

"How did you know? Anyway, it was quite a sight, seeing that creepy magician turned to seed sprawled on his back, knocked out. Syao-kun's my new hero!"

"Why do you hate Eriol-kun so much—he's done so much for you family," Meilin commented. She had already figured out why, yet she wondered if Kai had.

"I don't like his hairstyle," Kai joked.

"Kai... Is anything wrong?" Meilin asked. Yes, there was something definitely wrong, even though he was so cheerful on the phone.

Seductively low-voiced, he murmured, "You could tell, ma chère? I passionately miss you, Mei-chan."

"Oh shut up. Hang up now—international wireless fees are expensive." _Why do I blush even though I know he's joking. _

"I'll hang up if you tell me that you miss me too," Kai insisted.

"I'm really hanging up."

"You're so cold." Kai smiled lopsided. What was he doing, sitting up on a high mountain, away from all the people, going through the trouble of setting up an antenna to catch the satellite signals, and calling a girl in Hong Kong who had enough troubles on her own? Sometimes, he realized how foolish he could be, and it made him want to stay up in the mountains forever and forget about everything. "Well, if you ever need me, or just someone to talk to, call this number at any time. You're the only one who has it. And I'm the only number saved on your phone. Press the 1 button and send. We must give each other moral support during hard times, don't you think?" _She's going to scold me again probably for talking nonsense._

Instead, Meilin said softly, "Thank you."

"Eh?" Kai looked at Perro-chan, perched on his shoulder questioningly.

"Arigato, arigato," chirped the parrot.

"Nothing!" She turned wine-colored. "Bye." She hung up. Tracing the lines of cell phone, designed to her preferences, Meilin thought, _Yes, things were a little more bearable now._


	78. Chapter 49: Venomous Minds, Part II

**Chapter 49: Venomous Minds**

_Back in Japan..._

Saturday afternoon was duty at the orphanage again. Sakura didn't even mind having to work by Eron anymore. She found at least at the orphanage, Eron knew what he was doing and finished his work efficiently. The children were rather intimidated by him, but he wasn't particularly mean nor cruel to them.

"Kaijou-nee-chan!" Subaru shouted gleefully, running up to Sakura. Then, he scowled. "You didn't come for so long. I thought you forgot about me."

"Sorry Su-chan," Sakura said, patting the five-year-old boy's head. "How have things been?"

"Boring," Subaru replied, pouting. "And there's a new baby here—it goes wah, wah all the time. It's so noisy, it's impossible to have any silence. I hate the baby."

Even as he said this, they could hear the wailing of a baby from the bathroom.

"There, there, don't cry now, Moeko-chan," Yukito said, rocking the freshly bathed baby in his arms.

"Yukito-san!" Sakura exclaimed. She peered at the baby's scrunched up face. It was drooling over Yukito's cream-colored shirt, not that he minded.

"Here, can you put Moeko-chan to sleep?" Yukito said, handing Sakura the baby wrapped in a faded pink blanket. "It's her naptime. Besides, she's been crying all day, and the other children are getting cranky because their nap time has been interrupted."

Carefully cradling the baby in her arms, Sakura gazed up at Yukito. "Yukito-san, you spend a lot of time at the orphanage, don't you?"

Smiling, Yukito replied, "Well, I have a soft spot for children. Having grown up without parents myself, I want to do the most I can for these children, who weren't as lucky as me to have kind, caring grandparents. Unlike Touya, I pursued med school with an interest leaning towards the line of pediatrics."

"That suits you very well, Yukito-san. You will be a wonderful pediatrician," Sakura said. Yes, children would forget that they are sick when with Yukito-san, who had the gentleness which could soothe and heal anyone. They were interrupted by a thud and a shriek.

"Tsukishiro-san! Tsukishiro-san! Thank goodness you're here. One of the boys fell outside and scraped his knee!" Yuri called out.

"Well, duty calls," Yukito said, grabbing his first-aid kid.

When Yukito left, the baby, Moeko, began bawling again. Her diaper was freshly changed, and she already had her meal, so Sakura cooed at the baby helplessly. "Don't cry, Moe-chan. What's wrong? Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?"

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Baby Moeko bawled, water dripping out her eyes, nose, and mouth. Carefully, Sakura dabbed the baby's face with a bib.

"You should just leave the baby alone," Eron said, coming up from behind her and setting down a stack of freshly folded laundry. "That's the best way to cure babies from that nasty habit—lie them down somewhere and let them cry out all they want. Eventually, they will tire themselves from all that screaming and become quiet on their own accord."

Squeezing the baby closer to her, Sakura replied, "That's plain cruel."

"It's sensible, especially in such a place where attention can't be focused on one individual all the time. If you always hold it and humor it when it cries, it just becomes more dependant on you and will cry even more when you leave," Eron said curtly. "Let it cry all it wants, and don't pat any attention to it. It's for the better, later on."

"I refuse to believe that," Sakura said, gently rocking Moeko back and forth in her arms. Sighing, Eron walked off to the kitchen. The baby's eyes grew heavier as Sakura hummed a little lullaby. Soon, she fell asleep in Sakura's warm arms.

Sunday morning came.

Touya and Yukito, both early risers, sat at the kitchen table in the Kinomoto residence. Yukito had just devoured five plates of omelet and drank 7 cups of freshly squeezed orange juice.

Leaning his chin against his hand, Touya said flatly, "Yuki."

"Yes?" Yukito attacked a plateful of scrambled eggs.

"Are you sure you're a med student? Egg has high cholesterol—it's bad for you," Touya commented. "Three eggs per omelet, and you ate five. Fifteen eggs one morning is a lot you know."

"But being hungry is worse for me," Yukito replied, gulping down a glass of water to finish the meal off. "Egg whites have lots of protein, anyway—all 23 amino acids."

"Yuki." Touya sighed.

"Yes?"

"What's that thing doing here?" Touya glared at the chubby baby sitting in a highchair (Sakura's old one) next to Yukito.

"It's a baby," Yukito said, watch the baby, who had finished a bottle of warm milk and had thrown in on the ground in a tantrum.

"I can see that," Touya grumbled. "I'm asking, what are you doing with a baby?"

"It's Moeko-chan, from the orphanage!" Yukito replied. "The children have their monthly excursion trip today, to the zoo, and they couldn't bring her along. Yet, there was nobody to take care of her, so I volunteered to watch her for today."

"Yuki." Touya stared at the baby, who was blowing raspberries at him. "You know there's a pre-med seminar on campus today, right?"

Blinking his honey colored eyes several times, Yukito smiled sheepishly. "I forgot."

"Well, then, you can't bring the baby along. What are you going to do?" Touya asked, standing up and clearing the dishes. "Too bad outo-san has a guest lecture today—he loves children to pieces." Then a wicked gleam came over his eyes. "Hey, you can get Sakura to look after Momo-chan today. Kaijou doesn't have any plans on Sundays."

"Moeko-chan," Yukito corrected. He brightened. "That's a good idea. Moeko-chan got attached to Sakura yesterday—she cried so much when it was time for Sakura to leave."

As if on cue, there came a stomping down the staircase, and Sakura ran into the kitchen, still in her pajamas and hair sticking out in all directions. "I'm late, I'm late!" She opened the refrigerator and took out a carton of milk, drinking straight out of it the sticking it back in.

"Kaijou!" Touya shouted, sticking out a foot, causing Sakura to trip.

Sakura almost fell flat on her face, but was saved by Yukito.

"Yukito-san!" Sakura exclaimed, turning crimson as Yukito steadied her. Desperately, she tried to flatten out her hair. "You're here early!"

"WAHHHHHHHH!!!" The baby began bawling.

"Hoe? Moe-chan!" Sakura blinked, rubbing her eyes. Was she seeing things?"

"Well, about, Moeko-chan," Yukito began. "I need someone to look after her for today—I have a seminar to attend this afternoon."

"Don't worry Yukito-san! I'll take care of Moe-chan!" Sakura volunteered enthusiastically, before thinking twice.

"Thanks Sakura! I'll buy you dinner next time!" Yukito replied, just as enthusiastically.

"Great!" Touya exclaimed, most enthusiastic of all. _Hehe... Beware, Brat!_ "Let's go, Yuki—we should get to campus earlier and help with set-up."

Tapping his foot impatiently, Syaoran watched down the street for Sakura. He had been standing in front of the popular Piffle Princess store for too long, and was tired of having female students glance his way with muffled giggles. Once more, he checked in his right pocket for two movie tickets for 10:45 AM. He had carefully thought over what normal couples would do on a date, and this was the best answer he could come up with. But they'll be late for the movie at this rate!

Running full speed, baby in arm, diaper bag slung over one shoulder, bed-hair still in place, Sakura almost zoomed past Syaoran and had to retrace her steps. "Sorry Syaoran!"

"You're late again!" Syaoran barked.

"I'm only 5 minutes late!" retorted Sakura.

"No, it's 15 past." Syaoran scowled.

"How do you know? You don't even have a watch on!"

"I just know. My mental clock is never wrong," Syaoran replied. "Let's go now."

"Um, you see..." Sakura paused, smoothing her carelessly braided hair with one hand. She had a new outfit planned out to wear today, but instead was suck wearing an old pink jumper under a matching cardigan.

Quick enough, Syaoran realized that Sakura was carrying a large package of some sort and had an unbecomingly large bag slung over her shoulder. "What is that thing?"

"Eh, well..." Sakura began, turning pink. He definitely would not forgive her a second time. She really wanted to wear her pretty new sweater and skirt, but...

The baby began to wail again.

"WHAT! ARE YOU AN IDIOT! YOU VOLUNTEERED TO LOOK AFTER THAT BABY, WHEN YOU KNEW THAT YOU WERE MEETING ME TODAY?" Syaoran shouted, when he finally heard Sakura's feeble excuse.

"But, there was no one else to take care of Moe-chan," Sakura said. "And the children at the orphanage really wanted to go to the zoo—they've been waiting all month."

"So, you think you can just bring a baby along? This isn't the first time—last time you brought about Subaru, and the time before that, you came along as a baby yourself. Are you trying to joke with me?" Syaoran paused for breath, fiercely scowling at the howling baby, attracting more and more attention from by-passers.

"That should be illegal," an old woman clucked to her friend. "Kids raising a child—parents are so young these days."

"Poor girl—the father's no good," the other woman replied, shaking her head. "Single mothers have it so hard in this world."

"It's not our baby!" Syaoran shouted.

"Well, what should we do?" Sakura said, looking up at Syaoran meekly. "We can meet again next time."

"No way!" Syaoran exclaimed. "We'll just have to bring the baby along. To the movies."

"Is that okay?"

"We don't have a choice, do we?"

"Thanks, Syaoran!" Sakura smiled brightly.

Syaoran's ears reddened as he looked down at his feet. "Well, I already bought movies tickets so..."

"Movie! Really? Hurry, let's go!"

Right in time for the movie to begin, Sakura and Syaoran sat down in mid-row seats, a carton of popcorn to share between them and sleeping baby on Sakura's lap, diaper bag on Syaoran's.

_Thank goodness Moeko fell a sleep. _Sakura nibbled on a kernel of popcorn. _Thinking about it, this is the first I've been alone to the movies with Syaoran._ All around her were couples, girls leaning against their boyfriend's shoulder, holding hands, sharing drinks. _Does this count as a date? I did bring along the baby, but still, when a boy and a girl are alone together, outside of school, doesn't that count as a date?_

Sipping on the coke, Syaoran waited impatiently for the movie to begin. Was he supposed to hold her hands, or what? He'd never been to the movies alone with a girl before. Actually, he didn't even like going to movie theaters. Yet, girls liked these kind of things. Besides, he could never forget Eron and Sakura's 'date' that spring at the movie theater.

"The movie's beginning!" Sakura exclaimed. "I wonder what kind of movie it is. I haven't been in the theaters for so long!"

"Not since the time you stood me up for ten hours," Syaoran muttered under his breath.

"Oh yeah! It was an Akagi Arima movie then—a romantic comedy. She's so beautiful and a great actress," Sakura said, grabbing another mouthful of popcorn. "Why aren't you eating any? I love caramel popcorn."

"It's a relief," Syaoran said, glancing sideways at Sakura. _She's back to normal again._

"Hoe?"

Their conversation was interrupted by a man sitting behind them who shushed them. Quietly, they began to watch the screen. Soon, Sakura had ceased to eat popcorn and was frozen in her seat as eerie music drifted through the theater.

After a scene of a bloody murder and chopping off of limbs, the next scene proceeded to a dark school corridor. Haunting music played in the background. The heroine walked hesitantly down the hallway, her footsteps echoing hollowly. She paused, then looked around her. Finding no one, she continued to walk. Then, out of the ceiling popped out a bloody head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sakura screamed, clenching Syaoran's hand so hard that it went limp.

People around her glared at her for screaming through important dialogue. Sakura was silent for five more minutes, until another ghost scene ensued, this time with dozens of decapitated women floating around the school. This time, she screamed the roof off the theater.

At this, Moeko awoke from her nap and began screaming also.

"Sorry, Moe-chan," Sakura whispered, regaining her senses, fumbling in the diaper bag for the bottle though she was scared out of her mind—any excuse to look away from the screen.

"Watch out!" Syaoran exclaimed.

It was too late—Sakura had already knocked over the carton of popcorn all over the ground.

"WAH!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Moeko was crying even harder now as a high-pitched creepy tune blasted out from the movie.

"Shhh!!!" The movie watchers all said in unison.

"Sorry, sorry," Sakura whispered, bowing her head in embarrassment, trying to muffle the baby.

Without surprise, Syaoran, Sakura and the baby were immediately kicked out from the theater by the usher. Luckily, neither Sakura and Syaoran had much regrets.

As they walked out of the theater, much subdued, Syaoran grumbled, "We'll never be allowed back in that theater again—and I didn't even do anything."

"You never told me we were watching a horror film!" Sakura retorted in indignation. She sniffled. Moeko was quietly sucking on her bottle now. "That was just plain mean of you!"

"I didn't know it was going to be a scary movie," Syaoran said, shoving his hands in his pocket. _Great job, Syaoran, choosing a horror film out of all the movies out there._ "I just bought tickets for the Box Office #1 movie—who knew it would be a horror film?"

Shuddering, Sakura said, "That was the scariest thing I've ever scene in my life."

"Oh. You haven't seen the Great Elder in one of his rages," Syaoran muttered. "Well then, let's go eat lunch. Though I doubt you have any appetite after seeing that thing."

Brightening, Sakura said, "I didn't eat breakfast today! I'm starving!"

"After eating all that popcorn?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

Having long since recovered from the unnerving movie, Sakura and Syaoran ate an early lunch at a small café, noted for its sweet deserts and popular among Tomoeda students

"I'm so full!" Sakura exclaimed, leaning back in the booth. Spending time with Syaoran undeniably meant good food.

"Boo boo!" Moeko squealed, throwing her empty bottle on the ground from her highchair.

"That's the tenth time you've done this during the meal," Syaoran sighed, picking up the bottle and handing it back to the baby, who immediately threw it back down, bonking Syaoran on the head. "And I thought taking care of that boy, Subaru, was difficult."

Sakura laughed delightedly—apparently, she thought it was cute.

"You have room for the chocolate cake we ordered, don't you?" Syaoran asked, rubbing his head and sticking the bottle back in the bag. _Demonic baby. _

"Chocolate cake!" Out of the diaper bag popped out an over-excited Kero-chan, knocking aside the bottle. "You can't eat chocolate cake without me!"

"Kero-chan!" Sakura gulped in dismay—Syaoran was really going to be furious. "What are you doing here? And go back inside the bag—someone might see you!"

"There's no one around us," Kero-chan exclaimed. "I knew it was a good idea to follow you." Clearing his throat, he corrected himself. "I mean, not for the chocolate cake, but to fulfill my role as your Guardian, I should follow you around at all times, especially after what happened last time."

"Great, just great," Syaoran muttered under his breath, sinking into his chair. "This day is full of many wonderful surprises. Could it get any better?"

"Sorry, Syaoran," Sakura said apologetically. How could things go so wrong? "The check is on me, okay?"

"No." Syaoran glared at Kero-chan, who was sipping Sakura's lemonade. "Don't even think of it."

"But..."

"Well, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Syaoran asked, brightening up. After all, it was a precious Sunday with Sakura. "Obviously, we can't go far, carrying that elephant of a baby around, and we should try to avoid crowds—people aren't overly fond of constantly crying babies. We can go to the park I guess. It's sunny outside, though a little bit chilly. Are you dressed warmly enough? Or we can go to the aquarium—they have a new shark exhibition. Yamazaki-kun said that there's a new ice cream parlor with a hundred flavors—even wasabi flavored."

Sakura hid a smile. _He's trying so hard._ _Now I feel even guiltier. It's really not often that we can spend time together like this, doing what normal teenagers do, having fun. I guess he doesn't know that it's good enough to just be beside him, without doing anything special. _

"Sakura-chan! Help me!" Kero-chan squealed. The baby had gotten a grip of him, thinking him to be a doll, and was now pulling his ears and tail, stretching him out in all directions.

"Bad girl, Moeko," Sakura scolded, trying to pry Kero-chan away from the baby's tight clench.

Watching Sakura with tender eyes, Syaoran commented, "You know, babies are kind of cute, after all."

Nodding, Sakura said, "Even though its hard work, I think taking of babies really has merit—because they really need you."

"Right, and they're completely helpless without you," Syaoran said. "They're the only truly innocent being on earth."

The waitress brought the chocolate cake, with two forks, and set it on the table. Kero-chan froze in Moeko's arm, doll-style until the waitress left.

"Say, Syaoran." Sakura looked up at Syaoran. "What's it like, being the Chosen One?"

"Eh?" Slowly Syaoran gazed up at Sakura, then lowered his eyes again. She had never asked such a question before. He hadn't really been thinking about the matter at all lately. What were his feelings regarding that once coveted, now forsaken position?

"Well, in the beginning, it was just a dream, and as little boys envision their superhero, I thought that the Chosen One was the ideal hero of the Clan, a great, paranormal being. I grew a little older and became too busy training to think of such nonsense. It was hard work, days I don't like to recall. Leiyun's death brought back to me that dream of long ago with a rude awakening—from that point on, the position of the Chosen One became not a fantasy but a duty for me. At that point, my entire mind and body was completely focused on fine-tuning my skills to pass the test. At age ten, I was completely focused on proving that I was worthy as Chosen One. At age twelve, back in Hong Kong, I realized that being Chosen One wasn't everything in my life—that I couldn't continue to live as an obedient machine of the Clan. It's my obligation to follow orders and not ask questions—yet I found that it was becoming harder to obey without knowing the reasoning behind a command."

"And right now?" Sakura prodded.

"Right now?" Syaoran laughed shortly. "I used to be an idiotic soldier at the disposal of the Elders. Now, I'm just an idiotic soldier at your disposal."

His words were drowned out by a shriek. "Kero-chan! How could you finish the cake all by yourself so quickly?" Sakura demanded in reproachfully, pointing at the empty dish with stains of chocolate and a piece of leftover chocolate decoration.

"Yummy! That was delicious!" Kero-chan smacked his stained lips.

"Yum yum!" Moeko repeated. Chocolate streaked her cheek.

"Moe-chan, you too?" Sakura asked, wiping Moeko's face with the bib.

Sighing, Sakura turned back to Syaoran. She had to get to the point instead of evading the most important question. "Syaoran... Is it _really _okay for you to stay in Japan?"

"I told you before that it's fine," Syaoran replied shortly. He thought this was already final. So this was the point she was driving at.

"Are you sure... that it doesn't jeopardize your position as the Chosen One?"

"Did Meilin tell you that?" Syaoran asked sharply.

Taken back by Syaoran's edginess, Sakura said, "No, nobody said anything. It's just that, from what you've told me before about the Li Clan, I always thought that the Chosen One had to obey the Elders at risk of their position. The Elders called you back, but you said it's fine to stay here. I was a bit confused. You told me before that the Chosen One cannot disobey the Elders, having sworn your life to the Clan by accepting the title."

_That scared me for a minute—I thought she figured out that I've officially been demoted as Chosen One. Still, I can't let her even suspect. She'll surely throw a fuss if she finds out. _Regaining composure, Syaoran managed to reply lightly, "You're wrong. The Elders were just calling me back on a whim—they've been threatening me for months now. You know that. It's okay. Fighting the Dark Ones is more important. Back home, they'll probably just send me on a stupid mission to gather some rare magical herb or something."

Clenching her hands in a tight fist underneath the table, Sakura, lashes downcast said forcedly, "Syaoran... You can go back to Hong Kong you know. I have things under control here. I can manage fine on my own." She remained silent, waiting for his answer. "Don't feel obligated to stay because of me."

Kero-chan stared up at Sakura with bulging eyes. Even the baby had sense to remain quiet.

Finally, he managed to reply. "Stop kidding around." Syaoran looked up at Sakura's downcast eyes; it was impossible to decipher her mind. He should be thankful that she was being so considerate, but it hurt more than he had expected, her telling him to go, formally giving him permission to leave. Stating with her own lips that she didn't need him.

"I'm not kidding. The Elders wanted you back for ages now—after all, you ran away from home, didn't you? You've been here for over a year, and you really should go check on things back in Hong Kong. That's the right thing to do." Sakura waited for Syaoran's response. _Of course he'll return. It makes sense. He won't be gone forever or anything. He just needs to appease the Elders and take care of a long list of neglected jobs in Hong Kong. I can't stop him—he thinks he can't leave me alone with the Dark Ones, but it's not like I can't handle things on my own. Besides, I have powerful allies also. I don't want Syaoran getting in trouble with his family because of me. I'm the only one who can make him leave, so I have to let him go._

For a second, Syaoran remained wordless. Was Sakura speaking because of an obligation to let him go, a simple whim, or truly because she believed he was a hindrance to her, as Eriol said? _In the end, this is still purely my decision._

"Syaoran." Why wouldn't he speak?

Then Syaoran grinned, flicking Sakura on the forehead with his finger. "No way. I'm not returning—it's a waste of money buying roundtrip tickets. (I'm broke, anyway.) It's much more convenient for me to stay here, even though winters are warmer back in Hong Kong."

Rubbing her forehead, Sakura said, "But..."

"How can I make it any plainer? I'm staying here; I don't need to go back to Hong Kong," Syaoran spelled out slowly. "You can't make me."

Without having realized how nervous she had been, Syaoran's confident words lifted a great load of Sakura's heart. _How can I tell him to go, when I was selfishly begging with everything in my heart for him to stay? _"Are you serious?"

Smiling warmly, Syaoran said, "This is my home now."

Unbeknownst to her, tears of silent joy and relief blurred her eyes. She ducked her head over, pretending to fiddle with Moeko's bib.

Kero-chan burped, interrupting the two again. "Sakura-chan, I don't feel good."

"You ate too much cake, too quickly," Sakura said crossly, for the first time realizing how difficult it was to spend some time with Syaoran, alone.

"No, not like that," Kero-chan moaned, clutching his stomach. "It's not indigestion or anything—I just feel really sick."

"He deserves it," Syaoran muttered.

Sakura agreed. Kero-chan, though she loved him, was undeniably a gluttonous pig.

"I promise not to steal your cake again," Kero-chan groaned. "I feel sick all over, feverish but cold, dizzy."

Realizing that Kero-chan seemed rather greenish tinted, Sakura exclaimed, "Something's really wrong with him! Is it food-poisoning?"

"I still think it's just indigestion," Syaoran said flatly.

"Boo boo!" Moeko screamed, reaching over and grabbing a fistful of Syaoran's hair.

"Ow."

"Moeko-chan, are you feeling sick too?" Sakura asked, bending over the highchair, dismayed. The baby skin looked rather pasty and pale but maybe she had always been this way. (Little Moeko was unfortunately rather overweight).

Examining the remaining chocolate decoration from the cake, Syaoran sniffed it then said, "Poison. I'm pretty sure the cake's been poisoned."

"Not bad, my good lad. Sweet is cake, as sweet as poison can make," came a familiar ephemeral voice from behind him. Everyone groaned.

Not too far from the café that Sakura and Syaoran were eating in, Tanaka Miho came out of the bookstore. "Not fair!" She pouted. "Nakuru just left me, all alone. I shouldn't even be here—deadline's coming up and no one has turned in their articles. Akagi Aki-sempai is a jerk, making me do all the work! And Mizuki-sempai! Ooh, just wait until I see him—he's dead!" If people stared at her strangely for speaking to herself, she ignored them.

Out of the blue, she spotted a familiar spiky hairstyle, which stood out amidst the crowded street. "Ah! Porcupine-head!" She ran up to him and slapped him on the back. "Mizuki-sempai!"

Startled, Kai took off his headphones and turned around. "Miho!" Pushing his sunglasses up, his eyes darted back and forth.

"Don't think of running away again! You've been missing from school for a week!" Miho exclaimed, hands on hips. "Where are the photos of the basketball game?"

"Basketball? What basketball game?"

"Ooh... I'm really going to kill you, Mizuki-sempai!" Miho face turned scarlet.

"Say, I heard that's the ice cream store that has a hundred different flavors," Kai said, pointing to a baby pink and yellow sign.

"Oh, the one Yamazaki-sempai was talking about!" Miho exclaimed, easily distracted. "Wow, he wasn't lying this time. Look at the line outside!"

"Come, let's go check it out," Kai said, dragging Miho along, temporarily saved.

Staring in rapture at the rows of different flavors of all different colors and texture inside the store, Miho murmured, "There are so many ice cream flavors... Marshmallow Heaven, Diamond Dewdrop, Turnip, Peach Soda, Snow and Ice, Sweet Potato, Citrus Splash. Eh, Green Wasabi? (_Ew_!) Hmm... what should I get?"

Having reached the counter, Kai ordered, fishing out his black leather wallet. "Let's see, Orangeorama Creamy Whirlpool, double-scoop, sugar cone for our ohime-sama, and single scoop, Lemon Blizzard, single-scoop, waffle cone for me."

Leaving the store happily licking her rapidly melting orange-flavored ice cream, Miho exclaimed, "Mmm... This is so good! The best!" She had long forgotten being mad at Kai.

Kai had already finished his cone and watched Miho tackle hers, dripping melted ice cream over her hands and smearing over her face. He handed her a handkerchief, of course black silk.

"Eh? Is it clean?" Miho asked, taking the last bite of her cone and taking the handkerchief, wiping her sticky mouth and hands. Even his handkerchief smelled faintly of his fresh cologne.

"Meilin washed it before leaving, so it should be," Kai muttered under his breath.

Not listening, Miho pointed urgently. "What that? Isn't that the Riddle?" she exclaimed, catching sight of a glimmering Sphinx-like beast loitering outside a café, carefully hiding behind a trashcan. "That's definitely the Riddle!" She ran towards it, full-speed. It had disappeared already—no, it had entered the café!

"Isn't that Miho-chan?" Sakura exclaimed, looking up, behind the Riddle. "And Kai-kun, too—I was wondering where he disappeared to for the past week."

"You guys are here too?" Miho blinked. "Another baby?"

"Moeko-chan, from the orphanage—I'm babysitting today, again," Sakura explained.

"Miho-chan," Kero-chan wailed. "I'm dying."

"Kero-chan!" Miho glanced around—nobody was sitting near. "What happened?"

"The cake was poisoned, and he ate it. We think the baby might have too," Syaoran said. Then he gaped. "Kai! Did you just eat that remaining piece of chocolate?"

"Yeah," Kai replied nonchalantly, licking his fingers. "Mmm... Good. Why, is something wrong?"

"Are you listening? It's been poisoned!" Syaoran sighed in despair.

"It's okay," Kai reassured, smiling.

"It's not okay!" Sakura replied. Was it a dark force? "You've been poisoned!"

"Really, I'm fine. I developed immunity poisoning long ago," Kai replied.

"And how could you develop that?" Syaoran asked sarcastically. "From drinking spoiled milk and eating moldy bread all the time?"

"No, special training of course," Kai said. He made a face. "Horrible—had stomach cramps, headaches and felt nauseous all the time. But it paid off later on."

"Where in the world do you receive poison immunity training," Miho pondered. She clapped her hands together. "I see, Mizuki-sempai, did you go to military school before you transferred here?"

"Err..." Kai shifted uncomfortably. "Well, anyway, aren't you guys going to find an antidote for Kero-chan? What kind of poison is it anyway?"

The Riddle, sitting quietly on the table till now raised its head and said smugly, "Thought you would never ask, the process in order to fulfill you task:

_"A dram of poison, such soon-speeding gear_

_As will disperse itself through all the veins_

_That the life-weary taker may fall dead,_

_And that the trunk may be discharged of breath_

_As violently as hasty powder fired_

_Doth hurry from the fatal cannon's womb."_

Turning pale, Kero-chan squeaked, "Violently... fall dead?"

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"I think the Riddle's giving us a hint on what kind of poison it is," Syaoran said.

"What kind is it?" Sakura scrunched up her face to make sense out of the Riddle's riddle.

"How should I know?" Syaoran scowled. He turned to Kai—surely a former criminal knew about these kind of things. Kai shrugged.

"Trunk discharged of breath," Kero-chan moaned, raising his paw up dramatically. "Sakura-chan. You were a great Card Mistress. I was honored to be your guardian, and shall cherish our memories together till this poison disperses itself in my veins."

"Kero-chan!" Sakura said tearfully clasping his paw with both hands. "You're not going to die! We'll save you, Kero-chan."

Turning to Syaoran, Kero-chan continued, in a fainter voice, "Dear Brat. You were annoying and obnoxious, but you were still useful at times; I'll admit that... Ah, I'm falling short of breath. I think that I, life-weary, will fall dea—"

"Kero-chan! Hang on a little longer. We'll solve this Riddle and find you a cure!" Sakura exclaimed.

Perking up, Kero-chan said, teary-eyed, "Sakura-chan."

"We don't have any lead," Syaoran interrupted.

Before Kero-chan could start up his dying speech again, Miho said, "Oh just shut up all of you for a second. Let me think."

"Hoe?" Sakura turned to Miho hopefully. "Then did you decipher this riddle?"

Surprising them all, Miho, arms crossed, stated, "Of course. Didn't you guys ever read Shakespeare? I've been telling you to ever since summer. Shame on you, after having been in the Star-Crossed production, based of William Shakespeare's classic, Romeo and Juliet!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Syaoran asked impatiently. "We're trying to solve the Riddle—we don't have time for Shakespeare or whatever."

"Listen. A dram of poison... those are Romeo's lines as he asks the apothecary for a poison to commit suicide with at Juliet's graveside, upon hearing about her death, of course being misinformed," Miho replied. "And according to stories, the poison which quickly brought Romeo to an end, was foxglove."

"Foxglove?" Sakura glanced at Syaoran, clueless.

"Foxglove, foxglove... Where have I heard that before?" Kai stroked his chin. He rather enjoyed deciphering codes. "Oh, you mean _digitalis purpurea_! Yes, that makes sense."

"Eh, what's digitalis?" Miho asked. "I said, it's foxglove—the flower supposedly looks like fingers stuck to a stem."

"It's the scientific name for foxglove," Syaoran said slowly. Knowing Shakespeare wouldn't' have helped much, anyway. "I remember now—I've heard about it from the Clan Healer."

"Is there an antidote?" Sakura questioned doubtfully. "To this foxglove or digi-whatsit poisoning."

Purring, the Riddle flicked its tail, and answered in its silky musical voice:

_"Take thou this vial, being then in bed,_

_And this distilling liquor drink thou off,_

_When presently through all they veins shall run _

_A cold and drowsy humor; for no pulse_

_Shall keep his native progress, but surcease;_

_No warmth, no breath shall testify thou livest;_

_The roses in they lips and cheek shall fade_

_To wanny ashes, they eyes' windows fall_

_Like death when he shuts up the day of life;_

_Each part, deprived of supple government,_

_Shall, stiff and stark and cold, appear like death."_

"Eh, that sounds even worse!" Kero-chan despaired.

"Really, I didn't understand much of it, but it seems like the Riddle is talking about another poison, not a cure for the other one," Syaoran said.

"Miho-chan, is this a part of Romeo and Juliet too?" asked Sakura, wishing she had taken the time to read the full Shakespeare play when she had auditioned for Juliet.

"Hmm..." Miho paused, trying to recall everything she learned in British Literature class, back in England. Maybe she shouldn't have sounded so self-assured. "These are Friar Lawrence's lines, as he gives the sleep-inducing poison to Juliet, which would make her appear dead so that she can escape her wedding with Paris."

"What kind of poison was that?" Syaoran asked.

"Wait, I'm trying to think." Miho wrinkled her nose in concentration. "Bell...bella... something Italian. Meaning beautiful woman.

"Belladonna?" Kai suggested, his knowledge of Romantic languages being rather extensive.

Miho snapped her fingers. "That's it! Juliet's death-faking drug has been identified as belladonna."

"So, it's another poison," Sakura said. "But how will that cure Kero-chan?"

Nodding, Kai said, "No, it makes sense—oftentimes deadly poisons contain antidotes for other deadly poisons. Belladonna is also called the deadly nightshade, or in scientific terms, _atropa belladonna_. This plant has an important extract in it, atropine, which is the antidote for digitalis poisoning."

"Your knowledge on poisons is extensive, Mizuki-sempai," Miho said in grudging awe.

"Your knowledge on Shakespeare is extensive too, Miho-hime," replied Kai. "Bleh... I'm not really into literature—blabbing on and on about deep philosophical stuff that maketh no sense."

"Hmm... it's ironic how the poison Juliet drank was the antidote to Romeo's death-inducing poison," Sakura commented.

"Atropa," Syaoran murmured. "Atropa, the inflexible one... She's one of the three goddesses of fate in Greek mythology. The one who cuts the thread of life. It is ironic."

"Eh?" Sakura blinked, suddenly recalling the Star-Crossed position and their encounter with the Fates.

"Wow, Syaoran-kun has an interest in Greek classics too!" Miho exclaimed in jubilation.

"Ah, something I heard from one of Yamazaki-kun's stories," Syaoran said weakly. "Some of them are actually true."

Grinning cheekily, the Riddle flicked its tail and disappeared, having done its duty. These group of youths were the most interesting it had met in centuries.

"Wait!" Miho called out. She bit her lips. The Riddle had disappeared again. "I really wanted to capture the Riddle—I have questions to ask it."

"It's impossible for now," Syaoran said. "We too have been on its trail since this summer."

"But since no one can come up with a riddle that the Riddle can't answer..." Sakura sighed.

"That's all you have to do to seal the Riddle?" Miho asked, perking up. "Come up with a riddle that the Riddle can't answer? That's easy then! We just need to use our brains a bit."

"If it's so easy, you try capturing it," Kero-chan said, rolling over on the table miserably. "There are more important things to do right now."

"Fine, I'll do it! I'll defeat the Riddle!" Miho announced, one foot on the table, hands on hips. "Leave it to Miho-sama!"

"Good luck," Syaoran muttered. "Meanwhile, I guess we have a new dark force to tackle then." Glaring at Kero-chan, Syaoran sighed. Sure, of course any date with Sakura would end with a dark force.

"Without doubt, it's the Poison," Sakura said. "I think it was listed in the Five Force Scroll."

"Well, so we just have to find this belladonna, don't we?" Syaoran remarked. "That shouldn't be too hard."

"And where do you plan on finding the belladonna?" Sakura asked. Worriedly, she felt Kero-chan's forehead with two fingers—he was looking worse every second. On the contrary, Moeko seemed fine—probably, she hadn't ingested much of the cake after all. "How long does it take for the foxglove poisoning to spread completely, Kai?"

"Well, it depends on the dosage, but from the looks of Kero-chan's current condition, I should figure he has at least a couple hours," Kai replied.

"A-a few hours to live?" Kero-chan croaked miserably. "And I never got to taste the pudding-flavored ice cream with caramel topping at the new ice cream parlor."

"What I don't understand is how you didn't even figure out that the cake you were eating was poisoned by a dark force, after you claim to be the Great Golden-eyed Guardian of the Sun," Miho commented frankly.

"Exactly." Syaoran nodded in accordance.

"Shaddap!" Kero-chan snapped.

"Let's hurry then," Sakura said, scooping up Moeko from the highchair and patting her back. Moeko burped obediently Luckily, Moeko seemed fine—but you never knew. Kero-chan was a lot smaller, so it might have taken less time for it to take effect on him.. "Kai-kun, is it possible for you to find a place to acquire atro...atrop—that extract from belladonna, quickly? It's urgent. Syaoran and I will try to track down the dark force in the meanwhile, but I'm not sure how long that will take, we need to antidote as quickly as possible."

Crossing his arms nonchalantly, Kai replied, "Now, why should I do that? Didn't I tell you before that I am not here for you to order me around? I'm busy enough without bothering with tiresome tasks like this."

"What?" Syaoran demanded with gritted teeth. He liked Kai, he really did, but once in a while, Kai could be an impossible jerk. "You idiot, you ingested some of the poison yourself—you need the antidote too, not just the stuffed animal and the baby."

"I told you before, it doesn't effect me. And this is your problem, not mind," Kai replied flatly.

"Why, you—" Fist lashed out, only stopped by Sakura interfering.

"Stop it, Syaoran. It's okay." She bowed her head to Kai. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you with tiresome requests. It's just that you are very reliable, especially in such areas. But if you could tell us where we may be able to find the antidote, I will be grateful."

"Eh, you won't be able to find it on your own," Kai replied, shifting uncomfortably—Sakura always had a knack for making him feel like the big, evil guy in the wrong.

"Oh." Sakura's face fell.

Bonking Kai hard on the back of the head, Miho exclaimed, "Just do it, if you can! Stop being so difficult, Kai-sempai! Someone's life is at risk!" Without leaving him a chance to answer, she grabbed his sleeve and dragged him out of the café, calling out, "Don't worry, Sakura! I'll make sure we find that belladonna or whatever. Hurry up and catch the dark force! Right, Mizuki-sempai? You're dong this!"

"Yes ohime-sama," Kai replied wearily. "Leave the antidote tracking to me."

Nearly an hour later, Sakura sighed, collapsing on a wooden bench in the park. Her arms were beginning to ache from holding Moeko for so long. It was a relief the baby hadn't been crying at all since lunchtime. She took out Kero-chan from her jacket pocket with her spare hand. "How are you doing Kero-chan?"

"I'm... fine," Kero-chan replied weakly. "The world is rainbow colored. Haha... Ha..."

"I hope Kai is having more luck than us," Syaoran said, throwing the diaper bag on the bench, next to Sakura. "I can't feel any dark force around us."

"I'm so sorry Syaoran—I didn't want the day to turn out like this," Sakura said. "It seems like we're always just chasing after dark forces, without a moment to relax or let our guard off."

"You're right." Syaoran leaned his head back, looking up at the sun shining in the clear sky. "We really don't have the leisure to let our guard off."

Syaoran had been wondering why Moeko had been quiet for so long, and confirming his suspicion, Moeko began to bawl again.

"I need to change her diaper," Sakura said.

"Now?" What a troublesome baby. Syaoran fumbled in the bag for the extra diaper. His face fell. "Uh... Sakura. There aren't any more diapers left."

"Hoe!" Moeko was whimpering now from the discomfort.

"Wait here—I'll go to the convenience store and buy baby diapers," Syaoran said. He sprinted off, into the nearest convenience store.

Walking through the aisles in the convenience store for baby diapers, Syaoran grumbled, "Geez, what am I doing?" Staring at the rows and rows of diapers of varying brands and sizes, Syaoran gawped. Which one was he supposed to buy?

Still waiting on the bench, Sakura cooed to baby Moeko, who gurgled happily as Sakura gave her a finger to play with. "Just be patient for a little longer, Moe-chan."

"Baby's are so simplistic," Kero-chan grumbled, hovering into the large bag to see if there was any food. If he had only a few more hours to live, he should be able to eat to his heart's content.

"Hmm... Syaoran's taking a long time," Sakura commented out loud, gazing down the road. The convenience store wasn't too far away. Distracted by humoring the baby, keeping an eye on Kero-chan and waiting for Syaoran to return with diapers, she didn't notice a verdant scaly serpent snake its way around the bench and towards her ankle until she felt a sharp pain on her right ankle. Her blood felt chill for a second.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Kero-chan asked, tasting some baby-mush in a can then making a face.

"It's nothing," Sakura said, glancing at the ground, trying not to unsettle the baby. She thought she caught a glimpse of a long green tail of some sort, but it disappeared with a blink of an eye. Then she realized that her leg didn't merely feel cramped from sitting to long with a baby on her lap, but that her ankle was throbbing—something had bitten her. Her thoughts were interrupted by Syaoran returning.

"I didn't know what to buy," Syaoran panted. "I had to wait until a mother walked into the store, and I just bought the brand she picked up."

"Thanks Syaoran." Deftly, Sakura changed set Moeko down on the bench on her back and changed her diaper, recalling Eron's instructions.

With two fingers, Syaoran disposed the soiled diaper in the trashcan, making a face. "Babies are really troublesome, after all."

"There you go, Moe-chan! Does that feel better?" Sakura said, fastening Moeko's jumper again, giggling at the thought of baby Syaoran in diapers. She should use the Age card on him one of these days. "You were one once, too, Li Syaoran."

"Mama!" Moeko replied, grabbing Sakura's long braided hair.

"Nah, I think I was raised with wolves." Syaoran smiled lopsided, impressed how Sakura could still appear calm and caring to the baby, even though she was panicking inside because of the Poison.

"That explains it!" Sakura said, looking up and rounding her eyes innocently. "That's why you're like that."

"Like what?" Syaoran demanded in alarm.

Glibly, Sakura listed off, "Savage, lone-doggish, selfish yet ready to die for the pack..."

"Stop! I'm sorry I asked," Syaoran said dejected, resembling a wolf with his tail hanging between his legs. "Well, so what should we do about finding this dark force?"

"Kero-chan! Don't eat anything! You might make your condition worse!" Sakura scolded—it was too late, anyhow. "You're worse than Moe-chan!" With a baby to take care of and a sick Kero-chan, (not to mention a sulking Syaoran), it was impossible to concentrate on finding the dark force.

"Will you stop following me around?" Kai snapped, trying to walk faster and shake Miho off his trail.

"No!" Miho ran to catch up to Kai's long strides. "I'm going to help you find the belladonna for Sakura-tachi."

Stopping suddenly, resulting in Miho colliding into his back, Kai turned around and stated, "I can't find it with you chasing me around like this—you're distracting me. Now go along and leave me alone."

"No! After you ditch me, you're probably going to run off again and not help out Sakura," Miho replied, scowling fiercely. "I'm not letting you go off on your own, Mizuki-sempai! Anyway, how do you plan on finding the belladonna poison, anyway? Does it grow around here? You said it's a flower that grows berries, right?"

"We're not looking for the plant, silly. We need to get the atropine extract—it's a special prescription drug."

"Then how are you going to get it?" Miho persisted, craning her neck to look up at Kai, always mysterious and distant. "Don't we need a doctor's signature after a check-up... Hmm... does Kero-chan need to go to the vet?"

"That's too much of a hassle," said Kai, slamming his hand in his pocket and turning his back to Miho again and walking ahead.

"Then what are we going to do?" Miho blinked her coal gray eyes. "Hmm, Mizuki-sempai? Do you have a plan? Tell me! I knew it, you're trying to run away again, aren't you?"

Kai snapped. "Look, I'm a thief, okay? And I can't steal with you following me around."

Digesting his words, Miho stared at him blankly. Then she through her head back and laughed out loud. "Good one, Mizuki-sempai! And I'm a detective! So I'm following you. Lead the way!"

In frustration, Kai demanded, "Why are you so thick-skinned? Don't you get it? You're annoying! You're in my way!" Finding Miho completely silent, he paused, afraid to look at her face.

Lips quivering, Miho asked, "Why do you hate me so much, Mizuki-sempai?" Her face was unnaturally flushed.

Again pushing up the bridge of his shades, Kai glanced aside.

In a forcibly teasing tone, she said, "Don't tell me you hold a grudge because I'm always badgering you for the layouts, Mizuki-sempai! How unmanly! It is your fault for being so irresponsible! That's why, it's up to Tanaka Miho to find the antidote!"

As she was saying this, Kai had already dashed off into the crowed. She chased after him, but in vain. How could anyone be so fast on his feet? "Mizuki-sempai! Mizuki-sempai, where did you go?" She stamped her foot in frustration. "Ooh, meanie! He left without me!"

Lacking a better plan, Sakura and Syaoran stayed in the park, sitting next to each other on the wooden bench in the park. They thought it best to stay in one spot and feel for the dark forces aura—running around from place to place wasn't particularly effective, especially carrying around a baby. Besides, Kero-chan was now in no condition to move. His latest symptoms were hallucinations.

"Do you feel any dark aura?" Syaoran asked. Truthfully, he cared little about Kero-chan—surely magical creatures were made of tougher stuff than mortals, but the baby might have ingested some poison, even a tiny amount. Plus, Sakura was worried out of her mind; he could feel it despite her unusually calm demeanor.

Nope." Sakura winced. Her ankle was beginning to throb again...she should check it out later. "I guess we'll just have to count on Kai-kun again, after all."

"Say, what if he just ran off on us?" Syaoran commented dubiously. "He can do that you know, without batting an eye."

"Kai-kun wouldn't—he's dependable, (in a roundabout way)," Sakura said firmly.

"I'm insulted, my dear Syaoran," a casually alluring voice came from behind them.

"Kai-kun!" Sakura exclaimed in relief, as Kai leaned between them over the back of the bench. "Man, you guys look like really young parents."

"What took you so long?" demanded Syaoran.

"Patience, patience my friend," Kai drawled. "I had to go dig out my black cloak you know. I can't complete a task without it. It got quite dusty you know, from long negligence."

"What, you stole again?" Sakura remarked in horror.

"Eh, isn't that what you were asking me to do?" Kai questioned.

"No, I thought you could manage to find some underground mean of purchasing... or maybe you had some connections...oh I don't know," Sakura said. "I didn't want you to steal again."

Darkly, Kai said, "Well I think outright stealing is better than illegal drug-dealing, thank you."

"Oh I didn't mean it like that!" Sakura exclaimed in dismay.

"Well, do you have it or what?" Syaoran asked, to the rescue. For heaven's sake, Sakura never knew it when people were pulling her leg.

"Voila!" Kai took produced a plastic container of white pills. "Atropine—extract from belladonna which cures digitalis poisoning."

"Thank goodness!" Sakura exclaimed, fishing out a pill and handing it to Kero-chan.

"Do I have to swallow this? It doesn't look good," Kero-chan whispered, barely able to lift his head.

"Hurry, just swallow it—" Sakura said. "I'll give you candy afterwards."

Minutes after swallowing the atropine pill, Kero-chan showed little sign of recovery.

"Are you feeling any better?" Sakura questioned promptly.

"Hmm?" Kero-chan rolled over on his back. "Where's the candy?"

Sakura sighed in relief. Then she peered at Moeko-chan, who had been unusually quiet. "Do you think I need to give Moe-chan some?"

"No, I you're not supposed to give babies just any type of drugs," Kai said hastily.

"I don't think she showed any symptoms of poisoning, for the past several hours," Syaoran said. "Maybe she didn't eat the cake after all."

"Oh, you guys were worried about that?" Kero-chan remarked, chomping on a candy bar. "Of course I didn't spare any for that fat baby. The cake really was delicious! She did manage to scrape up some frosting with her hands, then smeared it all over her face. Stupid baby."

"What? You could have told us sooner!" Sakura exclaimed. "We were so worried that a defenseless baby was poisoned!"

"Really, we were panicking for no reason," Syaoran stated, ruffling his hair in irritation.

"Y-you guys weren't concerned about me at all?" Kero-chan wailed. "S-sakura-chan!"

Bonking Kero-chan on the head with his knuckle, Syaoran stated, "Of course not—you're not the type that would die because of some stupid food poisoning."

"Where's Miho-chan, Kai-kun?" Sakura asked, looking around. "Didn't she go with you?

Kai shrugged. "Who knows? Geez—I just wasted a whole day on that stuffed animal. Well then, see you guys later."

"Thanks heaps, Kai-kun!" Sakura called out. "You're the best!" Then she felt the back of her neck tingle. Syaoran was glaring at her. She laughed. "Syaoran too!"

Syaoran beamed.

"For buying baby diapers!"

His expression dropped into a scowl.

"Well, let's go find the dark force now—I think I can concentrate better, now that Kero-chan is safe. And Moe-chan too; I was feeling awful, thinking that I was irresponsible enough to let her ingest something harmful to her. Right, Moe-chan?" Sakura rubbed her nose against Moeko's button nose.

An electric pain rippled through her left leg as she was about to stand.

Syaoran steadied her. "What's the matter?"

"N-nothing," Sakura stammered. Grimacing, she felt the swollen welt on her ankle. She felt light-headed. Then she pinched herself—_it's just because I was so worried about Kero-chan and Moe-chan, and I'm relieved now._ "Really, I'm fine, let's go—"

Heedless, Syaoran seated her again, and bent over her feet, taking off her left shoe and lower her socks. "Something's wrong with your ankle," he observed. On the side of her ankle, he traced two red spots.

"That tickles," Sakura giggled. Then she gulped, suddenly feeling nauseous. She couldn't recall if she had been feeling unwell from before, because she had been too busy worrying about finding an antidote for Kero-chan.

"It looks like something bit you," Syaoran said. "Almost like mosquito-bites, but there are two equal spots, and the swelling is the size of a fist, on this side of your ankle. It almost looks like... a snakebite. But there can't be any snakes around here."

"Thinking about it, I felt a prickling sensation earlier on, while you were buying diapers for Moe-chan," Sakura commented reluctantly. "Yes, it kind of felt like something bit me."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Syaoran demanded, clearly upset.

"I don't know—it didn't seem to important back then. We had more important matters to tend to. And I sort of forgot about it," Sakura said. "I just feel dizzy. I wish I can lie down somewhere." She stroked Moeko-'s fine hair.

"You idiot!" Syaoran exclaimed, panic running over him. How long had that been, when he went to buy the diapers... two, no three hours ago. He was pretty sure Sakura had been bitten by the Poison, and he wasn't sure how long it took for the venoms to spread, when directly injected by the dark force. He had sworn to protect her and yet this happened again! "Sakura, you stay right, here! I'll go track down the dark force."

"You need me to seal it, anyway," Sakura said weakly, attempting to stand. It was less the pain from the bite and more the queasiness in her stomach and the fact that her eyes didn't seem to focus anymore. Her grip on Moeko was loosening, and Syaoran snatched the baby away. Moeko, about to cry again, stopped when she looked at Sakura's pale face, covered in cold perspiration.

"Lie down," Syaoran said, making her lie down side-ways on the bench, using the diaper bag as a pillow and covering her with his jacket (though he wished he wore a thicker shirt underneath, since he hated the cold.)

"Sakura-chan! What's wrong?" Kero-chan demanded, dabbing at the sweat on Sakura's brows with a Baby-wipe.

It was going to be dark soon, and Syaoran was stuck with a baby and a useless stuffed animal still recovering from the after-effects of being poisoned. And he had to track down the dark force, but couldn't leave Sakura alone either, and neither could he drag the baby along. What was he going to do?

"Erika, don't tell me you're not finished yet," Eron grumbled, balancing five shopping bags in each hand, of course all the result of Erika's extravagance. The twins had spent the day in town, due to Erika insisting that she had to shop for a new winter wardrobe. "We wasted the entire day shopping. Let's go home now."

Finding Erika unusually silent, Eron said, "What's the matter? Are you angry because I wouldn't buy you that fur-lined coat? You said you can make your boyfriend get it for you. Erika?"

Without replying Erika swayed, as if she was about to faint.

Dropping all the shopping bags on the ground, Eron rushed forward to hold up Erika from collapsing on the ground, gently lowering her to the ground. "_ERIKA_!" He felt for her pulse frantically. It was far more rapid than usual. "Erika! What's wrong?"

Gripping her twin's arm to sit up, Erika whispered weakly, "I'm fine, Eron. Just give me a moment to catch my breath."

"Your heart," Eron asked urgently, gripping Erika's shoulders tightly. "Is your heart okay?"

"Nothing's wrong with it," Erika said, weakly smiling at Eron, every line of his usual composure gone from his face. It wasn't unfamiliar though; he used to wear this expression often back then, smooth forehead creased with concern. "I can get up now, I'm okay."

No, stay sitting for a little longer," Eron said. "Are you sure you're heart's okay? What's wrong then? Does your head hurt? How about breathing? Are you short of breath?"

Laughing shortly, Erika commented, "I forgot what a worrywart you were, onii-chan." Then she grimaced, groping her ankle. "Sheesh, I didn't think my plan will backfire."

"What are you talking about?" Eron asked, suspicion dawning over him. "You didn't..."

"I released the Poison today," Erika said. "It probably interrupted our darling Saku-ran couple. First attempt didn't work, (the stupid stuffed animal ate the cake that Sakura was supposed to eat) so I had to use a more direct method, and I made the Poison bite her. Don't make that face—I told the Poison not to inject too much venom in, so that she doesn't fall dead right away. It's really nothing fatal, at least not right away."

Digesting Erika's words carefully, Eron demanded, "Okay, so you set out the Poison on Sakura. So, what does this have anything to do with your state right now?"

"You've heard of the reciprocal spell before, haven't you?" Erika smiled grimly. Eron was going to throw a fit when he heard this.

"What about it?" Eron asked, hands on hips. What mischief did his twin cause now?

"Well, I sort of made a pact with Syaoran—I promised him not to harm Sakura. I know, I know, let me finish this. That is, in return for his tutoring sessions. Oh shut up for a second Eron, yes I realize it was a stupid bargain. Anyway, he made me swear it on a ward paper—and I signed the contract with my blood."

"_WHAT_?" Eron roared, unable to hold back any longer. People passing by on the street stared. "Chang Erika, are you really brainless or are you trying to ruin everything that we have been so carefully planning up till now? Didn't I tell you not to go around making reckless moves? What were you _thinking_?"

"Sorry, Eron," Erika said meekly. "I'm really sorry, so don't be mad. I'm okay, all right? And it's not like Sakura and Syaoran won't catch the Poison—it'll be any moment now."

"You go home—I'm catching you a cab," Eron said, not even paying attention to her anymore.

"Wait, Eron, I—"

"Just do as I say," Eron snapped, hailing a cab and ushering her in with all her shopping bags.

"Eron!" Erika called out through the window, helpless, as the cab zoomed off.

_I can sense it... the dark force is approaching nearer._ Syaoran opened his eyes wide, drawing out his sword with one hand, while holding sleeping Moeko in the other, despite what Sakura said about having to hold the baby with both arms. _Very near._

It was already dark by now. He glanced over his shoulder at Sakura, who had opened her eyes half-way, indicating that she sensed it as well.

Sitting up groggily, Sakura said in a clipped voice, "Key that hides the power of the shtahz... I mean stars. Show your true self to me. I, Sakura, command you under... I command you under contract. Release." Leaning on her staff, she stood up, balancing her weight on her right foot.

"Sakura!" Syaoran scolded. "You shouldn't stand."

"I need to seal it, don't I?" Sakura said, wobbling towards him.

To both of their surprise, instead of some tremendous dark force materializing in front of them, they were greeted by Chang Eron, holding a rope-like object in his hand. As usual, his violet-blue hair was tied back neatly with a blue ribbon and his face was expressionless, yet his shaking hand revealed otherwise. In the light, they could see that it was not a rope, but a bright verdant viper was snaking around his arm, as Eron held it by its head, keeping it from biting him. The snake opened its wide jaw, revealing gleaming, long yellow fangs, trying to bite Eron's hand. Luckily, Eron kept an expert grip, not even flinching as the snake writhed and swiveled around his arm.

Instinctively, Syaoran stepped forward, in front of Sakura, who was clearly as confused as he was. If Eron wanted to fight now, it would be a problem, yet neither could he back off right now—the sooner he defeated Eron, the sooner he could defeat the Poison and save Sakura.

After the initial shock, Syaoran demanded, though knowing he looked pretty dumb with a sword in one hand and a baby in the other. "What are you doing here, Eron? Did you come to fight directly? If you can't tell, I'm not in a good mood right now, so it'll be a pleasure to finish off that fight that we started at the Music Festival." He glared viciously at Eron, who stared back at him coolly like a tiger humored by a rabbit.

Barring Syaoran from stepping forward, Sakura said, "Don't Syaoran." Even she had the sense to know that Syaoran, despite how strong he was, had little chance against Eron at this particular situation—it was too risky with Moeko-chan, and the baby's safety was first priority. She turned to Eron, looking at him levelly, trying her best to focus her dilated emerald eyes on that figure standing before him, the Dark One, wrapped in a snake. She took a deep breath, clear air refreshing her mind. "Eron-kun. What do you want from us? As you can see, we're looking after Moeko-chan today, and currently in no position to fight you."

Unable to meet Sakura's eyes, Eron looked down at his arm, twisting his arm to keep from losing grip on the vicious snake. "I have a request to make."

Sakura and Syaoran looked up at this unexpectedly humble tone, though forced it was.

It took great effort for Eron to say the next words. "Sakura, please seal this dark force."

"What?" Syaoran looked up, wondering if he was going deaf now.

"Please seal the Poison right this moment," Eron said golden eyes unusually. "Sakura-san."

"Are you losing your balls, or what—you're the one who sent it out to us!" Syaoran exclaimed, scrutinizing his greatest nemesis. Then remembering his priorities, he turned to Sakura. "Hurry and seal it before anything happens—he might have something up his sleeves."

Shaking her head, Sakura replied slowly, "No, I think we have to hear a reason first, Eron-kun. Why are you making such a request, bringing us the dark force to seal, when you were the one who set it on us in the first place?"

"Syaoran should know," Eron said blandly, eyes narrowed at Syaoran, who frowned.

Turning to Syaoran, Sakura demanded, "What is Eron-kun talking about? Do you know, Syaoran?"

"Yes, go ahead and tell her," Eron chided. "How moral and noble you are, the most honorable means in which to protect your darling Sakura."

"Have you been talking to the Riddle lately," Syaoran asked flatly.

"Very clever of you, Li Syaoran... I wouldn't have expected anything from the one once considered having the most potential in the notorious Li Clan," Eron sneered. "Making a pretty bargain with my foolish sister."

Noticing Syaoran slightly pale, Sakura looked up Eron. "So, what does this have to do with you wanting me to seal the Poison? Of course, that was are goal anyway, so it rather defeats the purpose if you hand it over to us on a golden platter."

"Just hurry up and do it," Eron said, throwing down the snake at her feet with a snap of his hands to detach it from him. "You're in no condition to be contending on the situation—the venom of the Poison will paralyze the body within three hours of entering your blood; you don't have much more time to remain standing.

Before the Poison could writhe away, Syaoran speared his sword threw it. "Hurry, Sakura." When she hesitated, he sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you. You know how I've been tutoring Erika, right? It was a bargain—her idea, but I consented. In return for her promising not to harm you, I agreed to give her extra lessons. She signed the contract with her blood—no, I didn't ask her to—on a ward paper of binding. She broke her promise twice, which activated the reciprocal spell on this ward paper." Fumbling in his pocket, Syaoran took out a warp paper with bold calligraphy written down vertically, and a stain of brown blood in the bottom.

"Syaoran." Sakura stared up at him in dismay. "Why would you ever do a thing like that?"

"So, as that deceiving underhanded crook explained to you, this is a matter of my concern too, since what ever is happening to your body is reciprocated in Erika's," Eron said through gritted teeth. "If you get poisoned, she gets poisoned. If you die, she dies. Now, do you understand? Now seal it into a card before you loose consciousness, and we'll have to go through the tedious procedure of having Syaoran borrowing your sealing staff, and no one wants that."

Her head felt wooly again, and Sakura could feel the dark aura inside her spreading through her nervous system, flowing through her veins. The bright green snake thrashed wildly to escape the sword piecing straight through its head, keeping it from bearing its fangs. She had no time to waste. She lifted up her staff, staggering, then holding it up with both hands. "Spirit of the dark forces. I, Sakura command you. Return to a new shape under contract. Sakura Card!"

The Poison, in the form of a venomous serpent, contorted and with a poof of emerald smoke, was sealed into a new Sakura Card. The new card, face decorated with a thick, coiled snake floated down, and Sakura caught it. Twirling her staff over her fingers, she threw up the Sakura Card and called out, "Poison! Create an antidote to cure Erika and me!"

This time, a huge serpent, the width of a tree trunk, materialized, wrapping loosely around Sakura's body and spraying out a greenish fog from its fangs. Sakura stood paralyzed—she was about as fond of snakes as she was of ghosts. Yet, she immediately felt the black venom disappearing from her body. Turning to Eron, she asked, "Erika?"

Eron nodded. "She's okay now." Expressionless, he turned around and started walking away.

"Wait!" Syaoran exclaimed, full rage at Eron returning, now that he didn't have to worry about Sakura being consumed by poison. "Why couldn't you seal the Poison yourself, instead of coming to us like some tailless dog? Seriously, you have some nerve showing your face to Sakura and actually asking her a favor. Or were you so eager to let Sakura create another new card and increase her power?"

"Idiot," Eron scoffed, running a hand over his hair. "The Dark Ones don't have the power of sealing; we only have power to _release_ dark forces. Why else do you think I came to ask Sakura—she's the only one of our generation with the power to seal dark forces. Not only seal them, but bind them into a new contract under the Power of the Stars. And you called yourself the Chosen One without even knowing that." He laughed, walking on.

"So, is this what Sakura used to feel like, when I made fun of her for not knowing anything as Card Mistress?" Syaoran sighed, slowly turning to Sakura. Lately, he had been doing nothing but making her angry. Today wasn't supposed to turn out like this at all.

"Li Syaoran," Sakura said reproachfully, eyes gleaming angrily like emeralds in the dark. "How _could_ you?"

"Sorry—but I don't regret doing it," Syaoran replied, chin tilted up determinedly. "If I hadn't done this, who knows if you would be able to stand right now, with the Poison having bitten you. If Eron hadn't madly dashed over here, having captured the dark force himself, we would truly have been defeated."

Knowing what Syaoran said was true, and knowing he had only been trying to save her, Sakura bit her lips. "I know you were being considerate, Syaoran, and thank you for that. But it's just..." She shrugged slightly, then stared at Moeko, quietly sucking her thumb and looking up at Sakura with wide eyes. Carefully, she took Moeko from Syaoran's arms and held the baby to her chest.

"Dishonorable?" Syaoran laughed shortly. "Dirty? Something underhanded that _they_ would do." He slammed his hands in his pockets. "Yes, if it's the old me, I wouldn't have even thought of such a plan—bargaining with the Dark Ones. Not only is it risky but it brings you down to their level. Yet, I've long since thrown away justice, righteousness, fighting a fair fight. See, this is a no-win situation if you fight by the rules of integrity, for only we will suffer. They don't care about right or wrong, morals do no exist for them. The only way to win is use the same method as them, or else we would be deceived and defeated till the end."

Rocking Moeko in her arms, Sakura said softly, "No, then we will no longer be able to hold up our heads and say we are fighting for the right cause. We will no longer be able to call them the Dark Ones, for once we stoop to their level, there will be no good and evil. Then, all we have fought for till now will be in vain."

Looking up at the glistening night sky, Syaoran slowly said, "You said before that you wanted to be stronger, didn't you? Don't you see that you have been chosen as Card Mistress for your strength of light? You alone can out-balance the darkness of the twins. Therefore the power of sealing was bestowed upon you, for you would neither corrupt the cards nor put them to ill use. And that's why the Sakura Cards love you and respect you as their Mistress, and will come back to you upon your bidding. If that's not strength, I do not know what else is. Martial arts and swordsmanship comes with endurance and practice. Magical powers come with concentration and control. Intelligence comes from reading, analysis and application. Yet, inner strength cannot be bought with time or practice."

"Syaoran." Sakura swallowed hard.

"So, I'm saying, have confidence in yourself and your abilities." Syaoran blushed sheepishly. "For I, and many others, admire these qualities in you. So make the best use of it and don't disappoint us. For it's you who has to continue going on when everyone else is too weary to journey on, and it is you who will bright the Last Judgment. After all, you're the one who challenged Fate."

"Speech, speech!" Kero-chan said, clapping his paws together enthusiastically. "The Brat speaks intelligently for a change."

"I always do!" Syaoran scowled. Then she smiled blissfully. Syaoran admired her?

"You're home late kaijou!" growled Kinomoto Touya as Sakura hurried into the house, Moeko in her arms, sucking on a pacifier amicably.

"Sorry Yukito-san!" Sakura bowed, tipping the baby over, and rapidly standing upright again. "Moe-chan's diaper has been changed, she drank a full bottle of baby formula, and she is in perfect condition!"

"Thank you so much, Sakura-san," Yukito said, taking Moeko from her arms, giving her his 100-watt smile.

Blushing happily, Sakura stammered, "It's my pleasure, Yukito-san. Any time at all."

Whimpering, Moeko reached out with her short chubby arms to Sakura.

"She's really grown attached to you," Yukito commented. "Well, the head of the orphanage must be wondering what happened to you, Moeko-chan. I'll have to take you back now. See you later, To-ya (don't get carried away with your sister-complex again). Bye Sakura-san—thanks for today!"

"Bye Yukito-san! Hanyaan! Yukito-san is so wonderful and nice!" Sakura exclaimed, waving. Then without wasting a moment, she dashed upstairs.

"Are you going somewhere?" Touya asked, when his little sister stomped down again. She had changed out of her pink jumper stained with baby saliva and clumps of milk formula, and was now in a pretty plaid knee-length skirt and a pale yellow sweater on top. Her hair had been re-braided into a French braid, tied with a plaid ribbon, and she had washed her face and applied pale pink lip-gloss. "It's dinner time."

"Sorry 'nii-chan—I have an appointment," Sakura said, stuffing her feet into brown leather boots and dashing out the door. A block down her house, she halted. "Coast clear!"

Coming out from behind the bushes, Syaoran looked around, checking if Touya wasn't charging towards him with a bat. "Your brother wasn't home?"

"He was—I ran out before he could say anything," Sakura replied. "Anyway, I'm starving—sealing cards always makes me hungry."

"Are you following Yukito-san's footsteps?" Syaoran asked, teasingly. "Either way, I'm glad that we are finally rid of that nuisance of a baby."

"Admit it—you like Moe-chan. She's an adorable baby!" Sakura exclaimed. "She called you 'dada.'"

"She's fat, heavy and noisy," Syaoran replied, shuddering. He never knew his arms could ache from supporting a baby all day, when they didn't from swinging a sword all day and night.

"No, she's chubby and loveable. Babies are very huggable," Sakura replied, clasping her hands together.

"You're very huggable," Syaoran said solemnly.

"Eh?" Sakura turned beat red.

"When you were turned into a baby by the Age," Syaoran added.

"I was five, not a baby," Sakura retorted, blushing.

"Same difference," Syaoran replied nonchalantly. "Same mentality then or now."

He laughed when she let out a screech of indignation—so much for him being nice to her today.

Picking up another sushi roll with chopstick, Sakura said, "This place is awfully formal. The food's superb though. I haven't eaten sashimi in a while."

The spotless elegant restaurant, traditional Japanese style, had waitresses in stiff kimonos, and breathed that its customers were usually wealthy businessmen. Even the chopstick holders on the table were golden.

Shrugging, Syaoran replied, "Kai's recommendation. Who knew he frequented such a place? Really doesn't suit his style. I wonder if they let him in with that hairstyle of his."

"Meilin said he was on top behavior that day," Sakura said, daintily dipping a roll in soy sauce.

"Eh? They went on a date?" Syaoran demanded. Struggling to lower his voice, he continued, "With him? Meilin? How could she?"

"Don't be silly," Sakura replied calmly. "They're not going out. (Long-distance relationships are rather difficult, not matter how international Kai is.) How should I put it... I guess they are more like friends of benefit."

"_What_?!" Syaoran dropped a chunk of sashimi into the soy sauce. "Do you even know what that means?"

"Yes." Sakura swallowed her food calmly. "Kai said that he's kissed her but she showed no interest in furthering their relationship. He thinks that she's scared of commitment, even though he woos her so. You know. Because she's been hurt for so long. By you."

Coughing, Syaoran reached for the steaming green tea, and then gulped it down. "Gah! It's burning hot!"

"Of course, it will be terrible if Kai is just leading her on—he rather has a wild streak," Sakura continued. "Then again, he seems rather sincere about Meilin-chan. After all, he's still contacting her."

"She doesn't even contact me," Syaoran said in disbelief.

"Exactly," Sakura nodded. "I really hope the best for them."

"And what about us?" Syaoran asked.

"Us?" Sakura blinked. "What about us?"

"Where is our relationship going?" Syaoran looked up staidly.

"We're good friends, partners, rivals," Sakura said slowly, her heart pounding. There was no mistake that she liked Syaoran, always had since elementary school. The feeling did not even fade away when he left for Hong Kong.

"I asked you out on a date today," Syaoran said.

"It was fun, despite the whole Poison business." Sakura giggled, more out of nervousness than anything else. "The look on your face when we came out of the movie theater. It was priceless... Admit it, you were scared too!"

"Was not!" Syaoran retorted, turning red.

"It would be nice if there's a day when we can truly have fun, without worrying about dark forces popping out of any corner." Sakura sighed. "Till then, I feel like I have to concentrate solely on conquering the Dark Ones—that aside from school and after school activities drains everything from me. I feel guilty when I enjoy myself, as if I should be researching about the past or training harder instead of playing around and having fun."

"I respect your wishes." Syaoran replied, folding his hands together on the table. "I guess we need to stay focused on fighting the dark forces, don't we? Well, let's try continue to try our best. The sooner we resolve this matter, the sooner we can return to our ordinary lives."

"Oh, I don't think we can ever return to living ordinary lives," Sakura said, pouring Syaoran another cup of hot green tea. "We're doomed at this rate."

"That's a pity then," Syaoran replied, watching the tealeaves sink to the bottom of his cup. "I guess it means no more dates, no more fun, ever again."

"It's all right." Sakura grinned. "Don't we see plenty enough of each other, strictly on business?"

"That's right." Cheered up, Syaoran stated, "How about resuming math tutor sessions?"

Groaning, Sakura pelted him with her napkin.

"Well, since today is our last day to spend frivolously, what do you want to do after dinner?" Syaoran asked, as he paid the check, and they walked out of the restaurant.

"Let's just walk," Sakura said.

Making a face, Syaoran muttered, "You know I hate the cold."

"You're fault for valuing fashion over warmth," Sakura muttered back. Syaoran always looked spotless, even after carrying a baby for half the day. His red cashmere sweater over dark trousers, and a brown suede jacket should sufficiently keep him warm, yet still, he hated the cold.

They walked for a while down rather unfamiliar streets, before Syaoran paused. "You're cold, aren't you? Wearing that skirt." He took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"I'm fine!" Sakura protested. The large suede jacket snuggled nicely on her shoulders. She drew it around her closer.

"Why don't we go inside a cake shop and drink something warm?" Syaoran asked.

Shaking her head, Sakura walked ahead and paused in front of a formidable gate.

"This is..." Syaoran hadn't realized they were already in the neighborhood of the Li Estate, built in Li Shulin-sama's time.

"Li Shulin-sama seems to have been a great person," Sakura said, leaning against the iron gates. "I wonder what Hayashi-sama had been like—there's no record of him. Maybe Mother knew, but she can't tell me."

"I'm sure he was a great person too—he's your ancestor after all," Syaoran replied. Amamiya Hayashi, one time lover of Li Shulin. Yet, Shulin-sama had married Landon Reed, after all.

"It's been bothering for a while," Sakura said darkly. "Erika said that Hayashi-sama murdered Chang Ruichi-sama. Yet, they had all been friends once, a part of the Great Five."

"The Dark One has caused much evil and suffering for many people, innocent ones as well," Syaoran said. "If Hayashi-sama, and the other members of the Great Five, fought Ruichi-sama, it was for a reason, for defense. Fighting for your life and the life of others is not murder."

"That's what Kero-chan told me," Sakura replied, looking up at Syaoran as if he would have the answer. "That Hayashi-sama was a great and honorable man, that he was a man of peace and principle. But that doesn't answer why Erika and Eron hold such a grudge against the Amamiya and the Li bloodline."

"There must have been a misunderstanding, a quarrel which brewed into something much bigger," Syaoran said. "For adults can be quite foolish at times when they get carried away with their emotions. And it seems to me after today, Erika herself doesn't quite now what she's doing. You may be right, Sakura, in saying that Eron and Erika may be just about as helpless as we are, and that we should pity them also, not just ourselves. After all, their father died without a home or family to give to his children. It makes you wonder, just why did the Dark Ones of our parents' generation fight. My father and your mother, at least were happy, in the short time they had left to live, after they sealed away the Dark Ones for the time being. In their time, there were twins again, identical brothers, I think. One died and the other lived through the Final Battle—the living one fathered Eron and Erika."

"All Eron wanted was for Erika to have a healthy heart," Sakura murmured, more to herself than Syaoran.

"Don't get too carried away feeling sorry for the Dark Ones," Syaoran warned, knowing Sakura was too soft-hearted for her own good. "They don't deserve that much pity—they are conscious being with responsibility over their actions."

"Say, Syaoran. Do you think it is possible for _us_ to become enemies?" Sakura looked up at Syaoran. "It seems to be a pattern with friendships between magicians. They all become sworn enemies."

"Silly—as if such a thing is possible. Our ancestors lived in strange times when warfare was prevalent. We're living in a new generation; we're a bit more sensible than them, you know. We'll always be allies, no matter what happens, who ever the enemy may be. Remember that, Sakura." Syaoran looked at her directly.

"You don't have to tell me—I already know." Sakura smiled, feeling the last trace of uneasiness left from the Phantom disappearing from her. "Who else will I trust if I don't trust you, Li Syaoran?"

"Well, how about some ice cream!"

"We have school tomorrow!" Sakura protested.

"Come, they have a chain for the hundred-flavor ice cream store, somewhere around here." He dragged her away by the arm.

"I want vanilla flavor!" exclaimed Sakura.

"If you have a choice of a hundred unique flavors, why in the world would you want vanilla?"

"It tastes good!" For the first time since Syaoran's return, Sakura felt the reality of him being by her side, that wasn't going to leave her any moment. She no longer had to have nightmares of him vanishing without a trace. He would not leave her, at least, not without him telling her first.

Monday mornings were Sakura's least favorite, and it was even worse today because she had such a busy Sunday. All the same, she was a lot happier and relaxed than she had been in ages.

"How was it?" Tomoyo asked eagerly, eyes sparkling as Sakura took her seat.

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked.

"You know. The date!" Tomoyo said. "It took all my willpower to refrain from tailing you guys."

"Oh, it was wasted effort then," said Syaoran, who had just arrived in time for class, throwing his book bag on his desk and taking his seat. "With a baby and the noisy stuffed animal, not to mention two dark forces plaguing us, one additional person wouldn't have made a difference."

"Really?" Tomoyo radiated a blue aura as she mumbled. "And I was trying to be considerate."

Into the classroom burst in Miho, pencil stuck over one ear and holding a clipboard to her chest. "Is Mizuki-sempai here today?" she asked frantically. "I really need the front page layouts by today."

"Nope," Syaoran said, glancing at the empty seat next to him.

"Don't you need to go to class?" Sakura asked. "The school bell's going to ring soon."

"Ooh, I'm really going to kill him," fumed Miho, swerving around and looking for Aki. "Aki-sempai! You didn't write this month's editorial yet! I know you were busy with basketball championships, but as editor-in-chief, you need to set a good example for fellow students. Set your priorities right, please!" Bending over, she whispered to Sakura, "Did you capture the Poison, and is Kero-chan okay now?"

Sakura nodded. "Luckily, Kai-kun brought us the antidote quickly."

"He did?" Miho asked disbelievingly. "

"Erika-chan, I heard you scored the highest in the retests," Chiharu said. "Congratulations—I never knew you took schoolwork seriously."

"Of course I don't." Crossing her arms haughtily, Erika tilted her head towards Syaoran, sitting in the back of the classroom. "Yet the dreaded Li-Style Nightmare Drilling Sessions leaves a permanent scar. I couldn't help but ace the re-examinations. Of course I'm talented at everything, so it's no big surprise. These are my real skills! Oh ho ho!"

Her twin sweat-dropped, pretending he was not related to this conceited, vain creature. Either way, he had been greatly relieved when he returned home yesterday to find Erika, healthy and energetic as ever, trying on all the different clothes she bought that day.

"What happened to Mizuki-kun?" Naoko asked. "Did his score improve at all?"

"Nope," Chiharu said. "I heard he didn't even show up at the re-exams."

"He's hasn't come to school for over a week," Rika said, puzzled. She wouldn't dream of missing a single day of school. "What is Mizuki-kun thinking?"

"Exactly!" Miho exclaimed, "What am I going to do without the layouts?"

She stomped off back to her own classroom, wishing she was a part of Sakura's class, which was much more exciting than her own. She had been racking her brain to find a riddle to challenge the dark force Riddle with. Though she doubted there existed a conundrum that the Riddle, Master of the Sphinx, could not solve, she still believed there might be a slim chance to defeat the Riddle. _There might be a chance if I can come up with an original riddle, one that it has never heard before. This is my first real task. It may take some time, but I must give it my everything. I've never written a riddle before, but it will be interesting, once I come up with a theme. Then, beware Riddle—I'll see the end of you._

"Tanaka Miho! You're late for homeroom!" her teacher scolded as Miho opened the door to find the entire class seated.

"Sorry sensei!" Miho laughed sheepishly, quietly slipping in her seat. She had been so lost in thought that she did hear the school bell. To her surprise, she found the layouts for the newspaper, not just the front-page but the entire months (with the editorial column missing), as well as printed photos of the basketball carefully laid on top of her desk. She bolted up, looking around her as if he would be there, hiding somewhere in the classroom.

"What do you want, Tanaka-san?" her homeroom teacher asked patiently.

"Sorry," Miho said, turning red and sliding back into her chair, wishing she could disappear as the entire class tittered.

To Erika's surprise, Syaoran called her out during lunch break to the school roof.

"What do you want?" Erika asked testily. "You never call me out of class."

"How was it, being victim to the Poison?" Syaoran asked, leaning against the wire fencing around the rooftop.

"Why bother asking?" she sneered. "You saw Sakura's condition. It was same on me. Very clever of you, Li Syaoran. I didn't know that you put a reciprocal spell on the ward paper—you were thinking two steps ahead. Of course, it was stupid of me to offer such a bargain in the first place. And that spell wouldn't have worked if I hadn't sealed the contract with my blood."

"True. I was wondering why you did it," Syaoran said.

Running a hand over her glossy violet curls, Erika replied, "I don't know myself. It was stupid—Eron threw a fit. But how should I put it... I knew I was going to break the contract anyway. It's my objective to harm Sakura. Yet, a promise is a promise, so I had to sacrifice something on my part."

"So you sacrificed a drop of blood." The corner of his lips tightened. "Don't tell me that's the Dark One's crooked honor. Or was it guilt for ripping me off of free tutoring sessions?"

"Well, you got what you wanted, either way," Erika said. "You hold an upper hand over me. I will never be able to hurt Sakura with inflicting the same pain upon myself. And in return, if you ever want to get rid of me, you can get rid of Sakura to destroy me."

"Actually, I asked to speak to you because of that," Syaoran said, shifting uncomfortably, and reaching into his pocket. He drew out the crumpled ward paper. "Here, I'm returning this to you. You can do what you want with it. Rip it up."

"Why are you giving this to me?" Erika said, puzzled, taking it and staring at the dark drop of blood staining the thick cream-colored paper. "You do realize its value, don't you?"

"Oh, I would very much like to hold this as blackmail over you," Syaoran said. "But Sakura wouldn't want that. So I'm returning to you. We can call our bargain settled—I used the reciprocal spell on you once for you being able to pass your exams once. Now, it's canceled, and we can forget it ever happened."

Scoffing, Erika crumpled the ward paper in her hand and asked, "What now, are you trying to be honorable now? Even after playing that nasty trick on me, making all my plans yesterday backfire?"

"I think I gave you a taste of how foul I can get," Syaoran said, crossing his arms smugly. "That's good enough."

"Idiot. You should have kept it anyway." Erika looked up at Syaoran, his dark brown hair blowing in the wind. A year ago, she had thought him easy to read and very predictable. Now, he was showing her the complexities of human nature, forcing her to reflect upon herself and how simplistic she was in mentality and actions. _I'm the predictable on, aren't I? He had been reading my moves throughout, laughing at how everything backfired on me. Yet, he won't hold it against me._ _So, is this the self-assurance of one who can beat Clow Reed's reincarnation in a duel? _"What Sakura doesn't know wouldn't hurt her."

"You see," he said blandly, fiddling with his school tie. "I have that bothersome thing called a conscience. Which you guys seem to lack."

"We exchanged it for power, long ago—it makes life a lot easier." Erika smiled. _And a lot less worthwhile. He always makes me feeling wretched. I despise him, yet admire him too._

"By the way," Syaoran said after a second thought. "Congratulations on acing the retests."

"Huh?" Erika looked up startled, cheeks feeling warm. "I think you want to hear me say that I had an accomplished tutor."

"Of course. But you were a worthy pupil—you didn't disappoint me. That's why I could say proudly that I kept my side of the bargain, so you should keep yours." Syaoran grinned, then headed toward the staircase. "But I won't be so nice next time—I can't forgive anyone for hurting Sakura."

After he left, Erika walked slowly toward the edge of the roof, looking down at the ground. Minutes later, she saw Syaoran walk outside towards the benches, where Sakura was eating lunch with her friends. _Why is she so important to you? Do you value her over yourself? How is that possible? _

"What are you doing here by yourself?" Her twin's voice came from behind her. He followed her gaze to Sakura and Syaoran, seated next to each other, laughing together. "Don't do anything stupid again. It's dangerous, with Syaoran holding that ward paper."

"He returned it to me," Erika said. "We can do what ever we want to Sakura without worrying about the reciprocal spell."

"Why did he return it to you?" Eron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know." Erika sighed, turning around.

"Well, then, I guess we won't have to hesitate to use the ultimate plan," Eron said quietly.

"Not already?" Erika's golden eyes widened.

"The longer we wait, the harder it will get," Eron replied, watching Sakura wave her hands at her friends enter disappear back into the building.

"It's not the right time yet—let's wait a little longer," said Erika.

"If you insist," Eron sighed. "Either way, you must promise not to do anything rash again."

"Okay, okay," Erika snapped. Then she looked up remorsefully. It was Eron who had been suffering the most recently. Not only was he worn out, but probably not in a good mood because she had only made him worry lately. Besides, he used a lot of energy in order to track and capture the Poison, for her sake. He had set aside dignity and poise in order to save her. Even though he would rather be buried alive than be humbled in front of Li Syaoran. Left alone, Sakura and Syaoran would have captured and sealed the Poison anyway, even with Sakura in such a condition. They are that skilled. Yet, why did Eron find it necessary to make things easier for them, putting all she planned to waste?

_Because I was suffering from the Poison. He wanted to hurry and end my pain. It was like this, eight years ago, when we became the Dark Ones. He wanted my heart to be strong, and I didn't want to worry him anymore. That was all—we didn't know of Kinomoto Sakura nor Li Syaoran. Yet, the Dark Ones opened our minds. We were able to see the connection of the past and present, and how we had to bring about justice and redeem our name, bring back all that was taken away from us. That's why we're fighting them, not because we hate them, but because we cannot sit and wait for our own destruction to come about. Before that happens, we will set things right, for the sake of our ancestors and for ourselves. There's no other way. Even if it means defeating them._

Laughing shortly, Erika said out loud, "Li Syaoran, don't you know that protecting her is futile? You are but an imperfect human. Moreover, you're a Li, proud, vain creatures, bound to the Clan by oath. You will be the cause of Kinomoto Sakura's downfall."

"Isn't this outfit too flashy?" Sakura asked timidly, swirling around the puffy-sleeved taffeta dress which looked blue in one light and pink in the other. She had promised Tomoyo to try on the new dress and sleepover for the night. Sleepovers with Tomoyo were always fun, with plenty of cakes baked by the Daidouji chef, and an entire floor of the large mansion as Tomoyo's private space, complete with an entertainment room with a movie screen, a wardrobe the size of Sakura's living room, and of course Tomoyo's private sleeping chamber.

"Beautiful!" Tomoyo exclaimed, videotaping to her satisfaction. Kero-chan twirled around in a matching cloak. "Do you think I can get Syaoran-kun to wear this?" It was a magnificent prince-apparel, complete with a cape that was a mixture between blue and red, with a matching hat with a huge plume.

After Sakura had changed back to regular clothes, Tomoyo shifted in her seat, spreading out her pale rose silken dress. "Sakura-chan... I have something to tell you."

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked. When had Tomoyo been this hesitant?

"I—I think I've starting to like someone," she continued, turning pink.

"Eriol-kun, right? Why, that's marvelous!" Sakura exclaimed, grabbing both of her friend's hands. "I'm so happy for you!"

"You knew already?" Tomoyo blinked her amethyst eyes and sighed. First Syaoran, now Sakura. "I must be really transparent, after all."

"No, no," Sakura reassured. "It's just that, I've always thought that the only person who could match Tomoyo-chan's maturity, insight and odd hobbies is Eriol-kun. I'm really glad that you finally found someone so well-suited for you."

"Ah, it's not like I really know what my feeling for him are yet," Tomoyo stammered. "And don't get me wrong, I still like Sakura-chan the best! It's just..."

"Don't worry, Tomoyo-chan. We're still best of friends, no matter what," Sakura reassured, hugging her friend. "So I really hope things work out for you! If you ever need my help, I'm always here!"

"Thanks Sakura-chan—but if you have the time to worry about other people's love life, shouldn't you sort out your relationship with Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo asked, marveling at how similar Sakura and Syaoran were at times.

"We did—we agreed that we need to concentrate on conquering the Dark Ones, above anything else," Sakura stated.

"That's awful!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Why?"

"I was all excited about making couple outfits for you two! If you two were dating, Syaoran-kun wouldn't be able to object," Tomoyo explained, disappointed. Then again, she admired the two's prioritization of more important matters over their social lives. Their discipline amazed her. _Either way, I'm relieved that Syaoran seems to definitely have decided to stay here. Now he won't break Sakura's heart ever again._

"What do you see in him?" Kero-chan asked, gobbling a biscuit. "That Hiiragizawa Eriol. Couldn't you have chosen someone more..._normal?_ Then again, I guess simply normal won't do for someone with such eccentric tastes such as you."

Laughing, Tomoyo said, "I admit, I do have eccentric tastes—I doubt he even reciprocates my feelings. I don't even think this is what normal people call 'love.' All I know is that I am fascinated by him, and want to know more about him. Nothing more. It might be a passing thing, for all I know".

"It sounds like you've undertaken a project, more that started the beautiful, innocent love of a teenage girl," Kero-chan muttered. "Just a warning—Clow Reed was twisted beyond your imagination."

"Oh, don't worry—I have a very big imagination!" Tomoyo smiled firmly.

_Seems like Tomoyo-chan has made up her mind, after all,_ Sakura thought, chuckling in the soft satin bedspread. The soft sound of breathing from Tomoyo's bed indicated that she was already asleep. _So even Tomoyo-chan is capable of having a crush on somebody. Eriol and Tomoyo suit each other very well—in fact, there is nobody quite as similar to Tomoyo as Eriol. I really hope things work out. _

_A storm raged on and wind blew violently over the cliff edge. A woman with long dark hair stood at the edge, her white dress whipping around her like a ghostly veil. There were tears in her eyes as she turned around and mouthed, "I loved you." _

**Wish-chan, September, 2004**: Once again, the chapter was delayed amidst a trip to Hong Kong, hard-drive crashing and being replaced, and back to school preparations. Greatest apologies for the long wait. . Thanks once again for being patient and so encouraging.

MEANWHILE: This chapter is dedicated to the INTERNATIONAL NEW TRIALS DAY (September 1). Thanks everyone for putting it together, especially webmistress Serenie-chan. Visit the International New Trials Day webpage at: and send a word of praise to webmistress Serenie-chan for her hard work. I'm moved beyond tears. I should work twice as hard. But that just results in the delay of the chapter because it turns out impossibly long. She also put together a New Trials mirror site at I'm just amazed by how my fanfic lasted this long, and how much support people have.

Please join the Yahoo group (if you haven't already) where you can meet other great, great people and talk about CCS, New Trials, anime, life, stubbles, everything It's a great community, esp. thanks to our wonderful moderators. Over 1000 messages. Amazing. And there are very interesting polls also. Need to go check on some of the results. My favorite might be the "Where did Kai's parrot come from" poll. Hahaha... No, no, that's not an evil laughter.

Truthfully, this is yet another "bridging chapter," lacking better terms. The ambiguity explains, doesn't it? Yes, that means Chapter 50 marks New Trial Arc 3.5, if such a thing exists. Life is hectic now—heading back to college tomorrow.

E-mails have been cherished for 50 chapters, and always will be for 50 more, at Please, continue supporting for reviews are the opium of fanfiction writers. (Quote on Marx). Visit my site at --hurrah to , my host. I need to hurry and finish packing, so I'll keep my comments here short. (Yeah right.)

Let's see if the Riddle (one of my favorite dark forces so far) will be captured next chapter.


	79. Chapter 49 5: Words We Could Say, Part I

**Chapter 49.5: Words We Couldn't Say**

**(Christmas Story Prequel)**

**Part I**

Li Syaoran, former Chosen One of the notorious Li Clan of Hong Kong, currently resided in Tomoeda, Japan, living the life of a normal teenage boy, stressed by exams, occupied with extra-curricular activities such as soccer and the journalism club, and struggling with time management and social commitments. At least, his life was as normal as can be, considering that his chief companion, a pet dog of tan-colored fur and pointed ears, named Vega of Lyra, a.k.a. "Wolfie-chan," was formerly a dark force. Together, they started each morning by jogging around the neighborhood at the break of dawn, followed by Syaoran's martial arts training, and then warm down.

Meanwhile, his next-door neighbor was a former thief-turned-classmate, with the pseudonym of Mizuki Kai. In fact, his ex-criminal neighbor was probably the greatest source of nuisance to Syaoran. Not only did the former Thief of the Night insist upon blasting hard rock music on his 5.1 surround sound speaker system in the still middle of the night, but he also seemed to think Syaoran's apartment was his second home, casually dropping in and out for mealtimes every day. Somehow, Kai always knew when Syaoran had prepared a meal, and popped up from the kitchen window with his pet parrot. Today, his naturally white parrot, named by Meilin "Perro-chan," sported a crimson Mohawk. Leaning back on the chair and tapping his foot impatiently, Syaoran glared at Mizuki Kai who like every evening invaded his kitchen during dinnertime. Not only was Kai a freeloader, expecting Syaoran to cook and feed him, but he never stayed long enough to do the dishes.

Helping himself to another bowl of rice as usual, Kai stated, "How come you're not eating? The vegetable stir-fry is delicious! Then again, I think you should have some meat—we've had vegetable all week. I'm getting sick of it."

Containing his irritation, Syaoran said through gritted teeth, "If you're getting tired of my food, why don't you make your own meals?"

"Arf arf!" echoed Wolfie-chan, yapping at Kai's ankles.

Kai jumped up on the chair and swatted at the puppy with a rolled up newspaper. "Shoo, shoo."

"Grrr..." Wolfie-chan growled.

"Syao-kun, get this beast away from me," Kai yelped, sunglasses skewed. "Anyway, you know I can't cook for the life of me. No matter what, Syao-kun's cooking is the best, next to Mei-chan's. So now, good doggy. That's right. Good boy. Go back to daddy."

Wagging its tail, Wolfie-chan trotted back to Syaoran's seat and jumped up onto its master's lap. Absentmindedly, Syaoran petted the puppy's head.

Resuming his meal, Kai asked, "Anyway, has something been on your mind? You've been flipping through your account book and sighing a lot lately."

Slant-eyed, Syaoran remarked, "Since when have you been so observant of my behavior? Is it a new pastime?"

"Nay, my friend. Only following Mei-chan's orders and keeping an eye on you," Kai replied, setting down his chopstick next to his clean bowl of rice and patting his stomach. "When she was here, Mei-chan was concerned about my constitution and insisted upon feeding me a healthy portion of protein every day. She'll cry when she finds out I've been living on grass for the past weeks."

"Ew! Ew!" screeched Perro-chan.

"Heh, then we can have fermented beans tomorrow," Syaoran said crossly.

"Really? I like fermented beans," Kai declared brightly. "Beans have iron in them, which is good for replenishing red blood cells and..."

Turning green, Syaoran mumbled to himself, "I forgot this is the guy who can drink spoilt milk without realizing it has gone bad."

"Mei-chan's doing fine back in Hong Kong. She says the atmosphere is really tense with the restructuring of the Li Clan; you know, the Great Elder is ill, so the Elders are waiting for him to name the new Great Elder—they're expecting it to be Li Wutai," Kai said, twisting the heavy silver rings on his long fingers. Teasing the wolf-boy was his favorite pastime, now that Meilin was gone.

"Uncle Wutai?" Syaoran repeated in ill-hidden contempt. "_He'd_ be pleased—he's been vying for that position for at least a decade now."

"On top of that, the Inner Council needs to nominate a new candidate as the Chosen One," Kai said, looking up at Syaoran expectantly, over the bridge of his sunglasses. "Meilin told me not to say this, but you do know that your name has been stricken from the Book of Li, don't you?" There was a deliberate pause.

"That's nothing unexpected. Anyway, you seem to know a lot about the internals affairs of the Clan," Syaoran finally remarked, pretending to be disinterested.

"Well, aren't you worried about it? With everything going on at the Clan; it was bad timing, the Great Elder falling ill, you forfeiting your title, the global economy in a decline, the busy holiday season coming..." Kai trailed off, unable to decipher Syaoran's expression. _He's shocked, definitely, yet he's taking it better than I expected. At least pretend to be interested in what I'm saying. _"You didn't even tell Sakura yet, did you? That you're no longer the Chosen One."

"That's not important," Syaoran replied, twirling a pen around his fingers and crossed out the figures on a notepad. "What's important is that I chose to remain here. And I told Sakura so."

"So... That's not what you were worrying about?" An eyebrow quirked and Kai leaned back on his chair, stretching out his long legs.

_Believe it or not, family matters are the last of my worries these days. Good riddance, how does that former thief seem to have so much leisure? _Syaoran said, "Kai, this is an odd question to ask a thief, but where do you get your daily living from? You've returned most of the jewels you've stolen, and hopefully you haven't sold the Five Force treasures."

"Ah, I see now!" Kai clapped his hands together. "Money problems! Why, did mommy cut your allowance again, because she's mad at you for not coming home?" He snickered, mimicking Syaoran, "_'I only joined the Best Couple Contest for financial reasons_.'"

"No, it's not a matter of docked allowance," Syaoran replied grimly. "They've cut off all my credit cards and suspended my Hong Kong bank account." '_They'_ clearly meant the Elders. Or more like the Li Clan accountant, his second uncle's third son. Luckily, he also had a secret personal account in Japan, which in the end didn't amount to much.

"Ouch, that's harsh," Kai commented. So, the Elders were serious about punishing Syaoran, after all. "The Li Clan's loaded. No need for them to be so stingy."

"I need to find a job I guess," Syaoran said, crossing his arms. When would he find the time? He was already overbooked. And he was sure Sakura and her friends would laugh, if they caught him working at the ice cream parlor, wearing a pink and white shirt with a red ribbon around his neck. Not that this was a time to be vain. If they thought he would return to Hong Kong once money ran out, they were mistaken.

"You can join the business—you did a fair imitation of the Kaitou Magician last time," Kai stated, whipping out a rose and throwing it up the air. The petals showered down, then transformed into a top hat which landed on Syaoran's head. "Code name Kaitou Wolf."

"Very funny. I thought you've retired from your '_business_,'" Syaoran said, snatching off the top hat and picking out a red petal from his tea disdainfully.

"Dear Syao-kun, from what I've seen in life, those who try to earn a living through earnest means to do not get very far. All their life, they struggle, soak in sweat and toil, but what for? It is always those who use crooked means, if not blatantly dishonest, that survive in the end," Kai stated, his cross-shaped earrings glimmered. "Fraudulence enables you to survive, never honesty and hard work."

"So, how do you earn your living, besides thieving?" Syaoran asked dryly. "As a con artist or something?"

"That's a simple question," Kai stated. He slipped out laptop and placed it on the table, facing Syaoran.

Skeptical, Syaoran eyed the blue screen full of charts and graphs. "What's this?"

"Stock market!" Kai replied as a matter of fact.

Coughing, Syaoran demanded, "That's it? You invest in stocks, and that's how you have enough money to buy an apartment on your own, travel around the world and buy all those ridiculous videogames?" _Why am I not surprised to learn that Kai would feel no guilt about living off others' losses?_

"Excuse me—the only means of surviving in this capitalistic society is through investment and vision; it takes talent to do well with stocks," Kai stated, cracking his knuckles. "And maybe this pro can teach you the knack of buying and selling stock and analyzing the quarterly trend."

"No thank you," Syaoran said. "I think I'll stick to my honorable means of earning a living, futile may it be. I don't plan to invest what little earnings I have in my account for a venture that may collapse the next day."

"So, you think stocks are too complicated?" From his sleeve, Kai conjured up a stack of cards, which he shuffled magnificently mid-air, then deftly caught them on the palm of one hand. "How about trying your hand in gambling? One lucky deal, and you can secure yourself for the next decade. Viva Las Vegas!"

"Or you can end up on the streets without a stitch on," Syaoran muttered. Stupid of him to ask Kai for advice. Either way, he had to pay the apartment rent, the electricity bills and phone bills, not to mention the cost of groceries and basic necessities. Furthermore, holiday season was approaching, and he wanted to save up enough money to buy Sakura a nice present, yet at this rate, he would be broke. He definitely needed to find a job.

Not heeding to the fact that Syaoran was no longer listening, Kai rattled on, "Or you can work at a host club." He leaned over the table and stared intently at Syaoran's face. "Even I acknowledge you're a bishounen, and ladies pay well at host clubs, especially for such a cute boy like you. Of course, you can always try your luck with modeling—that's a little harder. You might not make if far because of the fierce competition, unless you go into the underground business and—"

"Shouldn't you be getting back?" Syaoran sighed, having reached his extent of tolerance with Kai.

"Nah," Kai scoffed. "I can stay for desert. Or you can try car racing— you put on quite a show in Tokyo with the police cars chasing you—and the F1 models are super hot, and if you gain popularity..."

"There will be no desert tonight," Syaoran interrupted, eyebrows twitching in irritation. "Maybe I should start charging you for all the meals you freeload off me. That will be a start."

"Perro-chan, it's time to go back!" Kai said, jumping up far too readily. "Let's go back and do some math homework!"

"_Oui oui_!" Perro-chan replied flapping after its master.

"Finally some peace," Syaoran muttered, leaning over on the kitchen table after he heard the door click. "I guess it'll be the ice cream parlor after all, nee, Wolfie-chan?"

"Arng..." Sympathetically, Wolfie-chan rubbed his wet nose against Syaoran's hand.

"The striped shirt is bad enough, but I really hate the red tie and matching visor," lamented Syaoran. "Though I guess I'm not in the position to complain."

The next day, Syaoran, one time foreordained future leader of the Li Clan, immediately began his first job search in the real world.

"Excuse me, is it necessary to wear that hideous pink-and-white striped shirt?" Syaoran politely asked the manager of the 100 Flavors Ice Cream Parlor.

"Do you want the job or not?" the manager barked back.

A bell rang at the door, and Sakura, Tomoyo, and a bunch of their girl friends entered the store.

"Ah... no..." Syaoran replied hastily, ears turning red.

"Look! It's Li-kun!" Chiharu exclaimed.

"Syaoran!" Sakura waved, smiling. "Did you come here to buy ice cream? Did you try the new Strawberry Marshmallow Cloud Deluxe?"

"Eh? Yes... Igottago..." Syaoran dashed out of the store, leaving everyone puzzled.

"What's wrong with him?" Miho asked, licking her orange flavored sherbet.

"He used to do that a lot," Sakura murmured, gigging as she licked her cone. "I thought he finally got over that habit."

Holding up her camcorder, Tomoyo stated, "I've more clips of him dashing off the scene like that than making a cool appearance." Tomoyo didn't particularly think the ice cream parlor uniform was flattering; if Syaoran was searching for employment, she hoped that he might as well find a place with a nice uniform. Or maybe she could custom make him one.

Next, Syaoran tried the local fast-food restaurant, _Happy's_. Their manager was rapid-talking, very excitable and sprayed spit when he spoke. Carefully, Syaoran stepped back. This was a job he wanted even less than the ice cream parlor job. It demanded long work hours, was low-paying, and the kitchen reeked of cheap corn oil.

"You can start working anytime!" the amiable _Happy's_ manager declared. "We're always short of workers around this time of the year."

Trying his luck, Syaoran asked, "And do I have to wear that hideous red-and-white-checkered shirt?"

"Of course, it is our uniform!" the manager declared.

From a corner of the restaurant, Syaoran heard a familiar, haughty voice, "And you won't guess what Eron told me! He said that I can't date you because you're a college student and too old for me! How old-fashioned! It's like he's my grandfather or something, not my twin!" A girl and a guy burst into laughter.

"Oh no," Syaoran muttered, looking around rapidly for an exit. Good, Erika hadn't noticed him yet—she was completely absorbed with a tall guy with glasses and a pile of books.

"Here's your shirt!" the manager said, thrusting a putrid checkered red shirt at Syaoran's face. "You can get changed and start working right away!"

"Ah, I'm sorry... I'll think about it," Syaoran stammered, before rushing out the backdoor.

"Eh? But this beautiful uniform is free!" the manager exclaimed, waving it in the air.

Syaoran had a bit more luck at the convenience store. The owner was friendly and very sympathetic.

"Nope, there are no uniforms. The dress code is pretty relaxed here. A neat, clean appearance is all that is required," the owner stated. "And the hours can also be negotiated. The work shouldn't be too difficult; basically I would need you to help with moving boxes, shelving, and managing the cashier. Hopefully, you are proficient in accounting."

"Math is my favorite subject at school," Syaoran replied. Finally a decent job!

"Great! You can start working right away. Kinomoto-kun! Show the new part-time worker around," the owner called out to a tall young man stacking up cartons.

"Kinomoto?" Syaoran's eyes rounded. _No way_... _Out of all places!_ "Ah, excuse me... Please let met think over this job. He bowed, then rushed out of the store. Out of all places, Kinomoto Touya had to work at the convenience store! And here he was, thinking that he finally found a decent job. So much for that!

Several blocks away, Syaoran could finally catch his breath. He sighed; so much for finding a job. What bad luck he had. Maybe he should just put aside his obstinacy and return to the ice cream parlor.

Walking out of the bakery, Yukito, carrying a cake box and a bag of pastries, spotted a gloomy Syaoran. "Li-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Good afternoon, Tsukishiro-san," Syaoran said sighing. He wondered how Yukito could always look so happy. If only food could cheer him up like it cheered Yukito-san.

"Are you worried about something?" Yukito asked, tilting his head in concern.

_Well, it's worth a try. Yukito-san knows a lot about the job market, for he's had quite a few jobs over the past years._ "Actually, I'm looking for a part-time job, but I haven't had too much luck so far," Syaoran admitted.

"I see. But you must already be overloaded with schoolwork, soccer practice, and volunteer service at the hospital," Yukito said, munching on a meat bun.

"Tsukishiro-san and Kinomoto-san could handle multiple part-time jobs when you were in high school," Syaoran said.

"Let's see... But I didn't have any extra-curricular activities back then... though we did help out a lot in various activities. Touya did soccer too, now that I think of it. Well, he was saving up money to buy a motorcycle. And I just took jobs because Touya did. It's kind of funny how similar you are to Touya, now that I think of it; he was always top of class and soccer captain too." Yukito smiled. Not to mention overly protective of Sakura.

At the suggestion of any remote similarity between Touya and himself, Syaoran scowled.

"I know. There's a suitable job for you." He fumbled around in his pocket for a business card. "You might want to try here."

Syaoran took the business card and read it. "_La Seine_? Isn't that the high-class restaurant in downtown?"

"Yes. It's really selective in choosing waiters. But the wage is good, and the working conditions are suitable. And you can only work in the evenings, right? It'll fit your schedule," Yukito replied. "Actually, I work there right now, so I can speak in your favor to the manager."

"That'll be great," Syaoran said eagerly. This was better luck than he had bargained for. "Thanks a lot, Tsukishiro-san."

"Any time, Li-kun," Yukito replied. He dug into his white paper bag for another meat bun. "Do you want a meat bun?"

"No thank you." Syaoran shook his head politely. The best way to show his appreciation was to let Yukito-san enjoy his food.

Looking rather relieved, Yukito bit into the steaming white bun with the seasoned, juicy meat oozing out of the sides. He licked his lips. "Food always cheers me up!"

The manager of _La Seine_ was a menacing, plump man with a curling moustache, and a booming voice. "How old did you say you were, kid?"

"My name is Li Syaoran, and I'm..." Syaoran stared at his feet; luckily, he wasn't wearing his school uniform. With camel-beige woolen half-coat over dark brown trousers and a beige cashmere scarf casually swung over his neck, he looked older than a junior high student. "I'm a senior in high school." He could pass for one; he was tall enough.

"Eh, you don't look 18," the manager said, twirling his moustache. "What work experience do you have?"

"Umm... Modeling. Babysitting... Professional mercenary... Bodyguard, violinist, actor, math tutor..." Syaoran mumbled, still staring at his feet.

"Eh, what did you say?" the manager asked, picking his ear.

"Uh... None," Syaoran said, louder.

"Humph." The manager circled around Syaoran. "You're good looking enough. Well, we'll put you on trial for a week. Be prepared to be dedicated and civil. Remember we are a restaurant of reputation and dignity, and we must always please the customers. You can get started right away. Tsukishiro-san, show Li Shoaling to the kitchen."

"Li _Syaoran_," Syaoran corrected underneath his breath. "Oh, are there uniforms?"

"Uniforms?" the manager snickered. "You won't be needing no uniform yet."

The first night, Syaoran was stuck washing all the dirty dishes, mountains of greasy dishes which didn't seem to diminish, as well as carrying out the trash and mopping up the kitchen after working hours.

"Where are the clean silverware?" barked the manager. "Li-kun, hurry up with the dishes!"

"Don't they have dishwashers?" Syaoran grumbled, scrubbing harder. He had never seen more dirty dishes in his life. This was worst than when his four sisters made him wash all their clothes by hand when the laundry machine was broken.

"Do I hear someone complaining?" questioned the manager asked, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"No sir, everything is washed," Syaoran said, proudly presenting the neat, gleaming stacks of dishes and bowls.

"Good, now go sort the trash and take them outside," the manager.

"Disgusting," Syaoran muttered, tying the smelly plastic bag and lugging the heavy load outside to the dump. "Is this really what I have to do to earn money?"

"It's always hardest the first week," Yukito said, patting Syaoran's back sympathetically. Yukito was a waiter, so he hadn't been able to supervise Syaoran as much as he would have liked to. "It gets better."

"Really?" Syaoran said flatly. He reeked of the kitchen, his hands felt numb from all the scrubbing, and since he hadn't eaten dinner, he simultaneously felt hungry and nauseous from the stink of rotten garbage.

Syaoran concluded that Yukito must have been kidding when he said the first day was the worst. The next evening was definitely worse—he started off by being 5 minutes late for his shift, because he had to run from after school soccer practice.

"You're late, Li Shouting!" barked the manager. "For every minute you are late, your pay with be docked 5."

Soon, Syaoran was put to doing more dishes. He was already exhausted from soccer practice and suffered from sleep deprivation since he had to stay up all late last night to study for the Japanese composition test today. It was probably not his fault that one of the waiters collided into him while he was holding a soapy dish, which slipped from his hand and shattered, but the manager blamed him anyway.

"Li Showa! Wage docked another 5 every time you break a dish!" the manager shouted. "Now pick up the pieces before somebody steps on it!"

The other employees snickered.

Who knew that working at a restaurant would be this hard? Syaoran wiped his sweaty brows with the back of his sleeve.

"It's just a threat. He doesn't really dock 5 of your wage," Yukito whispered in reassurance to Syaoran, helping him sweep up the shattered china. "It's only 3."

As if the day could get any worse, Syaoran heard a sickeningly familiar, high and mighty voice. "Actually, for most employees who work here, they're lucky if they can retain 50 of their wage in their first month."

"Touya, you made it after all," Yukito said, handing Touya a white apron.

Tying on his bow-tie for the _La Seine_ waiter uniform, Touya replied, "Yeah, the seminar at the hospital ended earlier than expected."

_Of course, why didn't I suspect before?_ Syaoran thought darkly, sulking behind the sinks. _If Yukito was working here, _that_ person would definitely be too. Speaking of the worst of luck._

"Brat, what are you doing here?" Touya asked, finally having noticed the miserable soap-splattered boy who was sending venomous glares his way.

"Li-kun started working here since yesterday," Yukito replied. "When you had shift at the convenience store."

"Oh yeah, I quit that job," Touya said. "It was too much to handle, and this job has a higher wage per hour."

"Li-kun, are you feeling okay?" Yukito asked, walking over to Syaoran. "You look rather blue."

"Heh, don't tell me the Brat is _really_ working here?" Touya snickered, crossing his arms. "Is he the delivery boy or something?"

"Actually, I introduced him to this job as a waiter," Yukito admitted sheepishly. "I thought you would be quitting this job, not the convenience store one."

"That's right. If I knew you would be here, I would never have taken this job," Syaoran stated defiantly, stepping back.

"Li-kun! Watch out!" Yukito called out. It was too late. Syaoran had bumped into a high stack of plates near the edge of the table, and they all came crashing down.

"LI SHENDONG!" shouted the manager.

With the manager's chiding, Kinomoto Touya's malicious laughter, and shrieks of remorse and amusement from the waitresses, Syaoran wanted to crawl into the dumpster and simply cease to exist.

When Syaoran returned home, he was greeted with Kai lounging on the couch as if it were his own living room, munching on a bagful of microwave popcorn, which he had messily spilled everywhere. Wherever he walked, Syaoran heard the crunching of corn kernels underneath his slippers.

"Where have you been these days? Why are you coming back so late?" Kai asked, looking up, throwing up a popcorn in the air and catching it in his mouth. "Eww... You smell of grease."

"Get out of my house," Syaoran said darkly, kicking aside a popcorn at his foot.

Kai winced. "Ouch. Got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"I'm warning you, I'm not in the best of moods right now, especially after dealing with _him,"_ Syaoran said, kicking off his shoes and tumbling towards his room. Still smarting from the humiliation and degradation in front of Kinomoto Touya, he threw his soiled clothes into the laundry basket, which was overfull—he didn't even have time to do laundry anymore. "Why is there color laundry in the white linen basket?" he muttered, holding up a black boxer with red heard over it. Again, his expression darkened. _Kai..._

When he came out of his room again, in even worse humor, Syaoran asked dryly, "You still here?"

"Aren't you making dinner?" Kai asked, pouring the rest of the popcorn in the paper bag into his mouth.

"It's 1AM," Syaoran said.

"Yeah, and I'm hungry," Kai replied, wiping a crumb from his mouth. Crumbs dropped on the carpet.

Syaoran was about to snap, but realized that his stomach was rumbling.

Quarter of an hour later, the two were eating tofu and eggplant lo-mein, watching TV on the couch.

Slurping up the noodles contently, Kai asked, "Did you get a job?" Only Syaoran was able to conjure up such a delicious meal in 10 minutes.

"Yeah," Syaoran replied.

"It's tough, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Should have listened to my advice," Kai said, setting down his plate and leaning back on the couch. "People do crazy stuff for money. Because in this society, you can't survive without money."

"Yeah." Syaoran found his stir-fry noodles rather unappetizing after spending all evening in the kitchen. He hadn't started on any of his homework in four subjects. Plus, articles deadlines for journalism class were approaching, and he didn't even have a topic. Wolfie-chan jumped up to the sofa and licked his plate clean.

"You're not much of a conversation-maker tonight," Kai commented, staring at the flashing images on the television screen.

"I guess," Syaoran replied. He usually wasn't, anyway. The Elders had trained him to obey wordlessly, and speak only when spoken to, and even then, only politely and concisely. That's why it was so awkward when Sakura initiated all her little, light-hearted chatter, like that first time they had a real conversation, by the seaside on the school trip back in fifth grade.

"A beginner magician is taught that skill comes with endless practice and endurance. But success comes with thinking outside of the box, using charm, beauty and the clever play of words," Kai said, absentmindedly shuffling a deck of cards with one hand.

"Well, if you're finished eating, why don't you go back now?" Syaoran said crossly, mostly because he was tired.

"Don't overwork yourself. It's not worth it," Kai replied, not offended.

"I'm not sure if it's because of what Meilin said, but you really don't have to be overly concerned about my business," Syaoran said.

"Don't worry, I'm not," Kai said, getting up and scattering all his cards over the carpet. "It's just that when I look at you, I'm reminded of a certain foolish boy who thought he could solve all the problems of the world with his own two hands."

_It's strange. I should be more tired, but I can swear that Kai looks ever more worn out than me. _Syaoran reflected, in his drowsy state. _Can't help wondering if it's mental or physical strain... 'Aren't you lonely living by yourself?' Sakura had asked, that one night years ago by the seaside. She looked at me with such inquisitive green eyes, so sincere, and I felt a warmth that I never felt before. That's right, I don't even have time to be lonely anymore. That would probably be thanks to Wolfie-chan, and that wretched boy who needs more guidance than even myself._

"Truly, when I look at you, Mizuki Kai I feel like my problems are quite trivial," Syaoran chuckled.

"My sister will despise me, my mother won't recognize me, and I will only loathe what I've become—that is what my future holds," Kai murmured, leaning against the doorframe. "You are very lucky; you know what you want, and you have chosen to stay by her side over all else, to protect her with all that you have."

Kai was a surprisingly considerate guy at times, Syaoran realized. Albeit he didn't pick up his cards before leaving.

By the fifth day, Syaoran was no longer dropping any plates, and the manager was not shouting at him every five minutes. He had learned to obediently do his duties quickly and efficiently without complaining. So that he didn't have to sacrifice sleeping hours, he learned to do his homework at school, during break times, and he bought school lunch, so that he didn't have to wake up earlier to make lunch. Luckily, Aki had been busy with basketball tournaments, so that journalism club meetings had rather been lax lately. And as the soccer team captain, Syaoran ended practice earlier now, blaming the cold weather. Still, students complained that practices became twice as vigorous as usual, though it ended half an hour earlier.

"Eh, Tsukishiro-san couldn't make it today?" the _La Seine_ manager demanded to his employees. "He was sent on an errand by some doctor? Then, we'll be short on waiters tonight." He looked around the kitchen with birdlike eyes. "_You_."

Syaoran continued mechanically scrubbing the dishes in scalding hot water. There was a silence in the kitchen. Then he looked up and around him. "Me?"

"Yes you. Li Shawping."

"Syaoran. _Syao_, the character for 'small' and _Ran_ for 'wolf,'" Syaoran corrected half-heartedly.

"Put on Tsukishiro's uniform. You'll be serving tonight," the manager said.

"Eh? But the only experience I have as a waiter is during school cultural day when our class hosted a café," Syaoran protested.

To his relief, Syaoran found that waiting on tables was a lot easier than doing chores in the kitchen. Balancing five dishes and seven drinks on the tray was effortless compared to some of the training he had to undergo in the Li Clan. The only difficult part was the occasional picky guests who took ages ordering, canceling orders and spilled food all over the table.

"You boy, smile more," the manager said scowling. "With that kind of expression, you'll scare all the customers away. Be courteous and polite, respectful and humble."

"You don't happen to know the Elders, do you," Syaoran muttered.

"Excuse me?" the manager peered at Syaoran. "And don't mumble to your self. Project, and remember, smile!"

"Yes sir," Syaoran said, carrying out the dishes laden with food on a tray with one hand.

"Don't drop the food!" the manager called out.

"Don't worry—this is a lot easier than balancing a log with a bucket full of water in each hand," Syaoran replied.

"Weird boy," the manager murmured. "It's strange how all the female customers love him and all the male ones are very wary of him."

"Annoying brat," Touya muttered, swearing revenge upon Yukito for introducing Syaoran to this job. _Yukito just wanted to put us together, I know it. To see my reaction._

"What took you so long?" demanded a balding man dressed in a blue striped suit dining with a lavishly dressed, plump lady.

Syaoran set the food on the table quietly.

"I bet the food is cold already," the man continued, picking at his pasta with a fork.

Without bothering to reply, Syaoran headed over to serve the drinks for the next table.

"What an impudent boy!" drawled the lady. "I love his scowl though."

Disdainfully, the man poked at his pasta again. "What is this? Is this seafood marinara pasta? I ordered seafood _carbonara_ pasta! Hey boy, explain this!"

Eyebrows twitching, creasing his brows, Syaoran said, "I'm sorry, but you clearly ordered seafood _marinara_ sauce, not _carbonara_."

"What are you talking about? I distinctively remember ordering cream sauce, not tomato sauce," the man retorted, setting down his fork. "I demand that you bring what I ordered."

"This _is_ what you ordered," Syaoran repeated, restraining irritation. Were all customers like this?

"That rude, impolite waiter!" the man declared, voice rising. "I'm going to complain about him to the manager. I refuse to eat this!"

The famous temper finally erupted, and Syaoran burst out, "Fine then, if you don't want to eat it..."

Before Syaoran could finish his sentence, Touya came up behind him and kicked him in the shin. Grabbing Syaoran's head, Touya made him bow over. "I apologize for the waiter's mistake. He's new, so he doesn't know what he's doing," Touya apologized hastily. Together, they bowed low.

"Humph. I demand for him to be fired at once! He dared to talk back to a customer," the man stated, crossing his arms in satisfaction, glaring at Syaoran.

"It wasn't my fault," Syaoran hissed, struggling under Touya's iron grip.

"Bow down lower," Touya said through gritted teeth. "And apologize sincerely. It is not your place to complain."

"But—"Syaoran was cut off.

"Do you want to lose your job?" Touya demanded. He bowed to the man and woman again. "You can count that dish on the house. If you still want the carbonara pasta, we will have the chef prepare it right away." He glared at Syaoran. "Apologize."

Reluctantly, Syaoran bowed down and said through gritted teeth, "I am sorry for my mistake. I'll bring in your order of seafood carbonara pasta right away."

"Humph. It's okay. I'll just have this." The man sniffed.

"Again, I apologize on behalf of this new, ignorant waiter," Touya said one final time.

Trembling to subdue his infuriation, Syaoran followed Touya to the kitchen.

"Are you an idiot, talking back to a customer like that?" Touya demanded, once they were out of earshot. "What do you think you are, the Emperor of Japan?"

"I told you it's not my fault!" Syaoran retorted. "I did not hear wrong; that man is lying."

"I know it's not your fault," Touya said shortly.

Choking, Syaoran sputtered, "Then why—"

"As a waiter, the customer is the king, and if they said you made a mistake, then you made a mistake. Just swallow it and accept it. You can't go around in the real world, thinking that you are always right, and that everything has to be your way," Touya replied. "Idiot; you're just showing your ignorance."

"Well, if it means having some greedy pig take advantage of the situation like that, I quit," Syaoran said, taking off his apron and throwing it on the floor. He yanked off his bowtie.

"Good, no employer wants some half-hearted, useless employee like you," Touya retorted, arms crossed. "Leave now."

"Kinomoto-san! Your table's order is ready!" called out a waitress.

"Coming!" Touya replied, glaring at Syaoran before leaving the kitchen.

During closing hours, Touya yawned and gathered his bags to return home. The rest of the night had passed by without further hassle. Internship at the hospital was exhausting enough, anyway. Yet, he needed all the money he could scrape together. He returned to the kitchen to get his gloves. All the other employees had already left, but the lights were still on. Who was remaining over hours?

"You. Why are you still here?" Touya asked, surprised upon finding Syaoran mopping the floor.

"I need to finish today's duties before quitting," Syaoran replied flatly. "It was my turn to clean up."

For a second, Touya stared at the boy hard. Would a person who was quitting sit around to finish cleaning duty till midnight?

"Who's quitting?" asked a booming voice behind them.

"Manager!" exclaimed Touya, turning around. "You're still here?"

"What's all this commotion about? Li Syaoran, you can't quit—the restaurant is developing a reputation for handsome waiters," the manager said, blushing happily. "Female customers have increased by double since Tsukishiro-san and Kinomoto-san have started working. Customer response to you was highly positive today, and more girls ordered dessert today than any other day. You _can't_ quit!"

"Eh?" Syaoran blinked.

"You've past the first-week test. You're hired as a waiter!"

"You mean, no more dishwashing and trash sorting?" Syaoran asked.

"Of course. And here is your uniform," the manager replied, handing a bag holding the waiter uniform. "There are two sets, so you can wash them."

"Great, I can go for the penguin-look now," Syaoran muttered, eying the black and white waiter uniform. He sighed in relief; he wasn't fired, after all. Whether to be relieved or dismayed, he didn't know yet.

"No way, the manager gives other employee two week trials," Touya muttered in disbelief.

Crossing his arms in satisfaction, Syaoran smirked at Touya. Though it meant working next to this fiend, at least he could be the wage was the highest someone his age could find in town. His stupid pride could be set aside for the time being. Besides, he couldn't stand the idea of _that _person having the satisfaction of seeing him sacked.

"Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed, catching up to Syaoran after school. "You don't have soccer practice today? I guess we'll have the same shift at the hospital today."

"We'll be the only ones who can make it today—all the others are busy, I think," Syaoran replied. Lately, since holiday season was approaching, all the journalism students had gotten busier, and it was harder for everyone to make it to volunteer service. "Kai has the same shift as us, but I'm not sure if he'll make it."

"Kai-kun has been missing a lot of classes lately," Sakura commented off-handedly as they waited by the bus stop. The bus arrived and the doors swung open.

"He's like that. He doesn't have any responsibility," Syaoran replied, stepping into the bus, swiping his wallet over the censor. Sakura fumbled for her bus ticket. The bus driver tapped his foot impatiently. Sighing, Syaoran swiped his card again for Sakura.

"Thanks!" Sakura smiled. They found a seat next to each other at the back of the bus. "Here, I'll pay you back," Sakura said, taking out some loose change.

"Don't bother," Syaoran replied, waving it off and leaning back in his seat.

Sakura stared at Syaoran with scrutiny. "Anyway, where are you always off to these days, after school? You're always in a rush."

"I'm just busy," Syaoran replied vaguely, cracking open the window and letting the wind blast in.

"You're always busy." Sakura said, taking off her gloves. "I've hardly seen you in school for the past week. I don't see you at lunch, either. Where do you eat?"

"In the cafeteria." Had Sakura been worried for him? Well, at least her brother hadn't told Sakura that he was working in the same restaurant.

"Syaoran?" Sakura's sweet, earnest voice interrupted Syaoran's thoughts. "This may sound odd, but is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Eh?" Syaoran stopped short, startled. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I was just wondering. It seems to me that you're keeping something to yourself." The bus halted. "If anything is troubling you, you can always tell me. I'll listen."

"I see," Syaoran said, relieved that Sakura did not know all that was in his life, a little happy that she would listen to all he had to say, some day. "I'm just a little out of it because I'm tired, that's all."

Once again, Sakura's selective perceptiveness unnerved him. Like when she had asked him if it was really okay for him to stay in Japan. She had told him that Sunday they were tracking the Poison, "_No, nobody said anything. It's just that, from what you've told me before about the Li Clan, I always thought that the Chosen One had to obey the Elders at risk of their position. The Elders called you back, but you said its fine to stay here. I was a bit confused. You told me before that the Chosen One cannot disobey the Elders, having sworn your life to the Clan by accepting the title_."

Sometimes, he felt foolish putting on this masquerade, that all was fine when indeed it was not, that he didn't know if he was doing the right thing or not, that all he wanted was to be able to continue being by her side a little longer.

"You're late!" snapped the manager as Syaoran entered the kitchen.

"Sorry, I was coming from the hospital," Syaoran said, tying the white apron over his waiter attire.

"We're extra busy today—some business executive rented out the restaurant for the night and all the guests are to be served full course meals," the manager stated. "You need to get moving, boy. We're short on hands today."

"Sir, what are we going to do? One of the cooks called in sick," one of the waitresses said timidly.

"What?" the manager exclaimed. "How ever will we cook all the meals?"

"The head cook is panicking," the waitress replied.

"I can fill in," Syaoran suggested.

"Silly, do you know how hard it is to cook for our reputable kitchen? The cooks have to pass three types of licenses and become apprentice to the head cook for a year before even being able to handle the food," the manager declared.

There was a roar from the kitchen. "I cannot make food for 80 guests by myself!"

Shaking his head, the manager said, "Just go to the kitchen, boy."

"Leave things to me," Syaoran replied, cracking his knuckles. Running a restaurant sure seemed to be a difficult enterprise.

"Awesome," commented the waitress.

"Amazing," stated the assistant cook, holding up a piece of turnip, sliced so thinly that it was translucent.

"Stupendous!" the head chef exclaimed, piling up the chopped vegetables, which stacked up perfectly into a tower on the cutting board. "Where did you learn to use the knife like this? Even chefs who trained for decades would not be able to master this precision, uniformity and beauty achieved through the blade. Every single piece is the same length and width."

"Wait till you see me with the sword," Syaoran muttered under his breath, staring hard at the barrels of vegetables he had chopped. "What next?"

"Come over here and heat up the pan so that I can sauté the vegetables as a supplement to the filet mignon main course that I am preparing right now," the assistant chef said.

Greasing the largest pan that he had ever seen with olive oil, Syaoran turned up the fire of the oven. The oil crackled.

"Wonderful!" exclaimed the waitress, missing the stains as she wiped the counter, as she watched Syaoran pour various seasoning into the pan full of vegetables without bothering with the usual spoons and measuring cups.

"Incredible!" exclaimed another assistant cook, as the pot boiled and the soup spilled over the edge.

"Boy, what seasoning did you use?" demanded the head chef frantically. "I told you to just heat up the pan."

Stirring the sizzling vegetables with a metal spatula, Syaoran picked up the handle of the pan and flipped its contents with the snap of his wrist. The sizzling vegetables flew up in the air and landed back into the pan, without a single piece landing astray.

"It smells delicious," said another cook.

Picking up several pieces of juicy vegetables with wood chopsticks, Syaoran handed it to the cook. "Taste it—if you don't like it, we still have plenty of vegetable to start over again."

The head chef sniffed the colorful vegetables, breathing in the sweet, aromatic scent, and then bit into it. Chewing carefully, he remained silent.

"Well?" asked his assistant cook.

Still chewing, the head chef said, "As I bit into the vegetables, there was just the right amount of resilience in its flesh; it was cooked just enough, not into tasteless mush, and retained just enough crispness of fresh vegetables. The sauce melts in my mouth, in perfect harmony with the vegetables, adding a richness almost as if I'm biting into the most expensive, tender steak." Swallowing, he declared, "Perfect! This is the best vegetable dish I have ever tasted in my life."

The listeners, mouthwatering, dived towards the pan with their chopsticks. Blocking the vegetables, the head chef exclaimed, "Stop! This is for the customers!"

Grumbling, the cooks headed back to their respective chores.

Taking Syaoran by the shoulders, the head chef stated, "Boy, have you ever considered a career as a professional chef?"

"Not particularly," Syaoran replied, wiping the sweat off his brows with his apron. It was hot in the kitchen.

"Well, do consider it; you have great potential to become the best cook of the East. And West!" the head chef declared. "And I shall become your master!"

"Oh great," Syaoran muttered. "So this is when the series is renamed Cooking Master Syaoran."

Syaoran's dish was such a success among the guests that night, that the head chef demanded that Syaoran become his personal assistant. The manager proved adamant, stating that Syaoran's face would be wasted hidden away in the kitchen, that he had to serve as a face of the restaurant as a waiter. In conclusion, Syaoran spent the latter half of his work hours doing food preparation in the kitchen, helping the head chef, and the other half, the busiest hours, as a waiter. Consequently, he was excused from the usual menial chores of the other waiters such as vacuuming and table setting. Considering he worked every day of the week, without taking any day off, and proving to the manager that he was a dedicated worker, it was no wonder that Syaoran's wage was now double that of regular novice waiters, especially since he had become the head chef's favorite. Over all, he worked harder than ever, but he earned more money than anticipated within the first two weeks of work.


	80. Chapter49 5:Words We Couldn’t Say,PartII

**Chapter 49.5: Words We Couldn't Say**

**(Christmas Story Prequel)**

**Part II**

"_Syaoran, you liar!" Sakura said reproachfully. There was never anything as frightening as the look Sakura had on her face right now, maybe because she rarely was so angered. _

"_No, Sakura, listen!" Syaoran exclaimed. "I meant to tell you; I wasn't trying to hide it or anything."_

"I'm sick of you always keeping things from me, thinking that I am not worth confiding to," Sakura stated sorrowfully. "I'm not stupid you know," 

_Syaoran reached out as Sakura turned around, her long wispy hair brushing against his fingertips._

"_You're not even a friend," Sakura continued. "I don't care if I never see you again."_

"_Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed, leaping towards her, only to have her disappear through a black door._

"Syaoran. Syaoran, wake up; what is it?" Sakura asked, bending over his face.

"GAH!" Syaoran sat up from his couch. He was in his living room again, not in that black void of his dreams. There was no soccer practice today, so he had gotten home early and must have fell asleep on the couch. For a second, he had really thought that Sakura was there. He shook his head.

"What were you dreaming about?" Sakura asked, plopping down next to him on the couch.

"Gah!" Syaoran fell off the couch this time. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Don't you remember? We have our literature group project," Sakura stated. "We were supposed to meet at your house, after school."

"How'd'you get in here? Shouldn't you knock first, unless your name is Kaitou Magician?" Syaoran smoothed over his hair with one hand, embarrassed at having been caught off guard.

"I did knock, really loudly," Sakura replied. "But nobody answered, and we got worried. So I had to use your house key. Sorry; I keep forgetting to return it, but it's useful sometimes."

"We?" Syaoran repeated blankly.

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan's here too—she's in our group, remember?" Sakura said. "Eh, where did she go?" She looked around.

"Yes, I remember," Syaoran replied, having no recollection of the assignment, and looked around suspiciously as he heard a whimpering sound from the other room. Getting up, he made his way to his bedroom and flung the door. "I knew it!"

"Good afternoon, Syaoran-kun!" Tomoyo said pleasantly, sitting on the floor and holding something that resembled a frilly doll dress in her hands.

"Hand him over to me!" Syaoran stated, extending out his arms.

Sweat-dropping, Tomoyo said, "I thought he'll look cuter like this..." Sighing, she scooped up the shivering creature that was hiding underneath the bed.

Sakura and Syaoran stared at the puppy, dressed in a frilly triple-tier lace dress with a big red bow around its neck and a ridiculously floppy sun bonnet with little holes for the ears.

"Grrrr..." Wolfie-chan tried to bite Tomoyo's hand, then rolled out of her arms, onto the floor, trying to knock off the hat, which Tomoyo had tied on expertly.

"Oh dear, don't drool over the silk," Tomoyo said, as Wolfie-chan tangled his legs in the yards of red ribbon Tomoyo had been trying to tie around his tail.

Gazing at each other, Sakura and Syaoran suppressed their smiles, not knowing whether to be amused or feel pity for Wolfie-chan, since they had both been victims of Tomoyo's creative inspiration before. As Wolfie-chan tumbled over, the lace dress flopped over its head, tangling with the feather from the bonnet and covering his eyes, and the poor puppy ran about wildly, trying to untangle itself from the mess.

Unable to sustain themselves any longer, Sakura and Syaoran roared out in helpless laughter.

After Tomoyo was coaxed into altering the outfit for Kero-chan, she reluctantly removed the dress from Wolfie-chan. Henceforth, whenever Tomoyo eyed Wolfie-chan with the special spark of inspiration, the puppy crawled into Sakura or Syaoran's arms, whimpering.

"Where's Kai-kun?" Sakura asked as they took out their books and notepads. Though Syaoran had seemed less than enthusiastic when he had been assigned into her group at school earlier that day, he didn't have to seem so indifferent.

"Probably playing videogames next doors," Syaoran replied, leaning back in the couch. His head pounded from lack of sleep, but he had late shift tonight and would get back even later tonight. _If I double work hours... I might be able to earn enough money to pay all the bills and maybe even save up for Christmas. _

"I'll go get him," Sakura said, standing up.

"Get who?" Kai asked, hopping in from the window. "What, isn't it dinner time yet?"

"No," Syaoran said, crossly. "You think I live here to be your personal cook?"

"Well yeah," Kai replied quite frankly. "Why do you think I moved next doors to you in the first place? Maybe I should have moved next to Sakura-chan, instead."

Bonking Kai in the head, and almost resulting in cutting his knuckles from Kai's spiky hair, Syaoran said, "Don't even dream of it."

"Anyway, about our project," Tomoyo said, holding up the textbook decidedly—there was no end to Kai and Syaoran's bickering.

"Kai's been getting intolerable lately," Syaoran commented later on, when Kai had briefly left the room. "Say, Sakura, can I borrow the Age Card?"

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Don't you wonder what Kai was like as an innocent preteen boy instead of this angst-ridden, tough delinquent image that he's holding up?" Syaoran said with a wicked grin.

"Oooh... a little boy Kai-kun, I would love to see that," Tomoyo said, star-eyed. "There were so many costumes that I made for Syaoran-kun that he never got to wear before he returned back to Hong Kong."

"Heh, I would have a good laugh," Kero-chan stated with a gleam in his beady eyes. "And a good chance for revenge."

"No, I will not allow you to use the Cards for such a purpose!" Sakura declared adamantly.

"Come on Sakura-chan, don't be such a spoilsport. Clow Reed always believed in a bit of mischief," Kero-chan said.

"Don't you remember what a fool he made of us, back when we all fell victim to the Age card?" Syaoran demanded. "When you were turned into a five year old."

"You were _all_ horrid to me!" Sakura declared pouting. "Especially you, Li Syaoran."

"Anyway, it's not my idea; it's Meilin's," Syaoran said. "Remember, she said some time ago, that she really wanted to try turning Kai into a child and see what he looks."

"But that was back when we were trying to verify his true identity. And we have no need to do that now," Sakura stated, hands on hips. "I refuse to comply with this."

The door swung open again. "What are you guys all arguing over?" Kai asked.

Syaoran nodded to Wolfie-chan, who bounded forward and attacked Kai's ankles.

"GAH!" Kai leaped on the couch. "Get away from me!"

"Sakura, hand over the card!" Kero-chan exclaimed, diving into Sakura's pocket and drawing out the Sakura Cards.

"Hey!" Sakura exclaimed, making a grab at Kero-chan, who flew out of reach.

Camcorder in hand, Tomoyo stared at Sakura with pleading eyes. She would never miss such an opportunity. "Nee, Sakura, wouldn't you like to see what a Shampoo Model hair looks like? And what his real hair color is?"

"Take the card, Brat!" Kero-chan exclaimed, throwing the Age Card at Syaoran, who caught it between his two longest fingers.

"What in the world's going on?" demanded Kai, just as the dog leaped on his chest, resulting in him crashing backwards off the sofa, onto the floor.

Slamming the flat of his sword against the back of the card, Syaoran commanded, "Take five years from the one who stands before you. Age!"

"Eh?" Still sprawled on the floor from Wolfie-chan's attack, sunglasses askew, Kai looked up at Syaoran grinning maliciously as a beam of light shot out at him. Kai's eyes widened as an hourglass turned five times. His body tingled. "What's happening to me?" In horror, he stared at his arms and legs shrink.

The brilliant light faded, and Sakura, Syaoran, Kero-chan, and Tomoyo with her camcorder, gaping in anticipation. From a bundle of black clothes, a lean boy of eleven or twelve emerged. His glossy auburn hair tumbled into his eyes, peeking out from too-large sunglasses falling off his nose. In dismay, he blinked at the onlookers and stared down at his baggy clothing. Finding the end of his sleeves, he stared at his hands, still larger than an average preteen boy's, but clearly smaller and slimmer than his own hands, then touched his face and hair. Desperately, he ran over to the bathroom mirror, nearly tripping over his huge black jeans, falling off his waist. He took one glance at the mirror, before stomping back to the living room and demanding accusingly, "What have you down to me?" Before continuing, he stopped short, surprised by his own voice. Though still melodic and pleasant to the ear, his voice was a higher tenor, with a boyish edge, lacking that practiced, suave manly tone that could charm a snake back into a pot.

"Sorry, Kai-kun. I tried to stop them," Sakura said apologetically. "We'll turn you back right away."

"Liar—if you really were intent on stopping us, the Age wouldn't have obeyed me—you're its Mistress, after all," Syaoran muttered.

"Admit it, Sakura-chan, you wanted to see him as a child, as much as we did," Kero-chan snickered.

Unable to resist any longer, Tomoyo reached out and stroked young Kai's soft hair. "Touch it, Sakura-chan; it's like silk."

Setting aside her disapproval, Sakura ran her hand over little Kai's thick, lustrous hair, which rippled through her fingers. It was like satin. "What a beautiful, rich color." She fingered her paler hair with rue."

"Well, you've had your fun. Now turn me back," young Kai declared, arms crossed. His shirt slid off his shoulders, revealing his smooth boyish muscles.

"Syaoran, do it," Sakura said warningly.

"Fine, fine. Spoilsport," Syaoran muttered. "The fun was just about to start."

"Can't we take a few shots of Kai-kun in this outfit before we turn him back?" Tomoyo appealed, holding up a cat suit.

"Please don't tell me that you made that for me back in the days," Syaoran muttered.

"I thought that you might concede if I coaxed you long enough," Tomoyo replied unashamedly. "Too bad you grew out of it so quickly. No worries—I have one in your current size."

Coughing, Syaoran held up his sword. "Return the one who stands before you to his proper age. (Whatever that may be.) Age!"

"Well..." Young Kai looked up impatiently. "Aren't you going to turn me back?"

"I did turn you back!" Syaoran declared, halfheartedly for Kai remained the same. "The spell didn't work."

"What do you mean it didn't work?" demanded Kai, glaring up at his neighbor.

"It just didn't," Syaoran replied, not looking as if he terribly minded his failure.

"Give it to me," Sakura said, snatching back the Age Card. She released her staff and struck its head down on the Card. "Return Mizuki Kai to his proper age! Age!"

Light flared and faded again. Kai remained the same.

"Why isn't it working?" Kero-chan asked.

Tapping his foot impatiently, and jerking his sliding sunglass up on his nose again, Kai demanded, "Are you sure you guys are doing this right? I hope you guys aren't playing a prank on me."

"I swear, it should have worked," protested Syaoran.

Sakura stamped her fist on the palm of her hand in revelation. "Oh no. I just remembered."

"What is it?" Kai demanded uneasily. Surely he wasn't stuck in this form.

"Remember how we returned to our proper ages? Those with unresolved obligations at that particular age had to resolve the issue to return to the proper age," Sakura said.

"I didn't think that rule would apply when you were the Mistress of the Card," Kero-chan commented.

"Are you sure you guys are trying hard enough to turn me back to my original age?" Kai questioned skeptically.

Nodding her head, Sakura said, "I'm sorry Kai-kun, but do you have any particular unresolved crisis at that age? It seems like that's the only way to return you to your proper age."

Slapping his hand on his forehead, Kai stated in disbelief, "You've got to be kidding me, right?"

Bowing her head down, Sakura said, "I'm so sorry, Kai-kun; I didn't know something like this would happen. Are you sure you can't think of some sort of grudge or guilty conscience or something?"

Flopping down on his knees, hair covering his eyes, Kai murmured, "Don't mess with me... Get me out of his form." He stared at his shaking hands, his heavy rings sliding off his fingers with a clatter.

"Sorry, Kai-kun. Think hard!" Syaoran said, smiling encouragingly.

"Shut up. You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Kai glared at Syaoran ferociously.

"Well then, I guess you'll be able to try on a few of my outfits while you're thinking?" Tomoyo asked, breaking the tension, holding up a frilly prince outfit with golden embroidery and an Edwardian lace collar.

"Since we don't know how long Kai-kun will be staying in that form, I guess we should find some clothes to fit him," Sakura said, turning to Syaoran. "You still have your old clothes, right?"

"Eh? Yeah, they should be in the boxes in the storage room. I'll get them," Syaoran said.

Picking through the neatly folded stacks of Syaoran's clothes from elementary school, young Kai muttered, "Disgustingly preppy. How am I supposed to wear this? You have polo shirts in every single color. Even pink!"

"Don't wear them if you have a problem with them," Syaoran retorted hotly. "You can just wear the cat suit."

"Wonderful idea!" Tomoyo exclaimed, unzipping the suit.

Gulping, Kai said meekly. "I'll find something."

Half an hour later, Kai emerged from the bathroom in clothes that he fit him. Everyone sweat-dropped at the sight of him, a mini-Kaitou Magician to foot. From the stacks of Syaoran's old clothes, he had managed to find a black turtleneck and black jeans. Syaoran's elementary clothes were a little tight on Kai's somewhat taller frame, but they had to do. From somewhere, Kai had found of pair of sunglasses to fit him. As usual, he had taken the pains to spike up that silky auburn hair, and his fang ears dangled from his earlobes.

"It's quite disturbing seeing him dressed like that, at that age, a picture of an elementary boy gone wrong," Kero-chan commented wryly.

"I hate to say this, but the stuffed animal's right," Syaoran commented. "How can you do such a horrendous crime to my clothes? At least get rid of the earrings."

"Look, you ruined your beautiful hair!" Sakura lamented, poking at the rock-hard spikes.

"Don't worry, I'll have a new outfit whipped up by tomorrow morning," Tomoyo declared, tackling young Kai with a measuring tape. "Thank goodness tomorrow's Sunday."

"Just my luck. It could have been a school day, so that I had a valid excuse to ditch, without being scolded by Mei-chan," Kai muttered glumly. Glaring at Wolfie-chan, Kai demanded, "What are you laughing at, stupid dog?"

"Don't vent your anger on a harmless animal," Syaoran said, scooping up the puppy and taking Wolfie-chan out of harm's way. "Well, I'll go cook a growing boy some dinner before leaving for my job."

"Do you think I'm in the disposition to be eating right now?" retorted the disgruntled boy.

The next day was a bright and crisp early winter's morning, and Syaoran took young Kai over to Tomoyo's house, headquarters for strategic planning.

"Oh good, you still haven't returned to your proper age, Kai-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed, emerging from her room, swaddled in yards of blue satin.

"Tomoyo-chan, what do you want me to do with the ribbons?" Sakura trailed out after her, a frilly white apron covering her sweater and skirt, bits and pieces of fabric stuck to her. Costume designing was a lot more exciting than she thought it would be. Especially since she knew the resulting mannequin wouldn't be her.

"My dear friends!" young Kai lamented.

"Well then, I'll see you later," Syaoran waving carelessly.

"What, are you leaving me here with these fanatic girls?" Kai demanded, craning his neck to catch a mischievous gleam.

Syaoran patted young Kai's head and smiled kindly. "Sorry, I have to go to my job—don't worry, I have lunch shift instead today since it's Sunday, so I'll be free in the afternoon. We have hospital hours today, anyway. Oh wait, you have a legitimate excuse to skip today. Well, bye-bye."

"What happened to cute, sweet, gullible Syao-chan?" Kai muttered. "I've made a monster out of him."

Spraying bits of cake from his mouth, Kero-chan declared, "Fantastic! Make him wear it!"

"No!" young Kai crossed his arms unyieldingly. "I refuse to."

"But I made it just for you," Tomoyo said, with watering violet eyes. "Isn't it marvelous?" She held up a pink frilly dress with a huge skirt, an alteration from Sakura's old costumes, tailored to young Kai's size. On her other hand she held Syaoran's old yellow macaroni wig from their fifth grade play Sleeping Beauty. "Just try this on once—you'll look so pretty in it. And nobody will even know it's you."

"I said, no!" Kai replied, eyes flitting across to find an escape route. "I still have my dignity."

"Sakura-chan, catch hold of him—if he won't wear it voluntarily, we'll make him!" Kero-chan stated exuberantly.

"Hoe? If he doesn't want to..." Sakura sighed. When else would she get to see Kai in a dress?

"I'm not wearing it, and that's final!" Kai cried out, swinging open the windows of Tomoyo's sewing room.

"Kai-kun! We're on the second floor!" Tomoyo exclaimed—and second floor of the mansion was a lot higher than regular second floors. Heedless, Kai jumped out.

Halting mid-air, young Kai came to a sudden realization and muttered, "Ah, shoot." And he crashed down into the garden below, defeated by the law of gravity.

Quickly, Tomoyo and Sakura rushed up to Kai's collapsed body in the garden. It was quite a fall, luckily cushioned by a pile of dead leaves.

"What happened to him? He usually has no problem with height," Tomoyo murmured.

"Ah, his physical state must be before he learned magic," Sakura said in revelation. "So it was like when a normal person jumping out of the second floor—he just crashed down."

"Stupid kid, forgetting that," Kero-chan said from Sakura's apron pocket.

"I wonder if he's okay," Tomoyo said rather guiltily, bending over Kai's unconscious body. "It's all my fault for trying to make him wear the dress."

A while later, Sakura exclaimed, "He's stirring!" Tomoyo's bodyguard had moved Kai up to one of the luxurious spare rooms in the Daidouji mansion.

Blinking, young Kai looked up at the two girls and the yellow stuffed animal. Dazed, he looked around the large, sunny room, floral-print wallpaper and frilly yellow curtains trimming the windows. Looking down at his hands, and at the flowery duvet cover matching the curtains, then at the girls again, he asked with a polite smile, "Where am I?"

"Ah, it's just one of the rooms in my house," Tomoyo replied. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry. How is your head?"

Feeling his head, an expression of dismay came over his face, as he fingered the rock-hard spikes, which survived the fall in perfect order. "What is this?" he asked.

"It doesn't seem like you have a concussion," Sakura concluded in relief.

Gazing at the yellow stuffed animal questioningly, Kai asked, still very politely, "Excuse me, but who are you all? Or more precisely, _what_ exactly are you?" This was directed at Kero-chan.

"Eh?" Kero-chan and Sakura gaped.

Tomoyo coughed. Everything was getting more and more complicated. And interesting.

"It's horrible, Syaoran, Kai-kun fell off the second story building, and he's all right, but he's not all right. He's not Kai-kun anymore—I think he lost his memories or something," Sakura rambled into her cell phone. "What if it's amnesia?"

Sighing, Syaoran, crouching behind the restaurant table with his cell phone, whispered "I'm busy right now—I can't talk on the phone right now."

"But what are we supposed to do—he won't be able to return back to his own age if he doesn't resolve the conflict. But if he doesn't remember anything, how will he be able to solve it?" Sakura paused, out of breath.

"Does he remember who he is?" Syaoran asked impatiently.

"Ah, didn't ask," Sakura exclaimed. She walked over to the bed and asked smiling, "Do you remember your name?"

"Tanaka Mikai," the boy replied automatically.

"He says he's Tanaka Mikai," Sakura said into the phone, feeling foolish, as if having asked the obvious. To think she would hear such a simple, frank answer from the meandering Kai.

"Well then, what's the problem? Seems more like he _regained_ his memory," Syaoran said, peeking over the tabletop. The chef was frantically calling for him. "Look, just humor him for the moment. There are two parts to the Age spell. First is physical, second is mental. When we were transformed by the Age, we retained all our current knowledge in our younger bodies. But I suppose the shock from the fall has knocked Kai's mentality back to his current physical age; his mental age is twelve years or so now."

"But..." Sakura was cut off.

The cook was looking for him again. "Ah, got to go." Syaoran hung up and called out, "Sorry, I was in the bathroom!"

"He hung up," Sakura declared woefully. Turning to the dazed innocent-faced boy, she said gently, "Mikai-kun is there anything in particular that you feel like you need to do right now?"

"Actually, I'm quite hungry, now that I think of it, Sakura-san," Mikai replied, smiling angelically.

Sakura felt her insides melt. "Well, it's time for lunch, right Tomoyo?"

"Of course!" Tomoyo declared with brilliant eyes. From the looks of it, she too had fallen for the young boy's magnetic spell, a very different charm from Kaitou Magician's overwhelming charisma. Everything Mizuki Kai did was calculated, to draw certain desired results. Unfortunately, those who knew Kai well enough knew his gentlemanly air was a mere façade for his manipulative whims. Yet, Mikai was so sincere and genuinely well-bred, a reflection of growing up in a fine environment with a loving family.

After lunch, the group returned to Kai's apartment, hoping his home may trigger his memories again. Luckily, the front door was unlocked, since they didn't know what Kai's access code was. They tripped over various articles of clothing sprawled on the floor, scraps of paper and magazines, books, all carelessly tossed here and there.

"What a pigsty," muttered Kero-chan. It was a pity because the house itself was furnished in the latest style with the latest technology.

"Perro! Perro!" cried out Perro-chan. Today, Kai's pet parrot was simply white, for Kai had been in no state to change his pet's color recently.

Young Mikai turned to Sakura and Tomoyo questioningly.

"Ah, this is your home. And that is your pet parrot," Sakura explained. "I think you call him Perro-chan."

Smiling gently, Mikai extended out his forefinger gracefully, and the parrot perched on his finger, crooning adoringly. Even though his form may be different, the bird recognized his master easily. Sakura noted how long Mikai's fingers were compared to most elementary kids. At that age, he still had a magician's hands. "This is not my home," he said quietly yet firmly.

"Hoe." Sakura panicked. But she couldn't take him back to his real house, because it wasn't there anymore, and how could she explain it to the boy without putting him in too much shock? He was such a nice boy.

"She's writhing in agony over the situation," muttered Kero-chan. "The Brat will throw a fit when he learns that the Kaitou Magician Fan Club has a new member."

Pensive for a moment, Tomoyo suggested, "Why don't we walk around the neighborhood and see if Mikai recognizes anything?"

Having washed out all the gel from his hair, Tanaka Mikai stepped out of the apartment with perfectly parted, shining auburn hair, which caught the gentle early winter breeze like strands of silk, and the usual gloom of his dark attire was nowhere in sight. Instead, he wore a crisp light blue polo shirt under a navy blue cashmere vest, which brought out the blueness in his eyes, completed by freshly pressed beige pants and brown suede shoes, all from Syaoran's old wardrobe. His earlobes seemed strangely bare without its usual array of earrings.

"I thought Kai would rather die than wear the 'preppy' style," Kero-chan muttered, sinking into Sakura's coat pocket.

"Isn't he so cute?" Sakura squealed, star-eyed. She had always wanted a sweet younger sibling. Except, Mikai, though younger than her at the moment, still emanated a responsible, dependable image despite his childish face. The awe she felt of him was kind of similar to the awe she felt for her brother. _That's right, the kind of person you can always depend on to remain calm and in charge despite what problems arise._

Meanwhile, Tomoyo was busily filming her favorite subject in complete rapture, and the object of her current curiosity and fascination, the inscrutable Tanaka Mikai. His name had been notorious even before he had ever took up the branded title of Kaitou Magician. As the daughter of a prestigious toy company president, she had been exposed to news among the elites all her life. And the golden name of Tanaka Mikai, multitalented son of Tanaka Keisuke of the Technology and Electronics Department of Kinhoshi Enterprise, was a commonly murmured name among the adults back in the days. Probably Tomoyo may have run across him in the past, in various formal social gatherings that her mother had made her attend. Most of the time, she tended to avoid posh, elite parties and such.

Bending over to Mikai, Sakura asked, "Is there anywhere I particular that you want to go to?" Even if Kai couldn't remember what he had to resolve from the past, maybe Mikai would.

"Well..." Mikai looked pensive for a moment.

"Sakura-chan! Tomoyo-chan! What are you two doing in town?" Chiharu called out, waving her hand. She was shopping with Rika and Naoko.

"Mikai-kun, try not to stand out too much, okay?" Tomoyo whispered, blocking him from view and plunking a blue baseball hat over his head. "Keep your real name hidden, okay?"

"No problem," Mikai replied compliantly, adjusting the baseball cap over his head, without questioning why Tomoyo was being so cautious, to her relief

"Who's the boy with you?" Naoko asked, glancing at Mikai curiously, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Ah, he's... He's..." Sakura stammered.

"He's Sakura's cousin, Kaido-kun," Tomoyo covered up quickly.

"Nice to meet you," Mikai said, bowing.

Clasping her hands together, Chiharu squealed, "How adorable! I didn't know you had such a cute younger cousin, Sakura-chan!"

"I didn't either," Sakura replied weakly.

Peering closer at Mikai, Naoko commented, "Strange, he looks rather familiar."

"That's probably the family resemblance," Sakura said too quickly, laughing weakly.

"Ah, such pretty hair," Rika commented, as she glimpsed a strand of rich red-gold hair from under the cap.

Smiling radiantly, Mikai said, "Not as pretty as your lustrous chestnut brown curls, onee-san."

Blushing, Rika fingered her hair bashfully and stammered, "No way..."

Sakura and Tomoyo glanced at each other and sweat-dropped. Young Mikai was just as much of a lady-killer as Kaitou Magician. Some people were just naturals. Desperately thwarting Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika, they continued down the street.

Licking her ice cream cone happily, Miho chattered excitedly, "Mother told me she's been working on her novel lately. The doctor's told me that she's been doing much better after my visits—she might even be able to spend Christmas outside of the hospital. Think of that! I have a feeling today's going to be a lucky day. Something good's going to happen. Are you sure you don't want a scoop of ice cream too, Eriol? Mmm... This oranges and cream flavor is the best!"

"I'm fine," Eriol replied, holding the door open to the ice cream parlor as they exited, watching Miho prance out.

"You're missing out, Eriol-kun!" stated Nakuru, crunching into the waffle cone. She shivered—it was getting too cold for ice cream.

Walking, chattering, and licking her ice cream cone all at once, Miho continued, "Either way, I must find that wretched Riddle again."

"Don't fret over it—it's a temperamental force. It will turn up when it will," Eriol said, wondering if the ice cream tasted that good. He took out his handkerchief and wiped a blob of ice cream of Miho's cheek.

"Ha, that sounds rather like my brother, doesn't it?" Miho laughed extra hard. _Turn up when he will_. Then, she halted mid-street as she stared across the street, pallid as if she'd seen a ghost. Her scoop of ice cream fell off its cone and landed on the sidewalk with a splat.

Glasses gleaming, Eriol asked calmly, "What's the matter, Miho?"

"What, what?" Nakuru asked, hopping up and down. She turned to Eriol and smiled mischievously.

Shaking her head rapidly, Miho replied hastily, "Nothing—I must have seen wrong." She stared at her empty cone woefully.

"Come, I'll get you a new cone," Eriol said.

"Me too!" Nakuru stated, popping the rest of her cone into her mouth. She licked her lips. "Mmm... Delicious."

"Who thought we would run into Miho-chan here," Sakura whispered to Tomoyo, as they hurried through a back ally. "We weren't being cautious enough."

Popping his head out of Sakura's pocket, Kero-chan asked, "What would happen if he bumped into Miho?"

"I don't know. It would just be weird," Sakura replied. "Not the way Kai would want to be reunited with his sister. It's not a good idea to be wondering around here—my house is nearby. Let's go there."

"Good idea," Tomoyo said. "We'll tell Syaoran to meet us there, and we'll try to think of something. Kai can't stay in this form forever."

Nodding, Sakura said, "It's all my fault—I should never have allowed the Age to be used. If I had been firmer—"

"Silly, you were the only one opposed to it," Kero-chan stated, crossing his arms, forgetting his own demand to have Kai transformed. "It's all the Brat's fault."

A reassuring hand touched her arm. Sakura looked down.

Mikai smiled at her. "I don't know what you're so worried about, but I'm sure everything will be all right."

"Hanyaan!" squealed Sakura. "Mikai-kun, you're so considerate."

"I haven't heard her do that in a while," Kero-chan muttered. "_'Hanyan_.'"

Tomoyo giggled. "May it be the Mizuki charm?"

Staring blankly at the radiant boy, wearing his own old elementary clothes, in fact, his favorite vest from then, gracing the Kinomoto house, Syaoran whistled. "What a transformation. I see what you guys mean now." He had rushed over to Sakura's house as soon as his work shift had ended, without bothering with clean up, and was greeted with such a sight. Syaoran had been a little disgruntled to find the girls following around young Kai, awe-struck, unable to take their eyes off of him. Even Kero-chan was stunned into silence by this point, as Syaoran shortly found himself to be. Not only had the boy bowed politely upon introduction to Syaoran, proving manners beyond the grouchy, smart-alert Kaitou Magician, but he was furthermore wearing light colors, which brought out his true complexion—he looked more respectable than a children's designer brand poster model. A complete image change from the dark, delinquent attire of Kai's. _Kai would cry should he come to his sense and look in the mirror right now. _No, the sunny auburn-haired boy standing in front of him was not Mizuki Kai, but a complete stranger. He was the picture of Tanaka Mikai brought to life.

"Don't look so dismayed," Kero-chan muttered. Sakura's brother and father were out, so he was free to fly around the house. "You've seen nothing yet—he's so goody-goody, enough to make you throw up."

"Good heavens, I'd trade him for Kai any day," Syaoran stated, wondering where Kai had gone so wrong.

"Both of them are hopeless," Tomoyo lamented, setting down her camcorder.

"Don't mind her," Kero-chan snickered. "Mikai wouldn't wear her dress either, so she's just sulking. You remember that dress from Sleeping Beauty."

Glaring at Kero-chan for reminding me of him painful memories, Syaoran walked out of the kitchen to look for Sakura. Maybe he was a little relieved that Kai was the way he was now, for if he decided to return to being Tanaka Mikai, Syaoran would rather feel uneasy about the effect he would have on Sakura. Mikai was rather a Yukito-type, and Sakura liked gentle, considerate guys. Her knees went wobbly, and she went '_hanyaan_.'

"Sakura-san's house has a pleasant, cozy feel to it," Mikai murmured, wandering from the hallway into the quaint living room with its warm yellow wallpaper and various pictures on the wall of Nadeshiko. "It's a place that feels alive, where you can feel the love in it."

Fingering the picture on the wall of her beaming mother in a field of sunflowers, Sakura murmured, "It's the house my father bought for my mother, after they struggled for a year in a rented room, when he was still a poor, struggling teacher, and she was just a high school student. They had my brother in here, and they filled the place with love. Mother decorated the house, and everything, the furniture, the curtains and the ornaments were hand-chosen by her. And my father chose the pictures of her, and he changes them often, so that all her different selves can see how we are growing, even if she isn't here with us."

Watching Sakura's glowing face, Syaoran realized how much her house meant to her. Mikai pinpointed that so easily, when he had never paused to think of it. _That's right, I always knew there was something special about this house, but I never could place it in words. It holds all of Sakura's memories of her childhood, her mother, her family. Mikai's right, it is a place full of love. But I don't understand that feeling. My home in Hong Kong feels like a large, foreboding place to me now, and my apartment here yet feels like a temporary residence. No, that's not right. When Sakura was there, when she was in the room across the hall, when she cooked in the kitchen, when she fell asleep on the living room couch, that house felt alive._ Somehow, his thoughts felt familiar. He vaguely recollected Nadeshiko's words of years ago to his own father. Then, he had not understood it as he did right now.

"It is a beautiful house," Tomoyo agreed. "More beautiful than any I have ever seen."

"But you live in such a huge, wonderful mansion," Sakura remarked.

Shaking her long hair, Tomoyo replied, "It's not about how large, or how luxurious a house is that determines its worth. When it's empty inside, it's but a meaningless shell." She giggled. "And I didn't realize until now why I enjoyed sleepovers at your place more than mine, even without my personal theater and the costume dressing room."

"Eh, I like sleepovers at Tomoyo-chan's better," declared Kero-chan. "The maids always serve delicious cakes."

"But when we're here, your father or brother always brings up home-made snacks," Tomoyo said. "Which are so much more delicious than anything bought, no matter how expensive or fresh they may be."

Grabbing the flying Kero-chan by the waist, Mikai peered at him curiously. He tickled Kero-chan's foot. Kero-chan squirmed in anguish. "I've been wondering for a while now—this is a wonderfully made robot. I wonder how the wings work. Its intelligence, facial expressions, and reflexes are superb. Though I admit the model design is a little tacky..."

"Hey!" Kero-chan bit Mikai's hand. "How dare you call the great Cerberus-sama tacky?"

Unfazed, Mikai continued, "Can I take him apart? I promise I'll put him back perfectly. I must see how he is constructed for he is far more advanced than my iRobot Model A360."

Realizing that Mikai was serious, Kero-chan wriggled out of the boy's tight grasp. "GAH! Sakura-chan, help me!"

Giggling, Sakura said, "I doubt you'll be able to put Kero-chan back—he's very precious to me, so I'd rather not you dissect him."

At that moment, the front door creaked. Quickly, Kero-chan hid behind Tomoyo's hair.

"Kaijou, I'm back!" called out Touya. "Just wait and let's see if you did any of your chores today."

"Touya, Sakura's not a kid anymore—she'll do her chores without your chiding," Yukito said.

Drooping her head down, her pigtails sagging, Sakura murmured, "Didn't do them."

Spotting Syaoran standing in his living room, Touya's eyes narrowed. The lightening sparks started. Seeing him twice in one day! What bad luck. "What are you doing here, Brat?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" demanded Syaoran, arms crossed. It was bad enough seeing Touya at work; now at Sakura's house!

"It's my house, idiot," Touya replied, slamming the groceries down.

"Now, now, don't start another argument. There's enough static in the winter anyway," Yukito said. "Hello, Sakura, Tomoyo. And who's this?"

Touya's eyes caught sight of Mikai. The boy was striking not because of his facial features, though his pale eyes were an unexpected contrast to such a vibrant hair color, but because of that strange aura of peace and tranquility resting upon his shoulders. "I've seen you before," he said shortly.

"Hoe!" Sakura waved her arms frantically. "Ah, well, this is my c-cousin, Kaido..."

"Sakura," Touya said, bending over to his sister's face gravely. "We don't have any cousins. Mother was an only child. And father's side of the family doesn't exactly associate with us, do they?"

"Sakura-chan meant Kaido-kun's my cousin, and Sakura and I are second cousins, so we're almost family," Tomoyo explained rapidly, dragging Mikai upstairs to Sakura's room before arousing any more suspicion. Sakura and Syaoran followed them.

Staring at the boy disappear upstairs, Touya murmured, "Tanaka Mikai."

"Eh?" Yukito stared at Touya questioningly.

"WAH! He beat me again!" wailed Kero-chan, frantically pounding on the control button. Previous tension eased, Mikai and Kero-chan were excitedly playing a videogame, while Sakura sat at her desk, solving homework problems, and Tomoyo sat on the bed, videotaping. Watching Mikai playing videogames with Kero-chan made him almost seem like any ordinary boy. Syaoran sat on the floor, reading a book, yet his gaze was more often directed at Sakura. They were killing time until their hospital shift at five.

Chewing on the end of her pencil, Sakura groaned, "Why are there so many math problems for Monday? How long did it take you to solve them, Tomoyo-chan?"

"An hour or so," Tomoyo replied.

"That's not too bad," Sakura said, looking a little reassured. "I guess the later problems get easier. I hate trigonometry—I feel like I'm getting the signs all wrong."

"Remember, if it takes Tomoyo one hour, it'll take you at least four," Syaoran said nonchalantly from the floor.

"Meanie!" Sakura threw a stuffed animal at Syaoran, who dodged easily. "You can at least offer to help."

"I didn't even solve them myself, yet," Syaoran said.

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked. It was unlike Syaoran to procrastinate on homework. He wouldn't have time to work on them later on today; she would have expected him to have them done the previous day.

"Don't worry, I can solve them in thirty minutes," Syaoran said.

"Show off," muttered Sakura, fretting over the numbers and symbols swimming in front of her.

Having won another round against Kero-chan, Mikai walked up to the desk and asked, "Maybe I can help you, Sakura-san?"

"Eh?" Sakura looked up. "I don't think you've learned trig yet..."

"Hmm..." Mikai was already pouring over the textbook. "I see. Should I show you an easy way to determine the signs?" Picking up the pencil, he sketched on a scrap piece of paper a horizontal line crossed by a vertical line. "Here is the graph. As you know, in the first coordinate, all signs are positive." He wrote an "A" for all on the upper right hand box. "In the second coordinate, only sine is positive, and the rest would be negative. In the third, tangent is, and in the fourth coordinate, only cosine is positive." He wrote "S" on the upper left-hand box, "T" in the one below, and "C" in the lower right-hand box. "If you read it from the fourth coordinate, counterclockwise, it spells out 'CAST.' The same rules apply to secant, cosecant, and cotangent, and if you just remember this, you won't get the positive and negative signs mixed up."

"Wow, that's an easy way to remember this," Sakura exclaimed, gazing at Mikai in awe. "You know so much at your age. It's amazing!"

"Ah, it's nothing," Mikai brushed off bashfully.

Patting Mikai's back, Syaoran said dangerously complimentarily, "My, my, you're a very smart boy, aren't you?"

"And much nicer than you are, Li Syaoran!" Sakura declared, sticking out her tongue.

"Oh, it's time!" Tomoyo exclaimed strategically. "To go to the hospital."

"Mikai-kun, if you want, you can stay here with Kero-chan," Sakura said. "We won't take longer than two hours."

"Actually, if you wouldn't mind, I'll like to go with you," Mikai replied. "I can be of some help too—you mentioned that a person is missing today, so maybe I can fill the spot."

"_You're_ the one missing," muttered Syaoran.

"It's nice of you to offer to help out, too, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said, turning to her friend.

"She just wants to videotape," muttered Syaoran again.

Downstairs, they were surprised to see Touya starting up the car. His father had taken the subway today.

"Are you going somewhere, onii-chan?" Sakura asked her brother timidly.

"We have night shift at the hospital today," Yukito said from the car. "You guys are going to the hospital too, right?"

"Hop in, I'll give you a ride," Touya said.

"Will we all fit in the back?" Tomoyo asked dubiously.

"Oh, wait, I meant you girls and the boy. The Brat can take the bus," Touya stated, turning on the ignition.

Scowling, Syaoran muttered, "I know you do that on purpose, schedule shifts to match Sakura's, so that you can keep an eye on her. Just like how you used to find part-time jobs everywhere Sakura went. Overprotective ogre."

"Syaoran! 'Nii-chan didn't do that!" Sakura exclaimed. Then again, her brother popped up in places far too often for it to be coincidence. "Did you, onii-chan?"

Mikai hid a smile. "Such a close family," he commented. "It's rare to find such similar brother-in-laws."

"Who are you calling brother-in-law?" demanded Syaoran—unlike Kai, Mikai was amazingly forthright and blunt in some ways.

"Silly Kaijou, I have better things to do than baby-sit for you," Touya replied, ears turning red. "I just needed to earn money. You know I'm saving up for a car now, since my motorcycle got busted up. Well, get in all of you. Even the Brat."

Somehow, all four of them squeezed into the back, though Sakura found herself half on Syaoran's lap. Touya zoomed down the road.

"Watch it," squeaked Kero-chan from Sakura's bag.

"Hush," Sakura said, glancing nervously at her brother through the rear mirror.

As they drove past different blocks, Mikai, who had the window seat, murmured, "Ah, this is my neighborhood."

"Eitoukou?" Touya said. "Yeah, this is where Kinhoshi Hospital is located."

"Strange, my house should have been there," murmured Mikai as they passed by a vacant lot of land.

"Ah, you're probably mistaken," Sakura said quickly. "We passed by so quickly."

"Maybe," the boy replied quietly.

Nakuru and Eriol walked down the street of Eitoukoku. A little in front of them skipped ahead Miho.

Bending over to Eriol, Nakuru whispered, "Say, Eriol, is it really okay to bring her here? I don't know why she insisted on coming here today, all of a sudden."

"There's no use hiding it from her. She'll find out sooner or later," Eriol replied lowly. They had arrived. Miho halted, staring at the familiar plot of land.

"Seems like there's construction work going on." Nakuru called out to Miho, brushing back her long maroon hair. "Let's go back."

Standing in front of the plot in which her house had once stood, Miho gritted her teeth. Her worst fear had come true. Tractors were moving over the land, and trucks were parked on the sidewalk. How dare they try to build something where her house once stood? It was her land, her home, where all her precious childhood memories were enshrined. Hot tears stung her eyes.

"Little girl, can you get out of the way? We're leveling the ground," called out a tractor driver.

Gently, Eriol placed a hand on Miho's shoulder. "I wasn't able to tell you earlier. The land's been sold." Her frail shoulders were trembling. "They're probably rebuilding a new house here."

"Who bought it?" Miho asked, relatively levelly, though she was staring at the ground.

"I'm not sure," Eriol replied quietly. "I'm sorry."

"This is my home," Miho whispered. "It'll always be my home."

"Silly, you're home is with us now," Nakuru stated, pinching Miho's cheek.

"I know," Miho said, wiping her eyes with her sleeves. "Sorry, I'm being an idiot."

Folding the stacks of towel in the hospital laundry room, Syaoran muttered, "I think he does it on purpose. Put us on different tasks. _Ogre_."

"Sakura's brother?" Tomoyo asked, giggling, folding up the sheets. "You must understand the feelings of an overprotective brother. He can't help wanting to look after Sakura. She's just so adorable, and any hungry wolf may come along and devour her."

"Pun not well taken," Syaoran stated, expertly wringing out the sheets. "Sorry you have to do such menial tasks. I bet you haven't even had to make your own bed at home."

"I bet you hadn't either," Tomoyo replied. "But this is fun. You're the one I admire—you have enough on your hands without having to do volunteer service here."

"True, I might as well have worked another two hours at my part-time job for pay," Syaoran confessed. "And I admit I'm not particularly fond of the hospital, either."

"Then why are you working here?" Tomoyo asked, already knowing the answer. "May it be Sakura-chan's influence?"

"Perhaps," Syaoran replied frankly. "For most of my life, I've been so wrapped up in my own self, blocking out the outside world. I thought the only way to live is through self-improvement and discipline. Yet, the world is a larger place than my own mind, and with these two hands, I can do some good in it. Not through my magic, and not because of my duty, but simply as a human being."

Soft-voiced, Tomoyo said, "I see. You almost make me feel ashamed of myself, Syaoran-kun. I'm helping out just this once, while you and Sakura-chan and the others come here at least three times a week."

"Bravo, Li-kun, such words of wisdom coming out of you." Aki clapped, walking towards the two. "I am moved—such a beautiful quote for my article. I knew my idea would be a success."

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked crossly.

Following behind Aki, Sakura said, "Aki-kun, I've counted the medicine bottles too, but there's one missing." She caught sight of Tomoyo and Syaoran and waved at them. Her horrible brother had assigned her with Aki today. If Touya hadn't been their supervisor, she might have been teamed with Syaoran for a change. Sometimes, she envied Tomoyo, who Syaoran seemed to be able to talk with so much ease to. Then again, that was Tomoyo's charm—she was a great listener to anybody, at any time.

"That's strange," Aki murmured. "There should be exactly fifty." Turning to Syaoran, he flicked back his long golden hair and stated, "I work here, too, as I never fail to reiterate, _not _because it will look good in my resume."

"Twice a month," Syaoran reminded. "Less attendance than Mizuki Kai."

"Eh, I heard that he's skipped again," Aki chided. "Useless idiot."

Picking up a stack of neatly folded towels, Syaoran said, "I'll take these over to the other room."

"I'll help," Sakura said, taking another bundle of towels.

"Eh, Sakura-chan! We need to report back to Kinomoto-san," Aki stated.

"You go back first!" Sakura said, smiling.

"I can manage on my own," Syaoran said, holding the door open for Sakura with his back.

"Two pairs of hands are better than one," replied Sakura.

"I can't tell if those two get along with each other or not," Aki asserted, after Sakura and Syaoran left the room. "And you shouldn't be doing such menial chores, Tomoyo-san. They don't suit you."

"Why not?" Tomoyo asked, tilting her head. "I'm glad that I can be of use somewhere."

"I see." Aki gulped. All boys were rather in awe of Daidouji Tomoyo, the angel of Seijou Junior High. Everybody knew she stood on an elevated platform, inapproachable, far above the common masses. Nobody dared to be less than respectful to her, for she was always kind and respectful to everybody else, and she treated everyone equally.

"It's really good of Akagi-kun to be working here at this time. You have a basketball tournament tomorrow, don't you?" Tomoyo said. "I know how busy you are with student council meetings, journalism club, and basketball training. Not to mention tutoring and social functions required to a son of the Akagi household." Setting down the sheets on her lap, she smiled gently at Aki, with round, violet eyes. The smile which had labeled her the Madonna of Seijou Junior High, as the guys called her amongst themselves. Now that Aki saw her up close, he realized how truly beautiful she was, her skin pure and clear, so pale against her masses of dark curls rippling down her back, held up by a lavender ribbon around her head. She looked just like a porcelain doll with her delicate, dreamy features. Unwilling, he felt his heart thump.

"Y-you're very understanding, Tomoyo-san," Aki stammered unnaturally.

"I was like you once," Tomoyo said quietly. "I didn't want to disappoint my mother. I tried so hard in everything, so that she would notice me. I thought I had to excel in academics, win awards during choral festivals, and be a model daughter."

"But you're naturally talented at everything," Aki said ruefully. "I'm the youngest, and I need to try this hard in order to escape from living under the shadows of my multitalented brother and sister."

"Nothing comes without effort," Tomoyo said. "Endeavoring to attain one's dreams is admirable. But the important thing is not to make yourself miserable by burdening yourself with peer pressure and harsh self-judgment."

"So, do you no longer push yourself like you used to?" Aki inquired.

"Well, I met Sakura-chan. Just seeing her smile made me happy. She lives life simply—instead of dwelling in egotistical personal ambitions, she's driven by a good heart. She brought laughter in my life, and I realized how foolish I was. It's a chain effect really. When one person reaches out and pulls you out of darkness, you must then turn around and do the same to some other person in payment." Tomoyo paused, lowering her lashes. "And the light spreads."

Aki gaped, staring at Tomoyo. He had never heard her speak so much, so sincerely. Never would he forget her soft voice, her white hands on the folds of white sheets surrounding her, the silhouette of an angel speaking words of wisdom to him.

Tanaka Mikai stood in front of the hospital room 205. For minutes, he stood there motionlessly. A kindly nurse came up to him. "Are you lost, boy?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you," replied Mikai with a bright smile.

Giggling giddily, the nurse waved and left the boy alone. "Such a good-looking boy," she told the other nurses. "He looked somewhat familiar, though."

Putting away the linen in the cabinet, Sakura said, "I don't know how we're going to return Kai to normal. Did I tell you, we almost bumped into Miho-chan earlier today?"

"Where is Mikai right now?" Syaoran asked, handing another load of towels to her.

"He's helping out in the children's playroom—they've quite taken to him. After all, he is such a sweet, well-mannered boy. Nina-chan simply adores him," replied Sakura. "I think he's reminded of Miho when looking after Nina."

"Humph. You mean, he_ was_ a sweet boy. That was him back then." Syaoran sighed, shutting the cabinet. "That's not the real Kai anymore."

"Sakura-san," Mikai said, knocking at the door.

"Mikai, what is it?" Sakura asked, turning around rapidly.

"The playroom hours are over, and I've been dismissed," the boy replied. "Is there anything I can do to help out here?"

"We're fine here, thank you. Why don't you go to the lobby and take a break?" Sakura suggested. "We'll be off duty, pretty soon."

"Sure, then I'll wait in the lobby," Mikai said, bowing, then dismissing himself from the room.

Sakura swooned. "He is _such_ an adorable boy."

"Sorry _I_ was such a grouch at that age," returned Syaoran gruffly.

"Yes, Mikai would have been a good role-model for you," snickered Sakura.

Tanaka Miara lay in her bed in the unlighted room. All the medicine she took left her drowsy and ill-tempered. It was hard to focus her thoughts and difficult to keep track of the days in here. Hospital life suffocated her, but she had no strength to walk on her own. Her daughter had visited earlier that day, but she didn't remember half of what Miho had chattered to her about. The doctors lied to her when they reassured her that she was improving. How much longer could she live on like this? If only Mikai would return to her. If only she could hear a single word of him, hear that he was safe and doing well. Sometimes, she sensed that he was near by, but then, when she woke again, she wondered if it had just been a dream, a mother's delusion. So long she had waited for him, so long she thought she heard his voice, only to realize that it had just been the whisper of the wind.

Something shifted by her bedside.

"Who is that?" Miara called out in a strained voice. The curtains were drawn, and it was dark and stuffy in the room.

A pair of grey-blue eyes peered out in the dark. The pale moonlight which seeped in through the curtains shone upon glossy dark auburn hair. Her heart dropped and she cried out, "Mikai, it's you. It's really you, isn't it?"

The boy tried to turn away, but Miara desperately called out, "Don't leave, Mikai! Just once, speak to me. Tell me you are okay."

Mikai opened his mouth and shut it again, shoulders trembling.

Gently smiling, Miara said, arms outstretched, "Mikai, it's okay; you don't have to say anything. Okaa-san understands. I understand, so just return to me, my dear boy."

Knees collapsed, and Mikai bowed down on the ground, head lowered down and hair covering his face.

"What is it, Mikai? It's all right, you can tell me," his mother urged gently.

"Forgive me okaa-san, forgive me," he burst out. His boyish voice shook. "I can't return yet, but I promise I'll return everything to normal. I promise."

"Look up, Mikai, my boy," Miara said kindly. "Everything's forgiven, and you can always return any time."

Mikai stared up, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Okaa-san..." Slowly, he stood up and bowed. He took a couple steps back, and like the wind, he disappeared; the only trace of his being there the open windows letting in the night breeze.

Later, Miara realized that there was no way her grown son would still bear the resemblance of a twelve year old boy, but nonetheless, she had a good night's sleep afterwards. The next morning, she was even refreshed enough to start another chapter in her book. She was reassured that Mikai was out there somewhere, living on.

When Sakura's shift at the hospital had ended, she wandered down the lobby in search of Mikai. There was no trace of him.

"What do you mean he's disappeared?" demanded Syaoran, who had slipped into his coat, ready to leave. By now, he was wishing he never used the age card on Kai.

"I don't know—he said he'll wait here, but he's gone," replied Sakura.

"You don't think anything's happened to him," asked Tomoyo, frowning. When was the last time she had seen the boy?

Slowly, Miho walked down the familiar path leading to her old home, and stared at the overturned soil marking where her house had once stood. Somehow, she had ended up back here, after visiting her mother at the hospital. She had told Eriol and Nakuru to go ahead—she wanted to be alone. Now, the tractors and the construction workers were gone, and the land was barren once more. But not for much longer. In a couple months, another house, store or tall building would cover the land, stamping away the last reminder of her family. It would become unrecognizable, a foreign territory.

If her brother knew, he would have grieved, for he loved that house with his life. Together, they had spent their carefree childhood, had so much fun playing imaginary games, telling stories, swinging on the swing set... But all of it was gone, burnt to dust.

Cautiously, Miho stepped over the railings around the land, and walked into its center, where her house once stood. In the fog, she could make out a hazy figure. Her throat clogged up, and not because of the dust. "Onii-chan..." she whispered.

Her brother stared at her solemnly, with his staid steel blue eyes, sad and wistful. His auburn hair swept across his forehead in the wind, and she cared not if he was a ghost or an illusion. Though he spoke no words, those very eyes which had always watched over her all those years seemed to say, "_I'm sorry_."

When she blinked the dust and tears away from her eyes, he was already gone.


	81. Chapter49 5:Words WeCouldn’t Say,PartIII

**Chapter 49.5: Words We Couldn't Say**

**(Christmas Story Prequel)**

**Part III**

"Miho-chan! Eriol-kun!" Sakura called out, running down the lamp lit street leading to the old Tanaka estate. She had thought that Mikai might come back here, but hadn't expected the two to be there. Close behind, Syaoran and Tomoyo followed. Kero-chan clung on to Tomoyo's shoulder.

Miho, who had been standing blankly at the empty space before her, turned around slowly. How long had Eriol been standing behind her? When had he come? _He must have been worried about me._

Turning around, Eriol greeted, "Sakura-san, Tomoyo-san... And Li-kun. What brings you here?"

"Ah, well," Sakura stammered, since she couldn't admit that she was looking for Mikai. "We were just passing by the neighborhood after work. Miho-chan, are you okay?"

In a distant voice, Miho replied, "°I saw him here."

Gulping, Sakura asked, "Saw... who?"

"My brother," she replied disturbingly calm. "But he couldn't have been my brother, because he was his former self, the age he was the very last time I saw him. Onii-chan must be older right now, so it couldn't have been him. But it _was_ him, I just know. It was different from the Fantasy's replication of him—he felt so real, his eyes."

"Did he say anything?" Sakura questioned gently, for she knew it really _was_ Mikai. But she couldn't exactly admit about the incident with the Age Card because that would give Kai's cover away.

"No." Miho smiled ruefully. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine. My primary concern is bringing down the Riddle right now. Whether it was an illusion, a hallucination, I care not. For it is my only means of glimpsing him."

Leaning over to Syaoran, Sakura whispered, "Do you think Mikai-kun really let himself be seen by Miho?"

"Probably," Syaoran replied lowly. Luckily, Miho did not suspect the Age Card and merely thought it to be her own hallucination. Narrowing his eyes, Syaoran looked over his shoulders towards the shadowed branches. A faint, thin voice drifted towards them as the night wind passed by from the west.

"_Who has seen the wind?  
Neither I nor you:  
But when the leaves hang trembling  
The wind is passing through." _

Tugging on Syaoran's jacket sleeve, Sakura said, "It's the Riddle."

On the broken-down gatepost of the former Tanaka property, the sphinx-creature perched down, smiling lazily in greeting. Eriol looked up at the insolent creature which Clow Reed never had bothered to deal with.

"What do you want now?" demanded Sakura, fiddling with her Key of Stars. Capturing the Riddle was impossible, yet it was a hindrance to have a dark force loose for so long. It distracted her from other pressing matters.

With more fire in her eyes than ever before, Miho declared, "Riddle, tell me how I can capture."

Chuckling maliciously, the Riddle purred, scratching its face with its paw as if it were merely amused by a squeaking mouse. After some thought, it continued:

"_On the night the lone wolf calls,_

_And the angel's feather falls, _

_Through icy cliffs, the raging gale_

_Echoes the forlorn mother's wail._

_Vengeance sought and powers lent,_

_Children found and contracts bent;_

_Wind blows and the cherry blossom branches shake,_

_Woods divide and the eye of the dragon will wake._

_Desperate times summon forces combined;_

_Moon rises, circle rejoined, blood intertwined,_

_Moon wanes, eye cracks, world goes round;_

_Two conceived lost forever would once more be found._

_Shadowing the golden stars way up high,_

_Thunderclouds loom ominous in the distant sky,_

_But the lone star will shine again_

_As the years brush by with the rain._

_To capture me, the wisest one,_

_Is a daunting feat, if can be at all done._

_Foolish one, to dare challenge me,_

_Prove your wit to find me, _

_And I shall humble you gladly."_

Having said so, the Riddle watched upon the faces of his mesmerized listeners. Satisfied that they were puzzled enough, he disappeared into the night air with a whisk of his golden tail.

"What in the world does the Riddle mean?" asked Sakura, a shiver running down her spine as if she had heard the whispers of an ominous happening yet beyond her understanding.

_Wind blows and the cherry blossom branches shake. Woods divide and the eye of the dragon will wake... _The Riddle's words rung freshly in his ears as Syaoran struggled to comprehend what he believed were glimpses of something very important for the future. "It seems as if the Riddle has provided the time, place, and date of its next appearance, along with some unfathomable prophesizing more likely to make us fret than for it to have any relevance with capturing it."

"Perhaps," murmured Eriol, watching Miho plop down on the side walk, next to the lamppost and slip out a small worn-out notebook from her coat pocket, rapidly jotting down the riddle of challenge from memory as not to forget it. She was already deeply immersed in thought, configuring the riddle.

"Next time we meet, for sure, I will have you pinned down," Miho said to the piece of paper, slamming down her pen on her notebook. Her mind was deeply in working progress to produce a master riddle that will outwit the Riddle.

Offering Miho a hand, and landing her back on her feet, Eriol said, "It's getting late, let's get back home now. After all, you must think of a good challenge riddle now, don't you?"

Beaming at Eriol, Miho stated, "Today is indeed a good day. I had a vision of onii-chan, and I also am one step closer to capturing the Riddle."

Exchanging sideway glances, Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo sighed in relief, thankful for once that the Riddle had distracted Miho from pondering too deeply upon the mysterious appearance of her brother.

Late into what remained of Sunday night, Syaoran caught up with a week's worth of homework. Tomorrow, he would return to the daily schedule of school, soccer practice, his part-time job at _La Seine_, and again homework, without time to rest, breathe, or think of anything else but how to get through the next day. Though Sakura had went home distressed that they had not found Mikai, truthfully, he wasn't too worried about the missing boy—after all, Mikai had survived to become the Kaitou Magician. Mizuki Kai, what ever age he was, undoubtedly could take care of himself. Scribbling out his Japanese composition, Syaoran tapped the lead of his mechanical pencil on the paper. Thanks to his stunt with the Age Card, though on Kai's expense, he had spent almost the entire day with Sakura. Miho was right... it had been a good day. All the strain he felt over the past weeks seemed to drift away with the soothing sound of her voice and her bright smile. His eyelids grew heavy over his desk.

The burst of the melody of _Canon_ from his cell phone interrupted to sleepiness. Fumbling around his desk, he picked up his slim silver phone and pressed _Send_. "'Lo?"

"Syaoran? What should we do... we couldn't find him anywhere. Has he returned?" came a fretful voice drowned by the rustling of sheets.

"It's all right Sakura. Kai's a big boy. He'll be okay," replied Syaoran, glancing at the red letters of his digital clock. It was 1:30AM. She couldn't sleep because she was worrying about that rascal thief.

"But he was just a young boy—anything could have happened to him. He might have gone into deep shock after seeing his house burned down, or he might have gotten lost trying come back to our neighborhood, or..." Sakura was gently interrupted.

"Sakura, we looked hard enough, and he wasn't there. It's most likely he's returned to his normal form by now." There was a click and creaking next doors through the walls. "In fact, I'm positive that he's back now."

Sakura let out her breath. "Really? That's a relief."

In the background, there was the roar of her brother's voice. _"Sakura, why are you on the phone this late in the night?"_

"You have to go, don't you?" Syaoran asked, chuckling. He knew Touya did that on purpose.

"Sorry," whispered Sakura. Just how did her brother always know when she was on the phone with Syaoran? "See you at school in the morning."

"Sweet dreams, Sakura," Syaoran replied lowly.

"Good night, Syaoran." After hanging up, Sakura sank into her bed, clutching the phone to her fluttering chest, much to Kero-chan's disgust. Indeed, Sakura had a wonderful, sweet dream that she was in some fantastical kingdom of unicorns and dragons, where the sky was purple and the river flowed pink lemonade. In her dream, someone whispered to her the much tender words of, _I love you._ Though in the morning, she no longer remembered what her wonderful dream was about, she still had a warm, fuzzy feeling in her heart as she started a bright new week.

Before class started Monday morning, Syaoran frantically finished the last of his problem sets for math, acutely aware that Mizuki Kai was missing.

"Good morning, Syaoran-kun," greeted Tomoyo, setting down her book-bag.

"Is Kai-kun not here?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"I head music next doors—he was definitely back in the apartment," replied Syaoran, looking up from his homework.

"Ha—so you didn't even finish your math homework?" Sakura grinned, glad to see Syaoran had slacked off for a change. "After acting like such a know-it-all!"

All the same, Syaoran finished the last problem just in time to pay attention to class lecture. Sakura was constantly distracted, and he realized that he might have to re-teach the new section on acute and obtuse triangles to her.

During break time, Sakura realized she really did feel Kai's aura near by. Unlike Syaoran or Eriol's aura, Kai had a much fainter feeling, which was why he was able to slip around unnoticed a lot of the times. She stormed up the stairway leading to the rooftop. Tomoyo and Syaoran followed closely behind. Holding her breath, she flung open the metal door greeted by a stream of pale sunlight.

Indeed, Kai, looking quite his proper age, lay upon the cold cement with a book over his face.

"Kai-kun!" Sakura shouted from the doorway.

The book slid off Kai's head, and he looked up at Sakura, hands on hips. "Sakura-chan. What are you up to?"

Stomping up to Kai, eyes stinging, Sakura stated, "Kai-kun, do you know how much we worried about you?" She sank down on her knees, next to Kai. "Where were you? When did you get back to your normal form?"

Slowly, Kai sat up and fondly patted Sakura's pigtailed head. "Why are you crying? Sorry. I didn't mean to make you guys worried."

Biting her lower lip, Sakura stared up at Kai, decked in his usual attire, black shirt peaking out of his half-open school button-down shirt, earrings sparkling from his ears, and sunglasses in tact. His hair was spiked up as usual, but unlike its usual light colors, today it was a deep royal blue. Sakura gaped. "Kai-kun, what did you do with your hair?"

Fingering his rock-hard hair, Kai chucked, "Don't worry, it's not permanent. I just wanted to see all of your expressions. Right, Perro-chan?" His little parrot peaked out of his shirt, an equally electric blue to match its master.

"How horrible!" uttered Sakura.

"And your natural hair color is so beautiful," said Tomoyo sorrowfully, recalling Mikai's lustrous hair. Yet, her artistic eye admitted that the blue was indeed a wonderful color and suited Kai in its own way. "You just need some black liner around your eyes, and you'll pass for a rock star." New punkish outfit ideas flew through her mind.

Crossing his arms, Syaoran asked, "How did you get back to your original age, anyway? Were you able to recall your unresolved issue and solve it?"

Shrugging, Kai replied vaguely, "Nah... I guess the spell just wore out naturally. The clock struck twelve and the magic ended."

"That's such a relief!" exclaimed Sakura. "Nee, Kai-kun, do you remember anything about being 'Mikai' then?"

"Eh?" Kai tilted his head questioningly.

"Ah, never mind then," Sakura said rapidly. Bowing her head down, she continued, "Kai-kun, I'm so sorry about what happened with the Age Card—I promise that such a thing will never happen again."

"Don't worry, no grudges held," replied Kai generously. "The school bell's ringing—it's time to get back to class."

"Aren't you coming?" asked Tomoyo.

"You guys take good notes for me—I'm going to get some more rest," replied Kai.

The two girls disappeared down the stairwell.

"Aren't you going, too?" asked Kai to Syaoran.

"You know, Miho's already forgiven you." Syaoran gazed at the older boy, his classmate and neighbor, someone he very much admired for his independence and confidence. "You can return to her any time, and save her from all the pain."

Standing up and peering through the crisscrossed wire fencing around the roof, Kai replied, "Even you will learn in due time, that are due courses in life that may not be the most ideal, what you have envisioned, yet that is the course you must follow."

"You're being selfish."

"Maybe," was his reply. "There is a reason behind everything, Syaoran, and the Mizuki Kai standing here today is the direct result of the choices I made years ago. Don't you get it? _I_ chose this path."

"Don't attribute forces of nature to yourself. You didn't choose to have your father die or your mother to get sick," Syaoran replied straightforwardly.

"No, I didn't. But there are reasons behind our misfortunes nonetheless. Things don't happen just to happen. And even if I had a choice, I wouldn't return to being the innocent, ignorant old me, even for the sake of my sister. And that is the truth." Kai lifted his chin. So he said, but what did he truly believe? Even for a brief time, returning to that vulnerable age of twelve, before he knew the world, before he started walking this path, reminded him so vividly of what was so important to him then. It still hadn't changed much—though his appearance had changed so much, his mind was still that of a foolish twelve year old boy's.

"You know Kai, when you were back in your old form, you went straight to Miho. Doesn't that say something?" Syaoran said, eying Kai's reaction. "You can't simply run from her forever."

"Oh, I remember perfectly well everything I did yesterday," replied Kai, grinned.

Syaoran's jaw dropped.

"Don't think I didn't want revenge for what you guys did to me," he replied demurely. "Life is a play, and we, merely actors, said Shakespeare whom my darling Miho so worships."

"Devil," muttered Syaoran—that was the last time he would ever worry about Kai, amnesia or not.

Though it was a weekday evening, _La Seine _bustled with even more people than usual. Expertly, Syaoran chopped away at the cabbage. He had found that if he placed a textbook in front of him, he could read the pages while chopping the vegetable, since his hands knew what they were doing. If it made the other cooks nervous that he didn't have to look at where he was placing the gleaming knife, they didn't comment, since Syaoran still produced perfectly chopped turnips, carrots and potatoes.

"That's enough chopping—it's full house tonight. Go take the tray and serve the tables," stated the manager, leading Syaoran away from the kitchen.

Unable to finish the page he was reading, Syaoran grabbed a pitcher of water and headed toward his assigned table. He saw a familiar glass-eyed man and a very grouchy looking younger dark-haired man pointing at things in the menu. The back of a girl with golden-brown braids came to view. Almost dropping his pitcher, he ducked behind a potted plant.

"Onii-chan, I didn't realize that you worked at such a fancy place; there are so many people!" remarked Sakura, gazing around the posh restaurant in awe. She had changed out of her school uniform and was wearing a pale yellow blouse with a Victorian collar adorned by a slender velvet ribbon around her throat, and a dark brown tweed skirt with brown leather boots.

Looking up from the menu, Tomoyo, perfectly at ease in the elegant setting in her burgundy dress and a matching scarf around her hair, said, "Thank you for inviting me out on a family dinner, Kinomoto-san."

"You're family too, Tomoyo-san, and it's a nice change to eat out like this. It would have been nice if Sonomi-san could have made it too," replied Fujitaka, smiling.

"It's great that workers here get discount coupons," commented Sakura to her brother. "And you get to eat all this delicious food."

Looking around, Touya commented, "Geez, I guess they're really busy tonight. I'm glad I'm not on shift tonight. I wonder where are waiter is."

"Li Syaoran! What are you doing there? Your table is waiting for you!" barked the _La Seine_ manager.

"Hoe?" Sakura looked up, thinking she heard a familiar name.

Bending next to the potted plant, Yukito, in his waiter's uniform, whispered, "What's the matter, Li-kun?"

"Gah!" Syaoran fell over, luckily balancing the water pitcher in time to keep it from spilling.

Taking the pitcher from Syaoran's hand, Yukito stated, "Ah, Touya and his family came here today. Touya mentioned he wanted to bring Sakura to this restaurant, and today's his night off. I see... Are you hiding from Sakura?"

Nodding, Syaoran asked, "Can you please take over my shift? Sakura doesn't know I'm working here, and I don't want her to find out."

"Strange, Touya didn't tell her already that you work here too?" Stroking his chin, Yukito gazed up at his rather malicious-tempered friend.

"I'll do your shift next time," Syaoran said, bowing his head down.

"Don't worry about it," Yukito said, laughing. Straightening his bowtie, he walked over to Sakura's table.

"Yukito-san!" Sakura exclaimed in delight. "Are you our waiter tonight?"

"Sorry for the wait," replied Yukito. "May I take your order?"

After watching Sakura's overjoyed face as Yukito took her orders, Syaoran slipped back into the kitchen.

Catching sight of him, the head chef barked, "You, I need you to come give me a hand—we're ten orders behind. Heat up the pans!"

"Yessir!" replied Syaoran, loosening his bowtie and rolling up his sleeves.

"Mmmm... The food here is scrumptious!" declared Tomoyo, who despite her familiarity with all sorts of luxurious restaurants, was impressed with _La Seine's_ diverse gourmet cuisine. Too bad Kero-chan had to miss out.

Chewing the vegetable stir-fry side dish complementing her juicy sirloin steak, Sakura murmured, "Strange, this tastes really familiar."

"The vegetable and meat seems to melt inside your mouth with just the right amount of spice and fragrance," commented her father, observing his plate of food with fascination. "Amazing how the different vegetables are all the same width and size."

"Humph," was Touya's reply, as he picked at his vegetables and focused on his meat. What was with the suddenly generous portions?

Desert was a gorgeous whole chiffon cake with fluffy white icing, and a fantastic design of sakura blossoms curling out on the round face of the cake. It was quite a piece of art work, since the branches welded out of dark chocolate and the flower petals made of bits of sheer pink spun sugar candy. "Here you go," said Yukito, presenting the spectacular cake on the table. Quite a few heads turned his way as he carried it out from the kitchen.

"Did we order this?" Sakura asked, eyes widening for she had never seen such a beautiful cake—whether it was still food or a work of art, she could not decide.

"With the compliments of your chef tonight," replied Yukito, hiding a smile with his bow.

Turning to her brother, Sakura commented, "Your boss must really like you, 'nii-chan."

"That's the most amazing cake I've ever seen—it's a pity to eat it," remarked Fujitaka, peering at the design, amazed to find every single part was edible.

"A cake's meant to be eaten, not looked upon," returned Yukito, proceeding to slice four pieces of the cake and passed it around.

The first mouthful of the chiffon cake left a feathery, rich and sweet aftertaste on Sakura's tongue, what she imagined cloud would taste like. Her second bite left a nostalgic tinge, for despite its gorgeous exterior, the cake had the familiar, homemade taste of many cakes she had eaten over the summer. It was amazing, the soft texture of the cake blending in with the silky icing and crunchiness of the candy flowers.

"This is quite a cake," remarked Fujitaka, who being an expert cook himself, was always on the look for new recipes to try at home. "Is your cook from abroad?"

"You might say that," replied Yukito, who brought cups of coffee for Touya and his father, and tea for the girls.

"Do you think he would reveal his secret recipe?" asked Fujitaka, helping himself to a second slice of the scrumptious cake.

"Oh, I would think it's just plenty of love poured into his work for those who would taste his cake," said Yukito demurely.

"Humph." Touya crossed his arms, glaring down at his empty plate, for despite himself, he had finished his slice.

From the kitchen door, Syaoran peaked out as the Kinomoto family and Tomoyo left their seats. There was enough cake left to take home to Kero-chan. Sakura smiled blissfully, for there was nothing like a satisfying meal shared with people you love. Questioning green eyes lingered at the kitchen door, before Touya called her, and Sakura slipped into her tweed jacket and followed after her brother.

"Li Syaoran! Who told you that you can use all of the bakery supplies for the congressman's daughter's engagement?" shouted the head patisserie chef.

"Li Syaoran, didn't I tell you that the vegetables are for the appetizer? Did you include them in with main dish?" shouted the head chef.

"Li Syaoran, why are you in the kitchen? Didn't I tell you that you're supposed to be waiting tonight because we are short of hands?" shouted the manager.

Smiling as Sakura's figure disappeared through the glass door, Syaoran turned around to face his demanding superiors. Yukito patted Syaoran's back sympathetically as he returned to the kitchen for a new order. It was going to be a long night.

Seeing her brother, the image of the brother as she last recalled him, age twelve, serious and sad after his father's death, so demure that he didn't even hint of his departure, reminded Miho of why she wanted to capture the Riddle. She knew her brother must be look a lot older by now, maybe completely different, but when he gazed at her, he didn't speak. Yet, he looked as if he had wanted to apologize to her. She wished he had spoken, ghost, phantom, or apparition he may have been. But now she had the Riddle's challenge, it was a matter of time before the dark force was captured. For once, she would be of use to Eriol.

Miho remembered the first time she had met the mysterious Hiiragizawa Eriol, when she was ten and her entire life had fallen apart. Her house had burnt down and the only clothes she owned were the ones she was wearing. The hair that her mother had so carefully braided for her when she was a child was shorn short, and she was a numb, lifeless shell. At that young age, she thought her life had already ended; her father was dead, her brother had disappeared, her mother had lost all sanity. She was alone in the world.

And then, he had appeared, a solemn dark-haired boy, somber midnight blue eyes shielded by glasses. Despite his youthful appearance, he bore the presence of the ancient mountains, and his voice had been tender and deep like the night sea. He took her hand and lead her away from her hometown, took her to his great mansion in England. When she raged with fever, he stayed by her bedside, he fed her porridge. When she start gaining consciousness, he read her books, told her entertaining stories and nursed her body and mind back to health. Those lonely months she stared at a razor blade, thinking it would take a split second of pain to run it over her emaciated wrist, and all her agony would end, he sat by her side, looking sad with her, reminding her that there was still her whole life ahead of her. He was father, brother and companion.

It was about six months of living with Hiiragizawa Eriol that she first laughed again. Eriol had baked a batch of chocolate cookies for Spinel Sun, and for the first time she saw Suppi-chan on a sugar high, drunk from sweetness. She saw how ridiculous the whole situation was; a year ago, she wouldn't have believed she could be living in a mansion in the middle of England, with a reincarnation of the once greatest sorcerer of the East and West, a talking stuffed animal that got drunk on sweets, and a transgender guardian of the moon who was convinced she was a girl. Yet, there she was, and she had survived. And life wasn't so unbearable anymore.

After a long winter, her spring had finally arrived. She felt a thrill, thinking about the opportunities that awaited in her future. She believed that she would be able to find her brother again, that her mother would recover from her illness. And Hiiragizawa Eriol had returned this hope to her. Till the end of her life, she would be grateful to him, and never would she forget that gentle, knowing smile as he held her in his arms, calming her rage when she would have burnt everything down.

Seeing the vision of her brother reminded her of meeting Eriol for the first time. And recalling meeting Eriol for the first time was the opening of a new page in her life, when everything that went wrong before began to pave way to a greater vision, of promising days to come. Suddenly, her dry pen began to flow lines opening her riddle, the riddle which she swore all her faith in to defeat the Riddle:

_A tingling thrill,_

_That melts away the bitter chill,_

_Like the first bud of a blossoming flower_

_That peeks through the layer of winter frost to greet the spring shower._

"Mizuki-sempai! Are you skipping class again?" Miho demanded, clomping up to Kai who lay flat on his back on the rooftop the next day. She realized that he wasn't sleeping, but talking into an earphone and mike attachment to his cell phone.

"Go away," Kai groaned, covering his face with a book.

"Huh?" Meilin asked into the receiver. It was lunch break for her due to the time difference. She no longer bothered to scold Kai for skipping classes anymore—all her chidings seemed to have a reverse effect on him. Clearing her throat, she continued, "As I was saying, I can't believe Syaoran used the Age Card on you—oh I wish I was there to see it."

"No you don't," muttered Kai glumly, wondering why Meilin was so gleeful. He glanced up at Miho casting a shadow over his face. "Meilin, I can't talk right now."

"Did Tomoyo videotape it?" continued Meilin, heedless. "Ooh, I would have bullied little Kai-chan so much!"

"What are you doing up here?" Kai asked Miho, realizing she wasn't about to go away and sitting up groggily. What could he have done wrong this time? He had already finished newspaper layouts.

"Are you on the phone with Meilin?" Miho asked, grabbing away the microphone attachment to the cell phone.

"Hey!" Kai protested.

It was unexpected to hear the younger girl's voice. Meilin said gingerly into the phone, "Hello, Miho-chan. How have you been doing?"

"I just had a question to ask you," Miho stated, clearing her throat. "Wait a second, Mizuki-sempai, can you set this up to speakerphone? I need to take notes." Handing the phone to Kai, who obediently set the phone on the ground and set it to speakerphone, Miho sat crossed-legged on the ground and spread open her notebook, uncapping her pen with her teeth. "Okay, ready. My question: what is love?"

Both Kai and Meilin began coughing.

"Love?" Meilin repeated blankly through the phone speaker. "Is this for some newspaper survey or something?"

"Something like that," replied Miho. "I just need everyone's opinions. Yours too, Mizuki-sempai."

"Oh great," muttered Kai. "If you ask a boring generic question like that, I hope you're replying as generic of an answer."

Over the phone, there was a pensive silence from Meilin. "Hmm... What should I say..." _Syaoran._ That was the extent and everything of her love. Meilin smiled, leaning back against the wire fencing around her school rooftop, gazing into the distant Hong Kong bay, ships drifting along their way. Large yachts, little ferry boats, fishing boats, cruise ships. "But aren't there many different types of love?"

"Like what?" asked Miho, chewing on her pen tip.

"Oh, I don't know. Puppy love, little crushes, heartfelt tragic love, familial love... Friendship, admiration, devotion; all sorts of love," replied Meilin. Or it could be all of those things at once, for so was the evolvement of her feelings for that one person who would never look at her as anything beyond a dear cousin.

"But in the end, there is but one kind of love," interjected Kai dolefully. "The curious heart which tastes the forbidden fruit is forever chained by a merciless master, beaten, bruised and bled, but never freed."

Sometimes, Kai had a knack for putting thoughts into words which dragged a knife from her heart to her stomach, leaving her naked and vulnerable. "Even so," Meilin protested, "I think love is a driving force in human kind, not a burden."

"Think what you like," replied Kai with a smirk. "Love is as fickle and temperamental as the passing west wind. Like the wind, love is intangible and invisible, and there is no concrete way to see it, to touch it, to measure it. Yet, like the constantly blowing wind, you just know it's there. Even when the wind doesn't blow, you know it will blow again, and even if the wind turns into a typhoon, you know it will eventually return as a gentle breeze one spring day, when you've already been worn and torn. And when you die, the wind, which has always stayed by your side, will carry your ashes away and finally set you free."

At his words, Miho felt a writer's tingle, for despite his crude tone, his words had a poetic grace to them. _To be free... Yet to belong. Wind leaves and wind returns at its own pace. You can't depend on it, yet you still must believe in it._

Grappling at Kai's words, Meilin, who had difficulty understanding things unless told plainly to her, asked disdainfully, "Are you implying that people who seek love are ultimately left to chase after an ephemeral concept, which till death is never attainable?" Across the ocean and back she had chased Syaoran, without avail, and year after year, she had watched him in this pitiful unrequited obsession. Time and distance would be the only medicine to this infection, yet still, she couldn't help feeling blessed, for these emotions which had caused her so many nights of tear and despair, also had been a motivational force for her all these years.

"If you don't like that idea, why didn't you stop loving Syaoran years ago?" inquired Kai simply, his brusqueness more cutting than any of his usual sarcastic remarks.

"Do you think it's my choice?" demanded Meilin. There were more painful memories than happy ones, yet those brief blissful moments were more freshly engrained in her mind. If she didn't even have that, she would not be able to survive these dreary days in Hong Kong, under the iron rule of the Li Clan.

"So, you do admit you are slave to love," chuckled Kai, almost maliciously, but more piteously, for Meilin, from the day he first met her till now never could get over her ridiculous notion of love. He couldn't say if she would be happier one way or the other, but

"Slave or not, I would rather humbly accept the truth of my heart, rather than let it pass by like some capricious wind, because I'm scared of what I can't see, of being hurt, of being scarred," retorted Meilin. "Loving and giving is a lot easier than being selfish and keeping everything to myself. Who cares if I get nothing in return? Just a glimpse of a rainbow at the end, even if I never reach it, is better than nothing."

Scribbling away in her notebook, Miho quietly listened to the telephone conversation—bothseemed to have forgotten that she was present.

Laughing at Meilin's earnestly, Kai stated, "You give me hope and vision, my fiery peony of Hong Kong. Being such generous, gracious being, may you save a dance for me at the upcoming Winter Wonderland?"

"Oh shut up Kai," was her scornful reply. But if Meilin had listened more carefully to Kai's previous words, she would have found an empathizer, not a ridiculer, that he hadn't mocked her love as being an unattainable, blind chase towards nothing, but had merely capture the essence of it. That it was, therefore it had to be. That he was speaking of himself more than anyone else.

_Brush by the spirit of the wind as you race along,_

_To feel wild and free—that you belong!_

_Or dance with the sunbeams on a rainbow_

_And forget the ferocious storm spent in the dismal shadow._

"Sakura, why did you start liking Syaoran?" Miho asked bluntly during lunchtime. She knew the whole story—Yukito-san had rejected Sakura, and Syaoran had been there for her in times of hardship.

Sakura coughed up her green tea. She wiped her mouth on her handkerchief. Mealtime with Miho was never a peaceful—even during lunchtime, Miho always badgered about article deadlines.

"That's right—I remember you two didn't really get along when Li-kun first transferred," Naoko commented. She counted how many egg rolls she had left in her lunch box. "Didn't you like your brother's friend or something?"

"I'm through with liking anyone," stated Sakura, serenely sipping her tea.

"Reveling in solo life. That doesn't sound so bad," stated Chiharu glumly. Stupid Takashi—he said that the lunch she made him tasted horrible.

"Nee, Chiharu-senpai, I know a lot of cute guys—I can introduce you to someone much cooler than Yamazaki-sempai," stated Miho.

Chiharu laughed. "It's all right, Miho-chan. I'm used to Takashi-kun by now. I don't think I can deal with anyone else at this point."

"How unromantic," muttered Miho glumly.

"It's because you're young, that you idealized love still. Your prince in shining armor may be a dunce who can't even save himself. But you just embrace all of him and accept him as he is. Only when you can accept someone for what they are you free to truly love," Chiharu said.

"True. We spent a semester preparing for Star-Crossed, yet I have to say I don't believe much in love by passion and impulse. Maybe I'm growing old—days of feeling giddy and lighthearted are over," Sakura murmured.

"Sakura-chan, you're less than a year older than me—you sound like an ancient grandmother," Miho exclaimed.

"Well, I'm satisfied with how I am right now. I don't know—maybe the experience with Yukito-san left me a bit wiser. It's less about the tingles and thrills of first love, and more about the subtler, deeper stirring within you. I've thought a lot while Syaoran was back in Hong Kong. I survived, too, without anyone," Sakura said.

"But you always realized there's something, though you couldn't place your finger on it," Tomoyo said.

"Tomoyo-chan! I didn't realize you were here," Sakura exclaimed, turning around.

"I cannot miss out on such a beautiful moment to videotape Sakura's deep philosophical musings, can I?" Tomoyo smiled. Sakura had come a long way since the days she would sob on her shoulder over her broken heart over Yukito-san, over Syaoran leaving her.

"Now I feel embarrassed," Sakura said, laughing. "What would I know about love? I'm only fifteen and have yet an entire lifetime to learn."

"Well said," Naoko stated. "It gives a single girl much hope."

And Miho didn't waste a moment to scribble down a new stanza:

_Sitting by a cozy, crackling fireplace_

_With the friendly flames flickering on your face, _

_Your thirsting soul is glowing and alight,_

_As you drink in the meaning of life and delight—_

_Blissful warmth slowly spreads through your body._

It was more difficult to corner Syaoran, since even if she asked, Miho doubted Syaoran would give her a direct answer. Of course, she wasn't the great reporter Tanaka Miho for no reason. Thus, she tailed after Syaoran to find the perfect opportunity.

"Waiter!" called out Miho, waving her hand, impressed that the restaurant was already bustling with customers so early into the evening.

Squealing in delight, Nakuru exclaimed, "Is Touya-kun working here today?" Since Eriol had night shift at the hospital today, the two had to eat out for dinner; since the money came from Eriol's pockets, they obviously chose the most expensive restaurant in town.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Syaoran, in his black and white waiter's uniform, scowling at his unwelcome guests. Lately, _La Seine_, which was an upscale restaurant for businessmen and such, was infested with teenage girls eager to glimpse the rumored handsome waiters.

"My, don't tell me _you_ work here?" Miho feigned surprise. "Tomoyo did mention that you work at some fancy restaurant in downtown."

_So much for keeping a cover,_ thought Syaoran dully. "May I take your order?"

"Can I have that so-famous Sakura Chiffon Cake that everyone's talking about lately? Did you know it was reviewed in the local newspaper?" Miho said excitedly. "Five stars and applauded for its ingenuity!"

"Shouldn't you order your meal before the desert?" asked Syaoran politely, in the verge of irritation.

"Or is that cake only reserved for someone _special_?" persisted Miho. "Actually, Tomoyo and Sakura are joining us—Sakura's brother's on shift today, and he's giving us a discount. Oh—there they are!"

The two girls, still in their school uniforms, entered the restaurant. Sakura giggled at something Tomoyo whispered to her. Catching site of Nakuru and Miho, they headed over to the table. Before Sakura caught sight of him, Syaoran quickly fled to the kitchen, and Miho was shrewd enough not to mention that she had seen him.

Bumping into the manager as he weaved in and out of the assistant cooks, Syaoran demanded reproachfully, "Do you _have_ to give employees special discount coupons?"

Blinking at the usually silent boy's outburst, the manager replied, offended, "Why, do you have a problem with that?" The boy had already stomped off into the kitchen.

Chewing her food carefully, Miho glanced towards the kitchen doors. Indeed, the food was superb, and if she noticed that their table was laden with extra service salad, soup, bread and fresh juice, she did not comment. It wasn't as if Sakura was completely oblivious to this fact either, for she kept looking around the restaurant, expectantly. Touya had gladly taken over the table from Syaoran. Yet, Syaoran tugged on his soiled white apron and leaned against the kitchen wall, glimpsing out the steamy window to see if Sakura was still looking. Occasionally, he was called away for various chores, but as soon as he finished them, he returned to that same position with that same wistful smile.

Miho wondered why he wouldn't just come out and greet Sakura. Or why Sakura always looked fixedly at her plate of food when Syaoran came to the doors and gazed her way. But every time he disappeared from the spot, she frantically looked around again, as if she had lost something but knew not what. Yet, Syaoran did not seem to mind standing where he was, so near, but not seen. And Miho finally understood.

_Watching the shimmering night sky, distant and afar,_

_To see the celestial glow of an undimmed star;_

_Stare dreamily with a wistful smile_

It didn't take long for Miho to understand that the strength of Syaoran's feelings resided in the fact that to him love was as elusive as an unreachable star, yet it also was the spark of hope within him, the light source which gave him guidance in the darkest of nights. Then, there were people like Eriol, whose inner thoughts were so convoluted and sinister. She made the mistake of asking him his opinion on what love was, one time.

Turning around in his great chair in his study, Eriol smiled bemused. "Love? Miho, knowing me, you shouldn't bother asking me such a foolish question."

Unfazed, Miho replied, "I know you're twisted, but I'm sure you have insight." For once, Eriol stared up at her blankly and she gaped. "Don't tell me you don't have an answer! The great Hiiragizawa Eriol is answerless for a change!" Noticing that Eriol seemed the slightest bit peeved, she rapidly added, "I'm just kidding! Your knowledge and insight is unrivaled, Eriol-sama. Please do enlighten me."

His eyes darkened for a second, or so she thought. "Love. It's something cryptic, something too complex for humans to understand. A big, tangled mess with two people standing on each end of a thread, searching for the other end, but there are so many other threads intertwined that it may be impossible to sort through and reach the end of your thread. Sometimes the thread breaks, sometimes, in the big muddle, you end up with someone else, sometimes, you find the end to only find that person has already let go of your thread. Sometimes, you are abandoned, left all alone."

Sweat-dropping, Miho said, "Sorry I asked. Is that the simplest answer you can construct? Why can't you be normal and reply something like love is like a rose or something romantic like that?"

"Don't ask me if you want a sugar-coated answer," replied Eriol almost wearily, sinking into his cushioned chair and shutting his eyes. "If I knew one, I would give one to you gladly."

Once more, Miho suspected that Sorcerer Clow Reed, despite fame and power, had not been a very happy man. She wondered if Clow Reed had ever been _young_, naïve and eager to explore the world and learn its wonders, but Eriol's former self was beyond her. Maybe Cousin Kaho could better understand him.

_And look back at the oblivious joy, ringing with rich laughter while,_

_Inside, you are trapped in an entangled snare,_

_Yearning with the cry of a forlorn child for someone to care!_

The last person left was Tomoyo; Tomoyo's perspective was the easiest to conceptualize, for Miho had been greatly moved by Tomoyo's ever-famous words from years ago, "If you love another person, you would wish that person happiness even if it means sacrificing your own happiness." Such selfless words were imprinted in Miho's impressionable young mind ever since she heard them in Tomoyo's Card Captor Sakura Movie, winner of the Best Young Director Grand Prize.

Someday, Miho hoped that she could love someone so much that she could be as unselfish and considerate as Tomoyo. The idea of giving love without expecting anything in return was yet alien to her, but perhaps in the future, she would truly know she loved someone if she could set aside her happiness for the sake of that person's.

_Yet despite all, to be true, you are willing,_

_To give all your heart and soul, and wish for every means of fulfilling,_

_Another's utmost happiness, though it may deem_

_Swallowing all your own hopes and dream;_

Meilin, Kai, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo. Each of their feelings had lent voice to her riddle. To each person, love was a slightly different entity. Yet, in the end, in its core essence, love could only be one thing; it was a universal feeling, just like the sun was the sun and the moon was the moon. It was about joy and bliss, loneliness and sacrifices. And Miho wrote in the last lines of her riddle that afternoon in the ski resort, the night when she set off to challenge the Riddle for once and for all.

_But if you are fully ready to sacrifice your desire and wish,_

_For another's well-being, comfort, and bliss..._

_You have seen divine light._

Wish-chan: January, 2006.

I've had this chapter for months, but never really got around to editing and posting it. This was meant to be a New Year's present, but with traveling back and forth between continents, the first wedding of a friend (ah, I'm getting old), a cousins wedding, on top of schoolwork... boo with less than 2 weeks of winter break, well, again here is a belated chapter. I would say this is a Happy Lunar New Year present!

It's a completely fluff chapter... for fun. It happens sometime before the Christmas episode. I guess there are two parts to the story. Syaoran's woes finding a job, and Miho coming up with her riddle. I know starting from the next real chapter, New Trial's might be taking a darker turn, so I had to add in the fluffy chapter somewhere. I'm sorry I produce so little chapters... That's life. I'm going out there doing a lot... I'm even working out everyday, and trying to satiate a loveless life. I'm still writing... For the first time, I took a creative writing class last semester. Hopefully that helped me...

I need to catch up with emails again... I'm always in a constant battle against stress, but Sakura and Syaoran will always have a special place in my heart.

Emails are always welcome at Hopefully I can sift through all the junk mail I get... Please visit my site at wishluv. Happy Lunar New Year 2006! Ten Year anniversary of Card Captor Sakura! (I think?) Wow, time flies, doesn't it?


	82. Christmas Special 2003, Part I

**New Trials Christmas Special 2003 Part 1******

****

****

_There is nothing as serene yet wistful and lonely as watching white snowflakes quietly fall from the gray, overcast sky and blanket the world in a sheet of icy beauty, a perpetual whiteness. _

_Someone once told me that though those millions of tiny white snowflakes all seem to be the same, each one of them is different, no two exactly the same as another. No wonder the Inuit have dozens of different words for snow. Even though they all look the same, each individual flake is made up of its own unique crystal formation, just like each person is different, though we are all same in the superficial level. After all, it's only a fraction of us that makes us different from the person standing next to us._

_It was over a year ago that I watched the person who told me this melt into the blur of a snowstorm leaving me to stand, feet planted on the ground, heart torn and body like lead, bitter cold snow melting on contact with my skin. That scene has haunted my dreams for months afterwards, him walking away from me, and me, chasing after him like always. _

_Snow is so pretty, yet intangible. When I was little, I used to be fascinated by the little snow fairies falling from the sky, wanting to catch one in my hand and treasure it. But as soon as I caught one, it melted into a water droplet. _

_In my dream, every time I reach out for him, he melts away in my hand, like a snowflake. Recently with the familiar cold of winter, this recurrent dream has returned to my sleep, only this time in the overclouded, stormy sky, I see a pair of ice blue eyes watching me, paralyzing me. And I can't chase after him, only watch him drift away into the snow._

_If humans were snowflakes, identical on the surface, what makes each of us so different? Is it chance or fate or biological rendering of genes? What makes him different from everyone else for me? I think if he were a snowflake amidst millions of other snowflakes, I would still be able to spot him. _

_Then again, maybe he isn't so different from everyone else, and it's neither chance nor fate nor biology. Maybe it's just my heart. _

"Christmas is coming soon!" Sakura exclaimed, clapping her hands together. The students of class 3-2 were more energetic and there was a lighter atmosphere around them that day.

"Really, Tomoeda deserves some brightening of spirits," Chiharu stated. "After all the chaos with the earthquakes and the case of flu epidemic going around these days, I'm more excited than usual for Christmas."

"Even the patients in the Kinhoshi Hospital seem to be in a better mood these days," Naoko commented. "I've noticed as we worked there over the past week. Up till last week, with the increasing number of people falling sick because of the exceptionally cold weather and the flu virus going around, people were tense and touchy, but this week, they smile a lot more and even say thank you when I bring them dinner."

"I know, the doctors and the nurses too," Chiharu said.

"I feel sorry for all those children who have to stay in the hospital during the holidays, though," Sakura said with morose. "Hey, do you think the journalism class could do something special for them? For example, we could dress up like elves and give them little gifts, or do a little skit for them."

"That's like a good idea." Naoko called out, "Hey, Aki-kun, how does that sound?"

"Yeah, it sounds like a good idea," Aki replied. "We can discuss it during the journalism meeting later on.

Rolling her eyes, Erika stated, "Personally, I'm looking forward to the Winter Wonderland this year on Christmas Eve."

"Winter Wonderland?" Sakura wrinkled her nose; last year's did not leave a pleasant memory.

"Didn't you hear? This year is going to be really special; Aki-kun is hosting it at his house—it's going to be gorgeous," Tomoyo said. She glanced over at Eriol's seat then blushed. Could it be possible?

"The murderous partner-search begins again," Syaoran muttered, sighing. He turned to his right side, where Kai sat who sat slouched in his chair, bored out of his mind. "Don't shake your head like that Kai, thinking, 'these little, tiresome junior high students.'"

Twirling a pen around his finger, Kai said, "Well, should I get into the holiday spirit and think, 'Aww, what an adorable bunch of kids. Maybe I should join in with the merry-making!'"

"You're just cranky because Meilin already returned to Hong Kong so you can't ask her to the party," Syaoran said straight-faced. "Not that she would have agreed to go with you."

"Humph. How about you?" Kai nodded his head towards Sakura, sitting in front of Syaoran's seat, busily chattering with her friends. "Competition for her will be fierce this time 'round." He eyed Eron, cocky as usual, his indecipherable eyes on Sakura, and Aki, who was nonchalantly scanning over all the pretty girls in the class from the back of the classroom. "How about pretty, foxy Erika?"

"Certainly not; one time was enough," Syaoran replied.

Raising his eyebrow, Kai whistled. "You actually went with her before?"

"Last year. Don't remind me."

"Don't tell me _you_ asked her?" Kai asked. "Syao-kun, you never fail to surprise me."

"Shuddup," Syaoran muttered, sinking into his chair. "I didn't have a choice. It was my fault but…" He sighed again. It was all his fault hurting Sakura like that, saying those words, leaving her standing there in the snow, bewildered, hating him. But she did not understand his situation then. But he was different now. He could live for himself.

"Who did your little angel go with? The fox's twin?"

"No, Eron went with Tomoyo. And she went alone," Syaoran replied, sinking further into his chair. Perfect opportunity missed and missed again.

"He he, you little ones never fail to amuse me," Kai said, chuckling to himself. This year might prove amusing as well.

"Ahem. Excuse me, Mizuki Kai, the old and the wise. Who would think you're only a year older than us?" Syaoran commented dryly. "Though in mentality, even _I'm_ older than you."

"Oh yes, revered Syaoran of the awe-inspiring Li Clan," Kai retorted. "I forgot for a second that you are so high and mighty, the cream of the crop and above us lowly folk because you are the Chosen One—oops, Chosen One no longer, but still more venerable because you are now a freelancer, completely solo and independent."

"You're asking for getting sorely beaten yet again," Syaoran said warningly, cracking his knuckles.

"Ah, okay, Syao-kun, truce!" Kai grinned, raising his arms. "I can easily beat you in a game of words, but when it comes to fists, you definitely have an advantage."

At this, Syaoran relented, glad to feel carefree after a depressing month in general. It was heartening to see Kai in a good mood, evident because he was joking around once more after sulking and brooding for so long, especially after Meilin's departure several weeks ago.

"Your Christmas Project idea is a really good one, Sakura-san," Aki stated during the journalism club meeting. "We can advertise about in the school newspaper, and this will make a good holiday special edition news item. I'll have to get permission from the head of the children's department, but I'm sure they'll appreciate our efforts, and the children would love it. However there will be quite a lot of preparation need in making this project successful, the first problem being that we only have two weeks to prepare a program, raise money, and shop for presents. And find partners for the Winter Wonderland."

Everyone groaned.

"I don't think the limited amount of time would pose to be a problem," Sakura said. "If we start right away, we have plenty of time. Oh, I talked with Tomoyo-chan, and she said that she and a couple of girls from choir are interested in caroling in the hospital."

"That would be great," Aki said. "So, that's one part of the program. And we need to start fund-raisers right away so that we can raise money for the presents. Hmm… I think I can get my dad to give me a donation."

"Lucky to have such a rich father," one of the students grumbled.

"We can ask for student donations also," Miho said. "People feel more generous around this time of the year."

"And we can hold bake-sales and sell handmade Christmas cards," Naoko added.

A bunch of journalism students groaned again. More work! The journalism club was getting to be known as the hardest working, most time-consuming activity around rivaled only by the Boys' Soccer Team.

Fundraising was an easier task than expected since the Seijou Junior High Select Choir and the journalism club joined hands. Tomoyo's mother had agreed to donate boxes of toys.

"Takashi-kun, that card looks hideous," Chiharu stated, since a bunch of them had stayed after school to make Christmas cards to sell the next day. She added a final sprinkle of glitter on the Christmas tree she had cut out of green construction paper.

"It's a piece of art," Takashi stated, holding up a malformed card, falling apart, oozing with glue and bits of shiny paper dangling off the edges. "You see, art is not determined simply by what is ascetically pleasing to the majority, but in fact is the child born from the creativity and innovation of a budding, explosive young mind, familiar with the ancient notions of myth and gone-by-days but practicing new-fangled methods condemned as insane and unheard of to many in modern society."

"I never appreciated modern art much," Chiharu muttered.

"Mizuki-sempai, I think it's cheap that you are printing cards using computer graphics. What happened to good old scissors and paper?" Miho stated, wincing as she snipped a little too much off her Santa Claus who looked more like an overblown red balloon.

Examining one of the cards that Kai had color printed and admiring the professional-looking graphics, Naoko commented, "But then again, these cards look like the only ones fit to sell."

"Look, the ones that Tomoyo-chan is making are nice," Sakura said, looking down at the mess she had created. If she squinted hard enough, the brown glop with a red hat might pass for a Santa Teddy Bear.

"Wow, they are nice!" Miho exclaimed, holding up a sparkling card from the stack that Tomoyo had made, with a Christmas tree in the center, each ornament on it carefully cut out and decorated. She picked up one of Eriol's. "Eriol's is pretty good too."

"It is good!" Sakura exclaimed, peering over his shoulder. "But Eriol-kun has always been good at art.

Scowling, Syaoran bent over his card and started snipping away ferociously.

Giggling, Miho commented, "What have you been working on for the past several hours, refusing to show anyone?"

Everyone stopped their scissor-work and looked over to Syaoran, who had been working mainly with paper and watercolor.

"Come on, show us," Sakura said, trying to pry the cards out of Syaoran's grasp.

"Ha ha! What is that?" Miho laughed.

Shaking his head, Aki said, "We're making _Christmas_ cards. What part of 'Christmas' don't you understand, Li-kun?"

"The word 'holiday' is not registered in his dictionary," Sakura commented, giggling.

"Yeah, it's not really befitting," Chiharu commented.

"But it's still really nice," Sakura reassured, peering at the cards with beautiful watercolor paintings of trees—pink and white sakura trees of spring, red and orange of the autumn foliage, verdant green of high summer, and silvery white of winter.

Syaoran looked up gratefully at Sakura, whose eyes were a more radiant, deeper green than any of the paint colors. His lips began to work before his mind did. "Sakura, do you want to…"

"Do I want to?" Sakura repeated.

"Do you want to... want to help me put these cards on the drying rack?" Syaoran continued helplessly. Too many people, wrong moment.

"Sure," Sakura said, unsuspectingly taking the cards carefully and laying them out on the drying rack. Some of them were ruined because Syaoran had been too hasty in trying to conceal.

"Syaoran's cards are very pretty," Tomoyo refuted, catching Syaoran's eyes and smiling sympathetically. She mouthed to him, 'Next time.' He nodded.

"Just make more of the winter-themed cards," Aki relented, staring at his own poor attempt to draw a snowman. "I guess it's not that bad."

"Yeah, better than yours," Miho said. "No one would take them even if they were given out for free, let out buy them."

"Humph. Someone won't be able to find a partner for the Winter Wonderland," Aki muttered. Then he sighed dramatically. "Ah, so many beautiful girls, and they'll be so heartbroken if I don't ask them. Who should I ask?"

They all had a better time making cookies and cakes for the bake sale since Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo were all experts in cooking and Sakura too had improved dramatically. Aki was wise enough to get his cook to bake things instead of trying his hand in the kitchen.

"Tomoyo-san's cookies look delicious," Eriol commented, peeking at the cookies in the basket.

"Ah, thank you, Eriol-kun. Yours look good too," Tomoyo said.

"Oh, stop it, you two. Are you trying to make the rest of us, untalented people feel bad?" Kai grumbled, staring at his own scorched batch. He picked up an ash black, dried up lemon scone and popped it into his mouth. "Hmm… Not bad."

"How can you eat those?" Syaoran asked, aghast. Then again, Kai could each anything.

"Good thing Tomoyo-chan made an extra batch," Aki sighed, shaking his head.

"Shut up; at least I _tried_ rather than asking my cook to do it for me," Kai said.

"Miho-chan, I didn't know you were so good at making cookies," Sakura commented.

"Ha ha… actually, I got Eriol to bake me another batch while he was at it," Miho admitted sheepishly.

"Your batch looks really good too," Syaoran said.

"That's because you helped me out with this new recipe," Sakura replied, smiling. "Thank you."

"Right..." Syaoran sighed.

_The previous day..._

Holding up Wolfie-chan in the air, Syaoran flopped down on his back onto his bed, and told the patient listener, "Life is so hard these days. Christmas and dances always makes things so complicated." Wolfie-chan tilted his head and whimpered sympathetically.

Syaoran continued, "At this rate, she might be taken even before I get the chance to ask. It's impossible to find a moment alone with her, with all this stupid club activities, and I simply cannot ask her in front of everyone—I tried to, and I couldn't. What should I do, Wolfie-chan?" The puppy stared back with earnest amber eyes. "I should call her? Okay, I'll do that."

With trembling fingers, he dialed her house, praying that her brother was not home.

"Hello, Kinomoto residence," Sakura said on the phone. From the back, there was an exploding sound. "HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! FIRE! HELP!" Then, there was the beeping of the tone.

"Sakura? Sakura?" Syaoran said frantically. "Are you okay?" Without wasting another minute, he grabbed a jacket and ran over to Sakura's

When he got there, he found Sakura in disarray, flour on her cheek, apron sliding off one shoulder, half in tears.

"Syaoran! What are you doing here. ACHOO!" Sakura sneezed. "The house is a mess right now."

"I heard something exploding, and you shouted help..." Syaoran trailed off as he saw the state of the kitchen. "I thought you were good at cooking."

"Was that you on the phone earlier? Sorry, I hung up by mistake. I thought I improved in cooking, but I think I overheated the oven because I was in a hurry," Sakura said. "Or maybe I forgot to put in an ingredient, or... I'm never going to bake the cookies in time—it's my turn to make dinner tonight, also. And the kitchen's a mess; 'nii-chan's going to kill me."

"It's okay, we'll get everything done," Syaoran said. "Let's clean up the kitchen first, and I'll help you make the cookies."

In half an hour, the cookies were safely cooking the oven, and Syaoran was slicing vegetables to put into the curry.

"Thank you so much, Syaoran," Sakura said. "You're like my guardian angel, appearing at the spur of the moment. I don't know what I would have done without you today. I'd like to invite you to stay for dinner but..."

"It's okay, your brother won't like it," Syaoran said, smiling. _Ah, perfect opportunity. Even the meddlesome stuffed animal is upstairs, playing video games_. "Sakura, for the Winter Won—"

"Kaijou! I'm home! Mmmm... I smell curry; I'm starving, having spent the entire day at the hospital."

"Oh no, onii-chan's home," Sakura exclaimed. "Quick, out the window! Oh, I'm so sorry, Syaoran."

"No, no problem." Syaoran forced a smile as he landed in the backyard. Then he sighed.

"Wolfie-chan, plan is unsuccessful," Syaoran said, subdued, to the little wolf-like puppy who had dutifully waited outside the house, giving his master some privacy. The puppy rubbed his head against Syaoran's ankle in reassurance.

Either way, the card sale and the bake sale was a great success. They sold out so quickly that they regretted not making more cookies and cards. Some students were generous enough to make extra donations.

Therefore, the journalism club raised a nice sum of money by the end of the week, along with the donations by Aki's father and Tomoyo's mother. The collaboration between the choir club and the journalism club definitely had maximized the profit, and no one guessed the real reason why Sakura had suggested for Tomoyo, president of the choir club, to help out the journalism club.

"Eriol-kun said that my cookies tasted the best, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo squealed after the bake sale.

"Of course, since you made them," Sakura said, smiling warmly at her best friend.

Sakura's Love-Love Action Plan #1: Give them opportunities to work together to develop their friendship. Successful!

"It's a really nice idea, Kaijou, preparing a Christmas event for the children stuck in the hospital over the holiday," Touya commented to Sakura on one of the journalism club members' working days at the hospital. "They're all looking forward to it."

Secretly, Sakura rejoiced. _Wow, one of the rare times that onii-chan ever complimented me!_

"Touya and I have shifts on Christmas Eve too, so we'll stop in and watch if we can," Yukito said, as he tied up files. "It's very generous of you guys to give up Christmas Eve to do this. Don't you guys have the Winter Wonderland in the evening also?"

Sakura nodded.

"Do you have a date this year?" Yukito asked. "I heard you went single last year."

"Ah… No. Not yet," Sakura stammered, blushing.

"Who would want to take that clumsy monster to a dance?" Touya said, scowling, looking around to see if the Brat was sauntering around the office again.

"I thought you would definitely be going with Li-kun," Yukito said blandly. "Aren't you two going out?"

"W-what? N-no!" Sakura stammered even more, turning redder in front of Yukito.

Simultaneously, Touya demanded, "WHAT? Why haven't I heard of this before? Sakura, tell me truthfully, don't even think of lying to your brother. When did this happen?"

"I told you we're not!" Sakura replied, panicking and looking around to see if anyone was around.

"Now, now, Touya, it's perfectly healthy for girls Sakura age to be dating. And Syaoran is a fine boy—he's honorable too," Yukito said.

"Yuki—I'm warning you. It won't be a pretty sight if I lose my temper in the hospital," Touya said.

Good-natured Yukito merely laughed. "Sister complex coming into play, To-ya? I might end up having to take poor Sakura to the Winter Wonderland for at this rate, no one would be able to ask her in fear of her older brother."

"Do me a favor and take her, if she has to go," Touya muttered. "Before some intolerable Brat gets too full of himself."

_Hehe… Some five years ago, that would have been the greatest Christmas present imaginable, going to a dance with Yukito-san,_ Sakura thought. _But really, at this rate, I might have to go to the Winter Wonderland single again. Not that I mind, but… Yes, it really did hurt when Syaoran went with Erika last year. Will he ask her again this year?_ She ignored the fact that it had been Erika who had asked Syaoran last year, not vice versa.

_Exactly how am I supposed to ask Sakura to that stupid ball?_ Syaoran wondered as he carried a stack of new storybooks to the children's play room during his shift at the hospital. _Do I just tell her, 'Uh, sorry I didn't get to ask you last year, but I was obsessed with pushing you out of my life, but I've realized that's impossible, after all?' Will she even want to go with me, after what I did to her then?_

"It's okay, just go for it."

"Right, that's what I should do," Syaoran said. "I should just go for it, no hesitation, be strong. Eh?" He looked around him, to see who had spoken. There was no one.

Someone tugged his pants. Finally, Syaoran looked down, over the large stack of picture books. There was a little boy with large brown eyes, staring up at him.

"Gah!" Syaoran jumped.

"Kaijou-nee-chan's boyfriend," the five-year-older stated.

"Subaru. What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked, gulping.

"Need to wait around for the MRA scan results," Subaru replied scowling. "Some fool of a doctor told me I have to wait around for a week in this stupid hospital. Anyway, what are you so worried about, Kaijou-nee-chan's boyfriend? Were you dumped?"

"No—that would mean that we were actually going out in the first place," Syaoran sighed. "Nope, our relationship is purely platonic at the moment."

"Eh?" Subaru tilted his head. "Anyway, that means I have a chance too then. Yay!"

"I don't need any more contenders in the way," Syaoran said. A brief image of Sakura and Yukito laughing in the intern office came to mind. "What I have is already more than I can handle."

"But I still think Kaijou-nee-chan likes you best," Subaru commented.

"Really?" Syaoran brightened. "Do you really think so?"

"Humph. Grown ups are all so stupid," Subaru stated. "You'll never get her that way."

Then, from a distant room, they heard a nurse shriek, "That wretched little boy is not in his bed! Search for him instantly!"

"Oops! Time to run," Subaru said, dodging behind an open door towards the end of the hall.

Shaking his head, Syaoran muttered, "Sheesh, what have I come to, asking five-year-olds for advice?" Forgetting he had to deliver the books, he headed back towards the office. Sakura was there.

He heard the nurse shout hysterically, "The boy is not in the playroom. Where can he be?" Then he chuckled. Subaru sure did get around. A confined boy who would take all means to escape, though freedom lasted only five minutes.

Panting, Subaru shut the door behind him and looked up. He stared at a little girl, his age, with golden curls tied into pigtails at each side of her head, propped up on pink heart cushions adorning her hospital bed. Unlike the other children in the hospital, she was wearing a frilly pink nightgown and had a whole hospital suite to herself, complete with her own TV, chest full of toys and a button to call nurses.

Frowning, the girl demanded, "Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter to you, does it?" Subaru replied, scowling back.

"What did you say?" Nina replied, bolting up. She was not used to being spoken in that manner. "Dirty, spoiled boy. Get out of my room. Now!"

At that moment, Subaru heard the nurses' voices outside. "Check the waiting room. He might be there."

"Hush, you'll get me caught, then I'll get really mad," Subaru said, peeping out the door then shutting it again.

"Who do you think you are to tell me what to do?" Nina asked, hotly. "Do you know who I am? I'm Nina, the daughter of..."

"I don't care who you are," Subaru cut her off. "Just shut your mouth—you're making too much noise."

"Why you… you…" the five-year-old girl was at loss of words for a change. Then she hopped off her bed and slipped her feet into tiny furry slippers with lace and stomped up to Subaru, hands on hips. "I'm going to scream."

"Fine, go ahead and scream." Face was expressionless.

This infuriated Nina more. "You'll get in trouble with the nurses."

"So will you," Subaru said.

At this, Nina replied smugly, "No I won't. Because I'm special."

"You're special all right," Subaru said. "A special, spoiled brat."

"Your shoes have holes in them. You're the most disgusting boy I've ever seen in my life," Nina said, shaking her pretty head distastefully.

"Thank you," Subaru replied. "I hear that all the time."

"So, who are you?" Nina demanded again. "What does your father do?"

"I'm no one," Subaru replied. "I don't have a father. Nor a mother, as a matter of fact."

"You don't have parents?" Nina asked, shocked. "How can you not have parents?"

"I dropped down from the sky," Subaru said, smiling wickedly.

"Liar! How can you be born from the sky?" Nina said.

"I'm not lying," Subaru replied.

"Where do you live?"

"At the orphanage," Subaru said, glaring at Nina in a challenging way.

At this, Nina tilted her head up. "Ha—you don't even have a home. You're a beggar. And you think you're better than me? You don't have parents!"

"Oh, are you so much better than me, Miss Priss?" Subaru demanded. "If you have such great parents, where are they? Why are you even here? You don't even look sick to me."

"I-I am sick," Nina replied, flustered. "I have a weak body and it's not healthy for me to breathe in cold air. What are you doing here, anyway? You don't look sick, either."

"I have brain tumor," Subaru said coolly.

"W-what's that?" Nina asked.

"My brain's rotting," Subaru replied. "And I'm going to die."

"Liar!" Nina said. "You're lying again. And you can't die. You're too young."

"I'm not lying," Subaru returned. "God hates me. That's why I'm going to hell when I die."

"I said you're not going to die!" Nina said, voice rising higher. "Stop saying stuff like that in front of me! You homeless, parentless, dirty thing!"

"I'd rather be me, homeless, parentless, sickness, all, than be a stupid frill-covered doll stuck in this stupid room forever—how is this any better than having no parents?" Subaru said, losing his famous temper, once and for all. "You're the ugliest, fattest, most spoiled, stupidest girl I've ever seen in my life!"

By this time, Nina had already blocked her ears as Subaru continued to rant and began to scream with all her might; it was astounding how powerful a shriek came from such a small lung capacity.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU SCREAMING FOR?" Subaru shouted back. "GGRRAHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nina returned.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked Miho, who shrugged in return. They rushed towards the sound of the noise. Ever since Kai had finally taken reign over the children's room after weeks of neglect, there had been peace and tranquility in the children's section of the hospital.

All the nurses came rushing towards Nina's room, to find the two children screaming and thrashing and clawing each other.

Blinking, Miho whispered, "Wow... Nina has finally met her match."

"Sure seems like it," Sakura replied, gulping. Could two children be any fiercer?

"Subaru!" the head nurse shouted over the shrieking, hands on hips. "Silence at once."

"NO!" Subaru replied, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Miserable boy! Wait till I get to talk to the head of your orphanage," the nurse replied.

"Subaru, please behave," Sakura pleaded.

"Make _her_ stop, and I'll stop," Subaru replied, grabbing Nina's pigtail.

"OOOOWWWWWWWWWW! STOP IT! LET GO! I SAID, LET GO!" Nina shrieked, kicking at Subaru.

"Let go!" Miho said, trying to intervene. Nina was ten times worse with Subaru than with any other kid in the hospital.

"Get out of the way, witch!" the two shouted simultaneously, shoving Miho out of the way.

Rubbing her side from the impact of being pushed on her bottom, Miho muttered, "What an unmatchable nightmare pair. Who can stop this?" An idea occurred to her. Quickly, she ran down the hall to the children's playroom.

Soon, a crowd had gathered around outside of Nina's suite room and the nurses held up their arms in despair as the little boy and girl proceeded to tear at each other's clothes, without ceasing to shout. They showed no sign of wearing out, and in fact, they seemed to be louder and more vigorous than before.

"You two, stop it this instant," Kai said in a firmly commanding voice that surprised all of them as he pushed through the crowd, followed by Miho, who gave a thumbs up signal to Sakura, who sighed in relief. It surprised the nurses more when Nina and Subaru actually stopped and stared at tall, grave-faced Kai, round-eyed.

"Kai-nii-chan!" Nina wailed, bursting into tears. She pointed at Subaru. "He started it."

"Did not!"

"Did too." Nina stuck out her tongue at him. "I'm not talking to people like you! You're poor and homeless. Father said people like you don't deserve to 'ssociate with me."

"Why, you..." Subaru began, ready to pull Nina's hair again, but Sakura pulled him back.

"Nina, apologize to the boy this instant," Kai said coldly.

"But..." Nina trailed off, looking up at Kai, half in indignation and half with intimidation. She had expected Kai to back her up like he always did—he had never been so stern with her before.

"Now, Nina, or else I'm never going to tell you stories or bring you candies again," Kai continued firmly, without any shred of sympathy.

"K-Kai-nii-chan is so m-mean." Sniffling, Nina muttered quickly, without looking at Subaru, "Sorry."

"I didn't hear you," Kai said. "What did you say? Repeat it so that we can all hear."

Looking up, lips trembling, Nina replied louder, "I-I'm sorry."

"Better." Then Kai turned to Subaru. "Now what do you say?"

"What, why do I have to say sorry…" Subaru began to protest, but when he caught a glimpse of Kai's scary expression, he hastened to reply, "I'm sorry too."

"Good," Kai said, giving him a light pat in the back. "Now go back with the nurses and behave."

Obediently, Subaru followed the nurse who ushered him away, back to the general children's hospital rooms.

"Who would have thought that Mizuki Kai would be able to take control of a situation in which every one else is helpless in?" Touya murmured.

"That boy is a surprising character in all aspects," Yukito said.

"As are all Mizuki's," Touya replied, as the two returned to the office, convinced that the showdown was over.

"So strict," Miho muttered, staring hard at Kai.

"Scary," Sakura agreed.

Nina cowered under her bedcovers. "Kai-nii-chan?"

"Yes Nina?" Kai walked to the little girl's bed and brushed her blonde bangs out of her puffy red eyes.

Then, Nina flung her chubby arms around Kai's neck and began sobbing again. "I'm sorry, Kai-nii-chan, I'm sorry. Nina was a bad girl. Nina won't say those kind of things again, so don't be mad at me. Please don't hate Nina."

Patting Nina's head, Kai smiled warmly. "That's my little princess."

Miho closed the suite's door and started walking away.

"Everything's okay?" Sakura asked, catching up to her and watched her queerly.

"I guess," Miho replied, clenching her fist tighter.

"Sakura-chan will wear the dress I made to the Winter Wonderland, won't you?" Tomoyo asked, holding up the dress she was adorning to the light. The old bunch of friends—Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Sakura, with an addition of Miho—were having a traditional girls' sleepover at Tomoyo's.

"Of course," Sakura replied, twiddling with Kero-chan's tail, who was pretending to be a stuffed animal in front of her classmates; he had insisted on coming over to Tomoyo's because he knew that sleepovers always meant good food.

"Oooh, speaking of dresses, I'm going to kill Takashi-kun if he doesn't ask me to the Winter Wonderland soon," Chiharu said, strangling a cushion from Tomoyo's couch. "I got the prettiest dress for the ball, but he still hasn't asked me."

"Haha… How like Takashi-kun," Naoko laughed.

"He waited till the last moment, last year, didn't he?" Rika asked, brushing Miho's short auburn hair. "At the ice-skating rink."

"True," Chiharu said, scowling. "He just likes to see me in anguish. I practically had to force him to ask me last year and in return had to listen to two hours of his stupid stories."

"Don't stress over it," Tomoyo said. "The rest of us don't have dates either."

"Seriously?" Chiharu exclaimed. "Aren't you going with Eron-kun again this year? You guys were the best-looking couple last year."

Tomoyo shook her head.

"Then do you have someone else you want to go with?" Rika asked.

Blushing, Tomoyo stammered, "Ahh... I..."

"Really? You do?" Chiharu asked, bolting up, round-eyed. "The chaste and heartless Tomoyo finally found a guy to like?"

"Is that what you guys always thought of me?" Tomoyo asked. "I just never found the right person."

"But you did now?" Naoko demanded. "Who can it be? Do we know him? Sakura, do you know?"

"Hoe-e..." Sakura sweat-dropped, exchanging looks with Tomoyo.

"You don't look very surprised, Rika-sempai," Miho commented, turning around.

Rika smiled. "I always thought it was kind of obvious. There has only been one guy that matches up to Tomoyo's standards, hasn't there? In terms of maturity, talent, personal disposition. And I'm really glad he came back to Tomoeda."

"You can't mean Eriol-kun!" Naoko exclaimed.

"Yes, that makes sense," Chiharu reflected. "They match each other perfectly. I can't believe I missed it before."

"Did he ask you yet?" Miho asked slyly.

"Ah, of course not!" Tomoyo said, blushing furiously.

"I always thought that Eriol-kun liked Sakura-chan," Naoko commented.

"Shush, what are you saying?" Chiharu nudged her friend hard. "Sakura-chan has Li-kun."

"You're going with Li-kun this year, aren't you Sakura-chan? Personally, I was very surprised when he went with Erika-chan last year," Naoko said.

"Hoe-e..." Sakura looked down at her lap.

"What, he hasn't asked you yet?" Chiharu asked, appalled. "What's with Seijou guys being so inactive. At this rate, we'll all end up dateless! What about you Rika-chan?"

"Oh, I'm not going to the Winter Wonderland," Rika replied.

"Why not?" Sakura exclaimed.

"I have another engagement that day," Rika said.

"Ah, you have a date with Terada-sensei!" Sakura said, smiling.

"H-how did you know?" Rika asked, blushing.

"Come on, Rika-chan, we're not grade-schoolers anymore," Chiharu said, patting her friend's back. "You can tell us those kind of things and expect us to keep silent. I mean, we all like and respect Terada-sensei too. More importantly, you're our close friend, and we want your relationship to work out."

Rika smiled blithely. "Thank you, guys."

"Well then, Naoko, you probably don't have a date either," Chiharu said.

"Actually, I do have a date," Naoko replied.

"WHAT?" All the girls turned to face Naoko, taken back in surprise. "Who?"

"You know. Matsumi-kun from journalism club," Naoko replied casually, as if it was not a big deal.

"And you kept this a secret?" Chiharu exclaimed.

"Well, you guys were all in anguish so I didn't want to pour oil over fire," Naoko said, smiling. "Besides, _I_ asked him."

"WHAT?" The girls exclaimed again.

"Ah, at this rate, us girls will have to take action ourselves," Chiharu lamented. "Rika-chan, you're lucky you have a mature, grown-up man."

Shaking her head and smiling ruefully, Rika said, "I asked sensei out on Christmas Eve—I had to convince him that everyone else would be at the ball, so we wouldn't be caught."

"Well, if Yamazaki Takashi doesn't ask me to that wretched party within 24 hours, I'm going to go ahead and ask...hmm... Mizuki-kun," Chiharu said with flames in her eyes.

"That's not a good idea," Naoko said, sweat-dropping.

"I know," Chiharu replied, head-drooped.

"No, not in that way. I mean, I asked him first, before I asked Matsumi-kun, and he rejected me—nicely, but all the same, I think he's not planning on going," Naoko said.

Patting Sakura and Tomoyo's back, Chiharu sobbed, "Poor us three beautiful girls, faithful to one man, yet scorned and abused."

"Hehe... That's an exaggeration, Chiharu-chan," Sakura said.

"You're right. You're an exception. If Syaoran doesn't ask you, go with Eron-kun. He's good-looking and vice-captain of the soccer team," Chiharu said.

"But Li-kun is captain of the soccer team, top 10 in terms of grades, Romeo, and even better-looking," Naoko said.

"Eron-kun is more handsome," Chiharu argued, though personally she liked Syaoran better. Maybe she felt bitter because Syaoran and Takashi were friends.

"Eron has a prettier face," Naoko conceded. "But I think Sakura likes Syaoran better."

"No she doesn't!" Chiharu said. "She should like the guy who's more faithful to her better."

"Well, that will be Eriol-kun then," Naoko said.

"No, he's Tomoyo-chan's!"

Tomoyo and Sakura exchanged looks and smiled. They had such interesting, passionate friends.

Shaking her head, Miho said, "I can't believe they're all older than me."

Kero-chan, unnoticed, agreed.

"Whew, that math test today was really hard, wasn't it?" Sakura said after class. "Hoe-e—I really needed to do well."

"Forget math tests," Chiharu said, fuming. "Takashi-kun _still_ hasn't asked me. And the dance is in four days. Four!"

"Chiharu!" Takashi called.

"What?" Chiharu snapped. "Can't you see I'm busy right now?"

"Let's go to the Winter Wonderland together," Takashi said.

"No! Why should I go with you?" Chiharu said, crossing her arms. Everyone shook their heads. Sheer stubbornness.

"Chi-ha-ru!" Takashi goaded. "Will you go with me if I get down on my knees again?"

"Maybe," Chiharu replied, turning her head away, pretending to be disinterested.

Overdramatically, Takashi kneeled down and said, "My darling Chiharu, may I have the honor to ask you to the Winter Wonderland once again this year?"

"Oh fine," Chiharu relented, dragging Takashi back to his feet. A little audience had gathered to watch them. "You're embarrassing me."

"All's well that ends well," Kai said, smiling. "I didn't know teenagers could be so cute when it comes to silly Christmastime. How did Syao-kun ask you, Sakura-chan?" He imitated Syaoran's pose, hands in pockets, head stooped, and stammered, "Umm... uh... S-s-s-sakura... c-c-can you... umm... can you... OUCH!" Kai rubbed his head and turned around.

"I heard that," Syaoran said, cooling off his knuckles.

"Oops," Kai said. "Au revoir! I'm off before Syao-kun blows up." He turned to the girls and winked. "My ladies, if your men ever need to take etiquette lessons, send them straight to me and Kai Magician-sama will set things straight."

"Good to see Kai in such a good mood these days," Sakura said, smiling.

"Really, that's a rarity," Syaoran replied.

"You're the person to be saying that?" Sakura exclaimed.

"True," Syaoran reflected. _Okay, now's the perfect time; we're alone._ "Sakura..."

"Oy, Sakura-chan!" Aki called out. "You know for the Children's Hospital Christmas Project..."

"Talk to you later," Sakura said, before heading over to Aki.

Slapping his forehead, Syaoran sighed. When would he ever find the right moment?

"At least it's a definite yes for you," Tomoyo said.

Syaoran turned to his long-time supporter. He was taken back for he had never seen Tomoyo so subdued before. "Hey, what are you talking about? There is no guy out there who wouldn't fall for you if they thought they had a chance."

Shaking her head, Tomoyo replied, "No, I know that he would not have taken a second glance at me if I weren't Sakura-chan's friend. But it's okay. I'm still happy, having him so close by."

"Eriol doesn't have a date yet, either. If you ask him to the Winter Wonderland, he would definitely not refuse you," Syaoran said.

"This is a funny conversation we're having, isn't it?" Tomoyo asked, smiling. "Syaoran-kun, when did you become such a good listener?"

"Ha ha… It is ironic, me trying to reassure you when you are the most composed person ever," Syaoran commented. "But either way, though I think you can do better than that creepy freak, if you ever need any support or just a sympathetic ear—I'm here. You've done more for me than I can every repay, back when I was a foolish little boy. Which I still am, but…"

"You're a good person, Syaoran-kun, you really are," Tomoyo said, looking up at Syaoran, tall and more mature looking than she recalled. Yes, even over the past several month he had grown, both physically and mentally. He was no longer the confused and awkward boy that had sought her for consolation back in elementary school. Sakura was really lucky to have him. But she kept this to herself. Here she was experiencing all the things he might have been feeling five years ago. Back then, she could empathize fully, yet even then, she did not understand fully. "Syaoran-kun, you're going to ask her soon, aren't you?"

"Ah, yes," Syaoran said sheepishly.

"Good luck!"

"You too, Tomoyo." Syaoran smiled encouragingly.


	83. Christmas Special 2003, Part II

**New Trials Christmas Special 2003 Part 2**

_Now is the chance, after school, no club meeting—I'll walk her home and ask her then,_ Syaoran thought, as he buttoned his coat and grabbed his book-bag. He took a deep breath. Then he looked around. Empty. The classroom was empty! Sakura had already gone home. He slammed his hand on his desk. "NOOOO!" Quickly, he ran out of the classroom, to the school gates. Where was Sakura? How could she leave so quickly, when his efforts to isolate her was so painstakingly obvious?

"BOOO!" Someone shoved him from behind.

"GAH!" Syaoran swung around. And there was Sakura, her cheeks flushed from the cold, her school hat slightly askew, her strands of her golden brown hair sticking out from her two braids. His heart thumped, and he gulped.

"Scared you!" Sakura laughed gleefully. "Syaoran is a scaredy-cat!"

"Ahem. Sakura..." Syaoran began.

"Oh, I have a big favor to ask you," Sakura said. "Sakura's Love-Love Action Plan #2: Create a perfect, isolated moment together."

Raising up his hands in gratitude, Syaoran said, "Yes, yes, exactly my point!"

Grabbing his hands, Sakura exclaimed, "I'm so glad that you understand, Syaoran-kun. I was afraid that you might refuse."

"No, no, of course I can't refuse," Syaoran replied.

"Thanks so much. So, can you go Christmas shopping with Eriol-kun? I'll be going with Tomoyo-chan," Sakura explained rapidly.

"Eh?"

"And at the Piffle Princess store, you guys can pretend to bump into us," Sakura said. "And then, we'll leave, making up some kind of excuse, so that Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan can have a moment alone together."

"EH?" Syaoran's eyes grew larger. What kind of an idiot of a girl was this? Here he was, in agony because he couldn't create a moment alone with her, and she was worrying about someone else's date problems? "Why do I have to go shopping with that bastard? That is about the worst way I can spend an afternoon without club activities."

"Y-you don't want to do it?" Sakura asked, hanging her head down. "Poor Tomoyo-chan… This is the least I can do for her, yet if Syaoran doesn't want to…" She turned her head away.

"Oh fine, I'll do it. I'll suffer for one afternoon for Tomoyo's sake. I owe her this much, too, though I must admit I do not know where she gets such eccentric taste in guys," Syaoran said, shifting his foot, embarrassed.

"Really? Syaoran is the best!" Sakura squealed, throwing her arms around Syaoran's neck. He turned bright red. "Okay then, give an hour, and I'll see you at Piffle Princess!"

"Sure…" Syaoran replied, doubtfully. He saw Eriol walk out of the school. Scowling, he walked up to Eriol. "Yo."

"Hello, Li-kun," Eriol said, amused. Since when did Li Syaoran come up to him and greet him? Maybe he was feeling the Christmas spirit also?

"Uh... Have you done Christmas shopping yet?" Syaoran asked.

"Actually, I haven't," Eriol replied, even more baffled, but still smiling.

"Then... do you want to go do some last-minute Christmas shopping?" Syaoran asked.

"Sure, Li-kun," Eriol said.

_Thinking about it, I still didn't buy Sakura's Christmas present this year,_ Syaoran thought, carefully dodging people on the bustling streets. Last year was easy because it was obvious that the crystal star necklace was made for her. But this year, he had no clue what to get her.

_Funny boy,_ Eriol mused, following behind Syaoran. _He invited me to tag along, but he's completely wrapped up in his own thoughts and is completely ignoring my existence._ "Li-kun."

_Geez, how much longer do I have to stick around with Eriol? My plan has gone all wrong. I was supposed to walk Sakura home, on the way, stop by the King Penguin Park and then ask her. What is this, spending a perfectly fine day in the company of this glass-eyed creep?_

"Li-kun. Did you buy Sakura-san a present yet?" Eriol tried again.

"Eh? You were talking to me?" Syaoran asked. "Sorry. No, I didn't. I don't know what to get her."

"Get her something that she could remember you by," Eriol said, smiling.

"Sure," Syaoran replied, dubiously.

"Did you ask her to the Winter Wonderland yet?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran glared at Eriol. "That's none of your business, is it?"

"Oh, if you haven't, maybe I should ask her," Eriol said. "She said that she went alone last year, and such a nice girl as Sakura-san shouldn't have to go to parties alone, especially the last one of junior high."

"Don't even think about it," Syaoran said flatly. "I really don't appreciate your sense of humor. If you don't have a date, do ask Tomoyo. I don't want her to have to with that prince-syndrome, two-faced viper Eron again." He pictured Sakura making a V sign with her fingers and exclaiming, "Sakura's Love-Love Action Plan #3: Friends give hints and encouragement to the clueless being."

"If Li-kun gives leave, I will gladly ask Tomoyo-san," Eriol said. "I'm glad that I'm still higher up on your list of favorable people than Chang Eron."

_Thank goodness... It's been an hour._ Ignoring Eriol's comment, because it might not necessarily be true, Syaoran said, "Let's go to that store!" He pointed to the pink store with the Piffle Princess crown logo on the front.

"Piffle Princess store? How Sakura-san-like," Eriol said, smiling.

"Ah yeah," Syaoran sweat-dropped. Did Eriol guess already and was he playing along?

"Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed when he and Eriol entered the store. "What a coincidence? Are you doing Christmas shopping too?"

"Uh... Yeah," Syaoran muttered.

"Us too!" Sakura exclaimed, overenthusiastically.

Tomoyo looked up surprised to see Eriol walk up. "Good afternoon, Sakura-san, Tomoyo-san."

"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo exclaimed. She stared at Sakura suspiciously. Sakura winked.

"Oh, Syaoran-kun, can you help me choose some ski equipment?" Sakura said. "The sports store is near by."

"I don't ski..." Syaoran began, but Sakura kicked him in the shin. "Ah, yes, sure!"

"Sakura-chan... I've been skiing for ten years now..." Tomoyo trailed off. "I could have helped you."

"No, no. Didn't you have to buy something here?" Sakura said, sending eye signals.

But Tomoyo was still lost. "_You_ said let's come to Piffle Princess, Sakura-chan."

_Ah, this would never do. Sakura is even worse at acting than I am._ Syaoran took Sakura's hand and turned his head back, raising his eyebrows to send a signal to Tomoyo. "I need some time _alone_ with Sakura." He turned to Eriol. "I'm sorry to leave you in the middle. I'll take Sakura home, so if you can take Tomoyo…"

"Sure, leave that to me," Eriol replied, catching on.

"Hoe?" Sakura turned to look up at Syaoran. His large hands were so warm that she could feel it through her wool gloves. Her heart thumped.

"Hurry, just follow me." Syaoran dragged Sakura out of the store.

Videotaping the two melt into the street, hand in hand, Tomoyo exclaimed, "Why, Sakura-chan should have just told me that she needed some time alone with Syaoran-kun, so that he could ask her to the Winter Wonderland. How clever of Syaoran-kun—he's really come a long way."

"So, do you have someone you're going to the dance with?" Eriol asked walking towards Tomoyo and fingering the stuffed dolls on the shelves.

"N-no," Tomoyo stammered, realizing that she was alone with Eriol now. Little she did know that Sakura's Love-Love Action Plan #3 was: Once the isolated situation is created, let the well-mannered Eriol take care of the rest.

Turning to Tomoyo with glimmering midnight blue eyes, Eriol said, "Then may I have the honor of escorting you to the Winter Wonderland, Tomoyo-san?"

Taken back, Tomoyo blinked her large violet eyes. Then, warmth flooded to her cheeks. "Yes, Eriol-kun!"

"Whew, things better work out fine for Tomoyo," Syaoran said. "That's the worst kind of torture imaginable, trying to converse cordially with the glass-eyed freak. He's a little better than the pony-tailed, effeminate twin number one. So now, should we check out the ski equipment?"

"Hoe? That was just an excuse, Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed. She blushed. He was still holding her hand. Walking together, holding hands, on a winter day. How unbelievable yet undeniably pleasant. "Uh—did you need time alone with me?"

"Eh? Oh, that was and excuse too," Syaoran replied hastily.

"Oh." Sakura looked down at her boots, disappointed. "Really. Well, thank you for playing along—I know you're not that fond of Eriol-kun. I would have asked Kai-kun, but he likes Eriol-kun about as much as you do, or less if that's possible."

This time, it was Syaoran's turn to say, "Oh." So she asked him as a replacement, not because he was any more special than any other guy. Wasn't he the first in line to turn to if she needed help?

"Well, then, Syaoran, I'll see you at school tomorrow," Sakura said.

"Huh? I'll walk you home," Syaoran said quickly. She was not leaving already? When he finally had her isolated.

"No, it's okay. I can go by myself—you're apartment is in the opposite direction, anyway," Sakura replied curtly. She turned around then halted.

"Changed your mind? Really, it's no problem, I'll walk you home..." Syaoran paused. No. It wasn't a change of mind on her part. It was him. He was still holding her hand, so she could not leave. Blushing, he let go hastily.

"Good evening, Syaoran," Sakura said, walking off, drawing her red coat around her tighter. The left hand she held to her pounding chest still tingled with warmth from his.

_Shoot, I forgot to ask her! _ Syaoran realized. "Sakura!" His voice was drowned by the Christmas carols blasting out from the speakers. _Well, this is for the better, having her leave. Now I can look for her Christmas present. _Or so he tried to comfort himself.

_Hmm... Something Sakura could remember me by? Why do I have to listen to that person's advise? But what can I get for her? It was so much easier last year when I knew what she wanted. _

The streetlamps and the Christmas lights decorating the stores lighted the streets as the sun set. _Something special for my one and only special Sakura._

_TICK TOCK TICK TOCK..._

_What is this steady sound? It's somewhat soothing, somewhat rhythmic. _Following the ticking sound of clocks, Syaoran entered a clock store, embedded at the end of the street, almost unnoticeable amidst all the flashiness of the other stores. As he looked around, his eyes widened—never had he seen more clocks stored in one place. Grandfather clocks with pendulums, cuckoo clocks with cuckoos that popped out on the chime, cat-shaped clocks, owl-shaped clocks, large standing clocks, small hanging clocks, all sorts of clocks imaginable. In a corner, he saw various watches on display in a glass case. One small watch caught his eyes—the straps were made of thin elongated stainless steel wires twisted in an elegant vine like fashion, and the face of the watch was tinted pale pink shaped like a five-leaved flower, the clock handles like thin, frail flower stamens with crystals at the points. It was very pretty, something Sakura would like.

"I'll like to take that," Syaoran said to the old saleslady.

"Good choice," the old woman said, holding out her left wrist to show him her watch. "Very beautiful, elegantly fashioned by hand. See, my son got it for me, because I liked the design so much—reminded me of the watches in the olden days, not the mass-produced, ugly, plastic things they produce these days. Whoever you're getting it for will be very happy."

Smiling, Syaoran said, "I hope so too. Can you gift-wrap it please?"

_Syaoran doesn't want to go to the Winter Wonderland with me._ Sakura sighed, sending a mist of warm air from her mouth in the chill winter night air as she shuffled down the streets, rubbing her hands together. She knew he did not like social events, but he went with Erika last year. _Anyway, I need to find Syaoran a Christmas present. I didn't have the time to make him anything this year. And the things I make are so poor in quality, anyway. He got me such an expensive gift last year… I felt bad because all I gave him was an embroidery—I spent many hours and put lots of effort into it, but still…_

Automatically, her hand when to her neckline. The crystal pendant was not there anymore; Kaitou Magician had stolen it. _He better give it back one of these days. _

_TICK TOCK TICK TOCK..._

_Where is the sound coming from? The sound makes me nostalgic for some reason. _A store at the end of the street caught her eye. She entered the quaint, antiquely decorated store and was greeted with the sight of all sorts of clocks in different sizes and shapes, all ticking merrily. "What a wonderful store!" she gasped.

"It is, isn't it?" an old lady with silvery hair said, tottering out from the counter. "Come in and look around, pretty young lady." She raised her left hand and waved it around, beckoning at the clocks around her.

"Wow, that's such a pretty watch," Sakura said, when she saw the strange, olden style and elegant watch glint from the woman's wrist.

"Yes, it's from this store too," the woman said.

"Do you have more of them?" Sakura asked, feeling a little selfish for asking.

"No, I'm sorry, miss. I just sold the last one a little while ago," the lady said. Sakura looked so disappointed that she added, "But there's a men's version, also, which is slightly larger and leaf-themed instead of flower-themed."

Sakura brightened. "Can I see that?"

"Really? He asked you? That's great!" Sakura squealed at school the next day.

Tomoyo looked around embarrassed. "It was really unexpected. But thank you Sakura. For yesterday."

"No, it's thanks to Syaoran. If he hadn't play along..." Sakura smiled wistfully.

"And you? He still didn't ask you yesterday, when you had a moment alone together?" Tomoyo questioned.

"No..." Sakura said. Then again, maybe it was her fault for not giving him the opportunity? No, he probably didn't want to go with her, that's all. But that was no big surprise.

At that moment, Eron tapped her shoulder. "Sakura, do you have a moment?"

"Huh?" Sakura followed Eron outside the classroom, warily. "What is it Eron-kun?"

It seemed for a split second that Eron actually was nervous because he shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another, and he was staring at the ground instead of gazing at her self-assuredly like usual. Finally, he said, "You probably hate me, but still, all the same, do you want to go to the Winter Wonderland with me?"

Taken back, Sakura stammered, "Ah, I-I don't hate you."

"Not even after all that I did?" Eron questioned skeptically.

"Not even after all that you did," Sakura replied forthrightly.

"Then you will go to the Winter Wonderland with me, won't you?" Eron repeated.

"Uh, that, I—I..." Sakura struggled helplessly. How could she reject Eron without hurting his feelings? How could she convey that there was only one person, ever since last year that she wanted to go to the Winter Wonderland with, but he didn't want her? Yet, she could not refuse him, and she was in no position to refuse one of the most popular, sought-out guys in Seijou Junior High when she, herself, was dateless. Besides, she did not want Eron to think that she held a grudge against him.

"Well?" Eron prodded impatiently. "I won't be disappointed or surprised if you say no. If you don't want to, I'm fine. But if you do, that would make this the best Christmas ever."

"I..." Sakura gulped. Why not? Why not? It would make her Christmas Eve miserable, but if it would make Eron that happy.

"I'm sorry Chang Eron, but Sakura's going to the Winter Wonderland with me," Syaoran interrupted, stepping out of the doorway and standing next to Sakura.

"Hoe?" Sakura swerved around to bump into Syaoran, who steadied her.

"Humph. Figured," Eron said, disgusted. "Well, next time. Next time we'll see." He reentered the classroom.

"Whew," Sakura sighed in relief as Eron left.

"You idiot, why can't you ever say no to people?" Syaoran berated, turning around to face Sakura. Sakura's heart jumped at Syaoran's sudden outburst.

"B-but," Sakura looked down at her feet and said honestly, "I think I almost said yes."

"Don't say yes to people out of pity," Syaoran said, frowning. "At this rate, you'll end up going to the ball with someone like Aki, who always takes advantage of girls."

"I don't want to go with Aki," Sakura refuted. _Yes, it's true. I was saying yes out of pity...And that's not benefiting anyone, not even Eron-kun. _

"That's why I'll have to take you to the Winter Wonderland myself," Syaoran sighed.

It finally registered in Sakura's mind how Syaoran had gotten rid of Eron. "Huh?"

"Why, if you would rather go with Eron…" Syaoran looked away. _You idiot,_ he scolded himself._ Just tell her honestly that you want her and only her._

"No, no, it's not that," Sakura corrected quickly, blushing. Then she demanded accusingly, "And it's not out of pity?"

"Do I have to explain everything out in plain words, or do you know me well enough to take things as they are?" Syaoran asked, flustered. His words were joking, but Sakura saw that his amber eyes were earnest.

"Hoe-e..." Sakura stepped back, shifting nervously.

It looked like Syaoran was going to scold her more but at that moment Aki, flipping his long bleached bangs back from his eyes, sauntered up to Sakura and said, "Sakura-chan, do you want to..."

"No, she does not." Syaoran cut him off.

"Shucks. How can it be that the great Aki-sama does not have a date yet?" Aki lamented as he continued to walk down the hall. "Maybe it's safer to be steady with one girl, after all, to save me from all this trouble."

Syaoran and Sakura glanced at each other and laughed. Clearly, Aki had no clue what he was talking about.

"Okay, tomorrow's Christmas Eve, and we'll head over to the Kinhoshi Hospital in a van nine in the morning—gather in the school back gates," Aki said. "Here, we'll run through the check list. Gifts?"

"Check," Miho replied.

"Candies and cookies?" Aki continued, reading off the list.

"Check," Sakura replied.

"Decorations?"

"Check," Naoko replied.

"Choir?"

"Check," Tomoyo replied.

"Act 1: Magic Show," Aki continued. There was no response. "Mizuki Kai? Where is Mizuki-kun?"

"Umm... I don't think he came to school today," Sakura said. It was rather surprising since Kai had been pretty diligent in school attendance lately.

"Ooh… if does not show up tomorrow, I would really get mad at him," Aki said, scowling. Ever since the first day, Kai had been a nuisance to him.

_Hong Kong…_

Time in Japan always seemed to pass by in a flurry. In comparison, life in Hong Kong was very bland and boring. Sighing, Meilin stared out the window from her second floor classroom. She had missed so much schoolwork while she was away that it was impossible to catch up, and her winter vacation was looking very grim in deed. Yet, she could not concentrate, she could not study. Not after all that had happened in Japan. Actually, home was not that peaceful anymore. Ever since the Li council heard that Syaoran refused to return home, that he would indeed give up his title of Chosen One to stay in Japan, they had been furious beyond imagination. And currently, they were working on some hushed up secret project that someone as unimportant as herself had no right to inquire about. Yes, she was useless in the Li Clan, in Japan, and anywhere she went.

A white bird flew on top of a branch, outside the window. Thinking about it, the bird looked quite familiar. Meilin sighed again. Yes, she was lonely in Hong Kong. She missed Sakura, Tomoyo, Miho, Syaoran—everyone. Even him. The exasperating, crooked, perverted, lying fool with the insolent grin and the constantly shaded eyes. She missed his ever-carefree attitude that contrasted with the serious, almost intimidating expression he wore when he was alone, the way the corner of his lips curved into a whimsical smile, the sinuous hands that were always in constant motion when he talked, the faint smell of his cologne, and his lonely, lonely grey-blue eyes on a rainy day. Something told her that someone still his age shouldn't have such eyes, eyes that seemed to be weary of the world, weary of living, though at first glance one would only catch the cold, bitter flicker set under strong, slanted brows.

_Stupid! Why am I thinking of him?_ Meilin shook her head, trying to get rid of his image. She could almost hear his shrill, melodic whistle which he used to call his doves to him. _Why him? I hate him, I really do. No, I don't, but I have no respect for him, whatsoever. _

So rapt in her thought, Meilin did not even realize that it was already lunch break. There was a bunch of girls gathered by the window, gossiping loudly.

"Oh my god, that guy standing by the school gates is so hot!" one of Meilin's classmates said. "I don't think he goes to our school—he's not wearing our uniform."

"I don't know. He looks kind of scary," another girl with glasses said. "Kind of like a delinquent. Or Hong Kong mafia."

"But he's still hot. Humph. Wish there's someone like him in our school."

The girls glared at the guys in their class.

"Ever since Li Syaoran left, coming to school's been a bore," the first girl stated. "He was the hottest guy in all of Hong Kong, I declare. Though he was rather an introvert."

"Yeah, I wonder how he has such a cousin," another girl whispered, glancing quickly at Meilin, who tilted her chin up and pretended to be absorbed in gathering her school books.

"I know; she thinks she's so great because she's Li Syaoran's cousin—but she's not good at anything. Syaoran was good-looking, athletic, smart, and talented in every aspect in contrast," the glass-girl said.

"And did you see how sulky she is these days because Syaoran transferred to Japan? It's totally unfair how she also gets to skip more than a month of school like that, and the teacher doesn't say anything, just because she's a Li."

Setting her lips in a firm line, Meilin gathered up her books and shoved them in her book-bag, pushed her chair back loudly, got up and swept by the girls, glaring at them before passing by. They ignored her and snickered amongst themselves.

"Hey look, the hot guy is still standing there," the original girl stated. "Maybe he's waiting for someone."

"Really? Lucky girl. He's just my ideal! Spiked hair, sunglasses, tall, muscular…" a classmate sighed.

"Eh?" Ears perking, Meilin peeked out the window. There stood a dismayingly familiar figure, all in black as usual, with a white parrot perched on his shoulder. Never did he fail to surprise her. She slid the window open and stuck her head outside and demanded, "Mizuki Kai, what are you doing here?"

Catching sight of her, Kai waved flashily and shouted, "Ni hao Mei-chan!"

All the students who had been sauntering outside during break stared up at the open second floor window.

"Do you know him, Li Meilin?" someone asked.

"Ah… he's kind of an old acquaintance of mine," Meilin stammered.

"Meilin! Are you going to keep me waiting? Or do you want me to go up to fetch you?" Kai called out.

Meilin blushed. "You wait down there, Mizuki Kai!" she called back, before shutting the window again and running down the stairs, out the building, to the front gate. Her classmates were left gaping.

As Meilin approached, panting, Kai ran up to her and squeezed her into a tight hug, which surprised her so much that she dropped her book-bag. "Move away from me," she snapped, pushing Kai back and picking up her bag, turning red because everyone was still staring at her through the classroom windows.

"Mei-chan always gives me the warmest welcomes," Kai proclaimed. "Don't tell me I don't even get a kiss for all my troubles coming here?"

"In your dreams," Meilin said, nose pointed to the air. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I came to see you," Kai replied flirtatiously wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

She shoved his hand away. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm busy today."

"Really? That's too bad." From the air, he drew out two tickets and dangled it in front of Meilin's face.

"What's that?" Meilin asked, snatching it from him and examining it. Her eyes rounded.

"Roundtrip airplane tickets to Japan, departing this afternoon, and late evening on the 25th, so you can spend Christmas Eve and Day in Japan," Kai stated. "I'm sure you would love to see everyone for Christmas instead of being stuck here with all those old, stuffy honor-abiding buffoons."

Meilin looked up at Kai, lower lips quivering.

"You don't have to look at me so lovingly all of a sudden," Kai said, looking away embarrassed. "It's my early Christmas present for you."

"But—this is such an expensive gift," Meilin said. "I don't know what to say. I-I didn't even get you a present."

Winking over his sunglasses, Kai said, "They say that a present that can create a lasting memory is more precious than an item. Besides, I didn't say the ticket was for free."

"Eh?"

"In return, I want you to be my partner for the Winter Wonderland tomorrow tonight."

"EHHHH?"

"Well then, let's go," Kai said.

"Where?" Meilin said, recovering. "I'm in the middle of school."

"Come on, it's almost Christmas and you have a guest. Aren't you going to show me around Hong Kong?" Kai asked, dragging Meilin outside.

"You probably know it better than I do," Meilin muttered, following him reluctantly.

"True true," Kai conceded. He had memorized the entire map of Hong Kong, not only all the roads but all the underground routes, plus the train schedule, plane schedule, ship schedule, and security areas.

"You're turning me into a delinquent student also," Meilin continued reproachfully.

"Good," Kai chuckled.

"Ah, I'm hungry," Kai said, as they walked down the docks, breathing in the salty, cold winter sea breeze.

"Oh, I have my bento—I didn't get a chance to eat lunch," Meilin said. They sat down on one of the wooden benches, and she fished out her lunchbox.

"Mmmm! I missed Mei-chan's cooking," Kai said, opening the bento eagerly.

Watching the rate in which Kai shoveled down the food into his mouth, Meilin said, "Slow down; you're going to choke." She took out her thermos and poured hot tea into the cup and handed it to Kai, who gulped it down eagerly. "Hasn't Syaoran been feeding you lately?"

Wrinkling his nose, Kai replied after swallowing, "He's been too busy making Christmas cards and stuff to cook dinner these days. I think the last meal I had was yesterday lunch."

"I'm not even going to bother scolding you anymore," Meilin said, shaking her head. Then she smiled slightly. "Even so, you're hands are pretty when you hold chopsticks. You can hold it correctly. I can't but Syaoran holds chopsticks prettily too—Aunt Ieran is strict about table manners."

"Syaoran, Syaoran, it's always darling Syaoran," Kai muttered, draining the water bottle. "Aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry," Meilin replied. "I had a big breakfast."

"Well then, what do you want to do—we have a couple hours till departure time," Kai said.

"Ah, I have some last-minute Christmas shopping to do," Meilin replied.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kai said, leaping to his feet.

Walking next to Kai down the bustling streets of the Hong Kong market places, amidst all the glittering lights of Christmas decorations and the brimming of excitement present in all the people out on the streets, allowed Meilin to feel the Christmas spirit for the first time.

"Don't get that," Kai said when Meilin picked out a flower shaped bracelet. "The gold gilt will peel off in one week." The salesperson made a nasty face at Kai.

"Look, that's perfect for Sakura-chan!" Meilin pointed to a warm tan-colored teddy bear key-chan with a red Santa hat.

"Haha… Yeah, she's silly for stuffed animals," Kai said. "Hey, you should get this hat." He plunked a huge pom-pom ended knit hat over Meilin's head, regardless of mussing up her hair carefully pinned into buns.

"Hey!" Meilin squealed. She grabbed another Santa-hat and pulled it on Kai's head.

Adjusting the Santa-hat in a rakish angle, Kai bowed elegantly. "Kaitou Santa at your service."

_Humph. He's probably the sexiest Santa around. Why does he look good in everything?_ But Meilin couldn't help laughing as Kai pretended to draw candy canes out of thin air and handed them out to the little children passing by, who squealed, "Sunglass Santa!"

"Brrr… It's cold," Meilin said. "Let's go into the department store."

"It's cold here?" Kai asked, astounded. "This is really nothing compared to Japan, you know that right? And Japan's winter is nothing compared to New York winter."

"I hate being cold though," Meilin grumbled, wishing she had worn a thicker coat. "Aren't you cold, in that thin leather jacket? Don't tell me you're wearing a sleeveless shirt underneath again."

"Seriously, it's not cold at all," Kai replied. "You don't know what it's like to be truly cold."

"Still. You never dress warmly enough, always running around without a jacket, always half-dressed at home. You'll catch a cold."

"Aww… Are you worried for me?" Kai pinched Meilin's red cheeks. "I'm so touched."

From a store across the street, Li Fanren said, peering down the street, "Fuutie, isn't cousin Meilin over there? She's with a hot guy—do we know him?"

"My, our little Meilin is all grown-up, dating with a boy before Christmas," Fuutie said.

"Sigh, while we're still single? Ah, even our baby brother should have a girlfriend by now."

"I say Syaoran scores for standing up to Uncle for once," Fanren said. "Though Mother's not too happy about it."

"Hmm... That guys' pretty good-looking—I wish I can see him without those shades," Fuutie said, craning her neck. "He doesn't seem to be from around here, does he?"

"But he kind of looks familiar—I think I've seen him around before," Fanren replied. Their cousin and the mysterious boy disappeared into the department. They sighed. It was going to bet another lonely Christmas without their baby brother to boss around.

Walking down the isles in the department store, Meilin said, "I still didn't get Syaoran a Christmas present. What should I get him?"

Kai replied shortly, "I don't know. You know him best."

"Hmm... Let's look at the coats over there." Meilin walked over to the clothes racks and picked through the various coats. She picked out a thick, wool black long coat. "What about this? Don't you think it will look good on Syaoran?"

"If it's from Meilin, he would love it," Kai said quietly, looking around him at all the blissful faces of the shoppers. Little children holding their parents' hands, laughing heartily and carrying bulging shopping bags, couples flushed and smiling into each other's eyes, groups of friends bickering and giggling. Then, he stared at Meilin's face. She was rapt holding up the coat to the light, examining the seams, then turned to him.

"I can't get a sense of the size. You and Syaoran have the same built, right? Can you try it on to see if it fits? I bet it'll fit Syaoran if it fits you."

"Huh?"

Meilin had already peeled off his leather jacket and straightened the long coat on him.

"Turn around," she said. "Let me see it in different angles."

Obediently, Kai circled around, feeling very foolish.

"How does it fit?" Meilin asked, fingering the fabric. "I think it looks good. And this is fine-combed wool—soft, thick and warm. I hope Syaoran will like it."

"Of course," Kai said smiling at Meilin, ever so caring of Syaoran. This was the first time in years that he would be spending Christmastime with someone. Last Christmas, he had been all alone in the basement of a rundown building somewhere in New York, without heat, eating a piece of stale bread with cold, diluted coffee.

"You can take it off now," Meilin said. She took the coat to the counter and said as she waited for the salesperson to fold the coat into a box and gift-wrap it, "Syaoran hates the cold too."

"No surprise," Kai said, pulling on his black leather jacket again, feeling a lot colder than he had wearing the coat. "Well, one last thing to do."

"What? I finished Christmas shopping," Meilin said, shifting her shopping bags to her other hand.

"We have to find you a nice dress to wear to the Winter Wonderland," Kai said, taking the heavy shopping bags from Meilin's hands and carrying them for her.

"Do I have to go?" Meilin asked. She sighed as Kai picked various dresses off the racks for her to try on in the dressing room. Then again, he did have superb taste, though it differed slightly from Syaoran's.

"This dress is too low-cut," Meilin said, as she turned around in the scarlet dress. "And the slit's too high."

"I like it," Kai said, scanning her up and down.

"Pervert," Meilin muttered.

_Christmas Eve…_

The Seijou Junior High students in the journalism club and the choir, who got to skip school for the day, filed into the children's wing of the Kinhoshi Hospital, which was decorated with gold and silver streamers and bright Christmas decorations. The children who were really sick remained in bed, while others gathered around in wheelchairs, crutches, and the healthier ones sat on chairs and cushions on the ground. Some elderly patients had gathered to watch as well, as well as the parents of the children who were free for the day.

"The decorations are set, Aki-kun," Sakura reported, standing back and speculating.

"Where is that wretched Mizuki Kai; we have to begin soon—he's first up," Aki said, tapping his foot impatiently. "If he doesn't show up in five minutes—"

"I'm here, I'm here, don't shoot me," Kai said, popping up from behind the door, hiding that he was out of breath—he had slept in that morning and had sped all the way to the hospital in his car. The evening flight from Hong Kong had arrived very late last night, and Meilin and he had stayed up even later at his apartment, talking. She was still sleeping on his bed and probably wouldn't wake up until past noon. Well, she deserved her beauty sleep, especially if she was to have energy for the Winter Wonderland that evening; she had seemed quite down and lifeless compared to before.

"Good," Aki said, gritting his teeth. "Now get ready—we're all waiting."

First up was Kai, with an especially extraordinary Christmas-themed magic show despite his lack of preparation. For a change, he seemed quite into the holiday spirit, with green tinted shades and led a performance ranging from his usual dove routine—his doves had red ribbons with golden bells around their necks today, to juggling with up to ten toys until they were all a blur, then an act handcuffing Sakura and Syaoran together, pretending to have forgotten how to unlock the handcuff to the glee of the children, and finally unlocking them, much to their relief. Neither Sakura nor Syaoran could ever quite forget their first experience of being handcuffed together and being stuck with each other 24/7. The finale involved Kai drawing little socks full of candies and tiny toys out of his Santa hat (instead of his usual top hat.) If anyone noticed that Kai was a lot more enthusiastic than usual, nobody commented upon it or questioned why.

Everyone was much delighted by the magic show, which could easily rival that of any professional magician, and the children eagerly peeked into their socks and began munching on candy canes, caramel chocolates, and candied apples, little presents that were only a precursor to what was to come. Kai's charisma and stage magnetism had launched the event right into play, and the children keenly awaited the next performance, which was a comedic skit involving Takashi, the red-nosed reindeer.

"I was wondering why Mizuki-kun insisted on going first, but I think it proved to be a good idea," Aki said, sucking on a candy corn and nodding his head in approval for a change.

"Things are going smoothly so far; it's amazing how Mizuki-sempai, the horror and dread of the children got so popular among them," Miho commented, peeking into her sock full of candy and finding it was full of lemon drops. Popping a couple into her mouth at once and munching on it, finding the crunch and the burst of the sour flavor in her mouth satisfactory, Miho looked up to see Kai having taken a seat beside Nina, who climbed onto his lap and began telling him about something. Kai laughed and nodded, patting Nina's curly golden head.

"Humph. It's that bratty girl again," Subaru said sticking his tongue out towards Nina's direction. She did not notice since Subaru was sitting off in the corner by himself, and she was rapt playing with jacks, something she had never done before. Her parents always thought the most expensive, high-tech and elaborate toys were the best, when in fact playing with the toy, rolling on the floor, rather than looking at a porcelain doll too fancily clad to actually play with, was so much more fun.

"Subaru-chan, come sit with us," Sakura beckoned, walking over to him.

"It's all right. I'd rather stay here," Subaru replied, hugging his knees. "Stupid Christmas; I hate being stuck in the hospital."

"Aren't you having fun?" Sakura asked, disappointed.

"Yeah, the magic show and the candy's cool," Subaru conceded. "But Eitoukou students are coming to the orphanage today and they're taking the others ice-skating, while I'm in this stupid place."

The skit was followed by a series of games such as pin the red nose on the reindeer and Santa Jeopardy, with plenty of prizes handed out, followed by the choir caroling, the highlight of the day. Eriol played the keyboard, Syaoran the violin and various others accompanied with percussion instruments such as bells and triangles. The children joined in on choruses, heartily. However, they all listened spellbound when Tomoyo sang "Silent Night" acapella, her sweet voice carrying the holy tune across the hospital.

Afterwards, they were hungry from all the singing and thick slices of Christmas bread with all sorts of nuts and dried fruits in it with icing dripping over the top, rich chocolate cake, and mugs of hot chocolate were was passed around, all homemade, and for those who could not eat sweets, sugar-free but still very tasty cakes were substituted.

Then came the most awaited moment—present opening. Everyone shrieked in excitement as they tore open the flashy wrapping papers and pretty ribbons, all excited at the new dolls and robots and trucks and games that they received. There were plenty of toys, all donated by Tomoyo's mother, and it was easy to exchange a gift for something else, without any need to squabble.

"Kai-nii-chan! Look! I got a Mermaid Princess doll!" Nina exclaimed. Then she looked around. "Kai-nii-chan?"

"Where did Kai-kun go?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

Shrugging, he replied, "I don't know. He's always prone to disappear. I haven't seen him since the first act."

"Well, I think today was a success, don't you think?" Sakura asked, watching all the faces brimming with delight and enthusiasm.

"Yeah." Syaoran's face softened. "I've never felt so much merit on Christmas before. To think I can make others happy, when all my life I've made myself miserable on holidays."

"What are you doing? You look sort of in a daze," Eron said, stepping up beside his sister.

"This is so stupid," Erika replied, absentmindedly shredding a piece of wrapping paper. "Why do we have to do this? It's counteractive to all that we do, isn't it?"

"Hmm…" Eron was distracted by Sakura and Syaoran bursting out in laughter together over something Subaru did. That little boy from the orphanage. What was he doing here?

_There Eron goes again. He's always watching her. His mind is full of her. It's so obvious, but he thinks that I don't notice. _ Someone timidly tugged on her sleeve. "What?" Erika snapped, turning around.

She was greeted by a young girl with large, soulful eyes and an arm in a cast. The soft-spoken girl asked, "Onee-san, can you help me open this please?"

Erika took the box and untied the ribbon that the little girl had been struggling to open with one hand.

Opening the box, the girl squealed, "A blinking doll!" She took it out of the container and hugged it to her chest. "I've always wanted a blinking doll!" Proudly, she stroked the doll's golden hair. "Onee-san, isn't she pretty?"

"Yes, it's pretty," Erika replied shortly.

"Her eyes close if you lie her down and open when she stands up again," the girl continued, rocking the doll like a baby.

Shutting her eyes, Erika recalled those tedious days in the hospital, awaiting for the visiting hour in which her twin brother came to visit her. That was the brightest moment of the day. She remembered the wintry day, shortly before their entire lives turned upside down, when they were normal children and her twin had brought her the best present ever.

_"Onii-chan! You came! I was waiting for you the whole day. What did the doctor say? Can I go back home?" Erika, age seven, asked. _

_With that ever-dependable warm smile of his, Eron replied, "Of course I came, Erika! I tried to come as fast as I can. See onii-chan brought you a doll! You always wanted a doll to play with, right?" _

_Walking over to the bedside, Eron kneeled in front of it and handed Erika a pretty golden haired doll. How had Eron known that she always wanted the princess-dolls that blinked? And where in the world did he find the money to buy her the doll? Excited, Erika held it up and squealed excitedly, grasping it in a tight hug. "Thank you, onii-chan!" She caught the sad glimmer in her twin's eyes, however. Setting the doll down on her bed, she said, "But I'd rather have onii-chan than a doll. I love my onii-chan the best." _

_"Of course, Erika. I love you best, too," Eron replied, trying to smile again at his identical twin. _

_In a timid, almost hesitant voice, Erika said, "Me and Eron… We'll always be together, right?" She grasped her twin's hand with her icy cold ones. _

_Eron's eyes turned round as he gazed at her hands. Then, squeezing his twin sister into a tight hug, Eron murmured, "Silly, of course we'll always be together. We'll always be by each other's side." _

_"Promise?" Erika asked. _

_"Silly, of course I promise." He whispered in a strained, yet calm voice, "I, Eron, solemnly promise my twin, Erika, that we'll always be together through whatever hardships we go through; through the good times and the bad times." _

Shaking her head, Erika got up. See, silly holidays merely did strange things to your heart, making you feel more vulnerable and sentimental.

"Thank you onee-san!" the girl exclaimed, hugging the doll close to her.

"Huh? Yeah. No problem." Erika managed a half-smile.

The initial excitement had started to die down now, and the students began to help clean up the mess that had been made. Considering they had only two weeks to prepare for the event, their Christmas project had run smoothly, without any problems, and everyone had enjoyed their time.

"Kai-nii-chan?" Nina called out. "Where are you?"

"Hmm… I do wonder where Kai-kun disappeared to," Sakura commented, as she picked up all the pieces of wrapping paper, ribbons, streamers, and candy wrappers off the ground.

"Who knows?" Syaoran shrugged, helping Sakura with the trash. "I'm surprised he even showed up today. I'm even more surprised that he lasted this long. In fact, I can swear that he's been improving."

"He's been trying hard," Sakura said. "I admire him for that."

Staring at Sakura's slender wrist, Syaoran wondered if she would like the watch. Yes, she definitely would. It was amazing that he would be taking her to the Winter Wonderland tonight. It was even more amazing that he was able to spend another Christmas Eve with her in Tomoeda, like this, beside her side. Yet, sometimes he felt as if her eyes were always set on some distant star, when all she had to do was turn around and find him standing right behind her.

"Wah… Where did my jack go?" Nina demanded, frantically searching around for her lost treasure.

Something shiny rolled to Subaru's feet. He picked it up.

"Ah, thank you!" Nina exclaimed, running toward him. Then, she saw who it was.

Subaru made a face as he handed her the jack.

For a second, Nina's pink lips were pouted. Then, she smiled. "Su-kun!"

"Eh?" Subaru jumped.

"Here!" From her pocket, she took out a porcelain angel, carefully hand-blown and hand-painted with gilt. If her father knew how easily she was giving away his Christmas gift imported from Italy, he would have been heartbroken. "For you. Merry Christmas Eve!"

"Eh?" Subaru took the porcelain angel and stared at it. "What is this for?"

"Isn't it pretty? Daddy gave it to me, but I'm giving it to you. It's a beautiful angel. So you believe heaven. I don't want you to die and go to hell," Nina said in her simple, child-like manner.

Looking up the golden-haired little girl clad in the most expensive kid's lace gown, custom-made in Paris, Subaru gulped. Then he scowled. "You're so stupid. Don't you know that boys don't play with angels and stuff?"

"Fine then! Do whatever you want with it. Throw it away!" Nina said, sticking out her tongue and stomping off to her private suite.

Staring at the pretty angel with a serene expression, Subaru, after a second thought, carefully wrapped it up in tissue and stored it in the drawer next to his hospital bed, with the very few material possession he had.

All the children waved enthusiastically when the Seijou Junior High students left shortly before dinner time, calling out, "Thank you! Thank you! Merry Christmas!"

"That was great, wasn't it," Naoko stated.

"We really made it a memorable Christmas for them, I think," Chiharu said, grinning at Takashi, who groaned because so many children had climbed on his back, pretending he was a reindeer.

"Ah, I'm aching all over—do you think there would be enough time to get a massage before the dance?" Aki asked.

The journalism/chorus crew groaned.

"Great, I forgot all about the Winter Wonderland tonight," Miho said.

"How are we ever going to get ready for it in time?" All the girls lamented.

"Ooh, my arms are aching—what a waste of a day," Erika groaned, flopping down on the burgundy couch in the living room. "I feel disgusting—I probably won't be able to get ready for the party in time."

Sighing, Eron said. "You're always whining."

"So did you ever get around to finding a date for the Winter Wonderland?" Erika asked. She smiled maliciously. "Precious Sakura-chan refused to go with you?"

"None of your business," Eron replied shortly. How did her twin find out that he had asked Sakura?

"Guess who _I'm_ going with," Erika stated, flipping her rippling curls back. "He goes to Eitoukou High and he's the lead vocalist for the new, popular band Falcon…"

"For heaven's sake Erika, what happened to that large corporation heir you were dating a couple weeks ago?" Eron asked.

"I got tired of him—this guy is more charismatic," Erika continued.

"The way you jump from guy to guy is disgusting, Erika, even if you are my sister," Eron said.

Rolling her eyes, Erika replied, "Come on, we've had this conversation before. Why are you always on my case about it? It's boring to be bound to one person for too long."

"If you're not interested in the guy, why do you bother going out with him?" Eron asked.

"Because the guy usually buys me nice gifts and pays me compliments of course," Erika said. "What kind of dumb question is that? Why don't _you _go out with anyone then, onii-chan? It's stupid for someone your age to be single still. Oh—wait, I forgot, the one girl you have your eyes on thinks you're a jerk and is interested in someone else. What a pity."

"Your tongue has become very sharp, hasn't it, Erika?" Eron asked quietly. "But you're just displaying your lack of maturity."

"I'm _so_ sorry great onii-sama, who is so much more mature than me. I'll really laugh it I turned out to be the older twin." Erika crossed her arms and glared at her replica.

"Don't worry, you will never have to gloat over that untruth," Eron replied.

"Like we would ever know. Which one of us was born first," Erika commented. "Though we've always assumed it's you."

"It _is_ me," Eron said, smiling wryly. It was abnormal, he knew, but his memory dated back to before birth, when he was in his mother's womb with his twin, warm, snug, sheltered. Mother, father, he could not remember, but Erika he did. And he knew he was first out, because it was his duty to always look out for his twin. That was the reason of his existence, if there was any reason he was born.

"Whatever," Erika replied, rolling her eyes. "I'm taking a bath."

"Erika."

Turning around Erika asked, annoyed, "What now?"

"Umm... This is your Christmas present. It's kind of early, but I thought you might want to wear this to the party," Eron awkwardly handed her a small velvet case.

"What is this?" Erika asked, taking the case, bewildered. She swung the lid open and gasped. It was a golden pendant shaped in the two vertical parallel lines of the Gemini sign with a small, round, rose-tinted cultured pearl dangling from the end of each edge.

"I know you probably receive lavish gifts from all your extravagant suitors," Eron said. "But I realized that it's been a while since I've given you a gift."

Speechless, Erika stroked the pearls with trembling fingers.

"Pearl is our birthstone, and we're Gemini," Eron explained.

"I know... the sign of the twins," Erika finished off. "But why... It's not necessary..." She swallowed.

"I've always wanted to get you nice things if I ever got the chance to," Eron replied, shrugging. "If you don't like it, you don't have to wear it."

"It's not that, I..." Erika frowned, remembering Eron searching through the department stores, searching for a fragrance for Sakura for her birthday. Nasty words fell out of her mouth without a reign, though in fact she was touched beyond speech. "Though I have to say your efforts are wasted on me. I'm sure Sakura would be touched if you gave her such a pretty trinket. But I'm sure Syaoran also has that in mind."

"What are you saying, Erika?" Eron demanded, teeth clenched. "Stop bringing her up with every sentence; you're getting on my nerves."

Her twin had never said such cruel words to her before. "It's your fault. It's because you like her that you're just watching her like this, letting them party away happily in holiday season, when they are the most vulnerable, isn't it?" Erika continued. "It's pathetic what she had done to you!"

"Stop it Erika!" Eron said, raising his voice for the first time, then continuing in his quiet, deadly cool voice. "You're my sister, but that doesn't mean that I will listen to all the nonsense that you come up with. I too can lose my patience." He yanked the necklace from Erika's hands and crumpled it in his hand. There was a crack, and he flung it onto the ground. "I'm going to pick up my date for the Winter Wonderland. I trust your date is picking you up here, right? I'll see you there then. Later."

His blue-violet pony-tail swished as he left the living room. As he disappeared from sight, Erika crumpled onto the ground, her knees giving away completely. Though their relationship had been especially tense lately, this was by far the worst argument they had ever had. She had finally done it, made Eron so angry that he reproached her.

Unexpected tears flooding her eyes, as she gathered the shattered pearl pendant, which Eron had cracked into half, and clasped it to her aching chest. When was the last time she had cried? Not since she was very little. Her twin had always been patient with her, listened to all her impetuous demands, soothed her, listened to her. Yet what had she ever done for him? Why couldn't she be more truthful and admit to him that she loved the pendant so much, that she was so grateful, that she was just jealous of Kinomoto Sakura? Why did she have to say such harsh things to him?

She heard the front door slam; Eron had left. She ran up to her room and shut the door behind her, gasping, still clutching the broken pendant. Then she dragged a battered trunk, the only worn item in the door and swung it open, There were piles of junk stashed away and she dug through, creating mountains of mess around her. _Where is it? I must still have it. It should be here. I kept it all this while..._

The childish voice sounded in her ear. "_See onii-chan brought you a doll! You always wanted a doll to play with, right?"_

"Found it," Erika whispered, pulling out a tattered golden-haired doll from the bottom of the trunk with blue eyes that blinked. The paint of the eyebrow had peeled off, the cheek was dirt smudged, the golden hair was tangled beyond combing remedy, and all that remained of her pretty lacy frock was gray rags. "I knew you were still here."

Despite her distaste for shabby goods, she tightly hugged the dirty doll, the doll she couldn't sleep without for years. "Did I tell you? Thank you onii-chan. Thank you. I'm sorry, onii-chan, I'm sorry." Crouching over the floor, her head buried in the doll's hair, Erika sobbed out loud for the first time since she was seven, with an aching in her heart that she thought had departed when she had received her new powers.


	84. Christmas Special 2003, Part III

**New Trials Christmas Special 2003 Part 3**

_Christmas Eve evening..._

Though the students who participated in the Children's Hospital Project were exhausted and pressed for time to prepare, they were still ready in time for the Winter Wonderland tat night, held in Aki's huge estate.

"Wow, this place is decorated gorgeously," Sakura exclaimed, taking off her fur-collared coat and revealing her party dress of deep crimson with a flared skirt coming to ankle-length. "Aki-kun's house is so nice—it's even larger than Tomoyo-chan's."

"No wonder he's so spoilt," Syaoran said, taking Sakura's coat along with his. A maid came in a flurry to hang them in the cloakroom. Eriol, Syaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo had arrived by Tomoyo's car instead of the pick-up rides arranged by Aki's chauffeur for those who did not have parents or chauffeurs to drive them to the Akagi estate. More were arriving, crowding the entrance.

"We'll go in first," Eriol said, taking Tomoyo's hand and leading her in.

_They look so perfect together,_ Sakura rejoiced. As usual, Tomoyo looked stunning in a deep violet satin dress, her long hair gathered up at the top of her head in bunches of curls held up with clusters of lavender flowers. _What guy wouldn't think Tomoyo-chan isn't beautiful? Eriol should be enamored by her._

"Should we go in too?" Syaoran asked, holding out his arm. He too looked stunning in a silky dark wine red collared shirt under a black vest with flashes of intricate scarlet embroidery in the edges, and black pants of the same material. It had helped that Tomoyo dropped the hint that Sakura's dress was red beforehand, however.

Taken back, Sakura took a deep breath before placing her hand on Syaoran's arm, unused to the sudden formality, and they proceed to walk into the ballroom. With each step, Sakura was afraid she might trip over her red Mary Jane high heels.

People were already milling around and taking seats at the round dinner tables set to one of the ballroom. On the tables were dark green placards with names written in silver script, indicating where each couple was supposed to sit.

"Look, we're there," Sakura pointed to a table covered in red tablecloth and lighted with candles near the center of the ballroom. "Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li," was written in fancy English letters. They took their seats, next to Tomoyo and Eriol who were already settled in.

"Welcome all of you, to the Winter Wonderland," Aki greeted, stunning in his tuxedo. "Have you met my date yet?"

They all looked. Bashfully, a petite girl with velvet ribbons in her short auburn hair matching with a soft pale grayish dress that looked like soft snow and matched with her eyes, stepped up from behind Aki.

"Miho-chan!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Goodness, how did you end up going with him?" Syaoran asked. "As far as I'm concerned, he was dateless a few days ago."

"I took pity on him," Miho shrugged, thought the looks of several third-year girls, glaring at Miho, a mere second-grader who got such a fabulous date and host, said otherwise about Aki's status. Aki and she took their respective seats at Sakura's table.

"Well, who's the remaining couple to sit at our table?" Sakura asked, leaning over to see the name placard.

"Mizuki Kai and his partner—he didn't specify who," Aki replied.

"Ah, that wicked heart-breaker," Naoko exclaimed—she had just arrived with her date. "He told me that he was not coming—ah, no Matsumi-kun, I'm glad to have you as my date."

Naoko and her date took their seats at a near-by table, where Chiharu and Takashi were already seated.

"Who else is at our table?" Chiharu asked Naoko.

"The twins and their dates," Naoko replied, looking over the placards.

"I wonder who Eron-kun's date is," Sakura pondered.

"Who cares," Syaoran replied, crossly, as if remembering that Sakura had almost ended up as Eron's date if he had not intervened.

"Eron-kun is quite popular among the girls," Tomoyo said. "I'm sure many girls were dying to be his date."

"Oooh! Who is that girl? How did she get to be Chang-kun's date?" some girls at another table whispered loudly. "She's not even that pretty! Quite plain, I declare."

Sakura turned around to recognize the slight, mouse-like girl who walked nervously beside Eron, charming in a navy blue suit. And the girl's eyes were shining like diamond stars.

In pleasant surprise, Sakura exclaimed, "Yuri-chan! You were Eron-kun's date! That's wonderful!"

Nodding blithely, Yuri mouthed, "I didn't even dream he would ask me."

Sakura smiled warmly at Eron. _He must be a nice guy after all, to make Yuri so happy_. As if embarrassed, Eron nodded his head in greeting and then busied himself pushing the chair back for Yuri to sit in.

"That's the girl from the orphanage he used to be in, isn't it?" Syaoran asked her.

"Wow, were you listening back then?" Sakura replied. "You always get angry whenever I talk of Eron, so I didn't realize you actually paid attention to what I said."

"Humph. Hold out your left wrist," Syaoran said, ignoring her.

"Why?" Sakura held out her hand. She was surprised once again when Syaoran tied a beautiful corsage of fresh red roses and sprays of tiny white flowers that gave out a fragrant sent. The red ribbon of the band matched perfectly with the shade of her dress.

"There!" Syaoran said, watching Sakura's expression change to delight.

"It's so pretty!" she exclaimed, holding up her left wrist. It was her very first corsage.

"I know. You like pretty things," Syaoran said, smiling dreamily.

"Syaoran-kun can't take his eyes off Sakura-chan," Tomoyo whispered to Eriol, who smiled amusedly.

"Seems like Li-kun's manners have improved dramatically," Eriol replied. "He's really changed. But those two never fail to surprise me."

"Hmm...Wonder if Mizuki-sempai is coming," Miho commented, nibbling at the rolls set in the center of the table. "I'm hungry; are they serving the food soon?"

"Ah, yes, almost everyone's here," Aki said, looking around. He stared at Miho then proclaimed, "Hmm...Miho-chan; you look very cute today."

"Shut up Aki-sempai," Miho replied flatly. "You're not getting my first kiss by merely flattering me."

"Ouch, Assistant Editor. Be nicer to your host and Editor-in-Chief," Aki said, grinning good-naturedly. Miho's spunk did impress him—no other girl was so blunt with him, besides his sister, that was. Then he got up to the podium and cleared his throat. The butler rang a bell and the background music volume was lowered. Aki proceeded. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the Winter Wonderland hosted by your one and only Akagi Aki this year. Firstly, I would like to thank all of you wonderful Seijou Junior High students for being here, and I will declare that this would be the best ball ever—better than the one held at Eitoukou. Ahem. I would also like to dedicate this ball to all the wonderful members of the journalism club and choir who worked hard on a Christmas project at the children's hospital—we spent the entire day at the hospital, but we're here now, tired in body we are, but still with plenty of energy left to party! Well then, let us make this the best Christmas Eve ever! Everyone, enjoy yourselves and let us have fun! Without further ado, dinner shall be served!"

Everyone clapped heartily, and Aki took his seat again. Almost immediately, the servers came in with the steaming cream soup.

"Brrr...It's freezing outside," Meilin said, shivering as they entered the Akagi estate after Kai parked. Despite Kai's speed-driving, they were late nonetheless.

"Should I warm you with my body?" Kai asked, holding out his arms. He had for once broken his all black code by wearing a shimmery wine red colored tie in the Christmas spirit, matching with red tinted glasses.

"No thank you," Meilin replied shortly, placing her hand in the middle of his chest and pushing him back. "Wow—I can't believe I slept for the entire day. I must haven been really tired, though that airplane ride was so nice—you got us first class seats."

"Well, I didn't want your legs to be cramped on the way over, because I wanted you to be fresh and pretty as always," Kai replied. "See, I even parked my car at the airport so I could drive you straight over to Tomoeda—good thing because you fell asleep in the car yesterday."

"It must be convenient being able to drive," Meilin said enviously. "To be able to anywhere you want, anytime you want to."

"But I can be your driver, your wings, anything, and take you anywhere you want, anytime," Kai replied, fastening a golden bracelet on Meilin's wrist, next to the silver one with the microchip, instead of a corsage.

_Do not fall for this person's sweet-talking, _Meilin reminded herself. "Don't I get a corsage?"

Kai's reasoning for gold instead of flowers was "Because corsages are cheap and tacky."

"But I never got a corsage before..." Meilin protested. Her last year date didn't have the sense to get her one.

From thin air he drew out a single flawless white rose. With a twist of his fingers, he somehow wove the rose into a thin white ribbon, then tied it around Meilin's wrist with an intricate bow. "Satisfied, mademoiselle?"

"It's beautiful, but it doesn't match with my dress," Meilin said.

"White matches with all beautiful girls. Because white is for purity," Kai replied.

Sometimes Kai left Meilin flabbergasted and speechless, and this was one of those times.

As they entered the ballroom, they found everyone already had started dinner, and all heads turned their way. Mostly because they were curious to see who Kai, the flirty but untouchable, had brought.

"Figured. It's Li Meilin—but isn't she supposed to be in Hong Kong?" Naoko commented.

"Kai-kun! Over here!" Sakura waved, recognizing the spiked golden orange hair immediately.

"He finally showed up," Syaoran said. Then his mouth dropped to see who Kai had brought. "Meilin!"

"Syaoran! Did you miss me?" Meilin exclaimed, running up to him. She had flied in from Hong Kong too late last night, so she had just slept at Kai's, not wanting to wake Syaoran up.

"It hasn't been that long... a couple weeks," Syaoran replied, befuddled.

"Ah, I'm hurt. Syaoran didn't even miss me," Meilin said, hanging her head down.

"No, no, I missed you; I'm just...surprised, that's all," Syaoran refuted rapidly. "When you get here?"

"Late last night," Meilin replied.

"So that's where Kai-kun disappeared off to yesterday, missing out on school again," Sakura said, shaking her head. But she was pretty impressed to see the extents Kai took for his party date.

"I say it's amazing that he showed up to the hospital project today," Syaoran commented.

The five-course dinner, including cream soup, mixed green salad, seafood pasta, t-bone steak, and desert of apple pie a la mode kept everyone busy for the next hour. Afterwards, the tables and chairs were cleared and pushed to one corner to make room on the dance floor.

"Wah, I'm so full my stomach is bulging out from my dress," Miho said, leaning back on her chair.

"Not bad, not bad," Kai commented. "Not as good as my Mei-chan's cooking though."

"Who do you think is _your_ 'Mei-chan'?" Meilin demanded.

The dance music drifted on and couples moved on to the dance floor.

"Don't tell me you expect me to dance with you in this dress," Meilin said as Kai led her to the dance floor.

"Of course I do. I did not fetch you all the way from Hong Kong to watch you pig out," Kai said.

"Ha." Meilin pouted. This guy was so pushy, it was impossible to get her way around him, conflicting with her bossy personality. The problem was he knew her too well, and he knew how to get what he wanted out of her, even against her will. "Don't tell me you are a superb dancer also."

It turned out that Kai, as expected, was a superb dancer on top of all his other accomplishments. "You are surprisingly like a stick when you dance," Kai commented as Meilin stepped on his foot once again.

"_So_ sorry," Meilin replied defensively but clearly embarrassed. "Told you that you shouldn't have asked me to dance. I've been training with the sharp movements in martial arts, so I'm not good at swaying and moving to music, that's all." It didn't help that being with Kai made her more nervous than usual, so she blundered more than ever.

"It's all right," Kai said, placing a hand on her waist. "Loosen up, sway your hips more. Don't be so tense, I'm not going to bite you. You're getting the hang of it."

_Oooh, I hate this guy when he does his sexy talk,_ Meilin thought. _It's better when he teases me or makes me angry. When he's in his charming mode, I know he'll end up making me feel really stupid or silly, and it scares me when he's so suave—I feel like he wants something from me, as if he is using me, and I don't even mind because I am charmed by him._

"Where did you learn your dancing, in the midst of all your thieving and escapades?" Meilin asked sarcastically. "In a strip bar?"

With a straight face, Kai replied, "How did you know?" When he saw Meilin freeze into stone, he chuckled. "Just kidding, just kidding."

"I never know when you are jesting and when you are sincere," Meilin said, scowling.

"Don't you know how fun it is to tease you?" Kai said, winding her long ebony hair around his finger. "But don't scowl, Mei-chan, or else Santa won't come."

_He's always playing with me. I think he is amused by me. But even if he thinks of me as a toy, as a pastime, I can't say I mind all that much._ Meilin placed a hand on his shoulder to his surprise, and tip-toed to whisper in his ear, "But he already came."

Most of the couples were on the dance floor, while a few sat around in the dining tables, watching. Sakura and Syaoran just sat side-by-side, watching, talking to each other in low voices.

"You know, I think Meilin-chan and Kai-kun are a lot closer than we ever suspected," Sakura commented, watching the two and realizing for the first time how good they looked together, in an odd, striking sort of way, for they were the opposite from each other in terms of coloring and personality. Yet her dark hair against his light hair, her edginess to his suaveness, her bluntness to his indirect nature somehow complemented each other.

Sipping the ice water, Syaoran replied, "I've never seen her get so comfortable with someone outside the family, either. Besides with you and Tomoyo."

"Envious? How does Mizuki-kun always get all the hot girls, huh?" Aki commented, leaning over their chairs. "Come on, you two, why aren't you dancing? Romeo and Juliet, the waltzing couple wasting away the evening merely sitting and watching others? That's unheard of! Come on to the dance floor; we'll have the next song dedicated to you too." Aki grabbed Syaoran and Sakura's arm.

Fellow _Star-Crossed_ cast-members on the dance floor looked over their way and whistled. "Go Romeo-kun! Show your waltzing abilities. Hahaha..."

"Here, everyone's waiting," Aki said, tugging once more.

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged glances and nodded. They slipped from Aki's grasp and grabbed each other's hands and ran out of the ballroom, avoiding various friends calling for them.

"Hey wait, where are you guys going?" Aki called out. "If you don't want to dance with Li-kun, Sakura-chan, I'll dance with..." He was cut off by Miho bonking him on the head and storming off.

Heedless of Aki and almost running into the butler, they ran up the grand staircase and down the first hallway. When they reached a secluded parlor in the grand estate, Sakura and Syaoran stopped to catch their breaths.

"Whew, that guy is so nagging and persistent," Syaoran said, leaning against the wall for support.

"Gosh, this house is huge—I'm so out of breath," Sakura panted.

Chuckling, Syaoran commented, "Funny how we are always running off in the middle of parties. Have we ever made it through an entire party yet?"

"Hmm..." Sakura began to tick off on her fingers. "Last Winter Wonderland, we had to fight off the Twister, the New Year's Eve Party in New York, we were involved in some climatic confrontation of the Stalker, the Invisible, and..."

"The Explosive."

"Right, the Explosive," Sakura continued. "Oh, the fireworks at the Times Square Countdown were amazing, I remember. Anyway, and then the after-party of the Best Couple Contest—"

"Oh yeah, the yacht had a leak in it," Syaoran recalled.

"Whew, that gave me quite a fright—remember how you were standing there sticking your finger in through the hole? As if that would help." Sakura giggled.

"Shut up—it was an emergency situation," Syaoran grumbled, ears turning red.

"All the same, I hope this holiday won't be interrupted with anything," Sakura said, peering out the window at the great fountain in the shape of a fish in the lush Akagi gardens twinkling with Christmas lights. "I really wish for peace for once. And I'm exhausted from all the preparation for the Christmas Project over the past two weeks."

"Well, high-and-mighty Chang Eron seems to have the same thought going through his mind for once," Syaoran said. "He wasn't smiling maliciously for a change. Though I can't be too sure what his wicked twin has up her sleeve—she didn't show up today, and she never misses parties."

"Who knows," Sakura replied, fiddling with her corsage. Erika puzzled her. The fox-like girl was well admired by the guys and despised by most of the girls. Yet, most of the girls were merely jealous of Erika's prettiness and the charm she could display when she desired something from someone. Unlike Eron who was always observant an on guard, Erika seemed ambivalent to all that happened around her. The only person who seemed to have any influence over her, or she truly paid any heed to was definitely her twin brother. Though she did seem to care more about Syaoran than she let on. Probably because Syaoran saw her for who she really was. Even though this didn't always please her, she still seemed to have some sort of grudging respect for Syaoran. Which was why Sakura was secretly very glad that Erika did not ask Syaoran to the Winter Wonderland this year. Despite herself, she yet held a grudge in her heart, for the image of Erika dancing in Syaoran's arm with a triumphant smile had left a permanent scar.

They stood silently for a while, listening to the slow rhythm of the music faintly drifting up from downstairs.

"Do you want to go back now?" Syaoran asked, though personally he was not too crazy about over-crowded places.

"Let's stay here a little longer. It's nicer up here," Sakura said. It would have been too embarrassing to dance with Syaoran in front of everyone. Doing it during rehearsals was a different matter. "Quieter. Less people."

"Yeah. And by the way, I would certainly not want Erika as my date."

"Hoe?" _Oh yeah… Stupid, unreliable telepathic communication. It never works when I want to use it, but he always seems to know what my thoughts are. _Sakura pouted; she knew she was being petty, but she couldn't help it. "But you went with her last year."

Sighing in exasperation, Syaoran said, "She asked me, and I had no choice. Besides… well, it's a long story. But really, believe me, you're the only person that I ever wanted to ask to anywhere." As if embarrassed by his sudden burst of earnestness, he smoothed his hair and stammered, "Ah, well, I'm not really into social gatherings anyway, but…"

Ears turning red, Sakura pretended to be preoccupied with something else. Thinking about it, this was the first time Syaoran had asked her to a formal dance. Placing her hand on the glass doors leading to a balcony, Sakura looked up at the misty sky and gasped, "Look, it's snowing!" She swung the glass panes open and stepped out. The frosty bite of the winter night sent a shiver down her spine, and her scarlet dress billowed. The dance music from the floor beneath could be heard even more distinctly.

"Silly, it's freezing outside—you don't even have a coat on," Syaoran said, stepping up behind her and rubbing her arms.

_Doesn't he know that his touch makes me tingle more than the cold?_ Sakura looked over her shoulder to see Syaoran, head turned up to the sky intently.

"Where do you see snow?" Syaoran asked, squinting. "The sky is clear for all I can see."

"I swear I saw a snowflake fall from the sky!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Ha ha… Maybe it was a speck in your eye," Syaoran chuckled.

"Fine, don't believe me. But I saw it!" Sakura huffed waving her arms around wildly, pointing to the sky.

"I believe you," Syaoran murmured, grabbing hold of her wrists then spinning her around to his chest.

"Huh?" Sakura held her breath, gazing up at Syaoran's face, flushed from the cold, his amber eyes glimmering like the thousands of Christmas lights decorating the house.

He took a step back and held out a hand. "May I have the honor of a dance?"

_Heart, stop pounding like an idiot,_ Sakura prayed, as she nodded_. He'll hear and laugh at me. But then, this is the first time Syaoran has ever asked me to dance outside of school play context; those don't count._

Blushing, Sakura placed one tentative hand on Syaoran's shoulder, the other entwined in his. His hand on her waist burned like coals and a thrilling warmth spread through her body as they swayed slowly to the music which filtered through the silent night in the Eve of Christmas, the chill of the winter air betrayed only by the misty puffs of their breaths and the sparse sugary flakes lazily drifting down onto the marble balcony.

The song seemed to last forever, the pleasant forever, the kind where one wishes it really would never end, for they were oblivious to all else except eachother. Finally, Syaoran blinked, gazing up at the sky. "Why, it's snowing."

"I told you," Sakura said, blinking the snowflakes from her lashes. "And you didn't believe me."

"And I told you I believe you, silly," Syaoran said, wiping a wet droplet from Sakura's lips. "Your lips are turning blue. You must be cold. I wonder how long we've been standing out here." He took her hands and rubbed them with his, blowing on them.

"I love the snow though. It's so pretty. I remember how you told me last Christmas how you like watching snowflakes because though they all seem to be alike but each one of them is different," Sakura said.

"Did I?" Syaoran asked absentmindedly watching the snow grow broader.

"I wonder what time it is," Sakura commented.

"That's why you're always late for everything," Syaoran said. "You never wear a watch."

"Yes I do," Sakura said. "Only not today, because it didn't go with my dress. Besides, I've had it for five years and it's rather battered."

"Is it the one Yukito-san gave you back in elementary?" Syaoran asked.

"Huh… Yeah. How did you know?"

Smiling ruefully, he said, "Don't you remember what a fuss you made when you lost it when we were capturing the Snow card?" _It broke my heart to see you cry because you lost it. But it broke my heart more because it meant so much to you because of the person who gave it to you._

"Why do you have such a good memory?" Sakura grumbled. The childish side of her that she would rather choose to forget. Syaoran remembered them all.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Syaoran asked.

"Umm… Nothing much… Just the annual Christmas dinner at Tomoyo-chan's house as usual."

"Good… Then, uh… do you want to go to the amusement park tomorrow?"

"Amusement park? Really?" Sakura exclaimed. "Can the others come too or…"

"Just the two of us," Syaoran replied. "And don't you dare be late. In fact, I don't trust you. I'll just have to give you your Christmas present early."

"Christmas present?"

"This is for you," Syaoran said, taking out a long rectangular case from his pocket.

"Wait, I have your present for you too. _You _better not be late tomorrow," Sakura replied, taking out a slightly larger rectangular case.

They stared at the two almost identical cases with skepticism.

"Can I open it?" Sakura asked, fingering the lid.

"Go on ahead," Syaoran said, weighing his present on his hands.

"Let's open it at the same time," Sakura proposed.

"Sure."

"One, two, three!"

They flung the lids open, stared at the matching watches, then eyed each other. Simultaneously, they clasped it on their left wrists and held up their hands against each other's. Their lips twitched then they burst out laughing.

"How did you know I wanted this watch?" Sakura demanded, stroking the elegant flower petal-shaped watch face with its dainty wristband. "But they were all sold out."

"I knew you would like it," Syaoran said, grinning crookedly. He had not noticed the male version of the watch, leaf-faced pattern, at the store. Matching watches with Sakura. "Talk about coincidence."

"Seriously. Thank you Syaoran—I don't know how you can read my mind sometimes, but you do. Really, such nice gifts are not necessary at all. But I love it so much, anyway."

"I'm really glad," Syaoran said. "Thank you also. I really will treasure this watch and honor punctuality. Though I've never stood anyone up for a day."

"That's just once, compared to the million times you kept me waiting," Sakura retorted. "You're just holding a grudge."

"I am," Syaoran replied frankly. He muttered beneath his breath, "_But this means so much more than that stupid mirror you bought me for my last birthday_."

"Did you say something?" Sakura asked, tilting her head.

"Ah, nothing," Syaoran stammered quickly. "Well then, it's almost midnight. Do you want to go back in?"

"Good idea," Sakura giggled, brushing the snow off Syaoran's shirt. "Cold!"

"Silly, whose idea was it to go out on the balcony in this freezing weather without a coat?"

The Akagi gardener who had been fixing the Christmas lights on the bushes outside chuckled, watching the two fade into the light of the parlor, bickering good-naturedly, forgetting to close the glass doors of the balcony and letting the draft of cold air in.

"Where have you two been?" Meilin demanded when Sakura and Syaoran took their seats at the dinner table, faces flushed, clothes splattered in wetness and laughter twinkling in their eyes. "It's very suspicious."

"Not as suspicious as you being here when you're supposed to be in Hong Kong," Syaoran muttered. "What's going on now? Is the dance over?"

"Shh… Aki-sempai is announcing the Snow King and Queen," Miho said.

Clearing his throat at the microphone, Aki announced, "And the winner of the Annual Winter Wonderland Snow King and Queen title this year is…" He slowly unfolded the envelope holding the name of the couple with the most number of votes. "Hiirogizawa Eriol as the Snow King and Daidouji Tomoyo as his beautiful Snow Queen."

Tomoyo blinked her large violet eyes.

"Oh my gosh, congratulations Tomoyo-chan," Sakura squealed, hugging her best friend who looked completely lost in another world. "Go up on the platform and receive your tiara."

"Come now, Tomoyo-san," Eriol said, offering his arm to Tomoyo.

Her cheeks rosy pink and her eyes shining like amethysts, Tomoyo followed Eriol onto the front of the ballroom where they both received crowns. All the girls gazed up at Tomoyo, who had the poise of the greatest queens of earth, in envy.

"I wonder what the prize is," Syaoran commented. He turned to Sakura. "Why don't be ever win these kind of things?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I think Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan are perfect as Snow King and Queen," Sakura said.

"Tomoyo, I agree with you, but I don't see about the glass-eyed freak," Syaoran said.

"You two might have gotten it if you didn't run off in the middle of the dance," Miho pointed out. "We were all disappointed that Romeo and Juliet didn't lead the dance."

Tapping a knife on the wineglass for attention, Aki continued. "And the prize is ten tickets to the amusement park for tomorrow, Christmas day. Have a pleasant date, invite friends along."

A butler came up and handed an envelope with the tickets to Tomoyo.

"What?" Syaoran and Sakura had an aghast expression on their faces. Why out of all places did it have to be the amusement park?

"Well then, it's a minute to midnight. Thank you everyone for coming and making this the best Winter Wonderland ever, and I hope you enjoyed yourselves. Now, there are ten seconds left till midnight. Let us countdown!"

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two!...

… And ONE! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

_Christmas day…_

"We're both on time today!" Sakura exclaimed the next day, standing at the gates of the amusement park. The jingling of the parade music, the whirling of the engines, the bright colored lights, the shouts of exhilaration—there was no place quite like an amusement park.

"We all came together, that's why," Syaoran grumbled, glaring at the people streaming out of Tomoyo's van behind him. _How did this happen? It's just my luck. _

Tomoyo had dutifully distributed the tickets to her friends. The ten were taken by her and Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran, Kai and Meilin, Aki and Miho, and Eron and Erika because all the others had previous plans.

"It's like Christmas back at home," Meilin exclaimed, patting Syaoran on the shoulder. "Remember those good old days when we with your sisters to the amusement park in Hong Kong?"

"Wow, I haven't been in an amusement park in ages," Kai commented, looking around at the long lines for the rides.

"That would be in your pre-Kaitou days, I presume," Meilin said.

Shrugging, Kai took Meilin's arm and stated, "Well, let's head along this way."

"Why?" Meilin wailed as Kai dragged her to the long line to the Freefall ride.

"Silly, Syao-kun probably wants some time alone with Sakura-chan, right?" Kai winked.

"Oh...That's right! This will be their first Christmas date then!" Meilin turned around. "Miho-chan, come with us! We're riding the Freefall ride!"

"Eh? It looks scary!" Miho squealed.

"No, no, it's not scary at all!" Meilin reassured. "Hurry, let's get into line before more people show up."

"Miho-chan, where are you going?" Aki called out, chasing after Miho. "Remember, we're supposed to do a joint article on 'Christmas Spirit.'"

"Ha! Joint article? I'll be the one writing it anyway," Miho stated.

"Why are you talking about work on a holiday?" Kai groaned, glaring at Meilin. He was more aiming for time _alone_ together.

Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo watched the four fade off into the crowd.

"Which ride do you guys want to ride first?" Sakura asked. "I want to go on the water ride!"

"Okay, let's go!" Tomoyo stated, camcorder in record mode.

Shaking his head, Syaoran followed; Eriol merely smiled.

"Hurry up, Eron-kun!" Sakura called out at Eron, who was still standing at the entrance, staring off into space.

"Huh?" Eron looked up.

"Wait a second, where's Erika-chan?" Tomoyo asked. "Didn't she come with us?"

"You guys go ahead. I'll find her and catch up," Eron said, frowning. _That wretched Erika. She's still sulking from yesterday! And I took the trouble of bringing her here._

Watching Eron run off to a different direction, Sakura murmured, "He seems sort of different today. Did something happen between him and Erika?"

"Who knows?" Syaoran said. "It's their problem."

Slowly trudging down a path, Erika breathed in the deep scent of buttery popcorn, sweet cotton candy and cinnamon sticks. The shrieks of the children made her headache, and it was far too overcrowded for her liking. She hadn't wanted to come at all; Eron had made her. _So this is what an amusement park is like. It's not that big of a deal at all._

She looked up and around her; she could feel her twin approaching. _So, he noticed that I was missing? I thought his eyes were glued only on Sakura._ Tossing her hair back, she took a turn and headed the opposite direction. The rollercoaster was about to take off. She jumped on.

"Wah! I got all wet because of the ride!" Sakura exclaimed, brushing off the water droplets from her white wool coat.

"Silly, you're the one who wanted to sit in the front," Syaoran said. "Come here." He dragged her behind the lavatories where there was no one, and swept out a wind ofuda, blowing her dry in five seconds.

"Ah, thanks!" Sakura exclaimed, readjusting the beret on her head.

"Shouldn't you exercise more precaution when you're using your magic?" Eriol commented.

"But we didn't want Sakura to catch a cold in her wet clothes," Tomoyo said in Syaoran's defense.

"That's right," Eriol said. "Where next? How about the haunted house?"

"Hoe-e… No!" Sakura squealed.

"Hoe-e, yes!" Eriol replied, smiling extra sweetly. "It's right over there." He pointed to a creepy, run-down wood house.

"Sadist," Syaoran muttered.

"In, in," Eriol said, moving everyone into the haunted house.

"Come on, I'll be by your side; you won't have to be afraid," Syaoran reassured.

"O-okay," Sakura said, taking a tentative step in."

"Welcome to the house of horrors," the deep, creepy voice of Frankenstein enounced at the entrance.

"HOE-E!"

"Aren't you going in?" Tomoyo asked Eriol, who had an evil smile. "What do you plan on doing?"

"Nothing much," Eriol replied blandly. "Just have a little bit of fun."

"That's not very nice; you know how scared of ghosts Sakura is," Tomoyo stated.

"But it will give Syaoran a chance to have her run to his arms," Eriol pointed out.

"That's true," Tomoyo agreed. "It will be kind of funny, I guess."

"Why does the floor creak so much?" Sakura asked, looking around the pitch darkness, a path lit dimly by greenish torches.

Her hand brushed against something soft and sticky. Spiderwebs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura stepped back, stumbling on a loose board on the floor.

"Silly, nothing in here is for real," Syaoran said, catching her from falling. "You're so brave in all manners, I don't know why you're so scared of ghosts."

"It's not my fault; onii-chan always told me such horrible stories about ghosts waiting around the corners when I was little, that even now, I can't help being a little paranoid, though I know half of them were not true," Sakura said, continuing to walk. "You would be too if you were brainwashed from such an early age."

"I wonder if his attempt to protect you from going to dangerous places when you were little has backfired on you now that you are older," Syaoran commented. After all, he knew that Touya had scared his younger sister in the best interest for her, to protect her from harm's way.

Shaking her head, Sakura replied, "Still, I don't blame 'nii-chan. It's my own fault that I'm such a coward now."

From outside the haunted house, Eriol murmured, striking down his sun staff, "Now let the show begin!"

"How sinister," Tomoyo sighed. "I wish I was in there so I could videotape."

"Not a good idea," Eriol replied, smiling.

Looking up at Eriol, Tomoyo wondered,how she ended up liking someone even more eccentric than herself.

"Ooh… What's this noise?" Sakura asked, turning around to Syaoran. "Where's the end? I can't wait to get out of here. It's so creepy." Then she looked back again. "Syaoran? Are you there? Syaoran?" _Great. Now I got separated. _Taking a deep breath, she continued forward. There was no point in losing composure._ After all, I'm not a little kid anymore. This is only a man-made haunted house in an amusement park. I'm not going to get scared. But it's so dark and eery…_

At that moment, a slimy cold hand grasped her ankle. Sakura froze. She looked up to see a malformed greenish monster with one eye on its forehead drop from the ceiling.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"See, that wasn't so bad, wasn't it?" Syaoran asked as he exited on the other side of the haunted house. He turned around. To his dismay, Sakura was not there. "Sakura?" He looked around. "Sakura? Shoot."

A banshee in a white robe and silver hair chased after her this time. The haunted house seemed much larger inside than it did from outside. A never-ending labyrinth, the worst torture possible.

"NOOOO!" Sakura ran blindly, stumbling over skeletons scattered on the ground. _Tell me this is a nightmare. Is the haunted house supposed to be this realistic?_

A headless mummy grabbed her wrist.

"LET GO! LET GO OF ME!" Sakura shrieked; the mummy's grip was iron tight. With all her might, she kicked the mummy hard, and it evaporated.

"Woohoooooo… Sakuraaa We're here to get you," a ghost wailed.

"Go away! All of you!" Sakura stated. She took a deep breath and repeated to herself, _I'm not scared of ghosts. I'm not afraid of ghosts. I'm not afraid of ghosts._ "It's all right. Syaoran's waiting at the other side for me. If I reach him, it will be all right."

Disregarding the ghost blocking her path, Sakura walked on, head tilted up, steps steady.

"Aren't you scared? Don't you want your mommy?" a vampire asked, wiping blood off his chin.

"N-no," Sakura replied, refusing to look.

"You're lying," the vampire scoffed.

"So what if I am?" There, she could see faint light. It must be the exit! Yes, there she saw it. And there was a familiar silhouette of a tall boy in a long coat waiting by the doorway. "Syaoran!" She dashed out and emerged in bright daylight again.

"Sakura!" Syaoran ran up to Sakura, who was panting. "Where were you? Weren't you following me? Why are you sweating? Are you okay?"

Nodding, Sakura said, "I wasn't scared by myself. I don't think I'll be scared of ghosts anymore. Aren't you proud of me?"

"Yes, I'm proud of you," Syaoran chuckled. "Your brother is going to be disappointed though."

"Sakura-chan! How was the haunted house?" Tomoyo asked, running up to them from the other side of the house.

"Ha ha…" Sakura laughed weakly, then sighed. "Horrifying."

"Wonderful," Eriol said.

"I want to ride the merry-go-round!" Miho stated, pointing to the carousal with the ornate white, black, brown, and spotted horses.

"How old are you?" Aki asked, rolling his eyes. "That's so childish; who rides merry-go-rounds at our age?"

"But I want to ride it," Miho said, lower lips trembling.

"Come, I'll ride with you," Meilin said.

"Yay!" Miho cheered.

"Miho-chan is so cute," Meilin laughed, as Miho eagerly chose a white horse with roses decorating it and tried to climb up despite her short skirt.

"It's so slippery!" Miho said, grasping the poles and trying to heave herself up again. To her surprise, Kai lifted her up and set her on the horse.

"There you go, Hime-sama who can't ride a horse for her life," Kai said, chuckling.

"Ah, thank you, Kai-sempai," Miho stammered.

"Are you going to ride too?" Meilin asked from her black horse.

"Nah, I'll keep Aki-kun company," Kai replied. The carrousel music started again and the girls bobbed up and down and turned round and round.

"Miho-chan's a cute girl," Aki said, leaning against the railings surrounding the carrousel, watching Miho's laughing face as she waved at them. "There are many guys who'll like her when she's a little older."

"Oh?" Kai twisted the rings on his fingers absentmindedly.

"She doesn't seem to be interested in guys though," Aki continued. "Pity because she's such a cute thing. But she seems to be more intent in finding that idiotic missing brother of hers."

"Good thing that idiotic brother of hers is missing because I don't think he will approve of such a lecherous guy praying on her," Kai remarked dryly.

"Meilin-chan is very attractive too," Aki said. "If it weren't for her fiery temper, I would…"

"Don't even think of it," Kai threatened in a low voice, cracking his knuckles.

"Ha ha... You're such a scary guy Mizuki-kun," Aki laughed. "I was joking."

_It's kind of like a double date, with me and Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol,_ Sakura thought. "What should we ride next?"

"Aren't you exhausted yet?" Syaoran asked in dismay.

"But there are so many rides left!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Eriol-kun and I actually want to go see the souvenir shops over there," Tomoyo said. "You two can go on more rides. We can meet at the front entrance at five."

"Hoe-e? I'd like to see the souvenirs too," Sakura stated, following Tomoyo and Eriol.

"I thought you wanted to go on more rides," Syaoran said, pulling Sakura's arm.

"But Syaoran is tired. We can take a break," Sakura said, on her part being considerate because Syaoran looked kind of green after going on the Mad Hatter Tea Party three times in a row.

"No, I'm fine," Syaoran said firmly. He dragged Sakura along and whispered in Sakura's ears, "Don't you see Tomoyo wants to spend some time along with the creep?"

"Oh, that's right! We were interfering," Sakura exclaimed, following Syaoran docilely. "See you later Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun!" She waved, then smiled blithely. Tomoyo and Eriol could have a date together for the first time! Perfect opportunity for Tomoyo to confess to Eriol.

Over Sakura's head, who was lost in her own dream world anyway, Syaoran sent a thumbs up signal to Tomoyo, who was walking off with Eriol and reciprocated the sign, winking.

"Oww, my feet hurts," Erika grumbled out loud. Her stupid high-heeled boots hurt her toes. How long had she been wondering around in this huge park? What was the point? She slumped down on a bench, sighing. All the while she was wondering around on her own, as she watched all the families, couples, and friends flocking around her. She looked up. Yes, in the distance she could see Eron approaching. Standing up again, she looked around for a place to escape; she spotted the haunted house. _Good, he won't find me in there._

Walking through the dimly lit corridors, Erika muttered, "How tacky. Who falls for this kind of thing? It's so childish" Something glinted on the floor and she picked it up. It was a pretty watch in the shape of a flower.

"Erika, I know you're in here. Aren't you tired of playing such childish games? Come out now," Eron called from the entrance.

_Shoot, he found me._ Without much thought, Erika slipped the watch in her suede jacket pocket and ignoring her blistered toes, ran out the side exit. A little way off, she spotted that the Ferris wheel was about to start. Quickly, she entered the carriage and shut the door. Good. He wouldn't be able to find her for a little longer. Heaving a sigh, she watched the entire amusement park come into view as she rotated higher up around the Ferris wheel.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes," Sakura replied, then gulped. They were seated side-by-side on the scariest rollercoaster in the entire museum, the one which had two complete 360 degree revolutions.

From a couple cars behind them, Miho wailed, "Wah I don't won't to ride it anymore. It looks too scary!"

"You're the one who said you wanted to ride it," Aki grumbled. _Be a man,_ he told himself. He simply could not let out how frightened he was. "Of course if you're too scared, we can go ride something else..." Just then, the safety harness came down over their heads and secured them to their seats.

"Too late." Kai smirked, from the seat behind them. "If you're too scared to ride a rollercoaster, don't blame it on Miho because you are too ashamed to admit it."

"Shut up! Who said I was afraid?" Aki retorted quickly. "As if _I_ would be afraid of a mere amusement park ride."

"Good to see you're so self-assured," Kai replied.

"Isn't that Syaoran and Sakura-chan there, a couple seats in front of us?" Meilin asked, tugging at Kai's sleeve. "We haven't seen them for a couple of hours. I wonder where Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun are."

"How cute! They're having a nice little date together," Kai said. "We would be too, if it weren't for those tagalongs." He indicated Aki and Miho with a nod of his head.

"In you dreams, Mizuki Kai," Meilin retorted. Quieter, she murmured, "You idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot, idiot," Kai said, smiling softly as he gazed ahead of him at the auburn-haired girl.

Miho turned her head back and stated, "Kai-sempai, don't you ever call me a coward again if I to through this ride without screaming."

"I promise on my crooked honor, Miho-hime," Kai replied, the corners of his eyes crinkled, an expression only Meilin glimpsed through the side of his glasses.

There was a rumble. Miho took a deep breath. "Well, here we go…" The rollercoaster blasted off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Meilin, Miho, and Aki screamed simultaneously, grasping onto their safety harnesses for dear life.

Aki looked positively green at the first spin. "T-there's another one of these?" he managed to utter on a steep fall.

"I-it's coming ahead." Miho gulped, her short hair completely blown back from her forehead.

Then, as they were in the middle of the second revolution, there was a horrible screech as the emergency breaks of the rollercoaster activated, and the cars completely halted.

"W-what's happening?" Meilin asked in a strained voice, her pigtails flopped over her face. They were suspended completely upside down from the track. The only thing keeping them in tact with their seats was their safety harnesses. Looking down made her feel dizzy because the ground was so far away and looking up made her dizzier, because all she could see was the sky.

There were shouts from all over the amusement park as other rides halted. People standing in line stared up at the rollercoaster and pointed, gossiping loudly in horror.

"Seems like there's a power outage," Kai replied, looking quite comfortable in his upside position, like a bat in its den.

"Wah! Get me out of here!" Miho wailed. "Get me out here now! It's scary! I don't like it!"

"Don't shake the car; what if the entire thing drops to the ground?" Aki snapped.

"Noo! Don't say such things," Miho sniffed, clenching her eyes shut. "I feel like throwing up!"

"I told you not to eat three hot dogs, popcorn, cotton candy and pretzels," Aki chided.

"Kai, what are you doing?" Meilin demanded as Kai somehow released his harness. "That's dangerous! Stay in your seat!"

With the ease of a thief, Kai slipped out of his seat and swung his body over to the side of the car, dangling mid-air for a second. Winking, he told them, "Hang on for a second, okay?"

The trapped passengers pointed at the figure which nimbly half-ran and half-slid down the rollercoaster track to the ground. From the ground, the guards panicked, calling out, "No, please! Stay still! The rescue squad will come soon! Technicians are working at the back-up generator right now!"

"There's nothing wrong with the generator!" a technician called out.

Leaping to the ground, Kai said, "Move out of the way; let me take a look at it!"

"Unlicensed people are not allowed…" the guard was cut off.

Fumbling in his pockets, Kai took out a technician license card and stopped the guard short.

From the Ferris wheel, Erika looked up. Did the ride suddenly halt? She looked out the window. Yes, all the lighting in the entire park had switched off, and she spotted that other rides had also halted. _Great. Just great. _

There was a thud on the side of the carriage. Startled, Erika looked up.

"Finally found you." Eron, having climbed up from the carriage below, settled in the seat across from Erika. "Now you can't escape."

Erika stared at her knees. Why did Eron have to be so persistent? Why could he never leave her alone?

Looking out the window, Eron said in that warm, gentle voice he only used towards her, "Thinking about it, this is our first time in an amusement park, isn't it? I remember you always dreamed of going to the amusement park when we were at the orphanage. Even on those rare times we had a fieldtrip to the amusement park, you couldn't go because of your heart. And remember, we promised to go together, someday, when your heart was better?"

Slowly, Erika looked up to see Eron's pleasantly smiling face. It was so rare he talked about their childhood. Yes, Eron had stayed behind at the orphanage with her every time there was a fieldtrip, to keep her company.

"Here we are now, though this isn't exactly how I planned it to be," Eron said. "I'm sorry. We should have come much sooner. Thinking about it, even after we escaped from there, we've been so wrapped up in revenge that we barely spent any time for ourselves. But say, I don't know about you, but I must say I got a full day's worth out of the amusement park. Because of you, I had to go on a coaster, into a haunted house, on a Ferris wheel…"

It was always like this. Every time she hid, Eron always found her. Every time they fought, he apologized first to her and continued as if nothing had happened. Every time she acted childish, he smiled and accepted all of her immaturity. How did he always manage to find her like this?

"Thinking about it, you used to hide a lot back in the orphanage, behind the staircase," Eron commented with a lopsided smile. "When the little brats were bullying you."

"But you always came and took me by the hand and brought me out. And defended me," Erika said quietly. "You always stayed behind in all the fieldtrips, though you probably wanted to go to all those fun places too. I'm sorry." The words hardest to say. She finally said them.

Taken back, Eron asked, "What are you sorry for? I wanted to stay back with you. It would have been no fun without you there with me."

"No, I'm just sorry for everything," Erika burst out, tears overwhelming her eyes as she threw her arm around her twin's neck. "I'm sorry, onii-chan, I'm sorry. I was really happy yesterday. But I couldn't just say thank you. I'm sorry."

Stroking her hair like he always used to when they were children, Eron murmured, "It's all right. I'm sorry too for losing my temper. It's my fault; I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Sniffling, Erika asked, "Did you stop all the electricity in the amusement park just to trap me in here?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." Eron replied nonchalantly.

"Are we stuck here?" Erika continued, scowling. "Thought at least we are in a pretty comfortable place. I can see some people are suspended upside down over there, in the rollercoaster."

"Oh! I completely forgot," Eron answered, looking slightly alarmed. He realized that the emergency sirens had gone off and patrol guards were streaming into the park. "Looks quite chaotic down there, doesn't it?"

"Hurry up and reverse the spell," Erika said. "I want to get out."

"Let's go help Kai-kun," Sakura said, fumbling with her safety harness back in the rollercoaster.

"Don't do that, it's dangerous!" Syaoran said, swinging out of his seat and hoisting himself onto the track with his upper-body strength. "I'll go check on him; you remain here and don't move, okay?"

"Hyaa!" Sakura had already crawled out her seat and was dangerously hanging onto the side of the car.

"I told you to stay in your seat!" Syaoran said, helping Sakura up.

"Whew." Sakura looked down over the side of the track at the far-off ground. The spectators seemed like mere ants. "How are we going to get down? I can't use the Fly card because there are too many people…"

"Don't look down; here, come." Syaoran took her hand.

"I don't think it's a natural power outage," Sakura commented. The Dark One's aura infiltrated the air.

"Thinking about it, the twins have been missing for quite a while now," Syaoran commented dryly. "Wonder what kind of mischief they're up to now."

Just then, the rollercoaster began to creak. All around them, the lights switched back on again and various rides rumbled as they switched back on. Sakura and Syaoran glanced at each other, feet planted on the track, horrified.

"KAI! YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU SWITCH IT BACK ON RIGHT NOW?" Syaoran shouted to the ground.

Coming out of the technical room, Kai shouted back, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! IT JUST WENT BACK ON BY ITSELF!"

"Oh no," Syaoran muttered, as the rollercoaster released its emergency breaks.

"Wait, there are people on the track!" onlookers shouted, pointing.

"What do we do?" Sakura looked up at Syaoran, pallid.

"RUN!" Syaoran called out, and they began leaping down from track to track. His grip on her hand was of iron, practically cutting off her circulation. But all she had to do was jump when he did, and she felt a queer sense that she was levitating slightly, falling slightly, running slightly. With her magical eyes, she looked closer. Now she could see the wind beneath Syaoran's feet, supporting his weight. Now, the rollercoaster was quickly regaining momentum and it was directly behind them. But Syaoran was quicker. With a final leap, a good 20 feet from the ground, Syaoran and Sakura both jumped off the track.

Syaoran landed first and caught Sakura in his arms to ease the impact.

"Hoe!" she squealed, eyes clenched, arms around Syaoran's neck, not realizing they were finally safe on the ground. With a screech, the rollercoaster came to a halt also, safely reaching the end.

"Not bad, not bad," Kai clapped, walking up to them. "9.5 on the landing."

"Shut up Kai. And you're choking me," Syaoran said to Sakura.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Sakura opened her eyes and released her arms, blushing furiously.

Sighing, Syaoran said, "Once again, please remind me not to follow the footsteps of an ex-thief. It's just too nerve-wrecking for me."

Chuckling, Sakura replied, "Thinking about it, we got into so much trouble together because of Kaitou-kun. At the museum with the Mirror of Truth, being chased by the police in the summer, at the museum again with Shing-san's Thief of the Night painting…"

Running up to them from the crowd of spectators, Tomoyo exclaimed, "I'm so glad I didn't miss anything! I knew it was a good idea to bring my camcorder! That was spectacular!"

"That girl has some scary second instinct for knowing when special events involving Sakura occur," Eriol murmured, following shortly behind her.

Wobbly-kneed, Miho, Meilin and Aki stepped out of the rollercoaster and walked towards them.

"Never again," Aki muttered, face green.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kai asked Miho, who was leaning against Meilin for support.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Miho replied, even as she staggered. Yet, she brushed off Kai's hand when he tried to help her up. "I'm really fine. I wasn't scared, a bit!"

"Liar," Aki said. "You were screaming in my ear the whole time."

"So were you, Aki-sempai!" Miho retorted, chin tilted up.

"You really were brave, Miho," Kai said, smiling.

"I was, wasn't I?" Miho grinned.

"Well that was enough excitement for one day, wasn't it?" Meilin asked, trying to pin her buns into place again.

"I agree, why don't we head back now? It's time for the Christmas dinner soon," Tomoyo said.

"Good idea," everyone agreed.

"Umm… Syaoran?" Sakura asked timidly.

"What?"

"You can put me down now," Sakura said, turning redder. He had been holding her since they jumped off the rollercoaster tracks.

"No," Syaoran replied, straight-faced but with amber eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Hoe? Let me down!" Sakura exclaimed pounding on Sakura's chest. Then she came to sudden realization as she stared at her left wrist. "My watch is gone!"

"Your watch? Do you usually wear one?" Meilin asked.

"I lost my watch! I have to find it!" Sakura said frantically. "Where could I have lost it? How would I ever be able to find it in this huge amusement park."

"Come on, let's split up and look for it," Tomoyo said, levelheaded as usual. "Tell us what it looks like and where you've went to today. I've been videotaping you most of the day so we'll probably be able to figure out where you last had it."

Reviewing the camcorder, they found that Sakura had the flower-shaped watch on until at least before the haunted house.

"Thinking about it, I think it might have slipped off my wrist when one of the creepy creatures in the haunted house grabbed my arm," Sakura commented.

"Good, you and Syaoran search there," Tomoyo said. "The others will search the other places you went to, just in case, okay!"

"It's not anywhere!" Sakura cried in despair, sinking to her knees in the haunted house after having searched every corner of it three times. She didn't even notice the creepy surrounding anymore.

Syaoran set down the ofuda with light on the floor and crouched down next to her. "Hey, we've been searching for it for almost an hour now. Why don't we just give it up and go back? Everyone will be waiting, and we have a Christmas dinner to get to."

Shaking her head furiously, Sakura replied, "B-but you got me that watch."

"It's all right; I'll get you another watch, okay?" Syaoran said. "Now let's go back."

"No, it's the watch that Syaoran got for me," Sakura sniffed. She crawled around on her knees, groping the ground. "It must be here somewhere."

"Sakura-chan, did you find it?" Meilin asked, coming into the haunted house. "It's closing hours—they're shutting down the park early because it's Christmas day."

"I didn't it yet; I have to find it," Sakura said.

"Come on Sakura, it's only a watch," Meilin said. "We'll all be late for the Christmas dinner."

"Sakura-chan, are you still in there?" Tomoyo called from the entrance. "I'm sorry but the chauffeur said we have to hurry. My mother called—all the guests have gathered already. And your brother is waiting, too."

"I'm not going back until I find it," Sakura replied. "I'm sorry. You guys go on ahead without me."

"Sakura-chan!" Meilin cried out in dismay.

"No, Sakura, go back with them; I'll stay behind and look for it, okay?" Syaoran said, pulling Sakura to her feet and pushing her towards the exit door.

"If you stay back, I'll stay back too," Sakura replied. "I have to find the watch."

"No, didn't you hear? Your brother would get suspicious if you and I both disappear together," Syaoran said. "And it's too dangerous for you to stay back all by yourself in a place like this, in the nighttime. So go back. It's Christmas. You have to spend it with your family—your brother, father, aunt, great-grandfather, they're all waiting for you. I'll catch up in and hour, okay? I'll definitely find your watch for you."

"That's a good idea," Tomoyo said, dragging Sakura towards the van. She certainly did not want to face Touya's wrath when he realized that they had left Sakura back at the amusement park.

"No, I'm staying back too," Sakura said.

"Didn't you hear?" Meilin asked. "Your brother will throw a fit if you're missing. Syaoran's a big boy. He'll find you watch for you."

With the help of Kai, she seat-belted Sakura down to the seat.

Turning to Eriol, Tomoyo said, "You do know this is mostly your fault, don't you? That she lost her watch in the haunted house."

"Yes, I realize it," Eriol replied sheepishly. "Oh well."

"Oh well?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow.

Through the car window, Syaoran smiled encouragingly. "Don't worry; I'll find it and be back, okay?"

Then van took off.

"Wah! The van took off without us!" Erika exclaimed, panting as she reached the parking lot.

"I guess we'll just have to catch a taxi," Eron said.

"Hey, isn't that Syaoran-kun over there?" Erika asked. "Syaoran-kun! What are you doing here?"

"Eh? Oh, are you guys still here?" Syaoran looked up, surprised. He had completely forgotten about the twins. To see them walking together like that was almost like seeing normal siblings instead of his archenemies.

"We're going off to dinner in town," Eron said. "Let's go, Erika."

"Did the others leave you here?" Erika asked Syaoran.

"No...Sakura lost her watch so I'm searching for it," Syaoran replied.

"A watch?" Erika fingered the silvery pink watch she had picked up in the haunted house.

"You're quite devoted to her, aren't you?" Eron commented dryly.

With a crooked smile, Syaoran replied, "I just don't want to see her cry."

"Come on—they're shutting the place down," Eron said, dragging Erika along.

"Merry Christmas you two," Syaoran said after a second thought.

Taken back, Eron nodded. "You too."

Watching the twins hail a taxi, Syaoran returned into the park; the lights were all off now, and he slipped in through the gates when the guards weren't looking. He retraced their steps, checked the lost and found and underneath all the ride seats, but he still couldn't find it. Then he felt a cold drop on his cheek. He wiped it off with a finger. Snow. How much time had passed? But he couldn't go back. He had to find the watch.

"Kaijou. Kaijou. Sakura!" Touya called again.

"Huh?" Sakura returned her gaze to her brother. "Sorry onii-chan. What did you say again?"

"Why are you constantly staring out the window?" Touya sighed. "You've been out of it the entire dinner."

The usual crowd was gathered at the annual Christmas dinner at Tomoyo's house—Sonomi, her grandfather, Fujitaka, Touya and Yukito, the usual family and friends, with new additions such as Eriol and Miho. For Christmas day, Miho's mother had been released from the hospital so that she could spend it with Miho, and Miara sat on a comfortable armchair next to the fireplace, laughing brightly with Miho kneeled in front of her, telling her about the great rollercoaster adventure.

"It was sooo scary!" Miho exclaimed. "We were hanging upside down, only supported by the safety harnesses. Then Kai-sempai—remember from my journalism club—jumped out of the seat and went to talk with the technicians."

"Where is Mizuki-kun?" Aki asked, looking around.

"That's quite a newsworthy event," Miara, former journalist commented. She smiled at her daughter. It was a blessing that her health had been better lately so that she could leave the hospital for the first time in five years to spend Christmas with her daughter. Every morning for the past few weeks, she received a fresh bouquet of her favorite violets in her hospital room from an anonymous person. This morning, she had received a hundred yellow roses, her favorite, along with the violets and the wonderful scent she had awaken to left her in a pleasant spirit for the entire day. And now she was spending Christmas evening with her daughter who was so animated and excited today.

"Eriol-kun, play some carols on the piano for us," Tomoyo said as the desert of Christmas cake was passed around.

"Only if you sing along," Eriol replied, smiling, as he walked over to the grand piano and looked up expectantly at Tomoyo.

_It's been well over an hour,_ Sakura thought as she watched the grandfather clock chime eight times, over the pleasant sound of piano and singing. _Where is Syaoran? He should be back by now. _

Quietly, she slipped away from the crowd, only noticed by Touya and Tomoyo. Standing at the Daidouji estate front gates, Sakura stared at the pitch black road ahead. It had begun to snow again. Usually, she loved snow. But now, it seemed like any icy enemy; had Syaoran dressed warmly enough today? Why did she ever let him go back on his own? It was all her fault, for being so careless and losing the precious watch. _Syaoran, please come back._

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo, having followed Sakura, called out, putting a coat over Sakura's shoulders. "You'll catch a cold if you stand out there in the snow like that. Come back inside. We can wait for him inside."

Shaking her head, Sakura replied, "He must be colder right now—I want to wait for him here."

"Okay then… I'll be inside. Come back in soon," Tomoyo said.

"I will, as soon as Syaoran returns," Sakura replied. "Thank you for the coat, Tomoyo-chan."

"No problem." Tomoyo smiled encouragingly.

_Great, out of all things now I'm caught in a Christmas evening traffic jam. _Though he had searched high and low in the amusement, there was no trace of the watch. There was no choice but to find the same one again at the store.

When Syaoran reached the store, he pounded on the front door, even though he knew it was futile. There was no light inside. _Shoot, the store's closed_. He rang the bell.

"Who is it?" a voice came from inside. Syaoran's heart leaped.

"Ah, you're the young man who bought a watch from me a couple of days ago," the old lady from the store exclaimed. "What brings you here on Christmas day?"

Syaoran bowed. "I'm sorry for knocking at such a late hour. But I was wondering if you had another one of the same watch I bought last time."

"I'm sorry—it was the last one. There was a girl who asked for the same one after you left, but I sold her the men's version because they were all sold out," the old lady replied.

Smiling wryly, Syaoran commented, "That must have been Sakura."

"Do you know her? How ironic!" the old lady exclaimed. "So I guess that the watch was for that young lady?"

"Yes...but it's lost so..."

Syaoran must have had such a heart fallen expression that the lady quickly said, "I remember. Will this do?" She pointed to her own watch. "You can take this one; it's still in new condition. For your girlfriend."

"Ah, she's not my girlfriend. Well, not exactly," Syaoran stammered.

"But you love her?"

"Yes," he replied, sighing. "Though I never seem to do anything right."

"Please take this," the old lady said. "Give this to her."

Shaking his head, Syaoran said, "No, that's not possible. You're son gave that to you. I can't possibly take it."

"It's all right," she replied. "It'll befit a pretty young girl's wrist far more than an old, faded woman like me."

"Please, considering your son's meaning behind the gift, I cannot possible take your watch," Syaoran said. "Thank you very much though. I really appreciate your consideration."

"Well then..." The old lady blinked at the handsome young man with hair damp from the snow melted on his head and earnest eyes uncommon in youths these days.

Managing a smile, Syaoran bowed again. "Thank you for your troubles. Merry Christmas!"

"You too, young man." The old lady's eyes widened. "Ah, that watch! It's the one I sold to the young lady. Ironic. Ironic..." She watched Syaoran run off down the road as she muttered, "A couple's watch."

Catching his breath, Syaoran slowed down, walking down the lantern lit street, slushy snow beneath his feet. "Whew, it's cold," he said out loud. "I'm stupid. Now what am I going to do? I can't go back, empty-handed."

Glancing outside the restaurant window at the town street, Erika exclaimed, "Hey, isn't that Syaoran?"

"Li Syaoran? What is he doing by himself?" Eron asked. "I thought he would be with Sakura."

"Don't tell me he's still looking for that stupid watch," Erika said. She slipped her hand into her pocket, feeling the coolness of the metal. Then, she bit her lips. "Wait here for a second."

Quickly, she ran out the restaurant and called out, "Syaoran-kun!"

Slowly, Syaoran turned around warily. "Erika?"

With trembling hands, Erika held out the watch. "I-is this what you are looking for?"

He stared at her with hard eyes. "How did you... Where did you..." He took the watch and examined it carefully." Then he smiled widely. "Thank you Erika."

She had expected Syaoran to be angry at her or reproach her for taking it, but instead, he said thank you with a smile. Even when she had been planning to smash it with her heels. Even when he had been searching for it for hours in the snow.

"What are you doing around here?" Syaoran asked, slipping the watch into his pocket, sighing in relief, feeling warmer towards Erika than he had ever before.

"I'm eating dinner with Eron at the restaurant over there." Erika pointed.

"And why..." Syaoran paused, searching for the right words, trying not to sound too skeptical.

"No, I didn't poison the watch anything," Erika replied with a dry laugh. "Though truthfully I was tempted to smash it when I figured out whose it was."

"No surprise," Syaoran chuckled.

"Hey, why not do a good deed once in a while, though it took all of my good conscience, if I have any, to stop from throwing it into the river," Erika said, shrugging her shoulders. "After all, thanks to you my brother realizes he's no competition for Sakura."

"I see." Syaoran looked a little puzzled.

"Besides, I do owe you one. I don't know if you remember, but enemy or not, I was really thankful to you back when you bandaged my knees when I fell. Back in the camping trip. You're the first person who ever showed concern for me, besides Eron. Though I know it means nothing." Erika smiled wistfully. "Well then, go to go back. Eron's waiting. Merry Christmas, Li Syaoran! Next time, I won't be so nice."

"Merry Christmas, Erika. Thanks again," Syaoran called out, rather befuddled, watching Erika slip back into the restaurant. Most people, you got to know better as time passed by, but this queer girl, the more he knew her, the less he found he did.

What time was it now? He hoped he wasn't too late. He had to get back to Sakura now.

"What was that about?" Eron asked, when Erika slipped back into her seat, face flushed.

"Nothing," Erika replied. Then she fumbled in her bag and took out a tissue wrapped object. "Here—this side of the pendant is for you."

Carefully, Eron unwrapped the tissue and found a gold "I" shaped pendant with a tiny pearl attached in the bottom, the pendant he had broken in half yesterday. Half of the Gemini sign.

"I'm wearing the other half," Erika said quietly, slipping her pendant out from underneath her blouse. "We can have one side each, and only when we put the two pendants together will it make the Gemini sign, the symbol of the twins."

Smiling crookedly, Eron commented, "Don't tell me this is just a cheap way of compensating for the fact that you have no Christmas present prepared for me. Splitting my gift in half."

"That's not it!" Erika squealed in indignation. All the same, Eron put the pendant on, so that it lay next to the red-black eye-shaped crystal.

"Thanks Erika," Eron said, softly. "Sometimes, I think we do need more moments like this, to just sit and reflect."

"Yes, as Sakura would put it, 'a time for peace in heart and happiness, to set aside all worries,'" Erika relied, smiling as she gazed at her pendant. Their zodiac sign and birthstone. "She says such corny, sentimental things."

"Yet, such corny sentimental things sometimes make so much sense," Eron said, smiling back at his one and only twin and family.

"Why didn't you go to Tomoyo's dinner party?" Meilin asked Kai, following him into the kitchen.

"Why did you follow me home?" Kai questioned back, gathering up the junk on the kitchen counter and throwing it into the trashcan.

"I don't know," Meilin replied. "You have no food and you always pick on fights with me."

"Maybe it's a sign you love me," Kai said flippantly.

"Don't play around with the word 'love' so carelessly," Meilin said scornfully. "Love your family. You know you can't avoid your past for the rest of your life, Kai."

"But I have to for as long as I can," Kai replied. "But either way, it's been the best holiday I had in the longest time. Well then, your plane will depart in a couple of hours. I need to drive you to the airport. Did you pack everything?"

"Oh, that reminds me." Meilin ran over to her suitcase and took out a large wrapped box.

"What's this?" Kai asked, looking up confused when Meilin shoved the box into his hands.

"Just open it," Meilin said, without meeting his eyes because she knew she was turning red.

Tentatively, Kai peeled off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was a thick black wool coat. He looked up confused. "Wait… Wasn't this… Isn't this for Syaoran?"

Shuffling uncomfortably on her feet, Meilin muttered, "Don't be silly, Syaoran has more coats than he can wear in one winter. I thought you would laugh if I asked you for your size." Getting all defensive as usual, she retorted, "Besides, you never dress warm enough; you'll catch a cold one of these days. And this coat is black, so you have no excuse not to wear it."

"Hush, Meilin." Kai drew the coat to his chest and shut his eyes. "Let me savor this moment."

"Then you like it?" Meilin asked, round-eyed.

"Of course I do," Kai replied. "I love it. Thank you Meilin."

Smiling, Meilin realized that Kai had an awfully sweet, boyish side to him.

"It must be really inconvenient to have an actress girlfriend, Tamemura-san," Yukito commented as dinner was cleared away and the guests milled around, relaxing and chatting with each other. "Is Akagi-san at another shooting today?"

Setting down his, cocktail glass, Tamemura Asuma replied, "Yes, she's in Osaka right now for her next movie shooting. I rarely get to see Arima even on holidays. And the times that she's free, I'm away at races, so we barely get to see each other these days. But still, that makes the moments that we can see each other more precious."

"You two really defy my philosophy that long-term relationships don't last," Touya said dryly.

"But it worked between us, Touya-kun!" Nakuru said, throwing her arms around Touya's neck.

"Get off me. And where in the world is Sakura?" Touya demanded, looking around suspiciously.

_Please stop snowing,_ Sakura prayed. She blew on her fingers which were turning numb. _Syaoran...Where are you? You promised you would be back in an hour. It's been hours. You never keep promises. You always keep me waiting. I don't care about the watch or anything, I just want you back. I'm so afraid, so afraid that one day you will not come back. Like in my nightmares. _

Then, in the winding road leading to Tomoyo's house, she saw a faint figure approaching the gates. Was she imagining things? No, of course not. There was no mistake. She would recognize Syaoran from any distance, through any distortion in vision, amongst any crowd. Her legs began moving automatically and she ran towards Syaoran who was running towards her. The road was icy and several times she slipped, but she kept moving forward.

"Syaoran!" She reached out for him. "Is that you?"

Taken back, Syaoran squeezed Sakura in a tight hug. "What are you doing out here? Why is your body so cold? How long were you standing out here?"

"Syaoran, you're late," Sakura whispered through chattering teeth.

"Hold out your left hand," Syaoran said. He carefully fastened the watch on her wrist.

"You found it?" Sakura asked in disbelief, eyes brimming with tears. The flower-petal shaped face of the watch glimmered in the moonlight.

"Now don't you dare lose it again. Ah, so cold." He cradled her hands in his for warmth.

"My hands or your hands?" The blood rushed back to her fingers.

"Both," Syaoran replied, blowing on their hands. "Silly, why didn't you wait inside?"

"I'm sorry," Sakura said, leaning against Syaoran's chest. She could hear his heart beating rapidly. He had been running. Then she whispered, eyes closed, "Thank you."

Syaoran grinned crookedly. "I guess I should be flattered that you were so distraught when you lost the watch that I gave you. As distraught as you were when you lost Yukito-san's."

"How can you even compare?" Sakura demanded, sniffling. Reaching, she brushed the snow off Syaoran's coat shoulders and hair. "Let's go inside now. Everyone's waiting."

"I wonder if there's any food left for me. I'm starving," Syaoran said.

"You promised you'll be back in and hour—you're so late, there's probably no food left," Sakura said. "It completely defeats the purpose of giving you a watch for Christmas."

"Actually, I completely forgot that I was wearing it. Anyway, nothing beats ten hours in the playground," Syaoran retorted, flicking Sakura in the forehead. "And at least I didn't lose my watch."

"Ouch, that hurts!" And so they squabbled as they trudged through the piled snow back to the house.

"Now we're finally gathered!" Tomoyo exclaimed as Syaoran and Sakura came in shaking off the snow from their coats. "You guys came back just in time for the Christmas cake cutting."

"Pretty impressed, Syaoran," Asuma commented, pounding Syaoran on the back. "Your girlfriend waited out there in the snow for you since dinner."

"Sakura's not really my 'girlfriend' yet," Syaoran said.

"You mean you _still_ haven't asked her out?" Asuma demanded. "You're going to lose your chance, Syaoran."

"Well, it's been kind of complicated these days," Syaoran replied. "And I don't want to hear that from someone who got a girlfriend in his senior year of college."

"Ouch, that hurts coming from you, Syaoran."

"Is Akagi-san not here today?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah, she's in Osaka for her new movie. She was trying to make it tonight, but with the snow blizzard, it's pretty impossible." Asuma smiled wistfully. "As you grow older, you learn love is less about passion and impulses, but patience and waiting."

At that moment, they heard the screeching of brakes outside the house. The door swung open. Everyone turned out to face a beautiful tall and slender young woman rush inside, throwing her snow covered fur coat and hat at the front door. Her usually carefully curled flaxen hair was flattened by the dampness and her face was flushed from the cold.

Asuma sat up, eyes wide. "Arima."

"Asuma!" Akagi Arima ran up to him and threw her arms around him, almost knocking him off balance. "Oh my gosh, I thought I wasn't going to make it."

After a long kiss, Asuma asked, feeling her face, touching her limp, wet hair to check if she was real, "Arima, is it really you? I thought you were in Osaka? How did you catch a flight in this snowstorm?"

Lightly kissing Asuma on the lips again, Arima replied, "I thought I wasn't going to make it. They cancelled regular flights, but I was able to ride my private jet. It was horrible because we were circling in the air for an hour to find a place to land. But I had to see you, Asuma. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Arima; I can't believe you're back," Asuma replied, refusing to let go of his longtime friend and current girlfriend, the currently popular actress and former fellow horse racer.

"How wonderful," Tomoyo sighed, videotaping as usual. For a brief second, she wondered if she ever be able to have such a passionate romance, a thought that had never crossed her mind before because she had always been wrapped up in other people's romances.

"Bleh, they're always so lovey-dovey when they see each other," Aki grumbled, yet with a glance of envy at his older sister and boyfriend.

"Now that everyone is gathered, we can really cut the Christmas cake," Sonomi stated, glaring at Fujitaka who had baked the cake.

"I feel like we've been upstaged by those two," Syaoran muttered.

"I wish such happy times will last," Sakura said, running her finger over her watch strap.

"Why not?" Syaoran replied with a grim smile. "We all deserve some happiness, don't we?"

"Oh dear, I need to save a slice of the cake for Kero-chan—he must be throwing a fit right now," Sakura remembered.

Now that they were all gathered, they all lifted their wine glasses of grape juices for the minor and champagnes for the adults and shouted one last time that day, "MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!"

_Back at the Kinomoto residence…_

"HOW DARE THEY EAT CHRISTMAS CAKE WITHOUT ME!" Kero-chan howled.

**_The New Trials Cast Wishes readers:_******

**MERRY CHRISTMAS 2003**

**&**

**A HAPPY NEW YEAR 2004**

**_Wish-chan_**_: (2/29/04) Yes, I know it's well past Christmas. However, I'm one of those odd people who never gets in Christmas spirit during holiday season. Actually, this was supposed to be out last Christmas, but I didn't get to finish it until recently. Yeah, this chapter is pretty long considering it's only a special. It's hard to juggle so many characters and subplots all at once, but then again, this chapter has been something I wanted to write for a long time. It's also a diversion from the main plot, which I must say will become a bit darker and more angsty as the first major climax approaches. In the current timeline, there are one or two chapters missing before this chapter...Haven't finished writing Chapters 48 and 49 yet. And everything will start happening after this chapter. _

_I've been horrible at checking e-mail lately. But thank you so much for all the reviews, all the e-mails, all the encouragement. This chapter is dedicated to all those who e-mailed me over the past half year I was in college, because even with my busy schedule, even with no privacy to write (yes, it's so hard for me to write in college because I'm used to the privacy in my room, but here, my roommate, bless her she's a great person, is always there, and people are constantly walking in and out of the room), even with more homework (or is it dormwork?) than I can hope to ever finish, my mind is still working on New Trials. I really hope I can keep up with my readers expectations because truthfully, the interesting stuff is just about to begin, but I don't have time to write. AHHH!_

_So, comments are always, always cherished at Please visit my site at wishluv. Thanks so much to Bilal-san for the space donation. And most of all, thank you, all of you, for being so patient and understanding. It'll get better, I guarantee. Hehe… _

_Check out the new New Trials Yahoo Ring at_ . _Thank you Kireiblossom for creating it. _

_Once more, the author wishes: Happy New Year 2004 and Happy Leap Year! _

_Download a new wallpaper I made from one of my Sakura and Syaoran fanarts. _


	85. Chapter 49 9: The Turning of the Wheels

New Trials New Year's Eve Special

Chapter 49.9: The Turning of the Wheels

_Christmas Evening…_

It was tradition for the Daidouji household to host an annual Christmas party and somehow, year after year, the guest list seemed to expand. As daughter of the president of the Daidouji Corporation, Daidouji Tomoyo was kept busy greeting each guest as they walked through the front door—she hadn't had much time to return home and change into her party dress after the hectic day at the amusement park. The previous night, she and Eriol had been crowned Snow King and Queen at the Winter Wonderland ball. Nobody had been more surprised than herself—and their prize had been ten tickets to the amusement park for Christmas day. Though the groups of ten arrived together, they soon dispersed and somehow, the day had passed by in a flurry with the twins going off on their own, then Kai, Meilin, Miho and Aki squabbling and heading off in another direction. Then, Sakura and Syaoran disappeared also—somehow Tomoyo suspected that the two were up to some sort of an ill-concealed conspiracy. Thus, Tomoyo ended up spending most of the day with Eriol—she didn't even get a chance to videotape Sakura. She thought Eriol didn't mind spending the day with her. But you never knew what Eriol was truly thinking.

Once she could escape from the conversation of the wife of one of Daidouji Co.'s business partners, Tomoyo looked around at the people milling around the dining room and made her way out to the front parlor. Sakura was nowhere to be seen—through the front window, Tomoyo glimpsed Sakura waiting outside in the cold. Waiting for Syaoran to return. Sakura had lost the pretty watch that Syaoran had given her for Christmas, and Syaoran had gone to look for it. If there was anyone who cared for and treasured Sakura as much as Tomoyo did, it was Syaoran.

"Don't worry, he'll come back, with the watch," Eriol remarked.

Tomoyo turned around. Whilst all the other guests were mingling, Eriol stood distant, watching the crowds. Like herself. "Is that a premonition or just reassurance for me?" she asked tentatively. She had felt guilty for dragging Sakura back when clearly Sakura had wanted to stay and look with Syaoran. But if Sakura's brother found out that Sakura had been left behind in the amusement park with Syaoran, he would have thrown a fit that even Yukito wouldn't be able to qualm.

"Neither—it's a logical conclusion drawn from knowing Syaoran's character, his tenacity." Eriol smiled.

"He is very determined. And he will never want to disappoint Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo wistfully. "That's why he's the best person for her."

"Do I hear a hint of envy?"

"Not of him… No… Of their relationship," Tomoyo corrected, trying to redeem herself in Eriol's penetrating eyes.

He nodded knowingly, and walked over to the piano, pressing a key. "Should I play you something?" he asked.

"Yes please," Tomoyo said, surprised at the offer. They had already sung carols with Eriol accompanying them earlier that evening. Eriol's wide knowledge of Christmas songs had surprised her—one couldn't exactly picture Eriol playing _Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer_, but he strummed out the tune jolly and merry as if he actually enjoyed Christmas.

"What should I play, Tomoyo-san?" asked Eriol.

"Anything you want," she replied.

Miho, who had sauntered over from the buffet table remarked, in the midst of gobbling up a chicken leg, "Eriol never, ever asks anyone their request tune!"

"That's because you take him for granted, like he's some sort of jukebox," Nakuru stated, sipping on the eggnog cocktail.

"I don't take him for granted—" Miho stopped because Eriol had begun to play the piano before a full-fledged Miho versus Nakuru cat fight could ensue.

"Ah, such a pretty tune," Tomoyo murmured, closing her eyes. The piano notes tinkled so pure and clear, reminiscent of bells in the snow. "What's this tune again? It's very familiar."

"It's Ryuichi Sakamoto's _Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence,_" Eriol replied.

"That's right. I remember now," Tomoyo said, smiling wistfully. "I used to like this song a lot. But Eriol-kun only picks to play sad tunes."

"Is this a sad tune?" Eriol asked.

"Or maybe the tunes sound sad when you play them," replied Tomoyo.

"I was happy I learned a whole new song—"Eriol stated. "A Christmas tune on top of that—Miho requested me to play it on Christmas Day for her, and I've been practicing."

"That's right!" Miho exclaimed. She grinned slowly. "I did request this song… Four years ago, that is."

Tomoyo chuckled. "Do you ever need to practice for anything, Eriol-kun?"

"Yes, practice makes perfection," said Eriol. "I just don't show to other people that I do practice, in order for people to think that I am naturally talented."

"Well, you did have a century longer than other people in order to practice," grumbled Miho.

"And look, our dear Syaoran-kun is back with Sakura-san," Eriol said, looking at the door, seeing the two come in, red-faced and wet from the snow. "I for one, envy the two. Because of the purity in the heart that can never be reclaimed to one whose heart has already been tainted by darkness."

Tomoyo said slowly, "Anyone who has a memory of childhood forever keeps an indestructible fragment of purity buried deep in his heart."

Eriol's turned his head so that the light reflected from his glasses shielded his eyes. "But what about those who have long since forgotten their childhood and turned their face to the uglier side of human nature?"

"You may turn your face from the sun, but you will see the sun's reflection in the moon. Don't listen to the logical reasoning in the mind but recall the memory of the heart," was Tomoyo's reply. "It will answer that question for you."

Miho blinked back and forth between Tomoyo and Eriol. She then glanced at Nakuru, who shrugged. They had never met anyone who could match Eriol's figurative conversational skills.

Eriol never got a chance to reply because at that moment, if he had any words left, for Akagi Arima made her grand entrance, flying into Asuma's arms.

"Ooh, this time I want to get an autograph," Miho said, inching her way closer to Arima. "I'm such a fan of her movies… I still can't believe she's Aki-senpai's sister."

"I can't believe she's my sister either," muttered Aki. "She pretends to be all feminine and sweet in interviews—nobody knows she's a tomboy slob."

Sonomi looked around tapped her wine glass with a knife and stated, "Well, now that everyone's gathered, let's cut the Christmas cake!" Every year, the cake was made by Tomoyo, and this year, it was chocolate banana pudding flavored and shaped as a grand, yellow teddy-bear head that resembled the stuffed doll that Sakura often carried around with her. Though Sonomi was not sure if she approved of the shape of the cake, it was still cute, and since Sakura and Tomoyo seemed to be proud of the cake that they had baked early this morning before they left for the amusement park, she let them be. Christmas greetings were exchanged and they all drank wine and grape champagne.

"Kinomoto-sensei needs to tell us a story again," called out one of the guests, a young entrepreneur who had formerly been one of Fujitaka's students at the University.

"Yes, do tell us one of your Christmas stories," said Yukito, turning to Touya's father, who had always been like the father that he had never had.

"Humph, always trying to be the center of attention," muttered Sonomi, folding her arms in front of her chest. But she waited expectantly—she always enjoyed Fujitaka's stories, not that she would ever admit it.

"Well, I've run out of original stories to tell by now," Kinomoto Fujitaka said bashfully, now that all attention was turned to him. "I think I already told the angel one last year…"

"Tell us the story of the violinist, otou-san," Touya said, taking a seat beside Yukito.

"Ah, I haven't told that one in a while," said Fujitaka. His voice took on a low, melodic quality as he related, "This is the story of a young violinist and his cursed violin. Once, in a kingdom far, far away, there was a talented violinist who was rumored to play the tune of an angel—or a devil—depending on who you asked. The sound was so beautiful that the listeners could be charmed into doing anything the violinist wanted. It was said that the violin he played was an enchanted violin. Some said it was cursed by the soul of a violinist of years yonder, who had taken his life in desparation that he could not produce music beautiful enough to do justice to the exquisite violin. Others said that the beautiful red hue of the wood was actually from the blood of the violinmaker's dead lover, who had taken her life because the violinmaker loved his violin more than her. Much mystery remained in the origins of the one-of-a-kind violin, with its mystical rose engraving carved on the birch wood and strings that were rumored to be hair from a unicorn's tail. Our protagonist had inherited this remarkable violin from his grandfather, who had also been an exceptional violinist, and he developed a reputation as a musician that went far and wide. He was called upon by kings and dukes to perform at banquets, and his music could heal those who were near their deathbeds back to life. But he too had hit a point in life when he lamented that the sound he produced from his violin could not be replicated on any other violin. Only on that violin could he seem to create a sound so beautiful that he could move an audience from laughter to tears.

"Thus, the young man came to doubt his own skills as a musician and roamed from city to city until one day, he came to stumble upon the court of a beautiful princess who had an ear for music and had heard before of this phenomenal violinist. She bade the violinist stay as the court musician. And the violinist gladly accepted the invitation and played the violin for the princess day and night. With her, playing music felt joyous again. Many a tune he played her, and it was quite a pretty picture the two made, the princess listening with her eyes closed and the violinist playing her his tune. The court grew accustomed to seeing the princess with her violinist, and it was no surprise that the two began to love each other as they were inseparable. As a peaceful country that enjoyed art and music, there was no reason for the princess to engage in a political marriage, and thus, it was a rare kingdom where the princess was at free will to choose the one she wished to wed.

"It was a cold winter's evening, when the ground was blanketed with the whitest, powder snow that the song of the violin came to a sorrowful end and the violinist set down his cursed violin and announced to the princess that he had played the very last tune he knew. He told her that he must be on his way now, so that he could learn more songs. The princess was distraught and begged him to stay. But he told her that he had to leave before he was consumed by the curse of the violin. 'What curse?' she asked. He answered, 'My Princess, can you not see that you love me not for who I am but because of the accursed beauty of the music of the violin?' She shook her head and told him that she loved him and only him, just as he was. But he was adamant—he had to leave before the demon violin took control of his soul. 'When I learn a thousand more tunes, when I can stand as a true violinist not dependent on the magic of the violin but on my very own skills, then I will return to you a man worthy enough to ask your hand in marriage,' he told the princess before heading his way down the snow-covered road leading away from the kingdom. The princess could not stop him, and she watched him leave with tears in her eyes, waiting for the day of his return." Fujitaka paused.

Perhaps it was because Fujitaka was a college lecturer, but when he spoke, everybody listened to his voice, enraptured. Sakura sat on a sofa next to Tomoyo, teary eyed at the story, which Fujitaka might have told her as a child but made so much more sense to her now. Syaoran leaned against the armrest next to her, and he turned to glance at her.

But it was Sonomi who demanded, "So, did the violinist come back?"

"What do you think, Sonomi-san?" Fujitaka asked, smiling. "Do you think the skill of the violinist was truly his own, and the princess loved him for himself, or do you think the curse of the violin charmed the princess into loving the sound of the music that the violinist?"

"I don't know!" snapped Sonomi. "You're the storyteller. Hurry up and finish the story."

"That is no fun—this is a story meant for people to think and come up with their own answer," was Fujitaka's calm reply. "They can decide if the violinist came back to the princess or not."

"So, that's it?" demanded Sonomi.

"That's it." Fujitaka smiled. "Thank your for listening everyone. Merry Christmas."

Most people's mouths dropped in disbelief, while the younger crowd wrinkled their brows in deep thought, concocting a just conclusion to the story.

Only Eriol chuckled to himself.

"What is it?" Miho demanded. "Ugh… So, did the violinist come back or not?"

"I always thought I solely inherited all of Clow's sadism. But Kinomoto-san… is enjoying annoying your mother, Tomoyo-san," Eriol remarked in bemusement. "He is always so well-mannered and kind. One would never realize...how well he conceals his sense of humor."

Tomoyo smiled. "On the surface, my mother is always the one berating Sakura's father. Nobody ever will guess that it is Sakura's father who always has the upper hand of the situation. It's always been like that—hence my mother has held a twenty year grudge towards him."

"Humph, where else do you think Touya inherits his mean streak from?" Nakuru remarked knowingly. "Though that just makes Touya more delicious in my eyes."

Sliding on the couch next to Sakura, now that everybody was distracted, Syaoran asked, "Do you know the rest of the story?"

Frowning, Sakura said, "I might have heard it before when I was too young to remember… but I don't know. I'm going to ask otou-san to tell me the rest once I get back home." She yawned. "Today's been quite a tiring day, hasn't it?"

"Yeah. The amusement park thing didn't quite turn out as we planned to," Syaoran sighed. After all, the two had planned to go to the amusement park together on Christmas Day. Unfortunately, Tomoyo and Eriol had been crowned Snow King and Queen, being awarded ten tickets to the amusement park, and thus, an entire crowd ended up going to the amusement park. The two were always unlucky when it came down to making plans.

"It was awful—everything went wrong, from the rollercoaster getting stuck to me losing this watch." Sakura stared at the pretty flower petal shaped watch on her wrist. Somehow, Syaoran had recovered it—she hadn't had a chance to ask him where he had found it.

"So…Are you… doing anything special for New Year's Eve?" Syaoran asked slowly.

"Well, I'll probably spend it with otou-san and onii-chan," Sakura replied. "We always spend New Year's together and go to the Tsukimine Shrine in the evening to see the fireworks."

"Oh."

Syaoran looked so downhearted that Sakura exclaimed, "I have a good idea! Why don't you join us? You simply can't spend New Year's Eve alone; you can come with my family to the festival!"

"No thank you—I couldn't intrude…" Syaoran said quickly. But Sakura looked so disappointed that he added, "All right, I'll come—I won't promise to get along with your brother though."

"Don't worry! I'll make sure he's on good behavior," replied Sakura energetically. She couldn't help recalling the last time she had gone to a festival at the Tsukimine Shrine with both her brother and Syaoran, five years ago. It could have gone worse.

"Sure, sure." Syaoran gloomily recalled going to the festival with Sakura, her brother, Yukito and Tomoyo—that was shortly after Yukito-san had rejected Sakura. He had been so worried about her then. But she rebounded and was back to her normal, energetic self. Back then, he had been so relieved. He hadn't even minded Touya's death glares prickling the back of his neck—but that might have been because Sakura had spent a week making him a yukata. His first yukata, with her very own hands. He didn't fit in it anymore, but he kept it neatly folded in his drawers.

"Well?" Sakura blinked at him expectantly.

"Sorry, what was the question again?" He had been spacing out. Her face was too close to his face—didn't she know any better?

"Do you want to come by my house or do you want to meet at the Tsukimine Shrine?" she asked again.

"I'll come by your house," Syaoran muttered. Even if it meant being burnt crisp with her brother's death glare. On the other hand, he liked Sakura's father very much. He wondered if his father would have been so gentle and warm as Kinomoto Fujitaka was; somehow, he doubted it. To him, Li Ryuuren seemed to be an epitome of a man and a warrior. But as a father and lover, Syaoran was not sure he looked up to his father like he had as a child…All this while, he never could tell if there had ever been love between his mother and his father. Fujitaka was unafraid of speaking about his deceased wife and recalled Nadeshiko lovingly, keeping her present in the Kinomoto family through pictures and stories. When Syaoran was a child, Li Ryuuren, the Chosen One, was someone who he strove to follow the footsteps of. He had been proud of his father and desired to become as strong and brave as stories claimed him to be. But lately, Syaoran came to suspect that his father, as a young man, was not the indestructible, fierce warrior that the Clan had described him to be but as clueless and indecisive as any teenage boy was.

Yet, though it still angered Syaoran that his father had ultimately abandoned Nadeshiko and scarred her, he could not help also being relieved. He did not like to think how the future would have been changed if perchance, everything had worked out between Li Ryuuren and Amamiya Nadeshiko. _This may be a selfish thing to think, but perhaps some things work out for the better. Their tale may be a tragedy and a series of misfortunate circumstances, but through their misfortunes, Sakura and I are standing here today. _

_Christmas Eve, twenty-three years ago…_

"Do you know why Miara called us here?" Ryuuren asked, leaning back on the metal foldable chair in the music room in Seijou Junior High. "It's Christmas Eve, and we're stuck at school."

"Nope," Nadeshiko replied, strumming a few chords on the piano, a pretty tune that Ryuuren had never heard before. "She sounded awfully excited though."

"Say, do you remember last Christmas, you came and barged into my apartment with your Christmas tree?" Ryuuren said, leaning his chin against his hand. "I was really surprised then."

"Don't talk about it," Nadeshiko muttered, ears turning red. "I know I used to be quite a nuisance to you."

"No, I was really happy then. It was the best Christmas present ever." His unusual frankness left Nadeshiko taken aback. But then she grinned to herself.

"You're such a big softie. I can't imagine why I used to be so scared of you," Nadeshiko commented, looking up from the sheet music that she had been editing with Ryuuren for Miara's new musical.

"And you were such a nag—I don't know how I put up with you."

Nadeshiko pouted, taking a seat across from Ryuuren. "I'm _sorry_ I was such a bother to you."

"I'm bored. Entertain me," Ryuuren announced, leaning back in his chair. "Continue playing the rest of that tune you were just playing."

"I don't remember the rest—I heard it in a movie I saw recently. It was an awfully sad movie, _Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence_," replied Nadeshiko.

"That's a Christmas song? How depressing. Play a happy Christmas song," said Ryuuren.

"Why don't you play me something instead," Nadeshiko replied. "You're the one who would have become a musician if you weren't the Li Clan's Chosen One. Though I'm glad you're the Chosen One. Because if you were a musician, you might have gone off to Austria or some other country and not ended up here."

"Oh? You would have been sad if we never got to meet?"

"No—how would I be sad that I never met you if I never knew you?" retorted Nadeshiko.

"But don't you think even under different circumstances, our paths would somehow have crossed?" Ryuuren gazed at Nadeshiko fondly. "Say we weren't involved in this battle against the Dark Ones. Say we didn't have our powers. Say we met under difference circumstances. Imagine what we could have been."

"Don't go into that path of imagining," Nadeshiko sighed.

"But imagine." Ryuuren closed his azure eyes. "A few years from now—I'd have graduated high school. I would be a world-renowned violinist. You would be an international model."

"Why can't I be a violinist too?"

"I don't want to be rivals with you—we would be rivals if we both were violinists. But just think… we could meet in some foreign city… London… Paris… no New York. That's right. Nothing beats Christmastime in New York City, with all the bright tinsel and lights, and the Rockefeller Christmas tree with the Swarovski crystal star on top. Imagine."

Falling into rhythm with his lulling, smooth voice, Nadeshiko closed her eyes and began to imagine.

"Nadeshiko! Amamiya Nadeshiko Amamiya! Earth to it! You have a shooting in an hour—we must do your hair and make up immediately!" Nadeshiko blinked and stared at her reflection in a large mirror. Her manager and best friend, Sonomi, had been calling her. There was a blur of voice speaking in English in the background.

"Sonomi-chan—I don't think I can do this," Nadeshiko said, breathing in deeply. "I—I can't handle this."

"Now is not the time to be hyperventilating—this is a big breakthrough for your career, being able to model for Kenzo in the city of fashion," Sonomi said briskly. "Makeup artist—Nadeshiko needs more blush. Hairstylist—more hairspray, more volume! Let's wrap it up—she needs to be dressed and on the set!"

"Hoe-e!" Nadeshiko shut her eyes as the stylists attacked her with powder and hairspray.

Somehow she was fitted into her elaborate Victorian style shoulder cape over an elaborate ankle-length haute couture dress and pushed onto the set. She blinked, the lights blinding her.

"That's right, Nade-chan! Look over here and smile!" the photographer called out. "Great, just like that. Now, hold the bag out. There! Do that turn of the head again! Wonderful! That's it for today!" He turned to his assistant. "There's a reason why they call that girl a genius—her expressions are remarkable, so refreshing."

His assistant nodded. "That's right—she's not particularly tall and doesn't stand out much until she steps out in front of the camera. But on film, she suddenly transforms into this angelic, brilliant creature. She has a long career ahead of her."

"Good job Nade-chan!" Sonomi exclaimed as the two girls walked out into the bustling streets after the photo shoot ended. "The shoot went wonderfully. Next on your agenda is a client meeting and an appearance at the Mercedes-Benz Christmas Ball… I also have a TV commercial booked and—"

"But we have the rest of today off, right?" Nadeshiko asked excitedly, looking around her at the foreign signs and the grand skyscrapers.

"That's right—what do you want to do?" Sonomi said, smiling.

"This is New York City! Shopping of course!" was Nadeshiko's reply. A poster on the wall caught her eye. It was a photograph of a young brunette man holding up a violin. "Ah—who is that?"

Sonomi turned and glanced at the poster. "Oh, isn't that the Chinese violin prodigy that has taken up the classical music scene by storm? He's playing with the New York Philharmonic currently at the Lincoln Center."

"Li Ryuuren." Nadeshiko read that English letters on the poster. "Playing with the New York Philharmonic, Vivaldi's Violin Concerto Four Seasons."

"I forgot Nade-chan likes classical music a lot," Sonomi commented. "You used to play the violin too, didn't you?"

Nadeshiko nodded.

"It's a pity you can't play more with our busy schedule—you used to be awfully good. Well, I guess you can't have everything."

"Ryuuren, are you feeling nervous?" asked Tanaka Keisuke, patting his friend on the back in the waiting room in the Avery Fisher Hall at the Lincoln Center, home concert all of the New York Philharmonic.

Ryuuren, looking impeccable in a black tuxedo, smiled lazily. "I never get nervous."

"Humph, wonder where you get all that arrogance from. Must be because you are a prodigy." Keisuke scowled.

"It's like asking you if you're afraid of the critics' response to your new gallery exhibit at the Guggenheim," replied Ryuuren, matter-of-fact. "I know the exhibit's opening soon, isn't it?"

"Of course I'm scared silly about the critics' reviews coming out next week," was Keisuke's curt reply. He watched Ryuuren tune the pegs to his red-wood violin. He could not hide the awe in his voice as he asked, "Don't tell me that's a Stradivarius?"

Holding up the violin to show his friend, Ryuuren stated, "Isn't she a beauty? She came up at the Christie's auction last year."

"So _you're t_he mystery person who paid the highest bid record for the Strad for 3.5 million dollars? Must be good to be young, rich and famous," muttered Keisuke.

"It's a one of a kind instrument—worth every cent. Say, did you take a peek at the audience?" Ryuuren asked. "Any pretty women tonight?"

"It's a full house. Very pretty girls in the front row. Quite impressive." Keisuke grinned. "Well, get on out there maestro and show them your stuff."

Taking his violin, Ryuuren headed towards the stage.

Nadeshiko took off her coat and settled in her seat in the concert hall, grand venue with 2,738 seats, large than any concert hall she had been to before. "I can't believe you got us front row center seats, Sonomi-chan."

"Well, the client gave them to us and it would be rude not to accept," replied Sonomi. "And you were interested in seeing the New York Philharmonic anyway."

The lights dimmed and Nadeshiko held her breath as the applause ceased and a tall, lean man in a black tuxedo walked onto the stage. He bowed and as he looked up, his azure blue eyes became fixated on the radian girl in a pale green chiffon dress sitting in the front row center seat. Slowly, he brought the violin up to his chin and held his bow in place as the conductor waved his baton and the strings built up the first movement of Vivaldi's Concerto No. 4, _Winter_. Then on cue, Ryuuren brought down his bow and rang out his solo, his fingers flying over the neck of the violin. As the harmony built up, and Ryuuren became completely enwrapped in the tune, strands of his chestnut brown hair that had been carefully gelled back falling into his eyes—a brilliant ocean blue.

Through the entire movement, Nadeshiko sat at the edge of her seats her eyes not moving from the handsome violinist for a second. His stage presence commanded all eyes to be on him despite the extensive orchestra, the prominent conductor becoming all background shadows. As the high-intensity of _Winter's_ First Movement melted away into the more soothing Second Movement, Nadeshiko relaxed slightly and stared at the violinist's expression suddenly becoming more peaceful and mellow. And the third movement brought a bit more of an urgency to the tune as his bow moved more rapidly towards the climax. As the movement ended, the entire hall broke down into a thunderous standing ovation. But Nadeshiko still sat in her chair, mesmerized. Slowly, she stood up, compelled to reach out to him, touch him, this creator of the most beautiful sound, painful and yearning, joyous and triumphant, a sound that reached out to her with its sticky, liquid notes, a tone that only the violin could produce. It was a sound that made her feel exhilarant and sorrowful that she could not reproduce it and only this young violinist could claim as his signature sound. And she wished he could play for her and only her.

And as Li Ryuuren bowed one more time, he looked up and caught Nadeshiko's eye and winked that bright blue eye of his. Nadeshiko gasped then blushed. Nudging Sonomi, she asked, "Did you see that?"

"Yes," replied Sonomi, irritated. "He probably does that to any pretty girl sitting in the front row—a notorious playboy."

But when there was a call for an encore, Li Ryuuren stated, "And this final encore is dedicated to the lovely lady in the green dress in the front row! It's a popular pop tune that all of you are familiar with called _Moon River_."

Nadeshiko looked around looking for a girl in a green dress.

"It's you," hissed Sonomi, nudging Nadeshiko.

"Hoe, me?"

After his final bow, Ryuuren rushed backstage, pushing away all the bouquets and found Keisuke holding yet another bouquet for him. "Keisuke—you have to tell me. Who's that girl with the long violet hair sitting in the front row center?"

"You mean the gorgeous girl in the green dress?" Keisuke asked.

"Yes—do you know who she is?" Ryuuren asked impatiently.

"Of course—everyone knows her. She's the famous Japanese model, Ama—"

"Li Ryuuren-san!" shouted reporters who had found their way to Ryuuren by now. "Please answer our questions!"

An auburn-haired female reporter burst through the crowds and shoved a microphone into Ryuuren's face. "Li Ryuuren-san, you're performance was amazing."

"Thank you, Miara," was Ryuuren's polite reply. "What are you doing in New York?"

Scowling, Mizuki Miara said, "Let's keep this professional and just answer my questions—now that you have conquered the metropolitan and cultural center of the world, New York City, what are your plans for the future? I heard that there has been an offer made by the Tokyo Philharmonic for you to perform in Japan—"

"Miara-chan! You look like a real reporter dressed like that!" Keisuke said, waving happily at Miara.

"Kei-san, I _am_ a real reporter," Miara replied, scowling. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and she was wearing a navy blue pinstripe suit and high heels, but was still at a disadvantage because she was shorter than everyone else.

"Sure sure, intern-san from _Mainichi Shimbun,_" Keisuke said, naming one of the largest newspapers published in Japan.

"By the way, you promised me the first interview for your Guggenheim exhibit—ugh, stop pushing, people!" Miara shoved hard at the reporters behind her vying for the prime spot.

"If you promise me a date!" Keisuke replied, grinning.

Sighing, Ryuuren slipped away quietly before anyone could notice, out towards the front doors to see the audience streaming out of the concert hall..

"Look! It's Li Ryuuren! Let's get an autograph!" he heard people shouting. He nodded his head apologetically as he pushed through the crowds. Where did that girl in the green dress go? Would he ever see her again?

Exhausted after a never-ending after party and too many glasses of champagne, Ryuuren stumbled back into the hotel lobby way past midnight. He had changed into sensible black trousers and a button-down shirt, and his hair had come loose from the gel and hung into his eyes. And there, right in the lobbies of Plaza Hotel, the same hotel he was staying in, he glimpsed the girl in the green dress again. Wait—was she staying here too? She disappeared around the corner towards the elevator banks. Pushing through the people lingering in the lobby, he swerved around the corner to the elevator bank, just as the elevators doors were closing. Desperately, he stuck both his hands into the doors and pried the door open again—something a violinist must never do, put his hands into potential physical damage.

But he had made it in time. There stood the angelic creature dressed in a pale green chiffon dress that seemed to float around her. Her hair was unbound and hung down her back in long violet curls. And her eyes—he hadn't noticed before—were several shades deeper than the color of her dress, a brilliant emerald. Now that he had reached her, he was tongue-tied and simply stared at her, oblivious to the elevator doors trying to close.

"Ano nee—" Nadeshiko blushed and stammered.

"Ah, _gomennassai_," Ryuuren said, stepping into the elevator. He saw that the fifteenth floor was pressed. Now he knew what floor she was on.

"You're Japanese? How rare to meet a fellow countryman here," Nadeshiko exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "I'm sorry—I would have held the door open if I knew someone was coming." She realized she was gaping at the tall stranger, and her eyes dropped to the floor. "Ah, I didn't mean to stare—you look a lot like someone."

"Who?" Ryuuren asked, bemused as the elevator went up to the fifteenth floor.

"The violinist Li Ryuuren," replied Nadeshiko, smiling. "I went to his concert today at the Lincoln Center—it was amazing. He played Vivaldi's Violin Concerto, _Winter_. I thought _Spring_ was my favorite movement, but I changed my mind. His performance convinced me that _Winter_ is truly the most beautiful of the _Four Seasons_… Antonio Vivaldi was a genius for composing the piece but Li Ryuuren's interpretation adds whole new meaning to the familiar tunes… Hoe—I'm sorry I'm blabbering."

Ryuuren chuckled—the girl didn't suspect him to be the real thing, and he didn't have the heart to correct her. Well, she must have been thrown off track when he spoke to her in Japanese, and without his hair gelled back and all the stage lights, he must look different. The elevator door swung open on the fifteenth floor, and she stepped out. She turned around with a bright smile. "Good night!"

"Wait—your name!" Ryuuren called out as the door shut.

"Nadeshiko! Amamiya Nadeshiko!" she replied, waving.

"Ah—" Ryuuren sighed, leaning back on the elevator wall. He realized he hadn't even pressed the floor yet. Slowly, he pressed PH—now he wished that his manager hadn't booked him the penthouse suite—why couldn't he have been on the same floor as her at least?

Nadeshiko skipped towards her room. It had been her dream to meet a handsome stranger in a foreign city. Too bad she didn't get to speak to him longer—why couldn't she have been on a higher floor? Did she find this man so attractive because he resembled the violinist Li Ryuuren? Would she see him again—it was a large hotel, and she didn't even know when he was checking out. "Hoe-e! I forgot where I put the room key!"

Luckily, Sonomi stood in the hallway, arms on hips. "Nadeshiko, you simply can't go wondering around the hotel by yourself in the middle of the night."

"Sorry Sonomi-chan—I wanted to buy potato chips," Nadeshiko replied meekly.

"Well, get to bed—you have an important commercial shooting tomorrow."

The next morning, Nadeshiko sat in the lobby lounge, eating her breakfast at the table by herself—Sonomi was making phone calls upstairs regarding the itinerary for the day and had promised to join her soon. Nadeshiko sighed—it was lonely eating by herself. Sipping her freshly orange juice, Nadeshiko watched a pompous lady in a fur coat and pearls on her throat scream at her round-bellied husband. Their children went around yanking at the leaves on the potted plants and leaving a trail of greenery after them. How funny how some people could produce so much beauty for the world, while others so much destruction. Though there was constant garble of languages from all over the world buzzing in the lobby, Nadeshiko's ears tuned to the lovely melody that the pretty lady plucked on the grand harpsichord from a corner in the lounge and found herself humming along.

"_Greensleeves_," said a male voice behind her.

Nadeshiko turned around to look into a pair of azure blue eyes set under dark eyebrows, and exclaimed in recognition, "Elevator-man!"

"Good morning, Nadeshiko-san." He turned to the empty seat in front of her. "Would you mind if I join you for breakfast, seeing as you are sitting alone?" Before she could reply, he took out the chair and seated himself. His eyes flitted to the lady on the harpsichord. "Pretty little tune, isn't it? It's called _Greensleeves_. They say that King Henry VI wrote it for his beloved mistress, Anne Boleyn."

"How romantic," Nadeshiko sighed, wondering if anyone would write such a beautiful song for her one day.

"Not quite—of course, King Henry divorced his first wife to marry Anne Boleyn, causing a civil uproar… But a fickle man he was, since he then beheaded Anne and moved on to have four more wives." Ryuuren had been surprised to see Nadeshiko sitting in the lounge by herself, with enough food ordered to feed four people. Today, she was wearing a deep forest green velvet dress the exact shade of her eyes and a matching ribbon tying half of her lustrous hair up. Like a Christmas angel.

"How awful! Why would he do that?" His attention turned back to her animated face, the expression of horror.

"Maybe King Henry grew sick of Anne. Or maybe he loved her so much, he felt compelled to get rid of her before she destroyed him." Ryuuren smiled. "I remember you like music very much, Nadeshiko-san—if you don't mind me calling you that."

"That's right, what is your name again?" Nadeshiko asked. "I've been thinking you as the elevator-man—that isn't right."

"You were thinking of me?" Ryuuren's lips curled up and his eyes glimmered.

"Hoe-e—I mean…" Nadeshiko turned red to the roots of her hair.

"So, what else did you think of the New York Philharmonic's performance?" Ryuuren prodded on, taking a sip of the hot espresso that the waitress had brought for him.

"I wasn't listening to the Philharmonic—I was only listening to Li Ryuuren's solos," replied Nadeshiko frankly. "I've never heard such a sound from an instrument before—I don't know if it's because he was playing a Stradivarius or if it's because of his talent."

Ryuuren scowled. "It's his obviously his talent, not the violin."

"But the richness to the notes and the emotions—I don't know how someone that young can put so much _soul_ into his music. Maybe it's the magic of the Stradivarius—do you know it's my first time seeing one of those violins. I would love to try playing it someday."

"Ah, you play the violin too?" Ryuuren asked.

"I used too—I started with the piano, then the organ and violin. My grandfather made me take all sorts of music lessons, because he loved music. And I used to play for him all the time," she said. "Poor grandfather, all by himself in Japan. But I bought him a Li Ryuuren LD and mailed it to him—he'll enjoy listening to Vivaldi. Ah, I'm rambling on again! Oh, there's my best friend Sonomi-chan—I'll introduce you to her—" She waved towards Sonomi who ran towards her.

"Nadeshiko-chan! Sorry—I just finished talking to Mr. Kant about the finalization of the CM contract." Sonomi panted.

Nadeshiko stated, "Ah, let me introduce you to Mr… Mr…" Nadeshiko turned to the empty seat. The cup of espresso was the only sign that he had been there. "That's strange…He was just here a second ago."

"Nade-chan, you can't simply talk to random strangers here. This is a very, very dangerous city," Sonomi scolded. "Honestly, I can't take my eyes off of you for a second!"

"So, Nadeshiko, do you understand the concept of the perfume commercial?" Sonomi asked in the dressing room.

"Sorry… I didn't quite catch it." Nadeshiko sighed. Ever since her distracting breakfast encounter with the blue-eyed stranger, she was not able to focus on anything.

"Okay, I'll explain it one more time," Sonomi said patiently, holding up the storyboard. "It begins with a girl in a white wedding dress about to be married in a church in New York City—you can see the Empire State Building in the backdrop. She is ready to walk down the aisle to her groom-to-be when suddenly she hears a violin melody in the distance." Sonomi pointed to the second frame of the storyboard. "She stops midway down the aisle and turns around, as if the tune is calling out to her. She runs down the streets in the wedding dress, towards the sound of the music; she realizes where the music is coming from and runs towards the Empire State Building. Finally, she comes up on the roof deck to find the man playing the familiar tune on the violin— her old, forgotten lover."

"Can I speak with Nadeshiko-san for a second?" called out the director.

"Coming!" called out Sonomi. "Hurry and go out. Don't freeze up!"

"There you are, Nadeshiko-san," the director said. "You heard of the basic scenario for the commercial right? So, I guess I should introduce you to the person who will be playing the violinist lover—it's none other than world-renowned violinist Li Ryuuren. The background music is of course going to be a tune he composed for his newest album. Li Ryuuren, meet our lovely model from Japan, Amamiya Nadeshiko."

"Pleasure to meet you again, Nadeshiko," Ryuuren said in perfect Japanese as usual, bowing, then looking up at her with twinkling blue eyes.

"Ryu-Ryuu—" Nadeshiko gaped in disbelief. "The elevator-man was the real Li Ryuuren? But you speak Japanese! You lied to me!"

"My apologies, but I never lied to you," Ryuuren said. "I never denied I was Li Ryuuren. You merely assumed I wasn't, so I had no chance to correct you."

"Ah—" Nadeshiko's ears turned red as she remembered raving on about Li Ryuuren, like some obsessed fangirl. Instead of facing his laughing face, she ran back to the dressing room, mortified. "Sonomi-chan! You never told me that I will be in a commercial with Li Ryuuren!"

"I figured you would start panicking if I told you," Sonomi replied placidly. "Why else do you think we got such good tickets to the Philharmonic?"

"B-but I can't be in a commercial with him!" Nadeshiko exclaimed. "He's the guy who was I was telling you about earlier—I was going on and on about how I loved Li Ryuuren's performance. But I thought he was Japanese, the guy I met earlier, because he was completely fluent. He must think I'm so silly!"

"Get a grip, Nadeshiko. He should be honored to be in a commercial with _you_—the greatest beauty of Japan," said Sonomi proudly. "Well, gather yourself—the Empire State shooting is tomorrow—it's an expensive location site to reserve, so there can't be any NGs. Today, we're doing the church and street scenes."

Somehow, Nadeshiko managed to shoot the church scenes without much mishap. They had to shoot her running down the street, gathering up her long wedding dress train, over and over again till blistered formed on her toes in her tight high-heels. A crowd gathered in the streets to watch her filming. She even managed to not trip over the train and veil until the very last take. She thought she could take a nice long shower and ease her blistered feet that evening when Sonomi informed her that she had a dinner appointment with Li Ryuuren.

"Sonomi-chan—I'm not going on a dinner with him!" Nadeshiko exclaimed as Sonomi made her change into a deep purple evening gown with lavender embroidery at the hems, over which she put on a matching furred cloak.

"Client-liaison building is important," replied Sonomi. She was not only Nadeshiko's personal manager but the president of the modeling agency. "You simply can't be nervous with him tomorrow for the shooting. Get to know him—not _too _well. But learn to become comfortable enough with him so that you can act normally around him tomorrow."

"Hoe-e! You can't do this to me," Nadeshiko wailed as Sonomi pushed her towards the black limousine. Li Ryuuren, looking handsome in a black suit, stepped forward and opened the door for her, then climbed in after her.

"Bye-bye, Nade-chan! Li Ryuuren-san, you better bring her back before midnight or else I'm calling the NYPD!" cried out Sonomi.

Nadeshiko sat stiffly in the corner of the limousine, despite all the legroom, the entire ride. Finally, they pulled up by the harbor and the chauffeur opened the door.

"Where are we eating dinner?" Nadeshiko ventured to ask, gazing up at a grand yacht.

"Follow me," Ryuuren said, holding out his arm. Realizing that she was supposed to place a hand on his arms and let him guide her, Nadeshiko followed him tentatively up the steps, stepping onto the boat. Once on deck, they were lead by a waiter into a cabinet with a round table lit by candles on a fancy silver-wrought caldera set amidst bunches of red roses. The waiter took Nadeshiko's cloak and pushed her chair in for her. Music was provided by a strings quartet that played in one corner of the room.

"We're eating here, alone?" squeaked Nadeshiko, gazing around her at the empty yacht. Through the windows, she glimpsed that the dazzling city nightscape was growing more distant as the yacht made its way down the Hudson River.

"If the weather were warmer, we could have eaten outside on the deck. But it's nice and cozy in here, isn't it?" Ryuuren said, smiling.

The soup arrived, and Nadeshiko sipped the butternut squash soup tentatively. "Mmm… It's delicious!"

"I'm glad." Ryuuren's eyes were so warm and kind—or was it a trick of the candlelight?

Nadeshiko stared at her empty soup dish, turning red because she realized that Ryuuren's gaze had not left her a moment since they entered the boat. "I… really like your music, Li-san," was her feeble attempt to make conversation.

"When in Rome, do as Romans do. We're in the U.S. now. Call me Ryuuren," he said.

"I can't—we just met!" Nadeshiko exclaimed. The waiter set down filet mignon steaks for each of them.

"Look at me, Nadeshiko," he said gently. Somewhere during the day, he had dropped all honorifics. She looked up at him, cheeks flushed still. "Front row center, seat 1H. That's where you sat, isn't it? At my performance."

"Y-yes."

"I saw you then and recognized you again in the hotel elevator. I probably wouldn't have accepted this commercial offer if you weren't in it," Ryuuren remarked.

"Why?"

"I wanted a chance to meet you again." He twisted his wine glass around. "There must be a reason why our paths crossed like this, don't you think?"

"Do you say this to every girl you take out for dinner?" Nadeshiko asked bluntly.

"No!" Ryuuren exclaimed. "What makes you so wary with me?"

"Everyone says that Li Ryuuren is a p-playboy!" Nadeshiko said.

"And you believe them?" An eyebrow was arched.

Great, she had offended him now. "No," Nadeshiko replied after some thought. "No… I don't know if it sounds crazy. But you feel strangely…"

"Familiar?" Ryuuren's frown melted into a warm smile that lighted up his stern features.

"That's right. Familiar's the word I'm looking for," Nadeshiko said, mesmerized by those sapphire eyes in the candlelight. "How did you know…"

"Because I felt the same way." He leaned forward. "Do you think we were together in another lifetime?"

"No… More like, in an alternate lifetime," Nadeshiko said with a faraway voice. "Ah, now I sound really crazy." This aching deep within her heart…As if she missed someone, as if she yearned from someone. _I know Li Ryuuren from somewhere. I've just met him a couple days ago, but he doesn't seem like a stranger to me. Why?_

"Since we're both finished with our meals, do you want to take a stroll on the deck—it's pretty mild tonight considering it's winter. We can always come back in if it gets too cold for you," Ryuuren said.

"No, I'll be fine. This is warm—Sonomi-chan tailored it for me," Nadeshiko said, putting on her violet cloak.

The pair walked onto the deck marveling the dazzling light from the harbor amidst the blackness of the sky and ocean.

"Look, that's the Statue of Liberty!" Nadeshiko exclaimed, pointing at the Lady Liberty. "I've only seen it in pictures before! The wind whipped back her long curls pulled loose from her rhinestone pins. "What is Hong Kong like, Ryuuren-san? That's your home city, right?"

"Similar," was his short reply. "Say, do you want me to play you the tune for the commercial? Have you heard it yet?"

"No, I haven't! Do play it for me, please," Nadeshiko said.

The server brought the violin case for Ryuuren, and he took out the polished mahogany-colored violin, and he brought it to his chin.

When the tune finished, Nadeshiko's eyes were still closed. Tears lingered on her lashes. "Ah, is the song over?"

"Does it seem incomplete?" Ryuuren sighed. "You noticed. It's been bothering me for some time too. Something about it is missing, lacking."

"What's the song called?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Star-Crossed. Like in Romeo and Juliet—they are called 'a pair of star-cross'd lovers.' Meaning they are ill-fated, not meant to be," Ryuuren replied.

"I thought the theme of the commercial was to be romantic?" Nadeshiko said. "It's a lovely tune, but so heart-breaking."

Ryuuren shrugged. "They were glad to have me sign on—they weren't particular about what song I visualized for the scene. Well, you said you played the violin too, right? Play a tune for me now."

"No, I can't! Not in front of such a talented professional violist!" Nadeshiko exclaimed.

"Here." He placed the violin in her hands. "You said you wanted to try out the sound of a Strad."

"Is this really a Stradivarius violin? They're only a couple hundred or so left in the world, right?" Nadeshiko said. "And they say the sound of Stradivarius violins are unrivaled."

"That's right. The sound produced from the violins made by Antonio Stradivari in his golden period, back in the 1700s, are said to be irreproducible. Some say that these violins are alive, have their own souls. Others say that they hold the devil's music and eat out the souls of the violinists."

"And what do you think?"

"I think that these violins are our companions, and through the music we share our soul. I guess, like a magician and his wand. There is some magic in these instruments, if magic in the world existed," Ryuuren said.

"I know what you mean," Nadeshiko said. "It's nice that you can use your magic to bring peace and joy to your listeners all around the world, Ryuuren-san."

"Ryuuren. Call me Ryuuren. And you have the same sort of magic—except you bring it with that smile of yours." Ryuuren didn't give her a chance to blush as he positioned the bow in her right hand and insisted, "Now, let me hear your tune."

"Don't laugh, okay?" Nadeshiko said, bring the violin to her chin with trembling hands. "I haven't played in months."

Slowly, she rang out the low melody which resonated throughout the ship as it grew faster and more jubilant. Ryuuren listened, dumbstruck. Then, he tapped one of the violinists from the quartet playing for them earlier and borrowed his violin. Synching in with Nadeshiko's tune, Ryuuren joined in, bringing his bow down over the strings with his original melody, his tune harmonizing with hers. They both ended together and stared at each other.

"Ah!" Nadeshiko exclaimed. "I didn't realize this tune would harmonize with yours like this—"

"This sound… this is what I was trying to figure out!" Ryuuren said. He set the violin down and stared at Nadeshiko. Where did this creature drop out of, upsetting all balance and order in his life—no making all the tunes that seemed lacking in his life from a mere melody into a full composition? His fingers itched to transcribe the notes into his score. "It's strange… Déja-vu maybe? Has this tune been played together before? Why does it sound so familiar?"

And suddenly, he recalled a far off voice tell him, _"Alone, these two melodies echo yearning and forlorn sadness. It sings the loneliness of a wistful lark. Yet played together, the larks have found each other. They are alone no longer. They are together and happy. That is all I wanted to show. That being alone is not always the best choice. That is the double beauty of this harmony." _

"Familiar… Like you and me having met somewhere else before," Nadeshiko said, grinning impishly.

"Maybe in a dream, maybe in a different life time, in a different universe, or a different era…" He drifted off.

"We were meant to be together," Nadeshiko whispered to herself.

"We were star-crossed," said Ryuuren at the same time.

Nadeshiko gazed up at Ryuuren. "Why star-crossed? That means we were never meant to be."

"Don't you think we are here together because all odds were against us in a different lifetime? Like we were given a second chance. Two souls that were meant to be together would rest together, eternally, undisturbed. They would not be forced to be reborn, reincarnated, reawakened," was Ryuuren's convoluted answer. "We would not be here together, right now, if the wheels of fortune permitted us to be together in a different lifetime."

"But we _are_ here, right now, together," said Nadeshiko. "Isn't that all that matters?"

"If that were true." Ryuuren reached out with trembling hands cupping Nadeshiko's soft, rosy cheeks. "If only that were true."

The second day of the commercial shooting commenced. Nadeshiko fidgeted as the stylist adjusted the yards of laces of her wedding dress.

"So, how was your date with Li-san?" asked the makeup artist, as she brushed on powder to set Nadeshiko's makeup.

"D-date?" Nadeshiko squeaked.

"Blot." The makeup artist held a folded Kleenex for Nadeshiko. "It's in all the tabloids—international sensation, casanova violinist Li Ryuuren seen on a yacht with Japanese model Amamiya Nadeshiko." She held up a Japanese tabloid for Nadeshiko to see—the front page had a picture of her and Ryuuren getting out of the limousine together.

"EH?" Nadeshiko stared at the tabloid dumbfounded as her stylist fiddled with the sheer lace veil over her long curls.

The director grinned at Nadeshiko. "You look even more beautiful than ever, Nadeshiko. Now, we'll start with the scene where you arrive at the Empire State Building. Look around, as if you're figuring out which direction the music is coming from. All right. Crew, position. Lights. Action!"

Nadeshiko squinted as the glaring lights flashed on. The camera started rolling, and her expression immediately changed. She craned her neck, as if she heard a song. Ah, she heard it. Gathering up the layers of white fabric of her wedding gown in her hands, she ran towards the Empire State Building. The camera panned up the length of the building, and Nadeshiko stared up. The sound was coming from the top. Her veil and train whipping out behind her, she dashed into the building.

"Cut! Perfect!" The director called out.

The next seen was the elevator scene. She waited impatiently as the elevator zoomed up to the roof deck, her heart pounding. Soon, she would be able to see him. Next, the scene cut to her emerging on the roof deck. Her violet curls flew about her in disarray as the camera swerved around her 360 degrees, as she searched for the direction the sound of the violin was coming from. She saw him, the young man dressed in black, standing at the edge of the roof, the whole city behind him, playing his lonely tune on the violin. The camera now focused on his face. Slowly, he looked up with his deep blue eyes, an expression of shock washing over his face when he recognized the girl in the wedding dress.

Ryuuren disliked being filmed and it was freezing up there on the roof deck. He had been irritated having to pretend to play the same tune over and over again as the cameramen took enough shots of him playing the violin. But now, only the final segment remained. This was the first time he would be in the same scene with Nadeshiko. He hadn't seen her since last night, when he escorted her back to her hotel room to a livid Sonomi. What expression would she be wearing when he saw her again? Would she think him strange after all their peculiar conversations of last night? With the director's call for action, Nadeshiko burst out onto the roof, a vision in a white wedding dress, a spectacular couture dress made of yards of white satin and Victorian lace, tiny seed pearls adorning the bodice and hems. All else was forgotten, and every pair of eyes on the deck were on her. At that moment, Ryuuren thought he had seen the most beautiful thing on earth, and if he were to die right that moment, he would die a happy man. It must have been cold for her, for her arms and shoulders were bare. But she let on no sign that she was filming in summer attire in the middle of winter. Her emerald eyes were so brilliant as she gazed at him, as if she had been searching the entire city, no the entire world to find him here, standing before her. Of course, she was acting, and this was merely a commercial shoot. But what was that desire he saw in her eyes?

Now, tears glistened in her eyes as she paused for a second, staring straight at him as if she had found the rainbows end after a lifetime of searching. She dashed forwards, her train billowing out behind her, and she flung her arms around him. And he wrapped her in a tight embrace, as if he would never let her go again. For if he let her ago, he might never see her again. _This is not mere familiarity… This is a sense of right, that we are meant for each other. _

"Cut! Great! Superb!" The director called out.

Ah, he had forgotten it was just a commercial. She was so slight, so frail in his arms. Her hair brushed his lips like strands of purple silk, fragrant like flowers in the spring, another nostalgic scent. _Why did I think just now, I won't let go of her again? Again. I have let go of her before? When? Where?_

"Ryuuren-san—I think you're wrinkling the dress," Nadeshiko murmured, blushing.

"I'm sorry." Ryuuren realized he was still embracing her even after the camera had stopped rolling. He released her ruefully.

"That was splendid—I could not have asked for more emotion, more passion," the director exclaimed. Truthfully, he had been worried that Li Ryuuren would not cooperate—but luckily Nadeshiko had the effect of drawing out the best in her partners. "Now, if we can just take some close-ups and some pan-ups, we will be set!"

"Good work everyone!" called out the director after the final take. "Especially you two—this commercial will cause a global sensation, I guarantee."

"Good work, Ryuuren-san!" Nadeshiko said, bowing to Ryuuren, almost tripping on the long skirt of the wedding dress. "Hoe—I feel so awkward in this dress."

"You look very beautiful," said Ryuuren without thinking. Then, he blushed.

"T-thank you," Nadeshiko stammered, also turning red. Why was Ryuuren blushing? Sonomi put a coat around her shoulders. "_Achoo_! It's so cold!"

"Poor Nadeshiko-chan—you can take a nice hot bath when we get back to the hotel," Sonomi said.

"Wait!" Ryuuren said. "Umm… Now that the commercial is over, are you going to be… staying in New York any longer?"

"Well, the plan was to get back home to Japan after Christmas," Nadeshiko said. "I guess we'll be staying here for a couple days longer and go back."

"I see." He looked so crestfallen that Nadeshiko surmised that she would suddenly develop a desire to visit every museum in the city if that would convince Sonomi to extend their stay.

The next morning, Nadeshiko sat in the lobby lounge, alone as usual, since Sonomi had taken off to meet with potential clients. She sipped on her freshly squeezed orange juice, listening to the harpsichord.

"Mind if I join you?" Ryuuren asked, taking the seat in front of her without waiting for a reply.

"Ryuuren-san!" Nadeshiko exclaimed. She saw people nudging each other, staring at Ryuuren, murmuring, "Isn't that the famous violinist? He's so handsome in real-life. Can we ask for an autograph?"

"Why do you look so forlorn?" said Ryuuren, leaning forwards with his elbows on the table.

"Sonomi-chan promised to go touring today with me—but important clients called, and she will be busy meeting them all day," replied Nadeshiko. "Now I have to tour by myself."

"Well, seeing as my recording session got canceled today, what should I do?" Ryuuren grinned. "I seem to have lots of spare time at hand."

Somehow, the two found themselves walking down the busy Fifth Avenue, side by side, chattering and laughing as if they were long-time friends or even lovers. The two made an eye-catching pair as they walked down the street together, Nadeshiko wearing an ivory wool coat which buttoned to her throat, with a matching ivory beret, while Ryuuren wore a long black trench coat, belt tied around his waist. It took two of her steps to catch up with his long stride, but eventually their paces matched each others—she suspected he slowed down once he realized that she had a hard time catching up with him in her heels.

They saw the pretty Christmas decorations, the bright-colored lights and wreaths decorating the store windows.

"Ah—it's Tiffany's!" Nadeshiko exclaimed, running up to the marble entrance to the largest jewelry store. The 10-carat diamond necklace on display blinded her with a brilliance given off only by such a grade-A gem. "Just like _Breakfast at Tiffany's!_ It's one of my favorite movies. That song in it is so beautiful—you played it at your concert for the encore." Ryuuren had dedicated the tune to her when they first met. She began to hum, "Two drifters, off to see the world. There's such a lot of world to see. We're after the same rainbow's end—waiting 'round the bend, my huckleberry friend, Moon River and me."

"Henry Mancini's _Moon River,_" Ryuuren said, smiling tenderly. "I'm playing that tune on my next recording. I've always wondered what the English lyrics meant. Now I seem to understand."

Afterwards, the two went to the Guggenheim Museum, since Nadeshiko had already visited the Metropolitan Museum of Fine Arts with Sonomi. Instead of a cab, they rode a horse buggy, passing by Central Park, listening to the rhythmic clip-clop of the horse's hooves. The Guggenheim was a magnificent white structure, liquid in structure compared to all the high skyscrapers in the City.

"Would you mind stopping by a friend's exhibit—it opened recently and is getting quite some critical appraisal," said Ryuuren as they spiraled around the unique circular structure of the museum.

"Of course!" Nadeshiko looked around bug eyed. She stared at a painting with geometric shapes and vibrant colors. "Ah, I'm afraid I don't quite understand modern art."

"It's a Kadinsky," Ryuuren said, bemused.

"Kadin-who?" Nadeshiko blinked. They reached a more conventional exhibit of portraits and figure drawings in oil and pastels. "This is more my style—it makes sense and the colors are simply beautiful."

"I'm flattered you have praise for this modest exhibit," said a man with light brown hair and twinkling nut-brown eyes, bowing lowly. "Glad you can make it, Ryuuren."

"Ah, this is your artist friend?" Nadeshiko asked. "Pleased to meet you. My name is—"

"Of course I know you—the latest sensation in Japan—model Amamiya Nadeshiko!" Tanaka Keisuke said exuberantly. "In fact, it would be an honor if you can pose for me sometime and maybe we can grab a cup of coffee afterwards—"

"Don't even think of it, Keisuke-san," Ryuuren said lowly.

"Unfair. You always get the ladies," Keisuke sighed. "Have you seen Miara? She made me promise her an interview."

"Nade-chan!" A girl with long auburn hair tied back into a high ponytail exclaimed.

"Miara-chan!" Nadeshiko clapped her hands together. "What are you doing here?"

"I have an internship with the _Mainichi Shimbun,_" replied Miara. "And when I told them that I was friends with the Tanaka exhibit, I got to tag along with cultural section journalists and this story will be my cover story."

"That's amazing. _Mainichi Shimbun—_that's always been your dream to become a journalist," Nadeshiko said.

"Wait, you two know each other," Keisuke asked, pointing at the two girls.

"We went to the same junior high," replied Miara, grinning.

"Wait, and Mi-chan and I used to be neighbors—and Ryuuren and I are family friends—ah, it's like six degrees of connection!" Keisuke grinned. "We were destined to meet, Amamiya-san. You don't know how much of a fan I am—I watched your Meiji Chocolate commercial over and over again—"

"Pervert," muttered Miara and Ryuuren.

The group of four walked around the rest of the museum, all three eager to impress Nadeshiko about their knowledge of artists.

"The structure of this building is amazing," Nadeshiko remarked as they spiraled upwards. She leaned her head back to look at the skylights.

"Isn't it?" came a fresh voice from behind her. Nadeshiko found the owner of the voice to be a man pretty enough to be female, with deep golden eyes and longish blue-violet hair. "The building was designed by Frank Lloyd Wright, one of the greatest American architects ever; the fluid design of this building always fascinated me—a breakthrough in modern architecture." He paused blinking. "Sorry to interrupt! I was just passing by. Oh, by the way, marvelous exhibit, Tanaka-san!"

"T-thank you!" Keisuke stammered.

"And superb performance of Vivaldi the other night, Li-san—it was the best rendition I've ever heard of _Winter_, though I admit I'm not much of a fan of Baroque music." Ryuuren blinked, not able to properly thank the golden-eyed man, unsure if his remark was a compliment or not. "Well, then, let's go check out the fourth level, Eri," the golden-eyed man said, turning to a young woman with wavy hair and bright hazel eyes, who smiled up at him and took his arm. Together they walked off.

"Who was that?" Nadeshiko asked.

"You didn't recognize him—that's the budding young architect Chang Reiji," Miara stated, sighing happily. "Isn't he handsome? He's young, but as a high schooler he won a design contest for the newly opened Kinhoshi Metropolitan Museum in Tokyo and got a scholarship to study in London. Now, he's in New York because he has been commissioned to design skyscrapers. I guess he's here with his fiancée—they were high school sweethearts, I heard."

"I've heard of Chang Reiji—he's famous in Hong Kong, too. What is he—Chinese, Japanese, mixed?" Ryuuren said. "Seems like a nice guy though."

"Maybe we can ask him out for dinner some time," Keisuke remarked. "With his fiancée."

It was nightfall by the time they left the museum, and they made their way back to Fiftieth and Fifth Avenue. "The Rockefeller Christmas tree is the biggest I've ever seen," Nadeshiko exclaimed, staring up at the magnificent tree decorated on top with a blazing Swarovski crystal star. "Nee, Ryuuren-san, was it all right leaving Tanaka-san and Miara-chan like that?"

"Don't worry—they get along fine," chuckled Ryuuren. "They've always been like that. One day, they'll probably show up and announce they're married."

Nadeshiko giggled. "Miara-chan always says she'll never get married—she said she has too much to do to bind herself down."

"Don't worry—Keisuke says that he'll swallow his brushes whole if he ever marries a sarcastic, unfeminine girl like Miara," replied Ryuuren. "Well, should we go ice-skating in the Rockefeller rink?"

"I—I'm awfully bad at skating," Nadeshiko said as Ryuuren took her gloved hands and dragged her to rent skates.

Soon, she wobbled on the ice-skating rink, Ryuuren pulling her forward with both hands.

"Come on, it's not that bad," Ryuuren said, laughing as Nadeshiko's knees trembled together. "Here, I'm letting go."

"No, don't let go!" Nadeshiko protested. He released her and instantly, she fell flat on her face. "Hoe-e."

"Are you hurt?" Ryuuren swerved around her and pulled her up. "I'm sorry—I didn't know you'd really fall. I thought you were graceful because you're a model—but I guess I was wrong." She almost slipped again, and he braced her up. He started laughing—he couldn't help it.

"That's not nice," she said.

"I didn't know you had no coordination whatsoever!" Ryuuren said in gasps. "How in the world do you model?"

"It's everything that doesn't get capture on film," she muttered.

And so, Christmas passed by, and somehow, another week passed by and it was the end of another year. Every waking moment of the day, Ryuuren and Nadeshiko spent with each other. When they exhausted visiting every corner of the city, they sat snowy nights in the hotel lounge talking, telling each other everything about their lives up till that point. Sometimes, Ryuuren would take her to the studio for recordings, and he would play her songs that he composed and sometimes classics or pop songs. On milder days, they would walk through Central Park together, hand in hand, feeding the ducks and gathering the snow into snow families. Once, they went to watch baseball at the Mets stadium, though neither knew much about sports, and other times they went sightseeing, eating pretzels and roasted chestnuts in the street. Each day was a joy, spent together from dawn to midnight, and some how, it became New Year's Eve. Ryuuren reserved a roof deck of a building overlooking Times Square for just the two of them, and they watched the tens of thousands of people gather below.

"So, another year's coming to an end," murmured Ryuuren, slipping his hands into his coat pocket. "I guess neither of us planned on staying in New York City through New Year's."

"Right… I was supposed to leave last week," murmured Nadeshiko.

"But I'm glad I can spend this day with you, Nadeshiko. When I'm with you, I seem to loose track of time, of everything else going on in the world."

"I'm leaving in two days back for Japan," Nadeshiko said. "We'll have to say good-bye then."

"No—I will be playing for the Tokyo Philharmonic in the spring, after I finish the Europe tour. I'll make sure that I stay in Japan for a long time, and…"

"But what about afterwards? Then what?"

"We'll figure something out."

"No, Ryuuren. We can't do this to each other," Nadeshiko said. "I don't want you to sacrifice your career for me. I want you to play the violin. You need to make beautiful music and share it with the world."

"I can play the violin and still be by you," Ryuuren said. "There must be a way."

"How?" Nadeshiko asked.

"There could have been worse obstacles in our way. The Fates could have been against us, there could have been stringent family opposition, there could have been a hundred reasons that we could not be together. But this, physical distance, I can deal with. We can call each other, write each other. If I miss you, I can hop on the next flight to Japan and see you. Our hearts belong to each other. There's nothing stopping us from loving each other."

"Nothing stopping us from loving each other," Nadeshiko repeated. "Ryuuren—I used to have strange dreams. Dreams about the future. Sometimes, I felt that each day for me is limited, that I will never grow old to see the gray in my hair, never see my children's children, never live long enough to have accomplished what others can in a lifetime. I know it's strange but that has always been my fear. But love… Can love overcome everything?"

"I don't know. You are healthy and young, and we are here, together. We will always be together from now on," Ryuuren said. He slipped off the chain from his neck and slid off a ring that he always wore. Taking Nadeshiko's left hand, he gently slipped on the sapphire ring. It fit perfectly. Nadeshiko stared at her finger surprised. She could see a star reflected in the oval sapphire stone.

"What is this?" she asked.

"A star-sapphire. It's passed down generation after generation in my family—legend has it that some British nobleman gave it to one of my ancestors to propose to her," Ryuuren replied.

"I can't take something like that!" Nadeshiko exclaimed.

"No, I want you to have it."

"What does it mean?" she asked.

"Look—the fireworks are going off," Ryuuren stated, taking Nadeshiko by the arm and pointing up.

The crowd from Times Square counted down to the New Year. "TEN! NINE! EIGHT… SEVEN… SIX FIVE FOUR THREE TWO ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Happy New Year, Ryuuren-san," Nadeshiko said smiling up at the man standing beside her. He clinked his champagne glass with hers.

"Happy New Year, Amamiya Nadeshiko…" Ryuuren stared at Nadeshiko's enraptured face as she watched the fireworks.

"So pretty," Nadeshiko exclaimed. "I've never seen such grand fireworks. Actually, my grandfather never let me even stay up until midnight on New Year's."

"Will he be appalled to find you up at this time, watching fireworks on the rooftop in New York City with an almost stranger?"

"Perhaps." Nadeshiko looked up at him. "But you're the person I love. I would like to think that he would approve of the person I chose, whomever I chose."

As the last firework faded into sparkles of dust and smoke in the black sky, Ryuuren turned to Nadeshiko, taking her hand. "So, another new year has begun."

"A new year for a new beginning," said Nadeshiko softly, letting Ryuuren pull her up closer. His mouths closed in upon hers first softly, then more forcefully and desperately, as they seemed to realized that the spell of midnight, the momentary suspension of time, had broken and the clock was ticking again. "Ryuuren—stop," Nadeshiko said, pulling away.

"No, I don't want to let you go—there must be a way we can be together." Ryuuren pulled her to him tightly, just like he had during the commercial shooting; but this time, the director's yelling cut would not pull her away from him. "Nadeshiko, someday—it doesn't have to be now—will you marry me?"

Nadeshiko stared at the sapphire ring weighing down her fourth finger. Tears came to her eyes as she buried her head into Ryuuren's chest, muffling her answer. "Yes, Ryuuren. Yes, I will marry you."

"I didn't mean to make you cry," Ryuuren said, awkwardly stroking her long hair.

"I'm crying because I'm happy," Nadeshiko replied, reaching up and touching that beautiful face which she wanted to imprint in her memory forever, the way his dark brown hair fell into his deep blue eyes. "I'm so happy that I wish time can stop here right this moment."

"Why, when we have a bright future waiting ahead of us? We will grow old together, have four, five children—"

"That many!"

"Yes, like the Von Trappe family—we'll teach all of them a different instrument and make our own orchestra," said Ryuuren grinning.

"Hoe-e…"

"We'll always have each other. And love and cherish each other, forever and ever…" Ryuuren trailed off for he felt his eyes blurring also. Were her tears contagious—despite all the emotion he put into his performances, somehow, he never thought his heart was capable of feeling them. "And—"

"What's wrong, Ryuuren-san?" Nadeshiko looked up, burying her hand in his thick, chestnut brown hair, something she had wanted to do every since she had first met him.

"And…" His voice was choked up. "Don't let go of me, Nadeshiko. Just hold on to me, and we'll be all right. This moment, just for this moment, let me be with you like this—"

"But this dream must end now," whispered Nadeshiko her eyes widening as she saw a vision of a tall man with glasses and a warm, kind smile. Beside him was a boy with black hair and a toddler with short, fluffy light brown hair and her eyes. And a woman with long violet hair and green eyes reached her hands out to her. _That's me,_ she realized. Her attention turned back to the blue-eyed man standing in front of her. "Because this is nothing but our wishful thinking, a fantasy within a fantasy. We can't be together."

Ryuuren stared into her emerald eyes sorrowfully. Those forbidden words had been spoken. The dream really was over now. It was sweet and blissful while it lasted. "I love you, Nadeshiko." He bent over to kiss her one last time.

The brilliance of the fireworks in the sky, the sound of cheering voices and firecrackers and the deep thumping of hearts was still vivid in their minds when Li Ryuuren and Amamiya Nadeshiko found themselves facing each other on a table in the music room of Seijou Junior High again. They glanced at each other, blushed, then looked away.

"What is wrong with you two?" Mizuki Miara asked, walking into the room and slamming down a stack of papers. "Your faces are red and you're just sitting there, doing nothing."

"Miara-chan Do you need any help carrying the—" Tanaka Keisuke was cut off as Miara shoved her book bag into his outstretched hands.

"Finish my chemistry homework for me, senpai," she said curtly.

"Yes, ma'am." Keisuke sighed.

"Aren't you ashamed, Keisuke-san?" Ryuuren asked, having recovered his voice. "Getting pushed around by a fifteen year old?"

"I'm used to it." Keisuke sulked, taking his seat.

"So, why did you call us here, Mi-chan?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Well, I've finished the manuscript for Star-Crossed," Miara asserted, flipping back her long auburn braid. "I declare, it's quite a masterpiece!"

Picking up the packet of typewritten papers on the table, Nadeshiko asked, "Is this it?"

"Yup!" Miara grinned. "Just wait—I'll be the greatest playwright since Shakespeare!"

"I thought your dream was to become a top reporter," Nadeshiko remarked.

"I thought you wanted to become a novelist," said Keisuke, simultaneously.

"Dream big, they say, and it will take you to great places," replied Miara. "I want to do so many things—I just need to tackle things step by step and go forward as long as fortune will take me."

"Well, it's Christmas Eve, and we're here, still stuck in school," Keisuke commented.

"Yes, why are you always here—don't you ever have classes at Seijou University?" Miara demanded.

"You told me to meet you here!" Keisuke replied indignantly.

"Why don't we go on a trip somewhere?" Nadeshiko exclaimed. "Forget about the Dark Ones—let's just have fun for the winter holidays!"

"That's a good idea," Miara exclaimed.

"After all, someone once told me, 'Christmas is a time for joy and celebration,'" Ryuuren said.

"How about a ski trip—I can get us free passes to the lodge," Keisuke said.

"Eww—I don't want to go on a trip with Kei-senpai!" Miara stated.

"Ah, so cold. Don't you know that Christmastime is a time for giving and generosity, Miara-chan?" Keisuke lamented.

"Ryuuren?" Nadeshiko turned to Ryuuren, who seemed strangely pensive.

"Hmm…" Ryuuren looked at Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko paused, pondering whether to ask or not. Ryuuren never raised his voice at her anymore. They didn't argue like they used to either—at least not with them losing their tempers at each other. Now, it was more like petty squabbles. Like an old couple. "There is no way to seal the Fantasy, is there?"

"No… For someone like you who always has hope in her heart, you will never be able to seal the Fantasy," replied Ryuuren, shutting his eyes, as if recalling something blissful. "And where's the harm in a little bit of fantasizing?"

"True—so long as you're not caught up in it," said Nadeshiko. The sweet, tender words echoed in her ears, _Nadeshiko, someday—it doesn't have to be now—will you marry me?_ She stared at Ryuuren's bright blue eyes, blushing as she recalled the ardency behind those eyes as he had asked her that miraculous question. The star sapphire ring, Ryuuren's Christmas gift from last year, gleamed from her ring finger. Could it mean anything other than just a last-minute Christmas gift? _Can I not dream that someday, not now, but somewhere in the near future… Can I not wish that my little fantasy can become reality?_

_Can I not hope?_

_Present time, New Year's Eve…_

Syaoran was in good spirits that day because he had just received a fat paycheck for this month working at La Seine, thanks to a generous holiday bonus. This was the first time he was earning a living for himself, and it was not a bad feeling to see that all the additional zeroes in the sum in his bank account was due to his own hard labor, not his mother's allowance. At this rate, maybe by next spring, he would have paid back his credit card bills to his mother and saved enough money to buy Sakura a nice birthday present. Whistling a little Christmas jingle, though it was past Christmas, he untied his apron and threw it into his locker. He had managed to pull on his brown slacks and shirt before the manager burst into the locker room.

"Li Syaoran-kun, where do you think you're going?" the manager barked.

"My shift ended," Syaoran said, throwing his waiter uniform into his locker.

"Well, today's the busiest night of the year—the chef requested you as a sous-chef tonight," the manager stated, scowling heavily.

"Find someone else. Besides, what kind of business stays open on New Year's Eve?" Syaoran demanded.

"La Seine's booked out for the Hoshi Corporation's season's end party—you knew this. Now get back in the kitchen!"

"I'm sorry but I have a date," replied Syaoran, throwing on his beige suede coat.

"A what?" The manager started blushing happily—he liked this sort of gossip. "Li-kun, you never told me you have a girlfriend. Who is she? Oh wait—is she that cute girl with green eyes that came last time? You know, the one you baked that scrumptious cake for. Right, Kinomoto-kun's little sister!"

"Ah, well…" Syaoran's ears turned red. "She's not exactly my girlfriend. In fact, we're not really going on a date—her entire family's tagging along."

"Oooh, Kinomoto-kun will break your neck if you ever hurt his precious little sister," the manager said, nudging Syaoran knowingly.

"Exactly—the one thing he would like even less than me taking Sakura to the festival is standing her up," Syaoran stated.

"Then you better go!" the manager exclaimed. "Ah, Li-kun is more of a man than I thought he was—I always thought girls would be scared of you. How should I put it… Back in my school days, they would call you the unapproachable type."

_And here in my days, we will call you the "Aki-type," the guy who gossips more than girls,_ Syaoran thought. But he showed only utmost politeness when he stated, "By the way, let the head chef know I have prepped all the vegetables—they're stacked in the refrigerator in labeled containers. All the meat has been chopped and seasoned, and I've prepared the fish stock for the soup—it's boiling right now. The cake batter is also in the fridge, and the biscuits are cooling on the rack right now."

"Why didn't you tell me this—that you've finished all that already! Well, go along now. You can't keep Sakura-chan waiting." The manager shoved his favorite waiter along. "That's right, my boy—it's New Year's Eve so score big!"

"Score what big?" mumbled Syaoran, winding his green scarf around his neck several times before dashing out.

Hopping off at the bus stop, Syaoran glanced at his leaf-shaped watch. "Shoot." He ran all the way down the block, to the blue-gabled house. He pressed the door bell with trembling hands. Sakura's father opened the door, much to Syaoran's dismay.

"Good evening, Li-san. We heard you will be coming over. Why don't you come on in? Sakura-san is almost ready," Kinomoto Fujitaka said, stretching out his arm to invite Syaoran in.

"G-good evening, Kinomoto-san," Syaoran said, bowing down so low that he almost banged his head on the ground.

"Otou-san, who is it?" called out a familiar cranky male voice from indoors.

"Li-san is here!" Fujitaka answered.

"_Who_?"

"Li Syaoran," replied Fujitaka.

"Who the heck is that?" Touya muttered, walking out towards the front door. "You, Brat, what are you doing at my house? Don't you have shift at La Seine? I made sure with the chef that he would be needing you all night long."

"I finished all the prep work—so I was let out early," Syaoran said with forced pleasantness.

Yukito yawned, walking towards the front door. "Li-kun, why don't you come on in? It's cold outside. Now, where was the vanilla pudding I was saving…"

"No, the Brat can wait outside," Touya said, arms folded, sulking because Yukito always took Syaoran's side. "In fact, the Brat can return to where he came from."

"Touya-san, be civil," Fujitaka said warningly.

"Otou-san, this is a family event—why does he have to join us?" Touya protested.

"Tomoyo-chan's here too, and so am I," Yukito mumbled as he wiped pudding off his lips. Now, where was the mochi he had been saving up for post-dessert? Winter always made him hungrier.

"You're both family," Touya replied tartly. "Well, Tomoyo is our cousin by blood, now that I think of it."

"Did I hear my name?" Tomoyo walked down the stairs, decked in a brilliant violet kimono with pale pink sakura prints decorating the hems and skirt. A fur shawl was wrapped over her shoulders. "Sakura-chan and I are ready!"

"You look beautiful, Tomoyo-san," Fujitaka said, smiling at his niece. And now, his daughter walked down. His eyes crinkled to see Sakura looking more like her mother than ever today, suddenly so womanly and graceful in a deep pink kimono with a dark blue obi—he had seen that kimono before. "And you too, Sakura-san."

The two girls were followed by Tomoyo's mother. "Look at these two—can you believe they fit into Nadeshiko's old kimonos?" Sonomi sighed happily. "They look so grown up."

"Humph, Tomoyo's fine, but don't trip on your geta, Kaijou," Touya muttered, staring at his feet. When had his sister turned this pretty? He quickly turned to see the Brat's expression, then scowled.

"Syaoran! Were you waiting? I'm sorry!" Sakura said, suddenly trying to run down the stairs, forgetting the restrained movement from the tight skirt of the kimono. She retained her balance as Sonomi caught her from behind.

"Humph… A little ogre trying to wear a kimono. Good luck with that," Touya muttered.

"Stop it Touya—you know both Sakura and Tomoyo both lovely," Yukito stated.

Sakura blushed at the compliment, while Syaoran scowled at his lost opportunity. "It takes longer to wear a kimono that it looks—Tomoyo's mother tied the obi for us—I would never be able to do it on my own. "Well?" Having walked all the way up to the front door, Sakura blinked at Syaoran, waiting for some reaction. Any reaction. She shifted uncomfortably, tugging at her sleeves.

"I like the pattern on your kimono," Syaoran said woodenly. It was a brilliant pink silk with an assortment of paler pink and violet sakura blossoms and petals adorning the collar, sleeves and skirt.

"Oh? Thank you." She looked crestfallen. "Well, did you just come from work?"

"What work?" Syaoran blinked innocently.

"Oh, don't be silly. Onii-chan told me all about how you always hang out with Yukito-san now, since you have similar shifts at La Seine and at the hospital also, like you're Yukito-san's new best friend. That's why it's been so hard to see neither you nor him lately. Onii-chan said that Yukito-san specially recommended you to the manager. And I asked 'nii-chan if I could do it too, and he said the restaurant has no use for clumsy ogres like me." Sakura pouted and walked on ahead out the door with her father. Syaoran glared at Touya, who stuck out his tongue back.

"Nice job," muttered Kero-chan from Tomoyo's sleeve. He mimicked Syaoran. "I like the pattern on your kimono."

"What?" hissed Syaoran. "Do you except me to walk out the door in one piece if I compliment her in front of her brother?"

"Excuses," sputtered Kero-chan.

"Stupid stuffed animal," returned Syaoran scowling. Great, Tomoyo was bringing Kero-chan along too. This had turned into another enormous expedition.

The entire town seemed to have gathered at the Tsukimine Shrine that evening and numerous faces in the crowds were familiar. Many women had donned kimonos and since it was a milder evening, children were found running about with candies and takayoki at hand.

Sakura and Tomoyo walked arm in arm into the lantern-lit festival grounds, followed by Syaoran and Fujitaka engaged in a deep conversation about pottery in the Qing dynasty, and Touya and Yukito, discussing whether cookies or cakes were tastier. When Sakura saw the different stands, one selling takayoki, another with sizzling hot yakisoba and yet more with games and contests, her eyes turned rounder and rounder in delight. Everybody chuckled as Sakura started to jump up and down in delight, not being able to decide if she wanted to get takayoki first or fish for goldfish with the net.

The first group they tumbled into was Eriol, Miho and Nakuru (and Suppi-chan in Miho's coat pocket). They had already gone through a round of all the different games, and Eriol was juggling all the stuffed dolls he had won for Miho. Shuffling behind them was Mizuki Kai, looking gloomy until he saw Sakura and Syaoran.

"Sakura-chan! You look adorable in a kimono!" Kai exclaimed, sweat-dropping to find Tomoyo videotaping them in rapture. In fact, Tomoyo's eyes had not left the camera lens since they had entered the shrine—to make up for the lack of taping during Christmas.

"What are you doing with Eriol-kun's crowd?" Sakura asked curiously. Kai seemed rather out of place in the festival with his sunglasses, fang earrings and long black coat.

"It happened like this," Kai sighed. "I was at the video arcade on Level 7 of Street Fighter, when I heard this annoying voice go, 'Eriol—get that rabbit doll for me from the machine.' And then that same annoying voice went, 'Mizuki-senpai, what are you doing here by yourself in the arcade on New Year's Eve? Come with us to the festival at Tsukimine Shrine.' And of course I refused. Then that annoying she-male (he pointed an accusing finger to Nakuru) took me by the arm and dragged me down the street until somehow I found myself here."

"I see." Sakura chuckled.

"Mizuki-senpai, I want you to get a goldfish for me—I don't want any goldfish—I want the one with the black and orange spots," Miho stated. "Today's been such a lucky day—We've won something at every single stand!" The armful of stuffed animal Eriol was holding was evidence.

"Unlucky for me," muttered Kai. He turned to Sakura and Tomoyo. "Look at this coat—isn't it nice? Meilin-chan got it for me for Christmas!" Kai spun around in his black coat. "It's soooo warm, the warmest thing I've ever worn in my life."

"Yes, we've all seen it a million times over the past week," muttered Syaoran, rolling his eyes.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Sakura saw Rika—she almost didn't recognize her friend, who as dressed in a deep maroon kimono with a simple geometric print, and her hair was pulled back from her face in a bun. She had never seen Rika look so mature and beautiful. Next to Rika was a tall man with a baseball cap pulled down low over his head and a navy blue jacket and jeans. It took Sakura a second to realize it was Terada-sensei—but nobody would even notice the two amidst all the couples at the Shrine.

"Terada-sensei, isn't it lucky that my parents are away on a business trip today, and I can spend today with you?" Rika asked. "We've never spent New Year's Eve together before."

Tugging his cap up slightly, Terada Yoshiyuki grinned. "We will truly be lucky if no on recognizes me like this."

"You look like a student dressed like that," Rika giggled. "Nobody would recognize you as Terada-sensei, dressed in a blazer and tie all the time." And indeed, Akagi Aki walked right past them without any sign of recognition. He was scowling deeply, following his older sister, who was wearing a black wig, and her boyfriend, Tamemura Asuma.

"Aki, go buy Asuma and me some juice," Akagi Arima stated, waving a wad of yen at her younger brother.

"Humph, I'm not your servant. I could be on a date with any girl in my class, not following around standing guard for you," grumbled Aki, taking the money.

Turning to Asuma, Arima stated, "What a stroke of good luck shooting got canceled for a week because of the snowstorm. Now I can spend the holidays with you, Asuma."

"Are you sure it's all right going around like this—you might get recognized," Asuma said.

"Nobody recognizes without all the makeup and hair," Arima replied, patting her short black-haired wig. "By the way, I can't believe you thought I was having an affair with my co-actor."

"But all the tabloids—"

"You believe what the tabloids say?" Arima demanded.

"You're always with him and last time I called you at night, he picked up the phone—" Asuma shook his head. "I'm sorry. I should have trusted you. I _do_ trust you, Arima. Forgive me for even doubting."

"Good boy." Arima patted her boyfriend on the head.

"Nee-chan, Asuma-aniki, here's the juice!" Aki said, bringing back three cups of juice. "Guess what—I have a date for tomorrow! The cute juice stand girl goes to Eitoukou High—she said she saw me in the basketball game at their school and had a crush on me ever since. Good thing I bought juice from that stand!"

"Aww, my cute little brother actually has a date," Arima said, slinging an arm around Aki's neck and ruffling Aki's carefully styled bleached hair.

"Arima, you need to stop treating your brother like he's five," Asuma sighed.

"That's right, I deserve some dignity too," Aki said, straightening his jacket collar.

Sakura, who was near by, giggled. Despite all of Aki's airs at school, he was utterly submissive under his sister's rule. She nodded her head to Asuma and Arima, careful not to draw any attention to them, knowing they probably wanted some privacy. Arima waved back, and Asuma winked at Syaoran, who turned red.

Next, Chiharu and Takashi walked down together, arm in arm. Chiharu was wearing a dark orange kimono with a yellow obi, and a pretty matching bag slung around her wrist. Clusters of orange flowers dangled from her pigtails.

"Chiharu-chan, did you try the takayoki—it's delicious," Naoko said, holding up the stick with the three round octopus balls.

There was a whimper from Tomoyo's sleeves.

"Did you just say something?" asked Naoko to Tomoyo.

"Nope!" Tomoyo smiled, sliding a takayoki into her sleeve, which was instantly gobbled up by Kero-chan, who threw the empty stick on the ground.

"Guess what, I bought an _omamori_ earlier, and I think it's really been effective. I recommend you buy one too—they sell it at the stand over there." Naoko pointed to a stand selling all sorts of good luck talismans that warded one against illness and accidents. "Afterwards, I won a lottery a while ago for an onsen trip in Hokkaido," Naoko stated to Sakura. "And it's the onsen that's said to be haunted—I always wanted to investigate it."

"Seems like everybody's been lucky today," remarked Chiharu. "Takashi-kun and I went to the movies today, and the movie we wanted to see was sold out—but there a man who said that his date got canceled and just gave us the movie tickets. Then, when we entered the theater, they told us we were the one millionth guest, and gave us coupons for a lifetime of free popcorn and soda at the theater."

"Befitting—you two were voted Best Teen Couple of Japan," stated Naoko, giggling when Chiharu blushed.

"Speaking of luck, say, did you know that a kiss at the turn of the New Year guarantees eternal good fortune upon the couple?" Yamazaki Takashi said, once he gathered enough of an audience. "The problem is you have the kiss exactly when the clock strikes 12 A.M., not a second sooner, or else the couple will be cursed for the next seven years."

"Hoe-e… That sounds scary—I'd rather not risk it," said Sakura.

"Since we are on the topic of kisses, in Japan, it is normally a social taboo to kiss in public," Eriol continued. "Thus, in western-style weddings held in Japan, it is often customary for the groom to kiss the bride on the left cheek instead of the lips at the end of the ceremony. However, in the West, a kiss on the cheek is in the contrary merely a sign of greeting and can signify, 'let's just stay friends.' Hence, there is a lot of confusion when the average Japanese meets a European, because for Europeans, kissing on the cheeks is very natural and a friendly gesture, whereas in Japan, it is considered rude. Once, on New Year's Eve, an Italian man took his Japanese girlfriend to the festival, and on the stroke of midnight, tried to kiss her lips. But at the last moment, she turned her head it landed on her cheek."

"So, what happened to the couple?" Miho asked. "Did they receive good fortune?"

"Oh, yes, the man's business did extremely well, and the girlfriend also got into the university of her dreams and graduated with many honors. But they were doomed to remain friends forever," Eriol concluded.

"That's too bad," Miho said.

"Well, it depends on how you look at it. Wealth, fame, education, they received everything, and they remained in close touch all their lives. Whereas, if they were to marry, they might have not achieved everything they had desired to. It's a tradeoff." Eriol smiled at Takashi, who nodded in approval at the nonsensical grand finale. Chiharu shook her head in disbelief at the gullible crowd.

A little distance off, the Chang twins walked into the Tsukimine Shrine.

"Ouch, I broke another nail—the second today. Why do we have to come to such a crowded place, noisy with little kids running about everywhere," grumbled Erika, who was wearing an elegant black kimono with red and white flower designs. Her pile was twisted up and fastened by golden pins. There was a meowing and a black cat gazed at her with yellow eyes and crossed her path. She shuddered; she was not suspicious, but still, it left her feeling uneasy. "What rotten luck I have today."

"I thought you wanted to see the fireworks," said Eron. "It won't be anywhere near as grand as Times Square. But we so rarely get to go to festivals together. And it's your first chance to wear a kimono, too."

"Now, tell me, where did you learn how to tie an obi?" Erika asked suspiciously.

"Don't you remember at the orphanage, one time, several of the trustee's wives came to teach the girls various Japanese etiquette lessons like tea ceremony, flower arrangement and how to wear a kimono," replied Eron.

"It must have been when I was at the hospital." Erika chuckled. "Now, why did you end up learning how to wear a female kimono again?"

Eron blushed slightly. "You know they always mistook me for a girl." In the midst of the crowd of festival-goers, Sakura caught his eyes. He stumbled over a broken shoelace—it was the first time he had seen Sakura in a kimono, a brilliant print of pink and violet flowers. Beside her stood Li Syaoran, looking piqued as Touya kept peering over his shoulder. Eron scowled—if he were in Syaoran's position, he would not be dragging his feet around like that like some grumpy bulldog._ But just my luck… I am not the one by her side right now, and never will be. But can I not hope also?_

"I can't get over how cute Sakura-chan looks in a kimono," Tomoyo squealed, delighted that her new videocamera in night mode still captured color and light perfectly. The rose-colored kimono truly suited Sakura so well, her waist accented by a dark blue obi. Her hair was pulled back into two buns on each side of her head, reminiscent of her elementary days hairstyle, and was fastened by flower ornaments with dangling tassels.

"She does look beautiful, doesn't she?" Syaoran said tenderly.

Tomoyo glanced at Syaoran and blushed happily—someone who appreciated Sakura's cuteness as much as her! But she couldn't help wondering why Syaoran's couldn't just tell Sakura she looked beautiful to her face. Oh well, she had captured that comment on videotape and would replay it later to Sakura. The group had dispersed as people found different stands that interested them. Touya had been dragged off by Yukito's enormous appetite. Sonomi had been ranting at Fujitaka until they bumped into a group of Sonomi's old classmates and Fujitaka's former high school students, all married with kids now.

"No way, Kinomoto-sensei. You're still single. Do you want to marry me?" asked one of his old female students.

"Hey!" cried out her former classmate and current husband, cradling a toddler in one arm and absentmindedly feeding his other child, a four-year-old, dango.

"Tomoyo-chan. Syaoran! Do you want to go to the stands on the other end of the shrine that we haven't seen yet?" Sakura exclaimed, running up to her friends after having run a full circle around the near vicinity.

"I actually wanted to talk to my mother for a second—I'll join you two in a while," said Tomoyo, turning around and melting away into the crowds.

Sakura and Syaoran blinked at each other.

"Well, should we look around for a bit?" Syaoran asked. Alone at last. What stroke of belated luck. He frowned. Luck. It couldn't be… He recalled Takashi's words, _a kiss at the turn of the New Year guarantees eternal good fortune upon the couple._

"You know, I've been thinking about outo-san's story of the violinist and the cursed violin. What distinguishes good fortune from misfortune, I wonder," Sakura commented. "Is it the positive end result that is important, despite all the difficulties along the way to get to the point? Or does a truly lucky person get exempt from all such adversities?"

"Meaning, was the violinist truly cursed if in the end, he did return to the princess? Or was the 'curse' actually a blessing in disguise because it had led him to his love?" Syaoran said.

"That's right. That's exactly what I was trying to say." Sakura marveled at Syaoran's ability to put in words what she was grappling to express. "So, I had a funny dream the other night. It was about my mother and Ryuuren-san. But it wasn't like the timeslips that we sometimes have—it was just a dream, because it didn't make any sense. It was strange because I think the dream got mixed up with memories from our trip to New York City last year. Remember how we did the photo shoot at the Empire State Building? In my dream, my mother and Ryuuren-san were in New York; but Ryuuren-san was a professional violinist, and my mother was an international model. What a silly dream it was, completely unrealistic," Sakura said, giggling. But it had been a sweet dream.

"Well, where's the harm in a little fantasizing?" murmured Syaoran softly, to himself.

"Did you say something?"

"Do you want to get some crepe?"

Thus, Sakura and Syaoran found themselves walked side by side, peeking at all the different stands, not realizing how time had passed until they realized people were gathering away from the stands and pushing to find a good location to see the fireworks.

"The fireworks will be going off!" Sakura exclaimed, shoved by the taller adults. "Hoe-e! I'm too short. I can't see."

Syaoran took her by the hand and dragged her away from the worst of the crowd. Then, he lifted her up and put her on a ledge. "Better?"

Sakura nodded, blushing.

The crowd was chanting now, "Three. Two… One…"

Simultaneously, the fireworks went off, but Sakura was oblivious, because at that split second, without warning, Syaoran bent over and kissed her lightly on the cheek, so lightly that he could have merely been whispering something in her ear.

He did whisper in her ear, "Happy New Year," though his voice was drowned by the roar of all the people in the streets shouting the same words with jubilance and exhilaration.

She stood on the little stone ledge in a daze, until Kero-chan suddenly flew out of nowhere, into her face.

"Sakura-chan!" Kero-chan exclaimed, tugging her by the bangs on each side of her head. "Earth to it, Sakura-chan."

"K-Kero-chan?" Sakura stammered. "Hide—people might see you."

"They're all watching the fireworks; they won't notice me," Kero-chan stated. "Hurry, it's a dark force." He did manage to give Syaoran a nasty glare.

"So, that's what this strange aura was. Why didn't I notice before?" Sakura was alert again as she reached under her kimono and drew out the star key. "Key that hides the power of the stars. Show your true self to me. I, Sakura, command you under contract. Release!"

A stately goddess-figure with four-leaf clovers woven into her long hair materialized in front of them. With narrowed eyes, she turned to Syaoran. "To be sealed with a kiss of all clichés. You're an interesting boy. If you wanted good fortune for yourself, you wouldn't have been able to call upon me. But all your feelings were directed towards wishing good will for the little Card Mistress. Once in a century do I meet the likes of you."

"The Fortune," Syaoran murmured in awe. "Didn't think that really would work."

Now, the Fortune turning to Sakura. "Card Mistress, I figure you think that if you seal me, I will be able to grant you eternal good luck?" Her voice was beautiful but low and terrible also, resembling the thundering of a waterfall. Like the Light and Dark, the Fates and the Riddle, it was one of the few forces with a voice.

"No, you may do as you please. And I will continue on with what I've been doing up till now—fighting against dark forces with the help of my true friends, not relying on luck or fate or some divine construct," said Sakura. "The Fates also made it clear to me that they will be sealed for the time being, but I understand each of my Cards is under contract with me by its own free will."

If the dark force could have smiled, it would have smiled. "Likewise, it was my decision to leave the Dark Ones and find you. My sisters, the Fates, were right. You are an interesting pair, Star-Bearer and the Moon-Wielder. I will watch over you for the time being. Do not expect me to aid you in any way, for I follow the life-thread spun by the Fates, though sometimes I act upon my own whim too. I can be benevolent, and I can be equally cruel. But in the end, all my blessing cannot thwart one's destiny. So seal me now, before I change my mind."

Sakura nodded, raising her staff. "Spirit of the dark forces. I, Sakura, command you. Return to a new shape of contract! Sakura Card!" When she finished, she held up a pretty new card of Lady Luck holding the Wheel of Fortune. She turned and held it to Syaoran. "It's yours."

Shaking his head, Syaoran said, "I don't want it."

"How did you sense the Fortune?" asked Sakura. "It definitely doesn't feel like the other dark forces."

Shrugging, Syaoran replied, "I guess I just had a lucky premonition." He smiled crookedly. "And we missed the fireworks."

Sakura sighed, recalling the gentle touch on her cheeks at the stroke of midnight. It was only to seal a dark force, after all—to think she had momentarily felt all fluttery and weak-kneed.

"Very interesting," remarked Eriol, who also had sensed a dark force and had been watching from behind the shrubs. "They've sealed the Nature's Trio. Father Time, Lady Fortune and the Fates. Something Clow Reed never even attempted to do."

"Perfect!" exclaimed Tomoyo, who had captured the grand finale on camera. "What luck it was to follow Eriol-kun—he always knows when all the excitement's happening."

"W-where did you start filming from?" asked Sakura, turning red again upon recalling how the Fortune was sealed.

"From the beginning?" Tomoyo shrugged. "Poor Kero-chan..."

"Why didn't Clow Reed seal the Fortune? It seems like a useful card," Kero-chan asked Eriol. "I mean, as far at difficulty of sealing, the Time is pretty difficult too, isn't it?

"Because Fate and Fortune are fickle and not dependable. You can't completely rely on either of them, and they can always change. Only Time is constant," replied Eriol.

"True," nodded Kero-chan gravely.

"Besides, Clow Reed was a notoriously unlucky man. Fortune would not stick with him even if he wanted it to," Eriol said, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

"Ah, outo-san and onii-chan must be looking for me!" Sakura exclaimed. Sure enough, Touya and Yukito came running up to them, followed by Sonomi and Fujitaka, who had finally escaped from all the formalities of greeting Fujitaka's former students.

"Well, we should head home," yawned Touya. "Where in the world were you, kaijou? Yukito and I were saving you and Tomoyo a nice spot to see the fireworks." He narrowed his eyes at Syaoran. "Only you and Tomoyo."

Sonomi scowled at Fujitaka. "Well, Kinomoto-sensei, you've had enough former students fawning over you to bloat your ego well enough for the entire year ahead. So, do you plan on telling us the end to your story of the violinist or not? You've kept us in long enough suspense, and you have a ready audience here. You seem to enjoy the sound of your own voice, anyway."

"That's right, outo-san, do tell everyone the rest of the story—it's no fun without the ending," said Touya, who did know the rest of the story but wanted his father to tell it in its right form; no matter how much Yukito had badgered him to tell the ending, he had kept mum.

"Well, I guess I gave you all plenty to time to ruminate over the fate of our young violinist and the cursed violin," Fujitaka stated. He seemed to have gathered an even larger audience than anticipated, since the fireworks watchers, on their way out, had gathered around out of curiosity. So Fujitaka was compelled to briefly recapitulate the story and then continued, "Some say the violinist, after leaving the princess, was soon after driven to madness by the demon of the violin, taking his own life when he realized he could never match the sound of the violin with his own skills, following the fate of many before him. Meanwhile, the princess wasted away until all that was left was the echo of a sad song in the wind on a winter's night." Fujitaka paused, staring at the grim faces of the audience. "But this is the version I believe to be true. After he left, the violinist spent a thousand days reflecting upon his decision to leave the one person he loved even more than music. The songs he played were now all melancholy and sorrowful but more beautiful than they had ever been before. When he believed the Fates and Lady Fortune to have forsaken him, and agonized in desperate solitude, only with the passage of time did a glimmering knowledge sink into him. At first, he thought his soul was finally being consumed by the demon violin. But then, he realized that he was not losing his soul to the violin. It was something else—love. He had already left half his soul behind with the princess. Each of the thousand days, he learned a new song. And with each new song he learned, he learned it with the desire to return to the princess and play it to her. He realized that the violin was neither cursed nor magical at all. The beauty in his heart and mind produced the stellar sound. The kindness in his heart and the happiness he wished to spread to people was what had charmed people and made them so receptive to him. And of course, the princess had recognized the true beauty within a person who could produce such a lovely sound all along. The curse had not been that on the violin, but the shadow of doubt in his mind, the doubt in himself. And after a thousand days and nights had passed and a thousand songs wiser the violinist was, he returned to the princess who awaited him with a brilliant smile, for the man who returned was not the man who had left in fear and uncertainty, but a man with love and courage. Meanwhile, the mystical violin has long since gone missing, and though it lost any magical powers it may have held, it is said to bring great happiness to the violinist and its listeners."

The spectators clapped as the story concluded and Sakura and Tomoyo sighed contentedly. Kai nodded knowingly. He turned to look at Miho's rapt face—she had always had a soft spot for fairytales.

"New Year's Eve at Times Square was grand," remarked Miho. "But this isn't bad either, back home, with family and friends, listening to good stories and eating delicious food. Ah, you weren't there, Mizuki-senpai, but that's when I first met Sakura and everyone."

A new year had begun, and Kai found himself awake past midnight as usual, but this time standing next to his younger sister. She didn't know it, but the same time last year, he too had been in New York because he was stealing the sapphire ring from the artist Shing. And back then on New Year's Eve, in the midst of the bustling the million people gathered in Time Square to watch the fireworks, he too had been standing there. He had been standing there in the shadows with a black cap pulled over his head, under the same sky, watching the same fireworks, just an arms' reach away from his little sister. If he had been the violinist, would he have had the courage to return to the princess?

Tomoyo watched Sonomi's smirk in satisfaction at the happy conclusion to Sakura's father's story. She was glad that her mother had released most of her former grudges against Kinomoto Fujitaka, because it was nice to have family gatherings like this—for Sakura had always been like the sister she had never had. She held up her video camera again to capture one last footage of Sakura in a kimono.

"There is no sight as lovely as a girl in a kimono," Eriol murmured in a low voice.

At first, Tomoyo thought Eriol was speaking of Sakura and was about to agree, but she realized he was looking at her. Tomoyo blushed, staring down at her feet. Was he talking in general or directing a compliment towards her? She still could not tell.

"Don't you ever film yourself?" asked Eriol.

"Noo…" she said slowly. "I don't feel comfortable being videotaped. I prefer to be the videotaper."

"It's a pity to hide such a lovely face behind a camera all the time." Eriol remarked. "But I guess if you take away your hobbies, you wouldn't be Tomoyo-san. Just like, if you took away all the magical powers from Clow Reed, he wouldn't be Clow Reed."

"I disagree. If you took away all the magical powers from Clow Reed, he may no longer be a magician, but he would still be an abnormally intelligent and insightful man, albeit a little cynical and sadistic. Just like if you took away the violin from the violinist, he would still be a musician who might express the music in his heart in a different form. If you took away my videocamera, my sewing machines and even Sakura-chan from me, I will still be Daidouji Tomoyo, waiting readily with a listening ear for a friend to come find me."

"And blessed will the one who does come find you," said Eriol, smilingly warmly at the youthful face which concealed a wisdom beyond years. Turning around to Syaoran, he added with a sinister chuckle, "By the way, I think in order to seal the Fortune, you have just doomed yourself to eternal friendship with Sakura-san."

"Eh?" Syaoran scowled.

"Did you forget already? A kiss on the cheek means 'let's stay friends forever.' " Eriol laughed at Syaoran's appalled expression. _My cute Little Wolf and dear Cherry Blossom, what will the new year hold for you?_

_**Happy New Year 2008!!!**_

New Year's Special Four-panel Omake

Sakura in a Kimono and Syaoran at the Tsukimine Shrine

_Wish-chan: Reflection at the end of 2007…_

_Please enjoy the __Sakura and Syaoran new colored Fanarts__… The New Year's picture is actually one of my more favorite pieces—I had a lot of fun doing Sakura's kimono patterns. And enjoy the omake of Syaoran and Sakura at the Tsukimine festival—I'm rather into drawing chibis these days, and I think it's rather cute, but won't make much sense without the story background. The hero of the omake is Kero-chan though… a backstory that is only known through the pictures. ; As Tomoyo said, "Poor Kero-chan." _

_I mentioned some time ago that I've written the winter chapters to have some time gaps in between so that I can later go back and fill them in if I want to. Those who have kept up with recent events shall also know that this is because Chapter 50 is sort of a pivotal chapter where things head towards the point of no return. Chapter 49 is the last of the good ol' days, so to speak, hence all the specials in between. I know, I'm silly with the numbering. What the heck is 49.9? Lol… So, this is a ten page fluff special that somehow expanded to this massive chapter. It probably helps to have reread the Christmas special right before this, as the story begins with an alternate retelling of the Christmas party at Tomoyo's place and continues on a little later into the night than I included in Chapter 49.75. The structure of this chapter is sort of funny—like a story within a story—you know those Russian dolls where you open the big one up and find a smaller and smaller one till you get the baby doll in the center? Random analogy. ; Usually, I write a Ryuuren and Nadeshiko flashback to support the main story, but this time, the main story was actually the Ryuuren and Nadeshiko plot. I think the Fantasy is probably my favorite dark force (the Mirror is my favorite original.) It was nonsense, but it was fun writing Ryuuren and Nadeshiko's encounter within the Fantasy. The Fortune is an interesting dark force that sort of fits in with the New Year's theme. I did some research after I wrote this chapter on "luck," and have come to a whole new level of respect for Ohkawa Ageha-sama, script-writer of CLAMP. All that "everything happens for a reason" emphasis seems to come from philosopher Carl Jung's theories of synchronicity. Yes, that's the title of the new Tsubasa Chronicle Tokyo Revelations Opening, so suddenly everything in my mind clicked. I'm still trying to understand it all but you can find out in Wikipedia which says, "__Jung believed that many experiences perceived as coincidence were not merely due to chance but, instead, suggested the manifestation of parallel events or circumstances reflecting this governing dynamic." Very, very interesting. I always knew CLAMP's ladies were smart, hence I'm learning from their manga every day. (Lesson to those who think anime/manga are for kids: you can learn philosophy, history, psychology, etc. etc. from anime and manga!)_

_Anyhow, I sort of feel like I'm taking my favorite songs and force-feeding down everyone's throat. I guess everyone's figured out by now how important music is to me and it is also an integral part of New Trials. I don't feel bad about incorporating so much music reference in NT because I like to think of this fanfiction as being a multimedia experience. Besides, the importance of music in CCS is canon for CLAMP—sometimes, I am like, "why did I make Ryuuren and Syaoran play violin again?" And I remembered my explanation way in the earlier chapters— there is the illustration of Touya playing violin (my favorite picture of him), and that's how the whole back story of Nadeshiko playing the violin spun off from. Ah, it came full cycle to Sakura. When I read manga or read books, it always interests me what music the mangaka or author listened to when writing. Because music plays such an important role in setting the mood. I wonder how many thousands of hours of music I listened to while writing New Trials. I think one of the most interesting CLAMP interviews I read was when Ohkawa-sama was talking about what music she listened to while writing the script for Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles—supposedly she listens to Maaya Sakamoto and Chihiro Onitsuka—coincidentally two of my favorite Japanese female singers—their albums are always on cycle when I write New Trials. You know, there are those voices that are soothing to listening to while writing. I go through so many different phases in music… Broadway, Classical, anime OST, J-Rock, alternative (hurray to Greenday, Bonjovi, Lifehouse—omg I saw them live, up-close, and they played one of my favorite songs, Hanging By A Moment, acoustic version). Confession… I went to the Borders Harry Potter Grand Hallows Ball back in October (yes, I got a copy of Harry Potter Deathly Hallows at midnight with my best friend) and Lifehouse was performing—got pictures of Jason Wade, the vocalist. ; hotness. Coincidentally, I was first introduced to Lifehouse by a CCS AMV to Hanging By A Moment. There is something undeniably sexy about guys sing and playing the guitar. My one qualm is I get sick of songs so much—so please, I love song recommendations. Well, classics are classics because when all else fails, they are still relistenable over and over again. Through New Trials, I just want to spread some love for songs that are probably clichéd but that I believe are classics for me. For example, Pachelbel's Canon seems to have become annoyingly mainstream, played everywhere in recent days. But I think it holds sentimental value for me because a ballet piece we performed at summer camp when I was about around 8, was to the Canon. But I forgot what the song was called, and for years and years afterwards, I searched for it. You know that triumphant feeling when you hear a song and you can't rest till you find out the name and artist of the song? That was Canon for me. _

_So, I tried to include as many pretty Christmas songs as I could in this chapter. If you never heard Trans-Siberian Orchestra's Christmas Canon, you must here it right away on YouTube. I have a soft spot for boy's choirs, ie. Libera's Sanctus is another version of Pachelbel's Canon that is very pretty. Yes, I am obsessed with the song enough to have collected almost every version of it. Another song that was not originally a Christmas song is Greensleeves—I'm pretty sure you all are familiar to the song "What Child is This," a pretty popular Christmas song. Yup, they're the same tune. And __Ryuichi Sakamoto's Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence__ is one of the most hauntingly beautiful piano pieces ever. In this particular version on YouTube, I can almost imagine Nadeshiko playing the piano accompanied by Ryuuren on the violin. When it comes down to it, this is all just a desperate plea from someone who's run out of music to listen to when writing NT. I'm open to recommendations at Enough rambling._

_Please visit the Yahoo New Trials Ring at __http://groups. an awesome community of CCS lovers. Visit __http://wishluv. for the latest update news._

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!**

**Best wishes to all New Trials readers for 2008.**


	86. Chapter 50: A Winter's Conundrum

**Chapter 50: A Winter's Conundrum**

_The Prophesy of the Riddle:_

_On the night the lone wolf calls,_

_And the angel's feather falls, _

_Through icy cliffs, the raging gale_

_Echoes the forlorn mother's wail._

_Vengeance sought and powers lent,_

_Children found and contracts bent;_

_Wind blows and the cherry blossom branches shake,_

_Woods divide and the eye of the dragon will wake._

_Desperate times summon forces combined;_

_Moon rises, circle rejoined, blood intertwined,_

_Moon wanes, eye cracks, world goes round;_

_Two conceived lost forever would once more be found._

_Shadowing the golden stars way up high,_

_Thunderclouds loom ominous in the distant sky,_

_But the lone star will shine again_

_As the years brush by with the rain._

_To capture me, the wisest one,_

_Is a daunting feat, if can be at all done._

_Foolish one, to dare challenge me,_

_Prove your wit to find me, _

_And I shall humble you gladly._

_**Part I: The night before…**_

Lying awake on her bed, Tanaka Miho once more recalled the challenge of the Riddle, set out to her weeks ago. Rolling over on the slippery satin bed sheets, she reached over for her notebook lying on her nightstand and switched on the lamp carved out of green crystal, imported from Berlin. A warm orange light illuminated the bedroom, a room which any girl would dream of, from the exquisite gold-framed mirror and her polished mahogany wood bureau to the richly dyed tapestry hanging from the walls, souvenir from Eriol's trip to India.

She tapped her pen tip on the leather cover of her notebook. _On the night the lone wolf calls, and the angel's feathers fall…_ She had almost completed her challenge riddle; now she just had to locate the dark force, which chose to appear and disappear at its own will. But where? _An icy cliff_… _It must be somewhere high, on some mountains_, she concluded.

"Miho, are you still awake?" Eriol asked, walking into her room with an extra blanket. "We have to wake up early tomorrow for the school winter field trip. You should try to sleep."

Letting Eriol pull the two layers of blanket over her, Miho murmured in revelation, "That's right, we're going on a ski trip. _Icy cliff…_ The Riddle must have meant the mountains—it's going to appear when we go on the ski trip. That must be it!"

Patting her head, Eriol said kindly, yet rather apathetically, "Trying to capture the Riddle is fine, but don't put too much pressure on yourself."

"No, I'm going to beat if for once and for all. So just wait and see, Riddle!" Miho declared, slamming her notebook shut triumphantly. "Besides, there's a question I want to ask it, once I defeat it."

Smiling to himself, Eriol tucked her in and turned off the night lamp. "Good night, Miho," he said, slowly walking out and gently shutting the door, remembering to leave a crack open as usual.

"G'night 'Riol," muttered Miho.

As Eriol walked down the hall to return to his room, Kero-chan commented snidely, wiping off a crumb of chocolate cake from his cheek, "Mama-Eriol… how becoming. To see what's become of the Greatest Magician of the East and West— what would your former rivals say?"

"You can help yourself to any of the food in the refrigerator; it'll last for about a week—just remember not to give Spinel Sun any sweets. Also, I would appreciate it if you don't enter my study. On a final note, please don't mind Ruby Moon; she's been extra hyper lately, but means no harm," Eriol replied, deliberately ignoring Cerberus' snide remarks.

From downstairs, they could hear Nakuru singing, "Tou-ya delicious boy Why do you always shun me? Eriol never plays with me, and I am oh so alone I want to go ski too"

Arms crossed, Kero-chan grumbled, "I can't believe Sakura-chan is leaving me behind, going on some fieldtrip. Well, I guess it's better to stay here—it's dangerous to be alone in her house, with her brother around." He shuddered, feeling the pull of the moon more profoundly than ever, a nastily conflicting power against his.

Outside, the wind howled fiercely. If one listened intently, it almost sounded like a weeping woman.

"_Eron? What have you done?"_

"_What have I done? Nothing much."_

"_You idiot! You think just rashly releasing those forces would appease the Dark Ones?" _

"_It would do for the moment, Erika. It will protect our lifestyle a little longer."_

"_What's there to protect?"_

"_Everything."_

"What is it, Eriol?" Kero-chan interrupted, watching the glassed dark-haired boy. Like Clow Reed did when deep in meditation, Eriol had a glazed over expression, eyes downcast.

Looking up, realizing that Kero-chan was peering at him suspiciously Eriol explained, "The Emotions have finally been released."

"Eh?" Kero-chan looked around.

"Never mind." Slowly, Eriol walked into his bedroom, glasses flashing in the dark. It might not necessarily be a bad thing.

Unable to fall asleep, Li Syaoran lay awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Those steely ice blue eyes that haunted his dreams. Who did they belong to? Why did he have a bad premonition about the upcoming winter fieldtrip? Sighing, he sat up. Wolfie-chan whimpered, rolling off his stomach.

"Well, who told you to sleep on my stomach?" Syaoran ruffled the puppy's fluffy golden-tan fur. Though the dog resembled a Siberian husky, it acted more like a mutt. "Sorry… I'll be away for five days. You'll be okay by yourself, right? You can keep Perro-chan company."

"Grr…" The puppy turned his head away and hopped off the bed, trotting off to a corner to sulk. Wolfie-chan didn't want to be left behind.

"I'm sorry. It can't be helped," Syaoran said remorsefully. When had he grown so attached to that dog, a mere dark force? He stared at the wall; he wondered if Kai would be going to the ski trip also. Probably not. Sometimes, it was hard to digest that Mizuki Kai was only about an older than himself. When he saw Kai, Syaoran got the sense that despite his carefree, joking façade, the former Kaitou Magician was a true adult, someone who made and acted upon decisions that were not routed in his personal desires or whims, but on what had to be done. Here was a person who could outwit the Li Clan and steal the Five Force Sword right under the noses of the Li Elders and all their highly-trained security guards.

At that moment, he heard a shattering crash from next doors. Syaoran bolted. What was Kai up to now? On first instinct, he tried to ignore the sound and go back to bed. Who cared what that thief was up to? It was not the first time he heard disturbing noises through the walls. Syaoran sat up. Then again, what if something _was_ wrong? What an annoying habit he had picked up from Sakura.

"Probably is nothing," he grumbled to himself, as he made his way out in his slippers and knocked on his neighbor's door. There was no answer. He tried the doorknob; the door was unlocked as usual. Wondering why he had to bother, Syaoran entered the house. "Kai? Mizuki Kai?" The rooms were unlit. He made his way into the kitchen. Glass shards gleamed in the dark, on the floor. A puddle of water was near his feet.

"What are you… doing here?" a voice asked in gasps.

Finally, Syaoran noticed Kai, hunched over on the floor, leaning against the sink. "What are you doing there, on the floor?"

"Go away," Kai said, clutching his chest. Who said they weren't cousins? A nosy bunch the Li's were.

Noticing that Kai was in pain, Syaoran demanded impatiently, "What's wrong with you? Are you hurt or something?"

"I said, it's nothing," Kai snapped, wobbling to stand up. A shot of pain shuddered through his body, and he buckled over.

"I thought so," Syaoran murmured, eyes hardening. "I suspected, but thought you wouldn't be that stupid. I knew it was strange when you showed up in Tokyo this summer, so shortly after you were supposed to get your 'surgery.'"

"Eh?" Forehead glistening with sweat, Kai looked up trying to laugh, but laugh coming out in broken gasps.

"Tell me, am I not right? Sakura and I went through the lengths of trouble to recover your locket, so that you could get that bullet removed from your chest meanwhile—but you didn't actually have the surgery, did you?" Syaoran said lowly.

"Did Meilin tell you?" Kai asked, taken back. The Little Wolf was sharper than expected.

"I see. She knows already." Syaoran stared at Kai grimly. "Do you have a death wish or something? Or are you just a plain idiot? Did you expect sympathy? How do you think you're going to protect Miho in that state?" He wasn't worried at all, merely annoyed at how dumb Kai could be at times. After all that hassle Sakura and he went through that summer!

"Idiot," Kai muttered, reaching for a fresh glass of water. "She has many others that can protect her, besides me." He had clumsily dropped the other one in another pang of pain in his chest, bringing over his pesky neighbor. "Hand me the pills over there on the counter, will you, if you're done berating me."

Sighing, Syaoran found a white container full of pills. "What's this?" he asked suspiciously.

"What do you think?" Kai asked, filling the glass with tap water. "_No_, it's nothing hazardous. They're just antibiotics."

"Heh, that solves the mystery of the disappearing medicine in the hospital," Syaoran commented, sliding over the pills, down the counter. "Sakura's brother would throw a fit if he knew." He couldn't help chuckling inwards—Yamazaki would be devastated to find that it wasn't the vengeful spirit of a dead patient playing tricks on the doctors. "

Swallowing the pills and gulping down the entire glass of water, Kai took a deep breath. The pain had lessened. "Don't tell anyone else about this, okay? Especially not Sakura."

"Why? Sakura won't get mad or anything—she'd probably get really sad."

"Exactly," Kai said, smiling lopsided. "She is someone who would actually feel sorry for me. I don't want sympathy, so you don't have to fret over me, Syao-kun."

"Who said I care whether you kill yourself or not?" Syaoran muttered, crossing his arms. "But you're not planning on leaving that bullet in there, are you?"

"I'll get it removed, sooner or later," Kai replied staidly. "But I still have more to do before I can take a vacation."

"You _are_ constantly in vacation." Living next to an ex-thief was definitely a pain in the neck. Patting Kai's back, Syaoran said more amiably than before, "Anyway, I'm kind of relieved. Now I see how you blackmailed Meilin into being nice to you."

Kai turned around indignantly, scowling at Syaoran. "Ouch." He crumpled down on the floor and sighed, burying his head into his knees. How pathetic was this?

"Blackmail, blackmail!" squawked Perro-chan.

"Shut up, stupid parrot," Kai muttered. "Mei-chan wouldn't care if I die, rotting from inside out because of this infection."

"Not that I care, but you should value yourself more, Mizuki Kai," Syaoran said, walking out of the kitchen. "The worst kind of man is one who can't even take care of himself."

Kai leaned back on the kitchen counter, breath easing. His neighbor's footsteps faded away. He murmured, "As if I don't that know myself."

"Do you seriously have any idea what the consequences of releasing the Emotions just like that, without any plan or strategy, would be?" Erika demanded, arms crossed. Her wet violet curls hung down from the towel wrapped around her head. A midnight shower didn't do much to cool her frustration at her selfish twin. "And what in the world are you doing right now?"

A nonchalant Eron stuffed the duffel bag with thick woolen socks, cashmere sweaters and long underwear.

"By the way, I am not wearing that," Erika stated, pointing to the long underwear in distaste.

"You'll freeze to death without it in the ski slopes," replied Eron, carefully folding articles of clothing into two duffel bags, one labeled "Erika" and the other "Eron." It was a gamble, him releasing all of the Emotions. On one hand, it had been too long since he had summoned a dark force, and on the other hand, he was frightened by what remaining forces remained to be released. He couldn't stall them for much longer, but his safest bet was releasing the Emotions—top tier classification in the potential level of destruction that they might cause, but in themselves, they were pretty harmless. The most dangerous part of the Emotions was that they were unpredictable, for they couldn't be controlled once he released them, but that was their vice also, for maybe they would avoid causing harm. Each Emotion had its own whims and extremities, and Sakura was a stouthearted girl—she should be able to fend them off. Eron smiled dourly; there weren't much options left anymore. Sooner or later, he would have to use It. But not yet. Somewhere out there, Sakura would be sound asleep, eagerly awaiting the school field trip. Was there ever a trip that he hadn't ruined for her? Yet, she would still look forward to the next excursion. She was that kind of girl, who looked forward to each new day.

"We can't slack off, going on some kind of school ski trip!" Erika exclaimed, shaking her wet towel at Eron, when there was no further response.

"Have you ever gone skiing before?" Eron asked, zipping up his personal ski equipment.

"No," was the sullen reply. "Neither do I care to—it's dangerous, I heard."

"Since we have to destroy them sooner or later, we might as well have some fun before we get serious." Eron said matter-of-fact. Having finished packing for himself and his twin, he set the luggage in front of the doorway.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Erika muttered, "What has she done to you?" But sometimes, she too felt the distance between her objective and reality. Somehow, she and Eron had settled into this neighborhood, this school, this group of friends. Someday, despite all her nagging and complaining now, she would be very reluctant to give this lifestyle up.

Across the town, safe from the harsh winter wind under the tiled blue gable roof, Kinomoto Sakura snuggled into the thick covers of her down blanket in anticipation of the winter field trip the following day. Though she had long since learned that trips don't always turn out as anticipated, she was excited to have an excuse to spend time with Syaoran, far from the hawk-like eyes of her brother.

_**Part II: The next morning…**_

Twelve chartered school buses left from the Seijou Junior Field, jammed with jittery students from the first years to the third years. Not only was it a hassle to load all the luggage and the ski equipments, but the overworked students simply refused to sit still despite the exasperated teachers' scolding, for five days of liberation from school awaited them.

"You guys, stop jumping up and down on the bus!" Akagi Aki said crossly, looking slightly green as he leaned against the cool glass of the window. The Seijou Junior High student body president looked more like a juvenile delinquent than a model student with his long and straight bleached hair, and his cool, pale eyes, yet he was considered a born leader if simply for his tenacity and bossiness. The excited students of Seijou Junior High were on their way to their annual winter field trip. This year, it was being hosted at the Akagi family-owned ski resort high up in the mountains, a couple of hours away from Tomoeda.

"Stop being a poor-sport, Aki-sempai! I know, you're car sick!" Miho exclaimed gleefully,

swerving around and sticking her tongue out at Aki over the top of her seat.

Yamazaki Takashi, who was seated beside Akagi Aki, inched away towards far edge of his seat. "Speaking of vomit, it is said that an ogre lies in the bottom of each person's stomach, controlling their hunger, and when they are displeased, they wage a war in the stomach, expelling everything out…"

"That's disgusting! Do leave us in peace for once, Takashi-kun!" Chiharu snapped, popping her head up from her seat next to Miho's. "We can never go on a trip without hearing your nonsense."

"Ahem. Sit straight and put on your seat belts," Aki reminded. He glared at Takashi, who was too smiley for his own good.

"Oh, stop bossing us around." Miho wrinkled her nose in contempt.

"I'm the bus monitor," Aki stated haughtily. "And you should have been on the bus with your grade, not with the third years."

"Well too bad," Miho replied pertly.

"Have respect for your upperclassmen, Tanaka Miho," Aki said warningly. At that moment, the bus jolted and Aki gulped.

Most of the other students were in a better mood. "It's the first field trip we had in ages!" Sakura exclaimed, eyes sparkling and lost in her own world. "I haven't been skiing since elementary school!" Sakura and Tomoyo were seated across the aisle from Miho and Chiharu, near the back of the bus. Behind them sat Syaoran and Kai, both silent and disinterested from the ruckus of the excited students, on their way to the ski resort on the annual school winter field trip.

"Sakura-chan is so cute!" Tomoyo exclaimed, holding up her camcorder. "You can wear the new ski outfit I made you!" For a second, her eyes flitted to Eriol, seated by himself several seats away, quietly reading a book, ignoring the noise. Back in fifth grade, they had all gone on a ski trip also. As was in his tradition, Eriol had created trouble for Sakura, consequently rescuing her himself. Back then, when Tomoyo saw him carrying Sakura back from the slopes on his back, she realized that despite his mysterious exterior, his heart held an incomprehensible kindness.

"Do you think we'll be able to meet the Abominable Snowman or the Ghost Wolf this time?" Naoko asked, leaning over on the armrest in the seat in front of Sakura and Tomoyo's. "Or at least the Yuki Onna."

"She's joking, she's joking," Rika, who was Naoko's bus-mate, reassured Sakura.

"I'm pretty sure the ski slopes are haunted," Naoko insisted, eying Sakura turn pallid. It was so much fun to scare her gullible friend.

"Students, put on your seatbelts and sit straight," Terada-sensei, one of the fieldtrip supervisors called out from the front of the bus. "We're almost there!"

Blushing, Rika settled back down on her seat, tugging at Naoko's jacket sleeve to do the same.

"Told you guys," Aki muttered, watching the snow-covered slopes come into view with relief.

"Know it all," Miho retorted. She wondered why Aki was so grouchy lately; he was usually so polite to girls. Then her smoke-grey eyes rounded as she caught the first glimpse of the icy mountains. "It's beautiful!"

All the girls clambered over to Miho's side of the bus to see the glorious view of the sun shining on the glittering slopes. Even Terada-sensei had given up in disciplining his extra-enthusiastic students. His third graders were a hard-working bunch—they deserved this trip.

"You don't look too excited," Kai commented dryly under his breath, leaning back in his seat, eyes still shut and headphones blasting away as usual.

"Neither do you," Syaoran replied, zipping his jacket up all the way up to the neck and watching Sakura lean across the aisle in front of him, trying to catch a glimpse of the scenery over the other girls' heads. She was always so energized by these troublesome fieldtrips.

"It was a perfect opportunity to ditch. I can't believe I'm wasting my precious time on such a stupid trip with these kids," Kai muttered, knocking his head on the windowpane. "Stupid Meilin."

"This is one trip I would gladly have skipped with you," Syaoran replied, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Oh yeah, Mei-chan told me that you are especially susceptible to cold. She also told me that it would be worth watching to see you shudder and sniffle on the ski slopes." Kai smirked slightly. "So, I thought maybe I might join this merry little break from classes."

"My dear roommate-to-be, did Meilin tell you how I'm extra grouchy when I'm cold?" Syaoran said wryly, raising any eyebrow, betraying that he was rather peeved that Meilin contacted Kai and not him.

"Any more so than usual?" Kai snickered.

Seated near the front of the bus, Erika shuffled in her seat and demanded, "Are we there yet?"

Frowning, Eron replied, "Stop asking every five minutes. We're almost there."

"You should stop fretting over the fact that Sakura went to the Winter Wonderland with Syaoran by now," Erika said crassly. "What did you expect?"

"Shut up Erika—I can't believe you're not over that yet. Okay, I asked her and got rejected. There, are you satisfied?" Eron crossed his arms and stared out the window without particularly taking notice of the beautiful scenery.

"Yeah, well, are we there yet?" Erika replied, ignoring her cranky twin—she knew she had hit a sore spot.

To everybody's relief, at that moment Terada-sensei stood up and announced, "Okay students, I know it's been a long ride. We'll be arriving at the resort in five minutes. Don't get up until the bus has completely stopped. We will gather at the front lobby once we arrive. Find your assigned roommates and line up together. After taking attendance, I will be handing out your room keys and the other supervising teachers will go over the rules once more. Well then, we're here!"

The bus driver winced as everyone roared out in a cheer. Students fumbled to unclasp their seatbelts and gathered their belongings, leftover trash and random articles of clothing, all eager to be the first out of the bus.

"Wait, I can't find my mitten!" Chiharu squealed, holding up her bare hand and holding up the traffic.

"Just get out!" Everyone behind her screamed, some desperate to use the bathroom, some unable to wait a second later to leave the bus.

"Amazing!" Sakura gasped, as she stared up at the ski resort, ominous against the snowy hills. Breath-taken, Sakura hugged her duffel bag to her chest and breathed in the crisp mountain air as she stepped into the snow. Her eyes flitted towards the twins, who seemed quite miserable to be there. Of course, Erika always had a dissatisfied pout on her face, though she had been more subdued lately, but Eron was as decipherable as ever. Students had been looking forward to this trip so much—she hoped nothing would ruin it.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing out there? I received our keys!" Tomoyo called out from the entrance. "Isn't this place wonderful? We're so lucky that the Akagi family owns this ski resort—or else we would never have dreamed of coming here for our school winter trip."

Being the last one to remain standing outside in awe, Sakura ran in, almost tripping on the slippery road and slamming into Syaoran's back. "Hoe—sorry!"

"Clumsy girl," Syaoran chuckled, turning around and picking up Sakura's bags. "If you can barely balance yourself on flat land, how are you going to manage it on the slopes?"

Sticking out her tongue, Sakura stomped into the resort, followed by Syaoran, wrestling with her bags, along with his own, up the pathway.

Stealthily walking beside Eron, Kai quietly said, "Don't glare with those kind of eyes. Jealousy is quite unbecoming." Laughing, he tossed his duffel bag over his shoulder and walked inside.

The look that Eron gave Kai was even more terrifying, for Kai had never been on his favorite people's list.

For the next two hours, the students busily settled into the resort, finding their rooms, unpacking, and exploring their home for the next five days.

"We're in room 303," Tomoyo said, inserting the card key into the slot. The door swung open.

"Wow, this room is amazing!" Miho exclaimed, jumping onto one of the three beds. Tomoyo and Sakura claimed the other two.

Setting down her bags, Sakura walked into the room and swung open the curtains.

"The view is gorgeous too!" Chiharu stated, popping out from the room next doors; she was roommates with Rika and Naoko. "We have clear view of the ski slopes."

"There's cable TV too!" Naoko said, having thoroughly examined the room in hopes of finding secret passages or maybe body parts. "Rika-chan! Stop unpacking—we can do that later. We need to go explore the resort!"

"Hurry, let's unpack and look around too!" Miho exclaimed, quickly flinging open her suitcase and stuffing her belongings into the drawers.

"By the way, Miho-chan, how did you end up rooming with us?" Sakura asked. "Aren't you supposed to be paired with the other second years?"

"Oh, there was an uneven number of girls in my grade—I volunteered to room with the third graders," Miho replied. "Besides, our grade supervisor teacher likes me, so she consented."

"I see," Sakura said. Like brother, like sister—somehow, Miho always got her way at school.

"Let's go now! I heard there are shops and even an arcade in the basement!" Miho stated, already out of the door.

"Wait, don't go alone!" Sakura called out—she had yet to unpack.

Down on the second floor, the guys were a little less enthusiastic.

Kai had sprawled across the bed, on top of the covers, without unpacking at all (not that he had brought much).

"Your bag is getting in the way," Syaoran said crossly, kicking Kai's black duffel bag to the side. "And can't we turn on the stupid lights?"

"Watch it—my laptop's in there," Kai said, fumbling for the TV remote control. "Cool, they have adult channels— Ouch!" Syaoran had thrown a boot at him. "Hey, the girls' rooms are up on the third floor, right? Want to sneak in and see what they're up to?"

"Don't get us into trouble with your foolish antics; you heard Terada-sensei," Syaoran said, collapsing onto his bed in surrender. "Anyway, what kind of idiot brings a laptop to a ski resort?"

"What kind of idiotic rule is it that guys can't visit the girls' rooms?" Kai replied, rolling over onto his stomach. "Boring. How did I get stuck with such uninteresting roommates?" From his skewed sunglasses, he glared at Eriol, who was nonchalantly sitting on the sofa next to the blinded window and reading in the dark.

There came a knock on the door. Without waiting for an invitation, Aki burst in. "The teachers announced that dinner is at six sharp. Don't be late. We have free time till then."

"Did you guys hear the story of the ski resort ghosts?" Takashi asked, popping up behind Aki. He was rooming with Aki and Eron—he would rather have roomed with Syaoran. "Long ago, the ski resort was completely snowed in and cut off from external connection for weeks because of a ferocious storm caused by the wrath of the Snow Demon. Soon, the kitchen ran out of food and all the people were starving. Some died because of malnutrition. The cook became worried, knowing he had to feed the people, yet there was no food left. Then, he saw the fresh corpses and…"

"EWW!!! That's disgusting!" Chiharu yanked Takashi's ear and pulled him towards her. The girls were in the process of exploring each floor and had ended up on the second floor. "Poor Sakura-chan heard it—now she won't eat anything here!"

"No, it's true—I've heard about the story too," Naoko interrupted with sparkling eyes. "About the ghosts of the souls of people who became the victims of cannibalism and got turned into fresh sashimi."

"That's horrible!" Rika shuddered. "It's not true, is it?"

"It is true," Eriol said solemnly. "And the legend goes further to say that the storm was caused by the soul of a grieving woman who had lost her soul in a snowstorm, many years ago. As long as she was searching for her child, the storm would not cease."

Both Syaoran and Sakura glanced at each other uneasily.

"I-I'm not scared of ghosts anymore," Sakura squeaked.

"Boo!" Kai had somehow slipped outside the room, behind Sakura, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!!!" Sakura screeched, her voice echoing down the long hall. All the guys clambered out of their rooms, thinking there was an emergency.

"You're horrible, Kai-kun!" Recovering from her shock, Sakura glared at Kai, who was clutching his stomach and laughing hard. She blushed furiously red as all the boys in her grade chuckled and returned to their rooms.

Patting Sakura's head, Kai said, "Your so cute, Saku-chan, I want to eat you!"

"Not funny!" Sakura stuck out her tongue—sometimes, Kai reminded her a lot of her older brother, especially when he teased her. Turning to Syaoran, she demanded, "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," he replied, straight-faced. Sakura was so red and flustered.

Even Tomoyo merely videotaped without interfering.

"Shouldn't you be reassuring Sakura that ghosts don't exist?" Eriol asked, leaning a foot against the wall.

"But she's so cute when she's scared," Tomoyo replied, blinking innocently.

"She is, isn't she?" Eriol smiled, pushing up the bridge of his glasses.

For a second, Tomoyo's set down her camcorder. Eriol had always been fascinated by Sakura. His eyes were always on her. Sometimes, he reminded her of a cat who had found a new toy; other times, he was like a father watching his daughter grow.

"Well, let's continue exploring," Sakura said, eager to get off the second floor as quickly as possible. She noticed that Rika, the only person who never teased her, seemed rather nervous, glancing over her shoulder frequently.

"Is anything wrong, Rika-chan?" Sakura asked, peering down the hall.

"Isn't nothing," Rika replied quickly. "Where is Miho-chan? Didn't she come with us?"

"That girl, she always likes to wonder off on her own," Chiharu said, shaking her head.

After dinner that night, the students had free time again until curfew at 9:30. Sakura's friends gathered by the great fireplace in the common lounge. The warmth of the fire flickered on their faces as they sat on the sofas by it.

"Horror story time!" Naoko announced.

"Say, don't you guys want to go to bed early?" Sakura asked, gently inching off the edge of her seat. "We need to wake up early tomorrow—it'll be the first day of skiing."

"Don't be a poor sport! Or do you want to play truth or dare instead?" Naoko asked, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"_NO_!" This time, she was joined by Syaoran's voice. They gazed at each other then looked down at their laps.

It all rushed back to Sakura, Syaoran's cruel eyes gleaming behind the fireplace, the indiscernible curve of his lips, as he tossed into the fire the pale flower he had picked from a tree for his dare. The camping trip had been ages ago, not long after Syaoran had returned from Hong Kong. Yet, Sakura couldn't help wondering if there had been any progression since then. Sure there has been, she wanted to reassure herself. Carefully she fingered the flower-shaped watch on her wrist. Sure there has been, but in a sense, she knew that Syaoran was still as inapproachable in some aspects as ever, as hard as it was for her to admit this. Even after all their conversations, spending all the time together, sharing moments of connection, there would always be a part of Syaoran she would never know.

"Times goes by, but people can't change so easily," Eron said quietly, so that only Syaoran, who was sitting beside him, could hear. "Duty calls, and what will the lost wolf do? Return to its pack, of course, for it can't survive long as a stray." Noticing that Syaoran was about to leave, he continued softly, "Don't bolt up like that. Sakura will worry."

Trembling to control himself, Syaoran sat down again. More than anything that Eron said, Syaoran hated the way Eron said Sakura's name in a different tone, the way he gazed at her with those inconsistent golden eyes, and the fact that the Dark Ones already knew his weakness. Truthfully, he wasn't sure he would be able to survive another encounter like last time's with the Obedience. What Eron had up his sleeves this time, he did not know.

"I'm all for scary stories!" Miho stated, plopping down on the empty seat next to Kai, who was as usual typing away on his silver laptop. "I heard quite a few in England."

"Really?" Naoko squealed. "Do tell us some."

"Oh, Eriol's much better at telling them than I am," Miho said, hugging a cushion her chest. "Do tell us a story, Eriol!"

"Do!" urged the others.

"Hiiragizawa-kun's scary stories are always the best," Naoko declared, shivering in anticipation.

"Well…" Eriol cleared his throat. "I'll tell you a story, not from England but closer to home, about these very mountain regions indeed."

"Hoe-e," Sakura curled into a ball.

Leaning over to slam Kai's laptop shut, Miho stated, "Stop playing around with your computer and spoiling the mood, Mizuki-sempai."

Flinging open his laptop again, Kai ignored her and continued to type. Irritated by the tap of the keys, Miho glared at Kai.

"Hush Miho," Naoko said, when Miho was about to resume in an indignant rant.

"Rika-chan, come join us!" Chiharu called out to Rika who had just entered the common room.

"Huh? Sure." Rika walked over to the couches, looking around uneasily, as sheet took a seat on the carpet, in front of Chiharu..

In a hushed voice, Eriol continued, "My story begins long, long ago, when these mountains were barren and uninhabited. You all would have heard of folktales of the Yuki Onna, the Snow Queen, who appeared and disappeared with blue mist, who caused fatal snow storms, and froze all those who touched her. It is said that when there is a dramatic drop in temperature and a sudden unexplainable blizzard, and the fog is so thick that you can't see in front of you, it is sign that the Yuki Onna is approaching. Some say that she is an ugly, misshapen hag, others say her icy beauty is unparalleled by any queen or princess. Some say that she is a woman holding a dead baby in her arms. Others say she captured live village children, who nevermore returned to their village. Others say she was a deadly maiden who lived off human blood. If an unlucky man was caught in her snare, he would surely have met his end, for it was said that nobody survived her deadly cold kiss.

"The Yuki Onna could have been any of these characters, or none, but the story I relate to you now incorporates all of these features, for she was as old as the mountains, but retained eternal beauty and youth. She had a maiden's frigid heart, but was a loving mother, as vengeful as an ogre, but the creator of many beautiful things. Thus, a curious and foolish young man set out in search of the legendary sovereign of snow, and braving the ferocious blizzard, he finally stumbled into a village in the midst of mountainous region, very similar to where we are now. A village it was called, but a village no longer, for have of it was buried under snow, and all the houses and vegetation was frozen. At first, the man thought that the village was abandoned, for there was no life in sight. Yet, trailing into the raging wind he heard voices, many voices, of old people, of children, of women, and men. Thinking himself delusional, the man continued through the village, when he tripped over something buried in the snow. It has a shriveled arm, blue from frostbite and wrinkly like a raisin left out in the sun too long, merely skin and bones. As the man waded through the snow, he discovered different limbs, some corpses whole, some fractured. Finally, he saw a small trembling hand reaching out from a mount of snow. Thinking that it might be a survivor, the man pulled up the hand."

"And it was a moving hand!" Naoko exclaimed, unable to restrain herself.

"Kyaa!" Sakura squirmed in her seat.

"No," Eron continued reassuringly. "It was the hand of a small child, spared by the protective arms of his mother, the only child left in the village. 'Snow… Freeze… Death," murmured the half-dead child, lips blue and eyes bloodshot. Where were the other children, the traveler asked, and the child replied fearfully, that they were with _Her. _Why did this happen, questioned the curious man. And the child answered that one ignorant boy had been foolish enough to claim that he wasn't scared of the Yuki Onna, that there were things more powerful than _Her._ In the mountains, the Yuki Onna was considered a deity, and such insolence was unheard of. Despite what the child said, the young man remained skeptical and thought that he would have to meet the woman who destructed an entire village for the sake of her pride. It was snowing again, but now the snow was not white, but crimson. 'It's the children's blood,' whispered the lone child, red snow settling on his hair and shoulders. 'The Yuki Onna's vengeance.'

More students had gathered around to hear Eriol's story, and only the storyteller's low, chill voice could be heard. The scarlet flames from the fireplace reflected off the window, tinting the slowly drifting snowdrops outside a faint crimson. Despite the heat from the radiators, the listeners felt a sudden chill creep up their bodies.

"Then, clouds of fog shrouded the village and there was a sharp drop in the subzero temperature. And the unfortunate man set eyes on the Yuki Onna for the first time, a tall stately woman who wore mist as a veil and crystals and diamonds that clung to her hair, skin and sheer white kimono. Without a sound, she sunk her long blue fingernails into the child's yielding skin, and in an instant, the child shriveled up, froze crisply to the bone, then crumbled away into the wind. All in a matter of seconds. And the horrified man stared at the Yuki Onna, wondering if she was a beast or human, god or devil. And he realized that the village wasn't abandoned at all—its inhabitants' bodies were mummified under the snow, and their vengeful spirits wailed out during blizzards, forever grieving upon losing their children to the snowy storm, souls forever frozen to the mountains. Even now, when people hear the howling wind, if they listen closely enough, they hear the voices of these desolate villagers."

_**Part III: The dispute…**_

Luckily for Sakura, the next day was bright and sunny on the slopes. Since she slept soundly the previous night, she was bursting with energy. To her relief, she didn't dream of shriveled corpses and ghostly snow queens—in fact, she hadn't dreamt at all. Besides, she had enough worries, having learnt about the Winter Competitions.

"The students would be split into two teams, which will compete in varying activities, including skiing, a snow fight, and storytelling contest," Terada-sensei announced the next day, before the students hit the slopes. "Each team will elect a captain. On the last day, we will hold the Winter Competitions, and the losing team will have a week of cleaning duty when we get back to school."

The students groaned; they definitely did not want to be in the losing team. So much for having a pressure-free trip.

"Okay, now, we'll draw the lots. If you draw a red strip, you will be in the _Akai_ (Red) Team and if you draw a blue strip, you will be in the _Aoi_ (Blue) Team," Terada-sensei continued, holding up a bag.

_It's a fifty-fifty chance. Please let me be on the same team as Syaoran,_ Sakura prayed. _It's not too much to ask, is it?_ She had so little time to spend with Syaoran these days. He was always so busy, as was expected. Just this once, on this field trip, she wanted to be closer to him.

"Here you go, Kinomoto-san," Terada-sensei said, holding the raffle bag to Sakura.

Closing her eyes, Sakura drew out a strip.

"Sakura-chan, I'm in the blue team; what about you?" Tomoyo asked eagerly.

"So am I," Syaoran said, holding up a blue strip. "That's a relief—you'll definitely win in the ski competition."

"Heh, so I'm in your team too," Aki said, running a finger through his carefully blow-dried hair. "Of course I'll be captain."

"No way," Chiharu stated, holding up her blue strip. Expectantly, she looked up at Takashi. To her relief, he too had a blue strip.

"We must be connected by fate, Chiharu-chan!" Takashi exclaimed. "We've always been on the same team, since kindergarten!"

"That's a relief, I'm with you guys," Rika stated. She glanced towards Terada-sensei, who was supervisor for the Aoi Team.

"That's too bad; I'm in the Akai Team," Naoko sighed. "What about you, Sakura-chan?"

_Please let me be in the Blue Team. _Slowly, Sakura uncurled her fingers, revealing a red strip. Her heart sank.

"That's too bad," Tomoyo said disheartened. "I don't want to compete against Sakura-chan."

"I'm all by myself," Sakura sighed.

"I'm sorry; I know I'm not any good at sports," Naoko said dejected.

"Count me out too," Kai said nonchalantly waving his red strip. "Competitions are just too bothersome."

"Eh, no way! Why do I have to be on the same team as Mizuki-sempai?" Miho demanded, having slipped away from the second years who were busily drawing ballots as well.

"How annoying. I'm stuck in such a crappy team—I have no intention of being stuck with cleaning duty," Eron muttered, glaring at Syaoran, who had already been nominated as captain of the blue team, much to Akagi Aki's annoyance.

"Well, I think Sakura-san should be the captain of the Akai Team," Eriol said, holding up his red slip.

"Eriol-kun! You're in my team?" Sakura asked, brightening up. "What a relief."

_Great, the two I least want to see by her side,_ Syaoran thought, glancing between Eron and Eriol. Then he eyed Kai, who had been dangerously restless these days. _Make that three—I trust him even less that those other two; at least they are predictable. But, I really can't tell what Kai has up his sleeves. He likes to fool around too much, but is as tight as a sealed bottle about himself._

Clearing his throat, Terada-sensei announced, "The Winter Competitions has officially begun! The captain of the Aoi Team will be Li Syaoran, Class 3-1." He handed Syaoran a blue sash as the badge of the leader. "And the captain of the Akai team will be… Kinomoto Sakura, also from Class 3-1." He handed Sakura a red sash.

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked, red sash tied around her upper left arm, facing Syaoran with his blue sash. She hadn't even realized that the other students had unanimously voted her as captain of the Akai Team. She realized that Syaoran, arms crossed, was staring at her with his eyes half-shut, exasperated, very typical of him. "It's not my fault they voted me captain!" she protested. Why did this somehow feel familiar?

"Hai, hai, what ever you say," Syaoran replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"We'll definitely win!" Miho shouted.

"Sure," Aki snickered, eying the Red Team comically. What a joke—talk about an imbalance in team members.

"We have no worries," Aki stated, snapping his boots into his personal skis; he and Tomoyo were one of the few students who had brought private equipment. Most of the others rented them at the resort. "No offense to Sakura-chan, but our team has all the talented skiers. They only have Hiiragizawa-kun; but we have Tomoyo-chan for the Advanced Level ski competition, Li-kun for the Intermediate competitions, myself for the snowboard competition..."

"Wait a second," Syaoran said. Though he was wearing five layers of clothes, he still shivered. _Geez, I really don't like winter_. "I myself haven't skied in years, and the only frequent skier on our team, besides Tomoyo is yourself, if you can live up to our expectations. I'm not sure if we can be so off-guard."

"They also have Eron-kun and Mizuki-kun," Chiharu stated.

"No need to worry about Eron," Erika said, yawning. "He's never skied before."

"Seriously?" Chiharu exclaimed. "Have you?"

"Nope," Erika replied, fluffing up her hair, which was flattened by her wool hat. "I don't know what we're doing on this field trip. Personally, I think this whole competition is stupid; but I really don't want any more cleaning duty, so we must win."

"And Mizuki-kun doesn't seem to be a problem; he didn't even show up on the slopes today. Poor Miho-chan is hopeless too." Aki grinned. "This is just too easy." They were interrupted by a piercing screech.

"Hoe-e!" Sakura shrieked as she landed on her bottom, cushioned by the snow.

"Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked, rushing towards Sakura, helping her up.

"Ouch. Thanks, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said, untangling herself from her skis and poles. She hadn't remembered skiing being this difficult. At this rate, she had to relearn how to ski from scratch.

"Daidouji-san, you can't help someone from the other team!" Aki exclaimed, horrified.

"But…" Tomoyo brushed off the snow from Sakura's pants. Poor Sakura-chan… she was faring far worse than Syaoran.

"I'm fine, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said, wobbling on her ski boots.

"Don't worry—I'll look after Sakura-san," Eriol said, swerving besides Sakura. "Sakura-san, you'll get the hang of it again, in no time."

"That's right, Sakura-chan. You improved so much, last time. With Eriol-kun's help, you'll master skiing in no time," Tomoyo said, smiling. "I'm counting on you, Eriol-kun!"

"Are you okay with that?" Syaoran asked, when Tomoyo reached the bottom of the slope, halting next to him. Eriol was holding Sakura by her hands, to keep her from tripping over on her skis. Watching the pair, Syaoran's brows twitched in spite of himself, and the usual blood rushed to his face, even in the cold.

"With what, Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo repeated, blinking innocently. She hid the lower half of her face in her scarf, to smother a giggle, as not to offend her easily agitated friend.

"It bothers me. Whenever that creepy four-eyes hangs around her. Doesn't it bother you?" Syaoran took off his ski goggles, gazing at Eriol with slanted eyes.

Unable to stop herself, Tomoyo giggled; how typical of Syaoran to look so peeved. "Not at all; I'm thankful that Eriol-kun's always looking after Sakura-chan. And Miho-chan, too." Tomoyo looked around. "Where is Kai-kun, anyway? I haven't seen him all morning."

"Probably in the room, sleeping," Syaoran replied dryly.

"What a waste, after coming all the way here!" Tomoyo commented. She watched Sakura fall over flat on her face and winced. Though Sakura had excellent athletic capabilities, her coordination was completely off at times, especially when she was distracted. "You don't seem to have any problems recalling how to ski, Li-kun."

"Eh, it just stuck with me, I guess," Syaoran muttered, ears turning red at the recollection of his past catastrophes in the ski slopes. No way he was humiliating himself in front of Eriol again.

"Erika-chan's doing better than I expected," Tomoyo added, watching Erika on the beginner's slope with Naoko and Miho. Her gleaming red pro skis were probably unsuited for a beginner, yet no doubt Eron would buy no less for his sister.

"Heh, that bastard Eron is far worse than expected," Syaoran said smugly, easily forgetting his first trial on the slopes, crashing into trees, falling on his face, having to be saved by the four-eyed creep. Then his eyebrows twitched again, displeasure written all over his face as he gazed down at two figures down in the beginning slopes with his sharp vision. Goggle came over his eyes, and he resumed practice.

Half-tripping herself, Sakura had made her way to Eron on her skis. "Are you okay Eron-kun?"

"You're not doing so great yourself, Captain," Eron replied, self-conscious at being caught in such an unflattering position.

"I know, but I'll get the hang of it." Sakura laughed sheepishly, hand behind her head, only to drop her stick.

Balancing himself on his skis again, Eron stated, "I have to admit, out of the many sports out there, this is the silliest on of them all. Why anybody would want to pad themselves in these horrendous marshmallow-like outfits and tumble down a sleet of ice beats me. It's quite a dangerous sport, I declare."

"Ooh, but once you do get to make it down the slope without falling, it's the most glorious sensation, sliding across the pure white snow, cold wind streaming past you. For a second, it feels like your soaring." Sakura smiled.

"Is that so?" Eron couldn't help but chuckle shortly. "If you want to feel the sensation of soaring, why not just use the Fly card without going through all this trouble?" At least Sakura was talking to him normally now. That was more than he could ask of her, with all the things he'd done to her.

"Hmm… isn't that like asking why at amusement parks people wait in an hour-long line to ride a two-minute roller-coaster, instead of riding the longer-lasting tram?" Sakura said.

"I still don't understand," Eron said, shaking the snow off his jacket. "But since you've requested for me to compete, I must not shirk my duty. Anyway, who will I be competing against?"

"I heard the representative for the beginner slope for the Aoi Team will be Erika-chan," Sakura said.

"Competing siblings. That would be interest," Naoko commented, glasses sparkling, before she tumbled her way down the hill. They really were a hopeless team.

"Those two have been talking for ages," Syaoran muttered, positioning himself on top of the intermediate slopes. Eron's ridiculous ponytail stuck out from under his wool hat. "What is Sakura doing down there, anyway? She's not beginner level."

"Eh, I told her that it might be safer to start down there and work her way up," Tomoyo said, laughing. It was surprising that Syaoran could see all the way down to the bottom of the slope. "But isn't it cute how Sakura-chan is trying to teach Eron-kun to ski? I think it's adorable that Eron-kun can't ski—he's usually good at everything."

"Are you trying to aggravate me, or is this your sick idea of humor?" Syaoran asked crossly to his one trusted confidant. "Well, I'm going now. Time me." He kicked off, speeding down the steep hill. Tomoyo pressed the stopwatch.

"Eron-kun, someone's coming this way!" Sakura exclaimed, looking up the intermediate slope.

"It looks like the skier lost control! He's going to crash into us—move out of the way!" Eron exclaimed.

Alarmed, Sakura and Eron jumped in either direction as the skier skid right through where Eron had been standing, and landed in a crumpled mess a few meters away.

"Syaoran-kun, are you okay?" Tomoyo exclaimed, having skied down after Syaoran as soon as she realized that he had lost control of his skis. Eriol had also rapidly skied down from another part of the slope, halting near Syaoran—it had been too late to save the fall.

"Li-kun, do you need help?" Eriol offered a gloved hand.

Syaoran knocked it away. "No thanks. I'm fine." Slowly, he stood up, wobbling on his skis, joints creaking. It was a hard fall, and five layers of clothing did little to cushion it.

"You were doing so well earlier today," Tomoyo said sympathetically. "I didn't expect you to lose control of your skis like that—you almost hit poor Eron-kun." She tilted her head questioningly. Surely… No way. With all his dignity, Syaoran would never intentionally make a fool of himself in front of all these people and fall flat on his face.

Syaoran looked up at Tomoyo and grinned in spite of herself. "I _do_ have perfect control over my skis."

At this, Tomoyo could merely gape, then chuckle.

"Syaoran—I thought it might be you," Sakura exclaimed, finally having caught up, sliding on her skis. "Are you okay? You landed so hard; I thought you were going to collide into us. What happened?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Syaoran said hastily. "I'm sorry, I almost bumped into you."

"Where did Eron-kun go?" Tomoyo asked, looking around.

Shaking her head, Sakura replied, "He decided to call it a day. It was just too much on the first day, I guess."

Hopping back on his skis energetically, Syaoran skied away triumphantly, as if he had never fallen.

"Hoe? He's okay?" Sakura blinked. "It's really not fair. Why is he better at skiing than I am now? We both started at the same level."

"Most important is concentration, discipline, and control," Eriol said, smiling in spite of himself. Li Syaoran never failed to amuse him.

After dinner that night, Sakura's friends gathered once more in the great common room. Most of them were exhausted after a day in the slopes. Sakura found her entire body aching, especially her thigh muscles. Still, she felt refreshed after a steaming hot shower. Forgetting the hostility between the Red Team and the Blue Team for the moment, they lounged on the cushiony couches, sipping hot chocolate and sharing various snacks.

"Poor Kero-chan—he would be so jealous," Sakura chuckled to Tomoyo, who sat beside her, busily knitting a pink pompom hat for Sakura. She bit into the crispy apple pie in bliss. Nothing like hot chocolate and warm pie after a day out in the cold. "Miho-chan sure must be hungry—you took three slices of pie!"

Coughing on her drink, Miho said, "Whew, I never knew that skiing would be so difficult."

"Is this your first time, Miho-chan?" Naoko asked, delighted to have a sympathizer; she hated all sports.

"No, I went to ski resorts several times when I was young, with my family. But then again, I was never really into sports," Miho said sheepishly.

"Mizuki-kun, where were you the whole day?" Naoko asked Kai, who was sitting off to the corner by himself, again with his laptop.

"Indoors," he replied.

"Why did you come all the way here if you were going to spend all the time indoors?" Sakura demanded in exasperation. "And aren't you hot wearing that thick coat indoors?"

Shutting his laptop, Kai stood up, laptop tucked under one arm, and spun around once, modeling his coat. "Nee, isn't this coat sooo nice? It's warm and snug and beauuuutiful. My darling Mei-chan bought it for me for Christmas. Don't you think it's a sign that she loves me?" Everybody had heard him rant about the coat at least a dozen times.

Shaking his head and sighing, Syaoran muttered, "He's been going on like that since Christmas and all through New Year's."

"And he only wears the coat indoors, because he's afraid it might get dirty if he wears it outdoors," Sakura added, also sighing. Kai was so silly sometimes.

"At least I don't keep a beat-up old teddy bear in my bed," retorted Kai.

"I don't see Rika-chan," Sakura remarked rapidly, looking around for her quiet friend, who nobody really noticed when she was present, but when Rika wasn't there, everyone missed her. "Where is she?"

"Oh!" Chiharu looked around mischievously. "Ah, I really can't say it but…"

"What is it?" The others demanded.

"She promised me not to tell anyone," Chiharu replied, tugging at her braid.

"Tell us!" They pelted Chiharu with bits of chips and chunks of bread.

Almost falling over on her chair, Miho peered over the back of the couch. "Who is that boy talking with Rika-san? He's pretty cute."

"Where?" The other girls scrambled towards Miho's couch. Indeed, Rika was in conversation on the far corner of the lounge with a smiling brunette boy, probably from a different class.

"Eh, he is kind of cute—I think I've seen him around before," Naoko said. She pouted. "Rika-chan always gets the hot guys."

"Who is that guy?" Sakura asked, squinting. Various heads covered her view.

"Yutaka Ichiro," Syaoran and Chiharu replied in unison.

"Eh, you now him, Li-kun?" Chiharu asked, surprised.

"He's in the soccer team—left midfielder," Syaoran replied, pretending to be disinterested again.

"I see, no wonder he looked familiar," Sakura replied. "Anyway, how do you know him, Chiharu-chan?"

"Ah, I really shouldn't be saying this but…" Chiharu looked up at Takashi helplessly. "It happened a little before the Winter Wonderland. Rika-chan and I were walking down the hallway at school, when a guy we didn't recognize stopped in front of Rika-chan. He said that his name was Yutaka Ichiro, from Class 3-3, and he asked Rika-chan to the Winter Wonderland. Of course, she politely refused, since she had other plans for the evening. And we both forgot about him completely. Today, Yutaka-kun, who's in our team also, saved Rika-chan from crashing into a tree, so they were reintroduced, I guess. I guess she's thanking him."

"So, does he like her?" Miho asked, eyes rounded.

Shrugging, Chiharu sipped her hot chocolate. She wasn't going to say anymore.

"Wait, but what about Tera—" Miho was cut off as Chiharu covered Miho's mouth frantically.

"Well, let's call it a day. We should go to bed early today!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Especially our two captains, who'll have a grueling couple of days ahead of us, whipping the respective teams into shape."

"That is, once I relearn how to ski myself," Sakura said glumly. "I thought skiing was like riding a bicycle—once you learn, you never forget."

"Bedtime already?" Naoko asked, disappointed. "I saw we should tell more horror stories. Eriol-kun's story yesterday wasn't really scary at all. And he never finished telling us what happened to the man after he met the Yuki Onna because it was curfew time."

"Naoko-chan didn't think it was scary?" Sakura shuddered.

"Oh, that wasn't one of Eriol's scary stories," Miho stated, surprised. "Did you think it was?"

"Hoe-e" Sakura wondered why her friends had such morbid fascinations.

_I can't sleep!_ Sakura bolted up from her bed later that night, way after curfew. Images of moving limbs and a pale woman with blood dripping down her white clothes flittered through her mind. Careful not to wake Tomoyo and Miho, both sound asleep, exhausted from a day on the slopes, she silently pulled on a cardigan over her pajamas and stuffed her icy feet into slippers. Noiselessly, she slipped out of the room and made her way down three stories of stairs to the common room.

There was a shadow in the common room. Resisting the urge to scream, Sakura walked towards the dying flames.

To her surprise, Eron appeared from the shadows. "Sakura?"

"Eron-kun? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, drawing her cardigan around her tighter. The last person she had been expecting.

"Heh, were you expecting someone else again?" Eron smiled half-heartedly and sat down on the couch again. His eyes were downcast, and his silky hair fell into his eyes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you…I'll go back to my room," Sakura said hurriedly, inching away from the fireplace, recalling a certain starry night by the oceanside.

"Please don't feel obligated to leave because of me," Eron said, looking up at Sakura. "If you feel uncomfortable being alone around me, I can leave instead."

"I—no, it's not because of you," Sakura stammered, taking the seat furthest away from Eron without offending him. Her toes curled from the cold, Sakura sat in awkward silence. Truthfully, she had wished Syaoran to be there, like he had been five years ago. Still, it was better to be with Eron than all alone.

"Are you cold?" Eron asked. He pointed to the dying embers, which burst into full flame again, startling Sakura. "Come closer to the fireplace."

Hesitantly, Sakura moved towards a seat nearer to the fireplace and closer to Eron. She wondered what the extent of Eron's powers was. It was rather startling to see him use his magic so openly. "Thank you. It's warm."

"Say, Sakura," Eron said, toying with the eye-shaped crystal dangling from a black cord around his neck. It glowed red in the dark, like an eye peering out in the shadows.

"Yes?" Sakura gazed up at Eron, whose mesmerizing gold-flecked hazel eyes captured her once again. Whenever she looked too deeply into his eyes, she was seized with the sense of unfathomable familiarity, as if she had seen them before, had always known him. Eron always had some sort of unearthly charm, as if he was some elven prince or of fairy blood. Maybe it was his delicate features, slightly pointed ears, long, smooth hair, or his silken voice. His movement was that of a courtier's, not the practiced, calculated suaveness of Kaitou Magician, nor the smooth, courteous gestures of Eriol, but an elegance grace bred in his very limbs, an attribute even lacking in his twin, Erika. One would never guess that he and his twin had been abandoned after birth and spent most of their childhood in the orphanage. Unlike her other friends, Eron always struck her as being very adult-like, in his manner of speech, his outlook of life, the slight cynicism and the scorn he held for humankind. Maybe that was why it was more frightening when his composure broke, for in such rare times, he returned to being a mere adolescent boy, confused, angry and deluded. It was at such times that Sakura realized that she must reach out to Eron, for he too was another by-product of their ancestors' inscrutable games.

"Remember how I asked you once what you like so much about him?" Eron said softly, velvet voice breaking the still of the room. "I've been thinking since then."

Sakura remained silent, recalling the summer's evening at the Best Couple's Contest, when Eron had caught her off-guard like this time.

"Would you still have liked him even if he had never returned? It isn't fair, for he had a head start. If only I had come back five years earlier. Or if he hadn't returned, and if you had only me next to you now…" Eron trailed off, looking up expectantly.

Meeting his eyes staidly, Sakura said, "If we lived our lives full of ifs, we wouldn't get far, would we?" She smiled slowly. "I've been thinking a lot too, since last summer, trying to put to capture what is intangible into words. I grew to love Syaoran long before I realized it myself. My mind was full of Yukito-san, but actually, it had always been Syaoran who was there for me. For love is subtle, and it sneaks upon you before you know it. He had always been there for me, even before I was aware of it, so now, it is my turn to be there for him in times of hardship. Truthfully, I went through a period of bewilderment then resentment when he left me. Then, he returned, only to shatter all my dreams, for he was not the person I remembered. At one point, I almost wished he had never returned, so that I could retain my fantasy, the ideal love that I envisioned in my mind. Who doesn't want happiness? But now, I'm finally beginning to realize that love isn't simply the cotton candy sweet dreams of a little girl. What do I like so much about him? I still do not know. All I have is this sense within me, that no matter what choice he takes, no matter how many obstacles we have to face, the only thing I can do at this moment is be able to support him in his difficulties, without faltering myself. This is the extent of my feelings for him. Restraint, moderation, yet tenacity, these are the greatest trials in love, I think, and to survive this is to prove one's sincerity."

"You must understand then, what I have to go through," Eron said, standing up and walking in front of the fire. "You say to love, you must show restraint, moderation, and tenacity? To hold back and be patient? How is it possible? It'll eat me away, drive me mad."

"But for those who can endure it, don't you think the reward would be all the more blissful?" Sakura asked, pensive face lit by the warm, flickering fire.

"Is that so?" Eron grimaced. "I always thought that those who do weather the storm become too disillusioned to see the rainbow in the end." Then, his face softened. "But maybe you're right. Maybe I should listen to you for a change. Life becomes sweeter when I see it in your eyes."

Wondering what he meant with those words, Sakura looked up at the mysterious boy who never failed to catch her off guard and found it to be a mistake. For the first time, she realized that his beautiful golden eyes were less like the cool feline stare of a predatory cat, and more like the imploring ones of a stray kitten out in a storm.

"Listen, Sakura." Eron knelt in front of Sakura, hands on the sofa's armrests. "I'll be truthful with you like you have been to me. You may call me peculiar, mad, delirious, but please hear me out. It is difficult for me to say this and heresy to my bloodline, since you are the descendent of that hateful man, Amamiya Hayashi, and naturally you are my enemy. I don't know what insanity has seized me, but for some strange, inexplicable reason, if you can only give me your word, I feel like I can fight against my ancestors, all that I've lived for. I can guarantee you nothing, and I know it'll be hard, probably impossible. But if you can be there to support me, I can try." He looked up into her eyes, voice strained. With trembling fingers, he reached up to stroke her hair, hesitant, almost as if he were afraid to taint her with his touch. "So please tell me Sakura, one more time. Do I really stand no chance?"

"Eron-kun…" Sakura trailed off, grappling to comprehend Eron's words. Her tongue was leaden, and she had forgotten to breathe because of the awkward tension in the room. The fingers that brushed ever so slightly against her cheek were cold. Yet this moment, she felt he was more earnest than he had ever been before. What could she say? What was _he_ saying?

A steel voice came from behind them. "What are you two doing here?"

With automatic reflexes, Sakura leaned back in the chair, stiff, unable to turn around.

Instinctively, Eron dropped his hand down and looked up. "Li Syaoran."

Frozen in her seat, Sakura bit her lips. There was no reason for her to be feeling guilty, yet she couldn't help wondering why Syaoran had chosen to show up at this particular moment. "Syaoran. It's not what you think." Her voice came out unnaturally strained, as if she had been caught in wrongdoing. She knew that anybody who walked into the scenario could easily misunderstand the situation. But Syaoran, out of anyone, was different.

"Of course not. What would a girl and a guy be doing alone in the dark, in the middle of the night?" Syaoran said in a deadly tone, walking over to the two and dragging Eron up by the collar of his shirt. "If you did anything to her…"

Eron's lips curled into a malicious grin, purely to aggravate Syaoran. "And if I did?"

"You…" Still holding up Eron by the nape of his shirt with his left hand, Syaoran's other hand curled into a fist.

"Let go of Eron-kun!" Sakura snapped, standing up and spinning around to face Syaoran. "We met down here coincidentally and were just talking."

"Oh, and I suppose a platonic conversation consists of such physical proximity?" Syaoran said, scowling, trembling fist barely an inch away from Eron's face. He couldn't resist adding, "In the still of the night, when everyone's sleeping, in an unlighted room."

"Is it your position to intervene? Besides, what are you doing here in the first place—you probably came here with the same purpose as me. Eron stated demurely, knocking away Syaoran's hand and straightening his collar. "Good night Sakura-san. I'm sorry if there has been any misunderstanding."

Nodding his head, Eron left the room. Frankly, he was not feeing very proud of himself at the moment. He was definitely not himself these days. What had come over him, possessed him to implore to that wretched girl like that? Yet, when Sakura looked at his with those luminous evergreen eyes, his tongue couldn't help loosening itself. Since he was a coward, he had to flee from the room for he lacked the courage to face Syaoran at the moment, though he would not admit so. As Eron walked out into the hallway, he heard a thud. More alarmed than when Syaoran had walked in, Eron called out, "Erika! Is that you?"

Slowly revealing herself from behind a corner, Erika stared at Eron without saying a word. Her gold-hazel eyes reflected confusion and the anger; which was the more prevalent emotion, Eron couldn't decipher. Yet, he immediately realized that his twin must have heard everything. She must have been standing outside the door, listening, and probably hid when she saw Syaoran. If he had not been completely absorbed by Sakura, he probably would have felt her aura so near by.

"You weren't in you room," Erika said flatly.

"It's not what you think," Eron croaked, knowing it was futile to try to redeem himself.

"I've always known your true feelings, but I thought you would choose _us _over her. I never thought you would betray me." Erika's voice was cold. Yet, Eron also heard the dismay, the reproach, the disappointment in her voice. It wasn't only anger.

"Erika, listen," Eron said, trembling in dread. _This is the end. This is the end of everything we've built, all due to my own selfishness and weakness. _How could he have let himself get carried away? Erika must understand. They were together since birth. She must understand that nothing came above her. "You must understand, Erika…"

"I don't want to listen anymore!" Erika burst out, before turning around and running up the stairway. For the first time in her life, she was truly afraid that Eron would betray her, that they were not as inseparable as she thought them to be. Someday, Eron might truly turn his back on her for the sake of Sakura. Then, she wouldn't forgive him.

"Well, what do you want?" Sakura hands on hips, turned to glare at Syaoran. The firelight was slowly fading, Yet, she didn't notice that the room was nearly pitch black.

Syaoran realized that he was left alone in the common room with an enraged Sakura.

"What were you thinking?" she continued, furious. "We were just—"

"Why, would your rather that I had not interrupted?" Syaoran asked, knowing he sounded like a petty child, yet unable to restrain himself. Whenever she was extremely livid, her eyes flashed a distractingly vivid green color, even in the dark. Was she that angry that he had interrupted? "Well then, I apologize for interrupting your romantic little midnight rendezvous."

"What has gotten over you?" Sakura asked in disbelief. "You, out of people, should understand."

"No, I don't understand!" Syaoran retorted, his infamous temper inherited from his father finally exploding. "I don't understand why time after time again, you let down your guard with him. Do I have to remind you some of the things he's done to you? Don't be fooled! Don't you remember what happened last time you had a 'talk' with him? After all the times that I've warned you!"

"I'm not stupid; I know what I'm doing. Besides, this time, nothing was happening. And no matter what you say, there is more to Eron-kun than you know about. Like you, or me, or Kai-kun, he too is suffering, and the least I can do is listen to what he has to say." Sakura stopped, short of breath, as she realized that her words were not reaching Syaoran at all. "As a friend," she added at the last moment. When was the last time she felt this helpless, this cornered?

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Syaoran stated in the flippant tone that always aggravated Sakura, "I can't believe that you are _defending_ him. Whose side are you on? Do you hear yourself? You're _sympathizing_ with our enemy, your tormenter."

"We've already had this argument before," Sakura said, hugging her arms around her, shivering from the chilly draft that drifted into the lounge, as the last embers slowly died out. Could it be possible he was jealous?

"And we've already confirmed that what _I_ said was right; the Dark Ones are dangerous, and they mean no good. You simply cannot trust them," Syaoran replied curtly. "How many times do I have to tell you this?" There, he'd done it. He had treated her like a child, disregarded all her arguments and probably made her hate him. Not that he blamed her. He didn't know why he was worked up like this. She was trembling, and he would rather take her in his arms and tell her it was all right, instead of shouting at her like this in the dark.

"Li Syaoran, I have to say, I can't help really hating you at this moment," Sakura said through gritted teeth, her eyes watering not because she was sad, but because she was furious. And she was furious not because of anything to do with Eron, but because even now, Syaoran managed to make her feel so stupid, so insignificant. He hadn't changed at all. She was so furious that tears didn't even fall. That haughty, sneering voice of five years ago flitted through her mind._ What, you don't even know what that is? Eh, it's been half a year and you still haven't managed to capture all the Clow Cards? Stupid, how can someone like you become a Card Mistress? Give up the Clow to me. You're unworthy. You don't deserve the Clow Cards._ "I though you would listen to me at least."

Those words hurt more than he had warranted. He realized that he might hear them from her lips with such ferocity one day, that he probably did deserve it. _Great, she really does hate me. Nice going, Li Syaoran. When can you become man enough to shield her without picking fights with her like some jealous teenage boy? Which is what I am, I guess. Of course I understand. I understand why she can't turn away Eron. It's her blasted kindness… Yet it's that very kindness which made me fall for her in the first place… _ In his gloom, he looked up, startled. Did he hear footsteps? They had raised their voices too highly, forgetting their location, right under the teachers' rooms.

"Someone's coming," Sakura said, turning around to the doorway, momentarily forgetting her frustration.

"We were talking too loudly," Syaoran whispered back, throwing a ward paper into the fireplace, killing out the last embers. It went completely dark in the room. "Follow me—we have to leave here; it'll be no good if we're caught in here, together." Instinctively, he reached out and grabbed Sakura's wrist, and guided her towards the door.

"Ouch."

"Are you okay?" Syaoran turned around.

"I just stubbed a toe on a table leg," Sakura replied, rather coldly for she remembered that they had been interrupted in the midst of another rampant verbal diatribe. Yet, the heart must be a very fickle thing, for she was already forgetting why she had been so irritated in the first place, though she wasn't ready to forgive Syaoran any time soon.

Eron had left the door open, and Syaoran peeked out cautiously to see if the coast was clear. Quickly, he shut it, leaving only a crack open.

"What is it?" Sakura whispered.

"Shh… It's Terada-sensei. He must be on night patrol," Syaoran replied, flattening himself against the wall.

The footsteps stopped right in front of the common room. Both Sakura and Syaoran paled. Both of them knew that students caught roaming in the middle of the night, especially students of the opposite sex had to bear consequences, for they were no longer elementary students. Worse than any punishment assigned by the teachers would be the gossip the next day among the students.

Then, they heard a faint female voice out in the hallway. "Terada-sensei."

Carefully, Sakura peeked out the crack in the door. To her surprise, it was dark-haired Rika, looking pale and timid in her nightgown. What was she doing up at this hour?

"Rika. What are you doing her?" Terada-sensei asked. "It's way past curfew."

"I couldn't sleep," Rika replied. "And I thought maybe I could find you here, Sensei. I wanted to talk to you."

"Don't be silly," Terada-sensei said, glancing around nervously. "We're on a school trip. There are other teachers patrolling each floor. It's too risky for us to be seen together. Go back to your room, Rika."

"It's always like this, Terada-sensei," Rika said, looking down at her feet. "It's so difficult to see you. I just wanted to talk to you. We can never be seen together, and sometimes, I feel like everything's just my own childish imagination, that you are just humoring me, because I am your student."

"Rika, because I am a teacher, it is my duty to be fair to all my students. That is why I have to be strict at times like this. It will be unfair if allow you to break curfew, while enforcing it upon all the other students, don't you think so?" Terada-sensei smiled, bending over to pat Rika's head. "That's why you should return to your room."

Looking up with unusually defiant eyes, Rika said in her respectful, soft-spoken voice, "Don't you think as a man, you are being unfair to me for always treating me like a child? I'm fifteen now; I will not always be your student."

"Rika." Terada-sensei stared at Rika, speechless. Rika never spoke up against anyone.

"I am sorry to disturb you, Terada-sensei. I'll return to my room now. You can mark me down for breaking curfew and report me to the other teachers. I'll have my essay of repent ready for tomorrow." Without waiting for an answer, Rika walked away.

"Rika!" Terada-sensei was about to run after her, when there came another voice.

"Terada-sensei, is there a problem?" another teacher asked. "I'm going up to the second floor now."

"No, first floor is clear, Ogata-sensei," Terada-sensei replied. Both of them left.

Both Sakura and Syaoran sighed in relief as the teachers left.

"I didn't know," Syaoran said quietly. "About Sasaki-san and Terada-sensei."

"You better keep it a secret," Sakura said in a low tone. "She's my close friends, and if any word leaks out..."

"What do you take me for?" Syaoran demanded, offended. "Wait, you knew about them? And what about Yutaka-kun?"

It was ridiculous how she and Syaoran always would up fretting over other people's problems instead of sorting out theirs, and more ridiculous that they were sneaking around in the dark like this. "I need to get back to my room—I think Ogata-sensei's going to do room-by-room check. She'll be delighted to catch students out of their rooms," Sakura said. "I hope Rika-chan made it back safely."

Before any more teachers came by, the two made a mad dash up the staircase.

"I hear footsteps on the third floor," Sakura whispered frantically—why was security so tight today? "It's not safe to go up right now."

"Wait, someone's coming down from upstairs. We're not safe standing here." Syaoran pushed Sakura towards his room. "Just hide in my room until they're gone."

"Eh?" Sakura didn't quite think that was the best plan—a female student caught in the guys' room in the middle of the night was even worse.

Syaoran opened his door and shoved Sakura in, then locked the door behind him. They both sighed in relief for the time being.

"Welcome back, welcome back," came a sarcastic drawl from the corner bed. "Did our Syao-kun have a romantic expedition bringing back the princess? I must applaud your seducing skills, my friend. Please don't mind me."

"Kai-kun. You're still up?" Sakura coughed, peering in the dark. Kai's face was illuminated by his laptop screen.

"Seriously, I know this is junior high, but come on. Room curfew at 9:30, lights out at 10:30? It's like some kind of military school or something." Kai yawned. "And here I was, bored to death because both Mister Four-Eyes and our Wolf-boy disappeared in the middle of the night. And I, the marvelous Master Thief of the Night, was left to keep house. Talk about the ironies in life."

"Where's Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked, fumbling for the light switch.

"Ah, too bright—turn it off," Kai said, shielding his face. "Who knows? At first, I thought Eriol-kun and Syao-kun disappeared off together on a rendezvous." He snickered.

Syaoran shot Kai a warning glare. Kai was especially cranky these days, and the crankier he was, the more sarcastic he became.

At that moment, there came a sharp knock on the door. Their teacher's brisk voice came through. "Are you boys awake? Don't pretend to be sleeping—I heard the voices, and I can see the light through the door crack."

"Shoot, its Ogata-sensei. What are we going to do?" Syaoran looked around for a place Sakura could hide in.

"Let me handle this," Kai said, hopping off his bed. "Sakura, get into Eriol's bed and pull the sheets over your head completely." Then, to Sakura and Syaoran's amusement, Kai proceeded to strip out of his clothes.

"What are you doing, Kai-kun?" Sakura, who turned beet red, hissed.

-

Syaoran quickly covered her eyes with his hand. "Shush, now, hide in the bed." He drew the blanket completely over her face, then scowled at Kai, notorious for his spontaneity. Where was Eriol, he wondered—if Kai had been missing, he wouldn't have flitted an eye, but it was rather rare for Eriol to be so blatantly rule breaking on a school trip. Maybe he was up to more mischief again.

Wriggling out of his pants and left in black boxers, Kai opened the door with a smile to greet their disliked music teacher. "Ogata-sensei!"

"M-Mizuki-kun!" The teacher, upon seeing Kai shirtless, in his black and white checkered boxers, blushed. "I-I saw the light on in your room—you should well know that light's out was two hours ago."

"I'm sorry; I was taking a shower," Kai replied, leaning against the doorframe to prevent her from stepping in.

"Are your roommates in?" Ogata-sensei asked, clearing her throat.

"Shh… They're both sound asleep like good children, exhausted after a day on the slopes. Sensei should get her beauty-sleep too. Tomorrow will be another long day." Kai winked. "Bonne nuit, sensei!" Gently, he shut and locked the door, then walked back towards his bed and plopped back down. The heard the footsteps fade away down the hall.

"Coast is clear," Syaoran muttered, shaking his head. Sometimes, he didn't if Kai was too clever for his own good, or just extremely dumb. "But that's just wrong; she's like fifty years old."

"More like thirty-two, single, blood type B and a Leo, and she has eyes on Terada-sensei, four years her junior," Kai replied nonchalantly.

"How the heck do you know something like that?" Syaoran was always impressed by Kai's people database.

"But Terada-sensei only has eyes for Sasaki Rika, thirteen years his junior, and has been secretly seeing her for the past five years," Kai continued ruthlessly. "I wonder where he gets his pedophilic tastes from."

Sakura crawled out of bed. "Hoe. Don't talk ill of Terada-sensei—we all respect him very much and wish the best for Rika-chan; we know it's hard for her." Then she looked up and blushed again. "Kai-kun, put on some clothes."

"Why, didn't Meilin tell you I like to sleep bare?" Kai said, nonetheless reaching over for his clothes, because Syaoran was shooting poisonous glares in his direction. "Of course, Saku-chan is sympathetic because a certain sixteen-year-old Amamiya Nadeshiko married a teacher, Kinomoto Fujitaka, eight years her senior."

"That scar on your chest…" Sakura, ignoring Kai's remarks, stared hard at the whitish marks on his upper left chest.

Pulling on his black shirt, Kai said, "Well, you better get back to your room—the teachers our still out." He walked over to the window and flung it open.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked as a blast of cold mountain air rushed into the room.

"Our room is right below yours," he replied. Without waiting for a response, he grabbed Sakura by the waist and jumped out the window. Sakura didn't even have a chance to scream, for he had grabbed onto a pipe and lithely wriggled up to the windowsill above.

Hearing a thud outside, Tomoyo, unexpectedly awake, rushed towards the window and helped Sakura back in. "Where were you, Sakura-chan? I was worried to see your bed empty. Though I figured you might be with Syaoran-kun." Then she blinked. "Aren't you cold, Kai-kun? I have a wonderful fur-collared leopard-print jacket..."

"No thank you," Kai said, smiling politely, perched on the windowsill like a bird. "Heh, I was wondering where the Four-eyed Creep went."

"Eriol-kun! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, realizing that the dark figure in the far corner of the room was not a shadow but a person.

"Miho-chan was having nightmares," Tomoyo replied. "And Eriol-kun somehow knew and came down to our room. She's okay now; she just fell asleep."

"Nightmares?" Sakura stared at Miho's peaceful sleeping face. She was holding Eriol's hand tightly.

"Ever since the fire, Miho has had nightmares—she has gotten better in recent years," Eriol explained. "But once in a while, she still has dreams of fire, or being left alone. Her mother's health has been unstable again, and she's been worried about the Riddle recently, so she must have had more stress than usual."

"Poor Miho-chan. It's a relief that Eriol-kun is always by her side, to look after her," Sakura said. If she had been through the things that Miho experienced, she probably wouldn't have been able to smile as brightly as Miho always did. Then again, at least Miho had such caring people by her side. Sometimes, she couldn't help wondering if Kai was more reluctant to return, because he felt like he no longer had place in Miho's life. She spun around—as expected, Kai had already returned to his room. Unwilling to think of anymore complicated things that night, she crawled back into bed and forced herself to fall asleep.

_**Part IV: The night the lone wolf howls…**_

Most of the students were barely awake when they came down to breakfast the next morning, and Sakura wondered bemusedly how many students had actually been out of their beds last night. She had already heard that Takashi, Aki, and some other guys from different classes had snuck into Chiharu's room the previous night.

"The girls from next-doors joined us too—it was so much fun!" Naoko stated. "We wanted to ask you guys to join, too, Sakura-chan, but Chiharu said that you guys would be sleeping. Ah, and Rika-chan went missing for a while." Naoko nudged her friend knowingly. Rika looked away, eyes downcast.

"Takashi was being so loud, I was really afraid that the teachers would come," Chiharu said loudly, glaring at Takashi, who was happily gobbling up the scrambled eggs, showered in salt and pepper.

"Luckily, there was some incident in the first floor which distracted the teachers, and we were saved," Aki stated. He glanced over at Tomoyo, the only person who seemed like she had a good night's sleep, quietly eating her breakfast in small bites, oblivious to the chaos of breakfast.

Unintentionally, Sakura looked up as she gulped down her glass of orange juice, and her eyes met with Syaoran, who was sitting several seats down, across the table with the other guys. They both looked away rapidly, a little scene which was unnoticed to all but two.

Tomoyo and Eriol both hid a snicker inside their napkins, in pretense of neatly wiping their mouths. They glanced at each other in realization, cleared their throats, and set down their napkins again.

Since Tomoyo and Eriol were the best skiers, they spent most of the next day coaching the beginners. After lunch, most of the students had gotten the hang of skiing; even Naoko managed to ski down the beginning slope safely without crashing into anyone. All were busy preparing for the winter competitions.

"If you're not busy, do you want to try the advanced slopes, Tomoyo-san?" Eriol asked, gazing up at the highest, which had an almost vertical drop and was the most difficult and dangerous on the course. "The teacher said we can only go in pairs, and I wanted to have a try before the sun sets."

"Well…" Tomoyo glanced hesitantly at Chiharu, who she had been teaching how to brake.

"Don't worry about me. Go ahead," Chiharu urged. "Takashi will help me practice. Right Takashi?" She gave a warning look at Takashi.

"S-sure," Takashi replied. "Speaking of the origins of skiing, skis used to be the length of a boat and…"

Chiharu whacked the back of Takashi's head with her ski pole. "Who said we're speaking about the origin of skis?"

Smiling, Tomoyo said, "I've wanted to try the advanced slopes too."

"Hurry then, let's go," Eriol replied. "The lifts only operate till sundown." Turning to Chiharu, he couldn't help but add, "Not only were skis the size of boats, but the poles were the length of a house, with a pointed end, and could be used as a javelin to hunt down preys, right Yamazaki-kun?"

"Right, right!" Takashi grinned at Chiharu, who gaped back in disbelief.

"Sakura-chan, are you sure you'll be able to beat Li-kun with those skills?" Miho asked skeptically; the Red Team was seriously in lack of proficient skiers. Taking out Eriol, who was to compete in the advanced competition, and a handful of the decent skiers who would participate in the ski relay race, the rest were beginners who refused to volunteer for the intermediate race; instead, they nominated Sakura to represent them. Despite Sakura's excellent athletic capabilities, skiing seemed to be outside her range.

"Who knows—Li-kun has a soft spot for Sakura-chan," Naoko stated. "We might possibly pull it off."

"Maybe if we get her to ski in a miniskirt," Miho stated skeptically, watching Sakura tangle her skis together and topple over.

"Please don't mention that near Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said, hoisting herself up. At this moment, she wanted to be anywhere else except the ski resort. Who recalled skiing to be this hard? That's right; when she had finally got the hang of it five years ago, it had already been the last day.

"Did someone say something about miniskirts?" Aki asked, swerving down the slope on his gleaming new skis. "I'm all for it! I'll even root for the Akai Team if the girls ski in miniskirts."

"Pervert!" Miho stated, shoving Aki, who slipped down the rest of the slope, crashing at the bottom.

"It was your idea in the first place," Eron commented—he was rather ruffled at being stuck in the beginner slopes with hopeless klutzes like Miho and Naoko. He hadn't spoken to Erika since she ran off from his last night, and focusing on skiing seemed like the best idea for now. "Well, it's good to see you've forgotten about your brother for the time being."

"I haven't forgotten him," Miho said hotly. "If I capture the Riddle…"

"No such chance," Eron cut off. Why was this girl never fazed, always so determined? Yet, people like Sakura and Miho did exist.

"Look, it's snowing!" Miho exclaimed, gazing up at the thick snowflakes falling from the sky.

Reaching up to catch the fluffy, feathery flake, Sakura stated, "The snowflakes are so much larger up in the mountains. They look like pure white feather's falling from sky."

"Oh…" Miho looked up, startled. "Angel's feathers… Snow. That must be it! The night the lone wolf howls… it's full moon tonight!" She clapped her hands together and rushed off back towards the resorts without much of an explanation. "See you guys later!"

"What's wrong with her?" Aki muttered, shaking the show off his head.

"Ah, I can't think of the last lines for my riddle," Miho despaired, welcoming the warmth of indoors, plopping down at a table in the great common room. She opened up her notebook, full of her scribbles. "Let's see…" She bit on the end of her pen in frustration. "I didn't know it would be this quick. I'm running out of time. It has to be tonight. Now, think calmly…" Crumpling up a piece of paper with useless scribbles, she flung it over her shoulder. "This so hard!"

"Ouch." A cranky, low voice interrupted her stream of thoughts.

"Eh?" Miho spun around. She hadn't realized there was someone else in the room; she thought everyone was still outside, skiing.

Sitting up from a couch facing the other direction, Mizuki Kai said grumpily, "Can't I even sleep in peace here?"

"I'm sorry—I didn't see you," Miho exclaimed. Then, realizing who it was, she continued indignantly, "Anyway, this is public space. Shouldn't you be outside supporting your team? Have you been here the entire day?"

"What are you doing indoors then?" Kai asked, uncrumpling the piece of paper. "Eh, don't tell me this chicken scratch is your riddle."

"So what?" Miho retorted. "I'm just editing it and tinkering with the words a bit, that's all, so it looks rather messy."

"Can I hear the final version?" Kai asked, shoving up the bridge of his sunglasses with his finger.

"No!" Miho replied, clutching her notebook to her chest. "You'd laugh."

"Why are you so intent upon catching the Riddle, anyway? Leave it to the pro Card Captor," Kai said.

"It's the least I can do—who else would be able to come up with such a magnificent riddle besides the great poetess Miho-sama?" Miho said, patting her notebook. Then she sighed. "But maybe what I've written is just trash. And the Riddle will mock me—I'll disappoint everyone and be of no use once again."

Expertly folding the crumpled paper into an airplane, Kai said, "Don't worry. I'm sure your riddle would be superb, and the Riddle will bow at your feet humbly. Right, Tanaka Miho?" He smiled reassuringly and flew the paper airplane back towards Miho. It landed on her lap. He added, after a second thought, "And even if it is bad, nobody would have expected much, anyway."

"Thanks a lot, Mizuki-sempai, for your great encouragement." Glaring at Kai, Miho slammed her notebook shut and stomped out of the room, scattered pieces of paper falling to the ground. For a second, she had thought he was being nice. Why didn't anyone take her seriously? There must be someone who had faith in her abilities. _Just wait and see—I'll show you what I can do._

"Whew, I finally got the hang of it," Sakura stated, as she landed at the bottom of the slope smoothly. She looked up at the clouded sky. The snow was falling thicker than before. Many of the students had already called it a day and had headed indoors.

"Students!" Terada-sensei called out, patrolling the slopes with the other teachers. "There is a snowstorm alert for tonight. Please gather your gear and head indoors."

"No way!" Chiharu exclaimed. "I wanted to practice more."

"Thank goodness," Naoko sighed in relief. She had been miserable, shivering on the top of the beginner's slope, afraid to go down.

"Do you think there would really be a snowstorm?" Rika asked timidly, gazing up at the clouded sky. "It's kind of frightening."

"I know—remember the snowstorm last year, during the Winter Wonderland? There was a blackout in the gym," Naoko stated. "That would be so cool, if we're trapped inside the resort. Just like my horror story."

"Don't say stuff like that!" Chiharu said, shuddering. "Its okay, Sakura-chan, something like that won't happen."

By the time all the students had cleared the slopes, the snow was falling thicker than ever. Most of the students were glad to be indoors; after having changed out of their wet clothes, they gathered into the main common room, where steaming hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookies were being served. The wind howled outside.

"Look how much snow is piling outdoors," Chiharu murmured, peeking outside. "It's a good thing we all came indoors."

Pressing her nose against the window, Miho stated, "It really does sound like a wailing woman."

"Like in the story Eriol-kun told us!" Naoko exclaimed, excitedly.

"Oh, you were in here already, Miho-chan?" Chiharu asked. "I was wondering where you were."

Clearing his throat, Terada-sensei said over the noise of chattering students, "Due to bad weather, students would be forbidden to go outdoors until further notice. Again, I repeat it is forbidden for students to go outside until the storm dies down. The weather forecast anticipates at least a meter of snow, if not more, so it is highly dangerous to be outside. Students, make sure to keep an eye on your two roommates, to make sure you are at all times. Now, we should proceed to do roll call. Please stand with your roommates to make this process quicker. We can all have dinner faster if we get this done efficiently."

"Yanagisawa Naoko. Mihara Chiharu. Sasaki Rika," Terada-sensei called out.

"Present," the three girls stated in unison. Rika didn't meet Terada-sensei's eyes.

"Kinomoto Sakura. Daidouji Tomoyo. Tanaka Miho," Terada-sensei continued, reading off his checklist.

"Present," called out Sakura and Miho.

"Where's Daidouji-san?" Terada-sensei asked, looking up.

Shrugging, Miho said, "Maybe she's still in the room change."

"Okay. Tell her to report back to me later," Terada sensei said. He resumed roll call. "Mizuki Kai. Li Syaoran. Hiiragizawa Eriol."

There was no response. Frowning, Terada-sensei looked up again. "Are all three of them missing?"

"I think they're still up in their room—I don't think they realized that there was a roll call," Takashi stated.

"Yamazaki-kun, run upstairs and tell all three of them to report to me after roll call," Terada-sensei stated, sighing. What was wrong with his homeroom class?

"Next, Akagi Aki, Yamazaki Takashi is here… and Chang Eron." Terada-sensei looked up. "All here. Good."

After roll call, which passed along smoothly afterwards, Terada-sensei announced, "Dinner would be served in the great dining hall in half an hour."

"Where's Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked, when Miho and she returned to an empty room. "Didn't you say she's in the room?"

"She isn't?" Miho asked. "I thought she was."

"Who's the last person that has seen her then?" Sakura looked up at the other girls.

"Let's see," Chiharu began, frowning. "Now I remember. Earlier this afternoon, she went up to the advanced slopes with Eriol-kun. That's the last time I saw her."

"And has she returned?" Sakura asked. "Has anyone seen her since?"

Rika and Naoko shook their heads.

"We should go check if Eriol is back yet," Miho stated. "Here, let's check with the guys downstairs.

The five girls headed downstairs. Sakura burst into room 202 without bothering to knock.

"Syaoran, you were in here, after all! Anyway, did you see Eriol-kun?" Sakura demanded, swinging open the door.

Blankly, Syaoran stared at the five girls who had burst into his room. Then, he continued to wipe his wet hair with a towel; he had just finished taking a shower and was only wearing his pants. The other four girls blushed and turned around.

Meanwhile, Sakura continued, staring at her feet, "Has Eriol-kun come back from the ski slopes yet?"

"How should I know?" Syaoran asked crossly. He waded through t-shirts lying around the ground towards his suitcase for a fresh shirt. "Kai, I told you not to leave stuff lying around on the ground!"

"Stop nagging," Kai mumbled, turning over on the bed, covering his head with the pillow. "Obsessive compulsive."

Pulling on a shirt, Syaoran commented crossly, "Then stop sleeping—it's impossible to see anything with the lights off."

"Anyway," Sakura said, impatiently. "About Eriol-kun…"

"I told you, I don't know," Syaoran snapped. "I don't care where he is, or what he's up to now. Maybe he's planning another snow storm, for all we know."

"Well you should care, because he's your roommate," Sakura exclaimed, hands on hips.

"Uh oh… Did those two have a quarrel or something?" Naoko whispered to Chiharu.

"Probably… Maybe because they are the captains in the opposing teams," Chiharu whispered back. "It was wicked of us to vote them as captains, knowing their personalities."

"But it's so interesting to watch them compete against each other!" Naoko exclaimed.

"Wait, that means Eriol and Tomoyo are both missing," Miho interrupted, turning pale.

"They must have not realized a snowstorm was coming up, so they must still be stranded up in the mountains. I think all the lifts were stopped," Chiharu said.

"Then we have to report this to Terada-sensei," Naoko stated. "There must be snow patrols who can look for them."

"No, let's wait a little while longer," Sakura said. "If Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan are together, then it should be okay. We don't want to cause any unnecessary hassle for anyone."

"That's right. They should be on their way back—they must have realized that a snowstorm is brewing," Rika stated practically.

"You guys head down to dinner," Sakura said. "I'll wait in the room a little longer."

"Okay. We'll save you a seat," Chiharu said. "Takashi, don't you dare comment upon the history behind the food served at the table."

"Yes ma'am," Takashi replied, following after her. The others trailed after them.

"Aren't you eating, Kai-kun?" Sakura asked, peering in the unlighted room.

"I'll get something at the vendor later on," Kai replied.

"How about you?" Sakura questioned Syaoran, rather icily. They were still on rather cool terms since the other night, trying to make it less noticeable to the others but failing nonetheless.

"Go ahead. I'll catch up," Syaoran said sullenly. He knew it was his fault—he shouldn't have shouted. Yet, couldn't she show the slightest signs of remorse for making him always worry so?

"Fine." Sakura turned around and slammed the door in his face.

"Did something happen between you two?" Kai asked, rolling over on his side.

"Not really," Syaoran replied, leaning against the wall. It drove him crazy whenever that bastard Eron approached her. "She wouldn't crush a mosquito even if it is sucking out all her blood. But there's not much I can do about it."

"Humph. Jealousy drives people to do some strange things," Kai commented, hands crossed behind his head. "Emotions are so fundamental to humankind, yet can be quite uncontrollable, temperamental. To get carried away by emotional impulses is always sheer stupidity."

_That's right. Five years ago, would I have dreamed that I would throw away the title that I have strived so hard for? _Yet, for dignity's sake, he could not claim that Kai was right. Syaoran sighed. "I know that someday, I will get punished for betraying my clan. But when I do, I hope I can still protect this lifestyle, so that I can always be beside her."

"Silly kid," Kai scoffed. "Don't you know that paradise can be preserved only through sacrifice? The order of heaven could only be maintained at the expense of Satan, trapped in hell."

"You know, there can be other ways to make Miho happy without making yourself miserable," Syaoran said, turning towards his friend. "I believe so. That's why I believe that there must be a way for Sakura and me, against all odds."

"Heh, annoying idealist," Kai muttered, taking off his glasses and wiping it on his shirt. He had to laud Syaoran's expert technique in changing the subject.

"Well, get up you passive cynic. We're going to miss dinner," Syaoran replied, kicking Kai's bed.

"Hai, hai!" Kai rolled out of the bed reluctantly. _He's a good guy, though. Better than I'll ever be._

"It's snowing quite a lot," Tomoyo commented to Eriol, seated beside her on the ski lift, on their way up to the top of the advanced slope. Her feet dangled off into the air. Below them was an expanse of white mountains.

"The Yuki Onna must be sadder today," Eriol replied, reaching his hand out to catch a snowflake which condensed into a water droplet on his glove.

Sometimes, Tomoyo found it difficult to distinguish whether Eriol was in jest or whether he was serious. Yet, the wailing of the wind did sound like a sorrowful woman. At that moment, the ski lift jolted in midair. They waited for a while, but it had completely stopped. "What happened?" she asked, looking up at the cable. "Was there a power failure? It's too early for them to have stopped the ski lifts for the day."

"Let's wait; I'm sure it will start working again," Eriol waited. "The ski patrol must be fixing it now."

The two waited for a while, yet there was no change; only the snow fell thicker than ever.

Teeth chattering, Tomoyo asked, "Do you think the ski patrol didn't realize that we are still on the ski lift?"

Brushing the snow off his shoulders, Eriol replied, "That could be possible—it seems like there's a snowstorm. The ski patrol must be busy preparing for it; of course, they shut down all the ski lifts. I can't see any people on the slopes, either. They must have all returned indoors."

"Surely someone noticed that we are missing," Tomoyo said, misty puffs released from her mouth. "We must have been gone for some time. Sakura-chan would have noticed."

"Actually, with everything hectic with storm preparation, two students missing out of hundreds might not be noticed," Eriol replied, his glasses fogged up and vision blurred. "They might not notice until hours later."

"Then, are we stranded here?" Tomoyo asked, blinking the crystalline snowflakes from her eyelashes. The ski lift waved dangerously as a blast of wind blew from the south. Luckily, she wasn't afraid of heights, since it would be an awful long way to fall should the cables break.

"It seems to be the case," Eriol replied, turning to glance at Tomoyo before slipping on his glasses. They fogged up again immediately.

"Oh." Tomoyo smiled. "I just hope the cable doesn't break under the weight of the snow. Even in the worst case scenario, I guess I should be grateful that I am stranded with a magician."

Staring hard at Tomoyo for a second, Eriol chuckled. Most girls in such a situation would be in tears or frightened out of her wits, but as expected, Daidouji Tomoyo did not lose her nerve under any conditions. Her peculiar outlook on life was unlike anyone else's; she positively amused him.

A pale Sakura approached him after dinner. "Tomoyo and Eriol are still not back?" Syaoran demanded, after a rather unsatisfying meal—all the hot food had been consumed by the time he finally reached the dining hall. "Did you report to the teacher?"

Sakura shook her head. Temporarily, she had forgotten she and Syaoran had fought. "I thought that they would be back by now; I didn't want to cause unnecessary trouble. Maybe I made a mistake."

"I should go report to Terada-sensei," Chiharu said, frowning. "I don't understand how they are not back yet—they must have realized that there's a snowstorm coming up."

"Do you think something happened to them?" Sakura asked, brows creasing. Obviously, she hadn't worried much since Eriol was with Tomoyo, but even Eriol was only human. After all, humans were helpless against the wrath of nature.

"No way. Eriol can take care of himself," Miho stated. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Still… Sakura-chan is right. What if one of them got hurt, so they couldn't return in the snow? Or they might have gotten lost in the mountains somewhere, and it would be impossible to get back in this weather, especially because it'll be dark by now," Chiharu trailed off.

"Or they might have gotten eaten by wolves. Maybe they stumbled upon a snow ghost," Naoko said. "Who saps the warmth of life out of you, leaving a frozen corpse."

"Don't joke around at a time like this," Chiharu said. "You're worse than Takashi, Naoko-chan."

"Sorry," Naoko laughed lightheartedly. "But we don't really have to worry much about Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan. They're both responsible people and expert skiers. Who knows—it might be a chance for them to 'bond.'"

The girls giggled, despite the rather grave situation.

"How long have we been waiting here, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked through chattering teeth. Her skis, dangling off from the lift, felt like lead, and her fingers, even though they were protected by thick gloves, were so numb she could no longer hold onto her ski posts. "Shouldn't someone have fixed the lifts by now?"

Eriol looked up, rather dazed. The snow had accumulated on his head and shoulders, and his glasses were completely fogged up. "I'm sorry—we have been waiting for an awful long time. Tomoyo-san, you must be freezing… It's not a good idea to sit out like this in the snow. It was very inconsiderate of me. I'm rather immune to the cold, so I did not even notice. We'll have to get off this ski lift first, then find a way down."

"We're near the top of the mountain, aren't we?" Tomoyo asked, shivering thoroughly now. How could Eriol look so unperturbed by the icy weather?

"First, take off your ski poles and skis, and drop them down," Eriol said, fumbling to unfasten his skis from his boots, after dropping his poles down to the snowy woods below. "Next, climb out of your seat. Be careful and keep your balance."

Having been seated in the open cold for so long, Tomoyo found that her legs were cramped, and with difficulty, she shed her skis, then climbed out of her seat. The lift shook, swaying on the narrow cable holding it up.

"Now, don't be scared, and don't let go of me," Eriol said, wrapping an arm around Tomoyo's waist. "I'm jumping."

Together, they leaped off the ski lift. For a second, Tomoyo thought her heart would drop, and then, they were shrouded in a warm light. Then, she found herself on soft snow. She looked up at the empty lift above her, still dangling on the cable. How had Eriol managed such a smooth landing? "That was quite a jump," she commented.

"Well, now, we have to get back down," Eriol said, squinting up at the sky. "It's too dangerous to ski in this weather, for we can't see a meter in front of us, and we threw away our skis, anyway."

"We're near the top of the slope, aren't we? Shouldn't there be a cabin or a rest lounge near by?" Tomoyo asked, logically. Never would she complain of the cold, especially not in front of Eriol. She sensed that the cold did not effect Eriol particularly at all.

"You're right, I can see a caretaker's cabin a little distance away. We can find shelter there until the storm dies down," Eriol said.

Trudging through the deep snow, they made their way to the cabin. The front door was unlocked, and inside, it was dark, damp and musty. But at least they had a roof over their heads.

"There's a stove—I think I can heat it up," Eriol said, taking off his gloves. He fumbled around a wood cabinet to find matches. Lighting one, he threw it into the stove. The coals flickered, then slowly glowed, lighting the electricity-less room.

Amused, Tomoyo watched Eriol poke at the coals with an iron prong, almost burning his hands. With a final poke, he looked up at Tomoyo content. "It'll get warmer," he said.

It would have been much easier to light to stove with his magic, yet Eriol went through such a hassle to do it manually. _He really doesn't like to use his powers,_ Tomoyo reflected. _Unless necessary._

From a corner of the room, Eriol found two creaky stools and brought them by the stove. "I tried the telephone, but the line is dead," Eriol said. "I think the electricity and telephone lines are down due to the storm."

Straining the water from her long braids, Tomoyo huddled by the fireplace, watching the black coals glow then crumble. The wind howled outside, and the log roof creaked under the weight of the piling snow.

"Are you scared, Tomoyo-san?" Eriol asked, looking up at the silent girl. "I'm sorry. I should have gotten us out of the ski lift earlier—I didn't expect there to be this bad of a storm or the electricity to be out. When the storm dies down, I'll go look for help."

"It's okay Eriol-kun," Tomoyo replied, looking up with bedazzled eyes. "I think it's quite exciting, being stranded like this in a storm. I wish I brought my video camera with me."

For a second, Eriol gaped at Tomoyo. He was more used to girls being in tears, frightened. Yet, this girl was unfazed. Eriol began to chuckle. _Strange girl; just when I thought I had her figured out, I find out she's even queerer than I dared to presume._

"What's so funny?" Tomoyo asked, blinking.

"You are one amazing person, Tomoyo-san," Eriol said, wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes.

Laughing shortly, Tomoyo said, "I'll take that as a compliment." _How can I tell him that I am not scared because I am with him? That I'm not different from a child like Miho, whose nightmares are soothed by his pacifying presence. If only he knew the true state of my mind, he would scorn me._

After dinner, all the students had been called to the great common room for safety precaution, and were amusing themselves playing board games, telling stories, or just chattering. The teachers sat together at a table, discussing alternative schedules should the students be snowed in tomorrow.

Sakura sat in one corner of the noisy lounge, by the window side. She looked up every couple minutes, peering out at the blizzard through the foggy glass panes. A steady hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up. "Syaoran."

"They'll be okay," Syaoran said quietly. "It would be stupider for us to go out to look for them; Eriol can protect himself and Tomoyo, and we just have to be patient and wait."

Sighing, Sakura replied, "I know. We can trust Eriol-kun, and it's not like we can go outside in this weather. But still, I can't help being worried."

"Sakura-chan! Come here, we're going to play a board game!" Chiharu called out. "Takashi's a pro—you can't beat him, but it'll be fun."

"Rika-chan, come here and play too!" Naoko called out.

Rika, who had been staring into space, shook her head. "I'll just watch," she said. She glanced over her shoulder toward the teachers' table. Terada-sensei was smiling at something Okuda-sensei said.

"Where's Miho-chan?" Chiharu asked absentmindedly looking around. There was the pleasant-faced boy who had a crush on Rika, Yutaka Ichiro, staring at Rika, who was obliviously staring at Terada-sensei as usual. The twins were in opposite corners of the lounge—they were rarely seen together ever since the beginning of the trip, which was odd, since they had always been inseparable. Eron, though with a book in his hands, was actually watching over the brim of the pages a certain corner windowsill where an anxious Sakura sat upon with her arms around her knees.

At that moment, the lights flickered. Some students shrieked.

"The snow ghost is angry," Naoko whispered, in awe. The lights flickered on and off again. There was a buzz amongst the students.

"Students, calm down!" Terada-sensei called out over the noise of all the students. "There is a chance that there might be a lights out. For safety reasons, I recommend you all stay in this room. Okuda-sensei will be passing out flashlights—we don't have enough, so form a group in which you can share flashlights, if someone needs to go to the bathroom or something, go in pairs. Always keep an eye out on each other, especially your roommates."

As the flashlights were being handed out, the electricity power completely shut up. This time, there was chaos.

"A ghost!" Naoko exclaimed.

"No way!" Chiharu said apprehensively. "Why did the electricity go off?"

"It'll come on again," Takashi said, patting her shoulder. "The storm must have blown out the electricity, but look at the fireplace. Doesn't the flames flicker so friendlily?"

Realizing that the room wasn't pitch black, that the great fireplace still roared, lighting the large common room with an orange glow, Chiharu smiled. "You're right."

"Come, let's get closer to it—I'm assuming the heating is off too. It'll get colder soon," Takashi said, taking Chiharu's hand and pushing through the students to get a seat nearer to the fireplace.

"Here's a flashlight," Okuda-sensei said, handing Sakura one. She scowled at some boys who held the flashlights underneath their chins, making ghoul faces. "Save the battery for later. We don't know how the power-down will last."

Peering at the shadowed faces, Sakura searched for Syaoran.

A flashlight shone on her face. "Good, you manage to get a flashlight too. I got one also," Syaoran said, waving his flashlight around.

"Where is Miho-chan, anyway?" Sakura murmured to herself. "Maybe she was in the bathroom or something when the lights out occurred. She must be scared."

"Want to go look for her?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura nodded; she hadn't wanted to wander around by herself in the dark. They made their way towards the door, tripping over students sitting on the floor.

"Where are you two going?" a teacher guarding the doorway asked.

"Bathroom," Syaoran replied quickly.

If the teacher thought a girl and a boy going to the bathroom was strange, he didn't comment, for he was too occupied with keeping an eye of rowdy boys who insisted upon playing tag in the dark, knocking about furniture, bumping into everyone.

"Let's check my bedroom first," Sakura said. "She might still be there."

They entered Sakura's room, which was unlit.

"I guess she's not here," Syaoran said, waving the flashlight around to examine the corners of the room. There was a thudding sound.

"What's that sound?" Sakura asked, jumping. A muffled thud came from the closet.

"I don't know. It's coming from in here," Syaoran said, walking towards the closet.

"D-don't open it!" Sakura caught up to Syaoran. "Do you think it's a g-gh-gghh…"

"Ghost?" Syaoran swung open the closet doors. "Or maybe a corpse."

Sakura muffled a shriek into Syaoran's back.

"See, no ghost or corpse," Syaoran said, shining the flashlight on a duffel bag in the closet.

"D-did you see that?" Sakura asked. "The bag moved!"

"Eh, how is that possible?" Syaoran asked, examining the bag.

"_Help, Sakura-chan… help_!" came a faint voice from the duffel bag.

Sakura dropped her flashlight. "It talked."

Gulping, Syaoran unzipped the duffel bag.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" An unidentifiable creature streaked out of the bag and flew straight into Sakura's face.

"GAHHHHHHHHHH!!" Syaoran and Sakura jumped back.

"Sakura-chan! It's me!" the horned monster piped in a recognizable voice, picking up the flashlight and holding it up, round face reflecting ghastly shadows.

Sakura rubbed her eyes. It couldn't be… A familiar yellow stuffed animal face came into view. "Kero-chan?

"Sakura-chan! I was so scared. And I'm starved," whined Kero-chan.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura demanded crossly. "I left you at Eriol's house."

"I wanted to come to the trip too," Kero-chan replied, hands on hips.

"So you snuck into Miho's duffel bag?" Sakura frowned.

"No, Miho-chan brought me along," Kero-chan stated, nodding. Miho had grown quite fond of Kero-chan over the summer in England. "Unlike some very mean, self-centered mistress that I know of."

"She agreed to bring you along? Why?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"I just told her I didn't want to be left behind," Kero-chan replied shortly. "And she always smuggled away food from the dining facilities and fed me while you weren't looking. Tomoyo-chan too."

"Everyone knew except for me?" Sakura demanded.

Shrugging, Kero-chan replied, "I knew you would get mad if you found out. Besides, I thought something smelled fishy here. Thought I might keep an eye on Miho-chan and keep her out of trouble; she seems to think she can capture the Riddle. Even Clow Reed couldn't outwit the Riddle."

"Too late. She's already disappeared," Syaoran said grimly.

"_EH_?" Kero-chan blinked. "No wonder she didn't come feed me today."

"You and food." Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Good for nothing stuffed pig."

"We should search indoors completely before we jump into conclusions," Sakura said, petting Kero-chan's head sympathetically. _Miho's a nice girl, a really sympathetic, considerate one. It was my fault for trying to leave Kero-chan behind. If I knew this would happen, I would have just brought him along myself. _

"Well, I can see where this is heading," Syaoran muttered. Of course they wouldn't be able to rest safely in the resort. Something just had to go wrong, and he would have to brave the storm. "While we're here, you should grab a jacket—I think the heating system has turned off too. It's getting chillier."

"Really? I didn't notice a difference," Sakura said, giggling.

"Getting cold, Brat? You can get a blanket," sneered Kero-chan, from Sakura's pocket.

Zipping up her jacket, and tucking Kero-chan in her pocket, Sakura asked, "Where is Kai-kun? I haven't seen him all day." They made their way downstairs.

"Probably in the room," Syaoran mumbled. Kai didn't seem quite like himself these days, and this worried him. _One of these days, that idiot is going to do something really stupid. I just know it. _

"Maybe he can do something about the power line," Sakura said, recalling when he tinkered with the school's electricity generation system to give them a holiday. "Let's check in your room if he's there."

"Fine," Syaoran sighed. They made their way to room 201 down the dark hallway.

"Kai-kun, are you in here?" Sakura asked, peering into the unlighted room. She shone her flashlight on his bed. "Kai-kun? Are you sleeping?" Carefully, she walked over to the bed, almost tripping over the various articles of clothing on the floor. Even in the dark, his forehead seemed to be glistening with sweat. "Kai-kun, are you okay?" she asked again.

"Just leave him alone—I guess he's sleeping," Syaoran said, walking over to the closet to take out his ski jacket. He stared at Kai uneasily. Even if it was an expert thief, Syaoran did not know how Kai could walk around with a bullet in his chest for half a year, let alone why he would do so. "Let's go."

After searching all the floors, Sakura sighed. "We can't find Miho anywhere. Do you think she really went outside?"

"We should check back in the lounge; she might have returned," Syaoran said practically. They walked back downstairs with heavy hearts. Secretly, he knew that he was just stalling time, that Miho probably wouldn't be inside, that they would eventually have to go out in the storm. _Either way, I'm just glad Sakura's not scowling at me anymore. But she probably would never understand this feeling, the feeling I get when I see her with Eron. It leaves a bad aftertaste in my mouth; it's worse than if he kicked me in the stomach. _

"Sakura-chan, where were you?" Naoko asked, shining her flashlight on Sakura's face. "Did you find Miho-chan? I don't think anyone's seen her since dinner."

Staring out the foggy window, Chiharu commented, "Look, it's the full moon tonight. It's almost pretty outside, with all the white snow, if you look from this side of the window. You can see the moon peeking through all the clouds and snowflakes."

"The night when the werewolf is unleashed," Takashi murmured.

At this, Chiharu shuddered, recollecting the incident during the Best Couple Contest. Supposedly, the town was haunted by a werewolf. Leaning her head against Takashi's shoulder, she said, "Takashi, tell me another story, a cheerful one."

"Wolf… The night that the lone wolf howl's," Sakura repeated, distracted, looking up at the night sky in alarm. She had been suspecting all along but had hoped her intuition had been wrong. "Syaoran, do you remember the Riddle's challenge poem?"

Squinting his eyes, Syaoran recollected, "Something like:

"_On the night the lone wolf calls,_

_And the angel's feather falls, _

_Through icy cliffs, the raging gale_

_Echoes the forlorn mother's wail."_

Turning pallid, Sakura said in a low voice, "You don't possibly think tonight's the night… and Miho-chan went to look for the Riddle all on her own in this weather?"

Syaoran gulped _Yes, Miho would do something like that, pretending to be brave and strong… What a nag she was._ Then he heard the shuffling of feet by the doorway behind them. His heart sank.

Sakura, too, spun around. "Is someone there?" There was nobody there.

"Could he have heard?" Syaoran ran out into the hallway and staring at the wide-open door swinging back and forth in the wind. As expected from a thief, there were no imprints of footsteps leading away from the front entrance of the lodge on the freshly piling snow.

"Maybe it was just the wind," Sakura said, shutting the door to prevent the draft from sweeping in the snow. She knew that blundering out in the blizzard in search for her missing friends was not the best idea. Yet, it was the only plan she had.

"Well…" Syaoran looked at Sakura without finishing his sentence. They knew the situation, they knew their options.

"If Miho went out there to find the Riddle all by herself…" Sakura trailed off. Tomoyo was with Eriol, but Miho alone could be put into any danger, especially if there were dark forces lurking around. It had already happened once before; she didn't want Miho to be put in any more danger.

"I'm going to look for her," Syaoran said, zipping up his waterproof navy blue ski jacket to his neck and pulling his wool hat on. His gloves were in his pocket.

"Where do you think you're going to find her?" Sakura asked helplessly. "She might have been gone for hours."

"Well, I'm better at tracking down people than you are," Syaoran replied, rather smugly.

"Show off," Sakura muttered, pulling her fur-lined red jacket on and fastening the claps. "Well then lead the way."

"What are you talking about? I'm going _alone,_" Syaoran said. "You have to wait here, just in case they return. You would then be able to communicate to me that they're back, and that I don't have to search for them anymore. It's not like cell-phones would work here, and you're the only one who can do telepathy with me."

"We're looking for Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun too?" Sakura asked slyly.

"_I_ am," Syaoran replied grudgingly. "_You_ stay here."

"Silly, if there's a dark force out there, I'm the only one who can seal it," Sakura said, heading towards the door. "You can't expect me to wait for you here, twiddling my thumbs."

Stuffing his wool-socked feet into his snow boots, Syaoran said, "That's not an excuse. If there's a dark force, I'll bring it back for you to seal. So you wait here. Besides, it is less obvious if one person is missing than two."

"I'm going with you—I'm worried about them too," Sakura said, crossing her arms.

Blocking the doorway, Syaoran replied flatly, "No."

"Syaoran." Sakura looked up at him with her large, imploring eyes. "You've asked me to wait before. It's more nerve wrecking to have to wait, wondering whether you are safe, if you really would return back soundly. I would rather just go with you. Why else did you make me get my jacket? We both knew it would come down to this. _Please_." She waited for an answer.

How could he refuse when Sakura made that kind of expression? "Fine then, if you insists," Syaoran said gruffly.

Double-checking to make sure that nobody was nearby, Syaoran swung open the door. They were greeted by a blast of wind and swirling snowflakes.

"I changed my mind. Let's just wait for them here," Syaoran muttered; but despite his grumbling, he drew his hood over his head and bracing himself for the cold.

They were too preoccupied at the thought of having to go outside to notice footsteps behind them. A pale girl with dark, wavy hair stood at the head of the hall, holding up a flashlight.

"Rika-chan!" Sakura exclaimed in dismay. At least it wasn't a teacher. "What are you doing here?"

"Where are you two going?" Rika asked, frowning. "We're not allowed to go out."

"We have to find Miho-chan and the others," Sakura said. "Please, don't say anything to anyone."

"Terada-sensei is responsible for all of us," Rika said softly. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, but as your friend, I really can't let you and Li-kun leave. It's dangerous out there. And if there are missing people, we have to report them right away to the teachers."

"Rika-chan, please. This is really important," Sakura said, imploringly. She knew Rika only spoke out of concern for her. "You have to understand."

"Sasaki-san. We'll bring back our classmates safely; I can guarantee that," Syaoran interrupted, for the longer they waited, the more difficult it would be to catch up to Miho. They already wasted enough time. "If you told on the teachers, that will only leave Terada-sensei in a difficult position. He would insist upon going out in the storm to find his students. Would you want that? Even a grown man could die in this kind of blizzard."

Biting her lips, Rika looked up at Syaoran almost resentfully. Then she sighed. "If you are implying that I would sacrifice my dear friends over the man I love, then you are wrong. But I'll cover for you guys, if that's what you want me to do. I trust Sakura-chan's good judgment. So, bring back Tomoyo-chan and the others, okay? I don't know how long it would be before they discover how many students are missing."

"Thank you Rika-chan," Sakura said, grabbing her friend's hand and smiling warmly. "Thank you for understanding."

Fumbling in her pockets, Rika drew out her fur earmuffs and pulled it over Sakura's head. "Please be careful, both of you."

"Thanks, Sasaki-san. Let's go, Sakura," Syaoran said, grimacing at the biting wind as he flung open the front door a second time. Without any more interruption, they stepped outside.

Shuddering, Miho waded through the thick blanket of snow, uphill. Though she was wearing snowshoes, she still struggled to climb the slippery path. She hadn't counted on the ski lifts to have completely ceased operation. _I'll never reach the top of the slope in this manner,_ she thought, peering up ahead. It was impossible to see an arm's distance in front of her. Adjusting her snow goggles, Miho braced herself and continued upwards. _I don't have a lot of time. It's the night of the full moon tonight. I'll finally be able to face the Riddle. _

The snow blizzard showed no sign of quailing, and Eriol sat silently on his stool, occasionally poking into the iron stove with prongs, while Tomoyo sat on a cushion by his side. The world seemed surreal in this little log cabin deep in the northern mountains. Tomoyo wished Eriol would speak, but he was too deep in thought to notice her watching him in odd fascination. Yet, just being by him, she felt oddly soothed and calmed by his presence. Her stomach rumbled. They hadn't eaten since lunch.

"You must be hungry," Eriol said. "I'm sorry—I don't have any food producing magic. I can create the illusion of food, but it won't be able to alleviate your hunger."

"Ah, I remember!" From her coat pocket, she took out a bag of cookies, and held it out to Eriol. "Have some. It's lucky that I smuggled it in my pocket, because I was meaning to give it to Kero-chan when I got back to the room."

Munching on the moist oatmeal and raison cookie, Eriol smiled. "Tomoyo-san has a magic pocket full of surprises." He wouldn't be surprised to find that her pocket was bottomless, with all sorts of useless gadgets hidden inside.

While Tomoyo nibbled on the cookies, realizing that she was thirsty now, Eriol stood up and walked towards the window.

"What's wrong, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked, tilting her head. Eriol's expressions were always difficult to read. He never smiled because he was truly happy, never raised his voice in anger, never showed hesitancy, fear, or sadness.

"That's strange. It can't be," Eriol said, smooth forehead creasing ever so slightly. "Miho's out there, somewhere."

"Why would she be on the mountains, in this weather?" Tomoyo questioned. Magically gifted people always puzzled her, how they could sense another person's aura at such a distance.

Gazing up at the full moon, still low in the sky, peaking through the clouds, beyond the flurry of snow, Eriol murmured, "Surely not… It's the night the lone wolf calls… She's out there to catch the Riddle."

"The Riddle?" Tomoyo frowned. The Riddle, a force which had plagued them since that summer. "By herself?"

"That girl." Eriol pressed his hands against the glass. "I should have stopped her, discouraged her." Unconsciously, he began to pace up and down in the small cabin, then paused in front of the window again.

_I've never seen Eriol so perplexed, not that you can tell it from his expression,_ Tomoyo reflected silently, tugging on the fringe of her scarf. _Of course, he tends to show a weakness when it's involving Miho._ She watched Eriol loose color in his already pale cheeks, and his midnight blue eyes dilate. _He's trembling, ever so slightly, but I can see it. That's right. Clow Reed had prophetic visions. Eriol must be having a vision right now._ Cautiously, she asked, "Are you okay, Eriol-kun? Is Miho-chan in danger?"

Shaking his head, Eriol replied shortly, "I don't know. I'm not sure what I saw."

_That's right. I'm holding him back. He can move around easily on his own, but I'm a burden to him right now, because he feels obligated to look after me. He's worried for Miho._ She spoke softly. "Eriol-kun, you can go out and look for Miho-chan. You don't have to worry about me; leave me here. I'll be safe here, in the cabin."

Eriol stared at Tomoyo, as if a solution previously unthought of had struck him, surprised at her blunt suggestion, startled that she had read his mind. "I can't leave you alone here."

"Yes you can," Tomoyo replied firmly. She walked up to him and looked out the window. "Miho needs you more than I do. I'll be fine here. I can look after myself, as you know already, Eriol-kun."

Smiling, Eriol said, "You're always so fearless and unfazed despite what calamity, Tomoyo-san. I'm not sure if it's a façade or sheer brazenness, but I can't help admiring your composure."

"Compliment well taken," Tomoyo smiled reassuringly. Eriol, out of anybody, knew her fears and insecurities very well, yet she could fool even him. "Now hurry up and find Miho-chan."

"I will then," Eriol said, his gaze already elsewhere. "Wait here and don't move a step outside, okay? I'll definitely be back."

"Good luck, Eriol-kun." Swallowing hard, Tomoyo watched Eriol's figure fade away in the blur of snow before she let her smile fade. Then, she shut the door of the cabin hard, and leaned back on the door. Suddenly the cabin seemed a lot damper, darker and colder, and the storm outside a lot fiercer and daunting.

Now alone, she laughed out loud with only herself for company, and murmured to the crackling stove, "Daidouji Tomoyo, you liar. Why couldn't you tell him that you were scared, that you didn't want to be left alone?" Sighing, she shifted nearer to the warmth of the stove. That's right. Miho was in danger. Eriol was her guardian, and he had to protect her. It was only natural that he be so concerned. She, herself, had told him to go. Yet, a tiny voice in the back of her mind had hoped and hoped that Eriol would stay by her side, nonetheless. _If someone cared for me as much… I would desire nothing more._

_It's so cold. How long have I been walking? My legs ache, and I've lost all sense in my limbs. Maybe it's impossible to get anywhere in this weather, after all._ Miho sniffed and crouched down for a second. The snow pelted down at her. Never before had she understood what bone-shuddering cold weather might be like. If she had, she would not have ventured to search for the Riddle on her own. She had wanted to impress everyone. _But I just want to lie down and collapse here. What's the use of continuing on? I'm so cold and hungry. Why am I here anyway? Even if I just close my eyes and disappear… it won't make a difference in the world, my existence. _At that moment, she felt the ground shake. She shook her head. No, the ground couldn't have trembled; she must just be extremely tired. Then, she heard a loud, rumbling noise above her, like a roaring waterfall, as the snow-covered mountains shook. _No way. This only happens in movies or something._ Almost scared to look up, Miho peered above here, greeted by a wave of white sheet crashing down from the heights of the mountains. _An avalanche!_

Almost paralyzed in fear, Miho blindly stumbled towards the woods, having some notion to find some groove to hide under. She fell flat on her face, swallowing a mouthful of snow. Her eyes watered. The roar was getting louder, and she could see the deadly white flood approaching. If she was caught in the snowslide, she would be buried for good. Nobody would even be able to find her corpse. _I'm going to die. But I don't want to die here. _"Eriol! Eriol, help me!" she called out, voice weak against the wailing wind. "_Eriol!_ Otou-san! Okaa-san!!! _Anyone_!" She curled into a ball in the snow, ignoring the wetness seep into her body. Once before, she recalled feeling this helpless. Back then, smoke filled her room and she was besieged by heat; her home of ten years was burning and she lay on her bed, not caring, wanting to crumble away into ashes and be set free from everything. She was so freezing cold, that she felt like she was burning again.

_But I can't die here. I still need to defeat the Riddle. And I still need to see my brother again. _"Somebody, save me! Onii-chan! Onii-chan! _Onii-chan_…" Her voice grew weaker as it was swallowed in the roar of the snow flooding down. Unable to crawl any further, Miho was engulfed by the rush of snow sliding down the mountain. Chunks of rock and stray logs hurdled her way, swept down by the avalanche. The last thing she saw was whiteness blanketing her, then an arm extending out to her, a black figure in contrast to the stark whiteness piercing through the snow and grabbing hold of her, shielding her body from the avalanche. _Maybe I'm not going to die yet, after all, _she thought, shutting her eyes._ So warm and comforting… Eriol?_

"What was that?" Sakura asked, looking up towards the mountain peak, submerged in thick fog. They were slowly making progress at the base of the slopes—it would have been quite a hike without the storm, but with the weather, they were hardly advancing.

"I don't know," Syaoran replied, voice muffled in his scarf; he had forgotten how much he disliked the cold—he abhorred it. He struggled to hold out his lasin board, which was glowing. The ground rumbled again.

"Not good, not good at all," Kero-chan muttered. "The Snow Queen is feeling extra spiteful today." Kero-chan curled into his feathered wings then emerged in his true form, better suited to fly in this weather. "We have no time to lose—get on my back!" His voice boomed through the mountains.

"Isn't it too dangerous to fly?" Sakura asked, placing a hand on Cerberus' soft neck. "Because of the storm."

"Nothing fazes the great Cerberus-sama. Just hang on tightly," Cerberus replied. Sakura climbed on his back, almost tripping over her thick snow boots. "What are you doing, Brat? You get on, too."

"Eh?" Syaoran grimaced, then hopped on behind Sakura. He was tired of wading through the snow, anyway. Cerberus' fur was surprising warm. And Sakura's hair, damp and tangled, still faintly smelled of spring flowers.

Some minutes later, Miho realized that the thunderous roaring had seized, and that she had somehow managed to survive the worst of the avalanche, sheltered by a thick tree trunk and a strong pair of arms keeping her from being swept away. Fragments of boulders and splintered wood lay around them. It might have been her end if she had been hit by them. Taking a deep breath which turned to a cough, Miho shifted slightly, suffocated by the tight hold. They were safe now. Miho peered through fogged goggles. "Eriol?" As the steam cleared, she blinked as if in a daze. _Onii-chan?_ She shook her head. No, that wasn't right.

"We have to move from here," a vaguely familiar voice said, and Miho was dragged back on her feet. "It's dangerous to stay in the same spot—another avalanche can occur at any moment. We need to seek some shelter."

Her breath came out in short gasps. "M-mizuki-sempai?" she said in disbelief, wiping at her goggles with the back of her gloves. "What are you doing here?"

Instead of answering, he proceeded up the slope, indicating her to follow. Dazed, she staggered after him.

"Wait, I can't keep up," Miho panted, tripping over her feet. "Mizuki-sempai, wait for me! I can't keep up!"

"You're a slowpoke, aren't you?" Kai said, continuing to walk briskly.

"I said, _wait_," Miho said, sniffling. How horrible Mizuki-sempai was! For a second, she had almost thought he was a nice person for saving her. Even though she was wearing snow boots, the snow was too deep and slippery. How Mizuki-sempai could walk through the snow so effortlessly with regular boots (black of course) was beyond her. In fact, he glided over the surface of the snow, without even sinking into 8t. _What is he, an elf or something?_ Miho scowled. "Mizuki-sempai! I can't walk anymore! Are you listening?"

Kai simply ignored her. Sneezing, Miho sunk down on her knees, teeth clattering. _What a despicable person! At this rate, he didn't have to even save me—I'm going to drown in all this snow, anyway!_ Her skin stung from the bitter chill. _No wonder Dante said that the deepest pit of hell is ice. _Never had she felt her mind so blank, her body so heavy.

"If you don't keep moving, you'll get frostbite, and your blood will stop flowing," Kai said quietly, voice carried away by the howl of the wind.

"I don't care," Miho said weakly. Her goggles were so fogged up, and everywhere she looked, the world way a bleak gray-white. Kai's voice seemed miles away.

"If your toes freeze, you'll have to get them amputated. So get up and keep moving," Kai said, turning around impatiently.

"Ha ha, not funny." Defiantly, Miho wobbled back to her feet and brushed the snow off her shoulders in vain. Kai had already started walking again. Clumsily, Miho followed, against her will. She really couldn't stand this person at all; he was the meanest, most inconsiderate person she had ever met. Why had he even bothered to rescue her? Her foot sunk through the snow, which came almost to her thigh. She tumbled, then steadied herself. _How can Mizuki-sempai walk on top of snow so easily?_ She placed her foot on his footprint. His footprint was so much larger than hers, and his stride much longer. She hopped into another footprint, which was fast being covered with new _snow_, then another. _Strange, I'm not sinking into the snow anymore. It can't be that my snow boots are suddenly functioning. Why can I suddenly walk on snow?_ Carefully, she stepped on another footprint. _It must be Mizuki-sempai's footprints. That's right. I'm not sinking into the snow anymore, because I am stepping where he has stepped on. _Squinting through her goggles, Miho stared at Kai's broad shoulders, his black ski jacket flecked with white flakes. Though he did not turn around, he seemed to be walking slower than before. Maybe the weather was finally catching up to him, and he was getting tired. She no longer had trouble keeping up, now that she figured out how to keep from sinking into the snow. _I see…I remember Mizuki-sempai has some special power or another, something about being able to manipulate wind. He must be pushing up his weight with wind, so that he won't sink. I bet he doesn't know he's leaking out power so that I'm benefiting also. Good, serves him right._ Miho snickered smugly. Yet, it was still strange. _The blizzard seems nowhere near as frightening nor as dreadfully cold, because I'm with another person, even one as unreliable as that horrid guy_. Even the ferocious wind didn't seem to blow on her face so harshly anymore. _How peculiar._ Miho looked up at the sky; it was still snowing as heavily before. But the snow seemed to circumvent her, as if the wind was parting for her. Shaking her head, she gazed at Kai's sturdy back again. _Would he, for me? No way; he's not that considerate. It's for himself, and I just happen to benefit by walking behind him._ Giggling contentedly, she followed close behind him.

In this fashion, the two slowly continued up the mountain. If either of them heard a disturbing low howl in the distance, they dismissed it as the wind. Even Kai started to lose speed, however, as the blizzard showed no sign of ceasing. Miho stared at the snow, so shimmery and formidable. Why had Mizuki-sempai taken such measures to rescue her? Where were they going, anyway? Lost in her own thought, she didn't see Kai's steps grow steadily heavier. Through the corner of her eyes, she saw drops of crimson stain the white snow. Was it blood? It was already covered by more snow falling on the ground.

Finally she dared to ask, "Mizuki-sempai, are you injured?" Was it from saving her? As expected, Miho didn't get any answer. _He's walking, so he must be fine._

Suddenly, Kai halted. Miho bumped right into his back and bumped her nose.

"Ouch, what's the matter, Mizuki-sempai?"

"Do you sense that?" Kai asked, voice low.

"Sense what?" Miho demanded, irritably. Then, she paled. She didn't have to sense anything—she could see it, a great, ominous shadow approaching in the blur of snow and mist.

"Damn, things just get worse and worse." Urgency ringing in his voice, Kai said, "Miho, don't look behind and run, far away from here."

"No, I can fight it," Miho replied. She slipped out her key from her jacket pocket. "Key that hides the power of fire. Show your true self to me. I, Miho, command you under contract. Release!" With gloved hand, she grasped the deep red staff.

There was a growl, and the silvery beast stepped forth into sight, gleaming fangs bared.

Miho gulped. What was this? Though her aura-sighting was not very strong, it was enough to sense that this foe was very powerful, maybe more powerful than anything she had faced before. And it leaped forward, straight at the two.

"Duck, Miho!" Kai exclaimed, shoving Miho out of the way. The silver creature slashed down with its claws, ripping through Kai's clothes.

Clambering to her feet, Miho swirled around, aghast at the sight of the crumpled figure on the ground before her, a stark black in contrast to the white surrounding him, tainted with a startling crimson pool slowly spreading out around him. For a moment, she had the horrible sensation of being on top of the gray tower back in the Fantasyland. A throb of disbelief rippled in her stomach. "_Mizuki-sempai_!" Her piercing voice echoed throughout the valley.

Gnarling its fangs, the beast bent low, ready to attack again.

Raising her staff, Miho cried out, "Stand back, you monster!" Concentrating her energy, she pointed her staff down, a burning red light accumulating at its tip. "_Honoo no tori_!" A jet of flames, spreading wings like a firebird streaked from her staff.

The silver creature jumped back, buying enough time for Miho to bend over Kai. She hung her head down. "Mizuki-sempai! _Mizuki-sempai_!" Don't die!"

Slowly turning his head away from Miho, Kai grinned cheekily. "Silly, nobody dies from just a scratch."

"Sempai!" Miho sighed in relief, finding it hard to swallow the lump in her chest. "We need to tend to your wounds."

Brushing her hand aside, Kai looked up at the clouded sky and the snow drifting down and landing on his cheek. How peaceful, to close his eyes on this freezing winter's day, buried in the chilling calm. "Miho, you need to run away. Sakura and Syaoran are on their way. You'll be safe once you get to them."

"What about you?" Miho asked curtly. She was feeling annoyed with herself for showing her worrying.

"I'll serve as bait to distract the wolf-monster," Kai replied, groaning as he tried to sit up. If he had half the power Eriol did.

"Don't be stupid. You're bleeding!" Miho exclaimed, pushing him down again.

"Am I?" Kai murmured. His head felt rather light—his body was really breaking down on him. He couldn't even dodge such a simple blow. The constant throb from the bullet shot came frequenter and stayed longer than in previous months. _Pathetic, the state I'm in. Still a teen, and I've already past my prime. Sometimes, I wonder what the point of going on is. But I can't let her worry. _"It's not as bad as it looks… I just got snagged by the creature's claws—only my clothes got torn a bit. Pity too. This is my new ski jacket."

"Well, where are you injured?" Miho demanded insistently. Before he realized what she was doing, she opening up the front of Kai's shredded jacket. A silver locket tumbled out from under his shirt. With trembling fingers, Miho reached out for the oval locket with a ruby embedded in its center. Her mouth opened then shut again, for before she could blink, Kai slapped her hand away. He dragged himself up, swaggering a bit, breathing heavily. Not meeting her eyes, he zipped up his ragged black jacket to his neck again, tucking away the locket under his tattered shirt. Pitch-black ski goggles masked his eyes, and his wet, disheveled bleached hair blew in all directions. Wordless, he stood shoulders hunched, watching Miho like an untamed animal.

Unable to grasp Miho's location, Eriol held up his sun staff to form a barrier around him and the ferocious storm, so that he could focus his powers to track her. Though he was generally immune to the weather, he had to admit this was the worst storm he had seen in this lifetime. She_ is very displeased tonight. And I hate to say it's probably because of me._

From the distance, he heard the resonating howl of a wolf. Flinching, Eriol closed his eyes and spanned the area around him with his aura. _Miho… I have to find her..._ Kaho's soft words echoed in his ears on a wintry day not so long after Miho had first come to live with them.

"_She's a strong girl, isn't she, Eriol?" Kaho said, tucking her long auburn hair behind her ear, a couple weeks after their return to England with Miho._

"_That's right." Eriol smiled. "She's already adjusted to attending a British prep school, even though she's the only Japanese in her class. Her English has improved dramatically too."_

"_And she was such a weak, unstable girl when we first brought her in," Kaho murmured, her marigold eyes full of gentle pride. "She could only cry and hallucinate during the first month, not eating, not sleeping. Who knew she had so much resilience in her."_

"_Well, she comes from a long line of strong women," Eriol commented, looking up at Kaho._

"_Even so, she's still a young girl, whose dreams will easily get crushed, whose path is winding and upward climbing." Kaho gazed at Eriol, solemn and silent. "Please watch over her, Eriol, and protect her from more harm. The next time she is shattered, I don't know if she will be able to stand again. Only you can help her." _

"_I promise, Kaho, I will watch over Miho and protect her. You need not worry." A sorcerer never broke his words. Yet less than a duty, an obligation, watching over Miho had become a pleasure for him._

_For the first time, Eriol learned what it was to have a family. After adopting Miho into his strange household, he learned what it was to be a father, mother, and brother._

"_Eriol! Baka! Those glasses are fifty years out of fashion!" Miho stated, still in her St. Christopher's uniform, plaid skirt flying up as she jumped on top of Eriol and snatched his glasses off his nose. "Maybe if you get contacts, you'll be more popular at school. That is, if you come to school more often!" _

"_I don't learn anything new at school," Eriol replied, reaching out for his glasses—he was half blind without them._

"_Silly, you learn social skills," Miho stated. "And you certainly need them with you horrible, eccentric personality. It's not healthy for a young person to be cooped up indoors all day, reading dusty parchments."_

_And for the first time, through watching Miho grow, Eriol learned what it felt like to be a child again, as if he was having a second chance to grow up._

Blinking, Eriol looked up. A great wall of snow had formed and towered over his head while he had been shortly lost in deep thought. It contorted and then twisted around him, trapping him in a hurricane of snow and ice chunks.

_She's here... That woman._ Eriol held his staff horizontally over his head and formed a barrier around him. He leaped through an opening and looked around him for _Her_.

"My, my, your power has diminished quite a bit," came an icy, smooth voice. A tall, flawlessly beautiful lady with pale skin and long ice blue hair, dressed in white robes emerged from a flurry of fog and snow. "It has been a while, hasn't it, Clow Reed?"

"At least a century," Eriol replied, smiling grimly.

"Finally the day has come," the queen of the snowy mountains said, trembling in anticipation. Her icy silver pupils were dilated. "I can finally avenge my children. Tonight you finally meet your death, Clow Reed!"

"I am sorry for spoiling your resolve, but Clow Reed is already dead," Eriol said politely.

"Liar. What, are you frightened of the Snow Queen now? Clow Reed doesn't die!" the Snow Queen exclaimed, laughing shrilly. "He can't!"

"Well he has." Eriol gazed up at the pale lady solemnly. "He grew weary of living."

"Impossible," the Snow Queen stated contemptuously. "Either way, you reek of his scent, boy, and you will have to die in his place. Of course, I'll make you suffer first."

Sighing, Eriol muttered, "Why did Clow Reed have to make so many enemies in his lifetime?"

"Too late for you to be regretting now," the Snow Queen said, the corners of her lips curved. "Anyway, should you be off guard like that? A pretty young girl is stranded out there all by herself. Would be a terrible tragedy, wouldn't it? Girl buried under a collapsed old log cabin, during a ferocious snow storm."

Startled, Eriol turned around towards the top of the mountain. _Tomoyo-san! _Why hadn't he thought that she would be targeted?

"Go ahead, and save her," chided the Snow Queen. "Of course, it wouldn't be as exciting as a young girl being torn apart in the jaws of a ravenous beast."

Blood turning chill, Eriol recollected the pale face and hollow smoke-grey eyes which had stared at him, back inside the Fantasy, after the fake Mikai had dissolved away and her dream-world was shattered. Then the corners of her eyes wrinkled as its usual soft glow returned, and she burst into a smile, as radiant as a sunflower. "_I'm… really grateful… that I have such wonderful friends,"_ she had whispered, before fainting in his arms. As Clow Reed, he had been omniscient, powerful, fearless. Almost inhuman, his heart had turned into granite, emotions paralyzed; that was how he had lived.

Thing had changed since then. Now, the world frightened him. Watching Sakura and Syaoran grow, he realized his own deficiencies, that those two, young and inexperienced as they were, far surpassed him in courage, pluck, and sheer determination. Though once the most powerful and feared in the world, Clow Reed had been but a mere wreck of a man who had lost meaning and purpose in life before he fully grew into manhood, who had tasted hate more often than love, a recluse who knew not the meaning of friendship nor camaraderie, joy nor sorrow. _Sakura can grow stronger than Clow Reed ever was, because she has great friends to support her,_ Eriol reflected. _I know, having fought a duel with Li Syaoran. That their potential is limitless, that Clow Reed's reign is truly over. _Then he smiled ruefully. If his reign was truly over, why was he still plagued by it?_ Is there really no escaping that cursed name of Sorcerer Clow Reed?_

'_Eriol is still number one for me even if you lose a battle, because Eriol-sama is my one and only Eriol-sama!' _Miho had stated, after his defeat against Syaoran. For the first time, somebody wanted him just as he was.

Then, he recalled Kaho's words. _"Please watch over her, Eriol, and protect her from more harm. The next time she is shattered, I don't know if she will be able to stand again. Only you can help her."_

_I'm sorry Tomoyo-san. Hold on a little longer._ Vast wings sprouted from his back, and Eriol soared towards the base of the mountain where Miho was.

_Eriol-kun's taking a long time._ Tomoyo stared out the window, her breath fogging up the glass. It was completely dark outside, and she had lost track of time since she was not wearing a watch. The coals in the iron stove were growing fainter. Humming to keep herself company, she picked up the last wooden log and flung it into the hungry flames.

"I know you're waiting for him, but he won't come," said a chilling, smooth female voice. "You're all alone."

Startled, Tomoyo looked up, then around her. There was no one. "Who is that?" Tomoyo asked, warily. After her experience with the Phantom, she had sworn not to fall into any dark force's trap, never to cause a hindrance to her friends again. Most of the time, she was glad she had no troublesome powers like Syaoran or Sakura did, but at times, she wished she was able to fend for herself.

"Another lonely soul, such as yourself," returned the crisp voice. "Queen of my icy domain and the seeker of justice. Don't you feel betrayed, hurt, pained, pretty girl?"

Tomoyo shuddered, as the fire flickered and the windows rattled. She felt a chill as if tasting the breath of Death. From the concentration of thudding on the roof, Tomoyo presumed the snow was falling thicker and heavier than ever, almost as if only the cabin was being targeted. _Eriol, please come back soon. _

"I told you, he won't come," the voice interrupted. "He went to save another. He chose her over you. How does that feel?"

Calmly, Tomoyo, facing the opposite wall, not knowing where to direct her response to, replied, "I know Eriol-kun went to save Miho-chan. She was in danger. And he told me to wait here. I'm fine with that—I was the one who told him to go."

There was a harsh laughter. "Flat denial was never healthy. Be truthful with yourself. Aren't you weary of always being left behind? He won't come back; you don't matter to him at all. You are but a mere baggage, a distraction. Your feelings rest alone with you. He left you in the mercy of my hands. That's right, he left you do die here. Clow Reed is that kind of man, one who only associates with people of use to him. He's a cruel man, one who know not how to love nor hate, who betrays you and hurts you with his feigned kindness."

"I know not of Clow Reed, only of Hiiragizawa Eriol," Tomoyo said softly. "And what I know of him is that he is kind and thoughtful, gentle and caring."

"Well deceived you are," said the Snow Queen. "So we all were."

_What does she mean by that?_ _It's strange… She sounds more sad than angry. _Tomoyo heard a loud thud outside. She peered out the window; it wad dim outside, but she could make out large chunks of ice, some the size of a watermelon, fall from the sky, colliding into the wood cabin. The cabin creaked. _At this rate, the cabin won't last another hour. Once it collapses, I'll be buried alive in here. _Since she had been in so many bizarre situations over the past years, she wasn't particularly frightened.

"Come out," cried the Snow Queen's voice outside. "The cabin will collapse any moment."

Inside, the last coal crumbled, and the room went pitch black. In a corner, Tomoyo sat crouched, hugging her leg to her chest. _I've survived worse nights before,_ she reassured herself. The hail intensified by the sound of clattering on the rooftop. _This is an old cabin. I'm surprised it hasn't collapsed already. It is true, that I'm always left behind. As with Sakura, with Eriol, with father. It's always been the same. But I'm not resentful, nor angry. I know it's not their fault. I understand very well that Eriol had to save Miho. I understand, but I admit, I did wish the tiniest bit that he had stayed. When can I stop feeling this selfish?_

"If you stay in there, you'll be buried alive," returned the voice. "Even if you stay there, he won't come. I'll lead you to a safe place. Come outside to me."

Slowly, Tomoyo stood up and swung open the window with some difficulty, since the snow had piled up against it. Outside, she could faintly make out the figure of a tall, ghostly woman, completely pale, with icy eyes gleaming in the dark. Why didn't she enter?

"He left you here. Don't stay here and meet your death. Who knows when another avalanche will come? You have to save yourself now," the ghost-like woman said, extending out her pale hands. She would have been beautiful, if her eyes weren't so slanted and full of hatred.

_It's true, Eriol may not return for a long time. No one else knows I'm here, and I may be stranded here, all by myself. Who knows when the storm would cease? But… _Pushing back her long violet hair from her face, Tomoyo said, firmly but polite as usual, "I'm sorry. But I'll stay in here."

"Why?" The pale lady with icy eyes demanded.

Tomoyo smiled, meeting the Yuki Onna's eyes. "Because the best thing I can do in this situation is to patiently wait." _That's right. The reason that the Snow Queen isn't entering is not because she doesn't want to, but she can't. Eriol must have set a strong barrier around this cabin before he left, to keep my safe. That is why it hasn't collapsed yet, even under the attack of the Snow Queen. She's trying to lure me out because she can't come in. Thank you Eriol. _Shutting the window, Tomoyo walked towards the stove and poked at the dying embers with the prong. It burst into flame again. _Eriol will come back for me, if I wait long enough. _

_Humans tend to have a foolish attachment to materialistic goods attributed with sentimental factors. I've always known it was a mistake to keep this locket. But I was a coward, and I couldn't throw it away. It was a last reminder of who I was. As if the last traces of my identity is embalmed in a single little trinket a quarter the size of my palm. _

Clutching his throbbing chest, Kai looked away from Miho's penetrating gaze. _Does she suspect?_

At that moment, the silver creature leaped towards them again, not leaving any term to think. Wildly, Kai grabbed hold of Miho's arm and half ran, half-stumbled out of the way. He collided into a boulder, and heard something crack in his ribs, but managed to fling Miho out of the way. The impact on his shoulder left no impression on him because his body was too numb from the cold. Having missed its prey, the immense creature snarled, then rebounded back towards the two. _Think, Kaitou Magician, think. Why is this creature attacking us? I don't recall offending anything recently. Is it merely hungry?_

Saved once more by Kai shoving her out of the way, Miho, half her face buried in snow, peered through her scratched, smoggy goggles, her breath coming out in short gasps. She spit out a mouthful of snow. _Why does he take such measures to save me? Is he okay? I need to get up. _The beast was bounding towards them again. _This is it. _Clumsily, she held out her fire staff, knowing it would not even scorch the creature. If only she could distract it long enough to get Mizuki-sempai away—he seemed to be in no condition to walk. He was more trouble than he was worth. Why couldn't Eriol have come and saved her? Eriol would blow away all troubles with a wave of his staff. _I can't die yet. I didn't survive everything I did to freeze to death, to be eaten by this monster. I didn't find out why. Just a bit more. _She braced herself, ready to start forward with staff in hand, only to be halted by a golden streak which interjected in between her and the canine creature. It was Cerberus, with Sakura and Syaoran on his back.

Syaoran jumped off Cerberus' back, sword in hand, crimson tassel whipping about from the base of its hilt. He ran up to Kai and Miho. "Are you two okay?"

"Thank goodness you guys are here!" Miho exclaimed, a big lump forming in her throat. She sunk to her knees. "Mizuki-sempai, we're okay now. Mizuki-sempai!" Desperately, she shook Kai, who had smashed against a boulder in attempt to dodge from the beast. _Eriol may be able to blow away all troubles with a wave of his staff, but Mizuki-sempai came all the way here, and he saved me, risking his life for someone as ungrateful and selfish as me. _"Answer me, Mizuki-sempai!" She waited for him to grin languidly as usual, scorning her for worrying, but the lump in her throat grew tighter and tighter.

Kai stirred. His mind felt unusually blank. Pure white speckles drifted down like crumpled flower petals. This was not the first time he lay flat on his back, watching the snow fall from the gray, gray sky, without the strength or will to stand up again. Just watching the quiet sky like this, tranquil, what more could he ask? No, it wasn't quiet. A nagging, piercing voice pounded through his skull. For a second, he thought he saw a woman with long unbound auburn hair, in a white kimono and red hakama, frown at him. His eyes focused on a heart-shaped face framed by short reddish hair sticking out in all directions like a lion's mane. _Miho_…

"What are you doing in that pathetic state?" Syaoran asked, extending out a hand and pulling Kai to his feet.

"Took you long enough to come," Kai said, cracking his neck and managing a feeble smile. "Give me the sewers any time; wilderness is not my area of expertise."

"You're okay?" Miho demanded in disbelief, breath hovering from fright. She was right; even if Mizuki Kai took a thousand falls, he would still stand up again, with that same unconcerned expression. "You were bleeding… and then you bumped against that boulder, trying to save me. I really thought you were a goner this time."

"Would I die yet, in the prime of my youth?" Kai asked, laughing as heartily as he could muster with several cracked ribs, brushing aside all concerns Miho had for him.

Scowling, Miho muttered, "Foolish of me to have been concerned."

Meanwhile, Sakura, star staff extended out in one hand and riding on Cerberus' back, keenly observed the growling beast, calculating an attack. Through the blur of the snow, she could decipher the outline of a great wolf, regal and proud, glistening fur as silvery as the snow surrounding it. Its deep golden eyes gleamed in the dark, and its long ivory fangs gleamed.

Tentatively, Sakura slipped off Cerberus' back and walked towards the silver wolf.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Syaoran demanded. "Stay back."

For a moment, the silver wolf gazed at her, motionless. Unfazed, Sakura walked up right in front of the beast. Cerberus followed behind her, hunched over, unable to keep his head up proudly as usual.

Clear voice with no trace of fear, Sakura said, "Please, do not harm my friends. We mean no ill and are sorry if we disturbed your territory."

"Does that girl think she can converse with a wild beast?" Kai muttered, shaking his head. Sakura was the type of an idiot who would befriend a criminal or embrace a foresworn enemy with murderous intent. She wouldn't survive five minutes in the slums of the city.

If a wolf could chuckle, this one might have. Gracefully, the silver wolf stepped forward. Cerberus growled. Instead of bearing its teeth, the wolf merely sniffed Sakura's hand with its velvety nose.

Originally, the wolf seemed to have tower over them, but up close, they realized that this wolf might have been larger than an average wolf, but was no larger than Cerberus and clearly not the size of a house. The curve of its back and neck, its strong, graceful limbs, its pure white, silver-tipped fur, and its keen, intelligent golden eyes indicated that this was no ordinary wolf, however.

"If you may be the lord of this region, can you tell me where a cliff lies?" Sakura asked politely.

"What are you doing, asking a dark force for aid?" Cerberus questioned.

Setting down his sword, Syaoran laughed shortly. "You're calling that wolf a dark force? What a mistake. And you call yourself the glorious sun guardian?"

Growling lowly, Cerberus replied, "Not a dark force?" He hated it when the Brat took that particular, smug tone. So what, if his aura-tracking skills were a little rusty?

"Foolish beast. I am the father of these mountains, older than any of you can imagine," the silver wolf replied in a low, sonorous voice, if it could be called a voice for it was as deep as the woods and more powerful than a roaring waterfall. "No one can bind me or summon me, for I am of my own free will and spirit."

"But why did you attack Miho-chan and Kai-kun?" Sakura added in a small voice. "Meaning no disrespect."

"I didn't like their smell, and I was thirsting for a little blood today," the wolf replied, snarling rather sinisterly. "The Snow Queen is throwing a fit today, and it is not easy being her neighbor."

"The Snow Queen?" Sakura stared up at the stormy sky. "Why is she angered today?"

"The man she hates the most has appeared," replied the silver wolf. "Well, I'll guide you to the once you seek. Today, I will allow you humans to ride on my back."

"No way!" Miho exclaimed. Slowly, she lost her fear of the beast. After all, writers had to be open-minded.

"I refuse to trust that thing which has attacked us just a moment ago," Kai said, arms crossed. Suspicion was his nature, and he all the more despised canine creatures.

"And I refuse to carry a worthless being such as you, insolent boy," replied the wolf, tail swishing. "Cerberus, follow my lead, and carry those two cowardly creatures."

"What does he think he is, ordering me, the great golden-eyed Cerberus-sama around?" muttered Cerberus, tail between his legs.

"Can we really ride your back?" Sakura asked, placing a hand on the great wolf's thick, soft gray-white fur. True, she was a little hesitant, but she was even more in complete awe. Never had she met a nobler, more dignified beast.

"Unless you are scared, that is—I travel quicker than anything you would have experience before," the wolf replied. "That boy does not trust me yet, it seems."

"I have to remain skeptical of a creature that is neither mortal, nor the usual breed of dark forces, nor a manmade creature like Cerberus or Spinel Sun," Syaoran said, analytical as usual. "Why you attacked my friends, and why you choose to aid us at this moment further puzzles me."

"Logical and sharp as always, as would be expected from a successor of the Li Clan," the wolf commented, bemused. "Guess the bloodline hasn't thinned yet, right down to that exasperating stubborn streak. It is true, I can devour all of you without blinking an eye, but I choose not to. For I haven't been this amused by any group of mortal children in more than a century."

Having no choice, Sakura and Syaoran mounted on top of the silver wolf.

"I do wish you to answer, if you'll permit," Syaoran said, more politely than usual. "Why you are choosing to help us."

"Well," the wolf began. "You two have taken good care of my son, and this is a token of my gratitude."

"Hoe?" Sakura glanced over her shoulders at Syaoran, who shrugged, equally clueless. He knew they should probably humor this frightful creature, who might devour them with a change of mind at any moment. Without any warning, the wolf took off and everything around them streaked past. They did not know if the wolf was running or flying, but the two had a sensation of soaring through clouds, faster than any plane or train. Behind them followed Cerberus with Kai and Miho, a piercing silver streak followed by a blazing golden streak.

Hovering midair, Eriol spanned the mountain range, scoping for Miho's aura, which had a distinct fiery radiance that he was so familiar with. It was a lot fainter than Syaoran's and Sakura's, but he could recognize it anywhere. He blinked through his snow-caked snow goggles, and the wind whipped across him, shedding white feathers from his wings. Flying wasn't particularly his favorite pastime, and he had avoided if as often as he could. A white aura drifted from down below and enveloped him. _Sakura and the others are there._ They had found her quicker than he had. And even before they had, Mizuki Kai had reached Miho first. Really, there was no use for him anymore.

It was getting difficult to fly through the snowstorm, as the wind blew him off course, and his sense of direction was diminished because of the heavy clouds covering the sky. Judging by the aching in his shoulder, the barrier he had set up around the log cabin at the top of the mountain was being pressured. It was a strong barrier, barriers being one of his specialties, but how long would it last under constant attack of the Snow Queen? Tomoyo was in danger. Miho was already in safe hands, but only he knew where Tomoyo was hidden. For he had not only put a protective barrier around the cabin, but a shielding devise to conceal her presence from ill-doers. At least he could be reassured that Tomoyo was safe.

Then, out of nowhere, a sharp ice shard, the width of an arm darted out from the snow, piercing through the center of his left wing. A sharp pain seized him, same as if the shard had pierced his flesh. Wings crumbled away, and he plummeted down from midair. Without losing time, Eriol released his staff and pointed it towards the snowy ground. Just in time, a huge mound of snow formed to cushion his fall.

"You were off guard, Clow Reed," stated the Snow Queen, walking towards Eriol, pale lips curved into a smirk. In her domain, she could appear and disappear as she pleased. Her long, light blue hair whipped out behind her, and her white robes shrouded her like mist.

"I was," Eriol said, ski goggles askew and his wings having disappeared. He picked up the sun staff and hobbled onto his feet.

"Your performance has been quite disappointing, once-called greatest of the East and the West," the Snow Queen continued. "In that condition, you can barely look after yourself, let alone your comrades. How careless of you, to think that you can discard one girl for another. Poor thing, she shouldn't have had so much faith in you. Your attention was diverted into too many directions." Extending a white, long hand, she revealed a large block of ice, as tall as she was.

Squinting, Eriol realized that there was a person trapped in the ice. A deathly pale girl with dark, wavy hair spread around her. _Tomoyo_. He had brushed off the thought that Tomoyo might be targeted also.

"I told you that you let down your guard." The Snow Queen smiled maliciously. "You thought she would be safe with that mediocre barrier of yours, didn't you? Well, you were mistaken."

_There's now way she could have broken through my barrier. How did she..._ Eriol looked up at the Snow Queen, undiminished in her beauty even in her reign of thousands of years.

"That's right, when you were falling from the sky, you briefly lost control of your powers. I took the chance to break through your barrier and seize this human girl," the Snow Queen stated, long lashes lowered. "Yes, I've realized that you no longer have the Clow Cards with you. Which may explain your great reduction in power. The barriers you create must be generated with your own power, not a borrowed power from a dark force; therefore, when you slip, the barrier slips."

"Release her," Eriol said in a low voice. "She has nothing to do with our business." Clow Reed made a mistake maybe once in a decade, and even that was rare. But he could not reproach himself for putting Tomoyo in danger yet. He couldn't afford to make any more mistakes.

"Oh yes she does," the Snow Queen replied. "As do all of your comrades. They have wondered right into my palace, foolish ones, right into the trap. Now I've finally found your weakness, Clow Reed, the one with a heart of steel. How does it feel, having to worry about protecting others? A burden, isn't it? You were always alone, you probably do not know what it means to have and lose a loved one."

Wordless, Eriol took off his ski goggles and stared at the Snow Queen with his somber midnight blue eyes. Startled, the Snow Queen stepped back. It was as if the boy was standing straighter, prouder, radiating the intense, overwhelming aura of Clow Reed in the days of his prime, once more. When the smile disappeared from Clow Reed's lips and his eyes were slanted and cold, his voice low, barely above a whisper, people knew they had truly angered the greatest magician of the East and West.

"So, you really are Clow Reed," stammered the Snow Queen, losing poise for once. Though she was taller and more luxuriously decked, very few found it easy to keep their heads up in the presence of the notorious sorcerer. "I had my suspicions."

"No, I am just Hiiragizawa Eriol." His voice was quiet, yet definitive and authoritative.

"Is that so?" the Snow Queen asked haughtily, regaining her poise. "Well then, Hiiragizawa Eriol, if you want this girl back, come find me." She laughed, and with a flurry of snow, Tomoyo and the Snow Queen disappeared.

Expressionless, Eriol stared at the snowflakes floating down, like white feathers torn from an angel's wing.

Meanwhile, back in the resort, the electricity still had not returned, and after the initial excitement from the dark, the students were not restless, tired and cranky. The snacks had run out, there were no more ghost stories to tell. By this time, the teachers were exhausted, and let the students do as they please.

Uneasily staring out the window, Chiharu turned to Takashi. "The storm shows no signs of ceasing. Don't you think we better tell Terada-sensei that Miho-chan and everyone are missing? Sakura-chan's been missing for hours."

Shaking her head, Rika said, "We must wait a little longer. She promised to return safely."

"No, we must report to Terada-sensei at least," Takashi declared. "It's midnight already, and they might not return till morning. We can't cover for them much longer—they'll be doing bedtime roll call soon."

"But…" Rika looked up helplessly.

"Don't worry—if it's Terada-sensei, he'll understand," said Chiharu quietly. Takashi was right; it was no longer right to keep it from the adults, worrying by themselves.

"What do you mean they're missing?" demanded Terada-sensei to his four homeroom students. Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko, and Rika hung their heads guiltily. "And you chose to report this to me now?"

"We apologize, Terada-sensei," Takashi spoke for the girls. "We thought they would return shortly and thought it best not to bother the teachers."

"There is a line between covering for your friends, and keeping such critical matters from your supervisors. If anything goes wrong with Kinomoto Sakura, Daidouji Tomoyo, Tanaka Miho, Li Syaoran, or Hiiragizawa Eriol, then who would take blame?" Terada-sensei wrung his hands in frustration. He should have noticed earlier, yet hadn't in the chaos of the dark.

Chiharu protested, "Sakura-chan only went out to search for Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun, who were missing since the afternoon. Please don't report to the other teachers."

Shaking his head, Terada-sensei said solemnly, "I'm very disappointed in all you. I thought I could have trusted you." His eyes met Rika's dark ones. She looked down ashamed.

"We'll have to organize a late-night search party for them," Terada-sensei continued.

"No!" Rika exclaimed. Everyone stared at her, for she rarely raised her voice. Abashed, she said, "Sakura-chan promised she'll bring back everyone safely, and I believe her. The blizzard is too harsh for anyone to go out in, and the only thing we can do is wait."

"I cannot let my precious students be missing in a storm like that, and sit and wait, doing nothing," Terada-sensei replied.

"Yet there are situations in which the only option is to sit and wait patiently," retorted Rika. "Terada-sensei, we could have chosen to keep this from you, and the teachers might not have known Sakura and the others were missing, for they would be back before morning, I know they will. But we chose to report to you because we believed you had a right to know if your students are missing."

His students gazed at him fiercely and determinedly to protect their friends, and also to protect him. They had come a long way, making such decisions on their own. They would make fine, responsible adults some day.

"I overheard Yamazaki-kun tell Terada-sensei that Sakura and the others are missing," Erika said to her twin briskly. "Did you cause the blizzard? Supposedly, Tomoyo and Eriol were trapped in the storm, and never returned to the resort. And Sakura went out to look for them."

"What do you mean they're missing?" asked Eron, looking up from his book. It was difficult to read by the light of a flashlight.

"You mean you didn't even know they were gone?" Erika laughed shortly. "For a moment, I thought it was a dark force out there. After all, that's no natural storm."

Slamming his book shut, Eron stood up from the couch. It couldn't be…

"Where are you going, Chang Eron?" demanded Erika.

"I've got to find her," Eron murmured. "I never meant for this to happen. I promised her that innocent people won't be harmed, but I released the Emotions… The Vengeance must have awakened the queen. No wonder..."

Hands on hips, Erika stated, "I do not understand a word you're saying!"

Eron fumbled to zip up his jacket—all the students were wearing their jackets because the heating system was down.

"Surely you're not planning to go out in that weather? Are you crazy?" Erika wrung out her hands in frustration.

"Yes, I'm crazy," replied Eron with a cruel laugh.

"The Dark Ones won't forgive you for betraying them!" exclaimed Erika. "All you powers will be stripped from you, and you'll become helpless!"

"See if I care," retorted Eron.

"And see if I'll help you. I don't pity betrayers," retorted Erika, tears blurring her eyes. Never had she felt so alone in this world.

_**Part V: A forlorn mother's wail…**_

Before they knew, it, Sakura and company were at the crest of another mountain range. In the distance, they saw the faint outline of a ghostly ice palace, gleaming white even in the dark, standing on a cliff jutting out from the mountainside on the opposite side of the crevasse. With one bound, the wolf leaped across the gorge and landed at the gates of the glimmering palace.

"The domain of the snow queen," murmured Miho in marvel. Such a palace only existed in fairytales, a wondrous vision of a winter wonderland. She patted Cerberus' head. Such a setting befitted her dramatic showdown with the dark force. _Riddle, beware_! From behind her, Kai hopped off the beast and walked up towards the gates, entirely made from ice, like the rest of the palace.

"The gates of the Snow Queen only open once a month, on the night of the full moon. This is as far as I would take you," the silver wolf said. "What awaits is for you humans to deal with."

"Thank you, Okami-sama," Sakura said, stroking the wolf's fur, which rippled in her hands like silk. For some reason, the wolf made her feel peaceful and calm, as if she had known him for a long time.

The four humans walked ahead, followed by Cerberus at the rear end, through the gates at the edge of the cliff-side.

Looking over his shoulders, Cerberus asked, "Do you think that the Riddle would really be here?"

"Of course," Miho replied, walking ahead, down the glassy corridor. "If I solved the riddle it set me correctly, that is."

Looking around her in wonder, Sakura murmured, "Who would have thought such a wondrous palace would be situated on the top of the highest mountain?"

"An icy fortress built by a heartbroken woman, trapped in her wintry despair for eternity." Syaoran paused, looking ahead with narrowed eyes.

"Hoe?" _His words sound poetic, pretty, but somewhat sad._ Taking off her fur-lined hood, Sakura asked, "Where did you hear that?"

"It's the legend of the Snow Queen," Syaoran replied. "Who lost her two children, and swore revenge on the one who took them away. And she waited and waited, fading away into a mere gust of wind. Folklore says that when the temperature suddenly drops without reason, and the blizzard sounds like the wail of a woman, she is outside, searching for her lost children. And parents are warned to keep their children safe indoors when the Snow Queen is out, because she will take stray children back to her icy domains, and once they are taken, they will never be seen again. And when she finds the man who stole her most loved ones once more, she will finally seek justice."

It was rare that Syaoran told tales, and Miho was always fascinated by stories, especially of this kind. It was different from the cruel and vicious Yuki Onna of the story told by Eriol. "So what happened to the Snow Queen?" she asked, tugging on her short hair, as she did when she was engrossed by something. "Did she find her children?"

Shrugging, Syaoran replied, "It's just a tale. Who knows what happened."

"Where did you hear it?" Sakura commented, watching Syaoran's nonchalant expression as he told the story. "It's very sad. I feel sorry for the Snow Queen."

"Either Wei or Leiyun. Maybe it was my father, I don't really remember. Lots of useless tales like this are told in my household. Then again, they are important lessons for magicians-in-training," Syaoran said, turning to look back. Kai was lagging behind again.

"Why?" Miho questioned, eyes sparkling, her writer's mind already ignited.

"The moral would be not to intervene with the forces of nature," Syaoran said grimly. "Which is ironic because those manifested with special powers in themselves defy the laws of nature anyway."

"What, are you saying that we are freaks of nature then?" Miho demanded. "Humans are granted such special powers to help the world, to make it easier to coexist with nature."

Staring at the wall to his left, Syaoran remarked, ending the discussion, "I sense something. Be on guard." He took off his gloves, stuffing them in his pocket, and released his sword.

"Kai-kun, hurry up," Sakura called out. Sometimes, she sensed that Syaoran's impression of the world was not very optimistic. In fact, he may not have been so different from Eron. Yet, why did Syaoran still try so hard to do right? Was it upbringing or personal conviction? Maybe it was simply his nature. She spun around to face the wall. She was back to duty once more. "Key that hides the power of the stars. Show your true self to me. I, Sakura, command you under contract. Release!" Gripping her staff, Sakura nodded at Syaoran. What was this immense aura, unlike anything she had sensed before?

In a round crystal globe set on an ice platform, the Snow Queen watched the intruders in her palace. As the image faded, she walked up to the block of ice in the center of chamber, entrapping the pretty girl with long raven hair and pale, pale face. "Nobody knows you are here, though they are in the palace, you poor thing. You're little friends don't even know that they are walking right into a trap," she said, stroking the cool ice and staring at the peaceful frozen face, a somewhat vaguely familiar face, underneath it. "You almost match my beauty. Too bad you are merely a mortal, and that beauty fades. You're safe here, though. I can preserve your lovely youth in this eternal ice. A fool, aren't you, falling for that kind of worthless man? Then again, all women are foolish." She laughed shortly, caressing the crystal ball with her long, white fingers. "Now, what should I do? I can leave you as a pretty statue in your frozen state, I can pierce you with ice shards and end your misery, or I can bury you in snow and leave him to find your lifeless body."

"Or, you can come to your sense and return to the regal being that you once were," Eriol said, from behind her, metal tip of staff pointed at the nape of her long, pale neck.

Startled, the Snow Queen demanded, "How did you get up here?"

"Do you think anything can hide from me, once I want to get to it?" Eriol replied grimly, long black staff with the golden sun emblem at its head. His black robes billowed out behind him, and his glasses reflected off the eerie, dim light given off by crystal lamps hanging from the walls.

Staring hard at the mirror-image of the one man who could intimidate her in a thousand years, the livid Snow Queen raised an outstretched trembling hand, then clenched it into a tight fist, her elongated sharp nails cutting into her palm. Immediately, the floor under Eriol contorted and engulfed him in an icy coffin, hard as a diamond.

"You shall serve as a pretty ornament to my palace, along with this young lady here," the Snow Queen stated, her lips curling into a malicious smile. Even Clow Reed wouldn't be able to break free from her confinement spell. A mere human could not defy the forces of nature. Though he did have time to change clothes before his grand appearance, even in such dire situations.

Without resistance, the ice block shattered, and Eriol stood unhindered and unblinking.

"Impossible…" The Snow Queen raised her other hand and snapped her long fingers. Ice shards, sharper than the blade of a sword flew from all directions, directly towards Eriol.

Without much effort, Eriol blocked them off with his staff. When the intensity increased, he stamped the foot of his staff down on the ground, and immediately, all the shards halted, then reversed direction.

Ducking barely in time, the Snow Queen glared at the formidable magician standing in front of her. How could he use her own spells against her? She bit her lips till they were whiter than paper. Yes, it had been too long since she had faced a human as intense and all-powerful as Clow Reed. Never could she forget the man whom she swore revenge upon all these years. His voice was low and deep, eyes kind until his true face was revealed; then he became a monster. He was unlike any other human she had met before, too wise, too cynical, too strong, too emotionless. He was more like a god than anyone she had ever encountered in her centuries of reign. There was no way he could have died. Yet, he was a mere mortal, and mortals perished.

Extending out her hand, she materialized a crystal dagger from thin air, grasping its hilt with both hands, then rushed forwards, blade pointed towards Clow Reed's heart.

Not even flinching, he knocked aside the dagger with a flick of his staff, revealing incredible speed and instinct well concealed by his usually latent disposition. The dagger flung across the room and crashed into the crystal globe, which dropped off its platform and shattered on the floor.

"So, I can't harm you, is that what you are telling me? Then what about this? This is the end of the pathetic little songbird." The girl had been humming a little song while waiting alone in the cabin, as if nothing else in the world mattered, when the barrier finally broke. Face turning even paler, so that it was almost translucent, the Snow Queen drew out an ice spear this time, then flung it across the chamber, straight towards the block of ice in which Tomoyo was trapped in. It would have pierced right through the ice, into the center of her heart, hadn't Eriol released a jet of fire, which consumed the sword up in an instant.

Panting, the Snow Queen stared at the young man standing before her. No, he wasn't Clow Reed; he was much younger and had a different ambiance from the steel-like man she recalled. They were the same, but not the same. His powers were undeniably as immense as Clow Reed's, for no ordinary fire could have melted her diamond blade. Yet, she knew his weakness now. Ghostly beautiful face turned monstrous by her wrath, the Snow Queen murmured, "Should you be so idly entertaining me, when your friends are walking right into my trap? They are at my mercy." She pointed at the fragments of the crystal ball which reconstructed itself into a globe and floated up midair, revealing another chamber in the ice palace, where Sakura and her friends were passing through."

Why were they here? "What are you planning to do?" asked Eriol gravely.

"We'll see. I haven't felt this excited in at least a century." The Snow Queen laughed shrilly.

Spinning around, Sakura asked, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Miho.

"This place is spooky… Everything is so perfectly crafted, it seems so artificial, so contrived in this setting," Sakura murmured, stepping carefully.

"I thought you would find the palace pretty," Syaoran commented. Should he mention that he felt Eriol's aura near by? Why would he be here? Probably up to no good as usual.

Following behind, Cerberus grumbled, "I'm hungry."

"Wait, where's Kai-kun?" Sakura asked, looking back at the long corridor they had passed through.

"Eh, he's not following us?" Miho strained her neck to look down to the end of the translucent lily-white hall. Hands on hips, she stated, "He's always making trouble for everybody."

"What should we do, look for him?" Syaoran asked, sighing. He was sick of Kai always appearing and disappearing as he pleased. Furthermore, the entire structure reeked too much of unnatural aura, so intense that it completely drowned out Kai's much paler aura.

"Looking for the Riddle is the priority right now, isn't it?" Cerberus asked, twitching his tail and walking on. He sniffed. What was Eriol doing here, somewhere in the palace?

At that moment, a wall slammed down from the ceiling, down to the floor, blocking off the end of the corridor.

Jumping back, Cerberus said, "Where did the wall come from?"

"I have a bad feeling about this," Syaoran muttered, turning around and seeing another wall inch down from the ceiling to block off the entrance to the other end of the corridor. Dashing down the corridor, sliding on the marble-smooth floor, he shouted, "_RUN_!"

The other three followed after him, down the long span of the hallway. Cerberus made a mad dash, and slipped across the floor on his stomach to reach the shrinking opening, only to bang into the wall, which closed down completely just as he reached it.

Banging his shoulder against the brick-hard wall, Syaoran said, "Someone must be trying to trap us in here."

"Who?" Miho asked, glancing around her nervously. She hadn't thought the palace was occupied. "The Riddle?"

"No, the Riddle doesn't have powers such as these," Syaoran replied. "Its only weapon is words." It wasn't the Riddle, but whoever it was, he should have known that they would be at the mercy of the occupant of the palace, probably the one radiating the immense aura.

If the situation couldn't worsen, the confined chamber rumbled and on either side of the corridor, the walls creaked. Slowly, they began sliding inwards.

"They're not only trying to trap us in here, they're trying to kill us!" Miho exclaimed.

"No way!" Cerberus roared out a stream of fire from its mouth. It didn't even make a mark on the rear wall.

"Stand back," Syaoran said, walking back several meters from the wall. Holding out his sword with both hands, he then raced forward, jamming his sword into the edge of the wall, trying to heave open a crack. The hard impact made his arms ring, and he fell back, startled. "Sheesh, the wall is made out of diamond or something."

Smugly, Cerberus asserted, "Of course you wouldn't be able to make a scratch, when I, the great Cerberus-sama could barely scorch it."

"This is not the time to be having a power contest," Sakura remarked, feeling relatively calm in spite of the walls inching in on this icy confinement.

Throwing up her arms in anguish, Miho declared, "You're all useless! I need Eriol; he's the only one who can get anything done!"

"Humph," Syaoran crossed his arms in dissatisfaction. After all, he had beat Eriol in battle. Though he had a nasty feeling that it had been more luck then skill. He would not be able to gloat till the day he truly knew that his skill, not his gut, surpassed that of Eriol's. "Where is that Kai when you really need him? He's the master of escaping tight scrapes like this."

"Thinking about it, he escaped on his own, that scoundrel," Cerberus muttered.

Meanwhile, the walls were still closing on them on either end. It was a long hallway, but it was barely half its original length.

"What are you doing, Sakura, instead of thinking of a way to get us out of here?" demanded Miho, bending over Sakura, who sat kneeling on the floor, with her cards laid on the floor in a diamond pattern.

Turning over the Sakura cards one by one, she called out, "The Storm, the Mist. The Silent." She turned over two cards simultaneously. "The Libra, the Illusion." She turned over a single card. "The Twin." Finally, she flipped over the last two cards. "The Snowy and the Freeze."

"So, what did you find out?" Syaoran asked. How Sakura read the cards was always beyond him. Maybe it was because she was their mistress that they could reveal to her glimpses of vital clues. Yet, did she really see an image from reading the cards? Fortune-telling was never his forte. Once more, he realized that Sakura was a much better master to the cards than he would ever have been. Why he hadn't realized that so much sooner, he knew not why. Probably pride and pigheadedness, more than anything else.

"Sakura, watch out!" cried out Cerberus, as he spotted a huge chunk of ice fall from the ceiling.

Gathering her cards, Sakura dodged expertly. Soon, they were pelted by hail the size of a fist.

"Great, an attack from all directions," muttered Syaoran, watching the walls on either end draw closer. He stepped aside as another block of ice crashed down.

"Not all directions. Nothing from the ground yet—" Sakura jumped up as a pinnacle sprouted from the ground. "Miho, get on Cerberus' back."

Jumping on Cerberus' back, Miho watched the pinnacles pierce through from the ground, as Cerberus flew up to avoid them. Looking up, Miho cried out, "Duck, Cerberus!" They barely missed another ice shard falling from the ceiling.

Slowly, as the walls closed in on them, the corridor shrank into a confined chamber no larger than Sakura's bedroom.

"We're in quite a scrape here," Syaoran muttered. He tried to blast open a wall with his _ofuda_, without much avail.

"_HELP ERIOL!!!_" Miho shouted tearfully. Her solution to difficult situation always was this simple. "I know you can hear me!"

"How horrible. That Thief-kid escaped on his own," Cerberus growled.

"Maybe he'll be able to save us by stopping the mechanism from outside?" Sakura suggested.

"Don't count on it," Syaoran muttered. "We need to get out of this scrape on our own."

_How many stairs are there?_ Kai wondered, unaware of his comrades' scrape, as he found himself spiraling down the underground passage of the palace. Many wonders of the world he had seen over the past years, but none as splendid as the interior of the Snow Queen's abode. _How much would it cost to build an architectural nightmare of a place like this? It probably isn't feasible to carve out a palace out of ice like this and preserve it. Then again, the divine magnificence of art that can be created through these dirty, vile hands of mankind is evermore astounding. Humans can just about create everything. _

Finally, he reached the bottom of the stairwell, staggering a bit. His head pounded and his throat was dry. He was still paying his toll for surviving an avalanche and the attack from the Silver Wolf. Yet, _It_ must be here. Indeed, a creature resembling the mysterious Sphinx sat perched on a platform, paws crossed in front of it, as it stated:

"_So-called Thief of the Night,_

_The day you took flight,_

_You closed off the way of the light_

_And chose the path of wrong over right;_

_Though your misfortunes, alas, I find a bit trite,_

_Should I hear out your desperate plight?"_

"Found you, _Riddle_." Kai smiled grimly. So, once in a while, god was still in his favor. "Let me get to my point. I care not for your little word games. Just answer my question, and I care not if you are sealed or not."

"You do not expect to hear an answer from me without a fair exchange, for curious strays do not come within my range," the Riddle asserted, feline eyes narrowed. "A Riddle for a Riddle; to humor me, be a bow on a fiddle."

Taking off his ski goggles, Kai stared straight at the Riddle. "I'm not the writer in my family, and I cannot come up with a Riddle that can defeat you. I have a question I cannot ask in front of the others, thus I cannot ask you after you are sealed, for I know you will get sealed for. But if you ask me to humor you, I can do that, and a fair exchange, you say, and a fair exchange I will offer."

The Riddle merely smiled lazily.

"So, will you answer my question?" Kai asked, straight to the point.

"In exchange for a piece of my wisdom, give up your identity; henceforth, you shall forfeit all rights to your name, Tanaka Mikai."

"I gave up that name years ago," replied Kai somberly. "If we have reached an agreement, answer me now."

Sitting up, the Riddle yawned and stretched its lion-like limbs. "For me, you are but an amusing toy; but go ahead, insolent boy. And to your hapless cry, may I perhaps in honest reply."

"_Help Eriol!!! I know you can hear me!"_

Startled, Eriol looked around him. He could clearly hear Miho's voice calling for him. His eyes darkened, as he walked in front of the Snow Queen, who was gazing into her crystal ball, bemused.

"I give you one last warning," he said quietly. "Cease this nonsense, and let us make peace."

"Never," the Snow Queen snarled. "I'll make you suffer as you made me, for Clow Reed is the one man I swore to never forgive."

In the round globe, they could see that the chamber was barely the length of Cerberus.

"You have tried my patience," said Eriol, voice sonorous as a black light shone from his staff. He stamped his staff down, and there was a tremor throughout the palace. His eyes were uncompromising and his aura truly terrifying.

"W-what have you done?" demanded the Snow Queen, glancing around her nervously. The floor of the chamber was shaking.

"Too long have you been confined in your own icy sepulcher. Behold your own shameful state, which does not befit the stature of one of your kind. No longer harbor resentment for the man who has died decades ago, and face the changing times," Eriol stated, ignoring the rapid droplets of water falling from the stalactites on the ceiling.

Looking up in alarm at the dripping room, the Snow Queen gasped as she finally grasped Eriol's judgment. "My palace! It's melting!" she cried out. Then, she glared at Eriol with flashing silver eyes, out of all control, more like a mad woman than a regal goddess. "How dare you!" She madly flung the crystal ball at Eriol's head.

As the ice walls on either end drew in closer, Cerberus stated, "We'll all get squashed at this rate."

"Well, I can use the Small card to make us all miniscule, and buy us more time," Sakura said. "Or I wonder if we make Kero-chan really big, will he be able to burst through this chamber?"

"And have my head pierced with all those stalactites up there?" demanded Cerberus, indignant.

_Plop_. A droplet of water fell on Miho's forehead. "Is it just me or, has it gotten considerably warmer in here?"

"Don't feel any difference," Syaoran replied crossly. Still, when another drop fell on his head, Syaoran too looked up. "Strange, I can swear that this place is melting."

"That can't be happening. There's a blizzard going on outside; and it's below freezing weather," Miho stated unconvincingly.

"Well, it _is_ a magic palace," Cerberus explained. "Its strength is only equivalent to that of the creator's, like anything else derived from a magician."

"A magician's creation, huh," Syaoran murmured. Cerberus and Yue were the product of Clow Reed's inspiration, as were the three staffs of power. Yet, when could the distinction between a magician's creation, and a soul, a being, be determined? There a fine balance between nature and magic, and much depended on a magician's fair judgment. It was so easy for one to abuse his power.

Placing a hand on the slippery block of ice trapping them in the room, Sakura stated, "The wall's getting thinner. I think we can break through it if we combine forces."

"You're right; it's definitely melting," Syaoran replied, knocking on the wall. "If we heat it a bit more and break through, we might be able to escape before we are crushed in here. Cerberus was having a hard time moving at this point, as the walls closed in on both ends. If he took on step back, he would hit the rear wall, one step forward, he would collide into the front wall.

"That's right. The three of us have fire magic," Sakura stated, glancing at Cerberus and Syaoran.

"You mean, the _four_ of us," declared Miho, holding up her staff.

"Oh yeah. Do you know how to use that thing?" Syaoran commented dryly; Miho's antics thus far left him fairly unimpressed.

"Yes I do!" Miho stuck her nose in the air, indignant. In fact, that was about the extent of her powers. The others remained skeptical.

"At the count of three!" Sakura called out. "One… two… THREE!" She flung out a card. "FIERY!" A crimson creatures burst out.

Slapping the flat of his sword against a fire _ofuda_, Syaoran called out, "_Raitei Shourai_!"

Simultaneously, Cerberus breathed out a jet of fire, while Miho managed to conjure up some fire at the tip of her staff, then directed it to the wall. Receiving the full blast of fire, a definite crevasse formed where the three fires converged on the wall.

"Cerberus!" Sakura nodded. "POWER!"

Cerberus, with his strength amplified by the Power, lunged forward and burst through the wall, which cracked, then shattered.

The four cheered, as the further wall closed in on where they had been standing seconds ago.

"Hurry now, let's get out of here," Syaoran stated. "I have a bad feeling this palace is going to crumble away on us."

"Which way is the way out?" Miho asked, looking around at the labyrinth of passages.

"Doesn't matter, let's just find an opening somewhere," Syaoran replied, looking around him.

As he felt the ground reverberate, Cerberus muttered, "I don't like the feel of this." Clow Reed's fury was indeed terrifying; lucky that he was so rarely enraged. Bounding forward, Cerberus burst through another wall. Drops of water were falling as constantly as rain now, and the four leaped through to another corridor, running rapidly.

"Ah, I feel Clow Reed's aura!" Sakura exclaimed, stopping and looking up surprised. She shuddered; what an intense aura, which felt like the blast of an amplified speaker on full volume.

"You mean Eriol's," Miho corrected, still slipping and running. "Hurry, Sakura-chan! We need to find an exit!"

"Eriol-kun's aura, that's what I meant—AHHH!!!" Sakura's sentence was cut short as the floor she was standing upon gave way, and she slid right through the hole.

Syaoran and the others halted, turning around.

"Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Cerberus, leaping forward to save Sakura. Just then, the ceiling above them collapsed and a huge boulder fell down, completely blocking the crack that Sakura had fallen through. Frantically, Cerberus shoved the iceberg. "We're blocked! Sakura-chan!"

The floor was rumbling now, as if it would collapse any moment.

"Can we move or break through that block of ice?" Miho asked, holding up her staff.

"No, don't waste your remaining power on this," Syaoran said, taking a deep breath. "Continue ahead—if we don't escape from this corridor, we'll be crushed in it."

"But Sakura—" Miho was cut off.

Firmly, Syaoran stated, "Sakura can look after herself. She too will find an exit out. We don't know where she's fallen into, and by the time we break through that solid boulder of ice, which is at least five times as thick as the wall that took all four of us to break through, it would be too late. We will all be trapped in here."

"But we can't leave Sakura-chan in there!" Cerberus exclaimed indignantly, glaring at Syaoran. He dodged a chunk of ice that fell from the crumbling ceiling. "How can you not care?"

"Believe me, I want to chase after her too, but this is what she would have wanted me to do," Syaoran said with restraint. "Now hurry— I think I can find a way out."

Helplessly, Miho and Cerberus exchanged looks. Cerberus clearly didn't like being ordered around by Syaoran, but he knew that the Brat was right. Out of anyone, Cerberus knew that Syaoran would be most desperate to find Sakura. But Sakura was powerful enough to escape on her own. They were already greatly spent, and back-tracing would waste the precious little energy left that would be needed to escape this magical castle. Besides, Eriol was near. For some reason, Cerberus felt that Syaoran was trying to reach Eriol first. If Eriol could be found, everything would be okay.

"This way!" Syaoran exclaimed, running forward as chunks of ice continued to collide down from behind them. Miho road on Cerberus' back, as he leaped forward to dodge being crushed into a pancake. They burst through a door at the end of the corridor, as what remained of it crumbled away.

The three found themselves facing a large, eerie chamber, lit by a ghostly bluish light. In the center of the room stood a tall, pale woman with long bluish hair and white robes, with an axe made of what seemed like ice in her hands. She might have been beautiful, had not her face been contorted in uncontrollable rage. As soon as they entered the room, they realized that it was her who emitted such a strong, wild and overwhelming aura.

"_Eriol_!" Miho exclaimed, not knowing whether to be relieved or alarmed as Eriol turned around to observe that the wall behind him had collapsed. Her eyes widened at the strange, pale woman came forward with axe in hands, aimed straight at Eriol's neck. Miho felt her lips move, but her voice was lost into the hollowness of the chamber. _"Watch out!"_

Without looking, Eriol ducked the Snow Queen's blow with the sharp-bladed axe. As she staggered from the momentum, the Snow Queen looked up to see the new intruders, a girl, a boy, and a large beast. She grabbed the nearest person, which happened to be Miho, by the arm, and dragged her to the floor. Then, she raised her arm to bring down the blade over the terrified girl's neck.

"Miho!" Syaoran rushed forward with his sword, tassel whipping behind him.

Before the Snow Queen could lower the axe, it shattered in her hands, ice fragments flying out like clusters of diamond. Miho took the moment to wriggle out of the Snow Queen's deathly cold grasp. Her heart still beat rapidly. Too many close calls in one night. _What happened? The axe just crumbled away, as if it were made of sand. _

Miho looked up to see Eriol's relentless expression, then shuddered. Never had she seen such a chilling look on his face. This Eriol scared her. Yes, this was his other side, the one she didn't know about, the Sorcerer Clow Reed he kept hidden inside.

"So be it," the Snow Queen murmured, sighing. "Leave, all of you; leave me in peace." She walked over to a block of ice that had been unnoticed before, and wrapped her arms around it, stroking the ice fondly with here white hands. "But I'll keep this girl for company. It's not too much to ask, is it?"

"Tomoyo!" Syaoran exclaimed, aghast, as he recognized the eerily pale form entrapped inside the bluish frost. For once, he was glad that Sakura wasn't there. Even before he could rush forward to try to save her, a bolt of blue lightening struck the ice, tracing back to the tip of Eriol's sun staff. Fissures etched its way up the block of ice, which then cracked open. The Snow Queen stepped back, as Eriol walked forth, formidable and terrible, and extended his arms out to Tomoyo. She collapsed into his chest as she emerged from the ice, which melted away into a puddle on the floor.

"So cold," Tomoyo murmured, water dripping from her hair and skin, shivering uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo-san," Eriol said quietly, covering her with his black cloak with the golden sun emblem embroidered on its back.

"What happened?" demanded Syaoran, glaring at Eriol. "How could you, being the great sorcerer you are, allow her to be capture by that witch?"

"It's all right; I'm fine now," Tomoyo said, smiling meekly. Eriol's heavy cloak wrapped her in unexpected warmth.

"There's no time to spare—we need to get out of here," Eriol stated, for even as he spoke, large chunks of ice were falling from the ceiling. "Where's Sakura-san? Wasn't she with you guys?"

"She was separated from us. Well, where is the entrance?" Cerberus demanded. "I can fly out, but I don't think I will be able to carry four humans on my back at once, and…"

Eriol pointed his staff towards another wall, which blasted apart without much resistance. The next wall ahead, blasted open also, and the next, until a clear pathway was open for them to pass through. Syaoran sighed. And it had taken all four of them, including Miho, to make a dent in one of those diamond hard walls. Though he despised Eriol as a person with all his heart, as a magician, Hiiragizawa Eriol sure had style.

They ran through long white corridors, Tomoyo and Miho on Cerberus's back, then up spiraling staircases, for the bottom level of the palace was disintegrating. Bursting through a doorway, they found themselves at the edge of a cliff inside the crumbling palace. They were at the top of the palace. From above, stalactites dropped down, like deadly spears.

"Look, there's an opening up in the ceiling!" Sakura stated, peering up at the pale moon that can be glimpsed through the crack in the dome.

"We can't fly up though—my wings will be pierced by those stalactites," Cerberus said, shuddering.

Pointing his staff to the end of the cliff, Eriol stretched out a long extension of ice, and constructed a stairway leading to the top of the dome.

The company lost no time in clambering up, carefully stepping for the staircase was slippery. Eriol brought up the rear, blasting away the chunks of ice that were falling down and the occasional darts of deadly ice shards that flew out of nowhere, obviously a final attack of retaliation from the Snow Queen.

"Ouch." Sakura rubbed her bottom as she picked herself off the floor. She had slid through the floor so fast that she hadn't even been able to conjure up the Fly. More than falling, she had slipped through several stories, and found herself near the bottom of the palace. Hopefully the others had continued to find a way out. _Syaoran would lead everyone out safely. _"Now, I need to find a way out of here, before the whole place collapses on my head," she uttered out loud in a bright tone.

Slowly, she stood up. Her body was bruised, but she had survived the fall quite well. By now, she was used to falling. Observing that the other three sides were blocked, all she could do was walk ahead. Though she wasn't particularly scared, she couldn't help wishing that she hadn't been separated from the others. Syaoran had a much better sense of direction than she did, and it would have been easier to find an exit with his lasin board. But she couldn't always depend on him, after all. She had mixed feelings about this trip. More than anything, she loved being with her friends, joking, laughing, relishing the last months of junior high. True, there were more complications than she wanted to think about, ranging from various tensions in relationships between certain people to dealing with the Dark Forces, but everything was where it was supposed to be. If things were just where they were now, she would be able to deal with them one by one. Even the Dark Ones._ I wonder what Eron was really trying to tell me by the fireplace the other night. My mind felt so blank, and I don't know what I was thinking or feeling at that time. I still don't. I can't figure out what I think of him. Every time I think I know him, he surprises me. _

As if responding to her thoughts, she realized that a person in a navy blue jacket with a fir-trimmed hood was standing ahead of her. His head and hands were bare, and his breath emitted a steamy puff in the subzero temperature of the castle. It was rare that she saw him so disheveled, long strands of deep violet-blue hair tumbling out of its usual neat binding. "Eron-kun," she muttered, her heart dropping, holding out her staff. She didn't need more intervention right now. What did he want from her? Why was he even here? Shouldn't he be back in the resort? She stepped forward hesitantly, grasping her staff tightly with trembling hands. More than anything, she didn't want to fight with him. Yet, when the time came, she knew she had to.

"Sakura?" From the startled expression on his face, Sakura realized that he too hadn't been expecting to see her. Brushing back his bangs from his face, Eron said, regaining coolness, "You should get out of here. The Snow Queen has been defeated, and this palace will collapsed any second now."

"The Snow Queen? Who was she defeated by?" Sakura asked, already suspecting the answer. Somehow, this encounter was not quite what she expected it to be. Wasn't he going to attack her? Rather than predatory, he seemed distracted.

Laughing shortly, Eron said, "I didn't expect to be caught in here."

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Sakura demanded, brows furrowed, remembering that it was likely that the Dark Ones had caused the storm and also endangered Miho, Tomoyo, and the others.

"Contrary to what you think, no this wasn't our causing," Eron sighed. "Well, I can't say we aren't to blame, but I think you'd have better luck pointing fingers at that wretched Clow Reed. It was his fault for angering the Sovereign of the Icy Domain in the first place."

"What has Clow Reed to do with this?" Sakura asked, slowly lowering her staff. Eron shifted nervously and was not focusing on her at all. Since when had he been so agitated?_ That's right, the last time I was him this tense was back when we visited the orphanage._

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Eron smirked. "Supposedly, Clow Reed infuriated the Snow Queen back in his days, and she yet holds a century-old grudge. He really shouldn't have taken her two children away from her. Familial love. It drives you to do crazy things."

For once, Sakura agreed with Eron, though she couldn't quite admit so. In fact, Eron always made more sense than she wished he did, for it scared her. There was such a fine line from following the path of justice and the path of vengeance. Though she didn't quite understand Eron's story, she decided to leave Clow Reed's business to Clow Reed. It was not her position to question Clow Reed's ways. After all, he was dead. Glancing around, Sakura asked bluntly, "Where's Erika-chan?" At the momentary dismay reflected in Eron's face, she realized she had struck a chord.

Staring at his feet, Eron admitted reluctantly, "I don't know. She might still be in here. Maybe she returned by herself."

Swallowing a cough, Sakura stared hard at Eron. "Did you two fight?"

Hesitant to reveal anymore about his situation, Eron asked, "How come you didn't attack me? In this situation, I wouldn't be surprised if you thought the worst of me."

"You didn't attack me first," Sakura replied straightforwardly. "Well, we've got to look for Erika-chan."

"Idiot, you should be more worried about escaping here with your comrades safely," Eron said. "Why are you on you own, anyway?"

Sheepishly, Sakura replied, "Ah, I kind of got lost—But the others can manage fine without me. I'll help you look for Erika-chan—you're really worried, aren't you?"

Before he could respond, Eron felt the ground below them rumble again. Pelted by chunks of ice, the two quickly ran towards the grand staircase leading upstairs. They were now wading through ankle-high water gaining volume from the melted ice. Boots and socks soaked, Sakura stumbled as the stairs beneath her feet cracked open.

Eron extended out a hand, steadying her.

"Thanks," Sakura said, short of breath. When in mutual danger, there was no enemy, no dispute—it was a mere matter of escaping and staying alive. _And this is not the first time Eron's helped me._

"Erika's near by. Sakura, you continue up the stairway—it leads to the rooftop. That's your only bet to escape this palace now; the main entrance is already submerged in water," Eron stated, as the stairway behind them disintegrated into slush.

"Ah, wait Eron-kun!" Sakura called out, as Eron jumped off the railing and dashed down a dark hallway, towards a narrow bridge of ice.

On the opposite end of the bridge stood a girl with wild curls blowing over her face, her unbuttoned coat flapping around. Eron never had much difficulty finding his twin. Even though Erika had tried her best to block off all signals, she was still always found. Or maybe she finally wanted to be found.

Stepping onto the bridge, which was dripping rapidly, Eron called out, "Erika! Come here! We must get out of here!"

Beneath them roared the melted water, steadily rising. In a few minutes, it would completely swallow up the bridge. Eron stretched out his hands. He took another step on the frail bridge, wondering if it would give away under his weight. "Please, I'm sorry. Let's go back, Erika."

"So, did you find her? I see you did." Erika shouted across the length separating them. "Just leave me, Eron!"

"Are you an idiot?" Eron was shouting now, as he walked up the bridge. "Do you want to die?"

"Yes, I want to die!" Erika replied, furiously. "I should have died eight years ago. That's right, I shouldn't be alive right now. And then, everything would have been fine for you. You wouldn't have had to gone through all of this. You would be a normal junior high student. I shouldn't have lived. I messed up your life completely, and now it's too late."

A large slap echoed through the empty halls, as Eron slapped his twin across the face with his bare hand. He had crossed the bridge while she had been talking. The stinging on right cheek bringing her to her senses, Erika stared at her twin with furious golden eyes. Never had her twin laid hand on her before.

"Don't you ever talk about dying again," Eron said through gritted teeth, trembling in fury. "_Ever_. The only reason I live right now is because of you. If you ceased to be, eight years ago, _I_ wouldn't be. I would have seized to exist. Living on would have been meaningless."

"Liar." Swallowing a hard lump in her throat, Erika held her red cheek with her hand, stepping away from Eron. Over the past years, the one thing she might have learned about humanity was that humankind was resilient. They were made to stand up again despite any adversities.

"Erika!" Eron reached out to her. "Just listen to me."

In an attempt to avoid her brother, Erika stepped back rapidly. Her foot slipped momentarily, and she felt herself tumble off the edge of the bridge. _But, I didn't really want to die… No, I wanted to live._ And that steady hand that had always held hers, through happy times and sad times, once more reached out for her. _And I still do… I want to live!_

"_Erika_!" Eron threw himself on the edge of the bridge and desperately grabbed her wrist. The entire bridge creaked dangerously as it grew warmer. There was no way either of them could perform any magic in that position. It was a matter of hanging on for dear life.

"Let go of me!" Erika struggled to free herself. Her twins' grasp was too tight, cutting off all circulation in her veins. Weakly, she said, "You're going to fall too."

"Then we'll fall together," Eron said, frantically grabbing the slippery edge of the bridge, mind suddenly very blank. _I understand now. If only he was there a few seconds earlier. If he had been able to save her… Would history have changed? But still… "_We'll always be together, Erika."

Erika felt a wetness drop on her cheek from above. She wasn't sure if it was the dripping icicles. For the first time since the day of her surgery when she was seven, she prayed. _Dear God, I love Eron more than anything else on this earth. He is the only thing I love, and I will die for him if with my life I can save him. I've always known that I've been his dark shadow, for can't you see he was born to shine? All my life, I've been holding him back. Someday, he'll leave, and I'll be really sad then. Just a little longer, I thought I could hold on to him. But his heart is no longer mine. I want to set him free. Please, let me be able to save him this time. _

Unable to uphold its own weight, the entire bridge gave away and gave way into the flowing river below. Eron reached out and held Erika close to him as they fell, desperately chanting some muddled spells in his head. The Dark Ones had forsaken him for betraying them; he had not a drop of power left in him. This was his lesson for his selfishness. For the first time since that chilling day eight years ago, when he was told his sister's surgery had failed, that she was dead, he felt completely helpless.

Then, unlike that time, he was greeted by a heavenly golden-white light. He squinted, and behind the white light stood on the opposite cliff, a girl with long pale brown hair whipping around, shrouded in a rose-colored aura. An angel? Her bright emerald eyes were glistening.

"Float!" Sakura called out, and the twins rose up, landing gently on one edge of the bridge. Her heart pounded, relieved that it wasn't too late. With the addition of the melted bridge, the water level rose up rapidly, quickly overflowing the edges of the chasm. Bitingly cold water lapped up their ankles, then thighs.

Without wasting any time, Sakura exclaimed, "Hurry, this way to the stairs!" The ceilings were too low to fly, and the water was rising up far too rapidly.

Grabbing Erika's wrist, Eron ran to catch up with Sakura who was leading the way. Much of the stairway was already emerged in water, and it was almost impossible to climb up the slippery matter. After they had slipped and stumbled up another flight of stairs, they realized that there was no way they could outrun the rising water. Erika's legs had failed to work anymore, and Eron was half dragging, half carrying her up. They were both wordless—all they knew was that they were sliding one moment, climbing the next. Sometimes, one could be too cold and too tired to ask questions or argue or be arrogant.

"This is no good," Eron said through gritted teeth. "We'll never make it like this."

"I can't… run anymore," Erika gasped.

"Erika, hold on a bit longer," Eron murmured helplessly. This sense of uselessness, vulnerability, he had thought had been left behind in his wretched childhood days.

"We're nearly there," Sakura said, fighting a wave of nausea. It wouldn't do her any good to collapse here. She could faintly hear the distant howl of the wind. That's right, they must be near the roof! With trembling hands, she held her staff high above her head and shouted, "FIRE! Melt away all that obstructs us!"

A jet of fire blasted above her head, through the ceiling above them. Through the hole in the ceiling, they could see the open-top dome roof. "There, we can fly through the opening," Sakura stated in relief.

"Sakura…" Eron's voice was weak, as he supported Erika's weight. He couldn't admit that they were magic-less at this point. "We're both spent. We can't fly. You go ahead."

"I'm nearly spent too," Sakura said, frowning. She found it hard to believe that the Dark Ones would be so exhausted after only this. For she had seen them show much greater capacities with their powers previously. Yet, they too must have their reasons. "But I think I can manage to fly us out of here. I can only take one person up at a time though." Releasing they Fly card, Sakura said, "One of you climb up behind me."

"Take Erika first," Eron said, pushing Erika forward to the levitating pink staff with sprouted wings on its rear end.

"I'm not leaving you behind," Erika stated to Eron.

"I'll come back right after I land you on the roof," Sakura said, smiling, holding out a hand.

"Why are you doing this for us?" Erika demanded to Sakura, almost sounding like her old self.

"Because we all need to survive," Sakura said softly. "That's most important."

"You're an idiot. You'll regret this later," Erika scoffed. "I refuse to accept your patronization. Just leave both us and go. We aren't so powerless that we'll meet our ends here. In fact, how do you know this is not all a set up, a trick to trap you? It's rather stupid of you to waste all your energy trying to save us, when you probably have more foes to meet this evening."

"Well, that will be then," Sakura replied patiently. "And I'll deal with it later." Again she extended out her hand. "Erika-chan, grab on!"

Slapping away Sakura's hand, Erika stated angrily, "I'd rather die here than receive help from the likes of you!"

"Don't worry, I'm not doing this for you," Sakura said shortly. She had to admit, she didn't grow to like Erika anymore since she had met her. In fact, she liked her less. "It's just, I know somebody would be really sad if you drown in melted icebergs in the middle of nowhere." Her eyes met Eron's. Her voice was soft. "People have the choice to live, but they don't have the choice to die."

Wordlessly, Eron shoved Erika onto the staff, and Sakura and Erika soared up straight above, through the hole in the ceiling and out of the roof of the palace. All before Erika could come up with a retaliation. Landing Erika on a ledge, up in the open air, Sakura said, "Wait here. I'll bring Eron up now." Dumbly, Erika watched Sakura dive down on her staff down to where Eron waited with a smile of relief to see his twin peer down from the rooftop. The water came almost to his waist now.

"Eron-kun, get on," Sakura said.

"Say, Sakura," Eron said with a sardonic smile. "I thought there would never come a day when I would stoop to such a pathetic state."

"It's not embarrassing to help each other out in tight scrapes like this; you've saved me more than once," Sakura replied, levitating off the ground, straddled on her staff. "That's what friends are for."

"We are not friends." Eron gazed at Sakura, her hair whipped back from her face, cheeks red from the biting cold. "But thank you anyway."

"Don't worry. I'll expect you to do the same for me someday," Sakura said demurely, as Eron climbed up behind her.

_She doesn't question why I'm so powerless right now. She doesn't even question why she should save us. She just does. Sometimes I don't know if she's stupid or just really kindhearted. Doesn't she know her own good intentions will be turned on her later? _"Why were you crying back at the bridge?" he asked in a low voice as they rose up towards the sky. "Was it pity?" _It was aggravating that someone like her would pity him. If she pitied him, he would crush her till pity turned to contempt. _

"No, it wasn't pity," was her reply. They landed on the dome top. When they emerged to the open-dome top, they were greeted by the full blast of the blizzard, and Sakura wavered.As soon as Eron jumped off the staff, he went to Erika and wrapped his scarf around his sister's neck. Back with the Poison incident, and again today, she realized, _He loves his sister very much,_ Sakura thought, smiling slightly. Such feelings she understood.

"Sakura-chan!" Cerberus exclaimed, hovering the top of the palace. "What took you so long? We thought you weren't coming! Here, get on my back—the roof will collapse any minute now."

"I'm fine; I can fly," Sakura said, hovering midair on her staff. "Take those two, please."

Blinking his golden eyes, Cerberus stared hard at the twins who stood behind Sakura. Goggling at Sakura, Cerberus demanded, "Are you serious? You want me to carry those wretched, stinking, evil, horrible…"

"Please, Cerberus." Sakura's tone was final.

With reluctance, Cerberus carried the twins down to the ground, where Syaoran, Tomoyo, Miho, and Eriol awaited anxiously.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Syaoran asked, running up to Sakura, who tumbled off her staff in exhaustion.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Sakura murmured, as Syaoran's steady arms caught her.

"Why are you soaking wet?" he demanded. "You'll freeze in your clothes at this rate, and catch pneumonia."

"No worries, no worries," Sakura said, leaning against Cerberus.

The Chang twins stood in the background, trying to be unnoticed, when the others finally realized their presence.

Sword drawn, Syaoran asked, "What are you to doing there? What was your idea? If Sakura didn't come out of that palace alive…"

"It wasn't us this time," Erika said sulkily. Her hair was flat, and she was too miserably cold to feel any of her usual spark of pride.

"Then who…" Syaoran trailed off, glaring hard at Eriol.

"Ah, sorry." Eriol rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. All eyes were on him now. "I might have gotten carried away…" There was a large crack.

Just in time, they turned around to watch the remains of the massive palace on the edge of the cliff sink down and collapse. Some minutes passed, and all that was left of the magnificent structure was a massive mound of snow.

"You mean, you made that huge thing collapse?" Miho demanded in disbelief, after they recovered from the shock. She stared at Eriol with new wonder.

"Perhaps," Eriol replied slowly. "I only meant to teach the Snow Queen a little lesson."

Grabbing Eriol by the nape of his turtleneck, Syaoran shouted, "_Little_ lesson? Do you realize that you almost killed up in there?"

"I trusted in all of your abilities to escape safely," Eriol said cheerfully.

Pulling Syaoran back and forcing him to release Eriol, Sakura said, "That's right—Eriol-kun meant no harm. Thanks to him melting down the palace walls, we were able to escape that chamber, or else we might be pancake right now."

"It's still a pity," Tomoyo commented morosely, breaking the tension. "It was such a marvelous palace. I would have liked to videotape it."

"I'm glad being a solid block of ice didn't dampen your wacky appreciation for creativity. And it probably wouldn't appear in photographs. It's usually not visible to human eye, since it's just a big chunk of supernatural magic." Syaoran glared at Eriol another time. "Show off. That's what he is." What human would be able to make that enormous, monstrous structure collapse in a matter of minutes? Only the Sorcerer Clow Reed had such magical capacity and capability.

"Well then, what are they doing here?" Cerberus asked, eying the twins, who still stood watching the group maliciously. "If they weren't causing all this chaos."

Cracking his knuckles, Syaoran said, "That's right. How convenient. Since we are all gathered here, once and for all, why don't we sort out our differences?"

"No." Sakura pulled Syaoran back. "Not tonight. They're not here to fight us. And I do not want anymore fighting tonight."

Gazing at Sakura in surprise, Syaoran asked in disbelief, "Are you actually shielding those two?"

"That's right, she is," Eron replied smugly instead, walking up to Syaoran. "She saved us in there. It's thanks to her that Erika and I are standing here right now."

Though Syaoran clearly knew that Eron was provoking him intentionally, nonetheless, his grip on his sword hilt betrayed his fury—his hands were trembling, not only because of the cold. It was ridiculous that the Dark Ones couldn't escape on their own. Unless… Suddenly thoughtful, he turned silent.

Turning to Sakura, Cerberus demanded, "Why in the world did you do that? Is that why you took so long to come out? You could have been killed—probably by the Dark Ones' hands quicker than by the collapsing palace."

"That's right, all of us standing here right now were enemies at one point or another, though of course the Inner Circle yet chooses to discriminate against the descendants of the Dark One," Eron said, staring Eriol and Syaoran defiantly. "Both of you have undeniably challenged Sakura in the past."

Yes, he had been Sakura's rival five years ago. "But that's all in the past," Syaoran reiterated rapidly.

"You miss my point, Li Syaoran." Eron smirked. "I am merely pointing out that to each of us, everyone else can as easily be an enemy as a friend."

"Wait, where's Mizuki-sempai?" Miho asked, distracted. "He disappeared ages ago."

"Don't tell me that idiot is still in there." Syaoran frowned, looking at the ruins. His aggravation with Eron was briefly thwarted.

"No way; he won't wait for a palace to collapse over his head!" Miho declared, hands on hips.

"Of course not," Sakura replied. Kai would be the first to escape in any catastrophe. "Besides, I would have felt his aura inside the palace, if he had still been in there."

"I wonder if that frightening woman dead?" Miho asked, blinking, staring at the ruins.

"What frightening woman?" Sakura asked, relieved that Syaoran had been distracted.

"The one who kidnapped Tomoyo-chan," Miho replied.

"Eh, Tomoyo-chan was kidnapped?" Sakura turned around to her best friend with huge eyes.

"Ah, it wasn't not a big deal." Tomoyo waved it off briskly, for Sakura would fret over it otherwise.

"No, the Snow Queen does not perish just because her palace broke down," Eriol replied to Miho's question. "It wouldn't take much effort for her to rebuild it, either."

"Who was she, anyway?" Miho asked. "She seemed very angry about something."

"A story of gone by days, of a foolish magician learning much about the world," murmured Eriol. "How love is such a peculiar emotions, which drives people to do strange things, which makes the sane, insane, the perfectly content, miserable, and the strong and formidable, terribly weak."

"I wonder why the Snow Queen captured Tomoyo-chan, though," Miho pondered.

"She was lonely," Tomoyo replied softly. "Sadness turned into resentment. And then anger and vengeance."

"And her temper is not yet appeased," Eriol said, watching the stormy sky. It was his fault that Tomoyo had been captured. "A single man's mistake snowballed into a matter too big for that single man alone to absolve." To the others watching him, they realized that his expression held a weariness of one who has lived to long, despite its youthful fifteen-year-old face.

"So what did Clow Reed do to anger her so?" Miho persisted.

"She might be better to answer that." In a respectful, but steadfast voice, Eriol commanded, "Show your self to us."

There was a distortion, then the Snow Queen appeared in front of them, as regal and proud as ever. Seemingly unfazed at her collapsed palace, she still held her head high, and the diamond tiara on her brows twinkled, as blinding as ice reflecting sunlight. "That is right. I shall forever loathe the man who took my children from me." Her voice was crisp and low.

She walked over to Sakura, and lifted the girl's chin up, examining the girl's face intently. Sakura blinked up at the icy cold woman's silvery stare. So this must be this must be the Snow Queen. Her face was like an ice sculpture—too perfect to be human. Sakura wondered how much of Eriol's tale of the Yuki Onna was true.

"I see, you are the new Card Mistress," the Snow Queen murmured, still peering at Sakura with unblinking ice blue eyes. "Strong eyes, but otherwise a disappointment. What was Clow Reed thinking in choosing such a weak one to be his successor? You don't even compare to his shadow! Yet, you are the new Card Holder." She laughed shortly, her long nails scraping against Sakura's cheek.

"She has nothing to do with this," Eriol said. "The dispute is between you and me. I apologize for everything that has happened. So do not involve our business from over a century ago with anyone besides me."

"Oh, so you are finally taking up liability as Clow Reed now?" The Snow Queen said, unhanding Sakura. "It's too late, too late to turn back, too late to repent. What do you know what if feels like to love, to lose loved ones, the feeling of a parent? You were always a cruel, heartless being, unloving and unloved."

"No he's not!" Miho exclaimed, stepping up in front of Eriol. "He's the kindest, most gentle person ever. And I love Eriol, just like my family!"

Everybody stared at Miho.

Crackling harshly, the Snow Queen, "Do you hear that silly girl?" Striding forward to Miho, her long white robes trailing behind her, the Snow Queen said, "Clow Reed, what do you say to that. That girl says she loves you. Shall I tell her that her feelings are wasted on you? For Clow Reed shall never be able to love. That is his curse."

"You're wrong," Cerberus stated in his low gruff voice, startling the Snow Queen. She had not expected the creature to talk. "I know Clow Reed better than anyone else here, which is not saying much, but one thing I know is that Clow Reed and Hiiragizawa Eriol are different people. What ever grievances you had with Clow Reed, it cannot be helped, because Clow Reed no longer exists in this world."

"Anyway, what could Clow Reed have done so wrong, that you hold a century old grudge against him?" Miho asked. "He was the greatest sorcerer in the world. His name is a legend in our society."

"Being a good sorcerer doesn't necessarily make a good man," Syaoran murmured, shifting his gaze between the Snow Queen and Sakura. As long as she retained the former Clow Cards, she would be as much of a target as Eriol. That wretched Clow Reed, why couldn't he have lived a simple, clean life, so that all these lingering unfinished businesses didn't have to habitually recur.

"Ask the person in question, if you are so curious," the Snow Queen stated, looking straight at Eriol. "You yourself knew what you did wrong. Look, he's not denying it, is he?"

Since Eriol was not answering, Cerberus said hesitantly, "For once who held as many responsibilities as Clow Reed, he encountered many difficult choices in his lifetime, and of course, it is impossible for a man to be all-knowing, and always make the right decision. Clow Reed, though he may have had his crooked, mysterious side, never intentionally injured anyone. He always tried to choose the path that would hurt the least number of people. Which meant that his decisions were often at the expense of himself. I don't know if Clow Reed was necessarily a good man, for he was too different, too peculiar to reveal his true face to the public, but he was indeed a great man."

"I don't understand what you mean by he took your children," Miho stated to the Snow Queen, unfazed. "The Clow Reed I've heard about is not a murderer. You must be mistaken about something."

Before the Snow Queen could answer, Eriol interrupted, "No, Miho, she's right. Clow Reed did wrong."

"But…" Miho stammered. "Y-you don't mean Clow Reed really did kill her children?"

"Not necessarily kill, but he did take them, nonetheless," Eriol said. "He really is to blame."

"Explain," Syaoran said flatly. "We have a right to judge for ourselves."

"Cerberus, you already know this, and Li-kun, you may have heard parts of it, but I'll explain to you all where the Clow Cards came from." Eriol began slowly. "Everything has its origins, and the forces that came to be known as the Clow Cards were not created by a single man called Clow Reed, but subsisted long before he was born, coexisting with nature. Thus, it is the job of the magician to protect the general population from the side effects of these dark forces. Magicians are tamers of these dark forces, in a sense. Of course, there are some forces more hazardous to humankind than others. Such dark forces have to be sealed to protect the people. That was one of the tasks that the Great Five, and many successors before them have held, amongst other things. However, dark forces sealed can be prevented from causing mischief for the span of the seal. The lifetime of a seal depends on how much power the magician bound to it. But all seals, after a certain time, wear off, and after the death of the sealer, there is not much that can be done, and the dark force can eventually break free from its seal and do as it pleases again. Clow Reed had the idea of forming a voluntary contract with the dark forces, instead of entrapping the dark forces against their will. By forming a legal contract of magic, the dark forces became bound to him under his name, so that he could call upon them whenever he wanted to borrow their powers. In return, he gave them protection and sanctuary from the chaos of dark forces out there. It was an effort to create order, a compact. As you know, there are still many dark forces out there, for Clow Reed could only form contracts with certain forces, and others, he still had no reign over. Some he could not control, some he did not think necessary to bind, and still others, he did not have time to capture."

"Ah, the Dark Forces that I've turned into Sakura Cards are the ones that Clow Reed didn't convert in his days," Sakura stated.

"That is right," Eriol said. "Sakura-san has been the first since Clow Reed to be able to sign contracts with the Dark Forces. Other magicians have been able to bind them, seal them, command them, or simply request of them certain favors, but this reciprocal contract can only be achieved by the true holder of the Staff of Justice, Card Captor Sakura."

"That's all good, but what does all this have to do with the Snow Queen's missing children?" Syaoran asked impatiently. Though Eriol had organized the facts neatly, a feat in which his History of Seals tutor had failed to ever do, he hadn't really learned anything new from the lengthy lecture.

"You'll never know," answered the Snow Queen instead. Looking behind the humans' heads, the Snow Queen smiled defiantly. Deeply lost in listening to Eriol's words, the other hadn't realized that the ground beneath the wrecked palace was trembling, and the crumbling ice brick walls were not sufficient enough to contain the fountains of melted water inside the mound of snow. Once the walls completely gave away, the water would pour over all of them. Miho gave a little shriek. The remaining walls of the palace collapsed and the water poured down in full fury, like a raging waterfall.

Without losing any time, Sakura whipped out her staff and threw out a card. "Freeze!"

The water pouring out froze momentarily, before shattering the Freeze through sheer force. Wavering, Sakura struck down on the card again. "Freeze!" She didn't have much power left in her—it wasn't likely that her power would sustain the Freeze at all. She toppled back, colliding against a strong chest. Steady arms came around her again, helping her hold up her staff.

"Try it again," Syaoran said shortly. "I still have some power left, I think."

Just like when they battled against Eriol, Syaoran stood behind her, channeling his power into her body. Even in the midst of the snow, Sakura felt the warmth of Syaoran's aura drifting into her staff.

"I'm going to use the Snowy," Sakura said, taking out another card.

"What will that do?" Syaoran asked skeptically.

"I need to lower the temperature of the water even more so that it will freeze quicker," Sakura said furtively.

"It doesn't make much sense to me, but if it works for you… I'm at your disposal." Syaoran nodded. Sakura always had a tendency to amaze him with her unexpected yet ingenious strategies. "Ready."

Throwing up the two cards simultaneously, she cried out, "Daughter and Son of the Sovereign of Ice, protect all those who stand before you. Snowy! Freeze!"

The two forces intertwined, streamed towards the rushing water which poured through the widening cracks in the walls, and the Snowy turned the melted ice into slush, while the Freeze finished by freezing the slush. Meanwhile, the others stood, wondering what plan Sakura had up her sleeves; only Eriol stood calmly with a knowing smile.

Striding over to Sakura, and blocking her from the two forces, the Snow Queen whispered in a deathly low voice, "You cannot use my own children against me."

Syaoran, dropping his arms, stared at the back of Sakura's head in blank admiration. So that was what she was up to. How did she ever know the Snowy and the Freeze were the Snow Queen's missing children? Then he recalled the cards that had turned up when Sakura read the future in them… The Twin, then the Snowy and the Freeze. Had she known since then?

"Don't just watch—do something," Miho hissed to Eriol, who had held his staff up, only to end up watching what Sakura and Syaoran did, bemused. "What is she talking about?"

"Yes I can," Sakura replied the Snow Queen staidly. "Because I am their Mistress now. I love them as I do all my Cards, and under contract, I shall protect them as they do me."

"That man took them from me," the Snow Queen said in a broken voice, glaring at Eriol venomously.

Holding out her Sakura Cards for the Snow Queen to see, Sakura said, "All these forces stay with me because of a voluntary contract. It was their choice to enter the contract, and if I tried to force them into servitude, such a contract would not be able to be made. It is not within my abilities to force a dark force to serve me. Similarly, I would suspect that all of the original Clow Cards chose to serve under Clow Reed. Because he would provide them protection and give them a purpose for existence in exchange for being able to borrow their powers."

"I knew I chose the right person," Eriol said, smiling admiringly at Sakura.

"I'm rather jealous." Miho pouted. "Eriol never looks like that at me."

At this, Tomoyo laughed. After all, Sakura was Clow Reed's protégée. Then she turned grave again, knowing that this was not a situation to be bemused in. She herself had tasted the frost of the Snow Queen's bitterness. Yet, her heart pounded upon meeting one who knew of Clow Reed, an outside perspective. Until now, she had only looked upon Eriol as he was, but more and more, she realized that she could not simply ignore his other half, the memories of Clow Reed.

"What do you plan on doing?" the Snow Queen asked cautiously. The overflowing water completely froze again in an amorphous lump the size of a lake. "Card Mistress."

The Freeze and the Snowy joined Sakura's side again.

"Can you not forgive Clow Reed?" Sakura asked slowly.

"Never."

"He loved the Clow Cards. That's why he had to find them a new master when he ceased to be. If he didn't love them, he would not have taken the trouble to appoint his most trusted one as the Guardian of the Clow, or reincarnate himself into to this world, to personally train his successor," Sakura said, looking up at the Snow Queen's glassy eyes.

"Why did he have to choose a new master for the cards? Why couldn't he have continued to be their master?" the Snow Queen demanded, looking over at Eriol. "Clow Reed could have attained immortality should he have desired. Or that boy over there, his reincarnation, could have held on to the Clow Cards."

"No, I think Clow Reed made a wise choice," Syaoran spoke quietly. Everyone's eyes were on him now. "Should he have held on to eternal life, he would eventually have misused the Clow Cards, and he wouldn't have wanted to do that. And his reincarnated self cannot love the Clow Cards like his former self did because they bring back the burdens of the Sorcerer Clow Reed. It was the only logical choice of a master who really loved his subordinates."

"So please do not resent Clow Reed anymore," Sakura implored. "If you wish, I would return the Freeze and the Snowy to you. I will release them from the contract."

"You…would do such a thing?" the Snow Queen asked.

"She would… but would they comply?" Syaoran said, looking at the Snowy and the Freeze. Both of them were not particularly to his liking—he still remembered being almost frozen by the Freeze, and flying through a blizzard to capture the Snowy, unpleasant experiences for one who was accustomed to warmer climate.

"Snowy. Freeze. Return to your mother. " The Snow Queen turned to her two children and waited hungrily. Her expression slowly changed from haughty triumph to astounded disbelief. "Why? Why would you choose to stay with _her_ over your mother? Why don't you embrace freedom? How can you be content under servitude?" She wrung her long-nailed fingers in frustration.

"Listen to them… listen to their answers," Cerberus said lowly.

Though no one could hear their voices, they all knew that the Freeze and the Snowy were speaking, and their mother listening gravely. They waited in silence, wondering what was being said, yet wise enough not to interrupt. When the Snowy and the Freeze slowly turned around and returned to Sakura's side, they realized that they conversation was over. Sakura looked up questioningly. Slowly, the Snow Queen glided over to Sakura. Holding her breath, Sakura met the regal Queen's eyes, bracing herself.

Tears fell from the Snow Queen's eyes, except instead of water, droplets of crystal fell. "I see now. I understand. I accept defeat." She turned to face Sakura, her head tilted as proud as ever, "To think that I, the Snow Queen, should be humbled by a mere mortal girl like you. Yet, my children chose you over me. They love you, not just them, but all of your Cards; they love you and want to protect you, for arduous times lie ahead. And what can a mother do but let her children grow?"

Not knowing how to reply, Sakura said, throat tightening, "I'm sorry. But I promise I'll look after the Snowy and the Freeze, and love them like I do all my Cards. And whenever you want to see them…"

"What are you sorry for? It was their choice," said the Queen shortly. She lifted up Sakura's chin again and looked hard into her eyes with her steely gaze. Her voice was much gentler than before. "He would have been proud of you, the only man I have ever respected. You have his eyes, gentle, yet determined, level, yet strong." Then, she turned around to face Eriol again. "This doesn't mean that I have forgiven Clow Reed, or that I ever will. In fact, I probably won't forgive you, either, Hiiragizawa Eriol, for breaking down my lovely palace."

"My apologies," Eriol said. He turned to Sakura, who grinned, and was impressed that she had read his mind. She handed the Freeze, the Snowy, and the Create to him.

"I'm still saving up a little strength for sealing the Riddle, but I'm sure Eriol-kun would do a magnificent job," Sakura stated with a bright smile, a sign that she had yet another ingenious idea.

"A mere mortal can't build a palace even near to my suiting," the Snow Queen scoffed, though clearly amused.

"Eh, I completely forgot about sealing the Riddle!" Miho exclaimed, smiling gratefully at Sakura.

"Well, then, let us hurry with rebuilding the ice palace, then track down the Riddle," Eriol said, throwing up the three cards. His signature magic circle of the golden sun embedded in a star appeared, and he struck down his heavy black staff. "Freeze, Snowy, Create. Rebuild a palace of ice and crystal fitting for your Mother Queen." The three forces sprouted out towards the mounds of frozen water and slush at the cliff side, and set to work. They began to sculpt a rectangular block of ice the size of a stadium to serve as the foundation.

"Now," Eriol began, turning to his spectators, who gaped in awe. "The fun begins. I have to admit, I'm not nearly creative enough for this sort of large-scale artistic construction. I would need the hand of someone very imaginative to give directions to the Create. Tomoyo-san, would you mind helping?"

Startled at being called upon, Tomoyo stammered, "I don't have any magic, and I wouldn't know what to do."

"All you need to do is close your eyes and picture what the palace would look like—the more vividly you can imagine it, the easier the Create will be able to conceptualize it. Just put your hand on my staff, and fantasize to your heart's contact the most magnificent, sparkling palace made of ice."

"Can I really do something like that?" Tomoyo asked, hesitantly reaching over and laying her hand on the staff. Taking a deep breath, she pictured a German-style castle as a base, then employed her fantastic imagination and artistic temperament to her heart's content. Since her eyes were shut, her lids fluttering rapidly as the castle grew more and more splendid in her mind, she didn't see what was happening with the Create, which briskly swerved around the enormous block of ice, carving away to perfection the visual concept formulating in Tomoyo's mind. Yet, she heard everyone gasp, and figured that the magic was really working. She gripped tighter the staff that Eriol was holding up and channeling all his energy into, and flooded into the staff all that she had.

"It's amazing!" Miho exclaimed, clasping her hands in rapture. "Just like a dreamland, fantasy castle." The block of ice had been carved away into an elaborate palace, with towers and windows, walls and a garden of crystal, chiseled to the precise perfection and detail ensued in Tomoyo's mind.

"Now, the exterior is finished," Eriol said. "We must move on with the interior."

"That's right!" Sakura exclaimed. Of course, a palace was not just about its appearance, which was of course Tomoyo's expertise, but of the actual living quarters inside.

"And, who would be better suited to build the interior than Mizuki-kun?" Eriol stated, turning around and nodding at Mizuki Kai, who had been standing behind them all along, unnoticed. Though initially hiding, amazed by the architectural impossibilities unfolding before his very eyes, he had drawn nearer and nearer until he was in plain view. Beside him stood the Silver Wolf.

"Kai-kun! You were safe, after all!" Sakura exclaimed. She wondered if he had managed to befriend the wolf—at least Kai didn't look half-eaten. "You made us all worry."

"Of course I figured it was dangerous to stay in there too long, so I made an early escape," Kai replied carelessly.

"Well, hurry up and give a hand," Miho said impatiently.

"You've got the wrong person—I'm nowhere near as imaginative as Tomoyo, and this sort of thing is out of my league. My expertise lies in precise, concrete things," Kai stated.

"Exactly why Eriol-kun's asking you. Who's better suited to build the interior of a building, than one who's business to study where everything is, where all the exits are, what material it is made of—you're the perfect person. You'll make the interior stable and practical," Sakura asserted.

Knowing that Sakura was right, Kai sighed and trudged over to Eriol's staff and placed a hand on it, wrinkling his nose in contempt at Eriol. "We wouldn't have to go through all this trouble if you didn't break down the palace in the first place."

"He meant well," Cerberus reminded.

Though the couldn't see the Create, since it had submerged itself inside the palace, they knew it was working rapidly by the chunks of ice that was deposited outside through the windows, with the Snowy and the Freeze moving back and forth, carrying away the loads. Kai worked formulaically, from bottom level up to the top. "Dungeons are finished, medieval torture chamber and all—great hall way is based off a cathedral I saw in the Vatican," Kai stated out loud.

"What do you need dungeons for?" Miho exclaimed in horror.

"To lock away naughty little children," Kai replied. "Don't break my concentration. The ballroom in grander than the Romanov's… And I included a stately library—Miho, come here and fill it up with books."

"Eh? Me!" Delighted, Miho poured into the library all the books she'd ever read and heard of, historical text, fiction, nonfiction, poetry and prose, and even books that she might write some day. Not that the Snow Queen had nothing better to do than read.

"Good, now decorate the main bedroom chamber," Kai said, as he saw in his mind the many shelves in the library filled with books made of ice, all the way up to the ceiling. "A room that is fit for a queen, that even Marie Antoinette would have envied, more fantastic than the Versailles, but also warm and like a home. Syaoran, come over here. You're the obsessive-compulsive perfection. Double-check everything and make sure everything's secure."

The Snow Queen watched dumbfounded as mere humans, through collaborative effort built a palace more intricate, more marvelous than she would ever be able to build, not because she lacked the power, but she lacked the imagination, the practicality, the willpower to join together and achieve the impossible. And she gazed at the one holding the link together. The girl who stood at the center of a star, spokes extended out to each of the individuals standing around her. Even to the Dark Ones, who watched from a little distance, unable to leave, unable to join.

At last, Eriol lowered his staff, beads of sweat rolling down his temple even in the cold, collapsing on Cerberus who had been supporting him from behind. They knew the ice palace was finally completely, the tiniest details such as the paintings on the walls, the sculptures on their pedestals, each furniture and each drapery, having been catered to.

"Well, enter and see if it is to you suiting," Sakura said excitedly.

Wordlessly, the Snow Queen disappeared. She was back in a matter of minutes, but they all knew she had already seen every room and every nook and cranny of the palace. And she was impressed.

"Lots of unnecessary human utensils cluttering the place," stated the Snow Queen, very approving of the sculptures decorating her galleys. How did the thief-boy know she had a soft spot for beautiful Roman young men with rippling muscles? Turning to Kai, she asked, "So, how did you replicate the David to such precision?"

"Well, all we need to do is find the Riddle now," Sakura commented, gazing at the snowy mountaintops. "The night will be over soon."

"Are you sure the Riddle's here?" Cerberus asked, yawning. He was hungry and exhausted.

"Positive," replied Miho, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"But we haven't seen any traces of it all night long. And we should be getting back now—we've been missing for ever," Syaoran said. "I'm not sure how Sasaki-san is holding up."

"Eron-kun, it's here, isn't it?" Miho demanded.

"I don't know," Eron replied sullenly. "It's one of those forces that does as it pleases. Heck, it gives _me_ problems sometimes."

"It is here," Kai said quietly.

"How do you know?" Syaoran asked, cocking an eyebrow.

The Snow Queen surprised them all by interrupting. "If you are speaking of that pesky Cheshire cat-like creature which has been tailing me for some time, I can make it appear. Or else I can lock it up in the dungeon. Everything has to obey my command in my domains."

Even as she spoke, the Riddle materialized in front of them. It sauntered around Miho, swiping its long tail around her legs, grinning toothily. "Found at last:

"Here is my wager, since you have found me:

If I cannot answer your riddle, I shall do as you command,

But if I do guess correctly,

You will thus understand

That you were always under fate's mercy

Everybody waited for Miho to speak. When she remained silent, they shifted uncomfortably. Syaoran yawned, combating sleep. Shivering to his bones, he wished that Miho would get over with it. In fact, he found it difficult to believe that a fourteen-year-old girl could come up with an original riddle that one as shrewd and wise.

"Well…" Cerberus said to Miho. "Let us all hear your riddle."

Fidgeting in her heavy fur-lined boots, Miho mumbled, "I don't remember it."

"WHAT?!" Cerberus coughed. "You _wrote_ it, didn't you?"

Clutching her hair with her gloved hands, Miho exclaimed, "I know, but so much happened tonight, I don't remember what I wrote."

"Don't you have it written down somewhere?" Syaoran asked staidly.

"No." Miho hung her head down. "I memorized it by heart. Or thought I did."

Patting Miho's shoulder, Tomoyo said, "Miho-chan, you must be feeling great pressure and anxiety right now, but just take a deep breath, and have confidence. You don't have to be so hard on yourself."

"Tomoyo-chan's right," Sakura stated. "We all would like to hear the riddle you've been working on for weeks. We're all impressed—none of us could have attempted to write an original riddle. And furthermore, you even figured out the location of the Riddle. You're already an associate Card Captor, right Miho?"

Shaking her head, Miho burst out, "It's not use. I can't do it. It's stupid of me to think that I can outwit the Riddle. I'm just making a fool of myself, and I caused so much trouble for myself. The riddle I had was stupid, anyway. I'm sorry Eriol. I really wanted to impress you this time. I'm sorry."

"What a disappointment," drawled the Riddle. "To hear such a boneless statement."

"Wait," Kai interjected quietly. "Miho never said that she's withdrawn her challenge."

"I told you, I don't remember it. I can't do it," Miho snapped. "I can't, I can't!"

"It's all right, Miho-chan, no one is forcing you to do anything," Sakura said, frowning at Kai. "There will be other chances to seal the Riddle."

From his pocket, Kai drew out a crumpled piece of paper and threw it at Miho, who caught it, surprised. "There. You can't use not remembering as an excuse to escape from the situation. You said that you will write prose which will defeat the Riddle. And there you have it, in your hands. Now, don't back out on your words, and do what you set out here to do."

With trembling hands, Miho unfolded the crumpled piece of paper. It was the scrap from her notebook that she had been doodling on, the one Kai had folded into an airplane yesterday, back in the resort lounge. She crumpled it in her hands again. Since December, she had worked on this Riddle; of course she knew every line by heart. She hated Mizuki-sempai for making her a fool in front of everyone. Yet, he was right. She had been escaping, because she was scared of making a bigger fool of herself in front of everyone. Actually, she had little confidence that she could outsmart the Riddle, but she was taking a risk. For once, she wanted to prove to everyone that she was more than just a silly, pampered, sheltered girl. She wanted to be able to contribute against the battle against the Dark Ones, and be accepted as a partner, not as a dependant, a nuisance. When she began reciting, her voice was shaky. Yet, as she poured herself into the nuances of the words, her voice grew richer and stronger:

A tingling thrill,

That melts away the bitter chill,

Like the first bud of a blossoming flower

That peeks through the layer of winter frost to greet the spring shower;

Brush by the spirit of the wind as you race along,

To feel wild and free—that you belong!

Or dance with the sunbeams on a rainbow

And forget the ferocious storm spent in the dismal shadow;

Sitting by a cozy, crackling fireplace

With the friendly flames flickering on your face,

Your thirsting soul is glowing and alight,

As you drink in the meaning of life and delight—

Blissful warmth slowly spreads through your body.

Watching the shimmering night sky, distant and afar,

To see the celestial glow of an undimmed star;

Stare dreamily with a wistful smile,

And look back at the oblivious joy, ringing with rich laughter while,

Inside, you are trapped in an entangled snare,

Yearning with the cry of a forlorn child for someone to care!

Yet despite all, to be true, you are willing,

To give all your heart and soul, and wish for every means of fulfilling,

Another's utmost happiness, though it may deem

Swallowing all your own hopes and dream;

But if you are fully ready to sacrifice your desire and wish,

For another's well-being, comfort, and bliss,

You have seen divine light.

As Miho trailed off, she looked up at the Riddle expectantly. The others were frowning, puzzling over the answer to the Riddle.

"Are you sure it's a riddle?" Cerberus asked. "It's awfully difficult—it just sounds like a pretty poem."

"Just a pretty poem?" Sakura stated, "Did you really write it Miho? I can't believe you can write something like that. I don't know how to put it… It's really touching."

"Well, what does it mean?" Cerberus demanded.

Tomoyo looked up with a twinkle in her eyes. She was first to realize the answer, and Miho was not very surprised. Anxiously, she waited for the Riddle's response.

Watching the Riddle in a stump, Erika whispered to Eron, "Do you know the answer to that Riddle?"

"No," Eron replied, perplexed. "It's a trick—there are so many clues, yet they are all so contradictory. They make no sense whatsoever."

Rather relieved that his job was now over, Eriol fully took advantage of relishing the situation. "You seem amused about something, Tomoyo-san," he commented mildly. "I figure you have already figured the riddle out?"

"It's just that she was so ingenious," Tomoyo murmured, pulling on a loose strand of hair, stretching out the curls. "Taking something so simple for most people, giving it another face, and reapplying it against the Riddle, who would not know of it, comprehend it."

"Well, what is it?" Cerberus demanded.

Tomoyo just smiled, without replying.

"Let's see," Sakura murmured, determined to decipher the meaning of the words. She should be able to figure out the riddle—certain phrases were very familiar. The problem was the whole jumble of the riddle as a whole. _It's a tingling thrill… But to be free, yet also to belong… That makes no sense. I do understand of rainbow joy and the warmth of the hearth, yes, that very sensation when you feel the tingling down your spine and your toes curl. The second part of the Riddle makes me sad for some reason… It's like the first stanza is the heart, and the second is the mind…_

"You're wrinkling your forehead," Syaoran said teasingly, reaching over and smoothing his finger over her brows.

That leisurely attitude…" Did you figure out the Riddle already?" Sakura asked.

"You haven't?" Syaoran replied in surprise. _Heaven save me, no wonder she is so dense at times. Well, what did I expect, after all that I went through trying to make her understand my feelings. _

_There's so many facets to the poem, it's muddling. And I don't want Syaoran to know that I haven't figured it out yet. _"Are you making fun of me?" Sakura asked accusingly. She recalled that she had been very angry with him just the previous night, for not trusting her, for jumping into conclusions, for being his arrogant, condescending self. Yet, in the flurry of events, stranded in the depths of a snowy mountain, she no longer cared that she had vowed not to let him off easy this time. After all, it was not once or twice that she argued with Syaoran, but she also joked with him, laughed with him, knew he would lend a comforting shoulder when she was weary. She drew a sharp breath. Could it be? She clapped her padded hands together. "Ah, I got it."

"Good girl." Syaoran patted her tasseled hat.

Tapping her foot impatiently, Miho demanded to the dark force, "Well, do you have an answer?"

"Do I get three guesses?" the Riddle asked sulkily. "It's a stupid riddle, unworthy to be contested against me."

"What are you guesses, then?" Miho crossed her arms.

The Riddle grimaced. "Let's see… Is it a rainbow?"

"I'm not so stupid as to incorporate the subject at hand in actual words into my poem," Miho answered bluntly.

Twitching its tail, the sphinx-like Riddle finally revealed slight signs of apprehension. "Then, is it dream?"

"No." Miho grinned. "Last chance."

"Is it…" The Riddle hesitated for dramatic buildup. "It is human emotion?"

Clutching her hands anxiously, Tomoyo turned to Eriol to double-check his reaction. Nodding reassuringly, Eriol smiled as he gazed upon Miho's determined heart-shape face overcome with relief. They both knew that the Riddle's chances were gone.

"Too vague," Miho stated triumphantly. "You're guesses are up. Riddle, you lost!"

"So it is a type of emotion, isn't it?" insisted the Riddle. "Cheat, I didn't lose then. Besides, there is no single emotion which can encompass joy, sadness, delight, loneliness, hope and pain, all at once, as you have stated in your cute, little prose!"

"There is, and you lost. And it's not about emotion. The essence of this riddle is about existence! You missed the point completely!" Miho declared.

"Then what is the answer?" the Riddle demanded in frustration.

"Rather aggravating and humbling to find mere, ignorant humans such as us all know the answer, isn't it?" Syaoran asked the Riddle mocking. He looked at Sakura who smiled. They knew that this challenge had been a gamble. And Miho had won.

"Isn't it obvious?" Miho asserted. "It's love. Love has many faces, yet in the end, it is still an essence in all human's hearts."

"Admit defeat, Riddle," Syaoran said grimly. "Strange to be beaten by a riddle which took another form of one you made on the same subject, isn't it?_ 'Throw a stone into a lake; it never reaches the bottom. Look at your reflection; nothing is seen. Cry your heart out; tears don't fall. Give your soul; face betrayal.' _ So you stated back at the Best Couple Contest, upon our first encounter. Right, Miho?"

"That's right," Miho said, looking over to Eron, who she had sat next to during the competition. "At that time, I thought the riddle was wrong… it only portrayed one side of love; but love is multifaceted." Back then, she recalled Eron murmuring the answer to himself. _'It's the pain of love. Love only results in suffering. Love betrays you in the end. Love leaves no tears. Love leaves you empty. Love leads you astray.'_

"Love… You say the answer is love?" cried the Riddle, outraged. "Do not take me for a fool, little girl. What do you know of love, at your age?"

"I still have a long way to go," Miho replied. "But the basis of my riddle is not just my perceptions—it's everybody's words woven together. For love is bitter, sweet, jealous, generous, tender, lonely, many juxtaposing emotions at once for many different people. There are many different ways to act on love, different ways to change because of love, different ways to express love, but love is still just love. The essence itself is the same. You don't stop loving a person, even if you are angry with him or her. Similarly, you don't love a person because have a choice."

"You don't choose love, but love chooses you," Eriol murmured to himself wistfully.

"I see. That's why you were going around asking such strange questions!" Sakura exclaimed. "For you riddle!"

"It was to brainstorm," Miho replied bashfully.

"Really, it's interesting to try to decipher which lines are inspired from which person," Tomoyo murmured. Of course, loving a person may mean sacrificing your own happiness was her own line. A piece of everyone, a slice of each person's life experience and philosophy had been incorporated into Miho's poem. It was easy to guess the first lines of the second stanza, watching a distant star from after, were Syaoran's.

Chuckling maliciously, the Riddle said, "To think that a sage such as I, would be bested by a mere girl with her head in the sky. Well then, Card Mistress, seal me, for I must contemplate upon my loss of dignity."

"Miho-chan, did you not have a question to ask the Riddle?" Sakura asked, turning to the younger girl. "Before I seal it."

"No…" Miho replied slowly. "I don't need to ask anymore."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked. She held up her staff, taking a deep breath. Having had a little rest to restore her powers, she finally sealed the troublesome force. "Spirit of the dark forces. I, Sakura command you. Return to a new shape under contract. Sakura Card!"

Before the Riddle disappeared, it laughed, murmuring his challenge riddle to Miho.

_On the night the lone wolf calls,_

_And the angel's feather falls, _

_Through icy cliffs, the raging gale_

_Echoes the forlorn mother's wail._

_Vengeance sought and powers lent,_

_Children found and contracts bent;_

_Wind blows and the cherry blossom branches shake,_

_Woods divide and the eye of the dragon will wake._

_Desperate times summon forces combined;_

_Moon rises, circle rejoined, blood intertwined,_

_Moon wanes, eye cracks, world goes round;_

_Two conceived lost forever would be found._

_Shadowing the golden stars way up high,_

_Thunderclouds loom ominous in the distant sky,_

_But the lone star will shine again_

_As the years brush by with the rain._

The onlookers shivered as they stared at the new card with the figure of the Sphinx-like Riddle, lying on the white snow. The long night had at last ended, and a new day was about to begin.

"Well, that was that," Miho declared, picking up the card and handing it to Sakura. "Maybe now I can repay you for the numerous times I've inconvenienced you."

"Thanks, Miho-chan," Sakura said, misty-eyed, taking the card. The dark force which had been a thorn on her side for the past half year, that she would never have been able to seal without Miho's determination, was finally in her hands.

"That's what friends are for, right?" Miho grinned. Turning to Eriol, she stated, "You saw that, didn't you? I did it! I defeated the wisest dark force out there! That makes me the wisest person in the world, and you the most powerful!"

Clearing his throat, Eriol said, "I don't really think it works out like that, but if that's what you want to believe."

Even the silver wolf chuckled, amused by the most eccentric group of humans he had yet encountered. Out of the corner of his silver eyes, however, he kept an eye on the boy of the silver locket.

"I'm impressed," stated the Snow Queen, who had also been listening silently, wondering if the Card Mistress' circle of friends had any more surprises up their leaves. "I have yet to meet one who posed a riddle that the notorious Riddler himself could not answer. Even Clow Reed wouldn't have been able to outsmart the Riddle."

"He wouldn't have," agreed Eriol, gazing at Miho proudly.

Watching Clow Reed's reincarnation with the keenest interest, the Snow Queen murmured, "If of all wonders, he has learned to love again. Though what caused the change, I will never now." Eyes flitting to the great wolf who glided next to her, she said, "It's been a long time, Okami-sama. What brings you here?"

"What do you think of those children, Shirahime?" asked the Silver Wolf in his low voice.

"Probably the same thing you do," replied the Snow Queen, chuckling to herself.

"Ha, you double brats! Take a look at that!" jeered Cerberus at the twins, both rather stunned to see the Riddle captured.

"I'm rather impressed," Eron drawled. "Then again, the Riddle is not good for anything except talking its head off. Unfortunately, it won't bring back dear Mikai-nii-chan."

Tomoyo and Sakura shifted nervously, exchanging furtive glances. Leave it to Eron to bring up the tabooed subject.

Tossing her head up, Miho walked up to Eron brazenly as she stated in a clear voice. "You asked me if I hate my brother, last summer. Shouldn't he have stayed by my side, shouldn't he have protected me. You said that he betrayed me." Eron had further said '_Betrayal is the greatest of sins, and betrayal of friends, let alone blood is the most unforgivable crime_.'

She continued, "I've thought about it. You aren't wrong—I did feel angry in the beginning, when I was left alone. My father was dead, my mother ill, and my brother gone. I was in despair—I probably would have died if Eriol and Kaho-san didn't save me. Who could I blame? I had to blame the very brother who promised to be always by me. The brother who always had protected me. Then, I felt resentful that he had pampered me so much, that I was so helpless. And finally, I realized that I cannot depend on anyone, not onii-chan, not my cousin Kaho, not Eriol. Now, I am neither angry nor resentful. In a way, onii-chan leaving my might have been a blessing in disguise. If he had stayed, I would have always lived my life hiding behind his back. I know my weaknesses. But I also do know that should anything happen, now, I can stand back on my feet on my own."

Eron laughed out loud, wondering why the pesky girl was trying to explain herself to him. "How generous of you to be so forgiving. Then again, Mizuki's were always rather weak-willed—it runs in the blood."

Syaoran grabbed down Kai's shoulder to keep him from leaping at Eron. Remembering himself, Kai sighed—he couldn't stand having Chang Eron insult Mayura-sama.

"I never said I forgave him," Miho said coolly.

"Why do you want to find him so badly?" Eron asked evenly.

"I want him to see me now. I want him to know that I am doing well. I want him to be proud of me." Miho tried hard to keep her voice level.

And Tomoyo realized that all of Miho's effort towards sealing the Riddle was not for Sakura's sake, not for triumph's sake, not even for Eriol's sake. It was all for her brother. That was Miho's love. And suddenly, she felt ashamed of herself. All around her, her friends had such sincerity and motivation as they faced their love. They strove towards their dreams, their aspirations with such clarity of vision, such directness. Miho, who swore to not only find her brother, but make her proud of her, Rika, who aspired to grow into a magnificent woman for the sake of Terada-sensei, Chiharu and Takashi, who grew up with each other as each other's pillar, Syaoran, who threw away his title for the sake of Sakura, Sakura, whose devotion to her Cards enabled her to defeat the Snow Queen, and even Kai, who sacrificed his own health and sanity to find a way to protect his family.

Stroking Cerberus' head, Tomoyo sighed, "I really wish I had brought my video camera."

Someone knelt down beside to her and mildly commented, "You really must stop that habit of hiding behind the camera and try standing in front of it."

"Syaoran-kun." Tomoyo looked down at the top of Syaoran's head. "What makes you think I'm hiding behind my video camera?"

Pulling his glove off, he ran his hand through the steady stream of icy glacier water flowing down the mountain from melted snow. "Life is not about merely observing, for it will stream past you before you know it, like a running brook slipping through your outstretched fingers."

"Funny to hear that coming from you," Tomoyo, bending down next to Syaoran and dipping a bare finger in the water. It was biting, yet refreshing. "You're the one who said love is about patiently watching a distant star, didn't you?"

"Maybe," Syaoran said, taking off his ski goggles and hat. "Yet, I found that I can't wait forever. I think it's okay to be a little selfish sometimes, and wish for some happiness for yourself. Sometimes, instead of letting the water trickle through, it's okay to try to catch it." He cupped his hand, scooping up the water with both hands. "Of course, it will eventually trickle through your fingers, but at least you know you tried and you have a little taste of it to remember it by." He splashed the water on his face. The sharp cold snapped off his drowsiness. Then he brought another scoop of water to his lips and took a deep sip. The glacier water was sweet. "For if you just let it run by, you will forever wonder what might have happened if you had a little more courage."

"Syaoran-kun…" Tomoyo let her dripping hand drop to her side, watching Syaoran shake the water off his face. A handkerchief dropped on top of his head. Sakura had silently walked up behind him, and smiled at Tomoyo.

"What are you two talking about behind our backs?" Miho asked, popping up and flinging her arms around Syaoran's neck.

"Don't do that—you're rubbing Eriol germs onto me," Syaoran said, wiping his face with Sakura's flower-scented lace-edged handkerchief. "Thanks." It was wet, and he didn't know quite what to do with it, and stuffed it in his pocket. "I'll have it washed." Sakura wasn't even listening.

"Look! The sun is about to rise!" Sakura exclaimed, running up to the edge of the cliff. The mountains tips were lined with silver, and the others gathered by her side, amazed that so much time had passed, and that the night was finally over. Slowly, the eerily bluish shade of the snowy mountains of predawn was dyed a deep, sparkling rose as the golden sun peaked up in the distant, jagged horizon. They were nearly blinded by the brilliance of the mountains as it reflected off the brightening sky.

"The snow looks like shining golden sand!" exclaimed Miho in wonder.

Staring at the warm-hued, cloudless sky, glasses glared from the radiance, Eriol smiled. As the rising sun greeted the ice palace, its glassy walls refracted dazzling rainbow-hued light which danced upon the snow like twinkling prisms. "The storm's finally over. It's going to be a beautiful day."

Walking beside Syaoran, Sakura said, "This is my second time seeing the sunrise with you on the top of a mountain. Once, it was in autumn, when the mountains were a deep crimson, amber, and yellow. This time, the world is a shimmering white."

"And once was on a running train, in the heat of the summer," Syaoran murmured, watching Sakura instead of the horizon now. Though she lacked sleep, her cheeks were flushed, her eyes more dazzling than the snow reflecting off the sun. Even the fact that Erika and Eron were lurking behind them, grudgingly staring at the sky, did not sour his mood.

"I was scared that you wouldn't come back then." She swallowed hard.

"And I was clinging for dear life on top of the freight car, watching the break of dawn, knowing I promised to return to you safely. And while I hung on, I wondered what would be the first thing to say to you when I returned. I knew that I had to return, no matter what." Syaoran trailed off, wind whipping through his bare head. He had stuffed his hat and goggles into his pocket, yet he welcomed the crisp morning breeze. Compared to the cold of the previous night, the warmth of the sunrays was a blessing.

Somehow, Sakura knew Syaoran was no longer talking about the incident of that summer. Yet, what did it matter? He was standing here, next to her, under the same sky. The moment he had returned, that autumn day when he saved her from the Knife, she forgave him for leaving her so suddenly. Even though he was distant and callous towards her, initially, at least he had returned. Eron was wrong. Even if Syaoran hadn't returned, she would have continued to love him. Because her love was so difficulty realized, because she needed that year of separation to realize how much she appreciated Syaoran. _In life, people come and go; it is only natural that acquaintances are formed and broken. This is something my brother taught me. Yet, when your paths cross more than once, shouldn't there be some greater significance? Somehow, standing here on the peak of these alpine slopes, I feel as if I've made lifelong friends._

Slowly squinting at the pristine scenery, Eron realized grudgingly that these cold mountains that seemed so ominous in the nighttime were overwhelmingly awe-inspiring, majestic. He felt small and significant standing here by the cliff side. Yet, he was glad that he was able to stay and see such a spectacle. The very mountains which weathered the tumultuous blizzard shone so splendidly as the sun rose, heralding the world with the beginning of another day.

"It's beautiful," Erika uttered, before she realized she had said it out loud. Blushing, she glanced away from her brother, ashamed after having made all the fuss the previous day.

"It is, isn't it?" Eron squinted his eyes, unaccustomed to such glorious light. If Erika noticed Eron's line of vision was directed towards Sakura, standing at the cliff's edge, she chose to let it slide from her notice. For there Sakura was, unhindered by a sleepless night, smile as radiant as the sunbeam, hair streaming around her, glistening almost as golden as the morning sky. "As if the gates of heaven are opening to the human eye for a brief second." An electric shock ran through him. Eron ruminated,_ Ah so is this what they call having seen Divine Light?_

"Come to think of it, I think it's my first time seeing the sunrise," admitted Erika.

"No way!" Miho exclaimed, glancing over at the twins. Though she wasn't particularly fond of the two, she had always been fascinated by them, for she didn't quite hold a grudge against the Dark Ones like she should. Eron, when he didn't mock her, amused her, and Erika was slightly more pleasant to Miho than she was to most other girls.

"Well, who gets up early enough just to see the sun rise?" Erika replied haughtily.

"Syaoran does," Miho giggled. "He wakes up at the break of dawn to do his morning exercises like a Spartan."

"Well, better than Kai, who doesn't fall asleep until it's light outside," Syaoran grumbled.

"Speaking of sleeping, we should be heading back," Sakura recalled. "I promised Rika-chan we'd return promptly."

"We've dawdled quite a bit in the ice palace," Syaoran sighed. How Rika had warded off the teachers, he did not want to know. There were so many of them missing, that it would be impossible for the teachers not to notice.

"How are we going to return?" Tomoyo asked. "Truthfully, I'm not quite sure where we are in these mountain ranges—I was unconscious when the Snow Queen took me."

Everyone blinked at Sakura blankly.

"Ah—the Silver Wolf brought us here," Sakura stated, wondering how far they truly were from the resort. Were they even in the same province?

Cerberus added, "And I just followed him—he was going so quickly, all I could do was fly at full force, and I didn't pay any attention to the surroundings."

Thus, they all turned to Eriol, who adjusted his glasses somberly. "I don't think I have enough power left to transport all of us back at this point."

"How about you two? How did you guys end up here?" Miho demanded the twins.

"Well…" Eron began slowly, reluctant to admit that he had no power to transport himself and Erika back, let alone the entire group of them. "The Teleport sort of left after bringing us here, and I'm not sure if I can call it again."

Dropping down on her knees, Miho wailed, "What was the point of going through all this if we are stuck in the middle of nowhere with no means of escaping?"

Clasping her hands together, Sakura called out in her clear voice, "Okami-sama, I beg of you another favor. Please guide us back to those who await us."

"Silly, he won't answer to a mere human's summon," said Cerberus. Truthfully, he was yet intimidated by the great and noble beast.

A sleek tail brushed by her legs. Slowly circling Sakura, the silver wolf, who camouflaged in with the snow, stated, "You have courage, Card Mistress, to summon I, the Lord of the Mountains. I might have come to devour you all, for I've been craving fresh meat lately."

"Please, mighty Silver Wolf, I beg pardon for my rudeness, but we need to find a way to return," Sakura said, humbly kneeling before the wolf.

"You need not bow before me. Very well, Kinomoto Sakura, Card Holder," the Silver Wolf replied in his low voice. He eyed Eron and Erika. "Transporting all you back to your side of the mountain will take but a mere second through my command, however do you wish those two to be sent back also? They are intruders and unwelcome in my presence. You are aware that they are descendants of the Dark One?"

Blocking Erika who was about to give a rude reply, Sakura replied, "Yes I am aware. And I plead under my behalf, that they too should be sent back."

"As you please, Bearer of the Staff of Stars." If the Silver Wolf were a human, he would have been smiling. Turning to the twins coldly, he said, "You have a benevolent protector—should you ever be caught in my presence under different circumstances, beware. I would show no mercy though human business rarely concerns me."

Long silvery tail swishing, the Silver Wolf examined Eriol. "You've grown much too idle and careless, Sorcerer Reed—a disgrace to your parents, I should say."

For a second, Tomoyo thought that a stormy expression crossed Eriol's turbulent slate-blue eyes, but that might have just been the glare off his glasses. Such a grand creature as the Silver Wolf, she had never seen before, and felt honored to behold. She almost felt as if she had to bow down humbly before such a regal creature. The wolf passed her with what seemed like a nod of approval, then passed by Miho and Kai without so much as a sign of acknowledgement. They were beneath his consideration. Yet, out of the corner of his golden eyes, he glanced at Kai, who stared back gravely, before lowering his head.

Stopping before Syaoran, the Silver Wolf said, "You have a difficult path ahead of you, Chosen One of the Li Clan."

"I'm no longer the Chosen One," Syaoran said grimly.

"People aren't entitled to be the Chosen One; they are born Chosen," replied the Silver Wolf without so much as a proper explanation. Then, he turned to the entire group. "Well, an unsightly lot you are, all of you, mere children thinking they are a lot more important than they actually are. Yet, all of you are with potential for greatness. As soon as you have a roof over your head and your stomachs are full, you would return to your useless broodings and scheming. Only when you are thrown out in the middle of the wilderness, when animalistic instincts to survive take over troublesome logic and rationale, do you value what is truly important. Humans are silly, self-absorbed creatures, so easily lead astray. Yet, when the circle is once more joined, and the children set their priorities straight, the stars will bless you all. Well now, return back to you domain and those who await you."

Throwing her arms around the wolf's thick fur, Sakura said, "Thank you so much!" The others gaped at her, for they all preferred to keep a distance from the sharp fangs of the wolf, for indeed, they felt like silly children in front of such a great presence.

"We shall meet again, Card Mistress," reassured the Silver Wolf in a kindly tone, almost fatherly. The wolf leaped across the gorge in one bound to the other side of the cliff, but before he did, Sakura caught him murmur lowly, "You really do resemble him."

Squinting her eyes through the morning mist, on the opposite cliff edge Sakura could make a faint outline of a man with pale brown hair lightly blowing in the breeze. His kimono was a slightly darker color than his peaceful, spring green eyes. One hand was rested upon the silver wolf's head, but he was looking up at her. He had a smile, a gentle, warm smile which reminded her of a mild summer's days. Then, everything came a blur, and she felt herself soar higher and higher through the mountain range, until she saw the smoke billowing from the chimney of the resort, all in a blink of an eye.

_**Part VI: The Winter Competitions…**_

Rubbing her blurry eyes, Chiharu peered out the window. Down the snow-covered pathway, she saw eight figures approaching. Grabbing Takashi's arm, she exclaimed, "Oh my goodness. They're finally back! Sakura's found Tomoyo-chan and Miho-chan, and everyone!"

Falling out of her seat in relief, Rika tumbled over to the common room and called out, "Terada-sensei! Terada-sensei, they're back!"

Hours ago, the storm had ceased and the electricity had returned, and most of the students had returned to their rooms. However, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Takashi asked for permission to wait downstairs, and had dozed throughout the evening, huddled in flannel blankets on the couches by the window overlooking the front of the resort. Terada-sensei and the four remained downstairs, anxiously awaiting Sakura and everyone's return.

Yawning, Naoko fumbled around for her glasses. She had fallen asleep on the sofa. "No way, I thought they were really goners. Do you think they met the Yuki Onna?"

"I'm so glad they're safe," sniffled Chiharu. Though she knew her friend had a tendency to disappear suddenly, they always returned safe and sound. Yet, she was so afraid that one day Sakura would disappear and never come back again, for Chiharu knew that Sakura faced dangers greater than any normal school girl could comprehend.

Wiping Chiharu's nose with his sleeve, Takashi said, "Of course they're safe. You would expect no less from Sakura & Co."

Rika, Chiharu, Takashi, and Naoko dashed out the door to greet their friends.

"Rika-chan!" Sakura exclaimed, waving her hand excitedly. Syaoran, Miho, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Kai followed behind her. A little behind them trudged along Eron and Erika.

"Eh, I didn't know the twins were missing as well," Naoko stated, shivering in the morning chill. Sakura and her friends seemed worse for wear—random articles of clothing were ripped, gloves missing, faces scratched and bruised.

"Kinomoto-san!" The teachers having heard the news that the missing students had returned, rushed out to the doorway.

"Terada-sensei!" Sakura gulped. Bowing her head, she said, "I'm sorry, Terada-sensei, we…"

"Abominable! Eight students missing all night long! What will we ever say to their parents! You must all be punished!" interjected Ogata-sensei, still in nightgown, her hair in curlers.

Terada Yoshiyuki stared at the eight students. This was not the first time Sakura and her friends went missing on school trips, nor the first time he suspected that they were part of something more immense than he could ever imagine. What they had been up to last night, he would probably never know, nor did he care to question about. However, he still trusted them. They were good kids, and furthermore, responsible, bright young adults, leaders of their group.

A timid hand touched his sleeve. "Terada-sensei, please don't scold them—Sakura-chan and Li-kun only went out to look for Hiiragizawa-kun and Tomoyo-chan, who were missing." Rika stared up with large timid chocolate brown eyes.

"We must punish these students as an example to others of what happens to naughty students who break rules!" Ogata-sensei declared, thin lips pursed.

"That is right; these students must be punished." Terada-sensei said grimly. Rika's hand fell from his sleeve. "All of you, immediately go to bed and get some rest and sleep—hopefully you will be able to wake up in time for the afternoon activities. I'll ask the cook to set up food for you if you are hungry later."

"But—" Ogata-sensei was flabbergasted. "You are going too easy on them, Terada-sensei! These children were missing all night, endangering our reputation as their guardians on this trip!"

"These children have had a horrifying experience last night, all an unfortunate accident because of a natural disaster, and must have some rest before anything else! I'm sure they made their way back as soon as they could, when the storm cleared. It was unwise, but very courageous of these students to go out to look for their missing friends; isn't that so, Hiiragazawa-kun, Daidouji-san?" relied Terada-sensei, who never raised his voice, very firmly. And his voice was final.

Eriol and Tomoyo nodded their heads frantically, transporting the offense of eight students' all-night truancy to a circumstance where a group of valiant students braved the storm in search of their missing two friends, trapped in the mountains because of the blizzard. The other teachers murmured words of concern, and ushered the eight students up to their room, without asking any more questions.

Gazing at Terada-sensei gratefully, Rika said, "Thank you, Terada-sensei, for understanding."

Ears reddening, Terada-sensei cleared his throat and declared, "You four must return to your rooms and get some sleep as well, in you beds. So that you have energy for the competitions later on today."

"Yes, sir!" chimed Naoko, Chiharu, and Takashi, smiling brightly.

"You too, Terada-sensei—you stayed up all night waiting for them," Rika said. Before as a man, Rika foremost admired Terada-sensei for being such a dedicated teacher, one who truly cared for his students.

"What teacher would be able to sleep, knowing his students are missing?" asked Terada-sensei quietly. "Unable to protect his students, because he is but one helpless man. The least I could do was wait."

Rika smiled up at him before heading upstairs to her room.

Sakura and her friends woke up in time for lunchtime. She was dismayed to hear that the Aoi Team was way ahead in the first part of the competitions held that morning. Since the Aoi Team had gained 100 points for winning the relay races, Sakura realized that there was more pressure put on the individual skiers, including herself.

"We were really worried, because all the key members of our team were missing," Aki stated, dunking a chunk of bread into the creamy soup. "Including our captain."

Yawning, Syaoran poked at his food with a fork. He was not particularly hungry, practically falling asleep over his food. But his team needed him for the afternoon competitions. How the others were so refreshed an energetic after only a couple hours of sleep was beyond him.

"Don't be so disappointed, Sakura! We'll win in the afternoon competitions, and crush the Aoi Team!" Miho exclaimed triumphantly, glaring at Aki.

"I'm so glad that I can videotape Sakura-chan skiing," Tomoyo said, polishing her dear camcorder. "Don't worry, you'll have no problem beating Syaoran-kun."

"Don't route for the other team, Tomoyo-san," Aki exclaimed.

"But Sakura-chan will look so cute with a medal around her neck, won't she?" Tomoyo stated dreamily. "It was my greatest calamity when Sakura-chan quit gymnastics, but here, Sakura-chan can stand in spotlight again."

"Ah, right." Aki ducked his head down, ears turning red.

"Eh, is Mizuki-sempai not awake yet?" Miho asked, tucking rolls underneath the table, into her pockets to feed Kero-chan later.

"Yeah," Syaoran replied, glancing at Sakura. "He's participating in several activities for your team, isn't he? I wouldn't count on him showing up."

"Don't worry. Kai-kun will come," Sakura said, patting Miho's back reassuringly. "We can win." She smuggled some of the cookies off the table onto her lap. Kero-chan was craving sweets.

Leaning her chin against her hand, Naoko stated, "I think the twins competing would be the most interesting thing to watch."

Eron sat at the end of the table, picking at his food, immersed in deep thought. Why he had bothered to show up, he didn't quite know. Maybe because he knew Sakura would have been disappointed if he dropped out from the race. Besides, Erika had told him that she would beat him the competitions today.

"Now, Aoi Team, Akai Team, it is time for the Individual races!" Terada-sensei called out into the speaker. "We will begin with the beginner race! Chang Eron, Chang Erika, take position!"

The twins took position on the top of the beginner slopes. There was a buzz of excitement amongst the students. It was their first time to see the twins compete. Of course, Eron was considered the more athletic of the two since he was in the soccer team, however, Erika looked the more confident of the two as they stood on top of the slopes.

"Ready… _GO_!" A shotgun went off with a bam.

Erika and Eron shot down the slopes.

"Amazing how much both of them improved in three days," Chiharu murmured to Takashi.

"Some people are born with all the talent," sighed Takashi.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Naoko asked excitedly.

"Eron-kun, over course," Chiharu replied rashly.

"No, look!" Rika pointed to the nearest figure approaching the end-line.

"It's Erika-chan!" Naoko exclaimed in surprise.

"And victory goes to the Aoi Team!" Terada-sensei called out, holding up Erika's hand. Even Erika looked startled, looking around panting. Eron had arrived a couple seconds later than she, and it was clearly her victory. Nobody looked more surprise than the winner herself.

"I can't believe Eron lost!" raged Miho. "We really can't afford to lose another round!"

"Hoe-e." Sakura's head drooped. She was up next, and all the pressure was on her.

Sakura felt dizzy looking down from the top of the slope. Since when had the intermediate slope looked so steep? Trying not to glance at Syaoran standing on the other side of the slope, Sakura took a deep breath in, waiting for the start signal.

From the bottom awaited the eager spectators. Sakura and Syaoran were both popular figures in Seijou Junior High, especially since after the Star-Crossed production, and there was not a student who did not know their names.

"100 yen that Li-sempai will win!" stated an underclassman from the soccer club.

"No way, 200 yen that Kinomoto-sempai will win!" insisted another student. "Li-sempai won't have the guts to beat her!"

"Ha, you haven't seen them competing before, have you?" chuckled Naoko. "Let's see… 200 yen that Sakura-chan will win, also, because she's my close friend. And because she's in my team."

"Oooh, 100 yen that Li-kun will," Takashi stated.

"Don't participate in the betting," Chiharu said, bonking Takashi on the head.

"The act of placing bets developed from chariot racing back in the age of the city-states, when…" Takashi was cut off.

"Though Sakura-chan is my friend, I wouldn't place any bets on her," Chiharu sighed. "She can barely ski."

"But she's surprised us before," Rika reminded. "She can learn to skate in an hour, ski overnight."

"That's right." Chiharu's brook brown eyes twinkled. "But I would rather bet that Li-kun will surprise us all." She chuckled by herself, as Takashi eyed her suspiciously.

"And now, the much anticipated Intermediate Race, between the captains of the Aoi Team and the Akai Team!" Terada-sensei called out. The gun shot rang out.

Sakura and Syaoran kicked off down the slope. _Good, I didn't trip over the start signal,_ Sakura thought. She concentrated in moving smoothly over the snow, weaving in and out to control her speed. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Syaoran pass her. _Don't rush… Use control, concentrate._

"Ooh, I'm so excited; I can't miss a moment!" Tomoyo's eyes were glued to her camcorder.

"So, who are you placing your bet on, Tomoyo-san?" Eriol asked, standing beside her to get a better view of the bottom of the slope.

"Sakura-chan, of course," Tomoyo replied without hesitation.

"But Li-kun is the better skier," commented Eriol, waiting for an explanation.

"Exactly. Look! They're coming!" Tomoyo zoomed the lens out. Syaoran was approaching first, but Sakura was catching up.

"GO SAKURA!!!" shouted Miho.

_Just a little more,_ Sakura repeated to herself. _Just a little more; I can do it! Go at my pace. It doesn't matter if Syaoran's ahead of me. If I just focus on my path…_

And just then, Syaoran, so fiercely making way for the end line, tripped over his skis and fell flat on his face into the snow. His teammate groaned. Stifling a snicker, Sakura swerved around his heaped figure and made it to the end. Her team cheered frantically—the Akai Team's first victory!

Picking himself up, Syaoran trudged back to his reproachful teammates.

"How could you?" Aki demanded. "You were so close! That was the clumsiest fall I've ever seen in my life."

"I can't believe you stumbled, when even a beginner such as I made it down safely," Erika stated haughtily.

"Don't worry about it, pal," Takashi said, patting Syaoran's back sympathetically. "But I really shouldn't have placed my bet on you."

"Hand it over." Chiharu held out her gloved hand gleefully.

"Yes, ma'am." Sighing, Takashi placed a crumpled bill into her hand.

"I see what you mean," Eriol said to Tomoyo, who was videotaping Sakura swarmed by her excited teammates. Never mind that they were supposed to make their way up to the highest course, for their round. Tomoyo seemed oblivious to her own race coming up in a couple of minutes. After all, neither of them were the type to fret.

"Hmm…" Tomoyo smiled blissfully. Dear, softhearted Syaoran!

Syaoran, despite all the snide remarks thrown at him from his teammates, was heedless as he gazed across the field to the Akai Team, where Sakura was beaming at her friends.

"Are you listening to me?" demanded Aki in frustration.

"Eh?" Syaoran turned his attention back at his angry team members.

"I asked, if you fell on purpose!" repeated Aki.

"No way," Syaoran replied, crossing his arms. "As if I have no more pride than that."

"That's right," Miho giggled. "Li Syaoran would never make himself a fool in front of the entire school for anyone's sake—Sakura-chan won fair and square!"

"Next is the Advanced Race!" called out Terada-sensei. He was glad to see Syaoran's fall was not too serious. Another boy had been called away to the infirmary earlier that day. "Aoi Team's Vice-Captain, Daidouji Tomoyo, and Akai Team's Vice-Captain Hiiragizawa Eriol!"

At the start of the gun, the two took off, full speed. The spectators watched in awe as the two sped down the almost vertical slope, the most difficult course in the entire resort. Unlike the rest of the students, the two competitors skied with the grace and coordination of a pro, neck-to-neck, so that it was impossible to determine who was the better skier.

"This one will be a difficult round," Chiharu murmured. "They're both such excellent skiers and the course is much longer and steeper." This was the students' most anticipated race, not only for the competition, but for visual entertainment also.

Trying her hand at videotaping for a change, Sakura zoomed the camcorder to the two distant figures at the top of the highest slope. "Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun are both so wonderful."

"Humph. Tomoyo's decent," Syaoran remarked.

"Really, I have no idea where to place me bet on," Naoko murmured.

Swerving in and out of the cones with ease, Tomoyo ducked lower to accelerate her speed. Her long braided hair trailed behind her. _Just focus on my course. That's right._ Though she wasn't a competitive person, she didn't particularly like to lose. Neither did Eriol.

"Oh my gosh, they're coming!" Sakura exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement. She held up Tomoyo's video camera to capture the victory scene.

"They're practically neck to neck," Syaoran pointed out. _Come on, Tomoyo, I know you're made of better stuff than that glass-eyed freak._

Aki cleared his throat loudly. "No chance that _Hiiragizawa-kun_ will fall flat on his face."

The two skiers crossed the finish line. The students rubbed their eyes, for it had been such a close call, they needed the judges to clarify the verdict.

"And the winner is…" Terada-sensei paused, verifying with his fellow teachers. "Daidouji Tomoyo of the Aoi Team."

The Aoi Team, after their previous crushing defeat, screamed in excitement, flocking around Tomoyo, not even giving her time to catch her breath.

"Good job, Tomoyo-chan! I can't believe you beat Hiiragizawa-kun! It was such a close call!" Chiharu exclaimed, patting her friend's back.

"That was amazing—you should go pro," Aki stated. "If you need a sponsor, my father—"

"It was so a tie!" exclaimed an indignant Miho.

"Good job, Tomoyo-san," Eriol said, taking off his glove and holding out his hand. "I haven't had such an exciting race in quite a while."

"Thank you," Tomoyo replied, extending out her hand. Her fingertips tingled as they brushed against Eriol's cool hands. "We were seconds apart, so this race was practically a tie."

"No." Eriol shook his head. "You won because you were more disciplined and focused."

Finally having pushed through the crowd, Sakura exclaimed, "Tomoyo-chan, you were wonderful! I'm so proud of you being my friend."

"I heard you cheering for me all the way from the bottom of the slopes," Tomoyo replied. "Thank you, Sakura-chan."

"Aren't you cheering for the wrong team, Captain?" Miho asked grimly. Patting Eriol's back sympathetically, Miho assured, "Don't worry—the judges didn't see properly. I was pretty sure you crossed the end line first. Nonetheless, your race was one victory I had been taking for granted."

"Nonsense. Hiiragaizawa Eriol lost. Tomoyo, you're my newfound role-model!" Syaoran said, giving a thumbs-up to Tomoyo. At least after his own humiliation, he didn't have to see Eriol gloat.

"Dear Syaoran!" Eriol sighed to himself. "Why does he hate me so much?"

"Don't worry; it's not a lack of you trying," Miho stated pertly. "I mean, you even lost to him in the Duel, to try to appease him, without much avail."

"Who lost to who?" Syaoran scowled. He had poured all his effort in his duel against Eriol, to prove himself to everyone, and also to test himself, for his own self-evaluation of his progress. Yes, he had won, barely, yet why did he feel somewhat unsatisfied by the result? Yes, that's right. Because he knew how truly skilled Hiiragizawa Eriol was, that he could not hold a candle to such immense knowledge and power; he had rather been humbled by the experience. For, he knew he still had a long way to go to become as great as his father had been.

"Come on, you saw Eriol last night, his true powers. It was amazing. I must know never to anger the most powerful magician of the East and West," Miho stated.

_No wonder he's exhausted today, _Tomoyo thought, glancing at Eriol, who had dark circles under his eyes, well hidden by his ski goggles. After using all that immense energy, tracking down Miho, finding me all the way in the Snow Queen's territory, crumbling down the entire palace, rebuilding it, not to mention all the power he had used inside the palace, defending them all. What he did yesterday was not humanly, and it was amazing that he could function today at all. On the other hand, she herself had quite a good night's rest while she had been trapped inside the ice block, and had left Sakura and the others to do all the fighting, a mere observer.

"Next will be the snowboarding competition. The representative from the Aoi Team is Akagi-kun," Terada-sensei announced, abruptly ending the Aoi Team's ecstasy.

"Well, this will be the last race," Aki stated, crossing his arms smugly. This race was his victory.

"Sakura-chan, what are we going to do? Matsumi-kun, who was supposed to be in the snowboard race, sprained his ankle earlier during the relay race," Naoko said. "Is there anyone who knows how to snowboard in our team? We have alternatives for each category, right?"

"Actually, Mizuki-kun was signed up as the alternative for this category, since he didn't sign up for any of the other activities," Sakura said, flipping through her list of students.

"Did Mizuki-sempai even wake up yet?" Miho asked skeptically.

"If the racer doesn't show up, it's immediately forfeit," Syaoran said. "Which means your team will automatically lose."

"Don't count on it already," Sakura said, chin held up. "Someone, run up to the resort and check if Kai-kun is there."

"No need to," Naoko stated, pointing way up to the advanced slopes, next to the red flag. "There's our representative."

A student completely dressed in a black ski suit, wildly spiked hair pushed back from his forehead by a black headband, and with gleaming black ski goggles covering his eyes appeared, popped up on the top of the slopes, propped against a black snowboard.

Squinting her eyes into the distance, Miho asked, "Who is that?"

"That nerve," muttered Syaoran.

Fastening his boots to his professional snowboard, Aki smirked, looking up to see his competitor. "You shouldn't have bothered to show up, Mizuki-kun. There's no way you can win, when this is your first day on the slopes. It's my victory by default."

Grinning amiably, Kai replied, "But you might have looked kind of silly sliding down the mountain by yourself. Oh wait; you enjoy the world looking at you and only you."

"Humph." Aki didn't think his classmate was worth answering.

Terada-sensei held out his hand. "Ready. _GO_!" The gunshot went off simultaneously.

Aki kicked off without hesitation, leaving Kai standing motionless, frozen to the spot. Looking back, Aki smirked. There was no way Kai could catch up with him now.

From the bottom of the hill, Syaoran uttered, "That idiot, what does he think he's doing?"

"The gunshot," Sakura whispered, eyes large. Kai stood at the top of the slope, paralyzed by that thunderous bang.

"Aki-sempai had a huge head start—he's going to win!" lamented Miho. She called out, "Mizuki-sempai, get a grip!"

"Besides, Mizuki-kun hasn't even practiced at all since we came to the resort; he didn't even set foot on the slopes once," Naoko stated. "His odds against Aki, who's had private lessons by former snowboarding champion coaches, are not very high."

"Look, Mizuki-kun is waving at us," Chiharu stated. "He doesn't look nervous.

Indeed, Kai waved from the top of the hill, then bowed, right hand forward, an elegant introduction to his ensuing performance. People tilted their heads, wondering what he was up to. When Aki was about halfway down the slopes, Kai shot off, snow flaying behind him. Everyone gasped at his speed, as he swept down the mountain, a mere dark blur against the sparkling white snow. As he reached the most difficult part of the course, where there was a sharp precipice, he flew off into the air, turning three somersaults on his gleaming black snowboard. The students standing at the base of the mountain gaped, for from the distance, Kai's black figure against the sunlight was like an eagle soaring into the sky.

It was a refreshing sensation for Kai, gliding midair with the world below him and the blue sky within his reach, and he got carried away with his antics in the air. _Shoot, didn't mean to do something so fancy._ When Kai landed back on the ground, he reminded himself not to lose control again. Yet, for a brief moment when he was facing up at the clouds, he had felt liberated.

Gulping, Sakura said, "Kai-kun's truly amazing. I would never be able to do that."

"Show off," muttered Syaoran.

"How beautiful," sighed Tomoyo, glad she had caught every second of Kai's movement on film.

_That's right. Sometimes I am awed at how beautiful human figure can be,_ Miho contemplated. "It's strange that even someone as crude and vulgar as Mizuki-sempai can be so graceful," she stated.

"Oh, but he's naturally graceful and charming," Chiharu stated in surprise. "Can't you tell it's bred into his bones?"

Much to Aki's astonishment, he heard a swoosh behind him, and in a matter of seconds, a black figure swished ahead of him, leaving him wading through the snow. Pumping his legs for momentum, Aki wondered how a person could be so quick, even on a snowboard. Even as he made his way down the slope, Kai had already reached the end-line, much to everyone's amazement. Who would have though Mizuki Kai, who didn't show up for a single practice, who came barely in time for the last race that day, who was so lazy and clumsy during PE class, who cared nothing about team cooperation, would show up and be the saving grace of the Akai Team?

"Kaitou-kun, you were great!" squealed Sakura, throwing her arms around Kai's neck. "We're almost a tie with the Aoi Team now!"

"How come you bothered to show up, Mizuki-sempai?" Miho demanded.

"If you were that good, why didn't you tell us earlier?" asked Naoko, bedazzled. She was seeing Kai in a new light.

"Humph." Grumpily, Aki walked over to his teammates.

"Tough luck," Chiharu reassured Aki. "You were fine—Mizuki-kun was just too quick, that's all."

"Did you see that? It took Mizuki-kun half the time it did Akagi-kun to get down the hill," uttered a classmate.

Fuming, Aki glared at Kai, who nonchalantly stood in the midst of the worship of his fellow students. _The spotlight should have been mine. The victory should have been mine. Everyone should be congratulating me right now. Yet, they idolize that lazy, good-for-nothing delinquent, who played hooky for the entire trip, went missing all night long, and shows up at the last moment. Why? What's so good about him?_

"Nobody gets to where they are without effort," Tomoyo said, setting down her camcorder briefly.

"Eh?" Aki swerved around, caught off-guard. Tomoyo had the uncanny habit of creeping up behind you without making a sound. In fact, the sweet-faced girl quite scared him at times, for she seemed to be able to read right into the soul. "What are you talking about?"

"Even Kai-kun's tried hard to get to where he is now. It's even harder when you have to hide all your hard effort, and make it appear natural," Tomoyo continued. "You should know that already, Akagi-kun."

"The likes of Mizuki Kai are born like that," Aki said through gritted teeth, kicking his snowboard to the ground. "They have everything at the tip of their fingers, but never take full advantage of their innate gift, for they have it too easy. They take everything for granted." He paused. That's right, he should be glad that Kai was a delinquent, for if Kai, with his brains and talents ever put his mind to truly excel, someone like himself, ordinary, mediocre Akagi Aki, would never be able to stand out.

"Don't try to mold yourself into a perfect being," murmured Tomoyo lowering her long lashes. "There is no such thing a perfect person, for our imperfection make us human. For someday, there will be someone who will be able to accept you just as you are, Akagi-kun, and expect no more and no less from you."

Daidouji Tomoyo was the one girl Aki would not flirt with, for he had a feeling that she could see through everyone, and he hated feeling so vulnerable. Could a girl like that have a flaw herself?

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura waved frantically to catch her friend's attention. "It's the snow sculpture contest next! You should be able to win that, after building an entire ice palace, grand enough for a queen!"

Laughing, eyes twinkling like amethysts, Tomoyo ran up to Sakura.

_Someone who will be able to accept me just as I am, expecting no less and no from me. _Aki smiled, picking up his scraped snowboard and brushing off the snow. _Mizuki Kai is but a bug crawling on the ground. I shouldn't compare myself to such a filthy, worthless being. I am of a different caliber._

The students participating in the snow sculpture contest gathered in the field behind the resort. Basically anyone who wanted to participate could do so, and whichever sculpture was rewarded the highest score from the judging panel won a 100 points for their team. Those who didn't participate had free time on the slopes until dinnertime.

"This is our last chance to beat the Aoi Team!" announced Sakura to her teammates. "The more people who participate, the higher the chance that the winning design would be on our team. We can team up, so by all means, make a snow sculpture with a group of people."

The Aoi Team was pretty confident in Tomoyo's skills. She and Syaoran had paired up and began making what they were most familiar with—food. Out of snow, they molded a fancy 5-layer cake, so realistic that people were tempted to eat it.

Of course, Chiharu and Takashi paired up with each other. Unfortunately, they spent half the time squabbling over what to make.

"Kai-kun, come join our team," Sakura implored, patting at a mound of snow. Miho dragged over another bucket of snow and dumped it on the ground.

"No thanks," Kai replied, waving his hand in dismissal. "If I have to do this, I'd rather do it alone. You guys will just wreck my masterpiece."

"That attitude," muttered Miho, as Kai wondered off from the contest grounds.

Sighing, Sakura rolled the snow into a huge ball. Together, Miho and Sakura tried to make a Snow Bear, without much success. The ears wouldn't stick in place, and when they finally got the years to stay on each side of the head, albeit they were lopsided, the bear didn't look much like a bear.

"It looks like Kero-chan," giggled Miho. "This is hopeless."

"Hmm… The ears are too big," commented Eriol, who had just returned from the slopes to check on his teammates. "And the head not proportional to the body."

"You fix it and see if you can make it any better," retorted Miho grumpily. She blew on her freezing, chapped hands.

Taking off his gloves, Eriol walked over to the piece and examined it. Then, he ran his hands over it, adding globs of snow hear and there, sprinkling water to freeze the shape into place, and refining the unshapely blob of snow. Like magic, the monstrous Snow Kero was transformed into a waist-high teddy bear of white snow and black buttons off Eriol's coat for its eyes.

"Wow, you're amazing Eriol-kun!" Sakura exclaimed ecstatically. "It's so adorable now."

"Wonderfully transformed," Miho agreed. Their snow sculpture was unrecognizably improved with Eriol's tinkering. Then again, Eriol always had been talented with his hands.

"This reminds me of the teddy bear sewing kits so popular back in elementary school," commented Sakura nostalgically. Dear Syaoran-bear was slightly worn over the years, and the ribbon tied around its neck was rather frayed, yet it would still remain one of her greatest treasures. All that time Syaoran was away, the black teddy bear had offered her solace, a material proof that Syaoran had once existed, that he would come back some day.

"What's Tomoyo-chan and Li-kun making?" Nakao stated, peering over the line to the other team's space.

Watching Tomoyo and Syaoran huddled together on their side of the field, Sakura sighed. Why couldn't she ever be paired up with Syaoran? First, they were assigned as captains of rival teams, then they had a fight. Next, they were separated in the Ice Palace, and today, they had no chance to exchange even a word to each other. The closest she had gotten to him was during the ski competitions, when they raced down the same slope.

At that moment, Syaoran turned his head towards her direction, and his eyes met hers. She had been caught staring.

He grinned slightly. His voice was laughing in her mind. _What is that thing you made? Kero-chan? You should have chosen a better model. The real thing is ugly enough._ Syaoran turned around, pretending to be absorbed in his piece.

How rude! Sakura stuck her tongue out at the back of Syaoran's head—she knew he felt it—and looked away. In the far end, she saw Kai intently bent over his piece. So, he had chosen to participate after all. By this time, most of the students had finished their pieces and were goofing off and playing pranks. Yet, Kai was oblivious to everything going around him.

Finally, the teachers called it time, and each group of students stood next to their snow sculptures, waiting for it to be judged. The teachers walked around from piece to piece, ranging in diversity, subject matter, size, and quality.

Pausing in front of Takashi and Chiharu's piece, Terada-sensei politely asked, "Yamazaki-kun, can you explain to me what your piece is?"

"It's the Loch Ness Monster, which is said to be the last of the dinosaurs, who survived the alien invasion by hiding in a lake named after itself, and…" Takashi not only explained his piece, but the legend behind it. Chihiro glared at Takashi. Obviously, she had succumbed to his whims on their subject matter but was not pleased by it.

"I see." Terada-sensei cut his eccentric student short, staring hard at the glob of snow stacked in front of him. If he tilted his head enough, he could make out a long neck.

The teachers walked to the next piece. "Wonderful, Daidouji-san, Li-kun," commented the art teacher. The multi-colored layered cake looked like it was coated in white, yellow, green, pink, and blue frosting. The students gasped and the rainbow ice-sculpture in amazement. Where did the colors come from? For some reason or another, Tomoyo had added an ice bride and groom figurine on top, transforming it into a wedding cake. "Looks quite edible."

"Oh it is," stated Tomoyo. "We've added fruit-color sugar syrup to our snow as we mixed it—and it's made from clean, untouched snow too, on top of a large tray borrowed from the lodge kitchen (upon Li-kun's insistence). The yellow layer's lemon-flavored, green is melon, pink is strawberry, and blue is grape." She presented cans of red bean and preserved fruits. "If you add anko and these canned peaches, pineapple and strawberry, you will have a wonderfully refreshing, low-fat desert."

Terada-sensei stuck out a finger and swiped it over the yellow top layer, and then tasted his finger. "Mmmm… it really tastes like lemon!"

Everyone was eager to taste Tomoyo and Syaoran's ice cake, and not much of it remained by the time they moved on to the next piece.

Standing before Naoko's piece, six snowballs lines up in a neat row, Terada-sensei asked politely, "Is this takoyaki lined up or something?"

"No, it's a snow caterpillar," Naoko answered solemnly.

Finally, they stopped by the last piece, off to the corner behind a cluster of trees. Kai was still crouched by his sculpture, working on it, oblivious to the judges. For a while, the students merely stared at him working, for they had never seen Kai so intent on something, so that he was unaware of everything else around him.

"Mizuki-kun, the time is up," Terada said gently.

"I'm not finished yet. Go judge the other pieces first." Kai hammered at his chisel, chunks of ice flaying out from the solid block of ice.

"What is he doing?" Aki muttered. He had returned from the slopes, to check on his teammates. "Does he think he's Michelangelo or something?"

"Where did he get those tools?" Naoko commented.

Leaning over to Miho, who stood by her, Tomoyo whispered, "Do you think Mizuki-sempai's actually making something?"

Gulping, Miho stared at Kai, bent over his piece, his bare hands flying over his piece, as if he was carving away a jewel, not merely frozen water.

"MIzuki-kun, only your piece remains to be judge," Terada-sensei said impatiently. "It's not fair for you to get more time."

"That's right; he should be disqualified," Aki stated, crossing his arms.

"Can't be helped then." Kai sighed, dropping his chisel and hammer. His bare hands were raw from the ice, yet he was sweating. Startled, he stared at the large group of students that had gathered to see his piece. As Kai stepped aside, revealing his ice sculpture, everyone gasped. Some drew back in fright, some stepped for a second look. Out of a block of ice the height of his waist, he had carved an ice wolf, perfect in proportion, only slightly smaller than life size. The sculpture was so realistic that it almost seemed as if the wolf would leap right out at them. "It's not completed," he stated.

Yet, it was clear that whether or not it was completed, the ice sculpture of the wolf was on a different caliber than all the other pieces. It was indeed a masterpiece, though made of ice, and the detail and the animation of the ice wolf was impeccable. The sculpture was not the work of a regular student, notwithstanding the fact that it was chiseled in an hour, and that it was incomplete.

"Wonder where he got the inspiration," Syaoran chuckled. The Silver Wolf would have been flattered.

"Kai's amazing," Sakura murmured, moved by the sheer brilliance balancing fantasy with realism in the piece.

"Did you make that on your own?" demanded Ogata-sensei, pushing up her glasses for a closer look. The wolf seemed fearsome and its fangs ever so sharp.

"Mizuki-kun, why don't you join the art club?" their art teacher asked timidly.

The students were too stunned to speak, for Mizuki Kai, the delinquent who everyone was rather afraid of and intimidated by, had surprised them a second time that day.

"It's beautiful," Miho murmured, reaching out to touch the ice, almost afraid to touch the sculpture. "Almost like…"

"I can't believe you could make something like this in an hour and a half," declared Naoko. "Thank goodness you're on our team."

"That's right, you've saved us twice," said Sakura. What had convinced Kai to participate in these school activities that he so despised? She stared at Miho, sparkling eyes set on the ice wolf sculpture, enraptured.

"This is no game," sighed, Syaoran, kicking a mound of snow.

"Hey!" cried out Aki. "That was my work of art!"

Consequently, Kai's sculpture was rewarded first place, earning 100 points for the delighted and awed Akai Team.

"Who would have thought that Mizuki-kun actually cared for the Akai Team's victory?" Naoko said. "I'm taking another look at him now."

Despite the Akai Team winning the snow sculpture competition, the Aoi Team still had the higher overall score, and thus won the Winter Competitions. Yet, no grudges were held on the whole, since everyone had a wonderful time, and were entertained thoroughly by various individual's antics.

A grand banquet was thrown to celebrate the students' last night at the ski resort and everybody forgot the previous animosity between the two teams, as they mingled together and feasted on the scrumptious food laden on the tables.

"Do you remember Li-kun's great fall?" exclaimed Naoko.

"And the look on Aki-kun's face when Mizuki-kun sped past him on his snowboard," Chiharu said, downing a glass of grape juice.

Waving his spoon in the air, Takashi declared, "Nothing beats the wrath of the Yuki Onna."

Tomoyo and Sakura exchanged glances—Takashi spoke of something correctly for a change.

"Say Sakura-chan, do you think Li-kun fell on purpose?" asked Chiharu mischievously.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Naoko. "Li-kun was just clumsy."

Leaving her friends to squabble over the already past race, Sakura looked around for Syaoran at the dining table. She had seen him just a little while ago. Suddenly, she felt worn out, realizing that because of the emergency crisis last night, she and Syaoran had made a temporary truce, but they hadn't truly made amends.

Sakura slipped away from the crowd of students celebrating in the great lounge and headed towards one of the secluded parlors at the end of the hallway. With the Riddle capture and the Winter Competitions over, she realized more acutely her own dilemmas. Time and time gain, she was caught away by others' problems. Miho and her brother, Tomoyo's feeling for Eriol, Syaoran being ordered to return home. Yet, she realized that she could not forever stall. Throughout the entire trip, she had done her best to avoid Eron. Of course, he kept popping up in unexpected places. That night by the fireplace, when he had asked her to giver him a chance, she had not known how to reply. Since she didn't know how to reply, she didn't reply at all. Yet, once they all returned home, she would have to face the problem sooner or later.

_Life becomes sweeter when I see it in your eyes,_ Eron had told her. What did he mean by it? Somehow, she couldn't help being a little touched when she heard those words. She knew she truly liked, admired and empathized with Eron. If they had met under different circumstances, they may have been able to become great friends. If he hadn't been the Dark One, if she had met him five years earlier, she seriously didn't know what might have happened. But one thing she knew for sure, and that was that she didn't love him.

Sinking down in the cushiony sofa in the dimly lit parlor, Sakura sighed, grateful to be away from the noise and ruckus of the students. It had been a long, long day, starting with a toilsome night weathering the blizzard, not to mention then participating in the competitions. How she had beaten Syaoran was a mystery. After all, he was the better skier.

She heard a rustling behind the couch closest to the fireplace; she was not alone. Out of all the rooms in the lodge, she had to choose an occupied one.

"Why aren't you celebrating with your teammates, Captain?" came the voice behind the back of the couch.

Peeking over the back of the couch, relieved, Sakura replied, "People were looking for you, Kai-kun." Stretched across the couch lay Kai, eyes shut, hands crossed behind his head. "Were you sleeping?"

"Hmm." Kai stared at the black ceiling. "Say, Sakura."

"Yeah?" Sakura was taken by the unusually serious tone. Even though Kai was the star of the team at the moment, he shirked away from all the compliments and all his teammates attempts to draw nearer to him. Not because he wanted to, but because he felt obliged to, Sakura realized. Kai participated in the team activities not for the team, not for himself, but for that one person who was closest to his heart. In a way, she sympathized with him, and in a way, she admired him for being so determined to follow his goals. Yet, mostly, she was exasperated at him for making the situation so complicated.

"I think she found out." There was a silence. Kai continued to stare at the ceiling. Or maybe his eyes were closed—Sakura couldn't tell since his shades still covered his eyes.

"You mean Miho-chan?" Sakura paused. "How?"

Holding up his locket for the long chain around his neck, Kai said, "I should have gotten rid of this much earlier. Yet humankind tends to hold sentimental value to materialistic goods. And I was so afraid that I might lose the last link to myself, that I became careless and foolish. But I don't even know what I am anymore; I have nothing to lose, nothing to gain. I'm just an empty body now. Like _her_… I think I might understand her better now." The last sentence was more to himself than to Sakura.

"Kai-kun." Sakura reached out and placed a hand on Kai's head. Somehow, Sakura sensed that the "her" Kai spoke of was not Miho. "What made you give up on yourself?"

"Myself." Kai smiled slightly. "I'm a coward, an escapist, and always will be. But Sakura, you seem weak by appearance but your will is of iron. If I had a little sister, I would have wanted her to grow into a bright, strong girl like you."

"You do have a sister," Sakura said. "Kai, no matter what you say, you are Miho's brother."

"Sakura, people are born to a name, but they don't necessarily die with that same name."

"You're not going to ever return to her?" Sakura strung her hands in frustration. "Why Kai, why do you have to make things so twisted?"

Slowly sitting up, Kai replied, "Because I love her." It was a relief to be so honest for a change.

"Who is the person you can understand better now?" Sakura asked, thinking he would not answer.

"Mayura-sama, of course, the most piteous of the Five," replied Kai bitterly. He grimaced, as he felt his side rip apart from the inside.

Blinking to clear her blurry eyes, Sakura said with concern, "What's the matter with you? Are you injured?" _Each of the Great Five seemed to be pitiable in some way. I wonder why Kai says that Mayura-sama is the most piteous._

Lying back down, exhausted, Kai mumbled, "I might have broken a few ribs back up in the mountains…"

"And you snowboarded and walked around the entire day in that condition?" asked Sakura in horror. "Kai-kun, that's insanity!" She whipped out her Heal card.

"Idiot, you haven't even recovered yourself yet," Kai said. His body had grown into steel over his years of ordeal, and injuries rarely afflicted him too deeply. In his own way, he too had trained really hard, but all the same, he could never dream of attaining the same level of power that Sakura, Syaoran, or Eriol had; he had his limit.

"You're the idiot; you said you can't even go to the hospital, in fear that your identity is exposed." She had already released her staff and called out the Heal. For a second, her head spun, as she drew out the remaining threads of her power, feeding it into the Heal. Kai was right. She still hadn't recovered yet from using so much power the previous night. Yet, she managed to set Kai's bone—she didn't know how she knew, but somehow, she knew that at least his bones had been healed. Anymore than that was beyond her power.

"You know, you really shouldn't have done that," Kai said, lying on his back, realizing that his ribs were not throbbing anymore. They had ached since he collided against a boulder the previous night, and even while he had been snowboarding. He had forgotten about it by the time he was working on the ice sculpture—his body had become to numb to the various pains. It always fascinated him when Sakura used the Heal Card. It was unlike some cards that were almost self-reliant. The Heal depended heavily on the strength and control of the wielder. Like a blood-donor, the Heal sapped away the healer's powers, channeling into the patient's bloodstream like insulin. It was a scary card, the potential it had. Maybe it would even be able to save the dead. No wonder Syaoran was always wary of the card.

Sakura did not see the corner of Kai's lips sinisterly curve up, for they were interrupted as the door flung open, and without surprise, Syaoran stomped in. "I knew it. I knew you were using your magic again. How many times did I tell you, you cannot use your powers so soon after you've exhausted yourself like last night. You'll do serious, irreparable damage to your body!"

"Ah…" Sakura opened her mouth and closed it helplessly. Probably, it wasn't the wisest thing for her to use so much of her magic after being so drained out the previous night. Yet, to let Kai suffer the pain was unthinkable because it was probably her own fault that Miho went out to seek for the Riddle to help Sakura seal it, and Kai went out to find her.

"Told you using your magic will attract him attention," muttered Kai, rolling over and sitting up again. "Syaoran, give Sakura a break. She was doing it for my sake. I let her heal by broken rib and nothing more. You know her. If you keep her from helping others, she'll become miserable and self-reproaching."

Shutting his mouth, Syaoran swallowed his reproachful words. Kai was right. If Sakura couldn't do as she pleased, she would feel wretched.

"Anyway, do you really think she knows, Kai-kun?" Sakura asked, pocketing the Heal, a card she had created with her strong desire to reduce the pain for Syaoran, who had been thrashed and sliced by the Whip in order to protect her. If she were Miho, how would she be feeling right now? Yet, she felt the worst for Kai, awaiting his judgment.

"Who knows," replied Kai grimly, sitting up.

Reassured that Sakura had not overexerted herself, Syaoran leaned against the arm of the sofa. "Kai, did you ever figure out why the Silver Wolf attacked you and Miho?"

Shrugging, Kai answered, "He didn't like the smell of my cologne."

"Seriously." Syaoran sighed. After all, why would Kai the discreet tell him? "But you were talking to the Silver Wolf afterwards, when we escaped from the melting ice palace. It seemed as if you found a temporary truce."

"Perhaps," replied the former thief. Fortunately, this trip had not been a waste of time, after all. "Maybe he didn't like me because I _wasn't _nice to his son." He snickered, refusing to be serious.

Recalling the pleasantly smiling man with light brown hair and forest green eyes standing on the cliff-side, Sakura said, "By any chance, did you two see the man standing beside the Silver Wolf on the cliff, right before he transferred us back. He was dressed in traditional clothes, and had green eyes."

"Maybe you saw a ghost." Grinning Kai, eyed Syaoran

"It might have been an ogre," added Syaoran solemnly.

"No!" Sakura pouted. "He wasn't like that. He seemed very kind. And he didn't do anything. He just looked up at me and smiled."

Twirling a heavy silver ring around his middle finger, Kai said, "It is said that the Great Five each had a representative mythical animal of power. Not exactly a pet, almost a mascot, more like a comrade. Each of the beasts had their own mind and wills, and voluntarily chose to stay with their master or mistress, and each wielded great power."

"I've heard of that also. Li Shulin's representative creature was of course the dragon," Syaoran stated. And he had the honor of meeting the great Shenlung already.

Lips curled in the corners, Kai continued, "They say that Amamiya Hayashi's patron animal was a wolf, a grand silver wolf that always shadowed his steps and guarded him day and night."

"I've always thought it interesting that the Japanese word for wolf is the same as 'god,' or 'o-kami,'" commented Syaoran, fascinated by this new piece of information. In his Kaitou days, Mizuki Kai must have done a great deal of investigation.

Maybe such marvelous tales of the legendary Great Five were mere rumors, but Sakura nonetheless felt a warm shiver at the thought that she could share some proximity with such an important being.

"What was Mizuki-sama's patron animal?" asked Sakura.

"Can't you guess?" Kai replied, holding out his forefinger gracefully, as if to allow a bird to perch on it.

"Oh!" Thus, Sakura was left to wonder if the Unicorn had been Lord Landon Reed's or the Dark One's patron animal, for they were interrupted by a crisp knock on the door. A pale girl with fiery short hair framing her pointed, heart-shaped face stood by the doorway.

Miho said in a cold, flat voice. "Mizuki-sempai. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Glancing helplessly at Sakura, Kai slowly stood on his feet. "What is it?"

"I can't talk to you here… Can I see you outside?" It wasn't a request but a statement. Dragging his feet, Kai followed the younger with a heavy heart.

"Uh oh," muttered Syaoran as the door clicked shut, leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone in the parlor room.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Well, it's their problem now." Syaoran fretfully brushed a lock of hair away from his eyes, betraying his true anxiety over the issue.

"Syaoran?"

"Hmm?" _I've got to apologize to her this time._

"Why didn't you come after me, when I got separated from you guys in the ice palace?" Sakura didn't know why she was asking him this now.

"I wanted to. But it's not like we would have made a difference. You're skilled enough to escape on your own, without having to worry about three extra people. One of them being a beast." Syaoran paused, suddenly bashful. "You're the Card Mistress, Sakura. I, out of anybody, know how qualified you are. You are used to looking after everyone, on top of taking care of yourself. After all, you are a great Card Mistress, probably the best owner that the cards could have ever met."

Sakura turned red at this unexpected compliment.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "You're mad because I didn't go after you? Maybe I should have, after all. Then I would have made sure you didn't waste your time on those horrible twins."

"Ah, no, it's not that." Sakura smiled blithely. "I'm so happy that you think I'm a competent Card Mistress. I was always so nervous, that you might hold a grudge against me for becoming the owner of the Clow. I myself know that you are more qualified than me in terms of power, years of experience, knowledge of them."

"Silly, I've always known you were qualified, even back in the days when you made all those blunders when capturing the Clow Cards. Why else would you have been given the Clow Staff? I guess I've always been too proud to admit it. But I think if Clow Reed ever made a right decision, it was to name you his successor." Syaoran looked up at Sakura, a load off his chest. Here and now, he wanted to redeem himself for being such a jerk in the beginning.

"At that time, I thought you were rather hateful," Sakura began. "But now I'm thankful that you were there to criticize me so, for you pushed me harder to learn and improve."

"And I saw you grow in such a short period of time, catching up to all the training I've had all my life. It was quite a humbling experience, losing the Clow Cards to you," continued Syaoran. "But here we are, as if fighting over the Clow Cards were merely child's play, and the reality of the world is just perching before us. "

They stood side by side, watching the lantern-lit view of the snowy mountains through the window. Truce was silently made.

Sakura pressed her hand against the cold windowpane, greeted by her faint reflection on the glass. Beside her was Syaoran, his usual quiet self, but looking mighty glad he was indoors and not out in the windy slopes. _I don't love Eron, because when I'm with him, I don't feel so calm, so anxious that the peace may be broken, so blissful, so blessed, so scared. Scared that this moment will merely drift into the lane of memory and melt away like any one of those millions of snowflakes epitomizing beauty in a brief second, then falling into the white, white plains of nothingness._

_Why is it that the more you love someone, the more fears you start to have?_

_**Part VII: Home again…**_

The Seijou Junior High students left the ski resort early next morning, and packing all the students into the buses was chaotic business as usual. Most students were sad to be leaving, but a few, such as Naoko and Syaoran, were very glad.

While teachers hastened to load all the luggage into the bus, Sakura stared out the window absentmindedly, wondering how so much could happen in so little time, at the same time amazed that they were already returning. It was hard to believe that the Riddle was finally captured. Yet, meeting the Snow Queen and the Silver Wolf had taught her that there were mysteries of life she would never understand, and how insignificant she was in the bigger scheme of the world.

On the home trip, Tomoyo would up sitting with Rika, while Takashi sat next to Eriol this time round, and they were entertaining each other very well with their bizarre tales. Chiharu and Naoko sat across from them, and Chiharu looked relieved that she didn't have to listen to Takashi's stories for the entire trip. Thus, Sakura had somehow been singled out and was sitting alone. She didn't mind very much—she could use the other seat for her bag.

"Can I sit next to you?"

Looking up, Sakura gulped. Syaoran, leaned over her seat, scowling as students behind him shoved at him, trying to find good seats. "Sure," she squeaked.

"Oh, and can I get the window seat?" Syaoran added. Setting her bag on her lap, Sakura shifted towards the aisle seat, and Syaoran climbed over her, settling into the seat beside her. The seat was already warm from Sakura sitting in it. "Where's Tomoyo?"

"She's sitting with Rika-chan. Rika-chan wanted to talk to Tomoyo-chan about something," replied Sakura, pointing to a couple seats away.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Syaoran asked, unzipping his jacket and leaning back into his seat.

"Not really—the girls next doors threw a slumber party, and it was noisy throughout the entire night. Security was pretty lax because it was the last day," replied Sakura, poking Kero-chan yellow head back into her bag. "How about you?"

"Same story downstairs." Syaoran glared at Kero-chan who made faces at the unwelcome company.

"I wonder what happened with Miho-chan and Kai-kun," Sakura said, glancing behind her. The back seat was occupied by Kai, already fast asleep, and everybody had the sense to leave him alone. Miho had returned to her class bus.

"It's best not to ask to many questions," replied Syaoran, shutting his heavy eyelids, the weariness from the trip finally taking over.

"What a boring bus-mate—you're going to sleep the entire way, aren't you?" stated Sakura, wondering if it was that much of a bore to sit next to her. Most of the other students were animatedly chattering away. Syaoran did not answer; his breath was soft and heavy.

Around half way through the trip, Syaoran woke up to find something heavy on his shoulders. He peeked through half-shut lids, to find Sakura fast asleep, head leaning against his shoulders. Adjusting his shoulders to support her head more firmly, Syaoran leaned back and shut his eyes again, a nostalgic smile upon his lips.

Rika and Tomoyo, glancing behind them, turned to each other and giggled.

"I'm back!" stated Syaoran, kicking his shoes off and dumping his duffel bags on the floor. It was good to be home, though a week's worth of dust had gathered in his apartment.

"Arf arf!" Wolfie-chan sprinted across the living room, circling round and around Syaraon. The puppy wagged his tail so ferociously that it slapped from one side to the other.

Though Syaoran was dead tired, and he realized that he couldn't even rest tomorrow since he had an all-day shift at the hospital, he had to admit that he had enjoyed the winter expedition. Sure, there had been a point when Sakura hadn't been talking to him, when he had been mighty jealous of Eron attracting so much of her attention, when he had been stranded in the middle of a snowy blizzard, when he went crazy with worry since Sakura fell through the floor in the crumbling ice palace, when he wondered if the entire school would scorn him for tripping over his own skis during the competition. Yet that was all over. Three lessons learned from the trip was firstly, the forces of nature were indeed frightening, secondly, never to anger Hiiragizawa Eriol, for the Clow Reed in him may erupt, and thirdly, the wrath of Sakura was even more frightening than any of the above.

Not particularly having the energy to unpack, Syaoran headed back to his room, the frisky puppy chasing right after him, eager to show affection for his master.

"Go away—you're in the way," grumbled Syaoran, trying to close the door on Wolfie-chan, who howled in joy at Syaoran's familiar scowl.

"Now that I think of it, the Silver Wolf mentioned something about gratitude for looking after his son. Wonder what he meant." Lying flat on his back on his bed, Syaoran picked up Wolfie-chan by his waist, and held the poor puppy high above his head. "Could it be…"

Wolfie-chan barked joyously. Pointed ears were suspiciously wolfish, yet the rounded snout and the dumb expression of adoration as he drooled over Syaoran's hands left no choice but Syaoran to conclude that Wolfie-chan had to be just about the silliest creature in existence, staying faithful to a master who left house for almost a week and didn't think about his pet's existence even once while he was away.

Dropping Wolfie-chan onto the ground, Syaoran chuckled. "Nah, no way."

_September 2005_

_Wish-chan: This has been the longest interval between my last update. I really can't say I have a good enough apology for this, nor for being out of touch completely. I was pretty pissed at the Hotmail account for giving me only 2MB of storage, which is virtually nothing, and my account was pretty much unusable. Recently, I checked to find that the had finally upgraded my account to 250MB, and I was very happy. And I found all those emails that I hadn't checked, and felt really, really guilty. I'll try to get around to reading them now that I've posted my next chapter. I vowed to cut off contact with the CCS world completely till I get the next chapter out. Didn't realize it will take this long. Well, that's what happens with hellish college workload and summer clerkships which completely drains the sap out of you. Stress went from 0 to 250 overload… yeah, I get stressed pretty easily. Heck, I get stressed from writing chapters. But I still enjoy it very much, which keeps me going. I won't go into my heedless apologies again; it's a waste of everyone's time. I've been out to see the world, have learned quite a bit, but always would return to finish this huge project I have set upon myself._

_I still worship comments at my now functioning account. I'm sorry I haven't replied emails over the past months, but don't get me wrong. They're yet what keeps me going strong after all these years. Probably all the faithful fans of CCS out there inspired CLAMP to make Tsubasa, reintroducing our beloved Syaoan and Sakura to us again. By the way, Syaoran is really really hot as a teen. Hehe… I watched a few episodes of the anime, but I have denied myself the pleasure until I get moving on the New Trials. Yes, the plot will finally move into the "season finale" next chapter. Hence the jumbled mess of this one. I'm not too proud of all the snarls in it. Yet, everything will eventually be answered. I need to edit this chapter more, but I've been working on Chapter 49.5, simultaneously, and it's not an easy task, trying to get two chapters up at once. That was my goal, which I have failed. By the way, Chapter 49.5 happens between chapter 49 and the Christmas Special… It's pure comedy. Well, not completely, but… And explains more about Miho's Riddle. Her Riddle, by the way, was a little riddle written by ignorant little me when I was around her age… 13-ish… it was more my lit. class. People had a hard time guessing what the answer was, but one girl answered it correctly. Who knew I would use it here? But each segment personifies a part of each character's views. _

_I found out recently that CLAMP has a manga about "Shirahime," hence that is why I named the Snow Queen "Shirahime (White Princess)." There are many folklore about the Yuki Onna, (I'm very interested in folk tales), and I kind of combined the Japanese element with the Hans Christian Anderson fairytale version of the Snow Queen. Coincidentally, the Snow Queen kidnaps a boy called "Kay." Poor Gerta. Also, Japanese see wolves sort of as a deity, and wolves are worshipped in the mountains, hence their name "okami"— kami-sama means "god" in Japanese. Just some random trivia. _

_Lastly, I am very grieved to hear about the casualties from the Hurricane Katrina… I hope everybody and all your families and friends are safe. The force of natural disaster is what frightens me more than anything manmade, because they are so inevitable. My former roommates' entire town was wiped out, including her house, but luckily, she and her family are safe._

_A quote for you all from one of my favorite books from childhood: _

"_For love is a flower that grows in any soil, works its sweet miracles undaunted by autumn frost or winter snow, blooming fair and fragrant all the year, and blessing those who give and those who receive." Last lines of Little Men by Louisa May Alcott._


	87. Miho’s Interlude

**Chapter 50.5: Miho's Interlude**

_On the night the lone wolf calls,_

_And the angel's feather falls, _

_Through icy cliffs, the raging gale_

_Echoes the forlorn mother's wail._

_Vengeance sought and powers lent,_

_Children found and contracts bent;_

_Wind blows and the cherry blossom branches shake,_

_Woods divide and the eye of the dragon will wake._

_Desperate times summon forces combined;_

_Moon rises, circle rejoined, blood intertwined,_

_Moon wanes, eye cracks, world goes round;_

_Two conceived lost forever would be found._

_Shadowing the golden stars way up high,_

_Thunderclouds loom ominous in the distant sky,_

_But the lone star will shine again_

_As the years brush by with the rain._

"Eriol," Miho asked, climbing onto Eriol's big letter couch and snuggling next to Eriol, who was reading a book. "What are you reading?"

"A book," replied Eriol without looking up.

"Tell me a story, Eriol," said Miho.

"What are you, a kid?" asked Nakuru, who curled up on the sofa adjacent from Eriol.

Miho pouted. When Miho had first moved to England with Eriol, she had nightmares every night and it was only Eriol's stories which eventually put her to sleep.

"What should I tell you about?" asked Eriol.

"The usual," replied Miho with a grin.

Eriol shut his book _Of Pharoahs and Pyramids_, and Miho sat at his feet, hugging her knees to her chest. He began,"This is a story set towards the end of the Edo era in feudal Japan, right before the verge of revolution and the Meiji Reconstruction. It was a mild spring day when the cherry blossoms were in full bloom that a man, once called the greatest swordsman in Japan, and a girl, called the jewel of the orient, met for the first time. The girl was from overseas, and crossed over on a boat from her homeland, the bustling harbor city of Shanghai, to Edo, Japan, where she was on a mission to defeat the greatest swordsman in all Japan. On this merchant boat, she met a disagreeable stranger, a British nobleman disguised as a merchant who chose to irritate her; she swore she had never met a more aggravating person. Furthermore, she was seasick half the time. By the time she arrived in the ports of the Edo harbor, you can be sure she was glad enough to be on land again.

"Springtime in Japan back then is more beautiful than anything you can imagine, with trees and cherry blossoms enshrouding you like a verdant and rose-colored paradise, and the mere scent of the flowers could drift you into heavenly tranquility. It was on one such day that the warrior-girl from Shanghai stumbled upon a man in the deep woods of Mount Kumatori. His eyes were as green as the leaves surrounding them, and he was playing the _ryuteki_ flute, a flute whose sterling tune is said to summon dragons. The sound of the flute first drew the girl to that spot, and she would till her dying day never forget the picture that man made, leaning against a tree trunk in the midst of all the birds of the forest, playing his flute like a time had stopped and all the world was the woods. She walked away without a word because at that moment she was lost in rumination, as she would call it, while others may call it "love at first sight."

"Later on, she realized that the green-eyed man was the feared "greatest samurai in all of Japan," and the possesser of the Eye of the Dragon. He was not an easy force to be reckoned with, for despite his pacifist nature, there was no one who could openly beat him in a fight. Not only was he a skilled swordsman, but he possessed the Second Eye, so that there was no move nor attacker that could ever take him by surprise. And by the time she came to terms that she could not beat him in a duel, she realized that she was already in love with him." Eriol paused.

"And did he love her back?" asked Miho, wide-eyed as she was every time she heard the story.

Eriol smiled ruefully. "Nobody knew what he thought. But one thing for sure was that he did not like it when the English gentleman—if we can call him that—who we met earlier on the ship, showed up one day. This Englishman claimed that he was searching for the Eye of the Dragon—which is the pendant that is emblem to the greatest swordsman. So the poor pacifist samurai-san had one person determined to fight him and another person determined to bargain for his pendant. That is on top of all the other villains and ruffians who were determined to challenge him and attack him. All in all, he had not a moment of peace, and he regretted that he had to be the greatest swordsman in Japan."

Miho gulped. "So, what happened to the samurai and the girl from Shanghai? Did they ever marry each other?"

"That is another story all together, and now, it's time for bed," said Eriol.

"I'm not ten anymore!" exclaimed Miho. "You can't make me go to bed!"

"Oh yes I can," Eriol replied with a sinister smile.  

"Fine." Miho got up with a scowl. Then she remarked, "I wonder if the Riddle's poem had any other significance… It keeps haunting me because of its last words."

"I wouldn't think too hard about it," replied Nakuru with a shrug.

Nodding, Miho left the room.

Suppi-chan peered over from the sofa at Eriol. "The warrior-girl from Shanghai never ended up with the samurai-man from Edo, did he? She ended up with the arrogant, foul-mouthed Englishman."

"Well, I don't want to tell Miho unpleasant bedtime stories now, do I?" said Eriol.

"And to think you inherited the worst traits of the two," muttered Suppi-chan. "Landom-sama's condescension and sadism and Shulin-sama's ill-tempered, malicious cruelty."

"But on the contrary, I think Sakura inherited only the good points of Amamiya Hayashi-sama," remarked Eriol with a smile. "She is caring and loving, peaceful and giving. She too is the pillar which holds everyone together. But most importantly, she shares her feelings instead of keeping them bottled up inside—she doesn't try to take all the burden on herself. That is why her circle should be able to withstand all new trials."

_Wish-chan: (August 2007)_

_This is a place-holder chapter because Amethyst Beloved (my dear uploader who you must all thank for uploading New Trials up to ) was having some issues uploading new chapters, and I think "place holders" aren't allowed. Hopefully this will make it better. And I thought it's a cute little scene anyhow. It'll make for sense if you go ahead and read The Legacy of the Five Forces. Please check out my newest chapters at wishluv. and join the New Trials Yahoo Group if you haven't already!_


	88. Tomoyo's Interlude

**Chapter 50.75: Tomoyo's Interlude Before the Season Finale**

"Hello everybody! The great golden-eyed Guardian of the Sun, Cerberus speaking!" Kero-chan paused for dramatic effect.

Daidouji Tomoyo called out, "Cut!" She lowered her camcorder.

Kero-chan wiped the sweat off his brows. "Whew, that's hard work, commenting on all of Sakura-chan's different costumes. How do you have time to make all these by hand, Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo smiled as she revealed her collection of beautiful costumes from the _Star-Crossed_ production. She rolled the camera on again, focusing on the details of each costume. "Now, here are all of Sakura-chan's costumes for the school musical. Juliet had a total of 18 costume changes in a span of a two-hour long musical."

"Which is quite impressive," interjected Kero-chan. "Look at the detailing in the white lace dress she wore in her final scene when she dies in Romeo's arms. The pearl embroidery is all done by hand—and the rose-pattern lace is imported from Paris."

"Now we're heading off into the season finale of of this arc!" exclaimed Tomoyo. "I look forward to making Sakura-chan many new oufits." Kero-chan leaned over and whispered something in her ears. "What? I'm not going to get a chance to let Sakura-chan wear any of my beautiful outfits this season?"

"You're not supposed to repeat that out loud!" exclaimed Kero-chan.

"Oh well… There's always next season," Tomoyo stated. "Next season, I will have many beautiful new outfits made for Sakura-chan.'

"There's going to be another season?" asked Kero-chan.

Tomoyo nodded, "I'm running out of film for my new movie, _The New Trials of Card Captor Sakura Arc 3._ So I guess remaining footage will go into _Arc 4._"

"Eh?" Kero-chan's eyes bulged. "Are you entering that for another movie contest?" (Refer back to Arc One Season Finale, the New York saga, where Tomoyo won the Best Young Director Contest..)

Tomoyo shook her head. "You can only enter the contest once. But the demand for a sequel to the film was so high, that I had to release an Arc Two—and that was so popular, I was contracted to release Arc Three and Four."

"Does Sakura-chan and the Brat know about this?" asked Kero-chan.

"Shh… It's a secret. Don't tell them," replied Tomoyo, winking.

"It's bad enough that you make them film bits of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles in their spare time," replied Kero-chan, shaking his head.

"But isn't Miho-chan's script fabulous?" asked Tomoyo, starry-eyed.

"No, it's twisted and sick," stated Kero-chan flatly.

Sighing, Tomoyo said, "But I love making flowy, pretty princess costumes for my darling Sakura-chan." She grinned. "Shh… This is a secret but I'm actually preparing to enter a fashion contest. I wonder if my Sakura-chan would model my outfits."

"And you'll probably bully the Brat into modeling with her, won't you?" remarked Kero-chan.

"How did you know? Oh ho ho ho…."

"Thank goodness Tomoyo-chan isn't the one who inherited the Amamiya powers… She would probably have gone over to the dark side long ago," sighed Kero-chan. He turned back to the camera. "Well, that's it folks." He cleared his throat and continued in a mysterious tone, "What Dark Force awaits the Cherry Blossom and Little Wolf now? What shall fallen Chosen One Li Syaoran do about the upheaval back in Hong Kong? What perils lurk around the corner? Now on to the heart-wrenching season finale."

Tomoyo paused the camera. "Kero-chan, on second thought, I might have you do the voice-overs again in Cerberus' voice. You know… It's deeper and more cinematic. Can you transform so that we can do this over again?"

Kero-chan let out a long sigh. "Thank goodness this is not the story of Card Captor Tomoyo."

_Wish-chan: (August 2008)_

_This is just a filler segment to replace a placeholder chapter because Amethyst-chan was having trouble uploading chapters, and I thought it might be because of the placeholder chapters. Anyhow, I always wanted to do a Kero-chan, Tomoyo behind the scenes segment like in the Card Captor Sakura anime. __J I always like nonsence fluff, so please don't mind this section at all. It's purely for amusement's sake. _


	89. Chapter 51: The Third Choice

**Chapter 51: The Third Wish**

More than a year ago, the Chang twins transferred to Seijou Junior High class 2-1 to carry out their ancestor's revenge, their alter egos being the "Dark Ones." Kinomoto Sakura, the Card Mistress chosen by Clow Reed, was once again thrown into a hurdle of attacks, awakening in her the new power to seal dark forces into Sakura Cards. Meanwhile, Li Syaoran who had returned to Hong Kong a year after the final battle against Hiiragizawa Eriol, Clow Reed's reincarnation, was determined to once more fight by Sakura's side against the greater evil. As the Chosen One of the Li Clan, Syaoran had spent the year in Hong Kong wisely, working hard and enduring many grueling training sessions after realizing his deficiencies in the last battle against Eriol. Despite Clan opposition, he ran away from home to fight by Sakura's side in Japan. However, continuing where he had left off was more difficult than he had expected; his sudden departure and time away put a gap in his relationship with Sakura. Furthermore, his cold demeanor and reluctance to open to his one time rival, companion and first love, created more trials for times ahead. Though Sakura was often hurt and discouraged by Syaoran's unapproachable nature, circumstances nonetheless obliged them to open up to each other.

Soon, the two discovered glimpses of the past that were unexpected and at times shocking, such as the ambiguous relationship between Li Ryuuren, Syaoran's father and Amamiya Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother. Simultaneously, the attacks from the "Dark One" increased in number and intensity, while Sakura and Syaoran had to relearn how to trust each other and most importantly, believe in their own strengths. Despite his uncle's warning to stay away from Sakura resulting in his initial brusqueness towards her, Syaoran slowly began to realize for the first time that there were matters of more importance to him than Clan honor. From the whirlpool of events ranging from the camping trip, the New York adventure, staying together in Syaoran's apartment, summer vacation on the run in Tokyo, the Best Couple Contest, the Star-Crossed Production and the many events in between, the arguments and the laughter, the bond between the two strengthened as they became more truthful about their feelings regarding each other.

What began as a simple matter of defeating the Dark Ones became more complicated as more and more people got involved. Old friends were there as always. Kero-chan and Yue remained Sakura's faithful guardians, ready to protect their mistress at any moment. Daidouji Tomoyo was exhilarated by more opportunities to videotape her cousin and best friend, and make Sakura, and anyone else who would endure it, new battle outfits. Initially intending mischief when she returned to Japan after Syaoran, Li Meilin, still struggling with her longtime affection for her childhood fiancé Syaoran, gradually began to mature by the time she returned to Hong Kong the following spring. Meanwhile, Sakura's suspicious but well-meaning older brother, Kinomoto Touya, was ever determined to intervene in Sakura and Syaoran's relationship, and only Tsukishiro Yukito, his best friend and Sakura's first crush, could appease him.

New acquaintances were made also. With the trip to New York during winter vacation thanks to Tomoyo winning the Best Director Contest, Sakura and crew bumped into Hiiragizawa Eriol again, who introduced Mizuki Kaho's cousin, Tanaka Miho. More than a year younger than Sakura, Miho was a bright but obstinate girl, easily jealous but hiding a sad past. The following spring, a phantom thief by the name of Kaitou Magician plagued the neighborhood of Tomoeda and with the episode of kidnapping Meilin and a strange knowledge of the Five Force Treasures, became tangled in the Card Captor's life. This wasn't the last of the inscrutable but never ill-meaning Criminal 603, who reemerged in their lives as Mizuki Kai, a mischievous new transfer student in Seijou Junior High, Class 3-1. With an addition of Miho, who moved to Japan in hopes of finding her missing older brother and Eriol, who was her "guardian," the following autumn proved even more chaotic than ever.

Chang Eron and Erika sometimes were puzzled by Sakura's easing going attitude towards them. For though they were the "Dark Ones," and their true identity was not exactly a secret, they might have opened up to their sworn enemies more than they had ever expected to. Recently in the ski trip, the two realized that in the end, there may be forces even greater and deeper than their ancestor's vengeance call.

One dark and sinister winter's night, not long after the junior high ski trip, Chang Eron leaned over the banister of his balcony, the bitter cold biting through his thin cotton shirt, reflecting upon the past year. In the past year and a half, he had participated in a violin concert, a trip to New York, soccer competitions, a musical production, a ski trip, and numerous school activities that he had read about in books or watched in movies. For the first time, he had learned to love, to forgive, to thank, to regret. For most teenagers, school was their life; it was not the case for Eron. School was merely a divergence. Yet, lately, school was the only joy in his life, the few hours he could gaze upon Sakura, the times when he could completely forget about his true task. Just a glimpse of her smile, a word of kindness from her, and he felt a strange peace at heart. The kind of feeling one had when standing beneath a sakura tree, watching the sunrays dance between the petals and catching a whiff of the flowers' sweet perfume.

If he could stall for just a little longer. But even as he opened his eyes again to the bleak night, the wind whispered in his ears, "_Time is running out. Choose, Chang Eron_."

Eron crumpled on his knees, still clasping the banister, his knuckles turning white. "I can't."

"_You must. It is now time_," came the deadly chill voice.

"I refuse to," he gasped, clutching his hands over his ears, unable to block out the menacing Voice.

"_You cannot disobey, Chang Eron_."

"I am not your puppet!" Eron shouted out loud. His heart beat so rapidly, that he felt as if a hand was squeezing it. Eron dragged himself up again and staggered back to his room. "I will… I will make her mine. Then, then I'll figure something out."

Sakura propped her head on her chin and stared out at the barren trees outside the hospital window. Working at the hospital had at first seemed like a tedious obligation after joining the journalism club, but now it had become a part of her weekly routine. She was taking a break in the middle of her usual chores; she wondered if Syaoran was at the hospital yet. They haven't had a chance to talk since the ski trip, him being busy with soccer practice and his after-school job. Or maybe he was deliberately avoiding her. You never could tell with him.

"Sakura, there you are," Yukito said, bursting into the linen room. "I need you to come with me for a second."

"What is it, Yukito-san?" Sakura asked, troubled by the worried look on Yukito's usually relaxed face. She also liked working at the hospital because it provided a chance to see Yukito on a regular basis; the long feeling of ardor had faded into a warmness and sense of familiarity. Being near Yukito always made her feel calm.

"It's Subaru. He's been giving the nurses some trouble again." Yukiyo sighed. Whether at the orphanage or in the hospital, the boy was always ready to cause a ruckus.

Subaru had been hospitalized since before Christmas. It was no surprise that he was restless. There were only few people that could handle the seven-year-old boy's tantrums. If Syaoran or Kai were around, Subaru usually listened to them. He had a tendency to listen to Touya as well, but children tended to obey the ogre-'nii-sama, as he was labeled at the hospital. Yet, most of the nurses were helpless when Subaru began to yell at the top of his voice. And he also unsettled the other children in the children's ward, which usually lead to chaos and tantrum throwing contest.

Even down the corridor leading to the children's ward, Sakura could already hear echoes of Subaru's yelling. Some other children were bawling as well. She rushed into the room to the end bed which was surrounded by a group of flustered nurses.

"Sakura-chan, thank goodness you're here," said the head nurse. "Do you think you can handle things?"

"I'll talk to Subaru—can you leave us alone?" Sakura said, smiling sympathetically at the nurses who filed out of the room in relief. Yukito went around to the other children, who stopped crying as they looked up to see Yukito's reassuring smile. Without surprise, Yukito was a favorite among the children and nurses alike.

Meanwhile, Subaru had stopped yelling and glared up at Sakura ferociously, or at least as ferocious as he could muster. Though he had never been well fed at the orphanage, he had lost considerable weight over the past weeks. His eyes were hollow and his skin had lost all of its healthy tan. A gray knit hat covered his head—he had lost all his thick brown hair as a side effect of chemotherapy. Sakura and Tomoyo had knit little caps of varying colors for Subaru, most of which the boy had thrown out the window in his last tantrum. Sakura's heart ached at the mere sight of him, for she knew how active and lively he usually was; he loved to run around outside, and was full of mischief and laughter. It was no wonder he was cranky, being cooped up indoors the entire winter. She asked gently, "Su-chan, what's the matter?"

"Sakura-nee-chan," he said in a broken voice, hoarse from all the yelling. "Sakura-nee-chan, get me out of here. I want to leave here. Why do I have to stay in bed all the time? I want to go back. Even to that orphanage. I miss Mai-chan, and Ken-kun, and Riku and Nozomi-sensei…"

"I'm sorry Su-chan," Sakura whispered, hugging Subaru tightly. "I'm sorry, but you have to stay here a little longer. Be a brave boy, okay?"

"Why?" demanded Subaru, pushing Sakura away. "I'm sick of the hospital. I'm bored. And the food sucks."

"I promise I'll take you out for pizza and ice cream next time the doctor allows you to have a break," Sakura said, wondering when next time will be.

"Really?" Subaru asked.

"Of course," Sakura said. "We can go to the aquarium this time."

"With Syaoran-nii-chan too?"

"With Syaoran-nii-chan too." Sakura smiled, patting Subaru's head. Syaoran probably would not like the idea. He would ask what fun there is staring at a bunch of fish in glass cases. Yet, though Syaoran would grumble, he would follow along anyway. "And look what 'nee-chan brought you." She took out picture books that Touya had read to her when she was little.

"I'm too old for fairytales," Subaru stated, crossing his arms.

"No one's too old for fairytales. I used to read them to Syaoran-nii-chan too," Sakura replied. Syaoran would probably chuck her with a cushion should she try to read him a fairytale. That was the problem with him. He never had anyone read him a nice fairytale when he was little—he spent all his time training. No wonder he turned into such a grouchy, ill-tempered boy.

Subaru eyed her suspiciously. "Then, can you read them to me?"

"Which one should I read?" Sakura said, showing him the selection and secretly sighing in relief. For now, it would be okay. Yet, she couldn't always be at the hospital for Subaru.

"None with princesses and silly dresses and stuff. How about one with a knight who fights dragons?" Subaru crossed his arms, tilting his head up expectantly.

"I think you'll like this one then," Sakura said, selecting a dog-eared book, a book her brother read her frequently when she was a child.

On another wing of the hospital, Yukito found Touya working late hours at the office, sorting through patient's computer data. "I thought you can go home for today," Yukito commented.

Without turning around, Touya saved the data. "I had some work to finish up," he said. He swiveled around on the wheeled chair and looked at Yukito, who looked weary. "How's Sakura holding up?"

"She's fine," Yukito replied. "She's a big girl now, you know. You don't have to worry about her so much anymore." But even he couldn't help being concerned, because he knew better than anyone the generosity of the girl's heart. Subaru's brain tumor was at stage four, in the malignant stage.

"That kid does things that make me worry about her." Touya yawned and stretched. "Even when she is married, I'll still worry about her."

"I don't think you'll ever let her marry—you'll probably eat alive the husband," Yukito muttered.

Sakura left the hospital exhausted that night. Subaru was finally asleep, after she had fed him a meager dinner, most of which ended up back on his tray. It was long past her regular shift hours when she walked out of the hospital. To her surprise, her brother was waiting for her. "Onii-chan! What are you doing here?"

"I'm released for today—otou-san's on his way home too," Touya said, taking Sakura's book bag.

"Arigato 'nii-chan." Sakura took her brother's arm, and Touya ruffled her hair with a rueful smile.

It was a rare these days that all the Kinomoto's were gathered for dinner. A picture of Nadeshiko in a yellow-green chiffon dress was inserted in the photo frame on the kitchen table. Fujitaka was puzzled to see his two children so quiet and pensive.

"Sakura-san, is something worrying you?" Fujitaka asked, pouring another ladle of chicken curry over Sakura's plate of rice.

"I was just wondering, how curable is cancer?" Sakura said, poking at the carrots with her spoon. Maybe because she had chopped up the vegetables, they were uneven. Almost nostalgically, for a moment, she recalled that when she was living with Syaoran, the vegetables were always chopped up meticulously.

Her father looked grave for a second. "It depends on the type of cancer and how early it's found and treated. With the advancement of medical technology, there are many options these days such as chemotherapy, radiation therapy and surgery. Yet, each case is individual, as is with any disease."

"Onii-chan, you must know what's happening with Subaru," Sakura said, setting down her spoon and looking up at her brother who had been silent through the meal.

"What about him?" Touya asked, still not looking at her.

"He doesn't seem to be improving at all." Sakura frowned, for she knew the tone her brother took when he wanted to hide something from her. "Why isn't he getting surgery?"

Touya heaved a sigh, nostalgic of days when Sakura took his word as supreme authority. "Sakura, think about it. It's not even a matter of getting surgery or not."

"Then what is it?" Sakura demanded. "Su-chan's life is at risk. Why isn't anyone helping him?"

"It costs a lot of money to be hospitalized. And it costs even more money to get a surgery. Subaru's an orphan—he has no parents, no relatives who can support him. He doesn't have health insurance. And the orphanage certainly does not have the money to support his surgery," Touya stated. "The doctors are not going to operate on a child that cannot pay for his surgery."

"But there must be a way." Sakura furrowed her brows down. "We'll find a way to pay later—doesn't he need to get a surgery right away, before things get worse for him?"

"I told you, it's not even a matter of money anymore. Even if Subaru gets a surgery, chance of success is very low. The tumor is in the final stage and is located in a spot that will be hard to reach in surgery. There is no point in getting a surgery with high risk, that is not even affordable in the first place."

"But Yukito-san said that both chemotherapy and radiotherapy is not working out well for him. How is Subaru's illness going to be treated then?" Sakura demanded. She pushed her chair back—she had lost her appetite.

"We'll see," Touya said. He didn't want to mention that time was running out. That all was futile, that there was nothing that anyone can do to save Subaru. Brain tumor was the most common type of cancer in children, and in many cases fatal. It was a pity when an illness hit someone so young, one of the unfair, cruel twists of nature. Yet, when had life ever been fair?

"There's something wrong with a hospital that has a patient and does not treat him," Sakura stated, before standing up and bowing her head. "If you'll excuse me, otou-san, I have a test to study for." Then, she stomped off to her room.

Touya and his father exchanged quizzical glances. \

Now that the long-anticipated winter trip had passed by, there was nothing much to look forward to school. Less than three months remained till the third years moved on to high school. Nobody seemed to care about classes anymore, and there was a sense of restlessness and student attendance dwindled with increased cases of flu and end of school year nervous breakdowns. With the cold weather, there was little incentive to wake up early in the morning and go to school. In class, half the students were sniffling or coughing and the other half were drowsy and unmotivated. Sakura, too, wished the dreary winter would end, as she blocked out the monotonous hum of the history teacher's voice.

"While the first outbreak of a pandemic traced to be caused by the bubonic plague happened in the 500's A.D. in the Age of the Justinian, we are most familiar with the outbreak of the plague in the 1340s that eventually wiped out more than half the population of Europe, most commonly called then the Black Death. It was said that the disease was transported by fleas and rodents and originated in the 1330s in China and eventually spread through Eurasia." The teacher cleared her throat and glared at the classroom of students dozing off. She continued in a louder voice, "The Third Pandemic occurred in 1855, again in China, quickly spreading through other countries. It was not until 1894 that two bacteriologists isolated the bacterium that was the cause of the Third Pandemic in Hong Kong."

Sakura frowned. The 1850's had been the era of the Great Ones. She could not help recalling the images the Fates had shown her in the Mirror of Truth of France in the Middle Ages, in the midst of the Black Death—it had been a terrifying experience.

When class ended, Naoko spread out the photos on her desk. "Look at the pictures I developed from the ski trip!" Chiharu, Takashi and Rika gathered around her. "This is from the ski competition—look, here's Tomoyo-chan crossing finish before Hiiragizawa-kun. And Mizuki-kun turning a flip midair in the snowboard competition. Aki-kun on his face—you can't tell it's him because only his skis are sticking up. Oh, and doesn't Eron-kun look handsome standing next to the tree? Sakura-chan, here's a good shot of you and Li-kun. You look like a couple!" Naoko blinked expectantly at Sakura—she wondered when the two would give up being stubborn and officially start dating each other.

Sakura turned over from her desk and glanced at the pictures with a smile. Leaning her chin against her folded arms, she glanced over to Eron's long blue-black hair tied back in a simple tie. He had not spoken to her since the ski trip. Lately, he had dark circles under his eyes; it bemused her that someone as handsome as Eron could look tired and cranky. But she could not help recalling Eron's words during the ski trip. _Life becomes sweeter when I see it in your eyes,_ he had said to her. Truthfully, those words haunted her, because she couldn't deny that deep in her heart, something had stirred. She didn't like Eron in any special way, but still, when he stared at her with those desperate eyes, she couldn't say that she felt nothing. If he had come into her life earlier, if the circumstances were different, if Syaoran had not returned, she did not know what would have happened. What really had he meant when he asked, _Do I really stand no chance?_

Sometimes, she had a feeling that Eron was amused by her. But sometimes, she sensed that he desperately wanted to say something to her, and was giving her the signals to reach out to him and help him out of his agony. Seeing Subaru somehow reminded her of Eron, for she could not help remembering that at one point, Eron was an orphan with only his sister in the world to love.

As if he could read her mind, Eron walked steadily over to her. She tried not to look up, thinking that if she ignored him, he'd go away, but he was already standing before her and called her name in his low, crisp voice.

For a second, Sakura stared at her textbook, the numbers and figures blurring in front of her eyes._ Just go away, Eron, I have nothing I want to say to you._

"Sakura," he repeated impatiently.

Finally, Sakura took a deep breath and looked up at Eron. He stared down at her almost bemused, but too grim to smile. She confirmed that it was true that Eron was either losing weight or sleep, or both. His skin had lost its pallor and was tinged yellow, almost as if he was sickly. They were both aware that even though it was break, the attention of the class was on them. From the opposite corner of the classroom, Erika watched her brother warily, while from behind Sakura's seat, Syaoran, who had been napping with earphones on, surreptitiously turned off his music and had one eye open, covered under his thick bangs. Tomoyo merely continued to knit.

Sakura looked up at Eron, signally telepathically that she did not desire to talk with him at all.

Sighing, Eron said, "Meet me after school, at King Penguin Park."

Nodding, Sakura returned to being absorbed in her homework assignment, watching Eron trod away with heavy steps out of the corner of her eyes. She could not tell if he was limping slightly, or if he was merely very weary. She dropped her eraser on the ground, giving her and excuse to pick it up and in the meanwhile take a peak at Syaoran—he was sleeping with his music on. _Fine then, I'll go see Eron and hear what he has to say then, and it'll be none of your business!_

The rest of the day, Sakura was distracted, wondering what Eron had to say to her. Most of her friends let her be—they were used to her being spacey from time to time.

Winter days were short and the crimson sun was low as Sakura sat on the swing set, swaying back and fro. The metal chain was cold against her bare hands. Eron was late—she hadn't been anticipating that. It irritated her that he called her out and kept her waiting. She was about to leave when he appeared in front of her, as if a ghost emerging from the dusk's fog.

"I was afraid you wouldn't show up," commented Eron, walking slowly up to her, hands shoved in his coat pocket, quite different from his usual cocky self.

Sakura slipped off the swings and fiddled with her scarf fringe, not knowing how to approach him.

Sparing her the agony of awkward silence, Eron cut straight to the point. "Have you considered what I said?"

"What do you mean?" Her voice came out in a squeak—she hated it when people played word games with her.

If Sakura was feigning dumbness, Eron ignored it. "At the ski resort. I asked you if you really won't give me a chance."

"I'm not quite sure if I understand, Eron-kun," Sakura said, staring at the ground, wishing Eron would take the hint. King Penguin Park was a sacred spot to her. When she was sad, she came here to cry, when she fought with her brother, she usually sulked here. But she also held many fond memories here. She did not want to have this conversation with Eron, yet she knew couldn't avoid the question forever.

"But you do, Sakura," Eron replied sharply, if not tactlessly. "I'm not going to hide anything, anymore. I'm laying my feelings out for you as straightforwardly as possible. I like you, and I need an immediate answer. You need to stop me from doing something really stupid, because if you refuse me, I don't know what I'll do."

If she had been less absorbed in how to formulate a response, she might have heard the hint of desperateness in his plea. Instead, a dumbfounded Sakura slowly asked, "What words do you want to hear from me now? I don't know if you're threatening me or asking a question, but can't you at least give me some time to think it over?" Come to think of it, it was the first time in her three years of junior high that someone had confessed to her, if this could be called a confession. If she was an average teenager, would this have been a more giddy, carefree moment? After all, the person standing in from of her was Chang Eron, handsome, charming and smart. Yet, she also knew his other side, the loathing anger within him, the obsessive and loving brother, the unpredictable strain of madness.

"I did give you time. And time's running out. I need an answer right away," Eron replied flatly.

Sakura looked up at Eron's face, shadowed by the tree branches. She felt more cornered than anything else. Did he truly like her, or was he playing with her in another one of his games again? But if it was a game, she seriously had no idea where it was leading to. "Eron-kun, I want to trust you but…"

"Why do you have to always listen to Li Syaoran? Because _he _told you to be careful of me? Can't you make your own judgment?" Eron's eyes gleamed in the setting sun a blazing orange.

"How can I trust you after everything?" Sakura asked, knowing the weakness of her argument.

"Because you're the one person who can, even after all I've done. Because you're different from any other girl. You're the one that I chose," Eron said. He smirked in spite of himself. "Or more like, fate has chosen for me. I'm not stupid. I'm not sacrificing my pride here for no reason. You know me well enough. You know I won't do this if I wasn't serious. It's against all my principles."

_I can't listen to his words,_ Sakura thought. Eron could charm anyone with his glib tongue, and if she listened, she would fall under his spell. She had to trust her instincts. "I'm sorry Eron-kun. I really am. I can't return your feelings. I like someone else, so…"

"It doesn't matter. Sooner or later, you'll end up coming to me," Eron replied matter of fact, as if he had already known the answer and did not care.

Something inside Sakura clicked. _Why is he so confident? What makes him think that he can possess me? Has he ever respected my opinions?_ "No," she said slowly.

"What did you say?" Eron blinked, as if gazing upon an obstinate child.

"I said, never. My heart is my own, and I can't ever like you, Chang Eron," Sakura stated, shedding her last sense of hesitancy.

He grabbed her by the wrist as she tried to turn away from him. "Listen to me, Sakura. You'll regret it later. Just say yes to me. It's okay if you like Syaoran. It's okay if you don't trust me now. It's okay if you don't love me. Just say that you'll be there for me and only me, and I swear I'll make everything work out."

"Eron, Let go of me." Sakura reproached herself for putting herself in a vulnerable situation yet again. She tried to yank out her hand. Why she continued to be drawn to Eron, when she clearly knew him to be dangerous, she did not know.

"I warned you, Sakura. I warned you," Eron said, letting go of her abruptly, sending her stumbling back.

"I don't care!" Sakura replied, her eyes stinging with tears of indignation. But she would never cry in front of Eron. Yet, if it was a matter of pride, why did she have this prickling sensation in her chest, as if she had just let go of her balloon string and regretted it.

No. He had not been joking; his air was neither smug nor spiteful, like Erika might have been were she issuing the warning. Instead, Eron's golden eyes were sorrowful, his voice level but strangely strained as he said, "Don't reproach me later, Sakura. I swear you'll regret it later on. But remember, you made the choice." Eron turned around and walked away.

Sakura's knees crumbled and she sank down onto the ground, catching her breath. For a wild instant, she wanted to call out to Eron and apologize. For what, she did not know. Something had changed in Eron's eyes, and she was very afraid of this suddenly calm demeanor, as if Eron had suddenly lost the will to fight. It was more frightening than all the empty threats he could make, all the cruel words he could say, all the dark forces he would send her way. If only she called out at that moment his name, just one more time, she knew not what difference it would have made. But he walked on slowly down the road without turning, in defeat.

For hours afterwards, the image of Eron walking away down the road leading away from King Penguin Park was engrained in the back of Sakura's mind. There was no one Sakura felt she could discuss the issue with, not her brother, nor Syaoran. But she could not hide her dilemma from her best friend at school the next day.

"Sakura-chan, what is the matter? You looked anxious," Tomoyo commented the first break they had after homeroom.

For a second, Sakura blinked, not realizing that anxiety was written all over her face. "Tomoyo-chan, Tomoyo-chan, what should I do?" Sakura asked slowly. "I'm so frightened."

"Of what, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, stroking her friend's shoulder.

"Of what Eron-kun might do. He said I'll regret it later," Sakura crumpled her woolen gloves in her hands.

"What can he possibly do?" Tomoyo knew Sakura had not even been scared when Yue's Judgment nor Clow Reed's reincarnation, but what about Eron frightened her so?

Sakura shook her head. "I do know the worst he can do, that's why I'm so scared. Maybe I should have just agreed with him."

"Sakura-chan, you can't just humor him because he threatened you," Tomoyo said. "You don't love him. You like someone else."

"That's not it. He wasn't asking me out or anything, I don't think. I think he was asking something more. I don't know what. But I can't be with him. He makes me nervous, because I feel like if I anger him, he'll find away to get back at someone; he doesn't consider others at all. I want to trust him, but I know in some matters, he barely has control over the will of the Dark Ones."

"Well, you can't be nice to him because you pity him, either," Tomoyo murmured.

"I don't pity Eron-kun," Sakura replied. "That'll be very arrogant of me to. After all, despite all he's done, Eron-kun also has many admirable qualities."

"Well, do you like him then?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I really like him, and sometimes I really am afraid of him. I think I can grow to like him if I knew that somehow that will solve all of this. But I don't really know where this relationship is going, because his hatred of Amamiya's and Li's is routed too deeply for me to comprehend."

"What about Syaoran?" Tomoyo peeked at Sakura's expression through her bangs.

"Truthfully, I see no future for us, as long as the Dark Ones continue looming in the shadows," Sakura answered softly. "Tomoyo, why is it so difficult for two people to just like each other?"

Looking at Sakura with soulful violet eyes, Tomoyo shook her head. Why _did_ it have to be so hard for two people to be together? Sakura liked Syaoran, and Syaoran liked Sakura, and they both knew that. Hopefully they did. Yet, they could never move on with their relationship so long as the enemy existed, so long as they were copartners in fighting a dark force. Because personal relationship and business could not mix. No, more because they both knew there would be no future for them if they did not fix the present. Tomoyo twisted the end of her long curl around a finger. Or maybe they were simply afraid of shattering what bond they had now, because it had taken so long to build. "Did you tell him about what happened between you and Eron?"

Sakura stared at her friend blatantly. "How can I?"

That was right. There was no telling what Syaoran might do to Eron if he found out. Heaven knew how Syaoran had reacted when he found out that Eron had dared to bruise Sakura. Though Tomoyo was partial to Syaoran, she secretly did harbor empathy for Eron. She understood what it must be like to be in Eron's position. "Well, there's nothing to do but wait and see what Eron does. But I think Syaoran needs some warning too." Tomoyo had a feeling that Syaoran already suspected, however.

"I guess you're right, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura sighed—thankfully her friend always kept a level head.

Only later on in the afternoon was Syaoran was able to corner Tomoyo in the music room. "So, what did that bastard say to Sakura?"

"Don't you have soccer practice, Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo asked, gathering the music sheets from the piano.

"She did tell you, didn't she?" Syaoran tailed after Tomoyo.

"Why don't you ask her yourself what Eron-kun said to her?" Tomoyo smiled politely. "I have to go to choir practice. You're fifteen minutes late for soccer practice. Anyone who's late gets ten laps around the field, remember? It's your own rule as captain."

"I can't ask her!" Syaoran retorted.

"Well, maybe you can ask Eron then," Tomoyo suggested.

"I would if he had the courage to show up to school." Swinging around the piano, Syaoran exclaimed to Tomoyo, "I know! She must have dumped him. He must be in a slump right now because his pride is hurt."

Since he looked so awfully pleased with his deduction, Tomoyo let him be, gently pushing him out of the music room. What could she do with such a silly couple? If only her two best friends could become a little more honest with each other.

That afternoon at King Penguin Park was the last day Sakura saw Eron. The twins ceased to show up in school the following day. Nor did they show up for their shifts at the hospital.

"What a hassle, and we have a game coming up," Syaoran muttered, bouncing a soccer ball on his knee as Sakura and he waited for the bus to come. "And that Kai—he's supposed to be our manager. If he shows his face…"

"So, you're still keeping up as captain?" Sakura asked rather bitterly. The two were waiting for the bus to take them to Kinhoshi hospital after school. They had to fill in Eron, Erika, Miho, and Kai's shifts. It was the first time Sakura had time alone with Syaoran in a while, yet he seemed to be more absorbed in his soccer ball than her.

He shifted the ball to his other knee. "Can't lose the Junior Championship Cup, can we?" As the bus drove up to the stop, Syaoran kicked up the ball and caught it with one hand, tossing it into his duffel bag.

"Well, I guess you're not curious about what Eron had to say to me?" Sakura asked, watching the bus door swing open.

"Not particularly," Syaoran replied shortly.

"Good, because I didn't plan on telling you anyway," Sakura stated, stomping up onto the bus. What was wrong with Syaoran, getting angry that she did meet with Eron and then not caring at all when something important did happen?

Sakura had been permanently assigned to the children's ward, partially because of Yukito's request and partially because she was the only one who could appease Subaru now. "How come you get to work with Tsukishiro-san, while I'm stuck following around that grouchy intern (by the name of Kinomoto Touya)," Syaoran had grumbled.

Trying to retain a smile, she went from bed to bed, making sure each child did not need anything. She picked up various stuffed animals and picture books off the floor. Most of the children had parents, siblings and relatives constantly visiting. Only Subaru's bedside always remained empty. He had long since grown tired of all her picture books; since he insisted he was too old for toys, Sakura was running out of ideas to entertain him. Even now, he stared listlessly out the window.

"Sakura," Syaoran called from the doorway.

Sakura turned around and almost smiled when she saw who called her. Then she stared down at her feet, waiting for him to walk up to her.

"The doctor wanted to give Subaru's charts to Tsukishiro-san." Syaoran handed her the charts.

"Is that all?" Sakura asked, taking the papers. "Won't you say hello to Su-chan?"

Syaoran looked like he was about to refuse, but Subaru spotted him first and waved. So, Syaoran awkwardly walked over to the boy's bed. "Hey, kid."

"Syaoran-nii-chan," Subaru said, faintly grinning. "Do you know what happens to the little mermaid?"

"Doesn't she marry the prince or something?" Syaoran looked up at Sakura quizzically.

"No, she can't kill the prince to save her own life. So she jumps into the ocean and becomes foam and dies," Subaru replied matter of fact.

"What have you been reading to this kid?" Syaoran asked Sakura with a raised brow.

"Well, I ran out of adventure tales," Sakura said meekly. "But after she turns into foam, she becomes an angel."

Sighing, Syaoran knelt by Subaru's bedside and said, "After you get better, 'nii-san will take you out and teach you how to play soccer."

"Are you good?" Subaru asked skeptically.

"He's captain of Seijou Junior High soccer team," Sakura stated, noting that Subaru regained a spark in his eye. "Main striker with his key kick, the Whirlwind Flash, and two years as MVP player."

"Ah, well…" Syaoran rubbed his head bashfully.

"But my brother's better," Sakura continued curtly. "He was star striker of Seijou High and he was MVP for all three years though he wasn't even on the soccer team."

Touya, who happened to drop by the room with his remarkable timing, smirked.

"Keeping an eye on Sakura-chan as usual," murmured Yukito, who walked up beside him.

"Has she been spending a lot of time with that little boy lately?" Touya asked quietly, looking at the way Subaru's brown eyes had momentarily regained that mischievous sparkle.

Raising a silver eyebrow, Yukito commented, "He's only seven, you know."

"No, it's not like that." Touya glared at Yukito when he realized that Yukito was chuckling slightly. "It's just that I don't think it's a good idea for Sakura to get too attached to that boy."

"It's too late for that," Yukito sighed. "You know Sakura's warm heart." His marigold eyes flickered over to Syaoran, who was slowly walking out the room without giving even a nod to Sakura. _I see what he's doing. Maybe I'll have a word with him later on at the restaurant._ Yet ever since Syaoran had been promoted to the head chef's assistant, and began working as a full time _sous_ chef, it was difficult to catch a word with him.

"Well, that aside, there's been some hushed up rumors of a new epidemic," Touya stated. "We've had five patients admitted to the hospital yesterday with symptoms of fatigue and high fever." He flicked through the pages on the doctor's charts.

Taking the chart from Touya's hands, Yukito remarked, "That's nothing new with this weather."

"Today, they're showing signs of hemoptysis and delirium," Touya continued. "We got the blood samples back and the causes are unknown—the blood cell count is abnormal but no virus or bacteria has been identified as the cause. And seven more patients were admitted to the hospital this afternoon with similar symptoms. We don't yet know if they're related, but—"

"I'm sure it's nothing we need to worry about—maybe a new strain of flu," Yukito said.

Shaking his head, Touya murmured, "I don't like the signs of this at all—they're not just coughing up blood because of some lung infection. I've seen the patients. They don't look like they're just sick. They look…sort of possessed."

"You're over-analyzing, To-ya," Yukito chided.

"Maybe. I hope so."

The twins were not the only ones who were constantly absent for class. Mizuki Kai showed up to class for the first time after the ski trip, a week later, shrugging off Terada-sensei's request for an explanation for the absence.

"I was merely recovering from my injuries from snowboarding during the ski trip," Kai said with an apologetic smile. "But I'm feeling all better now. Thank you for worrying about me." He sneezed.

"I was not worrying about you," Terada-sensei muttered. His eyes flickered over to Rika, who glanced away. Did Rika look slightly feverish? He shook his head and focused back on the class.

Turning around in her desk, Sakura eyed Kai skeptically. "Did you finally muster enough courage to show up to school?"

"Eh?" Kai readjusted his blue-tinted glasses.

"What happened with Miho-chan? She called you out to talk to you at the ski lodge. You told me that you though she suspected. You never told me what happened afterwarsd," Sakura said. It was a relief to take focus off herself and worry about someone else for a change.

"Oh." Kai leaned back in his chair without a change of expression. "Nothing much."

Syaoran glanced over to his friend and muttered, "It doesn't explain why Miho has been missing school lately."

"Eriol-kun said she caught a cold—she should be at school today," Sakura said, trying to catch Syaoran's eyes. He was clearly as curious as she was about what had happened between Miho and Kai. Yet, Syaoran returned to reading a book without probing Kai any further. Sakura sighed, wondering if Syaoran knew any more of the situation than he let on.

"Yeah, she usually comes around during lunch break," Tomoyo commented.

Sure enough, there was a loud bang and the classroom door slid open. Miho entered, uniform jacket hanging loosely with buttons undone, swinging her bento box as she walked into the classroom.

"Hey Miho-chan! We've missed you. Are you feeling better?" Chiharu asked.

"Yes, thank you!" Miho smiled. She searched the classroom. "Eriol! You forgot your lunchbox today!"

"Thank you, Miho," Eriol said.

"Bye bye!" Miho turned around.

"Miho-chan, aren't you staying for lunch today?" Naoko asked. "I wanted to show you pictures from the ski trip."

Miho forced a smile. "Next time. I have to take a make-up test during lunch break." Before walking out, she caught Kai's eye and nodded. Kai sighed and as she left, he reached into his pocket and felt the cool metal of his locket against his palm. Ever since that night at the ski lodge, he had stopped wearing the locket. Still, he could not yet completely part from it.

The days that passed since the night at the ski resort was the longest, most excruciating week Miho had ever faced. Every day she dreaded seeing Mizuki-sempai, to the extent that she refused to go to school. But today, she was ready. She was ready to face the truth.

After school, Miho waited for Kai in front of the school gates.

"Well, Mizuki-sempai, you promised to show me," Miho said quietly when the young man in black arrived by her side.

"So I did." Kai glanced over to the pale girl with short auburn hair tucked under a black beret. Her school uniform was covered by a black felt coat. "My car's parked not too far away from here."

"You drive?" Miho looked up at Kai, almost ready to smile, then stopped.

"Don't go blabbing on the teachers; they'll probably confiscate my car." Kai took out his key and pressed the unlock button.

"Awesome," murmured Miho as Kai opened the door to his gleaming black sports car.

The car ride was silent, without any music or conversation as they passed through a familiar neighborhood. Miho realized with some wryness that she no longer felt that knot in her stomach whenever she passed through her old home. Home now was in the Reed estate, with Eriol, Nakuru and Suppi-chan.

Finally, they came to a familiar graveyard, the one that she had always passed by on her way to elementary school. The car was parked aside, and grimly, they walked through the heavy iron gates of the Tomoeda graveyard shrouded in the chill fog of early evening. Dry leaves and twigs crackled at their feet.

They walked past through rows and rows of fancy headstones until they finally came to a small mound, strewn with withered flowers, with an unmarked marble slab. Kai halted so suddenly that Miho almost collided into his back.

"Is this it?" Miho asked, staring at the gray stone.

"It is." Kai moved aside so that Miho could step forward.

Miho knelt in front of the mound and reached over to stroke the gravestone. "Why is it unmarked?"

"The people who buried him did not know his name or his age or where he was from."

The soulful gray eyes that stared up at him was no longer one of distrust and disbelief, but of long brimming despair, as if she had lost all direction in life. Yet, this was the only way she would recover.

Kai could still vividly recall that night at the ski lodge, when Miho approached him. Because he made the fatal mistake of wearing his locket and Miho saw it. The locket with the ruby embedded in the center was too distinct to be mistaken for anything else; it even had initials M.M. carved into it. For the first time, he had been out of lies, out of excuses. When Miho had called him out, he had been completely off guard. Kai knew that Miho saw the locket around his neck, when he was injured by the Silver Wolf, and he knew that she would approach him about it. He wasn't expecting her reaction to be so immediate, before he could prepare an explanation. Yet, in the end, maybe it had been for the better for he knew it would come down to this. He shut his eyes to the rows of graves surrounding him, recalling the conversation he had with Miho a week ago, that night in the midst of the snowy mountains after the capture of the Riddle.

The moment Miho entered the parlor, regardless of Sakura and Syaoran presence, and called him out, Kai knew it was all over for him.

Miho said in a cold, flat voice. "Mizuki-sempai. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He reluctantly on his feet. "What is it?"

"I can't talk to you here… Can I see you outside?" It wasn't a request but a statement.

Kai grimly stood up and followed the girl out of the room. Dragging his feet, Kai followed the younger with a heavy heart, leaving Sakura and Syaoran gawping at him. They walked down the dark corridor. Through the tall windows, they could see the eerily blue glow of the snow-covered mountains. Finally, they came to the end of the hallway, a secluded place where no one would pass by.

"Mizuki-sempai," Miho began, swallowing hard. Her voice couldn't fail her at this vital moment. She gazed up at the tall young man standing before her, a person of intrigue, a person she despised and admired at the same time. If only he could take off those dark glasses which always shielded his eyes.

"What is it, Miho?" Kai asked staidly.

"Mizuki-sempai, at the mountains… I saw…" Miho trailed off. "Can you show me the locket that you always wear?"

"This?" Kai slipped the locket out without flitting an eye. He collected his wits quickly enough; after all tight situations were what he was best trained for. "Why, may I ask?"

"Because it looks rather familiar."

"You think it looks like the Mizuki heirloom locket," Kai said cutting to the point. There was no use wheedling out of this one.

"How did you know?" Even Miho was not expecting such straightforwardness from him.

"You're quite easy to read," Kai replied curtly. "But do you seriously think I can be your brother?"

"I don't know. I don't know anymore." Miho looked at him with piercing slate gray eyes. "Can you tell me?"

"Since you seem to lack a level head when it comes to your brother, why don't I reason out the logistics for you." Kai smirked. "Say, if I were your brother, it would be very sadistic and cruel of me to keep my identity from you for so long. Would your brother do something like that?"

"Maybe. He did leave me, even knowing that Mother was ill. Without a word." Miho smiled bitterly. "And he never contacted me once, all these years, never even checked on how _Okaa_-san was doing. He probably doesn't even know our house burned down, five years ago, that no one lives there anymore."

"So, I surmise you did not know he left you a note?" Kai said quietly.

"I didn't see it. And the house burned down soon afterwards."

"I see. Well, he had his reasons to leave."

"I don't doubt it. But he could have talked to me. I would have understood." Miho looked up at Kai desperately trying to read his expression. Why couldn't he take those glasses off?

"But he probably wouldn't have been able to leave you if he talked with you," Kai murmured, more to himself than Miho.

Miho's eyes narrowed. "How would you know so well?" she demanded.

"Tanaka Mikai was an acquaintance of mine," Kai replied vaguely.

"How did you know him?"

"I met him in my travels, nothing more."

"What was he doing? Why did he run away?" Miho crossed her arms, ready to scorn any excuse.

"He was finding out who ordered the murder of Tanaka Keisuke."

Miho blinked. _The murder of Tanaka Keisuke._ The words echoed hollowly in her ears. "My father was not murdered."

"How did he die then?" Kai asked coolly.

"He was on a business trip in Hong Kong. He died in a car accident there," Miho repeated automatically. She had been too young—her mother had been deranged. Her brother had turned silent. She hadn't even attended her father's funeral; in fact, she realized did not know the details at all. "Why was he murdered?"

"That's what your brother was investigating. Which lead to the discovery of the secret behind the Five Force Treasures," Kai replied.

"And where is he now? Did he find the answer?" Miho was bewildered by Kai's response. She had been expecting flat denial from Kai of knowing anything about Tanaka Mikai. Yet, what was this sudden disclosure of information on her brother? Why now?

"He did find some answers. But he sacrificed his life in doing so."

"What do you mean?" Miho was smiling now, because she simply did not believe Kai anymore.

"It's as I said. I mean, he's no longer living." Kai gazed at her coldly.

Miho stared up at Kai. "You're lying." She started laughing nervously. "It's very cruel of you to joke about something like this."

"I can show you his gravestone."

"There's no way he's dead. You're making things up!" Miho shouted, clasping her hands over her ears. "Stop lying to me. I'm not listening!"

Gently, Kai took Miho's hands and dropped them down to her side. "You've got to listen to me, Miho."

"I don't believe a word you're saying; show his grave to me and maybe I'll believe you," Miho said. She grabbed the locket around Kai's neck. "That locket. Why do you have it?"

"You're trying to seek your lost brother in me. But you won't find him. Tanaka Mikai is dead. I took this locket from him when he died. Because it's a link to the Five Force Treasures which I was trying to locate."

"Onii-chan, stop lying to me!" Miho said in a strained voice. She reached up and grabbed Kai's sunglasses and flung it on the ground, then stamped it with her heel. Kai winced; he doubted she knew how expensive Gucci was. "Look at me and tell me the truth!"

"Miho, look at _me_," Kai said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Miho slowly looked up through her disheveled hair, afraid that if she looked, he would crumble away into dust. And she found herself gazing into deep violet eyes.

"Look into my eyes, Tanaka Miho," Kai said in his low, hypnotic voice. "I am not your brother."

Miho's eyes, still fixated on Kai's, brimmed with tears. "You are not my brother."

"Tanaka Mikai is dead," he continued.

"Tanaka Mikai is dead," she repeated after him. Her eyes closed and she collapsed into Kai's arms. Gently, he wrapped her in his jacket and carried her up to her room, that quiet night at the ski lodge.

That incident during the winter excursion trip had happened over a week ago, and Kai was left with no choice but to show the promised proof to Miho that Tanaka Mikai was indeed dead. Standing in the solemn and still graveyard, Tanaka Miho recalled how she had spent many nights thinking of Kai's words that night at the ski lodge. Her conversation with him was foggy, and when she woke the next morning, it seemed merely like a bad dream. Yet, she awoke with the strong conviction that Mizuki Kai was not her brother after all. She realized how stupid she had been in suspecting Kai to be her brother—she was trying to see things because she wanted him to be Mikai, to reassure herself that he had been so nearby all along. How foolish she was to think that her brother would be by her side and not approach her.

Here, in the bleak, gray of the graveyard, there seemed to be no lies, no deceit possible. All the hate she felt for the person standing beside her disappeared, replaced by a mellow silence within her. For the first time, she didn't think, she didn't try to come up with explanations; she just let be. She knelt down on the ground, her bare knees digging into the soil. Then, she pressed her cheek against the cold, hard stone. A slow breath came from her lips. "Ah, I feel him."

She did not even realize tears were streaming down her face, because she did not feel any sorrow or any pain. For the first time since her brother's disappearance, she felt a strange, chill calm. She couldn't help recalling a poem by Emily Dickinson she had read back in England, in American literature class. _After great pain, a formal feeling comes… First— Chill—then Stupor—then the letting go—_

"I'm sorry, Miho," Kai finally said, shoving his fists into his jeans. Never in his life had he hated himself more. Yet, the damage was already done.

"You said that my father was murdered? And that investigating his death would lead me to finding out how my brother died, right?" Miho's came out strangely high in the silent graveyard. "If you were sent by my brother to tell me this, why did you wait so long?"

"Because the Five Force Treasures have been finally gathered in one spot for the first time in a century and a half." Kai stared at the ground. "I am sorry this all the information I can disclose right now. But, you have powerful friends amongst you. The truth will be uncovered eventually."

"I'll definitely find out the truth." Miho's sleet gray eyes glimmered fiercely with brazen determination. She took a deep breath of cold winter's air. "I'll do everything that my brother couldn't."

"And he would have wanted you to have this." Reluctantly, Kai took the locket out of pocket and unclasped the chain. Miho stepped forward, and he clasped it around her neck.

Carefully, Miho cupped the locket in her hands staring at the deep blood red ruby embedded in the circle. A droplet of water plopped down on it and streaked down the silver engravings. Head turned away from Kai, she said firmly, "I'm ready to go back now."

Though Syaoran wasn't particularly interested in Kai's personal life, he nonetheless couldn't qualm his curiously about what happened the night at the ski lodge, when Miho called Kai out to speak with him privately. For days afterwards, Syaoran patiently waited for Kai to mention it. When he couldn't find anything out, Syaoran prepared an extra festive dinner for Kai to wheedle out an explanation from the elusive one. And for some strange reason, Kai found that he didn't mind telling Syaoran everything that had passed.

"You're telling me she saw your face, and she still didn't recognize you? You can't possibly have fooled her with purple contact lenses as disguise." Syaoran scowled at Kai, crossing his legs on the floor. Wolfie-chan snuggled against his side. "She's not that dumb."

Kai laughed harshly. "Silly, it's not because I changed eye colors that she didn't recognize me—though it's pretty lucky that I was wearing color contacts that day."

"I'm sure it was chance." Syaoran rolled his eyes. "You've been wearing them for a while now. Vanity."

Kai stroked his lavender tinted parrot. "Anyway, for your information, I simply hypnotized her on the spot. And she ended up believing me."

"So you hypnotized her that night at the ski lodge? How did you do that?" Syaoran admitted Kai impressed him at times. "Seems like a handy trick to learn."

"Trade secret," Kai replied smugly. He would have preferred to borrow the Erase card from Sakura, but somehow, he figured Sakura would not allow that.

"Kai, you can't simply go around modifying people's memories." Syaoran tossed Wolfie-chan a doggie biscuit. "Besides, that didn't mean you had to go tell her Tanaka Mikai's dead."

"I had to do that," Kai said quietly. "Or else she would never stop with her fruitless quest. I needed to snap her out of it for good."

"What harm is there in having a little bit of hope?"

"She's wasting her time and energy searching for someone who does not exist anymore." Kai sighed.

"Why couldn't you just tell her the truth? Why did you have to hurt her to that extent? You didn't have to carry it to that extreme. You didn't have to show her the grave." Syaoran eyed Kai, wondering if he could catch a glimpse of remorse in him.

"She needed physical evidence to believe me," Kai replied.

Syaoran was having a hard time keeping himself from snapping at Kai; Sakura was the feeling person, but even he felt pity for Miho. If he were her, he would not have wasted time searching for the scum sitting in front of him. "I thought you hypnotized her, and she would have believed you anyway. Besides, all you had to do was convince her that you weren't her brother, right?"

"Partial hypnosis. I could have completely made her forget the event—which would have left a gap in her memory and would cause uncomfortable questions later on and the chance of having the memory return. I could have left her with only my words as evidence. But this way, I solved the problem forever. She'll learn to deal with Tanaka Mikai's death, and stop confusing me with her brother. The whole matter is resolved for once and for all."

"You're a cold hearted one, aren't you?" Syaoran muttered. "Well, whose grave did you show her?"

"Kaitou Magician's," Kai said quietly.

Syaoran sighed. "You don't make any sense, though personally, I'm not in the position to point out your faults."

"Well, you're the one who demanded what happened between Miho and me," Kai replied. "And I told you what happened. Now don't go blabbing it to Sakura."

"Don't worry—I haven't been talking her much lately," Syaoran replied vaguely. Somehow the missing pieces did not match up. "I don't get it—was your father really murdered? I don't see why you had to tell her that; isn't it better for her not to know? And I'm surprised that you actually returned the locket to her."

"Well, it was hers in the first place," Kai replied, cool violet eyes staring at his parrot, who was pecking at Wolfie-chan. "Now I can say goodbye to Tanaka Mikai forever."

"Silly, you can't change your blood by merely changing your name." Syaoran leaned back into his sofa. _How can I say that when I know that when I am trying my best to leave behind the Li Clan? Kai's no different from me, no more of a liar, a deceiver than I am. But no, he's doing it all for completely selfless reasons, whereas I am acting utterly based on my own selfishness. Will I be punished someday for my willfulness? _

As Syaoran went to bed that night, he could not help reflect in awe of Kai's ability to completely sever his own emotions in the actions he took. Syaoran was aware that Kai had concealed more things than he had revealed in his story, but that was something to probe about in the future. Meanwhile, Kai's automatic responses in certain situations sent a chill down Syaoran, because his lack of hesitancy in lying, his ability to scar someone without flitting an eye was on par with any of the Li clan's top assassins. But even more alarming was that Syaoran knew better than anyone else how Kai doted upon Miho, yet he pushed her away in order to protect her without ever putting himself in perspective. Whereas Syaoran acted upon day-to-day impulse, Kai seemed to have everything planned out from the day his father had died. For Kai, everything was a means to and end, and his body was only a tool in order to achieve his goals. He did not value himself at all. Syaoran could almost understand why Kai was drawn to Meilin, because Meilin was the opposite of him. She acted upon her heart and did not stop to think of the end, of the consequences. As Syaoran's lids shut, he wondered where he lay in the spectrum of human perseverance. When he was young, he could only see as far as tomorrow, how to survive the next level of martial arts training, how to master the new spell, how to become the Chosen One, how to capture the Clow Cards. And Sakura had to enter his life and throw everything off balance. He had to start thinking further ahead, where he would be living in a year, how long he could stay in Japan before being called back to Hong Kong, how much time he could spend with her before being separated from her forever, whether forever could be shortened to a few years, whether a few years would bridge into forever…

When Syaoran opened his eyes again, he found himself on the edge of a cliff again, gazing at the hills glazed a blazing orange. It was almost as if the trees, valley and river were on fire. _Even though this is a dream, I've been here before,_ he thought, as he felt the fresh morning breeze seep through him.

"_Nee, Syaoran. Isn't it beautiful?_" Sakura asked, brushing back her long golden-brown hair from her face. Her white dress tinted yellow in the sunlight fluttered in the wind like feathers.

Sakura was beside him. When did she appear? He stared at her hard, afraid that if he reached out and touched her, she would crumble away, and he would find this to be a dream. Yet, she seemed so real, breathing, laughing beside him. He loved the way the warm light of the rising sun set her features aglow, the way her deep green eyes were flecked with gold, the way her soft lips were parted as she stared up at him with her hesitant smile, the one she had when she was trying to figure out his reaction.

"_By the way, Syaoran, don't you have something to tell me?_" Sakura looked at him imploringly.

Syaoran gulped. _I need to tell her. I need to tell her the truth; I need to tell her everything. That I'm no longer the Chosen One, that I've completely severed ties with the Li Clan. That I gave up everything for her. That I love her._ He opened his mouth.

"_What is it, Syaoran?_" she looked away from him, staring ahead at the rising sun. Or was it setting? "_Why can't you tell me?_"

_Why can't I speak? Why isn't my voice working?_ He clutched his chest.

She turned to him reproachfully and said, "_It's too late now, Syaoran. You missed your chance. It's too late_." The ground beneath her crumbled, and Sakura fell through the crack.

_SAKURA!!! _ Syaoran desperately reached out for her hand, but she slipped through his grasp. He clenched an empty fist, the feeling in his guts when she fell through off the cliff during the fall mountain trip. _I need to chase after her. I need to find her._ He tried to run, but his feet were lead. He tried lifting his arms, but somehow, he felt as if both arms had been bolted down with nails to his side. _I can't feel my body. I can't move. Sakura, please let me get to her. Please, let go of me, demon who has seized my body. _

A cold hand reached his neck, then groped tightly around his throat. Syaoran gasped for air. Then, he heard a voice, a voice he may have heard somewhere before. _"Li Syaoran, foolish boy. You took everything I ever dreamed for, and you threw it all away for a silly girl who will leave you in the end?" _

Syaoran struggled to escape from the grasp, but someone grabbed his arms and twisted it behind his back. There was a crack. An intense pain erupted from his arm and etched itself down to his hands. Though he could not see the face of the voice, he knew those silver-blue eyes that glimmered in the darkness.

His last thoughts as he fell into and endless black gulf was, _I need to tell her. I need to see her one last time…_

Syaoran had never willed himself to wake up before, but this time, he forced himself to wake up from his nightmare. He stared at his trembling right hand which was throbbing as if shards of glass were embedded in his veins as it tended to do on rainy days. It hadn't hurt this badly since the nightmare training days. There was only one thing on his mind as he woke up, and that was that he had to hear her voice. He stumbled out of bed and reached over to find his cell phone and dialed 1. _Sakura, pick up the phone. Please pick up the phone._ But he was only greeted by her automatic voicemail; her cell phone was turned off. In disgust, he threw his cell phone on the floor and flopped back onto his green flannel sheets. Who was he kidding? It was three in the morning. He would have called her home phone, but the likelihood was high that her brother would pick up. Truthfully, he had the urge to run to her house this moment to talk to her, but the last time he did that, the consequences hadn't been too good. _I'm overreacting again. I've been extra neurotic these days, probably because of that incident with Eron and her. I need to go back to sleep._

But he couldn't fall asleep. Rather, he was afraid to fall asleep again. This was the first time he had heard the voice of the mysterious ice blue eyes that haunted his dreams. Next time, he might see the face. For as long as he could, he wanted to stall the looming evil waiting at the edge of the cliff. Once he crossed, there would be no return.

Hiiragizawa Eriol found Miho standing in his study late that night, staring out the window in a daze. Ever since the ski trip, Miho had not been herself—almost reverting back to her post-fire days, days when she was silent and wary.

"Miho, where were you this afternoon? I waited for you after classes ended," Eriol said.

"Did you know?" Miho asked coldly, not turning around.

"Know what?" Eriol asked, blue-black hair falling into his eyes as he stared down at the worn maroon carpet.

"Did you feel sorry for me, so you couldn't tell me?" Miho turned around and in a choked voice, demanded, "Did you know onii-chan's never going to return?"

Eriol stared up sorrowfully at Miho, wondering what sort of story Kai had concocted for his little sister. Miho ran up to him and threw her arms around Eriol's neck. "You have to help me find out who murdered my father. Did you know he didn't die in an accident? Onii-chan knew, and he never told me. I never knew anything. I need to find out a truth. I need to find out why everything happened. Why onii-chan left—why he was looking for the Five Force Treasures."

Caressing Miho's cheeks in his hand and rubbing away her tears, Eriol listened, for that was all he could do for her.

"I visited Mother today. She was getting so much better. But she's ill again—the Plague will not spare her, not a second time. I'm so afraid. She's the only family I have left now. But I can't do anything for her. If onii-chan were here…" Miho gulped hard. "But he's not, and I need to save okaa-san—I couldn't do anything else. I have to save her, but when she gets better, how can I tell her about my brother and father? If only I knew earlier what onii-chan was searching for…"

Tenderly stroking Miho's short red-gold hair, Eriol murmured, "I'll help you find out the truth Miho. Time will reveal everything."

Burying her head into his chest, Miho sobbed, "Why am I always made the foolish one? Why am I always left behind?"

Eriol hugged her tighter, for the first time without an answer to her questions.

Miho answered for him, swallowing a hiccup. "And you'll tell me, 'there's a reason for everything.'"

Since they worked at the hospital, Sakura and her friends heard about the new disease that was rapidly infecting the residents in Tomoeda before it hit the mass media. At first, it was hushed rumors among the nurses and doctors. Then, they saw with their own eyes the influx of patients and the panic among the staff who knew not the cause of the illness.

"I told you, Yukito. I think all these cases are related." Touya pointed at the graph on the whiteboard. "It's spreading at the rapid rate and if we don't find out the source—"

"On the other hand, it seems like just another case of severe pneumonia or influenza," Yukito argued.

"Over fifty people have been admitted to the hospital over the past few days, all with the same symptoms. I don't understand how it can be spreading so rapidly," Touya exclaimed. "It's almost as if…" He paused.

"Almost as if what?" Yukito asked.

"Kaijou—come out of there," Touya sighed, nodding his head at the door.

"Gomen, 'nii-chan. I didn't mean to overhear," Sakura said, bringing over the manila folders that her brother had asked for.

"It's all right. It's not as if this new epidemic is a secret in the hospital, anyway," Touya said.

Sakura nodded. "I heard the nurses talking about it—how serious is the epidemic? Why are they trying to hush it up?"

"I guess they don't want to cause a preemptive panic throughout the city," Touya replied. "It could be just a simple case of flu virus, after all."

But something in Touya's eyes indicated contrary to his words. Sakura nodded and left the ward. She knew that there was an influx of patients rushed into the quarantined wards of the hospital, and the doctors who entered that ward were masked and gloved—they were extra cautious when dealing with an unknown disease, in order to prevent contamination.

It did not take long, however, for the panic of a possible epidemic to hit the news when within a week, over a hundred people were infected by an unknown source, all showing common symptoms of nausea, dizziness, then eventually delirium and high fever. All the talk at school was about the new epidemic—everybody by now knew at least a person who was infected, whether it was a relative or a friend's friend.

"The rate of patients getting infected is increasing exponentially," Syaraon stated, looking at the Tomoeda daily newspaper headline, "_Deadly Flu Virus Circulating_." Another newspaper was headlined, "_An Epidemic on the Rise?_" "How is it circulating so quickly?"

"I don't think it's an airborne virus," remarked Eriol.

"Then how else is it spread? By touch? Exchange of fluids? Bacteria?" asked Miho.

"It's spreading at such a rapid rate, it must be human to human," Tomoyo stated.

"No, onii-chan told me that the quarantined people were not directly transmitting the disease to any of their visitors or the nurses and doctors. Rather, I think it's a dark force," Sakura said, staring at the Five Force Scroll rolled up on her lap.

Syaoran dropped the newspaper and tried to bring up a coherent counterargument. "The Dark Ones are not so dumb as to release a force that affects so many people—something that can affect them also."

"You've been thinking it too. But I think we were both trying to deny it, because we were scared," Sakura stated. "I've been expecting it ever since I saw it in the Mirror of Truth, during the Star-Crossed performance. You remember it too, the vision that the Fate showed us. All those people dying and being helpless."

"The Plague," murmured Syaoran pensively. He glared at Eriol. "You knew, didn't you?"

Eriol peered at him through his glasses without responding. Seeing the sorrowful look, Syaoran realized that he wasn't angry at Eriol. No, Eriol hadn't spoken for his own reasons. Maybe Eriol had been scared too. It was a strange idea, thinking someone as powerful and as self-assured as Hiiragizawa Eriol had fears too. And that frightened Syaoran even more.

The Plague. The cause of Sakura's mother and Syaoran's father's death. And Mizuki Miara's decline in health. Possibly the most deadly and devastating of the dark forces, because in the face of disease, humans were truly helpless.

"It's my fault," Sakura stated, lowering her face into her hands. She finally understood Eron's last plea. And she had been unable to stop him. "He warned me. He warned me, and I didn't heed his warning."

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran said. "It's no one's fault, let alone yours that this dark force was released. We knew it was coming sooner or later."

"No, he gave me a chance. He gave me a chance to stop him, to save all these lives," Sakura said, voice trembling.

"Don't be silly, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, putting her arms around her friend. "You didn't know he was going to do this."

"Eron. He told you he was going to do this?" Syaoran demanded, fury boiling in his blood when he deciphered what Sakura was rambling about.

"No, but he warned me that if I don't stop him, I would regret it later," Sakura replied in a strained voice. "This is what he meant."

"And so you didn't stop him?" Miho asked.

"I couldn't; I thought it would be useless," Sakura said. "No, I was scared. I was a coward, so this happened."

"Well, he would not have listened to you anyway; releasing this force requires more determination than a simple whim," reasoned Syaoran. "He would have done it either way."

"Li-kun's right. If it's anyone's fault, it's the Dark Ones," Tomoyo said.

"Anyway, instead of wondering of ways we could have prevented it from happening, we need to focus on how to prevent anymore damage from happening," Syaoran stated, staring at the distraught Sakura. He knew what Eron must have said to Sakura. Syaoran knew that Eron desired Sakura. Eron was the type of guy who was fixated in attaining what he wanted, and he desired to possess her more than anything. And upon knowing that he could not possess her, probably out of infuriation and defiance, he had released the final straw; the Plague. Any other time, Syaoran would have been furious at Eron; but there were more pressing matters at hand. Besides, Syaoran couldn't help being relieved all the same that Sakura had refused him.

The Kinomoto's watched the evening news together in the living room. Every channel covered something about the mysterious epidemic that was spreading through Kanto region—the newscasters related the statistics of the increasing amount of patients, the religious channels predicted the coming of apocalypse, the historians pointed to a cycle in history of extinction and regeneration and the scientists proclaimed the high chances of genetic mutations. What all the channels shared, however, was the sense of uncertainty and apprehension.

Over the past days, Sakura had learned to drown out the buzz on speculation of the cause of the new outbreak of disease; she knew what the cause was. As she watched the news, she was the clips of The anchorwoman announced grimly, "The new epidemic that has spread from Tomoeda to as far as Tokyo and surrounding provinces seems to be more than a mere case of influenza. Currently, several hundred patients have been hospitalized and more are developing symptoms this very moment. The symptoms are rather similar to the bubonic plague as patients show signs of fatigue high fever, chills, delirium, coughing, and in extreme cases, coughing up of blood." The announcer continued, "The cause is yet unknown, however, for lab researchers have not been able to isolate any traces of the enterobacteria Yersina pestis, the bacteria which is the cause of the bubonic plague, in the blood sample of patients. Doctor Iwada Jun of Kinhoshi Hospital has indicated that it is likely to be some new strain of virus. The disease is not transmitted person to person, however not much is known about it at the moment. In order to avoid contamination, please avoid contact with crowded places and increase personal hygiene."

Setting down the newspaper which headlined, "MYSERIOUS EPIDEMIC IN JAPAN—A NEW STRAND OF PLAGUE?" Fujitaka asked, "Touya-san, how are things at the hospital these days?"

"Tiring," Touya said, rubbing his eyes. "I won't be coming home for a while—some staff members have fallen ill. And patients have doubled yet again."

Shaking his head, Fujitaka said, "Sakura-san, I know you volunteer at the hospital, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea to spend so much time there—with your brother, it can't be helped because he's an intern, but for you…"

"Don't worry, otou-san," Sakura said, realizing with a pang that the epidemic might bring back unpleasant memories for her father. "The hospital's more sanitary than any other place. And I'll be careful."

"I don't know. Otou-san might be right," Touya said tiredly. "As long as we don't know the cause of the disease, for all we know it might be airborne, it might be a good idea to stay away from the hospital."

Sakura looked into her brother's eyes, "Onii-chan, you know Su-chan needs me. I'm working under Yukito-san, anyway. He'll look after me. You don't need to worry about me."

Touya sighed. Who could argue with Sakura when she was in her stubborn streak? Besides, Sakura's powers would protect her.

It was not a week before the epidemic had spread to the masses, not just the elderly and sickly. There was no shield in the victims, no age barrier, no consistency. Both male and female, elderly and young, healthy and weak were affected. Early symptoms were similar to the common flu, so some patients ignored their illness until the fever grew too high. Sakura didn't realize the urgency of the situation until she looked around at school and saw the diminishing attendance rate of both students and teachers. There were rumors that a Fourth Pandemic was arising in Japan. Others said that it was just a mutant strain of the flu virus.

"We've sealed many odd dark forces till now," remarked Syaoran, staring at a computer screen in the library. He was scanning through microfilm of archived newspaper articles to find more information about the plague. "But how do you seal a _disease._"

"There must be a way," Sakura murmured, looking through the Five Force Scroll. "There must be."

"If there was, Eriol would have let us know," Kero-chan, popping out of Sakura's book bag, commented off-handedly.

"Then what are we supposed to do? Watch everyone fall ill?" Sakura demanded.

"Maybe. And just hope that the disease fades away," Kero-chan said. "Sakura, there are things that even magicians can't control, can't conquer. Even Clow Reed was aware of that."

"Well I'm not Clow Reed," snapped Sakura.

"No, you're not." Kero-chan sighed.

"Look at this. This is interesting," Syaoran commented, zooming on a local news article dated back to 23 years ago.

Sakura leaned over Syaoran's shoulder and read the headline, "The Coming of a Fourth Pandemic? The Plague Strikes Again." She quickly scanned the article. "The situation is very similar to what's happening now!"

"Obviously, since it's what our parents had to battle," Syaoran said. "But the current news media is downplaying that incident. Because it was a crisis that sort of burgeoned then died out—they don't want to bring it up again."

"If this indeed is the very same thing," Sakura began, "Then if we find out how our parents sealed it…"

"Impossible," Syaoran said. "Besides, there's a chance that this time it's different—it could be more dangerous or not. But we have to be cautious and just see how it develops."

"The Brat's right," Kero-chan stated. "You can never be too cautious in such a situation."

"But it's so frustrating, not being able to do anything," Sakura stated, slamming down the Five Force Scroll.

Sakura did not have to wait long to have the Plague's poisonous breath to reach near her. Rika was the first of Sakura's close friends to fall ill, followed by Naoko and then even Yamazaki Takashi. Class 3-1's attendance had dwindled to half. Chiharu, hunched over her desk, sobbed into her arms. "Takashi never gets sick. He never misses school, either. But he's sick now—and I told him yesterday that he was lying when he felt a burning fever. I laughed at him, but he's delirious now. He has to get better—he will get better, right?"

"Of course, Chiharu-chan—he'll be fine," Tomoyo said, rubbing Chiharu's shoulder.

"And I can't even go see him because my mother doesn't want me to get sick too. I don't care." Chiharu looked up with puffy red eyes. "I hate just waiting, not being able to do anything."

Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged worried looks. Chiharu had always been the confident, rational, fearless one. She in her own right had been a ringleader, the only one who could laugh off Yamazaki-kun's exotic tales, bring Rika out of her quiet shell and put up with Naoko's wacky ideas. Chiharu was Sakura's closest school friend next to Tomoyo, had been since they both joined the cheerleading squad in third grade school.

Since they did not know the cause of the new epidemic, people were extra cautious and frightened. What was even more frustrating was the limited information available on the disease. People were thrown into a sort of panic because they did not know how else to react.

With the outbreak of the plague epidemic, hospital duties had doubled for all those who hadn't yet fallen ill since many staff members were inflicted already. Carrying stacks of fresh linen, Sakura walked down the corridor lost in thought. If she could only figure out the cause of the Plague, the source, she might have a better shot at sealing it. She checked the charts for the room number and realized that it was Tanaka Miara's suite.

Hesitantly, Sakura knocked on the door, balancing the linen in her other arm. There was no answer, so she entered. "Hello? There was a request for fresh linen…" She trailed off.

Sakura found Miho sitting by her mother's bedside. Miho, who had only recently come to terms with her brother's death and father's murder, was at the verge of losing yet another loved on. Her mother thrashed about in her bed, moaning and perspiring. Miho gently reached out to fix her mother's blanket, but Miara, in her sleep, knocked away Miho's hand. "Get away. Get away from me," she groaned. Automatically, Miho stepped back—she looked almost in tears.

Clearing her throat, Sakura said, "I'll leave the linen here on the bench—I guess you're spending the night here, Miho-chan?"

Miho nodded. She wondered if her mother knew about the truth behind her father's death; she had desperately wanted to ask. But at this rate, she would never get to ask.

"I'll bring an extra pillow and blanket for you later. Call me if you need anything." Sakura tried to smile encouragingly at Miho, then rushed out of the room to the nearest restroom, her eyes stinging and her chest aching as it did when she was a child of three, when she ran upstairs to her mother's bed and found her cold and limp. She almost collided into someone, but ducked her head and swerved away.

"Hey, wait, Sakura!" Syaoran called out, startled at Sakura streaking down the corridor without looking up.

When she reached the restroom, Sakura turned on the faucet and splashed her face with cold water in the sink. She took several deep breaths and left the restroom. _I have to seal the Plague. For my mother and Syaoran's father's sake. Miho and Kai deserve to have their mother back. I know what it's like losing a loved one… All these suffering people should not be suffering. There is enough tragedy in the world—the Plague cannot, must not take more lives. _

A nurse ran up to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, Tsukishiro-san's calling for you again."

Nodding, Sakura hurried towards the second floor—she could not spare a moment of weakness.

"I want to go out! I want to play and run around!" shouted Subaru, knocking away the nurse with great ferocity for a seven-year-old.

"Subaru-chan, your immunity is low, and with the epidemic…" Yukito sighed. "It's safest for you to stay here."

"Yukito-san; is there anything we can do for him?" Sakura implored. She knew what it felt like to be trapped and suffocated indoors when sick.

Yukito shook his head. "We're doing everything we can for Subaru. But his body had rejected chemotherapy and other forms of medication. He's so young. It's difficult for him."

"It's unfair. Why does someone as young as him have to suffer this?" Sakura demanded.

"I don't know, Sakura-chan," Yukito replied, looking away. Though Clow Reed had believed there was a reason for everything, Clow had not always believed that the reason was just or right.

"Sakura-nee-chan." Subaru suddenly grabbed Sakura's sweater sleeve. "Don't leave me."

Kneeling by Subaru's bedside, Sakura smoothed a hand over his chest. "I won't leave, Su-chan."

"'Nee-chan, don't leave me, okay?" Subaru continued, half hallucinating, slipping his hand into Sakura's. His breath came out in short pants, and his forehead was covered with beads of sweat. Carefully, Sakura fixed the blue wool cap that she had knit for Subaru's shaved head.

"Shh… I'm here so you can sleep," Sakura murmured, wiping the sweat off the boy's temple with a handkerchief.

"I—can't breathe," Subaru croaked, tossing around in the bed. "There's something there—get it away! Get it away from me!"

"There's nothing there, Subaru," Sakura said, looking at the foot of the bed, to see what Subaru was pointing to.

"I'm scared! Take it away!" Subaru said, burying his head into his pillow. "Go away!"

"Take what away, Subaru?" Sakura urged, gently. "What do you see?"

"It. Get it away from me!" Subaru thrashed and kicked in his bed.

Sakura turned to Yukito and asked, "What's wrong with Subaru-chan? He's seeing things."

"He's been hallucinating for a couple days now," Yukito replied somberly. Doctors did not have time to spare to check on a mere boy—even he had been assigned to so many patients, it was difficult to find time to spare to come by Subaru's bed. "It'll be best to humor him for the while."

Frowning, Sakura placed a cool hand on Subaru's forehead. The boy's round brown eyes focused on her again. "Sakura-nee-chan will protect me." he murmured.

"From what?" Sakura whispered. "Subaru, tell me, and I'll protect you from anything."

Subaru murmured, "Get it away from me… the black rat, it's crawling up my bed."

Sakura stared hard at the foot of the bed then drew the blankets tighter around Subaru. "Shush, it's all right, there's nothing there anymore."

"Hmm…" Subaru rolled over into turbulent sleep.

Even as she stroked Subaru's head to calm the boy, an idea dawned upon her. "Yukito-san."

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Yukito gazed at the pensive girl, wondering what the Card Mistress was up to now.

"You said that other patients in this hospital struck by the new disease have been suffering from delirium, right?"

"Yes, the ones with more severe conditions, the ones who have been ill for a couple days," Yukito replied, confused. "The delirium and hot fever is an acute symptom of the disease spreading in the body."

Sakura turned around. "And most of the patients seem to be frightened by something in their delirious state?"

"Well, yes." The Yue in Yukito narrowed his eyes and gazed upon his card mistress with skepticism.

"What exactly were the patients afraid of?"

"Who knows," Yukito said. "They're not conscious—"

"I know, but do they seem to be afraid of something in common? Like a certain creature?" Sakura was now gazing up intently at Yukito, waiting for his answer.

"Now that you mention it… They seem to be afraid of some sort of monster or creature."

"Did any of the patients mention anything about a black rat?" Sakura asked urgently.

Yukito paused for a second and nodded. "We ignored it—it's not good for the hospital's reputation to have patients talk about rats."

"But you're sure that other patients have mentioned the rat?" Sakura's eyes gleamed.

Yukito nodded, about to ask her what the significance of that was. However, Sakura had already run out of the room.

Sakura dashed from room to room, looking for Syaoran in the large hospital. Nurses glared at her for running in the hallway. She found him mending hospital gowns in the linen room.

"Syaoran, I think I figured it out," Sakura gasped, closing the door behind her.

"Figured what out?" Syaoran had one eye shut, threading a needle. Expertly, he drew the white thread through the eye then doubled the thread over.

"The source of the Plague, its real form," Sakura said. She blinked several times at Syaoran, who was calmly hemming the fray sleeves of a hospital gown. "What in the world are you doing?"

"They have a shortage of staff members—I was reallocated the tasks of five other people who have fallen ill," Syaoran replied shortly. He briskly tied a knot and snapped off the thread. "So, how did you find out about the real form?"

"All the patients—when they get delirious, they mention rats. Yamazaki-kun, Rika-chan, Subaru-chan, they all talked in their sleep. And they mentioned a black rat; I think it's possible that the Plague's true form is in that of a rat."

"A king rat." Syaoran smirked. "That makes sense. Since the bubonic plague initially originated from the spread of the disease by rats."

"Well…" Sakura blinked expectantly.

"Well what?" Syaoran yawned, stretching.

"We're one step closer to capturing the Plague. We now have a lead—we know what we're looking for," Sakura exclaimed.

Syaoran tossed the hospital gowns aside and stood up, looking Sakura level in the eye. "Sakura, just because we have a vague notion of what the Plague's true form is doesn't mean that we are any closer to capturing it. This dark force is unlike any other we have dealt with thus far. It's in a complete different league, something that we have no control over."

"Then are you telling me that I should just sit and watch and do nothing about it?" Sakura demanded. "Our friends, Su-chan, Miho's mother—numerous people are ill this very moment. We have to do something about it and stop it."

"Sakura listen to me," Syaoran said, grabbing her tightly by the shoulder. "This is the dark force that killed our parents, the one that your mother and my father sacrificed their lives for in order to seal. It's not to be taken lightly—it's not within you powers."

"How do you know without even trying?" Sakura demanded. She jerked her shoulders, trying to shrug Syaoran's grip off. He held on even tighter.

At that moment, the linen room door flung open. "What are you two doing in here together with the door shut?" barked Touya.

Syaoran let go of Sakura abruptly, sending her stumbling back. Both of them turned red-faced, though they knew they had not been doing anything bad.

Before fleeing out of the room, Sakura glared at Syaoran. _I'm going to look for it whether or not you agree to help me._

_Fine, go ahead then._ Syaoran yanked the basket of linen back onto his lap.

That evening, after her shift at the hospital ended, Sakura found Syaoran waiting at the gates by the lamppost, his head buried into his olive cashmere scarf.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have waiter shift at the restaurant now?" Sakura asked, pulling on thick gloves and slamming a woolen cap onto her head.

"You're going to search for the Plague, aren't you?" Syaoran asked, his breath coming out in little puffs of smoke in the chill night air. His hands were shoved into his camel-colored wool coat and he shifting his weight back and forth to keep warm.

"Yes," she replied curtly.

"And nothing I say to discourage you will stop you?"

Sakura nodded.

Sighing, Syaoran said, "Well, then, I have no choice but to follow."

"Why? You don't have to follow me if you don't agree with me," Sakura remarked.

"I don't think it'll be that easy to locate the Plague, but just in case, I think I should be around if you do encounter it," Syaoran replied.

From the bushes, Tomoyo burst out with her camcorder. "Hurray! For old times sake?" She twiddled sheepishly with the settings on her new camcorder. "I'm sorry—I know it's really not appropriate so I won't suggest a costume change. But would you mind if I tag along?"

Sighing in exasperation, Syaoran said, "I'm sorry—this situation is different from anything else we've dealt with up till now. The Plague is by far the most dangerous and lethal force we've encountered, and we can't get you involved in it for your own safety."

"I understand. I understand how dangerous it is—but can't you let me be a part of this? All I can do is watch, but if I can come of use in some way…" Tomoyo trailed off. This was no situation to protest Syaoran judgment.

"No, Tomoyo-chan can stay," Sakura stated. "It's more dangerous where I can't see you—I won't let any harm come to you as long as you're within my sight."

"Sakura, this is not a game," Syaoran said. "If we're going to search for the Plague—"

"If we're going to search for the Plague, the more of us are gathered, the more of a lure we are. Tomoyo-chan, you would be of help." Sakura looked directly at Tomoyo. "But if I just have on request from you. If I ever tell you to leave or run, you must do so without questioning me."

Tomoyo nodded. From her bag, Kero-chan popped out. "Well, do you any leads then?"

"Kero-chan! I was going to call you!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Humph, and you were trying to leave me out of this," Kero-chan grumbled.

"Well, I knew you wouldn't approve," Sakura muttered.

Kero-chan crossed his arms. "It's pure madness trying to seek out the Plague yourself."

"Nobody sane would do so," Syaoran added.

Raising an eyebrow, Kero-chan remarked, "For once the Brat and I are in concordance."

"Well, why don't we think things through logically," Tomoyo said. "Before we even think of capturing it, we need to figure out where it is."

"Right. Even if the Plague is a dark force, we must remember that the dark forces follow trends to their true form. As you remember, when we were capturing the Clow Cards, certain Clow Cards held special traits because of their real form," Syaoran said.

"I see. And if the Plague is a rat," Sakura ruminated.

"That's right. Rats are nocturnal creatures. Naturally they will come out in the dark," Syaoran concluded.

And it was already dark. Sakura realized that she didn't have to look. The rats appeared on their own will, out of garbage cans, from dark nooks and crannies, from the sewers, from behind bushes. It surprised her that she hadn't noticed earlier—but they kept quiet and still, watching their prey with gleaming eyes. Tomoyo, Syaoran and Sakura instinctively inched together. While Tomoyo could not see anything, she felt a discomforting, itch, as if she was being played into a spider's web, as if something was watching her.

"Careful, Sakura-chan," Kero-chan said. "These rats have multiplied incredibly over the past several days. "You must not let one of those bite you."

"I see." Syaoran swung out his sword grimly. "They've had their feast of the sickly and the elderly, the healthy and the young. They're craving for more. They want us. They want to sap the blood of those in power. To multiply at even a greater rate and consume even quicker."

"Don't talk like that," Sakura said, shuddering. Just for a second, she thought she saw pure hatred and wrath in Syaoran's flashing amber eyes. She shook her head. It must be because the reflection of the lanterns in the dark.

Kero-chan stuttered, "S-Sakura—" He pointed his paw at the ground. "They're gathering around us. Even as they put their backs to each other, the rats had crawled out of their hiding spots and crowded around the three humans, attracted by the fresh, raw energy radiating from the boy and the girl.

Turning to Tomoyo, Sakura cried out, "Tomoyo-chan, get away from here."

Without questioning Sakura's decision, Tomoyo ran towards a black van that drove up to the sidewalk—her bodyguards were waiting standby. But she did not leave; she watched from the safety of the van.

"We must get rid of these rats!" Sakura exclaimed to Syaoran, realizing that it would be a matter of seconds before the rats pounced on them. "Fiery!" She burned out the rats crawling across the cement.

"They're just increasing," Syaoran replied, leaping on top of a ledge and whipping out ofudas in all directions. "Rai tei shou rai!" The paper _ofudas_ burst into flames with the rats.

"Sakura-chan, behind you!" Kero-chan, emerging as Cerberus exclaimed. He thought he had an advantage because he was able to levitate in the air, but the rats scrambled up trees and flung themselves at him at an alarming height. Cerberus breathed a puff of fire over the grown contaminated with the filthy vermin. They withered away.

Quickly, Sakura struck down a rat that leapt at her with her staff. "Fly!" She leapt off the ground.

"This is no use!" Syaoran exclaimed from the highest tree branch. Rats were clambering up the base of the tree, and he struck them off with his sword. "They're just multiplying. They won't disappear unless you get rid of the boss."

"Meaning I need to find the king rat… The Plague," Sakura murmured. "How?"

"I don't think you'll need to try hard," Cerberus murmured, looking ahead. The hundreds of rats, once realizing it could not bite into any of the four, streamed back to a central point, merging into a larger creature. The rat king appeared to find what prey its minions could not taste. Larger than any other rat, the rat king stood on its hide legs and its fur was a glossy pitch black, its tail as long as a small rattlesnake. Unlike other sewer rats, this vermin's eyes were a deep red, glowing in the dark. Its eyes darted back and forth between Cerberus, Sakura and Syaoran.

"Sakura, get out of the way. Don't let that thing touch you," Syaoran shouted, tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword. Beads of sweat dripped down his neck even in the cold of the winter. He stared hard at the vile creature, something stirring in him that he thought he had long forgotten. It was a deep hatred and anger at the very force which had taken his father from him. The odds were low, but if he could take one swing at the creature, if he could just strike one blow…

Cerberus saw the changed expression on Syaoran's brows, one of a chill fierceness that he had never seen before on the boy's face. "Brat, don't get reckless yourself," he said in his booming voice.

Sakura turned to Syaoran, who had raised his sword diagonally in an attack stance. The rat had been circling the trio, gazing its prey. Then, without warning, it darted forward, baring its sharp yellow fangs. Without any hesitance, Syaoran leapt forward, slashing down his blade upon the vermin's neck. He wasn't surprised when the creature's wound simply resealed and while the rat was unfazed physically, it hissed and leered at Syaoran with new venom.

"It's not the Five Force Sword," Syaoran murmured, staring at his father's dragon sword in dismay.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, holding out the Fiery Card.

Meanwhile, the rat rebounded and leapt at Syaoran. Sakura stood frozen, staring into its crimson pupils, her card still at the tip of her fingers, her tongue wooden. To her relief, Syaoran bent low and knocked away the creature with his arm, but not before its fangs grazed into his sword arm. For a second, he grimaced, then raised his sword, ready to stab the creature. The rat snarled at the boy for a second, before its nose quivered. The sun was beginning to rise in the East, the first streams of dawn's rays rippling through the trees. Without a swish of its long snake-like tail, the king rat retreated from its preys, back into the shadows. Along with its king, the black rats melted away into dark corners.

For a second, Sakura stared blankly ahead, before reality hit her. She dropped her staff and grabbed Syaoran's right arm. She stroked his jacket sleeve. "Syaoran, did it bite you?"

"Silly, it's just nicked my sleeves—its fangs didn't penetrate my skin at all," Syaoran reassured. Just a little slip and Sakura could have… he didn't want to think of it; it had been too close of a call. "Now do you understand how dangerous the Plague is?"

"It's scared of light," Sakura murmured. "We found out its weakness."

"Well, it's already dawn. We have school today. You should get some rest before." Syaoran waved his sword away, breathing in the chill morning air.

"Syaoran, are you sure it didn't bite you? Do you want me to take a look at it?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"I told you it's all right," Syaoran snapped. "What, do you think I spent all the years training for—one thing I have confidence is my quick reflexes."

"But when it looks into your eyes—you become paralyzed. You can't move," Sakura murmured, shivering at the idea of what might have happened had dawn not struck. "Well, as long as you're okay…"

"Let's go home before your father finds out you were out all night," Kero-chan, back in his smaller form, urged. He narrowed his beady black eyes at Syaoran; it was not like the Brat to get reckless. _Then again, he is only human; it is natural to feel anger against the source of your father's death._

That morning, Kai found Syaoran standing in front of the stove, his eggs burning up in the frying pan. "What's wrong with you? The eggs are burning—you never let that happen."

Startled, Syaoran glanced at Kai with dark circled eyes; he hadn't slept at all and was still in his school uniform from the previous day. He tried to lift his hand up to turn off the stove. However he could already feel the numbness spreading up his right arm. He used his left hand to turn off the stove.

Attentive as usual, Kai demanded, "What's wrong with your arm?"

Syaoran sighed. He really did not want to explain the situation to Kai, but Kai stood arms crossed awaiting for an answer. Stretching out his right arm, Syaoran rolled up the sleeves for Kai to see. There were two parallel red dots by his biceps, a little below his elbow. Syaoran tried to make a fist and found that his fingers were too stiff to flex. "We found the Plague, and I… I made a little slip."

"A slip? You call that _little_? You idiot! It bit you, didn't it? How could you let the King Rat bite you?"

In this situation, Syaoran was not even surprised that Kai seemed to know the true form of the Plague already. "You don't understand. It sort of gazes at you and you become immobile. It didn't bite me deeply—just grazed the skin."

"Nonetheless, you let its poisonous fang tear your skin," Kai said. "You're in serious trouble. Once the poison spreads through the rest of your body..."

"I can stall it for a while," Syaoran said, thinking back on all the herb-lore he had learned from his third uncle.

Kai's lips curved into a sadistic smile. "Maybe you should consider cutting off your arm, before the poison spread to the rest of your body. Better that than losing your life."

Syaoran stared at his bare arm. With his left hand, he drew a silver pocketknife engraved with a rising dragon from his pocket and flung open the blade.

"Hey, you're not serious, are you?" Kai asked, loosing his smirk as Syaoran brought the knife to his arm.

With a steady hand, Syaoran drew the blade vertically against his skin, on the rat bite. Crimson blood welled up.

Though Sakura knew that she had to search out for the Plague and stop it, that her friends were falling more ill day by day, she did not know where to start, what to seek for. Chiharu had told her that Yamazaki-kun was coughing up blood now—Rika was so ill that was not even allowed visitors. For the first time, Sakura began to feel the real burden of being the Card Mistress. Because being a Card Mistress made her responsible to do what was within her power to help society—but what was within her powers and what was beyond human control? Meanwhile, Subaru's health was quickly deteriorating. She spent every waking moment not at school at the hospital by his bedside, because she was the only person that could and would, and because she realized that the little boy needed her more than anyone else at that moment. Even early that morning, Sakura visited Subaru before school started—she was not surprised to find him awake already. He had been waiting for her.

"Good morning, Su-chan. You're up early."

Subaru gazed up at Sakura, clutching one of the picture books that Sakura read him at bedtime. He asked, "'Nee-chan, since I don't have parents, why don't I even have a fairy godmother?"

"But you do," Sakura replied, smiling.

"Who is it?"

"I'll be your fairy godmother."

"Stupid. I want a real fairy godmother." Subaru turned around in his bed, sulkily covering his head with his pillow.

Sakura bowed her head down crushed. She had a vague memory of the Cinderella play that her brother's high school class had put on five years ago—Yukito-san had been the fairy godmother, and an eccentric one also. When she was little, her brother would grant all of her wishes, so she had doted upon him. Yet, could she not do the same to another person?

Yet, Subaru reconsidered. "Sakura-nee-chan." Subaru stared up at Sakura with his round chestnut brown eyes. "I have three wishes before I die. If you really are my fairy godmother, you should be able to grant them for me."

"What are they, Su-chan? Tell them to me, and I'll grant them for you," Sakura said, cupping the boy's cheek in her hand. Only a couple weeks ago, he would have shrugged such touch, but now, he nested his face against the warmth of her hand, the warmth of the mother he never had.

"I want to fly—fly like a bird and see the world from up high," Subaru said looking up at Sakura in earnest.

"You mean, like riding an airplane?" Sakura asked.

"No, with wings. Like yours, 'nee-chan," he replied solemnly.

Suddenly, Sakura recalled hearing that sometimes, those near death could see not what the healthy living could see. It was clarity of vision only granted to those who were already at the gates of the otherworld.

"Okay, if you want to fly, you'll get to fly," Sakura said. "But it'll be a secret, okay?"

"I like secrets." Subaru grinned slightly as Sakura held out her pinky. He locked his little pinky with hers.

Kai watched the dark blood ooze from the fresh cut across Syaoran's forearm. Carefully, Syaoran pressed his arm, squeezing out the foul, black blood, indicative of the poison from the rat's bite. He had already soaked up a towel in blood.

"You scared me there," Kai muttered. "I really thought you were cutting your arm off for a second." Of course Syaoran wouldn't do anything so rash. But more and more lately, Kai felt that Syaoran's actions were spontaneous and unexpected.

Shaking his head, Syaoran said, "A swordsman without his arm is like a magician without magic."

"What are you implying?" Kai drew out a black silk handkerchief and pressed it against Syaoran's cut. "Bleeding out the poison might stall the disease for a bit. But in the end, the Plague has already entered into your bloodstream. No matter how powerful you are, it would be a matter of time before it overtakes you. Like it did your father."

"It's all right." Syaoran bent his right arm and painfully straightened it. "This is a risk I have to take. As long as I can move about for now, it's all right…"

"You idiot." Kai sighed, wrapping the handkerchief around Syaoran's arm into a bandage. "It's okay if you're a good for nothing like me, but you have many people who would cry should you fall."

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran pushed his sleeves down to hide the black bandage.

"Sakura-chan. Meilin-chan. Your friends, your family. You have many people expecting great things from you and a long path upwards in front of you." Kai patted Syaoran's shoulder. "Take care of yourself."

Syaoran gripped his throbbing arm ruefully. How much time did he have before the poison spread to the rest of his body? "Well then, Kai, you better tell me what you know about the Five Force Treasures and the reason why you've collected them."

At this, Kai sighed from his stomach, rubbing his temple. "So, how much have you guessed already?"

That night, Sakura stayed after hours in Subaru's room, waiting till the children's ward shut down for the night and only the night nurses were left.

Subaru clapped his hand gleefully. "We're really going to fly? You're not lying are you, 'nee-chan?" He could barely remain still as Sakura struggled to get him into warmer clothes.

"Let's bundle you up first—it's cold outside," Sakura said. The boy was still wearing the white and blue hospital robe, but she wrapped him up in his winter jacket.

"Visitor hours are over," came a crisp voice by the doorway. The lights were off, and visiting hours had long since ended.

"I know, and you're not going to tell on me Li Syaoran," replied Sakura curtly, without turning around. "There you go, Su-chan!"

"Well, Sakura, can you at least explain, what are you doing?" said Syaoran, as he walked in the hospital room where seven other children were sleeping. He knew that Sakura had been spending extra hours by Subaru's bedside, long after her shift hours had ended. He had stayed back because Touya had bullied him into filing charts from ten years ago. But he had also sensed Sakura was up to something.

Sakura was not listening, wrapping her scarf around Subaru's neck, until only his eyes peeked out. "You keep watch, okay, and make sure no one notice's Su-chan's missing, okay?"

"You're doing something very reckless," Syaoran warned.

"It's his last wish." She looked up at Syaoran pleadingly.

Sighing, Syaoran relented—could he ever resist that soft, begging look of hers when she had a favor to ask? "You better use the Invisible if you're taking Subaru out, because people might still be up."

"Good idea. Thanks!" Sakura took Subaru by the hand. On a second thought, she fished out her red knit mittens and tucked Subaru's small hands into them though they were ridiculously large on the boy. Quietly, they tiptoed to the nearest fire exit, which lead to the rooftop.

A couple minutes later, Subaru let out of whoop of delight as he soared through the starry night sky, thousands of meters away from the ground, over the highest skyscrapers. Who would have thought that just a while ago, the boy had been sulking and throwing a tantrum? Sakura tightened her grasp around Subaru's waist as the boy released his tight clutch on the staff, reaching his red-mittened hands out towards the moon, which seemed just about in reach. Beaming, he tilted his head up at Sakura. "Nee-chan, are you a witch?"

"Something like that," Sakura replied sheepishly.

"I thought you were an ogre, but I guess you're a lot cooler than that." The scarf around his neck whipped back in the wind as Sakura swerved the Fly up higher, into the clouds.

"Aren't you scared?" Sakura asked, looking down at the dazzling city lights far down blow.

"Are you kidding? This is great!" Subaru exclaimed, holding on to the staff again. "Higher!" And she soared higher upon command.

"There's Tokyo Tower," Sakura pointed out. "And in the distance you might even be able to make out the outline of Mount Fuji. Here, and that's the ocean." The winter's ocean was black and foreboding, yet the Yokohama harbor was brightly lit.

"What's that blinking tower there?" Subaru asked, nodding his head towards the long white tower at the harbor.

"It's a lighthouse. The light blinks on and off to indicate to the boats the direction to return home to," Sakura replied. "So that even if the boats drift off into the ocean and get lost, they can find their way back."

"I see." Subaru gazed at the lighthouse longingly.

"Are you sure you're not cold?" Sakura asked.

"No way. Wait till I tell the kids at the orphanage that I got to fly!" Subaru laughed out loud, forgetting momentarily that he might not get to see them again. "I knew it. I knew that there really is magic in the world."

"Well, now do you believe that I truly am your fairy godmother? So, what's your second wish, Su-chan?" Sakura asked, grinning in spite of herself.

Subaru's usually pallid cheeks were flushed with color from excitement. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

The next day, Sakura went straight to Kinhoshi Hospital after school ended, skipping cheerleading practice. She was glad to see that today, Subaru was sitting up, waiting for her. His face lightened up when he saw her. He was not even coughing, and the nurses told her that he had eaten all his meals.

"Sakura-nee-chan!" Subaru exclaimed. "What took you so long?"

"Su-chan. You look better today," Sakura said, dragging a stool up to Subaru's bedside. She fussed with Subaru's sheets and pillows. "Well, did you have time to think of your second wish?"

"You can't laugh, okay?" Subaru muttered, fiddling with his wool cap, drawing it down over his eyes.

"Of course not."

"I wish I can see Mother, just once," whispered Subaru hesitantly, as if almost afraid to say it because Sakura might not be able to grant this wish.

Sakura was taken aback. She had been expecting a request for toys or food or maybe a trip outside of the hospital. But this was a harder request to grant. In the short time she had, how would she ever find Subaru's mother, granted she was alive. For all she knew, both of the boy's parents may be dead, which was why he ended up in the orphanage. Or even perchance she did manage to locate his mother, what if she was unwilling to see the son she had forsaken? Sakura sighed, fiddling with her Star Key. There was no other choice.

"Wait a moment, okay?" Sakura told Subaru, walking into the bathroom. Then she summoned to the Illusion. "Illusion! Show Subaru the person he wants to see the most."

Though she could not see what Subaru saw, Sakura saw the boy's face lighten up in delight as a woman figure bend over his bedside. He flung his arms around his mother and quietly sobbed into her chest. In his heart was the question, "Why did you leave me?" But all he could do was cry. And his mother said no words, but her eyes were filled with maternal sorrow, and Subaru understood at that moment that his mother had never mean to abandon him. It was at this moment that he was no longer afraid of death.

Sakura had been so absorbed in watching Subaru embrace the Illusion, that she did not notice Syaoran had crept up behind her.

"Playing fairy godmother again?" Syaoran asked dryly. He entered the room, sensing the usage of Sakura cards.

Sakura smiled bitterly. "No, I'm no better than Kaitou-kun, playing at the art of deceiving. Subaru wanted to see his mother, and I knew I couldn't find her for him. I lied to him with the Illusion—he thinks he's really seeing his mother. But I don't know where she is, how to locate her, if she is alive. All I can do is deceive him, because I want to grant his wish. Is that being selfish of me?"

Seeing how troubled she looked, Syaoran flicked her forehead lightly with his left hand. "Silly, what he wants is the love of his mother, and you've given it to him; whether it's real or not to you, it's completely sincere and true to him. That's what's important."

For a second, Sakura felt like giving Syaoran a big, hard hug, but withheld herself. Why Syaoran was being sympathetic for a change, she did not know. But Sakura's spirits lightened at his encouragement.

"So, what's your third wish, Subaru-chan?" Sakura asked on the third day.

Subaru stared up at the white tile ceiling. In his hand, he clutched the angel figurine that Nina had given him for Christmas. "It's all right, 'nee-chan. I'm okay now. I saw mother. I saw the ocean. I flew higher than the birds."

Carefully, Sakura stroked Subaru's cheek—was he slightly feverish? "But you said you had three wishes, Su-chan."

Shaking his head, Subaru buried his head into the pillow.

A timid head peeked into the doorway. Sakura turned around to see a little girl with golden hair tied into two pigtails. "Nina-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Su-chan, why don't you come to the playroom anymore?" Little Nina asked.

"I'm sick," Subaru stated flatly.

"You don't look sick," Nina said. "But you do look very funny with that hat. Why are you wearing it indoors?"

Subaru yanked off his blue cap, revealing his shaved head. "This is why."

"Ha ha! You look like a monk," Nina sniggered. "Well, if you're sick, how come no one's coming to see you?"

"My mother came to see me," Subaru declared.

"Liar, you don't have a mother!" Nina stuck out her tongue.

"I do too! And I saw her; she came to see me. She was the most beautiful woman in the world," Subaru retorted.

"_My_ mother is the most beautiful woman in the world," Nina declared, hands on hips. "And she said it's bad for children to lie."

"I don't care what you say!" Subaru shouted. "I have a mother, and she came to see me!"

"I don't believe you," retorted Nina, arms crossed.

Subaru tried to sit up from bed, glaring at Nina, but ended up breaking into a bout of coughing.

"Nina, Subaru-chan's sick right now so why don't you come back later?" Sakura said gently leading Nina back to the door.

"No! I want to play with Su-chan now!" replied Nina, not budging. "Everybody's sick, even Kai-nii-chan, and no one's playing with me anymore. Grown ups are no fun!"

"What a spoiled brat," muttered Kero-chan from Sakura's pocket.

"What's that?" Nina asked, pointing at the yellow stuffed animal. "It's ugly. And it talked."

"Here, it's a talking doll—take it and play with it." Sakura handed Nina Kero-chan. _Sorry Kero-chan._

After Nina left, Sakura tucked Subaru back into bed—his brown eyes flashed animatedly. His argument with Nina had restored some of his old vigor in him. "I wish I can be an adult. If I were a grown up, people would believe what I say, and I'd be able to go everywhere I want to, eat everything I want to, do whatever I want to." Subaru broke off. "I wish I can see what's beyond the ocean."

Sakura buried her head in her hands. Life was unfair—how could it be so cruel to one so young, one who had not even had a chance to stand? Subaru's third wish was the one wish she could not grant. After all, she was but a mere mortal girl, not god.

"Sakura-nee-chan, I promise I'll be a good boy from now on," Subaru said in a choked voice. "I promise I won't break other kids' toys or pull girls' hair. I won't ever lie anymore, and I'll do everything the teacher says at school. I'll even clean my room and study hard. I won't complain about the orphanage. So, why, why can't I live?"

And the tabooed words were spoken. The seven year old boy blinked up at her, lips trembling in his effort to hold back tears—men didn't cry. Instead, Sakura wiped the tears away from her eyes, and grasped Subaru's hands, so tightly that he cringed. "You'll live, Subaru. I promise I'll make you better."

"It's okay, Sakura-nee-chan, 'nee-chan…" Subaru murmured as he shut his eyes. His breathing eased as he drifted into sleep. Only then did Sakura leave her seat, realizing that she hadn't eaten since morning and her stomach lurched. Hastily, she wiped the tears off her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Don't make empty promises to children," Syaoran said quietly, leaning against the wall, when Sakura came out of the room. "It's the cruelest thing you can do to them."

"Who said it's an empty promise?" Sakura replied, staring up at Syaoran with her green eyes a bright emerald, the look she had on her face when her conviction was beyond all logic. "I plan on keeping it. Subaru's going to live, no matter what it takes."

"Sometimes, things are beyond the hands of our mere wishful. We can't defy the Death Gods." Syaoran slowly walked down the hallway, unable to face Sakura, who was full of so much determination. The back of his shoulders were hunched over, and Syaoran looked more weary than she had ever seen him before.

"Well, we'll just see," Sakura replied grimly. This was not just for Subaru, but for all the innocent victims of the Plague. To teach the Dark Ones a lesson. She did not know that at that very moment, the very Dark Ones were reeling from the effects of the gruesome force that had been released.

Chang Erika did not recall having spent more horrifying weeks, ensuing from the moment Eron locked himself up in his room that one afternoon he had returned home in a rage after meeting with Sakura. He did not take the food and water she left out for him outside his door—he did not let her into the room at all. Every day she pounded on his door, begging him to let her in. And he did not reply. She feared for the worse. It was on the third week since the release of the Plague that his door finally unlocked, and Erika was allowed to enter.

A pale Erika clutched the doorframe, staring hard at the monster standing in front of her in the shape of her twin brother. She could not find voice to express her horror at her twin. "Eron. What have you done? Have you seen the news? This is not what I wanted. This is not what _you_ wanted. Anything but this."

Long blue-violet hair hanging disheveled around his face, Eron turned to the girl standing before him. For a second, Erika was afraid that he didn't recognize her from the blank stare he gave her with those glazed golden eyes. "Erika," he finally croaked. "Erika, dear sister, is that you?"

"What ever you have done, Eron, you've got to stop it. Have you gone mad?" Erika demanded, afraid to step forward to her brother, because she barely recognized him anymore. He had not seen sunlight, eaten or drank anything in days.

"The Dark Ones called for it. I only followed their command," Eron replied, the corner of his lips quivering.

"You said we won't have to use _It_. Not now, not later." Erika had never feared her brother before, but at this instant, she felt that he might not even care if it was her; he wouldn't stand anyone approaching him.

"There was no choice," Eron murmured almost in a trance. "I'm an idiot, Erika. I thought I can save both of us. But here I am now, as powerless as I was at age seven." He stared at his trembling hands and let out a high-pitched hysterical laughter. "I've been running around in circles."

"Dear Eron, God, why did you have to do the unforgivable act?" Erika cried out. "We promised to seek vengeance—not to become murderers!"

Eron's bloodshot golden eyes widened, as if the gravity of his actions was just sinking into him. "What… did I just do?"

"Eron, you tell me," Erika said soberly.

"I don't know, Erika. Erika, what mess did I make of things? Erika, Erika—"

She could not bear hearing him call out her name so forlornly—she flung out her arms and wrapped them tightly around her twin. "Its okay, Eron, I'm here. It's okay. We're in this together. Go back to normal, Eron. As long as we're together, it'll be all right."

"Erika," whispered Eron into his sister's hair. "Forgive me, Erika. Forgive me. I swear I'll save you, no matter what measures I have to take."

"There's no one to protect us now, except ourselves," said Erika, shutting her eyes and letting tears flow down her cheeks, onto Eron's hair. "This time, I'll protect you Eron."

In the last few days, it took all of Sakura's willpower to maintain a bright, cheerful demeanor in front of Subaru every time she visited, when he only seemed to be getting weaker and weaker. Rika and Takashi had been hospitalized in the Kinhoshi hospital as well, and she went to visit them often as well—their rooms were always filled with friends and family. Yet, Subaru's only visitor was herself, Yukito-san and the nurses.

"Kinomoto-san, I think we might need to increase the dosage of gentamicin in the patient's IV," the doctor commented as he looked over Subaru's chart. "Either that, or we would switch him to doxycycline."

"We tried that last week, and it didn't work, Iwada-sensei," Touya replied, staring at the boy who lay on the bed scowling at the doctor.

"All right. Go and get the antibiotics. We're going to increase the milligrams of gentamicin to 2.6 mg. Let Doctor Yamato know," Doctor Iwada said.

"Yes, sensei." Touya scribbled on the charts.

Sakura had returned from school and flung her book bag in a corner of the room. "What is it, onii-chan. Did they come up with new antibiotics yet?"

"No, we're still experimenting with different medications—one of them may work still."

"I see." Sakura sighed, turning to the boy. "Su-chan, should I read you this new book—it's about an orphan boy who finds out that actually he's a wizard." Sakura said, holding a bag of books she had purchased at the bookstore.

Slowly, Subaru shook his head. He stifled a cough, only to have his little body shake, then explode into a fit of painful coughing from his lungs.

"Nee-chan," Subaru said, when his coughing subsided. "Look at the drawer."

Sakura opened the drawer full of toys, candy and child's trinkets. "I want Ken-chan to have the robot and Mai-chan to have my stuffed elephant. It was hers in the first place any way." She picked up the beaten elephant doll without eyes.

"And the gold angel. Can you give it to me, 'nee-chan?"

Carefully, Sakura took out the little angel figurine from its tissue paper wrapping and handed it to the boy. Subaru held it to his chest. "Nina-chan gave it to me for Christmas. I want her to have it back—I never gave her anything in return."

"Su-chan, why are you giving your stuff away?" Sakura asked.

"I don't have a lot of things," Subaru said ruefully. "I don't have anything to give 'nee-chan. You don't want any of my toys—they're old and ugly, anyway."

"You don't have to give me anything, Subaru," Sakura said laughing. "It's not like it's Christmas or anything."

"I won't need any of this stuff when I leave," Subaru said, waving his hand at his few possessions.

"Leave for where?" Sakura asked.

"Where mother is."

"And where is your mother?" Sakura asked deliberately.

Subaru pointed his finger upwards. "Where the angels are," he replied, matter of fact. "She told me, when I saw her, not to be scared, that I will be with her soon. She told me that I will never be lonely again, that she loves me.

Something in Sakura's stomach lurched at that moment. She held back tears and told the boy, "Don't talk like that, Su-chan. She did not mean right away. Not yet."

Shaking his head, Subaru replied, "It's all right. I was scared at first. But I've been thinking, I miss her a lot. I want to see her again."

Burying her head in her hands, Sakura realized that she had made a grave mistake showing Subaru the Illusion. The boy had not only wanted to see his mother—he wanted to be reassured that he would be able to join her soon.

"Don't be sad, Sakura-nee-chan," Subaru reassured her. "I'm not scared." And he was not, for there was a sense of calm on his smooth brows, as if he no longer was battling, that he had accepted everything and was at peace in heart. "Nee-chan, if I'm born again, I'll be healthy and strong. And then, I'll take you away from Syaoran-nii-chan." He sat up and planted a kiss on Sakura's cheek. "That's my present to you, Sakura-nee-chan."

Sakura fingered her cheek and smiled at the child who had shut his eyes and lay back down and shut his eyes.

Holding back a sob, Sakura left the room and then ran out the hospital backdoor to the courtyard. Subaru, he had been reassuring her, not the other way around. How stupid she had been, playing fairy godmother. It had been to ease her conscience; he didn't need anything from her. The air outside was chilly as she did not have a coat over her school uniform. But it didn't matter, for, she began to run, as far from the hospital as possible. She did not hear Syaoran calling her name, the footsteps that followed close behind her as she ran as fast as her feet would carry her.

"Sakura, where are you going? Stop!" Syaoran called out, grabbing her wrist and yanking her around.

"Subaru's dying! I have to do something about it!" Sakura exclaimed, struggling against Syaoran's grip. Syaoran was startled to see the tears streaming down Sakura's red face. What had happened? She broke free from his hold relatively easily, startling herself—she knew the extent of Syaoran's strength.

"Syaoran, there's something wrong with your arm, isn't there?" Sakura demanded, looking into Syaoran's eyes for the first time. It couldn't be—

"I told you, I got a tiny sprain from soccer practice," Syaoran snapped, drawing away from Sakura.

"Then let me heal it—it's no use for you to have a bad arm when we fight the dark force," Sakura said, drawing out the Heal card.

"It'll be fine if you just leave it alone." Syaoran stomped away, cursing himself for letting Sakura notice.

Sakura frowned, staring after Syaoran. If she had not been so caught up with Subaru, she might have noticed earlier that something was not all right with Syaoran.

As the days passed by, the number of patients infected by the new strain of plague increased. The hospital's hands were too full and those new patients who showed symptoms were encouraged to be put to rest at home, for there was no more empty beds at any of the local hospitals. Never before had Tomoeda been thrown into such a state of panic. There was talk of closing school down since so few student remained in classes, for half were sick and another quarter was taking care of sick ones at home.

The Chang twins had disappeared from sight ever since the first outbreak of the Plague. Sakura did not miss them. So, Sakura was surprised to receive a call one afternoon she was at the hospital.

Her cellphone began ringing and she picked up to an unknown caller. She waited for the other person to speak but there was no sound. Finally, Sakura said, "It's Erika, isn't it? What do you want?"

If Erika was surprised that Sakura had guessed who it was so easily, she did not mention it. "I need to speak with you."

Perhaps Sakura would have refused if it had been Eron who called. But she heard the tremor in Erika's usually staid voice—it could be possible that Erika had not been involved in the releasing of the Plague. More importantly, however, Sakura was desperate at this point. She thought that Erika might know something vital in capturing the Plague. And if she didn't, Sakura could at least find out what Erika's motivation was.

An hour later, Sakura stood at the local park looked up at the girl in a long black coat tightly belted at the waist. "Erika."

But it was a very different Erika from what she was used to. Erika's carefully arranged curls hung limp and straight around her face. Her eyes were red-rimmed, and her skin a shade paler than usual. Her cheeks were more hollowed than before, which made her chin seem sharper.

"Kinomoto Sakura. I know you can stand me about as little as I can stand you. So I'll be straight to my point." Erika stared at Sakura, trying to keep her chin level.

"What do you want from me this time?" Sakura asked frostily.

"Please save my brother." Erika's tone was sulky, but even her pride could not mask the sense of urgency in her voice.

Taken back, Sakura stared hard at the girl that she had tried hard not to dislike but had difficulty liking. She had never understood the girl. Now, she understood her even less. "What do you mean, Erika?"

"I can't put it in any plainer words. The Dark Force is going to kill Eron if you don't do something about it. Regardless of that, it's going to kill everyone else if you don't stop it. You have no choice. You must seal the Plague. Only you can. Otherwise, I wouldn't be imploring you like this."

"Why can't you seal it yourselves? You're the ones who released it. Do you understand how much damage you have caused?" Sakura stated, brows furrowed down. She had never been angrier at anyone before, and she would not have even spoken to Erika, had she not believed that there might be information to be gained on the dark force. At the same time, her suspicion had been confirmed—Erika had not been a part of the release of the Plague. Which lead her to wonder, was the release of this dark force really intentional on Eron's part?

"Do you think I don't understand how destructive the Plague is? If I could have sealed it, don't you think I would have already done so? Why do you think I came to you like this?" Erika responded snappily. Then, she lowered her head, remembering her purpose. "I beg you Sakura. I know you want to save everyone. And I just want to save Eron. That's why you have to seal the Plague, whatever it takes."

"I was planning on sealing the Plague anyway, not for Eron, but for everybody else," Sakura replied coolly. Under different circumstances, she might have been more sympathetic towards Erika. However, not now. "I would immediately, but unfortunately, I don't know how."

Erika stared at Sakura in disbelief. "What do you mean you don't know how? With Kaitou Magician as your friend?"

Sakura blinked at the other girl. "I'd prefer if you don't speak in riddles. If there is a way to seal the Plague, you might as well as tell me straight out."

"Why do you think Kaitou Magician stole the Five Force Treasures? He should know better than anyone else. Actually, you have Clow Reed's reincarnation by your side too. They all know. What have you been doing? Resourceful Card Mistress you are." Erika let out a short laughter, more out of nervousness than mirth. "Go ask them and see what they have to say."

"Erika, one more question," Sakura said slowly, still reeling from the knowledge that there were those around her who knew the cure for the Plague and kept it from her. Why? Wait, if Eriol knew, that meant it was likely that Yue and Kero-chan knew also. It had something to do with Kai stealing the Five Force Treasures. Did Syaoran know? Was he keeping it a secret from her too? She continued, "I get the impression that Eron acted on his own this time to release the Plague. Were you not involved in it? What is he doing now—does he even realize what he's done?"

"Don't think you can get all friendly with me now—mind your own business and just do what you have to do," Erika replied curtly. "Don't even pretend to understand what it's like to carry the legacy of the Dark Ones."

"Well, if you understand the magnitude of the damage you've caused upon society—" Sakura was cut off.

"What ever low opinion you have of us, Kinomoto Sakura, unlike Amamiya Hayashi, we are neither betrayers nor murderers. At least not yet." Erika smirked. "And if you don't stop the Plague, it would be you who killed the people, not us."

Then, turning around, Erika walked away from Sakura, carrying her head high though she realized that she had hit the lowest pit in her life, asking a favor of Kinomoto Sakura. What Sakura did not know was the nights Eron spent vomiting up blood, the other hours he spent burning with high fever then shivering with hypothermia—his body was fast being devoured by the Plague. He had become emaciated and malnourished over the weeks because he did not consume any food. She managed to make him drink water, which was the only reason he was still alive. At this point, he was delirious and did not know night from day. Sometimes, he thought he was still at the orphanage and other times, he called out Sakura's name. Yet, even in such a state, she loved her brother, even more so as she realized the reason why he was suffering. He in his own way was fighting against the Plague; he was defying the Dark Ones. It had cost him his health and sanity, but he was still fighting. _Eron, for you I've thrown away all pride and dignity. For you, I can throw away much more. Dark Ones, just return him to me, and I'll give you anything that you request._

When Sakura returned to the hospital, she was another person. Coolly, she walked towards Syaoran, who was clearing the toys in the children's playroom. This was her last test to see how much Syaoran knew. She did not tell him that she had spoken to Erika.

"I heard Kai's sick—is he all right?" Sakura asked, bending next to Syaoran, picking up the scattered puzzle pieces.

"Yeah—I was worried he might have been contaminated, but it seems like just the common cold," Syaoran replied.

Sakura realized that Syaoran had been avoiding eye contact with her lately. "Syaoran, do you know anything about the Plague that I should know about?"

"No." He sighed.

"There must be a way to seal it—and I'm going to seal it whether or not you help me," Sakura stated—she sensed that he was keeping something from her, because he had blocked his mind from hers. "What are you so scared of? Death? Syaoran, people are going to die if we don't stop the Plague, hundreds of people. We can't just let it be!"

"Sakura, you're trying to accomplish the impossible!" Syaoran burst out. Why didn't Sakura understand? He was scared for her. If they waited out a little longer, the Plague might come to a natural end, but if Sakura did something rash… "Please, don't do anything reckless! I—" In mid sentence, he broke into a fit of coughing. His whole body shuddered as he yanked out a handkerchief to cover his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"Caught a cold—you know I hate cold weather," Syaoran gasped. He quickly crumpled the quite handkerchief into a ball, but not before Sakura glimpsed the flecks of blood on it.

"Oh, god, Syaoran." Sakura clasped her hand to her mouth.

"I told you, it's just a cold," Syaoran retorted, but not before he began coughing again.

"You never get sick, Syaoran," Sakura said as it dawned upon her. "It's because of the rat bite, isn't it? Why did you lie to me?"

"I'm fine," he snapped.

Sakura took Syaoran's right hand away from his pocket and yanked up his sleeve. She gasped, for it was even worse than she had expected. His arm, from elbow downwards, had turned gray from the poison of the bite. "Can you seriously tell me you're all right, even after seeing this?" She wrapped her warm hand around Syaoran's cold, stiff, blue-black hand. "Can you even move your hand?"

"A bit," Syaoran said, suddenly relieved that he didn't have to hide it from Sakura any more. Even as she pressed his numb hand against her cheeks, he felt as if he could feel some blood rush back into the veins.

Unable to hold back her tears any longer, Sakura threw her arms around Syaoran. "I'm sorry, Syaoran. I'm so sorry."

Leaning his burning forehead against Sakura's shoulder, Syaoran sighed. "What are you sorry for, silly? I told you I'm fine. It'll get better." Even in his ears he heard the blatant lie.

"What should I do, Syaoran?" Sakura whispered into his chest. "What _can_ I do?"

"Just this once, promise me you won't do anything," Syaoran replied, holding her tightly to him with his good arm. He wanted to hold her tightly to him forever, so that he could forget his throbbing arm, forget the raging pandemic, forget that he was no longer the Chosen One, forget about the whole battle against the Dark Ones. Instead, he pushed Sakura away suddenly.

Sakura gazed up at him with glistening evergreen eyes. At that moment, Syaoran felt that he could tell anything to her, and she would just listen. He wanted to tell her that he was scared, that he wanted to run away with her, far away from everything. He wanted to tell her all about his childhood, everything he remembered about his father. He wanted her to know the hate, the anger, the jealousy buried deep in him, the part of him that he had slowly learned to suppress. He wanted her to know that despite all, he loved her more than anything, anyone in the world, and he would gladly give up his life for her. He wanted her to promise him that she would not do anything reckless.

But that moment of transparency was interrupted by a frantic cry in the hallway. Nurses screamed, "Call the doctor to Room 237!"

"No." Sakura swung around and ran to the hallway. "That's Suburu's room."

She was greeted by Yukito, who gently pushed her to the side of the corridor as the doctor and the nurses came with a stretcher. "What's wrong with Su-chan?" Sakura demanded, grabbing onto Yukito's sleeve. She glimpsed the boy, so deathly pale, convulsing in the bed.

"He went into an epileptic seizure. His heart beat is dropping rapidly," Yukito said. "He'll have to go in surgery, or else he won't last the night."

"No! He was doing fine just yesterday," Sakura exclaimed. She tried to follow Subaru, for she was sure he would open his eyes and tell her it was another prank he was pulling on the nurses. "Su-chan! Su-chan, do you hear me?"

"Li-kun, take Sakura away," Yukito said. "You two are getting in the way."

With his good arm, Syaoran clutched Sakura around the waist and dragged her away from the corridor.

"SUBARU! Listen to me! I'll grant your last wish, so you better be listening!" Sakura cried out. She swallowed a sob into Syaoran's chest.

"Subaru's going to be fine," Syaoran whispered into her hair, without any conviction himself. Subaru's body was already so weak—what strength could be left in that tiny body to battle against the Plague? He'd never felt more frustrated at himself for being helpless.

"He will be," Sakura replied, giving Syaoran a false sense of relief. But he didn't see her eyes, for they were cast downwards. If he did, he would have seen the cold look of sheer determinacy, a sort of driven, haunted look as if she had shed her last bit of hesitation.

Sakura used the Fly Card to get to Syaoran's apartment complex even though it was broad daylight and did not even bother to ring the doorbell as she burst into Kai's apartment. The door was unlocked as usual.

"Intruder! Intruder!" squawked Perro-chan the parrot. Since his master was ill, he was simply a plain white today and faithfully guarded the house.

"Kai-kun, are you in there?" Sakura called out timidly, walking right into the Kai's bedroom. The curtains were drawn, and Kai lay in bed, covered in black sheets.

"Who let you in?" Kai asked, voice muffled in the pillow.

"Kai, I'll get straight to the point." Sakura's voice was steel. "Just answer yes or no. Do you or not know the cure to the Plague?"

Kai refused to turn around to face her, burrowing deeper into his blanket, "Why are you asking me? I'm sick."

"Don't give your usual sly, evasive answers, Mizuki Kai. It's vital; too many people's lives are at stake—Subaru's dying. If you know, please tell me," Sakura said, kneeling by Kai's bedside. Still there was no answer. "Kai-kun, I can save your mother."

Kai opened his eyes again. Slowly, he sat up and faced Sakura, sitting by his side. Though it was dark in the door, her eyes glowed with verdant fierceness. "Does Syaoran know what you're up to?"

"I don't think he's in any condition to make decisions at this moment," Sakura stated curtly. When she saw the surprise in Kai's face, she added, "Kai, I already know about his arm, if you're trying to hide that from me also. There isn't much time left for anybody."

"What makes you think that I'd know how to capture the Plague?" Kai questioned. "If I knew, don't you think that I'd have already sealed it?"

"You did try, and you failed," Sakura replied. "Isn't your current state a proof of it? You're an idiot, Tanaka Mikai, you really are. I know that you love Miho and your mother—that is why you sacrificed everything to find the cure for your mother, isn't that true? Well, Kai, you will either tell me now, or you will be responsible for the murder of you friends, your mother, everyone around you."

Level gray-blue eyes rested on Sakura, the willful yet warmhearted girl he had befriended initially to steal the Amamiya diamond from. Yet, somehow, he too had fallen under the spell of that sunshine-like smile. Long ago he had learned to distrust humankind. But if there was one last hope; if there was one last person he might be able to trust his life with... Warily, he said, "Listen carefully, Sakura. It's better for you not to know. I don't want you doing something stupid, because you let your heart get the better of you."

"I don't care. Just tell me. Please," Sakura looked at him levelly. Kai's eyes were red-rimmed, as if he hadn't slept in days, though he'd been confined to bed for the past week.

"You probably want to know why I collected the Five Force Treasures," Kai began. His voice was still hoarse and his breath came in gasps. Sakura was right when she told him that there was not much more time left. His chest ached, where the bullet was buried deep under his skin. He was no longer looking at Sakura but at the blank wall in front of him. "I'm not sure how much you know about the Dark Ones of the previous generation. But you should know that your mother and Syaoran's father both died of the same disease. It's the same disease that my mother suffers from right now in a less severe form. Some 23 years ago or so, the Dark Ones released their final trump card—the Plague. You've seen it in news archives. The symptoms were the same, and eventually, the disease spread from Tomoeda to Tokyo—it was a great epidemic, and the cause was unknown to the public. There was no choice but to seal it. This is where the Five Force Treasures comes into the picture. At that time, only three of the treasures were collected, the Li Sword, the Mizuki Mirror and the Reed Sapphire. The Dark Ones still retained their treasure and the Amamiya Diamond was lost. Thus, Li Ryuuren and Amamiya Nadeshiko were not able to completely get rid of the Plague. Instead, they were merely able to seal it within their bodies. You may wonder why my mother is still living after all these years—she had a minor role in the actual sealing process. It was Li-san and Amamiya-san who took most of the burden."

"What do you mean they sealed the Plague in their bodies?" Sakura said blankly.

"It's as simple as I've stated. You must be aware that you are the first since Clow Reed to actually be able to seal dark forces into your own contract. Even our parents' generation was not capable of that. To save the people of Japan, Li Ryuuren and Amamiya Nadeshiko sacrificed their own lives. They used their own bodies as vassals to contain the Plague. You must understand those two had unrivaled powers—thus, they were able to live on for years afterwards. I don't know the details of the process, though I do know that it was effective. But eventually, the Plague sealed within their bodies ate away from the inside, and their lives were unfortunately shortened considerably." Kai looked at Sakura again. "But that was all they could do, and it was a choice voluntarily made in order to seal the dark force. Now, do you understand why no one has told you?"

"But you have all five treasures, don't you Kai-kun? I can seal the Plague with their aid." Sakura's head was swimming at Kai's words—how did he know all this? Information he collected during his days as the elusive Kaitou Magician?

"You really don't understand, do you?" Kai laughed bitterly. "Sakura, you are nowhere near as powerful as your mother was, or Li Ryuuren was. It's impossible in your current state to seal the Plague—you'll only end up endangering your life, and if the spell rebounds, the lives of everyone in Tomoeda. And I'll be truthful; though I know the Five Force Treasures are the key, I have no idea how their powers can be awakened and what they will do. Some say that their true powers can only be awakened by their original creator. It's a fruitless endeavor."

Suddenly, she realized why nobody had told her; everybody had thought she was not capable of handling the Plague. Sakura reached out and grabbed Kai's hands, looking into his eyes. "Tanaka Mikai, you told me that I'm the only one since Clow Reed who is able to seal Dark Forces into a contract. Don't you see I'm the only one who can do this? You told me all this—you're going to let me carry out what I have to do. You just need to lend me the Five Force Treasures, and you will finally be able to complete your duty."

Silently, Kai watched Sakura; he knew all along it would come down to this, yet why did he hesitate so? With a shaking hands, he pointed to a vault in the wall. "It's there. The Five Force Treasures. Make sure you return them to me."

"Thank you, Kai," Sakura said, standing. "I swear I'll save your mother, and everyone else."

"Sakura, you know your limit—don't do anything reckless," Kai said, knowing that the girl was not listening to him anymore, hating himself for not trying to stop her.

Sakura smiled half-heartedly. "By the way, Kai-kun, promise me you don't tell Syaoran about this—he'll just make a fuss and make things more complicated."

"Don't worry." Kai grimaced. "I know better." He never prayed but this once, he did. _God of wind, please protect this girl._

To seal the Plague, she needed a secluded place. Somewhere high above, somewhere that she won't be disturbed, somewhere where she'll be able to focus all of her energy, somewhere that she felt most comfortable in. There was only one obvious place. Sakura flew over to her school, which was abandoned because it was Sunday. She landed on the rooftop. First of all, she had to make sure that no one would interrupt her. Now she felt completely calm, because for the first time, she knew exactly what she had to do. There would obviously be people who would want to disrupt her, and though she knew that barriers were Clow Reed's specialty, she decided that she would have to give a try. Her power was at a height—she could feel how much her powers grew in over the past year. She could tell because she knew how much Syaoran had grown, but even in his presence, she didn't feel her powers being overwhelmed. Even Kero-chan had commented that she was reaching her maximum potential.

Without a second thought, she whipped out the Shield Card, which she rarely used. "Shield! Draw up thine strongest barrier and prevent outsiders from entering or locating here!" _And whatever happens, keep _him_ out._ An image of Syaoran's disapproving face flashed in her mind before she brushed it off. Syaoran was infected with the Plague too—somehow, she thought Syaoran would be safe. But he had jumped in front of her and had been bitten instead of her. He had kept it hidden from her, that he had lost use of his right arm. How could he let such a thing happen to him?

She made the barrier extra strong by drawing upon extra strength from the school building, which absorbed much energy from all the students and various activities within it for years and years. It had come to her knowledge recently that raw energy could be drawn from many different sources—nature, the heavenly bodies, artifacts, people. By the time the Shield finished, she was confident that no one from outside, not even Eriol would be able to locate where she was or know what activity was going on inside the barrier.

The magic she was about to draw upon was completely unfamiliar to her, and she would have to make the rules as she acted upon them. _Clear mind and strong will. Mother protecting me from above, and ancestors whose blood runs in my veins. Grant me strength to carry this through. _Standing in the center of the windless rooftop, Sakura stamped the end of her staff on the cement ground, and around her appeared the magic star circle. She closed her eyes now, because sight was no longer required; she saw everything clearly in her mind. With a flick of her wrist, she summoned the Five Force Treasures out of her bag. The Mirror of Mizuki Miara, the Ring of Landon Reed, the Sword of Li Shulin and the Earrings of Chang Ruichi floated around her. And the Necklace of Amamiya Hayashi hanging around her neck levitated up and slipped off from her neck to join the other four treasures. Then, they landed around her in a circle, forming a five-pointed star with her in the center, the Mirror of Truth at the head of the point.

Her voice was strong and authoritative as she stated, "Honored Li-sama, Mizuki-sama, Reed-sama, Chang-sama, Amamiya-sama. Bequeath upon me your guidance. Power of the Five Treasures. Lend your strength to me. I, Sakura, command you under contract. Release!"

Though her eyes were closed, she felt a blaze of green, red, blue, yellow, and violet light shroud her and a new heat rushed into her body. Her mind felt clearer than ever before, and for a second, she thought she had a glimpse of the many hidden wonders of the world, the gate of truth, the face of seraphim, the song of angels, the lament of the mer-people, the clock of Father Time. The five treasures were glowing. At this moment, Sakura felt that anything would be possible—in her veins ran power older and deeper than she could conceive.

_Are you sure you want to carry through with this, Card Mistress Sakura? _asked a melodic man's voice, so familiar yet never heard before.

_I promised Subaru that I would save him, and Kai that I'll cure his mother's illness. I owe this to my mother and Syaoran's father, who died in order for our generation, to all those innocent ones suffering this very moment. To myself and my brother—we grew up with a mother—I don't want anyone else to have to endure losing a loved one. _"Circle of Five, become one once more," Sakura commanded, setting down the staff, with the head pointing to what she perceived was the East. "Bestow the power of the Five Treasures onto your one humble servant to seal the foulest of dark forces."

A surge of light overwhelmed her, and she let out a gasp as her skin tingled. The Treasures levitated around her again. She felt a burning on her throat, earlobes, and left finger, where the blue jewel glittered. The Li Sword unsheathed itself and lay in front of the Mizuki Mirror. When the light faded, she found herself staring at her reflection, the reflection of a girl with a cloud of golden brown hair handing over her shoulders. Through her hair, she peeked ruby studs in her earlobes. The star diamond glistening on her chest, and the sapphire ring sparkling on her middle finger. She didn't know if she was seeing a distortion because of the light, but she glimpsed five tall figures standing behind her—but she didn't turn around, for there was something more important to do.

"The Mirror that Sees. I summon the Plague in front of me. I, Sakura, command you under contract!" Sakura blinked. In the Mirror of Truth, she could see a dark rodent running through the floor of the hospital, sniffing to find a leg to bite on. There was a strong, compelling smell—it spotted a tall young man with dark hair in a white coat. Suddenly, it stopped, looking around, almost sensing some power was summoning it. Then, it let out a soundless screech, as it disappeared from the Mirror. Sakura gasped, stepping back. The last image she saw in the Mirror was Touya's widened blue eyes, just as he realized that he sensed the same smell of death that had lingered over his mother for so many years.

In front of her materialized a large black rat with glowing red eyes. The Plague. Its yellow fangs were bared; it was clearly angry from being robbed of its feed. When it realized who had summoned him, he snarled at the Possessor of the Five Force Treasures.

Sakura swallowed hard. This was the wretched dark force that had killed her mother and Syaoran's father. The wind whipped back her long golden-brown hair from her face. The Plague. _This time, I'll seal you even if it takes my life._

Distractedly, Syaoran wiped the counter during his part time job at the gourmet restaurant _La Seine._ Even after finding that Syaoran had injured his arm in a "sports accident," the manager set him to work with menial chores in the kitchen because they were short on working hands because of the epidemic. It was a mistake, leaving Sakura's side after the incident that morning when she found out about his arm_. I don't know what state she'd be in right now._ Yukito-san had promised them that he would inform them immediately of any changes in Subaru's situation—he had insisted that both Sakura and Syaoran leave the hospital, though Sakura wanted to wait by the operation room. Syaoran checked his leaf-shaped watch, Sakura's Christmas present to him. He wouldn't leave shift until 9. What if Sakura was doing something reckless on her own, right this minute?

He stabbed the carving knife into a chunk of beef. It had been bothering him for a while that Sakura's aura had completely disappeared. He couldn't feel her proximity at all. Usually, she could sense her presence as long as they were in the same vicinity, the same neighborhood. If compelled, he was pretty certain he would be able to locate her at least within the same country.

"Boy, what are you doing?" demanded the chef. "You're ruining the meat!"

"I've got to find her," muttered Syaoran, throwing off his apron and running out of the kitchen.

"You crazy, Li-kun? Get back here this second!" shouted the manager. "It's a Sunday; we're booked out for tonight!"

"I don't care!" shouted back Syaoran.

"You're fired!"

Syaoran almost laughed, for that was the least of his concerns at the moment. He swallowed a fit of coughing as he emerged into the streets, his heart heavy. _Sakura, please wait for me…_

_Three choices…_

_Both live and never see each other again._

_One lives while the other dies loving._

_Or,_

Can we not love and be together?

_Or the third choice, _

_Both dies._

_Wish-chan: (August, 2007) My comments on this chapter will be compiled with Chapter 52 comments! Please head on right to __Chapter 52_

_I can be contacted at Please join the Yahoo New Trials Group at __http://groups. you everyone for being so patient with me for the past year and being a strength for me to continue on with New Trials, and to make up for taking such a long time to get this chapter done, I have completed two chapters!_


	90. Chapter52:On TheNight theLoneWolf Calls

**Chapter 52: On the Night the Lone Wolf Calls**

_It was a mild spring day twenty three years ago, just after the snow had thawed and trees were blooming._

"_I wonder how many more years I have left to live," Amamiya Nadeshiko remarked, twirling around to face Li Ryuuren. Her long braid whipped around her, strands of violet curls brushing Ryuuren's cheeks ever so softly. _

"_Don't say such morbid things on such a bright spring day like this," Ryuuren said, stroking his cheek which still tingled. _

_Nadeshiko shielded her eyes with her hand and looked up at the magnificent rows of sakura trees lining up the path ahead of them. Everywhere they looked, they were surrounded by pink glory as the petals blew around them with the gentle spring breeze. "It's so beautiful, isn't it?" She reached up to pluck a branch of sakura blossoms. "Sakura. The most beautiful flowers of them all. No matter how sad or depressed you are, just looking at sakura blossoms makes you happier."_

"_I guess," Ryuuren replied, blue eyes smiling merrily at Nadeshiko's radiant face. "I've never seen such cherry blossoms until I came to Japan."_

"_If I have a daughter, I think I would name her Sakura," she commented, taking a whiff of the blossoms from the branch she had plucked. "Don't you think it's a pretty name? She won't be clumsy or sickly like me, but she'll be strong and healthy."_

_Bending down to look Nadeshiko directly in the eye, Ryuuren murmurred, "Right. But I'll be very very jealous of your husband." She blinked, wondering if she heard right._

_He was bent so near to her that Nadeshiko could feel his soft breath on her cheeks. To her surprise, he picked a sakura petal from her hair and took a step back. "R-really?" she asked, turning the color of the flowers she held in her hand. _

_Ryuuren laughed out loud, flicking her forehead. "You wish."_

_At this, Nadeshiko pouted and stomped down the path carpeted by a thick later of flower petals. Ryuuren followed her, still laughing._

"_Stop following me!" Nadeshiko called out._

"_I'm not following you. There is only one path," he replied back and continued to tail her._

_After a while, Nadeshiko halted._

"_What's wrong?"_

_She whispered lowly to Ryuuren. "There's someone following us."_

_Immediately, Ryuuren drew Nadeshiko nearer to him and narrowed his sapphire eyes. "Dark force?"_

_Nadeshiko shook her head._

"_Who's there?" called out Ryuuren, swerving around. "Show your face immediately."_

_A short, blonde middle-aged man stepped out from behind a tree. Clutched In his hand was a black Canon analog camera. "I-I'm sorry," he stammered. "My name is Mark Kant, and I'm a photographer. H-here's my name card." He shoved his name card into Ryuuren's hands as if to prove that he was not a shady person. _

"_Well, what do you want from us?" Ryuuren asked._

_Gulping, Mark Kant continued, "As I said, I am a photographer, and I was wonder if I could photograph you two for a magazine shoot. The theme is 'couples in the springtime.' " _

"_We're not a couple!" exclaimed Ryuuren and Nadeshiko simultaneously. _

_Taken aback, Mark stammered, "Ah, well, it doesn't matter. I would be honored to photograph you two."_

"_Sorry, I'm not interested," Ryuuren said. _

_Mark gazed wistfully at Nadeshiko. "How about you, ojou-san? The first time I saw you, that radiant contrast of hair and eyes color, the beautiful porcelain skin, I swore I must photograph you. I can make you big; I know for sure. We can find another male model to pose with you, but if you can do this photo shoot…"_

"_She's not interested, either," Ryuuren interrupted._

_At this, Mark looked so abashed that Nadeshiko quickly assured, "Well, if it's one photo shoot…"_

"_Nadeshiko!" Ryuuren exclaimed._

"_What, it's just one photo shoot—it's not going to hurt," Nadeshiko replied, her green eyes sparkling. "And you have to do it with me—I can't possibly do it alone."_

"_I refuse!" _

"_Please?" Nadeshiko blinked up at the older boy expectantly._

_He sighed in relent. _

This was the launch of Nadeshiko's modeling career at the age of 15, her last year of junior high. As Mark Kant, the foreign photographer, promised, the "Couples in Springtime" photo shoot for JJ magazine launched her a modeling contract and made her name big in Japan and throughout Asia. What most people did not know the identity of the handsome male model that Amamiya Nadeshiko posed with in her very first photo shoot. The agency and photographer received numerous calls and mails requesting for disclosure of more information on the tall, dark-haired, sapphire-eyed mystery man. However, upon request Li Ryuuren's condition of being photographed, his name was never revealed to the public.

Years afterwards, even after Nadeshiko married, she continued modeling. A fun experience that had befallen her on one spring day while walking down the dream-filled lane of cherry blossoms with the first man she had ever loved had lead her to a life-long career. And back in Hong Kong, Li Ryuuren was graced with the occasional sight of her face on various billboards and advertisements or on the cover of magazines at newsstands. Even so far away, even when they were no longer speaking to each other, her face shining out of those photographs, even more radiant in blissful marital life, haunted him. Some years after that, he no longer saw pictures of her, for she retired from modeling after the birth of her second child, Sakura. He did not know whether to be relieved to no longer worry about having her vivid green eyes stare out of a random magazine cover, or a little sad because he no longer had an excuse to see her face anymore

Li Syaoran at the age of 15 could not understand how his father could have left the love of his life and return to Hong Kong twenty three years ago to fulfill his duty as the Chosen One. One thing he knew for sure was that he was not like his father in that aspect. Every moment Syaoran was not with Sakura, his head was filled only with thoughts of her. Consequently, the realization that he did not have an idea where she was at that moment drove him out of his mind. The striking of the Plague epidemic in Tomoeda was the worst travesty that could have happened. Not that he had ever underestimated the lowliness and vileness of the Dark Ones, but it was still Eron and Erika who were essentially not depraved enough to inflict such an infection upon society. Nonetheless, Syaoran had been careless and allowed the rat to bite him, his right arm now completely paralyzed. When he faced the Plague, he could not think straight, because he knew it was the dark force which had brought the end to his father and Sakura's mother. It occurred to him that he might not have much longer to live, since he had been contaminated by the Plague. A year? A couple months? A week? Who knew. When he thought that Sakura might be facing that same dark force alone at this very moment, it did not matter. He had dissuaded her, convinced her that it was impossible to defeat the Plague. And instead of listening to him, she had decided to face it alone. Every step he took, she was always one step ahead.

He ran out onto the streets, whipping out his Lasin board. He placed a frayed green ribbon on top of the board and chanted, "Imperial king of gods, your divinity watches over the four corners. Metal, wood, water, fire, earth. Thunder, wind, lightning. Whirling blade of light, I summon thee!"

For a while the Lasin board glowed, then faded again. Fingering the green ribbon with his left hand, Syaoran frowned. How could she completely disappear off the Lasin board? The only answer would be that either she was out of the country or an extremely strong spell was concealing her location. Was it a trap? The Dark Ones could have gotten her. Or, she might have… He took a sharp breath.

_I can't panic. Even if she wouldn't tell me what she's up to, she'd at least tell her best friend,_ Syaoran reasoned to cool his nerves, realizing that he had no clue where to start in his search. He'd have to enlist for help.

"Sakura-chan has _disappeared_?" Tomoyo exclaimed. She'd never seen Syaoran this anxious; she even had the tact to decline from mentioning videotaping let alone battle costume change. Syaoran had called everyone to his apartment, and the usual crew gathered without questioning Syaoran's voice of urgency.

"The Lasin board doesn't show any trace of her," Syaoran replied grimly. "The only one I know who can put up such a strong barrier to conceal one's location is Hiiragizawa Eriol." He turned his head deliberately towards Eriol.

"Are you sure Sakura-san missing?" Eriol asked blandly. "You said you saw her at the hospital this morning. We might be preemptively panicking."

Syaoran leaped forward and grabbed Eriol by the collar. "You know she'd stop at nothing in order to save everyone, given a chance. Where is Sakura?"

"I would tell you if I knew. Unfortunately, I have no clue myself where she is," Eriol replied, peeling off Syaoran's left hand from his collar. "I too have spent the past hour scouring for her location."

"What do you mean you don't know where she is? It's your specialty to locate people, isn't it?" Syaoran glared at Eriol.

"Well, it's your specialty to be able to locate Sakura-san, isn't it Li-kun? Besides, it seems like our Card Mistress knew we'd be on her track and set up a powerful barrier—so powerful that even her location is disclosed," Eriol stated mildly. "It must be her doing it; I know for a fact that no one in the East is capable of setting up a barrier that I cannot detect with the exception of one who can wield the Shield to its full potential."

"Why would she do something like that, all on her own, without telling any of us?" Syaoran demanded. He frowned, staring directly at Eriol. "You swear you didn't tell her anything about the Plague?"

"It wasn't me," Eriol replied. "There are other people who could give her information besides me, you know."

When Syaoran turned to Kero-chan, the yellow creature shook his head frantically. "I would never dream of telling Sakura-chan—I know better than anyone how determined she is."

"Grrr… Arf!" Wolfie-chan barked at Kero-chan.

"Say, Wolfie-chan, do you know where she is?" Syaoran asked the dog who looked up at him with sorrowful golden brown eyes.

The dog shook his head, then nudged the wall, indicating next doors.

Syaoran blinked. Of course; why didn't he realize sooner?

When Syaoran stormed into Kai's bedroom, he was not surprised to find the bed empty. _Don't tell me that wretched thief got away…_ Syaoran yanked open the black silk curtains and slid open the balcony door, ignoring the parrot pecking at his arm. He found Kai perched on top of the balcony banister, presumably ready to jump off.

"What are you doing out there in the cold?" Syaoran demanded, looming over him.

"Cigarette break," Kai replied, sneezing, slipping back onto the balcony with casual ease. Just a second more, and he would have been able to escape Syaoran's wrath. Why, oh why did everyone insist on nagging him?

"You don't smoke." Syaoran sighed. "Look, I don't have time to waste arguing with you. Do you happen to know where Sakura is?"

Shrugging, Kai replied, "How would I know if you don't know?"

"Exactly," Syaoran said, grabbing the collar of Kai's shirt and dragging him up. "Would you care to enlighten me before things get bloody?"

"Why do you all come to plague me? What makes you think I'm involved in this, anyway?" Kai said, yanking his shirt away from Syaoran's grasp. He was still drowsy and tired. These days, things seemed to be happening one after another, leaving him no moment of peace.

"There are only two sources in Japan powerful enough to conceal Sakura from me. First is Hiiragizawa Eriol and second is the Five Force Treasures," Syaoran said. "But Hiiragizawa right now is weak right now because of the Plague, as we all are, so that leaves only the latter as an option."

Smirking, Kai replied, "You forget there's a third factor. Sakura herself."

"Why would she conceal herself from me?" Syaoran then paled. "Don't tell me…"

Kai sighed—if he had a choice, he would be in a den of hyenas than facing the infamous Li temper at this moment. Even if he told Syaoran now, it was too late anyway; he wouldn't be able to stop Sakura now. "I'm sorry Syaoran. I told her," Kai said quietly. "I told her how to seal the Plague. And I gave her access to the Five Force Treasures."

Syaoran swallowed hard. His worst fears were confirmed. There was no point in raging at Kai. "Where is she now?"

"I don't know."

"How long has it been since she left?"

"A little over an hour," replied Kai. But still enough time for Sakura to do what she had to do.

Without listening any further, Syaoran jumped over the banister.

"Wait, we're on the seventh floor!" Kai called out half-heartedly. He saw Syaoran had landed neatly on the road hundred feet below, then he dragged his leaden body indoors and collapsed back into bed. _I'm sorry Syaoran. I'm fond of Sakura too, but it can't be helped. And you won't be able to stop her now, anyway. No one will._

Syaoran sprinted down the path, down to the main road. His breath came out in short puffs into the winter air; he wished he had remembered to bring his coat. Around a century and a half ago was the last time the Five Force Treasures were gathered in one spot, in order to seal the Plague that had been released by the Dark One. Since the seal on the Plague had been broken. The last time it was released, Li Ryuuren and Amamiya Nadeshiko took it upon their hands to use their own bodies as containers to seal the Plague. How they did it, Syaoran could not fathom. All he knew was that back then, they possessed three of the Five Treasures, and the ancient magic sealed within the treasures had lent them powers unimaginable to them. With all five treasures gathered in one spot, Syaoran did not know what powers would be granted upon Sakura. All he knew is that a single person could not be a vessel for such great source of magic and not be consumed by it.

"So, how are we going to find Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, panting as she and the others caught up to Syaoran. "What did Kai-kun say?"

"She's taken the Five Force Treasures—I think she's up to some big mess right now," Syaoran replied shortly.

When Tomoyo turned to Eriol to see his reaction, she was taken back to see his grim expression. She realized that he had known all along that it would come down to this. Yet, Eriol was not the one who told Sakura about the Five Force Treasures. Why had he kept the knowledge from Sakura?

"We can always split up and look," Kero-chan suggested.

"If our Mistress didn't want to be found, what makes you think that we'd be able to see her, even if we find her?" Yue, who had just arrived via air, commented disdainfully. Upon hearing the news of Sakura's disappearance, Yue had flown over to the crew in a hurry. Kero-chan glared at his poison-tongued fellow guardian.

"No time. We've got to think," Syaoran said. He fingered the frayed green ribbon in his pocket. So, she concealed her powers and her location through the Shield. Well, she was mistaken if she thought that would keep him from finding her. He had to stop her from doing something really stupid. He had to stop her before it was too late. But to do so, he had to find her first. Where could she be?

"Well, are we going to just stand around here then?" Miho demanded.

"No, Li-kun's right. The results will be detrimental if we don't stop Sakura-san in time." Eriol spoke for the first time. "I'd be truthful—I have no idea where she could be." They all turned to Syaoran, remembering that last year in New York City, when Sakura was consumed by the Phantom, it was Syaoran who had found her.

Syaoran tapped his foot impatiently. He simply had to think like Sakura—and he knew her well enough to follow her train of logic. She'd need a relatively spacious, open-ceiling place to work, somewhere near the center of the town. She'd probably prefer a relatively elevated, quiet place, but also, somewhere that she feels safe and secure, comfortable in, where she won't be disturbed in on a bustling Sunday. A familiar place.

"The school rooftop. Sakura's at the school rooftop!" Syaoran exclaimed. It was so obvious, why did he not think of it earlier? "Cerberus, take me to the school."

Cerberus did not even protest against Syaoran's authoritative tone. Immediately Syaoran and Tomoyo jumped on his back, and Cerberus soared off into the sky. Miho and Eriol climbed on Spinel Sun's back, and they tailed Cerberus and flew off towards the school.

Kinomoto Sakura, mistress of the Sakura Cards, sat in the center of the rooftop of Seijou Junior High in a circle made by the Five Force Treasures, the Mirror of Truth facing her, and beside it the Li Sword, on the other side the diamond necklace. Behind her was the sapphire ring and the ruby earrings of the Dark Ones. "Bestow the power of the Five Treasures onto your one humble servant to seal the foulest of dark forces," she commanded, and the Five Treasures gleamed then rose into the air to surround her. Amamiya Hayashi's diamond necklace settled around her neck, and the Chang rubies shimmered from her lobes. The Reed sapphire felt heavy around her ring finger while the Li Sword was lain in front of the Mizuki Mirror of Truth levitated in front of her. She held her staff with both hands, bracing herself as she summoned the Plague. "The Mirror that Sees. I summon the Plague in front of me. I, Sakura, command you under contract!"

The Plague, in the form of a large black rat with glowing crimson eyes, appeared in front of Sakura. Sakura shuddered at the sight of the vile vermin, realizing that it had been responsible for the death of countless people. For the death of her mother and Syaoran's father.

It snarled at Sakura, realizing that it was she who had summoned him to the roof. Then it bared its fangs at the fresh meat laid right before it.

"Plague," Sakura uttered through gritted teeth. "I'll seal you if it's the last thing I do. I won't let you kill another person."

The rat circled around Sakura, as if awaiting the right moment to prance at her and bite into her flesh, and suck the life out of her. It hissed at Sakura, like a cat humoring a mouse before prancing on it.

Yet, Sakura was past the point of fear, intimation or horror. She was completely calm, and knew what she must now do. Though she knew the Plague might attack her any moment, she swiped out the one card she had created out of her own will. "Heal! Cleanse the city of the Plague." As she struck down her staff against the Heal Card, the Five Force Treasures blazed, and she felt fiery burning and an icy chill wrap around her veins, up her arms, channeled through her staff and into the Heal.

The rat let out a piercing screech as it was blinded by the light, and it scurried to a shadowed corner of the roof. Sakura relentlessly fed her power into the Heal feeling her aura radiate out across from the school, into town. She emptied her mind and signaled her powers towards the hospital, all throughout Tomoeda, all the way to Tokyo. She could feel the ill, both the elderly and the young, the ones near deathbed and the ones who were in the beginning symptoms, stirring as her aura stretched out towards them. She could feel her aura disperse into the far corners of Japan, thinning the black fog she could see in her mind. But to her dismay, she realized that even if she was rinsing all the patients of the disease, the Plague did not flinch; its poison was implanted too deeply for it to worry about being destroyed. She was already starting to feel lightheaded, for there was a limit to her power, and the power of the Five Force Treasures. Just a little more. She had to hold out a little longer.

At that moment, Syaoran and Tomoyo arrived soaring through the dusky orange sky on Cerberus' back. Cerberus swerved around the school top, impressed to see that Syaoran's deduction had been right. The great beast blinked its golden eyes, blinded by the blazing light that surrounded Sakura. It took them a second to realize what the large black rodent standing in front of Sakura actually was.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran shouted when he realized that Sakura was simply ignoring the black rat. "Stay away from the Plague!"

Cerberus tried to land on the rooftop but was repelled by a strong barrier and reeled off midair. Tomoyo and Syaoran clung onto the golden beast, shaken by the impact.

"What's the matter?" Miho demanded, clutching onto Eriol's waist, flying on Spinel Sun's back.

"The barrier. Our Card Mistress won't let us in," Yue replied, circling around the circumference of the roof. He let fly a pointed silver feather to test the strength of the barrier; upon hitting the Shield, the feather's tip sizzled, then blew away in the wind.

"Sakura, let us in!" Syaoran drew his sword clumsily with his left hand. "If you don't let us in, we'll have to break our way in!"

But Sakura was not listening. She was completely focused on the Plague. Through the Mirror of Truth, she could see that a glowing rose aura enveloped Kanto district, absorbing the previous black that had clouded the area, indicating the spread of the Plague. Sakura quavered as the last of the powers in the Five Force Treasure were absorbed into her staff and the light went out of the sapphire ring, then the Mirror of Truth. For a brief second, she saw the image of a woman with weary gray eyes and long unbound auburn hair stare out from the glass, shaking her head. Then the mirror toppled over onto the cement floor with a clatter. But she did not notice.

"A little more," Sakura whispered to herself, oblivious to the ruckus around her. "A little more and I'll rid of the Plague completely." Her white knuckled hands were trembling from gripping her staff so tight. She felt a wave of nausea as she exerted all that she had left into the Heal card.

"Stop it, _Sakura_!" Syaoran screamed, banging on the barrier with his shoulder.

Tomoyo tightly gripped onto Syaoran's sweater, afraid that he would fall off Cerberus' back at this rate.

"Sakura, if you use anymore power, you'll be cutting into your life source!" Syaoran continued, slamming his sword into the barrier, which repelled him so badly that he was flung off Cerberus' back and dropped him down alongside the school building until Yue swept down and caught him.

"I don't think she can hear us," Yue told Syaoran.

Even while Syaoran was trying to find an opening in the Shield, Eriol had been deriving a powerful barrier breaking spell, hesitant to execute it because he was not sure what effect it would have on the barrier maker.

"What are you waiting for?" Miho demanded, as Eriol's staff wavered. She pulled his arm down and pointed it to the barrier. The staff let out a stream of blue-black aura which shot down into the invisible barrier and etched black fissures around the barrier. Yet, it did not break; it only resulted in Sakura being aware of their presence for the first time. She lost concentration and looked up to see Syaoran pounding on blank air, shouting her name.

It was just the distraction the Plague needed to leap forward from its corner in the shadow, and pounce onto Sakura's neck, sinking its venomous yellow fangs into Sakura's soft flesh.

"_NOOO!!!_" cried Syaoran, hurling himself shoulder first against the barrier. This time, he clearly felt the barrier tremble—it would be a matter of time before it completely collapsed. But he did not have time.

Sakura let out a short gasp at the biting pain between her neck and collarbone and flung away the vermin with all her might. For the first time, she realized that her entire body was trembling because she had no strength left; it was difficult even to breathe. Her vision was fading and she could see black spots in front of her eyes. And she kept hearing Syaoran's voice, even though she knew she had concealed herself and that no one could find her. She had to seal the Plague before its poison spread through her body. The Plague knew she was weak, and scampered towards the other side of the roof. A wave of nausea washed over Sakura, and her breath became rapid and truncated. Inch by inch, she dragged herself forward towards the Li Clan Sword. With trembling hand, she reached out and grabbed the hilt, then hoisted herself up using the sword as a crutch. She had to pin down the Plague. The sword was heavier than she had expected, and it took every bit of her aching arm muscles to lift it up above her head.

With all the strength she could muster, she leaped forward and swung the blade down with both arms, piercing the gigantic rat through its stomach. She did not even hear the piercing screech the rat let out, though Tomoyo, Miho and the others blocked their ears. She stared at the gleaming sword of the Li Clan, edge stained with black blood. The sword that had been Syaoran, and before that belonged to Li Ryuuren, the man that her mother had first loved, and the man who was the father of the one she loved. He would have been so proud of Syaoran, had he seen his son now. "This is for Syaoran's father." The rat still squirmed, but she did not relent. She raised the sword up fiercely and stabbed the rat again. Then there was Miho, who had lost her entire family, Kai, who had abandoned everything in order to find the Five Force Treasures, Mizuki Miara, who was confined to the hospital for all these years, separated from her children. She cried out loud, "This is for Miho-chan and her family." She realized that her vision was blurred not because of lightheadedness but because tears were fast dripping down her cheeks, onto the sword, and she did not even known where she was swinging anymore. She said choked, stabbing the sword down again, "This is for Subaru, and all the centuries of your helpless victims." Black gas vaporized around the Plague, seeping out of its wounds.

"Sakura! Stay away from the venom!" Eriol called out, slamming the bottom of his staff into the barrier. Miho was startled by the edge in his voice, for Eriol never raised his voice. Then again, neither did he ever look like tears would fall from his eyes, as if he had remembered something he had long since forgotten.

"And this is for me!" Sakura panted, sword already raised for the final blow. She struck down mercilessly, pinning the rat down straight through its heart to the ground. The mother that she never had—the Plague had taken away her father's loved wife, leaving him to raise her and her brother on his own. The Plague flinched and screeched a bloodcurdling final wail. Everyone winced. Even as the rat-form evaporated, its poisonous fumes shrouded Sakura.

She gasped for air, picking up her staff again. The wound in her neck throbbed and her hands on her staff were burned raw from the energy exerted from her skin. Sakura, kneeling in front of the remnants of the Plague, held up her staff and cried out in gasps, "Spirit of the dark forces… I, Sakura command you. Return to a new shape under contract. Sakura Card!"

The Plague resisted the ultimate seal, trying to escape in all directions, but it was entrapped in Sakura's overwhelming aura, bound by the magic circle of the Great Five. So deep was she in concentration that she did not see the awe in everyone's eyes at what was unfolding before them.

The rat had mostly lost its form, but it red eyes still glared at Sakura. It let out a last malicious shriek, before it collapsed into a card. Even as she held the Plague card, with a black rodent on its face, she felt the Plague's malevolent last attack streak through the weakened barrier, towards town. She could not yet conceive that the Plague had been sealed, for her body felt like every limb had been ripped apart from her torso, finger from hand, hand from arm, arm from shoulder. Her skin prickled as if she had been pressed against a scorching iron grid and then sprayed with salt. Several times, her eyeballs rolled back, but she realized that she could not collapse yet. And she was jolted back into reality when she felt Subaru's heart beat grow weaker, back in the Kinhoshi hospital, where he had fallen into a coma. He was not healed yet. The Plague had left its mark. There were still numerous people remaining to be healed.

She could not quite sit up straight, but knelt down on the ground, unaware of the gravelly cement cutting into her knees. Even knowing that she was dry of her powers, she called out again, "Heal! Save Subaru!"

It took a second for Syaoran to realize what Sakura was doing. "No Sakura! You're past your limit!" Syaoran shouted, pounding on the barrier, wondering when Sakura would come to her senses. Tomoyo was genuinely frightened as she saw a wild look of terror wash over Syaoran's eyes.

But shaking her head, Sakura said to herself, "I promised Subaru I'll save him." Yet, the Heal would not release again, for she had nothing left in her. She waved her staff in the air, crying out, "Heal! I command you to release!"

"Why isn't the barrier breaking?" Tomoyo asked, as Cerberus swooped around the rooftop for an opening. "Sakura-chan's out of all her powers, isn't she?"

"Look." Eriol pointed to Sakura's neck, around which hung the diamond necklace of Amamiya Hayashi, the last of the Five Force Treasures to retain its powers. The glimmering star-like gem was still glowing. "The last of the power embedded in that stone is sustaining both the barrier and Sakura-san—otherwise, she would have collapsed long ago."

Even as Eriol pointed out that remaining source of power, Sakura looked down and realized the gem against her chest was still warm. Smiling in a euphoric state, she cupped the ovular stone in her two hands, and commanded, "Power of great ancestor Amamiya-sama; give thine all to me. I, Kinomoto Sakura, bind thee with blood and life."

Eriol paled as he ascertained what Sakura was doing. "We've got to stop her. She's cutting into what's remaining of her life-source."

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked, turning to Eriol. Was it terror that she heard in his voice?

"When a person uses up all their powers, it means that they're powerless for the moment, but eventually it comes back. Like lost blood," Eriol said gravely. "It happens to most of us when we get carried away. But what happens when you lose too much blood?"

"You can't recover," Miho replied grimly.

"And Sakura's used up beyond her regular power. Power can be generated from any raw energy, and if she uses all of her lifeline—" Eriol could not bring himself to finish his own sentence.

"Sakura, listen to me! You've done more than you could have today. You've captured the Plague. You've rid of it forever. Now, let us handle the rest," Syaoran cried out frantically. "You can stop now! There's nothing more you can do!"

Golden-brown hair whipping over her sweaty face, Sakura tilted her head slightly, almost as if she heard Syaoran's words. But, at this point she could not hear or see or feel anything; her body was entirely numb. All she knew was that she had to keep her promise to save Subaru. "HEAL!" A great rose-colored light, enwrapped in shimmers of pale yellow-green, flooded out of the rooftop.

"SAKURA! STOP IT!" Cerberus boomed out in his deep voice.

Tomoyo clenched her eyes shut, while Yue struck through the barrier with his bare fist.

Syaoran thrust all of his will into his sword point as he pierced into the barrier. He was met by a blazing resistance and his skin prickled, as if he was getting electrocuted. The barrier trembled at the impact and finally crumbled, and he fell onto the rooftop, shoulder-first. Oblivious to the stun from the hard impact, Syaoran ran towards Sakura, who even as he approached, wavered. She murmured softly, "I can't sleep yet. I must save Subaru…" Even as she spoke, the light around her complete faded and they heard a large crack as the glow from the crystal turned dull and the stone split into two, falling onto the ground. And Sakura toppled over into Syaoran's arms.

"Sakura!" Syaoran's heart plummeted to his stomach. He shook her. "_Sakura_! Answer me!" But she swayed back and forth in his arms like a limp rag doll. With trembling fingers he felt her neck to check for her pulse. "Someone, call the ambulance." His voice cracked. "We need to take her to the emergency room, _now_!"

"No!" Tomoyo gasped, jumping off from Cerberus' back, stumbling towards Sakura.

Yue swerved up to Syaoran, taking one glance at his Mistress then sank down onto the rooftop, kneeling in front of her. Tomoyo had her cellphone out in her trembling hand, ready to dial.

Cerberus shook his head, "It'll be quicker if I fly her—"

"No, it's dangerous in her unconscious state," Eriol said. His staff was already in his hand, and a golden sun circle materialized at their feet. "I'm going to transport her to Kinhoshi Hospital—someone get a hold of her brother and father."

"I'll do that," Tomoyo said, glancing over to the pale, pale Sakura, whose arm dangled so limply by her side. Tomoyo could see the ugly red welts on Sakura's palm, where she had gripped her staff. Trying not to panic, Tomoyo bent over and tried to pick up the staff, which had returned to its key state, then quickly dropped it again because it was burning hot. She took out a handkerchief, then picked up the Key of Star and the fragments of the diamond crystal and the molten chain.

"I'm going with her," said Syaoran in a low voice, clutching Sakura even tighter.

Eriol nodded without questioning further.

"Sakura's going to be okay, right?" Miho asked in a small voice. She expected Eriol to confidently reassure her that Sakura just needed a good rest, and she would wake up tomorrow, fine.

Instead, he struck his black staff down, and Sakura and Syaoran disappeared from the school roof.

"Miho, you've got to do something for me," Eriol said grimly, turning to the younger girl. "We're going home right now."

"But I want to go see Sakura in the hospital!" Miho protested.

"Later. Right now, you're going to have to help me find some emergency measure spells," Eriol continued, collecting the remaining four treasures. "Mizuki Mayura was the greatest healer of her time. I am counting on your help."

Miho blinked up at Eriol. Eriol was always calm and omnipotent. When he was fighting the duel against Syaoran, when he was facing the Snow Queen was nothing compared to his current state. Eriol never perspired, never lost composure. Yet, there was a sense of urgency in Eriol's deep voice that was never heard before.

Cerberus, who knew Clow Reed better than any mortal being, shook his head slowly. He knew that in Eriol's eyes, he, Cerberus, Guardian of the Clow, had failed to protect his Mistress. "I'll take you to find Sakura's father," he said to Tomoyo.

"I'll go find Touya," Yue said, flying off. He refused to believe that there was any harm to come to Sakura, yet her brother had a right to know, though he was reluctant to explain to Touya exactly why Sakura had been allowed to get to such a state.

Spinel Sun shot off back to the Clow estate with Eriol and Miho on his back towards the dark horizon.

"What do you mean she's used up all of her life line?" Touya demanded to the person he despised most in the world.

Syaoran was not even listening to Touya anymore, for he did not have the energy or the will to argue with Sakura's older brother. His right arm ached again—though it was stiff, he was able to move his fingers now. And his cough no longer brought up blood. Most of the symptoms in the patients that suffered from the Plague had subsided, and patients were being released from the hospital at a rapid rate.

Except for one. A pale Sakura lay on white sheets, motionless. The doctors had deemed that she was merely unconscious and would come about in her own time. They simply dismissed her from the emergency room, which was overcrowded with patients with more pressing matters. Sakura had been moved to the general room, then later transferred to a private suite by Daidouji Sonoko, who upon hearing that Sakura had collapsed, insisted upon the head doctor checking upon Sakura. Sonomi also demanded that Sakura should have her own room, instead of lying besides patients with "who knows what diseases and germs."

Touya glared at Syaoran. "I said, what exactly happened to Sakura?"

"As I said before, Sakura was trying to capture the Plague," Syaoran said with brevity, for he had already explained the situation to Touya upon arriving in the emergency room and again after the doctors' reassurance that there was nothing wrong with Sakura. "And she got carried away."

"What do you mean '_carried away_'? And what were all of you doing?" Touya asked, glaring at Yukito, who was grimmer than anyone could remember him to be.

"Sakura had a barrier around her. She used the power of the Five Force Treasures," Yukito replied, unable to meet his best friend's eyes. "You know its powers; no one can break them."

"So, why exactly hasn't she woken up by now?" Touya stared at Sakura's fluttering eyelids. She could have almost been sleeping, but her face had a grayish pallor unseen before, and almost no breath came from her nose. The last time he had seen someone that chill aura… It had been his mother in her deathbed. "Her pulse is so shallow—she's not sleeping, is she?"

"We don't know," Yukito replied wearily. "All we can do is wait."

"And what if she does not wake up?" Touya demanded.

"Eriol's coming up with something," Yukito replied.

"Clow Reed's reincarnation?" Touya scoffed. "Shouldn't he have done something before she got to this state? I didn't expect much from the Brat," he glared at Syaoran, "But I'm sure this Clow or whatever could have done something."

"You underestimate your sister's strength," Yukito said, gazing at Sakura's still figure. "She sealed the Plague—no mortal has ever done that before. And she was trying to save everybody; she placed healing everyone above her own life. How many people can truly do that?"

"Is it all right that we don't call for Sakura's father?" Syaoran interjected. Tomoyo had not been able to get in touch with Kinomoto Fujitaka for he was out of town.

"He's in Sapporo for a seminar—if her situation worsens, we can contact him right away," Touya replied. "But at the moment, I don't want to cause him more worry than necessary."

"Well, I think her father has a right to know," Syaoran said quietly, ignoring the fact that Touya was glaring at him again.

"We will contact my father when there is a change in her condition," Touya repeated, and that was final. And nobody challenged him other wise.

What followed were the longest, most anguishing days for Sakura's friends and brother. When Sakura did not awake after the third day, even the doctors became concerned, as they hooked her up to IVs and checked her pulse frequently.

"Her pulse is getting weaker," the doctor said solemnly. "At this rate…"

"Yet, we do not know what the cause is," the second doctor stated. "Li-san, you mentioned that it was over exhaustion? Or it could be traces of the recent plague that has been circulating this neighborhood. But she's not responding to any of our medication and antibiotics, and she shows no physical symptoms of the plague."

"Can't you do anything, doctor?" Touya demanded.

"I'm sorry, Kinomoto-kun. I know she's your sister, but we cannot cure when we don't know the cause," replied the doctor, shaking his head slowly. He quickly retreated from the suite because the tension was stifling.

"Well, don't _you_ have a solution?" Touya asked, crossing his arms and facing the younger boy who had been haunting Sakura's bedside for three days. "You're from the high and mighty Li Clan or whatever, aren't you? So, what did your masters teach you besides circus tricks?"

Syaoran was too weary to answer to Touya's usual cutting remarks. The best Healers of the Li Clan would not have an answer, even if he had not been banished by the Elders. He had stayed by Sakura's bedside for the past three days, day and night, without much sleep or food. Tomoyo had brought Syaoran his change of clothes. Even though it meant being constantly in the presence of Touya, Syaoran refused to let Sakura out of sight. Initially, Touya and Syaoran bickered and sulked around each other, but eventually, they simply accepted that the other must be present by Sakura, whose condition might change any moment. By the second day, they worked out shifts where each could take short meal and nap breaks while the other watched.

"Eriol has been researching for cures," Yukito replied for Syaoran, picking up a glass of water and bringing it to Sakura's lips to moisten her mouth.

Touya stared hard at Yukito's white hands. He rubbed his eyes, wondering if lack of sleep was causing hallucinations. Then, he caught Syaoran's eyes, and realized that it was true. He could see the glass straight through Yukito's hands.

It was the fourth day that Sakura's condition worsened. She had developed a burning fever and was perspiring so heavily that she was changed into a new gown every couple hours because the old one would become soaked, and she would start shivering. Though deep anguish was written on her face, she let out no sound, nor did she move at all. She was unresponsive to any treatment, medication and injection. And Sakura's father was finally called for.

"Touya-san, how could you not tell me about this?" Fujitaka demanded in a low voice when he saw his daughter's pale face against the white sheets. He was still in a suit and he set down his briefcase on the ground, breathing heavily, for he had caught the red-eye bullet train from Sapporo and rushed straight to the hospital. Kinomoto Fujitaka never raised his voice nor showed anger, but his clear disappointment in him severed Touya more than if his father had scolded him, for Touya knew how much his father trusted his children, how much he relied upon Touya's good judgment.

"We didn't want to falsely worry you during your seminar," Touya replied, realizing how ridiculous his excuse sounded.

"There is nothing more important than the health of my children," Fujitaka answered. "I won't ask any questions. Yet, I heard from the doctors that the cause Sakura-san's coma is unknown, and that all we can do is wait."

"Sakura will be all right," Touya said in a broken voice. His eyes were red-rimmed from lack of sleep, and he was suddenly ashamed about trying to hide everything from his father. Of course his father knew best. After all, he had lost Nadeshiko—he knew better than any one else how trying illness could be. "I'm sorry otou-san, I'm sorry for not being able to protect Sakura."

Touya leaned his head against his father's shoulder, as if he were a boy of ten again, and Fujitaka patted Touya's back gently. "You tried your best, Touya-san. Sakura-san is going to be all right. Nadeshiko-san is looking after her. Be brave, and trust Sakura-san's will to wake from her sleep." And suddenly, Touya was very glad that his father was by his side. Even when their mother had died, Fujitaka never showed tears in front of his children. His father was his greatest role model, and Touya grew up believing that even in adversity, one cannot lose composure. Yet, he also found it difficult to be as understanding and encompassing as his father.

Syaoran bowed down low to Sakura's father, afraid that Fujitaka might be angered that he had allowed harm to befall his daughter. Instead, Fujitaka smiled and said, "Thank you, Li-san, for looking after Sakura-san."

"I-I'm sorry," Syaoran stammered, not knowing how else to respond.

"Sakura-san will be glad to know you're by her side," Fujitaka said gently, because more than anyone else, the boy from Hong Kong looked like he needed a kind word.

That night, Fujitaka stayed by his daughter's bedside, and Touya and Syaoran each got more than five hours of sleep for the first time in days. Over the night, Sakura's fever quenched a little as Fujitaka wiped her sweaty forehead with a cool towel all night long.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo moved back and forth from the hospital and might have had the most difficult role out of anybody. She brought meals for the three men, for otherwise they would starve, she brought change of clothes for everyone, she cleaned Sakura and changed her out of her gowns soaked in sweat, she made sure there was a fresh bouquet of flower in the vase every morning, and she always made sure to bring Kero-chan, hidden in her skirt pocket. She also served as messenger between everyone.

One of her daily routine stops was the Reed mansion, which was devoid of its usual activity, for everyone was confined to the library and the basement.

Tomoyo hated to ask knowing that Eriol was trying his best, but aware that Sakura's situation was worsening, but couldn't help saying, "Eriol-kun, haven't you found anything that might help Sakura, just a bit? She's been… deteriorating."

A disheveled Eriol sat on the wooden floor in the dim basement of his mansion, surrounded by mountains of books. His hands were covered in chalk dusk, and various magic circles and symbols were scrawled all over the floor. Miho was balanced on a ladder, sorting through books in the top row of the book shelf, while Nakuru went around, picking up useless books and reshelving them.

Miho yawned, swaying dangerously on the ladder for a moment, before Tomoyo caught her hand and helped her regain balance. "Impossible! What is this gibberish? Some of Clow Reed's old books aren't even in Japanese, nor English!"

"Well, we're searching for the impossible," Suppi-chan stated, glaring at Eriol with his narrow pupils. "There is simply no cure to save someone who's used up their lifeline. It's written in any spell book, universally, encrypted in laws that dates back from the start of time, that the one forbidden magic is to bring back someone from the dead."

"Sakura's not dead yet," Kero-chan said flatly, crawling out of Tomoyo's coat pocket. He was currently too weak to fly about as usual. Though to a lesser extent than Yue, he was feeling the effects of Sakura's illness by now.

"She's same as dead," Suppi-chan replied. "She burned out her life-fire. If she had stopped when she used up all of her magic, then she might have had a chance—it still would take taken some time to recover. But you saw the diamond crack; it cracked because something inside her broke. She's done what many foolish magicians have done—reached beyond her powers."

"Sakura's not foolish!" Miho retorted. "She knew what she was doing—and she didn't stop because she knew that if she didn't more lives would be lost. She hasn't given up yet, and we're going to find a way to save her."

"There's nothing you can do to bring her back, when she's already gone too far to the other side," Nakuru remarked, staring at Eriol wryly. "It's not a simple cold we're talking about. Even Clow Reed wouldn't have been able to bring back someone marked by Death. He knew that better than anyone else."

"But if Sakura…" Tomoyo gulped. "If Sakura ceases to be, what happens to Yue and Cerberus?"

"Unless she makes prior arrangement to seal us or pass us over to another master, we will also cease to be," Kero-chan replied. "But as long as she is alive, Sakura is our one and only mistress."

"That's what I don't understand," Eriol said slowly, taking off his dusty glasses and rubbing his eyes. "Since her lifeline burned out the moment the diamond, which had been sustaining her till then, cracked, I don't understand why she's still alive."

"Can you be anymore cheerful?" Miho snapped, jumping off the ladder, on top of the piles of books scattered on the ground. She almost slipped, steadied by Tomoyo.

"No, what I'm trying to say is that if Sakura's lifeline had burned out completely, she should have died on the spot; she wouldn't have fallen into a coma." Eriol looked up at Tomoyo, who gazed upon him with sorrowful violet eyes. "It's been five days, and she's still in a deep sleep—something's yet sustaining her life." Though he could not guarantee anything, those were the most hopeful words he could provide her.

And Tomoyo smiled gratefully at Eriol, for she knew that he was trying his best to reassure her and all those who waited anxiously for Sakura to awaken, for none of them believed that Sakura could truly die.

Eriol left the house for the first time in a week to visit Sakura in the hospital and to check her condition. At the hospital, Yukito and Touya awaited eagerly to hear from the great sage himself. As Eriol relayed what he had told Tomoyo to them, Touya crossed his arms grimly, tapping his feet impatiently.

"You mean to tell me she _should_ have died, but she's still alive, so there's some hope left?" Touya snorted at Eriol. "Is that the best diagnosis you can come up with after a week? And you call yourself some reincarnation of the greatest Magician of the East and West?"

Eriol ignored Touya's sarcasm and said lowly, "I am saying that though the procedure is risky, we still have a possibility with it. Besides, we are in a dire situation so there is no choice but to risk it." He turned to Yukito. Eriol blinked. For a second, he saw the wall straight through Yukito.

Yukito sighed—only he could deal with Touya when he in one of his tantrums; really, Touya's temper was no better than a teenage boy going through puberty. "What Eriol-kun is saying is that Sakura has used up all her own powers, which is why she is unable to awake from her coma. Yet, her heart is still beating, which signifies that something is sustaining her life at the moment. Eventually, though, this source might die out, or simply become insufficient, and then she would surely disappear. But if, if she is replenished by some energy source, she might be able to awake." Yukito paused, looking straight into Touya's eyes. "We drew this idea from when 'Yue' was disappearing because Sakura's power was too weak to sustain me. But then, you transferred your powers to me, so I did not disappear."

Seeing Touya was listening now, Eriol continued, "Thus, I hypothesized that if Sakura received a transfer of a strong energy source, she might be able to at least regain her life force. Kind of like receiving blood transfer, when you're bleeding to death. Like blood transfer, this would be a difficult process. If Sakura's body is not compatible with the energy she receives and rejects it, the result can be catastrophic. Also, this would mean that an individual would be endangering his or her life and sacrifice all his or her powers in the process."

"What is the chance of success?" Touya asked.

Eriol paused. "Less than fifty percent."

Touya shook his head grimly. How could he allow a procedure that had less than a one in two chance of saving his sister? "And if Sakura doesn't receive this transfer of power?"

"She won't survive another week," Eriol replied grimly. His midnight blue eyes darted over to Sakura's sleeping figure. Even though it was dim, he could see it now. _I see. I see what's been sustaining Sakura._ In all his lifetime, and Clow's, he had never seen anything like it. But Eriol realized that with those two, it might be possible. Sitting by Sakura's bedside, Syaoran silently watched Sakura's sleeping face while digesting Eriol's words. From his body threaded out a faint green light only visible to Eriol's trained eye, which shrouded Sakura. With his great desire to save her, he had been feeding her body energy as soon as she collapsed. From the moment Sakura had used up her life source, till now, Syaoran had always been by Sakura's side, sustaining her life thus far. Otherwise, she would have ceased the moment the diamond cracked. For the first time in days, Eriol mustered a half smile. _And I don't think he's even aware of it._

Kero-chan, who had been peeking out from Tomoyo's pocket, realized the energy source too. Tomoyo had been quietly sitting in the guest chair, listening to Eriol intently. It was not her place to interfere, and once again, all she could do was watch. But she knew that Sakura would be glad to have all her loved ones by her. Kero-chan murmured to Tomoyo, "I see what Eriol's been saying, about the life support. It's Syaoran's power which is still keeping Sakura alive. But I don't think he did it intentionally—it was the result of spur of the moment desperateness, feeding his _ki_ into her body."

Tomoyo strained her eyes, but she could not see what Kero-chan or Eriol saw. She whispered back, "So, Sakura's body is taking it from him to stay alive? Or is he giving it to her?"

"It seems more like a mutual thing," Kero-chan reflected. It helped that the bond between the two was so deeply wrought. "I never realized how useful it was until now, that those two share that deep bond. I've heard Sakura that she can speak to Syaoran mind-to-mind. Only magicians with very intimate connection can do that. And you realize that Syaoran's always been able to track Sakura. Over the years, they've sort of formed a thread tying their powers together, just enough so that they can keep a tab on each other. The sort of thing the Five Force Magicians did to strengthen themselves fivefold. Except, it happened for those two kids naturally by proximity and constantly battling side by side."

"I see," Tomoyo said quietly. "So, when Sakura passed out because all her powers were used up, she still had some of Syaoran's as last resort to keep her alive."

"Well, despite the risk factor, this is the only way to save her then, isn't it? Why didn't we think of this idea any sooner?" Touya stated when the significance of Yukito's words finally dawned upon him. "Well, if it's as simple as that, then I'll do it. I'll gladly give my powers to Sakura. I've done it before; I can do it again."

"But you've only recently regained your powers—it's a rare case that anyone regains their power after giving it up. Though you regained them after transferring them to Yue, it only happened because Sakura had a sudden burst in her power level," Eriol warned. "If you give it up this time, you'll probably never regain it. And you clearly remember the side effects on your body. Constant weariness and narcoleptic tendencies. It put a great strain on you physically and mentally.

"Do you think I care?" Touya replied. "As long as I save Sakura, I'll do anything."

"No, I'll do it," Syaoran said slowly, speaking for the first time. Listening to Tomoyo and Kero-chan whispering to each other, Syaoran himself had realized that for the first time, he could be useful. Yet, what did he have to hesitate for?

Glaring at Syaoran, Touya said, "I already said I'll do it. It's none of your concern."

"No, it has to be me." Syaoran stood up, walking towards Touya.

"She's my sister." Touya asserted to Syaoran, as if Syaoran was undermining his ability as a brother to protect his sister.

"Do you seriously think that your powers would be enough to wake her, let alone sustain her?" Syaoran's amber eyes were level as he gazed at Touya. He was not challenging Touya, nor mocking him. He was simply stating the fact. "Her power has grown threefold since old days, and even then, her power was always greater than yours will ever be. It might have worked with Yue, because Yue only needed a little additional power to keep from disappearing. Yet, you remember better than anyone else what difficulties you had from the aftereffects of transferring your powers to Yue—you could barely support Yue's powers, so how do you think you can support Sakura, who supports both Yue and Cerberus, on top of her hundred plus cards? To replenish Sakura's lifeline, she needs someone of equal power. Out of anybody, my powers are most similar to hers, and I know her powers better than anyone else. I'm the only one who can do this."

Touya glared at the younger boy, opening his mouth then shutting it again. For he knew that what Syaoran said was right. Despite his crushed pride, despite a reluctance to allow any proximity between Sakura and the Brat, Touya still placed Sakura's life over all his selfish own whims. And he too saw that pale green aura glimmering from Sakura's skin. The bond had already been made. "So be it."

"I promise to save Sakura," Syaoran said, looking directly into Touya's eyes.

"Well, I'm allowing this only out of necessity, not choice," Touya stated gruffly.

"And I'm doing this because of choice, not necessity," Syaoran replied. He reached over to Sakura's hair, almost about to stroke it, before realizing that he did not want to provoke Touya anymore at this point.

Eriol frowned. "Li-kun, you realize that once you give up your powers, you'll be giving it up completely. It'll never return, so long as Sakura's alive. And you won't be able to perform any spells. Side effects could include fatigue and drowsiness, and in extreme cases, the transfer can backfire. If you want to consult with the Clan before…"

Syaoran crossed his arms "Hiiragizawa, just tell me what I should do. How exactly do I transfer my powers to Sakura?"

"Very well." Eriol did not doubt Syaoran's determination. Yet, he knew the Elders would not be very happy when they heard about this, whether or not they had already disowned Li Syaoran. "It's quite a delicate process. It would work best if the other side was conscious, and could control the flow of power entering her body. When the transfer is one-sided, it is difficult for the transferor to measure the amount needed by the transferee."

"I can manage," Syaoran said. "Well, anything else about the procedure?"

"Well." Eriol cleared his throat. "I'm not really quite sure how it would work, since I've never done it myself. I would say it might require some intimate physical contact or a focal object, but…"

Touya coughed. "I think I should do this after all."

Sighing, Syaoran said, "I think I can figure it out myself. Now, if I can have some privacy. What ever happens, don't let anyone in and none of you return to the room until I give clearance. For the worst case scenario, Kinomoto-san, stay stand-by. Hiiragizawa, I trust you with forming a barrier around the room to protect any power from leaking in or out."

Everyone cleared the room quietly, and even Touya did not protest against Syaoran's orders. Then, Syaoran drew all the shades down over the windows and locked the door. He stared at Sakura, who almost looked like she was simply taking a nap on the bed, in her pink lace gown—if nothing else, Tomoyo made sure Sakura was dressed like a princess even in her sleep, declaring the hospital gowns "hideous" and the "greatest crime in fashion since huge shoulder pads."

It was his first chance alone with her in days. He leaned over the bed, staring at Sakura's white face. When was the last time he had a chance to see her up so close? "Hey, Sakura, can you hear me? Who do you think you are, causing so many people to worry? Once you wake up, you better apologize to everyone. Your father, brother, Tomoyo, Miho, Kero-chan, Yukito-san, everyone's so worried about you. What about me? I'm not worried. I know you're going to be all right. So, you better get better, fast, okay?" He stroked her cheek, which was so cold.

"Hey, Sakura, when you wake up, I might not quite be the same anymore. I'm not going to have any powers. So, I might not be able to protect you. But, I'll still fight till the end, okay? No matter what happens, no matter what befalls us, I'll always be on your side. Remember that. Even if I don't have powers, even if I'm not the Chosen One, even if I can't always be gentle and kind to you, even if you can't always see me with your eyes, I'm still here by your side. I'm sorry I can't be your prince coming to save the day, for I'll be powerless from now on, but if you turn around and watch your shadow, you'll find me waiting and guarding your back. Just let me be your black knight, forever, if I can do nothing more for you." He felt his throat clog up, and he wondered if she could really hear him. "You're strong, Sakura, and you'll do many great things as Card Mistress even without me. So no matter what, I want you to know that I'm so glad that I fell in love with you. You gave me a brief glimpse of a vision that would have forever been shielded from me had you not smiled upon me. So, don't be sorry and always be strong and move forward. Sakura, I love you; I love you so you're going to live a long happy life. That is the last gift I can give you."

He carefully took her right hand, tracing the fading red welts on it. She had been so focused on healing everyone that she did not realize that she was burning her own skin. It broke to see her tender palms marred by scars and he brought her chill hand to his lips. Then, Syaoran bent over Sakura's head and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Her skin felt so cold against his lips, but the soft breath that tickled his cheek was yet warm. He peaked out through the gap in the window shades—the moon was finally up. Taking a deep breath, he focused all of his powers into the tip of his hands. Each person had a different focal point of power, the body part that can contain the greatest concentration of power. His were his hands, because of his extensive practice in swordsmanship and also because most of the spells require focusing his energy into the tip of his fingers before releasing his _ofudas_. Kai's focal powers lay at his feet, though an equal amount probably rested in his hands also, while Touya's focal point were his eyes; Yue's was his back and Cerberus' his mouth. It was more difficult to tell with those like Eriol or Sakura because they contained so much raw energy; but Syaoran would not be surprised if Eriol's was his mind—organs counted as body parts also—and Sakura's was likely to be her heart.

It might have been hours or days later—Syaoran did not know. Time had momentarily stopped for him. He was perspiring hard and beads of sweat rolled down his temple from his wet brown hair plastered over his forehead. He felt so faint—the last time he had felt like this was when had finished the final test to become the Chosen One, or that time he had struggled to stay awake during the final battle against Eriol. "Sakura, please wake up," Syaoran murmured. If Sakura didn't wake up after this, it would be over—he would give out before she even stirred. He gathered every remaining fire within him and pressed it straight into Sakura's heart, giving it a final jolt. And as he felt the last trail of green energy leave his hands and seep into Sakura's body, he collapsed over the bed.

When Syaoran awoke, he was greeted by bright daylight seeping into open shades. He woke up with a backache from the hard cot, feeling more exhausted than he had after his duel against Eriol. _Ah, this strange feeling—I feel as if I'm deaf and blind. But I can see, I can hear and I can breathe. What is this stifling sensation?_ Then, he realized with a jolt. "Sakura!"

Tomoyo bent over Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun, you're finally awake. I'm sorry—we broke your orders. We started getting worried after you didn't come about after half a day, so we broke in. You were asleep, so Yukito-san moved you to the cot." Tomoyo failed to mention that had Touya had his choice, he would have thrown Syaoran onto the benches outside upon discovering Syaoran's head on top of Sakura's bed, tightly holding her hand.

"And Sakura?" Syaoran sat up, the flannel blanket covering him sliding onto the floor. "Did it work? Has she woken up yet?"

"Not yet." Tomoyo quickly reassured when she saw his frown, "But no, it did work—she's just in a sleep now, not a coma. Come, look for yourself."

Fujitaka and Touya sat by Sakura's bedside, waiting for Sakura to wake up any moment. And when Syaoran glimpsed Sakura's softly breathing figure, he sighed in relief. There was no mistaking that death was no longer looming by her bedside, for a rosy flush had returned to her cheeks, and she was breathing normally; her fever had completely subsided. As he approached as near to her as possible without Touya throwing a fit, Sakura stirred. She blinked her deep evergreen eyes several times, before they focused on the white walls, and the blobs of heads surrounding her.

"Where… am I?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"Kaijou!" Touya cried out.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo squealed. And no one thought strangely of the yellow stuffed animal flying out of her pocket and landing on Sakura's lap.

Then, she jerked her head to Syaoran. "Wait! The Plague... your arm…"

"It's captured," he said, rolling up his right sleeve and showing her his arm—it was still sore, but he could move it.

Sakura barely smiled in relief. "Subaru-chan's all right then? I'm so relieved."

Everyone in the room shifted uncomfortably, but Sakura did not notice for she was overtaken by relief that the Plague was finally sealed. She shifted her left arm and realizing all the needles inserted in it. "Why am I in the hospital?"

"Silly, you collapsed after capturing the Plague, and you've been in a coma for a week now," Tomoyo replied. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." She flung her arms around Sakura's neck and sobbed in relief. "You know how worried everyone was?"

"I'm sorry," Sakura said weakly. She turned to her brother and father. "Sorry, onii-chan, otou-san… I—"

"Hush, you can do you explaining some other day, when you've regained your usual energy," her father told her, brushing the hair from Sakura's forehead. "Save your words for now, Sakura-san."

"Kaijou—wait till we get home," Touya said in a cracking voice. "You should expect to have cleaning and cooking duty for a month. And you're completely grounded."

"Okay," Sakura replied meekly.

The doctor entered the room. "Good to see Kinomoto Sakura-san has finally awoken from her coma—she'll need some more time for recovery, and we'll run some tests to make sure she's completely okay. Now, everyone out. Let the girl get some rest."

Sakura was ashamed to find that she was too weak to feed herself, and that she did not have strength to sit up on her own, let alone stand and walk. "Why am I so weak still?" Sakura asked tearfully. She stared down at the tray of unappetizing hospital food. Tomoyo had propped her up against pillows for mealtime.

"So, eat up and regain strength," Tomoyo said, feeding Sakura a spoonful of unseasoned rice porridge. "When you're a little better, I'll sneak in some outside food."

"I must have missed so much school," Sakura commented. "I don't want you to miss any more lessons because of me, either."

"Oh, school had been canceled until this week—everyone was recovering from the Plague or the flu, and with more than half the student in quarantine, it was useless to resume classes. And Syaoran-kun's taking notes today for me, so I can spend all my time with Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said falsely cheerful.

"Sorry," Sakura said, chewing and chewing on the porridge, which she couldn't quite bring herself to swallow.

"Stop apologizing. You were saving everyone's lives—we should be the ones thanking you," Tomoyo replied, setting down the spoon. It was impossible to get Sakura to eat even a mouthful. "Here, drink some water—you must be dehydrated from sweating so much."

Shaking her head, Sakura said quietly, "Nee, Tomoyo. I want to see Subaru."

Tomoyo set down the cup again. "Not yet—when you're better."

"I'm okay now. I need to see Su-chan—he must have missed me a lot," Sakura said wistfully. "You know his tantrums when he doesn't get his own way."

Staring at the gravely white texture of the porridge, Tomoyo said, "Sakura-chan, listen to me carefully." They had all agreed that it would be best not to tell Sakura, at least not until she was dismissed from the hospital. Yet that was not being fair to Sakura. Tomoyo found it harder to bring up than she had anticipated, and slowly continued, "Subaru's… not here anymore."

"What do you mean? Did he return to the orphanage already?" Sakura asked.

"No. Subaru… he never awoke from that coma." Tomoyo looked up at Sakura with cloudy violet eyes.

"But I destroyed the Plague," Sakura said distractedly. "I promised him that I'll save him."

"Sakura, he was already dead, before you sealed the Plague," Tomoyo said. "You tried your best, and Subaru knows it too. He's now in a better place."

"No, Su-chan can't be dead." Sakura's eyes were no longer focused. "I promised to take him to the aquarium. He was going to learn how to rollerblade and play soccer."

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Tomoyo shook her head. "If it wasn't the Plague—he was dying from the tumor already. We all knew this."

"I couldn't do anything for him!" Sakura's green eyes were dilated.

"No, Sakura, you gave him more love than he had ever received before." Tomoyo cleared away the tray, realizing Sakura might topple it over soon.

"And what good was that? Nothing. Everything I did was useless." Wetness flowed from Sakura's eyes, plopping onto the blankets.

"It wasn't useless!" Tomoyo said fiercely, tears rolling down her face also. "You sealed the Plague. You cure numerous people. Of course you can't save those whose health has already completely deteriorated. But you did the impossible, something that not even your mother of Syaoran's father could do."

"But I couldn't save Subaru," Sakura murmured, lying back down on the bed, too tired to even argue. "I'm sorry, Tomoyo-chan, do you mind leaving me alone for a while? I'm sleepy."

"I'll come back in the evening, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo picked up the tray and left the room with heavy feet. She took one last glance at Sakura, who lay on her back without sleeping, her eyes unfocused as she stared up at the ceiling. If it was Sakura of old days,Tomoyo could hug her best friend and reassure her. Instead, the Sakura now refused to talk, refused to argue, refused to listen.

"Why isn't she improving at all, doctor?" Touya demanded, crossing his arms. "Why is she still so weak and listless?"

"There isn't anything physically wrong with her, according to examinations," the doctor replied, reviewing Sakura's chart. "But she's not eating well, and she should be now that we've taken her off the IVs. The trouble is she's not showing to desire to recover. I would not be surprised if it's more of a psychological problem."

"What do you mean?" Touya glanced over at his sister, who lay in bed staring at the wall listlessly.

"Is there some sort of worry that might be bothering your sister? Or it can be post-illness trauma," the doctor replied.

Touya walked up to Sakura's bedside. "Sakura," he called out. She continued to stare up with blank glass green eyes. "Sakura, are you listening to me?"

"Syaoran. I want Syaoran," Sakura whispered, turning to her brother. "Where's Syaoran?" Syaoran had not visited her once since she'd awaken. Syaoran would understand; he'd be sympathetic and explain things to her.

"Can't I do anything for you?" Touya asked, torn by the way Sakura called for the boy's name so forlornly.

Sakura shook her head. "Syaoran…"

"I'll get him, okay?" Touya frowned. Why did Sakura call for Syaoran? Why couldn't she confide in him, in anyone else? He guiltily realized that Syaoran avoided visiting Sakura's room in order to avoid the grouchy old brother, even when the boy was in the hospital five days of the week for after school volunteer service. Even when that prideful boy had sacrificed everything to save his little sister.

Touya found Syaoran in the children's playroom, cleaning up the scattered toys and gathering up pieces of jigsaw puzzles, Kai's old job. Syaoran did not look up when Touya walked up next to him and helped gather up the building blocks.

When Syaoran failed to acknowledge his presence, Touya cleared his throat. "Hey you, don't you want to go visit Sakura's room?" Touya would never tell the Brat that Sakura was calling for him.

"I'm busy," Syaoran replied, stacking the cushions up and folding up the mats. "And I have waiter shift afterwards till 10."

"I see." There was an awkward silence—Touya did not know how to make conversation with this glowering boy. "Well, how're you doing these days?" Touya asked gruffly, realizing that Syaoran was not his usual spitfire self. Though he could not remember when Syaoran did not look tired anymore, Touya recalled that the boy used to have more vigor behind his voice, more of an edge.

"Not bad. Don't worry; I'm not suffering from any of the symptoms that you suffered when you transferred your powers to Yue. My body's more resilient than yours." Syaoran replied in his usual curtness.

"Good. I won't waste any concern on you then." Touya sighed and reluctantly remarked, "Well, why don't you go see Sakura? I can finish up here. She hasn't been doing well lately. See if you can cheer her up and maybe get what's on her mind."

Alarmed at Touya's unexpected request, Syaoran asked tensely, "Is she not responding well to the power transfer?"

"No, I think it's something else." Touya watched the younger boy with blue-black eyes. This was the last time he needed Li Syaoran. Once Sakura's health was fully restored, he'd get rid of the boy from Hong Kong. But for now…

Syaoran didn't look up. "She heard of Subaru's death, didn't she?"

"Sakura's never directly dealt with death—she was too young to remember Mother's death. I think its hit her hard." Touya swallowed hard, trying to read Syaoran's expression. "It would be good to have a friend talk things out with her." He couldn't admit that he himself did not have the courage to confront his sister about Subaru.

"I'll go see her. But I have a request," Syaoran said, somber. "Don't tell Sakura about the power transfer. Knowing her, she'd feel guilty about it and try to return it, not knowing she'd die if she did that."

"Don't worry; I'm not stupid. I'm not going to let her know how close she was to death. Besides, I hate to think that she's in debt to the likes of you," Touya replied shortly.

"She's not. I just repaying my debt to her; she's saved me more times than I can repay," Syaoran stated wistfully. "Before her, I was just a skilled puppet. Now, I'm powerless, but I'm still human."

Touya stared at Syaoran in well-concealed awe, for the boy spoke words that were older and wiser than he would expect from a junior high student. But then again, Li Syaoran had never been just a regular student. It was regrettable, for if he had met the boy in any other circumstance, he might had respected him and liked him well enough. However, under the current situation, Touya disdained Li Syaoran more than any other person in the world.

Sakura's eyes brightened slightly when she saw that a sullen boy with dark brown hair enter the room with a small bouquet of white lilies. The sweet scent filled the room, reminding her of a warm breeze over a lily pond in a midsummer's night.

"Syaoran! You came." Sakura almost managed to smile at him.

"You look all right," Syaoran said, thrusting the flower into Sakura's hands.

"For me? Thanks." Sakura smiled sadly, laying the bouquet on her blanket-covered lap.

"So, how have you been doing? I heard you're not eating well and you're not even trying to recover." Syaoran scowled. "You want to cause everyone more worry? Hurry up and get healthy again. This is not like you."

"I'm sorry. I'm trying," Sakura replied, the smile dropping from her face. "But why am I so weak? I don't feel right—like I've run a marathon and I can't quench my thirst, no matter how much water I drink."

"Silly, of course you'll feel weak and shaky after using all your energy up to capture the Plague and then using the Heal—even with the help of the Five Force Treasures, you've done an incredible feat for someone your age." Syaoran found that he could not meet Sakura' eye and instead stared at the flowers in her hand. Her body was not rejecting his power of the moon, was it? No, he would have felt it if her body was not reacting well to the power transfer. Besides, he could not tell her she was weak because she almost died, because she no longer had the power of stars within her.

"Nee, Syaoran." Sakura looked up at the boy who stared at her with somber amber eyes. "I've been thinking, and I decided not to use magic anymore. I realized that I don't know how to control my own magic, and I cause more harm than good in doing so, and ceaseless worry for everyone. And I can't even change anything, even with my magic. So what's the use in struggling with it? I'm not going to be Card Mistress anymore."

"So be it," Syaoran said quietly. He did not think she realized the extent of danger she had been in—it made him angry but he could not berate her in such a state.

Sakura blinked, clearly surprised at his consent. "I didn't think you'd agree with my decision."

"It's your choice. There's no use in doing magic when you don't have confidence in your abilities and your motivations," Syaoran replied.

For some reason, Sakura was more abashed by Syaoran's words than reassured.

"Well, I have to leave now." Syaoran patted Sakura's head and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"You're leaving already?" Sakura desperately wanted to ask him to stay a little longer. "Will you come visit again?"

"I'm busy with my after-school job and soccer practices—I don't have a whole lot of time these days, especially with preparations for Subaru's funeral."

Sakura stared at the white wall across from her bed. "Did you not visit me once because you didn't want to tell me about Su-chan? Everyone knew, and kept it from me."

"The doctors strictly ordered that you should be kept from all post-coma mental trauma if possible," Syaoran replied.

"He didn't have to die," Sakura said, her voice sounding far off. "It isn't fair. He was so young."

"Is death ever fair?" Syaoran asked quietly. "You know better than anyone else that death does not shy from any victim, young or old, lovers or criminals."

"But if I was a little more powerful, I could have stopped the Plague in time," Sakura burst out, wondering why Syaoran didn't understand. "If I was stronger, quicker, I could have saved him." She thought that at least Syaoran would understand her.

"Subaru was dying from cancer—the tumor was already in its final stage and attacking his vital organs. It was just a matter of time before the death gods came for him. He died in a painless way, which might have been a blessing in disguise." More than anything, Syaoran wanted to take Sakura in his arms and cry with her for Subaru. He too had grown to love the boy, for he saw signs of his younger self in Subaru's willfulness and anger at the world. But if he showed a sign of weakness or doubt, Sakura would end up hating herself; he knew had to come down strong.

"I tried so hard," Sakura whispered, staring at her chaffed white hands, so translucent that you could see the green veins underneath. She remembered how burning the diamond stone had felt against her palms; she still had burn marks. "I tried so hard for Subaru's sake."

"Well, sometimes effort's not enough," Syaoran said. "Sometimes all your hard work amounts to nothing but wasted time and energy. And you have to just deal with it." He thought of that foolish boy who put his life at stake to complete his training to become the Chosen One. For what? To be ousted from the clan and disgraced six years later? "But Sakura, what you did does not amount to nothing. You saved hundreds and thousands of people's lives by sealing the Plague. You did what our parents could not. You've accomplished a miracle with your desire to save Subaru—he would be thankful to your for that."

"I'd rather save the one I love than hundreds of faceless people," Sakura replied dully.

Syaoran gripped her by the shoulder and shook her hard, making her look into his face. "Do you realize what you're saying, Sakura? You're the Card Mistress whether you embrace that fact or not. If you have the power to save thousands of innocent people, it is no longer a choice; it is your duty to do so. Magic does not exist for hedonistic purposes; it is to better society, not for individual gain. You can't be selfish; you can't choose who you save."

"And what about you, Syaoran?" Sakura demanded. "What have you done for society? Wasn't everything you did for your own gain, for your status as the Chosen One?"

"I'm no longer the Chosen One."

"Well, isn't that selfish too, because you shirked your duty and did not want to deal with your obligations anymore?" Sakura hated herself for her spiteful words the moment they left her lips. Why was she taking out her anger on Syaoran, when she was mostly angry at herself? She wanted to apologize, but instead lay back down, feeling the blood rush to her head.

"Let's stop this," Syaoran said tiredly. "You're not in the condition to be sitting up. You should get some sleep. I really have to go to work now. But I'll send some vegetable porridge with Yukito-san later on, okay? It'll taste better than hospital food. You can have it when you wake up, and heat it up in the microwave." Though Sakura didn't respond, for her head was turned the other way, Syaoran drew the blanket over her body, then left the room, turning off the light.

When she heard Syaoran's footsteps fade away down the hallway, Sakura finally allowed herself to let out a sob. Syaoran's patient kindness hurt her more than any scolding could have done. Even after she had said all those nasty things, he did not lose his temper at her. Today, she realized that Syaoran might have loved Subaru as much as she did. All those days she spent at the hospital by Subaru's beside, he had also been there. He hadn't followed her around and chided her when she was playing fairy godmother to Subaru in order to scorn her. He had only been keeping an eye out for the both of them. Why hadn't she realized this? That he was always there for her in her hardest moments. He discouraged her from facing the Plague, even while he was suffering from the illness spreading in his body and his paralyzed right arm, in order to protect her. She cried herself to sleep, drifting into a dream where she was playing tag with Subaru, and he ran and ran, and she kept chasing him. Her neck throbbed where the Plague had bit her. She kept running, until she came to a door and flung it open. Instead of finding Subaru, she was at the end of a black abyss, the only light a pair of pale blue eyes, glistening like silver moons in the dark._ Who are you? _

In the midst of the night, some time after midnight, Sakura thought she heard the door open and close, startling her out of her nightmare. She turned on the light with the switch by the bedside. On the chair next to her bed was a thermostat and a package with napkins, paper bowls and plastic spoons. She opened up the thermostat and sniffed the rich aroma of steaming rice porridge wrought with diced vegetables and chicken breast meat. She poured herself a bowl and took a bite from the plastic spoon. The porridge slid down her throat like silk because Syaoran had diced up the vegetables and meat so finely. She quickly finished the bowl and poured herself a second bowl. Up till then, she did not realize how ravenous she had been. _I must regain my strength and stop everyone from worrying. I've been unreasonable, and I need to apologize to Syaoran._ Suddenly, she wondered if Syaoran might have delivered the thermostat himself, since Yukito couldn't have delivered it—he had been working at the hospital all night. Maybe Syaoran was still around. Steadily, she lowered herself out of her bed, slipping her feet into furry slippers and drawing a cardigan around her shoulders over her nightgown. Her legs were wobbly but she gripped the wall, inching her way towards the doorway.

"So, what are you doing here again at this hour?" Touya crossed his arm, leaning against the wall in the fifth floor hallway entrance, near by Sakura's room. The boy had not succeeded in cheering up Sakura—she was even more distraught that evening after Syaoran had left. He did not know what the boy had said to his younger sister, but clearly, he had hurt her even more.

"I brought her some porridge," Syaoran replied sulkily, trying to slink his way through the glass door to the private suite floor; what was Touya doing, looming around in the middle of night?

"You know outside food is strictly forbidden," Touya said. Sometimes, the boy's demeanor and actions completely contradicted each other.

"Well, are you going to tell on me?" Syaoran smiled grimly. "Besides, I think you'd rather bend a few hospital policies than have your sister starve."

Touya cracked his knuckles, knowing Syaoran spoke truly. "You, Brat, one of these days, I'll teach you a lesson. Well, I guess it's for the better. I've been meaning to speak to you for some time now."

Syaoran stared at Touya warily.

"I'll be to the point. I'm thankful and all that you saved Sakura," Touya said briskly. "But now that you've done your duty, I feel it is no longer necessary to be near Sakura anymore."

"What are you trying to say?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm saying, and forgive me for my crassness, that you were useful to Sakura so long as you could protect her. And you did relatively well in protecting her, I'll grant you that." Touya paused. "But it seems you no longer have your purpose anymore. You don't have your powers now, hence you can't exactly protect her anymore. In fact, you'd probably end up being a nuisance being by her side in your current state."

Syaoran's shoulders were trembling, but he tilted his chin up.

Touya continued, "Thus, to put it directly, I want you to stop seeing Sakura."

"And if I refuse?" Syaoran asked.

"You won't refuse," Touya replied. "Because if you truly care for her, you'd realize that what I am saying is true. And protecting her would be to be as far from her as possible. You're useless by her side now."

"If you weren't Sakura's brother, I would beat you at this spot," Syaoran said through gritted teeth, raising up his right fist into the air. They were both so intent in despising each other that they did not hear Sakura's door room creak open.

"Hit me," Touya goaded. He did not know why he was being this childish with Syaoran. Yet, all his five years worth of hate of the boy had climaxed the moment that Syaoran had told Touya that he was able to save Sakura because he knew her best. "Hit me if you dare."

"Don't worry, I will, without your encouragement," Syaoran replied. His clenched fist was ready to strike.

"STOP IT!" Sakura screamed, clutching to the wall. "What are you two doing?" Both Syaoran and Touya halted, staring at Sakura's slender flame clad in her white nightgown, her light brown hanging around limply around her face. They guiltily wondered how much of the conversation she had heard. "I don't care what you're fighting over, so please, both of you, stop it."

Heedless, Syaoran turned his attention back to Touya. He was almost eyelevel with Sakura's brother now.

"What are you waiting for?" Touya smirked. "Show her your true nature."

But Syaoran did not need any more encouragement. His fist flashed forward lightening speed, straight at Touya's face. Touya gaped. He didn't have time to even duck before realizing that the fist had sailed straight past head, barely missing his cheekbone, and slammed straight into the glass door behind him with a loud crack. Syaoran drew back his bloody, crumpled hand. Touya's knees were wobbly as he stepped forward, and glanced behind at the crimson smear on the door, millimeters away from where his head had been, threading into the spider-web-like cracks etching its way through the thick glass pane. The glass trembled for a few seconds to contain the thousands mosaic-like cracks and fissures through it. Then, the pane completely shattered, sending out millions of glass fragments. Touya ducked. Syaoran stared at the shards fly out in all directions, a piece slicing through his cheek. He did not flinch.

"They're going to make you pay for the cost of repairing this," Touya snapped, once he recovered from the shock, trying to keep the tremor from his voice. "Now this place is dangerous. I'll go call someone to clean this up. Sakura, don't come near here. Li Syaoran, are you an idiot? What were you thinking?"

"I changed my mind at the last moment," Syaoran said dully, examining the mess he had made. His right hand hung limply at his side, blood dripping down from his curled finger tips onto the floor. He almost welcomed the pain in his arm after the weeks of numbness. "It could have been your head. But then, I thought Sakura would be sad if I bust up your face."

"You—" Touya raised his fist up. Then he saw that Sakura was still watching. Keeping one eye on Syaoran, he called out, "Sakura, what are you doing out of bed? You shouldn't be walking around like this."

"I thought I heard your voices," Sakura said. "Please don't fight. I'm sorry; I'm sorry, so don't fight."

"We'll both leave for tonight—Sakura, you got back to bed," Touya said, fully ashamed now to be caught in a row with someone seven years younger than himself. "Otou-san will stop by in the morning, before he goes off to the university." He stormed down the hallway, careful to avoid the glass, unable to face his sister tonight because he'd shown a glimpse of his uglier face, a face that he had been so careful to hide from Sakura.

Syaoran stood blankly, a pool of blood forming by his feet, below his crimson-streaked hand.

Unable to contain herself, Sakura stepped forward, shakily, grabbing Syaoran's right hand with her two, small, cold hands. "Look what you did to your poor hand, when it didn't even recover yet," she said tearfully.

He snatched his hand away. "It's nothing. It looks nastier than it actually is. I have so much calluses on my knuckles, there was more harm done to that glass door than my hand."

"We've got to stop the bleeding," Sakura insisted.

"I'll take care of it. You go back to bed. Sorry for waking you."

"No, I just wanted to thank you for the porridge. It was good." Sakura took Syaoran by the arm. "Come, let me bandage it up for you, if you're not going to see the doctor."

"I told you it's all right," snapped Syaoran.

"No, it's not!" Sakura retorted, scowling, with more fervor then she had shown in days. Yet, her legs were wobbly from the days of being bedridden.

Sighing, Syaoran guided Sakura back to her room. Sakura found a first aid kit and sat Syaoran on her bed. "Hold out your hand," Sakura commanded.

"You really shouldn't be up at all," Syaoran said, wiping the blood on his cheek with a sleeve. Ignoring him, Sakura knelt by the bedside and carefully removed glass shards from Syaoran's cut hands with stainless steel tweezers. Then she dabbed at the blood with gauze until the bleeding subsided. "Really, Sakura, just let me go wash it up, it's fine."

"Syaoran, I haven't been working at this hospital for half a year for no reason. I know what I'm doing." Despite her brisk words, Sakura tenderly wrapped Syaoran's right hand tight bandage. "There's something wrong with the angle of your fingers—you need to x-ray your hand tomorrow, all right?"

Syaoran nodded, knowing that he could not win against Sakura in an argument when she was in her stubborn mood. At that moment, he was just relieved that she was up and moving again. "Thanks." He stared at the crimson seeping through the white gauze.

"Now, don't move around your right arm too much," Sakura said, setting his hand down and gathering up the first aid kit.

"I'll go put it away," Syaoran said, taking the white box from her.

Without looking at Syaoran, she asked quietly, "What were you fighting with my brother about?"

Syaoran gulped, looking around nervously. "Well…" At least she hadn't heard the conversation.

"Syaoran, I know you don't get along with my brother—is that why you never visited?" Sakura inquired. "Did my brother say something you?"

"No, it's not that," Syaoran quickly replied.

"Are you mad at me for trying to seal the Plague by myself? Is that why you won't talk to me anymore?" Sakura gazed up at the boy standing by her bedside.

"No! I mean, yes, I was mad that you went off and did what you promised you wouldn't do… You simply can't use the Heal like that, so recklessly, and I made you promise me—forget it, that's over now. But I'm not mad at _you._ Your intentions were nothing but good. I admire you for that much." Syaoran stared at his feet. What words could express the terror he felt when he thought he had lost her, the nightmarish days they all had endured when she did not awake from the coma? He had naively always thought that life without Sakura might be difficult to endure. But over the past week, he had learned that life without Sakura would be a living hell. That was why he would never allow her so close to that kind of danger again.

"I was so scared when I found out that you had been bitten by the Plague," Sakura whispered, lying back in the bed half in relief, half exhausted from having moved about so much that night. "I'm glad you're all right, Syaoran."

Syaoran pulled the blanket over Sakura. Could he really live without seeing her, as Touya told him to? "Good night, Sakura."

"Don't leave, Syaoran. Please stay a little longer," Sakura murmured, her eyes shut. "I wonder if this is what Su-chan felt like… I was so happy when you visited me."

"I only came because your brother was worried about you," Syaoran said shortly. For a short while, he had thought she had forgotten about Subaru.

"I see." Sakura turned her head away from him. "Nee, Syaoran. You aren't thinking of going back to Hong Kong any time?"

"No, why do you think I would?" he reassured her quickly at the alarm in her voice.

"When you told me you're no longer the Chosen One, I kept thinking, it's my fault. You need to go back. But you haven't yet, and it's been a year and a half."

"Don't be silly. It has nothing to do with you. It's because I got tired of following the whim of the Elders—I quit." replied Syaoran. So had that been bothering her so much?

"You promise?" Sakura asked. "You promise to tell me if you're going back, right?"

"Of course." Syaoran reassured, forgetting the pain in his hand, forgetting his resolve to be firm with her this time. "Bye, Sakura." She did not respond. Maybe she was sleeping. Syaoran turned off the lights as he left, taking the empty thermostat back with him.

Subaru's funeral was a quiet procession. Though he had lived for seven short years, many people filled the Eitoukou Cemetery plot. The head of the orphanage, the assistants, the older children, nurses from the Kinhoshi Hospital children's ward who had grown fond of the mischievous boy, the Seijou Junior High journalism club members, and various school teachers and workers at the hospital who had grown acquainted with the boy some how, all lined up by the graveside. Miho buried her head into Eriol's chest, and Tomoyo, Aki, Chiharu, and Takashi, only just out of bed himself, stood near the front with white roses. Little Nina, clutched Kai's leg and sobbed out loud. Kai, out of respect for Subaru, had slicked his hair back neatly and removed all his jewelry except the periwinkle studs in his lobes. He gazed upon the mourning crowd expressionlessly.

"Where's Subaru?" Nina demanded, tugging at Kai's black slacks. She clutched a golden angel figurine in her other hand. "You said you'll take me to a place where I can see him."

"He's not coming back anymore," Kai said, stroking the girl's golden curls tied back with a black ribbon.

"Why not?" Nina hiccupped. "Why won't he come back?"

"Because he's left us to go on to a place that we can't follow him. Where his mother and father wait for him," Kai replied quietly. He turned his head to see how Sakura was holding up. Though she had been released from the hospital last week and she had not yet returned to school and had been regaining her strength at home.

Sakura looked pale in a black blouse and skirt, dark circles underneath her eyes. Her eyes were red-rimmed but she was not crying nor speaking. It began raining, but she did not even blink. Her brother stepped forward with a black umbrella, covering her head. Touya and Yukito, both in black suits and ties, exchanged concerned glances. People were beginning to move out of the rain and pushed her from both directions. But Sakura continued to stare on ahead at the gray tombstone engraved with "Shirose Subaru."

"Come, Sakura. It's time to leave," Yukito said, gently taking Sakura by the shoulder.

Sakura shook her head, pushing aside Yukito's hand. Touya frowned and gazed around. Where was the Brat? He should be around.

From behind a tree, a little distance away from the crowd, Syaoran watched the mourning group, a range from elderly people who had been patrons of the orphanage to young children who had been to a funeral for the first time. One could ask, what difference does the death of one young, orphan boy make to the world when people are dying by the minute? But in his seven short years, Subaru had made a permanent impact on many people's lives. Taking shelter below the branches from the rain, Syaoran gazed at the numerous faces, some familiar from the hospital, others who may have been from the orphanage or Subaru's first grade class, others faces of those who did not know the boy personally but were there just to maintain a philanthropic image as benefactors of the orphanage. Amidst the blur of people dressed in black, Sakura, frail like a wispy willow, was the only person he could see. Her head was tilted back, as if holding back tears, and she stood motionless within the bustling crowd, so rigid that if anyone nudged her, she might topple over. Syaoran desperately wanted to run out and hug her and tell her it's okay to cry, to feel the warmth of her body against his, as to reassure himself that she was alive and breathing, that nothing would take her away from him. But he could only watch her from the distance. Even as he stepped forward as someone walked in front of him and obstructed his view of her, he saw Tomoyo run up to Sakura and hug her tightly, sharing tears. Touya, still holding an umbrella over their heads, lead them away.

One by one, the mourners left, and Syaoran was left standing alone, gazing upon the new mound. His right arm, still in a sling, ached, just like it did back when he had learned of his cousin's death six years ago, when he accepted his fate to become the Chosen One. By now, Syaoran was used to death—human life was impermanent. Though God may have a reason for everything, he did not necessarily understand the reason. Yet, Subaru was a boy full of so much life, so much desire. He was a boy who had so much of the world left to see and explore. At the age of seven, Syaoran thought the Li Clan was the beginning and the end of the world. His soul, body and mind was devoted into becoming a better warrior of the Li Clan. But now, now he was different. He had seen so much more of the world, met so many more people, learned about the joys, sorrows and excitement of living in the unpredictability of life. Almost losing Sakura had taught him that he still had so much left to do, so much to say, so much to see. Life was precious.

He adjusted his black trench coat over his shoulders, the right sleeve hanging loosely over his bandaged arm. "Rest in peace, Subaru," he whispered. "Please watch over Sakura. She loved you with all her heart." For a moment the trees rustled, almost as if in response. Soon, rain ceased. Water droplets dripped off of his coat as he got up and left the graveside.

Sakura's concerned classmates were delighted to see her back at school the following week. Only those closest to her noticed any difference in her demeanor, how she was not as quick to laugh, and how her smile dropped whenever she turned away from her friends. She had so much schoolwork to catch up with, that despite Tomoyo's neat copies of notes, Sakura did not have the will to try to tackle the workload to complete in order to graduate from junior high.

For days after the funeral, Sakura tried to catch Syaoran's eye and speak to him. Yet, somehow he seemed to completely disappear whenever she drew near. For the first time she learned what it meant for Sakura to truly avoid her. _Ah, so those other times I thought he was avoiding me, he must truly have been busy,_ she thought ruefully as she saw Syaoran deliberately loop around the cafeteria to avoid running into her.The twins were continuously absent for school, which was just the same because Sakura did not think she could face Erika let alone Eron. She could not help wondering if Eron had recovered by now. Meanwhile, she found she had a lot of spare time at hand since she no longer worked at the hospital. Touya had bound her to resting and recovering at home, which was for the better since she could not bear to be reminded of Subaru, whose bed had already been cleared up in the children's ward. Another child occupied that spot now. In a hospital, patients were replaceable, though lives never would be.

One night, Touya brought back a box full of books that Subaru had left. He almost did not give it to her because she might not want any more reminders of the dead boy, but Touya went with his instincts and let her choose. Sakura almost tossed the box aside, but ended up opening it because she figured she could donate the books to the orphanage, and she carefully took each book out, smiling nostalgically at the collection of fairytales, fables, adventure books and even the fantasy novel she had just begun reading him before… before he left. In the bottom of the box was a short letter written in childish scrawl with a blue marker:

_To Sakura-nee-chan, my fairy god-mother:_

_Thank you for reading to me and taking me flying. It made me happy. I want to fly again. I think I will soon. I am sorry for calling you kaijou-nee-chan. I think 'nee-chan is pretty. Not as pretty as Okaa-san, but second prettiest. I know you like Syaoran-nii-chan. But please like me a little too. I have been trying to become a nicer person. I don't make the nurses cry anymore, and I eat all the food. I share my toys with other children too. I thought I hated the orphanage but I miss it. But I'm happy at the hospital too because Sakura-nee-chan visits me every day. _

_I never told 'nee-chan my third wish… I tried to think of a third wish. But I couldn't think of anything. Sakura-nee-chan gave me everything I wanted. What does Sakura-nee-chan want? Why was Sakura-nee-chan so nice to me? I never did anything to make onee-chan happy. I was always a bad boy. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me because I was so bad. I wanted Sakura-nee-chan to like me. But the badder I am, the nicer onee-chan is to me._

_Onee-chan, I have one wish left. My real wish... My last wish is I want Sakura-nee-chan to be happy…_

The marker trailed off. Sakura read the letter over again and crumpled it in her hand. Tears welled up in her eyes, and Touya rubbed her shoulder.

"He went without pain," Touya said, realizing that he could speak to her now. She was hurting, but she was no longer in denial. On the day of the funeral, she was able to bury her own self-reproach and accept that there was nothing she could have down to change the outcome. "He was a brave boy. He was not scared at all."

"I know," Sakura replied, smoothing out the letter and holding it to her chest. "But I wasn't ready. I was scared."

"Oh, Sakura." Touya patted his sister's head. "It's always been more frightening to live than to die."

Sakura was informed that the Five Force Treasures had been returned to Kai, who was consistently absent from school—Tomoyo and she theorized that Kai was hiding from Miho, who would bombard him with questions should he show up. Miho had told Tomoyo how Kai had been an acquaintance of her brother and knew something about the murder of her father. While Tomoyo did not quite know what to make of the story, Miho had a new drive. She wore the silver locket around her neck every day, but she had switched into analytical journalist mode—the young girl yearning for her brother was of the past.

"His plan back-fired," Sakura stated. "He wanted to put distance between himself and Miho-chan, but now, she follows him around more than ever."

"I know," Tomoyo chuckled. At times like this it was almost like Sakura had returned to normal. But something still wasn't right.

"Syaoran's avoiding me. I think he's still mad at me for going to face the Plague on my own," Sakura commented, picking out the cucumbers in her sandwiches. She had no appetite.

"He should be. We were all angry. Don't ever pull something like that on us again, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo chided gently.

"Sorry for making you all worry," Sakura murmured, hugging her knees to her chest on the bench. "I didn't mean to."

Giving Sakura a tight hug, Tomoyo said, "But you saved everyone too. I'm so proud of you, Sakura-chan."

"Not everyone."

"There are some things out of control for even great magicians," Tomoyo stated darkly. It seemed so many years ago when the discovery of Sakura's new powers as Card Captor had been filled with so much joy and fun, a mere child's play. If only she had known back then that it would lead to this…

"Very true," commented Eriol from behind the two girls.

Even though Eriol had quickly regained his composure after Sakura's recovery, Tomoyo would never forget the panic in his eyes when Sakura was in the coma. It almost humanized the granite-hearted Eriol who never shed emotions.

Eriol continued in his deep voice, "Sakura-san, you have accomplished an incredible feat by sealing the Plague—even Clow Reed failed to do so. It just shows what a powerful magician you have become. But never forget, you almost lost your life in doing so. Next time, you won't be so lucky."

Sakura replied somberly, "I thought I _had_ died. I know the Five Force Treasures protected me somewhat. But how did I manage to survive?"

At this, Tomoyo and Eriol exchanged furtive glances—Syaoran had made them all swear that Sakura should not find out about his part in Sakura's recovery. They both understood Syaoran's logic, because they realized that Sakura probably would not be able to live with the guilt if she learned that Syaoran had given up all his powers in order to save her.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I'm not going to use magic again," Sakura stated.

"I see," Eriol commented. Tomoyo was surprised to find that Eriol looked almost relieved when he heard Sakura's decision.

When Sakura left to take a make-up exam, Eriol said to Tomoyo, "You want to ask me why I'm not encouraging her to use magic again."

Tomoyo nodded, marveling at how Eriol always read her mind.

"I'm afraid I don't know what adverse affects absorbing Syaoran's powers might have on Sakura. Actually, I'm not even sure if she would be able to use magic properly again with the power of the moon. It would be safe for her to steer away from using any magical powers for now," Eriol explained.

"I see." Tomoyo sighed. "How about Syaoran-kun? Do you think he'll be okay after giving up all his powers to Sakura-chan?"

"He's a strong boy. Even without his magical powers, he is physically and mentally superior to an average boy. He'll be able to take of himself," Eriol replied.

"One more question, Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said, deciding to try her luck.

"Yes?"

"Who did Clow Reed lose that was so close to him but he couldn't save?"

This time, Eriol was taken back, and his glasses concealed his eyes. Finally he said, "What makes you think that Clow Reed has lost a loved one?"

"Is it not true?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'll tell you some other day, Tomoyo-san," he replied slowly. "But not today."

And Tomoyo had to be content with that.

At least when Sakura was resting at home, Syaoran could avoid seeing her completely. It was more difficult when she returned to school, trying to avoid her at all costs. She looked well, though signs of hospitalization had not completely worn off her yet. Their classmates who had been inflicted from the Plague were pretty much fully recovered by now, but Syaoran wondered why the haunted, desperate look did not fade from Sakura's eyes yet. Maybe it was because she had brushed so closely to death. An exhausted Syaoran leaned back against the couch at home. His bandaged right arm throbbed and he felt as if dozens of sandbags were tying down all his limbs. _So this is what it feels like to lose all your powers. _Not only did he feel bare and exposed, deaf and dumb because he could not sense anything around him, not even Wolfie-chan, but constant fatigue plagued him. It was as if he was in a constant state of post-duel exhaustion. He was afraid that Sakura would notice—for he knew she would—so he had to keep out of her way as much as possible. He could only act so much.

Distractedly, Syaoran tossed a ball at Wolfie-chan, who would usually scamper in delight. Instead, Wolfie-chan turned his head and let the ball roll away.

"What, don't tell me you're mad at me too," Syaoran muttered, reaching over to pet the dog, his only companion as of late. He was no longer on speaking terms with Kai—he had not forgiven Kai yet for providing Sakura the Five Force Treasures. At this point, Syaoran was not even sure if Kaitou Magician was even home these days, not that he cared.

The puppy bared his teeth and growled at Syaoran.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran snatched his hand away as Wolfie-chan attempted to bite him. "Hey, boy, don't turn your back on me too." Was it just him, or did the puppy look more and more wolfish as of lately. _Don't be silly,_ Syaoran told himself. _After all, Wolfie-chan was originally a wolf._

"Why do you bother to show up to work with your arm like that?" snapped Touya at Syaoran, as the boy spilled a bowl of chopped onions.

"Because I'm currently broke from paying for the shattered door at the hospital," retorted Syaoran, dumping the spilled vegetables into the trash.

"Maybe you should go break your other arm also," Touya stated. "Then you really wouldn't have to show up to the restaurant."

"Touya, what is wrong with you? Do leave the boy alone," Yukito stated as he carried in a tray of dirty dishes. "Syaoran-kun, the chef is calling for you." Syaoran as much of an expert with chopping vegetables with his left hand as his right, which might be the reason why the manager hadn't sacked him by now.

After Syaoran left for the kitchen, Touya replied, "I realized only recently how careless I was. He's dangerous, but I didn't realize how dangerous."

"You're making no sense, To-ya. If I didn't know better, I would say your pride was hurt when it was Syaoran who gave his powers to save Sakura. If anything, you should be grateful to him—without him, Sakura-chan might be… well… thank goodness she's fine now." Yukito took off his glasses and wiped it on the apron.

"That boy's no good for Sakura—I'm glad he's realized that himself," Touya muttered, as if possessed.

Yukito sighed. There was no use in arguing with Touya when he was in such a foul mood. Then again, Touya often proved to have an uncanny second sight.

They were interrupted by a howl from the chef. "Where has all the top grade sirloin steak gone? We're ruined!"

"What's the matter, do you think?" Yukito asked, glad to change the subject.

"This is the second incident," Touya said. "There seems to be a meat thief."

"Why would anyone steal steak?" Yukito raised an eyebrow. "Hundreds of pounds of it."

"Something very bloodthirsty," replied Touya, gaze lingering upon Syaoran, who was dragging cartons of fresh sea bass to the kitchen. So, did the boy really sense nothing? He smirked. How pathetic.

"Wolfie-chan! Where are you?" Syaoran called out as he stumbled into his apartment after an extra long shift at the restaurant, having to console the chef and come up with alternate specials. The puppy usually barked at the door upon his return. But the dog was nowhere in sight.

Unable to bear the silence, Syaoran turned on the television. The late-night news headlines flashed on. "Rumors of sightings of a wolf… The recent epidemic crisis only seems to have been a bad case of flu… A young woman claimed a sighting of a werewolf in Tomeoda…" Syaoran rolled his eyes. Did they really have no better news to report on? He decided to go for a jog instead. Grabbing a jacket, he headed outdoors.

The sidewalks were silent as it was well past midnight. Groaning, Syaoran decided that jogging in his already exhausted state might not have been the best idea. Or maybe he was just out of shape, which was just great, because his athleticism was the only thing left going on for him. As he gazed up at the sky, he realized it was the full moon. He should have known it without looking. But he was growing used to having to rely on his five senses—it was almost refreshing. Everything looked, tasted, smelled, sounded, felt different.

When he gazed at Sakura, he was just an ordinary guy looking at a girl. It was not the power of the stars attracting him, it was not the bond that they shared from fighting against the dark forces together. It was purely his heart, beating in relief that he could see her day after day, alive. He almost didn't mind that he could not talk to her or go near her. Because she was still there. There was no other living proof than his own two eyes.

A piercing scream from the woods disturbed his musings. Though his muscles were already aching, Syaoran sprinted towards the sound. A young woman caught sight of him and shouted, "HELP!" She was nursing a wounded leg, bleeding from what seemed like a long gash running across her calf. There was bustling in the bushes, and Syaoran saw a tawny-gold furred beast slink back into the woods.

"Are you all right?" Syaoran asked.

The woman nodded, teeth chattering. Syaoran took out a handkerchief and tied it around the woman's leg. "I'm calling 911—they'll take you to the hospital. Can you tell me what happened?"

"T-there was a huge wolf. It tried to attack me," the woman answered. "I know it sounds crazy."

"I believe you. Now, you wait there and don't move." Syaoran called the hospital and told them the location. Then, he ran down the parkway, trying to figure out which direction the beast had run off to. "Damn it." He picked an empty can on the streets. He couldn't sense which direction it had gone, at all.

Idle rumors traveled fast, and by the next morning, there was already a buzz in school about the recent appearances of a werewolf in Tomoeda.

"Nonsense!" asserted Miho, slamming down the newspaper. "Just look at the quality of journalism these days. Creating sensationalized stories just to sell their paper. Preposterous!"

"But there are witnesses," Naoko said, clapping her hands together in excitement. "How exciting!"

"Nee, Sakura-chan, doesn't this remind you of the case in Kusakou, the stories of the legendary werewolf," Chiharu remarked. "Remember, there was some strange incidents when we at Kusakou for the Best Couple of Japan Contest."

Sakura's heart lurched at the brief flashback of that summer escapade through Tokyo, the beauty of the Kusakou ocean, the rainbow-filled sky, the restless nights thinking about Syaoran sleeping next doors in the same house. Sakura smiled wistfully—it seemed so long ago that she and Syaoran had competed in the Best Couple contest.

"Chiharu-chan, you've been brainwashed by Yamazaki-kun," Rika joked. Out of the friends, Rika had taken the longest to recover from the Plague, for she had always been the weakest among them.

"No, Sakura-chan remembers," Chiharu insisted.

"You shouldn't make up stories, Chiharu-chan," Takashi said, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Why, you!" Taking hold of Takashi's neck, Chiharu started strangling her boyfriend.

Everyone chuckled—the old Chiharu was back.

"Who would have guessed she was crying over Yamazaki-kun just a week ago," Naoko said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm still in recovery process!" protested Takashi. "Speaking of the Plague, they say that originally there was a blood-thirsty king rat that ate the flesh of…"

"Oh shut up," Chiharu said. "No another word out of you."

In a lowered voice, Tomoyo asked Sakura, "Do you think it's another dark force?"

"I don't think so—I would have felt it… Wouldn't I?" Sakura said a little uncertainly. "Besides, I don't think even the Dark Ones would have the nerve to send out a dark force so soon after…"

"You never know with them," Miho said darkly. "But I personally don't see the incident being a dark force myself. I think it's just media scam. To cover up the chaos during the epidemic scare."

Sakura surely hoped Miho was right, because she did not have the willpower to face another dark force again. Besides, she believed in Erika a little—Erika wouldn't let Eron do anything foolish for a while.

Syaoran no longer had the haunting dreams of the one with blue eyes, perhaps the only benefit of losing his powers. His sleep was heavy and dreamless, his waking hours were equally as drowsy and wearisome. The house felt quiet without Wolfie-chan barking and Kai invading his refrigerator. Stretching his left arm, he strapped his sword to his back and walked out of his apartment, wondering what he was trying to accomplish. Yet, he did not have to worry for long how he was going to track Wolfie-chan down; he heard a deep howl which rumbled through the woods near King Penguin Park. His legs felt weighed down as he ran to the spot. Even as he reached the park, he realized he knew not in which direction to head. He waited again for any sound. There, he heard the rustling of branches and the cracking of dry twigs. Where? Ahead of him—no behind him!

Barely did Syaoran manage to duck as a full-grown wolf leaped at him from behind. Gracefully landing on its four legs, the Wolf swished around and growled at Syaoran, golden eyes dilated.

"Wolfie-chan," Syaoran called out. "Vega. Don't do this." For it was Wolfie-chan. Back in Kusakou that summer, Sakura and he sealed the Wolf. Back then, because Sakura had grown so fond of the puppy, Syaoran had used his power of the moon to convert the creature of darkness to the power of light, so that the Wolf could remain by their side in a harmless form. Over the months, Syaoran had grown so accustomed to the puppy that he had named Vega of Lyra, that he had almost forgotten that it originally was a dark force. Now that Syaoran no longer had powers, he could not keep the Wolf from reverting back to its original form, the power of dark flowing within it. By nature, the Wolf was a carnivorous, vicious force.

The Wolf did not recognize its master. It only sniffed fresh blood, fresh meat. Crouching down low, it sized Syaoran, then leapt at him again with bared teeth. Syaoran swung his sword off his back, still sheathed, blocking off the creature with it. However, shielding himself proved difficult with only one arm. What could he do? How could he fight a dark force without the aid of any special powers? In his current state, he was completely helpless.

Thus, he realized that Li Syaoran as a normal boy was useless at life. As he waited for the Wolf to close down upon him, Syaoran discerned that the creature was distracted by some other prey, for it suddenly backed away warily. Syaoran did not have to have second sight to sense that something was amiss. He could hear the shuffling of bodies behind the trees—he was surrounded. By whom?

"Who's there?" he demanded, clutching the hilt of his sword with his left hand. It couldn't be Sakura—he doubted that she could sense the Wolf. She was filled with the power of the moon; it would be hard for her to discern another of the same source when she herself was unaccustomed to the very force within her. Then who?

Before there was an answer, the Wolf bounded forwards towards the trees. And with lightening speed, a figure swerved out from the branches, spinning mid-air and propelling downward with a powerful sidekick, knocking the wind out the beast's stomach.

"No! Don't harm it!" Syaoran exclaimed, squinting for a better look at the attacker. No one kicked like that except…

The man landed on his feet, then stepped back into an attack stance. In the dim

moonlight, Syaoran could see that the dark-haired man was dressed in a black cheongsam with a dragon embroidery up the front. His reddish eyes were slanted at Syaoran. Attacking the Wolf forgotten, the agile man turned several flips, thin braids from the nape of his neck swishing out and his jet black cheongsam flying around him. Reaching Syaoran, his leg sailed out to kick Syaoran in the head. Only years of training instilled within him allowed Syaoran to deter the blow by a quick reverse crescent kick.

Syaoran's assailant seemed taken back by the boy's quick defense technique, which somehow were in tact even after months of skills rusting. Without hesitating, the man in black bent low and then began a series of punches lashing out with the fierceness of an untamed tiger. It took all of Syaoran's attention to spar the punches with various kicks and blocks using his left arm. With his right arm in a sling, he was clearly at a disadvantage, especially in the darkness when he could barely see in front of him. Even with the use of both arms, he would barely be able to fend for himself. When was the last time Syaoran fought against such a skilled opponent? Probably with his training master back in Hong Kong.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" demanded Syaoran in pants, turning a one-armed flipped away from a sharp butterfly kick that shot towards his chest. Even as he ducked, the attacker was one step quicker and bent low and knocked Syaoran's leg out from under him with a roundhouse kick. Without wasting a move, the attacker pinned Syaoran to the ground, smashing his head to the ground. A deadly firm hand gripped the nape of Syaoran's head so that the attacker could snap Syaoran's neck into two and end him right there. Syaoran didn't thrash too long because he recognized the deadly stance very well, knowing that his mysterious attacker could easily kill him in that position.

There were more footsteps behind him. It didn't take long for Syaoran to realize that the man pinning him down was probably just an underling. Perhaps a trained assassin. There were others. Who had sent them? His mother? His uncle?

"Go easy on him, Jin. It's shocking to discover, but the boy is completely powerless." The newcomer's rich voice rang with humor, marred by a growling in the background. "Now, now, what is this here? An overgrown dog?"

Momentarily forgotten, the Wolf had been lurking in the shadows, ready to strike.

"Vega, stay away!" Syaraon called out, sensing that the man called 'Jin' was reaching towards the hilt of one of the double _jian_ strapped to his back while still holding him down with his other arm. It was too late. The Wolf snarled and lurched forward but before anyone could react, the man who had spoken released an electric blue lightening from his own sword.

"NO! _Wolfie-chan_!" cried Syaoran, struggling to break free from his captivator's grip. If he had half of his original powers, breaking free from the grip would have been no problem. But in his current condition, he could but watch the Wolf writhe in azure flame as it let out a final, piercing howl which echoed through the starless night. Then it collapsed onto the ground just in front of him, and the spent creature whimpered softly, almost reminiscent of an injured puppy. For a second, its watery golden eyes rested upon Syaoran. But dark forces didn't have tears. The Wolf began to glow and its form crumbled away, condensing back into a Sakura Card. But the card was a gray, not the usual pink-tint. Syaoran clenched his lips so tightly that he could feel the salt on his tongue.

_Good-bye, Wolfie-chan… I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. _Syaoran felt his right arm snap as he made a final thrash against the tight grip holding him to the ground. But he did not even feel the pain crawling up his arm anymore.

"How touching," drawled a new voice, a female one, but Syaoran could only catch a glimpse of a pair of high-heeled black boots laced up to the knees. Another pair of boots, brown leather, came into view now.

"Well, well, Li Syaoran. It's been a long time," the first speaker, Wolfie-chan's killer, stated. _He knows my name—he must be from the Clan. _A cool hand reached out and lifted Syaoran's chin from the dirt. "Not quite the reunion I envisioned for us, unfortunately."

Syaoran had thought it briefly initially, and he realized it again—he had definitely heard that voice before, a rich, melodic voice that always held laughter in its words. His head craned up as far as possible, Syaoran was finally allowed to see the owner of that strikingly familiar voice. It couldn't be—it was impossible. Yet, he found himself gazing up at a man with silver hair tumbling into a surprisingly youthful face. And through the longish locks of silver hair, Syaoran found himself staring directly into a familiar pair of ice blue eyes. For a second, he thought he was staring into his father's face.

The man, bemused, remarked, "Why, don't tell me you've already forgotten me, _cousin_." There was a short laugh. "I'm sorry to have to meet you again under such circumstances. However, it is the order of the Li Clan to bring you back. If you struggle, I'm afraid we'll have to force you to return. So, I would prefer if you come along with us complacently. It would save us all a lot of trouble, wouldn't it Jinyu?" Jinyu responded by tightening his grip on the base of Syaoran's neck. But Syaoran was numb to the added pressure, even as he felt his vision blurring from the oxygen being cut off.

Syaoran felt sick in his stomach, as if he had swallowed a pitcher of acid. Sharp pain ripped through his right arm. How could he forget? Memories of glass shards… blood stained floors of the Elder's house, his own blood. Couldn't be. But he was supposed to be… For six years… Those silver-blue eyes of his dreams… It didn't make sense. He stared up at the smiling face that resembled Li Ryuuren so much. In a bare whisper, Syaoran finally uttered, "Lei…yun…" before blacking out.

Sakura awoke in the middle of the night—she though she heard Subaru calling her name. "Su-chan!" she called out. And then, she remembered that he was not here anymore. Desperately in need of fresh air, she threw a coat over her pajamas and tiptoed down the stairs to the front door. Stuffing her feet into slippers, Sakura walked out to the front yard of the Kinomoto residence. She had awoken from such a strange dream, a vivid dream of a spring day when her mother and Li Ryuuren spent walking down the very path she took to get to school every day, a path she had walked numerous times with Syaoran. She could still feel her cheeks were burning. How could humans be so fickle? How could two people love each other so much, but after separation, go on as if nothing was wrong? Her father and mother were happier than any two people in the world, the model husband and wife, father and mother. But before her mother had ever met Kinomoto Fujitaka-sensei, there had been Li Ryuuren. Somehow, she felt deceived. Who was the real Amamiya Nadeshiko? The spirited, stubborn girl who loved Li Ryuuren for two years? The sweet, beautiful model who had married Kinomoto Fujitaka and spent ten beautiful years married to him?

_And who am I?_ Sakura thought bitterly. She had grown so accustomed to being Card Captor Sakura that she had she no longer remembered the days the Guardian of the Clow, Cerberus, awakened the special powers within her. What did she worry about before then? How did she spend her days? For almost six years now, she had invested so much of her time, energy and soul into threading together the mysterious of the past while molding herself to become the best Card Mistress she could be. Could she truly return to just being a normal school girl, soon to be a high school student? Who was Kinomoto Sakura if she wasn't Card Mistress anymore? And would Li Syaoran stay by her side even if she did not want to fight anymore? Syaoran gave up his title of the Li Clan Chosen One. Though she was shocked when he told her that, he was still Syaoran. Even though he had not yet told her the reason why or the circumstances why he was no longer the Chosen One. Maybe he would someday feel comfortable enough to explain everything to her. There had been a moment in their relationship, especially over the summer, where she felt that she had never shared such an intimate bond with anyone before. Like that night when he had told her about the death of her cousin, or that kiss they shared that one dawn on the express train out of Tokyo.

Then, they hit the wall that the most intimate relationships hit. Sakura suspected that she knew not nearly as much about Syaoran as she had thought she did. She did not hide anything from him, but more and more lately, she realized she really knew nothing about the Li Syaoran that had existed before he had come to Japan, after all. She did not know how he spent that year when he returned to Hong Kong. Even at this moment, she had no idea what was running through his head. As if he was so far away, when he was right by her.

A siren rang down the streets, wailing until the sound trickled off into the air as if it never rang in the first place. She shuddered, drawing her coat tighter around her. The living room floor creaked and the lights flickered on in the house.

"Sakura, what are you doing out there in the cold? Your body is still weak—you should be more careful," Touya said from the front door, with a frown in his face.

"Sorry, 'nii-chan, I'll be right in." Slowly, Sakura walked towards the front door.

Touya's heart lurched to see Sakura's tear-stained cheeks. "What's wrong, Kaijou?"

"I'm all right. I just wanted some air."

Touya sighed, wondering what he could do to bring a smile back to Sakura's face. Would the Brat be able to do so? _Mother, please give Sakura strength. Don't let anything hurt her anymore…_

Before walking back indoors, Sakura took one last glance back at the pitch blackness of the night. Why could she not shake off this unsettling feeling, as if she had forgotten something very important to her? She thought she heard a lone wolf's cry in the darkness. But there were no wolves in this area of Japan.

_The same spring day, twenty-three years ago…_

_Two youths walked down the path strewn by cherry blossom petals. From afar, they looked like lovers, a tall young man with dark, ocean blue eyes and a cocky smile and a lithe, nymph-like girl with long violet waves held back in a wispy braid. Her bright leaf green eyes darted up to glance at the young man then down at her feet again, bashfully. _

"_What?" Ryuuren asked, stopping. _

"_I want to thank you for doing the modeling shoot with me tomorrow. It was my dream to become a model," Nadeshiko said. "I owe you a favor."_

"_I'm not doing it for you," Ryuuren replied. "Obviously it was my dark charm which attracted that photographer, and it would not be nice to turn him away."_

"_Show-off," Nadeshiko muttered._

"_What?" Ryuuren glared at her._

"_I said, show-off!" Nadeshiko called out, grabbing a fist of sakura petals and throwing it at him. He sputtered as she scooped up more petals._

"_Why, you—" Ryuuren grabbed a fistful also and chased after her._

_She squealed, ducking from his arms, only to slip on the leaves. _

"_Watch out—" Ryuuren rushed towards her and caught the small of her back, only to slip down with her, throwing her down on her back, him on top of her. They remained motionless, catching their breath. He found his nose buried in her thick, silky hair, his eyes level with the graceful slope of her white neck and bared collarbones. His hands, still clutching onto sakura petals, were already entangled in her long hair, pinning her down to the ground. _

"_You're heavy," Nadeshiko whispered. Her long lashes tickled his cheek._

_But he did not move away, and she did not protest. Her eyes shut as his warm lips pressed against hers. The first time he had kissed her, that time on the stage in the middle of the school stage, it had been so sudden that she did not recall it at all. But this time, she was aware of each little thing, the way his strong hands caressed the back of her head so gently, the very hand that had slapped her a year ago, the way his eyes were such a sparkling sky blue, as if he was really happy._

_When their lips parted for breath, Ryuuren found Nadeshiko staring up at him with round eyes. He wanted to hug her and kiss her again and again. Instead, he rolled back and stood up, unable to trust himself to show any restraint. Patting Nadeshiko on the head, Ryuuren said, "My price for doing you a favor and taking that troublesome photo shoot with you."_

_At this, Nadeshiko pouted as Ryuuren chuckling, picked the flower petals out of her hair. She yanked his arm away, face as pink as the flowers surrounding her, struggling to stand up albeit the wobbliness of her legs. _

This is my chance_, Ryuuren thought. _I've got to tell her_… He watched Nadeshiko skip down the path, weaving in and out of the trees, laughing. When she reached the tallest tree, she grabbed a branch and hoisted herself up. How much more time did have to spend with her? A month? A year? Eternity? Sighing, he followed her steps. Who could think straight on such a warm, vibrant day, when the flowers were in full blossom?_

"_Hurry, Ryuuren! The view from here is amazing!" Nadeshiko exclaimed, standing on top of a sturdy branch, near the local shrine. _

_Ryuuren squinted up at the blithe creature waving from the tree, as if she was some sort of woodland fairy with her wild curls fanned out in the wind, the largest flower adorning the tree._ I've got to tell her I love her…_ Hoisting himself up the tree, he joined Nadeshiko on the branch, veiled from the world by a curtain of cherry blossoms. If only time could freeze on this moment forever, intoxicated in the scent of spring._

I've got to tell her…But maybe, some other day…

Today, just let me be by her side.

_Wish-chan: (August 2007) It has taken me more than a year to get Chapter 51 and 52 out, but it's finally here! These two chapters have been by far the most difficult chapters to write. I've been working on it on and off through a busy year of graduating from college, writing an English and History thesis and finding a job. I started working right after graduating with no vacation, no chance to go home, nothing. Thus, I am completely burned out, and that might reflect on my characters. Lol… _

_As for chapter 51 and 52, there has been a darker turn of events, as I've been foreshadowing, and this marks the 'season finale' for lack of better term. Part of the reason this chapter took so long to develop was because I sort of dreaded writing the content. I've been waiting a long time to write about "The Plague," for I held a fascination with the Black Death from junior high. I've taken Medieval European History classes in college, watched documentaries on it, etc. I guess I tried to mix realism with fantasy in these two chapters, for I personally think disease is the scariest thing to deal with in life. And Su-chan… I really did not want Su-chan to die. From the beginning, I knew it would have to turn out like this, but I feel like his character became more prominent in the story than I anticipated him to become. I tried out all ideas to save him, but in the end it had to be this way._

_So, one more chapter remains in the third arc. And finally, the fourth and last arc of New Trials will begin. I know I am a slow writer, but I am very happy when I write New Trials, and I am very happy when people read this fanfic. It's been nine years or so now, hasn't it? Thank you for sticking by. I think I have succeeded in writing the longest CCS fanfic online? Not that it was my goal, but I think that you should all be proud of yourselves if you've read this... It's as long as Les Miserables by now, I think. _

_On another note, I am very very angry at hotmail for shutting down my account in June for not having logged in for a month (while I didn't have internet connection because I was moving.) Either way, I lost everything, EVERYTHING. So many precious emails, letters, etc. And I lost a bunch of mail from 2006-2007 that I have been saving up to read once I finished college. Well, serves me right. Sigh… So please don't be offended that I have not responded to your mails if you contacted me between the latter half of last year and June 2007. Anyway, it has been reactivated again and is working fine. _

_I've had lots of emails saying, "I wish NT was an anime…" I sometimes do too because there is always a limitation to what can be expressed by words. Unlike other writing I do, when I write NT, I am always trying to visualize the scenes into anime format. It makes a strange type of writing, I say. Lol… Anyway, I've always thought that if New Trials were an anime, the opening theme song would be Utada Hikaru's Sakura Drops… One of my favorite Hikki songs. Also, the lyrics fit New Trials perfectly. I once drew up a sketchboard of the opening sequence. I'm hoping to make an opening MV some day. The ending theme song for the first or second arc would be none other than Maaya Sakamoto's Sutorobo no Sora from her album Lucy. First of all, I love Maaya—who doesn't. Platinum is by far the best CCS song. I though Maaya would be perfect even before she did the ED for Tsubasa (I was ecstatic that she became even more involved in CLAMP works.). Anyway, Suturobo no Sora seems to fit Sakura's image very well, and is a beautiful, uplifting song. Thought I'll share that because music plays such an important part when getting in the mood to write. Any good song recommendations as of late? My computer crashed last winter so I lost a lot of good music. I was so distraught. At least I backed up my New Trials documents. Whew…_

_Comments and feedback has been the fuel which has kept me going from a 12 year old writer to almost ten years later, the person I am now. I am currently in the transition period in life where I graduated from school and have to move on to the reality of the world. I love writing with a passion and maybe some day I'll be able to write novels, or may be even now. In the mean time, working sort of drains me. Nonetheless, I am constantly reminded of how much I love Card Captor Sakura with a passion, and I hope that Sakura and Syaoran's fans would endure for many years from now on, (especially with Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles… omg can Syaoran get sexier… ahem… never thought my dear Syao-chan can be so hot) and gain many many more fans. Long live CLAMP!_

_Well, Please email me at or join the marvelous yahoo group __http://groups. a wonderful, wonderful community of people for those who love the world of Sakura and Syaoran. _


	91. Chapter 53: Yesterday’s Letter

**Chapter 53: Yesterday's Letter**

_Syaoran… Syaoran, can you hear me? Syaoran, I keep repeating your name when I lie awake in the middle of the night, thinking that maybe you will answer, maybe you can hear me, where ever you are. _

_Syaoran… Do you hear my voice? I am shouting your name in my mind, hoping that you will answer. Syaoran, I want to see you just one more time…_

_Just one last time._

_So answer me, Syaoran…_

It had been a week since Syaoran had gone missing. At first, Sakura had thought that maybe he had taken off on some trip to clear his head, or that he had fallen ill—or maybe he was just at home, avoiding her. Yet, it did not occur to her, not once, that he might be gone for good. The town was still recuperating from the shock of the plague epidemic, the most sudden and devastating spread of disease in a generation. It was the first time so many people had fallen ill simultaneously. It was also the first time she had feared for people's lives. There were days that Sakura would take out the deck of Sakura Cards from her desk drawer and stare at the ugly rodent sprawled on the face of the newest Sakura Card, the dark force that had cost her so much to seal. Maybe too much. Only afterwards did Sakura come to realize how she had brushed nearer to death than she had ever before. Not when she was battling against any dark force, not when she almost fell of a cliff during the camping trip, not when she fell into an ice pond, not when she was fighting against the Phantom did she ever conceive that she was putting her life on the line. Maybe until now, she had not realized the consequences of being the Card Mistress, one of the greatest magicians of the new generation. That was why she was ready to cast away the title now. During this last battle, she had become aware of so many of her deficiencies as Card Mistress. Some how the days passed by since Subaru's funeral—she thought she wouldn't be able to go on, but time passed, and she was back to her normal cycle. That was minus her duties as Card Mistress—she had locked away the Sakura Cards in her desk drawer at home. Her body had long since recovered—she was on the whole a healthy girl and there were no physical remnants of her battle against the Plague, except the uneven skin on her palms from where the diamond stone had burnt her. The true scars were deeper, in places that could not be seen.

"It's weird," Chiharu remarked to Tomoyo, looking back at Syaoran's empty seat. "Li-kun never misses this many days of school. Is he ill?"

Tomoyo shook her head to indicated that she didn't know as she gazed at Sakura. Sakura might have seemed fine to most of her friends, but she could never hide her true state from her best friend. But Tomoyo felt it in the past days, that Sakura was physically there in the classroom, but her mind was elsewhere. For the first time since Tomoyo had learned of Sakura's special abilities, she had entertained the possibility that she might truly lose Sakura. In a sense, she felt guilty because up till now, capturing the Clow Cards, battling against the Dark Ones had almost seemed like a game to her; but first with the Phantom and then with the Plague, Tomoyo was beginning to realize this was no child's play. This was a matter of life and death, sanity and insanity. It had cost Syaoran all his powers and Sakura her laughter. It had been over a month since the battle against the Plague, and not once since then had Tomoyo heard Sakura laugh. And Tomoyo was disturbed to find that no one else noticed—maybe because there was so little humor or joy in anything these days. If Syaoran was here, he would notice. He would also notice that the black uniform blazer and blouse hung looser on Sakura's frame, and she let her hair hang loosely around her face these days, instead of pulling it back into a pretty clip or ribbon as she usually did. It was as if to hide that her face had lost the joy and innocence in it behind her hair. But Syaoran wasn't here. Sakura didn't even realize that Tomoyo was watching her. Instead, she stared at her desk without any change of expression even when the classroom door was yanked open, and Naoko ran into the classroom, out of breath.

"Did you guys hear?" Naoko exclaimed. "Li Syaoran has left Japan!" The words echoed hollowly in Sakura's ears.

It was Chiharu who recovered first and exclaimed. "No way—we have less than a month until graduation!"

"I heard clearly in the staffroom that Li-kun's transferred back to Hong Kong!" Naoko stated, panting.

The girls turned to look at Sakura, as if they expected her to know the story behind Syaoran's abrupt departure. They were stunned to see the blank look on Sakura's face. Sakura, who had barely recovered from the Plague, thought that nothing could faze her anymore. And it had not yet sunk into her that Syaoran had truly left—that he had just disappeared without a word.

"There must have been some family emergency or some urgent call," Tomoyo said, resting a gentle on Sakura's shoulder. Her friend was trembling, and Tomoyo glanced at Eriol, troubled. By the look in Eriol's eyes, she realized that Eriol was as concerned as she was about this unexpected news. Why—Tomoyo glanced back at Syaoran's empty seat. Why would Syaoran leave so suddenly? Besides, he had given up all his powers in order to save Sakura's life. Sakura did not know that yet, because Syaoran had sworn them all to secrecy. There was no way that Syaoran would just leave without letting Sakura know why—he would not hurt her in such a way. Which meant that there could really have been some emergency family situation which called him back to Hong Kong so abruptly; that was the only logical explanation.

"He didn't say a word to me," Sakura murmured, staring at her scratched wooden desk. There was a loud humming in her ear—she did not know if it was because of the droning of the students or if it was actually in her mind. "He promised me. He promised to let me know."

"I'm sure he had a reason," Tomoyo said, taking her seat next to Sakura, homeroom about to begin.

Shaking her head, Sakura said, "But he promised." She had not forgotten. Syaoran had promised her back in the hospital, when she was recovering from sealing the Plague, that he would tell her if he were to go back to Hong Kong. He told her that he was no longer the Chosen One, that he chose to stay. Then, why would he go back to Hong Kong without any explanation?

Terada-sensei entered the classroom with heavy steps and cleared his throat. "Good morning class. It is regrettable to say that our classmate Li Syaoran has had to return to Hong Kong because of a family situation with graduation less than a month away. Though you will not be entering high school together with him, let us wish the very best of luck for our friend. On another note, I know some of you have been concerned about the absence of another classmate. Chang Eron, as you all know, has been very ill from the epidemic crisis a few weeks ago, and has been slowly recovering. Chang Erika has been taking care of him, of course, and let us know that Eron-kun is doing much better. If all of you want to write a get well card, I will collect them at the end of homeroom." Pausing, Terada-sensei glanced at Rika, who sat in the front row. Rika deliberately looked away.

The buzz among the students caused them to almost miss the next announcement their homeroom teacher of two years had to make.

"There is one last bit of news I have to tell you." Terada-sensei stalled, gazing at his students with a sense of pride mixed with rue. "I am sad to inform you that I will be transferring away from this school. It has been a pleasure being your homeroom teacher for many of you for the past two years—many of you are also familiar faces from Tomoeda Elementary, where I first began my teaching career. Thank you so much for making my teaching you students such a great pleasure."

There was a rare moment of complete silence in the classroom—nobody had expected this shocking news to come from their much beloved homeroom teacher.

"What?" Naoko finally uttered, leaping up from her seat. "Why, Terada-sensei? It's less than a month left till our graduation! You can't just leave us at the end of the school year!"

Terada-sensei's fists were clenched as he stared down at the podium. "I'm sorry things worked out this way. Hanamoto-sensei would be substituting this class until for the remaining month. However, I wish you the very best of luck on your graduation. You don't know how proud I am of all of you."

"I don't understand!" Akagi Aki exclaimed, slamming his fists on his desk. "You have to be at our graduation. You can't just leave us—look at our class. Li-kun's transferred away, the Chang twins have been gone for a month, Mizuki-kun's always absent. Not you too, Terada-sensei. You can't desert us too."

The students of class 3-2 glanced around the classroom, at the empty seats scattered about. Most of the students had been sickly for the past month and the other was exhausted with examination studying. Together, the students of that class had gone through a lot over the past year. The energy from the Star-Crossed days was far lacking, but that class had a tighter bond than any other class in Seijou High. After all, most of the students had been in the same class since Tomoeda Elementary days.

Terada-sensei's eyes glistened as he gazed upon one student with gray-brown eyes that gazed up at him solemnly from her desk. "I apologize to all of you." He bowed to his class then looked up again. "Homeroom dismissed." Gathering his books, he slowly walked out of the class.

And Rika sat paralyzed in her chair, gazing at the empty podium.

"What are you doing?" Chiharu hissed. "Go after him."

"I—I can't," said Rika.

"What are you talking about? This may be your last chance to see him!" Chiharu said, yanking Rika by the wrist and forcing her to stand. "Go now. Go and tell him your feelings! This is your chance!"

Suddenly, Rika looked alert again as she stood up, knocking her chair back. She ran out of the classroom. A couple of the students looked up startled at the sudden outburst from the quietest girl in the class. As Sakura glimpsed Rika's face, her gentle features overcome with a fierce determination, Sakura realized that there was an amazing strength in such a sweet, timid girl. The news of Terada-sensei's departure almost eclipsed the news that Syaoran had returned to Hong Kong, because this announcement was straight in front of her. It was almost a relief to face the most immediate shock. And Sakura realized by the perplexed expression on Chiharu's face that her friend knew something she did not know—could something have happened while she was confined to the hospital?

Sakura took Chiharu's sleeve. "Chiharu-chan. What is going on? Do you know why Terada-sensei's suddenly leaving?" In a lower voice, she asked, "Did something happen between Terada-sensei and Rika-chan?"

"Oh Sakura-chan." Chiharu looked at her friend sorrowfully. "You were sick and out of school for a while. You missed the whole fiasco."

"What happened?" Sakura demanded, noting the crease on Tomoyo's pale forehead—everyone knew what was going on. At least between her close group of friends. She supposed because she was ill, they had spared her from the details.

"They found out," Chiharu stated.

"Who?" Sakura asked in frustration. It wasn't like Chiharu to draw out her sentences like this.

"The school administration. They found out about Terada-sensei and Rika-chan's relationship," Tomoyo finished off for Chiharu. "It's been a couple weeks now."

Sakura blinked. "But how?"

"Who knows? Maybe someone tattled," Chiharu said darkly. "Either way, Terada-sensei was told that he has to hand in his resignation form. They're trying to cover up the scandal this would cause, you see. The forbidden relationship between a teacher and a student—if the parents found out about it, it would cause quite a commotion."

"So, Rika-chan knew about this?" Sakura asked.

"Well, her parents were called in the by the principal—she's been forbidden to meet with Terada-sensei privately. And now that he's leaving the school, she'll never be able to see him," Chiharu said.

"Why didn't you guys let me know that Rika-chan was going through such hard times?" Sakura demanded.

"Sakura-chan, you've been through a lot recently also—I mean, you were in the hospital. We were so worried when we heard you were in a coma, we couldn't burden you with all this also," Chiharu said. "Besides, Rika-chan wanted to keep things as shushed as possible. Only a few people know about this—it's probably because Terada-sensei is the principal's nephew, as I've heard, that they're keeping this low key. You know—if the parents find out if a teacher here had a relationship with a student, there would be an uproar."

"Poor Rika-chan," Sakura murmured. Out of all her friends, Rika had always been the most mature and gracious, the one who never let on her troubles or fears, the one who was always composed and calm. And at this moment, there was nothing she could do for Rika.

Sasaki Rika ran down the hall as she had never run before. She did not have time to think of what to say to him—all she could think was that she had to reach him. There he was at the end of the corridor, tall in a navy blue suit, his hair neatly cropped and his shoulder so broad and reliable. "Terada-sensei!" she called out.

He stopped for a moment, flinching. He could hear the footsteps right behind him now, the soft, frail body colliding into him.

"Terada-sensei!" Rika said through tears, throwing her arms around his waist and burying her head in his back.

"Rika—someone might see us," he said lowly.

"Don't leave, Terada-sensei!" Rika sobbed into his suit. "I'm sorry. It's my fault. Why do you have to leave? Don't leave."

"I have to go, Rika. Don't make this any more difficult."

His voice was so curt, so emotionless. _Ah, so this is an adult,_ Rika realized, her hold on him loosening. "Sensei, three years. Just in three years, I'll be able to be with you. I'll always love you, so please wait for me. If you can tell me you'll wait for me, I'll be able to bear through this."

"Rika," Terada Yoshiyuki said, stepping away from the girl's grasp. "I'm many years older than you. In three years, in five years, in ten years, I don't know where I'll be at. Therefore, I cannot make any promises. And you're still so young, Rika. There are so many opportunities for you.

"No!" Rika swallowed hard. "I'll always love you, Terada-sensei, and only you."

"You're young, beautiful and smart. Don't waste your youth waiting for me." Terada Yoshiyuki found that he could not turn around to see the girl he had loved. All these years, he had known that their relationship was a sin, that it was a societal taboo. Yet, he had thought if he could keep it a secret, if he could wait a couple more years—but it was too late now for regrets. The school administration had agreed not to expel Sasaki Rika so long as the teacher at fault left the school permanently. And he was never to see Rika again. That was her parents' request. She was crying, and he could not hold her and let her know that he would always love her. He could not bind her down like that, because she was still a child. It was wrong of him to be so selfish. As an adult, he had to let her go. It took all his will to keep his voice from cracking. "Good bye, Rika. I wish you the best of luck."

"Terada Yoshiyuki! Wait for me for just three year!" Rika called out, as Terada-sensei slowly walked out of the school door, out of her life, just like that. He gave a tiny wave of his hand and a half-smile before he walked out of the Seijou Junior High school gate, forever. Rika crumpled down on her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Just three more years," she repeated to herself.

But now, there were footsteps behind her as her three closest friends caught up with her.

"Rika-chan, it's not your fault. You don't need to feel guilty," Chiharu said, walking up behind her best friend. "He chose to leave. For your sake."

"I know," Rika replied, without looking up. "To protect me. Because he's an adult. I wish I can hurry and grow up. It's like, no matter how much older I get, I can never attain him, never catch up to him."

"I'm sorry, Rika-chan," Sakura said, bending down and giving her friend a tight hug. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you while you were going through all this."

"It's not Sakura-chan's fault," Rika said, turning to Sakura and patting her friend's shoulder. There was an instant bond between the two like there never had been before, for at that moment, the two girls realized that they both understood each other's feelings, for they had both experienced being parted from a loved one. "Thank you, Sakura-chan."

Tomoyo walked up behind the three girls, smiling nostalgically at Rika, Chiharu and Sakura, who were crying and laughing at the same time. In the chaos of recent events which had reduced Sakura to a shadow of her former self, Tomoyo had forgotten the true essence of her best friend, the reason that everyone loved her, for Sakura's heart was like a bottomless ocean. Even at this moment when she was hurting so much with Subaru's death, the gruesome battle against the Plague, the disappearance of Syaoran and recovering herself from near-death, Sakura was still able to pour all her heart into reassuring Rika at that moment.

"I'm all right, guys," Rika said, wiping the corner of her eyes with a sleeve. "Just see in three years. I'll become such a fantastic woman that Terada-sensei would not be able to turn from me then."

And watching the strength in Rika to stand up again after Terada-sensei left her gave Sakura courage to face her own inner demons. For at that moment, Sakura realized the fierceness of a woman's heart.

In a way, Sakura was relieved that she did not see Syaoran, because she no longer had the courage to face him—how could she? She had disobeyed his orders, used the Heal recklessly, put everyone's life on the line and lost Subaru. But she always thought that when she was ready, when she gathered enough strength to face him again, he would be standing there, ready to accept her. But when she thought she was ready, he was not there. When she needed a listening ear, he was not by her side to listen. When she wanted to see him, he was already gone.

It had been a week since Syaoran had gone missing. And Sakura had not even realized he was gone. Because she didn't sense that he was gone. Because she did not look for him. Because she did not believe he would leave without telling her. It was not until Naoko came running to the classroom that Monday morning, out of breath with the news that she had overheard Terada-sensei speaking with the principal that Li Syaoran had officially transferred, that it truly hit Sakura he had left. Somehow, she had blundered through the school day—all order had been lost in the classroom after the news of Syaoran's departure and Terada-sensei's own declaration of resignation with less than a month till graduation.

But all was forgotten. Even Rika's heartbroken face when Terada-sensei walked away from the school. All she could think about was that she had to speak with Syaoran, try to understand. But where could she reach him?

There was one person who was the best resource on gathering data about people. So once more, Sakura found herself at the apartment complex that she had spent a third of the year living in. Since Syaoran was no longer in it, the house suddenly felt alien and like any other building, not the place she associated so many warm memories to.

She wrapped her coat tightly around her school uniform as she walked through the front door of apartment #703 that was never locked. It was freezing in Kai's apartment—did he forget to pay gas bills? "Kai-kun? Are you in? How have you been doing?" Sakura called out, peering at the darkened room with all the shades drawn down, and it was the glint of steel gray of his eyes which allowed her to see him against the camouflage of his black leather chair. Since Kai always wore black, the only way that she could tell that he was till in mourning for Subaru was that his parrot was black, and that he was bare of his usual garish jewelry except for the periwinkle studs in his earlobes. "It looks like _you've_ been recovering from the Plague, not me."

"I'm glad you still have your sense of humor left," Kai remarked dryly, leaning back on the chair.

"Well, I don't have much else left, do I?" Sakura sighed. It was a relief to be blunt and say whatever was on her mind. With Kai, she did not have to put up a front; she could just be herself.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." Kai said solemnly gazing up at Sakura from his seat by the dining table, his usual sunglasses on the table top. His gray blue eyes were bloodshot, but there was no longer the hounded, troubled expression on his face.

"What for, Kai-kun?"

"For everything—you almost lost your life because of me," Kai replied, find for the first time at a loss of words. "Trying to save everyone with the Five Force Treasures. I knew what danger you were stepping into, and I let you go ahead with it."

"I should thank you for lending them to me," Sakura corrected. "You helped me save everyone. I would rather risk everything if there was even one percent of success rather than be helpless and just let things happen. Without you, the Plague couldn't have been sealed. Thank you, Kai-kun."

At this, Kai shifted uncomfortably in his chair, knowing he was not worthy of gratitude from this girl. "If you want this back—this originally belonged to you anyway. Though it's not like it used to be." Kai slipped out a small object wrapped in a black handkerchief and placed it in Sakura's hand.

Slowly, Sakura unwrapped the silk cloth to find two pieces of crystal that looked like it was broken in half. She almost let out a sob when she realized what it was—

the Amamiya diamond necklace. Since she did not know what to do with it, she hastily wrapped it back in the handkerchief and shoved it into her book bag.

"I gather you've heard the news about Syaoran at school," Kai remarked.

"Do you have any news from him?" Sakura asked imploringly. "He doesn't pick up the phone. I called him in Hong Kong, and no one picks up there either."

Shaking his head, Kai said, "I've done the same—even Meilin doesn't answer her cell phone."

"Do you think something's happened to him?"

"I don't know," Kai replied.

"Where's Wolfie-chan? Did Syaoran take Wolfie-chan with him too? He must have, right? I mean, if something happened to Syaoran, he wouldn't have been able to take the dog with him." Sakura kept looking over her shoulders at the wall conjoining Kai's living room to Syaoran's room, as if she'd hear some noise next-doors, some reassurance that he was still there, after all.

Without a word, Kai pushed a card that was face down across the table.

"What is this?" Sakura murmured as she picked it up and turned it over to see the face of the Sakura card—she hadn't recognized it at first because it was a dull gray color. A lump formed in her throat. "The Wolf—why?"

"I don't know. I found it not too far from the apartment, about a week ago. I think it was soon after Syaoran's disappearance. I can't even figure out exactly when he left the country. I didn't think he's left permanently because everything's still there in his apartment."

"You broke in to his apartment," Sakura accused.

"No, as a concerned neighbor, I had to check upon my missing friend," Kai corrected. "Judging upon the fact that he has not packed anything, and the state of Wolfie-chan, I have to wonder if he went back willingly."

"Do you mean to say he was kidnapped by his family or something?" Sakura asked sharply.

"I didn't say that—I'm just assuming that his return was as abrupt to him as to it was to us, since he did not take anything back with him and Wolfie-chan has somehow returned to sealed form."

"What I don't understand is why it's gray," Sakura said, fingering the card. "Like it's… _dead_." She remembered that summer at the beachside, when Syaoran had converted the Wolf into a light force, and it had lived as their pet ever since. Though Syaoran had christened the puppy Vega of Lyra, after his favorite star, the nickname Wolfie-chan had stuck. "You don't think Syaoran would really leave without telling us, do you, Kai-kun?"

"Why ask me? I'm the sort of guy who would do so without blinking an eye. You know Syaoran better than me," Kai snapped.

Sakura gazed at Kai morosely—it was funny how Kai sometimes reminded her of her brother. "What if something happened to him?"

"He's a big boy—I doubt anyone can do him any harm, even if they do want to, heaven knows why." What Kai did not mention to Sakura was that at this point, Syaoran was especially vulnerable without his powers.

"But why would he leave without letting me know?" Sakura's face crunched up—she would not show tears to Kai. Because Kai laughed at human weakness. Kai was no stranger to parting from people without any second thought.

"Well, go pine for your wolf-boy on your own. I've got more important business to take care of," Kai stated, brushing off Sakura for he simply could not deal with weepy girls at that moment. Sakura scowled—she knew she had milked all the information she could from Kai; he had been surprisingly agreeable up till this point, and even more surprisingly useless.

"Such as what to do about Miho?" remarked Sakura, crossing her arms.

"I—" Kai was cut off by Sakura.

"I know. You did something to her to throw her off guard. But that doesn't change the fact that she is suspicious of you still. Sooner or later the layers of lies will crumble away. Then, do you think she would be able to ever forgive you for deceiving her time and time again?" Sakura asked. "No, if my own brother did that to me, even if he had his reasons, I would feel betrayed beyond healing. All Miho asks of you is to just tell her the truth, and—"

"I know!" Kai snapped, slamming his fists on the table. Sakura was taken back by his sudden outburst. "I know all that. Don't you know how many times I ponder what it would be like to just tell her everything? Tell her I'm her brother, how I became Kaitou Magician, how I didn't want to lie to her. Up till now wasn't the hardest part. When I had a direction, when I was focused on finding the Five Force Treasures, when I was Kaitou Magician, I just concentrated on the present and what I had to do in order to finish my task at hand. But now, it's different. Suddenly, everything I've been striving towards is winding to an end. I shouldn't even be alive right now, yet I'm still living. So, what am I supposed to do now? Where am I supposed to head towards? What can I tell her? Voila, I am your brother after all. I lied to you and told you that you're brother is dead, because I don't deserve to be able to return to being Tanaka Mikai? I am sorry, but can you accept me as I am?" Kai shook his head. "No, I can't. You know that. No matter what direction I take from here, she is bound to reproach me. And how can I face my mother again? I—I betrayed her faith in me and abandoned her in her illness…"

Sakura realized that there was yet more things that Kai was not telling her, that maybe she would never truly understand what was behind his constant facade. Another thing she realized was that maybe he had been truly happiest as Kaitou Magician. As Mizuki Kai, a person who didn't truly exist, or Tanaka Mikai, a person who had ceased to exist, he was always struggling in inner turmoil and anxiety, battling the demons within him to come to terms with his very existence. And she could understand that. Who was she? Kinomoto Sakura, the carefree fifteen year old girl? The Sakura Card Mistress, chosen to be Clow Reed's Successor? To the Dark Ones, she was the despicable descendent of Amamiya Hayashi of the Great Five. To her brother, she was just an annoying little ogre. To Syaoran, what was she? All these things? None of these things?

"Have you seen… how mother's doing?" Kai asked, looking up at Sakura.

"You haven't seen her yet?" Sakura shook her head in admonishingly. "Miho visits her every day—Tanaka-san's health is improving so rapidly, the doctors keep saying it's a miracle. But there are some… side effects as well."

"I see… She has Miho looking after her… I keep telling myself, soon, I will tell Miho the truth. But she's so happy now that okaa-san's health is improving. So just a little longer, let me watch over her." Kai smiled wistfully, as if recalling cheerier days. He did not add out loud, _Then, when everything is in its place, I will tell her. And I can leave in peace…_

"Sometimes, when you keep delaying something to wait for the perfect timing, you end up losing the opportunity," said Sakura grimly.

"That would be nice also, the best option, if possible," Kai replied in his usual flippant manner. He had recovered from his momentary slip of self-restraint; he could not let Miho know yet. Eventually, she would find out. But not yet. There were things yet to be done. "Well now, go ponder on you own missed opportunities and let this poor retiree thief try to seek redemption in quiet mediation and prayer."

"By the way, you're not going to get your graduation certificate if you miss anymore classes," Sakura remarked as she was ushered out the door. "You're going to end up in the same grade as Miho-chan if you flunk again."

"That is the last of my worries," Kai said, the corner of his lips curling up sardonically. He shut the door on her face. Poor Sakura-chan. If he could, he would tie Syaoran up and bring him back to his little cherry blossom. Locking the door, he slinked down onto the floor, clutching his throbbing chest. The pain came more erratically, more frequently than ever, like electric shocks that shook his body asunder. His parrot landed on his shoulder and pecked his perspiring cheek. "Ah, Perro-chan. This is it, I guess. Time's up." Kai reached for his bird with trembling hands. "Who will take care of you if I'm not around?" For a brief moment, he had a flash of an animated face with bright amber eyes, scolding him for being weak, for being an angst-ridden, spineless coward. Why did he recall her face at a time like this?

"Time's up, time's up," echoed Perro-chan.

As Sakura left Kai's apartment, she found herself standing in front of the door right beside Kai's place. She could not resist sneaking into the apartment next doors with her spare key, which she had kept from that summer she had been resident there. Though she knew it was not a good idea, she needed to see with her own eyes that Syaoran was really gone. Kai had told her that Syaoran had taken nothing with him. Stepping into the house, she felt a wave of nostalgia at the minty peach smell that lingered in the air. There was the couch that she and Syaoran had fallen asleep on many a time while doing their homework or watching anime reruns late into the night while procrastinating. There was the dining table that the two had shared so many meals, the sink they had washed and dried dishes side by side. There was the strawberry-pattern mat the Wolfie-chan slept on, that she and Syaoran had picked out together. The Wolf Card in her coat pocket weighed heavy. How could Syaoran have let anything happen to Wolfie-chan? She could not dwell on the question and continued down the gleaming wooden hallway. There was the bathroom that she and Syaoran brushed their teeth in together in the morning while getting ready to go to school pushing each other to get to the sink when they were tardy. The guestroom—her temporary room— was yet untouched. She suspected that some of her clothes that she had never taken back still hung in the closet—but she did not want to check. What if he had thrown them out?

And there was Syaoran's bedroom, the door ajar. The bed was neatly made with green sheets. The curtains were drawn. She walked over to the wall behind the bed. The wolf and cherry blossom embroidery she had made him for Christmas still hung there. She fingered the fabric tenderly—was it was not important enough for him to take back with him to Hong Kong? And there was the bear with wings on his desk, the one she had made him in return for the black Syaoran-bear he had made her back in fifth grade. He had not taken that back with him either—he took back nothing that she had given him. Really, how important was her presence in his life? If she could, if he had given her a chance, she would have hugged him, hugged him hard and begged him not to leave. This time, she would not have let him go without a fight. She would have grabbed onto his hand and refused to let him go. But he had not given her the chance. He had left without a word. Everything was there as if she had never even left the house, and it seemed as if Syaoran would walk right back into the front door, after soccer practice. He would change out of his uniform into a t-shirt and sweatpants and they would prepare dinner together, or he would teach her more martial arts moves. On Saturdays, they would do grocery together, and on Sundays, they would do laundry and house cleaning. Then, at the end of the day, they would buy melon popsicles and take Wolfie-chan out for a walk. They fought a lot too. He would say something biting to her, but then she would see his amber eyes soften in remorse. Somehow, she could never remain truly mad at Syaoran, not since that thundering night when she ran to his room after a nightmare, and he told her about his past with such honesty, about his cousin's death and his determination then on to become the Chosen One. Because for the first time, he had really opened up to her, conveyed that he completely trusted her. Her throat choked up.

Realizing that the house was suffocating because it was as if Syaoran was still there, Sakura bolted out of the empty, empty apartment. Syaoran was no longer there.

Sasaki Rika would become sixteen in June. For nearly half her life, she had loved one man, and he happened to be her homeroom teacher, Terada Yoshiyuki. At first glance, he was a mild, temperate man, someone who was always calm and gentle. Since he was young and kind, Terada-sensei had always been popular among the students and staff alike. Rika knew that Terada-sensei treated all his students equally and fairly, which was why she grew to respect him so much in the beginning. Her love may have begun as a one-sided student's crush but over the years, she knew that things have changed. She knew that when he gazed into her eyes, there was more warmth, more fervor than he showed anyone else. She knew that lately, he had begun looking at her as a woman.

But now, it was over, the relationship that barely was able to blossom was trampled upon, scorned upon. Was loving a man such a sin? Sometimes, she was jealous of her best friend Chiharu's relationship with Yamazaki-kun. So open and uncomplicated. Through her junior high years, Rika had to always hide her relationship with Terada-sensei from the public eye. Her closest friends knew—Tomoyo had noticed first, years ago, but now Chiharu, Sakura and Naoko all knew and supported her. They did not think it was wrong for a teacher and a student to be in a relationship. It had been going well. Those moments alone with Terada-sensei were so rare and there was always the looming anxiety of being discovered. But those moments were so sweet and blissful. Together, they talked up everything. Rika talked about her family, the books she read, the piano pieces she was learning, the little stories of the day involving her friends. And Terada-sensei would teach her so much about the world, talk about literature, history, the constellation. Sometimes, he would tell stories of when he was a student—he had been quite a prankster back then.

"Nee, Terada-sensei, why did you decide to become a teacher?" Rika asked one day, leaning her head against Terada-sensei's broad shoulders as they sat side by side on the park bench. She was not in her uniform, so an observer would have just thought them a couple in love, not a teacher and his student.

"I wonder too," Terada-sensei replied, smiling nostalgically. "Nobody would have expected that of me. My grades weren't terribly good. After all, I spent more time playing baseball than studying. I think my dream when I was a boy was to go pro baseball."

"Then, how did you end up as a teacher?" Rika gazed up at Terada-sensei clean-cut profile.

"Well, I had a teacher in high school—a person that I admired a lot. She was the sort of person that would trust the students no matter what; she was on the side of the students, not like those adults who pretended to understand but when they made decisions, did what was beneficial to them. And one day, I decided I wanted to be like her. So, I got a teaching license in university and somehow ended becoming a teacher," stated Terada-sensei.

"Did you like her?" Rika questioned somberly.

Taken back, Terada-sensei stared into Rika's chestnut brown eyes and stammered, "Well, it was just a high school boy's puppy love. How should I put it—we all liked her, admired her."

Rika chuckled. "It's okay, Terada-sensei. After all, if it weren't for her, you wouldn't have become my teacher, and I wouldn't have met you."

Returning her smile, Terada-sensei smoothed a lock of hair away from her smooth forehead. "So, Rika, what do you want to become?"

"Why, Sensei's bride of course," Rika replied, smiling. She wondered if he would laugh at her childish answer.

At this, she could see Terada-sensei blush, even in the dark. "Why did you choose me, Rika?"

"Why did _you_ choose me, Terada-sensei?" Rika returned.

That conversation had taken place not too long ago. Shortly afterwards, the scandal blew out of proportion when the school administration found out about her relationship with Terada Yoshiyuki. They could have denied it—but Rika didn't want to lie. Because what was wrong with two people loving each other?

"Rika, aren't you going to your piano lesson?" her mother called out from outside her room. She tried the door and found it locked.

"I'm not feeling well," Rika stated, falling over onto her bed. This last month of school before graduation was going to be unbearable. There was no joy in going to a school without Terada-sensei. She checked her cell phone. Still no message from him. And he did not return any of her calls.

"Rika, I don't know what is wrong with you these days," her mother said through the doors. "You've always been so well behaved. I understand the sort of feeling you had for your homeroom teacher—everybody has such crushes at your age. But for him to encourage that sort of behavior—"

"It's not just a crush—okaa-san, I love Terada-sensei. And because of you, he had to leave!" Rika burst out, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Rika, what do you know of love at the age of fifteen? It may seem important right now, but in the long run, you'll be grateful that this happened," Rika's mother said, swinging open the bedroom door to see her daughter sitting on the corner of her bed, hugging her knees in a fetal position.

"I'm almost sixteen now, and I love him. I love him, and what's wrong with that?" Rika demanded.

"He's so much older than you—he's taking advantage of his position of authority. You're still a young girl," was her mother's steady response.

"I'm old enough to know that I love him," Rika whispered.

"I know I should have sent you to a private school, like your father suggested," her mother sighed. "You're lucky your father was away on a business trip. We'll keep this from him."

Rika closed her eyes and lay down in her bed. "Is it a sin to love someone?"

Her mother pressed a hand on Rika's forehead. "Don't come down with something—you've just recovered from that horrible case of flu, and graduation's coming up. Otou-san will be back for your graduation. Isn't that exciting?"

"It was the plague, not the flu," murmured Rika.

"I'll call the piano instructor and let her know that you're not feeling well—but you're going tomorrow, all right darling?"

"I'm not going today, nor tomorrow," Rika stated, voice muffled in her piano. "I'm sorry okaa-san, but I just want to be alone."

"Well, come down to dinner in an hour," her mother said, walking out the room. "You best forget about that Terada-sensei—he's left for good."

The door shut and it was silent once more. Rika hugged her blanket closer to her. How could she ever forget Terada-sensei? Loving him had made her into who she was today. And she would never regret falling in love with him.

It had taken Kai a month to return to the hospital room #205 where his mother lay. He knew that every day, Miho went to the hospital straight after school and stayed late into the night there—sometimes in the evenings, she slept on the cot by her mother's side and went to school directly from the hospital—Eriol would bring her a fresh change of uniform in the morning.

His mother lay on the bed, eyes closed, looking so serene and beautiful. When she was sleeping, she looked no older than twenty, all the lines in her face eased out. As usual, he placed the fresh bouquet of lilies in the vase on the nightstand. He straightened the open journal on her lap, frowning as he glimpsed the letters that did not line up with the lining of the paper. Careful not to make any sound, he sat down on the stool next to her bedside and gazed at her face closer. Her cheeks were flushed, and her breath was soft and steady—she was no longer in pain. She was recovering. He could not help smiling. He wanted to reach out and hold her hand, which was so thin and white, even against the white flannel blanket. These were the hands that would pack him and Miho the least appetizing bento in the morning. Her fingers would always be stained with ink. In that sense, she and his father were quite a set—her father's fingers would always be smudged with graphite. Miho used to cry in the morning when Miara brushed and braided her hair because her mother was so rough and sloppy with the braiding. So, he had learned to brush and braid Miho's hair, and Miara would use the extra ten minutes in the morning to edit her articles. Though their mother hadn't been much of a housekeeper, she had been a brilliant journalist with keen observational skills and a wizardry in forming words to describe events. Like Miho.

Miara's eyes fluttered and opened. Kai was taken aback to find her eyes upon him, and he didn't even have the sense to leap up and flee. He blinked back at his mother with eyes the very same shade as hers.

She continued to stare at him without a word, and her eyes, while in his direction, were unfocused, as if she was staring at the wall. Why did she not say a word, not even look surprised? Then, it dawned upon Kai. He remembered Sakura's troubled expression as she said, "_There are some side effects as well." _Gingerly, he reached out one hand and waved it in front of his mother's eyes. There was no response. He felt a lump in his throat. _Even after all this… Even after everything I put into finding a cure… _

"Is someone there?" Miara finally asked, holding up her arm and waving them in front of her.

Kai remained silent as her fingers almost brushed against his face.

"Mikai, is it you again?" She was smiling now. "I knew you'd come. Okaa-san is finally getting better. I'm going to get completely released from the hospital soon, for once and for all. The Plague is finally sealed… I knew Nadeshiko's daughter could do it. I never thought I would live till this day, but here I am now. Maybe I can really live to be old and see you and Miho marry and have my grandchildren. I can write my Nobel-prize novel and visit every city in the world. I can make up for being such a hopeless mother to you two. The three of us can live together again—we'll find a new house for us. And it would be like old times." Her hands found his hands. "Why are your hands so cold, Mikai? Mikai? Are you crying? Don't worry. I don't mind not being able to see. It's a blessing just being given this second chance. I've already seen much—now, I can enjoy living. I can still write—typing is no problem since I've memorized the keyboard. Miho reads to me everyday, so that's no problem either. Only, I'd have liked to see how handsome you grew up to be. But I can imagine it—you must look a bit like Keisuke-san when he was young—only you'll be even handsomer because you take more after me."

He gently slipped his hands away from hers.

"Mikai? Are you still there? Let me hear your voice just once. The lilies you brought for me smell lovely. Like our old garden. Mikai, my boy… Ah, you're not ready to return to me yet, are you?" Miara shut her eyes again. The difference was of a little light to no light. When she opened them again, her son was gone.

"Ah, Tanaka-san, you've had a dream about your son again?" the nurse said, propping the pillows up and spreading the table for meal time.

"No, it wasn't a dream," Miara replied. "I saw him clearer today than I ever did when my eyes could see."

"So, this concludes the last meeting of the Journalism Club—thanks, all of you for making this such a fruitful club," Aki stated, gazing around the familiar faces gathered about in the meeting room. Many were missing—the Chang twins, Mizuki Kai, and Li Syaoran who had returned to Hong Kong last-minute. "Not only did we produce high quality papers, but we invested in many good causes such as raising money for charity, volunteering at the Kinhoshi Hospital and covering the ever-so-popular Star-Crossed musical. As you know, I've been editor-in-chief for the past year, but now, I must pass the task onto our favorite assistant editor, Tanaka Miho. Give a round of applause for Miho-chan."

The students cheered—Miho was popular with the underclassman, and she stood up and bowed bashfully. "I don't know what to say—Aki-sempai, I don't know if I can handle all the responsibility."

"I know you can do it, Miho-chan. You already manage most of it, anyway." Aki grinned, shaking Miho's hand and passed to her the prized Editor's Laptop. "Now, keep up the good work and write even more magnificent articles."

"Congratulations Miho-chan—you deserve to be editor!" Chiharu called out, clapping the younger girl on the back.

"You did more work then Aki-kun ever did," Naoko added.

Miho turned to glance at Eriol, to see if he was proud of her. He was grinning lazily, unsurprised.

"Well, meeting adjourned," Aki said, for the last time.

"Woohoo! No more deadlines!" cheered most of the underclassman.

"Oh don't worry—next year, we're going to make the paper weekly," Miho stated, smiling evilly. The underclassmen groaned while the third years chuckled. Another Demon Editor was in the making.

"Sakura-sempai!" Miho called out as Sakura left the room.

"Congratulations, Miho-chan," Sakura said. "By the way, when did you start calling me sempai?"

"I don't know—you're graduating soon and all," Miho said, suddenly embarrassed. "I—I heard that Syaoran-sempai left for Hong Kong."

"Umm, yeah…" Sakura was quiet.

"And Terada-sensei left also! He was one of my favorite teachers, though I only had him for once class—I was so excited thinking that he might be my homeroom teacher next year, too. There were some strange rumors going around. About him and Rika-sempai." Miho crossed her arms. "Don't worry, I told off everybody. Nobody's talking about them anymore, at least in my class."

"Rika-chan would appreciate it," Sakura said. Though Rika seemed fine on the surface, she knew that Rika was struggling against the whispers and stares of the crowds, daily. But when Chiharu, Naoko, Tomoyo and she formed a tight barrier around Rika and glared at all the gossipers, they backed away. After all, Sakura's clique of friends were highly regarded throughout Seijou Junior High since they were a talented bunch and quite popular in their own rights. Chiharu, Naoko and Sakura had been cheerleaders since their first year and were well-admired with the athletic crowd—besides, Sakura had become a school celebrity since the Star-Crossed production. Meanwhile, Tomoyo had always been the school Madonna, the most beautiful girl in the grade, as well as a top-scorer in exams, also famed to have the voice of an angel. In other words, students knew not to mess with Sakura's circle of friends. Thus, gossiping subsided since the anticipation of the upcoming graduation eclipsed all other talk for the time being. Besides, an even juicier gossip began to circulate in school, and it was whispered that Mizuki Kai was in jail after a motorcycle gang fight against rival gang leader Chang Eron. The showdown had involved the serious injury of Li Syaoran, who had jumped in to stop the fight in order to save Mizuki Kai, his dearly beloved. Sakura had yet to figure out whether it was Tomoyo or Eriol who had concocted this amusingly bizarre story.

"By the way," Miho said, tucking her short hair behind her ears. "Have you seen Mizuki-sempai lately?" It seemed as if she had also heard the motorcycle gang rumors.

"He's doing fine—I think he's still recovering from the flu," Sakura said, not quite untruthfully. "You're awfully concerned about him as usual."

"I'm not," Miho retorted, turning red. "I have some questions to ask him, that's all."

"How's your mother doing?" Sakura asked.

"Much better. Her eye sight still hasn't returned since the last coma. But she's doing well—all test results have come out positive," Miho replied.

"Her eyes… are going to get better, right?" Sakura said.

"The doctors are not sure yet. There isn't anything physically wrong with her eyes—the retina, the vein, nothing's permanently damaged. It might have been the shock from when the circulation of oxygen was cut off from her brains during the seizure…" Miho trailed off, trying not to look dejected. For she didn't want Sakura to feel bad—she was completely grateful for what Sakura had done in order to save all the patients suffering from the Plague.

"I'm sorry, Miho," Sakura said. "If I was a little earlier—"

"Don't even think of it. You don't know how grateful mother and I are… You've cured her disease. She's recovering so quickly, she'll soon be able to walk around on her own. And I am so thankful, so thankful to have at least my mother left to me." Miho felt her eyes blurring, so she quickly turned around, bowed her head and added, "By the way, if you see Mizuki-sempai, let him know how mad I am that he never finished the final layouts for the newspaper—I stayed up all night finishing it myself!"

The Chang mansion was built in a Gothic style in the outskirts of the town of Tomoeda, bordering Eitoukou. It was a house constructed during the Meiji era and though it had been renovated many times since, it retained somewhat of an antique chateau atmosphere—rumors that the house was haunted had been whispered by neighbors for decades. A year and a half ago, the Chang twins moved in—neighbors were baffled to see no adults. There seemed to be servants, but the servants never stayed employed for too long. For the past month, nobody seemed to enter or leave the house. The male twin was nowhere to be seen—and the fox-like female one was glimpsed only every so often. Young children were frightened by her, while their parents observed that the girl, with her uncanny gold eyes contrasting sharply against dark hair, seemed quite unearthly, like a fox demon or a _mononoke_.

Even if Chang Erika knew what her neighbors thought of her, she did not care and never had. But at times like this, it might have been nice to have a friend drop by with some porridge, someone to check on them and see how they were doing. She sat on the parlor chair, staring emptily at the wall above unlit fireplace. The portrait that hung there had fascinated her. This was the only room in the house that retained some sort of order—the rest of the house was in chaos, since there was nobody to clean ever since the last servant quit. She hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning, but she wasn't hungry. She was afraid to leave this room, to go upstairs to where _he_ was. It had been a month since the Plague had been sealed. Yet, she had no sense of how time passed, whether it was night or day since all the curtains in the house were drawn. Never in her life had she ever felt the absence of parents. Not once had she longed for a mother or father; she did not need to, since she always had Eron. But for the first time, after the Plague was unleashed, Erika wondered what it would have been like to have parents. A stern but protective father, a kind and caring mother who would wipe your forehead when you were sweating with fever. A mother who would bring her honey and milk—even though she hated milk.

"My, my, you live in quite a pig-hole, Erika-chan," commented a drawl voice from right behind her.

Out of instinct, Erika bolted up from her chair and grabbed the nearest vase and flung it behind her, only to find Mizuki Kai, who deftly ducked. The vase shattered behind him on the wooden floor.

"What a waste of a family heirloom," Kai remarked, pushing up the bridge of his sunglasses knocked askew from the duck.

"How did you get in here?" Erika demanded.

"I've gotten in here before," Kai replied, smirking.

Erika scowled, remembering that the Kaitou Magician had not only stolen the ruby earrings but also the Five Force Scroll from them in the past. "What do you want?"

"How's Eron doing?" Kai inquired, looking around the old-fashioned parlor.

"Why do you care?" Erika folded her arms in front of her chest.

"I don't." Kai shrugged. "I was just asking out of courtesy. You don't seem to have cleaned the house in months. There were dishes stacked in the kitchen sink. I must say, appearances are quite deceiving—looking at you, no one at school would have guessed you're a slob."

"All the servants quit. Supposedly they think the house is haunted," Erika replied shortly.

"So? Don't you have two hands? Or if not manually, you have magic."

"If you came here to criticize our manner of living, I would kindly request you leave." Erika held her head up haughtily, as if she were royalty, even in the dustiness of the room.

"Actually, I came here to return this." Kai held out a black satin pouch and dropped it into Erika's hand.

Gingerly, Erika opened the pouch and saw two gleaming rubies inside it. "Why are you returning this to us?"

"You need it, don't you?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow.

Erika remained silent, clutching the pouch tightly.

"Mayura-sama was a healer," Kai said, gazing at the faded and singed canvas above the fireplace, fascinated. For there was the portrait of the serene-looking woman with clear, gray eyes and long auburn hair against a background of black splotches. Mayura might not have been as startlingly beautiful as Li Shulin, but her face reminded people of beautiful things, like the bamboos swaying in the wind, or the glimmering ripples in the stream. "Why do you guys have a portrait of Mayura-sama here?"

"I don't know—it was already there when we moved in," replied Erika, glancing at the small figure against the large black canvas. "My father probably tried to collect as many artifacts related to the Great Five as possible."

"Your… father?"

"Yes. Chang Reiji. Twin brother to Chang Ryouta," Erika said matter of fact.

"And your mother?"

"She died giving birth to us," replied Erika, repeating the very few facts she knew about her parents, who they were before she and Eron ended up in the orphanage.

"Interesting—I always thought you two were the direct descendants of Chang Ryouta," Kai remarked.

"We are."

"Eh?"

"Well, we always thought Chang Ryouta died in the Final Battle, but he didn't. Only some seven years later did Reiji find out that Eri—that's our mother—was actually pregnant with Ryouta's child… well, children, because we turned out to be twins. Reiji searched for Ryouta, who had since disappeared—probably died. Since out mother died giving birth to us, Reiji raised us as our father—well, I guess he's really our uncle—that is until he passed away. And since we had no near relatives, we were sent to the orphanage."

"I see." Kai blinked. Chang Ryouta was the Dark One who was famed for his sadistic streak and violent temper, the one who was considered most like Chang Ruichi. In contrast, you heard very little about Chang Reiji, the other twin, the silent one.

"I don't remember Reiji at all, but Eron says he remembers our father's face. When we were young, we were always angry at being abandoned at that horrid orphanage. But later, we found out the orphanage head had been hiding our will from us—we had actually inherited a considerable amount of real estate and stocks from Reiji. He had made sure that our futures were secure, and made it so that we would inherit our fortune at the time we were ready to leave the orphanage. Of course, we ended up leaving earlier than anticipated. When we were young, we thought we were left at the orphanage because we were not loved. Now that I'm older, I can't help thinking, Reiji never really meant to abandon us."

"Humph, better than a father who pretended everything was all up then landed you in a horrible debt," Kai said grimly.

"Or a brother who could not deal with his problems and ran away, abandoning his sister with a mentally unstable mother." Erika gazed at Kai with cool hazel eyes. "Anyway, I won't thank you for the earrings. It's ours in the first place, and you stole it from us."

"True. Though I prefer the term, 'borrow,' " stated Kai.

"By the way Kai, the color of your face is way off. You look sicklier than Eron, not that I really care. But it would have been funny to see Miho's expression when she found out that you'd been lying to her all this time. If you give in now, Miho will never be anymore the wiser. And that would be bo-ring."

"I'm glad you didn't lose any of your cattiness," Kai remarked dryly.

"And I'm glad you're as much of a slithering coward as you always are," returned Erika, turning her back to the Kaitou Magician. She regretted telling him about her father and their past—but it had been so long since she had met anyone, that is, aside from her ill brother. Besides, Kai got on her nerves less than Sakura and her goody-good crew did; at least Kai never made the pretense of being any less of a dirty scoundrel than he really was.

Graduation from junior high was not the festive occasion that Sakura and her friends had assumed it to be but rather a solemn and reflective event. The gymnasium was packed and the seats were filled with the proud parents, siblings and friends of the graduating class. Feeling melancholy that this would be her last day wearing her junior high uniform with the black plaid skirt and matching blazer over white blouse, and the smart red tie, Sakura held her head up as they called her name, and she stiffly walked to the stage to receive her graduation certificate. As the principal handed her the certificate, Sakura bowed deeply than gazed at the fifth row, where her father and brother sat. Yukito-san was snapping pictures. A couple seats back, she saw Tomoyo's mother next to her great-grandfather. Sakura's heart lurched. Even her great-grandfather was there to see her. Supposedly, he had not even attended Nadeshiko's high school graduation, because back then, he had been still angry that his granddaughter had married a penniless teacher before even completing high school.

As she walked down the stage after receiving her certificate, Sakura realized that another chapter of her life was over. She would no longer return to this familiar building that held so many bittersweet memories. All the school festivals, the winter music concert in which she performed in the strings quartet with Syaoran, the Star-Crossed production held in the auditorium, the cheerleading practices by the soccer field, the after school make-up classes, the cafeteria… all those corners of the school were haunted by memories of Syaoran. It was a year and a half ago when he had returned from Hong Kong, one autumn day, to save her from the Knife, reentering her life as if he had never left. Together, they had spent months of anxiety and apprehension as they uncovered the secrets of the past, of the story of Amamiya Nadeshiko and Li Ryuuren and the mystery behind the Dark Forces. As a ten year old, Sakura had thought that she liked Syaoran better than any other boy she knew. Now, at the brink of entering high school, Sakura realized that she had never ached for anyone, never had been consumed by the thought of someone like this. This was not a feeling of _hanyaan_, the tingling excitement of a first crush, or the sensation of tears welling up to your eyes with the disappointment of the end of a puppy love. This was the feeling of emptiness, as if half of your soul had been torn away from you. Unconsciously, she felt herself always glancing over her shoulder every time she heard a footstep in the hopes of catching a glimpse of him right behind her, to find that he had always been there, that he was not really gone. But when she turned to look, it was not him.

"Well, I'm really impressed you made it through junior high in one piece," remarked Erika, who was not the same saucy Erika of several months ago but a much subdued girl. "We surely did our best to prevent that."

"I'm surprised you made it to graduation," Sakura said tightly, avoiding eye contact with the girl. This was the first time she had seen Erika since that afternoon she had asked Sakura to seal the Plague more than a month ago.

"Well, I needed to pick up our diplomas," Erika stated, clutching the certificates to her chest almost protectively.

If Sakura had been in a more forgiving mood, she would almost have thought Erika was somewhat proud of graduating junior high. As if the Dark Ones cared about diplomas at all. She managed to ask flatly, "How's… Eron-kun doing?"

"He's surviving," was the brief answer.

"I see." Sakura thought maybe Erika was keeping the worst from her, but the fact that Erika had shown up for graduation proved that Eron's state was at least past the perilous stage. Though she had never been more furious at another being than she had been towards Eron, she did not wish such harm upon him. No one, no matter how terrible they were, deserved the Plague upon them.

"In case you're wondering, we didn't have anything to do with Syaoran's disappearance," Erika asserted. "Well, Eron's in not in any condition to leave the house, and I've been with him all this time."

"I never accused you guys," replied Sakura.

"Anyway, I'm not going to say thank you for sealing the Plague," Erika stated shortly. "Because you did what you had to do."

Sakura gazed at Erika's bright golden eyes staidly. "I wasn't expecting thanks from you."

"But you saved Eron's life nonetheless. I won't forget that." And she walked away, Erika-like again, with her head in the air. Sakura couldn't help reevaluating her previous judgment of that vixen girl that had made so much of her school days miserable over the past year and a half. No doubt, Erika was selfish and spiteful towards her—but was she truly evil, as Sakura had always believed the Dark Ones to be? No, Erika was just human. And she could deal with another human being.

Sakura was distracted by Yamazaki stating to a group of fascinated parents, "There is a tradition at school, that if a boy gives the uniform button closest to the heart to a girl, the couple would be blessed. The notion comes from the fact that the article of clothing that a student wears the most is the school uniform—and so the button starts seeping in the soul of the student. Some say that couples who have formed in this matter actually are formed because buttons yeared to find their soul mate and—"

Chiharu, who had almost been listening raptly at what seemed like a simple enough school girl's tradition wind into Yamazaki Takashi's usual nonsense. Nonetheless she reached out and grabbed Takashi's uniform button, the one closest to his heart. It would go in her cardboard box of junk—the half-crayon Takashi had given her in kindergarten, his uniform tie from elementary graduation, the dried corsage from the Winter Wonderland and old journals and pictures, all now a part of her precious memories of junior high.

"Congratulations, Sakura-san!" Kinomoto Fujitaka stated, handing Sakura a bouquet of pink nadeshiko flowers.

"Kaijou—I can't believe you actually passed all your exams!" Touya said, ruffling Sakura's head, tangling the pretty curls that Tomoyo had arranged in pins. "And you didn't even trip when you went to the principal's podium!"

"You can't do that to her anymore, To-ya—she's almost sixteen now," Yukito scolded. How could his Card Mistress, who had been a clumsy ten year old who once professed her love for him, have blossomed into this mellow young woman who would be breaking the hearts of many young men in the future?

"Sakura-chan! You're growing up so fast! You're going on to high school now," Daidouji Sonomi exclaimed, squeezing Sakura into a tight hug. "It seems just like yesterday when you were a baby wetting your diaper. And look who's here to see you and Tomoyo-chan graduate?"

Sakura's great-grandfather stepped forward and said, "Sakura-san, I'm very proud of you. Tomoyo-san, you too—do you ever stop videotaping, dear?"

Tomoyo was raptly filming the entire ceremony, the last opportunity to wear their junior high school uniforms, the uniform that looked so cute on Sakura. Then again, Sakura looked cute in any uniform. Nonetheless, graduation was not quite how she thought it would be, for Sakura's smile dropped as soon as her father and brother turned away, and there was always that glaring empty space between students where Li Syaoran should have been called.

"Sakura-chan, say something to the video-camera!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked as the lens zoomed on her face. "Ano… Hoe-e! I don't know what to say. Umm… Arigatou otou-san, onii-chan, Tomoyo-chan, everybody! I somehow passed the math final. And I… and I… I had a great time in junior high. I'll continue trying my hardest in high school!" _And_ _Syaoran…_ _Syaoran, I'm graduating. Are you graduating in Hong Kong too? Somehow, I made it through so far… I always thought I'd be graduating with you. I might have asked for your blazer button, the one closest to your heart. It's tradition they say._

"Speaking of traditions, the tradition behind graduation ceremonies began when tribesmen wanted to initiate young ones into adulthood. It involved life-threatening rituals such as being stranded in a forest full of wild beasts and being left to fend themselves on their own, or—" Yamazaki Takashi's head disappeared from the video-camera screen, because Chiharu had bonked him on the head.

Grinning at the camera, Chiharu stated, "Hello Terada-sensei! Look, we all graduated! I think, that's except Mizuki-kun, but we all knew he wouldn't graduate with all his absences. Rika-chan, say something to Terada-sensei—we're going to mail the graduation tape to him."

Rika was pushed in front of the camera. She turned red and stared at her feet. "Umm..." With a determined face, she stared directly at into the camera and stated, "Terada-sensei, just three more months and I'll be sixteen!"

"Terada-sensei! There are UFOs, and I'll prove it to you some day!" Naoko exclaimed in front of the camera. "And remember how you kept telling us we're all going to have to repeat the third year with our grades? Well, here we are! I'll give you credit for being the most awesome teacher ever!" She was struggling to keep from dropping her handful of buttons.

"Why do you have so many buttons? Who are they from?" Chiharu demanded.

"I must get a boyfriend in high school for sure. But I couldn't decide who—it doesn't hurt to be prepared," replied Naoko.

"And if the adolescent survived the tribal ritual to adulthood, he would receive the initiation tattoos and piercing, which hurt even more than the actual trials, so—" Takashi was cut off again by Chiharu.

"Takashi-kun, are you still not finished—hurry, my mom wants to speak to you," Chiharu said loudly.

"Hoe! Why?" protested Takashi, coining Sakura's favorite word.

Tomoyo filmed Takashi being dragged off by Chiharu then swerved around to focus the camera on another group of people. And somehow she found her lens focus on the bespectacled boy who seemed more amused at the fact that he was graduating junior high than joyous, more aloof from the crowd than anyone else.

"Congratulations Eriol! You're finally going to be a high schooler!" Miho exclaimed, handing Eriol a bouquet of white roses, which he received surprising rigidly.

"How boring," yawned Nakuru. "I wish I'm back in school—it's not as if I actually age."

"Sakura-chan! Congratulations!" Miho called out, handing Sakura another bouquet, which Sakura had difficult balancing between the one from her father, the small bouquet of peach blossoms from Yukito-san, and the ridiculously large one that Sonomi had gotten for her. "Okaa-san is here too—today's her first day out of the hospital since Christmas." She turned around and pushed the wheelchair up to Sakura.

Miara was dressed in a soft cotton blouse and skirt, her long auburn curls braided down her shoulder. Her skin was pale since it had not seen sunlight in years, and she was wheelchair bound at the moment since she was still regaining muscle mass lost after years of being bedridden. Miho had been helping her with rehabilitation and she could walk short distances, but did not have the stamina for a daylong event. Yet, the light had returned to those keen gray eyes, though they were unfocused, and a flush was in her cheeks, as if she was almost a young girl again. "Kinomoto Sakura, is that you?" She reached out, and Sakura knelt over, letting Miara feel her features. "Ah, I never realized before. You have your mother's bone structure, Sakura, though I remember you don't particularly look like her except your eyes. I know you've been ill yourself for awhile, but I'm glad you seem energetic enough now. Congratulations on your graduation—your mother would have been very proud of you. She wasn't much of a scholar, herself. I wonder if she even made it through high school."

"_Okaa-san_," hissed Miho.

"Tanaka-san," Sakura stammered, not knowing what to say to Miho's mother. The last time Sakura had seen her, she had been delirious with the Plague and did not even recognize Miho.

"Sakura, dear, I want to thank you for everything. I never got a proper chance to," Miara said, taking hold of her daughter's hand. Miho's smile was radiant.

"I—I didn't do anything," Sakura said, staring into the brilliant array of flowers she was holding. What could she say to this woman that had once also loved Li Ryuuren, who had lost her husband and son, who had been sick for the past five years? What could she say to apologize to her for all the pain in her life due to the Dark Ones, for even now, she had lost her vision. How was it to live without light and color?

"Sakura, please look at me," Miara said gently reaching out and placing her other hand on Sakura's cheek. "Many things in life didn't go as I planned. There are many things I regret also." She tightened her hold on Miho, her dear daughter who had been abandoned and devastated. But the girl had grown up to be so strong and determined, thanks to the care of her cousin and the strange glass-eyed boy. "Nadeshiko wouldn't have wanted to leave such a beautiful daughter. But she did what she had to do in order to save everyone. She and Ryuuren-san. Sacrifices in life have to be made. But never forget the simple joy in living, in breathing, in being in the moment. I thank you, Sakura, for giving me another chance at life when I had abandoned all hope."

It was strange to meet someone who spoke so openly about her mother and Ryuuren-san. The only other person who did so had been the artist Shing. Misty-eyed, Sakura turned to Miho. Miho squeezed Sakura into a tight hug, flowers and all. "Sakura-chan, thank you for saving okaa-san. Now, I can't stand you being like this. Go bring back Syaoran."

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked.

"Sakura, I have something to give you," Miara said, fumbling in her pocket. She handing Sakura a yellowed envelope. "I found this while I was going through my old diary, some time ago and meant to give it to you ever since. It's a letter your mother wrote at the age of sixteen. Since you're almost sixteen now, I thought this would be the right occasion to give it to you."

"A letter? To me?" Sakura asked.

"Yes—to her unborn daughter." Miara smiled. "She was a little gifted, your mother. But she was a little scatter-brained—she said that she would never be able to find it and wanted me to keep it safe. I guess she didn't expect me to fall ill—I almost forgot about it and luckily chanced upon it when it fell out of my old journal when Miho was tidying up my books."

"T-thank you," Sakura stammered, taking the envelope and clutching it to her chest.

"Go ahead, open it!" Miho said eagerly.

Nudging Miho, Miara said, "You can open it later in private if you want to. I know it's pretty chaotic right now. Besides, read the envelope."

Turning over the envelope to the back, Sakura could read the faded blue ink—To Sakura, age sixteen. From Nadeshiko, age sixteen. She felt a lump in her throat. These words were written by her mother, to her, over twenty-two years ago.

"Okaa-san, do you have one for me?" Miho asked.

Miara chuckled. "I don't need to give you a letter—I'm here by your side, dear Miho, and I'm not going anywhere."

At this, Miho blushed. Miara stroked her daughter's hair fondly. "So, which of the boys here is your boyfriend, Miho? Describe them to me—I can't see them, but I can feel them. There's the typical playboy—stay away from those." Sakura looked over at the direction Miara was focused on, to find Aki surrounded by underclassmen presenting him flowers. "And the intellects—they tend to bore me." Eriol seemed to be keeping his distance from Miho and her mother. "And the class clowns—I doubt you'll get much out of them." Chiharu was pelting Takashi with her bouquet.

"I-I don't have a boyfriend yet!" Miho stammered.

"No? When okaa-san was your age, I had a dozen boys wooing me." Miara raised an eyebrow. "I'm disappointed."

Sakura sighed wistfully—so, was that what it was like to have a mother?

"Sa-ku-ra-chan!" called out Chiharu. "Come, we're taking a class photo!"

"Go now," Miho said, pushing Sakura along. She looked around at the familiar faces of the Seijou Junior High third years—she would miss them when they all went to high school in the spring.

Sakura handed her flowers to Touya, who gazed at his younger sister proudly—she'd come such a long way. It seemed just a few years ago, she was a noisy kid who always got jam stains on her uniform tie and needed help lacing up her shoes. Now, she was this lithe creature with soulful eyes, eyes that had seen joy and bliss, death and grief. As he watched her run to the midst of her friends as they waited for their picture to be taken, he realized with a pang that if that empty space beside Sakura had been filled, would she be smiling genuinely now? It had almost been a month since the Brat had disappeared. Touya did not know why Syaoran had left but had been relieved and glad that the boy was gone for good from his younger sister's life. Yet, in the past month, he had started second guessing himself, wondering if he had been a little sympathetic, a little more grateful for all that Syaoran had done for Sakura, would the boy still be by Sakura's side right now? And would Sakura be happier today?

"Takashi-kun, don't push me," Chiharu exclaimed.

"Chiharu-chan, do you want know that cameras can capture your soul onto the film? Without the soul, the body becomes a mere ghost and—" Takashi began.

Before Chiharu could open her mouth, his classmates cried out, "Shut up Yamazaki-kun!"

"It is true," Eriol defended Takashi as usual. "There were also rumors that the soul became trapped inside the camera—and when you printed the film, the ghost soul would be trapped in the photo, always moving, trying to escape from the picture—"

"Sakura-chan, aren't you going '_hoe-e'_ today?" Naoko giggled, jabbing her friend on the arm. "I thought you're scared of ghosts."

"Hoe… I'm not anymore!" Sakura retorted. Not since the haunted mansion encounter that Christmas.

"Rika-chan?" Tomoyo said quietly.

"Yes?"

"We'll send a copy of the yearbook and the videotape to Terada-sensei." Tomoyo smiled at her friend.

At this, Rika beamed as the camera flashed.

"One more time! Say cheese!" called out the photographer.

"Wait, I'm student body president!" Aki cried out. "I should be in the center of the photo—Yamazaki-kun, your big head is covering up my beautiful face—"

As the camera lens flashed again, Sakura realized that everything wasn't over yet. She could not just give up without fighting. All the memories at this school, all the precious memories with Syaoran. He could not have left without a reason; she had to find out the truth. She had to see him one more time.

Erika watched the schoolyard clear as students joined their families and parted into different directions. Only she remained now, without a single bouquet, without a single person to come see her graduate. She held two diploma's in her hand, which almost made up for the lack of bouquets. Maybe she should not have dumped her last boyfriend—but that had been months ago and she did not even remember his name. And she saw another person who looked quite as lost as her amidst all the families walking off. But she had her mother, as well as Eron and Nakuru with her. Still Miho was craning her neck, looking for someone.

"He really did not show up," Miho remarked.

"Who?" Nakuru asked, ogling Touya, who seemed handsomer than ever now that he graduated med school.

"Mizuki-sempai—if he flunked, he's really in my grade now." Miho giggled.

"Why are you so obsessed over this Mizuki Kai?" Nakuru asked, yawning.

"I'm not obsessed over him," retorted Miho, hugging the bouquet of lilies to her chest. She spotted Erika and walked up her. "Erika-sempai—you missed so many school days and you still pulled through. Unlike someone. Congratulations! But how did you manage, anyway?"

"I studied and took make up exams from home," Erika replied darkly. "Studied for the first time in my life in fact."

"I see—umm… I meant to give this to Mizuki-sempai, but he's not here… Here!" Miho thrust the bouquet of lilies into Erika's arms.

"I don't want it," replied Erika.

"Throw it away then," Miho said. "But they smell really nice when you put them in a vase."

"It does… smell nice," Erika said jerkily. "By the way, are you still looking for your brother?"

"No… he's dead," Miho replied.

"Said who?"

"Mizuki-sempai."

"And you believe him?" Erika raised any eyebrow.

"I saw the grave."

"Was it marked?"

"No."

"Why do you believe his words then? Has he ever told the truth before? Mizuki Kai is a notorious liar," Erika said. "And how does he even know your brother?"

Miho stared blankly at Erika, her head pounding loudly. She remembered how Kai's violet eyes had been fixated on hers that night at the resort when she had confronted him. And he had held up the silver locket and let it swing in a pendulum motion in front of her face. She fingered the silver locket around her neck nervously. "Why would Mizuki-sempai lie to me?"

"Miho. _Remember._" Erika's golden eyes glowed. "Lift the veil from your eyes and see the bare truth as it is."

"What is the truth?" Miho asked Erika. "Why don't you tell me?"

"Figure it out for yourself. That's what I had to do," replied Erika, walking away from the school gates, alone. No, not alone. She was going home to Eron.

Back when Sakura first captured all the Clow Cards, when Syaoran had told her that he probably would go back to Hong Kong since his duty was accomplished, was the first time she had felt this sort of sadness. But at that time, she assumed that her sadness was simply because she did not want her close friend, the one who had helped her seal the Clow Cards, to leave. In a sense, she was thankful to Eriol for enabling Syaoran to stay in Japan a little longer—when unnatural events began to happen with Eriol transferring to Tomeda Elementary School, Syaoran decided to stay on. But after all the Clow Cards had been converted to Sakura Cards, he really had to leave for good. She thought then that he would never return again, because she knew there was no mission for Syaoran left in Japan. And she didn't do anything about it then, even though the sadness consumed her like no other emotion ever had, a sadness which only subsided when he returned. But now, she was different. Sakura was done with waiting. She could not simply continue on like this, not knowing where Syaoran was, what Syaoran was doing, why he had left so suddenly. She could not spend the rest of her life waiting for Syaoran to return.

Yukito-san had told her when she was ten that she would one day find her most important person, and that in return, she would be most important to him. While Syaoran was back in Hong Kong, Sakura realized that Syaoran may indeed be that person. When he returned to Japan one autumn day, so suddenly, Sakura could not believe he really was there to stay by her side. Yet, month after month, through fall, then winter, then spring, summer then fall again, he remained with her. As winter came again, she became scared that it was time for him to leave her again—she had begun to take him for granted. She was so glad when he told her that he had no intention of going back—she was worried for him but selfishly relieved that he could remain by her side. And now, as winter came to an end, Sakura realized too late that she had lost the most important person to her, that he was already gone.

But it was too early to give up. Always, it had been Syaoran who had come to her. Syaoran who was there when she was in danger, Syaoran who saved her when she was weak, Syaoran who called out her name when she was in despair and Syaoran who held her in his arms when she was sad and weary, happy and relieved. Syaoran had always been there for her. This time, she would be there for Syaoran. This time, she would go to him.

"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said, the first day of spring vacation. She wondered how her best friend would react. This past month, Tomoyo had been so good to her, always by her side, frequently sleeping over, making her try on new outfits, acting as if nothing was wrong. Never once did she mention Syaoran's name. Sakura figured Tomoyo was being sensitive to her feelings. But she was no longer going to avoid the situation. "Tomoyo-chan, I'm going to Hong Kong."

"You're what?" exclaimed Kero-chan, sputtering out crumbs of biscuit over Sakura's bed.

"Finally!" Tomoyo exclaimed setting down the botched sleeve embroidery that she had been pretending to be engrossed in. "I thought you would never make up your mind."

Taken aback, for this was not the response she had expected from her best friend, Sakura stammered, "You mean you already knew?"

"I thought you would go as soon as you found out that Syaoran was missing. Instead, you had to wait a month. Well, there's nothing holding us back now that it's spring break," Tomoyo stated. She was relieved—for the first time in a month, some fire had come back to Sakura's eyes. This was the Sakura she knew.

"Us?"

"You weren't planning on going alone, were you? I'm hurt." Slipping out plane tickets from her bag, Tomoyo stated, "Did you expect that I will miss the opportunity to film a grand reunion?"

"But—"

"Besides, I don't think your brother would be so keen on sending you off by yourself across the sea. But if we're going together, it would be sort of a graduation trip," Tomoyo said. "Don't say anything—just take your ticket. Think of it as my graduation present. After all, you gave me such a lovely present." Sakura's graduation present had been a violet Tomoyo-bear, completely decked in a frilly costume that Sakura had sewn for days—nothing as elaborate as Tomoyo would make, but a good imitation.

Sakura opened her mouth and closed it again. Tomoyo would be insulted if she refused Tomoyo's offer, even if it was too good to be true—she knew that she would never be able to afford an airplane ticket even if she used up all her savings. Initially, she would have been frightened to travel alone, but with Tomoyo, it would just be another adventure. She just took her friends hands and held them tightly in gratitude and in relief that Tomoyo was her best friend.

"Don't forget I'll be there also. Who knows Hong Kong better than me!" exclaimed Kero-chan, flying out of the desk drawer in Sakura's bedroom.

"Oh, Kero-chan!" Sakura smiled and gave Kero-chan a tight hug.

"Absolutely not!" Touya exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"Onii-chan, I'm going to Hong Kong whether you let me or not. I already have tickets. Tomoyo-chan's going with me. You don't have to worry about anything," Sakura stated, arms akimbo. In despair, she turned to her silent father. "Otou-san, please let me go."

"I would like it better if you have an adult with you, or if Touya-san or Yukito-san would be able to accompany you," Fujitaka said. "But they're preparing for residency at Kinhoshi Hospital, so it would be impossible for them to go with you, and seeing I have the National Archeologists' Association Seminar…"

"I'll be fine, otou-san," Sakura said pleadingly. "I'm almost sixteen now."

"Well, I think you're old enough to go on a trip without adult accompaniment, especially since you'll be with Tomoyo-san," Fujitaka stated, sighing. How could he refuse his daughter? After all, her mother had been just a little older than Sakura when she had gotten married.

"Otou-san," Touya protested.

"Thank you, otou-san!" Triumphantly, Sakura walked back to her room to pack her bag, turning around at the stairwell to stick her tongue out at her brother.

Miho sat on her bed, staring at the picture in the locket of her brother and her. Her brother, in his navy blue vest and pale blue polo shirt, was smiling so brightly, one arm around her shoulders. These past five years, she had been so fixated on finding her brother that she has lost vision of who she really was looking for. Besides that image in the miniature photo before her, she could no longer remember who Tanaka Mikai was. Sure, there had been the model son, the kind and caring brother, the straight-A student and the archery team captain. Now that she looked back, her brother had fit all these molds, but which one truly described him? There was that polite face he showed the world, but then, there was that far-away look in his blue-gray eyes that she had caught once in a while, as if he belonged somewhere else. Sometimes, very rarely, but more often towards those last several weeks, she saw a wild, rebellious sort of look wash over his eyes, as if he was ready to bolt any moment. Then, there was the blur of events with Kamura-sempai, Tanaka Keisuke's car accident, the company's bankruptcy and debt-collectors, her mother's illness—and not once did Tanaka Mikai break down in front of her. But quietly, one day, he simply disappeared from her life. And it hit her then, that maybe she knew nothing about her brother at all.

There was a knock on the door. Her mother rolled the wheelchair into the door. "Miho, are you still up? It's past midnight—you should go to bed soon."

"Yes mother," Miho said, rapidly shutting the locket. The ruby gem gleamed in the dim lamplight. She had forgotten what it was like to have a mother—Eriol never cared how long she stayed up, and in England, she had made a habit of sleeping whenever she pleased. She stood up. "I'll help you to bed, 'kaa-san."

"That will be nice." Miara yawned. "I beat Eriol-kun in a game of chess. Paid him back for last time."

"Poor Eriol-kun." Miho chuckled. She'd forgotten her mother's competitive streak. Eriol had somehow spelled the chessboard so that Miara merely had to imagine the chessboard and pieces in her head, and she could move them with her mind. As she helped Miara into the bed, she said, "Okaa-san, what would you think if onii-chan is… much closer to us than we think?"

"Mikai?" Miara shut her gray eyes. Miho drew the blanket of her mother's thin frame. It was a blessing that Eriol was such a talented cook—her mother was gaining back weight rapidly, though she would probably never be as healthy and sturdy as she used to be. Then again, her mother used to have the stamina of a bull, her father used to say. "Hmm…" She was quiet for so long that Miho realized that her mother had already fallen asleep.

Quietly, Miho turned off the light and shut the door to the room, which was adjacent to her own room.

Eriol's own chamber was lavish in black velvet and golden trimmings. He slept in a king-size canopy bed and wore satin nightgowns. Today, she caught him leaning back in an armchair with a burgundy nightgown over his pajamas, glasses put aside.

"Tough game?" Miho asked, entering the room. Eriol looked up to her. "I heard my mother beat you in a game of chess?"

"She's a fierce opponent," he replied.

"Sorry—okaa-san's a bit pushy," Miho said.

Eriol smiled. "It's alright—it reminds me of someone."

"I still can't believe you graduated—school's going to be so boring with all of you in high school." Miho sat down on the edge of Eriol's bed.

"In a year, you'll graduate from junior high also," said Eriol.

"That's a long time from now," retorted Miho.

"But it will pass in a flurry," replied Eriol.

"As did the time that I spent right by him, thinking he would tell me the truth, waiting in vain," said Miho with a tinge of bitterness.

"You're not talking about your brother, are you?" Eriol reached over for his glasses.

"Why did he tell me that Tanaka Mikai is dead?" Miho asked. "It doesn't make any sense at all. After all, it was a lie that was going to be uncovered so easily. And, whose graveside was it, then, that he showed me? It couldn't be just any grave, because he seemed too affected by it. And why didn't you say anything to me, all this time, letting me believe all this?"

"You seemed convinced by him for a while—why did you suddenly come about to this conclusion?" Eriol asked.

"I don't know… It seemed logical at that time, his explanation. I remember he held up this silver locket, and then I don't remember much after that, except for his voice, such a lulling voice." She drew out the locket and handed it to Eriol. "There isn't some spell on it, is there?"

With seasoned fingers, Eriol stroked the surface of the locket, tracing the engravings and the smooth ruby stone embedded in the locket. "It's an ancient locket, but I don't see any other power to it than the olden powers sealed within it."

"It's almost as if he hypnotized me with his voice," Miho said. "So that I won't question him any further and take his words in without any suspicion. Does that make any sense? I've always suspected him, but I couldn't catch concrete proof until I saw that locket on him. But, if he had the power to make me believe in something completely ludicrous, than he probably has the power to make me forget everything, no? Then, why did he just alter my memories just enough to make me believe my brother is dead? Why not just let me forget everything?"

"Tinkling with memory is risky business," replied Eriol, still staring at the locket. He fingered the M. M. engraved on the side. "You don't know when memory will be recovered, how it would resurface, what parts will be remembered."

"That doesn't explain, why such an elaborate lie that can be seen through so easily?" Miho stated.

"Maybe, deep down inside, he wanted to be caught," Eriol murmured as he returned the locket, almost reluctant to let it go from his hands. "Good night Miho. Sweet dreams."

It was rare that Sakura had one-on-one time with Rika, since out of her friends, Rika always had the most after-school lessons, and her mother was strict about curfew time. Yet, Sakura felt compelled to check on Rika after graduation—they had sent the graduation tape to Terada-sensei, but hadn't heard back from him yet.

"This is such a cute place," Rika said, looking around the café decorated with their Piffle Princess mascot in pink and white. "I've always wanted to come to Piffle Café but we've always been so busy with our studies."

"I heard from Tomoyo-chan that you're going to Hong Kong for spring break," Rika remarked, sipping on her cup of green tea latte.

"We're leaving tomorrow," Sakura said.

"To see Li-kun?"

Sakura nodded, blushing deeply as she stared into her mug of hot chocolate.

"You know, I used to quite scared of Li-kun when he first transferred from Hong Kong," Rika admitted. "But I grew to realize that he had a gentle heart. I don't know if you know, because you've always been close with him—but he's nicer to all of us too, because he knows we're your friend. When we were doing the Star-Crossed rehearsals, I had trouble memorizing the lines, Isada-kun, who played Lord Montague used to give me a hard time. So, Li-kun he used to practice them with me, in between scenes, backstage, and I know he doesn't particularly enjoy acting."

At this, Sakura smiled wistfully. "That's right, he did play the part of your son—but you never seemed nervous on stage as Lady Montague."

"That's because I couldn't show my stage fright in front of Terada-sensei," Rika said.

Twirling the whipped cream into the frothy drink with her spoon, Sakura said, "Have you contacted Terada-sensei?"

"No—he's moved away and changed his phone number," Rika replied staidly. "My mother monitors all my calls and everybody I meet now—I can't do anything about it."

"But Terada-sensei loves you," Sakura protested.

"Sometimes, love is not enough," Rika said slowly, looking up at her friend with her dark brown eyes. "But I'm okay. I think I needed this time to clear my head and think things through. I want to step away and try to become the best version of myself before showing up to see Terada-sensei again. I know I have many flaws—"

"No you don't, Rika-chan!" Sakura said indignantly. "You're so sweet, smart, talented at the piano—"

"You think well of me because you're my friend, Sakura-chan." Rika smiled. "But I know my flaws. I'm awfully shy and awkward with making new friends—I freeze up and can't talk in public. I'm not outgoing like Naoko-chan or Chiharu-chan, and I'm not particularly athletic like you either, Sakura-chan, or a good listener and role model like Tomoyo-chan. I'm just quiet, boring me. I'm not strong enough to stand up to my parents, either—I love and respect them very much, so it's difficult for me to disobey them. I know all this, but I've done nothing about it, because Terada-sensei liked me just the way I am. But now, I'm going to work hard at becoming a woman that Terada-sensei can proudly have by his side as a comrade, not the quiet, mouse-like me as a student with him as a mentor."

Sakura gazed at Rika in awe, for she had expected her friend to be dejected or teary—instead, Rika was still calm and composed, looking more radiant and feminine than ever before.

When they parted, Rika smiled and said, "Good luck with Li-kun!" With a wave, she left since she had piano lessons even though it was spring break.

Thus, Sakura found herself admiring Rika's resilience as she walked past the Tsukimine Shrine on her way back home. The stately sakura tree was yet bare—the flowers were late this season. She walked further down the road and came by Yukito-san's house. She remembered the days she felt so giddy rollerblading by his house in the morning, in the hopes that he was up. Back then, she would be so happy when he threw her a lemon drop or a caramel, and it would put her into a good mood for the rest of the day.

"Sakura-chan, it's been a long time since I've seen you pass by here," Yukito commented as he walked out of the gates.

"Yukito-san!" Sakura exclaimed. Gone were the days when she would turn bright red and be lost in lightheaded amour. But being Yukito always left her a pleasant feeling inside.

"I was heading towards your house, anyway. Your father invited me over for curry. So I prepared some cookies for dessert. Do you think this is enough?" He pointed to the huge backpack he was carrying.

"Hoe—yes."

They walked down the road together to the Kinomoto residence. Yukito couldn't help munching on a cookie—he offered a bear-shaped one to Sakura. "I heard you're going to Hong Kong, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes."

"And your brother threw a hissy fit?"

Sakura nodded, still holding her cookie.

Yukito sighed. "I tell him to grow up, but he never listens. It's because he's so protective of you."

"I know," Sakura said.

"Li-kun's back in Hong Kong, I heard," Yukito commented, glancing at Sakura with narrowed golden-brown eyes.

"News seems to travel fast," Sakura remarked, taken aback by Yukito's statement. She had never figured out how much Yukito shared her brother's opinion on some things. Lately, she noticed that Yukito defended Syaoran a lot more. Then again, Yukito's mild personality permitted little room for bickering and squabbling.

"Cerberus let me know," was Yukito's reply.

Sakura stumbled over a rock on the ground. It was still nerve-wrecking to hear Yukito talk so frankly about the world of Clow. She still liked to think of him separately from Yue.

Yukito halted also. "Do you remember, some years ago, when I told you that someday you would find the person who you like the most? Did you find your number one person yet?"

This was the first time Yukito had ever brought up that day to her. In a sense, she was surprised that he still remembered what he told her, because she had always considered his words more chosen to console a crying kid, rather than as a serious conversation that he would recall five years later. "Yes, I did."

"And it feels different than you ever felt towards me, doesn't it?" Yukito asked slowly, looking down at the girl standing in front of him, the younger sister of his most beloved, the one person he had tried hardest not to hurt.

"Yes, it does," Sakura replied, looking up into Yukito-san's eyes, to let him know that she really meant her words, that she no longer stung from that incident five years ago when her first confession had been rejected by him. Because that moment had been her growing point. It had helped her realize an even more important feeling, blinded to her because of her adulation of Yue's human self. And she finally said the words that she had been afraid to say all these years, because she did not want to hurt him, because she knew he had been trying to protect her back then. "But Yukito-san, my feelings to you back then were not completely like my feelings for my father."

"I know," he replied softly.

"But thank you, Yukito-san, for your words then. Because they helped me realize who really was my most important person."

"Sakura-chan…" Yukito smiled warmly, for the first time feeling exonerated from breaking young Sakura's heart. He also felt a pang because he realized his little Card Mistress had truly grown up.

"What are you two talking about?" Touya asked jealously, walking up behind the two with a bag of groceries.

"Nothing," Yukito and Sakura said in unison. Touya glared at the two suspiciously as they walked back to the Kinomoto residence.

Mizuki Kai stood by the empty bedside with a bouquet of lilies. He went to the bathroom and filled up a vase halfway with water and set in by the nightstand. Then, he arranged the flowers into the case. The fresh scent of the flower almost drowned out the stale hospital smell of the room. A photo frame was laid face down on the nightstand, and he picked it up. He almost dropped the photo again—it was a family photo, his father and mother linking their arms around Miho and him. They were all smiling widely—he remembered the occasion; it had been Miho's ninth birthday. Probably the last happy gathering. It had been so long since he had seen his father's face. Tanaka Keisuke, the man who had been as mild and temperate as Mizuki Miara had been fiery and temperamental. Even when he was younger, Kai remembered he couldn't help feeling that his father might have been happier had he not inherited the burdens of managing a large-scale company in such a cutthroat industry. And his mother had been so youthful and beautiful—she almost looked like their sister with her long auburn hair—slightly golden-tinged like his own. He had forgotten how her eyes used to twinkle so merrily, before the company went bankrupt, before his father's accident, before everything fell apart. He had also forgotten how one could smile so carefree and genuine.

"What are you doing there, Mizuki-sempai?" came a crisp voice from the doorway.

Kai almost dropped the photo again—he was so rarely caught off guard, but he had been utterly absorbed in the photograph. It took all of his usual suaveness to reply, "Hello Miho. Long time no see."

"Funny to find you here, out of all places when I've been looking for you for a month," Miho continued, entering into the room slowly. "This is my mother's hospital room, you know. Or should I say, _our_ mother's room."

"I'm on duty to change the sheets—making up for missing all those volunteer days," Kai said, refusing to look into Miho's eyes, a task made easier because of his blue-gray tinted glasses. He deliberately ignored her last comment. She couldn't have found out—because he made sure she wouldn't. But what did she mean?

"She's no longer here, you know." Miho walked right up to the nightstand and opened the empty drawer. "Okaa-san's health has improved so much, she has finally been discharged. She'll be staying with me at Eriol's house. Eriol's house is close to the hospital so that she can have regular checkups easily."

"That's great," Kai said, unable to contain a sincere smile of relief.

"It is. I came to check if she has left anything behind." Miho reached out and grabbed the picture frame from Kai's hand. "Oh she has." She slipped the photo into her bag. Then she turned to the nightstand. "The vase too. I bought it for her in England." She yanked the stems out of the lavender glass vase and dumped the lilies into the trashcan. "So, Mizuki-sempai, can you explain to me why I shouldn't find it very odd to find you here out of all places?"

"I told you, I'm just here to clean up the room—"

"The show is over. Just look at me and tell me the truth for once, _onii-chan_," Miho said.

"What… did you call me?" Kai's voice fell flat.

"Did you think you can hide it from me forever? Did you think I was stupid, that I wouldn't notice?" Miho demanded. "That I will always fall for your lies?"

"You're mistaken. You saw for yourself. Your brother is dead—has been for years," Kai said.

"Stop lying to me, onii-chan!" Miho clamped her hands over her ears. "I don't want to listen you your lies anymore!" Angry tears streamed down her face. She was trembling, not from sorrow but full rage. That her brother could stand before her so emotionless.

"Why do you still think that I am your brother?"

"Just stop it, now!" Miho picked up the vase, still filled with water, and flung the water over Kai's head. "Do you think I'm blind? That I can't believe what's in front of my own two eyes. Okaa-san may not be able to see now, but I can see very clearly."

Kai's hair was plastered against his forehead and the water dripped onto his black button-down shirt.

"How long did you think you can hide from me? Why don't you take those blasted glasses off and just look at me with straight eyes; then, try telling me those lies again," Miho stated, reaching out and snatching away Kai's glasses. As she expected, his eyes were the cloudy gray-blue of a stormy sky, not the uncanny violet it was the night at the ski lodge. And Kai stared straight into her own steel gray eyes, his gaze neither wavering nor hesitant.

Realizing he was no way to snake out of this one, he asked slowly. "Why did you wait so long to confront me?"

"It's you—you've been avoiding me. I've always known. Maybe I've tried to deny it, because I've always despised you. But that doesn't change the fact, does it?"

"No, it doesn't."

No, this wasn't supposed to happen this way. She was finally reunited with her brother, but what was this sense of distance? This wasn't her brother. He was not the Mikai she had been looking for all this time. Miho yanked the silver locket from her neck and threw it at Kai's face. It smacked him on his cheek, leaving a red mark, and fell to the floor, open-faced. "Take this with you. I don't want anything that reminds me of you," Miho exclaimed. "I detest you more than anyone else in the world," she said with such contempt in her voice that Kai staggered back. He could not hold his little sister—she could not bear his touch. He could not speak to her—she would not listen. He could not apologize because she would never forgive him. Because betrayal of blood was the worst of betrayals. And he had hurt Miho more than he had ever set out to.

Kai instinctively reached for his sister.

"Stay away from me," Miho snapped, almost with a desperate plea by the end of her sentence. "_Please_."

Those words stung even more than the locket thrown at him. "As you wish."

"And I don't want to see you again," she said, leaving the room without turning back, slamming the door behind her.

Bending over, Kai picked up the locket. On the right oval, there was the picture of him and Miho. Ah, had there really been a time when he was this happy? And on the left side, he found that Miho had inserted a picture of his father and mother from one of their anniversaries. This was the expected outcome, wasn't it? But why did this juvenile desire to weep like a child rise within him? Instead, he burst out laughing. Laughing at his own miserable foolishness.

The next morning, at the break of dawn, Sakura lugged her trunk down the stairs. Kero-chan, still sleeping, was tucked into her purse. She was startled to find her brother, arms crossed, blocking the doorway.

"Onii-chan!" Sakura tugged at her braided pigtail guiltily. "'Nii-chan. I'm sorry—I have to go. Let me pass."

"You can tell me the truth. You're going to see the Brat, aren't you?" Touya remarked dryly.

"If I tell you I'm not, I'll be lying," Sakura replied, eyes downcast. "But onii-chan, please understand. I need to see him. I need to find out what happened. Please, I beg you. Just let me see him one more time."

"He left you without telling you—again. What are you expecting from him? He left you once, he will leave you again, without any sweat. You're only making things worst for yourself. And your body is still weak, still recovering—" Touya was cut off.

"I'm going to go whether you give me permission or not. I would rather you just let me go. Tomoyo-chan's van is waiting outside." Sakura dropped her trunk and flung her arms around her brother's neck. "I'll be fine, onii-chan. I'm a big girl now." Then, grabbing her trunk again, she pushed past her brother and ran towards the black van waiting outside.

Watching his sister ushered into the van by the Daidouji chauffeur, Touya sighed in relent. He called out scowling, "Be careful and watch out for pickpockets!"

The last time Sakura had left the country was for the trip to New York over a year ago. Everything had changed since then, and Sakura felt slightly queasy realizing that this was the first time she was doing something this bold and spontaneous. What would she say when she saw Syaoran? What if he didn't want to see her? What if he was not there? Sakura stood at the boarding gate with a pounding heart, clutching her passport and boarding pass.

"It will be all right, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, squeezing her friend's hand.

Nodding, Sakura slipped her hand into her pocket to feel the hard lump of the broken crystal necklace that Syaoran had given her for Christmas. Syaoran had always come for her. He had always been by her side when she needed him the most. Did he ever need her? She would find out.

"My, my, such beautiful girls traveling on their own? Not such a good idea, I daresay," came a low male voice behind them.

Tomoyo and Sakura jumped and turned around to face a young man in a black leather jacket and a black cap low on his head to hide his face.

"Kai-kun!" Sakura exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I cannot let two lovely young ladies travel unescorted, can I?" Kai said, grinning and holding up his boarding pass.

"No way!" Sakura's jaw dropped. "You're coming to Hong Kong with us?"

"Oh joy, another person added to the mission rescue the Brat squad," Kero-chan muttered from Sakura's bag.

"Is it safe for you to be traveling?" Tomoyo asked. "I thought the police were still on the lookout for Kaitou Magician."

"But a gentleman can surely not let two young girls travel alone in a dangerous, foreign city," Kai stated. "Duty calls."

"Probably the most dangerous thing in the city is yourself," Sakura muttered. Nonetheless, she could not help feeling relieved to have Kai by her side, because out of anyone, Mizuki Kai knew his way around everywhere.

"You gals must be flattered to have such a handsome, talented escort," Kai stated, slinking his arms around both girls' shoulders as they boarded the JAL plane.

"Oh just admit you're going because you're worried about Meilin-chan!" retorted Sakura, taking the first class seat next to Tomoyo.

"NOT!" exclaimed Kai from the seat behind them, taking a glass of orange juice from the stewardess and chugging it down.

Tomoyo and Sakura glanced at each other, poking each other and trying to keep a straight face. In return, they were pelted by peanuts from behind them. When Sakura glanced back, she found Kai angelically crunching on salted peanuts, listening to his soundproof headphones. _Thanks Kai-kun, for worrying._

The airplane whirred as it glided down the runway, ready for take off. Tomoyo clutched Sakura's hand. Turning to her best friend, Sakura smiled tightly. This was the first time she was taken initiative. She did not know what she would say to him when she saw him. All she knew was that she had to see him again. As if Tomoyo sensed the sequence of thoughts going through Sakura's mind, Tomoyo squeezed her hand comfortingly. _Thank you Tomoyo, for always being the best friend anyone could ask for. If you ever need anything, I will always be there for you, so that I could repay the gratefulness I feel at this moment._

The airplane soared off into the sky, passing through layers of clouds and emerging high above the world. _Syaoran, just wait._ _I'm coming. This time, I'll find you…_

_Hong Kong…_

"This hotel room is amazing!" Sakura gasped as they stepped into their room in the Shangri-la Hotel in Hong Kong. The gold-gilded furniture, rich verdant carpet, two queen size beds with satin sheets, brocaded curtains, flat-screen TV—everything was so fancy that Sakura almost felt blinded by the luxury. "I was not expecting anything like this. I mean, it's not like I'm here on vacation or anything."

"I'm sorry—my mother found out that we're going on a trip to Hong Kong, and she couldn't help booking this room for us—it's the suite she uses when she's on business trips. She's a frequent customer here, so…" Tomoyo shrugged. She knew that her mother probably had called up the manager and grilled them, making sure that their accommodation was top-class. There was a luxurious basket of fruits, and another of chocolate, cookie and nuts laid out on the table. "You can say this is her graduation present to us."

"Hoe! I'm not complaining—this is just more than I've ever expected. I'm so grateful—I don't think I would know how to make a hotel reservation on my own," Sakura said. With her own savings, she probably would have had enough money to take the bus to the airport. "Please send my thanks to your mother."

"Of course. Oh, Sakura-chan, check out the view. It's marvelous!" Tomoyo exclaimed, opening the curtains, greeted by the sight of Hong Kong nightscape with the luminous lighting of the high-rise buildings against the turbulent sea. Though she knew they were not here for vacation, Tomoyo could not help wanting to keep Sakura's mind off all the unpleasant events of late.

"Ah, there really is no place like Hong Kong," asserted Kero-chan, wriggling out of Sakura's bag.

"Wonderful indeed!" stated Kai, walking into the suite and helping himself to an apple in the fruit basket. "Perfect place for a honeymoon—oh wait, both of you are single. What a pity."

"Kai-kun!" Sakura glared at him. "How did you get into our room?"

"Don't worry, I won't be impending upon our two princess' privacy." Kai tossed the apple pit into the trash.

"Where are you staying?" Kero-chan asked suspiciously.

"Next doors," Kai replied, holding up his card key.

"Please don't tell me that's a coincidence," Kero-chan remarked from the chocolate box—he had buried himself in it the moment they entered the room and had devoured the entire content of the three-tier assortment of Godiva treats.

"No, I just happen to be a shareholder of this hotel," Kai stated, shrugging. "And they just like to put me in the best room possible when I do stay here—which is next to never."

Scrutinizing Kai's poker face, Sakura sighed in defeat—she could never tell when Kai was telling the truth of joking.

"Oh ho ho! So now begins the Hong Kong Adventure 2!" Tomoyo stated into her camcorder. Her amethyst eyes were fixed upon Mizuki Kai—the person who was probably hurting more than Sakura right now. She was not as close to Kai as Sakura and Syaoran were—probably that was why she was able to gaze at him with more of an objective eye. Kaitou Magician was an enigmatic character, one who had somehow used his carefree ease as a disguise to his morbid resignation to life. He was unpredictable, not quite dependable because he was so calculating and yet so useful because he was unexpectedly resourceful and had no regard for law. He was also Sakura's trump card because he was so capricious in that sense.

"Might our little songstress be pining for a creepy four-eyed sorcerer now that you are in the city of his origin?" Kai whispered lowly into Tomoyo's ears, stepping up right behind her.

Tomoyo jumped slightly—it unnerved her when Kai walked around so stealthily. Since Tomoyo was a keen observer, even without the aid of special powers, she always watched people enter and leave a room. But Kai was the only person who could move about escaping her notice.

"He really knows how to mess with people's minds," Kero-chan grumbled as Kai walked out the room, tossing another apple into the air and catching it. Kero-chan gazed at his Card Mistress who was lost in thought, gazing at the moon shining over the ocean. It had been five years since their last visit to Hong Kong. Not much had changed with the city, but so much had changed for Sakura. For his Card Mistress' sake, Kero-chan hoped that all would be all right with the Brat. After all, he personally cared little for Syaoran. Well, maybe a little, but who wouldn't for one who had done so much for Sakura? Kero-chan did not know whether this would turn into some sort of rescue mission or a romantic entourage—after all, those little kids had grown up now—he was not looking forward to either option. But Kero-chan did not have the heart to tell his Card Mistress that should the Elders wish to keep Syaoran, there was no one would could defy the most powerful clan in Hong Kong, not even Sakura.

Pressing her hand against the cool glass of the window, Sakura stared hard into the blur of light outside. For a month, she had tried to block out all thought of Syaoran, to somehow make it through school and graduate. But ever since she had read her mother's letter, all she could think about was Syaoran, because she believed she would be able to see him very shortly. The Hong Kong nightscape was so dazzling—so grand and somewhat foreign. In the distant harbor, she saw a lighthouse blinking steadily. Somewhere out there was Syaoran.

The only thing to be grateful about going to school in Hong Kong was that winters here were much warmer than Japan. Finally school ended—junior high was over. Li Meilin gathered everything from her desk and dumped it into her book bag. She slipped on a red jacket and left the classroom with heavy feet. Her third year of junior high had been spent straddled between traveling back and forth between Japan and Hong Kong. Somehow, she had passed all her classes but she did not care at all what scores were written in the report card that she had slipped into her bag. She wished she could be back in Japan— Sakura and the others must have had a nice graduation ceremony—if she had her cell phone, she might call and ask how it was. But no, she couldn't think of them. Clutching her jacket tighter around her, Meilin walked towards the school gates. She couldn't help wondering if that wretched thief managed to graduate at all. It bothered her that memories of him, the husky low voice he used to call her name, the way his strong fingers ran through her hair, the way his lips curved into that spiteful smile when he told a lie, all sneaked into her thoughts quite frequently these days when she was unaware. Though she tried not to think of him, she could not help recalling how strangely lonely his eyes were that day by the mysterious graveside on days like this, when the sky was overcast and grayish as if right before a storm.

"Meilin!" a boy from her class called out, running to catch up with her. "Meilin, I was wondering, are you doing anything special for spring break? I was wondering if you wanted to, well… hang out if you don't have any other plans."

"Eh?" Meilin struggled to recall her classmate's name. The only reason why she remembered was because they boy spiked his hair up in a similar style to that _thief. _"Yaomin. Well, I—"

Meilin felt a strong grip around her shoulders that pulled her against a strong chest. "Sorry, she's spending time with me," said a suave voice. Yes, it was that low, husky voice she heard in her ears when she closed her eyes at night, thinking of Japan. But this voice was real. Meilin craned her neck back to see the familiar chiseled jaw-line and straight nose, the brand-name glasses shading his eyes. Her stomach tingled.

"Ah, sorry, Meilin—I didn't know you had a boyfriend!" Yaomin stammered, gulping up at the menacing person standing in front of him, someone who looked like he was a motorcycle gang leader in his black leather jacket and ripped black jeans, earrings gleaming from his lobes and exuded a tough, nonchalant attitude. "Bye Meilin—" And he dashed out the school gates.

Spinning around, Meilin stared in disbelief. There he stood in front of her, with that aggravating smirk on his face, hands in pockets, nonchalantly leaning back against the school gates to give her room to throw a tantrum. And she did as she sputtered, "You! Why are you here?" Who did he think he was, always just showing up as he pleased, popping up so unexpectedly?

"Missed me, baby?" Kai winked over the bridge of his sunglasses, looking as mischievous and charming as ever. He had already attracted a crowd of girls, whispering and nudging each other. They wondered if he was a movie star or maybe a rock band member.

"You wish." Meilin rolled her eyes. Why was her heart thumping? That's right, she didn't expect him, that was all. But why did she want to collide into his chest and hug him tightly to see if he was real? But her legs were planted on the ground. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Why didn't you pick up your cell phone?" Kai demanded. "The one I gave you."

Meilin shrugged. "It ran out of battery."

"And your Hong Kong cell phone as well as your house phone?"

"I don't know. Maybe I was busy studying for finals unlike somebody," Meilin snapped. "How did you find me, anyway?"

Kai reached over and ran a light finger over Meilin's left wrist. She shivered at his touch. His hand was so cold. Glancing at her wrist, she saw the gleaming silver bracelet embedded with a microchip, that he had fastened on her months ago. The only jewelry that she wore was that and the golden chain which she wore fastened right above the silver bracelet, Kai's Christmas present to her. Then, she realized that he knew where her school was, any way, and at this time, it was only expected she would be at school. "Did you miss me, Mei-chan?"

"No," Meilin said flatly. "Well, if you excuse me, my chauffeur is waiting. Have a good trip."

"So cold to an old friend," Kai murmured, stepping closer to Meilin. He whispered in her ears, "The other bracelet has a lie detector. It's indicating to me that you missed me very very much."

"Sure, like I would believe you." But Meilin fingered her golden bracelet nervously nonetheless.

"Just kidding." Kai grinned. "But I can tell that in your eyes, you were thinking of me. Right? Or would you rather that I have left you to that classmate of yours? He was pretty good-looking, I admit. Not as handsome as me though."

Meilin had to agree with that—in terms of being handsome, she found Syaoran and a handful of her Li cousins very handsome. But Kai had a strangely captivating face that no one would forget, especially his eyes. "Stop paying around, Kai, I can't talk to you. Just go away and leave me in peace." Meilin glanced around, hoping to convey irritation to Kai despite her weak-kneed state. But she couldn't help wondering if there was the slightest twinge of jealousy in Kai's voice.

"I guess you're being watched also?" Kai's lips curled in a furtive smile. "Shall we get some privacy then?" Without warning, he reached out and grabbed Meilin's arm, then dragged her along, sprinting down the soccer field and leaped over the walls farthest from the school entrance driveway.

"What are you doing, Kai? Let go of me!" Meilin protested in gasps as gravel got kicked up and her book bag banged against her legs. But Kai was running so fast it took all her breath to just keep up with him. "I'm supposed to return straight home after school—I'll get in trouble. The driver will report back to the Clan and—"

"Meilin, I'll kiss you if you don't just shut up," Kai shouted. And that shut her up.

And suddenly, they found themselves outside of the school gates, thrust into the chaos of one of the busiest commercial cities. Meilin found it easier to just let Kai lead her through the crowded Hong Kong streets, through furtive allies that she didn't even know existed, and follow without fighting against him. Why was he here? Was he alone? Why, oh why did he have to reenter her life just at this point?

Soon, the two found themselves weaving in and out of Bird Street, probably Meilin's favorite part of Hong Kong. "So pretty," she sighed, gazing at the multi-colored parrot in its elegant iron-wrought cage. She realized that Kai was still holding her hand. Blushing, she said, "You can let go of me now. I won't run away. Really, what is it with you? Taking people to places against their will, always turning up spontaneously and creating a mess. What am I supposed to tell mother when I go back home?"

"Just tell her the truth. That you got kidnapped by the Kaitou Magician. Again." Kai grinned slowly.

Why, oh why did her stomach flutter like this when he smiled? She blamed it on running so much. "Well, are you going to tell me why you are here?"

"Sakura-chan's here. You can probably guess why. And Tomoyo-chan, Kero-chan and I are here for moral support." The smile dropped from his face as he turned solemn. "And if you care to fill me in with the missing gaps. What's going on with the Clan?"

Unable to face him, Meilin replied slowly, "I don't know. I haven't seen him yet since he returned."

"How come? He's your cousin."

"Things have… changed within the Clan," Meilin said. "I'm not really a part of the inner circle anyway. Only reason I knew what was going on was through Syaoran, because I was close friends with him. And Syaoran's been confined to the main headquarters. He's not allowed to meet anyone, so I've been told."

"Are they punishing him for defying the Clan's orders?" Kai asked. "Why did he return so suddenly?"

"Well, the Great Elder is ill," Meilin began. "And since Uncle Wutai has taken control of Clan affairs, everything's become stricter."

"You really don't know what's going on at all, do you?" Kai sighed. "Maybe it's better for you that way."

"It makes me so mad," Meilin continued, stopping in the middle of the streets and staring at her feet. "I can't save him. I'm powerless. They won't even let me enter the main house—because I'm a nobody in the Clan. We're here, in the same city again, and I can't do anything for him."

Patting Meilin on the head, Kai said, "Well, Syaoran's a big boy. He knows what he's doing."

"But I don't understand how he could just come back so abruptly, after stating so adamantly that he'll stay in Japan with Sakura," Meilin stated. "Did anything happen between them? I heard about the Plague and all in the news—it was a dark force, wasn't it? But Sakura-chan sealed it, right? It must have been hard. But it's Sakura-chan, so she must have managed fine."

At that moment, Kai did not have the heart to tell Meilin the grueling details—as he had suspected, Clan affairs were kept strictly internal. At the same time, the Elders realized the intimate bond between Meilin and her cousin and thus kept her closely monitored and watched. They were all puppets of the Clan.

Sakura had visited Syaoran's house once before, six years ago, when she had won the trip to Hong Kong. She had met his mother and four sisters and even slept at Syaoran's grand mansion, along with Tomoyo, her brother and Yukito-san. At that time, she had been in awe of how large and beautiful of a house Syaoran lived in—it was grander than anything she had imagined. The estate had extensive gardens, well cared for by the best botanists in Hong Kong. When Sakura had mentioned it to Syaoran, after the trip, that she had been surprised by the life style Syaoran lead back in Hong Kong, Syaoran had replied that his house was nothing compared to the Li Clan Main House, that the Li's owned much more extensive land throughout Hong Kong. It was then that Sakura first gained some sort of inkling of what kind of power the Li Clan wielded in Hong Kong.

When Sakura got off the tram with Tomoyo, she could feel her heart pounding as each step took her closer to Syaoran's house. They finally walked up the gates of the estate upon the hills. The butler answered the door and led them inside, almost as if they had been expected. Sakura and Tomoyo walked through the beautiful gardens, fragrant with the scent of peony. The girls were lead to the parlor, where they sat down on the luscious silken couch. While the last time she had been there, Sakura had been bubbling with excitement, gaping at the rich tapestries and ornate bric-a-bracs, this time, Sakura's eyes were fixated on the tiny flower patterns on the green carpet. She was gripping Tomoyo's hand so tightly that Tomoyo felt the circulation getting cut off.

Finally, a tall, stately woman in an elaborately embroidered silken _hanfu_, her jet-black long hair tied from her face, entered the room.

Immediately, Sakura stood up and bowed deeply. Tomoyo also bowed but keenly examined the leaf pattern on Li Ielan's robes to copy it to a new Chinese dress for Sakura.

"Kinomoto Sakura. Daidouji Tomoyo." Ielan narrowed her amber eyes. "It has been a while. How may I help you young ladies?"

"Please, may I see Syaoran," Sakura burst out.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that." Sakura looked so stricken that Ielan added, "He is not here."

"Then where is he?" Sakura asked, glancing around the room, as if Syaoran could be in any room in this great house.

"At a relative's," Ielan replied shortly. "If that is all, I have to kindly request you girls to leave now. I am not sure if you are aware that these are not good times for the Li Clan. I advise you to stay out of Clan affairs—it is for the best."

Shaking her head, Sakura exclaimed, "I must see Syaoran! Please, let me know where I can find him."

"Syaoran does not wish to see you, my dear girl," Ielan said sorrowfully. "You won't be able to see him, so I advise you two return to Japan."

"I just want to see him once," Sakura said, gazing up at Syaoran's mother with pitiful eyes. Syaoran's favorite shade of green, Ielan noted.

Ielan stretched out her arm with her fan in her hand, tilting Sakura's chin up with the tip of the fan to see Sakura's face properly. "I would take you to see him, were it under my jurisdiction, but he's currently residing in the Main House. Outsiders are forbidden to enter there. Stop wasting your time and go back home now. Do not seek him anymore—it will be best for both of you."

"I just want to know if he's all right," Sakura said desperately. "Please, tell me at least how he is doing!"

"He's doing perfectly fine. I don't know why you would think contrary," replied Ielan curtly. "This is his home, where he belongs."

Sakura stared into Ielan's eyes. Syaoran's mother wouldn't lie to her, would she? If she said Syaoran was fine, he must be fine. _Where he belongs… That's right. Syaoran's place in life isn't beside me. And my place in life is not beside him, either. Then how can anything come from this relationship?_

The two girls were escorted out of Ielan's house.

"So, we didn't get to see Syaoran-kun after all. I didn't realize he wouldn't be home," Tomoyo said as they walked into the tram taking them back down the hill. It had begun to drizzle. Being prepared as usual, Tomoyo took out from a bag of essentials she carried with her a pale pink coat for Sakura and a lavender one for herself.

"Thanks Tomoyo," Sakura said, shivering as she snuggled into the warmth of the coat. Wasn't Hong Kong supposed to be warmer than Japan?

"Strange weather," Tomoyo said, tying her coat belt around her waist. "I wonder if it's because of global warming."

"The world is coming to and end," replied Kero-chan gloomily from Tomoyo's bag.

"Oh Kero-chan—we'll take you for dim sum tomorrow." Tomoyo unwrapped a lollipop and stuck it into Kero-chan mouth.

"Maybe it's just global warming," said Kero-chan, sucking happily.

Tomoyo turned to Sakura, who walked down the harbor lost in thought. "What are you doing to do now?"

"Find Kai," replied Sakura with new ferocity.

"Why?" Kero-chan asked from her jacket pocket.

"Because he'll know where the Li Clan Main House is," replied Sakura.

Walking down the bustling streets of Hong Kong with Kai was like being lead by a snake—he slithered in and out of the crowds. Sometimes he pulled her along, other times, he let her walk her ahead and watched from behind, like a cobra ready to pounce on a mouse, Meilin thought.

"Well, can you at least tell me where we're going in such a hurry?" Meilin finally demanded, yanking her hand from Kai's iron grip.

Kai stopped and blinked. "Not anywhere particularly."

Hands on hips, Meilin demanded, "You mean you've been dragging me around for hours without any reason?"

"Who said there was no reason? I just wanted to go on a date with you!" Kai replied cheerfully.

"Stop playing your games with me," Meilin snapped. "You don't know how different things are now. I can't be doing this. Just let me go back home. I'm already in enough trouble."

"What happened to your adventurous streak, Mei-chan?" Kai sighed.

"Being a Li killed it," replied Meilin, staring at the sky. It was such a dismal, cloudy day. Was Syaoran locked up somewhere? Did he meet Leiyun yet? Was the Clan going to punish Syaoran, or would they give him another chance as the Chosen One? Would Syaoran reconsider if he was given another chance? Thus far, she had not heard of any punishment for the ex-Chosen One, so she figured Syaoran was at least safe for now. A large plop of water fell on her forehead. She blinked. Another fell on her forehead. She groaned as the shower began. "This is all your fault!" she said through chattering teeth as her wet uniform clung to her skin.

Wordlessly, Kai slipped off his leather jacket and put it around her shoulders. He was only wearing a black sleeveless shirt underneath. As the rain droplets clouded his sunglasses, he had slipped them off and was looking up at the sky also with a nostalgic smile.

Hugging the leather jacket, still warm from Kai's body, tightly around her, Meilin asked, "What are you smiling about?"

"Anniversary," Kai said.

"Of what?" Meilin let out a loud sneeze in spite of herself.

"Seems like it's always raining when I'm with you. This won't do—my hotel's near by. Do you want to go there and dry up and wait until the rain ends?" Kai asked.

"No way," replied Meilin. The thunder rumbled in the distance, and she jumped.

Taking her by the hand, Kai lead her through the streets, where people were running indoors to take cover. Blinking through her wet lashes, Meilin looked up several times to take a peek at Kai, this mystery person who had somehow chosen to meddle in her life. _Why me?_ She asked herself again and again what she had done to deserve this wretched lying, two-faced thief. Yet, then, when she saw his tall, muscular form silhouetted by the blur of the raindrops bouncing off his skin, the way his eyes gleamed like his periwinkle earrings, the way his tousled hair fell onto his forehead, the gel holding it up in spikes having been washed away by the water, she could not help feeling something moving in her heart that she had thought had long since been dead.

"If you have the money to stay at such a luxurious hotel, please tell me why you were living in such a dismal little hole of an apartment back when you first moved to Japan, when you kidnapped me," Meilin remarked as they entered the fancy hotel, embarrassed walking across the glossy marble floor, leaving a wet trail behind her.

"The ladies seem to like expensive hotel rooms better than dingy old studios," replied Kai, shaking the water from his head.

"Stupid of me to ask," Meilin muttered, feeling wretched as water dripped from her long hair, making a pool at her feet. "So, how many ladies have you had the pleasure of inviting thus far in your short stay?"

"Just you." Kai grinned again. "Why, jealous?"

"You wish." Meilin sneezed again.

"While I admit there's something very appealing about a schoolgirl in a wet uniform, I recommend that you change out of your wet things. You'll catch a cold."

"No way!" Meilin exclaimed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"There's a bathrobe in the closet—you can wear that until the dry cleaner brings back your uniform. I'm calling them to get my jacket dried anyway," Kai replied, peeling off his wet-shirt.

Turning around quickly, blushing, Meilin stammered, "Fine, I'm changing in the bathroom." She grabbed the bathrobe and ran to the bathroom. Peeling out of her cold and wet uniform, Meilin sighed as she wiped herself dry with a towel, then wrapped the warm, terry bathrobe around her. Plopping down on the covered toilet seat, Meilin buried her head in her hands. What was she doing? Why did she find her way here? Because when she was with Kai, she could momentarily forget about the dismalness of the rest of her life. Because with Kai, she felt needed by someone. Because with Kai… because when she was with Kai, she felt that she did not have to put up a front because he could see right through her anyway.

"Are you finished changing? The drycleaner came," Kai stated, sticking his head into the bathroom.

"Don't come in here without knocking!" Meilin stated, throwing a shoe at his head and missing.

"You're not even using the toilet," Kai grumbled, taking the jacket and the uniform and handing it to the bemused drycleaner. "Well, aren't you going to come out of there? If you're hungry, we can order room service. Since you can't go out like that."

Meilin glared at Kai as he tapped his foot by the bathroom door frame. A towel was slung over his shoulder. He had changed into dry clothes but hadn't bothered to spike his hair up again, and they hung into his eyes just like the picture she'd seen of him in olden days. And she realized that it was a lovely rusty copper hue, the color of his real hair color, she suspected. What did that mean? That he was through with disguises and all pretenses?

"You're going to catch a cold if you don't dry your hair," Kai murmured, walking towards her and resting a hand on top of her head. Her hair was still dripping because they were rolled into tight buns. "Why are you sulking so much? Are you that mad because I made you come with me? Or are you glad I'm here and this is just your way of expressing that you're happy?" With gentle fingers, Kai began to undo Meilin's hair from the tight buns, easing out the pins and the ribbons. They swished down in a mass of silky jet black hair that reached down her back. Taking the towel from his shoulder, Kai began to rub her head dry.

Meilin sat, letting him rub her temples with the towel, because if felt good do have someone take care of her for a change. After he finished, he set her on her feet. "Now, something to eat?" Meilin nodded. Oftentimes with Kai, she realized that in the end it always ended up with him having his own way. But she found she didn't mind.

Half an hour, room service arrived, and Meilin grabbed meat buns in one hand and chopsticked chunks of fried rice into her mouth—she had been ravenous and it was well past dinner time.

Kai chuckled, watching Meilin eat. "Why didn't you tell me you were this hungry?"

"I didn't know I was hungry," Meilin said with her mouth full. She gulped down a cup of jasmine tea. "Why aren't you eating—the food's going to be gone if you don't eat quicker."

Leaning closer to Meilin, Kai stared at her hard. "See, I told you that you look better with your hair done."

Meilin began choking on her tea. Self-consciously tugging at the end of her long hair, Meilin looked away. "Well, so how are you doing? You didn't suffer from the Plague or anything, did you?"

"I'm fine," Kai replied. "Guess what—I got caught by Miho. We were on the school ski trip, and she saw me wearing the locket—you know the silver one with the ruby."

She had noticed that Kai was no longer wearing his locket. "What did you do?"

"I hypnotized her. Told her Mikai is dead," Kai replied.

"Are you stupid?"

"Yeah." Kai sighed. "Do you think I made a mistake, lying to her like that?"

"Well, it's your choice," Meilin replied shortly. "If you want her to hate you all the more when she finds out the truth, let it be."

Kai set down his chopstick. "I actually wanted to tell her. But she found out before I could."

"She found out? Even after you hypnotized her? How?" Meilin did not know how Miho would react to being deceived like that to her face—especially by her own brother.

"It was a disguise bound to fall apart some day," was his matter-of-fact reply.

"And then?"

"She said she didn't want to ever see me again. That she detested me more than anyone else in the world."

Meilin shivered at the emotionless way he said this. "You mean you ran away, _again_? Mizuki Kai, I wonder when you will stop trying to run away from everything and just face yourself," she sighed. "You're just a big coward."

"Maybe I am." Kai stood up and walked over to the bed, plopping down.

As they waited for the drycleaner to come back with her uniform, Meilin sat awkwardly on the chair by the window, hugging her arms tightly around her. The nightscape was amazing—it was rare that she got to see her home city from so high up. Hong Kong was no doubt a beautiful place. But to her, it was a place of imprisonment. Someday, she would leave here for good, leave the Li Clan behind and be at a place where she could just be Meilin, not the "girl without powers," or "that girl who's cousin to the Chosen One." When she had heard that Syaoran was no longer the Chosen One, she had been distraught for him. Yet, she had been silently relieved also. The only loyalty she felt towards the Clan was towards Syaoran. So long as Syaoran was the Chosen One, she was loyal to the Li's. But with him no longer affiliated to the Clan, there was nothing binding her to it anymore.

"You know, Mei-chan, you actually might have a shot at him now," Kai remarked, rolling on his side on the bed, breaking the long silence. "He's powerless, you're powerless. He's back here, you're back here."

"What are you talking about?" Meilin turned around to face Kai.

"Oh, you don't know. Syaoran—he's lost all his powers because he transferred it to Sakura. To save her. She was going to die—result of sealing the Plague and trying to save everyone. So, our dear little wolf is utterly powerless now—which works out well for you because now you don't have to feel intimidated or inferior to him." Kai smirked.

Meilin reeled in shock at Kai's words—what had happened in the past months? Syaoran without power? Impossible. But it all made sense—it was something Syaoran would do for Sakura.

"Well, does the prospect excite you?" Kai leaned his chin on his hand from the bed.

Frowning, Meilin glared at Kai. "How dare you even suggest something like that?"

"Because I'm jealous of him," replied Kai flatly.

"What are you jealous of?" Meilin asked, taken aback.

"Everything. He's braver than I can ever hope to be," Kai said. "He aggravates me, the sincerity he puts in everything. I don't think I'd be able to sacrifice everything for the one I love."

"But you did, Kai. You gave up everything in order to save Miho and your mother!" Meilin said, bolting up from her seat.

"That was me being selfish. I ran away. I thought it was enough to restore everything lost to Miho. Mother is slowly recovering now since Sakura sealed the Plague. But even so… I promised I would return everything to normal, and I couldn't." Kai's voice choked up. His mother had told him they could live together again, all three of them. It had made him so happy when she told him that. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't restore all the damage that had already been done. "For a brief while, I thought maybe I could have returned to them. Maybe they would forgive me. But I came here instead. I could not face them after all I've seen of the world, all I've done. I can't go back to being the model son, Tanaka Mikai. Not even for Miho. It'll suffocate me!"

And for the first time, Meilin felt that Kai was truly being truthful to her. She realized that here was a plea to be forgiven and comforted. Why it had to be her, she did not know. But maybe Kai had been alone for so long that he needed the warmth of just one person, any person, and she happened to be there. She put her arms around Kai's head, and he leaned against her stomach. What was this strange fluttering deep within her, as if she was the one being comforted? She was no longer filled with pity for this boy—no it was something else. This feeling of wanting to soothe him, wanting to hold him and support him. He was no longer a stranger. He was no longer that rascal thief who had kidnapped her. He was no longer that dangerous criminal that had stumbled upon her room with a bullet hole in his chest. He was no longer that annoying neighbor that teased her and mocked her. He was Mizuki Kai, just a person as lost as she, as lonely as she, as in need of another person's warmth as she. Then, she whispered the words that she knew he longed to hear. "Kai, it's all right. You don't have to try so hard anymore. You don't have to run. You've done enough already."

Kai wrapped his arms around Meilin's waist, drawing her closer to him so that he could breathe in her fragrance—no, his own cologne was drowning out her scent of orange and cinnamon. He knew he did not have to say anything. For Meilin understood. That he was thankful to her for just listening without judging him.

At that tranquil moment, the door swung open. "Kai-kun, have you seen Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked, bursting in the room—she had found the door ajar, for Kai had not shut it properly after the drycleaner came. Her eyes flickered between a dark-haired girl in a bathrobe, and Kai on the bed, then she blushed a deep crimson. "Sorry to interrupt!" Then she rigidly closed the door and scurried away.

Heedless to the interruption, Kai's hands inched up Meilin's back, playing with the ends of her slightly damp hair.

"Kai." Meilin frowned, trying to push Kai back. "Kai, wasn't that just Sakura?"

"Oh… Did I forget to mention she and Tomoyo-chan are staying next doors?"

"Yes, you did forget to mention it!" Meilin exclaimed, the tips of her ears turning crimson.

"I don't think she even recognized you," Kai said, pulling Meilin down onto his lap. Meilin collided onto his chest awkwardly.

Placing a hand firmly on his chest, Meilin pushed him away. "Don't even try of doing anything."

Sighing, Kai grumbled, "Stupid Sakura… Everything was going so smoothly."

"Tomoyo-chan, Tomoyo-chan, where were you?" Sakura exclaimed, grabbing her friend's hands as Tomoyo entered the room, juggling a dozen different shopping bags.

"Oh, just look at all these pretty silk fabrics I bought!" Tomoyo exclaimed, setting down shopping bags with rolls of fabric in scarlet, cherry pink and navy blue from the night market. "They were so cheap compared to Japan."

"Tomoyo-chan, you won't believe it. Kai-kun has a _girl_ in his room!" Sakura stated. "And I walked in on them!"

Tomoyo almost laughed because Sakura looked so mortified—it was also amusing to see Sakura so flustered over something so trivial. At least her mind was off Syaoran for the while being.

"He's a grown boy. It's natural," Tomoyo replied straight-faced. She thought it wise not to remind that Sakura herself had spent a night at a hotel in Tokyo with Syaoran, not to mention that she had lived alone with him for several months. "Who was the girl?"

"I don't know," Sakura stated. "I ran out too quickly to see. What will Meilin-chan say?"

"Are you sure it wasn't Meilin-chan?" Tomoyo pointed out.

Sakura tilted her head. "Oh!" Then she turned pink again.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Tomoyo called out.

"Tomoyo-chan! Sakura-chan!" Meilin flew into the room, giving the two girls a tight hug. "I missed you guys so much!"

Kai followed behind grumpily.

"Meilin-chan, is that your Hong Kong school uniform? I've never seen you in it," Tomoyo stated. "It's really cute!"

"Isn't it?" Meilin swirled around in her freshly dry-cleaned and pressed gray plaid skirt and matching vest over a white blouse and red ribbon tied around her neck. Her hair still hung loose over her shoulders, so they almost didn't recognize her for a second. "It looks better on me than the Seijou uniform, I think, which is the one thing better about going to school here. Though this is my last day wearing it, now that I think of it. Can you believe it? We're becoming high school students. How was your graduation? How's Chiharu-chan and Naoko-chan and everyone? Do you guys have a yearbook? Did Kai even graduate or is he lying to me?"

Sakura smiled—it was just like Meilin to talk nonstop with so much energy. She hadn't changed a bit.

"Meilin-chan, you look well. How have things been lately?" Sakura asked.

"Poor Sakura-chan. You look like you came back half from dead or something." Meilin touched Sakura's cheeks. "What happened?"

"She _did_ come back half from death," Kai muttered. But Kero-chan sent him a warning look.

"H-how's Syaoran doing?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"Well, I assume," Meilin replied flatly.

"You mean… you haven't seen him either?" Sakura blinked. She thought Meilin surely would know.

"He's in the Main House. Aunt Ielan's been to visit him there. She told me that he's doing fine. His arm's healing well," Meilin said.

"Oh yeah… His arm." Sakura recalled how Syaoran's arm had been bitten by the Plague, paralyzing it. And the first thing he did after he regained use of it was smash up the glass door at the hospital in a fight with her brother.

"How did he injure it in the first place?" Meilin asked.

"He lost his temper. With my brother."

Meilin giggled—she could imagine that and felt sorry she missed the fight.

"I went to his house today," Sakura said, toying the grapes in the bowl.

"Oh?"

"I met his mother. She told me to go back to Japan."

Meilin frowned. "Don't take offense—Aunt Ielan has always been rather brusque. It's for the best. You know… Syaoran has been neglecting his duties. You probably heard already how he's no longer the Chosen One."

"Yes, he did tell me about it."

"But he clearly did come back to the Clan. And the Clan took him back. That means, he's trying to make amends. It'll take a while for him to regain the trust of the Clan. But at least they're giving him another chance. It's best to leave him alone for now. I'm doing the same—he didn't even call me once since he returned. I just hear from here and there that he's up and about now." Meilin realized she was rambling now, and Kai caught her eye. Kai could see right through all her lies. He knew she was just coming up with words to somehow reassure Sakura.

"But he never told me he was going to leave. Not a word. And he promised me," Sakura said.

"Well, he's never been good with words. I mean, it may have been a sudden decision on his part." Meilin played with the ribbon around her neck nervously.

"I must speak to him and figure out exactly what's going on," Sakura stated. "Meilin-chan, you must tell me where the Main House is."

Meilin sighed. ""You can't go to the Main House. Outsiders are forbidden."

"Please, Meilin-chan."

Sighing, Meilin found a notepad and began sketching a map. "Well, here's Syaoran's house—you've been there before. And a couple blocks down is my house. You go straight down this street and take a right—follow the side road. Then you'll come to the Main House—more like, it's a village of Li's. There's the main mansion, and surrounding villas occupied by the Elders. You won't be able to miss it. But you won't be able to enter. I doubt you'll be able to see him, even if you get through all the security guards."

"Hoe-e… I'm not good with directions," Sakura lamented as she saw the intricate sketch unfolding in front of her.

"Don't worry, I'm good at them," Kai said.

"You're coming too?" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Sure, why not. Might as well put my trade to use. Except I've never stolen a person before. Besides Mei-chan, of course," Kai replied, trying to circle and arm around Meilin's waist. In return, Meilin smacked him.

Meilin snuck back into her room at the break of dawn, which was no easy feat as she had to climb up the huge oak tree in the backyard—thank goodness PE was her forte. _So this is what if feels like to sneak around like Kaitou Magician._ Swinging her bag through the window in her room, Meilin then heaved herself in. She shivered—it was a lot colder before the sun was up. _Whew, at least my mother would not find out that I was out all of last night._

To her dismay, she found that her mother was sitting on her bed, arms crossed. Meilin stumbled and gaped at her mother.

Standing up slowly, her mother gazed at Meilin solemnly. "Where have you been, Li Meilin?"

"I—I… I was just out with friends," Meilin stammered.

Raising her hand, Meilin's mother slapped Meilin across the cheek loudly and smartly. "Li Meilin, you know better than anyone what kind of times these are. You can't simply just go out and do whatever you want. You must obey the rules."

"Why can't I just do everything that other teenagers get to do?" Meilin burst out, clutching her stinging cheek.

"You are not just anyone. You are a Li," replied her mother.

"Well, I never asked to be a Li. What's the point—I'm not gifted, I don't have any special skills. But why do I have to follow everything that the Clan says?" Meilin demanded.

"It was a mistake letting you got to Japan in the first place—you've changed so much. You would never talk back to adults before," her mother said sorrowfully. "Meilin, everything I say is for your own good. You don't want to displease the Elders. They're keeping an eye on you. You must do you best to be on good behavior—you don't want to garner the Elder's disapproval."

"I don't care anymore! Why should I when you won't let me see Syaoran!" Meilin sank down on her knees. There was a silence. There, she had said it. It had been a taboo to even mention him, ever since he had been disowned by the Clan. "Why can't I even meet him?"

"I'm sorry Meilin—but the Elders have put him under house arrest. Even Ielan can't see him freely. It's best to obey the Elders for now. After all, at least he's been accepted back after his blatant display of disobedience. We can only wait and see to see if he will be forgiven."

"Syaoran did not do anything wrong," Meilin murmured, fingering her stinging cheek. "No, there is no reason why the Clan must punish him."

"Syaoran has already disappointed the Clan once, when he did not bring back the Clow Cards. He did not have room to make anymore mistakes," Meilin's mother, who had the same bright amber eyes as Meilin, responded.

"So, you're saying this was his last strike, mother?" Meilin questioned. Her mother only shook her head and let Meilin go to bed even though it was broad daylight by now. After all, it was the beginning of spring break.

_Back in Japan…_

"Okaa-san, I'm sorry—I guess the cherry blossoms are blooming late this year," Miho said to her mother as she pushed her mother down the path near by the Clow Reed residence. Even though her mother could not see it, she would be able to feel the petals floating in the breeze.

"It's all right. Breathing in fresh air is good enough," Miara replied to her daughter. "You know, you should tell Eriol-kun that it is not a good idea to always stay indoors. I remember he used to be such an awful pasty white, worse than me, and I've been hospitalized for six years. Thank goodness I don't have to see that pallor anymore."

Miho giggled—her mother was so frank sometimes. Eriol had grown to be quite intimidated by Miara lately and had withdrawn to his study quite frequently. Unfortunately, Miara enjoyed being around books so joined him in the study where there was an extensive collection of books on the shelves and coerced Suppi-chan to read aloud to her.

When the mother and daughter pair returned to the mansion, Nakuru exclaimed, "You have a package, Miho-chan!"

"Really? From who?" Miho asked, eying two huge parcels wrapped in brown paper by the doorway.

"I don't know. It didn't say," Nakuru replied.

"Is it safe to open it?" Miho asked Eriol, who tiptoed down the stairwell to avoid Miara's attention.

"I presume so." Eriol yawned—he was utterly bored because his favorite playthings, Sakura and Syaoran, were currently absent from the country. Along with his third and fourth favorite playthings.

"So, Eriol-kun, exactly how old are you again?" Miara asked.

"Okaa-san… This is…" Miho said in a hushed voice as she opened the first parcel. They saw the glint of gold. Soon, Nakuru and Eriol helped her peel off the packaging to find the Mirror of Truth sitting in the middle of the house. "It's finally been returned to us."

Miara reached out and touched the gold-wrought fame of the family heirloom. What had started it all. If she could see through the glass, what would she see now? Her eyes were misty. The mirror that had cost her Mikai.

"Who do you think sent it?" Nakuru asked.

Miho replied with a lump in her throat, "A thief and liar."

"Well, what's in the second parcel?" Eriol pointed to the second brown package, almost as large as the first.

"Won't beat the Mirror of Truth," Suppi-chan remarked.

"We'll see," Eriol replied grimly. Maybe spring break wouldn't be quite so boring.

_The next day in Hong Kong…_

"This is such a bad idea," declared Kai as he and the two girls circled nearer to the Main House, which would have been impossible to find since it was so deep into the winding hillside. "There is no way you're going to get in, and in broad daylight too."

"That's the Main House, right?" Sakura asked, blatantly ignoring Kai's grumbling.

"A part of it—it's a huge estate. This entire hill can be sort of seen as the Li Clan's mini fiefdom. A town of Li's, basically. But the Main House is the Headquarters for the Inner Council and also the Council of the Elders."

"What is this Inner Council and the Council of Elders?" Tomoyo questioned. She couldn't help admiring her handwork on all their outfits—they were all fitted in black, granted that was the norm for Kai. Sakura looked delectable in her tight-fitting long-sleeved _qipao_ of fine black silk, which cut off into a miniskirt and was juxtaposed by long black boots which reached to her thighs. Her hair was rolled into buns on each side of her hair in a style similar to Meilin's. Even Kero-chan wore a black cape for the occasion, just to please Tomoyo, who had been sulky that her outfits were going to waste lately. Tomoyo herself wore a deep violet _qipao_ with black embroidery.

"Well, the Li Clan is a large family and also a very hierarchical one. But the Inner Council is basically the decision making board, and the Council of the Elders runs the Inner Council. The Head of the Li Clan is Li Wutai, Syaoran's uncle. He resides in the Main House and also runs Clan affairs ever since the Great Elder has fallen ill," Kai explained as he peered out from behind a wall to scout if the coast was clear.

"You know an awful lot about the Li Clan," Kero-chan commented.

"As a thief, I always to thorough background research before I make a move," replied Kai smugly.

"So, this is where Syaoran is now," Sakura said, gazing at the massive stone walls surrounding what she presumed to be the Main Estate—this was even larger than Syaoran's house, which was probably the largest residence she had ever seen, even larger than Tomoyo's mansion. "I wonder why he's here and not at his house."

Kai did not have the heart to tell Sakura that it was likely that Syaoran was awaiting the judgment of the Inner Council. Instead, he remarked, "Well, what do you want to do? We can sneak in, or—"

"Can't we knock and ask for Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

Rolling his eyes, Kai said, "You can't get in without a proper appointment. This is the Li Headquarters—people don't just show up and enter as they please."

"It's rather an intimidating place," Tomoyo remarked—and she wasn't easily impressed. Yet, the place breathed old money and name. And even from here, she could see the guards stationed by the front gates—she knew there would be many more by the other entrances and inside the house. Unlike her own bodyguards, who were mostly for appearance, though they were quite qualified to protect her, she had a feeling the Li's guards were seasoned martial artists who were trained to the extreme.

"So, how are we going to get in, and if we do, how will we ever even locate the Brat in this massive estate. For all we know, he might not even be in right now," Kero-chan declared.

"Hush—there's someone coming out," Kai said, ducking behind the wall, dragging Sakura back with him. "Well, this is our chance. The gates are open. I'm going to create a distraction and you girls sneak in and do what you can."

"Wait!" Kero-chan exclaimed. "We can't just break into the Li's Main House!"

Kai leaped up onto the top of the iron-cast gate. The guards pointed to him and the alarms started ringing.

A guard demanded "Who's there? I command you come down and show your face!"

Black cloak fanning out behind him magnificently, Kai declared, "Catch the Kaitou Magician if you can!" He waved his arms in the air and a whirlpool or roses blasted out at the guards. There were shouts and loud explosions of tear gas everywhere.

Sakura sweat-dropped—leave it to Kai to create such a fancy diversion.

"Now!" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura, grabbing her friend by the hand. They ran through the front entrance while the guards began chasing after Kai into the northern gardens. Once they found themselves within the walls, they realized that there were so many people within the estate, they would not be noticed at least until someone spoke to them and realized they were Japanese.

It took a good ten minutes for them to reach the Main House, which almost resembled the structure of an ancient Chinese feudal castle. They circled around the house until they reached a side door, where a line of maids trailed in through the terrace with baskets of tangerines, supposedly gathered from the Li Clan's orchards, a part of the extensive estate. They each picked up a basket of tangerine and carried it in, blending right in with their dark _qipao_.

Once they found themselves in the long corridors of the Main House, Sakura and Tomoyo stared at each other in disbelief.

"We made it," panted Sakura.

"How are we going to find Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo asked, peeling a tangerine and offering it to Sakura. Kero-chan gobbled it up inside. They had been walking down the corridor for a while now, without any sign of reaching the end. Slowly, it dawned upon them that the house was even larger than it looked from the outside.

"I hope Kai-kun's all right," Sakura murmured as she looked up and down the hallway at the rows and rows or rooms.

"I think we should be more worried about ourselves," Kero-chan stated wryly as guards patrolled the hallway. They ducked into a doorway, which lead towards a high, intricately tiled archway at the end of which was a grand, red and gold indoor pavilion.

"What is this place?" Sakura said, looking around in awe—she felt as if she had entered some ancient Chinese palace.

"I believe this is the hallway that leads to the Grand Council chambers," Kero-chan remarked, fluttering about here and there, soaking in the ancient energy infiltrating the building structure.

"You there! What are you doing here?" a guard pointed at the two girls and shouted.

Kero-chan ducked behind Tomoyo's hair.

"Run, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo hissed, stepping up. "I'll take care of him."

"Hoe?"

Tomoyo had never looked fiercer before. "You go find Syaoran-kun."

"But—" The guard was closing up on them.

"Don't worry, I'll watch out for her," Kero-chan said from underneath Tomoyo's long curls.

"T-thank you," Sakura said, before dashing out of the grand hallway, towards yet another long corridor. Even as she glanced back, she could see Tomoyo smiling so sweetly up at the guard and playing the part of a lost tourist—never mind how she wound up in there. The guard was blushing and stammering, despite the language barrier.

Now, she found herself running up a side stairwell—where was she heading? She shut her eyes. Just this once… She couldn't find Syaoran on her own. Desperately, she tried to sense him in her mind—but why couldn't she feel him? No, she couldn't feel _anything._ Maybe it was because the entire building was shrouded in such ancient runes and wards. Or maybe… had she somehow forgotten how to use her powers? She shook her head. Was she being punished for declaring that she no longer wanted to be Card Mistress, and had her powers had abandoned her at this vital moment because she was using them for a selfish cause?

Her legs were starting to ache now from all the running—the house was a maze. She did not even know how to leave. Even Kai would have difficult finding his way around a place like this. And it slowly dawned upon her that this might only be one wing of the house—from outside, it seemed as if there were at least four wings and a courtyard in the center, along with numerous villas and cottages throughout the estate. Syaoran could be any of those places.

"Ha, finally found you!" cried out the guard, catching her off-guard and taking her by the wrist.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry!" Tomoyo cried out, struggling against the two guards who held down each arm.

To Sakura's relief, she found that at least Kero-chan hadn't been caught.

"So, what are we to do with these girls?" One guard asked the other.

"Please let me go see Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed.

The guard, in Cantonese, murmured to each other, "Syaoran? Does she mean our Lord Xiao Lang?"

"Yes, Li Syaoran!" Sakura repeated, recognizing Syaoran's name.

"We better lock these girls up somewhere and ask the Elders what to do with them," the other guard advised. Tomoyo paled—she spoke fluent Mandarin and understood most Cantonese. If they were locked up in here, nobody would find them here. It would take her mother a week to realize that they had gone missing.

The guards were interrupted in their process of tying up the girls by heavy footsteps down the hallway.

"What is going on here?" boomed a low voice.

"Elder Wutai!" The guards exclaimed, standing up straight and bowing down low. "There were imposters in the Great Hall, and we thought that we should seek to confer with you as to what to do with them."

"Humph. And you seek me to deal with such trivial affairs? I would have thought that they were imposters from the Tang Clan. These are merely young girls, most likely tourists. Send them out immediately," Elder Wutai declared with a swish of his long, deep green robes.

"Our g-greatest apologies, Elder Wutai," the guards stammered, releasing Sakura and Tomoyo immediately.

But the third guard eyed the girls suspiciously. "Wait, isn't Elder Wutai supposed to be in the Council of Elders meeting in that room right there?"

"That's right—no one was supposed to interrupt them," the guard who had been holding on to Sakura stated.

"Wait, then who's—" The third guard pointed at Elder Wutai.

"_Ohshit_…" muttered Elder Wutai under his breath. A yellow stuffed doll face popped its head out of his billowing sleeves, making faces at the two girls.

Sakura and Tomoyo instantly glanced at each other as they recognized 'Elder Wutai'. Kai snatched off his long robe and gray-streaked black beard and wig and threw it behind an alabaster sculpture. "Run for it!" he shouted.

"Catch them!" cried out the guards as Sakura, Tomoyo and Kai ran towards the far end doorway.

"What is this commotion!" called out in an authoritative voice as the center doors swung open with a creak. Out walked a tall, bearded man in a long emerald robe, followed by a line of seven old men in embellished robes, all bearded and some with swords strapped to their waist, others with staffs.

"Oh exalted Elders!" The guards immediately dropped down to their knees, one arm on their chest.

"Will someone explain to me why we were interrupted in the middle of an important meeting with the urgent news that an outsider has infiltrated the house?" the man with the jet black beard streaked with gray demanded.

"Elder Wutai—these imposters have set havoc in the house this morning," the guard said pointing at the three youths.

Li Wutai, Head of the Clan, gazed at Sakura, Tomoyo and Kai with slanted black eyes. "Are you trying to tell me that we've been interrupted from an important meeting because of these _children_? The way the messenger reported the situation, I thought we were being attacked by assassins from the Tang Clan."

Tomoyo couldn't help squeaking out a tiny giggle—leave it to Kai to do a perfect imitation of the Elder.

"Forgive us for our incompetence," said the first guard, his head still bowed down.

"What is the Clan coming to, if the guards cannot even administer to the simplest task of keeping out pesky intruders." Wutai swerved around in disgust.

"Wait!" Sakura cried out. The guards stared at her horrified. "Umm… honorable Elder… I'm looking for Li Syaoran."

Wutai turned around and walked up to Sakura slowly, like a cat ready to pounce on a mouse. He said in accented Japanese, "And who may you be, little girl?"

"M-my name is Kinomoto Sakura, and I would like to request to see Li Syaoran," Sakura repeated, her voice growing stronger. So this was Li Wutai, Syaoran's Eldest Uncle, and his least favorite relative.

"Humph. Take her away, guards," Wutai replied, sniffing as if he smelled rotten eggs.

"Please!" Sakura bowed down on her knees. "I know he's here. Please let me speak to him—no just let me see his face and see he's all right."

Wutai stamped his black staff onto the ground. "Enough. Guards, what are you waiting for? Jinyu—oversee to this matter. I cannot have any more of my time wasted on these bleating, useless scum" He turned around briskly, his robe fanning out around him. The seven Elders followed his steps, out of the hallway.

"Then can you at least pass on a letter to him?" Sakura cried out. But Wutai slammed the door behind him. For the first time, Sakura noticed that there had been another person standing by the Elders all this time. It was a man in robe similar to Syaoran's except it was all in black, with a red dragon embroidery up the front. He had been so silent as he stood by the shadows of the doorway that nobody had noticed him. This young man, from a distance, reminded her of Syaoran—not so much his face, but just his ambiance. At least, the Syaoran she first knew, the one who had challenged her to collect the Clow Cards. The guards bowed down low to him when they realized he had been there also, and the young man spoke a few words to them lowly in Cantonese.

"Who is that?" Sakura whispered to Kai.

"Is he Syaoran's relative?" Tomoyo questioned.

"Who cares—he's _Li Jinyu_," Kai said with a slight reverence in his voice, looking over the bridge of his shades.

"Are we supposed to know him?" Kero-chan demanded.

"Yes, everyone knows him," Kai said impatiently. "That's Li Jinyu, the Black Dragon, head of the Hong Kong mafia." He turned to look at Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero-chan stare at him with round eyes. "I guess I mean everyone on _my_ side of the law knows him—he's famous for gaining recognition from all the Hong Kong triads at such a young age; he had a one-on-one duel with the former Boss of the Underworld in order to get his current title as King. That was about a year ago—now he's the most feared Dragon King in generations."

"That makes sense," Kero-chan remarked. "It would be a smart move for the Clan to have an insider controlling the Hong Kong outlaws. After all, the Li's always had affiliation with the mafia."

"Hoe." Sakura stared hard at the man with the jet black hair and frightening aura. "And Syaoran's supposed to be related to this person?"

For a brief second, the man called Li Jinyu glanced at Sakura, and she could see that his eyes were a similar shape to Meilin's, but his expression was as stoic as Elder Wutai's. He nodded to the guards, who bowed down low to him again, and left the hallway. Sakura could see from the back that his black hair tapered down to two thin braids, and that he wore two swords strapped crossing each other on his back. But even as she watched him walk away, each guard took them by the arm and dragged them towards the gates.

"Do you know where Syaoran is?" she desperately asked the guard in the little Chinese she retained from when Syaoran had spelled her with the language ward.

"Little girl, no one knows where Lord Syaoran is," the guard replied, rather kindly because he had seen her begging on her knees, near tears.

"But he's here?"

"So I've heard," the guard replied.

"No one knows for sure, except the higher-ups," the guard who was holding on to Kai said. They were near the gates now. "Now, you young'uns take off from here—be thankful that Lord Jinyu was so merciful—he usually is not so lenient. As long as you don't come back here, you kids won't be in any trouble. Now, don't try your luck twice, or you will get a taste of what 'Li punishment' truly means."

So Sakura, Tomoyo and Kai found themselves back where they started, with a couple extra bruises and sore feet from all the running. And they were no closer to finding where Syaoran was than before. But why all the secrecy? It made no sense that no on in the Clan seemed to know where Syaoran was, even though he was definitely in Hong Kong and in the Li Main House.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, rubbing Sakura's shoulders.

"No, I'm glad I came," Sakura said, taking one last glance at the immense estate behind the grand stone walls surrounding the Li Headquarters. "Thank you, you two for coming with me. You too, Kero-chan."

Kero-chan flew out of Tomoyo's hair and patted his mistress' head with his paw. "Sakura-chan you tried your hardest." He shuddered. "And Li Wutai is just as much of a fiend as we all imagined."

The three nodded in concordance for once.

That night Sakura went to bed early, exhausted both physically and mentally from a long day. Kero-chan and Tomoyo watched the sleeping Sakura gravely, wondering what they had left to do. They had gone the Syaoran's house and he was not there. They had even infiltrated the Main House, and he was not to be found. It was as if he had just disappeared off the face of the earth. But that couldn't be. What was Syaoran doing now? Tomoyo was fond of Syaoran not only because he was such an important person to Sakura, but because she truly liked him and respected him for who he was. Back when they were children, he had confided in her all his insecurities regarding his feelings for Sakura. But now that he was older, she found that he had suddenly matured into a person that she, herself, found listening to for advise and words of wisdom. Tomoyo knew she could trust Sakura with Syaoran. Yet, why this sudden blow? Why did he have to leave during Sakura's hardest times, when she needed his support the most? Tomoyo had a nagging hunch that it had to do with the fact that Syaoran, after giving up his powers, did not feel he could protect Sakura anymore the way he was. Then…

"She's suffering. She's smiling at us, but she's suffering nonetheless," Kero-chan murmured as he gazed upon Sakura thrashing in her bed, hugging close to her a black teddy bear that she still had with her.

"She even stood up to one of the most formidable men in all of Hong Kong, Elder Li Wutai," Tomoyo said. "Kero-chan, what can we do for her now?"

"Sakura-chan's a strong person. We'll just have to wait and see what she decides, then support her choice," Kero-chan replied.

"I guess that's all we can do now," Tomoyo said. She frowned, leaning over to the wastebasket which was empty except for a slightly crumpled pale blue envelope. She picked it up and turned it around to see Sakura's distinct handwriting printed on the back. _To: Li Syaoran… From: Kinomoto Sakura…_ Ah, so this had been the letter Sakura was writing the other day, when she had taken off for the night markets, and Sakura decided to take a walk by the harbor. But why was it in the wastebasket? Carefully, Tomoyo smoothed out the creases. That's why… Sakura had no means of getting it to Syaoran.

Meilin woke up, startled to find Kai sitting on top of her desk, flipping through her photo albums.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, drawing her sheets closer to her. She yawned, glancing at the clock. It was already late afternoon! She had slept through the entire day.

"You were a cute kid. But you didn't have any friends, did you?" Kai remarked fingering the old photos.

"Shut up," she mumbled grouchily. "And get out before my mom finds you here."

"If I refuse?"

"What did you do today?" Meilin asked. "Did Sakura end up going to the Main House?"

"Curious?" Kai stuck out his tongue. "I would tell you if you come play with me."

Sighing, Meilin replied, "Fine, I'll meet you by the harbor in thirty minutes. Good enough?"

"One more request."

"What?"

Kai grinned. He held up an ugly photo of her when she was five, making a hideous face as she was crying.

"Why do you want that? Oh fine, just take it," Meilin said, as she heard footsteps in the hallway.

The photo disappeared inside Kai's pocket, and he gracefully leapt out of the window, unnoticed by the neighbors.

It didn't take Meilin long to wash up and get dressed. She flung on a scarlet waist-length jacket and ran down the harbor side, looking for the guy in black. Where was Kai? Cold hands covered her eyes.

"Looking for me?" asked a low voice.

"Kai, where were you?" Meilin demanding, peeling off his hands and spinning around to face him.

Immediately, Kai's fingers brushed against her cheek, where he spotted a small, reddish bruise. "What happened?"

"Mother was mad—she caught me sneaking into my room in the morning," Meilin replied.

"And she hit you?"

"I did wrong. It doesn't hurt, anyway. Not anymore," Meilin replied.

"If she wasn't your mother, I would beat her up," Kai said through gritted teeth. "I'm sorry; it's because of me."

"No, it's not. It's because she loves me and worries for me," stated Meilin.

"How can anyone dare hurt my pretty Meilin's face?" Kai whispered stroking her cheek.

"I'm all right," Meilin said, trying to push his hand away, flinching when he pressed gently on the bruise.

"See, it does hurt."

"Only when you press it like that," snapped Meilin.

"I wish I can make it go away, just like this," he said, pressing his lips gently on her cheek.

"Stop it," Meilin said, jerking away from the gentle touch of his lips.

"What?"

Meilin planted a firm hand on his chest. "Stop being so _friendly _with me. It makes me feel uncomfortable."

Tugging at the end of Meilin's pigtail, Kai questioned in feigned naiveté, "Why?"

"What do you mean why? I feel like you're just playing with me—like I'm sort of mouse in a mousetrap when I'm with you," Meilin burst out. She was irritated to see that Kai seemed merely bemused by her frankness.

"Does my presence make you feel that uncomfortable?" Kai blinked slowly.

"No, it's not that. I like spending time with you." Meilin turned pink.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Well, I need to know. What am I to you?" Meilin demanded. "Don't laugh—just answer me seriously this once."

Kai turned somber again, his eyes flickering away as it always did when he was about to conjure up another clever lie. He opened his mouth and shut it again. For once, he was tongue-tied—he had nothing to say.

Meilin's shoulders slumped—just as she had suspected, Kai did not have an answer. When she had fallen in love with Syaoran, she had loved him with a childlike innocence that was lost to her forever. She had loved him because he was so steady and trustworthy, so reliable. Kai was the opposite of that—you never knew what he would do next, where he would show up next, when he would leave you.

As if in penitence for not having a ready answer, not even a suave transition as usual, Kai took her by the hand and hopped onto the ledge facing the harbor. He tugged her arm and she climbed on as well. Side by side, they sat down on the cement wall, staring at the gray-green ocean spotted with boats of all sizes.

When Kai spoke again, he spoke in his low, regular voice, not the honeyed tone he used when charming people. "It's too bad that Syaoran has returned to the Clan. I admired him for a while when he decided to find a backbone and stick up to the Elders." Meilin gazed at Kai's side profile as he looked out at the ocean. Did he know that she had been thinking about Syaoran? Kai continued, still looking on ahead, "In the end, I guess you can't run away from your destiny. But I can't help wondering, there must be a reason why Syaoran and Sakura met. There must be a reason why those two were born to the bloodlines of the Great Ones. Likely, there must be a place for you and me in this bigger picture."

It was unlike Kai to meander about his views on destiny and Meilin shuffled on the cold cement ledge, wishing he would stop diverging from the subject at hand.

"You know, with some people you just know their souls are meant for each other. When I see Sakura and Syaoran, despite all the hardships thrown in their faces, I can't help feeling they are just natural for each other, that they complete each other. You can't help just routing for them, and I like to believe it is because they belong together."

"I know what you mean." Yes, Meilin knew. She knew how it felt to realize that she had no place between those two, something she realized at the tender age of ten. Maybe it was better for her to have faced it earlier. Back then, she wondered if it was possible to find someone who was for her and only her.

"But I've always known that's not for me, that destined sort of love. Maybe I've never had room in my life for that. Maybe I've never had much time to think of that sort of thing. Maybe I've never been much of a romantic, or maybe I've been too jaded during the time I've spent on the streets." Kai paused, looking straight towards the horizon. When was the last time he had a chance to just sit and stare at the ocean? Had the ever shifting, ever turbulent ocean always been so fierce yet beautiful? Even though the sky was overcast and the sea was gray, it held a majestic grandeur, for the waves rolled as constantly as the moon rose and the ripples changed color all on its own.

"Perro! Perro!" Kai's parrot suddenly flew out and landed on Meilin's head.

"Perro-chan! You're in Hong Kong too?" Meilin plucked the bird from her hair and smoothed the bird's feathers. Today, the parrot was a pure white.

Kai smiled and said, "Meilin, you like birds a lot, don't you?"

"Yes—They always seem so free, able to fly the sky as they please." Meilin reached out her fingers and Perro-chan flew off—the bird would return to Kai later, when it was tired of flying about.

"That's why I like birds too."

"Kai reminds me of a bird," Meilin remarked. "Especially when you leap through the night sky in your black cloak. Like a black crow."

"But I'm more like a bird with wings clipped." Kai felt the chill breeze run through his soft auburn hair.

"Is that why you can't form any sort of relationship with other people?" asked Meilin wryly. When she saw Kai's mouth open to protest, she interrupted. "It's true, isn't it? That's why you can't return to Miho-chan and your mother. That's why you can't love. That's why you always run away from people who truly care for you. What are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything," replied Kai automatically. And he was not lying—he knew not what it was to be afraid. Somewhere along the way, maybe in the process of losing everything, all his loved ones, his home, his family, having to relearn everything, having to give up his very own identity, he had grown brazen and bold. He was not afraid of death, he was not afraid of another human being, not even the dark ones. His heart no longer felt joy or sorrow, fear or anticipation. But when he was with Meilin, he often forgot that he had been living like a carcass. He became like a regular seventeen year old boy dating for the first time. First, he had been drawn towards Meilin because he had been fascinated by her. Never had he seen someone who had so much unconditional, unrequited love for somebody. What perplexed him more was her tenacity, her ability to rebound, her almost childlike straightforwardness. All his life, he had dealt with crooks and cheats, manipulators and bigots. Meilin, who was loud and annoying, whining and nagging, was such a pure, untainted creature. She was so simple and pure, that he thought it would be interesting to taint her, to bring her down with him. Because there would be no good for her coming from associating with him.

"Look at me Kai, when you say that," Meilin said softly, realizing that Kai was staring off into the distance again. She had to lean her head back to see Kai's handsome side profile, his eyes the color of the gray sea, hair whipping around in the sea breeze like golden-red silk. Slowly, his eyes flickered back to her. Her voice grew stronger. "Kai, you may be unafraid, but I'm always scared for you. I'm scared that you might get caught by the police. I'm scared that the bullet in your chest if going to consume you if you don't get a surgery. I'm scared that you might leave me because I failed you in some way. I'm scared for the days that are to come, the dark days ahead of us as we fight against the Dark Ones. I'm scared that the future is so uncertain. But because I'm scared, I'm human."

"Are you really scared that I might die?" Kai whispered, lifting up Meilin's chin to look into her amber eyes. This time, she was staring straight into his eyes; she was not thinking of Syaoran. She was thinking of him. She was truly worried for him. And she did not pull away when he bent lower to kiss her as the crimson sun set into the misty sea, speckling the ocean with sprays of silver and gold.

It seemed like hours later, but probably was only minutes that they had been sitting on the ledge, watching the sunset. Meilin decided it was no use to fight against Kai and had no choice but to accept him as he was. She saw the last glimmer of the sun peaking above the distant waters, her head leaned against Kai's shoulder. His leather jacket covered both their shoulders from the cooler night air. She broke the moment's silence by asking, "So, I guess you're returning to Japan with Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan tomorrow evening."

"Oh, did I not tell you?"

"What?"

"That I'll be staying in Hong Kong for a while."

"In Hong Kong—why?" Meilin could not tell if he was jesting.

"I'm getting a surgery to remove the bullet from my chest. The recovery process will take about half a year. So, I'm counting on you to nurse me back to health," Kai stated.

"I thought that you can't go to any hospital because of your blood sample," Meilin stammered.

"I'm going to the Li Hospital."

"How—"

"They were ready to accept me and treat me granted that I returned the Five Force Sword—we have a fair bargain going," replied Kai, matter of fact.

Then it dawned upon Meilin and she stood up on the ledge abruptly, the leather jacket falling from her shoulders. She wobbled dangerously for a second, before she demanded, "So you knew before you even left Japan that you were going to get treated? Is that why you really came to Hong Kong?"

"Is that bad?" He blinked prettily.

"You mean, you just _used _my emotions to get sympathy all this time?" Meilin's voice was rising higher and higher.

"Mei-chan, you almost seem like you _don't_ want me to get better," lamented Kai.

"No, but couldn't you have told me this when you first saw me—I spent all this time worrying for no reason!"

"It's a dangerous surgery. I might die if I lose too much blood," Kai said with a straight face.

"Oh just go ahead and die already. I'm sick of playing your games," returned Meilin, jumping of the ledge, back onto the cement road.

Don't cry if I really do," returned Kai with a lazy grin.

The next morning, Sakura awoke with a more optimistic feeling than she had felt the entire trip. She felt so lightheaded that she did not feel like eating anything, and her hands were trembling so much that she could only manage to tie her hair into a loose bun with a pale pink tie. Her entire body was tingling with a hunch that something good was going to happen.

"Today's our last day in Hong Kong," Tomoyo said, surprised to see her friend already up and dressed. "What are you going to do?"

"I can't just sit around doing nothing," Sakura stated, pacing around the hotel room. "I've got to meet him, just see his face once. I can't just give up like this, after all."

"But where will you find him?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura sighed… It would be impossible to find Syaoran without relying on her powers—no she couldn't rely on them. She would find him. She would look for him all day in order to see him. "I don't know. But I will see him. I have to see him. I can't go back to Japan, just like this." She fumbled with the long black boots by the doorway and pulled them up to her knees.

"Wait, Sakura—your coat! It's still cold outside," Tomoyo exclaimed, handing Sakura the pale pink coat with white fur collar, as she was about to run outside only with a loose white turtleneck over black shorts. "There seems to be unbalance in the weather; it's colder here than it's ever been during this time of the year, according to the weather forecast."

"Thank you," Sakura said, turning to her friend who gazed at her with sincere violet eyes.

"Ganbare, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, smiling.

Outside, Sakura was glad to have the warmth of the coat. Though it was early spring and the temperature in Hong Kong was usually mild and humid, it was an unusually chill morning. This entire trip, she had been so fixated on meeting with Syaoran, she had forgotten how beautiful the city was, the majesty of the skyscrapers, the serenity of the seaside and the fishing boats, the harmonious meld between Eastern and Western culture. The last time she had come here, she had been so excited at her first opportunity to fly on an airplane and giddy that Yukito-san would be able to join her on the trip also. This time around, all she felt was a strange sense of anticipation and dread. She didn't think it would be easy to see him, but she also hadn't thought it would be this difficult to find him. It was as if he were deliberately hiding from her. Slowly, she was starting to conceive that while it was difficult enough for two people's hearts to connect at the same time, it was even harder for two people to meet, to be joined together at the same place and moment.

With this sinking realization, she looked up, straining her eyes to see across the street in the midst of the crowds of people. Her feet took her across the hard cement pavement of the road by the bustling harbor side. She could smell the unfamiliar tangy salty air. It was early enough that the harbor was shrouded in a film of morning mist. She hugged the coat closer to her body. In this crowded city, how was she to find him? This was her last day in Hong Kong. This was it. Was this entire trip in vain?

And then she saw him. At first, he was just a silhouette behind the veil of mist. There, outlined by the brilliance of the harbor, stood a brown-haired young man in a navy blue trench coat worn over a black turtleneck sweater and slacks. Even though his face was turned from her, she knew it was him. She stepped forward with shaky legs towards his direction, afraid that he might disappear, that he was merely an apparition from her imagination conjured up because of her overwhelming desire to see him. It was as if all else around her melted into the mist, and only he, he shone through the ephemeral haze. Syaoran looked much older within that month of absence. In this foreign city, she was seeing him with new eyes, as those who did not know him saw him. He stood handsome and distant with broad shoulders that carried well the long Burberry coat, the son of a mighty lineage, the Li Clan, the place he truly belonged. Those walking in the streets cleared their way for him. And he held his head up aloofly, heedless of everything going around him. Who was this distant, somber young man surrounded by four bodyguards, the boy once entitled the youngest Chosen One in the history of the Li Clan? Seeing the Main House had been a reality check for her, experiencing the environment he grew up in, the hierarchical structure he was accustomed to, the reverence people felt regarding him. The Elders were just as intimidating as she imagined them to be—and that was the company that Syaoran had grown up with all his life. This was a Syaoran she did not recognize, a side she had not yet seen in the six years she had known him. This was the Syaoran she had always been afraid of facing one day. Her heart pounded fast, for it seemed as if she was seeing a stranger. But she realized at this moment that she had always been blinding herself with the image of the boy, the shy but good-hearted boy that she had befriended six years ago. She had been blocking out the image of the man, this serious and burdened man who might have become the most important person in her life.

Her ankles trembled as she stepped nearer—she had to cross the street. It was a red light. She had to cross before she lost sight of him. Her lungs were screaming but her voice was clenched in her throat as she drew in sharp breaths of frosty air.

"Syaoran!" she called out from across the street over the honking of the cars. Did he hear her? She ran across the road, avoiding the speeding cars—she paid no heed to them as brakes screeched and drivers screamed out at her.

"_SYAORAN_!" Sakura cried out again as she stepped onto the pavement, just several feet away from him. What were the odds in a city of seven million that they could be standing there on the same road at the same instant? There, the two stood parallel to each other against the brilliant Hong Kong seascape as if space and dimension had temporarily been suspended for them. "Syaoran, listen to me! I have to talk to you!"

This time he must have heard her, for he came to a complete halt. Momentarily, his eyes, only his eyes flickered her way. She shuddered—his amber eyes were so cold and remote, showing no sign of recognition whatsoever. The only time she had seen his eyes like that was when she first met him, the day he had declared himself her rival in capturing the Clow Cards.

Her voice wavered. "Syaoran. Please, say something. Anything."

He turned his head again, his back to her so that she could not see his expression. When he spoke, his voice was low and cold as he said, "Go back. You shouldn't be here."

"Syao…ran?" A chill washed down her spine—this was not the Syaoran she knew. He would not just send her away like this, without any explanation No, this _was_ Syaoran, the Syaoran he had been before she ever got to know him. She opened her mouth but no voice came out—all the words she had to say to him was swallowed down with the lump she felt forming in her throat. This scene that she had replayed over and over again in her mind. But all the things she told herself she would say to him when she came to find him all dissolved into silence. Only the gentle lull of the waves crashing upon the harbor could be heard.

Without looking back, he continued walking ahead, his heels echoing hollowly against the pavement.

No. He couldn't just walk away. Her legs felt like roots planted onto the cement ground. She had to chase after him. He wasn't going to leave just like this. Not after all the courage she had drawn up to come to him. He was going to turn around and smile, and reassure her that all this was just a joke. He would take her in his arms and tell her he wasn't going anywhere. That he would be the one who will always be by her side. Like he always had been.

But all she could see was the back of Syaoran's head, his chestnut locks swaying in the wind. Not once did he turn around to look at her. His bodyguard ushered him towards a black car. She briefly recognized the man that Kai had called "Li Jinyu," as one of the bodyguards. The chauffeur opened the door and Syaoran entered the car without glancing back again. It was then that it sank into Sakura that Syaoran was really going to leave her.

"No," Sakura uttered out loud. "No, I have to tell you—"

Without looking back from inside the car, he nodded, and the car engine started and the gleaming black vehicle zoomed away.

Sakura starting chasing after the car—if she lost him now, she did not know when she would get to see him again. Her legs pumped forward, the sharp heels of her boots slamming into the cement as she ran harder than she had ever run before. She ran so hard to reach him that her lungs stung with each breath she took of the icy seaside air. She screamed, "LI SYAORAN!"

With her last exertion, she cried out, throat sore, "_SYAORAN_! _Please stop!_" She knew he could still hear her. He must be able to. A crowd in the streets gathered, staring at her. But she ignored them. Just another leap and she would be able to catch up to the car. Yet at that vital moment when she was an arm's length away, her ankle gave away, and she tripped. She sank down on her knees in defeat. Her eyes blurred as the car drove away and disappeared down the road.

Unbeknownst to her, hot tears that had been brimming in her eyes finally spilled out and streamed down her face. "_Syaoran_…" she whispered at the empty road alongside the brilliance of the Hong Kong harbor. Some people passing by gazed at her pitifully—others hurried their way. Sakura was oblivious to it all. She knew she was sitting on the street, obstructing the road. But her legs were too weak to stand upon. And the tears did not stop flowing, as if her insides were bleeding its ache through those tears, salty as the sea. The water kept welling up in her eyes, as if she was crying for everything she had to cry about for the past year and the years ahead. If she had not come, she would not have been turned away like this. And then, she could have waited in Japan, still hopeful. If she had not come, she did not have to see Li Syaoran as the person who he was destined to become, the Chosen One of the Li Clan, someone who was not at disposal to be with someone like her. If she had not come, she would have been avoiding reality. Wetness dripped off her cheeks and onto the fur trimming of her coat. Her hair had escaped from its bun as she ran after the car and hung in loose strands down her back and over her face. This feeling was nothing compared to when Yukito-san had turned her down. Yukito-san had been gentle about it, but it had still hurt. But at that time, Syaoran had been there. He had let her cry into his shoulders. He let her wipe her tears away with his blue handkerchief which had smelled minty and clean, like him. And he had told her that someday, someday she would definitely be able to find her most important person.

No, she had already found him five years ago. He had been standing there by her side all this time. There was no question, there was no uncertainty. That knowledge was as clear as the break of dawn in her mind when she set out to Hong Kong to see him. It was that reassuring feeling that had made her bear through everything. She thought that if she fought against the Dark Ones hard enough, if she did her best as Card Mistress, someday, she could be with her most important person. And hopefully, he would accept her as well.

But he was gone now. It was too late.

"Sakura-chan, is it okay, just leaving like this?" Tomoyo asked hesitantly. Tomoyo did not ask Sakura what had happened that morning. She did comment when Sakura came back to the hotel with bloodshot eyes, with bruises and scrapes on her knees. But Tomoyo knew what ever had happened between Sakura and Syaoran, what ever Syaoran might have said to Sakura, there was no way she could let things end just like this for the two. But what could she do? Some things were beyond her control.

Sakura did not look up as she shoved clothing back into her suitcase. Her head was lowered so that her bangs covered her eyes. "I came to Hong Kong to see Syaoran. And I did see him. So it's fine."

"But you came to talk to him—did you really get to speak to him?" Tomoyo wanted to hug her friend, but somehow this Sakura was not the Sakura who had come to Hong Kong, the girl who had finally come to terms with her own feelings. This Sakura was another Sakura all together, the sparkle gone from her eyes, replaced by a dull sense of defeat.

"I was worried about him because he suddenly disappeared. I thought something happened to him," Sakura said shortly. "But I saw him, and he was fine—his arm seemed fine too. It seemed as if he was doing well; it wasn't as if he was being kept at the Main House against his will. So I'm satisfied just knowing that."

Tomoyo did not probe further because she could hear the strain in Sakura's usual lively voice. Between the two girls, there were no secrets. But if Sakura was not ready to talk about it, she would let her be.

"Tomoyo-chan, I'm ready to go back to Japan," Sakura said forcefully.

So, Tomoyo reached out and held her friends trembling hands in her own two hands. Maybe they both knew this would be the result. Nonetheless, they made the long journey to Hong Kong in the hopes of finding a different answer. Sakura's deep green eyes were impossible to read. But she was Sakura's best friend and the only thing she could do was be by her side and her support her through all hardships. "All right Sakura-chan. Let's go back."

As Sakura left the room, she turned back one more time to stare out at the surreal nightscape. _Good-bye, city of Clow Reed. Good-bye, Syaoran._

_**The Third Arc Epilogue…**_

_It was a mild winter afternoon, five years ago, the day I saw the glistening tears roll down your cheeks as we sat on those nostalgic swing-sets in King Penguin Park. That was the day you told me you had been rejected by Yukito-san. You told me that Yukito-san said that someday, you would find someone who you truly like the best and that in return, that person would also like you the best. That day, when you cried in my arms, I thought that I could be that person for you. It was then I swore I would never make you cry like that…_

_But it seems like I have broke my own words. Today, I was the one who brought the tears to your eyes. Today, I was the one who hurt you… _

It had unsettled Syaoran more than anything else to see Sakura there in the streets of Hong Kong, as if dream had blended with reality. At first, he thought that his eyes were playing tricks on him—he wouldn't be surprised if they were. But there she stood in a soft pink coat lined with white fur, her long brown hair pulled away from her face into a loose bun, standing like a lost angel by the Hong Kong harbors. She no longer had that deathly pallor in her face, though she seemed frailer and thinner than he recalled her to be. But in that bleak, misty morning, it seemed as if her brilliant emerald eyes were the brightest thing he had ever seen.

"Syaoran-sama. Syaoran-sama." It was Wei who had been knocking on the bedroom door.

"What is it?" Syaoran said coolly.

Wei sighed—his master hadn't forgiven him yet. It was understandable. Syaoran must feel betrayed, being held captive by the one who had taken care of him from youth. But he could not disobey the orders of the Elders. And Syaoran also understood that it was preferable to have Wei be his guardian than some other lackey of the Clan. Wei, to the greatest extent possible, gave Syaoran some breath of freedom in the stifling confines of the Li Clan main estate.

Lowering his voice, Wei glanced around before sliding something out of pocket. "It's a letter to you."

"From who?" Syaoran took the envelope, realizing that Wei was breaking the rules to do this for him.

"Meilin-sama said it was from someone called Mizuki Kai," Wei said with a straight face.

Narrowing his eyes to analyze Wei, the man who had been almost like a father for him all these years. So Kai was in Hong Kong also—did that mean that the entire crew was there? He inwardly groaned. Nonetheless, Syaoran couldn't help feeling relieved that Kai was with Sakura.

"How's Meilin doing?" Syaoran asked, taking the letter and putting it in his pocket. He was forbidden to meet with anyone, by Clan orders—he didn't mind, because he did not particularly want to meet Meilin in his current condition.

"She's doing well," Wei replied. "Well, if you want some privacy to read the letter, Syaoran-sama—"

After Wei left the grand bedroom that basically served as a large prison cell, Syaoran sank down into a chair. Sakura—she had seemed well. That was all that he could ask for. How could he demand for anything else, in his current situation? He sighed. It had been over a month since he was taken back to Hong Kong on the private Li jet. Since he had been unconscious during the journey, he did not have the opportunity to ask Leiyun any questions. When he awoke, he had already been locked in this room, Leiyun already gone, with no one to offer him any explanations.

Once he was back in Hong Kong, he had not been allowed to return home or speak with his mother or sisters. Instead, he realized he had been taken straight to the Li headquarters. And for the past month, he had been under strict house arrest—that first week he was back, he was locked in his room without any contact with anyone except the doctor who came to check his broken arm. That week, he lay in bed without any motivation, any direction, blankly staring at the ceiling like a listless lunatic. He was on the borderline of insanity—when he was not in bed, he stormed around the room, smashing the furniture, banging on the door, finding some means of escape. Without his magic, it was futile, for even if it was physically possible to break down the doors, the main estate was so heavily warded that even the likes of Kaitou Magician would have a hard time infiltrating it. The following weeks, he spent in agony as his arm began to heal with the help of the Clan healers—he literally thought he would lose his mind if they kept him locked indoors any longer. Not only was he utterly helpless, but he was at the mercy of the Clan, since he knew not what they had in store for him. For all he knew, the executioner's blade suited well traitors of the Clan. He knew not how many days passed by, what time of the day it was since his shades were always drawn.

And even in the second week, there was no sign of the Elders wanting to speak with him—Syaoran figured it was a part of Uncle Wutai's punishment. To keep him hanging, wondering what sentence awaited him for his disregard of all the Li Clan's codes of honor, for neglecting his duty and casting of his title.

The third week, he was allowed to meet with his mother, very briefly. The bodyguards were listening, and she did not say much. She took one glance at her son, once the pride of the Clan, as he sat sullenly on the bed with his arm in a sling, his eyes with a pained, haunted look, utterly without powers and physically broken.

"Syaoran, my son, what has become of you?" Ielan asked sorrowfully.

"I apologize, Mother, for disgracing your name," Syaoran said grimly. He realized he did not sound particularly apologetic, however.

"Do you realize what you have done, disobeying the Clan? You should have come home when I sent for you—look how things turned out."

"While I deeply regret the inconvenience I have caused for the Clan, I have no regret for the choice I took." Syaoran stared at the brilliant tapestries on the wall of peonies and butterflies—wasted on him as he had no appreciation of the fineries that he had once been so accustomed to. He could not help recalling the wolf embroidery Sakura had made him two Christmases ago—if he had known he was going to leave, he would have brought it with him.

"You impertinent boy. Even in the current state you are in, you still have to cheekiness to say such things! You really should know better after how I raised you." Ielan turned around.

"How is the Great Elder doing?" Syaoran asked quietly.

"Poorly," Ielan replied.

"Will I be allowed to see him?"

"That depends on what Elder Wutai decides," Ielan said, turning around again to gaze at this strange, somber young man sitting on the bed. He looked so much like Ryuuren now that he had lost most of the boyish curves in his face. No longer was he her precious little wolf but this rebellious, spontaneous young man that did not heed anyone's words anymore. When had he turned like this?"

"What does he want with me?" Syaoran laughed shortly. "I'm useless to the Clan now. I'm powerless and no longer the Chosen One. They disowned me. What more can they want from me now? They have Leiyun. He can be the new Chosen One." Judging by the cringe on his mother's face, Syaoran realized that Leiyun was yet an uncomfortable topic for her. Not surprising, because they had all spent the last seven years believing Li Leiyun had died on a top-secret Clan mission.

"You should thank your cousin," Ielan said slowly. "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be surprised if the Elders voted to do away with you. But Leiyun insisted that they should give you another chance."

"Ha. In this current state? Mother, I'm nothing now," Syaoran lashed out. "Nothing. I'm not like father—I won't sell my soul to the Clan."

"Don't speak of your father like that. What do you know of him?" Ielan said sharply.

"I mean no disrespect, but what do _you_ know of my father, _Mother_?" Syaoran stared directly at his mother, all the knowledge, all the emotions, all the pain and all the experiences he had gained in the past year and a half held within that one gaze from his deep amber eyes.

Li Ielan was taken back. Her son had never spoken back to her before. He had always been so obedient and dutiful. "I don't know when next I will be allowed to speak to you again. But until then, stay well behaved—and don't even think of trying to run away. Who knows. The Elders might give you a second chance, especially with Leiyun speaking on your behalf."

Leiyun. In the past three weeks, he had not once seen his cousin again, though he was aware that Leiyun must be around in some other part of the house. "Mother… How…"

His mother, as if reading the confusion her son's eyes, shook her head. "No one really knows for sure yet. Only the Inner Council has actually met him. That's all I can tell you for now. Be strong my boy, because these times of adversity is a true test of your inner will."

Syaoran stood and bowed to his mother, who left gracefully. But her steps were heavy as she left the Main House. Even as his mother, she had no say in what plans the Clan had made for Syaoran.

He felt the pain in his right arm more acutely in the nighttime, as he thrashed awake in the nighttime. Injuries took longer to heal without his powers, and Jinyu had not been gentle when he snapped Syaoran's arm back to pin him to the ground before knocking him out. Since Syaoran was in an enclosed room with windows sealed tight and shades permanently pulled down, he had no sense of time passing by, and spent his days in desperate delirium. Each day passing by meant another day away from Sakura—what was she doing now? Did everyone graduate by now? When did they realize he went missing? Was she worried for him? How long had he been locked up in this room? It had almost been a month, hadn't it? He glanced at his leaf-shaped watch, which had been Sakura's Christmas present to him. The battery had died, probably back in Japan when Jinyu tried to restrain him. Granted that the room was quite large, he was starting to feel claustrophobic being enclosed in the same place, with nothing to do, no one to meet except when Wei brought him his meals. And Wei was not permitted to speak of anything to him. It was frustrating hearing no outside news, have no means of finding out what was happening back in Japan. What had happened with the Dark Ones? Surely Sakura could not be fighting any new Dark Forces—was she able to fight with the power transfer? Could there possibly be any side effects?

For the first two weeks of Syaoran, he had felt to numb to feel angry, but after those weeks of being locked up, he realized that he was furious. Furious at the Elders for kidnapping him Furious at Leiyun for showing up and then disappearing. Furious at himself for being so helpless. With his good hand, Syaoran took a chair and flung it at window. The chair rebounded from the window and collapsed on the ground. Obviously the window was protected by seals. He almost felt like laughing. Didn't the Elders now that he was powerless, anyway? He could not escape even if he wanted to. It was aggravating. He could scream and holler all he wanted, and no one would hear him; he did not even know which wing of the main estate he was locked in since he could not look out the windows.

It was only a day after his mother's visit that Leiyun finally decided to show up again. His mother's visit had shaken him asunder, because he had been counting on Li Ielan to get him out of there—but she had the look of resignation in her eyes, as if she had accepted the fact that her son was no longer under her jurisdiction but at disposal to the Council of Elder's whim. Unable to shake off the maddening feeling of suffocation, Syaoran had stumbled towards the bathroom which was adjoined to the room and climbed into the shower, fully clothed. He turned on the cold water, which streamed down onto him, soaking his hair and through his clothes. Then, he realized the doctor had told him to keep the bandage on his arm dry—not that it mattered anymore; he banged his head on the tile wall and gazed at the sopping bandages shrouding his arm. Taking a loose end, he began to unravel it, letting it trail down to his bare feet.

It was sopping wet, collapsed on the bathroom floor, that Li Leiyun found Syaoran a little while later.

"What a pathetic state you're in, Li Syaoran," Leiyun remarked from the bathroom doorway.

Slowly, Syaoran looked up to see his cousin, dressed completely in white to complement his silver hair. "What do you want from me now?" Syaoran croaked—his voice was almost gone from such long disuse.

"My apologies for not being able to visit earlier. I got caught up in Clan affairs." Leiyun smiled, his sky blue eyes twinkling. "Now, we need to get that arm rebandaged, don't you think? A healer is here to see to it."

Syaoran changed into dry clothes. His sleeves were rolled up as the healer pressed his arm muscles to see his reaction, then carefully bandaged the arm from hand to elbow. "How is my arm?" he ventured to ask.

"Well, it's hard to tell at this state," the healer replied. "The bones have set perfectly fine. But multiple injuries have put a shock on the muscles. I don't know if it would ever heal all the way—you'll definitely have pain in this arm in the future. But if you can just regain functional use…" But his tone was hesitant.

Syaoran grimaced—for a swordsman, everything depended on the full use of his arm. But the new bandage was lighter, and his arm felt better with the healer's herbs.

When the healer left, Syaoran gazed at Leiyun sullenly. "So, how long are you going to keep me locked in here?"

"I'm sorry, Syaoran. Had it been my choice, I wouldn't keep you guarded and locked. But the Elders would have had you thrown into the dungeon, and I thought this would be a more pleasant alternative."

Syaoran snorted. "I would rather have the dungeons—at least that would brand me clearly as a traitor, and I would gladly embrace my punishment. So, when will I have to face the tribunal?"

"The Court of the Inner Council has yet to decide on a trial date for you. After all, the Li Clan does not take kindly to traitors—we all know that. And for you, because you were the Chosen One, turning your back on the Clan could be considered the highest degree of betrayal. They've got to be harsh on you to set an example for the rest of the Can. But I am doing my best to appease the Elders and try to convince them that your blatant display of disrespect is nothing more than a pubescent boy's temporary rebellion. Which is what it is. You were much too young to carry on the responsibilities of the Chosen One. You can't be held accountable for your misjudgments and childish behavior. You didn't know what you were doing."

"No, I knew perfectly well what I was doing when I chose to stay in Japan and ignore the wishes of the Elders. I made a conscience decision to abandon my title as Chosen One," replied Syaoran somberly.

Sighing, Leiyun stood up from the chair. "Come, Syaoran. I think you need some outside air to cool your head. It must have been difficult for you, being cooped up indoors for all these weeks. It's no wonder you're blathering nonsense and taking showers fully clothed."

Without the will to argue back, Syaoran followed Leiyun down the long corridor. He realized his room was located in the rather abandoned third floor of the South Wing of the Main House. They walked out to the backyard, where he saw a line of young men and women in the courtyard, training in martial arts. It was still chilly outside, considering how warm Hong Kong weather usually was. Though there were curious glances in their direction from those people in the courtyard, Syaoran paid no attention to them. After all, he had always grown up with the gaze of everyone as the Chosen One candidate. Now, they were walking through the extensive botanical gardens, where the fountain shaped like goldfish trickled water merrily. Even further down the winding pathway, they came to a worn, secluded courtyard, which granted them some privacy.

"So, Syaoran, do you care to tell me how you came to lose all your powers?" Leiyun asked, turning to the younger boy."

Syaoran turned to face the man standing before him. Finally, he could speak to him. All these years, all those times he'd wondered what Leiyun would say, what he would advise. But this was not how he wanted to me meet him. Not in this state. The man standing before him had been his mentor, his friend, his brother and the person he had looked up to. Unable to contain himself any longer, Syaoran burst out, "They said you were dead. We all thought so, these past seven years. If you were alive, all this time, why didn't you let us know?"

Leiyun sighed. "That's another story to be told at another time. What you need to be concerned with is how you can be pardoned by the Council." They walked into the courtyard, at the center of which there was a large slab of stone in the shape of a cross. "In the olden days, traitors used to be chained to this stone, then beaten until unconscious or bled to death. Thankfully, the Clan is a little more civilized now."

Hearing Leiyun's cheerful tone, Syaoran stared at the stained gray granite, as if he could hear the centuries of cries from people who had been at the mercy of the Li Clan. "Do you know what the Elders want to do with me?" Syaoran asked, placing a hand on the weathered slab of stone. "You clearly know I don't have any powers. I'm useless now to the Clan. Why keep me here?"

"Because it'll make you miserable," replied Leiyun darkly. "Syaoran, I don't think you understand how the Clan works. The Li Clan's not about family honor and dignity. It is about profit and reputation. You being willful and acting on your own accord, when as the Chosen One you were the figurehead of the Clan, has been putting muck on the Elder's reputation and self-pride. That's why you must be punished. So that others can be taught not to disobey the Clan."

"What about you? You do as you please." Syaoran said.

Leiyun smiled demurely. "They abandoned me and left me for dead. Don't you think they owe me a little favor?"

Syaoran shuddered. He did not ask anymore.

"Well, Syaoran, I apologize for you current situation, but I will make sure to see that you are allowed some fresh air—of course with a guardian. But anything would be better than night and day confinement, will it not?" Leiyun said pleasantly. He turned around. "Jin. You can come out now."

Li Jinyu came out of the trees that had been hiding him. In full daylight, Syaoran realized that the young man standing before him was not much older than himself. His long black bangs covered most of his eyes, but Syaoran glimpsed that they were a brighter, more ruby-amber than his own.

"Accompany Syaoran back to his room," Leiyun said.

Jinyu nodded, and Syaoran reluctantly followed Jinyu back through the gardens. He desired to speak with Leiyun longer. Meanwhile, his guardian spoke not a single word but silently lead him back to his room. Only from the back, Syaoran could see that Jinyu had two long braids coming out from the nape of his neck, like thin ribbons snaking down his back, over the red dragon embroidery on the back of his black cheongsam. In the light, Syaoran finally recognized where he had seen Jinyu before. Jinyu was the Li Clan Protector, appointed just a year go. While the Chosen One was the figurehead of the Clan, the one who undertook difficult missions and boasted the honor and splendor of the Clan, the Protector took care of all the undercover tasks, the deeds that happened with stealth and in the shadows, the ones that no one talked about. In Japanese terms, the Chosen One would be like a samurai, and the Protector like a _shinobi_.

Only several days ago, Syaoran had the cast taken off his arms—ever since then, he had returned to rigorous martial arts training. He had nothing better to do, and he had to rebuild the muscles in his right arm which had been mangled so badly. The healers said they doubted it would ever be the same again, but he'd see. Getting bitten by the Plague in his arm wasn't the worst that had happened to him as of late. The worst was breaking his promise to Sakura, that he would always be by her side. But she was in safe hands. Now that Eriol was there, he did not have to worry as much as he did when he left her the first time. She had powerful friends, those who would protect her.

Leiyun kept his words, and Syaoran was allowed to roam around the estate so long as he was escorted by a bodyguard—they did not have to worry because after that first week, Syaoran realized that he did not have anywhere to run to, that there was no point in trying to escape the Clan. Because if they wanted you, they would find you. Earlier that day, he had been allowed out of the gates of the Main House estate for the first time. They had driven him to the Li Hospital so that he could get his arm checked up and start proper rehab. After the check-up, they even allowed him to get out of the car and take a walk outside, almost unescorted. Leiyun had mentioned to Jinyu that it would be "all right to let the boy take a stroll down the harbor for a change." Why the sudden generosity, Syaoran did not know, but he was glad to be able to see the outside world for a change—living in the Main House was like living in a time capsule from a century ago where traditions and aesthetics never evolved with modern times.

It had been a brisk, chilly day, weather that could rival Japan's winter, an unusual occurrence in Hong Kong. Yet, even the cold was welcome to Syaoran—any sensation except the blank numbness he had felt as he was trapped indoors. Though the harbor had been covered in fog, the outside world seemed so bright and surreal after a month being cooped up in the Main House. It was as if he could breathe again, the familiar salty air that distilled his mind and made him feel like he was still alive.

And there, out of nowhere, he heard her sterling clear voice call out his name. At first, he thought he was mistaken in the midst of the honking cars and humming of voices. Then he heard it again. He knew it was her for certain, even without turning around. But he couldn't resist. His feet were planted to the ground, unable to step forward, unable to step back. And he had to glance behind, to make sure it was really her. Sakura, in her soft pink coat, the white fur surrounding her throat and sleeves. Sakura with her long golden-brown hair tied up, with loose strands whipping around in the wind. Sakura with her glistening sea-green eyes that gazed at him so imploringly. It took just that brief glance of her before he entered the car to crumble all his resolve, to send the emotions he had packaged within himself over the past month into a whirlpool again. When she had called out his name in that urgent voice, it took all his restraint to just look forward and continue walking. If she had called out one more time, he was sure he would have knocked aside those bodyguards and ran back to her, taking her in his arms, feeling her warmth to make sure she was real and not just his imagination. Was she well? Was she angry at him for leaving? Was she fully recovered yet? Was she here alone? He would be surprised that her brother let her come to Hong Kong. What was she doing here? She couldn't have come here alone. But he had left her standing there; he had told her to leave. He was relieved that he had not been facing her, because the expression she must have been wearing on her face from hearing those words would have torn his heart asunder.

With trembling hands, Syaoran held the pale blue envelope in his hands, the letter from Sakura. He grabbed his coat again and pulled it on, placing the letter in his pocket.

"Syaoran-sama, where are you going?" Wei asked, following after him.

"To get some air," Syaoran replied, hurrying down the hallway. He knew Jinyu was tailing his steps as usual, but he didn't care. For some reason, Jinyu following him around didn't bother him as much as the other bodyguards. Maybe it was because Jinyu was good at what he did—not being noticed. Or maybe it was because Jinyu didn't particularly seem to care what Syaoran did or seem to derive any pleasure from reporting back to the Elders about Syaoran's daily activities.

A strong gust from seaward struck his face, whipping his hair back as he gazed out at the waves rolling onto the shores, the anchored boats bobbing back and forth in the ocean. The guards did not try to stop him when he ran out through the back gates of the Main Estate. Because they knew that even if he left the Main House, there was no way he could leave Hong Kong. He was trapped in this city. Breathing in the familiar scent of the ocean, he realized that he was no longer angry. He was no long suffocating. He felt surprisingly calm after the events of the day. He had sent Sakura away. She had come all the way from Japan, but he could not give her an answer. He could not even look her properly in the eye.

He leaned on the cracked stone ledge overlooking the harbor. The letter. The letter was still in his pocket. Slowly, he opened the crinkled envelope and unfolded the sheets of paper within it. It was unmistakably Sakura's curvy handwriting written in dark blue ink.

_Dear Syaoran,_

_If you are getting this letter, it is probably because I wasn't able to see you in Hong Kong. I am sitting by the harbor, near by your house, actually, looking at the deep gray-green sea—I've never seen so much water everywhere before. It makes my heart feel peaceful, after all that has happened, but a little sad also. So this is the view you grew up with. Today, I visited your house. You weren't there, but I met your mother. She was as beautiful as before, and I'm still a little intimidated by her. Now that I get around to writing this, I don't know what to say anymore. I had so many things to say to you, so many things I wanted to tell you. Somehow, I guess I've been taking you for granted. When I first learned that you left Japan, I admit was really shocked. I wished you told me before—I won't have minded, really, because I always knew that you would one day have to return. With life, people come and go. People enter into our lives and then leave. But, if paths cross more than once, doesn't that mean there is something more?_

_As I was sick, I spent a lot of time thinking in bed. There was not much else to do. For a while, I reproached myself for losing Subaru. But I've come to terms with it. Did you know he left me a letter? He was such a smart boy, for all that he was just seven. And it made me realize that so many important things in life end as an idea flickering in the mind, that life is too short to spend simply thinking and ruminating, that feelings and thoughts have to be communicated. He may have passed on, but I'm here and alive. I have so many things in life left ahead of me. I realized when you were gone, that I was a little sad, a little angry that you left without a word. But then, I also understand that you also must have your reasons. So, I don't mind waiting for you, waiting for the next time I could meet you so that I could say everything I need to you to your face._

_The sun is almost setting now, and I realized I haven't said anything I meant to write. That's why my handwriting is getting messier—it's getting dark and I'm running out of paper, even when I haven't said anything I wanted to yet. Syaoran, you've always been there for me whether I was down and dejected, scared and worried, happy and excited. You might laugh when I say this, but when I was in that coma, I think I awakened because I heard your voice calling me. It could have been a figment of my imagination, but then, I can't help asking myself, out of everybody, why is it your voice that I heard?_

_The past few months have been the most difficult times that I ever had to endure. Yet, what kept me going through these trying times, in the past and even now? I wish I can tell you to your face how grateful I am to you. All those times of peril, all those times I was in despair, thankfully, you were there. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have come this far. If it weren't for your harsh critique, I would never have been able to capture all the Clow Cards. If it weren't for your kind words after Yukito-san rejected me, my heart would never have healed. If it weren't for your support, I would not have been able to defeat Eriol-kun. If you weren't by my side against this battle against the Dark Ones, I would long since have been crushed. I have a feeling I wouldn't even be alive after the Plague if you didn't call out my name that vital moment when I was sealing the Plague. Back then, I did see you. I'm sorry I set up the barrier blocking everyone, but please don't be angry at me for not listening. _

_There are so many things left to tell you, but I'm out of lines. Syaoran, I just want to tell you, thank you for always being there for me. That's why I won't ask anything of you anymore. This time, I want to be there for you if you need me. So, I'll wait. That's all I can do for now. _

_- Sakura _

Syaoran sat on the ledge overlooking the ocean, the very same ledge Sakura must have sat on when she had left from his house. He held the letter with trembling hands. He did not want to read it but he had read it. It was like Sakura to write such an uninformative letter. She could have mentioned how her health was, if there was any side effects from the power transfer—though she did not know about that, of course. She could have truthfully let him know that she was angry that he had left without a word, that she felt betrayed. She could have reproached him. But why did she thank him? Why did she tell him that she would wait? What did she feel now that he had sent her away like that, walked away from her without turning back. He had hurt her beyond reparation. She had every right to reproach him. Nothing written in his letter mattered anymore. It was all from the past. She had written it from the past. Today was another day. Tomorrow would be yet another day. And yesterday would be just nostalgic dreams that would haunt his sleep once in a while. He let a strong gust of wind carry away the sheets of pale blue stationary, watching the paper fly away into the harbor.

Then, he recalled the gentle plea in Sakura's jade-green eyes as she called out his name. Why had she come to Hong Kong? For him? No… Why would she come for him when he had broken his promise to her? But he thought of her sitting on this cold stone ledge, writing him those words. He could almost hear her speaking them with her crystal clear voice—she had a tendency to ramble on when she was nervous. She had come for him, all the way from Japan. What did that mean? What was the message written in between written in between the lines? How did this letter even reach him? Through her hands, Kai's, Meilin's, Wei—all those people who wished them well. Jumping over the ledge, Syaoran made a wild dash towards the sheets of letters flying away in the wind over the ocean. He did not even realize he had jumped down into the sea and was waist-length in water before he was able to grab one sheet of paper—the rest had already flown away. The local fishermen stared at him as if he were insane. But Syaoran clutched the single sheet of paper in his hands. The ink was smudged with sprays of wetness from sea water. But he could still make out the words. _Thank you… Thank you for everything… This time, I want to be there for you if you need me. So I'll wait…_

She must have left Hong Kong by now. If he could have just turned around and run back to her. If he could have answered her call. If he could have just explained the situation to her. The water lapped up his waist, icy cold as the sun sank lower into the horizon. The voice that had been lost to him earlier had returned to him. "SAKURA!" He called out at the top of his lungs. "_SAKURA!!!_ _Do you hear me_?" The only answer was the echo of his voice over the roaring of the waves.

He could remember the pain in her eyes as tears spilled down earlier that morning, when she had called out after him. She had been running after him and fell down—but he did not stop the car. He had left her there, on her knees in the middle of the road. He was such a despicable person.

It occurred to him that his limbs were turning numb from the cold, and he waded back out of the water and staggered back onto the ledge. He stared out at the dark blue-green ocean, waves tumultuous as were his insides. With trembling hands, he tucked the crumpled letter into his breast pocket which was still dry. Somehow, life without Sakura seemed bleak and dreary. But wasn't that how things were before he had met her? Ah, but now he knew what he had lost.

_With life, people come and go. People enter into our lives and then leave. But, if paths cross more than once, doesn't that mean there is something more?_ Those lines had flung out at him like a desperate plea. Yes, there must be something more. Otherwise, how could he continue on living and struggling? Was there any meaning in fighting against the Elders? What was the use of everything he'd worked towards until now? He was no longer the Chosen One; he no longer had any special powers. He had lost Sakura and his family and friends were alienated from him. He was alone, utterly alone. No! _Our paths must cross again. This can't be the end, I simply can't let it be. Or else, what is the meaning of my existence? Sakura, without you, there is no longer Li Syaoran…_

In the distant wind, he though he heard her voice whisper in his ears, _Sayonara, Syaoran._

The dimly lit underground chamber, deep beneath the Li Headquarters, was the only place that Li Leiyun could get away from the pesky Elders. He scowled as he tried to decipher the faded words in a fragile leather-bound book he was reading. Straining his neck, he looked back to see what was blocking his source of light. Long slender arms snaked around his neck.

"You never told me that your cousin was such an amusing kid, Lei," the young woman with pale lavender eyes remarked.

"Kara, you're blocking the lantern," Leiyun replied crossly.

Kara slinked around his chair and leaned on the armrest, crossing her legs. Silver cross earrings twinkled from her ears as she tucked her chin-length hair behind her ears to bend over and read the scroll. Her hair was such a pale gold that it glistened almost as silver as Leiyun's in the candlelight on the table. "Pendant l'été, je suis resté au château de la Loire souvent," she read out loud.

"You never told me you read French," remarked Leiyun, folding his arms.

"Natural talent." Kara shrugged her shoulders. "One of my distant ancestors was from France."

"You could have told me earlier." Leiyun scowled as Kara flipped through the pages, skimming the legible words.

When she grew bored, she looked up towards the shadow, where a third person stood leaning by the doorway. "So, I heard that Clow Reed's successor made quite a ruckus around here, the other day, Jin."

Jinyu glanced at Kara with narrowed amber eyes but did not reply.

"What a silly bunch your cousin's crowd is," Kara remarked to Leiyun, hopping off the armrest. "I'm surprised Clow's reincarnation hangs out with the likes of them. Must be demeaning."

"Hiiragizawa Eriol? It will be interesting to meet him, for your sake, Kara dear," Leiyun replied with a yawn. "So, Jin, what has my cute cousin been up to lately? He hasn't drowned himself yet, has he?" He smiled innocuously. "Or is that being too hopeful."

_Japan…_

One glance at Sakura's tightly concealed expression kept Touya from asking anything further about his sister's trip to Hong Kong. If anything, his resentment for the Brat was finally sealed, for Touya now realized that the Brat was truly out of his sister's life. Yet, why could he not rest at ease with this?

Outwardly, there was no change with Sakura. She had received her knew uniform for Seijou High and went shopping with Tomoyo for school supplies. Also, Sakura never argued with him anymore. She never talked back, never even got angry when he teased. She just smiled and let him say anything he wanted. And because of that he no longer teased her or called her kaijou. And she felt different to Touya. Maybe it was because Syaoran's power was mixed into her blood now. Maybe it was because she'd grown up with the recent events. Once residency at the hospital started for him, he knew he couldn't spend much time at all at home with his sister. But perhaps it was for the better. Every day, at the back of his mind, he had a nagging feeling he should tell Sakura about what Syaoran had done for her. That the boy had given up all his powers in order to save her life. That Touya had felt the obligation to tell Syaoran, who had give up everything to save her, to leave Hong Kong, to remind him that he was of no use to Sakura without his powers. But what was the use now? He was gone now.

On her sixteenth birthday, a day after returning from Hong Kong, Sakura opened the yellowed letter addressed to her by her mother. She was almost afraid to open it because the paper seemed so frail, but she slowly eased the flap open and breathed in a whiff of musty cherry blossom scent. Carefully, she opened the yellowed letter, out of which a dried sakura petal fell onto her palm. Her heart was pounding as she began reading the letter which was written in dark blue ink in her mother's flowing handwriting.

_My dearest Sakura, at age 16,_

_My darling daughter—your name is Sakura, right? I always knew I wanted name my first daughter Sakura. So, Sakura, I can't imagine how lovely you will be—I wish I can see you all grown up, wearing your school uniform. Maybe you will even have a boyfriend, but if you don't, don't worry. The right person will definitely come some day. Okaa-san is sixteen and doesn't even have a boyfriend yet! But today, I met your father at the Tsukimine shrine. How do I know he will be your father, Sakura-chan? It's just one of those womanly instincts, I guess. Do you want to know how I met him? Maybe you heard the story already. I fell out of the sakura tree and landed right on him. And he told me, "I thought an angel fell from the sky." At that moment, I knew he was the one for me, that I wanted to marry him. Who is he? His name is Kinomoto Fujitaka-sensei—it turns out he's a student teacher for my class. He has the kindest smile I've ever seen in my life, but I am sure you know him very well. He probably will be a wonderful father. _

_Sakura, I have so many things I want to tell you, so many things I want to do with you, share with you. I grew up without a mother—so I'm afraid I will be a hopeless mother. I don't know how to cook, sew or keep house. But I'll try my best. I grew up by myself, so I've always wanted a daughter and a son. My eldest son will be named Touya—aren't peach blossoms so fragrant and lovely? I hope my son takes after Kinomoto-sensei, because he's tall, athletic and so intelligent, unlike me. Your brother will watch out for you so that you don't get lonely. And you must look after Touya-kun and make sure he doesn't get lonely either. Both of you have to look after your father, but with you two, he would not be as sad when I am not there._

_My beautiful, beautiful Sakura, you don't know how much I wish I can watch you grow up and give you this letter in person. But I don't think I'll be able to do that. Don't ever think I left you, Sakura, because I'll always be watching over you. You may think it strange, but okaa-san has a strange gift. I can see things that other people can't. Maybe you and Touya have inherited this gift from me, maybe you haven't. Today, when I met Kinomoto-sensei, I had a flash of your face for the very first time. You had my eyes. You don't know how glad I was, how joyful. Maybe this gift is also a curse in that I can see my end coming near—if I can just see you grow up just enough so that you can remember me, I will ask for nothing more. But don't feel sad if you don't remember my face, my voice or my touch. When you close your eyes and feel a wind upon your brows, it is my lips kissing your forehead. When your temperature has cooled after high fever, it is my hand stroking your cheeks. When you are waylaid and lost and finally find your path again, it is my steps guiding yours._

_There are many wiser than me in the world, and at this young age, I have nothing to leave you, dear Sakura, but a sixteen-year-old's words on love. I cannot pretend to know any more than I actually do, but what I know with certainty is that when all else fails you, Sakura, trust your heart. And trust the ones that have always been by your side. There are times in life when you are afraid of trusting, and you end up losing chances. Life is too brief, too transitory to miss a given opportunity simply because you cannot allow your heart to trust. You cannot return to the past, you can't undo what is already done. All you can do is continue looking forward. So, Sakura, grow up to be a magnificent, lovely young lady. But most importantly, all I want for you is to be able to be confident in who you are, Sakura. Never lose your smile, for at the end of a storm will come a rainbow. I will always watch over you, my darling daughter. I love you._

_One last word to leave to you… Things may seem confusing for you at the moment, but everything will be revealed in its own time. Seek for the Eye of the Dragon, and you will find answers._

_- Amamiya Nadeshiko, age 16_

Tears were rolling down Sakura's face, but she was careful not to drop them onto this precious letter. The words of her mother at age sixteen—at that young age, she knew so much. She already knew who she would marry, what she would name her children, what she would teach her daughter. Sakura was now sixteen, and she felt like she knew nothing.

"You can't possibly have completed your spring break homework, Sakura," Touya commented on the last of spring break. They were walking down to the Tsukimine Shrine.

"I did—Tomoyo-chan and I completed everything yesterday at the library," replied Sakura smugly.

"And you didn't even ask for my help, Kaijou." The old pet name slipped from his lips unintentionally.

"Of course not. I can't always be dependant on you, onii-chan, can I?" Sakura ran up to the shrine gates. "Ah, it's the Tsukimine Shrine. I haven't been here in a long time."

"Why did you want to come here, anyway?" Touya asked, gazing around the familiar shrine. This was where he had first met Kaho. She had been like a forest sprite, her long hair loose over her shoulders, her eyes a delightful marigold hue.

"Ah, this tree is always the same," Sakura said, standing before the largest sakura tree, so brilliantly pink that it seems like rose quartzes hung from the branches. "It's the prettiest tree in all of Tomoeda. And it never changes. Every year, year after year, it blooms the most beautiful flowers."

"True. People come and go, but this tree seems to stand there watching over us all. It never leaves. It only waits for people to come back," Touya replied, placing a hand on the tree bark, expressing his greeting.

Sakura lowered her head and clasped her hand together.

"What are you doing?" he asked his younger sister with a slight smile.

"Making a wish."

"What are you wishing?"

"It's a secret," replied Sakura. She knelt down and kept her head lowered, her hair hiding her face.

"Sakura?" Touya paused for a while. She did not answer. "Are you crying?"

Her voice was muffled by her hands. "This will be my last time. Tomorrow, I'll be fine. But for just today, let me cry."

Awkwardly, Touya patted little sister on the back. What words could he say to a grown girl who had experienced heartbreak for the first time? When she was a kid, he could give her a lollipop and that would stop the tears. Back when he was a teenager, he thought being an adult would solve all the problems of the world. But now that he was older, he felt the older he got, the more useless he became.

"_Gomen_. I'm all right now, 'nii-chan," said Sakura between quiet sobs. "Really."

"It's okay. Cry all you want for today. The old sakura trees will take your tears from you and fill you with tranquility and peace," Touya told her in a gentler tone than he had ever used on her before.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Sakura looked up at her brother. "You seem to have experience?"

"Humph."

Sakura gazed at the braches laden with pink flowers, her mother's favorite. _Okaa-san, is this what it feels like to send away the person that is most important to you? Is this how you felt when Ryuuren-san left? Or was it even more painful for you? Did you already know it was going to end before it even began? Or did you think, that maybe, maybe you would be lucky. Maybe you might be the one in a million to defy the odds. Okaa-san, tell me, what am I supposed to do now? I thought surely when I found someone I truly liked, I would also be the most important person to him. But I guess I was wrong. How can someone so dear and so familiar feel like a complete stranger when I see him in a different city? Okaa-san, I won't be selfish. I want to wish for him to return to me. But I won't ask for that. Please, just let him be safe and healthy. Let him be happy where he is. Because I know he should be with his family. I know he was born to do great things, and I won't stand in his way. _She wiped away the trickle of tears with her sleeve and stood up, sniffling.

"Sakura?" Touya blinked. His sister was smiling at him.

"I'm really okay now. Let's go back and eat dinner," Sakura said. "You're right. This tree does seem to have some magical calming ability. I'm feeling better now."

"Thanks you, old sakura tree," Touya murmured. The branches seemed to shake even if there was no wind. For a split second, he had the vision of black haired fifteen year old boy crying by the side of the tree, for the loss of his first love, the demure woman who he had met at that shrine, only to find her to be the student teacher of his homeroom class. Back then, he thought he had met his fated one. But one year later, she announced she would return to England without giving any consideration for his feelings. If he closed his eyes, he could still hear her bell-like voice, her face radiant under the full moon. She had been wearing a new blue kimono just for him.

_"It's been a year since you told me you loved under this tree. I really loved you too, Touya."_

_"Why are you speaking in the past tense?"_

_"Let's say good-bye now... The next time we meet, you'll have someone else you'll be in love with, and so will I. And we'll become really good friends."_

And with the same smile she had when she first greeted him, she left him. At that time, he thought he could not love again, but strange enough, the heart did heal. He watched Sakura walk out of the shrine, her steps slightly lighter than they were when she entered the place. All this while, he thought that he could protect Sakura from feeling the same kind of hurt he had felt. Yet, such things were not under his control. Sakura had to experience happiness and pain, joy and sorrow, and learn to stand up again on her own. He could not do it for her. "That's what you want to tell me, isn't it, okaa-san? That I have to let her grow up," he spoke out loud, as was old habit. And the wind ceased, leaving his heart in peace for the first time in months. He followed his sister's steps, on their way home again.

As Sakura walked back out onto the path, she gazed up at all the brilliance of the cherry blossoms lining the long path leading from Tsukimine shrine. Petals blew about everywhere and the air was sweet with the scent of sakura blossoms. Spring had come late this year, but it had finally arrived. Though _he_ was no longer here, the seasons still changed and time still passed. Even if he was no longer here, she found the flowers as beautiful as before and their scent just as fragrant. Even if he was no longer here, the sky was just as bright and the sunlight just as warm. Even if he was no longer here, she could still live on. And the days would pass by. Then maybe, someday, she would be able to think of him again, without hurting.

Then, she would be able to lift her head up with a smile and say, "Li Syaoran, I loved you, once."

Later that night, Sakura gently opened the music box she and Syaoran had won during the Best Couple Contest last summer. The tinkling melody of Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake brought about a bout of nostalgia for warm weather and sunshine. Inside it, she set Subaru's note. She then reread the last lines of her mother's letter to her.

_Sakura, trust your heart. And trust the ones that have always been by your side. There are times in life when you are afraid of trusting, and you end up losing chances. Life is too brief, too transitory to miss a given opportunity simply because you cannot allow your heart to trust. You cannot return to the past, you can't undo what is already done. All you can do is continue looking forward. So, Sakura, grow up to be a magnificent, lovely young lady. But most importantly, all I want for you is to be able to be confident in who you are, Sakura. Never lose your smile, for at the end of a storm will come a rainbow. I will always watch over you, my darling daughter. I love you._

Gently, she set down the yellowed envelope containing her mother's words as a sixteen year old. She also set down the sakura-petal shaped watch that Syaoran had given her for Christmas. The hands of the time had stopped at 9 A.M., the time that she last saw Syaoran in Hong Kong. Lastly, she set down the broken diamond necklace wrapped in soft cloth, into the music box. As Sakura shut the lid, she felt as if she was shutting away a part of her heart and childhood, forever.

_Syaoran, can you hear me? I didn't think you can. I guess it doesn't matter anymore, since I won't be able to see you again. Good bye those blissful days that I spent with you. Every day, I try to think less of you. But I guess it's not working. _

_So, this was how it was going to wind up. Did you hear the sound of my heart shattering, like that glass door you broke, when you walked away from me that chill morning in Hong Kong? No, your back was to me, so you probably didn't see the tears I cried not because you didn't even pause when you heard my voice, but because I realized that this really was the end. You walked towards your path, and I'll some how have to find my own. I don't think I miss you yet because I still haven't realized that you have walked out of my life forever. It feels like I can wake up and run down the hallway and find you in your room, just the way you were during the summer, always there, always… It's too late for regrets, isn't it? So many things to tell you that I never got a chance to… No, just one thing I needed to say to you that I couldn't. Syaoran, you told me that I would one day find my most important person. But can you tell me what can I do when I've already lost him?_

_I told myself when I went to Hong Kong that I won't be selfish, that I won't cling to you. I just want you to be happy and safe, where ever you are, what ever you're doing. If I can be guaranteed that at least, I think I will be able to go on, somehow. _

_Yet, what is this emptiness inside of me? It's because I've lost you, isn't it? But in losing you, I have gained a very somber knowledge, the weight of what you truly meant to me._

_So, good bye, my most important person._

_Sayonara, Syaoran…_

**Wish-chan:** (November, 2007) What an emotionally draining chapter to write! Many things happening to make way for the final arc of New Trials. I'm sort of glad it took me this long to get to this point of the story, because I don't think I could have handled writing it back when I was thirteen. Some of these scenes are scenes I replayed over and over again in my mind, waiting for the moment I could include them in the story—and there are more storylines to come that I've been waiting years to get to. Is it any assurance to tell you this chapter is still less gloomy than I had anticipated? I'm a bit sad I can't give Rika's arc more development, but I can't help it since her scenes occur sort of off-screen. I think I mentioned before that in New Trials, I leave enough room for other things to be happening. And maybe I can fill in things in the future if I feel like it—and Rika would get her own Special Chapter. But she's not that high up on the queue of characters who need their own specials at this point. This is another example of a chapter that grew twice as long as I intended—Syaoran's POV wasn't supposed to be included in this chapter at all, but I thought that would be too mean to have to wait till the next arc to find out what happened to him. . 

The title comes from a 98 Degrees song that I used to be like a lot of the same name. (Good old days when boy bands were good.) I guess this wallpaper finally makes sense now: http://wishluv. The theme of this chapter is obviously, "Hontou no ichiban," literally translated, "My number one person." My favorite CCS anime episode was that episode, 66, if you can't tell, and it's a hard pick because CCS is such a fabulous anime with superb episodes and characters.

To commemorate completing this chapter, I have made a special New Trials Trailer that took me a month and a half to put together. Since I used to get lots of comments about, "I wish New Trials was an anime…" I made a trailer for Chapter 53 – "Yesterday's Letter – Hontou no Ichiban" which is sort of a montage of one of the scenes. You can find it here: I put a lot of effort into it and drew many of the pictures when during downtime at work. All the Hong Kong photos except the night one were taken by me when I visited Hong Kong. Enjoy!!!

And check out the CCS New Trials AMV that elliray has made with the song I envisioned to be an ideal Opening song for NT. Makes you feel nostalgic. . thanks to Amethyst Beloved (who uploads these chapters up on for making chapter summaries of ALL the chapters as well as awesome appendices. It makes life easier for those who don't want to reread fifty-something chapters to find out when something happened.

it was a good refresher for me because after writing thousands of pages of New Trials, every time I write a new chapter, I need to return back to old chapters to double check my facts, because I'm growing old and forgetful. Also thanks to Kirei Blossom for compiling a list of all the new Sakura Cards—I couldn't keep track of them myself. Very thorough list. .

Please join the best source of news for New Trials and other Card Captor Sakura related stuff at the most awesome ring with the most awesome group of people: http://groups. and check out my semi-updated website at http://wishluv. please email me at It is YOUR feedback that has fueled me for the past eight years. Thank you! (And now that I have finished a chapter, I can catch up with replying to emails… Gomen, I know I'm bad about replies, but I read every single email with delight.)

I still can't believe we've made it this far. So concludes the Third Arc of New Trials. See you in Arc Four!


	92. Kerochan's Interlude

**Chapter 53.5: Kero-chan's Interlude Between Arc 3 and Arc 4**

"Hello everybody! The great golden-eyed Guardian of the Sun, Cerberus speaking!"

"Kero-chan—move back from the camera!" exclaimed Tomoyo. "Please, this is very important. We need to do this right."

Scowling, Kero-chan took five steps back from the camera. "All right, all right." Clearing his throat, be began again. "Good morning, it is a sunny day in Tomoeda. Today, I, the great Cerberus-sama will be your host because my beloved Card Mistress is… MIA. Missing in Action. Because she had her heart broken by that annoying brat who went back to Hong Kong."

"Kero-chan!" exclaimed Tomoyo. "I'm not going to let you do this if you don't do it properly!"

Kero-chan pouted. "It's true. I'll never forgive that Brat. If he ever comes back, that is. If he doesn't, good for all of us."

"No, no—Syaoran-kun must come back. Sakura-chan without Syaoran-kun." Tomoyo gave a little sigh.

"Admit it—It's better for all of us. We'll get more screen time. You can spend all your time with Sakura and not worry about getting between the Brat and Sakura-chan. Think of all the new videos you can make of Sakura-chan!" Kero-chan cackled evily.

"Maybe you're right," Tomoyo reflected. "Well, let's continue with the video."

Kero-chan flew into the air and the camera rolled again. "Minna-san konnichiwa!! So, here we are at the Arc Three of the New Trials of Card Captor Sakura feature film, which Tomoyo-chan has been sponsored to make because of the success of her original film which won the Best Young Director Contest (refer back to Arc 1). So, a lot has happened, nee, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Yes, Kero-chan," Tomoyo replied. "First, we had the exciting, exciting Seijou Junior High production of _Star-Crossed_ which is available in limited edition DVD, which has a special booklet of photos and rehearsal snapshots of the production—and a special "kiss scene" photo as well. The regular edition and soundtrack are also availabe for sale."

"Stop promoting sales!" exclaimed Kero-chan.

"Sorry, I am the daughter of a businesswoman," sighed Tomoyo.

Kero-chan continued, "In the midst of fighting against the Dark Ones and sealing new Dark Forces, the most dangerous force of them all appeared—The Plague. And in her attempt to seal the Plague, Sakura-chan used up all her powers."

"We almost thought that we would lose Sakura-chan, but Syaoran-kun transferred his powers to her and was able to save her," Tomoyo said. "But suddenly, he went back to Hong Kong."

"While all this was going on, Miho-chan became closer and closer to finding out the truth about the identity of Mizuki Kai," stated Kero-chan with a flourish. "So, Christmas and New Year's passed by, and before we knew it, Sakura-tachi graduated from junior high!"

"Minus Syaoran-kun and Kai-kun," added Tomoyo.

Kero-chan nodded. "Minus the Brat and the Thief." Taking a grand bow, he stated, "Well that was a 1 minute summary of Arc 3. Will Syaoran come back? Will Miho ever reconcile with her brother? What will happen between Sakura-chan and the Dark ones? Will the mystery of the Great Five ever be solved?  Please look forward to Arc 4, the last arc of the New Trials of Card Captor Sakura! Thank you!"

"Cut!" exclaimed Tomoyo. "Whew, good job Kero-chan!"

Wish-chan: (August 2008)

This is just a filler segment to replace a placeholder chapter because Amethyst-chan was having trouble uploading chapters, and I thought it might be because of the placeholder chapters. Anyhow, I always wanted to do a Kero-chan, Tomoyo behind the scenes segment like in the Card Captor Sakura anime. J


	93. Chapter 54: CherryBlossomBranches Shake

**Chapter 54: Cherry Blossom Branches Shake**

_I am a dreamer…_

_Hidden power…_

_A golden twelve pointed star illuminated in the dark.__ Ten figures standing around me in a circle. Two spots missing. Three shadows standing behind you. Nine figures standing around me in a circle. Three spots missing. _

_April, Tomoeda, Japan…_

Kinomoto Sakura, age sixteen, woke up an hour earlier than usual, jittery and nervous as usual on the first day of a new school year. It was not just another new semester but her first day of high school.

"Sakura-chan, you're up early," Kero-chan remarked, handing Sakura the brush. A mere onlooker might confuse the yellow creature as one of Sakura's stuffed animals, but in actuality, he was the Guardian of the Clow, the golden-eyed beast named Cerberus.

"Good morning, Kero-chan. Can you believe it? It's my first day of high school," Sakura said, brushing out her long golden-brown hair damp from the shower. She went to the closet and took out her freshly pressed high school uniform. Careful not to wrinkle anything, she pulled on her black skirt and buttoned down the white shirt, tucking the ends of her blouse into her skirt. Next, she fastened on the navy blue tie with golden lining. Finally, she put on the sky blue blazer with the Seijou High school emblem embroidered on the breast pocket. She checked her reflection in the mirror, recalling how jealous she had been of her brother's uniform when she was in elementary school and had to wear a sailor uniform. But somehow, she was already a high schooler. After pulling on her knee socks, she ran down the stairs.

"Good morning, otou-san!" Sakura called out. She could hear the sizzling of oil on the frying pan in the kitchen and the smell of hotcakes drifting throughout the house. There was a never-seen picture of her mother wearing a lemon-yellow sundress on the kitchen counter today. "Good morning, okaa-san." Her mother had passed away when she was three, but her father changed pictures of her mother daily so that her presence in the house was never forgotten.

"Here's your hotcake, Sakura-san. To think you're already a high schooler," Kinomoto Fujitaka, in a yellow apron, stated as he brought over the frying pan from the stove and set a steaming hotcake on top of Sakura's plate. Though Sakura's father was in his mid-forties, he looked no older than his thirties and was one of the most popular professors at Seijou Universities, his specialty being archeology. Recently, Fujitaka had received tenure and was now in the process of writing a new article for an archeology journal.

"My favorite!" exclaimed Sakura as she lathered the hotcake in butter and syrup then wolfed it down. Her mouth was filled with warm sweetness.

"Slow down Kaijou, or you'll choke," Kinomoto Touya said, walking in through the patio door with his best friend, Tsukishiro Yukito. "Your table manners are still the same."

"Onii-chan! You're back from the hospital!" Sakura exclaimed, chugging down a glass of milk then setting it down on the table. Her brother and Yukito-san, both M.D.s, had recently started residency at the Kinhoshi Hospital and it was harder to see them now. "Good morning Yukito-san!"

"We need to go back by noon," Touya said, running a hand to his newly trimmed black hair. "Yuki was giving me a haircut—my hair was getting long after spending all that time at the hospital, and I didn't have time to cut it."

Yukito held up his scissors, smiling. "And I got to eat your father's delicious hotcakes."

After putting her plate in the dishwasher, Sakura asked, "Yukito-san, can you give me a haircut too?"

"Sure—right now?" Yukito glanced at the clock. "Ah, you're up early today."

"For a change," muttered Touya.

Ignoring her brother, Sakura nodded. "I still have lots of time before school starts."

Soon, Sakura was position on a chair with a large towel over her shoulders, and Yukito sprayed some more water on her hair. "How much should I cut?" he asked, holding up a lock of her long hair. "You want to trim the ends, right?"

"Actually, can you cut it all off?"

"All of it?" Yukito exclaimed. "But it's so long now—it took you years to grow it to this length."

"I know—but I grew tired of having long hair," Sakura replied, playing with the end of her hair ruefully. Her brother and father had decided to cut her hair short when she was little because they were two guys who could not figure out how to braid her hair or tie it in pretty ribbons like mothers did for their daughters. She had liked her easy to handle short hair and maintained the same hairstyle throughout elementary. Right before junior high, she decided to grow it out like her mother's hair. It had taken great patience and Touya had always teased that she wouldn't be able to grow it long. Well, she proved him wrong for once.

"Are you sure?" Yukito wound a large towel over Sakura's shoulders and began combing out her wet hair down to her back.

"Yes." Sakura closed her eyes, feeling relaxed as Yukito began snipping her hair off from the right side, cutting of layer and layer. His movement was swift and exact and there was a soothing effect as he ran his fingers over her hair.

When Yukito lay his scissors down and then blew her hair dry with a blow-dryer, she stared at the long locks of golden hair fall from her shoulders and onto the ground. Finally, he ran a brush through her soft, short hair. Her neck felt strangely bare, but her head felt much lighter. "Take a look, Sakura-chan," Yukito said, holding up a mirror for her.

Sakura gazed at herself in the mirror properly, turning her head from side to side to examine her new hairstyle. It was very reminiscent of her elementary school hairstyle from the front, though Yukito had left the back slightly longer, slightly below chin-length so that should she want to, she could still tie it back. She grinned into the mirror. "Thank you, Yukito-san!"

"Its suits you very well, Sakura-chan," Yukito replied, admiring his own handiwork. With the extra inches off, Sakura's hair sort of floated about her like a halo when she moved her head, accentuating her long neck and bringing out the brightness of her eyes. He gave a rueful sigh—Touya was going to scold him for making his sister look even prettier.

"Eh, Kaijou—you look like an elementary kid again!" Touya exclaimed back downstairs after taking a shower. He stared at his younger sister, slender and radiant in her high school uniform. On a second look, the shorter hair actually made Sakura seem taller and more mature, but he would never admit that to her.

"Well you haven't grown up at all since high school yourself, 'nii-chan," replied Sakura without flitting an eye. Gone were the days she would stomp around and pout at her brother's merciless teasing.

"Here's your bento, Sakura-san. The hairstyle looks very nice on you," Fujitaka said, smiling at his daughter. It was like his little Sakura was back. Except she was not so little anymore but a young lady the age that Nadeshiko was when she married him. He sighed a father's quiet sigh when he first realizes that his little girl has grown up.

"Sakura, do you want me to drop you off at school—we're leaving for the hospital soon," Touya asked. He had recently purchased a new car with the money he had saved from all his part-time jobs and was mighty proud of it too.

"It's all right—I can just rollerblade," Sakura replied, fastening the clasps of her brand new roller blades and grabbing her book-bag and bento. Then she glided out of the front door. "_Ittekimasu_!" she called out.

"Good luck on your first day of high school!" her father called back, waving from the door.

"Wait, Sakura-chan! Catch!" called out Yukito, dashing up to the front gate and throwing her something. She caught it and opened her palm to find a lemon-drop candy in her hand.

Though she no longer felt weak in the knees and sighed _hanyaan, _she still felt a warm flutter in her stomach as she held tightly to the candy. "Thanks, Yukito-san! Take care of onii-chan and make sure he doesn't get ostracized at the hospital because of his horrible personality!"

"Say what?" grumbled Touya, leaning against the front door, watching his little sister disappear around the curb. "What kind of high schooler still roller blades to school?"

It was a mild April morning, and Sakura glided down the cherry blossom lane, showered by a greeting of pink petals. The sweet spring wind swept back her unbound hair. She swerved in and out of all the students heading off to their first day of school. When little girls dressed in the black and white Tomoeda elementary students gaped at her with wide eyes, Sakura gave them a little wave. They were so tiny—she was that short once. The little girls beamed and waved back, nudging each other. "Look, a high schooler said hi to us. The Seijou High uniform is so pretty—I can't wait till I'm old enough to wear it."

The girl's friend whispered back, "Hey, isn't that the nee-chan who played Juliet? I think I saw her in my sister's magazine before_._" Chattering happily, they entered the Tomoeda Elementary School building, dreaming of the day they would become high schoolers.

Out of habit, Sakura almost passed the Seijou High campus to go to the junior high building. Luckily, Daidouji Tomoyo was standing in front of the school gates by her black van, her eight bodyguards lined up to send off Tomoyo for her first day of high school. Tomoyo was probably the only high schooler to be driven to school by a chauffeur and escorted by eight bodyguards and had been Sakura's best friend ever since third grade, when they were in the same class at Tomoeda Elementary. Every year since then, they had been in the same class, and they had promised to enter the high school gates together same as when they entered the junior high school gates.

"Tomoyo-chan!" she called out, braking her rollerblades into a halt.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo, in her light blue blazer and black skirt, squealed. "You cut your hair! _Kawaii_!!" She could not resists the temptation of squeezing Sakura into a tight hug even though they had seen each other only the previous day, because she was reminded of Sakura-chan from elementary school.

"Hoeee Tomoyo-chan—I can't breathe," gasped Sakura, blushing. The pair had already accumulated stares from other students.

The upperclassmen rolled their eyes and muttered, "Freshmen—just wait till day get through the first week."

"Look, it's Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan!" Mihara Chiharu exclaimed, running up to the two girls, followed by Yamazaki Takashi. "Are you two heading over to the gymnasium for the entrance ceremony? Naoko-chan and Rika-chan will be saving us spots."

"Yes, we were just about to go there," Tomoyo said, holding up her newest camcorder.

Sakura glanced around and said, "Hey, you guys go ahead. I'll catch up, all right?"

"All right, we'll save you a spot," replied Tomoyo, glancing at Sakura questioningly.

As the clock struck eight, the students beelined towards the gymnasium, the freshmen especially jittery and boisterous after spring break. Sakura pushed through the crowds in the opposite direction. The school gardens were lined with trees in full blossom, perfuming the warm air with a floral scent. She continued around the school gates, admiring the greenery, and frowned when she saw that the end trees had already wilted. The courtyard was now silent; the opening ceremony must have started already. Over the barbwire fence, she could see Tomoeda Elementary. How carefree she had been back then, giddy each morning when she had received a candy from Yukito-san, scared that she might be tardy again, thrilled when there was a school festival, dreading when it was midterms. So simple it was then, when each day held some sort of wondrous delight. Though she was scared of what destruction might occur, capturing Clow Cards had been fun, learning the powers of each card, discovering how she could mix forces, flying through the air for the first time—meeting Kero-chan and everyone else…

But no, she was no longer Card Mistress. She had locked away her cards after the incident with the Plague. Sharp footsteps on the pavement interrupted Sakura's thoughts. A tall, long-legged girl in the Seijou Uniform entered the school gates—she was also late for school. However, she seemed in no hurry to get to the entrance ceremony. The girl looked slightly older than Sakura and had wide-set lavender eyes that seemed almost pink in the midst of all the cherry blossoms. Her hair was a pale platinum, the color of sunlight on daffodils. Was she a foreigner, Sakura wondered. She didn't look very Japanese at all. The lavender-eyed girl tilted her head at Sakura, who blushed to be caught staring. Then, the girl continued strolling towards the school building at her own pace, the heels of her boots clacking on the cement.

_What a pretty person—I wonder if she's an upperclassman,_ Sakura thought. Then she stared at the school clock tower—she was completely late for the opening ceremony!

_Hong Kong__…_

Li Meilin clutched her bag tightly to her as she walked into the Li Hospital, the director of which was her uncle Li Ganliu. Many of her cousins and relatives who were talented in healing had been recruited into the Li Hospital once they finished medical school. Though there were quite a few familiar faces amongst the doctors who were in the hallway, none of them greeted her. She ignored them also and continued her way to the elevator well, to the top floor. That was the private floor where only Li's or top officials were admitted. When she reached the glass doorway, she punched in the private access code to admit her into the hall of suite rooms that her cousin had given her. Room 905 was probably one of the smaller rooms—but better than anything downstairs, where the other patients were accepted. Wiping her sweaty palms on her skirt, she gave a brisk knock.

"Who is it?" asked a gruff voice from inside.

Meilin hesitantly entering the door. She didn't know whether to sit or stand, so she stood awkwardly in one corner of the hospital room. "Hey Kai."

"What are you doing here?" Mizuki Kai demanded, looking up with rounded gray-blue eyes.

It was strange seeing Kai in the pristine hospital gown, his hair ungelled. He looked so powerless all of a sudden, like a boy, not the self-assured man that he pretended to be. He sat up on the hospital bed, arms folded across his chest. The television was turned on, but he wasn't watching.

"You just disappeared. How come you didn't tell me you were admitted to the hospital?" Meilin asked.

"I don't want you to see me like this," replied Kai flatly. "I was going to show up when I'm all recovered."

"When's the surgery?"

"Tomorrow morning," Kai said.

"Will it…hurt?" Now that she was actually here, Meilin found she had nothing better to say to him. It insulted her that he looked irritated to see her there rather than touched. It also irritated her that he always went off and did things on his own, without ever giving her a warning.

"I'll be under full body anesthesia. I wouldn't know," Kai said. "Don't stick around when I'm getting the surgery either—it'll get on my nerves."

"But it's scary being in the hospital all by yourself."

"Don't worry. I have plenty of pretty nurses looking after me," replied Kai, grinning, as if to reassure Meilin and taunt her at the same time.

Meilin scowled. "Well, I guess I don't have to worry about you then. I won't bring porridge and flowers when you recover. I won't sneak in Perro-chan to visit you either, nor buy you copies of the latest Shounen Jump."

"Don't. When I'm all recovered, I'll come bother you again."

"How long… will it take you to recover from the surgery?" Meilin asked. "A week? Two weeks?"

"They say several months to half a year," replied Kai. "They took an x-ray earlier and told me that the bullets are in fragments and have drifted a bit—it'll be sort of a hide and seek game for the surgeons to get them all out. And all the toxins have to be removed from my blood over the months for it to return to normal."

"Toxins?"

"Yes. The blood poisoning from the bullets," Kai said.

"You never told me… it was this serious," Meilin replied. "How did you even go around?"

"I had a more important task at hand. And I'm not telling you this to get your sympathy either. I just want you to know so that you don't think I'm a wussy when recovery process drags on. It'll go by quick enough. So don't come here again."

Pouting, Meilin took off her jacket and then dragged the chair to the bedside.

"What are you doing?" Kai demanded.

"Staying with you, that's what I'm doing," Meilin stated, taking out volumes of manga, magazines and even a P2P from her bag. "I'll entertain you until tomorrow. So that you won't get scared by yourself."

"I told you I'm not scared," Kai sighed. "But I admit I'm a bit hungry."

"Should I get you something to eat?"

"I'm not supposed to eat for twenty-four hours before the surgery," replied Kai. "How about you tell me about all the delicious meals you'll cook for me after I recover?"

"Well… You'll only have to eat mild food afterwards, so I'll make you my special vegetable porridge and steamed buns and fried rice. My mom's taught me recently how to braise pork to make the meat all tender and juicy."

"Sounds delicious… My stomach's rumbling. Can you hear it?"

"Yes… it made that sound when you kidnapped last year. Wow, it's already been a year since then." She chuckled. An odd friendship had been struck between the two then, a former phantom thief hunted down by INTERPOL and a whining Chinese girl who happened to be the unlucky victim taken hostage by this very thief. "And I'll make you curry rice and tempura too, if you crave Japanese food… That's the only Japanese food I know how to make. Oh, I know you like oranges, so I'll make you a citrus cake—I'm no good at baking though... I always burned my cakes during home economics."

"I like burnt stuff," replied Kai.

"It's not good for you," she scolded.

So the two talked until the wee hours of dawn—because Kai would not have fallen asleep anyway. Meilin told him all the dishes she could cook, then all the restaurants she would take him to in Hong Kong, all the places they would visit, and all the movies coming out in the summer that they would go watch. As the night waned on, Kai began talking about his childhood, returning to little memories he thought he had long since forgotten.

"Okaa-san used to bake us the most horrible cakes for our birthdays—we all had to smile and eat it anyway," he began with a nostalgic smile. "But they grew progressively worse each year because we always complimented her cakes, and she grew overly self-confident in her baking skills. By my tenth birthday, she wasn't even using a recipe anymore. 'Cooking is all intuition,' she said. The cake was so inedible that outo-san switched it with a store-bought cake when okaa-san wasn't looking, and then coated with some home-made orange frosting so that it looked exactly like okaa-san's cake. He even replicated her handwriting and wrote out all fancy "Happy Birthday Mikai" like the decoration on her cake. So, we all had a good birthday cake for the first time, and okaa-san didn't even notice the switch. She merely thought that her own skills improved so much and stated she would do the same next year. Ah, but there was no next year…" Kai paused in his story and looked down. Meilin was leaning over his bed, fast asleep. Gently, he brushed back a stray strand of hair from her face. He said softly, "If I knew then it would be my last birthday cake from her, I would have eaten every piece, gladly."

Though the nurses had offered him sleeping pills since they expected him to sleep well before the surgery, Kai spent the night watching Meilin breathing softly, hand gently rested upon her head. In a couple hours, he will undergo full-body anesthesia to prepare him for the surgery. Was he scared? He might have been if he had been waiting alone. After all, he had always been rather squeamish around blood. But, strangely, he felt calmer than he had ever before in the two and a half years he had been Kaitou Magician. Tomorrow… no, just in a couple of hours, he would undergo the surgery he had been delaying for months and months.

_You told me you detested me more than any one else in the world. But please don't hate me, my Miho, because I can't live being hated._

At the break of dawn, the nurses came to prepare Kai for the surgery. Kai had reassured Meilin that the surgery was a simple process that should be finished in a couple hours, but nonetheless, Meilin felt her heart pounding as Kai lay down on the stretcher.

Leaning up from the stretcher on the way to the operation room, Kai said with a weak smile, "Go back home now, all right? I'll come by tomorrow and let you know how it went."

"Silly, you can't leave the hospital so soon after the surgery," Meilin said.

"Don't look so worried—it's not like I'm going to go die. I'm going to get better now. I'm going to get back on track. I'll become a brother that Miho can be proud of again."

"Kai." Meilin felt teary eyed, not because she was worried for Kai, but because she recognized that this surgery was Kai's first step to trying to make amends for himself. He was trying. For Miho's sake.

"Remember, you promised to make me your homemade dumplings when I get better," Kai said.

"I will," said Meilin.

"And tell Perro-chan not to worry."

"I will…" How could Kai look so calm before such a big operation? Meilin swallowed the lump forming in her throat—stupid Kai, planning on taking such a big operation without telling anyone.

"And my will is in my laptop case. I leave you Perro-chan and my favorite periwinkle studs."

Meilin frowned angrily and would have shook him hard if he wasn't already in so much pain. "Don't be silly—it's not like you're going to die or anything."

"Meilin dear, half my family's troubles resulted because of my father's lack of preparedness. We lost our house, our trusts, even our insurance money because outo-san never thought about the future. It never hurts to be prepared."

"All right," Meilin said meekly. It was best to humor him, after all, before such a scary procedure.

"And Meilin… I…" Kai lay back down on the stretcher as the nurses pushed him toward the operation room.

"Yes, Kai?"

"I'll tell you later."

_Japan…_

The students were already streaming out of the gymnasium by the time Sakura made her way in that direction.

Breaking from the crowd, Tomoyo took Sakura by the arm and asked, "Where were you, Sakura-chan? You missed the opening ceremony. It's already time for homeroom."

"Sakura-chan! Tomoyo-chan!" Yanagizawa Naoko called out, pushing her way through the congregation of students in the hallway. "We're all in the same homeroom again, 1-2!" Then again, Seijou High was an escalator program where students moved up from the junior high, so most of the classes tended to stay the same.

"Naoko-chan—we're all in the same class again! That's such a relief," Sasaki Rika said, reaching out a hand through all the shoving upperclassmen. None of her friends forgot the heartbreaking separation between their former homeroom teacher, Terada-sensei and Rika. But Rika did not lose her soft smile and her nurturing ways, and her friends admired her all the more for holding up so strongly. "Oh, there you are, Sakura-chan. I didn't see you in the gymnasium. Your hairstyle is so cute!"

"Isn't it like our elementary school Sakura?" Chiharu added with a smile, recalling how Sakura would sometimes come into class with her short, fluffy hair sticking out in all directions in the morning back in third grade, days when her brother had left to school early because of soccer practice. Hence, Chiharu had taught Sakura how to tie it into two pigtails herself.

"Ah, who's our homeroom teacher?" Sakura diverted the subject, running a hand through her wind-tousled hair, embarrassed to have drawn so much attention to her haircut. "Onii-chan told me to beware of Bad-Breath Yamaguchi-sensei and Ogre Onitsuka-sensei."

"Oh, I heard about Yamaguchi-sensei!" Naoko stated. "Oy, Yamazaki-kun, you look completely lost! Why so gloomy?" There was no response

"Yamazaki-kun is awfully quite today," Sakura remarked.

Chiharu giggled. "He had his tonsils removed—he can't talk even if he wants to. Well, let's go to homeroom then!" Chiharu dragged Takashi away by the arm.

The classroom was crowded with students busy contesting to get the best seats. Sakura was relieved to find that her class consisted mostly of familiar faces from Seijou Junior High—some kids were from other classes but she recognized most of them. Only one or two were completely new faces. Tomoyo and she took the back row window-side desks, the most coveted desks. If any other student claimed those seats, there would have been a fuss, but since Tomoyo claimed it, no one questioned her.

"Good morning, Sakura-san, Tomoyo-san. Did you two have a nice spring break?" Hiiragizawa Eriol said, setting his book bag down on the desk in front of them, looking quite handsome in the blue blazer, white shirt and black tie knotted impeccably at his throat.

"Yes, and you, Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked. "Are Miho-chan and her mother doing well?"

"Very well indeed," Eriol replied, sighing. "Too well. They've gotten into quite a few mother and daughter rows over the past several days."

"Over what?" Tomoyo asked, bemused.

"The usual female things." Eriol's eyebrows twitched. "Like why doesn't Miho have a boyfriend yet, how she needs to learn better table manners or nobody will want to marry her, how I should switch to contact lenses and get a tan…"

"What does your appearance have anything to do with Miho and her mother?" Sakura blinked, bemused.

"Well, Miho's mother seems to think that if I were a little less nerdy and had a girlfriend, it would set a good example for Miho. Apparently, I'm not a good role model for Miho," said Eriol with a straight face.

Tomoyo stifled a giggle; Sakura nudged her underneath the desk.

"How's Miara-san's eyesight?" Sakura asked. "Is there any sign of improvement?"

Eriol shook his head. "But she's learned to get around the house without any help—and it helps she's always has had good intuition, so she can make do even without her vision."

Now the class was almost full, only two seats remaining empty. Akagi Aki was soliciting students to get them to nominate him as class president. Meanwhile, Yamazaki Takashi was unusually gloomy in his desk, unable to communicate all the fantastic first day of school tales he was brimming with. As expected, Mizuki Kai was not there—his name was not in the first year classroom roster at all. Tomoyo figured Kai had not returned from Hong Kong yet—surely Meilin was keeping him company.

"L-look," Naoko whispered to the girls, pointing. "Y-yamazaki-kun"

They all noted in unison, "His eyes are open!"

Yamazaki Takashi was positively bug-eyed, suffocating in his inability to tell his first day of high school stories that he had been saving up since junior high. He took out a notebook and began scribbling furiously onto the brand new sheets of paper. Grabbing Chiharu by the arm, he pointed to his notebook.

Sighing, Chiharu said in a monotonous tone, "Takashi-kun would like to announce that traditionally on the first day of high school, to be initiated to the ranks of the student body, freshmen had to undergo a series of impossible tasks set out by their upperclassmen. Because of the high mortality rate of freshmen due to this hazing, the school is now noted to have several notable ghosts haunting various classrooms. In Seijou Junior High, the seven mysteries include the bodiless hands playing the piano in the middle of the night in the music room, the shattering glasses in the chemistry lab that attacks students, the bloody ghost in the third floor girl's bathroom, the hanged girl from the gym storage room…"

It was actually more frightening to hear Chiharu read it so straight-faced because Takashi's stories could be brushed off as jokes because of his comical demeanor. Luckily, Sakura was spared from hearing the rest because the classroom door slid open.

"Ah, it's Eron-kun and Erika-chan!" Naoko exclaimed. "I thought they weren't coming since they weren't at the opening ceremony." The entire class looked up because this was the first time they were seeing Chang Eron in months. His sister had accepted his graduation certificate in his place last month.

The twins had always been a striking pair, but in their long absence, people had forgotten how eye-catching they truly were. If Eron had been ill in the past months, it did not show at all because he was as beautiful as ever in his new uniform, his violet-blue hair tied back neatly. He stopped in the middle of the classroom when Sakura caught his eye.

Tomoyo glanced nervously at Sakura—this was Eron's first public appearance since the release of the Plague. How was Sakura taking all this in? She could not tell, because Sakura showed no shock nor anger in her face. Instead, she merely looked away and took her seat next to Tomoyo.

Eventually, the students settled down into their seats as homeroom was about to begin. The classroom door slid open again, and the students waited for their new homeroom teacher to enter. In walked in a tall, graceful woman dressed in a navy blue suit, her long red-brown hair fanning out behind her as she set her books down on her desk.

"Mizuki-sensei!" Sakura-chan exclaimed—she had missed out in hearing who their homeroom teacher was because she missed the opening ceremony. The other student who recognized her from fifth grade were grinning, knowing they lucked out in their homeroom assignment.

Tomoyo's first reaction was to glance side ways at where Eriol sat—he had his usual languid smile without showing any sign of recognition of Mizuki Kaho.

There was a loud chatter amongst the students—those who had not had her were excited to have such a young and beautiful homeroom teacher—those who had her before knew that she was a great teacher and were relieved that they were not getting Bad-Breath Yamaguchi.

Mizuki Kaho looked around the classroom smiling. "I see quite a few familiar faces from Tomoeda Elementary School. I can't believe so much time has passed already." Her eyes rested upon Eriol. Eriol smiled back. "I have recently completed higher studies in England but have returned to teaching because that's what I truly love doing. So, let's make this a great school year together!"

"Let's see. First things first. I see all of you have chosen your desk mates already. But I think it would be more interesting if we mix it up a bit, instead of sitting with the same people you always sit with," Kaho stated.

"So, in this paper bag I have a name of all the boys in the class. I thought it would be fun to have a boy-girl pair for the seating arrangements, and since we have an even number of boys and girls, I thought we will let the girls pick the names out of the names from the bags." Mizuki-sensei held up a brown paper bag. Chiharu groaned—it was just like Mizuki-sensei to want to mix up everything. They all still remembered the Sleeping Beauty play they put on in fifth grade. Mizuki-sensei decided to assign roles regardless of gender, so that Sakura ended up playing the Prince and Syaoran played the Princess. She exchanged worried glances with Rika, who was her desk mate. But most of their classmates were jittery in anticipation—after all, they were at that age where any prospect of interacting with the other sex excited them. "Boys can each find a desk, while girls line up and pick out a name to see who you will sit next to." There was scuffling as everybody grabbed their book bags and belongings.

"Hoe… But we've always sat next to each other," Sakura told Tomoyo sorrowfully.

"We can sit near by still," reassured Tomoyo.

Sakura reached into the bag and drew out a name. Carefully, she unfolded the sheet of paper. She groaned. Chang Eron. Out of the fifteen boys in the classroom, why him?

"I didn't get Takashi-kun," Chiharu lamented, holding up her paper. "We're not meant to be!"

"Shh…" Tomoyo tucked her piece of paper into Chiharu's hand. "Take it."

Chiharu stared at the name written on the paper Tomoyo had given her. _Yamazaki Takashi._ "Tomoyo-chan—"

"It's all right—it's doing the rest of us a favor—you're the only one who can keep him under control." Tomoyo smiled.

Then, Chiharu grinned. "This is a fair exchange." She handed Tomoyo her piece of paper.

Tomoyo stared hard at the piece of paper. _Hiiragizawa Eriol_. It was a strange twist of luck. She didn't particular mind who she sat next to, because besides Sakura, there was nobody she really had preference for. But to have Eriol as a desk mate. That was a different story. Gathering her books and bag, she tentatively sat down in the desk next to Eriol's.

Eriol smiled at her. "_Yoroshiku onegai shimasu_, Tomoyo-san."

Tomoyo nodded her head. "Let's have a good semester, Eriol-kun." She looked up to see who Sakura's partner was.

Since most of the girls had settled in their seats already, Sakura had to awkwardly walk around Eron to get to her seat and set her books down in the empty desk next to Eron's. The only consoling factor for Sakura was that it was a coveted window seat, and also, the seat directly in front of Tomoyo's. She couldn't meet Eron's eyes, but he didn't seem to mind being ignored. Instead, he was gazing quite mesmerized at their homeroom teacher.

_Hong Kong__…_

Contrary to Kai's wish, Meilin did not leave the hospital. It was spring vacation so she had no school; she had no friends to hang out with, and none of her relatives associated with her anymore because she was linked with Syaoran, the one unspoken of. Besides, her mother knew Meilin was at the Li Hospital and had given her permission to stay there. Surprisingly enough, her mother had taken a liking to "Tanaka Mikai," Meilin's Japanese exchange student friend who was to have a bone marrow transplant. Perhaps it was because of the sob story of 'Tanaka Mikai' having been diagnosed leukemia while studying abroad or perhaps it was because "Mikai" was a charmer, but he was the first non-Li playmate that Meilin's mother approved of for her daughter. He had been invited over for dinner a couple times, and Meilin's mother had even put together a hospital kit for him, including a hand-knit stomach warmer.

Meilin sat outside the operation room in what seemed like the longest hours of her life. For the first time in the fifteen years of her life, her mind was completely filled with someone not herself, not Syaoran and herself, not the Li Clan, but of one who had been a complete stranger just the year before. It was nearly evening, and she had sat on the hard plastic bench all day long without eating or drinking. The operation light should have turned off hours ago, yet there was still no news from inside.

She recognized one of her cousins walked out of the operation room, looking haggard and worn, and ran up to her. Her stomach lurched as she saw the dark brown stains on the doctor's green smock. "Jingmei-_jiejie_, What's going on? Is he all right?"

"Ah, it's you Meilin. You know the patient? There are… some complications," her older cousin replied. She wiped the sweat from her brows with a sleeve and slicked back a loose strand of hair from her tight bun.

Her voice came out in a squeak. "What complications?"

"Well, the x-rays showed that the bullet had been splintered into many pieces, and it's proving more difficult than expect fishing out all those pieces—they've floated so much because so much time has passed since it got buried in his skin."

"But the healers—"

In a lower voice, Li Jingmei said, "There is only a limit to what the Li Healers can do—they can alleviate the pain and lessen the blood flow. But to heal properly, there's no easy way out—you have to follow the procedures and take things step by step."

"Doctor Li!" A nurse in a blood-smattered surgeon smock came out of the operation room. "Doctor Wang wanted me to let you know the patient is continuing to bleed profusely. We need to transplant more blood to him, quickly."

"What are you waiting for?" Jingmei demanded.

"The patient's blood type is O negative," replied the nurse. "There was another O negative patient who needed blood transplant earlier today, and we are low on stock of that type. We need to make an emergency call for donors."

"What's the problem?" Meilin asked. "Can I give him my blood? What can I do?"

Shaking her head, Jingmei replied, "Mizuki Kai has an extremely rare type of blood—it'll be hard to find donors with the same blood type as him."

"Then what's going to happen to him?" Meilin asked, grabbing her cousin's arm. "Why weren't you prepared for this?"

"He wasn't supposed to lose this much blood—we already transplanted a good amount to him earlier," the nurse replied. "But it's taken us longer to locate the shards of foreign material in his body, and he kept on bleeding."

"Well, we have to find somebody with the same type of blood as him!" Meilin exclaimed. "Who—"

"Family, relatives," Jingmei said. "Does this patient have any family members that can possibly be donors—"

"He doesn't have anyone here," Meilin said.

"Doctor Li—I'm afraid if the patient loses anymore blood at this point…" The nurse adverted her eyes from Meilin's fearful gaze.

Dr. Li Jingmei frowned. "We can send out a broadcast through the hospital for potential donors."

"The patient is losing more blood by the second!" exclaimed a nurse in a blood-stained smock who rushed out of the room. "At this rate—"

"No… _NO_!" Unbeknownst to herself, Meilin had tears streaming down her face. "No…"

"Meilin, you're in the way. Go sit in the waiting area, and we'll let you know of any progress," said Jingmei, pushing away the distraught Meilin.

"O negative… Who has O negative blood type?" Meilin repeated to herself frantically. Light footsteps sounded ahead of her.

"I do," came a silky smooth voice. "I can be a donor."

Meilin looked up in shock at the familiar voice. Then she sighed in relief.

_Japan…_

During the break between first and second period, Sakura sat stiffly at the edge of her chair, pretending to look over the textbook. If she didn't have the inside seat, she would have walked over to her friends' desks, but doing so would require Eron to move for her, and she couldn't quite face him yet.

"I don't have some contaminable disease, you know," remarked Eron at his first attempt to start a conversation with her, leaning back in his chair. "You don't plan on holding your breath the entire school year while sitting next to me, do you?"

Sakura realized she had been holding her breath and slowly exhaled. Sitting next to him had been making her anxious and tense because she did not know how to react to him. But his dry humor got the better of her and made her turn around to glance at him for the first time since they had taken their seats. "I wasn't holding my breath."

Eron's frown melted into a slow grin. Not the mocking one he usually wore but one of amusement. "You cut your hair. Long hair suited you better."

At this nonchalant comment, Sakura scowled and replied, "Well, I like short hair better."

"There—you're at least looking at me now. I'd rather have you angry at me than to have to face a deskmate who refuses to acknowledge my existence for the rest of the semester," said Eron.

"I'm sorry, but if my presence makes you feel uncomfortable, then maybe we can request Mizuki-sensei for a seating change," replied Sakura, staring at her desk again.

"Aren't you changing around the words—it's _me_ who makes you feel uncomfortable." Eron sighed. "Well, you can continue to ignore me. Or, you can request to change desk partners."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Sakura.

"Stay. And hear me out."

"Why should I listen to anything you say anymore?"

Eron paused for a second, before replying, "Because that would be the Sakura-like thing to do."

"What is the 'Sakura-like' thing to do?" Sakura retorted, finding herself growing more an more irritated by the minute. "I don't know myself, and how can someone like you know me? Why should I even listen to the likes of you?"

"That's a good question," replied Eron, sighing. It was going to be a long school year. "But isn't it convenient sitting next to each other in class? We can have this sort of conversation without anyone really paying attention."

Sakura was saved from replying as the literature teacher walked in.

First day of school back from vacation was always chaotic, as students adjusted into their new schedule. For Sakura, having an older brother had prepped her well into knowing what to expect from high school. If anything, it was a pity she did not feel more excited about finally being a high schooler. The initial excitement of meeting everyone again after spring break and also being relieved to have a nice homeroom teacher had worn off already.

Since Mizuki Kaho had always been popular with the students, it was difficult to find a moment alone with her, especially now that male students had become acutely aware of the other sex and were delighted to have such a beautiful teacher. But Sakura finally caught her homeroom teacher alone at the end of the school day. It had been six years since she had last seen her, but Sakura found Mizuki-sensei had grown even more beautiful than before.

"Mizuki-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed, blushing. She couldn't help feeling a little giddy whenever she talked with Mizuki-sensei. "You never let us know that you will be coming back to teach us."

"I'm sorry I didn't let you know beforehand—it was a last minute decision on my part," replied Kaho, smiling at Sakura. It had been five years since their last meeting. But Sakura was no longer the adorable grade-schooler, but now a slender, lovely young lady. Even lovelier than Eriol had described her to be. But something had changed though. A sixteen year old should not look like she was so world-weary, especially someone who was usually so bright and cheerful as Sakura had been.

"I'm so glad that you're my homeroom teacher." Sakura looked up with bright green eyes. "So many things happened while you were gone."

"So I've heard," replied Kaho quietly.

"But things will be all right… won't it, Mizuki-sensei?" the somber high schooler asked, not with conviction in her voice but with an air of uncertainty.

There a brief pause. "Hopefully, Sakura," was the quiet response.

It was for the first time Sakura noticed that Mizuki-sensei and Kai both had the same sad smile, the smile of someone who was concealing something. She wondered how Kai was doing, if he had decided to follow through with the surgery after all.

_Hong Kong__…_

_"Mikai… Tell her that I love her… and that I am sorry…"_

The first thing you sense when you wake up from a long sleep is the background noise, the chirping of birds, the clacking of heels on the floor, the low murmur of voices all around. Next, your eyes become blinded by a brilliance, the light of the sunrays piercing in through the shades, a light so excruciatingly bright to the eyes after a deep sleep.

When Kai finally opened his blurry eyes again, he was greeted with the sight of a girl with long black hair cascading onto his face, dripping large drops of tears onto his cheeks. Salty.

She flung his arms around his neck. "Kai, you're all right. Thank goodness, Kai, I was so scared."

"Am I… in heaven? Or hell?" Kai blinked again, but the radiant face did not disappear. God had been merciful to him after all.

"Don't be silly, Kai. You're right here, on the bed in the Li Hospital. You're fine now. The surgery went fine."

"Mei…lin… Why are you still here?" he croaked. His throat was parched and his tongue felt woolen. He tried to move his limbs but found that he wasn't fully awake from the anesthesia yet.

"This young lady waited through your nine hour surgery and has been by your side ever since you came back here," the nurse said, smiling in relief to see the awakened boy. She primped his sheets and checked his IVs. "You lost so much blood during the surgery, we were all scared."

"Blood?" Kai stared at his arm, where the IV were attached with tape. One lead to a clear bag and another to a red one.

Meilin nodded. "They were low on stock of your blood type, O negative, and we were all so scared. But luckily…" Meilin turned around. "You need to thank her. If she weren't here…" She trailed off, shuddering, not wanting to think what the consequence would have been like. Realizing she was tearing up again, Meilin sniffled loudly and ran out the room, mumbling something about having to use the restroom. But as she walked out, another person entered the room.

Kai turned his head, blinking to clear his hazy vision as a tall woman with long auburn walked into the room. _Mayura-sama_…

The woman bowed her head slightly and stood by his bedside, smiling warmly. "This is the first time we have the pleasure of meeting, though I have heard much about you."

No, it wasn't Mayura-sama. This woman had warm marigold colored eyes and was taller.

"My name is Mizuki Kaho."

"You…" Kai was at loss of words. "You were my blood donor."

"Yes, luckily I happen to be an O negative also—very lucky I was here at the right time," Kaho replied, smiling.

"So, you're Mizuki-san," Kai replied, his head rolling back on the pillow as he stared up at the ceiling. "I'm in your debt once again —you looked after Miho these past five years. You're the one who rescued her when the house burned down. Now, you came here and saved me too."

"We're cousins too, Mikai-kun— is it all right for me to call you that? I only did what was natural between family members. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything for you sooner. Six years ago, I returned to Japan as soon as I could, but when I did, it was too late, and you had already disappeared." Kaho stared at the boy stretched on the hospital bed, pensive. He should be in pain again, now that the anesthesia was running out.

"What brings you to Hong Kong?" Kai asked his cousin slowly. All this time, Mizuki Kaho had remained out of the picture. What had brought her on the move also? Or what had she been waiting for?

"I have accepted a teaching position back in Japan—it begins tomorrow, and I dropped by here on the way to Japan from England.

"I see. Then you'll be residing in Japan for a while," Kai said, sighing in relief. He could rest assured that his sister and mother had the dependable Kaho and Eriol watching out for them.

"Well, my plane flight is in two hours. I better head towards the airport now. I hope you a speedy recovery, Mikai-kun," Kaho said. "I know you have many questions. If you want them answered, first regain your health then seek me out. You know where I will be."

"Wait, Mizuki-san—"

"Call me Kaho." She smiled at him, before donning sunglasses.

"Kaho-san!" Kai called out again. "Thank you for everything—I'll repay all you've done for my family someday. Please look after Miho and okaa-san till..."

"The greatest repayment is for you to recover and be able to return home as soon as possible," Kaho said, finishing his sentence. "We'll be waiting, Tanaka Mikai."

When the door closed again, he rolled back onto bed, closing his eyes. He could picture Mayura-sama smiling at him one of her rare, warm smiles. _I told you you'll manage fine, boy. Now get on with it—I have no patience for laggers._

Kai smiled. _Yes, Mayura-sama. I know I can't stop here. I'll keep going. _

The door opened again and Meilin walked in with a tray of food. "Ah, did Mizuki-sensei already leave? I wanted to say goodbye to her."

"Meilin?"

"Hmm…" Meilin fussed with the foldable table.

"You really waited the whole time I was in the operation room?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow.

Meilin looked away blushing. "It's not like I was worried or anything—with that resilience, as if there was anything to worry about."

"Thanks, Meilin." Kai smiled, reaching out with arms weaker than they had ever been but hands warmer than ever before, to caress her flushed, tear-stained cheek. "You don't know how touched I am. And I'm not a type for sentimental talk. Do you know, I think I just felt my heart beat faster."

"Don't be silly."

"Do you want to feel it?" Kai reached for her hand and placed it on his chest a little below the stitched incisions from the surgery. "See?"

"Low blood pressure because of the surgery," Meilin said flatly, snatching her hand away. He was warm again. Like he should be. Kai was going to get better. The worst was over.

"Ah, but yours is beating faster too," said Kai, grinning slowly.

"It's not!" exclaimed Meilin, stepping back from the bed in defiance.

"Did I not tell you that bracelet on your wrist also has a pulse detector?"

"Liar!"

"Why would I lie to you, Mei-chan?" sighed Kai, placing a hand over his bandage chest. He was sore all over, but he was still alive.

_Japan…_

Despite their busy schedules as resident interns at the Kinhoshi Hospital, Touya and Yukito habitually found ways to sneak out for meals and drop by home. Especially since Touya had a car, it was easier to transport back and forth. Yukito had just earned his driver's license and Touya made sure to supervise when he drove, as Yukito was prone to get distracted. So, Sakura didn't have to wait too long to report to her older brother the happenings of the first day of high school since Touya and Yukito dropped by for dinner during the middle of the week. Fujitaka was always glad to have the two back—they were sorely missed during dinnertimes.

"Yukito-kun, Touya-kun, have some more rice," said Fujitaka, heaping second helpings of rice on the boy's bowls.

"Arigatou!" stated Yukito happily. "Such a nice change from the hospital's cafeteria food."

"It's true, there's nothing like home food," Touya declared as he shoveled down a mouthful of rice and took of sip of miso-shiro. "Kaijou, where's your appetite?"

Taking a sip of bitter _sencha_, Sakura replied, "I had a big lunch." She set down the tea cup. "By the way, do you know that Mizuki-sensei is back in Tomoeda? She's my homeroom teacher."

"Oh." Touya set his chopsticks down.

"You don't seem surprised?" Sakura read her brother's face.

"No, I am," replied Touya, though he could always sense when she was around. "Well, I never really expect her to really preannounce her return anymore."

"Did she mention her returning to Japan when you were studying in England last summer?" asked Fujitaka, slicing the apple pie.

"No, she's the type of woman who would dump a guy the day before she leaves the country," replied Touya crassly.

Sakura choked on her pie. She never told her brother that she had witnessed the scene when she had been drawn back by the Return Card, though she had not been able to hear all of the conversation. One day, she would like to hear Mizuki-sensei's side of the story. Had she really loved her brother? As Touya's little sister, she could not figure out why such a wonderful woman as Mizuki-sensei would have chosen someone grumpy like her brother. Did Mizuki-sensei ever have any regrets, shed any tears over the person she had left?

"Otou-san, did you seen the news that the farmers are facing draught and the crops are looking badly?" Touya asked, expertly changing the subject.

"I was talking about it with my colleagues," replied Fujitaka. "It's rain season and there hasn't been any rain. My colleague mentioned his garden has been doing poorly when all the flowers should have bloomed by now."

Yukito said in between a mouthful of cheesecake, "I noticed that all the Sakura blossoms outside have already faded when they only just barely bloomed."

"Hopefully we'll get some rain soon," stated Fujitaka, gathering the dirty dishes. He sighed when he saw that Sakura had barely eaten half a bowl of rice.

"Do you think it's the dry spell which is the problem?" Touya commented, gathering up his own dishes. "Seems more like problems with the soil or the seeds. From what I've seen of reports, it seems more like the crops are rotting before they even get a chance to grow. Well, I hope this doesn't mean grain prices are going to rise again. We're already on a tight budget at the hospital anyway."

Yawning, Sakura mumbled, setting down her chopstick, "_Gochisou sama deshita._ I'm going to bed now."

"See, told you high school's tough," stated Touya, flicking his little sister on the forehead. "Humph, you barely said a word all dinner when your brother took some of his precious time to come see you."

Smiling weakly, Sakura replied, "It was good seeing you, 'nii-chan. You too Yukito-san. Have a safe drive back."

Touya's smile dropped when he saw Sakura trudge back upstairs. She didn't even try to argue back anymore.

After being top of the ladder as third years in junior high, it was a rather humbling experience to be at the bottom again as freshmen in high school. Sakura and her friends all had been leaders in their clubs and activities at school, but now they were back to being awe-stricken by the mighty and aloof upperclassmen. Various clubs were busy recruiting new members from the incoming class, and the first weeks were a flurry of various sports try-outs, auditions and upperclassmen soliciting the freshmen to join various activities. Akagi Aki had been unanimously voted class representative, and the students of class 1-2 knew it was a matter of time before Aki tackled the student council. It was still rather a reality check for Aki during basketball tryouts when he realized he was on the shorter side compared to the seniors and wasn't even going to be a starter, at least not for the first semester. Meanwhile, Tomoyo had been accepted to the choir without auditions—the music teacher was ecstatic to finally have Tomoyo as a student. But whereas Tomoyo had been the main soloist and musical coordinator for all the songs in junior high, seniors had to be given priority for song selections, and Tomoyo was assigned as back-up vocals for songs she particularly didn't care for.

Naoko and Chiharu both tried out for the cheerleading club again, and Naoko asked Sakura, "Are you sure you aren't going to join the cheerleading club again, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura shook her head. "I've done it for seven years—I'd rather try something different in high school."

"It's not because Erika-chan joined?" Chiharu asked in a low tone. Erika had decided that the Seijou High cheerleading outfit was cute and had tried out—but everyone knew the ulterior motive was because the basketball captain, a senior, was very handsome.

"No, it's not!" Sakura said.

"It's because Sakura-chan's going to join the journalism club again, right Sakura-chan?" said Aki, grinning.

"So, tell me again, Aki-kun, how did you end up being chief editor of the journalism club when you're only a freshman?" Naoko asked wryly.

Shrugging, Aki said, "Well, the previous editor graduated last year and nobody could handle the heavy responsibilities of editor, and the club embraced me gladly after seeing my magnificent leadership in the Junior High Weekly."

"In other words, nobody else wanted to do it," muttered Eron, who seemed mildly annoyed that everyone was crowded around his desk. Aki actually had the nerve to sit on his desk, while Naoko was leaning on the back his chair, pushing Eron off to the side. Well, he had to get used to it because Sakura always had so many friends surrounding her.

"Eron-kun, are you trying out for soccer again—those are next week, right?" asked Chiharu. "You were vice-captain in junior high—they will be glad to have you on the team."

Eron shrugged. "I was thinking of joining the orchestra, maybe."

"I think you guys should both join the journalism club again," stated Aki.

"No thank you," replied Eron and Sakura simultaneously. Eron caught Sakura's eyes, but Sakura looked away quickly.

"Sakura-chan, you play the violin—maybe you can join the orchestra too," remarked Naoko.

"I don't play anymore," said Sakura shortly.

There was an awkward silence as her friends recalled who else had played the violin well.

Tomoyo came to the rescue as usual as she asserted, "Sakura-chan is trying to follow the footsteps of her older brother—who participated in almost every club activity but never joined any of them. Till this day, over ten clubs have plaques and awards dedicated to Kinomoto Touya-san, associate member of all those clubs, but never an official member despite all his popularity."

"I see," said Naoko, exchanging glances with Rika.

"Sakura-chan's brother was very awesome, I remember—he and Tsukishiro-san had a fan club dedicated to them," stated Chiharu. "My older sister told me about it." She giggled recalling the video tape of the Cinderella play with Sakura's brother as Cinderella and Yukito-san as the Fairy Godmother.

Since Kinomoto Touya and Tsukishiro Yukito had been such a living legend in Seijou Junior High, rumors that Kinomoto-senpai's little sister was now a freshman spread far and wide through the school, and there was probably not a person who did not recognize the emerging second legendary duo, Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo. Sakura already had won some fame in the local community through the _Star-Crossed_ production, along with her modeling gig and cheerleading activities. Meanwhile, Tomoyo had won national choral awards for her voice, and she had always been venerated by students and teachers alike. While Sakura politely declined any offers to join any club, she found that she was often recruited to fill in spots at the spur of the moment. When the track team's star racer sprained her ankle, Sakura was asked to run in her stead—and set a new record for girl's 100 meter sprint time. When the acting club needed an extra, Sakura was asked to stand in, and when the journalism club needed to fill in extra articles, Aki fully exploited his position as editor and forced Sakura to churn out articles on lifestyle and relationships. Everybody who read Sakura's articles, which were quite simple in structure and language, always said that it cheered them up.

After school, Tomoyo found Sakura in a white t-shirt and running shorts, walking straight into the wall on the way to the locker room.

"Sakura-chan, are you all right?" Tomoyo exclaimed, taking out a towel and wiping Sakura's sweating face.

Taking a swig of water from her bottle, Sakura panted, "Just ran… Four kilometers… to train for the marathon."

"Tachibana-senpai's leg hasn't healed yet?" Tomoyo asked. Tachibana Rei was the second-year upperclassman who was the fasted runner in the track team—she also had been the same senpai that had taken care of the injured Dash six years ago. Either way, Sakura had always been athletic but training for the high school marathon could not happen overnight.

"It'll take a month, I heard," replied Sakura. "Poor Tachibana-senpai."

Tomoyo nodded. "She was looking forward to competing too. Well, since practice ended, do you want to sleep over tonight at my house? Choir practice just ended."

"Sorry—promised Aki-kun that I'll interview all the captains of the sports teams for the newspaper," said Sakura. "After that, I need to memorize all the extras' lines for the drama club's play, _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. I'm Puck…"

"You realize that the character of Puck is not an extra but a main character, right?" said Tomoyo worriedly.

"And the track team has training at six AM tomorrow," Sakura recalled.

"Sakura-chan, I hope you're not overworking yourself," Tomoyo said worriedly. "If I didn't make that stupid comment saying you're following your brother's footsteps..."

"Don't worry—I enjoy helping out where I can. And I can try out different things without being obligated to just one club. I like running, too. It feels liberating," said Sakura. "And I have plenty of time at hand—school work's never bad during the beginning of the semester. Besides, in the evening, there's nothing much to do besides schoolwork…" She trailed off. Without the nightly battles against the dark forces, there was plenty of time at hand. Too much time.

"Well, you don't have to please everyone. It's always all right to say no to people," said Tomoyo.

"It's all right, Tomoyo-chan. I know my limit," replied Sakura.

Tomoyo sighed. _Clearly you don't, Sakura-chan._

_Hong Kong__…_

It was a strange feeling, taking care of somebody else for a change. All her life, Meilin had been the one that had to be tended for, protected. For the first time, she felt that she could be of use to someone. Kai had been telling her something the other day, right before the surgery. He said he would tell her afterwards—she wondered what it could have been. He had looked so serious then. Li Meilin entered Room #905 with the dinner tray she picked up from the nurse to find a sleeping Kai. The doctors said the results from the checkup came out positive and so long as he stayed in bed with plenty of rest and good nutrition, there shouldn't be any lasting damage to his body.

Setting down the dinner tray, Meilin walked to his bedside and brushed a lock of red-gold hair from his eyes to get a closer look at his sleeping face, so peaceful like that of a boy's. The line that had been carved across his forehead had faded and his lips were slightly moving in sleep talk. "_Ka…rin_…"

She frowned then poked him on the chest.

His eyelids flew open, and he exclaimed, "Ow!"

"It's dinnertime—have the porridge before it gets cold," said Meilin, pointing to the tray."

"I'm sick of hospital food," replied Kai sulkily.

"Well, you have to eat it. The nurses check diligently," returned Meilin.

"Dump it in the trash then." Kai yawned, rubbing his eyes. "I refuse to eat that mush."

"I'll tell on the Head Nurse," warned Meilin.

Kai winced. "Fine, feed it to me then."

Rolling her eyes, Meilin pushed the button to prop up Kai's bed and then rolled out the table in front of him, setting the tray on top. "Eat."

Childishly pouting, he turned his head away.

"Fine, I'll feed it to you then." Meilin picked up the spoon and then scooped up the rice porridge and help it in front of Kai's lips.

Grinning, he swallowed it.

When he had finished the bowl, Meilin said, "Good boy." She cleared away the tray and handed Kai his pills and a glass of water.

Kai sighed. "You won't visit often when the new semester starts for you, will you?"

"I'll come by when school ends," stated Meilin. "Besides, this would keep you busy during the day." She set a stack of books on the table.

"W-what is this?" demanded Kai at the stack of textbooks that came in level with his head.

"You have to study to keep up with school while you're in the hospital!" replied Meilin. "You're seventeen, and you haven't even graduated middle school yet! You were flunking eight subjects the last time I checked your report card. You realize you're in the same grade as Miho-chan now, don't you?"

Making a face, Kai grasped his chest and groaned, "M-my chest. It's hurting again—ah!" And he rolled his eyes back, pretending to pass out.

"As if that trick's going to work on me again," replied Meilin. "Finish the Introduction and Chapter 1 of each textbook by tomorrow. Alright, Mizuki Kai-kun?"

"Hai, Meilin-sensei," replied Kai, opening his eyes again. "I kind of like this roleplaying."

"Pervert. I'm going home now. Classes start tomorrow," stated Meilin.

"A goodbye kiss?" Kai asked hopefully.

"Humph, why don't you ask your 'Karin' for one?" retorted Meilin.

"Eh?" Kai blinked at her.

"The girl whose name you were repeating in your sleep. Do you care to tell me who she is?"

Kai poked at the textbooks set before him. "She's the cute nurse who's in charge of this hall."

"Oh, then you can ask Nurse Karin to come kiss you goodnight then," Meilin said, hands on hips. "And I guess she can feed you your meals and read you stories too." And she stomped out of the hospital room. Only once she was home did she realize she had forgotten to ask Kai what he was trying to tell her before he went in for the surgery.

* * *

Normal 0 false false false !-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:Batang; panose-1:2 3 6 0 0 1 1 1 1 1; mso-font-alt:바탕; mso-font-charset:129; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1342176593 1775729915 48 0 524447 0; font-face font-family:"\Batang"; panose-1:2 3 6 0 0 1 1 1 1 1; mso-font-charset:129; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1342176593 1775729915 48 0 524447 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0pt; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:Batang; span.grame mso-style-name:grame; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

_Japan…_

Who are you? Sakura whispered. _She was standing in a completely dark void. At first, all she could see was a pair of piercing blue eyes. But now, she could see the face, a face that she did not recognize, but seemed strangely familiar nonetheless. __One of the Great Five?__ No… Just a little closer..._

Sakura was rudely awakened from her daydream by a sharp jab on her side. Sitting up alert in her chair at school, Sakura realized that bad-breath Yamaguchi-sensei had been repeatedly calling her name to come up to the board and solve the math problem. She looked beside her and realized that Eron had been poking her with his pen to wake her up and frowned at him. He sighed.

"Kinomoto-san, will you some up to the board and solve the equation or not?" Yamaguchi-sensei demanded.

"H-hai!" Sakura stood up reluctantly, fumbling with her textbook to figure out what problem they were on. Eron quietly slipped her a sheet of paper ripped from the notebook with the equation solved out. She shoved it away and stated to the teacher, "I'm sorry—I wasn't paying attention—I can't solve it."

There were some titters across the classroom—Sakura's old classmates were used to Sakura's spastic daydreaming sessions. The math teacher scowled. "Your brother was exceptionally good at algebra—I'm disappointed at your lack of discipline. A freshman, too. Well, I recommend you get some extra help if you can't keep up with the class lessons—or we'll have to send you back to junior high." There was even more tittering in the classroom, and Sakura sank deeper into her chair.

Eron glanced at her and whispered when the teacher's attention was on the next student to pick on, "Why didn't you take my note?"

"It was my fault for not paying attention—I don't need your help," replied Sakura shortly, not looking at Eron. Sitting next to Eron every day, as uncomfortable as it was, had taught her things about him that she would never had known otherwise. For one thing, Eron was a lot neater and organized than most boys in the class. He always had his homework done, and never forgot to bring his textbooks or supplies. Guys like Aki or Takashi always borrowed pencils and erasers from their deskmates—and never returned them either. But Eron was the one who lent Sakura an eraser during a surprise pop quiz. He was the one who shared his biology textbook with her when she mixed up books and brought the wrong one to school. If Tomoyo had been sitting next to her, she would have shared everything with Sakura, but it was Eron sitting there. And he never waited for Sakura to have to humiliate herself by asking him. That day when she had forgotten her textbook and looked around blankly as they were asked to read an excerpt from page 34, Eron simply pushed his desk over and shoved his textbook to the center, in between his desk and Sakura's.

Another thing Sakura found out about Eron was that he took meticulous notes and paid utmost attention to lectures—especially Mizuki-sensei's classes, which he seemed to enjoy the most, judged by the alertness in his expression when listening. Back in fifth grade, Mizuki-sensei had been the substitute math teacher, but now, she taught history, which Sakura later had found out was what Mizuki-sensei had received a doctorate on. For some reason, Sakura had always thought Eron's good grades in junior high was because he was smart, like Eriol, and figured that Eron probably bothered little with studying. But on the contrary, it was clear that Eron had a good brain—but he worked very hard too. Not only that, but he actually enjoyed learning. He never raised his hand or asked questions in class—but Sakura once glimpsed at his notes and realized that not only had he transcribed the teacher's words, but he had drawn diagrams and written in the margins his own questions and observations. And not only did he always do the reading for the class, but he always had extra books checked out from the library on whatever subject they were covering.

There were other little things she noticed about him also. She tried not to look at him in general, but it was difficult when he sat right next to her. For instance, she could not help noticing that the ruby earring gleamed in his left ear again. One day after gym class when Eron had not buttoned up his shirt to the top as usual, she realized that he no longer wore that strange eye-shaped crystal necklace that he had worn since the first day she had met him. Instead, he wore a simple golden pendant shaped like an "I," with a tiny seed-pearl dangling off the bottom. She also noticed that there were strange, thin reddish marks around his neck. Almost as if a rope had tried to strangle him.

"Is there something so fascinating about my face?" asked Eron, bemused. His hand moved to his throat, and he buttoned up the top of his collar and straightened his black and gold-trimmed necktie.

Sakura straightened in her seat, startled to have been caught staring at him. "Ah, no—I thought your necklace was interesting. I never noticed it before—it's shaped like an 'I.' Does it signify anything in particular?"

"Actually, it's half the Gemini symbol. Erika and my horoscope—the Twins," said Eron, fingering the fragile golden charm. "She has the other half. It's the Christmas present I gave her."

"I see," Sakura remarked. "That's kind of cute. I think my brother would laugh if I got him matching necklaces for us." She was amused to find that Eron, the invincible Eron, turned slightly red.

Tomoyo and Eriol, sitting right behind the pair, glanced at each other. Sakura was speaking to Eron again. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, neither of them knew.

Sakura and her friends rarely saw Tanaka Miho, one grade below them, now that they were in separate buildings. However, the Seijou Junior High and High School campuses were next to each other, and Sakura and Tomoyo visited Miho during lunch break—Sakura even brought Kero-chan in her bag. It felt strange to walk down the familiar corridors of the Junior High Building, to the journalism club room. It was less than a month ago that they had been students in this very building.

"Miho-chan—how have you been doing?" Tomoyo said, walking into the club room—cluttered with stacks of old newspapers, brimming trashcans and empty cans of soda and half-eaten bags of chips. Apparently, Miho was not the neatest of editors.

"Tomoyo-senpai! Sakura-senpai!" exclaimed Miho. "Long time no see—it's so unfair that only I got left behind." She pouted. "School's no fun without everybody."

"Since when did she start calling everyone 'senpai'?" muttered Kero-chan from Sakura's bag. "She should start addressing me as 'Kero-sama.' "

"We brought lunch for you, Miho-chan" said Sakura. "Well, Tomoyo's maid packed it—but it's really good."

"Yay! Okaa-san's been insisting on packing Eriol and my lunches—and her cooking's quite horrid actually. She was never much of a cook in the first place. But now, she can't quite see the labels on everything, so she relies on Suppi-chan to read them out for her. And you can't trust Suppi-chan's taste in spices at all." Miho wrinkled her nose. "Eriol's too polite to say anything, after all the trouble okaa-san goes through, but…"

"It must be nice to have your mom pack your lunch, all the same," said Tomoyo, smiling wistfully. "I don't think my mother has ever packed lunch for me. We have a cook instead."

"This room is a regular pigsty," remarked Kero-chan, who had wriggled out of the lunch bag, having finished quite a big portion of the dessert already. "It used to be so neat when that kid Aki was the editor."

"I've been busy," said Miho, crossing her arms. "And I'm understaffed. So, how are things in the high school? Heard Aki-senpai's editor-in-chief of the newspaper, even though he's only a freshman."

Sakura nodded.

"And cousin Kaho's your homeroom teacher, right? Talk about ironic. She even makes Eriol go to a different room when she's writing up tests for your class," Miho remarked.

"Is Mizuki-sensei staying with you?" Tomoyo asked.

"No—she's staying at the Tsukimine Shrine. We tried to get her stay with us—okaa-san insisted that she move into the Reed mansion, even if it's not even her own house. But Kaho visits us often enough anyway, and comes over for meals and such." Miho chuckled. "It would have been quite a strain on poor Eriol with three Mizuki women in the house, on top of Nakuru."

"I see." Tomoyo proceeded to clear away the messy desk and unpack the boxes of bento for the three girls.

Sakura wondered if Tomoyo looked slightly reassured.

"So… I gather Mizuki-senpai has not returned?" Miho asked stiffly. "Did he even end up graduating with your class?"

"I'm not quite sure," said Sakura slowly, exchanging troubled glances with Tomoyo. Though they knew briefly what had passed been Kai and his little sister, they hadn't heard Miho's side yet.

"Well, I guess Mizuki-senpai just ran away again." Miho looked away, poking a finger at an egg salad sandwich. "Yum, these look delicious, Tomoyo-senpai!"

"What is this?" Sakura asked, pushing aside a chalkboard that was concealing a bulletin board compactly filled with all sorts of scraps. With a quick glance at the bold titles of newspapers and magazines clippings covering the bulletin board, Sakura quickly realized they were all about Kaitou Magician. In the center of the board was the front page of the newspaper clip stating that the "Thief of the Night" piece on loan to the Museum of Fine Arts by the artist Shing had been stolen by Kaitou Magician. Looking around, Sakura realized the videos stacked by the VCR were labeled as news segments covering the Kaitou Magician story, the current view page on the PC was a Kaitou Magician blog, and what had looked like stacks of trash were actually highlighted fragments containing anything about the notorious thief. Sakura saw how the journalism room had transformed into the private investigation room for Thief Number 0603. It seemed like Miho had found a new obsession.

"It's what it looks like—information on the Kaitou Magician," replied Miho.

"Why this sudden interest in the thief—surely you haven't joined his fan club?" Kero-chan remarked—chomping down banana-cream cupcakes.

"After careful examination, I have already figured out his true identity," stated Miho smugly. "It is clear the Kaitou Magician is no ordinary person. Clearly, he is athletic and stealthy. He's also very clever and sly. Not only that, he must have some special power to aid him with his whole show—it's not possible for any normal person to complete the feats that he has accomplished as a thief. Even more suspicious is that as of a late, there has been no news of him in Japan after all the fiasco a couple months back. Like he's completely disappeared from the country. Thus, I can only conclude that Kaitou Magician is…"

Sakura found her palms sweaty. "Who is it?"

Arms akimbo, Miho asserted, "It's Syaoran, isn't it? It all adds up. Wherever Syaoran is, Kaitou Magician seems to appear. Even when we were in New York, Kaitou Magician appeared last year, when he was there."

Kero-chan clutched his stomach and began to roar with laugh, and Tomoyo chuckled behind her hair.

"What are you laughing at? It's true, isn't it? And now, Syaoran's gone and there's no news of Kaitou Magician anywhere."

"Nice try, kid," Kero-chan said in gasps. "Oh good one… Wait till I see the expression on the Brat's face when I tell him…" Then there was a prolonged pause, as they all remembered that they wouldn't be seeing him anymore.

"So, why the sudden interest in Kaitou Magician again?" asked Sakura staidly.

Tomoyo shot a worried glance at Sakura. When Miho saw that Tomoyo looked troubled, she mentally scolded herself. Just like her to be so tactless and mention Syaoran to Sakura under such circumstances.

Eriol chuckled when Tomoyo told him about Miho's deduction earlier in the day. They were partners for art class and sat side by side on the bench with their sketchpads. The class was busily sketching the scenery, people, whatever caught their eye. Or rather, the rest of the class was struggling with their sketches while Tomoyo and Eriol, both expert artists, had long finished with their pencil sketches and had moved on to their own amusements. Tomoyo was busily designing an entire spring collection for Sakura and was glum because there were no more opportunities to make Sakura dress up and film her anymore. She added another flourishing ribbon to the fairy costume she had drawn. "She's been driving Miara-san and Nakuru crazy with all her incessant talk of Kaitou Magician."

"I guess that's her reporter mentality," replied Tomoyo, looking up from a sketch of an Arabian Night's Scheherazade-inspired outfit. "My father was kind of like that because he's Chief Inspector on the Kaitou Magician case. I guess each of us have our own obsessions. Me with Sakura-chan, Miho with her brother, Kero-chan with food, Nakuru-san with Touya-san…"

"Hmm… What do you think my obsession is?" asked Eriol, shading in his sketch.

"Perhaps your obsession is less with an object or a person, and more with a penchant for constant amusement," replied Tomoyo.

Eriol smiled, adding a signature and date to his complete picture. "You know me too well, Tomoyo-san."

"Say, Eriol-kun," Tomoyo began. "Are you worried about Sakura-chan too?"

"She looks fine to me," replied Eriol. He busied himself sharpening Tomoyo's pencils, the wood shavings flying off into the wind.

"She _looks_ happy enough." Tomoyo sighed, picking out the pencil shavings from her hair.

The art teacher clasped her hands and announced, "Okay class, you may now switch your sketches with your partners and critique each other's works."

There was a groan throughout the class.

Eriol flipped through Tomoyo's sketchbook of pages after pages of Sakura posing in different outfits. "Remarkable designs—I like this fairy costume the best. Inspired from Puck, I believe? Ah, and this dress is exquisite too—the Grecian-goddess style will suit Sakura-san."

"My nature sketches are in the pages behind," said Tomoyo, turning the pages of Eriol's sketchbook. While they were required to complete one sketch, Eriol had completed many; she already knew from elementary days that Eriol was an exceptional artist—he really seemed to lack in no area. She saw pages of pencil sketches of trees, the school, figure drawings of students and the teacher. And last, a sketch of a girl with long hair and lowered dark eyes wearing a dreamy expression. "This is?"

"Yes—it's how you look when you're happily designing—beautiful and serene. Like you know something incredibly wonderful that no one else knows."

A blush appeared on Tomoyo's cheeks. "Ah, you flatter me." But she couldn't help wondering if this was really how she appeared in Eriol's usual penetrating and critical eyes.

"How can the artist be flattering when the model is flawless?" Eriol smiled, taking back his sketchbook. His eyes flitted over to the end bench, where Sakura was staring in his direction with questioning eyes. She quickly looked away when he caught her staring and turned her attention back to her own partner.

Eron tapped his finger on his sketchbook impatiently and asked Sakura, "So, are you going to show me your sketchpad or not? The teacher told us to switch."

Reluctantly, Sakura handed over her sketchbook and took Eron's. She couldn't help wondering what Eriol could have said to Tomoyo to make her blush. The two worked together extremely well—Sakura had been observing them for half the class. They moved together in some sort of complimentary rhythm, as if they were the two hands of a clock. . Sakura took a glance at the sketch that Eron had so diligently been working on for the past and had to smother a smile.

"What?" demanded Eron indignantly. Sakura had made a simple, yet pretty sketch of the flowers planted in the school's flowerbeds. Considering all the flowers had wilted before even blooming, Sakura's sketch was a fair stretch of imagination.

"You're not very good at drawing, are you, Eron-kun?" Sakura held up to him the very primitive rectangle with a triangular roof, swirly sun and stick-figure people.

"Humph, I worked very hard on it, thank you," sniffed Eron. "And I didn't expect you to appreciate abstract art."

"Oh?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I guess there are things that even Eron-kun is not good at." She could already tell that Eron was vowing to master sketching by the next class. That was how he was. Back in junior high when they were preparing for the strings quartet, Eron hadn't been very good at the violin in the beginning. At least, not compared to _Him._But he practiced harder than anyone else, she knew, because with each rehearsal, he improved so much, it was obvious he had practiced at home by himself. Back then, she didn't notice though, how hard Eron tried.

Staring at his pathetic sketch, Eron smiled ruefully. "You would think this should come to me naturally. After all, outo-san wanted to be an architect."

"Your father?"

Noticing that Sakura looked taken aback, Eron said, "I guess you never heard me talk about my father before."

"No… I thought you were in the orphanage since you were very young," Sakura said.

"We were. Ever since Reiji-san died. Chang Reiji—he's the only father I remember. You probably know that my father was a twin. Reiji-san's twin brother, Chang Ryouta was our biological father, and Reiji-san is actually was our uncle. Ryouta abandoned us before we were born, so it was Reiji-san who sought us out when our mother died and raised us from infants as his own children, until he passed away. I don't remember much anything about him, and Erika and I were always resentful for being dumped in that wretched orphanage. It was only later that we realized that he had left the deed to our house and quite a decent fortune under our name to be inherited when we reached age. We had to fight with the head of the orphanage to obtain the will. It was only more recently that we realized that Reiji-san truly did care for us, even though our real father hadn't and abandoned us before we were even born."

"And was Reiji-san an architect?" asked Sakura, taken aback by the faraway look on Eron's eyes, that were a warm hazel in the natural sunlight.

"I don't know—but I found in his old study a bunch of sketches of houses. Beautiful houses, traditional Japanese style, pagodas, Rococo palaces, gable-roofed mansions… He couldn't go abroad to study architecture because his health was poor. But he dreamed of traveling all over the world."

"How rare. Eron-kun's eyes turned very gentle all of a sudden," remarked Sakura in a softer tone. "It seems like you admire him a lot."

"Reiji-san was the shadow twin, the one that nobody ever heard about, nobody even remembers. It's sad, isn't it? If no one ever remembers him, it's like he never existed in the first place. But in the very house that he built for us, preserved for Erika and me, he still lives on. I almost don't remember his face, and I don't know his role in the Final Battle, but I know that he was the only person remotely like a parent in Erika and my life. I'd like to believe that Uncle Reiji must have cared for us, just a tiny bit." A frown settled on Eron's brows. "What ever people think about the Chang inheritance, we're not rotten to the core as you all seem to think we are. Some of us were, I admit to it—but not by birthright. It was circumstance, not hereditary."

"I never thought you were rotten to the core, Eron-kun," Sakura stated, gathering up her art supplies.

"Really. Sometimes you give me this _look_. It's quite frightening you know, as if I'm receiving divine judgment." Eron was back to his poison-tongued ways, but Sakura knew he was just embarrassed about revealing about his father. Sakura knew virtually nothing about the Dark Ones of her mother's generation, Chang Ryouta and Chang Reiji, twin brothers. She only knew that Ryouta had been the dominant Dark One and little was heard about Reiji.

Chang Reiji, the shadow twin. Now that she thought about it, the original Dark One had a twin sister, the other twin unspoken of. She absentmindedly picked at the dry grass on the ground. Though she tried not to think of it, she was always drawn back to the whole mystique behind the Great Five. Would the complete truth ever be revealed? Even though she tried to break away from the magic world, she found it more and more impossible. Could it be… Maybe she didn't want to completely break free from it after all?

"So, what are you going to do?" Eron asked, tucking his sketchbook under his arm and dusting the dirt off his uniform trousers.

"About what?" Sakura tossed her art supplies into her quilt-print bag.

He replied matter-of-fact, "About the dark force."

"Dark force?" She hadn't even noticed. Why not? Sakura felt the weight of the star key hanging from her neck. No, it was impossible to break free from the world of the Great Five and Clow Reed.

Tsukishirio Yukito had considered becoming a neurosurgeon like Touya, so that they could take the same classes and be in the same department. However, he did not want to become a surgeon, and the part of his job that he liked best was interacting with children. Choosing the pediatrician path meant that he would see less of Touya, but in the end, it was what suited him the most. At first, he had chosen the medical path because Touya had been set on pursuing it, but now, Yukito could say he found merit in his work in a way that he had not thought possible. He stopped by his last room of the day—the end suite in the children's ward. This child was the one that he had the most difficulty facing, because no one ever knew what mood she would be in that day. But Yukito knew that she threw temper tantrums and reduced the nurses to tears because she wanted attention. She was desperately crying out for someone to hear her, because she was lonely. Months passed by and children came and left. But Nina was always in her large suite, alone, waiting and waiting for someone to come take her away.

"Yuki-nii-chan!" Little Nina in a flounced lace nightgown flung his arms around Yukito's legs as soon as he entered. "Yuki-nii-chan's finally here! Play with me!"

"Nina-chan, have you been a good girl?" Yukito asked, patting Nina on the head—when he had first met Sakura, she had been just a little older than Nina was now. He had always wished for a little sister as cute as Sakura. Perhaps he liked spending time with children because he never had siblings, never had experienced much of a family until he met the Kinomotos, never even had childhood memories of his own.

"I tried to be good. I really did," Nina sniffed. "But Sakura-nee-chan and Kai-nii-chan don't come visit me anymore. And Su-chan's gone. I'm all alone."

"You're not alone. I'm here," Yukito said, patting the girl's head.

"Yuki-nii-chan might leave me too," Nina said.

"I'm not going anywhere," Yukito told the little girl with his most reassuring smile.

"I wonder if that's what the Brat was doing back then," Touya murmured outside the doorway as Yukito came out of Nina's private suite. "Feeding empty promises to an eager child."

"Touya—what are you doing in this section of the hospital?" Yukito asked. Even if they were both interns, since they were in different departments they rarely got to see each other. In fact, they could only catch up with each other briefly in the hallways or quickly during mealtimes—even those were hard to match to each other's busy schedules.

"Running away from the Head of the Department," grumbled Touya. "Beast—he thinks interns are his private secretaries or something. Fetch coffee, check out the movie listings for his daughter, bring him his morning newspaper, pick out his tie."

Yukito cocked his head. "The Brat? So, what makes you think of that boy again?"

"Just. It's strange not to have him running under foot," Touya said. "No one to release my stress on."

"Just admit you were fonder of him than you let on," Yukito sighed. Touya and Syaoran's bickering had been entertaining while they lasted.

A shadow came over Touya's eyes as he said grimly, "It's been three months since I last heard Sakura laugh. If it's the Brat that made her laugh, let him come back. If it's the Brat that made Sakura lose her laughter, then I'll kill him but then I'll revive him again if it'll bring back her laughter."

"To-ya, you are rarely home. How do you know if she's laughing or not at school?" Yukito said. "If I were here, I wouldn't be laughing around you with that temper you've been in lately."

"I know. I'm her brother," Touya replied. "Besides, I talked with Tomoyo about it the other day. Sakura looks happy enough—but she's not. We know the difference. Even Tomoyo doesn't know yet what happened in Hong Kong."

"That's why Tomoyo dropped by the hospital the other day." Yukito sighed. "But if you think about it, Sakura-chan's not been the same since Subaru—"

"But if the Brat was here—"

"You're the one who told him he's not needed here anymore," Yukito said.

"That's me. I didn't want him here—he's dangerous. But I didn't think of Sakura. I didn't think she would be affected… like this."

"Why? Because she recovered after I rejected her without a problem?" Yukito looked into Touya's eyes. So, there was even a limit to Touya's clairvoyance—or maybe his brotherly priggishness prevented him from really seeing. "But you forgot, back then, Syaoran was by her side. He was the one who helped heal her heart. He is the one most important to her and has been for five years. We all knew that. You knew that too, no matter how hard you tried to deny it."

Touya's forehead creased. "Why _him_?"

"Because he loves Sakura the best too," Yukito replied, closing his eyes. _Don't you think Clow Reed would have been a happier person if he had someone to love him half as much as Syaoran loved Sakura, Yue? _Yue answered, _He did have those who loved him very much. He just didn't return the feelings. __Because he was a selfish man.__ He could not love and died a lonely man._

Touya was distracted by Yukito's words for the rest of the day. He had spaced out during the morning seminar and even right now, as he listened to Doctor Okawa, the words were not filtering in through his ears. _Sakura loved him best. She loved the Brat._ He had always known that Sakura cared for him. There had been no doubt that he had cared for her all this while. Sometimes, he had been deceived by Syaoran. Touya had been secretly glad that even with the return of the Brat a year and a half ago, the relationship did not resume off the childish elementary games that had been played. The Brat had become colder, and Sakura had been abashed by that. But Touya's mistake was studying abroad last year. In those months that he had been absent, Sakura and the Brat had renewed a bond that could never be thwarted again.

"Kinomoto-kun, do you have the patient's MRI scans?" asked Doctor Okawa to Touya.

"Yes, it's right here," Touya said automatically. _Forget about Him. He's gone now._ "And here are the patients charts." He squirmed nervously as his pocket started vibrating.

"Your cellphone's ringing," said Doctor Okawa wryly. "You know you should turn off your cellphone in the hospital, don't you?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot—" Touya fumbled in his pockets, mentally reprimanding himself for being so absentminded today.

"Go ahead and get it," said the older doctor—out of the new residents, Touya was rising quickly as a favorite in the department. He was reliable and responsible. The patients trusted him and his fellow doctors found him to be an intelligent and dependable colleague. His only flaw was his lack of a sense of humor—he was more stoic than the head of the department himself.

"Pardon me," Touya mumbled and walked off outside, coughing at the smoke accumulated from all the doctors who had taken a cigarette break and picked up his cellphone. "Hello?"

"Touya."

He cleared his throat, reeling from the sound of that tinkling voice. "How do you have my number?"

"Your little sister told me." There was a lighthearted chuckle at the other end.

"Why—"

"I heard you were offended that I didn't personally let you know of my return." There were footsteps behind him. "So I am here to give you my greetings, since it's so hard to see your face these days now that you're a working man."

He spun around, greeted by the sight of that familiar smiling face. She hadn't changed at all in the months since he had last seen her in England. "Kaho-san," Touya said awkwardly.

"Touya," Kaho beamed at him. "You look so handsome in your white doctor's coat. Just like a real doctor!"

"I _am_ a real doctor," Touya grumbled. "Well, I'm merely an intern at the moment though."

"Ah, I remember when you had to fill out your career plans form. You always indicated wanted to become a doctor," Kaho said nostalgically. "It fits you, a vocational practice, saving other people."

"Well, what brings you back here to this boring town?" Touya asked dryly.

"It's a pity. I remember telling you some eight years ago that the next time we meet, we will become really dear friends. But somehow, I think our relationship is not where I would have wanted it to be after all these years," Kaho remarked.

"Well, you can't disappear for years and suddenly reappear and expect things to be exactly the same as it was as if you haven't left," was the sullen reply. "And we had our chance, when I came to study in England last spring." It had been awkward attending Cambridge as an undergrad exchange student, while Kaho had been a graduate student. They rarely bumped into each other on campus, and they were in different fields anyway. But finally, they had been on equal grounds. They were both students, not the tabooed teacher and student that they once were. But constantly by Kaho's side had been the glass-eyed classmate of Sakura's, the reincarnation of Clow Reed. And whenever he had a chance to speak to Kaho alone, the annoying Nakuru always popped out of nowhere. Besides, Touya sensed just the tiniest bit of tension whenever Yukito was with Kaho. They both smiled, but Yukito always felt a little more like Yue whenever Mizuki Kaho was around. Maybe it was the power of the moon drawing him out. Either way, Touya did not like being caught in the middle of the two's smiling battles.

"That's true. I guess it's my fault." Kaho smiled. "Well, should we start anew? Hello, I am Mizuki Kaho, your sister's new homeroom teacher."

"So I heard," remarked Touya.

"But now, you're no longer Kinomoto Touya, my student, but Kinomoto-sensei." Kaho clapped her hands together. "Ah, I heard you deal with brains? Can you figure out why I have such a terrible sense of direction?"

"Go check the psychiatrists' ward." Touya scowled. "While you're at it, check in the glass-eyed freak as well."

"You never were really fond of Eriol, were you?" Kaho sighed. "I guess it's understandable, considering all the trouble he caused for your sister five years ago. But it was all for the better."

"Tell me, if there is nothing left to chance, did you know all this would happen too?"

"I'm not the fortuneteller, Touya, you are."

"Humph. Good use that has been to me," Touya stated, rubbing his eyes, tired all of a sudden.

"I know it's hard, Touya, being able to see what other cannot, being able to see, but not being able to see everything. It's a hard position to be in. I wish I can help make things easier for you. But I cannot tell you anymore that you don't already know," Kaho said.

Touya shook his head slowly. "I'm not the one who's suffering. It's her—she's holding everything to herself. But I'm glad you returned. It's a relief knowing you'll be by her side. Ah, I got paged by Izuki-sensei—I got to get going. Are you going to be around a little longer?"

"I'll be around," replied Kaho.

Glimpsing through the door in the children's ward, Kaho smiled to see Yukito bent over a bed, a little boy talking animated to him. It was clear that all the children adored the Snow Bunny. Tsukishiro Yukito had a calming presence, and he brought smiles to those in the same room as him. He turned around and glanced at the door when he sensed that someone was watching him. It seemed as if he had been expecting her, because he only bowed his head to her and resumed tucking the child into bed.

Neither did he show any surprise when he walked in the doctors' lounge and found her waiting there, arms folded on lap. The man who walked in the door was not the benevolent, good-natured pediatrician but one who was suddenly very distant and reserved. "What are you doing back in Japan?" asked Yukito, who had removed his glasses to wipe them with a cloth. He narrowed his golden-brown eyes. "I sensed you were back."

"It's been a long time, Tsukishiro-san… Or Yue?" Kaho smiled. Even in England, she had a hard time distinguishing when Yue took over Yukito's mind—it was very occasional, when transforming was not practical

"I doubt you're back here solely to renew your friendship with Touya," Yukito replied. "So, are you back here to be with Eriol? Or to watch over Sakura? Maybe to lend us some insight on the studies you have done on the Great Five?"

"Actually, I came back because my instincts told me I should be back here in Tomoeda, naught else. And you don't have to be so wary of me anymore, Yue."

"No happiness can be brought to you by being with Clow Reed's reincarnation," was Yukito's reply.

"Depends on what your idea of happiness is," she said. "Happiness can be found in being with the one that you love. Pain and jealousy also. Despair and sorrow. Love is an emotion which can derive many other emotions along with it. Hence it's a complex emotion, one that can lead many astray."

"That is why humans are foolish," was Yukito's reply.

"But too you have human emotions, Yue."

"No, that makes 'Yukito,' alive. The emotions within 'Yue' have died years and years ago." Yukito closed his eyes.

Kaho smiled sadly. "And is the cold-hearted master Clow Reed to blame for that?"

Yukito gazed at her with narrowed eyes. There was a sharp knock on the door and he blinked. His marigold eyes widened, then he fumbled to put on his glasses. "Mizuki-san, when did you get here again? I must have been spacing out—residential interns notoriously get little sleep."

A tall figure leaned against the doorway. "Yukito, we're running late for the intern lecture—hurry up and get your notepad," said Touya. Yukito hurried off to get his note-taking material. "You're still here."

Kaho turned to him with a soft smile. "Don't scowl at me like that, Touya. You always made that expression whenever other male students used to talk to me in class."

"What were you talking to Yukito about?" demanded Touya.

"I was just trying to get to know Tsukishiro-san better." Kaho tucked her long red hair behind her ears. "Though I had little luck with that."

"Don't get near Yukito," said Touya curtly.

Looking up at Touya, Kaho remarked, "You were always protective of your loved ones, Touya." She reached out to touch his cheek out of habit but stopped. "Your brusque manners always misconstrued your meaning though. It's a pity. Because it sometimes conceals how gentle your heart is. Don't worry—I won't give any weird impression to Tsukishiro-san about our past or anything. That's not why I came to see him." Touya's midnight blue eyes were still narrowed is distrust. In the eight years since she had first met him, Kaho realized that there was no trace of boyishness left in Kinomoto Touya at all. He was now the man that she had always known he would grown into.

Touya gazed hard at his first love, the woman who always went her pace, the woman who always did everything her way. "That's not what I'm concerned about."

"I know," was her quiet reply. _I know, Touya. I know that you have no worries or fears regarding Yukito. You two know each other inside out—there is nothing you hide between each other. But your concern is in his other half, Yue. __The side that you don't know, the past that you have no inkling of.__The other half of Yukito that you can never claim.__The side that only Clow Reed has full possession over._

Sighing, Touya glanced at his watch and called out, "Yukito—you can just borrow paper and a pen from me—we're really late now."

"Well, I better get going now—I have to grade homework," said Kaho, gathering her bag.

"Kaho—" Touya uttered out of old habit. He shook his head and corrected himself. "Mizuki-san."

"Call me by my name, Touya, like you used to. We're both mature adults now, aren't we?" Kaho gave him a genuine smile this time, because she suddenly recalled what an awkward clumsy boy when he first asked to date her. How sincere and unclouded his blue eyes had been back then.

"Kaho," he said again. This time, he too mustered a tight smile. He held out his hand. "Let's give this another try—where's the harm? Friends from now on."

"_Good_ friends from now on," she corrected, taking his hand and shaking it. She had a nostalgic look as she watched Touya and Yukito run out together in their white lab coats, dodging nurses who swooned after the two.

_I didn't even sense a dark force. __If Eron hadn't told me…_Sakura trudged on home after a grueling practice track meet and dragged herself upstairs to her room and plopped down into bed without eating dinner.

"Sakura-chan, are you all right?" Kero-chan asked, looking away from the TV. "You look beat."

"I need to finish my math homework and take a shower and finish writing up the interview for journalism and memorize those lines…" Sakura voice trailed off. It was too tiring to even talk. During the day, she kept herself busy; so busy that she had not a moment to think, to rest.

"I thought you said you weren't joining any extracurricular activities," remarked Kero-chan.

"I'm not…" Yawning, Sakura kicked off her socks and crawled under her covers. She watched the TV with bleary eyes. Since when did Kero-chan watch the evening news?

The anchorwoman stated, "Further updates on the draught. Farmers from Fukuoka and Okinawa have all reported that the dry weather has had hazardous results on the new spring crops. Reports state that at this rate, the price of wheat and vegetables will increase drastically this summer. Likewise, fruit orchards have been plagued by bugs and are drying up. Botanists have remarked perhaps the pollution in the soil is causing this failure of flowers to bloom this spring. The cherry blossom season has ended abruptly, and there is not sight of the greenery usual of spring. The cause is yet unknown, however…"

"Nee, Kero-chan." Sakura rolled over to her side.

"Yes?" Kero-chan stared hard at the evening news.

"It's a dark force, isn't it?"

Kero-chan didn't reply.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sakura demanded.

"I wasn't going to say anything until I was completely sure," mumbled Kero-chan.

"Liar. You didn't want to talk to me about it because you're still worried about me." Sakura sat up again and buried her face in her hands. "All I do is make everyone worry. I'm sorry, Kero-chan. I'm sorry for being a disappointment as a Card Mistress. I haven't been doing my job. I should have learned by now. I can't just stop being Card Mistress, can I? It's not my choice anymore."

Kero-chan placed a paw on his Mistress' lap. "Sakura, neither I nor Yue want you to do something you aren't comfortable doing. If you don't want to be Card Mistress anymore, you don't have to be. I will always support your decision."

Kneeling on top of her bed, Sakura said, "To think, I had to have _Eron-kun_ tell me there's a dark force."

"What's he up to now?" Kero-chan asked warily.

"I don't know," she replied. She stared at the drawer she had locked up the Sakura Cards remorsefully. Was it too late to revoke her decision? She flopped over on her bed and shut her eyes, hit with a weariness that she had been warding off for the past week. Her head pounded and her limbs were sore from the sudden physical exertion from running. She hadn't even touched tomorrow's homework… And there was the dark force on loose. _I have to capture it… No, I don't have to. There's Eriol-kun and Mizuki-sensei. There are others who can fight the dark forces. I don't want to fight anymore…_

"You're asleep already?" Kero-chan pulled a blanket over Sakura and sighed. Right now, it was in Sakura's best interest not to use magic because none of them knew how the power transfer would backfire should Sakura start trying to release her power. "Keeping yourself this busy—is it helping you forget him, Sakura-chan?"

_Every night, I have a haunting dream. A dream that leaves me drenched in cold sweat. It is a dream of him walking off, fading into the distance. I run faster and faster towards him, but I can never catch up. Then, a familiar sensation sinks into my heart as I realize how scared I am, how desperate and terrified. __How utterly alone.__ And I wake and realize it wasn't a dream. It's reality._

Sakura overslept the next morning and not only missed her 7AM track practice but was going to be late for school. She glided out of the house full speed on her rollerblades. There was a crowd gathered on the streets and she looked up. The lane of cherry blossoms in full bloom just a week ago was brown and ashen, the branches completely bare as if was stark winter. Swerving down the corner, she passed by Tsukimine Shrine. The trees there were also bare and all the flowers in the flowerbeds had wilted. How had she failed to notice? Or had she intentionally been blocking out everything?

When she entered her classroom, barely on time, she was relieved to find Mizuki-sensei had not arrived yet and the students were lingering about, conversing in low voices.

"It's so strange. First that plague epidemic and now this—otou-san said that there's something strange going on in Japan," Naoko stated. Her eyes sparkled. "Armageddon."

Yamazaki Takashi, who had regained his voice, elaborated, "According to meteorologists, there is a worldwide phenomenon called global warming occurring due to carbon emissions, which would result in the thinning of the ozone layer and the contamination of all life forms, meaning the eventual extinction of humankind…"

"You're not making the situation any better with your sci-fi stories," stated Chiharu.

Eriol came to the rescue, stating, "Yamazaki-kun is absolutely correct. The greenhouse effect is quite a serious environmental issue in recent decades with the extensive use of fossil fuel which is triggering an overall climate change which will result in the rising of ocean levels with the melting of glaciers."

Takashi finished off, "Consequently, the Japanese islands will eventually be swallowed by the ocean at this rate within a century or two."

At this, Chiharu sighed. "A century? My grandfather is worried because his crop yield won't get him through this _year_ at this rate—the soil returns nothing no matter how hard he ploughs and waters the seeds, he said. Poor 'jii-chan. He works so hard—I was going to visit him for summer vacation."

Catching her breath, Sakura took her seat.

"You didn't do anything about the dark force," hissed Eron.

Sakura took out her notebook from her book bag. "If you're so concerned about this dark force, why don't you do something about it yourself?"

"I would, if I could."

Sakura looked up at Eron's clouded eyes. "What do you mean?"

"The dark forces are longer on my side," said Eron.

Sakura stared at Eron in surprise. "I don't understand."

Eron began slowly, "I don't have any more control over the dark forces. I'm not sure how to explain it, but I guess we too had some sort of contract with the dark forces. It's different from your Cards—we had a loose reign of the dark forces, meaning they could do as they please but we could also control them to our specific means, in return for feeding them with dark energy. But I've lost control over the dark forces while I was ill."

"What does that signify?" asked Sakura slowly. What game was Eron playing with her now?

"It means that all the remaining dark forces are no longer under my jurisdiction."

"How does that affect me?"

"Well, I'll put it this way. Previously, I was able to control the dark forces that you had to face one of them at a time, or a couple, depending on what dark force it was. There was always a couple that I had a hard time controlling and went amuck anyway." Eron sighed. "What I mean to say is, while I was ill, all the dark forces have been released simultaneously, and they are no longer under my power." Sakura was taking the news much calmer than he had expected. Or maybe she did not understand the gravity of the situation yet.

"And what happens when all the dark forces are released at once?" Sakura questioned as a sinking feeling filled her stomach.

"They're all out there, without any restraint, and can attack any moment. It's no different from when all the Clow Cards were released—they're not, well hopefully not, going to attack all simultaneously. Certain circumstances attract different dark forces. At the same time, there is not going to be any predictable pattern in how they attack—all we can do is await and see what unfolds. But because I know them better than anybody, and I will recognize them quicker too. I can be of use to you."

"I'm not as stupid as to receive advice from a Dark One," was Sakura's curt reply.

"Despite what you think, I'm not trying to sabotage you or anything," said Eron.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Do you seriously expect me to believe that?"

"You have nothing to lose from at least listening to what I say. For instance, I am more familiar with the dark forces than anyone else," he replied. "And my knowledge can be of some assistance to you if you choose to employ it."

"Why exactly are you trying to help me now, after all that you did?"

"Do I really have to explain why?" Eron stared at Sakura hard. "I know you can't trust me. I know you reproach me for what happened with the Plague. But don't think I haven't paid my price, that I feel no remorse. These past months, I've been fighting too, in my own way. Same as you. You know what I'm talking about."

"I don't want to talk about it," replied Sakura shortly.

"Don't you see Sakura? He's gone. I don't know for what reason, but he left you." Eron's voice softened. "But I'm here. I'm standing right here in front of you. I'm not asking that you forgive me or accept me. I'm not even asking for you to give me another chance. All I'm asking is for you to let me be by your side this time and prove myself to you until you can believe how genuine my feelings are."

"Eron-kun, I—" She was cut off.

"You don't have to give me an answer yet. Tell me later. Right now, I'm not asking anything from you," Eron said, gazing at her steadily with his eyes golden like steadily glowing lanterns in the dark. He gave her a half smile then walked away.

Though she tried so recall all her reproach for him, strangely enough, Sakura found that she no longer harbored her original resentment towards him because of what had happened with the Plague. Because she realized that Eron was not lying. He too was fighting. After all, had he ever been dishonest with her? True, he was the Dark One's ancestor, and her enemy. But he had always been truthful towards her, even that day before everything began to spiral downwards, when he called her out to King Penguin Park. Even though she hadn't been listening then, he had been letting her know his true feelings.

Mizuki-sensei entered the classroom so that Sakura didn't have to reply to Eron. She hadn't forgiven him, but she was no longer angry with him; she didn't have the strength nor will to stay mad at him. Besides, when ever there was a new dark force, that was all she could focus on whether she wanted to or not.

_I gave up being a Card Mistress. It's no longer my responsibility… Is it? _

On her way home after gymnastics practice, Sakura was surprised to have the long silver-haired figure silhouetted by the moon waiting for her near Penguin Park. "Yue-san!"

"Card Mistress Sakura. It's been a long time," stated Yue.

Sakura looked away shamefully. "High school is a lot busier than I thought."

"I thought something else should be keeping you busy," Yue commented, narrowing his silver-blue eyes.

"The dark force. I—" Sakura couldn't find words to explain herself to Yue's scrutinizing eyes.

"I have chosen you, Kinomoto Sakura, as Card Mistress. Because there is no one else more suited to be Keeper of the Clow Cards. When I accepted you as Card Mistress, I was bound to you by contract to serve you." Yue paused. "And you expect me to accept a Mistress who has locked away her cards and turned her back to her duties, allowing this mayhem to ensue? Do you remember what you went through to seal the Plague? This fight against the Dark Ones is not something you can so flippantly give your all towards one day then ignore the next. It's an ongoing struggle, where you, as the Card Mistress, can't relapse for a day."

As she listened to Yue's cold, crisp voice, Sakura clenched her eyes shut. Her knees were trembling, not from the brisk evening breeze but because she found she could not look at Yue straight in the face. Yue was so different from the smiling Yukito-san. However, this was also the first the Yue had gotten angry at her.

His tone might have been slightly gentler as he said, "Your heart may be hurting, but nurse your broken tender heart in your own time. The battle is not over yet. When peace and equilibrium is restored to the world, you may do as you please. But until then, you are under Yue's Judgment, Card Mistress Sakura."

Sakura smiled crookedly, staring into Yue's ethereal face. "That you have in similar with Yukito-san. A cruel bluntness. But also, an unfathomable kindness."

Yue's stern expression relaxed. "'Kind' has never been a word to describe myself."

"Even when I'm like this, you could have left me, disqualified me as your master, but here you are, scolding me." Sakura looked up at Yue with sorrowful jade-green eyes.

"I am bound to you by contract—I would not leave you," asserted Yue.

Though his words were curt, Sakura did not miss the 'would.' Yue could have said he _could_ not leave her, but he said he _would_ not. She said softly, "I'm sorry, Yue-san. I'll try not to disappoint everyone anymore."

"Well, I'm transforming back now. Maybe my counterpart can cheer you up; I've never been very good at doing that myself," stated Yue, folding his vast white wings around him into a cocoon.

Tsukishiro Yukito, Yue's alter ego, emerged. He was still in his white coat and blinked. "How did I end up here again?" He pushed up his round glasses and found Sakura staring up at him. "Sakura-chan, are you coming home from school?"

"Y-yes!"

Patting Sakura on the head before withdrawing his hand and pondering if Sakura was too old to be treated like this, Yukito stated, "Well, I'll walk you home, and I need to get back to the hospital. Maybe I can grab some dinner though, since it's dinnertime."

Together, they walked towards the Kinomoto residence. It felt so natural keeping pace with Yukito-san.

"Yukito-san?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura gulped down a lump in her throat. "Yukito-san." She had forgotten what a calming effect being with Yukito-san had on her. If she could have continued loving Yukito-san instead, would life had been a lot simpler? Hadn't Clow Reed intended them to fall in love? Why could not everything have worked out by the book?

"Hmm..."

"Thank you."

"What for?" Yukito asked Sakura, blinking.

"For sticking by onii-chan and me, though 'nii-chan's a grouch, and I'm a crybaby," replied Sakura, feeling a lot calmer than she had in weeks—Yukito had that sort of presence.

"I should thank you for always making me feel like a family, giving me somewhere I belong, Sakura-chan," replied Yukito, staring up into the starless night sky.

"That's right. We're pretty much like family. Yukito-san won't go anywhere," said Sakura softly.

A sad look came over Yukito's eyes. "Of course not. I'll always be here for you and Touya."

Sakura nodded, letting her bangs hide her eyes. _But even as I walk with this person I like and respect so much, why can't I get rid of this hollow feeling? Didn't He once promise not to leave me?_

Once home, Sakura ran up to her room and took out the Sakura Cards from her drawers. She felt an electric shock as she opened the Clow Book and whispered, "Sorry, I know you're all mad at me for abandoning you for so long."

"What's the matter, Sakura-chan?" Kero-chan asked, yawning.

"Yue-san spoke to me earlier," replied Sakura.

"Eh, Yue came all the way here? What did he say?" Since Kero-chan had not communicated with Yue since the Plague incident, he did not know how Yue was faring with the whole turn of events. No, Cerberus had been afraid to speak with Yue, because he knew that Yue was a stoic when it came to following duties.

Sakura sighed. "He scolded me for abandoning my duties as Card Mistress."

"You don't have to listen to what he says. He used to always chide Clow Reed also when he didn't approve of the things Clow did." Kero-chan chuckled. The only person who could get away with saying whatever he wanted to the greatest sorcerer in the world would have been Yue.

"Nee, Kero-chan, did Clow Reed ever have a moment he wanted to give up being a sorcerer?"

"Many times," replied Kero-chan. "Can't you tell? He eventually had to reincarnate himself in order to no longer be the most powerful magician in the world."

"But he continued on doing what he had to do, creating Clow Reed, keeping balance in the world," said Sakura. "How could he bear the burden?"

"Because he let his heart decay inside him long ago, and only the logic in his mind kept him going." Kero-chan looked away. While his current card mistress had always been like a friend to him, Cerberus' relationship with Clow Reed had been slightly different. Clow had been more of a fatherly figure. But Clow also had very little contact with the outside world, especially in his later years. Cerberus had always been a companion to Clow, but never a comrade, cared for and cherished by Clow, but never truly loved.

"Well, come now, Kero-chan. Let's go see what the deal with this dark force is," said Sakura, clutching the Key of Stars hanging around her neck and tucking the Sakura Cards into her pocket.

Tanaka Miho stared at the oval mirror hung at the end of the hallway in the Clow Reed Residence. The mirror that had started the upheaval of everything in her life. She stared at her own reflection. For a second, her image warped into a woman with long auburn hair, wearing a kimono. She reached out and touched the glass, leaving a smudged on the surface.

"So, this is the Mirror of Truth," remarked Mizuki Kaho, standing behind Miho.

"Somehow, it has been returned to us," said Miho. _If it weren't for this mirror…_

"Are you ready for dinner?" asked Kaho, holding up a box. "I brought dessert, also. Lemon tart."

"Yummy!" Miho clapped her hands together. "Well, I'm going to the kitchen to help okaa-san out."

"I'll help out too," Kaho said.

"No, you're a guest!" stated Miho.

"Well, I'll help set the table then," insisted Kaho.

The two walked into the immense kitchen where Miara, in a frilly apron stood in the center of, arms on hips. "No, Nakuru-chan, I told you to add the curry power last. Suppi-chan, the water's boiling over—turn down the heat!"

"Good evening Aunt Miara," Kaho said, dodging Suppi-chan who was balancing a bowl of chopped carrots taken from the fridge.

"Is that you, Kaho?" Miara turned around and reached out a hand. Kaho took it with both hands. "We're having curry for dinner tonight. That's all right with you?"

"Yes, it sounds delicious," said Kaho, smiling.

"We're doing all the work," muttered Nakuru under her breath, scraping the burnt curry from the bottom of the pot.

"Nakuru—the rice is done. Open the cooker and give it a stir, or else it'll stick," said Miara.

"I got it!" Miho shouted, running to the rice cooker. "Kyaa! Oww… I burnt my hand."

"Silly Miho-chan. You have to be careful—the steam is very hot. Go stick your hand under cold water." Miara navigated her way around to the freezer and took out a couple ice cubes for her daughter.

"You're quite a wonderful mother," remarked Kaho. She was amazed how well Miara moved around even without her sight. The last time she had met Miara, she had been deranged and bed-ridden, a frail ghost of a woman. But the woman standing in front of her was a strong, opinionated and spirited person, someone who had drive to live and carry on. What had changed her?

Miara's eyes fell to the floor. "No, I was and still am quite a horrible mother. Household chores are far from me. I was always busy with work, so I never ended up doing much of the chores at home. I was a horrible cook too—I baked the most disgusting cakes. I never ate them myself—wouldn't dare. But Keisuke-san and Mikai and Miho were too kindhearted to tell me how bad it was and always finished the whole thing in front of me and told me it was delicious."

Misty-eyed, Miho said, "They _were_ good, okaa-san."

"It's all right, Miho. I knew they were bad. Remember, otou-san once switched Mikai's cake with a store-bought one? He covered it with yellow icing and printed out the chocolate letters in my handwriting so perfectly, that even I wouldn't have been able to tell it apart." Miara smiled wistfully. "Eriol-kun, you have to stop that habit of lurking around the house without making a sound."

Eriol cleared his throat. "I just thought you might need a hand in the kitchen, and you were all in conversation so I didn't want to interrupt."

"Are you implying that you don't believe it capable of me to produce a decent meal for your delicate taste?" Miara asked, crossing her arms.

"No-no! I was just trying to be helpful!" Eriol said helplessly.

"Well, go out to the dining room and wait then. You'll just get in the way if you stay. Dinner's almost ready," stated Miara.

"Yes, ma'am." Meekly, Eriol walked back out of the kitchen. He was no match for three Mizuki's.

After Eriol left, Miara turned to Kaho, Miho and Nakuru, and they all burst into giggles. It was so fun to see a much-subdued Eriol unable to do anything in the house. Suppi-chan sighed, stirring the curry with a spatula. Poor Eriol. With four women in the house (three women and one she-thing), there was no room for a sadistic mastermind to scheme—it took all of Eriol's wits to keep up with all the females' banter.

By the time Kaho had left and Eriol had finished washing the dishes, it was time for bed. But Miho sat awake in the study, disregarding that she had not finished any of the homework for tomorrow. She pushed up her reading glasses up the bridge of her nose and sighed, leaning back on her desk chair. Picking up her pen again, she started scribbling in her notebook.

The door to the study opened a crack, and Eriol peaked in.

"You can come in," said Miho, sighing, scratching out her notes in her notebook.

"Why are you still up?" asked Eriol, coming in with a cup of hot chocolate with three plump marshmallows on top. He set the tray on the desk.

"You brought that for me? Thank you." Miho smiled. She took a sip of the thick, creamy drink. "Mmm… It's delicious."

Eriol picked up a clip of a newspaper article entitled, "_Where is Kaitou Magician_?" He glanced over at the cluttered clippings on the desk, the stacks of scrapbooks Miho had created, all on the mysterious thief. "Miho—why _are_ you so obsessed over this Kaitou Magician figure." He stared at the large painting mounted on the opposite wall of the figure clad in black, a black cloak whipped out behind him as he leapt midair against the painted darkness of the night. It was a magnificent painting, and one could almost feel the wind blowing back from the way the brushstrokes captured movement. No less would have been expected from the renowned character painter, Shing.

Miho turned around and stared at the painting, taking off her glasses. "I'm not obsessed," she replied flatly.

"These past weeks, ever since you received that painting, all you've been doing is researching on Kaitou Magician. What are you hoping to find out?"

"Who murdered my father," replied Miho stonily.

"You have no proof that your father was murdered—he died in a car accident in Hong Kong. That's what you said," said Eriol.

"Mizuki-senpai said he was murdered. He must have sent me the Mirror of the Truth and the Thief of the Night painting as a clue," said Miho.

"You don't know if the painting's from him," Eriol remarked.

Miho gazed at Eriol warily. In the past five years she had known Eriol, she had learned to not trust a hundred percent of what he said. She had also learned that he often kept things from her, tidbits of knowledge that he supposedly was protecting her from. In that sense, she had learned not to rely on Eriol. "I'm not stupid, Eriol, and onii-chan knows I'm not stupid. He's set up a puzzle for me—he's testing me. And I'm not going to disappoint him."

"So, what are you planning to do?" asked Eriol.

"Keep on investigating. What else?" Miho stood up from her desk and walked up to the painting. "First of all, I need to figure out why Tanaka Mikai chose to become the Kaitou Magician," she stated.

"It was to collect the Five Force Treasures, wasn't it?" remarked Suppi-chan, rolling over from the large sofa where he had been quietly reading a book.

"Yes. And that was to heal okaa-san. I understand that much, without him having to tell me," said Miho.

"Then why are you still so angry at him?" Suppi-chan asked, blinking his beady black eyes.

"Because he chose to hide all this from me and lied to me over and over again. He could have told me. I would have understood his decisions," said Miho softly.

"So, you think there is something more that he's hiding, and you hope to find it out by uncovering the mystery behind Kaitou Magician, a.k.a. Mizuki Kai, a.k.a. Tanaka Mikai?" Suppi-chan rolled over on his back and yawned.

At this, Miho pursed her lips, her brows furrowed together in a deep frown.

"Have you drawn any conclusions from your investigations?" asked Eriol mildly.

For a second, Miho resented Eriol for not taking her seriously. Then she replied staidly, "He returned the Mirror of Truth to us—he promised okaa-san that he would, and he kept his promise. I don't understand why he sent me this painting."

"It's as if to mock you," said Suppi-chan. "He threw you a bone, let you know his alter-ego to let you know how he had been deceiving you all this time. The role-model, perfect brother was actually a notorious top-20 wanted thief, a criminal sought out by the police of ten different top cities."

"Spinel Sun," Eriol said in a warning voice.

"What, it's the truth," grumbled the black butterfly-winged creature, crawling back over his book.

Miho sighed. "I did find out various things. It worries me—reports state was shot in the chest last summer. I don't think he could have gotten the bullet out. He could not have been accepted by any hospital, because the police had his blood sample."

"He's not stupid—he would have figured something out," said Nakuru.

"I told him that I never want to see him again. But I don't want him to die," said Miho in a distant voice, eyes fixed on the red-black backdrop of the _Thief of the Night_.

Realizing that Miho was already lost in her own thoughts again, Eriol slowly drew on his cloak and headed out the door.

"Where are you going at this hour?" demanded Miho.

"Seems that our Card Mistress is up to something again," replied Eriol.

Miho grinned. "Finally."

Normal 0 false false false !-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:Batang; panose-1:2 3 6 0 0 1 1 1 1 1; mso-font-alt:바탕; mso-font-charset:129; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1342176593 1775729915 48 0 524447 0; font-face font-family:"\Batang"; panose-1:2 3 6 0 0 1 1 1 1 1; mso-font-charset:129; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1342176593 1775729915 48 0 524447 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0pt; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:Batang; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

It was almost like the beginning, back when it was just Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero-chan out to seek for a mischief-causing Clow Card. If only they could return to those days, when Tomoyo thought that capturing Clow Cards was a fun game, and Sakura would look up with a bright smile and tell them, "everything will be all right."

"If you gave me more notice, I would have brought a new battl

e costume for Sakura-chan," Tomoyo-chan exclaimed, clinging on to Sakura's back as Cerberus carried the two girls up into the night sky. Her voice was bright, trying to cover up an unmistakable void.

"I'm just scoping out what we're dealing today," replied Sakura, clutching on to Cerberus' as he soared forth. Tomoyo was trying to videotape Sakura in vain while still holding on to Sakura. "I doubt we'll be able to seal this dark force tonight—it seems to be one of those wide scope ones."

"I see what you mean," remarked Cerberus—it had been a long while since he had released himself into his large form. First he he had been dubious if he could change back without much problem. But either way, the brat's power of the moon was still enough to sustain him. And he would not be surprised if Yue found an even greater surge of power than before. It felt refreshing to fly so high up in the sky in his real form.

Sakura pointed towards the mountainous regions. "Look there—the trees in the outskirts of the mountain are still green. That means this dark force hasn't gotten to it yet."

"No, look!" Cerberus swerved lower to the ground even at the risk of being seen. Though it was dark, they could see that a row of trees that had been abundant with leaves just moments ago had in a matter of seconds withered away, leaving the branches bare and dry.

"Kero-chan, let's get down there. I think the dark force must be around there!" exclaimed Sakura.

Cerberus swooped down to the ground and the two girls jumped off his back. Sakura reached into her shirt and drew out the key from the chain around her neck. Taking a deep breath, she recited the command that she had not spoken for over two months. "Key that hides the power of the stars. Show your true self to me. I, Sakura, command you under contract. Release!" It did not release.

"Try it again," said Cerberus, noting the panic in Sakura's eyes.

A frown was etched on her forehead as she willed the key to release. But there was no response. "Key that hides the power of the stars. Show your true self to me. I, Sakura, command you under contract. Release! Release! RELEASE!"

Sakura was not surprised to find that she could not release her key. The last time she used magic was the day she sealed the Plague and used the Heal card. Maybe she would have noticed earlier if she had paid attention to the nagging feeling within her when she did not sense the powers within her as she usually did. Instead, she blamed it on the aftereffects of recovering from the Plague. And she kept trying to block out everything that reminded her of him. Including her duties as Card Mistress.

"Kero-chan. Why is my key not releasing?" asked Sakura slowly.

"Your skills might be a little rusty, since you haven't used your powers in so long," replied Cerberus, casting his golden eyes down.

"I didn't have such a problem when I first reused my powers to seal the Knife, after two years of not using magic since Eriol-kun left Tomoeda," replied Sakura.

"Well, you did overreach your powers with the Heal, and…" Cerberus realized he was just making excuses. He turned his head towards the tree branches where Eriol stood in the shadows. When Eriol saw that Cerberus had noticed him, he shook his head slowly as if to tell Cerberus to wait and see what Sakura would do.

Tomoyo noticed the direction of Cerberus' gaze but did not look up. "Let's go back home for tonight," she said.

"But—" Sakura clutched her key in her hands.

"You're not going to seal the dark force tonight anyway. Climb on my back—I'll take you back home," reasoned Cerberus.

Normal 0 false false false !-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:Batang; panose-1:2 3 6 0 0 1 1 1 1 1; mso-font-alt:바탕; mso-font-charset:129; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1342176593 1775729915 48 0 524447 0; font-face font-family:"\Batang"; panose-1:2 3 6 0 0 1 1 1 1 1; mso-font-charset:129; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1342176593 1775729915 48 0 524447 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0pt; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:Batang; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

The next morning, Sakura had a moment alone with Eron before school started since they were both assigned for early morning classroom duties. Eron brought in a vase of fresh flowers. But the moment he set it on the teacher's desk, the petals dropped and the stem wilted. He winced. "I guess the flowers don't like me."

"No, look." Sakura walked over to the window and peeked outside. By mid-spring, the campus should have been abundant with greenery and flowers. However, the branches were now as bare as winter and the flower buds drooped before they even had a chance to blossom. "What dark force would do something like this?" asked Sakura, staring at the dead flower.

"The Decay," replied Eron quietly. "It's the opposite of the Flower Card. It causes everything it breathes upon to wither and die. Like the first breath of autumn upon summer."

Sakura picked up the dry petal which crumbled at the touch of her fingers. "I've got to seal it before it causes anymore damage."

"Finally come to your senses, I see."

"Too late though." Sakura sighed, leaning back on the window pane.

"Why do you say that?" Eron looked up at Sakura's frame silhouetted by the bright glare of sunlight.

Sakura opened the window, letting in a fresh draft of air into the stuffy classroom. She could see the students filing in to school. "Erika-chan's been missing a lot of school lately."

"She has a new boyfriend," replied Eron shortly. Of course he noticed that Sakura was purposefully changing subjects. But he would go along with her flow for the moment. "An older guy and a foreigner on top of that."

"Ah—like a typical brother." Sakura finished writing the date on the chalkboard and brushed the dust off her hands. "No guy will ever be good enough for Erika in your eyes."

"It's not that—she doesn't take relationships seriously. She dates boys to amuse herself, not because she loves them. It makes her seem—cheap. Even though she's my sister." Eron scowled.

"And you do?" Sakura asked. "Take relationships seriously."

"Well, considering it's impossible for me to have any sort of relationship at all, I guess I do," replied Eron.

"You know, I haven't used any magic ever since I sealed the Plague," said Sakura. She walked over to her desk and took her seat, staring at Eron who was still standing at the head of the classroom. "I can't release my staff."

"What do you mean?" asked Eron, watching the girl sitting in the empty classroom.

"I'm just letting you know. Even if I want to, I don't think I can be Card Mistress anymore. There's no point in attacking me with all those dark forces. I can't fight it anymore—I am as well as defeated."

"I'm not the one who released this dark force," said Eron.

"If I can't use my powers and Syaoran is gone, and you say that it's not under your control, then who will take responsibility?" burst out Sakura. There was a silence. She had uttered his name for the first time since she had returned from Hong Kong.

Eron remained silent, watching the changed expression on Sakura's face. In that brief moment his name slipped from her lips, the cool demeanor, the controlled expression all shattered. A vulnerable, desperate look had come over her face, as a ripple over the calm pond. "We are the descendents of the Great Five. We all bear the burden of the bloodline, and we all our liable. That is our curse, but that is also the bond that draws us all together."

Somehow, Eron's calm certainty also steadied Sakura. By the time class started, she was back to normal. Only Eron noticed that her cheeks were more flushed than usual and she was uncharacteristically fidgety.

"We are the descendents of the Great Five. We all bear the burden of the bloodline, and we all our liable. That is our curse, but that is also the bond that draws us all together." Sakura spent the rest of the day ruminating over Eron's words. Throughout breaks during the day, she ran into secluded places to try releasing her staff, without any luck.

"Any progress today?" asked Kero-chan, popping out of Tomoyo's sheet of hair. He had insisted on following Sakura to school since he was worried about his mistress.

"I still can't release the staff," Sakura replied, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead after another failed attempt after school. "No matter how much I try, I can't release it. I'm being punished, punished for being a bad card mistress, for abandoning the Sakura Cards."

"That's not true," said Tomoyo, patting her friend's back.

"Do you remember? I said I won't use magic anymore. I decided I wouldn't because I thought if I stopped using magic, I wouldn't have to be responsible anymore. I was running away. And because I abandoned my powers, said I didn't want them anymore, I can't use them anymore." Sakura stared at her trembling hands.

"I really don't think that is the issue," said Tomoyo, not untruthfully. She desperately wished Eriol was here instead. Though Tomoyo had watched Sakura battle for six years, she couldn't honestly say she really had any idea how powers worked. She did not know how Sakura could draw up energy from within her and release cards in the first place. Surely Eriol could provide more of a solid explanation why Sakura was having troubles releasing her staff.

Sakura continued, "I know I can't run away from being Card Mistress—it's no longer a matter of choice for me. I am bound to my cards under contract. And until I find another master of the cards who can love them as much as I do, I am responsible for them. That's why, I've got to continue fighting the Dark Ones."

"I'm glad to hear your decision, Sakura-san," said a deep voice. Eriol walked forward.

"Eriol-kun!" exclaimed Sakura.

"I have come to see the situation with the dark force," stated Eriol. "This is the sort of dark force that can create a massive amount of damage but also has a limit to the damage it can cause. Don't push yourself too hard because there is not much more that the dark force can do at this point."

"Eriol-kun is right," stated Kero-chan, arms folded.

Nodding, Sakura walked off to an isolated corner and returned to focusing on her Key of Stars.

Watching Sakura's face scrunched up in concentration, Tomoyo implored to Eriol, "Eriol-kun, isn't there anything you can do? Clow Reed's the one who created the Key of Darkness."

Eriol replied, "But Sakura is the Mistress of the Key now—her ability to wield it and control it comes from within her. It's up to her now, and all we can do is wait and watch what she does in this situation."

"But someone's got to tell her," Kero-chan said, frowning. "Someone's got to tell her why the power of stars won't awaken in her. She's got to know why—we can't just leave her like this."

"Cerberus." Eriol turned to Kero-chan, who shuddered slightly, as he always did when Clow Reed had used that tone on him. "Have some faith in you mistress. Look."

The three of them turned to watch Sakura, who was standing up right, arms stretched out. "Key that hides the power of the stars. Show your true self to me. I, Sakura, command you under contract. Release!" Her key did not release. She mustered all her concentration and repeated, "Key that hides the power of the stars. Show your true self to me. I, Sakura, command you under contract. Release! Key that hides the power of the stars. Show your true self to me. I, Sakura, command you under contract. Release!" Release! Release!"

She collapsed onto her knees, cupping the key of stars in her hands. "Please release…" The tree branches around the school were barren as if it was still the middle of winter. If the Decay continued like this—no, she had to stop it. Only she could.

Spinel Sun slinked up next to Eriol. "You know, Eriol, I find it interesting that your former self used the power of the sun."

"Though you created us using the power of darkness," added Ruby Moon, flipping back her magenta hair.

"Now that I think of it," remarked Kero-chan, "Clow Reed used the power of the sun. But Eriol uses the power of darkness now. For some reason the source of power changed for Clow Reed in his reincarnated form."

That's right. Sakura stared hard at the star emblem at the head of her key. Originally, she too had used the power of darkness. Perhaps… She bolted back up and stated with new conviction, "Key that hides the power of the darkness. Show your true self to me. I, Sakura, command you under contract. Release!" No response. "Key that hides the power of the sun. Show your true self to me. I, Sakura, command you under contract. Release!" No, it was still not right…

Just one more time. "Key that hides the power of the moon. Show your true self to me. I, Sakura, command you under contract. Release!" And suddenly, she felt a strange tingling within her, same as when she first received the power of the stars. A surge of fire rushed from her arms to her fingertips. The key levitated in front of her and glowed, expanding into a full-length staff. She had successfully released it. As she took grip of the staff, she realized suddenly that the head of the staff had changed again. It was no longer a single star embedded within a winged circlet. Up till now, she had seen the staff in three different forms. The first, the Bird staff, then the Star staff, then the powered up staff when Yue and Cerberus joined together to defeat the eclipse created by Clow Reed's reincarnation. This current staff was most similar to the last, except, instead of the large star atop the crescent moon, this staff had a golden star embedded between the sliver of the crescent moon. Then, she smiled grimly. Somehow, she had done it. Somehow, she had released the staff, which she clutched tightly with trembling hands. Her eyes misted. "I did it."

"Good job, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo squealed, holding up her video camera. Now, she wouldn't have to feel guilty about suggesting that Sakura change into a battle costume.

"I really did it!" Sakura exclaimed, clutching the released staff. A look of determination came over her brows. "Leave the rest to me. I'll seal this dark force in no time." She whipped out a Sakura Card. "Fly!" Wings sprouted from the head of her staff, and she flew off into the air, full speed.

"And our Card Captor Sakura is back," remarked Kero-chan.

"She is," said Tomoyo, ecstatically filming Sakura fade into the distance.

Normal 0 false false false

!-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:Batang; panose-1:2 3 6 0 0 1 1 1 1 1; mso-font-alt:바탕; mso-font-charset:129; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1342176593 1775729915 48 0 524447 0; font-face font-family:"\Batang"; panose-1:2 3 6 0 0 1 1 1 1 1; mso-font-charset:129; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1342176593 1775729915 48 0 524447 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0pt; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:Batang; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

High up in the sky, Sakura glimpsed that the last patch of green trees near the base Mount Fuji was turning ashen. There it was! She whipped out two cards. "Woody, Flower! Goddess of Spring, blossom and grow. Winter has ended, bring prosperity and abundance!"

She could see the bare branches start budding sapling leaves, increasing and increasing. Hovering over the sky, she could now see that at the edge of the forest was a skeletal creature—whatever it breathed on decayed and crumbled to ash. The root of the willow tree that it just breathed upon was shriveling. "No!"

Without a moment of hesitation, she hopped off her staff and charged at the dark force with the Firey Card. The skeletal creature blazed in flame for a second, before stepping away, undamaged. It then grinned, bearings its yellowed teeth and, reached out for Sakura with outstretched bony hands.

"Watch out!" Sakura's was knocked over by somebody.

"Ouch." She picked up her staff and sat up, untangling herself from the body that had pushed her over. Long purplish-blue hair tickled her cheeks. "Eron-kun! What are you doing here?"

"You can't let the Decay touch you," panted Eron, standing up and brushing the dirt off his shirt. "Look."

The Decay reached out its bony fingers and grabbed a sparrow by its wing. The sparrow writhed before its mummified frame fell to the ground. Sakura gasped.

"After the Decay is done with the flora, it moves then on to the fauna and up the ladder of living organisms. The Decay does its work and then its brother, Death, steps in."

Shuddering, Sakura asked, "How do I seal the Decay?"

Sighing, Eron said, "It's one of the darkest of dark forces. You can lure it out with even more dark energy."

Sakura frowned. "Where do I find that immense amount of dark energy?"

Slowly, Eron walked forward with an outstretched hand. He took out from his jacket a pocket knife and made a slight incision on the palm of his left hand. From his hand, he let three drops of blood fall on the soil below. "Spirit of the dark forces. I, Eron, command you forth! I bind you to me by blood."

The skeleton figure knelt in front of Eron, glaring up at him with empty sockets. It was apparent the dark force was captive and could not move.

"I thought you couldn't seal dark forces," said Sakura.

"I can't permanently seal dark forces into a contract. I can bind them to me by force," replied Eron. "That is why it is impossible for me to defeat the dark forces—they would eventually escape from me, perhaps turn on me later on. Imagine an army of dark forces set to destroy their captivator. It makes me shudder. Hurry, now, I can't hold the Decay for too long in my current state. Seal it. "

Sakura did not waste a moment. "Spirit of the dark forces. I, Sakura command you. Return to a new shape under contract. Sakura Card!"

The Decay materialized into its card form, and she took the Decay and added it to her collection of cards. She gazed around her at the barren forest. This was not right. "Fly!" Sakura jumped on her staff and flew up high in the air. "Rain! Bring an end to the draught and bring this dry land water!" She flung out a second card as the clouds from above showered down on her. Blinking back the water droplets from her eyes, she raised her staff. "Earthy! Let the soil be fertile and rich!" Now the last two cards. "Woody! Flower! Goddess of Spring, blossom and grow. Winter has ended, bring prosperity and abundance!" She felt light headed as she watched the four cards busy themselves, flying over fields and mountains, forests and gardens. She could almost swear she heard the bubbling of branches as they sprouted new leaves and the whispering of stalks piercing through the soil. The trees waved their budding branches and the grass quivered in anticipation as they soaked up the long-thirsted for water.

A true smile at last lingered on Sakura's lips even as her eyes rolled back in her giddy lightheadedness. She slipped off her staff and plummeted down from the sky, head first.

"Sakura!" Eron had not time to think. He slammed his palm onto a tree trunk and commanded, "Grow." Immediately, the tree shot up into the sky, its great branches billowing up, high above all the other trees, into the clouded midnight blue sky. The branches cushioned Sakura's fall, catching the hem of her skirt and preventing her from smashing into the ground. Meanwhile, the skirt tore and Sakura crashed through the second branch and the third, which greatly slowed the impact of the fall by the time she dropped down into Eron's outstretched arms, knocking him over. Her staff followed, bonking him on the head.

Still in a daze once she regained consciousness, Sakura wobbled off of Eron all apologetic. "Eron-kun, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I blanked out for just a second and…" She stared up at the tree that had cushioned her fall, which slowly shrunk back to its original size, branches of cherry blossoms shaking in the wind as if to greet her. Her fall had loosened a shower of sakura petals over them, glowing eerily snow-white under the shadow of the branches. "Ah, did you do this? Thanks."

"My head," groaned Eron, rolling over to his side and rubbing his bruised forehead.

"Look!" Sakura exclaimed, spinning around. The trees around her that had been bare were all in full blossom as if the forest had suddenly been covered in pink and white frosting.

"Amazing," remarked Eron in awe as he observed the glory of flowers and greenery, glowing in the darkness of the forest. Spring was finally here to stay. And there was the Goddess of Spring, a clumsy, absentminded girl slipping bottom-first into a puddle of mud with a torn skirt and twigs and flowers petals tangled in her hair. His little angel with golden-brown hair like rays of sunlight in the darkness of the night, floating around a face so lovely that it made all the nights of darkness struggling against the demons in his mind worth it.

Sakura tensed when Eron reached over and picked a sakura petal from her golden-brown hair. He whispered into her hair, "I lied. You look pretty with short hair too."

"Hoe?"

"But to me, it's a constant reminder to me of the person who broke your heart." He crumpled the petal in his fist.

At this, Sakura shivered. No, she had wanted to forget him, start anew. Yet, everybody kept bringing him up again. She would never be able to escape from him, not unless every single memory of him was wiped from her mind.

By this time, a drenched Cerberus, Tomoyo and Eriol had finally caught up to Sakura's whereabouts. As Cerberus flew over the country, they first felt the rain and then saw the trees bearing leaves and the flowers uncurling their petals firsthand and knew that Sakura was at work. Yue followed not too far behind, because he too had felt the immense power of the moon drawing him forth. One glance at Sakura's staff told him that she had now awakened the power of the moon. As Tomoyo and Eriol landed next to Sakura, Eron quietly disappeared into the forest for he had no doubt what sort of welcome he would receive from Sakura's friends.

"Good job Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Cerberus, nuzzling Sakura's dirt-smeared cheek. He shook out the water from his fur, leaving him a huge ball of fluff. Eriol chuckled, pointing his wand at Cerberus. His fur smoothed out sleek and dry. Cerberus blinked at Eriol.

Fawning over the tattered Sakura, Tomoyo said, "Oh no, your clothes are all torn up—I guess there is no choice but to change into my clothes!" She slipped out from her bag a frilly ensemble that resembled leaves.

It was Yue who tactfully asked, "Are you all right? You look a little pale."

Tomoyo and Cerberus exchanged concerned glances. They had forgotten this was the first time Sakura had used her powers since she had received the transfer from Syaoran.

"I'm okay now," said Sakura. "It's strange, I was fine when I was releasing the Flower and the Woody, but right afterwards, I felt really drained."

"Well, you were using wide-range nature forces, which always takes up a lot of energy. And it's been a while since you had to use so much power simultaneously," reasoned Cerberus.

Turning to Eriol, Tomoyo asked in a low voiced, "Is it a side effect from the power transfer?"

Eriol shook his head. "I doubt it—she's responded to it better than I had hoped for. Perhaps it's because she originally started off using the power of darkness—it might have been easier for her to adjust to new power sources. But remember, the power of the moon and the power of stars function somewhat differently. The power of the stars is known to be rather constant and consistent. It is probably not the strongest of the energy forces, at least in the beginning, but it is durable and probably lasts longer that all the other forces. In contrast, the power of the moon is noted for being able to generate a surge of forceful power, but it's not as consistent. In exchange for the momentary generation of power, it drains the user quite considerably."

"Ah, I remember Syaoran-kun I always got really worn out after using high-power cards like the Time," recalled Tomoyo. "But I don't think Sakura-chan realizes where her source of power is coming from yet."

"She probably won't," replied Eriol. "She's surrounded by too many powerful moon users."

Sakura turned towards Tomoyo and Eriol curiously, wondering what they were whispering about.

Walking forward to Sakura, Eriol remarked, "I was really surprised you called upon the power of the moon to release your staff, Sakura-san. How did you think of that?"

"I just remembered when my staff first turned into the star staff," said Sakura, staring at her slim pink staff, now with the golden star symbol intertwined with a crescent moon. "Mizuki-sensei's Moon Bell merged into my staff, transforming it into the star staff—that's when I first awakened the power of the stars. Originally, I used the power of darkness. I figured that even if for some reason I cannot seem to draw upon the power of the stars, there must be other energy sources to draw upon. In the final battle against you, Yue and Cerberus combined into my staff to summon the Light. I figured that depending on circumstance, my staff can transform and adapt."

"I see. Well, that's why you're the chosen card mistress." Eriol smiled fondly at Sakura—Sakura was undoubtedly always at her best as Card Mistress.

"Scared me for a second she figured out about the power transplant when she called upon the power of the moon," muttered Cerberus to Tomoyo. "Luckily, with Mizuki-sensei showing up, Sakura-chan doesn't seem to think it particularly strange that out of all the power forces, it's the power of the moon that answers to her."

Tomoyo turned to Cerberus with a lowered voice. "I've seen that emblem before. The intertwined star and moon emblem on the staff."

"Where?" Cerberus quirked an eyebrow.

"Back when Syaoran was sealing the Crystal—that's when I was being controlled by the Phantom. Sakura was frozen by the Crystal, and she gave the key to Syaoran to release. And when Syaoran released the staff, there was that same moon and star emblem on the top—but his staff was green though."

"Interesting," remarked Cerberus. "Well, so long as Sakura-chan can use the staff and doesn't suspect…"

Yue joined Cerberus next to their Card Mistress. Breathing in the fragrant scent of pine and cherry blossoms, he said gentler than he had ever before, "You've done well, my Card Mistress."

"It seems as if you're even more powerful than before, Sakura-chan," stated Cerberus. They all knew the Decay was no easy dark force to seal. He sighed ruefully. The Brat had somehow saved them all again.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Cerberus' thick fur. "Thanks, Kero-chan, Yue-san." Kero-chan had been her very first companion from the moment she stepped into the world of Clow. As for Yue, he had been at her side even longer, waiting for his true form to be unsealed. While his other form, Tsukishiro Yukito, was a blithe and loving person, and welcomed and loved by everyone, Sakura knew Yue was lonelier than anybody else. At first, Sakura had struggled to learn to learn to care for Yue, the other face of her first crush, but now, she could confidently say she loved Yue as much as she loved Yukito. She stared up at Yue's icy, angelic face. Like the eclipsed moon in the nighttime, his side-profile, concealed by a sheet of long silvery hair billowing out around him, seemed a little sad beneath the expressionless mask. And his usually narrowed silver-blue eyes seemed rather forlorn and remote. If Sakura could learn to love another person, probably the only one she could give all her heart to was Yue, because more than anyone, Yue needed to be loved. She would love Yue if Yue allowed her to reach out to him. But Yue's heart had long been fixed upon someone else. That was why Yue was the only person she could learn to love. Because Yue was the only one who knew what it was like to be turned away by one's most loved one.

Glancing up at Yue, she could see his icy eyes were fixed off into the distant moon. What was he thinking of now? She wondered.

"Well, we have school tomorrow. We should get to bed," Eriol announced smiling. "Now, where in the world are we again?"

"Gah, we were all so intent on just locating Sakura-chan…" Cerberus's tail drooped. It was difficult to find Sakura because she no longer radiated the power of the stars. "I wasn't really paying attention to where I was flying towards.

"Hoe, we're lost?" Sakura asked.

"Oh dear. Why can't there be any useful dark forces like the Navigator or something," sighed Tomoyo. Too bad Syaoran wasn't here—he never got lost.

Normal 0 false false false !-- / Font Definitions / font-face font-family:Batang; panose-1:2 3 6 0 0 1 1 1 1 1; mso-font-alt:바탕; mso-font-charset:129; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1342176593 1775729915 48 0 524447 0; font-face font-family:"\Batang"; panose-1:2 3 6 0 0 1 1 1 1 1; mso-font-charset:129; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1342176593 1775729915 48 0 524447 0; / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0pt; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:Batang; span.grame mso-style-name:grame; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

Before homeroom started the next day, Akagi Aki was quite intimidated when Chiharu and Naoko approached his desk, arms crossed and looking extremely cross.

"So, Aki-kun, I heard you're understaffed so you're exploiting kindhearted Sakura-chan," said Chiharu, hands on hips.

"Eh, who said I'm exploiting her?" demanded Aki.

"Clearly you must know that Sakura is busy helping out with all the other clubs because she's too nice to say no. I won't stand you bullying her too!" returned Naoko, popping a gum in her mouth.

"I wasn't bullying her!" protested Aki. He desperately turned around to find an ally. Spotting Tomoyo, angelically embroidering a piece of muslin with green thread, he said, "Tomoyo-chan—I really wasn't taking advantage of Sakura-chan's kindness."

Tomoyo looked up from her embroidery and smiled sweetly. "Of course I know that Aki-kun is not the manipulative, abusive, self-oriented sort of person who would take advantage of such a kind-hearted and helpful person as Sakura-chan who can never say no to someone's earnest request."

"S-see!" Aki exclaimed triumphantly to Chiharu and Naoko who clucked at him. Tomoyo _had _been defending him, right? Even Rika was shaking her head disapprovingly. He muttered to himself, "Girls are so scary."

"It's all right Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan," Sakura intervened. "I enjoy writing articles, and I volunteered to help out Aki-kun until he finds more reporters."

"Well, have you had any luck?" asked Naoko, who was one the only other journalism club member in the class.

"There's this hot senior that I'm trying to recruit into the journalism club," stated Aki.

"And why would a senior join the journalism class?" asked Naoko wryly.

"To spend quality time with the handsome editor," Aki replied flipping back his hair from his eyes. "Look, that's her!"

* * *

Author's note: I give up on trying to upload this chapter... Please check out the rest at my website linked in my profile.

* * *


	94. Chapter 55: Platinum

Chapter 55: Platinum

**Chapter 55: Platinum**

_A world yet unseen...  
No matter what awaits me there__,__  
even if it's not the ideal,  
I won't be afraid._

The birds travel on the wind  
on a journey from today into tomorrow.

I want to tell you... I want to shout it...  
I am but one entity in this world  
But like a prayer, like a star_,__  
even a small light wants to be  
stronger and stronger someday._

— _Purachina, Card Captor Sakura Opening 3_

_Hong Kong…_

Li Syaoran spent many hours reflecting upon the decree of the Elders after his judgment in front of the Inner Council. He had expected and had been ready to accept all punishment for his disloyalty to the Clan. Yet, the result had been unexpected. Instead of more stringent incarceration or perhaps corporal punishment, he had simply been released on probation. The aching of his spine was a reminder of what had happened in there. Why had Leiyun protected him? It was his cousin Leiyun who had brought him back to Hong Kong in the first place. _Someone's trying to play me as the fool there… I won't stand it. I won't give up so early on. It's not over yet. So what if I do not have powers. So what if my right arm is as good amputated in its current condition. So what if I'm back here again? Here I am, back at base one. I'll just have to work twice as hard and rebuild everything over again. I won't give in to Uncle Wutai. This is my family. It is my Clan, and I have to set things right._

A sharp nock came on the door. It was his cousin, a doctor at the Li Hospital. She had come to examine his arm.

"Now try bending your arms again, like that," said Li Jingmei. She assisted Syaoran to bend his right arm. "Try moving your fingers. That's good. Just slowly."

"It's never going to come back, is it?" said Syaoran, staring hard at his bandaged right arm. "I don't feel it. I don't feel the ends of my fingers."

Jingmei pressed down with expert fingers on Syaoran's vital points. "It's too early to tell. Keep repeating the exercises—don't miss a day. Don't give up. Any sensation, even pain, is a good sign. Try this new balm—it should invigorate your nerves."

Syaoran nodded.

As Jingmei finished rebandaging Syaoran's arms, she said, "Fanren has sent you some more clothes—I brought them with me. Your sisters are all worried about you."

"Tell them not to worry, that I'm doing fine," said Syaoran.

Jingmei stared at her younger cousin. "You've always been a strong boy—I was impressed to see you stand up to Elder Wutai like that the other day, at the General Assembly. No one's ever defied him like that before. How's your back? Let me take a look at it—this is in secret. We're not supposed to lessen punishment blows—but how outdated is that custom?"

"It's bearable," replied Syaoran shortly, wincing as Jingmei lifted up his shirt to examine his back.

"Black and blue. Sorry, there's nothing much I can do about that—this balm with make it less sore though," said Jingmei, smoothing on his back some minty balm which instantly cooled his shoulder blades. She ran a light finger over a long whitish scar on his back. "What's this from? Looks like you were whipped or something."

Syaoran hastily drew his shirt back on. The Whip card—that was when Sakura had first created the Heal. Was it really that long ago?

Jingmei wiped her hands and stated, "Well, that's it for today. I'm coming to check up next week, so make sure you do the arm exercises."

As she walked out the door, she caught Jinyu standing outside the hallway. Normally, she would be intimidated by the Clan Protector, whom she barely had exchanged any words with in the past, but this time she couldn't help asking, "Don't the Elders have anywhere better to deploy you than to tag along a powerless boy all day long?"

Jinyu merely stared at her through the sheet of black hair covering one eye.

"What did you do to that boy's arm when you broke it?" asked Jingmei. "There's something wrong with it—it's been healing fine physically, but that partial paralysis of his hands concerns me."

"It's not Jin's fault," remarked Leiyun, who made his way down the hallway to do his routine check up with Syaoran. "There was something wrong with his arm even before then."

"Right, I saw the scar from being bitten by the Plague, if such a dark force exists," said Jingmei. "The bones on his right had was fractured from hard impact—I think Syaoran mentioned that he hit glass or something. Stupid thing to do. And of course Jinyu so kindly added to the trauma on that arm with some fancy martial arts move to completely break the ulna bone."

"Oh, you nonfighters don't understand the art of fighting," Leiyun said. "Jinyu executed a perfect move to prevent further injury that could have been incurred by Syaoran fighting back when we were coercing him to return to Hong Kong."

"You're right, I'm a doctor and have no training in martial arts," Jingmei stated. "But what I know is that I've done everything to heal that arm, and if it doesn't return to full function soon, there is some other reason preventing it from healing fully."

"So, what you're trying to say is that if Syaoran doesn't regain control over that arm soon, there is a chance that it might truly be permanently paralyzed?" asked Leiyun, raising a silver eyebrow.

Jingmei nodded. It was disconcerting to have everyone's favorite cousin to suddenly return after seven years of believing he was dead. The Elders said nothing, but amongst the younger Li's, there were whispers that this Leiyun was an imposter, that Cousin Leiyun could not possibly be alive. And why did he choose to show up now? But speaking with him briefly reassured her that this was the very same Leiyun that had disappeared when she was still in med school, keen and observant, kind yet shrewd. Yet, why did he choose to return now, six years after his disappearance, just when the Great Elder was ill and there was unrest and growing tension within the very factions of the Clan?

"That would be troublesome since he has lost his powers—all he has left for him is his fighting skills," remarked Leiyun.

"They're not going to keep him as Chosen One, are they?" Jingmei asked. "I thought you returned for that position. It seems only suitable."

"Do you seriously think I can return to being a simple dog of the Clan after a taste of freedom?" Leiyun smiled.

_Japan…_

"Thank goodness Sakura-senpai's powers returned," stated Tanaka Miho, who had joined the high schoolers for lunch. They had all laid out their lunches. Miho and Eriol both shared the inedible fried rice that Tanaka Miara had packed them, but Tomoyo and Sakura were generous with sharing their portions.

"This crab croquette is quite delicious!" remarked Eriol to Tomoyo.

"Thank you! I made five different varieties this morning. Try the curry croquette!" stated Tomoyo.

Miho nibbled on the pork croquette and turned back to Sakura. "But I don't understand it. You use the power of the _moon_ now?" Tomoyo and Eriol both shot her a poisonous glare and Miho's head drooped. She made a careless slip again! To make up for her guilt, she stuffed her mouth with the rest of the croquette to shut herself up for the rest of the meal.

Sakura continued to Eriol, "Actually, I was confused also. Mizuki-sensei told me back when she first gave the Moon Bell that I had a power of stars, different from the power of the sun, like Clow Reed and Cerberus, or the power of moon, like Mizuki-sensei and Yue. The power of stars would shine in its own way. But why has the power of stars failed me? Why can I not call upon it anymore?"

There was a prolonged pause as Eriol tried to figure out how to explain to Sakura. Slowly, he began, "Well, when you sealed the Plague and used all your powers with the Heal, you must be aware of what detrimental impact it had on your body. You used up too much of your powers, hence your body had to... recuperate."

"I see. So it found another energy source because I overused the power of stars." Sakura stared at the Key hanging from her neck. First, it had been the bird-shaped Key of Darkness. It had transformed to the Key of Stars. Now, it was the Key of the Moonstar.

"That makes perfect sense now!" exclaimed Miho. "How fabulous, Card Captor Sakura is back! Tomoyo-senpai can film a whole new arc and enter it as a sequel to the best director's contest!"

"With Tomoyo-san's designing talents, I think she should enter her designs into a fashion contest," remarked Eriol, alluding to all the sketches he had seen of dresses Tomoyo had designed for Sakura. Though he knew little about girl's fashion, he had been thoroughly impressed. Tomoyo's ears turned red.

Miho snickered. "Maybe Clow Reed would have been more popular if he had a personal wardrobe consultant instead of wearing the same darn ugly robe every day. Speaking of popularity, do you know rumors spread even to the junior high level of the new golden-combi of Seijou High, the two beauties who single-handedly conquered all the clubs in high school—choir club, fashion club, film club, theater club, gymnastics club, track team, cheerleading club, cooking club, band club and so on… They say you two are the new "Yukitoya!"

"Yukitoya?" Sakura and Tomoyo blinked at each other.

"You never heard it before? That's what they called Yukito-san and Touya-san," replied Miho, giggling. "Now, what can we call you two…"

Eriol was relieved that Sakura did not ask for any more explanation. It would have been a problem if Clow's cute ancestor's ultimate sacrifice had been revealed. Knowing the Li Clan's merciless Council, Eriol couldn't help wondering how Syaoran was faring. In olden days, the Clan would have no qualms about executing traitors, especially traitors with no more use to the Clan.

_Hong Kong…_

After an unsuccessful attempt of finger exercises to stimulate blood circulation in his arm, Syaoran walked over to the round window and gazed outside. His room overlooked the south courtyard. Two sentries were stationed at each entrance of the Main House, except for the south gate, where there was only one guard because the back entrance linked to other parts of the Li estate anyway. Armed guards also patrolled each floor of the mansion, and Syaoran knew by now that there were still at least four extra men stationed on his floor even though he was now on "probation" as opposed to "imprisonment." Then there was Jinyu, who would have been impossible to get by anyway even if he had the use of both arms. Maybe if he had a sword… No, Jinyu was an excellent swordsman as well and furthermore, used a different school of training than he and Leiyun had been trained under, one he was unfamiliar with. Without his magic, there was no getting past the Black Dragon Jinyu. But how else would he find the Great Elder? He could search just the house for days and not find him. The Great Elder could be kept in any of the numerous Li villas scattered in Hong Kong. There was no way he could be able to search for him alone.

"Jinyu," Syaoran called out abruptly. There was only one thing he could do. This was his first attempt to make conversation with his jailer. "Where is the Great Elder being kept?"

There was no response but Syaoran knew that Li Jinyu was there, leaning against the wall outside his open door. Syaoran yanked the door open and faced Jinyu. Jinyu stared at him with marble-like crimson eyes. "As you can see, I'm clearly not going to run away and have no intention or power to tackle the Li guards. You can either tell the Elders that you see no need to follow me around everywhere, or you can at least let me know what's going around here." Slowly, Syaoran exhaled. Who was he kidding? Why would Jinyu tell him? Jinyu was with the Elders; he was Syaoran's prison guard.

To his surprise, Jinyu pressed a finger to his lip and entered Syaoran's room, shutting the door behind him. In a voice above a bare whisper, he stated, "Li Shulin's villa."

"What?"

"Your mother is taking care of him there."

"How can I—"

"I'm off duty in five minutes. Wei should be here by now—I wonder where he is." Jinyu looked away. "You have a five minute window to get out of the backdoor." Then, he nonchalantly walked away from the room.

For a moment, Syaoran stared at the back of Jinyu's head with his long thin braids, dumbstruck. He had probably heard Jinyu speak the longest sentence to date. It was not time for him to be ruminating Jinyu's motives though. This was his chance to speak to the Great Elder. Li Shulin's villa was located deeper in the hills in the furthest outskirts of the Li Clan territory. It was the villa Shulin had built to reside in her later days till the end of her life. The guards at the end of the hallway could not stop him, and he did not look back to even check if they were chasing after him. There was no pretense of using stealth because every gate of the Clan was heavily guarded—his best luck was the south gate. All he could do was run because there was nobody who could run as fast as he could, except perhaps Jinyu.

_Japan…_

The weather was rapidly warming up now as the end of April approached, and the spring drizzles and warm humidity seemed to add on to Sakura's ongoing sleepiness. There was something very relaxing about Mizuki-sensei's mellow voice and the pitter-patter of raindrops on the window.

In the background, she heard Mizuki-sensei writing on the chalkboard important dates as she lectured about the Spanish colonization and Christopher Columbus. "By the 16th century, the Spanish Empire was at the peak of their prosperity. Queen Isabella and King Ferdinand looked further westward in order to expand the wealth of their empire and commissioned many Spanish conquistadors to colonize new territories in the New World. Such an example is conquistador Hernando Cortés who conquered the Aztec Empire in 1521. The Aztec Empire was known for their wealth in natural resources, namely gold and silver, which was the Spanish royalties' main objective…" But the voice continued to drone off into the background. Even though Mizuki-sensei's history class was Sakura's favorite class of the day, she could not help feeling her eyelids droop.

Class was over by the time Sakura jolted awake again.

"You can borrow my notes," sighed Eron, tossing her his notebook.

"I can't believe I fell asleep during Mizuki-sensei's class," stated Sakura aghast. "Did she see me?"

"Yes, we all saw you drooling," replied Eron. "Now, hurry up and copy my notes before Yamaguchi-sensei comes in."

Immediately, Sakura began copying out Eron's notes, neatly organized into headings and numerical bullet points—how could anyone take such detailed notes? There were seven written pages out from an hour-long lecture! She was amused by the notes written in the margins like, "Mizuki-sensei said Treaty of Tordesilla will be in test," or "Refer to _Letters from Mexico by Hernando Cortés._"

"If you don't have track practice at six A.M. you wouldn't fall asleep in class," remarked Eron.

"It's only until the end of this month, since Tachibana-senpai can walk around now," replied Sakura, taking out a highlighter and underlining the headlines.

"Well, if you're not up till late choreographing cheerleading routines when you're not even in cheerleading anymore—"

Sakura flipped through her notebook pages proudly—she could ace the midterms studying off of such detailed notes. "But Naoko-chan asked me to give some pointers on a new routine, and since I've been doing it since junior high…"

"Pushover," muttered Eron, rolling his eyes. He had quite soccer precisely because the practices were too time consuming and now that his main rival was gone, there was no point in grueling in the dusty fields anymore.

"By the way," Sakura said stiffly. "I guess I should thank you for helping me out the other day with sealing the Decay. But also, I don't expect you to help out any more in the future. If you're doing this because of the whole Plague incident, you don't have to."

Eron gazed up from his geometry book. "Do you seriously think that I did that just as some sort of repayment to you for saving my life when I was suffering from the Plague?"

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo popped her head in between the two from her seat behind them. She and Eriol were deskmates, probably the quietest two in the class since they spent majority of their time listening on other people's conversations. Even now, Eriol pretended to be busy sharpening Tomoyo's color pencils. "Sakura-chan, do you want to go shopping with me this weekend for summer clothes? We haven't really hung out in the city since school started."

"Hoe, I have a lot of homework," said Sakura.

Tomoyo blinked her large violet eyes. "Sakura-chan doesn't want to play with me anymore now that we're high schoolers? I'm so hurt."

"All right, let's go shopping and try out the new berry parfait at Piffle Café," relented Sakura.

"Hurray! I can finally tape Sakura-chan with short hair!" Tomoyo squealed.

"Definitely a pushover," muttered Eron.

_Hong Kong…_

Having safely escaped from the Main House, it was no problem for Syaoran to pass through the rest of the estate to find the villa that the Great Elder was residing in, Li Shulin's private place. Syaoran saw waiting at the front door a tall, stately woman with long black hair held back by a golden pin. "Mother!" Syaoran exclaimed, panting, as he stood at the front gates of the white villa, nowhere near as large as the Main House, but quite spacious and on top of a hill overlooking the entire city. Even though he knew he was still on the Li estate, he felt strangely liberated, being away from the Main House.

"Syaoran," said Ielan, hands folded in front of her. "Follow me. The Great Elder is waiting."

Wiping his sweaty palms on his pants, Syaoran stood at the doorway to the inner chamber. Ielan went forth and pushed back the thin, veil-like curtains draping the large wooden canopy bed, typing it up with cords. She said in a lowered voice, "Uncle, Syaoran's here."

Gulping, Syaoran walked forward to the frail person lying in bed. Without looking up, he kneeled down and bowed down low to the ground. "Forgive me, exalted Great Elder."

"My boy," said Great Elder Li Renshu. "Lift up your head."

Syaoran looked up to see the Great Elder, frailer than ever before. He seemed older and thinner in his white silk robes, his long white beard falling to his waist. The Great Elder he remembered was always active, nimbler than any young man in his twenties, never reliant on any cane even in his old age, the strongest and most fearsome man in all of Hong Kong. Ielan helped prop up the Great Elder into a sitting position.

"Ielan, you may leave us for now," said Renshu. Syaoran's mother quietly left the room, closing the door behind her.

Syaoran sat fixated on the ground, knees pressed against the cool tile floor; he could feel the Great Elder's keen eyes looking over him—when he was younger, he used to be terrified that the Great Elder could read his mind. Only as he grew older did Syaoran realize that the Great Elder's strict disciplinary measures upon him was because he expected more from Syaoran than anyone else. Yet, the frail man sitting before him was not the Demonic Training Master nor the omniscient Head of the Elders. In a gentler tone than he had ever used before, Li Renshu reached out to put a hand on Syaoran's trembling shoulder and said, "My poor, poor boy."

"I have disappointed you, Great Elder," said Syaoran in a choked voice. What was that look of sympathy in those weary eyes? Why was the Great Elder not angry at him?

"Yes, my boy, it disappointed me very much that you took this long to seek me out," replied Renshu.

"I've been kept in the Main House," Syaoran said half-heartedly.

"As if any lowly guard can keep my own pupil locked in," said the Great Elder. "But I will save my reprimanding for later. Well, now, let me see the _rashinban_,"

Syaoran slipped out the palm-sized compass from his pocket and handed it to the Great Elder.

The Great Elder held it on his palms and chanted, "Imperial king of gods, your divinity watches over the four corners: metal, wood, water fire, earth, thunder, wind, lightening. Whirling blade of light, I summon thee." Li Renshu's quietly stared at the released lasin board, the glowing light from it casting a shadow over his lined face.

"You can take it back, Great Elder, because I am no longer able to use it," said Syaoran.

"Not able to use it? Explain to me what you mean, Syaoran," Renshu said in a mild tone, not looking up from the board.

"I do not have powers anymore," replied Syaoran.

"Oh?" Renshu did not look particularly surprised. "How are you dealing with having no powers?"

"It's difficult. I feel deaf and blind, like I've been reborn into a world without light and warmth."

"And do you regret giving up your powers to the Card Mistress?"

Syaoran did not question how the Great Elder knew he had transferred his powers to Sakura. "No, definitely not. If I hadn't done so, she would have died. I would have been ready to give up your life for her if it meant that it could save her."

"When you took your oath to become the Li Clan's Chosen One, it was an oath declaring that you would sacrifice your own life for the sake of the Clan," remarked Li Renshu.

"And I would have gladly given up my life for the sake of the Clan," replied Syaoran.

"You speak in the past tense."

"I would have gladly given up my life for the sake of the Clan. But if I died, then I could not have protected Sakura."

"Again, you speak in the past tense, my boy."

"I have served my purpose—I have done all that I can for Sakura. Now, my life is forfeit to the Clan," was his solemn reply.

"So, do you believe that your existence for the Card Mistress was in order to retrieve her from her powerless coma state, meaning that you predetermined that the Card Mistress will undergo a situation in which she will lose her star power?" Renshu raised a white eyebrow.

"Rather, I think I sensed that there would be a day when I, and only I, could help Sakura. And thankfully, I was there when it happened."

At this, the Great Elder piercingly stared at his successor. "You have grown, my boy," he said at last. "Your father will be proud of you. But you are yet young and still full of life. You have yet many more paths to tread, many more storms to weather. You must not surrender so soon."

Syaoran couldn't stop himself from answering wearily, "And fight for what?" He bowed down his head again. "I apologize for my rashness."

Li Renshu could not help wondering why a boy so young spoke like a man his age—life was just beginning for him, yet he had the expression of one who had already finished living. Was it from being cooped up within the confines of the Clan for two months? Or was it because he really had lost the will to fight back. In all these centuries that the Li Clan dated back, Li Syaoran was the only one to voluntarily give up his title and choose to give up his family name. In some strange way, not as the Great Elder but as a grandfatherly figure, he had been somewhat proud that Syaoran had the backbone to stand up against the Clan. But that was treason. "Years of blood and sweat and labor has tied me to the Clan in an unbreakable chain. The crumbling ideals which I have striven to uphold is the result of my narcissism in refusing to recognize the rotting flesh of the Clan in front of my eyes. Syaoran, I am a failed man."

"No, there is no other person more venerable like you. All my life, I have striven to become even half the man you are," protested Syaoran.

"Syaoran, look at me." Li Renshu gazed at Syaoran with deep blue eyes that only came once in a generation in the Li Clan. "I am an old, old man. I no longer have the strength to fight, the voice to argue. Stripped of all titles, I am just a man weary of the confines of custom and appearance. In my last days, I just want peace and quiet. The person you see in front of you is just a shadow of his former self. Back then, I was a fierce warrior too, as proud and conceited as you please.

"Some thirty years I have been the Great Elder of this Clan. It is a lonely position, being the head of such a factional family. Especially after Yunhua passed away, I was alone. It is wearying, it is toilsome. I became the Chosen One in my early twenties, and I served the Clan for more than twenty years till my youth and stamina gave out. I was indicted into the Council of Elders and eventually served as the Great Elder of the Clan after your grandmother passed away. For the sake of the Clan, I have done deeds blacker than the night that I bury deep in my mind to leave to haunt me when I pass into judgment day. For the sake of the Clan, I have made decisions that sacrificed many others in result. For the sake of the Clan, I told myself, but what is the Clan? The Clan is not an entity, it is a group of people of the same bloodline, it consists of individuals with a mind of their own, with dreams of their own. Even now, I love the Li Clan.

"There was a time when the Li Clan stood as guardians of Hong Kong during the British colonization era. They protected the city and people, and governed it to uphold justice and order. But now, the current Clan is fraught with factionalism and greed, a struggle to increase power for self-benefit. We've made deals with the triads, infiltrated the government with corruption and maintain control with underhanded means. For years now, Wutai has been vying for the position of the Great Elder. But I've been hanging on longer than he anticipated." Renshu smiled wryly. "The Great Elder nominates his successor from the Council of Elders, and his nomination is passed by majority vote of the General and Inner Councils. Wutai believes himself to be next in line to be the Great Elder of the Clan."

"If he's next in line anyway, why is it necessary for him to through such measures as splitting up the Clan?" asked Syaoran.

"Well, because of some personal disputes in the past, Wutai knows that he is not my chosen contender for Great Elder and never has been. Which is why Wutai finds it necessary to get rid of me before I announce my next contender. If in the case the Great Elder passes away without nominating his successor, then the decision goes to the Council of Elders, which Li Wutai wields control over at the moment."

"Is that the reason why you are here?" Syaoran asked in sudden realization. "Uncle Wutai is trying to kill you?"

"I have escaped different attempts of assassination over the many years I've served as Great Elder. I no longer have the power I once used to have, but I am safe here, as it used to be the Great Li Shulin's villa in her last days. It is well warded for protection."

"What can I do for you, Great-Uncle Renshu?" asked Syaoran staidly, reading the Great Elder's eyes.

"You have already done enough. Syaoran, I can arrange for you to be taken away from Hong Kong. We can send you somewhere far away, Europe or America, somewhere out of reach of the Li Clan. You can continue on to high school and college abroad and carry on a normal life of a boy your age. You can put the Li Clan behind you. Maybe, some day when this storm is over, you can return to Japan and do as you please." Li Renshu gazed at Syaoran with solemn eyes. He could see the boy's glazed amber eyes just for a brief second flicker with desperate desire.

The voice that answered the Great Elder was devoid of any emotion. "No Elder, my place is with the Clan. I will not run away from it. I will face the consequences here."

"Then I hope you know what you're choice signifies," said Li Renshu, sitting up straighter from his bed.

"I am yours to command, and will support you with my life, as I vowed to do," replied Syaoran, head bowed.

"I am glad to hear that. Your other choice, if you choose to remain, is to tied yourself to this Clan in an unbreakable bond. Li Syaoran, I will nominate you as my successor, the next Great Elder of the Li Clan," declared Renshu, gazing at the young man kneeling before him with keen steel blue eyes that had seen war and celebration, birth and death, fire and storm.

It took a moment for the Great Elder's words to sink in. "T-that is not possible!" Syaoran protested. "First of all, I'm far too young, and I'm currently powerless, and…"

"Nowhere in the Writs of the Li Clan does it mention any age quota for the Great Elder. It only advises that the candidate be chosen from the Council of Elders. And as the Chosen One, you are automatically a member of the Council of Elders. Thus, you meet all qualifications."

"I'm no longer the Chosen One, and I was stricken from the Book of Li," stammered Syaoran.

"Li Wutai single-handedly decided to strip you of your title and disown you. But technically, only the Great Elder has the authority to do so. Since I never agreed to any of those actions, by the Writ of the Li Clan, you are still officially a Li and the Chosen One of the Li Clan until the next Chosen One candidate passes the Test to succeed you," declared Renshu.

"There are many other more suitable candidates—"

"Who—the corrupt Elders bribed by Wutai with promises of greater wealth and prosperity of the Clan? I admit, I would not have burdened you with this task until much later on, when you are a seasoned man with years of training under my guidance to prepare you for the task. We all expected Ryuuren to become the next Great Elders, so that I could spend my days in peace with my wife and take her to see the world. But they are all gone now, and we are the ones still left," Renshu replied. "My health is failing fast, and there is no longer time to stall and deliberate."

"How about Leiyun—"

"He is not a member of the Council of Elders. Procedures are procedures. Should he pass the Test of the Chosen One, I could then consider him as a candidate. But at the moment, there is only one person who has the interest of the Clan at heart who can restore Li Shulin's visions to this crumbling debacle the Clan has been reduced to. And that is you, our Chosen One, Li Syaoran."

"I said I would serve you in any way I can, Great-Uncle Renshu. But in my current state…" Syaoran's head was lowered.

"I'm not going to die tomorrow—I am ill, but I still have some time left to train my successor. You do not have powers left, but you have good brains, top reflexes and a brave heart. It's not enough though. Syaoran, do you not want your powers back?"

"When I gave it away, I braced myself with the consequence of living the rest of my life without it," replied Syaoran.

"What if I tell you, there is a slight chance that it can return to you?" Renshu asked. "There was less than 10 chance that your power transfer to the Card Mistress would be successful. But it worked out fine. So, there is also less than a 10 chance that your powers may return to you. Probability is slim, perhaps impossible, but as long as there is 1 of chance left, there is hope."

_Do not tempt me when I have given up all hope. If there is even 1 chance that I can get my powers back… Then I can return to her. Then I don't have to hide from her… Then I can fight with her again… No, don't tempt me. Don't goad me with impossibilities. I have already chosen this road._

"The simplest way would be if the Card Mistress is killed. When the power transferee's lifeline expires prematurely, the powers by default return to the transferor," said Renshu with a grim smile.

"Never!" exclaimed Syaoran. "Something like that should never happen." He shuddered.

"I said that is one possibility of your powers returning. There should be other options yet. Another method is a power transfer. Like you did for the Card Mistress, another person may be able to transfer their powers into you. However, that is highly unadvisable because chance of rejection of power and backlash on both parties is quite high. It is quite surprising you were able to successfully transfer your powers to the Card Mistress in the first place. The Amamiya and the Li energy force should not be very compatible. Well, that shows that powers change and are reshaped by the environment." The Great Elder paused, giving Syaoran just enough a moment to digest these words. "Of course, there is a tiny chance that the power will just return one day—"

"That's impossible. Eriol—Clow Reed's reincarnation mentioned that once you give up your powers completely, they won't return," said Syaoran.

"Then, you may have to find another energy force all together," replied Renshu. "I am not saying that your powers will return to you overnight, and you might somehow have to learn to live without them. What I am doing is giving you an opportunity to consider your future possibilities. Give it some thought, Syaoran. You may give me your answer later."

_Japan…_

In an attempt to distract Sakura, Tomoyo dragged Sakura out to the shopping district on Sunday, after another grueling week of track meets, gymnastic practice and choir fill-in. Sakura was at first reluctant to go out, since she would much rather sleep in for the day, but who could turn down an over-enthusiastic Tomoyo? Of course, "shopping" with Tomoyo consisted mainly of Sakura being forced to try on different outfits while Tomoyo filmed everything. It was after lunch that Sakura realized something.

"Tomoyo-chan, there's someone strange following us around" whispered Sakura to her best friend.

Tomoyo peeped over her shoulder to see a strange man wearing a straw hat, flannel shirt and Bermuda shorts. "A stalker?"

"Let's run!" said Sakura, taking her friends hand and sprinting forward. To her dismay, the strange man started chasing after them.

"Wait! Sakura-chan!" the man called out.

Sakura turned to Tomoyo. "He knows my name." Halting, she turned around to face the sketchy person.

He panted, taking off his hat and revealing golden curls and a comically smiling face.

"Mike-san!" Sakura and Tomoyo exclaimed simultaneously. "The wacky photographer!"

"Well, it's been a long time. I haven't seen you two since… Oh I remember, the Star-Crossed performance," said Mike Kant.

"Were you in Japan the whole time since then?" asked Sakura.

Mike ran a hand over his mussed hair sheepishly. "No—I went back to New York, then went to Munich for a photo shoot, stopped by Shanghai, and now I'm back in Tokyo to photograph Akagi Arima for her new _Vogue Japan_ photo shoot."

"Wow, you've been busy," remarked Tomoyo.

"Well, that's always been my lifestyle," said Mike smugly. "Anyway, Sakura-chan, thank goodness I bumped into you. You're going to have to get me out of this pinch."

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked skeptically, not liking the glint in Mike's eyes.

"Well, the model shooting with Akagi Arima has quit at the last moment, and we need someone to stand in for her. The shoot is in two hours," said Mike.

Sakura blinked.

"And it would be great if you can do it."

"Hoe—no way. Not again," said Sakura, shaking her head furiously. "There must be so many models in line to get in a photo shoot with Arima-nee-san."

"Well, it's impossible to get someone this last minute that actually also will compliment Arima-chan," countered Mike.

Sakura stared at her feet. Her first model shoot was in New York City, with _Him. _They had been tricked into it last time by Mike also. "I really don't want too…"

"Please, Sakura-chan—it won't be that bad. Arima-chan's the primary model, and you just need to pose with her a little. Come on—you like Arima-chan, don't you? She completely adores you and don't you want to help her out?" Mike cajoled.

"It sounds like a splendid idea!" stated Tomoyo, the old sparkle coming back to her eyes. "And look at poor Mike-san, begging you like this."

"Fine, kust this once," Sakura relented.

Mike took Sakura's hands exuberantly. "Thank you, Sakura-chan! You're an angel. By the way, I love your new hairstyle. Where did you get it cut?"

"Oh, Yukito-san cut it for me at home…"

"You mean the Snow Bunny?" Mike grinned. "How talented. Anyway, come along. We need to get you ready in less than two hours. So much to do."

_Hong Kong…_

When Syaoran snuck back into his bedroom in the Main House, he was startled to find Leiyun sitting on his bed, holding up a wrinkled pale blue stationary.

"Welcome back, cousin. How did your talk with the Great Elder go? I trust he is doing well?"

Syaoran realized what Leiyun was holding and lunged forward. "Give that back to me."

"What this?" Holding up the letter, Leiyun read out loud, "_Syaoran, I will wait… _How sweet—nothing to be ashamed of. It is natural for boys of your age to have girlfriends."

Snatching away the sheet of paper, Syaoran crammed it into his pocket.

"So, did the Great Elder propose to nominate you as his successor?" asked Leiyun with a lazy grin.

"H-how did you know?" demanded Syaoran.

"There are no secrets in the Clan," Leiyun replied. "Why do you think Jinyu let you out, anyway?"

"Are you going to tell Uncle Wutai?"

"Why should I?" Leiyun gazed at Syaoran with penetrating aqua eyes. "My loyalty does not lie with him."

"He's the Head of the Clan. And your own father."

"The father who had his own son sent away to get rid of a potential threat?" Leiyun smiled. "If the Great Elder nominates you as his successor, I support you with all my heart, cousin."

_Japan…_

"This is such a bad idea," Sakura said to Tomoyo in a lowered voice as they entered the studio, following photographer Mike Kant. But her best friend was not listening, raptly videotaping everything. They were quickly ushered to the makeup room where actress Akagi Arima, older sister to their classmate Akagi Aki, was sitting with rollers in her hairs.

"Sakura-chan!" Arima glomped Sakura. "Ooh, you cut your hair—how cute. I haven't seen you since Christmas! Or was it New Year's? You're in high school now, aren't you? I heard you're in the same class of my worthless little brother again."

"Arima-chan be careful with your make-up," scolded the make-up artist.

"Sorry!" Arima said, releasing Sakura. "I'm so excited that you're going to model with me."

"Arima-chan threw a fit earlier on and the other model walked out on her," stated the make-up artist rolling her eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with you Arima-chan lately. I know that new model did have an attitude, but that doesn't mean you should have gone off on her like that. You've been so tense lately."

Shrugging, Arima replied, "That girl was getting on my nerves." She swung around to Sakura and stated, "Ah, don't let my grumpiness scare you, Sakura-chan. I don't want to show such a side of me to you."

The makeup artist seated Sakura and began dabbing primer onto her face. "Right, don't mind Arima-chan—she's just peeved because her boyfriend's not been calling her lately."

"Asuma-san?" Sakura looked up at Arima.

"He's away in Australia for the Melbourne Cup," replied Arima as the hairstylist began tugging at her hair. "Ouch"

Dabbing glittery powder over Sakura's lids, the makeup artist stated, "Ah, you have very nice bone structure. Now, where have I seen your face before? Which agency are you with?"

"Hoe—I'm actually not a model," said Sakura.

Arima looked up from her magazine, patiently letting the hairstylist weave in long extensions matching her corn-color hair. "Sakura-chan's Amamiya Nadeshiko's daughter."

"You mean _that_ Amamiya Nadeshiko, _Nihon no Tenshi_ (Japan's Angel)?" asked the makeup artist, scrutinizing Sakura's face. "Ah, the eyes are the same. What an honor to work with Amamiya Nadeshiko's daughter—she was my idol growing up."

"Was okaa-san that famous?" asked Sakura timidly. Though her father had numerous pictures of her mother at home, she never really got the sense that her mother had been such a public figure. Only in recent years did she begin to have an inkling of her mother's model side.

"Of course—well, it was many years ago and she was active for only a couple years. But her face graced the covers of all the top fashion magazines. And she inspired a whole generation of photographers," stated the makeup artist. "How should I put it—she was everyone's ideal woman."

"That's right." Mike had returned to the makeup room to check with the makeup process. "Actually, my father got his big break as a photographer when he 'discovered' Amamiya Nadeshiko, back when she was still in junior high. And he never got over his obsession with photographing her—after she quit modeling, he lost purpose in photography and opened up a modeling agency instead."

"Don't tell me your father was the photographer Mark Kant," stated the hairstylist, clipping golden brown extensions to Sakura's hair. "I was such a big fan or his works."

"I want lots of tendrils flowing down and let's weave in ribbons and daisies into the braids," directed Mike. "Yup, my father's that Mark Kant."

"Didn't you state before that your father was opposed to you becoming a photographer?" asked Arima.

"Well, that's the parental instinct, to prevent your child from enduring the same difficulties that you've endured. It's tough work and very difficult to make a breakthrough in this industry," stated Mike. "I wouldn't even have gotten this far without my father's connections."

"But you're an excellent photographer, Mike-san!" exclaimed Sakura in earnest.

"You think so?" Mike grinned. "Thank you. Hey, do you want to see your mother's first photo shoot?"

"Yes please!" Sakura stated. Most of the pictures that her father had were the modeling pictures that her mother had taken after marrying him.

Fumbling in his bag, Mike took out a vintage magazine wrapped in a plastic bag. "I always carry the magazine around for inspiration." He flipped the pages gently and handed it to Sakura.

Carefully, Sakura took the magazine and stared at the spread of fifteen year old Amamiya Nadeshiko in a simple white dress, standing in the midst of a shower of cherry blossom petals. Her long violet curls caught a gentle breeze that one could almost feel just from staring at the picture, and her eyes stared off into the distance in a dreamy jade gaze. It was only a couple seconds later that Sakura could take her eyes of her mother, her mother who was younger than she was in this picture, and follow her eyes to the out of focus figure down the path covered with cherry blossoms, a young man with dark hair. Even though his figure was blurred, she could see that his eyes were a deep azure. She gasped and quickly turned to the next page. There he was again, this time in focus. Tousled brown-black hair and eyes a deeper blue than the sky. He was leaning against a tree, staring straight into the camera, holding Nadeshiko wispy frame against him. She was so slight that it seemed as if she would evaporate in his hands. Unlike her later pictures which exuded maturity and poise, there was an air of timidity around her, like a leaf petal quivering on a branch.

"The shoot was her first, so it's probably not as refined as her later pictures. But I love the natural expression and the subtle chemistry she has with that male model," remarked Mike, looking over Sakura's shoulder.

"Wait this is…" Sakura looked up at Mike questioningly.

"He wanted his name to be anonymous. And outo-san never found him again even though he wanted to photograph him." Mike squinted his eyes. "But without a doubt, it's Ryuuren-san of the Shing's Angel and Warrior Collection. Now that I think of it, I never noticed before how much he rather resembles your friend, Syaoran. What's he up to these days, anyway?"

"He's… no longer in Japan," said Sakura stiffly.

"Oh? That's too bad. I wanted to do a photo shoot with him for Comme de Garcon men's casual wear." Mike sighed.

Sakura stared at the last photo of Nadeshiko smiling ever so gently with lowered lashes at Ryuuren, whose head lay rested on her lap. If she squinted her eyes enough, she could almost see Syaoran's face in Ryuuren's, especially with his eyes closed like that. So, her mother's modeling breakthrough was with Li Ryuuren.

The photo shoot theme was "elven, fairy-like and ethereal," quoting Mike's words, on a Grecian ruin-like set covered with artificial ivy. Following the elven theme, their attire consisted of a long, draping dress in pale green for Sakura and lavender for Arima. Their curled tendrils of hair was gathered into a loose braid woven in with fresh flowers and ribbons over one shoulder, reaching clear past their waists. Since they were show casing Tasaki jewelry, the accessories consultant fastened an elaborate aquamarine and diamond lace necklace around Arima's long, white neck with matching drop earrings. Sakura was provided a simpler gold and peridot ensemble shaped like leaves curling around her throat. For a final touch, the makeup artist dusted shimmery powder over Arima and Sakura's cheeks and bare arms.

As Sakura was pushed onto the blinding light of the set, she gulped hard.

"_Ganbare_, Sakura-chan!" called out Tomoyo from the sidelines.

Mike ran a couple test shots. "Sakura-chan, relax a bit. We just need some natural-looking shots."

Sakura nodded woodenly. It had been much easier to do the New York shoots, because she had been to busy reacting off of _him_, trying not to make a fool of himself in front of _him. _This was more difficult because she had to focus on trying to look fairylike and elegant, something she was sure she couldn't pull off like her mother did so effortlessly.

"Don't be nervous," whispered Arima. "When I'm nervous in front of the camera, I always just think of Asuma. And then my expressions come out all right."

"All right, I'm starting shooting. Just change your poses and expression little by little. Sakura-chan, I want you sitting by the fountain and Arima up front, leaning against the pillar. That's right. Wonderful." Mike called out, snapping away. After a while, he called out, "Sakura, you still look stiff. Shake up your shoulders. Pull off your Juliet look—that would work. Think of your Romeo, look yearning, wistful. You're a fairy-princess, forbidden to love a human. There, Arima, beautiful. You move my heart, you're Aragorn's Arwen, Orpheus' Eurydice, fantastical, serene." Mike's direction only distracted Sakura even more as she scrunched her face in concentration trying to make out what Mike was saying.

"Ah, the difference between a professional and an amateur is so apparent," remarked the accessories consultant from Tasaki. "Really, why are we using that talentless no-name girl?"

Tomoyo, standing behind the man, stuck out her tongue at him.

"Break!" Mike called out. "Sakura-chan, come here for a second."

Sakura walked up, almost tripping on the long train of her dress. "Sorry, Mike-san. I just can't do it."

"It's all right. This is your first shoot in a set like this—I know it's intimidating. I like nature shots better too—it's easier to relax when you're not surrounded by all these people. But I just need you to forget about everything. Watch Arima—she's an actress. Modeling is just an extension of acting for her."

"Okaa-san probably never got stage fright on a shoot," Sakura said, playing with the ends of her long braid. Mike couldn't help thinking that with the long, wavy hair and the princess-like dress, Sakura looked quite like a brunette version of her mother.

"You probably never knew that in Amamiya Nadeshiko's first photo shoot, her knees were shaking so badly that my father went through three rolls of films before the real quality material came out—and back then, they didn't even have digital cameras so that they would delete them. I saw the negatives of the first rolls—they were horrible, even it being Nadeshiko-san," Mike grinned, patting Sakura's shoulders. "You were fine when you were shooting with Syaoran-kun. And acting on stage as Juliet with your Romeo. Bring some of that spunk back for me?"

Sakura nodded. "I'll try my best." The heat of the lighting was forming a pool of sweat down her back and the hair extensions pulled at her scalp. Her first photo shoot had been in the capital of fashion, New York City. She still remembered standing on top of the Empire State Building, shivering in the cold. _He_ had been there too, scowling at everyone. And somehow he tripped over the lighting chords and fell off the edge of the building and she had jumped after him. Why hadn't she used the Fly first? They both had been so silly on that trip, her suspecting him because of the Stalker, him being intentionally sulky. And she remembered how safe she had felt enveloped in his strong arms when he caught her in the sky.

"Good job, Sakura-chan!" Arima stated. They had changed out of their photo shoot outfits, and Arima was dressed in a simple khaki dress with a belt cinching her narrow waist. "We should hang out some time, when I finish shooting for my new movie."

Sakura had washed all the makeup from her face and Tomoyo helped her to take out the extensions from her hair. She bowed her head down. "Sorry for causing so much trouble today, Arima-san."

"No, today was fun," Arima said. "I work much better with people I like. And thanks to you, I think our photo shoot went well—I'm looking forward to the June issue. So, is my little brother being a nag as usual even though he's a high schooler?"

"Aki-kun's doing well," replied Sakura, wording it carefully.

Turning to Tomoyo, Arima remarked, "I heard you have quite an amazing voice, Tomoyo-chan."

"Ah, no—" Tomoyo set down her video camera.

"You know my darling brother has had the hugest crush on you since like last Christmas, Tomoyo-chan? He calls you his muse, his Madonna, his angel of music." Arima chuckled. "You're too good for him. Don't pay any attention to him and tell me if he gets too pesky. I'll beat him up."

"Eh?" Tomoyo and Sakura glanced at each other.

"But he has a good heart. It's amazing that such a loser like him has gotten such a big head over the years." Arima sighed. "Asuma says we're the same though. Asuma is so mean sometimes. He's always jealous of my co-actors when I never say anything about all those models that hang around jockeys."

"You miss him, don't you?" Sakura said softly.

"Yes, I do," Arima stared at her cellphone. "I feel like going crazy when I don't hear his voice for a day. In my interviews, I state that because we trust each other, everything is fine. But in reality, even if I trust him and love him, every day, I feel nervous and anxious. Because I can't see him, I start imaging all sorts of horrid things."

"But it must be the same for Asuma," said Sakura. "Because you two care about each other, though it's painful while you're apart, you know you will see each other again and the time that you will spend together becomes even more precious and joyous."

"Wow, you sound like the older sister," remarked Arima, dabbing the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry, telling you all this. It's just… I have no one to talk to, no one to trust in this industry. It's so hard, being on model behavior for the public. Sometimes, I think I wouldn't mind just giving up this whole acting gig and just settle down and become a regular housewife. Then I can stay with Asuma and travel with him. We can have beautiful children that have Asuma's eyes and my hair. And I'll never be separated from him."

"You love acting though," Sakura reminded her. "And people love your movies."

"That's right. It's always been my dream to act," said Arima. "I gave up riding to act. I loved riding so much, and I loved riding even more because I could race beside Asuma. But I haven't been on a horse since last summer. Why is it necessary in life to sacrifice something in order to gain something else?"

"I don't know," replied Sakura.

Their conversation was interrupted by a shriek from outside.

"What's the matter?" called out the makeup artist.

"The jewelry is missing!" exclaimed the Tasaki representative.

"What?" Mike Kant walked over to the opened jewelry case. "I thought you put them right back after the photo shoot."

"I did!" retorted the jewelry consultant. "And the case was locked too."

Examining the case, Mike remarked, "It's strange. The thief left the most valuable jewelry—the diamonds and pearls are still here. It's only the gold and silver jewelry that seems to be missing. The gold chainmail choker's gone, as is the silver engraved armlet and rings."

"The thief must have been someone on the set," declared the Tasaki representative.

"Well, before making us all criminals, are you sure you haven't misplaced them?" questioned Mike.

"Of course I have. I guard these jewelry with my life—Tasaki-san would be furious if he find out they're missing. Who's going to be liable for them?" stated the representative.

A crowd had gathered by now. "Wow, the last time this sort of mass jewelry theft occurred when Kaitou Magician was on the loose," remarked the makeup artist.

"Do you think Kaitou Magician did this?" asked Arima. "I haven't heard about him recently. It sounds like something he would do."

"Oh, Arima-chan is a Kaitou Magician fan too?" Mike grinned.

"Who isn't?" Arima asked, shrugging. "I told the producers that if there's a role for Kaitou Magician's girlfriend or maybe a fellow female accomplice thief in the Kaitou Magician movie in production, I would gladly play that part."

Mike chuckled. "I think I'd like to get a good shot of this Kaitou Magician with my camera. I wonder what ever happened to the brilliant painting Shing made of "The Thief of the Night?"

"Oh, it never was found after it got stolen from the museum. It's a pity—I never got to see it. Asuma promised to take me to see the exhibition some time, but we both got so busy." Arima smirked. "By the way, Mike-san, I heard you had a new girlfriend."

"Ah, well, you see…" Mike stammered, turning red.

The studio door opened and a girl wearing an oversized burgundy sweaterdress over leggings entered. "Mike-san! Look, I brought you sushi bento!"

Sakura and Tomoyo turned around at the familiar voice. "Erika-chan?"

"Eh, what are you two doing here?" demanded Erika.

"What are _you_ doing here?" asked Sakura.

"I'm here to see Mike-san of course," replied Erika, throwing her arms around Mike. "Are you finished with work today?"

"Y-yes," replied Mike, perspiring heavily under the heavy stares of the crewman.

Arima crossed her arms and muttered, "Cradle-robber."

"How did you end up dating Erika-chan?" asked Sakura in disbelief.

Mike ran a hand over his mussed blonde curls. "I wonder myself."

"We first all met in New York," Sakura recollected. "How long have you two been dating?"

Mike shrugged. "How should I put it…I wouldn't exactly call it _dating._"

"Anyhow, if we're done with all the personal talk, can someone tell me what you are going to do about the missing jewelry?" demanded the jewelry representative. "Who's going to take responsibility? You, photographer. Are you going to take responsibility?"

Scowling, Arima stated, "Why should Mike-san take responsibility for carelessness on your part."

"Fine then, Miss high and mighty actress, are _you_ going to take responsibility then?" returned the jewelry representative.

"I will then," Arima declared and took out from her wallet a metallic credit card and shoved it into the man's hand. "You can charge the cost on my card. I'll take responsibility. And if the jewelry reappears, I will own them."

"Humph, do you even have an idea how much these jewelry costs?" Then, the representative saw the card in his hand and stammered, "A p-platinum Visa card? You're just a mere actress. Even presidents and millionaires use just gold credit cards."

Smiling sweetly, the makeup artist said, "Don't you know Arima-chan is heiress to the Tamemura & Akagi, Inc. fortune? She's not just another actress. Not to mention she's made billions from her box-office films and advertising campaigns."

"It doesn't make sense that any of has to take responsibility for this theft." Arms crossed in, Sakura stated, "Don't worry—we'll find the jewelry thief!"

"That's sweet, Sakura-chan," Arima said. "But it seems that the jewelry has vanished into thin air."

"If we're done with all the boring talk, can we leave now, Mike-san?" demanded Erika, dragging Mike by the arm.

"I'm sorry to leave you in the middle of all this," said Mike.

"Go ahead on your date," Sakura replied sweetly.

"Sakura-chan, don't misunderstand. I—"

"Hurry up, Mike-san!" Erika smiled at Sakura and Tomoyo before disappearing out with Mike.

"Gosh, I'm disappointed in Mike-san's taste in women," remarked Arima. "Isn't that girl a high schooler? Though she does look old for her age."

Tomoyo stated, "Well, it doesn't seem like Mike-san had much choice in the matter."

"Well, let's go and try to figure out what happened with the jewelry," said Sakura, lips set in a determined line.

"I'll help too!" stated Arima.

Shaking her head, Sakura said, "You're too recognizable, Arima-san. Leave it to us."

_Hong Kong…_

Mizuki Kai flicked through the television channels, bored out of mind in the hospital room. Since Meilin's school had started again, she had not been able to visit as frequently. And when she did, she continued to badger him about completing his "homework." Kai glared at the textbooks stacked up on his nightstand. If he wasn't afraid that the stitches on the long scar on his chest from the incision for the surgery would pop open, he would have been half tempted to jump out the window this moment. He switched off the TV.

Even a month of recovery had not dulled his keen awareness of his surroundings however. At the slight sound by the doorway, he sat up straight on his bed and demanded, "Who's there?" If he thought it would have helped the situation, he would have flung out the knives he kept hidden under his pillows and by his nightstand. He thought all this was going to smoothly—he hadn't really expected the Li's to honor their promise to make sure he healed properly in exchange for the Li Clan sword. It could be assassins—but why the bother now? They could have just slit his throat during the surgery. Or slipped in some poison into his medication.

"Kai, it's _me_," hissed the voice in the dark.

"I know." Kai narrowed his blue-gray eyes. "And what do you want from me?"

Shutting the door carefully behind him, Syaoran entered the room, looking around surreptitiously. "They gave you a good room."

"Oh ho… And now, am I supposed to feel honored that the high and mighty Li Syaoran-sama has graced his presence upon me? What are you doing here, Li Syaoran? I doubt you came here to do a courtesy call on how I've been doing post-surgery."

"Looks like you're tongue at least is as well as ever," returned Syaoran.

"So, do you care to explain to me why you're sneaking around patients' rooms in the middle of the night like some organ-stealer?" Kai grinned. "Or did you decide to change occupation and join my profession after all?"

"I come to the hospital at odd hours when people aren't about for rehab for my arm," replied Syaoran. "And I heard that some strange Japanese reformed delinquent was staying on this floor, so I decided to drop by."

"I'm assuming you're free to move about as you please then?" Kai raised an eyebrow. He had not been expected this at all. At least, at least Syaoran should have been chained into some dungeon in the Li main house. That would have been the only excuse not to see Sakura when she had come to visit.

"Free as long as I am on Li property," replied Syaoran in a sardonic tone.

"What's wrong with your arm, anyway?"

"I don't know," replied Syaoran. "A bunch of things, I guess."

"Serves you right. Traitor," muttered Kai.

Syaoran blinked at Kai. "Are you calling _me_ a traitor, the spineless coward who ditched his little sister?"

"Oh, resorted to name calling, have we?" Kai grinned. "Well, considering that's all you have left now. No magic. No title. No use of arm. No Sakura—you're really nothing now, Li Syaoran."

But Syaoran did not even flinch even as Kai flung his most callous words at him. Instead, he remarked woodenly, "I got the letter from Sakura."

"Too bad—we would never have bothered with the hassle to get it to you if we knew what a jerk you would be when she came to visit you. You knew we came to visit you that day, in the Main House. You had to. Sakura stood up to your Uncle—she begged him to her see you. And he sent her away, coldly. Did you know that?"

"She—stood up to Uncle Wutai?" Syaoran repeated incredulously.

"She got down on her knees for your sake," Kai stated. "And what did you do for her? You didn't even see her."

"I did see her," said Syaoran quietly.

"When?" Kai said, sitting up from bed.

"The next day." Syaoran shut his eyes, the last image he had of Sakura, in her pale pink coat and her long golden-brown hair coming loose from her hair-tie, clearly imprinted on the back of his lids.

"What happened? It was clear to Kai that whatever had passed between the two hadn't gone well. He had never seen this kind of expression on Syaoran's face. Now that he had gotten over his initial irritation towards his friend, he couldn't help pity Syaoran. Syaoran had paid a toll for the past two months in Hong Kong—he looked more burdened than Atlas carrying the world on his back. The expression on Syaoran's face was not of pain or sadness. No, there was some sort of pathetic, quiet desperation that he was trying to mask behind his cool demeanor. But Kai could see it, because he realized it was the face that he must have been wearing just a couple months ago. When Syaoran didn't reply for the longest time, Kai said, a little kinder, "I hope she gave you a good beating for leaving Japan all of a sudden like that."

Shaking his head slowly, Syaoran replied, "I hurt her… I hurt her so badly this time, I would never even be able to ask her for forgiveness. But it's for the better."

"And are you the one who always tell me that I'm the idiot?" Kai sighed. "I won't ask for details. But nonetheless, you should know you're an idiot. After giving up all your powers to save her. You never told her, did you?"

"She should never know," said Syaoran in a threatening tone.

"Well, I'm not there, so I won't be the one telling her," replied Kai flippantly. "Beats me how everything turned out this way, but it's not my position to question the events planned by the Fates. So, are you going to tell me why you risk your neck sneaking around to speak to me in the dead of the night?" He drew his blanket closer to him. "You're not here to do anything funny, are you? I don't have an interest in men, you know."

Scowling, Syaoran said, "I don't have much time before they start looking for me. Just tell me, where is the sapphire ring?"

"The Five Force treasure?" Kai peered at Syaoran's face shadowed by the moonlight. "In a safe place." He didn't mistake a sigh of relief.

"Didn't the Clan ask for it?" asked Syaoran in a hushed tone.

"Perhaps. But I'm not stupid enough to hand over both treasures. The exchange was the treatment and discretion on their part for my stay in the hospital for the Five Force Sword. I kept the ring in a hiding place that only I know of, so that if anything should happen to me, the Clan would have no means of ever regaining the ring."

Syaoran couldn't help admiring Kai's foresight. Indeed, if Kai had handed over both treasures, he wouldn't be able to sleep so peacefully during nighttime on Li turf. "What about afterwards. Will you be returning the ring to the Clan?"

Kai scoffed. "If I remember correctly remember, the ring doesn't belong to the Li Clan, at least not anymore."

"Then who does it belong to?"

"The person I stole it from," replied Kai, matter of fact.

The two heard footsteps outside, and Syaoran frowned. "They've come to look for me. I probably won't see you again—it'll be dangerous for you if they caught me talking to you. Try to recover and leave Hong Kong as quickly as you can."

"I rather like it here," said Kai. "And Meilin's nice to me because I'm all bandaged up."

"Keep an eye on Meilin for me, will you... I can't protect anyone anymore, in my current state," said Syaoran soberly. "Best wishes for you, Kai—get well soon, because Miho's waiting for you." He disappeared from the room as if he had never entered in the first place.

Kai lay back down in bed. Somehow, the boy that he had loved to tease and irritate as his next-door neighbor seemed to have crossed over to another place, a place that none of his old friends could follow him to. What surprised Kai most was how complacent Syaoran was about his current situation. He was being held captive, wasn't he? Or was he there by choice? Kai couldn't tell.

_Japan…_

By the time Tomoyo and Sakura escaped from all the squabbling in the studio and walked out of the building, they found it was almost evening. So much for a relaxing Sunday.

"Well, I guess we should first scout the area for any suspicious people," stated Tomoyo.

"Maybe we should split up," said Sakura, realizing what an impossible task it would be to find the possible jewelry thief. But she couldn't stand thinking that Arima had to take the blame.

"All right," said Tomoyo, glad to be of some use for once. "Call my cellphone if you find any lead."

Sakura nodded, and they took separate directions. Sakura glanced around the building first. The studio had been windowless, and the jewelry had only left the safe when Sakura and Arima had worn it for the shoot. Right after the shoot had finished, the jewelry had been returned to the steel safe and locked away by the Tasaki representative. In other words, it would have been physically impossible for even a thief like Kaitou Magician to have stolen it within the past hour. The only other option was… It couldn't possibly be a dark force, could it? But what kind of dark force stole jewelry?

She was so intent in thought that she ran straight into a pole. "Ouch!" She rubbed her forehead and glared at the metal pole. She muttered, "Stupid pole."

From behind her, she heard a smothered chuckle.

"Talking to inanimate objects again?" asked a smirking Eron. Eron was in casual wear, a white t-shirt over khaki pants and looked quite bemused.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Sakura. "Have you been following me?"

"Well, I was as first shadowing Erika, but you rushed out of the building that she entered, and you seemed so deep in thought that I didn't quite get an opportunity to make my presence aware," Eron replied.

"The older guy that your sister is dating that you don't approve of, is it Mike Kant?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, you found out." Eron snorted. "A good for nothing American photographer."

"Why is she dating him?" asked Sakura.

"So you were thinking you've never seen a more mismatched couple also?" Eron smirked. "Well, he's rich, good looking and talented. Simple qualities that Erika looks for in the guys she choose."

"Then she doesn't love him?" asked Sakura.

Eron stared at Sakura curiously. "Most people don't date or marry for love you know."

"My father and mother—"

"Perhaps they are the exception," cut off Eron. "But I wonder if Nadeshiko-san ever grew to love Kinomoto Fujitaka as much as she loved Li Ryuuren."

She began indignantly, "Of course—" Then she stopped. Could the heart once broken ever fully love again? A little less… each time it was a little harder for the heart to heal, a little less easy for the heart to give and trust. Some day, it might never heal or love again. _Should I not ask myself, can I not love again? Right now, not right now. __But someday in the future, perhaps?__ But why ask meaningless questions when there is a dark force loose? This is what is most important in my life now. _

"Earth to it, Sakura," said Eron, sighing. He hated that anguished look that washed over Sakura's face whenever she thought of _Him. _But Eron could not help reminding her, throwing salt over her wounds. He despised the fact that she still could not forget but did his very best to remind her of her hurt, so that she would not forget who had hurt her. It was a strange paradox. "I figure you're in the middle of dark force hunting."

"So, it is a dark force." Sakura gazed around her, feeling for the energy. "It doesn't feel like other dark forces. What sort of dark forces steal jewelry?"

Eron looked down the lane of iron lanterns lighting the evening street. One by one the, light disappeared, leaving the street dark. There was a murmur amongst the people on the street.

"What's happening?" Sakura hurried down the path as she could see the most distant lanterns vanishing.

"Look." Slowly, Eron extended a hand and lit a glowing orb of light. The street was dimply lit again.

"The lanterns—they've disappeared." Sakura frowned. "Why lanterns and jewelry?"

"What are they all made of?" asked Eron.

"What are they made of?" Sakura repeated. "The lanterns are made out of iron… The jewelry was gold and silver…"

"I'll give you a hint," Eron said. "This one might a little tricky to seal as is with all the elements."

"I have already long since sealed all the elemental cards," declared Sakura.

"What are the four classical elemental cards?" Eron prodded.

"Windy, Watery, Firey and Earthy."

"Correct. Do you know what the five Chinese elements, Wu Xing, are though?" Eron questioned.

"Wait, I know!" Sakura said. Her brows creased, deep in thought. Someone had taught this to her before. "It's earth, water, fire…not wind but wood… and… metal. Metal! No way…"

Eron nodded. "That's right. The one element card you do not posses. The Metal."

"I always thought I've captured all the elementals. I never really realized that the Clow Cards never included the Metal Card. Now, how can I capture the Metal." Sakura folded her arms, brows wrinkled in thought.

"First, think what will draw it out," said Eron.

"Well, the Sweet is drawn to sweet things. The Voice is drawn to the prettiest voice. So the Metal can be lured out by metal. But there's so much metal everywhere," murmured Sakura. "How can I get the Metal to come to me, so that I can seal it before it causes more damage?"

Eron reached for his neck and drew out the golden Gemini charm that he wore around his neck. There was a metallic sliver flashing out from the pitch dark and it engulfed the golden necklace.

"I saw it!" exclaimed Sakura. But before she could even release her staff, it had already disappeared. "Eron-kun, it took your necklace!"

"It's all right," Eron said wearily. "I was just testing it out—I've never directly dealt with the Metal before myself. It's clear that it's drawn to metallic objects and even more, it's drawn to precious metals more than the common metals like steel or iron."

"I see—that's why it shot out when it sensed the gold. Now, what metal is even more precious than silver and gold?" Sakura asked herself. Out of habit, she reached for her neck, where she usually wore her diamond pendant. It helped her to think calmly when she held it in her hands. Ah, but it was no longer around her neck. It had cracked in half when she sealed the Plague.

"You have an idea?" Eron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Come—I know how to lure it," said Sakura. She turned to Eron. "And I'll get back your necklace—I know how important it is to you."

At this, Eron remained silent. Sakura had already forgotten about him, however, as she drew out her cellphone and dialed home. "Pick up, Kero-chan."

Sakura and Eron were shortly after joined by Tomoyo with Kero-chan in her arms. Tomoyo glanced at Eron questioningly. "Hello Eron-kun—I didn't expect to find you here. Sakura-chan, I got in touch with Kero-chan. Is it a dark force after all?"

"What do you need this for?" asked Kero-chan, flying towards Sakura and dropping a round object wrapped in cloth. "I sense a very strong dark force—it's…"

Sakura nodded. "I know, Eron-kun told me. It's the Metal.

"Humph, I was going tell you that myself," declared Kero-chan, glaring at Eron. "What are you doing here, Dark One?"

Eron countered Kero-chan's attack by simply remaining silent. Kero-chan blinked at his mistress, knowing that she was already lost in deep thought. He certainly had not expected to encounter the Metal, the last of the Elements.

"Anyhow, I think I can lure it into a trap," declared Sakura.

"Can you change into a battle costume for me?" asked Tomoyo with sparkling amethyst eyes.

"Hoe-e… Sure, Tomoyo-chan."

A little while later, Sakura was dressed in an Arabian-inspired costume of a deep bittersweet orange color with golden embroideries at the hems of her belly-baring top and air-light layers of sheer fabric for the sleeves. Her neck and wrists were covered with golden bangles that jingled when she moved. Kero-chan had a little sultan's turban on his head and a golden armlet.

Eron smiled a little when he saw Sakura awkwardly step out of the van. She looked like an exotic princess out of the Arabian Nights. "Do you seriously go through this every time you capture a dark force?"

"Sakura does it for me, because it makes me happy to see her wear my designs," stated Tomoyo, filming Sakura up close.

"You put a lot of thought into choosing the outfits too," remarked Eron to the intriguing girl who always insisted on videotaping and dressing up Sakura no matter how dire the situation. "Since we're trying to lure the Metal out, you've chosen an outfit for her that has a lot of metal. Don't tell me that's real gold though—"

"Maybe." Tomoyo smiled, zooming away the camcorder for a pan-up shot of the pretty golden snake anklets clanging on Sakura's slender ankles.

Oblivious, Sakura had already begun her scheme. She pranced forward and flung out one of her bangles into the air, almost as if she was weaving an intricate dance, Eron noted. There was a sliver of silver light that flashed out in the dark. Quickly, she drew out her key. "Key that hides the power of the moon_._ Show your true self to me. I, Sakura, command you under contract. Release!" With ease, she twirled the staff of the moon and star intertwined and then leaped up onto a tree branch with the Jump. She took off another one of her golden bangles and another and flung them up in the air. Now, she could definitely see the Metal streaking back and forth to gobble up the bracelets. Finally, she slipped her fingers into her pocket and drew out the round object wrapped in a handkerchief that she had asked Kero-chan to bring.

Kero-chan frowned, watching Sakura finger the splintered crystal of Amamiya Hayashi's Five Force Treasure. She had locked it away in the jewelry box last month when she returned from Hong Kong and hadn't taken it out since then. What could she possibly do with the broken jewel now? No, she was not using the cracked diamond. The unadorned oval stone had been rather heavy, but somehow, the thin chain that it had hung from bore it well. At first, Sakura had thought the chain was silver, based on its whitish metallic color, but later, she learned it was actually a precious metal called platinum. It looked like white-gold but was rarer and stronger than gold and shinier than silver. Carefully, she had pulled out the silvery chain that the crystal had hung from before and wrapped the jewel back into the handkerchief.

"What is Sakura-chan doing?" asked Tomoyo.

Staring up at the darkness in confidence, Sakura dangled the platinum chain midair, letting it sway back and forth like a writhing thread-like snake. "That's right, more precious than gold and silver, the most precious of metals. Platinum."

The Metal was a liquid, gleaming creature. It eyed the platinum chain that Sakura held up with eager shiny eyes. Plan successful—the trap was set.

"Sakura-chan's amazing," sighed Tomoyo, marveling at how the sheer veil covering Sakura's hair fluttered so prettily whenever she moved.

"I lured it out. Now what?" said Sakura murmured to herself. She dodged the Metal which lurched forward with open mouth to gobble up the gleaming platinum.

"The Metal is one of the five elements. The beauty of the elements is that each balances out the other. If you follow the rules of the universe, you will be able to seal the Metal," called out Eron.

With arms crossed, Kero-chan declared, "I was going to say that!"

"I know this," Sakura said, closing her eyes. "Wu xing… Wood parts earth, earth absorbs water, water quenches fire, fire melts metal and metal chops wood. I can capture the Metal with the Firey."

"Your knowledge of the elements is impressive, Card Mistress" remarked Eron.

"Of course; Syaoran taught me about them long ago," she said automatically. Then she stopped track. To continue as if she hadn't said what she just did, she corrected, "Kero-chan did too. Kero-chan taught me all about the Chinese elements.

Slowly, Kero-chan shook his head. He knew how difficult it was to get Sakura to study about _I Ching_ and _Wu Xing_. She would simply dose off if Kero-chan tried to teach Sakura anything about ancient magic of the East or the West for that matter. But somewhere along the day, she became thirsty for knowledge, eager to learn all that she could. It was ever since the Brat belittled her about her lack of knowledge about the history of Clow. Ever since then, Sakura had striven to catch up with _Him._

Without wasting a moment, Sakura proceeded. "I know you want it," said Sakura, waving the shimmering chain in front of her. "Come and get it." She leaped down from the branch onto the ground.

In response, the Metal's arm morphed into a long slinky chain and slinked up towards Sakura's feet. Sakura gracefully leaped back with the aid of the Jump. "Come on."

Immediately, the Metal shot up into its solid form again, reaching out with greedy hands for the gleaming platinum.

"Oh no you don't!" Sakura exclaimed, flipping out two cards. "Earthy, Stone—entrap that of thine soil." The land around the Metal hollowed out and trapped the Metal into a stone-lined bowl.

Hissing at Sakura, the Metal spun around and shot out an extended rod at Sakura. But Sakura raised her staff and cried out, "Firey! Melt the product of the earth to its origins!"

And the Firey, hot-tempered and brazen as always, flashed out towards the stone pot entrapping the Metal and set it ablaze. At first the Metal struggled to retain shape but it could not withstand the full heat of the Firey for long. It turned red, than white from the heat and finally gave under and melted into a pool of liquid metal in the Stone basin.

"That's it, Sakura-chan" cried Kero-chan gleefully.

She was sweating with the roaring heat of the fire, blazing so hotly that its flames were blue. "Spirit of the dark forces. I, Sakura command you. Return to a new shape under contract. Sakura Card!" With trembling arms, Sakura held out her Star-Moon Staff as a new card materialized.

"That was easy," Kero-chan gloated, arms crossed. "Humph, as if a mere Elemental force like the Metal can outsmart our Card Mistress Sakura."

"Says the stuffed animal that did nothing," muttered Eron under his breath. It astounded him that Sakura had been able to put up with such a distracting entourage all this while.

Holding up her new card, Sakura commanded, "Metal, return all that you have taken to where it belongs!"

To his surprise, Eron found his golden charm necklace shaped like an "I" plop on top of his head. He picked it up at fastened it around his neck again. Glancing down the street, they could see the lantern posts had also returned.

"Look, it's all back to normal!" Tomoyo exclaimed enthusiastically as she saw the lanterns, the mail box, the trash cans and the fire hydrant all in its respective places. "Oh, we should check with Arima-san if the Tasaki jewelry has returned."

"Yes!" Sakura sighed in relief. She had sealed the last of the elements.

Eron stared at Sakura, who held the new card in her hand triumphantly, and commented, "You're awfully good at this card capturing business."

"Of course. I'm a pro now, with all the training the Dark Ones put me under," replied Sakura, flushed from the thrill that she had long since forgotten, the adrenalin she rush after a successful battle.

At this, Eron's eyes crinkled. Sakura was joking again. "Well, I'm glad I was of some use to you. I must say, it's very different watching things from this end."

"Which end?"

"By your side," replied Eron shortly.

"Hurry, Sakura-chan, aren't you coming?" called out Kero-chan from Tomoyo's pocket.

"C-coming!" called out Sakura, taking once last glance at Eron before turning around and running towards Tomoyo.

Frowning, Eron turned around to catch a glimpse of a blonde head disappear into the shadows before following the two girls. Her again.

By the time Tomoyo, Sakura and Eron returned to the studio, they found that a crowd of people were still gathered around squabbling as loudly as before. Arima waved when she saw Sakura and exclaimed, "Look, we found the missing jewelry!"

"It was in the jewelry box all along!" declared the makeup artist indignantly. "You drew up a big fuss when it was just hidden underneath the cloth. You should have paid more attention before you went around accusing all of us."

"I-I swear it wasn't there when I checked," stammered the Tasaki jewelry representative.

"Nonsense," declared Mike, who had returned upon the phone call that the jewelry had been found.

"Well, thank goodness it has been found," stated the jewelry representative, wiping the sweat off his wrinkled brows. "I can take it back to Tasaki-san now and not be scolded."

"Wait, what are you doing?" asked Mike. "The jewelry belongs to Arima-san now. She paid for it."

"B-but—" The man's beady eyes widened.

"How pretty," remarked Arima holding up a silver-wrought bracelet. "I might keep one and auction the rest off for charity."

"You c-can't!" declared the jewelry representative.

"Why not? I bought them from you," replied Arima.

"They're one of a kind pieces from the master jeweler Tasaki-san," protested the representative.

Erika, who had been using the restroom, came out and exclaimed, "What a pretty bracelet! I want one, Mike-san."

Mike sighed.

"Poor Mike-san," murmured Sakura. What had he done to deserve the fox-like girl on himself.

"Humph, this is Erika being sweet—wait till she loses her temper," remarked Eron with a sinister smile.

Erika narrowed her eyes and swirled around to notice her twin brother for the first time. "What are you doing here, Eron? Are you following me around again? Or were you simply on a date with Sakura-chan?"

"Oh… So the twin is Sakura-chan's new boyfriend?" Mike remarked, peering at Eron closely. "Ah, looks so similar to Erika-chan."

"W-we w-weren't on a date!" protested Sakura, furiously waving her hands in front of her.

Eron gave a poisonous glare at Mike.

"Ah, brother-complex," Tomoyo chuckled to herself. It never failed to amuse her how protective siblings could be of each other. Oftentimes, she wished she was not an only child. But she had Sakura, who was like the sister she never had.

"You, know, I noticed something strange about Sakura," remarked Eron to Tomoyo, watching Sakura chattering with Arima. Arima was petting Sakura's head and Sakura looked a lot happier than she had in weeks. "Why does she release the staff with the power of the moon now?"

Frowning, Tomoyo turned around. "You mean you don't know why?"

Shaking his head, Eron replied, "It irritates me. She feels like the Little Wolf."

"You're the one who caused this upon her," said Tomoyo. "She used up all her powers trying to seal the Plague and heal everyone. You too. And she almost died. Syaoran saved her by giving up his powers to her."

"What?" Eron spun around to face Tomoyo who gazed at him with serious violet eyes.

"You really didn't know? Well, don't let her find out."

Eron demanded, "You mean she doesn't know about this power transfer?"

"No, she doesn't," Tomoyo said in a cool voice. "And it would devastate her if she found out about it. Knowing her personality, she would blame herself and become very sad. Another point I want to make clear with you, Eron-kun, is that I don't know what your ulterior motives are. But Sakura is hurting very much right now. And if you do anything to hurt her anymore, I will never forgive you."

Eron smiled crookedly. "Frightening words coming out of such a sweet person. Why should I hurt someone that I want to protect?"

At this, Tomoyo looked down at the floor. "Sometimes, you have to hurt someone in order to protect that person."

_Hong Kong…_

Li Leiyun clapped as he watched Syaoran complete a complex sword drill with a blunt practice _jian_. In fact, quite a little crowd had gathered to watch Syaoran's training sessions. Of course, Syaoran now had to use his left arm to lift his sword. But he had not lost his speed, precision and grace. He had been training every day for a month now, and his body had returned to the rigorous routine. At first, everyone was cautious to avoid the ex-Chosen One. It was the children who opened up first—all their lives, they had grown up looking upon the youngest Chosen One as their hero. And Syaoran was no longer the inapproachable, stoic person he used to be. Since he had not much to do locked up in the Main Estate all day long, after he finished his training, when the little ones lingered on, he corrected their stances and supervised their staff training. Just like the Great Elder and Wei had for him when he was young. Then, the younger Li's, Syaoran's generation started to watch him. Most of the boys in the age group had grown up resentful but in awe of Syaoran's powers. When he had been disgraced, they had secretly gloated. But watching Syaoran training, even with an injured arm, they realized that if naught else, Syaoran was a determined and expert fighter—most of them never even had real combat outside of training grounds before. But Syaoran had been fighting real battles since age ten. He had fought for his life, fought to protect, fought for pride. He had even beaten Clow Reed's reincarnation in combat. The mothers loved him as a son, and now, the various female Clan members who had been fond of little Syaoran, no longer found a sulky boy but a handsome, brooding young man they could swoon over.

"You can clearly see," Leiyun told Jinyu, "Whatever decision the Elders make, Syaoran still holds undeniable popularity with the General Council. I wonder what charm it is that boy holds."

"I see it," said Kara, joining the two, still wearing her Seijou school uniform since she had returned for the weekend for her monthly report. "I couldn't understand at first, but I can see now why he was the Chosen One of the high and mighty Li Clan."

"Good, you're back." Leiyun turned to Kara with twinkling sky-blue eyes. "So, I heard you flunked your midterms?"

"Oh shush—I never thought I'd be going back to school in the first place." Kara pouted. "Well, the Card Mistress is making a move again. She uses the power of the moon now, however."

"Interesting. Anything else?"

"She's sealed the Decay and the Metal."

Leiyun glanced at Syaoran, now practicing his kicks. "I see."

Kara played with her rings. "The Little Wolf looks a lot more energetic."

"There is no doubt, his martial arts skills may be unrivaled in the Clan—don't you agree, Jin? He might be as good as you now that he's been practicing again."

"That doesn't change the fact that he can't use his right arm still," remarked Kara, watching Syaoran maneuver without the use of his right arm to balance him. Which was all the more remarkable that he could maintain grace, posture and strength even with an obvious handicap. Not that she knew much about martial arts, but she knew enough to recognize genuine skill.

"I'm still impressed that he has that much fire left inside him after all he's been through in the past few months," remarked Leiyun. "Despite his other deficiencies, you can't deny he has a strong will."

"You seem awfully fond of the boy," stated Kara, rolling her eyes.

Smiling crookedly, Leiyun replied, "I half-raised that boy who was merely seven years my junior. How should I put it—seeing him taller than me and all rebellious is like a father seeing his son all grown up."

Kara patted Leiyun on the back. "Comes from the boy himself. Right, Papa?" She grinned at Jinyu. Jinyu was the youngest of the three since her birthday was slightly earlier than Jin's. And Leiyun was their senior by a couple years. That didn't change the fact that Jinyu looked and acted like the eldest of the three. Maybe it was his dealings with the mafia that prematurely aged him.

"What to do with our Little Wolf," sighed Leiyun.

_Japan…_

"I wonder why Clow Reed has never sealed the Metal—he has all the other elements. It's almost surprising, actually," Sakura commented to Eron at school the next day.

"It's more complicated than that. The Metal is a bit more temperamental," Eron replied. "Actually, there's a pretty obvious reason why the Metal was never sealed. I don't know how much you are familiar with ancient alchemical studies."

"Otou-san used to talk about relics and the precursor to modern science and stuff," Sakura commented. "I wasn't really paying attention though. I think there was talk about how alchemists wanted to achieve the physically impossible." That she had learned from Eriol.

"You can say, a major preoccupation of the alchemists was the transmutation of ordinary metal to gold. The Metal is the dark force which wields control over all forms of metal, transmuting it in shape and type." Eron paused to check if Sakura was following. "So the Master of the Metal Card could have the potential to abuse the card and upset the flow of nature by creating a limitless supply of gold or other precious metals."

"Temptation to create gold?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, mankind is always fascinated by what is tabooed to them. Thus, the alchemists were obsessed with the idea of producing gold. Now, the Metal, being a force that has control over all sorts of metals, including gold and silver, should theoretically have the ability to do so. Clow did not seal the Metal in order to resist temptation. For he was only a man."

"Ah… I see." Sakura blinked. "But what would you do with all the gold then?"

Staring at Sakura for a second, Eron then chuckled. No, she did not see at all.

"What's funny?"

"No, I just thought you are quite an interesting Card Mistress," replied Eron. Of course Sakura wouldn't understand. "When mankind is given a set of rules, natural instincts tell us to rebel against it. When we are told that we cannot do the tabooed, such as create gold out of nothing, then we want to create it. The sorcerer Clow Reed was a wise man in that he learned not to covet what is not granted upon mankind. With his powers, he could have continued living on and on; though not forever, he could have lived for a long time yet. Instead, he chose to die a mortal death and reincarnate himself."

"You know an awful lot about Clow Reed," remarked Sakura. "More than I would ever understand about him."

"Well, I spent many years studying every aspect about him, in the hopes of being able to challenge his chosen successor." Eron smiled wryly. "Little good that has done me—you are nothing like I would have expected from a Card Mistress. Careless, clumsy, uncalculating and simpleminded."

Sakura glared at Eron. "Sorry for disappointing your expectations."

"Then again, when I was little, I always imagined the new Master of the Clow to be old and ugly," added Eron. "And sadistic."

Mizuki Kaho called out, "Class is starting!"

Sakura leaned her chin against her hand, opening up her textbook. _Well, Eron, I never expected the Dark Ones to be my classmates, one of them actually someone I might have been close friends with were circumstances different._

"Thanks for taking up this offer," said Tsukishiro Yukito, bowing politely to Mizuki Kaho. "I really appreciate it."

"It's my pleasure," replied Kaho, following Yukito to a hospital room at the end of the hallway. "I was really surprised when you contacted me, though, Tsukishiro-san."

"Touya gave me your number," replied Yukito, knocking on the door. "She should be entering first grade this, but she hasn't been allowed to go to school because of her health. All her other tutors have quit, and it's been quite difficult to find a replacement at such a short notice. She may be a little willful, but she's a sweet child inside—" He popped his head into the door. "Nina-chan, look who's here for you."

Little Nina looked up from the doll that she was playing with—or pulling out the hair of. "Yuki-nii-chan! Come fix Annie-chan—she's ugly now." She flung the doll on the floor and kicked off the stacks of torn frilly doll dresses, a larger collection than most girls owned for themselves, off of the bed. Then, she noticed the tall woman with long auburn hair and demanded, "Who's that?"

"Look, this is Mizuki-sensei, your new tutor." Yukito picked up the wrecked Annie-doll and sighed. Maybe he could get Touya to fix her up later on.

"I don't want another tutor," replied Nina, burrowing her head into the pillow.

Gently, Yukito pried away the pillow and said, "She's Kai-nii-chan's cousin. And she's very nice—she'll even take you to visit Sakura-nee-chan's high school class if you're really good. Mizuki-sensei is Sakura-nee-chan's homeroom teacher."

"Really?" Nina plopped back up on her bed. "You're a high school teacher?"

Mizuki Kaho petted the little girl's head and smiled. "You'll be my special Seijou High School Classroom 1-2 special plus one student!"

At this, Nina grinned with her missing front tooth.

"What are you doing here again?" demanded Touya when he saw Kaho walking out of a room. "Isn't teaching high school keeping you busy enough?"

"Actually, Tsukishiro-san asked me a favor—to tutor one of his patients, Nina-chan," Kaho replied cordially.

"So that's why he asked me for your number," muttered Touya. "Well, how did it go? She's quite a little monster, that one, despite her angelic face."

"She's no worse than some older students I've had in the past," said Kaho, smiling. "We get along very well. It's obvious she's missing parental love. All she wants is to have someone pay attention to her. And she's quite a bright girl—she's behind in school, but children are quick learns and it would be no time before she catches up with her age group."

Touya his a small smile behind the files that he was holding. "Expected from the marvelous Mizuki-sensei."

"What I don't understand is why you're letting a perfectly healthy girl stay cooped up in the hospital—she should be out with children her age, going to school," said Kaho.

"Kaho, do you know of the platinum rule?" asked Touya slowly.

"I've heard of the golden rule of 'do unto other as you would have them do unto you," replied Kaho.

"Well, in this hospital, we are trained to practice the platinum rule of 'treat others as they would want you to treat them.'"

"I see. It's a rule in order to encompass the emotion of the patients, so that instead of doctors selfishly imposing what they want upon the patient like with the golden rule, the doctor has to consider what the patient wants." Kaho paused. "An interesting concept. Nonetheless, humoring Nina-chan's tantrums all these years and giving her what ever she wants will only backfire when she grows older into a callous and selfish girl who knows not how to give or be grateful."

"Well, the parents are to blame," said Touya shortly.

"So, tell me more about this 'Su-chan' person," Kaho said quietly.

At this, Touya looked down at his feet. "He was a young boy, a patient of this hospital until two months ago."

"That's when the plague epidemic was going around," remarked Kaho.

"The boy was suffering from brain tumor. Ever since the first time I met him, I could see the shadow of a _shinigami_ follow him around. That's why I didn't want Sakura to get close to that boy. But in the end, the death god did come take such a young, innocent boy away."

Kaho patted Touya's back. "The ways of the death god are unknown to us."

"But if everything has a reason, as you said, what was the reason for Shirose Subaru entering our life and leaving?" demanded Touya.

"Touya, why do you think your sister became the new Card Mistress?" asked Kaho.

"I don't know," replied Touya.

Turning around to face Kaho, she began slowly, "Think of it this way. Her special powers were the means and the Clow Cards became her resources. Precisely, everything that happened five years ago was merely a training field in order for Kinomoto Sakura to face the Dark Ones."

"I thought it was to prevent destruction in the world," stated Touya.

"That too. Though 'destruction' for Sakura would have been for her and all those linked to the Clow Cards to loose the memory of their loved ones." Kaho paused. "Think about it this way. Up till now, Sakura has been battling because she was provided the means and the resources to become the next Card Mistress. What she lacked was the motivation."

"Motivation?"

"With the Plague and the passing of Shirose Subaru, Sakura has realized for the first time that the battle against the Dark Ones is not a simple personal matter, not something that affects a few people linked back to Clow Reed and the Great Five. It's a larger matter, a matter which can truly cause the destruction of the whole society should she make the slightest mistake. Traditionally, magicians existed in order to keep order and balance in society. That is why Clow Reed was considered a great sorcerer—not only because of his sheer power, but because of his ability to curtail misuse of power and maintain harmony in society."

"That is too much responsibility for one person to bear!" burst out Touya, gripping Kaho by the shoulders. "You can't possibly expect one human to be able to try to keep order and balance in the world!"

"It _was_ too much of a burden for one man to bear," replied Kaho quietly. "Clow Reed was but one man that tried to salvage what unbalance had ensued when the Circle of the Great Five was shattered. It took most of his life time to bring back order to the world in which the Dark One had caused havoc and turmoil."

"So, you're saying that Sakura, with the Plague incident has realized what her role in society is?" asked Touya.

At this, Kaho tilted her head, "Perhaps. What I think is more important is that with the brief scare when we truly thought we might lose Sakura, we realized more acutely what our role is."

"We?"

"Yes, you, me, Yue, Cerberus, Eriol—all of us who have watched Sakura grow over these past years as well as those who have come across her path more recently."

"And what is our role?" demanded Touya.

Kaho smiled, pressing her hands upon Touya's large ones. "You're already doing it. Being by Sakura's side and supporting her."

At that moment, Yukito popped out of a patient's room, preventing Touya from bombarding Kaho with more questions. Seeing Kaho holding Touya's hands, Yukito's eyes turned into dots as he asked pleasantly, "What are you two doing?"

Startled, Touya released Kaho's hands and turned beet red. "It's not what you're thinking. I was just getting Kaho—Kaho-san…Mizuki-san…"

Yukito adjusted his glasses up his nose. "Why are you turning red, To-ya? You never blush."

"Ah, these white coats are very stuffy," said Touya, fanning his coat. "It's hot in here, isn't it?" And he dashed away from the children's ward back to the neurology department.

Yukito smiled sweetly at Kaho, and Kaho mirrored the smile.

Later on, Sakura relayed what Eron had told her to Kero-chan, Eriol and Tomoyo as Tomoyo aired for them the latest episode of "Card Captor Sakura, the Moon Power Arc!" at Eriol's house. They had all been invited over for a big dinner by Miara-san. Sakura took a bite of Eriol's delicious strawberry shortcake. Eriol was such a superb cook. "But I still don't understand what Eron was talking about Clow Reed trying to resist temptation."

Kero-chan had already finished his cake and was attacking Tomoyo's untouched plate.

"Correct. There are three universal taboos for sorcerers," said Kero-chan. "First, you can't bring back the dead. Second, you can't eternal life. Lastly, you can't break the rules of a contract with a dark force. What made Clow Reed the greatest sorcerer of his generation was not because he had most power, but because he had the magnitude of power to overthrow these three laws, but he didn't."

"Clow Reed was a great person, wasn't he?" Sakura sighed. "I wonder when I can ever catch up to him." She was surprised when she felt a gentle paw rest upon her head.

"Clow is Clow. And you are you. We, both Yue and I, accept you as separate entities. We acknowledge you as our Mistress because there is nobody who can love the Cards as much as you, but not only that, we can also trust you to be a Mistress that will not abuse the Cards. There are two instances where disaster can occur with the Clow Cards. One is if they are all unsealed and released. Or the other is if the master abuses the Card's powers. That is why, Sakura, you are not only the Captor of the Cards but also their guardian. And we are your guardians."

"Well said, Cerberus." Eriol shut his eyes. "But Clow Reed was not as strong of a man as people thought him to him. There were certain dark forces that he did not seal, could not seal because he did not venture near them, because he was afraid of temptation. He was afraid that his willpower would crumble under the temptation of the forbidden powers to mankind. But Sakura-san is different. Temptation to abuse her contract as Card Mistress does not taunt her, entrance her. She is stronger than that and can deal with dark forces in her frank manner in a away Clow Reed would never have been able to in a thousand years."

"And our Card Mistress Sakura will only continue to get stronger," said Cerberus with a fierce pride, looking up at Sakura.

Quite a buzz was generated that following month when the June issue of _Vogue Japan_ hit the stands. Much news was generated over the identity of the mysterious green-eyed girl who modeled with actress Tamemura Arima. At school, Sakura became an instant celebrity and those who did not already know her as Kinomoto Touya's little sister now definitely knew her face.

Akagi Aki waved the magazine, spread to the Akagi Arima interview article, and demanded, "When did you take this photo shoot—even I haven't seen onee-chan in months."

"Humph, it's because Mike-san's such a talented photographer that this picture looks half-decent," declared Erika. "The model herself is rather plain you know."

"Sakura-chan, don't ignore us when you become famous," lamented Naoko.

"Hoe-e… This was just a one-time thing," protested Sakura. If she knew what a fuss it would generate, she would never had done it.

Even Touya came home fuming the day that the magazine came out, holding up the magazine spread. "Sakura, what is this? I saw it pinned up on a patient's room. When did you take this picture?"

Sakura looked up from her chocolate pudding. "Mike-san took the picture—I had to fill in for a model who quit last minute."

"You're a high schooler now. You should be studying hard, not gadding about taking these kind of glamour shots," chided Touya.

Yukito patted his friend on the back. "Just admit it—you're just scared that even more boys will have discovered how cute Sakura-chan is. You won't be able to hide your sister away forever."

"Okaa-san was a model from junior high. I don't see what's wrong with it," declared Sakura. "Besides, it's a one time thing. I won't be doing it again."

Touya sighed in relief. Then he peered at the glossy photo spread again. "Lots of digital editing on this picture, eh? There's no way my kaijou can look so elegant as this."

Scowling, Sakura replied, "Mike-san doesn't believe in digital editing."

"Ah, the wonders of makeup and lighting," concluded Touya.

"Just admit you think Sakura-chan looks beautiful," said Yukito, shaking his head.

Meanwhile, her father did not say anything, but the next morning, Sakura's page from the magazine had been clipped and framed and set on the table next to a picture of Nadeshiko in a Grecian-style dress.

_Hong Kong…_

"Still no progress with your arm? It's been almost three months." said Li Jingmei to her patient.

Syaoran shook his head, fanning himself irritably. Was summer already nearing? He had forgotten how Hong Kong's climate was so much hotter and more humid than Japanese weather.

From a manila folder, Jingmei took out a the latest x-ray scan. "This is your right arm. Here, you can see your bone—the fracture has completely healed, not even a fissure. As far as I can tell, the ligaments are fine and the nerves are fine too. In other words, there seems to be nothing physically wrong with your arm."

"Are you telling me it's a psychological condition then?" demanded Syaoran.

"Try making a fist," said Jingmei impatiently

"I told you, I can't." Syaoran stared at his right hand. "I'm trying right now. It doesn't move."

Sighing, Jingmei said, "Well, we'll give it a little more time. Maybe we can look into some alternative treatments such as acupuncture."

"I'm sorry—I know you must be busy enough at the hospital," sighed Syaoran. His eyes flitted over to a Japanese fashion magazine which was peeping out from under the stack of Jingmei's folders. He remarked, "I didn't know you read this kind of magazines."

"What, you think I only read medical journals?" asked Jingmei, slightly embarrassed, taking out the magazine from under the files. "Actually, one of my patients gave it to me when I mentioned I'm a fan of Tasaki jewelry—they have a new spring/summer collection."

Staring at the cover of the magazine, Syaoran remarked, "Ah, this is—"

"She's that cute Japanese actress, right? I've seen some of her movies subtitled," stated Jingmei. "What's her name again? Akagi Arima? I heard she's Asuma's girlfriend. Did you see Asuma while you were in Japan?"

Syaoran had almost forgotten that Asuma had been close with his older cousins back when he lived in Hong Kong for a couple years. "Yeah—he's doing well," said Syaoran, staring at the blurbs on the magazine cover. _Vogue Japan.__ 10 fashion tips for the summer. Quiz—__Is__ it true love? __25 yukata designs to capture your boyfriend's heart.__ Akagi Arima special interview: secrets to a successful long-distance relationship._ It was so long since he had read anything in Japanese, he didn't even feel shame that it was a girl's magazine.

"Right, you read Japanese fluently, right?" Jingmei flipped over the magazine pages. "Translate this article for me—it's an interview with my favorite actor Kimura Takuya."

Syaoran sighed—some how, he was always wound up in this trap. After all, Jingmei had been close friends with his sisters growing up and was one of his childhood tormentors. They had dragged him around the Hong Kong night markets, making him carry all the shopping bags. He had ironed their clothes, coifed their hair for parties, learned how to expertly hem their skirts in five minutes, manicure nails, all on top of his other concerns such as training with the Great Elder, known as the demon dragon master back then.

Suddenly, out of the pages shot out a familiar face, snapping him back into the moment. "Wait stop!" He grabbed the magazine from Jingmei's hands, greeted by the sight of Sakura's radiant face staring out of the two page spread. This was a complete different Sakura than the one he remembered in tears with strands of hair astray. This Sakura was ethereal and divine, like some sort of unearthly fairy creature. They had done something with her hair, as it tumbled over one shoulder in long, braided curls that reached clear down to her waist, and she was draped in some sort of soft satin pink material which set off her slim frame. Adorned like that, she seemed so intangible, a little wisp of his imagination. He rubbed his eyes, wondering if he was now seeing things—maybe he did have a psychological problem and he was finally losing his mind. No, this was real. At least the picture was real. "She seems to be doing fine," he whispered. "Thank goodness."

"I see now. You're an Arima fan too," Jingmei remarked, trying to pry away her magazine again. Syaoran had missed that on the other side of the page was Arima, decked out in even more splendid jewelry and shining under even brighter lighting. "Aw, you're at that age too, after all. I've always worried with you, growing up with Fanren and the rest of them. Japanese girls are very cute, huh?"

But Syaoran was not listening. He quickly flipped the page over and found another picture of Sakura, a close up of her face. Her eyes were diverted from the camera and seemed pensive. _And just when I forget what a brilliant emerald your eyes are, as if to taunt me, you appear before me. When I can't reach you, talk to you, hold you. When all I can do is yearn after a picture of you. But why is your smile so sad? _

"Fine, you can have the magazine if you want," Jingmei finally relented. What a peculiar boy Fanren's little brother had grown into. Within a second, his eyes went from inert and uncaring to flashing and animated.

"I don't particularly need it," Syaoran stated crassly. But when Jingmei tried to grab the magazine, he snatched it back hastily.

"Do you want me to get a copy of next month's issues as well? I think it just came out." goaded Jingmei.

"No thank you." Syaoran added, "Now don't go blabbing to my sisters that I stole a girl's magazine from you."

Giggling, Jingmei asked, "How did you know?"

He left the hospital with the magazine tucked underneath his jacket, escorted back to the Main House by a chauffeur. _I was worried that you were still hurting… But you seem to be doing all right. After all, you are surrounded by those who love and support you._

Li Fanren rarely met with her best friend and cousin, Jingmei, who was a couple years older than her but grew up closely with the four sisters. Sometimes, she made lunch trips to visit Jingmei when no outside time could be made. "Jingmei, it's been a long time!"

Jingmei adjusted the stethoscope around her neck. Her best friend looked so pretty in a tight blue _qipao_ and her long auburn hair down her back. In contrast, Jingmei had dark circles underneath her eyes covered by the frame of her glasses, and her hair was always kept in a tight bun to adhere to hospital dress code. "Fanren! What brings you here? I thought you were chasing after that British businessman these days?"

"That was so last month, my dear." Taking Jingmei by the arm, Fanren said, "I heard you get to see my cute brother often. How's he doing?"

"His arm's acting up. And he seems to be brooding. Typical teenage boy angst."

Fanren sighed. "My little Syaoran is going through puberty. How uncute."

"Oh, and he grabbed a fashion magazine from me. He must have really been bored," remarked Jingmei. She stopped by the hospital bookstore and pointed to the international magazines stand. "Ah, it's that one—_Vogue Japan_." She fished out money and paid for the magazine.

"Well, he is our little brother after all," Fanren said proudly. "He was the best-dressed Li boy. I guess he's keeping up with the latest trends."

"No, no, he saw this page and he whisked away the magazine from me," stated Jingmei. "Here, this one—was he an Akagi Arima fan? I would NEVER have guessed her to be his type."

Fanren grabbed the magazine from Jingmei, staring at the green-eyed girl who had captured her little brother's heart. "This is Sakura!"

"Sakura?"

"Syaoran's girlfriend!" exclaimed Fanren, flipping through the pages. "Look how pretty she's gotten and how much she grew. She was just a little girl when she visited Hong Kong—wow, that was almost six years ago." She put a hand over her youthful face and lamented, "That means I'm getting old and wrinkly."

"This is Syaoran's girlfriend?" Jingmei tugged back the magazine from her cousin. "Wait, then she's that Card Mistress, isn't she? Wow, no wonder he couldn't concentrate on capturing the cards. I didn't know she was a model."

"Her mother was a model too." Fanren lowered her voice and told her best friend, "And I heard she was my father's lover at one time."

"What?" Jingmei squeaked. "No way. How did you find out?"

"I haven't told anyone else—I don't think Syaoran even knows. But I once caught my father staring at this huge perfume ad billboard, back when I was a seven or eight, and she was the model. And my mother told me later when I asked about it that it was my father's first love. Shocking, isn't it?"

"How bizarre! Then you're meaning to tell me that this Card Mistress is the daughter of our Chosen One Li Leiyun's first love?" Jingmei shook her head. "Speaking of all coincidences."

"There's no such thing as coincidence," responded Fanren in a vague tone.

"How did you know that Sakura was this person's daughter?"

"You can tell, can't you?" Fanren stared at the picture. "I knew it when I first met Kinomoto Sakura. Of course, I later confirmed it in an old interview article I dug up of 'Kinomoto Nadeshiko' and deciphered with my lousy Japanese skills. Sakura's brother is so hot too you know, tall with broad shoulders. Such a blessed family."

"I wonder how your mother must have felt, meeting the daughter of the woman that her husband loved," remarked Jingmei.

"You know Mother. She doesn't care about that kind of thing. All she cares about is the smooth functioning of the Clan. After all, she's the woman who had four daughters, until she got on the fifth try the son she had desired to train into the next Chosen One to follow our father's footsteps," stated Fanren.

"You mustn't speak of Aunt Ielan like that," chided Jingmei.

"You know I'm bitter about Mother letting the Head of the Clan lock up Syaoran like that and forbidding us to help him, even see him," retorted Fanren.

A formidable-looking gray-haired man in a white doctor's coat walked past the bookstore. He cleared his throat loudly. "Shame on two fully grown woman gossiping and gadding around like some pubescent schoolgirls. Doctor Li, haven't you taken a long enough break—hurry and return to post. Fanren, the hospital is not some playground. Go and do something useful."

"Pardon us, Elder Ganliu," the two women echoed and hurried out of the store.

"And look, he's reading comics in _his_ spare time," whispered Fanren. Jingmei stifled a giggle and resumed her doctor's face and straightened her lab coat. Now, she had to go check on that cute Japanese boy with such charming manners, her little cousin Meilin's boyfriend. Kids these days advanced so fast.

_Japan_…

When Sakura came home from school one afternoon, she found her father home early and cooking curry. "Sakura-san," called out Fujitaka. "There's a letter addressed to you on the kitchen counter."

Sakura found on top of a stack of bills an envelope without a return address and her name printed on it. She checked the postage. It was from Hong Kong. It couldn't be… Heart pounding, she ran up the stairs and locked herself in her room. With trembling hands, she ripped open the envelope, wrestling out a single sheet of paper.

_Sakura,_

_It's been a while. I saw your spread in the magazine. I think Meilin was jealous when I commented that you're the prettiest girl in that magazine. I figure you might be wondering how the operation turned out. I survived, surprisingly. It hurt like heck afterwards, but they say I'll be recovering. I'm still in the hospital, and Meilin visits me every day. Don't you think she's fallen for me by now? Her mother likes me too. She thinks I'm a Japanese exchange student with some sort of incurable disease. Meilin's mother is a wonderful cook also—the Li men are blessed in their wives it seems. _

_Enough about me—I know you don't really care about what I'm up to. What you probably want to hear about is news of Him. Well, here it is. I had a chance to see him, just once. He seems to be doing fine. In fact, I don't even think he's particularly being restrained or punished by the Clan at all. We can scrap the locked in the dungeon theory as well as the chained to the walls one. He's still the high and mighty Li-sama as usual. If you __can 't__ tell, I'm quite disgusted with him at the moment. When he finally came to see me the other day, it was not to ask about you but to ask me what I've done with the sapphire ring. Since I'm staying at the Li Hospital, I have some inside sources. And rumors are, he's planning something hand-in -and with the Great Elder so that he can regain his title of Chosen One. In the end, he has chosen the Clan over you. Forget about a guy like that—you deserve better, someone who would not abandon you and break your __poor little__ heart. Anyhow, to keep the Li's greedy paws of the sapphire ring, I'm sending it to you for safekeeping. It's just temporarily, remember._

_Is okaa-san doing well? Miho's birthday's coming up soon, the third of June. I wish I can be there—is she still mad at me? Strange as it may sound, I sort of miss going to school and hanging out with you guys. The hours are long till the school day ends and Mei-chan comes to visit me. My best wishes for you, Card Mistress._

- _Kai_

No, it was not _Him._ It was just Kai. Kai sounded the same as ever. For some reason, Sakura never really doubted Kai's survivalist instincts, and it did not surprise her that Kai had finally undergone the surgery and came out fine. Besides, it sounded like Meilin was constantly by his side, so there was no need to worry about his recovery process. Sakura shook out the envelope and out dropped the star-sapphire ring. She stroked the beautiful blue stone, from which flashed a twelve-pointed star shape depending on the angle of the light.

So, Syaoran was all right. And he had been the one who had chosen the Clan. _It's all right,_ she told herself. _You knew how important the Clan is too him. He was born to be the Chosen One. How can you deny this of him and be so selfish as to believe that he would stay for you, that you could keep him by your side?_

Nonetheless, a lump formed in her throat as she fell over onto her bed. Even Kero-chan remained silent as to not disturb her.

The most difficult experience is to watch a person you love suffer and not be able to do anything about it. For Daidouji Tomoyo, these past months had been the most difficult period in her life, because she could clearly see Sakura was degenerating. Ever since Subaru passed away, Sakura had been struggling to maintain composure. She was bright and enthusiastic and might have seemed to be a cheerful sixteen year old to any one who didn't know her better. But Tomoyo has been Sakura's best friend for nine years. She knew that the smile on Sakura's face never reached her eyes anymore, and there was no mistaking the hollowness behind her voice when one listened carefully enough. Tomoyo could tell something was not right when Sakura came running into the classroom late that morning, but since class had already started, she did not even get to talk to her. If they were sitting next to each other, Tomoyo could have risked passing a note but Yamaguchi-sensei was in a particularly wrathful mood that day.

First, Sakura was assigned extra cleaning duty when she hadn't completed the math homework for the day. Evidently, she forgot to attend a lunchtime drama club rehearsal and was confronted by ticked-off seniors. She was even gently scolded by Mizuki-sensei for forgetting her textbook yet again.

"God you're such an idiot," said Eron, shoving Sakura his textbook so that she could look up the passage that she was supposed to have read from and mark the page so that she could review it for homework. "I told you to just take my book from the beginning."

"But I'm always borrowing from you," replied Sakura, relieved as the school bell rang to end the day. She gathered up her textbooks and stuffed it into her book bag.

"Look at you, you're falling apart," stated Eron, slamming his notebook into her hands. "I know you didn't take a word of notes today so just copy it and give it back to me tomorrow."

She stared at the neat stack of notebooks blankly.

"I know you're usually spacey, but what is the matter with you today?" Eron demanded. "You're eyes are puffy like you did not sleep at all last night. You're like a walking zombie. If you have any sense, you would realize that you're overcommitted with school activities. You shouldn't forget your priority is to keep track of the dark forces. If you burn yourself out like this during the day, you're going to be pretty useless when you actually face the dark forces, and you don't know when they will be popping out either." Realizing that none of his words were registering in with Sakura, Eron sighed.

"I won't slack off with capturing all the dark forces," said Sakura. "And I'm fine—I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night, that's all. I'll be fine tomorrow."

"Sakura, it's okay. You don't have to pretend with me," said Eron.

Sakura blinked back at him blankly. She had cleaning duty after school. What an unlucky day—everyone seemed to be ticked off at her for one reason or another. But why was Eron scolding her too. That's right. She was always borrowing his textbook and notes. No, she wasn't. He was always forcing her to take his things. She never even asked him for it.

"You don't have to pretend everything's all right. I can see right through it. And what ever strange friendship, if we can call it that, we've developed in the past year and a half, you have to admit we've been pretty blunt with each other." Eron smiled grimly. "After all, what idiotic enemy villain comes forth and admits his identity and announces what dark forces are lurking about? And what an even more idiotic victim tried to befriend that idiotic villain? If anything, I think we have had at least a level of honesty with each other."

This almost drew a smile from Sakura. "That's right, Eron-kun. You're not a particularly good villain. Nor are you a particularly good friend—at one point, you've made me angrier at you than I've ever been at Meilin-chan, onii-chan and Erika-chan combined. But at least I know that if I ask you to tell you the truth, you won't lie to me. Do you really think there's something wrong with me?"

"Yes. That's why, instead of driving everyone around you crazy, why don't you at least tell me what the matter is?" said Eron.

"I got a letter from Hong Kong," said Sakura in a sing-songy voice.

"From _him?_" demanded Eron.

"No, from Kai-kun." Sakura stared out the sunny window. "He's doing fine."

Eron could not tell if the "he" signified Kai or Syaoran. He presumed the latter.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," said Sakura, standing up. "I have cleaning duty."

Swerving around, Eron found that Tomoyo had been watching with worried eyes—it was quite unnerving, actually, always having Tomyo watch him now that he sat in front of her. "You know. You must know what happened between the two," he accused. "With Sakura and Li Syaoran."

Slowly, Tomoyo stared at Eron as if she was seeing him for the first time. "I did go to Hong Kong with her. But I don't know how Sakura and Syaoran exactly parted."

"She went to Hong Kong to see him?" asked Eron.

"Yes, during spring break," replied Tomoyo.

"And what happened?"

Tomoyo short reply was, "I would tell you if I knew."

So, there were things that Sakura kept even from Tomoyo. At this, Eron felt a little triumphant. Then, watching the sorrowful look in Tomoyo's eyes, Eron realized for the first time that while Sakura had inherited Amamiya Hayashi's magical lineage, his other heir had inherited his ancient soul. In Daidouji Tomoyo, Sakura had her first and most powerful ally. He scoffed at himself. At this rate, he had little chance of being Sakura's first, second, or third most important person. He would just be lucky enough to have Sakura not hate him.

On her way to choir practice, Tomoyo saw Sakura mopping the girls' bathroom as punishment from Yamagachi-sensei. Two upperclassman were in the bathroom, fixing up their hair when they spotted Sakura trying to mop around them.

One of the girls turned to Sakura and said, "Humph, aren't you that girl who that girl who modeled in the Vogue magazine with Akagi Arima? You're not pretty at all in real life."

The other girl kicked over the bucket. "Hey, if an upperclassman is talking to you, look at her. You think you're all that just because you were in some magazine and you're Kinomoto Touya's little sister, don't you?"

Sakura kept her head lowered and continued mopping.

"Why you little—" The older girl stamped down a foot on the mop to keep Sakura from cleaning. "I'll teach you how to respect your senpai."

Tomoyo was about to rush forward to intervene when at that moment, a golden-haired girl stepped out of the stall. She pushed in between the two girls and washed her hands in the sink. Through the reflection of the mirror, she glared at them with icy lavender eyes. Turning off the tap, she shook her wet hands, splashing water droplets on the girls, then wiped them on her skirt.

"Let's get out of here," said the first girl. The two girls sort of cowered around the golden-haired girl then fled from the bathroom. Tomoyo quietly slipped away to the music room before Sakura noticed her.

After Sakura finished cleaning all the bathrooms she wearily returned the mop to the supply closet. After she went to her locker and put on her shoes and slung her book-bag over her shoulder, she trudged out the school gates to find Tomoyo waiting for her.

Trying to cover the tiredness in her face, Sakura said brightly, "Tomoyo-chan! Did choir practice just end?"

Tomoyo nodded.

"I heard the choir club is preparing something for the cultural festival—you have a solo in it, right?" Sakura pounded her aching shoulder with a fist. "I can't believe I forgot my homework and textbook today. How clumsy of me. If onii-chan found out, he'd scold me." Sakura stopped her senseless chatter when she found that Tomoyo was just staring back with solemn violet eyes. "What's the matter, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Sakura-chan, it's okay," Tomoyo said. "You don't have to try so hard."

Sakura looked up, the smile dropping from her face. "I don't understand what you mean."

"You can just be yourself," Tomoyo burst out. "If you don't want to smile, don't smile. If you feel like crying, cry. It's all right. You don't have to try to forget him. Think about him if you want to. Reproach him if you want to. Just don't try to keep everything to yourself anymore. I'm here, Sakura-chan. You can tell me everything."

"I—" Sakura's voice wavered. First Eron, now Tomoyo. At this moment, she did not know whether to cry or laugh. Laugh at herself for being so foolish. She thought she was putting on a good act but in the end, she had been fooling no one. Everyone could see through her pitiful masquerade. Why couldn't everyone just leave her alone, pretend that everything was all right along with her. If everyone pretended, then she could perhaps believe things were all right. "I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan. I can't talk about him. It hurts too much. If I speak his name, I think I will crumble. If I start crying, I don't think I'll be able to stop again. If I think of him, I won't be able to forget him. And that's all I can do now—try not to remember him."

"You're not ready to tell me about what happened back in Hong Kong yet, are you?" Tomoyo asked softly. It had been two months already.

Sakura shook her head slowly. "Sorry." Instead, she gave her friend a tight hug of appreciation, burying away her silent tears.

Tomoyo could only pat her friend's back. Such was the position she was in, that she had no words of reassurance for her friend—to love was to put aside pride and caution, to risk it all and put yourself in the most vulnerable position. In this situation, Tomoyo could not pretend to understand. She couldn't tell Sakura as usual, "everything's going to turn out fine," because Tomoyo had never put herself in the position where she would actually risk all for love. She was afraid of being hurt, being vulnerable like Sakura had been.

_Stay still, Tomoyo, don't take a step forward… Don't let your heart move, and you won't get hurt. Stay where you __are,__ and you'll be safe. _

"Nee, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

Sakura swallowed hard. "When I am truly over him, I'll tell you about it. Someday, when it no longer hurts to speak his name, let us laugh and talk of old days. Right now, just for now, let me just not to remember."

"All right, Sakura-chan. I'll always be here, ready to listen," replied Tomoyo softly.

"Thanks." Sakura gave Tomoyo a smile, a small smile, but a genuine one.

_Every night, I have a dream, a haunting dream that leaves me drenched in cold sweat. It is a dream of you walking off, fading into the distance. I run faster and faster towards you, but I can never catch up. _

_Ah, so this was love… I can't breathe, I can't sleep. My heart feels like bricks are weighing it down._

_The past months, I have been trying my best not to think of him. But what's the use? Just a moment's relapse, and everything comes back more vividly than if he were standing right in front of me this moment. _

_I loved the way he called my name, slightly lower than his usual speaking voice, the way it rolled off the tip of his tongue, "Sakura." I ache to smoothen that one unruly lock of hair that always curled out of his chestnut brown hair, and still feel the touch of his long, lean hands, the back of them smooth and tanned, but his palms slightly hard from training with the sword. I miss his smile, rare, but completely genuine when he did. Some people have nice smiles or mean smiles, charming smiles or beautiful smiles. But his smile, which started slowly from the corner of his lips, slowly spreads, till his eyes gently laughed at me. Only his smile reached out to me, like a calm current rippling through my body, making me feel so warm inside. So compelled and drawn to that smile I was. And never will I see it again, or so I believed then._

_Tomoyo, next time I fall in love, I won't give all of me to anyone. It hurts too much, as if a part of me is missing, and I want it back. Next time, let it be light-hearted and sporadic, without the sore void in my heart. But I don't think there would be a next time. _

_Because my heart has burned up…__ Nothing but embers __are__ left where my heart once was, in this hollow, empty shell._

_I have been told time and distance can heal. But I said good-bye to him back in March, and here I am now in June, forever trapped in a single moment in time, unable to move on, unable to forget. I can't wait, I can't hope, I can't dream. I can't do anything. I can't even move on. Tell me Syaoran, what can I do? _

_If only I can forget…_

_**Wish-chan (4/1/2008): **_How many of you wondered what the meaning of Card Captor Sakura's third opening "Purachina/Platinum" was? As that song is one of my all-time favorite anime openings, I always pondered. I mean, "Catch me, Catch you," or "Groovy," is pretty self explanatory, but I always seek for deeper meaning at least with the Maaya Sakamoto and Yoko Kanno combi. Lyrics by Iwasato Hiroko. Anyhow, the last element card, The Metal, has finally been sealed. I'm surprised it hasn't been earlier. ;

I mentioned before that if New Trials was an anime, Utada Hikaru's _Sakura Drops_ would be the opening and Maaya Sakamoto's _Strobe no Sora_ would be the ending. A couple month ago, I was relistening to _Lucy_, the album that _Strobe no Sora_ was from and I rediscovered Maaya's _Koucha_. Just listening to the opening bars gave me chills, and I was like, wait, how can I not remember hearing this before. This is perfect as the ending for New Trials season four. Even the lyrics match well. (Maaya wrote them herself.) That's the beauty of the album Lucy—the lyrics sort of tell you a story as the tracks progress. And it's composed by Yoko Kanno.) Completely random but I've had Toto's _Africa_ stuck in my head for two weeks straight now. It's such an annoying addictive 80's song.

I'm going off on a different tangent. I was trying to figure out who would have graduated ranking #1 out of Seijou Junior High. There are lots of smart people in New Trials, I believe, but many different sorts of smarts. Obviously, Eriol would be the smartest for he's what I'd call a "genius." Then again, he has like a century years worth of knowledge to his advantage. But young Clow was the same. Then there's book-smart like Eron, hardworking-smart like Syaoran and street-smart like Kai. I think Sakura-chan might not do the best at school but she has great analytical thinking as you can tell in her strategies to seal Clow Cards and later dark forces, not to mention a great imagination. Tomoyo of course is the most well-rounded person whereas someone like Aki only gets good grades in school because of all the private tutoring... So who graduated with top honors from junior high…. bbambbarrabbam… (Obviously not Kai, Syaoran or Eron… nor Eriol, who because he's so smart is exceedingly lazy and does minimal work to pass.) Hmm… Who do you think did?

Well, the plot thickens. If you're having a hard time keeping track of the Li's, I made up the promised version 2 of the Li Clan Hierarchy at wishluv./liclan2.htm. It was constructed mainly for me to reference because the Li Clan has such a complicated structure. Poor Syao-chan.

Please email me at with comments because they are the fuel which keeps me churning out chapters. I had a sort of mini heart attack yesterday when I couldn't access my site last night but it was just down for maintenance. : ) Ah, the scariness of the digital world. Poof, my nine years of work can disappear just like that overnight. Like Syaoran did. Lol… If you haven't already, check out the Yahoo New Trials Ring at groups./group/newtrialsring/ And of course, visit my website at wishluv./ (thanks to Bilal-san for the bandwidth) and check out the latest Arc Four fanart at wishluv./ including Sakura's model shoot picture and Seijou High Uniform fanart. o Now on to writing Chapter 56. I really can't say much about the chapters themselves in fear of giving away spoilers. Sigh…


	95. Chapter 56: The Tea Party, Part 1

Chapter 56: The Tea Party

**Chapter 56: The Tea Party**

_'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves  
Did gyre and gimble in the wabe__;__  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe._

"Beware the Jabberwock, my son!  
The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!  
Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun  
_The__ frumious Bandersnatch!"_

_- Lewis Carrol, __The__ Jabberwocky_

**You are invited to Miho-chan's Mad Hatter's Tea Party Birthday Celebration at the Hiiragizawa Residence, June 3rd**

"Tomoyo-chan what did you get for Miho-chan's birthday?" asked Sakura, hugging close to her a tea set wrapped in pretty orange and yellow wrapping paper. The two girls walked up the steps to the Hiiragizawa residence front door.

"You'll see soon," replied Tomoyo mysteriously. She rang the doorbell to the front door.

Nakuru, dressed in a splendid floor-length gown, greeted them. Her long coppery hair was twisted up into a high up-do. "Come on in, come on in. Please go upstairs to get dressed."

"Hoe?" Sakura turned to Tomoyo. "Miho's party's a dress-up party?"

"Yes, it's an Alice in Wonderland costume party—we're supposed to get dressed as all the characters. Tomoyo-senpai designed all the costumes for me!" declared Miho, dressed in a sky blue dress with a white apron with lace hems and a large blue ribbon around her head. "_Alice in Wonderland_ used to be one of my favorite books when I was little. Eriol and my favorite book is _Alice in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking Glass_. That's where the Jabberwocky poem is from, but most people don't realize that."

"The book seems like nonsensical gibberish to me," stated Nakuru. "Well now, come on. We still need to get you two dressed.

Tomoyo and Sakura were ushered upstairs by Nakuru and they changed into their respective costumes—Tomoyo and Sakura were dressed in matching dresses as Twiddledee and Twiddledum.

"Why?" protested Sakura as Tomoyo fastened a red ribbon in her hair. "What am I supposed to be?"

"Twiddledee," replied Nakuru, the Duchess, looking over her checklist. "Or Twiddledum; which ever Tomoyo-chan isn't."

Sakura patted the large blue bow on her head, matching with Tomoyo's, which was red. She gaped when she saw what looked like a large, white bird soar straight into the window.

"What is the emergency?" asked Yue, flying in through the window. He glanced around suspiciously. "I don't sense a dark force."

"Oh, there you are," said Nakuru, handing Yue white bunny ears and looked over her guest list. "Mr. White Rabbit, check."

Yue frowned holding up the bunny ears with the tip of his fingers disdainfully. "You called me all the way over here to dress me up in this?"

Nakuru grinned cheekily. "It's Miho-chan's birthday. It was her explicit wish to see Yue dressed up like a rabbit."

Sakura remarked, "I remember when I got sucked into the Alice in Wonderland book back in fifth grade, Yukito-san was the White Rabbit."

"I remember," Tomoyo exclaimed. "We were so worried back then when you suddenly disappeared into the Alice in Wonderland book in the library."

At this, Sakura, glazing over Tomoyo's intentional leaving out of who the other person had been, stated, "That's right—Yukito-san was the White Rabbit, onii-chan was the Mad Hatter, Tomoyo-chan was Humpty Dumpty…" She trailed off. And Syaoran had been Twiddledee and Twiddledum. Sakura almost smiled at the recollection of Syaoran in a penguin-suit in her little trip to Wonderland. "And Eriol-kun was..."

As if on cue, Eriol walked in a gray waistcoat and white pants, red scarf at throat, with gray ears and a matching gray-white striped tail.

"The Cheshire Cat!" exclaimed Sakura.

Eriol smiled in a most Cheshire Cat-like manner. "If you are dressed, please join us downstairs."

Suppi-chan flew off the bed, waving his striped tail.

"And what are you, Suppi-chan?" Sakura asked.

"The Jabberwocky," replied Suppi-chan nonchalantly.

"And I'm Humpty Dumpty," stated Kero-chan in a round, white egg costume.

Nakuru tapped her feet impatiently. "Well, hurry on downstairs. We're starting the Tea Party now."

The guests gathered in Eriol's great dining hall that was rarely used; Nakuru and Suppi-chan had spent all day cleaning and decorating the room. At the head of the long table sat Miho, dressed in a blue dress and white apron as the heroine, Alice. To her right sat her mother, resplendent in a rich scarlet velvet dress as the Queen of Hearts, her long auburn hair pulled back into a bun and a golden crown on her head. To Miho's left sat Eriol, the Cheshire Cat and next to him sat Mizuki Kaho, dressed as the Mad Hatter, exuding femininity even in a brocaded gold vest and a silk scarf at her throat and a violet top hat.

"Mizuki-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed running to their homeroom teacher and taking a seat next to her, and Tomoyo followed after her, a little stiltedly, as she bowed to Mizuki-sensei.

"Thank you for the beautiful costume, Tomoyo-san," said Kaho, smiling at her student.

"It was my pleasure making them," said Tomoyo.

"Really, you outdid yourself this time, Tomoyo-san" complimented Eriol, who seemed quite pleased with his outfit as he wiggled his soft cat ears which almost seemed like they grew from his head. "What a splendid gift for Miho's birthday."

Nakuru and Yue took the seat across from Sakura, and Miara had the courage to actually reach out and touch Yue's bunny ears. He only patiently permitted it because Miara could not see, and her hands served her as eyes now.

"Yue-san, you have such soft hair—what shampoo do you use?" Miara asked with a straight face.

The girls at the table sighed wistfully—they all secretly desired to touch Yue's long, silky silver hair but never would have the nerve to.

Suppi-chan and Kero-chan sat directly on the table, excitedly peering at all the goodies laden on the table covered in gingham-print table cloth. There were tiny scones with thick curdled cream and homemade strawberry jam, dainty finger sandwiches, blueberry muffins, slivers of brie cheese on crackers and slices of quiche lorraine. There were pots of English Breakfast tea and jugs of thick whole milk and fresh honey to sweeten the tea. Everybody helped themselves to the elegant food, while Suppi-chan and Kero-chan had a contest of who could stuff more buttermilk scones in their mouths. Yue merely sipped on black tea.

"Well, let us toast to our lovely birthday girl," announced Eriol as the food from the table had diminished considerably, and Suppi-chan was starting to get drunk from sugar. "To Miho-chan!"

Everybody raised their rose-print teacups and chimed in, "To Miho-chan! Happy Birthday! _Tanjobi omodeto_!"

Nakuru brought in the lighted three-tiered cake, vanilla with orange cream, lighted with fifteen candles. "Miara-san made this cake for you, Miho-chan," she said, smiling at Miara, who blushed.

"This time, the cake will actually taste good," said Miara. "Because Eriol-kun assisted me."

"I loved all the cakes that you baked for me, okaa-san," replied Miho, smiling as the candlelight flickered at her merrily. She blew out the candles and then closed her eyes in silent prayer.

"Well, your birthday present as you requested, Miho," said Eriol, walking over to the grand piano which had been moved to the dining room. "Miara-san's favorite song, _The Rose_. I will be accompanying Tomoyo-san."

Tomoyo brushed the crumbs from her lips and walked up next to the piano.

"You two did enough for me already, arranging such a lovely party, creating such beautiful costumes," said Miho.

"This is a song requested by Miara-san," Eriol said. He began to strum the soft opening chords of "The Rose."

Tomoyo joined in her soft sweet voice, in English,

"_Some say love, it is a river that drowns the tender reeds,_

_Some say love, it is a razor, that leaves your soul to bleed,_

_Some say love, it is a hunger, an endless aching need,_

_I say love, it is a flower, and you it's only seed…"_

Listeners found tears in their eyes as they listened to the simple yet poignant combination of Tomoyo's quietly beautiful voice with Eriol's mellow accompaniment.

"_When the night has been too lonely and the night, has been too long,_

_And you say, that love is only, for the lucky and the strong,_

_Just remember in the winter, far beneath the bitter snow,_

_Lies__ the seed, that with the sun's love, becomes the rose."_

When the last chord lingered off, everybody broke into applause.

Miara dabbed the corner of her eyes. Music was dearer to her than ever before since the light had left her eyes. Every day, she looked most forward to the evening when Eriol always would play a tune or two for the family in the parlor. Miho would do her homework on the sofa, Suppi-chan would quietly read, and even Nakuru would stop bustling about and sit down to listen to Eriol play. And Miara would close her eyes, listening to the array of pretty tunes Eriol would choose, ranging from Chopin's _Fantasie_ to pop tunes and little songs he composed. Sometimes Kaho would join them in the lounge with test papers to grade. Today, Tomoyo's heavenly voice added another dimension to Eriol's playing though.

"Umm, this onii-chan and my present," said Sakura, handing Miho her present. Actually, Touya had mostly paid for the present, but she had chosen it. "It really doesn't measure to Tomoyo-chan's, but…"

"A Peter Rabbit tea set!" exclaimed Miho. "How did you know I love Peter Rabbit?"

Meanwhile, Miara gave her daughter a leather blank journal, and Nakuru gave Miho a new lunch bag. Yue, after awkwardly poking around in his pocket handed Miho a white quill. "Its ink will never dry," he remarked offhandedly. Sakura and Tomoyo were mighty jealous because they suspected the feather was from Yue's magnificent white wings.

"My, Yue-san's gift completely overshadows mine," remarked Kaho, who had prepared a Parkman fountain pen set for Miho.

"Oh, I've always wanted Parkman though," stated Miho, though they all knew nothing really beat the feather quill.

Sakura swore that she saw Yue smirk, but she could not tell because he did so behind his long sheet of silver hair.

Miho's eyes misted as she looked around at her friends. "Thank you all, so much. This was such a wonderful birthday—I'll never forget how we are all gathered together like this." She looked up at her mother and gave her a tight hug. Then she turned to Eriol and gave him a peck on the cheek. To everyone's amusement, Eriol blushed.

For the first time in months, the group partied merrily into the night. Only once in a while did Miho gaze at the empty seat at the end of the long table, where a crown was set on top of a card—the King of Hearts. She sighed wistfully.

Nakuru reached into her pocket and commented, "Oh yes, the postman delivered this earlier today. It's addressed to you. There's no return address though."

Miho took the envelope with trembling hands and tore it open. For a moment, she stared at the front page of a thick stack of papers. Then, her face crumpled as she held the papers to her chest.

"What is it, Miho?" Nakuru asked curiously.

Miho shook her head as tears started to stream from her face. "Baka onii-chan."

Sakura thought that they were tears of happiness this time, though.

The others took this as a cue for the party to end. "Let's go upstairs and change," whispered Tomoyo to Sakura, who nodded, looking over her shoulders at Miho inquisitively.

As they headed upstairs, they passed by the end hall with Mirror of Truth. Slowly, Sakura walked towards the mirror—Kai had returned it to Miho and her mother after all. Sakura felt compelled to walk up to it and stared into the mirror. She jumped at the reflection. In the glass, Syaoran gazed back at her with sad amber eyes.

Sakura stepped back and rapidly spun around, to see if anyone was standing behind her. She was greeted only by the empty hallway. He wasn't here. She shook her head—now she was seeing things. Of course he wasn't back in Japan. Though she never spoke his name, even now, after two months had passed, his presence was as looming as if he was still here.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo.

Sakura turned to her friend, praying Tomoyo didn't suspect what had just happened. In a light voice, she chattered, "When did you and Eriol-kun prepare all this for Miho-chan? You should have told me; I would have helped out. And that song you sang was so pretty; you must have practiced a lot with Eriol-kun beforehand."

"No, we only ran through it once before," replied Tomoyo.

Sakura gaped. "Wow, pros are really different—it took me half a year to sing all of Juliet's songs properly for Star-Crossed."

"I knew the song from before—it wasn't too difficult to learn; and Eriol-kun and I have collaborated on projects often enough so we work well together." Tomoyo sighed. But sometimes, the closer you think you got to a person, the further away they seemed.

"Well, let's head on out after saying goodbye to Miho-chan." Without glancing back, Sakura walked away from the Mirror of Truth, afraid of whom she would see if she looked again.

The entire student body of Seijou High was bustling in anticipation to prepare for the annual summer cultural fair. There was much competition between classes over which class would host the best activity. Sakura's classmates were excited to brainstorm ideas for what Class 1-2 could do for the fair.

While Mizuki Kaho enjoyed teaching class, there was nothing she enjoyed as much as planning for special events. Mizuki Kaho made a chart on the chalkboard to count votes of what the students wanted to do. "So, did you all come to a consensus about what to do for the cultural fair? You are all such a talented bunch, I look forward to your ideas."

"We should do a maid cosplay café!" called out the class president Akagi Aki.

"No, we should do a play!" called out Naoko, eyes sparkling in anticipation.

"Cinderella!" exclaimed another classmate. "We should put on Cinderella."

"No, we should do Sleeping Beauty!" called out Yamazaki Takashi, jumping on his desk with a dramatic sweep of his hand to his mouth. "Oh ho ho ho."

There was a titter amongst those who had been in Mizuki-sensei's fifth grade class at Tomoeda Elementary as they recalled their beloved Sakura-chan as the prince, along with the legendary performance of stoic Li Syaoran as the most horrendous princess in the history all elementary school performances.

"No, no, we should have a cross-dressing restaurant," declared a female classmate, eying all the bishounen in the class—she would love to see Eron, Eriol and Aki dress up as girls.

Erika flipped back her hair and declared, "I think we should have a beauty pageant. With the guys participating as females also."

There was a squeal of excitement amongst the female members of the class—though on the down side, some of the boys in the class might look prettier in drag then the girls.

"And what do you propose, Daidouji-san, Hiiragizawa-kun?" said Mizuki-sensei, glancing at the quiet left-hand back section of the room.

Looking up, Tomoyo replied, "Well, I think a café is a good way to put to use the various talent we have in this class. However, the maid café and cross-dressing café is pretty common and will probably be taken by other classes. We need a clench to set our class' café apart from other—a unique theme. Desserts, dango and other sweets are common food that are easy to make and are commonly served in classes. I feel like it would suit us better if we serve some specialty food, such as tea. Do you agree, Eriol-kun?"

Business-minded Eriol nodded. "Tomoyo-san is correct—a tea café would be a profitable enterprise because many people would become thirsty throughout the day since most students will focus on selling salt snacks. Tea is a universal drink and derives from all different cultures. And to add new flavor to the café, we can have stations with teas from all different parts of the world and waiters and waitresses dressed in that country's traditional costumes."

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Chiharu. "Like we're being taken across the world through tea."

"A taste of each culture—Darjeeling from India, matcha from Japan, Earl of Grey from England, jasmine tea from China…" Takashi grinned—he loved Eriol's ideas.

The tea café idea caught on quickly despite Aki's protest that he wanted a maid café—but he was solaced when he learned the English waitresses will all be decked in pretty frilly aprons for their tea café. After all, it was widely accepted in class 1-2 that Tomoyo and Eriol were the shadow leaders of the classes—whatever decision those two made oftentimes became the majority consensus of the other students. The two were influential not because they were well-versed and undeniably talented, but because they were well-respected and admired by students and teachers alike.

Mizuki-sensei wrote on the chalkboard a list of regions—England, Japan, China and India, and then wrote under the list the names of the students who wanted to represent each country.

Eriol and Tomoyo were unanimously voted as leaders of the English tea section; Tomoyo was also called upon to coordinate the class 1-2's uniform designs as she had done year after year for their class. Meanwhile, Yamazaki Takashi volunteered for the Indian section because he wanted to wear a turban, and he and Chiharu were voted as heads of the Indian tea section. Aki, as the son of a prestigious Japanese family, had learned from famous tea masters the art of the traditional Japanese tea ceremony, and he and Rika, who was the most skilled in home economics, talented in flower arranging and playing the _koto_ amongst other things, were assigned to lead the Japanese tea ceremony section, which by default would likely to be the most popular section. The twins meanwhile were unanimously assigned as leaders of the Chinese tea section.

"So, Eron-kun, Erika-chan, I always meant to ask you two, are you full Chinese, part Chinese or what?" questioned Naoko, leaning over to Eron's desk. Sakura glanced at her deskmate—she too had always wondered but never had a chance to ask.

Eron smiled pleasantly. "We're mutts—part Japanese, part Chinese, part Dutch, part royalty, part murderer and part goodness knows what else."

Needless to say, nobody ever asked the twins again about their ethnicity.

The week before the cultural fair, the entire school completely went into preparation mode. Seijou High students of all levels were found running about the campus, painting large banners, directing students and scrambling to make sure that everything was ready in time. Many students stayed at school late into the night in preparation.

Lately, Classroom 1-2 was filled with a sweet, exotic spicy smell from the various teas. Sakura's classmates were extremely jittery and hyper from excess caffeine consumption due to each member being compelled to drink samples of everyone's tea concoctions. Firstly, supplies were ordered by Tomoyo, whose mother had connections with the best tea companies in the world. Organized Naoko was assigned to be tea keeper, making sure the exotic tea leaves and delicate tea bags were stored and counted after each day.

Costumes were already done thanks to Tomoyo's patterns—everyone sewed their own costumes (or had their mothers, or fathers, sew them). Sakura had completed most of her own costume with the help of her father, who had always been an expert sewer. The Indian section was by the far the flashiest and grandiose, as Naoko and Chiharu swirled around in their intricately beaded saris and fastened sheer veils over their heads. The Japanese tea team was the only group that didn't have to make their own costumes as most of them owned kimonos or borrowed their parents' kimonos. Erika's crimson form-fitting _qipao_ with the scandalously short hemline had created a sensation throughout the school, and the male students from all classes swore to visit the Chinese tea station. Of course, the elegant English tea section would likely be most popular with the female students, but Tomoyo and Sakura as the waitresses would likely attract admiring male student customers.

"Rika-chan, can you help me with my obi?" asked Naoko, holding up her crimson sash to Rika.

"Here, I can do it," said Rika, helping Naoko tie her obi.

"Rika-chan is so talented!" exclaimed Naoko, hoping to muster a smile from her friend. It had been months since they last heard from Terada-sensei, but Rika was still going strong. And she looked lovelier than ever wearing a kimono and playing a melancholic tune on the _koto. _Naoko glanced over at their classmate Yutaka Ichiro—apparently he thought Rika looked beautiful as well and was pouring tea over his feet instead of the cup. It had been a surprise to them all when Yutaka Ichiro, who had been in a different class back in junior high, turned up to be in their same homeroom this year. After confessing his feelings to Rika last winter, he had seemed pretty dejected when gently declined him.

"I'm going to the restroom to wash the pots," said Rika, gathering the empty pots.

Yutaka Ichiro glanced up and saw that Rika was leaving the classroom. He trailed out after her.

"Here, I can take that, Sasaki-san," Yutaka Ichiro said, catching up with Rika. "You might splash water on your kimono."

"I can manage it," Rika said with a tight smile. "But thank you, Yutaka-kun."

"S-sasaki-san," Ichiro stammered. "D-do you remember I confessed to you last winter?"

Blushing, Rika nodded.

"I—I still like you, Sasaki-san. Please go out with me!" Ichiro stated, bowing his head down.

Rika blinked around helplessly. Why wasn't Chiharu or Naoko around at a time like this? "I-I..." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Yutaka-kun. I appreciate your feelings, but I can't go out with you."

"Why, is it because of that teacher? He's gone now. You deserve better than him!" broke out Yutaka Ichiro in all earnesty.

"I'm sorry, Yutaka-kun," Rika said, rushing away to the restroom.

Yutaka Ichiro's face contorted, and he ripped a flier of the cultural fair off the wall.

At that moment, Eron came in with a pitcher of water. "You all right there, Yutaka?"

Taking a glance at his classmate, Ichirio walked away.

Preparation was coming to wraps and the students were eager to present their hard work to friends, family and peers the following day.

It was already near nine o'clock in the evening and all the other students had long since completed their preparation work, ready to get a good night's sleep before the big day. Sakura yawned, glad that school work had been halted for the cultural festival preparation.

Remembering she had forgotten her cell phone in her desk, she walked back into classroom 1-2, to find Eron still bent over on the floor, painting on a large banner sheet block letters that would eventually spell out "Chinese Tea Section."

"Eron-kun, why are you still here?" Sakura exclaimed. "Where's everyone else?"

Eron looked up, blowing up a loose strand of violet-blue hair from his forehead. "I'm almost finished. I just need to finish up this sign, and then write out the menu…"

"What have you been doing all week long?" asked Sakura. "All the other groups have finished with posters two days ago."

"I don't know… I was trying to brew the perfect oolong tea," replied Eron glumly. "I don't know too much about teas in the first place—I've never brewed a single pot before this week. In fact, I don't even _like_ the taste of tea. It's bitter, it burns your tongue and it smells bad. I'm more of a wine person."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You're underage—you shouldn't be consuming wine. Besides, if you didn't know anything about Chinese tea, why did you agree to become the section leader?"

Eron stared back exasperatedly. Obviously he would not admit he did not know something.

Sighing, Sakura eyed the wobbly letters painted on the paper with purple paint. An elementary school student could have done better. Picking up an extra paintbrush, she dipped it into the can of purple pigment and began working on the lettering on the opposite end of the banner.

"What are you doing?" demanded Eron. "You're in the English tea section and aren't you guys finished with preparation already?"

Sakura carefully colored in the letters traced lightly on the paper with pencil. "Obviously Erika-chan wouldn't help out with anything, and you probably took on all the responsibilities of finishing everything up because you're the section leader. Everybody went home thinking you have everything in control, but in the end, you took on more than you can finish on your own. Aren't I right?"

At this Eron pouted and dunked his paintbrush into the paint bucket. She was right.

"Eron, do you know what the purpose of a cultural fair is?" Sakura waited patiently for an answer.

Eron shrugged. "I don't know. Seems like a waste of time for me. We could be studying, preparing for college examinations. I guess students get to show off their skills, raise some money. Create entertainment for other students and their family."

"No." Sakura looked up from the banner. "We have cultural fairs for teamwork. It's true, we sometimes work harder preparing for the cultural fair than we do for school—and then, on the actual day, it goes by so quickly and it's over. But all the hard work, all the preparation we do, we do it with other people. We learn how to work in groups, cooperate as we wouldn't do usually in the classroom. That's the fun of it."

Eron frowned at the crooked line he made with the dripping paint. "Sakura, don't you have something like the 'Draw' Card. Or… hmm… the Create will do. "

"That's not the point of it! We must do everything by hand!" exclaimed Sakura determinedly. "I'm going to help out with this, and we will finish the Chinese section by tomorrow morning!"

Late into the night, the two finally finished painting the banner and writing out the menu.

"Finished!" exclaimed Sakura, setting down her wide brush.

"It looks good," Eron declared in awe, looking at the lettering on the banner which Sakura had remedied by contouring with black paint.

"And our menu looks better than even the Japanese menu," declared Sakura proudly. "Aki-kun had it written out by a professional calligrapher."

"So much for the handwork," muttered Eron. "We could have done that too then."

Sakura shook her head. "Well, we better get home—tomorrow's going to be a long day," said Sakura, reaching over to the empty paint can the same time that Eron did. She drew back at the touch of his hands.

He looked up at her then grinned. "Ah, you have paint on your face," Eron said, reaching over instinctively to wipe it off for her. Sakura, flustered, rapidly wiped her face on her sleeve.

Eron chuckled. "You smeared it all over your cheek now. Here, let me wipe it off." He took a clean piece of napkin and dabbed it into the jar of water and carefully wiped the purple smudge on Sakura's cheek.

"Wait, I can do it now," Sakura said, taking the napkin from Eron's hand. "Here, I'll take the brushes to the sink and clean them. You can put the banner on the table in the back and let it dry."

"Sure." Eron drew his hands away from Sakura. "Thanks for helping out—I'd have been stuck here all night without your help."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Eron. "Do you really want me to believe that you'd have stayed here all night to finish that poster? You could simply use some magic to finish it, you know."

"Perhaps. But then, you wouldn't have peaked in the classroom and felt sorry for me and stayed to help me," replied Eron.

"I would have done it for any classmate," replied Sakura, drawing back abruptly. "Besides, I didn't have much to do in my section because Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan are so on top of things."

"Those who are a match made in heaven," said Eron with a hint of sarcasm. "I swear, the two paired together, the sadistic devil and the scheming angel, makes me and Erika feel like saints."

At this, Sakura could not help nodding. "Thank goodness they are my friends, or else, I'd feel quite scared of what they can accomplish together.

Eron chuckled at this.

"Goodness, it's quite windy outside," remarked Sakura. "Oh dear, I should probably go to the rooftop and get our posters—we left them up there to dry quickly. They might blow away at this rate."

"I'll go up with you—you might need a hand," said Eron.

Standing on the Seijou High School roof deck, Eron remarked, "The view from here at nighttime is pretty spectacular."

"Look, we can see the Seijou Junior High roof deck from here," Sakura commented. "Kai-kun used to go up there all the time when he was ditching class."

"You sealed the Plague from there, didn't you?" Eron said quietly.

Sakura looked up at Eron's golden eyes, gleaming against the midnight sky.

Eron turned to her with a sad smile. "Did I ever thank you for sealing the dark force? You probably don't know, but back then I was fighting too. I never meant for it to be released. But I was too weak to hold it back." He leaned against the barb wire, cool against his palm. His long ponytail whipped back in the night wind.

"Eron-kun…"

"I would have surrendered to darkness then, if I didn't feel your aura reach out to me. It was such a warm, rose-colored aura. With that, I was able to fight back too," Eron said.

Not knowing how to respond, Sakura began to roll up the posters for the English Tea Café so that she could take it back to the classroom. Thinking about the Plague brought back memories of moments that she didn't want to recall.

Eron looked back. "Do you hear a noise on the opposite end?"

Sakura nodded, glancing up. "Who can still be at school at this hour?"

"It could be some upperclassman preparing for the cultural fair tomorrow." Eron tentatively tip-toed forward. "Or it could be…" He made a scary expression and waved his hands in the air.

"Hoe…" Sakura shuddered. "Naoko-chan told me about the seven school mysteries, and one of them was the roof deck ghost."

"And you're still scared of ghosts?" Eron chuckled. Though he felt inclined to tease Sakura a bit more, he glanced up and stated, "Hey, isn't that Yutaka-kun, Sasaki-san's deskmate?"

Sakura instantly recognized the short brown hair and stocky stature. His back was turned to them, and he did not notice his classmates footsteps. "It is Yutaka-kun. What's he doing, climbing up the barbed wire fence?"

"Yutaka—that's dangerous. Get down here!" Eron called out.

Now balancing on the top of the fence around the rooftop, Yutaka Ichiro gazed down at Eron with glazed eyes. "Hello, soccer team vice-captain."

"What are you doing?" Eron demanded.

Yutaka Ichiro glanced between the roof and then down below, many stories below the school. "Rika-chan turned me down. That wretched old teacher Terada Yoshiyuki is no longer here, but she still loves him instead. Why?"

Eron's eyes rounded, and he turned to Sakura. "Sasaki-san's your friend. What's going on?"

"Rika-chan—Yutaka-kun liked Rika-chan back in junior high," said Sakura. "But how does he know about Terada-sensei? I thought the school tried to keep that hushed up."

A twisted smile came over Yutaka Ichiro's face. "You guys didn't know, did you? I saw the two. At the ski resort. Kinomoto-san. You're friends with my Rika-chan, right?" He wobbled on the fence. "She's messed up. You tell me, why would she pick that teacher out of all the guys out there? I hate him. I hate Terada Yoshiyuki."

"Be reasonable, Yutaka-kun. Come down from there," Sakura called out.

"I saw them together. And then I knew. Rika-chan, who pretended to be so pure and innocent—she won't be my Rika-chan. So I told them. I told them everything!"

"Told what?" Sakura asked, frowning.

"I told the school administration," replied Ichiro with a short laugh. "I told them about Terada-sensei and Rika-chan. So that Terada-sensei was fired. Nobody knew it was me. If Rika-chan knew, she would have hated me. I was the one who took her precious sensei away from her!"

Sakura vividly recalled Rika's tear-filled eyes as Terada-sensei announced his resignation last semester. Rika, who was always composed and steady, crumpled onto her knees and cried on her friends' shoulders back then. Yet, Rika today was still so brave and strong. If there was anyone hurting more than Sakura at this moment, it was Rika. Because there really was no reason for her to be separated with Terada-sensei. Their relationship had been beautiful and sincere. But someone had to taint it, ruin it all. Trying to keep a level voice, Sakura called out to her frantic classmate, "Rika-chan's not that kind of person. She's the kindest, sweetest person I know. She won't hate anyone. And no matter what you did, she would understand and forgive you."

"What do you know?" Ichiro cried out. He stared down over the edge of the building. "What do you know about being rejected by the person you love the most?"

"Yutaka-kun…" Sakura's green eyes narrowed in sorrow. "Please, come down from there."

Eron gripped Sakura's shoulder. "It's no use. He's possessed by a dark force."

"I thought it might be one—what kind of dark force is that?" Sakura asked dully. "It's nothing like I've ever sense before."

"It's one of the Emotions—they're not easy to detect because they mingle so well with human nature," stated Eron.

"The Emotions?" Sakura repeated with a shudder.

"Yes, they were all released back when I lost grip over the dark forces," replied Eron. "They breed in the hearts of those who are at their most vulnerable."

Sakura asked slowly, "How do you seal the Emotions?"

"I'm not sure," replied Eron. "Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" murmured Sakura, not taking her eyes off Yutaka-kun. It was not like she could release her staff in front of him, anyway.

"For not being stronger," replied Eron. "And wiser." For not being Li Syaoran. He inched closer towards the fence. What would Syaoran do in a situation like this? When Syaoran had been the captain of the soccer team, he had been strict and almost despotic. But everyone still listened to him and followed his instructions. Why? Because he understood how to work in a team.

Yutaka finally noticed that Eron had been drawing nearer. He shouted, "Don't come nearer! If you come nearer, I'm going to jump."

"Don't be silly!" called out Sakura. "Why would you want to take your own life? What's more joyful than living? Sure, there's sad and painful moments too. But there's so much beauty in life. If you're dead, you can't do anything about it." She recalled Subaru, who had wanted so badly to live. "There are those who don't have the choice. Yet you, you're perfectly healthy a strong. So what if Rika-chan doesn't love you? How can she love someone who doesn't love himself? Value your own life first, Yutaka-kun!"

"Umm… Sakura… that's not the most sensitive thing to be saying to him right now," murmured Eron.

"But I know what it is like. When I was sealing the Plague, I thought it was okay to sacrifice myself if I could conquer that dark force. But I was wrong. It would have made many people sad. I would have hurt otou-san, onii-chan and Tomoyo-chan… all my friends who were waiting for me." Sakura swallowed a lump in her throat as she gazed up at Ichirio and said to him, "If you love Rika-chan, don't just say it! Prove it to her. Someone once told me, if you love someone, the greatest happiness is to see that person happy. Doing something like this, don't you think it would make her sad?"

"So what? She wouldn't care whether I existed or not," lashed out Ichiro. "What do you know what it feels like to not have anything?"

Eron frowned as he stated, "I know what it feels like to love someone who doesn't love you in return. But you should feel blessed. You still have so much going for you. So, your parents are not together anymore. At least you have a mother and a father. Well, Erika and I never even had parents. We grew up in the orphanage. But do you see either of us wallowing in self-pity about it? We're humans; we all have problems. So deal with it. Be a man." While talking, Eron had reached up close enough to grab his classmate by the ankle and drag him down.

Ichiro topped over and fell back onto the rooftop. "What are you doing?" he roared. He took Eron's shirt by the collar.

Grimacing, Eron shoved away Yutaka Ichiro's hand. "Get a grip of yourself and snap out of it."

Tumbling back, Ichiro glared up at Eron. His eyes glowed an eerie red. Then he stared at Sakura. Slowly, he picked up a folded chair by the wall and raised it above his head. "Kinomoto-san, this is your fault. You interrupted me!" With all his strength, he stumbled forward and brought the chair down with full force.

"What do you think you're doing?" Eron demanded, arms raised above his head as the chair crashed down, blocking it from touching Sakura. The chair cracked in half.

"Ugh!" Ichiro dropped the broken chair on the ground. The physical impact seemed to have stunned him more than Eron.

"Eron-kun!" Sakura exclaimed as Eron cringed from the impact of the metal chair on his body. She gazed up at Yutaka Ichiro with imploring eyes and ventured to reach out and touch his hands. To her relief, he did not push her away. "Yutaka-kun. Perhaps I don't know you very well, but as a classmate, I can say this. Please have a little faith in yourself. And no matter how much despair you feel at this moment, everything will turn out okay." A drop of tear fell from her eyes. In truth, she no longer had certainty in these words at all. Yet, it was all that she could say.

Suddenly, Yutaka Ichiro dropped onto his knees, swallowing a lump in his throat. He began to sob uncontrollably. A dark shadow seemed to lift from him, and he toppled over, unconscious.

"In his moment of desperation, all he wanted was a little word of reassurance," murmured Eron. He grimaced as he tried to move.

"Oh Eron-kun. Why did you do that? You're hurt now," Sakura said, rushing up to Eron.

"A few bruises won't kill me and probably will do some good for my vanity," replied Eron with a crooked grin. "Besides, consider this retribution for hurting you before. I once bruised your back pretty badly, if I recall." Syaoran had given him quite a beating back then, also. "Well, what about you? You look pretty shaken up."

"I'm okay," replied Sakura, folding her arms closer around her.

"Yutaka will be all right. He's a good guy. He's the sort of guy who turned up to soccer practice rain or storm with a stupid smile. Everybody has times when they are lead astray. Only, some are not so blessed and don't have anyone to guide them back to the right track." Eron paused.

Sakura felt like Eron was no longer talking about Yutaka Ichiro. "How did you know about Yutaka-kun's family situation?" she asked.

"About his mother and father's separation?" Eron smiled wistfully. "Last year, Yutaka-kun had to miss a number of soccer practices. It is the captain and vice-captain's business to know the reason why."

"You never involved yourself in other people's business before."

"Maybe your nosiness in contagious," replied Eron. He sighed. Actually, Eron could have cared less back then. It had been Syaoran who had kept Yutaka from being dismissed from the team when he learned about his teammate's family situation. Otherwise, Yutaka Ichiro would not have been able to play in the Junior Soccer Championship, let alone as a starter. But Eron was not going to tell Sakura this. He glanced back above the doorway leading to the rooftop. There stood a figure draped in a dark hood, silently gazing at them with violet eyes.

When Yutaka Ichiro finally awoke with a start, he found himself at his desk in the classroom. He was greeted by a grim Eron, who sat across from him, arms crossed. "Eh? Why am I still at school? What time is it, Chang-kun?"

"Way past midnight. You must have been really tired after all the preparation for the café—you've been sleeping at your desk for hours," Eron said. "Hurry and go home so you can get some rest before the big day tomorrow."

"I will," Ichiro said, gathering his book bag and dashing out the door. He paused for a second. "I'm sorry, Kinomoto-san, Chang-kun, about earlier…"

"You should be… You were snoring so loudly that all the letters on the poster came out crooked," stated Eron, arms crossed. "Right, Sakura?"

Sakura replied, "Don't worry, Yutaka-kun—it's because Eron-kun is bad a painter."

Yutaka Ichiro smiled sadly. "Thank you, Kinomoto-san, Chang-kun. I'll try my best to be stronger… When I'm strong enough, I'll apologize to Sasaki-san for what I did…Umm… I'll see you tomorrow then!" He hurried out of the classroom.

"Well, let's head on home too then," yawned Eron. The two walked out slowly. Eron walked slightly stiffly from the impact of the chair earlier.

Sakura remarked, "You're awfully nice these days, Eron-kun. I've never seen you act so nice to anyone besides your sister."

"People change," Eron replied. "I admit it's as difficult for me to lose my mean streak as it would be for you to gain one. Nonetheless, I've been trying to change for your sake. So that you won't need to reproach me anymore."

Everything Eron said, every time he smiled that wistful smile, Sakura couldn't help wondering why now, why was he showing such kindness when she felt most vulnerable? "And why are you doing all this for me, Eron-kun?" Sakura demanded, halting in front of the school gates. There was no light anywhere on campus at this hour.

"You already know why, Sakura," said Eron quietly. "It's because I love you."

There was an awkward silence.

Eron sighed. "I know this is not the time and place to be saying this. But I want you to know I can't hide the way I feel forever."

She finally replied after another prolonged pause. "Eron-kun, you don't truly love me."

"How can you determine that?"

Sakura reflected for a moment and worded carefully, "What you like is an idealized version of me—you haven't seen me at my weakest, my silliest, my angriest, my ugliest moments."

Eron scowled. "And _he_ has?"

"He has," she replied softly. "We've been through everything together—there is nothing left I can show him that he doesn't already know." _Ah, except one thing. I haven't showed him yet how much I love him… But it's too late now. _

"So what, you've been together longer. But it's me here. I'm standing before you now," Eron lashed out.

The bright moonlight glistened like a halo around Eron's dark violet hair. Sakura smiled wistfully. "Eron-kun, Yukito-san once told me that the person I like best is not him. That the reason I like him is because he reminds me of my father. I thought about it, and it was correct to a certain extent. Except, it wasn't completely true. I didn't quite like Yukito-san solely because he resembled my father. For a little while, I was hurt because it seemed like Yukito-san was condescending upon my feelings. But it was not that. In the long run, I learned how to differentiate the feeling of liking a person as a person versus liking a person because that person really is the most important person to me."

"What's the difference?" Eron asked sullenly.

"Should I tell you a secret?" Sakura stared up at the orange clouds sailing across the dusky sky with all the leisure in the world. "I actually like Yukito-san as much, if not even more than I did five years ago. That hasn't changed. It's just, I realize the way I like him is always going to stay like that—as an elementary school girl's first crush, nothing more."

"Must be nice to have such a loving heart," replied Eron snidely. He was not a prepubescent boy with some silly puppy love—was that all Sakura thought he amounted to? The temper he had tried so hard to curtail over these past months was beginning to flair up again.

"I like Eron-kun a lot too. Sometimes you made me really angry, and I still can't figure out what you're thinking. I'm still half convinced your up to something evil—but I still like you enough, because here I am, talking to you like this." Sakura stared into Eron's golden-hazel eyes, eyes that held a mystique as if his vision of the world was different than anyone else's. "Eron-kun, have you ever thought who the number one person in your life is?"

Eron didn't need to think—there only had been one person who had truly mattered to him in his life.

"And you're the most important person for her too," Sakura said. "I know that without asking. For me, I am at ease because onii-chan found his most important person. Both Yukito-san and onii-chan are happy, and that made me relieved, even when I was disappointed back when I was rejected by Yukito-san."

"Well, who's _your_ most important person, may I ask?" Eron asked crossly.

"Why, Tomoyo-chan of course," replied Sakura flippantly. "Tomoyo-chan has always been there for me, from the beginning till now. And I will be there for her until she doesn't need me anymore."

At this, Eron smiled lopsided. He had a good idea of how Yutaka must have been feeling now. "I have too much competition, don't I? I've known you for a shorter time and met you under not the most pleasant of circumstances. But in the end, you'll see who the one standing beside you is. In a situation when everything is unfavorable on my side, the least you can do is give me a chance, no? Let's take things step by step. Let me be a friend to you now, since friendship is all you ask for at the moment."

"Thanks, Eron-kun," said Sakura, feeling more at ease than before the conversation had started. Somehow, when with Eron, she felt as if she was trapped in a cage whose barb wires would enclose tighter and tighter around her if she struggled. She did not know if it was the hypnotic glow of his eyes or the suave yet dangerous undertone of his voice. But today, for the first time, she felt as if the cage door had opened. _If nothing else, I think Eron has become a friend. __A good friend._

The annual Seijou High School Summer Cultural Fair commenced with students in high spirits as their hard work was finally put on display. Family and relatives were invited to the cultural fair so there was a range of visitors of varying ages. Since Seijou High students were known to take extra measures to make their school's cultural fairs stand out, local people and neighboring schools always looked forward to see what the new classes came up with that year.

"I'm glad we got to take some time off," said Yukito to Touya, both in casual-wear for a change. "So, what is Sakura-chan's class doing again?"

"A tea café or something," replied Touya.

"Do you remember that play we put on in our second year, when you played Cinderella?" Yukito remarked, chuckling to himself.

"Don't remind me," grumbled Touya. It was not a pleasant memory for him at all.

"TOUYA!!" came a familiar high-pitched squeal behind them. A pair of arms wrapped around Touya's neck.

"Stop. Hanging. Off. Of. My. Neck," said Touya with clenched teeth to Nakuru.

"So mean. After all, it's been a long time, my darling Touya," said Nakuru. "So, are we going to Class 1-2's Tea Café?"

"Makes me nostalgic walking through these corridors again," said Yukito as they walked down towards Sakura's classroom.

Touya sighed. "It does, doesn't it? It seemed just like yesterday when we were high schoolers and Kaijou was just a whiny baby. Now, she's a high schooler, and we're old." He glanced over at Yukito quizzically. "Then again, I guess your real age has made you always old."

"There, I see the sign for the International Tea Café," said Yukito, pointing to class 1-2, ignoring Touya's comment.

"Welcome to Class 1-2's International Tea Café!" called out Chiharu and Naoko, dressed in heavily beaded sari or orange and deep yellow. Each girl had a sparkling bindi on her forehead and multi-colored glass bangles on their wrists.

Touya, Yukito and Nakuru started at the manner in which the classroom had transformed into a colorful burst of culture. In one corner was a gaudy gold canopy draped with sheer crimson curtains. Yamazaki Takashi, the tea master, looked resplendent in his white turban and brocade vest. He had found a monkey from somewhere to sit on his shoulder. Their menu choice included musky Assam tea, Darjeeling and the popular Chai tea. A flock of students and guests had gathered in a line to try out the exotic, spicy teas, deeper in flavor and sweetened by honey. Of course, guests at the Indian table were subject to hearing a lengthy introduction of the history of tea trade by Yamazaki Takashi.

"For a thousand years, the Silk Road connected the East to the West for traders and travelers and pilgrims alike," stated Yamazaki as his listeners gulped down their teas. His monkey tugged on his turban sash. "Specifically, the Southern Silk Route linked from Yunnan, China, all the way to India, and traders sent their tea in form of bricks as hard as rock. The brick teas were so hard, that when people had to break them with rocks. These tea bricks were so highly valued they were also used as currency."

"Nonsense." Chiharu rolled her eyes. The monkey jumped on her shoulder and slapped her with its tail.

Beside them was the Japanese section, a _tatami_ set out on the floor. Aki, master of _chado,_ the art of the traditional tea ceremony, looking dignified in his navy kimono, solemnly sat on his knees as he prepared in _matcha_ for the girls. Rika, in her elegant maroon kimono carefully mixed the tea, and all together, they exuded a much different ambiance from the rowdy Indian section. By her side, Yutaka Ichiro was gravely serving the tea to the students. When Rika noticed that Ichiro's hands were trembling so much that he was spilling tea everywhere, Rika took the pot from him.

On the other side of the room, Erika in her skin-tight _qipao_ created quite a sensation and attracted a large body of male customers. Eron left Erika to draw in the customers as he was busy brewing the perfect pot of jasmine tea, and his helper poured out piping hot oolong tea for customers who wanted a milder option to the other choices in the room.

Sakura glanced across the room, amused to see Eron working so hard at something. He carefully stirred the loose tea into the pot and glanced over at the timer to check that he did not over-brew the tea. It was reassuring to see that Eron didn't seem too battered from the events last night. And Yutaka Ichiro seemed to have recovered well since he was actually making conversation with Rika now instead of awkwardly lurking about her. He seemed to have come to terms with the fact that Rika was not much of a conversation-maker herself, since she was a shy person. Sakura held her tray to her chest, waving at the new guests—her brother and Yukito-san had finally arrived.

"There's Sakura-chan!" Yukito pointed out to the elegant tea table and white-painted Victorian wicker chairs at the opposite end of the room. The English tea section had the longest line, and they had somehow set up a piano at their end of the room. Eriol was dressed like an English gentleman, complete with a top hat, pocket watch and cane and was strumming some Debussy on the piano when he wasn't busy making conversation with admiring girls.

Tomoyo, Sakura and the girls assigned to English tea section were dressed in various pastel-colored frilly frocks with lace aprons, all derivatives of the Alice in Wonderland costume. Each dress was customized for the girl, and Sakura's dress was a rose print on ivory muslin. A pale rose lace petticoat peeped out under the knee-length full skirt, bunched at the waist with the white sash from the apron and more lace peeped out from the ribboned bell sleeve and square neckline. The girls served English Breakfast Tea and Earl Grey.

"Sakura-senpai, your dress is so pretty!" Miho stated as she sipped her bitter Earl Grey tea. She made a face and poured the pitcher of cream into the tea and helped herself to two sugar cubes.

Touya remarked, "What is this, this is just another excuse to cosplay."

"Good old high school days," Yukito said, breathing in the sweet aroma of his creamy breakfast tea. "They did pass by so quickly, didn't they, Touya?"

"Humph." Touya was surprised at how good his cup of tea was. Leave it to Eriol. What wasn't he good at? He scowled.

"Try the homemade biscuits—they're delicious," said Kaho, walking over to the table. She looked as beautiful as ever in a short-sleeved cream-colored blouse and a beige pencil skirt.

Taking a bite, Yukito remarked, "These are delicious—did you make them, Eriol-kun?"

"I helped make them!" declared Nakuru, pushing a biscuit into Touya's lips.

One of the male students from a different class remarked, "Goodness, I wouldn't be able to study with such a beautiful teacher. Class 1-2 is so lucky to have Mizuki-sensei as their homeroom teacher."

Touya smiled snidely. "As popular as ever with the students, Mizuki-sensei?"

There was a squeal outside the classroom as a hoard of female students realized that the legendary Seijou Duo, Kinomoto Touya and Tsukishiro, were in the café. "Oh my gosh, it's Kinomoto-senpai and Tsukishiro-senpai! They're more handsome than ever! So much better than any high school guys."

"Please, wait in a line outside the classroom! As soon as seats clear, we will grant admittance to the tea café!" called out Naoko, pushing students back. Goodness, the tea café was more popular than she ever imagined it to be.

Kaho smiled back at her former student. "It seems as if you too are as popular as ever, Kinomoto-kun."

Yukito narrowed his eyes and glanced between Kaho and Touya quizzically. And Eriol merely poured everyone a second round of tea while Tomoyo cleared away empty dishes.

The crowd died down by mid-afternoon when supplies ran out early.

"So, the Chinese section did well," said Sakura, taking her seat at Eron's booth, fanning herself with a butterfly embroidered silk fan lying on the table—it had been a part of Erika's costume.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Eron set down in front of her a cup of oolong tea. It seemed as if Sakura had decided to pretend the conversation yesterday had never happened. And he was okay with it.

"Mmm… This is really soothing," commented Sakura, sipping in the tea and enjoying the sweet aftertaste in her mouth after the first bitterness. "Much better than the first cup of tea you brewed."

"Aren't you needed in your section?" Eron questioned. The other members of his table had gone off to see the rest of the fair, and he was the only one left. The Indian section had long since run out of tea, and Aki had dismissed his section after he grew bored of sitting and pouring out tea all day long.

"We've decided to take a break too. The International Tea Café idea was a lot more popular than I thought it would be," remarked Sakura. "I heard class 1-3 had a hard time selling their frozen dango, and class 2-1's maid café had to close down because someone broke out into a fight."

Eron stared at the dark shadows under Sakura's eyes. She had overworked herself again. When would she ever learn? "Are you all right? It seems like Yutaka-kun has returned to his usual self. He's never spoken much even when we were in the soccer team together. But he's a good guy; he just needed some common sense knocked into him."

"But I wonder how much desperation a person has to feel in order for one to feel that living is no longer worthwhile," Sakura murmured. "No matter how hard things get, I can't think of anything worse than not being able to live."

"Some people are not as brave as you," Eron said quietly, wiping his hand on a paper towel. "Sometimes, it's easier to runaway than to stand up again."

Sakura stared down at her empty cup. "But I can't say that I don't understand Yutaka-kun at all. Despair—I know what if feels like. At that moment, it is a deep hollowness replacing all anger and pain, a sense of numbness, as if there is nothing more to look forward to in life." Yes, Sakura knew that feeling very well. Even at this very moment, it took all her strength to keep walking and talking, in order to battle reminiscing the stark image of the back of Syaoran's as he walked away from her that day.

Eron knew very well when Sakura's thoughts had relapsed back on _him. _"Why don't we check out the rest of the fair? he asked, untying the apron around his waist. Anything to keep Sakura from remembering him. Whatever it took, he would distract her from thought of the Little Wolf. So long as she was not thinking of Syaoran, Eron was satisfied.

"Look, there's Sakura-chan with… Chang-kun?" pointed out Yukito, chomping happily on his caramel popcorn. Touya and Yukito had long since been pushed out of the over-popular tea café and now were walking outside through the campus. "She looks brighter than before—that's a relief."

Touya frowned. "Do you think she's really back to normal, Yuki?"

Yukito smiled sadly and replied in a Yue-like manner, "If she is doing her best to put on a masquerade for us, isn't it insulting to her if we don't play along?"

Gazing through the crowds at his younger sister and the sly, cat-like boy, Touya sighed. Touya almost wished that Yukito had replied that Sakura really did seem fine, and that he was just being an overprotective brother as usual. He muttered darkly, "I wish sometimes that we can just forget that the Brat ever even existed."

Eron, who had changed back into his summer school uniform of a white short-sleeved shirt and black trousers, followed Sakura weave her way in and out of the crowds.

"I didn't realize how many people there are," Sakura stated, turning around to find Eron dragging behind. The white ribbon sash tied into a bow at the small of her back had become untied. He reached out and grabbed the ribbon. "What are you doing?" she asked, glancing behind.

"I'll tie it for you," Eron said quietly.

"I can do it!" Sakura replied, quickly pulling away the sash and fumbling to tie it.

"It's crooked," remarked Eron, eyebrows twitching. He reached over without permission and redid the sash. Sakura stood stiffly until he finished. "There—much better."

"You're awful good at tying ribbons," Sakura commented, raising a brow.

"You try raising a younger sister." Eron strolled along, staring at all the stalls. "One who does not listen to what I say, but is nonetheless very precious to me." Erika had run off with Mika Kant already.

Sakura smiled at this. There were students handing out _takayoki_ on skewers and stir frying sizzling _yakisoba_ on the pans. Another stall sold cotton candy in pink and yellow and yet another popped kettle corn. "Look at the cotton candy!" she exclaimed, watching the sugar spun into fluffy pink puffs.

Eron walked over to the stall and bought cotton candy for them as he remarked, "I promised Erika that I would buy her cotton candy once she got out of the hospital. But she never asked for it afterwards, now that I think of it." He pushed the candy into Sakura's hand.

Munching on the sweetness which melted as soon as it touched her tongue, Sakura said, "Thanks—have some."

Eron shook his head.

"Try it; it's good," urged Sakura. "Really."

Gingerly, Eron picked a waft of the soft candy and placed it in his mouth. His eyes rounded. "It dissolved in my mouth!"

Sakura looked up at Eron incredulously. "Don't tell me this is your first time trying cotton candy?"

Shrugging, Eron walked ahead.

"Come to Class 3-2's Fortune Telling Booth!" called out students from the fortune telling booth.

There was a large line gathered around the tent that class 3-2 had set up.

Sakura found Naoko waiting in line for the booth and asked, "Naoko-chan, what is the huge line for?"

"It's for Class 3-2's Fortune Telling Booth," replied Naoko. "I heard it's really accurate."

"What is it, some bogus crystal-gazing?" Eron asked, sniggering.

"No, I heard there is a senpai who is really good at Tarot Card reading," Naoko said. "People said it's very accurate.

"I'll like to try it." Sakura stared at the tent.

"Aren't you clairvoyant yourself? Why try some fraud student fortuneteller at some school fair," stated Eron. Nonetheless, he seemed quite content waiting in line with Sakura while devouring the cotton candy in his hand. As the line moved along, he sucked his sticky fingers when he was left with only the paper skewer and stared at it wistfully.

Finally, it was Sakura's turn to enter the tent. She took a deep breath. The tent was dark, only lit by candles on each corner of the tent. At the center of tent was a wooden table, where a girl covered with a black cloak sat at the far end.

"Take a seat," she said, pointing to the stool at the head of the table.

Sakura took the seat.

The fortuneteller was silent, shuffling a deck of cards which were quite similar to the Sakura Cards in shape and size. Sakura had the uncomfortable feeling she was being watched from underneath that hood.

"I see you are skeptical," stated the fortuneteller as she set down the deck on the table.

"No, no," replied Sakura rapidly.

The fortuneteller smiled crookedly. "It is okay to be. Many are. But I see you too have the Inner Eye. Why did you choose to seek me?"

Sakura looked behind at the exit, where she knew Eron was waiting. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

"Very well. Do you have a question in mind, Kinomoto Sakura?"

"How do you know my name?" asked Sakura in awe.

"You probably know mine as well," the fortuneteller replied. She lifted the hood from her face, revealing her short golden hair and smoky violet eyes.

"Rido Kara-san," replied Sakura.

"That is correct," Kara stated. "Most people know each other's names in high school. You cannot be impressed by my psychic skills simply because I know your name. I will continue now, Kinomoto-san. Do you have a particular question in mind?"

Sakura shook her head.

"I can see the question formulating in your mind." Kara laid out fifteen cards, face, down, in the Celtic Cross spread. "Keep that question in mind as you turn over the first card, which will be the significator card that represents you." Sakura turned over the first card.

"The Star. That can represent hope and faith, or deceived hope and dreaminess," said Kara. "Turn the next two cards."

Sakura silently turned over the second and third card, revealing the Three of Swords and the Moon.

"Three of Swords—unhappiness, tears, separation, faithlessness in promise. That is your current environment, am I correct?"

At this, Sakura glanced down and nodded.

"The third card is your obstacle." Kara paused. "You are waiting for him, are you not? The person represented by the Moon. The Moon represents deception and lies. Now, continue"

Biting her lips, Sakura turned over a fourth card with a man and woman entwined, the Lovers, and a fifth, the Wheel of Fortune. Beads of perspiration rolled down the small of her back underneath her dress.

"The fourth card you turned over is what you desire. The fifth card is the foundation of the current environment," Kara stated.

There was little ventilation in the tent, and Sakura found her palms to be sweaty and the air thick and stuffy. She turned over the card on the far left. An upside down man dangling by the rope tied around his ankles. _The Hanged Man._

Kara continued, "The Hanged Man signifies suffering, sacrifice, and punishment. This sixth card represents your past."

It was not simple exhaustion at the end of a hectic day Sakura was definitely feeling dizzy. Flashes of light pierced the back of her lids as a blur of visages flickered before her. Her breath came out in gasps. The Hanged Man. Endless suffering. A sacrifice. Divine punishment. _A cliff.__ I see a cliff… I've been here before. Who… Who are you? _

"Are you all right, Kinomoto-san?" asked Kara.

Sakura nodded weakly. "The Hanged Man—does it signify my past personally?"

Kara looked up at Sakura with her demure violet eyes. "No, it could be more symbolic. An aspect that affected who you are today. Perhaps ancestors who have suffered." She gazed at Sakura intently. "Do you wish to continue?"

Nodding, Sakura turned over the seventh card, which showed a fair-haired young man with blue eyes. The next card she turned was the Aeon.

Concealing a wry smile by lowered her head, Kara stated, "The seventh is the immediate future. The Prince of Wands is a young man who is characterized by being strong, hasty, and rather violent, yet just and generous, noble. He can also be cruel, intolerant, prejudiced and ill-natured. The eighth card you turned, the Aeon, judgment and final decision, symbolizes your future environment."

The words blurred into the background as Sakura closed her eyes and saw a pair of haunting golden eyes stare at her. _The Hanged Man… __Suffering.__ Sacrifice. Punishment… Listen and see… Darkness… I see darkness…_

With difficulty, Sakura turned the next card to reveal a single sword drawn upright.

"The ninth card is the influence of society. The Ace of Swords signifies the will and can represents great power for good or for evil. It can represent an affirmation of justice or become the sword of wrath and punishment." Kara gazed at Sakura. "Are you sure you want to continue? You don't look well."

"I-I'm all right, Rido-san," said Sakura, blinking at the angelic face that she might have seen before. Rido… Reedo… Reed. As in Clow Reed and Landon Reed? Could she possibly be the eleventh point? She turned over the tenth card. Her heart dropped as she stared at the black cloaked skeleton. _The Death._

Noticing Sakura's expression, Kara pointed to the card. "The Death rarely signifies literal death. Rather, it implies time, age or transformation. The tenth card is your challenge. For the future events to come into place, you will have to face perhaps some sort of transformation. Nothing groundbreaking, is it? Shows you what high school tarot card readings are like. Go ahead and turn the last card, the outcome."

But Sakura was staring hard at the Death, face ashen. Her heart was palpitating as if she had run up many levels of stairs. She never got to turn the last card. Her eyes rolled backwards, and she collapsed over the table.

_The Hanged Man… __Suffering.__ Sacrifice. Punishment… _

_It's the cliff. I see the cliff again. Why are you crying?_

_Gomennassai Hayashi-sama… Sayonara…_

There was a thud.

Without wasting a moment, Kara flung off her cloak and ran out of the tent. "A girl in here has collapsed. We need some help!"

Eron flung aside his fresh cotton candy swab and demanded, "What happened?"

"I think it was from the heat and lack of fresh air in there," said Kara. "If someone can bring her to the infirmary…"

Without wasting a moment, Eron rushed in and scooped up Sakura onto his back.

Kara said, "Thank you. Let me know if she's all right. I'd accompany you, but it's my shift for now and there are so many students waiting still to get their fortunes read."

There were curious stares amongst the students lined up in front of the tent as they watched a freshman being carried off to the infirmary.

"It was your turn next. I'll give you a free tarot card reading next time," said Kara to Eron, smiling. "Well, duty calls." She swept back into the tent.

Eron muttered. "As whimsical as Landon and conspiring as Lawrence."

"Eron, do you think she did something to Sakura?"

"I don't think so," replied Eron as he felt Sakura's soft breath tickle his cheek.

When Sakura awoke, she sat up on the infirmary bed, startled. The white curtains were drawn, but she could see that it was almost dark outside.

"Good, you're awake," said Eron, entering the infirmary.

"Eron-kun! What are you doing here?"

"Remember? You fainted inside the fortune-teller's tent."

"And you brought me here?"

"Sort of," muttered Eron. "The nurse was dealing with all the students injured from the sports games, so I was told to stay by and keep an eye on you."

"You missed out on the rest of the fair then!" Sakura said.

"It's nicer and quieter in here than outside anyway," replied Eron. "And I got to skip cleaning duty. What happened in there, anyway?"

Sakura remained silent as she stared at the pristine white sheets on the bed. "I saw it."

"Saw what?" asked Eron,

"I saw for the first time what happened on that day at the cliff, way back then," replied Sakura, a shadow cast over her eyes.

"I see." Eron glanced away. "Perhaps seeing Yutaka-kun yesterday triggered something. Don't think about it too much. It's the past."

"All this while, you knew. You both knew." Sakura's brows burrowed in anguish.

"We did."

"You tried to tell me about it, but I didn't listen." Sakura buried her head into her knees. "I don't know anything anymore. The more I learn about the past, the more scared I become. I don't want to know. I wish I can block it all out."

"Because the more you know, the more anguish you fall into," murmured Eron. "Because you can no longer discern what is just, what is true, what if right and what is evil."

Sakura gazed up at Eron with widened emerald eyes. "All this while you had this knowledge—yet you can truly say that you don't hate me?"

Gently, Eron knelt down by the bedside. "You said that you have not shown me all your true faces. Well, to you, I have shown you my everything. My worst, my most vulnerable, my anger, my pain. To you, I have revealed my innermost self. I have nothing I want to hide from you. If it means that you want me to answer questions about the past, I will do so. I'll be truthful. I can't help seeing the shadow of Amamiya Hayashi in you, same as how you can't quite separate me from the Dark Ones yet. But, I've gotten this far because of liking you. Love does strange things to people. If ever I become a vengeful, spiteful creature because of this love, please feel free to end me because I have fallen into the same level as our ancestors. But till then, let this be my strength to rebel against the trap that the Dark Ones has set for me. Till then, let me help you find a way to somehow resolve all this."

"How Eron, how?" asked Sakura. "I don't know who to believe anymore. If only _he _was here. He would know. I hate him. I hate him for leaving like this. I hate him for not responding when I called out to him then. One word, any reassuring single word. I could have waited, have been left with some hope just on that."

Eron went chill. "When did you…"

"When I went to Hong Kong to see him, back in March. I saw him. I called out to him. He told me to leave and left without another word," said Sakura with a distant look. "And I had waited so long to see him. My heart was beating so fast back then, I thought it could drown out the sound of the waves by the harbor. But he walked away from me, just like that."

"That bastard. How dare he?" stated Eron, furious. "After you went all the way to Hong Kong to see him!"

"I keep telling myself, there must have been a reason, that it must have been the circumstance," said Sakura. "But the fact is, he was there on his two feet, walking away. I had been worried sick thinking something might have happened to him when he disappeared."

"Or you thought I did something with him," commented Eron wryly.

"All this while, deep inside, I knew. Whenever I tried to see a future with us together, all I kept seeing was a dead end. The place he belongs is by the Li Clan. And that is the path he chose. I can't resent him for that choice, because were I in that circumstance, I might have done the same. I became too dependant on him, of having him by my side. Like Ryuuren-san and okaa-san, we just weren't meant to be together, after all." She trailed off.

Eron came to a quiet realization. "What else did you see in the fortuneteller's tent, Sakura?"

A stricken-faced Sakura shook her head.

"To me, you can show your pain," said Eron gently. "I won't judge you."

The tears that Sakura had been holding back began to flow again. "I kept telling myself that I won't cry again. I hate this side of myself."

Eron's golden eyes glistened also. "If it's that painful for you, forget it all," he said, encircling a fragile, shattered Sakura in his arms. His little bird had been trapped in a cage finally. But he was not glad at all. "Forget it all, if it hurts you. You don't have to hurt anymore."

"Back when I was facing Yue's Judgment, the greatest destruction for me then would have been forgetting the people I loved," she whispered.

"But if remembering him causes nothing but pain, why suffer like this?" Eron frowned as wetness seeped through his shirt.

Sakura closed her eyes, a whiteness coming over her mind. _Syaoran... I want to forget everything about him._

_Do you truly wish to forget him?_ asked a silvery voice that she couldn't distinguish whether it was female or male.

Sakura did not have to think twice. _Yes, I want to forget everything about him. I wish I never met him in the first place. Then I wouldn't hurt so much. If only I can forget him, I'll return to normal. I can just be happy, carefree Kinomoto Sakura again_. _Please. Let me forget him._

_Then your wish shall be granted. I will let you forget him, _responded that same, whispery voice.

By evening the Seijou High School cultural fair had wound down, and the students had cleaned up their stalls and classrooms. Outside by the field, a bonfire had been prepared. Now, it was time for the cultural fair to wind down with the fireside dance. Music resounded from the speakers set throughout the school and Naoko called out, "Hurry up guys, the dance is starting!"

Rika and Naoko, hand-in-hand, ran outside to the field, followed by Chiharu who dragged Takashi along, knocking off his turban.

"Sakura-chan, are you coming?" asked Tomoyo who peaked out the window. Outside, she saw Eriol heading towards the bonfire.

"Um, I—" Sakura stared at the stack of teacup left to be washed.

Eron came up from behind her. "I'll take them—you shouldn't be doing overworking when you just came out of the infirmary."

"But—" Sakura looked up at Eron in an apron. She doubted he'd ever washed dishes in her life, but then again looks could be deceiving.

"Hurry—"Miho dragged her along.

"Miho-chan, who are you hoping do dance with?" asked Sakura.

"Eriol of course," replied Miho, grinning. "He promised me the first dance around the bonfire."

Before leaving the classroom, Tomoyo turned to Eron quizzically. "Eron-kun, did anything happen to Sakura-chan today?"

"Why?"

"Well, she seems a little… different," remarked Tomoyo. "I know she passed out in the fortuneteller's tent…"

"She looks fine to me now," said Eron.

"I guess you're right." Tomoyo thought that Eron looked more trouble than Sakura, anyhow.

Eron asked her directly, "Did you know that Sakura actually did meet Syaoran in Hong Kong?"

"I had an inkling," replied Tomoyo hesitantly. She frowned ever so slightly—did Sakura, who hadn't even told herself anything, actually tell Eron about what had really happened in Hong Kong?

"It seems he turned her away without a second glance," continued Eron. "After she went all the way to Hong Kong to see him, he simply walked away. Isn't it best to forget a guy like that?"

Tomoyo gazed up at Eron, alarmed. "No, it's not. No matter how much it hurts to have a loved one leave, to Sakura, the most painful thing of all would be to forget that she had even loved."

"Do you truly think so, Tomoyo-san?" Eron asked sadly. "Then you have not truly loved yet."

Around the merrily burning bonfire, students of all ages had conglomerated. Shy boys and girls inched closer together, and the seniors set example by leading the dance. Soon, pair by pair, the underclassmen joined into the circle around the fire. Yamazaki Takashi and Chiharu were the first freshman couple to join in the square dance, followed by Miho dragging out Eriol. Touya scowled at the giggling girls who lingered around him and Yukito hoping for a dance. The two had been so famous in their days that the current high schoolers still recognized their faces.

Tomoyo videotaped the festive crowd—it had been a long time since she had seen everyone so happy. Even Sakura's spirits seemed a little lifted as she watched the dancing couples swirl around the bonfire, their elongated shadows casting varied shaped on the sand.

"Good job you two with the tea café," remarked Aki, who had inched closer and closer to the two girls. He had changed out of his kimono back into his uniform—it had been tiring to wear a constricting kimono all day long. "I heard our class was placed second as most popular activity by customer vote. We were only second to class 3-3—and senior classes always win by default."

"Good job to you too, Aki-kun. Why aren't you out there dancing already?" replied Tomoyo, putting down her camcorder. She was surprised to see Aki blush.

Aki shuffled his feet in the sand. "I saw that you weren't dancing, Tomoyo-chan, and was wondering if you w-wanted to dance."

"Well, I—" Tomoyo glanced at Sakura helplessly.

Sakura nudged Tomoyo forward. "Don't mind me. Go and dance."

"I'd much rather videotape," protested Tomoyo. But he looked so crushed that she handed her camcorder to Sakura and took Aki's sweaty hand.

Sakura watched the two unlikely pair twirl around the bonfire, Tomoyo so light and graceful on her feet and Aki looking completely enamored to be dancing with the prettiest girl in school. Of course, who wouldn't love Tomoyo, the sweetest girl ever? The music was winding down now. Sakura's eyes flickered over to the black-haired boy wearing glasses, who carefully twirled around young Miho, whose carefree laughter brought a smile to bystanders.

"Now, switch partners with the couple next to you!" called out the MC for the evening.

Tomoyo and Miho glanced at each other—they were next to each other. Aki grinned and took Miho's hand—they were good dance partners since they had gone to the Winter Wonderland together. Since Miho had gone with Aki, Eriol looked up to Tomoyo and extended a hand. Sakura smiled softly when she saw Tomoyo's amethyst light up as she stepped towards Eriol. Even with a merry folk song, the pair, once crowned the Snow King and Queen of the Winter Wonderland, looked like they were waltzing in a grand ballroom.

On the other side of the bonfire, Sakura glimpsed Rika dancing with a boy from class—wait, it was Yutaka Ichiro. Mizuki-sensei was standing across on the other side also, dreamily staring at the bonfire, looking more beautiful and serene than ever. Sakura gave a quiet sigh of _hanyaan_.

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind her. She turned around to face the golden-eyed boy who seemed to turn up by her side so frequently these days. "Eron-kun, thanks so much for helping with cleanup!"

"Are you really all right now? You gave us such a scare when you fainted earlier in the fortuneteller's tent," Eron said.

"It must have been the heat," replied Sakura. "I'm fine now."

Eron smiled sadly. "Your brother liked Mizuki-sensei?" he remarked, looking up at the older crowd that watched the high schoolers with nostalgic smiles.

Glancing up at her brother chatting with Yukito-san by the trees, Sakura asked Eron, "What makes you think that onii-chan liked Mizuki-sensei?"

"You can tell by the way he never takes his eyes off of her," replied Eron.

Frowning, Sakura replied, "He's been talking with Yukito-san the entire time."

"True. But he keeps one eye on her and one eye on Tsukishiro-san." Eron smiled. "And so does Tsukishiro-san."

At this, Sakura turned around and found that Yukito was indeed gazing at Mizuki-sensei with narrowed eyes even as he seemed to be intent on what Touya was describing to him. And there was Mizuki-sensei, with her gentle marigold eyes. Who was she gazing at?

Eron gazed at Sakura's whose animated green eyes flickered back and forth between her Yukito-san and their homeroom teacher. "So, why aren't you dancing? I even took over doing all the dishes so that you could enjoy the bonfire dance."

"No one asked me." Sakura said sheepishly, "And I guess I'm too big to get onii-chan to dance with me."

Eron cleared his throat. "Would you like to dance with me?"

"Eh?" Sakura turned back to Eron again.

This time, Eron held out a hand. "It doesn't mean anything. But to get the whole experience of the cultural fair."

"Hmm… the last time I danced around the bonfire was with Yukito-san, back in fifth grade, for the Seijou High cultural fair," remarked Sakura.

"You mean you never danced with Syaoran at a school cultural fair?" asked Eron in disbelief.

"Eh?"

Eron gazed at her sadly. "Ha, so there are times when I come first," he murmured more to himself than anyone else. Since Sakura did not answer, he took the opportunity to lead her by the hand to the crowd around the bonfire. Still, she did not draw away. When the fiddle struck out its merry notes, he led Sakura into a couple dance. She followed. But though Sakura's body moved in perfect rhythm, he could see her eyes were gazing off into the distance.

Touya had finally realized his little sister was not standing by him anymore, and he tugged at Yukito's shirt. "Hey, why is my little sister dancing with that pony-tailed freak?"

Yukito raised an eyebrow. "Why, you'd rather she be dancing with the 'Brat' were he here?"

"Yuki, go and cut in," said Touya.

"You go cut in—she's your sister," replied Yukito, fiddling with the camcorder Sakura had handed to him earlier. "That boy's pretty enough to be a girl, anyway."

"Why are you cross with me, Yukito?" asked Touya, turning to face Yukito's pouting face.

"Say, Touya, aren't you the one hiding something from me?" Yukito glanced at his friend with slanted eyes.

"Hiding what?" returned Touya. He was distracted to find that Mizuki Kaho had disappeared. Where had she gone now?

"Never mind." Yukito sighed, shoving the camcorder to Touya and making his way across the field to the bonfire. "I'll go dance with Sakura not because you asked me to but because I enjoy her company."

Eron had only one dance with Sakura because Yukito-san cut in for the next dance, and he found himself dancing with Miho

Miho, unlike Sakura's other friends, was blunt and to the point. "How dare you dance with Sakura, taking advance of the situation just because Syaoran's not here?"

Swirling Miho around on cue, Eron replied, "I didn't force her to dance with me. And the point is, he's not here. Why should I hold back for the girl I like?"

"You like her?" squealed Miho, tripping over her feet. Eron steadied her. The frankness of his confession almost touched her romantic little heart. "You really like her?"

"What are you going to do about that delinquent brother of yours?" returned Eron, stepping in with his left foot and forcing her to step back. "You've by now figured out his double identity as Kaitou Magician, haven't you?"

Regaining composure, Miho stepped out and twirled. "What brother?" She scowled up at Eron.

"You know, the Dark Ones had nothing to do with your father's death," stated Eron. "You should start looking closer around you."

This time, Miho halted completely, almost making the couple dancing next to them collide into her. "What do you mean? Do you know about the murder then? Who did it?"

"I don't know—I'm sick of taking all the blame. The Dark Ones aren't the route of all evil in the world; we tend not to do anything unnecessary and the elimination of Tanaka Keisuke would not have benefited us in any manner," said Eron crossly. "There are plenty of other evils like greed and ambition. But if I were your brother, I would do everything I could to keep my little sister away from it. Truthfully, I have no idea what he's thinking. Or maybe he's just no thinking."

At this, Miho turned pensive. She had always assumed that the Dark Ones had been behind the attack on her family; it was easy to believe so, easy to hate them for it. But no, it had been the Kinomoto Group that had put her family into bankruptcy. It had been Kinomoto Fujishinta who had ordered the Mirror of Truth be taken away from them. It had been the death of her husband and the family bankruptcy that had pulled her mother into borderline sanity in the first place, and that, even Miho understood, had been due to the weakness of Tanaka Miara herself. She and her mother never spoke of it, but she knew Miara was so good to her now to make up for all those missing years in between. And Miho thrived being pampered and loved by her mother. In a sense, it was the first time she had her mother to herself, without being in the shadow of her perfect older brother.

The tune of the fiddle died down and the dance had wound down to an end, the bonfire reduced to embers.

"Thank you for the dance, Sakura-chan," said Yukito. He no longer had to bend over to reach her hands.

"Thank _you_, Yukito-san," replied Sakura, smiling.

"I know these are hard times for you—but it's good to see you smiling again," remarked Yukito, patting Sakura on the back. "But you can always tell me if you have any worries, even if you can't tell that ogre brother of yours."

"I don't have any particular worries, Yukito-san, but thanks for the offer," said Sakura.

"By the way, have you… heard anything from him?" Yukito asked slowly.

"From whom?" Sakura blinked up vacantly at her brother's best friend.

"Li Syaoran."

Sakura smiled back blankly. "Who?"

On the other side of the bonfire embers stood another girl who stared wistfully up at the crescent moon. Tomoyo realized with a pang that she had handed off her camcorder earlier on and hadn't been able to capture any footages of the bonfire dance. She had danced with Eriol though—she would have been too shy to ask, had it not been perchance that in the partner switch dance, she and Aki-kun had been standing next to Miho and Eriol. Of course Eriol was so well-mannered, he would never turn down a girl. The only consoling factor was that Eriol did not dance with any other girl after her. She knew because she had watched. But that was Eriol. He was always equally courteous to everyone, always kind and ready to lend a hand. That made him popular with the female population. Yet, because he was kind, he was aloof, unattainable. Because he was nice to everyone, there was no indication if anyone was a little more special to him.

She searched for him through the crowds of students ready to go home after an exhausting week of preparation ended by a strong finale; she wanted to congratulate him for the success of the tea café. Weaving in and out of the crowds, Tomoyo made her way towards the back of the building. Under a plum blossom tree she saw a tall silhouette. It was Eriol's profile, his glasses glimmering in the dark.

"Eri—" His name escaped from his lips, as she realized that he was not alone, and he was intently conversing with Mizuki-sensei. Something she said made him smile, and his eyes were a gentle cerulean blue. Tomoyo had never seen an expression like that on Eriol's face before. It was not just an ordinary conversation between a student and a teacher. Why hadn't she noticed before? Of course he and Mizuki-sensei…

Quickly, she spun around and hurried back towards Sakura and the others. She took a deep breath, regaining composure before she faced her friends.

_Stay still, Tomoyo, don't take a step forward… Don't let your heart move, and you won't get hurt. Stay where you __are,__ and you'll be safe. _


	96. Chapter 56: The Tea Party, Part 2

Chapter 56: The Tea Party

**Chapter 56: The Tea Party**

_Hong Kong…_

In Hong Kong, another girl was slowly coming to a revelation also. For her, however, it was an internal revelation. A certain young former-thief currently resided in her family's hospital, and he had recently been recovering from a major operation. Pamepering him had been fun for a while, but every day, to her chagrin, she realized that she dreaded the day that he would be completely better. For that would mean he would finally leave.

"How are you feeling—" Meilin trailed off as she entered the hospital room to find Kai, shirtless and revealing the white bandage around his torso, doing a handstand in the corner of the room. "Mizuki Kai, what in the world do you think you're doing?"

"I'm bored," Kai whined, kicking off the wall and landing gracefully on his feet.

"You're not even supposed to be out of bed yet!" Meilin exclaimed. "You'll reopen the stitches. "Get back into bed this instant!"

"But I'm bored—" Nonetheless, he crawled back into bed meekly.

"Put on a shirt too," Meilin said, dropping down her bag of goodies on the spare chair.

"The hospital gowns are so unflattering," grumbled Kai, running a hand through his hair.

"Look, I brought you my homemade pork dumplings—I won't give them to you unless you get dressed," Meilin threatened, opening up a container to let the sweet aroma of the buns drift out.

"Fine, fine," grumbled as Kai grabbed a t-shirt from under the bed and pulled it on. His hair became mussed again. Meilin felt the urge to reach out and smooth it out for him. Ever since Kai had entered the hospitalized, he had stopped bleaching and gelling his hair all together. Though Meilin could not be a hundred percent sure, she suspected that lovely copper-tone of Kai's hair right now was his natural hair color. With his pleading, boyish gray-blue eyes and devoid of his usual jewelry, Mizuki Kai looked surprisingly young and ordinary in his ridiculous pirate shirt. He did not look like a Top 20 Wanted thief, nor like a rebellious delinquent. He held out his hands and grabbed the container. Happily, he began to stuff his mouth with buns.

"Kai."

"Mmmmm?" Kai swallowed the last bun and set the empty container on the nightstand.

"What do you plan on doing now?"

"Well, I think I'll like to take you out on a proper date—you promised to take me to Victoria's Peak. And I think I would like to go on a cruise too. Macao, definitely, after that," Kai replied.

"I'm serious."

"I'm serious too," Kai grinned. "Or we can get married. We can leave this city and live in a far off villa in Southern France, drink wine and eat baguettes all day long."

Meilin turned red. "Stop joking around and avoiding the question!"

"I was serious. At least about the villa in Southern France part. I don't think I'd like to eat baguettes all day long—I need my bowl of rice at the end of the day. And I don't really think I'm the marrying type either—but cohabitation without legal binding is just as good, isn't it Mei-chan?"

"You're the last kind of man I would ever want to marry anyway!" Meilin retorted.

"Oh? I hear a note of disappointment in your voice?" Kai grinned.

"In your dreams!" Meilin scowled—foolish of her to think she could have a serious conversation with Kai.

Sensing Meilin's annoyance, Kai reached out and stroked her hand, tracing a finger up palm to her wrist, over the silver and golden bracelet and up her arm. She shivered at his touch—a pleasant shiver. "Meilin—I want you to consider this really carefully."

"Consider what?"

"Us. Just the two us, we can leave this city and go off somewhere quiet, somewhere that no on will trace us, somewhere away from all of this, the world of Clow Reed and the Great Five. It doesn't have to be France—it can be New York City or Venice or maybe a tropical island because you don't like cold weather. Somewhere away from the Li Clan. Somewhere for just the two of us," Kai said in a low voice.

And this time, Meilin knew he was dead serious. For a second, she had a vision of just she and Kai, strolling down a warm beach near sunset, hand in hand, and the waves lapping at their ankles. Away from the Li Clan. Away from the Dark Ones. No. She couldn't leave Syaoran, not under current circumstances. And Sakura had yet to face the Dark Ones. There was little Meilin could do in this battle, but for the little she could do, she had to be there. Kai's hands were hot on her hands, and she realized he was gripping them so tightly now that her circulation was getting cut off; he was waiting for her answer. "We can't, Kai," Meilin replied, slipping her hands away.

Kai's hands limply dropped to his side, and he glanced away.

"Don't be mad, Kai. You know we can't run away now. Sakura, Syaoran, we need to be by their side. We can't abandon them," Meilin said. "And you have to return to Miho-chan and your mother."

"Of course you can't abandon Syaoran," Kai said, his usual sarcastic tone back in his voice. "I thought you would say so. Even if he returned without a word and went back straight to the Elders like a lapdog after all his bravado about giving up his title as the Chosen One, you would still choose to be by his side."

"Stop twisting my words like that!" Meilin stated. "That's not what I said!"

"Meilin, it's all right. I respect your decision." Kai smiled sadly. "I know you're braver than I ever will be. Just don't reproach me later when I'm gone because I ran away with my tail between my legs. I offered you a place by my side. Remember, _you_ turned me down."

Meilin had long since left, but Mizuki Kai was more irritated than he had expected to be at her flat rejection of his half-serious proposal. A proposal to run away from his whole mess before it really got out of hand. Chances were, Meilin, despite her nagging ways, would have been the least likely to drive him crazy. And it would have been good to have company. Perhaps.

"What are you staring at?" snapped Kai at Perro-chan, who was preening his feathers at the bedpost.

Peeping, Perro-chan hid his head under his wing.

"So, you like Mei-chan better than me now, do you? Fine, go back to her then!" Kai stuck out his tongue at his pet parrot.

His doctor came into the room with a clipboard and shaking her head. "Oh dear. Have you been cooped up in the hospital for too long? Conversing with animals and such." She shooed away Perro-chan and took a seat next to Kai. Kai sat up and took off his shirt. Carefully, the nurse unwrapped the bandage around Kai's chest. The nurse couldn't help blushing as he saw Kai's well-toned chest and shoulder blades.

"Doctor Li, how much longer do I have to stay in here?" asked Kai, gently moving away from the nurse's prying hands.

"You've been working out in your room, haven't you?" scolded Jingmei. "You're not supposed to do anything strenuous." Jingmei examined how the scar on Kai's chest had faded to a white line. "You've been healing remarkably well, better than any of us suspected."

Kai smiled. He suspected it was probably the regenerative powers from Mizuki Kaho's blood which had sped up the healing process, but didn't say anything.

"Kai, you know you're not supposed to have pets in the hospital room, right?" Jingmei said as Perro-chan started pecking at her bun.

"But isn't Perro-chan cute?" asked Kai, smoothing out the parrot's white feathers as Perro-chan rubbed his head against Kai's finger affectionately.

Jingmei chuckled. "Meilin always liked birds too." She sighed wistfully at the handsome young man sitting on the bed—if only she was eight years younger. When "Mizuki Kai" became her ward, she had sworn to top secrecy regarding her patient. As a primary Li Clan healer, while she dealt with patients in the hospital, she was also occasionally given undercover healing assignments, oftentimes dealing with injuries related to the triads. "Well, since I'm letting you keep the bird, why don't you fess up to a couple questions. Are you really a Japanese exchange student friend of Meilin's? How in the world did you get shot? And why did the Elders insist on top-class security and confidentiality regarding your profile?"

Kai grinned, rebuttoning his shirt, feeling so liberated now that he was free of the bandages. "I don't know—why do you think, Doctor Li?"

"Well, I always figured you're affiliated with the Japanese yakuza, and perhaps one of Jinyu's men from the triads accidentally shot you or something. And the Clan was compensating by healing you undercover." Jingmei scrunched up her face. "Am I in the least bit close?"

At this, Kai chuckled. "Almost there. I'm not cool enough to be in the mafia. I'm just a lowly thief, that's all."

Crossing her arms, Li Jingmei stated, "Making fun of your doctor. Not nice at all."

"So this is how the boy who cried wolf feels," remarked Kai wryly. "Well, speaking of wolves, how did dear Syaoran react when he saw the Vogue Nippon magazine that I gave you?"

"Oh, that's right. He stole it away from me." Jingmei smiled. "I heard his ex-girlfriend from Japan was a model in it?"

Kai chuckled to himself. "He was devastated when he saw the photo, wasn't he?"

"Besides himself—he walked into a pillar on his way out of the hospital," replied Jingmei. "Wait a second... How do you know Syaoran again?"

"Oh that." Kai put on a solemn face and held out his pinky and did a _yubikiri_ pose with it. "We're like this."

Jingmei replicated the pinky swear and blinked. "Like this? What does that mean—you're promised to—oooohhh…" She blushed pink as it dawned upon her.

Sighing dramatically, Kai said, "Yes, we're like that. You see, Syaoran broke up with Sakura-chan so that he and I can run away together. But I got shot by the jealous mafia boss when I tried to protect my darling Syaoran from being taken away by the Clan."

"Jealous mafia boss?" Jingmei blinked. "Jinyu? He and Syaoran…" The tips of her ears were pinkening.

"Oh, you haven't noticed how he sticks to Syaoran twenty-four, seven?" Kai grinned evilly.

Now bright red, Jingmei exclaimed, "I would never have expected that of Jinyu—he usually looks so scary, but I guess he has a soft side too. Ah, but it makes sense, now that you put it that way. Well, if you would excuse, me, I have matters to attend to." She stood up and wobbled towards the door, all flustered, muttering, "I knew it… I knew the mafia was involved."

Afterwards, Kai rolled back on the bed and roared out in laughter. "Man, the Li's are such a gullible bunch, Perro-chan." He stopped laughing and remarked, "Serves him right if Doctor Li Jingmei blabs the story to the Elders. Good riddance to the whole Li Clan!"

_Japan…_

In his eight year acquaintance with Yukito, Touya had never seen his friend pick at his food. They were seated in the bustling hospital cafeteria during lunch hour, and Touya stared at disbelief as Yukito picked at his rice.

"What's wrong, Yukito?" Touya demanded.

"Hmm?" Yukito stared up spaced out.

"Are you sick? Do you have a fever?" Touya felt his forehead and then placed a palm on Yukito's.

"I'm fine." Yukito set down his chopstick.

"You're still mad at me, aren't you?" Touya said.

"I'm not mad at you," Yukito replied.

"Then what is it?" Touya crossed his arms in exasperation.

"Have you talked to Sakura-chan recently?"

"We saw her a couple days ago at Seijou's Cultural Fair. She seemed fine. Why, is something wrong with her?" Touya asked.

"Have you mentioned Li Syaoran to her recently?"

"Why the heck should I mention the Brat to her? stated Touya defiantly.

"I think you should try talking to her about Syaoran. You'll see what I mean," said Yukito slowly.

Sakura was surprised to see her brother's shoes when she returned home from school that day.

"Ogre! Come see me in the living room for a second," Touya called out.

"What is it, onii-chan?" Sakura dropped her book bag and found her brother waiting in the living room.

Touya took her chin and lifted his litter's head up. She had lost her cute cheeks that he had loved to pinch and her eyes never lost that hollow, haunted look from the nightmares of that February. But she was smiling and bright, like before. Was Yukito right? Was there really anything wrong with her? At least she was smiling now. "Have you heard anything from that Brat recently?"

"Brat?" Sakura blinked at him.

"You know that Chinese kid. Li Syaoran."

"Syaoran…" The foreign name rolled off her tongue naturally. "Who's that?"

Touya's midnight blue eyes rounded. He reached over for the photo album and flipped the pages to the New York trip last winter. Holding up a group photo in front of her, he said, "Who's standing next to you?"

Sakura stared at the picture taken in front of Central Park—it was from the New York trip when the stayed at the Plaza Hotel, right across from Central Park South. Tomoyo had won the Best Young Director contest then. "Tomoyo-chan's standing next to me," she replied.

"The other side," said Touya, staring at the face of the scowling brown-haired boy, arms crossed, standing next to a brightly smiling Sakura making a "V" with her fingers. "Who's standing on your other side?"

"Onii-chan's standing next to me," Sakura said, blinking at the group picture. "What's wrong with you today, 'nii-chan? You're acting so strangely.

Touya stared at the Brat's brazen glare and himself glaring at the boy. Back then, he had been standing beside Syaoran, trying to shove him out of the photo. Holding the album up to Sakura, he placed his finger directly on top of the boy's head in the picture. "What am I pointing to?"

"A gap?" Sakura frowned. "Are you okay, 'nii-chan? You're acting very strangely. Do they overwork you at that horrid hospital? Well, it's dinner time. Come, otou-san's coming back soon. I cooked curry."

Shaking his head, Touya shut the album. "Sorry, Kaijou. I can't stay for dinner. I'll stop by next weekend before you leave for ojii-san's for summer vacation."

Touya eyed the antique furniture in the large study. The house reeked of old magic.

"What an unexpected visited," remarked Eriol, sitting at the great oak desk at the head of the room.

"Sakura—she's completely forgotten about the Brat… I mean Li Syaoran. This is not some strange, prolonged side-effect from the power transfer, is it?" demanded Touya.

"It could be, but most likely, it isn't," replied Eriol. "Please take a seat. Would you like some tea?"

"Well, what can we do about it?" Touya asked.

"Why force her to remember something that she doesn't want to remember?" asked Eriol gravely.

Touya gaped. "Then you expect me to sit around doing nothing when my little sister is missing chunks of her memory?"

"It's not an uncommon thing," replied Eriol. "Sometimes people who experience severe trauma shut off their brains to unpleasant memories. As a doctor, you should already know that."

"Yes I know about that. But this is different. She remembers everything else. She remembers the New York trip, just not the Brat being there with her. She remembers being in a school production, just not who played opposite of her. How can it be like that? It's not natural."

Kaho walked into the room with a tray with teacups and a pot of freshly brewed Earl Grey. "Hello, Touya."

"Funny finding you here as well," remarked Touya crassly.

"Would you like some tea?" asked Kaho, pouring herself and Eriol a cup of the fragrant tea.

"You think I can calmly sip tea when my sister apparently has some form of amnesia?" Touya stated, his voice rising higher and higher, short of shouting.

"I thought you'd be glad that Sakura has forgotten about Syaoran; I never recalled you being so fond of him," remarked Kaho wryly, taking a seat on the couch.

Touya took a deep breath. "So you two are telling me that it's okay to leave her in this state."

Sipping on the cup of tea, Eriol replied staidly, "The Memory is not an active dark force. Most likely, Sakura-san chose to forget Li Syaoran herself. If it was her choice, and it makes her happier, it's not our place to interfere."

Touya turned to his former teacher, lover and friend. "Kaho, you agree with him?"

"Despite all the physical barriers one can impose on another being, one cannot force someone to recall or forget. What happens in the mind is internal and up to the individual. Sakura has been suffering by herself for all these months. Why not let her alleviate the suffering for a little while?" Kaho's marigold eyes were sad. "You should know better than anyone else that sometimes it is best to forget."

At this, Touya remained silent. "Then, you're telling me, just let it be?"

"What else can you do at this point?" asked Eriol, smiling.

"Well, sorry to intrude." Touya spun around and stormed off. He took a last glance at Kaho, bent over Eriol's chair, whispering something in his ear. It took all his dignity to keep from slamming the door.

_Hong Kong…_

Meilin entered Kai's hospital room with a new bouquet of lilies of the valley for his nightstand. To her surprise, the bed was empty and neatly made. She dropped her flowers and ran to the bathroom—toothbrush, toothpaste and cleaning gear was all gone. She flung open the closet—his leather jacket was gone too. So was Perro-chan's cage. Turning to a nurse on duty who entered to clean the room, she asked, "Do you know what happened to the patient who was staying here, Mizuki? The one with auburn hair—"

"Oh, that charming boy—he was released this morning," replied the nurse, blushing happily. "All the nurses were sad to see him go; he was such a gentleman."

But Meilin was not listening anymore. She ran down the hallway and pressed the elevator button continuously. Once she ran out of the hospital door and took a deep breath of fresh air, she swallowed the choking feeling in her throat. He was gone. He had really left without telling her. _Why are you so surprised, Li Meilin? You knew he would leave. He even warned you that he would soon. Don't cry over him, Meilin, like some silly girl in love. You never loved him. You never cared for him in that way… You're just worried for him, that's all, because there is nobody else to look after him. _

Meilin wiped her eyes with her sleeve and said out loud, "Who am I kidding? Mizuki Kai, you bastard! I hate you!" She didn't care that people stared at her as if she had escaped from the mental ward.

When she returned home, she found her mother waiting. "Oh, Meilin, you just missed your friend," she said.

"My friend?" repeated Meilin.

"Yes, that charming boy, Tanaka Mikai." Li Yinling handed her daughter a large, half-dome shaped package. "He wanted me to give you this."

"He said his flight is leaving in the evening."

"What airline?" Meilin stared at the package. It was Perro-chan's cage. How could Kai leave Perro-chan behind? He loved the parakeet probably more than he loved himself.

"JAL, I would presume." Yinling smiled wistfully as her daughter dashed off. How difficult it was to bind to home a willful teenage daughter.

To Li Leiyun, though he had traveled all over the globe, no place was exactly like Hong Kong. The façade of a bustling commercial center concealed in the depths of the hills a community so imbued in traditional customs that it seemed as if time had stopped back in the 19th century here. Yet, this place in which the buildings reflected traditional Chinese architecture from the first time the Li Clan had transferred from Shanghai to Hong Kong a century ago, and this quietness unmarred by the sound of cars and the whirring of electricity, all was so dear to his heart.

"Lei!" Kara joined Leiyun on the long balcony overlooking young Li trainees in the middle of their staff exercise. Her pale gold hair fanned out with the humid breeze, leaving a trail of lavender scent. "Is it true? Are you really coming to Japan?"

"My proposal has finally been approved by the Inner Council," replied Leiyun. "It took longer than I expected. I'm sorry I had to make you wait alone there for all these months."

Kara shook her head. "At least I visited often, didn't I?"

"I think you spent more time back in Hong Kong than in Japan," remarked Leiyun dryly. "Did summer vacation for you even officially begin yet?" He squinted his aqua blue eyes towards the greenery around him. The home he had grown up in. It was even more beautiful than he had remembered it to be.

"Nah—but this week is just end of semester review stuff." Kara leaned over the balcony and tilting her head. "You look tired, Leiyun. Has everything been good back here?"

Leiyun shut his eyes. "As well as things will get around here." Kara's cool hand brushed a strand of hair off his forehead.

"Your meddlesome doctor cousin is walking this way. We'll catch up later." Kara disappeared through the sliding doors.

Li Jingmei, hands on hips, stormed up to Leiyun. "Leiyun, I heard that your father's been trying to convince the Council to cut back on the annual budget allocation for the Li Hospital. We've already commenced renovation in the new wing. If you cut back on the budget now—"

"I'm sorry, Cousin Jingmei." Leiyun smiled sadly. "The economy's been in a recession for quite a while now and budget cuts are being made everywhere, not just the hospital. I obviously have little influence over the decisions that the Inner Council makes."

"But you're the Head's son!" exclaimed Jingmei in frustration. "Surely he'll listen to you—we absolutely must finish the new south wing for the hospital before winter, and the price of medicine has risen recently as well."

"I'll see what I can do about it before I leave," said Leiyun. "I'm sure you've already heard that I have undertaken a new mission. I'll be away from Hong Kong for an undetermined amount of time."

"I have heard," replied Jingmei coolly. "Not that it is of my concern what mission you are dispatched for."

"Well, it is your business now. You have been selected as a member of my delegation," stated Leiyun.

Jingmei's jaws dropped—she had watched numerous cousins, uncles and aunts been dispatched to various parts of the world on myriads of missions ranging from business negotiations and study abroad programs to deadly, top-secret excursions. Never had she been selected for these missions. "Why include me?" she asked. "I'm not a fighter, nor a magician, nor very brave. I doubt I can be of much use to what ever your mission is. Besides, I need to look after Syaoran still, and I am employed at the Li Hospital."

"I have already received approval from Uncle Ganliu for your temporary leave of absence," replied Leiyun. "It is just your consent we need now."

Long ago, she had been taught that individual choice was not an option in the Clan. When summoned for a mission, a Li must gladly accept. Jingmei blinked. She had been spared because she had taken the Healer route, like her father and brothers. Her cousin's face was unreadable as he merely smiled a reassuring smile. The Leiyun of old days was trustworthy and a favorite amongst the cousins of her generation, not only because he was talented and well-mannered, but because he was generous and kind, modest yet accomplished. It was less than a decade ago that she and all her female cousins had dreamy crushes on their then teenage cousin. Now, he had returned as a man, someone who seemed to have risen from the dead, someone to be reckoned with. Did he hold any grudges against the Clan for leaving him for dead? No one spoke of the unnatural circumstance of Leiyun's sudden appearance by the side of the Elders. If the Elders accepted him, so be it. Besides, under current tides, it seemed most likely that Leiyun would be elected as the new Chosen One. "I have no particular desire to leave Hong Kong," she finally answered.

"I will make sure my father does not cut financing towards Li Hospital. You have nothing to worry about here. Do you agree to come to Japan with me, Jingmei?" Leiyun asked.

Dumbfounded, Jingmei stammered, "I—I guess." What could Leiyun possibly want from her?

Leiyun smiled brightly at her, and Jingmei smiled back nervously. She nodded her head and hurried her way.

The smile dropped from his face as Leiyun turned around and left his cousin. He entered in the sliding door and shut it behind him. Inside, Jinyu was waiting.

Leiyun said, "Well, Jin, time to begin preparations."

The taxi ride to the Hong Kong International Airport was the longest ride that Meilin had ever endured. Everything minute prolonged in rush hour added another beat to Meilin's pounding heart. She stared at the birdcage seated next to her.

"Are you mad at Kai for leaving you behind? You should be," Meilin told the bird.

Perro-chan tilted his hand questioningly at his hot-tempered mistress.

"Perro-chan, even if I get there, I won't be able to find him. I don't have magical powers like Syaoran, nor do I have an electronic tracking devise like Kai. I don't even have sharp instincts like Tomoyo or good luck like Sakura." Meilin swallowed hard. Kai's last words to her haunted her.

"_Just don't reproach me later when I'm gone because I ran away with my tail between my legs. I offered you a place by my side. Remember, you turned me down."_ His eyes had been so sad then, she had almost relented, had it not been for her wretched pride.

The parakeet chirped merrily as if to reassure her, "I love you. I love you."

"Oh shut up, Perro-chan."

"Shaddup! Shaddup!" the bird repeated after her cheerfully.

Summer season was always a busy travel time, and the Hong Kong International Airport was crowded with people from every corner of the world with businessmen and tourists, children screaming and running about and students lined up. Meilin ran into the Japan Airlines luggage check-in area. Where could he be? What if he had already entered the gates? What if she never saw him again? She hugged the bird cage to her chest.

"Kaitou! Kaitou!" squeaked Perro-chan, fluttering around the cage.

"Shush, Perro-chan," said Meilin wearily. It was a busy hour at the airport and people shot her nasty glances for blocking their path. He had left her. He really left her.

"Voir! Voir!" insisted Perro-chan, pecking at Meilin's bare legs through the bars.

Slowly, Meilin looked up through the crowd. Her eyes blurred. There he was, as easy to spot as ever in his black leather jacket and hair spiked up jaggedly. A black duffel back was swung over one shoulder. His fang earrings flashed even from the distance across the airport. A fire took hold of her lungs. "_MIZUKI KAI!_" She ran across the distance separating them, ignoring cries of annoyance from those she bumped into and the squawking from the cage from an indignant Perro-chan.

Kai turned around, dropping his duffel bag by his feet with a look of disbelief as he took off his sunglasses. "Meilin? What are you doing here?" Then, he saw that tears were freely flowing down her cheeks. "Why in the world are you crying?"

"You idiot. How dare you try to just sneak away?" sniffled Meilin. It wasn't too late. It was really him. She gently set the cage at her feet. "And how dare you try to leave Perro-chan?"

Perro-chan stated, "Traitor!"

"I'm sorry, I—" Kai was cut off.

Meilin flung her arms around Kai, so tightly that he winced. "Don't you dare think of leaving without me," she whispered. "Where you go, I'll follow too." She tilted her chin up and let him give her the deepest kiss yet.

When they finally had a moment to breathe, Kai whispered, holding her in a tight embrace, unable to release her, "Ah, I thought this only happens in movies. In the middle of the airport—even I admit this is rather embarrassing." He kissed a drop of tear off her nose.

Meilin realized that they had created a spectacle and people were staring at the two. "Since when have you felt any shame?" she accused.

"Since I have returned to being an honest civilian," was his saucy reply.

"Sure," Meilin snickered. "So, where are we going? Paris? Honolulu? Buenos Aires?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Kai grinned. "We're going back to Japan."

"EHHHH? Sapporo, maybe? Or Kyoto? Onsen would be good for your body's recovery," Meilin rambled.

"If you insist, we can stop by," said Kai, picking up his duffel bag and holding out two plane tickets, one-way, to Narita Airport. "For now, we're going back to Tokyo."

"Wait a minute, why do you have two tickets?" asked Meilin, picking up Perro-chan's cage.

"I don't know. Maybe I had a hunch," replied Kai, slinging an arm around Meilin's waist.

"And why did you leave me Perro-chan?" she asked, a scowl deepening on her brows.

"To help you find me of course." Kai grinned.

Dealing with angst-ridden teenage boys proved more trying to Doctor Li Jingmei than dealing with any other type of patient. One was gone but one still remained as her charge.

"Did the acupuncture treatment change anything?" asked Jingmei to her glum ward.

Syaoran had a far-off look on his face as he glanced out the window. When Jingmei cleared her throat, Syaoran turned back to her. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Never mind. I think we're just going to halt all treatment," stated Jingmei.

"So even the doctors have given up hope," Syaoran said ruefully at his limp right arm.

"Not given up. We have done everything that we could do. Now, the rest is all up to you." Glancing back at the door where Jinyu was guarding, Jingmei lowered her voice. "By the way, your friend has checked out of the hospital."

"Where did he go?" asked Syaoran. It didn't surprise him that Kai had bolted—it was surprising he even lasted for all these months.

"I don't know. Meilin went with him. I heard Aunt Yinling threw a fit." Jingmei almost smiled. "Our little cousin has made quite a troublesome boyfriend? I always thought she was going to marry you." Then she frowned a little. "Are you okay with it?"

"Okay with what?" repeated Syaoran.

"With your…" Jingmei made a little pinky-swear gesture, "Running off with your cousin instead of you."

A scowl came over Syaoran's face, as he replicated the pinky-swear gesture. "What are you talking about?"

Jingmei patted her younger cousin's shoulder sympathetically. "It's all right. Kai told me all about it. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you two."

"EHHH? You think him and me…" Syaoran buried his head in his hands and groaned. "You wait, Mizuki Kai—I'm going to kill you the next time I see you."

"That's the spirit, Syaoran!" exclaimed Jingmei, blushing happily.

"No, that's not how it sounded—" protested Syaoran. He buried his head between his knees in defeat. "Just don't tell my sisters…"

"Don't worry! Of course I'll keep your secret!" replied Jingmei with a huge grin.

"You already told Fanren-_jiejie_, didn't you?" Syaoran moaned. He would never hear the end of this, once he got of house arrest.

Jingmei cackled mischievously. It was good to see despite all the negative conditions, Syaoran was still spirited. Perhaps… Perhaps this boy could be the Li Clan's last hope. "Syaoran, starting from next week, Doctor Li Wanliu will be taking over for checking up on you."

"Why, you gave up on my case?" Syaoran asked. He sighed. And Jingmei was the one person who talked to him normally in the Clan.

Jingmei paused, her dark eyes grave. "We've begun preparations, so I'll be busy for the next couple weeks, and it'll be better for Wanliu to be able to take over while I can still train him before I leave."

"Leave? Where to?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're finally getting married?"

"I guess you haven't heard already."

"You know they always hush up around me." Syaoran sighed.

Jingmei said lowly, "I'll be on the delegation to go to Japan. The delegation lead by Li Leiyun."

Syaoran turned around to face Jingmei with widened amber eyes. "_Japan_? Leiyun's returning to Japan? When?"

"In a month or so," replied Jingmei. She saw that her younger cousin's brows were furrowed down, and he looked fiercer and more animated than he had been since he had returned to Hong Kong. "The orders have been just approved by the Council of Elders."

He was not listening anymore, and Jingmei sighed as Syaoran bolted out of the room. Young Syaoran was even more impatient than her dear Uncle Ryuuren ever had been.

"Leiyun!" Syaoran exclaimed, panting.

"My cousin, why the rush?" Leiyun asked, turning around in the hallway. He nodded, and the servants hurried.

It took a moment for Syaoran to catch his breath. "Leiyun—you'll be dispatched on a mission to Japan. Take me with you!" Syaoran gripped Leiyun's arms tightly.

"Ah, so I see you've heard." Leiyun's lips curled into a smile. "Then I am sure you are aware of what my mission in Japan is also."

Syaoran nodded. "I am aware." He sank down on his knees. "Please, I beg you. Take me with you to Japan. I'll do what ever you ask me to. I won't do anything that the Clan would not disapprove of—in fact, I won't do anything without your permission. Just let me go with you."

"I doubt the Elders would approve." When Leiyun saw Syaoran's stricken face, he added, "Well, I'll speak with the Inner Council and see if I can convince them to let you tag along. It'll be useful to have a guide."

"Thank you. Thank you," said Syaoran bending down his head. He was trembling, trembling in anticipation. One day, he swore he would go back. Never had he imagined the opportunity would befall him so soon.

The next day, Syaoran was once again called forth to the Elders conference room. He no longer felt nervous standing in the Great Hall, but was relieved to find that the entire Inner Council had not been summoned. Instead, the nine Elders sat around the mahogany wood conference table with Li Wutai at the head seat. Behind him stood Leiyun. Taking a deep breath, he walked forward and bowed down on his knees.

"Li Syaoran, you have been called before the Council of Elders concerning a query you have made," Li Wutai stated on behalf of the Elders. "I hear that you have requested to return to Japan, accompanying Leiyun and Jinyu on their mission. I am sure you are aware of what that mission is."

"Yes, I am," replied Syaoran staidly.

Li Wutai stated loudly to the other eight Elders. "Leiyun, at the previous judgment before the Court of Elders, stated that we should give traitor Li Syaoran one last chance to prove his allegiance to the Clan. Leiyun, how do you propose that Li Syaoran prove his loyalty to the Clan?"

"Well, it's quite simple, actually." Leiyun smiled. "Li Syaoran has committed three wrongs. Let him correct each wrong, and he can get his title back and have full-hearted forgiveness from the Council."

"Impossible," scoffed Li Daifu, Chairman of the Li Corporation and third in command in the hierarchy of Elders, only just below the Great Elder and the Head.

Leiyun interjected, "Syaoran already has a start—he's back in Hong Kong, ready to obey the Clan's orders for instance."

Wutai frowned. "Doctor Li Jingmei has consulted with me that Syaoran has not responded to any treatment and healing procedures over the past five months. He is still currently powerless and has not recovered the use of one arm."

"How did the boy so carelessly lose his powers and the use of his sword arm in the first place?" asked Daifu callously, stroking his black moustache.

Leiyun cleared his throat. "He did not say exactly, but it was supposedly through battling against the Plague."

There was a deep murmur amongst the Elders. They knew the number of lives of Li's the dark force had claimed in the past.

Gazing at the boy kneeling in front of the nine elders, Leiyun continued, "Besides, Doctor Li Jingmei has stated that Syaoran has not responded to treatment—that does not mean that there is no possibility that his powers would return. And even without the use of his left arm, like our great ancestor Li Shulin, Syaoran has always been ambidextrous and remains one of the strongest, if not the strongest swordsman of our generation."

"So, Li Leiyun," Fenjian interjected. "You are proposing that Li Syaoran, upon returning to Japan, capture back the Clow Book from the current mistress, something that was already on our agenda anyway. And that should sufficiently prove his loyalty to the Clan."

"That is correct," Leiyun responded.

"An interesting and fair proposal," declared Fenjian. "What think you, Elder Wutai?"

"After your previous misdemeanors while you were there, what makes you think that the Council can trust you out of our jurisdiction?" questioned Wutai to Syaoran.

"I—" stammered Syaoran.

"Syaoran will be accompanying Jinyu and I," spoke up Leiyun. "While in Japan, he will be under my supervision and serve as part of my mission. He will be a valuable resource to us as he is more familiar with the dark forces than anyone else. Furthermore, this will be his chance to prove his loyalty to the Clan. If we complete our mission successfully, then it can be concluded that Li Syaoran duly repents for his prior errors, and he can be reinstated as the Chosen One."

"And if he does not complete his mission successfully?" asked Wutai wryly.

"I will see to it that he is punished, and his life will be forfeit to the Clan thereafter," replied Leiyun.

"Do you agree to those terms?" Wutai asked Syaoran.

"I do, Elder Wutai," stated Syaoran in a level voice. "I beg of you, please grant me this one chance to prove my utmost allegiance to the Clan."

After a moment of brief counseling with the other Elders, Wutai declared, "Very well. After conferring with the Elders, we have concluded that it is only just to give traitor Li Syaoran one last chance to prove his loyalty to the Clan. Thus, Li Syaoran, do you accept Leiyun's proposal?"

"I do," was Syaoran's firm response.

"Very well. You will be under supervision of Leiyun and the Clan Protector Jinyu at all times. While in Japan, you will follow Leiyun's orders, and we will periodically be hearing reports back from Leiyun." Wutai stated. "Beware of the consequences if you do not meet our expectations, Li Syaoran. You are now dismissed."

Syaoran replied lowly, "I shall not disappoint the Clan again."

_Japan…_

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing for summer vacation?" Chiharu asked. The class was jittery in anticipation for the last day of school before break finally commenced. Their first semester as high-schoolers had flown by.

"Tomoyo-chan and I were invited by our great-grandfather to stay at his house in the mountainside," replied Sakura.

"That's right—I keep forgetting you two are cousins," Naoko remarked. She sighed. "So, no one will be doing anything particularly interesting, like entering the Best Couple Contest this time round?"

Chiharu groaned. "Don't remind me of that stunt. Whose idea was it, anyway?"

"Seijou Junior High did pretty well with you two the winner and Sakura-chan and Li-kun as the honorary mention couple," Naoko trailed off, glancing at Sakura.

"The what?" Sakura blinked at Naoko.

"The Best Couple Contest. You and Li-kun…" Naoko trialed off because Chiharu nudged her hard on the side.

"Remember, we're not supposed to talk about Li-kun in front of Sakura. Tomoyo told us not to," Chiharu hissed to her friend.

"Oh, right," Naoko stammered. "Well, I heard that you and Yamazaki-kun were called back to hand over the crown to the next couple this year."

"Well, it's being held in Tokyo Tower this year, so we couldn't realize refuse," Chiharu muttered. "They even provided for me a pretty new dress."

"I swear, you two won because I was such an excellent manager," stated Naoko smugly. "How come I wasn't invited?"

"Humph, I could have won if I had a better partner," declared Aki, who overheard, glaring at Erika. Erika shrugged, brushing out her hair. She cast a curious glance towards Sakura who was chuckling over a comment Eron had made. It sure was dull without Syaoran around. But her own brother seemed to be having a blast at least.

Yutaka Ichiro turned to his quiet deskmate. "S-sasaki-san!"

"Yes, Yutaka-kun?" Rika asked, looking up from her pocket organizer.

"Are you doing anywhere for summer break? If not, maybe we can meet up, sometime, perhaps…" Yutaka stammered.

Rika smiled. She ripped off a piece of paper from her organizer. "This is my cell phone number."

"T-thank you!" Ichiro exclaimed, taking the piece of paper as if it was a sheet of gold.

Sakura glanced over and smiled. Perhaps Yutaka-kun hadn't told the whole story to Rika yet. But someday, he might gain enough courage to tell her the complete truth. "By the way, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said, as she packed her book bag with all the material she would need for summer vacation homework.

"Yes?" Tomoyo looked up from her desk.

"Who is this 'Syaoran' that everyone keeps talking about?" asked Sakura to her best friend.

Tomoyo stared up at her friend with pain-filled eyes. "Just an exchange student back in elementary school days."

"Oh." Sakura glanced away.

Eron glanced sideways at his deskmate. Why was the Sakura beside him, the Sakura clean of Syaoran, not any happier than before? She had forgotten Li Syaoran. Yet his presence still lurked in the air. Why?

Mizuki Kaho arranged the assignment sheets on her desk. "Well class, don't put off summer vacation homework till the last moment. Otherwise, have a great break!"

The class cheered—they had survived their first semester of high school. As the afternoon bell rang, the students eagerly scrambled out to freedom.

"Have a great summer break, Tomoyo-san, Sakura-san," said Eriol, slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking ahead.

"You too, Eriol-kun!" Sakura called out. Tomoyo just gave a half-smile and a wave.

"You won't be able to see Eriol-kun all summer long at this rate," Sakura stated, nudging her friend with a mischievous grin.

"Well, you see…" Tomoyo stared down at her feet. The two best friends walked out of school, side by side.

"We can invite him to the swimming pool. We still have a week before we head off the great-grandfather's summer estate. Should I go tell him?" Sakura asked.

"No, it's really okay," protested Tomoyo.

"But it's for Tomoyo-chan," Sakura stated indignantly. "You barely talk to him anymore at school, and you sit right next to him." The she frowned. "Did something happen between you and Eriol-kun?"

Tomoyo shook her head rapidly. "No, it's just me."

Sakura halted in her step, taken aback, taking a second look at her friend. "Something _is_ wrong. What is it?"

"It's too silly," said Tomoyo.

"Nothing can be too silly when it involves you," Sakura insisted. "I'm your friend—that's why I'm here. You've always been there listening to all my problems. Why can't you tell me about it?"

Tomoyo just shook her head again. The two walked outside the gate, pushing through the crowds of students in their white and black summer uniforms, flocking out.

"There's Mizuki-sensei. I'm going to wish her a good break," Sakura said, about to catch up with her homeroom teacher who walked ahead of them, her beige cotton skirt billowing out behind her. Sakura couldn't help thinking she had the prettiest teacher ever. Mizuki-sensei always exuded a sort of elegance yet warmness.

Then, Sakura saw that someone else had already walked up to their teacher. It was Eriol. The two made a striking pair, walking side by side. Eriol's head reached a couple inches above Mizuki Kaho's now. And the aura around them was of a time-old familiarity.

"Let me take that," Eriol said, taking Kaho's bag full of books.

"It's not that heavy," she protested, but Eriol took it nonetheless.

"What did you put in here? Rocks? It is heavy," Eriol stated as he held up the straw-weave bag with scrutiny.

"What are your plans for the summer, Eriol?" asked Kaho as they walked out of the school gates. Her long, unbound auburn hair blew back gently as she moved.

"The same as yours, perhaps," replied Eriol. He smiled warmly at his teacher and friend of many years. "You're going in the wrong direction again. Come this way."

Footsteps synchronized as they walked down the path, the two walked off in quiet chatter as they headed in their own direction.

"I've never seen Eriol-kun smile like that," murmured Sakura, taking a glance at her friend. She was taken aback by the pensive expression on Tomoyo's face.

"Me neither," replied Tomoyo quietly.

Sakura's face crumpled. Of course… how could she not have seen earlier? "I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan, for being so inconsiderate," said Sakura, wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry for not noticing sooner that you were in pain."

"I know it's been hard for you over the past several months—I can't bother you with something so trivial." Tomoyo put on a smile for Sakura. "It's all right. I understand. I'll get over it."

Sakura shook her head. "You can't give up without even trying. Nothing is certain now, so there is no reason for you to be dejected, Tomoyo-chan."

"You're right, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo looked at her dearest friend fondly. "You're right. There's no reason for me to be dejected." She looked up with a teasing smile. "So, I heard Eron-kun telling you to stay in touch over summer vacation? What is happening between you two?"

Sakura hesitated. "Eron-kun told me he liked me, back when we were preparing for the cultural fair."

Tomoyo did not look completely surprised. "And how did you respond?"

"I told him that his most important person is someone else."

"I see. And he was all right?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded. "We're friends now. I feel comfortable talking with him."

Tomoyo raised a slender eyebrow. "That's good. I'm impressed that he grew so tolerant—he didn't seem hurt?"

"Well, I told him my most important person is you, Tomoyo-chan."

At this, Tomoyo's eyes glistened. "At least for now, Sakura-chan."

"No, you have always supported me through my ups and downs, what ever decision I made, what ever hardships I faced. It's my turn to be there for Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo gave Sakura a tight hug. "Thank you, Sakura-chan. But because we are best friends, we'll wish the best for each other. I'll be happier than anyone else when your true most important person comes for you."

"Will such a person come to me?" Sakura asked sardonically. Suddenly, even in the summer-heat, she felt a chill deep within her heart.

"And you will be happiest for me when I find someone that I can love as much as you love that person," Tomoyo continued.

"Tomoyo-chan, things will work out. They have to with you and Eriol-kun. He's a difficult person to get to know. You'll just have to try harder to reach him, however long it may take. In the meantime, you have me. Maybe someday we will find other people who become very important in our lives. But _our_ relationship won't change. We will laugh, cry, and support each other until we marry and grow old, and our children would also grow up to be the best of friends," said Sakura, misty-eyed.

Taking Sakura's hands, Tomoyo nodded, blinking back silent tears. "It's a promise."

Before setting off for summer vacation, Sakura had one place to visit.

"Su-chan, it's already summer," said Sakura, setting down a bouquet of fresh lilies at the tombstone marked Shirose Subaru. "I won't be able to visit you for a little while. I'll be at ojii-chan's house. It's a very beautiful house, up in the mountains. My mother grew up there when she was a little girl."

Slowly, she got up and took her second bouquet of Nadeshiko flowers and walked further down the graveyard to the older plot. Another bouquet of fresh flowers was set at the head of the tombstone. Her father must have stopped by earlier. "Okaa-san, I'm going to visit ojii-chan. I love my great-grandfather very much, and I'm glad that he's invited me to go visit him. It's the first time he's done that. I thought otou-san would say no, but he gave me permission to go. Okaa-san, I've been trying to be strong, and it's so hard, so very hard. But, I'm still trying, okaa-san."

"Sakura-senpai," Miho exclaimed.

"Miho-chan, why are you here?" Sakura asked, walking up to the younger girl.

Miho glanced at the nameless tombstone.

"May I ask whose…" Sakura wondered if the gravestone was Miho's father's.

"I don't know. Mizuki-senpai tried to convince me that this was my brother's grave initially," Miho replied, glancing over the tombstone. "But obviously that was a cover up. I thought it was my father's, but he was buried in Hong Kong, where he passed away. Either way, this must have been an important person to onii-chan. I come here sometimes to clear my head. Did you hear anything from Mizuki-senpai?"

"No…" said Sakura slowly. Considering she knew Kai for a year, she barely had learned anything about him.

"Everything comes down to this," Miho said, staring at the slab of stone. "I feel like this unmarked grave is an important key. Maybe this person is somehow linked with my father's death."

"Is it that important for you to uncover everything?" Sakura asked softly. "Sometimes, secrets are better left alone."

"I don't care. I'm in this too deep. I must find out the truth," stated Miho. "What ever it takes me."

The two girls silently walked out of the graveyard, heading out to the main road.

"What are your plans for summer vacation?" asked Sakura, feeling the breeze through her short hair. It was warm and not too humid, and the air was sweet.

"Full-time investigating," replied Miho. "And editing okaa-san's novel."

"Investigating what?" Sakura asked.

"About otou-san's murder and Kaitou Magician and the mystery of the Mirror of Truth," stated Miho. "Since no one's cooperating with me, I'm going to find out on my own."

"When did you figure out Mizuki-kun was Kaitou Magician?" Sakura asked.

"Some time ago," replied Miho. "Why did he try to hide that from me? Did he think I would lose respect for him because he's some flamboyant, law-breaker?"

"I'm sure Kai-kun had his reasons," said Sakura softly. "And none of them were to deliberately hurt you and your mother."

"You're too easy on people," said Miho coldly. "I don't care how you try to justify his actions. There shouldn't be exceptions to the law. He's a thief. He has to answer to justice. If it calls upon him serving time in jail, I do not feel sorry for him at all."

Sakura frowned. "Miho-chan, don't think Kai-kun hasn't suffered all this time too."

"I too wouldn't have a clean conscience if I had abandoned my sister and mother and gone on to becoming some criminal," said Miho. "I don't care about the reasons. A criminal is a criminal."

Sighing, Sakura couldn't help thinking perhaps this was why Kai never could muster the courage to tell his little sister the truth.

The two girls now came upon a path very familiar to Miho. First, they passed by Eitoukou High School and slowly, they turned a corner, up a slope.

"Miho-chan, isn't this where you grew up?" Sakura asked. Trees lush with leaves curtained the clearing from the main road.

"Yes," Miho said, in a far-off voice. She walked ahead, to the picket fence, yet to be painted. Behind the fence stood a white Victorian-style three-story mansion, with the round windows and the blue shingles.

"Wait, Miho-chan, this is where your house was…" Sakura trialed off, blinking up at the fully constructed, freshly painted house. Last time she had been in this area, this area had been under construction. Maybe somebody had finally moved in.

"Our property was seized by the Kinomoto Group to pay my father's debts," murmured Miho. "The house and everything in it burned down when I lost control of my powers."

"I'm sorry about that," said Sakura quietly. She could not even begin to imagine how traumatizing it would be to lose your home and all your belongings in one day.

"But It's exactly the same," whispered Miho, opening the fence and walking onto the mowed lawn.

"What's exactly the same?"

"The new house—it's exactly the same as my old house that burned down," replied Miho, a lump forming in her throat.

Stunned, Sakura stared at the beautiful white architecture, a dream-house that came out only in storybooks. "Don't tell me Kai…"

"You wanted to know what the package he sent me for my birthday was, right? He didn't even send me a card." Miho's eyes blurred. Even the swing set in the front yard had been replicated to perfection, as was the rose garden that her mother had loved. "Instead, he sent me the deeds to our old house. It's under my mother's name."

Sakura had always thought that Kai was so unreliable. Yet, he somehow had planned everything out for Miho-chan. She smoothed Miho's back as she murmured, "Kai-kun—how in the world did manage to attain rights to this house?"

"_Baka_ 'nii-chan," Miho stated, turning her back to Sakura as she wiped the flowing tears from her eyes. "As if the house will make me forgive him. Probably got it with stolen money. I still won't forgive him. I won't."

Sakura took another glance at the house. If it had burned down completely, Kai must have somehow recollected exactly how it had looked and sketched it out—she knew that Kai had enough talent to do so much. But when did he earn so much money to buy the land and contract construction workers and arrange things so seamlessly? What exactly did he have in mind?

"E-ri-ol" whined Nakuru, switching the channels to the TV in the living room. "Let's do something over the summer vacation. We can go to the beach. Or the _onsen_. Or out of country. I'm bored."

"Hmm?" Eriol pushed his glasses up over the bridge of his nose and looked up from the novel he was reading.

"Miho, did I align the paragraph's right?" Mayura asked, turning her laptop towards Miho's direction.

Miho was sprawled on the living room floor, drawing a timeline of Kaitou Magician's activities. Glancing up, she glanced over Word Document on Mayura's laptop. "Yes. I'll go over the spelling errors later on, okaa-san, you just finish your 200-page mark."

Yawning, Suppi-chan stated, "Kaho, you assigned your high schoolers too much homework for summer vacation." He flipped through Eriol's journal entries. "It's hard to come up with original entries for someone who's done absolutely nothing over summer vacation."

Kaho, who had been dozing off curled up on the sofa, blinked. "Suppi-chan, you shouldn't be doing Eriol's homework for him. It's his assignment."

"I have nothing better to do," replied Suppi-chan. "And the reading is sort of interesting."

Nakuru gave a little yelp as she dropped the remote control and pointed at the TV set. "It's the Best Couple of Japan Contest, broadcast live!"

Everybody looked up from what they were doing.

"Welcome back to the 25th Annual Best Couple of Japan Contest, broadcast live on NHK from Tokyo Tower!" stated the flamboyant MC. "After last years colorful events at Kousokou beach, did this year live up to expectations? Now, the moment has arrived. The judges are choosing the pair worthy of being called the Best Couple of Japan. Last year winners, Yamazaki Takashi-kun and Mihara Chiharu-chan have been invited back by popular demand to give a special performance…"

"Oh, I see Akagi Arima-san in the judging panel," said Miho. "She's pretty as ever—but she looks a little tired. And Shing-san's there too. I guess he's back in Japan again."

"Shing-san?" Mayura asked.

"Yes, that famous Hong Kong artist known for his portraits and capture of color," replied Miho absentmindedly, doodling on the side of her timeline. Her brother had left when he was twelve and she had barely turned ten. Kaitou Magician had begun to appear around two years ago. What had he done in that time in between then?

"I would have liked to see his pieces," said Mayura wistfully.

Miho couldn't mention that they had a priceless painting by Shing hanging in their house that very moment. How in the world could she come up with a plausible excuse when she returned the painting to its owner?

"Look, they're announcing the results," said Nakuru, tugging on Eriol's sleeve.

The MC cleared his throat. "And the winner of the 25th Annual Best Couple of Japan Contest is… Contestant #15, Mizuki Kai and Li Meilin!"

"EH?" Everybody in Eriol's living room dropped what they were doing and gaped at the television set. There was Mizuki Kai, sun-glassed and hair spiked as usual, beaming and waving at the screaming girls in the audience. Meilin did not look happy to be standing there and scowled at Kai until Arima handed them a check to their prize money.

"Yes, the dark horse pair that popped out of nowhere!" the MC said over the legions of screaming fan-girls. "The mysterious Mizuki Kai and the lovely Li Meilin from Hong Kong, cousin to none other than last year's runner-up contestant Li Syaoran! Give a round of applause for these fiery, passionate young couple. Mizuki-kun, do you have any last words to say to Japan?" The MC handed the mike to Mizuki Kai.

Kai grabbed the microphone and cleared his throat. "Miho, if you're watching this program somewhere out there! Onii-chan is back! Did you get my birthday present? I love you Miho-chan"

"Who the heck is Miho-chan?" muttered the shocked audience members. "Right after winning the Best Couple Contest, why is he professing his love on national television for another girl?"

At this point, Meilin was fuming. "Idiot!" Grabbing the microphone out of Kai's hands, Meilin bonked him on the head with it. "I told you I didn't want to do this!"

"Miho-chan! Wait for me!" cried out Kai towards the camera.

"This is _not_ what I had in mind when I told you that you need to apologize to your little sister," snapped Meilin.

"Now, we will be cutting to commercial break—thank you for joining us in the 25th Annual Best Couple of Japan Contest. We will see you next year!" stammered the flustered MC.

Miho stood up and switched off the television set, brows twitching in irritation. She shouted at the black TV screen, "_Baka 'nii-chan_!"

"Was that Mikai-kun, just now?" Mayura asked, looking up from her laptop. "It sounded like his voice."

"No, it was just some idiotic imposter," replied Miho, glaring at Suppi-chan and Nakuru who were tittering.

Up at the Amamiya Estate, Sakura and Tomoyo turned from the television set and glanced at each other as the commercial tuned in.

Their great-grandfather shook his head in disapproval. "Youngsters these days. How can a boy have all those holes in his ears, and how did this 'Mizuki-kun' get his hair to defy gravity like that?" He was clearly indicating Kai's piercings and gelled hair.

"That was just Kai-kun and Meilin-chan, wasn't it?" Sakura said, rubbing her eyes in disbelief.

"Well, looks like Kai-kun is healthier than ever," Tomoyo stated, not knowing whether to laugh or cry for Miho.

"And they're both back in Japan," Sakura pointed out. "Well, I guess it's just like Kai to use the flashiest manner possible to apologize to Miho-chan."

"Ho ho ho… It won't be easy to win over Miho-chan like that," remarked Tomoyo. Meilin was back in Japan though. Perhaps she would have some news of Syaoran. "Wait, you remember Meilin-chan?"

"Of course," replied Sakura indignantly. "I wish people stop treating me as if I have some horrible memory loss problem."

"But you don't remember his cousin?" Tomoyo asked softly.

Squinting her eyes, Sakura replied, "I vaguely recollect her always talking about her fiancé. I missed Meilin-chan. I wonder if she's just visiting for summer vacation. And Kai-kun too—I'm surprised he's moving so soon about after his surgery."

"Goodness, how can youths these days put themselves on such display like in that Best Couple Contest or whatever," Amamiya Masaki remarked, shaking his head at the TV. "Sakura-san and Tomoyo-san, you must never expose yourself to those horrendous sort of boys—they're nothing but wolves, waiting to take advantage of proper young girls like you two. You must wait for respectable young men to come court you properly. "

Tomoyo smiled. _Too late, ojii-san._

_Hong Kong…_

Li Jinyu, Li Clan Protector, walked into the large, dimly lit hall inside a corporate building, headquarters for the Hong Kong triads. When the men in the room caught sight of who had just entered, they quickly scrambled to their feet and formed a line, bowing a deep 90 degree bow as Jinyu walked up to the head of the hall, towards the end conference. He was followed by Kara, who had difficulty matching her pace with his in her high-heels. Two guards in black suits and sunglasses shut the door. Inside the conference room was only the handpicked Li's who were part of Jinyu's innermost circle in the triads. These men were the best fighters of Clan, those who had caused trouble or had been incriminated more than once and could not be incorporated into the main councils. Jinyu had organized the troublemaking youths and restructured the triads after taking control.

Kara, taking off the black cap which had shielded her face, smirked as she found that everyone in the room, and outside, were terrified of the "Black Dragon" Jinyu, head of the Hong Kong triads. Back within the confines of the Clan walls it was easy to forget the power the silent Jinyu wielded in the Hong Kong underworld. "They'll all think the boss has found himself a new girl," remarked Kara, taking a seat in the large black leather sofa. Jinyu ignored her as he reviewed the monthly reports organized by his subordinates. Whilst Jinyu had reached his position through sheer force, he maintained it with keen foresight and iron control. Since he kept the various triads busy in their own districts, there was less likelihood of inter-triad disputes. Kara could not help thinking that part of Jinyu's success was that he spoke so little, that when he did speak, his words were taken as law. Most of the men in the room were older than Jinyu, but they were all intimidated by him. They also undoubtedly respected him if the decrease in crime rate in Hong Kong had any reflection upon Jinyu's rule over the triads.

"Is it okay for the boss to leave his place for so long?" asked Kara. "We don't know how long this mission will take."

Jinyu stamped his final form before looking up with slanted red-amber eyes. "They all know the consequences of disobeying the covenant," he replied in a low voice.

Kara shuddered—no wonder nobody dared disobey the Black Dragon—little meant more with Jinyu. "Well, for my part, I'm glad that I don't have to keep watch alone anymore. It was getting boring." She shuffled a deck of tarot cards that she kept in her bag. "Do you want me to tell your fortune, Jin?"

"He doesn't believe in that stuff, do you Jin," remarked Leiyun, joining them in the basement conference room.

"Well, at least you do, Leiyun," stated Kara, spreading out the cards. "Hey, do you really plan on taking the boy with us?"

"Why not?" Leiyun raised an eyebrow. "He'll be useful to us."

"He's powerless. What can he do?" replied Kara.

"He's still spent the better part of six years battling against the Clow Cards and various dark forces. What ever physical and emotional state he is in these days, he's still a smart boy."

"Humph." Kara folded her arms across her chest skeptically. "What makes you think he'll be on task and not return back to his little Card Mistress?"

Leiyun stared at Kara and smiled mysteriously. "I have faith in him."

"Why, because he's your precious cousin?" asked Kara.

"No, because he's a Li," replied Leiyun.

"And why is that annoying woman-doctor coming as well?" Kara shuffled her Tarot deck and flipped over a card. The Prince of Wands.

"We need to have her look after my poor little cousin's crumbling state of health—the sooner he regains the use of his arm, the better for all of us," said Leiyun. "And Jingmei, despite her nagging ways, is the best healer of our generation, probably second only to Uncle Ganliu."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Why did you even bringing him back to Hong Kong in the first place if you planned on taking him back?"

"Why do you think, Kara?" Leiyun smiled. "Before, he was a runaway truant and betrayer to the Clan."

"And now, he's a dog of the Clan and under your control," concluded Kara, smiling. "Yet, you try to convince me you have his best interest at heart."

"I do, dear Kara," said Leiyun. "Like I have all of _our_ best interests at heart."

The gold-gilded Great Hall was empty except for the Head's chair. Leiyun walked up and bowed grandly. "You called for me, most esteemed Father."

"Leiyun, I wish you do not have to leave so soon," stated Wutai stiffly.

"Don't worry, Father." Leiyun smiled thinly. "I'll be back in no time."

"Is it really necessary to take that boy with you?" Wutai asked.

Leiyun replied shortly, "Yes it is."

"I really do not know what you're thinking anymore," said Wutai. "You know very well that the Great Elder favors Syaoran as his next successor. If by chance the boy's powers suddenly returns, or—"

"Dear Father, do you have so little faith in me?" asked Leiyun. He lowered his voice. "Or perhaps, you do not trust me?"

"I just wish you would understand that everything I've done till now, I've done for you. I have fought to make you the Chosen One, I am fighting now to make sure you take back what is rightfully yours," said Wutai.

The corner of Leiyun's eyes crinkled. "I am sure you always had my best interest at heart. Now, leave the rest to me. I'm no longer a foolish sixteen-year-old boy. I know what I am doing."

"Very well. The Elders have agreed to loan to you the Five Force Sword for this mission," said Wutai, taking out of its leather case the long _jien_ with the red tassel.

Leiyun gripped the sword by the hilt and unsheathed it. The blade glimmered in the light.

"It will soon become yours, when you become Chosen One," said Wutai, black eyes gleaming.

"Or Syaoran's, when he's reinstated," replied Leiyun blandly, slipping the sword back into the sheath.

Li Syaoran walked towards the white villa, where the Great Elder was residing. That was his one regret, that he would not be able to visit his Uncle Renshu once he returned to Japan. But he was finally returning. Leiyun once told him, "_Syaoran, don't you ever give up and waste your opportunity. You've got to keep on going and overcome your struggles. Or else, if you become passive and give in to your troubles, and give in to your enemies, you'll just become a puppet of the Fates... Be strong, and listen to your true self. Your true self's not the person you see in the mirror. Your true self will only come out when you learn to open your mind and heart." _

As Syaoran waited in the hallway for the Great Elder to call for him, he stared at the large, ornate mirror on the wall. He was greeted by his own reflection, which startled him. It might have been several months since he saw his own reflection, a paler, wilder, older version of his former self. He smoothed a hand over his hair, knowing that the Great Elder valued a tidy appearance.

Once called, Syaoran knelt by the Great Elder's beside, expressionless but with a burning fervor behind his eyes as he stated, "Great Elder, I will be returning to Japan with Cousin Leiyun." He knew that everyone in the Clan knew by now that a not-so-secret Li delegation was being sent to Japan.

"I see." Li Renshu turned his head to his favorite nephew's son. "And your objective?"

"If I complete the mission successfully, I will be reinstated as the Chosen One. Then, I will accept your nomination for the seat of the Great Elder," said Syaoran.

"That's what I like to see—determination in your eyes, not the listless eyes of the dead fish you've been for the past months. You come from a line of very fine, top-class warrior. You have the determination of Li Shulin, the nobility of Li Shenji, the courage of Ryuuren, the perseverance of Ielan, and my own sense of stubbornness. Do not disappoint me, Li Syaoran. I have higher expectations from you than I've had from the former Chosen One."

"I will try my best, Great Elder," said Syaoran bowing down low.

"I give you my blessing then, my child," said Li Renshu with a warm smile. Hopefully he would live long enough to see the boy, Ryuuren's boy, become the greatest Li of all time.

_Sometimes I dream that you would turn around and hold me in your arms, telling me, "Everything's going to be all right, Sakura." But that is never going to happen, is it? You're not coming back to me. _

_Like a seed buried deep within the snow despite the storm raging outside, my love for you will stay here, untouched and forgotten. Someday, will this seed be allowed to bloom?_

_**Wish-chan**_:_ (June, 2008)_ So, I guess next chapter is where Arc 4 actually starts to pick. Up till now was just the transition period, and I'm glad to get over with that chore. If you can't tell, I'm obsessed with tea. I love all different sorts of tea. Black, green tea, barley tea… Mmm… I didn't even like tea that much before college. : ) I have half of the next chapter done, so I'll add more comments to there. Can't say much at this point. So, the clichéd amnesia plot-devise has finally come into play. : ) Well, you all knew it was coming with all the foreshadowing and me stating outright before it was coming. Memory plays such an important them in CLAMP's works, and I've waited so long for this arc to finally begin. This chapter is such a mish-mesh… Bleh… Miho's Birthday should have been a separate special but it was too relevant to the plot aka…

Check out the New Trials OST list that I made when I was bored. If New Trials was an anime and it had a soundtrack, what would it have on it? Oh, and thank you for the best CCS Fanfic of the Month nomination at . /forum/CCSFanficsofTheMonth/47049/THANK YOU I am very flattered. : )

It is only all of your consistent support that has brought me thus far and never forget I am always foremost grateful to all my readers and those who have emailed me or commented on or in the Yahoo Groups. Please email me at with any comments. I am currently catching up on replies. : ) If you haven't already, check out the Yahoo New Trials Ring at groups./group/newtrialsring/ for the best discussion of New Trials, CCS and other CLAMP related stuff with the most fabulous group of people. o

And of course, visit my website at wishluv./ and check out the latest arc 4 fanart at wishluv./

Thank you for reading and please continue supporting New Trials through the final run!


	97. Chapter 57: The Gathering, Part 1

Chapter 57: The Gathering

_At the edge of the cliff stood the woman in a white kimono. Her long dark hair, unbound, whipped around in the wind. Tears blurred by rain streamed down her pale cheeks from golden-brown eyes. Her heels had hit the edge of the cliff and rocks crumbled down the deep ravine below. But she did not glance back. Ever so slightly, her lips moved. _

_The wind carried the whisper of her voice in the abyss below. "Gomennassai… Sayonara…" _

_End of summer break, Japan…_

"Mizuki Kai, you're going to be late on your first day of school," Li Meilin called out, pounding on Kai's apartment door. She smoothed out the crinkle in her white summer blouse of her Seijou uniform, tucked neatly into her pleated black skirt. Tapping her foot impatiently, she adjusted her black tie.

It was just a couple weeks ago that she had been back in Hong Kong, with no intention of ever returning to Japan. Till this day, she wondered if following Mizuki Kai had been the right choice—it certainly had not been logical one or the prudent one. But that day at the airport, she had a feeling that if she let him go, she would never see him again. Participating in the Best Couple Contest had not been her idea of fun, but it kept her mind off the imminent problems. It had been strange returning to this apartment complex without Syaoran. Because she refused to stay under the same roof as Kai, she had no choice but to return to Syaoran's flat. She no longer had the key, but it was a simple enough feat for Kai to break in for her sake—he even produced a set of spare keys that he had somehow molded months ago. Meilin had long since given up on questioning Kai's shady ways.

Everything had been left the same in the apartment. She did not enter Syaoran's room, but she saw that his laundry was folded, and in the bathroom, his toothbrush was in the toothbrush holder. In his bedroom, there were stacks of books on his desk, along with his careful notes for all his subjects, as if he had been in the middle of exam preparation. While there was relatively less dust than one would expect to have gathered in half a year, Meilin found a distinctly unpleasant odor from the refrigerator and hastily emptied it of long-expired and half-rotten products. It was as if Syaoran had been taken away without warning. Perhaps her initial theory was correct, and he had been kidnapped after all.

In the mere week she had to settle into the apartment and clean up everything, Kai had been missing. Her boxes of luggage packed shipped from Hong Kong by her mother had arrived, and Meilin had been busy unpacking that—she had even been more surprised at her mother's apparent willingness to let Meilin reside in Japan. "It might almost be better for you to remain there and have a normal high school life with your friends," her mother had said. That is if you would consider it possible to have a normal school life with a former thief, a Card Mistress and an aspiring designer and filmmaker as you friends. Meilin had grown too used to Kai's spontaneous appearances and disappearances to take his absence personally. But she heartily hoped that Kai remembered that today was the first day of school as she continued pounding on apartment #705. There was still no answer. Fine, she had been knocking out of courtesy, but the door wouldn't be locked knowing Kai. She kicked open the door, furious and barked, "Mizuki Kai, do I seriously have to wake you every morning from now on?"

Perro-chan greeted her with a peck on her nose. "Left already! Left already!"

"What?" Meilin shrieked. Neighbors peeked out their doors and shot her nasty looks. "He dared leave without me?"

By now, Meilin was seriously contemplating whether her hasty decision to follow Kai back to Japan had been the best choice after all.

This particular summer in Tomoeda had been a remarkably hot and wet one, and students bemoaned their first day of school back after break. Some students furiously filled in their math problem sets before class started because they still had not finished their vacation homework. Such was not the case for Akagi Aki, who came back with a tropical tan and a box of chocolate covered macadamia nuts from his trip to Hawaii. His private tutors had long since finished his homework for him.

"Aki-kun, your hair is even blonder than before," remarked Erika to her deskmate.

"Erika-chan, your eyes are even more slanted like a fox's," replied Aki sweetly, offering her a chocolate.

Erika turned her nose up in the air. "No thank you. I'm on a diet."

"Sakura-chan, how was summer vacation?" asked Rika, cooling her friends with a hand-crafted bamboo fan. The heat of late summer permeated the classrooms as the restless students of Class 1-2 chattered excitedly about their summer excursions.

"It was nice—ojii-san gave me lots of pretty dresses that okaa-san used to wear," replied Sakura. She paused for a second. It seemed as if she had spent the entire summer trying on outfits to please either her great-grandfather or Tomoyo. Never before had she suspected any similarity between their formidable great-grandfather and her best friend.

"I designed a lot of new outfits while I was there," Tomoyo added. "I received lots of inspiration from the Victorian and Edwardian style blouses and skirts. And because I had lots of clips of Sakura-chan since she was small, I showed them to ojii-chan, and he was happy to watch them. And he showed us lots of pictures of okaa-san and Sakura's okaa-san when they were girls."

The two cousins had grown considerably fond of their great-grandfather, who they discovered was nowhere near as strict as Sonomi had warned them to be, and found him to be quite young at heart. While any adult would adore the well-mannered, gentle Tomoyo, this trip around, Amamiya Masahiko had discovered Tomoyo to be a charming and entertaining girl with similar interests to himself. And unlike her mother, Tomoyo had a sweet disposition and a lack of a temper. And Masahiko had found in Sakura that innocence in heart he had lost so many years ago when his granddaughter had left his house almost twenty-four years ago. In Sakura, Masahiko manifested all the dreams and hopes he had lost in Nadeshiko, who was now gone from this world. In Sakura, he could see traces of Nadeshiko's grace and purity, but there also was an alertness of her surroundings and wisdom that seemed to extend beyond her mere sixteen years. Perhaps she got it from her professor father.

Sakura smiled nostalgically as she recalled the beautiful mansion in the mountains. "I've always known I liked ojii-san, but I really realized I love him, same as I love otou-san, onii-chan and Aunt Sonomi. I hope I can see him more often in the future."

"It's so amazing that Sakura-chan's mother and Tomoyo-chan's mother used to be best friends when they were young," remarked Naoko. "And now you two are best friends."

"You know what I think was even funnier?" remarked Chiharu. "I was looking through my mother's old yearbooks, and there's a picture of Sakura's mother, a guy called 'Li Ryuuren' and Miho-chan's mother. And another guy who actually looks a lot like Mizuki-kun, now that I think of it. He wasn't wearing the school uniform though. They were in the theater club page." Chiharu's mother had also been a Seijou alumnus.

"Li Ryuuren?" Naoko turned around to look at Sakura. "Could he possibly be Li-kun's father?"

Sakura wrinkled her nose. It was a name she hadn't heard all summer long. "This 'Li-kun' again."

"Well, Li is one of the most common surnames in the world," remarked Naoko shrewdly. She had not forgotten that Tomoyo had warned them all about mentioning Syaoran in front of Sakura before break.

Chiharu shook her head. "But the kanji for 'Li' was for 'plum,' same as for Li-kun. And he looked so much like Li-kun, that I mistook Li Ryuuren for him. The funny thing is, in Li Ryuuren-san's class, there was a person called Chang Ryouta."

"Chang? Could he be related to Eron-kun and Erika-chan?" Naoko said. "How interesting. It must be nice having a mother who went to the same school. My family's originally from a different prefecture."

"Why haven't I seen these old yearbooks before?" Sakura murmured to herself.

"When your mother ran away from home to marry your father, she couldn't bring a lot of stuff with her," replied Tomoyo. That summer, it had been so difficult not mentioning Syaoran, because Syaoran had been so relevant and present in their lives since elementary school. Sometimes, Tomoyo got the sense that Sakura had not completely forgotten him. Why else would a sudden shadow flash over her emerald eyes whenever his name was mentioned? Nonetheless, it didn't occur to Tomoyo that Sakura wouldn't recall Li Ryuuren anymore either. Well, he was Syaoran's father, and Sakura had forgotten Syaoran completely.

"Tomoyo-chan, have you seen our mothers' old yearbooks?" asked Sakura to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo shook her head. "I don't think okaa-san brought them with her when she married my father and moved into our house."

"It's a pity—yearbooks are precious mementos of our school years," remarked Rika. "At our age right now, it seems like life revolves around school. But I guess as we grow older, meet new people, and start working and raising a family, it becomes less and less significant."

Turning to Rika, Tomoyo asked quietly, "Have you heard from…"

Rika shook her head. "Okaa-san sent me away to the countryside all summer. Besides—I'm sure he's doing well somewhere. Sensei is a grownup after all." There was a soft smile characteristic of Rika.

Tomoyo sighed. Everybody sat up straight and looked up as their homeroom teacher, Mizuki Kaho entered. It seemed as if Mizuki-sensei had grown even more beautiful over break—she didn't seem bothered by the heat at all and smiled at the class.

"I hope all of you had a great summer. I am excited to announce that today, we have a new transfer student from Hong Kong, one who most of you know very well," announced Mizuki Kaho.

Naoko nudged Chiharu who sat in front of her. "It can't be Li-kun, can it?"

"Wouldn't Sakura-chan have told us if he was returning?" Chiharu whispered back.

"Shush, Tomoyo-chan told us not to speak about him in front of her," remind Naoko. "That was very tactless of you to mention Li-kun's father and all that stuff earlier."

"Well, doesn't it annoy you that we can't even talk about him anymore?" Chiharu replied, scowling.

Yamazaki Takashi, seated beside Chiharu, sighed. "I miss Li-kun. Nobody listens with utter conviction as he did."

Naoko folded her arms in front of her and whispered back, "It's being rude to Eron-kun that we always bring up Li-kun—don't you know he and Sakura-chan are practically dating by now?"

"Says who?" demanded Chiharu, ready to start an argument with her friend when the door slid open and a girl with jet black hair tied into two buns with the lose ends hanging into pigtails at each side of the head stepped in.

"Meilin-chan!" exclaimed Sakura.

Eron, sitting next to Sakura, scowled. So, she remembered this Li. Life had been so good for the past half year without meddlesome members of the Li Clan.

"Let us welcome Li Meilin back to Seijou High," Mizuki Kaho stated as she wrote out Li Meilin's name on the chalkboard.

Meilin bowed to the class and there was a round of applause—she was clearly popular with the classmates.

"Meilin-chan, how come you never told us you were transferring back here," Sakura exclaimed during break time.

"It was not really planned," replied Meilin. "It's all _his_ fault—always his own pace, never considering other people's feelings. Anyway, where is he?"

"Who?" asked Sakura, looking around.

"Kai. Isn't he in our class?" Meilin demanded looking around the classroom. "Don't tell me he's late on the first day after all."

"Mizuki-kun transferred back to Seijou?" squealed Naoko.

"Ugh, I hope he didn't get sent to Seijou Junior High—he never even received his junior high diploma, did he?" Meilin groaned.

"Well, let's check the other first year classes," said Tomoyo. "He might have been transferred to a different homeroom."

So the three girls proceeded to pop their heads into each of the seven freshman homeroom classes. But Kai was nowhere to be found.

"I guess he was transferred to the junior high section, after all," remarked Sakura.

"How humiliating, to be put in the same grade as your little sister," stated Meilin, cackling maliciously. "Well, if he studied in the hospital like I told him to, he wouldn't be stuck in junior high now, the same grade as his little sister!"

By lunch break, Meilin has settled into Seijou High so well that it was as if she never left in the first place—she now appreciated how much she preferred school life in Japan over that in Hong Kong. Half the girls in her school had been intimidated by her because she was a Li, and the other half were nice only because she was a Li and also cousins with Syaoran. Here, she was just Li Meilin. She felt at ease as she sat with Tomoyo and Sakura in the classroom, sharing lunch boxes—it was too hot to eat outside.

"I guess Kai-kun really is in the junior high section," Sakura remarked, chomping on triangular egg salad sandwiches that Meilin had packed.

"I would love to see Miho-chan's expression," stated Meilin.

Clearing her throat, Tomoyo remarked, "So, Meilin-chan, about the Best Couple Contest…"

Meilin glared at her giggling friends. "Don't you ever dare bring that up in front of me again."

Sakura couldn't help adding, "Oh—but you and Kai-kun were such an adorable couple— Tomoyo-chan and I were routing for you two from the beginning."

Luckily there was a commotion in the hallway outside the classroom which prevented Meilin from losing her temper at her friends.

Sakura stuck her head outside the door and spotted a short-haired brunette upperclassman. "Tachibana-senpai, what's going on?"

Tachibana Rei from the track team pushed through the flock of shrieking girls to Sakura. "Everybody wants to see the new transfer student in my grade. He's handsome and super nice—just my ideal guy. Oh, and he signed up for the archery club!" exclaimed Tachibana Rei.

"It's rare that people transfer into the second grade, in the middle of the school year," remarked Tomoyo.

"Archery club?" Sakura exclaimed, turning to Meilin.

Meilin gaped. "It can't be—" Sakura and Meilin turned to each other.

"Tachibana-senpai, what class is he in?" Sakura asked.

"My class," replied Tachibana Rei with a swoon. "Class 2-2. We're so lucky to have him. We're going on our school trip soon, so I hope I get paired with him."

Sakura bowed to Rei and then ran down the hallway to class 2-2, pushing her way through the crowds, followed closely behind by Meilin. The students of class 2-2 stared up at the two underclassmen girls who had the audacity to burst into an upper classroom in front of even the third years.

Meilin and Sakura looked around then fixed their eyes on the far corner seat by the window where the early afternoon light cast a golden halo on the silky auburn hair parted perfectly down the center. There he sat in his seat, solemnly reading a book despite the loud chattering and curious glances his way. His tie was tied impeccably at his throat and his shirt was even buttoned all the way. Meanwhile, his usual earrings and jewelry was nowhere in sight.

"Who _are_ you?" Meilin asked in belief.

Mizuki Kai set his book down and looked up with his lovely blue-gray eyes, perfectly enhanced by the sky-blue Seijou blazer. "Hello, Meilin-chan. Hopefully you weren't late for school this morning, I hope. Sakura-chan, _hisashi buri nee _(Long time no see)?"

Sakura was at loss of words, staring at the boy smiling at her, a replica of the "Mikai" she had once encountered thanks to the Age card and once to the Fantasy and Transform Card. "Kai-kun?"

"My, I've been gone for a couple months and you already forgot me? I'm hurt," replied Kai in his usual glib manner.

"Why are you in Class 2-2?" demanded Meilin.

"It's the grade I tested into, since I never took my junior high examinations," replied Kai. "That's why I had to come to school early this morning, to take my placement exams."

"If you could so easily pass the exams, why did you play dumb all this time?" Meilin asked in disbelief.

"I wanted to be in the same grade as you young'uns," replied Kai. "Why else? This is the grade I belong in, you know, since I'm a year older than you kids."

"And why now? Why are you turning all serious now?" Meilin did not know what to make of this "new" Kai. The flashy, good-for-nothing Kai that she had reluctantly grown fond of was nowhere in sight.

"Didn't you always scold me to take life more seriously?" Kai smiled sunnily. Meilin scowled. He then made a shooing hand gesture. "Now scurry back to your class, freshmen. Your senpai needs to finish the summer reading assignment before next period."

Sakura stared at Kai, still dumbstruck. "You had the house built for Miho-chan, didn't you? All this while, you were planning on returning to her. Why did you make such a big fuss in the first place—you could have saved us all a lot of anxiety and worry. "

"When did you cut your hair?" Kai asked, leaning forward, chin on his hand. "I can't braid it for you anymore. You look like you've been doing well though—a far cry from Syaoran's state of being for the past several months. He'll be heartbroken to see that you've been doing so well without him."

"You haven't lost your sharp tongue despite all the airs of being a model student," commented Meilin crassly. "How can you be so inconsiderate to Sakura the very moment you see her?" She turned to Sakura to reassure her. After all, surely Syaoran didn't mean to leave so abruptly, and true the Elders were up to no good, and Syaoran was involved in it, but Syaoran would never betray Sakura.

Sakura blinked up at the two. "Who is this Syaoran-person person again, and why will he be heartbroken?"

At first Meilin thought Sakura was joking or in denial; then she noticed the genuine confusion written on Sakura's face. It clicked in her mind. She and Kai turned to each other and gaped.

"What do you mean she has _forgotten_ Syaoran?" demanded Meilin to Tomoyo. "You're kidding, right? Is it some sort of revenge plot? Or perhaps she's still mad at him for leaving Japan—I don't really blame her."

"If only that were the case." Tomoyo sighed. Eriol glanced over at her. He and Meilin were not particularly well-acquainted because they had never been formally classmates; back in elementary, he transferred after she had left back for Hong Kong. They had bumped into each other in a number of occasions, and both of them heard a lot about each other. If Meilin hadn't been so distraught over Sakura's memory lost, she would have taken more interest in the boy who was Clow Reed's reincarnation and Syaoran's greatest nemesis in the past. But there were more urgent matters at hand.

Meilin turned around to glance at Sakura and Eron sitting side by side at their desk, engrossed in a deep conversation like the best of friends. "When did those two become so chummy? He did something, didn't he? That Chang Eron, he must have completely brainwashed her! How could you guys allow something like this to happen while I was gone?"

"It's true that they're friends now," Tomoyo said slowly. "But in his defense, Eron-kun's been nothing but good to Sakura these past months. He's been helping her heal if anything."

"Isn't he the Dark One? How can she trust him? Besides, she remembers me," replied Meilin indignantly. "And Kai-kun too. So, are you telling me she's somehow just forgotten all memories concerning Syaoran? How is that even possible?"

"I don't know either—but she doesn't remember anything about Syaoran anymore," replied Tomoyo staidly. "I showed her a video of the Star-Crossed musical while we were at our great-grandfather's place. In pictures, it seems like she doesn't see him at all. But I thought surely in a video, she would have to recognize him. When I talked about it to her afterwards, she didn't recall who played Romeo and had no recollection of even what he looked like. She said she had a headache and refused to talk anymore about the subject. If anything, I have to ask you not to talk to her about Syaoran-kun or try to make her remember—I think it only distresses her, and she doesn't even know why."

"On the bright side, she is in a better state of being now than she was a couple months ago," remarked Eriol. "Remembering him caused her more pain than the slight inconvenience she has now because of a missing person in her memory."

Tomoyo looked slightly perplexed as she chose to ignore the statement. Eriol merely had a lazy grin. Looking up earnestly at Meilin and Kai, Tomoyo said, "Sakura-chan has been hurt enough already. Let her heal now."

Meilin scowled. She did not know how to accept this news. That side, now, what was with the tense atmosphere between Eriol and Tomoyo? She had never seen Tomoyo out of all people give another person the cold shoulder. Then, there was Eron, as suspicious in Meilin's eyes as ever, and nobody seemed to care. Really, look at the mess that everyone had gotten into without her around! Good thing she came back—she'd set everything right again. Starting with Kai first, of course, and Sakura. Tomoyo seemed to be able to take care of herself. Oh wait… And there was Miho to be dealt with as well.

Tanaka Miho frowned as she furiously typed out her new article on the adverse effects of carbon emissions on the environment. As a third year in junior high, she found that the workload at school had increased considerably, and she was no longer breezing through her subjects as she did in her second year. Being the editor-in-chief of the journalism club was a chore too—she had to admire Akagi Aki for being able to handle the pressure. Now that Sakura and Eriol and the others were in the high school building, school was all together dreary. She too wanted to wear the Seijou High uniform with the sky blue blazer and be included in all the high school activities. Junior high was positively dull.

"Say, Miho-chan, did you hear about the new 'ojii-sama' of the high school division?" asked her classmate Saeko.

"What do I care about the senior division when the school newspaper has to be copy-checked by 5PM?" Miho replied, yawning. Her article was already 200 words over limit—she'd have to shorten it. She tapped her fingers on her new laptop keyboard—it had been her mother's birthday present to her.

"You know boys in our grade our completely immature. It's totally unfair. But you know how my older sister is in the archery club?" Saeko said. "Well, she said that this semester, a really handsome, prince-like guy transferred into her class. And he joined the archery club. Supposedly, he broke the school record and is vying for a spot in the All Nippon Kyudo Championship."

Miho closed out of her article and looked up at her friend, turning pale. "What's his name?"

"Mizuki something," replied Saeko. "Kaori-chan and I are going to sneak over during lunch break, do you want to—"

But Miho had already bolted out of the classroom. She ran across the field and climbed over the wire fence to the senior division of the Seijou Gakuen. Her legs pumped her forward till she reached the archery courtyard. Students shot her a look, surprised to see a girl from the junior division.

Miho heard a round of applause. She pushed through the crowd of students that had gathered around. A bunch of Sakura's friends were there too. Sakura was there also—since when had she been a part of something like this? They took no notice of the short middle-schooler as they were all watching someone in the center of the courtyard.

"Chiharu-chan, that senpai is just my ideal type," swooned Naoko.

"He's even better at archery than Tsukishiro-san," Chiharu remarked, sighing. "That senpai, doesn't he look familiar though? I wonder if I've seen him before?"

Sakura guffawed. "Do you seriously not recognize him, Chiharu-chan?"

"I thought he just transferred here," replied Chiharu, eying the handsome new transfer student. Takashi, who had reluctantly followed to check out what the fuss was about, made a rude guttural noise.

"Humph, I don't see what's so great about some upperclassmen in the archery club!" declared Aki, crossing his arms. He was in his blue and white basketball uniform. "Who is this senpai that all the girls keep raving about? Let me have a look at him."

"He's handsome and courteous and everything a girl can ask for in an ideal guy," replied Naoko.

"Well, what makes him better than me, huh?" Aki looked up and caught a glimpse of this ubiquitous senpai. Then he gulped. Quickly, he turned around and found an exit away from the archery courtyard in defeat.

"Well, I guess nobody has really seen Kai-kun without the sunglasses and the awful spiked hair," remarked Tomoyo to Sakura, videotaping the crowd.

Finally, Miho pushed through the crowds of screaming girls. It didn't take long for her to spot the tall boy holding up a long bow and releasing an arrow, which pierced straight into the bull's-eye, already embedded with a cluster of arrows.

Kai set down his bow and turned around, his glossy red-gold hair tumbling into his eyes.

"I swear, what shampoo does he use?" Sakura fingered her bangs enviously.

"Do you think that's really Kai-kun's real hair color?" asked Tomoyo, fighting the urge to reach out and touch his hair. Instead she decided to film him—ever since Syaoran had left, she had been lacking _bishounen_ to videotape.

Miho, unnoticed till then, emerged from the crowed. She stood stunned, staring at the person who was in the center of attention. Mikai-'nii-chan with his smiling eyes and his love of archery. Mikai-'nii-chan who had been the "ouji-sama" at Eitoukou Elementary School, the one who was loved by the student body. Mikai-'nii-chan who was always there for her… "Onii-chan?" Her knees were locked in place. She could not move forward.

Sakura turned around, finally noticing the younger girl. "Miho-chan—what are you dong here?"

"Caught at last," remarked Tomoyo with a furtive smile.

Kai's blue-grey eyes rounded as he spotted who had called out for him. Despite all his poise and grandeur, his legs locked into place as he saw his little sister with the angry storm-gray eyes and short red hair flying away her face. He gulped.

"What are you doing? You've been waiting for this moment," Meilin hissed, giving him a gentle kick from behind.

He stumbled forward, then regained composure. Putting on his brightest smile, he cried out, "Miho-chan! You're here!" He ran up to Miho and swept her into a tight bear hug before she could let out a squeal of protest.

All the other girls let out an exclamation of astonishment. "Who the heck is that junior high girl—how does she know our precious Mizuki-sama?"

"Mizuki-sama?" Chiharu repeated to herself, perplexed. She took another look at Kai's face, then mentally pictured Kai's face without the sunglasses. "Mizuki Kai? _Our _Mizuki Kai? No way!"

"Miho-chan, I missed you so much! Did you hear my message on national television?" Kai asked.

For a second, Miho let herself be embraced by "Mikai onii-chan." How long had it been since he had hugged her like this. When otou-san died? When okaa-san fell ill? Then she came to her senses. It didn't matter who he had been then. This was still Mizuki Kai, the liar and thief, she had to remind herself. What was he doing back here? Why had he returned? "Get away from me!" Miho exclaimed, shoving aside Kai.

Kai sighed morosely. "Ah, so cold. After you didn't see your precious brother for half a year."

"Who the heck ran away in the first place?" demanded Miho, glaring up at her brother. It had been easy to snap at "Kai" with his insolent grin and eyes always shaded by dark sunglasses. But when here sunny-smiling brother Mikai gazed back at her, she could not raise her voice. Why, why did he have to show up like this?

"Ah, Miho-chan, do you reproach your brother for being a coward? But here, I've returned. Onii-chan's here to be with you, forever and ever, Miho-chan!" Kai dramatically reached out his arms towards his precious little sister.

"Who said I wanted you anymore?" Miho scowled, slapping away his hands, afraid to look up at him again. Her brother Mikai. His eyes were the same periwinkle-blue of her mother's eyes. But he was starting to resemble their father more now that he was older. The same nose and firm jaw line. It was her brother in every way, not the evil, heartless Mizuki Kai. What was he playing at now? What happened to the person who pretended Mikai was dead, that he had nothing more to do with her? Miho's voice was steel cold as she said, "Now, get away from me; you're making a spectacle."

"I'm so confused," Chiharu stated. "Miho's long lost brother—Tanaka Mikai—is Mizuki-kun? Our Mizuki-kun?"

"That's right. If Mizuki-kun was Miho's brother, why until now—" Naoko trailed off glancing between Kai and Miho.

Kai cleared his throat. "Well, to put a long story short, you see, some years ago, I got into a little accident and got amnesia. When I woke up again, I forgot who I saw, what my own name even was. I wondered through the streets, a lost soul and took the dark path. Back then, I did not know that my forlorn little sister was looking for me."

Sakura and Tomoyo snickered. "Dark path" was a mild way to put that he had become an internationally notorious top-class thief chased by the police of every major city in the world.

Glaring at the two, Kai continued with extra glibness, "But by chance or by fate, I happened to transfer to Seijou Junior High, the same school as my little sister." There was an "ooh" amongst the girls in his audience as the soap opera unfolded. "Then, one fateful day half a year ago, I got hit on the head by a soccer ball and all my lost memories returned. I remembered I was Miho's older brother, Tanaka Mikai. But I was overcome with shame for causing my sister and mother all the anguish over the past five years. I could not face the guilt, so I ran away, taking some time off to cool off my head and come to terms with who I truly was."

"Lies and more lies," muttered Miho, rolling her eyes.

"Miho-chan," Chiharu said earnestly. "You must not suspect people like that. Mizuki-kun is speaking more candidly that I have ever heard him speak." Her eyes were glistening as she gazed at Kai blinking back angelically. "I wish I had an older brother like that."

Meanwhile, Yamazaki Takashi was patting Kai on the back, grinning. "Welcome to the league, brother. You'll get to Hiiragizawa-kun and my level in no time if you keep this up."

"Wait, so Mizuki-kun, your real name is Tanaka Mikai?" asked Naoko.

"I guess," replied Kai vaguely. "But because of school records and whatnot, I've just continued to use the name 'Mizuki Kai.'"

"What a heartbreaking story," Naoko sighed. "It sounds like something straight out of a daytime drama. Miho-chan, you're lucky to have such a wonderful brother."

"Ha, that fake, lying, conniving brother? Let's see what he's up to next," replied Miho, glaring at Kai. "Don't go around calling yourself my brother, Mizuki-senpai, and cause confusion. I have no brother. You said so yourself that he is dead. To me, he is the same as dead now. You can change your hairstyle and fashion, but you're still Mizuki-senpai. Bye now—I'm late for class." Head held up high, Tanaka Miho stomped off back to her own building.

"Don't take it personally," said Sakura, touched by Kai's crestfallen expression.

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way," Kai stated. "She was supposed to come into my arms and cry tears of joy, and I would have swirled my little Miho round and round with sparkles and flowers bursting out around us." He turned to Sakura with a dull look. "What? Okay, I admit it—I read a few of the _shoujo_ manga that Meilin brought for me while I was stuck in the hospital for rehab."

Sakura patted Kai on the back sympathetically. "She'll come around."

"Do you think so?" Kai smiled sadly. "Maybe Meilin's right. Trust once lost can never be regained. I guess I'll just have to try harder, won't I?"

If anything, Miho's flat out refusal to acknowledge her brother sparked Kai to work twice as hard to seek her approval. Because he was now a second year, Sakura, Tomoyo and even Meilin barely saw him since they were not in the same class as him.

At the end of that week, there was a murmur in the school corridors as the test results were posted up. Second year was notoriously a difficult year as everyone was preparing for college entrance exams, and they were a group of serious scholars.

"Look at the exam results. Mizuki-kun is placed as number one," were the whispers in the hallway over who had received the coveted top spots in the charts.

Meilin, who had been walking towards her classroom, stopped mid-track and stared at the board. Mizuki Kai: 100 points. Her jaw dropped.

"Are you cheating?" demanded Meilin to Kai that evening in her living room as she took a gulp of jasmine tea. Kai was lounging on her sofa (Syaoran's living room sofa), drinking coke out a bottle. If only his classmates he could see their precious idol now, sloppy in a tank top and baggy shorts. Meilin scowled. "Sneaking into the teachers' lounge and stealing the exam answer sheets should be an easy enough feat for you."

"Why so quick to jump into conclusions, Mei-chan?" Kai flicked a lock of hair off his forehead. He let the empty coke bottle roll on the floor, much to Meilin's annoyance.

"There's no way you can go from flunking 7 out of 8 classes in junior high to top of your grade level in high school," stated Meilin, glaring at Kai with suspicion.

"So, what did you get on your last exam?" Kai remarked, slipping out Meilin's exam which was crammed into her book bag. "68?"

Meilin scowled. "I was on a different curriculum back in Hong Kong. Besides, Japanese is my second language."

"Do you need some special lessons?" Kai asked, slinging and arm around Meilin's shoulder. "I can become your private tutor."

"No thank you," Meilin said, peeling his arm off. "I don't need the help from a cheater."

"Mei-chan, whether you want to believe it or not, I was once a straight-A student—I can show you my Eitoukou transcripts if you don't believe me." Kai pulled out a daisy from Meilin's ears and tickled her nose with it.

Absentmindedly pushing away Kai's hand, Meilin replied, "I'd rather eat my exam paper than receive help from you."

Sighing, Kai said, "What happened to the Mei-chan who told me that wherever I went, she would follow me? We were even crowned 'Best Couple of Japan.'"

"You lost her somewhere between Hong Kong and Tokyo," replied Meilin, scowling. It didn't help that Kai, without his fripperies, all the jewelry and punk gear, fit exactly her ideal mold for a guy. Too bad his personality was still rotten. She pretended to be absorbed in her Ancient History textbook in order to avoid looking at Kai.

"So, what do you make of Sakura's little case of amnesia?" asked Kai in a more serious tone.

"I'm mad at her—after all that Syaoran's been through for her sake, Sakura just goes ahead and forgets him. It's unfair!" replied Meilin.

"But I don't exactly blame her," replied Kai softly. "There were times that I wished I could just forget everything also."

"Really?" Meilin asked. "There has been never a moment, no matter how painful the situation was, that I wished to forget something. My memories make me who I am. If anything or anyone tries to take it away, I would fight, fight hard. Sakura took the easy way out, and I don't know what the circumstance was, but I think the least she can do for Syaoran after all the sacrifices he made for her is to remember him."

"Sometimes you scare me," said Kai, reaching over and placing a gentle kiss on Meilin's forehead. "I solemnly promise to never to forget my Mei-chan."

"Really, I don't have any expectations from you anymore," replied Meilin, pushing Kai away abruptly. She almost preferred it Kai's frivolous teasing, because she never knew how to react when he turned serious. His intensity frightened her at times. "Now go back to your own apartment.

Kai blinked his gray-blue eyes prettily. "Aren't you making me dinner?"

Meilin sighed. How did she ever end up being pushed around by this angel-faced, conniving devil? "I only have leftovers from yesterday."

"That's all right," Kai said. He turned solemn. "Regarding Sakura, I wouldn't worry too much. I know something about memory loss," said Kai. "Memory can never truly be erased. Like a computer hard drive. You can delete files. But when you do a cache check, you will be able to trace what files once was stored on the hard drive even if the actual file has been deleted."

"You know I don't understand computer lingo," Meilin stated.

Kai sighed. "Just because you forget something once happened does not mean that it never happened. So, even if a memory is erased, it's actually still within you somewhere, suppressed deep within the subconscious."

"I don't understand psychological talk either," said Meilin flatly. "I don't understand metaphors. I like things told to me simple and straight."

"As I was saying, because the memory is suppressed deep within the subconscious state of mind, with the right trigger, you will be able to recall it."

"And what makes you such an expert on memory loss?" demanded Meilin.

"I studied hypnotism, remember. I can make people forget things. But I can't erase it from their mind. Even the Erase card can't do that, I believe. It can make things disappear, but it leaves a hole in the mind as evidence that something is missing. Perhaps this dark force Memory is of a higher caliber and can manipulate memories with even greater control. Perhaps Sakura willed it on herself to override all her memories of Syaoran and everything directly related to him. But she must feel that void in her heart." Kai stared into Meilin's eyes.

Feeling a blush coming up, Meilin glanced away again. Lately, she found it difficult to look Kai directly in the eyes. She almost preferred the days when he used to go around in his sunglasses so that she did not see the thoughts reflected in his eyes. "So, will she ever remember him?"

"The rose which once bloomed forever fades," murmured Kai demurely. "And the memory once made forever grows dimmer."

Once in a while. Miho would sneak into the Seijou High school grounds for lunch break and share her bento with Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin. Considering Miho's contempt for Kai, she had grown quite attached to Meilin. Perhaps it was because they had the shared comprehension of how ridiculous this Tanaka Mikai/Mizuki Kai persona was.

"Did you let your mother know that Kai is back?" asked Sakura to Miho. Miho had a beautiful bento especially packed by Eriol. By now, Miara had given up on her attempt to be domestic; she realized that Eriol was by far the superior cook.

"No." Miho stared down at her plump egg rolls and octopus sausages. "Why concern her with it."

"But would she like to know that he is safe?" Tomoyo remarked. She eyed Miho's crisp, golden-brown croquettes—it looked the recipe she had taught Eriol last semester during home economic class.

"I think she sense that he's fine," replied Miho abrupt. "Can we not talk about that Mizuki-senpai-creature? It's ruining my appetite."

As if on cue, Mizuki Kai, having spotted his little sister from his classroom window flung open the window panes. He called from above "Miho-chan!" and proceeded to jump down to the ground. Then he pranced along and threw his arms around his little sister,

"Get away from me, you freak!" said Miho, pushing away Kai's arms. "Sister-con."

"Sister-con?" Kai repeated.

"Sister complex," explained Tomoyo. "That's what Yukito-san describes Touya-san's over-protectiveness of Sakura-chan."

"EHH?" Kai sulked. "I just wanted to share a bento with my darling little sister."

"Go eat by yourself," snapped Miho. "I'd rather eat by myself than eat with you."

Kai clutched his heart. "Ah, words that pierce an arrow through my heart."

They were interrupted by a shriek of girls holding out bento tied with pink kerchiefs. "Kyaaah!! Mizuki-sama! Take our bento!"

"Shoot…" Kai grabbed Meilin's hand and said. "Retreat time!"

"I don't want to go with you!" protested Meilin.

"You need to help me plot my 'Make My Sister Love Me Again' Action Plans…" Kai exclaimed. He turned reproachfully to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan, you have failed me. #1 apologize on national television, #2 become a role-model brother #3 become archery champion and #4 ace all school exams have all failed failed failed!"

"Oh ho ho!" said Tomoyo. "I think I need to consult with Eriol-kun for further Action Plans." Then she recalled that she had been avoiding Eriol since the cultural fair before summer vacation.

Sakura and Miho sweat-dropped. They watched Meilin get dragged away by Kai, and a group of squealing Kai fans follow them.

"Say Miho-chan, aren't you being too harsh on Kai-kun?" asked Sakura softly.

"Then do you expect me to accept him back with wide open arms because he makes a fool of himself?" asked Miho. "He thinks he can walk in and out of my life just like that. I've finally adjusted to life without him. Okaa-san and I don't need him. He doesn't have a place in our lives anymore."

"But he's trying so hard to please you," said Sakura. "He wants to make you happy."

"No, he's not doing anything to make me happy," retorted Miho. "It's because he's selfish—he's doing it for himself because he thinks it'll make everything he did wrong right. He's forcing something on me that I don't want."

Sakura couldn't protest, because she knew there was a grain of truth in Miho's words as well.

"Where are you taking me?" demanded Meilin as Kai dragged her behind the school. They were away from the legions of shrieking girls now.

"To have alone time with my Mei-chan of course!" exclaimed Kai. His smile dropped suddenly as he looked up.

Meilin glanced up to see what had stopped Kai mid-track. A tall, slender girl with short platinum hair stopped in front of them. Meilin recognized her as an upperclassman. Her black pleat skirt had been shortened to a miniskirt and she wore high-heeled black lace-up boots. In contrast to her edgy punk get-up, including rows of earrings down her lobe and chain jewelry, Meilin realized this senpai had a very angelically pretty oval-shaped face with wide-set violet eyes framed by long, fair lashes. Everything about her features was delicate and porcelain-like.

She gazed at Kai with her cool lavender eyes, completely ignoring Meilin. "Hello, Kai. It's been a while."

Kai swallowed hard. "Kara."

It was so rare to see Kai's poker face shatter. He was genuinely surprised. Frowning, Meilin turned to Kai, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm sorry, Meilin. Can you leave us for a second?" Kai said.

Meilin was so stunned, that she actually quickly hurried away. Had she been less dismayed, she would have hung around to eavesdrop.

Watching Li Meilin leave, Kara turned back to Kai with a mirthful smile. "Fancy seeing you here, Kai. Or is it Mikai again? I had to do a double take."

"What are you doing here?" Kai demanded.

"You haven't heard? I'm a part of the Li delegation in Japan," replied Kara.

Kai was startled. "When did you join forces with the Li's? What's your association with them?"

"Silly boy. Why do you think you were safe in the Li Hospital in the first place?" Kara narrowed her eyes. "They didn't have to keep you. They could have easily taken the Five Force Sword and disposed of you there. But I persuaded Leiyun that it is in our best interest to keep you."

"For what?"

Kara turned around and smiled. "Because it'll keep me happy. And Leiyun likes to make me happy."

"So, who was that golden-haired girl?" demanded Meilin that evening at home.

"Why, jealous?" Kai asked, pinching Meilin's nose. The poker face had returned.

"You wish. Your face turned several shades paler when she called out your name, that's why," replied Meilin. She knew Kai used jokes as a defense mechanism—but she could see right through it all.

"She's someone I used to know," replied Kai vaguely.

"From your Kaitou Magician days?"

"No, from before," replied Kai.

"What's her name?" Her voice was level.

There was a pause. "Kara."

"It's a pretty name." Meilin stared at Kai's profile. "How do you know her?" More correctly, she wanted to ask him, _What is this Kara person to you?_

"Hmmm? I thought she might be back in Japan—I just didn't expect her to be attending the same school," said Kai distantly. And Meilin knew she wouldn't be getting anymore information out of him that night.

As the initial excitement of coming back from summer break and having new transfer students quelled down, Seijou students were now in anticipation of their school outdoor lesson trip to Kumatori mountains. While they had been there during their second year of junior high, Sakura's class was nonetheless excited for any excuse to get away from schoolwork.

"Meilin, what's wrong?" asked Sakura as she tucked her textbooks in her bag. Her friend had two lines furrowed in between her forehead and looked extremely ticked off. Sakura hadn't seen Meilin this peeved since elementary school days when… There was somebody she had always been annoyed at then. "Aren't you excited that we're going on a school trip?"

"It's been bugging me," Meilin said. "This Rido Kara girl."

"Oh, that. After you told me about it, I checked with Miho-chan," said Sakura. "And she said she's never heard of anyone called Rido Kara."

"Isn't she the senpai who did the fortune telling?" Tomoyo asked.

"Right, she read Tarot Cards during the cultural fair," Sakura said. Now that she thought of it, she had never finished her Tarot Card reading. "Well, so what did Kai-kun say?"

"He said she an old acquaintance. I guess if Miho doesn't know her, then she's not 'Karin.'" Meilin scowled.

"Who's Karin?" asked Sakura.

"Who knows," replied Meilin. She already knew that Kai was a lady's man, and she almost didn't want to know what ever shady past he had. "Come, let's go to the archery field."

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"To spy, of course," replied Meilin matter of fact.

"Ah, passion fueled by love," sighed Tomoyo.

"Don't say silly things," Meilin scolded.

To their dismay, the three found that they could barely see Kai through the crowd of admiring girls that surrounded the archery courtyard.

So, they retreated and waited on the side benches till archery practice ended and the courtyard cleared.

Meilin grabbed Sakura by the arm. "Look, she's there!"

"Ah, it's Rido-senpai," Sakura exclaimed. She watched the pretty girl with pale gold hair walk up to Kai, in his traditional _kyudo_ gear. He seemed to bend over to hear what she said. Then, he followed her.

"See, I told you! I told you there's something fishy going on!" Meilin stated, pushing Sakura forward. "Go after them and see what happens."

"Hoe? Me?" Sakura blinked.

"Yes, I can't go—what if he's sees me. It'll be so embarrassing." Meilin looked up with sparkling eyes. "Please? As a friend?"

"All right." Sakura quickly tailed Kai and Kara. The two had disappeared off into a corner. Where did they go? She walked into the building and looked around at the empty corridors. Then she checked the boys' locker room and in front of the bathrooms. Nowhere to be seen.

After a while, she sighed in relent. She would just have to tell Meilin that the two disappeared.

"Boo!"

Sakura let out a little shriek. She flung around. "Kai-kun!"

"What are you doing, tailing after me like you're a part of the Mizuki Kai Fanclub?" asked Kai, having changed back into his school uniform already.

"Ugh, don't creep up behind me like that," stated Sakura. She looked around. "Where's Rido-senpai?"

"I don't know." Kai blinked.

"But you walked off with her," said Sakura.

"She told me my homeroom teacher was looking for me," said Kai. "That's all. What are you doing? Snooping around for Meilin?"

"N-no!" stammered Sakura.

"Really, do you take me as the kind of guy who would see some girl behind Meilin's back, contrary to all the horrible things she believes about me?" Kai snorted.

"NO!" Sakura blushed now. Of course—it was wrong of her to suspect Kai. But Meilin seemed so convinced…

"So, how're you holding up?" Kai asked, bending down to take a closer look at Sakura. "I really thought you'd be moping around, but you seem better than I have ever imagined." Kai sighed, realizing the slight vacant look that came over Sakura's eyes whenever she tried to decipher double-entendre messages her friends sent her. After all, Sakura had voluntarily chosen to annihilate Syaoran from her memory. Kai guiltily recalled the rather acerbic letter he had sent Sakura at the beginning of the summer—hopefully that letter wasn't to blame.

"You returned a lot quicker than I anticipated," returned Sakura, turning the table on him.

"What made you think I was going to come back in the first place?" remarked Kai.

Sakura said wryly, "A criminal always returns to the scene of crime. And the wayward prodigal's son always returns home."

"Humph, acting all mature. You've been hanging out with some old-fashioned senile person all summer long, haven't you?" said Kai.

"Ojii-san's not senile—though he's a bit old-fashioned," retorted Sakura. It was true that ojii-san still thought a high-school girl's bedtime was at 9:30 PM, and he seemed quite relieved that neither Tomoyo nor she had a boyfriend at their age.

"You're as cute as ever," said Kai, ruffling Sakura's head. "I like your short hair—I saw a painting in the New York Metropolitan Museum of Art of a little girl with hair like yours."

"Shing-san's collection?" Sakura pouted. "That _was_ me."

"Really? And that darling little brown-haired boy must have been Syaoran then," Kai remarked mildly. He played with the locket around his neck as he watched that puzzled frown appear on her face whenever someone mentioned Syaoran's name. "Ah, that ring hanging from your neck."

"Ah, this?" Sakura pulled a chain from her neck. From it dangled a silver band with a star-sapphire gem. "Isn't it pretty? I found it in my music box. Funny—I don't remember putting it there."

"That letter I sent you from Hong Kong…" Kai trailed off.

"Did you send me a letter?" Sakura frowned. "Now that I think about it, I believe you did at the beginning of the summer—you told me about the status of your operation. I was so relieved."

"I also wrote to you about—" Kai began.

"So, how is Miho reacting to you coming back and all?" asked Sakura, changing the subject.

"She's avoiding me as usual." Kai as he yanked off his tie and ripped open the top collar of his uniform shirt. He fanned himself with a notebook, realizing he was still hot from archery practice. The summer heat saturated the air.

"Hard isn't it?" Sakura remarked wryly. "Being a good boy."

"Suffocating," returned Kai, scowling. He ran a hand over his hair and mussed it up.

"Wonder how long the Mikai masquerade will last," Sakura said, staring at Kai. It was painstakingly clear that "Mikai" no longer existed. The front that Kai was putting on right now was just another act, just like "Kaitou Magician" and "Voleur Delanuit." When did a person lose one identity and emerge as another person, and which then was the real you? The person who you once were, or the person who you are now?

Looking away, Kai remarked offhandedly, "I've noticed you've been hanging around Eron a lot recently."

"He's been helpful capturing the latest Dark Forces," said Sakura defensively.

"And he isn't the one setting them on you in the first place?" asked Kai.

"No—back when the Plague was released, all the Dark Forces under the Dark One's control were released as well," replied Sakura.

"Well, a Chang or a Li, they're all the same. You know, I don't particularly trust Eron," muttered Kai more to himself than to Sakura. "But they always say, Li's are a very fickle bunch themselves."

"Don't repeat that to Meilin," said Sakura. She fingered the sapphire ring hanging around her neck. It gave her a strangely calming feeling.

"Well, the school trip's tomorrow—aren't you excited. Sakura-chan is usually the first to jump up and down in joy when there's a school trip," Kai remarked, still staring at the sapphire ring.

"Am I?" Sakura smiled slightly. "It's just another trip. And with my luck, I'll probably get attacked by another dark force."

"You've been to the Kumatori mountains before, haven't you?" asked Kai.

"Yes—in our second year of junior high." Sakura frowned again. "I got attacked by a dark force then, the Rocky. It was not a good experience."

Kai stared off at the afternoon sky with and remarked in a wistful tone, "You do realize that those mountains were where Amamiya Hayashi-sama, Li Shulin-sama and Mizuki Mayura-sama first met, don't you?"

"No," replied Sakura slowly. "How does Kai-kun know so much about the Great Five?"

At this Kai smiled. "For there to be memory that has been forgotten, there has to be someone else who remembers the things that has been forgotten. Otherwise, nobody would know that something has been forgotten, and then it's the same as it not having existed in the first place."

At this Sakura sweat-dropped and dismissed it as Kai speaking in riddles again.

"It's unfair," said Miho, sprawled over Eriol's study table, staring at the screen of her laptop. "I want to go on a school trip to the mountains too."

Nakuru dunked her finger into a platter of pudding and licked it. "Don't you guys get to go on a trip to Kyoto for your junior high cultural trip?"

"I don't care. I want to go with Sakura and Eriol and everyone." Miho poked Suppi-chan's side. Suppi-chan rolled over on the sofa, yawning.

"At least you're not the one always left behind," gloomed Kero-chan. He was currently under Miho's custody because Sakura figured it was better than being alone in the Kinomoto Residence. When Miho went off to school, Miara did everything she could to order him around and bully him. In fact, Nakuru, Suppi-chan and Miara all ganged up on him and made him do household chores. Kero-chan was starting to have a taste of what it felt like to be Cinderella.

Miara tugged Kero-chan's tail and said, "Continue typing."

"Yes, ma'am," said Kero-chan glumly. "Sakura-chan, come back!"

Miho stared at the portrait of Kaitou Magician hanging up against the fireplace. "I hope they don't have some fun adventure without me," she muttered.

_Meanwhile, in the mountainside…_

"I can't believe we're coming back to Kumatori mountains for our school trip," grumbled Aki as he lugged his luggage off the school bus. "Why couldn't we go to and _onsen_ or the beach or somewhere nice. Instead, we're stuck in some log cabin in the middle of nowhere for the next three days."

"The upperclassmen are staying at a resort at the bottom of the mountains," said Naoko.

"Unfair! You mean Kai is staying at some resort while we're stuck here with the outdoor bathrooms and mosquitoes?" demanded Meilin.

"Well, it's an improvement from junior high—they made us camp in a tent for three nights," replied Chiharu.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Meilin, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika were cabin mates and found their way to their cramped log cabin where there were three bunk beds. Since Rika was scared of the top bunk, she got the bottom bunk and Naoko took the top. Of course Sakura and Tomoyo shared a bunk, Sakura taking the top, and Chiharu and Meilin took the last bunk. Meilin also took the top bunk.

Dinner was relatively uneventful as the students ate runny curry that they had haphazardly made. Campfires were set up by nightfall, and students were given skewers so that they could roast marshmallows over the fire.

"I heard that the upperclassmen got to eat sushi and are enjoying the spa," stated Naoko, skewering marshmallows and banana slices.

"Sucks to be freshmen," muttered Aki, glaring at his roommates, Eron, Eriol, Takashi and Ichiro, none of whom were particularly well acquainted with each other save perhaps Eriol and Takashi who were the best of friends by now.

"What's wrong, Meilin-chan?" Sakura asked as she twisted her skewer over the fire.

"I think Kai's cheating on me," stated Meilin, glumly staring at her marshmallow turn black in the flames.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and interjected, "You're finally admitting that you two are dating?"

"No!" Meilin's marshmallow burst into flame and dropped down into the fire in ashes. "I mean, I came back to Japan because of _him. _But he's meeting that golden-haired fox behind my back and lying about it."

Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged amused glances.

"I don't think Kai-kun's really meeting her behind your back or anything," said Sakura. "I don't know what their relationship, but Kai-kun definitely wouldn't want to jeopardize his relationship with you."

"Besides," continued Tomoyo logically, "He is busy with archery practice and schoolwork you know."

I know—but there's female instinct," replied Meilin.

"Did you figure out how they know each exactly?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. He won't tell me. But they seem to go way back," stated Meilin.

"I always thought their ambiance was sort of similar," remarked Tomoyo. "And fashion sense too. That is, before Kai turned to 'Mikai.'"

"What am I supposed to do?" Meilin asked, poking at the ground with her stick.

"Maybe you should trust Kai a bit more," Sakura said slowly, recalling Kai's conversation with her. Perhaps Kai hadn't been tell her the entire truth, and she didn't know anything about this Rido Kara person either. But one thing she knew was that Kai cared for Meilin much more deeply than he let on.

"Sakura-chan did you hear what the _kimodameshi_ for this trip is going to be?" asked Rika from the group of girls who were happily munching on their s'mores. Oftentimes, school trips used the _kimodameshi _as a test of courage for the students.

Sakura looked up to her girl friends. In contrast to Meilin, the rest of them seemed quite lively, even Rika.

"Do you remember back in fifth grade, we had our courage test in the haunted cave? It still annoys me how I can't remember what happened at all," stated Naoko.

Tomoyo and Sakura exchanged glances—they knew it was because of the Erase Card.

"I heard that they're making us go up the mountain in the evening and camp out all night," stated Chiharu. "It's a Seijou ritual."

"Why didn't onii-chan mention it before?" said Sakura, shuddering. "Why would anyone want to camp out on the top of the mountain?"

"I heard that every year, someone always goes missing," stated Naoko. She held her flashlight underneath her chin and made a ghoulish face. "And the next day, nobody remember that person who went missing."

Meilin made a face. "Who believes those kind of stories." She yawned. "I can't believe we have to spend the next three days here in this wilderness."

"We can make it fun," said Yamazaki Takashi. "Did you know the legend behind the Kumatori mountains?" He made a haunted face. "Supposedly, the cliff side was a perfect suicide spot for those who failed the bureaucrat examination and these woods contain the spirits of all those tortured souls."

"Oh, I love ghost stories!" stated Naoko.

"Let's play truth or dare!" exclaimed Chiharu, shoving her toasted marshmallow into Takashi's mouth.

"That's a good idea too," conceded Naoko. "It was really fun playing it last time. Has it already been two years?"

"Truth or dare? Count me in!" Aki joined in without an invitation. "I'm starting. Chang-kun, come over here—we're just starting truth or dare, and it's more fun if we have more boys."

"This stupid game again?" Eron frowned as he sat took a seat across from Sakura who had a melancholy expression as the orange flames flickered over her face.

Sakura stared into the crackling fire, thinking how warm the fire was. How bright and warm when you were near it, but when you actually reached out and touched it, it burned you. Here, sitting with this group of people, with this conversation. What a strange sense of déjà vu.

"You're playing too, Sakura-chan," said Chiharu.

"Hoe…"

"Of course she is," replied Naoko. "Okay, who's starting?"

"I will!" Aki stated, raising his hand. "I pick Tomoyo-chan. Truth or dare?"

"Eh?" Tomoyo looked up. She rarely got picked for things like this. "Truth."

"Do you have a guy you currently like?" Aki asked.

Tomoyo cast her violet eyes down. After a long pause, she replied, "Yes."

Aki was taken aback. The ice princess liked someone? "Who?"

"You used up your question," said Naoko. "Tomoyo-chan's turn."

"Not fair!" exclaimed Aki. "I worded my question wrong."

Smiling sweetly, Tomoyo said, "I pick Eron-kun. Truth or dare."

"Dare," replied Eron, eying Tomoyo suspiciously—he mistrusted her smile.

Tomoyo had been expecting this. She pointed up at a tall, narrow tree with scarce branches. "You see that single flower up there on the top of that tall tree? Well, go up and pick it for that person you used to love."

"Eh, that's a tough one," Aki commented, craning his neck to see the top of the tree.

"Oh!" Chiharu exclaimed as she remembered something. She turned to glance at Sakura. "It's Eron-kun's dare to Li-kun two years ago."

Naoko poked her side with her stick. "Shush. Why bring him up here?"

"Is it too difficult?" Tomoyo asked Eron, who met her gaze with level golden eyes.

"No, it's simple enough. I'll do it right now." Eron stood up and walked over to the tree, taking grab of the tree trunk. Carefully, he climbed up till he reached the top. It was more difficult than he had anticipated. Syaoran had done it so effortlessly. He reached out over the farthest branch for the flower blossom. A bead of perspiration rolled down his temple. Just a little further.

"It's too dangerous!" he heard Sakura exclaim from down below. She called out, "Eron-kun, come down. It's just a silly dare!"

Eron frowned as he leaned further forward. No, this was a matter of his pride. He could do everything Syaoran could. Finally, he grabbed it, and no too soon because he heard a crack in the branch. Hurriedly he climbed down and brushed the dirt off his shirt.

"There, satisfied?" he said, showing the crushed white blossom to Tomoyo.

"Now, who will you give it to, Eron-kun?" asked Tomoyo staidly.

Eron's eyes lingered over at Sakura, who looked away. Turning around, he called out, "Oy, Erika!"

"What?" asked Erika from her corner where she was trying to find cell phone reception to call her boyfriend.

Walking over to his twin, he tucked the flower into her hair.

"What did you put on my head?" Erika asked, scowling. Then, ignoring the rest of them, she waved her cell phone in the air as she continued searching for a signal.

"Cheap one," muttered Aki. It was so obvious to everyone that Eron was in love with Sakura. Even he could see that. "Well, the next one should be good. Eron-kun, who do you pick?"

Eron took his seat around the campfire. "Sakura. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," replied Sakura in a monotonous voice.

"Do you currently like someone?"

Sakura looked up and met his gaze squarely. "No." She turned to Chiharu. "Chiharu-chan, I pick you next."

"I pick dare," said Chiharu with a forced grin—she had to liven up the gloomy atmosphere.

Regaining her smile, Sakura stated, "I dare you to kiss Yamazaki-kun on the cheek."

"Too easy!" exclaimed Aki. "You can't go easy on her just because she's your friend. Make it a kiss on the lips."

"Yes, that's good," Naoko declared.

Blushing, Chiharu leaned over to Takashi's face and pecked him on the lips.

To everyone's amusement, Takashi turned a lobster red, right to the tip of his ears.

"Don't tell me this is your first real kiss on the lips!" exclaimed Naoko. "What have you been doing all this time? You mean you had no progress since your first kiss in kindergarten?"

"Sweet," declared Takashi, touching his lips, still dumbstruck. "Like marshmallow.

Everyone chuckled good-naturedly.

"Well, I pick Meilin-chan now. Truth or dare," said Chiharu.

"Truth," replied Meilin.

"So, are you _really_ dating Mizuki-kun?" asked Chiharu with a mischievous grin.

Meilin turned beet red. "No… not really."

"Oooh, she lied to us. Meilin-chan lied. Penalty!" Naoko exclaimed.

"I'm not lying—I mean… why would I go out with that lying, sneaky, conniving cheating thief?" Meilin exclaimed.

"Eh?" Chiharu blinked. "But Rika-chan saw you made a bento for Mizuki-kun. She even saw you two eating together on the rooftop the other day. Didn't you, Rika-chan?"

Rika blushed. "I didn't want to interrupt."

"Interrupt what?" demanded Meilin, exasperated. "It was just lunch. Don't you eat lunch with your friends?"

Chiharu shook her head. "A boy and girl eating lunch together on the rooftop only means one thing. That they are dating."

"You're really dating Mizuki-senpai?" asked Aki in awe.

Naoko laughed out loud. "Heh? When did you start calling Mizuki-kun 'senpai.' He was our classmate after all, and you used to boss him around horrible during journalism club meetings."

"That was then—he's clearly an upperclassman now," Aki stammered.

With a malicious chuckle, Naoko turned back to Meilin, "Now, what was the punishment for lying again?"

"Let's see… I think the punishment is a double dare," replied Chiharu with a cackle.

"I see. And the punishment is… At midnight, after lights out, you have to sneak down to the resort where the second years are staying. And you have to bring back one of Mizuki-kun's jacket with his name as proof that you accomplished you mission," said Naoko.

There was a murmur around the campfire.

"Isn't that too risky?" said Rika tentatively.

"Well, it's punishment for lying. And for the rest of you, you know what will happen if you lie. It's a double dare!" said Naoko.

"Fine, I'll do it," Meilin declared, her impetuous side getting the better of her. "Since we're playing that way, let's get the game moving. Aki-kun!"

"Yes!" Aki sat up straight. "I choose dare."

"I dare you to pick the girl you like most here and kiss her," said Meilin.

"Too easy," said Naoko, shaking his head. "He's a known playboy. This is the kind of stuff he thrives in."

But Aki actually hung his head down bashfully as he inched closer and closer to Tomoyo. Finally, he blurted out, "If you don't mind, Tomoyo-chan…" He gripped her by the shoulders and closed his eyes, pouting his lips as he leaned forward.

Squirming in Aki's grasp, Tomoyo inched away.

To Aki's surprise, when he opened his eyes, he found his lips had smacked into a large, plump marshmallow on a skewer. He looked up and saw who interrupted his much anticipated kiss. A pair of spectacles gleamed at him in the dark. "Hiiragizawa-kun, what's wrong with you? It's just a game."

Eriol reached over and pulled Tomoyo out of Aki's grasp, putting a protective arm around her shoulders. To Eriol's surprise, though her face didn't show any expression to her friends, he found that her shoulders were trembling ever so slightly. He turned to Aki with a frown. "If you aren't blind, you can clearly see that the other party involved is not enjoying the 'game.' Tomoyo-san is too polite to say anything, it's clearly disrespectful to a person if you enforce one-sidedly something that the other person feels uncomfortable with."

Blinking, Aki looked up and saw that Tomoyo was unusually pink and refused to meet his eye. She quickly scrambled to Sakura's side, away from his reach. He too blushed and exclaimed, "I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan—I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I was just thinking about myself."

"It's okay, Aki-kun. It's just a game. I understand," replied Tomoyo with her belligerent smile.

And Aki sighed in relief that Tomoyo was not reproachful of him for his hasty action.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Meilin exclaimed, realizing she might have been the instigator of an uncomfortable situation. "I thought Aki-kun liked Erika-chan."

Naoko rolled her eyes. "That's so last year, Meilin-chan. Well now that dare's ruined. Oh, I know what will be fun. Mizuki-sensei!" She called out to their homeroom teacher who had appeared just when Eriol had. "Mizuki-sensei, we're playing truth or dare. It's your turn next. What do you pick?"

"Me?" Mizuki Kaho joined her students by the merry bonfire. "Truth, I suppose."

"Tell us about your first love," Naoko said, hugging her knees to her chest. "You're so beautiful, sensei, you must have been so popular with the boys when you were in school."

"Actually, my first love was when I was a twenty-one year old student teacher," replied Kaho with a soft smile. "Some may call me a late bloomer. When I was in school, all I did was study and train at the shrine."

"Oh, don't tell me your first love was a student?" Chiharu asked in a hushed voice.

Sakura choked on her marshmallow.

"Yes, he was my student. He was a dark-haired, tall boy, who spoke little and seemed a little with gruff. But he had the kindest heart out of anyone I knew. It was a wonderful year, one of the happiest memories I remember," said Kaho nostalgically.

"And then? And then what happened between you two?" asked Meilin.

"Oh, we went our separate ways. My teaching term ended, and I went to study abroad in England. And he eventually found his most important person," Kaho said.

"How sad," Rika said softly. "It didn't work out, after all."

"But we're still good friends," said Kaho with a soft smile. "And we're working to become even better friends. I want him to be happy with all my heart. Hopefully, he feels happy for me too."

Tomoyo glanced at Eriol, wondering what he thought of all this. He didn't show any expression.

"Well now, the fire is burning out, which means it's time for bed. We'll be doing lots of hiking tomorrow, so get plenty of rest tonight," said Kaho, standing up and poking the embers with a stick.

Even after lights out in the cabins, the girls chattered away on their bunk beds with their flashlights.

"Who would have thought that Mizuki-sensei fell in love with her student," remarked Chiharu from underneath her covers

"Why do you think it didn't work out?" Rika asked. "Age difference? Societal pressure?"

"No—it wasn't like that," replied Sakura from her creaky top bunk. "Sometimes, people grow out of their first loves. Somewhere out there, they each had their true most important persons."

"But what if you realize afterwards, looking back, that you already missed your most important person because you didn't know it was him back then?" asked Rika. "And by the time you realize this, it's too late?"

"Then, you'll just have to find a new person who can grow to become your most important person someday," replied Tomoyo softly.

"I can't believe Aki-kun tried to kiss you, Tomoyo-chan," interjected Chiharu. "I didn't think he'll have the guts—all the guys know Tomoyo-chan is untouchable."

"I though it was so romantic that Eriol-kun came to interrupt. He just popped out of nowhere," said Naoko.

"I never knew he had that side to him," Rika commented with a wistful sigh. "He's one of the most considerate boys in our grade."

"Oh it's midnight!" exclaimed Tomoyo, looking at her watch. "Meilin-chan, are you ready for your dare?"

"Do you really want me to go through with this?" asked Meilin, grabbing her flashlight.

Sakura tossed her a flashlight. "I know you wanted an excuse to go check on him, anyway."

"Did not. I'm just doing this because I never got back on my words." Meilin turned on her flashlight and crept out of the log cabin. It was dead silent outside. "So, I just need to bring back his jacket, right?"

"Yup!" replied Chiharu. "Good luck, Meilin-chan!"

The door shut.

"Don't you think the dare was too harsh?" asked Rika. "What if she gets caught by a teacher?"

"Don't worry about her getting caught—she's a blue-blooded Li and the girlfriend of a world-class thief, after all," Tomoyo said with a smile.

"Eh?" A puzzled Rika turned over in her bed and fell asleep.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Meilin muttered to herself as she trekked down the trail. Since she took the main road, it was an easy walk and she reached the resort in half an hour.

The receptionist didn't even act suspicious when Meilin passed by. "Sneaking around late at night to see your boyfriend, aren't you?"

"I'm not!" exclaimed Meilin. Then she remembered to ask, "What floor are the Seijou High School second years located?"

"Third floor." The receptionist winked. "The teachers are patrolling on the second floor right now—make sure you don't get caught."

When Meilin got off the elevator on the third floor, she could hear a lot of scrambling and screaming from the rooms down the hall. Clearly the students were having a blast. Shoot—which room was he in? What would he think when she just popped up in his room on a school trip. Besides, he'd be with all his roommates. She hadn't taken that into account. Well, as long as he wasn't with that Kara-girl.

One of the doors burst open and a boy, barefoot and wearing gym shorts came out, laughing. The room was still lit, and there was wooting in the room. The boy turned and looked at Meilin, who stood there, dumbfound.

"Hey cutie, where did you come from?" he asked. His friends clambered to the door and popped their heads out.

"Oh look, she's a freshman. She must have snuck here from their log cabins."

"That was brave of her, coming all the way in the dark. So, sweetie, who are you here to see?" The boy leaned over, slinking an arm around Meilin. "Come join us in a game of poker."

He guided Meilin into the room where there were at least ten boys and five girls. There were cards scattered about with empty chip bags and bottles of soda. Teacher patrol seemed quite lax for the upperclassmen.

She spotted an upperclassman that Sakura was close to that she knew by name. "Tachibana-senpai!"

"It's Meilin-chan, right?" Tachibana Rei looked up from her cards.

"Do you know where Mizuki Kai is?" Meilin asked. "I-I mean Mizuki-senpai."

"Oh—you just missed him. He was playing black jack with us—it was unfair. He could count cards and he was winning all the money from us," complained the shirtless boy.

"And then, he and Rido-senpai went off together, right Junko?" Rei turned to the girl next to her.

"When did those two sneak off?" said Junko. "I was so excited to be playing cards with Mizuki-kun. Ugh, I really don't like Rido-senpai. Why wasn't she with her classmates? The third years are on the second floor, anyway."

"What are you talking about—Rido-senpai is the hottest upperclassman ever," said the shirtless guy.

Meilin bowed in thanks and hurried out of the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked the boy in short, following after her. "Don't leave already. Play with us."

"Sorry—I need to go back," said Meilin, trying to step away from him.

"Don't be a poor sport—you said Meilin-chan's your name, right?" the boy said, leaning in closer. "This senpai will entertain you. You're quite cute, you know. Why haven't I seen you around before? Come, let's get to know each other better."

"I'm not interested," Meilin responded flatly.

"Do you have a boyfriend already?" He grinned. "That doesn't matter to me."

"Don't lay hands on her. She's my girl," said Kai, cracking his knuckles. "Didn't she say she's not interested, Fukada-kun?" said Kai in a dangerously low voice as he cracked his knuckles.

"M-mizuki-kun! I didn't know she was _your_ girlfriend." Fukada scrambled away back to his room.

Meilin could not meet Kai's eyes, and she turned around, facing the wall.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Why does it matter to you?" Meilin replied, crossing her arms.

"Why does it matter to me?" Kai grabbed Meilin by the shoulder and turned her around to face him. "We are on a chaperoned school trip. What kind of freshman girl walks into an upperclassmen room like that in the middle of the night? It's like inviting danger. Guys will misunderstand, like Fukada did."

"For your information, I can fend off guys all right, and the most dangerous one is the one of them all is the one I'm talking to right now," replied Meilin snappily.

"Come, we can't talk in the hallway—everyone can hear," said Kai, as he realized that Fukada had not returned to his room and instead was standing around, eavesdropping.

Kai lead Meilin to his room and locked the door behind him.

"Where are your roommates?" asked Meilin, staring at the empty room in disbelief.

"Playing poker next doors in Fukada's room—I'm sure you met them already," replied Kai shortly as he turned on the lamp and sat on the bed, cross-armed. "So, are you going to tell me why you're here in the first place?"

Meilin was going to tell him about the dare and had been certain that they would share a good laugh together. Instead, she glared at him with flashing amber eyes. "Well, if you tell me what you were doing alone with Rido-senpai in the middle of the night."

"What, are you here spying on me or something?" demanded Kai. His hair was in disarray, and in his black sleeveless shirt and black sweats, he was slowly reverting back to his usual self from the Mikai mold. He even wore his periwinkle studs.

"No! But Tachibana-senpai said that you two went off together in the middle of the card game," stated Meilin.

Kai was angry now—Meilin could tell because Kai's eyes were flashing silver-blue. "For your information, Kara went back to her room because she was tired. And I went to go buy a drink in the vending machine because I was thirsty." He held up a bottle of coke he had been holding. "Can you really not trust me?"

"How can I trust you? It's your occupation to lie!" replied Meilin. She turned around and reached for the doorknob. "I'm leaving now."

Kai stood up and barred her from the door. "You can't go back up the mountain in the dark. It's dangerous."

"It'll be fine. It's a large path, and I came here fine," said Meilin, swallowing hard. She could not bare being in the same room as Kai at the moment.

"Wait till dawn. I'll take you back. My roommates are probably not coming back tonight anyhow—they vowed to stay up all night playing cards. You can sleep in one of their beds," said Kai.

"No. I'm going back," said Meilin, pushing away Kai from the door.

"I said, stay. Why are you so stubborn?" Kai demanded.

Meilin looked up at his face angrily. "And why are you so self-centered? It's all your way. Your way is always right. You never take into consideration my feelings."

"That's not true," replied Kai. "I'm always worried for you. I was worried that something might happen to you a while ago." He reached over and stroked her flushed cheek. "I know you can protect yourself with martial arts. But you don't know how guys these days can be underhanded and dangerous."

"Like you?" said Meilin, looking into Kai's eyes.

"Like me. I'm a guy too. What am I to think when my girlfriend comes sneaking into my room in the middle of the night on a school trip?" asked Kai.

"That maybe, I lost out in a dare, so my friends sent me here?" Meilin scowled. "I was supposed to bring back your jacket as proof that I accomplished my task. And what do I get? It was scary enough walking all the way down here in the dark, when some upperclassman tries to hit on me, and then I find out that you are off with Rido-senpai, and _you_ have the nerve to scold _me_? Not only that, you guys have such nice room with soft sheets and pillows while we're stuck in some log cabin in the mountains with bunk beds and mosquitoes."

"You're here because of a dare?" Kai chuckled. "Are you an idiot or what? Who actually carries through with those things?"

"How can you laugh when I feel like crying right now?" Meilin demanded, lower lip trembling. All this had been too much for her. Who knew relationships were this draining? Growing up, she only had Syaoran as her friend. And then, Sakura and Tomoyo became her first girl friends. But unlike all of them Kai demanded attention then did his own thing, completely ignoring her. He played with her like she was one of his doves to come to him when he beckoned and disappear when he sent her away.

"What can I do to reassure you that nothing's going on between Kara and I?" Kai asked. "She's just an old acquaintance of mine.

"Then don't do things that make me feel suspicious. Don't sneak around and meet her alone. Don't ignore me," Meilin said.

Kai blinked. "You _are_ jealous, aren't you?"

"You wish!" Meilin exclaimed. "That's the final straw. Hand over your jacket. I'm leaving this instant."

"But you're all the way over here now, and it's so dark and scary outside. And I know you don't want to go back to that horrible log cabin and the hard bunk bed with scratchy sheets," said Kai in a low voice, toying with the ends of her long black hair.

Meilin looked up with a pout. "I'll stay a little longer because it's air-conditioned here."

"Admit it, you came all the way here because you missed me, didn't you?" said Kai, leaning over with a mischievous grin.

"I'm going to leave," Meilin warned.

"Thank goodness I'm supposed to be on my good behavior right now," Kai whispered in her ear. "Or else, who knows what I might have done to you by now."

Meilin sighed. Even thought it was draining to be with Mizuki Kai, being with him was much more exhilarating than being alone back in Hong Kong.

At the crack of dawn the next morning, Meilin woke up in a clean, soft bed. As they had expected, Kai's roommates had not returned—they had crashed next doors after their all-night poker tournament.

She didn't have a brush, so she tied back her hair in a loose ponytail and looked around. Kai's bed was empty. Oh well—it was light enough outside to sneak back. Hopefully nobody had missed her.

Tiptoeing, she crept out the door.

"Took you long enough to wake up," said Kai, who had on a baseball cap over his head, waiting by the door. He flung his jacket over Meilin's shoulders. "It's chillier in the morning."

As they walked up the trail, Meilin said, "We might actually make it to see the sunrise if we go up that path over there."

"Oh?" Kai raised his eyebrow. "You don't seem much of a nature person to me."

"Well, it seemed like a Sakura-like thing to say," muttered Meilin. "I don't know. It's just strange, walking with you through nature like this, especially since I grew up in a city. I never thought that I'd come back here. We once came here for our junior high school trip also. It was just after I came back to Japan, two years ago. You've never been here, have you?" She realized she was babbling, but couldn't help herself because it was so silent this early in the morning. All that could be heard was the chirping of birds and the rustle of branches.

"Hmm? Rather, you can say it's more like a homecoming to me," replied Kai demurely. "Follow me." To Meilin' s surprised, Kai headed off the main road into a less worn trail.

Soon, they came to a clearing in the mountains where she followed Kai up a series of stones steps. A t the head of the steps unexpectedly stood a large shrine which seemed to be abandoned. In the still of the morning, it was almost surreal walking on what seemed like sacred ground. The first leaves of fall were scattered about and crunched beneath her feet as she walked up the pavement.

"Who would have thought a shrine would have been here," said Meilin, staring up in awe. "Which shrine is this?"

"It's the Mizuki Shrine," replied Kai as he walked beside her, taking off his hat. He seemed strangely relaxed as he squinted his eyes up at the red _torii_ structure, which marked the entrance of the shrine. "First home to the Great Five. And dying place of Mizuki Mayura-sama."

"Ah, if I had any magical powers, I would probably be able to sense the ancient magic around here. Even without magical powers, I feel it in the ambiance," Meilin remarked, walking in. She saw a worn archery board at the far end. "Look, I wonder if Mayura-sama practiced archery here." Meilin turned to look at Kai. He had the same expression as the one he wore that one time at the graveyard. "Kai, what's wrong?"

"When I first ran away from home when I was twelve, I came to this shrine in the mountains." Kai placed his hand on a tree trunk which was marked with faded vertical carvings. "This is where I first trained my special powers. I was completely cut off from the outside world, and for the first time, I was one with nature. I harvested my own food. I drank water from the well. I had no electronics, no telephone, no telephone, nothing. For the first time, I learned to be self-reliant."

"How long did you stay here?" Meilin asked.

"See the carving on the tree? Each mark was a day that passed. I had no other means of telling how time passed." Kai stared at the vertical lines that lined from the top to bottom of the trunk. "I guess I was here for approximately half a year."

"Half a year?" Meilin exclaimed. "Doing what?"

"I told you. Training. Under Mayura-sama." Kai smiled crookedly. "The demonic priestess."

"Wait, Mizuki Mayura-sama of the Great Five. Isn't she long since dead?" Meilin shuddered. "Don't tell me this shrine is haunted."

"Probably is," replied Kai. "Really talented magicians can leave behind imprints of their soul. So that even if they don't physically exist, they can communicate with someone in the long future. You probably have heard of things like that."

Meilin nodded. Some of the Great Elders of the Li Clan were known to have left behind relics in order to save the Li Clan in times of peril. "Then, for six months, you were here training your magical powers? What magic do you know how to do, anyway?" She had never seen Kai use magic in the traditional sense.

"I told you. I manipulate wind," replied Kai. Suddenly, the trees around them rustled, and Meilin felt her hair whip around, her ribbon coming undone. Kai reached out and caught the red ribbon.

"And what do you do with that?" Meilin asked, tucking her long black hair behind her ears.

"I make my cloak fan out magnificently," Kai said, smiling. "But besides that, Mayura-sama taught me how there are many different types of magic. Some of them are more complex, more intricate and require deep knowledge of spells and rituals. Others are more simple and basic. They involve becoming more aware of your own five senses and the nature surrounding you. Just like magic has a myriad of uses, there is a myriad of magics in this world. It can be the power that the Great Five wielded or it can lie in the creation of a pot made from a potter, the song from a singer or the simple miracle of a baby being born into this world."

"The Elders won't agree with that," remarked Meilin ruefully. At the age of five, she remembered being cruelly labeled as "magicless" by the Elders and being rejected from entering the elite training fields that her cousins were admitted into. "So, what was Mayura-sama like?"

Kai grinned. "She was beautiful and calm-looking, very similar in appearance to Mizuki-sensei. Personality-wise, however, she can be labeled as worse than Hiiragizawa Eriol, perhaps." Meilin shuddered. "She was sadistic and poison-tongued, a complete slave-driver."

"She sounds like a pleasant person," said Meilin with wry smile. The warm rays of dawn's sun hit Mizuki Mikai's red-gold hair, which blended in with the warm orange and vermillion leaves on the trees surrounding them.

"It's strange, talking about this with someone. I never told anyone about Mayura-sama. People would think I'm crazy," said Kai.

"I think it's already been established that you're crazy," said Meilin. "Who else would go around with a bullet buried in their chest for half a year? That aside, what did you end up doing after you left here?"

"Well, I got sick of harmonizing with nature and being bullied by a ghost," replied Kai with a chuckle. "So I decided to learn to become a professional thief." He turned to face Meilin. "Well now, don't you have to return to your cabin before they find out you're missing?"


	98. Chapter 57: The Gathering, Part 2

Back in the log cabin, Sakura leaned over the edge of her top bunk and pulled at Tomoyo's blanket

Back in the log cabin, Sakura leaned over the edge of her top bunk and pulled at Tomoyo's blanket. "Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo blinked her violet eyes. It was already light—she had meant to stay awake till Meilin came back last night but had fallen asleep. "Morning Sakura-chan."

"Tomoyo-chan, look, Meilin-chan's bed is empty. She's still not back," said Sakura. "Should I wake the others?"

Glancing at the clock, Tomoyo shook her head, "Let's wait until breakfast time." She yawned. "Why are you up so early? Were you worried about Meilin-chan? I'm sure she's fine."

Sakura replied, "I had strange dreams all night long—and couldn't fall asleep after that. And then I noticed Meilin wasn't back so I was keeping an eye out for her."

"What dreams did you have?" asked Tomoyo.

"The same one. There was a woman by the cliff side with tears in her eyes. I tried to stop her, but I couldn't stop her…" Sakura trailed off, shuddering even under the cover of her blanket. "I hope Meilin comes back before the teachers check in on us."

Sure enough, Meilin snuck back into the cabin shortly before the wakeup horn sounded.

"Meilin-chan! Where were you all night?" hissed Sakura as Meilin tiptoed up to her bed. "We were worried sick."

"Long story—" Meilin said, yawning.

"Don't tell me you stayed with Kai all night long!" Sakura stated, looking horrified.

"It's not like that," said Meilin, crawling into her sheets to catch a few more minutes of rest before they were due for breakfast. "Ugh, these beds are so uncomfortable. It's not fair at all."

Breakfast was a clamorous event as students fumbled to find missing socks and sneakers and eat the unappetizing breakfast fare with watered down tea. Rubbing her eyes, Meilin sat down next to Sakura on the log bench for breakfast and proceeded to butter her biscuit.

"Meilin-chan, what time did you get back last night?" Chiharu said, yawning. "We were trying to stay awake but fell asleep. We thought you got caught."

Pointing to the name embroidered on the breast pocket of her oversized blue jacket, Meilin said, "Mission accomplished."

Chiharu noticed the name and exclaimed, "You got Mizuki-kun's jacket!"

"Shush," Naoko said, looking up at the teachers. "Anyhow, how did you do it? Was it hard to sneak into the upperclassmen's rooms?"

"Nope, it was easy enough," Meilin said smugly. And she had earned the girls' utmost respect from then on.

After breakfast, the students hustled to prepare for the hiking trip. It was rumored that the freshmen were going on the most difficult, steepest and rockiest trail while the upperclassmen were going on the scenic, smooth trail.

"Ugh, I can't believe they're making us hike up to the top of the mountain," grumbled Erika as the students packed their hiking bags. "As if it wasn't bad enough sleeping on those rock-hard beds."

"Worst school trip ever," agreed Aki as he slapped at the mosquitoes.

An evil spark came to Erika's golden-brown eyes. She looked around and made a show of tripping over a pile of bags. "Ouch! I think I sprained my ankle."

"Are you okay, Erika-chan?" Rika asked, concerned.

"Oow—I don't think I can walk," Erika groaned.

"Oh dear. I think we need to take her down to the infirmary at the resort," said Yoshimoto-sensei. "I'll drive her down in the car."

Sakura and Meilin stared at Erika in disgust as Erika leaned against the teacher who helped her to the car.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Naoko said, groaning.

"Your twin is hopeless," remarked Chiharu to Eron.

"Well, better for me—she would have whined the entire way up and made me carry all her bags," said Eron.

"Aww, you're such a sweet brother, Eron-kun," said Naoko.

"I know, Erika-chan is really lucky," stated Chiharu.

As Sakura tightened the straps on her bag and tied the navy Seijou sweater around her waist. She looked up with an amused smile. Eron seemed to a lot more relaxed with his classmates better than before.

Tomoyo, also in the matching navy blue Seijou sweat suit and hair tied back in a high ponytail, seemed to notice this also, except she pinpointed that it was actually Sakura who had served as segue between Eron and the rest of their classmates. Then Tomoyo sighed, turning off her camcorder.

"What's wrong?" asked Eriol, walking up beside her.

"It's been half a year now. Does Sakura-chan look happy to you?" Tomoyo squinted her eyes as Sakura helped Meilin fill up her water bottle. It had been half a year since Syaoran had left.

"Happiness is relative," said Eriol. "Under current circumstances, she's smiling and laughing, so yes, I suppose she is happy."

Tomoyo turned to Eriol. "Happiness is not the same as contentment. Though there are many different ways to feel sorrow, there is only one kind of happiness."

"Well, you're asking the wrong person then," said Eriol somberly. "I don't think I've every known what true happiness is. Amused, yes, I've been that. But happiness is something quite foreign to me."

At this, Tomoyo bit her lip. This person said he had not once in his life known true happiness. If she could be the person to show him happiness.

"Ah, I lied. I was happy, once." Eriol's smile was crooked and slightly sinister. "I was happy when I was born, knowing that I was not Clow Reed."

"But yet, you cannot be happy because of the shadow of Clow Reed forever in your heart," Tomoyo said, turning away.

Eriol blinked, puzzled. He turned to Kaho, who was taking attendance. "Did she just give me the cold shoulder?"

Tucking a long strand of auburn hair behind her ear, Kaho smiled. "In spite of all your great wisdom, you don't understand a woman's heart very well, do you, Hiiragizawa Eriol?"

The first hour up the trail was quite a pleasant walk, and the students enjoyed walking through the woods at a relaxed pace, chattering and playing pranks on each other. However, soon enough the path became steeper and steeper, and they were putting all their energy to climbing up the rocks, without breath to talk.

"I'm hungry—when is lunchtime?" groaned Naoko, panting.

Rika wiped her dirt-covered hands on her towel—she had slipped more than once on the trail. She remembered days when Terada-sensei had come in a hurry to pick her up. But there was no one to help her stand now, save herself.

"Takashi, how can you still talk when it takes all my breath to climb," groaned Chiharu as Takashi continued on his story about the legend of the mountain ogre.

Sakura took a swig out of her water bottle and wiped the perspiration off her brows as she stood at the peak of the mountain. As one of the most athletic people in her grade, she was the first to have reached the top. Able to appreciate the moments of quiet before her classmates caught up with her, she stared out at the greenery around her. Standing alone at the summit in the tranquility of the woods, she felt calmer and more clear-headed than she had in a long time. She gazed out at the cliff side opposite from where she was standing. A dark-haired woman in white stood there, looking out at her. Squinting her eyes, Sakura looked again. She was gone.

Her eyes flickered. Rubbing her eyes, Sakura turning around and seeing that nobody had reached the top yet, she whipped out her key and released it. "Fly!"

She jumped on her winged staff and flew off to cross the ravine. Seconds into the sky, her vision flickered again, and she realized that it had become pitch black. An overwhelming aura of a dark force shrouded her. In the moment's panic, she realized she had lost control over the Fly Card midair.

"Where did Sakura-chan go?" Chiharu asked her classmates.

"She shot off to the top of the mountain by herself," said Naoko. "You know she's really athletic."

"How does she do it?" muttered Aki, groaning as the sun beat down on his back and sweat gathered down his back.

"Why are you having a hard time—weren't you captain of the basketball team in junior high?" asked Naoko.

"Being a basketball player and trekking up the mountains are two different things—basketball is indoors at least," replied Aki.

At that moment, they heard a piercing scream echo throughout the mountains.

"Did you hear a girl scream?" Meilin asked Tomoyo.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Forgetting their weariness, they sprinted up the last meters up to the summit.

This wasn't the first time she had lost over the Cards. When Sakura realized that she wasn't falling anymore but gently floating in the air, she sighed in relief. Whose power was this? It took her a while to place where she had sensed it before. She fell into a strong pair of arms that steadied her and set her on the ground. But when she opened her clenched eyes, she realized that darkness surrounded her. No, it wasn't that. It was still light outside because she could smell the minty evergreens and the chirping of the birds. She reached up and touched her eyes. It was as if there was a blindfold around her eyes.

"You had a close call there, didn't you?" said Kai, the one who had rescued her.

"Kai-kun, it's you," said Sakura, stepping forward and almost tumbling over a rock. "What are you doing here? Are you alone?"

Kai steadied her. "What happened there?"

"I don't know—I lost control of the Fly Card… And then, there was a Dark force," replied Sakura. She reached out in front of her until she was able to grab Kai's arms.

Slowly, Kai waved his hand in front of Sakura's face. There was no response. It dawned upon him. "Sakura. Can you see anything?"

Swallowing hard, Sakura responded, "No."

Having reached the top of the mountain, Meilin, panting, said, "She's not here. Where is she?"

Tomoyo frowned. "I thought she reached the top long before us."

"That's why you're not supposed to go running off on your own," muttered Eron, also having caught up.

There was a melodic ringtone that resembled chirping birds.

"Meilin-chan. Cellphone," said Tomoyo, pointing to Meilin's bag.

"Eh?" Meilin fumbled to find her phone. "I didn't know we got reception in the mountains." She took out her phone and found that it was off. The ringtone continued chiming. "Oh, other phone." Fumbling in her bag, she produced the metallic red cellphone that Kai had given her. "Kai, what is it?"

"Meilin, listen carefully. I'm with Sakura—she's had a little problem, and I'm taking her back to your cabin. Let your teacher know that she was not feeling well and went back to the cabins. And come back down as soon as you can."

"Wait, Kai—is Sakura-chan alright?" Meilin said. "What happened?"

"Reception is cutting off," said Kai as the line cackled.

"What is it?" asked Tomoyo.

"I don't know. I think something happened to Sakura-chan," said Meilin. "Let's get back down—Kai took her back to the cabin."

Mizuki Kaho excused Meilin, Tomoyo, Eron and Eriol from the afternoon activities as she promptly sensed the situation when she saw Meilin and Tomoyo's panicked faces. The four made their way down the mountain in half the time it took to climb it because Eriol found a shortcut for them.

To their relief, when they entered the cabin, Sakura was calmly sitting on a chair and showed no signs of bodily injury. Kai was sitting on the floor, munching on Sakura's lunch.

"Kai-kun, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo exclaimed. "What happened? Are you all right? Where did you disappear off to?"

"She looks fine to me," Meilin sighed in relief. Then she glared at Kai. "You made it sound like such an emergency. And how in the world did you get reception in the mountains?"

"My cellphone is special," replied Kai with a grin. Then, he turned to look at Eriol, who was silently estimating the situation.

Carefully, Eriol waved a hand in front of Sakura's face.

Tomoyo frowned. "Sakura-chan."

"Hmm?" Sakura carefully sensed who was present. Tomoyo, Meilin, Eriol and Eron.

"There's a red scarf tied around Sakura's eyes," Eriol commented.

"I don't see it," said Meilin.

"It must be the Veil," said Eron, frowning. "That escaped long ago."

"How does the Veil work?" asked Tomoyo.

"It can work in two levels. It can either induce physical blindness; in the literal sense, the Veil ties an invisible blind over the person's eyes," replied Eron. "Or, it can shield knowledge, like putting a Veil over the mind. With Erika and my dark powers, it would have been obvious to anyone with some magical sense that we were the Dark Ones. We initially used the Veil to keep Sakura and the others from suspecting us, otherwise our strong aura would have been a dead giveaway or our true identity. Of course, that didn't last long and the Veil escaped from us—it's a slippery dark force. It's a useful force, albeit it's mischievous and difficult to pinhole."

Sakura felt around her eyes and head, as if she could feel the Veil. "So, how do I seal this dark force?"

"It's not even stated the in the Five Force Scroll," stated Eron. "It's one of those obscure dark forces that nobody knows anything about."

"You mean, you don't know how long she would stay this way?" Tomoyo demanded.

At this, Sakura had the urge to scream but instead stumbled along till she found her bed. She placed a hand over her eyes then took them away. No difference, only darkness.

"Wait, then, Miara-san's blindness..." Sakura trialed off. "Could it be because of the Veil?"

Meilin turned and saw Kai's solemn expression.

Sakura continued, "I didn't even suspect. You noticed, Eriol-kun, didn't you?"

Eriol stared down at his feet. "Yes, since the beginning. I tried all sorts of different countermeasure, but haven't found a way to seal the Veil."

Sakura pulled her knees to her chest. "When I stated I'd give up being Card Mistress, I did not realize in how many different levels it would affect those around me. Had I known earlier—all these months, Miho's mother had to endure this darkness, that to me is seems so unbearable after a day. Does Miara-san know—"

"I believe she suspects it to be a dark force," Eriol said. "Neither Miho, Kaho, or I have mentioned it specifically to Miara-san, for fear of creating a false atmosphere of hope that her vision might return. Because there is a high chance that it might not."

"Why not?"

"Anything after long disuse fades. Legs that do not move for a long time wither away when the muscles die. Voice which is not used with eventually result in the throat closing in. Eyes, after long dysfunction, too, will loose ability to see because the brain does not support extraneous organs," replied Eriol. "Believe me, I've been researching for the past half year to find a way to seal the Veil. Its patterns are unpredictable, and there is no written record of attempts to seal it."

Eron nodded. "It's a difficult force to control—it was one of the first dark forces to blatantly disobey and escape from the Dark Ones' control."

"You mean… Sakura-chan's vision won't return?" Tomoyo asked. "What is she supposed to do during this trip?"

Sakura's heart dropped—she had assumed that either Eron or Eriol would know of a way to capture this dark force, and it would be a simple enough card to seal.

"Sakura doesn't necessary need her vision to see. She has her mind vision," said Eriol staidly. "Miara-san, who has less power than Sakura, moves around perfectly fine —and her specialty never was sensing auras. This is one of Sakura's strongest skills—she should have no problem."

At this, Sakura felt an elevated sense of frustration. "Eriol-kun, you don't know what it's like to be in complete darkness. What's the use if I can sense things? I can't see anything!"

"Darkness is safe. Sakura-san, don't you know it is true light that is blinding? We can stare all we want into a pitch black night but never can we stare directly into the blazing sun," replied Eriol solemnly.

Walking out of the cabin, Meilin turned to Kai, handing his jacket back. "How did you end up finding Sakura? Isn't your class on the trail opposite direction from here?"

Kai replied, "I sensed a dark force out there, and I was lucky enough to see Sakura falling."

"Impressive," said Tomoyo. "Thank goodness you were there, Kai-kun—I didn't even realize you had magical powers."

"These mountains are full of ancient magic—my powers get enhanced while I'm here," admitted Kai. "It was lucky that my scope was larger today, hence I could save Sakura's fall."

"What's Sakura-chan going to do if she can't see?" Meilin asked. She once had pinkeye and couldn't see properly for a day and that had been horrible enough.

"Eriol said that she'd manage," replied Kai vaguely. "I'm sure she'll find a way to seal it, because she's Sakura."

"How unlike Sakura-chan to fall sick on a school grip," remarked Naoko at dinnertime as she gulped down her beef stew—she was ravenous from the hike.

Rika picked at her bowl of rice. "Is she all right?"

"She's all right—it's just fatigue. She needs to rest in bed, and she'll be fine," replied Tomoyo.

"I don't know—Sakura-chan's health never seems to have fully recovered since she fell ill during the plague epidemic," remarked Rika.

"You're right," Chiharu said. "Especially since Sakura-chan has always been so healthy—she can recover from a cold in one day. Well, she really hasn't been herself since Li-kun left." Chiharu had always suspected there was more to the story that was not being told. "What exactly happened between the two? Why does Sakura pretend to not remember him?"

Tomoyo set her spoon down. "Even I don't know the whole story. And it is best not to speak of him."

"Why, he's not dead or anything, and he was our friend too. It's clear that Sakura-chan still likes him, or else why would she pretend not to remember him?" Chiharu stated. Then she paused. "I'm sorry—it's not like I know what went on either."

"I think Sakura-chan will speak of him when she is ready to," said Rika softly. "And as friends, we should support what ever decision she makes."

Naoko nodded. "If Sakura-chan says Li-kun doesn't exist, then he doesn't exist. I refuse to speak his name ever again."

"That's right—I won't talk about him anymore either, if it hurts Sakura-chan," said Chiharu. She had been the worse about slipping. Then again, Takashi had always been close with Syaoran, and Takashi rarely had close guy friends.

Tomoyo let the girls believe what they wanted to believe—it was easier than explaining the truth: that Sakura truly had forgotten Li Syaoran's existence.

When your vision is taken from you, there is no distinguishing between night and day, consciousness and dreaming. Thus, when Sakura fell asleep that night, she did not even know she was asleep.

_Ah, I'm here again…_ Sakura squinted her eyes through the hard pelting of the rain. There, by the edge of the cliff side stood a woman with long, wavy hair, unbound and whipping around in the wind. Her skin was as pale as the white kimono she was wearing.

Her lips were moving. "_Gomennassai… Sayonara_…"

Sakura tried to cry out in vain. _Stop, you'll fall over. Don't go any further!_

But the golden-eyed woman smiled at her sadly and disappeared from sight.

Sakura screamed.

The next day was the day of the courage test. In the morning, the students would hike up the mountain and find camping spots. They would play games till late afternoon and once the sun set, pairs would be sent up to the mountain summit to place their marked stones on the great boulder on top of the mountain. Of course, there would be teachers disguised as ghosts and whatnot to scare them along the way. Partners were based on desk partners in homeroom. There was a weather report that a storm was coming, but it wouldn't be until the next evening. It was a particularly breezy and clear early autumn day, perfect for camping out.

Sakura's vision had not returned that following morning. Rather than frustration, she now had come to a calming acceptance. After repeating to herself that this was what Tanaka Miara had to endure for all these months, she found that she could not complain after a mere day of darkness.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing?" demanded Meilin as Sakura packed her overnight bag.

"I don't know when my vision will return, and I can't continue to just stay in bed," replied Sakura. She missed her bottle of water, which fell over and rolled on the ground.

Meilin reached out to pick it up.

"Don't—let me do it." Carefully, Sakura bent down and groped around. The floor felt grimy and the wood panels had splinters in it. There, this hard object was the bedpost, and the cool plastic that slipped from her reach--she grasped the bottle in her hands triumphantly.

"Sakura-chan, you can't go around the mountains blind—it's dangerous," reasoned Tomoyo. She glanced up at the door. Rika, Chiharu and Naoko returned with their food rations for the day.

"I'll be fine," Sakura replied quietly, zipping up her bag. "I've gotten used to going around without sight—I can sense things better now. It's harder sensing inanimate objects than living beings."

"Sakura-chan, are you feeling better?" asked Rika, her voice filled with concern. "Did you have a nightmare yesterday? You were screaming in your sleep."

"I was?" Sakura said. She chuckled nervously. "I think I was dreaming about onii-chan bullying me or something."

Chiharu and Rika exchanged glances. They all knew what a bloodcurdling scream Sakura had let out in the middle of the night; they had all woken up in cold sweat, thinking something had happened.

"Are you coming on today's hiking?" Naoko asked.

"Yup," Sakura said, hoisting the bag up her back.

"Great! The _kimodameshi_ won't be the same without Sakura-chan!" said Naoko—Sakura was probably the only high schooler who would be scared of the courage test.

"Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded firmly. "I'll be fine."

The students hiked up a different trail today. Luckily, it was a smoother path than yesterday.

"Are you crazy?" asked Eron when he saw Sakura. "Erika's still in the infirmary down at the resort when she has no injury, and you insist on going on this trip when you can't see?"

"I'm fine," replied Sakura. "It's actually good training, as Eriol-kun pointed out. I never had to rely completely on all my other senses besides vision before. But I can sense everything though I can't see it. Besides, I won't be able to find a way to seal the Veil if I'm just trapped in my bed all day long."

"Well, you stick by me during all times then," said Eron.

"Tomoyo-chan and Meilin-chan are keeping an eye out for me," replied Sakura.

"I'm your partner for the courage test," reminded Eron. "For today, let me be your eyes."

At this, Sakura smiled gratefully.

For the most part, Sakura could sense where the large objects were and a good perception of where people stood. What she had most trouble with was bumps on the path or stray bits of pebbles. That was where Eron helped her out and pointed out where to tread upon. He walked slightly ahead of her so that she simply had to follow his path, which was easy enough since his aura was stronger than anyone's perhaps except Eriol's. So, they were able to be one of the first pairs to reach the camping location without any mishap or anybody even noticing anything abnormal about Sakura.

When night fell, the pairs were sent off by the teachers the top of the mountain summit. Each student was given a rock with their number and pairs were given five minute intervals in between each other.

Tomoyo and Eriol were one of the first pairs to go. The two walked in silence to the summit. Tomoyo clenched her rock in her hand. Though ghosts did not scare Tomoyo, there was something eerie about the forest once the sun went down.

Eriol finally broke the silence by asking, "Tomoyo-san, have you been avoiding me lately?"

Tomoyo turned around and stopped mid-track. "No, not particularly."

"You have been. Have I done something wrong?"

"No—no," Tomoyo refuted quickly.

"Then, is there something I can do to help?"

"No, it had nothing to do with you," said Tomoyo. "I mean, I didn't mean it that way. It's just… don't bother with me like that. You don't have to make way to be kind to me."

To Tomoyo's surprise, Eriol looked slightly taken aback and perhaps a little… puzzled?

Sakura and Eron were one of the last pairs to leave.

"Well, on the bright side, it's so dark out that it doesn't really matter if you have your vision or not," remarked Eron.

"Always the optimistic one, aren't you?" replied Sakura. She realized that when you grow dependent on someone, you inevitably grow fonder of them—she was feeling more kindly towards Eron today than she had ever before.

"Why don't you use the Float or something to get to the top? Nobody would notice in the dark," said Eron as they trudged up the path.

"Actually…" Sakura paused. "My magic has been sort of haywire recently."

"What?"

"When I fell from the sky—it was not because of the Veil. I lost control before that. And it wasn't the first time I lost control of my powers," said Sakura.

Eron frowned. "Well, do you know the reason why?"

"My powers have not felt the same since I woke up from the Plague," replied Sakura. "I figured it would eventually return to normal. You know I use the power of the moon now… I don't know how compatible it is with me. I wonder if something's really wrong with me—why can't I use the power of stars anymore?"

At that moment, the truth almost slipped from his lips when behind them, two white-sheeted figure burst out with a ghoulish "Ooooh."

Sakura shrieked and Eron instinctively put an arm around her. "It's just a teacher or something."

She turned red—she might have noticed their presence if she hadn't been so busy concentrating on everything else around her in her attempt to map out her surroundings because of her vision impairment.

"Sakura-chan's a scaredy-cat after all," remarked a familiar female voice—someone from the track club. "C'mon, Rei-chan, let's go scare the next group."

It took Sakura a second to realize that Eron was still holding her tightly. For a second, she let him. She never knew before that when your vision was taken away, all other senses became so acute. Like the sense of human touch. Eron's arms around her was tight and sturdy, as if she could depend on him. It was not possessiveness but protectiveness. And his heartbeat was strong and loud. For the first time, she became aware of Eron as a boy.

Instinctively, Eron dropped his arms. "We're almost there now. Let's hurry up and get over with it."

Li Meilin knew how to put on a brave front; hence when she was sent up to the summit alone, she held up her head high and walked up boldly. If she heard a rustling in the bushes, she ignored it. Logically, she knew that teachers would be hiding, waiting for an opportunity to scare. Yet, in the pitch black with only her flashlight to guide her, she couldn't help feeling slightly jittery. At that moment she noticed the presence of someone stalking right behind her. Without missing a step, Meilin made a powerful turn-kick and sent a white figure sprawling on the ground.

"Oww..." he groaned.

"Kai?" asked Meilin, bending over the collapsed white sheets. "What are you doing here?"

Kai slipped off the sheet. "The second years got to dress up like ghosts and scare the first years. I did _not_ expect to get kicked. Why are you alone, anyway?"

"There an uneven number of boys and girls in my class, and since I transferred late…" Meilin shrugged. She could have paired off into a group of three, but she volunteered to go alone—especially since her reputation as the fearless Meilin had been established.

"Well, it can't be helped. I'll be your partner," said Kai. He had a nostalgic smile on his face as he walked up the path, side by side with Meilin.

"What are you thinking about?" asked a scrutinizing Meilin.

"Hmm… Just… I never thought I'd be on some high school trip participating in something as silly as a courage test."

"True… What is this compared to running from the police squads all chasing after you with guns," remarked Meilin. She took a peek at Kai. He had spiked up his hair and was wearing a ripped black shirt and dark jeans. Small silver hoops gleamed from his ears and his black combat boots clumped on the ground in steps that seemed strangely liberated. She snickered.

"What?" Kai glared at her suspiciously.

"Nothing." Meilin snickered again. "Just because Miho-chan's not around, you revert back to your bad-boy image so quickly. What did do you classmates say?"

Shrugging, Kai replied, "I haven't really hung out with them since the first day, and I think they think I'm just a student from a different class when I'm like this."

"Kai?" Meilin stopped, taking Kai's hand in her hand. "I know I told you that you have to try hard in order to gain Miho-chan's trust again. But, somehow I can't help thinking this isn't right. You don't have to try to become something you aren't anymore. If she truly believes in you again, she would like you in what ever form you appear in front of her. She will be able to accept all of you. Isn't that what you truly want?"

Kai slipped his hand out of Meilin's grasp. "I envy you, Meilin. I wish I can be half as forthright and honest as you."

Meilin blinked. There were hints of his former bitter sarcasm shadowing his words. This was the person who she had blindly followed from Hong Kong. Was this love? She still had no answer as to what their relationship was. That one day by the graveyard, when he cried on her shoulder, she got the sense that he needed her. And then, he slowly began to consume her. _Stop, Meilin… Don't fall any deeper. If you do… If you do, there is no recovering this time._

By the time Meilin reached the top and placed her rock on the boulder where everyone's rocks were neatly stacked, she found all the other pairs were chattering and laughing. The "ghosts," upperclassmen dressed up to scare the freshmen, had come out of their disguise and were mingling with them.

Kai slipped off somewhere on his own, and Meilin looked around. "Tomoyo-chan. Where's Sakura-chan and Eron-kun? She left long before I did."

Tomoyo looked up. "Were you the last person, Meilin-chan?"

Meilin nodded. "Even if she was going slower because of her vision… I would have passed her then."

Trying not to look alarmed, Tomoyo reasoned, "Well, she's with Eron-kun…"

"You think it's safe to be alone with him? He _is_ the Dark One, you know," replied Meilin.

"But I don't think he'd harm Sakura-chan… anymore," said Tomoyo slowly.

"Still, maybe we should report to a teacher…" Meilin trailed off to see Eriol's opinion.

Eriol looked up, "Wait a while. She'll come."

"All right." Meilin walked off dubiously, in search of Kai.

"You don't seem particularly worried for Sakura-chan," Tomoyo commented with a frown to Eriol.

"As I said, this will all be a good training experience for her," replied Eriol matter-of-fact.

"But her vision…"

"It'll eventually return. She'll find a way. Her world is too full of light for her to live in eternal darkness," replied Eriol.

"And Miara-san—"

"There is a reason why the Veil affected her, as there is a reason for everything," said Eriol staidly.

Tomoyo frowned slightly. "No, sometimes there isn't a reason for everything. Sometimes, it's a just a cruel twist of fortune, sometimes it's coincidence, mischance."

"The world may seem to be in chaos, but even that chaos is an ordered chaos. Live in the world long enough and the patterns in life, the connections between events that apparently seem to have no relevance, become more apparent," replied Eriol in a far-off voice.

"Well, maybe my view of the world is young and naïve. I would like to think things happen for a reason. But if the reason is purely to torture one soul, I would prefer to believe that there is not some greater scheme behind one's suffering. I'd rather like to just say it was bad luck, nothing more. No malicious master plan." Tomoyo paused, surprised at the words that came out of her lips

"Tomoyo-san, do you believe in soul mates?" Eriol asked.

Even considering Eriol's randomness, the question was still completely out of the blue. Tomoyo reflected for a moment. "Soul mates? Yes, I do, for some people. Not for me."

"Why not?"

"I think I would like to believe in the red thread of fate theory. But I also believe that there are those who don't have someone waiting for another at the other end of the red thread."

"And why is it that some people have soul mates and other people are doomed to be eternally alone?" Eriol asked wryly. "That isn't really fair, is it?"

"Maybe some people's soul is complete on its own already," Tomoyo said shortly.

"That's a bold statement to make, Tomoyo-san. So, you are indicating that _you_ don't need a soul mate because your soul is already complete so you do not need anyone else to complete you?"

"No, I'm not saying that—just that I feel that I can still be complete even if I am doomed to be alone. Like Clow Reed. Perhaps he was lonely, but I doubt he felt incomplete because he never found his soul mate. On the contrary, I believe he lead a very satisfying, fulfilling life."

"And what if one has a soul mate but loses that soul mate?" asked Eriol, softly.

"Well, if you knew that person was your soul mate, at least you have the satisfaction that at one time you have found your most important person," replied Tomoyo. "It's not an aimless, answerless chase after the ephemeral rainbow. The memory of the rainbow-chase can sustain you, because you knew it was once real. Which is the sadder, which is the more wearying, I do not know."

"At least when you're chasing the rainbow, whether there is an answer or not, you have hope. But when you are in complete darkness, when light and dreams are shut away from you, despair is all you are left with." Eriol was quiet for a while.

Suddenly, knowledge sank into Tomoyo as she looked up. "Eriol-kun, did Clow Reed…"

"No, I was speaking hypothetically," replied Eriol. He took off his glasses and gazed up at the moonless sky. "Many years ago, there was a woman here who died because of her love for a man. She thought she could be happy just being by his side and watch him. Yet, eventually, she wasted away in the knowledge that the man loved and always will love another woman. So, she decided to end her hapless misery and consequently, her twin swore vengeance for the death of his sister."

Tomoyo gasped. "The Dark Ones…"

"That is correct. It was a story that all began here in these mountains," replied Eriol, staring out at the black outlines of the mountain slope.

"Sakura—where are you going? We strayed off the path five minutes ago," said Eron, struggling to keep up with Sakura. How could the girl walk so fast even without her sight? Actually, in the dark, it was probably to her advantage. She was simply moving forward with her senses.

"So familiar," murmured Sakura, pushing away a low branch that almost smacked her.

Eron ducked the branch that came swishing back at him full force. "Of course it's familiar—we came here two years ago—I think we were camping on this side of the mountain then too."

"No—I dreamed about here," said Sakura, emerging at the top of the cliff side. The wind blew across her face. "Exactly here. I can feel it."

"Sakura!" Eron had a moment of a heart attack as Sakura stood dangerously near the edge of the cliff. Perhaps because she could not look down, she was fearless, but seeing her standing so near off the edge of the cliff made him panic.

"Ah, I've been here before," said Sakura, dropping to her knees, hands pressed on the dirt below.

"I told you, we came here on the school trip in junior high," said Eron, exasperated.

"I know that. We were hiking. But what was I doing here, on this cliff side?" asked Sakura. She remembered an urgent voice pounding in her ears,_ No! Sakura, I'll never let you go. Just hold on tight and I'll get you safe. Trust me._

"What's wrong?" Eron asked, bending over.

"Headache," Sakura replied, letting Eron help her up. "Chang Risa died here, didn't she?"

Eron turned chill. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the pitch-black crevasse down below. "Yes."

"I'm sorry," said Sakura.

"What is past is past," said Eron. "Come now, let's go finish our test of courage."

"Uh… Eron-kun? I think I dropped my numbered stone somewhere…"

Eron sighed. "Just great."

Long after everybody had fallen asleep in their sleeping bags, Sakura lay awake. She could hear Tomoyo's soft breath beside her. Naoko muttered something in her sleep and across on the guys' side of the campground, she could hear someone snoring.

Carefully, she rolled out of her sleeping bag and fumbled in her bag for her sweater. It was not yet morning, because it still smelled like the stark darkness of night. Moist droplets gathered on her hair and lashes from the dew when she stepped outside.

Once more, she felt her legs drawn towards the cliff side she had seen in her dream. Later on, she could not recall if she had walked or if she had somehow been summoned there. But once more, she was standing on the highest peak. If she could see around her, she would have seen bleak grayness. No, she could see…

It was the scene out of the dream, as it began to drizzle. For the first time, Sakura could see everything clearly as if it was all happening before her. Except, she did not see with her eyes; it was more like the image was imprinted in her mind and her mind-eye had opened. Perhaps it was a dream, or perhaps she had slipped back in time. She could not tell as she squinted through the mist. Before, she only saw one figure on the cliff side. Now, she could see that there were six figures.

At the edge of the cliff stood the woman with long, wavy hair, unbound and whipping around in the wind. Her skin was as pale as the white kimono she was wearing. Tears blurred by rain streamed down her beautiful golden-brown eyes. Her heels had hit the edge of the cliff. Her lips were moving.

Sakura could hear it clearly.

She mouthed the words, "_Gomennassai, Hayashi-sama. Sayonara…_"

"_RISA!!_" The man with green eyes dashed forward frantically, throwing out his arm. "_Hold my hand, Risa!_"

But his outstretched hands grasped thin air as the long-haired woman took a step back and disappeared off the edge of the cliff, dropping down to the deep abyss below.

Hayashi crumpled onto his knees, staring hollowly at the black chasm. "_Risa_…"

"_RISA!_" exclaimed a woman with long auburn hair and dressed in the white and red garb of a miko.

There was a man in a navy kimono, with long blue-black hair tied up in a high ponytail. "_RISA! NOOO!_" He turned around and grabbed Hayashi by the throat, golden eyes flashing. "_You killed her, Hayashi. You killed Risa._"

Hayashi looked away and did not respond.

"_Bring her back! Bring my sister back!_" exclaimed the man, shaking Hayashi. "_BRING HER BACK!_"

"_Ryuichi—stop it!_" exclaimed Mizuki Mayura, grabbing his arm. "_Please—let Risa's soul rest in peace now._" Her gray eyes glistened as she put a reassuring hand on Shulin's shoulder. Li Shulin sat on her knees, paralyzed. Behind her, a tall man with long golden hair stood silently, watching over Shulin with sorrowful midnight blue eyes.

"_We can save her. With our powers combined, we can do anything. We have the powers to save her._" Ryuichi stared up desperately at the four with his hungry golden eyes.

Slowly, Hayashi shook his head. "_There are things that even we can't do_."

"_There's nothing impossible for us!_" Chang Ryuichi gave a short laugh as his long blue-black hair whipped back in the wind. A delirious look came over his face. "_We are the Great Five, aren't we?_"

"_Ryuichi, we can't,_" Mayura said softly.

"_Why not? Bring back my Risa!_" Ryuichi crumpled to his knees, sobbing into his hands like a broken child. "_Bring back Risa_…"

There were now five figures on the cliff, pelted down with vengeful rain. There were five. And then, there were none.

_Hayashi-sama—why didn't you take hold of her arms? Why didn't you get there in time?_

_If you had, would everything have changed?_

If she could have cried, Sakura would have cried out loud for Chang Risa. But no tears fell. Only her chest ached as it was lit on fire and her eyeballs seemed to burn and smother till only darkness surrounded her again. Turning, Sakura began to run back to the campsite, desperate to get away from the cliff side. She stumbled on rocks and shrubs, unable to see, unable to sense her surroundings clearly in her desperation to get away from there.

The Seijou High freshman year students woke up to the unpleasant sensation of great humidity and raindrops plopping on their foreheads. Some zipped up their sleeping bags all the way while others rapidly leapt up and drew out their waterproof ponchos.

"Everybody, wake up!" announced Kaho, clapping her hand urgently. "There has been a report of a thunderstorm, which is hitting earlier than expected. Let us gather up everything and hurry back to the cabins."

There was a groan from the half-asleep students. Their backs were sore from sleeping outside, and they were groggy enough anyway without having to be woken up an hour earlier than anticipated.

"Where is Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, spotting Sakura's empty sleeping bed. She was holding a spare poncho for Sakura.

"What do you mean where is Sakura?" Eron repeated, looking around. There was no Sakura. "Shoot. That idiot. Where did she wonder off to alone in that state?"

"Well, how like Sakura-chan not to make it through a single school trip without causing trouble," muttered a cranky Meilin.

Eriol frowned. "We should split up and look for her."

Tomoyo was taken aback by the sense of urgency in Eriol's voice. Why was he suddenly so concerned when he had been so ambivalent before? "Sakura-chan will be fine, won't she?"

"So long as she keeps a level head," he replied.

Sakura stumbled through the woods, brambles scratching her calves and arms. Somehow the mist had turned into a soft drizzle and that turned into heavy rain pelting down on her skin. She could feel the cold and gritty mud splatter on her ankles and seep into her sneakers and socks. Where was she going? It was pitch black. For the first time since she had lost her vision, she felt an acute awareness of how black it was, blacker than when she was surrounded by the Dark in the middle of the Sleeping Beauty play. She could at least see herself then.

Shouldn't she be back at the campsite by now? A sense of panic choked up in her throat. "Tomoyo-chan! Chiharu-chan! Rika-chan! Naoko-chan!" she called out. "Meilin-chan!"

From a distant place, she could hear the roaring of the river and the patter of hard rain. Her foot slipped on a loose rock, sending her sprawling on the slope. Gravel loosened by rain slid under her, and she slid on her side until she hit a tree trunk. Shivering, Sakura crawled up against the tree. Where was everyone? It was getting cold, and she felt so hungry and weary. If she could just lie here and close her eyes for a while. Her hand reached for the sapphire ring hanging from her throat. She took a deep breath. No, she had to get up and look for everyone. Using the tree trunk to brace her weight, Sakura dragged herself up and staggered forward.

Wrestling her key from under her shirt, she commanded, "Key that hides the power of the moon_._ Show your true self to me. I, Sakura, command you under contract. Release!"

She gripped her staff tightly, using it at first to balance herself. Then she commanded, "Fly!"

Barely before she kicked off the ground on her staff, the wings withdrew and dropped her down on her side. She moaned, as she dragged herself out of the puddle of mud—at least that's what she supposed the wetness was. She held out her hands in front of her until she came to reach a low branch and dragged herself again. _Why, why can't I use the Fly? _

Groping around the ground till she found her staff, Sakura picked it up with bleeding hands and commanded this time, "Jump!"

With the aid of jump, she took bounds from tree to tree—sometimes slipping on the wet branches, sometimes missing her footing and having to grab onto the trunk to balance herself. She missed a step and came crashing down, saved by landing in another puddle of mud.

She could hear the river below her—she was still near the cliff side, meaning she had been going in the wrong direction all along. The Jump had resealed itself; she could not rely on her magic nor her vision to go back to her friends.

_I can't see. I can't see and it's suffocating me. The world is so black, as if I will never see light again._ A clap of thunder sounded before her. She let out a muffled scream and stumbled forward. _It's dark, oh so dark. I don't want it to be dark anymore_. Blindly she ran, sometimes uphill, sometimes downhill, slipping and sliding, standing up again and staggering forward. "Tomoyo-chan! Onii-chan! Otou-san! Yue-san, Kero-chan." Thunder rumbled in the mountains and then a deafening crack sounded beside her. A tree collapsed over her path. _I'm scared… I don't want to be alone. _

Then, the forbidden name burst out from her lungs as if a seal had been ripped from her lips. "Syaoran! _Syaoran…_ SYAORAN!" A huge gulp formed in her chest. It hurt, hurt so much. She did not know what part of her was aching any more, the bruises on her knees and elbows from falling, the excruciating agony of opening her eyes and being greeted only by pitch blackness or this desperate wringing in her heart that told her that no matter how hard she called his name, he would not answer.

Too late did she realize as she stumbled forward that her feet slipped straight off the end of a ledge. She almost laughed because she realized she had been going around in a circle in the dark and was back where she started off. Desperately she reached out and grabbed a stone embedded at the edge of the cliff, slippery from the wetness. _What is this sense of déja vu? This has happened before. Twice before. Both times, he had been there. He had held out his hand and called her name. Is this the end? _She could hear the thunderous roar of the rapids below her. If she fell into the river, she would be swept away by the current and smashed against the boulders. It would be over quickly.

And then a sterling knowledge washed over. _I would like to hear his voice one more time and hear him call out my name. Syaoran, if this is my final moment, I thought I've forgotten about you, but you are the last and only thought that comes to my mind at this moment. I want to see you._

Her last strength gave out and her fingers slipped from the boulder and her weight dropped down. _Just like Chang Risa, will I fall from this spot…_

Then a, firm grip clasped her right hand just as she let go of the ledge.

_Whose hand?_

She could feel the trembling of his hands, those warm, large hands that held her so tightly that her circulation cut off. Even in this perilous moment when she was dangling off the side of the cliff, she could not help thinking she would die in peace if she could see the face of the owner of this hand. She could feel his heavy breathing, as if he was panicking more than she was. The ledge underneath him began crumbling away, and she could feel him struggling to support her weight. "It's all right. Let go of me. You'll fall too," she cried out.

He tightened his grip.

"I wish I can see your face—whoever you are, thank you," she whispered, holding onto his hands for dear life.

It shocked Syaoran when he realized Sakura could not see him. Perhaps it was too dark to see him. Or more likely, it was a dark force. He held on to Sakura's slippery right hand as he had never held anything before. Her hand was icy cold against his left hand. He would never let go. But it was so wretchedly muddy and slippery, there was no way he could raise her up with just his left arm's strength. If only he could move his right arm, the arm that had not moved for half a year. Maybe if he could extend it out just a little bit to give her something to hold on to. He stared at his right arm reproachfully. Why didn't it move at such a vital moment? There was nobody else. It was just him and her. And he had no powers. All he had left was this pair of hands.

"I don't think I can hold on any longer," called out Sakura. She looked up with her glassy emerald eyes. Eyes that could not see light. "Just let go of me. It's all right, I don't want you to fall too—I'll survive somehow."

_Silly, do you think I'll ever fall for that? It never worked on me. _With all his might, Syaoran stretched out his defunct right arm. At first, he thought it was his imagination, but definitely it was moving. A little further. Just a little further. There, her outstretched left arm was within grasp now. He felt his tendons snap like a branch snapping from the tree trunk. His right hand was shaking so much that he was losing grip of Sakura with his other hand. He concentrated on his stiff fingertips. _Make a fist. Make a fist. _With all the strength he could muster, he commanded his fingers to move from its state of paralysis. _No, don't fail me now. I don't care if I can never use this arm again. Just this once, just this once, work for me. I have nothing left now. No magical powers, no sword, no family title. Just these pair of hands. _A ripping sensation rippled through his veins as he clenched his right hand tightly around Sakura's hand. With a final burst of energy, he heaved her up on the cliff beside him. She collapsed half on top of him, her left hand still entwined in his right hand, which had fallen limply to his side. Even if he wanted to let go of her hand, he would not have been able to, because his right arm somehow had returned to its paralyzed state. All he could do was sigh in relief that he had made it in time. _Thank goodness, Sakura… What will you do without me to watch over you?_

Somehow, Sakura had been saved by this mystery person. He did not speak a word, but she could here the sound of his heart beating as her head was leaned against his chest. The warm, firm chest evoked a dizzy, nostalgic feeling. His large hand still grasped her right hand so tightly that it hurt, in a pleasant way like the soreness after running a marathon or the iciness of the water when you first jump into the beach. It was such a familiar hand, the palm hardened by calluses, the fingers so long and lean and strong. The back of the hand so very soft in contrast with its steady, slightly moist warmth. It could only be _his_ hand. If only she could see. Carefully, she sat up, untwining her hand from his hand. She was breathing hard. No, it couldn't be him. It couldn't be. He was back in Hong Kong. She still remembered his hard amber eyes when he left her by the harbor side back in March. But it had to be.

Her voice was caught in her throat. "Syaoran. Is that you?" There was no reply. "Syaoran, it _is_ you, isn't it?" It had to be. Hesitantly, Sakura reached out her right hand towards him, afraid to touch him, as if he would evaporate into thin air the moment she confirmed it was him. "Say something. Anything. Just let me hear your voice." Tears were streaming down her face, tears for him that she had been trying so hard to hold back all these months. When one has a close encounter to a life threatening situation, all guards are put down and the most naked and exposed version of your soul is bared. "Please." Tenderly, she stroked his cheek with her hands to feel his facial structure. Yes, this strong jaw line and chin. It had to be the contour of his face. "It _is_ you. I know it's you."

"Forgive me, Sakura," he whispered, placing his left hand at the nape of her neck and applying pressure at her vital points.

"_Syao-ran_," she whispered as her eyes rolled back, and she collapsed in his arms, unconscious.

Gently, he laid her on her back. He took off his rain jacket and covered her from neck to waist. It was no longer raining, and he could hear footsteps from the slopes, and Tomoyo calling Sakura's name. Gripping his right arm which felt like it was burning under the skin, he silently slinked away into the mountains.

When Sakura awoke, she found herself in a soft bed, covered with layers of flannel blankets. She had a pleasant dream that someone had been holding her hand all along.

"You're finally awake, Sakura," a male voice stated, sighing in relief.

Sakura blinked up. It was still dark, but she recognized Eron's voice right away. "Eron-kun?"

"Thank goodness." He slumped down back in his chair.

"Sakura-chan, you're up now!" Tomoyo cried out. "I'm never, ever letting you go off by yourself in the mountains again."

"Tomoyo-chan." Sakura smiled, turning to Eron again. "Were you here the entire time?"

"Eron-kun found you first," said Tomoyo. "He carried you back to the cabin and stayed by your side the entire time."

"Eron-kun did?" Sakura reached out and touched Eron's arm. "Thank you. So, it was you who pulled me up from the cliff."

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "You fell off a cliff? Why in the world did you not use the Fly Card?"

"I wasn't able to use it," replied Sakura, slowly sitting up on her bed. She was sore, but her body was still moving. She held her left wrist. No, she had not been dreaming. It was definitely sore, and if she could see it, she was sure there would be a longish green bruise across the wrist and back of her hand, as if someone had been holding her very tightly and had left a telltale imprint.

"Thank goodness you found her in time, Eron-kun," Tomoyo said, feeling very kindly towards Eron for a change.

"Hmm… Yeah," replied Eron. "Thank goodness. Well, I'll go let Mizuki-sensei know Sakura has awakened. You can help her up." He left the room.

"Poor Sakura-chan, just look at you. All scratched up," Tomoyo said, taking a wet towel and wiping Sakura's face.

"Tomoyo." Sakura gazed up at her best friend. "When you found me, was there anyone else?"

"Hmm? No, Eron found you first and let out a flare, and we joined him. I don't know what would have happened if he didn't find you—we never knew you would be so far up on the mountains."

"There really was no one else?" Sakura asked urgently.

"No…" Tomoyo frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I saw _him, _Tomoyo. No, that's wrong. I couldn't see, but it had to be him. It had to."

"Who, Sakura? You're not making any sense." Tomoyo decided that she should take Sakura to the infirmary to check for concussions.

"Syaoran. It had to be him. I would recognize him anywhere," said Sakura in a far-off voice.

"Oh, Sakura," Tomoyo sighed haplessly. Had her memory returned? "I wish it were him, for your sake. But there's no way he's in Japan right now. Besides, if it was him, you would know for sure. You would sense him, as you always could. I know it's hard to accept. But sometimes, the mind plays tricks on us when we want something so badly."

"No, Tomoyo-chan, I know the difference," said Sakura in frustration. "Trust me, I do. I always thought I can recognize his aura right away. But I didn't feel his aura… I can feel his moon energy if he's within the same country as me. Yet, I couldn't feel his powers at all. Yet, it was him; if felt just like him." She was beginning to realize how ridiculous she sounded.

"Eriol would let us know if he were back in Japan," Tomoyo reasoned, a little uneasy because she realized that even in the near impossible case that Syaoran were in Japan, she doubted his powers had returned to him, and his aura would definitely not be recognizable to Sakura even if he were near by.

"That's true." Sakura buried her head between her knees. It's not like she was some foolish, romantic girl thinking that because she called out for him he would come and save her. _I'm no weakling. It wasn't Syaoran. It was Eron who found me and pulled me up. Because I was thinking of Syaoran, I mistook Eron for Syaoran. I must thank Eron-kun again later. But for now, I don't want to face anyone._ _Just when I thought I got stronger, that everything's truly okay, I slip. _

"Go back to sleep, Sakura-chan," whispered Tomoyo, helping Sakura lie down again. "Go back to sleep and get some rest." She carefully tucked Sakura in bed and watched Sakura's breath soften into deep sleep.

_Syaoran, when I open my eyes again, I may not remember you anymore... I think I remember why I forgot you—can a human heart feel so much pain and not wish to erase it? _

_If I called for you, it was nothing but a momentarily slip… That's all…_

And Sakura fell back into a black slumber. 

"It was not you who saved Sakura-chan, was it?" Tomoyo remarked to Eron as they waked out the cabin.

Eron turned to face the girl that he was ever intimidated by. "No, it wasn't me."

"Then who did?" asked Tomoyo.

"I don't know. When I go there, somebody had already pulled her up from the cliff, and she was lying there unconscious." Eron frowned.

"I guess the one who saved her is the owner of the jacket covering her," said Tomoyo. "You know, I thought Sakura had forgotten Syaoran completely. But she hasn't."

"Actually, I'm surprised too. I think the incident with the Veil and the moment of danger dislodged whatever the Memory had been doing to her. It can happen, I guess," Eron replied staidly.

Tomoyo said softly, "She may not remember his name or face, but she remembers _him,_ of his existence. If that isn't love, what is?"

"Well, it's hard to break a habit," said Eron.

"Habit?"

"Yes. He's nothing but an old habit that she can't break," repeated Eron. "That's why in a moment of danger, his name springs to her lips even though she doesn't remember him."

"Will she forget him again then?" asked Tomoyo.

"Most likely," replied Eron. "So long as she wishes to forget him, a moment's lapse won't make a difference."

Sakura knew she was dreaming, because the world was so bright. After two days of darkness, she yearned for sunlight and color. She walked through the woods with hues of brown, green, vermillion and orange, where the brilliant afternoon rays pierced between the bamboo branches. There was the sound of a flute, so beautiful and piercing in the stillness of the woods. Her feet lead her to the direction of the flute. Finally, she came to a clearing, where stood a handsome man with pale brown hair and eyes as verdant as the leaves surrounding her. He was in a deep green kimono and stood there smiling kindly as he drew the _ryuteki_ flute from his lips. She knew who he was, but she was not afraid of him perhaps because of the familiar smile.

"Kinomoto Sakura," he said, in a light, melodic voice that echoed in the woods. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes. You are Amamiya Hayashi-sama of the Great Five," replied Sakura staidly.

Hayashi nodded gravely.

"Then please answer me. Why did Chang Risa-san have to die?" asked Sakura, looking up at the man who was at the heart of everything.

He was silent as he gazed back at her with sorrowful emerald eyes.

"And why did the Dark Ones come to be?" she continued, desperate to hear any response from the Great One.

Instead of answering, Hayashi reached over to the back of Sakura's head and untied a red blindfold tied around her eyes.

"Why?" Sakura blinked up at Hayashi. Without the Veil, his aura was so bright that his presence was blinding.

"Your world is a world full of light. It does not do to have you wander in darkness. But remember, where there is light, there is dark. Life is about harmony and balance. Let the mind-eye come to terms with the world-eye. Use this now to help those around you," said Hayashi. Carefully, he dropped the red Veil onto Sakura's hands. "Things will be answered in due time."

Sakura nodded. She drew out her key. "Key that hides the power of the moon_._ Show your true self to me. I, Sakura, command you under contract. Release! Spirit of the dark forces. I, Sakura command you. Return to a new shape under contract. Sakura Card!"

A new card levitated in front of Hayashi. He held out the newly formed card, on the face of which there were long red scarves tied in knots against a black background.

Receiving the Veil Card, Sakura stared up at Hayashi. "One last question then… Are you a g-g-gh…"

"Ghost?" Hayashi chuckled, and the smile lighted up his features. Sakura was almost susceptible to sighing _hanyaan_. "No, I'm not a ghost in the literal sense, though perhaps some may prefer to call me that. More precisely, I'm an imprint in the woods. The Great Five have deep magic here in these mountains, and the woods remember me even if nobody else does."

Sakura gulped and nodded.

He continued in a gentle tone, "Remember Sakura, the truth will be revealed with time. Believe in yourself when you can't believe in anything else. Seek for the Eye of the Dragon."

When Sakura awoke, her eyes were filled with the afternoon sunlight that seeped in through the curtainless window. Her pupils dilated as it soaked in the light. She did not know light could be so blinding. Holding out her hands in front of her as their silhouettes came into focus, she blinked twice before realizing she had completely regained her vision. Bolting up so quickly that she banged her head on the top bunk, Sakura swung out of the bed. A card fell off. Carefully, she picked it up and turned it over. _The Veil_.

With this, she could help Miho's mother.

As he walked backed towards the shrine in the mountains, Li Syaoran stared at his right hand. Slightly, so slightly, but very surely, he could see his forefinger move. Perhaps it had been some miracle that his right arm moved to grab Sakura's hand. Or maybe, it was no miracle. Maybe Jingmei was right; it had been psychological. His arm had physically healed months ago. All that was keeping it from functioning was his inner demons. And he had to fight that. That burst of movement which enabled him to bring up Sakura proved that his right arm wasn't completely paralyzed. Slowly, every so slowly, he was regaining use of his right arm.

"Just as I thought."

Syaoran jerked and looked up to see who spoke. The downside of losing his powers was that people could take him by surprise now. Even so, this person always knew how to sneak up without a sound. "Kai."

"You're lucky she's been affected by the Veil and couldn't see you," remarked Kai.

"You were wrong—she called out my name," said Syaoran. "I thought you said that she couldn't remember me,"

"Probably the familiar situation and panic lead to a momentary lapse—it happens sometimes. Don't sweat over it. I doubt she'll remember you when she wakes up," replied Kai with perhaps a slightly malicious undertone. "Besides, you would have rushed out to save her even if she did remember you, even if it meant letting her know you were back."

"There are others who would have saved her," Syaoran replied shortly.

"But at that moment, you were the one who reached her first. You were the one who realized she was in danger, even without your powers." Kai paused. "By the way, how did you even sense that? It can't be coincidence you were there at the same time. Is it because she has your powers, so you can still sense them since they were originally yours?"

"It was coincidence," replied Syaoran and abruptly turned around. "I have to head back now. I guess I'll see you around. Take care of Meilin for me."

Kai remained silent, recalling the previous day. It had taken him by surprise yesterday when he saw Li Syaoran again—he was the last person he had expected to see back in Japan.

_The previous day…_

After Meilin returned to her cabin, Mizuki Kai found himself wondering along the trails. He came to a cliff side overlooking the mountain range and smiled nostalgically. _Mayura-sama,_ _I'm back again_. He turned around, ready to go back to the resort before the teachers missed him since it was long past breakfast time, when he found himself facing Li Syaoran. At least, Kai believed him to be Li Syaoran—he had the same dark brown hair and amber eyes. And his left hand was tucked into his green jacket while his right arm hung limply by his side.

"What are you doing here?" Kai demanded, unable to analyze the situation. It was highly unlikely that Syaoran had run away from the grasps of the Clan, which could only mean he was with Li Leiyun's delegation. But that meant…

"Same goes to you," replied Syaoran gruffly. He looked around suspiciously then turned his attention back to Kai. "Do you think I'll let you off with abducting my cousin like that?"

"Meilin?" Kai rolled his eyes, lowering his baseball cap. "She came according to her own free will. And it's not like you're back in Japan because of her. What's _your_ intention?" Why hadn't Kara let him know that Syaoran was a part of the Li delegation in Japan? Had she deliberately withheld that information from him? Or had she simply overlooked it?

Syaoran didn't respond to Kai's question because he was looking off into the distance. Instantly, he took Kai by the arm and hid behind a shrub.

Kai stuck his head out and took a glance at a summit immediately adjacent to where they stood. A girl in the Seijou navy blue training suit stood across from them. "It's Sakura-chan!"

"Hush," said Syaoran, dragging Kai back down. "I can't let her know I'm back yet."

"What is she doing?" Kai asked, squinting across the gorge. "She just released her staff."

"Are you guys all here on some school trip or something?" asked Syaoran.

"Yeah—the freshmen are staying at log cabins down at the bottom of that trail," replied Kai.

"The freshmen?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "What does that make you?"

"Junior," replied Kai smugly. "We're staying at the resort." He frowned as Sakura whipped out the Fly Card. "Is there a dark force?"

"I wish I can tell," Syaoran said. "Do you feel anything abnormal?"

"Right, I forgot… You don't have your powers anymore," said Kai. Then his eyes rounded. "Yo, I think she's flying in this direction."

"Eh?" Syaoran panicked for a second.

"Wait… why is Sakura flying like that—she looks like she's going to fall," stated Kai.

"Shoot—she lost control of the Fly." Syaoran was no longer concerned with hiding. He ran out and snatched out an _ofuda_ from his pocket. Frowning, he shoved it into Kai's hand. "Hurry up—call up a chain of wind. This _ofuda_ will amplify your powers. The spell to release it is _fuuka shourai._"

Kai didn't question Syaoran's method and held out the _ofuda_, borrowing Syaoran's spell. "_Fuuka shourai!_" With all his concentration, he summoned the wind to sweep up Sakura in a basin, gently allowing her to float midair. He was surprised at how easily the ward paper channeled his energy to control wind.

"Go catch her," Kai said, turning to Syaoran. "I don't know how long this spell would last."

Syaoran shook his head slowly and rolled up his right sleeve, revealing the bandage that went up from his hands to the top of his elbow.

"Your arm…" Kai trailed off. "You still can't move it… Well, that doesn't matter."

"I can't show my face to Sakura like this," replied Syaoran quietly.

"Well, she won't even remember you anyway," replied Kai crassly. "That's right. She's forgotten your existence completely. The Memory or something, I figure." To Kai's disappointment, Syaoran didn't show much change in expression—he would have reported delightedly to Meilin that Syaoran had been distraught and hurt by the fact that he had been forgotten. After all, it had been his fault for causing Sakura so much pain in the first place. "You don't care?"

After a second, Syaoran replied with a rueful smile, "Perhaps it's for the better. Still, I'd rather not let anyone know I am back for now. Don't tell Meilin know, either."

"If you insist," replied Kai. Then, Kai leapt off the cliff with all his grace as Kaitou Magician, catching Sakura in his arms and letting the wind levitate them down to a stable place on the mountain. When he turned around to gaze up at the top of the cliff, he found that Syaoran had already disappeared.

It had taken great self control on Kai's part from blabbing to Meilin that Syaoran was back. While Kai had been expecting Syaoran to have returned to Japan sooner or later, this was much sooner than he had anticipated, especially because Kai knew the dire situation back in Hong Kong. What had Syaoran sacrificed to be allowed back? Alone, he walked down the muddy mountain trail. It was drizzling on and off now. Too bad he couldn't question Syaoran anymore when he had a chance.

"Kai-kun!" A smooth female voice called him.

Kai looked up at the tall girl who swirled a black umbrella around, letting rain droplets bounce off it. She had on a long black raincoat and shiny black boots. His eyes lingered on her face shadowed by the umbrella, pale in complexion and those eyes, pale lavender eyes that were so familiar.

"Come stand beneath my umbrella—you're getting wet," she said.

"I'm all right," replied Kai, blinking up at the cloudy sky. It was a clearing rain, and he could see the glimpses of silver lining the clouds as if the sun was on the verge of peeping out again. "You didn't tell me Syaoran was with the Li delegation."

"I didn't?" Kara smiled. "I guess it slipped from my mind. He's not exactly the most important Li anymore, you know. I didn't realize you were close friends with him though."

"You shouldn't underestimate him," replied Kai.

"Oh, I know that. My two polices are, never forget the legacy of the Great Five," stated Kara. "And never underestimate any descendent of the Great Ones

When Syaoran returned to the Mizuki shrine after leaving Kai, he found Li Leiyun, his cousin and son of Elder Wutiai and Li Jinyu, Li Clan Protector, waiting in the courtyard. "Where were you?" Leiyun asked from under the straw-thatched awning. "You're filthy."

"I slipped in the mud. It was raining pretty hard outside," replied Syaoran. He didn't need to tell Leiyun about his arm. Yet.

"You're not allowed to go about on your own yet. We're barely back in Japan and you sneak off on your own. It's my responsibility to watch out for you, as decreed by the Elders," said Leiyun as he paced around the courtyard of the shrine.

"I just went for a walk. And there's nowhere to run off to. We're in the middle of the mountains," said Syaoran.

Leiyun seemed satisfied with the answer.

Not long after Syaoran's return, Kara walked into the shrine, careful to step around the mud that had formed from the rainwater. She flung down her umbrella when she realized it was no longer raining. "Lei, Jin, I can't believe you guys followed me on my school trip," she remarked.

"Coincidence, coincidence," replied Leiyun, shrugging. "Who would have thought the Seijou High trip would be at Mount Kumatori?"

"The gathering place of our great ancestors," replied Kara with a furtive smile. "I thought you don't believe there is such a thing as coincidence, Lei." She turned around to glance at Syaoran. "Hey, boy, what's wrong with you? Looks like you bathed in mud."

Syaoran scowled back. Kara glanced back and forth between Leiyun and Syaoran. They had so many similar facial features, yet they didn't look anything alike. Even though the two were cousins, they gave off a completely different ambiance.

"Well, it is a fateful day indeed. The descendents of Amamiya, Li, Mizuki, Chang and Reed are all standing on this mountain for the first time ever," remarked Leiyun.

"You're right," Kara said softly. "Now we are the ones gathered here. Perhaps to start a new era."

The Seijou High students enjoyed their three days at Kumatori mountains but were more than glad to be going back home again. They longed to take a long hot bath and eat home-cooked food.

As they clambered on the school buses, Naoko cast a longing look at the mountains. "The courage test was nowhere near as scary as I hoped it to be."

"Takashi told a total of twenty new tales on this trip," stated Chiharu with a sigh. "That's a new record. He even made all the second-years listen to them yesterday night."

"I can't wait till I'm a second year—I'm so going to scare all the freshmen on their courage test," stated Naoko. "And I'll do a much better job of it—I'll get Tomoyo-chan to make the costumes."

Aki grumbled scratching his arm, "I got fifteen mosquito bites—fifteen!"

Erika stated, "I had _such_ a relaxing time at the resort. The doctor there was super nice and handsome."

Turning to his sister, Eron frowned. "What about the photographer dude?"

"He's not around, is he?" Erika replied sassily.

"Meilin-chan, I heard from Tachibana-senpai that Mizuki-kun went missing from yesterday," remarked Rika. "And Rido-senpai from the third year too."

"WHHAATT??" Meilin raged.

"T-that doesn't mean they're together or anything though," stammered Rika, regretting having brought it up in the first place.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo was still filming the last shots of Sakura in the mountains—since Sakura was asleep for the last day, she missed out in filming her.

"Eriol-kun, doesn't Sakura seem a little happier?" Tomoyo remarked as Sakura waved.

"She does," said Eriol gently.

"She didn't remember Syaoran after she woke up again. But she said Amamiya Hayashi helped her seal the Veil," Tomoyo said. "I wonder if he really came to help her."

"Perhaps. The ways of the Great Ones are still a mystery to me," replied Eriol. "But Sakura wouldn't have sealed the Veil without Sakura's own inner strength."

"That's right. I hope Sakura-chan never forgets that even if Syaoran-kun is not here, she has all of us supporting her," Tomoyo stated She noticed out of the corner of her eyes that Eriol had was gazing at her with unusual mellowness. "What is it, Eriol-kun?"

"Hmm?" Eriol looked down, his glasses glimmering. "I'm glad you're talking to me normally now. I didn't like it when you were avoiding me."

At this, Tomoyo smiled tenderly. If only she could be the one to make this twisted soul happy.

Kero-chan was ecstatic to have his mistress back and escape from the horrible Mizuki mother-daughter pair, plus Nakuru and Suppi-chan. Sakura related to him most of what had happened, but not quite everything. Not the part where she almost fell down the cliff. Eron had saved her—but where did this green rain jacket come from? Sakura hugged the jacket to her chest, breathing in the musky scent of pine woods, and fell back onto her bed.

That night in her dreams, Sakura was standing atop the cliff again. For a second she saw a flash of ice blue eyes. But it was not raining and it was not night. It was the crack of dawn where the world was painted orange and golden as if the mountains were aflame. The scenery spread before her was so beautiful that she stood utterly transfixed. Because she was so mesmerized, it took her a while to realize she was not standing alone and that someone was beside her. Though his face was a blur in waking memory, in this dream-world, there was a sense of time-old familiarity, as he belonged here, right by her side. And even upon waking, she could hear his words in his ears as clear as the breaking day.

_You know what I like about sunrises, Sakura? It's a new beginning of another day, where anything can await. A whole new day to forget the darkness of the night and erase all the pain and bitterness. It is something you can look forward to with a yearning smile. Do I make any sense?_

Even in her sleep, Sakura murmured to herself, "_Even if the day before went wrong, the sunrise can bring another chance to mend all the hardships. You can face a whole new day to start over again. There is never a dead end if there is a sunrise. You can seize the day_…"

**Wish-chan: (August 2008)**

Check out my new fanart wishluv./ for this chapter:

Sakura and Syaoran -- The Veil

Sakura and Syaoran – The Veil (another version)

Tomoyo and Eriol

This was a really nostalgic chapter to write. I almost feel like we've come to a full circle here. Truthfully, in the midst of work getting busy and preparing for LSATs, I didn't except this chapter to be out for another month or so… But last weekend I wrote till 6am and I've been working on finishing this chapter up vigorously for a week. (A bulk had already been completed while writing other chapters.) I tend to write scenes when I'm in the mood for it before I forget it, even if it's chapters ahead. Actually, the cliff scene might have been written before Yesterday's Letter. Hmm… I can't remember anymore. (It's like shooting a movie I guess.)

I guess many people guessed correctly that Kara was somehow acquainted with Kai.  I thought it was pretty obvious, especially with Kara's fashion sense. Li's tend to be a jealous bunch, if you haven't noticed. So, everybody important is all gathered together now. Lol.. Kind of.

I thank all of you who have emailed me or reviewed my fanfiction at or left comments at the Yahoo Group. It is all of your support which sustains this fanfiction. (In fact, I won't be surprised if the number of emails I receive is not correlated to me producing chapters faster!) Please email me at with any comments. If you haven't already, check out the Yahoo New Trials Ring at groups./group/newtrialsring/

Lastly, check out my site at wishluv./


	99. Chapter 58: Eternal Rivals

**Chapter 58: Eternal Rivals**

_A strange board with a yin yang symbol in the center and Chinese characters and trigrams embossed along the edges spun before her eyes. It was strangely familiar. What was it? A compass. That's right, it was a compass to locate Clow Cards._

_There was a boy, no older than ten. Who was he? His lips moved as he repeated an incantation in a different language. The board flared out with light, shielding his face. His hands reached out to her. "Give them to me!"_

"_W-what?" she asked. _

"_The Clow Cards." He scowled at her._

_She clutched her Clow Cards in her pocket. "N-no! I made a promise to Kero-chan."_

_A rough hand grabbed her by the shoulder and the other reached around for her pocket. She struggled against him. He was but a boy—she could push him away easily. No, he was still a good inch taller than her. Meaning she must be at least as young as he was. His grip was unyielding._

"_No, I won't give them to you!" She pushed him away and turned around, running away from the boy._

_A black shadow fell upon her. Three figures shadowed in the dark blocked her path. _

"_We shall meet soon, Card Mistress."_

_Sakura looked up. "Who are you?" She could only discern a pair of silver-blue eyes gleaming in the dark. Suddenly, her pocket felt light, and the Sakura Cards flew out around her. _

"_Where are you going? Don't! Don't leave me!" she cried out, making a grab for the Light and the Windy. "Don't leave me." She crumpled onto her knees. "Don't leave me…" _

Kinomoto Sakura, age 16, awoke with a start.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Kero-chan asked, flying out of his drawer and hovering over Sakura, who looked pale in the moonlight. Her eyes were glossy.

With a weak smile, Sakura reached out and grabbed Kero-chan, who let out a muffled squeal. She brought him close to her and squeezed him into a tight hug. What an unpleasant dream. But had it been a nightmare? If so, why did she ache inside like she did when she woke up in the middle of the climax of a dream, wishing she could fall back asleep and see the rest of it unfold?

Kero-chan let his mistress hug her before venturing to ask again, "Sakura-chan, are you all right?"

"I had a dream that all my Cards left me. I'm their mistress. They can't leave me, can they?" Sakura asked, clutching the Sakura Cards to her chest.

"No, so long as you are alive and have the power to sustain them, I believe." Kero-chan paused.

"Why wasn't I able to heal Miho's mother with the Veil?" Sakura flipped over the Veil Card with the red ribbons on the face of the card against a black background. "I was certain that with the Veil, I could recover her vision."

"It's as Eriol said—it has nothing to do with your powers. There must be something internally that Miara-san has to resolve before regaining her sight. It's like the Age Card—the individual has to overcome the barrier before reverting back to one's original age," Kero-chan stated.

"Poor Miho-chan. I got her hopes up for nothing," Sakura said, voice muffled in her pillow.

"Well, on the bright side, you seem to have gained control over your powers again," said Kero-chan. "I was worried for a second when I heard about your problems at Kumatori Mountains."

"But it might happen again," Sakura murmured. "I don't know when I will lose control."

******

Autumn had come in Tomoeda and the trees outside were dyed in glorious shades of deep crimson, orange and golden. Art class was the last period in the day, and one of Sakura's favorite classes of the day. It was probably the only class Chang Eron was horrid in, and that was also fun to watch. During summertime, classes were often held outside and students engaged in outdoor projects. Now that it turned chillier, the instructor chose indoor activities for the students. Today, Eron was struggling in vain to hold up a clay structure that kept wobbling out of shape.

"What are you staring at?" demanded Eron to Sakura, wiping his clay-smeared hands on a wet cloth and staring at the formless lump of gray-brown in front of him. He glanced over at Erika's clay sculpture. After Erika had gotten over her disdain of touching the gooey gray clay, she had started to carefully mold an accurate replica of a cat.

Sakura chuckled, glancing between Erika and Eron's clay molds. "I can see where all the artistic talent of the family went to."

"Well, she should be good—it takes her an hour each morning to paint her face with makeup and curl her hair," remarked Eron wryly.

"Plus she has good fashion sense—she's sort of a trendsetter for the girls, though her style is opposite from Tomoyo-chan's," added Sakura. Tomoyo, of course, was the other main trendsetter. "And Erika-chan really impressed everyone back in junior high as Rosalie in the school production of Star-Crossed. Truthfully, she's a much better actress than you are, Eron-kun. Luckily, Paris' part suited you pretty well and it didn't require much acting on your part to play a handsome count."

"Wow, are we actually praising Erika now? And thanks a lot for pointing out that my role suited my narrow acting range." Eron smashed his clay back into a ball. "But I guess the real break-out performers were you and Romeo."

"That's right. Romeo-san was great, wasn't he?" A glazed look came over her eyes. "Too bad I never got to interact with him much. I don't really remember his real name anymore—I guess I thought of him as 'Romeo' during rehearsals. And when I try to picture his face, I only remember the costumes Tomoyo made, the navy cloak, the feathered hat, the boots and the sword. Isn't that funny?"

Eron frowned and changed the subject. "So, the Veil didn't work on Miara-san."

"Miara-san told me it wasn't the Veil which instigated her blindness—she said it was her illness. But I don't believe her. I'm still convinced it's the Veil—only I can't cure her eyes even though I have sealed the dark force. I can't even tell Kai-kun about it. He would be so disappointed—but he probably already knows it was a failure." Sakura paused.

"If it is really because of her illness, then there was nothing you could have done about Miara-san's blindness in the first place. And if it is really the dark force's fault, then there is always hope that we can find a way use the Veil in order to cure her eyes," stated Eron staidly. Miara-san was a strong woman, with her family to support her, much stronger than Risa-sama ever was.

"Maybe I am missing something," said Sakura. "Perhaps I can get Moonie-chan to give me some hints.

"Moonie-chan?"

"Moonstone, the guardian of the Five Force Scroll," replied Sakura. She pointed to her clay sculpture. "It's about that big and has bunny ears and wings."

"I see." Eron grinned and jabbed a finger at Sakura's winged teddy-bear like clay sculpture. "And what is that?"

"Hey, you poked a hole in Kero-chan's head!" Sakura carefully filled in the hole with more clay, then sighed. "Something with the ears is off. He looks more like this teddy-bear I have, not Kero-chan."

"Teddy bear?"

Nodding, Sakura replied, "It's this cute black teddy-bear with white wings. I found him the other day underneath my bed when I was cleaning. He must be really old. I wonder if it was a present from someone. I felt so bad for neglecting him, so I dusted him and put him on my bed. I think Kero-chan plays with him during the daytime when I'm not home." She had a silly little smile. "I should probably name him… What should I name him, I wonder."

Eron sighed. "Were you one of those kids who believed that dolls have souls and feelings?"

"They do!" retorted Sakura with a pout. "Onii-chan said so." Eron only chuckled in response.

The art teacher clapped her hands to get the attention of the class. "Put your finished clay sculptures on the rack at the end of the room, and I will have them baked in the oven. Make sure you don't have any cracks now, or else they will crack under the heat when they are being baked," announced the art teacher, Nakashima-sensei "Now, the theme of your next art project is 'family.' You can do a portrait or a collage or a sculpture—the medium is up to you."

"That's easy," stated Chiharu. "I'm doing a collage. How about you, Rika-chan—you're awfully good at sketching."

"I think I'll do a portrait," said Rika. "Okaa-san would get mad if I cut up family pictures."

"I think I'm going to a family tree and trace back all my ancestors," stated Naoko. "What are you doing, Sakura-chan?"

"Probably a collage," replied Sakura. It seemed easiest to do.

"Yay! Sakura-chan's mother is so pretty—I wanted to see more pictures of her," Naoko exclaimed clapping her hands together.

"Remember to include lots of pictures of your brother, Sakura-chan," stated Chiharu with a grin. Takashi scowled.

"What about you, Eron-kun?" Sakura asked, turning to Eron.

"Huh?" Eron looked up vacantly.

Then Sakura bit her lips—this was not so fun of a project for those who did not have parents.

"You don't have to feel sorry for me," stated Eron, reading right through Sakura's troubled experience. "It's not like I even remember what my mother or father's faces looked like."

"But you must have pictures of them," said Sakura.

"Pictures?" Eron shrugged. "Did they even have cameras in our parents' generation?"

"Of course they did, silly." Sakura's brows furrowed down. How could one live without even knowing the face of his parents? True, she had barely any memory of her mother. But all the beautiful photographs and her father's stories of Nadeshiko had kept her mother alive in her life. But Eron and Erika did not even know what their mother looked like!

"What are you doing, Tomoyo-chan?" asked Naoko. "If it's you, you'll surely do something creative."

"I don't know—I'll do something to include ojii-san and okaa-san and Sakura-chan," replied Tomoyo, her eyes sparkling with all the possibilities.

"I still can't believe your mother and Sakura-chan's mother were cousins and classmates, just like you two. I mean, what are the chances?" stated Naoko. "It's like you two were meant to be best friends."

"Well, a lot of our parents are from around this area. People don't really seem to move away from here," replied Tomoyo. "Or they end up returning here eventually."

"Aki-kun went to a different school back in elementary," remarked Naoko. "I never really got to ask you. Why did you end up transferring to Seijou Junior High? You live closer to Eitoukou and it's overall a better school, isn't it?"

"My sister was a Seijou graduate," replied Aki. "The drama club in Seijou was stronger, and she transferred to Seijou in junior high also, when Asuma-san went to Hong Kong because of his father's business. That's when she was still racing—Seijou gave her more days off school too."

"Ah, didn't Tamemura-san graduate from Seijou also?" asked Sakura.

"That's right. Tamemura-san transferred back into Seijou Junior High when he came back from Hong Kong. My sister and Asuma-nii-san were cutthroat racing rivals back then for the junior horseracing competitions." Aki chuckled. "Then, my sister decided that she would go into acting."

"I'm still so jealous that you have such a beautiful, famous sister, Aki-kun," Chiharu said, clasping her hands together. "Do you get to meet famous people?"

"Not particularly," said Aki.

"Aki-kun is good-looking enough, and with a sister in the entertainment industry, have you ever considering following her path?" asked Naoko.

"No. I'm not interested in the entertainment industry," replied Aki.

Chiharu tilted her head. "You know, when I first saw Aki-kun, I thought you were the playboy type. But ever since I worked with you in the journalism club in junior high, I though, wow, Aki-kun works really hard. Is it your dream to become a journalist?"

"I don't know. I enjoy it," replied Aki. "I also enjoy basketball and politics and perhaps copyediting. But that doesn't matter. I'll probably end up running the Tamemura and Akagi horse track."

"You're not even into horses," remarked Sakura.

"Nonetheless, growing up in that environment, I know my fair share about horseracing," replied Aki.

"But that's not what you want to do, is it?" Tomoyo asked.

Aki glanced away. Ever since the incident at Kumatori Mountain, Aki had avoided eye-contact with Tomoyo. Everyone thought that knowing Aki, he would laugh it off. But he must have been more hurt than he let on. He mumbled while molding his lump of clay, "I don't have much of a choice as the third child. My eldest brother has a successful career in the government—he will inherit the largest share but my father is proud of having a son in the government. My sister is an actress. So, as the second son, I have to fulfill my duties to my family and run the family business."

"That's not fair," Sakura said. "If your siblings could pursue their dreams, you should be able to as well."

With a lopsided grin, Aki said, "Well, I don't have a particular calling, nor a passion, nor an outstanding talent."

"That's not true, you're good at so many things!" exclaimed Sakura.

"I have many hobbies," replied Aki. "But in the end, my hobbies are my hobbies, and I need to fulfill my duty as the second son. I owe that much to my father and mother. Onee-chan was the horse lover, but when she gave up racing to be an actress, the responsibility fell to me to carry out the Akagi line once I graduate from college."

Chiharu tilted her head. "Wow, Aki-kun has already though so far ahead into the future. I don't think beyond the next cheerleading match." She glanced at her deskmate. "I thought all guys were like Takashi—carefree and living the moment."

"I was looking at old yearbooks after Chiharu-chan mentioned how it's funny looking at all the connections, and I saw Akagi Arima-san's class too," stated Naoko. "What a talented class, with Arima-san the most popular female actress, Tamemura-san a worldwide horseracing champion, Kinotomo-san and Tsukishiro-san as doctors…"

"I wonder where we will be seven years from now," sighed Rika.

"What is your dream, Rika-chan?" Chiharu asked.

"Don't laugh—it's silly, but I never really had any grand dream. It was just to be a bride and run a house." Rika blushed and stared at her lap. But now, that dream was shattered, and she did not even know where the man she loved was.

Tomoyo patted Rika's back sympathetically.

"It's not silly," said Sakura. "My mother had the same dream. Having a family is the greatest thing a woman can have, she once stated."

"But she also had a wonderful career as a model," remarked Rika.

Chiharu stated, "Our parents' generation was pretty amazing too—with Tomoyo's mother off as CEO of the Daidouji Enterprise, Sakura's mother as a model, Miho's mother as a reputable journalist and Yamazaki-kun's mother as an actress. Talk about a generation of female power."

Sakura clapped her hands together. _That's right… Eron's father and mother must have attended this school too. _"Do you know where I can find copies of all old Seijou yearbooks?" Sakura questioned, turning to Chiharu.

"Well, obviously some of us with parents who were alumni must have copies—but the quickest way is to check out the school library," replied Chiharu. "Why?"

"Thanks!" Sakura had already bolted up from her desk.

She turned to grab Eron's arm. "Eron-kun! You must come with me."

"Eh, where?" Eron trailed along after Sakura who pulled him after her. "Sakura—where are you dragging me off to?"

"The library!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naoko narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Those two are awfully close these days, aren't they?"

"It seems so." Tomoyo sighed.

Sakura lead Eron to the back of the library, passing shelves and shelves of books, and plopped down on her knees in the reference section of the library. Squinting her eyes, she began scanning the rows of old Seijou High yearbooks. Nineties… Eighties… The further she went back in years, the dustier the books were from disuse. She wiped the spines with her sleeve to get a better look at the faded gold-embossed dates.

"What are you looking up old yearbooks for?" asked Eron as Sakura took out a yearbook and began flipping through the delicate pages. He coughed as dust drifted up from the book.

"Found it," whispered Sakura as she came to a yellowed page. "Class 2-2…"

"Found what?" Eron leaned over Sakura's shoulder, waving at the dust disdainfully.

"Look. You said you don't remember what your father looks like. He's here," said Sakura in awe. She stared at the small profile shot of Chang Ryouta. The Dark One. It was a black and white picture, so she could only decipher that his hair was dark and his eyes bright. In the picture, he was unsmiling, but his facial bone structure was quite similar to Eron's, if not more chiseled and sharply-featured.

In awe, Eron dropped to his knees next to Sakura. He managed to choke out, "That's my… father."

"Yes, it's him," said Sakura softly, handing Eron the yearbook. She was slightly moved by the way Eron hunched over the yearbook as if he was opening up a treasure chest. Even in the midst of rows of students' faces, Chang Ryouta's face stood out with its androgynous beauty. Another face stood out—a row up from Chang Ryouta's photo, Sakura caught a glimpse of another familiar face. The young man's head was tilted up in a cocky slant unlike the other students, and his eyes stared out as if he was looking straight at you. Even in black and white, she could sense that his hair must be a dark brown, and his eyes a lighter color.

"Humph, my father was in the same class as Li Ryuuren," muttered Eron.

"This is Li… Ryuuren?" asked Sakura slowly.

Looking up, Eron saw the shadow over Sakura's verdant eyes again. "You know him?"

"He had something to do with my mother and fighting against the dark forces, didn't he?" Sakura paused, squinting her eyes. Her head throbbed as flashes of smiling faces against the brilliance of cherry blossoms flitted through her mind. "He's the descendant of Li Shulin-sama."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Eron watched Sakura stare at the mug shot, mesmerized. _Why is it that even if Li Syaoran is not here, and you have allowed the Memory to seal his existence out of your mind, there are still shadows of him everywhere? _Eron quickly flipped over the page to Class 2-3. There was Chang Reiji. "Here's my uncle."

Sakura looked over at the face that was so identical to Chang Ryouta's. Chang Reiji had a hesitant half-smile smile and seemed a little more sallow and thinner than his twin. "Ah, they exactly look the same!"

"Look." Eron's voice was a bare whisper, and his fingers pointed to a picture of a pale girl with a pleasant face whose features seemed vaguely familiar. He read out loud the kanji beneath the photo. "Yoshida Eriko. That's my mother."

"Ah, Erika-chan actually resembles her a lot," remarked Sakura, staring at that face. Li Ryuuren was forgotten—they had found Eron and Erika's mother!

"I never knew Erika-chan looked like our mother—because we're twins, even though we're fraternal twins," said Eron in awe. "Erika looks like our mother…" He continued to flip through the pages, hoping to find another glimpse, any other picture of her.

"Art club, check out the art club page." Sakura stated.

"Eh?" Eron turned to Sakura.

"I don't know—just check it," said Sakura, not knowing why she said that either.

Indeed, when Eron turned to the clubs section of the yearbook, he found under the art club a group picture of four boys and six girls, and a slightly older-looking man with glasses, not dressed in the school uniform. Eron quickly glanced at the label. "Look, Yoshida Eriko and Chang Reiji. They were both in the same club. Chang Reiji won first place in the Tokyo Young Architectural Design Contest… Yoshida Eriko's oil painting was exhibited in the student gallery at the Tokyo Metropolitan Museum. Hey, isn't this Miho and Kai's father?"

Sakura peered at the caption beneath a grinning man with glasses. "Tanaka Keisuke, student teacher and supervisor of the art club. I didn't know he taught at Seijou High back then. I can't believe how much Tanaka-san looks like Kai-kun."

"Really? I think Mizuki-kun resembles Miara-san more," stated Eron, flipping the page to the theater club. "Look, the production of the Phantom of the Opera."

"That's right, it was a joint Seijou Junior High and High School production," Sakura said. There was a whole page devoted to the musical production, and there was a picture of Nadeshiko in a frilly white dress as Christine Daae. Next to her was the boy who had played Viscount Raoul de Chagny. And to her right was Chang Ryouta in a tuxedo and black cape."

"Don't tell me otou-san played the Phantom?" Eron guffawed. "He's even wearing the ridiculous white mask."

The two scanned over and saw the picture of the orchestra. "First violinist and concert master, Li Ryuuren…" murmured Sakura as she took a second glance at the picture of a handsome young man in a tuxedo playing the violin. "Assistant director and script supervisor… Mizuki Miara." It was unsettling to see such a bright, cheerful Miara, so different from the frail person she was now. And they were all so young… In this picture, her mother was younger than she was now.

"Set design by the Seijou Art Club." Eron stared hard at a snapshot of the students painting the set to the musical. There was a candid shot of Chang Reiji and Yoshida Eri painting the set side by side, laughing together. It must be them.

Sakura leaned over closer to see what had silenced Eron. She saw the clearly recognizable face of Chang Reiji (or was it Ryouta?) and Eron's mother, Yoshida Eriko. They looked so carefree. No way this could have been the Dark One who had caused so much pain for her mother and Li Ryuuren. Then it occurred to her, "I thought… Yoshida Eriko-san and Chang _Ryouta_-san were your parents?"

Eron nodded, silent, as it began to connect in his mind. "Eri" and Reiji-san had been classmates and in the same club. They had been friends. Could Chang Reiji have been in love with Eri? But why did she choose Ryouta then?

He tucked the yearbook under his uniform blazer and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked. "You can't take the yearbook out of the library."

"They won't notice one book missing from a dusty bottom shelf," replied Eron.

"That's still stealing," protested Sakura.

Eron gave her a look. "And you're still friends with Mizuki Kai?"

******

"Where were you?" asked Erika flatly when Eron hurried into the house, kicking off his shoes and hurrying into the living room.

"You're home already? I thought you had a date."

"It got canceled. Mike-san had a photoshoot," replied Erika, eying what Eron had hidden under his jacket. "So, what did you stay late at school for?"

"Look Erika, it's the old Seijou High yearbook," stated Eron, holding out the book.

Erika stared blankly back at her brother, who held open the yellowed pages of a yearbook at her. "So what?"

"It's our parents. Aren't you curious what kind of people they were?" Eron demanded.

Shrugging, Erika replied, "Not particularly. The past is the past. They're gone now. I don't particularly have interest in what they did, who they dated, who their friends were, what their hobbies were."

"Look, this is our mother—our birth mother. You even look a bit like her. We never even knew who she was, what she looked like, what her interests were. We just knew her name." Eron flipped the page to the art club. "She was an artist. She was in the same club as Reiji-san."

Staring at the girl with the dark hair in pigtails, Erika said, "I'm a lot prettier and more stylish than her. Goodness, and look at the length of skirts back then. How dowdy."

"Did you know Reiji-san and our mother were friends?" Eron reiterated, sitting down next to Erika on the sofa. "She was not classmates with our father but Reiji-san. They were in the art club together. Isn't it strange? Do you think they dated?"

"What's so strange about it?" Erika asked. "Besides, Reiji-san's health wasn't well, and he supposedly missed a lot of school anyway. It sounds like Sakura's been putting ideas in your head. You never were curious about our parents before."

"But you too have thought, if we had a mother, if we had a father, how different we would be now," said Eron. "For instance, you would never be allowed to date that good-for-nothing Mike Kant."

"If we had a mother, she would have cut off that ponytail of yours and locked up the wine cabinet," retorted Erika with a grin.

"I didn't understand why Mizuki Kai fought so hard to preserve his family. I thought he was stupid in every single decision he made," remarked Eron.

"But if you saw that ridiculous smile on Miho's face when she was that her house has been rebuilt, you can't help understand why Kai tries so hard. So hard that even if it destroys himself, he would sacrifice all to return what Miho has lost," Erika said softly.

"What should we do about Mizuki Miara?" Eron asked. "That wasn't planned at all."

"Eron, nothing turned out the way we planned," replied Erika. "Now that your true powers have wakened, you think you can do as you please and blatantly ignore all orders from the Dark Ones. But you're wrong."

"Are you… still communicating with them?" questioned Eron darkly.

Erika yanked out from her shirt a crimson jewel shaped like an iris encased in a crystal globe hanging from a chain. "You can't simply block out the Dark Ones for ever. They'll punish you for it."

A fierce look came over Eron's golden eyes. "Not if I'm more powerful than them. And I will be."

"Well, good for you. The Li Clan is meddling big-time in Japan right now, and they might get in our way," said Erika. "That's what happens when you laze off. Even with the dark forces on our side, it would have been hard to ward off the Li Clan when it is fully mobilized."

"I'll try to look into what the Li Clan is up to. And you keep your eyes out also," said Eron.

"You don't need to tell me that—I already am." Erika frowned as she stared at the open yearbook page on her lap. Yoshino Eriko, the woman who had given her life up to bring her and Eron to the world. _No matter what, I won't end up like you…_

******

Ever since Kinomoto Touya started residency at Kinhoshi Hospital, he rarely got more than four consecutive hours of sleep. Sometimes, he could sneak in naps in his room shared with Yukito in the resident hall. He stifled a yawn as he refocused on the senior doctor as they entered the hospital cafeteria.

"Did you meet the new doctor? She transferred from Li Hospital in Hong Kong, I heard? She's quite a beauty," said Doctor Kimura to his protégé.

Now he was fully awake. Kinomoto Touya repeated with a scowl, "Li Hospital?"

"What department is she in?" asked first-year resident intern Terada. "All the female doctors in the oncologist department are so unattractive."

"Ah, there she is," returned Kimura-sensei, looking up as a young woman walked towards them. "Li-sensei, come over here. Let me introduce some first-years."

"Hello, my name is Li Jingmei. Nice to meet you!" stated the woman in a blouse and knee-length skirt under a white coat with a modest bow. "Good afternoon, Kimura-sensei."

Touya stared at the brown-haired woman, with keen brown eyes watching from horn-rimmed glasses. She had a professional, no-fuss appearance about her. Some would consider her attractive if she loosened her hair from her tight bun and perhaps lost her thick glasses. However, Li Jingmei had a strictly professional air that would intimidate most men. Her Japanese was slightly accented, but she seemed to have adjusted quite well to the transfer because several nurses and doctors nodded to her as they passed by her in the cafeteria.

Doctor Kimura cleared his throat. "This good-looking one is Kinomoto Touya, first year resident intern, and the short one next to him is Terada Hideo."

Touya stared at Jingmei to the point where she squirmed uncomfortably. Finally, he asked, "You're not by any chance related to Li Syaoran, are you?"

Jingmei smiled. "You know him? I'm a first cousin on the father's side with him. Hopefully the kid hasn't had a too bad impression on you, but judged by your expression, I guess he has."

"What a small world!" exclaimed Doctor Kimura, clapping his hands together. "Was this Li Syaoran a university friend of yours, Kinomoto-kun?"

Touya choked.

"No, no, he's his little sister's boyfriend," replied Terada Hideo with a chuckle. "You know Kinomoto-san has a horrible sister complex."

"W-who was whose boyfriend?" stammered Touya. "Over my dead body. My little sister is only a freshman in high school!"

"What century are you living in? Kindergarten girls even have boyfriends now," stated Doctor Kimura. "My daughter is only 5 and she has ten boys lined up in front of our house every day."

"Well, you don't have to worry about your little sister and my little cousin being in _that_ kind of relationship," stated Jingmei with a smug smile. She held up her pinky finger and made a little swooping motion. "Little Syaoran has another significant other."

"She can't be as cute as Sakura-chan," stated Terada Hideo. "Kinomoto-sans' little sister was even featured in Vogue Japan! I wouldn't mind waiting two years for her—" He shut his mouth when he was Touya's vicious glare.

"No, but Mizuki Kai-kun, Syaoran's _koibito_ is very handsome," replied Jingmei. "He has spiky hair and earrings in his ears like some gangster. But he's very charismatic and polite. And he's very passionate about his love for Syaoran."

"Oh… _Oh…_" stammered Hideo, baffled. "I-I see."

"I see," replied Touya, hiding a chuckle behind his hands. Will he ever get rid of the pesky Li Clan? But he found that despite her being cousin to Syaoran, he liked Jingmei's honest eyes and blunt manner of speech. _Quite different from all Li's I've met thus far, and I've met more than I would ever have liked to._

"To-ya! It's time for lunch!" called out Yukito, his silvery hair glistening and his eyes sparkling like it always did during mealtimes. "Oh, who is your friend?"

"Doctor Li Jingmei, this is Doctor Tsukishiro Yukito," Touya said wearily.

Yukito bowed and said, "Nice to meet your, Li-sensei," then gave his sunniest smile, the smile which enabled double portions from the cafeteria ladies who ladled out rice.

"Y-yoroshiku onegai-shimasu!" stammered Jingmei stammered, bowing down also. At that moment, something in her callous heart popped and unbeknownst to herself, she let out a little sigh of contentment. Fair hair, large eyes, clear skin, gentle manners, glasses—this was it, the moment she and her best friend Fanren had always dreamt about. This was the prince she had been waiting for all her life.

Staring at Li Jingmei's enraptured face and Yukito cluelessly smiling back, Touya heaved a long sigh.

******

Mizuki Kai sauntered down the hallways of Kinhoshi Hospital—he hadn't been back in over half a year. Without doubt, he was sick of the hospital air, but he felt a little nostalgic of those days when Nina-chan and Su-chan followed him around like little ducklings, and Sakura and Syaoran squabbled down the hallway while trying to avoid Sakura's older brothers. In the distance, he saw an unexpected familiar face. His draw dropped. There was no mistaking the spectacles and the tight bun. What was Dr. Li Jingmei doing here? He spun around and went down another corridor before she spotted him. Syaoran was back—Kara had told him that there was a Li delegation in Japan. It should be of no surprise that Jingmei was here too. But it was—what use would Jingmei be in any sort of Li Clan mission? Or perhaps she wasn't related to the mission, and there was another reason she was here.

When Kai came out of his private reverie, he found himself in a different wing of the hospital—luckily, he had been planning on heading towards the pediatrician wing anyway. Kai halted as Miho passed by the hospital corridor. Miho was wearing an orange-red jumper over a plaid blouse and a matching red beret. Whether it was Kaho or Nakuru or her mother, somebody had taken Miho on a fall shopping spree—his little sister looked adorable in the autumn color palette.

Miho's eyes rounded as she spotted Kai, still in his school uniform and hair neatly parted in the middle. Her heart leaped every time she saw Kai without his usual black outfit and punk get-up, and she had to remind herself no matter how much he resembled Mika-nii-chan, he was now Mizuki Kai, not the brother who she had once idolized.

"What are you doing here? Are you following me around?" demanded Miho, the smile she had on her face fading.

"No, actually, I'm here to meet Tsukishiro-san," Kai replied staidly.

Miho realized that Kai was holding a pink package in his arms. "Why Tsukishiro-san?"

"Mizuki-kun!" called out Yukito, walking up to Kai. "Oh, Miho-chan is here too. How was your mother's check-up?"

"She doing well," replied Miho. "But no sign of her vision returning." She glanced back at Kai.

"Umm… Here," Kai said, handing Yukito the package.

Yukito took it. "May I?" Kai nodded, and Yukito peeked in. It was a white teddy bear. "Are you sure you don't want to give it to her in person? She's been waiting for you. She asks why you don't visit her."

"But I sent her dolls and books," replied Kai slowly.

"I read the books to her, and she plays with the toys. But she's a kid—she gets tired of them after a while. She wants to see you. And she misses the stories you used to tell her," replied Yukito. "Her tantrums are getting worse too. Especially because she no longer has Su-chan to play with…"

Miho looked back and forth from Yukito and Kai. "Who? Nina-chan?"

"Her parents never visit her, either," replied Yukito. "The housekeeper or nanny comes once in a while. I know because I keep an eye out for her, but as a doctor, I can't spend too much time alone with her as that would be unfair to the other children."

"Go," said Miho to Kai. "You used to spend so much time with her. Back when we were candy-striping here, you used to ditch all your other duties, but you used to always play with her. If you're going to bother caring at all, you should do it all the way instead of pathetically just sending gifts."

"Come," Yukito said brightly, pushing Kai along.

When they came to the end suite in the pediatric section, Yukito gently knocked on the door. "Nina-chan, guess who's here?" He swung the door open. A tiny girl engulfed a large bed with pink lace sheets rubbed her eyes and looked up. Then, she blinked.

Kai stood at the doorway, holding the stuffed doll in his arms. "Umm… I…"

Nina bolted out of her bed, her pigtails bobbing behind her, and jumped up, throwing her arms around Kai's waist. "Kai-nii-chan! Kai-nii-chan is back!"

Kai kneeled down and engulfed little Nina in a tight hug, eyes shut. "Sorry, Nina-chan, for staying away for so long."

"It's okay, Kai-nii-chan, because you're, back," said Nina. She spotted the doll. "Is that for me? How cute! Thank you!"

"Nee, Nina-chan, don't I look different from before?" asked Kai, smoothing Nina's golden wisps of hair.

Nina scrunched up her nose. "No… Your hair is not Mr. Porcupine anymore." She giggled, holding up her chubby palm and stroking Kai's silky hair.

Kai hoisted Nina up and carried her back to her bed.

"Tell me a story, Kai-nii-chan. Oh, do you know what happened while you were away? You know Ayu-chan next doors likes Yuuto-kun next next doors, but Yuuto-kun told Ayu-chan that he thinks I am the prettiest girl in the entire hospital, but I told Ayu-chan that I think Yuuto-kun is stupid so Ayu-chan told Yuuto-kun that I told her that he is stupid so Yuuto-kun now likes Ayu-chan better than me."

Scowling, Kai turned around to Yukito, who grinned. "You lied to me. She does have friends in the hospital."

Yukito shrugged then slinked away from the room as Kai knelt down by the bedside, tucking Nina into bed with her new teddy bear. Miho was waiting a little further down the hallway. She stared up at Yukito and said, "How is it that Nina-chan can recognize him so easily? And how can she just accept him and forgive him so quickly? How come she can so easily say the words that I can't say?"

"That's what children are like. They are quick to forget and forgive. Only adults hold grudges and question ulterior motives of everyone," Yukito replied quietly. "Funny, isn't it? The older you get, the more stubborn and childlike you become."

"So, something like that happened," remarked Touya to Yukito in the hallway in between patient meetings later on in the day when Yukito relayed his earlier encounter with Kai and Miho. "So, Mizuki Kai's been hanging out at the hospital again. Silly kid. It's like he's giving Nina-chan all the love he can't show his real little sister."

"I wonder why Miho-chan still refuses to accept him as her brother when he's trying so hard for her," stated Yukito, sighing. "Then again, Mizuki-kun really shouldn't have lied to her like that."

"But I sort of understand Mizuki-kun's point of view. If Sakura were ever to hate me…" Touya trailed off.

"She would never hate you," stated Yukito.

"I don't know. Sometimes, I feel as if Sakura knew what I said to the Brat last winter…" Touya gulped hard. "If she knew…"

"Syaoran didn't return to Hong Kong because of what you said to him," replied Yukito.

Touya slammed his fist into the wall. "I know. But nonetheless, I did say those things to him. And he saved her life when she was dying. When I was helpless and when everyone else had given up hope, he was the one who saved her."

"Yet, you hate him because he was the one who saved her," said Yukito somberly.

"No. I don't hate him. I can't hate him. But I do hate the fear he instills in me, the fear that I might become insignificant in Sakura's life." Touya frowned.

"Why the frown, To-ya? You'll get premature wrinkles!" A familiar piercing voice sounded in his ears and a death grip fastened around his heck.

Turning pale, Touya looked up at Yukito with dread. "Is it what I think it is?"

Yukito nodded. "Hello, Nakuru-san. What brings you here?"

Nakuru jumped in front of Touya, revealing a tight, spotless white uniform, and pointed to the white cap on her head with the red hospital cross at the center. Her long fuchsia hair was pulled up into pigtails. "How do I look?"

"Please tell me that is just some silly cosplay of yours," said Touya.

"Nope!" Nakuru grinned. "Guess again."

"Halloween costume. Disguise? Certainly not fetish?"

"Nope, nope, nope." Nakuru twirled around. "What do you think I was doing all this time? I was sad when To-ya and Yu-ki became Pre-Med students, and I couldn't join you two. But I thought, I definitely want to spend time with you again. It was tough and stressful. Now, here I am—I finally graduated from nursing school, and I'm a new nurse here at Kinhoshi Hospital."

"Tell me this is just a bad nightmare," stated Touya, clutching his temple in his hands.

"Well, we're colleagues now, Nakuru-san," said Yukito. At that moment, a doctor collided into him.

"Ah, sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," said Li Jingmei, straightening her skewed glasses, looking up from her charts. "Ah, where is Kimura-sensei's office again? I'm still getting lost."

"I'm actually heading in that direction," said Yukito. "I'll show you the way."

"T-thank you, Tsukishiro-sensei!" Jingmei exclaimed, turning starry-eyed.

"Who is that ungraceful creature?" Nakuru asked Touya as the pair walked off.

"Li Jingmei-sensei, from Hong Kong. The Brat's cousin," replied Touya dryly. "She just went '_hanyaan'_ to Yukito, didn't she?"

"She did," replied Nakuru with a smirk.

"I do hate the Li's after all," grumbled Touya.

Nakuru giggled, wrapping her arms around Touya and twirling her finger around the stethoscope hanging from his neck. It was totally worth the rigorous training and tedious memorization of the human anatomy to be working with Touya!

******

Skipping lunch the next day, Mizuki Kai stood in the archery courtyard, shooting off one arrow after another. Only two pierced the bull's eyes and the rest fell within the red and blue ring.

"Your aim is a little off today, Tanaka Mikai," said a rich female voice.

He set his bow down and turned around. A tall her girl platinum hair that fanned around her stood before him. For a second, he squinted his eyes, taken back to years ago. Then, he shook his head, dispelling the image. "Kara-senpai, what are you doing down here?"

"I saw you down here, letting your arrows miss the target, and figured something was wrong." Kara tilted her head. Her silver cross earrings caught the light.

"Why is Doctor Li Jingmei in Japan?" Kai asked, shielding his eyes from the sun and walking over to Kara.

"That annoying woman. I don't know. Leiyun wanted her. Perhaps to look after Syaoran's arm," said Kara with an oblivious shrug.

"How is his arm?"

"No improvement. I mean, I doubt he's ever going to regain use of his arm, elbow down at this point," said Kara. "Perhaps I should read my cards for him."

"You still do Tarot card readings?" Kai smiled.

"Hmmm… You're unusually concerned about Syaoran all the time. Maybe Jingmei was right. I heard that you two were like this." Kara made a pinky motion. "And you seem to be the only person he has let know of his return to Japan."

Kai's pale eyes bulged out a little bit and he did not know whether to laugh or groan. "That gossiping doctor, spreading useless rumors," he growled.

"So, what is it that you were really worried about a while ago? Miho-chan trying to avoid you or your mother's vision not returning." Kara stared up at Kai with her lavender marble-like eyes.

"Both and neither," replied Kai vaguely. The wind blew across the courtyard, blowing through their hair. He pointed. "Ah, your earring got tangled in your hair."

"Oh?" Kara fiddled with the strands of hair wrapped around her cross earring.

"I got it." Kai reached over and carefully eased out the tangled hair.

"Thanks, Kai. But you should be more cautious, you know." Kara said, stepping away from Kai. "Your girlfriend is sending murderous glares my way."

"Eh?"

"You're such a nice boy—that's your main flaw." Kara smiled, patting Kai's head.

"W-when did Mizuki-kun… err… I mean senpai… become so close with Rido-senpai?" asked Aki, scowling as he peered over the bench at Kai's head bent over Kara's head. A group of class 1-2 students were gathered on the lawn enjoying eating lunch outside before it got too cold to. "Isn't he going out with you, Meilin-chan? Doesn't it make you mad?"

Meilin scowled, suddenly losing her appetite for lunch. So, when Kai ditched lunch plans with her, he went off to see that vixen Kara. Then, an idea came across her. "You know, Aki-kun. You're the best-looking guy in our class… Well, I guess Eron is the handsomest, but you're the most _manly_ guy in our grade. It's surprising you don't have a girlfriend yet—you're pointguard in the basketball team and the only freshman starter. You're class president, popular with the girls, not to mention rich. In other words, you're the perfect package. You should be able to have any girl you want in this school. And Rido-senpai is the prettiest upperclassman there is."

"Finally someone who agrees with me," Aki exclaimed. He leapt up to his feet. "I must seize the opportunity when I can."

"Meilin-chan, you really shouldn't encourage his ego like that when he's trying to recover from his crush on Tomoyo-chan," remarked Chiharu.

"Oh, I don't think he's recovered yet," Sakura stated.

"He's been flirting with everyone recently though," said Meilin.

"Defense mechanism—his ego was hurt when Tomoyo pushed him away on the autumn school trip," stated Naoko.

"Poor Aki-kun—he's lived always getting what he wanted. It must have been a serious blow for him," stated Chiharu, watching Aki walk up to the tall, platinum-haired girl.

Aki cleared his throat to catch the upperclassman's attention. "Rido-senpai, I'm on the journalism club, and was wondering if you're interested in joining," said Aki, leaning over and tilting his head in his best angle. To his surprise, she actually paused and gazed at him profoundly.

Finally, Kara smiled a cold smile. "You've grown quite a bit, Akagi Tomoaki-kun."

Aki's jaw dropped. "You know my name?"

"It's been a while, but I recognize you still." She turned to Kai. "Yo, Kai—this is Fatty-Tomoaki. Do you remember him? He used to hide out behind the girl's bathroom blubbering after kids picked on him." Kara laughed. "He's actually pretty cute now."

"You used to attend Eitoukou?" Aki asked slowly.

"For a while," shrugged Kara. "You know Tanaka Mikai though, don't you?" She put a hand on Kai's shoulder and pushed him forward.

"Yes… Who didn't?" muttered Aki, looking away.

"Weren't you two in the same class last year, back in junior high, when Kai flunked down a grade?" Kara asked. "You didn't know then that 'Mizuki Kai' was the high-and-mighty 'Tanaka Mikai,' prince of Eitoukou Elementary School, did you?"

"How could I? Name, personality and looks completely changed," replied Aki, unable to meet Kai's eyes.

Kara turned to Kai. "Did you recognize Fatty-Tomoaki, Kai?"

Kai shrugged. "How could I? Name, personality and looks completely changed," he replied nonchalantly.

"You knew Aki was short for Tomoaki," replied Aki glumly. "How many Akagi Tomoakis are there?"

"I was never good with names," replied Kai vaguely.

"I—I—" Aki's ears turned red and he bolted off indoors.

"What's going on?" whispered Chiharu to the other girls who had been clearly eavesdropping on the conversation.

"It seems like Mizuki-kun used to attend Eitoukou Elementary—and you know Aki-kun transferred to Seijou in junior high. Before, Aki-kun used to attend Eitoukou too; they must have attended the same school!" Naoko deduced.

Meilin snickered. "Aki-kun used to be fat? And picked on?"

"_Our_ prince-complex Aki-kun?" Chiharu added with a snort.

"Wait, so this Rido Kara-senpai used to attend Eitoukou too?" Meilin frowned. Eitoukou was Kai and Miho's old school.

******

"Emergency, Sakura-chan!" Chiharu exclaimed, bursting into the classroom with a jacket over the sky-blue Seijou cheerleading outfit.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked. "Aren't you supposed to be on the bus to Eitoukou for the cheerleading competition?"

"That's the problem—our flier is sick, so she can't make it to the competition," stated Chiharu. "We need a replacement quickly, or else we'll be disqualified." She grabbed Sakura by the hand. "Sakura-chan. You've been in cheerleading since third grade. You know all the routines."

"But I haven't practiced since junior high—" protested Sakura.

"You're more athletic than anyone in high school. There's nobody else who can do this. Please, Sakura-chan, for the team," said Chiharu.

Somehow, Sakura found herself on the school bus—at least she was excused from afternoon classes. Gazing out the window, she could see the white Kinhoshi Hospital from the distance. And then, Miho's old house in the posh, upper-class neighborhood that she rarely passed by.

"Thanks so much for agreeing to this," Chiharu said, tying a sky-blue ribbon into Sakura's hair in the seat next to her. "I think my spare uniform will fit you."

Sakura returned to watching the recording of the Seijou cheerleading routines on Tomoyo's camcorder—Tomoyo had recorded it at the last soccer game. Since Sakura had been captain of the cheerleading club in elementary and junior high, and often choreographed the routines, it didn't take her long to memorize the routine by eye.

"I've never been on the Eitoukou High School campus—I heard it's really big," stated Chiharu.

When the girls filed off the bus, they gasped to see the spacious campus and the gleaming, up-scale building.

"The gymnasium is across the campus," remarked the cheerleader captain, a senior girl with long black hair tied back in a high ponytail. "Kinomoto-san, thanks for filling in last minute—I was always sad you never tried out for our team in high school. You were famous back in junior high, and you would have had a guaranteed spot on the squad."

"I wanted to try out other things in high school," replied Sakura, squirming uncomfortably. "And I've never done this routine before, so I hope I can be of help." Sakura followed after the older girls. She felt a slight pang for refusing to join in a particular club in high school. Though she drifted from club to club to help out last semester, it was not the same as being a part of one specific team. Back in junior high, cheerleading had been so fun. From the field where they practiced, she could always see the soccer practice…

Who had been on the soccer team? Eron? Who else…

"We'll have a chance to practice before the competition beings," stated the captain. She glanced up at the school building. The farthest right-hand window of the second floor was wide open. "Just a warning though. Eitoukou students are a snobby, nasty bunch. Avoid talking to them at all costs."

Sakura nodded vaguely. Suddenly, she halted and turned around. It was so faint, she could barely hear it. But when she craned her ear, she could discern the sweet mellow notes of a familiar violin air drift outside of a classroom.

_I've heard this tune before… Where have I heard it before? Ah, who is playing it so beautifully, so sadly?_ Unbeknownst to herself, she started walking towards the school building.

"Sakura-chan, where are you going?" Chiharu asked, turning around to Sakura. "We need to head towards the gymnasium, that way."

Pushing her gym bag into her friend's hand, she said, "Sorry Chiharu-chan. I'll catch up in a minute." Before Chiharu could respond, Sakura felt her legs carrying her forward, quicker, afraid that the tune might stop, and she wouldn't be able to find its source. Now, she was running, her legs carrying her faster and faster through the doors and into the building, towards the end of the hallway, then up the stairs. The song was coming from the second floor. Which room? This was an unfamiliar campus to her, but all she had to do was listen to the faint music beckoning her forward. _Yes, this is my mother's tune. How does anybody else know it?_ It was the end door, probably a music room. The door was cracked open. She was breathing hard when she flung open that door to the music room, to the mysterious violinist inside it.

For a second, Sakura was blinded by the direct afternoon sunlight shining through the windows. Then, her eyes focused. There was a gleaming black grand piano at one end of the room. And at the opposite end of the room stood a tall young man wearing the gold-lined black blazer and pants of the Eitoukou uniform. His back was towards her as he played a fading chord on the violin. She noticed that the handle of the violin bow was tied to his right hand with a white bandage. _Strange. _He lowered the violin from his chin and slowly turned around. She stood, paralyzed.

Li Syaoran's bow slipped from the violin as the music room door burst open, and he turned his head. There she was standing at the doorway, staring at him with wide eyes. Her short, golden-brown hair was tousled, as if she had been running. How… Why was Sakura here at Eitoukou Academy? He saw the conflicted expression on her face, first of mere surprise, then a strange flicker in her emerald eyes before her lashes were lowered. He had often imagined what she would look like in the Seijou High uniform, blue blazer and black pleated skirt. Back then, he had imagined he would also be in that same blue blazer.

She finally spoke. "Please don't stop—it's a very beautiful tune."

"Sa—" He stopped himself, as he recognized the inquisitive expression on Sakura's face. _Remember, she doesn't know who I am._

"I'm sorry to interrupt—I didn't mean to rudely burst in here like this. I just felt like I had to hear who was playing the beautiful music." She smiled slightly then bowed her head slightly and inching towards the door.

_Wait,_ Syaoran wanted to say.

But it was Sakura who looked up at him again with her questioning starry verdant eyes, eyes that seemed to probe him. "Did you hurt your hand?"

"Eh?" Syaoran stared at his bandaged right hand. He could not make a fist yet, so he had bound his hand to the bow with extra bandage. Though he could not control the bow well, at least he could make a sound. Only the sound of the violin could calm him these days. He could avoid everyone at this foreign school in the music room.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to probe!" exclaimed Sakura. "I was thinking, ah, this person loves violin so much, even though his hand is injured, he is still playing it." Again, that hesitant, trembling smile came over her lips. "I thought the song sounded so lonely. I know why now. A person in pain still can produce such a beautiful sound."

There was a call from outside. "Sakura-chan? Where are you?"

At this, Sakura bowed down her hair again bashfully. "Ah, sorry to intrude and babble on like this. Please continue to practice—but rest your hand a little too." Then she dashed out the room, closing the door behind her.

Setting down the violin on the table, Syaoran stared at the closed door, dumbfounded. He unwound the bandage holding the bow to his hand, letting the bow clatter to the floor. His right hand slowly relaxed, eased from the bandage. It was throbbing again. Just several weeks ago, he had seen her at the mountainside. She had been so real then. The gap had momentarily been bridged that moment he held her in his arms in the rain. But now, the chasm was wider than ever. _Was it really that painful for you, that you completely erased me from your mind? But perhaps, it really is for the better. Next time we meet… You might really end up hating me forever._

"Sakura-chan, where were you?" Chiharu asked when Sakura joined her in the gymnasium.

"There was someone playing the violin," said Sakura, clutching heart.

"You mean the Star-Crossed main theme?" Chiharu remarked, craning her neck. "I heard it too. I was wondering who was playing it."

"I see, that's why it sounded familiar," Sakura replied absentmindedly.

"Well, it was a popular production—everybody sang along to the songs and hummed the tunes for months afterwards. I won't be surprising that students going to this school picked up the tune also," Chiharu replied. "Well, I think it was the Star-Crossed theme."

Nodding her head, Sakura replied, "But it wasn't the main harmony. It was a variation. Nobody knows it—it's my mother's tune."

"Eh?" Chiharu blinked, before linking her arm into Sakura's. She had grown accustomed to her friend talking abstractly. "Anyway, let's go beat those snobby Eitoukou students." She raised a blue and silver pompom into the air. "GO SEIJOU! Down with Eitoukou!"

******

"How did the cheerleading competition go?" asked Tomoyo, sewing on eyelet lace to petticoats for her new dress. They were sitting in Sakura' s room as Sakura lay sideways on the bed, massaging her ankle which she had slightly strained during the competition. She had photo albums spread about her, as she was choosing pictures for her art project collage.

"We got third place," replied Sakura, flipping through a page in the album. There was a picture of her mother on the organ and her brother, who looked no older than ten, playing the violin. The toddler sitting on the floor, clapping her hands must be herself.

"That's great. Congratulations!" stated Tomoyo, glancing over at Sakura. What had happened during the competition? Sure, Sakura probably was a little disappointed for not getting first place, but it wasn't like her to dwell on not winning. Chiharu had mentioned that Sakura had seemed strange ever since they went to Eitoukou.

Kero-chan popped a strawberry into his mouth. "I don't see why you didn't join the cheerleading team in the first place, Sakura-chan. You used to be captain and all. Though you always dropped the baton on your forehead."

Sakura shut the album and fiddled with the sapphire ring from the chain around her neck. She held it up to the light and saw the star form on the smooth blue stone. Blue like the color of Li Ryuuren's eyes. Abruptly, Sakura sat up on her bed. Li Ryuuren had sapphire blue eyes like this gem. That's what had been bothering her. The Eitoukou boy with the violin resembled Li Ryuuren. Maybe that's why he seemed so familiar.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked gently.

"I wonder if the eyes in my dreams were Li Ryuuren-san's," remarked Sakura.

"Dream?" asked Kero-chan, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, the eyes I always see in my dreams," said Sakura. "Ice blue eyes, cold like winter... eyes that are full of hate."

******

Walking into homeroom the next day, Sakura found a large group of students gathered around Chiharu's desk the next morning. Considering midterm results were to be posted up that afternoon, everybody seemed to be in a cheerful mood.

Naoko looked up. "Look, this is the old Eitoukou yearbook. I borrowed it from a friend who attends there."

Glancing at the black book with a golden embossing of the school's crest on the cover, Sakura asked, "What for?"

"Just look at this," Naoko said. "Class 5-D. Look under Akagi Tomoaki."

Peering at the page, Sakura saw a photo of a little boy who looked younger than ten years. He had a pleasant face, round rosy face, large spectacles and an old-fashioned bowl haircut.

"He looks so different!" exclaimed Chiharu.

"I know—it's like he had a face implant!" Naoko exclaimed.

"It looks like he grew up and lost some of his baby fat," remarked Sakura. "He doesn't look that different at all, besides a different hairstyle and contacts."

"I think he looks kind of cute," remarked Rika.

At that moment Aki entered the room and the students fell silent. He scowled as he walked to his desk. "What?" He glanced over at the black and gold yearbook and turned pale.

Naoko quickly flipped the pages. "Do you want to see Miho-chan when she was little? Look at Class 3-B."

They were greeted by a girl with large eyes and chubby, rosy cheeks. Her hair was neatly parted into two thick braids. "She's so adorable!" squealed Chiharu.

"And the best part!" stated Naoko. "The Tanaka Mikai page!" She flipped over to a colored page—Eitoukou had a large budget and could afford colored pages from its school sponsors.

They were greeted by a page full of shots of Tanaka Mikai practicing archery, in the student council, receiving an archery medal, dressed like a prince in gleaming ivory for the cultural fair.

"The editor of the yearbook must have been a Tanaka Mikai fan," remarked Chiharu.

Meilin stared at the images of the auburn-haired boy with clear, blue-sky eyes and a smile like an angel. "Who gets an entire page in the yearbook dedicated to them?" she demanded in disbelief.

"He got one every year," Aki stated, slouching in his chair. "There's a glass case back in the elementary building just dedicated for all the golden trophies he won in archery competitions. He was that big of a deal."

"If his father didn't pass away, I wonder how different things would have been for him," remarked Meilin, recalling the first time she had seen the Thief of the Night in his long black cloak and lips twisted in a sardonic smile.

"Is that why Kai-kun left Eitoukou?" asked Naoko. "Because his father passed away?"

"Eh... I heard he got recruited by NASA," interjected Aki. "And got a scholarship to study in the States."

"More like he got abducted by aliens and got replaced with a conniving, mastermind thief," muttered Meilin.

Aki looked over at Naoko's desk and glared at the smiling face of young Tanaka Mikai, age twelve.

The results for the first midterms last week were posted up on the bulletin board by noon. From the opposite end of the hallway, there were exclamations of, "Wow, Mizuki-kun got first place again. Congratulations."

Sighing, Meilin turned to her own measly ranking for 34.

"Wow, Aki-kun, you got 100% on the last exam. Congratulations!" exclaimed classmates.

Sakura looked up at the scoreboard. Usually Tomoyo or Eriol ranked first. Eriol's grade often fluctuated based on his mood—if he wanted to, he probably could have received top scores in all his exams. But he sometimes decided to make up answers or flunk a test or two. Once in a while, Takashi or Rika would score in the lead also. Aki usually ranked in the top five. Students rarely scored a 100 though.

Aki grinned. Then, he ran down to the opposite end of the hallway. He glanced at the scoreboard and his eyes bulged. "Eh? How did Mizuki-kun get 103%?"

Tachibana Rei from class 2-2 replied, "He corrected a mistake the teacher made on the test and got extra credit."

******

"So, you need to find Aki-kun to ask him about last year's journalism club budget?" asked Sakura to Miho, who had come over to the high school building after school had ended.

Miho nodded. "The budget doesn't add up—I think Aki-senpai had been using his own money to finance the paper."

"It's something he would do," Tomoyo remarked. "After all, the paper was his passion."

"True—he's the type that goes all out when he dos something," replied Miho. In a sense, she had admired Aki for his sheer gung-ho enthusiasm. "But nonetheless, he shouldn't have done that."

Meilin made a face. "I heard from Kai that Aki-kun was awfully bossy and a big bully in the journalism club."

"It's true, but now I see he meant well," said Miho. "I understand what a big responsibility it is to run the club." She paused and glanced down the hallway.

Sakura spotted the tall, lithe upperclassman with short platinum blonde hair. Her black pleated skirt was too short as usual, and today she wore black boots with elaborate silver buckles. Whenever she saw Rido Kara, Sakura was reminded of the day she fainted in the fortuneteller's tent during the cultural fair before summer vacation. She had never finished her reading. In the midst of her thoughts, Sakura almost collided into Miho, who had stopped mid-track.

"What's wrong, Miho-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"That's—" Miho pointed to the tall, violet-eyed girl.

"Do you know her? You said that you've never heard of Rido Kara-senpai," said Meilin, glancing at Miho's expression.

"What are you talking about" Miho stared at Kara for a second. "She's Kamura Karin-senpai."

"_Karin_…" Meilin repeated to herself.

Sakura turned to Miho. "Her name is Rido Kara, she said. Are you sure?"

"No, I'm pretty sure she's Kamura-senpai. Her hairstyle changed, but she's quite distinct looking, you know," replied Miho. "She doesn't really look fully Japanese."

"Did you know her well?" asked Sakura.

"She was an upperclassman back at Eitoukou," replied Miho. "She was in the junior high division though, so I didn't know her too well. But…" She hesitated. "Onii-chan was often seen with her."

"Were they…" Sakura glanced at Meilin. "Close?"

Miho shrugged. "Perhaps. I wasn't too interested back then. But I think she disappeared in the middle of the school year. I don't know… It was a hectic time with otou-san's death and okaa-san falling ill… To think she would turn up here. What a coincidence."

Sakura turned to glance at Meilin's expression. Did she already know about this? She couldn't tell because Meilin looked relatively expressionless. Now that she thought about it, Sakura remembered hearing that 'Mikai' had been involved with some upperclassman back at Eitoukou. Was that Rido Kara-senpai… Or Kamura Karin, as Miho called her.

The girls walked past the gym, where a large part of the student body had gathered.

"What's going on now?" asked Sakura to Chiharu.

"Aki-kun supposedly challenged Mizuki-kun to a basketball match," replied Chiharu. "Takashi's keeping score!"

"Eh?" Sakura and Tomoyo hurried into the gymnasium where they could hear the squeaking of sneakers against the polished wooden floor and the heavy echo of the basketball bouncing on the court. Meilin followed after them, dragging her feet.

"Chiharu-senpai, when's the game ending? I need to talk to Aki-senpai," Miho stated.

"They just started," replied Chiharu, pushing through the crowds.

They saw Aki in a red jersey over his gym clothes dribbling the ball down the court then gracefully making a layup shot.

"Four-to-two!" called out Takashi from the sidelines, flipping the scoreboard. "Beautiful shot. Akagi Aki in the red jersey just dribbled around Mizuki Kai and made a shot in. Mizuki Kai, in the white jersey, has the ball. Oh, no! Akagi has stolen the ball and is dribbling back to make another shot. Beautiful! Six-to-two, in favor of Akagi Aki!"

"What's going on here? Why a basketball match?" demanded Sakura to Naoko, who was cheering for Aki only out of class loyalty because Mizuki Kai had a huge fan club already.

"I don't know. Aki-kun supposedly challenged Mizuki-kun," replied Naoko.

"But it's not really fair—Aki-kun is pointguard in the basketball team, while Kai-kun doesn't sports," stated Sakura. She remembered the horrible trouble Kai had given everyone back in gym class with his laziness.

"Well, Mizuki-kun's not doing too poorly considering he's up against a basketball team member. It's just, he doesn't seem to enthusiastic about it," Naoko stated as they watched Aki slap the ball away from Kai's grasp again.

Sakura tilted her head. "Tomoyo-chan, don't you think Aki-kun has been a little strange lately? He's been so competitive against Kai-kun all of a sudden. And Aki-kun's not really the competitive type."

"Mizuki Kai! Your sister is watching!" cried out Meilin from the bleachers.

Kai looked up and saw Miho standing in the sidelines, sandwiched between the tall high school students. Suddenly, his eyes sparked. Instead of jogging, he now sprinted down the court, catching up with Aki. As Aki leapt up to make a shot, Kai jumped higher and slammed the ball down. Then, he dribbled the ball out to the three-point line.

"No way, he's making a three-pointer!" exclaimed Sakura.

Naoko stared at Sakura as if she were speaking a different language—Sakura had a good knowledge of most sports thanks to her brother participating in almost every club sport there was back in high school.

Takashi declared, "And the shot went in! With the three-pointer, Mizuki Kai has brought the score to 6 to 5, quickly catching up. Now, if he makes the next three-pointer, he would pass Akagi's score—and he made it in! 6 to 8!"

Aki let out a grunt of frustration. Basketball was his thing—he was the quickest pointguard in the prefecture. Someone like Kai couldn't outrun him and outshoot him. He wasn't even sweating! Panting, Aki wiped the sweat off his brows on his jersey. Kai was dribbling the ball down the court now. He leapt into the sky. Aki jumped too—he had to block Kai! But Kai drove the ball down into the hoop, and the ball dropped through the basket with a whoosh.

"Slam dunk!" cried out Takashi. There was cheering in the crowds. "And time's up! Mizuki Kai's victory, with 10 points to Akagi Aki's 6."

There was a cheer in the court. Kai looked up and beamed at Miho. "Miho-chan, onii-chan won for your sake!"

Miho scowled. "I never asked you to."

"Gosh, Aki-kun looks pissed," murmured Naoko to Sakura. "Sore loser."

"Poor Aki-kun. He got beaten in his most confident sport," remarked Meilin. Kai looked very handsome with his white jersey, spinning the ball with his forefinger.

A fuming Aki slammed the basketball on the ground and stomped off the court. "I can't beat him. Sports, academics, popularity… I can never beat him."

"Tomoyo, I think you should go talk to him," whispered Sakura.

Tomoyo nodded, following after Aki. "Aki-kun, wait! Aki-kun."

Aki turned around. "I wanted to win and show you how cool I was, and look at me. I'm so pathetic."

"No, Aki-kun. You wanted to win for your own sake. You wanted to prove yourself against Mizuki Kai… Or more like 'Tanaka Mikai.' You went to Eitoukou Elementary together, didn't you?" Tomoyo handed Aki a towel.

"Thank you." Aki wiped his forehead with the towel. "Tanaka-senpai was one year ahead of me. He was a legend in our school. Good-looking, smart, national archery champion, and the prince of our school."

"You are all those things too at Seijou, you know, Aki-kun," Tomoyo remarked.

"No." Aki shook his head. "It was on a complete different level. He's like the male equivalent of you, Tomyo-chan. Everything I have right now is through great effort. For him, everything came naturally."

"I think Mizuki-kun worked hard too to get what he wants. You see how hard he tries to gain Miho-chan's acceptance again."

Aki frowned. "That Mizuki Kai. I mean senpai. I don't know what he's been up to over the years, and don't understand exactly know why Miho is mad at him. But what ever his problem is, I don't care."

"Ah, I understand now." Tomoyo gazed into Aki with calm gray-violet eyes. "Tanaka Mikai was your role model, wasn't he?"

For a second, Aki stared back at Tomoyo. "He was," Aki admitted ruefully. "He was everything I dreamed of being. What you see now, this is the Akagi Aki that I've shaped in the hopes of being half like Tanaka-senpai. Back in elementary school, I was awkward, unathletic, unmotivated and a social outcast. When I transferred schools and started junior high, I completed remolded myself into the person you see today."

"Everybody changes over the years. Kai-kun has changed as well," Tomoyo said.

"I don't know why, but it angers me," replied Aki. "When I figured out that Mizuki-kun was actually that Tanaka-senpai…" Aki crumpled the towel into a ball. "That lazy and rude delinquent is actually _the_ Tanaka Mikai-sama…"

"You were annoyed at what the person you considered your role model has become," completed Tomoyo. "The person who you admired the most had regressed when you worked so hard to catch up with that person. You're angry at the wasted potential."

Aki looked startled as he stared at Tomoyo. "How do you phrase things so neatly?"

Tomoyo smiled sadly. "But don't you think Kai-kun is only human too—he's been struggling to overcome those wasted years these recent months."

"That's what I hate about him," stated Aki vehemently. "If he just remained the delinquent Mizuki Kai, I would have been fine. It would be another tragic story of the perfect golden boy gone to seed. But overnight, he simply reverted back to Tanaka Mikai. As if he could just switch on and off into a complete different person. If I stopped all my studies and flunked out of junior high, I would never be able to catch up two grades of work. If I stopped basketball practice for even half a year, I would lose my stamina and ability to shoot, and my position in the team. If I ran away from my family, I wouldn't have the courage to return with a smiling face, and if I was rejected by my sister the way he was, I wouldn't be able to continue trying. I'd grow angry and resentful. Yet, he can do all these things so easily, change so easily. I despise him."

"That was an interesting conversation you had with Akagi-kun," remarked Eriol as Tomoyo walked outside with an unusually troubled expression.

Tomoyo turned around. "Eriol-kun—you were listening?"

"I was just passing by, looking for Miho," replied Eriol. "It seems like Mizuki-kun is serious about winning back Miho's heart, isn't he?"

"Why don't you talk to Miho and suggest she forgives Kai-kun?" Tomoyo asked. "She'd listen to you."

"It's not a matter of forgiving anymore," Eriol said.

"It's all a matter of pride, isn't it?" said Tomoyo sadly.

Eriol lost all merriment in his eyes. "I guess so."

*****

While others were abuzz about Akagi Aki and Mizuki Kai's dynamic basketball match yesterday, Meilin kept dwelling on Miho's words. _"I'm pretty sure she's Kamura-senpai. She was an upperclassman back at Eitoukou… She was in the junior high division though, so I didn't know her too well. But…Onii-chan was often seen with her."_

So what if Kai hadn't told her that "Rido Kara" was a some childhood acquaintance of his? It was none of her business. She turned to Naoko. "Naoko-chan, do you still have the Eitoukou yearbook?"

"Actually, I still do," said Naoko, slipping out the yearbook from her desk.

During lunch break, Meilin quickly flipped through the pages, passing the elementary section and reaching the junior high section. This might take a while since she did not know her class. Luckily, she quickly scanned the names of junior high class 1-1. There she was. A younger version of Kara—it was unmistakable. Her pale hair was longer and held back in a ponytail, and she wasn't smiling.

"Mei-chan, what are you doing sitting at your desk all by yourself during lunchtime?" Kai bent over.

Jumping up in her seat, Meilin quickly slammed the yearbook shut and slipped it into her desk.

Kai narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"N-no!" stammered Meilin. "Anyway, what are you doing here in our classroom?"

"I came to see you, Mei-chan," replied Kai.

"Liar."

Sighing, Kai slumped into the chair next to her and leaned his head forward on the table. "I'm trying to escape from Aki. He comes to my classroom every single break with some sort of challenge or a competition—chess, billiards, sudoku, ramen-eating contest, you name it."

"Why?" asked Meilin.

"I don't know!" groaned Kai. "I'm so beat. And I still feeling sick from 20 bowls of ramen." He clutched his stomach. "I figured he won't look for me in his own classroom."

"Why don't you just lose to him? Then maybe he'd stop challenging you."

"I don't know… Every time he challenges me, somehow a large groups of spectators come by and then Miho-chan pops out, and I can't lose in front of her," replied Kai.

Meilin giggled. "You're as much of an idiot as Aki-kun is."

Kai leaned against her shoulder and moaned, "I'm so beat. I don't think I can do this anymore."

"Well, then just refuse his challenges in the future."

"Can't." Kai sighed. "It's a battle of a man's dignity. It will injure his pride if I decline his challenges."

"Oh men and their silly ideals about pride." Meilin rolled her eyes.

"Though it may be a hassle for Sakura-chan, I'm hoping this is just another dark force," said Kai. "At least then I know it's just a temporary state of being for Aki."

******

"Now it's a tennis match?" Sakura exclaimed, watching the crowd gathered around the tennis court. Aki made a serve that sizzled over the net, and Kai made a fantastic backhand return. "I didn't know either of them played tennis."

"It's one of those upper-class sports that all preppy kids learn," replied Naoko.

"How long have they been at it?" Tomoyo asked.

"A good half hour at least," said Naoko.

They could see that both Aki and Kai, dressed in white polo shirts and shorts, had worked up a sweat. Aki adjusted his visor and made another server. Sakura watched the neon yellow ball bounce back and forth. Jumping into the air, Kai made a swooping overhead smash, and the ball skimmed over the top of the net and bounced off the court after Aki narrowly missed it.

"Deuce!" called out the student referee.

Kai returned Aki's next serve with a volley.

"Advantage!" Then "Game!" This game was Kai's victory.

"They each won one set now," Naoko stated. "Whoever wins the next set is the winner."

"Look, Miho-chan's over there," pointed out Meilin. She sighed. "Kai should just give this up. Aki-kun's never going to stop."

"It's eating up Aki also," remarked Eron from the sidelines.

"Eron-kun." Sakura looked up at Aki, who adjusted his visor as he jumped in spot, awaiting Kai's serve. "It's not a dark force, is it? It doesn't feel like one."

"Kai thinks it is a dark force," said Meilin, watching Kai throw up the tennis ball then swing down his titanium tennis racket in a powerful serve.

"It must be one of the Emotions," Eron replied. "You already encountered one of them with Yutaka Ichiro. If only we can figure out which Emotion is striking against Aki."

"I think it's the Pride," said Sakura.

"Why do you think that?" Eron looked up at her.

"Well, Aki-kun's not challenging Kai-kun out of anger or revenge or simple spite. I don't even think Aki-kun dislikes Kai-kun—rather the opposite. I'm pretty sure he respects Kai-kun." Sakura paused. "Therefore, the motivation to beat Kai-kun must be over his pride. Back in junior high, Aki-kun looked down on Kai-kun because Kai-kun was a delinquent. But now, Kai-kun is top of his class and one grade above us. Until Aki-kun can prove to himself that he is as good as Mizuki Kai aka Tanaka Mikai is, his wounded pride will not be able to rest.

Meilin watched Aki slam the ball across the court. "But it doesn't seem like a particularly bad dark force—it hasn't really done any harm yet."

"The longer a person stays under the influence of an Emotion, the more warped they become," Eron replied somberly. "Until the person eventually loses sight of everything else and becomes overwhelmed by that single emotion."

"What happens then?" asked Sakura, glancing at Eron.

"A fixation on one negative emotion most surely leads to self-destruction." Eron smiled sadly.

******

"That dress looks wonderful on you, Sakura-chan!" Kero-chan exclaimed as Tomoyo adjusted the ribbons on a new dress made of cobalt blue chiffon layered with white petticoats and a bodice embroidered with black thread.

"I'm so excited that I can finally dress Sakura-chan up in a new battle costume," Tomoyo exclaimed, holding up her camcorder.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura held out the key that hung from the long chain around her neck. "Key that hides the power of the moon_._ Show your true self to me. I, Sakura, command you under contract. Release!" The pink staff with the crescent moon intertwined with a star appeared.

"Do you think Aki-kun would take the bait?" asked Kero-chan.

"Tomoyo-chan asked to meet him—he'd surely come," replied Sakura. She jumped up on a tree overlooking the park.

Sure enough, as they awaited by the sidewalk leading to King Penguin Park, Akagi Aki came strolling up, hands in his maroon jacket. He looked around suspiciously.

"What are you planning, Sakura-chan?" Kero-chan asked.

"I hope this works," said Sakura, flipping out a card. "Age—transfer Akagi Tomoaki back to elementary school." She struck down her Star-Moon staff on the card.

A light engulfed Aki and they could see him shrink and expand side ways.

A boy, around ten or eleven years old, looked up, swaddled in oversized clothes. He had brownish bowl-cut hair and a round, earnest face. He lifted up his arms and stared at his chubby hands. His lower lip trembled.

"Go, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura whispered.

Tomoyo nodded then stepped out. Bending over to the child, she said, "Why are you crying?"

Young Aki looked up at the beautiful older girl. "The kids at school made fun of me. They call me Fatty-Tomoaki and they hid my school uniform after gym time.

"That's horrible," Tomoyo said. "What did you do?"

"I told on the teacher. And they call me a tattle-teller now," young Aki replied. "I wanted to be like him."

"Who?"

"Tanaka Mikai. I want to be cool and popular," he said.

"Well, by high school, you will the most popular boy in your grade. You would be top of the class and three-year consecutive basketball MVP," said Tomoyo. "And you would run the school newspaper all on your own."

Aki blinked his rounded brook-brown eyes. "Liar."

"It's true," said Tomoyo.

"Really?"

"Really." Tomoyo smiled gently. She looked up at Sakura, making a circle with her thumb and forefinger, making and OK sign.

Sakura whispered, "Age! Return Aki-kun to his original age!" Nothing happened. She frowned. "Age! Age!" Something was wrong with her powers again.

"Don't panic, Sakura-chan," Kero-chan said. "You know the Age requires the individual resolving the past."

But Sakura was trembling. "What if I'm unable to seal this dark force? Back in Kumatori Mountains, I lost control over my powers, and I almost died."

"But you're still alive."

Sakura looked over to see Kai, dressed in black, standing on the tree branch opposite from her. "Kai-kun!"

"Use the Age on me. I'll go talk with him," said Kai.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked. "I might not be able to turn you back."

"Well, maybe Miho will like me better in that form anyway," replied Kai.

"All right. Age—turn back Mizuki Kai to Tanaka Mikai in sixth grade." Sakura also called upon the Small to shrink Kai's clothes to an appropriate fit.

Then, Kai jumped down the tree, in front of Aki. Young Aki stared with round eyes at Tanaka Mikai, standing in front of him.

"Tanaka-senpai!" exclaimed Aki, mouth dropping. "You're back."

"I'm back?" Kai asked.

"You disappeared from school—they said you got scouted by NASA and transferred to the United States," said Aki.

Kai nodded in understanding. "Yes, I'm back." He turned over and called out, "Props please—Eitoukou basketball court and some balls."

Sakura nodded. "Illusion—recreate the Eitoukou gymnasium." She drew out another card she had barely used since she had sealed it. "Ball!"

A basketball fell into young Mikai's hands and Tomoaki realized he had been standing in the Eitoukou gymnasium all along. He began to dribble the ball. "Try to take the ball away from me, Akagi-kun."

"I can't," said Tomoaki. "H-how can I?"

"You can," replied Mikai. "You're going to be the basketball captain in junior and the youngest pointguard in five districts in high school." Now, he was bent low dribbling the ball in and out between his legs.

Tomoaki lunged forward and missed. "Tanaka-senpai, what is your dream?"

"I don't have room for my personal dreams," replied Mikai, the ball bouncing up and down at his side.

"You must have some aspirations—you're so talented. They said sports managers wanted you to sign up for the Olympics for archery," Tomoaki insisted. "You can do anything. You must have something you want to be."

"I never did. All I wanted to do was restore to my family everything lost," replied Mikai.

"Why—why don't you take advantage of what you have? You're great already, but why don't you want to become the best version of yourself? What do you want to accomplish as an adult? Fame? Fortune? A legacy?" demanded Tomoaki.

"I said, I don't have anything I want to be, anything I want to accomplish," Mikai responded, shoulders trembling. "All I wanted was freedom."

Sakura joined by Tomoyo's side as the two boys were within the confines of the basketball court crafted by the Illusion. "The table's turned. Kai-kun's under pressure—he's starting to break."

"Poor Kai-kun—it must be difficult to return to that age," murmured Tomoyo.

"Even if it meant disappoint your mother, sister and all your teachers and classmates?" asked Tomoaki.

"After tasting freedom, I could not return. I did not want to return," Mikai said. The ball slipped from his fingers, and Tomoaki lunged forward, snatching away the ball and dribbling down the court. He jumped up and slammed the ball into the hoop.

Tomoaki spun around victoriously. "Tanaka-senpai, I made a slam dunk, just like Jordan. I really did it."

Mikai grinned back. "I knew you could do it."

Sakura blinked—Aki was slowly growing into the features that she was now accustomed to. Kai also.

"Tanaka-senpai, I practiced hard for basketball—I ran 20 laps around the gym every morning. I practiced hoops till my hands became raw. I spent my first year in the basketball club mopping the gym and gathering balls. I worked really hard." Aki smiled, tilting up his chin. "And I'm proud of myself for coming this far."

There was going to be no better chance to seal this Emotion—it might be one of those dark forces when once you determined what it was, you could seal it, and Aki had identified pride in himself. He was no longer defending his own pride—he was acknowledging his deficiencies and his own accomplishments. Grinning, Sakura held out her staff. "Spirit of the dark forces, emotions concealed. I, Sakura command you. Return to a new shape under contract. Sakura Card, Pride!"

A new card materialized in front of her. On the face of the card was a woman wearing a mask of purple pride with chin tilted up and eyebrows arched haughtily.

Aki, now fully his actual age, collapsed on the ground. The Illusion disappeared and they were once more in the woods by King Penguin Park.

Back to his proper age, Kai leaned over and picked up Aki. "I'll return him back to his house."

"Thanks, Kai-kun, for helping out," said Sakura.

"I'm glad I could be of some aid," replied Kai. "I think this kid has made me realize something important as well though."

"And that is?"

"The reason why I ran away in the first place." Kai smiled bitterly. "It's because I was a coward."

After Kai left with Aki, Sakura glanced around with sudden alertness.

"What's wrong?" Kero-chan said.

"I feel a strange presence," stated Sakura, looking up at the full moon.

"Is it another dark force?" asked Tomoyo.

"No… It feels different," remarked Sakura. "It's coming from the King Penguin Park area."

Kero-chan frowned as Sakura ran down the path.

"What is it, Kero-chan?" Tomoyo put a new empty cassette into her camcorder and hoisted her bag of props over her shoulders.

"It smells like the Li's," Kero-chan murmured.

"Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo whispered.

"No… Different," replied Kero-chan grimly. "I've never felt this sort of power before."

King Penguin Park looked eerie at nighttime, illuminated by the bright full moon. Sakura clutched her star-moon staff and gazed around her for the abnormal power. She could hear Tomoyo's footstep behind her. But there were more footsteps ahead of her.

Never had Sakura felt such a sense of imminent danger. She flipped out a Sakura Card. "Light! Illuminate the path." Nothing happened. "Light!"

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, frowning.

"I don't know… maybe I burned out my powers," Sakura said. But she hadn't even used much of her powers tonight, compared to usual.

"Well, well, I guess the Card Mistress has finally sensed my presence," said a low, silky voice.

Slowly, Sakura gazed up at the familiar scene. There in the shadow were three figures. The man in the center, the one who had spoken, stepped forward towards the lamppost. His hair was silver like the moon, and his eyes were sterling blue. Sakura gasped. She had seen those eyes before, in her dream.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

To be continued Chapter 59: Thundercloud…

Wish-chan: October 31, 2008

I really wanted to get this chapter out by Halloween. It's one day late because I had to make edits, but let's just pretend I did get it out by Halloween. ^_^; This chapter turned out too long so I had to split it into two chapters. I would think of Chapter 59 and 58 as one chapter. Of course, if it was anime, it would be at least 3 episodes, I suppose. My comments will go along with Chapter 59… Now, onwards.

I am always thank all of you who have emailed me or reviewed my fanfiction at or left comments at the Yahoo Group. It is all of your support which sustains this novel of a fanfiction which has my blood, sweat and tears. Please email me at with any comments. If you haven't already, check out the Yahoo New Trials Ring at .com/group/newtrialsring/

Lastly, check out my site at .net


	100. Chapter 59: Thundercloud

**Chapter 59: Thundercloud**

_Shadowing the golden stars way up high,_

_Thunderclouds loom ominous in the distant sky…_

_******_

"Well, well, I guess the Card Mistress has finally sensed my presence," said a low, silky voice.

There in the shadow were three figures. The man in the center, the one who had spoken, stepped forward towards the lamppost. His hair was silver like the moon, and his eyes were sterling blue. Sakura gasped. She had seen those eyes before, in her dream.

Stepping back, Tomoyo glanced at Kero-chan. This man resembled Syaoran so eerily—hair color and eye color were different, but his facial features were so uncannily similar. He must be related to Syaoran somehow.

Kero-chan shook his head in response. "I don't know who he is—but he's from the Li Clan. They're all wearing the Li Clan emblem on their clothes." Tomoyo looked up and saw the white tri-petal on a black circle on the silver-haired man's dark blue cheongsam. The other two men's faces were shadowed, but she could see the white and black symbol with her keen eyes. Her gaze reverted back to the silver-haired man.

The man in the center extended a hand out and bent his head slightly in a mock bow to Sakura. "I apologize for failing to introduce myself earlier, successor of Clow Reed. I am Li Leiyun. I doubt you have ever heard of me before, though my cousin, the former Chosen One, should have been an old acquaintance of yours." Before she could step back, he reached out and tilted her chin up. "Hmm… Interesting. I never expected this."

Sakura could not even move away as the man's gaze held her mesmerized yet paralyzed in fear.

"Don't touch Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Kero-chan, flying out.

"And you are?" Leiyun looked up at the yellow creature with perplexed amusement.

"I am the great Cerberus, Guardian of the Clow!" replied Kero-chan, head in the air.

"I beg your pardon for not recognizing your radiance." Leiyun smiled. "I didn't expect you to be quite so… small."

Kero-chan was about to transform into his full size when Sakura stated, "Stop it, Kero-chan." She turned to Leiyun. His hand against her skin had been so cold, like his eyes. "What do you want from me, Li Leiyun-san?"

"That's an easy question." Leiyun smiled warmly as he said, "Get lost from the face of the earth."

"That's it!" Kero-chan transformed into his full form and released a fireball from his mouth.

Leiyun leapt away lithely, and the man in black swept forward with his double-jian unsheathed. Thin black braids sailed behind him like tassels, and the blades of his sabers gleamed in the moonlight, and his eyes flashed a crimson-amber.

Tomoyo gave a little gasp. "Mafia-san!"

"Shoot… What is the Li Clan Protector doing here?" muttered Cerberus, backing up.

"Sword!" Sakura called out. "Sword!" she commanded again. Her staff barely transformed into a long, thin bladed sword to block Li Clan Protector, Li Jinyu's attack. His blow was so powerful that a shock rippled through her arms as his blow reverberated from the sword. With arrow-like precision, he spun around, his sabers extended out, then he struck down his left sword at Sakura. Her staff-sword was knocked from her hands, and she gasped as the cold, crimson-amber eyes gazed at her without a glint of mercy. He extended both arms out, swirling around the sabers by their tassels, till they became a blurred flash silver.

Cerberus leaped in front of Sakura, blocking her from Jinyu's attack.

"Stop it, Jin. It's all right," stated Leiyun. "I can handle this by myself. When the Card Mistress is so weak, her Guardian can only be so powerful, no matter what potential was bestowed upon him by his Creator."

Looking up, Jinyu caught his sabers by the hilt then sheathed them again across his back.

"Sakura-chan is not weak!" exclaimed Cerberus. "How dare you insult the Card Mistress?"

"Oh really?" Leiyun arched a silver brow. "You seriously think your Card Mistress can hold a candle to Clow Reed in his golden days? You do not realize yourself that your own strength is but a shadow of what it once was? What good is a Card Mistress that can barely control her own powers?"

"That's because of certain circumstances," Cerberus protested. "But Sakura-chan is Clow Reed's chosen successor, and she is the most powerful sorcerer of our generation."

"The Clow should rightfully have been handed down to the Li Clan," stated Leiyun.

"_Sakura Cards_," Cerberus growled lowly.

"What?"

"It's not the Clow Cards anymore. It's the Sakura Cards. And unfortunately for the Li's, it was the will of Clow Reed that Kinomoto Sakura be his successor," replied Cerberus. "Your Chosen One then acknowledged this. When will you Li Clan accept defeat and move on?"

Leiyun turned from Cerberus to Sakura. "And do you not have words to defend yourself, Card Mistress? Let us not drag out this argument for too long, for it's a school night and good children should go to bed early. I am not here to mask my intentions. It is simple and direct—you are not worthy of being Card Mistress. Therefore, the Li Clan will reclaim the Clow as it rightfully should have been ours in the first place."

"The Sakura Cards were bestowed upon me by Clow Reed, and I have passed Yue's Judgment," stated Sakura staidly. "Until the fight against the Dark Ones is over, I intend to continue my duty as Card Mistress. When that is over, we can discuss who really deserves to be master of the Cards, if that is what you came here for."

"Spoken as expected from the Card Mistress," stated Leiyun. "However, how about I make a proposition to you: if you hand over the Clow to us, the Li Clan, we will take care of the matter of the Dark Ones from now on. I can see in your eyes even now that you are a pacifist. You don't enjoy fighting. It's not in your blood. We are the Li Clan. Battling has been in our blood since the era of the feudal wars. My clan is the single most powerful family in the East. You can wash your hands of this mess and return to the life of a normal high school girl."

"Don't listen to him, Sakura-chan!" Cerberus exclaimed.

"I will give you some time to think of my proposition," stated Leiyun. "I would rather not resort to violence, and it would save both of us a lot of trouble if you can come to a sensible decision." He turned around. "Well then, until next time." He and his two companions disappeared into the shadows again.

Kero-chan, back in his small form made a fist into the air. "How dare he? Those rotten, stinking, arrogant Li's!"

"Maybe he's right," murmured Sakura. "Maybe they should have the Clow Cards after all."

"Don't be silly," Kero-chan exclaimed, still fuming. "There's a reason why Clow made you his successor, not that brat Syao—" His mouth was muffled by Tomoyo's hand.

******

During art class the next day, Sakura fiddled with her pile of photos she was going to use for her family collage. She had gotten little sleep the previous night, but she was not tired. Aki was absent, but that was expected. Though Eron had been trying to catch eye contact all day long, Sakura avoided talking to him—she could simply not explain to Eron the situation with Li Clan. Perhaps the Dark Ones were in alliance with the Li Clan… No, Sakura couldn't believe that Eron would be linked with that ghostly, silver-haired man from last night. The Dark Ones despised all descendants of the Great Ones. She looked up across the table at Eriol, who was sketching Suppi-chan on a scrap piece of paper without any regard to the actual assignment.

Sakura stared at her mother and father's wedding photo. Both her mother and father had left behind their families at one point, but with each other had formed a new family. Aki had always struggled to come to terms with himself and try hard to create the best version of himself. In contrast, Kai had tried his hardest to reject his former image, but somehow returned to it. For Sakura, she had always hoped that one day, she would become a Card Mistress that was half as great as Clow Reed.

Hiiragizawa Eriol was another example of one who tried to abandon his roots but did not stray far. Kero-chan had mentioned that as a child, Clow Reed was not close to either his mother nor his father. Li Shulin and Lord Landon Reed of the Great Five were headstrong individuals who eventually went separate paths after producing one son, Clow Reed. Perhaps it had been Clow Reed's loneliness as a child that had propelled him to becoming the greatest sorcerer of the East and West. Or perhaps, it had been in his blood as the son of two of the Great Ones. Eriol's eyes were shaded by his gleaming glasses, and Sakura never knew what he was thinking.

"Eriol-kun, why did Clow Reed choose me as successor to the Clow Cards? Sakura asked out of desperation.

Eriol turned to Sakura slowly. "Do you not yet know the answer yourself?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, I don't! The Li Clan has always wanted the Clow. They are the strongest force in the East and direct descendants of Li Shulin-sama of the Great Five. They said they'll conquer the Dark Ones. Maybe I wasn't cut out for this. I can't even control my own powers. They're right. I'm not suited as Card Mistress."

"Do the Sakura Cards make you unhappy?" Eriol paused.

"I don't know," replied Sakura. "I never asked to be Card Mistress. It was all thrust onto a ten year old. I never really questioned anything back then." She shut her eyes. Back then, it had been exhilarating. The first time she flew through the sky with the Fly Card. The first time Kero-chan taught her to release the bird staff. That moment when Tomoyo found out about her powers, and Sakura could finally share the secret with someone. Then, somebody had tried to take the Clow from her and told her that she was an incompetent Card Captor. That had been the first time she felt so crushed and defeated. And determined to prove everyone wrong and become a great Card Captor. "But even then, when I knew how unskilled I was, I was happy when I got to know each card, and one more card came into my possession. I don't know." Sakura buried her head in her hands. "I'm sorry, Eriol-kun. I didn't mean to sound ungrateful or to complain."

"I heard from Tomoyo-san that you had an encounter with members of the Li Clan last night," Eriol replied.

"Do you know who Li Leiyun is?" asked Sakura setting aside her photos.

"I'm afraid I don't," replied Eriol. "Perhaps Meilin-san would know?" He paused. "Ah, but you can't speak to her about it. Because Meilin-san is a Li, too."

"It's not like a suspect Meilin-chan is with _them,_" protested Sakura. "Or rather, it's natural for her to be by her family's side. But…"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. That will be a matter between you and Meilin-san," said Eriol, glancing over to the other table where Meilin sat intently coloring her drawing with color pencils.

A silver-haired man in his early twenties waiting for her outside the school gates when school ended. Sakura's skin felt clammy though it was mild outside.

In daylight, his eyes were a brilliant sky-blue in daylight, the only color in contrast to his white turtleneck and white trousers. He looked nowhere near as menacing in regular clothes—he would almost be handsome if there was not something about unsettling about the way his eyes narrowed calculatingly and the overwhelming malicious aura he exuded. "You are… Li Leiyun-san?"

"I'm flattered you remember my name, Card Mistress," he said in his melodic voice.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Why ask the obvious?" replied Leiyun. "I'm here to collect the Clow Cards. Hopefully you spent last night properly saying goodbye to them."

"I won't give them to the Li Clan," stated Sakura staidly, trying to keep her voice low as students passed by.

"Why the stubbornness?" Leiyun narrowed his eyes. "I have bigger business to take care of, and will prefer not wasting time on a stubborn adolescent girl drunk on her own sense of self-importance. If you just hand over the Clow, that would save a lot of hassle for the both of us."

"And if I still refuse to hand them over?" Sakura asked, brows furrowed down.

"We'll still end up getting them." Leiyun smiled.

Sakura shuddered. Li Leiyun was a beautiful man with the smile of an angel. And till now, she had not known what it was like to fear another human being.

"You're enjoying goading her on," Kara said accusingly, bag slung over her shoulder as she joined Leiyun and watch Sakura run off into the street, into the crowd of other Seijou students.

"I completely overestimated her. I knew she was only sixteen. But I thought since she was Card Mistress…" Leiyun frowned.

"Isn't that her appeal though?" stated Kara, tucking her golden hair behind her ear. "She's nothing like Clow Reed."

Leiyun's silver-blue eyes narrowed. "To think the Li Clan had to bow down to something like _her_ six years ago. We will crush her and show to her what her proper place is."

"She's only sixteen—take it easy on the poor girl," Kara drawled. "Her life has been full of rainbows and cotton candy till now."

"Only sixteen? At sixteen, my Clan sent me off to death," said Leiyun lowly.

******

The first time Kai had met her, she had given him the same glare she wore right now. He called out, "Kara-senpai."

"I told you not to come to my classroom," Kara said, sitting up from her chair and dragging him out of the room as the upperclassmen whistled at the pair. When they reached the hallway, she said, "You're too notorious in the school, and I don't want unnecessary rumors spread about me."

"You've never been the type to care about useless rumors," replied Kai, running a hand over his hair.

"So, what is so urgent that you had to burst into the classroom like that?" Kara asked, tilting her head up to see the tall boy. The periwinkle studs in his ears gleamed the same shade as his gray-blue eyes. Those earrings were perhaps the only difference between the young man standing in front of her now and the "Mikai" of olden days. Besides the fact that he was taller.

"What exactly is the Li Clan up to in Japan?" asked Kai.

"Didn't Sakura tell you about her encounter with Leiyun? The Li Clan means to take the Clow Cards," replied Kara.

"Yes, I saw what happened. I was there," replied Kai.

Kara raised a narrow eyebrow. "Oh? Spying as usual? I thought you were escorting Tomoaki-kun home."

"He was already knocked out—and I sensed the Li's aura," replied Kai. "And yours as well."

Sighing, Kara remarked, "Jinyu always gets too excited with his attacks. He never knows how to hold back. It's a good thing Leiyun told him to hang back—he wouldn't have hesitated to slash up the cute little Card Mistress. He did not get to become the King of the Hong Kong Underworld with mercy or hesitation."

"Why are you with them? What are you gaining from all this?" demanded Kai.

Kara gazed up at Kai with her pale violet eyes with long golden lashes framing them. "Kai, you and I are alike. We're both survivalists."

"What does that mean?" Kai gripped Kara by her thin shoulders.

"Your girlfriend is watching—you don't want her to misunderstand." Kara knocked off his hands and walked back into the classroom.

Slowly, Kai turned around to see Meilin standing at the end of the hallway, holding a tray with little cookies. He half expected her to fling the tray at his head. Instead, she walked up to him with a smile. "Do you want to try my fresh-baked oatmeal cookies? I just finished home economics class, and I had some left over cookies."

Kai took a cookie and bit into it. "It's good."

"I know—I got an A on the assignment," replied Meilin.

"You look like you want to ask me something," said Kai.

"Well, do you have any explanations for me?" Meilin asked, still with a smile.

"What exactly do you want to know?"

Meilin was completely serious now. "Who exactly is this Rido-senpai, if that is even her real name?"

"You heard of the last remaining Reed that has joined alliance with the Li Clan?" Kai said. Meilin nodded vaguely. "That's her."

"What? I thought the last Reed would be some old man," replied Meilin, trying to laugh and finding she could not. "Miho said she used to go to the same school as you way back. She used to go by a different name then."

"Kamura Karin." Kai paused. He seemed to be vaguely surprised that she knew about it. "We went to Eitoukou Academy together. She was in junior high when I was in sixth grade."

"Karin…" Meilin bit her lower lip. The mystery girl's name that Kai murmured in his sleep. "And your relationship to her then?"

A sardonic smile came over his lips and his eyes turned a steely gray. "You're being nosy today, Mei-chan."

She would have asked further. But she was afraid that he would answer that Kamura Karin was the person he loved.

******

"You don't have to walk me home," said Sakura to Tomoyo as they walked down cherry blossom lane, which was now a lane of trees with bare branches.

"I'm not going to leave you alone after that Li Leiyun person threatened you like that," stated Tomoyo. "I can't believe he had the nerve to show up at our school. Did he hurt you? What did he say?"

It was rare to see her best friend this angry, and Sakura smiled gratefully. "He was just trying to intimidate me—but it didn't scare me. See, I'm fine."

Tomoyo frowned. "I don't trust him one bit—he had this ruthless air about him. Which is funny because his expression and mannerisms are rather gentlemanly." In fact, Leiyun seemed to be the opposite of Syaoran, who was rash and crass at times, but exuded a sense of dignity and honor. But she would not mention this to Sakura.

"I'm not afraid of Li Leiyun or that wretched Li Clan of his," stated Sakura out loud.

"Oh? Is that so?" said a drawl voice from down the street. "I thought your knees would be clattering and you would be crying on your bed. But you seem overly self-confident, Card Mistress."

Sakura paled at the voice of Li Leiyun. Her knees were shaking—whenever Leiyun was near by, the air seemed chillier. While Leiyun had never physically harmed her, his mere presence petrified her, and she did not know why.

"I guess you are ready for a battle against me," Leiyun said, hands moving towards the hilt of his sword—the Five Force Sword. "The strongest one is the rightful owner of the Clow."

Her voice failed her. Sakura gulped, fumbling to find her star key hanging from her neck. There Li Leiyun stood with his silver hair and ice-blue eyes, a genuine smile on his face. Not an arrogant smirk, nor a condescending grin. It was a bright smile, as if he was happy to see her. He was in a silver cheongsam, and a large sword was sheathed to his waist. Standing to his left was Li Jinyu, in stark black, in contrast to Leiyun's silver.

"Please leave this one to me, Leiyun. You don't have to waste your energy on the likes of her," stated a new voice. It was the third unidentified person who had remained silent last time, behind Li Leiyun and Jinyu, the Black Dragon.

"If you put it that way," said Leiyun with a crooked smile. "After all, it was originally your mission."

"Jinyu can leave also. I can handle it by myself. I will bring back the Clow Cards for the Clan," said the voice from the shadows.

Sakura squinted into the darkness to the owner of that pleasantly smooth, nostalgic voice.

Leiyun turned around. "Jin, let us leave this to Syaoran." The silver and black one retreated for the night.

Sakura found herself facing a tall boy with dark chestnut brown hair, dressed in a strange Chinese robe of green. Her heart was beating rapidly. Was it the fear of danger? Or was it a sense of déja-vu. _This feeling…_ _what a familiar sensation._

The boy called "Syaoran" stepped out of the shadows. Ah, she had seen him before. Sakura squinted her eyes. The wind swept through his dark brown hair, and she glimpsed eyes glowing like burnt out ember in the dark. He was the boy at Eitoukou High School, the one playing the violin. Why was he here? She absorbed the crest of three white marks on the black circle and the red-tasseled sword by his waist.

Tomoyo had instantly recognized Syaoran's voice the moment he had spoken—she had been suspicious since the other night, when everyone had been focused on Li Leiyun. There had been a third figure behind Li Jinyu, the Protector that had not moved nor spoken. In this situation, Tomoyo could only nervously glance back between Sakura and Syaoran. It had been over half a year since Tomoyo had last seen Syaoran—she hadn't seen him in Hong Kong back in March. He was taller, more darkly handsome than she recalled him to be. For the first time, Tomoyo saw the man in Syaoran that she had once pictured and failed to fully envision. Slowly, Tomoyo stared back at Sakura. No, it wasn't just Syaoran. Sakura too was taller and more woman than girl now. It finally occurred to Tomoyo that Sakura might have been right, and back at the Kumatori mountains, it really could have been Syaoran who had rescued Sakura. Nonetheless, she did not set her camcorder down. Perhaps seeing Syaoran face to face again would trigger Sakura's memory of him. Tomoyo shook her head. Then again, maybe it was best for Sakura not to remember him.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked in a shaky voice. "W-what do you want?"

"Hand over the Clow," the boy stated in a low voice. His expression didn't change.

"Why do you want the Clo—I mean Sakura Cards?" Sakura demanded. "

"It doesn't matter, does it?" he asked. "I would prefer you hand them over to me when I ask."

Sakura lifted her chin up defiantly. "Or else?"

"Or I will have to take it by force," he replied softly into her ear. His breath tickled her cheek.

When had the mysterious boy closed the gap between them? His left arm snaked around her waist, and he slipped the Sakura Book out of her pocket before she could even push him away.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed, grabbing the boy by his right arm. "Give it back to me." She reached out to grab it out of his hand.

But with his left hand, he raised the stolen book way above his hand, out of her reach. In frustration, Sakura yanked the boy's right arm. He grimaced. Sakura stared at the stone-face shatter, then realized that his right arm was bandaged. _That's right—he had it bandaged on that day in the music room also. _He used her moment of hesitation to leap back and then run off into the night.

Sakura ran after him for a second, but realized there was no trace of him anywhere. She sank down on her knees. The reality of what had just occurred hadn't sunk into her yet. When Tomoyo ran up to catch up with her, Sakura was still in a state of bewilderment.

"Sakura-chan, what just happened?" Tomoyo said. "What did Syao—I mean that guy do to you?"

"He… stole the Sakura Cards," Sakura replied slowly, as if she was just realizing what had happened herself. "He just grabbed it away from me… and I forgot to even release my staff. I forgot I had magic."

"Eh?" Tomoyo's mouth dropped. "How is that even possible?" _And why, Syaoran?_

******

There was an immediate emergency meeting held at the Hiiragizawa residence, called forth by Tomoyo, who spent no time getting in touch with Eriol.

The usual crew was gathered in the large study. Miara was absent since she had already gone to bed, but Mizuki Kaho had already been at the house when Eriol received Tomoyo's call. Yue had flown over from the hospital and Kero-chan from the Kinomoto residence. Tomoyo's chauffeur had dropped them off at Eriol's house, but it took all of Tomoyo's strength to drag along a stunned Sakura. Even now, she sat on the sofa, dazed as Tomoyo related what had happened. As Sakura stared off into space, Tomoyo mouth to everyone, "Syaoran's back!"

"Eh, no way!" exclaimed Miho, looking up from her laptop—she was in the midst of editing her article.

"I wonder if Meilin or Kai knew," remarked Yue. After all, Kai seemed to have inside dibs on the Clan, and Meilin was the boy's cousin.

Nobody had remembered to call either of them in the chaos.

"So, basically this mysterious boy came along and just snatched away the Sakura Cards from you?" asked level-headed Suppi-chan.

Sakura just nodded. Then she stood up.

"What's wrong?" everyone asked, jumping up.

"Nothing," she replied staidly. "Bathroom." Everybody sat down again, dabbing sweat from their brows.

After Sakura walked out of the room, Kero-chan turned to Eriol. _"How could this happen?_ Shouldn't we have sensed his presence back in Japan?"

"Unfortunately, without his powers, it's impossible to recognize his presence," remarked Nakuru. "Or else Eriol would have noticed right away."

"Either way, it seems as if Li Syaoran is finally back," remarked Eriol mildly.

"Yes, we've already figured that out," Kero-chan snapped. "I'm asking, how did that little Brat (well, not so little now) manage to steal the Sakura Cards?"

"Well, Sakura's bind to the Cards is weaker at the moment. Of course, in the situation where she has her original star powers, Li Syaoran would never have been able to take the cards forcefully from Sakura. However, in the current situation, the Cards themselves are in turmoil because their Mistress' powers derive from the moon. If you recall correctly, Syaoran has also temporarily been owner of the Clow Cards, and furthermore, has no problem wielding them." Eriol paused.

"So, are you saying that these former Clow Cards feel some affinity to that Brat or something, more so than Sakura-chan?" Kero-chan demanded.

"I wouldn't be too worried. It's not like the Cards have chosen a new master. Only Yue can appoint the new master to the Cards," replied Eriol.

"Not worry too much?" Kero-chan's beady black eyes bulged. "My Card Mistress almost died from sealing the Plague, lost all her star powers, got her heart broken by some obnoxious successor to the Li Clan and currently had the Sakura Cards _stolen _from the same obnoxious bloke, and you're telling me not to worry?"

Tomoyo cleared her throat. Everyone turned to her. "I—I don't mean to interrupt. But I'm more concerned as to why Syaoran-kun is back in Japan all of a sudden."

"There's a Li delegation in Japan," said Yue. "They planted a Li doctor in Kinhoshi Hospital to keep an eye on Touya and Yukito."

"Eh?" Kero-chan gaped. "You never mentioned that before."

"I don't know if Syaoran is back voluntarily or involuntarily, but either way, he is at the mercy of the Clan Elders' mission instructions. What ever that is," stated Yue.

"Wait, one more question—Syaoran-kun didn't seem surprised when Sakura-chan didn't recognize him," stated Tomoyo with a frown over her forehead. "It seemed as if he already knew that she had forgotten him."

"Well, there can only be two options," said Eriol. "Either this is not their first encounter since Syaoran came back to Japan—we don't know when that was, since I cannot sense his aura anymore. Or the second option is that he has an informant from amidst us."

Miho glanced around those in the room suspiciously. No, nobody here seemed to be capable of being a Li spy.

"Li Meilin is his cousin. And she conveniently showed up at the beginning of this semester," Yue began. "That's suspicious."

"No, Meilin-chan is our close friend," Tomoyo stated in defense.

"Then who?" asked Nakuru.

Miho scowled. "It must be that good-for-nothing brother of mine. It's something he would do."

Tomoyo couldn't disagree because she also knew that Kai was close to Syaoran—furthermore, Kai might be the only person who might have had access to communicate with Syaoran. After all, Kai had been treated in the Li hospital in Hong Kong for months.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Kero-chan, who had calmed down a bit.

"Sakura-san hasn't truly grasped what it means to lose the Cards yet," Eriol said somberly. "From now on, things will be very difficult for her now that the Li Clan has finally gotten their hands on the Sakura Cards."

"I don't get it," Tomoyo said sorrowfully. "How could Syaoran, out of anybody, betray Sakura-chan?"

Eriol stared up at her with grave midnight blue eyes. "I guess you have not seen the true nature of the Li Clan yet."

The door opened and Sakura returned to the study. Everybody fell silent. She bit her lips and picked up her bag. Her friends had been talking behind her back again—they had been doing that a lot recently. "I'm sorry—I'm not feeling well. I think I'll head back home. I'll try to come up with a solution, so I apologize for inconveniencing everyone." She bowed her head down low to hide the tears welling up in her eyes.

Tomoyo jumped up. "I'll ask my chauffeur to give you a ride—"

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo-chan. I'd like to be alone," said Sakura quietly.

When Sakura left, Kero-chan glared at Eriol. "Well, don't you have a plan?"

Mizuki Kaho, who had been silent until this point, spoke out. "It seems to me rather fortunate that this happened while Sakura has forgotten who Li Syaoran is. Otherwise, I can't imagine what sort of mental and emotional state Sakura would have been in right now at having a close friend betray her. With the Sakura Cards in the Li Clan's hands, it would be difficult to reclaim them, especially as Tomoyo pointed out that the Li Clan Protector Li Jinyu is here. What we need to find out is the motive of the Li Clan, whether their objective was the Sakura Cards or whether that was just an intermediary step. Meanwhile, we need to be more alert of dark forces, because only Sakura, at the moment, can seal them. Without the help of the Cards, it'll be a difficult feat. We need to be on the watch now that Sakura is the most vulnerable she has ever been."

Tomoyo frowned. "I never thought that I would say that I'm almost relieved Sakura lost her memory. Out of anybody, I always thought I could trust Syaoran."

"I knew from the beginning we could not trust him," muttered Kero-chan.

******

Li Syaoran, probationary Chosen One. walked into the Li mansion and flung the Sakura Cards on the study table that Leiyun was seated at. Jinyu and Kara were not in sight for a change.

Leiyun stared at the cards and looked up at Syaoran. "Good job," he said with a crooked smile. "I didn't expect you to do it… so quickly."

"It wasn't a hard feat," replied Syaoran crisply. "It's not like the Card Mistress can really stand in the way of anything the Li Clan wants."

"That's true. It would have been a matter of time. You saved us all a lot of hassle, Syaoran. The Elders will be very pleased with the news when I tell them." Leiyun placed a hand on the sun emblem on the face of the Clow. "Go get some rest now. You have school tomorrow, don't you?"

At this, Syaoran scowled. "What was your intention of sending me to that school?"

Leiyun blinked back. "Why, Eitoukou Academy is only the best school in the district, and Li's only take the best. No other intention at all." He tilted his head with a smile. "Of course, Kara's over at Seijou, so there's no need for you to be over there. She can keep an eye on the Card Mistress on her own. It would be awkward and all when dear Sakura-chan seems to have forgotten you completely. Even after that heart-warming letter she wrote you saying that she would wait. How cruel of her. Granted it seems like a dark force has taken hold of her memory."

"Either way, we were not on good terms when we parted, whether she remembers me or not," said Syaoran staidly. "This is for the better."

"True. Essentially, you betrayed her when you took the Clow from her," stated Leiyun. "I must say, I'm impressed, Syaoran. You pulled yourself together very well—the Elders would be pleased. You must be a true Li after all." He stroked the golden Cerberus engraving on the face of the Clow.

After Syaoran left, Leiyun turned around and walked through the back door, down to the basement. The basement had been refurbished into a somewhat creepy den—Kara had been in charge of the interior design and the furniture was antique and the tapestry seemed quite ancient. Leiyun wrinkled his nose in disdain.

Jinyu was seated at one end of a long oak table, reading a Chinese scroll (but he could have been napping since Jin oftentimes slept with his eyes open). Kara, in a long-sleeved black lace shirt and silver cross earrings gleaming in her ears, had Tarot Cards spread out across the table. At least she looked at home in the Gothic environment.

"Kara, where do you find all these hideous tapestries?" Leiyun said, pushing aside a black velvet drape to enter the den.

"Aren't they lovely?" asked Kara, pointing to one behind him. "That one's from the Reign of Terror in France—it depicts Marie Antoinette at the guillotine. The one next to it with the unicorns is said to be from Queen Mary of Scotland's castle. You know. Bloody Mary."

"Jin, we can report to the Elders tomorrow that we have obtained the Clow," Leiyun said, refusing to look behind him.

"Your cousin really managed to get the Clow Cards?" Kara asked, gathering her Tarot cards into a stack. "How?"

"I have to admit that I was a bit surprised as well," said Leiyun. "Though the Card Mistress isn't the most powerful opponent out there, Syaoran doesn't have powers at all. And he seems to harbor a soft spot for the Card Mistress. But he went and did it without hesitation."

Kara blinked. "I guess he was serious about proving his loyalty to the Clan after all. Well, can we see what it looks like?"

Leiyun tossed the Clow book onto the table, making a face at the cover. "Yes, it is alarmingly pink."

Hesitantly, Kara ran a finger on the golden sun emblem on the face of the Clow. An electric current ran through the tip of her fingers. She stared up at Leiyun. "I can't get the book to open."

"I know." Leiyun stared at the pink book grimly. "I haven't been able to open it either. We can keep that minor detail from the Elders for now. We'll find a way to use the Cards in due time."

"Do you think the Card Mistress cast some sort of spell upon it?" asked Kara. "That's pretty clever of her."

"I doubt it," replied Leiyun. "It seems more like the Cards' assertion of who their true master is. But Syaoran successfully stole the cards from the Card Mistress. It means that he has as much right to the cards as her at least. He should never have been able to take the cards from their Mistress forcibly, otherwise."

Kara's mouth dropped. "This was all planned. You got Syaoran to steal the cards because you knew something like this might happen."

"It only makes sense. When I first met this Card Mistress, I was surprised at how she used the power of the moon, and she doesn't even seem to be aware of whose power she is reeking of. Syaoran gave up his powers to her. I was puzzled at first, as to what had happened to his powers. I'd never seen something like it," Leiyun said. "He must have transferred his powers to her for one reason or another."

"Something about capturing the Plague," replied Kara vaguely. "So, your silly cousin transferred all his powers to the Card Mistress, and that's why he's powerless now? How foolish."

Leiyun cleared his throat. "I was thinking it was rather noble and chivalric of him. I raised him to be a gentleman after all."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Jin tells me the boy's miserable at Eitoukou—I don't even blame him. Students there are rich brats. Why did you send him there?"

"To keep him out of trouble, of course. His heart might waiver if he's in the same school as the cute little Card Mistress," Leiyun replied. He gazed at Kara with a sudden thought. "I forgot you went to Eitoukou for a while, Kara. You used to go by another name then, didn't you?"

"Kamura Karin." Kara smiled slightly.

"Did you ever tell me where you got your name 'Kara' from?" asked Leiyun.

"It was a nickname someone once coined for me," replied Kara with a far off look on her pale violet eyes. "He abbreviated my last name Kamura to Ka-ra."

Leiyun chuckled. "So, even an ice princess like you had a friend back then?"

******

The next day at school, Sakura sat blankly in her chair, not taking notes during lecture and wordless during break.

Finally, a frustrated Eron spun sideways on his seat and turned Sakura. "What's wrong with you? You look like you haven't slept a wink last night, and your notebook is blank—look, you wrote down the date and that's it."

"The Li Clan. They took the Sakura Cards," said Sakura numbly.

Eron's eyes bulged out. "Come with me. We have to talk." He grabbed Sakura by the wrist, dragging her up to the roof deck where they might have some privacy. She didn't protest and followed him up the steps without a word. They were greeted by a blast of chilling autumn wind.

"Eron-kun…" Sakura said slowly. "I failed as a Card Mistress. I couldn't even protect my own Cards."

"How did they steal it from you?" Eron gripped her by the shoulders urgently. "Did they do anything to you? You're not injured, are you?"

"He just reached over and grabbed them from me. And I couldn't even stop him." Sakura looked down at her feet.

"Who?"

"Some Li wearing green robes," replied Sakura. "He just took them. I was afraid to call on the Cards. Because if I messed up again, that would prove that I'm not a qualified Card Mistress. So I just stood there, unable to fight back."

Eron watched pools of tears form in Sakura's eyes. What was he supposed to do with a crying girl? To his surprise, Sakura flung herself into his chest. The only girl he had ever comforted in his arms before was his sister. Her shoulders seemed so frail. How could Clow Reed be so cruel and let such a slight girl bear the curse of the Great Five? Why did someone so genuinely warm-hearted and peace-loving have to be involved in the epicenter of this great chaos that caused her nothing but misery and pain? Awkwardly, he stroked her back. "They must have been taken from you for a reason. But you are the rightful Card Mistress. Clow Reed chose you because you are the best suited for the job. So, the cards will most definitely return."

"What if they don't?" asked Sakura. "Remember how I refused to use the Cards for a while after the Plague? I shunned my duties as Card Mistress then. That's why I'm being punished now. First, with not being able to heal Miho's mother's eyes, and my powers becoming unstable. And now, the Cards have left me."

"The Cards haven't left you," Eron said. "You abandoned them. There's a difference."

Sakura stared up at Eron's golden-flecked hazel eyes. Those eyes that she had often thought were distant and mysterious were filled with nothing but sympathy. His hands were now gently brushing away the tears from her eyes. "I didn't fight to protect the cards."

"That's right. But it's not too late to show them that you do want them… You can fight to gain them back and let them know that you didn't abandon them, that you are the rightful Card Mistress." With a lopsided grin, he added, "After all, you are the enemy chosen by the Dark Ones."

******

That night, Sakura lay slumped over her bed. She stared at a photograph of her mother in her Seijou High uniform—back then, the girls uniforms were sailor uniforms. _What would you have done in a situation like this, okaa-san?_ She reached from underneath her bed a wooden box. What was it? It looked vaguely familiar. Perhaps a childhood gadget? It certainly looked battered. Carefully, she opened the box. The faint twinkling of "Swan Lake" filled the room. It was a music box. Inside, there was a yellowed letter. It was her mother's letter. _That's right. Miara-san gave it to me at my junior high graduation._ There was a crumbled piece of cloth in the music box too. She turned back to the letter and carefully unfolded it. The paper smelled musky, perhaps with a dab of her mother's perfume. And her mother's beautiful handwriting in black ink filled the page. Leaning back against her bed, Sakura reread the contents of the letter. She remembered the last time she had read it, her heart had been hurting so much. But whatever the ache had been, she had forgotten it already. Time numbed all feelings.

She read the last paragraph carefully.

"_There are many wiser than me in the world, and at this young age, I have nothing to leave you, dear Sakura, but a sixteen-year-old's words on love. I cannot pretend to know any more than I actually do, but what I know with certainty is that when all else fails you, Sakura, trust your heart. And trust the ones that have always been by your side. There are times in life when you are afraid of trusting, and you end up losing chances. Life is too brief, too transitory to miss a given opportunity simply because you cannot allow your heart to trust. You cannot return to the past, you can't undo what is already done. All you can do is continue looking forward. So, Sakura, grow up to be a magnificent, lovely young lady. But most importantly, all I want for you is to be able to be confident in who you are, Sakura. Never lose your smile, for at the end of a storm will come a rainbow. I will always watch over you, my darling daughter. I love you…_ _One last word to leave to you… Things may seem confusing for you at the moment, but everything will be revealed in its own time. Seek for the Eye of the Dragon, and you will find answers."_

There was a gentle knock outside, and the door opened. Yukito brought into Sakura's room a plate of pudding. "Dessert for Sakura-chan!"

"Yukito-san!" Sakura said with a weak smile. She tucked the letter into the music box and pushed it underneath her bed again. "Are you and onii-chan back from the hospital?"

"We're just dropping by because Touya needs to do some laundry," said Yukito. "What's wrong, Sakura-chan? You look concerned about something?"

"Can I talk to Yue-san please?" Sakura asked.

Yukito nodded and transformed into long, silver-haired Yue with his slanted eyes and cold demeanor. Overnight, Yue had been thinking long and hard as to what to tell his Mistress. After all, he had been the one who had appointed her new owner of the Clow Cards. "I heard from Cerberus that you've been worried over not being able to use the Veil to recover Miara-san's vision. It was not something within your control anyway. But you lost confidence in yourself, and consequently, you let the Sakura Cards be taken away by the Li Clan."

"But there is something wrong with me, isn't there? My powers just gave out on me in the mountains—it's been weird since the Plague," Sakura burst out. "Kero-chan and Eriol-kun will tell me everything's all right, so that I wouldn't worry. But Yue-san, Yue-san would be truthful to me, won't you?"

Yue stared at his mistress with narrowed silver eyes. "If you feel there is something wrong with your powers, it's your job as Card Mistress to improve your own concentration and hone your skills to control them."

Kero-chan flew out from his drawer and screeched, "How dare you say such harsh things to Sakura-chan?"

"Kero-chan, weren't you asleep?" asked Sakura.

"Cerberus, you're too lenient on her—that's why her skills don't improve at all," replied Yue. "It's the truth."

"Yue, how can you—" Kero-chan raised a fisted paw into the air.

"Kero-chan, stop it. Yue-san is right." Sakura said, burying her head between her knees. "It's all my fault that I lost the Sakura Cards."

"Why is it your fault?" demanded Kero-chan. "It's that Brat's fault!"

"It is your fault," Yue said to Sakura with directness. "I appointed you as Card Mistress of the Clow Cards six years ago, entrusting you to protect the Clow with your life. It was a contract with you and the Cards. But you failed to keep that contract; thus, you have no right to the Sakura Cards—if we can call them that when you are no longer their mistress."

"Sakura-chan will always be the one and only Card Mistress!" exclaimed Kero-chan.

"Well, then she better act like the Card Mistress that I bowed down to and accepted over Clow Reed," replied Yue in his steely voice. "Well then, have a good evening. Your brother is looking for Yukito." He swept out of the room then transformed.

"That Yue! He always had a sharp tongue—he doesn't mean it all. He's just being grumpy," stated Kero-chan.

"No. Everything Yue-san said is true," said Sakura exuding a grim aura. "I failed the Sakura Cards."

"How is Sakura doing?" Touya asked Yukito when he came down the stairs. He sat in the living room, folding up clean shirts. "Outo-san is already sleeping—he has a breakfast seminar tomorrow—but he told me that he's worried about that troublesome little ogre."

Yukito sat on the couch, next to the basket of fresh laundry. "Not very well… I shouldn't have let Yue do the speaking—he made her feel worse, I believe."

"Sometimes the truth is what you need to hear," replied Touya.

"Perhaps."

Touya sighed. "Do you remember when we first met the Brat?"

"Syaoran? Yes, he was trying to take the Clow Cards from Sakura, and you popped up and lifted him up by his collar with your scary scowl," replied Yukito.

"And then he kicked me in the arm and took a fighting stance with the most ferocious glare I have ever seen from a ten year old." Touya smiled ruefully. "Goodness knows what would have happened if you didn't show up that moment with your pork buns."

Yukito raised a silver eyebrow. "Surely you wouldn't have beaten up an elementary kid half your height?"

"No, I'm pretty sure he would have beaten _me_ up," replied Touya reluctantly. "I'm strong, but it's not like I had official martial arts training since birth."

"You're a karate black-belt and kendo champion," Yukito reminded. "Though I admit Syaoran was an intimidating kid. Poor thing—he's been on your black list ever since that first encounter. He never stood a chance to get on your good books after being caught bullying Sakura-chan; not even after saving her numerous times."

"But that first time I met him, I thought 'this boy is strong,'" stated Touya. "Stronger than me. At that point, I have never met somebody who I believed was stronger than me. And I realized that if he is at age ten so incredibly strong, what would he be like in another five years, ten years?"

"You know Sakura became equally if not stronger than him," remarked Yukito.

"I know," replied Touya. "Years ago, they just completely surpassed my estimation on how powerful they would become. And it scared me."

"That Sakura no longer needed your protection or that Sakura herself didn't realize how strong she is?" asked Yukito.

"Both. But mostly that I could see a parallel in the increase of powers between Sakura and the Brat. When he was gone, Sakura's powers stayed stagnant. And when he returned, her powers surged again. And especially that summer we were in England, Sakura's aura became unbelievably brilliant while we were gone."

"But now, he's gone, and he no longer has powers. And Sakura's powers have been unstable. I don't know if Clow Reed had foreseen this, but at this rate, the fight against the Dark Ones will become very difficult." Yukito stacked up the neatly folded towels. Touya had a very roundabout way of admitting that Li Syaoran was an integral part of Sakura's life, and that without him, Sakura would never have developed.

"It's a fight I never wanted her to be involved in, in the first place," remarked Touya.

"Touya, I think you should know," began Yukito.

"Know what?"

"Li Syaoran is back."

"What?" demanded Touya with a menacing scowl. "You're joking, right?"

Yukito set aside the laundry and gazed into Touya's eyes. "He's supposedly the one who stole the Sakura Cards from Sakura-chan."

Touya jumped up to his feet, hands clenched into fists. "I'm going to kill him. Where is he?"

"Calm down, Touya. This is Sakura's battle against him. It is not your place to interfere. You said so yourself. That Sakura grows most when she is facing him," said Yukito.

"I don't care if he saved Sakura's life back in February—if he makes her cry, I will break every bone in his body and throw him into the river," said Touya through gritted teeth. "I would make him regret ever setting foot in Japan again."

"Ah, this stressful situation is making me hungry again." Yukito stood up with a forced smile. "More pudding?"

"I will grind him up and make him into pudding," Touya continued.

Yukito sighed. "Maybe I'll heat up some pork buns as well."

"Mince him up and make him into dumpling," added Touya with a definitive punch.

******

Autumn in Japan was considerably chillier than Hong Kong. Li Syaoran had always taken attending school as part of his duty. That was until he transferred to Tomoeda Elementary. He never had friends at his school in Hong Kong. The only reason he had been enrolled in Tomoeda Elementary was because the new Card Captor was a student there; furthermore, the Clan had arranged for him to be enrolled in the same class as Kinomoto Sakura. There was no such thing as chance. But, perhaps it had been chance that he had been assigned to sit directly behind her.

"Stop following me around," snapped Syaoran, turning around on the steps to the gleaming white Eitoukou building to face Jinyu who had been quietly tailing him. "It wasn't my idea to attend this school. I don't know what Leiyun was thinking. Haven't I proved my loyalty? I've stolen the Clow Cards, I go to school, I go back home straight after school and do my homework. Don't you have anything better to do than to follow a high schooler around?"

Jinyu, dressed in all black, looked up at him with eyes that matched the color of the changing ginko tree leaves. "It was the Elders' orders for me to keep an eye on you. Don't mind me. Do as you please, and I won't get in your way."

Scowling, Syaoran stomped off into the school.

Syaoran stared at his geometry textbook blankly, blocking out all the incessant chattering around him. Really, he thought the Seijou students had been loud enough, but if anything Eitoukou students who prided themselves as being the cream of the crop elite, were worse. He glanced out the window. Out of the corner of his eyes, he thought he saw a black figure disappear behind trees.

The classroom door opened and a tall man with cropped hair and wearing a pin-striped blue suit entered the classroom.

"Hello class—your math teacher took a maternity leave, therefore I will be your new math teacher for the rest of the semester," announced teacher.

Syaoran looked up at the sound of the pleasantly familiar voice. His mouth dropped.

The new teacher wrote him name on the board and bowed to the class. "Nice to meet you all. My name is Terada Yoshiyuki. Let us have a great semester together!"

During break, the girls were giggling among themselves. "The new math teacher is rather handsome."

"He looks so serious," replied a girl with pigtails.

"I wonder if he's single?"

One of the girls, Hanamori Fuko, looked around and said, "Didn't you hear rumors about Terada-sensei? I heard that he used to teach at Seijou."

"Eh, that loser school," said a boy with glasses. "Why did he leave there?"

"I heard her had an affair with a student," stated Fuko. "And he got kicked out."

"Eh? I thought Terada-sensei looked like the shy type—you never can tell by looking at a person!" squealed the girl with pigtails.

"How lecherous—with his student of all people. I hope the girl got punished for creating such a scandal," said that the boy with glasses.

Unable to withhold himself, Syaoran slammed his book shut with a bam. Everyone looked up, startled. They had forgotten he was sitting there.

"What's wrong, Li-kun?" asked Fuko.

"Don't just assume things about people you don't know," said Syaoran, sweeping up his book-bag and throwing it over his shoulder. He stormed out the classroom.

"Li-kun's so scary," muttered another one of the girls.

"Where is he from again? Hong Kong?" asked the boy with glasses.

"I think he's awfully handsome though—or would be if he's not scowling all the time. Pity he's so antisocial," said Fuko with a sigh.

"Where do you think he got his arm injury? Do you think he got into some fight?" asked her friend.

"Who knows… I think it's best not to get involved with him—he seems sort of dangerous. Hey guys, do you remember Tanaka-senpai?" Fuko stated.

"You mean the great Tanaka-sama?" asked the girl with pigtails; all of them had been at Eitoukou from elementary days.

"I heard he transferred to Seijou—my friend who goes there, Rei-chan, told me," said Fuko.

"Really? Why did Tanaka-senpai transfer to that loser school? Wasn't he like really smart?" asked the boy with glasses. Similar to Seijou, Eitoukou had an escalator system and most students had been there since elementary. And those who were there all remembered the school's golden boy, archery champion Tanaka Mikai without doubt.

"Supposedly his sister goes to Seijou Junior High," replied Fuko.

"Eh, he had a sister? I always wondered what happened to him after he left in the middle of sixth grade," said the pigtailed girl.

"Humph, I heard he got expelled after he got caught having a relationship with this older girl," whispered the boy with glasses.

"He didn't seem like that sort of type," stated Fuko. "I heard he got a scholarship to study abroad."

The glasses girl stated, "Really? I think he probably became a rebel and the boss of some underground organization—he was uber-smart, and had a great shooting range, you know; government officials were looking to recruit him and all. He probably wears a black leather jacket and has a regent hairstyle, and goes around on a motorcycle."

The others glanced at each other after the last suggestion then burst out in laughter.

At this, Syaoran, still outside the class door, almost snickered. Then, he walked off in order to find a quiet place to study.

Syaoran found Terada-sensei sitting alone in the teacher's lounge.

"Li-kun… I didn't expect to see you in my class," said Terada-sensei looking up from his schedule planner to his former best mathematics scholar.

"Same here, Terada-sensei," replied Syaoran, narrowing his eyes. "I wouldn't have expected you to come teach at Eitoukou."

"Well, various circumstances lead to…" Terada-sensei trailed off. "I heard you defending me earlier. Thank you."

"It's nothing," muttered Syaoran. "I don't care about your personal matters. I know you're a good teacher and that's what's important."

"To the point as usual, aren't you, Li-kun?" Terada-sensei smiled sadly. "We were very sad to lose you from our class last spring. I never thought I would have you as my student again though. But there must be a reason why I meet you here again at this place."

"Perhaps, sensei," replied Syaoran. Terada-sensei had always been his favorite teacher, and it was somewhat a relief to see a familiar face in this unfamiliar school.

Terada-sensei's face brightened. "Li-kun, you were the captain of the soccer team back in junior high. I'm actually the new soccer coach, and was recruiting members. I think you would be a great asset to the team."

"I don't think I will be joining any clubs here," said Syaoran. "I mean, I have many other obligations and don't think I will have time for after school activities."

"That's too bad," Terada-sensei sighed. "The Eitoukou team is decent overall, but our offense is still weak. The team could use a strong striker like you, especially in the game against Seijou next week. I won't be able to attend that match, so I'm worried for the team."

Syaoran glanced out the teacher's lounge window and replied absentmindedly, "Maybe I can find some time to fit it into my schedule then."

*****

"Hurry, Sakura-chan. We need to get changed for the soccer match," said Chiharu, dragging Sakura along to the girls' locker room. Ever since Sakura had temped for the cheerleading team for the Eitoukou competition, she had somehow been assimilated into the squad.

Sakura adjusted the sky-blue uniform with white stripes and looked in the locker room mirror before walking out to catch up with her teammates. School and cheerleading took her mind off the immediate problems. She passed by the boy's locker room, where Eron-kun came out in the navy blue Seijou soccer uniform. His long blue-violet hair was loose, and he held a white band between his teeth as he bent over to tie his shoe laces.

"Eron-kun, when did you join the soccer team?" Sakura asked.

"Beginning of fall semester," replied Eron. "I needed to get back in shape after summer break." He dropped his hair-tie as he spoke, and he picked it up and fumbled to tie his hair back in a tight ponytail.

"Ah, you missed a piece," said Sakura, pointing to a loose piece of hair.

"I did?" Eron tried again to tie it, and the elastic of his tie snapped. "Shoot."

"Wait—" Sakura untied the sky-blue ribbon from her head then reached over to Eron's hair. "May I?"

Eron nodded, awkwardly standing as Sakura stood behind him.

Carefully, Sakura gathered Eron's hair back and tied it tightly with the blue ribbon. "There! All set."

Eron shifted uncomfortably. "T-thanks."

"Do you have a game today?" Sakura asked.

"With Eitoukou," replied Eron.

"Really? Then I'll be cheering for you." Sakura smiled.

Quickly, Eron turned his head away from her so that she could not see him blushing.

"The Eitoukou students have arrived!" exclaimed Naoko. She peered at the large crowd seated on the bleachers around the soccer field. It was full house. "This is going to be an exciting game! I heard that Eitoukou has the best-looking sports teams."

"That doesn't change that they're stuck-up," muttered Chiharu with a scowl—she was still bitter about losing in the cheerleading competition to them.

"Sakura-chan looks so cute in her cheerleading uniform!" squealed Tomoyo with her camcorder queued.

"Hoe-e, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said, trying to hide behind her silver pompoms.

"Look, our team is out," Rika exclaimed.

"Oh, Eron-kun looks so handsome in the soccer uniform. He really looks good in blue," stated Naoko. She pushed her round glasses up her nose. "Hey, isn't his hair tied with a cheerleader's ribbon? It's the same sky-blue color."

"Sakura-chan, what happened to one of your ribbons?" asked Chiharu. Her pigtails were tied with matching sky-blue bows, in uniform with all the other cheerleaders.

"Hoe?" Sakura looked around. "Oh, Yamazaki-kun is there—what position does he play?"

"The Eitoukou soccer team has entered the field," Naoko said. "They're so big!"

"They're not particularly good-looking, in my opinion," asserted Chiharu. "Let's go down to the field, Sakura. We're going to start our routine soon."

"Oh, that boy there is cute. Number 13. The one with the dark brown hair," Naoko pointed out.

The girls looked up. Sakura squinted.

"He looks awfully like Li-kun," Rika remarked. Then she stammered, "I mean, of course he's not in Japan but… Oh, we're not supposed to talk about him…" She hid her face behind her hands and sat down on the bleachers.

Heedless, Sakura had already jumped down the rows of bleachers towards the field, and Chiharu followed after her.

Meilin pushed in between the girls and stared hard at the boy in the black and red uniform. "That _is_ Syaoran!" she exclaimed.

"Meilin-chan, you're here too?" Tomoyo asked.

"You guys have been avoiding me recently, and I was wondering why." Meilin narrowed her eyes. "You guys _knew_ he was back!"

Tomoyo stared into Meilin's eyes. "You honestly didn't know Syaoran-kun was in Japan?"

"Would I be sitting here like this had I known?" Meilin stared at the field. "Why is he on the Eitoukou soccer team…Wait, that means he's going to school there? When…"

Ascertaining that Meilin's surprise was not an act, Tomoyo said, "It seems as if Syaoran-kun is a part of the Li delegation in Japan. And he stole the Sakura Cards."

"He did what?" Meilin turned around with widened amber-red eyes to Tomoyo. "And you kept this all from me?"

"I'm sorry. We didn't know if we could trust you," replied Tomoyo. "By the way, where is Kai-kun?"

"Strange. He was here with me a second ago…" Meilin turned around at the excited crowd around them. Then she turned back to Tomoyo, appalled. "He knew all about this and didn't tell me!"

It had been difficult to slip away from Meilin unnoticed, but stealth was his profession. Mizuki Kai managed to return into the building. There was only one chance to speak to Li Syaoran alone. He grabbed Li Syaoran by the shoulder as he came out of the locker room with the other Eitoukou students. "What do you think you're doing here?" Kai demanded.

Syaoran peeled Kai's hand off his shoulder and turned around. "Kai. Good to see you. I almost didn't recognize you in that get-up." He indicated Kai's impeccably tied necktie and smoothly parted hair.

"I know you stole the Sakura Cards. How can you show your face _here_ out of all places?" Kai frowned. "What exactly is the Li Clan up to now?"

"Aren't you friends with Kara Reed?" Syaoran replied. "She should keep you informed."

"I thought you weren't going to show yourself. Meilin doesn't know you're back," said Kai, ignoring Syaoran's snide comment.

"I'm just here to play soccer," said Syaoran staidly. "Too bad it coincidentally happened to be at Seijou High. It really wasn't my choice. Besides, it's not exactly a secret I'm back in Japan anymore."

Kai narrowed his eyes. "You mean to tell me, you're actually in the Eitoukou Soccer Team?"

"The game is starting soon. I'll talk to you later," stated Syaoran, walking away. "Also, you should let Meilin know that Leiyun wants her to come live with us at the Li mansion."

"Why now all of a sudden?" demanded Kai. "The Clan's never been concerned with her before."

"It's not the Elders' request," replied Syaoran. "It's something that Leiyun would prefer, that's all."

"And what about you?"

"She's our cousin. It doesn't make sense for her to be living alone in Japan when her relatives are here," stated Syaoran.

Now, Kai stared at the person standing in front of him in disbelief. This was not the Syaoran he had seen in Hong Kong, nor the Syaoran back at Kumatori Mountains. There was a hard, impenetrable glean in his eyes, a look that Kai recognized better than anyone else. It was the look he himself had worn back in his early days as Kaitou Magician. "Who _are_ you?" Kai demanded to Syaoran. "Just because Sakura has forgotten you doesn't mean you can do all this crap and get away with it. Eventually, when she regains her memory, she will be more scarred than you can imagine."

Syaoran smiled crookedly. "Well, let us just hope she never regains her memory then." He walked away, to his teammates.

"Go, go, Seijou!" cried out the Seijou cheerleaders lined up on the sidelines in the sky-blue and white uniforms.

"Go, go, Eitoukou!" returned the Eitoukou cheerleaders from the opposite end in their flashy black and red uniforms. They waved gold and red pompoms in the air viciously.

"Sakura-chan, are you all right?" Chiharu whispered as she waved the blue and silver pompom in the air. "You dropped your baton your head during our pre-game routine."

"I'll probably get a small bruise tomorrow on my forehead tomorrow, as usual," replied Sakura, unenthusiastically waving her pompom and kicking up her leg. Since they could not break their formation line, she could not slip away to talk to the Li boy. Besides, he was in the midst of the soccer tournament. It took all of her restraint to not hurdle her baton at his head during the game. She would just have to wait till halftime to speak to him. But she never took her eyes off of him.

Chiharu whispered in between the chant, "I swear, Eitoukou's player 13 looks just like him. If I didn't know he was back in Hong Kong…" She bit her lips, noticing the resentment in Sakura's eyes as she gazed at the soccer player with brown hair and the number 13 in red on his back.

What seemed like the longest 45 minutes passed for Sakura. She had to admit that number 13 was an excellent soccer player. He sprinted across the field faster than any other player and passed to his teammates with great precision. And he made two goals in the first half of the game—that was usually unheard of in a high school game. The first goal was a fabulous, clean shot straight into the top right-hand post of the goal. And the second goal was an unexpected header as three Seijou defense players all lunged towards him. She scowled. Well, he was a professionally trained martial artist probably, since he was a Li; she refused to be impressed.

The score was 2:0. Now, it was Seijou's ball. Nobody had been more surprised than Eron to find Li Syaoran on the opponent team. What was more infuriating was that Syaoran showed no recognition of him. How could he disappear for half a year then show up again nonchalantly in a rival school's soccer team? Eron scared off the Eitoukou player blocking him with the dark aura he began to radiate as he fumed over his archenemy Li Syaoran. Meanwhile, Syaoran tackled and stole the ball from the Seijou team captain. Eron, though he was a striker, ran back into defense. Syaoran was posed to make another goal, but Eron expertly blocked.

"What are you doing back in Japan?" Eron hissed as soon as he was within earshot of Syaoran. "And what the heck are you doing in that ridiculous Eitoukou uniform?"

"I would have enrolled in Seijou if I knew you missed me that much," replied Syaoran, twirling around while dribbling the ball between his feet. "Your skills have improved a bit, vice captain."

From the sidelines, Sakura called out, "Go Seijou! Go Eron-kun!"

"Go, go, Chang Eron!" echoed the other Seijou cheerleaders—everyone knew Eron by name since he was the _bishounen_ of the team and possibly the prettiest Seijou male student.

"If your intention was to make Sakura hate you, you've succeeded," stated Eron, maneuvering his feet between Syaoran and the ball. "Lucky that she lost her memory of you. You weren't even worth remembering I guess." He managed to kick the ball away from Syaoran's feet.

"Good job, Chang!" called out their team captain, Watanabe. "Now get back into formation!"

Eron ran back across the halfway line, unable to finish his conversation with Syaoran.

Yamazaki Takashi, a midfielder, was dribbling the ball across the field. Takashi and Eron were the only freshmen starters on the team. There was one minute left till halftime. An Eitoukou player was blocking Yamazaki-kun—if Seijou didn't marginalize the gap in scores before halftime, there was no way to catch up in the second half of the game.

"Go Yamazaki Takashi! Pass!" cried out Chiharu, desperately waving her pompom in her air.

Then, he made a long-distance shot across the field. Forty-five seconds left till halftime.

"No, there's no one to receive the pass!" groaned Chiharu.

But Eron shot across the field and made a long-distance shot that connected straight from Takashi's pass. The ball hissed in a corner of the opposite goal and then fell to the ground.

There was a roar from the bleachers. The whistle sounded the end of the first half of the game.

"Good job Chang!" cheered his teammates, mobbing him and clapping him on the back. But Eron looked up to the sidelines. Sakura had disappeared.

As soon as break time was announced, Sakura slipped away from the cheerleading squad.

"Sakura-chan, we need to do a routine during the break!" exclaimed Chiharu.

"I'll be right back," said Sakura throwing down her pompoms.

Chiharu nodded understandingly.

Most of the Eitoukou students were huddled together with their captain discussing offense tactics—they didn't seem to have a coach, strange enough. Player number 13 was not amongst them. She looked around. There was a water fountain off the side of the field. He was bent over taking a drink. Evidently he was not friends with any of his teammates, who might have lent him a water bottle. It was as if he knew that she was approaching him. He wiped his mouth with his sleeves then slowly turned around to face her.

Sakura stood once more facing the amber-eyed young man, right hand buried in his black shorts pocket. His chestnut-brown hair was extra tousled by the wind, and his eyes were emotionless. In broad daylight, she realized he was only but her age. He had brown-black eyebrows slanted upwards which made him look like he was permanently angry. Even though he was wearing the black and red Eitoukou soccer uniform, he exuded an aura of smug superiority, same as he did when he was in his ceremonial Chinese robes. How dare he show his face here as if nothing was wrong? But he stared at her coolly without words.

In a civil tone, she began, "My name is Kinomoto Sakura. I am a freshman at Seijou High."

He raised an eyebrow. "Eh?"

"That's how you properly greet a person," replied Sakura. "You don't go up to stranger and randomly take away personal possessions by brute force. It's considered rude in Japan and most places in the world."

"I see," was his calm response.

She bit her lips and her hands were balled into tight fists. "Now, give it back to me!"

"Give what?" he replied. The corner of his lips twitched. "The baton you dropped on your head?"

Her ears turned slightly red—he saw that? How could he joke in this situation? "The Sakura Cards. They're mine!" she replied, louder.

"Well, they're the Li Clan's now." He paused. "Besides, you can barely use your powers properly. You're a failure as a Card Mistress."

Sakura found herself trembling. It was not because she was wearing the short-skirted cheerleading outfit, either. She was trembling in pure fury. The words she most loathed to hear. To have this stranger tell her this… But she stared into his golden-amber eyes. "I don't need to hear that from the likes of you. Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't particularly hate _you_," he replied. "It's not my fault that you are a weak Card Mistress, chosen by Clow Reed or not."

Now, Sakura was really furious. "My powers are unstable right now because I'm still adjusting to the power of the moon—but when my powers return back to normal, I'll show you…but that doesn't matter." Her eyes were blazing like emerald fire. "It doesn't change how I loathe you. You have no right to criticize me. And I _will_ get the Sakura Cards back. You wait and see."

To her greater indignation, he laughed a short, sarcastic chuckle. "You are welcome to try. Now, if you would excuse me, halftime is over." He looked at her straight in the eye. "By the way, my name is Li Syaoran, Chosen One candidate of the Li Clan from Hong Kong. Whether you choose to remember or forget my name is up to you."

After halftime, neither team made anymore goals, and it was an uneventful forty-five minutes. The game ended with Eitoukou's victory, 2 to 1. But the new hero of the game was Eron, since it would have been humiliating for Seijou to not get a single goal on a home game.

"Good job, Eron-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, handing Eron a towel.

"T-thank you," Eron said, wiping his brows. "I'm sorry we lost the game."

"There's next time. Besides, you were marvelous. That goal you made was awesome!" Sakura said.

"I think your ribbon was a good luck charm," said Eron, fingering the end of the sky-blue ribbon. "Ah, I should give it back…"

"No, keep it." Sakura smiled. "It can be your good luck charm."

Eron smiled back. "Then I will always treasure it." He looked up. Syaoran was gone from the field. Though Eron had seen Sakura speaking to Syaoran during halftime, he had expected Sakura to go find Syaoran again. Instead, she seemed to have completely blocked out Li Syaoran's existence. What did they speak about? Syaoran had not been the same in the second half of the game, missing simple passes and not even attempting any shots at the goal. Granted, his right arm seemed to be giving him trouble ever since he collided into a big Seijou student who had knocked him to the ground. Perhaps he had a sports injury earlier. Or perhaps his arm never healed from the Plague's bite; but it was not Eron's business.

As soon as the game ended, Meilin escaped from the crowd of students smashed into the bleachers and ran out to the back building. Syaoran was already gone—how did she miss him? Instead, she spotted Kai in his sky-blue blazer unbuttoned, and his auburn hair blown back by the wind. For a second, she missed his bleached spiky hair and his black gangster get-up. At least he looked like the bad-guy then. When he looked like an ordinary model-student, she couldn't find the heart to scream at him. But she stomped up to him, arms akimbo.

"How could you not tell me that Syaoran was back?" Meilin lashed out.

"What makes you think I'm not as surprised as the rest of you?" Kai returned coolly.

Meilin hated it when Kai pulled that patronizing tone on her, as if he was older and amusing an angry child. "You knew. Of course you knew. You knew about the Li delegation in Japan and whatnot. You knew that Syaoran was back."

"All right… I did know. I bumped into him at the school field trip at Kumatori Mountains," stated Kai with a long sigh.

"You knew since back then, and you still kept silent? How could you?" Meilin's amber eyes flashed angrily.

"We weren't trying to deceive you or anything," stated Kai. "We were trying to protect you!"

"From what? My own family?" demanded Meilin, arms crossed.

"You know better than anyone how dangerous the Li Clan is. At least you, Syaoran wanted you to be kept out of the mess."

"What, so an outsider thief can get involved with the dealings of the Clan, and I can't because I'm merely talentless, powerless Li Meilin?" Meilin paused with a sigh. "Why do I even try arguing with you?" She glared at the tall boy. "I've always known you to be a periodic liar. To think for a tiny second that I thought you might have changed."

"Well, now you know better. I am an escapist liar, and I'll never change my ways." Kai's eyes were flashing a stormy gray now. "Obviously, you never trust anything I say. You never did—you always thought the worst of me."

"I'm sorry but I refuse to listen to another word you're saying," stated Meilin. "Now, just tell me where I can find Syaoran—is he living in the Li main house now?"

"You can't go to him," said Kai.

"And why not?" Meilin demanded.

"He's with Leiyun and Jin—they guard his every move. You'll put him in an uncomfortable position."

"Leiyun and Black Dragon Jinyu are here too?" Meilin paused. "Leiyun… he really is back."

"Who exactly is this Leiyun character?" Kai asked, a little calmer now because Meilin was no longer screaming at him.

"He's Syaoran's first cousin—the person he was closest to. Cousin Leiyun was Syaoran's mentor and friend. He was the father-figure to Syaoran after Uncle Ryuuren died." said Meilin briefly. Once, she had told Sakura this too. Had Sakura already met Leiyun? "After Leiyun died, Syaoran was never the same again."

"But he came back," said Kai.

"That's right… everyone believed him to be dead these seven years. We all loved him—he was kind to everyone, and we all admired him. He was a great loss to the Clan. And Syaoran… he was in so much pain." Meilin's lashes were lowered. "He must have been so relieved to find that Leiyun was alive after all."

Kai reached out and stroked the end of Meilin's jet-black hair with a melancholy expression. "You say that Leiyun's not a bad person. Perhaps, you might be better off with the protection of the Li's."

Meilin grabbed Kai's wrist. His hands were cold. "What are you saying?"

"You're a Li. They won't hurt you. Go to Syaoran's side—he's here now. He probably needs a friend at a time like this," Kai said.

A frown came over Meilin's brows. "How can you say something like that to me? Do you know why I'm here in Japan in the first place? I came here with you. Because of _you_."

"I know, but the circumstance has changed," stated Kai. "The Li's have the Clow. Li Jinyu and Syaoran by your side will offer you more protection."

"Protection from what?" demanded Meilin. "I can take care of myself, thank you. I will never betray Sakura. Syaoran betrayed all of us. He stole the Sakura Cards from her. I won't forgive him for that."

"He's not a person to act without thinking," said Kai somberly. "In his position in the Clan, he probably had no choice."

"Well, he had the choice to walk away, like I did. I want Sakura to know that she has at least one Li by her side." Meilin added ruefully, "Though I'm probably the most useless one of the bunch."

Kai smiled crookedly. "Sakura has a good friend in you." He mussed up his hair then slipped on his sunglasses. The periwinkle studs in his ears gleamed in the afternoon sunlight. Taking off his tie, he stuffed it in his blazer pocket.

"Where are you going? Don't you have archery practice?" Meilin asked.

"Starting from this semester, I've been appointed the captain of the archery club—so I can cancel meetings whenever I want," said Kai with a careless little wave.

******

Akagi Aki had grown accustomed to eating dinner alone in the large dining hall every night. His brother lived in a penthouse apartment in Tokyo and his older sister was often away shooting her films or promoting her new movies. She had an apartment in Tokyo also, but she visited home once in a while, especially when their neighbor Tamemura Asuma was back from his racing competitions. Most days of the night, his parents had business dinners and when they did have dinner at home, it was later on in the evening. Aki preferred not eating under the stifling presence of his strict, conservative father who would look at him with a stern eye and remark, "Tomoaki-san, what is wrong with your hair color?" or "Tomoaki-san, Tomohisa-san was at the head of his class at Eitoukou when he was your age" or "Both Tomohisa-san and Arima-san had excellent horsemanship—it is a pity you are so uncouth on a horse." He would then state, "Tomoaki-san, I am a self-made man. I worked hard to get where I am now. If I had at your age half the opportunities you do…"

"What's wrong, Aki?" Arima asked her younger brother who was reading the newspaper while picking at his sirloin steak. It was rare that she joined him for dinner—she'd been away on her movie set since summer. "You look glum. Did you get dumped again?"

"No, why would I get dumped?" demanded Aki, setting aside the newspaper.

"So, how is Tomoyo-chan?" Arima tilted her head with a mischievous smile.

"W-why are you asking me about her?" Aki stuttered, ears reddening.

Tossing back her golden waves, Arima replied, "Come on, it's so obvious you are completely smitten with her."

"It's unlike you to be concerned about my matters," said Aki gloomily. He pierced the sirloin steak with his fork and began sawing away at it with his knife.

"I just don't want you to end up like Asuma and me." Arima sipped her foamy milk tea—she was only having salad for dinner. "We spent so many years fighting and misunderstanding. Because we were both too proud to admit that we loved each other."

Aki looked up from his plate. "How is Asuma-san doing?"

"Practicing hard for the Tokyo Cup," replied Arima. "I don't know. I haven't spoken to him for three weeks."

"Why not?" Aki asked. Arima pointed to the entertainment section of the newspaper on the table. Reaching out, Aki scanned the page. "This is old gossip. They've linked your name with Himura Takuya before." Aki peered at his older sister. "Unless… the rumors are true? This is your third project with him, and you used to have a crush on him in high school."

Arima buried her head in her hands. "Even my own brother suspects me! I love Asuma, I would never be unfaithful to him."

"I know that, and Asuma-san knows it too. You never mind celebrity gossip before, anyway." Aki crumpled up the papers. "No need for you to now."

"I know. But it just gets worse and worse." Arima pouted. "It's so hard not being able to see him, even when we're so near by. I haven't seen him since this summer; and we weren't even able to go to Hawaii like we planned."

"Well, unless one of you quits either acting or horse racing, it'll continue to be like this," replied Aki. "Both of you two are so ambitious, no wonder you have no time to see each other. But these are the important years in both your careers. Since neither of you are willing to compromise, you can only trust each other and continue doing long distance. I mean, it's not even like we live in the olden days when it took a month for letters to reach you. You're just a phone call away"

With a giggle, Arima looked at her younger brother fondly. "When did you become so wise in the matters of love, little brother? It must be Tomoyo-chan's influence."

Aki frowned. "Actually, the journalism club is understaffed, so I'm stuck writing the love advice column, 'Ask Akiko-chan.'"

"I guess you should follow your own advice, then," said Arima with a gentle smile. "Follow your heart, Aki, and I'm sure Tomoyo will accept what a wonderful boy you are. Albeit you are vain, selfish and egocentric." She giggled. "You've come a long way though, Akiko-chan!" She patted him on the head.

"Don't do that—I'm not a kid anymore," said Aki, brushing away her head.

"You'll always be my cute, pudgy little Tomoaki-chan," replied Arima. Her eyes softened. "You know, Aki, I'll always be grateful to you. It's so long ago—you were but an elementary kid then. But do you remember when I first said I would go into acting?"

"Vaguely," muttered Aki.

"Father threw a big fuss and threatened to disown me. He said onii-sama was in Tokyo University and had been scouted by the government. And that I had a promising future as a racer, that I knew everything there is to take over the business. At that moment, though I loved horseracing, I wanted to leave it. Because I didn't want to follow the path that my parents had lined up for me." Arima paused, then smiled a little. "Otou-sama threatened to disown me, and I had packed my bags, stating I was going to leave the house. Then you showed. You were only ten or eleven. And you said that you would take over the family business, that you would learn everything about horseracing, so 'let Arima-nee-chan do what she wants to do.' Otou-sama finally relented and let me pursue acting. I was always so grateful to you. And I felt guilty, because it seemed as if you sacrificed your future for my selfishness."

"I didn't sacrifice anything," said Aki. "It was my choice. Back in elementary, there was this upperclassman I used to look up to. He was popular, a sports champion and a top-scholar."

"Sounds a bit like Asuma," remarked Arima with a chuckle.

"But what I admired most about him was his dedication to protecting his little sister. I'm the youngest child, but I have a big sister who's a bit of a baby anyway." Aki smiled. "I think back then, I thought I wanted to protect my sister's dream and see how far she can go."

Arima turned misty eyed and squeezed Aki into a tight hug. "That is so sweet, Aki-chan!"

"Hey, I don't do mushy stuff anymore—I'm sixteen!" he protested against her arms.

When Arima finally released him, she asked, "So, do you know what happened to this role-model of yours?"

A secretive smile came to his lips. "He still loves his sister very much—but she's big enough now and doesn't need protection anymore."

******

Aki walked up to Tomoyo's desk the next day. Everybody turned towards the back of the classroom.

"T-Tomoyo-chan, can I see you on the rooftop please?" Aki burst out.

"S-sure," replied Tomoyo, glancing at Sakura. This was the first time Aki had spoken to her since the day that Sakura had sealed the Pride—because for appearance of Li Leiyun and Syaoran stealing the Sakura Cards, they had all temporarily forgotten about Aki for the time being. She doubted Aki had any recollection of what had occurred under the influence of the Age, but she never could be sure.

Tomoyo timidly followed Aki out the classroom, helplessly turning to Sakura.

"Oh my gosh, Aki-kun is going to confess to Tomoyo-chan," Naoko exclaimed, as soon as the pair left the room.

"Aki-kun must really like Tomoyo-chan," Rika murmured.

"Of course—it's so obvious," returned Naoko.

"They say confessions made on top of the Seijou rooftop are doomed because of the ghost of the rejected lover haunting it," stated Yamazaki Takashi.

"Where are you going Naoko-chan?" Chiharu asked, as Naoko inched towards the door.

"To watch—aren't you interested?" Naoko said.

"You can't watch them—it's a private moment for them," said Sakura.

"Aren't you in the least bit curious, Sakura-chan?" Naoko asked. She glanced over her shoulder to see what Eriol thought of all this. Eriol was calming reading a book.

Meilin remarked, "Actually, I really wonder how Tomoyo-chan would respond to Aki-kun—they're the completely opposite of each other."

It was particularly breezy on the rooftop, and Tomoyo shuffled uncomfortably as Aki turned around to face her.

"T-Tomoyo-chan. I-I really like you. I have ever since last Christmas. Would you go out with me?" Aki blurted out.

Tomoyo remained silent. Finally, she said, "Aki-kun, thank you for your feelings. I really appreciate them. But…"

"No, I don't want to hear the rest," Aki blurted out, shoving his hands into his pocket. "I figured. You're too good for someone like me, I know. But I have a confrontational personality. I need to hear a clear answer in order to give up on you and move on."

"I'm sorry," said Tomoyo quietly. "You're a really good person."

"I know," replied Aki. "You won't find anyone as cool as me at Seijou."

This brought a smile to Tomoyo's lips. "This was my first real confession. I'm sad I couldn't videotape it."

Aki's mouth dropped. "That's pure evil—capturing such a humiliating moment for me!" Then he tilted his head. "I can't possibly be the first to confess to you? You're so beautiful and popular."

"I think people are a little intimidated by me?" Tomoyo shrugged.

"Can I ask you again? Do you have someone else you like, Tomoyo-san?" Aki asked. He saw the shadow over Tomoyo's eyes. "It's Hiiragizawa-kun, isn't it?"

Tomoyo looked up with a sad smile. Her long violet hair whipped back in the wind.

Poor Aki's heart skipped another beat. Undoubtedly, Tomoyo was the most beautiful creature in the entire world. But he couldn't help thinking she was a little bit evil and mischievous too. Perhaps she was best suited with someone deep and mysterious like Hiiragizawa Eriol.

******

Tanaka Miho was surprised to find her former editor-in-chief walk into the Seijou Junior High journalism club room. "Aki-senpai, what are you doing here?" she saved her article and looked up.

"I heard you were looking for me the other day," said Aki. "Something about club budgets from the school finance committee."

"Oh, right." Miho tilted her head. "By the way, have you resolved things with onii—I mean, Mizuki-senpai?"

"Yeah." Aki smiled ruefully. "I realized that my problem was not with him, but myself."

"What do you mean?" asked Miho.

"Mizuki-kun has never done anything wrong to me. I picked on him back in junior high because I looked down on him. I judged him based on his looks because he looked like a delinquent," said Aki.

"I don't really care what your relationship with him is, so you don't have to report it to me," Miho said flatly.

"I don't really know what's going on between you and your brother," stated Aki. "And as an outsider, it's not really my place to comment. But as an outsider, there is one thing I do know. Back in elementary school, I was always envious of you and your brother's relationship. I wasn't really close with my siblings."

"I thought you and Arima-san are close," Miho remarked.

"Now we are," replied Aki. "Though we barely see each other with her busy schedule. But back then, we attended different schools. She was always busy with horseback racing, and my oldest brother is a genius, and I was terrified of him. I saw myself as the failure of the family. When I was being bullied at school, I had no one to turn to. I hated going to school. I hated facing my classmates."

"You're so outgoing and popular now. It's hard to imagine," stated Miho. "What made you change?"

"Tanaka-senpai."

"My brother?"

Aki nodded. "Back when I was a nobody, when I felt invisible in that school, he once told me he enjoyed the sports articles I wrote. He said he could tell how much I loved basketball and told me to keep practicing and someday, I would become so good people who think I'm a natural talent."

Miho couldn't help smiling. "Sounds like something onii-chan would say."

A frown came over Aki's usually smiling face. "So I understand better than anyone else why you are mad at Mizuki Kai. Because I'm someone who once knew Tanaka Mikai. Mizuki Kai stands for everything Tanaka Mikai was against. Mizuki Kai is a tarnish upon the person we once considered our hero."

"I guess you can put it that way," remarked Miho. She paused; she no longer remembered why she was so angry at her brother, only that she would never forgive him.

"But nonetheless, whatever blunders he has made, whatever wrongs he has done to you, Mizuki Kai clearly loves you and wants forgiveness," said Aki. "Isn't it about time to set aside your pride and let him back into your heart?"

For a while, Miho stared at Aki hard. "I really don't remember seeing you back in primary school."

"You probably won't." Aki smiled. "So, do you want to discuss about the journalism club budget allocation?"

*******

"Good job on your projects—some were quite remarkably done," stated the art teacher. "They will be on display in the classroom, so please go around during break time and look at everyone's wonderful projects.

Sakura's collage was instantly popular, mainly because her family consisted of gorgeous people.

"Your mother was so beautiful," gushed Chiharu, staring at the magazine clips of Nadeshiko's model shoots. "I didn't know how much Sakura resembles her."

"And your brother was so dreamy," added Naoko. There was a clip of Touya making a goal for a Seijou soccer match—Yukito was also on the team.

Tomoyo stared at a family picture of Kinomoto Fujitaka, young Touya, age seven, and Nadeshiko holding an infant Sakura to her arms—it was one of the rare family portraits. Fujitaka rarely liked being photographed and took numerous photos of his wife and children, but mostly avoided being in the pictures himself. Sakura had also included a rather recent photo of their ojii-san, Sonomi and Tomoyo herself—Kero-chan made a cameo in guise of a stuffed animal. At this, Tomoyo smiled. Ever since the Eitoukou and Seijou soccer match, Sakura had seemed to have regained some of her spirits.

Another piece that caused a sensation was Eriol's sketch. It was a portrait done in charcoal of himself, Miho holding Suppi-chan in her arms, Nakuru and Miara.

"Does Eriol-kun not have parents?" asked Chiharu quietly to Tomoyo.

"Hmmm?" Tomoyo turned around and stared at Eriol's family portrait. She smiled wistfully—he had captured Miho's spirit, Nakuru's mischief, Miara's poise and Suppi-chan's nonchalance in a simple black and white portrait. "I'm not sure—but this family means everything to him now."

"What a weird family," remarked Naoko. "Is he even blood-related to anyone of them? I remember Nakuru-senpai—she sort of resembles Miho-chan and her mother. You said Miho-chan is cousins with our Mizuki-sensei, right? The three of them all look like sisters in that portrait. Is Eriol-kun related to the Mizuki side or the Tanaka side?"

"I don't think he's related at all to either side," replied Sakura, wondering what Tomoyo was staring so intently at.

"Eh? That's strange—I always figured they had some sort of blood connection. Did Miho's mother adopt Eriol-kun then? His surname is Hiiragizawa, now that I think of it," asked Naoko.

"Not exactly," Sakura said slowly. It was rather the opposite. Eriol had adopted Miho and Miara. "Tomoyo-chan, what are you looking for?"

"Found it," said Tomoyo.

"Found what?" asked Sakura.

"Ghosts of the past," replied Tomoyo mysteriously.

"Eriol-kun, your portraits so good—why didn't you color it?" asked Sakura, turning to Eriol who had crept up beside them.

"Coloring is not my forte—I can merely sketch a little bit with pencil, but that's my limit," replied Eriol.

"That's right—Eriol-kun's sketches were always good," stated Sakura.

"So, I'm interested in what you discovered, Tomoyo-san," continued Eriol.

"Shulin-sama and Landon-sama," replied Tomoyo, pointing at the backdrop of the portrait, which was based of the Reed parlor. "Behind, the paintings on the wall. There is a miniature portrait of Shulin-sama and Landon Reed-sama. It's them, right?"

"Very observant," replied Eriol. "They're so small, I didn't think anyone would notice."

"Why did you add them in then?" asked Tomoyo.

"I was merely painting the parlor—and there happened to be a portrait of them hanging there," replied Eriol slowly.

"There isn't any portrait of them in the parlor," Tomoyo pointed.

"You're right," said Eriol, almost looking surprised for a second. "There used to be one. But Clow Reed took it down long ago."

A sudden revelation came over Sakura as she glanced between the portrait and Eriol. "Eriol-kun, you didn't draw that portrait, did you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Tomoyo, turning to her friend. "Who else would…"

"Well…" replied Eriol with a wry smile. "I cheated this round because I was occupied with other things. You're right, Sakura-san, I didn't draw this portrait—Clow Reed did. It was on one of his last days, after had sealed away Yue and Cerberus. He was feeling lonely and worn. But he suddenly had a vision of the family he would one day have. And it gave him peace at heart. This was the sketch he drew then." He turned to Sakura curiously. "How did you know it was not my drawing?"

"Your parlor doesn't look like that anymore—Miho-chan and Miara-san rearranged all the furniture. But I've been to Clow's house before with the Return—it's what I recall it to look like," replied Sakura. And suddenly, she came to a revelation, staring at the blurred faces of Li Shulin and Lord Landon Reed in the background. "Eriol-kun."

"Yes?" Eriol's glasses glimmered.

"Clow Reed didn't hate Shulin-sama and Landon-sama, did he?" Sakura looked up at Eriol. "He wanted to be loved by his parents and perhaps he was bitter that they neglected him. He was lonely. Clow-san never married and had children. But to him, his Cards were his family, and he loved them like his children."

"I guess you can put it that way," Eriol said slowly. "The Li Clan is a close-knit entity in itself. The Elders always expected to succeed the Clow Cards, the greatest single body of powers in existence in the East and West. Clow waited for a long time to find a successor to the Cards, because in the wrong hands the Clow Cards had potential for great destruction. The Li Clan was always hungry for power. And the Reeds were a noble family which ran into financial crisis in the generations after Landon Reed. The Reeds were fixated on wealth and reputation. Clow decided that rather than let the Cards become corrupted by either families, he would hide it and let the rightful successor discover it. And she did. There is no one who could have loved the Cards like you do, Sakura-san."

Sakura's eyes became glossy. "I'm not the most powerful person, and I've made so many mistakes as Card Mistress. But I am confident in one thing, and that is my love for the Cards. I swear I will get them back."

At this, Eriol smiled warmly. "That's what Clow would have wanted to hear."

Tomoyo patted Sakura on the back. "We'll get the Sakura Cards back, Sakura-chan. You are the one and only Card Captor Sakura, after all!"

Eron looked over and smiled slightly. Sakura looked slightly cheered up. Syaoran was back, but Sakura didn't remember him. Furthermore, he had betrayed Sakura. He had clearly chosen the Clan over Sakura. _Syaoran, you gave her up. Now, I have no hesitation._

Perhaps Erika's family portrait was most surprising to the class. It was a candid shot of Eron and Erika walking through Central Park in New York City. They were both smiling brightly for a change as snow drifted down.

Eron raised any eyebrow, "When was this picture taken?"

"Last winter, in New York. Mike-san took it when we weren't looking, I guess. I asked him to print a copy for me." Erika scowled. "What? You expected me to waste time on this project or something?"

"No." Eron smiled gently, looking at the title. "My Brother and Me." If their mother and Uncle Reiji had been alive, they could have been a very happy family, perhaps. But, he and Erika had managed fine alone all this while. One day, maybe one far off day, Erika would marry and have children of her own. Then, he could be the cool Uncle Eron, and he would be able to bring his nephews and nieces many presents.

"That's a nice drawing," Sakura commented wryly, staring up at Eron's project. "After I spent all that time looking up pictures in the yearbook for you." Eron's poster board consisted of stick figures. There was a long-haired girl stick figure in between two identical boy stick figures. Then, there were two smaller stick-figures, one with a ponytail and one with curly hair and a ribbon. "Which of the girls is you?"

Eron made a face. "Ha ha, very funny. I suck at drawing."

"Eron-kun?" Sakura spun around, hands folded behind her back. She suddenly recalled the words in her mother's letters. _When all else fails you, Sakura, trust your heart. And trust the ones that have always been by your side. _Eron's side-profile was probably his best angle, because you could see the prominent line of his nose and his chin—like a classical sculpture. He was wearing the blue ribbon in his hair again today.

"What are you staring at me like that?" Eron shifted uncomfortably.

"I never got to say it. Thank you for cheering me up last time. I get the feeling, you've become a person I really depend on these days," Sakura said. "I want you to know, I'm always grateful to you."

"Well, if you're so grateful, do you want to go watch that new Akagi Arima movie with me this Sunday?" asked Eron, holding his breath—he knew he was being bold. "I mean, you mentioned you wanted to watch it, and if you're not busy, which you might be…" Now be was blabbering—something he never did.

"All right." As simple as that. She smiled. "This is the second time you asked me to the movies. I think not too long after you transferred to Tomoeda, you asked me once."

"Yeah." Eron grimaced. It had not been a successful date with Tomoyo and Syaoran insisting upon spying upon them the entire time.

The school bell rang and class was dismissed. "Well, see you tomorrow, Eron-kun!" Sakura said, waving and running to catch up with her friends.

Long after the art room was empty, Eron slipped his hands to his pocket and stared at Sakura's collage. Sakura as a kid was undeniably adorable. Her mother was lovely as well, with masses of violet curls that floated around her—she embodied sort of what he had imagined an angel to look like as a child. "Do you think I am just a replacement for Li Syaoran?"

"You've earned your trust from her the hard way," replied a high voice. "Don't do anything to lose it, and you'll be fine."

"But if she hadn't forgotten his existence, then there would have been no room for me at all," Eron replied. He stared out the window. It had begun to drizzle outside. "No matter what, I can't let her remember him."

Miho opened up her yellow umbrella as she left the school building as raindrops began to fall from the sky. She walked past the Seijou High building, glancing at the gateway. Kai stood outside, hands in pocket, hair plastered on face from the rain. He didn't even have on a jacket. She was about to walk past, then she glanced back again. "Mizuki-senpai!"

Kai looked up, startled. A pale, heart-shaped faced peaked out from under a yellow and white polka-dotted umbrella.

"What are you standing around there for, getting wet?" she called out.

"Waiting for Meilin-chan," he replied, squinting as the raindrops fell harder.

For a second, Miho fuddled in her backpack and produced an extra foldable umbrella she had forgotten to bring home from school after the last time it rained. "Here." She threw the foldable umbrella at Kai, who caught it with one hand, startled. She cleared her throat and stated, "Stupid, you can't wait for a girl when it's raining outside without an umbrella!" Blushing red, she turned and ran off.

Kai watched her fade into a yellow streak bobbing down the street. Then, with a wistful smile, he unfolded the umbrella and put it over his head, staring up at the duck pattern.

******

It started pouring as Sakura got off the bus. She ran under an awning, hugging her thin white jacket over her uniform. Hopefully it was just a passing shower. It had surprised her when Eron had asked her out. Was it a date? No, it was normal for two friends to go to the movies together. But did guys and girls go the movie alone together when they weren't dating? But she didn't like Eron—not in that way. Sure, he claimed he was no longer affiliated with the Dark Ones. But he had once been her enemy. Perhaps that didn't matter—lately, whenever she felt down, it seemed to always be Eron by her side. She still remembered her mother's words. "W_hen all else fails you, Sakura, trust your heart. And trust the ones that have always been by your side."_

Squinting at the sky, Sakura let out a long sigh. It was such a heavy rainfall that it didn't seem like it would end soon. Maybe she should ask her brother to ask her to come pick him up—no he was at work. She couldn't bother him. She could run all the way home, she supposed. But she was wearing a jacket that Tomoyo had given her and didn't want to ruin it. Shivering as raindrops splattered on her bare legs as people splashed by, she watched the crowds rushing past, unfolding their umbrellas and hurrying past. Ah, she couldn't stand here all day. Holding her bookbag over her head, she braced herself and stepped out into the rain. But instead of wetness a shadow covered her head, and she heard the pitter-pat of raindrops above her. She looked up to see a green umbrella covering her head. "Hoe!" _Who_? She turned around to see who was standing behind her, but the person thrust the handle of the umbrella into her hand and stepped away, shielding his face from her. Quickly, she swerved around but could only glimpse a boy pull a hood over his head and run off in the other direction, mud splattering up from his feet. The only evidence that he was there was the warmth on the wood handle of the umbrella and the ripple of waves following his footprints in the silver sheen of water on the pavement.

She stood on the sidewalk, umbrella in hand, staring down the misty street long after he disappeared from sight. _What is this familiar feeling? That's right… It was last year in the summertime… I got off the bus stop and it was late afternoon. Cheerleading practiced had ended and I was… and I was on my way home. No… It was a different bus stop. Why did I get off there? It was pouring rain when I got off, and I stood underneath a flower shop awning. I remember because it smelled like wet daisies. I wanted to call onii-chan, but onii-chan was in England. And otou-san was at the seminar… That's right. They were all gone for a semester last year. I was lonely while they were gone. The house seemed so big and empty, and even my room seemed unfamiliar without Kero-chan around. It must have been a very lonely summer._

_Ah—No, I remember. I wasn't lonely. There was something else… It's this same warm, fuzzy feeling I have right now. And that day, I stood there when a green umbrella covered my head. I turned around to see someone. Who was it? Why can't I see his face?_

Unable to recall anymore, Sakura headed back home, twirling the green umbrella and humming a familiar little tune. _Oh well… Something to ponder about on another rainy day. _

"You seem in a good mood, Sakura-san," Fujitaka commented when Sakura came home, shaking the water off the umbrella at the front door.

"Ah, kaijou's back. I can hear Sakura all the way from upstairs," her brother commented, coming down the stairs with a wet towel on his shoulders. "I haven't been home in two weeks and my little sister is not even waiting for me." He saw Sakura carry a green umbrella indoors and put it in the umbrella rack. "Where did you get that umbrella, Sakura? It doesn't look like ours."

"Huh?" Sakura blinked. Leave it to her brother's acute attentiveness. "Someone lent it to me."

"Well, you have to return it to that person before the next time it rains," Fujitaka remarked, starting up the oven to heat up dinner. It was rare that the family was all gathered for a meal.

"Ah… I don't know who lent it to me," Sakura said remorsefully. "I wanted to thank the person too."

Touya narrowed his eyes at the green umbrella.

******

Syaoran crept into the Li Mansion, newly renovated and refurnished since they first moved in a little less than a month ago. In his eyes, the new carpet, curtains and furniture seemed garish and overly ornate. On the bright side, the mansion, though a tenth of the size of the Li main house back in Hong Kong, was still spacious enough that the entire east wing of the second floor was his private space. He kicked off his soggy converse sneakers and tiptoed inside. Perhaps he could sneak up to his room before anyone noticed.

"You're late. Jinyu said you skipped soccer practice today. Where did you go?" asked Leiyun, taking a glance up from the living room couch as he read a book.

Syaoran stood shivering as he lowered his hood. Water dripped from his hair onto the marble tiled floor.

"You're soaking wet," remarked Leiyun. "Didn't you carry an umbrella to school this morning?"

"I left it at school," muttered Syaoran, inching towards the stairwell.

"Go dry up—Wei, please take care of the puddle on the floor," said Leiyun, returning to reading his book.

Wei did not meet Syaoran's eyes as he mopped up the floor.

Thankful that Leiyun did not question him any further, Syaoran hurried upstairs and entered into the shower stall after taking off his wet clothes—even his uniform underneath his jacket had been drenched. He was chilled to the bone. Carefully, with his left hand, he turned on the faucet. Steaming hot water spewed out of the showerhead. Warmth flowed through his body again.

Seeing Sakura standing underneath the awning today reminded him of a certain rainy day. He shut his eyes, recalling of the summer so blissful that it seemed like a far off dream.

More than a year had passed since the Sakura and Syaoran had grown completely reliant on each other during the months of cohabitation. Those long summer days were days full of carefree laughter and many quiet glances and timid first-times. For the first time in his life, Syaoran felt closer to another human being than he had ever before. Those were the days when all in life was chaos and within that chaos was a newfound sense of order. Those were also the days when the two were almost always near-tardy for school. Syaoran blamed it on the fact that Sakura took too long to use the shower while Sakura blamed Syaoran for taking too long to finish his daily morning martial arts training routine. Usually they left together, but once in a while one or the other had classroom duties and had to leave early, or sometimes Syaoran had morning soccer practice. Those were the days where they squabbled over petty little things like who should do the dishes or take Wolfie-chan on a walk.

A few days ago at the soccer game at Seijou High, Sakura had told him that she loathed him. Syaoran leaned against the tiled wall. And her emerald eyes were full of defiance and anger—an expression he had never seen in her before.

_I wish I can go back to those carefree summer days. But those days are no more… _

_Flashback to last summer…_

It was a humid, summer's morning, and Sakura had overslept as usual. The kitchen smelled of fragrant sweet and sour sauce—Syaoran had cooked his special chicken stir-fry for their lunches. Sakura barely had time to take a shower, and for once, Syaoran did not have to complain about Sakura taking too long to use the bathroom. Nobody else knew how pretty Sakura looked in the morning, bleary-eyed with her long golden-brown hair still wet and her skin moist.

That day was particularly memorable because the news forecasted a torrent of summer typhoon. Syaoran called out from outside the bathroom. "Sakura, I have morning soccer practice, so I'm leaving first. Remember to take your umbrella—the weather forecast said that it's supposed to rain in the afternoon, and you have cheerleading practice today after school, don't you?"

"AWRRGHH," Sakura replied as she brushed her teeth. The front door clicked shut, and she heard Syaoran footsteps towards the elevator. They would have been able to leave together if she hadn't slept in.

"Hoe-e! I'm late for classroom duties!" Sakura wailed as she struggled to pull on her left shoe on her right foot. Switching the shoes rapidly, she grabbed her book bag and lunch bag and made a mad dash out the front door.

"Sakura-chan! Earth to it!" Chiharu called out during cheerleading practice by the soccer field that afternoon.

The cheerleading baton bonked Sakura on the head. "Hoe-e! It hurts," Sakura moaned, rubbing her forehead. She glanced quickly at the soccer field—it was empty because soccer practices were canceled for the week. The soccer team had won a great victory in the Junior High sixteenth division, and even the devil captain Syaoran had granted his hardworking team a well-deserved break. He was probably home by now. That was rare—she had grown accustomed to looking forward to going home with him after sports activities ended for the both of them.

"I said, Sakura-chan, cheerleading practice is over," Chiharu said, gently tapping her baton on Sakura's shoulder. "What are you so lost in thought about?"

"It's over already?" Sakura looked around the field was already empty.

"Look at the sky—it ended early because it's overcast. It'll rain soon," Chiharu said, pointing up at the cloudy sky.

It was a rare day that Syaoran got home before Sakura did. Well, his soccer team deserved a break, and truthfully, Syaoran didn't mind having a week off either. Too bad it was cloudy outside—it would have been nice to go for a jog. He stared at the apartment entrance and scowled. Sakura's pink umbrella was still in the umbrella stand—she had forgotten to take it after all. That girl… Well, it was her problem.

It was Sakura's turn to make dinner that night, and he had no homework to do because he had finished it during lunch break. So, Syaoran found it the very occasion that he had nothing to do. For a while, he watched a wildlife documentary on TV, then stared at the clock. What time did cheerleading practice end again? It was so quiet without Sakura running about. He stared out the window—dark cumulus clouds shrouded the sky. His eyes flickered to the cherry-print pink umbrella in the umbrella stand, next to his own green one. They had ended up buying matching umbrellas at the market sale the other week.

"_It's going to rain a lot this summer_!" Sakura had declared. "_And it's a bargain price_!"

And she was the one who forgot to take the umbrella along with her in this monsoon season. Syaoran sighed, shaking his head. "Impossible girl."

Sure enough on Sakura's way home on the bus, it began to drizzle, lightly at first. Then it began to pour. Sakura had fun tracing pictures on the foggy bus window with her forefinger. She wrote out "Li Syaoran" on the glass then quickly wiped it away with her palm, blushing, glancing sideways to see if anyone had seen. When she was let off at the bus stop, it was raining so hard that it was difficult to see in front of her. Putting her book bag over her head, she ran to the nearest awning, under a flower shop. Her white short-sleeved uniform blouse clung to her back where it had gotten wet around the shoulders. She tapped her feet impatiently, listening to the pitter-pat of raindrops on the awning above her. The rain showed no sign of stopping—and she had to get home for dinner. It was her turn to cook, and Syaoran would make a fuss if she tried to skip it again. At this rate, she could be here all night. It was just her luck that she had forgotten to wear a camisole slip underneath her blouse today. And Syaoran had reminded her to take an umbrella that morning too—she mentally knocked herself on the head. Finally, she decided to make a run for it anyway; hopefully she could dash into her room before Syaoran saw her. "Ready or not, here I go!"

As she rushed out, she ran into a boy holding a green umbrella, standing right in front of her, panting.

"Syaoran!" she exclaimed as he put the umbrella over her head. "What are you doing here?"

"I came out to buy milk and just happened to see you standing around, looking lost," Syaoran replied. "Didn't I tell you to take an umbrella in the morning?"

"I forgot," Sakura mumbled as the two walked back towards the apartment.

"Come closer—your bag's getting wet," he said, pulling her to him by her arm. Sakura instinctively drew nearer to Syaoran, glad have an excuse to walk closer to him.

As they neared the apartment complex, Sakura said, "Ah, we forgot the milk!"

"It's all right. I think we still have a carton at home, now that I think of it," was his matter of fact reply.

Sakura giggled and hugged her bookbag closer to her chest.

At her laughter, Syaoran raised a suspicious eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing…" replied Sakura, beaming up at him.

Syaoran smiled back, the corner of his eyes crinkling. The pitter-pat of raindrops on the green umbrella beat in unison with their hearts.

Kinomoto Sakura opened her eyes. She could still hear the raindrops on the rooftop and drew her blanket around her.

"What is it?" asked Kero-chan, rubbing his eyes.

"A dream," replied Sakura.

"Another nightmare?" Kero-chan hovered to Sakura with concern.

"No… At least, I don't think it was…" Already the face was fading into a blur like a reflection off a puddle on the roadside. She smiled wistfully. "No, it was a good dream for sure."

_Back then, I had a glimpse of a world so brilliant that it hurt my eyes. I had for the first time a taste of sweetness that lingers on my tongue still. It was a dream world, a world forbidden to me. But I desired. And I fought to keep from waking. If I close my eyes, maybe I can fall back into that dream world again. _

_If only I can see that smiling face once more… _

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Wish-chan: October 31, 2008

So a lot happened in the last two chapter because everything till now was sort of build-up till Syaoran's return. : ) I always wanted to write about Aki's back-story, and it came a little bit earlier than I expected. These two chapters would make more sense with Kaitou Magician's Special, which I have been holding off releasing because of potential spoiler material. But whew, I think I can finally release a part of it now. Aki's not the sort of character to get too deeply affected by the dark force, hence a relatively anticlimactic resolution to the Pride. The monologue at the end is not Sakura's monologue, though it seems like it. Lol… I have a pounding headache, so though I should probably edit more, and I have more comments to make, I think I'll just stop now. I really wanted to write a Halloween special but I wonder if I'd get to it. Sighs…

On a side note, I've been sort of obsessed with the Macross Frontier OST recently, and it's been a long time since I've been into a soundtrack. Well, it's Yoko Kanno-sama, so what do you expect? : ) I was really excited for the opening song Triangler, which was the first Yoko Kanno and Maaya Sakamoto OST collaboration since… hmm… Platina? My 23rd birthday just passed, and I've unexpectedly been going through sort of an identity crisis (is that not reflected in this chapter? Lol). It's sort of unusual for me, I guess. Well, one thing for sure is that it's been ten years of New Trials. Thank you everybody for your support! While everything else in life is so uncertain, the one thing I do know for certain is that I love writing this story.

I am also always thankful to all of you who have emailed me or reviewed my fanfiction at or left comments at the Yahoo Group. It is all of your support which sustains this novel of a fanfiction which has my blood, sweat and tears. Please email me at with any comments. If you haven't already, check out the Yahoo New Trials Ring at .com/group/newtrialsring/

Lastly, check out my site at .net


	101. Chapter 59 5: Halloween Special

Chapter 59.5: Halloween Special

Masquerade

When the leaves turned orange and crimson and the weather grew crisp and cold in the town of Tomoeda, it was a sign that a very certain day was coming along. Pumpkins were carved and set out in front of stores and candy corn, caramel apples and chocolate was sold in masses. It was Kero-chans favorite event of the year because he could fill his belly with candy to his heart content.

Look at what I found in the mail, said Kinomoto Sakura, carrying back a black and gold envelope from the Kinomoto residence postbox. Who can it be from?

Touya took a sip of coffee. Open it up.

Carefully, Sakura opened the envelope. Inside was a black card with fancy golden script. Kinomoto Touya-sama, you are invited to the Hoshi Enterprise sponsored Halloween Masquerade at the Hoshi Plaza Hotel, 7:00 p.m., October 31, she read out loud

Hoshi Enterprise sponsored? Touya raised an eyebrow. I didnt know that Kinhoshi Hospital resident interns are invited to those sort of fancy events. I cant go anyway. I have shift on that day.

Theres an invitation for me too! exclaimed Sakura, holding up a second black card. Its says to Kinomoto Sakura-sama.

Kinomoto Fujitaka frowned slightly, carrying out the hotcakes from the kitchen and setting the platter at the center of the dining table. Sakura-san, if you are not busy that day, you might want to attend.

Will you come with me, otou-san? asked Sakura. Since onii-chan is busy.

Im too old for those kind of events, replied Fujitaka. But why dont you check if Tomoyo-san can accompany you?

Kaijuu, youre late for school, remarked Touya, chomping on his second hotcake. What do you do without me waking you up every morning, for heavens sake?

Hoeee!!! Sakura grabbed her book bag and bento and dashed out the front door, still chewing on her hotcake.

After his little sister left, Touya fingered the black envelope. Otou-san, why do you think grandfather suddenly invited Sakura and me to this event? he asked, turning to his father. He never paid attention to us before.

I dont know, replied Fujitaka gravely. But Sakura-san is now sixteen. And you have built up a certain reputation at the hospital—otou-sama, your grandfather, is very whimsical. It is like him to take interest all of a sudden.

Youre certainly not going to let Sakura go to that event then? Touya said. You dont know what hes planning.

But hes never taken interest in his grandchildren before He has a right to see Sakura, and what a fine young lady she has grown into, replied Fujitaka softly. Youve never told Sakura-san, have you?

No, I never mentioned anything about grandfather to her before But shes a smart girl. She might have figured out everything already, Touya said. Or perhaps, she knows even more than I do and is just keeping quiet.

******

Hoshi Enterprise Halloween Masquerade? repeated Tomoyo. She slipped out from her pocket a black card. Actually, Ive been invited as well.

You too, Tomoyo-chan? exclaimed Sakura.

Tomoyo nodded. Since I am the daughter of the president of Daidouji Enterprise.

Aki popped his head between the two girls. Tomoyo-chan is invited too? Then Im definitely going this year!

Aki-kun got an invitation as well? Meilin asked, blinking. What exactly is this Halloween Masquerade?

Its a social event for Japans young elite—all the sons and daughters of important company heads, politicians and business moguls are invited. Aki grinned crookedly. In other words, its a mixer to introduce wealthy young men to young ladies to build connections for the future leaders of Japan.

Disgusting, said Meilin, wrinkling her nose. How artificial.

The food is catered from the hotel and the chef was recruited from the Paris Culinary Insitute, so its supposed to be delicious. And the décor is fantastical, replied Aki. If you manage to obtain an invitation, you should jump at the chance. Supposedly, the guest list includes A-list celebrities and whatnot.

Humph, I wouldnt go if I was paid, replied Meilin, crossing her arms.

******

Meilin-chan, do you have any plans for Halloween? asked Kai at dinnertime. Meilin had cooked pad Thai with peanuts and seafood that night. How would you like to go to a masked ball?

A masked ball? Meilin repeated.

Kai held up a black invitation with gold letters. Its a Halloween Masquerade hosted by the Hoshi Enterprise. And I can bring a date.

How did you get that invitation? I heard its really rare to come by, exclaimed Meilin.

Did I not mention before than I am a shareholder of the Hoshi Enterprise? We get VIP treatment and free parking, replied Kai with a grin.

After all you told me about the horrible atrocities of Hoshi Enterprise, I cant believe you are going to a social function hosted by that group, replied Meilin.

Theyll have lobster rolls and chocolate soufflé, said Kai. And sparkling champagne.

I dont have anything to wear, Meilin mumbled. Even in Hong Kong, her cousins had always been invited to all the fancy balls and debutante events. Oftentimes Meilin had watched Syaorans sisters get ready for the parties in envy. Poor Syaoran of course was busy heating the curling iron, fetching pantyhose and polishing shoes.

Can you dress up like a bunny for me for Halloween? Kai blinked.

In your dreams.

******

_Hallows Eve._

Li Leiyun fingered an envelope on his desk and looked up. Syaoran.

Yes? Syaoran looked up from his biology textbook.

I need you to run an errand for me, said Leiyun, holding up a black envelope. As the representative of the Li Corporation in Japan, I have been invited to a social function hosted by the Hoshi Enterprise. As you should be aware of, Hoshi Enterprise is an important business partner to the Li Corporation, so it is vital that we show our respect by accepting their invitation.

So Syaoran hated it when Leiyun did not get to the point.

Since I am unfortunately occupied this evening, I will like you to go in my stead and pay respect to Chairman Kinomoto, Leiyun continued. Here is the invitation. Kara will accompany you.

Why cant you go yourself? Youre not doing anything, replied Syaoran glumly.

Yes I am, Leiyun said, flicking back his silver hair. I am a very very busy person.

Youre reading Shounen Jump—catching up with the latest manga chapters hardly constitutes busy, Syaoran stated flatly.

I need to find out what happens in the next chapter of XXXholic, said Leiyun, the history cover slipping and revealing the comic magazine he was reading. And I need to find out if Ichigo saves Orihime-chan in Hueco Mundo—

All right, Ill go, said Syaoran, taking the invitation.

By the way, its a costume ball, said Leiyun, blinking his turquoise eyes. Kara and I prepared a costume for you. He pointed to the penguin suit hanging on the coat hanger.

I refuse to dress up, Syaoran said firmly.

Itll look so adorable on you, said Kara, stepping out in a tight-fitting red number. Its a pity. Do you think we can get Jin to wear it?

Hell probably slash it up with his knife and then feed it down your throat if you try, replied Leiyun with a chuckle.

******

Are you ready yet? Meilin demanded, opening Kais door. Perro-chan, wearing a handcraft Venetian mask, flew out and landed on Meilins shoulder. Hello Perro-chan. Happy Halloween.

Halloween! Halloween! squawked Perro-chan.

Mizuki Kai stepped out of the room, tossing back a long black cloak.

When Meilin caught sight of Kais costume, her mouth dropped. Are you an idiot? she demanded, arms akimbo.

He patted his spiked hair—it was almost like the old Kai was back. Then, Kai held up two masks. He handed Meilin a crimson feathered bird mask with garnet sequins while tying a black one with silver bias around his eyes. Believe me, its Halloween night. This is the one day I can pull off this costume. He sighed a little ruefully, placing a top hat on his head. I sort of missed this outfit.

I swear, I think you enjoyed dressing up as Kaitou Magician more than stealing, Meilin muttered.

Of course, replied Kai with a laugh. He presented Meilin a rose drawn from midair and tucked it behind her ear. And you look lovely, my flaming phoenix. Meilins dress was Tomoyos special creation, a crimson sequined dress with a floor-length skirt trimmed with red and gold feathers, like a long fiery phoenix tail. Meilins long black hair was let loose for a change, and she had woven in red feathers and golden ribbons that glimmered whenever her hair moved. He wrapped his arm around her waist and murmured into her ear, Tomoyo-chan has outdone herself—youll be the most beautiful girl at the party.

Sure enough, when Meilin and Kai arrived at the ballroom, there were at least twenty other Kaitou Magicians running about.

See, I blend right in! stated Kai, adjusting his top hat.

Meilin sighed. Youd think people would have more pride than to dress up like some delinquent, arrogant thief who thinks its more important to make a fashion statement than to do something remotely constructive to society.

Kai laughed, staring at the ballroom. Oh, the irony of the situation. Hosting a party where his guests unwittingly choose to dress up like his greatest nemesis.

Who are you talking about? asked Meilin.

Kinomoto Fujishika, said Kai in a low voice. Him.

A middle-aged man with gray streaked man, dressed in a dignified black suit, stepped up to the podium. The guests turned quiet as he cleared his throat. He spoke into the microphone. I welcome you all to the annual Hoshi Enterprise Masquerade Ball. All of you here are precious guests for the future of Hoshi Enterprise. He held up his wine glass and the guests followed suit. Please enjoy yourselves and let the party begin!

Thats Kinomoto Fujishika, successor to the Hoshi Enterprise, said Kai. And he nodded his head to an older man, near seventy, in a seat near the podium. And thats the C.E.O. of the Hoshi Enterprise. Kinomoto Fujishinto.

A frightening look came over Kais steel grey eyes, fixed upon Kinomoto Fujishinto, and Meilin was not sure if she liked it.

******

I cant believe I caught a cold on my most favorite event of the year, bemoaned Tomoyo in a hoarse voice.

Oh, Tomoyo-chan. Im so sorry. Sakura handed Tomoyo the box of Kleenex. Why dont I stay with you? We can stay at home and watch a movie together.

Tomoyo shook her head furiously, pointing at the costume cover laid out on her bed. You have to wear the costume I stayed up all night making for you!

Tomoyo-chan, you were sick and you stayed up all night making a costume for me? Sakura opened up the cover and fingered the shimmery white dress made out of the softest chiffon that sparkled in the light and glowed in the dark. The front skirt was short and ruffled whereas the back fanned out into a long train woven with white feathers.

The theme is Swan Lake, said Tomoyo. I got the costume inspiration from Swan Princess Odette. She showed Sakura white satin slippers with wide ribbons that would lace up her legs.

Wow, its breathtaking, said Sakura, holding the dress up to her. But I can wear this next time—I want to stay with you.

I want you to wear that dress today, croaked Tomoyo. And Eron-kun will be going with you—I gave him my invitation. Ill feel better if I rest at home tonight. Dont worry about me at all.

Eron-kun? squeaked Sakura.

Hell be at the ball. Hurry and get dressed, said Tomoyo. Eron-kun is all right, right? It was between him and Aki-kun to be your escort. Everybody already had plans for Halloween night.

Tomoyo-chan, what will I do without you though? Sakura asked. Ive never been to a party without you—I wont enjoy it one bit.

I gave Eron-kun my camera—he better fill the film with many lovely images of Sakura-chan having a good time, replied Tomoyo. Now go, or else youll be late.

Sakura felt very small and unimportant as she entered the Hoshi Plaza Hotel. She let her long white train float out behind her and then walked up the steps. The luxury hotel was the tallest building in the neighborhood and had been built in honor of the birth of Kinomoto Fujishintos first son. The interior was completely in gold and marble and her steps made a loud hollow sound as she walked towards the Imperial Ballroom; she already missed Tomoyo. Tomoyo always was at ease where ever she went and could carry herself like a princess in any situation. But Sakura knew that Eron, Aki, Kai and Meilin would be there as well, so that was a relieving thought. She tied the white feathered mask around her head and walked into the ballroom.

Erons golden eyes were transfixed upon Sakura as she walked—no floated—into the ballroom like a graceful swan princess. He walked over to her and took her gloved hand, gently kissing its tip. You look beautiful tonight, just like the angel of my dreams.

Sakura blushed. What are you dressed up as, Eron-kun? Eron was wearing a brilliantly cream-white tuxedo, and an ivory mask decorated with white feathers.

I wonder, replied Eron with a lopsided grin. Tomoyo prepared the costume for me—she said shes sick.

Im sorry Eron-kun, having to come to this sort of event, said Sakura.

No worries. It actually worked out well—I can keep an eye on Erika now. Eron nodded his head towards a flamboyantly dressed girl. Erika had her curls piled high on her head, and she wore a luxurious beribboned sky-blue dress with belled sleeves. Foams of turquoise lace peeked from her sleeves and skirt. She held a turquoise peacock mask up with a stick.

What a costume, murmured Sakura. For once, she felt she blended in with the crowd in one of Tomoyos elaborate outfits because everybody in the ballroom was bedecked in dazzling jewels and outrageous costumes in every color and shape imaginable.

Right. She was inspired by Marie Antoinette, said Eron. And that Mike Kant is Count Fersen. Of course hes a big-shot or whatnot from America, so he was invited.

Kant-san looks very handsome as a count, remarked Sakura, admiring Mikes long wig and brocaded tailcoat. Tomoyo-chan would have loved to see all the costumes.

You didnt come here by choice though, remarked Eron.

No Sakura glanced at the head of the room where she recognized her grandfather and uncle, engaged in conversation with the older crowd in the room. To the corner, she saw a beautiful woman wearing a long-sleeved beige gown, her hair pulled back in a tight bun. Kinomoto Fujishikas wife and her aunt. I came because I think my father wanted me to.

Do you ever wonder if you father ever regrets giving up all this? Eron motioned his hand to the luxurious ball room.

Sakura was not particularly surprised that Eron knew about her fathers lineage. She shook her head. Hes happy right now. Otou-sans not the type of person to regret anything. He makes the best of the present rather than dwell upon his past. Thats how he got over okaa-sans death.

You could have been an heiress, remarked Eron. Of course, Fujishika-sans children would hold larger shares, but you and your brother could have been very rich nonetheless.

What would I do with the money? said Sakura. I dont need wealth.

Of course you wouldnt. Eron smiled crookedly. Im afraid Im not as pure-hearted as you though. Ive experienced what its like having nothing. Doctors cost a lot. Nobody would operate on Erika because we couldnt pay. I realized from very early on that money can buy everything. Thats why people are so materialistic and greedy. He watched Erika, laughing and throwing her arms around Mike Kant.

You think Erika likes Mike-san because hes rich? asked Sakura, looking up at Eron.

Erons eyes were narrowed. Theres a trend. Erika only dates people who are wealthy or has potential to become wealthy. She likes being showered with gifts, eating at fancy restaurants and having only the best. Its not her fault. When we were growing up, we had nothing. I couldnt even afford to buy her a doll. Thats why she wants to be pampered now, and she deserves to be.

Sakura sighed. And on the other hand, there are those like my father, who had everything, but the one thing money couldnt buy him, freedom. And he chose freedom.

Your mother also chose love over her inheritance, remarked Eron with a wry smile. I guess the two were meant for each other.

Perhaps Sakura felt uncomfortable at the unusual tone of envy in Erons voice, and she exclaimed, I wonder where Meilin-chan is. She caught sight of Aki, dressed as Apollo, and waved. Aki-kun!

Is Tomoyo-chan not here? asked Aki, looking around. He was wearing a golden waistcoat and a golden crown.

Shes sick, replied Sakura. Aki looked so crush, and his crown fell lopsided on his head, and Sakura could not help feeling sorry for him.

Tomoaki-san, come here. Let me introduce you to the daughter of my good friend Watanabe-san—she is a first year at Eitoukou High and winner of the Tokyo Ballet Concours, called out a man in a blue pin-striped suit whom Sakura assumed was Akis father.

Im sorry, I will talk to you guys later, said Aki, hurrying to his father.

Sakura watched Aki bow to a middle-aged man and then offer his hand to a plain girl wearing a lovely pink gown. She had never seen him act so formerly and stiff—Aki at school was always active, always animated. Today, his expression was rigid, and he glanced at his father every few seconds as if checking for approval. Her gaze lingered over to the crowd. She recognized quite a few faces from TV, and some more from the Eitoukou sports teams but she couldnt quite tell because they were all wearing masks. There was a golden haired woman, holding up a mask and wearing a long golden lacquer down that Sakura thought looked vaguely familiar. She walked up and bowed to Kinomoto Fujishinto.

Ah, she used to be a top-rated actress, Eron remarked. Ishikawa Nanase.

Thats right—I think onii-chan used to be a fan, said Sakura. I havent seen her in any recent movies though.

Well, aging female actresses have remarkably short careers in this industry, remarked a woman in a silver mask from behind her.

Sakura spun around. Arima-san!

Shh I showed my face so Im sneaking out now, said Arima, glancing around. Good, otou-san is greeting Kinomoto-san now. Have a fun time, darling. You look very lovely. Arima gave Sakura a quick hug and then exited out the ballroom. The man wearing a full mask beside her gave Sakura a little wave also.

Bye, Asuma-san, said Sakura, also waving.

I wonder how he feels placing second for the Sydney Cup, remarked Eron. Tamemura Asuma-san is used to being the champion.

Second place is still great, replied Sakura. She turned to Eron with a little frown. Do you think I need to greet my grandfather? I met him before and all, but its sort of awkward walking up to him with all this people.

He would probably call you over if he wants to speak to you, Eron said. Thats how old people work. Everything is at their own pace.

I wonder if my grandfather will ever forgive otou-san, murmured Sakura. Its sad, if your parent is no longer in this world. But its even sadder when your parent is still there, yet does not speak to you.

I cant believe youre actually enjoying this, grumbled Syaoran to Rido Kara, who fussed with the black bat wings attached to her back. She was a devil reincarnate.

Youre such a poor sport, refusing to dress up on Halloween night, replied Kara, holding up the party invitation to her chest. I cant believe I have to escort such a grouch instead of a dashing prince.

Well, its not my choice that I came here. We can just greet the host and leave, right? said Syaoran.

You can do what you want. Im going to enjoy the masquerade, replied Kara, fastening a black and red mask to her eyes.

Youre supposed to watch me, reminded Syaoran, holding the bottle of import Chardonnay, gift to Kinomoto Fujishinto, courtesy of Li Leiyun.

What do you take me for, Jinyu? Kara rolled her eyes. Ive never been to this sort of fancy party before—Im not going to waste my time with some self-absorbed brat like you. She entered the ballroom, eyes wide like a little girl entering a fairytale for one night.

Fine with me. But even Syaoran was agape as he was greeted by an array of fantastic costumes ranging from historical to mythical, everyone wearing masks of all fabric, jewels, sequins and feathers. The first person he saw in the midst of the crowded grand ballroom decorated with lit jack-o-lanterns suspended from the ceiling was Sakura. She was wearing a Venetian half-mask decorated with crystals and feathers, but he could recognize her lithe frame anywhere. Her white feather dress seemed to just float about her, defying all gravity, and little clusters of crystal and feathers were woven into her short golden-brown hair. Instantly, he spun around before she could see him.

What are you doing? asked Kara.

Im going to the restroom, he stammered.

I knew you were constipated, Kara remarked. You always rush off to the restroom whenever you go anywhere. Wait, you cant take the bottle of wine to the bathroom.

Syaoran grabbed a waiter by the shoulder and thrust the wine bottle into his hand. Please deliver this to Chairman Kinomoto, courtesy of the Li Clan.

The battled waiter stared down at the wine bottle wrapped in emerald tissue paper and the card which had the Li Clan seal on it. Y-yes sir.

Then, Syaoran dashed towards the door, but not before taking another glimpse at Sakura, who looked lovelier than he had recalled. Then, he saw that a boy with his hair pulled back in a violet-blue ponytail, dressed in a white tuxedo, approach her. She took his hand, and he led her towards the dance floor. As they swirled around, they became a white blur.

Ugh, someone spilled their drink on me, said Meilin, wiping her dress with a napkin. Im going to try to get the stain out—its a dress Tomoyo lent me; I cant get it dirty.

All right—Ill be by the refreshments table, said Kai. Meilin ran off, grumbling to herself, and Kai helped himself to the little spicy chicken wings and meatballs in marinara sauce. And he glimpsed a tall girl walk through the crowd, standing out amidst the flowing dresses and glittery accessories in a form-fitting short lace dress and thigh-high boots with red laces.

Fancy seeing you here, remarked Kai, handing his cocktail glass to the waiter. Kara.

Kara had her hair pulled back in little golden ringlets. Heavy black kohl outlined her eyes which made her lavender eyes pop underneath the red-accented mask. The black bat wings attached to her back swayed when she moved. The music drifted on. Dance with me? She led him to the dance floor.

I thought you hated social events, murmured Kai into her ears.

About as much as you love them, replied Kara, the corner of her red lips curving up as she reached up and tapped his top hat. How bold you are, my handsome thief I cant believe you have the nerve to masquerade around as Kaitou Magician in a public even like this.

Said Meilin also, Kai said.

Where is she? Kara asked, lacing her fingers into his. Long, magicians hands, she had once told him.

Around, said Kai. So I cant dance with you.

Just one song? Kara said.

Did you come alone? Kai asked, twirling Kara around.

Would you believe me if I said I came with Jinyu? Kara giggled at the thought of the Black Dragon at a masquerade ball. No, my date is darling Syaoran.

Kais eyes widened. Why in the world is he here?

Why, he shouldnt be? Kara raised a silvery-gold eyebrow.

No, he shouldnt! exclaimed Kai, glancing around the ballroom. Sakuras here. Then he gazed back at Kara. Wait, you didnt know, did you? That doesnt matter. Where is Syaoran?

Somewhere, replied Kara.

Ive got to warn him, said Kai.

Youre awfully protective of Syao-chan, arent you? remarked Kara with a pout.

Kai grinned and lifted her chin up towards him. Why, jealous? You know him and I are tight.

So, this will be my first and last dance with you, Mikai-ouji-sama? Kara asked softly.

Gently, Kai brushed a gold tendril away from Karas face. Yes, princess.

Kai wove his way through the crowd, trying to avoid dancing couples left and right. He caught glimpse of an out-of-place boy, not masked and not wearing a costume like the rest of the guests, standing at the door entrance.

Syaoran, what do you think you are doing here? demanded Kai, grabbing Syaoran by the arm. Sakuras here—you cant be here!

Perfect timing, said Syaoran, turning to face Kaitou Magician. Give me your mask.

What?

And your cloak while youre at it—I cant be recognized here. Syaoran took Kais mask and fastened it around his head.

With a sigh, Kai unclasped his cloak and flung it over Syaorans shoulder. Just admit it—you like dressing up like Kaitou Magician, dont you?

Syaoran rolled his eyes. Yeah, me and every other male in this room. Luckily, it made good disguise.

Kai fumbled in his pocket and opened a mini tube of hair gel. He squeezed the gel onto his palm and then fussed with Syaorans hair, stylizing it.

What are you doing? said Syaoran, wrinkling his nose. Youre worse than Tomoyo.

Do you think I have perfect hair for no reason? replied Kai with a smirk. There. Now go in there and be the best Kaitou Magician of the bunch. He pulled off his white kid gloves and passed them to Syaoran.

Ha ha Syaoran pulled the glove over his bandaged right hand.

Go steal Sakura-chan away for one night, Prince Charming, murmured Kai with a smile, watching Syaoran dive into the crowd.

What happened to your mask and cape? asked Meilin, walking up next to Kai.

Kai shrugged. Got rid of it—I hate being unoriginal you know. Besides, its a pity to cover up my handsome face, nee?

Meilin rolled her eyes. Show off.

Well, should we give our greetings to our esteemed host? asked Kai. He took Meilins hand and led her to the head of the room.

Kinomoto Fujishika, engaged in a conversation with an elder man, a member of the Congress, glanced at Kai then returned to conversation. Kai waited.

When Fujishika finally turned to Kai, he gave a tight smile. You must remind me of your name again, young man.

Mizuki Kai, said Kai, with an elaborate bow. Meilin thought that Kai looked remarkably handsome in a crisp black tuxedo, now revealed because he had for some reason lost his cape.

Ah yes, Mizuki-san. Thank you for the wonderful security system software you sent the company—it has revolutionized our headquarters security, said Fujishika. He then glanced at Meilin. And who may this lovely young lady be?

Li Meilin of the Li Clan, replied Kai, and Meilin curtsied clumsily.

Fujishikas expression turned stiff, and he actually bowed his head to Meilin. I welcome you to Japan and if there is anything within my power to ease your stay here, please feel free to let me know. Secretary Yamada—name card for this young lady.

The man in a suit beside him walked forward and presented Meilin a white name card.

Still with a tight smile, Fujishika said, Please let Li Leiyun-san know that we appreciate the wine and would like to extend our greetings to Li Wutai-sama.

Y-yes, squeaked Meilin, very puzzled.

Well then, you are very occupied so we will take our leave, said Kai, taking Meilin by the arm again.

My pleasure meeting you, Mizuki-san, Li-san, said Fujishika. He watched Kai for a moment. Mizuki-san, I heard you have grown up abroad, but have we met before?

Kais cool gaze met the older mans. I have heard I resemble my father a lot—perhaps you met him.

******

Tomoyo lay on her while lace-curtained canopy bed. Her eyes were too bleary to sew, and she had put her television on silent. She drew her cardigan sweater around her shoulder and sneezed, then picked up her sewing kit again.

A maid knocked on the door. Tomoyo-ojou-sama, you have a visitor.

Who is it? Tomoyo asked, glancing at the door. There should be no one visiting at this hour.

Its a gentleman by the name of Hiiragizawa-san, replied the maid, bowing her head and letting a young man with glasses enter.

Eriol-kun! exclaimed Tomoyo, trying to hide her box of Kleenex under her blanket and smooth out her hair. What are you doing here?

Its a pity you caught a cold on your favorite holiday of the year, remarked Eriol, walking up to Tomoyos bedside and drawing up a chair.

How did you know? Tomoyo asked.

I though your voice sounded hoarse yesterday during choir practice, replied Eriol. He carried a shopping bag and produced a thermostat. Did you have medicine?

Tomoyo shook her head. Its just a head cold. Itll get better if I rest well. She coughed into a handkerchief. Her throat was so sore that her chest felt like it was going to rip when she breathed in too deeply.

Eriol, arms crossed, eyed the fabric and thread spread across her bed. Can you seriously think of sewing when youre in such a condition? Carefully gathering up the material, Eriol moved it over to another table. Then, he opened up the steaming thermostat and poured a creamy white concoction into a mug.

What is that? croaked Tomoyo as Eriol handed her the mug.

Drink it—itll sooth your throat.

Breathing in the steam, Tomoyo sipped on the drink. Its warm milk and honey. Her throat choked up and her violet eyes turned misty.

Whats wrong? Is the recipe not right? Eriols brows were slightly creased.

No Its delicious, replied Tomoyo. Its just No one has ever made me milk and honey before.

Your mother

Okaa-san gets so worried when Im ill—I dont like to tell her that Im sick. And when she finds out, she would panic and call upon at least three doctors who would prescribe all sorts of antibiotics. Tomoyo smiled ruefully, taking another sip of the sweet milk. I was always envious of Sakura-chan when she told me her brother or father made her this drink when shes sick.

You didnt tell your mother that youre sick? Eriol asked, sitting back on the chair next to the bed.

She had an important business dinner to attend—I didnt want her to worry about me, said Tomoyo.

I see. Eriol was silent for a moment. He picked up a dressed-up doll by Tomoyos windowsill. It looked like a chibi-Sakura, dressed in a pink cloak and complete with a pink star staff.

Im feeling better now, Eriol-kun, said Tomoyo, setting down her mug. You can go back now—Miho-chan and Nakuru-san must be waiting.

No, they all went trick-or-treating with Miara-san, replied Eriol-kun. I told them I was going to stay home and do the laundry. Theres quite a lot of laundry with three women in the house.

Then, dont you need to be doing the laundry then? Tomoyo asked with a smile.

Eriol glanced at the clock. Oh, they should be self-folding at this moment.

If I had magic, Id be able to make a hundred more dresses for Sakura-chan, sighed Tomoyo.

Goodness, and when would Sakura-san find the time to wear them all? Eriol remarked. The dresses you make our so beautiful because of the time and dedication you put into each detail. Your magic, Tomoyo-san is your creativity, and that cannot be replicated by any amount of spells or training.

Eriol-kun, you never say anything to hurt anyone, do you? Youre so nice. Tomoyo played with the end of her loosely braided hair. Youre nice to the point where I wish you werent so nice.

And Eriols smile dropped from his face. Clow Reed spent a lifetime of hurting people, intentionally and unintentionally. If I can remedy that in the slightest bit

Eriol-kun. I am a person who likes seeing beauty in the world. I like to see only the best in the people, the nice aspects of life. I turn a blind eye towards anything ugly, anything malicious, anything painful. Tomoyo looked up with her violet eyes. I have fabricated a dollhouse where I can replicate beauty through my camera lens, where I can dress up the world I want in pretty things through my designs. But lately, I realized that the surface level beauty is so fragile. When my camera lens breaks, when my film runs out, when my dresses are torn and soaked in blood, then were do I stand?

In the same place, replied Eriol slowly. You will mend the dresses and buy yourself a new camcorder.

Is that so? Tomoyos glanced at the white sheets.

You dont seem to like my response? Eriol said. If you dont, maybe you should take up Akagi Aki-kuns confession.

Tomoyo turned red. How do you know about that?

Its the hottest gossip at school, replied Eriol with a smug smile. But hes the type of boy perfectly suited for you, Tomoyo-san. Youre such an enigma, you need a guy who is simple and straightforward, like Aki-kun, to counterbalance your complexness.

I dont want to hear about Aki-kun from you out of all people, said Tomoyo, sinking into her bed and turning her head away from Eriol.

Eriol, taken aback, peered at her over her covers. Are you angry, Tomoyo-san? He seemed mildly amused.

Im not, replied Tomoyo, voiced muffled into her pillows. Her fever was burning high, and it was unsettling being in the same room as Eriol when her head throbbed too much to think clearly—especially since it took all of her wits to match Eriol in a conversation. Why, why did he always insist on being so nice when she was feeling most vulnerable?

A cool hand reached over and touched her burning forehead. Shhh You should sleep now—your fever will go down by the morning. Ill stay by your side till you are sleeping.

Nobody had stroked her head like this, not since her father had left. Her eyes were watering from her cold, but her throat felt better from the honey milk. In a bare whisper, she said, Thank you, Eriol-kun.

Dont talk. Sleep, he said in his lulling voice, a gentler tone than he had ever used on her before.

And she fell into deep slumber. In her dreams, a man in glasses sat by the windowsill, flipping through books of sketches with a half-smile illuminated by the moon.

******

A pretty waltz floated through the grand ballroom. Sakuras feet flew about—it was exhilarating to dance in such a beautiful room, and Eron was a fun dance partner. She had stopped worrying about her grandfather and decided it was best to just enjoy the party.

Now, change your partners! called out the MC from the podium.

Sakura twirled around, away from Erons grasp. A tall boy wearing a black mask extended a hand out to her.

The new waltz began, and she found herself facing her new partner. She curtsied with a shy smile, and he bowed, left arm forward. He had a long black cloak over black clothes, so she figured that he might be dressed as Kaitou Magician, which seemed to be the popular choice of costume that night.

My name is Kinomoto Sakura, said Sakura, peering up at the black mask, wondering what kind of eyes her partner had. He guided her with his left hand—he must be left-handed, which made dancing a little awkward. Nonetheless, he was a superb dancer who seemed to lead her as if they had waltzed together before. Her step fell in unison with his. The pressure of right hand resting on her waist was light, yet she felt more aware of his touch than she had of any other partner that night. Her hand gently rested on his left hand. The cloth of his white glove was soft against her fingertips. She liked the way loose locks of his chestnut brown fell onto his forehead as if he had brushed his hair with his hands. He still hadnt spoken a word. Carefully, he swung her out and then she twirled back into his arms.

Are you not going to tell me your name? asked Sakura with a slight smile. Or are you somebody I know, and youre just not telling me?

The waltz drifted to an end, and the partners bowed to each other. The violins of a familiar tune drifted on.

Now, switch partners again! called out the MC. This one is a popular tune that most of you might be familiar with—the Star-Crossed Medley!

The circle of dancers moved, and Sakura curtsied to the boy in the black cloak. But instead of extending his hand out to the next girl as was customary, he didnt let go of Sakuras hand.

Ah—my friend is looking for me, said Sakura, glancing up to see Eron, who tilted his head. Sighing, Eron faced a masked girl with straight dark hair who timidly took Erons hand.

Sakura looked up into the twinkling eyes beneath the black mask of her own silent partner. The violins struck out their chord and the tune began. Her body moved without her own awareness. It was as if they had both been holding back in the previous dance. His hand on her waist was firmer, and he stared straight into her eyes as he danced, never taking his eyes off for a moment. The light from the hanging crystal chandeliers was brilliant and the ballroom swirled round and round her. It was as if no one was in the room, and she could dance with this person all night long. White feathers scattered around her from her dress and his black cloak billowed out behind him like the midnight sky. She wished the waltz would never end.

The lights suddenly switched off. There was a buzz of voices. The spotlight fell on the podium and the MC ripped off his Batman mask. It is now midnight! You may remove your masks!

In the darkness, Sakura peered up at her partner. She removed the carefully beaded mask that Tomoyo had crafted for her. She blinked up at him with emerald eyes, her heart pounding hard. Arent you removing your mask? she asked him.

He stared back at her, his eyes gleaming behind his mask. Tentatively, Sakura reached up to lift his mask.

And did something strange. He reached out with his left hand and cupped her right cheek. His fingers were trembling as his fingers brushed against the wetness on her cheek.

It was too dark to see his face, but Sakura stood there, letting this stranger wipe the tears from her cheek. She did not know why she cried, because she was happier at this moment than she could recall being in a long time, but tears flowed from her eyes. His hand caressed her cheek so tenderly, as if he was trying to send her a message without words.

_Are you trying to tell me something? What is it?_

The MC now called out, clapping his hands, And now, the lights will come back on!

Because it was so instantaneous, she might have imagined it, but she thought she felt a softness brush against her forehead. When the lights came back on, she was standing alone, holding a black mask in her hand.

Syaoran hurried his way through the crowds before the lights were switched on again, pushing through couples. His cloak kept getting caught in between people and was too much of a hassle.

Wait, Kai—are you leaving? called out a female voice behind him. I came here today because I knew you would be here. She paused for a second. Kai, you and I have both changed, it seems. But all this time, Ive never forgotten you. Do you know that? Thank your for the dance. I guess your ballroom dancing classes in elementary school paid off. I think I miss the old you though. Youve become a frightening person, someone I barely recognize. Though you think you can disguise yourself and look like the same person.

The lights switched back on and Syaoran tore through the ballroom, leaving Kara standing alone.

******

How was the party? asked Tomoyo at school the next day.

Ah, you sound much better, said Sakura. What a relief.

Tomoyo smiled furtively. It must have been Eriols honey milk. Aki-kun told me you were dancing with a certain Kaitou Magician?

It was a boy dressed like Kaitou Magician, Sakura said.

From our school? Or Eitoukou? Tomoyo asked. Im assuming he was a high schooler?

I dont know. He didnt say a single word.

What if he was some creepy old man? asked Meilin.

No, I took his mask off—it was too dark to see clearly, but he was our age, replied Sakura. She pulled out the black mask from her pocket.

Hey, thats Kais mask, Meilin said.

There were so many Kaitou Magicians at the party though, said Sakura.

No, his mask has K.M. embroidered on the back. See, there. Meilin pointed out the gold embroidery.

You were dancing with Kai-kun at midnight then? Tomoyo raised an eyebrow.

No! exclaimed Sakura.

It couldnt have been since I was with Kai at midnight, said Meilin. Now that I think of it, he got rid of his mask and cloak after I came back from the bathroom.

Then, we can find out the owner of the mask if we ask Kai-kun who he gave his mask to, Tomoyo said.

The three girls ran towards Class 2-1, where Kai sat at his desk, reading. His hair had been combed down again, and there was no trace of the mischievous thief in him from the previous night.

Kai-kun. Who did you give this mask to yesterday? demanded Sakura, holding up the black mask.

I dont know. Thats not my mask, replied Kai.

This is your mask, Meilin said. It has K.M. embroidered on the back.

Yeah, well, my mask is here, said Kai, taking out a black mask from his pocket. Dont you know they mass-produce those Kaitou Magician masks and cloaks these days with high attention for detail?

Sakura sighed.

A certain smile came over Kais lips. Why are you so intent on finding who your masked prince was? Isnt the mystery the fun part?

Do you ever have a dream when everything is clouded and you cant see the faces? But you can feel everything, so vividly. Your eyes cant see but your heart and body seems to remember? Sakura said.

No Kai twirled a pencil around his finger. But continue.

Well, yesterday, I thought I met the person from my dreams that I never could see, but I knew it was him.

Kai shrugged. Love at first sight? Very Juliet-esque.

No, it wasnt love at first sight. It was a sense of familiarity, Sakura said. He danced this complex waltz that the director choreographed for us for the musical production that I didnt even know I remembered. She laughed shortly. It was fun!

******

Kai smiled softly when he saw Kara sitting on the floor of the library, reading glasses perched on her nose, dozing over an open book.

Senpai.

Waking up with a start, Kara hurriedly took off her glasses and pretended to be absorbed in her book. Without glancing up, she remarked, I guess youre back to Mikai-mode today.

Slowly, Kai knelt down beside her. What are you reading?

Houdini, replied Kara. I saw you talking to Kinomoto Fujishika yesterday.

He didnt recognize me. Kai smiled ruefully.

You gave your mask to Syaoran, said Kara.

You found out? Well, Im done with disguises, I guess. Kai let out a short laugh.

It was lucky that I was there, not Jinyu, Kara remarked. Such reckless behavior from that boy would not be passed off easily by the Li Clan.

Why were you there at the party, anyway, Kara? Kai asked.

Kara stared at Kai with softened lavender eyes. To baby-sit that silly wolf-boy of course. And why were you there? To flaunt your Li girlfriend? Or to exact your revenge?

A criminal always returns to the scene of crime, murmured Kai, a shadow coming over his eyes.

Youve really changed, sighed Kara.

No, I havent, Kara. Ive always been like this, said Kai.

Kai, Ive seen that look on your eyes before. Youre plotting something big, Kara said. Im worried for you.

******

Kinomoto Fujishinto, CEO of the great zaibatsu Hoshi Enterprise, a conglomerate that had rose during the Meiji Era and had been succeeded by generation upon generation of Kinomoto first sons, sat in his grand office in the Hoshi headquarters in metropolitan Tokyo. From his drawer, he opened up a waded leather wallet. Inside was a blurry picture of two boys and a young golden-haired girl. He sighed when there was a knock on the door, and he slipped the picture back into his drawer.

Otou-sama, about the board meeting on Tuesday— began Kinomoto Fujishika, his eldest son and successor.

Shes grown up quite a bit since last summer, remarked Fujishinto.

Whom may you be speaking of, Father? asked Fujishika.

Sakura. She resembles Fujiko more every day.

Fujishikas face turned to stone. I really dont know what you were thinking inviting that persons children to such an event—if this leaked out to the press—

I heard Touya is the most promising resident intern at Kinhoshi Hospital. Doctor Kimura speaks nothing but praises of him. And I think my dear Sakura was the loveliest young lady at the ball, dont you think? Fujishinto smiled. Its like Fujitaka to raise such wonderful children.

Father, Fujitaka took advantage of you and betrayed you. Such blood also flows in the vein of his children. It is best for you to not involve yourself in the matters of Touya and Sakura anymore, said Fujishika.

You are right my son. Fujishinto sighed, fingering a black mask on his desk.

Excuse me, may I ask otou-sama, what exactly is that? Fujishika asked, clearing his throat.

The elderly man picked up the black mask and put it to his face. Its the Kaitou Magician mask—our most popular toy line includes the Kaitou Magician costume and a magical tricks kit. They were handing it out as party favors at the masquerade yesterday. How does it look?

Otou-sama! Kaitou Magician is an international criminal! It is not healthy for our companys image to be promoting merchandise centered around a thief! Fujishika stated. Really, father, even after what he stole from us!

But the Kaitou Magician merchandize is so profitable, said Fujishinto with a sigh, taking off his mask. Besides, he has style.

***************************************************************************************************

**Wish-chan**: _February 14, 2009 – HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!_

Yeah, a Halloween chapter for Valentines Day. How ironic. This is relatively a fluff chapter (as fluffy as it would get in the midst of all the angst going on in Arc 4 and the fact that Sakura has lost her memory of Li Syaoran). Lol This chapter was inspired by Maaya Sakamotos song 24, the B-side track to the Card Captor Sakura Opening 3 single Platina. The song basically plays out like a Cinderella story, 24 meaning 24oclock aka midnight. The lyrics are in English too:

_See what happened to the girl  
'Round the midnight  
When she lost a crystal shoe  
I don't need no spell on me  
Or bell to tell me  
You better go, you better say good bye_

Of course I was also influence by the CCS Movie 2, the dancing scene which is animated so beautifully. Anyhow, this chapter is slightly more plot-relevant than some other specials were. You might want to check out Kaitou Magicians side story if you havent already for more on his background: .

Please email me with comments at and check out the Yahoo New Trials Group – I wish all readers a lovely Valentines Day!

***************************************************************************************************

_Sakura danced round and round the ballroom with the young man in a black mask. The lights suddenly switched off. She took off her mask. _

_Can you take off your mask? she said to him. _

_He shook his head._

_Please? Gently, she reached out and took off his mask. _

_The lights switched back on, and Sakura stared at the boy with chestnut brown hair and amber eyes. Her eyes blurred. I knew it was you. I knew it was Syaoran._

_His hand caressed her cheek so tenderly, as if he was trying to send her a message without words. _

_Are you trying to tell me something? What is it? A trickle of tear flowed from her eyes. I wont forget you. I wont forget you when I wake up in the morning. _

_The clock rang midnight, and he smiled at her sadly. He bent over and kissed her forehead. Then, he turned around and walked away._

_I promise I wont forget you when I wake up _


	102. Chapter 60: Rememory

**Chapter 60: Re-memory**

Hiiragizawa Eriol sat in his study, head leaned back against his great oak chair. It was almost winter but he thought he could catch a whiff of spring if he closed his eyes.

_Edward-sama! Look, the cherry blossoms are blossoming. Come back to visit next year, promise?_

A cool hand was placed on his forehead. How soothing. Eriol opened his eyes. Long strands of auburn hair tumbled down and twinkling marigold eyes stared into his eyes. "Kaho."

"What are you thinking of, Eriol?" asked Mizuki Kaho, brushing away a lock of blue-black hair from Eriol's smooth forehead.

Slowly, Eriol reached over to find his glasses on the table. "Of olden days."

"You've been doing that more often recently, haven't you?" Kaho leaned against the table, running her hand over the feathered quill perched on the stand. With antiquated artifacts and imported Italian oak furniture, the study looked like a window into the last century. "It's a sign that winter's coming."

"Perhaps." Eriol put on his glasses.

Sensing that Eriol was not in a talkative mood today, Kaho remarked, "Aunt Miara is going shopping with me and wants to know if you want a winter coat in black or navy blue."

"Either one's fine," said Eriol. He strummed his fingers on his armrest.

"You're not really enjoying the situation anymore, are you?" Kaho sighed. "You were always better at playing the villain than the ally."

"The enemies that Sakura will face in the future are not there to amuse themselves," replied Eriol grimly. "They are out there to win at any measure."

"You don't truly think that Syaoran has gone over to the other side?" said Kaho.

"He's a Li, though." Eriol frowned. His cute little relative had the accursed Li trait of pigheaded obstinacy and single-mindedness.

"He's not Shulin-sama, though," Kaho said.

"Why are you bringing her up?" asked Eriol with a tight smile.

Kaho replied, "Clow Reed never forgave either his parents, did he?"

"He stopped thinking about them a long time ago," said Eriol.

"But he never did forget them either," replied Kaho. "I saw the drawing you brought for art class."

"Well, that probably was Clow Reed's greatest impediment as a sorcerer," Eriol said. "That he never learned to forgive and that he never learned to love again."

Kaho gazed at Eriol, wondering why his soul could never rest happy. While Eriol was only half of Clow Reed's reincarnation, Kinomoto Fujitaka was the half that did not retain the memories. Therefore, Fujitaka was free to love and be loved. But so long as Hiiragizawa Eriol held the memories of Clow Reed, he could not be free. Slowly, Kaho began to realize why Sakura had chosen to forget.

A breathless Miho burst into the room, holding up a movie brochure. "Eriol! You promised me to watch the new Arima Akagi movie with me!" Then she realized Eriol was with Kaho. She jumped then ducked behind the door again. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize you were here, Kaho-san."

"It's fine, Miho. I was just about to leave," said Kaho with a smile.

"Do you want to come watch the movie with us?" asked Miho.

"I'll pass this time," replied Kaho, giving Miho a pat on the back and walking out of the study.

******

Kinomoto Sakura, age sixteen, was a freshman at Seijou High School. Her grades were mediocre, except in history and home economics, in which she received top marks, and her favorite subject was physical education. She was currently a member of the cheerleading club but because of her athletic skills, she was often recruited by various teams to partake in their sports. Her father was a professor of archeology and her older brother was a resident intern at the Kinhoshi Hospital, a private hospital run by the Kinhoshi Corporation. Outwardly, she seemed like any other teenage girl getting ready for a date on a day off to school as she hurried back and forth from her room, looking for her other pair of knee socks. However, floating midair next to her was a creature that resembled a yellow teddy bear, and it had its arms crossed, quite perplexed.

"Where are you going?" questioned Kero-chan, Guardian of the Sun, suspiciously circling around Sakura.

"Nowhere special," Sakura replied as she fussed with her short golden-brown hair. She held up the red barrettes and the red ribbons. "Which one?"

"The pompom ties," replied Kero-chan, wrestling them out from her bureau drawer. "Why are you dressed up then?" Sakura looked unusually adorable in a red vest over a black blouse and a short red tartan plaid skirt.

"I'm going to the movies," replied Sakura, averting her eyes from Kero-chan who seemed to have taken over the role of her older brother now that Touya dormed at the hospital.

"With Tomoyo-chan?"

"Noooo…" Sakura fastened her hair with the pompom ties then examined her reflection in the mirror. She rubbed shiny gloss on her lips then stood up.

"With who?"

"See you later, Kero-chan!" she exclaimed.

"So, who is Sakura-chan meeting up with on a Sunday?" demanded Kero-chan, poking his head out of Tomoyo's handbag.

Daidouji Tomoyo, in a Holmesian trench coat and sunglasses, smiled furtively. Her favorite hobby was to make clothes for her best friend. Her second favorite hobby was to film her. "Watch and see." She positioned her video camera.

Peeking over the bag, Kero-chan watched Sakura fidget as she waited in front of the movie theater. Several times, she flipped out her cell phone to check the time. Sakura must have forgotten to wear a watch in the flurry of dressing up in the morning. Then, Kero-chan caught sight of the boy with long violet-black hair pulled back in a ponytail. He was wearing a navy blue jacket and jeans—Kero-chan had never seen Chang Eron wear jeans before. The pretty boy held up two tickets, waving at Sakura. Together, they disappeared into the theater. Kero-chan's jaws dropped. "It's Eron!"

"Shush—we're following them in," Tomoyo said, almost colliding into a short girl with red hair.

"Tomoyo-senpai!" exclaimed Tanaka Miho. "Are you here for Akagi Arima's movie too?"

"Miho-chan!" exclaimed Tomoyo, tilting her head as she lost sight of Sakura and Eron. "Umm… Yes."

"Great! Eriol and I were here to watch it too," Miho stated. "Are you here alone? You should join us!" She called out to Eriol, who was by the ticket booth. "Eriol! Three tickets! Tomoyo-senpai is joining us."

Tomoyo almost dropped her camcorder as she caught sight of the tall young man with pale skin and glossy blue-black hair. His black-rimmed glasses glimmered as he looked up at her and smiled.

"Umm… Should I buy popcorn?" asked Eron, walking towards the line in front of the popcorn stand.

"S-sure!" replied Sakura, taking out her wallet.

"It's on me," Eron said, pushing her hand away.

"But you bought the tickets also," protested Sakura.

Eron gave her a stern look. "It's a gentleman's responsibility."

"Eron-kun, you're so old-fashioned," Sakura laughed.

Popcorn and sodas in hand, the two entered the theater.

"Is this seat okay?" asked Eron as they reached the middle of the aisle.

"Sure," Sakura replied—the theater was packed. It was the premier day of _She Loves Me_, Akagi Arima's new romantic comedy. There had been a lot of scandal in the entertainment news regarding Arima and her male co-star, resulting in quite a lot of publicity for the movie. It was full house.

The two sat awkwardly, waiting for the movie to start. Most of their conversation until now had involved either school or something about the dark forces. Thus, Sakura realized that she did not know how to make small talk with Eron. What did normal people out on a date—not that this was a date—talk about? She took a handful of popcorn and stuffed it into her mouth; eating gave an excuse to stay silent. Instead, she choked on a kernel.

"Drink," Eron said, handing her the coke.

Taking a breath, Sakura sipped on the soda. Fizzy coolness slid down her. "T-thank you."

When Eron wanted to be, he was quite considerate and well-mannered. They sat in silence as the movie began. Akagi Arima was a delight to watch, as she became the role of a strong-willed, obstinate woman who failed to recognize the love right in front of her.

In the midst of the movie, Sakura glanced around her and realized she was surrounded by couples. Girls had their head nested against their boyfriend's shoulder. Or guys casually looped their around their girlfriend's shoulders. Two rows ahead of them was a striking couple—the guy had honey-blond hair and had his lips locked with a girl with dark curls. Sakura's mouth dropped. Apparently Eron had noticed to because instead of watching the movie, he was gaping at the pair.

"Youth these days!" he muttered.

Sakura snickered. "Grandfather."

But Eron's eyes narrowed and he leaned over. "Wait. That's my sister! That Mike Kant—how dare he!" He grabbed a handful of popcorn and then flung it at Mike's head.

The couple pulled apart and both Mike and Erika turned around. Instinctively, Eron pulled down Sakura and they ducked their heads. Mike and Erika shrugged and turned around again.

"You're pretty childish," remarked Sakura, smothering her laughter.

"Perverted old photographer," replied Eron with a scowl. Then, his eyes flickered golden in the dimness of the theater. Sakura had smiled for the first time that day.

For some reason, Tomoyo found herself wedged between Miho and Eriol and was by default the popcorn holder. The theater darkened and the trailers flashed on.

"I didn't expect to meet you here," remarked Eriol, reaching over for the popcorn. His arm brushed against her arm.

"I didn't know you watched movies in theaters, Eriol-kun," Tomoyo replied. She stuffed a handful of caramel popcorn into her bag. Kero-chan chomped on it happily.

"Miho wanted to watch it," replied Eriol. "I've read the original play, however, and thought it would be interesting to watch on big screen."

"Tomoyo-senpai, isn't that Sakura-senpai?" Miho pointed to the familiar golden-brown hair in short pigtails. She craned her neck. "Who is she with? Wait—isn't that Chang Eron?" Popcorn bits sprayed from her mouth. "Are those two dating?"

"Shhhh…" hushed the annoyed moviegoers around her.

"Ohmygosh…" muttered Miho. "I can't believe it. I just can't. I mean, even if Syaoran did betray her and all…"

"So, did you give the two your blessing?" Eriol asked, turning to glance at Tomoyo. He seemed more amused than concerned.

Tomoyo looked straight on ahead at the wide screen. "What ever makes Sakura-chan happy makes me happy."

"I see." There was a strange expression of pang in his eyes, but Tomoyo brushed it off as the light from the movie screen.

"That was a good movie," Sakura stated, stretching her arms as she exited the theater. When was the last time she had watched a movie in the theaters, anyway? Since Tomoyo had a wide-screen movie theater in her own house, they rarely went out to watch movies.

"It was all right, I guess," remarked Eron.

Sakura chuckled. "Liar—I saw you getting teary-eyed in the scene where Arima-san realized that her secret admirer was actually Himura Takuya's character all along."

"Did not!"

"Sure, sure," replied Sakura. "It's no big secret that Eron-kun is a romantic at heart."

"So what if I am?" he grumbled. "The only books they had at the orphanage were fairytales and biographies about boring people that no one cared about. Oh, and there was one adult book that I don't think we were supposed to read."

"What was your favorite fairytale?"

"Hansel and Gretel."

Sakura's green eyes twinkled. "Wait, am I supposed to be the wicked witch that you shove into the oven?"

"Yes." Eron sighed. "But instead, you bewitched me and trapped me in your candy house. And I'm playing dollhouse instead of finding my way back out."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Maybe."

As they walked out into the streets, Sakura turned around suspiciously—she sensed that she was being followed.

"What's wrong?" Eron asked.

"Nothing." Sakura shook her head.

"Now, where did that photographer disappear off to," muttered Eron.

"How did Mike Kant-san and Erika-chan end up dating?" Sakura asked. "They don't seem to have any similarities." She didn't mention the age gap, since her mother was only sixteen when she first began dating Kinomoto Fujimoto, seven years her senior.

"I don't know," Eron said. "When Erika has her eyes set on something, she must have it."

"Mike-san is a nice guy," remarked Sakura. "He won't hurt her, I don't think, so you don't have to worry so much."

"Oh, I'm not worried about Erika getting hurt," replied Eron. "It's not like Mike's her first boyfriend—I can't even keep track of how many boys she has dated since she moved to Tomoeda."

"Then, what are you worried about?" asked Sakura.

"I think she will end up missing the person who is really right for her while she is wasting her time with all those good-for-nothing playboys," replied Eron. "Well, enough about Erika. Do you want to go for dinner?"

Kara Reed frowned as she walked down the street, her thigh-high leather boots clip-clopping on the pavement. Her hands were buried in the pockets of her fur-trimmed jacket. She turned to the somber black-haired man, wearing a black Chinese-style shirt with black trousers—even without any visible weapons, he looked menacing. "Jin, is it necessary for us to baby-sit that boy even on my precious Sunday?" She watched the boy walking several steps ahead of her. Poor Syaoran's shoulders were drooped, and he sent poisonous glares back at her and Jinyu.

The pair got quite a few stares because they both stood out from the crowd, Kara with her golden hair and tall physique, and Jinyu with his strange black hair with the long strands of braids that reached clear down his back. Though Li Jinyu was closer to her own age, he sometimes seemed older than Leiyun. Maybe mafia lifestyle aged people quicker.

Suddenly, Li Syaoran halted, and Kara almost collided into him.

"What's wrong with you?" she snapped. Then, she followed his line of vision across the street. By the window side of the MacDonald's chain store, a girl with green eyes sat by a boy with long blue-violet hair. Kara grinned. "Oh? It's our darling Card Mistress, isn't it? She seems to be on a date! Now, who is that handsome boy? He looks familiar."

Syaoran continued walking briskly. Quickly, Kara caught up to him. "Aren't you jealous?"

The boy narrowed his amber eyes coolly—at times like this, he resembled Leiyun greatly. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Oh? Someone told me you and her were so-and-so," replied Kara with a sly grin, holding up her pinky finger.

"Nonsense." Syaoran continued walking faster.

Kara kept up with him. "You can tell me about it—I won't tell Yunyun-chan."

At this, Syaoran stared at the older girl with the twinkling lavender eyes. He could almost laugh at her nickname for Leiyun. "Yunyun-chan." As far as he knew, Kara Reed was somehow a descendent of the Reed line. She also had some connection with their mutual friend Kaitou Magician in the past. While Syaoran had yet to figure out Kara and Leiyun had met, he knew that Leiyun seemed to trust Kara more than anyone else, besides Jinyu. At first, Syaoran had suspected Leiyun and Kara to be lovers, but they did not seem to care for each other in that way. But both Leiyun and Kara were difficult to read. In terms of powers, Syaoran did not know what Kara's potential or real skills were—her forte didn't seem to be combative magic, however. Overall, the foreign-looking girl was hard to pin. Sometimes, she had strange, broody mood swings. Other times, she was jovial and teasing, like today. In many ways, she resembled Mizuki Kai.

"She didn't forget you right away," remarked Kara out of the blue.

This time, Syaoran did stop and turned to look at her. "What are you talking about?"

"For months, she seemed to be in pain. Probably suffering from hurt because _somebody_ shunned her in Hong Kong," Kara stated. "But that pretty boy grew closer and closer to her. Chang Eron, the Dark One. They came to my tent together when I was reading Tarot Cards for the school cultural festival. That was right before summer vacation. In the middle of my reading, she fainted in my tent, and it was Chang Eron who carried her to the infirmary. They were always together, you know, odd knowing who he really was. I would have liked to read that one's fortune. The Dark One. But I didn't get a chance to. It's pretty clear he is in love with the Card Mistress though. He gave up Chang Ryuichi's powers and chose the side of the Mistress."

Now, Syaoran's full attention was on Kara. "He did what?"

"Foolish, but admirable." Kara smiled. Now she got the wolf boy's full attention. "I tried to look in Sakura's heart when she was in my tent to have her fortune read. But her heart was concealed to me."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Syaoran shortly. This Kara Reed was a lot sharper than he had expected—and potentially more dangerous.

"I thought it might interest you," replied Kara. "It's not like I mentioned any of this to Leiyun or anything—he doesn't care about my little readings. He only cares about what I can tell him about the future."

"Do you know what will happen in the future?" Syaoran said. Kara was a descendant of the Reed line. Perhaps she had inherited Clow's prophetic skills.

"Depends on the choices we make now," said Kara with a far-off look. "If everything happens for a reason, then do we have free-will, I wonder."

Squinting his eyes at the setting sun, Syaoran glanced at Kara. She shared Clow's same sad half-smile, though nothing else in her dainty, feminine features resembled him.

"Well, we better be getting back," Kara stated. She glanced around. "Where did Jin go off to? I guess we didn't get to buy a winter wardrobe for you—Lei was very concerned because you get cold so easily. He said, 'little Syao-chan hates winter with a passion so buy him a warm fur coat and a big thick wool scarf and leather gloves for his poor hands.' Oh, and 'Syao-chan is a picky dresser and he won't wear last season's clothes so don't even think of looking in the sales rack.' "

"Like I care about shopping with you and Jinyu following me around," snapped Syaoran.

"So, where did you get your awesome fashion sense?" asked Kara with a grin. "Leiyun told me that you're the Li Clan's unofficial fashion coordinator—if you ever want to quit with all the Chosen One business, you have a backup plan."

"Let's go home," said Syaoran with a sigh. Sometimes, Kara was no better than his older sisters.

"Without Jin? He'll be angry that we ditched him."

"I think _he_ ditched us."

Chang Erika walked down the streets, arms locked into Mike Kant's arms. She stated, "Geez, I can't believe someone dared to threw popcorn at us in the theater. How immature!"

"It was probably a mistake," Mike said, picking out a crumb from his hair. A heavy Nikon camera hung from a leather strap around his neck. Even as he walked down the street, he snapped shots of whatever caught his fancy.

"Don't you ever put your camera away?" asked Erika, scowling. "You're on a date with me now."

"But I might never get the same shot again if I miss it," said Mike, snapping more shots with his analog camera.

"You might never see me again," Erika retorted.

Mike sighed. "You're right here beside me."

"I might disappear from here. I might suddenly die from a heart disease or something," replied Erika.

"Don't be silly—you're young and perfectly healthy," said Mike, eyes fixed to his lens. A man with tanned skin and jet-black hair caught his eye. Something about him looked familiar. He looked like someone who would step out in a Hong Kong mafia movie.

Erika looked up and caught sight of the black-haired man. There was something strangely similar to Syaoran about him—perhaps it was the slanted amber eyes. And he was heading her direction.

"Mike-san, you need to run some errands in town, right?" Erika said.

"Right—but you said you wanted to eat dinner?" Mike replied, baffled.

"I'm not hungry anymore—I'll see you tomorrow," Erika said, pushing Mike away.

"See you," Mike said, walking off in relief.

Now, the amber-eyed man stood directly in front of her. In the darkness cast in the remote alley, his eyes gleamed like rubies. Murderous eyes, Erika thought.

She frowned. "What do you want?"

"My name is Li Jinyu. Li Leiyun wants to speak to you, Chang Erika, Dark One," he replied. His voice was deep and monotone.

So this was the Clan Protector, the Black Dragon King of the Hong Kong underworld. "Why should I meet with him?" demanded Erika.

"You should be acquainted with Li Syaoran, probationary Chosen One of the Li Clan," Jinyu replied. "As of recently, you should also be aware that the Clow Cards are currently in possession of the Li Clan. It will probably be of benefit to you if you cooperate with us."

For a moment, Erika gazed at the young man who stared at her without expression but felt more menacing than any person she had ever met in her life. At the moment he seemed unarmed, but she was pretty sure he had hidden weapons throughout his body. And as a Li, he was without doubt an expert martial artist. He could very well be those trained assassins that Eron had so often told her about, one who would drag her to a dark alley like this one and slit her throat then dispose of her body in the dumpster. "Very well. Lead the way."

The moon lit the cloudless blue-black sky, and Eron's eyes glowed a deep-gold as it did when he was in a good mood.

"You didn't have to walk me home," said Sakura, hugging her jacket close to her as she entered the gate. "You live closer to town."

"Thank you for today," Eron said. "We should hang out again. It was fun."

"Yeah, we should." Sakura smiled. "I'll see you at school tomorrow then."

"Good night."

When Sakura reached her room, she plopped down on her bed. Kero-chan flew out and screamed, "How could you go on a date with the Dark One?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "I'd prefer if you not call him that. And how could you and Tomoyo-chan follow me around all day long? Do you know how embarrassing it was pretending not to notice you guys?" She shook the pins out of her hair out and changed into pajamas because Kero-chan had no reply and sulked in a corner by himself. Finally, she ventured to ask, "So, how did Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun's date go?"

"Miho-chan was there too," replied Kero-chan. He frowned. "It's not going to work, you know."

"What?" Sakura yawned.

"Clow Reed is not capable of loving a woman," replied Kero-chan. "Everybody knew that."

Raising an eyebrow, Sakura asked flatly, "What are you trying to insinuate about Clow-san?"

Kero-chan rolled his beady eyes. "I mean Clow Reed doesn't love anybody, not even himself."

"He loved you and Yue," said Sakura.

"No, we were like his children. He nurtured us. Love is learning to trust someone completely. It's a reciprocated process. Yue might have respected and admired Clow all he liked. And Clow may have cared for us. But at the end of the day, he kept a wall around himself, and his distance as well. We were not his equals. He understood us completely, through and through. But till this day, we only know the face of Clow that he chose to show us." Kero-chan paused.

"But Eriol-kun is not Clow-san," Sakura remarked.

"Those who have finished their business on earth do not reincarnate themselves. Their souls can rest in peace. Only those who have earthly sentiments lingering on earth choose rebirth," stated Kero-chan.

"But doesn't Eriol-kun seem a little interested in Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.

"He's nice to everyone, you know," Kero-chan replied. "I admit, Clow always was fascinated by those who he couldn't predict. Someone like Tomoyo would interest him. But interest and love are two different things."

"Falling in love is such a hard thing," said Sakura. "And having those feelings reciprocated is so much harder. I always thought it would be nice if I can marry the first person I fall in love with, with no heartache, no suffering. Like okaa-san."

"I thought her first love was Li Ryuuren," Kero-chan said sharply.

Sakura sat up from her bed. "She loved Ryuuren-san?"

"Never mind. Anyhow, how did you change subjects? We were talking about you and that Chang-boy." Kero-chan folded his arms in front of him. "Do you love him?"

"I like him. A lot," replied Sakura distantly. "He's always been truthful to me and he's pleasant to hang out with."

"But do you love him?"

"Oh, Kero-chan. You sometimes sound like onii-chan!" Sakura fell back onto her pillow again. She was silent for a long time and Kero-chan thought she had fallen asleep when she said, "You know, I saw him again."

"Who?"

"That boy. The one who stole the Sakura Cards from me." Sakura fingered the black teddy-bear on her bed that stared out at her with beady glass eyes. She never noticed before that the teddy bear looked sad. "Eron and I were eating dinner, and I looked out the window. And he was standing there, across the street from me. I almost didn't recognize him because he was dressed in normal clothes, not those strange Chinese robes. He seemed just like a normal boy crossing the street. I thought he saw me and was scared for a second. But he walked away."

"Don't worry—we'll get the Cards back," Kero-chan said in a choked voice.

"You know, I never knew what if felt like to hate somebody before," Sakura murmured. "When I saw him, I felt this fury boiling in me, this anger towards him. I thought I wasn't capable of such dark feelings. And it made me feel disgusted with myself."

"You don't hate him," Kero-chan said.

"I do."

"Have you ever hated anyone before?"

"No… I had a period of disliking Erika-chan for a while. But I didn't exactly hate her."

"If you've never hated anyone before, how do you know what it feels like?" Kero-chan asked.

"That's like asking someone how do you know if you love someone if you've never loved anyone before?" Sakura replied. "Silly Kero-chan. I'm going to sleep now—I have school tomorrow."

"Good night, Sakura-chan." Kero-chan gazed outside at the moon. Clow Reed had given Cerberus and Yue "consciousness." Back then, Cerberus had been content serving his master and creator, and Clow's well-being was enough to satisfy him. But Yue had wanted more. Yue had wanted "love." That was a human emotion. At that time, Cerberus had not understood what more Yue could desire from Clow Reed. Yet, after living with Sakura for six years, Kero-chan had felt what "love" felt like. Granted Yue might have wanted a different sort of love from Clow Reed, Kero-chan felt a little closer to understanding Yue now. Before you feel warmth, you do not know cold. Without knowing love, you cannot hate, nor hate without love.

*******

Kara Reed leaned against a willow tree, eyes shut. Though it was chilly outside, it was better than sitting in a classroom full of silly chattering girls. She had never had many friends and it was no different at Seijou High.

Mizuki Kai spotted Kara, looking quite serene with her long, pale lashes fluttering over her cheeks and an opened book on her lap. "Kara-senpai!" he called out.

With a half-smile, Kara blinked up at him with lavender-mauve eyes. "Kai." Just like when she first met him, his copper-gold hair blew back from his forehead in the wind, and his eyes were the same color as the overcast sky.

"Makes me nostalgic finding you here," remarked Kai, plopping down on the ground beside her.

"Yeah." The corners of her rose-colored lips curled. "You were such a well-behaved innocent boy back them."

He blinked at her with his wide gray-blue eyes. "I am still well-behaved and innocent."

"You're wearing my earrings," remarked Kara, reaching over and brushing her fingers against his lobes. Uncut aquamarines that sparked a periwinkle blue, the exact shade of Kai's eyes when he was happy.

"Hmm..." Kai fingered his lobes. "Yeah." Though he had taken out all his other piercings, he had left those studs in as they were fairly inconspicuous.

"Who knew we would end up going to the same school again?" Kara asked, brushing away wisps of her platinum hair.

"Well, you did flunk a grade, it seems." Kai grinned. "Weren't you two grades above me back at Eitoukou?"

"I didn't _flunk_," replied Kara, wrinkling her nose. "It was necessary for me to be in the proximity of the Card Mistress."

"Because Leiyun asked you to keep an eye on Sakura."

"Who would have thought I'd end up returning to school in the first place," sighed Kara. Her eyes were now a deep violet as she gazed at Kai. "Maybe it was fate for us to meet again like this though."

"Kara." Kai paused. "There is something I have to tell you."

"I always hated it when you looked so serious. It used to be sort of cute when you were an elementary kid." Kara petted Kai on the head. "I would give anything to have my Prince back. But we'll never return back to those old days, will we?"

"Listen, senpai—"

"I don't want to listen," said Kara, standing up.

"Is this what you wanted, Kara?" Kai asked. "When you wished way back then to hurry up and become an adult. Do you have everything you want now?"

"When you vowed to get everything back, is this what you envisioned for yourself, Mikai?" Kara replied, looking into Kai's eyes. "In this world, we never get everything that we ask for. If we gain something, we must sacrifice something else. I am content with what I have now."

"Being content is different from being happy."

Kara's voice was quiet. "I know. But we've always been essentially different. For someone who has never known true happiness, contentment is happiness. It's different for you who overnight went from having everything you can ask for in life to nothing. But you don't know what you lost if you never had it in the first place."

"But sometimes, you don't know what you had until you do lose it," replied Kai softly. He turned his head yearningly towards the Seijou Junior High building.

Sakura sat on the classroom windowsill, staring outside blankly.

"What are you watching, Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo, staring out the window. Beneath a bare-branched tree, an auburn-haired boy and a golden-haired girl sat next to each other. "Isn't that Kai-kun and Rido-senpai together?"

"Shh… Don't tell Meilin-chan," said Sakura.

"Don't tell me what?" asked Meilin, walking to her friends. She glanced out the window. "What, about Kai-kun? I'm okay with it."

"You are?" Tomoyo blinked.

"They're old friends. It's natural that they want to catch up," Meilin replied with a straight face.

"Is that it?" Tomoyo watched the two heads bent together. An impenetrable bond of years.

"That's what he told me. And I believe him," said Meilin. She put on a smile. "Sakura-chan, so tell me all about your date with Eron-kun!"

"How does everyone know about it?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at Tomoyo. "And it wasn't a date, not exactly."

Meilin snickered. "Look at him. He's been in a daze all day long. It'd be sort of cute if it weren't Chang Eron."

The girls turned to glance at Eron, sitting alone at his desk, leaning his chin on his hand, spaced out. He was wearing a sky-blue ribbon in his hair, and he was actually humming the theme song from Arima's movie. Classmates giggled—nobody had ever seen Eron like that. Erika rolled her eyes.

Chiharu walked over and slung her arms around her long time friend. "Now, Sakura-chan, is there something going on between you and Eron-kun?"

"N-no!" exclaimed Sakura. "We just went out together to watch a movie, that's all."

"That's what they all say," stated Naoko, shaking her head. "Look at that boy. He's positively in seventh heaven."

Risa tilted her head. "Isn't that ribbon he's wearing part of the Seijou cheerleading squad's uniform?"

"You guys, it's nothing!" stated Sakura, blushing. "Really."

"Sakura-chan, you're sixteen now. It's about time you have a steady boyfriend," stated Chiharu. "Eron-kun seems to really care about you." She turned around. "Takashi, I saw you eat my shrimp."

"Speaking of shrimps—" Yamazaki Takashi began, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

Chiharu grabbed an eraser and threw it at Takashi. "Don't you dare start another story."

Sighing, Takashi turned to Sakura instead. "There is no reason to rush says all ancient lore of love. When you rush, you miss what is standing right beside you. You're all familiar with the story of the tortoise and the hare. One day, the tortoise and the hare had a race. The quick and nimble hare laughed—of course the hare would be faster than the slowly crawling tortoise. When the race began, the hare dashed off first in line. It decided to rest a little for the other to catch up, so the hare went off to eat some carrots and then take a nap on the grass. Meanwhile, the slow and steady tortoise crawled forward inch my inch and gradually it passed by the napping hare. When the hare woke up, it realized that the tortoise had already caught up and passed it. Desperately, the hare raced forward, but it was too late—the tortoise had reached the end line first."

"Oh, Takashi. You've told that fable a million times already and if you intend it as an allegory, do you seriously think you are in the position to speak about love?" Chiharu said, patting his back. "You're a thousand years to early to do that!"

Risa stared off out the window at the clouded sky. "So the tortoise eventually caught up?"

Tomoyo quietly patted her friend on the shoulder.

******

Though she had reassured Sakura and Tomoyo that she did not mind, Meilin did mind very much. Since she and Kai were in different grades, their paths rarely crossed at school. Because of his club activities, he went to school earlier than her and came back later. Oftentimes, she heard the door next door swinging very late in the night. What did Kai do in the hours past midnight, especially now that he had retired as Kaitou Magician? Meilin tried not to think about it. Maybe she should join a club too—Chiharu had tried to recruit Meilin into the cheerleading team as well but Meilin had declined. Since Kai had archery practice today, Meilin found herself walking home alone again. Thus, she was surprised to find a silver haired man waiting for her a little way off from the school gates.

"L-leiyun?" Meilin stammered, staring into the man's beautiful turquoise eyes.

"Cousin Meilin, it's good to finally see you.

"Is it really you, Leiyun-geo-geo?" Meilin swallowed hard. "I heard you were back. But you're really here."

Leiyun smiled. "I meant to greet you since September but the timing did not work out and autumn has already passed."

"Why are you in Japan? And why did Syaoran—"

"We are only following the order of the Clan. This is an important time as you know. We are not sure what will happen once all the dark forces are sealed—but that time is approaching. It is only appropriate for the greatest magical Clan of the East to be present and offer support in this time of uncertainty and fear." Leiyun paused. "You are a Li, Meilin. You should be by our side."

"I'm sorry, cousin Leiyun. I don't particularly agree with the ways of the Clan," Meilin said. "And I don't think the Li Clan particularly needs me."

"Syaoran needs you," said Leiyun. "You should know very well what he's been going through especially after losing his powers. He needs a friend."

"I am his friend. I will always be here should he come look for me," Meilin said.

"It is ridiculous for you to be living alone next to some criminal though Kara insists he's reformed. I insist you come live with your family in the Li mansion." Leiyun held out his hand. "Please come. We all want you."

"I'm sorry, I can't," said Meilin.

"We can't protect you if you are off on your own," said Leiyun. "These are dangerous times, Meilin, more dangerous than you can fathom. Things have changed."

"I don't need protection," Meilin replied staidly. "Despite it all, I've been through a lot. I can take care of myself."

"You're being selfish, Meilin." Leiyun's blue eyes were sad.

"You've always been good to me, Leiyun-geo-geo. When all my other cousins bullied me, you always watched out for me and Syaoran." A frown came over Meilin's brows. "But if you hurt my friends, I won't forgive you, even if you are my dear Leiyun-geo-geo."

"If you are that adamant, there's nothing I can do—your mother will scold me for not looking out for you." Leiyun smiled ruefully. "You're all grown up now, Meilin, standing up to me like that. Just remember, you're always welcome at the Li mansion any time you want to come. We'll be waiting."

"Sorry Leiyun-geo-geo." Meilin's eyes turned misty. "But I'm so glad you're back, that you were all right after all."

"I'm glad to be back too, Meilin."

******

The Kinhoshi Hospital was located in the prestigious neighborhood of Eitoukou, adjacent to Tomoeda. It was founded a quarter century ago by Kinomoto Fujishinta's first wife and had expanded to being a premier hospital in the Kanto region. Only the top students of medical school could dream of residency at this hospital. There were rumors that young Kinomoto Touya had been selected as a resident intern because he was related to Chairman Kinomoto. But perhaps it was a coincidence after all—besides, Touya had graduated as salutatorian of his department at Seijou University. And fellow resident intern Tsukishiro Yukito had graduated as valedictorian.

"Tsukishiro-sensei, have you seen the new Akagi Arima movie?" asked Doctor Li Jingmei, blinking through her spectacles at the most beautiful and kind-hearted doctor in Kinhoshi Hospital—never mind that he was younger than her. "I happen to have two tickets, and I know Sunday is your day off—not that I checked the resident interns' schedule or anything like that—and was wondering if you are interested though I completely understand if you aren't."

"Sounds fun," said Yukito with a smile. "Arima-san was our classmate back in high school—her movies are always wonderful."

"Then, we have a d-d-date?" squeaked Jingmei.

"I've wanted to watch that movie as well," stated Touya loudly as he walked into the conversation. "Can I come too?"

"Ah, s-sure," stammered Jingmei—she was not opposed to watching a movie with two handsome men at all, but she so rarely got alone time with Tsukishiro Yukito.

"Oh, I want to go too!" exclaimed Nakuru, a new nurse in training, popping her head into the doctors' lounge.

"Didn't you already see the movie last week?" demanded Touya.

"I want to see it with Touya-kun!" Nakuru stated, wrapping her arms around Touya's waist and nuzzling up to him.

"Great—I'll reserve two more tickets and we can have a d-double d-date!" Jingmei blushed, glancing at the silver-haired Yukito-san again. Sure, it would have been nice to spend some alone time with him, but if Touya and his girlfriend joined them, there might be less awkward moments.

Touya narrowed his eyes and remarked to Jingmei, "This creature is NOT my girlfriend by the way."

Nakuru pretended to wipe away tears. "How can you say that, Touya-kun, after all that we've been through together?"

"Shoot, I'm being paged." Touya felt the vibration in pocket. "Let me know the date and time, Li-sensei."

"Yes, Kinomoto-sensei!" said Jingmei, sighing. Touya was completely Fanren's type of man—too bad her cousin wasn't in Japan right now.

Grumbling to himself, Touya hurried down the hallway and almost collided into the last person he had expected to meet. He scowled at the unpleasantly familiar face. "You. What are you doing?"

Li Syaoran scowled back. "They actually hired you here? Standards really must have fallen."

Touya glanced at Syaoran's bandaged right arm, recalling how the last time he and Syaoran had faced off in the hospital, Syaoran had smashed his fist into a glass door. The door had long since been replaced. Surely Syaoran's arm had healed since then—that was a good nine months ago. "I heard you were back in Japan."

"News travels fast." Syaoran stared at the floor. He had bumped into the person he could have down without seeing for the rest of his life.

"You. I know what you did. I don't know what you and your shady Clan are up to, but if you hurt Sakura in anyway, all the threats that I've been making to you since day one, I would carry them out." Touya's midnight blue eyes were quite murderous. "Every single one of them."

"No worries. I'm doing my best not to cross her path," replied Syaoran. "And as you probably already know, she does not know me. So, what you have always wished has come true."

Suddenly, Touya realized that Syaoran had lost that fighting spark in his eyes in the half year and plus months since he had last seen the boy. Touya had no desire to argue with this defeated Syaoran, the one who did not meet his gaze with that same ferocious scowl he had when he was just a fifth grader. "Why are you at this hospital? Surely you're not volunteering here anymore. Are you sick?"

"You might have already met my cousin. She's a doctor who just transferred here," replied Syaoran. "Li Jingmei. I've come to see her."

"Yes. I have met her," replied Touya wryly.

"She's not that bad, once you get used to her," said Syaoran. "She's just a bit…"

"Eccentric?"

"You can call her that." Syaoran slipped his arm out of his pocket.

Touya's eyes flickered to Syaoran's bandaged right arm. "How come your right arm didn't heal from the Plague yet? Especially with a personal healer by your side?"

Syaoran didn't reply. Slightly nodding his head as he turned around, he mumbled, "Well, if you'll excuse me then."

"Hey, you. Kid," Touya called out. "I'll be keeping an eye on you."

******

Tomoyo entered Syaoran's old seventh floor apartment, carefully taking off her shoes and slipping on the fleece ribbon slippers laid out in the front. "Wow, Meilin-chan, what did you do with this place?" She looked around at the beaded cushions on the sofa, paintings of sunflowers on the wall and glasses of potpourri set around the house.

"Do you like it? I redecorated the place," said Meilin. "I don't think Syaoran would mind, since he's living in the great Li mansion."

"Where is the Li mansion?" asked Tomoyo setting down the box of cheesecake on the kitchen counter.

"It's near Eriol-kun's house," replied Meilin. "Same fancy neighborhood near Eitoukou."

"I see." Tomoyo fingered the teen fashion magazines on the living room table. "Sakura-chan couldn't make it."

"Why, does she have a date with Eron-kun again or something?" said Meilin wryly. "Though Syaoran treated her badly, I can't really say I approve of Eron becoming his replacement."

"I wonder if Sakura would have gotten this close to Eron-kun if she hadn't forgotten about Syaoran-kun," Tomoyo remarked. "Because I truly believed, deep in my heart, that the two are meant for each other."

"What, like soul mates or something?" Meilin let out a short laugh. She poured Earl Grey tea into a rose-painted tea cup for Tomoyo.

"Something like that." Tomoyo sipped the tea—Meilin's tea brewing skills seemed to have improved.

"I once thought he was _my_ soul mate," said Meilin dryly. "And I got over it."

"I'm sorry," said Tomoyo, staring at the black leaves float down to the bottom of her cup.

"No, don't be." Meilin fingered the rim of her tea cup. "When I was little, I had a vision of true love being my prince on a white horse whom I will marry in a flowing wedding dress. That dream has long since faded away."

"But you have Kai-kun."

"Yes, I do." Meilin smiled wistfully. "I never thought I could feel like this about anyone except Syaoran. It's not the same you know, loving someone in your mind and actually being involved with someone. I'm always worrying about that intolerable thief, living in anxiety."

"Isn't that a sign you love him?" asked Tomoyo with a soft smile.

"It's draining," said Meilin, leaning back on the couch. "Emotionally and mentally. I don't know if I love him or if I've just made another habit that I can't get rid of."

"But you care for each other. That's a wonderful thing," Tomoyo said.

"It's better to just be in a one-sided love. That way, you can just imagine and be content. But when you are in a relationship, it's not under your control anymore. The other person is constantly changing. Every day, I'm afraid who he's going to transform into. No pun intended." Meilin sighed. "I don't know how long his good boy act would last. It frightens me that overnight, he can just revert back to being golden boy 'Tanaka Mikai.' If he can change his personality and appearance like that, then what's to say his heart can't change like that too?"

"Oh Meilin-chan. Even if Kai-kun's appearance and name changes, the core of him doesn't change. You should know that as the person closest to him." Tomoyo smiled sadly. Meilin did not know how blessed she was to have just one person so completely devoted to her, someone she could pour a hundred percent into. All her life, Tomoyo had been alone as other people found their respective pair. Sakura had Syaoran. Her mother always had the memory of Nadeshiko. Her father had work. And Eriol had Mizuki-sensei.

"I don't know, Tomoyo-chan," Meilin said. "I'm so scared of losing him. I almost lost him once. I don't love him yet, Tomoyo-chan. I can't let myself. If I give my heart to him, I am afraid there will never be a way to get it back. It's completely different from loving Syaoran. I loved him so much too, but it was all in my mind. It hurt, but the pain was just in my heart. But with Kai, I have this dreading fear that paralyzes me entire body. Loving Syaoran, everything was within my control but with Kai, it scares me that he can manipulate me into becoming someone I do not recognize.

Tomoyo played with the end of Meilin's pigtail. "That's what you get for falling for a magician thief. And to me, it looks like you have him waiting at your fingertips."

"He almost died, Tomoyo-chan," said Meilin. "The surgery to remove the bullets from his chest—it went badly. He lost so much blood, and he had a rare type of blood, O negative. I thought he I was going to lose him."

"I didn't know it was that serious," Tomoyo murmured. "He just joked about it."

"He would have died if Mizuki-sensei didn't come to save him," Meilin said.

"Mizuki-sensei?"

"She came to Hong Kong and was the blood donor who saved his life."

"I see. So Mizuki-sensei saved Kai-kun's life."

Meilin sipped her tea again. "It must be difficult."

"Hmm?"

"Having such a woman as your competition," said Meilin. "You're one of the most admirable people I know. But if there's anybody to match you, it's Mizuki-sensei."

"If I can be half a woman like Mizuki-sensei, I would be honored," Tomoyo said.

"Tomoyo-chan, now is not the time to be praising your rival."

"Rival?" Tomoyo blinked.

"I know what it's like being the 'other girl,' what with Sakura-chan and Rido-senpai unfortunately entering my life," stated Meilin. "If it was anyone less that Sakura-chan, I would not have given up on Syaoran."

Tilting her head, Tomoyo asked, "Now that Syaoran and Sakura are like that, would you want another shot with Syaoran-kun?"

"Of course not," replied Meilin, chin up. "I am done with liking someone who loves another person."

At this, Tomoyo was silent.

******

A brisk knock came on the door.

"Syaoran-sama, dinner is served," Wei said from outside Syaoran's bedroom. "Leiyun-sama requests that you come downstairs."

Sighing, Syaoran set aside his book and sat up from his bed. He had no appetite but walked down the stairs to the dining room.

To his surprise, he saw Chang Erika standing at the bottom of the stairwell. She wore a short white wool coat and a matching hat. Her violet curls were spread over her shoulders, slightly longer than last year. She watched him with catlike golden eyes, as if she had been expecting to see him.

"What are you doing here?"

She blinked her long lashes. "Is that a way to greet an old friend who you haven't seen in months?"

"I don't recall ever being friends with you and don't see why you are here," said Syaoran. "And what are you two up to now?"

Head in the air, Erika replied, "For your information, Leiyun-san invited me here. I'm up to nothing and my brother is too busy dating Sakura." She checked Syaoran's face.

He did not flinch. "Why did Leiyun want to see you?"

"That scary-eyed guy brought me here," replied Erika. "The one with the eyes slanted like this." She point her fingers upwards at the corner of her eyes.

"Jinyu?"

Erika nodded. "Well, I need to get going now. We'll be seeing more of each other in the future, so don't glare at me like that. It's really not my fault my brother has such poor taste in women." She adjusted the white beret on her head and walked towards the door.

"Wait, Erika!" Syaoran called out.

Slowly, Erika turned around. "The Plague really wasn't something I could control. I'm sorry about your arm…"

"I never blamed you or you brother for it," replied Syaoran, tucking his bandaged right arm into his pocket. "When…when did they start…"

"When did 'nii-chan and Sakura start dating?" Erika shrugged. "I don't know…last semester maybe? I wasn't paying attention because they make me want to barf."

For the first time, Syaoran found that he had to concord with Chang Erika.

That dinner was the longest meal that Syaoran had ever had to sit through. He sat uncomfortably at the long dining table, struggling to cut into his steak with his knife. Jingmei noisily chomped on her steak, applauding Wei's culinary skills and gushing about the handsome resident interns at the hospital. Especially the one with silvery-white hair and glasses. If Syaoran had a sense of humor left in the situation, he might have chuckled. The Li Clan seemed to be magnetic to Yukito-san's charm. Kara on the other hand was in a foul mood and picked at her black nail polish, sending poisonous glares at Jingmei every once in a while. Jinyu was absent. And Leiyun, sitting at the head of the table, quietly chewed on the steak. Syaoran never found out why Leiyun had spoken with Erika.

Without looking up, Leiyun remarked, "Your steak is getting cold, Syaoran. Is it not cooked to your liking?"

"I will instantly go and prepare you some Chinese food instead, Syaoran-sama," Wei said.

"No, no, the steak is delicious, Wei," Syaoran said. He swallowed the piece he had been chewing—it could have been cardboard for all that it mattered to him.

"Let me assist you cutting the steak, Syaoran-sama," Wei said, watching Syaoran try to cut the steak with his left hand, right hand hidden underneath the table.

"I can do it on my own," snapped Syaoran. Over eight months, he had grown accustomed to doing everything with his left hand.

"So it seems," said Leiyun. He narrowed his silver-blue eyes. "Do you think you can manage to fight in your current condition, Syaoran?"

"Why?"

"There seems to be a dark force on the loose. I want you to go check it out."

"Why don't you send Jinyu or something?" asked Syaoran.

"Jinyu is on an errand." Leiyun gazed at Syaoran. "I would go myself. But this is your opportunity to prove yourself to the Clan as the Chosen One."

"Where is the dark force?" asked Syaoran through gritted teeth. To think that he had to ask now because he could not sense it.

"Near the town. Find the Card Mistress. She'll be there." Leiyun took out the Clow and handed it to Syaoran. Of course he would never tell the boy that no one seemed to be capable of opening the Clow.

Syaoran took the heavy Book in his hand. "What do you want me to do with this? I can't use magic."

"It's under your safekeeping. There are dark forces yet to be caught. The Elders bid you collect them all."

"The Card Mistress is the only one who can seal the dark forces," said Syaoran.

"Then let her seal them. But when they are caught bring them back; don't let the Card Mistress keep them,' said Leiyun.

"So, you are basically telling me to assist the Card Mistress seal the cards, but once they are sealed, take them from her?"

"Is there any problem with that?" asked Leiyun.

Bowing his head, Syaoran replied, "No I do not." He slipped the Clow into his pocket. "Now, if you will excuse me."

With narrowed lavender eyes, Kara watched the boy leave. "You are being lazy, Lei. Isn't it dangerous for him to face the dark forces without his powers?"

"He's a warrior—he won't let that minor handicap become an impediment," said Leiyun coolly.

Jingmei set down her fork. "His arm is not yet recovered."

"You said it's been improving," Leiyun replied.

"His finger tips slightly moving after half a year of therapy is not saying much," Jingmei replied. "In his current condition, he's not fit to carry out the duties of the Chosen One—it's a folly."

"Nobody forced him to do this. It's his own choice. He wants to prove himself to the Elders." Leiyun folded his hands in front of him. "And let him prove to them he is worthy of the title."

"What a joke," murmured Kara. "A Card Captor without cards, a Chosen One without powers and a Dark One in love."

******

Sakura zipped up her red jacket a little higher to the neck—it was very windy and people hurried down the street, eager to get back indoors. She glanced around. Perhaps she had been mistaken after all; she thought she felt a dark force. Tomoyo and she had originally decided to visit Meilin and cheer her up—Meilin seemed a little down these days. Sakura had promised Tomoyo she would just quickly check out the situation, and if it was nothing, she'd join them. But perhaps, it had been an excuse after all. For some inexplicable reason, Sakura did not wish to visit Meilin's apartment, next doors from Kai. She had a vague memory of sitting in that apartment the very first day she met Meilin, six years ago. Meilin had been angry and shouting at her. Because Sakura had been wearing someone else's t-shirt. Meilin's? No… Whose t-shirt had she been wearing?

Then, she heard a piercing scream. Releasing her staff, Sakura hurried and ran to the sound of the scream. A figure in black armor raised a gleaming axe over a young woman as if a scene from a horror movie replayed in front of her.

Rushing forward with her staff drawn, Sakura came in between the black knight and the woman to break the blow of the axe. The impact of the blade on her staff sent a shock down her right arm.

The figure in armor turned to Sakura and the woman ran off. It raised the axe again and struck down at Sakura's head. Sakura ducked and then jabbed forward with her staff, only to be blocked by the knight's shield.

"This is really not my forte," she mumbled to herself, taking another lunge forward at the knight with the tip of her staff. "If only I have the Sword Card."

Another knight in black armor appeared from behind her, and Sakura ducked as this one wielded a large broadsword. Yet another knight appeared. She ran toward an alley, away from the main street.

A fourth knight galloped towards her one a white horse, lance in hand. Sakura jumped on top of a trash can—if only she had the Jump or the Fly. How did she think she was going to face off the dark forces without the Sakura Cards? And where were these medieval-looking knights coming from anyway?

An armored knight dashed towards her, sword raised above his head. Sakura kicked over the trashcan and the knight stumbled over the pile of garbage. Clenching her staff, Sakura ran down the alley. She could hear the clamor of armor chasing after her. Cold wetness touched her cheeks. She stared up at the white sky. Large white snowflakes began to fall. In the midst of being changed by huge armored creatures waving sharp weapons at her, Sakura could not help let out a little sigh. It was the first snow of this winter—and it was early.

A tender voice seemed to whisper in her ear, _Do you know why I like watching snow? Those millions of tiny white snowflakes all seem to be alike. But, even so, each one of them is different, no two exactly the same as another. _

Sakura slid over the thin sheet of snow that had piled on the ground. Her breath came out in puffs. Three more knights headed towards her. She spun around. They were coming at her from all directions. If she broke through ahead of her, she might be able to get out from this alley. She dashed forward. The armors swung down at her with swords. She struck out at the with her staff—she hoped whatever Clow Reed had made it out of, it was durable. Her fingers were cramped from the cold. Sakura blinked away the snow from her lashes—it was getting dark and difficult to see. An armored knight swung down at her with the axe—she barely managed to leap back. Another came at her from her back with a long sword. She didn't have time to dodge.

In the snowy twilight, a black silhouette flew out from the sky and a long gleaming blade with a red tassel swirled around like a trail of ice and fire.

There was a clang and five of the armored creatures toppled over.

Breathing hard, Sakura stared up at the figure standing atop a pile of abandoned boxes. His jacket was unzipped and chestnut brown hair dishelmed. He was breathing hard too, as if he had been running. His eye, the color of the setting sun, met hers.

It was the Li boy. "What are you doing here?" demanded Sakura, finally regaining her voice.

"How can you rush out to this sort of situation without any sort of plan?" replied Li Syaoran. He turned around as the fallen armored knights staggered back to their feet. With a masterful long stroke of his left arm, the knights all fell again.

Though Sakura did not know much about _kenjutsu_, she marveled at the boy's sword form for a brief moment. Then, she scowled, ducking the blow of an axe, kicking the armored knight's left leg. It toppled over.

"Nice kick," said Syaoran, jumping down from the pile of boxes, next to Sakura.

"I surprise myself sometimes," replied Sakura. "I didn't know I knew martial arts."

"It's not enough to defeat these… creatures," said Syaoran, watching the black armors rise flock towards them.

"Then what did you expect me to do when there's a dark force? Just because I lost the Clow Cards to you, sit and do nothing?" Sakura returned. "Now, don't get in my way."

"What are these?" Syaoran muttered, slicing through the head of the armored knights. "They're hollow inside."

"It sort of feels like…" Sakura scrunched up her face. "The Fantasy. That's what it feels like."

"That makes sense."

"And these armored creatures look awfully like those knights in the King Arthur movie we saw in history class the other day." Sakura turned to Syaoran. "Is it possible to manipulate the Fantasy in the real world?"

"It must be, if the wielder's vision of fantasy is within the realm of the real world," replied Syaoran, brown hair whipped by the wind. "I guess it sort of works like the Create mixed with the Illusion."

"Meaning none of this is real?"

"I don't know."

Sakura turned to Syaoran, brushing back her bangs from her eyes. "There's stuff that even you don't know?"

Briefly, his gaze met hers. "There are many things I don't know."

Shrugging off Syaoran's sudden show of humility, Sakura held up her staff again. It was snowing so hard that she could barely see her own hand in front of her. She glanced at Syaoran and noticed he looked positively blue. The hand gripping his sword hilt was trembling.

"We can't fight them like this," she said, squinting her eyes through the snow. "I can't see anything."

"Let's retreat," said Syaoran, looking relieved.

The snow had formed a sugary sheen across the ground that almost reached their ankles. Sakura's stockings were soaked and her skirt clung to her knees. She heard Syaoran mutter, "This is why I hate Japan."

Sakura turned towards Syaoran. "Why did you come here anyway if you hate the cold so much?"

"Because there was a dark force," he replied. He sniffled. "Stop talking—continue walking."

The two were half running, half wading through snow now.

"Why is it snowing so hard in November?" demanded Sakura, trying to gather her jacket tighter around her. The snowflakes felt like electric pellets against the bare skin on her face and hands.

"Find some shelter around here," replied Syaoran, teeth chattering. "Why aren't there any houses in sight?" How did they end up from being in the bustling mid-town to this deserted white clearing?

"Wait, I see a house ahead of us!" exclaimed Sakura, pointing at a bleak, black house ahead of her.

"Let's head towards there," Syaoran said.

Sakura ran up the steps to the grand door. She first tried the brass door-knockers shaped like a lion's head. There was no response, so she pounded on the door. "I don't think anyone lives here." She tried the door. It was unlocked. "Is it okay to enter like this?"

The wind howled and Syaoran's hood was knocked aside. "Just enter. We'll explain later."

Inside was damp and cold. But at least they were safe from the wind and snow.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Sakura asked, stamping the snow off her boots.

Walking down the hallway, Syaoran wiped his finger over the furniture. "Looks like a deserted house." He sneezed and shuddered. Drafts of wind seeped through the cracks in the window. It was a large house and might have at one point been luxurious but now was worn down.

"It's sort of creepy in here," Sakura murmured, glancing around her at the cobwebs on the walls and the rows of old portraits that seemed to stare at her with hollow eyes.

"Don't tell me you're scared of ghosts and stuff," remarked the boy with the amber eyes that almost flickered teasingly.

"Of course not!" Sakura exclaimed. She sneezed.

The two walked deeper into the house. They came to the living room and they spotted a brick fireplace.

"I wish I had a match. Or a lighter," Sakura said. She pouted. "Or the Fire Card."

Syaoran bent over the fireplace, arranging the logs. Then, he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

He handed her a slip of paper with Chinese characters written on it.

"What's this?" Sakura asked, examining the ward paper suspiciously.

"Put a little bit of your power into it," he said.

Sakura touched the _ofurda_ and then pushed out her power. The paper lit in flames and Syaoran tossed it into the fireplace. Immediately, his profile was illuminated by the light. For a second, Sakura wished it was still dark. But now, they had a merrily lit fire. She put here hands of the red-orange flames. It was warm. "Don't you have magic, Li-san?"

The boy looked at her with strange amber-brown eyes that reflected the changing colors of the fire.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"Nothing. Kinomoto-san." Syaoran turned back to the fire, shuddering again.

"You don't like the cold, do you?" remarked Sakura.

"No… It never gets this cold in Hong Kong," replied Syaoran. He sneezed again at the time Sakura did.

They huddled next to the fire, a little closer to each other, silent. Slowly, their jackets dried and heat circulated through their body. While Sakura did her best to avoid eye contact with the boy called Li Syaoran, she couldn't help peaking at him every once in a while. He looked so much like Li Ryuuren. There was a bit of the mystery of the Black Dragon Li Jinyu, the aloofness of Leiyun and Meilin's obstinacy present in him also. No, but Syaoran was just Syaoran.

She jumped a little because she realized that he had caught her staring at him. What was he thinking? Why did those amber eyes lit golden by the firelight seem so sad—yet understanding? Her heart was thumping and beads of sweat rolled down her neck, down her sweater. She hated this boy—he was the one who had stolen the Sakura Cards from her. He was the enemy from the Li Clan. This deep aching within her heart…it must be the hate she felt for the boy. Why was he still watching her? One moment he seemed to be trying to reach out for her like some lost soul and the next moment, he switched back to the sullen, standoffish Chosen One of the Li Clan.

It must have been nightfall though it had been dark for hours because of the heavy snowfall. Sakura's stomach growled loudly.

"You must be hungry," Syaoran said.

"I'm fine," she replied shortly.

"Let's try the kitchen and see if anything's there." Syaoran headed out the living room.

"Wait, don't leave me by myself!" Sakura exclaimed, scampering after him.

Touring the kitchen, Syaoran examined the dusty cupboards. "This place must have been empty for a long time."

But he managed to gather some dry ingredients. An unopened box of spaghetti and a carton of salt and pepper. He was mumbling to himself now. "If I can just find some olive oil and wine…" He stepped opened up another cabinet and found what he was looking for.

"Is it okay to just intrude like this?" Sakura asked.

"No one's using it—so long as it's here, there's no reason to starve to death. I don't know how long the snowstorm's going to last." He tried the sink—the water was ice cold, but at least there was water. He scrubbed the skillet and the pots with his left hand. Sakura figured he was washing the dishes like that for minimum contact with the cold water.

"Is there anything I can do?" Sakura asked.

"Come here and light the oven," Syaoran said, handing her a ward paper.

Sakura fingered the thick yellow paper with the Chinese characters scrolled down the length of it. Why did the boy carry around _ofudas_ when he could not use them?

The pasta was boiling in the pot, and Syaoran heated the olive oil in the skillet. Sakura watched him drain the pasta then toss it into the skillet and season it with salt, pepper, basil and oregano, all from the cabinet—they were ingredients that wouldn't go bad. And he did it all with one hand. His right hand was tucked into his pocket. Now that she thought about it, his hand had been bandaged that time she first saw him playing the violin at Eitoukou. He now struggled with the cork and wine opener. Sakura took it from him and opened the wine bottle—she didn't even know where he had found it.

"T-thanks," he said, taking the wine back. He then poured wine over the skillet and the flames turned purple as he flipped the pasta mid-air; Sakura refused to be impressed.

Meanwhile, Sakura rummaged through the drawers to find some utensils and washed it in the sink. The water was freezing and there was no soap, but hopefully the sponge would suffice. When Syaoran was finished, he served the pasta on the fancy porcelain plates that Sakura had found. She poured them hot tea from a pot, then mustered a smile. "I found some tea in the cabinet. Since we're trespassing already, figured we might as well do a good job of it."

"It's good," Syaoran said, taking a sip of the aromatic Darjeeling. Again, that melancholy expression came over his face before he buried his face in his tea cup. They sat down in the dining hall table, far too large for a company of two, and stared at the steaming pasta.

"I'm sorry—I had to make do with the ingredients in the kitchen, so it won't be very good," Syaoran said.

Sakura shook her head, as she shoveled a mouthful of pasta into her mouth. The aromatic white-wine basil and olive oil sauce on the pasta—perfectly cooked—filled her taste buds. Her eyes were teary-eyed.

"What's wrong? Do you feel sick?" asked Syaoran. "I don't really know how long the ingredients were sitting in the cabinets and—"

"No…" Sakura had a wistful expression. "It's not that. It's just… it tastes rather familiar. I was wondering where I tasted it before."

"It's a common dish," shrugged Syaoran.

"No, it's the best pasta I've ever had—even better than onii-chan's. And he's really good at cooking because he used to work at an Italian restaurant back in high school."

"It's because you're hungry," said Syaoran, twirling his fork with his left hand. "Hopefully we won't die of food-poisoning or something."

"It tastes so good—I can die happy if we do end up being trapped her," said Sakura. "Li-san, you're such an amazing cook. Where did you learn to make such great pasta?"

"I once worked at this fancy French restaurant," replied Syaoran with a lopsided grin.

Sakura's eyebrow was raised. "I can't imagine you working at a restaurant." She stared down at her empty plate. "Thank you for the meal."

"I'll clear the dishes then." Syaoran stood up, gathering the plates. He reached out with his right arm then quickly switched to his left one.

Sakura frowned. Before she could comment, they heard a rumble on the rooftop.

She turned to Syaoran. "What was that?"

"It sounds like the snow piled on the roof." Syaoran paused. "When it snows so heavily like this, the snow piles on the roof and the weight adds up."

There was a tremor. "Did you feel that? The building shook."

Syaoran knocked on the floor. "As I was saying, the weight of the snow adds up. This house is quite old and built with wood. If the roof rotted and hasn't been repaired in a long time, there is a chance the roof might buckle under the weight—"

A deafening roar and crash sounded upstairs as the house shook underneath their feet.

Sakura turned to Syaoran, aghast. "The house is collapsing!"

"So it seems," remarked Syaoran dryly. "If it's just upstairs that collapsed…" They stared up at the ceiling as the chandelier swung unstably. Rubble crumbled down and dust dropped on their foreheads. There was another tremor and they heard wood planks splintering. "Shoot—we need to get out of this house!"

They ran to the front door and tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge.

"Move, let me give it a try." Syaoran took several steps back and kicked the door. He managed to kick a hole through the door and snow poured in.

Sakura ran to the window and tried to look up. Snow had piled clearly above floor level and the window wouldn't budge because it had been frozen into the frames. "There's at least two meters of snow outside—probably more because the wind swept up snow to the sides of the house. We're completely snowed in."

"If I give you the Explosive, do you think you can blast a whole through the snow?" Syaoran asked, shoving the card into Sakura's hand.

Sakura quickly released her staff. "Explosive, burst through the door!" Nothing happened. Her ears burned—how humiliating, of all times for her magic to fail, in front of a Li out of all people!

The trembling ceiling then caved in. Syaoran stared up as the flood of snow poured down with debris and broken planks of wood. "No time. Let's run to the basement."

The two ran down the stairwell, Syaoran leading the way in near pitch black. "Be careful. There are some crumbled steps."

"Li-san… I've been meaning to ask you. Have you been in this house before?" Sakura asked, following close behind Syaoran.

"What makes you ask that?" asked Syaoran.

"I don't know. You knew there was a basement—you knew where the secret stairwell was. You move around as if you've been here before," said Sakura.

Syaoran ignored her comment and handed her a fire _ofuda_. "Can you light this please?"

Though she could not summon the Explosive, Sakura had no problem lighting the ward. She welcomed the warmth from the little tongue of flame from the paper. They could now see the long corridor leading down the basement lit orange. It was damp and chilly down here. Instinctively, she drew closer to Syaoran.

Sakura peered at the eerie metal bars of the dungeon. Why was there a dungeon down here? "Do you think that there are g-g-gho…"

"Ghosts down here?" Syaoran glanced around. "Perhaps corpses as well."

"Hoe!" Sakura scowled deeply, holding up the light to see Syaoran's face. "Did you just laugh at me?"

"Of course not," he replied, straight-faced. "I thought you weren't scared of ghosts anymore."

"Anymore?"

"I meant, why would a Card Mistress be scared of ghosts?" Syaoran rapidly corrected.

"Fine, mock me. If you grew up hearing the stories onii-chan told me, you'd be scared of ghosts too. Besides, I'm much better about it than I used to be."

Syaoran didn't reply, walking on ahead until he came to the end of the hallway. "The ghosts of this place don't seem to be ill-meaning," he remarked. "We're still here, with a roof over our head in the storm."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to stay here until the storm ceases," said Sakura. Syaoran surprisingly didn't seem to mind much at all under the current situation.

He was ready to plop down on the concrete floor.

"Wait!" Sakura exclaimed. She spotted a gray blanket folded on the floor and dragged it over. "Don't sit on the ground—it's cold." Carefully, she lay out the wool blanket.

"I'm fine with sitting on the ground," said Syaoran. "You can use the blanket."

"Don't be silly. We can share it," replied Sakura. "Give me a hand now—grab that end."

Syaoran awkwardly spread his end with one hand. Sighing, Sakura shoved him aside and brushed out the blanket on the floor. It smelled musty but it was still better than sitting on the stone. She plopped down and looked up expectantly at Syaoran. Hesitantly, he sat at the farthest corner of the blanket. His right hand was still tucked in his pocket.

Carefully, Sakura set the fire _ofuda_ in between them. The tiny flame flickered and lit the dark abyss of the basement. They sat in silence for a while, before she spun around to face Syaoran. "You know, it's been bothering me from before—let me look at your arm."

"Why?"

"Just let me see it."

"No!" he replied.

"If you show it to me, I might be able to fix it."

"It's fine!" he exclaimed. When had she noticed? He had been trying to keep his right arm hidden from her.

"Just show it to me!" demanded Sakura. She grabbed Syaoran by the arm.

"Oooowww!" He winced as she purposefully dug her nails into his wrist.

"Sure, it's fine," she muttered, as she began to unwind the bandage around his arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, stop fussing about," Sakura said. "I may not look it, but I spent a year volunteering at the hospital, and my brother's a doctor, so I know what I'm doing." For a second, she saw a strange expression wash over the boy's face, and he did not protest anymore. Carefully, she examined his arm, tracing the blue veins running down to his wrist. "What did you do to your arm? It doesn't look like it's sprained or fractured."

He didn't respond.

Her fingers touched two tiny marks on his biceps, just blow his elbow. "Did something bite you?"

"It's just scars from a mosquito bite," he responded shortly, trying to pull his arm away without much avail.

"Give me the Heal," Sakura said. "You have the Sakura Cards on you, don't you?"

"I can't give you the Cards," he replied, forgetting he had given her the Explosive just a little while ago.

"I know that—but if you lend me the Heal Card for a moment, I might be able to heal you," Sakura replied.

"It's all right." Syaoran again tried to pull his arm away. He did not want her using that card, not after what had happened last time.

"Fine then." Closing her eyes, Sakura summoned, "Heal, return to your rightful mistress." She hoped it would work.

From Syaoran's pocket slipped a pink card. He scowled. "Can you summon all your cards back just like that?"

She gripped the card between her two longest fingers. "No. But I was confident I can call back at least the Heal and the Light. Those two cards came from within me." During the fifth grade play Sleeping Beauty, the Dark had taken away someone very important to her, and she had been lost in a pitch-black despair. At that moment, she had found the Light from within her. A broad back striped with red welts flashed into her mind. Her heart felt a pang. And when the Whip had hurt someone she loved very much, she had created the Heal.

Shaking away the image, Sakura closed her eyes and sought the soothing power of the moon within her. Her warm hand was pressed against his palm as she murmured, "Power of the Moon. I, Sakura command you. Cleanse the evil poison that flows within these veins. Heal!"

A strange, tingling feeling flushed through from the tip of his hands up to his shoulders. Like that moment he had reached out to grip Sakura's hands that day at the cliff side. Unbeknownst to him, his hands curled around hers and gripped it tightly. Her large green eyes blinked at him.

"How is it?" she asked.

Syaoran realized that he was clasping her hand, and he pulled away quickly. Then, he stared at her. Holding up his hand, he made a fist then opened his fingers again. Slowly, he twisted his wrist and even tried a swinging motion. "I can move it again."

Sakura smiled. "Thank goodness."

He said dully, "I'm your enemy. Why are you doing this to me? I came today to take away the dark force from you once it was sealed."

"I figured that much," replied Sakura. "It looked like it hurt though. Besides, I feel bad fighting someone who always looks like he's in pain."

What a Sakura-like thing to say. Syaoran sighed. She hadn't changed.

Sakura tucked the Heal in her pocket.

"H-hey—you have to return that to me!" he stammered.

"Too bad," she replied. "You should have lent it to me when I asked. Then I might have returned it." Scowling, she turned her back to Syaoran.

"Hey, you."

"I have a name, and it's not 'hey, you.' It's Kinomoto Sakura. And I'm not giving back the Heal," said Sakura, back still turned to Syaoran. "Don't even try to take it from me either—I'll fight back this time if you do."

"I'm not going to take the card away from you," Syaoran said wearily. He also sat back towards Sakura and with his legs stretched out. "I'll think of it as payment for healing my arm." The Heal was not a combative card—Leiyun would hardly miss it. He mumbled into his collar, "Thank you."

Sakura turned her head to him. "What?"

Syaoran glanced away.

There was a long period of silence. Sakura sat shivering, and even the layer of blanket did not provide much insulation between her and the hard cement floor. Her breath came out in puffs and her lungs hurt from the cold. Oftentimes, she wanted to look over her shoulder and see what the boy was doing. Was he sleeping? Why was he so silent? It was so cold… the _ofuda_ didn't provide much heat.

A heavy down jacket settled over her shoulders. She turned her head and saw Syaoran, in his wool sweater, take a seat again. "Why are you giving me your coat—you're cold too—here take it back."

"No, you take it," said Syaoran clenching his chattering teeth. "I'm not cold at all."

"Liar." Sakura sighed. Why was he being nice to her all of a sudden? Perhaps he had a guilty conscience, and if they were to die here and now, he thought he could redeem herself with a bit of kindness. "You know something like this happened to me two winters ago."

"Did it?"

Squinting her eyes in recollection, Sakura murmured, "I was with a group of friends, and there was a snowstorm then too. We ran to the nearest house. It was like a haunted house. There was a crazy madman who thought I was his dead fiancée."

"What happened?"

"He locked me up in a dungeon…quite like this one. It makes me wonder if it's this same house—how many people keep dungeons in their basement, after all." Sakura chuckled. "It was quite terrifying, actually."

"You must have been scared."

"I was…for a little while. But there was somebody with me. He told me stories about his family." Sakura paused with a wistful smile. "I miss him. I miss him so much."

"Who?"

"I don't know. I don't know. You must think I'm crazy." She turned to face the boy with the amber eyes that seemed to cry in her stead. "There is this hole inside of me, and I feel this emptiness, this overwhelming hollowness. I tried to channel it as anger towards you for stealing the Sakura Cards. But I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at myself."

"Aren't you happy, Sakura?"

She did not even notice he had called her by her first name. "I am. I am… I should be thankful. I almost lost my life after sealing the Plague. I have Eron-kun—he's been a blessing to me. It's strange. I never thought I could rely on someone who was my enemy. But he's been so helpful all these months—I don't know what I would have done without him."

Abruptly, Syaoran drew back. "You're cold and tired. You're not thinking clearly."

"You must be right," Sakura said. "I'm being ungrateful. He'd scold me if he saw me like this. He told me it's useless to just sit and cry doing nothing, that I should stay calm and think clearly." Sakura paused. "It must have been Eron who told me that. Or Eriol-kun? Or maybe it was Yue-san. No…" She drew the jacket closer around her. "Li-san, is your family back in Hong Kong?"

"Yes."

"Have you been to Japan before? Your Japanese is so fluent," Sakura remarked.

"Most Li's are multilingual," replied Syaoran.

"Where do you live in Japan?"

"At the Li Mansion at Eitoukou."

"With Li Leiyun-san and Li Jinyu-san and Rido-senpai?"

"And another cousin who's a doctor. And Wei of course."

"I'm glad. It must be less lonely then, living here in Japan away from your mother and father."

"Just mother. And four sisters."

"Oh… I'm sorry. I forgot about Li Ryuuren-san." Sakura hugged her knees to her chest. "They were friends. Did you know that? Your father and my mother."

"I know."

"I wonder." Syaoran's coat felt so warm around her shoulders. And it smelled like how she had imagined he would smell—clean of soap and slightly minty. Not marred by the heavy scent of cologne like Kai's scent nor the sterile smell of the hospital like her brother's clothes. "I wonder if we could have been friends too."

"If I didn't steal the Sakura Cards from you."

"If I met you a little earlier." Sakura turned to him. "I used to be strong—I wouldn't have lost the cards to you. Then there would have been no reason for me to be mad at you."

"Why aren't you strong anymore?" Syaoran asked.

"I lost something important to me. And because of that, I lost confidence in my own abilities."

"If it was within you in the beginning, it should still be with you," said Syaoran.

At this, Sakura smiled slightly. "You might actually be a nice person, Li-san." She yawned—she always felt rather sleepy after using the Heal. "That day when I first saw you at Eitoukou," Sakura began. "You were playing a tune. What tune was it?" Her lids grew heavy.

*******

Many nights, Tomoyo stayed up late finishing up her designs for new dresses. High school work was definitely more time consuming than junior high. Luckily, Tomoyo was not a procrastinator like Sakura, and she always finished her homework first thing when she got home. Because she needed all the time she could get for her hobbies. When she was busy, she didn't have to thing—she was completely consumed by her work. Tomoyo was surprised that her cell phone rang past midnight. It was an unknown number. "H-hello?"

"Hello? This is Chang Eron."

"E-eron-kun?"

"Sorry to call you so late at night. I was just wondering if Sakura is with you."

"No, she isn't." Tomoyo frowned. It really was none of Eron's business where Sakura was. Unless… they couldn't be dating now. Sakura wouldn't. The old Sakura. But Sakura without memory of her most important person was a different Sakura.

"She's not at home either. I called her cell phone and her stuffed animal thing told me she might be with you," said Eron.

"Kero-chan doesn't know where Sakura-chan is?" Tomoyo frowned. If it was the old days, there would only be one other person she could be with. She shook her head. Impossible.

When Sakura opened her eyes again, she realized her neck was cramped and her bottom was cold. The dungeon smelled of mildew and mold.

"What time do you think it is?" Sakura asked, rubbing her eyes. She had dozed off several times during the long night.

"It must almost be morning," replied Syaoran. He rolled up his sleeves to see his watch.

Sakura glanced over and saw the unique silver-wrought watch with the face of the clock fashioned on a leaf. "What an interesting watch," she remarked.

He quickly pulled his sleeve down, covering it.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know. The watch battery died." The hands were permanently at twelve' o'clock even though it should be near morning by now.

"Oh. I wonder if the snowstorm stopped." She stood up and straightened her back.

"I don't hear the wind anymore," replied Syaoran. "We should go and check if we can make a way out of here."

For a second, Sakura thought he almost sounded reluctant. Why? She followed him up the stairwell. Syaoran tried to open the door to the first floor. It didn't budge.

"I think the rubbles collapsed outside, blocking the door." He gave the door a kick. Turning around, he said, "I think you need to use this."

Sakura realized he had handed her the Explosive again. "You saw me last time. I can't."

"You were able to use the Heal on me fine. You can do this," said Syaoran.

That's right. She used the Heal without a problem. Taking the chain from her neck, Sakura stated, "Key that hides the power of the moon. Show you true self to me. I, Sakura, command you under contract. Release!" She twirled her staff around her fingertips for show and the brought it down on the card. "Explosive!"

She would have been thrown back from the impact of the great explosion, but Syaoran steadied her from behind her. Blinding light streamed in—it was already morning.

She turned to Syaoran excitedly. "It worked!"

He gave her sort of a half-smile. "Of course it did." He cleared away the shattered fragments of wood and climbed out of the hole. Then, he turned around and extended his right hand. Hesitantly, Sakura took it. Her eyes widened as she stared up at his eyes. He tightened his grip and pulled her up.

They walked out, wading through the rubbles of cement and wood. It was remarkably warm for a winter's day, and Sakura unzipped Syaoran's jacket. "Umm… Thank you…"

He took it. "It's no problem." The jacket was still warm from her body when he put it on again.

She shielded her eyes with her hands and looked around. "Where did all the snow go? It couldn't have all melted overnight."

Shrugging, Syaoran replied, "Who knows."

They heard a loud grumbling noise and turned around. What remained of the wooden frames of the house caved in and completed crumbled in.

"Well, looks like we got out of there none too soon," remarked Syaoran.

"Umm… what are we going to tell the house owners?" asked Sakura.

"Look." Syaoran nodded ahead. Lit by the dazzling morning sun, a pale woman with long golden curls that hung down her waist stood ahead them. She had a white dress that fluttered about in the wind. Her lips moved. She smiled and then turned around, joining a man with dark hair.

"Her name…" Sakura brushed the tears off of her eyes. "_Kinomoto Fujiko._"

Neither of them were particularly surprised when they turned around to find the ruins of the house completely had disappeared. It was one of those ethereal moments that neither of them would ever speak about to anyone again. They walked down the road in silence until they came back to a familiar path that lead them back to downtown. In the distance, they saw someone running towards to them. Syaoran halted.

Sakura stared up in surprise at the boy with violet-blue hair stagger towards her, panting. "Eron-kun, what are you doing here?"

Eron faced Sakura. "Are you all right? What happened?"

"I'm all right," Sakura replied. "How did you find me?"

"You disappeared—I got worried. Tomoyo-chan, Cerberus all didn't know where you were." Then, Eron looked up to see Syaoran. He turned tense. "What are you doing here?"

"We got trapped together in the snowstorm," Sakura replied for Syaoran.

Eron took her by her shoulders. "Did he hurt you in any way? If he did…"

"No, I'm fine," Sakura said.

Unraveling his cashmere scarf from around his neck, Eron wrapped it around Sakura. "Let's go now; we need to get you warm." Eron took her by the arm and she followed.

Looking over his shoulders, Eron glanced at Syaoran then walked off with Sakura by his side. Syaoran stood watching Eron and Sakura walk off down the road. He lifted up his right hand, free of all bandages, curling his fingers into a tight fist.

"Are you sure he didn't do anything to you?" demanded Eron as he walked Sakura to the bus stop. "Where were you trapped? He wasn't the one who locked you in? He didn't try to hurt you?"

"No, it was fine," Sakura repeated with a long sigh. "He's not that bad of a person, I don't think."

Of course Li Syaoran wasn't. Eron scowled. "He stole the Cards from you. And he's with the Li's. He's dangerous."

"Even so, it didn't particularly seem like he wanted to harm me in any way," said Sakura. "I mean, we were alone together for hours, trapped in the mansion. If he wanted to, he could have easily disposed of me and no one would ever have known." She laughed shortly. Probably Li Jinyu would have had no problem doing that. But Li Syaoran didn't have the eyes of a murder. "Well, I guess I should head back home now so I can change before school starts."

"Nothing happened between you two?"

Sakura turned to Eron, raising an eyebrow. "Who? Me and him? What could have happened? You have such silly ideas, Eron-kun." She walked ahead, her short hair blowing out behind her.

Eron watched Sakura's back as she got into the bus._ Sakura, when will you ever turn around and look at me? I'm the one standing here now. _

******

"Where were you all night?" Kero-chan hissed when Sakura snuck back into her room in broad daylight. "Do you know how worried I was?"

"I got trapped in some haunted house because of the snowstorm," replied Sakura. "And we couldn't get out."

"Who's 'we'?"

"That boy from Hong Kong."

"The Brat?" Kero-chan demanded. "Li Syaoran?"

"Kero-chan, it's not polite to call people names," said Sakura.

"And it's perfectly polite to snatch away personal possessions from somebody, especially a century-old magical artifact?" Kero-chan's arms were crossed. "Anyhow, why were you trapped in some house again?"

"The snowstorm."

"What snowstorm?"

"Why, the horrible snowstorm last night." Sakura raised her hand high above her head. "It snowed at least two meters."

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Kero-chan. "And if it were a dark force, I'd have sensed it."

"Well, I'm not lying." Slowly, Sakura slipped out the little wooden jewelry box from under her bed. The melody of Swan Lake tinkled on. She slipped out a silver-wrought watch fashioned in the shape of flower petals. The hands of the watch had stopped at twelve' o'clock.

******

That day at school, Sakura was barely awake with the lack of sleep the previous night. Luckily, she had caught some hours of sleep at that haunted mansion next to a perfect stranger. She wondered if he was sitting in class at Eitoukou High, dozing off also and almost smiled the thought of it. Last night, she had caught a peek at Syaoran's sleeping face, and he looked surprisingly boyish when he wasn't scowling.

"What are you smiling about?" Meilin asked, bending over Sakura's desk.

"Meilin-chan. I'm so sorry I couldn't visit you yesterday," said Sakura.

"It's all right. There was a dark force, right?" Meilin smiled. "Did you capture it?"

"Nooo…" Sakura sighed. "Far from it."

"You look really tired. Did you even sleep?" asked Meilin, peering at Sakura's face.

Shaking her head, Sakura yawned again. "Do you remember that strange haunted mansion we got trapped in two years ago?"

"I remember. With the madman who thought you were his fiancée?" Tomoyo said.

Sakura frowned. "It was you, Meilin-chan, Eron-kun and Erika-chan there, right? Was there anyone else?"

Tomoyo and Meilin glanced at each other anxiously. "It was just us," replied Tomoyo.

Sakura stared up with bright green eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes of course. Unless you count the ghost?" Meilin said with a nervous smile. "Why are you asking about that incident?"

"I think I got trapped in that same house again," said Sakura. "It couldn't be purely coincidence that I got trapped there a second time during a snowstorm, right? We got trapped in the dungeon of the house." And she had seen the beautiful woman. Her name was Kinomoto Fujiko—was she a relative?

"Anyhow, Eron-kun was really worried about you last night," said Tomoyo. "He called me."

"I know. He found me," said Sakura, glancing over to Eron, stooped over his desk in sheer exhaustion. His twin was not present today.

Meilin's eyes rounded. "You mean you spent the night with Eron-kun?"

"No, he found me in the morning, after everything was over," Sakura said.

"Then who were you trapped in the dungeon with?" asked Meilin.

"Huh?" Sakura paused. "I meant I was trapped in the dungeon. With the ghosts I guess." She couldn't quite bring herself to tell her friends about those moments spent with Li Syaoran, how she had healed his arms. They probably wouldn't understand her actions.

"Well, I'm taking another look at Eron-kun now," remarked Meilin, watching Eron's sleeping face. "He does seem to care for you a lot." Like Tomoyo, she had also thought Sakura and Syaoran would be forever. But if Sakura did not remember Syaoran, then forever became just a forgotten memory.

"I didn't expect to see Eron-kun either," said Sakura softly. "He was genuinely worried for me."

Eron insisted upon walking Sakura home after school, as if he didn't trust letting her out of his sight.

"I don't understand. If there was a dark force, why didn't you call me?" asked Eron. "It could have been dangerous without you cards."

"It never occurred to me to call you," replied Sakura. She smiled crookedly. "After all, usually you were the one instigating everything."

"It's not funny," said Eron. "What more can I do to prove to you that I want to be by your side when you need help?"

"Oh, Eron-kun. I do trust you now," Sakura said. "I'm just not used to relying on anyone when there's a dark force—because I need to act quickly, not because I can't use help."

"But you let him help you."

"Who?" Sakura blinked her green eyes. "Do you mean Li Syaoran?"

Eron didn't reply but stared at her straight in the eye.

"He happened to be there. Most likely, the Li Clan sent him to capture the dark force."

"Look at me, Sakura. You can't trust him. He is dangerous," said Eron.

Now, Sakura did look up at Eron, perplexed. "What's wrong, Eron-kun? Why does it bother you so much that I, not out of choice, got trapped by a dark force with that Li Chosen One?"

"Because you're hiding something from me," replied Eron. "I can tell."

"Don't be silly—there is nothing to hide from you." Sakura stared at the floor. She didn't tell Eron that she had healed Li Syaoran's arm. Nor that he had cooked pasta for her. Li Syaoran's eyes had been so somber, the color of ember right before it fades into ash.

"Sakura, I told myself I won't ask for more. But in the end, I can't help wanting. That's human nature. I love you, and naturally I want you to trust me completely," said Eron. "I want to make you happy."

Sakura smiled hesitantly. "I want you to be happy too, Eron."

"Then will you go out with me?" Eron said. "It doesn't have to be serious. It's okay if you don't return my feelings. I just want to be the one who can always be by your side."

For a second, Sakura stared at the buttons on Eron's school blazer. It's not like she hadn't been expecting this. She had always dreamed of hearing those words from somebody, _I just want to be the one who can always be by your side_. Her mother's words replayed in her mind, _When all else fails you, Sakura, trust your heart. And trust the ones that have always been by your side. _Her voice was steady when she replied, "If it will make you happy Eron, I'll go out with you."

Eron's jaw dropped, as if he had been expecting an automatic rejection, and then his eyes lit a warm hazel-gold as he embraced Sakura tightly. "Thank you. Thank you Sakura, for giving me a chance."

_How strange,_ thought Sakura. _It feels so warm and nice to lean against someone's chest like this. Eron has been nothing but good to me. I can trust him. And I truly do want to make him happy._

******

"You are _WHAT_?" demanded Kero-chan, toppling over the pumpkin pie he had been devouring.

On the contrary, Tomoyo seemed calm as she set down the Victorian pinpoint lace she was crocheting. "How did it happen?"

"I don't know. He just asked me out. And I agreed," replied Sakura.

"Are you sure you're not rushing into things?"

"He cares for me. Isn't that enough?"

"Just half a year ago, he was your enemy," said Tomoyo.

"So what? He's been a good friend to me all this while," said Sakura, sipping on her spiced hot chocolate prepared by Tomoyo's cook. "And he said he loved me. Nobody's ever said that to me before."

A slight frown came over Tomoyo's brows. "Do you love him?"

"I think I can try," replied Sakura slowly. Her eyes were downcast. "Why can't you just congratulate me? I'm doing something normal for a change. Eron-kun was so happy when I said yes. I want to make him happy."

"And you, Sakura-chan. What about you?" Tomoyo asked, pressing her hands against her friends'.

Sakura stared at Tomoyo's blistered white hands without looking into her best friend's eyes. "I'm no longer ten years old anymore. I'll never go back to those carefree days."

******

When Tomoyo was worried, she sewed. Instead of attending choir rehearsal, Tomoyo sat in the art room, cutting patterns for a long taffeta blue dress. Outside, she could hear the chanting of the cheerleading squad and the shouts from the soccer field. Tomoyo checked the white thread in the sewing machine and positioned the fabric against the needlepoint. The rhythmic sound of stitches being formed was soothing to her. She was now in high school but her hobbies remained the same. She was still going to sing in the annual Christmas pageant, and designed dresses in her spare time; filming was still her favorite pastime and she had an entire wall of DVD edits of Sakura's adventures as Card Captor Volume 1-132 and counting. Her hair was long, the same way it had always been since her mother had wanted her to grow it out like Nadeshiko's. She hadn't changed at all, but everybody around her was changing. Tomoyo glanced up at the wall of the art room where the family portraits were still hung up. She gazed at Eriol's charcoal portrait. Nakuru had become a nurse. Miara had regained her health. And Miho had found her brother. Eriol seemed to have surrounded himself with many auburn-haired women, it seemed.

A nasty ripping sound came from the sewing machine, and Tomoyo stared down at the snare in the fine ice-blue fabric. Ruby-red droplets welled out from her forefinger and stained the fabric in a deep maroon.

"You need to be careful, Tomoyo-san."

Tomoyo glanced up. When had Eriol walked into the art room? Quickly, she wrestled the fabric away from the needle. Her finger continued to bleed, dripping on the taffeta.

"Let me see it," said Eriol, walking over and sitting down in the chair beside her.

"It's fine—I'll go find a band-aid," said Tomoyo, trying to stand up.

"Sit." Eriol took her pale hand and carefully examined her bleeding finger. He dabbed the blood with his white handkerchief then folded it up. Carefully, he bandaged her finger to stop the blood flow. "It's a pity to injure such a pretty hand. Don't do it again."

"T-thank you for the bandage." Tomoyo fingered the crisp white handkerchief tied around her finger.

"It's not like you to make such a mistake," Eriol remarked, staring at the expanse of fabric, snagged and smeared with blood.

"I wasn't paying attention," Tomoyo replied, hurriedly gathering the soiled taffeta, rolling it up and throwing it into the trashcan.

"You skipped chorus," said Eriol. He was the accompanist for choir.

"I lost track of time while sewing."

Eriol glanced at the pattern sheets. "Do you need help?"

"I'm fine, thank you," said Tomoyo. "I was almost finished."

"You can't use scissors with fingers like that," said Eriol. "Let me cut the fabric for you."

Tomoyo gazed at him. "Thank you, Eriol-kun."

Expertly, Eriol cut the fabrics and while Tomoyo hemmed the skirt on the machine, Eriol worked on sewing lace on the bodice of the dress. His stitches were smaller and neater than even the machine.

"So, will you tell me what is on your mind, Tomoyo-san?" Eriol asked.

"It's about Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo. "But I realized it's not my place to interfere."

"Well, Kaho always says that Sakura-san is capable of finding the right answer within herself." Eriol stared at the delicate flower petals crocheted into the cream-colored lace.

"Mizuki-sensei?" Tomoyo turned to Eriol.

Eriol held up the bodice he had completed lacing. "Such a beautiful dress must be for Sakura-san, right? What joyous occasion will she wear it at, I wonder?" His deep voice held a note of tenderness. "Nobody would go astray for too long with such a caring friend like you, Tomoyo-san."

******

Mizuki Kaho had grown up barely knowing her aunt. But she and Miara had quickly developed a deep friendship since Kaho spent many evenings at the Reed mansion. While Miara had a difficult time getting along with most people, the well-tempered and intelligent Kaho's company pleased her very much. Kaho also had a beautiful voice to listen to when she read out loud. Besides, Miho adored Kaho and was very much in awe of her all the time.

"Say, Kaho, how did you first end up meeting Eriol-kun?" Miara sipped her mug of steaming hot chocolate. The two women often sat together after dinner, talking, sometimes reading or working. "Did you intentionally seek out Clow Reed's reincarnation? Or did he find you first?"

"Oh, that…" Kaho smiled, setting down her students' essays. "I had just come to England as an exchange student in my college days. Before that, I'd spent a year teaching as a student-teacher at Seijou Junior High."

"Seijou…My alma mater," remarked Miara nostalgically.

"Mine as well," replied Kaho. "I was sad to leave my students. But I felt at that moment, I had to go study in England or else I would never have the opportunity again."

"You probably needed a change of environment, after your father passed away." Miara closed her eyes. First, it had been her best friend Nadeshiko, then Li Ryuuren in Hong Kong. Then her older brother, a Shinto priest at the Tsukimine passed way leaving behind a grown daughter. Because of the age difference, Miara had never been close to her brother who had been reared in a strict upbringing to inherit the family shrine. And Miara had been left alone to do what ever she pleased. Sometimes, she wondered if her older brother had envied her freedom—she would have died than to be cooped up at the Tsukimine Shrine for the rest of her life. "It must have been a hard time for you." At Mizuki Kazumi's funeral, Miara recalled how her grownup niece had been so mature and calm. In contrast, Miara felt ashamed at her own lack of composure at her husband's funeral. Like Kazumi-onii-sama, Kaho was always cool and put together.

"It was hard losing otou-sama. I thought I would have him with me much longer. But I had a very supportive and mature boyfriend back then," remarked Kaho. "He sometimes seemed more like a grownup than me. Even though he was actually my student."

"Really?" Miara raised an eyebrow. "What happened to him?"

"Oh, he grew into a fine adult."

"You're no longer with him?" Miara asked.

"No. We broke up when I left for England."

Even without her eyesight, Miara could sense a womanly sadness in Kaho's voice. "Poor boy. You gave him no choice but to let you go, didn't you?"

"I told him that we each will find our most important persons in the future," replied Kaho. "And that the next time we meet, we would become really good friends."

"So, did you two really end up good friends? It's a hard transition from friends to lovers and an even harder one from lovers to friends."

"I'd like to think we're good friends now," replied Kaho.

"But your most important person?" a smile came over Miara's lips—the journalist in her was as nosy as ever. "So, how did you meet Eriol again?"

"That's right. Well, I had just arrived in England and was hopelessly lost as usual. It's was a humbling feeling going from being a teacher and role model to students, back to being a student in a foreign land again. I was hungry and lost and broke—I'd forgotten to change yen to pounds. It was raining and windy, and I was feeling absolutely blue and miserable, every word of English I knew erased from my mind. Then I bumped into Eriol. And he helped me find my apartment."

"Mizuki's have no sense of direction," sighed Miara. "Well, so I'm guessing Eriol knew you were coming all along."

"Perhaps. But it makes a better story to think that we met thanks to a lack of a sense of direction. And we became fast friends because we have much in similar."

Miara turned to Kaho sharply. "Not because you knew all your life that you would one day meet him? Clow Reed's reincarnation."

"Father told me that me since I was a young girl that I would someday meet him," said Kaho. "In fact, I thought I would meet him much earlier. I waited and waited. But he never came to find me."

"So you went to go find _him._" Miara smiled wryly. "Mizuki women were always headstrong." Mizuki women were also cursed, it seemed, to lose their most loved ones. But perhaps Kaho could break the mold.

Mizuki Kazumi had been overly protective of his only daughter, more so after his fragile, timid wife passed away and Kazumi was left alone to raise the girl. Perhaps he was afraid of losing his daughter like he did his wife. Or perhaps, he was always afraid that his daughter's fate would be the same as all the accursed fates of the women of the Mizuki clan.

"She has the old soul of a young girl who passed before her time," Mizuki Kazumi had said about his lovely daughter.

But Kaho grew up, strong and with no signs of illness. All her life, she grew up with the desire to live and live life the fullest. Her father despaired that he could not hold her back and sheltered her in the Tsukimine Shrine in the quiet town of Tomoeda. Perhaps it was his fault for filling her head with tales of the Great Five and the wicked magician Clow Reed from an early age. But Kazumi grew to acknowledge Kaho was cut out for great things, that the tides were changing once more in this town which became the last residence of the greatest sorcerer in the world, Clow Reed. Thus, Mizuki Kazumi passed away with the knowledge that everything was just beginning for Kaho, who had just graduated from college.

"_You'll see him. The reincarnation of Clow Reed. And you're going to a part of something great, perhaps ever greater than the circle of the Five Force Magicians. Now, take this bell. It would serve you great purpose when Judgment Day arrives,_" were his last words to his daughter.

******

Since they were dating now, Eron walked Sakura back home every day after school; it was the only time they could spend alone together. On days she had cheerleading practice, he waited for her, working on his homework. When he had soccer practice, she practiced her routines in the gym. Tomoyo was always busy around this time of the year when the choir prepared for the annual Christmas repertoire, and now that the weather was colder and days shorter, it was nice having a companion to walk back home with.

"Mizuki-sensei's lecture today on the ancient Mayans civilization was very interesting—the things they were capable of over a millennium ago—it's amazing," Eron said, walking beside Sakura, carrying her book bag for her though she insisted she could carry it herself.

Sakura paused for a second, staring up at the bare tree branches at King Penguin park. She saw two children swinging back and forth on the swing set.

"What?" Eron stopped as well.

"Hmm…" Sakura smiled crookedly. "I just remembered somebody got so excited when talking about archeology as well. Mizuki-sensei is a good teacher. Her lessons are always so fun—it's the first time I haven't fallen asleep in a class yet."

"Humph, that's because I poke you when you start to doze off," said Eron.

"I wonder if there's anyone who wouldn't love Mizuki-sensei," said Sakura with a wistful sigh. "She's so beautiful and intelligent and graceful."

"You just went _hanyaan,_" Eron remarked. "You've never done that before."

"Oh?" Sakura's cheeks turned red. "I only did that around Yukito-san and Mizuki-sensei."

"No one else?"

"Nooo…" Sakura pouted. "Remember how you mentioned that you could tell onii-chan liked Mizuki-sensei. Did you know that onii-chan and Mizuki-sensei actually used to date?"

"Why didn't it work out?"

"She told him that one day, they'll each find their own true important persons. And that someday they can become really good friends," said Sakura.

"Ouch. That's a harsh way to break up with somebody," said Eron. He sighed. "You're brother's going to kill me if he finds out about us, won't he?"

"I don't think he hates you that much," replied Sakura.

"Thanks, that's reassuring," remarked Eron wryly.

"Oh, if you're on onii-chan's blacklist, you'll know it." Sakura shuddered. "He's an ogre-brother, after all."

It was dusk by the time they had reached the Kinomoto residence. There was light inside, meaning that Sakura's father had gotten home.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" asked Sakura. "Otou-san wouldn't mind—Yukito-san always used to come over. Tomoyo-chan too."

"I'll save formal introductions for next time," said Eron. "I've got to make a good impression on your father at least if your brother is determined to hate all boys who care for his precious little sister."

"You're right." Sakura chuckled. "But otou-san likes people who like archeology—you'll have plenty to talk about with him."

******

"You look rather murderous today, To-ya," remarked Yukito, setting down patient charts on the table in the doctors' lounge. He hadn't seen that look on Touya's face since the Syaoran days.

"Supposedly my little sister is dating that good-for-nothing feminine-looking Eron of a creature," muttered Touya, crumpling a paper cup in his hand.

"Chang Eron?" Yukito couldn't hide his surprise. "She's dating him? Are you sure—you haven't even been back home in two weeks. How would you know?"

"Oh I have my sources," said Touya, cracking his knuckle. "Just wait till my next day off—I look forward to getting my hands on that scumbag."

"I thought you were okay with anyone so long as it's not Li Syaoran," said Yukito.

"Rather, I'm okay with no one, especially not the Brat," replied Touya.

"Poor Syaoran. I wonder if he knows," Yukito remarked. "I wonder if Sakura will remember him."

"I hope she never does," said Touya.

"Seriously?"

Touya leaned his chin on his palm. "She'll remember him if she needs to." He flipped open his cell phone.

"Who's texting you? You're not supposed to have your cell phone on," Yukito said, peeling the wrapper off his anko bun.

"Kaho-san," replied Touya, scowling. "Sakura actually packed lunch for that ponytail-kid? She never even packed lunch for herself."

"That's why girls do when they start dating," said Yukito. "Pack lunches, make chocolate on Valentine's Day, eat popcorn at the movies, hold hands and eat ice cream in the park…"

"Not everything revolves around eating, Yuki," Touya said, rolling his eyes.

"What did you and Mizuki-san do then?" asked Yukito. "She's the only girlfriend you ever had."

"What did we do…" Touya sighed. "I was just a kid then too. I didn't know what I was doing—I just followed her pace."

"She's a hard person to get to know, it seems," Yukito remarked. "You don't know what she's thinking." Like Clow Reed.

"You're right. I never knew what she was thinking till the last moment," said Touya with a small laugh. "But she never let me feel young and insignificant. We would talk together through lunch breaks on the rooftop. When I stopped by early in the morning at the Tsukimine Shrine, she was always practicing archery, and we would walk to school together and talk. We talked a lot. But we were so different. We were in different places in life. We had different interests. Different ways of approaching a situation. She was always one step ahead of me, and I could never catch up to her, it seemed. But I never felt that when I was with her. She was that considerate."

"What did you talk about?"

"I guess Kaho-san and I had many similarities as well. Her mother passed away when she was a baby, and her father raised her," said Touya. "I think she grew up very lonely though. She always knew as a child that she had special powers. She knew what it was like to see things that other kids didn't. She taught me that my powers weren't strange."

Yukito brushed the crumbs on the table off with his hand. "Do you ever regret dating her?"

"No. Not a single minute of it," replied Touya softly. "Even when she left me, I still felt glad to have met her."

"So, you can't be so disapproving of Sakura-chan then," said Yukito.

"You had this conversation with me just to prove that?" demanded Touya. He frowned. "Her situation is completely different from Kaho's and mine."

******

"Sorry, Eron-kun, making you come to the hospital." Sakura held a shopping bag in her hand. "Otou-san wanted me to bring this bento for onii-chan and Yukito-san to eat."

"It's fine—the hospital's close to my house anyway," replied Eron, walking beside her. "Your father seems like such a caring person." The kind of father he had dreamed of having.

Sakura gazed down the gleaming white hallway. "Makes me nostalgic. We spent so much time here last year candy striping."

"Well, why don't you go ahead," said Eron. "I'll be waiting in the lobby." He had no intention of bumping into her brother here.

"Okay. I won't take long." Sakura took the elevator to the second floor.

The elevator opened. She found herself facing Li Syaoran. What was he doing here? It was their first encounter since the snowstorm incident. He did not speak and stared at her with that strange expression he always wore whenever she met him. Initially, she had thought it was an expression of contempt, of aloofness. But Sakura thought that she recognized that look—she had seen it before. It was the expression that her brother had worn when he saw Mizuki-sensei again after two years of separation.

Sakura glanced at his arm—for some reason it was still bandaged. Her voice came out in a squeak. "How's your arm, Li-san?"

"It's fine. I just need to get it checked," replied Syaoran, glancing at his wristwatch then sighing. He slipped out his cell phone from his pocket and checked the time.

A doctor with horn-rimmed glasses and dark brown hair walked passed them. "Sorry I'm late, Syaoran—there's an emergency meeting in the department. Can you can stop by my office in half an hour instead?" She turned to glance at Sakura. Her eyes widened. "You! You're the Vogue Japan model!"

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked up at the unfamiliar doctor.

Jingmei clapped her hands together. "I saw you in the magazine. Syaoran almost walked into a lamppost after—"

"_Doctor_ Li Jingmei!" Syaoran exclaimed loudly.

"Oh, sorry—I got carried away," said Jingmei, extending a hand to Sakura. "My name is Li Jingmei. I work with your brother. I heard a lot you. I heard Kinomoto-sensei had a sister-complex? You're so cute, no wonder. Tsukishiro-sensei speaks very highly of you. He's the kindest, most wonderful person in his hospital, as you must already know. You are lucky that your brother is best friends with such a great person."

"Don't you have a meeting? Syaoran said.

"Oh no, I'm late!" Jingmei dashed down the hall.

Sakura almost smiled. She liked Doctor Li Jingmei—she reminded her of someone. "Is she your cousin?"

"Yeah. Can you tell?" asked Syaoran dryly. He slipped his hand out of his pocket.

"Li-san, that day at the mansion…" Sakura glanced at Syaoran. He was wearing the same forest green jacket he had been wearing that day.

Syaoran looked up. To his dismay, he saw Kinomoto Touya walk down with a group of doctors. Without thinking, he grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her into an empty room, closing the door behind them.

He found Sakura staring at him as if he were mad. "What's wrong?"

"I—" Syaoran gulped. "I saw someone I didn't want to see."

Sakura did not hear him. She stared down at the hand holding her hand. The gauze bandages rubbed against her palms and tickled her. _This feeling…_

Realizing he was holding her hand, Syaoran released his grip; to his surprise, she didn't let go.

Her voice was hushed. "It was you that day at the cliff, wasn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked, quickly snatching away his hand.

"Back at Kumatori Mountains, I almost fell off the cliff and someone caught hold of my hands and pulled me up."

"What makes you think it was me?"

Sakura stared at her hand. "It's just a feeling."

"I might not even have been in Japan then," Syaoran said staidly.

"I was thrown off at first because your right arm was injured. That person at the cliff pulled me up with both arms." Sakura frowned. But her instinct couldn't be wrong.

"Logically speaking, as you point out yourself, it couldn't have been me then," said Syaraon. "Back then, my right arm was not functional."

"But it felt like you."

"I don't have any magic. You wouldn't be able to feel me." Syaoran shut his eyes. She had called out his name that day, over and over again. And he could not reply to her.

"Why do you wear a watch that doesn't tell time?" Sakura asked.

"Huh?" Syaoran stared at the silver-wrought watch that peeked out from under his left sleeve, still at twelve' o'clock. "It must have run out of battery—so what?"

"It wasn't running that day during the snowstorm either," said Sakura.

"You should go now. Your boyfriend will be waiting." Syaoran pulled his sleeve over the watch.

Sakura looked up. "Boyfriend? Oh… You mean Eron-kun." How foreign that term sounded in her ears. Boyfriend.

"He'll get mad again if he sees us together." Syaoran opened the door. He glanced down the hallway. Touya was gone.

Sakura stared at the back of his broad shoulders. "Wait," she called out. "I know you from somewhere, don't I? We've met before. Before you showed up with Leiyun-san and everyone."

Syaoran did not speak.

"Tell me. I feel like there's something very important that I need to find out from you," said Sakura. "What is it?"

"There is nothing for me to tell you," he replied in a hollow tone.

Sakura gripped the sapphire ring around her neck. "When did first come to Japan?"

"October."

The field trip to Kumatori Mountains had been back in September. So, it really hadn't been Li Syaoran then. Why did she feel this dull sense of disappointment? Shouldn't she feel relieved that she owed nothing to this boy? "And you've never been to Japan before that?

"How many times do I have to tell you? I first came to Japan in October." Syaoran said.

"Why can't you look me in the eye when you speak?" demanded Sakura. "You steal the cards from me and then come rescue me from a dark force. You insult me yet you give me your jacket in the cold. Are you just a hypocrite or is there something I'm missing?"

"Don't think just because you healed my arm that you understand me or something," Syaoran lashed out. "The Li Clan is dangerous—stay as far from it as you can. Don't try to pry. I am here to take the sealed dark forces away from you, nothing more."

His voice faded as he saw Eron come out of the elevator. Of course Eron would be here too. He was always there wherever Sakura was.

Eron wondered what was taking Sakura so long. Then, he saw Syaoran and Sakura standing together, Sakura looking furious. Dropping the cans of sodas that he had pulled from the vending machine, Eron rushed forward and shielded Sakura's body from Syaoran. "What's wrong, Sakura?" He saw that she was still holding the bag of food for her brother.

"It's nothing, Eron-kun," Sakura replied, looking away from Syaoran's gaze.

Eron turned to Syaoran and demanded, "What right do you have to say this and that to _my_ girlfriend?"

Syaoran opened his mouth and closed it again.

"Now, if you please, leave us." Eron put a protective arm around Sakura. Sakura did not resist him. And they walked off, together like that. Just like that day after the snowstorm. And just like in his dreams.

Syaoran slammed his fist against the wall.

Li Jingmei gazed at her younger cousin. She tapped his knuckles and helped his flex his arms. "I'm sorry about earlier. Did you have to wait long?"

"No."

Syaoran was never talkative but he seemed to be in a fouler mood than Jinyu in his worst brooding moments. Jingmei cleared her throat. "Now, try to make a fist."

With a scowl, Syaoran tried without much avail.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would swear that you're just pretending you can't use your arm," stated Jingmei. "What happened? You were showing signs of improvement before."

"Well, can you just write up that report so that I can go back home now?" Syaoran asked.

Sighing, Jingmei scribbled notes on her patient chart. "You know that girl earlier…" She saw a tension come over Syaoran's visage. "I never thought Kinomoto-sensei would have such a cute little sister. It's hard to believe such a young girl became the Card Mistress. At age ten too. She's sort of like you in that sense. You became the Chosen One at age ten too."

"May I leave now?"

"Yes, you can go home. Remember, same time next week," said Jingmei.

Syaoran hurried out of her office—out of all the hospitals in Japan, why did his cousin have to be employed in Kinhoshi Hospital?

"Why are you pretending to not be able to use your arm?" came a steely voice behind him.

Turning pale, Syaoran turned around to face a silver-haired man in a white coat. "Yukito-san."

Yukito took off his glasses. "It seems like your arm has been cured. By the Heal Card. Which means Sakura must have healed your arm for you."

"You can't tell Jingmei," said Syaoran. "Yue-san, it's important."

"I don't particularly have a reason to tell anyone. It's just an observation I made," replied Yukito in Yue's cold tone.

"I guess you are angry at me too."

"No." Yukito narrowed his pale eyes. "I pity you."

At this, Syaoran gazed up at the older man who he had one time considered his mentor. Only now did he realize that at one time, he might have been attracted to Yue's power of the moon, but moreover, Yukito's ambiance reminded Syaoran of Leiyun of old days. Not so much anymore. Leiyun had changed.

******

Sakura sat in homeroom at school the next day, staring at her hand. Why, oh why had she said such things to Li Syaoran? If only he hadn't shown up there. Why had she made such a fool of herself that day at the hospital? Of course it couldn't have been him at the cliff side that day—what would he have been doing at Mount Kumatori?

Eron slipped a note into her desk. Sakura glanced sideways at her desk mate, and he smiled at her.

Carefully, Sakura rolled open the folded piece of paper ripped from his notebook. _Do you want to go to the movies this weekend?_ She clicked her mechanical pencil and wrote back, _Sure. What do you want to watch?_

He smiled and wrote back on the piece of paper, _Ringu IV._

With a gasp, Sakura turned to Eron and whispered, "I'm not going to watch a horror film!"

"We watched a romantic comedy last time. This time, I get to choose," he whispered back with an evil snicker.

"I'm going to close my eyes through the entire film," said Sakura, sticking out her tongue.

"So you're going to watch it with me?" Eron's eyes twinkled.

"Chang-san, Kinomoto-san. This is silent reading time," called out Mizuki-sensei.

There was a snicker throughout the class.

"Must be nice to be a lovey-dovey new couple," muttered Naoko from her seat.

Meilin watched Mizuki Kai string an arrow to his bow and shoot. The arrow hit bull's-eye and there was a cheer in the alley.

Tomoyo, who was embroidering a sleeve, glanced up. "Mizuki-kun is practicing hard."

Kai wiped the sweat on his brows with his sleeve and a bunch of girls rushed up to him, offering him towels.

"Here." Tomoyo handed Meilin a handkerchief. "Go hand it to him."

"No, why should I?" replied Meilin grouchily. It was bad enough in the Kaitou Magician days with the Kaitou Magician Fan Club. But now that Mizuki Kai had resumed his "Prince Mikai" mode, the girl's were all out for him. True, she could see why girls were attracted to Kai with his lean, muscular physique, lovely shampoo-commercial hair and courteous manner which still retained the charismatic air of the magician thief laced with the façade of an aristocrat. Meilin almost resented this Tanaka Mikai-mode Kai.

Carefully, Tomoyo folded the handkerchief into Meilin's hands. "Because he wants it from you, not anyone else."

Meilin pushed the handkerchief back to Tomoyo. "I don't care if girls flock over him—why should I?"

Looking up from her book, Sakura remarked, "He really does seem like a different person though. Has he made any progress with Miho-chan?"

"She won't forgive him," replied Meilin. "But I think he stops by the junior high building quite often. He sometimes helps her with layouts and stuff for the newspaper."

"That's sweet of him," Sakura said.

"You're not eating lunch with Eron-kun today?" Tomoyo asked, threading the needle.

"He has a soccer meeting," said Sakura.

"You know, I never thought there would be a day that I'd say this, but he seems like a good boyfriend," Meilin said. She sighed, glancing at Kai again. "You know, you can really tell what kind of boyfriend a guy would be by looking at how he treats his sister."

"Eron-kun is completely devoted to Erika-chan," said Tomoyo.

"And Touya-san is completely protective of Sakura-chan." Meilin smiled wryly. "Good boyfriend material."

"You're right about that," Tomoyo said. "And Kai-kun? He cares for Miho very much."

"But he also abandoned his ill mother and ten-year-old sister too," Meilin reminded. "I wonder how Syaoran fits into the equation. He's scared of his older sisters—with good reason too. They used to make him braid their hair, press their clothes and paint their nails." Then she realized she had slipped and glanced at Sakura.

"I wonder what kind of girl Li Syaoran-san would like," Sakura remarked. "He seems so rigid and doesn't look like he likes people at all."

"I wonder too," Meilin murmured. "Have you seen him again lately?"

"I saw him on the day of the snowstorm," Sakura said.

"You never mentioned that before," Tomoyo said.

Sakura slipped the Heal Card from her pocket. "His arm was injured. I healed it for him. He looked like he was in pain. And we got trapped in the snowstorm together."

"Did you get to seal the dark force?" Meilin remarked. She was pretty certain that the Li Clan was not satisfied with just stealing the Sakura Cards—they would most likely want to possess all the dark forces as well.

"I think it was the Fantasy that attacked me," replied Sakura. She might have been sliced into two by the armored knight if Syaoran hadn't shown up at that moment.

"And you couldn't seal the Fantasy?" asked Tomoyo.

"No… I remember last time it told me, '_As long as you have the faintest gleam of hope in your heart, as long as you have dreams and fantasies and the desire for them to come true, you won't be able to seal me. Only when you are in true despair and have given up all your dreams, all your hope and accept the cold injustice of reality will I be sealed_.' " Sakura traced the rose embroidery that Tomoyo had made. Suddenly, she recalled making an embroidery of a wolf by a cherry blossom. It had taken her all of December to make. A wolf. What symbolized a wolf?

"How do you know if you are in true despair?" Meilin commented with a short laugh.

"Did anything else happen?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hmm?" Sakura set down the embroidered sleeve. "I saw him again yesterday at the hospital."

"What was he doing there?" asked Meilin, unable to hide the concern in his voice.

"He was meeting with his cousin, a doctor there," replied Sakura.

"Oh, Jingmei-jie-jie." Meilin smiled. "She's a cardiologist—she's very smart and a good doctor too."

"She's not a part of the whole Li conspiracy then?" asked Sakura wryly.

Meilin shook her head. "I don't think so—she's never played a big role in the Council; she's not even a dual warrior-healer. She's just a doctor."

"She seemed nice. But I wonder why she's in Japan then," said Sakura.

"Was Syaoran's arm… completely healed?" Meilin asked.

"Yes. You don't happen to know how it was injured in the first place though? Since you're his cousin and all…" Sakura paused. "I felt like there were traces of a dark force paralyzing it."

"He's a Li Clan warrior—there are many reasons for him to have injured his sword arm," replied Meilin in a strained voice.

"It was injured since I first saw him back in October—do injuries that don't even involve a broken bone last that long?" Sakura said. "It was definitely a dark force injury."

"I don't know. The Li delegation came at the end of August—he might have been facing off dark forces since then," said Meilin edgily. She had never been a good liar and it was getting more and more difficult with all of Sakura's incessant questioning.

"End of August?" Sakura stood up abruptly. "I need to go talk to Eron-kun." Quickly, she dashed out the gymnasium towards the soccer field.

Meilin swung around to face Tomoyo. "Did I say something wrong?"

Tomoyo shook her head quizzically.

Eron was pleasantly surprised to find Sakura waiting for him after his hour-long soccer practice. "Lunch break's almost over. What are you doing here?"

Sakura handed Eron a towel. "Eron-kun. Do you remember that day at Kumatori Mountains. When I almost fell off a cliff."

Wiping his brows with the towel, Eriol replied, "Hmmm..."

"At the cliff side, was it really you who pulled me up?" asked Sakura.

Slowly, Eron looked into Sakura's eyes. "Yes, it was."

"I see." Sakura put on a smile.

"Why do you ask all of a sudden?"

"Just. That day is just so hazy in my mind," said Sakura.

"You receive a lot of trauma—you don't have to remember it," Eron said briefly. "Come, let's go to math class."

******

Li Syaoran was not pleased to find a golden-haired girl sitting by the piano when he entered the music room with his violin. She was wearing the sky-blue blazer of Seijou High, out of the place in the midst of a school of black blazers lined with gold. Black leather boots laced up her long legs.

Kara Reed looked up with keen violet eyes. "Oh, so you can still play the violin even if you can't hold a knife with your right hand."

"What are you doing here?" demanded Syaoran, setting his violin case down. "Don't you have class in the next town over?"

"Eitoukou Academy has such nice facilities, doesn't it?" remarked Kara running her finger of the ivory keys. "Makes me nostalgic."

"How did you end up in party of the Li's when you once attended such a fancy school?" asked Syaoran.

"I was a scholarship kid. Didn't fit in at all," replied Kara curtly.

"Are you originally from this neighborhood then?"

"No, next town over. Nowhere near as fancy and posh as Eitoukou." Kara glanced at Syaoran. "I ran away from home when I was fourteen. Taking my mother's credit cards and cash. Just like you once did."

"I didn't run away. I was going to return. I just had things I had to do in Japan," said Syaoran.

"Liar. You weren't going to return to Hong Kong. You wanted to stay by her side," Kara said, tracing a heart with her forefinger on the piano. "Forever and ever with the Card Mistress."

"Why did you run away?"

Kara's lips curled like a Cheshire cat's. "Maybe I had to escape an alcoholic abusive stepfather who made every day a living hell. Or maybe I simply had a calling that I had to follow, like you did."

Syaoran squinted as the afternoon sunlight filtered in through the windows. "And that brought you to the Li Clan?"

"No, it brought me to Leiyun." Kara stared at Syaoran. "You're a lot different from what I expected you to be."

"What did you expect?"

"A mini-Jinyu, perhaps." Kara tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Leiyun always described you as such an adorable, serious little kid. I think we forgot that as we aged, you would have aged too. It reminds me of a kid I used to know. He was such an optimistic, pure-hearted boy. And then, one day I met him again and he had become a corrupted, jaded crook." Now, Kara stood up and circled the room. "Likewise, the Card Mistress was not what I expected either."

"Sakura?" An almost-smile came to his lips. "No, she hasn't changed a bit since I first met her."

"The image you retain in your mind of her hasn't changed," said Kara. "Every relationship formed and broken changes a person."

"When a person simply vanishes from the memory, it is as if he didn't exist in the first place," said Syaoran. "She's still Sakura without me in her memory, isn't she?"

"What an idiot you are. You think just because you have been deleted from her memory that your past existence as Li Syaoran has ceased to exist?" Kara's voice was cold. "A child unborn is still a child lost to a mother who miscarried. A love unrequited is still an emotion true and real to one in love. And a memory forgotten is still an event once experienced even though it has faded from the mind."

For the first time, Kara saw Syaoran's expression crumple. He sank down on a chair, head down. "Don't you see? She is content now. My entire existence caused nothing but pain to her. It is better that she doesn't remember me, it's almost a relief. Her life is perfect now, and I don't have to live in guilt for hurting her."

"How selfish you are," said Kara. "Men are like that. It's their hubris. No matter how hurt she was, she bore it. And you are afraid because you can't take the consequence of your own actions? You're _relieved_ to have reset your relationship to ground zero?"

"She erased me from her memory. What better reminder is there of my wrongdoings then seeing her every time and realizing six years of my life has been depleted from existence?"

"Self-imposed amnesia." Kara laughed shortly. "Sounds like something that would happen in the movies."

Syaoran regained composure as he looked up again. "Where is Jinyu?"

"Perhaps negotiating a treaty with the yakuza—who know," said Kara with a shrug. "Why, do you miss him?"

"Tell Leiyun he can report to the Clan I am not planning on running away. He doesn't need to have someone keep an eye on me every waking moment of the day like I am some sort of child or a criminal." Syaoran's brows were furrowed down, and Kara had to control herself from laughing at him when he was so serious.

"I didn't come here in Jin's stead." Kara's plucked the string on the violin. It let out a screech. "Or maybe I did. You know, I told you that the Card Mistress came into my fortunetelling tent for the culture fair, didn't I? She didn't lose her memory because of you."

Because Syaoran did not respond, Kara continued, "She saw a vision in my Tarot Cards. She saw the reason behind why the Dark Ones came into existence, why Chang Risa committed suicide on that very cliff you saved Sakura from falling off of."

"That's why…" Syaoran swallowed hard. "Why do you know about what happened at the cliff?"

"I have my sources," replied Kara, examining Syaoran's rosewood violin. "You know, you could have tried harder to make her remember. If she remembered you, you wouldn't have lost her to the Dark One. If we can still call Chang Eron that, since he seems to have reformed in the midst of love."

"I was in Hong Kong—what could I have done?"

"What are you talking about? They started dating two weeks ago," Kara said. "The day after the snowstorm incident, to be precise."

******

Sakura walked outside the school gate, exhausted after a strenuous cheerleading practice. There were whispers amongst girls walking out the school.

"Isn't that the Eitoukou uniform?"

"Who's he waiting for—"

She stared blankly at the chestnut brown-haired boy in the black and gold-lined Eitoukou uniform leaning against a tree in front of the school.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

After a long pause, as if he himself did not know what he was doing there, Syaoran replied, "I came to see you."

"Why?"

"I needed to speak with you," said Syaoran. There was an urgency in his voice that Sakura had never heard before.

"I'm sorry, Li-san, but I don't have anything to say to you." Sakura frowned. Every time she called him Li-san, he seemed cringe. "Eron-kun's going to come soon. Please leave."

"Do you care for him that much?"

"Excuse me, but I don't think that's any of your business," replied Sakura sharply. She was startled when Syaoran suddenly stepped forward so that he stood directly in front of her.

Syaoran gripped Sakura by the shoulders. "Do you really love him?"

"I don't know what you're saying," said Sakura, quickly knocking away his hands. How could one's touch send such an electrifying shiver throughout her entire body? She must detest this person so much. Why did he keep popping up wherever she went as if to irritate her on purpose?

"Answer me. Can you seriously say you love him?"

"It's none of your business. I don't even know you. Why do you care?" Sakura looked up and saw a pair of saddened amber eyes. Why did he look so pained?

"Why don't you remember me, Sakura? Did I hurt you so much that you had to erase me from your mind? Is this my punishment?" Syaoran demanded.

Sakura crumpled on her knees, hands over her ears.

With a trembling right hand, Syaoran reached to touch her.

"Don't touch me! Don't come near me. Go away. Please leave me alone," Sakura said.

Syaoran's hand trembled then dropped to his side. "I'm sorry. If my presence bothers you so much, I will leave now."

As his hollow footsteps faded away, Sakura looked up again. His back was hunched and he looked so weary, as if her words had actually hurt him.

******

The walk back to the Kinomoto residence was a silent one. Their footsteps echoed hollowly on the pavement.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Eron brushed back a strand of hair from Sakura's face. Every time he touched her, he trembled, afraid that he would brush her away. But she just stood still, letting him feel her, letting him adore her as he had only dreamed of, a dream he never suspected he would actually attain. She was no longer the bubbly, cheerful girl that annoyed him with her insistence upon justice and joy in life. She was mellower, more mature. Deep in his heart, he knew that something of Sakura's purity had been corrupted over this past year. And he was glad that Sakura was no longer untouchable and untainted. This was a Sakura who knew darkness and could accept Eron as he was. And he was not the one who had brought down Sakura to his own level. She had come herself.

Sakura's eyes were downcast. "Nothing."

"You've been acting strangely lately." They had already reached Sakura's house. Eron wished she lived further away from school so that he could spend more time with her.

"I'm fine. Really."

"Well, if there's anything you want to say, you can tell me," he said, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. "I'm here for you." He bent his head closer to her face. Was it too soon? Eron watched Sakura's closed lids flutter. She stood there, this time not pushing him away, not protesting. She was his now. He drew nearer to kiss her. She really was his girlfriend.

This was the second time that he tried to kiss her—the first time she had struggled against him. But this time, Sakura shut her eyes and tilted her chin up slightly. She wouldn't push him away. This was natural. They were dating now. Besides, it wasn't like this would be her first kiss. Her first kiss was long since taken… By whom? The Star-Crossed production… Romeo had kissed her on the lips for sure in the final scene. No, it was before then. Suddenly, the sensation of the racing train on the railroad, the blazing golden sunrise, the heat of the summer daybreak burst upon her lips raced back to her.

_Why don't you remember me, Sakura? Did I hurt you so much that you had to erase me from your mind? Is this my punishment? _He had called her by her first name, just like that. As if he knew her. Did he?

Eron's grip on her shoulders loosened. Sakura opened her eyes again. "What's wrong?"

Gently, he brushed a strand of hair off her cheek. "When I really kiss you, I want you to be thinking of me and only me." His cheek slightly brushed against her cheek as he whispered in her ear, "Good night, Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow."

Watching Eron leave, looking slightly weary, Sakura touched her lips. Why did Eron change his mind all of a sudden? But in a sense, she felt relieved as she walked into her house.

"I saw that," remarked Kero-chan when Sakura entered her bedroom.

"We didn't do anything," replied Sakura crossly. "You really need to stop spying on me all the time, Kero-chan." She picked up the black teddy bear on her bed and rubbed her nose against its fuzzy nose. "Bear-chan, what is your name I wonder?"

Kero-chan circled around Sakura. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Sakura hugged the bear to her chest and curled up in her bed. "I just thought it's so sad that this teddy bear doesn't have a name."

"It does have a name."

"Does it?" Sakura turned to face Kero-chan.

"I would think the name of the bear would be the name of the person who gave it to you."

"You know who gave this bear to me?" Setting down the bear, Sakura stared at Kero-chan. "You know. Everyone knows. Only I don't know… I don't remember…"

"What don't you remember, Sakura-chan?" prompted Kero-chan.

"I… went to Hong Kong last spring. Why? Who did I meet there?" Sakura murmured to herself. Her head began to pound.

A cold voice told her, _Go back. You shouldn't be here._

Unbeknownst to herself, tears began to trickle down her face.

******

Sakura walked into a classroom with all the shades drawn. She knew that Rido Kara would be there, and indeed, she found the older girl seated by the table with a stack of Tarot cards in front of her.

"What brings you to me, Kinomoto-san?" Kara asked. Her lashes were lowered, and her face expressionless. Her hands were folded in front of her, and her long nails were painted in black with glittered tips.

"Can you read my fortune again? That day at the cultural fair, you never finished telling my fortune," said Sakura.

"True. You fainted in the fortunetelling booth, and your boyfriend took you to the infirmary," said Kara. "He was so worried, and he took charge, carrying you on his back to the infirmary."

"Eron-kun?" Sakura stared down at her hands. "We weren't dating. Then."

"Well, you are now," Kara shrugged. "He is a Chang. No good can come from a Chang and an Amamiya."

"What do you mean by that?"

Kara raised a thin eyebrow. "You'll find out in time." She spread the card out on the table. "Why do you want to do this all of a sudden?"

"That day, I feel like I lost something very important to me," replied Sakura.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

Carefully, Kara laid out the Tarot cards in the Celtic cross form. "You might regret it. There is a reason why your mind chose to forget, don't you think?"

"I have to do this," Sakura said. Reenacting that day would bring back what she had blocked out of her mind for these past five months. She flipped over a card. The Hanged Man.

She felt the same lightheadedness she felt that day in the tent. And then she was consumed by a blazing light that burned images in the back of her mind.

_A woman with long violet-black wavy hair pulled into a bun sat on her knees. Her kimono was a deep plum color, a lighter shade of her hair. She sat across from a woman in the white and red garbs of a miko; Sakura immediately recognized her as Mizuki Mayura of the Great Five. _

"_You look pale. Is your health all right, Risa?" asked Mayura._

"_I am much better now," replied Chang Risa with a small smile. She put her hands over her stomach, over her orange and gold obi. _

_Mayura's gray eyes flickered over to Risa's hands. "Don't tell me…" Her eyes widened. "You can't be?"_

"_It's been three months," said Risa. _

"_Congratulations…but…" A dark shadow came over Mayura's eyes. "But your body…"_

"_I'll be fine. I want this... I want this child."_

"_Did you tell him yet?"_

"_No… He would be worried for me. He wouldn't let me keep it." _

"_But he should know," said Mayura slowly. "You have to tell him."_

"_Just a little longer. Until I am sure I am stable." Risa stroked her stomach. "I've always wanted a child, Mayura. I never thought it could happen. But this baby, I will protect it."_

"_Risa, you must be careful." Mayura reached over and held Risa's thin hands in hers. "I'll be here for you, so don't overburden yourself." _

"_Thank you, Mayura." Risa smiled. "Thank you."_

Everything all came rushing back to Sakura, passing out in the fortuneteller's tent that summer, speaking with the Memory, wanting to forget _him. _

A cold hand touched her hand. Sakura blinked her salty eyes to see a pair of violet eyes stare at her. Eyes that looked very much like Landon Reed's.

"Are you all right, Kinomoto-san?" Kara asked.

"Rido-senpai, did you see also?" Sakura questioned, teeth chattering though the room was heated. Her hands slipped to her stomach. If Chang Risa did not died, if Amamiya Hayashi had reached her in time, she might never have come into existence. History would have been completely different. "Did you know also?"

"I know parts of the story. Nobody knows everything. We all know different parts and can only together piece together the whole picture," replied Kara solemnly. "Chang Ruichi never recovered from the death of his sister. He vowed vengeance and the Circle of the Great Five was forever shattered. Chang Ruichi delved into dark magic and came under the alias of the Dark One. Amamiya Hayashi never forgave himself for Risa's death. Eventually, the Dark One grew out of hand and the remaining Four had to gather again to put an end to everything."

"And after that, what happened?" asked Sakura. She remembered that Erika had once called Amamiya Hayashi a murderer. Eron and Erika had known all along. Yet, how could Eron still say that he loved her?

"You know what happened. The Dark One's life was taken but he sealed his soul into his descendants so that one day justice could be sought. Everybody went on to their respective paths. And here we are today." Kara's lips curved into a thin smile. "Did you find what is important to you, Kinomoto-san?"

"No," Sakura said, shivering hard. "No… I lost everything." Now, she could never go back. Her fingers went to her throat and loosened the star-sapphire ring from the chain.

Sakura did not remember bowing and leaving the room, nor walking out of the school grounds. Her feet kept on moving forward, faster and faster, until she was running. All the while, she heard a voice in her mind, a voice she had been trying to block out all this while. Her eyes began to blur and all she could hear was that same voice flit through her mind.

"_Why do you always try to exceed yourself? Crying doesn't make you weak… So, cry hard as you want when you are exhausted and tired from all the hardships you face. It will make you feel better. But, don't ever cry because you feel lonely, because you are not alone, Sakura_."

"_You know what I like about sunrises, Sakura? It's a new beginning of another day, where anything can await. A whole new day to forget the darkness of the night and erase all the pain and bitterness_."

"_You don't understand, do you? I am different. I was brought up differently, and I was brought up to be alone and count on myself, and not to trust. I was taught to not lean on others. That's why I was named after the wolf. No matter what, to survive, a wolf has to be strong on its own._"

"_Do you remember what this place is? This is where I finally told you that I had 'special feelings' for you… Funny how we can look back to yesterday and realize how silly it was. It seems like another life time_."

"_Is that all you ever want to be to me? Just a good friend?_"

"_I've been a coward, always trying to run from the truth. But Sakura, I vowed I would always tell you the truth from now on. I do care for you_."

"_Of course I came back to you, Sakura. You are my sunrise, the hope in each day." _

How could she have forgotten that precious moment? His eyes had been a warm amber, brilliant like the rising sun. Nobody had ever looked at her like that before. At that moment, on a racing train track, she knew he was the one and only one.

Instantly, all the images of Syaoran flooded back to her. Syaoran scowling, Syaoran smiling. Syaoran's sad eyes that day in the thunderstorm when she sat beside him on his bed, his lips parting from her lips that day the train last summer.

"_I'm not returning… How can I make it any plainer? I'm staying here; I don't need to go back to Hong Kong…. This is my home now." _

He had lied to her.

She remembered that autumn day in King Penguin six years ago. Her most vivid memory was that day, that moment she leaned against his shoulder. They were mere kids then. But she had been crying from a broken heart into his shoulders. She had clutched his crisp blue handkerchief to her chest. His words had been so soothing. He had told her, "_It would be nice if you found him… It's all right… I'm sure you will find him_." Her most important person. Why hadn't she known then?

He had always been there to tell her when she panicked, "_Calm down… If you calm down you will understand." _Like that time in the cave during the elementary school trip to the beach when all her classmates disappeared in the cave because of the Erase. She would have panicked, unable to do anything if he hadn't been there.

And that cold early spring day in Hong Kong, Sakura saw Syaoran, a grown-up Syaoran, by the harbor side. She had finally realized that he was her most important person. His eyes had been so cold and distant when he told her, "_Go back. You shouldn't be here_." He had walked off without turning back. She could still recall that image of the navy blue trench coat fading into the mist of the morning. Her voice called and called his name but he did not turn back, not once.

_Why Syaoran, why did you send me away like that that day? Why did you betray me, you out of all people?_

_What can I do now?_

_******_

Freezing rain fell from the sky as Syaoran stepped out of the Eitoukou school building. He buttoned his coat, squinting through the downpour. He didn't have an umbrella. He saw the silhouette of a girl in a sky-blue blazer stagger towards him with a halo of white around her from the rain.

"Hey—" Syaoran called out. He swallowed hard. "Kinomoto-san?" Was this a dream again?

Sakura looked up, her short, limp brown hair clinging to her face. She was breathing hard, as if she had run all the way.

"Wait…" Syaoran frowned. "Are you crying?"

There was no response.

"Sa—Kinomoto-san." He reached to her.

"Don't touch me," she snapped.

"I'm sorry."

Her voice came out in a low tremor. "Why did you betray me?"

"What are you talking abou—" Syaoran frowned. "Kinomoto-san?"

"Syaoran, why did you betray me?" Sakura looked up at him square in the eyes, her flashing emerald eyes glistening with tears.

Syaoran stumbled back. She had never glared at him like that before. "You remember—"

"Does it matter?" Sakura's lips curved up into a half-smile. "I almost wish I didn't. It would have made things easier for you, right?"

"I never meant to hurt you."

Rain poured down Sakura's forehead and cheeks. "Don't worry. You didn't."

"I can explain."

"I don't want to listen anymore." Sakura's face was stone. "Li Syaoran, there is only one person I despise in the world. And that is you."

She turned around and left Syaoran standing in the rain, staring at her back. _I guess this really is the end. _

******

Eron was startled to find Sakura in a soaking wet uniform standing in the school hallways.

"Sakura, where were you—you disappeared after lunch. I thought something happened. You didn't even pick up your phone," said Eron. "Sakura, why are you wet?"

But Sakura was not listening. She didn't even notice the random stares from students as she hurried down the hallway. She hurried towards the girl's locker room—no one would be there right now.

"Wait, you're going to miss biology—" called out Eron.

"Please let me be alone," she said in a muffled voice. She pushing through a crowd of upperclassman and entered the locker room, locking the door behind her.

Drenched to her skin, Sakura sat on her knees in defeat. Her wet uniform left a puddle on the locker room floor. It had been Syaoran who had betrayed her. Syaoran who had left for Hong Kong without telling her. Syaoran who told her to leave when she went to see him. Syaoran who came back a cold stranger and took the cards from her.

Syaoran had betrayed her.

_Mother, you said to trust those who have always been by my side. But what if the person you trusted the most has betrayed your trust? Then what?_

Hands covering her ears, Sakura let out a blood-curdling scream. When her voice was hoarse and her breath came out in gasps, she collapsed on the floor. Her eyes had run dry of tears to cry and her heart had once ached so much that all she felt was an empty void in her chest. Just like Chang Risa whose only wish had been crushed by the existence of a Li. There was nothing, absolutely nothing she could do.

_Why Syaoran, why out of anyone did you have to betray me? You have taken away my only hope. _

A prismatic form materialized in front of her.

"What troubles you, little Cherry Blossom?" asked the silvery voice which seemed to stroke her head in a motherly way.

"There's no reason to fight anymore. I can't face him. It's not just anyone who took the Sakura Cards from me. It's the one person who has been by my side from the very beginning, the one who has fought by my side, guided me and helped me when I was desperate. I don't know who is friend or foe. I don't know what I'm doing anymore," she replied, voice muffled in her arms.

"Do you remember what I once told you?" asked the Fantasy. "Only when you are in the depths of despair, when all hope is lost, will you be able to seal me. You are ready now."

"I do not wish to seal you," said Sakura, not looking up from the floor. The Fantasy's words held no meaning to her. Capturing the dark forces had no purpose to her now.

"Are you sure? I can take you away from here. To a place where you will have no hurt, no painful memories. I can take you to a place where you will have everything you desire."

Slowly, Sakura turned her head up to face her mother's beautiful emerald eyes. Her mother gently stroked her cheek and wiped a way a tear. "Don't cry, my child. Come with me now, and we can be together, forever and ever.

"Can you do that?" Sakura asked. "Take me far, far from here, where I can be happy again." A world away from the curse of the Great Five, away from responsibilities, away from _him._

"Seal me, and I will open the gateway for you," said the Fantasy. "Escape from here. Escape from despair and misery."

With a far-off smile, Sakura reached out and took her mother's hand.

When Eron heard Sakura's scream, he tried to enter the locker room, heedless of the fact that it was the girl's changing room. When he finally broke in through the door, he discovered Sakura collapsed on the floor.

"Eron-kun what happened to Sakura-chan?" demanded Tomoyo. Eriol had sensed a dark force in the school grounds, and she had followed him. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do it," said Eron, taking off his blazer and covering Sakura's wet body.

"It's not—" Tomoyo turned pale recalling the horrors of the previous winter when Sakura had collapsed.

"It's the Fantasy," said Eriol, bending over and gently wiping Sakura's wet face with a handkerchief. "And perhaps another dark force. Let us take her to my house—we can't send her home like this."

"I'll call my chauffer," Tomoyo said, dialing with trembling fingers.

Eriol bent over to pick up Sakura, but Eron said, "If you don't mind, I'll accompany you." He picked up Sakura and carried her to Tomoyo's car.

******

Sakura was laid in a guest bedroom in Eriol's house. She looked very pale and serene against the crimson satin sheets.

"She will be all right, won't she?" asked Miho in a small voice, peaking in the door. She could not bear watching Sakura asleep like that; it was too soon after the horrors of the Plague.

"If she wakes up," replied Eriol.

"How do we wake her up?" Tomoyo frowned. This was different from when Sakura lay unconscious after sealing the Plague, when she had been battling for life and death. Right now, Sakura looked as is she was just in deep slumber, as if she would wake any moment. For the first time, she seemed to be completely at ease and a tiny smile was on her lips as if she was having a pleasant dream.

"I don't know," said Eriol. "She entered the Fantasy with her own free will. Just like she chose to forget. Only she can choose to return."

"But if she doesn't want to return?" Miho turned to Eriol. "I've been trapped in the Fantasy before. I know how it works. I wouldn't have been able to return if you guys didn't come to get me."

"Sakura sealed the Fantasy and only she can wield it now," Eriol replied, picking up the Fantasy Card which was clutched in Sakura's hand.

"Can't you do something about it?" demanded Miho.

"I can try to enter through it. But I can't guarantee that I will be able to find her, if she has concealed herself within the realms of the Fantasy," Eriol replied. "There are many doors into the Fantasy, and I may be very well trapped in my own fantasy and never reach her."

"You were able to find me," Miho retorted.

"That was different," said Eriol. "You wanted to be found. Sakura is a powerful magician—if she doesn't want to be found, no one would be able to find her."

"There is one person who might be able to," said Miho.

There was a silence in the room.

"What will happen if she doesn't return?" asked Tomoyo.

Miho gasped and pointed. "Look at her fingers—they're starting to fade." Indeed, Sakura's pinky finger had been rendered invisible.

"That's what I suspected. Her physical body might disappear from this world completely if she does not return from the Fantasy soon." Eriol clasped his hands in front of him.

Eron frowned and stared at Eriol. "If she disappears completely, will she be permanently trapped inside the Fantasy?"

"Most likely," said Eriol, staring at the rainbow colors flashing on the Fantasy Card's surface.

"I'll go inside the Fantasy and bring her back," stated Eron.

"Don't do anything foolish, Chang Eron," said Eriol lowly.

Turning around to face Clow Reed's reincarnation. "Why, do you doubt my ability? I am the Great One's descendent. I can wield the Fantasy. I'll find her and bring her back."

"You won't be able to," Eriol said. "The Fantasy is an overwhelming force. You have a desire, a desire deeper and stronger than even your desire to find Sakura. The Fantasy will trap you."

So this was the omniscient eyes of Clow Reed. Eron trembled, unable to meet Hiiragizawa Eriol's eyes. "I am not weak. I won't be trapped by some mere dark force."

"Said many foolish magicians before you," Eriol said.

"Then will _you_ save her? How do you expect me to sit here and do nothing? Is that how you reacted when you lost Mizuki Mika? Simple acceptance of self-defeat?" demanded Eron.

Confused, Tomoyo turned to Miho, whose gray eyes widened as if horrified by Eron's statement. Tomoyo then had an inkling of who Mizuki Mika was.

Eriol had a dangerously glimmer in his deep blue eyes concealed by his glasses. "Sakura-san is not dead. Her consciousness is merely elsewhere at the moment, and there is a way to bring her back. One that has already passed over to the realm of the dead has no way of returning."

"I'm sorry. That was inappropriate—" Eron stammered.

"Tales of times before Clow Reed came into existence do not interest me anymore," said Eriol. "We live in the present and now."

"Can I enter the Fantasy and try to bring Sakura back?" Tomoyo spoke up. "I know I don't have magical powers but—"

Eriol shook his head. "It's too dangerous for someone without powers. It would be dangerous for anyone."

"Why is it so dangerous?" asked Miho. "You all came to save me, and we were all fine."

"I think Sakura entered the deepest core of Fantasy Land, Memoria," said Eriol. "If that is true, it would be near impossible to find her unless you are a magician stronger than her."

"Or your desire to find her is stronger than her magical powers," Eron added. "And even if you do find her, I guess convincing her to return would be another story."

A gentle look came over Tomoyo's face as she smoothed out the blanket covering Sakura. "There is only person I am a hundred percent sure will be able to find her. The very person she ran away from. But he's not here right now. I'm tired of sitting and waiting, doing nothing. I think my desire to bring her back can suffice for my lack of magic. Let me go find her, please."

"Are you sure?" asked Eriol.

"Yes." Tomoyo looked into Eriol's eyes. "What do I need to do in order to reach her?"

"I will open up a passage in the Fantasy for you. The rest is up to you," said Eriol. He held up a key. "Key that hides the power of darkness. Show your true self to me. I, Eriol, command you under contract. Release!" A large black staff with a sun emblem at the head materialized. He flung up the card. "Fantasy!"

******

After passing through a gateway of prismatic light, Tomoyo found herself walking down a familiar path. How strange. The cherry blossoms were in full blossom and it was warm—it was almost winter now, in Japan. She caught her reflection in the brook. Her long hair was pulled back into a bun, and she was no longer wearing her school uniform. Instead, she was dressed in a navy blue kimono with a pink obi around her waist—quite similar to a kimono print she had at home. In her time spent in the company of a Card Mistress and a group of world-class magicians and non-humans, Tomoyo had encountered many unusual circumstances; nothing daunted her much anymore. She crossed the wood bridge and glanced around her, by now pretty sure that she was still in Tomoeda. There was an empty space where King Penguin Park would have been. There were no lampposts nor electric lines anywhere. There was just a wide, empty space. Now, she came by the Tsukimine Shrine. At least that was the same. And, there was a young man, pale-skinned and tall. His neat dark blue-black hair was parted in the center, and he was dressed in a Prussian blue waistcoat and trousers. The cream-colored cravat tied around his neck and the golden pocket watch all indicated wealth, though his waistcoat and trousers seemed to be made of travel-durable material. In the midst of scenery that seemed to depict a rural Japan, the English gentleman seemed out of place, but then again, perhaps like he belonged. He stood about lanky and awkward, as if lost but not lost. He turned around to glance at her. He had kind blue eyes, the same color as his waistcoat.

Appearance-wise, Tomoyo would have guessed this young man, no older than herself, to be none other than Hiiragizawa Eriol, sans glasses. However, something about the ambiance of the man made her suspect he was not Eriol. Which meant that he must be Clow Reed.

"You've come a long way," he remarked, walking towards her.

A little taken aback, Tomoyo looked around to see who he was speaking to. Realizing she was the only person there, she stammered, "C-clow Reed-san?"

"That's what I will be called in the future," the blue-eyed gentleman replied. "At this point I am simply known by my given name. Edward Cleau Reed."

Tomoyo had been trying to pin what made this young Clow Reed different from Eriol, and she realized that Eriol, though he had the appearance of a sixteen year-old had the countenance of someone who had lived for a century. This man, though as shrewd and sharp as Eriol was, still was truly _young._ "When exactly is this period, Edward Cleau Reed-san?"

"Not long after the Meiji Restoration," replied Clow.

The feudal Japan era ended in 1968 with the Meiji Restoration. It was more than a century and a quarter years in the past. "Do you know who I am?" asked Tomoyo in disbelief.

"Vaguely. You have the same ambiance as him."

"Whom may you be speaking of?"

"Amamiya Hayashi-sama of the Great Five. I've only met him once but perhaps he is the most impressionable man I have ever met," said Edward Cleau Reed with a smile. "I don't think I will ever live up to him."

"What are you talking about? You are Clow Reed, the greatest sorcerer of the East and the West!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"Is that what they will call me in the future?" The young man stared up at the sky.

Even his side profile was the same. But Tomoyo thought that unlike Eriol, Edward Reed seemed very forlorn, like a lost and bewildered boy. "Do you live here?" asked Tomoyo, peering into the Tsukimine Shrine. Mizuki-sensei's shrine.

"No. I'm from England," replied Edward. "I was born and raised there."

"What brings you to Japan then?" Tomoyo asked. She knew from Sakura that Clow Reed had spent much of his adult life in Japan and had died here.

"After my mother left, I used to spend summers with my grandmother at the chateaux de la Loire. My grandmother was originally from that area—Lady Eleanor Reed, née Cleau. She was my father, Lord Landon Reed's mother. But she passed away, and my father had nowhere to send me off to during vacations from prep school. He had acquaintances in Japan, so he sent me here."

"Loire—that's in France, isn't it?" asked Tomoyo. Eriol. Loire. Eriol was Loire spelt backwards.

"Yes. My grandmother was a dear—she was a tiny Frenchwoman with an immense amount of energy and vitality." Now, Edward had a soft smile as he remarked, "People used to whisper that she was of fairy folk—justifiably, too. The Cleau family was originally from Brittany. I don't know if you're familiar with old Arthurian folk tales. But that's where they say the legendary Avalon was once located."

"Where Morgan Le Fay and the Lady of the Lake originated from! They say the great magician Merlin trained there in his youth," exclaimed Tomoyo—she knew her share of legends about King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. It was strange watching this strangely animated person who resembled Eriol so much but was not Eriol. Her eyes were now filled with sorrow. "You must have loved your grandmother very much."

At this, Edward Reed turned to stare at the strangely beautiful girl who seemed like a kindred spirit yet a bit ethereal. "Yes, she practically raised me. My mother was Chinese. Li Shulin, Chosen One of the Li Clan. My memory of her is faint—she left my father when I was quite young. Father was never the same after she left—he didn't like being with me. Said I reminded him of her. It was my grandmother who taught me magic. She was the one who told me about the Great Five, the greatest magical alliance of the century. It was her vision which made her believe that someday it will be my destiny to create my own magic and create a bridge between the East and the West."

"And her vision was correct," murmured Tomoyo.

"You know, I had this idea. I think I will convert dark forces into cards," stated Edward, suddenly excited. "I haven't quite figured out how to get the dark forces to relent to a contract with me, but I have this vision of a blend between Tarot Cards and let's say binding spells more in the vein of the Japanese _onmyouji_. It'll be a difficult process in order to keep balance. Ying and yang, the cosmic order through _wu xing_—it's all so fascinating to me. I'm sorry—I've been babbling nonsense—I tend to get carried away at times."

"It's not nonsense—I think cards are a great idea. You will earn worldwide fame through creating the Clow Cards. And many people would fight to become the next Master of the Cards," replied Tomoyo.

"You know, it's funny. When I first met you, I thought you might be the next successor to the Cards." Edward laughed shortly.

"I'm not," replied Tomoyo. "But my best friend is." Her eyes flickered for a second. _Sakura…_ How could she have forgotten about Sakura?

"So it really does happen," murmured Edward in awe. "The Cards are a possibility."

"I thought you can see the future, Clow-san," Tomoyo remarked. "I mean, Edward-san. Reed-san. So don't you know everything that will happen? You knew I was coming."

"You can just call me Edward," Edward said. "And there is a difference between knowing something will happen and knowing something has already happened. I thought someone like you might show up today, but there was no guarantee that you would, or that if you did, we would meet. Yet we did. And things don't always turn out the way you expect it to."

Tomoyo said with a wistful tone, "I wouldn't know."

"I see—you do not possess magical aura," Edward remarked. "It's sort of deceiving. You seem to possess some inner eye. If you had magic, you would have made a formidable sorceress, perhaps greater than anyone in history."

"I'm glad I don't have any special powers then," said Tomoyo. "I'm content providing moral support to those who battle for all our sakes."

Now, Edward Reed stared into her violet eyes. "I've never met anyone like you before. It's a pity we're from different eras. I think we could have become good friends."

Tomoyo's smiled now. "Someday, should our paths cross again, we will be."

"I surely hope so, Tomoyo-san," he said.

She had not yet told him her name. So this was the formidable power of Clow Reed. But if Clow could know her name without her telling him, at least now she also knew his true name. "By the way, if you ever feel like making a key staff for your successor, it should be cute and pink. Because the owner of it will be a very cute, young girl."

Edward Cleau Reed smiled back. "I'll keep that in mind." Perhaps her time there was up, or perhaps Clow Reed had deemed it time for her to return. The scenery around her started to blur and Tomoyo's body felt light, as it was floating.

Tomoyo brushed back a loose strand of hair from her face and looked up. She saw a timid face peek out from behind the temple wall—it was Nakuru with her long coppery auburn hair, dressed in a dandelion-colored kimono matching the shade of her eyes. "Edward-sama?"

Edward turned around, the visitor from the different era instantly forgotten. His eyes lit up with the gentle cerulean warmth that he rarely showed anyone. "Mika—"

_Where have I seen those eyes before. Ah, those are the eyes Eriol has when he gazes upon Mizuki-sensei…_

******

When Tomoyo opened her eyes again, she was no longer in the Meiji Era Tsukimine Shrine but in a room with the curtains drawn. The bed sheets were a deep indigo satin and there was no modern technology in sight.

"Tomoyo-san! Tomoyo-san, are you all right?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo smiled sadly. Eriol looked just like young Edward Cleau Reed, except with glasses. In that aspect, he resembled Clow Reed. "Mika…"

Suddenly, Eriol turned somber. "Mizuki Mika."

"Was she Clow Reed's first love?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yes."

"What… happened?"

"She passed away before her time," was his short reply. "And Clow realized that all the magic in the world cannot bring back the life of a dead person."

And Tomoyo knew she would never get any more than that out of Eriol. "I'm sorry—I didn't get anywhere near finding Sakura. I guess I overestimated myself. I fell into the Fantasy's trap. I completely forgot about her." The brocade duvet cover was embroidered with golden sun symbols. "I wasn't able to do anything."

"No, it isn't your fault," said Eriol. "I called you back before you even had a chance to fully enter into the Fantasy."

"Why did you do that?" asked Tomoyo, turning to Eriol. She realized that this must be Eriol's private bedchamber. The antique oak wood furniture suited him, as did the velvet curtains and Dutch still-life oil paintings hanging from the walls.

"I was afraid of losing you," replied Eriol.

Tomoyo's cheeks turned pink. "Why…"

"I forgot what an outstanding imagination you have—you would be the worst candidate to send inside the Fantasy. It was a brief lapse of judgment on my part." Eriol smiled. "Besides, I think Chang Eron has swallowed his pride and is going to bring our friend back."

"Do you think he will come?" asked Tomoyo.

"If Eron asks him, I think he would."

******

A teammate kicked the soccer ball out of bounds.

"I'll get it." Syaoran ran out to the shrubs look for the ball.

Somebody threw the ball at him, and Syaoran caught it with one hand. "What are you doing here?"

Eron stepped out and faced him. "You have to come with me."

"What if I refuse?"

"It's about Sakura. She's in danger. You need to come."

"I can't. I can't face her—you know that."

"Only you can save her," Eron said, teeth gritted. "It's taking me a lot to even say this much. So just hurry up and follow me."

The last place he wanted to end up in was the Clow Reed estate. But to Syaoran's relief, Eriol and his group was nowhere in sight. Eron led him to a bedroom at the end of the second floor.

A terrifying rage boiled within him as Syaoran stared at Sakura lying motionless as she was at that time when she fell to near death after using up all her powers. Her short golden-brown hair was spread out on the pillow and her hand was folded on her chest. Blood rushed to his temples, and he turned to Eron, gripping his collar.

"What did you do to her?" hissed Syaoran.

"It wasn't me. She wanted to forget. She was in too much pain thinking about you, and she chose to forget you. This is the result." Eron stared Syaoran straight in the eye. "You did this to her. She trapped herself in the Fantasy to run away from you."

Syaoran's hold on Eron's shirt loosened. "Why did you let this happen to her? She chose you. You said you love her. You said you would protect her."

"That's why I came to you." Eron's face contorted for a moment. "Do you think I came to you because I wanted to? As if I don't have any pride as a man? It makes me boil inside thinking I have to come to you. But you are here. You need to resolve what wrong you did."

"What can I do?" Syaoran said. "I've lost all my powers. Even if I had any idea how to bring her back from the Fantasy, I can't do anything. Couldn't Eriol find a way? Or Mizuki-sensei?"

"They can't. Those who enter the Fantasy will get trapped in their own fantasies and forget their initial target. But you will be able to find her and bring her back."

Syaoran wished he could stroke Sakura's cheek and check her pulse to see if she was alive. Her chest was heaving. She was breathing. "Do you love her?"

"Yes I do."

"Did you make her happy?"

"Yes." Eron frowned. "Until you came and ruined everything. You betrayed her. You are the one who drove her to this state."

"I never meant to hurt her like this."

"But you did."

"She can never forgive me after what I did to her." Syaoran shut his eyes. Her stinging last words echoed in his mind so vividly, _Li Syaoran, there is only one person I despise in the world. And that is you._ "Do promise me you will make her happy?"

"I don't need you telling me that. That's what I always planned on doing. I love her. And I need her. You never did."

Syaoran stared at Eron. "Even if you and I have switched places, even if I have no one to blame but myself for all the wrongs I did to Sakura, that does not change the fact that every moment that I breathe, I live with the desire to see her again."

"Keep that in mind when you find her," said Eron. "Do you think you can find her inside the Fantasy?"

"She despises me—she doesn't want to see me."

"Yes or no question. Do you think you can find her?" repeated Eron.

Glancing at Sakura's long fluttering lashes, Syaoran said quietly, "How do I enter the Fantasy?"

Eron held up the card, the face of which kept shifting. "I will open up a portal for you. There is no one who will be able to go in and find you. So you better come back, with Sakura."

Syaoran's eyes met Eron's. "I'll bring her back no matter what. And then, it's up to you to keep your promise."

For the second time, Syaoran found himself facing an ephemeral globe of shifting light. He heard a familiar androgynous silvery voice.

"We meet again Little Wolf," said the Fantasy. "What do you want this time?"

"I need to find Sakura."

"I'm afraid that isn't possible," replied the Fantasy. "The Card Mistress does not want to found and has entered deep into the realm of the Memory. Even I don't have control over Memoria. You will never find her."

"It doesn't matter. Let me enter."

"You are not my master. You cannot command me," the Fantasy stated.

"What would you want in exchange for allowing me passage into Memoria?" Syaoran asked.

The Fantasy chuckled. "Your memory of course. You can't expect to be able to enter the realm of Memoria with your memories in tact?"

"How will I be able to find Sakura if I don't have any memory?" demanded Syaoran.

"Oh, if you want to find her enough, you'll manage," said the Fantasy. "Besides, I'll be gracious and grant you one memory. You can choose to remember yourself. Or you can choose to remember her. I advise you to remember yourself, because you will never be able to return without knowing your own name."

"All right then, open up the passage," said Syaoran.

"Have you decided?"

"Yes I have," Syaoran replied.

A gleaming sphere opened up, and Li Syaoran stepped into the Fantasy Kingdom once more.

***********************************************************************************************************

Wish-chan: January 30, 2009

You know a fanfic has gone on too long when the author starts coining new words as chapter titles. Lol… Chapter 60 is where everything starts to pick up momentum again. This chapter is an example of something that would have done better as an anime episode and was also a difficult chapter to write because I realized just how much work has to be done in order to pace all the subplots through Arc 4. Because of the main plot, a lot of the subplot actions I had written for this chapter had been pushed to the next chapters. (Oh well, means less work later on! ^_^)

As we all know, Clow Reed was named after the infamous British occultist Aleister Crowley (Crowley=Kuro Reedo). I thought for a long time what Clow Reed's real name would be (because everyone knew that wasn't his real name, right? ^_^;) I knew his first name would be Edward because Aleister Crowley's real name was Edward Alexander Crowley. Those of you who have read the Legacy of the Five Forces Special would know that the "Clow" comes from his maternal grandmother "Cleau." And if you recall in Chapter One of the Legend, Lord Landon Reed's good friend's name is Edward—he names his son after his best friend. And Eriol derived his name from the place where Clow Reed spent much of his summers during his childhood. His grandmother had estates in Loire (famous for the castles), and Lady Eleanor Cleau Reed was the only one who showed kindness and love to him in his childhood. I mean, Eriol IS a pretty funny name, not really used in the English-speaking world but not a Japanese name either.

I've been waiting for so long to write this arc, I am afraid I won't be able to do it justice. The following chapter will be one of the "original blueprint chapters." 75% of New Trials is shaped by the flow of things over the years but the original 25% is what I knew from the beginning that I was going to write. So once more, the Fantasy surfaces—if you can't tell, it is my favorite dark force because it is so malleable and every time it shows up, it's different.

This whole theme of memory has played such a central role in CCS, I had to revisit it in New Trials. I guess CLAMP decided the same thing when they wrote Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles. I was initially reluctant to read it because I was afraid of influence on NT. But now, I keep up with it, and I can rest assured because I am comfortable enough with what I want out of New Trials not to let the plot from TRC bleed in. But I also enjoy reading TRC to confirm my theories about CLAMP's vision, in order to keep that alive within New Trials. Coincidentally, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles seems to be coming to a wrap as of 2009. It has been a bittersweet journey for me because on the one hand, it was so nostalgic being given another lens into CLAMP's beloved characters. On the other hand, if CLAMP ruins the wonderful thing they created in CCS, I would be really angry. I'll refrain from commenting more until I get to see the end of TRC. If TRC ends before New Trials, that would mean CLAMP went through both CCS and a spin-off in the span of one fanfiction. Lol…

Here is a fanart of Tomoyo and Mizuki Kaho: .com/art/Tomoyo-Versus-Mizuki-Kaho-111276866 I thought it was an interesting concept to draw. Comments are always cherished at and please check out the New Trials Group at .com/group/newtrialsring/. Thank you so much for reading New Trials and Happy Lunar New Year to you all! It's the year of the Ox (my birth year.)


	103. Chapter 61: Fantasia in Memoriam

**Chapter 61: Fantasia in Memoriam**

A boy lay flat on his back and opened his eyes to face a brilliant blue sky. White cumulus clouds floated ahead. He breathed in the scent of mildew and grass. His hands curled into the damp soil as he heaved himself up. With mild curiosity, he gazed around him. A butterfly landed on the tip of his nose before flying away again. He was surrounded by a field of verdant green grass swaying gently in the wind. How peaceful, he thought. White flakes showered down over him. Snow? Picking a petal from the grass, he turned his head to see a small tree, branches clustered with small white blossoms. How fragrant. And there, shielded by a veil of flowers, stood a person.

Hey boy, what are you doing there?

The boys brown hair blew away from his forehead as he stared up at a tall man standing in front of him, arms akimbo. The man wore a navy blue tunic over a white long-sleeved shirt and brown trousers tucked into tan leather boots.

You deaf? Whats your name? repeated the man, a little louder. He had piercing sapphire eyes, the color of the studs twinkling from his ears, and dark brown hair. His hand slipped to the sword hilt at his side.

I dont know, replied the boy, shaking his head.

Where are you from? the man asked with a dark scowl.

I dont know.

Well, get up—you have no right to be here. Useless kid like you—probably a runaway. Shame on your parents not keeping an eye on you. The mans hand dropped from his sword and he took the boys sleeve and dragged him up. Do you have anywhere to go?

Again, the boy shook his head.

So, no name, no home. Youre just like a lost pup, eh? You sort of look like one too. The older mans eyes were kinder now. Well, what do you want me to call you then, nameless one?

The boys amber eyes filled with confusion.

Fine then. I found you under a plum tree, the man said, staring up at the white petals. Ill call you Li for plum in my native tongue. Are you okay with that?

The boy nodded.

With a half smile, the man said, You can call me Ryuuren.

Finally, Li Syaoran, as he had once been called in another world, smiled. Ryuuren-san.

Come, Li-kun, Ill introduce you to the others.

The man called Ryuuren led the boy down the hill to a fenced area in a clearing in the valley. Ryuuren glanced back several times to find the boy trotting behind him quite complacently. What a trusting boy, thought Ryuuren, observing that the boy did not seem frightened in the slightest bit whilst he had no idea where he was heading.

A tall man with shoulder-length golden hair greeted them by a wood cabin. He peered at Syaoran then at Ryuuren. Whos that kid?

Ryuuren watched the younger boy trail behind him like a lost puppy. The boy didnt talk much but followed him quite obediently. He has nowhere to go to so I brought him along.

Humph. I dont think its a good idea bringing in an outsider at times like this, muttered the man, running a hand over his scruffy chin.

Give him a break, Leon, said Ryuuren. He seems to be harmless.

Slowly, Leon grinned, staring between Ryuuren and the boy again. I know why you brought him. That kid looks like an exact younger replica of you, Ryuuren.

I dont see it, said Ryuuren, dark brows furrowing down. He sort of looked like a stray little wolf when I found him—I couldnt just leave him.

Whats your name? Leon asked the boy.

He doesnt remember his name, Ryuuren interjected. I named him Li.

Well, welcome, Li no-name, said Leon, patting the brown-haired boy on the back. Youll regret the day you set eyes on Ryuuren, the Dragon Master of discipline.

Syaoran was introduced to the rest of the clan and integrated in no time. At first, Syaoran suspected that the group of bawdy men were of dubious backgrounds, but he eventually let go of his suspicions. A group of twenty to thirty men, who ranged in ethnicity and age, resided in the roomy wooden barracks. Ryuuren seemed to rank highest and was referred by the men as Captain, though he may have been younger than half the men. The men arose at the break of dawn and after breakfast in the mess hall, which usually consisted of a porridge of some sorts, they began their morning training. Ryuuren usually led the men into running laps around the large field. And then martial arts training commenced till lunchtime. As the youngest, Syaoran was assigned kitchen chores and cleaning duty.

Hey, the quality of food has improved greatly since the new boy came, remarked Leon, downing his vegetable stew.

See, told you its a good thing to keep him, stated Ryuuren.

Well, well see if the boys any good at fighting, stated a blue-violet haired man called Reiji that Syaoran knew was third in rank next to Ryuuren and Leon. The three apparently were close friends and ran the barracks. Its up to the boss to decide if hes worthy of staying, after all.

By this time, Syaoran concluded that this group was a bunch of ruffians, mercenaries or a den of thieves. Who is this boss? he asked as he cleared the dishes. And where is he?

Oh, youll find out soon enough, replied Reiji.

In the afternoons, the men focused on weaponry. Several blacksmiths worked in the barracks and the lower level soldiers were in charge of sharpening and polishing blades. Ryuuren seemed to specialize in swordsmanship but was rumored to be an expert in hand-to-hand combat. Reiji was an archer while Leon was an expert with pistols. One day, as Syaoran cleared the practice swords, Ryuuren tossed the boy a wooden sword. Hey Li, have you ever used a sword before?

Syaoran, gripping the hilt with his right hand, replied, I dont know.

Well, lets see what youve got there. You seem to automatically have the right grip—who knows, you might have once been a remarkable swordsman, Ryuuren said.

Word quickly got around the barracks that the captain and the new boy were engaged in a duel. Onlookers gathered for a good laugh at the boy make a fool of himself. They were all surprised to find that Ryuuren had broken sweat and stood in one corner of the courtyard, breathing hard.

The boys got some moves, remarked Leon to Reiji.

Their fighting styles are remarkably similar, Reiji said as Ryuuren lunged forward with his sword, only to be countered by the younger boys quick block. Reiji and Leon turned to each other and chuckled; Ryuuren had finally met his match.

Somehow, Syaoran adjusted to life at the barracks with ease. This routinely, disciplined lifestyle was something he was accustomed to. He was allowed to train with the men and also voluntarily became head chef of the barrack kitchens. There was no time throughout the day to wonder where he had been before he came to this place and how long he would be welcome here. He wore his body out during the day that come night, he crashed into his bunk bed and fell into deep slumber without thinking, without dreaming. So the days drifted by.

But once in awhile, Syaoran would lie awake, suddenly feeling a quiet desolation as if he had lost his way, lost his path. When he tried to recall anything of this past, his brain felt numb. But when he tried to turn off his mind, he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

Hey, boy, called out Ryuuren from the top bunk one night. Youre not sleeping?

No, Ryuuren-san, replied Syaoran, staring at the wood plank of the bunk above him.

Li-kun, do you not remember anything about your past? It seems like youve had formal martial arts training, and your swordsmanship is better than any grown mans here. There is only one explanation for that. Either you were a trained knight or a trained assassin. Ryuuren smiled. But you seem to be too good at heart to be the latter.

I dont remember—I do think I must have led a similar lifestyle in the past though. The training, this daily routine seems familiar, said Syaoran slowly, clenching his right hand into a fist then slowly releasing again. Sometimes, he had phantom pains in his right hand that he tried to ignore. Ryuuren-san, I heard from Leon-san that you are from the country beyond the mountains. How did you end up here?

I have someone I have to protect here, replied Ryuuren.

Syaoran sat up from his bed so suddenly that he bumped his head into the top bunk. An image of a girl with emerald eyes and golden brown hair flashed in his mind.

What is it, Li-kun? asked Ryuuren.

I too have someone I need to protect.

Who?

A girl.

Ah, you really are similar to me, Ryuuren said, sinking into his pillow.

Ever since Syaoran came to grasp his first semblance of a memory, he had been feeling restless in the monotony of the barracks. Thus, he was surprised one day to see the men, usually wearing earth-toned tunics and breeches and worn boots, dressed in a livery of navy blue and silver. Whats going on? he asked Leon as the men polished their weapons and lead their horses from the stables.

Were being dispatched to the capital, replied Leon, saddling a white stallion.

The capital? Up till now, Syaoran had only been focused on these fields, the peaceful barracks where the men simply trained and rode their horses all day long. Once in a while Ryuuren, Leon or Reiji went off to town to bring back supplies. Syaoran had not envisioned life beyond the fences.

Look there, said Ryuuren, pointing to the eastern mountains. Behind those stone walls is the capital, where the queen and princess reside.

Syaoran looked towards the distance at the marble towers gleaming opalescent pink in the sunlight. It looked so far off. And why are we going there?

You didnt know? Were the queens special bodyguard unit, replied Leon with a laugh. Our job is to protect the royal family with our life.

At the dumbfounded look on Syaorans face, Reiji remarked with a sly grin, Li-kun, you believed we were some group of dishonest ruffians, didnt you?

No, Reiji-san, not at all! exclaimed Syaoran, furiously shaking his head.

Its all right, said Ryuuren, lightly slapping Leon on the back. This fellow here looks like and is a dishonest scoundrel.

And you, milord, are my accomplice, replied Leon with a wink.

If you are royal bodyguards, why are you here instead of at the palace then? asked Syaoran.

This is a relatively peaceful country and the queen does not like to have soldiers in the capital. So we stay out of the capital unless there are signs of imminent danger. The queen is a powerful sorceress—she can protect the palace.

Is the queen in danger then? Syaoran asked.

Perhaps, Li-kun. Leon is our spymaster, so he will keep us informed, said Ryuuren. Hopefully it is just a false alarm.

Syaoran noticed that Ryuuren looked eastward to the palace with a strange expression of longing.

A white eagle flew from the sky and landed on Leons shoulder with a letter in its beak.

Leon looked grim. Were going to the capital.

So, the time has come, said Ryuuren. He turned to Syaoran. Do you know how to ride?

Maybe, replied Syaoran as Ryuuren walked towards the stables.

Not good enough. Either you can ride, or else youre going to be left behind, said Ryuuren, walking up to a black stallion with a whitish mark on its forehead. His name is Midnight Star. Hes yours to ride.

Syaoran gulped. He extended out a hand from Midnight Star to nuzzle. T-thank you Ryuuren-san.

Dont thank me. Nobody could break that horse because hes such a firebrand. Its up to you if the Midnight will accept you or not. If you get thrown off, dont blame me.

Midnight Star threw Syaoran off his back only twice before letting the boy ride him. The other men rode their steed and looked strangely dignified in their blue and silver livery when just they day before, they looked like a den of riffraff and mercenaries. Ryuuren lent Syaoran his extra uniform and also his weatherproof navy blue cloak. Syaoran found riding to be pleasant as they passed through fields of green then galloped across the riverside leading towards the hills. He realized how beautiful and vast the land was. Everybody seemed happy. Deer, squirrels, rabbits and little creatures of the wood were not scared of the men and watched them pass by with beady black eyes. Farmers and merchants who spotted them smiled and waved. Young women swooned at the sight of the handsome men in uniform. Ryuuren rode at the head of the formation on an Arabian purebred and set the pace for the soldiers, a mix between a canter and gallop.

Where is the boss at a time like this? asked Syaoran to Leon, who rode up next to Syaoran on his dappled stallion, a long sword belted to his side. The usually scruffy Leon looked surprisingly gallant and noble dressed in the queens livery with gleaming hair tied back into a short ponytail.

Hes riding right over there, replied Leon with a laugh.

Eh? Syaoran stared at Ryuurens broad back.

Ryuurens our boss. He formed the Queens Knights and is our leader. Why else do you think you were admitted into the squad? Youre his handpicked favorite.

I see, murmured Syaoran, clutching his reins. He does have the presence of a leader.

Yes, he does. Its just the air around him. Remember how I once told you Ryuurens not from around here? Leon said, narrowing his violet-blue eyes. Hes from the Dragonlands, beyond the mountain in the west. He was the heir to the throne there.

Then why he is a simple soldier in this land? asked Syaoran to the older man.

He fell in love with Queen Nadeshiko and gave up his country and title in order to become her first knight, replied Leon. He doesnt look it, but he is an idealist and a romantic. So, he is stuck training a bunch of unruly trouble-making men that would have ended up in jail that our gracious queen was generous enough to pardon build into her special bodyguard unit.

Then, why is he here and not by her side? Syaoran questioned.

Because she is the queen of the land. The queen has duties to the land—she cannot love her bodyguard. And her bodyguard in return has to protect her. They cannot let their love become a hindrance to the peace of the land. Besides, the princess returned from abroad—the queen is busy spending time with her.

Princess?

Yes. She has returned from her fathers kingdom.

The queen has someone else Thats why Ryuuren-san cant be with her. Syaoran sighed.

Not anymore. It seems like the princess old kingdom was completely destroyed or is in the process of being annihilated. Thats why she came here to Memoria. Its been peaceful around here, but it can happen here as well, Leon said, staring at the crimson sun setting into the gray western mountains.

What can happen?

The other kingdoms have begun to disappear. Ryuurens land has long since disappeared, so he cant return even if he wanted to. A lot of us came from far off places, myself included. But this is our only home now, and we must protect it, said Leon.

Something to protect, murmured Syaoran, staring at the river dyed vermillion by the setting sun. _I have to find you_

******

Princess Sakura leaned by the open tower window, gazing out at the green pastures spread into the distance. Little sparrows chirped on the windowsill. The wind seemed to carry a voice to her ears that faded into a soft sigh.

Sakura-hime, what are you looking at? said a woman with long violet curls woven into a long braid that hung down to her back. On her head was a golden-wrought coronet with emerald stones. She was wearing a long deep green gown with belled sleeves trimmed with gold. A long velvet train trailed behind her.

Mother, Sakura said, turning around with a bright smile. Youre back!

Queen Nadeshiko stroked her daughters hair tenderly. The two looked like sisters with their identical green eyes, lithe, slender frame and soft smile. How have you spent the day, my darling Sakura?

Im almost done with my embroidery, said Sakura, showing her circular wood frame holding a piece of silk cloth.

Nadeshiko traced the tight cross-stitches with her finger. How beautiful. A cherry blossom tree like the ones in our gardens. And is this a dog?

Hoe Its actually a wolf, said Sakura with a little pout. I based it off Wolfie-chan, so it didnt quite come out as I wanted it to.

A golden puppy jumped off the princess bed at the sound of his name and then leapt up onto his mistress arms.

Silly Wolfie-chan! exclaimed Sakura as the puppy licked her face. That tickles!

Do you have a dress for the ball tonight? asked Nadeshiko. You can borrow one of mine, if you would like—the maids can alter the hems.

I can? asked Sakura with a squeal. Can you help me choose, Mother?

Of course. Let us go to my chambers, replied Nadeshiko, arms around her daughters waist.

Sakura beamed up at her mother, and Wolfie-chan trailed after the queen and princess, barking happily.

******

Ryuurens squad reached the capital by noon the next day.

Were entering the city—hoods up, Ryuuren called out. Enter in intervals of two so that we dont draw attention.

Syaorans eyes widened at the sight of the bustling stone-paved streets. Stalls selling all sorts of spices, fruits, textiles, weaponry and crafts lined the sidewalks. The city was paved in white-rose limestone, and Syaoran did not know how large the palace was until he stood before it. Even if he craned his neck completely back, he could not see the top towers.

Handsome boy there, come, I will read your fortune! cried out a mysterious woman in a black hood from one stall. Come, nameless one, come hither.

Syaoran turned his head towards the fortuneteller.

Poor boy. Poor nameless boy. You are doomed to wander as a lost soul, said the mysterious woman in black.

Keep riding, said Ryuuren, urging the men forward amidst the crowd of the pedestrians. The men on horses rode up to the palace gates which swung open. They entered.

Towards the back stables! called out Ryuuren as the Knights of the Order of the Emerald Sash, simply called the Queens Knights, circled around the palace walls.

Leon stated, There is a grand ball tonight at the palace. We need to double security and monitor who enters and leaves the palace grounds. Chances are, the Tomonoki Clan will infiltrate the palace when all the guests arrive.

Of course Commander Leon has disguises provided for all of us, Reiji stated, pointing to a large bundle atop a horse.

I will go over assignments, stated Ryuuren. Remember, no matter what happens, keep post unless I give further notice.

Syaoran walked down the palace garden lined with trees of delicate pink blossoms and breathed in the fresh scent of flowers. So different from the musty smell of dirt and wood at the barracks, but somewhat nostalgic. He had been assigned to guard outside—in other words, he had not been entrusted with a serious job at all. As a newcomer, he knew he shouldnt have expected anymore. Nonetheless, he would have liked to see the queen and princess.

Its beautiful, isnt it? said Ryuuren, reaching out to catch a falling petal. Its the queens favorite flower. Sakura.

Sakura, repeated Syaoran to himself. The name rolled of his tongue, _Sakura._

Ryuuren, who had a dark cloak covering his blue and silver livery, remarked, These trees were barren before the princess came.

What kind of person is she? The princess, Syaoran ventured to ask.

Youll find out soon enough, remarked Ryuuren vaguely. Her name is Sakura. For a moment, his eyes darted back and forth as he drew Syaoran into the trees.

I thought we are the Queens bodyguards, Syaoran whispered to Ryuuren. Why do we have to sneak around like this?

Because we need to keep cover—the enemies would be less cautious if they dont realize the Royal Guard is in the palace. That way, we have a better chance of surfacing their plan.

What should I do? asked Syaoran. I want to be useful.

Wait and keep watch—and dont get involved, replied Ryuuren. Then he frowned, gazing up at the ivory tower. On the other hand, youre about the same age as the princess. Shes rather headstrong and thinks she doesnt need any protection. She recognizes all of us, but youre new. You might be able to get near her without arousing any suspicion.

How do I get near her? Syaoran asked.

Ryuuren cleared his throat. Leon!

Yes, Captain, said Leon, stepping out of the shadows, silent like a cat.

We need help disguising this boy as a diplomat from a foreign land.

Yessir!

Leon fixed Syaoran into a red and gold blazer and fussed with his hair.

Youre welcome to familiarize yourself with the castle until the ball starts. If anyone asks, youre a part of the delegation from North, Ryuuren said. If I were you, Id start with the ground level up—you will have access to everywhere except the queens department and the dungeons. It will be to your benefit to befriend the princess.

Watching the boy hurry off, Leon remarked to Ryuuren, Have you ever thought that the Li boy might be a spy?

No, he cant be, said Ryuuren abruptly.

Look, I like the boy too. But it cant be a coincidence that the Tomonoki Clan decided to move simultaneously with the arrival of that boy to our barracks. Leon frowned.

Li-kun has never left our sight. He cannot be in communication with the enemies.

I certainly hope he can be trusted too, said Leon with a grim smile. Ive grown rather fond of him myself.

******

At first, Syaoran had been intimidated by the luxurious engravings and mosaics on the ceiling of the palace. After his initial awe faded away, Syaoran began to scour the palace, memorizing the different exits and passages. He was pleased that Ryuuren had entrusted him with such an important task. Syaoran ventured to peak into the throne room. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life sat on a gold-gilded throne like a statue sculpted on a dais. She wore a deep purple-black dress decorated with an amethyst jeweled collar and sweeping bell sleeves. Her long violet hair flowed down her back in a tumble of curls woven with amethysts and peridots and a gold-wrought coronet with emerald jewels was placed on her smooth white brows. While she had the regal air of a ruler, her eyes were kind and observant. He withheld a gasp when he saw a familiar face walk across the throne room in bold steps. The queen stood up as if to greet the handsome brunette man in blue and silver.

Ryuuren stopped in front to the queen and knelt down before her. He took her hand and gently kissed her fingertips. I am back, my queen.

I am glad to see you again, Ryuuren, she replied, lifting Ryuuren up. There was such tenderness in her green eyes towards Ryuuren that Syaoran was afraid to be caught watching. He hurried down the hall towards the nearest exit.

Before he reached the stairwell, a golden fur-ball darted towards him and began yapping at his legs.

He yanked away his cloak. Hey, shoo... What are you doing? Let go of my cloak!

The creature bit harder into his cloak with its fangs and refused to let go.

Thats not my cloak; I cant have it torn—go away, pup! exclaimed Syaoran, trying to pick up the little golden dog. The pup darted away from between his hands.

Then, he heard a peal of laughter; such a joyful, melodic sound he had never heard before.

Come, Wolfie-chan. Leave the poor boy alone, said the owner of that beautiful laughter.

Slowly, Syaoran turned around to face a girl his age with short golden brown hair framing her face, and shockingly bright emerald eyes. The same color as the queens. But this girl had a carefree, spirited look in her eyes, as if she was up to some mischief. The image of her standing in that hallway in a pale green taffeta dress burned into his mind as if trying to imprint the memory of her face permanently into his memory. He whispered to himself, I finally found you.

Excuse me? She blinked at him, tucking a wisp of hair behind her ear.

N-nothing.

She spoke again, her eyes twinkling merrily. Im sorry—Wolfie-chan usually is shy around strangers. He must like you.

The puppys name is Wolfie-chan? asked Syaoran slowly.

Yes. Doesnt he look like a little wolf? the girl held up the pointed-ear puppy.

Syaoran smiled slightly. He does.

From down the hallway, there were cries of Princess, princess, where are you?

Im sorry—I need to go. Sakura dropped Wolfie-chan on the maroon carpet. Oh, I should introduce myself. My name is

I know. Youre Sakura-hime, said Syaoran, his eyes a warm amber-gold.

And Sakura tilted her head then smiled hesitantly. Will you tell me your name?

Its Li.

A slight frown came over Sakuras forehead. Can you not tell me your real name?

I would if I could, he replied somberly.

You dont Sakura stared up at the boy.

Sakura-hime! called out the maids.

Will I see you at the ball tonight? Sakura asked. Ill be wearing a pink mask. Come find me. Then she ran off the hall, her green gown trailing behind her.

Ryuuren caught sight of Syaoran as he exited the throne room. Youve met the princess.

Yes, I have, replied Syaoran. His brows were furrowed down.

Whats wrong?

She knew that Li was not my real name, said Syaoran.

She would—shes the princess after all. Shes the most gifted magician in this land, Ryuuren replied. Next to the queen.

Then, would she know my true name? Syaoran asked.

I dont know, replied Ryuuren. He took out from his pocket a red mask gilded with gold. This is for the masquerade tonight. Keep by the princess side all night long—we dont know when the enemys going to attack.

How do I keep by her side at a ball? Shell be moving about, said Syaoran, staring at the mask.

I dont know—use your brains. Dance with her or something, said Ryuuren impatiently.

I dont know how to dance, Syaoran protested.

You said you dont know how to fight, but you wield a sword perfectly fine, you said you cant ride, but you ride a horse like a born horseman. Chances are, you can dance too, replied Ryuuren, shoving Syaoran along. Now keep guard.

Everything about the palace was brilliant and dazzling compared to the muted earth-tone colors back at the barracks, especially come nightfall. The crystal chandelier in the ballroom almost blinded Syaoran. His palms were sweaty as he stood in the corner of the ballroom, watching the guests weave in and out of the room. He was only looking for one person though.

When Princess Sakura stepped out in a pale rose dress made of layered sheer chiffon and lace, Syaoran had to catch his breath. Her white winged mask trimmed with rose-colored lace did not conceal the delicate beauty of her face. Syaoran, wearing his red mask, pushed through the crowds towards her.

You did find me, Li-kun! exclaimed Sakura, recognizing him right through his mask.

Yes, Sakura-hime, replied Syaoran.

Please just call me Sakura, said Sakura with a blush at the warmth in the boys eyes that could not be concealed by his red and gold mask. Nobody called me princess back home.

Back home? asked Syaoran.

In my fathers land, Sakura replied shortly. A place I cannot return anymore.

For the first time, Syaoran saw a shadow come over Sakuras eyes under the mask, and he regretted mentioning anything to remind the princess of something that brought her pain. He glanced to his side and then realized many of the masked men were from Ryuurens squad and they were carefully circulating the ballroom. Queen Nadeshiko sat on a dais at the end ballroom, looking quite somber in the midst of a festive occasion. The refreshment tables were laden with grapes and cheese and little tarts and cakes. There was even a whole table dedicated to a yellow jiggling dessert. Its pudding! explained Sakura, matter of fact.

The orchestra was positioned at one corner of the hall, near the throne. Syaoran was startled to recognize the brown-black haired man in a blue mask at first violin. Ryuuren, with his violin, caught his eye and signaled to Syaoran, raising his arms and mimicking a waltz.

Sakura-hime, if it is not too forward of me, may I have this dance? Syaoran asked, extending out his hand in the way Leon had instructed him to do.

Sakura looked surprised. Then she smiled. Of course, Li-kun!

The violin struck out and began the waltz and the rest of the orchestra drifted in.

Syaoran found that as Ryuuren had said, he could waltz, same as how he could cook, fight and ride a horse. What else could he do? Or perhaps it was because the princess was an exquisite dancer. He could not take his eyes off her for a moment. Her rose-colored dress fluttered about her like frail butterfly wings, and her emerald eyes twinkled behind her mask.

You know, Li-kun, its strange but I feel like Ive danced with you before, said Sakura, one hand rested on Syaorans hand and the other gently on his shoulder.

Ive never been to the capital before, Syaoran replied.

Before that? murmured Sakura. Where were you before you came here?

I stayed in the barracks a days ride beyond the palace gates.

And before that?

I dont know.

Im sorry, said Sakura suddenly.

For what?

Li-kun looked sad for a second. Like you lost something very important to you, Sakura said.

How did you know that?

Because I am the same, replied Sakura, shutting her eyes as the waltz came to an end. I lost something very important to me before coming to Memoria.

Memoria. That was the name of this kingdom. At that moment, the lights in the ballroom flickered. A black streak caught Syaorans eyes and he threw himself over the princess, covering her body with his back. He felt a sharp stab on his shoulder blade. The lights flickered on again and there was chaos. People shrieked as figures dressed in black with a strange symbol of an eye embroidered on their backs flocked into the room.

Protect the princess! shouted Ryuuren, flinging down his violin and drawing his sword.

Syaoran too drew his sword, the sword lent by Ryuuren, keeping Sakura behind him.

Who are these people? asked Sakura, tearing off her mask.

I dont know, said Syaoran. Ryuuren-san said they want to harm this kingdom.

Wait, youre with the Queens Knights? Sakuras voice had a tinge of anger to it. Ryuuren-san told you to protect me, didnt he? I can protect myself.

Im not protecting you because somebody told me to, said Syaoran. Its because I feel compelled to.

Why?

Because my body moves on its own like its hardwired to protect you. Its the first time since I awoke in this country that I feel like I remember something, Syaoran replied.

Why are you shouting at me? asked Sakura.

Im sorry. I didnt realize I was, said Syaoran. He swung down his sword at a man in black who attacked with a curved sword and flung away the sword from his grasp. Then, he grabbed the princess hand and said, Hurry, we have to leave the ballroom. He grabbed her hand and began to run through the crowd, dodging the assassins and making sure the princess was following behind him. He barely knew how to navigate the palace but he continued to run, gripping Sakuras hand until they could no longer hear the clamor of weaponry and the shrieks of people.

Why is this happening? murmured Sakura, pulling her hand from the boys. Its not supposed to happen here. This is a peaceful kingdom.

Keep walking, said Syaoran. Its dangerous here. He dragged the princess down as a dart whizzed past their head. He winced slightly—he had forgotten about his back wound.

Are you hurt, Li-kun? Sakura asked, touching his shoulder.

Its just a scratch. Hurry now. Its dangerous in here. He took her out the back gates of the palace. The night air was chilly, and Sakuras arms were bare. He drew off his crimson cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders.

He tensed as he heard a rustling in the bushes. Syaoran let out a sigh of relief as a golden-haired man emerged from the shadow. Leon-san.

Princess, you must hurry and leave the palace, said Leon, leading out a saddled white mare.

Why? I refuse to. This is my home, stated Sakura. Besides, Mother—

You must go, Sakura. I have to protect the palace. I am bound here because of my magic. But you have to leave, said Nadeshiko, coming out of the back gates with a bag. The horse will lead you to a safe place. You will be able to return once we seal the evil away from this palace. I promise.

Okaa-san, I dont want to leave you.

You must go, said Nadeshiko, wiping the tears from her daughters face. Please listen to me.

A sapphire-eyed man in a navy blue cloak joined the group. Nadeshiko-sama, the ballroom is under control. But sources tell me that the dark riders have surrounded the palace gates—there isnt time. We cant hold off the back gates any longer. Sakura-hime has to leave now.

Thank you, Ryuuren. Go, Sakura, said Nadeshiko, lifting up her daughter onto the mare.

What about Wolfie-chan? asked Sakura. I need to find Wolfie-chan!

There isnt time, said Ryuuren. He slapped the mares hind.

The white horse, carrying the princess, galloped out of the gates into the dark night.

Syaoran watched her disappear off into the road, her red cloak fanned out behind her, with a sinking feeling. _I finally found you, and you have already slipped from my reach. _Whats happening now? he whispered to Ryuuren, who looked grimmer than he had ever seen him before.

The Queen will seal off the palace so that no one can enter and no one can leave, said Ryuuren.

She can do that? Syaoran gulped. But there are enemies already inside the palace.

We can deal with them, replied Ryuuren. Nadeshiko-sama is powerful. And we have something important we are guarding under this palace grounds.

Why did she send away Sakura-hime then?

Because if Sakura-hime is sealed inside the gates, if anything does go wrong, there would be no one to rule the land, said Ryuuren. If the pillar of this country collapses, then this world, as well as all of its inhabitants, would disappear as well.

Syaoran shuddered.

So long as Sakura-hime is safe, we will be all right. Meanwhile, you too have to leave now, said Ryuuren. He unfastened his navy blue cloak and threw it over Syaorans shoulder.

I cant leave now. I will stay and fight with you, Ryuuren-san, said Syaoran.

Li-kun, youre a brave boy. A boy with much potential. Ryuuren ruffled Syaorans head. Thats why Im entrusting you, and no one else, with an important task. You will be my messenger. You need to reach the House of Five and give them this letter.

Where is the House of Five? asked Syaoran.

Near the northern borders, said Ryuuren.

Where has Sakura-hime headed? Syaoran ventured to ask.

The southern borders. Ryuuren smiled slightly. After you deliver the letter, if the Great Five does not bequest you of any other task, you will be free to join the princess.

And you?

I will remain here to protect the queen, replied Ryuuren. Until the end of time if it be called. Remember, Li-kun, what is truly important to you. It is very easy to get astray in Memoria.

Hurry now, go, said Reiji, guiding Midnight Star to the back gate. His golden eyes were pensive in the moonlight. By the way, if you meet a woman called Eri in your travels, let her know I love her and I will join her as soon as I can.

I will, said Syaoran, mounting the horse. A golden puppy scampered down the backdoor steps and jumped on top of Syaorans lap. You! What are you doing here?

Take Wolfie-chan with you. He might be of some help, and he seems to have taken quite a liking for you, said Queen Nadeshiko with a smile. My best wishes for you, young knight.

And Syaoran galloped outside the gates, taking the road northward bound, the opposite direction from Princess Sakura. He turned back one last time to see Nadeshiko and Ryuuren standing by each others side before the gates slammed shut.

******

Syaoran rode straight for three whole day and nights. Strangely, he did not tire nor feel hunger. Though he did not know whether he galloped through fields or hills or marshes or woods, his black stallion simply guided him, and Syaoran trusted Midnight Star. It was rather comforting to have a horse and the puppy as companion. They did not speak, but he knew that with them, he was not alone. When he first awoke in this peculiar land, he had been utterly alone. Once in a while, he thought about Ryuuren and Leon, but most of the time, he wondered if Sakura had reached safety and where she was now.

On the third night, he collapsed in front of a strange maroon pavilion and lost all consciousness.

When Syaoran awoke again, he was greeted by a pair of gray eyes. There was a wetness upon his cheeks. He shifted his head to find Wolfie-chans nuzzling against his shoulder. He smiled, ruffling the puppys fur with one hand.

Are you feeling better? asked a quiet female voice. We were surprised to find you collapsed at our gates.

Aw, hes so cute. Can I pinch his cheeks? said another female voice, one that grated his ears.

Blinking again, Syaoran realized he was lying in a bed. The woman with the gray eyes and gentle voice helped him up. She had long auburn hair loosely tied back with a white sash. She wore a white kimono and red hakama. The second female had very familiar eyes the color of ruby-amber and long black hair that arranged into twists of buns at the top of her head held into place by a gold and garnet hairpiece that dangled whenever she moved. Unlike the plain, utilitarian garbs of the first woman, she wore a flashy scarlet silk cheongsam with gold accents.

I treated your back wound, said the first woman. It has healed very well, so youll be able to move about in no time.

Syaoran cleared his throat. Im sorry to have caused a problem. I—

Your horse is in the stables, said a third voice belong to a tall, broad-shouldered man with wheat-gold hair tied back into a long ponytail down his back. His eyes were a cold blue and his demeanor was crisp and aristocratic. Its a very good steed.

So, do you have a message from Ryuuren? asked the black-haired woman.

This is the House of Five? Syaoran said.

It is. And you have come a long way to find us, said a fourth person.

Syaoran glanced up to see the owner of the melodic, soothing voice to see a light-browned hair with bright emerald eyes.

I am Hayashi. The miko-sama who healed you is Mayura. The one who wants to torture you a little bit more is Shulin. And the man who took care of your horse is Landon. Theres one more of us, Ruichi, but hes on an errand with his sister.

Syaoran fumbled to draw out the letter from Ryuuren and hand it to Hayashi.

The four read the letter silently and looked grim.

Absentmindedly, Syaoran scratched Wolfie-chans stomach as he awaited their response.

Instead of remarking on the contents of the letter, Hayashi looked up. Let us have tea. You can get dressed and join us in the tea room.

Syaoran found a fresh white shirt and brown trousers. His leather boots were still sturdy though and his cloak was folded to the side with his belt and sword on top.

When Syaoran entered the tea room, he was surprised to find a bamboo tatami, and Hayashi knelt on the floor, carefully mixing a green powder in a bowl. He carefully poured five cups of tea. Syaoran thought the blonde man called Landon looked strangely out of place in his fancy brocade waistcoat and silk vest, seated on the floor. The tip of his long hair touched the floor. He narrowed his blue eyes at Syaoran. What are you staring at?

Sorry—I was just thinking how I met someone who looked very similar to you, mumbled Syaoran into his cup of tea.

Nameless One, said Hayashi. Where do you originally come from?

Syaoran was silent for a moment. I am not sure.

You have had a long journey, and you still have a long way till your final destination, remarked Shulin. She stared at Mayura. Now, can I please pinch his cheek?

Fine, relented Mayura. Only if I get to pinch the other one!

The two women dove forward and each grabbed Syaorans cheek before he could let out a sound of protest.

I wish he was younger, sighed Shulin. Its no fun bullying someone taller than me.

Should we make him younger? asked Landon, drawing out a staff. Around ten or so—perfect age to tease but old enough not to cry and make a big fuss.

Syaoran cowered to a corner at the malicious smile on the mans face. _This man is pure evil, _he thought.

Landon, youre scaring the boy, said Mayura, clearing her throat. Were not making a very good first impression on him at all.

Eh, its too late to make good first impressions, stated Landon with a sigh. Well, he resembles you a bit, Shulin, especially the eyes. Hopefully he has a better temper though.

Oh shut up, Landon. Shulin crossed her arms.

Only Hayashi remained silent, sipping his green tea. Ryuuren-san named you Li. Li-san, what do you plan on doing once you leave this house?

I am going to find Sakura-hime, replied Syaoran.

May I ask the reason why?

Because I have to find her.

Hayashi set down his tea and quietly ruminated.

What an idiot of a boy your successor is, Shulin, remarked Landon. He cannot go back to his world

He chose to remember her over himself. Thats a noble thing to do, said Mayura.

Nonetheless, Landon is right; without his name, he wont be able to return, said Hayashi. Li-kun, why have you entered this realm?

Slowly, Syaoran said, I came here to look for someone.

And you have lost all your memories in exchange for you passage here. Hayashi twisted his teacup. That makes things more difficult.

Syaoran said slowly, But I am starting to remember her.

Whom do you remember?

Sakura.

Hayashi blinked at him with green eyes. Sakura-hime?

No, Sakura. Syaoran smiled slightly. I know I sound crazy. But when I close my eyes, I only have one image in my mind. And that is of her face. When I am asked a name, only her name comes to my lips. I dont remember my name or where I came from. Yet, when such a clear message is ringing out to me from within me, it must mean something.

And Landon stared at the boy with a peculiar look. Maybe, maybe itll work out all the same.

******

Sakura continued riding on her horse, realizing she was getting further and further away from the palace. The hood of her cloak—the cloak that the boy called Li had given her—whipped back from her head. Seeing the sun rise over the verdant fields, she took a short gasp. The hills swept with golden and orange were so beautiful. Forgetting she was on the run, she felt very liberated galloping down the hill. She turned her head towards the direction of the palace, now only speck in the horizon. With Ryuuren-san by her side, surely her mother would be all right.

She rode through the woods, following the path of a merrily bubbling brook. Finally, she came upon a clearing in the woods to what looked like a shrine of some sort. There, her white mare halted. Hopping off her horse, Sakura called out, Is anyone there?

She heard the shuffling of footsteps. Tentatively, she swirled around. A short figure hid behind her and tugged at her skirt.

Hey! Sakura spun around again.

_Beda_! A boy, no older than six or seven, with mussed brown hair and a mischievous grin stuck out his tongue at her. He then reached out and grabbed her cloak then swung it over her head.

Hoee!!! I cant see! cried out Sakura, flailing out her arms as her cloak covered her head.

There was a peal of childish laughter.

A gently chiding voice was heard. Su-chan! How could you to a guest? Hurry up and apologize immediately!

Sakura struggled to unfasten her cloak to look up and see a girl with long auburn hair, half-tied back by a red ribbon. Shorter side bangs framed her heart-shaped face and her eyes were a lovely golden brook color. The girl looked no older than herself, but she wore the garbs of a miko, a white kimono and a red hakama tied to her slender waist.

She spoke up. I apologize on behalf of Subaru—he means well. My name is Mika. You must be Sakura-hime. I was expecting you.

How?

Mika extended out a slender finger. A large white bird with a long opalescent plume landed on her hand. I was informed by Leon-san that the sealing process has gone smoothly. But now, we have no means of communicating with the palace.

I see. But everyones safe? asked Sakura.

I certainly believe so, replied Mika with a kind smile. Come now. Let us get you rested. I will show you the rest of the shrine.

No way, shes the princess? said Subaru, trailing after Mika. Why isnt she wearing a golden crown and a fancy dress? Shes not beautiful or graceful at all!

Su-chan, thats rude! chided a girl with a long flaxen braid down her back, holding a water bucket.

I think shes bwootiful, said a soft-spoken little girl with round hazel-gold eyes. Is she weally a pwincess?

Bending up and picking up the toddler in her arms, Mika said, Hana-chan, do you want to say hello to Princess Sakura?

The little girl hid her head into Mikas chest, then peeked out of the corner of her eyes again.

Shes a little shy, Mika said to Sakura. Come, let me introduce you to the rest of the children. You already met that rascal, Subaru there.

Young Subaru grinned, revealing a missing front tooth.

Back in the courtyard was a boy, slightly older than Subaru, with black-brown hair tied in a topknot at the top of his head and wearing a dark green kimono. He practiced with a bamboo _shinai_ in place of a real sword.

That little samurai-in-training in Hayami-kun, said Mika.

Hayami set down his practice sword and bowed his head to Sakura. She smiled at the young boy; he was so serious, he reminded her of someone.

The girl watering the flowers over there is Eleanor—she helps me out a lot, said Mika.

The girl with wavy wheat-colored hair braided down her back and large violet eyes looked up. Though her frame was petite and she seemed around twelve, something about her face made her look older than her age.

What a beautiful rose garden! exclaimed Sakura, bending over to smell the red roses glistening with dew, out of place in the shrine environment.

Eleanor, wearing a simple lavender pinafore, plucked a flower and handed it to Sakura. While the young girl had the grace of a lady, she had a certain impish smile, like a mischievous young garden fairy. She remarked mysteriously, Edward seems to have chosen the right successor.

Sakura blinked at the younger girl.

Dont mind her—she has strange visions sometimes, stated Hayami, walking over to Eleanor.

Little Hana had grown attached to Sakura already and clung at her legs. Meanwhile, Subaru crept up and placed a frog on Sakuras shoulder.

Hoe-eee! wailed Sakura when she felt something crawl down her back.

Su-chan, go up and prepare Sakura-himes room. Mika picked the frog off Sakuras back and placed it on the ground. The frog hopped off. Ill show you to your room and you can change and rest. Ask me if you need anything, Sakura-hime.

Sakura turned to the girl who seemed only around her age but so much more mature. She sighed happily, Hanyaan Mika-san is so nice.

You can just call me Mika, she said with a smile.

Did she just go hanyaan? said Hayami with a snicker. What a weird girl.

The tip of Sakuras ears turned red. M-mika, then you must call me Sakura.

All right, Sakura. Mikas eyes twinkled.

The days passed by, and Sakura adjusted to life at the temple as if she had never lived in a large castle with servants waiting on her from morning to evening. She helped Mika with household chores in the mornings and played with the children in the afternoons. Life was quiet and pleasant, and she did not think of what had happened at the palace. Sometimes, she missed her mother and wondered if she was safe, but Mika was good company.

Where did these children come from? asked Sakura one day as she rocked little Hana back and forth in her arms. How did they come here?

They have nowhere else to return to, replied Mika. So they are here now.

Sakura-nee-chan, come play hide-and-seek with us! cried out Subaru, jumping out and throwing his arms around Sakuras legs.

Su-chan, did you finish your reading lessons? Sakura asked. She was now teaching the boy to read and write—Hayami and Eleanor were already well-versed; Hayami was definitely better at calligraphy than Sakura and Eleanor seemed to be able to recite sonnets and epic poems by heart.

Subaru made a face. But its so nice outside. Hayami-kun and I want to play!

Mika straightened young Subarus collar. Promise to study in the evening.

Okay!

Me too! cried out Hana, stumbling towards Subaru. Me too!

No, youre too little, replied Subaru, arms crossed.

Little Hanas bottom lips began to tremble, and her large hazel eyes began to water.

With a sigh, Hayami bent over and picked up Hana. He patted her head and said, What do you want to do, Hana-chan?

I want to play with Hayami-nii-chan! replied Hana, throwing her arms around Hayamis neck.

Hayami smiled gently, stroking the girls violet hair.

What is it, Sakura? Mika said as she saw the soft look that Sakura had on her face while looking at Hayami and Hana.

Hmm Nothing, replied Sakura. I was just thought of my own brother.

******

Shulin was beautiful in a fiery, animated way that when she was in a room, she elicited all eyes upon her. Today, she had her long black hair tied back at the top of her head and pinned with a jade and gold ornament. She wore a deep green cheongsam and circled around Syaoran impatiently with her double swords drawn. Syaoran, also dressed in a green cheongsam, was sweating hard and held out his sword, carefully watching Shulins movement.

Syaoran initially thought he would just serve as messenger and never imagined that the Great Five would detain him. He never found out what was written in the letter. Instead, Shulin took it upon herself to train him. For what, he did not know.

Again! cried out Shulin, smacking him on the calves with the back of her sword. Your stance is wrong. Twist and slide your left leg—keep your eye on the target! Watch me. She demonstrated the complicated maneuver.

Nodding, Syaoran lifted his sword and executed the dragon summon move to perfection.

Humph better. Now, let us start from the top. Shulin lifted up her sword then lowered her body so that her arms were parallel to the ground, and she crouched down for maximum balance.

Bowing, Syaoran faced off Shulin, gulping hard. Shulin began to attack first—it took all of Syaorans wits to just fend her off. Till this day, he had never met a stronger, quicker opponent. Before he could even put into play any of the new maneuvers she had drilled into him, she had knocked his sword out of his hand.

Weak! she cried out, kicking his sword into the dirt. Weak, weak, weak! I have a useless successor. Even Ryuuren is better than you. Go pick up your sword, you worthless boy, and face me again instead of standing there like a nitwit!

Still stunned by the verbal tirade, Syaoran scrambled to pick up his sword.

Shulin, arent you being too harsh on the boy? said Hayashi, walking out to the courtyard. His right arm injury barely healed; you shouldnt make him put so much strain on it.

Syaoran blinked. My right arm?

I noticed you dominantly used your left hand to do things, but it seems like your main sword hand is your right hand. Which means that you must have been recovering from an injury before, replied Hayashi. Though it isnt unheard of left-handers to fight with their right arm.

We dont have much time, said Shulin, looking a bit calmer. Her temper tantrums were known to her friends, but to a first-time beholder it was truly frightening.

Time? repeated Syaoran, blinking at the woman who seemed barely his age yet with eyes that seemed to contain ancient wisdom. She was so blazingly beautiful she was frightening.

The longer you stay in Memoria, the harder it gets to escape from here, replied Mayura, walking towards them, bow and arrow in hard. Her long auburn hair fanned out in the wind. The longer the princess stays here, the more she will forget about the real world.

The real world? Syaoran asked, his heart thudding.

Yes, the world she originally came from. The one both of you are from, said Landon. The longer you stay here, the more difficult it will be for you to recall your real name, if it isnt already too late for you to remember it.

What will happen if I dont remember it? asked Syaoran.

You wont be able to return to the world you came from, said Hayashi shortly. More importantly, if Sakura chooses to stay in Memoria, it will cause the destruction of the world she came from.

At this, Syaoran paled. What can I do then?

You have to convince her to return, said Hayashi. The entrance back is in the palace, however. Queen Nadeshiko sealed the palace in order to protect the gateway from the enemies. The enemies want to block the porthole to the real world in order to trap Sakura here forever. Therefore, you must find a way back into the palace before it gets destroyed.

How will she be able to return? asked Syaoran. I saw the palace getting sealed off—theres no way to enter it from the outside.

That is why you must train yourself to be the strongest version of yourself possible in the limited time you have here, said Shulin impatiently. You can see yourself how weak you are. Youve let yourself become weak because of the lack of certitude in your heart.

How can I be stronger? asked Syaoran. Shulin-sama, please let me know.

When you can be truthful to yourself and to the ones you love, you can truly become the most powerful version of yourself, replied Shulin.

******

Young Subaru had taken quite a fondness for Sakura and followed her around everywhere. The boy, who had previously shunned household chores, carried the laundry basket when Sakura collected the laundry hanging up in the sun. He would eagerly fetch pails of water from the well when she cooked and carry her sewing kit when she decided to embroider.

Turning into a wimp! declared Hayami, peeved at losing his obedient lackey.

Not! retorted Subaru.

Wimp!

Not!

Mika, as she swept the front gates, remarked, It seems like we have visitors. Hayami, go boil a kettle of water. Su-chan, go prepare an extra tea set.

Yes, maam. Hayami and Subaru dashed off to the kitchen.

Sakura looked up expectantly. They never got visitors. She was startled to see a man with golden eyes and violet-blue hair. Reiji-san! she exclaimed.

The man stared at her with narrowed eyes. Ah, youve met by twin brother already.

A girl with dark hair braided into two pigtails walked up next to him. She was dressed in a simple flower kimono in maroon with a yellow sash.

Eri-san! exclaimed Mika. Youre finally back!

Mika-san—we brought back yards of cotton, household supplies and some fresh fish from the market, said Eri, smiling. Ryo-chan came along to help me carry the supplies.

The man who looked like Reiji nodded his head. Im Ryouta, Reijis older twin brother.

Ah, sorry for the confusion, said Sakura. Now that I think of it, Reiji-san couldnt be here—hes back at the palace with Ryuuren-san and everyone.

So I have heard, Ryouta remarked wryly.

Sakura thought that Eri looked rather wistful.

Well, I have to go back to border patrol, said Ryouta, setting down a great parcel down on the front steps. I think this temple is well-concealed, but theres been unrest in the country ever since the palace has been sealed. Sakura-hime, you have to stay safe, or else you will make the sacrifice the Queen and everyone made to protect you in vain.

Mika turned to Eri. Youll be staying with us though, right?

Eri nodded. For the while. She bent over and gave little Hana a hug. Oh, I missed you little ones.

Though Eri didnt speak much, Sakura took an immediate liking to her. She learned that Eri was an exceptional artist and often, she sat outdoors and sketched what ever caught her fancy. Sometimes she drew the children running about. Other times she painted flowers and trees. She even produced a lifelike portrait of Sakura. It seemed as if Mika and Eri were good friends. The younger children adored Eri because she drew them pretty pictures. Over all, life was peaceful and uneventful for Sakura, and sometimes she even forgot where she had come from. Her days were filled with laughter, as Subaru and Hana and Eleanor always kept things lively. Weeks drifted by, and Sakura thought she wouldnt mind staying here.

Sakura-nee-chan, if youre really the princess of this country, why did you end up here? asked Hayami as Sakura told little tales to the children about the palace and her mischievous puppy Wolfie-chan.

Its sort of complicated, said Sakura to the younger boy. It was dangerous at the capital.

So, you ran away? asked Hayami.

No. I was sent away, replied Sakura softly. I didnt want to leave.

You _did_ run away, said Hayami, brows furrowed down over dark green-black eyes. Youre the princess, yet youre a coward.

Mika walked over to Sakura and put an arm around her shoulder. Its not your fault, Sakura. Hayami-kun, stop it. Im ashamed of you.

Hayami shook his head. You are a coward, Sakura-nee-chan. You keep running away. You dont notice all the sacrifices people are making to protect you.

Sakura sank down on her knees, trembling. You may be right, Hayami-kun. I am a coward.

Arms crossed, Hayami replied, I come from a long line of noble samurai. My brother always taught me to never abandon the ones you love, no matter what.

And Sakura found herself gazing northwards, to the capital of Memoria. _I have been forgetting who I once was. I am just like these children, lost and without any other home, any past, any purpose. _And for the first time since she had arrived at the temple, she recalled the boy with the amber eyes and his words to her. _Im not protecting you because somebody told me to. Its because I feel compelled toBecause my body moves on its own like its hardwired to protect you. _She wondered if he was trapped back in the palace with her mother and the others, the boy who sprang into her life so suddenly and slipped away just as abruptly.

The children splashed about in the river while the older girls sat by the riverbank, enjoying the breezy summery day and sharing stories of their ideal guys.

Eri-san, your most important person is Reiji-san whos protecting the capital, right? said Sakura, finishing the stitches on the wolf next to the cherry blossom tree embroidery.

Eri smiled. Thats right. How did you know?

Hes the only person you ever talk about—you always complain about Ryouta-san, but when you speak of Reiji-san, you seem very very happy, said Sakura.

Ah, is that so? We were childhood friends. Ryo-chan and Rei-chan and me, Eri said.

Ryouta-san and Reiji-san look so alike—how do you tell them apart? Sakura said.

Oh, their personalities are completely different even if theyre twins, said Eri with a laugh. Ryo-chan is short-tempered and rash, while Rei-chan is ever patient and a good listener. Rei-chan likes building things and using his hands. Ryo-chan has always been more of a fighter, ready to see the world. Rei-chan promised me when we get married, he will build me my dream house. Hes always looking for the perfect location. We want a large garden so the children can play.

Children? asked Sakura.

I want a daughter and a son, Eri said with a blush. Rei-chan will make such a good father—hes really good with children. Hana-chan and Hayami-kun adore him—though its been a long time since hes stopped by here since he joined the Queens Guard.

What about Ryouta-san? Mika asked.

Oh, Ryo-chan will always be welcome in our house too—but he laughs at the idea of Reiji building me a dream house and us having a family. He said its too boring and tame for him. He wants to ride out west to the horizon, embarking on adventures. I always told him he would some day have his name written in history. Eri smiled. Enough about me. Mika-san, tell us about your ideal guy.

Mika blushed and tucked her long auburn behind her ears. I dont know. I sort of like guys who have a mystery about them. Someone I feel like ah, this person knows a lot about the world. I want a person who can protect me, who I can completely depend on.

Sakura remarked wryly, He must be a mature, intellectual sort of person, the kind who is good at playing the piano and telling stories of ancient civilization?

For a second, Mika ruminated and then looked at Sakura, startled. How did you know that was my ideal?

Eri chuckled. Now, what about you, Sakura-hime? Tell us about your ideal guy.

Little Eleanor leaned closer, chin on hands. I think Sakura-nee-chan will have a prince on a white horse that will come sweep her off her feet, Eleanor said, her violet eyes twinkling. Someone fair-haired, gentle and cordial who can make Sakura-nee-chan go hanyaan.

Actually, that does fit my ideals very well. An image of a boy with amber brown eyes and tousled chestnut brown hair flashed before her eyes. Sakura had a nostalgic smile. But no, my prince would have brown hair, and he would come riding a black stallion. He wont be gentlemanly at all—in fact hed be rather rude and crass at first. He would have a dark scowl and an awkward demeanor, but when he smiles, his entire face would light up.

Oh, a black knight, said Mika said knowingly.

And then, what would he say when he rides up on his great horse? Eri asked.

He would say, Sakura, Ive come for you! Sakura hugged her legs to her chest.

With a grin, Subaru crawled over to the riverbank and stared at his reflection, running a hand over his mussed brown hair. He tied a sheet around his neck to mimic a long cloak. One day, Ill become Sakura-nee-chans prince.

Hayami, who had been inching closer to the group of girls stated, arms on hips, How stupid. Nobody would come take you away, anyway. Youre such a crybaby, and youre not particularly good at household chores or feminine like Mika-san, nor do you seem to have any special talent for anything like Eri-san.

Hayami-kun! exclaimed Mika.

Its true, replied Sakura with a shrug. But hes my prince so hell come for me all the same and accept all my flaws as they are.

And you what would you say when he comes? asked Eleanor, kneeling forward to Sakura.

And Sakura clasped her hands together. Ill say to him, why did you keep me waiting for so long?

Subaru and Hayami made gagging noises and snickered.

And he would sweep you off your feet and together you would ride into the distant setting sun, concluded Eri with a sigh.

Mika shook her head—how like Eri to be lost in her daydream; it was her artistic temperament. Her pale brown eyes narrowed as she watched Sakuras expression change from dreamy to pensive. Hes real, this prince of yours. Who is he?

For a second, Sakura closed her eyes.

I always thought you had someone enclosed in your heart, Mika remarked.

How could you tell?

You oftentimes stare up at the north, as if you are waiting for someone. Are you waiting for this person to come? Mika asked.

He wont come. There is no way he will come, said Sakura.

At this, Mika turned to Sakura. What is his name?

Slowly, Sakura shook her head.

Was it love at first sight? Eleanor asked with an impish smile.

Sakura smiled wistfully, shaking her head. No. When I first met him, I was quite scared of him, actually. He was mean, he called me stupid, and he always made me feel incompetent. We were only children then, I guess, no older than Hayami-kun.

Then, what changed things?

I dont know. I dont when things began to change for us. But I soon realized that he might be gruff and his words may be harsh, but deep beneath, he had a kinder heart than anyone else. He never smiled, but he was always considerate and gentle. I grew to trust him and rely on him.

So, when did you start liking him?

It took me a long time to realize my feelings for him. I dont think I really could put into words my feelings until he had to leave.

Ah, you only appreciated him once you had lost him, said Eleanor.

No, I was really naïve. I had a second chance. He came back, and I was very happy. But he left again. Thats when I realized that we really must not be meant to be. If we were, then why would we always be separated? Why would he have left me without a word? Sakuras eyes were glassy.

Dont worry, onee-chan. If hes really your knight errant, hell come for you, said Eleanor, pressing her small, slender hands on Sakuras hands. Everything will work out fine.

Sakura smiled warmly at the younger girl. It had come rushing back to her like the rush of a high tide—she had recalled something she had long since pushed out of her mind. Things of the real world.

******

Syaoran never meant to stay at the House of Five for long, but somehow the days drifted by till he could not tell if he had been there for days, weeks or months. Every waking moment of the day, Shulin drilled Syaoran. Once in a while, Mayura and Landon took interest in his training, and Syaoran learned archery from Mayura and proper fencing from Landon. Syaoran was most curious about Hayashis swordsmanship, since Shulin had mentioned that the one person that she could never beat was Hayashi. But Hayashi never drew his katana from its sheath.

Youre not focusing, boy! Look at me! This is how its done! Shulin held out her sword and took a deep breath in. _Shenlung Taifeng!_

An electric blue dragon pierced through the sky and wrapped around her. Syaoran stood shuddering, watching in awe. It was a real dragon, not a concentration of light, not an illusion. Then, the dragon vaporized and disappeared.

Your turn, Shulin said.

I cant do it, Syaoran replied. I dont have magic.

I dont accept defeatists, stated Shulin, slamming the point of her sword into the soil. When you have reached your limitations, exceed your limits. When you face a wall, break through stone.

Hayashi walked out into the courtyard. Shulin, you cant keep the boy here forever.

Shulin scowled. I know, but I still have so much more to teach him.

Hell be all right, said Hayashi. What ever skills he lacks, his heart will make up for.

Hes too weak now. He needs to grow stronger. Shulins amber eyes grew wistful.

Hayashi turned to Syaoran with keen forest green eyes. How about you fight a one-on-one duel with me. If you can defeat me, we will let you leave. If you lose, you will stay here and continue to be bullied by Shulin to her hearts content.

Ill take on that duel, said Syaoran, a gleam in his eyes. Finally, a chance to leave. He wanted to learn more from the Great Five—but time was slipping away. He had to get to Sakura before he forgot his purpose.

Humph, no way you can beat Hayashi, Shulin stated. Hes the most formidable swordsman of the kingdom.

******

It was another lazy afternoon in the southernmost border of the kingdom. Sakura, Mika and Eri sat by the riverbank, folding laundry, chatting and laughing as usual. Unlike at the palace, fabric was a lot scarcer at the temple, and Sakura was dressed in a simple white dress made from the remains of the dress that she wore on the night of the ball and escape. Most of the untorn remains of the pink fabric had been used to make a layered dress for little Hana. But the remaining part of the under-dress could be modified for a simple everyday dress.

Sakura sat on the grass entwining dandelions with a long pink ribbon to make a crown for Hana. Eleanor sat braiding Hanas violet-black hair while Hayami and Subaru played samurai and ninja.

Why the long sigh? asked Mika sitting next to Sakura.

I feel rather restless lately, said Sakura. Dont get me wrong, Im very happy to be with you and Hana-chan and Su-chan and everyone. But I feel like I cant stay here much longer. Im so worried about whats happening at the castle.

Im sorry, Sakura. I really wish there was something I can do for you, Mika said. I dont want you to feel like youre trapped here because of what Ryouta-san said.

No, Im horrible. I didnt mean to sound ungrateful, said Sakura. But I just cant help feeling worried about mother and everyone.

Is there something else? Mika asked with a sly twinkle in her gray eyes.

The image of a boy with dark brown hair and amber eyes came over Sakuras mind. She rapidly shook her head. No, its nothing.

You can tell me. After all, I cant say I dont know what youre feeling. I too am trapped here in a sense, Mika said. Her straight auburn hair fanned back in the wind. Remember when we were talking about our ideal guys? There was a man I used to love.

Now, Sakura turned to Mika in surprise. Mika was so timid and quiet; she never spoke about herself.

Mika continued on her own. He was a man to do many great things. I first met him the spring I turned twelve. He was a tall, dark-haired boy with pale skin as if he rarely saw sunlight. He looked very unhappy, the first time I saw him. It was hard getting him to talk, and I was quite intimidated by him.

Sakura smiled nostalgically. I know that feeling.

But I followed him around everywhere because he knew so much. He was a strange person. He would rarely speak to people, but he would bend over and talk with plants or animals. I thought, ah, that person sees the world in a different way than anyone else. Gradually, he opened up to me. He would tell me wondrous stories, made-up tales of far off lands which he describes so vividly that I could believe I was there. A dreamy look came over Mikas eyes. Back then, I knew not of love, not of what it means to be man and woman. I just wanted to be by his side, forever. He was hostile to everyone, very sullen and brooding. He had visions which haunted him, knowledge of the world that burdened him. But to me, he was the kindest person ever. To me, he was gentle and patient.

What happened? asked Sakura.

We werent fated to be, I guess, said Mika, the smile dropping from her lips. If I were given a second chance, I wonder if things would have gone differently. If I were born again, I would hope to be able to stay by his side if nothing else. He was a man meant to do great things, and I didnt want to hold him back.

Wouldnt you want to be loved?

That would be nice. But rather than being loved and separated, I would be content just being able to watch over that person.

Sakura glanced down at the dandelions getting crushed in her hands. Mika-san, was the person you loved Clow Reed?

Perhaps that is what he was called later in life. Mika smiled slightly. How did you know?

Because you strongly reminded me of someone I knew, replied Sakura, staring up at the sky.

From the world you once came from? Mika asked.

Yes, said Sakura with another long sigh.

In a quiet voice, Mika said, The longer you stay here, the more you will lose the ability to remember of the place you came from. One day, you wont be able to recall anything. And then, you will never be able to return.

I never wanted to return in the first place, said Sakura.

Is there not someone waiting for you back there? Someone you need to return to?

Again, a strange pang struck in Sakuras heart. It was then that Hayami and Subaru came running to them from down the river bank, out of breath.

Theyre coming, panted Hayami.

Whos coming, Hayami-kun? asked Mika, setting down the laundry in the basket.

The black riders with the crest of an eye on their backs. Theyre riding this way, said Hayami.

Sakura stood up, flowers falling off her lap onto the ground. How did they find me here?

Mika frowned. I dont know. I thought youd be safe here.

Subaru blinked up with large brown eyes.

Its all right, said Mika, patting Subarus head. She took Subarus hand and Hanas hand and hurried back toward the temple. Eri, Eleanor and Sakura followed.

Hayami drew his sword. Ill fight. Ill protect you, Sakura-hime.

Mika drew out her bow and arrows. I can protect this temple too.

Oh, I wish Ryo-chan comes back soon, said Eri, frowning. Maybe I should send a signal.

Too late Theyre here, whispered Eleanor.

They heard the clip clop of hooves coming up the path. Sakura dashed forward.

Wait, Sakura, what do you think youre doing? called out Mika.

I cant put you all in danger, said Sakura. As she ran out to the front, she saw the black riders come forth. Without hesitating, Mika shot out arrows. Two men fell.

Sakura stood in front of the riders, arms outstretched. You cant pass me.

She was pushed aside and the riders stampeded into the temple.

Where is Princess Sakura? demanded the leader.

Mikas brows were furrowed. We wont tell you.

The leader, a red eye-symbol embossed to his back, grabbed little Hana and held a knife to her throat. The girl shrieked. Now, tell me, where is the princess?

Im Sakura! Let Hana-chan go! stated Sakura, lunging at the man.

Ha, so youre the cowardly princess? laughed the leader. The one who ran away and abandoned the palace?

I didnt run away! exclaimed Sakura. She bent down and grabbed a fistful of sand then flung it at the mans eyes.

UGH!!! The man screamed and released Hana as he rubbed his eyes.

Hana-chan! Sakura exclaimed, grabbing the child in her arms. Its all right, Hana-chan, dont cry.

Were surrounded, said Hayami, giving the man he had knocked down a kick.

Oh, Rei-chan, I wish you were here, Eri said, closing her eyes and clasping her hands together.

Sakura glanced around her. Dozens, perhaps over twenty men had gathered around the temple. Instinctively her hands clasped the pink key hanging from a long chain around her neck. What could she do? It was as if her body had grown rusty spending these quiet days at the temple. She had to release her key. What was the summon spell? Her voice was caught in her throat and panicked rippled through her body.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Hayami swing out his katana—a real one, not a practice one—and bring down another man. The boy was no older than ten, yet he had not an ounce of fear in his body. But a young boy was not going to hold up against all these riders. And Hayami was pushed down to the ground, sword kicked from his reach.

Hayami-kun! shouted Sakura. She reached out to pick up a bow and arrow—Mika had been teaching her archery, but she was nowhere near good enough to fend off all these attackers.

Wait, I hear the sound of hooves, said Eleanor.

More of them? asked Mika, paling while her fingers gripping her arrow.

No its a single rider, replied Eleanor, hand behind her ear.

Sakura turned her head towards the woods. From the distance came a rider on a black stallion. Her heart leapt.

Who is that? whispered Eri.

The great stallion neighed, standing on its back legs before coming to a halt. The riders navy blue cloak fanned out behind him and his brown hair caught the orange-golden rays of the afternoon sun. He held a gleaming sword in one hand, and the blade flashed like lightening as he slashed down the men in the black and red livery. He circled around the temple, knocking all the men off their horses. When the last man was down, and the rest fled, he swung his horse around and turned to Sakura.

Slowly, Sakura stood up, bow and arrow dropping to the ground. Her evergreen eyes met his amber-brown ones.

Wow, Sakuras knight on a black horse really did come, said Eri with dreamy violet eyes. How handsome.

Hes real, murmured Hayami in awe. I thought he was another one of Sakura-nee-chans made up stories.

The younger children stared up with round eyes and mouth agape.

Im sorry I took so long to come get you, Sakura-hime, Syaoran said. He was breathing hard as if he had been racing hard, nonstop.

When words came to her lips, she could only whisper, How did you even find me?

This guy led me to you, said Syaoran. Out from behind his cloak jumped Wolfie-chan, into his mistress arms with a happy bark.

Oh Wolfie-chan, youre safe! exclaimed Sakura, burying her face into Wolfie-chans fur. Of course he couldnt be A shadow came over her eyes with a certain realization. Li-kun At the castle Mother and everyone.

I dont know. I left before everything got sealed off. But I think theyre safe for now. Hayashi-sama said so, said Syaoran.

Hayashi-sama? Of the Great Five?

Yes.

And Sakura recovered her manners. She turned to Mika. Ah, Mika-san, this is

I know, said Mika with a gentle smile. We were waiting for you.

Eh? Syaoran blinked.

The children were quite taken by Syaoran and were reluctant to leave his side for a minute.

Baby Hana was too much in awe to go near him but peeped up at Syaoran from behind Eleanors back, chanting, Pwince. My pwince.

Eri was not making things better by nudging Sakura in the side and constantly giggling till Syaoran couldnt help but blush.

He stared at Eri and then finally spoke. Are you Eri-san?

Surprised at being addressed by him, Eri squeaked, Yes, that is me.

Then, you must know a man called Reiji-san. He sends you his love and says he will join you as soon as he can, Syaoran said.

And Eri dabbed the corner of her eyes with her sleeves. Thank you, Li-san. Thank you. Mika patted her friends back.

Onii-san, how do you do that sword move? Hayami said, finally catching Syaorans attention. Can I try holding your sword? Can I?

Sure. Syaoran knelt on the ground and unbuckled his sword hilt from his waist. You can try drawing it.

Hayami staggered at the weight of the sword. With a determined frown, he drew the blade and held it up above his head. Whoa.

Me too, me too! said Subaru, jumping up and down.

No, its too big and heavy for you, said Hayami, holding the sword out of reach of the younger boy.

Im as strong as you are, retorted Subaru. Then, his eyes caught Syaorans. He crossed his arms. So, youre Sakura-nee-chans prince? I wasnt that impressed by your fighting skills or anything; in a few years, Ill be ten times, no twenty times better than you.

For a second, Syaoran stared at the younger boy.

Subaru turned red. What are you staring at?

The corner of Syaorans eyes crinkled. Nothing. He patted Subaru on the head in a fond manner.

And Subaru turned even redder. He leaped back then ran down the corridor to his room.

Sakura laughed out loud. Mika peered at Sakura curiously. She smiled to herself. Sakura, you know you look very happy ever since Li-kun came.

Sakuras cheeks turned rosy.

Well, I guess youll be leaving us, remarked Mika with a sigh.

What do you mean?

Hes clearly come to take you away. Mika smiled. Youve been waiting for him to come all along.

Sakura stood up and walked towards Syaoran, who had been grooming Midnight Star and her white mare, Daybreak. He had finished saddling them. Yes, she had always known that there was a day she was going to leave Mika and everyone. It was a peaceful haven here at the temple but she could not stay.

Syaoran looked up and extended out a hand. Are you ready to come with me, Sakura-hime?

Sakura glanced around. The children stared back at her eagerly. Mika had a knowing smile. I cant leave all of you.

Eleanor stroked Sakuras mares white coat and fed it a sugar lump. Mika walked up and pressed her hands on Sakuras. Go, Sakura. You dont belong here. We will miss you, but you cant stay here forever.

Eyes blurring with tears, Sakura bent down. Little Hana, Eleanor and Hayami ran up to her and gave her a hug. A sullen Subaru crouched behind a tree. Sakura stretched out her arms. Su-chan, please come here.

No! Subaru crossed his arms. Go. I dont care if you leave.

Oh Su-chan. Sakura walked up to him and enveloped him in his arms. I dont want to leave you. Im going to miss you so much.

At first, Subaru squirmed. Then, he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. In a choked voice, Subaru said, Sakura-nee-chan, I really really like you. So, dont give up. Dont be sad. I want you to be happy.

This brought tears into Sakuras eyes, and she squeezed Subaru into a tighter hug. I love you, Su-chan. I will always remember you.

Finally, Subaru broke away from Sakura. Arms akimbo, he glared up at Syaoran fiercely. Onii-chan, if you hurt Sakura-nee-chan in anyway, Im going to take her away from you.

Letting out a laugh, Syaoran ruffled Subarus head in a familiar way. All right, kid. I accept that challenge.

Wolfie-chan barked happily and jumped into Sakuras arms.

Bye Sakura-nee-chan. Good bye! cried out the children. Mika and Eri had tears in their eyes as they waved.

Sakura-san, tell Rei-chan I love him and will wait for him if you see him back at the capital, Eri called out.

I will, Eri-san. Sakura, with teary eyes called out, Good bye everyone, good bye. Then she turned to follow her black knight.

******

Sakura rode beside Syaoran silently. The clip-clop of hooves on the dirt road was rhythmic and soothing. Slowly, the shrine disappeared from sight and they trotted through a dense forest where sunlight was sparse.

I heard from Mika-san that youve been waiting for someone for a long time at the temple, said Syaoran as their horses slackened speed as dusk was nearing.

Sakura slightly behind Syaorans horse, matching his pace. Yes.

It actually wasnt me, right?

At this, Sakura stared up at Syaorans somber side profile as he rode on Midnight Star, back straight, hands loosely gripping the reins. No, it wasnt. But its someone who looks just like you, Li-kun.

Someone who looks just like me Where is he?

He is in another world, far from here, Sakura said. There is no way he can be here.

Why did you come away with me, when it isnt me you were waiting for? asked Syaoran. Because I remind you of him?

Sakura shook her head, the sunlight through the leaves leaving dappled shadows on the horses. I didnt think _you_ would come for me, Li-kun.

Why not? Syaoran absentmindedly patted Wolfie-chans head. Wolfie-chan had curled into a tight ball and had fallen asleep on his lap, lulled by the gentle swaying atop the horse.

Sakura remained silent for a while. Why did you come and save me?

Because of my free will, replied Syaoran. I told you before that it feels like Im hardwired to protect you.

Again, Sakura turned silent.

Why did you follow me if I was not the one you were waiting for? Syaoran asked.

Because you came, replied Sakura.

And Syaoran turned to Sakura with a lopsided smile. I hope youre not always so trusting of strangers who randomly show up at your front door.

Thats right. Youve always been suspicious of everybody, said Sakura with a chuckle. You used to get mad at me for being too trusting.

Syaorans horse halted and Sakura almost collided into him. You mean the other me.

The smile dropped from her face, and Sakura didnt answer.

Syaoran kicked his heels into his horses side and rode on.

By the way, Li-kun, where are we heading towards? Sakura called out, catching up with Syaoran.

I dont know, replied Syaoran. I rode straight here from the House of Five without really planning ahead much.

Sakura finally smiled again. Youre a very honest person, Li-kun.

Nightfall neared and the two realized they needed to camp out. They came by a lake side and the horses took shelter underneath a tree. Midnight Star seemed to get along well with Sakuras Daybreak. Syaoran laid out his cloak for Sakura to sit on.

Sakura sat at the edge of his cloak, awkwardly hugging her knees to her chest.

Syaoran turned to glance at Sakura. Her long lashes were downcast. If you know youre not from this world, you also know that you eventually need to return to where you came from, he said.

Watching the reflection of the moons flicker over the deep blue lake, Sakura drew her knees to her chest.

Sighing, Syaoran lay back down on the grass, hands laced behind his head, staring up at the starlit sky. Three moons glowed overhead. How beautiful, he said.

It is, isnt it? In my original world, theres only one moon, Sakura said, also staring up at the sky. It was not always full, either. Sometimes, it becomes a crescent. Sometimes it completely disappears. She too lay back down, on the cloak Li-kun had spread for her. But here, the three moons are always full and shining. The silver moon on the right side is called Yue. And the rose-colored moon on the left is called Ruby Moon.

And what is the large one in the center called? asked Syaoran.

It doesnt have a name, replied Sakura. She held out her hand and reached out towards the moons. The constellation here is the same as where I came from, though. But the stars here are much larger; they feel nearer.

When I first saw you at the palace, I thought you were like a star, remarked Syaoran, smiling nostalgically at the night sky. You see, the sun has a glaring light that you cant stare at for too long without going blind. The moon has a subtle, sad glow, as if it will fade away. But with stars, you barely notice them at first, but when you watch them, theyre so many of them, all twinkling so merrily. It makes you think, ah, theyre growing and growing. The more you look, the more stars you find. And before you realize it, when at first you barely noticed it, you realize the entire sky is covered with stars.

Sakura smiled, turning to her side to watch Syaorans glittering amber eyes. And what makes me like a star?

Well, at first, I just saw your face and thought, ah I want to see you again. But then, slowly, my entire thought has become overwhelmed by thoughts of you. Visions of you twinkled in my mind to the point I couldnt concentrate on training while I was at the House of Five, and Shulin-sama thought I was a big dunce. When Hayashi-sama told me I could leave, I raced full speed towards where you are with only the thought of seeing you again. Syaorans ears turned red. Im sorry, I said too much. Please ignore me—Ive never really been very good at expressing myself in words. But I just have so much to say to you that Ive been practicing in my head to say to you when I finally could see you. Everythings all coming out wrong, and now Im blabbering.

And Sakura laughed out loud. Its all right, Li-kun. I like hearing you talk. You were so quiet earlier, I was scared. Please talk to me. Talk to me till I fall asleep because its scary in the dark when its all silent.

Are you still scared of ghosts? said Syaoran with a yawn, leaning over to the side as his eyelids grew heavy. Strange, because he had never felt so sleepy all those days he had been riding to the southern borders. You dont have to worry. Ill protect you from ghosts and ghouls and monsters... And he dropped into deep slumber.

Sakura heard his breath turn deep and slow. Liar. You fell asleep before me. She rolled over onto her stomach, chin leaned on her hand, and watched Li-kuns sleeping face. It was such a familiar visage, the long brown lashes, the sharp nose, the prominent jaw line. His chest rose and fell rhythmically. She wanted to reach out and touch his face as if to check if he was real. He was so gentle and kind, the person she had always thought he would be. Though they had met only once before, he spoke as if he had known her all his life. Was it because she wanted this kind of person to be always by her side? Was he simply the manifestation of her desire?

Slowly, she drew her cloak tighter around her and sat up. She had to leave him. The more time she spent with him, the more difficult it would be to turn away. His existence was a trap. Quietly, she sat up. When he first showed up that night of the ball, she had been so startled to see him, and she hadnt known why. But when she danced with him, she began to recall why she had come to Memoria in the first place. To get away from him. Or one who had resembled him. All the time she had spent with Mika and the children reminded her more and more of her other life. The life she had lead before she came here. The more time she spent with Li-kun, the more things she remembered from the other world. Her heart began to ache and a dull sense of desolation washed over her. If she came all the way here to escape from the other place, then why, why did this boy have to show up in her life? And why did her heart pound like she was excited to see him? That moment he had shown up at the temple on the black horse, his navy blue cloak blown back in the wind, she had felt giddy like a girl in love for the first time, as if her dream had really come true. But she was already in a dream. Then, was he real? She had followed him because she knew she had to leave Mika and Su-chan and everyone before she grew too attached to them. No, she had followed him because he had showed up, as simple as that. She turned her head away. The only way to survive here was to leave everyone. So, she had to leave this person as well.

As Sakura was about to get up, a hand reached out and snaked around her wrist. Sakura stared down, startled to see Syaoran staring up at her with eyes that glowed amber-red in the dark like a wild wolfs.

Let go, Sakura said, trying to yank her hand away. His grip was iron.

And he did something unimaginable. He pulled her down towards him so that she lost her balance and toppled over him.

Sakura found her head buried into his chest, lying almost horizontally on top of him. Her heart was pounding so loudly that she was afraid that he could hear it. Let go of me, she repeated, voice muffled into his shirt.

No. He wrapped his arms around her tighter. I finally found you.

I said, let go of me.

Dont leave me. Please. One hand was tangled in her hair and the other had slipped under her cloak and gripped the small of the waist.

She couldnt move. She couldnt breathe. For the first time since she had come to this kingdom, she felt a tornado of emotions ripple through her body. But she could not think clearly in the moonlight. So she leaned against his body, no longer struggling. I cant stay with you, Li-kun.

But I need you, Sakura. Without you, my existence becomes in vain. Syaoran shut his eyes, breathing in the sweet scent of cherry blossoms. So please stay with me.

Slowly, Sakura exhaled. In the still of the night, not a single human was in sight. Only the stars bore witness to her words. Ill stay with you.

The birds chirped merrily and the soothing sound of a trickling brook awoke Sakura the next morning. She blinked. The sun was high overhead—how long had she been sleeping? She felt surprisingly refreshed even after camping outside and waking up to be covered by a layer of chill dew. She snuggled into the warmth against her body. Then, she turned her head to find herself entwined in the arms of a sleeping boy. She blinked again.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

A little while later, Sakura and Syaoran rode down the path on their horses. Syaoran lagged behind sulkily, with a red hand mark on his left cheek.

Im sorry Li-kun, I didnt mean to hit you, said Sakura.

My face hurts less than my dignity for I never thought you would think the worst of me in that manner, Syaoran said. I would never dream of doing anything dishonorable.

Sakura laughed out loud. Li-kun! Youre starting to talk like a medieval knight.

I guess Ive been around Landon-sama for too long, remarked Syaoran with a chuckle. Whereas Shulin-sama and Mayura-sama had been intent on teaching him about fighting, archery and defense, Landon had invested his time advising on the steps of courtly love, teaching him to bow properly, mount a horse so that his cape blew out behind him and speak like a gentleman. Landon also loved music and insisted Syaoran play the violin for him while he played the piano; hence Syaoran learned that he could play the violin and even sing a few tunes if he had to.

Landon-sama? Sakura said. Of the Great Five? Have you met all of them?

Well, Ive met Hayami-sama, Shulin-sama and Mayura-sama. I didnt get to see Ruichi-sama. Or Risa-sama.

Suddenly, Sakura halted and Syaoran had to abruptly halt his horse in order to keep from colliding into her.

What is it? Syaoran rode up next to Sakura.

N-nothing. Sakura kicked her heel into Daybreaks side and peered ahead. They were far enough north that she could see the rose-colored castle in the mountains. She also noticed the spherical light barrier surrounding the castle. _Okaa-san_

I learned from the Great Five that the portal back to your world is in the palace, said Syaoran finally. Youve got to return.

But okaa-san sealed the whole castle. How will we enter? Sakura asked.

The only one as strong as the Queen in this kingdom is you, replied Syaoran. Therefore, you will be able to break the seal.

But why did Mother send me away then? demanded Sakura.

There is a reason for everything, and the Queen must have had her reasons, replied Syaoran.

I dont want to go back, Sakura stated.

Even if it means the destruction of the world you came from?

Sakura halted. She stroked Daybreaks silver mane and said in a dreamy voice, Where did I come from? Ive always been here. I am the princess of this land.

At that moment, her horse neighed. Syaoran turned around. Horses. Someones chasing us. Hurry, we have to go. He kicked his heels in. Giddy up!

Midnight Star and Daybreak broke out into a gallop. Sakura bend down, clutching her reins tightly. Wolfie-chan whimpered, clinging onto Sakuras dress with his paws for dear life.

Are they still chasing us? shouted Sakura, her hair whipped back by the wind. Her cloak was tangled around her arms and neck.

Keep going—dont look back, said Syaoran one hand on the reins and the other over his sword hilt. He then halted Midnight Star, and swerved around.

Sakura looked over her shoulders. No, what are you doing? Come back!

Keep riding! Syaoran called out, dashing back towards the dark riders with his sword drawn.

Li-kun!!!! shrieked Sakura as her horse carried her further away from him.

******

Back in the real world Japan, in a bedchamber in the second floor Reed Mansion, a girl with long violet hair sat carefully sewing a ruffled skirt. She stitched mechanically, as if her life depended on sewing. And another girl with short auburn hair watched her, dumbstruck.

Tomoyo-senpai, how can you sew at a time like this? Miho said. She walked over to the beside, pushing aside the blanket. She gasped. Look, Sakura-senpais completely translucent now Shes disappearing. Eriol, what are we going to do?

Miho, grab the other end of the skirt and start sewing the lace. Ill work on the sleeves, replied Eriol.

How can you joke at a time like this? Miho demanded, stamping her foot down. Wheres Eron-senpai? Maybe hell do something.

Chang-kun is downstairs. I dont think he felt comfortable staying in the room with us, said Eriol. I dont blame him—I dont think hed enjoy sewing.

Miho heaved out a deep breath. Did Syaoran-senpai really go into the Fantasy?

Thats what Eron-kun said, replied Tomoyo. And I believe him.

And Miho plopped down on the ground, next to Tomoyo, picking up the end of the Prussian blue fabric and the sewing kit. What are you making, anyway?

A new dress for Sakura to wear when she comes back, Tomoyo said.

Eriol smiled, picking up the sketch that Tomoyo had worked on. Its a lovely design, Tomoyo-san—is this for the upcoming fashion show you told me about?

Yes, I only have a few weeks left, replied Tomoyo. And I have so much left to prepare.

Well, if I can be of any help, said Eriol, picking up the sleeve and threading a needle.

Miho glanced at Eriol then watched Tomoyos cheeks turn a warm rose-color. She stood up again. Im going to take a breath of fresh air. Then she hurried out the room. How could the two stay so calm?

******

There were more men gathering than Syaoran could count. They were all wearing black with the red eye symbol on their backs. What did it mean? What did they want? Leon had mentioned that the Tomonoki Clan had dispatched soldiers to attack the palace to capture princess. Yet, what was their motive, and how did they even find Sakura here? And how were there such a limitless number of soldiers? Even if he could handle this many attackers, while he was fighting them any one of them could ride ahead and overtake Sakura. And then what?

He furiously knocked down men left and right with his drawn sword, without looking, without counting, without thinking. Five riders surrounded him, all nameless creatures of darkness, without identities, without individuality. Did they have family and loved ones as well? Were they all souls that had gone astray after losing their memories? Syaoran swung out his swords, bringing them down. Five more surrounded him. He saw a rider sprint ahead, towards Sakura.

NOOOOOO!!! shouted Syaoran. Who could possibly want to harm Sakura? This was her kingdom. She was the princess—he thought everyone would love her. He struggled to break free from the ring formed around him. _SAKURA_!!!

Two men lunged forwards, knocking Syaoran off his horse onto the ground. Midnight Star panicked and galloped away. Meanwhile, he was pinned down to the ground, helpless._ No, I cant die here. _He kicked up both legs, knocking the men over. Expertly toppling a man that lunged at him from behind, Syaoran picked up an extra sword with his left hand and now slashed out with two swords, a technique he had picked up from Shulin.

But it was endless—the rider could have overtaken Sakura by now. No, his sole purpose was to protect her. If only If only he had magic. A sudden calm swept over his body, and Syaoran took a deep breath. Why shouldnt he have magic? Shulin-sama had berated him, mocked him because he could not conjure up any of the spells she taught him. _But once, once, I could call up on the gods of thunder and fire, water and wind. Once I was capable of summoning a dragon. In this land, anything is possible. _And Syaoran felt his hand tingle as his grip on his sword hilt, the sword Ryuuren had given him, tightened. His mind felt clearer than ever. _I can do it. _

He raised his sword up into the air. He felt an electric charge surge through his arm to the tip of his blade. It was a clear day but dark clouds formed overhead. In a low voice, he cried out, _Raitei shourai_! He waved his arm forward and a current of electricity shot forward, crackling and weaving in and out of the flock of riders, knocking them all unconscious.

He was sweating hard as if his body was on fire. Sakura. He had to reach Sakura. Once more, he raised his sword. _Shenlung taifeng_!

And through the dark clouds, an electric blue light pierced through. A large blue-black winged creature swooped down and landed beside Syaoran. The spiritual dragon-god had been summoned. For a moment, he gazed at Syaoran with eyes that glowed like smoky crystal orbs. Then, the dragon nodded, and Syaoran climbed on its back. The dragon spread its black wings and swerved up into the sky, and Syaoran hung on for dear life.

The land below was a great blur of green until Syaoran spotted a streak of white and red—Sakura. And close behind her was a black rider. Syaoran raised his sword in the air to charge it with lightening then zapped it down. The rider toppled over and his horse tore off into the woods. For a triumphant moment, Syaoran felt an adrenalin flow as if all the pent up energy within him finally had been unleashed.

Sakura turned around, halting her horse, then gazed overhead. Her jaw dropped as a gigantic blue-black dragon swooped over her and landed in front of her. She covered her head and squealed, and when she looked up again, she was stunned to see Syaoran hop off the back of the dragon. Then, the great beast flew up into the sky till it faded into the gray storm clouds.

What was that? Sakura asked, breathless.

A dragon? replied Syaoran, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

Oh! Her voice came out in a squeak.

Quite impressive. Shulin will applaud you, said a new voice.

Both Sakura and Syaoran swerved around to face a beautiful man with level golden eyes. He had long, flowing violet-blue hair pulled back at the top of his head with a narrow crimson ribbon. They had not noticed him because he made no sound when he walked, but he seemed to radiate a sort of light from his body, a testament to his powers.

Who are you? demanded Syaoran, about to draw his sword again.

Li-kun, its all right, said Sakura. Her emerald eyes were transfixed upon the man. Wolfie-chan jumped off Sakuras lap and yapped at the mans ankle.

The man smiled. It is all right. I do not mean harm. My sister found your horse and wanted to return him to you.

And a woman with the same golden eyes stepped up. She wore a lovely blue kimono with red and pink flower prints. Her hair was parted down the center and long and wavy, the same shade as her brothers. She looked very similar to her brother, but she was much more petite and frailer in frame. With one hand, she lead Midnight Star.

You have met the other Four, said the man, stroking Midnight Stars black mane.

Youre Ruichi-san, said Syaoran. The last of the Great Five.

Yes. And this is my twin sister, Risa. Shes shy and doesnt talk too much, said Ruichi. I thought you might need a hand there, but you took down all those men single-handed. Im impressed, boy. Or maybe Shulin taught you well—shes a notorious demon-trainer.

Syaoran had to agree—but it seemed to have paid off. His right hand still tingled from the exertion of power.

The sun is setting. Why dont you two join us in our home? Its near by here, and you two probably need a place to rest, said Ruichi.

Ruichi and Risas house was surprisingly small and cozy, full of plants and colorful tapestry on the walls. It seemed as if Risa liked small, cute creatures as she kept pet tabby kittens, yellow chicks and fluffy bunny rabbits that scurried around the house when Wolfie-chan came and chased after them. Risa served tea and manju for everyone on pretty hand-painted ceramic plates and cups.

Sakura found herself to be starving and stuffed her face with the succulent manju. This is delicious, Risa-san.

Risa smiled and pushed another serving to Sakura. She got up. I will bring out some more.

Oh, Ill help, Risa-san, said Sakura standing up and following Risa.

Syaoran stared into his tea cup. I dont get it. Why is there so much danger and unrest in this kingdom?

Ruichi swirled the tea leaves at the bottom of his cup. Because when you entered Sakura-himes Fantasyland, you upset the equilibrium.

You mean, _I_ caused this unbalance and chaos?

Your entering the Fantasy has changed the formation of this land. Ruichi folded his hands in front of him. Those black riders arent following Sakura. Theyre following you. Whenever you move, they find you.

Why?

A furtive smiled curled on Ruichis lips. Maybe the demons within Sakura-himes soul wants you eliminated. He turned his head as Risa and Sakura carried in more dumplings and some dessert mochi.

Risa-san, the tea you brew is so delicious, said Sakura, breathing in the aroma of the matcha.

Risa smiled. Hayashi-sama taught me how to make it. And the dumplings are a recipe from Shulin-san.

Ah, I thought these tasted familiar, Syaoran remarked, picking up a dumpling and examining the filling. He didnt quite trust Ruichi, though he was one of the Great Five, but he though Risa was genuinely a nice person. In fact, I think you make it better than Shulin-sama.

Shell throw a fit when she hears that—thats her only good dish, remarked Ruichi with a chuckle.

Im not surprised—its Mayura-sama who seems to do all the housework anyway, said Syaoran. Must be tough on her. Landon thought household chores were beneath him, Shulin was not good at it, and Hayashi was simply too spaced out to be of much help. He would be sweeping the steps then think of a tune he wanted to play on his flute and go off to read a book instead.

Ruichi chuckled. But Mayura keeps everyone in place, doesnt she? You havent seen her loose her temper yet, have you? Shes the real demon hidden behind an angels face.

Ah, youre all very close with each other, Sakura remarked, thinking Ruichis eyes looked slightly nostalgic when speaking of Mayura. I wish I was able to meet the others.

Well, Im glad to have you all to myself, said Ruichi, patting Sakura on the head. Youre like a cute version of Hayashi!

Syaoran twitched and narrowed his eyes.

Ah, your Nameless Knight doesnt like it when I touch you, Ruichi remarked. Do I remind you of someone you dont like, hmm?

Risa cleared her throat. Onii-sama, please dont pick on Li-kun—hes Shulin-sans descendent, after all.

Right—he might have inherited that horrible temper. Ruichi shuddered. The Great Five. A narcissist, a firecracker, a sadomasochist and an escapist. A great bunch we are.

What would you label yourself as? Syaoran asked. He wondered if Mayura-sama was the sadomasochist.

I dont know. Psychopath? Ruichi laughed out loud. Risa is the only sane one amongst us, our Angel. Or else, we would have been the Great Six, wont we have, Risa?

Onii-sama, youre so silly, Risa said, clearing the dishes. Im not interested in gaining power or talking about complex spells and all that. All I ever wanted was to keep a home and lead a quiet life with my family and onii-sama.

And marry dear Hayashi-sama and bear his children. Ruichi rolled his eyes. I swear, youre too good for someone as slinky and sly as Hayashi. I dont want my nephews and nieces to resemble that fox-like thing. He sighed. Youre such a silly dreamer, Risa. He gently flicked Risa on the forehead. You even have a name picked up for your imaginary future children. Hanako for a girl. Hayato for a boy. Me, I never want children. Children are noisy, smelly and annoying.

Ah, youre like Ryouta-san, Sakura remarked. She turned to Syaoran, Hes twin brothers to Reiji-san.

Heh, you met that good for nothing? Ruichi grinned. Hes the bad seed of the family, the worst of the bunch I say. So, tell me, Li-kun, how did you ever manage to leave the House of Five? Shulin would never have let you leave, but I heard you beat Hayashi in a duel to gain your freedom. Which is remarkable since Hayashi is the strongest swordsman in the kingdom.

Hoe, Li-kun had a duel with Hayashi-sama? Sakura squeaked.

Syaoran scowled. He had finally figured out what he did not like about Ruichi, who seemed to be a perfectly friendly, nice person. It was the simple sound of his voice, a very smooth, light voice that grated Syaorans nerve for some reason because of the acerbic undertone under all the charm. We did have a duel, but it wasnt with swords. It was actually Syaoran blushed then muttered, A music showdown.

Ruichis head rolled back as he laughed out loud. That sounds like such a Hayashi-like thing to do. Let me guess Did he make you sit through his five-hour flute composition and make you come up with a counter-tune?

Something like that, muttered Syaoran, thinking he should thank Landon-sama for all the musical drilling. In the end, his violin had been the key out of the House of Five; but he always suspected that Hayashi never meant to keep him there which was why he chose music as the medium for a duel.

I wish I could have seen that, said Sakura.

Then, Ruichi sighed. Theres something inherently hilarious that we four are gathered here talking like this, but if the little princess finds it normal, I guess so be it. You best hurry towards the castle, my princess. The Queen cannot hold the entrance of the Fantasy open for much longer.

May I ask why you are not with the other Great Four up North? asked Syaoran.

Weve been waiting here for Sakura-hime to cross our path, said Ruichi. I have a message from Hayashi. His voice suddenly turned deep and smooth.

_The eyes of the dragon will once more wake_

_When moon returns to moon and star to star_

_And splintered eye once more whole shall make;_

_Hence distance from earth and heaven afar_

_Be bridged in the span of times lost domain_

_For two mingled bloods will never return twain. _

Sakura blinked. What does that mean?

I dont know, Im just the messenger, replied Ruichi with a shrug. Hayashi of the Third Eye is the struggling poet and prophesier—and hes not very good at either enterprise, in my humble opinion.

Nonetheless, Syaoran repeated the words in his mind till he knew it by heart.

A gentle hand shook Sakura in the middle of the night. She rolled over on the soft bed. Hmm onii-chan, five minutes longer.

Sakura-hime, wake up. You must leave at once, said Ruichi, holding up a lantern.

Ruichi-san! exclaimed Sakura. Whats the matter?

Theyve got the cottage surrounded. You cant leave through ground, said Ruichi, throwing Sakuras cloak over her shoulders. Li-kun is already up. Hurry.

Sakura quickly got up and scooped up Wolfie-chan. She followed Ruichi and peeked through the curtains out the dark window. She could glimpse the silhouette of a swarm of black riders circling the cottage.

Hurry up to the attic, said Risa. You cant leave by ground—theyll get you for sure.

Sakura climbed up the stairs to the attic, following Risa. The window had been flung open.

Up to the roof, said Ruichi, heaving Sakura up onto the windowsill.

Outside, the dragon hovered midair. Syaoran, atop the dragons back, held out a hand. Grab on!

What about our horses? asked Sakura.

Well take care of them for now, dont worry, said Risa. Hurry and get away from here. My brother and I will hold off the enemies.

Sakura stared at Risas face, the pale, small face with large luminous eyes and masses of dark hair surrounding it. Ruichi had a protective arm around his twin sister. They looked similar yet were so different. Thank you, Risa-san, said Sakura. Her eyes suddenly overflowed with tears. Im sorry, Risa-san. Im sorry. Im sorry

What are you sorry for, Sakura-san? Risa asked out the window.

For everything, replied Sakura, her head turned away. Im sorry.

Sakura was quietly sobbing into Syaorans chest as they soared through the night air. Riding a dragon felt like simply floating on a cloud—they could hardly feel they were flying.

Why did you apologize to Risa-san? Syaoran asked, patting Sakuras back gently. Wolfie-chan was enjoying riding atop the dragons head and howled at the three moons. The dragon seemed mildly peeved.

Its the only words I could say, said Sakura. Even if I get down on my knees and repeat those words to her over and over again, I could not apologize enough.

Is this another story from your world? Syaoran inquired, wrapping an arm around Sakura to balance her. The dragon turned one eye towards him then gazed up front again. Though the night breeze was slightly chilly, Sakura was warm and breathing in his arms, alive, real. The three moons felt nearer than ever and shooting stars streaked down the sky, leaving tails of gold, silver and rose. The whole moment was surreal and slowly, the tears from Sakuras eyes ceased. Syaoran pointed up at the stars. That biggest star over there is part of the Summer Triangle and is called Vega of Lyra. Ryuuren-san told me that Vega fell in love with that star over there, across the Milky Way, the one called Altair of the Aquila.

Wolfie-chans real name is Eagle, Vega of Lyra, Sakura remarked. But we call him Wolfie-chan because he looks like a little wolf.

Wolfie-chan is a pretty silly name for a dog, replied Syaoran with a chuckle. But its a very Sakura-like name.

Sakura did not respond for a while. She traced her fingers over the dragons metallic blue-black scales in wonder and admiration. But more importantly, a little suspicion had been growing within her that she had chosen not to heed at first but now was impossible to ignore. Finally, the dragon landed them atop the mountainside just outside the gates of the capital, in front of a tiny wood cottage.

Thank you, Dragon-san, said Sakura, holding a sleeping Wolfie-chan in her arms.

The dragon seemed mildly amused by Sakura. Then it stared at Syaoran. And it spoke in a low, rumbling voice that seemed to reverberate through the mountains. Chosen One, your fate is a pitiful one. When the princess leaves, you will forever dwell in the realm of Memoria, nameless. Slowly, you will forget your sense of self; your entire identity would become lost to you, and you will become one of the dark riders, roaming emptily without a cause, without destination, without purpose.

So long as I remember Sakura, I will be okay, replied Syaoran.

But when she disappears from here, your memory of her will inevitably fade, said the dragon. That is the curse of Memoria.

Im not going to leave Li-kun, stated Sakura.

Princess, the Queen is using her last strength to leave the door back to your world open for you. You cannot stay, whereas that boy cannot go back. But it is up to you mortals to resolve that. The dragon then soared off into the air, a proud and fierce creature that reigned the skies from the beginning of time and would continue to till the end of the world.

It was still dark and Sakura and Syaoran found the cottage that they had landed in front of to be abandoned. Since they couldnt do anything until daylight, they decided to reside in the cottage for the remainder of the night. There was only one room with two narrow beds across from each other. They awkwardly folded their cloaks, and Sakura slid into their bed, turning her back to Syaoran. Wolfie-chan curled at the foot of her bed and fell fast asleep.

Li-kun, Sakura finally said, staring at the wood ceiling. You said you dont have any memories of where youre from or what your real name is. She paused, asking the question she had dreaded to ask. Are you too not originally from this world? I mean, not this kingdom, nor the neighboring country, but actually from another dimension?

I dont know, replied Syaoran. He sat crouched on his bed, back against the wall.

Li-kun, what is your full name? Sakura said urgently. You have to remember.

I dont remember. I just remember you, Sakura. Youre the only person I recognize. Youre the only name I remember, he said.

Youre so frustrating! Sakura sat up from her bed, blanket slipping off. I came to this realm because I ran away from a person who looks just like you.

Im sorry.

Why are you sorry? Youre probably just another version of him that only exists here, in Memoria, said Sakura with a twinge of bitterness—it was as if she wanted to hurt this boy sitting in front of her. This kind, gentle person who had been nothing but good to her.

How much do you remember of the other world? Syaoran asked.

Its faded, my memory of my other life, said Sakura. That was a lie. Everything came back to her mind more vividly than ever, especially since she had left the temple. I never think much about it and its becoming more of a blur now. But whenever I look at you, I get really angry, and I wont know why.

Im sorry.

I told you its not your fault, said Sakura.

I wouldnt know, Syaoran replied. He stared out the window at the starry sky. Was it wrong of him to have wished he could spend more time with Sakura, here in this magical kingdom where there was a strange mixture of Eastern and Western culture, where time seemed to flow relatively, where logic and reason failed? Was it wrong when he knew she had to return back home?

Then, tell me, what do you know, Li-kun?

Was it wrong of him to find her so beautiful even when she was annoyed at him like this? Was it wrong for him to wish she could always remain by his side? And his eyes met her eyes. I dont know anything else but that I love you, Sakura.

Suddenly, Sakura had a flashback of another night quite similar to this one. She was with this person then, the real version, in a little cottage like this.

His voice had been so warm and tender. _Guess what, Sakura. Im no longer the Chosen One. And the funny thing is, I dont even care. I used to think it was a matter of life and death for me. But I guess that was before I fell in love with you. Did you know that Sakura? I love you._ His hand had felt so warm against her palm. He had brushed a lock of hair covering her cheek, so softly. And when she opened her eyes, his face so close over her own that she could see her own reflection in his amber eyes lit in the dim moonlight. Before she could question him, he had bent over and kissed her mouth. Her mind had felt so numb, and she had so many questions to ask him, so many answers she had yet to hear. And when their lips parted, he had said, _I wish you forget everything Ive said just now. This isnt the way I want to tell you, in here, in this surrounding—inside the Fantasy._

And she had forgotten, until now. Why did that memory suddenly rush back to her clearer than any other words he had ever said to her? That liar. Why did he say he loved her when he would leave her like that? Sakura felt a chill run over her body, as if all the joy and delight she had felt here in Memoria had become nullified.

Whats wrong? Syaoran asked, crossing the distant between their beds, placing a hand on her shoulder.

I just remembered something I didnt know I forgot, said Sakura, unable to meet his eyes.

I didnt mean for my words to burden you, said Syaoran.

And are you going to wish for me to forget all this by tomorrow? Sakura couldnt help asking. Like that other time?

Syaoran looked startled. No, not this time. I wont mess it up again this time. I didnt think you would be awake when I said those words. Besides, I didnt want to say them under that circumstance. But I can say them now, clearly and loudly. Because if I dont now, I might never get a chance again.

And Sakura stared at Syaoran incredulously. Li-kun, do you realize right now what you just said?

That I love you?

No. How do _you_ know I had been pretending to sleep that other time you said it to me? It had happened their first time in the Fantasy. Memoria Li-kun had no reason to know about it.

Lit by the moonlight, Sakura looked like a fairy creature. Syaoran was afraid he would crush her if he tried to hug her, or that she would simple dissipate like moonbeam between his fingers if he tried to catch her. The white slip dress that Sakura wore bared her collarbones and shoulders. Gently, Syaorans hand slipped from her shoulder to trace her neckline. I dont remember that stuff. I just remember how angry I was when I discovered he hurt you. He bruised you here. His fingers brushed the top of her shoulder. And here. He traced down to her arm. His voice had a dead chill tone that Sakura had never heard before. I never had such murderous feelings towards a person before.

Sakura shivered, perhaps because of Syaorans words or perhaps because her skins tingled from the touch of his hands. Such gentle warmth that she had dreamed about and never thought she would feel again. If he could just hold her in his arms and time could just stop here and now But it couldnt. This mixture of anxiety and tenderness in her heart reserved for only one. Her voice shook. Li-kun. Who are you talking about?

Chang Eron A dark look flickered over his face. How could you be with someone like him? After what he did to you?

And Sakura could feel tears stinging in her eyes. Well, how could you leave me without saying a word? After you promised me that you would stay by my side. You could have said something. Why did you even come back to Japan?

Now, Syaoran looked startled. Why did I make you cry, Sakura?

Do you realize your memories are coming back, Li-kun? Theyre your real memories, right? I cant figure out if youre real or just a figment of my imagination, said Sakura. Why did you have to show up? Everything was perfect in the Fantasy before you came.

If my presence causes you only pain, I will leave you, said Syaoran, rubbing the tear off Sakuras face with his forefinger. But if you need a shoulder to cry on, I will be by your side.

Dont say stuff that I would want to hear. It only makes me weaker. Sakura stepped forward, leaning into his shoulder. Tell me, are you real? Why did you show up only now? Its too late. I ruined everything. I cant go back.

You have to return. Everyone is waiting for you, said Syaoran slowly.

What about you?

I dont have a name. It was the price of his passage into Sakuras Fantasy, into Memoria. He remembered now, the Fantasys last words to him. _Ill be gracious and grant you one memory._ _You can choose to remember yourself. Or you can choose to remember her. I advise you to remember yourself, because you will never be able to return without knowing your own name._

I know who you are, said Sakura, a lump forming in her throat. She knew him, but why did his true name freeze at the tip of her tongue? _Because I once swore that your name will never cross my lips again. Its a curse I set on myself._ Youre real. Her voice came out in a hoarse whisper. I pretended you were not. No, I didnt even imagine you would really be here. But you are.

I know. Syaoran smiled, taking Sakuras hand and placing it on his cheek.

It really is you, she murmured blissfully. But how did you A suddenly realization dawned upon Sakura. You To come here Youre such an idiot. You gave up your own name to come here, didnt you?

Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura, holding her tightly to him as if afraid that she would slip away from him. But I remembered yours. Kinomoto Sakura, my first and last love. You are my existence. Without you, I am nothing. That is why your name will always be the first name in my heart.

Stupid. Sakura swallowed the hard lump in her throat. Are you an idiot?

You look my lines right out me, replied Syaoran, shutting his eyes and leaned his forehead against Sakuras slender shoulder. My most important Sakura.

Sometimes in your dreams, you chase and chase after something only to confront a turned back. But sometimes, your feet sprout wings and you leap forward. And the person turns around with arms wide open. Sometimes, even though you know its a dream, the arms around you feel warmer, more tangible than anything in the real world. While time never stops in the real world, sometimes, in the dream world, time freezes forever at that moment.

******

Tomoyo knocked on the yellow door. Miho, can I come in? She walked into Mihos bedroom, which she had never seen before.

Unlike the antique Gothic style of the rest of the bedrooms, Mihos bedroom was bright and modern. The curtains were yellow cotton with white and orange polka dots and her furniture was painted in cream with tan trimmings. Tomoyo noticed the picture on Mihos nightstand of the Tanaka family. Young Miho was smiling blithely, arms wrapped around Mikais shoulder. Their mother and father had a hand on each of their children; they seemed like a picture-perfect family, something Tomoyo never had. Her earliest memories of her parents were of them fighting.

Miho jumped off her bed, setting down her book. How is Sakura-senpai?

Her body stopped fading for a while now—in fact, I think shes less transparent than she was earlier.

Thats great—does that mean Syaoran-senpai has found her? Miho asked.

I dont know. But Eriol-kun said it means that Sakura-chan has gained more time, replied Tomoyo.

I hate waiting, Miho sighed. But then again, Im glad that I dont have any more powers than I do. I dont think I would have been able to bear the responsibility of fighting against the Dark Ones.

I understand what you mean, said Tomoyo.

Its funny though, sometimes in times of dire need, you are brought to your greatest potential. Eriol once told me that my power is the latent kind—if I didnt experience the trauma I did when otou-san died and nii-chan abandoned us, then my powers might never have awoken. Miho smiled. And Im glad it did. It was fun learning about magic with Eriol and Kaho-san.

Tomoyos eyes lingered over to a photo frame on the wall. It was a picture from England with the Thames River in the background. Miho had her arms linked to Eriols left arm and Nakuru to his right. Mizuki-sensei was also in the picture, standing next to Nakuru, and beside her was Yukito-san.

Oh, thats a picture from last summer, Miho stated. When Sakuras brother and Yukito-san came to study abroad in England. We barely saw them because they were so busy with the med school exchange program, but I think that was the day before they left. Touya-san took the picture.

Ah, you and Nakuru-san and Mizuki-sensei all look like sisters, remarked Tomoyo. Her eyes lingered over the same heart-shaped faces and silky auburn hair.

Right? Miho smiled. We always make fun of Eriol, saying that he has a thing for red-headed women. Strange enough, British women adored Eriol—I think they found him dark and mysterious.

And he never showed an interest in any of them?

Nope. You know, Ill tell you a secret that Ive told nobody else before, Miho said, hands clasped behind her back. I used to have a crush on Eriol too.

Tomoyo turned to the younger girl. You did? When?

Back when he first rescued me, replied Miho. Im too embarrassed at even the thought of it. But back then, I had just lost my father and brother, my mother pushed me away and my home was gone. I was in a foreign land and feeling vulnerable. And appearance-wise, Eriol seemed just like the prince of my dreams. Caring, cordial, like a gentleman from a different century. Though it was short-lived, he was my first crush.

Why did you stop liking him? Tomoyo asked.

Miho laughed. I got to know him better. Hes a creepy sadomasochist in the guise of a gentleman. Besides, I realized I cannot deal with the whole Clow Reed past.

But Eriol-kun is Eriol-kun, said Tomoyo. Clow is a part of him but not him.

Do you think so? Miho folded her hands in front of her. Because I learned early on that his heart belonged to another person already and had for a century and some more. I could not bear to stand in the shadow of Clow-sans first love.

Mizuki Mika-san, Tomoyo said quietly.

You already knew? Miho said, taken aback. Eriol never speaks of her. I found out from Suppi-chan one day after getting him drunk on chocolate. Not much is known about Clows first love. She was the daughter of Mizuki Keigo, younger brother of Mizuki Mayura-sama of the Great Five. She died at the age of sixteen.

So young, murmured Tomoyo. Sixteen. That was her own age.

Clow Reed was not the same after that, they say. Of course, nobody remembers Clow Reed from back then, so we dont know for sure what really happened. Miho paused. Clow never got over her death, and he dedicated a good portion of his life to finding ways to bring her back. The Return. The Time. The Illusion. The Create The Mirror. He broke all boundaries and learned how to create animate beings with a conscience.

Cerberus and Yue. Tomoyo stared at her feet.

But he could never bring back a being who had already passed on from this world. And he had to learn to accept that if he, the greatest sorcerer of the East and West, could not bring back the dead, it was not humanly possible, said Miho. Not even Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun originally knew this much about Clow Reeds past though they had been with Eriol for all these years. Yue was probably the only one who knew about Clow Reeds youth, and the only reason she knew this much was because when Kinomoto Touya and Tsukishiro Yukito had come as exchange students in England, Nakuru and Miho had slipped a truth-saying potion into Yukito-sans tea cake. They had managed to get some juicy information from a drugged Yue before Yukito woke up again. She sighed. Maybe slyness did run in the family—it had all been her idea.

Is he still hurting? asked Tomoyo softly. Even though it was another lifetime ago?

He doesnt need to hurt anymore, replied Miho. Because Clow Reed was not the only one reincarnated.

You mean

Mizuki Mikas soul has also been reincarnated.

*******

Sunlight poured into the cottage windows and danced over Sakuras sleeping profile. Syaoran knelt by her bedside and gently pulled her blankets over her shoulders and brushed her hair from her face.

Slowly, she stirred. She blinked up at Syaoran and smiled softly.

Breakfast is ready, he said. Wolfie-chan snaked around Syaorans ankle and barked. Weve got to figure out a way to break the seal around the palace.

I wish we can just stay here, Sakura sighed, rolling over and sitting up as Wolfie-chan jumped up on her lap.

So do I, replied Syaoran, without looking at Sakura.

Why didnt you tell me earlier? Sakura asked. That you were really you?

How could I? said Syaoran. My memory has strengthened with you by my side, but before that, I had no idea who I was. I could have been anyone. But luckily I was the person you were waiting for, after all.

Sakura sat up from the bed. You wanted me to return to the real world without knowing who you really were, didnt you? Because you were afraid that I wont go back if I found out what you did to come here to find me.

Syaoran remained silent. No, I was afraid that you would hate me if you knew who I really was.

You know I can never hate you, sighed Sakura.

The second time Syaoran entered the capital of Memoria was very different from his first experience. Whereas the first time, the city was bustling with people and the streets were lined with merchants and food stands, now the city was completely abandoned.

Its because the castle is sealed, said Sakura, inching closer to Syaoran as they walked down the empty streets. It had become a ghost town.

How are we going to enter the sealed palace? whispered Syaoran. It was so silent that his voice seemed to echo through the courtyard.

Tentatively, Sakura slipped her hand into his hand. I dont know.

Syaoran gave her a squeeze in the hand and then replied, Lets try the gates.

The two walked up as close to the palace walls as they could before they felt the invisible barrier. It was such a strong shield that they could feel a strong reverberation the nearer they got to it.

Theyre coming, whispered Sakura.

Syaoran swerved around. The castle was on a mountain so from an elevated perspective, he could see the black swarm coming towards them in all directions. He paled. There was no where to escape to—they were surrounded.

He raised his sword and shouted, _Raitei shourai_! Lightening rolled down the hills. There was a shriek from the black riders as they looked around, searching for the source of the electricity. And they began to attack each other. More riders came forth, closing in around the mountain, while others began fighting each other, mercilessly, as if fighting for the sole purpose of survival. And Syaoran was about to send forth another wave of thunder when he caught glimpse of a boy in black with brown hair and a gleaming sword in his hand, tassel flying behind him. Blood trickled down his face and arms, and for a brief second, Syaorans eyes met his wild eyes, one blue and one amber, void of all emotion as he sliced down everything in his way.

Li-kun, theyre drawing nearer, called out Sakura.

Sakura, you have accept that youre going to return back, replied Syaoran, tearing his eyes away from his doppelganger, remembering an unpleasant story Sakura once told him, that when you saw your own doppelganger, it meant you were going to die. When he looked again, there was but a dark blur as the black riders numbers increased.

I know I have to go back, replied Sakura. I know that. She buried her head into Wolfie-chans tan fur. Wolfie-chan licked her cheek.

Out in the streets, they saw a little girl crawling down the stone pavements.

Watch out! cried out Syaoran as a black rider swooped towards the toddler.

Sakura stared up, eyes rounded. Hana-chan! She ran forward and shielded Hana-chan.

Wait. Syaoran frowned at the crying girl with violet curls and green-golden eyes. Shes the child back at Mika-sans temple. Why is she here?

I dont know, said Sakura, stroking the girls hair. Shh Dont cry Hana-chan. Onee-chans here.

Narrowing his eyes, Syaoran said, Sakura, step back. Thats not Hana-chan. Shes a dark creature in disguise.

No! Sakura said, holding Hana to her tighter. Shes clearly Hana-chan—how can you say something like that?

Syaoran watched in horror as he saw the shape of the little girl contort in Sakuras arms and turn into a formless black mass that snaked around Sakuras throat. He sprang forward and ripped the malformed creature away from Sakura, flinging it to the ground. He lifted up his sword and was ready to pierce down when Sakura blocked him.

Stop it! Stop it, how can you do that to a child? demanded Sakura.

Thats not a child, Sakura, replied Syaoran, hands on sword trembling. Its a monster.

Shes not a monster, Sakura said, kneeling down and placing her hands on her chest. Shes not a monster, but just a lost soul that wants to find a place to belong. A soul that wants to have a name, a home, to be loved and remembered. She spread out her arms and beckoned at the figureless form. Come.

And the black form rippled again and a small child ran forward into Sakuras arms. Gently, Sakura wrapped her arms around a sobbing child and murmured. Ssshh Im here now. Youre not alone anymore.

Syaoran had to shield his eyes as a golden light radiated from Sakuras body and spread across the streets, absorbing the castle and the gates. The black riders surrounding them contorted and then condensed into myriads of balls of light. When the brilliance of the light faded, Syaoran realized they were surrounded by a tornado of pure white feathers that swirled around them and then blew off into the wind.

The spell that Sakura had long since forgotten came naturally to her lips. Key that hides the power of the stars. Show your true self to me. I, Sakura, command you under contract. Release! Gripping her star staff, Sakura cried out, Open!

And slowly, the palace gates creaked opened. The seal had been broken. Sakura quickly ran into the palace, followed by Syaoran and Wolfie-chan.

******

Tomoyo stood completely still as she stared into Mihos steel-gray eyes.

Clow Reed was not the only one reincarnated, repeated Miho. Mizuki Mikas soul has also been reincarnated.

Then he has met her reincarnation?

Yes. You know her too, replied Miho. Its Mizuki Kaho-san.

Tomoyo felt her heart plunge to her stomach. Of course. Why hadnt she guessed sooner? Of course Eriol loved Mizuki-sensei. It was painful enough to realize the one you loved another. Yet, it was even more heart wrenching to realize that all along, you stood no chance at all, that you were in the outside circle. How could you beat someone who is the reincarnation of Clow Reeds first love? _They were meant for each other from the very beginning. _

Tomoyo-senpai, are you okay? Miho asked, frowning with concern. She had debated whether or not to tell this all to Tomoyo. But Tomoyo was always level-headed and composed; Miho thought it would be okay, especially learning that Tomoyo already knew about Clow Reeds first love.

Im fine, replied Tomoyo with the same smile as usual.

Miho sighed in relief. I know you do care for Eriol. But Aki-senpai likes you—and so does a bunch of other boys. You deserve somebody who loves all of you just for who you are, someone who is not burdened by a dark past that people like us cant even fathom. Even I feel like Im trespassing at times when Kaho-san and Eriol are together. I dont know how Eriol feels, or whether he loves Kaho-san. Eriol and Clow are different people. Same as Mika-san and Kaho-san. Kaho-san doesnt have memories as Mizuki Mika, and didnt even know she was her reincarnation until she was over twenty. But nonetheless, there must be a reason why they were both reincarnated and born into this century, a reason why their paths have crossed again.

Right, there must have been a reason. Tomoyo reached for the door. Well, I think I need to go and check on Sakura-chan.

*******

Sakura ran down the palace garden to her mothers spread arms. Wolfie-chan barked excitedly. Okaa-san, Im back!

Sakura, my dear. Nadeshiko hugged Sakura tightly. She looked up at Syaoran and smiled. Thank you for bringing the princess back safely.

Syaoran bowed down wordlessly, blushing hard. He felt a loud whack on his back.

You brat, you have to say, yes, your highness, when addressing the queen, said Ryuuren. He grinned at Syaoran.

Ryuuren-san! Syaoran exclaimed, fighting the urge to hug the older man.

Well, good job the both of you. You made it back in time, said Ryuuren.

Sakura frowned. Okaa-san, the reason I was sent away

Yes, it was for you to firstly be able to regain enough memories to return back home, replied Nadeshiko. And secondly, it was for you to awaken your true powers. Staying in the castle, you would have been sheltered and safe, but you would have gradually lost all memory of the real world and it would have been impossible for you to return.

And youve also set the Tomonoki dark riders free, said Ryuuren. They were wandering souls who had once entered Memoria and have long since forgotten their names and identities until they became vicious, heartless warriors. They roam around searching for more lost souls and hunt with a savage sort of hunger to satiate their emptiness.

Syaoran shuddered, recalling he had caught a glimpse of what he might have become without if he not found Sakura after entering Memoria.

I never got a chance to greet you properly, Li-san, Nadeshiko said, turning to Syaoran. Because the castle was under attack. You resemble your father greatly.

Father? Syaoran blinked.

Sakura turned from Ryuuren to Syaoran. The dark brows, brown hair, even the stance. Hoe-e! Theyre so similar!

I knew it, muttered Leon, walking up to the four, running a hand through his golden hair. Wolfie-chan jumped up into his arms and yapped at him.

Ryuuren wrapped his arms around Syaoran. I have such a cute son, dont I? We look like twins!

Father Syaoran swallowed a gulp in this throat. Why did you not tell me sooner?

This is a strange place where memory either fades into oblivion or resounds loud and clear like a bell, said Ryuuren.

When you began to remember who you were, others identities became shaped, said Nadeshiko. When you start to forget, others existences become annihilated.

And Syaoran turned to Ryuuren. Father The word seemed foreign in his lips. Do you remember my name?

I gave you half your name, the part that belongs to me. Li. Ryuuren smiled crookedly. It is up to you to remember the name that is you, your given name. I wont know it unless you know it.

What happens if Li-kun doesnt remember his name? asked Sakura.

He wont be able to go back to his world, replied Reiji, his golden eyes grave.

Ah, Reiji-san. Sakura stared at the peaceful looking man who had the same face as Ryouta but was different in every manner possible. Eri-san wanted me to tell you that she thinks of you and is waiting for you.

I know, said Reiji with a gentle smile. And I want you to tell my son and daughter that Eri and I love them and miss them.

Wait. Sakura frowned. I thought Ryouta-san and Eri-san

Ryuuren interrupted them. There isnt time. The barriers breaking.

Follow me, said Nadeshiko. The queen led Sakura and Syaoran to the basement chamber which was carved out of rose quartz. Ryuuren followed behind, holding Wolfie-chan in his arms. Though they were still indoors, Sakura realized that inside the chamber, she felt a cool breeze as if she was standing outside. And in the center of the chamber was a large sakura tree, branches in full blossom. In the center of the tree trunk was an oval passage, no taller than herself.

The passage back to your world gets smaller and smaller, said Nadeshiko. The longer you stay here, the more difficult it will be back to return. You have to leave now, Sakura.

I have to stay until we remember Li-kuns name, Sakura stated.

You heard your mother, Syaoran said. You have to go.

She sank to her knees, burying her head in her knees. I cant even call you Li-kun anymore. It doesnt sound right.

You can call me, hey, you, instead, said Syaoran with a crooked smile.

How can you joke at a time like this? demanded Sakura. _Omae_.

Ryuuren bonked Syaoran on the head with his knuckle. Dont teach the princess such vulgar language.

Omae? Nadeshiko giggled. Ryuuren, didnt you call me that in the beginning?

And Sakuras bottom lips trembled.

Whats wrong, Sakura? Nadeshiko asked, stroking her daughters hair.

I wont leave you, okaa-san, never.

Oh Sakura, I wish I could always be by your side. But just having your for a while has been a great bliss for me.

Okaa-san. Sakura buried her head in her mothers chest.

Son.

Yes, Father. Syaoran stared up at his father.

If you make Sakura-hime cry, the God of Thunder and Emperor of Dragons will come strike you down. Ryuurens sapphire eyes were clouded.

Yessir. Syaoran gulped. But you might have to put up with me a little longer anyway, till I can remember my name. By the way, what did you write in the letter to Hayashi-sama and the other Great Ones?

Oh, that. Nothing important. I wrote something along the lines of, Please take care of this cute kid and dont let him leave until he has become a worthy enough man for Sakura-hime. You are welcome to torture and tease him as much as you want, but please dont make him cry too much because that will break my old fatherly heart. Ryuuren chuckled. Wasnt Shulin-sama a fiend? I shudder at the thought of you being trained under her hands—but you survived.

Barely. Syaoran narrowed his eyes at his father, I heard from Shulin-sama that youre one of the few who had mastered the Spiritual Dragon Typhoon.

Not quite, son, said Ryuuren grimly. But you can master it.

Dont have magic in the real world, mumbled Syaoran. Anymore.

Howd you lose it? Ryuurens eyes flickered over to Sakura then back to Syaoran. Ah. I see.

Sakura, time is running out. You have to leave, said Nadeshiko, breaking from Sakura. Go.

No!

Go, Sakura. Ill catch up, said Syaoran.

Im not going without you, said Sakura.

Youre so stubborn! exclaimed Syaoran. Hurry and go now before I lose my temper!

A rippled prismatic light formed in front of them. The Fantasy circled around Sakura then Syaoran. How strange. I have never met individuals retaining so much memory after being trapped in Memoria for so long. In fact, you both have more memories than what you started out with. Peculiar indeed.

Give Li-kun back his name, said Sakura through gritted teeth.

Impossible. He gave up his name in exchange for his passage into Memoria. That cannot be undone, replied the Fantasy.

Sakuras brows furrowed down. Then give _me_ back the memory of his name.

The Fantasy let out a laugh. I cant do that, my mistress. You entered Memoria with the intent of erasing him from your life.

I dont care. I still remember him. You told me I could be free from all my painful memories of him once I entered the Fantasy. But you lied. I remember all the hurt I felt, all the happy times too. I remember everything about him. So return to me his name!

The amorphous rainbow mass swirled around Sakuras body. How can you make such demands of me when it is the boy who entered and disrupted your perfect world? _You_ chose to forget him. You can remember him with your powers. Its not within my jurisdiction to draw up memories lost. After all, the memory does not reside in _my_ mind, does it?

Hurry, Sakura, said Nadeshiko, beads of sweat rolling down her brows. I cannot hold the opening back to your world for much longer.

Okaa-san, I want to stay with you, Sakura said, eyes blurring.

Sakura, you dont know how happy I was to be able to spend time with my dear daughter. But you are needed in the real world, the living world. Your father and brother are there. Nadeshikos eyes were filled with tears as well. Go now.

Sakura turned to Syaoran. I cant leave you here.

You must go, said Syaoran. If you dont escape from the Fantasy right now, youll be trapped in here forever. Youre the Card Mistress—you need to fight the dark forces. Syaoran held out the Clow and handed it to Sakura. Here, take it.

No, Im not going to be separated from you again, said Sakura, shaking her head rapidly.

Syaoran pushed her into the rainbow orb, the gateway in and out of the Fantasyland.

_No_! Sakura shouted. She stretched her hand out towards the boy with the sad amber eyes. He said that he loved her. He had not abandoned her after all. She flung the Clow in her hands back at Syaoran.

He caught it, startled. Wolfie-chan let out a mournful howl.

Youre coming back too. You can give it back to me when were both back home, Sakura called out, feeling her body getting pulled in through the light.

Dont be stupid! said Syaoran, reaching out to hand her back the Sakura Cards.

Sakura felt tears stinging her eyes. No, they were finally together, and to be separated like this. If he remained trapped here, she would never see him again. Nothing that happened here would count then. She loved him. If she learned anything here, it was that she could not stop loving him even if he betrayed her, even if he had abandoned her, even if he had not come back. She would have continued to love him. Her love for him was not a dream, not a fragment of her imagination, not a wisp of childhood nostalgia. It was present and current. It was her existence.

And she understood now. Her heart was like a star. It blinked on and off, but it never stopped blinking. Hope came laced with despair, for without pain and sorrow, tears and heartache, she could not know the true meaning of love.

From her pocket slipped out the finished embroidery she had been working on of the cherry blossom tree and the little wolf. Of course. The answer had been there all along. Tears blurred Sakuras eyes and the name that had been banned from her lips for so long finally sprung out. SYAORAN! The name echoed loud and clear in the void between two spaces. I remember you, Li Syaoran! I wont forget you. I wont forget your name ever again. Her body floated midair as she reached out for Syaorans hand. _Syaoran_

Syao-ran? A light came into his eyes as he reached to clasp her outstretched hand. My name is Li Syaoran. He smiled. Thank you, Sakura.

Feathers whirled around Sakura and her body sped away, and Syaorans hand slipped away from hers before she could grasp it. Sakura felt her body being ripped through a black void as Syaorans figure faded into a blur. She turned her head—the image of the castle in Memoria, her mother, Ryuuren-san and Wolfie-chan was fading away rapidly, and she could see her own body lying in a room with a worried Tomoyo and Miho sitting by the big canopy bed. Where was Syaoran?

Her voice was caught in her chest. What were the words she had meant to tell him when she went to Hong Kong? _Syaoran_! Syaoran, I never got to tell you, I love you! _I love you_ _Can you hear me?_

And suddenly, in the midst of the multitudes of feathers flying about, a pearl-white girl materialized. In the pitch black, the glowing feathers gathered about at a rapid speed.

Sakura thought she could hear in the distance Syaorans voice. Now, Sakura! Seal the Memory!

Suspended midair between two dimensions, Sakura released her staff and called out, Spirit of the dark forces. I, Sakura command you. Return to a new shape under contract. Sakura Card! _Remember me, Syaoran. Remember me so that you can come back home safely. _Brilliant light engulfed her.

A new card, on the face of which was a silhouette of a girl with feathers that had shaped into a large wing on her back, flew away into the black void.

******

Tomoyo, who had been dozing off on the armchair, the embroidery she was working on slipping off her lap, awoke with a start when Miho cried out, Look!

The silhouette of Sakuras body glowed a multitude of colors and light spiraled from her back in the shape of large wings. When the light faded, they found Sakura lying on the bed, fast asleep.

Shes returned, whispered Tomoyo, eyes glistening. Sakura-chan has returned from the Fantasy.

Wheres Syaoran-senpai? Miho asked.

Only Sakuras mind had been trapped inside Memoria—her physical body was here the whole time, said Eriol. But Syaoran physically entered Memoria. To come back, I would presume he must sacrifice his memory of his time there or something equivalent.

Then, why isnt he back already? asked Tomoyo, smoothing away the wisp of hair on Sakuras face. Sakura was back. Was everything going to be all right? Where was Syaoran? Why hadnt he returned already?

Eriol looked up as a prismatic oval materialized in front of them. A brown-haired boy, looking even wearier than he did when he first entered, collapsed on the floor. The entranceway to the Fantasy disappeared and the Fantasy Card floated down on the ground.

Syaoran-kun! exclaimed Tomoyo, kneeling down and helping Syaoran up.

Syaorans eyes were dilated. Sakura!

Shes here—shes sleeping, said Tomoyo. But she seems to be fine.

Thank goodness. Syaoran slowly wobbled up. He was clutching a card.

Tomoyo caught a glimpse of the face of the card. A silhouette of a winged girl. The Memory.

Eriol frowned. How did you make it back? What happened inside there?

Syaoran glanced over to Sakuras sleeping face. She must have sealed the Memory and then transmitted the Memory Card to me so I can come back.

I see. I wonder if the price of sealing the Memory and your passage back was the memory of Sakuras time spent inside Memoria, murmured Eriol.

What? Tomoyo looked up. What does that mean?

Well see when she wakes up, Eriol said.

Slowly, Syaoran slipped the Memory Card in his pocket and headed towards the door.

Where are you going, Syaoran-kun? Tomoyo called out. Arent you going to wait for Sakura to wake?

You heard Eriol She probably wont remember meeting me inside the Fantasy. Syaorans head was bent and his eyes shielded by his hair. Dont tell her I was here.

Why not? demanded Miho, fist clenched. You came to save here, didnt you? How can you pretend like nothing happened? You still love her dont you? If you dont, why did you come in the first place?

Eron asked me to come, said Syaoran in a low voice. It wont do for the Card Mistress to be sealed within a dark force when shes the only one who can seal it.

You horrid person! Miho cried out, taking off her slipper and slamming it into Syaorans back. We wont mention your name ever to Sakura-senpai again, so dont worry about that. You dont deserve her!

Miho, stop it, said Tomoyo, drawing back Miho as she took off her other slipper.

Syaoran shut the door behind him, hurrying down the corridor of the Reed mansion.

At the doorway, he saw Eron leaning against the wall, arms crossed. Their eyes met.

Thank you for bringing her back, said Eron.

No need to thank me, Syaoran said curtly.

I dont know what happened inside the Fantasy, but here, she is still my girlfriend. That wont change, Eron said.

And Syaoran glanced away. Keep your promise then. Make her happy.

You dont need to tell me that, replied Eron.

Chang Eron drew the curtains back to watch through the window Syaoran walking through the Reed mansion gates and down the street. His shoulders were stooped as he had been physically broken. But Eron had not missed that his eyes had regained a glimmer of the old Syaoran. The Syaoran with the will to fight. What happened in the Fantasy, Eron did not want to know, no, was scared to know. He could not even venture to ask if Syaoran had chosen to remember his own name or Sakuras. Eron suspected the latter, which lead to the mystery of how Syaoran had been able to return at all. All he knew was that somewhere in the midst of Fantasy and Memory, Li Syaoran had regained his lost self.

******

Is Sakura going to be all right? Mizuki Miara asked her niece.

Yes, I think so, said Kaho, sitting down beside Miara on the couch and taking out term papers to grade. She grimaced—Sakuras paper was below par, full of grammar mistakes and incomplete thoughts. Eriol and the others have things under control.

Miho mentioned it was the Fantasy?

So it seems, replied Kaho.

Reminds me of old times—it gave us quite a problem as well, said Miara. Nobody really thought of returning to the real world once they got trapped by that dark force.

Same reason that Clow Reed never sealed it in the first place, said Kaho. But I think the Memory has been sealed, and were waiting for Sakura to awake.

Shes a brave girl, that one, Miara remarked. Like her mother. Nadeshiko always seemed like such a ditzy person, a perfect coward and a frivolous thing who liked sweet things, pretty things, things with feathers, flowers She took such simple delight in living, in indulging. But when it came down to it, she was braver than any of us. She was not scared of death. Because she enjoyed living life to the fullest, she was never shadowed by doubt and fear. I was always envious of her though I had better grades, better education, more friends, a career, an ambition

When your life span is cut short, you have to compress all the joy, all the developments of the heart in a shorter period of time. Everything becomes accelerated, said Kaho, closing her eyes.

Dear Keisuke-san If only I knew of the brevity of life then, how I would have done things differently, murmured Miara with a sad smile, clutching a faded photo to her chest. Without her vision, she could only cherish the memory of his face imprinted in her mind forever.

******

When Kinomoto Sakura opened her eyes, she felt strangely refreshed, as if she had woken from a really pleasant dream. Sometimes, you dont remember what you dreamt about, but your heart remembers the emotions you felt. And when Sakura sat up from the bed, the heavy silk brocade blanket falling to her knees, she felt as if the strange twisted knot in her heart had loosened. And it was finally beating again. _Thud thud_. She placed a hand over her chest. It felt warm inside.

She glanced over. Eron was on a chair, dozing off. This unfamiliar room—she must be in the Reed mansion. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was confronting Syaoran at Eitoukou Gakuen. It had been pouring rain. Right, and she returned to school and the Fantasy appeared in front of her.

_Syaoran Why? All I can think of is him. And Im not even angry. Syaoran, Syaoran Syaoran. Syaoran. It feels good to think of his name so freely. Syaoran. _

Sakura. Golden cat-like eyes peered at her in the lamp-lit room

Eron-kun What happened? Sakura said, pulling up the blanket to her chest.

You dont remember entering the Fantasy and being trapped in Memoria? Eron asked.

Sakura shook her head.

We were so worried, said Eron. Tomoyo, Miho and Hiiragizawa-kun are cooking dinner. Hiiragizawa-kun seemed to think you were going to wake up soon and that youd be hungry.

A rumble echoed in her stomach. Sakura blushed. I am hungry.

Well, youre back, and thats all that matters, said Eron with a sigh. You really dont remember anything?

Nope. Sakura smiled slightly. But I think I had a very good dream.

Well, Im going downstairs and letting the others know that youre fine. Eron shook his head, his ponytail swaying back and forth. Dont ever scare us like that again. Though you seem to never run out of ideas to shock me.

Sorry, Eron-kun, said Sakura with a sheepish smile. I wont do it again. And thank you for staying by my side.

Dont thank me for something thats obvious as your boyfriend, muttered Eron, walking out the room.

When the door closed, Sakura slipped off the bed and walked towards the window. It was dark outside. The moon glowed eerily over the treetops. It was a strange, rusty color tonight. _Who knows, once in a red moon I might be able to recall of a kingdom where there are three moons. One is called Yue, one is called Ruby Moon. And the large one in the center doesnt have a name. Will I remember my fading dream of a land where I thought someone who looked like you was there?_

Sakura-chan. Youre up! said Tomoyo, timidly walking into the room. Are you all right?

Sakura smiled. I havent felt better. Im sorry I made you all worried.

No, Im just glad youre okay, Tomoyo said. She stared down at her hands. May I ask though what really happened? Why did you collapse in the locker room

I remembered everything.

Everything?

I went to Eitoukou and met Syaoran. I told him that I despised him.

Eh? Tomoyo gasped. You remember Syaoran-kun?

Sakura smiled slightly. It felt good to finally confront him and get all that off my chest.

Do you really hate him? Tomoyo asked slowly.

I dont know, said Sakura. Ill decide that the next time I bump into him.

Youre going to see him again?

Probably, replied Sakura. He does have all my Cards, and so long as there are dark forces well end up crossing pants. And then, hell probably make me angry again, and Ill hate him a little bit. And then forgive him because he is Syaoran, and Ive just stopped expecting anything from him anymore.

Are you really fine, Sakura-chan? I really dont know whats going on with the Li Clan but do you really think Syaoran-kun intentionally betrayed you?

It doesnt matter anymore. I learned from onii-chan when the body is put into physical trauma, the brain shuts down into a coma. And when the heart in too much pain, the memory is blocked out and amnesia happens. I spent all these months blocking Li Syaoran completely out of my memory. I tried to stifle something that was so inherently a part of me. No matter what, Syaoran _is _a part of identity, just like my family, Kero-chan, you and all my friends are. Erasing him from my memory is like erasing a part of me, and eventually, I was losing myself, what makes me Sakura.

Ah. Tomoyos violet-blue eyes glimmered. You seem to have matured all of a sudden, Sakura-chan.

Sakura shook her head. It felt like I had months and months of time to recover while I was sleeping.

Do you remember anything from inside the Fantasy? Tomoyo asked timidly.

My mother was there. I thought, ah this is what it is like to have a mother always by my side. Because of that, I really didnt want to come back. I saw Su-chan too. He was as lively as ever. And

And?

My dream brunette prince riding on a black stallion came and saved me, I think. Sakura giggled. Perhaps it was just her wishful thinking, but After all, it was inside the Fantasy, and everything I wanted must have come true!

For the first time in over half a year, Tomoyo sighed in relief. Sakura was laughing again like the old Sakura, with the merry tinkle in her eyes.

******

In the kingdom of three moons, where flowers bloomed all year round, a beautiful queen sat by her beloved, not knowing of the passage of time or seasons, days full of sunlight and nights brimming with moonglow. It was late afternoon following the disappearance of a princess and a dragon-rider from the kingdom. The rose marble castle had crumbled away and the skirts of the land were fast turning gray.

Nadeshikos long violet hair was unbound. It blew back gently in the wind like billowy purple clouds. Ryuuren sat down next to her on the golden grass. The watched over little hill over looking the pastures and woods in silence. Only the farthest edges had begun to decay.

Do you think they went back safely? Nadeshiko asked without looking up.

Yes, Im sure, replied Ryuuren, closing his blue eyes.

Syaoran-kun has grown up to be a very dependable young man, said Nadeshiko, twirling her finger in the grass. Must more trustworthy than his father, I say.

I dont think Sakura is half as clumsy and spacey as you are but definitely just as stubborn.

If its the two of them, I think theyll manage. Nadeshiko smiled. No, Im sure everything will be all right for them.

Ryuuren smiled softly, turning to glance at Nadeshiko. I believe so too. He held out a hand. Now, shall we return, my dear queen?

Yes, my noble knight. Nadeshiko took Ryuurens hands.

Together, they ran down the hill and jumped into a prism-colored entrance. The queen and her knight disappeared from the kingdom as if they had never been there in the first place. Where did they disappear to? Some stories say that they ran off together and lived a quiet, humble life away from the public eye. Other stories say they ceased to be, dying in each others sweet embrace. Other stories still say that they parted ways after they entered through a magical doorway to another world. Who knows which story is true?

_On the other side of the doorway, some twenty-four years ago_

A violet-haired girl in a sailor uniform, holding hands with a tall boy with dark brown hair wearing a black high-collar _seifuku_ of Seijou High School_, _stood on top of a hill overlooking the city. In the distance, they could see the red and white Tokyo Tower extended into the blue sky.

Amamiya Nadeshiko stared up into Li Ryuurens piercing blue eyes. I dont think Im ready yet.

I guess the hour has come. We will be facing the deadliest of the dark forces, said Ryuuren, suddenly pulling Nadeshiko into a tight embrace.

Closing her eyes and leaning against Ryuurens chest, Nadeshiko said, When the hour comes, there is something I will have to do. And you must promise me, you wont stop me.

No. Ryuurens voice trembled. Dont make me promise you anything. I cant.

You must. Nadeshiko remembered how Ryuuren had seemed so aloof and invincible when she first met him. Now, he was shaking, his voice was laced with tension and panic. In this situation, she had to stay calm. She had to reassure him. The only way we can conquer the Plague is to seal it within my body.

Ryuurens arms tightened around her so tightly that she almost could not breathe. No, there must be another way. We can find a different solution.

It wont work. No other bind will be strong enough. Nadeshiko pushed away Ryuurens chest slightly. She smiled slightly. I wont die. I cant die yet.

There must be another way. Its too dangerous.

Then, do you want thousands, maybe millions of people to suffer? Nadeshiko shook her head. I have to do this, Ryuuren. For the future.

What future? A rebellious flame came over his electric sapphire eyes. Who cares about the future?

I do, said Nadeshiko softly. I want to live as long as I can and see how much I can see before my thread of life runs short.

Dont talk like that! Ryuuren snapped. Were going to find another way to seal the Plague. Youll see. Say yes.

Nadeshiko nodded.

I cant hear you.

YesRyuuren. Nadeshiko turned around, her back to Ryuuren. After we defeat the Plague, theres something I have to tell you.

Ryuuren smiled gently. And I have something to tell you too.

The pair stood atop the hill, watching the white clouds gently lull by, a moment of tranquility in the midst of a dark and turbulent storm soon to come.

******

The porch light was not lit, and Syaoran quietly crept into the Li Mansion, the very house that Li Shulin had built a century and a half ago for the Li headquarters in Japan. After returning from the Fantasy, his mind was sheet blank. He knew that if he saw Sakura waking, he would not be able to leave. Besides, the last time he had seen Sakura in the real world, she had been furious at him. Who knew if she would even want to see him? After all, the Fantasy was the Fantasy. This was the real world. He walked down the dark hallway towards the staircase.

Where were you?

Syaoran nearly jumped as he saw Leiyun standing at the end of the corridor, holding up a candle which cast a ghoulish shadow over his face. His eyes were a steel blue that gleamed in the dark.

T-taking a walk, replied Syaoran.

At this time of the night? Leiyuns thin lips curved slightly. You were never much of a liar, cousin.

You told me to collect all the sealed dark forces, said Syaoran, feeling cold perspiration roll down his neck.

True. Leiyun stepped forward, lifting up Syaorans chin to see into his eyes. So, what new card has the Card Mistress sealed?

Syaoran took out the new card and handed it to Leiyun.

Leiyun held up the candle and read, The Memory. How interesting. We must try it out.

O-on what? asked Syaoran, swallowing hard.

I dont know. Leiyun turned around. Do you have an idea, Jin?

Syaoran had not even felt the presence of the Black Dragon right behind him until a tight grip clenched around his throat and wrist. Wha—

Do you know how much depends on this mission, Li Syaoran? asked Leiyun. The Clan gave you a last chance. Do you know what it means to blow it? They would take your life, Syaoran, and they would do it mercilessly. Thats the kind of family you belong to. You need to be grateful to me. I gave you an opportunity to redeem yourself. And you dont take it seriously? You blow it off for a girl. Youve become weak, Syaoran.

I dont know what youre talking about, said Syaoran in a dull voice.

So, you brought one card back. Leiyuns voice was crisp. Where are the other two new cards? And dont think I didnt realize the Heal is missing as well. The Elders were right—we have been too lenient on you. Maybe you need a little rude awakening to remind you of your place.

Syaoran felt a hollowing punch in his stomach. He struggled against Jinyu. But this was not the Fantasy, after all. His powers were restricted here. He didnt have his magic. Half kicking, half writhing, he was dragged down the steps by Jinyu.

Stop struggling Syaoran, or else wed have to bind you, said Leiyun as they entered a bare room with stone walls.

Im not some dog of the Clan. I stole the Clow for you. I do everything you ask for. Im watched every waking hour of the day, lashed out Syaoran. What more do you want from me? My soul? Do you want me to become a soulless assassin like Jinyu? Or what about you, Leiyun? What have you become? You were different from them. Now, youre just the same. Have you been brainwashed too? Or were you always a part of them, and I was just too young and naïve to see it? He knocked his elbow into Jinyus stomach.

Bind him, said Leiyun.

Syaoran felt a sharp pain as Jinyu wrenched his arms up and ropes twisted around his wrists so tightly that he felt his circulation cut off. Deftly, Jinyu shoved him up against the wall and tied the loose end of the rope around a metal post above his head. He half expected the room to be full of torture equipment but it was completely bare.

So, will you tell me what you were up to today? asked Leiyun. Did you meet your precious little Card Mistress?

Its none of your business.

Oh? You seem to have developed a backbone overnight. What happened to the meek, lifeless Li Syaoran? You see, I dont really care what you do or who you choose to love. Leiyun circled around the room. But when I report back to the Elders, it doesnt sound so good when I say Syaoran neglected all his duties and went off to rescue his precious Card Mistress in la-la-land.

What do they care? Syaoran said through gritted teeth. Theyre sitting back in their mansions without lifting a finger to do anything about the dark forces.

True. Leiyun chuckled coldly. But so long as you are the probationary Chosen One, you are under their orders. If they learn you are not doing your job properly, youll get sent back to Hong Kong. Youll never be able to come back to Japan. In fact, theyll make it so that no one ever hears of you again. Youll simply cease to exist in the Li records.

My name may be wiped off the Li records, but Ill still exist, said Syaoran.

Leiyun narrowed his eyes. Youre very talkative today, Syaoran. Is that an annoying habit you picked up in Japan?

No, I think I picked it up from you, muttered Syaoran, tugging his wrists. His right arm ached—it didnt ache back in the Fantasy. But here, he was still undergoing rehab to regain complete muscle mass.

Leiyun grabbed a fistful of Syaorans hair and yanked up his head. I think I know whats wrong with you today. Youve lost the heart of a warrior. A boy in love becomes weak. But we can fix that problem, cant we? Leiyun held up the Memory with his thumb and forefinger. I know how we can test out this new card.

Syaorans eyes widened. What are you trying to

Drawing out the Five Force Sword, Leiyun chanted, _Raitei shourai_!

A flash of blue lightening consumed Syaorans body, and he screamed out in raw agony.

Oops, sorry. Leiyun smiled. I havent tested out this sword yet, and I wanted to give it a try. Rumors are true—the Five Force Sword seems to magnify any spell immensely. I wonder how a ten year old boy could have managed such a powerful sword. Now let us get to the fun part. Well erase Kinomoto Sakura from your memory. How about that? And you will be able to just focus on your task.

You cant, Syaoran said through gritted teeth. He saw white light in his eyeballs and his head felt fuzzy from being shocked.

Leiyun slammed the card against the flat of the sword. Memory!

A white light wrapped around Syaorans body and he felt a numbing throbbing in his head, as if his skull was getting pierced by a drill. Flashes of a girl with emerald eyes and a brilliant smile, rollerblading under sakura trees, crouching by the harbor in Hong Kong with tears in her eyes, standing on top of the Empire State Building in New York, silhouetted by the moonlight by the Kusakou beach, standing atop a cliff and watching the sunrise at Mount Kumatori.

The crystal clear voice rang in his ear. Li-kunCan I call you Syaoran-kun? Syaoran I wont forget your name Li-san _No Call my name once more. Let me hear your voice again, Sakura._

Frowning, Leiyun lowered the sword. Perhaps it was too much. Syaoran?

For a second, Syaoran, suspended from the wall, gathered his breath. He then rolled his head back and burst out laughing so hard his stomach hurt.

What are you laughing about? Leiyun demanded. Did you lose your mind?

In between gasps, Syaoran said, You think something like that will work on me? I wont ever forget Sakura. Try all you want—youll just make your voice hoarse.

Leiyun frowned and slammed the Five Force Sword into the card again. Erase all memories of that girl from this boys mind.

An electric current rippled down Syaorans bodies. His body was drenched in sweat. He bit his lips so hard that it began to bleed.

That should work now, said Leiyun, glaring at Syaoran. What are you smiling about, you imbecile? She forgot you. Werent you hurt by that? You can do the same to her. This will benefit both of you. You will thank me.

Syaorans amber eyes were shining brighter than ever. Sakura, Sakura, SAKURA!

UGH! Leiyun slammed the sword down again. Memory! Work! He slammed his sword into the card over and over again and white light flared with ice blue engulfed the room. A hand gripped his shoulder.

Leiyun, thats enough.

This card isnt working properly, Jin! Its broken. Ill make it work! cried out Leiyun. Work, Memory, work! Delete time!

Syaoran swayed limply from the rope binding his arms up. In a cracked whisper, he repeated, _Sa__kura_ And his eyes rolled back.

******

Sakura gave her father an extra tight hug when she got home, and he seemed quite relieved to see his daughter bright and cheerful again. He did not know what had lapsed between yesterday and today, but he simply picked up a photo of his lovely wife and murmured, Thank you, Nadeshiko-san.

Its strange, Kero-chan. I thought I spent months, maybe even years inside the Fantasy, said Sakura as she curled into her own little bed with pink cotton sheets. But only a day has lapsed in the real world.

Well, the flow of time is different in different dimensions, replied Kero-chan, glad to have Sakura back.

I sealed the Memory, continued Sakura. I remembered everything. I wont run away anymore, Kero-chan. Even if Syaoran becomes my enemy, I wont run away.

Sakura-chan. Kero-chan gave Sakura a little hug. Im glad youre back.

_I was hurt and sad when you left, I cried tears of sorrow when you abandoned me at the Hong Kong harbor. I screamed out in silent desperation when I remembered the reasons why I forgot you._

_Syaoran, I dont care if it was a dream. I dont care if its only my wishful thinking. I dont want to try to forget you any more. Even if it hurts, Ill try to remember you, because our time together, our six years, is too precious to forget._

Kinomoto Sakura, shut her eyes, and felt a heaviness lift from her heart. A Sakura Card floated down and landed on her lap. She turned it around. On the face was a woman with a sorrowful white mask with tears falling from its eyes. The bottom of the Card read The Despair.

_No more running away. No more despair. Ill remember everything, Syaoran, the good times and the bad, and Ill slowly heal. And one day, I can look back to the past without hurting anymore, and with a nostalgic smile say proudly, I loved Li Syaoran once._

*****************************************************************************************************

**Wish-chan**: (4/1/2009)

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA 2009! We love you!**

I mentioned before that this chapter is probably one of the last originally planned chapters, a plot and card that I wanted to use from the way beginning when I first thought out New Trials. The Fantasy is my favorite card (if you cant tell because Ive used it in multiple chapters now.) Its a fun dark force to work with because it changes for each person and circumstance. Sakuras Memoria is sort of a mess of cultures and people and generations. Miho had a Western fantasy kingdom, elements present in Sakuras Fantasyland too, but Eastern elements were also mixed in. The Fantasy of course plays with many different themes, and I really wanted the chapter to unfold like a fairytale but things got messy pretty quickly. I realized recently that probably the earliest form of the Fantasy was in my one-shot fanfic The Right Choice. I really wanted to touch upon the concept of true name in this chapter. CLAMP has often referred to the notion of true name which is quite popular in many works of fantasy literature. Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles employs it quite frequently, but Ive seen it used also in Hayao Miyazakis works like Spirited Away (after all, he was influenced by Le Guin), and Michael Endes the Neverending Story. I think the most prominent usage is in Ursula Le Guins Earthsea chronicles.

It was really difficult portraying Sakuras memories coming and going within this chapter. Because Sakuras Fantasyland was a place where she wanted to forget everything from the real world, there wasnt anybody from the real world in Memoria. However, you might have recognized a lot of characters and elements from my various specials like the Legacy of the Five Forces and the Kaitou Magician Origins. J I really enjoyed writing about Su-chan again. Because I waited so long to write this chapter, I wonder if I did it justice. Its a chapter I wanted to write for almost 10 years, and when it actually came to writing it, I didnt enjoy writing it as much. Partially because I could probably write a separate novel on what happened in the Fantasy, and I couldnt expand on many elements I wanted to because I didnt want to interrupt the continuum of Arc 4. It was nice to finally be able to write some fluff—though in the end, I guess it didnt amount to much. I know I struggled with how I would portray the sealed form of the Memory and borrowed the idea from Sakura and her feathers of memory in TRC. Lol

Either way, it was a real pain writing about a heroine with partial amnesia, so Im glad Sakura has regained her memory of Syaoan. Im very excited about the next couple chapters. It would be fun to do some serious confrontations between S+S now that the Memory and the Despair are out of the way. Oh dear, but Tomoyo seems to have something up her sleeves again. But Im really excited about the chapters to come. ^_^

Reader feedback is what have kept this fanfic going for a decade, and have been always cherished at Please check out the New Trials Group at .com/group/newtrialsring/ for the latest updates; I also have a new blog at .com/ where you can find the latest updates for New Trials and my random ruminations (and an account of my meeting one of my favorite singers, Utada Hikaru!) Thank you so much for supporting New Trials!


	104. Chapter 62: Designs in Crime

Chapter 62: Designs in Crime

"Sakura-chan, can you do me a favor?" Daidouji Tomoyo said.

The two sixteen year old girls sat in Tomoyo's bedroom. Unlike most girls her age, Tomoyo had a six-room chamber that occupied the entire second-floor east wing of the Daidouji mansion. First was her parlor done in dainty pastel colors and ivory furniture, then her study with her high-tech video-editing equipment, the next her design room, another room was a media room with a private theater system, and yet another compartment was set aside as her walk-in-closet with a whole subsection of her self-designed wardrobe for her best friend Sakura. Tomoyo's bedroom was the size of the entire Kinomoto's upstairs and done up all in lace and silk like a princess' room.

Kinomoto Sakura, sitting crossed legged on the paisley print bed, stared up at her best friend. In all the nine years they had been friends, Tomoyo never had needed Sakura for anything. If there was ever an opportunity for Sakura to repay Tomoyo back for all the times she had been there for her, she would gladly take it. "Of course. What is it, Tomoyo-chan?"

"You know I've been preparing a portfolio for a design contest for some time now," Tomoyo began.

Sakura nodded, feeling rather guilty because she had been so occupied with other thoughts over the past months that she really hadn't noticed what Tomoyo had been up to.

Taking in a deep breath, Tomoyo continued, "Well, I've been selected as one of the five finalists for the Japan Young Designer Contest."

"That's awesome! Congratulations!" exclaimed Sakura. Even Sakura had heard of the Young Designer Contest—it was a launch pad for many innovative young designers held only every three years. Winners of the contest often continued on to very successful careers in the fashion industry. When had Tomoyo been preparing for this contest? Right. There was the time when Sakura had been avoiding everybody at the beginning of the school year. And then Syaoran came back, and Sakura had tried to completely isolate herself from anything that reminded her of him. And then she began spending more time with Eron because he was virtually the only person who would never voluntarily reference Li Syaoran. Guiltily, she squeezed Tomoyo into a big hug.

"Thank you," Tomoyo said, her eyes brimming with gratitude. "I really didn't think I would make it this far, so I haven't told anyone yet I've been selected—you're the first."

"Isn't the contest geared towards students in design school, usually in their twenties?" asked Sakura.

Tomoyo replied, "I checked—there wasn't any restriction set forth in the guidelines and applicants do not have to be design students. It said specifically, 'any aspiring designer under the age of 29 is eligible to enter.' So, I decided to just enter instead of waiting another three years until I'm in university."

"So, what were the requirements?" asked Sakura. "It's an awfully competitive contest, isn't it? All the top designs school students in Japan enter."

"For the preliminary round, they asked for a portfolio with fifteen designs following their specifications. Second round, we had to submit a dress that was displayed at the Piffle Princess shopping plaza and put to popular vote. Third round, there were ten of us left, and we were brought to a studio where we were given 24 hours to design and execute an outfit specified by the judge."

"Hoe-eee! When did you do all of this?" Sakura exclaimed. "When did you even start preparing?"

"I've always wanted to enter the contest ever since I went to the Young Designer Showcase Fashion Show when I was seven," replied Tomoyo. "I picked up the applications over summer vacation and the three rounds happened over the last two months."

"Ah, that's what you've been working on since summer vacation," Sakura exclaimed, recalling how Tomoyo had constantly been sketching at their great-grandfather's house.

"I was doing other stuff too, then," replied Tomoyo. Namely sewing battle outfits that had not been put to use yet. She sighed. There just had not been any decent video opportunities as of late.

"Wow, Tomoyo-chan, you're so amazing." Sakura stared at her best friend in admiration. "While I've been doing nothing, you've become a finalist for such a nationally prestigious contest."

Chuckling slightly, Tomoyo remarked, "I wouldn't quite call fighting against the Dark Ones and protecting the world from chaos nothing."

"So, what do you have to do in the final round?" asked Sakura.

"The five finalists have to put on a runway show with seven themes showcasing their designs from their portfolio," replied Tomoyo. "We will be judged by a panel of guest judges on technique, style and originality."

Sakura's mouth was dropping lower and lower. "It sounds like so much work. When will you make seven whole outfits for a runway show?"

"Actually, it's fourteen—male and female designs," replied Tomoyo. She sighed. "I'm not so confident with the men's line—my specialty is female couture."

"When is the fashion show?" asked Sakura.

"A week before Christmas," replied Tomoyo.

"Hoe! That's not much time at all!" exclaimed Sakura. "What can I do to help you, Tomoyo-chan?"

"I feel bad asking, since it's so busy with finals coming up and Christmastime is always so hectic," said Tomoyo.

Sakura clenched her hands into a fist. "Just ask me. Sewing on beads, lace, ribbons? Shopping for fabric? Cutting patterns? Hemming skirts? I can do it all!"

Tomoyo giggled. Somehow, Sakura had learned more about dressmaking being friends with Tomoyo than she would ever need to know. "Actually, I'm finished with most of the outfits—I just need to do the fittings and some final detailing on my free choice outfit."

Eyes sparkling, Sakura exclaimed, "Tomoyo-chan is so amazing! I can't believe you already made fourteen outfits! Then… what do you need me to do?"

"Oh, that." Tomoyo placed her hand to her cheek, eyes turning into radiant amethyst sparkles. "To be my model of course!"

"HOE!!!"

"I—I can't!" exclaimed Sakura. Tomoyo looked like she was about to cry, so Sakura quickly refuted, "No, I mean, I _want_ to, but I can't model in front of all those people—what if I mess up on such an important contest for you." The Young Designer Runway Contest was an open show that was held in front of hundreds of people in the Metropolitan Auditorium, broadcast on cable TV.

"But you've done professional photo shoots and starred in my Young Director Contest film entry," reminded Tomoyo. "Not to mention the Best Couple Contest…"

"T-that's different," Sakura said. "The photo shoot only had Mike Kant-san, and I could make mistakes and stuff. On the runway, it's a one-shot deal, and if I mess up, I'll be an embarrassment to you, Tomoyo-chan. You should get a professional model, or somebody who is tall and beautiful, who can do your outfits justice. "

"Oh, Sakura-chan. You'll never embarrass me," said Tomoyo. "I designed all the outfits with you in mind, so I can't imagine anyone else wearing them. For me, this contest is very important. I entered the Young Director Contest for fun, without much thought. Also to show the world how cute my darling Sakura-chan is."

"Hoe…"

"I usually do things for entertainment value, because I'm frivolous and silly. Or because I want to please mother and great-grandfather. But this time, I entered the Designer Contest to test myself to see if I can do it."

"Of course you can. Your designs are so lovely!" exclaimed Sakura.

Tomoyo shook her head. "My designs are my own whims—you're nice and wear anything I make for because you're my friend. But in the real world, the fashion industry is a very competitive one. Many talented designers don't make it. And truthfully, my designs are very self-indulgent—they won't work in every day life. Nonetheless, I want to be able to do something for myself. And after I finish this contest, I'm going to confess to Eriol-kun."

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura stared at her friend with new awe. She had never seen such determination behind Tomoyo's eyes before. "I'm so excited for you! Is this the beginning of Daidouji Tomoyo's Love-love Chronicles."

And Tomoyo gave Sakura a strange look. "I know already the answer. I'll confess to him in order to move on."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura. "Eriol-kun will surely return your feelings if you confess to him."

"No, Sakura-chan," said Tomoyo, shaking her head. "Eriol-kun will never be able to return my feelings towards him."

Sakura frowned. "Why, Tomoyo-chan, would you think that? Isn't it you who always said that if you are truthful to that person, everything will work out fine?"

"Eriol-kun has somebody else in his heart," Tomoyo said.

"Who?" demanded Sakura, indignant that anyone would not completely be in love with her darling Tomoyo. Actually, it was difficult to imagine Eriol in love with anyone at all.

"She's the reincarnation of Clow Reed's first and only love."

And Sakura looked up at Tomoyo with suddenly sympathetic emerald eyes. "Mizuki Mika-san."

"Sakura-chan knew about Clow Reed's first love too?" Tomoyo smiled slightly. "Only I didn't know."

"No, I recently met Mika-san. When I was in the Fantasy. And she reminded me very much of someone," replied Sakura. Now it made sense.

Tomoyo's lashes were lowered. "What was she like? Clow Reed's first love?"

"Mika-san was beautiful and kind. Composed and nurturing… like Mizuki-sensei." Sakura shut her eyes. Yes, Mizuki Mika in Memoria had been like a younger Mizuki Kaho. That was what Sakura had felt then. "But she looked like Nakuru-san." Sakura opened her eyes again. She kept thinking inside Memoria that Mika reminded her of Mizuki-sensei and even gave her the same _hanyaan_ feeling she only felt for two people—Yukito-san and Mizuki-sensei. "Mizuki-sensei is Mika-san's reincarnation?"

Tomoyo nodded. So it was true. The girl that resembled Nakuru she had glimpsed in the Fantasy must have been Mizuki Mika. "Miho told me. I should have noticed sooner…"

"How would we have known?" said Sakura heavily. "There is so much we don't know about Clow Reed. But Eriol-kun himself always emphasizes that he is not Clow Reed. You can't give up before you hear an answer from his own lips."

"How could I beat the memory of Clow Reed's first love?" asked Tomoyo with a sad smile. "Mizuki-sensei is the reincarnation of Mizuki Mika. Mizuki Mika soul lies within Mizuki-sensei. I can't stand up to that."

"But Mizuki-sensei is not Mika-san," said Sakura.

"And Eriol-kun is not Clow Reed," replied Tomoyo. "Don't you see, it's a bond I cannot venture to break, that I have no place in at all."

"Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura stepped to her friend and gave her a tight hug. She wished she could tell Tomoyo that everything would work out fine.

"It's all right, Sakura-chan. I'll be all right. After I confess to him, I can really start anew," murmured Tomoyo into Sakura's shoulder. "Remember what you once told me? 'Maybe someday we will find other people who become very important in our lives. But our relationship won't change. We will laugh, cry, and support each other until we marry and grow old, and our children would also grow up to be the best of friends.' Who cares about anyone else? So long as you are my friend, I think I can endure anything."

"It's a promise," Sakura whispered back to her best friend.

******

The hospital was busy as usual come wintertime, and Kinomoto Touya, a first year resident intern, had not had a chance to return home to check on his little sister again ever since her memory of the Brat had returned. If he had a choice, he would watch over her like a hawk. Then again, it had been getting difficult being near his little sister and constantly watching her so subdued. He too had been fifteen the first time he got his heart broken. When Mizuki Kaho, at that time his teacher, left, he had stayed awake at nights wondering what he could have done differently. Slowly, he grew to accept that some things, no matter what you do, are just not meant to be. Time heals, he had always told himself. But though the heart heals, the mind does not forget.

"What are you spacing out in the hallway for?" asked Tsukishiro Yukito, his best friend and fellow resident intern in the pediatric department, placing his head in front of Touya and blinking up with large golden-brown eyes.

"Yuki. Don't scare me like that," said Touya, jumping back.

"So, Sakura has regained her memory of Li Syaoran." Yukito pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I wonder how that will complicate things now."

"I don't know. Kaho says that Li Syaoran went into the Fantasy at the risk of being trapped in there himself in order to bring Sakura back. Why would he do that?"

Yukito blinked. "Are you seriously asking that question?"

"He betrayed Sakura. He stole the Cards from her," said Touya with a crease across his forehead.

"There is a reason for everything," replied Yukito in a far-off tone.

"As Kaho always said," murmured Touya.

"Kaho-san again, is it?" Yukito smiled slightly. _Hitsuzen_. That was what Clow had always told Yue, a century before Mizuki Kaho had ever uttered them to young Kinomoto Touya. "You two seem to get along well lately."

"I never thought that we would really become friends," Touya remarked. "But we have, and I'm glad. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"It has always bothered me." A dark scowl came over his face. "Whether she liked me for who I am, or whether she liked me because I resemble _him_."

Yukito smiled in exasperation. "Who?"

"Clow Reed. I am the son of one half of his reincarnation, after all," said Touya.

'_Why did you choose me?"_ his fifteen-year-old self had once asked her.

'_Because you remind me of someone,_' she had replied in her convoluted way. '_Someone I have not yet met.'_ Back then, he had felt flattered, as if fate had brought them together that one morning at Tsukimine Shrine. If only he knew then of the existence of Clow Reed.

"What a silly thought, To-ya! She loved you because you are you," stated Nakuru, jumping out of the supply closet and wrapping her arms around Touya's neck. "Who wouldn't?"

"Nurse Nakuru-san, please conduct yourself appropriately—this is a hospital," said Touya even more stiffly than usual, embarrassed at having his intimate thoughts overheard by the likes of Nakuru.

Akizuki Nakuru jumped off his back and swung around to face him, her long auburn hair fanning around her. She adjusted her white nurse cap and tilted her head up close to Touya's face. "You hate thinking that you were just a replacement of Clow Reed to her, don't you? You have similar eyes and the same jet-black hair as Clow. And that uncanny ability to sense the supernatural. But otherwise, you're as different as night and day from him. If she was not Mizuki Mika's reincarnation, she might have truly loved you and only you."

"Mizuki Mika? Who is that?" Touya scowled, debating whether to block out Nakuru or whether she actually had a point she wanted to make.

"Ask him." Nakuru nodded her head at Yukito. "He should know better."

"Yue, what is that _thing_ talking about?" asked Touya, not looking into Yukito's eyes.

"Mizuki Mika. Lord Edward C. Reed's first and love," replied Yukito shortly.

"Who the heck is Lord Edward C. Reed?" Touya demanded. Edward C. Reed. C. Reed. He choked. "Clow Reed?"

"That was his given name, isn't it? I've heard stories about Clow Reed's one true love who died when she was just sixteen," stated Jingmei in a squeaky voice, poking her head out from behind a pillar. "Is it true that he sold his heart to the devil to get her back?"

"Li-sensei!" exclaimed Touya, realizing that Li Jingmei had also popped out of seemingly nowhere. "What are you doing here, sneaking up like that?"

"Sorry, you were having such an interesting conversation, and I didn't want to interrupt," said Jingmei, pushing up her glasses up her nose. "And it's not like we need to all pretend that we're all strangers or anything. I mean, granted I am not much involved in the main Li Clan Council affairs because I'm a doctor by profession, I am a Li and a descendant of Clow Reed's mother's side of the family, as you all probably know."

"Yes, we know," muttered Touya darkly.

"Then I guess you already know that we're not human," stated Nakuru, turning to the annoying female-doctor and wrapping her arms around Yukito's torso. "Tsukishiro-sensei and me." With a mischievous smile, she added, "In fact, I'm not even a female."

"Of course you are!" stated Jingmei indignantly. "You're wearing a female nurse's uniform."

Nakuru gloated. "Appearances can be deceiving. And your precious Tsukishiro-sensei is not technically 'male' either."

Now, Jingmei was in a state of inner turmoil. Her dream prince Tsukishiro Yukito was not human and not even a man? True, he was too beautiful to be human, but what was he if he was not a human? An angel? Suddenly, she had the image of a Yukito-san sheathed in white with pure white feather wings and long silvery hair. She drooled.

"Shut up, Nakuru—you're just putting ideas into her head," said Touya. "Now, somebody just finish the story about this mysterious Mizuki Mika and Clow Reed."

"There is no story," said Yukito in Yue's chill voice. "She died when she was just a girl, and Clow Reed never got over it. Though it all happened long before any of us came into existence. And he never showed any emotion to us."

"Us?" Jingmei asked.

"Cerberus and me," replied Yukito.

"Cerberus?" Jingmei's eyes widened. "By any chance, you do not happen to be the great Yue-sama, Guardian of the Moon and Clow Reed's most trusted companion?" She circled around Yukito. "I've seen paintings of you by Clan artists—an angelic figure with great white wings with a face more beautiful than the moon. Where do you hide your wings? Can I see it? Oh, wait till I tell Fanren about this—"

Touya guffawed then cleared his throat. "Well, if you will all excuse me, I have clinic duty." He walked off despite Yukito's desperate silent pleas to save him.

Even way down the hall, Touya heard Jingmei squealing, "Can you really fly, Yue-san? Was it really true you and Clow Reed were lovers? Do you still love him?"

And Nakuru wasn't helping as she added comments like, "Oh, in his real form, he's really mean and cold; this niceness is all just a façade—and he has long silver hair, longer than anyone else's in this century and last, and he doesn't wear shoes and has funny long toes!"

******

Touya and Yukito had the evening off, and Touya parked his care in front of the driveway to the Kinomoto residence. As they entered the hose, they smelled burnt curry, surely Sakura's concoction.

Yukito carried a box from the cake shop across the street from the hospital, but he was in a foul mood.

"Come on Yuki, are you still mad at me for leaving you alone with Nakuru and Li Jingmei-sensei?" asked Touya.

"I'm not mad," replied Yukito shortly.

"Onii-chan! Yukito-san!" Sakura exclaimed, running out of the kitchen with a ladle in her hand and a yellow apron with a teddy bear in the front. "You're back! Hurry come in. Outo-san is returning any minute."

"What is the celebration for?" asked Yukito. He smiled softly. It was good to have his Mistress back to her usual _genki_ self. She would never return to that same, cute ten year old girl he had first met, but in the sixteen year old girl standing in front of him were glimmers of the bright-eyed, laughing Sakura he always cherished in his memory. Even if it was painful, perhaps it was better for her to remember Li Syaoran. Because that gave her fuel to continue to live on.

"Onii-chan didn't tell you, Yukito-san?" Sakura gave her brother a foul look. "Otou-san's book is finally getting published!"

They heard the car drive up to road and the engine come to a halt.

"Shh… Turn off the lights," said Sakura.

Kinomoto Fujitaka walked into the doorway. "Sakura-san? Touya-san? Where are you? Why are all the lights off—"

The lights came on and party poppers cracked. Confetti of all colors showered down on Fujitaka.

"Congratulations outo-san!" exclaimed Sakura, clapping in delight.

"Congratulations!" said Yukito, smiling and taking out the fruit cake he had bought from the local bakery.

"Thank you everybody!" said Kinomoto Fujitaka bashfully. "You didn't have to all gather like this. Touya-san, I know you're busy at the hospital."

"Of course we have to celebrate, Father," said Touya. He knew that his father had been trying to publish a book on the transformation of alchemy through civilization and its impact on culture and society for the past decade. Since their father had been recently tenured and his lectures for archeology seminars had been popular, a publisher had expressed interest in a book—if it was successful, they would request for more books.

"I never thought I would be publishing a book elaborating on my doctorate dissertation," said Kinomoto Fujitaka. "It's still hard to believe that my work really is going to be published and will be sold in bookstores."

"I told everyone at school," said Sakura. Since her father had given guest lectures at school several times in elementary school, he was popular amongst her peers. Though Sakura did not know a lot about her father's specialty, she was immensely proud of her father nonetheless. She knew it had been a lifelong dream for him to publish his research and while Sakura was not much of a scholar, she knew what it meant in the academic arena to be a published professor. Turning to the picture of her mother, today wearing her high school sailor uniform, Sakura grinned. _Okaa-san, are you proud of otou-san too?_

******

With Christmas just around the bend and students exhausted from schoolwork, the Young Designer Fashion Show was just the kind of distraction the students of Seijou High Class 1-2 needed.

"Tomoyo-chan, who will you use as your male model?" asked Naoko, flipping through Tomoyo's sketchbook. "These dresses will look adorable on Sakura-chan."

Sakura blushed. "Hoe-e… I don't know if I can do justice to Tomoyo-chan's designs."

Chiharu scanned the boys in the classroom. "The tallest boys in the freshmen year are Eriol-kun and Takashi. You definitely can't use Takashi for obvious reasons. Eriol-kun is very handsome. But I just can't picture him on the runway."

Naoko nodded. "He will look odd posing on stage. On the other hand, Eron-kun is very handsome too. And he looks really good with Sakura-chan. After all, they _are_ going out. He'll look beautiful on the runway."

"Actually, he was one of my choices, but he said he's not interested," replied Tomoyo with a sigh. "His frame doesn't exactly fit the samples though, anyway. I need someone slightly taller with broader shoulders. I should probably have found a model before making the clothes."

"That leaves you with Takashi or Eriol-kun then," said Chiharu. "Unless you want to go with an upperclassmen. Maybe we should hold auditions."

"Great idea!" cried out Naoko, glasses glinting.

"What about Aki-kun?" asked Rika, looking up as their class president walked in with stacks of the Seijou newspaper to distribute to the class.

"I forgot about Aki-kun," Naoko said. "He's tall and has a muscular build since he's a basketball player. He's no Li Syaoran, but I guess he'll do—"

And Chiharu kicked Naoko under the table, sending her warning glares. Li Syaoran was still a tabooed topic in front of Sakura.

Tomoyo sized Aki with her eyes and seemed more cheery than before. "Aki-kun!" She ran up to him. "I know this is a big favor to ask of you, but can you be my male model for Young Designer Contest? You will fit my clothes perfectly and it will be an honor if you can wear them."

Aki blinked. "Y-you're asking m-me?"

"You have the right confidence and coordination. And Sakura-chan will feel comfortable on stage with you rather than a stranger," said Tomoyo. "And you've done CM work before."

"Umm… I was just an extra on my sister's set, but…" Aki stroked his head sheepishly. "I mean, I don't want to mess up such an important event for you. Have you even tried asking Kai-kun, I mean senpai? He's very confident on stage and probably has the sort of charisma you need for a fashion show."

"You know, Aki-kun has a point," stated Chiharu. "Kai-kun would be perfect as well."

"Don't bother asking him. He's been missing school for the past week," stated Meilin from her seat, arms folded across her chest.

"Oh? I wonder if Kai-kun's reverting back to his old ways," remarked Sakura. "Last week, he came to school with his hair spiked up as usual."

"He was wearing sunglasses indoors too," added Risa.

"His good-boy act was not bound to last," remarked Chiharu, shaking her head.

"Well, that decides it. Aki-kun, you'll do it, right!" Naoko exclaimed. "Perfect. We need to measure you and see if we need any alterations." Naoko had assigned herself to be Tomoyo's manager for the contest, and with Sakura and Aki as models, everything was set.

******

At Kinhoshi Hospital, Kinomoto Touya had a reputation for being as notoriously cranky as Yukito was sunny-natured. He had been in an exceptionally foul mood ever since Nakuru had become a nurse at the hospital. Or more specifically, he had been in a wretched state of crabbiness since Li Syaoran had returned from Hong Kong. More importantly, it concerned him that Sakura and Syaoran were at odds with each other. Not that he cared particularly what Li Syaoran thought or did. However, he did not like to see Sakura hold so much anger within. Out of anybody, his sister was a loving person by nature. By occupation, Touya worked in the hospital and saw many bleak sights of misery and distress every day. He saw the mental and emotional plight of human beings, the deteriorating of the physical body and the ever looming face of death. But Sakura, his Sakura's vision of the world was yet filled with rainbows after rainfall and sheer brilliance like a strobe of light coming out of a dark tunnel, a vision Touya could hope to perhaps vicariously get a glimpse of through his little sister's eyes. Thus, Touya disdained anyone who would dare taint his little sister's innocence and tarnish her shimmering, sheltered world.

Perhaps the one person at the hospital that Dr. Kinomoto Touya showed the gentle side that he usually only showed his family and Yukito was Ishikawa Nina. Yukito figured it was because Touya was reminded of little Sakura growing up without a mother. Except, it didn't seem like Nina was orphaned but rather, her parents seemed to have abandoned her in the hospital. They sent Nina truckloads of toys and clothes. But they never came to see her.

"There's a rumor amongst the nurses that she's the daughter of the actress Ishikawa Nanase," whispered Nakuru to Touya and Yukito. "We figure her father must be some sort of big-shot—or else, why would it be all hushed up? Maybe he's another actor. Or a politician. It's pretty clear she's the product of an extramarital affair. Hence, they need to keep the child hidden."

Touya sighed. "If you nurses have that much spare time to gossip about some child's parents, spend that much more time checking patient charts and making sure their needs are met."

"I've also heard rumors that she's Kinomoto Fujishika's illegitimate daughter," stated Nakuru, unfazed. "That would make her your cousin. Is that why you pay so much attention to that little brat?"

Finally brushing off Nakuru, Touya walked alone towards the doctors' lounge from the children's ward—it was not his specialty but he spent his spare time there either because of Yukito or Nina. By nature, Yukito was kind to children, and he was popular in the pediatrician ward to both children and adults alike. What puzzled Touya was Mizuki Kai's consistent attention to little Nina. Touya had pinned Kai as the type of person who did not associate with people who were not beneficial to him. While Touya could see why Mizuki Kai might be interested in Nina, he still could not figure out Kai's motives.

And speaking of another person he could not figure out the motives, of, there stood Li Syaoran, as gloomy and sulky as ever.

"What're you doing here?" asked Touya curtly to the younger boy who was lingering by the doctors' lounge.

"Waiting for Li Jingmei-sensei," replied Syaoran.

"My sister's memory has returned," remarked Touya.

"So I heard."

"Don't pretend like you don't know. You're the one who went into the Fantasy to bring her back. Why did you do that?"

"Are there any secrets anymore?" muttered Syaoran. How did Touya know about this anyway? Wait, of course. Mizuki-sensei. The other day, when he had left the Hiiragizawa residence, he had seen Mizuki Kaho at the doorway. She had stared at him with those mysterious golden eyes of hers that he so disliked. "_It's been a long time, Li-kun_," she had said with a sad smile, as if she was pitying him. He had not responded to her. Syaoran's distrust of the woman had not diminished over the years.

Touya peered at the boy with narrowed blue eyes. "Do you want her forgiveness? What do you want, Li Syaoran?"

"You actually know my name." Syaoran almost preferred being called "Brat" by Touya. That meant everything was normal.

"Do you know how long I had to live with hearing 'Syaoran-kun' this, 'Syaoran-kun' that?" Touya rolled his eyes.

Syaoran almost chuckled. "Humph… all I ever heard was 'onii-chan is such an ogre,' and 'onii-chan is so mean—I'm growing to grow taller than him and stomp on him.' What's your real name again?"

"You brat. Just answer my question."

"Isn't Chang Eron her boyfriend now? Go bother him. Isn't that your joy in life? Making any guy near your sister miserable?"

"He's too smart. It's more fun making you suffer," replied Touya with a sadistic half-chuckle.

"Once in a while, you remind me very strongly how you are the son of Clow Reed's half-reincarnation," remarked Syaoran.

A sudden, wry smile came over Touya's lips. "You don't have to remind me. You know, now that her memory is back, sooner or later she's going to find out about the power transfer."

"So what? What do you want me to do? Tell her?" was the boy's sullen reply.

"I don't know," replied Touya. "You know, probably just as much as Sakura was distressed when you disappeared (which in itself I do not want to admit), I was glad to learn you left. I wished that you had gone far away and were to never to return again. Then, then we would have eventually forgotten about you. But also, I would have been eternally in your debt for saving Sakura's life. For all it's worth, I am glad you've returned and done the things you did. Because you stole Sakura's Cards, I no longer have to feel in debt to you."

"You were never in debt to me in the first place," replied Syaoran slowly. "It was a choice I made for my sake—not your sake, not her sake, but for my own sake."

"And still, you do not regret that choice you made then?" asked Touya.

Syaoran met Touya straight in the eye. "No."

"I don't care about why you left. What I want to know is why you returned, and why you stole the Sakura Cards. They're no use to the Li Clan so long as Sakura remains their mistress by contract. Not that I know anything about magical contracts." Touya paused, gazing at the younger boy's expressionless face. "They're even more useless to you since you don't have your powers. Yet, why did you steal them?"

"I merely followed orders," replied Syaoran, staring at the ground.

"You know, for the past half year, I've been researching on the circumstances of the transfer of magic. Even Clow Reed's library does not have much information on it," stated Touya. "In fact, in the magical annals over the past millennium, you are the first recorded case where one individual has successfully transferred his powers to another individual at the brink of death."

"Didn't you transfer your powers to Yue years ago?" asked Syaoran.

"First of all, Yue is not technically a human being. He is a simulacrum of a human with a conscience and a soul," replied Touya. "Secondly, he was fading away, not dying, because Sakura's powers then were not sufficient to support both Yue and Cerberus. However, my powers returned once Sakura's powers grew exponentially, and Yue no longer needed my support. This made me think about under what circumstance you will be able to regain your powers. If Sakura regains her powers, then you by default would regain yours."

"It's impossible," said Syaoran. "At the time I yielded my powers to her, she had completely burned through her powers in order to seal the Plague and had also cut into her life line. If she had anything left in her, her powers might have been able to regenerate, but of course then, she would not have been able to overpower the Plague. She fully knew the consequences of overreaching her limits. Yet she did it."

"If her powers don't return naturally, there are two other options for you to regain your powers. Sakura can die." Touya shuddered as he uttered those words. "Or you can gain powers though another external source, whether it's another person or something else all together."

Syaoran was already too aware of his limited possibilities as he had discussed with Li Renshu, the Great Elder. He had already grown to accept that he may live the rest of his life without magic. "Since when were you so concerned about me regaining my powers? Or is there some other ulterior motive to this? What you are more concerned about is if there are any chances of Sakura's power returning, isn't it?"

"You're right. It is slightly disturbing to find your presence in my house at all times," replied Touya. "It's like there's a like a ghost of you lurking around her all the time. It disgusts me, and yet, she is still my sister. But more importantly—" Touya paused and stared at Syaoran. "And suddenly, everything all makes sense."

"What does?" asked Syaoran glumly.

"Time will tell the truth," replied Touya. "You know, it might be better if you tell her yourself about what you did rather than her finding out from another source and creating more misunderstanding."

"I really have enough on my mind without you meddling," said Syaoran, frustrated that out of all people, he had to bump into Sakura's brother, and even more disturbed that Kinomoto Touya, who for as long as he remembered had despised him, suddenly stared upon him with pity.

"Maybe you should switch hospitals or get treated at home then," replied Touya curtly.

"Good idea." Syaoran ran his hand over his hair in frustration. Where was Jingmei?

"Hey, you, what's wrong with your wrists?" said Touya grabbing hold of Syaoran's arms. "It looks like… rope burns."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "My skin had an allergic reaction to these new wrists bands I got."

"Heh. For a second, I thought your crazy clan people were keeping you locked up in the basement dungeon, all chained up or something," said Touya.

Syaoran grinned. "I don't know what sort of crazy fantasies you indulge in, but…"

Touya knuckled him on the head. "You little brat."

Nakuru popped her head out from the wall and cackled mercilessly. "Nice one, Syaoran. Ten points to the Li-boy!"

"Oh no… I never thought Touya was like that." Yukito stated, hands over mouth. "Into S&M."

Jingmei pushed her glasses up her nose. "Well, Kinomoto-sensei does seem sort of the sadistic, domineering types…"

"I'm leaving!" Touya shouted. "I have to shadow an important surgery."

Jingmei, Nakuru and Yukito all laughed out loud, eliciting stares from nurses and patients passing by. Even Syaoran managed to muster a half-grin before following Jingmei into her office.

******

Despite everyone's busy schedules, Tomoyo's friends managed to find time to gather after school to practice for the fashion show. Somehow, Tomoyo's fashion show had become a major class project. Naoko had self-designated herself as manager and her leadership skills were much appreciated by Tomoyo. Rika and Chiharu volunteered to help out backstage with hair, makeup and dressing. Yamazaki Takashi by default had been assigned as errand-boy, carrying all the clothes, DJing the soundtrack for the catwalk and pretending to be the MC (when Chiharu was not telling him to shut up). And of course, Sakura and Aki were models. Aki of the two had taken modeling to heart and had taken a strict regiment of a low-carbohydrate diet and even borrowed his sister's facial creams on the sly. Meilin stopped by every so often to scold people who were not doing their jobs properly (mainly Sakura), and Miho came along with her little junior high entourage who seemed to have a crush on MVP basketball player Akagi Aki. Eron seemed mildly amused by the whole affair and highly skeptical of Sakura's ability to model and very relieved that he had not been coerced to take part in the whole chaos. He did not look too pleased, however, when he learned that one of the categories for the contest was "swimwear."

"Aki-kun, you are fabulous!" squealed Naoko as Aki walked down the room, posed and then walked back. "Where did you learn to walk like a professional model?"

"My sister used to model a bit in between her acting gigs when she got started," replied Aki. "I used to help her practice at home."

"Sakura-chan, why can't you be more like Aki-kun?" sighed Naoko. She slammed a fist into her left palm. "Bam, bam, bam pose at the end. Like that. And now, swirl around gracefully. No!!! Don't wobble." Naoko pressed her forehead into her hands. How could someone who could be so graceful in gymnastics be so clumsy?

"Hoe-e!" wailed Sakura. "Let me try it again." Though she had excellent athletic coordination, something about walking in a straight line in high heels was beyond her line of expertise. Having to walk and pose with all eyes on her and try to do Tomoyo's clothes credit was very nerve-wracking.

"Sakura-chan. It's okay to relax!" called out Tomoyo. While Tomoyo had no doubt Sakura would pull together at the end, she was slightly concerned that Sakura seemed like a wooden soldier on stage. Well, she had been like that with the Star-Crossed rehearsals and didn't get her act together until performance night. And Syaoran had been twice as bad.

"Again!" Naoko called out, and Takashi turned on the stereo. Music blared on. "Put the book on your head. Chin up! Walk in a straight line! No, Sakura-chan, you're walking too slowly. Keep pace with Aki-kun. Aki-kun, fabulous!"

There was tittering outside the gymnasium, where a crowd had gathered to watch. Rika and Chiharu groaned. They could see that Sakura was trying so hard for Tomoyo's sake that she was as stiff as a board.

******

Sakura was surprised to return home in the evening after school to find that the lights were turned off in the living room. She yawned from sheer exhaustion; her ankles were swollen from all the walking in high heels. Her father's car was parked outside, meaning he must have returned already. But the kitchen was dark, even though it had been her father's turn to cook. Her brother's shoes were in the front, meaning he was home. Quickly, she made her way upstairs. The master bedroom door was shut. She rushed into her brother's room. Touya sat at his desk grimly.

"Did something happen?" asked Sakura her brother. He was supposed to be at the hospital.

"Otou-san. His book is no longer going to be published," said Touya shortly.

"What do you mean? I thought that the contract were already signed. The cover, the print, everything was already decided upon. Otou-san was supposed to start promotion for the books soon," said Sakura.

"Well, that's all been canceled," Touya said.

"Why all of a sudden?" Sakura's brows furrowed down. "Why did the publishers change their mind? They didn't like the book. Was there some problem?"

"No, the book was wonderful. All of otou-san's peer readers gave it rave reviews. There were talks about the book having a possibility to become a bestseller—which is rare for a nonfiction academic book."

"Then why?"

"It's the publisher. Or more importantly, the owner of Kodansha," replied Touya.

"The owner of Kodansha Publishing?" repeated Sakura.

"Yes, it's an imprint of the Hoshi Enterprise," Touya said.

"Then grandfather…"

"Or maybe Fujishika-san." Touya narrowed his eyes. "How much do you know about otou-san's family background?"

"Enough," replied Sakura. "But why would our grandfather do something like that to our father? After all this time."

"I don't know," replied Touya. "People tend to hold grudges for a long time. You remember we saw him at the Halloween masquerade. He invited us and ignores us for the entire evening. That's how people in that society are. We are like puppets."

"So that's how Syaoran always feels," murmured Sakura, suddenly thinking of the overbearing Li Clan and the Council of Elders.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, onii-chan," replied Sakura, her eyes already blazing. "So, basically, if we can convince ojii-san to let otou-san publish his book, the publishers will print the book again?"

"I suppose so—wait, Kaijou—what are you plotting?"

"Nothing!" replied Sakura, dashing upstairs with an impish glint in her eyes.

"Don't do anything silly—you don't know what you're dealing with!" called out Touya.

"Don't worry, 'nii-chan!" called out Sakura.

******

It was a bright, sunny afternoon and Sakura, still dressed in her school uniform, hopped on the bus to Eitoukou as soon as school ended—she had to skip gymnastics practice today. She felt a strange pang as she passed Eitoukou Academy. But today, she had more important things on mind.

"Young lady, where do you think you are going?" demanded a guard.

The Kinomoto estate was perhaps the largest house Sakura had seen in Japan, though it was not as vast as the Li Headquarters in Hong Kong. However, Sakura was aware that Kinomoto Fujishika had property in Kyoto and Sapporo as well. Feet planted on the ground, Sakura stared up at the iron-cast gates. This was the second time she had come to the Kinomoto estate. She had tried to sneak in the first time, but this time, she did not have the proper Sakura Cards to assist her.

"I am here to see Kinomoto Fujishinto-sama," called out Sakura, chin up.

"And who may you be?" asked the guard.

"His granddaughter," replied Sakura.

The guard burst out laughing. "Do you think that will work on me? Fujishinto-sama does not have any granddaughters."

"I am the daughter of Kinomoto Fujitaka," replied Sakura.

"Who the heck is Kinomoto Fujitaka?" the guard asked.

A second, more elderly guard smacked the younger man on the head. "Idiot, he's Fujishinto-sama's second son."

"You mean the one who left home when he was eighteen?" whispered the first guard. "Either way, wasn't he disowned?"

Sakura's placed her hands on her hips and glared at the guards and showed an uncanny resemblance to her deceased grandmother for a brief second. "You will let me in, or let me talk to Mori-san."

"How do you know the Head of Staff, Mori-san?" demanded the guard.

Sakura smiled sweetly. "She'll be very angry if she learns that you turned me away, so please let me in, and I will not report this to her." All the time she spent with Syaoran had made her an expert at empty threats, it seemed.

"Give the main house a call," said the older guard. After the younger guard made a brief phone call, he nodded.

"Put in a good word about me to Mori-san," said the younger guard. The iron gates swung open. "She's waiting at the front door."

"We might get in trouble," said the older guard with a frown.

"Mori-san will take care of her—it's not our problem," said the younger guard with a shrug. He watched Sakura walk up towards the main mansion. How wonderful duty would be if such a cute young lady lived in the house instead of some stodgy old men.

Sakura barely walked up the white marble steps to the front door when the wooden doors swung open and a wizened old lady tottered up to the front steps. "Welcome, Sakura-ojou-sama!"

"Mori-san!" exclaimed Sakura, bowing her head. "It's been a long time."

"Far too long. Come on in, come on in," said Mori, taking Sakura by the arm and pushing her along.

Once they were inside, Mori lead Sakura to the parlor and brought her some fragrant Earl Grey tea and biscuits.

"Now, tell me, what brings you here today?" asked Mori, taking a seat across from Sakura.

Sakura sipped on the tea. "I need to speak with Grandfather."

"May I ask regarding what?" asked Mori, watching Sakura with her black eyes.

"I've heard that Grandfather was involved in canceling my father's publishing deal. I just want to ask him to restore the deal," replied Sakura, staring at the rose-print on the bottom of the tea cup.

Mori clucked. "That old man. He's been impossible to deal with recently. He's been doing better too, ever since your visit last year. But over recent months, he's turned into an absolute fiend. Ever since he recovered from his stroke, he's been a nightmare. He fired half the household staff over the course of a month, and it's impossible to hire a new cook with his temper. He thinks he's some sort of king or royalty of some sorts. Of course the Kinomoto family did come from a daimyo line that dates back from the Heian era. Nonetheless, nobody has the courage to stand up to Fujishinto-sama anymore. If the old lady of the house is still here… or Fujiko or Fujitaka-sama…" Mori heaved a long sigh.

"I'll go speak to him," said Sakura.

"I don't know if he'll see you," Mori said. "But I'll announce to him you're here. Come along. I will lead you to his study."

Mori entered Fujishinto's study and came out a few minutes later, lips pursed and face pale. "He will call you in a few minutes, Sakura-ojou-san. I will have to attend to some duties. However, I wish you the best—that old geezer is impossible to reason with anymore. But maybe you'll have some say. After all, you do bear an uncanny resemblance to Fujiko."

"Thank you, Mori-san," said Sakura, pressing her hand on the old housekeeper who had shared so much about her father's past to her last summer, when she had visited this house. That time, she had been with Syaoran, that one crazy summer they had somehow been meddled in Kaitou Magician's affairs and then thrown into the Best Couple Contest. Sighing, Sakura leaned against the wall, watching Mori walk down the hall, muttering and grumbling to herself. It occurred to her that Mori-san looked older than she had a year ago.

After waiting in the hallway for a few minutes, Sakura cracked the door open and peeked through the door. Her grandfather was sitting at the head of a marble-topped wood table, looking grave as he faced another guest. Kinomoto Fujishinto seemed older, grayer than he had last summer. She had heard another voice in the room. Who was he speaking to? Sakura craned her neck further. To her surprise, she saw none other than Li Syaoran inside, sitting on a mahogany chair facing Kinomoto Fujishinto. She almost did not recognize Syaoran, who was wearing a crisp gray pinstripe suit with a sky-blue collared shirt and a maroon silk tie. It was the first time she had seen him dressed up in business attire. He seemed so different, so distant. Not like her once-ally in capturing the dark forces, but like a grown up in a different world. The last time she had met him, on a rainy day after she had regained her memories, she had told him she despised him. She briefly recalled a brown-haired figure mounted on a black stallion in an earth-tone tunic and a deep indigo cape, then shook her head to rid herself of that image, a mere figment of her imagination left from her ventures in the Fantasyland. The Fantasy didn't count, anyway.

Though Sakura thought that eavesdropping was wrong, she could not help but press her ears against the crack of the door.

"Welcome, Li-san. We meet again. You have grown quite a bit," said Kinomoto Fujishinto.

"Greetings to you, Kinomoto-san," said Syaoran. "I apologize for not greeting you properly at the Halloween Masquerade you hosted. It was difficult to find a moment with you as you had so many guests seeking to greet you."

"We received the Chardonnay from the Li Clan. I thank you very much," said Kinomoto Fujishinto. "I trust Li Wutai-san is doing well."

"He is," replied Syaoran. "And he sends his greetings."

It was odd to hear Syaoran speak so formally. _But that's what being the Chosen One entails, I suppose,_ thought Sakura. What was more shocking was the revelation that Syaoran had been at the Halloween Masquerade. When? Had he been masked? Had he seen her? And Sakura sank down to her knees. Of course. It must have been him. The nameless masked boy dressed as Kaitou Magician that she had danced with.

"So, what brings you here today, Li Syaoran-san?" said Fujishinto, folding his wrinkled hands in front of him. "Does Li Wutai-san agree to sign Project Emerald?"

Sakura cracked the door open further so that she could hear better and then lost balance, toppling into the room.

Both Fujishinto and Syaoran looked up and stared at her. Sakura picked herself off the floor, running her hand over her hair sheepishly.

"Ojii-sama," stuttered Sakura.

"Kinomoto Sakura." Fujishinto stared at his granddaughter with narrowed eyes. "I have lots of surprising visitors today."

"Ah, well, I apologize for interrupting… I'll step outside and come back later," stammered Sakura, trying her best not to meet Syaoran's eyes. Why, oh why did Syaoran have to be here out of all the places in Japan?

"Well, if you excuse me, Kinomoto-san, it seems you have another appointment. I will convey our meeting to the Elders and come back at a later date as to continue our conversation then," said Syaoran, standing up from the chair and bowing. He took no notice of her whatsoever.

It was strange hearing Syaoran speaking so formally, it was strange seeing him wearing a suit. It was even stranger having him completely ignore her like this. Sakura had the childish impulse to stick out her tongue at him. Instead, she stared straight ahead as he walked past her then walked out of the door, not glancing at her once.

When the door clicked behind her, Sakura walked up to her grandfather's desk and bowed her head. "I am sorry for intruding without any notice.

"And what brings me the pleasure of having you visit me?" said Fujishinto, wrinkled hands folded in front of him.

"I realize it's rude of me to show up like this, and I understand that it may not really be my place to say this. However, he is your son, and I really don't think he deserves this. I know with your influence, you can easily restore it, and…"

"I do not have all day," Fujishinto stated curtly. "State what you need."

"Please restore otou-san's publishing contract," Sakura blurted out.

"Unfortunately, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I beg you. It's been otou-san's dreams for years. The book is really good. I don't even like to read textbooks, and I read it all." Sakura opened her bag and drew out a thick manuscript and placed it on Fujishinto's desk. "Please try reading the book. It's written beautifully—and it's very accessible to people who do not even know anything about archeology and ancient relics."

Fujishinto stared down at the stack of paper disdainfully. "I'm sorry, Sakura, but what that useless son of mine does has no bearing upon me whatsoever. I do not care who he associates with or what he chooses to do in his spare time. I would appreciate it if you don't bother me about such trivial matters anymore."

"He's your son. He cares for you deeply. Why can't you accept him?" demanded Sakura. "I grew up not even knowing I had grandfathers on both sides of my family. I always figured there must be a reason why you cannot accept back otou-san after all these years. What has he done that is so wrong to you?"

"He betrayed my trust, Sakura. You are yet young and do not have children. But do you know what it feelings like when the one you love and trust the most, one of your own sweat and blood turns his back on you? I never turned away Fujitaka. He chose to leave me. He could have returned any time, but he never, not once, came to apologize to me for his sins against his father. He never contacted me, never came to visit. I waited and waited but my son never came."

The lines on Fujishinto's face had hardened with age, his countenance cold and stern. Yet, Sakura thought her grandfather's eyes held that same sort of bitter sorrow that she had glimpsed in her great-grandfather Amamiya Masahiko's eyes. With old age came about a sort of relentless stubbornness, it seemed. "But perhaps if you forgive him first, he would then be able to apologize."

Fujishinto shook his head. "In my days, young women were taught to be polite and know their position. Nowadays, youth talk back and think they know more than adults."

"Or perhaps, you've just grown too proud and stubborn to listen to what is the truth. Otou-san never stopped caring for you, I know that. But you're afraid to accept him and can't stand him being happy or successful because that would prove that you were wrong. You wanted him to fail so that he would return to you and you could gloat and say that you were right, that your way is the only correct way to live." Sakura was surprised at the words that escaped her lips but could not stop now. She realized that she was hot and frustrated—perhaps it was the aftereffect of seeing Syaoran a while ago. "You're just bitter because otou-san found everything he wanted to in life while you are still trapped here with people who fear you more than love you, with all the material things you could desire but no one to share it with—"

"Enough!" Fujishinto stamped his cane down on the floor. "Enough with your insolent mouth, young lady. I see you give your father great credit. Did he send you here to aggravate me? What does he want—more money? Well, such impertinence will not be tolerated in this house. Guards, come and take this girl away!"

"I'm not done talking!" shouted Sakura, struggling against the man in a black suit and sunglasses that grabbed her arms. "Please listen to me, grandfather. I apologize if my words angered you. But it's not my father's fault—I came here all on my own. Please, leave him alone at the very least if you don't want to make amends with him. My father worked so hard—you have no right to take away his dreams away just because of your old grudge—"

Sakura's voice was silenced as the guard clamped his hand over her mouth. He forcefully dragged her out of the room and wouldn't even let her go once they were out in the hallway. Instead, he pushed her along down the corridor.

"Let me go!" screamed Sakura. "Where are you taking me?"

"Sorry, orders to keep you detained until further orders," replied the guard as he tossed her into the end bedroom and then slammed the door shut. Sakura heard the locks click.

"Don't you dare lock me in here!" cried out Sakura, pounding her fist on the door.

She tried the brass handles of the room and pushed her shoulders against the doors. It was fast shut and did not budge. There was no window in the bedroom, which was decorated lushly in gold-gilded ivory furniture and ash-rose tapestry. Her eyes flitted towards the ivory wood chair—perhaps she could use that to bash the door open, worst case scenario. Since she no longer had the majority of her Cards, she was helpless, and there always remained the problem of escaping out of the estate unseen.

When she was finally exhausted from pounding on the door, Sakura flopped back onto the canopy bed. The sheets had a musty, mothy smell to them though the down comforter was a lovely ivory satin with a country rose print and the curtains draped around the canopy bed were a golden and silver rose-eyelet pattern brocade. When she ran her hand down the ash-rose velvet drapery, a cloud of dust flew up. She sneezed.

It occurred to her after a while that she should try to devise an escape plan. It would be nightfall soon. There was nobody to come help her; nobody even knew she was here, not her father, Kero-chan, nor Tomoyo. That is, nobody save Syaoran…

Why did she keep bumping into Syaoran like this? When she vowed she would cut all ties with him. _So long as he has my Sakura Cards, I will be linked to him. Once I get the Cards back, I will no longer be connected to him in any way… Is that why I am stalling to get them back? Because I am afraid that after this last tie, we will truly become strangers. No, I am over-thinking._

While Sakura was smarting a little from the humiliation of being caught eavesdropping on Syaoran—which she had not done on purpose at all—she was more interested in exactly what sort of deal the Li Clan was conspiring with her grandfather. She vaguely recalled Syaoran mentioning the Li Corporation was involved in deals all over the world. It could have been a purely business matter. But what did Syaoran know about business? The Li Clan would not use Syaoran for simply financial matters—they probably had financiers.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts, she almost did not hear the door creak open. Sakura sat up from the bed and grabbed a chair, raising it above her head. It might be the guard—this was her chance to escape. Her jaws dropped when she saw who it was.

Mizuki Kai stared at Sakura, hair disheveled, with a wood chair raised above her head and the dumbest expression possible on her face. He was almost tempted to burst out laughing, but instead gently wrestled the chair out of her hands and set it down on the floor again. "Now, what bird in a cage did I find today? Don't play with such dangerous toys, ojou-chan."

"Kai-kun! What are you doing here?" demanded Sakura at the familiar face with the spiky auburn hair and black sunglasses. She was so glad to see him she felt like giving him a hug even though she was mad at him for two-timing on Meilin.

"What are _you_ doing here is my question," replied Kai. "I felt your presence as I was passing by and decided to probe. And good thing I did. Do you know how many locks I had to break through to get into this room? What is wrong with this house? They leave their jewels and national heirlooms lying about and then put such complex locks on a room without a speck of anything of value. Save yourself."

"Thank goodness you were passing by, though I do not even want to know what you are dong here in the first place," said Sakura, glancing down the hall. She had to escape for now. Her talk with her grandfather had been greatly unsuccessful, but she had gained several important pieces of information through this excursion.

"Anyhow, I'll be causing plenty of distraction soon, so hurry along," said Kai.

"Thanks, Kai-kun," said Sakura. "Don't do anything too dangerous."

Kai ruffled Sakura's hair and smiled sadly. "I'll try."

If Sakura had not been so distracted at the moment, she might have noticed that there was a strange, forlorn tone in Kai's answer, but Kai then was the last of her worries. She did not ponder too hard about what mischief Kai was up to in the Kinomoto estate.

Sakura ran down the hallway, down the stairs. She was pretty sure she could sneak out the kitchen back door once she got to the first floor. Without her Cards, she had to rely solely on her wits and physical abilities. She could not walk elegantly down the runway for the life of her, but she could run faster and jump higher than any girl her age. To her surprise, she saw Kinomoto Fujishinto stomping down the hallway, fist raised in the air.

"Catch her!" shouted Fujishinto, chasing after Sakura.

Sakura turned around. Kinomoto Fujishinto was surprisingly nimble for an old man. Quickly, she jumped on the banister of the stair well and slid down the polished marble railing, then leapt off on the first floor, skirt flying up behind her.

"Guards, what are you doing?" Fujishinto demanded upstairs.

Sakura dashed through the kitchen where the cook shouted at her and then fled into the dining hall.

"Do not let her escape!" called out Fujishinto, stamping down his staff as he had caught up with her.

Sakura turned around to see guards blocking both entrances into the dining hall. She was trapped. "What do you want from me, Grandfather?"

For a second, the old man stared at her as if he himself did not know the answer. Fujishinto slowly replied with a sneer, "Get down on your knees and beg for mercy. And show that you know your place."

"Is that it? Is that what will take for you to forgive my father?" asked Sakura, her voice only slightly trembling. "That's not such a hard thing to do." Her blazing emerald eyes staring up at her grandfather showed no trace of fear though her knees were wobbling. "But I do it for my father's sake, not because I truly believe you are worthy of respect."

Trembling in fury, Fujishinto raised his hand to slap Sakura across the cheek. He was surprised to find a firm hand grip his arm, keeping him from striking down. Fujishinto turned around to see the brown-haired boy standing behind him. The old man struggled to wrench his arm away from the boy's grip without avail. "What are you still doing here? I do not care if you are an envoy from the Li Clan. Unhand me this second, or else I will call the guards on you as well."

"Call the guards, if you please," replied Li Syaoran, amber eyes narrowed coldly. "How dare you try to strike your granddaughter?"

Kinomoto Fujishinto's shriveled thin lips curled into a cruel smile. "Ah, youth. Are you here to save your precious girlfriend?"

Syaoran jerked back Fujishinto's arm a little further. "Tell your guards to back off and let us leave your premise. Is there really a need to have twenty armed men for a single girl?"

"I pay them to be my slaves," replied Fujishinto. "It is their duty to protect me."

"From whom? A sixteen year old girl half your size?" asked Syaoran in a level tone.

A short, dry laughter escaped from Fujishinto's throat. "Don't you know that it is your own blood that is the deadliest in the end?" He yanked his arm from Syaoran's grip with surprising strength from an old man.

At this, Syaoran sighed. His eyes then finally met Sakura's. Without speaking, he nodded his head. And he noticed Sakura nod slightly back. "One, two, three," he mouthed silently. And he burst forward, taking Sakura by the hand, and they jumped onto the long dining table.

"Guards!" cried out Fujishinto as Sakura and Syaoran sprinted down the span of the elongated dining table, knocking over glasses and silverware.

The guards jumped on both ends of the table. Syaoran turned to Sakura and mouthed, "Jump!"

Sakura jumped off, kicking off one of the guards who had grabbed hold of her ankle. Meanwhile, Syaoran did a handspring off the table, and then whilst midair smashed down his left fist on the center of the table. The hard wood cracked and the table split in half; the guards slipped as the table caved in and slid into a big heap at the center of the broken dining table.

Then, Sakura and Syaoran ran out of the dining hall and out through the corridors and up the stairs to the second floor.

"Are they still chasing us?" asked Sakura, breathless, as they swung around a corner.

"I don't think so," replied Syaoran, also catching his breath.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had already left," said Sakura, red in face and sweating in her winter jacket.

"I stuck around because I was a little concerned because of the dark force lurking within Fujishinto-san," replied Syaoran.

"That's a relief," Sakura said, offhandedly. "You can still sense everything, after all."

Syaoran remained silent.

"That's something I've been meaning to ask you," said Sakura, leaning against the wall as she heard the guards pass by. "I don't sense your aura anymore. Why is that?"

And still, Syaoran did not reply. His cuffs and collar had been loosened, and he looked markedly more disheveled than earlier.

"Ha, caught you little rascals," cried out Kinomoto Fujishinto, his eyes blazing like a madman's. He glanced over and then grabbed an ancient katana hanging on display so on the wall. He unsheathed it and then lunged forward.

Syaoran and Sakura leapt in opposite directions.

Fujishinto, like all men of the Kinomoto line, had classical Kendo training from an early age. Of course, he was old now, but as a youth, he had been the Kendo champion in his school and back then, they learned the real deal, not the flimsy swordplay kids did these days. The blade gleamed under the chandelier light, and he charged forward.

Syaoran glanced around and saw another katana hanging from the wall beneath the one Fujishinto had taken. He grabbed a vase off the table and shielded himself with it as the katana sliced right through the porcelain. "Toss me the other katana!" he called out to Sakura who was standing next to the mantelpiece.

Her eyes widened and then she quickly jumped up and grabbed hold of the katana. She threw it towards Syaoran who caught it with his left hand and then drew the sword from the sheath in time to block Fujishinto's third attack.

It took Syaoran a few minutes to adjust to the katana since unlike the Chinese _jian_, the blade was more slender and slightly curved. The sword was a lot lighter than what he was used to training with—but the blade, as a testament to the swordmaker, was sharp and not rusty despite its age.

"I'm impressed, boy. They say the Li Clan trains their warriors well," said Fujishinto, slashing at Syaoran's sword.

"Sir, please put the sword down. You are putting strain on your body. You'll injure yourself," said Syaoran, blocking the blow. It was difficult trying to defend himself without attacking for fear he might hurt the old man. For despite being controlled by a dark force, which seemed to give a surge of extra strength and virility, it was still taking a toll on his physical body.

"What, are you looking down on me now because I am old?" Fujishinto laughed out loud. "Insolent thing. I will crush you and all you haughty Lis. A Kinomoto shall not have to bow down to a Li. Never."

"And yet you have the nerve to ask your own granddaughter of your very own blood to kneel down in front of you for no wrong she has committed?" demanded Syaoran, knocking Fujishinto's katana out of his hand and then pointing his blade at Fujishinto's neck.

"Don't hurt him," Sakura called out to Syaoran.

"I know," replied Syaoran, sweat rolling down his brows. It was easier to injure someone than to not.

A thin smile curved over the old man's lips. "Tell me, boy, are you here today as a Li or as a man?"

Syaoran's dark brows were furrowed down.

"If I were you, I would not dare point a sword at the man that can bring down your entire Clan," continued Fujishinto. "I know the dark deeds that shroud the Li Clan. It doesn't matter how wealthy or powerful your Clan is when your enemy holds your fatal flaw."

"I am going to put down the sword, and the two of us will leave quietly," said Syaoran. "Do not call the guards on us and let us go in peace. We will continue our talk next time, Kinomoto-san." He turned his head slightly, sizing up the ceiling-length windows.

He flung the sword down and the moment he did, Fujishinto hollered, "Guards, the second floor east wing, NOW!"

They heard footsteps outside and the door swung open.

"Capture these two and take them to the police station as trespassers!" called out Fujishinto.

Without thinking, Syaoran ran up, throwing his arm around Sakura and then crashed through the windows, breaking through the glass.

"We're on the second floor—" Sakura managed to squeal as they sailed out through the window and fell into a bush outside in the gardens with shards of broken glass.

For a moment, they sat in a tangled heap in the bushes. Syaoran had broken most of the impact of the fall by pulling his body beneath Sakura's. Neither of them were hurt by the broken glass it seemed, though Syaoran's suit was now ripped in places, and Sakura had lost her hair ribbon somewhere. The two clambered out of the bushes. Sakura turned back to give Syaoran a hand as he was seriously entangled between the twigs. He looked a bit dazed but he had protected his right arm and the worst injury he had from the fall would be a couple of bruises.

"You could return the Cards to me, and I could have used the Jump or the Fly," remarked Sakura as they ran through the gardens and slipped out of the back gates. They could hear the guards shouting in the yard. It didn't matter. The pair heaved a sigh of relief as they were out in the bustling streets now. Life was never quiet when Syaoran was involved.

"Now I know where your family gets all your athleticism from," muttered Syaoran, shaking his head. "He's almost seventy and can run like that?" He picked a dry leaf out of his hair and then loosened his necktie and stuffed it into his pocket. He had bramble scratches on his cheek and looked quite frazzled.

Sakura had to smother a giggle—she liked Syaoran looking a little disheveled like this. This was more like the Syaoran she knew, not the grim person in a business suit she had seen earlier.

"Oh, did you know Kai-kun's in there too? He said that he'd be causing a disruption—looks like we're the ones who created the bigger ruckus," remarked Sakura, still catching her breath.

"That Kai is seriously going to get in trouble one of these days. He has nerve walking into the lion's den in broad daylight," said Syaoran more to himself than to Sakura.

"I'm glad your arm seems to be doing well," Sakura stated.

"Eh? Yeah." Syaoran made a fist with his right arm. Though he had though the Fantasy was not real, he had somehow retained the muscle mass he had regained while training inside Memoria, as well as the training. It was only the magic he had left behind in there.

Sakura realized Syaoran still had not answered her question earlier regarding his magic. It had puzzled her that he had asked her to pass her the katana from the wall. Where was his sword? Syaoran had always been able to release his sword from the medallion he kept on him at all times. She had two theories—either the Li Clan must have sealed Syaoran's powers so that he could not use it anymore, or that Syaoran was now more powerful than her to the extent that he could conceal his aura from her. But she had not seen Syaoran use magic since he had returned to Japan. Did that mean that Syaoran no longer had magic?

It was as if Syaoran could read her mind for he had an odd expression of rue on his face as he gazed at her quizzically. "Why were you visiting your grandfather anyway?"

"He canceled otou-san's book contract," replied Sakura. "But I can't figure out what part of his actions is based on his own grudges and what part is because of the dark force."

"That's the fearsome quality of the Emotions," Syaoran remarked. "Because it plays upon the darkness within the human heart and oftentimes, it is not a matter of being helplessly controlled by the dark force but something much more complex."

"I know," said Sakura. She knew after she sealed the Despair that the Emotions magnified the darkness in one's heart and consumed you with that certain emotion.

"Well, I guess we'll have to think of a way to seal the Dark Force when the time comes," remarked Syaoran.

"Yes, I guess I will have to think of something, eventually. It's a bit difficult without my Cards," said Sakura. "So, you really aren't going to return the Sakura Cards to me, are you?"

Syaoran didn't reply.

"May I ask why you took them then?" she asked.

"It was one of my missions in order to remain the Chosen One," replied Syaoran.

"I see. I thought so much." Her lips were smiling slightly but her eyes were hard like green marble. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it? You could have just told me you chose the Li Clan. I would have understood." She turned her head away from Syaoran, letting her bangs cover her eyes. "My bus arrived. Goodbye. I won't thank you for today. I figure, you were just perchance in the right place at the right time again, nothing more."

Sakura climbed into the bus without turning back again. This time, it was Syaoran who was left in the street watching the bus melt away down the road into the traffic.

******

"How fortunate that my ward and the Card Mistress created such a perfect diversion for you," remarked Kara Reed, standing by the doorway of Kinomoto Fujishinto's study.

Mizuki Kai turned around, almost dropping the papers he was looking for. "What are you doing here?"

"I got tired of waiting for Syaoran, so I decided to check out what was happening," replied Kara, examining her black-polished nails.

"What happened to the Black Dragon? Since when was it your duty to follow Syaoran around? As is you weren't better than that," stated Kai.

"Jinyu's been busy," Kara stated, crossing her arm. "If I had a choice, I would not follow the Little Wolf around. But he runs away and causes one problem or another the moment you leave him alone. He's going crazy, slowly. You can see it in his eyes."

"What person wouldn't go crazy when he is caged and watched like he's some sort of circus animal," replied Kai.

"True. We both should know that," said Kara with a short laughter.

"Now, where could it be," muttered Kai as he tried the locked top drawer. He niftily swiped out a picklock and unlatched the drawer.

"Kinomoto Fujishika is not stupid. He would not leave written evidence of any shady business deals lying around," stated Kara.

"I'm not looking for evidence," Kai replied.

"Then what are you looking for?

Shutting the drawer, Kai sighed and stared into Kara's eyes. "You know, nothing surprised me more than seeing you associate with the Li Clan. You, out of all people."

Kara shrugged. "You know I was never much about family honor or all the nonsense. I follow where opportunity falls. I am on the side of what benefits me the most. Aren't you like that too? I can see it in your eyes. The madness that creeps in all of us. Syaoran may be in the processing of falling. But you've already long since crossed the line."

The alarm bell in the room started ringing and echoed shrilly throughout the mansion.

"Well, time to run again," said Kai with a crooked smile. "So is the life a thief."

"Don't get caught," said Kara.

"I won't." Kai's periwinkle blue eyes glimmered. "Hey, Karin-senpai, tell me when you're ready."

"I will, Kai."

******

That evening, Sakura ate dinner alone because her father had stayed home all day locked in his room, and her brother was at work. Balancing a tray with jasmine tea and a plate of pumpkin pie, Sakura knocked on her father's bedroom door. She peeked in. "Otou-san?"

Her father turned around on his chair with a smile. "Sakura-san. Sorry, I didn't hear you knock."

"I brought you a snack," said Sakura.

"Thank you. I could have come down." Fujitaka took the tray. "Mmm… Smells good. Did you bake it?"

"Yes, I followed your recipe. It's not as good as the ones you make though," said Sakura.

"It looks delicious," said Fujitaka. He took a bite. "It's very moist and the crust is done perfectly."

Smiling, Sakura said, "I'll come pick up the plate later on then."

"You can stay, Sakura-san. Come sit down." Fujitaka adjusted the spare chair.

Timidly, Sakura sat down on the chair.

"Sakura-san, I know you've been worried about me for these past few days," said Fujitaka. "I'm sorry for making you and Touya worry. I admit, I was disappointed that the publishing deal fell through because it is something I've dreamed about all my life. But there will be other opportunities. I'm not discouraged at all."

Sakura shook her head furiously. "It's all Grandfather's fault."

A slight frown came over her father's brows. "No, that's not right, Sakura-san. I don't want you to ever grow up thinking ill of your grandfather, my father. I apologize for not talking much about him before. I never meant to hide him. I guess you are already aware that your grandfather is Kinomoto Fujishinto, chairman of the Kinhoshi Group. Do you know anything else?"

"Mori-san told me almost everything," said Sakura.

"You met with Mori-san?" Fujitaka smiled gently. "I guess she is still there. Is there anything you are curious about?"

For a second, Sakura stared at her slippers. "Well… Do you have any regrets leaving your family behind?"

Fujitaka replied slowly, "No, I never regretted leaving behind my family name. The one thing I regret is disappointing my father though. It is a strange world we live in. On the one hand, I gained everything I dreamed of, Nadeshiko-san, you and Touya, a job I deeply care about. But I had to leave behind Fujiko—she would be your aunt. She is no longer here in this world, but she was a beautiful, kindhearted person. She would have loved you dearly."

"I know," murmured Sakura.

"My mother, your grandmother, would have cared for you dearly too. I do regret that we had to live such an isolated life and that I deprived you and Touya from growing up with loving relatives and grandparents." Fujitaka sighed.

"All I ever needed was you and onii-chan," said Sakura. "And okaa-san is always by our side too. And I think Great-grandfather likes us now."

"Yes, he does," said Fujitaka with a sad smile. Even Amamiya Masahiko had forgiven him for taking his precious granddaughter away. Yet, his own blood father had not forgiven him yet for leaving home at the age of eighteen. That was so many years ago, when he had been but a boy just a little older than Sakura right now. His little Sakura who had been such a cute toddler with big bright green eyes just like her mother's was already a young woman, consoling her old father.

_Children grow up so quickly, don't they, Nadeshiko? We were once so young and blissful as well. Someday, Sakura too would leave my side. But till then, I will protect our children with what strength I have. _

A phantom pair of arms wrapped around Fujitaka's broad shoulders and a quiet voice whispered in his ears, _And I will always be by your side too._

_And someday, I will finally be able to join your side, my beloved Nadeshiko._

******

At the end of the work day, Touya was exhausted and was not pleased to find Nakuru lying on his bed in the doctors' residence hall, long auburn hair fanned out on his pillow.

"What are you doing here?" asked Touya, slipping off his white coat and tossing it on a chair. "How did you even get in?"

"I slipped the key from Yuki-chan's pocket earlier," replied Nakuru.

"That's stealing," said Touya. "Get up. I'm tired and do not have the energy to deal with you."

"Tough surgery?"

"Yeah. The patient had a stroke in the midst of the surgery… He won't be the same again." Touya sank down into the chair, burying his head in his hand.

"I heard about your situation," said Nakuru. "Is it really true that you've been dismissed?"

Touya frowned. "I guess the rumors are circulating already. I've been asked to go on a temporary leave. I'll just wait this out and hopefully the order will be revoked in due time, before my family hears about it. They can't fire me without a valid reason."

"Yes they can, if it's the will of the chairman of Kinhoshi Hospital," stated Nakuru.

"There are other hospitals that will hire me," said Touya with a long sigh. "I don't understand why Grandfather is suddenly taking interest in my family's life again. I liked it much better when he pretended we did not exist at all."

"His health has been failing him for some time now. He suffered two strokes in the past year, they say, and he's not getting any younger. The past will always haunt," murmured Nakuru. "The question you asked last time."

"What question."

"Whether Mizuki Kaho liked you because you resembled Clow Reed, or whether she liked you because you were you," Nakuru said, staring up at the ceiling. "What you really wanted to know was if Yukito loved you for being yourself. Or if he was drawn to you because you are the son of half of Clow Reed's reincarnation."

Touya narrowed his eyes. "I never thought about that."

"Yes you did." Nakuru sat up from the bed to stare into Touya's midnight blue eyes. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Yeah. You transferred into my class mid-semester. And you created a big ruckus." Touya sighed. Nakuru had been such a pain to deal with in high school. And some things never changed.

A soft smile came over Nakuru's. "You stared at me, almost as if you saw a ghost. Why was that?"

"I've always thought you sort of resembled Kaho," remarked Touya reluctantly. Though Kaho was much more beautiful than Nakuru in his eyes—yet perhaps it was the annoying personality that tagged along with Nakuru that diminished her. But it was true, there always had been an uncanny resemblance between Kaho and Nakuru.

"That's right, you thought I looked like a younger Mizuki Kaho. So you were drawn to me, even if you saw right through my true identity and found my personality repelling."

"I never found your personality repelling—just extremely annoying," remarked Touya.

Nakuru gazed at him with golden-brown eyes. "You know, I was always jealous of Yue. Everyone cares for Yue. Clow. You. Sakura. Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"There are only two people that your little sister went 'hanyaan' over."

Touya smiled crookedly. "She's a silly thing."

"Tsukishiro Yukito and Mizuki Kaho."

"She was attracted to their powers of the moon."

"True. But they're also very similar types of people," remarked Nakuru. "As you pointed out, they're both moon-holders. But also personality-wise they're very similar. Kind, gentle. Even-tempered, spacey, like the kind of person that would sit outside observing the moon under the night sky. But they're surprisingly killed archers with acute intuitions and uncanny insight."

Touya shrugged. "I guess there's a similar quality to both of them."

"There is no such thing as coincidence," continued Nakuru. "When Mizuki Mika died, young Clow Reed fell into deep despair. He sought for many ways to bring her back. All of them resulted in failure. While he was researching for ways to bring back the dead, a tabooed magic since the beginning of time, he learned how to create artificial beings. It took many years to complete the process, but he finally gave birth to two perfect beings. The Guardian of the Sun, Cerberus, and the Guardian of the Moon, Yue. But when Clow created Yue, he unwittingly channeled his desire to bring back his first love. Of course, Clow was not able to recreate Mika's soul within Yue's body. But his soul was a mimicry of Mika's. So, naturally, Yue grew to love Clow Reed also, even though he knew Clow would never love him back. Yue grew so warped and bitter because his unrequited love festered away. Part of the reason Clow Reed gave Yue a new master is because he wanted Yue to gain happiness, and the only way he could do so was for Clow to leave Yue. The Tsukishiro Yukito we know of today is more similar to Mizuki Mika than Yue ever was because he is now loved and happy."

"Was Yue not happy?" asked Touya quietly.

"Nobody who fell in love with Clow Reed met with a happy end," replied Nakuru. "But ironically enough, the replica of Mizuki Mika's soul and the reincarnation of Mizuki Mika both were adored by the new Card Mistress. You too. The only two people you loved, they're very similar, don't you think?"

"Don't," said Touya, frowning. "Yukito is Yukito and Kaho's Kaho. I don't even know who this Mika person is."

"I was born in the fall, so I was named Akizuki, with the kanji for autumn moon. The kanji for Mizuki is 'moon observer.' Tsukishiro stands for 'moon castle.' We all draw our power from the moon." Nakuru reached over and took Touya's hand. "The elusive moon."

"What are you doing?" demanded Touya.

Nakuru pressed his hand over her chest. "I do not have a heart. I cannot love or be loved. I have no soul." She smiled ruefully. "When Clow Reed created his two Guardians of the Moon, he gave one the soul of the person he loved and one the face. Together, Yue and Ruby Moon make a whole. But a human being once passed from this world can never be recreated. I am but an empty shell that simply resembles a woman who once lived, not a male, not a female, not a human, not a beast."

For the first time, Touya gazed upon Nakuru with eyes of pity. "Don't be silly. You do have a heart. It's beating now—if you can't hear it, listen to it through this stethoscope here." Touya yanked out his stethoscope and placed it into her ear and placed the chest piece over her left chest. "And it is an insult to Yue to say that he loved Clow Reed because his soul was designed to do so. Because people can't be forced to love someone they don't want to love. Yukito once told me Clow expected Yue to fall in love with Sakura. But he didn't. And you, you say you have no soul. But do you not also love Hiiragizawa Eriol? Not because he is Clow Reed, but because he is who he is."

Slowly, Nakuru met Touya's eyes. "Perhaps you are right, Kinomoto Touya." A gentle smile came over her lips." But you know what the reincarnation, the soul replica and the physical replica of Mizuki Mika have all had in common?"

"What?"

Nakuru smiled widely. "They've all once fallen for you."

At that moment, the dorm room swung open and Yukito, back from his night shift, exclaimed, "Touya, I heard about what your grandfather did—it can't be true, can it? And I lost my room key. I can't find it anywhere—oh?" His golden eyes narrowed to find Nakuru on Touya's bed, holding Touya's hand. "I'm sorry to interrupt." He swerved around, about to leave.

"Yuki—it's not what it looks like!" exclaimed Touya, dashing after him.

Pretending to wipe a tear from her eyes, Nakuru said, "How can you be so cruel and pretend like nothing happened between us?"

"Go back home—isn't your shift over?" Touya stated. How could he feel compassion for this creature even for a brief moment?

Nakuru stuck out her tongue and then grinned, falling back onto Touya's bed. The sheets smelled sterile and clean like the hospital.

******

Over the course of a week, Sakura mastered walking straightly down a long line in high heels and turn around without losing balance. She practiced walking with a book on her head in the morning when she woke up and after school when she got home. Her heels were covered in blisters, but even Naoko had okayed her walk. On the other hand, exams were fast approaching and all the rehearsals had taken a toll on her studies. Thus, after school on Saturday, Sakura headed straight to the public library with her books, ready to spend the entire day studying. Sakura took a seat in the back of the library and set down her book bag next to her chair. Carefully, she stacked her textbooks on the table and cracked open her notes. She had perfect history and literature notes from Eron. But with math, notes were not sufficient enough when she had not done all the problem sets and memorized all the formulas. You really ended up paying for copying math homework in the long run, when exam time struck. Their mathematics teacher was a demon-grader too. Sakura groaned as numbers swam in front of her eyes, and she loosened her uniform tie.

"Hoe… What is the quadratic formula? X equals negative b plus or minus square root…" Sakura grabbed her head with both hands. "Hoeeee… Did I see this formula before?"

She heard a low chuckle. Startled, she stared up to see the last person she had expected to see in the library, a boy in the black and gold-trimmed Eitoukou uniform with those familiar amber eyes twinkling in amusement. She frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Studying for finals," replied Syaoran, setting his book bag on the floor next to the table and drawing out the empty chair across from Sakura's seat.

"W-what do you think you're doing?" she demanded, pointing at the chair he had taken the liberty to occupy. How could he act so nonchalant, like that last conversation between them and everything till then never happened?

"Sitting down." Syaoran slumped into the chair, pulling out his books from his book bag.

"You can't sit there!" Sakura exclaimed. "I'm… I'm saving it for someone else."

Syaoran sighed, opening his notebook and uncapping his pen. He nodded his head towards the crowded tables. "It's the only available seat at the moment.

And Sakura looked around, realizing the Tomoeda library was completely full now that finals time was nearing. "Why don't you go to the library in you own neighborhood then? I'm sure the Eitoukou public library is much bigger."

"I don't know where it is," replied Syaoran with a simple shrug.

Stumped by Syaoran's matter-of-fact response, Sakura buried her nose into her book and pretended to be absorbed in her studies. Syaoran began studying as if it was perfectly normal to be sitting across from her, not strangers, not classmates and not quite friends either. Out of the corner of her eyes, she caught the title of the book he was reading, _Genji no Monogatari_. He was writing out a composition on loose sheets of paper with a gold fountain pen. The sound of the tip scratching on the paper grated Sakura's nerves, and she stared at the problem set, blood rushing to her head. Her grip on her mechanical pencil was so hard that her lead snapped. Forget Syaoran, what was she doing wrong? How did the graph end up as an inverse curve? She crumpled her scrap paper up and started on a fresh piece of paper. When she reached the bottom of the page with her new scribbles, she let out a sigh of exasperation. How did her graph come out in this warped shape? She erased it hard with her pink rubber eraser, almost ripping a hole through her paper. Sakura thought it was too quiet across the table and glanced up.

To her chagrin, Syaoran was watching her over the top of his book, eyes crinkled in merriment again. "You know, when you derived your function, you forgot to transfer the plus and minus signs…"

"I-it's none of your business!" exclaimed Sakura, cheeks turning crimson. "I know how to do it!"

"I know you do," replied Syaoran, chin rested on his palm. "I personally taught the formula to you in junior high."

Sakura's knuckles turned white as she clenched her eraser. "How long do you plan on sitting there? Since you're so smart, it seems like you don't have to study. Then again, you never did graduate from junior high, or did you?"

And Sakura thought she saw a glimmer of self-defensiveness in Syaoran's eyes, something she hadn't seen in a long time. It was like Syaoran when she had first met him. Always suspicious, always wary. But instead of losing his temper, Syaoran pushed Sakura the essay he had written out in the time she had been solving one formula. "Can you edit my essay for me please? It's been a while since I've had to write a full composition in Japanese. I'll check your problem sets for you in exchange."

Because Sakura did not respond, Syaoran simply reached over and took her problem sets and began to mark the errors lightly in pencil. And Sakura could do nothing but read over Syaoran's essay on Genji Hikaru, the handsome, philandering son of an emperor of the Heian Period and his love for the Lady Murasaki. They had covered the novel last semester, so Sakura was already familiar with the subject. There was something so nostalgic about sitting at a table together, doing homework. It was like olden days.

"Your Japanese skills have improved quite a lot," Sakura remarked reluctantly. "You don't even need to use a dictionary anymore."

Syaoran smiled slightly. He couldn't tell Sakura that for half a year, he had been locked up indoors, unable to use his arm, unable to go to school, the only source of entertainment books and his studies. Which in the long run was not a bad thing, since he had not been keeping up with school work over the past year. "I hope you're doing better in your other subjects than in mathematics."

Sakura pouted. "There's no one who can explain math so that it makes sense—especially with all the vector graphing we do." _Nobody since you._

"You can ask your boyfriend to tutor you," said Syaoran, setting down his pencil and pushing the problem set back to Sakura.

"Who?" Sakura almost dropped her pencil before clearing her throat. "You're right. I should ask Eron-kun," said Sakura, eyes not meeting Syaoran's. "I feel bad though, because he's busy enough with his studies already." She gathered up her books rapidly and shoved them into her book bag. "Thanks for checking my problem sets. I have dinner duty."

Syaoran watched Sakura hurry out of the library, not even wearing her jacket before going out. He stared at the empty seat in front of him then noticed the pink Piffle Princess notebook marked "History Notes." He groaned. How scatterbrained like Sakura.

******

In a huff, Sakura dumped her books onto her desk at home.

"Back so early? What's wrong? You look a bit red," Kero-chan remarked, circling around his mistress. "I thought you were going to study at the library with Eron until closing hours."

"Oh, right. I was supposed to meet Eron-kun at the library later on," Sakura groaned. She had completely forgotten. Quickly she drew out her cellphone and sent Eron a text message. "Do you want to come over to my house to study instead? Otou-san baked a yummy pumpkin pie."

Half an hour later, Eron stepped into the Kinomoto residence awkwardly. This was the first time he was entering Sakura's house. And nobody else seemed to be home. Except Kero-chan, that was.

"Sorry Eron-kun, making you come all the way here," said Sakura, taking Eron's coat and hanging it on the coat stand. "The library was so crowded, I thought it might be better studying at home."

Eron sat on the floor, in front of the living room table as Sakura brought out a tray with two slices of pumpkin pie and hot tea.

"This is delicious," said Eron, taking a bite into the pumpkin pie.

"Isn't it? I helped otou-san bake it yesterday. I'm saving a large slice for Kero-chan."

"What's Kero-chan doing?" asked Eron, taking out his textbooks.

"Playing a new bishoujo game," replied Sakura, opening up her folder. She saw a bold, scratchy handwriting that was not her own, the title at the top of the page, "Tale of Genji: A Thousand Year Love Story." How could she have been so careless? She had taken Syaoran's essay!

"Wow, you solved all the math sets already?" asked Eron, glancing over at Sakura's problem sets.

"Yeah, I sort of get the quadratic formula now," Sakura mumbled.

"I guess we can start by reviewing history first then," Eron said. "Shoot, I forgot to bring my history notes. Can we use yours?"

"Sure!" Sakura replied, flipping through her stacks of notebooks. "Eh? It's not here. Maybe I left it upstairs." She ran to the stairwell. "Kero-chan, can you check if my history notebook is on my desk. It's the pink Piffle Princess one!"

"Nope it's not here!" replied Kero-chan from her room.

"Where can it be?" Sakura murmured to herself. "Maybe I left it at school?" No, she had definitely seen it at the library. She groaned. She must have left it on the table at the library in her hurry to leave. "_Gomen_, Eron-kun. Can we start with chemistry?"

Touya and Yukito walked into the Kinomoto residence, noticing the unfamiliar pair of men's shoes at the front steps—a shiny patent leather Italian brand.

"Kaijou, you have a friend over," remarked Touya, walking into the living room to discover Eron and Sakura's head bent over a shared textbook.

"Onii-chan, I didn't know you're stopping by," said Sakura, jumping to her feet.

Eron stood up also, bowing his head so lowly it almost touched the floor. "How are you doing, Kinomoto-san, Tsukishiro-san. We were just studying for finals."

"Well, continue then," said Touya, turning around towards the stairwells, Yukito trailing after him.

"That's it? You're not going to say anything else?" Yukito asked. "The sister-complex ogre onii-chan just let his sister be?"

"Why, they're studying. And Chang-kun seems to be a well-mannered boy," Touya replied as he entered his bedroom. He could here squeals of excitement coming from Sakura's room—the stuffed doll seemed to have leveled up on another new video game.

"Wow, I really don't know what to say, To-ya," remarked Yukito, blinking his eyes.

"Then don't say anything," Touya said with a scowl.

After Eron left, late at night, Sakura went back to her bedroom. She sighed, taking out her cellphone. Perhaps she should give Syaoran a call and let him know he had her essay. What if it was due tomorrow? It was a long composition, and there was no way he could write it out all again. Syaoran's number had once been on speed dial before she deleted it. She still knew his number by heart, but there was no way he would still have the same phone number. Actually, did he even have a cell phone? She didn't know.

Slowly, she dialed Syaoran's old cellphone number. Her thumb lingered over the send button.

"Who are you calling?" asked Kero-chan, popping his head out of the drawer.

She was so startled that her friend slipped and pressed the send button. "Hooeee!!!" squealed Sakura as the phone began to dial. With trembling hands, she brought the receiver to her ear.

An automated voice stated, "The number you have dialed does not exist. Please try again." The tone went dead. Sakura dropped her cellphone on her bed and sighed.

Yawning, Kero-chan sank back into his bed.

Then, the phone began to ring, and Sakura jumped again. Who could it be at this hour? Sakura checked the caller ID. It was masked. She pressed send. "H-hello?"

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Who is this?" Sakura asked.

"It's me." There was a pause. "Li Sya—"

"I know. I know your voice," replied Sakura, dropping down to the floor, back against her bed. "How do you have my number?"

"What do you mean? It's still the same."

Sakura almost smiled. "You're right."

"Um… About earlier in the library…"

Of course. That was why he had called her. Silly her being so startled. "Ah, I'm sorry! I took your Genji composition. I didn't realize it until I got home and—"

"Oh… You had it?"

"Eh? Then why did you call?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, well, actually…" Syaoran sighed. He said in a quieter voice, "I…"

"Why are you whispering?" asked Sakura.

There was a lot of static. "Shoot, I have to go."

"Wait, can you meet me in front of King Penguin Park at 6, tomorrow morning, so that I can return your essay?" Sakura said. "Hello? Hello?"

The only response was the beeping of the tone. Sighing, Sakura tossed her cellphone aside and flopped over on her bed. She half expected it to ring again, but it didn't. She knew because when she woke up the next morning, the shape of her cellphone had been imprinted onto her palm from clutching it tightly all night long.

******

"God you are such an idiot, Li Syaoran," stated Kara, leaning against the doorway to Syaoran's room.

"It's just you," said Syaoran, sighing, sinking back down onto his bed.

"Give me the phone," said Kara extending her hand. "I'll take it back."

Syaoran tossed her the receiver. "I was just calling a friend about homework." Which wasn't completely a lie. Except the friend part.

"I never asked you," replied Kara, playing with the antenna on the cordless phone. "Really, after your last stint, I would have expected you to be on model behavior. Instead you run off doing as you please, leaving me to make excuses for you."

"Who asked you to make excuses for me?" demanded Syaoran.

"Oh please. Would you rather be tied up in the basement again?" stated Kara. "Really, even Leiyun went too far this time. Though you did not help the situation either, running off like that without a trace. You know how worried we were? The Elders called and we could not exactly tell them you had vanished without a trace. Leiyun brought you along under the provision that he is responsible for your every action. If anything happens to you, all blame will fall on him."

Syaoran rolled up his sleeves and stared at his wrists. The welts had disappeared but the humiliation of being tied up like some beast would not soon be erased from his mind. Even though Leiyun had apologized to him, and then returned to being cousin Lei of olden days.

"Seriously, I hope Jin comes back from his business soon, because I absolutely refuse to be your guardian any longer," stated Kara, flipping back her shoulder length golden hair.

"Don't, then," Syaoran said. "I am not going to run away. Seriously, what damage can I cause in my current state, anyway?"

Kara knelt down on the ground, hugging her legs. "There's a secret darkness within all our hearts, a darkness which desires the misery of others. It's the same sort of sadistic pleasure one gets when the noble knight becomes a ruthless murderer, when the virginal princess is tarnished, when the politician turns out to be corrupt, when the minister is revealed to be a sinner. It's the darkness within our hearts which keeps us ticking."

"And what is the secret darkness within your heart?" Syaoran asked, staring at Kara Reed, the only outsider who seemed to be more amused than intimidated by the Li Clan.

"I killed my own father," replied Kara.

******

The next morning, Sakura got up an hour earlier than usual and hurriedly rushed to pull on her uniform.

"Do you have classroom duty today?" asked Kero-chan, bleary-eyed.

"Umm… Yeah," replied Sakura, grabbing her book bag and running a brush through her tangled short hair. It was never a good sign when she lied to Kero-chan. But she could not bring herself to admit that she was going to see Li Syaoran.

She arrived five minutes before six at King Penguin Park. He was not there yet. The sun had barely begun to rise in the East, tinting the park a lovely orange-gold. It was a brisk, chilly morning and Sakura drew her black wool coat closer to her. She had forgotten her gloves and scarf at home and blew on her hands to keep them warm.

After half an hour, Sakura took a seat on one of the swing sets, bookbag on her knees, gently rocking back and forth. A little while later, several children with their mothers came to play on the swings and slide. She moved to the benches near by. The sun had fully risen, and still, he had not come. Maybe he had not heard her. Maybe he forgot. From her bookbag, she slipped out Syaoran's essay. She ran a finger of the paper which was indented by his print. Now, the students walked down the path heading towards school. She was going to be late if she waited any longer. It was nearly eight. In the distance, the clock tower bell rang eight times. Of course he wouldn't come all the way to King Penguin Park from Eitoukou. Sighing, she folded up his essay into a long, narrow strip and tied it onto a low branch now bare with the exception of an occasional, dried brown leaf. One time, very long ago it seemed, he had tied pink ribbons on all the branches for her birthday in the woods that the back path of King Penguin Park lead to. It had been the best birthday present ever.

During lunchtime, Meilin and Sakura sat side by side on the rooftop, overlooking the soccer field and the bare treetops in the distance. Both sighed in unison.

"You were late for school today," remarked Meilin, picking at her store-bought bento box.

Sakura groaned. "I thought I snuck in without people noticing. By the way, I saw Kai-kun at my grandfather's house the other day," she remarked. "I don't know what he was up to though."

Tugging the end of her pigtail with her fingers, Meilin remarked, "He's up to no good these days. It's just a gut feeling, but I feel like he's been meddling in Li Clan affairs—I was always suspicious ever since he turned up at the Li Hospital in Hong Kong."

"I'm a bit worried for him; I'm afraid he might really lose Miho-chan at this rate," remarked Sakura. Kaitou Magician had been masquerading on the front page of all the newspapers and headlining all the evening news channels for the past week. There was no news of what exactly he had stolen, however. It didn't matter. He was lurking about, being chased by policemen again.

"Well, every time I hear about Kaitou Magician on the news, it makes my heart sink to my stomach," said Meilin. "You don't know what it feels like. That night, in Hong Kong, when he came in through my window all covered in blood from the gunshot… I had never felt so scared and helpless before."

"I do understand," murmured Sakura. That time when Syaoran had been covered in lash marks from the Whip, his back completely torn up, that time he had been bruised and battered in his duel against Eriol, and then again when he was bitten by the Plague. Time and time again, when Syaoran had gotten injured because of her, she felt so frustrated and agonized.

"I'm sorry. You do know," murmured Meilin. "But to me, Syaoran always seemed invulnerable. He was the one watching out for me. Syaoran's not stupid. He will not endanger himself recklessly." Unless it was for Sakura. "Sorry. I won't talk about him if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

"It's all right. It's all right now," replied Sakura staidly.

"For better or worse, I'm glad your memories of him came back," remarked Meilin. "It was awkward trying not to mention Syaoran's name and everything."

"Sorry," said Sakura, staring up at the clouds. "I didn't mean to cause everybody such an inconvenience."

"Don't apologize. Heaven knows I know better than anybody else what if feels like to be rejected by that heartless Li Syaoran." Meilin let out a short laughter than sighed again. "Sorry, I know your situation is a lot different from mine. And Syaoran has… changed. If I met the Syaoran now eleven years ago, I doubt I would have fallen for him. It's amazing how time changes people. Even Cousin Leiyun."

"Tell me a little more about Li Leiyun," said Sakura. It was Meilin who had first insinuated to Sakura about Syaoran's dead cousin.

"I don't know what more to say about him," Meilin said. "You met him. We all thought he was dead for all these years. He seems the same. Yet he seems different."

Sakura set her lunchbox down. "I heard Syaoran trained under Leiyun as a child."

"In our generation, Great Elder Li Renshu had three main disciples. Li Leiyun, original Chosen One candidate, Li Syaoran, Chosen One candidate replacement and Li Jinyu, shadow disciple. Of course, many of us didn't find out about Li Jinyu until last year, when he was suddenly appointed the new Li Clan Protector. Though all three disciples received training from the Great Elder, Jinyu's specialty seems to have been hand-to-hand combat and Leiyun's swordsmanship. The two probably first met each other training together, though Leiyun's a couple years older than Jinyu. Of course, Syaoran, after Leiyun's supposed death, trained to become the ultimate warrior and his actual _chi_ and spiritual potential surpasses anybody in his generation, or so they say."

"The Li Clan is so complicated," Sakura remarked.

"It's not really. Syaoran by default was the popular choice for the Chosen One position since he was the Great Elder-candidate and Chosen One Li Ryuuren's only son. I heard there was a great banquet the night Syaoran was born. Rumors say that when Aunt Ieran was pregnant, she dreamt that a shining dragon entered her womb—it's a good sign in our culture. But everything became complicated when Syaoran's father passed away so early. The Li Clan was put into a crunch to quickly find a Chosen One candidate since Syaoran was but a toddler. The logical choice was Li Leiyun, son of the Head of the Clan Li Wutai, who had received training from the deceased Chosen One and was ten at that time—in a couple years under the Great Elder's special guidance, they figured he would become a fine warrior. The factionalism stems from that time onwards. Supporters of Syaoran as Chosen One argued that Syaoran would grow up in no time, that he could be the one and only Chosen One. Supporters of Leiyun argued that Syaoran was but a baby, that Leiyun was by all means the most qualified person to become the Chosen One. Of course, his father as the Head of the Clan was his biggest proponent. Either way, it was a given that if one became the Chosen One, the other would become the Protector of the Clan. Yet Fate had it that Leiyun 'died' on his mission to decree whether he would be qualified to become the Chosen One. There were rumors of conspiracy theories that Syaoran-supporters in the Council had decided to get rid of Leiyun. Nonetheless, Syaoran became the default Chosen One candidate. And the shadow disciple, only a couple years older than Syaoran, was appointed as the dark-horse Protector some years later. But it turned out that Leiyun was not dead after all, and both positions which rightfully should have been his had already been taken."

"Does Leiyun-san still want to be the Chosen One then?" asked Sakura.

"I don't think so. Leiyun is very different from Uncle Wutai. He was an idealist and never cared much for power or politics. But who knows."

"You said you don't know about the internal stuff of the Li Clan, but you seem to know an awful lot, Meilin-chan," remarked Sakura.

Meilin shook her head. "This is still common knowledge within the Clan. I really do not even want to know the deep secrets contained within the innermost chambers of the Clan. "

"Neither do I," sighed Sakura.

"Syaoran is in a difficult position right now. If the Great Elder passes away without naming his successor, Uncle Wutai would become the Great Elder. And then, the Li Clan's structure may very well change completely." Meilin paused. "Of course, if Syaoran does follow all of Uncle Wutai's orders, his position in the Clan may very well be elevated. Though Leiyun is his son, I think Uncle Wutai is a little scared of him. Though I am mad at Syaoran for the choices he made, I don't really blame him. I think perhaps, if I was the predestined Chosen One of the Clan, all the choices I make would eventually lead me to that path."

"I really don't care what Syaoran has chosen at this point," said Sakura.

"Sakura, I'm not really sure what passed between you and Syaoran in Hong Kong. But don't be too hard on him for that. I can't say anything for his actions here in Japan, but at least in Hong Kong, keep in mind that the Elders watch him like a hawk and his every move and action is reported back to the Clan. If anything, if he was harsh to you then, it was to protect you from the Clan."

"It doesn't matter, Meilin," said Sakura. It's not like she didn't already know that Syaoran must have been watched that day. "The circumstance then really doesn't concern me anymore. The fact of the matter is, Syaoran and I just can't be our lighthearted childhood selves anymore. We each have obligations and responsibilities we have to carry out. We are no longer rivals, allies nor friends. He is just someone who _is_, and that's all."

******

Aki tapped his pen on his notebook and stared at the newspaper clippings on the wall. At the center of the board hung the front page of that morning's paper, headlined, "Kaitou Magician Strikes Again."

Miho burst into the journalism club room, panting. She also held the daily newspaper, rolled up and tucked under her arm. "Senpai, are you covering the story in the Seijou High Times?"

Slowly, Aki swung over on his chair and glanced up at Miho. "I don't know. Do you want to cover it? I'll let your article run in the high school section."

Her gray eyes only flickered bluish for a moment as she replied in a slightly wobbly voice, "No, you should cover such a big story, Aki-senpai." She slowly gazed around the journalism club room. It mirrored the club room in the junior high division in that it was covered from wall to wall with clippings regarding Katiou Magician and his various escapades.

Leaning back in his chair, arms crossed, Aki remarked, "Funny. I thought you would jump at a chance to publish in the high school paper. Where did your ambitions go?"

Casually shrugging, Miho replied, "I'm just not interested in Kaitou Magician anymore. His fifteen minutes of fame are so over."

"I see." Aki stood up and stared at the blurred black and white photo of a caped figure gracing the front page. "You know, Mizuki-kun has not shown up to school lately. I wonder what he's up to."

"I don't know," replied Miho. "It's none of my business."

"It's very interesting how the appearance of Kaitou Magician in Tomoeda coincided with the transferring of Mizuki Kai to Seijou Junior High. When Mizuki-kun disappeared, Kaitou Magician also lay low. Now, Mizuki-kun is back, and it seems like Kaitou Magician is also." Aki narrowed his brown eyes. "It's a strange pattern."

Miho stiffened. "It must be coincidence."

"Did you know that Kaitou Magician first starting making headlines around three years after the disappearance of 'Mizuki Tanaka?' It seems like ample time for a top student and golden boy to learn to become the greatest con man of the 21st century." Aki smiled crookedly. "Of course, if you look further back into records, Kaitou Magician has existed for at least a decade before. Look at this headline from three years ago: 'Jewel-thief Kaitou Magician, Shot: Is He Dead?' There is a detailed account of how the Tokyo Metropolitan shot Kaitou Magician seven times. According to Chief Inspector Daidouji, there is no way any human could withstand those bullets. He fell from the rooftop of a high-rise building. Yet, his body was never discovered. The police assumed him dead. But some months later, Kaitou Magician emerged in London once more, like a phantom resurrected from the dead, with no signs of any permanent damage."

"Perhaps the policemen were not good marksmen, and he healed in those months," Miho replied.

"Or perhaps, the Kaitou Magician that emerged in London was not the same Kaitou Magician that was shot," replied Aki. "Perhaps the new Kaitou Magician, the one that has become a part of popular culture today is the young successor to the old Kaitou Magician. Eye witnesses claim he has to be a young man, not over twenty, someone with sharp athletic skills and unparallel intelligence and cunning. Someone who has great knowledge of technology and computer software, someone who has a vendetta against the Kinomoto family."

"Why the Kinomoto family?" asked Miho.

"Because Kinomoto Fujishika was the man who requested the arrest warrant for Kaitou Magician and employed martial measures to take him down," replied Aki. "And that explains why your brother, 'Tanaka Mikai,' was unable to return to you."

Miho forced out a laugh. "Aki-senpai, you are an excellent journalist, but I think too much journalism has got to your head with your conspiracy theories and crazy deductions. You think my worthless brother is Kaitou Magician?"

"I'm the journalist, not the novelist," replied Aki. "Thus, I cannot help observing and finding connections. What I seek is the truth. Perhaps my deductions are wrong, but only time will tell."

Pulling out a sheet of paper from her bag, Miho said, "Anyway, this is our budget proposal for next semester. Can you review it?"

"Sure." Aki took the papers. "How is your career interview column of the week coming along?"

"We've got some interesting people, but I'm running out of people to interview now," replied Miho. The interview columns had been a popular feature first introduced by Aki the previous year. "I'm dying to interview Mike Kant while he's still in Japan."

"I can arrange that. He's a good friend of my sister," replied Aki. "Any other interviews you have in mind?"

"I don't know. We're going to get one from a doctor's perspective. Tsukishiro-san agreed to let us interview him. After that, I'm out of ideas."

"What about Shing-san?" Aki said. "We never got around to interviewing him, and we don't have an artist perspective yet."

"Eh, THE Shing-san?" gawked Miho.

"I heard he's going to be a judge at the Young Designers Fashion Show," said Aki. "My sister will also be on the judging panel. The high school journalism crew is definitely going to cover the contest since one of our own is a runner up."

Miho rolled her eyes. "Just admit it's because you like Tomoyo-senpai."

With a long sigh, Aki replied, "It's a hopeless cause though. Anyway, you might be able to score a short interview with Shing-san during the contest if you're lucky. We can run the story simultaneously in the high school paper if it turns out good."

"Really?" Miho clapped her hands in delight. "I better start gathering my materials. Shing-san has a new "Swan Lake" exhibit at the Metropolitan Museum. I think I'll write about the exhibit in the Arts and Culture section for this week."

Aki smiled at the younger girl. Then he stared back at the newspaper headline. _Tanaka Mikai, I will reveal you someday._

*******

It occurred to Chang Erika that lately her twin had been avoiding her completely. Perhaps it was ever since he had started to date Kinomoto Sakura. Erika wanted to vomit in her mouth whenever she recalled that those two actually were dating. Either her brother had finally gone mad, or Sakura had.

"Onii-chan, homework," said Erika, holding out her hand before chemistry class started.

"You do it yourself," snapped Eron, leaning back in his chair. Sakura was not back from lunch yet.

"That's not fair. You help Sakura-chan out all the time," said Erika, crossing her arms.

"She actually solves everything herself. You just copy everything without doing the work yourself," stated Eron.

"Excuse me, who took your junior high finals for you so that you could be in the same class as the rest of us?" said Erika.

"That proves you can do the work if you actually try," said Eron. "You don't except me to take your college entrance exams for you, do you?"

"You look enough like me, you might as well," stated Erika. "And who says I even want to go to college? You and Mike. Ugh. So patronizing and always trying to make me do things I don't want to do."

"Mike Kant?" Eron raised an eyebrow.

"Speaking of which, he's going to be a guest judge for the Young Designer Show thing that Tomoyo is taking part of," said Erika. "It must be hard to spend time with your darling Sakura-chan these days with her being so busy preparing and her family being like that."

"What about her family?"

"Oh, you didn't hear? Her father's publishing deal got canceled because of some riffraff with her grand-papa Kinomoto Fujishinto. Goodness, don't tell me you seriously didn't know about this. You would think she would tell her boyfriend when something that important is going on." Erika laughed shortly. "Then again, she's been too busy breaking into her grandfather's house with Wolf-boy though technically they are not on speaking terms."

"She went to see her grandfather?" asked Eron.

"Gosh, what do you guys do when you're together? Hold hands and silently gaze the stars or something? Even Mike and I at least have the basic courtesy to tell each other how our days went," stated Erika.

There was no soccer practice or rehearsals for the fashion show, so Eron walked Sakura back home after school ended. Sakura chattered lightly about the fashion show and little stories she heard from Yamazaki Takashi. However, Eron remained silent.

"Eron-kun, you're coming to the fashion show, right? I have a ticket for you, otou-san, 'nii-chan and Yukito-san," said Sakura, halting and looking up at Eron for the first time.

Eron watched Sakura without speaking.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura. She felt guilty that she spent so little time with Eron lately because of preparation for the fashion show and school studies. "Are you busy that day?"

"No," said Eron. "I'll come if you want me to come."

"Of course I want you to come," stated Sakura. When he did not meet her eye, she realized that something was bothering Eron. "Tell me, what is it that's bothering you, Eron-kun?"

"When were you planning on telling me about your father's situation?" asked Eron slowly.

"Oh. You heard?" Sakura kicked a pebble on the road.

"Something so important that has been on your mind lately. And you didn't think you could share it with me?" Rather than anger, there was a trace of hurt in Eron's voice.

"I didn't want you to worry," replied Sakura. "After all, it is my family problem."

"But I am here to listen to your problems. I should be the first person you think of when you have any concerns or worries," said Eron.

"I'm sorry. It never occurred to talk to you about it. I will next time," said Sakura. And still, Eron seemed to not be satisfied with her response. "Is there something else?"

"It's really nothing," Eron said with a sigh.

"What is it?" Sakura's brows were creased.

Eron stared at Sakura with glimmering golden-hazel eyes. "You met with Li Syaoran."

"Is that what's really been bothering you?" asked Sakura with a short laugh. "I bumped into him at grandfather's house. It's a small neighborhood. I am going to see him, whether I want to or not."

"It's not a laughing matter," replied Eron. "He stole the Sakura Cards from you. The Li Clan is on the move, and they are not a foe to be taken lightly."

"Why does it matter now?" asked Sakura wearily. "I know the dangers of the Li Clan—I won't be defeated by them twice."

"It's not the Li Clan that is most dangerous," Eron muttered. "It's Li Syaoran that I don't trust you alone with."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What, you think that I am ready to forgive Syaoran for all he has done just because I now regained my memories of him?"

"No, I think you might regret going out with me now that he is back and you remember who he is," replied Eron darkly.

Sakura stared at Eron, dumbstruck. It occurred to her that Eron was less concerned for her welfare and acting more like a jealous boyfriend. Which he was. Eron was her boyfriend now. Sakura knew nothing about dating, nothing about what entailed being in a relationship. And perhaps neither did Eron. "Do you seriously think I started going out with you because I lost my memory of Syaoran?" Sakura stated, pretending to be insulted. "Is that really all you thought of me?"

"But…" Eron stared at his feet. "Perhaps I did take advantage of the fact that he was no longer here and that you didn't remember. I've always known what he means to you. Only when you had forgotten him did I think I have a chance."

"What he _meant_ to me," Sakura corrected, recalling Syaoran profile as he read his book at the library. She could not bring herself to tell Eron that she had met Syaoran then, that he had called her. But why did she feel the necessity to hide this detail from Eron? He was her boyfriend. Should she be able to tell him everything? "Syaoran and I, we're over. We've long since been over, at least ever since Hong Kong. It's true. A part of me will always cherish our old childhood memories. But he and I are now… nothing. We're nothing, not even friends."

"But now that he is back…"

"Eron-kun, I know when I first agreed to go out with you I was still growing to trust you. But all this while, you've been the one by my side. When I was hurting after I came back from Hong Kong, at the camp trip when I fell off the cliff, when I was stuck in the Fantasy, the one who had been waiting for me by my side was you."

Eron still looked dubious. "But—"

Sakura said firmly, "The person I chose is you. I chose _you,_ Eron-kun. Isn't that what's most important at the end of the day?"

"Can you sincerely tell me that you don't love Li Syaoran anymore then?" asked Eron staidly.

Sakura stared up at him with her brightly emerald eyes. "I trust you, Eron-kun. Can you not trust me also?"

"I'm sorry for questioning you. I do trust you," said Eron.

Sakura smiled up at Eron and murmured, "Thank you for believing in me."

Eron reached over and embraced Sakura tightly. In a choked voice he said, "No, thank _you_, Sakura. Thank you."

******

That night, after a long spell of dry weather, there was a raging thunderstorm. Sakura sat awake in her bed, watching the lightening flash outside. She thought that it had been strangely comforting to be hugged by Eron. And a bit confining as well, as if she had set forth some sort of contract binding herself to him and only him. But perhaps that was what a relationship was, an unwritten contract between two people, just like her Cards were bound by contract to her.

"Aren't you going to bed?" asked Kero-chan, yawning.

"In a while," replied Sakura, listening to the pitter-pat of raindrops on the rooftop. In the distance rumbled the deep sound of thunder.

Sakura remembered vividly that one thundering summer's night. It was that blissful summer that she had spent at Syaoran's house, carefree days full of laughter, scattered with some misunderstanding and mishap, precious days that would never come back. That night was so memorable not because the thunder rumbled outside with a blue vengeance but because it was the first time she had seen a vulnerable side to Syaoran. It was the first time he had opened up to her and told her about his childhood, that he had directly told her about Li Leiyun. She still recalled that faraway nostalgic look in his amber eyes as he talked about his cousin who had passed away on a Clan mission prior to Syaoran coming to Japan the first time. His voice had taken a gentle, quiet tone familiar to only those who were close enough to him that he let down all barriers. She still recalled his words.

_Li Leiyun. His name meant thundercloud…Maybe he was a thundercloud because he appeared… then disappeared just like that…Leiyun was like a real brother to me. After my father died, he always looked after me, even if he was only seven years older than me. He was practically the only male that I could turn to. My elders just were to stiff and strict. Though Wei was caring, Leiyun provided brotherly companionship. Even as I underwent the hardest and most trying obstacles in my training, he helped me through, always with a bright smile. He was optimistic, talented, and kind-hearted. Everyone admired him. _

Back then, Sakura learned that Li Leiyun had been the person that Syaoran admired the most next to the Great Elder, and the person who had been a brother, father, friend and mentor to him. The Leiyun that Syaoran had described was a kind and caring figure. Completely different from the icy, menacing person with the silver hair and cold blue eyes that Sakura had met for the first time some months ago. And there yet remained the mystery of why Leiyun was alive; Syaoran had been sure that Leiyun had passed away seven years ago in mission. Though Sakura did not know under what circumstances Leiyun had returned to the Li Clan some years later, she knew for certain that the Li Leiyun that she had met was a very different Leiyun from the one that she had envisioned all this time. _Something must have happened over the course of seven years. Meilin said that people change… But can they change so drastically?_

Because Sakura knew how Syaoran had looked up to his older cousin, she could partially understand why he could not go against Li Leiyun. She understood, that was why she was frustrated that Syaoran thought that she would not. It was pitch black except for when the lightening struck and a brief glimmer of electric light flashed through the window. She picked up her cellphone and stared at the pink buttons. There was only one person who could answer all her questions. And it was the one person she could not reach. She did not even know his phone number. _Call me._ In the olden days, this had worked. She could hear him, and he could hear her.

But the phone did not ring. Smiling ruefully, Sakura slid into her blanket. Of course he wouldn't call. There was no reason for him to. There was no reason for him to show up at her windowsill, no reason for him to wait for her before school started, no reason for him to show up where ever she was. Old habits died slowly, and she could not help waiting for him slightly, even now. But that had to change. She had promised Eron, and she did not want to break her trust with him.

******

Since Shing's "Swan Lake" exhibition as the Tokyo Metropolitan Museum was closing at the end of the month, Miho decided to take the afternoon to see the exhibit. Meilin and Sakura decided to follow along, though Tomoyo was too busy with last minute preparation for the fashion show.

"Why the museum all of a sudden?" asked Meilin, walking down the corridors. She recalled meeting the nefarious Kaitou Magician last spring during the Mirror of Truth exhibition. Who knew a year and a half later, he would have become such a central figure in her life?

"I wanted to see Shing-san's Swan Lake collection before it is transferred back to New York," replied Miho. "I was thinking of doing a feature article on Shing-san for the newspaper. After all, he was a brief Seijou alumni, as it seems."

"That's a good idea," remarked Sakura.

"Actually it was Aki-senpai's idea," replied Miho.

"Aki-kun?" Sakura asked. "When was he so interested in fine arts?"

"I don't know." Miho stared blankly at the oil paintings of the Impressionists. She liked Impressionism because the paintings were so beautiful and vibrant from afar but when you got closer, you realized that the images were formed by messy blobs of colors slabbed on the canvas. Impressionists were masters of deceiving. "Aki-senpai's been acting pretty strange lately."

"That's what getting rejected does to you," remarked Meilin with a giggle. "Didn't he get turned down by Tomoyo-chan?"

"Well, he's developed an unhealthy obsession with Kaitou Magician," stated Miho.

"Oh, Aki-kun's always had a Kaitou Magician complex," said Sakura.

"I don't know. I've always thought of Aki-senpai as being sort of stupid," Miho said. "But he's really too nosy for his own good. I feel like there's a chance he might find out about the whole dark forces and whatnot."

"You know, all our friends to some extent have figured out there is something strange going on in this neighborhood," Sakura stated. "It's only natural since strange things have started happening every since elementary. And inevitably, all of them have become entangled with a Clow Card or dark force at once point or another." Sakura realized it was impossible to keep her friends and loved ones completely sheltered from the strange occurrences that centered around her. That was why it was so essential for her to be able to completely be able to protect her loved ones, and she could not do that so long as she did not have the Sakura Cards.

Meilin gasped in awe as she walked into Shing-san's "Swan Lake" exhibit. The artist Shing's latest collection unfolded the Russian fairytale of Princess Odette and the cursed swan maidens.

Like all his paintings, the heroine bore an uncanny resemblance to Amamiya Nadeshiko. And Prince Siegfried with his dark hair and blue eyes resembled Li Ryuuren. The first painting of the series portrayed a serene lake in the midst of the deep woods with pure white swans afloat. The second painting portrayed the Prince glimpsing the swans transform into beautiful maidens in white under the pale moonlight.

"How beautiful," Meilin murmured in awe. "Shing-san is so amazing. How does the story of Swan Lake go again?"

Miho cleared her throat and began, "Once, an evil sorcerer name von Rothbart casts a spell on Princess Odette and her maidens, turning them into swans by daylight. Only by nightfall do the maidens return back to their human form. One day, Prince Seigfried chances upon the lake where the swans reside. He witnesses the transformations of a swan into a beautiful princess. When he asks her about her strange transformation, the Princess relays to him the circumstance of her curse. The Prince falls in love with the beautiful Odette and invites her to the ball. At the ball, a beautiful princess that looks like Odette appears. But it actually is sorcerer von Rothbart's daughter Odile, disguised to look like Odette. Odette arrives later to see her prince dancing with Odile, vowing his love to her. She rushes off back to the lake, heartbroken. Siegfried chases after Odette and apologizes to her for his mistake. However, it is too late. Odette realizes that the sorcerer's spell can never be broken because Prince Siegfried vowed his love to Odile instead of Odette. The two lovers then jump off a cliff in a double-suicide. The sorcerer is destroyed by this act of sacrifice."

Meilin's bottom lips trembled. "It's a tragedy then?"

"Well, lots of ballets are tragedies," remarked Miho. "But there are several endings to the ballet. In some versions, they say the two lovers rose out of foams and the curse was broken because of the Prince's true love for Odette. In other versions, only Odette jumps from the cliff after learning she is cursed to remain a wan forever, and the Prince is left heartbroken. Still in another version, the two lovers jump off the cliff and two swans rise up and fly off together."

"So what is the real ending?" asked Meilin.

Shrugging, Miho replied, "Who knows." She walked up to the last painting in the series. "Betrayal." Something about the ambiance of this painting was similar to the one that had been exhibited in the "Angel and Warrior" series, with Li Ryuuren pointing a sword at Amamiya Nadeshiko. While Shing usually portrayed lots of light and an ethereal beauty in his paintings, this painting was rough and showed a bleak and gray cliff with a thunderous black sea below. A blurred figure in white stood atop the cliff. She noticed that Sakura looked a little pale as she saw the last painting.

"You know, I read in the pamphlet that Shing-san said in an interview he was not able to complete this collection," stated Meilin, holding up the pamphlet. "I wonder what he means. The collection looks pretty complete to me."

Miho shook her head and pointed to the empty space next to the last painting. "He didn't know how to end the story. Each storyteller, artist, director has their own version. But Shing-san was obviously conflicted. See how the tone of the paintings, the brushstrokes, the techniques are so different from each piece to piece. That oil painting of Odette there dancing in the woods is surreal and angelic, but there, Von Rothbart portrayed as an owl is painting almost in monochrome colors and the paint is layered and thick. But then, look at the sorcerer's eyes. Why are they so human and sad? It's like in this version, Von Rothbart was also in love with Odette. After all, it is never clear why Von Rothbart cursed Odette in the first place. And Siegfried in some pictures looks everything like a gallant prince. But in that last frame, he seems to be in some sort of agony. Odette looks different in each painting. There, she looks remarkably like Nadeshiko-san. But in the last frame, she looks like a different woman. It's like Shing-san couldn't decide where he wanted to go with this collection, what story he wanted to tell."

"You know an awful lot about paintings," mused Meilin.

"Not really," replied Miho sheepishly. "My whole family has been into art, and I grew up going to a lot of museums. And Eriol took me to museums all over Europe as well."

"I still think it's fascinating that Shing-san was friends with your mother and Syaoran's father," stated Meilin. "He also knew Miho's mother, didn't he?"

"I wonder if he knew my father as well," stated Miho. "I always thought Shing-san was a lot older.

"No, he's only a couple years older," replied Sakura. "I think he was an art student in college when he first met my mother. He didn't even know that Ryuuren-san and my mother had passed away and said that the last he heard from Ryuuren-san was when Ryuuren-san sent him the sapphire ring."

"Why did Syaoran's father send Shing-san the sapphire ring if it's one of the Five Force Treasures?" asked Meilin.

"I guess because it reminded him of Nadeshiko-san," replied Miho. "What I don't understand is how Shing-san did not know anything that happened to Nadeshiko-san and Ryuuren-san afterwards. If he was that close a friend that Ryuuren-san sent him the Five Force Ring, you would think he would have stayed in touch with him until he passed away or at least heard the news after."

Meilin shrugged. "The few times I met him, he seemed a little loopy. Aren't all artists a bit like that, anyway? Absentminded and detached from the real world. What _I_ find odd is why Kai stole the "Thief of the Night" painting from Shing-san. After all, it isn't like Kai to do something without a reason."

"Maybe he is just a narcissist who wants to have his own portrait by the best artist of this generation," replied Miho wryly.

"True, that's in character for Kai-kun," said Sakura. "You know, I just realized Kaitou Magician stole the sapphire ring from Shing-san when we were there in New York. Do you think he saw all of us way before we ever first met him?"

Rolling her eyes, Meilin replied, "I won't be surprised if he'd been stalking out his little sister all the while she was in New York."

"Fat chance," muttered Miho, crossing her arms. "Ah, New York was fun."

"Not so fun for Sakura-chan. She was being chased by the Stalker and haunted by the Phantom," remarked Meilin. "Made you even suspicious of Syaoran for a while."

"Speaking of Syaoran-senpai, have you seen him recently?" asked Miho.

"No, why?" asked Sakura slowly.

"Aki-senpai said that his friends at Eitoukou are pretty annoyed that Li-senpai's been missing so many soccer practices recently, since he is their ace player," remarked Miho. "Not that I think you would care or anything."

Sakura smiled tightly. "You're right. It really is none of my business what he does." She glanced at her watch. It was half past five. "Well, I'm going to head on back home."

"You won't stay for dinner at the new deli?" asked Meilin.

Shaking her head, Sakura replied, "No, I should be getting back."

******

Instead of getting off the bus stop near her house, she got off the next stop at King Penguin Park. She did not know why, but she felt compelled to come to this park whenever she was troubled or had to think about something. This small park had served as a meeting spot, a frequent battleground, the place where she came to when she wanted to cry, the place she came to when she wanted to heal. It was her little sanctuary, and the place where she held her most cherished memory.

It felt nostalgic walking by the park on a winter's afternoon, when the setting sun dyed the sky a deep orange-gold. Sakura glanced at her watch; it was 6 pm. And there he was leaning against the back of a bench, waiting. As he always had been, like that autumn afternoon when she had been turned into a five-year-old by the Age, like that summer in Tokyo at the restaurant, like he had been on that rainy summer day after school with a green umbrella. Slowly, he turned his head. In the dusky, his eyes glimmered a rose-amber just like the Fantasyland Syaoran's had when he rode up to the temple on a black stallion, a blue cloak fanned out behind him.

Once more, Sakura and Syaoran faced each other in King Penguin Park. The swing set squeaked as children swung back and forth.

"Hey," said Sakura stiffly, not sure how to address Syaoran. She did not feel comfortable calling him by his first name any more. But she could not bring herself to call him "Li-kun" or "Li-san." That sounded too formal and just odd.

Syaoran stared at her with sad amber eyes, as if he knew that she did not know what to call him. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "It's far from your neighborhood. Don't tell me you couldn't find a playground in Eitoukou either."

The corner of his lips turned up ever so slightly. "As a matter of fact, I couldn't."

"Well, what brings you here to Tomoeda?" asked Sakura.

"You said to meet you at King Penguin Park at six," replied Syaoran.

Suddenly, all the anger that she had bottled up since her memories had returned erupted. "That was a _week_ ago. I said to meet at six in the _morning_, before school started."

"I didn't hear the rest of it. I only heard King Penguin Park at six," stated Syaoran. "What was it you wanted to meet me for?"

Sakura stared at Syaoran in his black wool coat and cable-knit green scarf covering his Eitoukou uniform of black and gold. He must have come here straight after school. "I just wanted to return your homework. But it's too late anyway. I hope it didn't cause too much of a problem for you."

"Oh." So that was it. Sakura wanted to return his silly essay on the _Tale of Genji._ Syaoran sighed. He had never rewritten that essay and received a zero. Well, literature class had never been his forte. "I rewrote it. So that was it?"

"Yeah. Well, can I have my history notes back?" Sakura held out her hand.

Syaoran stared at her blankly.

"You don't have it with you?" Sakura sighed. "Forget it. I'll copy Tomoyo-chan's. That might just be quicker since finals are next week."

"Sorry. I had it with me on Monday. But I changed my bag today," stammered Syaoran. "I can mail it to you or—"

"By any chance…" Sakura paused. _There's no way..._ "You weren't waiting here every day at six for the past week?"

Syaoran kicked the sand. "It's on your way home. I figured you were bound to turn up one of these days."

"Are you stupid? What if I didn't show up today? What would you have done if I didn't come?" Sakura demanded.

"I would have waited all night until you did," he replied with a crooked smile.

At this, Sakura felt her throat choke up. When she had been caught by the Age, Syaoran had waited for her all day long as well. She thought he had already left, but he had been waiting all along. He had answered the same way then. Did he too remember that conversation? Sakura stared hard at Syaoran. Why, oh why did he have to show up now just when she had hardened her resolve?

"Just kidding. I was about to leave when the next bus came. Soccer practice ends for the season today. If you hadn't shown up today, I would have stopped coming," replied Syaoran.

"Why did you come?" asked Sakura in a strained voice.

"Didn't you have something to tell me?"

"I thought you had something to tell me. The phone call got cut off," said Sakura.

"Sorry about that. The Li estate's telephone lines were installed back in the Meiji era, it seems."

_Syaoran, you don't have to make excuses to me anymore. _Sakura squinted her eyes as the crimson sun sank below the branches. And finally, she realized why she had felt this dangerous unease every time she bumped into Li Syaoran. Why she always waited for him even now, why in a crowd when near Eitoukou, she always turned her head when she saw a brunette boy, why in the still of the night, she still slept with her cellphone by her side, why when the mail came, she sorted through it first, waiting and waiting. Eron was right; he had seen a part of her that she had tried to deny, or perhaps, had not been aware of. She realized why she had come to King Penguin Park today. "I had a question to ask you about Li Leiyun-san."

"What is it?"

"Is he… really the Li Leiyun that you told me about, the cousin that was in line to become the Chosen One and then perished in mission?" Sakura saw Syaoran's jaw line turn tense.

"Leiyun was not dead, after all," Syaoran replied stiffly. "He was just in a position where he could not return nor communicate with the Clan."

To Syaoran's surprise, Sakura smiled, the first real smile she had given him since he had returned to Japan. "You must have been really glad that he returned, that he was alive."

And Sakura saw that same gentle look come over Syaoran's amber eyes. "Yes. I was surprised. But I was glad, so glad that he was not dead, after all. Even though he is… different. You need to know that he was not always like this. I—"

"It's all right. You don't have to say anymore," said Sakura. "I understand. I don't forgive you. But I understand why you have to be on Leiyun-san's side. So, this is it."

"What do you mean?"

Sakura tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "You know, Li Syaoran, I always thought that if anything, we will always stay friends, precious, dear friends. But I realized, I can't be friends with you. I can't maintain friendship with someone who has taken the Sakura Cards from me, to someone who has lied to me and broken my trust. You are the last person I would have wanted as my enemy. But you once told me that you will make your own choices. Well, it seems pretty clear to me that you have made your decision."

Syaoran did not know when the next time he could be alone with Sakura again without Kara or Jinyu or Leiyun watching was. It could be tomorrow, or it could be next year. "No, it's not like that—"

"I'm not going to deny it. Li Syaoran, you were once a very important person to me, so I want you to be happy and successful. I don't reproach you for choosing your family. You loyalty is a part of you that I have always admired, after all. So, don't hold back. I'm going to get the Cards back by force if that is what it takes. There will be inevitably a day when you will have to draw your sword against me. When that day happens, I will fight you for real and defeat you."

"Don't say such dangerous words." Syaoran stared at the slender girl standing in front of him, green eyes blazing, feet planted firmly on the ground, so unlike that little ten year old girl who had trembled under his glare the first time he had met her. "I will never be your enemy."

"It's too late already," said Sakura staidly. _We were once rivals, then friends. And once, we might have been something more. But now we are none of those._ "From this day forth, pretend like you don't know me. Do not call my name. We are strangers. That will be the best for the both of us."

"Saku—Kino—" Syaoran trailed off with no name to call the stranger standing in front of him.

And Sakura stared at him with narrowed green eyes. "That's all. That's what I wanted to tell you."

"So be it then," he said. Slowly, he turned around. "Good bye." He walked out towards the street, leaving Sakura standing next to the swing sets.

He was surprised when she suddenly called out, "I have one last question to ask."

Syaoran halted.

"Were you… did you enter the Fantasy by any chance?" asked Sakura.

"No," replied Syaoran coolly, not turning around. "What makes you think that?"

Sakura gazed at Syaoran with masked green eyes. "I was pretty sure I sealed the Memory while I was inside the Fantasy. But I don't seem to have it with me. Perhaps I was mistaken."

"I guess you were." And then he left as the sun sank over the horizon, casting a violet darkness over the park.

Sakura glanced over at the tree that she had tied Syaoran's essay to. The paper had shriveled up and yellowed after the rainfall the night before, but it was still hanging on the tip of the branch. And next to it was a pink ribbon tied on the branch, swaying gently in the breeze.

******

From then on, Sakura took care to take the road that did not pass by King Penguin Park on her way to and back school. Even though she knew that Syaoran would not be there, she had a feeling she would avoid that area for a long time nonetheless. At least until the bitter taste disappeared from her mouth of whenever she recalled of a certain person leaning against the benches, waiting for her as she had once dreamed he might be. But they had missed their chance. There was no going back anymore.

"Eron-kun, can I borrow your history notes?" asked Sakura, taking her seat next to Eron in the classroom. "I lost my notebook."

"Sure," said Eron. "When did you lose it? You took such careful notes—it'll take forever to copy them over again. I'll make a photocopy of my notes."

"Really? You'll be a lifesaver then!" exclaimed Sakura with a smile.

Eron smiled back at Sakura. Very little brought that beautiful smile to her face. If only he could keep her happy. The time he spent with Sakura was always blissful. It was just everything in between. He knew not what or whom she thought of when her head was turned from him.

"Aww, those two are so cute together," murmured Naoko with a sigh. "I wish I have a handsome, considerate boyfriend like Eron-kun."

"I'm really surprised how well they get along together," remarked Chiharu, leaning back on her chair, legs crossed. "Do you remember how she and Li-kun used to fight all the time?"

"Nobody fights as much as you and Yamazaki-kun," stated Naoko.

"But you can see in Eron-kun's eyes how much he cares for Sakura-chan," stated Risa.

"And I was so sure he was the bad-guy," stated Takashi pensively, leaving over Chiharu's shoulder.

"Oh, you and your conspiracy theories," said Chiharu, rolling her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you that the Chang twins are _not_ aliens from outer space come to earth to take over the world and defeat Sakura and her super rangers?"

"Just wait and see. One day, the twins will reveal their true form and fly up in a saucer from the top of Tokyo Tower," stated Takashi.

Chiharu banged her forehead on her desk, and Risa patted her back. "Well," Risa began. "I like this version better than the twins being blood-thirsty vampires theory."

"Really?" Naoko sighed. "I liked Yamazaki-kun's clone-attack theory better."

"Well, then again, you're the only one who believed Takashi's silly theory last year that mysterious transfer student Mizuki Kai was Kaitou Magician in disguise," stated Chiharu.

They all burst out laughing.

For lunchtime, Miho snuck into the high school building again. She could not help peeping into class 2-2.

"Your brother is not here," stated Tachibana Rei upon spotting the younger girl.

"I-I'm not looking for him!" stammered Miho.

"He hasn't been attending classes for two weeks now," Rei stated. "Is Mizuki-kun all right?"

"Why wouldn't he be?" replied Miho with a forced smiled. She bowed and quickly hurried down the corridors to the freshmen classes where Meilin and Sakura were waiting for her. It was too cold to eat outdoors now, so they sat on the stairwell.

"Have you heard from onii-chan lately?" Miho asked Meilin.

Meilin shrugged. "I sometimes hear him next doors late at night. We're not exactly talking at the moment, you see."

"You know, you're about the one person he listens to," said Sakura. "I really don't know why he's going about as Kaitou Magician again—"

"Has he even stolen anything?" said Miho. "It's like he's just parading his name around in the news to let everyone out there know he's still around. Kaitou Magician is so last year!"

"But the media is gobbling it up," Meilin said. "The news channels and papers love to report about him—it's as if they don't have anything better to report!"

"Hmm…" Miho stroked her chin. "That in itself is an interesting theory."

"What?" Meilin blinked. She sometimes forgot the younger girl had spent the past five years under the guidance of the cryptic Hiiragizawa Eriol.

Miho crossed her arms and stated, "You know, it's all very strange. Onii-chan told me last spring that my father was murdered. Why would he say that?"

"Perhaps he wanted you to find out who the murderer is and bring about justice," stated Meilin.

"You know, once, onii-chan brought me to an unmarked grave at Eitoukou. He told me it was 'Tanaka Mikai's' grave. At that time, I thought he did it to make me believe his words. But now that I think about it, I feel like he wanted to show me that grave for a reason. Do you know whose grave it is?" asked Miho.

Sakura shook her head. She did not know what Miho was talking about.

"I know which grave you're talking about," Meilin replied slowly. "When I first saw the grave, I thought it was his father's, or perhaps a former love. But he once told me it was a friend's."

"A friend?"

"Aki-senpai had a theory that there are two Kaitou Magicians. The original one. And onii-chan," said Miho.

"Do any of us even now how Kai-kun spent the three years between when he ran away from home and debuted as Kaitou Magician?" Sakura asked. They all turned to look at Meilin.

Meilin shrugged. "He never speaks much about his past, especially not about what he did when he left home. I feel like those are times he doesn't want to talk about. And I can't bring myself to ask." A sour smile came to her lips. "There probably is one person who would know."

Miho blinked. "Kamura Karin-senpai was a childhood friend. I would be surprised if she knew anything about what onii-chan did after she left Eitoukou."

"I think she is somehow related to the grave," Meilin said.

"I'm pretty sure she is," stated Aki.

"Aki-kun!" exclaimed Sakura, jumping.

"I didn't mean to barge in. But this is a case that I too am invested in," Aki stated. "Asuma-nii-san once told me it is best not to meddle in the affairs of the Li's. But I want to know the truth behind the bankruptcy of Kinhoshi Software and Technology."

"It's because otou-san was in debt," stated Miho.

"And Uncle Fujishika wanted the Mirror of Truth," said Sakura bitterly.

"But why did Kinomoto-san want the Mirror of Truth?" Aki stated. He quickly added, "Not that I don't know all the legends behind it or anything."

Miho rolled her eyes. "Is it really okay to be discussing these sort of things in front of Aki-senpai?"

"Oh please, I haven't spent the past three years being in the same class with Sakura-chan with my head in a bucket," Aki stated. "Naoko-chan and the others have told me about the strange things that happened since fifth grade."

"Hoe-e." Sakura's head drooped. So much for being discreet.

"I really don't care much for anything happening in the metaphysical level. But in terms of the Kinhoshi zaibatsu, our family does business with them too, so it is important for me to know what they deal with." Aki paused. "Doesn't it strike you odd that Kinomoto Fujishika struck down on Tanaka Keisuke-san, Miho's father, so hard?"

"What do you mean?"

"I tried searching Tanaka Keisuke-san's files. He came out completely clean. Granted he was young and someone who was planted there through family ties, Tanaka-san was an honest, good-hearted man, well-liked by everyone. He never had debt, he was never involved in any sort of fraud or embezzlement. Yet, what did Kinomoto Fujishika gain from striking down on Tanaka Keisuke?"

"He wanted the Mirror of Truth," said Miho.

"Is that it though? True, the Mirror is a national heirloom, perhaps priceless. But the Kinomotos are already wealthy. Kinomoto Fujishika is a smart man. He would not risk angering the Tanaka Group just because he himself coveted the Mirror," said Aki. "The Kinomotos had nothing to gain from the Software Company filing for bankruptcy unless there was another backup source to balance the cost."

"Are you saying there was a shadow master behind the Kinomotos?" asked Miho.

"Yes. Somebody else wanted the Mirror, someone who probably knew its true worth. Someone Kinomoto could not refuse."

"Hence Kinomoto Fujishika concocted a plan to destroy Tanaka Keisuke and confiscate his assets, including the Mirror," murmured Meilin.

"Who is so influential that the Kinomotos could not refuse?"

Aki stared at Meilin pointedly.

"What, I'm sick of everyone always accusing the Li Clan!" exclaimed Meilin. Then she sighed—Aki had a point.

"Onii-chan kept leaving me hints. The unmarked tombstone, Shing-san's painting of Kaitou Magician. Telling me 'Tanaka Mikai' was dead. What is the meaning of it all?" Miho said.

"If the isolated hints do not make any sense, try tying everything together and see what is the connecting link between these factors," replied Aki, like the journalist he was.

"Eriol once told me a strange thing," Miho stated. "That deep inside, onii-chan wanted to be caught. That's why he has been giving me all these clues."

Meilin remained silent. Up until recently, Mizuki Kai, no, Tanaka Mikai, had no will to even live. She had foolishly convinced herself that Kai had really left behind his old ways when he underwent the operation to remove the bullet in his chest. Deep inside, Meilin had a feeling if she sat down and asked Kai what he was planning, he might give her a somewhat truthful answer. But she could not ask him because if she did, she was afraid of what truth she would learn.

"Miho-chan, I'm sorry for bringing this up, but how did your father pass away again?" Meilin asked.

"He died in a car accident in Hong Kong," replied Miho.

"In Hong Kong?"

"Yes." Miho stared at her feet. "That's what they told me."

******

When Sakura checked the postbox before she left for school in the morning, she found a brown parcel without any address. She opened it. It was her history notebook. For a moment, she was tempted to run out on to the streets and see if he was still there, lingering. Instead, she headed towards school.

First period was history class, and Sakura took out her notebook. It was strange to think that this notebook had been in Syaoran's possession for the past week, and suddenly, the notebook no longer seemed to belong to her anymore.

"You found your history notes," remarked Eron.

"Um, yeah. I don't have to borrow your notes after all," stated Sakura with a smile.

Eron quickly slid the copies he had made of his notes back into his desk. "That's good. Where did you find it?"

"Oh… It was at home. I misplaced it," said Sakura, wincing slightly. Again, she was lying to Eron. Not exactly lying, but definitely withholding. Why did she not feel comfortable confiding with Eron that she had met Syaoran, that she wouldn't see him anymore, that he had taken her notebook by mistake that day at the library when she had been actually waiting for Eron?

"I see Tomoyo is absent today. The fashion show is tomorrow—I guess she's busy preparing," said Eron.

"You're coming, right?" said Sakura. She handed him the ticket. "Here's your ticket—it's open to public but there are limited seats and it fills up quickly."

"I'll support you of course," Eron said. "What's your favorite flower?"

Sakura stared at Eron and blinked.

"That's not a hard question," Eron said with a little chuckle. "Don't you have a favorite flower, miss-named-after-a-flower?"

Before she realized what she was saying, she blurted out, "Chinese peonies."

Sakura was surprised to find her brother and Yukito's shoes at the doorway when she returned home from school. She had not expected anybody at home already. Her brother had even cooked up dinner.

"Yukito and I will be taking photos tomorrow," said Touya, munching on a crispy potato croquette.

"Don't you have work?" asked Sakura. "You're spending an awful lot of time home these days."

Yukito exchanged a glance at Touya. Touya shook his head. Now was not the time to tell Sakura about losing his residency position at the hospital. For the time being he had not even moved out of his dorm room shared with Yukito.

Pouting, Sakura stated, "You really don't have to come."

"And miss the sight of my little ogre stomping down the stage?" Touya chuckled. "Never."

"Hoe-e." Sakura turned to her father. "Otou-san, will you be coming as well?"

"Yes, Sonomi-san and I will be there," replied Fujitaka with a smile, glancing at the picture of Nadeshiko in a yellow sundress on the kitchen counter. "Who knew Sakura-san would become a model too?"

"It's for a student design show," replied Sakura sheepishly. "I just hope I can do justice to Tomoyo-chan's designs."

"Good luck with that," muttered Touya.

"Onii-chan!"

"He's just teasing. You'll do fine, Sakura," said Yukito.

Sakura sighed. "By the way onii-chan, what is my favorite flower?"

"How should I know?" asked Touya. "It's always been cherry blossoms, hasn't it?"

"Oh." Sakura picked at her croquette with her chopsticks. "And my favorite color?"

"Pink and white," replied Touya. "Otou-san and I bought you everything in pink and white when you were little."

"Oh, I always thought Sakura's favorite color was green," remarked Yukito.

******

Over time, your favorite food, favorite colors, favorite flower and favorite movies change. Even your friends change. Six years ago, Sakura would never have thought Meilin would become her best friend next to Tomoyo, or that she would be friends with a thief, the reincarnation of Clow Reed and an actress. Or that she would be dating the Dark One.

Neither would she have imagined she would be walking down the catwalk in a fashion show. True, it was a student design contest, but it was daunting nonetheless. Tomoyo's driver came to pick up Sakura in the morning and drove her to the Metropolitan Museum. Tomoyo had already arrived earlier. The backstage of the auditorium was already jam-packed with the five contestants running back and forth doing last minute fittings, tall lanky young women and men sauntering about half-dressed, their hairs in curlers, and stagehands frantically trying to fix up the lights and speaker system. Tomoyo, upon spotting Sakura, whisked her away to the hair and makeup room.

"Oh my goodness, Sakura-chan, you look quite pallid," stated Naoko, frowning, as she walked up to her friend.

"Naoko-chan, you're here," said Sakura with a weak smile. Her hair was pulled back from her face as Tomoyo had been in the midst of applying makeup on her.

"Where's Tomoyo-chan?" asked Chiharu, setting down her bag of hair products in the female dressing room. There was a rack labeled Contestant #5 for Tomoyo's clothes. This was the first time they saw the other contestants.

"She went out to make a phone call. It seems like Aki-kun's not here yet," said Sakura, spinning around in her chair.

"That's strange. Aki-kun is usually so punctual," Chiharu said. "Anyhow, let's change you into your first outfit then."

Sakura sat up from her chair, almost wobbling as she got up from her chair.

"Have you eaten anything at all today?" demanded Naoko.

Sakura stared at Naoko and chuckled sheepishly. "Now that I think about it, I don't think I have."

"Chiharu—go to the vending machine and bring Sakura something to eat," Naoko said, sighing in exasperation. "You're not going to do any good if you faint in the middle of the show."

Nodding, Chiharu hurried out to the hallway. She spotted Tomoyo in front of the men's dressing room, nodding and frowning on her cellphone.

"Tomoyo-chan, what is it?" asked Chiharu as Tomoyo hung up her cellphone solemnly.

"It's Aki-kun. He's injured," said Tomoyo.

"I knew it. It's from the injury from yesterday's basketball game, isn't it? The Eitoukou captain pushed him over and Aki-kun fell pretty hard—I swear I thought he cracked his skull or something. I thought he won't be able to continue but Aki-kun just went on with the game." Chiharu shook his head. "I thought he would be all right, but really, it was quite a bad fall."

"Yeah, he said that he was fine yesterday, but this morning, he couldn't move his head at all. They had to take him to the hospital to get an X-Ray."

"It's that serious?" asked Chiharu.

"I don't know. Aki-kun said he sprained his neck and luckily it was not a fracture," said Tomoyo. "He said that he'd be fine walking, but changing would be a problem because of his neck brace. He said he sent a replacement this way."

"Who?" Chiharu asked. She didn't have to ask because she looked up at the doorway, and she gasped.

******

"Wow, this place is packed," remarked Touya to father as they made their way down the rows of seats in the auditorium located in the third floor of the Tokyo Metropolitan Museum. There was an elevated glossy white platform stretching out into a catwalk and the VIP seats lined the sides of the catwalk while the judging panel sat at the head of the catwalk.

"Sonomi-san said she would be saving us seats," stated Fujitaka, glancing around. His eyes met that of an elderly man with white hair and silver-framed glasses. He halted.

Touya turned around and realized who the older man was. It was his grandfather with his uncle and secretary to each side.

"Hello, otou-sama. It has been a while," said Kinomoto Fujitaka, bowing his head down.

The older man stared hard at his son then turned around. "Yamada, who put together the guest list?" he asked his secretary.

"I'm afraid, sir, that this is an open event," replied Yamada, bowing down.

"Humph. I told you I was not interesting in such a frivolous event," stated Kinomoto Fujishika, walking ahead.

"Your presence is required since Shiori-sama is one of the contestants and Aoyama-sama, a cosponsor of the event, will be in attendance," replied Yamada.

Touya saw that his grandfather had a slight limp ever since his stroke a couple months ago even though the old man still carried himself upright and stiffly. He thought he heard his father sigh, but Fujitaka showed no reflection of his thoughts on his face as he went ahead and greeted Tomoyo's mother.

"What a stubborn old man," muttered Touya, watching his grandfather take a seat in the front row. Yukito patted his back sympathetically.

******

Chiharu and Tomoyo stared up at the doorway to the backstage to see none other than Li Syaoran.

"What's the emergency?" asked Syaoran, panting. His hair was disheveled and coat unbuttoned as if he's been running. He had loose change gripped in his hand as if he had just gotten off a taxi. "What happened to Sakura?"

"What are you doing here, Li-kun?" Chiharu asked.

"Aki-kun. I bumped into him in the hospital. He was injured, and he told me that Sakura and Tomoyo were in an emergency situation and to go to the Tokyo Metropolitan Museum auditorium immediately," said Syaoran in gasps. "What's going on here?" Slowly, he gazed around at the various models running about, half-dressed, and designers dashing about with pins in their mouth, swaddled in measuring tape and wielding scissors. He blinked.

"Great. Perfect timing," said Tomoyo, all matter of business now. "I guess you're Aki-kun's replacement then."

"For what?"

"As a model for the Young Designer Contest," replied Chiharu, hands on hips. "Tomoyo-chan is a finalist. Of course, you would have known that Li-kun if you didn't betray us and go to our rival school."

For a second, Syaoran stared at the two girls in puzzlement. "So let me get this correct. Nobody's in danger. And you expect me to model in this contest thing?" Syaoran crossed his arms. "Oh no, I refuse to take part in any more of your schemes after all that I've been through—" Chiharu had already had shoved him along into the men's dressing room and held up a pale green jacket against him.

"Please, Syaoran-kun. I know it's a big favor to ask. But there really is nobody else at this moment," said Tomoyo. "And this means a lot for me."

Syaoran's eyes met Tomoyo's eyes. "This is something important to you?" Tomoyo nodded. "Well, if it's that important to you. So, what do I have to do now?"

Soon, Syaoran was changed into the first outfit for the theme of "casual wear." He stood stiffly in the center of the room as the four other male models watched the newcomer in exasperation. Syaoran recognized one of the guys to be an Eitoukou High senior who was a fashion model and rarely came to school. He was dressed in tight red leather jeans and a ripped black shirt.

"Tomoyo-chan, it fits perfectly," Chiharu exclaimed, circling Syaoran. "It looks as if the clothes were specially tailored for Li-kun! They always fit a little tightly on the shoulders on Aki and the sleeves were slightly too long on him."

Tomoyo smiled surreptitiously. She couldn't tell Chiharu that these clothes were actually tailored to fit Syaoran perfectly. Even though she had not measured Syaoran in almost a year, she had estimated his probable growth in height pretty accurately when she had begun to make her male clothes. After all, in her mind, Syaoran would always be her ideal male model.

"Now, what exactly do I have to do in these clothes?" asked Syaoran.

On the other side of the backstage, Sasaki Risa ran a brush through Sakura's hair one last time and tied a big yellow bow around her head. Though she would never dream of walking on a stage alone in front of hundreds of people, Risa thought Sakura looked lovely in her canary yellow bell skirt and pale cotton blouse with tatted lace edges. It was time to head to the entrances to wait for the cue. They could hear the introductions being made on stage.

"Welcome to the 10th Young Designer Contest. This year, we The contestants are Yamato Masaru, age 27, who is currently working as an apprentice for Anna Sui, Fukada Hitomi, age 24, graduate of Parsons School of Design in New York City and currently works as designer for the House of Comme des Garcons, Watanabe Jun, age 22, who has studied in the Paris Institute of Fashion, Aoyama Shiori, age 20, a student of Horitsuba Design School and Daidouji Tomoyo, age 16, currently a student at Seijou Junior High and our youngest contestant ever," stated the MC.

"What an impressive list of candidates," murmured Nakuru to Eriol. She looked over her shoulders and blew a kiss at Touya, who scowled back at her. Yukito waved.

"I don't know a whole lot about fashion, but it seems like Tomoyo-senpai is hugely disadvantaged," stated Miho. "Everyone seems to be professional designers or went to some top fashion school. Only Tomoyo is a high-schooler."

"She'll be all right," stated Eriol with a laid-back smile.

Many Seijou High students were also in the audience to show support for their beloved Tomoyo.

Risa peeked out the backdoor at the audience and spotted Aki in the audience, sitting next to Takashi and a couple other classmates. She hurried backstage and found Chiharu.

"What is Aki-kun doing out there?" asked Risa to Chiharu. "Isn't he supposed to be backstage right now preparing for the fashion? And his neck is in braces! What happened?"

"He got injured in the basketball game yesterday," Chiharu said, shaking a can of hairspray. "By the way, did anyone let Sakura know that Aki-kun couldn't make it?"

Naoko's mouth dropped. "I was too busy helping Tomoyo-chan with the fitting."

"I was helping Sakura-chan change in the female dressing room," replied Risa. "Who exactly did you get to replace Aki-kun so last minute?"

Sakura had thought backstage before the Star-Crossed production was chaotic—but it was nothing compared to the backstage of a runway. Models in various array scrambled about for loose articles of clothing as hair and makeup artists clambered after them. The designers ran about with a sewing kit and scissors for last-minute mending while the stage manager frantically tried to order people to take position.

"Female models to the right wing, male models to the left!" called out the stage manager. "Hurry, line up in order of one through five!"

Quivering from head to toe, Sakura took a deep breath and lined up next to the tall model fourth in line. The beautiful girl was a head taller than her in heels and had wide-set eyes and beautiful curly brown hair. Her skin was pale as snow and her limbs were long and graceful, like a dancer's. She looked completely at ease on the runway—in fact, Sakura was pretty sure that she had seen the model in teen magazines before. Not only was Sakura the shortest out of the female models, but she seemed to be the only one who had not had runway experience. All four other girls were aspiring models and were completely comfortable posing and walking.

She heard cheering outside. Tomoyo was up on stage with the other contestants, and Sakura felt very alone.

_Well, it can't be worse than playing the Prince in the Sleeping Beauty play in fifth grade or doing the magazine shoot with Mike Kant at the Empire State building in New York or acting as Juliet in the junior high production of Star-Crossed, _she thought to herself as the MC's voice droned on outside. All those other times, she recalled ruefully, _that person_ had been there with her.

"Welcome to the 7th Annual Young Designer Contest. We have five talented young designers gathered today, finalists after a long process of elimination. Today, we have seven categories of presentation: casual, formal, swimwear, street wear, Shing-san's special theme, designer's free choice and lastly, evening gown. The contestants will be judged on technique, style and originality." The MC cleared his throat. "Our esteemed judges today are budding actress Akagi Arima, a celebrity photographer that hails from America, Mr. Mike Kant, haute couture designer Issey Miyake and style icon and president of the Hoshi Textiles, Kinomoto Hisano. Finally, our judge of honor today is world-renowned artist Shing-sensei whose work has been displayed all over the world including the Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York, the Guggenheim, the Louvre and the Tokyo Metropolitan Museum."

Sakura was slightly relieved that she knew all the judges on the panel except for the designer Issey Miyake. Kinomoto Hisano was her aunt. And also her father's former love.

The music started and the first model in her tight denim shorts and patterned t-shirt filed onto stage. As she returned, the second girl went on stage. Taking a deep breath, Sakura counted and as the fourth model returned, she stepped onto the runway through the right wing. Aki was supposed to enter from the left wing. They were to meet in the center and walk down the runway together. Her vision was blinded by the glare of the stage lights. She concentrated on placing one foot in front of the other and was too nervous to even smile or look up at the crowd lined down the runway through the back of the auditorium. Though the spotlight was hot, she quivered to the tip of the yellow bow in her hair. And then, as her pupils adjusted to the glaring stage light, she caught glimpse of the boy standing in front of her. Her mouth dropped. It was not Akagi Aki at all. There he stood, so very casually with his brown hair arranged in a windblown way. He looked like he was strolling down the streets of a tropical island in beige jeans and a light green blazer over a crisp cream-colored polo shirt. She tottered, almost falling backwards before catching herself in time.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura continued walking down the runway with him by her side, the music blaring in the background. Her jaws almost dropped a second time as they reached the end of the runway, the point closest to the panel of judges, as Syaoran slipped off his blazer and casually tossed it over his shoulder, then turned around.

Sakura wobbled as she turned and tried to catch up with Syaoran's pace. Once you fell out of beat with the music, it was impossible to get in sync again. There was a slight snicker from the backstage from the other designers.

From the audience, Meilin groaned—she was more distressed over Sakura's uncouthly walk than Syaoran's sudden entrance. Meanwhile, Touya and Yukito exchanged quizzical glances.

"Was that Li Syaoran just now?" asked Erika to Eron. She answered her own question. "Nah—I don't think Syaoran's half as good looking." She watched Mike who was sitting in the judging panel, looking highly amused.

Meanwhile, Eron sat at the edge of his chair, quite frigid. At least to his solace, Sakura had looked quite as shocked as he did when Syaoran entered onto the stage. On his lap was a bouquet of yellow roses—he had not been able to locate Chinese peonies in this season. Besides, he was not particularly fond of that certain type of flower.

As soon as Sakura exited off the stage, she dashed towards the dressing room.

"What is he doing here?" hissed Sakura as Tomoyo rushed up to her with the next outfit.

"I'm sorry—I should have told you earlier. Aki-kun had a basketball injury—we had to replace him last minute," replied Tomoyo.

"I can't go on stage with him," said Sakura as Tomoyo deftly wrapped her in a kimono and tied an obi tightly around her waist. "I just can't."

"I'm sorry—can you put on these accessories? I have to go check on Syaoran-kun's outfit," stated Tomoyo, purposefully ignoring Sakura.

"Tomoyo-chan, are you listening to me? I refuse to go on stage with that person!"

Tomoyo smiled sweetly. "I spent five months preparing for this fashion show and my fingers bled till they turned shriveled like prunes from all the sewing, but if you really don't want to wear my clothes, I guess I cannot force you, Sakura-chan."

"Hoe… I'll do it—but for your sake, no other reason," said Sakura in defeat. She pouted. "And why does he have to be better at walking than me? _I'm_ the daughter of a model."

Meanwhile, in the men's dressing room, Syaoran quickly stripped off his blazer and shirt. His action elicited the stares of all the females in the room and a couple of the males as well.

"Did you see Li-kun?" squealed Naoko as she fussed with Syaoran's hair, something she had only dreamed of doing. "He not only walked perfectly, but he even posed." She let out a gleeful chuckle. "He actually took off his jacket and tossed it over his should and posed at the end of the runway like some Milan supermodel. Who knew he had it in him?"

"And Li-kun didn't even get to rehearse beforehand, but he nailed it!" exclaimed Chiharu, adjusting Syaoran's collar and cuffs.

Tomoyo, entering the men's dressing room, just smiled knowingly.

"Where did you learn how to walk like that, Li-kun?" asked Naoko. "Did you practice in private?"

"I'm just good at imitating movement, that's all," grumbled Syaoran, turning a deep red.

"It took Sakura-chan two weeks to master the walk, and she still sometimes trips on her heels though she's usually very athletic," said Chiharu.

"She does have an awfully clumsy side to her," remarked Tomoyo. "Though it's a cute aspect about her."

"Yeah," said Syaoran with a nostalgic smile.

The girls managed to exchange a sympathetic three-way eye contact and they sighed, staring up at Syaoran dreamily.

"Hurry and gather backstage in position!" called out the stage manager, sticking her head into the dressing room. She blushed at the sight of Syaoran shirtless and quickly shut the door again. Then she popped her head back in, turned red, and then rushed out again.

The first time she went up on stage, Sakura had been dreading tripping smack in the center of runway and falling on her face in front of hundreds of people. Now, it was ten times worse—she would fall right in front of Li Syaoran if she did trip. _I absolutely cannot fall._ Since the next category was "formal," Tomoyo had chosen to dress Sakura up in a lovely violet silk kimono with pink and silver sakura prints on the sleeves and down the front. To add a modern touch, Tomoyo had embellished the neckline and the sleeves with layers of pale lavender lace and the length of the kimono fell into a longer train that trailed behind, decorated with splashes of lace and clusters of flowers. The obi that accentuated her waist was a pale pink that matched the dangling hair accessories pinned to Sakura's hair. Her feet were in 5-inch high wooden _geta_ and the restricting skirt did not help her with keeping balance.

The pretty model for Contestant #4 Aoyama Shiori played with her long curls. She wore a sheer blouse and a high-waisted maroon pencil skirt for a completely different take on the theme of "formal wear." She turned to Sakura and remarked in her slightly accented Japanese, "That boy you modeled with is very cute. Where did Daidouji-san find him? Is he with an agency? I don't remember seeing his face around."

"He's not from around here," stated Sakura stiffly, playing with the sash around her waist.

"Oh, a foreigner?" the tall girl smiled. "Like me! I'm half Spanish and half Japanese."

"I know… you're the popular idol Olivia—I've seen you in fashion magazines," said Sakura.

"I'm flattered you know my name," said Olivia, flipping back her hair. "Well, here we go." She walked onto the stage, head in the air.

Sakura only knew because Naoko had unfortunately pointed out all the other models were professionals. The male model with Olivia was a part of a boy idol group that was popular with teenage girls and went by the name "Kazu." He was dressed in a velvet three-piece suit and his wavy bleached hair was probably as long as Eron's and hung loose. As Olivia returned, Sakura walked onto the stage, careful not to trip over the train of her long kimono. The wooden clogs clopped on the slippery platform. Momentarily, she caught her breath when she saw Syaoran in a deep navy-blue haori over a steel gray kimono and hakama. Just for a brief second, she felt she was transported back into the era of the Great Five. She had never thought Syaoran would look so comfortable in traditional Japanese clothing. And she could not help but recall how he had looked so bashful as her father dressed him in the yukata she had made him years ago for the Tanabata Festival. Now, she was walking along side with Syaoran again, but under a completely different circumstance.

"You're scowling—smile a bit," whispered Syaoran out of the corner of his mouth.

"What _are_ you doing here?" hissed Sakura.

"Tomoyo asked and I couldn't refuse." Syaoran posed at the end of the runway, a step behind Sakura. Sakura barely remembered to smile, before spinning around.

"You should have refused," she said; she wobbled as the train got caught between her feet.

For a brief second, Syaoran caught hold of her hand until she maintained her balance and then dropped it like it was hot coal.

"You hate stuff like this," she said.

"I couldn't refuse when she stares up with her puppy eyes," he said—their backs were to the audience now.

"She does that on purpose—Yukito-san or Eron-kun could have done it too." Sakura was clearly scowling now because her face was turned from the judges.

"I'm sorry I spoiled your chance of modeling with darling Eron-kun," muttered Syaoran.

Sakura actually snuck a glance at Syaoran. "Are you actually jealous?"

Syaoran snorted. "Do you seriously think I would be?"

The two separated and stomped towards their separate exits.

Tomoyo waited for the two backstage dabbing the corner of her eyes with a handkerchief. Sakura and Syaoran both walked up to her while trying to avoid each other.

A furious Naoko had her hands placed on her hips. "Do you two seriously want to ruin Tomoyo's fashion show for her, the show that she put her blood and tears and months of preparation for? Can you two just do what you're supposed to do and carry your person problems elsewhere after the show?"

"Sorry," said Sakura and Syaoran in unison, both hanging their heads meekly in shame.

"Good. Sakura-chan, try to keep tempo with Li-kun; Li-kun, can you at least _try_ to look like you're modeling _with_ Sakura-chan, not like you're doing your own thing on stage and making it back as soon as you can," Naoko chided.

_I better step up for now, for Tomoyo-chan's sake,_ thought Sakura as she quickly unraveled from her layers of kimono and changed into her swimming suit in the women's dressing room.

It occurred to Sakura that she didn't feel much inclined to squabble with Syaoran on the stage clad in a skimpy two-piece swimming suit, anyway. She glanced around at the other models in the dressing room. Olivia was dressed in a tight black bikini with gold accents, boasting a wonderful curvaceous figure. Her long hair was piled on top of her head and she wore black stiletto sandals. She looked every bit like a glamorous woman.

"Hoe, this is embarrassing," said Sakura as she tried to cover her body with the sheer turquoise blue fabric that wrapped around her waist.

Tomoyo strung multiple strands of beaded necklaces of turquoise, green and silver entwined with clusters of pearls and fragments of Mother of Pearl around Sakura's neck so that it covered much of her chest and hung down her bare stomach. "What are you talking about? You look beautiful. Syaoran-kun will trip over his feet when he sees you."

As Sakura walked onto the runway in a sparkly turquoise bikini with a long sarong made of a translucent material that resembled waterfall cascading from her narrow waist, Touya's mouth dropped. Sakura looked like a Greek goddess rising from the sea as the sarong swished around like foams of the ocean, revealing glimpses of her slender legs and the silver gladiator sandals that laced up her ankle. A tiny coronet fashioned out of tiny seed pearls and uncut aquamarine gems circled her head and little pearl drops also dangled when she moved her head. "What is my little sister doing unclothed in public? Doesn't she have any shame?" He hadn't commented when the other models came on stage in much more revealing swimwear; Sakura's was quite modest in comparison.

"Oh Touya, you are so old-fashioned. People wear bathing suits at the swimming pool and beach all the time," replied Yukito, snapping a photo. "Besides, she looks like a sea nymph more than anything else."

"Don't you dare take a picture of my little sister in a… in a…" Touya could not quite bring himself to say bikini and finally sputtered, "In a state of undress." He barely noticed Syaoran walking beside Sakura with his bare chest and chiseled abdomen exposed under a loosely buttoned translucent white hemp tunic and dark blue breeches. Around his neck hung a necklace fashioned out of brassy chains entwined with anchor charms and seashells and a black eyepatch with golden trims covered one eye. Only Tomoyo would come up with a pirate-mermaid scheme for the theme of "beachwear." But Touya did notice that Syaoran almost stumbled several times not because of the eye-patch but since he seemed more focused on glancing towards Sakura than towards the audience.

"That's not the originally planned beachwear outfit, is it?" Risa asked Chiharu, as they had taken a seat in the audience with their classmates.

"Tomoyo-chan said something about Li-kun not matching the Hawaiian tropical shirt," replied Chiharu with a smile.

"That's true," nodded Aki before wincing in pain from his neck brace.

"Not very practical as beachwear, but very fantastical and siren-like," remarked Mike Kant from the judging panel, slipping out his camera and snapping some photos of the pair. Sakura looked nervous, but at least her knees were no longer knocking together.

Judge Issey Miyake nodded his head in approval. "I thought that girl was a joke, but I see why Daidouji-san picked her. She has a certain refreshing charm that is very rare on runway though her walk is atrocious."

"Don't you know, she's the daughter of model Amamiya Nadeshiko," said Shing.

"Eh, really?" Issey stated, taking a double look at the lithe green-eyed girl looking like a mermaid on land. "Nadeshiko did more of catalogues and photoshoots than runway, but there was no one who didn't know her in our days."

As "swimwear" came to an end, Sakura tumbled back stage, flustered. With trembling hands, she removed her accessories. The fourth outfit was "street wear," perhaps one of her own personal favorites of the collection. Most of the models had already changed since they were up on stage earlier. Their outfits ranged from military camouflage to Harajuku style. The pretty girl with long curly hair called "Olivia" was supposedly good friends with Aoyama Shiori and thus agreed to model for the show even though she was a professional. She looked stunning in zebra-print leggings and an edgy gray vinyl tube dress.

"That's a cute outfit there, Kinomoto-san, was it?" she remarked as she applied extra mascara. "It's a pity about the set results. Daidouji-san seems to be a talented designer despite being so young. Too bad she won't be considered for grand prize."

"What do you mean, Olivia-san?" asked Sakura, dropping her stockings. "Everybody's designs are wonderful, but I think Tomoyo-chan has as much of a chance as everyone else to win."

Olivia stared down at Sakura with a patronizing smile. "My dear, do you seriously believe a contest like this would be all about fair opportunity. Of course, I do believe all the finalists are very qualified, at least the ones who did all the designs for themselves. I wouldn't have agreed to take part in an amateur event if I wasn't guaranteed the front page of all the news. Shiori is going to win, no matter what."

Sakura held her head up high. "I think Aoyama-san's designs are very nice, but not as good as Tomoyo-chan's."

"It doesn't matter. The Aoyama Group is an important lender to the Kinhoshi Group. Shiori is the only daughter of the CEO of Aoyama Group. Since the beginning, first place was hers," said Olivia.

"Then what's the whole point of holding the contest and all the multiple rounds if the winner was already set from the beginning?" demanded Sakura.

"Oh, it's all formalities and good publicity," Shiori replied, dabbing her red lips on a Kleenex. "Though runner-up is up for grabs. I think either Watanabe Jun or Yamato Masaru has a good chance. Watanabe-san's mother is best friends with Kinomoto Hisano-san. And Yamato-san has good connections in the fashion industry, especially with Miyake-san. Of course, Daidouji-san may also stand a chance since Daidouji Group is not an insignificant catch for the Kinhoshi Group, I would think."

"This is a design contest. There are five judges; they will pick the best design to win," stated Sakura.

"Oh, I don't know. Akagi Arima can't disobey her agency, and her agency's largest financer is the Kinhoshi Group. Shing-san's Tokyo exhibit was likewise sponsored by the Kinhoshi Group. And do I need to say anything about Kinomoto Fujishinta's wife?" Olivia smiled in an aggravating way, adjusting her short tweed skirt and slipping into beige patent-leather heels, looking like a picture out of a Chanel catalogue book.

After Olivia left the dressing room, Sakura changed into a black bustier top trimmed with red lace and a tartan plaid miniskirt with black lace peeping out from her underskirt. A black studded leather belt circled her waist twice and clasped into a silver buckle. She rolled up black thigh-high fishnet stockings and then fastened them to the black lace garter belt. Finally, she pulled on black leather combat boots with silver buckles. She slipped her hands into fingerless black leather gloves embedded with metal studs. Sheer adrenalin flowed inside her, brimming from her head to the tip of her toes. She had to show the audience that Tomoyo's designs were indeed the best. There was no way Tomoyo could lose.

As Sakura waited in the right wing, she tapped her foot along with the guitar and drumbeat. Three… Two… One… She almost laughed when she saw Syaoran enter the stage from the left wing. He wore tight black jeans and a torn black shirt over which he wore a black distressed leather jacket with silver zipper trimmings. His hair was styled with gel, and he wore a metal-studded leather belt with a large rusty silver skull buckle. In the light, silver ear-cuffs glimmered and as he walked, the chains from his belt clinked together. He too wore fingerless leather gloves matching with Sakura's. Sakura thought that Tomoyo was clearly inspired by Kai's rocker style, however, Kai was perhaps more punk and Syaoran was borderline goth. This time, she was not thinking about falling, not thinking about Syaoran, nothing about her grandfather or the dark forces. She was purely thinking about Tomoyo's clothes, and her clothes alone.

Metal music blasted on as Sakura walked towards Syaoran. The two met at the center of the stage then stomped down the runway in unison, posed back to back, spun around and walked back down the runway, turned and posed one more time, then split to each end of the stage. They had finally mastered the walk together.

Shing adjusted his glasses. Were they really the same pair that had walked onto stage some half hour ago? The two seemed to feed off each other's energy and shone brighter than anybody else when in unison. They were the only non-pro models and probably the shortest and youngest of the bunch. Yet, they had what Parisians would say the "je ne sais quoi" or what he liked to call "charisma." Tomoyo's designs were fabulous—they always were. But what made her designs stand out was that her clothes were made to make the wearer shine, whereas other designers were all about the clothes, not the wearer.

"What an interesting concept for 'street wear,'" remarked Mike Kant, tapping his feet in beat with the music. "Only in Japan would someone consider punk to be street wear."

"Daidouji-san managed to pull off the look without making it look tacky," drawled Issey. "But I'm more partial to Watanabe Jun's style—he designed something I can imagine fashion-forward people wearing on the streets. The streamlined jacket, the large shoulders and earth tone color scheme is what's hot in Milan right now."

"We're looking for innovation, not conformity," said Shing.

"But we can't pick a designer that will not fit in with the fashion world and stick out like a sore thumb," stated Issey.

Tomoyo and Naoko waited for Sakura and Syaoan backstage in breathless rapture.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about," Naoko said, this time with tears of happiness. "That was wonderful, perfect."

"I thought these clothes were tailored for Aki-kun," remarked Syaoran, examining his leather jacket. "How do they fit me so well?"

"Sakura-chan, I didn't know you could become so awesome!" exclaimed Naoko, wiping the sweat off Sakura's brows with a handkerchief.

There was not time to waste though. Tomoyo ushered Syaoran off to change in the men's dressing room.

Naoko held her agenda list. "Next category, models enter in pairs on the stage. You and Li-kun will enter from the right stage together when Olivia and Kazu turn around. Okay?"

Sakura nodded. She changed into a white dress trimmed with black ribbons. A lace bodice wove diagonally from her right chest down to her left hip and the skirt flared out asymmetrical and longer in the back. Black Venetian lace peaked out from the bottom. She pulled on black and white vertically striped stockings and slipped her feet into high-platformed rocking-horse ballerinas, lacing up the white ribbons up her ankle. A little white top hat with a black band was perched on the side of Sakura's head and pinned into place. Tomoyo sighed in satisfaction as Syaoran came out of the dressing room looking sharp in a white military jacket with black trimmings and silver buckles over white pants—this was her personal favorite theme.

"Grandfather is in the audience. I cannot face him after what happened the other day," said Sakura. "I heard something very strange from one of the models. About the judging of the contest."

Syaoran watched Sakura out of the corner of his eyes. "I heard some stuff backstage too, from Kazu-san."

"Don't pay attention to anyone," said Tomoyo. "Nothing makes me happier than seeing you two wear my clothes. I don't care about the results."

"Wait, you knew about the bribery of the judges?" Sakura asked. "How can you be okay with that? You worked so hard. And you're designs are better than everyone else's."

"Shh, Sakura-chan. Don't worry about anything. I want you to wear my clothes and shine." Tomoyo drew a three-meter long narrow red ribbon from her pocket and tied one end around Sakura's right pinky finger.

"What are you doing?" asked Sakura, holding up her pinky finger with the long ribbon dangling from it.

"The next theme is 'love,' chosen by Shing-san," replied Tomoyo.

The judges did not know what to expect from the next theme which was an abstract notion rather than a concrete style. Eron leaned back in his chair, arms crossed. It was almost worth the annoyance of seeing Syaoran on stage to see a side of Sakura he had never seen before. Sakura was one of those people who shone the more people loved her and supported her. She did not let it get to her head but instead, tried even harder.

"You chose a difficult theme, Shing-san," remarked Mike, tapping his pencil on his judging sheet.

"I've been looking forward to this one," remarked Arima with a little smile. It was hard for her to be impartial when she so absolutely adored Sakura and Syaoran.

The first couple came on stage in modernistic white, consistent with Yamato Masaru's style, the man in a white tuxedo and the woman in a short, billowy-skirt wedding dress. A small veil covered her hair.

"Refreshing designs, but a clichéd idea," murmured Mike.

Fukada Hitomi's models reflected a hippie theme as her female model wore an ashen-rose mauve floral print off-the-shoulder tunic over faded embroidered bell jeans. Multicolored beads hung around her neck and a sequined headband circled her head. The male model also wore bell jeans with messy hair loose to his shoulders and a t-shirt with a peace sign.

"Very Bohemian chic and romantic," remarked Kinomoto Hisano, nodding in approval.

Watanabe Jun's forte was avant-garde haut couture, and he took the liberty to design a futuristic silver piece with a wide-shouldered silhouette.

"I don't know where he's going, but Watanabe is a visionary designer," remarked judge Issey.

Aoyama Shiori's design caught the audience's attention as both her models entered on stage in an array of flaming red. Olivia was by far the most popular model in the room and was greeted by loud cheering as she sashayed down the catwalk in a flamenco-dancer-inspired red-sequined gown. Her lips were painted a deep crimson and a large red flower was tucked behind her ear.

"Passion. Aoyama's design defines love as fiery passion," murmured Shing, nodding in approval.

Last, Sakura and Syaoran walked down the stage in their white and black apparel. A long red ribbon trailed down from around Sakura's pinkie and the other end lead to Syaoran's left pinky. Together, they sailed down the runway, the red ribbon floating behind them and in unison, they turned around.

"I don't get it," remarked Kinomoto Hisano, frowning. "Why white and black for love?"

"It's to offset the red ribbon of fate," remarked Shing, leaning his chin against his hand. "Daidouji Tomoyo doesn't merely show love. She is expressing 'destiny' for this theme. White and black expresses yin and yang—together they make a whole."

"Eh, I didn't think it was that deep," remarked Mike. "What is this red ribbon thing you Japanese are so fond of."

"They say that soul mates have their pinkies tied together by a red ribbon of fate," replied Arima with a whimsical smile.

The second to last theme was "free-choice" meaning designers were given the liberty to design what ever they pleased. Each designer had his or her unique style. Watanabe Jun liked streamlined modernistic silhouettes. Fukada Hitomi was more partial to Japanese street fashion. Aoyama Shiori's designs were very chic and high-fashion, and Olivia wore leopard-print shorts with a black silk shirt and knee-high suede boots. Kazu wore a matching skin-tight leopard print shirt and skinny jeans with gold accents—only they could full off such flashy outerwear.

The judges eagerly awaited Tomoyo's design. When Sakura and Syaoran did emerge on stage, the judges and audience all did a double-take. Syaoran was dressed in a forest green Chinese traditional robe with gold embellishments while Sakura wore a pink dress bedecked with ribbons and lace under a cherry pink cape very reminiscent of her earliest Card Captor battle outfits. In her hand was a pink staff with a tip shaped like a beak, a replica of her very first "bird staff."

"A wand?" commented Mike.

"More like a magical staff," Shing remarked.

"Are the two outfits supposed to match?" said Issey, frowning.

"It's seems like a battle-outfit," stated Arima. "You know, inspired from Daidouji's Tomoyo award-winning student film entitled 'Card Captor Sakura and Friends.' "

"Oh, I remember that film," said Mike. "From the Talented Young Director Contest."

"That girl also makes films?" Issey asked with newfound awe.

Meilin and Miho exchanged amused looks from the audience—how like Tomoyo to choose such familiar outfits for her "original concept." This was the second outfit Tomoyo had altered since rehearsals with Aki. Even Eriol seemed slightly nostalgic for the olden days when he had fun torturing his cute little relative and the Card Mistress.

And to Sakura and Syaoran, their battle outfits were their uniforms, the most comfortable clothes they can imagine. They confidently walked down the stage. When they reached the edge of the catwalk, Syaoran drew his sword-replica from its sheath and then did a simple attack stance. Meanwhile, Sakura twirled her staff up in the air and deftly caught it and the two posed back-to-back for five seconds before turning around and walking back down the stage. The upbeat music came to an end.

There was a loud applause as the floor lights turned on. Now, there was a ten-minute intermission before the final outfit and judging. The models backstage were frantically preparing for the last theme, "evening wear."

"Well, seems like the contest is pretty much decided," stated Issey Miyake. "We have a clear winner. Aoyama Shiori's designs are not only original but very wearable. I can see lots of women buying her designs."

"But Daidouji Tomoyo's designs are by far the most creative," stated Arima. "Did you see her workmanship? I'm amazed that she could produce 14 full outfits of that finesse in a couple months."

"Her designs are flamboyant and rather unsuited for the current fashion industry," stated Kinomoto Hisano, hands folded primly on her knees.

"What are you talking about? I can see many young girls—and boys—embracing the uniqueness of the outfits," stated Arima in indignation. "And that white and black dress—without the accessories, I can see myself wearing it for a movie premier or a cocktail party without a problem. Or that cute tartan skirt and the headband for the first outfit. Each article of clothing has so much structure and thought put into it."

"Her designs are haute couture and not very translatable to prét-a-porter," remarked Mike.

Arima glared at her friend. "This is a _best_ designercontest, not some generic ready-to-wear design contest. I am disappointed that you all do not recognize the sheer ingenuity of Daidouji Tomoyo's designs."

"I found her outlook rather childish and costume-like myself," stated Issey with a shrug. "Aomoya-san or Watanabe-san portray a coherent theme and are compatible with the current high-fashion international runway scene. But Daidouji-san's designs seemed all over the place to me. From denim to kimono to some Halloween gimmick—I have no idea what her vision is."

"If I may contradict you, my honorable colleague Miyake-san," said Shing after a long silence. "On the contrary, I was amazed to find that Daidouji Tomoyo was the only contestant trying to tell a story through her designs. Her casual wear outfits with its use of a palette of bright yellow and green evokes youth and spring—innocence. For formal wear, unlike the other contestants who chose to stick to Western-style business suits, Daidouji-san chose to return to her cultural routes and designed a kimono—of course with a modern-flair—to juxtapose against her first outfit. Her third outfit evoked the ocean, also representative of rebirth, rejuvenation."

"That was my favorite one," remarked Mike. "It seemed like a sailor caught by a siren."

"I rather thought it was a pirate who caught the mermaid," remarked Arima with a smile.

"After rebirth came rebellion," continued Shing, "With the introduction of 'street wear,' Daidouji-san chose a punk theme, representing anarchy and a break against tradition. After rebellion, the red thread represented destiny between two people, the bond between the two models."

"And what is your explanation for that last outfit we just saw?" asked Kinomoto Hisano.

"Individuality," replied Mike with a grin.

"Oh, you artists try to find hidden meaning in everything," said Issey, rolling his eyes.

"Well, talk things over amongst yourselves. I am going to take a cigarette break," stated Shing, standing up. It was a pity Tomoyo would not win, no matter how much he explained her designs to the other judges. Because ultimately, Arima would not be the one casting the vote but her manager who followed the orders of her agency and the other two had already been bribed by the Aoyama Group. Mike was the wildcard, it seemed.

Sakura felt lightheaded as she realized that the contest was almost over. In her mind, there was no doubt that Tomoyo was the winner—not because she was her best friend, but because Sakura believed after seeing all the clothes of each designer that they were unparallel to Tomoyo's designs.

"Where are you going?" asked Syaoran as Sakura flung her cape onto the wardrobe racks.

"I've got to talk to Grandfather and sort out what I went to sort out last time," Sakura replied.

She walked out to the front of the auditorium where the friends, family and colleagues of the contestants were mingling and debating amongst themselves what their favorite outfit of the day was. While Sakura had been on stage, she had been too blinded by the lights to spot him. But now, she could see her grandfather sitting in the front row, right behind the judging panel. Some rows back, she saw her father, brother and Yukito-san sitting. Who knew when the next time her father and grandfather would be in the same room again? She quickly through the crowd to the VIP seat where her grandfather was sitting.

"Ojii-sama," said Sakura, facing her grandfather.

"Sakura. I didn't fancy seeing you here, let alone as a part of the whole circus act. Like mother, like daughter." Her grandfather looked down at her over the tip of long nose.

"Don't you dare say anything about my mother. She was a beautiful model and brought happiness to lots of people," retorted Sakura.

"Humph. And she broke Masahiko-san's heart, didn't she?" said Fujishinto. "No good comes from disobeying your family and guardian."

"Do you know my great-grandfather?" asked Sakura.

"He is a notorious recluse. And to think he had the nerve to think a Kinomoto was not good enough for his orphaned daughter!"

Sakura frowned. "If you met my mother, you would have known how happy she made my father."

"Beauty and youth all fade. But wealth does not," Fujishinto replied with a thin smile.

"And what good is wealth if you have no one to share happy memories with that wealth. What good is power and fame when you are all alone? Do you seriously love anybody except yourself, grandfather?" demanded Sakura.

Fujishinto stared hard at Sakura. "I did, once, young one. I did. But that is all very long ago. People can be bought with enough money. There was once a young man, a very foolish young man. He was one of my employees, the president of the subsidiary Kinhoshi branches. He was a well-liked man, a nice, generous and kind person. But he was not a businessman. He did not know how to manage his funds. He lent money without keeping track of his returns. And his family was thrown into bankruptcy. And then, where did all his friends go? All the people that the man once helped out all turned their backs on him. He died and left his wife and two children in destitute. Nobody, not one single person, helped them out. It shows the selfish nature of humankind."

Sakura felt a coldness rush over her. "Grandfather, what happened to that man? How did he die?"

"What does it matter? It doesn't matter how he died so much as that he is dead."

"Did you order him to be killed?" asked Sakura in a quiet voice.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing?" demanded Fujishinto in a rage. "Do you know what you are saying, girl?"

"Then who had him killed?" Sakura whispered.

"I don't know. Go ask that Li-boy that you are so fond of if you are that curious," replied Fujishinto. Oddly enough, he did not deny that someone did kill Tanaka Keisuke.

"Syaoran?"

"Yes, and that no-good Clan of his. The Kinomotos have a reputation to uphold, whereas it's the Li Clan that is affiliated with the Hong Kong triads," stated Fujishinto. "If I were you, I would be careful who I was friends with. Then again, Sun-tzu always said to keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

******

During the ten minute intermission, Miho clutched her notepad to her chest, scanning the audience for Shing. He had left the judging panel and walked off to one of the exits. Now was the perfect opportunity to score an interview with him. Just outside in the stairwell next to the auditorium, Miho found the artist Shing leaning against the railing, slowly smoking a cigarette. She coughed as she stepped into the stairwell.

"Smoking is prohibited inside the building," remarked Miho, squinting through the cloud of smoke.

The man looked up and then quickly dropped his cigarette, stamping it out with his foot. "Sorry, you're right about that, little girl. I've always meant to quit, but it's a nasty habit that comes back whenever I'm stressed."

"You littered," stated Miho, pointing at the cigarette on the steps.

"Ah, you're right." Shing bent over and picked up the crushed cigarette butt and shoved it in his pocket. He finally turned to examine the red-haired young girl. "Have we met before?"

"Yes, my name is Tanaka Miho. I am Sakura-senpai's underclassman," Miho stated, bowing her head. "We met in New York before, and also at the Best Couple Contest."

"Ah, yes," said Shing, clearly not recalling her.

Miho cleared her throat. "Could you possibly grant me the honor of a short interview for the Seijou Junior High newspaper?"

"Right now?" Shing said. "Intermission will be over any minute."

"Five minutes will be enough," said Miho, reporter-mode.

A few minutes before intermission was about to end, Syaoran saw Sakura rush backstage, looking clearly upset.

"I saw you talking with your grandfather— are things all right?" asked Syaoran.

"It's none of your business," said Sakura curtly.

"It is my business so long as he is under the influence of a dark force," replied Syaoran.

"You, you don't have any right to say anything. You're just the same as Grandfather," stated Sakura, hurrying towards the dressing room.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Syaoran on the verge of irritation.

"Is it true that the Li Clan was involved in the murder of Miho's father?" demanded Sakura, spinning around.

Syaoran remained silent.

"You mean, you knew this, and you didn't say anything? And this is the Clan that you serve, that you are chosen to represent?" Sakura shook her head. "I thought I knew you pretty well, Li Syaoran, but it shows that you really don't know a person. All this time, I really knew nothing about you or the Clan."

"Listen, let me explain," said Syaoran.

"I don't want to hear anything from you any more!" Sakura ran into the dressing room and locked the door behind her.

"Let me in, Sakura," he said through the door.

"Go away. I need to get changed," said Sakura, determined not to cry for fear she would ruin her makeup. Her mind was a white blur. Not now. Right now, she had to concentrate on Tomoyo's fashion show. Her hands trembled as she pulled the long silver-blue tulle evening gown over her layers of white petticoats. She stared into the mirror. The dress was surprisingly simple coming from Tomoyo, but it was elegant and beautiful. It was the last outfit, and then, the fashion show would be over. Then, she would no longer have to see Syaoran. Tomoyo and the other designers had been called up on stage for the judging. The other models already were in position backstage. Hurriedly, she tried to pull up the zipper up her back. It snagged in the fabric and got stuck. She let out a sigh of frustration. There was no one else in the dressing room to give her a hand. She struggled with the zipper that was stuck half way up. After a while, she asked. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah. Are you all right?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura pressed her back against the door. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Let me in so I can talk with you."

"I don't have anything to say to you." Her voice was muffled by the door.

"But I have so much to say to you still." They were no longer separated by the ocean, nor by a prefecture. Instead, they were just a thin plank of wood away from each other. Yet, he felt further from her than ever before.

Sakura closed her eyes, a weariness falling on her shoulders. "It's too late. There's nothing to listen to anymore." Her stuck zipper was forgotten.

Fists curled into a ball as he leaned his head against the door, Syaoran said, "Please listen. I have to say this to you and should have earlier. I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm sorry. I don't have any excuse, I know. But just hear me say this. I'm sorry."

There was a long silence. Syaoran heard the latch unlock. But the door did not open.

"It doesn't matter, anymore, Syaoran. So please just leave me alone."

"Was it true when you said… when you said that you despised me?" he asked slowly.

"Yes, it was," replied Sakura in a choked voice.

"And you will never forgive me?"

"I'm tired of this all. Let's just stop," said Sakura, hugging her bare arms close to her.

"I just want to know one thing."

"What?"

For a moment, Syaoran pressed his hands against the closed door. He struggled to keep composure in his voice before he finally lashed out, "Why can you forgive _him_ for being the Dark One, our enemy, yet can't forgive me for being a Li?"

He was referring to Eron. Sakura might have been almost pleased if she hadn't been so furious. "Because you lied to me and betrayed me, Syaoran," replied Sakura. "Because you out of anyone, I trusted in and believed in most."

Slowly, the door swung open, and Syaoran walked in to see the back of her shoulders trembling. He could not see her face, but he was sure she probably wore the same pained expression he wore on his face at the moment.

Sakura turned around, her back facing him. "Don't come any closer."

Syaoran took another step forward.

"I told you, don't come any nearer to me," said Sakura, staring at the ground. She could feel Syaoran was right up behind her now. After a moment of silence she thought she could almost feel his fingers on her back, but it could be her imagination. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I'm fixing your zipper," replied Syaoran, unsnagging the zipper from the fabric, careful not to actually touch her skin.

"It's all right!" said Sakura, turning red and squirming forward. "I'll do it."

"Just stay still," Syaoran said.

At that point, Sakura couldn't do much but stand motionless, uncomfortably aware that Syaoran was standing so close behind her that she could feel the warmth of his breath tickle her neck.

He pulled the zipper right up her back. "There. Fixed. I don't have four sisters for no reason, you know."

"T-thank you," said Sakura stiffly. She felt more comfortable talking to Syaoran now that she was fully dressed and zipped up. But she did not have the courage to turn around and face him.

"When did you cut your hair?" he asked, his fingers ever so gently touching the tip of her golden-brown hair at the nape of her neck. Even the slightest touch of his fingers sent a shiver down her spine.

"First day of high school," replied Sakura. "Yukito-san cut it for me."

"You were so intent on growing it out," Syaoran remarked ruefully. "Like your mother's."

And Sakura suddenly recalled how Syaoran used to playfully tug at her pigtail. She almost regretted cutting her hair for a moment, just because she realized she would never feel his fingers run through the ends of her hair again. "It's much easier to wash and brush in the morning," said Sakura, more stiffly than ever. "Why do you even care whether I cut my hair or shaved it off?"

"Don't be silly. It looks good on you. It just reminded me of old days, that's all. Besides, any hairstyle looks good on you."

"I'm not going to forgive you with simple flattery," stated Sakura.

"You look beautiful in that dress though," said Syaoran.

"Tomoyo-chan's designs are always beautiful."

"It's remarkably void of ribbons and lace for a change," remarked Syaoran with a rueful smile. Sakura really did look beautiful in the pale blue dress made out of an ethereal soft fabric. It made him feel painfully aware that they were no longer children, that she had become a woman and that he was now a man, not a conflicted boy learning about love for the first time.

"Tomoyo-chan said she had a hard time holding back," replied Sakura with almost a chuckle. It was almost like things were normal again. But they weren't. At this very moment, they were so close yet so far apart. Yet she realized one thing that she had been denying all along. _I missed you, Syaoran._

Outside, they heard footsteps and voices.

"Models, get ready for the cue. Daidouji-san, where are you models? They are not in position!" called out the stage manager.

"We have to go," said Sakura, pushing past Syaoran and leaving the dressing room as quickly as she could, brushing off the recollection of the phantom trail of his finger on her back and the nape of her neck.

For the final round, "evening wear," each couple walked on stage together from the left wing and instead of returning backstage, they lined up in a row at the back of the stage to await the decision of the judges. Olivia, in an elegant Breakfast at Tiffany's inspired shimmery black gown, and Kazu, in a black silk tuxedo, entered onto the runway. Sakura and Syaoran were the only pair left backstage now. They had around a minute before they had to enter on stage.

Sakura clutched her fists tightly, her nails imprinting on her palms. Just a little longer, and she could get away from him. She moved towards the left stage entrance, ready to standby, not meeting Syaoran's eyes.

And just as Sakura was about to walk on stage, from behind her, Syaoran enveloped his arms around her frail form, hugging her so tightly to his chest, almost as if he was afraid that if he let her go she would melt into foam and disappear like she always did in his dreams. For a brief moment, Sakura ceased to breathe, only aware of the warmth against her back and the rustle of her petticoats against her legs. There were in the limbo in between backstage and the runway. The audience could not see them since they were concealed by the pillar of the entrance, but they were technically half on stage already.

"Let go," she murmured. "It's our cue soon."

"Just a little longer," replied Syaoran into her ears. "I might never get a chance to be alone with you again."

"We just missed our cue."

"It doesn't matter."

"Let go." But she didn't have the strength to struggle against him.

Because of the chaos that occurred afterwards and the pounding of the music, Sakura was never quite sure if she heard him correctly. But she thought he said, "I can't explain everything, and I can't return to you at the moment. But for once, let me be selfish. For once, let me say what I truly desire…" His words afterwards were so quiet and blurred together, she had to hold her breath to hear them." I can't be by your side yet, but I swear, I swear to you that I will return. So even thought it's painful, even though I know you're hurting, wait for me just a little longer, Sakura."

Hot, silent tears rolled down Sakura's cheek as she leaned into the strong arms around her. She heard the music loop over again and a wave of murmurs circulate in the audience.

The stage manager called out, "Where are the models? Aren't they backstage? What's keeping them?"

All she had do was reply, _Yes I will wait_. But she had missed that magic moment to respond to him. Sakura pulled away from Syaoran. "We have to go now." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, only to remember that she had makeup on and might have smudged it.

As Syaoran's arms dropped from around Sakura's shoulders, suddenly, the lights turned off.

"What is it?" whispered Sakura, tentatively reaching towards Syaoran in the pitch black.

"Power failure?" replied Syaoran. That special gentle plea in his voice was completely gone, and he was back to matter-of-business Syaoran. "Which is strange because a large building like this should have backup generators."

"Dark force?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know," replied Syaoran, grabbing Sakura's hand, burst onto the stage.

"Everybody, stay calm!" cried out the stage manager. "Do not panic and please stay in position! The technicians are working on getting the power back and it is important that you all do not panic or else there can be injuries."

Grasping Sakura's hand tighter, Syaoran dashed down the slippery runway, pushing through the other models lined up, awaiting in confusion. Even though he did not have any magic, he still had excellent night vision and intuition so he managed to keep from bumping into anything.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, pulling her long billowy skirt up with one hand and panting. "What's wrong, Syaoran?"

Syaoran leapt down from the platform and turned around to help Sakura—but she had already hiked up her skirt and jumped down as well. His eyes scanned across the dark rows of people. Some people were holding up cellphones for light and there was a loud buzz amongst the audience.

"Who are you looking for?" asked Sakura, instinctively drawing closer to Syaoran.

Syaoran's eyes scanned the lines of the auditorium, the back and the exits. Then, he noticed a glimmer of black steel from the left exit and a figure dressed in black.

"Sakura, it's your grandfather!" he shouted, as he realized the direction the pistol was pointing towards.

And amidst the loud murmur of people, a startling bang shook the auditorium asunder.

There was a complete silence before someone shouted, "That was a gunshot!"

"There is a shooter amongst us!"

"It's a terrorist attack!"

"Don't push!"

"We're all going to die!"

The lights switched back on with an abruptly glaring brightness. There was a piercing scream.

"Oh my gosh, a man has been shot!" shrieked a woman.

"Please everybody, stay calm and do not move from your seats," called out the security.

"I saw him. I saw the gunman try to assassinate Kinomoto Fujishinto-sama!" cried out a young man from the audience.

"No, Kinomoto-sama is all right!" called out the Kinomoto family secretary.

Sakura and Syaoran ran forward to the crowd that had formed around Kinomoto Fujishinto's seat.

"Fujitaka-san!" cried out a woman with her brown hair pulled back into a bun, Kinomoto Hisano —Fujishika's wife and contest judge. "Fujitaka-san!"

A stunned Fujishinto sat on the ground, staring at the sight of his second son crumpled over his legs. Fujitaka's glasses had been knocked aside and lay shattered to the side. Blood stained the wood floor. Sakura walked up and saw the vermillion red against the paleness of her father's skin.

Her voice was caught in her throat before she finally shrieked out loud, "_OTOU-SAN_!" Her legs trembled to keep her weight up. Syaoran caught her as she wobbled back.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Fujitaka—he pushed me over to save me," said Fujishinto, trying to reach out and touch his son's pale face with shaking hands. "Why? Why did he try to save this old man? Foolish son."

"_Otou-san_!" cried Sakura, kneeling on the floor and clasping her father's hand. It was so cold. "Otou-san, hang in there!"

"We are certified doctors, let us through!" shouted Touya, pushing through the crowd, followed by Yukito. He shoved aside the secretary Yamada-san who was hovering about. "I said, get out of the way!" He caught sight of his father sprawled on the ground, unconscious, and turned pale. "Call the ambulance, Yukito. Someone, get me a First-Aid kit."

Meilin had been as confused as everyone else when first, Sakura and Syaoran missed their cue to enter stage, then, suddenly there was a black out. She too heard the loud bang, a sound that made her chill to the bone. When the light switched back on, she sat up from her seat and scanned the auditorium. She stared up and the saw the left wing emergency door swing shut. She jumped over the seats and then pushed towards the door and ran up the staircase; she heard footsteps above her. The door to the roof of the building swung open. Meilin leapt up the stairs two steps at a time. She reached the door and burst onto the rooftop, squinting her eyes as the afternoon sunlight glared down.

There, on the rooftop of the museum, stood a young man dressed in black, black shades covering his eyes. In his hand was a gleaming pistol.

"_Mizuki Kai_…"

********************************************************************************************************

Wish-chan (July 13, 2009—it's actually the 14th but I'm going to pretend it's the 13th) (ver.2):

This chapter is dedicated to a longtime reader and supporter of New Trials, Kirei Blossom. She is the founder of the Yahoo New Trials Group amongst other things and has offered much support to the development of this fanfic since its early stages. I am not exaggerating when I say that I've been inspired to write chapters just in order to read her awesome loooong reviews after each chapter. She is getting married in the fall and may have to leave CCS fandom for a while (I hope it's not too long :P) Anyhow, I ended this chapter with a cliffhanger so that Kirei-chan will inevitably return as soon as possible. Actually, I'm hoping I would get to the next chapter before she does get married, since I've begun to write it already.

I remember I did a chapter in Arc 3 with the theme of "mother." So, I thought it was only fair to do a chapter on theme of "father." I think this entire chapter dealt with the theme of "father," though it was not something I initially planned. I think this is probably the most fast-paced chapter we've had in a while. Everything sort of exploded at once. Well, it was only to be expected since now we're really getting to the heart of Arc 4. I had fun writing this chapter but it was pretty crazy keeping track of so many subplots and characters. I was especially glad that this arc, I'm getting a chance to expand on Touya and crew a bit more.

I get my chapter ideas from various things. I mentioned the "Memory Arc" was something I've been planning on since the beginning. On the contrary, the fashion show itself was inspired a year or two ago when I was in the men's section of Banana Republic. I saw a mannequin wearing khaki pants and a pale green blazer and thought how good it would look on Syaoran. Lol. I couldn't resist the cheesy mystery novel-like title, however. Please check out my "Swan Lake" artwork at deviantart for Odette and Odile.

My laptop recently crashed, and I am posting from my new laptop now. RIP my laptop of 6 years, you have served me faithfully. I just realized that though I saved most stuff, I had not backed up a lot of my artwork from the past two months, and there were A LOT of New Trials fanart. Grr.. Im hoping I can salvage these files in the future from my old laptop when I figure out the whole XP Recovery Console business.

Lastly, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LI SYAORAN July 13, 2009!!! You are still very much and adored even if the CCS fandom and CLAMP seem to enjoy making you and all your subsequent replicas suffer!

Reader feedback is what have kept this fanfic going for a decade, and have been always cherished at hopeluvpeace hotmail. com. I am working on catching up with responding to backlogged emails. If I ever do not reply, please send me a gentle reminder to respond, and I apologize for my sheer scatter-brainedness. I value reader response more than anything, and I am always grateful that this certain hobby has opened me up to a group off CCS fans from all over the world of all different ages.

Please check out the New Trials Group at http:// www. yahoo .com/group/newtrialsring/ for the latest updates; I also have a new blog at http:// wishluv. blogspot .com/ where you can find the latest updates for New Trials as well as other random tidbits. If you havent already, check out the ending I made for a hypothetical New Trials anime ending using Maaya Sakamotos Strobe no Sora youtube .com/watch?v=cFyZpA-9d8Y I actually made reference to the song in this chapter. Lol. Thank you so much for supporting New Trials!


	105. Chapter 63: The Joining of the Circle

**Chapter 63: The Joining of the Circle**

******

A sweet aria drifted through the auditorium of the Tokyo Metropolitan Museum during the Young Designer Showcase, and the runway was showered by soft violet and blue light. The audience waited in anticipation for the last pair to come out for the final theme of the fashion show, "eveningwear." People shifted in their seats as the song continued on and yet no models appeared on the stage.

Kinomoto Touya and Tsukishiro Yukito glanced at each other.

"Isn't Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun supposed to come out next?" Yukito whispered to his friend.

"Do you think something happened backstage?" Mihara Chiharu asked Sasaki Rika, brushing off Takashi's hand as he whispered in her ears, "It's an alien abduction."

Tanaka Miho turned to Eriol and mouthed, "Is it a dark force?"

And then, the lights turned off. Was it a part of the show? What was going on? After a couple of minutes, a loud buzz of chatter resonated throughout the auditorium. Was this a blackout? Why wasn't the emergency generator coming on?

And a shot resounded through the pitch blackness like a truncated thunderclap. Then, there was a silence.

Li Meilin, like everybody else in the auditorium, felt the startling bang erupt in her eardrums. Cold sweat trickled down her neck. A gunshot. She gripped her armrest expecting more gunshots. But there was only one. By now, the audience was thrown into a state of panic. Was it a massacre? A terrorist? There were shouts and cries.

But Meilin kept a level head. She lost no time scanning all the exits, six in total. She saw a shadow move towards the edge of the left aisle of the auditorium. As soon as the lights came back on, she saw the left wing emergency door swing shut as a man in black slipped away.

"Where are you going?" Miho called out as Meilin pushed through the crowds of people thrown in panic, towards the exit door.

In the background, Meilin heard someone call out that Kinomoto Fujishinto, Chairman of the Hoshi Group, had been shot. Her breath came out in short pants as she ran up the emergency staircase, chasing after the footsteps ahead of her. She caught her balance on the railing and swerved around and continued up the spiraling stairwell. Long black legs disappeared through the door above. Meilin leapt up the stairs two steps at a time until she reached the metal door and burst onto the rooftop. Her vision was blinded by the glare of the afternoon sunlight, which tinted Tokyo a deep blood red crimson.

She blinked as her vision cleared, shivering as a gust of cold wind swept across the rooftop of the museum rooftop. There, at the edge of the roof, stood Mizuki Kai all in black. In his hand was a gleaming semi-automatic pistol.

Mizuki Kai thought he heard footsteps following behind him, but he did not waste time to look back. He sprinted up the stairs faster and faster. Flinging open the door, he burst onto the rooftop, his eyes shielded from the glare of the sunlight by his black-tinted glasses. There was nobody on the roof deck. He ran over to the edge of the roof where a gleaming silver pistol on the ledge and picked it up. He saw a black figure streak away across on the adjacent roof. It was too late.

Just then, he heard the door swing open behind him, and he swerved around. It was Meilin; her jet-black hair whipped behind her as a gust of icy wind blasted across the rooftop.

"Mizuki Kai," she murmured, her eyes flitting in confusion between him and the pistol.

Kai blinked, startled, and then realized the heavy gun gripped in his hand. "Meilin, it's not what you think—"

Instead of answering him, Meilin ran up to the edge of the roof and looked over the ledge. "Where is he?"

For a second, Kai blinked. No words of reproach. No accusations. Not even a hint of suspicion. "He escaped."

They both stared down at the street far below and if they strained their eyes, they thought they could see a man in black silk with a thin black double braid twined with a thin red ribbon trailing out behind him, melting into the crowds. The Black Dragon of Death, so named because he was the most feared assassin of Hong Kong.

At that moment, the door swung open again, and Meilin and Kai found themselves facing Miho, staring up in confusion between Kai and Meilin. Then, her gray eyes widened as she stared at the pistol in Kai's hand. A look of horror washed over her pale face.

"M-Miho, what are you doing here?" Meilin trailed off, realizing the idiot Kai was still holding the gun.

"I followed after you, Meilin-senpai," said Miho, her eyes not leaving the pistol. Her whole body was shaking. She had an urge to run away, but her feet were pinned to the ground.

"Wait, Miho," Meilin reached out towards Miho.

"Don't touch me!" shouted Miho, stepping away. "You're the same. You are a Li. I bet you were in on this as well." Her eyes did not leave the gun once.

"Let me explain," said Meilin in exasperation.

"There is nothing to explain. Sakura-senpai's father was shot instead of Chairman Kinomoto—did you know that? Well, I now understand what sort of business onii-chan has been involved in, and why he cannot return," said Miho, not meeting Kai's eyes. She swerved around and dashed back into the stairwell, slamming the door shut.

"Miho-chan!" called out Meilin.

"Let her go," said Kai in a chill tone.

Meilin stared at the closed door and that back at Kai. She wished he was not wearing those ridiculous sunglasses so that she could see his eyes were a cold, stormy gray. "Are you an idiot? Why didn't you explain to her it was all a misunderstanding?"

"It's better this way," said Kai. "She's not too far from the truth anyway."

"What do you mean?" demanded Meilin, hands on hips.

"You should go down and see if Sakura-chan is all right," he said.

"You're right," Meilin murmured, turning pale as she recalled that thunderous gunshot, trying to keep the worst thoughts to herself. "Aren't you going to come as well?"

"No. I can't show my face at the moment."

"You have to clear things up with Miho," said Meilin. "Do you want me to explain to her? She'll understand."

"What, that the Black Dragon showed up to assassinate Kinomoto Fujishinto and then shot Sakura's father by mistake, and then ran up the rooftop dropping his gun so that I mysteriously picked it up just at the right moment?" Kai let out a short laughter. "Give me a break."

"You're right. It sounds pretty implausible." Meilin sighed.

"Why?" Kai asked slowly. She had not demanded an explanation, not even questioned him. "Why didn't you suspect me?"

Meilin gazed up at him with her piercing ruby-amber eyes. "Because you are a thief, not a murderer."

_Ah, after all this time, after all these years of training my heart to be steel, it can still waver by one kind word, one kind gesture… _For a second, Kai had the urge to squeeze Meilin into a hug, but he restrained himself.

"What makes you so sure?" Kai said darkly, twirling the pistol around his finger in an adept way as if he was used to handling guns.

"You're a silly, vain magician who would probably rather use a golden bow and arrow and a rainbow fog machine as of choice weapon, if anything," said Meilin.

"You may be right," Kai said, the corner of his eyes almost crinkling behind his sunglasses.

"Besides," Meilin continued with a wry smile. "I know you have a phobia of guns."

"Do not," muttered Kai.

"You can't even play videogames that involve shooting," said Meilin with a teasing clap on his shoulder. "Now, let me take that." She held out her hand.

"What are you going to do with it?" Kai frowned. "It's not a child's toy you know. It's a dangerous weapon."

"I know," said Meilin with an evil smile. "Maybe I'll just take it along and interrogate Syaoran with it."

Kai let out a short chuckle. "Poor Syaoran."

"Do you think he knew that Li Jinyu was planning on assassinating Kinomoto Fujishinto-san?" asked Meilin.

"Who knows," said Kai with a careless shrug.

"Because I know that Syaoran would never, never want any harm to fall upon Sakura-chan's father. But then, it's strange that Syaoran agreed to participate in the fashion show in the first place. It's not really something he would do—unless he knew something was going to happen today."

"Mei-chan, it's not good to meddle in this sort of dangerous adult affairs," said Kai, expertly unloading the bullets from the pistol. He slipped the bullets into his pocket and handed the pistol to Meilin. Till this day, the sound of a gunshot would paralyze him for a brief moment, and he was glad to rid himself of the gun.

Narrowing her eyes, Meilin said, "Don't treat me like I'm some naïve child. These 'dangerous adult affairs' involve my own family. And I know you know more than you let on."

"Dear Meilin-chan, when did you grow so distrustful of everybody?" Kai said, shaking his head.

"Ever since I met you, Mizuki Kai," replied Meilin, tracing the elaborate carving on the side of the pistol. If there was any doubt as to who the owner of the gun was before, there was none now because an engraving a dragon traced along the side the metal barrel of the gun. Carefully, she wrapped the pistol in a handkerchief and slipped it into her handbag.

In the distance, they heard the police siren and ambulance alarm ringing through the streets.

"Go, Meilin. It won't be safe to be spotted here," said Kai, pushing Meilin in through the door, back into the stairwell. "Make sure Sakura-chan is all right."

"Where are you going?" demanded Meilin.

"Sorry Meilin, for always disappointing you." Kai smiled sadly and shut the door_. _His long black cape caught the wind and billowed out behind him like black wings against the crimson sky.

From the ground, someone pointed and shouted, "Look, it's Kaitou Magician!"

******

Li Syaoran watched the girl on the floor of the auditorium in a crumpled ice-blue tulle dress, bent over a bleeding man and screaming, "_Otou-san, otou-san,_" over and over again.

He wanted to wrap a reassuring arm around her trembling bare shoulders and tell her it was all right, that her father was going to be all right, but instead, he could only stand behind her and watch the tears flow from her eyes.

Soon, the paramedics made their way through the crowd, and Fujitaka was hoisted up onto a stretcher. Touya and Sakura followed him in the ambulance.

The auditorium was promptly evacuated, and the policemen quickly blocked off the exits and marked the scene of crime.

As the auditorium emptied except for officials, Syaoran stared at the bloodstained wooden floor. He picked up the black-framed glasses. While he had grown up without a father, he imagined that if his father had been alive, he would have wanted him to be as kind and loving as Sakura's father was. Though Syaoran barely knew Kinomoto Fujitaka, he had admired the professor ever since hearing his lecture on Egyptian pyramids back in elementary school, even before he knew that Kinomoto-sensei was Sakura's father.

The designers, judges and models were more stunned than anybody else at the events that had occurred, and Shiori and Jun lingered about at a loss at what to do, too dazed to even complain that their fashion show had been ruined. The other designers had calmly collected their belongings and exited, figuring the contest was terminated, while the judges had been escorted out by the guards. Tomoyo walked up to Syaoran, holding a bag with Sakura's regular clothes.

"I'm heading over to Kinhoshi Hospital right now. Do you want to come?" she said.

"I—can't…" stammered Syaoran.

"Sakura will probably need all the support she can get," said Tomoyo softly. "I think you should be there for her."

"C-can you call me and let me know how things turn out?" Syaoran asked, staring at the ground. "Oh wait. I don't have a cell phone."

"Why don't you come with me and ask her yourself?" Tomoyo said. And there was no refusing Tomoyo when she had that resolute glint in her violet eyes.

******

Mizuki Kai stood in the west wing second floor gallery in the Tokyo Metropolitan Museum. He took his sunglasses off and stared up at the turbulent painting of a woman in white standing atop a cliff. Most visitors had been evacuated from the building already. The people who remained were those being questioned. He could hear shouts of police in the hallway. "Where did Kaitou Magician go? Catch him!"

A pair of heavy footsteps against the marble floor came from behind him. Kai didn't turn around.

"Princess Odette, betrayed by Prince Siegfried who mistakenly swears his love to the sorcerer's daughter Odile, who had disguised as Odette, decides to jump off the cliff rather than live her life forever cursed as a swan," said a voice behind him.

Slowly, Kai turned around to face the artist of the exhibition.

"Swan Lake. The story is based off a German legend that was adapted into the much popular Russian ballet by Tchaikovsky," said Shing.

"I know," said Kai. "Some versions of the tale said the Prince jumped after the Swan Princess, in sorrow, while others say he wept at the cliff side in grief for his lost love. Some say that the double suicide of the Prince and Princess conquers the curse of the evil sorcerer Rothbart and sets the swan maidens of the lake. Yet others say that that when the dawn came, the Princess, transformed back to a human, and the Prince rose up from the foams of the ocean, alive and curse broken."

"You are well-versed with the tale," remarked Shing. "Well then, as such an expert, what do you think about this exhibit?"

"It seems like you were having a crisis. You are an artist noted for a keen eye in capturing human movement and realistic portraits. You're also known for your whimsical themes and surreal use of color and details," remarked Kai, staring at the earlier pieces of the swans by the lake, a stunning piece using soft grays and blues and whites to portray the lake and the swan maidens against the bleak greens and browns of the forest. "But you seem to have grown bored with that style."

"You seem to know a lot about art, young man," said Shing. "So, you don't like this exhibit?"

"No," replied Kai slowly. "This exhibit was a break from your style as the paintings become progressively more abstract and impressionistic, and you began to experiment with bolder brushstrokes and a darker, more dissonant palette. Some critics have applauded this innovative change while others expressed distress in the change of your signature style. You are already an acclaimed artist—it doesn't matter what the critics say. You have received awards and you have had exhibits in the greatest museums of the world. I think these paintings reflect your inner dilemma of: where do you go from here?"

"You are a very shrewd boy," said Shing. "As an artist, I just paint what I feel like painting, when I feel like it. And it's true. Artists have to change up their style every so often, or else the audience gets bored. It is true I was having a painter's block, I suppose."

"Why did you paint the 'Thief of the Night' piece?" asked Kai.

The artist smiled. "I figured it would bring you to me, one day, and I could have a conversation like this with you, Kaitou Magician."

And Kai smiled crookedly. "How did you figured out my identity?"

"Just an artist's eye," replied Shing with a chuckle. "You don't exactly need to parade in a black cape to exude that villainous ambiance. And criminals always return to the scene of crime, they say. Well, do you have any intent of returning that piece, Kaitou-san? You see, it's a piece that I'm rather fond of."

They heard footsteps and the sound of policemen patrolling the halls.

"Shing-sensei, it's dangerous for you to be standing around here with a shooter on the loose," said a policeman, peeking into the gallery. "I understand you might be concerned with that Kaitou Magician having been sighted, but the police are guarding your paintings with the highest security." He peered at Kai suspiciously. "And that boy?"

"Mizuki-kun is with me," replied Shing. "We'll be leaving in a while."

"Yes sir," said the policeman, hearing the call of his superior.

Kai glanced up at Shing. "Why didn't you turn me in?"

"As an artist, I have an appreciation for fellow artists, con artists included," replied Shing with a chuckle. "I would say, Kaitou Magician's interest in my artwork has brought about good publicity, if anything. Besides, I think Sakura-chan would be sad if her good friend Mizuki-kun is arrested. Or, does she already know you are Kaitou Magician?"

"When did you figure out my true identity?"

"At the Best Couple Contest this summer?" Shing said. "I realized that you were no ordinary boy when I saw you on stage with all your magic tricks. Of course, I figured if you are in cohorts with Kinomoto Sakura's crowd, you definitely would not be ordinary. But it didn't seem particularly like you wanted to hide your abilities. You are a meticulous thief, I acknowledge that, but you seemed to have targeted me too many times. I'm not quite sure how you even knew that I possessed the sapphire ring. But I figured you either wanted me to be aware of your existence or you are just very interested in art."

And Kai looked up at the artist. "I'm just a big fan of your works."

"I see," said Shing. "Well, I hope you remain a fan. And someday, maybe I'll paint something that you feel worth stealing again."

Kai gave an elegant bow. "May I have the pleasure of meeting such an esteemed artist again." Then, hands in pockets, he turned around and walked out of the gallery, through the crowd of the policemen shouting, "Are there any signs of Kaitou Magician?"

"Young man, you should hurry out; it's not safe here—there is a shooter on the loose," said a guard. "Be careful, and if you see any suspicious people lurking about, report to the police immediately."

"Yes, I will," said Kai. "Thank you."

******

"How is Sakura's father's state?" Tomoyo asked, rushing up to Yukito who was seated on the benches in front of the operation room in Kinhoshi Hospital.

Tsukishiro Yukito, changed into his white coat, looked up, his face brightening slightly. "Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran-kun. Kinomoto-san is in operation room—Touya accompanied him. And Sakura-chan…" Yukito looked around. "Sakura-chan…" They all turned to where his gaze rested upon.

Sakura sat outside the operation room, on the floor, her long ice-blue skirt billowed out about her, trickles of blood stained down the front, her head buried in her knees.

Yukito's brows furrowed down in sorrow. "I'm worried for her. You might want to get her to go and wash off the blood at least… She hasn't budged from that spot since we got here."

Tomoyo walked over to Sakura and knelt down next to her. Sakura's eyes were glazed over, barely focusing on Tomoyo.

"Oh, it's Tomoyo-chan? When did you get here? I'm sorry, Tomoyo-chan. Your beautiful dress—I ruined it—and the fashion show," rambled Sakura, pallid and shaking.

"Shush, Sakura-chan, it's all right, that's the least important thing right now," said Tomoyo, stroking her friend's back. "Here, I brought you your clothes so that you can change."

"Oh—thank you," Sakura said, taking the bag.

Yukito sighed. Thank goodness for levelheaded Tomoyo—he never quite knew how to deal with a crying Sakura; when his Mistress was down, it seemed like his heart ached as well.

"Why don't you go to the bathroom and wash up a little bit?" Tomoyo asked, taking the edge of her handkerchief and rubbing Sakura's tearstained cheeks. "I'm going to the cafeteria and buying something warm to drink for you and a piece of fruit. You haven't eaten all day long."

"I'm not hungry."

"Your father will not want to wake to see you in such a pitiful condition. Now, up." Tomoyo said, pulling Sakura up to her feet. "Syaoran-kun, can you escort her to the restroom?"

Sakura looked up, noticing Syaoran for the first time. She didn't say anything but obediently headed towards the ladies room, following his lead.

After Sakura disappeared through the doors, Syaoran awkwardly stood in front of the ladies room, not quite sure of what to do with himself. He ignored the stares he got from the nurses and women for blocking the entrance to the restroom. Finally, after a good quarter hour had passed, Syaoran grew anxious that there was now sign of Sakura. He pressed his ears against the wall. There was no sound of running water. Was she all right? What if she had collapsed in the bathroom?

Where was Tomoyo? He should go find her so that she could go check on Sakura. Or was there a nurse near by that he could ask—but what if Sakura was lying unconscious—

Syaoran burst into the ladies room. "Sakura!" There was no answer. He opened the stalls one by one. "Sakura?"

He heard a muffled sound. _I knew it. I knew she would be crying by herself… _Some girls wailed out loud, some girls threw a tantrum, but Sakura always cried quietly by herself, holding and holding her tears till they spilled out like an overflowing glass of water down her quivering cheeks. He flung open the last stall. "_Sakura_!"

Sakura sat crouched on the covered seat of the stall, crying into her blue tulle dress. "Otou-san… Otou-san…"

If Sakura had looked up at that moment, she would have seen a tender look come over Syaoran's face. "Sakura, get up now," he said, gently crouching at her feet. "Your father is going to wake up soon, and you want to be by his side when he does."

"Otou-san…" she said through hiccups. "_Otou-san_."

Her shoulders were trembling uncontrollably, and Syaoran wanted to take her in her arms and hug her close to him. But he felt that would be unfairly taking advantage of her in the situation.

"Otou-san…" Sakura swallowed hard. "I always took otou-san for granted. He's always been there. He's always been the kind, gentle otou-san that never gets angry or scolds me. He's always been so strong and dependable… he never gets sick. And I was so scared. Seeing him on the floor… blood everywhere. I learned for the first time otou-san is not perfect. That he can get hurt and die too. Otou-san is the one thing in my life I took completely for granted. I cannot imagine life without otou-san being otou-san. Not being there when I come home from school, not being there to change the picture of my mother in the kitchen photo frame, not baking me a cake for my birthday, not telling me embarrassing stories about onii-chan… What will I do without otou-san?"

Carefully, Syaoran reached out and cupped both cheeks with his hands. "Look at me, Sakura. Your father is going to be all right. He is after all half the reincarnation of Clow Reed, isn't he? He won't die so easily. Now, you have to be strong and wait for him."

"You're right," said Sakura, sniffling. "I know otou-san has always watched over me when I was sick, when I was feeling down, when I was struggling. This time, it's my turn to protect otou-san." Slowly, she got up. "I'm going to change and wash up."

"Do you need help—" Syaoran asked out of courtesy, coming from someone who had grown up with four sisters.

"_NO THANK YOU_!" snapped Sakura, turning red to the ears. "Now if you'll please excuse me—this is the ladies' room."

A nurse entered the bathroom, giving Syaoran a suspicious glare as she cleared her throat.

Turning red, Syaoran scrambled out the door. "Call me if you need anything. I'll be waiting outside."

"Creep," muttered the nurse. When she turned her head, Syaoran realized it was none other than Nakuru.

"As if _you_ have a right to say anything," Syaoran said, arms crossed.

******

Tomoyo sat on the first floor benches near the lobby, a bag with a bottle of tea, an apple and a cookie on her lap. She clenched the paper bag to keep her hands from trembling. Her face was as white as the walls.

Eriol and Miho walked into the lobby and spotted her.

"Why are you doing by yourself over here, Tomoyo-san?" asked Eriol. "Where is Sakura-san?"

"Second floor, by the operation room," replied Tomoyo, looking up.

"Are you all right?" Eriol said, taking a seat next to her.

"I'm all right. I should go back and give this to Sakura-chan. She hasn't eaten all day long, and I'm worried for her," said Tomoyo, staring at the paper bag.

"As considerate of a friend as ever," remarked Eriol.

"No, I'm not," Tomoyo murmured, bloodshot eyes dilated. "I saw Sakura, and seeing her like that, I couldn't face her. I couldn't tell her everything's going to turn out fine. I couldn't say anything. I grew up without a father. But that isn't true. Actually Sakura's father has always been the closest thing to a father I've ever had. He's always made me feel very welcome, as if I'm a part of the Kinomoto family. And I—I may actually love him more than my own blood father. If anything happens to him—"

Miho had never seen Tomoyo distraught like this before. To her, Tomoyo was always calm and composed, the reassuring person, the person who encouraged everyone. And Miho could not help wondering if it was the circumstance or Eriol that brought out this vulnerable side of Tomoyo. If there was one person more impenetrable than Tomoyo, it was Eriol. For the first time, Miho understood why Tomoyo might need Eriol.

At the age of ten, when Miho had lost her father, she knew the world as she knew it had come to an end. Nowadays, Miho rarely thought about her father. Because recalling him would mean recalling long gone-by days that would never come back to her again, beautiful days when she truly believed that the world was a good, perfect place. At that time, she had needed one person, just one person to reassure her and tell her that things would be all right. But her mother had taken ill and her brother, the brother she had depended on since the moment of birth, had abandoned her.

_And at that point, I thought the world had betrayed me. I hated life and my very own existence. When the house burned down, I thought that I should burn down with it, that my existence did not matter in this world. _

_But you showed up. Hiiragizawa Eriol, a person whom I never knew existed before that day. You, a stranger, took me in._ Miho smiled softly. If her cousin Mizuki Kaho had not shown up that day and brought her to Eriol, 'Tanaka Miho' might not be in existence anymore. All this while, she had reproached her brother for leaving her. But for the first time, Miho wondered, who had been there for her brother? Had he also felt completely and utterly alone? She had always believed her brother to be invulnerable, yet perhaps, he had felt abandoned as well and lost. Miho had been blessed. She had her cousin Kaho, Eriol, Nakuru and Suppi-chan. But who had been there to support her brother?

******

Turning on the faucet, Sakura splashed ice cold water on her face, rubbing off the smudged eye-makeup from the fashion show. She took a deep breath and stared into the mirror, looking a bit like herself again. "Otou-san will be all right," she told herself. Then she walked out the bathroom, dressed in her regular clothes.

Syaoran was waiting for her a little down the hall, leaned against the wall, arms crossed. For a second, she felt a wave of relief as she met his level gaze. His amber-gold eyes were filled with compassion despite his grim expression. "Ready?"

Sakura nodded.

Yukito rushed towards the pair as they walked back towards the operation room. "There you are, Sakura-chan. Hurry, your father's out of the operation room. He's been taken to room 508."

Heart pounding to her ears, Sakura hurried down the hall to the elevator well. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the elevator to come.

She saw her brother come out of the fifth floor room. His face was pallid, but he seemed calmer than earlier.

"Onii-chan, how is her? How is otou-san?" she asked. "Hurry, tell me."

"Go on in," said Touya.

Sakura swallowed hard, and her knees trembled as she carefully grasped the doorknob. She felt a warm hand squeeze her shoulder gently, very momentarily, but enough to give her the courage to turn the knob.

And Sakura burst into the room. "Otou-san!"

There was her father, sitting propped up on the hospital bed. He did not have his glasses on and he was dressed in a white hospital gown, but he slowly smiled as he saw his daughter. "Sakura-san."

Sakura felt her throat choke up. She ran up to her father and flung her arms around him. "Otou-san! Otou-san!" She buried her head into her father's chest and sniffled. "Otou-san, are you all right? What… how… I thought you were shot…"

"It was just a shallow flesh wound," said Fujitaka. "It's an almost embarrassingly minor injury, in fact. I'm sorry for making you all worry."

"But there was so much blood…" Sakura said, hiccupping. She had seen her father collapse.

"Well, it seems like the bullet merely grazed his shoulders," Touya said.

The nurse frowned. "Actually, I heard the surgeon say it was rather strange. The location of the wound indicates the bullet should have gone much deeper. But they said there was no bullet in the wound, not even a fragment. It was almost as if… there was something that blocked the bullet or slowed it down." She shook her head quickly, as if to brush off paranormal thoughts and then fluffed up blankets.

"So, otou-san is all right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I'm all right, Sakura," said Fujitaka. "I'll be able to go home as soon as tomorrow, if I want to."

Sakura's eyes misted in relief. "Really?"

"Really," replied her father with his gentle brown eyes.

"You're really okay?" Sakura asked again.

"Yes, I'm completely all right," Fujitaka said.

And Sakura's knees completely buckled, and she knelt by her father's bedside, head pressed against his lap. Her father patted his daughter on the head with sad eyes. He looked up and smiled at Touya who stared beyond the bed into the distance.

"Come now, everyone. Kinomoto-san has to rest," said the nurse, shooing out everybody of the room.

As Kinomoto Fujitaka lay back down in bed, feeling blessed for such a loving family, a smile rested upon the corner of his lips. "Thank you, Nadeshiko-san, for protecting me."

_Someday, we can be together again, but till then, you have to stay by our children and be by their side being the wonderful father that you are._

"Yes, you are right. I cannot be an irresponsible father now, can I?" Fujitaka felt a cool hand on his cheek, and he smiled.

When the nurse came to check on him later, she thought that she saw a light by the bedside silhouetting the shape of a woman with white wings. And Fujitaka, in his sleep, had the most beautiful blissful smile on his face.

******

"You go home and rest up a bit," said Touya to his younger sister as they walked down the private suite hallway of the fifth floor. Both siblings were paler and still a bit shaken, but there was an unmistakable sense of relief on their faces. "I'm going to stick around a bit, so you don't need to worry."

Sakura nodded.

Touya's midnight eyes crinkled, and he patted Sakura on the head. "It's all right now, Sakura. Otou-san is completely fine. Okaa-san won't let father die so easily. You know that."

Again, Sakura nodded. It was rare that her brother took such a gentle tone with her. And impulsively, she flung her arms around her older brother with a newfound sense of appreciation for that steadfast figure that had always guided her through the years, whenever she was down, when she was struggling, when she was sick, when she was lonely. For the past months after Subaru's death, she had completely isolated herself. She had thought she was completely alone, but how mistaken she had been. All her friends had been by her side… Well most of them. And her brother had always been watching out for her.

"If you don't mind, can you see her home?" Touya said.

Syaoran, who had been trying his best to camouflage with the walls, flinched and looked from side to side. There was nobody else. He choked. "Me?"

Touya narrowed his eyes. "Do you see that glass door over there?"

Gulping, Syaoran nodded.

"It was a big hassle to get that door repaired and cost quite a bit of money, custom fitting the glass, steering patients away from that door because the danger of glass shards, not to mention the inconvenience of not having a door for the month it took to get it fixed," said Touya. "Now, who was that idiotic cockroach of a thing that was so arrogant and decided it was a smart idea to smash it up in the first place?"

Syaoran swallowed hard and bowed his head slightly. Then, he quickly grabbed Sakura by the wrist and dragged her towards the elevators.

"Hoe?"

"Hand!" called out Touya.

And Syaoran dropped Sakura's wrist like it was hot coal. He sighed in relief as the elevator door opened and hurried in, prodding Sakura along.

"You're chuckling maliciously," remarked Yukito, stepping next to Touya. "What are you plotting?"

"Nothing," said Touya.

"Oh, they finally fixed the glass door, now that I think of it," Yukito said.

The elevator ride down to the first floor was perhaps the awkward silence Sakura had ever encountered. Her knees were wobbly with a sense of relief because her father was all right. She had not eaten all day and felt lightheaded. The fashion show felt years away already. Could it have happened just a couple hours ago? And then, out of all the people in the world, how was it this person she had vowed never to speak to again was the person standing beside her at this very moment. What was he thinking? Why didn't he say anything? Why was he still here?

"Umm… You really don't have to take me home," said Sakura, struggling to keep up with Syaoran's stride as they went through the first floor lobby.

"But your brother said—"

"I'm fine now. Otou-san is all right."

"That ogre-brother of yours will get mad," said Syaoran.

"You live near by here, and it'll be inconvenient for you to go all the way to Tomoeda. I'll go find Tomoyo-chan," said Sakura.

"Tomoyo got called earlier to pick up her stuff at the Museum." Syaoran met Sakura's eyes. "I—"

"Why didn't you answer your phone? I called you a million times," said a male voice, interrupting Syaoran's sentence.

Eron, his violet-blue hair slightly disheveled, ran straight up to Sakura.

"Eron-kun! What are you doing here?" Sakura exclaimed, her attention immediately diverted to Eron.

"I was so worried. They wouldn't let in none-family members up, and I couldn't get in touch with you," Eron stated.

"You've been waiting here the whole time? I'm sorry—I must have left my phone back in the dressing room," said Sakura.

"Your father—is he all right?" asked Eron.

"Yes, the bullet barely grazed his skin."

"Thank goodness." Eron smiled.

Then, Eron seemed to notice Syaoran for the first time and glanced questioningly between Sakura and Syaoran. "Well, fancy seeing you here. Thanks for looking after Sakura."

Syaoran met Eron's eye, not mistaking the sense of proprietary in Eron's tone.

"Well, I will take over from here. Sakura, I'll take you home—you must be exhausted, and it's dark outside," Eron took off his jacket and wrapped it around Sakura's shoulders.

Sakura glanced up at Syaoran briefly before adverting her eyes.

"I guess I'll be heading off then," said Syaoran. He quickly walked into the crowd.

Eron frowned, watching him disappear through the revolving door.

"Ojii-sama!" called out Sakura as she spotted a stooped gray-haired man walking out towards the hospital driveway, towards a black Mercedes.

Kinomoto Fujishinto slowly turned around.

"Otou-san is all right. He's resting now, but he should be able to move about within a couple days," said Sakura, walking up to her grandfather.

"That is good to hear," said Fujishinto stiffly.

"That's all?" Sakura stared up at the old man incredulously. "You're not going to go see him?"

"Yamamoto-sensei already reported to me that Fujitaka's injuries have been taken care of and that he is healing well," replied Fujishinto.

"He risked his life to save yours!" exclaimed Sakura. "Don't you think the least you can do is to go see him?"

"Nothing has changed between us just because of this… incident," replied Fujishinto rigidly.

Sakura glared at her grandfather. "My father was willing to die in your stead. And you can still deny that he is your son?"

"I have a headache. Get the car ready," Fujishinto said to his secretary.

"I'm disappointed in you beyond belief, Grandfather," said Sakura, all the exhaustion of the day suddenly sweeping over her. "You don't deserve my father as your son."

"Please, Sakura-san, Fujishinto-sama had a stressful day. We have taken care of the hospital fees, and Fujitaka-sama will be ensured to have the best service over the next week and a private nurse to his attendence. If he has any concerns or needs, here is my name card. Please feel free to contact me, and I will see that his concerns shall be addressed," said Yamada.

Sakura knocked away the name card. "We don't need it. We never asked for a luxury suite or special service. Is this your way of thanking my father, ojii-sama? All you had to do was wait by his side when he was undergoing surgery. Or come by and see him when he awakened. Or even give a call. But I guess that was asking too much of your, Grandfather. Or Kinomoto-san. I am not your granddaughter if you refuse to recognize my father, am I." She bowed stiffly. "I won't ever seek you out in the future again."

Kinomoto Fujishinto simply stepped into the car and the chauffeur shut the door before driving the car down the road.

"Wow, I never knew you could be that intimidating," remarked Eron, catching up with Sakura.

Still trembling in indignation, Sakura turned to Eron. "Can you believe him? My father almost died, and he doesn't even go to see him!"

"But don't you think your grandfather stayed here at the hospital until this late hour because perhaps he too was very worried and couldn't express it?" said Eron.

Sakura slowly gazed into Eron's eyes. "Maybe you're right. And there's the dark force to reckon with on top of everything. I'm no better—I can only see things from my perspective."

"You've had a long day. I'll go catch a cab," said Eron.

"Thank you, Eron-kun," Sakura murmured, Eron's black wool jacket weighing over her shoulders.

Syaoran sank his hands deeper in his jacket pockets as he walked towards the front gates of the Kinhoshi Hospital, trying not to look back. He could not erase that look of triumph in Eron's eyes as he put his arm around Sakura, as if she belonged to him. _I have not felt this wretched since Jinyu broke my arm and they dragged me back to Hong Kong. Actually, no. Physical pain I can deal with. Humiliation in front of the Clan is nothing new. But what is this wretched feeling… I've never felt it before… _

"Syaoran!" Meilin called out.

"Meilin," said Syaoran with a small groan as his angry cousin charged towards him. Could this day get any worse?

"The audacity of you showing up here, after what Li Jinyu did to Sakura's father," said Meilin with a fierce scowl. "Thank goodness he received not vital injuries. Were you in the plan too? Was your role to distract Sakura to keep her from noticing?"

"So, it was Jinyu, huh," muttered Syaoran, hands in pockets.

"As if you didn't know," stated Meilin.

"Think what you want," said Syaoran shortly.

Meilin quickly dragged Syaoran to an ally and fumbled in her bag and drew out the pistol wrapped in a handkerchief. "Why did he leave this behind? It was not a very discreet job at all. It's not like the Black Dragon to miss his target, let alone leave behind evidence. Furthermore, he did it at such a public location, as if to flaunt it. This is not the style of the Li Clan at all."

Syaoran gazed at Meilin pointedly. "You might find out more from a certain thief who is in cohorts with the said Clan than some puppet of the Elders who simply obeys orders without knowing reasons."

"You mean Kai-kun did know about this, after all?" Meilin demanded.

"Meilin. This is because I'm genuinely worried for you," Syaoran said. "Be glad you are not in the direct Li descendent line. The less involved you are with Clan affairs, the happier you will be. And while you're at it, tell Mizuki Kai that he should watch his back once he crosses over to the dealings of the Clan. Neither he nor the people he cares for will be safe once he does."

Arms akimbo, Meilin glared at Syaoran. "Are you _threatening_ me, Li Syaoran?"

"No, I am giving you a warning," replied Syaoran.

Meilin swerved around and gave Syaoran a kick in the shin. "You're a thousand years too early to be threatening me."

"Oww…" groaned Syaoran, rubbing his leg.

"Well, Syaoran, I'm saying this because I genuinely do care about you as my friend," said Meilin, suddenly somber. "What were you thinking showing up at the Fashion Show today? I never thought that there would be a day I would say this, but I think Eron makes her happy."

"That's a relief," said Syaoran grimly. "It saves me the trouble of beating him up."

"You have no right to be concerned about her welfare," said Meilin. "You gave up that right when you betrayed her not once, but twice. You missed your opportunity. It's too late now."

"I know."

"I know it's a sacrifice you made for something that is probably beyond my grasp," Meilin said, finding it harder and harder to speak. "But perhaps it was too great a sacrifice on your part."

Syaoran remained silent.

"I still think the only hope you have is to be honest with her. Just tell her everything," said Meilin.

Slowly, Syaoran shook his head.

"Then, there is nothing you can do," Meilin said with sad amber-red eyes. "But to stay out of her life."

Syaoran watched Meilin stomp off in anger. She had always been very blunt—that's what he liked about her when they were growing up. While his other cousins had been either intimidated by him or ordered by their parents to treat him with respect because he was the Chosen One Candidate, Meilin did not care about Clan structure or hierarchy. She always spoke her mind to him.

He still recalled the weight of the pistol in his hand. While he had watched Jinyu load a pistol dozens of times, he had yet to have held one before. Just then, a taxi swerved around the driveway and down the street. He glimpsed Sakura and Eron in the back seat of the cab and quickly jumped behind a tree before they could see him. Eron whispered something to Sakura, and she gave him a beautiful smile that flickered away like a phantom beacon of light in the midst of the abyss of darkness surrounding Syaoran.

******

Tomoyo was called back to the Metropolitan Museum to collect her belongings because the auditorium was being used for an auction the next day. She was almost relieved that she had been called away from the hospital, because she was slightly ashamed for freezing up when she saw Sakura. Besides, Syaoran was by her side. In such a situation, there really was nobody quite as dependable as Syaoran. And then Tomoyo felt guilty towards Eron, who after all was the one who had brought laughter back to Sakura.

"It's a relief that Sakura's father was all right, isn't it," said Eriol, carefully folding up articles of clothing from Tomoyo's collection for the Fashion Show. He examined a chain necklace with a skull pendant with keen interest. Then, he quizzically picked up a pair of lacy bloomers. Miho quickly snatched it away and muttered "pervert."

"Yes, I'm so glad," said Tomoyo absentmindedly rolling a skirt into a ball before tossing it into a bag. She spotted a green watch on the floor, next to the folded pair of beige jeans and green blazer. It was a pretty watch, metalwork wrought into the shape of a leaf. She gathered all the other jewelry and dumped them into a box, but slipped the watch into her purse.

Eriol carefully took out the skirt and folded it again so that it wouldn't get wrinkled. "I guess they'll have to postpone the results of the contest." He also untangled all the necklaces and bracelets and wrapped them separately in tissue paper.

"Right," said Tomoyo, clearly not interested in the contest at all anymore. She frowned. "Eriol-kun, did you know that Sakura's father was all right?"

"How should I put it… He is my other half," said Eriol slowly. "I think I would feel it when something really bad did happen to him."

"How strange, thinking that your soul is connected to somebody else," said Tomoyo, picking up the long strand of red satin ribbon.

Eriol picked up the other end of the ribbon and began raveling it up. "You did a good job today. You should be proud of yourself."

"But why did something like this have to happen during the Fashion Show?" asked Tomoyo. "It was my selfishness forcing everyone to participate…"

"It was going to happen either way, whether or not you were a part of it," said Eriol. He had finished raveling up the red ribbon into a ball and handed it to Tomoyo.

"Inevitability?" Tomoyo took the ball of ribbon in her hands.

"But if you did not participate in the contest and didn't ask Sakura to be your model, and consequently, Kinomoto Fujitaka had not been here, then there might have been a dead man today," replied Eriol.

_What is this slowly sinking feeling of helplessness? Was this a meaningful coincidence? If everything happens for a reason, then was it my choice that I decided to enter this contest in the first place?_ Tomoyo looked up at Eriol with violet-blue eyes searching for an answer in an unfathomable person who had closed his heart to the rest of the world, yet sought to salvage souls who were fragmented and take the hands of those who had gone the wayward.

"Wow, this is so pretty," said Miho, holding a billowy pink lace dress to her and swirling around in front of the mirror. "I would love to model in such a pretty dress."

"You're too clumsy to model," remarked Suppi-chan from her bag.

"Well, did you _see_ Sakura-senpai before her catwalk training?" said Miho with a giggle.

Eriol watched Miho with a smile. She had been more shaken than anybody else when she learned that Sakura's father had been shot. But she was greatly cheered as well as she heard that Sakura's father was fine and said it was all right not to see Sakura. "Syaoran-senpai is with her. She'll be fine," Miho had said, and insisted upon accompanying Tomoyo back to the Museum to gather her fashion collection.

But she also had an ulterior motive.

The scene of crime had been taped up, and the auditorium was heavily patrolled by police officers. All outsiders were forbidden to enter, but the designers had been allowed to go backstage to get their stuff. Only two of the designers, besides Tomoyo, were left.

"Are they not announcing the results today?" asked Aoyama Shiori to Watanabe Jun.

"Aoyama-san, somebody was shot—how can you seriously even think about the contest at a time like this," said Jun. The other two designers had already gathered their belongings and long since left. Shiori had stuck it out in the hopes that the contest might be finished within the day. She scowled heavily at Jun.

Jun turned to Tomoyo. "I heard the person shot was your model's father? He is all right?"

"Yes," Tomoyo replied.

"That's a relief," said Jun. "Never thought I would say this, coming back from Paris, but I'm not sure I can deal with thieves and assassins and diseases and earthquakes and all sorts of crazy stuff happening in Japan all the time."

Meanwhile, Miho carefully slipped beneath the yellow tapes barring the auditorium. She could see the faint stain of blood on the wooden floor, marked up.

"Hey, girl, you're not supposed to be there!" exclaimed a guard.

And Miho scowled. "Did the policeman catch a suspect?"

"No—it was impossible to investigate all 500 people in the auditorium, not to mention all the visitors in the museum. Sundays are always the most crowded. Nothing was caught on the surveillance cameras either."

"Didn't they say that Kaitou Magician was spotted earlier?" said a policeman with a yawn.

"Do you believe that Kaitou Magician is capable of killing someone?" asked the guard. "I don't know… It sounds very sketchy, like a tabloid story in the makings. Kaitou Magician is a thief of the people, not some assassin."

"He's a criminal nonetheless," said Miho.

"I don't know. I don't consider criminal activities all on the same level. I mean, there are acts that are definitely more harmful to society than others. Stealing from the rich, who are already filthy rich, is definitely not of the worst evils you can do in the world, in my opinion. After all, aren't those wealthy people always stealing from the poorer, the helpless?"

"But a crime is a crime," said Miho. "And shouldn't it be punished by law for justice?"

"Eh, in modern day Japan, it seems like justice is always on the side of those with the most power and money," said the guard. And then he frowned. "You're an awfully nosy little girl, aren't you?"

"I'm not a nosy girl, I'm an investigative reporter!" exclaimed Miho in indignation.

"Heh, so a criminal in the eyes of some may be a hero to the eyes of another beholder," said the guard. "Anyhow, it's odd—we haven't discovered any stolen items yet."

Miho knelt down, puzzled. No stolen items. That meant her brother had no alibi. He had been holding the pistol—what further evidence was needed. If Kinomoto Fujishinto was a key instigator in the murder of her father, and it's not like she didn't already have deep suspicion for those associated with the Hoshi Group already, then her brother had every reason to want to kill him. _But I don't want that. Even if Kinomoto Fujishinto was the person who killed my father, I wouldn't want him dead. _

But if the person shooting was after Kinomoto Fujishinto's life, then why did he run after missing the target, instead of shooting again? It was dark and there would have been ample time to fire again. Had he been surprised that he had hit another man? Because Miho knew her brother's marksmanship, she was skeptical that her brother would have missed, should he have wanted Fujishinto dead, as much as she didn't want to think of her brother as the shooter.

Logically speaking, it was most likely that someone from the Li Clan wanted Kinomoto Fujishinto dead. That meant either her brother made a deal with the Li Clan to shoot Kinomoto Fujishinto or made an arrangement to assist the actual shooter. Which was the same thing in her eyes. _No matter what excuses I try to come up with for you, this time, I really can't forgive you, onii-chan. _

******

It was past midnight by the time Syaoran made his way back to the Li Mansion. He could still see white spots behind his eyes from the glaring stage lights. Since he had used up all his change on the cab fare to the Tokyo Metropolitan Museum, he had to walk home from the hospital. Even if he had wanted to take Sakura home, he would not have had money for bus fare, let alone a cab. He didn't have a cellphone, so he could not call up anyone, and even if he had a phone, there was nobody he could call a friend and call up. Loneliness. Never had he known what the meaning of isolation. You could be surrounded by all the people and feel this despairing sense of displacement. It hadn't bothered him all this time, yet suddenly, today it did.

"_Why can you forgive him for being the Dark One, our enemy, yet can't forgive me for being a Li?"_ he had asked her earlier that day.

"_Because you lied to me and betrayed me, Syaoran… Because you out of anyone, I trusted in and believed in most."_

The starkness of solitude was realized only after you learned the sweet bliss of human warmth. _"You have no right to be concerned about her welfare,"_ Meilin had told him, and she was right. Syaoran placed his forehead against his palm. _I messed up. I messed up really badly this time. _

"Syaoran, you missed dinner." Leiyun asked, his silver-blue eyes flashing like aquamarines in the dark hallway as Syaoran entered the front door, which was open. "Where were you today?"

Syaoran did not reply but stuffed his hastily re-bandaged right hand into his pocket.

"Why can't you answer, Syaoran?"

"You probably already know, since Jinyu told you," replied Syaoran. "What was Jinyu doing at the Tokyo Metropolitan Museum?"

"Since when did you care what Jin is up to?" said Leiyun.

"I asked you a question," replied Syaoran grimly.

"Which you probably know the answer to already," said Leiyun.

"You never told me the Elders ordered the assassinating Kinomoto Fujishinto," stated Syaoran. "Why?"

"That is none of your business," said Leiyun. "You are a servant of the Clan, not the master. You obey orders and do not ask questions."

"As the Chosen One, I have a right to know," stated Syaoran.

"As a demoted Chosen One, I think you have relinquished that right."

Syaoran remained silent, glaring up at Leiyun with fiery amber eyes. This demon standing before him, the one person he had respected and looked up to so much. And the one person he could not defy.

"What, did you seriously think the Black Dragon's mission in Japan was simply to baby-sit some teenager in rebel-mode?" Leiyun laughed out loud. "Li Jinyu's assignment as Clan Protector was to assassinate Kinomoto Fujishinto. He botched up his mission, which is quite unlike him, so I'm pretty sure he'll get quite a chastising from the Elders. Security will be up on the Kinomoto front and another opportunity will be hard to come by."

"Then what will happen to Kinomoto Fujishinto?" asked Syaoran.

"He was very lucky today. The Elders had an emergency meeting and decided to divert plans of attack on the Kinomoto Fujishinto for the time being. Instead, we are ready to move forward with Plan C, it seems." Leiyun's face was half hidden by the shadow as he peered at Syaoran from the dark. For a brief moment, his eyes were full of pity.

******

Sunlight seeped in through the hospital curtain window. Yukito stopped by Kinomoto Fujitaka's hospital room in the morning to cover Touya with a blanket. Touya had fallen asleep on a chair by his father's side.

"Yuki?" said Touya, yawning. "It's morning already." He glanced up to see that his father was sleeping restfully. He smiled.

"Thank goodness he's all right now," said Yukito.

"I'll have to thank my mother," Touya remarked with a soft smile.

Yukito nodded with a gentle look in his marigold eyes. "Here, I brought you breakfast." He handed a croissant to Touya and munched on one himself.

"Thanks." Touya realized he hadn't eaten since lunch the day before.

"I was really surprised to see Syaoran at the fashion show yesterday," said Yukito. "He was good."

"Surprisingly," said Touya, biting the croissant. His neck was completely stiff. "He's come a long way since the Sleeping Beauty play in elementary school."

"God, that was awful."

"Absolutely painful to watch."

"Yet, he and Sakura-chan were quite adorable back then, weren't they?" Yukito remarked with a smile.

Touya grimaced.

Since Touya was technically still dismissed from his position at Kinhoshi Hospital, he was free to spend all morning with his father. Kinomoto Fujitaka was in fact so adamant on leaving the hospital that very day that five nurses had to hold him down. Nonetheless, it was nice to just sit and chat with his father once in a while. Both Touya and his father had been so busy with work, they rarely got to just sit and talk one on one about life, about work, about Sakura.

"I think yesterday, I was reminded how fragile human life can be," said Fujitaka adjusting his spare pair of glasses. "Touya-san, if anything happens to me, you must look after your sister."

Touya nodded solemnly. Years ago, his mother had been on her deathbed, looking like a beautiful, frail angel. She had told him then, "_Touya-kun, my dear Touya-kun. Don't be sad when I am gone because I will always be watching over you and your father and Sakura-chan. So be strong, because I am trusting you to look after the family_."

The rare father and son time, however, was interrupted by a constant bombardment of visitors in the afternoon.

Doctor Li Jingmei rushed into the room in the afternoon. "I heard about your father, Kinomoto-sensei. Is he all right?" She took a glance at the sleeping Fujitaka and swooned. "What a beautiful man. He is just like my ideal type."

"No such thing as privacy in this hospital," grumbled Touya.

Yukito sighed. "I guess it's true you were only interested in me because I resemble _him._"

"N-no!" Jingmei stammered. "Yukito-san is the person I love the most!"

"Really." Yukito narrowed his eyes in a very Yue-like manner and his lips curled into a thin smile.

"This is a patient room, now please leave us in peace," said Touya, shooing Jingmei out of the room and closing the door behind him so that his father could get some quiet. Ever since Kinomoto Fujitaka's colleagues had found out about the injury, he had a stream of students, former students, fellow professors and former teachers come in to pay a visit.

"It's sort of embarrassing because I'm here for such a minor injury," his father had said.

Touya was fairly impressed by the number of female students that seemed to linger by his father's door as well—his father was as popular as ever.

"Ah, let me know if you need anything!" called out Jingmei as Touya kept prodding her along.

"Doesn't your department keep you busy enough?" demanded Touya.

Jingmei ran off down the hall, dabbing a handkerchief to her eyes. "Kinomoto-sensei is such a meanie! I like Tsukishiro-sensei best, after all."

"Why are you so distrustful of Doctor Li Jingmei?" asked Yukito after Jingmei was out of earshot. "She seems like a nice enough person."

"Because she's a Li," replied Touya. He narrowed his eyes at the thought of the round-faced, pleasant Li Jingmei. She was intelligent and skilled at what she did. Furthermore, she held great healing power. As a doctor, he held great respect for her medical talent and prowess. But at the end of the day, the Li Clan most likely planted Li Jingmei in Kinhoshi Hospital to keep an eye on him and Yukito, no, Yue.

"You think she's a spy or something?" asked Yukito.

"Who knows." Touya sighed. "But either way, we need to be careful in the hospital what we say and what information we share with her. It will most definitely be going back to higher ups of her Clan."

"To-ya~" shouted Nakuru in her tiny nurse's uniform, arms stretched out. "My shift is finally over. Let's play!"

Touya expertly dodged. He narrowed his eyes. Just like Hiiragizawa Eriol most likely planted Nakuru in the hospital to keep an eye of all of them. While Touya up till now had avoided Eriol as much as he could, perhaps it was high time to finally have a face to face talk with him because it seemed like those he could call Sakura's ally was dwindling fast.

******

The Young Designer Fashion Show received much more publicity than anticipated because of the shooting incident. The next day, all the news channels were extensively reporting on the contest. Much interest thus was garnered for the contest itself as well as the act of crime.

Of course, as their own student was a contestant in the prestigious design contest, the students of Seijou High were abuzz with talk about the Sunday incident and speculations of who the assassin was.

Naoko held up the newspaper, which was headlined, _"Kaitou Magician: Cold-Blooded Murderer?"_

_Yesterday, in the midst of the much publicized Young Designer Showcase, Kinomoto xxx, 45, was shot at 4:47PM in the auditorium of the Tokyo Metropolitan Museum. The said target was to be Kinomoto Fujishinto, Chairman of the Hoshi Group and main sponsor of the event. Notorious Thief of the Night, Kaitou Magician, was spotted at the location. Could the internationally most-wanted thief be a murderer as well?_

'_I used to think he was kind of cool… But if he's a murderer, he's a really bad person,' said xxx-san, 38, a housewife. _

'_I'm so disappointed in Kaitou Magician. He used to be my idol,' said xxx-san, 17, President of the Kaitou Magician Fanclub. _

"How ridiculous," said Meilin, shredding up her copy of the daily newspaper. "What is this? Slander? Libel? How can reputable reporters spout such nonsense?"

"I'm surprised," Naoko remarked. "I didn't know Meilin-chan was such an avid fan of Kaitou Magician."

"I'm not," snapped Meilin. "But some things are just too ridiculous to be true."

Chiharu nodded slowly. "I agree. Something sounds a little off about Kaitou Magician being an assassin. It's inconsistent with everything we do know about him."

"What, that he's a charming gentleman thief who won't hurt a fly?" Naoko said. "He's certainly clever enough to pull off a murder, and he is an internationally wanted criminal."

"Well, if I was as clever as Kaitou Magician, I don't think I would leave behind that much evidence," remarked Yamazaki Takashi.

"Yamazaki-kun makes sense for once. Someone as capable of pulling multiple pranks on the police for years will probably be able to pull of a perfect crime without being caught," stated Akagi Aki, neck in braces due to a basketball injury. "Instead of an incomplete messy job with evidence lying around."

"Then, who did it?" asked Rika. "Who wanted to kill the Chairman of Hoshi Group?"

"I don't know," replied Aki. "The question may be better answered if we try to figure out why the real killer was trying to frame Kaitou Magician for the incident."

Naoko frowned. "Well, what was Kaitou Magician doing at that location in the first place—it's not like he was forced to be there. They say he stole nothing from the Metropolitan Museum though he's stolen multiple items from the Museum in the past, namely the painting 'Thief of the Night.'"

"There was absolutely no evidence linking Kaitou Magician with the assassination attempt," said Aki.

"But was it simply coincidence that Kaitou Magician was there, at the wrong place, wrong time?" Chiharu stated with a frown.

"It's like he became the scapegoat on purpose," said Aki, staring at the blurred black and white photo of nefarious figure in a black cape. "The police were distracted by Kaitou Magician and the media was thrown into a frenzy of speculation about Kaitou Magician rather than focusing on why there was an assassination attempt of the chairman of Hoshi Enterprise or who the real instigators of the assassination attempt was."

"Why would he do that?" asked Tomoyo, suddenly interested in the conversation.

Naoko shrugged. "Maybe Kaitou Magician just wanted media coverage."

Shaking his head, Aki stated, "In the situation where the chairman really was killed, then what would have happened? There would have lead to a major investigation."

"But instead, the focus of the media coverage has switched from an attempted assassination case of the chairman of one of the top _zaibatsu_ in Japan to another sensationalized, 'what is Kaitou Magician up to now' story," said Tomoyo.

Aki continued, "There are dozens of people who could hold a grudge against Kinomoto Fujishinto. Because of the position he is in, there would be two lists of suspects—somebody business related or somebody holding a personal grudge." He glanced towards Sakura, who was listening without commenting. "A proper investigation would perhaps take months, no maybe years. And a major business corporation like the Hoshi Enterprise cannot risk all that time and attention from a very public police investigation, which would involve the police delving to deeply into the personal details of Kinomoto Fujishinto, CEO of a major zaibatsu. They probably have private documents and such they would not want to reveal to the police, and furthermore, it is not good for the public image of the company to be put through the investigation. Public faith in the Hoshi Group would decrease drastically and stock prices would fall."

"Wow, Aki-kun you're actually kind of smart," remarked Naoko.

"Did you just figure that out?" said Aki, arms crossed smugly.

Meilin frowned, staring at her desk. _Blame was shifted to Kaitou Magician instead of holding a proper investigation… a major business corporation like the Hoshi Enterprise cannot risk all that time and attention from a very public police investigation, which would involve the police delving to deeply into the personal details of Kinomoto Fujishinto... _So Kaitou Magician inadvertently helped out Chairman Fujishinto by being there.

While listening, Sakura did not partake in her classmates' speculations about the attempted assassination of her grandfather—most students did not know Kinomoto Fujishinto was her grandfather as a matter of fact. And only her friends who were present at the fashion show yesterday were aware that it was her father who had been shot. She was dead exhausted after the previous night. Her legs were swollen from the runway show, her eyes were puffy from all the crying. She barely got any sleep last night, but her brother had called in this morning to tell her that her father was perfectly fine and that she should go to school.

"What will you do if it's Kai-kun that tried to shoot your grandfather?" asked Chang Eron.

"I don't think it was Kai-kun," said Sakura, scribbling a star on her notebook.

"I don't think it was, either, but who knows," said Eron. "How is your father doing?"

"Onii-chan said he's doing well. I'm going to go see him after school," said Sakura, leaning over to take a book out of her bag for class. The Star Key that hung from a chain around her neck fell out from under her blouse

Eron reached over and examined the star-sapphire ring hanging on the same silver chain that her Key hung from, careful not to touch the Key.

For a brief second, Sakura felt a sort of panic. "What is it?"

"Just surprised to see you still wearing it," remarked Eron, dropping the ring. "I thought it might perhaps hold an unpleasant memory for you."

Sakura touched the cold metal of the ring. "I don't know… I must have begun wearing it when I had lost my memories because I found it in my jewelry box. It's on the same chain as the Key, and I never take off the Key, so…" She glanced down at the sapphire stone. The light caught the surface of the gem and reflected a twelve-pointed star.

"I meant to ask, why do you have it? I thought Kaitou Magician took all the Five Force Treasures," said Eron. He fingered his left lobe where a ruby gem sparkled.

"Kai-kun sent it to me some months ago," replied Sakura. With a strange letter, as a matter of fact.

'_Rumors are, he's planning something hand-in-hand with the Great Elder so that he can regain his title of Chosen One. In the end, he has chosen the Clan over you. Forget about a guy like that—you deserve better, someone who would not abandon you and break your poor little heart. Anyhow, to keep the Li's greedy paws of the sapphire ring, I'm sending it to you for safekeeping. It's just temporarily, remember,' _Kai had written in regards to Syaoran.

Back then, she had been hurting too much to pay attention to the letter at all. But Kai's letter had insinuated two things. That perhaps there was something linked to Syaoran and the Great Elder which motivated Syaoran's decision to return to the Clan. And secondly, the Li Clan still wanted the sapphire ring. The line that hurt the most was when Kai wrote, '_When he finally came to see me the other day, it was not to ask about you but to ask me what I've done with the sapphire ring.'_ What did Syaoran want with the ring? Did he still want it?

If Eron thought that the ring still evoked memories of Syaoran to Sakura, he did not mention it. "I see, Kai sent it. He did seem to make an effort to return the Five Force Treasures to their respective owners. Well, he returned ours. And I figure he returned the Mirror of Truth to Miho and his mother. The Li Clan Sword was returned to the Li Clan in exchange for his hospital treatment in Hong Kong, I suppose. The Amamiya diamond necklace broke, you said, after you sealed the Plague. I guess the sapphire ring should also have been returned to the Li Clan since Landon Reed did give it to Li Shulin as an engagement ring."

"Shouldn't it belong to a Reed descendent then, since it was Landon-sama's treasure?" said Sakura. "But Kai-kun stole it from Shing-san because Li Ryuuren-san sent it to Shing-san, so technically, shouldn't it have been returned to Shing-san?"

"So, why didn't Kai return it to Kara Reed or Shing-san?" asked Eron. "Why did he send it to you?"

Sakura shrugged, letting the light catch the gem and shimmer its mysterious azure glow. "But I kept wearing it because ever since I did, it seems like my powers have become more stabilized. You remember how I was having a lot of trouble controlling it earlier this year."

"That's because you're using the power of the moon," Eron mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Sakura asked.

Eron shook his head and folded Sakura's hand over the ring. "Continue wearing it. May the grace of the Great Five protect you."

******

Meilin's top priority was to find Miho and clear up the misunderstanding from the day before—of course, it was something that Kai himself probably should be doing but would never do. She tried to track Miho down during lunch break in the Seijou Junior High building, but it seemed that the younger girl was just as sneaky like her crafty older brother. Meilin tried her luck again after school, by sneaking into the junior high journalism room with the spare key she had borrowed from Aki.

As soon as Miho opened the door and saw Meilin seated by the computer, she turned around again.

"Miho-chan, stop trying to avoid me," said Meilin, chasing after Miho.

"Stop following me—I don't want to talk to Meilin-senpai!"

"Miho, you can't believe everything you read in the papers," said Meilin.

"I know that," Miho said. "It's just dirty journalism to get readers to subscribe."

Meilin blinked her red-amber eyes. "Then you should know, yesterday at the fashion show—"

"I don't want to talk about it, Meilin-senpai," said Miho.

"It wasn't Kai-kun who did it," Meilin said.

"I figured," said Miho. "If he did it, he would have run away faster instead of lingering around."

"It was a setup," continued Meilin. "I'm pretty sure it was."

"Then why is it, Meilin-senpai, that his name keeps getting connected with all these shady dealings? It's not just once. Again and again. It's like he's crossed over to a world that I don't belong in, a world I'm scared to look at." Miho's brows were furrowed down. "I'm afraid that I'll hate what he's become."

And Meilin could not say any of the heroic words she had thought up in Kai's defense. _He loves you. He is doing everything for you. He wants you to forgive him. _Because all those words seemed so futile and shallow when they were not said in person.

Coming back from the Junior High building, Meilin was late for cheerleading practice, having changed into the sky blue and white winter cheerleading uniform with long sleeves and a short blue and white plaid skirt. She wore her track pants underneath because it was so cold.

The girls warmed up and Sakura helped Meilin stretch—she would have skipped if it were not the last practice of the semester. "So, Miho-chan doesn't think it was Kai-kun who shot him either?" She reached over and touched her toes then stood up again.

Meilin looked up at Sakura. "It was Li Jinyu. I'm pretty sure of it."

"Jinyu-san?" Sakura felt a sinking in her stomach as her worst fear was confirmed. _For a second, I was really fooled. This was expected. But then, what is this stifling sense of disappointment? What, did I really think Syaoran was on my side again? _

And Meilin stared down at her feet. "Truthfully, I couldn't guarantee to Miho-chan that Kai-kun was not a part of the plan. I know he was not the one who shot Kinomoto Fujishinto-san, but even I don't know what's going on between him and the Li Clan."

"Did you ask?"

"He's so evasive in his answers." Meilin bit her lips. No. That was not true. She was afraid to ask. Because she was afraid of the reason he might state.

"If I'm correct, is it not the Li Clan that brought about his father's death? Why would he want to cooperate with the Li Clan then?" Sakura said slowly.

"I don't know. The Kinomotos, no offense to you Sakura-chan, were equally involved in the incident, I would think," said Meilin. "Kai is the type of person who doesn't care about the methods and just the result."

It occurred to Sakura that Kai might be working together with Syaoran. But with Kai, Sakura had a deep faith in his loyalty to his sister, that he would never intentionally harm Miho. Sakura looked her friend in the eyes. "Don't you think that Kai is not a person to be motivated simply by something as simple as vengeance? He is a smart person. Every move he makes is a pre-calculated move. He has gotten this far because he is such a person."

"If not by vengeance, then what?" Meilin demanded.

"You out of everyone should know by now how strong Kai's convictions are once he makes a promise. He follows through no matter at what cost. Why is it that he is cooperating with the Li Clan that he hates so much, that he wishes to crush?" Sakura was more ruminating to herself now. "It must mean that the Li Clan is holding something even dearer to him or the power to give him something he desires."

Meilin stared up at the rooftop of the school building. _Something dear to him… Something dearer than his desire to bring down the Li Clan._

******

Mizuki Kai, hands folded behind his head, stared up at the cumulus clouds floating across the cerulean sky from the school rooftop. How peaceful.

"You had the nerve to show your face at school today," remarked Kara Reed, taking a seat next to Kai and dropping a copy of the local newspaper on his stomach. "You made quite a splash in the news for doing absolutely nothing."

"Kara-senpai," said Kai, tilting his head up and smiling at the older girl. "Were you worried about me?"

"What do you gain from doing this?" Kara asked.

"A scapegoat was needed. And I happened to be a convenient black sheep," replied Kai.

Kara's pale brows furrowed down. "Or is it that you secretly did want Kinomoto Fujishinto dead? After all, he brought financial ruin upon your family. Isn't that what you were seeking all along? Revenge? If so, you should have shot him. Shot him straight through the heart." She placed a hand on Kai's left chest, where a scar from the operation still remained.

"Kara, do you see me as a person that is motivated by something as trite as revenge?" asked Kai.

"Then why did you cover for Jin?" asked Kara. "Jinyu's the Black Dragon—he knows how to cover up his tracks. He didn't need a cover up."

"I know."

"Did Leiyun ask you to do it? Do you have a deal with the Li Clan?" Kara asked. "I thought you were smarter than that."

"That is between the Li Clan and myself," said Kai.

"Or is it you want revenge against the Hoshi Group so badly, Mikai?" Kara said. "Don't you know it was actually the Li Clan—"

"I said, it's not for revenge," replied Kai. He was only wearing his sky blue blazer, thrown casually over a black t-shirt, but the wind was not cold for winter.

"It's a matter of time before Miho finds out," Kara said, staring at the pigeon's blood red ruby embedded in the silver locket that gleamed from his chest.

"I know."

"Why are you keeping it from her?"

"I'm not. I'm just waiting for the right moment." Kai closed his eyes. "The truth will always be revealed in due course. I'm doing nothing to conceal it or reveal it."

"You've grown up, Mikai," remarked Kara with a smile of defeat.

Kai smiled crookedly, eyes still shut to shield the glaring afternoon sunlight. "What, did you think I would stay your cute little _kouhai_ forever?"

"I thought you might remain my obedient and doting Prince Mikai, but I guess it was selfish of me to think I can indulge in you forever," Kara said nostalgically. "Tell me, Kai, whose side exactly are you on?"

"I am not on anyone's side, save me own," replied Kai. His auburn-gold hair caught the sunlight.

Kara ran a light hand over his hair, sweeping loose strands off his forehead. "I'm a little bit sad. I thought you were feeling obligated to save me from the evil clutches of the Li Clan or something of that sort, my ouji-sama."

Kai finally opened his eyes and looked up at Kara's bent head, her golden hair a halo around her pale, pointed face. "You don't need to be saved, Kara-senpai. You never did. But I made a promise to him that I will protect you in his stead."

And Kara instantly dropped her hand from his hair. "I told you never to talk about him in my presence."

Sitting up, Kai gripped Kara's thin shoulders. "Tell me, senpai, why are _you_ working with the Li Clan? You don't have any reason to be with them. And you of anyone should know about the true nature of the Li Clan."

"You realize that I am with Leiyun voluntarily. I chose to be by his side," said Kara. "You and I, we are perhaps both victims of the Li Clan. Or perhaps, we're just victims of ourselves. So I don't blame the Li Clan, never did."

Kai looked up at Kara with sad gray-blue eyes. "You were always so willful. Never listening to what anyone else said. You could have chosen me, and yet, back then, you chose to run away."

"I'm sorry Kai. I never meant to hurt you," said Kara, her pale lashes lowered.

"That's just the way you always were, Kara," said Kai. "You would disappear without a trace."

"Well, even if I told you I wanted to return by your side and asked you to protect me from now on, you wouldn't take me back, would you?" asked Kara.

"If it means I would be able to keep my word to Leon-san, then I will swear to protect you, if it means you're leaving that person's side."

Bending over, Kara covered Kai's mouth with a finger. "If you say that name again, I'm going to slit your tongue." Her fingers traced his prominent jaw line to his earlobe, where the strange aquamarine gems twinkled on his lobes. "I should make you give me back these now that you are dating that other girl."

"Do you want it back?" he asked.

"No, because I don't want to give these back," said Kara, the amethyst cross earrings dangling her ears. She leaned over even closer and whispered in his ears, "If you are so intent in keeping your promise with that person, then why don't you come join my side, after all? You are an opportunist, like me. I've never been in favor of staying on a sinking ship."

"Is that what you really want me to do?" asked Kai with somber eyes the color of the periwinkle studs in his ears.

She let out a short, callous laughter.

******

Sakura walked out of her father's room at the hospital quarter to eight. He was sleeping now—the doctors said he was recovering remarkably well.

"Is he asleep?" Tomoyo asked, walking up to Sakura from the lounge—choir practice had ended late in preparation for the Christmas Concert.

"Yes," said Sakura. "Otou-san said thank you for the basket of fruits from your mother."

"I'll let my mother know," Tomoyo said. At times like this, she realized that her mother was very fond of Sakura's father—Sonomi had been in tears all night yesterday, crying, "_Kinomoto-sensei, if you die, I promise I'll adopt Sakura-chan and raise her like my own daughter_." Tomoyo reached into her pocket and took out a watch. "Here you left your watch in the dressing room."

Sakura stared at the leaf-shaped watch that Tomoyo had pressed in her hands. She blinked. "Wait, Tomoyo-chan, this is not mine—"

"Really? It looked sort of like something you would wear. I wonder if its Syaoran-kun's then," said Tomoyo. "Oops—look at the time. I'm going to miss the new episode of Kobato." She skipped off—she was finished the fashion show, which had been her biggest project up till now, unlike other students, she had already finished studying and her favorite hobby, filming Sakura, was sort of put on hold for the time being. "See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan."

Carefully, Sakura pressed her finger against the glass of the watch face. The hands were still at twelve o'clock. Syaoran must have taken the watch off when he was dressing for the fashion show. After all the flurry of events that had happened over the past twenty four hours, that strange warmth against her back and the strength of the arms that her encircled her shoulder for a brief moment had completely slipped from her mind until now. Words that she wished she hadn't heard but were too precious to forget and a person she wanted to forgive a dozen times but couldn't.

_Tell me, Syaoran, why do you wear a watch that doesn't tell time? _

******

The Reed Mansion was a century-and-half old structure preserved from the Meiji Era, fusing Western architecture with Japanese designs. Some said it was haunted, some said that long ago an evil sorcerer used to reside there and terrorize the neighborhood, and yet others claimed that over decades, strange noises came from the house late at night, supposedly the cries of prisoners being tortured. Rumors had it that currently a very eclectic group of people lived in the mansion. Neighbors claimed an average-looking high school boy lived with a harem of beautiful sisters which included a schoolgirl, a nurse, a teacher and an 'okaa-san' figure. But in actuality, the residents of the mansion were far more ordinary than anyone would ever suspect. Hiiragizawa Eriol, head housekeeper, liked to read quietly after dinner on days that Kaho wasn't over, or play chess with Suppi-chan who played the role of chief mascot aka pet. Nakuru, the breadwinner of the family, religiously watched her evening soap operas so that she could gossip about it with the other nurses at work. For Miho, the baby of the family at age fifteen, the hours before bedtime were the precious moments she could spend with her mother, Mizuki Miara, the reigning queen of the Reed Mansion. Sometimes, her mother would work on her story while Miho did her homework. Her mother would often help her with coming up with article ideas for the school paper. Other times, Miho would help Miara edit her story—though Miara could type without assistance, she needed help with editing because she could not read over what she wrote. There were times when Miara said her vision was improving a little. She could delineate light and blurs of movement. But other times, it was just darkness.

"Okaa-san," Miho murmured, kneeling by her mother's armchair, head leaned against her mother's lap.

Her mother ran a gentle hand through her short red hair. "What's wrong, Miho-chan?"

"I don't remember otou-san's face anymore, it seems," Miho said. "Can you tell me something about him?"

"Keisuke-san…" Miara paused. "Keisuke-san was a good father. When I was busy with work, he would always take you and Mikai around to zoos and aquariums and museums and parks. He used to take you to work too. He used to carry you on his shoulders all the time when you were little. Do you remember?"

Miho giggled. "And I cried out 'horsie' didn't I?"

"Yes… Your father was a family-oriented person," said Miara with a nostalgic smile. "I wonder why I got mad at him when he took days off of work to spend time with us. I scolded him from leaving charcoal marks all over the couch and carpet when he was drawing pictures for you guys. He never took anything seriously it seemed. Always joking, unorganized, a big slob… He seemed to think he had all the time in the world, but he didn't…"

Miho realized that her mother was more speaking to herself than her. "Okaa-san. Do you miss him?"

And Miara was silent. "Yes, I miss him every waking hour of the day. Him and my Mikai. But because you are here, my Miho, I can bear it through each day." She embraced her daughter tightly to her. "We'll be strong, Miho. One day, Mikai might return to us."

"Okaa-san…" Miho felt tears stinging in her eyes. "Onii-chan—he's all right. He's doing fine."

Miara closed her eyes, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I know," she said softly. "I know."

******

During break time the next day, Meilin walked down the hallway in the second-year section of the high school. She peaked into class 2-A. Kai's seat was empty again.

"If you're looking for Kai, he's probably on the roof deck again," remarked the tall, blonde girl with slanted violet-quartz eyes. Her black skirt was hiked three inches shorter than anyone else's, and she wore over-the-knee black lace up boots. Her blouse was untucked and her she wore her blazer extra baggy, sleeves rolled up, tie nowhere in sight. Silver cross earrings studded with amethysts glimmered from her lobes. There was only one other person who got away with bending so many school uniform regulations.

"I wasn't looking for him," said Meilin curtly. Again? What did that mean? That Kai was at school yesterday, after all? With Kara Reed.

"Kai always gets a little moody during this time of the year," remarked Kara. "But you already know that." She reached into the air and drew out a large red and white striped candy cane.

Suddenly, Meilin recalled how Kai suddenly showed up at her school in Hong Kong last Christmas. He had been unusually clingy and jovial._ 'It's been the best holiday I had in the longest time,'_ he had said. She had brushed it off as his usual jesting compliments. Two Christmases ago, where had Kai been? Prowling the streets of New York City as Kaitou Magician. Or perhaps, searching to get a glimpse of his little sister? How about the year before that? "Why does he not like Christmastime?"

"Because he lost two people that he really cared for around this time of the year," replied Kara. She tossed the candy to Meilin.

Kai's father had passed away around this time of the year. But who was the other person? Perhaps the mystery of the unmarked grave? How did Rido-senpai know this? As far as she knew, 'Kamura Karin' was a student at Eitoukou and knew Kai before he left home. _Kai always gets a little moody during this time of the year,_ Kara had sad, implying that she had known Kai for years. Sakura had asked some time ago, "_Do_ _any of us even now how Kai-kun spent the three years between when he ran away from home and debuted as Kaitou Magician_." It had been embarrassing admitting that she didn't know. And Kara Reed probably did.

During lunch break, Miho caught up with Meilin, who was eating lunch with Sakura and Tomoyo in the music room because it was too cold to eat outside now. Tomoyo, as the priced vocal talent of Seijou High, had been awarded keys to the music room for her personal use.

Meilin sat on a desk, tracing her fingers over the graffiti etched into the corner. There was a crooked heart with the initials M.M. and T.K. carved out into the wood.

"Meilin-senpai, I'm sorry about the other day," said Miho, hanging down her head. "I spoke without thinking." She offered Meilin a tangerine as a peace offering, then one to Sakura and Tomoyo.

"It's all right," said Meilin, peeling the tangerine, surprised that Miho apologized. She put a sliver of tangerine in her mouth. "Sweet."

"I thought about it, and I was wrong to lash out at you, Meilin-senpai," said Miho. "When you were just trying to help."

Tomoyo smiled, taking the tangerine. "Miho-chan is surprisingly very cute."

Miho ducked her head bashfully. "Onii-chan taught me how it's important to apologize when I am wrong as soon as possible to clear up any misunderstandings."

"Wish he followed the same policy himself," muttered Meilin. "Well, I don't particularly blame you for being unable to forgive Kai-kun, either."

"Has anyone seen Kai-kun recently?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I did," said Tomoyo. "I heard from Tachibana-senpai that he showed up to homeroom with his hair all bleached and spiky and his pants all baggy, looking like a gangster again. Seems like he didn't do any homework, either, and the teacher had a mini-heart attack at what has become of his model student."

"Completely back to the old Mizuki Kai," remarked Sakura, not knowing whether to laugh or not.

"I wonder if they'll catch the real gunman," said Miho.

"They won't. They'll never catch Jinyu," said Meilin.

"It was… Li Jinyu-san the other day?" asked Sakura, turning pale.

"Yeah," said Meilin grimly.

Sakura stared at the floor. Syaoran had let her cry on his shoulders. He had pretended to be concerned for her. He had comforted her and stayed by her side when her father was in the operation room. Had he known that it was his very own cousin who had shot her father and tried to kill her grandfather? She felt sick to her stomach.

"Your father was very lucky," said Meilin to Sakura. "From what I heard, Jinyu-san is the strongest martial artist of the family. He's unparallel in hand-to-hand combat and weaponry. But they say his strongest skill is his gunmanship. That's how he became Protector of the Clan without magic skills, and how he climbed to the top as Head of the Triads in Hong Kong. That's why it's puzzling how Jinyu, a trained sniper, could miss at point-blank range. He didn't even use a suppressor to muzzle the gunshot, as if he didn't care if he was caught."

"You know an awful lot about this stuff," remarked Sakura.

Meilin narrowed her eyes. "I once thought I could become Clan Protector when Syaoran became Chosen One. I quickly learned that it's not a path I could handle, however. Jinyu has no morals, no ethics, no conscience. He became the Protector because he is a cold-blooded assassin who has no qualms about taking another person's life, has no hesitance in following the Clan's orders, no matter how ridiculous they are."

Sakura picked at her lunch box, appetite lost. _Is that the kind of person they want Syaoran to become? Is that really the path you chose, Syaoran?_

Miho shivered. "Why did onii-chan involve himself with such a frightening person?"

"I don't know," said Meilin, glancing over at Sakura—wondering if she made a mistake in mentioning Jinyu; but she was bound to find out sooner or later. "The way the Elders work, this probably was a top secret mission between them and the Protector. I doubt Syaoran even heard about it."

But Sakura did not respond.

"Why would the Li Clan want to kill Kinomoto Fujishinto-san…" Miho shook her head. "Why would they not. The Li Clan and the Hoshi Group had foul dealings for years now."

Sakura said quietly, "The Mirror of Truth. Grandfather kept it instead of handing it over to the Li Clan, as they had requested."

"And in revenge, they killed my father," said Miho darkly.

Meilin frowned. "I remember you mentioned your father died in Hong Kong. But he was still buried in Japan, right?"

"Actually, I was too young to go to the funeral. I heard they never even recovered his body," said Miho. "But yes, his funeral was held in Japan."

"An empty casket."

"I suppose."

"I know this may sound strange… but how do you know if he's dead if they didn't recover his body?" asked Meilin.

Miho stared up at Meilin. "He died. They had a funeral and everything. Why would they say he died if he wasn't dead?"

"Well, it means that either his body was never recovered from the accident, which I find very suspicious. Or there was no body found in the first place," replied Meilin.

******

Kinomoto Fujitaka was released from the hospital the following Thursday, much to the disappointment of the fifth floor nurses.

"He could have been released yesterday, but the nurses wouldn't let him leave," said Nakuru with a giggle.

Touya rolled his eyes, zipping up Fujitaka's overnight bag. Sakura packed away her father's laptop and books—even in the hospital, Fujitaka refused to be idle and continued to work. Luckily, lectures were over because it was exam preparation week at the University. Fujitaka was grading seminar papers, so that students could receive feedback on their essays before the exams.

"Otou-san, are you sure you don't have to stay a couple more days? You really shouldn't think about going back to work already," said Sakura.

"I'm fine already. The wound's barely a scratch," said Fujitaka. "I'm ready to go home."

Touya made a face—it certainly was not a mortal wound, but it definitely was not as trivial as Fujitaka made it out to be. He knew his father passed off the injury as something minor so that he and Sakura wouldn't worry, but there was nothing to joke about being grazed by a bullet. Nonetheless, his father was stubborn and perhaps it would be better for him to return home instead of being restless, locked up in the hospital room.

"What is this ruckus outside?" remarked Nakuru, arms on hips, as she marched out to the hallway.

"Nina-chan has disappeared from her room!" exclaimed a nurse, near in tears.

Nakuru blinked. "Is she having a checkup?"

"No, she's been gone all afternoon."

"Why didn't anyone report this to me earlier?" Nakuru demanded.

"I'm sorry—we thought perhaps she was in the playroom or playing a prank on us as usual…" The nurse sniffled.

"Well, what are you doing? Report to the Head Nurse and the guards, and we need to find her," said Nakuru.

"Y-yes, Akizuki-san!" exclaimed the nurse, scampering off.

"Nina is missing?" exclaimed Fujitaka.

"Did you meet Nina-chan?" asked Sakura to her father. She had spoken about her in the past.

"She took an attachment to otou-san over the past couple days," remarked Touya. "She's been spending a lot of time here, and otou-san of course is a pushover and wouldn't send her away."

"Hmm…" Fujitaka frowned and then peered under his bed. "Nina, can you come out of there?"

Sakura bent over and stared underneath the bed. "Nina-chan, how long have you been hiding in there?"

Nina, crouched into a ball, holding a stuffed teddy-bear in her arms, stared out at them.

Fujitaka reached in and pulled out Nina-chan. "There, it must be cold underneath the bed."

Nina-chan snuggled against him and said, "Oji-chan, don't leave me too."

"Nina-chan is found!" called out Nakuru to the nurses. She turned to Nina. "Nina-chan, you are a very naughty girl. Do you know how worried everybody was?"

Of course Fujitaka was not helping the matter by carrying around a clingy Nina one-armed though he should be lifting anything heavy because of his injuries. He stared up at the door, looking a bit frazzled by the loud chatter of the nurses and the commotion in the hallway.

Then, Nina whispered very quietly, "Otou-sama."

Sakura turned her head towards Nina then back at the door. She said, "Excuse me, I'll be right back." Pushing through the nurses in their white uniforms, she ran out through the hallway. She glanced in both directions.

A tall, stooped gray man walked down the hallway, alone.

"Ojii-sama!" Sakura called out. "Father's injuries are almost completely all right. We're leaving soon."

Kinomoto Fujishinto turned around slowly to face the granddaughter that reminded him so much of his dear Fujiko, lost forever. "That is good to hear." Nobody took notice that the Chairman of their hospital was walking down the hallway because he was not surrounded by his usual entourage of secretaries and assistants, and without them, he looked like any other elderly man, slightly limping despite his erect posture.

Sakura then bowed her head down to her grandfather. "Ojii-sama. I apologize for my rude words last time. It was out of line. And I do not doubt how much you care for your family. Because I know how much otou-san respects and cares for you."

And Fujishinto held up his head high, but his eyes were glassy beneath his spectacles.

"Won't you come see him before we leave?" said Sakura, gently.

"You're a persistent girl, aren't you?" said Fujishinto with a long sigh. "I give up. This old man has not many years to live, and I am a fool for keeping such a lovely granddaughter disappointed all the time. I was wrong." It seemed like his brown eyes regained light as he continued, "I would be honored if you and your family can join me for Christmas dinner this year, Sakura-san."

"Ojii-sama." Sakura's eyes misted. And she thought she saw a black aura lift up from Kinomoto Fujishinto. The mask of Pride had finally slipped away. Unable to contain herself, she ran up and did the unthinkable. She threw her arms around her grandfather and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you, ojii-sama."

The old man blushed, something he never did. And Sakura saw her grandfather smile for the first time. It was startling how similar he looked to her father when he smiled.

"You've grown up a fine young lady. Your mother and father both must be very proud of you," said Kinomoto Fujishinto, bending down. Because of his stubbornness, he was unable to see his grandson and granddaughter grow up, and here they were, already old enough to have their own opinions and stand up to him. And then, a pang of sorrow washed over his eyes, before he looked up at the commotion down the hallway.

"Wait, Nina-chan, wait!" cried out the nurse, running after the truant little girl, her pigtails streaming behind her.

"Don't let her escape!" cried out Nakuru.

"Whoa, was that Nina-chan?" Yukito asked, as a little figure streaked right between his legs and knocked over his can of juice.

"I caught her!" exclaimed Li Jingmei, stooping over to catch the little girl, dropping all her stacks of paper. The girl slipped past her arms.

Touya and Fujitaka ran out from the room. "Otou-san, please don't run, your stitches will pop!" exclaimed Touya.

Little Nina, scampered down the hallway until she was facing Kinomoto Fujishinto. Everybody caught their breath as they realized it was the Chairman of the Kinhoshi Hospital. The entire line of nurses and doctors lingering about bowed their heads.

"I apologize on behalf of the staff, Kinomoto-sama—she's just one of the patients," said the nurse, but Touya held her back. The nurse blushed happily that the handsome, young Kinomoto-sensei was holding her.

Nina stared up at the silver-haired man and dropped the teddy bear that she was clutching. Her lower lips trembled. "'Tou-sama." Her voice trembled. "O-otou-sama," she repeated.

"Hoe?" said Sakura, turning between the six-year-old girl and her grandfather. "_Father_?"

"Eh?" said Nakuru.

"EEHHHHH???" All the nurses echoed.

And Nina stared up at Kinomoto Fujishinto with large tear-shaped hazel-brown eyes and then ran back to Fujitaka and hid behind his leg.

"Otou-sama," said Fujitaka, facing the older man. "Thank you for arranging such a comfortable stay at the hospital. I received the flowers as well."

"My secretary sent them," muttered Fujishinto, before he caught Sakura's eyes. "Fujitaka-san," he continued. "I…" And his gray brows wrinkled. It seemed that he had grown too old to apologize after years of grudge. And all he could muster to say was, "You shouldn't have risked your life for an old man like me who doesn't have many years left to live."

And Fujitaka replied, "Please don't say something like that. You have many many more years left to life, otou-sama, because we will need all those years to catch up the years that we have missed." He lifted up Nina-chan. "And a beautiful young daughter that you have to see grow up."

Nina was all bashful now, hiding her face in Fujitaka's shirt.

"Nina, how are you doing?" asked Fujishinto awkwardly to his youngest child.

As a response, Nina peeked up at her father then quickly hid her head again. Fujitaka smiled. "Nina, don't be shy. You said you wanted to see your father, didn't you? Come say hello."

While everybody was distracted, Sakura hid away in the nearby restroom, feeling rather lightheaded. The Pride had released her grandfather. She should be able to seal it now before it escaped. She drew out her key. "Key that hides the power of the moon. Show you true self to me. I, Sakura, command you under contract. Release!" She twirled her staff around her fingers and looked up.

Then, she realized that one of the stall doors shut close. "Who's there?" she demanded, hitting herself on the head mentally for her carelessness.

Slowly the stall door opened again. It was Syaoran, looking rather more sallow than usual. He stared at her as if he was startled, a look she had rarely seen on his face in the past, because he had always been able to sense out her presence.

"W-what are you doing here?" Sakura demanded.

With a meaningful look, Syaoran pointed to the urinals lining the bathroom wall. "It's the men's bathroom, you know."

Sakura blushed a tomato red.

"Worst luck possible today. I go down the hall to see your brother walking, so I decide to go the other way and your grandfather there, so I run into the restroom, thinking I'll hide out in here till all the annoying Kinomotos are gone, but you run in here like it's your playground and start releasing your staff without evening checking if anyone's here," said Syaoran.

"Sorry I'm one of those annoying Kinomotos," grumbled Sakura. "Well, then, did you hear everything going on outside?"

"Sort of."

"Yes, I had the shocking revelation that Nina-chan is somehow my father's youngest sister. You can laugh too," said Sakura. She thought Syaoran's eyes twinkled, despite the fact he looked sort of haggard, like he hadn't slept in days. Why was Syaoran in the hospital again in the first place? She thought his arm was all right, but she couldn't tell because he was wearing long-sleeves, and both hands were tucked in his pockets. "It seems like a big joke to me at the moment."

"Well, she has the same chubby cheeks and the strange hair that always sticks up into the air," said Syaoran, the corners of his eyes crinkled gently, as if recalling the bright-eyed ten year old girl that would shout and bicker and smile and laugh at him.

Sakura touched her cheeks self-consciously and flattened out her bangs. "About the other day," she said suddenly.

And Syaoran stiffened. "I'm sorry about that. I was out of line saying those things…"

Sakura looked up at Syaoran curiously. "I meant to say, thank you. Thank you for staying by my side at the hospital. It meant a lot to me."

Syaoran opened his mouth and closed it again, staring down at his feet. "Is he all right now? Your father?" Did Sakura know that it was Jinyu who had attempted to assassinate Kinomoto Fujishinto?

"He's being dismissed today," replied Sakura. "He was annoyed we kept him longer in the hospital than a day."

"What an amazingly resilient person," remarked Syaoran in genuine awe. "Has the Pride released your grandfather?"

Sakura nodded solemnly, the smile dropping from her face. The question remained, had Syaoran been aware of the assassination attempt? And what was to guarantee that the Li Clan would not try to assassinate him again?

"Your grandfather should be safe for the time being," said Syaoran slowly. "You don't have to worry."

Was Syaoran inadvertently admitting the Li Clan's involvement in the plan to assassinate her grandfather? "You know, I was happy the other day. For a brief moment, it seemed like you were the Syaoran-kun I knew again." Sakura clenched her hands into a ball. He had taken her off guard and taken advantage of her emotional vulnerability. "But I guess there is a reason for everything, so there was a reason why you were there at the fashion show. Were you ordered to distract me so that Jinyu-san could shoot?"

"Is that what you truly believe? How can you even _think_ I would do something like that?" Syaoran burst out. It was the first time since he had returned that Sakura heard him really raise his voice at her. "Well, weren't you going to seal the Pride? You should do it before somebody else walks into the men's room." His voice was monotonous again.

He didn't even properly deny that he was unrelated to the incident. What was that stunned look on his face, as if he is grappling to come up with an excuse? Sakura twirled her staff around her fingers, almost knocking Syaoran over because of the confined space in the restroom. "Spirit of the dark forces. I, Sakura command you. Return to a new shape under contract. Sakura Card!" There was no response.

"Perhaps it's one of those forces you have to call out the true name of in order to seal," remarked Syaoran, watching the star-moon staff glow as Sakura concentrated.

She repeated, "Spirit of the dark forces. I, Sakura command you. Return to a new shape under contract. Sakura Card! Pride!"

Still there was no response, though she could clearly sense the presence of the dark force. Her brows twitched in irritation.

"Pride!" she called out yet again. The haughty mask of the Pride stared at Sakura, bemused. "Why isn't it working again?" Sakura glared at Syaoran. "Did you do something?"

"Why would I?" asked Syaoran, wearily.

"I don't know. Then why else would you be here? My powers worked fine before," said Sakura. Then she narrowed her eyes. "Are you spying on me again? Are you here because of the Li Clan? Like at the fashion show?"

Syaoran's face paled. "Maybe you should look deep within yourself to rein control over your powers before so readily blaming others."

"You always did think you were a better magician than me didn't you? I'm sure you held a grudge to losing the Clow Cards to a lesser magician—I was stupid. I never even noticed," said Sakura, brows furrowed down. Why was she so angry at Syaoran? Because momentarily, during the fashion show, she had been so delusional and hopeful that Syaoran had returned, and she was furious at herself for her own lapse in judgment, for once again falling into the same old trap. "Well, I have no desire to hear a lecture about how I should use my magic especially from someone who doesn't even have powers."

He opened his mouth and shut it again, then finally said stiffly, "I'm sorry. I would refrain from giving any advice in the future if it offends you that much."

Why did he look more hurt than angry? Sakura could not meet his eyes. She had expected him to retaliate—shy didn't he defend himself. She hated that such hateful words came out of her mouth when she was with him; she felt that the memories that had been regained since the sealing of the Memory had given birth to a monster within her full of rage and disappointment at the one person she had believed in more than anybody else.

"It seems like the commotion outside is over. I will leave you now." Syaoran turned around and slowly walked away, looking wearier than his sixteen years of age accounted for.

As the door swung shut, Sakura turned, and attempted again to seal the dark force. Syaoran watching had made her nervous; surely she should be able to now. "Spirit of the dark forces. I, Sakura command you. Return to a new shape under contract. Sakura Card!" she commanded again, striking down her staff. The haughty white masked face of the Pride appeared in front of her and leered at her.

"I don't think you will be able to seal the dark force unless you conquer that dark force yourself," remarked a little voice.

Sakura turned to spot a little, plump white rabbit-like winged creature. "Moonie-chan!" she exclaimed. "Long time no see. Where have you been all this time?"

The creature flew up and landed on Sakura's shoulder. "The Pride is a very stubborn Dark Force to reckon with, I would say."

"Are you saying that I can't seal the Pride because of my own pride?" asked Sakura. "I know I have a lot of flaws, but I don't think I particularly have a whole lot of pride or arrogance. I mean, look at me. Do I even have anything to be excessively proud about?"

Moonie-chan shrugged, white paws in the air. "I don't know. But the fact that you can't seal the Pride even after you said identified its true name indicates that there is something in your heart that is keeping you from relenting to something."

"I have no idea what it can be," said Sakura with a little frown. "I remember I could not seal the Despair after it left Yutaka Ichiro-kun."

"And how did you seal it?" asked Moonie-chan.

"Inside the Fantasy. Despair was countered with the feeling of Hope," replied Sakura. Truth be told, lately, she had been feeling less threatened by the dark forces than by the presence of the conglomeration of a certain Clan from Hong Kong. "Moonie-chan, why do you think Syaoran doesn't have powers anymore?"

"Why do you think so, Sakura-chan?" replied Moonie-chan.

"Well, I thought it must have something to do with the Li Clan. Either Leiyun-san or someone else sealed his powers for one reason or another. Or maybe he's learned to conceal his aura from me and is not using his powers in front of me in purpose," said Sakura. "But why would he do that?"

"That's a possibility," said Moonie-chan. "It's a good battle strategy to not reveal to the enemy your true powers beforehand—the element of surprise. You'll always be at a disadvantage, Sakura-chan, if you ever fight against Syaoran because he knows all of your powers. But even when Syaoran was on your side, you never really did know the true extent of his magic. Unlike you, he has received the utmost highest training from a very early age of all the lore of the Li Clan, the strongest remaining magical clan of the East, not to mention general study in theoretical Western magic and intensive training in combat magic."

"Remaining?"

"Oh, the Li Clan annihilated all threatening Clans long ago or reduced them to a subordinate position to the Li Clan," replied Moonie-chan.

"I don't remember it too well, but there was a Syaoran inside the Fantasy that could use an incredible magic," said Sakura with a far-off smile. "He could summon dragons and defeat hundred warriors with one strike."

"But that Syaoran inside the Fantasy was a fake," remarked Moonie-chan.

"True."

"Sakura-chan, it's time the legacy of the Great Five is reunited," said Moonie-chan. "Time is running out."

With a long sigh, she sealed her key again. Yes, she had been putting it off because she was afraid to face that gaping hole that would become evident once the circle was formed. "Thanks Moonie-chan." But the white winged creature was already gone.

"Kaijou, where were you?" asked Touya with a frown as Sakura rejoined them. "Did you just come out of the men's room?"

"_Onii-chan_!" Sakura exclaimed, turning bright red. "Anyway, what is this business about Nina-chan being our grandfather's daughter?"

"Ishikawa Nina is the daughter of actress Ishikawa Nanase and Kinomoto Fujishinto," replied Touya, matter of fact.

"You knew this and kept it from me?" demanded Sakura. "I didn't know Nina-chan was related to us by blood."

"But rumors were that she was Kinomoto Fujishika-san's daughter," Nakuru remarked. "I always figured the heartless Kinomoto Touya was nice to Nina-chan because she's your cousin."

"Those rumors were to cover up the scandal. That is why Nina was not registered under the Kinomoto family. The reason why she has been confined to the hospital is to hide her existence from the world," said Touya.

Li Jingmei, completely distracted on her way to her department meeting, frowned. "Wait. Nina-chan is not Kinomoto Fujishika's daughter, but the Chairman's daughter. So that will make her not your cousin…"

Touya pretended not to be listening.

"That will make Nina-chan Fujitaka-san's half-sister. Which means that Nina-chan is your…" The corner of Nakuru's lips twitched.

Everybody blinked as they all reached the same page.

"Nina-chan is your _aunt_?" Nakuru clutched her stomach and burst out laughing. "This is just too priceless," she gasped, wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes. "Little Nina-chan is Touya-kun's aunt!"

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell anyone," grumbled Touya. He glared at Sakura. "What are you laughing at? You realize she's your aunt too."

And Sakura turned somber again, though the corner of her lips were still twitching. "Hoe. Our family is awfully complicated, isn't it?"

"Well, either way, you must be glad that your dismissal was retracted by the Director," remarked Nakuru. "When do you start work again?"

"Onii-chan, you were fired?" exclaimed Sakura, completely serious now, turning to her older brother. "What did you do this time? You're such a dictatorial ogre, it's no surprise." Her hands were on hips. "Wait, onii-chan! Does otou-san know about this? If he hears about this…"

Touya groaned, palm hitting face. "Nakuru, I'm going to kill you," said Touya as Nakuru left the room, arms behind her head and whistling.

Yukito laughed out loud, chasing after Touya. "On the bright side, you don't have to hide out in the residence hall anymore, and I don't have to sneak food up for you from the staff cafeteria."

Sakura sighed, walking out after her brother. Her grandfather had even meddled in her brother's job. And of course, her brother hadn't said anything. Because he didn't want his father to be any more stressed than he already was after the canceled publication.

"I'm pulling the car out from the parking lot," called out her brother. "Otou-san is waiting in the lobby already."

"I'm coming!" Sakura replied down the corridor.

"Are you all right?" asked Yue, watching his Card Mistress, still in his human form. "Is there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Yue-san, why did you choose me over Syaoran to become Mistress of the Clow?" asked Sakura.

"Because you are Clow Reed's chosen one," replied Yue.

"Why did Clow Reed choose me, a stranger, over Syaoran, who is a descendent of Clow's mother?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask the person who made the decision because nobody will ever understand the depths of his warped mind," replied Yue. "But in my humble opinion, I am glad it was you who became my mistress. Regardless of what anybody says or anything that will happen, you are the one I, Yue, chose as Card Mistress, and swore to guard until the days comes when you will no longer need me anymore."

She smiled up at Yue, her green eyes shining. "Thank you, Yue-san."

Sakura slipped her hand in her pocket, where a cold metal met her fingertips. She had forgotten to give Syaoran back his watch. No, she wasn't able to give it back to him, just like she could take off the sapphire ring, just like she could not throw away the black stuffed teddy bear, just like she could not lock away her silly childhood memories into a treasure box and throw away the key. She walked out towards the hospital lobby where her brother and father were waiting.

******

Tanaka Miho stared up at the painting of Kaitou Magician hanging in the parlor of the Reed Mansion. The Mirror of Truth and this large oil painting by Shing-sensei. The profile of the Thief of the Night was blurred, but Shing masterfully captured wind and movement and made good use of dark colors and red and blue highlights, underlining the sense of solitude and danger present in the image.

There must be a reason why the Li Clan ordered for the assassination of Kinomoto Fujishinto. The tie between the Li Clan and Kinomoto went back far. Then, there were the fishy happenings between the Li Clan, Tanaka Keisuke and the Hoshi Group regarding the Mirror of Truth.

She placed her hand on the wall next to the painting. "Onii-chan, what were you trying to tell me? Why can't you tell it to me in simple words? What are you trying to hide?"

Nakuru walked behind Miho, a trench coat covering her white nurse uniform, home from work. "Shouldn't he have always stayed by you and looked after his little sister? He betrayed you. You have every right to hate him. Betrayal is the greatest of sins, and betrayal of friends, let alone blood is the most unforgivable crime."

Miho turned around, watching Nakuru's coldly gleaming mauve eyes. "I don't think onii-chan betrayed me. I thought he abandoned me. But he came back. He could not have returned, but he did. He tried to make okaa-san better. He had our house rebuilt. If anything, everything he did was for my sake."

And now, Nakuru was grinning lazily. She patted Miho on the head. "Good, then stick by that belief." Yawning, she headed upstairs, whining, "Touya-kun is so mean to me Eriol-kun!"

Slowly, Miho walked up to her bedroom. Like the journalism room, her walls and bulletins boards were all covered with Kaitou Magician material. She stared at the newspaper clipping on the far wall. December three years ago. Kaitou Magician shot in Tokyo seven times and confirmed dead. The following March, Kaitou Magician spotted in London. Later in March, Hong Kong, then Tokyo in April. In June, Kaitou Magician spotted in Paris, then Rome, St. Petersburg, Kyoto and Shanghai. December again, Kaitou Magician spotted in New York City.

Miho smiled. She had been in Paris that same weekend in June, as Eriol's birthday present to her. March, London. June, Paris. December, New York. All the places she had been at that time, in the same city has her brother, and she hadn't even known then. She stared at the list of repertoire of items stolen by Kaitou Magician. Sapphires and diamonds and rubies, necklaces, earrings and rings. He was always spotted at the greatest museums of the cities. The British Museum. The Louvre. St. Petersburg Hermitage Museum. Galleria Nazionale d'Arte Moderna.The New York Metropolitan Museum. Guggenheim. And the Tokyo Metropolitan Museum of Fine Art.

_Why did onii-chan tell me Father was murdered? Because he wanted me to get revenge on the murderers? No, onii-chan is not the kind of person who would want me to seek revenge. There's something he can't tell me, because he wants to protect me. That's the kind of person he was. But there is something important that I must know. _

_He kept lying to me and lying to me. But what if those lies were actually told for a reason, and they had another meaning? He told me 'Tanaka Mikai' was dead, and even showed me the tombstone. And I even believed it. Whose tombstone was it?_

_No, onii-chan doesn't just lie. It's not his style. He has been presenting me with a riddle. A riddle that he wants me to figure out. _

Kaitou Magician's criminal number is 00603, a number he supposedly determined himself. 603.

It was the first clue. He became a public thief; he wanted to be on the news and be splashy. _He wanted me to know that he was alive._ The "Earl of darkness" was a character from the stories her brother had told her when she was little, shortened to "E.o.d." When you reflected those letters into the mirror, you got "603." And June 3rd was her birthday. She should have known since her encounter with the Earl of darkness in the Fantasy.

The second clue was that he had told her that 'Tanaka Mikai' was dead and showed her the nameless grave. Why had he shown the physical proof? She had believed him. And he had said that her father had been murdered.

_Last winter, why did he not admit to me that he was my brother, that the reason why he had been missing for five years was because he was trying to gather the Five Force Treasures and also figure out who murdered my father? How dare he hypnotize me and warp my memories?_

_Furthermore, he sent me such cryptic clues. If he didn't want to be found out, he wouldn't have told me about otou-san's death. Why? He has been sending me clues because wanted to buy time. _

Shortly after the ski trip incident, the Plague struck Tomoeda. Kai knew that the Five Force Treasure was needed to seal the Plague. And once their mother had been cured, he had left.

The third clue was the Mirror of Truth and the painting "Thief of the Night" that she had received last spring. The painting was not simply him proclaiming that he was Kaitou Magician. Her brother had sent these two items as a key to solve the mystery of their father's murder. The Mirror of Truth was the reason her father was killed. Then, what did the painting by Shing signify? Meilin had told her about how Kaitou Magician had been shot. And he had never gotten the bullets removed. Her brother almost died, but he could not stop what ever he was doing. To him, it was more important than his life.

"_There was a good chance he might not have survived the operation to remove the bullets,"_ Meilin had told her.

But Miho doubted her brother went all the way to Hong Kong to have the surgery—he must have been there to investigate something.

_Which still brings me to the question, why did he leave me all these nonsensical fragmented clues? What more does he want? He found a way to save okaa-san. He's recovered our house. He's found out who killed our father. But there still must be something left. It must mean he can't do it all by himself. He needs my help._

_Let me think back to the beginning._ _Why did he tell me 'Tanaka Mikai' was dead, and even show me the tombstone? Whose tombstone was it?_

Her eyes flickered back to the December article, three years ago. _Kaitou Magician shot 7 times by the Tokyo Metropolitan Museum. _The unmarked grave had been fairly new—it was a different color of granite from the other tombstones.

She recalled Meilin's strange words, _"It means that either his body was never recovered from the accident, which I find very suspicious. Or there was no body in the first place."_

_Life and death. One that should be alive is dead. One who appears to be dead is actually alive…_ Miho frowned, suddenly remembering the third verse of the Riddle's conundrum.

_Desperate times summon forces combined;_

_Moon rises, circle rejoined, blood intertwined,_

_Moon wanes, eye cracks, world goes round;_

_Two conceived lost forever would once more be found._

"Onii-chan, is this your method of explaining yourself?"

******

Due to the interruption of the Fashion Show, the five judges and contestants gathered the following Saturday for a press conference to announce the winner of the Design Contest held at the Hoshi Plaza Hotel.

Sakura let Tomoyo tie ribbons into her hair. She was no longer nervous. Nothing was quite as nerve-wracking as walking with Syaoran down the runway. Sakura kept glancing through the crowd, half expecting to see Syaoran again. She did not have the courage to ask Tomoyo if she had called Syaoran back for the press conference.

"Ah, sorry I'm late!" exclaimed Aki, running up to Tomoyo. "I had my neck braces taken off just this morning."

"I'm sorry I asked you to come at such a short notice," said Tomoyo.

"No problem, it's something I agreed to do in the beginning, before I was stupid and got injured in the basketball game—but we're off to nationals," said Aki. "So, weren't you able to get in touch with Li-kun today?"

"I don't have his number," said Tomoyo. "Besides, Li-kun was stand in for you, anyway, and you got better."

Aki chuckled. "I know _I_ was stand in for Li-kun, anyway. It was just lucky that I found him at the hospital to take my place."

"Well, can you change into this?" Tomoyo asked, handing Aki a bag. "They want our models to wear a showcase outfit for photographs later on."

"Sure." Aki took the bag and peeked inside.

Since Sakura was already dressed, she glanced around at the familiar faces. The press conference was mostly reserved to reporters and industry related guests.

Aoyama Shiori's model, Olivia, was dressed in a micro-mini zebra-print dress with metallic leggings. She was complaining to her makeup artist about having to be called in again despite her busy schedule. Watanabe Jun's model, Malanie, from Italian runways, was the tallest of the girls and towered over Sakura by at least a head. Olivia shot a jealous glare at Malanie. With her wavy dark brown hair tied up in a high ponytail and striking blue-green eyes, Malanie was stunning in a black tailored jacket with a Venetian lace blouse and streamlined tweed skirt. The models were as tense as the designers, because they were all keen on winning a fashion spread in Vogue Nippon. Sakura almost went _hanyaan_ when the older girl smiled at her, because Sakura, even after her experience in the fashion show, was still a little bit in awe of the other-worldly beauty of all the models

Over at the judging panel, Arima sat at the corner, eyes half shut and arms crossed. Mike was talking to one of the female models, who was clearly charmed by Mike's conversation or perhaps his dashing good looks.

"Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule again," said the director of the contest at the opposite corner of the room.

"It is always my pleasure to see the ingenuity of youths. It gives me newfound inspiration and vigor."

"Sensei, have you lost some weight? You look really in shape," remarked the director.

Pushing a ribbon out of her eyes, Sakura turned around and stared at Shing, almost not recognizing him. He had shaved his face clean and underneath the bushy beard was a prominent jaw line and a much younger visage than she had expected. In fact, he could be not much older than forty. He had also changed from his elderly round golden spectacles to a chic black-rimmed square framed glasses. His hair, too, was cropped much shorter and combed back with gel instead of the usual floppy mop it usually was and revealed to be a shade of dark mahogany brown.

"Ah, yes, I'm been jogging lately," Shing said with a chuckle. "The doctor said it would be good for my health after all that sitting and painting. The park down by the hotel is really a nice jogging course."

His assistant, Aiba, remarked, "Sensei, it's true; you are looking younger by the day. Why the sudden change in style? Is there a woman?"

"Woman?" laughed Shing.

"How about the lady in all the pictures that you draw? The woman with the long violet hair."

"She is my muse. But my only love is my art," replied Shing.

"But it's about time you settle down and have a family of your own, sensei."

"I'm too old for that now," said Shing.

"You're not, Sensei. You're in the prime of your life," said his assistant. "And with you looking so well, you look no older than thirty."

Shing let out a low chuckle.

Sakura glanced at Miho. "I thought you were trying to score another interview with Shing-san?"

"Hopefully," said Miho, staring hard at the artist. "My article deadline is coming up soon, after all."

The audience members took their seats and the press readied their cameras as the judges took their seats.

The MC walked up to the podium and stated, "Due to an unexpected circumstance last week, the announcement of the results of the Tenth Young Designer Contest has unfortunately been delayed. We apologize for the unprecedented chaos of last week and would like to reassure you that Kinomoto Fujishinto is completely fine but unfortunately is not present here today because he is still in recovery process. He sends thanks to all those who expressed their worries."

"He wasn't even the one shot," remarked Meilin with a scowl. "And they made no mention of Sakura's father being all right."

"What did you expect?" said Miho.

"Now, onto the much anticipated results of the fashion showcase. The contestants are Yamato Masaru, age 27, apprentice to Anna Sui, Fukada Hitomi, age 24, graduate of Parsons School of Design in New York City, designer for the House of Comme des Garcons, Watanabe Jun, age 22, graduate of the Paris Institute of Fashion, Aoyama Shiori, age 20, student of Horitsuba Design School and Daidouji Tomoyo, age 16, currently a student at Seijou High and our youngest contestant ever," continued the MC. "They have amazed us with amazing talent and ingenuity last week in their fashion show and it was a very difficult decision for the judges to reach."

"Our esteemed judges today are actress Akagi Arima, top fashion photographer from New York, Mr. Mike Kant, haute couture designer Issey Miyake, president of the Hoshi Textiles, Kinomoto Hisano, and world-renowned artist Shing-sensei." The MC paused. "Now, will the contestants with their models please gather up at the front."

The five designers and the ten models lined up at the front of the press conference room. Sakura wore a billowy dress as pink as pink could get with triple layers of lace covering the hems of the skirt and the sleeves. Her short hair was fastened by two pink ribbons and her shoes were pink patent leather. Aki wore a white vest over a pale pink shirt and perfectly tailored white pants, which suited his bleached hair remarkably well.

"Wow, these fit perfectly," remarked Aki, admiring the meticulous cut of the vest.

"Because those were actually made for you," said Tomoyo with a smile.

"Meaning the others weren't?" Aki blinked.

"Contest number 5, Daidouji-san's final outfit was unfortunately not shown on the fashion showcase last week, but the judges have reviewed the design sketches and have come to a decision based on a photograph of the dress and suit designed by Daidouji-san," said the MC, turning to the panel of five judges seated at the front of the room. "Now, let us hear what the judges have to say."

Kinomoto Hisano took the microphone. "We have had a very difficult decision to make, and because all five young designers were so talented beyond expectations and all brought a unique vision into fashion, we first of all would like to applaud all five contestants. You all have very promising futures ahead of you in this industry. Finally, after much deliberation, the judges have come to a decision. The runner-up is…" There was a pause. "Watanabe Jun."

There was a round of applause and Watanabe Jun rushed up to the front where he was handed a certificate.

"Watanabe Jun will receive a 500,000 yen check and an opportunity to showcase his designs at the Spring Japan Fashion Week," stated the MC.

"And the grand prize winner of the Tenth Young Designer Contest is…" Kinomoto Hisano smiled. "None other than Aoyama Shiori."

Shiori bolted up and accepted the certificate from Hisano with a beaming smile.

"I don't know what to say," Shiori said into the microphone. "This is such an honor!"

"Aoyama-san will be awarded a scholarship to the prestigious Paris Institute of Fashion, a prize of 1,000,000 yen and an opportunity to launch her new design line at the Japan Fashion Week, as well as a feature photo spread in Vogue Nippon," stated the MC.

A look of disgust came over Arima's face as she slouched and tapped her fingernails on the table, glaring over at the sidelines at her manager. Mike patted her on the back.

"Don't touch me," snapped Arima. "You voted for that Aoyama-creature. Gosh, I loathe her."

"Her designs aren't half so bad," remarked Mike. "Though a tad bit on the boring and predictable side."

"How ridiculous is the contest? The results were rigged from the beginning. I can't believe my manager even signed me up to do this. It's like what I say doesn't matter at all!" exclaimed Arima.

"Well, Shing-san was leaning towards Daidouji Tomoyo and Yamato Masaru as well," Mike said.

"What's wrong with you?" demanded Arima. "I know that my agency voted for me. But you had your own vote, didn't you?"

"Even with Shing-san and me, it would still have been three to two. And I could not risk offending the sponsors of this contest, who are good friends with my father and support his modeling agency," said Mike.

"So, because Tomoyo-chan was going to lose anyway, you didn't vote for her?" Arima demanded. "She could have at least placed runner-up then. I hate deliberately calculating people like you."

"It would be an insult to Tomoyo-chan's skills to have her place runner-up to the amateur skills of Aoyama Shiori-san," said Mike. "Wait and see. Tomoyo-chan's moment to shine will yet be coming."

The contestants and models stood in the front as the reporters snapped photographs. Sakura took personal offense that Tomoyo did not win and found it difficult to smile at the camera because she was fuming at the result of the judges' decision.

"Smile a bit, sweetie," called out a cameraman.

Sakura glared back at him.

"You should smile a bit, Kinomoto-san. After all, you're wearing Daidouji-san's designs, and it's a dress that was made to make the wearer feel beautiful and happy. Don't you want to show that to the world?"

Sakura turned craned her neck up at the speaker.

The Italian model, Malanie, turned to Sakura, her blue-green eyes twinkling. "For all that matters, I found Daidouji-san's designs absolutely beautiful. I've never seen such detail in any haute couture lines in Milan or Paris. Any girl would feel like a princess in her designs."

Sakura smiled gratefully and replied, "Thank you!" _Ah, I thought they were all stuck up, but there are nice models as well. If I become a model, not that I do, I would like to become like Malanie-san…_

"Watanabe-san, Aoyama-san, please come to the front of the room with your models for an interview," called out the MC. Malanie was Watanabe's model, so she waved to Sakura and caught up with her designer.

Aki smiled gently and patted Sakura on the back. "Come let's go cheer Tomoyo up."

Sakura and Aki caught up with Tomoyo in the hotel lobby. Sakura glanced at the crystal chandelier and the cream marble interior of the lobby. She had stayed in this hotel once. With Syaoran, that summer, when they were being chased by the police because they were safekeeping Kai's locket which had a microchip attached to it.

"Tomoyo-chan! I can't believe you didn't win the contest!" exclaimed Sakura, blood rushing to her face. "What were the judges thinking?"

Tomoyo smiled. "It's all right. The results are the results."

"Are you really okay with it? You're designs were by far the most original and beautiful in the whole contest!" Sakura stated.

"I wholeheartedly agree, coming from someone who has the vainest sister in the world," stated Aki. "My sister threw a tantrum yesterday because of the decision of the agency to override her vote with their entries. This whole contest was rigged—there's no point in getting overworked about it."

Tomoyo shook her head. "Aoyama-san and Watanabe-san's designs were very beautiful as well. I'm honored that I got to compete with such talented designers. And it makes me even more inspired for my next designs for Sakura-chan!"

Sakura bit her lower lip. "But Tomoyo-chan… You said that if you win this contest, you'll confess…"

Tucking her hair behind her ear, Tomoyo smiled.

Aki glanced between the two girls. "Confess? Confess to whom?" A look of panic washed over his face. "Not to Eriol-kun. No, you can't!"

Tomoyo merely smiled demurely. "Aki-kun, thank you for coming at such a short notice, when you've barely recovered from your injury," she said. "I really appreciate it."

Spotting Shing heading towards the parking lot, Sakura ran up to the artist. "Shing-san!" she called out.

"Sakura," said Shing with a smile.

"I heard you're returning to New York soon," said Sakura, feeling a little sad.

"Yes, I'm leaving tonight actually. I've been away too long," Shing replied. "And I think I've done what I can in Japan."

"Have you been painting anything new?" asked Sakura.

"I have, actually. I was inspired after the Fashion Show, last week, as a matter of fact," replied Shing. He looked excited for a change. "Do you want to come see? My studio is not too far from the hotel, actually, and I still have some time to kill before my flight."

Sakura tilted her head and caught Tomoyo's eyes. Miho watched them enviously.

"Does your little reporter friend want to come along too?" asked Shing. "I never got to finish my interview with her last time."

Sakura turned to Miho, who exclaimed enthusiastically, "Really, I can go too?"

"Come along," said Shing. "You can finish your questions."

Tomoyo waved with a smile. Her six bodyguards entered into the van, and Aki looked thrilled that he was getting a ride alone with Tomoyo (plus her six bodyguards and chauffeur).

Meanwhile, Sakura and Miho climbed in the backseat of Shing's car, and Shing entered on the other side.

"To my studio, please," said Shing to his assistant who also drove him around everywhere.

"I don't have a Japanese driver's license, unfortunately," said Shing with a chuckle. "Actually, riding cars makes me feel a bit claustrophobic, and I try to walk as much as I can—it's more doable in New York though."

Sakura had first met Shing-san in New York, two winters ago. She and Syaoran thought they might find out more information pertinent to their parents if they spoke to this artist who captured the faces of Nadeshiko and Ryuuren as if he could read into their souls. To Sakura, the most haunting painting to this day remained "Destruction," where a man resembling Li Ryuuren faced a woman that resembled her mother, pointing a gleaming silver sword at her neck. Till this day, she could recall the sense of hate and anger and sorrow and love in Nadeshiko's eyes as she faced Ryuuren. That metaphorical image always came to haunt Sakura's dreams every once in a while.

"So, what were the rest of your questions, Miho-san?" said Shing, turning to the younger girl. "I think we got up to what was my least favorite food. Let's see… I don't like sour things that much, it seems, though I do admit I have quite a sweet tooth."

Miho scribbled in her notepad furiously. Now that she finally had a real chance alone with the great artist, however, her mind turned blank. "Umm… What are you New Year's resolutions?"

"Quitting smoking?" Shing laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm not very good with interviews and stuff."

"No, I'm sorry—I've read before you don't like giving out interviews," stammered Miho, scanning her list of questions for a suitable question to ask but was tongue-tied.

"Sakura-chan, you were great during the Fashion Show," remarked Shing, doodling on a small sketchpad as he liked to keep his hands occupied at all times. There was a bump in the road and his pencil slipped. He examined the result and continued working off of the stray line.

Recalling the press conference, Sakura's bottom lips quivered

"I'm sorry your friend didn't win. But for all it's worth, I think her talent shone with a youthful brightness that I haven't seen in years. I'm sorry my one vote didn't amount to much, but Daidouji-san had my whole support," said Shing. "I didn't realize she was Sonomi's daughter—they look nothing alike—but she must be very proud of Tomoyo."

"Shing-san," Sakura said. "You knew Tomoyo-chan's mother as well."

"Yes, Sonomi-chan was quite a persistent thing. She was quite brilliant—student council president, athletic, very pretty and very bossy. And she hated anyone that drew near Nadeshiko," said Shing-san.

"You must have been very close to my mother and everybody if you knew them so well," Sakura remarked. It was strange that she had not seen Shing-san in any of old pictures or heard about him. Neither had she seen him in any of her flashbacks to the past though she had seen pretty much everybody else. Surely if he had been so close to her mother, she would have encountered him in her visions of the past at one point or another.

"Shing-san," said Miho, suddenly staring up at the artist. "By any chance, did you go by a different name back then?"

"Why, yes. 'Shing' is obviously not my given name," said the artist with a chuckle. "I'm not even Chinese. I'm Japanese to the bone."

Sakura blinked. "I did think your Japanese was very fluent. May I ask, what is your real name?"

Shing replied solemnly, "Then I would have to kill you." Then he burst out laughing his hearty laughter.

"That's not funny, Shing-san!" Sakura pouted.

At this point, Shing paused and stared out the tinted window. "Well, we're here."

They got out of the car—they were in the outskirts of Tomoeda. Sakura followed Shing into a single-room atelier, and Miho, who was oddly silent, followed behind.

Sakura stared up at Shing's profile as he unlocked the white door. Now that his face was shaved, she could see his chiseled profile very clearly. He had a prominent nose and a squared jaw. When she had first seen him, she had found it hard to believe Shing-san would be around her father's age, but he had a surprisingly young smile which completely lighted up his face. It was a familiar smile.

"Well, this is my art studio in Japan," said Shing. "It's small, but my own space, I suppose. Though it's more like a storage room now."

Miho and Sakura walked into the little, sunny room with whitewashed wooden floors and plastered walls. Large windows let in ample sunlight and there were canvases stacked against every wall, some covered, some not. There was an easel in the center of the room where the most light filtered in from the windows where there was a sketchbook with an unfinished charcoal portrait of a woman with long wavy hair and no face.

While Shing gave Sakura a tour of his studio, Miho wondered off, staring at the unfinished canvases tossed to the side. Like Renoir and Degas, Shing's capture of human emotion, expression and movement had an ethereal quality. Though he was acknowledged as a portrait drawer, he was a good landscape painter as well. There were scattered watercolors of the Hong Kong harbor, Yokohoma harbor, the Hudson River that seemed newer. She flipped through an old sketchbook that was almost falling apart. There were pencil sketches of high school students wearing the old Seijou uniforms—further back, there were sketches of a familiar woman in a sailor uniform with long dark curls and a man with an arrogant smile. Nadeshiko and Ryuuren. The next sketch book was full of sketches of Nadeshiko and Ryuuren. Nadeshiko playing the piano, Ryuuren on the violin. Nadeshiko and Ryuuren walking down a path full of cherry blossoms. There was something about these earlier sketches that were perhaps not as refined and polished, but moved her heart with a sense of nostalgia and warmth enough to bring sudden tears to her eyes. Shing really must be a genius if he could capture so many human emotions with just a few pencil lines. It was uncanny seeing the traces of Sakura and Syaoran in these black and white pencil sketch. There were also sketches of her mother as a school girl, with her long wavy hair tied back, always holding notebook and some occasional sketches of a man who resembled Chang Eron. Some more pages held students that Miho didn't recognize, including a petite girl with dark hair and solemn eyes. She was often in the sketches with the Eron-look-alike. Though she flipped to the back of the sketchbook, there seemed to be no sketches of her father, however. Tracing her finger over the murals on the walls, Miho stared at the more recent canvases. There were some canvases that were completely painted in black. Experiment with modern art? She gently touched the rough, canvas with the tip of her fingers. Because of the layers of oil paint, she could tell the black had been painted over another picture that seemed to take form of a person's face. There were a series of these blank canvases. The last of the canvases was blotched in a streaky grayish paint as if someone had painted white paint over a black canvas.

"Miho-san, what are you doing over there—that's just junk," called out Shing.

"Ah, sorry!" exclaimed Miho, jumping, and she quickly joined the artist and Sakura.

Sakura leaned over, admiring a wall-sized oil painting of the Swan Princess rising out of the foaming ocean with the Prince. As she tilted over, her chain slipped out from under her blouse.

Shing pointed to the sapphire ring hanging from Sakura's neck. "That—"

Sakura's hand flew to her neck. She fingered the ring. "This… Umm… It somehow came into my hands, but it's really yours, isn't it—I'll return it to you!"

The artist shook his head. "It was never really mine. I was just a safeguard for it. Now that I think of it, Ryuuren must have sent it to me at that time because he knew that he was going to die soon."

"Perhaps," murmured Sakura. It was strange. So, Li Ryuuren didn't want the Li Clan to have the sapphire ring, the Five Force Treasure once owned by Landon Reed? Did he have some ulterior motive in sending the ring to an old friend of his? But then, why had Shing-san been so surprised when he learned that her mother and Li Ryuuren were dead? If he had been so close to them, wouldn't he have known that already?

"Well, here is my latest masterpiece," said Shing, removing a white cloth from the canvas. "I'm rather proud of if, actually, if I may say so myself."

Miho watched the cloth slide off from the painting. And Sakura stared at the painting, eyes turning misty. "It's very beautiful," she said.

******

The car pulled up in front of the Hoshi Plaza Hotel driveway. Miho stared at the long list of questions in her notebook. She had barely gotten through the first five and her article was looking remarkably dismal.

Shing turned to the two girls. "I'm sorry I have to leave first—my assistant called, scolding me for not finishing packing."

"Shing-sensei! Where did you go off to? You know I have to ship your new paintings to New York before the post office closes," said Aiba, Shing's twenty-four year old personal assistant, half in tears. "Have you brought your new pieces over from your studio? He opened the back trunk. "Only one painting? I thought you said you finished a new collection while you were in Japan? The Guggenheim curators are going to be furious. What am I going to do?"

"Oh dear. Aiba-kun is throwing a fit," said Shing with a sigh. "I better run off before my assistant starts scolding me." He turned to the driver. "Please take the young ladies to their homes and make sure they get back in safely."

"Have a safe flight," said Sakura to the artist.

"Sakura, feel free to contact me any time you come to New York," said Shing. He turned to Miho. "And you, young reporter. Sorry I was not able to answer more of your questions. Do feel free to send me a copy of your article when you get it published."

Miho just bowed her head slightly, hands clenched tightly.

The door shut and Shing was escorted back into the hotel by Aiba, who was carrying the painting with the greatest care while pushing the truant artist along.

The driver chuckled. "Shing-sensei is quite a character, isn't he? It was interesting being his chauffeur while he stayed in Japan. We would be heading off to one press conference, and he would want to stop by a ramen store in Shibuya. Or we would be speeding off to a gallery opening, and then he would suddenly look out the window and see beautiful scenery that he insists he has to paint in the middle of the streets. He even drew me a portrait—I don't think he realizes great artists charge an arm and a leg for a personal portrait—which drives Aiba-san crazy. I framed it and hung it on our living room—my friends won't believe it's a genuine Shing piece."

"You can probably auction it off for a couple million yen," said Sakura off-handedly.

"Oh no, I would never sell it," said the driver. "It's a one-in-the-world piece by Shing-sensei that he drew for me. He's a little crazy though—I guess all genius artists are. I mean, it's ridiculous the media knows nothing about him, not where he was born, his birthday, his age, not even his real name or family. And he always gives that silly answer, 'I'm a thousand-year-old vampire' when asked anything personal on interviews.'"

Sakura was not really listening because Miho, who had been sitting next to her quietly as the car honked through the Tokyo street congestion, suddenly unlocked the car door and flung it open.

"What are you doing?" Sakura exclaimed.

And Miho jumped out of the moving car in the middle of the road.

"Miho-chan!" Sakura called out. She bowed her head to the driver. "I'm sorry, thank you for everything!"

The driver shrugged. He wasn't particularly surprised that anybody acquainted with the artist was a little bit on the kooky side. "Don't get run over by a car!" he called out. 

As far as Sakura knew, there had been no artists in her mother's acquaintance. A car whizzed by, and Sakura expertly dodged. No, that was not true. There was somebody talented in art. She remembered the smiling face of a tall man with glasses and short cropped red-brown hair. He had been the student-teacher instructor for the art club. He was the fourth person always with Nadeshiko, Ryuuren and Miara, the quiet presence that had been there those times when Sakura had visions of the past, the man who was always sketching or making a light jest with Miara-san. But he was supposed to have died six years ago.

All Miho felt was a white buzz in her head. She didn't hear the cars honking at her as she crossed the street. She didn't even hear Sakura call her name.

"Miho-chan!" Sakura called out again, weaving in and out of the cars that zoomed past. "It's dangerous!"

Sakura panted as she reached the hotel driveway without being run over. Miho had already slipped through the crowd of tourists in the lobby, towards the elevator well. Since Miho was not much of an athlete, her lungs hurt from all the running. He was still there. Her eyes blurred.

_Why did I keep doubting? _Miho leaped over a suitcase and ducked a bellboy. _Because it defies all logic._

"Shing-sensei, I can't believe you. You painted only one piece in the past half-year? Please tell me this is only a joke, and you actually have a studio full of pieces that you already sent back home," rambled Aiba, struggling to hold up the large canvas.

"I thought you told me to take it easy, go out jogging sometimes, meet women and enjoy Japan," said Shing.

"While you were still painting!" Aiba said in exasperation, as they made their way towards the elevators.

Miho ran down the lobby hallway. Her voice was caught in her chest, and though she wanted to call out, she could not speak. She tripped and fell on the carpet. Her knees stung, but she stood up again.

Aiba glanced around as he pressed the elevator button. "Wait, isn't that girl—"

"Otou-san!" shouted Miho. "It's me, your Miho-chan. Don't you remember me?"

Shing turned around, staring at Miho who was out of breath, her hair mussed and knees bleeding. "I'm sorry, little girl. I think you're mistaking me for someone else."

"No, I'm not," cried out Miho. "You are Tanaka Keisuke. You're married with two children, me, Tanaka Miho and my brother Mikai. You must remember us. You always loved art. You would draw portraits of us with charcoal and leave black stains on your shirt and okaa-san would always scold you. You would carry me on your shoulders, and you taught onii-chan how to play basketball."

Shing stared at Miho with hard eyes. "I'm sorry. I do not know what you are talking about."

"Otou-san, remember! You have to remember me." She grabbed the artist's arm. "You left on a business trip to Hong Kong. They all said that you were dead. I don't know how or why, but you didn't die. You became Shing the artist. But you're my father. You have a family. I am Miho. Your daughter, Tanaka Miho."

Aiba tried to draw Miho away. "Girl, don't be silly. Shing-sensei has never married and doesn't have any children, let alone a daughter as old as you. Come now. Don't make a fuss. Shing-sensei has a plane to catch this evening. Sensei, please, this way. The elevator is here. Guards, what are you doing?"

Miho kicked and struggled as two hotel guards tried to restrain her. "Otou-san! Don't leave! Don't leave me!" she screamed. "Please remember!"

Shing only shook his head and quickly hurried into the elevator. The elevator door closed.

The guards only released Miho after Shing had left, and she collapsed on the floor, sobbing into her hands. "Otou-san…"

Sakura finally caught up to Miho and hugged her protectively to her chest. "What happened, Miho-chan?"

"Sakura-senpai, what am I going to do? Otou-san doesn't remember me," said Miho sobbing into Sakura's chest.

"Are you really sure Shing-san is your father?" asked Sakura. "I thought he was… I thought your father was… dead."

"I don't know how," said Miho. "But I know it's him—how can I not? I always got this weird feeling around him, and at first, I couldn't believe it—I mean, he was supposed to _dead_. I thought it was another illusion like when the Fantasy showed me onii-chan. But he's my father—there's no mistake. But then, onii-chan's message—and the Riddle… I finally found him, and he doesn't remember me or our family at all. I was so happy, it was like a dream come true. But now, it's the same as if he wasn't alive."

"Shush…" Sakura stroked Miho's hair. "He's going to remember you. I'm sure he would."

Miho wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her sleeves. "But he's leaving to New York tonight. And I might never see him again. Why didn't I see before? Did I really forget his face? Why didn't I find out sooner? Why doesn't he remember me? How could he forget us? How could he live all these years, so carefree, living his dreams out, when we were in so much pain all this time?"

Sitting in the hotel lobby, ignoring the stares of the people, Sakura patted Miho's back, holding the sobbing girl tightly. Why, why did people have to undergo so much pain and hurt?

That's why she had thought Shing-san's smile was familiar. It had reminded Sakura of Kai's smile. The reason why she hadn't caught a glimpse of Shing-san in her visions was because he had been there all along without her noticing. Sakura recalled the first time she had seen Tanaka Keisuke in one of her visions. It had been during the Star-Crossed performance, when she had faced the Fates. She had seen a girl with long auburn hair, her mother by the piano, Syaoran's father with the violin and a man sitting at the table, sketching. They had been in the process of writing the Star-Crossed musical.

"_You guys can't compose the music for the finale of this musical, when I haven't even figure how to end it! This is impossible!"_ Miara had stated.

"_Whose idea was it to write the script and lyrics, compose the music, and put together a whole musical production all by ourselves, Mizuki Miara?"_ said a man, slightly older than high school age, looking up from his sketches of stage plans. He had been a man with short dark brown-red hair and glasses.

"_Mine, Tanaka-senpai,"_ Miara grumbled. _"Well, I'm going to be a great writer when I grow up, so I was trying to get an early start. And Nadeshiko and Ryuuren are composing great tunes to go with the lyrics I write out, when they are not arguing, and you are helping out with the stage designs, editing, giving creative ideas once in a while and stuff, so, I was pretty sure this will become a masterpiece." On a dark note, she added, "If I figure out an ending, which will do credit to all the effort so far." _

Sakura blinked. Yes, no wonder the face looked familiar. She had seen it in the old Seijou Yearbook. Tanaka Keisuke, instructor of the art club. It was so blatantly obvious—how could she have missed it… _Why didn't I realize earlier? Last New Year's, I even saw the vision inside the Fantasy of my mother's fantasy world. She was an international model, Li Ryuuren was a famous violinist, Miara-san was a journalist and there had been a man called Tanaka Keisuke, an artist. _

******

December in Japan was a bustling time, where pretty lights went up on all the storefronts and people were cheerier and good-spirited. The air was crisp and chill, but not as blizzard-cold as the Northern Japanese islands.

Chang Erika had been surprised that her boyfriend, Mike Kant, called her out. It was usually she who had to nag Mike to go out on dates with her. His silhouette was lit by the lamppost, the light glistening off his wavy sandy-gold hair. He was perhaps her best looking boyfriend to date, with his prominent features, tall stature and green-blue eyes accented by his blue jacket. She had dated him for less than half a year, yet he might have been her longest-term boyfriend thus far.

"I'm going back to New York," said Mike.

"When?"

"The flight's tonight."

"You never told me."

"Well, yeah, things wrapped up here quicker than I thought it would," replied Mike. "And I wanted to return home before Christmas next week."

"What about us?"

Mike stared at her without any expression. "I guess it's over."

"Are you telling me _you_ want to break up with _me_?" demanded Erika.

"I don't believe in long distance relationships. You're young and pretty. You'll find someone quick enough."

"How can decide that on your own? How can you arbitrarily decide to end something without even asking me first? You have no right to break up with me! Do you know who I am? I'm Chang Erika. No one breaks up with me first."

Mike stared at her with an almost condescending smile, as if he was watching a little girl throw a tantrum. For the first time, Erika acutely felt the six year age gap that she had never paid attention to before. He finally remarked, "Come on, Erika. It's not like you were madly in love with me or anything in the first place. We had a fun time together, but I don't like dragging out something that has already ended."

"It's not up to you to say whether I love you or not and whether it has ended or not," stated Erika.

"Well, did you ever love me, Erika?" asked Mike.

At this, Erika stared up at Mike, her golden eyes turning hard. "No. I liked you because you're handsome, rich and nice to me," she replied glumly.

Mike smiled. "I always found your bluntness refreshing Erika after all the two-faced women I've dated in my life. You kept me amused through my stay here in Japan, and I'll always think fondly of you. I hope you can do the same of me, Erika."

"What is it you don't like about me?" Erika asked sulkily. "Why can't you love me?"

"Some people live for fame. Some for wealth. Some live to find true love. I live for my art." Mike held up his camera. "My first and one true love is my camera. I love to photograph beautiful things, and I want to become a better photographer than my father. Some people aren't so lucky; they aren't born knowing exactly what they want to do. Some spend a life time chasing a nebulous white whale while others find solace closer to home with a family with kindred spirits. But for me, I don't have any time to waste. I have a goal."

Erika stared hard at Michael Kant, the tall blonde stranger with teal-blue eyes standing in front of her. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Tell me, Erika, what is it that you want from your life? To have people adore you and shower you with gifts? To marry rich? Or is that all just a façade?"

"I don't know," stated Erika, bottom lips trembling. "How should I know? I'm only sixteen." No, she did know exactly what she wanted and had since the age of seven.

And a gentler look came over Mike's eyes for the first time that evening. "It's all right, Erika. I know. You're a strong girl, stronger than anyone gives your credit for. I wouldn't have gone out with you if I knew you were just another silly sixteen year old girl looking for a boyfriend to flatter you and pamper you. You may be self-centered, but you don't let people get to your head."

"What do you know about me?" demanded Erika, arms crossed. "Maybe I just want someone to dote upon me and spoil me. Maybe I'm just shallow like that and have no dreams nor aspirations nor objectives in life. So, am I not good enough for you?"

"It's not like that, Erika," Mike said softly, his golden hair back blowing in the wind. "I know about the orphanage. I know about your heart condition. I know you've been on the waiting list for a transplant for ten years."

Erika's eyes widened and she stepped back as if she had been slapped on the face. "How did you find out…"

"I didn't mean to intrude on your private affairs. But because I started out in photojournalism rather than fashion photography, I have a prying nature. I wanted to find out more about Kinomoto Sakura and her friends, and I managed to dig up files about you and your twin after I met you all in New York."

A wary look washed over Erika's face. She had once told Mike that her father had been the descendent of a Chinese Ming imperial court and that her mother was a famous model. "So you knew all along? You knew I was just some poor abandoned girl from the orphanage? Why didn't you say anything?"

Mike shrugged. "I thought it might make you react the way that you are reacting right now. But it doesn't matter now, does it?"

Erika clenched her fist. "Then tell me, is that why you went out with me? Because you felt pity for me? Because I'm some sort of a charity case?

"You know that's not true."

"If not, why? Why did you agree to go out with me in the first place? You don't love me and we have nothing in common at all."

Mike Kant turned around and grinned slightly. "Isn't that obvious? It's because you're pretty. I have an artistic sentiment; I'm attracted to beauty." From his pocket he slipped out a large manila envelope and tossed it at Erika.

"What is this?" she demanded.

"Farewell gift." Mike's eyes twinkled. "Love is the greatest gift one can give another person. I'm sorry but I'm an egocentric narcissist, and my heart is not for loving. But I can give you the greatest gift a photographer can give, and that is my art as a testament that our time together did exist."

"You're really leaving me?" squeaked Erika, clutching the manila envelope.

"Good bye, Erika."

Erika watched Michael Kant walk away then flung the manila envelope on the floor and stamped her heel down on it, letting out a shriek of fury. She then picked it up again, brushed the dust off, and hurried off down the other direction, without turning back. It was not her style to cling to a leaving man, just like it was beneath her pride to spill tears for someone who had already left. Too bad Mike became so vocal of his true thoughts only at the very end. All this while, she had not known him at all. He was a far crueler, cold-hearted man than she had ever met before. But if he had been this frank from the beginning, maybe she would have cared for him a little more.

******

Eron sat on the couch in the living room, holding up a small jewelry box. "Do you think Sakura would like it?"

"Of course she would," said a little voice from beside him.

And Eron kissed the silver wrapping paper. "I hope she does. I want us to have an unforgettable Christmas."

He heard a thud of footsteps at the front door. "Erika, are you back already— What's wrong?" demanded Eron as Erika burst into the living room in tears. "Why are you crying?"

"Mike broke up with me!" stated Erika, collapsing on the sofa. "Wahhh!"

"He broke up with _YOU_?" asked Eron.

"Yes. He had the nerve to break up with me, Chang Erika. No one breaks up with _me_," Erika beat her fists into the sofa cushion in fury.

"How dare that scum of the earth hurt my little sister?" Eron rolled his sleeves up. "I'm going to go beat him up."

"Can't. He's already left for New York," said Erika, sniffing.

"So suddenly?" Eron frowned. "I can hop on the next plane and catch up with him and smash his heavy Canon camera over his head for making my sister cry."

"Don't bother," said Erika, blowing her nose into a Kleenex. "It's my pride that's hurt more than anything else. I've never been dumped before. And Mike's been nothing but so sweet and patient with me, I never thought he would backstab me and dump me right before the holidays. I should have listened to you all along. He's nothing but a two-faced, conniving playboy!"

Eron didn't have the heart to say, 'I told you so.' Instead, he patted his sister's back sympathetically. "It's all right. There are many other guys hundred times better than him out there."

"I'm not dating anyone again," stated Erika gloomily.

"Don't be silly," said Eron, alarmed. "You'll find somebody else."

At this, Erika almost smiled. "I thought you would be ecstatic to hear that news. Maybe having a girlfriend has lightened you up a bit?"

"No, I mean, I would rather you not date someone you don't really care about in the first place. But some day, I'm sure you'll find someone that you truly do care for and want to spend time with. And then, if that person gets my permission first, I would let him possible be a prospective suitor for you," replied Eron.

"Oh 'nii-chan, you're so old-fashioned." Erika laughed, snuggling her head onto her twin's shoulder. "I hope someday, I'll find a guy just like onii-chan."

At this, the corner of Eron's eyes twinkled. "Remember he'll need my okay first to date you."

"All right." Erika sighed and tossed on the table the rumpled envelope.

"What's that?" asked Eron.

"I don't know. Some farewell gift or something. Snaky bastard," grumbled Erika, sulking on the sofa.

Eron flipped through the photos of Erika. Erika scowling, Erika smiling, Erika eating ice cream, Erika glaring at the camera lens, more photos of Erika frowning, and a photo of Erika laughing out loud, head thrown back, wind blowing through her hair. Whether or not Mike understood the complexities of a woman's heart, Mike certainly had captured ever side of Erika possible on film. It really seemed to be the greatest compliment that a photographer could give someone. "Did you take a look at these?"

"No." Erika pouted. "He's loaded. He could have given me a Louis Vuitton bag or maybe a Tiffany's necklace. Maybe then I could forgive him a little bit. He spent all our dates taking photographs, and he ends up dumping a bunch of photographs on me in the end. I don't care about his stupid photos."

"I think you should take a look," said Eron, gently setting the photos next Erika on the sofa. Quietly, he left the living room.

After Eron left, Erika turned over and picked up the photos. Silently, she flipped through the still frames, one by one. All pictures of her. For some of them, she could remember the exact day and the conversation they were having, usually along the lines of "you're so embarrassing—can't you put away your camera for one second?" When had be taken so many pictures of her? There must be hundreds of photos in this envelope. Finally, she reached the last photo of the bunch. It was a photo of her laughing out loud, hair flying out everywhere. She remembered that day vividly—it had been one of their first dates, when he had taken her to the amusement park. When she flipped the photo over, she realized he had written something in the back in English.

"_It doesn't matter now, but for this brief second, I think I was in love with you. While an emotion is a fleeting state of being, a picture freezes that moment in time for eternity. In the future, find a man who will make you smile like this again." _– Mike

And for the first time that day, reality sank in, and Erika buried her head into her knees and wailed out loud not because of humiliation or infuriation but because of a churning sense of loss stirring within her stomach. Mike had been right; she had never loved him, not for a moment. In fact, she had never loved anyone except herself and Eron. But for this brief moment, she imagined herself to be in love with Mike Kant even if it was only because she had already lost him and the human heart always covets what it cannot have. She doubted she would miss him tomorrow, or even remember his phone number the week after, or recall the color of his eyes on a sunny day in another month. But today, she felt an abyss of emptiness.

******

A man in glasses stared out the airplane window, watching Tokyo Tower became a red blur in the distance and the city lights faded into the clouds as the airplane took off.

"Are you sad to be leaving, Shing-sensei?" asked Mike Kant in the seat next to him.

"A little, I suppose. It feels more like home here, for some reason, though I've been living in New York for years now," replied Shing. "How about you? Aren't you sad to leave behind that pretty high school girlfriend of yours?"

Mike shrugged. "Jessica and Annabel are waiting for me when I get back."

Clucking, Shing said, "Poor Erika-chan. She must be heartbroken."

"She never loved me. If I didn't leave her, she eventually would have dumped me anyway," replied Mike.

"Were you always so cold-hearted?

"I guess you just grow a little bit jaded in this industry," said Mike as the city lights grew distant. "Trying to capture a fleeting moment of beauty until all the sparkle in life seems to fade away. I have a motto, end it while it's still beautiful."

"You're young still; don't speak as if you're my age," said Shing, knuckling Mike in the head. "You remind me of myself when I was younger. Thinking I knew everything about the world, so earnestly chasing after the rainbow's end."

Mike rubbed his forehead. "Is everything all right, Shing-sensei?" The absentminded artist seemed unlike his usual jovial self.

"It's nothing, really. Quite silly, actually," Shing said slowly. "This girl—she mistook me for her father today."

Mike grinned slyly. "Shing-san, and _you're_ lecturing me? Who's the mother? When did this happen? How old is your daughter? Is she cute?"

"Michael," said Shing sternly. "You would think I would _know_ if I had a teenage daughter."

"Are you sure she's not just a fraud—I mean, you're pretty famous and rich; she probably thought that she could scam you," Mike remarked.

Shing recalled the tears streaming down Miho's face. "No, I don't think she was like that."

"Or I guess you have a doppelganger that looks just like her real father," remarked Mike. "I heard from Erika-chan that Japanese think if you see your own doppelganger, it means you're going to die."

Shing made a sour face. "I would think if I had a wife and two children, I would remember, right? I should just know. I mean, it's one thing to forget what I had for dinner two nights ago or that I had an important meeting at the White House. But to forget that I had a family…"

"That whole amnesia story wasn't just a farce to create a media personality?" asked Mike, surprised. "I always thought you invented that story because you were just a really private person, Shing-sensei."

Shing shook his head. "That part's true. I woke up in a hospital in Hong Kong some six years ago after a long coma, paralyzed from the neck down. I guess I was in some sort of accident. At that point, I did not know what I was doing there or who I was or even what my name was. There had been no form of identification on me whatsoever except a key and a sapphire ring found in my pocket. The doctors told me I suffered from post-traumatic amnesia and that I may or may not regain my memories of the past. Since then, I've regained some scattered memories of my late adolescent years."

"Retrograde amnesia?" asked Mike with raised brows. Because Shing had joked so much in the past, he was still skeptical of anything that came out of the artist's mouth.

"Something like that."

Then, the seatbelt lights began blinking. The stewardess announced on the speaker, "We will be passing through turbulence. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts."

Mike fumbled to pull his on his seatbelt and hugged his camera to his lap—even if his memories failed him, his camera will have evidence of the people he had met and the places he had been. And Mike realized that perhaps the reason that Shing's painting had such a surreal, fantastical quality was because he had no memories to ground him in this world.

******

To Eron, it still felt surreal that Sakura was dating him. When he had first asked her out, he had said that it was okay if she didn't love him yet. But as the days passed by, he grew greedier. He wanted her full attention, for her to look at him and only him. But Sakura was a dreamer. Her dazzling emerald eyes always held a far-off look as if she was gazing past him, seeing wonders that were not visible to his own eyes clouded by a dark curtain. And thought it was aggravating, that was a part of her that he loved.

Eron had finally ventured to hold Sakura's hand as they walked down the street together on their way to school in the morning. He thought she might pull back, but she didn't. Her hand felt so small and fragile in his hand, like he could crush it if he applied to much pressure.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to cancel our Christmas date," said Eron. "It seems like Erika broke up with Mike, and she has no one to spend the day with anymore."

"Heh, so she finally dumped Mike-san?" asked Sakura, mildly bemused.

"No, it's seems like he dumped her. He's returned to New York," Eron said.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "How is Erika taking it?"

"Not very well. She's never been dumped before," replied Eron with a little chuckle. "But she'll survive."

"Mike-san is a lot more coldhearted than I thought," remarked Sakura.

"He's an adult and has priorities. He finished his business in Japan and had not reason to stay here any longer. He's not the sort of irresponsible person who would abandon his work to humor a high school girlfriend," replied Eron.

"You actually sound like you admire him a bit," Sakura commented wryly. "I thought you hated him."

"Well, now that he's not dating my sister, I can admit that despite his rotten personality and Casanova antics, he's a damn good photographer," replied Eron.

"You're right," replied Sakura with a snicker. "You remind me a little bit of onii-chan, sometimes."

"What? That I think nobody will ever be good enough for my little sister?" Eron said, raising an eyebrow.

"You know there's a term for that," remarked Sakura coyly, hands crossed behind her back. "Yukito-san calls it 'sister-complex.' "

"I-I don't have a sis-con!" shouted Eron, ears turning red.

Sakura burst out laughing, "Eron-kun, I've never seen you blush before!"

"So, are you going ahead with this?" asked Eron, changing the topic, holding up a white card with a golden seal engraved on the front.

Nodding, Sakura replied, "Yup—tomorrow night at Eriol's house." She muttered, "sis-con," once again before running up to the school gates.

And Eron smiled as the pale morning sunlight caught Sakura's short golden-brown hair and her skirt fanned around her as she skipped off to say hello to her friends.

"You get along well with Eron-kun," remarked Meilin wryly during PE class, as she tied her shoelace. "I saw you two holding hands in the morning."

"Well, we've been together several months," replied Sakura, blushing.

"What do you guys do?" Meilin asked. Even now, she did not know what to make of Chang Eron. While she could not help being drawn to his handsome face, Syaoran's negative feelings towards that particular Chang twin might have rubbed off on her.

Sakura shrugged, ears pink. "I don't know. We walk around and talk. We study. We watch movies and go to cafes and have tea and cake."

"How far have you gone with him?" asked Naoko with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"W-what do you mean?" Sakura stammered, fiddling with the zipper of her navy blue jersey.

"How was your first kiss with him?" Naoko said, leaning her face straight in front of Sakura. "Eron-kun is so dashingly romantic, I can only imagine how wonderful of a boyfriend he would be."

"Dashingly romantic?" Sakura snickered.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Meilin.

"I don't know. Our relationship really isn't like that. We just hang out, and not even that much because we're both busy with school activities and stuff," replied Sakura.

"Wait, you don't mean to tell me he's never kissed you!" Chiharu explained, leaning over the desk.

"Nooo…" replied Sakura slowly.

"And how long have you been dating him?" Naoko said.

"We're just high schoolers—" Sakura's ears turned red and she stared down at her desk.

"Oh, Sakura-chan is so naïve," said Naoko. "I mean, he's a guy after all. And you're already sixteen. What do you do with him? Play videogames?"

"Hey!" said Meilin with a scowl.

"Oh, Meilin-chan. Kai-kun perhaps might be one of the most thrilling guys to date. You have nothing to complain about. He's the sort of guy every girl dreams of dating. Someone dashing and able to take the lead." Naoko blushed and sighed happily.

"Ha ha ha…" Meilin only could let out a dry laughter. If only they knew.

"Anyhow, Christmas is coming up," stated Naoko, hands on desk. "It's that wonderful time of the year for couples. It is your chance, Sakura-chan!"

"Hoe!" Sakura leaned back in her chair.

"You're going on a Christmas Eve date with Eron-kun, aren't you?" Naoko asked.

"No, he's going to be away—we'll be meeting the day before."

"Either way, you must take your relationship to the next level!" stated Naoko.

"Why?" Sakura said, tugging on the side of her bangs. "Why can't I just go at my own pace?"

Naoko's jaw dropped. Her eyes grew misty under her glasses. "Poor Eron-kun. What he must have to put up with. Are you two even dating? It's like you guys are just two classmates who hang out together."

"But we are like that," Sakura said. "I mean, Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun are the same…"

"No, they're not. They're like this at school, but they're romantic and cuddly and hold hands when they walk down the streets and stuff when they're out of school," said Naoko.

Chiharu blushed and smacked Naoko on the arms.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. Eron-kun is Sakura-chan's first real boyfriend after all," Rika said.

Sakura pouted. Even kindhearted Rika said something like that.

"Wait, so you never were going out with Li-kun then?" asked Naoko.

Both Chiharu and Meilin kicked Naoko under the chair.

Naoko scowled. "What? I mean, how long are we never going to talk about him again? Time has passed and Sakura-chan is going out with Eron-kun now, anyway. Is it wrong to ask?"

"No, we were not like that. Li-kun and me," said Sakura.

The three girls turned and stared at Sakura.

"What?"

"You called him 'Li-kun,'" said Chiharu. "You've called him 'Syaoran-kun' ever since elementary school." She mumbled under her breath, "Or are we still playing the let's pretend we don't know Li-kun game? And here I thought you were all made up by now because of the fashion show."

"Is that weird?" Sakura said with a forcedly pleasant smile. "We're not exactly classmates anymore, and it's sort of rude to call someone that you are not so close with by their first name, don't you think?"

"I guess you are right, Sakura-chan," said Rika, not sounding very convinced at all.

******

Syaoran opened his eyes to find a pair of golden eyes peering at him like a pair of cat eyes in the dark. Instinctively, he reached for his sword. "What do you want?"

"Where did you learn to model?" asked Erika, bending over Syaoran's bed. She was still in her Seijou uniform with the sky blue blazer and black skirt and black thigh-high socks.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Leiyun," said Erika, observing Syaoran's room. It was a large room and remarkably bare. The large queen-sized bed was placed at the far end of the room. The windows were ceiling-high and let in ample sunlight but the dark green velvet curtains were drawn and only a line of natural light filtered into the room. Stacks of books on Syaoran's desk indicated that they had not been opened and there was little decoration in the room, giving little indication of what sort of person lived in it except for the crisp black Eitoukou blazer hanging by the closet.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Syaoran asked crankily.

"I did knock. What are you doing, taking a nap at this time of the day?" asked Erika.

Syaoran was still wearing his white uniform shirt, a loosened black tie with golden lining and creased black pants. He sat up on his bed, smoothing his hand over his hair. If he had his powers, he would never had let a Dark One get so near him, even in his sleep.

Suddenly, Erika leaned nearer to Syaoran, blinking her long lashes up at him. "Say, do you want to go out with me?"

Syaoran blinked. "Tell me I'm having a horrible dream, and you're just a part of it. What happened to Mike-san?"

"We broke up. Well, what don't you like about me? I'm pretty, I'm popular and I'm powerful," Erika demanded

"I envy your self-assuredness sometimes," remarked Syaoran. "But no thanks, I'm not interested."

"So crass, as usual." Erika scowled. "Why, is it because I'm the Dark One? That didn't really stop darling Sakura from dating my brother, did it? Besides, you're not on Sakura's side anymore, so that technically puts you on the same side as me."

"Does it? I didn't realize the world had only two sides." Syaoran crossed his arms. "By the way, who were the Dark Ones more angered towards, Amamiya Hayashi-sama or Li Shulin?"

"That stuff." Erika shrugged. "I never really cared about it as much as Eron did."

"Then what _do_ you care about? What is most important to you, Erika?" Syaoran said.

Something about the way Syaoran said her name made Erika squirm a bit. It felt uncomfortable because he seemed to be too comfortable calling her by her first name whereas he was very courteous to other girls. "Living. The now. Spending each day without thought pain, without stress, full of pleasure and pretty things," replied Erika without an expression.

"Hmm… You might have chosen the wrong occupation becoming the Dark One then," said Syaoran solemnly.

Erika narrowed her eyes. Was Syaoran actually joking with her?

He then looked straight into her eyes, with his clear amber eyes, which made her squirm uneasily, and said, "Perhaps then, instead of dating someone you do not particularly care about and being involved in relationships that at the end of the day do not amount much to you, why don't you sit back and try to find a person you really do find makes you happy and makes you feel like you are living each day to its fullest? Since time is finite, don't you want to make each moment meaningful?"

Erika scowled. "Why does everybody keep telling me stuff like that?"

"Maybe they care about your well-being," he replied with a careless shrug.

"Is this your way of rejecting me too?" demanded Erika, arms crossed. "You really should reconsider. I will be more useful to you as your ally than enemy."

Syaoran sighed—Erika had not listened at all. How like her.

"Don't you want to make Sakura jealous?" Erika continued. "After what she did to you? She started dating my brother—the Dark One. She couldn't forgive you for going back to Hong Kong because of family circumstances, yet she can date somebody who was planning on torturing her and then killing her off." Erika leaned over closer to Syaoran and whispered in his ears, "You can show her what she did to you."

Syaoran gently pushed Erika's shoulders away. "Are you sure you just don't want to punish your twin for being in a relationship? There probably is nobody he dislikes more than me."

"And you hate Eron too?" asked Erika.

"No."

"Liar," said Erika.

A somber look came over Syaoran's eyes. "Those were the good days when you twins aggravated me. Is it funny for me to say, I miss those days."

"You've changed, Li Syaoran," remarked Erika, finally withdrawing in defeat. "How boring." She missed the old Syaoran who would get flustered and embarrassed.

"Do you think so?" he replied with a half-smile.

And Erika scowled and left Syaoran's room, slamming the door behind her. "Well, if you won't go out with me, there is a line of guys just dying to date me!"

Erika stormed down the hallway, towards the stairwell. She nearly jumped when a black-haired man in a sleeveless black cheongsam appeared in front of her like a silent black panther. Had he been listening to the conversation? She'd been humiliated too many times this week to even care.

"Leiyun is ready to see you," said Jinyu with his expressionless red-amber eyes.

She followed Jinyu down the hallway, feeling blood rush to her head again because Jinyu's face reminded her of Syaoran's. "What is wrong with Syaoran? How dare he refuse me?" demanded Erika. "All the guys want to date me, and yet, here I almost _throw_ myself at him, and he didn't respond at all! It's not like Sakura is available anyway." She scowled. "Those rumors about him and Kai must be true."

Jinyu walked on ahead, wordless, leading her down the stairwell, the thin black braids swaying behind him like tassels.

"I mean, is there anything wrong with me? Am I not attractive or something?" Erika continued. "First I got dumped by Mike—Mike Kant out of all people. He was the most boring guy I have been with to date—all he did was take pictures all the time and take me on inexpensive dinners at trashy touristy locations. And Li Syaoran is really the last type of guy I would want to date—he's always serious, doesn't flatter me, is mean and under house arrest on top of that. He's an idiot who couldn't even keep Sakura from dating my brother out of all people. I mean, what kind of knucklehead loses his girl to the mortal enemy?"

When Li Jinyu paused for a second and looked back, Erika shut her mouth and found herself turning slightly red. Who was she venting to? The Black Dragon out of all people. Like he cared about some teenage girl's guy problems. Li Jinyu, Protector of the Li Clan and boss of the Hong Kong underworld was a man who probably in his life never had a moment a moment for leniency, for pleasure. You couldn't climb to the top like that at such a young age in a world where if you let down your guard for a second, you would be stabbed in the back. While Erika knew little about the Hong Kong triads, which was more of Eron's field of interest, she knew enough about the dark happenings that even made her own evil heart anxious. Was this man standing in front of her capable of cold murder? Would he point a gun and pull the trigger at her if commanded to? What did she, the purported Dark One yet complaining about trifling adolescent matters, look like to him? When someone was dumped and friendless, all that could be done was to vent to a random stranger who happened to not be very talkative, hence was a good listener by her book. Even though Li Jinyu was a part of the mafia and perhaps the least sociable person she had ever met.

"You know, I know you don't care one tiny bit about my trivial concerns—I mean why should you? But don't you think it's sort of rude to ignore me completely?" Erika demanded, hands on hips. "I'm not asking for sympathy or anything, but at least _pretend_ to listen or something—"

Without any expression, Li Jinyu opened the door which creaked. With a scowl, Erika walked through the door to face the only man who terrified her, and perhaps the only person she felt she could sort of relate with.

******

"This is for me?" asked Yukito, a brown teddy-bear peaking out his white coat pocket. He examined a white card with golden etching from Sakura. "And the other for Touya?"

Sakura nodded, and handed Yukito-san a large five-tier bento box. "Have this with my brother for dinner."

"Thank you!" said Yukito, eyes shining as it always did when he saw food. "Just when we were getting sick of the cafeteria food at the hospital."

"Tsukishiro-sensei, Fukada-sensei is looking for you," said a nurse.

"Well, then, have a good evening," said Sakura, bowing her head.

"Leaving already?" asked Yukito, balancing the bento and the teddy bear.

"Yes, exams are coming up, and I need every minute to study," replied Sakura. Because she had been slacking off for the past month.

"Oh, by the way, can you take this teddy bear to the lost and found on your way out?" asked Yukito, taking the stuffed animal out of his pocket. "I was on my way there, but I think I need to go find Fukada-sensei. It makes me sad thinking there might be a child crying over this lost doll."

"No problem!" said Sakura, taking the teddy bear. She stared at its black button eyes. "Who is your owner, poor little bear?"

"Thanks, Sakura-chan," said Yukito. "And thanks for the bento… and this." He held up the two white cards with a golden star seal.

Hugging the brown teddy bear to her chest, Sakura made her way back down to the information desk area. Now, where was the lost and found? The receptionist was missing from the lost and found, but she saw shelves of items that patients and visitors had left behind. Scarves, mittens, hats. One side of a shoe, socks, quite a few books, MP3 players and cellphones.

There was somebody shuffling through a box of knickknacks ranging from sticks of gum to jewelry, watches and sunglasses.

"Excuse me, where should I put this?" asked Sakura, holding up the bear.

The brown-haired young man turned around rapidly, almost hitting his head on the teddy bear.

"You!" exclaimed Sakura. "What are you doing here?"

Syaoran quickly shoved the box back into the shelf. "N-nothing!"

"Did you lose something?" asked Sakura curiously.

"No," replied Syaoran, standing up.

Before Syaoran could sneak away, Sakura demanded, "Did you know that Shing-san is Tanaka Keisuke-san?"

"We've seen him in our visions of the past several times—there was only one artist friend close to my father and your mother."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, I figured that Kai had his reasons he's keeping quiet," said Syaoran. "And that he would speak up in his own time."

"And did you not stop to think about how Miho-chan might feel? That she has a right to know if her father is alive or not?"

"Does Shing-san remember her or not?" Syaoran said slowly. "Don't you think that Kai had a reason why he could not tell Miho sooner their father is alive? That he wanted to protect Miho from the shock of learning her father doesn't remember her?"

"What do you know of how Miho would react?" said Sakura.

"Well, _I'm_ not the one who completely forgot your existence," said Syaoran, unable to hold the slight bitterness in his voice.

The tabooed subject had resurfaced, and Sakura trembled, feeling like she had been doused in ice cold water. "Excuse me. Do you think I _enjoyed_ being controlled by a dark force?"

"I never said it was your fault."

"Then why are you taking that tone with me?" demanded Sakura. "You're making it sound like _I _had some choice over what the Memory erased from my mind or not."

"I'm just saying, it's not a good feeling being the forgotten one," said Syaoran.

"You're the one who left me after Su-chan died, and I couldn't even use my powers. I was frightened. I was scared of all the dark forces, because I felt so helpless," burst out Sakura. "You said you were going to stay in Japan. You promised you were going to be by my side. And you weren't there during the most difficult period of my life. _You_ were the one that betrayed me. _You_ were the one who stole the Sakura Cards from me. How dare you make me feel like it's somehow my fault that it was indeed you that I forgot?" Sakura broke off, shaking. It felt oddly liberating to finally say all this out loud to him.

"Because the Memory gives you a choice. And you chose to forget," replied Syaoran staidly. _Because, when the Memory gave me the choice, I chose to remember you still. _

Syaoran's words echoed in Sakura's ears still. _"Why can you forgive him for being the Dark One, our enemy, yet can't forgive me for being a Li?" he had asked her. _Why was it that she could accept Eron as he was, yet felt this bitter anger towards Syaoran after all these months.

For the first time, it occurred to Sakura that she too might have betrayed Syaoran because she had chosen to forget him to alleviate all the pain she had been feeling back then. _"Why don't you remember me, Sakura? Did I hurt you so much that you had to erase me from your mind? Is this my punishment?"_ he had asked.

_Is that true? Was it my fault?_ Taking a deep breath, Sakura gripped her Star-Moon Key in her hand, trying to stay calm._ No, I cannot let my resolve shake now. _"Syaoran-kun, do you remember one time, you told me an analogy of the twelve points of my star mandala being a spot for each of my twelve allies, creating an alliance to restore equilibrium in this world, a new order."

"Yeah."

"I used to think a lot about it," said Sakura. "It gave me a sort of incredulous, giddy feeling that we might be able to create a powerful bond, something that can connect us all. But all this while, I always took for granted that you would be there, a part of the star circle. Yet, your spot is empty now. "

Syaoran looked at Sakura with sad amber-brown eyes.

"I guess that space will always remain empty," said Sakura, gazing into the distance. "Syaoran-kun, for old time's sake, I won't ever be able to expunge the memories I do have for our old selves. Because I won't be the Card Mistress I am today without you. Numerous times that I cannot even begin to count, you have been there by my side. Capturing Clow Cards, during Yue's Judgment, while facing Eriol's scheme for me to convert the power of darkness into star power, when fighting against the dark forces, you have always been there. And I admit, over the past months, I felt a little bit at loss without you."

"But I'm stronger now. If you need me to listen, I will listen." Sakura paused, looking up at Syaoran with an intense sense of purpose behind her jade green eyes. "I realize I haven't really given you a chance to explain. So, if you do have a reason, tell me. Explain to me what is going on in words I can understand."

And Syaoran stared at Sakura, still silent.

"I thought so," said Sakura with a sad smile. "You can't tell me, even now. I told you I do understand why you made your decision. But your choice to deliberately contravene with my mission to defeat the dark ones is a decision that infringes upon the interest of myself and my friends. Thus, this is a decision I made not as Kinomoto Sakura, but as Card Mistress. I cannot live each day wondering if you would be friend or foe tomorrow. That was a decision that you had to make, and I believe you have made your choice. So, I have made mine. "

"Is that your final answer?" asked Syaoran.

"My priority right now is getting the Sakura Cards back," said Sakura. "Tell your cousin Leiyun I challenge him to a duel. The strongest will be rightful master of Clow's Cards. That should be fair and square."

Forgetting his own trepidations, Syaoran stared at Sakura in disbelief. "Are you crazy? Do you even know what you are saying?"

"I don't know. It's the best plan I could come up with," said Sakura snappily.

"Do you know any martial arts or anything about physical combat?"

"No." Well, besides the little that Syaoran had taught her.

"Do you know how to wield any sort of weapon?" asked Syaoran.

"Does a cheerleading baton count?"

Syaoran's right brow twitched. "Can you do any magic without your Cards? Do you have summoning magic? Do you know words of power? Can you use _ofuda_ or _onmyouji_ powers or even basic telekinesis?"

"No…" Sakura said meekly.

"Leiyun is powerful—more powerful than any of the other Li's," said Syaoran.

"More powerful than you?" asked Sakura.

"I was never able to beat him," Syaoran said with a long sigh. "And it is in your best interest to stay out of his radar as long as possible."

"Then why is it that he can't wield the Sakura Cards?" asked Sakura.

Syaoran paused. "I suppose it's because those cards are by contract bound to you."

"And yet, why were you able to use them?"

"Because you allowed me to, I suppose," replied Syaoran. "I was involved in the process of capturing the Clow Cards as well and was at one time master of certain cards, so the Cards to a certain extent recognize me as a secondary master. I would assume that Eriol would be able to wield the Cards with no problem either, since Clow Reed was the original creator."

"So, being able to use the Cards has nothing to do with how powerful you are. It's whether the Cards recognize you and agree to work with you," said Sakura.

"Yes, that's always the way it has been. That's why there is a contract between the Master and the Cards," said Syaoran.

Sakura ruminated over this._ He stole the Sakura Cards knowing that nobody from his family would be able to use it? _

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a little girl crying. "Kumo-chan! My Kumo-chan. I want my Kumo-chan back!"

"Ayu-chan, I'll buy you a new bear—a whole bear family. We have to leave now," said her mother. "How will we ever find Kumo-chan in this big hospital?"

"No!" screamed the little girl. "I don't want any other bear. I want my Kumo-chan! Otou-chan gave me Kumo-chan."

The mother sighed in exasperation. "Come, we'll check in the lost and found one last time, and if Kumo-chan is not there, we're going to leave, all right?"

Sakura walked up to the little girl and knelt down, holding out the brown teddy bear with a red ribbon around his neck. "Is this your Kumo-chan?"

The little girl's eyes lit up. "Eung! It's Kumo-chan!" She hugged the bear tightly to her chest. "Okaa-chan, look! Kumo-chan came back!"

And her mother sighed in relief. "Thank you. Ever since her father has become ill and admitted to the hospital, she's grown very attached to the bear." She bowed her head to Sakura.

Sakura and Syaoran watched the mother, daughter and teddy bear disappear into the crowd of visitors in the lobby. They almost turned to each other and smiled before realizing they were in the midst of a tiff.

An elderly woman came walking towards the lost and found counter. "Excuse me, I lost a watch in the restroom. I know it's not likely, but by any chance, is it in the lost and found?"

"Ah, we don't work here—" began Sakura.

But Syaoran looked at the old woman. "Is it by any chance a golden watch with an engraving on the side?"

"Yes, yes," said the woman. "My grandson gave it to me, and he engraved on it, _To my loving obaa-san._ He was such a sweet boy. He passed away in a car accident, recently. But he is survived by my daughter-in-law and their son."

Syaoran knelt down and fumbled through the cardboard box, taking out a heavy golden watch. "Is this it?"

"Yes! I thought I would never find it." Her eyes were misty as she pressed the watch to her heart. "Thank you, young man."

"Obaa-sama, did you find it?" said a young woman dressed in black. "You did! I wonder who the kindhearted soul that returned it to the lost and found was—it's gold; they could easily have taken it."

"I told you there are many well-meaning beings in this world," said the grandmother, bowing her head to Sakura and Syaoran, and then walking away, watch gleaming from her bony wrist.

"How did you know that watch was that grandmother's?" asked Sakura curiously.

"Just," replied Syaoran. "The time had stopped, so I thought the owner of the watch might have worn it for sentimental value rather than functional."

"I see." Sakura stared at the shelves full of items that people had lost by accident, through carelessness, because of absentmindedness or distractions, and somehow, they had all gathered up at this spot because of the good will of another person who realized that these items had owners that would want them back. Teddy bears, watches, objects could be replaced easily. But they would not hold the same sentimental value.

"Either way, I'm serious about what I was saying earlier. From now on, I'm going to protect the people I love," said Sakura, holding out her Star Key. "If the Li Clan strikes again, I won't just watch. I won't ever let you guys hurt my friends or my family again." She scowled. "What are you smiling about? Are you not taking me seriously?"

"No, I am," said Syaoran.

"Then what?"

"No," said Syaoran shaking his head. _I never thought I'd be arguing with you like this again. And I never realized I'd still rather that you hate me like this than not know my existence. _"It's just good seeing you back to your old energetic self, that's all. I've always admired that sheer determination which seemed to stem from nowhere."

"Are you making fun of me?" demanded Sakura. Here she was infuriated, and he was smirking at her—it was even more frustrating.

Sakura could not figure out if it was a compliment or a really warped insult, so instead, she turned around and walked off, nose in the air. Good riddance to Li Syaoran, once and for all. Only when she had left the hospital did she realize that she had forgotten to return the watch once again. Could Syaoran possibly have been looking for that in the lost and found?

_Let the hour be stuck at midnight, in between the end of the past day and the beginning of a new one. My heart will always be stuck in a limbo between yesterday and tomorrow. The words I could not say to you, yes I will wait. Let those words not be heard but in the sigh of the hour that does not exist._

******

Holding up a white card printed with a golden twelve-pointed star, Eriol asked, "Is this your design, Tomoyo-san?"

"Yes," replied Tomoyo. "I thought it makes things more…official."

"Impressive," said Eriol, letting the gold ink catch the sunlight and project the mandala onto the ground.

Tomoyo gazed out the town of Tomoeda, hands pressed against the barbwire fencing. Her long violet-black hair whipped back from her head. "Eriol-kun…"

"Yes, Tomoyo-san." Eriol stood by her side, looking out the rooftop. When she did not speak, he leaned against the barbwire fence and remarked, "It's a pity you didn't win the contest. The judges have no eyes."

"It's all right," said Tomoyo. "I had fun… Except when _that_ happened..." But Sakura's father was all right now, and Sakura said furthermore, because of that incident, he and Kinomoto Fujishinto were semi-reconciled.

"You knew you wouldn't win in the first place," remarked Eriol. "Aoyama-san and Watanabe-san were already pinpointed as the finalists from the very beginning, and I'm sure you would already knew that. But why did you compete anyway, when you knew you were going to lose?"

Tomoyo tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and looked up at Eriol with a smile. "Why do I fight a losing battle, you ask. Maybe it's because I am still naïve and have hope. That there might still be a 1% possibility even if it's against all odds. But also, maybe it's not about winning. Maybe it's the process that is meaningful me and I enjoy myself."

"It's for the journey, not the destination, huh," Eriol said with a far-off look.

"Yes. Something like that," replied Tomoyo.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" asked Eriol.

"Oh." Tomoyo stared down at her feet. _Why do I fight a losing battle? Can this feeling really be love when from the beginning I knew the result, when I know that I have already lost? If it is love, shouldn't I fight harder for it? I once told Syaoran that the greatest happiness is watching the person you love be happy. This person standing in front of me right now, there is nothing I can give him, nothing I can do for him. This person already has everything he wants._ "I was just wondering if you can accompany me on the piano for the Christmas concert. Our pianist had a family emergency, and you're the only one who knows the score already because you've helped me with rehearsals so many times."

"Of course, it will be my pleasure," said Eriol. "Is that all you wanted to ask me?"

Tomoyo's lips parted. _This is the moment. It is now or never. If I pass this chance, I will never have the opportunity again._ And she stared up into the horizon. "Yes, that's all."

After Eriol left, Tomoyo let out a long sigh, turning to the door. "You guys can come out now."

Sakura, Meilin and Miho tumbled out from behind the roof exit guiltily.

"Did you do it?" asked Sakura.

Tomoyo slowly shook her head.

"Why? You waited so long for the moment," Sakura said tearfully. "It's not right. Isn't it worth giving a shot? How can you give up before you even take a chance?"

Tomoyo smiled. "It's all right. I'm okay like this. I think I like it better like this."

"But it's painful loving someone without knowing what their answer would be," said Sakura.

"It's more painful to hear a rejection in words and ending the dream," stated Tomoyo.

"Eriol-kun is a nice person," Sakura said.

"True," Tomoyo said. "That's why I'm a little afraid that he'll say something along the lines of, 'are you sure I don't remind you of someone? Maybe you like me because I resemble your father?' Or something like that."

Sakura pouted. "That's not nice."

"Oh, I didn't mean it in that way!" exclaimed Tomoyo—she had truly forgotten about Sakura's sore spot. "But I heard from Nakuru-san that it was the prime way Clow Reed used to reject people. That and 'I appreciate your feelings and let us stay very good friends from now on.'"

"It's true," said Miho, closing her eyes and recalling an incident that she had banished from her mind because it was too embarrassing to recall. "I confessed to Eriol, years ago, and he completely trampled on my poor innocent heart and scarred me for life—he refused to take me seriously at all."

"_Eriol… I like you!" she had said, a naïve little girl at the age of eleven, about a year after she had begun living in England. It was the first time she had confessed to a boy, and it took every bit of her nerve._

_Eriol smiled his misleading smile and said, "I appreciate your feelings, Miho-san. However, are you sure you are not reminded of somebody in me?"_

"_No, Eriol, I like you because you are you," she had insisted. _

"_And it is not because actually, I remind you of your brother?" Eriol had replied with that same infuriating smile. "You miss your brother, and because I am here, I think you are projecting the feelings that you have for your brother into special feelings for me, because I am here." _

Miho turned to the other three girls. "Anyhow, that is how my first love ended abruptly before it even blossomed. Of course, soon enough I figured out how messed up Eriol really is, and I could not imagine what in the world I was thinking when I said I liked him."

Sakura and Tomoyo chuckled, and Sakura remarked, "So that's where Yukito-san picked it up that response line. Or maybe vice versa."

"You're too good for him, Tomoyo-senpai," Miho said with conviction. "He's just a creepy old grandfather at heart."

"Now that I think of it, I don't even know how old Eriol-kun really is," remarked Tomoyo.

"Well, you have a pretty old soul yourself, Tomoyo-chan," said Sakura. "I won't be surprised if you're the reincarnation of somebody really great."

"I have a feeling it might be King Louis XVI," remarked Tomoyo with a worried frown. "The Versailles is my dream home, and I love decadence, satin, ribbon lace and good food and all the frivolous pleasures in life."

The girls laughed. Sakura gave Tomoyo a pat on the back. Someday, there was going to be a person who would cherish Tomoyo and protect her with his body and soul. And it would be someone who needed Tomoyo and only Tomoyo. Sakura truly believed that for her friend.

Four girls stood atop the Seijou High rooftop, overlooking the soccer field and in the distance, the town of Tomoeda, four girls who may look back at the chaos of the past year with a nostalgic smile one day.

"Meilin-senpai, have you heard from onii-chan lately?" asked Miho.

Meilin shook her head. "It's pretty sad, I know. I always felt useless to Syaoran. However, with Kai, it's different. I sometimes feel like he's a complete mess and that he needs to keep him from going astray. I want to be there for him; I feel like he needs me, and I can be of some help to him," said Meilin. "But lately, I've begun to suspect, maybe that is only my own ego. It's what I want to believe. Even without me in his life, Kai would do fine—he has up till now."

Miho looked up at Meilin. "Onii-chan is not as strong as you think he is. I understand that now. If it's anybody, I'm glad you are the person by his side now. It made me sad thinking that all this while, I had Eriol, Nakuru, Suppi-chan and Kaho-san always cheering on me. And then, I thought how lonely onii-chan must have been all this while. But he had someone like you, and I am very grateful to know that. So, please don't leave onii-chan. Because I'll feel sorry for him then."

"Miho-chan…" Sakura smiled slightly. Perhaps even Miho was ready to forgive her brother now.

As if reading Sakura's mind, Miho scowled. "I haven't forgiven onii-chan yet. But I don't want him to be unhappy, that's all."

"Are you okay about your father?" asked Sakura.

Miho nodded. "I didn't even suspect he's alive, all these years. I shouldn't have taken things just by appearance—that was going against all my principles as a journalist. I just need to start from scratch. It's short of a miracle that otou-san is alive. If someone who is dead can be alive, then there must be a way for memories forgotten to be recovered."

Sakura wrapped her arm around the younger girl's shoulder. "I'm sure your father's memories will return to him, and he will come back."

"I hope so," said Miho, watching the black crows flying across the sky.

"Sakura-chan." Tomoyo tucked her long hair behind ears. "Are you really going to fight the Li Clan?"

"Yes," replied Sakura, looking straight towards the western horizon.

"Well, let's head to Sakura-senpai's meeting," said Miho, clutching a white card to her chest, feeling slightly giddy to thinking that this was the beginning of a new generation of the Circle of the Stars.

******

The Reed Mansion study was a perfect meeting spot because not only was it large enough to accommodate a large group of people, but because its interior had not changed since the days of Clow Reed, there was sense of gravity and sacredness about the room. Furthermore, as Eriol's personal fortress, there was probably no other more secure place in all of Japan. Furniture had been pushed to the walls to create a large open space in the center of the room. Each person who entered held a white card with a golden seal on the back shaped like a star mandala, Sakura's symbol. Sakura stood in the center of the room in the pink dress laced with black ribbons, holding out her star-moon staff. Behind her stood Cerberus, in his full form, and Yue in his white and silver robes, wings folded. In a grand armchair sat Eriol in his indigo robes, hand rested on his sun staff. Behind him stood Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon, silhouetted by the moonlight from outside. Miho drew the curtains and took a spot in between Ruby Moon and Mizuki Kaho.

Meilin and Tomoyo, the only two non-magic users present, stood on Sakura's right side. And to her left stood Chang Eron, former Dark One and representative of the Chang line, wearing white from head to toe.

"Everybody is here," said Sakura, glancing around the room. As soon as she spoke, there was complete silence in the room. "Except for Kai-kun and onii-chan, who is on duty at the hospital. But Yue-san will relay to him the contents of this meeting. I know all of you are busy, so thank you for gathering here today. And thank you to Eriol-kun for lending us this room, Clow Reed's old study where the Clow Cards first were formed."

Slowly, Sakura extended out her arms and a white light enshrouded the room. A golden mandala appeared at her feet consisting of a five-pointed star overlaying another five-pointed star encircled in a crescent moon, which was contained within in a twelve-pointed star. In the center of the star-moon stood Sakura. Yue and Cerberus respectively took their positions on the moon and sun end of the magic circle, facing opposite of each other as Sakura's Guardians.

Sakura looked up at those in the room. She glanced nervously at Eron, who nodded encouragingly. While most people here already knew why they had been called, she felt compelled to say something. She cleared her throat. "There are twelve points here on this star circle. Twelve for the twelve pillars that will restore the equilibrium of the world that has been lost since the golden age of the Great Five. These twelve spots are for those who believe that we are stronger united than separated. Thus, today, I will like to open up a pact to those who would like to join in this alliance to defeat the dark forces and keep the world from falling into chaos and destruction. Together, we would be allies and more importantly, friends." Sakura paused, embarrassed because everybody was watching her now. She had never hosted such a meeting before and glanced helplessly at Tomoyo and Meilin who gave her an encouraging nod.

Eron stepped forward. "As the direct descendent of Chang Ruichi, I, Chang Eron offer you, Card Mistress and descendent of Amamiya Hayashi of the Great Five, my power of light."

"Thank you, Eron-kun," said Sakura with a smile. She doubted she would have had the courage to muster together this meeting if it weren't for Eron's support. Because even if everything was falling apart, somehow this person she had once believed to be her enemy was by her side. If a Dark One had been won over to be an ally, then anything could be possible.

For a second, Eron was afraid that the magnetic field would reject him because he was who he was, but Eron entered the star mandala and found a place on the spoke directly facing Sakura. He looked up to her with a nod.

Feeling a little more confidant, Sakura took a deep breath. "Hiiragizawa Eriol-kun, I ask you to join in this circle not as the reincarnation of Clow Reed but as my greatest advisor and one who is most knowledgeable in the dark arts, with Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon, counterparts to Cerberus and Yue, Guardians of the Sun and Moon."

"It is my honor," replied Eriol, holding his sun staff. Eriol took a spot on one spoke of the dodecogram star. Spinel Sun joined Cerberus on the sun end and Ruby Moon stood to right of Yue on the Moon end.

Ruby Moon, flicking back her long magenta hair, pointed at Eron. "Excuse me, question. How can we trust him? He's a Dark One, after all. He's the one who sent all the dark forces in the first place. How do you know he's not a spy?"

Sakura looked up. "Everybody here in this room are people I trust with my life. I will not have suspicion of anybody within the Star Circle. If anybody has any issues with anybody present in this room, we will address them at this point. Otherwise, I will not hear of it again. I trust Chang Eron completely, and anybody with an objection is free to leave."

Eron, slightly awkwardly looked around. Nobody met his eyes, but nobody objected either.

Next, Sakura turned to the woman with long auburn hair and a gentle smile. "Mizuki-sensei, you were the person who enabled me to have faith in myself and pass Yue's Judgment to become Card Mistress. If you can lend your insight and foresight to the group once more, we would greatly appreciate it."

Mizuki Kaho smiled. "It will always be my pleasure, Sakura. I, Mizuki Kaho, Miko of the Tsukimine Shrine, offer you my assistance." She took a spot across from Eriol.

Thus far, six seats had been filled.

"Tanaka Miho," Sakura called out next.

"Y-yes!" exclaimed Miho, jumping to her feet.

"Dangerous times are ahead of us, but as the third wielder of a staff of power, I ask you to join this circle upon recommendation from two other members of the Circle," said Sakura, glancing at Eriol and Kaho.

"M-me?" Miho had not been expecting she would be included. "Yes!" she exclaimed, holding out her red flame staff. She might not be able to take the Mizuki successor spot, but she took her spot next to her cousin Kaho, who turned to her and smiled.

"Though I have no doubt that Tanaka Miho is very talented and intelligent, this battle is not a child's play. I think it is too dangerous for her," Yue stated, his silver-blue eyes narrowed.

Sakura stated, "I too was concerned that this might be too dangerous for Miho-chan, but we can't forget that Tanaka Miho is Hiiragizawa Eriol's protégé. I think we can trust Eriol-kun's judgment."

Kaho spoke up, turning to Yue. "It is true. Eriol has been training Miho's power of the earth for the past five years, and I believe she would be a valuable asset to the group.

Miho nodded, glancing at Eriol—she couldn't disappoint her teacher. "Sakura-senpai had already passed Yue's Judgment and was fighting dark forces by my age. Just because I am the youngest, I won't be the weakest link."

Yue finally nodded. "I trust the judgment of Hiiragizawa Eriol and Mizuki Kaho. And you will be protected by us, and without a doubt, you brother."

Suddenly, Miho stared at the empty spot in between her and Cerberus. "Is that spot for onii-chan?"

Spinel Sun stretched out his long black limbs. "Is Mizuki Kai the Wind Shaper, chosen successor to Mizuki Mayura, on our side?"

There was a silence in the room. Sakura spoke up again. "Due to certain circumstances, Mizuki Kai could not be present tonight. But when he is ready to join us, he will come, I believe."

"Well, we still have four empty seats," said Ruby Moon. She licked her lips. "Who's next?"

"Sorry I'm late!" said Touya, bursting into the room, a gray wool coat thrown over his white coat.

"Onii-chan!" exclaimed Sakura. "How were you able to break through all the seals on the room?"

Touya smirked. "Well, since I can break seals set by Clow Reed's reincarnation, is that not enough to grant me a spot on this star of yours?"

"But—"

Touya took the ninth spot next to Eriol, directly across from Kaho. "Looks like you have quite a gathering here. Representatives of Amamiya, Mizuki and Chang. I know this seat must be reserved for a Reed, but till then, I'll fill it as the son of half the reincarnation of Clow Reed."

Kaho smiled. "I think we have the half reincarnation of Clow Reed himself to fill that role for the time being."

"Well, I'm supposedly an Amamiya as well," replied Touya, arms crossed. "And there are two Mizukis represented, three if this Kai returns, so we can have two descendents of Hayashi-sama."

While Sakura knew that her brother knew about everything and had from nearly the beginning, it was still unsettling to have him in the presence of everybody in their true forms, talking about the Great Fives and openly acknowledging her as Card Mistress. But she also felt very sturdy having her dependable brother in the circle, like she had an unwavering guardian by her side.

"Touya-san is right. We have represented in us the different bloods of the Great Five and magic covering the powers of elements, the heavenly bodies, contract magic, sixth sense and the powers of light and darkness. Between us, we can cover land and sky, mountain and forests, water and fire, physical and metaphysical," said Eriol.

"But there is still one family completely not represented," said Miho.

And eyes turned to the twelfth spot, directly behind Sakura's back, empty. They all knew whose spot it was.

"Supposing that Mizuki Kai does join the Circle, he will take the tenth seat. There still are two empty seats," said Spinel Sun. "One seat is for the true successor of the Reed family. And the other is the seat for a Li."

"Nine out of twelve gathered today," remarked Cerberus. "Not bad."

"Who would have thought out of all the direct descendents of the Great Five, the Dark One's successor is the only one that would be present today," remarked Eriol, staring at the three empty seats of Li Syaoran, Mizuki Kai and Kara Reed. Unfortunately, without those three, the Sakura's Circle would not work.

Meilin looked up at the eleven other people in the room. "I know I do not have any magical ability. But as I am the only Li present here, I will represent the line of Li until a more suitable candidate comes to us, and either way, I will fight by your side, Sakura-chan, with everything I have."

"Thank you, Meilin-chan," said Sakura with a wide smile. "It means a lot to me."

Meilin stepped forward filling the tenth spot on the circle. She knew it was not her place, but at last, she was doing something for Syaoran. _This spot is for you, so please don't keep me waiting too long._

"Excuse me, what is she doing here?" asked Ruby Moon, pointing to Tomoyo with her long finger.

"Tomoyo-chan is the manager," replied Sakura, straight-faced.

"And what does that entail?" said Nakuru, raising an eyebrow.

"Tomoyo-san is second in charge after Sakura," stated Eriol with a smile. "After all, she is not only a descendent of Amamiya but the person who essentially made 'Card Captor Sakura.'"

Cerberus nodded. "Completely true. Without Tomoyo-chan, Card Captor Sakura would not have become an icon."

"Should anything happen to Sakura, heaven forbid, decision making would immediately fall to Tomoyo. And in the meantime, she would be chief wardrobe coordinator, historian, catchy phrase and moves generator, gadgets provider and special effects manager," said Eriol, his glasses glinting. "Probably the most important role in fact. If Tomoyo-san was not already so experienced in that arena, I might have vied for that role."

"Oh ho ho—designing twelve matching costumes. I think I'm in heaven," said Tomoyo, eyes sparkling at the mere thought of everybody wearing her designs. Color schemes, fabrics and design ideas flew threw her mind.

"Matching costumes my butt," grumbled Touya. "Can we quit joking around and get serious here? What is the next course of action, exactly what sort of enemies are we facing and what role will each of us have to play?"

Miho raised her hand. "If Eron-senpai was the Dark One, and he is on our side, then why are dark forces still attacking?"

Eron stepped forward. "When the power of light awakened in me, I lost control of the dark forces, and they are no longer under Erika or my command. Of the remaining dark forces, the Emotions are currently the most volatile. Sakura has already sealed most of the dark forces covered in the Five Force Scroll, hence even I could not exactly anticipate what dark forces are actually remaining, and they will most definitely be more difficult to seal."

"I'm sorry, but because you are twins with Erika, how are we to know that you will not repeat what ever we discuss to her?" asked Meilin. "No offense or anything."

"You are cousins with Li Syaoran," replied Eron. "And his ex-fiancée. Do we not stand here today not because of our bloodlines but because of our conscious choice?"

Meilin met Eron's eyes. "I apologize, Eron-kun. I didn't mean to accuse you of anything."

Kaho stated, "The tides have changed and we are in the brink of something. We cannot be internally spit, because once we begin suspecting our own, then we will become vulnerable to the dark forces."

"Kaho-san is right," said Eriol looking up from his spot. "We are all gathered here today because of one common thread between us. And that is our belief in the vision of Card Mistress Sakura. That sole belief is what will keep us united."

Sakura turned around and gazed at everybody. Starting clockwise from twelve o'clock of the circle stood Li Meilin, Spinel Sun and Cerberus. Kai's spot at three o'clock was empty, followed by Tanaka Miho, Mizuki Kaho and Chang Eron. Ruby Moon and Yue occupied the Moon end of the magic circle, and the nine o'clock was empty, followed Hiiragizawa Eriol and finally her older brother, Kinomoto Touya. She caught Tomoyo's eyes, who gave her a little nod.

Slowly, Sakura raised her star-moon staff, showering the room with a golden light on the eleven other people standing, and the twelve-pointed star from her mandala blazed before fading away. "The eleven of you present are entering a pact for the new order, a world of light and hope. I, Kinomoto Sakura, Successor to Clow Reed and Mistress of the Sakura Cards, hereby commence the Alliance of the Stars."

* * *

Wish-chan: Happy Halloween 2009 (I know it's late)!!! 11/11/09

Please refer to the **Sakura's Star Circle Chart Version 1** for a visual representation of Sakura Magic Circle. This chapter continues off the theme of last chapter, "father." Yes, Watanabe Jun's model, "Malanie" is based off of Melanie Mackey from the New Trials Yahoo Group who is 5'11"!!! She used to be a runway model to pay of med school, which I thought was really cool, so I decided to include "Malanie" into the story. I was sad I was not able to write more—overall, I really enjoyed writing about the fashion show a lot. This chapter was very difficult to write. Namely because I was dealing with 200 pages of text (I tend to get carried away and write chapters way in the future), and I had to split it up Chapter 63 into two chapters. Chapter 63 and 64 are sort of like the camping trip chapter, part 1 and part 2, because I really wanted to fit anything in one chapter. So the good news is that the next chapter is 98% done and just needs to be edited; I actually wrote most of Chapter 64 before 63. For more information about Mizuki Kai's past, please refer to the Kaitou Magician Special at http:// wishluv. revolutionhosting. net/kaitoumagicianspecial. htm. Next chapter is Christmas again, not surprising since I made a Halloween Special for Valentine's Day.

Also, merci beaucoup to Rikku-chan and her awesome team who is translating New Trials into French. If you are interested in helping out, you can contact her at: elfe_lunaire . They have already translated six chapters, and you can find the French translation of New Trials at : http://www. fanfic-fr. Despite my limited French, I think she's doing a great job, and I am very thankful for her contribution to spread New Trials to a wider audience.

If you haven't already, please watch my Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle AMV: This is My Road that I made to commemorate the TRC manga coming to an end. http://www. youtube. com/watch?v=2mHDwlPqapk. You can find out more about how I feel about the TRC ending at my blog http:// wishluv. blogspot. com and emails always cherished since 1999 at hopeluvpeace hotmail. com. The latest CCS and other artwork can be found at http: //wishluv. deviantart. com/ and please join the Yahoo Group at http://groups. yahoo. com/ group/newtrialsring/ if you haven't already for the quickest New Trials news, updates and other things related to CLAMP.


	106. Chapter 64: A Christmas Miracle

Chapter 64: A Christmas Miracle

_Four students were seated in a music room in the old Seijou building, before the middle school extension to the campus was built, some twenty-three years ago. The girl with the long auburn hair tied back in a ponytail stared at her essay assignment, nibbling on the back of her pen. She was slight-framed but had alert gray eyes that darted back and forth with great shrewdness. _

_With a sigh, she set down her pen. "What are you most scared of, Ryuuren?" asked Mizuki Miara, age fifteen._

"_Me? I'm not scared of anything. Fear is a sign of weakness," replied Li Ryuuren, a third-year in high school. He absentmindedly tuned his violin without playing a tune. Those who did not know him would describe his attitude as haughty but there was a sense of humor behind the deep sapphire eyes._

"_Show off," said Tanaka Keisuke, a twenty year old university student, deftly doodling on a sketchpad with a stub of charcoal. His strokes were bold but his touch delicate. "To not admit your fear is a sign of weakness in itself. For how can you face your fear if you're not willing to acknowledge it?" _

"_What about you, then? What are you most scared of, Keisuke-senpai?" Mizuki Miara asked._

"_Of losing my loved ones, of course," said Keisuke. "What about you, Mi-chan?"_

"_I'm most scared of disease—because there's nothing you can do to prevent it, to stop it. Because humans are helpless in the face of nature," Miara replied. Her literature composition on the subject of "What is your greatest fear?" was getting nowhere. _

_Amamiya Nadeshiko, Miara's junior high classmate, looked up with dreamy evergreen eyes. "True, all of those things are frightening. But as for me, those are still things that humans can deal with. What I'm most scared of is not being able to live life to the fullest. Whether in the face of illness or death, adversity of the loss of a beloved one, I'm afraid that such fears will keep me from living my life to the fullest."_

_From his seat by the windowsill, Ryuuren looked up._

_Just then, the fire alarm rang. _

"_What is this?" Miara demanded, covering her ears. _

_A girl with shoulder-length pigtails in a paint-smeared smock burst into the music room. "Kei-sensei, fire in the art room!"_

"_I told you guys not to fiddle with the torch when I'm not around, Eri-chan," said Keisuke, bolting up. _

_Eri hung her head. "I know—I told Reiji-kun to wait… But he had an awesome Christmas ornament idea." _

_Keisuke quickly followed Eri out the room and Miara rolled her eyes and followed after them. "I'll get a story out of this—negligent student art teacher burns down school."_

"_Go back to the junior high section," grumbled Keisuke. "How is any of this my fault?" _

"_Because you suck as a teacher," replied Miara with a callous chuckle. "You're better suited to do individual work, not teach." The door shut behind the squabbling twosome. _

_Only Ryuuren and Nadeshiko were left in the room now. They exchanged bemused glances. Ryuuren set down his violin on the windowsill. _

"_Poor Kei-senpai," Nadeshiko murmured. _

"_Don't feel sorry for a guy you rejected just last week," said Ryuuren, walking over to Nadeshiko and glanced at the sheet music she was writing out for the finale of Star-Crossed. _

"_Kei-senpai wasn't really serious, anyway," said Nadeshiko. _

"_You're his muse, he says," Ryuuren said, rolling his eyes. _

"_Why are you acting like your jealous or something?" asked Nadeshiko with a little chuckle. "It's only Kei-senpai."_

"_Why ask an obvious question?" Ryuuren placed a hand on Nadeshiko's soft cheek. She looked up at him through long-lashed emerald eyes, looking puzzled. "You know what I'm most scared of?"_

"_I thought you're not scared of anything, Ryuuren," Nadeshiko murmured._

"_I'm most scared of losing you, Nadeshiko. If anything took you away from me, if anything harmed you, I'll probably lose my mind," he said in a trembling voice._

_Closing her eyes, Nadeshiko cupped his hand against her cheek with her two hands. "Maybe for a little while, but you'll still survive. Because you're a strong person. Many trials may come along our way, but because we're humans, we keep on going."_

"_No, if anything happens to you, I'm pretty sure I'll die. I'll do everything I can to save you or die in attempt," Ryuuren said, his dark blue eyes stormy like a tempest in the sea._

"_You can't, Ryuuren. You're the Li Clan Chosen One. Your fealty lies to the Elders. Your life is not your own to give away freely. It is in the hands of the people who you have a duty to protect." Nadeshiko smiled sadly. "Remember that, Li Ryuuren, because our fates have already been written before we were even born."_

"_I don't believe in fate," replied Ryuuren, wondering if Nadeshiko spoke according to her Sight or according to her heart._

"_I wish I didn't either," said Nadeshiko, a sense of longing in her evergreen eyes._

_A conversation amongst four friends, lost in the lapse of many years. The fate of the four was determined by the curse of the Dark Ones, an ominous fate which projected onto their successors. Their story was lost over the course of over twenty years, but echoes of the past yet haunts those who are left behind._

******

"Hoe-ee!!! Why are there so many subjects to study for in high school?" bemoaned Kinomoto Sakura, age sixteen, as she stared at the exam schedule during break time at school.

"You'll do fine, Sakura-chan," said Sasaki Rika with a smile.

Sakura pouted. "You're always are in the top five percentile, that's why you're so at ease."

"Well, studying helps me keep my mind off… things…" said Rika.

"Rika-chan…"

Rika gazed out the window. "Do you know it's been almost nine months since I last saw him?"

"Terada-sensei?" Sakura stared at a dry brown leaf quiver at the tip of a branch, struggling to hold on by its feeble stem. She missed Terada-sensei too—he had always been her favorite teacher, along with Mizuki-sensei.

"This will be the first Christmas I'll spend without seeing him at all," said Rika. "We always managed to see each other, even for a brief while. But I don't know where he is or what he will be doing this Christmas."

"I wonder where he is," Sakura said.

"You know, Sakura-chan, I thought I should become like you," remarked Rika suddenly. "I know how much pain you were in after Li-kun left Japan. I thought your feelings to Li-kun were like my feelings to Terada-sensei. But I guess the heart does heal. I'm very envious of the relationship you have with Eron-kun. I think Eron-kun is a wonderful person."

Sakura smiled sadly. "Yes, Eron-kun is very good to me."

"But I'm different from you, Sakura-chan," said Rika. "I tried to like someone else. But it didn't work. Nothing will change the fact that I love Terada-sensei. Maybe I've just loved him for too long. But even now, I love him, and that is a certainty in me that will not change no matter how much time passes."

"Rika-chan…"

Hot drops of tears trickled down Rika's face. How many months had she spent crying for that person and how many more had she spent trying not to? "I thought time would heal. I thought if I kept myself busy, I would forget him. But I miss him. I miss him so much."

Sakura stroked her friend's back knowing that sometimes listening was all that could be done. And she watched the little leaf outside the window get swept away by a gust of wind. The tree branches were completely bare now. Spring was a long time away.

"I tried to be patient and strong. I tried so hard. But it hurts my heart thinking I might never see him again. I would be happy just to his voice just once, just hear any news that he's all right." Rika covered her face with her hands.

Carefully, Sakura wiped the tears off of Rika's face with a clean handkerchief. "I'm sure he's doing fine, Rika-chan. And you'll most definitely see him again. I'm not just saying this… I _know_ that you will see him again."

And Rika smiled at her friend a weak one, but a genuine smile. "Thank you Sakura-chan. I had a feeling you would understand. Naoko-chan and Chiharu-chan scold me, telling me I need to get a grip on myself."

"I do understand you," said Sakura with a far-off look in her green eyes, recollecting the misty morning harbor of Hong Kong. "Perhaps more than you can imagine." When he had left her that day, his blue coat fading into the distance, she had truly believed it was the last time she would ever see him. She did not yet know quite what to think now that Syaoran had returned. And she wondered how Syaoran felt when he learned that she had forgotten him. He had betrayed her by taking the Sakura Cards from her. Yet, she too had betrayed him by forgetting all their memories together.

"Sakura-chan, we know how difficult this past year has been for you," said Rika slowly. "We were all truly worried for your health."

"Sorry for making you all worry." Sakura smiled slightly. "But I'm all right now. I've healed."

"You're stronger than me, Sakura-chan. I'm glad you're back to yourself," said Rika with pensive coffee-brown eyes. "I just have one question to ask you, if you don't mind me asking."

Sakura looked up at her questioningly.

"Are you healed now because you started dating Eron-kun, and he makes you happy?"

Time heals… Or does it? Without Eron, would she have even recovered?

"Or is it because Li-kun has returned from Hong Kong?"

Sakura looked up and met Rika's eyes directly. She opened her mouth and closed it again.

******

There are some people that emanate a dark aura in the entire room when they are in a foul mood. And then, there are some people when they are in a bad mood that become so pleasant and gracious that only those who are the most observant can fathom the foreboding glint in their eyes. Unfortunately, Chang Eron was the latter kind, and Sakura, being the oblivious person she often was, had a difficult time discerning when Eron was ticked off.

"I think Eron-kun is mad about something," remarked Daidouji Tomoyo to her best friend that afternoon. Tomoyo, unlike the rest of the class, was not stressed over exams at all and instead was sketching out new battle costume ideas in the back of her algebra notes. Classmates shot her poisonous glares for being the only cheery person of the bunch.

"Why?" said Sakura, flipping through her history notes. How was she going to memorize all these dates? When was the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria again?

"Yeah, he asked Sakura-chan out on a date after school," stated Meilin giving her friend a teasing nudge. "Even in the midst of exam studies, Sakura-chan is all love-love."

"Maybe I'm mistaken," said Tomoyo pensively. "Perhaps even Eron-kun gets stressed during exams."

Walking back to her desk, Sakura peered at her desk mate who was reading silently. Even now, she had difficult reading Eron's expression. His nose was buried in his history text.

"Eron-kun, are you mad about something?" she asked timidly.

"No I'm not," Eron replied rather stiffly.

Tomoyo had been right as usual. "You _are_ mad," said Sakura, leaning over Eron's desk and peering up at his face. "Why?"

"I'm not mad," snapped Eron.

There was usually only one thing that did make Eron mad. "Are you still mad because of the fashion show? It was completely a coincidence that he was there—"

"I told you I'm not mad at _that._ I know it wasn't your fault he became the model," said Eron.

"But you are mad at something regarding _him_?" asked Sakura. She knew she had guessed right when Eron didn't reply for a while.

Then he sighed. "Akizuki-san told me yesterday that she saw you two together at the hospital the other day."

"Nakuru-san?" Sakura blinked. When had Nakuru seen her with Syaoran? "Oh. That… That's when I was sealing a dark force," said Sakura.

"I thought you said you would contact me when you are about to capture a dark force."

"It was a simple dark force—the one that my grandfather was being influenced by," said Sakura. "It would have taken five seconds to seal it—and I have no idea why _he _was there, either."

"So, did you seal it?" asked Eron.

"Actually, no," replied Sakura. "I couldn't seal the Pride."

"The Pride?"

"Now that I think of it, Syaoran-kun was the one who said it's the Pride," said Sakura.

"Sakura, you realize you sealed the Pride already, right?" Eron remarked.

"You're right, I did," said Sakura. "Or did I?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just ever since I began using the power of the moon, nothing really feels like my power anymore," replied Sakura. She shook her head. "I know, I'm just being silly."

"I thought Syaoran didn't have any powers. How did he even know that it was the Pride, presumably, that was affecting your grandfather?" Eron said.

"I don't know."

"What if it was the Li Clan using the Pride Card to control your grandfather?" asked Eron.

"It can't be. The Pride is one of the Cards I sealed after the Li Clan stole the other Cards from me," said Sakura.

"Well, do you have it?" asked Eron.

Sakura didn't reply.

"You don't. Why didn't you mention it before?"

Sakura shook her head. Because she had wanted to believe Syaoran. Syaoran had said that none of the Li Clan could use the Sakura Cards. She said slowly, "I'm trying hard in my own way to become a better magician. I need help from everyone, it's true. But there are certain things I need to accomplish on my own, especially when regarding the Cards. I'm sorry—I'll try to communicate better with you next time."

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to take it out on you—I think with Erika in hysterics all day long and exams and everything, I was a bit tenser than usual," said Eron, sensing Sakura's darkening expression.

Sakura mustered a smile. "Eron-kun feels a little bit more human now."

"Excuse me?"

"Eron-kun always tries to be so perfect. It feels like I can't do anything for you because you can do everything yourself. But I like it when you tell me stuff like this so I can think, ah, Eron-kun is not always perfect and not always sure of himself."

"I don't try to be perfect," grumbled Eron.

"Well, after the incident with the Pride, I recently realized I _am_ a little proud," said Sakura in a meek voice. "I do hate losing. I hate being belittled. And I hate being made stupid."

"Silly," said Eron. "You're the Card Mistress and the pillar of the Alliance of the Stars. You should be a little proud of yourself and all your accomplishments till now, especially considering you're just a sixteen year old high school student."

"But I thought pride is a bad thing," said Sakura.

"No certain emotion is bad in itself," Eron replied. "Our capacity to feel the range of emotions is what makes us human, isn't it? It is just how we end up channeling and using our emotions which can end up harming ourselves and other people in the process."

"What do you mean?"

"You can be proud without being haughty, ambitious without being overbearing and powerful without being oppressive," said Eron. "But it is the more difficult path to take."

"Clow Reed managed to be like that," said Sakura with a hint of admiration in her voice. She had never really thought much about what it entailed to be a sorcerer with the magnitude of power that Clow Reed had and how easy it was to misuse magic.

"Clow Reed had many many years of trial and error before he became the world-renowned figured he is today," replied Eron.

"You're so mature, Eron-kun," remarked Sakura with a long sigh. "It's hard to believe we're the same age."

At this, Eron looked awfully smug, and Sakura giggled. "But you're quite silly sometimes, Eron-kun."

A peculiar look came over his topaz eyes. "I dwelled on the negatives within me for so long that when I found light, it made me drunk on a bliss that I thought was out of bounds for a sinner like me."

"Hoe?" Sakura said.

With a gentle smile, Eron replied, "Nothing." He had already known about the Pride incident—what he was peeved about was the fact that Sakura had not spoken anything about meeting Syaoran the day before the First Meeting of the Allegiance. Perhaps it was coincidence that she had bumped into Li Syaoran in the hospital that day. Perhaps, as Akizuki Nakuru remarked, they had an innocent conversation out of courtesy and then passed ways quickly thereafter and it was nothing important at all, and he was just overreacting. But he also knew that Sakura had made thirteen white invitation cards with the golden star seal. Nine for those who had showed up to join the Alliance: Hiiragizawa Eriol, Akizuki Nakuru, Suppi-chan, Kero-chan, Tsukishiro Yukito, Kinomoto Touya, Mizuki Kaho, Mizuki Miho and himself. Two for the non-magical descendents of the Great Five and integral confidantes of the Allegiance, Li Meilin and Daidouji Tomoyo. One for Mizuki Kai, who did not show up. And one last invitation card to whom it was addressed to, he did not know. And that card was never sent out.

******

Mizuki Kai held up a white rectangular card embossed with a golden twelve-pointed star to the sunlight. An artisan at heart, he couldn't help admire the creamy thick paper and the simplicity of the design, kudos to Tomoyo.

"Why didn't you accept Sakura's invitation?" asked Kara, leaning against the metal fence around the school rooftop. "Well, you always hated being bound to anything."

Kai tucked the card back into his pocket and stared up at the blue sky. "Senpai, back then, why did you leave without saying a word?"

"Why, if I told you I was going to leave, would you have held me back?" Kara laughed shortly. "Perhaps you felt betrayed because I left you."

"No, I always knew you would leave," said Kai. "That's the sort of person you are. Like the waves upon the shore, you come and go as you please."

"I knew I will see you again," Kara said. "But I knew you would no longer be waiting for me by that time." Her pale violet eyes were a little remorseful. The wind caught her golden hair. Strands of her fine hair got tangled on her silver cross earrings. "Ow."

"Let me do it." Kai carefully untangled her hair from the cross earring, each point twinkling with a tiny amethyst gem. Her birthstone.

Li Meilin knew she would find Mizuki Kai on the rooftop when she discovered that he had come to school. She was furious that he had not showed up for the first meeting of the Alliance yesterday. Yet, she also had half-expected him not to show. What she had not expected to find was Kai standing intimately with Kara Reed, heads bent very closely together. She could only see the backs of their heads from her angle, but it looked like they were kissing. Or he could just be whispering words of love into her ear. It was as if her worse fears were confirmed.

Over Kai's shoulder, Kara looked up and caught Meilin's eyes. She told Kai, "Thanks. I'll talk to you later."

She brushed by Meilin, giving her a steely amethyst gaze before taking the stairs, leaving behind a scent trail of musky lavender.

For a moment, Meilin stood paralyzed by the doorway, unable to step forward. The noon sunlight, as golden as Kara's hair, pelted down on the rooftop as if to mock her.

Kai just stared at her brazenly, with no defense.

"I thought you said Rido-senpai is just your friend," Meilin said, feeling blood drain from her face. A tumultuous monster seemed to churn in her stomach.

"She is," said Kai.

"I saw you two," said Meilin.

"Saw us what?"

"I don't know… What were you two doing?"

Kai shrugged. "Kara and I were just talking, as usual. I don't see what you are so offended about."

"I don't like how to two are so intimate all the time and the fact that Kara Reed knows more about you than me. I don't like how you talk to her about things that you can't tell me about," stated Meilin.

"What's the matter with you today?" said Kai with a short laughter as if he was bemused by her.

Meilin's black brows furrowed down. "Kamura Karin. She was your first love, wasn't she?"

Kai did not meet Meilin's eyes. "I once told you that we are more alike than you can imagine."

"Do you... still love her?" asked Meilin, suddenly feeling her heart lurch. Kamura Karin. Karin was the name Kai had called out in delirium. And the same Kamura Karin had reappeared in his life as Kara Reed. Of course he would still be drawn to her.

"You should know better than anyone else that a heart doesn't just stop loving because time has passed. It's has a lingering, bitter aftertaste like the scent of tobacco that clings to your clothes even after you washed it." Kai looked Meilin in the eye. "But the shadows of the past are but shadows.

What was that roundabout answer? Meilin found that her hands were trembling. Kai loved Kara. Of course he would. She was beautiful and mature. She looked good standing next to Kai—they had the same ambiance, like they were cut from the same piece of cloth, like they were from the same world. Why did he have to play with her heart when the person he truly cared for was Kara Reed? All this while, she had been delusional, thinking to Kai, she might be someone special. But she was never the most important person to him.

"I thought you said you trusted me," said Kai.

"I do," said Meilin. "Well, sort of."

Kai stared up at Meilin with cold gray eyes. "Meilin, you can't partially trust me. You either trust me or you don't trust me."

Meilin stepped back, knees wobbling. She was used to the joking Kai, the goofball, silly Kai, the flippant, flamboyant persona. She was not used to the serious Mizuki Kai, the Kai who looked her straight in the eye and stated blunt, direct words with no double meaning. "How can I trust a habitual liar?"

"Have I ever told _you_ a direct lie?" Kai asked.

"I don't know. But you definitely keep things from me all the time," said Meilin. "Deliberately holding back the truth is the same as lying."

"Is it?" Kai asked. "Well, what is it that you want to know about me. There is nothing at this point that I particularly need to hide from you. Ask, and I will answer."

"I can't think of something if you ask me so suddenly like that," Meilin said, flustered. "I'm just trying to say it's unfair that you know everything about me and can read right through all my emotions, and yet you make me feel nervous all the time, like you're going to just vanish."

"I told you I'll let you know the next time I decide to disappear," said Kai with a crooked smile.

"And I hate how you can always casually joke about something like this," said Meilin. "Do you know I gave up everything to be with you? My family, my home…"

"Did I ever ask you to that for me?" asked Kai. "You chose to do so of your own will."

Meilin drew back, as if she had been slapped on the face. _It's true. I can't blame him. I followed him out of my own choice. I am becoming the kind of girl I despise the most. Clingy and dependent. _

_Syaoran has never lied to me. I can't say the same about Mizuki Kai. Kai has been a habitual liar since the day we met. But the difference is, Syaoran, I never knew what he was really thinking though I have grown up with him all my life. But with Kai, no matter how much he is lying, his true feelings are always evident in his eyes. _

_That's why it's so painful when he is looking at another girl that is not me._

******

"Where are we going?" asked Sakura to Eron, after school. She was little relieved to find he had recovered from his dark mood earlier on. Neither of them had after school activities that day because it was the week before finals. It was their first date since before the Fashion Show.

"You'll see," said Eron, as the bus pulled up to the stop.

Sakura was surprised to find that they were at the children's orphanage.

"I haven't been here in a while," said Sakura, walking into the green-painted gates of the orphanage. It was the orphanage that Eron and Erika had grown up in. "I haven't been back since… Not since…" She stared at her feet. "Do you come here often, Eron-kun?"

"Yes, I've been volunteering here for some months now," replied Eron.

"You never told me."

"Because." Eron didn't have to say anymore. Because he was afraid talking about the orphanage would remind Sakura of Subaru.

"Ah, how nostalgic," said Sakura walking into the front door which had been freshly painted white. "Remember how we had to come here for the vaccinations? I was surprised at how good Eron-kun was with children. Well, that is after you got over your I'm-superior-to-thee stage. And the children adore you too, for some reason. And when I first saw you change diapers—"

"Stop making fun of me," grumbled Eron. "Shouldn't have brought you here in the first place."

Sakura walked down the hallway. There were cabinets and cupboards now and the toys and arts and craft material were neatly stored away. She peaked into the playroom and gasped. The walls had been repainted with a mural with a blue sky, green grass and animals lined up. A new wood table for drawing replaced the wobbly one from before and there was even a proper bookshelf now with rows of fairytales, children's novels, textbooks, encyclopedias and dictionaries. An ornate Christmas tree stood at one corner of the room, twinkling merrily with multi-color lights and tinsel.

"Wow, they didn't have all this the last time I came here," murmured Sakura, fingering the children's drawings lined up on the new bulletin board on the wall.

"They've been doing reparations for some months now," said Eron. "You should see the backyard—they've just installed a new playground set, complete with a tire swing."

"It's been a while, Kinomoto-san. Welcome back," said the orphanage director from behind them.

"H-hello Nomura-san," said Sakura, bowing. "It has been a long time."

"Your boyfriend has been of great help here. The children adore him," said Nomura with a smile.

"B-boyfriend?" Sakura stammered.

"This orphanage has come a long way since when started working here, hasn't it, Eron-kun?"

"Yes, Nomura-san" replied Eron.

"The old director was removed from position by the trustees for charges of fraud, and at one point, we thought we would really have to shut down this orphanage. But we stuck through, and I think it's become a place that truly can welcome all children of God with open arms and make this a home," continued Nomura. "Come now, there is somebody you might want to see."

Sakura and Eron followed Nomura-san down the corridor to the nursery. The nursery was painted in pastel colors and several volunteers tended to the babies. Animal mobiles hung from the ceilings and the babies cooed and cawed in fascination. In the play area, there was a little girl, around two, a red ribbon tied around her hair, stacking building blocks on the floor with another girl, perhaps a year older.

"Moeko-chan, come here."

The younger toddler looked up. "Sensei! Won-nii-chan!" she exclaimed with a slight lisp. "Ewon-nii-chan is back!"

"Moeko-chan?" Sakura said in disbelief. The same Moeko she had babysat for in Yukito-san's stead last year? "She was just a baby last time I saw her."

"Children grow up so fast, don't they?" said Nomura-san with a smile. "She'll be starting pre-school next year already. Moe-chan, come here and say hello to Sakura-nee-chan. She used to take care of you when you were a baby."

"Sa-ku-wa-nee-chan!" Moeko said, crawling up and tottering over to Sakura with her short chubby legs. She was wearing a festive red woolen dress lined with white eyelet lace.

Sakura knelt down onto her knees and peered at Moeko's round face with misty eyes. "Moe-chan! Do you remember me?"

"Silly, babies don't remember people they met once or twice," said Eron.

But Moeko shook her head and threw her small arms around Sakura's neck. "Sakuwa-nee-chan.

"Look, she remembers me!" Sakura exclaimed in delight.

"That's because Chang-kun always tells the kids about his beautiful girlfriend," remarked Nomura with a chuckle. "The little ones were dying to meet the lovely girlfriend of their favorite Eron-nii-chan."

"So pwetty!" stated Moeko, rubbing her soft, chubby cheek against Sakura's cheek. "Me likes Sakuwa-nee-chan.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Moeko. "Thank you, Moe-chan. That's a pretty dress you on, Moe-chan. Is it new?"

"Su-nii-chan gave it to me," said Moeko.

"Su-nii-chan?" repeated Sakura.

"Yes, Su-nii-chan," replied Moeko, tugging on Sakura's skirt and waddling down over to the hallway.

At the end of the corridor, in front of the director's office, was a portrait of Subaru and a golden plaque beneath it entitled, "The Shirose Subaru Foundation – Founded in order to grant the wishes of children who dream."

"What…" Sakura's voice failed her, eyes suddenly stinging.

"The renovations, the books, the new facilities-- all these Christmas gifts were made possible through the Shirose Subaru Foundation," said the director.

"Shirose Subaru Foundation?" repeated Sakura.

"Yes. A couple of months ago, we had a very generous donation to the orphanage established as the 'Shirose Subaru Foundation.' A part of the fund has been requested to be set aside for medical expenses for children in need. Since then, the Shirose Subaru Foundation and the story of Shirose Subaru has garnered much public interest and gathered support from many sponsors."

"May I ask who set up the foundation?" Sakura asked, her throat choking up.

"The benefactor requested that his name remains anonymous," replied the director. "And we respect his wishes."

"What a generous philanthropist," remarked Eron. "Not wanting credit for his good deeds."

"The donator said that he wanted Shirose Subaru's death not to be in vain. And because of Su-chan's situation, much public awareness has been raised on the issues with healthcare of children in need in Japan, and the Children's Cancer Research Center has expressed interest in becoming a partner with the Subaru Foundation," said the director. "It's a growing foundation, but so much has been done for our orphanage already."

Even after all these months, Sakura felt a prickly sensation in her throat and picked up Moeko and hugged her to her chest so that no one could see her face. "You're getting too big to carry, Moeko-chan."

******

Sunday morning, the day before exam week, Sakura woke up two hours later than she had intended. She already knew she was not off to a good start as she packed her books to go study in the public library—it was far too distracting at home.

"Hoe-eee—Why does it always turn out this way?" wailed Sakura, staring at the completely full library as she juggled her book bag and her five textbooks. She had an impossible amount of studying to do—she had been so caught up in the Fashion Show, figuring out Kai's motives and procrastinating on schoolwork that she was dismally far from being ready for her mathematics exam tomorrow. _Which is nothing new, I guess_.

Finally, she spotted and empty chair and made a mad dash for the seat just as another person set his books down on the desk.

She looked up, ready to fight for the seat. Then, she frowned, only to get out-scowled by a brunette boy in a green hoodie and jeans. It did not even surprise her to see him, because his presence always seemed correlated to whenever she was most stressed or cranky.

"You again. What are you doing here?" Sakura demanded crossly. "You just took the last available seat. I spotted it first."

Syaoran sat down on the seat and looked up. "Too bad. I sat down first."

Sakura let out a squeal of frustration. "Are you really going to play like this? This is not even your town. Go back to Eitoukou and leave space in the Tomoeda Public Library for residents of this neighborhood!"

"Do you own this library?" Syaoran asked coolly. "It's not up to you to decide who can and cannot use it now, is it?"

Everybody in the surrounding seats looked up from their books and glared at the two. It was exam week for elementary to university students alike, and everybody was especially tense.

"See, you're creating a ruckus. Now, give me the seat. Do you know how much studying I have to do before tomorrow?" Sakura said in an angry whisper.

"It's not my fault you were procrastinating and eating pudding and watching TV last night instead of studying and then woke up late so that you couldn't get to the library early enough to get a seat," said Syaoran opening up his textbook and pencil case.

And Sakura let out a rude sound of indignation. Unfortunately, each word pierced a dagger into her because they were all very true.

The girl in glasses sitting in the seat next to them slammed her book shut and stood up. "Ugh, if you two won't leave, then I'll leave!"

"Hoe… Sorry…" Sakura said, meekly bowing her head as the girl swung her backpack over her shoulders and stormed off, shooting poisonous glares at the pair.

"Now sit before someone else takes the seat," said Syaoran, gently shoving Sakura down into the empty seat next to him.

Sakura reminded herself not to use the public library anymore—she always bumped into Syaoran far more often in it then she liked to. And the annoying thing was that he was already through five pages of his textbook while she had been staring at the first sentence of hers. Didn't he find it distracting to be sitting next to her? Maybe it was just her own problem. Sakura buried her head in her hand. _What's wrong with me? Stop looking at him._

"Do I have something on my face, Kinomoto-san?" asked Syaoran, not looking up from his book.

"Kino—who?" Sakura gawked at Syaoran.

The corner of Syaoran's mouth slipped into a faint smile. "It's sort of rude for two strangers to address each other so familiarly, don't you think, _Kinomoto-san_?

"N-No!" Sakura said. "I mean, yes!"

"I'm just trying to be polite here," said Syaoran.

She scowled even more and muttered, "And yes, you do have something on your face, _Li-kun_."

Syaoran set his book down and glanced at her. "Where?"

"Umm… There!" said Sakura, pointing to an imaginary spot on Syaoran's left cheek.

Syaoran reached over to her bag's front pocket

"W-what are you doing rummaging through someone else's bag?" demanded Sakura. "That's rude, considering we're _strangers._"

He proceeded to take out a little pink hand-mirror from her bag and examine his reflection in the mirror. He looked up at her with a scowl. "Liar. There's nothing on my face."

"Probably just wanted an excuse to look at the mirror, coming from the vain person who wanted a mirror for his birthday," muttered Sakura under her breath. Ironically, that specific pocket mirror had been a present from Syaoran. Why did she even carry it around? Because it was useful.

Syaoran just sighed and shook his head in exasperation, as if he was above even arguing back to her. He nonchalantly slipped the mirror back into the front pocket of her bag and resumed reading. Blood rushed to Sakura's ears because she was infuriated that Syaoran knew exactly where she kept her mirror in her bag and that he knew exactly the words and actions that irritated her the most. To keep from losing her temper, she buried her head in her book and began reading. Alas for her short attention span. The numbers in her notebook swirled in front of her eyes. Slowly, her lids grew heavy.

"_Li Syaoran!" she shouted, her long golden-brown hair swishing behind her as she burst into the boy's locker room at school. _

_Syaoran, still in his red and black Seijou Junior High soccer uniform, a towel slung over his shoulder, took a swig of water from his bottle. As he looked up at her, he spewed out the water in his mouth and the corner of his lips twitched. "You honestly didn't come to school like that?" _

"_Yes, I did," she exclaimed, staring at her reflection in the locker room mirror. Last night, they had been playing a game of trump in Syaoran's living room, and when she fell asleep, Syaoran must have drawn on her face with a black marker cat's whiskers and a black-eye._

_And Syaoran groaned, smacking his palm to his forehead. "Did you not look at the mirror before walking out the door this morning? _

"_I was late," she mumbled, rubbing her face with her hand, remarkably like a little tabby cat. "I _thought_ people were staring at me in the streets. And then, I bumped into Terada-sensei and he said, 'Kinomoto-san, did you wash your face this morning?' And Naoko-chan and Chiharu-chan pointed at me and just laughed. I had no idea what they were laughing at until Tomoyo-chan lent me her hand mirror. It was the most humiliating experience in my life—it's all your fault." _

"_God, don't most girls carry around a pocket mirror? Actually, most civilized people wash their face in the morning," said Syaoran, not knowing whether to laugh or feel remorseful._

"_I told you. I slept through my alarm." Her bottom lip was pouted. "Stop laughing—I hate you."_

"_It doesn't look half bad," Syaoran remarked, admiring his handiwork and gently pinching the tip of her nose. "Quite an improvement from the original canvas, I say." _

"_Don't draw on other people's face while they're sleeping!" _

"_It was Wolfie-chan's idea, not mine," said Syaoran with a shrug. And Sakura had looked so cute while she was sleeping, sprawled over the living room floor. _

"_Don't blame a harmless puppy!" _

"_Now, come here," said Syaoran taking out his handkerchief and wetting it in the sink. His teammates had already headed off to class, and they were the only ones left in the locker room. He seated Sakura on the bench and gently wiped off Sakura's face with the wet cloth. "Wolfie-chan said to use the permanent marker but thank goodness I didn't." He swiped off the last whisker off her cheek. Her eyes were closed and her long brown lashes fluttered. _

"_All this fuss because I had early morning soccer practice and didn't wake you up and tell you to wash your face," said Syaoran, shaking his head. "What will you do without me?"_

_What will you do without me? _Sakura head banged on her desk with a thud. With a start, she opened her eyes. She blinked and found she was in the Tomoeda public library, not the Seijou Junior High locker room. How long had she dozed off? She had been dreaming. She groaned silently. Did Syaoran catch her napping? She was afraid to look. He would have laughed at her if he had noticed, right? Syaoran was so quiet that Sakura had to peak over to see if he was still there. She peered over the edge of her textbook, through the curtain of her short bangs.

He looked up and caught her eye. Did his eyes twinkle in bemusement?

"I was not—" she was about to protest.

He pushed his textbook over. "This kanji, how do you pronounce it?"

Sakura squinted her eyes over the character and said, "Well, you see, it's, umm… Let's see, how should I put it…"

"If you don't know it, just say it," said Syaoran with an almost-smile.

Sakura pouted. "That's a difficult book. What sort of class is that?"

"Honors Japanese Classical Literature," replied Syaoran.

Sakura gaped. "Eitoukou offers really difficult classes, it seems."

"Yeah, it's sort of hard. I'm still having trouble with ancient courtly Japanese when I've barely learned modern-day usage," said Syaoran. "But knowing a lot of Chinese characters helps in understanding the meaning. I just have some difficulty with the pronunciation." He leaned back in his chair and glanced over at Sakura's notebook. "Go ahead. Ask me the question. You've been hovering over that equation for the past thirty minutes."

"Umm…" Wait, had Syaoran been watching her? So he had noticed she had dozed off for the past half hour! Sakura bashfully pointed to a math problem. "Can you explain to me how you find the limit of this equation?"

"Sure. Let's see there… You set up the equation right. But here, you can use L'Hopital's rule to evaluate limits involving derivatives of indeterminable forms."

"Hoe, what's this Lopitaru?" asked Sakura.

Syaoran frowned in consternation. "Were you sleeping in class again?"

"Maybe…"

With a long sigh, Syaoran rolled his sleeves up and took out a fresh sheet of paper. "To derive this function, you have to…"

Sakura smiled slightly as she listened to the lull of Syaoran's voice. He always was so serious when explaining math equations to her. And he always got a little excited when he really got into his studies because unlike her, he genuinely enjoyed learning.

Their knees brushed, and Sakura slightly jumped in her seat. But he didn't even seem to notice their legs were touching, because he was so sincere in his explanation.

"So, to find the limit of _x_ to infinity of this function… Hey, are you listening?"

"Hoe?"

"I said, do you understand now?" Syaoran repeated with a scowl.

"Can you explain one more time please?" said Sakura.

"Well then, before we continue, I recommend you look in the mirror," Syaoran said, not looking up at Sakura for fear he would snicker. "It's sort of distracting, you see."

Panicked, Sakura fumbled in her bag for the little pink hand mirror. She let out a squeak of dismay as she stared into the mirror. A neat row of mathematic formulas had been imprinted onto her cheek from her notebook from her nap earlier. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she wailed.

"Says the person who said we should be strangers from now on," muttered Syaoran.

"Umm…" A slight grimace came over Sakura's face, which Syaoran picked on immediately.

Syaoran, handed Sakura a blue handkerchief. "It's like during World War I. On Christmas Eve, the British and German troops declared a ceasefire for that one holy day. After declaring truce in the trenches, both sides even called out Christmas greetings and sang carols together. And in that action, everybody realized how the other side was human as well."

Wiping her cheek absentmindedly with the handkerchief, unbeknownst to herself, a nostalgic smile appeared on Sakura's face as she remarked, "Syaoran knows so many useless facts." That was a characteristic that he shared with Eron. She had never realized before why she had liked that serious, studious side of Eron so much.

Syaoran scowled further. "Well, from a _stranger_ to a _stranger_, I have to say, if you don't want to fail the exam tomorrow, you better focus, Kinomoto-san."

She didn't realize how much it would hurt to actually be addressed in this strictly formal way—she even preferred "_omae_" to this. Sakura sighed—she had no energy to even argue against Syaoran; actually it felt good to squabble with him rather than ignore his existence completely.

Until nightfall, the two studied diligently. All awkwardness was set aside, and Sakura did not hesitate to ask Syaoran questions when she was stumped—that was how she had made it through junior high mathematics and it was a proven method that worked. In return, she thought she helped Syaoran out with organizing his notes and coming up with essay answer ideas.

Watching the sun set outside, Syaoran groaned, reviewing his exam schedule. "Terada-sensei is out to get us or something—he's turned into quite an ogre-teacher."

"Wait, Terada-sensei, as in _our_ Terada-sensei?" Sakura's jaw dropped. "He is teaching at Eitoukou High?"

"What—oh you didn't know. Yeah, he's my homeroom teacher," replied Syaoran. "Fourth year of having him as homeroom teacher. Funny, huh?"

"I can't believe it. He's been so near all this time," murmured Sakura.

"What are you talking about?"

"I have to tell Rika-chan this," said Sakura, suddenly bolting up.

"Eh. Sasaki-san?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"You see, actually, Rika-chan and Terada-sensei were sort of in a... relationship," said Sakura. "And the school found out about it. So, he left the school in order to protect Rika-chan and cut off all ties with her. She hasn't heard from him in months. But he's been near by all this time."

"When did all this happen?" Syaoran said.

"After you… left," Sakura said. "Just before graduation."

"I see. I did hear some rumors about the student-teacher scandal from classmates at Eitoukou."

"Is it a sin for two people to be in love?" demanded Sakura.

"And Sasaki-san… She still loves him?" Syaoran asked. "Even though he completely cut off all ties with her?"

Sakura turned and gazed into Syaoran's eyes. "Does a heart stop loving just because it is told to?"

Syaoran stared at the desk. "Well, what can you do? Even if they meet, even if they talk it out, he's still a teacher and she's a student. They can't be together."

"Why not?" demanded Sakura. "Onii-chan dated Mizuki-sensei."

"She was a student teacher and a bit eccentric on top of that. And in the end, she left as well," replied Syaoran. "Terada-sensei is an adult. Don't you think he would have put a lot of thought into his decision? He wanted to protect Sasaki-san."

Sakura's lower lips trembled. "Why is it so hard for two people to love? Shouldn't it be enough to find a person you really love and have the feeling reciprocated? Why then is it so difficult?"

"I wonder as well," said Syaoran. "Well then, what is it you want me to find out from Terada-sensei?"

And Sakura smiled for the first time that day. "How did you know?"

"I know that dogged determination behind your eyes. You're up to no good," said Syaoran with a long sigh.

"Out of all my friends, Rika-chan has the purest heart and is one of the kindest, most mature people I have ever met. If there is anything I can do to support her, I would," said Sakura. "Whether or not you want to help me out."

"I'm really not into meddling with other people's business, but I am afraid you will just cause problems if I do not cooperate. What do you want me to do?"

******

Even more so than Seijou students, Eitoukou students were hostile and stressed during exam period, perhaps because they were an elite private school with students aspiring to go to not just any university but the top universities of Japan. The curriculum was ridden with honors classes and foreign language classes, all directed towards a "global era." For the first time, Syaoran was surrounded by people who seemed to believe that getting a high grade was the single most important objective in life. How simple life would be if it were all about grades.

After school ended, Syaoran lingered in front of the teacher's office the next day. He cleared his throat.

Tereda Yoshiyuki looked up. "Oh, it's you Li-kun. Did you have an exam question for me?"

"No…" Syaoran did not know where to start—he was the worst person for this task.

"Do you like it here at Eitoukou?" he asked.

"It's all right," replied Syaoran stiffly.

"It's a good school. Because of your international background, the courses here might in fact offer you a better range than Seijou. Have you adjusted here well? It's difficult transferring in the middle of the semester, isn't it? Though you must be used to moving by now," said Terada-sensei.

"Ah, well, yes." Syaoran shifted his weight between his feet, wishing he was anywhere else.

"I'm a little concerned about your sliding class rank. You've always done so well in school. Do you have any worries or problems at home?" asked Terada-sensei. "You've missed a large number of classes this semester, granted your guardian has called in each time… You arm is feeling better, isn't it?"

Syaoran sighed. Leave it to a teacher to turn the conversation on him.

"I really don't know what your family circumstance is," said Terada-sensei. "But if you need somebody to talk to, I am your teacher. Fourth year being your homeroom teacher, now that I think of it. That's quite a bond, isn't it? So, please feel free to come to me with your worries."

"Umm…" Syaoran's ears turned red. This was really not his forte. "Do you have any plans for Christmas?"

Terada looked at the boy mildly amused. "Not particularly."

"Really?" Syaoran said robotically. "I'm surprised. Do you not have a special person or somebody to spend the holidays with, Sensei?"

"I'm sorry, but I really don't think my private life is something I would like to share with my students," said Terada-sensei with a puzzled look. _It's the first time I had a male student this interested in me… and out of all people, lone wolf Li Syaoran._ "Anyhow, with all my troublemaking students, I don't have time for a relationship."

Syaoran looked greatly relieved. Then, he recalled the second part of his repertoire and recited stiltedly, "Ah, I heard Kinomoto-san and Sasaki-san is doing some Christmas shopping on the Eve at the Tomoeda Plaza at noon. Poor Sasaki-san. I heard her family is moving to America soon, and we might never see her again. That is very sad news."

"Ah, you're still in touch with Kinomoto-san?" said Terada-sensei. "That's good to hear. You two were such good friends. I remember you used to get in trouble all the time for whispering to each other in class." He had a nostalgic smile, recalling his time at Seijou.

And Syaoran let out a long sigh. He had tried his best.

********

When Syaoran got back home that afternoon, he was peeved to find Erika lounging on his bed, eating imported golden-brown Chinese mooncakes arranged on a tray and leaving a trail of crumbs on his sheets. "You're here often," Syaoran remarked crossly. "What are you doing in my room?"

"The rest of the house is scary—and Wei-san said I could make myself at home until someone came back." Erika licked her fingers. "These are delicious."

"You've been gaining weight lately, haven't you?" said Syaoran, tossing his school bag on the floor next to his desk.

Erika let out a screech of indignation. "Don't you know that's one of the cardinal rules of what you're not supposed to say to a girl? No wonder you still don't have a girlfriend!"

Syaoran shrugged. "So, what brings you here today?"

"Leiyun invited me over for dinner."

"I don't know what you're up to, but I advise what ever you're doing is not really going to please the Dark Ones very much. I thought they hate the Li's?" Syaoran said.

"What do you know about the Dark Ones, anyway?" Erika demanded.

"That they hate the Li's," replied Syaoran with a shrug. "I'm not sure what you're plotting with Leiyun, but I'm not sure that's the best idea, you know."

"Anyhow, Leiyun-san is very handsome and very gentlemanly—unlike you," said Erika. "But something about him feels like he has a few screws loose."

"Coming from you, that's quite a statement," Syaoran remarked with a dry chuckle.

"Seems like that's what the Li Clan does to you," Erika said. "You and Jinyu too—you all have a maniac look to your eyes. And of course, Doctor Jingmei seems like she was a whacko from the beginning."

"If you've realized we all have a few screws loose, then why do you still liaise with us?"

Erika laughed. "Haven't you realized I'm the biggest nutcase of all? I'm the Dark One for crying out loud. And yet nobody takes me seriously. They never did. It's only Eron that has been feared. And Eron's turned into a whole big joke ever since he started Sakura. He's forgotten all common sense."

Syaoran watched tears flow down Erika's cheek as she bit into another mooncake. He poured her a cup of water when she began to choke on the delicacy.

"Don't look at me as if _I'm_ crazy. You've never been dumped right before Christmas, have you?" demanded Erika reproachfully, blowing her nose into Syaoran's sheet. "I don't have anyone to rely on anymore. Not onii-chan, not the dark forces, not Mike-san. Nobody stays by my side."

"Maybe that's because you don't value people who do choose to stay by your side," said Syaoran.

"What do you know?" said Erika. "I've never really had any friends. Eron was always the popular one—he had lots of friends at the orphanage. Well, that is he would have, if he wasn't always having to look after me. It's the same here. Everyone loves Eron. He's the good twin. I'm the mean one, the catty one."

"I never thought that bothered you," Syaoran remarked.

"What, that nobody likes me?" Erika frowned. "It doesn't bother me. I don't care what other people think or say about me."

"Then, Erika, what are you so afraid of?" asked Syaoran softly.

"Of being alone," replied Erika. "Of being left alone, without anybody by my side."

"I don't have a high opinion of Eron, as you probably know. But I doubt he will ever abandon you," said Syaoran.

"Sakura's the most person in his life now," Erika stated flatly. "It makes me feel sick in the stomach. How could he betray our pact?"

"I don't think Eron has forgotten it," said Syaoran with a far off look in his eyes. "You should have more faith in him, don't you think?"

Erika crammed the last mooncake into her mouth before glaring up at Syaoran. "Stop being so condescending. You're the last person I need to hear advice from. It's not like you've gotten anything going right in your life. Don't you know that Sakura's finally made the Star Alliance. _Without you_. You never thought that she would pull together and draw up an Alliance that you weren't a part of, did you?"

"I knew she would be able to do it," said Syaoran with a sad smile.

"Ugh, I'm so sick of your martyrdom," said Erika. "My turncoat brother swore his allegiance to _her_. Don't you realize he took _your_ spot?"

******

Because Kai slept less hours than the average person, when he slept, he usually slept like a rock, without dreaming, without stirring. But every so often, he would have a nightmare that he was running and running until he was cornered against a wall. Policemen stared at him, rifles pointed towards him. He had nowhere to run. There would be a shot and an excruciating pain would erupt from his chest. And he would let out a silent scream, clutching his wound. _I don't want to die yet… I cannot die yet. I have things yet I have to accomplish, a promise I have to keep. I don't want to die!_

Kai woke up and flashed out a pocket blade. A cold metal was pressed against his skull, and he saw a pair of gleaming red eyes in the dark. He said in a staid voice, "It's a little rude to attack someone while he is sleeping, won't you say?" The gun barrel pressed against head more forcefully.

"Drop the knife," said a quiet deep voice.

Kai dropped his knife and looked up at the Black Dragon. "If you want to kill me, please do it cleanly and quickly, right through the head so that I don't feel any pain. I don't like pain, you see."

"Follow me."

Most ordinary people who have been frightened out of their minds to be cornered by the Black Dragon. But Kai was not most people—he was Kaitou Magician. He threw a black leather jacket over his black sleeveless shirt and jeans but did not bother to arm himself. While he was a skilled fighter, there was no way he would win against Li Jinyu, head of the Hong Kong triads.

There was a car waiting outside, and Kai went in without protest. Jinyu got in the seat next to him.

"The Black Dragon. You are the mostly deadly assassin in Hong Kong. It doesn't make sense to me that you would miss a shot at point range." Kai glanced at the silent Jinyu. "Which makes me believe you missed Kinomoto Fujishinto on purpose."

Jinyu's slanted amber-red flickered over to Kai for a brief moment.

"Why did you leave me your pistol?" asked Kai.

"What will you do with it?"

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"You can keep it or return it," replied Jinyu. "What you choose to do with it if you keep it is your choice."

"Why didn't you shoot him then?"

"He didn't want to die yet," replied Jinyu.

"Since when did the Black Dragon care about the wishes of his victims?"

"One human life is insignificant in the greater course of nature."

"But that insignificant person can be someone's father, someone's brother, someone's husband."

"People die every day," said Jinyu. "Just because one more person dies or not doesn't change anything."

Kai realized that Li Jinyu was a person who did not fight or kill based on his personal emotions. He did not believe in justice or punishment, wrath or vengeance. He simply did not believe in the worth of human life at all. And such a person did not believe in his own self worth either.

And he asked again, "If one person's life does not make a difference on this earth, why did you not shoot him?"

Jinyu met Kai's eyes. "Because I didn't feel like it."

The Li Estate looked like an austere gothic marble structure from the outside. Inside, it looked like time had stopped back in the 19th century. There were those large, luxurious mansions that seemed very unwelcoming and foreboding, less like a home and more like an antiquated structure that endured and endured even as the landscape of the outside world changed, as it was decaying from inside out. In other words, the house was exactly like the Li Clan. The basement of the mansion was creepy even by Kai's standards. The tapestries were poor taste, as was the yellowed skull on the table, and some of the alchemic circles on the walls looked like they were written in blood. He shuddered.

On an oak-carved armchair at the head of the back chamber sat Li Leiyun, his silver hair glowing in the dimly lit lantern light. "Welcome, Mizuki Kai-san," said Leiyun.

"Welcome my butt. You could have the decency to extend an invitation at a normal time," grumbled Kai.

Leiyun laughed. "My apologies. I heard you were a regular night owl and thought this was the appropriate time to call. It was short thinking on my part."

"Well, what do you want?" demanded Kai. "I'm a busy person, you know, without some creepy mafia dude sneaking in my bedroom in the middle of the night. You could have the common sense to at least send a sexy female assassin or something."

"Mizuki-san, you are a very amusing person," said Leiyun. "But I remember I told you before that it'll be a better choice to make allies with the Li Clan rather than enemies."

"I'm sorry, but I have no intention of joining forces with anybody," replied Kai. "I have always worked alone, and I want to continue that tradition."

"I've always admired your independent spirit," said Leiyun. "But you do forget that the Li Clan holds several things that are quite precious to you."

Leiyun stretched out a hand and suddenly, an image flashed before Kai's eyes of Kara in chains, blood trickling from her mouth. "Mikai…" she whispered, phantom hands reaching out for him.

Kai blinked away the image and replied staidly, "Kara's strong. She's not the type of person you can hold against your will. If she didn't want to be here, then she would have fled a long time ago."

And Leiyun smiled dryly, if not a bit reluctantly. "Kara was right. You do know her too well."

"Besides, you won't harm your only Seer," Kai added.

"True. It's a pity. Though I find you an amusing, dexterous individual, I'm afraid you've made a fool out of the Great Elders one too many times, first with stealing the Five Force Sword, making us cooperate with you to treat your injuries and then taking off without returning the Sapphire Ring to us. Not to mention kidnapping one of our very own." Leiyun paused. "You really do not leave us much option. You either comply with us, or we destroy you and everything that is precious to you."

"Ah, so this is the infamous Li Clan-style blackmail technique," said Kai with a short, cynical laughter. "Believe me, I've been played by you wretched Li's long enough."

"You forget your precious girlfriend is also a Li," Leiyun continued. "She will always be bound to the Clan."

"It's strange. I've always been told you are one of the more decent ones," said Kai. "But I suppose that's what happens when you're trapped up for years in abandonment. You go a little crazy. I can sympathize with that."

Leiyun drew his sword and pointed it at Kai's neck. "Meilin has been walking a dangerous path ever since she left Hong Kong, you know."

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind filled the room which quickly accelerated to the velocity of a hurricane. Papers and pens and small objects swept up into the air. Leiyun gripped his chair to prevent being swept up with everything else when his armchair began to shift as well. And then, everything came to a standstill and all the objects clattered to the ground. And Kai stood in the epicenter of the clutter, looking straight into Leiyun's eyes.

"I've sealed away most of my magical powers because I did not want it to become a crutch. But don't think because I don't use it doesn't mean that I don't have it. Don't forget, I am the only descendent of the Great Five that was a direct disciple of a Great One. I swore six years ago that I will never have to bend down to another human being. And that meant learning how to protect those I care for."

Leiyun clapped lazily. "What an inspirational speech, Kaitou Magician-kun."

"What is it you want, Li Leiyun?" demanded Kai, ignoring the dripping sarcasm. "I don't see you as a clone of those regimented, conservative Elders of your Clan, nor a mere thoughtless puppet of the Clan like that Jinyu. You must have some higher aspirations."

Leiyun had regained composure and was smiling, arms folded in front of him as if he was highly amused by Kai's words.

"I fancy you are trying to replicate the alliance of Five, but I doubt you will find yourself anyone to fill the Mizuki slot," said Kai, testing his luck.

"Don't worry. We already have one," said Leiyun. "We just wanted you because we thought a thief would add a nice touch to a group consisting of a betrayer, an assassin, a daughter of a criminal and a demon-possessed soul." He laughed out loud.

******

Despite his foolhardy words in front of Leiyun, Kai sighed in relief as he left the Li Mansion, unscathed. There was something quite uncanny about Leiyun that he could never quite place. _He smells cold, like ice. _

It was the second close call he had escaped from that month. Mizuki Kai closed his eyes, recollecting an odd conversation he earlier that month, the day he had encountered Sakura at the Kinomoto estate.

_The security alarms had been ringing, and there had been nowhere to run. He decided last-minute to hide in Kinomoto Fujishinto's bedchambers. There, to his surprise, he found himself facing the older man. His first instinct had been to run, but strangely enough, Fujishinto did not raise his voice nor call the guards. Instead, he had looked him in the eye and asked, "You're Tanaka Keisuke's son, aren't you?" _

_Kai flinched as he stared up at the older man. _

"_I knew Keisuke-kun since he was a young boy," the older man said. "His father, Tanaka Eisuke, was a good friend of mine."_

"_And you order the son of your good friend to be disposed of?"_

_Kinomoto Fujishinto stared at Kai. "It was never meant to turn out that way. Back then, during the recession, the Hoshi Group was in a major pinch. We had financial troubles that if they were revealed to the shareholders would have brought about the ruin of the entire corporation. Then what would happen to the thousands of workers in all our subsidiary firms and their families? I do not run this company alone. There are tens of thousand of families and livelihoods at stake. But the Li Group proposed to help us out if we comply with their wishes."_

_It was nothing that Kai had not already surmised. The Li Clan liaised with the Hoshi Group to get the Mirror of Truth; in return, the Hoshi Group received financial backing. "So, my father's life was the sacrifice for all your necks?"_

"_As you might have guessed, the Li Group wanted a certain item called the Mirror of Truth, which you may be familiar with. That was easy enough. We decided to bring Tanaka Keisuke-san's company, a subsidiary body of the Hoshi Group, to bankruptcy and take control over his assets. Of course, I would have restored everything to him over due course of time, once the Hoshi Enterprise was secure again. We sent him off on the business trip to Hong Kong to get rid of him while we proceeded with seizing his assets in Japan. Unfortunately, Keisuke-san found out about our plans. He was foolish and instead of coming to me went straight to challenge the Li Clan. And we never saw him again."_

_Kai was trembling. "And you think that will mitigate your crimes? The fact that you turned a blind eye to one man's disappearance and the ruin of his family and continued living your own comfortable life?"_

"_You may think what you want to," said Fujishinto. "But I am genuinely sorry for what happened to Keisuke. I was fond of him—granted he wasn't the brightest businessman, more a dreamer than a tactician, he was an honest, hardworking man. Back then, I too was ignorant and did not know who I was meddling with when I joined hands with the Li Group and till this day, I regret it."_

"_Is that why you took the Mirror of Truth for yourself?" _

"_While we do not know the exact reason why, obviously the Mirror of Truth was very valuable, so as long as we held it, it would prove a good bargaining tool with the Li Clan," replied Fujishinto. _

"_When did you figure out I was Kaitou Magician?" Kai asked in a chill voice. _

_  
"Ever since you stole the Mirror of Truth," replied Kinomoto Fujishinto. "I thought, ah, it was about time that Tanaka Keisuke's son is old enough to make show his face again. And I was definitely sure when you stole Shing-san's painting, the Thief of the Night, that you were Tanaka Mikai, our crafty Thief of the Night."_

_Kai stopped mid-track. It felt repulsive to hear his name called out loud by this wretched man he loathed with all his heart. _

"_Whether you recall it or not, I used to hold you on my lap, and you used to call me 'ojii-san.' You were a bright boy. You reminded me a little bit of my son. Not Fujishika. The one who betrayed me, and the child that I had invested all my hopes in, only to be slapped in the face," said Fujishinto. "I am an old man. Maybe it's about time my life is ended."_

"_Why are you telling this? Do you feel guilt? Do you want forgiveness?" Kai laughed shortly. "You probably never lost sleep over signing those papers which basically sentenced my father to financial destitute, my family to complete ruin. My mother went mad, my sister became virtually an orphan overnight. And do you at this day feel any remorse?" _

"_No, I don't," replied Fujishinto with a long sigh. "It is not my style to regret the past, because those actions are choices I have already made and cannot undo. It is perhaps that attitude which has brought me this far. But my luck seems to have run out. The Li Clan wants me dead, it seems." _

_Kai watched the older man silently, gauging what the man wanted. _

"_I know what you want. I will give it to you in exchange for something."_

"_What do you need?" asked Kai._

"_When the Li Clan tries to kill me, you have to be there and create a distraction with your abilities as Kaitou Magician," said Fujishinto. "Who knows. Perhaps you will even get what you really want. But I have a daughter that hasn't started school yet. I want to live long enough for her to remember my face."_

"_If they really are after your life, don't you want justice to be brought about?" demanded Kai. "Why don't you go to the officials?"_

"_No, I cannot let the police find out about the connection between the Hoshi Enterprise and the Li Group—you know their ties with the Hong Kong Triads. We can't let the public know about how we used dirty money, money from the mafia, money from the red-light district to save the corporation. I cannot tarnish the integrity of my corporation."_

"_Ah, is that the pride of the chairman, the face he has to keep up to his employees?" murmured Kai. He looked at Kinomoto Fujishinto in the eye. "So if I agree, you will agree to my terms?"_

******

After school the next day, Erika was feeling glum that had just bombed her literature exam. At least she had managed to copy most of her deskmate's history answers. She had to stifle a chuckle as she walked up the steps to the front door of the Li estate. Thanks to Wei's enthusiasm, the austere Li Mansion had been decorated with tinsel and Christmas lights much to Kara's chagrin.

"Horrid, just horrid," Kara said, shaking her golden head at the neon red and green lights on the windowsills. She too had bombed all her exams. Walking indoors, she glared at the Christmas tree, exploding with candies and metallic ornaments and shuddered.

Erika swiped a candy cane off the tree and began munching on it—so much for dieting, so much for her fear of the dentist.

Li Jinyu seemed a little baffled at the function of the green leaves hanging above the doorway. With his black cheongsam and his glum ambiance, he quite looked out of place amidst all the decorations.

"It's a mistletoe," said Erika, smug to know something that the Mafia King didn't.

Meanwhile, Leiyun sat on the sofa, reading a card.

"Love letter?" asked Kara, tossing her sky-blue blazer on the couch. Wei followed after her and hung up the jacket.

"What an interesting girl," remarked Leiyun, examining the white card. "I was all excited thinking Sakura-chan sent me a Christmas card. It seems like she sent a challenge letter for a Christmas present instead."

Kara grabbed the letter and read it out loud:

_Dear Li-san, _

_I, Kinomoto Sakura, rightful Mistress of the Sakura Cards, challenge you to a duel. Winner of the duel, judged by Yue, Guardian of the Moon, will rightfully become Master of the Cards._

_You may set the location and time. _

_Sincerely,_

_Kinomoto Sakura _

"Who the heck helped her draft this letter?" said Kara, disdainfully holding up the letter with her thumb and forefinger. A fancy seal of a star mandala was imprinted in red wax next to her name. "It's so eloquent. Not her style at all." She envisioned a tacky pink homemade card with a childish handwriting.

"Sounds completely like my brother's style of rhetoric, and his calligraphy on top of it, except for the signature—that's hers," said Erika. When did Eron turn into Sakura's private secretary? "What was he thinking?"

"Eron's such a talented guy. How did _you_ turn out so dumb?" remarked Kara, examining her carefully manicured nails.

"Excuse me?" Erika glared at Kara. "I'm not the one who repeated two grades."

"I still think we picked the wrong twin," said Kara to Leiyun, ignoring Erika.

"Well, we didn't have much of a choice, did we," said Leiyun with a shrug. "Can't fight the natural course of the power of love."

And Erika shot a poisonous glare at Leiyun, who laughed.

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Erika. "Are you really going to fight Sakura-chan?"

"What good is she for without her Cards, anyway?" remarked Kara. "Is it necessary to even fight her when you already have the Cards?"

"True; the Cards are already in our possession," said Leiyun, watching his cousin out of the corner of his eyes. "But this way, we can officially become the Masters of the Clow by contract." _Even after you so carefully arranged a way to steal the Cards without harming the Mistress, it eventually would have had to come down to this, Syaoran._

"She's not worth your time though, Lei," said Kara, playing with her cross earrings. "She's so outmatched, it's kind of sad.

Erika looked up. "You'll be surprised. She's stronger than you think."

"Do you think so, Erika-chan?" said Kara with a lazy smile. "I think it's sort of silly that she decided upon a duel as her form of challenge. Her magic without the Cards is clearly not combative. And she has such powerful allies, your brother and Eriol included, that a one-on-one fight is only to her disadvantage."

"Someone go upstairs and bring Syaoran," said Leiyun. He glanced over at Erika. "You go."

Erika stood up, hands on hips. "Nobody tells me what to do."

"Pardon me, Erika," said Leiyun with a smile. "I just thought you enjoyed my cousin's company and perhaps wanted time with him."

"Humph." Erika stood up and walked up to the second floor. She entered Syaoran's room without knocking. "Leiyun wants to see you."

She found Syaoran sitting at his desk, solving through physics problems mechanically. "Are you actually studying for exams?"

"Aren't _you_?" asked Syaoran, not looking up from his problem set. "You guys are in the middle of exam week over at Seijou if I'm not mistaken?"

"I would think with everything going on in your life that school is the least of your concerns," said Erika. "Do you know Sakura sent a duel challenge to Leiyun?"

Syaoran dropped his pencil. "She did what?"

"Idiotic, isn't it," said Erika.

"And Eron let her do something like that?"

"Don't ask me. It's not my idea," said Erika.

Syaoran shut his book and hurried down the stairs to the basement chamber. Only Leiyun was waiting for him. Kara and Jinyu were nowhere in sight. Erika had taken off for home with the guilty conscience that the chemistry and algebra exams were tomorrow.

"Syaoran, it is time for your final task," said Leiyun, arms folded in front of him.

"What will that be?" asked Syaoran dully.

"You might have heard that our delightful Card Mistress has sent us a challenge letter for a duel," said Leiyun, throwing Syaoran the letter.

Syaoran glanced at it.

"The Clan has decided that it should be your final task in order to be reinstated as the Chosen One. Defeat the Card Mistress and become the Master of the Clow," said Leiyun.

"What?" Syaoran frowned, staring at the letter. "This is addressed to you, Leiyun. She is challenging you."

"No, it's addressed, 'Li-san,' " replied Leiyun. "She did not specify in the letter which Li she is challenging."

"But she clearly means you," said Syaoran. "Besides, didn't you want to become the Master of the Clow?"

"The Clan has decided it is more logical for you, as the Chosen One, to be the Master of the Clow, just like they originally intended," said Leiyun.

"I don't have magic; the Cards will be useless to me," Syaoran repeated.

"What part of the Elders' command did you not understand?" Leiyun said pointedly. "Do not feign innocence because you knew it would eventually come down to this when you agreed to come on this mission."

Syaoran crumpled the letter in his hands. "What if I refuse?"

"Syaoran, my dear Syaoran. Why do you insist on making things more difficult for yourself? Leiyun said. "I'm not your enemy. I'm on your side. But if you want to make things work, you have to cooperate with me."

"Leiyun-ge-ge. I came to Japan under the condition that I would be completely under your orders," said Syaoran. "I was ready to do everything the Clan asked. I was ready to give up my pride, my identity, my self-will. But there are things that I will do and things I cannot do. I cannot agree to what the Clan asks of me this time."

"Don't be foolish," said Leiyun. "I think you know you have no choice in the matter. You accepted that when you chose to come as a part of the Li Delegation in Japan."

"I do have a choice," said Syaoran. "I will do almost anything the Clan will ask of me. That's been engrained in me since birth. But this one thing, I refuse."

"I expected you might throw a fuss," said Leiyun with a shrug. "Defeat me. Prove yourself stronger than me. Then you can maybe talk about having a right to freedom. But until you are stronger than me, you are but a puppet of the Clan and must submit to my command." He tossed a sword at Syaoran and it landed in front of his feet with a clatter.

Syaoran picked up his sword with his left hand. When he was little, he and Leiyun had engaged in numerous sparring matches. Leiyun had been assigned as his first teacher in swords not only because he was good, but because he was the best in the Clan, aside from the Great Elder. Till date, he had never beaten Leiyun in a sword match. He had never faced Leiyun for a real match, either. He could not raise his sword against Leiyun.

"Try beating me. I won't use magic. Let's have a man to man fight."

"I don't want to fight you," said Syaoran.

"What, you're scared?" Leiyun said, ice blue eyes gleaming menacingly.

Gritting his teeth, Syaoran lunged forward at Leiyun, blade drawn.

Leiyun carelessly thwarted the attack with the sheath of his sword. "You've gotten weak, Li Syaoran. You were a stronger opponent at age nine. What happened to your fighting spirit?"

When Syaoran struck again in a wide diagonal stroke, Leiyun ducked away without flitting an eye.

"You're not going to be able to beat me with just your left arm. Come on, use your full force. What, do you still think you need to pretend your right arm is hurt? Jingmei told me that your arm has been all right for a while now thanks to the Card Mistress. Oh, you thought at least Jingmei was by your side?" Leiyun let out a short laughter. "Foolish boy. When will you learn? Each person was brought here for a reason. Her job is report back to the Council, not be your personal nurse. Same as how you came to Japan as a demoted Chosen One, not to be your Card Mistress' ally once again."

Syaoran shifted his sword to his right hand, gladly, and lunged forward and Leiyun warded off his punch with one hand. Stepping back, Syaoran spun up with a side kick, which Leiyun countered with his unsheathed sword. Syaoran unsheathed his sword and then leapt forward. Leiyun blocked with his sword sheath and then met Syaoran's blade with the Five Force Sword. There was a clang of metal. Syaoran felt a dull throb in his right arm again. The Five Force Sword, his father's sword. He had never had to fight against it before. But it had been entrusted to Leiyun now. It was no longer his sword—it wouldn't be unless he was reinstated as the Chosen One.

With lark-like grace, Leiyun slammed down his sword into the floor and pinned Syaoran to the floor, his left hand holding Syaoran's collar. He smirked "You're still weak. You will never beat me in your current state. So what if you lost your magic? Is this the best martial skills you have? Were you not trained to become the Chosen One, the strongest warrior of the Li Clan? I didn't use a bit of magic on you, and this is the best fight you can put up against me? I'm disappointed in you, Li Syaoran. You cannot even stand in the footsteps of your father's shadow."

"Shut up," said Syaoran through gritted teeth.

"What did you say?"

"I said shut up!" repeated Syaoran, swerving out his legs and kicking Leiyun away.

"This is what happens to you when you are stuck supporting some weakling peace-loving Card Mistress. You get weak and pathetic," Leiyun sneered, lithely leaping backwards.

"Leiyun, what made you change so much?" asked Syaoran. "You, out of anybody, probably would have valued the ideals that Sakura holds, the vision that she has."

"Change? I didn't change. I'm still the same person," said Leiyun.

"Maybe I just didn't know you then," said Syaoran. "The Leiyun I knew would never follow such ridiculous orders from the Clan."

"You're right. You just didn't know me." Leiyun laughed out loud. "My father didn't come rescue me. The Great Elder didn't come to rescue me either. No one from the Li Clan came to save me at all. Why should my loyalty lie with the Clan?"

That dark, haunted look that came over Leiyun's face every so often, a look that he never had in the olden days, was there again. Syaoran frowned. "What are you talking about? Aren't you following the Clan's orders? What is it that you want?"

"Your father, the greatest Chosen One since the Great One, died alone. Li Ryuuren, the Blue Dragon as they called him, died all alone before he was even thirty. What did his great talent, his honorary titles and his great achievements amount to then? He was just a defeated man, without a person by his side at his final hour. I wonder what he was thinking, what he felt his life amounted to at the moment he died."

"Don't talk about my father in that manner!" Syaoran stated. "My father was a great man, and his death was not in vain."

"There is no one who knows better than me that your father was a great man. There is nobody who understands him better, perhaps," remarked Leiyun with narrowed blue eyes. "Think Syaoran, what would your father do in this situation?"

Syaoran shook his head.

"You know how he would decide," said Leiyun lowly.

"No," said Syaoran stepping back. He turned around and walked out of the room.

Leiyun did not stop him but merely watched the boy leave with a half-smile.

Syaoran brushed past Jinyu, who didn't stop him. He passed by the portrait of Li Shulin, grabbed his coat from the hanger, and walked out the Li Estate gates. First, he was walking, then his legs picked up speed until he was running down the street at full speed, ignoring the people he bumped into on the sidewalks, running like a wild wolf that had finally escaped from the iron cage of Li Shulin's mansion.

Long after his cousin burst away, Leiyun sat in the dark chamber, expressionless and still.

"Lei, what kind of man was Li Ryuuren?" asked Kara, brushing the dirt off Leiyun's arm. "This man that you said you respect the most."

"He's a lot like Syaoran, actually," Leiyun said with a soft smile.

Kara's pale lavender eyes crinkled. "What, an obstinate grouch?"

"Willful and one-track minded."

Leiyun sat down on the armchair, frowning. Li Wutai, Head of the Clan, had been scared that Leiyun was growing too powerful. He thought that he would easier control young Syaoran. But he was of course mistaken. Syaoran was not dumb and would never be controlled by someone as weak as Li Wutai.

"Uncle Ryuuren was noble and braver than any man. Unlike my very own cowardly father who sent his only son off at the age of sixteen to his probable death," murmured Leiyun with a cold laughter. If only Uncle Ryuuren had been his father. "He looked like he had seen a ghost when I came back."

Kara ran a hand over Leiyun's silvery hair in a maternal way.

"He pretended he was glad to see me and welcomed me with open arms. But not once, not when I was alone and thought I was dying, was anybody sent to find me. Even though I was not dead, nobody came to check if I was perhaps still alive. Nobody came to even retrieve my body. I was completely abandoned by the Clan," Leiyun said.

"But you're here. And alive," murmured Kara into his ears.

"Yes, I am." Leiyun sighed. "Are you all right Kara? You've been looking down lately."

A pair of arms slinked around his neck. "I'm fine," said Kara, closing her eyes. "I'm fine."

"That's good to hear."

Kara asked, "Is it all right letting the Little Wolf run off like that?"

"He'll come scampering back in no time," replied Leiyun with a tight smile. "He's a Li, after all. The Li Clan may choose to abandon you. But you never can run away from the Clan."

******

"Exams are over!" squealed Sakura, clapping her hands together as the students streamed out of the school gates as the bell struck three.

"Good job," said Eron, flipping through his notes even though exams were already over. He turned gray as he realized that the Treaty of Versailles was signed on June 28, 1919, not June 18.

"I think I bombed my chemistry exam," said Sakura. "But the math test was surprisingly easy, wasn't it? A bunch of the problems used the L'Hopital rule, and the rest were easy derivatives. Now, I just need to focus on how to get the Sakura Cards back."

"I still think the duel is a bad idea," said Eron. "There are other ways to get the Cards back. Isn't Kaitou Magician your friend?"

"It doesn't count if we steal it back. I have to show to the Li Clan once and for all who the Master of the Cards is," said Sakura.

"It's not that hard to figure out, with all the pinkness and your name written on each and every card," replied Eron. "Anyhow, you beat Li Syaoran six years ago and became Card Mistress. Yue chose you. What more proof is needed?"

"It's more than ownership of the Cards," said Sakura softly. "When someone first told me that a new alliance was in the forging, the alliance of the stars, I thought it was a silly notion, but I guess that person was right."

"How do you know?" asked Eron.

"You, despite the fact that you have the blood of Chang flowing in you, are my friend, aren't you?"

"Just friends?" Eron raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tease," said Sakura, blushing. "Anyhow, that's why I formed the Alliance. Because I realized that trust is sometimes not enough in the world of magic. Magic is still a rigidly regimented realm where physical contracts are needed, where we need to be restricted by rules and regulations in order to uphold a certain order, to amplify our strengths and cover our weaknesses. Otherwise, chaos will ensue."

For a moment, Eron watched Sakura out of the corner of his eyes. "When did you find time to read Clow Reed's notes on the origins and applications of contract magic?"

"Just a little bit here and there, before going to bed," replied Sakura. "Eriol-kun lent the book to me."

"Reading even during exams?"

"Well, I have so much to catch up with the rest of the people in the Alliance," replied Sakura. "Even Miho-chan knows so much about magic because she's learned a lot directly from Nakuru-san and Spinel Sun, not to mention Eriol-kun and Mizuki-sensei."

And Eron watched Sakura with wistful eyes. "Either way, as much as I am a supporter of regulations and procedures, I really don't think you should send that letter."

"It's too late. I sent it already," said Sakura.

"When?"

Sakura smiled a sunny smile. "Leiyun-san hasn't responded at all. I think he's going to ignore it."

"Hopefully that is the case," said Eron with a shudder. Though he had always known Sakura to be headstrong, while it had worked to his advantage when she was his target, as his girlfriend, it was enough to throw him into a panic attack.

******

"Why did you help Sakura write the challenge letter?" demanded Erika, stomping into Eron's bedroom that night.

"I tried to dissuade her," replied Eron. "And she was going to do it whether I wrote it for her or not."

"Did you include the loophole in language on purpose?"

Eron blinked his golden eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Erika's arms were crossed. "Did you want Syaoran to fight Sakura? That's why you addressed it to 'Li-san' without specifying which Li?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Eron. "Besides, do you seriously think any of Sakura's allies would truly let her come into danger? We clearly out number Leiyun's side."

"Eron," said Erika. "Do you realize what you're saying? Would you fight against me, also?"

"Erika, you're my twin. I wish you didn't choose to align yourself with Leiyun—I don't trust him one bit. Even if I were still following the Dark One's order, I don't think they would have chosen Leiyun. I haven't changed, Erika. Amamiya, Li, I still hate both sides."

"But you love Sakura," said Erika.

"Yes, I love Sakura," her twin replied.

******

A young man walked down the sandy white shores, staring out at the winter sea. In the distance, he saw a lithe girl with hair golden sunlight, wearing a black t-shirt and tight jeans. Slowly, he walked up to her. He took off his leather jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

She looked up at him, startled. "Kai. What are you doing here?"

"I thought I might find you here," he said. "How did exams go?"

"Horribly. Who knew I would end up back in high school."

"You weren't a bad student back in the days," remarked Kai.

"You weren't either," replied Kara. The two commiserated for a moment.

"It's tougher carrying off where you last left off rather than starting anew."

"It makes me mad," said Kara. "All these kids are younger than me. If I continued my studies, I could be doing better than all of them."

"Well, you abandoned that road long ago, didn't you?"

"So only I am too blame." Kara stared out at the blue-gray ocean. "Do you come here often?"

"Sometimes, to cool my head."

"I haven't been back since that last time." She clutched the leather jacket around her. "You refused Leiyun's offer."

"You didn't expect me to accept?"

"I don't know. I half expected you might." Kara smiled crookedly. "But that might have just been my own hubris. I always wondered. Back then, if I didn't leave, would you have come and rescue me."

Kai didn't respond.

"Somewhere deep in my heart, I kind of wished you would chase after me," said Kara. "But you never did come find me."

"You didn't want me to find you."

"If you wanted to find me, you would have found me, I believe," Kara replied with a sardonic smile. "If I didn't leave then, I wonder if you would still be mine."

"I wonder."

"If I didn't leave then, I wonder if he would still be alive."

"You need to stop blaming yourself, Kara."

"Don't you understand?" Kara's pale violet eyes were dilated. "I knew he was going to die. I knew he was going to get shot. I saw it. And I didn't warn him. I didn't tell him. I didn't save him. I killed him."

"Get a grip, Kara. You didn't kill him. It was not your fault. Your Sight is not a curse. Nor is it a tool."

"He was the man I hated most in the world, the one person I never wanted to become like. But in the end, I was the same," said Kara shivering, clutching Kai's leather jacket. "I was also a coward."

"You can stop being angry now. It's okay to mourn." His voice was quiet, drowned by the crashing of the waves on the shoreline.

"I have no regret of his death," she said coldly.

"Then why are you here today?" Kai's tone was strained.

"Stop it Kai," snapped Kara, walking away. "Don't pretend to understand me. You don't know what is like to be abandoned. You were always the prince, adored by everyone. It was sickening watching you. You had everything. You were just a spoilt kid who lived at the lap of luxury. Even now, your father is alive. Your mother is healing. You've accomplished everything you set out to do. Aren't you satisfied?"

"Not yet." Kai grabbed Kara by her frail arm and pulled her along. "Stop it! Let go of me!" Kara shouted.

With a sigh, Kai deftly picked up Kara and set her on the back of his motorcycle and climbed on, igniting the vehicle. They took off and zoomed down the hallway.

"Where are you taking me?" Kara screamed as she clung onto Kai's back for dear life. "Are you crazy?"

"If I remember correctly, the crazy one was you!" replied Kai over the roar of the engines. He grinned crookedly craning his head over his shoulder. "Though it might have rubbed off."

The motorcycle came to an abrupt halt, and Kara tumbled off, throwing Kai's leather jacket back at him. "I'm leaving!"

Kai reached out and grabbed Kara's wrist. "Just follow me."

"Let go of me!" Kara shouted.

"I won't let go until you listen!" replied Kai.

"I said, let go!" Kara tried to push Kai away but his grip on her wrist was like iron. When had the boy grown so strong?

"Listen, Kara," said Kai, finally halting. "Please listen. It was his last wish, and I am only messenger. Please let me finish my last promise to him."

And Kara, her lavender eyes blazing like rose-quartz, finally stared around her surroundings. She realized she was standing in the midst of a graveyard. She stared at a blank granite tombstone and clenched her long nails into her palm.

"It's your father's grave."

"I don't want to hear," she said through gritted teeth.

"You've got to listen! He wanted me to tell you—"

"He's gone now; it doesn't matter!"

"He said he's sorry he had to leave you, and that he loves you," said Kai. "Leon-san made me promise to tell you this.

And Kara stared up at Kai with furious violet eyes and slapped him across the face. "I told you never to mention his name in front of me again."

"He asked for forgiveness," said Kai quietly.

Kara glared at Kai, her eyes suddenly blurring. She stepped forward and buried her head in Kai's chest.

One time, when had been but a twelve year old boy mourning for his father's death, he had sobbed into her shoulder. And at that time, she had patted his back very gently like he was patting hers today.

"Idiotic father," she muttered.

"Isn't it time for you to forgive him now?" asked Kai.

"What, for abandoning me once again? He was a coward till the end, not telling me those words to my face," Kara let out a short laughter. "Don't mistake me. I'm not mourning for him. I'm not sad that he died at all."

"Then why do you have tears in your eyes?" asked Kai.

"Because I'm angry at him. I'm mad at him for always having his way and never seeing the consequence of his actions," said Kara stepping back and staring at the tombstone.

"He was a broken man," said Kai, looking into the distance. "He was lonely and desperate and defeated."

"What does it matter now?" she asked in a tired voice.

"Do you know what he told me before he died?" Kai said. "He told me, 'Don't become like me, Kai. Don't run away from life and lose everything that is important to you.' And yet, back then, Leon-san was like a hero to me. He was the kind of man I wanted to become like. Strong and invulnerable, sharp-witted and carefree. He accepted he was a failure in many ways, he admitted himself. But he was not afraid to accept his flaws. He was a talented magician like no other. And if it weren't for him, I don't even know how I would have turned out."

"Good role model that man was. Don't you think he ruined you? You became a thief, for heaven's sake. Golden boy Tanaka Mikai became Kaitou Magician. It's hilarious enough to make me cry."

"Look at me, Kara," said Kai. "Do you also judge me as a complete failure in life? I may not be Tanaka Mikai anymore. On the day I left home, I decided to give up my name and the lifestyle I was used to in exchange for the means of accomplishing what I set out to do. But just because I am no longer Mikai, does that mean I am nobody? If I had not met Leon-san, I don't know if I would be here where I am today. Many times, I had thought of running away for real and forgetting everything. There were many nights when I battled with anxiety and rage at the world and thought I was going crazy because of depression and solitude. But Leon-san was the person who knocked some sense into me, to make me stop feeling sorry for myself. Without him, I would have been eaten away by vengeance and reduced to a shadow. To me, Leon Reed was a savior."

"And they say one man's demon is another's angel. God, I hate him," said Kara sinking to her knees. The damp dirt was cold against her bare legs. Hot, angry tears that she swore she would never shed for that man streamed down her cheeks. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him."

And Mikai sank down on the ground next to her, letting Karin fall against his shoulder when she had exhausted herself, silent the whole time.

******

Humming a little tune because exams were over, Sakura visited the hospital with a triple deck bento that she prepared for dinner. She convinced herself the only motive was to deliver a bento to her brother and Yukito-san who were working over hours to get some time off during the holidays.

Down the hallway, she heard a loud wailing. She winced as the wailing grew louder and louder. A nurse came tumbling out of the end room, near tears.

"Ah, it's Sakura-chan. Are you here to see your brother?" said the nurse, wiping her forehead with a handkerchief.

"Is everything all right?" asked Sakura.

"It's that time of the year again," said the nurse. "Nina-chan becomes impossible to handle during holiday time."

"Another tantrum?" asked Sakura with a worried frown.

"Not even Tsukishiro-sensei could calm her down today," said the nurse. "And she usually listens to him."

"Kinomoto-sensei had to come and send her to bed without dinner," said another nurse. "Thank goodness—all the other children were getting restless."

"That's horrible—she did not have dinner?" Sakura exclaimed. "That's too much, even coming from onii-chan—"

"No, he did the right thing," said the nurse, who was a mother of two. "No one in the hospital can stand up to her, and she's just a child. Nina-chan needs discipline in her life, but nobody here can give it to her. Because she's the child of the Chairman."

And the unspoken words lingered in the air. Nina needed parents. And the reason why she acted up during holidays was because that was when parents came and spent the most time with their children or took them home.

"I'll go check on her," said Sakura.

Nina sat on the bed, clearly sulking as she did not jump up to give Sakura a customary hug. She clutched something to her chest. It was a white porcelain angel, the kind used for Christmas tree ornaments, and the gilt paint had faded. But out of the array of every sort of toy imaginable to a child, Nina held that particular cold porcelain bric-a-brac to her heart. Shirose Subaru was a precious person in Nina's life, because he was the first person in her short six years who had stood up to her.

"What's wrong, Nina-chan?" Sakura asked. "Are you hungry?"

"No."

"I have a steamed bun in my bag if are you tired of hospital food," said Sakura, reaching for her bag."

"I'm not hungry," snapped Nina with a scowl.

"Then what is it?" Sakura said gently. "You were giving the nurses a hard time again."

"I don't want to spend Christmas alone again," said Nina, bottom lips trembling. "This year, Su-chan is not even here."

And Sakura's green eyes filled with sorrow. "Well, do you want come home with me?"

"To onee-chan's house?" Nina repeated with bulging eyes, looking up at Sakura for the first time. She nodded.

It was not difficult to cajole her brother to obtain permission from the hospital for Nina's discharge over the holidays; since Touya was technically family, a Kinomoto to boot, and there were no particular health concerns for Nina, the hospital authorities were all too eager to release the problem child.

"What are you thinking?" asked Touya to his little sister—where she got her stubborn streak from, he did not know.

"Then do you want Nina to spend Christmas all alone in the hospital again?" asked Sakura, clutching Nina's little hand in her hand.

Nina was bundled up in a red coat, a matching felt hat, a white wool scarf and white mittens. On her feet were little black patent leather boots. Nobody would be able to guess she had been scream her tiny lungs out just moments ago judged by the beaming smile on her face.

Touya saw the determined gleam in Sakura's eyes and sighed. There was no reasoning with his little sister when she was like this.

******

"The playground!" exclaimed Nina, her eyes sparkling as her eyes darted from the big blue penguin slide to the yellow swing set.

"Do you want to ride on the swing set?" asked Sakura.

Nina peered at the children swinging and then shook her head. "Okaa-san told me that the playground is full of germs."

"I played on the swing set all the time, and I'm fine," said Sakura. "Come, I'll push you."

Nina looked hesitant as Sakura lifted her up on the swing. She clutched the metal handles tightly and closed her eyes. Sakura gently pushed her so that she swayed back and forth.

"See, it's fun, isn't it?" said Sakura, pushing her slightly higher. "Try pumping your legs to go higher."

Nina extended her legs out then folded them again. As she gained momentum and soared higher and higher, she exclaimed, "It feels like I'm flying!"

When Nina grew tired of swinging, Sakura asked, spotting an ice cream stand near by, "Do you want ice cream?"

"Okaa-san said that you can't eat ice cream in the winter or you'll get a cold."

"It's not even that cold outside today, and ice cream tastes good what ever the season," said Sakura. She paid for two cones.

Nina happily licked away her vanilla soft serve ice cream. She shivered in delight and then exclaimed, "Sweet!"

"See, it's more fun eating ice cream in the winter because it doesn't melt as fast," said Sakura.

"Brr… Delicious!" Nina exclaimed.

Sakura took off her scarf and wrapped it around Nina's neck.

"Su-chan was right. You are like a fairy godmother, Sakura-nee-chan," said Nina.

And Sakura smiled sadly. "Now, what do you want to do, Nina-chan?"

"Sakura-nee-chan, can we go visit Su-chan?" Nina asked, tucking her sticky hand into Sakura's hand.

"All right," said Sakura, clutching the child's hand tightly. "Let's go see Su-chan."

The graveyard was bleak and gray as it had been on the day of the funeral. At least in the summertime the grass was green and it felt less lonely. Sakura prayed at her mother's tombstone briefly.

"Kinomoto Nadeshiko," Nina slowly read—though she hadn't started school, she was far from illiterate. "Is she Sakura-nee-chan's mother?"

Sakura nodded.

"Was she beautiful?"

"More beautiful than you can ever imagine," said Sakura.

"My mother is very beautiful too," said Nina with a smile. "She's famous too. Sometimes, she comes on TV, and I can see her. Su-chan said she's beautiful too. He said that if I grew up to become as beautiful as okaa-san, he would marry me."

Sakura laughed. The conversations little kids had.

"But he's no longer here. I never told him that I would like to become Su-chan's bride," said Nina, hugging her knees to her chest.

Now, Sakura did not know whether to laugh or cry. Instead, she hugged Nina-chan around the shoulder as she knelt in front of Shirose Subaru's tombstone. Again, there was a fresh bouquet of peonies, not yet wilted in this cold weather. Where could you get peonies in this season? The lingering smell drifted in the midst of the stark, damp smell of soil.

Sakura bolted up.

"Nee-chan?"

"Wait a minute here," said Sakura, turning around and ran past a grove of trees. She thought she heard footsteps. "Wait!" she called out. She wove in and out of the trees. "Is someone there?"

But there was no one. She glanced around from side to side. There was no trace of another person in the graveyard. She caught her breath and sighed. Who had she been hoping to see?

"Onee-chan!" Nina called, catching up with Sakura. "Don't leave me by myself!"

"I'm sorry, Nina-chan," said Sakura, hugging the girl close to her. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone. I thought I saw someone I knew."

"Ghost?" Nina asked, unblinking.

"Hoe-e!" wailed Sakura clutching Nina closer to her.

Nina giggled. The blessing of children were that they were as quick to laugh as they were to cry. "Touya-nii-chan said nee-chan is a scaredy-cat."

"Not nice!" Sakura pouted.

And Nina reached over, wiping the faint tears off of Sakura's cheek with her little hands. "Don't cry, Sakura-nee-chan. Su-nii-chan says that he wants Sakura-nee-chan to be happy."

Sakura smoothed Nina's sandy-gold hair and asked, "Did Su-nii-chan tell you that?"

Nina shook her head. "Silly, I can't talk to Su-chan anymore because he's in heaven."

And Sakura glanced curiously at the fresh bouquet of peonies.

"Come, let's go, Nina-chan. Otou-san said it's crab croquettes tonight," said Sakura, holding Nina's hand. She took one last lingering gaze at the groves.

"Yay!" Nina looked back. "Goodbye Su-chan! Goodbye, Sakura-nee-chan's okaa-san. Merry Christmas!

******

"What a small house," remarked Nina at the Kinomoto residence. She had grown up thinking the hospital was her house, so her disdain was understandable.

"Welcome, Nina-chan. The croquettes are almost ready and we have a mint chocolate chip cupcakes baking in the oven—I heard they are your favorite," said Kinomoto Fujitaka, bustling around the kitchen in a blue teddy-bear apron.

Since Nina had taken to Sakura's father back at the hospital, she proceeded to trail after him like a little duckling. She even helped dry the dishes and clung to Fujitaka to the point where she had completely forgotten about Sakura.

It was strange watching how comfortable her father was with handling children. Sakura smiled as Nina crawled onto her uncle's lap for storybook time. Technically, Fujitaka was Nina's half-brother, but it was less complicated to think he was her uncle.

"Now, Nina-chan, do you see this big dinosaur here? It is called a tyrannosaurus rex and is the king of dinosaurs," he said, balancing the little girl on one lap and holding a large picture book in the other.

Sakura watched her father, reminiscing how once she too had sat on her father's lap as he read her picture books and told her all sorts of stories of olden days. His wound from the gunshot had almost completely healed, and he was running about at the university, grading finals, writing up report cards and preparing for the release of his new book, busy as he always was during this season.

When it was time for bedtime, Sakura took Nina up to her room. Nina unfortunately discovered Kero-chan and insisted on cuddling him like a teddy bear and dress him up in doll's clothes.

"_Gomen_, Kero-chan," whispered Sakura with a smile as she ran a brush through Nina's wet hair, fresh out of the shower. Little Nina wore an oversized t-shirt as pajamas as it came down to her ankles.

"I wish Sakura-nee-chan was my real sister," said Nina.

"We can pretend I am," said Sakura. It was certainly less mind-boggling than thinking of Nina as her aunt. "I've always wanted a sister too."

"But you have Touya-nii-chan," Nina pointed out.

"He always makes fun of me and is mean," said Sakura. "I want a cute little sister like Nina-chan." She squeezed Nina into a tight hug. "So I can do stuff like this."

Nina squealed happily. The two girls curled into bed, and Sakura left the nightstand on.

"Sakura-nee-chan?" Nina said, poking her head out of the plush yellow blankets.

"Yes, Nina-chan?"

"Why are you mad at Syaoran-nii-chan?" Nina asked.

"I'm not mad at Syaoran-nii-chan," said Sakura.

"I asked Kai-nii-chan why Syao-nii-chan doesn't come to visit anymore. And he said it's because Sakura-nee-chan and Syao-nii-chan fought. Like otou-san and okaa-san."

"That silly Kai-nii-chan… Filling children's head with nonsense," Sakura grumbled under her breath. "No, Syao-nii-chan is very busy. That's all. I don't see him anymore, either."

"Please make up with Syao-nii-chan," said Nina, her lids growing heavy. "I miss Syao-nii-chan. Kai-nii said that if you say sorry, everybody can hold hands and be friends again."

"You're right, Nina-chan," Sakura said, patting Nina's back. "You're right."

Slowly, Nina's breath deepened, and she fell into deep slumber. Just as Sakura was ready to lie down and sleep, she heard Nina murmur under her breath, "Okaa-san…"

******

Her father had taken charge of Nina that morning, teaching her how to mix cake batter, and Sakura managed to sneak out without Nina noticing. Having tea with a big movie star meant drinking tea with a person wearing sunglasses and a hat and still getting stares.

"I still can't believe Tomoyo-chan didn't win the Best Designer Contest," grumbled Akagi Arima. "Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun were so adorable on stage together." She slurped down her tea in a very unladylike manner.

"Arima-san, I know you are busy, but can I ask you a favor?" asked Sakura, fiddling with her straw.

"Sure, what is it?" said Arima. She was currently in the midst of a big fight with Asuma, who would be in Scotland over Christmas preparing for a race, and thus would not be able spend the holiday season with her at all. But for Sakura's sake, she put on a smile.

"Is there any way to get in touch with the actress Ishikawa Nanase?" asked Sakura.

"Oh. She's sort of a difficult person to approach," said Arima. "I'm filming a movie with her currently."

"I heard," said Sakura.

"I can arrange an opportunity for you to speak with her—I'm sort of scared of her myself," said Arima. "I'm not sure if she'll speak to you though."

Since it was Sakura's first time on a big movie set, she was a little intimidated. However, having been filmed by Tomoyo since she was nine and also having participated in two professional photo shoots, she was not as intimidated by the lights and camera as she could have been.

There was no mistaking Ishikawa Nanase. Even though a middle-aged woman in the midst of an all-star cast, Sakura found her to be stunningly beautiful, even more beautiful in person than in film.

"Ishikawa-san," said Sakura timidly. "Ishikawa-san."

"I don't sign autographs," said Ishikawa Nanase without looking up, in a silk robe, legs crossed.

"I wanted to speak to you about Nina-chan."

The actress' face paled as she turned around. "Who are you? How do you know about Nina?"

"M-my name is Kinomoto Sakura."

"Oh. So you're Nadeshiko-san's daughter," said Nanase, thin eyebrows arched. "I got my start in modeling. I've worked with Nadeshiko-san a couple times. She was a pretty little thing." The actress eyed Sakura critically. "Well, what do you want?"

"Nina-chan… Aren't you going to take Nina-chan back?"

Nanase stared at Sakura. "And why would I do that?"

"Don't you want to see her?"

"I do, I guess. She was a noisy little thing, always crying, always whining. I don't have time with my filming schedule to raise a child."

"She's your own daughter!" Sakura said in disbelief.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to make a come back? I'm an aging actress. My beauty has gone, and I am no longer young." Nanase pursed her lips. "I don't have time."

"But—"

"It was very difficult after the scandal with Fujishika-san…" Nanase paused. "My reputation was ruined."

"I thought ojii-sama was…"

"Yes, Fujishinto-san is Nina-chan's father. I figured, why go for the small fish when there are bigger fish out there?" Nanase smiled coldly. "I was growing old and losing out roles to the younger, fresher faces. I was becoming insignificant. I was plagued by debt and work was getting harder to find. But if I had a child, a child that bore the Kinomoto name, then my financial future would be secure."

Sakura felt a cold fury creep through her. "How can you use Nina-chan as a bargaining tool?"

Nanase laughed shortly. "Because I was a fool—I would never have born that child if I had known better. Kinomoto-san wouldn't acknowledge Nina-chan as a legitimate child. He asked me to give her to him and never appear in front of him again. But that would mean that I would get nothing. So, I didn't let him have his way. He's used to getting his way, you know. Nina-chan remained my daughter and took on my name. And he gives me a monthly stipend to look after her. It's not what I imagined my life would be like. I probably shouldn't be telling such a young thing as you something like this. But I guess you're old enough to know that one day, we wake up to realize we're not fairytale princesses anymore."

"She's your daughter, and you fought to keep her. But why do you keep her locked up in the hospital?" Sakura asked.

"I can't let people know I have an illegitimate daughter," said Nanase. "Let alone let the media find out who the father is. What would people say? An affair with both son and father, the chairman of Hoshi Enterprise and a man old enough to be my own father. What would they write about me in the tabloids?"

Sakura's jaw dropped. Could there be a more self-centered woman? "Do you know how lonely Nina-chan is? How abandoned she must feel?"

"I spent four years with my career on hold because Nina-chan was so sickly. I looked after her day and night," said Nanase. "But I couldn't spend the rest of my life like that. It was Kinomoto-san's idea to put her in the hospital. He said that she would get the best facilities and treatment possible. And I could get my freedom back. Nina-chan is treated like a princess in that hospital—she has every toy, every dress, all the good food imaginable. What more can she want?"

"The hospital is not a daycare center or a hotel. It's a place to treat sick people," said Sakura. "Nina-chan is not sick anymore. She's regained her health and can run about and play. She's going to start elementary school soon. What's going to happen then?"

Nanase blinked. "She's starting school already?"

Sakura realized that Nanase thought that Nina was still some infant baby that just needed food and her diaper changed to be content. "You don't deserve a daughter like Nina-chan."

"Wait till you have a child without a husband to rely on," said Ishikawa Nanase with bitter eyes. "Do you think this is the kind of environment I wanted to raise a child in? I too am a woman. I had dreams. But what use is there dreaming now?"

And Sakura realized that beneath Ishikawa Nanase's glamorous makeup and jewels was also a scarred woman.

"Nina-chan is growing up without a mother," Sakura said softly.

"I'm doing the best I can here," Nanase snapped. "What more can I do? I made sure Kinomoto-san is going to support us, and Nina will never have to worry about having a roof over her head or food to eat. She'll have the prettiest dresses and in time, I'm sure there will be men who will want to marry since she is a Kinomoto, even though she is an illegitimate child. And I'm engaged to Director Takashiro now. I slaved away for twenty years trying to make a name for myself. Don't I deserve some love and happiness as well?"

How could a person be so selfish? Sakura's face was expressionless. "Well, I wish you a very happy and fruitful life then. I won't ever come to you about this issue again."

"Don't judge me," said Nanase, frowning fiercely. "I'm doing the best I can, in my own way. Someone as young as you has no right to judge me. Maybe I'm not the best mother out there. But I too tried the best I could."

"I'm not judging you," said Sakura. "I'm just feeling sorry for Nina-chan, that's all. All the decisions you made that you think was for her sake were actually decisions you made for yourself. But at least, she does have a mother, a mother who wants to make decisions to benefit her child. In that manner, I think Nina is very blessed."

And Sakura walked away, head in the air. Arima handed Sakura a warm drink in between scenes. "Wow, what did you say to Ishikawa-san? I've never seen her that shaken up."

Sakura shook her head. "I hope Nina-chan never hears those words that woman uttered today. I heard Ishikawa-san is marrying again?"

"She'll be Director Takashiro's third wife," said Arima. "I don't know what kind of woman she is or what kind of private life she leads. Nonetheless, as an actress, I really admire her. She's the kind of actress I want to become. Because in the roles she plays, she can bring in such a diverse range of emotions and express her characters so genuinely. When you see her acting, you can't help thinking, ah she must know a lot about a woman's heart in order to be able to portray characters ranging from a samurai's dignified wife to an alcoholic divorcee with such conviction."

"Arima-san," Sakura said. "You're a popular actress. But in the future, if you had a family, do you think you would be able to choose between your career and your family?"

"I don't know," said Arima. "I'm still young and Asuma and I have talked about our future, vaguely, but I don't think I'm ready to marry yet. Ideally, I would like to be able balance acting with my family. But I know life doesn't always work out like that. I gave up horseback riding and Asuma to act. But Asuma did not let me go. In that, I was blessed. I don't want to give up acting. But I don't think I can act without knowing that someone like Asuma will always be by my side."

"I'm sure Asuma-san is sad that he can't be with you for Christmas," said Sakura. "But he wants to do well because he wants you to be proud of him."

"Wait, how do you know Asuma and I fought?"

"Aki-kun told me you weren't speaking with Asuma-san." Sakura said.

"That good for nothing blabbermouth," Arima groaned.

******

Li Meilin awoke in the middle of the night in cold sweat. It was pitch black, and Meilin reached over to turn on the nightstand. Her pajamas clung to her skin, and she pushed her heavy hair out of her face. In the light, she was able to calm down a little bit. She glanced around. Slowly, she walked over to her desk drawer. Her heart sank to her stomach. Jinyu's pistol was gone.

_Kai_…

******

All his life, Syaoran had been a planner. His days had been guided by strict regiment and routine and the concept of vacation to him was foreign. For the first time in his life, it seemed like he had no place to be, no place to go to, nothing to do, nothing to plan for. After leaving the Li house, he wandered down the streets aimlessly. When he was weary of walking, he sat on the benches, but since he did not like the cold, he had to move about soon again.

It seemed as if those who were cheery were cheerier during Christmastime and those who were morose were even more so, because in the midst of the blinking lights and the blaring music, those without family and those who could not afford the luxury of holiday season were left out of the yearend festivity.

Though Syaoran did not believe in self-pity, he was getting quite close to the point when he spotted a familiar face in the crowd. It occurred to him that he had so few that he could trust or call a friend, that the former thief Mizuki Kai could possibly be his only confidante now.

"You're a hard one to track down, aren't you?" said Kai, clapping Syaoran on the back. "Wow, I've got new respect for you. I heard from Kara-senpai. I can't believe you had the guts to run away from home. Let alone ditch half your exams—I always thought you were such a nerd."

Syaoran scowled. "Somehow, everything coming out of your mouth sounds like an insult."

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Kai. "Do you have a place to stay? You can stay at my place for the time being, if you need a place to sleep. I'm going to be out of town for a while anyway. Or you can go back to your own apartment, I suppose."

Syaoran shook his head. "I can't let Meilin find out for the time being."

"They're not going to hurt Meilin," said Kai.

"I don't think Leiyun would harm Meilin," said Syaoran. "He's always liked Meilin, and it's not his style to turn on family."

At this, Kai coughed.

"But my mother told me back in Hong Kong that it's best if I am not too close to Meilin—or else the Clan would use that against me. My mother's powerful, and she'll protect my sisters. But nobody in Meilin's immediate family has magic—they don't have any leverage in the Inner Council. I have that to be thankful to you about. That you brought her to Japan, away from the Clan. She'll be safe here with Sakura and you by her side."

"You make it sound like I brought her here on purpose—she chose to come herself," stated Kai.

Syaoran gazed at Kai skeptically. "As for yourself, are you ready to ask forgiveness to Miho yet?"

And Kai blinked in an aggravating manner. "Eron and Sakura are very close these days—they're the hot topic of gossip at school."

"Don't change the topic on me," said Syaoran.

"What do you think they do on dates?" Kai remarked, chin on hands. He wondered if Syaoran knew there were times when he uncharacteristically sounded remarkably like Sakura.

"It's none of my business," Syaoran said sharply.

"How far do you think they've gotten?" Kai asked blinking.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, Eron's a guy after all. I mean, they've been dating for months now. But Sakura-chan is so naive and pure. How do you feel thinking that Eron-kun will be the one tainting your precious Sakura-chan?"

"You disgusting, perverse thief," growled Syaoran.

"Don't act all high and mighty," Kai said. "You were the one who stole her first kiss from her. And you're the creepy sort of guy who would steal a kiss from her while she is innocent sleeping or something like that."

Syaoran's ears turned bright red. "W-what are you talking about?"

"You know, Eron-kun's probably the most popular guy in school now," Kai continued. "I mean, you had your loyal fans at one point, but let's face it, Eron, unlike you, is courteous and gracious to everybody. The 'pretty boy' type is totally in these days, and Eron's not only top of his class, but he's good at sports and music. Well, I guess he's got everything you had, plus a more sociable personality furthermore enhance because his twin sister has such a horrible reputation. Hence, the school perceives of him as the 'good twin,' the nice, caring brother. The worse Erika behaves, the more angelic Eron seems. And finally, Eron's popularity has sky-rocketed ever since he started dating Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan has always been the darling of Seijou—she's loved by pretty much everybody, especially after rumors circulated that she was heartlessly dumped by her foreign-exchange student boyfriend back in junior high. Now, the two are the school's golden couple, and Eron's slightly mysterious, dark atmosphere is enhanced by Sakura's positively dazzling and radiant personality. They counterbalance each other, and people are intrigued by them and admire the pair."

"Do you really want to make my holiday any more miserable than it already is?" demanded Syaoran. This Kai, didn't he have enough family problems not to have to meddle in other people's relationships? But he seemed to share that hobby in similarity to Sakura.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I know for a fact that Eron has not made it to second base yet." Kai paused. "But you know Christmas is always the most romantic holiday, and is the perfect opportunity to…"

Syaoran narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, innocent Syao-chan." Kai patted Syaoran on the back sympathetically. "I think a little jealousy would do you some good as a matter of fact."

"You're not helping the situation here."

Kai pulled Syaoran behind a tree. "They're here!"

"Who?" Syaoran looked up. Eron and Sakura walked down the parkway. Sakura was adorable in a white wool coat and a red skirt, in Christmas spirit. A white wool tam o'shanter with a pompom was perched on her head, slightly tilted, and she was holding hands with him as they walked. She looked happy, not pallid and frail like she had when he had first returned to Japan. They looked good together, he had to admit grudgingly. "Did you know they're going to be here?" he hissed to Kai.

"Pure coincidence," said Kai with an innocent shrug, ignoring Syaoran's death glare. "Totally did not intend on spying on their date at all."

The pair stopped by a bench.

"That's the love-love couple bench," whispered Kai to Syaoran.

"What?"

"That's where boyfriends bring their girlfriends for you-know-what," replied Kai with a wink.

Syaoran watched Eron fumble in his coat pocket and hand Sakura a little silver-wrapped box. "It's a little early, but since, Erika and I are leaving for Kyoto tonight… Here's my Christmas present."

"Eron-kun, this is absolutely beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed, opening the jewelry box. It was a golden ring with a little emerald inset. "But I can't possibly accept something this extravagant."

"Why?" Eron said. "It's my first gift to you. Don't you like it?"

"No, it's lovely," Sakura said. "But my gift is so..." She stared at her purple box bashfully.

Eron opened up the box and took out a lumpy navy blue scarf. "You made this?"

"I'm currently quite broke, so I'm sorry. It's handmade. I know I've never been much of a knitter, and I tried out the double cable pattern for the first time, and I can't say it's been much of a success," said Sakura. "You don't have to wear it—I realize now it's completely not your style."

"What are you talking about?" Eron wrapped the scarf around his neck. "This is the first time anybody has taken the time to make me a handmade gift." He pressed the wool scarf to his lips. "I'm very happy."

Sakura smiled.

"Umm… Do you want me to put it on for you?" asked Eron.

"S-sure…" stammered Sakura.

Eron slipped the ring onto Sakura's third finger. "Does it fit well?"

Sakura nodded, staring at the emerald sparkle from her finger. She realized that a ring was sort of a serious gift to receive from a boy. "It's very beautiful. Thank you Eron-kun."

Shoving Kai over for a better position behind the bush, Syaoran hissed, "She knit him a scarf."

"It's not very well made," remarked Kai, shaking his head, not making much of an effort to hide or lower his voice.

"That's beside the point. She made him a homemade gift!" said Syaoran, dragging Kai down lower. "Since when did she care for him that much?

"Sakura's holey wool scarves are famous. She knit me a black one last Christmas," said Kai nonchalantly.

And Syaoran's jaw dropped.

"What, you thought you were special?" Kai chuckled. "You used to wear that hideous green scarf she knit you in elementary school only at home because you were afraid to soil it."

"Shuddup," muttered Syaoran with a deep scowl.

"I'd be more concerned about the ring, if I were you," remarked Kai. "That's a sign when the guy wants to announce to the world, this is my girl."

"Did you give Meilin a ring?" asked Syaoran.

"No, I just implanted a microchip on her," replied Kai with an evil cackle.

"They're getting up," Syaoran whispered, crawling out of the bush to get a better look.

"He's probably taking her home," said Kai. "It's getting late, after all. The moon is out, he's given her a beautiful gift, and she is very moved. He's going to walk her home, and then kiss her good night. It's a perfect romantic set up."

"Where do you get all these ideas?" Syaoran demanded in exasperation.

"It's all in the _A Dating Manual For the Hopeless Guy_," said Kai. "You want to borrow it?"

Syaoran snorted. "I still have the copy Meilin sent me, thank you."

"Well, if you don't believe me, go see," said Kai, giving Syaoran a nudge. "Follow them."

Whatever awkwardness there had been between Eron and Sakura before was no longer there. For a brief delusional moment, he had been swayed by that contagious smile, but he had to come to his senses. "No, it's all right. It's none of my business."

"We're not going to spy on them anymore?" asked Kai in disappointment, chasing after Syaoran, going down the road opposite from the one that lead to Sakura's house. "We were just getting to the juicy stuff."

"Do you want me to punch you?" Syaoran sighed and slipped something out of his pocket. "Here, I didn't forget what you asked for." Syaoran handed two down-turned Sakura Card to Kai.

"Thanks. You're not going to get in trouble for taking this, are you?" Kai shuddered. "They're not going to pull out fingernail by fingernail or poke you with hot tongs or anything, right?"

"I'm pretty sure they don't do that anymore," replied Syaoran vaguely. "The Clan veers toward impatience and prefers dismemberment methods or just a good old whipping."

It was rather amusing to see Kai turn slightly green.

"I think I'm already in enough trouble anyway, as is," Syaoran said. "And Leiyun can't seem to open the Sakura Book yet."

"I figure he's busy trying to find a way to master the Cards. Sakura still has the Heal and the Fantasy right?" Kai said. "And the Despair. It's too bad she doesn't have a single combat card in possession. But I guess Leiyun would not rest too easy if any of the key element cards went missing."

"She went ahead and challenged Leiyun to a duel," said Syaoran. "Where would she get such a ridiculous idea like that? I'd like to leave her alone, but every time I do, she goes ahead and causes a big accident."

Kai hid a smile behind his hand. "I believe she got the whole duel idea from a foolhardy boy who decided to challenge the reincarnation of the greatest sorcerer in the world because of his whim just about a year ago."

Syaoran glared at Kai. "That and this are completely different things."

"Is it?" The crafty thief shrugged. "Of course the whole concept of a challenge letter seems to be a page out of my book."

"Why, why does she never listen to me?" bemoaned Syaoran, clutching his temple.

Kai patted Syaoran on the back sympathetically. "Well, you're welcome to bounce town with me."

"Miho's going to kill you."

"I know." Kai grinned lopsidedly. "You know, you've changed ever since you came back from the Fantasyland."

Syaoran looked into the clear afternoon horizon, amber eyes unclouded. "I went there in search of Sakura's memories. But instead, it seems like I was the one reminded of something that I had forgotten."

******

As the sun set, Eron walked Sakura back to her house. They walked down cherry blossom lane, the trees completely bare now that it was winter. It was a mild evening and the streetlamps tinted the night an orange-blue. Sakura sneaked peaks at Eron's side profile with his long black lashes and hazel eyes rimmed with gold. A blue ribbon tied back his long violet-blue hair, and even the sad excuse of a scarf she had knit him looked like a lush cashmere scarf when he wore it.

"Thanks again for the ring," said Sakura staring at the emerald sparkle from her third finger. "It's lovely."

"And thanks for the scarf. I'll wear it well," replied Eron.

"Please don't feel obligated to," Sakura said, turning red. "Also, thank you for taking me to the orphanage, the other day. I had fun."

"I was worried it was too soon," said Eron, looking relieved. "The children really like you, don't they."

"They like you better though," said Sakura. Seeing Eron at the orphanage had been quite eye-opening, and The children quite adored Eron and flocked to him. He was very different from the aloof Eron who would have nothing to do with the kids the first time he had visited the orphanage. It was the first time Sakura realized that Eron, in himself, had a very nurturing personality. Perhaps it stemmed from having a sickly sister when they were little. Or perhaps, Eron had been so isolated all his life that he was now making up for that time of solitude by seeking to be loved by as many people as possible. Or perhaps, Eron, if he had not been the Dark One, would have been a very sociable person in the first place. Contrary to his looks, he liked to be with people—and people found him charming, children and adult alike.

"Of course," Eron replied smugly. "I bribed them with sweets into becoming my little minions."

"Moeko-chan had grown so big. I was surprised." Sakura smiled, thinking of Moeko calling her 'Sakuwa-nee-chan' in her little sweet voice. She had realized that children gave her a feeling of _hanyaan_ as well.

"Children grow very fast, don't they?" Eron remarked.

Sakura giggled. "You make it sound like you're so old."

And Eron blushed, slightly. "Well, I always looked like Erika as my baby sister though we're the same age. She used to be so cute and followed me around everywhere, calling me 'onii-chan.' Then, one day, she became blunt and started calling me 'Eron' and doing everything the way she wanted."

"Classic signs of a sister complex," said Sakura, shaking his head. "Not wanting his baby sister to grow up."

"You've been making fun of me a lot lately," stated Eron, turning to face Sakura, his golden eyes gleaming like the moon.

"It's fun seeing you get flustered," replied Sakura with an impish smile. "Because I didn't know even Eron-kun can get embarrassed."

"Are you teasing me?" Eron gently brushed away a lock of soft brown hair away from her face. His face was close to hers, and Sakura held her breath.

She clenched her eyes shut and tilted her head up slightly. Her friends had been surprised that Eron had never kissed her. It was only natural since they had been dating for several months now. After all, they were actually more like two friends than a couple, it seemed like. She liked Eron, and she felt comfortable with him. So this was all right.

After a prolonged pause, Sakura opened her eyes again.

"It's all right if you're not ready yet," said Eron.

"I am ready," said Sakura defensively, staring at her feet, her cheeks turning crimson.

Eron put a gentle hand on her shoulders. "Then why are you shaking so much? It makes me feel like the bad guy again."

"I'm sorry." She hadn't realized she was shivering. The evenings were always colder, and her fingers had gotten numb in her gloves.

"It's all right. I told you I don't mind taking things slowly. Don't force yourself to do anything you aren't comfortable with. I want you to grow to trust me completely," said Eron.

Sakura sighed. Somehow, she felt guilty towards Eron, and she did not know why. She touched her lips. Why was this person so considerate… and that person so not? He always took her by surprise, never giving her a moment to catch her breath. And in the cold of the winter, a little part of her still yearned for the heat of the summer sunrise.

******

This year, the Daidoujis were not holding their usual annual Christmas Party at their house since Sonomi had taken Tomoyo away on a ski trip on the Alps to console her for not winning the Design Contest. Instead, this year, the Kinomoto family, plus Nina, dressed in their finest, the men in their best suits and Sakura in a brand new dress, were on their way to visit grandfather Kinomoto on the Eve of Christmas.

"Do we have to do this?" grumbled Touya, loosening his red tie. "What does that old geezer want of us all of a sudden?"

"Onii-chan!" Sakura chided.

"I think it's a horrible idea," Touya continued. "Why walk into the lion's den with our own two feet? What even possessed that Scrooge to invite us for dinner?"

"Touya-san," said their father warningly.

Sakura had to stifle a giggle—it was so rare that her grownup brother acted up and their father had to gently chide him.

"What about Nina-chan?" Touya asked.

"It seems like your grandfather wants us to bring Nina along," said Fujitaka a mysterious smile.

Sakura clutched Nina's hand as they walked through the front doors of the immense Kinomoto estate. Today, there were Christmas lights decorating the gates and trees so that the entire estate had been transformed from a foreboding gray fortress into a twinkling fairyland. It was worth the trip to see Nina's face light up as the fountain burst into a shower of different colors.

"Don't I look pretty!" exclaimed Nina twirling around once in a brand new Victorian collared white lace dress sent by Fujishinto's secretary. "Do you think otou-sama would like it?"

"Of course, it looks beautiful on you," said Sakura, retying the ribbon around Nina's waist and smoothing away a stray curl from her plump face.

"Welcome back, Fujitaka-sama," said Mori at the front door with tears in her eyes. "I lived for this day. Now, come on in come on in."

The butler took their coats while Touya narrowed his eyes suspiciously as they followed the maid to the dining hall. This was his first time in the mansion, and it was a surreal experience, walking down the very corridors of the house that his father once grew up in.

"You're here," said Fujishinto stiffly when they entered the dining hall. He was already seated at the head of the table and did not bother to stand up.

Kinomoto Fujishika and Kinomoto Hisano entered the dining room, bowing to Fujishinto. Then, they awkwardly faced Fujitaka and his family. Hisano bowed her head slightly to Fujitaka. Her eyes lingered upon Sakura.

"Ah, you are that lovely model from the Young Designer Contest," she exclaimed. "Daidouji Tomoyo-san, is that correct? I didn't even realize you were Fujitaka-san's daughter, but I should have. You have your mother's eyes and have become such a lovely young lady. And your friend is a very talented designer—at such a young age."

And all the resentment Sakura felt for the judges of the Contest slowly melt away.

"And you are Nina-chan," said Hisano with a warm smile. "The last time I saw you, you were but a little toddler. You don't remember your Auntie Hisano, do you?"

Nina shook her head but looked confusedly between Sakura and Touya.

"Well, please seat yourselves for dinner," said Yamada-san.

Fujishinto sat at the end of table with Fujishika and Fujitaka on either side of him. Touya and Sakura sat next to their father, while Hisano insisted on Nina sitting next to her.

In the next hour, Sakura had to endure what could possibly be the most awkward dinner she had ever had to undergo. There was little conversation and the servers brought in each course at turtle pace. Her grandfather shot her a look when she slurped her soup, and it was impossible to ignore the poisonous glares her uncle gave his younger brother every few minutes. She was afraid to even make a sound with her silverware as she cut through her steak and was terrified she might drip gravy onto the pristine tablecloth. Even Touya seemed more tense than usual because he tried to cut his steak with his bread knife and eat his dessert pudding with a fork. Uncle Fujishika had a deep scowl on his face throughout the entire meal and their aunt seemed to have lost her appetite. In fact, the only person who seemed the same as usual was her father.

There was a universal sigh of relief when dinner came to and end.

Hisano stood up and looked up at Fujishinto. "Now, the real reason we have gathered here today… Well, we thought it was good to have a family reunion once in a while, but there was one more thing."

Fujishika was frowning so deeply that his eyebrows met in the center. But Hisano seemed heedless.

"Nina-chan, how would you like to live here?" said Kinomoto Hisano. "My children are all grown up and I've always wanted a daughter."

Sakura and Touya exchanged puzzled glances.

"I can… really live here?" Nina asked timidly.

Hisano smiled gently. "We haven't raised a child in this household in years, and we're a bunch of old people. But we would love it if you would join our family and call this your home now. You'll become 'Kinomoto Nina' from now on. You'll be starting first grade soon, and you can go to Eitoukou Elementary School, the same school your mother attended when she was young."

"I… don't have to go back to the hospital?" Nina asked.

"Just for checkups—but the doctors say there is no reason for you to stay in the hospital anymore. Your immunity will build up as you go to school and grow older, and we can take better care of you if you're here with us."

Nina turned her head to Fujishinto. "Otou-sama?"

"I would like you to be a part of this family, Nina. You always were, but I want you to understand that because of circumstances, we could not necessarily provide what would have been ideal." Fujishinto paused. "This is something that should have been done years ago, but of course the choice is up to you."

"Is that the best apology he could muster?" muttered Touya under his breath. Sakura nudged him because she saw how Nina's face had lit up.

"Otou-sama!" Nina exclaimed, throwing her arms around her father's stout waist. "Otou-sama. I want to live with otou-sama."

And Sakura swore that she thought she saw tears glistening in the corner of her formidable grandfather's eyes. The staff was clearly moved, and the maids were clearly at loss of what to do as they brought out soup spoons for dessert and were at loss what to do when they were not even scolded.

"Hisano-san, please show Nina her new room," Fujishinto said gruffly.

"My room?" Nina's eyes sparkled. "My own room?"

"Come. I'll show you your new toys and dresses," Hisano said, extending out her hand.

Nina timidly took Hisano's hand. Then she held out her other hand toward Sakura. "Sakura-nee-chan is family too?"

Sakura looked up at Hisano, and Hisano nodded. "Come, let's show Sakura-nee-chan and Touya-nii-chan your new room too."

Sakura would never forget the way little Nina's face lit up when she first saw her new room, all done up in princess pink. There were huge teddy bears and the canopy bed was done up in white and pink lace. It was every little girl's fantasy bedroom.

There were some familiar toys from the hospital, so that if felt like Nina's room already.

"We brought your stuff over from the hospital, so that you can sleep here from tonight," said Hisano. "But if you don't want to sleep in your room, you can come across the hall to my room and sleep in my room tonight, Nina-chan."

Nina nodded, blinking back tears. She walked over to her little vanity table. There was a white porcelain angel wrapped in tissue. Carefully, she picked it up and hugged it to her chest.

"Hisano-sama always wanted to bring Nina-chan to the main house, but Fujishinto-sama would not hear of it," Mori said when Sakura looked at her questioningly.

"This used to be Fujiko's old room," said Mori. "It's been locked up for twenty-some years. Kinomoto Fujishinto finally opened it up and asked that we redecorate it. He'll cherish Nina-sama as dearly as he did Fujiko-sama."

"What about Nina-chan's mother?" asked Sakura quietly.

Mori peered at Sakura. "Ishikawa Nanase is still a popular actress famed for her graceful image. They covered up the scandal well enough, but she is not in the position to be raising a daughter as she is still in the prime years of her career. And actress' popularity lifespan is short, and it's amazing she lasted twenty years in the industry. But she chose her career over her child. She kept the child to spite Kinomoto Fujishinto-sama but was not able to raise her because of acting. So she used Nina-chan's ill health as an infant to raise her in the hospital while forbidding Fujishinto-sama custody of the child."

"Uncle Fujishika seemed to be in a bad mood," remarked Touya.

"That's because just when he thought he had the entire Hoshi Group under his thumb since Fujitaka-sama was disinherited and Fujiko-sama died, suddenly another new heir pops up and then Fujishinto-sama reconciles with his second son," said Mori. "This is the worst Christmas for Fujishika-sama and his two sons—notice how they are missing from the dinner tonight?"

"Wait, that means…"

"You heard that Nina will be formally registered as a 'Kinomoto.' That means that she is being considered as one of Fujishinto-sama's legitimate heirs, and she would get her share of the inheritance when she comes of age."

"Why did Ishikawa-san suddenly agree to hand over custody of Nina?" asked Touya.

"Fujishinto-sama offered a price that Ishikawa Nanase-san couldn't refuse," said Mori. "She will probably visit once in a while, like she did at the hospital."

Sakura frowned. People were not things. How could someone simply buy somebody like that?

"I know. You are thinking what sort of household poor Nina has been brought into," Mori said. "But don't you think, despite family politics, so long as she does have blood relatives, it's still better to have a home than to be brought up by strangers in the hospital. With my remaining life, I will give her all the love she never grew up having. Though Fujishika-sama is a bit gruff, Hisano-sama will be a good mother-figure—she always treated Fujiko-sama like a younger sister. Nina is a split image of Fujiko-sama when she was that age. And though Fujishinto-sama has been afraid of giving his love to his daughter after all the hurt he has gone through in the past, with Fujitaka-sama leaving home and Fujiko-sama's untimely death, but I know he will grow to love Nina and cherish her very much."

"Besides, she absolutely dotes upon her father," said Touya slowly. "Kids are simplistic like that. Even if you ignore them, they'll come clinging on to you more."

"You are right, Touya-bocchama. It's not the most ideal situation. But it's the best situation we could come up with for the moment," Mori said. "And I'll make sure Nina-ojou-chan is treated well. I think her presence would do good in this house—it's a house that has gone without laughter for too long. Inevitably, she is going to be loved and pampered in this household."

"Well, I guess it's the best situation we could come up with for the time being," said Touya. He was going to suggest to his father that perhaps they could raise Nina before he had learned of his grandfather's decision. But it would not have been fair to Nina since Fujitaka and Touya were at work, and Sakura was still a high schooler. There would have been no suitable mother-figure in the house. "That's the kind of world we live in."

Touya closed his eyes. He remembered one day, after he picked up Sakura from kindergarten, she had been crying and crying all day long and the teacher had given up on her.

"_I know your family is going through a trying time, Kinomoto-kun. But Sakura-chan is disturbing all the other children's naptime, and we're getting complaints from parents," said the teacher. "You might want to ask you father to stay with her until she grows out of this phase. It's typical of children to go through a difficult phase especially after losing a parent, especially after starting school…"_

"_Sakura-chan is not going through a difficult phase!" he had retorted, glaring up at the teacher. Even though he was but an eleven year old boy, the teacher shirked. _

_Sakura was still crying as he dragged her along back home, holding her sticky hand. _

"_Stop crying!" he snapped. _

_She tried to stop her tears but they came out in choked hiccups. Touya could not bear looking at her, listening to her. He pushed her along into the house. He helped her take off her shoes and then unpacked her bag. _

"_Why didn't you eat your lunch?" he demanded. _

"_I wasn't hungry," she mumbled. _

"_You have to eat your meals, Sakura. You barely ate dinner last night either. What's wrong with you?" Touya said. "You're wasting food. Now, eat this."_

"_NO!" Sakura said. _

_Touya jerked the lunchbox open and lumped a spoonful of rice on the spoon and held it in front her mouth. "Eat it."_

"_NOO!" Sakura said, stamping her bare feet down. _

"_Fine, don't eat it then," Touya said, walking over to the kitchen and dumping the rice into the trashcan. "See if I care." _

_At this, Sakura's bottom lips trembled again. He noticed that her hair was all tangled up and a piece of gum was stuck to it. How did mothers brush their daughter's hair and keep it so pretty? Both Sakura's knees were scabbed, and she had a bruise on her elbow and her forehead. How did mothers keep their daughters from falling over and getting injured? Sakura's new jumper already had a hole in the front of her skirt and her bottom was dirty. How did they keep their daughter's dresses always clean and tearless? I'm not her mother… What can I do?_

"_Don't cry," he said, half in infuriation half in despair. He stared at the little girl standing before him, with glassy green eyes, the same eyes as his dead mother. He didn't want to look at her, he didn't want to be responsible for this child. He picked her up and carried her into her room. "Stay there until you stop crying," he said. She only wailed louder. He put his hand over his ears to cover the sound. His mother's health had been so poor already. She should have had another child. If she didn't have Sakura… "You never should have been born." _

_And young Touya suddenly realized what he had thought. How could I… How could I have such a horrible thought? He turned around and bolted down the steps. I'm just a sixth-grader. I can't go out an play soccer with my friends after school like all the other guys. I'm always late for school in the morning after I drop Sakura off at pre-school. I don't have time to do homework. He felt a lump in his throat as he was overcome with guilt. He crouched behind the bookshelves in the musty-smelling basement, sheltered by a tower of books. I'm sorry, Sakura. I don't deserve to be your brother._

"'_Nii-chan! Where are you?" asked little Sakura, waddling around the house. "Nii-chan!" She peaked into her brother's room. "Nii-chan?"_

_Slowly, she climbed down the steps again, bottom on the steps and letting her feet dangle down the edge onto the next step until she reached the bottom again. "Nii-chan!" Her bottom lip began to quiver. She poked her head underneath the couch and in the bathroom. "Nii-chan?" She finally squatted down on the middle of the living room, her chin trembling. "ONII-CHAN!" Large drops of tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. "Nii-chan, don't leave me too. Tou-chan? Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan!" _

"_Sakura, what are you doing here by yourself?" asked Fujitaka stepping into the front door. He dropped his briefcase and hurried to Sakura and scooped her up in his arms, patting her back as her hiccups subsided. "Where is onii-san?"_

_Little Sakura shook her head. _

"_Well then, let's go find him," said Fujitaka, stroking little Sakura's back until she was breathing regularly. _

_Fujitaka's eyes flickered around the house and then he headed over to the basement. The stairs creaked and it was dark. _

"_I'm scared," said Sakura. "Nii-chan said there were ghosts in basement."_

"_It's all right, I'm here. You don't have be scared when otou-san is here," said Fujitaka. Nadeshiko used to tell Touya that there were ghosts in the basements when Touya was a child because she was afraid that Touya would trip down the stairs and injure himself. But only someone as clumsy as Nadeshiko would trip down the stairs. He rubbed the bruises on his child's legs. Perhaps it was an inherited trait. _

_Slowly, Fujitaka navigated himself around the bookshelves until he heard a shuffling sound. "Touya? There, I found you."_

_Touya, crouched in the corner of the basement next to an old bookshelf, looked up to see his father. "Otou-san! How did you…"_

"_You used to come here quite a lot right after your mother passed away, right?" Fujitaka said. _

"_I thought no one noticed…"_

"_It's all right. Everybody needs a quiet place on their own sometimes. And afterwards, it's nice to go back to a loving family, isn't it?" _

"_Otou-san…" Young Touya's bottom lip trembled. _

"_You took my little sanctuary in the basement, so I had to find a different spot," said Fujitaka with a smile. "Come now. Let us go out for dinner for a change." _

"_Yes, otou-san." _

"_I got a call at the office. Why didn't you tell me Sakura was having problems at school?" Fujitaka asked his son. Touya had always been such a mature boy, he sometimes forgot that Touya was only an elementary schooler._

"_I didn't want to worry you with something like that," said Touya._

"_I am a father. It's my business to be concerned with my children," said Fujitaka. _

"_I'm sorry, otou-san, for disappointing you," Touya said. _

"_No, I'm sorry, Touya-san," Fujitaka said. "You are always so mature, I sometimes put too much responsibility on you when you're still a boy yourself. You are always home, taking care of Sakura-chan, doing household chores and still staying top of your class. It's all right to let loose sometimes. Don't forget you're a kid too. Go out and have fun. The university has some daycare facilities, and I can try harder to be home more." _

_Touya shook his head. "No, otou-san, I'm fine. From now on, I'm going to protect Sakura." _

_Fujitaka patted Touya on the head. "That is my son." _

_And Touya took little Sakura in his arms and hugged her tightly to him. On that day, he vowed never to let go of her again and to protect her until she no longer needed his protection anymore._

"_Don't you know? Mother's an angel now. She's always watching over us. Our entire family. When you cry, Sakura, Mother has tears in her eyes too. She doesn't like seeing you sad," he told Sakura._

"'_Nii-chan's lying. The kids in pre-school said that there are no such thing as angels." _

"_Sakura…" _

"_I don't need 'nii-chan." Little Sakura pushed away her brother's gentle hand away. "I want Mommy! I don't want 'nii-chan!" _

"_Sakura… Mother's no longer a part of this world. But she told me to tell you that she is always by your side, whenever you feel joy or sadness, and she asked me to take her place. Father's very busy, so can't you turn to me, Sakura? It's not the same as having Mother, I know, but isn't just 'nii-chan good enough?" _

"_Why can 'nii-chan see and talk to Mommy? Why can't I see her?" Sakura sobbed. "Doesn't Mommy want to talk to me?" _

"_No, Sakura, it's not that." _

"_Then how can 'nii-chan see her then? Tell me how, so that I can see her too." _

_With a far off expression on his face, young Touya replied, "If you close your eyes and empty your heart, if you take a deep breath and open your mind, and if the warm blood flowing through your veins intertwine with a glowing aura wrought from a profound belief in your heart, then, an inner vision is unveiled and you will see heavenly light."_

Touya would never forget that warm feeling from deep within his heart when Sakura threw her chubby little arms around his neck. And that day, holding his fragile baby sister in his arms, he had let out silent tears which dropping onto Sakura's golden brown head. That was the last time he had cried.

"Onii-chan, what is it?" asked Sakura, hands locked hind her back, head tilted. She apparently thought he did not notice whenever she quietly slipped away and then returned. But he always knew when she went missing. She blinked at him innocently, as if she was up to no good.

"You're still Kaijou-Sakura," muttered Touya, mussing Sakura's carefully combed hair. He silently thanked Daidouji Tomoyo for becoming Sakura's friend and keeping her from turning into a complete tomboy and teaching some ladylike manners to his clumsy little sister.

"I wonder what made Grandfather change his mind," Sakura remarked.

Mori chuckled, "I too was surprised when Fujishinto-sama called me and told me to redecorate Fujiko-sama's old room. I thought he was finally going senile! I guess people, even in their old age, can learn to change."

Fujitaka bowed to his father. "Thank you for inviting us over tonight."

"Humph," Fujishinto grunted.

"Well then, it is getting late. We'll be taking off," said Fujitaka, taking his coat.

And Fujishinto spoke up, "Your book." He paused. "It's all right. You dragged on in the middle about metallurgy and mysticism but your chapter on the Emerald Tablet was quite fascinating. Your conclusion needs some working on though, and I disagree with your analysis of humorism and the advent of modern medical science. But, all in all, I wouldn't mind reading more in the future."

Kinomoto Fujishika's mouth dropped, as if his father had been speaking in Greek and secretary Yamada hid a smile behind his hand—Fujishinto never praised anymore. Then, Fujishika sighed. It had always been like this. Fujitaka had always been the favorite son, and no matter how hard he tried, he could never be as bright, radiant and kindhearted like Fujitaka. _Like father, like son. In many ways, Fujitaka has always been more like my father than I'll ever be. And perhaps, that is why their prides collided so much. They are both stubborn as pigs and are convinced each is right. _

Before leaving, Touya bowed his head to Fujishinto, this time with greater reverence.

But it was Sakura who beamed up at her grandfather and said, "Merry Christmas, ojii-sama! We'll come visit again."

Sometimes, less than ideal situations could work out for the best, and the time ahead to catch up to after a long misunderstanding becomes all the more precious because of the lost time put behind. And the icy barrier between a torn family was finally shattered.

******

Most girls Nina's age would have been overwhelmed sleeping alone on in a huge new room on the eve of Christmas, surrounded by mountains of stuffed animals of every species and size imaginable. But she was not just any girl. She had grown up petted by actresses and doctors and nurses. Thus, she adjusted to new faces and new surroundings quite easily. Instead of being frightened, she was quite giddy in anticipation at the prospect of living in a new house with her father and aunt. When there was a rustle by her bedside, she jumped up in glee.

While many children would have exclaimed, "Santa Claus," little Nina exclaimed, jumping up from her pink princess canopy bed, "Kai-nii-chan!" She flung her arms around Kai's waist. "How did you find me?"

Kai winked. "Santa Claus will always find children who have been good."

"Silly, I know there is no such thing as Santa Claus," Nina said, chin in the air. "Su-chan told me."

"Are you so sure?" said Kai, winking.

"Do you have a present for me?" Nina asked, clapping her hands together.

"Here you go, Nina-hime," said Kai, handing Nina a wrapped box.

Nina took the box and tore open the wrapping paper. She took out a picture book and grinned. "Thank you, Kai-nii-chan. Now, even if you aren't here, Auntie Hisano can read me 'Princess Veritas and her Gray Knight.'"

"Do you like Aunt Hisano?" Kai asked.

Nodding, Nina replied, "She's not as beautiful as okaa-san, and she looked a little bit scary at first, but I love her very much. I love Uncle Fujishika and Uncle Fujitaka and otou-san too and Touya-nii-chan and Sakura-nee-chan. Don't worry though. I still love you too, Kai-nii-chan."

Children Nina's age gave their hearts very easily. Kai smiled as the little girl gazed up at him with round marigold eyes, head skewed.

"Did you bring a present to your little sister?" Nina asked.

"Not yet," said Kai.

With a child's keen intuition, Nina clasped Kai's rough, cold hand with her two small hands. "Kai-nii-chan… Everything's going to be all right." And she prayed hard, to Subaru in heaven, that her favorite Kai-nii-chan could find his family too. "I'm sure she will like your present."

And Kai smiled, petting Nina on the head gently. "Thank you, Nina-chan." Then, he tucked her into bed.

After leaving Nina's bedroom, Mizuki Kai walked down the hallway of the Kinomoto Estate. The corner of his lips curled. Kinomoto Fujishinto was known to be an art collector and there were quite a few original Shing pieces hanging on the walls.

"Mikai-kun."

Slowly, Kai turned around to face Kinomoto Fujishinto.

"I was trying to figure out who this 'Kai-nii-chan' that Nina kept talking about since last year was," Fujishinto said. "Did you approach her because you knew she was my daughter?"

Kai stared at the old man warily. Kinomoto Fujishinto was a tall man of stature. There yet were traces of formidable handsomeness in the wizened, wrinkled face. And somewhere in the depths of his eyes were traces of Kinomoto Fujitaka as well, of intellect and shrewdness.

"Why were you kind to her? I thought you might have had less than honorable intentions," said Fujishinto. "Because…"

"Because I am the son of the man you had killed? Because I could break your family like you broke mine?" Kai asked with a crooked smile. "To be honest, I might have had one or two sinister thoughts."

"I admit I was a little baffled. I thought you wanted the deeds to the Hoshi Electronics and Software Company, or the entire Hoshi Enterprise," said Fujishinto. "Instead, you asked me to make Nina my legitimate heir, something I would have done on my own without your suggestion. I have to ask, why does my family business concern you?"

"Because Nina was abandoned by everybody," said Kai. "It's a bit unfair for the child to have to suffer for the parents' shortcomings, don't you think?"

"Isn't that your own reproach for your parents because they failed to protect you and your sister, Mikai-kun?" asked Fujishinto.

"No," Kai replied. "I may reproach myself for failing Miho numerous times and being a disobedient son, but I realize I cannot blame anybody for the misfortunes that fell upon our family. If there is a reason for everything, there must be a reason why I am standing here, facing you once more. Do you remember six years ago, when I came to your office?"

Fujishinto lips were tightly set.

"It was shortly after my father's death. My house, our family's assets, all had been seized. I came to your office in Tokyo, and I knelt in front of you. I begged you to have mercy on my family. My mother was gravely ill and my little sister was in fourth-grade. I was only twelve and powerless. It was the first time I knelt in front of another human being," said Kai. "And you turned me away. You had the guards drag me out and throw me out in the streets. It was the most wretched point in my life. I had never felt so worthless and helpless. You showed me no mercy then, and I admit, at that time there was nobody I hated more than you."

"It is probably too late to apologize now," said Fujishinto stiffly. "But if it means anything to you, I do genuinely regret what had passed six years ago. You have every right to go to the police with the embezzlement and fraudulent documents you have found. If you want me to kneel down and beg forgiveness, I can do that."

"I have not come all this way to hear an apology from an old man. I am a thief, not a blackmailer. Just because you showed me no mercy back when I had lost everything precious in my life doesn't mean I wish the same to you. You may be a proud and heartless businessman. But I pray you will be a kind, loving father, nonetheless." And Kai smiled slightly. "Because I had a kind and loving father and mentors who have taught me compassion and clemency, I am able to stand here today with a pistol in my pocket and walk away without shooting."

And on that night of the Eve of Christmas, Kai walked down the hallway, and boldly walked out the front door, no guards stopping him. There was no reason to sneak out the window anymore.

******

"I guess we're going to have a dry Christmas, after all," said Miho glumly, leaning against the windowsill Christmas morning with a sigh. She wondered what her idiot brother was doing for Christmas. He had of late not come to visit or pester her at school. Perhaps he had been busy with exams. Neither had he showed up for the meeting of Sakura's Alliance. Maybe he had forgotten about it.

"Let it snow! Let it snow!" chanted Nakuru. She twirled around. "Eriol, make it snow. I want to make a snowman."

Miara smiled nostalgically, hand pressed against the coldness of the windowpane. "Miho, do you remember the huge snowman otou-san used to make for you and Mikai-kun?"

Miho nodded. "They were more like snow sculptures, all over the front lawn. All the neighbors would come and take pictures."

"It's a pity… Your father was such a talented artist," said Miara. "He gave up on art to take over the company… If only at that time, I told him to continue doing what he loved most…"

"Otou-san never stopped drawing though," said Miho. "Wasn't he always painting stuff at home?"_ He never gave up painting… He always continued by his alias of "Shing,"_ _unbeknownst to us all._

"Yes, he used to make you little homemade picture books," said Miara. "I would write them and your father illustrated them."

"And onii-chan would read them out for me," murmured Miho. "Okaa-san."

"Yes, Miho?" Miara held out her hand, pressing her bony hands against her daughter's hand.

"Okaa-san… Say, if by chance otou-san was still alive, what would you do?" said Miho.

Miara smiled sadly. "What kind of question is that, Miho-chan?"

"What if otou-san had not died, but it just seemed like he died, and one day he came back again…" Miho said.

Patting Miho on the head, Miara said, "Do you know how many times I've dreamed something like that might happen? A writer's imagination is no good for the heart, Miho. It's taken me a very long time, but I've healed. I've stopped being angry and stopped reproaching the world. For me, I'm content just recalling the happy times we had together as a family, and I'll just cherish that in my heart, always."

*****

Tomoeda Plaza was bustling with families and couples on Christmas Day, and the stores, trees and lampposts were decorated in a brilliant glory of lights and tinsels. A huge Christmas tree was set up at the center of the Plaza, and a large Swarovski crystal sparkled from the top of the tree, catching the lights of the sunlight and showering the streets with a kaleidoscope of light.

"So pretty," murmured Rika. "It would be nice to see the tree with your boyfriend."

"Yes, it would be," Sakura said, absentmindedly, glancing around the crowd for a tall man with short cropped brown hair and broad shoulders.

"You have a boyfriend," Rika muttered under her breath. "Sakura-chan, do you really need to buy a new book bag today? We already passed by three cute shops."

Sakura wriggled uncomfortably. She hated lying. "Well, actually, I just wanted to spend some time with you, Rika-chan, because we never spend time together."

"That's really sweet, Sakura-chan, but it's Christmas Day. Shouldn't you be spending time with Eron-kun?" said Rika.

"He took Erika on a trip because she recently broke up with Mike-san."

"Poor Erika-chan," said Rika with a sigh. "Older men are horrible boyfriends."

Sakura smiled sadly. "Erika-chan will recover soon enough. She's broken up with dozens of boyfriends before."

"But it always hurts more to be dumped," said Rika. She breathed into her hands. "Brr… It's cold outside. Can we go to a café or something and get some hot chocolate?"

"Why don't we get hot chocolate at the stand over there and drink over here," Sakura said, pointing to the benches outside.

"You want to stay outside?" Rika asked.

Sakura glared at her cellphone. Where was Terada-sensei? Had Syaoran even remembered the plan? She wished she had Syaoran's phone number. But only he knew her number. It wasn't really fair at all.

Just then, her phone rang. It was a blocked number. "Sorry Rika-chan, just a moment." She ran off to the corner of the street. "H-hello?"

"Stay where you are."

"Hoe?"

"Try to stay in the plaza. It's a good open area to be spotted," said the person whose call she had been waiting for.

"Where are you?" Sakura said, clutching her cellphone and spinning around the circular plaza. It was as if he was watching her, and she had no idea where he was. "Is Terada-sensei coming?"

"Be patient," he replied. "I'm sure he will show up."

"How do you know?" Sakura asked.

"Just a feeling," said Syaoran. _Omoi. _

Even with his unreliable words, she felt reassured. "Do you know how cold it is?" Sakura said, rubbing her bare hands together.

"I know," he said.

"Where are you calling from?"

"Phone booth." Static crackled on the receiver. "The connection is getting cut—stay in the center of the Plaza."

"Wait, Syao—"

And the connection was cut.

Sakura turned around. Where were the nearest phone booths? There was one behind Piffle Princess down the road. And one next to Burger Heaven. There was also one just across the street. She ran across the street to the nearest phone booth. Nobody was there. She ran back to the one next to Burger Heaven. A lady stared at her suspiciously in the midst of her conversation. Her breath came out in tiny puffs, and her cheeks tingled from the cold. Because everybody used mobile phones nowadays, you forgot how many public telephones were still around. She ran to the farthest phone booth, behind the Piffle Princess Store. The glass door was swung open and the receiver cord swayed slightly. A pair of brown leather gloves were set on top of the phone. She walked in and touched the receiver. It was still warm.

"There you are, Sakura-chan!" Rika exclaimed, running up to her friend, cheeks flushed. "You wanted to come to Piffle Princess? What are you doing in the phone booth? You have a cellphone in your hand."

"Ah, sorry!" Sakura stammered. "My battery ran out, and I had to make a call."

"Do you want to use mine?" asked Rika, holding out her cellphone.

"No, it's all right." Sakura took once last glance around. Clusters of people wove in and out across the streets, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you looking for somebody?" asked Rika.

And Sakura smiled sadly. "I guess I always am."

If Rika found the answer odd, she did not remark but tilted her head at the over-sized brown gloves covering Sakura's hands. Did she have them on earlier?

The two girls took a seat on the benches smack in the center of the plaza, sipping on hot chocolate.

"You know, hot chocolate tastes better when you drink it when it's so cold," said Rika, licking the whipped cream off her lip.

"It does," said Sakura with a smile, sipping the hot chocolate. Every time a tall man in a suit passed by, she turned her head. And she realized that Rika did too. She wriggled her fingers in the over-sized gloves, feeling the soft cashmere lining against her skin. They were the size of Syaoran's hands and so very warm.

Rika took out of her blouse a gold ring hanging from a chain around her neck. The ring barely fit on her pinky finger now. "You know, Terada-sensei gave me this ring many years ago. It might have been a little gift for him. But to me, it was a promise. And I've held on to that promise for all these years. It's kept me going on."

"Sakura-chan, I think I know what you're trying to do for me," said Rika. "I recently heard from Naoko-chan. Terada-sensei is teaching at Eitoukou, isn't he? He left Seijou because he's an adult and had to take responsibility for the situation. He won't come back."

Sakura shook her head. "He was so nearby. You could have seen him any time you wanted to, over these months."

"Well, sometimes the distance of the heart is a further bridge to gap than physical distance," said Rika, closing her eyes. "He left me. I decided not to chase after him because that would burden him. Instead, I was going to wait until he decided to return to me. Because if he looked back, he would always find me waiting."

"Rika-chan…" Sakura's eyes misted.

"Well, then, the sun is going to set soon," said Rika. "I'm sorry we couldn't get a new book bag, Sakura-chan. Let's go back now."

Sakura nodded, dejected. The two girls stood up.

Rika walked forward, towards the bus station, and Sakura reluctantly followed, dragging her feet. Then, she glanced up and a slow smile came to her lips. With a little skip, she dashed off in the opposite direction.

"Sakura-chan, where are you—" Rika's voice trailed off.

"Rika!" called out Terada Yoshiyuki, his breath coming out in puffs of cold air, as if he had been running.

Slowly, Rika looked up. Her eyes widened, and her hands flew to her mouth, her eyes glistening. "Terada-sensei."

"Rika…" Terada-sensei paused and adverted his eyes. "It's been a long time. You look well."

"I heard you are teaching at Eitoukou Academy. You were so near by, and yet you didn't let me know you were all right," said Rika.

"I thought it was for the best if I didn't communicate with you," said Terada-sensei. "Because of the circumstance."

"You could have let me known," Rika said. "Do you know how worried I was thinking about you, Terada-sensei?"

"You shouldn't have worried for me," said Terada-sensei.

"Why not? You're the person I love most in the world."

"Risa—you should say stuff like that anymore."

"You're a coward!" shouted Rika. "Sensei is running away from the truth."

"Perhaps," said Terada-sensei with a sigh. "It was a mistake coming today. It makes all my resolve crumble away. But when I heard you were moving to America, and thinking that I might never see you again—"

"Wait—America? Who?" Rika blinked. "Me?"

"Yes, I heard your whole family was moving the States," said Terada-sensei.

And Rika smiled slightly. "Who told you that?"

"Li-kun," replied Terada-sensei with a small frown. "Wait, you're not moving away."

"No," said Rika. "How will you come find me again if I move to a different country? And Sensei's English skills weren't always the best, either."

And a dull blush came to his cheeks. "I thought I saw Kinomoto-san earlier. I guess they set us up?"

"I didn't know Sakura-chan was still in touch with Li-kun," said Rika, fondly.

Yoshiyuki saw the golden ring hanging from Rika's neck. He touched it. "You still have it."

Rika nodded. "Sensei, do you remember the promise we made when you gave it to me?"

"Yes."

"It's what kept me living each day even when I couldn't see you. It was so painful not knowing where you were, not being able to communicate with you. But I told myself, Sensei will not break the promise."

"Rika." Yoshiyuki brushed a chestnut brown curl away from Rika's face. "I can't be with you now. I can't take you out on dates, I can't hold your hands outside, I can't even be your teacher anymore. But I promise you, I promise you in two years, I will become a man worthy of you."

"And in two years, I'll become a woman worthy of you, sensei," said Rika. "I'll be waiting, sensei."

"Are you always going to call me sensei?" Yoshiyuki asked, hands in pocket. "I'm not really your teacher anymore, am I?"

"Then what should I call you?" Rika asked. "Terada-san?"

"That makes us sound like strangers. How about just Yoshiyuki," said Yoshiyuki. "Try it."

"Y-Yo-shi…" Rika blushed hard. "I can't say it. It's too embarrassing."

"Yoshi is fine too," said Terada Yoshiyuki running a hand over his hair, also blushing.

"Y-yo-yoshiyuki-san!" Rika finally exclaimed, ears red.

"Ah, that sounds nice," said Yoshiyuki with a big smile.

Rika timidly snuck her hand into his hand. He gripped her hand tightly and tucked it into his coat pocket.

"Warm," said Rika blissfully.

"Yes, it's warm," said Yoshiyuki. Then he sighed. "Two years is a very long time, isn't it?"

"Not at all," said Rika. "After all, I've been in love with sensei for half my life already."

"Has it been that long already?" Yoshiyuki sighed, resenting himself for having to choose such a young, angel-hearted girl and then feeling blessed because he was loved by such a girl.

Rika narrowed her eyes. "You can't hide from me any longer, sensei. I won't forgive you if you run away from me again."

"Yes."

"And you can't change your phone number again. We'll text each other and call each other every day."

"All right."

"And…" Rika looked up at Terada Yoshiyuki, the one and only love of her life. "And you must promise to love me and look any only me for the rest of your life."

"I promise you."

And the lovers walked down the street, hand in hand, listening to the jingling of bells and carolers singing a pretty noel at the corner of the plaza as dusk drew upon Christmas.

******

Nakuru and Miho walked out the house to put up a wreath of bough on the front door. Mizuki Kaho was coming over for dinner in the evening.

"Isn't that the 'Brat'?" remarked Nakuru pointing at a brown-haired boy lurking near the bushes.

It took Miho by surprise when she saw none other than Li Syaoran lingering outside the Clow Mansion gates.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Miho, stomping up to him. She narrowed her eyes. "Enemy."

"You're a fickle one," remarked Nakuru. "Didn't you used to adore your 'Syaoran-senpai' and follow him around everywhere?"

Miho crossed her arms. "Anybody who makes Sakura-senpai cry is an enemy of all females!"

Nakuru snickered. "Sakura-chan is currently in love-love mode with Eron. Give the jilted guy a break."

"While I'm at it," continued Miho," Tell onii-chan I never want to see him again. I knew I couldn't trust him. How dare he not show up to Sakura's meeting of the Alliance?" She covered her mouths and turned to Nakuru. "Oops, is it all right to mention that to the enemy?"

"Meh, he was bound to find out sooner or later," replied Nakuru with a careless shrug.

Syaoran stared at Miho with solemn amber eyes. "Miho, do you remember what you told me that day I came back from the Fantasy? You asked me why I went to save Sakura, that if I didn't love her, I wouldn't have come in the first place."

"I might have said something like that," mumbled Miho.

"Well, doesn't that apply to your brother too then? Why do you think he came back? Why do you think he showed his true identity to you? Sometimes, action means more than words do. Isn't it time that you truly forgive your brother for lying and instead look at what he is trying to do?" Syaoran's amber eyes caught the afternoon sun.

Miho stared up at Syaoran and gulped. Her bottom lips wobbled as she nodded. "I kept thinking, if Miho-chan is a good girl, onii-chan would come back. If I study hard, if I eat all my vegetables, if I don't complain, if I don't cry and be brave, then onii-chan will come back. But he never did."

"The key in your pocket," remarked Syaoran. "Have you tried unlocking the door yet?"

Slowly, Miho shook her head. It didn't occur to her to ponder how Syaoran knew there was a key from her brother in her pocket.

"You might be able to find the answer to your brother's heart if you try unlocking it first," he said.

Miho nodded again. Her hand slipped into her pocket, clasping the cold brass key. She suddenly burst down the road.

"Wait Miho-chan!" called out Nakuru, tossing away the wreath. "Where are you going?"

"Satisfied?" asked Syaoran to the bushes with a long sigh. This Christmas, he seemed to be a designated messenger.

"You really got to stop ad-libbing. What's with all the embarrassing stuff about the key to the heart?"

******

Many times, Miho had walked by her old address, but she had not ventured to enter the house before. Because she had a fear that once she entered, the illusion would end. It may look the same from the outside, but at the end of the day, it was not her house. That was why she hated this house, this fake replica of the dear house that held so many memories.

This time, she was determined to enter. Her dear house on the hill, behind a row of birch trees. It was like it had never burned down. There was a large wreath on the front door, just like the ones her father had handcrafted every year. The big brass key worked on the locks perfectly and the door swung open. A house long abandoned would be drafty and chill, but Miho found the lights to be on inside, as if it was still occupied. The long white marble hallway was the same, and there was a painting of a flower vase. No, it wasn't the same painting if you looked closely, but it was by the same artist and the same series so that at a glance, it seemed the same. She walked upstairs to the second floor. The crystal chandelier was the same—it was a rare antique Parisian chandelier—how had her brother found an exact replica?

She walked down the blue-carpeted hallway. The first bedroom was her bedroom. Hesitantly, she opened the door. Sunlight seeped into the room, and Miho shielded her eyes with her arm. Suddenly, she was a ten-year-old girl again, returning to her bedroom. Her bed was a large canopy bed with sheer white curtains and chick-yellow sheets. On her bed was Usagi-chan and big white teddy bear her brother had gotten her for her eighth birthday. Even the photos on her desk were arranged in a similar way so that if she did not look carefully, they seemed identical to the setup in her old bedroom. Except, the original photos were all burned and the actual photos were more recent photos. On her desk was a fat black leather notebook. Her throat choked up. It was the same type of journal she used to keep. All those precious things that had burned down in the house—somehow, her brother had found a replacement, remembering all the minute little details like the little Maneki Neko good luck cat from her school trip to Osaka and the complete collector's edition of the Anne of Green Gables series on her bookshelf.

It was as if when she ran down across the hallway to her brother's room, she would find him reading a book at his desk. She thought she heard a noise. No way… She dashed out her room, across the hallway, and flung open the door. Unlike the rest of the house which was furnished and decorated meticulously, her brother's room was completely bare. As if nobody had ever lived in it and nobody ever would. She thought she heard a shuffling sound downstairs. A lump formed in her chest and she dashed downstairs. Where did the sound come from. The kitchen? The dining hall? She made her way into the sunny parlor, her favorite room in the whole house. Many days the family would gather in the parlor, her mother curled up on her sofa with her notebook, brainstorming ideas for the paper, her father on the floor, leaned next to her mother, sketching his family with in his sketchpad, her brother and herself sitting on the couch over there, amusing themselves with a picture book or a card game. If she closed her eyes and sat on the couch and breathed in the room, it was almost as if she was little Miho again, her brother sitting next to her. And she could hear her father's rich laughter and the scratching of a pen nib against paper.

Suddenly, Miho heard the door creak open and a heavy footstep behind her. She turned around, her heart pounding wildly. Was it onii-chan?There stood by the doorway a middle-aged man in a gray wool coat over a crisp pinstriped gray suit and shortly-cropped mahogany brown hair swept back from his forehead. Square-framed glasses were slightly fogged from the cold outside, and the tips of his nose were red, as if he had been running.

"Otou-san!" Miho exclaimed, her gray eyes widened. "How—Why are you here?" Her chest surged with anticipation. "You remembered!"

"I'm sorry, Miho-san." Shing's eyes were sorrowful. "I still do not seem to recollect who you are."

Miho shook her head. "But you returned. You returned to our old house!"

"I went back to New York and found a letter in the mailbox with an address and a key. I thought there might be an answer to my past. So I took a flight back to Japan and came here straight away." Shing frowned as if he was in a daze. One moment, he had been back in New York and the next moment, he found himself getting off a cab in this unfamiliar neighborhood.

But now, he was no longer focused on Miho and walked down the hallway with an expression of puzzlement. "This house. It seems strangely familiar. Yes, that Burmese silver elephants were there. And that Medieval tapestry was there. And there are the oakwood cabinets from Italy… Ah, I thought the Faberge egg was blue? Maybe I was mistaken." Shing walked down the hallway and into the parlor. "And the yellow room. Everything was decorated in yellow, like sunshine. There's the grand piano that no one knew how to play. And this nostalgic scent of lavender and citrus." He dipped his hand into the bowl of potpourri. "Have I been here before, in this house? I must have…" Slowly, he walked up the fireplace, where above the mantle hung a large portrait of a family, a man with dark red-brown hair and square-framed glasses dressed in a gray suit, a lovely woman with long auburn curls and sharp gray eyes. Her arms were around a beaming little girl with auburn braids and a slightly older boy with gray-blue eyes and auburn-gold hair, wearing an oxford shirt and a blue vest. They were a picture-perfect family.

"Strange. This painting… It's my style, especially the eyes. But I do not recall painting this," Shing said.

"Do you not recognize anyone in the painting?" asked Miho in a choked voice.

Shing did a double take. "Why, yes. This little girl—it's you, isn't it? And that boy—he looks familiar—is he your brother? And that man—he's me!" Shing stepped back at this realization. "It's me, isn't it?" And his voice turned somber. "And this woman…" His fingers traced the full red lips of the auburn-haired woman in the painting.

"It's my mother," Miho said quietly.

His voice was cracked. "Miho… What did you say your mother's name?"

"Tanaka Miara. Maiden name, Mizuki Miara," said Miho.

******

"Where did Miho-chan go?" asked Tanaka Miara suddenly. "It's almost time for dinner. I can smell all the delicious food you have cooked, Eriol-kun."

"I'm looking most forward to your infamous lemon cake," said Eriol, taking the cake, recipe a courtesy and Miara, out of the oven.

"Blegh, it looks too sour," stated Suppi-chan. Suppi-chan was designated mail-bringer and sorted through the mail—full of holiday advertisement, letters from the National Nurse's Association for Nakuru, an occasional challenge letter to Clow Reed (those never ceased even after very public announcement of Clow Reed's 'death' and various utility bills (it was far more convenient in the days when he had run the house on magic).

"Miara-san, there is mail for you," he said, holding up an envelope.

"For me?" remarked Miara. "I wonder from whom."

"It doesn't say," replied Suppi-chan, examining the address. "Do you want me to open it for you?"

"Please do."

Suppi-chan tore open the envelope with his paws.

"What is it?"

"There is a key."

"A key to where?"

Holding up a piece of paper, Suppi-chan read out what seemed like an address.

"Why—" Sudden tears formed in Miara's eyes. "That's my old address." Suppi-chan pressed the cold metal key in Miara's hand. A look of determination came over her eyes as she turned to Eriol. "Eriol-kun, is it possible for you to take me there?"

It had been six years since Miara had walked up that little hill. Though she could not see it, she could smell the crisp scent of nutmeg and cinnamon that drifted through the neighborhood. Eriol gave her a hand, but she could almost see the path leading up to the house in her mind, the flowerbed next to the pavement, the swing set in the front yard. Finally, she reached the top of the slope, arms held out in front of her. There was a door.

Six years ago, the house had burnt down into ashes. She had not returned since then. "A new house was built here?" she asked. It was not her house anymore. She would never come home from work to see her little Miho and Mikai run up to her and her dear Keisuke come and give her a hug. Hesitantly, Miara gave a knock on the brass knocker. There was no answer.

Taking the key out of her pocket, Miara tried the lock, fumbling to find the slot. The lock clicked, and the door swung open.

"Miho… Are you there?" she called out. She heard footsteps in a nearby room and walked towards the sound. "Miho-chan, is that you?"

Miho spun around to see Miara, stepping into the parlor. Eriol supported her, holding the door open. "Okaa-san! What are you doing here?"

"Someone sent me a key in the mail. And the address… it was the address of our old house," Miara replied. She stepped forward, arms reached out in front of her. "There is somebody else in this room."

Shing turned from the portrait and then slowly turned around. For a second, he squinted as he stared at the pale woman in her mid-thirties with long auburn hair braided down her back before his eyes rounded in recognition. "Miara…" His voice trailed off. She was older and more sallow than he recalled her to be, but those eyes were the same and the hair was as vibrant a hue of red-gold as before.

Miara walked forward, hands spread out in front of her. "That voice… That familiar voice…" Her voice trembled. "It can't be… Keisuke-san?"

"What is this… This painting… And the children…" Shing crumpled to the floor as a split headache pierced his skull. He looked up at the painting of the family of four again. What was the meaning of this?

Miara's voice choked up. "Miho, what's going on? Is this an illusion? It's your father's voice, isn't it, or am I hallucinating?"

"Miara…" Keisuke looked up at the woman with eyes closed, arms stretched out in front of her. "You can't… see?"

"Kei-senpai?" Miara was suddenly transported into the mindset of a girl of fifteen again. "Is that really you?" She stumbled forward, crossing the gap between them. She reached out and drew back for a second, almost as if she was afraid that the illusion would shatter, then touched Keisuke's face and hair. "This hair… This nose… This chin… These lips…" Her throat closed in. "It can't be Keisuke-san… No way… You died."

"Mi…ara…" Keisuke cupped her cheek in his hand. "What happened? Who did this to you? Why…"

"It's all right. It's nothing," said Miara as the tears flowed freely from her clouded gray eyes. "Even if I can't see you, I can hear you, touch you and smell you… Just tell me this isn't a dream. Tell me you're back for real."

"I'm sorry, Miara, I'm sorry," said Keisuke, hugging Miara tightly to his chest.

"You're really not a ghost. You're not a dream," Miara murmured. "You are my Keisuke-san."

Crouching outside the window of the Tanaka house, Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeves while Meilin was outright bawling her eyes out.

"What are you crying about, silly?" Meilin asked Sakura with a sniffle. After leaving Tomoeda Plaza, Sakura had been lingering around the Tanaka house and bumped into Meilin coincidentally while snooping around the premise, both with the same idea in mind. Since they had been camping out since before Miho arrived, now their limbs were numb from the cold and their noses a strawberry red.

"Handkerchief?" asked Sakura holding out a dripping handkerchief.

"Thanks," said Meilin, blowing her nose into the handkerchief. "I'm so happy for Miho-chan."

And then, Sakura clapped gloved her hands together. "I understand now. I understand why Kai-kun gave me these Cards last night and told me to come here."

"You saw him yesterday?" Meilin asked.

Sakura nodded. "Briefly, at grandfather's house."

"What was he doing there?" Meilin wondered how Sakura felt about Kai not showing up the other day at Eriol's house. But for some reason, Sakura seemed to be the one person who trusted the thief wholeheartedly from the beginning.

"I'm not quite sure. But I think he was somehow involved in Nina-chan being adopted into the Kinomoto household."

"That busybody," muttered Meilin.

Sakura drew out her key. "Key that hides the power of the moon_._ Show your true self to me. I, Sakura, command you under contract. Release!"

She held out two cards and commanded, "Veil, unveil the vision of one whose heart has healed. Memory, restore the memories of one whose heart has been found!"

A prismatic light filtered in through the parlor window and illuminated the embracing pair. Keisuke lifted up Miara's head, and as he did so, those with magical vision saw that a red scarf tied around her eyes seemed to fall away. Miara blinked, shielding her eyes. "It's so bright."

Eriol smiled intriguingly, glancing out the window at Sakura before turning back to Miara. His voice was low with emotion as he said, "It might take a while for your vision to return completely to normal, after so much many months of disuse. But now that you want to see again, Miara-san, I think it will be a matter of time before your vision returns to you.

"But… The doctors…" Miho looked up confused.

Miara blinked, the blaring light softly reduced to a glow. The foggy haze gave way to amorphous shapes and bright colors like a camera lens coming to focus. Her daughter blinked up with large blue-gray eyes. "Miho… I can see your face. You're wearing a red blouse." She looked up at Keisuke. "And Keisuke-san… You look the same as ever… You still don't brush your hair." She smoothed her hand over his head. "Did you get new glasses?" Then she began to scowl. "Now, where have you been all this time? Do you know how much Miho and Mikai and I worried?"

Tanaka Keisuke didn't have any magical sense and could not see a myriad of rainbow-hued feathers absorb into a white light that shrouded him and then slowly faded into him. "Miara… All this while… All this time that I thought I was completely alone in this world…"

Miho slowly stepped up to her mother and father, holding back her tears that came out in little hiccups. Keisuke met her eyes for the first time.

Keisuke spun around and stared at the portrait of the family, of the young boy and girl. "Miho! Mikai!" Then, he stared at the lanky girl with short auburn hair and gray eyes. "You can't be my little Miho-chan? She was wee little when I last saw her," he said, holding his hand to his waist level.

"Yes, it's me, otou-san," said Miho, eyes misting. "It's your little Miho-chan. And you're finally back."

"Come here," Keisuke said, his voice cracking, holding out his arm. "Come to me, my little girl."

Miho sprinted forward and threw her arms around her father, knocking him down to the ground.

"Oomph. You're not as little as you used to be, and I'm not as young as I used to be, it seems," said Keisuke, adjusting the glasses on his nose. With one arm, he held Miho to his chest while with the other, he held his wife. "I never thought I would be together with you like this again."

"Are you really back?" said Miara, tears glistening on her eyelashes. "You're not a ghost or a dream?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for taking this long to return." Keisuke held Miho and Miara to her even closer.

"But you're back. That's all that matters," murmured Miara into her prodigal husband's chest. "We're together again." If only her Mikai were back.

With a smile, Sakura collapsed on the sidewalk, clutching the two cards to her chest, cold sweat trickling down her brows.

"Sakura-chan, are you all right? You don't look too well," asked Meilin alarmed, kneeling down next to Sakura wiping her brows with her sleeves.

"I'm fine—the Memory is just an especially draining card to use, it seems," said Sakura, breath coming slightly truncated. She mustered a smile. "I just need to… catch my breath." She slipped the Memory and the Veil into her pocket.

"How did Kai-kun manage to steal those cards from Leiyun?" Meilin muttered.

Sakura turned her head, watching Miho's blithe laughter, caught in her parent's embrace. "Well, Kai-kun's plan worked out well, didn't it?"

Meilin rolled her eyes. "There's Kai for you. I get it. His mind is convoluted and cryptic."

"But surprisingly simple," said Sakura, leaning against Meilin who helped her up. "All he wanted was a fairytale Christmas for his family. Just look at this house."

The two girls stepped back. The trees were decorated in Christmas lights that slowly began to twinkle as dusk fell, and the large wreath hung on the front door sparkled in iridescent colors. All the windows were decorated with tinsel and Christmas ornaments and in the corner of the parlor was a huge Christmas tree and by the merrily lit fireplace hung four red stockings. Even the lawn was layered with fake snow.

"It's like a picture-book Christmas house," said Meilin.

"How Kai-like. He has to do everything with style," remarked Sakura with grudging admiration. "It's almost enough to make you forgive him."

"But just enough to irritate you so that you want to smack him in the face." Meilin smiled. Suddenly, she wanted to see Kai.

******

Meilin had not seen Kai since the end of exams. She ran down the back hill and was not surprised to see a black convertible parked on the side of the road. Kai stood leaning against the trunk, hands in the pocket of his black wool coat as if he had been waiting for her.

"Why are still here?" demanded Meilin. "Didn't you want to see Miho's smiling face? And your father and mother all together again?"

"Oh, I saw it," said Kai. "Tomoyo lent me all her camera equipment before she headed off to Switzerland."

Now, Meilin was irritated, and she smacked Kai on the head. "Are you an idiot? You can go see them in person. Don't you want to be reunited with your family for Christmas? Isn't this everything you've planned for all these years?"

"It's over, isn't it?" said Kai, suddenly sounding weary.

"You've done a good job," said Meilin.

"Do you want to come somewhere with me?" asked Kai.

Meilin nodded. She got in the car seat next to him. She almost giggled at the tinsels scattered around the usually spotless car and carefully moved various cables and Christmas lights out of the way.

Since Kai was in one of his silent spells, she did not speak to him. She stared out the rolled down window, wind whipping back her hair. She was surprised when they came by the ocean side.

"Why the ocean all of a sudden?" asked Meilin walking out of the car, her boots leaving an imprint on the sand.

The blue-black winter's ocean thrashed about turbulently. The sky ahead was dark and gray, like the color of Kai's eyes. Kai walked behind her, breathing in the salty air. He slowly reached into his coat and took out an object wrapped in cloth. Meilin's heart beat slightly quicker at the sight of the gleaming pistol peaking out from the black cloth.

"I guess I passed the Black Dragon's test," said Kai, staring at the pistol.

"Test?"

"I did not use the gun." _Not on myself, nor anybody else._ "I did not give into temptation."

She watched Kai wrapped the pistol in his long black cloak then fling it far into the ocean. The weight of the pistol dragged down the black cloak and the tide carried it away, deep into the sea. _I've been a horrible girlfriend. It was never about Kara or me or the Li Clan or the Kinomotos. This was Kai's battle against himself. And I didn't understand that. I didn't see him struggling. I was unable to lend him a hand in his time of darkness._

"Now, Kaitou Magician is really gone," said Kai, staring out in the horizon of the ocean.

Meilin shivered. "But you, Mizuki Kai, no, Tanaka Mikai, are still here."

"Yes. It's true."

"You're quite a simplistic person, aren't you?" said Meilin. "I thought perhaps you wanted revenge or you were being blackmailed or something. But at the end of the day, you swore you would get Miho back everything she had lost, and you set out to exactly do that. Well, you accomplished what you set out for."

"Did I?" Kai seemed to be in a daze. "I did, didn't I?"

Meilin's eyes blurred as she wrapped her arms around Kai's head. "It's all right now. You've done enough. You can go back home. You can return."

Kai hugged Meilin to him tightly, the salty spray of waves lapping at their feet. He had waited so long to hear those words.

"When my future seemed so nebulous, all I could do was run forward and keep running without looking back. But what happens when all my goals are achieved and those nebulous aspirations are attained? Where do I go from here?" said Kai. "I swore I will give up my criminal ways once I've achieved my goals. But I can't go back to simply being a student—it's a suffocating life style. Now what? What am I going to do now?"

"Why can't you just continue being Mizuki Kai, the way you always are?" said Meilin. "Blundering and strong-willed, flippant by nature but as loyal as can be."

"I spent so much time fixated on my goals. I'm sort of at a loss. I need some time to just think things out," said Kai.

A sinking feeling came through Meilin as she came to a realization. "Are you really going to leave? Don't you want to see your parents? And Miho-chan?"

Kai looked at Meilin. "I do. So much. That is why I have to leave. The current me can't face my family yet."

The first time she fell in love, she had been moved by a little boy who had rescued her bird in the pouring rain. The next time she fell in love, she fell in love with a bird who sought to fly away from her when the sun was out. But she believed he would return to her when it began raining again. "I understand," said Meilin resolutely. "If you need time, take time. You asked me whether I trusted you or not. I do trust you. That is why I'll be waiting here when you return."

******

Later that night, Li Meilin sat curled up on her couch, eating Christmas cake out of a box and watching a sappy Christmas movie rerun on TV. This was perhaps the worst Christmas ever, all alone in a different country, without her family, her friends all busy with one thing another. At least Miho-chan was finally reunited with her father. She looked down at the letter that had been attached to the cake box and glared at the bouquet of red roses. You really couldn't depend on a former thief at all. Kai could have waited until tomorrow to leave.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas!" squawked Perro-chan, flying onto Meilin's head.

"Shut up, Perro-chan," Meilin said. "Why do I have to spend Christmas with a stupid parrot?"

Perro-chan flew down onto her shoulder and poked her cheek gently with his beak.

"Are you trying to reassure me? Thanks Perro-chan. I love you best too. Much more than that horrid master of yours." Meilin sighed. It was her fault, actually. Miho had invited her over, but Meilin thought she might want some quality time with her parents—they had a lot of catching up to do. Tomoyo had invited Meilin to the ski trip, but Meilin was not particularly fond of skiing and declined. Sakura also had invited Meilin to come join her family for dinner, but Meilin felt like she would be intruding.

Just then, there was a pounding on a front door. Meilin sat up. There was nobody to come at this hour. "W-who is it?" she called out, peaking through the peephole.

"Meilin-senpai, it's me!" exclaimed Miho, panting hard.

"Miho-chan, what are you doing here? I thought you would be with your mother and father," said Meilin.

"Where's onii-chan?" asked Miho. Her face was extremely flushed and her scarf was half unraveled from her neck. "He's not home."

And Meilin stared at her feet, silent.

Miho grabbed Meilin by the arms. "I know you know where he is. Let me see him. Is he with you? Is he out? What time will he back?"

Slowly, Meilin stared at the younger girl. "Do you have to see him tonight?"

Miho nodded.

"And it can't wait?"

"I made him wait for so long. I have to see him. I have to apologize for everything," said Miho, eyes glistening.

"I'm really not supposed to tell you this," said Meilin.

"Please, Meilin-senpai," said Miho, tightening her grip around Meilin's hands. "Where is 'nii-chan?"

Heaving a long sigh, Meilin said, "Narita Airport—his flight is at 8."

Miho's eyes widened as she glanced at her watch. She had less than an hour. "Thanks, Senpai."

Meilin blinked. The door shut and Miho was already gone.

"Blabbermouth! Blabbermouth!" chanted Perro-chan, flying out from Meilin's bedroom with a golden tinsel around his neck.

"Shut up, Perro-chan," grumbled Meilin. Who could resist those large gray puppy eyes? "Like brother like sister. They both have this way of cajoling anything out of you." She slumped down on the sofa again, picking up the remote control. "What's wrong with this remote control—it was working find a second ago."

The lights suddenly all switched out. "Wha—"

Meilin glared at Perro-chan in the dark. "Perro-chan!"

"Not me! Not me!" protested the bird.

"Now, where did Syaoran keep the flashlight?" muttered Meilin, fumbling around in the dark. Did Syaoran even keep flashlights in the house? He always used his ofuda when there was a power failure. That was when he still had his magic in tact.

And when the lights switched back on, a large Christmas tree had appeared on the corner of the living room floor and little white snowflakes showered down. Meilin clapped her hands in momentary delight. Who?

And Meilin frowned, looking up. She slipped her feet into her bunny slippers and dashed down the hallway. "Wait. Syaoran!"

Slowly, Syaoran turned around.

"What are you doing here?" asked Meilin in disbelief.

"Kai wanted me to do him a little favor since he couldn't be here," replied Syaoran with a shrug. "He was worried that you'd be alone for Christmas."

"If he was worried, he shouldn't have left," said Meilin.

"I'm sort of broke, so I don't have a gift," said Syaoran sheepishly. "I'll give you an extra nice gift next year."

"Next year." Meilin smiled slightly. "Well, since you're here, do you want to stay for a cup of tea?"

Slowly, Syaoran shook his head. "I have to get going."

"I see." Meilin looked slightly disappointed.

"Good night."

Meilin then blurted out, "Wait—you really haven't betrayed Sakura-chan, have you? Please tell me, all this is some sort of crazy act."

Syaoran looked at Meilin with sad eyes.

_No, it's not true that I don't understand Syaoran. He has always been so easy to read in one regards and that was why my heart was always breaking. Because he could never hide that single truth._

And Meilin walked up to her first love with sad ruby-amber eyes and placed her hand on Syaoran's gaunt cheek. She had been too busy stressing about Mizuki Kai to have noticed that Syaoran too looked like he hadn't been eating or sleeping properly. She had to crane her neck up high to look at him in the eye now, and he was no longer the sweet, grouchy little boy that she remembered. But the traces of loneliness in his amber eyes, the determined line of his mouth, the cold, calm façade were still the same. "Well, it doesn't matter if you have. I'm still angry with you and will be angry at you for a long long time to come. But if you need a friend, I'm here, as I've always been. After all, I'm still your ex-fiancée!"

"Thanks, Meilin. I really mean it," Syaoran said with a smile.

"Leiyun is going to be really mad when he finds out that you stole the Veil and the Memory for Kai," she remarked.

"But it made everybody else happy, right?"

Meilin recalled Miho in her mother and father's embrace, Kai with his shoulders lifted as if he was finally liberated, Eriol with a rare smile as he watched the reunited family, like he was a proud father, and Sakura, Sakura whose joyful delight shone from her eyes even as her magic took a toll on her. Her voice was choked. "Yes, it made everybody very happy."

"Good," said Syaoran, closing his eyes as if trying to picture everybody's smiling faces in his mind. "Meilin… Merry Christmas."

"You too, Syaoran. Merry Christmas," said Meilin. "Thanks for stopping by."

******

"The airport?" asked Nakuru from the front seat of the Rolls Royce Phantom (the Hiiragizawa family car), a refurbished antique car.

"Yes, Narita," said Miho, glancing at her watch. "We have less than an hour. Do we have enough time?"

"Leave it to me!" exclaimed Nakuru, stepping on the pedals.

The car jerked forward. "By the way, Nakuru," said Miho, fastening her seatbelt, "When did you learn to drive again?"

"Oh, when Touya-kun was signed up for driver's ed, I tagged along," replied Nakuru.

"Wait, you do have a license?"

"We need a license to drive these things?" asked Nakuru, honking at a car.

Though Nakuru did not know how to change lanes properly or keep traffic light, let alone park, she knew how to drive fast because she had no fear of speed. Somehow, through rush hour traffic, they made it to the Narita International Airport driveway in record time.

"Which terminal?" asked Nakuru.

"I don't know," said Miho. "I forgot to ask."

"We don't have time," said Nakuru. Her maroon eyes gleamed as she scanned the crowd. "Head towards Terminal 1—I think you'll make it in time."

Miho dashed off to the first terminal, her unbuttoned blue peacoat flapping behind her. Her mother and father were waiting at the Hiiragizawa mansion, and she had to bring her brother back. Their family would finally be reunited again. All her dreams would come true. It was not hard to spot that solitary figure dressed in a black in the midst of all the families in bright colors crowding the terminal. Why had she not seen it earlier? Why had she not noticed that he was hurting and lonely, that he had been struggling and in more pain than anyone else? Why had she been so selfish?

"Onii-chan!" she shouted. The noise of the airport drowned out her voice. "ONII-CHAN!" she called out again. People looked up and stared at her.

Slowly, Kai turned around, dropping his black duffel bag. "Miho! Why are you—how did you—"

"Are you running away again?" demanded Miho, panting.

"How did you find me?" Kai said. "What about Mother and Father?"

Miho's throat chocked up. "Stupid brother. Where do you think you're going? Okaa-san and otou-san are waiting. Come home now."

"Miho…"

And Miho ran up to her brother and flung her arms around him, something she had wanted to do for the past six years. "Onii-chan. I'm sorry for everything I've said to you. I don't hate you. I'm not mad at you for leaving me. But I'll be mad at you if you leave again. Please, return now. Be my onii-chan again."

"Silly goose, I never stopped being your brother," said Kai. "And I will always be your brother no matter what."

"I saw the house—it's exactly the same as before. How did you do it?"

"It just looks the same the surface," Kai said vaguely. "It's not the same, not the house we've made so many memories in."

And Miho's nose crinkled as she slammed the key into Kai's chest. "It's not like I asked to have my house back! Who asked you to do all this? All I wanted was to have my brother by my side when I was going through times when I wondered why I was still alive, when I thought I was completely alone in the world."

"You're not alone anymore," said Kai. "You have many people who love you and cherish you."

"Were you always such a bigoted idiot of a brother?" said Miho. "I didn't want anything else. All I wanted was to have onii-chan by my side. But I understand. I understand what you did in order to find a way to heal okaa-san, to find out the truth behind otou-san's death. But why couldn't you tell me soon? Why couldn't you let me help you?"

"I'm sorry Miho, for always disappointing you," he replied.

Miho's eyes glistened. "But we will be able to make new memories in the new house, the four of us. You, me, otou-san and okaa-san."

And Kai smiled sadly. "I've hurt you for so long, haven't I? I'm sorry I could not be by your side all these years."

"It doesn't matter anymore. You'll always be by my side from now on," said Miho, clutching her brother's leather jacket.

"I'm sorry Miho. I have to leave," said Kai, carefully pulling away Miho's hand. "My flight is leaving in ten minutes."

Miho stepped back, as if she had cold water flung on her. "What do you mean you have to leave? I told you it's all right. Okaa-san and otou-san are waiting for you. The house… It's Christmas… I—"

Kai patted Miho on the head. "I'll be back. Till then, be a good girl and listen to mother and father."

"Don't leave, onii-chan," said Miho. "Don't leave."

"Miho, I'm proud that I have such a strong, brave little sister. Now, it's onii-chan's turn to become someone that you can be proud of as a brother."

Miho shook her head, large drops of tears dripping from her eyes. "I love you onii-chan, just the way you are."

"Thank you, Miho. That means a lot to me." Slowly, Kai picked up his duffel bag and slung it over her shoulder, quickly turning his head so that he did not have to see Miho crying, which would make all his resolve crumble away.

When Nakuru caught up with Miho, she found the girl sitting on the airport terminal, legs spread out, crying with her head thrown back like she was ten again, her big brother nowhere in sight.

******

"Here's a package for you, Kaijou," Touya said after a quiet family dinner plus Yukito. "It was buried beneath all the Christmas mail."

"Who is it from?" asked Sakura, drying the last dish and taking off the apron. It was nice having a quiet Christmas dinner just with the immediate family for a change.

"Mike Kant?" replied Touya, reading the scrawling English letters. "Has he finally gone back to New York?"

Sakura opened the package and unfolded a letter.

"_Dear Sakura, _

"_I'll be back in New York by the time you get this package. Sorry I couldn't say goodbye in person. It's too bad Tomoyo-chan didn't win the Young Designer Contest, but let her know I'm going to show her designs to some of my fashion-related friends in New York. Please give her the set of photos I took during the fashion show and let her know her designs were truly unparallel. And they photograph quite brilliantly, as to be expected from someone who was a director's eye, I suppose."_

A packet of photos fell onto her lap, and Sakura flipped through the stack of photos from the fashion show. She smiled. The first outfit in yellow, she was standing like a stick, without a smile. She flipped to the next photo. Her smile dropped. Syaoran was standing at the edge of the stage in cream-beige, casually posing with his blazer tossed over his shoulder. She flipped through the rest of the photos. The mermaid costume, the kimono, the punk rock costume. Her eyes lingered on the black and white "love" theme outfit. The long red ribbon which trailed from her pink to Syaoran's had seemed so ridiculous at the moment, yet photographed such vividly under the dramatic stage lights and the black and white contour of their outfits. The next photo was a close up of Syaoran's face. She gently traced her fingers down his cheek. _Syaoran_. He looked so handsome on stage. That day had been too chaotic for her to properly look at him. In her mind, she still held the image of him as a ten-year-old boy. Yet, there was now an expected manly side to him, like he was a complete different person, someone she could barely approach. The photo of the battle costumes made her smile again—she thought that she might never stand on the same side with Syaoran in his green battle outfit again. Leave it to Tomoyo to be able to replicate the staff to such perfection (after all, she was the daughter of the president of a toy manufacturing company.) Tomoyo said that the pink "bird staff" had been so popular amongst little girls that the Daidouji Toy Company had to mass-produce it for the holiday season. There was no photo of the final outfit since the incident happened, which was a pity because the dress had been so pretty before it got ruined.

Sakura thought that she had come to the end of the batch but to her surprise, there were more photos. Wait, this wasn't Japan. The snow covered park, the Alice in Wonderland statue. It was Central Park in New York City. There was Syaoran in a blue ski jacket and herself in a pink one, faces flushed, laughing. It was only two years ago, and yet, they seemed so young. She flipped to the next picture. Their hair was covered in snow, and Syaoran had a mischievous smile. And there was the next one. The corner of Syaoran's eyes were crinkled as he held up a huge snowball in his hand. There was another picture where he was tenderly brushing snow of her head, and another where she was doing the same for him. When did they do that? If the moment was not captured here in these photos, she might not believe that it had happened.

Then, there were never seen before candid photos of her in a long pale blue dress with fake angel's wings on the top of the Empire State building. She had only seen the final product, the Valentine's Day advertisement that ran in the magazines with her enveloped in a winged Syaoran arms. It had been embarrassing, but she had distanced herself from the photo and convinced herself it was not her in the advertisement. But it was strange seeing the picture of her makeup being done, the hairdresser fussing with Syaoran's chestnut locks. The two of them awkwardly standing at the roof edge with the backdrop of the city stretched behind them, the two of them looking baffled as they heard the instructions. Then, the next series of photos played out like a motion still frame. First, Syaoran tripping over the cables off the edge of the roof. Her shocked expression. Her jumping off the recklessly jumping off the building. White feathers sprouting from Syaoran's back. His arms stretched out to catch her. Her hand stretching out towards him. Her landing in his embrace. The warm smile of relief on his face. The strange look on her face as she gazed up into his eyes, her hair whipped around and her dress tangled in his arms.

_Is that really me?_ She could not help asking herself. It looked like her, it looked like him. Yet, they seemed so distant and removed. Like a movie rerun where you vaguely remember the events but can't recall all the little details at all and think, did that really happen?

The last photo was a candid shot from the Young Director party on the last night in New York. She was wearing an ice chiffon dress. Her hair was in a cascade of curls piled on her head, but she was not looking towards the camera, nor at the podium where Tomoyo was receiving applause. Instead, her head was turned towards where Syaoran was standing in the corner, looking more handsome than ever in his custom-fit black silk tuxedo (provided courtesy of Mike Kant). It was a moment you think nobody would catch on camera, when you bashfully sneak a peak at your crush, when in a crowd, your eyes naturally linger on that special person, when you can spot him from miles away just by the shade of his hair or the shape of his coat and just seeing that person, even though he is at the end of the room, brings an instant giddy smile on your face.

She clutched the photo to her heart. _What is that dumb expression on my face?_ A mirror does not reflect your true age as well as a still photo of gone-by days of oblivious bliss. Sakura buried her head in her hands. _Ah, it must have been…_

Quickly banishing the thought from her head, she flipped to the second page of the letter from Mike, keeping her hands from trembling.

"_I was going through old film rolls from two years ago and decided to develop the film. I thought you might want to see these pictures, so I'm mailing it to you. I hope we will meet again. Give a call if you ever come to the States again. 'Amamiya Nadeshiko' was always my favorite Japanese model, but should you ever have an interest in the field, I think you may be able to shine brighter than anyone else, and I would want to work with you again (and no tripping off of 100-floor buildings allowed)! Merry Christmas!_

_Yours truly,_

_Mike_

"What are you doing?" asked Kero-chan, letting down his new game controller and flying up to Sakura's bed. He glanced at the photographs scattered about her and frowned.

Sakura flopped down on her bed and photos flew up and some landed on the ground. "Kero-chan. I'm so stupid."

"What's wrong?" Kero-chan asked, picking up a photo on the floor. It was Sakura and Syaoran collapsed into a mound of fresh snow. Was there a time like this? When Sakura and Syaoran were so carefree? When Sakura laughed with her head thrown back like a burst of sunshine on a field of white snow?

"All this time, I thought I was moving forward, but in the end, I was only running away," said Sakura, hands covering her eyes.

"What do you mean, Sakura-chan?"

Slowly, Sakura stared up at the ceiling and sighed. "I don't know."

Kero-chan replied knowingly, "It's Christmas. It's natural to feel a little silly and sentimental."

And Sakura nodded before grabbing pulling on a sweater and hurrying down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Touya asked.

"I just wanted to take a walk," replied Sakura, slipping on a red fur-lined jacket and pulling on boots.

"At this time of the night?"

Sakura did not answer, but she bolted down the street, first at a slow jog, then full speed down the sidewalk, around the corner.

The faintest traces of snowflakes drifted down from the sky and in the darkness glowed like sprinkles of sugar scattering over the town.

It was a mild winter's night even though the snowflakes grew larger, and Sakura's face was flushed. She paused when she reached King Penguin Park and looked up. The King Penguin slide looked distorted in the darkness and glistened from the soft layer of snow gathering on top. Her breath was caught in her chest, and Sakura gazed around, half full of mirth, half with a yearning desperation.

_What am I doing?_ she muttered to herself, shaking her head. _What did I think would happen if I came here?_

Her doubts were broken by that dear voice she always waited to hear from.

"You're late. You always keep me waiting, don't you?" asked Syaoran, sitting on the park bench in a brown coat, hand in pockets to ward off the cold, but with a gentle smile.

"Silly, that's my line," said Sakura. It was not a question of whether he would show up or not but when. It always had been. Was it strange that she was not at all surprised to find him here, that instinctively, she believed he would be waiting? She could feel her throat choking up again. _Why is it, after all these years, that whenever I see him on Christmas, I feel this tightening in my chest and this giddy feeling in my stomach? _"What are you doing here?"

"Watching the snowflakes fall from the sky."

Sakura too stared up at the sky and her lips curled into a soft smile. "It is magical, isn't it? It's going to be a White Christmas after all."

"You're right." Syaoran lifted up his right hand, the hand he thought he might never be able to use again. The snowflakes melted on his palm into little droplets of water that glistened in the moonlight like crystals beads.

"How do you think things turned out?" Sakura said to break the awkward silence.

"Terada-sensei and Sasaki-san? They'll be fine," said Syaoran.

"How do you know?" asked Sakura.

"Just." Syaoran stuck his hand in his pocket.

Was it _omoi_ again? "Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"It's none of our business, you know," Syaoran said. "Don't you get tired of playing love cupid?"

"I know, but sometimes you need someone to give the extra boost."

"Tell me you don't just have a soft spot for teacher and student relationships," said Syaoran with a wry smile. "Sasaki-san and Terada-sensei have quite an age gap."

Sakura pouted. "So? What does age matter in love?" Her eyes sparkled. "You know, if Rika-chan marries Terada-sensei, that would make her sensei's wife."

"You're jumping too far ahead, aren't you?" said Syaoran.

"My mother married when she was sixteen," said Sakura. She glared at Syaoran. "What are you staring at?"

"Ah, nothing. It's just, I was thinking you have that kind of feminine side to you and everything."

"What, I'm a girl too. I like thinking of weddings and marriage and stuff as well," said Sakura stiffly. "Though it is very far off in the future for me."

"Not so far," remarked Syaoran.

"Yeah. My mother already was married at my age," said Sakura. "It's strange thinking that at my age, my mother already knew exactly what she wanted in life. She already had her dream job, knew the man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, even the names for her children picked out. How could she be so certain about everything?"

Syaoran said, "Perhaps it was because she knew she didn't have a lot of time left. She didn't have time to be indecisive."

"I don't know anything I want from life," said Sakura. "It's hard enough dealing with the Dark Forces. I can't plan for a future when I don't even know what Dark Force will pop out tomorrow."

"It's all right not to have a plan. It's all right to just life day by day," said Syaoran.

"It must be easy for you. You've had everything planned out from the beginning. You always wanted to be the Chosen One. I guess you'll be the marvelous Chosen One you are and maybe someday become the Head of the Clan or something," said Sakura. "I have no idea what I want to do, what I want to be, what I want to study."

And Syaoran gazed at Sakura solemnly. "It's all right not to know everything. We're still young. But why not focus on what you do know you want."

"Let's see." Sakura's smooth forehead wrinkled in concentration. "I want Miho-chan to forgive Kai-kun and the Tanakas to be a big happy family again. And I want Tomoyo-chan to find true love. I hope Rika-chan and Terada-sensei will be able to sort out their problems, and of course, I want otou-san's books to sell well so that he can get a commission to write his next one."

Syaoran chuckled. "I mean, don't you have anything you want for yourself? Not even immediately, but in the distant future."

"Well, I do want a family someday, of course," said Sakura. A little daughter and son, perhaps. "And I do want to continue to be a good Card Mistress and protect my cards until the time comes when my contract expires. I want to travel and maybe study in a different country for a while like onii-chan did."

"There, you know a lot of things," said Syaoran with a smile.

_Except one thing. I have always somehow pictured you as a part of my future. But when I think that you will be far away, as some austere person in the Li Clan, it leaves a pang in my heart thinking of the hole in my life that will always be there. _

As if able to read the change in her expression, Syaoran said, "Just for one night, let us set aside everything that has happened over the past year. Let us just be."

Feeling a tightening in her throat, Sakura nodded.

It was the first time she had seen him smile since he had returned to Japan. And that one smile at this moment seemed to bridge the long distance between him and her at the Hong Kong harbor.

******

"Sakura-chan sure is late," said Yukito, looking at the clock in the Kinomoto kitchen.

"She is," said Touya with a scowl. "At least otou-san is sleeping, or else he'd be worried."

"I wonder who she's with. I thought Tomoyo-chan and Eron-kun are away," Yukito bit into his chocolate raspberry cake. Despite his words, he was not particularly concerned about his Mistress because cake always alleviated all his worries.

"Not that hard to figure out," Touya said, slicing another piece of cake for his friend, glancing at the stack of photos that Kero-chan had provided for him.

"Another slice for me too!" exclaimed Kero-chan, perched on the kitchen table.

"You're getting fat, Cerberus," said Yukito.

"Humph. I burn up more energy in the winter time," replied Kero-chan. "And you're such a glutton yourself, you have no right to criticize me."

"Clow made me with better metabolism," stated Yukito with a smirk. "I am the more perfect creation."

"Well, he made me cuter," said Kero-chan, gobbling down the cake.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," retorted Yukito.

Touya sighed, glancing out the window at the driveway. He sliced two more pieces and set them in front of Kero-chan and Yukito. "Just eat."

"Is it all right if we don't leave Sakura-chan a piece?" asked Yukito in between bites. "It's so rare that you bake."

"It's surprisingly delicious—moist and rich," said Kero-chan, cheeks bulging. "Did you work at a bakery as well? You should bake more often—much better than Sakura's cakes."

"Today's a special occasion," said Touya gruffly.

"Is it?" Yukito asked.

"Yes, it's your birthday."

"Ah, it is!" exclaimed Yukito, clapping his head together. "My birthday always gets lumped together with Christmas, so everybody always forgets."

"I never do," said Touya.

"No, you never do."

"Happy Birthday, Yuki."

"Thanks, To-ya. Merry Christmas."

******

In the fast-paced modern world, people are restricted and regulated by the twenty-four hours of the clock. With the digital watch, cell phone, radio, satellite TV and computer, you are constantly reminded of the passage of time. Schedules are regulated by time, the meeting of people, the parting of people, the value of one's intelligence, the speed of one's body, the result of a game, the victor of a race, the length of a relationship, are all determined by a time limit. There are some people that you are painfully aware of the time that is being spent with that person and there are people that are a waste of your time. There are people that you cannot spend enough time with. And then there are those that time halts while you are with that one person. With Syaoran, Sakura was never sure if minutes or hours or days or months had passed by.

The two sat on a wooden bench as snow piled at their feet, as if the past year was suddenly suspended in the magical flurry of white and silver and they sat at the world's end, no longer struggling, no longer fighting, no longer floundering, no longer caring.

"It's been a long time since we could just sit like this and talk," said Syaoran, leaning back on the bench and gazing at the white flakes that were falling thicker now.

"Yeah," said Sakura. Perhaps that was what she missed most about having Syaoran by her side was just that steady companionship he offered. There was nobody quite like Syaoran, the sturdy feeling she had when he was with her, the two of them watching snowflakes shower down from the sky like twinkling stardust, as if their friendship had never broken.

"Hey, Sakura, do you know why I like watching snow?"

Sakura swallowed hard. "Because those millions of tiny white snowflakes all seem to be alike. But, even so, each one of them is different, no two exactly the same as another. Like human beings. Each individual is made up of its own crystal formation to make it different, just like each person is different." She glanced at Syaoran out of the corner of her eyes.

He was still staring upwards. "Hmm… Yeah, that sounds more profound, I suppose. You know, it doesn't snow back in Hong Kong. So the first time I ever saw snow was when the first winter I spent in Hong Kong, when I was ten."

"Really? That was your first time seeing snow?"

"I think it began snowing after school one day. All the students were excited. You ran outside ahead of everyone else shouting, '_yuki yuki yuki_.'" Syaoran had a nostalgic look on his face.

Sakura laughed. "That sounds like something I would do."

"You probably don't remember, because to you it was just another winter's day. But for me, it was the first time I saw snow." And slowly, Syaoran turned to face Sakura.

"Well, so why do you like watching snow?"

"It makes me feel calm," replied Syaoran.

"I thought you hated the cold."

"It's actually less cold when it snows," Syaoran said.

"This winter's supposed to be a long and cold one, since the first snow this year was ridiculously early," said Sakura with a sigh.

"I know. I was with you." They had been stranded in that haunted mansion again.

"You're right." Sakura suddenly recalled a silly story Yamazaki-kun had told the girls back in elementary school. '_If you see the first snow with the person you like, a miracle would happen._' Of course, Chiharu smacked him and then proceeded to drag him outside on the first snowy day of that winter.

Syaoran watched Sakura drift off in her own thoughts, pout a little bit and then smile and then frown. "What's wrong?" he finally asked, hiding a smile behind his hand.

"I don't have anything for you this year," said Sakura.

"I don't want anything else," replied Syaoran. "You coming here is enough."

Sakura stared up at him incredulously. Did she have to remind him that he was the one who had left her in the first place? But he looked so carefree for the first time she had seen him back in Japan.

"I didn't think I would ever spend a Christmas again looking at the snowfall with you," he said, gazing up at the flurry of shimmering white falling from the blue-black sky, like a silver meteor shower.

"Neither did I," said Sakura with a sigh of relent.

"Yet here we are, somehow," Syaoran said. Like the still before a storm.

"What's going to happen to us now, I wonder," murmured Sakura, closing her eyes.

"Who knows."

Sakura turned to Syaoran and held out a closed fist. "Present for you," she said. "It's not really, actually."

Hesitantly, Syaoran held out his hand and Sakura handed him his brown leather gloves back. From one glove tumbled out the leaf-pattern watch into his hand. His voice was an octave lower. "I was wondering where I dropped the watch. You had it all this time?"

"Yeah, you left it in the dressing room, and Tomoyo-chan thought it was mine," mumbled Sakura.

The second hand ticked away, _tick tock tick tock_. "The battery was replaced?" The long hand moved as the minute changed.

"Yeah. It was sort of silly having a watch that doesn't work. So I got yours replaced when I got mine done," replied Sakura. She pulled up her coat sleeve to reveal her flower-petaled watch; she frowned—was it really near twelve already, or had her watch broken down again.

"And time is moving again," said Syaoran in a distant voice.

"So it is," said Sakura.

"I don't have anything for you," Syaoran said.

"I don't think recycling last year's present really counts anyway," said Sakura.

"True," agreed Syaoran with a slight smile. The greatest present imaginable was that Sakura was here beside him on this quiet evening when he thought he might never spend another Christmas with her again, never see her smile at the snow, never see her cheeks flushed from the wind and long lashes blinking droplets of water.

"The Shirose Subaru Foundation. It was your idea, wasn't it?" said Sakura slowly.

Syaoran looked up warily.

"I asked Nomura-san at the orphanage. She said the main sponsor was Victoria Confectionary, a subsidiary of the Li Group Food Division."

"It's not a big secret. The Li Clan wanted to put up a philanthropic image in Japan, so they set up the foundation," said Syaoran without expression. "I merely suggested to the Li Clan a suitable name, that's all."

"Stop it. Stop talking about Subaru as if he's just a name." Sakura looked up at Syaoran, emerald eyes glistening. "I know you were sad too. The flowers at his graveside. The peonies. There was always a fresh bouquet whenever I went. I thought, ah, this person might miss Su-chan as much I do. They were from you, weren't they?"

Helplessly, Syaoran knelt in front of the bench and looked up, wiping away the tears that formed in Sakura's eyes with his bare hands. Her cheek felt warm against his thumb. Why did he always make her cry? She was smiling just a moment ago.

And she said, "Thank you."

That was not the reaction he had been expecting. "For what?"

"I didn't want Subaru's name to be forgotten. Now, he will always be remembered." Sakura tried to smile through her tears. "It means a lot to me."

Back when Subaru had died, for the first time Syaoran had to see a person that he loved go through such unbearable grief. He had wanted to take Sakura in his arms and cry with her and comfort her and let her know that he would always be by her side. But he hadn't. He couldn't. _Just for this night, let me hold you in my arms and let nothing else matter in the world_. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to apologize, to kneel at her feet and ask for forgiveness. But from the distance, the bell tower began to chime.

Sakura watched the minute hand of her watch shift to twelve. "Ah, it's midnight." The magical hour was over.

And Syaoran drew back, staring at his hand, wondering what he would have done if the minute hand did not bar him. "Christmas is over," he said somberly.

Twenty-four hours had passed. It was a new day now. Time was ticking again.

"I guess I have to head back now," said Sakura.

"Yeah, it's late. Get home safe," said Syaoran. He could not walk her home. Because she had another person who would do that for her. He could only watch. But then, a little down the path, she halted.

"Syaoran!" Sakura called out, hands folded behind her back. "I forgot to tell you. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Sakura!" Syaoran called back. The wind carried the echoes of her name down the silver-covered cherry blossom lane, _Sakura… Sakura… Sakura…..._

And so, Syaoran watched Sakura walk off down the road, leaving little imprints on the freshly piled sugar-snow, and smiled nostalgically.

_Did you know? The reason I like watching the snow fall is because every time I see the snowflakes in the sky, I think of you, Sakura. The first time I saw snow, the winter of fourth grade, it was such blazing white; it was so bright it hurt my eyes. It was such a dazzling beauty I had never witnessed before, yet I was watching you instead, because you were laughing in such delight, and all I could do was thank that first snowfall for bringing you such sheer joy. When the first snow falls, I always recall that day. _

_Back in fifth grade at the ski lodge, when you were standing on the balcony with your brilliant smile, I thought I was going to confess to you right then and there. But the sight of your smiling face gazing up at the sky was so mesmerizing that I could not say a word and only watch you._

_And on that day, I prayed that if nothing else, when the snow falls and transforms this bleak and gray world into a dazzling white wonderland, even for a brief moment, please grace me with the blessing of seeing your smile again. _

******

Meilin yawned as she heard a pounding on the front door. She suspiciously peaked through the hole and saw a familiar little red-head and quickly unlatched her door.

"What are you doing here, Miho-chan? Your mother and father—"

Miho, flakes of snow falling from her shoulders and hair, flew into Meilin's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. "M-Meilin-senpai, what am I going to do?"

Meilin held Miho's chan in her arms, stroking her head. "What's wrong, Miho-chan?"

"I lost my onii-chan forever. It's all my fault. He did everything for me, all for me, and I was mean to him and told him I hated him. I refused to listen, and this time, he really left and he's never going to return to me."

"Don't worry. It's Kai. He knows you love him, deep down inside. He'll surely return."

"No, not after all I've said to him," said Miho, sniffling. "Why did I continue to ignore him and be mean to him when he was trying to hard? Now, he's gone and he'll never come back to me."

Meilin let out a long sigh. "He promised me not to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Come." Meilin walked Miho over to Kai's apartment next doors. She opened the door with her extra keyset. The apartment was a mess with all sorts of leftover Christmas decorations, bric-a-bracs that Kai had been collecting to decorate the Tanaka house with and remnants of fabric for the curtains and tablecloths.

"Eh, all his stuff is all here," said Miho. "He must have left in a real hurry."

"Miho-chan! Miho-chan!" squawked Perro-chan. "I love you. I love you."

"Perro-chan?"

"Do you think Kai will really leave his beloved parrot behind?" Meilin asked.

"Wait, then where did he go?" asked Miho.

"He really promised me not to tell you. He wanted to surprise you." Meilin pointed to a pamphlet on the floor.

"The Asian Archery Grand Prix held in Shanghai?" Miho frowned. "I remember the teachers wanted him to enter the championship when he entered junior high."

"He seems to think he would be worthy of facing his mother again once he comes back with a golden medal," Meilin said. "Look at his report card."

Miho gaped. "How did he come first of his year when he skipped so many classes?"

"I guess he was serious when he decided to return to the 'old Mikai,'" Meilin said. "Oh, I hope he doesn't try to pull an embarrassing stunt on national television like he did for the Best Couple Contest." She groaned.

"I don't care if he returns to being 'Tanaka Mikai' or not, I just want my brother back," Miho stated with a sniffle.

"You really mean that?"

"Yes. Onii-chan is fine the way he is," said Miho.

"He also mentioned something about having to grow out his bleached hair and blocking up all his piercings before he goes to see your mother or something of the sort," muttered Meilin with a chuckle. "Since she regained her vision and all."

"Are you serious?" Miho cracked her knuckles. "Idiotic brother! I'm going to kill him when he returns for making me worry for no reason."

"Kill him! Kill him!" squawked Perro-chan merrily. "Merry Christmas!"

******

As the weeks leading up to Christmas had been chaotic, Sakura was determined to spend the rest of her winter vacation as peacefully and relaxed as possible. In fact, it was so quiet recently that it veered to being a slightly boring vacation. Tomoyo was still away on a ski trip in Sapporo with her mother, and Eron had taken Erika off on a trip to the onsen in Kyoto since Erika had resorted to eating gallons of ice cream and watching day time soap operas ever since she had been dumped by Mike Kant. Sakura had tossed her winter break homework into a corner and instead ran about the house doing New Year's cleaning and busily writing thank you cards for all the congratulatory letters addressed to her father for the release of his new book. The bright side was that her father was now on break as well, having finished grading finals and was now busy preparing for his book tour. Almost losing her father had given Sakura a newfound conviction to be the best daughter she could be.

"Hurrah! Otou-san's book has been released," said Sakura, clapping her hands together.

Kinomoto Fujitaka chuckled. "I never thought I'd see my book in stores. It's sort of embarrassing."

"Look, there's such a good picture of you on the jacket cover," said Sakura, holding up the brand new hardcover book. She had never been prouder of her father.

There was a knock on the door.

"Is that you, onii-chan!" Sakura-exclaimed, running out of the kitchen holding a ladle in one hand and wearing an adorable yellow apron with a teddy bear on the front over a sky blue jumper. Her golden-brown hair was tied into short pigtails with matching teddy bear ties. "Perfect timing—the curry rice is almost ready! Otou-san just got home too."

"Why does my sister get more and more adorable by the day?" grumbled Touya to himself as he kicked off his shoes.

"Sister-con acting up again?" asked Yukito. He held up a box. "Your favorite strawberry shortcake, Sakura-chan!"

"Thank you, Yukito-san!" Sakura said, taking the cake so that Yukito could take off his coat.

Touya scowled, turning around. "Hey, you. You can come in, you know."

"You have another guest?" Sakura asked. "I better set another plate—it's a good thing I made plenty of curry."

"Humph, you can just give him the dog bowl," muttered Touya. Wolfie-chan's old bowl, as a matter of fact, though Touya never understood why a dark force turned puppy needed to eat.

"That's rude, 'nii-chan!" exclaimed Sakura. It was so rare that Touya brought any friends besides Yukito-san home. She turned her head and her instantly jaw dropped as Touya's 'guest' entered the front door.

"Yo." Syaoran, wearing a camel-colored wool coat, both hands in pockets, entered.

"Y-you! W-what are you doing here?" demanded Sakura, brows furrowed down.

"Honestly, I have no idea," replied Syaoran with a replicated scowl.

"Oh, him. He'll be staying with us for a while," replied Touya, pushing Syaoran forward.

Sakura's jaw dropped even further. "HOE-EE?"

* * *

Wish-chan (December 25, 2009):

Because I wrote Chapter 64 in conjunction with Chapter 63, it was fun reading theories after Chapter 63 for the next chapter from a point of view where I had already written out pretty much everything. It seems like I've written an awful lot of Christmases for New Trials, but it's only the third one, so Christmas comes about once every three years in the New Trials universe; I wrote Chapter 49.75, the Christmas Special, in 2003; but I wrote the Christmas Special Prequel, Chapter 49.5 in 2005 and the New Year's Special in 2007, so it feels like I'm always writing a winter holiday special. I wrote this chapter over the summer (with Chapter 63), so while writing this chapter, I brainwashed myself into thinking Christmas was coming, listening to carols. The coldness of summer transitioning to autumn felt like winter was coming to me. And then, one day, I looked out and saw the trees were changing colors and realized that actually, Halloween was around the bend, and that it really wasn't winter yet. Anyhow, by the time I release this chapter, Christmas will be nearing again and New Trials would be in sync with the seasons again, which is quite rare.

This chapter has a lot of fluff because I originally intended it to be a Christmas Special chapter. Last chapter was about girl-power, so this chapter was about… the guys? Lol. The Kaitou Magician Special Part II deals with more of the gritty aspects of life for Kaitou Magician, which I should upload hopefully soon.

As usual, reader feedback is always so appreciated at hopeluvpeace hotmail (dot) com. Please join the Yahoo Group at groups (dot) yahoo (dot) com/group/newtrialsring/ if you haven't already. Latest New Trials fanart can be found at wishluv (dot) deviantart (dot) com and visit my blot at for the latest updates: wishluv (dot) blogspot (dot) com

Anyhow, next chapter should be interesting. ^_^

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays 2009!!! And Happy New Year!


	107. Chapter 65: Cohabitation Part Deux

Chapter 65: Cohabitation, Part Deux

******

Kinomoto Touya yawned as he took off his white coat and folded it over his chair, returning to his dorm room in the residence halls of Kinhoshi Hospital in the wee hours of morning. It had been a long night at the clinic, and he rubbed his eyes. The shades were down, and he glanced over at his roommate's side of the room. The bed was occupied.

"Yuki, didn't you have nightshift?" asked Touya. Yukito was curled up in bed, blanket completely covering his head, being a sleepyhead as usual. "Hey Yuki, wake up."

There was no response. Frowning, Touya walked up to the bed and shook him. "Yukito, you're going to be late for breakfast." As he pulled down the blanket, a brown-haired boy turned his head. Touya's jaw dropped. "Gyah! Y-you're not Yuki—"

The brown-haired boy blinked until his amber eyes focused on a scowling black-haired man looking over him. Upon recognition, he quickly scrambled up remarkably like a wild wolf caught off guard.

"_You_. What are you doing here?" Touya growled.

Li Syaoran's eyes darted back and forth looking for an exit. Touya towered over him, cornering him against the bed.

"Well, I'm still waiting for an explanation." Touya tapped his foot on the floor.

Just as Syaoran was about to lunge forward and push Touya aside, Tsukishiro Yukito came into the room, holding his morning baguette and a donut. "Touya, you're back already?" His marigold eyes flickered back between Syaoran and Touya. "Oh, sorry, did we wake you, Syaoran-kun?"

An instant look of relief came over Syaoran's face, and he quickly took refuge behind Yukito.

Now, Touya glanced between Syaoran and Yukito suspiciously.

As if reading Touya's mind, Yukito smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to let you know beforehand. I found Syaoran-kun sleeping on the hospital benches, and I couldn't leave him like that. I had nightshift, and nobody was sleeping in my bed, so I told him he could use it."

"So you too took pity upon a stray dog," muttered Touya. He peered at Syaoran over the tip of his nose. "Well, what's the deal? Why are you camping out in the hospital like some homeless person?"

Syaoran stuck his hands in his pockets, staring at the floor glumly.

"He seems to have had some… disagreements at home," replied Yukito.

"What are you? His good-will ambassador? Let the boy speak for himself." Touya peered at Syaoran. "Is this true? You ran away from home?"

Warily, Syaoran looked up and met Touya's gaze.

******

Though Christmas was over, Kinomoto Sakura hummed to herself a little jingle song as she stirred the beef curry. Tonight, her brother and Yukito-san were coming over for dinner. Though she had been dating Chang Eron for around two months now, Yukito-san had been her first crush and always held a special place in her heart. There was no one who ever gave her that same _hanyaan_ feeling. Today, she wore a yellow teddy bear apron that had been Yukito-san's Christmas present over a sky-blue jumper and a yellow shirt. As the front door bell rang, out of habit, Kinomoto Sakura glanced at the mirror to check if her blue hair ribbons were in place before running out to the front door to greet Yukito-san. "Onii-chan! Yukito-san! You're back!" she exclaimed, holding a ladle in one hand. "Perfect timing—the curry rice is almost ready! Otou-san just got home too."

Tsukishiro Yukito, in a cream-colored coat and a blue cap, glasses steaming from the cold, held up a white box. "Your favorite strawberry shortcake, Sakura-chan!"

"Yukito-san! Thank you!" Sakura said, taking the cake so that Yukito could take off his coat.

Her brother scowled, turning around. "Hey, you. You can come in, you know."

"You have another guest?" Sakura asked. "I better set another plate—it's a good thing I made plenty of curry."

"Humph, you can just give him the dog bowl," muttered Touya.

"That's rude, 'nii-chan!" exclaimed Sakura, She tilted her head and her jaw dropped as Touya's 'guest' entered the front door.

From behind Touya stepped Li Syaoran, wearing a camel-colored wool coat, both hands in pockets. "Yo."

If there was any one person who could counter all the giddiness she felt from Yukito-san's presence, it was this person whose presence sent an intense electric tension throughout the room. "W-what are you doing here?" Sakura demanded.

"Honestly, I have no idea," replied Syaoran, the inner corners of his dark brows joining in the center.

"He'll be staying with us for a while," replied Touya, pushing Syaoran forward.

Sakura's jaw dropped even further. "Says who?"

"Says me," replied Touya, narrowing his eyes.

"Are Yukito-san and Touya-san back?" asked Fujitaka, walking out of the kitchen in a matching blue apron with a teddy bear on the front. His eyes lingered on the brown-haired boy with the deep scowl. "And Li Syaoran-san, right? It's been a while. Welcome. Dinner is ready. And is this cake? Thank you, Yukito-san!"

And Syaoran was ushered to the dining table before he could protest.

Sakura stared at her steaming plate of curry, suddenly having lost all appetite, glancing up suspiciously up at the unwelcome visitor. She was half convinced this was all a really bad dream. Her father and Yukito were engrossed in a conversation about the proper way to bake sponge cake, while her brother interjected with his expertise. Syaoran sat across the table from her, next to Yukito-san, and appeared absorbed in the curry, not looking up once as he shoveled food into his mouth in a barbaric fashion. Almost as if he was enjoying the food. Or perhaps he was just really hungry.

She tried to catch his attention, first by glaring at him, then by clearing her throat. He continued to ignore her. Finally, she kicked him underneath the table. It wasn't that hard reaching his side, now that he was so tall and his legs stretched out near to her end of the table. She cleared her throat extra loudly. Finally, he looked up, which was lucky because last resort was to fling a spoonful of curry at him. "What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Your cooking skills have improved," remarked Syaoran out of the corner of his mouth. "Though these carrots look like you chopped them with your eyes closed."

"Well, if I knew you were coming, I would have whipped out my ruler and measured each piece for your portion," replied Sakura, pushing around the lumpy curry in her plate with her spoon.

"It's not like I had a choice. Your brother dragged me here."

"Oh really? When did you and my brother become so chummy?" Sakura muttered. "Wouldn't it be more convincing to say that you came here because of _Yukito-san_?"

Syaoran's ears turned red. "That was six years ago!"

"Ah, silly childhood memories."

"Has spending time with Chang Eron made you this sarcastic?"

And Sakura's cheeks were tinted crimson. "No, I'm just like this to people who show up unwelcomed to my house and start insulting my food."

"I told you the curry's good!"

"Why, thank you, _Li-kun_, but please don't force yourself to pay compliments to something because of mere politeness," Sakura said, slamming her spoon down on the table, appetite suddenly lost.

Kinomoto Fujitaka cleared his throat. "So, Li-san, I hear that you are attending Eitoukou High now?"

"Y-yes sir!" replied Syaoran.

"It's a fine school. One of the teachers, I don't know if you know him, Okazaki-sensei, was a former student of mine and an Ancient Civilizations major," said Fujitaka.

"Ah, yes! Okazaki-sensei is a marvelous teacher. The other day, we had the most fascinating lecture on Spartacus and the Third Servile War," replied Syaoran. He suddenly felt a little rueful that he had missed his history exams.

Touya had remained remarkably silent through the meal. He sipped his green tea, watching Syaoran's face light up as he talked with Fujitaka.

"Syaoran-kun gets along really well with your father, doesn't he, To-ya?" remarked Yukito with a smile.

"Humph." he scowled. Touya knew that his father had always been a little disappointed that he had never show that much interest in archeology and ancient civilization, since his favorite subject in school had been chemistry and hard sciences.

Sakura did not know how she swallowed down dinner, but she was eager to excuse herself from the table as soon as possible. While she did the dishes, everybody else headed down to the basement so that her father could show Syaoran some books on the pyramids of Giza. With a weary sigh, she dried the dishes and put the plates back in the cupboard. She heard Syaoran and her father finally emerge from the basement again. Despite her irritation that Syaoran showed no signs of leaving after dinner, she could not help a faint smile now that her back was turned to him. She had not seen him so animated in a very long time—Syaoran had taken a liking to her father ever since Kinomoto Fujitaka's guest lecture at Tomoeda Elementary School, without even realizing he was her father.

"It's fascinating how the Mayans, all the way on the other side of the world, developed structures that are parallel to the Egyptian pyramids," Syaoran remarked, clutching a stack of dusty books that Kinomoto-sensei had lent him to read.

"Indeed. I've heard the Mausoleum of the First Emperor Qin referred to as Chinese pyramids but they are not actually pyramids, is that correct?" said Kinomoto Fujitaka to the younger boy. "When I first heard about the Terracotta Warriors that were found in Xian, I thought they might be the Chinese equivalent of mummies, but they are supposedly decorative art rather than preservation of bodies."

"Yes, legends say that the Terracotta Warriors were real warriors that were buried to protect Emperor Qin in the after life, but they were most likely assembled out of clay," replied Syaoran.

"I also heard that each Terracotta Warrior is supposed to have a different face," said Fujitaka. "Which is amazing because there were over 8000 soldiers and 800 horses. Can you imagine the time and scale of organization it took to assemble them? I would love see them some day."

"I actually went to Shanxii Province some years ago and the experience of seeing the Terracotta Warriors in person and just the sheer number of them was quite amazing," said Syaoran. "You could see the faded paint on the warriors, and though they are just gray clay now, they were once supposed to be individually painted and decorated."

"Like the Sphinx was once brightly painted, but we will unfortunately never see it in its true glory," said Fujitaka with a sigh of regret. "Unless we travel back in time."

The two paused, realizing that Touya and Sakura were now staring at them agape.

Fujitaka cleared his throat and stammered, "Ah, my apologies. I got carried away not thinking that you must be tired, Syaoran-san."

"First name basis already?" Touya muttered, as if he was finally having second thoughts about bringing the boy home.

"No, sir, it is an honor to be able to speak to someone so knowledgeable about the ways of ancient civilizations," Syaoran stammered back. "And I didn't know you possessed this extremely rare copy of the translation of the works of Antipater of Sidon. Thank you so much for lending it to me."

"Of course. You are welcome to borrow anything from my collection, and if you need any recommendations after you finish those books, please feel free to come to me. We need to continue our conversation on the Hanging Gardens of Babylon," said Fujitaka.

Syaoran's face lighted up as he bowed his head. "Thank you very much!"

"Suck up," muttered Touya under his breath. His father never lent his precious books out to anyone.

"Why'd'you bring him here?" muttered Sakura with a twinge of jealousy—she had not seen her father talking so excitedly about a subject outside of his classroom.

Yukito only chuckled—once in a while, he became acutely aware how similar the Kinomoto siblings actually were.

"Now, Syaoran-san, for your sleeping arrangements…" Fujitaka turned to Yukito.

"Ah, I need to go back to the hospital soon," said Yukito.

"The Brat can sleep in my room." Touya glared at Syaoran, as if to challenge him.

"Umm… I can just be of minimal burden to everyone and sleep on the couch or on the floor in the living room?" said Syaoran, gulping hard.

"We can set up the extra futon in Touya-san's room," said Fujitaka. "It's no problem; Yukito-san stays over all the time, and we already have everything set up in there."

Syaoran turned to Sakura with eyes that seemed to plead, "Help me."

Sakura had to almost stifle a giggle. She doubted Syaoran would be able to sleep a wink in the same room as her brother. Cackling evilly, she stuck out her tongue at him. _Serves you right._

Li Syaoran could endure the Great Elder's Demon Training program and train bare-chested in ice-cold weather in the mountains and even fast for a week for purification. But there were exacting three things, actually three people he could not stand. That was Hiiragizawa Eriol, Chang Eron and Kinomoto Touya. Eriol he could ignore, Eron, he could loathe. But Kinomoto Touya was the one person, since day one, that he could not avoid no matter how hard he tried. Because he was Sakura's brother.

A week ago, he would have laughed out loud had he been told that he would be kneeling on a futon in the Kinomoto household and out of all the places in the house, in Kinomoto Touya's bedroom. He wore navy blue flannel pajamas borrowed from Touya that was slightly too big on him and smelled of the same detergent that Sakura used. Kinomoto Touya's room was in impeccable order, mostly decorated in blue. Stacks of medical textbooks lined his bookshelves. His walls were decorated with a periodic table, posters of his favorite J-League soccer team and a banner of his alma mater, Seijou University.

And Touya, in an indigo Seijou sweatshirt and sweatpants, sat cross-legged on his bed, glaring down at Syaoran. He threw him a pillow. "I hope you don't snore."

"Same to you," muttered Syaoran.

"Don't be mistaken. I don't like having you here any more than you like being here," said Touya. "You are only here on the conditions that I set out for you."

"I know. That's why I said I'll sleep downstairs," Syaoran mumbled.

And Touya cackled maliciously. "As much as I loathe you taking up space in my room, at least I can keep a close eye on you when you're here." What person in his right mind will let a high school age boy prowl around the house at night with a pretty sixteen-year-old sister sleeping next doors?

Despite his contempt for Syaoran, Touya fell asleep right away as he fell into bed. Sleep was precious for a first year resident intern. But long after the lights were turned off, Syaoran lay stiffly on the futon, staring up at the ceiling. Touya was snoring slightly.

Syaoran was afraid to shift about for fear he would wake Touya. It was nice to take a long hot shower and sleep with a pillow and blanket after sleeping crouched on various plastic benches at the hospital. But he was restless. He could hear shuffling next doors. Was Sakura still awake? It was late. While he hadn't exactly expected a warm welcome from Sakura, he hadn't expected outright hostility either. _Well, it's not like I can exactly explain the situation to her._ But she had called him 'Li-kun' again. As if marking the boundaries.

He stuffed his head underneath his pillow, drowning out Touya's droning snore.

Meanwhile, in the room next doors, the certain sixteen-year-old girl was also unable to fall asleep either. "What is onii-chan thinking?" Sakura whispered to Kero-chan, blanket covering her head to muffle her voice. Syaoran had sharp ears. "He can't seriously be serious, inviting Syaoran here. He's leaving tomorrow, right? He has to."

"Well, it seems like the Brat has had a falling out with the Li Clan," replied Kero-chan, a flannel nightcap on his head. "Which is a good thing for you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura frowned. "Kero-chan, you're not taking his side, are you?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side, replied Kero-chan coyly.

"And out of everybody, _onii-chan_ was the one who brought him here. Why would onii-chan do that?" Out of everyone to be betrayed by, she had never thought that her own brother would turn on her.

Turning a beady eye on Sakura, Kero-chan remarked, "Anyhow, isn't this a good opportunity for you? I thought there are some issues you need to clear up with the Brat."

"What issues?" Sakura muttered. "There is nothing I have to say to him." That Christmas night when she had returned to Syaoran his watch, she had ended her last connection to him. _It's already over. _

Kero-chan yawned. "If it bothers you so much, just think of him as a stray dog your brother picked up and brought home."

"Yes, onii-chan is the kind of person who would do that," Sakura conceded. Though her brother was gruff on the exterior, he was the type of person who protected the weak and the bullied. When he was twelve, he brought home a stray dog with a fractured limb and nursed it back to health and eventually found an owner for the dog. Perhaps she knew from then that her brother would make a good doctor some day. When Touya was sixteen, he brought home a strange, fragile looking boy who barely spoke a word. The boy was an outcast in school with his silvery-hair, old-fashioned glasses and silent disposition. He lived with his grandparents and was new in town, had no friends and did not fit into Seijou High. But Touya had taken up the new boy and invited him home, made him join soccer practices and work at the burger chain to earn some extra pocket money. And the boy slowly came out of his shell under Touya's guidance. Everyone grew used to seeing him beside Touya. And despite his frail appearance, he excelled in schoolwork, sports and even home economics. Girls were soon wooed by his gentle smile and delicate _bishounen_ looks and boys admired him for his easy disposition and athletic finesse paired with an enormous, beastly appetite. People began to recognize him for his own merits, not simply as ace Kinomoto Touya's shadow.

With a sigh, Sakura turned over on her bed. It had been love at first sight the moment she saw Tsukishiro Yukito. Back then, life had been so simple. Kero-chan turned off the lamp and flew over to his bed in Sakura's bottom desk drawer. She tossed and turned in bed. _I'm just annoyed that person decided to waltz into my house as if everything's fine between us, that's all._ She clutched her palpitating heart. _Angry, I'm angry that he has the nerve to come here. _And she curled into a ball, completely burying herself in her blanket.

Why did he have to make that snarky remark about Eron earlier at the dinner table? What right did he have to criticize Eron? She suddenly recalled something Syaoran had once told her after her first date with Eron, last spring. He had said, "_If Eron takes one step too near you, I'll take him out and beat the light out of him_." But she had felt slightly pleased when he made that remark.

With a squeal of frustration, Sakura bolted up from bed. Why was she having such strange memories all of a sudden? Was it because Li Syaoran was just a wall away? Or was this the result of bottling up all her memories for so long? When she had returned from the Fantasy, she had continued on with every day life as if nothing had changed. But inside, she had been struggling against a demon, the demon of uncertainty and terror of the impending future.

At every critical moment in her life, when she was floundering and struggling, why did he reappear and overthrow any balance that she had maintained?

"Chocolate pudding!" Kero-chan suddenly exclaimed.

Sakura jumped and turned to her desk drawer—Kero-chan was sleep talking. It was half past two, and she was still wide awake.

She slipped out of her bed and tiptoed down the steps to the living room, hugging her flannel nightgown closer around her. The staircase creaked as she came to a halt at the bottom of the steps. Unbeknownst to herself, her lips curled into a gentle smile at the strangely nostalgic sight of Syaoran curled up on the couch, reading a book against the faint orange light of the lamp. Hearing footsteps, he turned his head towards her. "Sorry, did I wake you? I meant to come down quietly—I couldn't fall asleep."

"I couldn't fall asleep either," said Sakura. How could she, with Syaoran next doors? She had never thought that she might end up under the same roof with him again. "I bet you couldn't fall asleep with onii-chan's snoring."

"He's actually been pretty pleasant to me thus far—quite surprisingly," replied Syaoran. "I can tell he's biting his tongue to be nice to me."

"Seriously, I can't tell what 'nii-chan is thinking at all. I mean, he hates you," stated Sakura. She rapidly turned to Syaoran. "Sorry, I didn't mean to put it that way—"

"Come on, it's a fact we already know very well. We both know he's hated me since day one. It's my fault, actually. He caught me when I was bullying you."

Sakura giggled. "You were such a bully. I thought you were the meanest person ever."

"It's not like your impression of me has improved much since then," remarked Syaoran with a sigh. "So, does your brother give Eron as hard of a time as he used to give me?"

"No, surprisingly, onii-chan treats Eron-kun very well," replied Sakura.

Syaoran looked peeved.

"Maybe Eron-kun put a black spell on him?" Sakura said with another giggle. "It was sort of funny introducing him. Hello, onii-chan, remember Chang Eron, the Dark One who gave me so much trouble earlier?"

"Don't joke around about stuff like that," Syaoran stated. "It's really not funny at all."

The whole scenario in itself, that she was talking to Li Syaoran three in the morning about Eron was so ridiculous, she could not take it seriously. "Why? Eron-kun and I find it sort of hilarious," Sakura replied flippantly.

Syaoran suddenly slammed his book shut. "Eron-kun, Eron-kun, Eron-kun, stop talking about him. Just hearing his name is nauseating,"

Sakura jumped. And just when she thought they were about to have a civil conversation. "Why are you getting mad at me? I should be the one annoyed. You just burst into my home out of nowhere. I don't know what you are up to, but I hope you leave as soon as possible."

"Don't worry, I don't enjoy being here any more than you enjoy having me here. I'll leave as soon as I can," said Syaoran.

"Good." Sakura bolted up, hugging her nightgown to her chest and stomped back upstairs.

Only later did it occur to Sakura that Syaoran might have been a little bit jealous. And it made her feel a tad bit pleased.

*******

The next morning, Sakura woke up rather late, after a much sleep deprived night, and dragged herself out of bed, bleary-eyed and hair sticking out in all directions. Winter break was wonderful; she could sleep in all she wanted to. She pulled on a sweatshirt and training pants and groggily tumbled down the stairs to the kitchen to the delicious smell of buttery hotcake and warm blueberry syrup.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan," said her father, flipped another hot cake and setting it on her pink plate.

"Good morning, otou-san," she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning sleepyhead kaijou—you're up late."

"Morning onii-chan." Sakura yawned again.

"Good morning, Kinomoto-san," said a third male voice.

"Good mor—" Sakura snapped awake. She had completely forgotten about the unwelcome visitor.

She had come down to the familiar sight of her father in the kitchen, making hotcakes and her brother flipping through the morning newspaper, and the unfamiliar sight of Li Syaoran, seated at her placemat, eating breakfast like he was a part of the family.

"You're still here?" she demanded, rapidly pulling her hood over head. Why did she not run a brush through her hair before coming downstairs or at least choose the sweatpants without the holes?

"Kaijou, did you even wash up before coming downstairs?" asked Touya, sipping on his black coffee. "You become such a lazy slob during vacation."

"Syaoran-san, would you like another hotcake?" asked Kinomoto Fujitaka.

"Yes, thank you," said Syaoran standing up and bringing his empty plate to kitchen.

"Sakura-san, here is your plate—sorry we got started without you," said Kinomoto Fujitaka.

Sakura took the corner seat and poured maple syrup over her hotcake and then divided off the soggy cake with the side of her fork and jammed the warm, savory morsels into her mouth.

"Table manners," said Touya. "You have a knife there, don't you?"

Sakura glared at her brother and picked up her knife. She glanced over at Syaoran, sitting upright on the chair, knife in his right hand and fork in his left hand, neatly eating the hotcakes like he was dining on filet mignon at a gourmet restaurant. He was even wearing a crispy, starched blue button-down shirt and corduroy trousers that she recognized as her brother's clothes, and his hair was neatly brushed into place, unlike last night. Even more infuriating was that he paid no attention to her whatsoever. And what was with the 'Kinomoto-san?'

Touya sat up and said, "Well, I'm off to the hospital."

"Take this to Yukito-san," said Fujitaka, handing Touya a five-tier bento.

"Thanks." Touya took the bento and then glanced worriedly at the table. He saw the poisonous glares that his sister was shooting off across the table and then hid a grin before hurrying out of the house.

"I'll do the dishes," said Syaoran, sitting up.

"No, no, you're the guest," said Fujitaka. He glanced at the clock. "Ah, I'm running late for the seminar."

"Sorry otou-san—I overslept," said Sakura guiltily. "It's my duty to clean anyway."

"It's no problem; it's Sakura-san's precious holidays. Do you have any plans for today?" Fujitaka asked, taking off his apron.

Sakura held up Fujitaka's coat and briefcase. "Not particularly."

"I see. Well, have a good day, then. Syaoran-san, let us continue our discourse on Sun Tzu's teachings of the Art of War in the evening."

"Yes sir!" said Syaoran getting to his feet and bowing.

Only when Sakura shut and locked the door did she have the sinking realization that she was now alone in the house with Li Syaoran.

******

"What were you really thinking?" Yukito asked Touya as he returned to their dorm room in the morning with a large home-packed bento.

"Nothing," replied Touya. "You're the one hosting him in our dormitory room, and you know that's against the rules. It's not like he could continue hiding out here forever."

"I know, but I never expected you to actually bring him home," replied Yukito. "After all, Sakura-chan is not in the best terms with Syaoran-kun."

"Which is exactly why it's okay to invite him to my house," replied Touya, matter of fact.

"Oh Touya, you always have everything calculated, don't you?" Yukito said with a chuckle.

"Haven't you heard the saying keep your friends close and your enemies closer?" said Touya with an evil cackle.

"So said Sun Tzu," replied Yukito, pale lashes lowered. " '_It is said that if you know your enemies and know yourself, you will not be imperiled in a hundred battles; if you do not know your enemies but do know yourself, you will win one and lose one; if you do not know your enemies nor yourself, you will be imperiled in every single battle._' "

Touya raised an eyebrow. "You were testing me."

"Yes," replied Yukito. He sighed. "Poor Syaoran-kun. He does not know what he has gotten himself into."

******

A daddy's girl through and through, Sakura enjoyed nothing more than those quiet evenings that she could spend with her father, and vacation was one of the few times when both she and her father had time. Tonight, her father was in his study, already working on material for a new book because the first one had become a nonfiction bestseller (though Sakura suspected her grandfather had pre-ordered two thousand copies and circulated it amongst the Kinhoshi Enterprise staff as a Christmas gift).

"Otou-san, can I help you with anything?" Sakura asked, walking into his study with a cup of tea.

"Oh, it's all right. Syaoran-san here is giving me a hand already," her father replied, not looking up from his computer. There was already a steaming cup of tea by his desk, as well as fresh-baked biscuits.

Sakura glared at Syaoran who stacked up the research books innocently. She rarely even entered the study as not to bother her father—how dare Syaoran, an imposter, act like he was entitled to be in her father's study? Because he was taller, he could reach the top shelves with ease, and her father occasionally asked questions like, "Syaoran-san you check what Champollion said in chapter 7? Ah yes, and can you read me the quotation. Thank you, got it."

Her father never asked her to help him with his research—partially because her English skills were not up to par, and her father had university student assistants to help him out. But what qualifications did Syaoran have? He was not a university student either.

With a long sigh, she wandered back into her bedroom. "Kero-chan, I'll play a game with you," she said. Usually Kero-chan would jump up in excitement, but today, he didn't even look up from the game controller.

Kero-chan, eyes glued to the TV screen, stated, "I don't have time to waste playing with amateurs."

"Excuse me?"

"I need to level up to beat the Brat." Kero-chan let out a wail as he K. and he flung his paw in the air. "You distracted me! Don't you have winter break homework to do?"

"I'm bored," whined Sakura, sulking as she spun around on her desk chair. Tomoyo was in Switzerland, Miho was spending time with her parents, Rika was obviously catching up lost time with Terada-sensei, Kai was apparently in Shanghai, Meilin did not pick up the phone and Eron was in Kyoto with Erika. All her friends were busy. "I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored."

With a pout, she wandered into the kitchen, where her brother was rummaging through the cupboard. "Onii-chan, I didn't know you were back already. It's my turn to make dinner tonight."

"Oh it's all right," replied Touya. "Li-kun is showing me the top-secret clam and saffron sauce linguine recipe from La Seine. The head chef guarded it with his life when I worked there."

"Eh?" Sakura said, peeking over towards the kitchen at Syaoran diligently slicing the onions. "Weren't you just helping otou-san out with his book?"

"Oh, I finished much quicker than I anticipated, thanks to Syaoran-san's help," replied Kinomoto Fujitaka, standing up with a pack of dried spaghetti from the bottom cabinet. "Syaoran-san the water is boiling. Should I put the linguine in?"

"Ah, first, the salt and a drop of olive oil," said Syaoran. "Five minutes to cook it _al dente_."

"Oy, Li-kun, the saffron sauce is simmering—should I add the clams now?" called out Touya.

Sullenly, Sakura asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

"No, we have things under control here," replied her father.

"You can go over there and set the table," said Touya.

Sticking out her tongue at Syaoran back, Sakura stomped to the dining table with the silverware.

Dinner would have been delicious if she was not forced to hear the analysis of the historical accuracy of Luo Guanzhong's _Romance of the Three Kingdoms_. If she heard another sentence about Zhang Jiao and the Yellow Turban Rebellion, she though spaghetti would start coming out of her nose.

"So, Syaoran-san, do you agree with speculations that Zhang Jiao indeed was a sorcerer?" asked Fujitaka, slicing a large piece of red velvet cake for Yukito.

"Zhang Jiao followed the teachings of Laozi, and I find it fascinating how Western alchemy has so many correlations with Taoism," replied Syaoran.

"Some worshipped Zhang Jiao and even looked upon him for divine powers," remarked Fujitaka. "He is said to have had extraordinary healing powers."

Syaoran nodded. "Zhang Jiao practiced the Way of Great Peace and the book of _Taiping Jing_ does have many incantations in regards to healing and exorcise evil. There were even incantations to make people live forever."

"Ah, one theme that shares a common correlation in the different forms of alchemy that emerge through all cultures," Fujitaka stated. "You need to come by my office at the university one day, and I will show you some of the Japanese translations of the _Sangokushi_, and you can tell me how it compares to the original Chinese text."

"Kaijou, stop play with your food," Touya said.

Sakura slurped up her spaghetti loudly and made a face at her brother. Yukito chuckled as he helped himself to the garlic bread dunked in the clam saffron sauce. "This is delicious, Li-kun."

And Sakura silently vowed she would learn that recipe even if it killed her.

The only highlight of the dinner was that Yukito came over. Except today, Yukito did not linger after dinner and chat with Sakura but instead went up to Touya's room after the meal.

"Onii-chan, Yukito-san," Sakura said, knocking on her brother's door, balancing a tray on her right hand. "I brought some tea and cookies."

She opened the door and peeked in. Her brother and Yukito sat cross-legged on the floor, holding a mug of steaming freshly brewed coffee. Across from them sat Syaoran and scattered on the floor was mahjong tiles.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, you should try this red velvet cake that Syaoran-kun baked. It's heavenly," said Yukito, holding up a slice of cake with thick butter-cream frosting.

"I'll set down the tea over here," said Sakura, glaring at Syaoran suspiciously. When had Syaoran been so chummy with Yukito-san and her brother? She glanced over at the fourth player.

Kero-chan took a large bite out of his slice of cake and then threw down a tile. "Pong!"

"Kero-chan!" she exclaimed. After six years of hiding Kero-chan, she could not get over her brother and Kero-chan sitting together in the same room as if they were time-old pals.

"It's said that mahjong originated from the great sage Confucius," stated Kero-chan knowingly, pointing at the tiles. "The three dragon tiles coincide with the three cardinal virtues of Confucius: benevolence, sincerity and filial piety."

"Virtues that none of which you seem to have upheld," muttered Sakura. She never thought she would feel like an imposter in her own home. She made a nasty face at Syaoran, who was too engrossed in the mahjong game to notice, before slamming the door shut. Nobody bothered to look up.

******

It was difficult to even breathe under the same roof as Li Syaoran. During breaks, Sakura liked to laze around the house doing nothing. It was the third day since Syaoran had started staying at the Kinomoto residence, and he showed no signs of leaving. Sakura realized the only way to avoid him was to eat meals at different times and run errands outside.

"You're up uncharacteristically early," mumbled Kero-chan as Sakura rolled out of bed and pulled on a sweatshirt and jeans.

"Um, yeah, thinking of going to the library and doing some winter break homework," replied Sakura, tying her short hair back with a blue scrunchie.

Kero-chan snorted and rolled back to sleep.

Sakura tiptoed down the staircase to the kitchen. She poured herself a bowl of cereal. It was better to eat cornflakes than sit through a meal of praises of Syaoran's culinary skills. Without sitting, she leaned over the kitchen counter, crunching on the cereal. That wretched Li Syaoran, when was he going to leave? Not only was he freeloading at her house, but he had been completely ignoring her for the past three days, addressing her as "Kinomoto-san," while kissing up to her father, brother and Yukito-san.

"How dare he monopolize Yukito-san and otou-san!" Sakura grumbled, slamming her spoon down.

"Noisy as ever," remarked Syaoran, staring at her with his aggravating bored look, eyes half shut. He was wearing an oversized blue sweatshirt and blue sweatpants, hands in his front pouch, sweat glistening on his forehead.

Sakura jumped. "How long have you been standing there?" she demanded.

"I was just trying to get some water," he replied, walking past her and pouring himself a cup of filtered water.

"Why are you up so early?" It completely defeated the purpose of waking up early.

"I took a jog around the park and did some training," replied Syaoran, downing his cup of water. "As usual."

Sakura opened her mouth and shut it. He was implying that while she was oversleeping, of course he diligently did his morning training routine. As usual. He reached over and took her bowl, taking the dish to the sink. He pulled on the rubber gloves and turned on the faucet.

"You don't have to do the dishes," she said sharply.

"It's all right—I was going to wash this up anyway," he replied, pointing to his glass and some plates gathered in the sink from Kero-chan's midnight snacking.

"Stop trying to be so helpful all the time!" Sakura exclaimed. "This is not your house; you don't have to do stuff like that!"

"What's all this commotion in the morning?" asked Kinomoto Fujitaka.

"Good morning, otou-san," said Sakura.

"Good morning, Kinomoto-sensei," said Syaoran stiffly bowing his head down.

Seeing Syaoran doing the dishes, Fujitaka remarked with a gentle smile, "You're always so helpful around the house, Syaoran-san. You're a guest, you really shouldn't."

"I enjoy cleaning," said Syaoran replied.

"Really? What a coincidence, I do too!" Fujitaka said.

Throwing her empty glass into the sink, Sakura stomped up the stairs.

"I'm not going to get beaten by Li Syaoran," muttered Sakura, sleeves rolled up, mopping the stairwell.

"Weren't you going to the library?" asked Kero-chan, leaving crumbs on the floor as he crunched on a bag of potato chips.

"Kero-chan, stop littering," Sakura snapped. She wiped the sweat off her brows as she scrubbed harder.

Kero-chan, still crunching on his chips, remarked, "The Brat already mopped and scrubbed everything an hour ago. While you were watching TV."

Sakura flung her mop down, yanking off the kerchief tying her head back. "Fine, I lost. I accept defeat. I can't beat him." She scowled and stomped off to the bathroom.

"Wait, Saku—" Kero-chan gaped.

Sakura yanked the bathroom door open, greeted by a mist of steam. As the steam cleared, Syaoran stared at her, hair dripping wet and a towel loosely looped around his waist.

For a second, Sakura's eyes bulged and her face turned tomato red, and she let out a piercing scream. She flung her mop at him and dashed down the stairs.

"Being a noisy ogre as usual," remarked her older brother who lounged on the living room couch, long legs crossed on the coffee table, reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. It was convenient having Li Syaoran as a manservant in the house; it meant minimal chores, diversification of the dinner menu and endless entertainment at home.

"Don't you have work?" Sakura demanded, arms akimbo.

"Well, ever since the director discovered I am Kinomoto Fujishinto's grandson, he has been extra nice to me," said Touya, shrugging. "As an apology for the whole sudden dismissal mix-up, I've been granted flexible hours through New Year's."

"I thought first year resident interns never get breaks," said Sakura.

"Exactly," said Touya with a grin. "I'm even getting a holiday bonus."

Sakura scowled. "Don't you have any conscience using your family name like that?"

"Why, don't you want to spend the holidays with your dear brother?" Touya asked with a pout. "You didn't miss having me around? I'm a bit insulted." _Besides, did you really think I would leave you alone in the house with the Brat?_

Syaoran shuddered as he saw Touya shoot him a malicious glare as he came down the stairs, fully dressed. He quickly hid in the kitchen and began to knead the flour dough.

"What's for lunch?" called out Touya.

"Shrimp dim sum and chicken stir fry," replied Syaoran from the kitchen.

"Make the chicken spicier than last time," said Touya, setting down his cup on the coffee stand. "And do that delicious dipping sauce again."

"Yessir." He proceeded to flour the rolling pin and roll out sheet-thin dumpling skins.

Hands on hips, Sakura stared at her brother. What was this situation? When had Syaoran become so complacent, and what was this attitude of her brother's, as if he had simply accepted Syaoran into the family? "Onii-chan, exactly how long do you plan on keeping him here?" she demanded, not quietly.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed today. Go and help out in the kitchen, and let me read the paper in peace," said Touya, shooing off his younger sister.

Grumbling under her breath, Sakura rummaged through the cupboards for clean silverware, glaring at Syaoran over the cabinet doors. Didn't he have any pride? Why was he submissively doing household chores at her house when he was supposedly the high and mighty Chosen One of the Li Clan?

The family gathered at the table for lunch, which was rare. As usual, the dim sum was succulent and the chicken moist and tangy. It was a taste that she had sometimes craved after she had moved out of Syaoran's apartment. But today, she had no appetite.

"This is delicious, Syaoran-san. What is you secret recipe?" asked her father, biting into a piece of chicken.

"Just the same old chicken," muttered Sakura under her breath. She pushed her food around her plate, letting it grow cold.

"I must admit, your dumplings are better than even otou-san's," Touya stated, popping another dumpling in his mouth, the tender shrimp and scallion filling burst with juice in his mouth.

"What's so special about it?" muttered Sakura. "The Chinese restaurant's down the block is better."

Finally, Syaoran slammed down his spoon and turned to Sakura. "What is your problem?"

"Nothing."

"Are you still mad about earlier?" he demanded. "Technically, _I_ was the one who was violated."

"Why don't you lock the door when you're taking a shower?"

"Why don't you knock first?"

"Why don't you use the first floor bathroom that no one uses instead of _my_ bathroom?"

"I'm sorry, your father said I could use it, and it was vacant at that moment," replied Syaoran. "I didn't realize you would come bursting in like that."

"Oh, so now it's my fault? This is _my _house. I don't see what I have to be cautious in my own house and accommodate you."

"What's with you? If you have a problem with me, say it straight to my face instead of nitpicking at me about some insignificant lack of foresight on my part."

Sakura's left brow twitched. "Insignificant lack of foresight? Is that what it was when you decided to walk into my home?"

"Yes, I guess that's what it was. I didn't mean to get in your way. As I mentioned before, this really was my last option."

"Really? Really, Li Syaoran, you have nowhere else to stay? What are you, a loner with no friends?"

"Yes. I have no friends. I have nowhere to go. Are you satisfied now that you heard that?"

Sakura opened her mouth and closed it. "Why don't you just return home then? To your fancy mansion and servants and precious Li Clan? Instead of floundering like a housekeeper in this house." She was fired up now. "In fact, why don't you just return to Hong Kong, where you're from? We don't want you here in Japan."

"There is a reason I can't." Syaoran abruptly stood up from the table and bowed his head to Fujitaka. "Thank you for your hospitality and having me here. I think I can take the sign when I am not wanted."

He quickly walked out the kitchen to the front door, grabbing his coat.

"Wait, Syaoran-san!" called out Fujitaka.

"Hey, Brat, come back here!" Touya shouted.

The front door slammed shut.

"Kaijou, go and bring him back," said Touya, arms crossed.

"Onii-chan!" Sakura exclaimed in shock. "Why are you taking _his_ side?"

"Sakura-san, I don't know what has gotten into you. I don't think I have raised you to be such an inhospitable person," said Kinomoto Fujitaka.

Her father had never scolded her before, and she could not bear hearing the disappointment in his voice. Her eyes watered. Stamping her feet in frustration, Sakura stomped up to her room, meal unfinished, and slammed the door shut.

Fujitaka's jaw dropped—his dear little Sakura never slammed the door on him before.

Touya shook his head and said to his father, "Adolescence. Kaijou's just going through a rebellious stage."

"Ah, I see." And Fujitaka looked a bit cheered up as he cleared the dishes.

Sakura slumped down on her bed, head buried in her blankets.

Kero-chan, who had heard the argument downstairs, floated towards his mistress. "You were doing okay—why did you lose your temper like that? It's not like you."

"I don't know," Sakura replied, voice muffled in her arms. Why had she thrown a tantrum like that, especially in front of her brother and father?

"You weren't jealous of all the attention the Brat was getting?"

"No, that's not it."

"You've been acting weird since the bathroom incident earlier," Kero-chan said, flying out of the room to leave his mistress alone. "It's not a big deal you know that you walked in on him, considering that you've lived in a house of all men all your life."

Little did Kero-chan know that he had struck the exact chord. It was a big deal. It shouldn't be, but it was. And Sakura felt furious at herself for getting bothered by it. Lying face up on her bed, Sakura thought guiltily that Syaoran had run out with wet hair in the cold.

"Well, it's not my problem what he does!" she stated out loud.

Late afternoon, a cranky Sakura came out of her room. Her stomach rumbled because she had not eaten much of her lunch. Her brother was packing some leftover food to take to Yukito.

"Are you going back to the hospital?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah," Touya replied, putting the bento and thermos into a shopping bag.

"Where is otou-san?"

"Did you forget? He has a book signing event in Yokohama."

Sakura realized with a pang that she had not been able to see her father off with a smile, and he hadn't even come by to say that he was going to leave. Reluctantly, she looked up at her brother. "And Li-kun…"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him around," replied Touya with a shrug. He pulled on his coat and Sakura held the shopping bag for him, slipping in a carton of cookies. He turned to his younger sister. "You probably already know how I feel about the Brat. He has never been in my book of favorite people. But he's speaking the truth when he said he has nowhere to go. Why else do you think I out of all people took him in?"

"Onii-chan…" She watched her brother leave. Once she heard the ignition outside and Touya pull the car out of the driveway, she collapsed on the floor, hugging her knees.

Kero-chan hovered by her. "Why don't you go look for him?"

"No." Sakura stared down at the floor. "If he wants to, he can come back. But I'm not going to find him."

"You know with his pride, he would never come back on his own," Kero-chan remarked to his mistress.

"Then he doesn't have to come back. I'm not going to him. And that's that."

But afterwards, Sakura was not able to concentrate on anything. She turned on the TV and turned it up. She went to the kitchen and began cooking ramen until the noodle bloated into a soggy mess. She watered the plants and then realized they had already been watered by Syaoran. And she gazed out the window as the sun began to set. A flurry of snow drifted down from the gray sky. "He hates the cold." Where was he? Why hadn't he come back already? Had something happened to him? What her brother had said… was it really true? It hadn't occurred to her before. Did he have no other place to go?

******

Though he had left in his temper, running down the street full speed, Syaoran soon realized he had nowhere to go. He slowed his pace. It was true. He had no friends, no place to return to. There was nobody who would accept a traitor like him, a traitor to both his family and friends. Syaoran drew his jacket closer around him. He was only wearing a thin cotton shirt underneath, and his damp hair clung to his forehead. Shivering, he pulled the jacket hood over his head. Slowly, he passed through downtown. The Christmas decorations were coming down and the unlit pine tree, standing tall and stately, seemed bare and lonely. His stomach rumbled. He had no money on him, and he swallowed hard as he watched a family of four at the burger chain through the window. A young boy, munching on French fries, reached over and wiped his younger sister's ketchup smeared mouth with a napkin.

They were a picture-perfect family. Like the Kinomotos. Up till now, he had thought of Touya as a grouchy interference in his life and Kinomoto-sensei as an amazingly intelligent professor that he admired. But over the past few days, observing the Kinomoto family had been an eye-opening experience for him. He didn't know that a family gathered together at breakfast and told each other their plans for the day every morning and said "thank you for the meal" after each meal, did chores side by side, and never forgot to say "good morning" "good night" and "thank you." He realized how Sakura had grown up to become such a sunny, kindhearted person. Back in Hong Kong, he had often been in a separate schedule from his mother and sisters. He had eaten breakfast, served by servants, alone. Dinners had often been formal affairs with large gatherings of relatives at the Main House. His Hong Kong house was so large, he could spend a week without seeing his sisters or mother. Things were a little different when he was younger, but ever since he became the Chosen One, he had grown more and more isolated from his family and everybody kept a distance from him with the exception of Meilin, and he had pushed her away.

For a while, it had been fun pretending that he too could be a part of Sakura's world, that lifestyle, where he was a member of the "family," not the designated heir, not the Chosen One, not the tool of the Clan.

It began snowing, but Syaoran was too weary to care. His skull pounded, and he leaned against a lamppost. Nowhere to go. No one to return to. Somehow, he stumbled towards King Penguin Park and took a seat on one of the swing sets. Children who had been playing in the park eventually cleared out as their mothers came to pick them up as the snow thickened. Sneezing, he stuffed his bare hands into his pocket. _Tick tock tick tock. _His watch was the only part of him that seemed to be moving.

"Seems like my battery has run down," he murmured, pressing his throbbing head against the cool metal chain of the swings. He had forgotten how much he hated the cold. _Because my brain becomes numb. And I start imagining strange things. Why did I come to Japan in the first place? _

He looked up. Through the flurry of snow, he could make the outline of a girl in a white jacket with eyes as green as a summer field.

_Now I am really delusional…_

"What are you doing here?" demanded Sakura, cheeks rosy from the cold, panting. "Are you an idiot?"

Syaoran blinked through the snow. "Why?"

"What are you doing here with snow piled on you? How uncool." She instinctively reached out to brush the powdery snow off his hair. All the anger that she had pent up melted away as she realized his hair had been frozen solid because he had not dried before going out. His lips were purplish, and he was shivering uncontrollably. "Do you know how much I had to look for you?"

"Why were you looking for me?" Syaoran asked sullenly.

"Because it started snowing, and you hate the cold, and you have no place to go, right?" Sakura stated. "You're such an exasperating person."

He looked up at her, swaying slightly back and forth on the swing. "You're right," said Syaoran.

"What?" Sakura blinked.

"I said, you're right. About everything." Syaoran paused. "It's my fault. I wasn't thinking clearly when I showed up at your house. I overstepped by boundaries."

Startled, Sakura gazed at Syaoran, frowning, wondering if Syaoran was really Syaoran. He never admitted that he was wrong. "So really, why did you run away from home?"

As expected, Syaoran hesitated. Unexpectedly, he stammered under his breath, "Leiyun… I had a… disagreement with him."

She had suspected as much. "Do you remember, that one night when you told me about your cousin Leiyun-san?"

"Not really," he mumbled.

Maybe he didn't, but she could never forget the look in his eyes that one thunderous night. It was the first time she had felt such a deep connection with anybody. But as it turned out, it had all been in her head. "You told me about your cousin for the first time. I was really grateful that you opened up to me. That night, I said to you that I always wanted to be a good friend to you, someone that you trust enough to share your problems and worries at any time. Despite all that has happened, I still hold up that offer."

Syaoran gazed up at her with a strange expression, like his best friend had died.

Ears red, Sakura continued, looking at the floor, "I'm sorry I said those harsh things to you earlier. I admit, I was really surprised to find you show up at my front door, but the Kinomoto doors are always open to those who need a place to stay."

"Even for the likes of me?"

Sakura looked at her feet. "I mean, I am in your debt since I was under your care last summer when my father and brother were away, and I just want to pay back that debt."

"I see. A debt." A rueful crooked smile came over his lips. Kinomoto Sakura was always a fair person.

Clearing her throat, getting more embarrassed by the moment, she continued, "That's why, I wouldn't mind if you come back to the house. It's a big enough house, and otou-san always taught me to be hospitable to a guest, and at this point, I don't really care about your circumstance. Whether you ran away or whatever. You don't have to talk about it. In fact, I think it's better if we don't talk about it. When you are ready to make up with Leiyun-san, then you can go back."

Syaoran stared down at his feet. "Leiyun… is the one person I would do anything for… Because…"

"I know about you and Leiyun-san. I know how important he was to you." How could she not remember that pained moonlit amber eyes when Syaoran spoke of the cousin that he had admired so much, the cousin who had met his untimely death in a mission, the cousin that had inspired Syaoran to become the Chosen One? Her voice was very soft as she continued, "So, that's why when I heard he had come back, I couldn't do anything. I couldn't ask you to come back to my side, because it wasn't anybody else. It was Leiyun-san."

Syaoran looked up at her, startled. "I can't go back yet. Because I don't have the power to fight him." He clenched his right fist into a ball. "I need to become stronger, and until then, I cannot stand up to him."

She was surprised by the sudden fervent fire in his eyes.

"He asked me to do the one thing that I could not do," continued Syaoran, having difficulty finding the right words to say. "He—"

"It's all right," Sakura interrupted. What was she so afraid of hearing? "It's all right, you don't have to force yourself to tell me about your situation at home. Honestly, it isn't any of my business anyway." She spun around. "Come on, let's go home. It's getting dark.

Syaoran stood up from the swing, to follow her. Suddenly, collided into her back, head rested against her shoulder. "W-what are you doing?" she squeaked. She spun around, pushing him away abruptly.

"Hot…"

"What?" She then realized his face was uncharacteristically flushed.

Suddenly, Sakura reached over and felt Syaoran's forehead. She felt her forehead and then his again. He was burning up. "Are you all right? You have a fever."

"Now that I think of if, my throat's been feeling a bit funny," replied Syaoran in a hoarse voice.

Sakura wanted to smack herself in the forehead. Just because she hadn't heard Syaoran's voice in over half a year didn't mean she would forget what is sounded like. It was scratchy, like he was having trouble breathing. And he had been sneezing and sniffling a lot over the past couple days. Because she was annoyed with him, she just passed it off as him being his grumpy, winter-hating self. "How long have you been like this?" she demanded. Perhaps he had been sick since he first came to the house. And sitting outside in the cold did not help the situation and was probably the last trigger.

Syaoran blinked slowly. He had a pounding headache for days now, ever since falling asleep on the park bench that one night, but he had figured it was because of sleep deprivation among other things. It had improved while staying at Sakura's place with a warm blanket and hot food. Now, he had difficulty swallowing and a stuffy nose.

"Are you a real idiot?" demanded Sakura. "Why didn't you say something if you were coming down with the flu?"

Syaoran shook his head.

Of course. Li Syaoran was not the type of person who would fuss over a flu. In fact, out of all the years of knowing him, Sakura had seen him get sick maybe twice or thrice, and the only thing that really would keep him in bed would be a burning fever that immobilized him. Otherwise, he would be up and about, moving around till he collapsed.

"You should be lying down," said Sakura.

"Hmmm?" Syaoran's eyes were bloodshot and glazed.

"Come on, we should get going home soon," Sakura said, wrapping her scarf around Syaoran's neck and pulling him closer to her. "You can lean on me."

Because he was sick, he did not even protest. It was not an easy feat getting a boy of Syaoran's stature home. But Sakura was no ordinary girl—she was an ogre with superhuman powers that manifested with her stubborn will. By the time they reached home, Syaoran was half slumped over her shoulders, but she did not buckle under his weight.

"Can you make it up the stairs?" Sakura asked.

With the help of Kero-chan in his full form, they dragged Syaoran upstairs and Cerberus dumped him on Sakura's bed.

"What's wrong with the boy?" asked Kero-chan.

"I don't know," replied Sakura. "Should I call the hospital? He has a fever, and he may have been sick for days and I didn't even notice. I even made him sit outside in the show for hours, and it probably made him sicker. What should I do?"

"Stay calm," said Kero-chan. "If you take him to the hospital, they might call his legal guardians, and though I'm not sure of the boy's circumstances, it might bring trouble. It might just be a little flu, and if it gets more serious, we can call your brother."

"You're right," said Sakura, taking a deep breath. "Thermometer. I should take his temperature first."

"You better get him changed," said Kero-chan. "His shirt is sweat-soaked."

"You're right." Sakura found her father's thickest flannel pajamas. She then helped Syaoran up. "Li-kun, you should change into this." She pressed the pajamas into his hands. "All right?"

Syaoran nodded. Sakura stepped outside her room, running downstairs to boil a kettle of water and find a thermometer. Kero-chan was put in charge of gathering pills from the medicine cabinet (since he had actually acquired quite some medical knowledge in his summer in England with Yukito and Touya during their studies in Oxford). When she came back upstairs, she knocked on her bedroom door. "Are you finished changing?" There was no response. Timidly, she opened the door. Syaoran was collapsed over her bed. His sweat-soaked shirt was only half unbuttoned. "Li-kun!" she called out.

He merely groaned. "Syaoran, what's wrong?" she demanded, shaking him. She had turned up the heat in the room, but he was shivering.

"Kero-chan!" she called out. But Kero-chan was still downstairs and couldn't hear her.

_First, I need to get him changed._ This was no time to be bashful. Sakura proceeded to unbutton Syaoran's shirt. A dull blush tinted her cheeks as she wrestled to peel off the shirt. There were scars and faded bruises on his back and chest that she had never seen before. He was a trained fighter, and it was normal for him to get bruised. She gently traced a purplish bruise across his ribcage that she didn't notice earlier because of the steam. His chiseled muscles were hard. Everything about him was hard, his limbs, the lines on his brows, the tone of his voice. It seemed like he had lost all his boyish features over the past year and was replaced by this tall stranger lying on her bed. It was easier thinking of him as a stranger. She propped him up with great difficulty and pulled him into the pajama top, arm by arm. Panting, she buttoned him up and then helped him lie back down on her bed. She was relieved to find that at least he had changed his pants before he decided to pass out.

"We have to take your temperature," she said. It was reassuring to talk aloud. "Can you open your mouth?"

He was surprising complacent, or perhaps he was too weak to argue. When she took the thermometer out his mouth, she gasped. "He's 41 degrees."

Kero-chan, finally back with medicine, frowned. "We've got to bring down his fever or else it'll get dangerous. First, give him these pills."

Sakura poured a glass of lukewarm water from the pitcher. "Syaoran, you've got to take some medicine. Can you swallow these?" She held out two white pills. "Hey, Syaoran, wake up."

Syaoran opened his eyes groggily.

"You've got to take some medicine."

Kero-chan said, "You might have to try mouth-to-mouth."

Sakura choked. "Excuse me?"

"To feed him medicine. You should do it mouth-to-mouth," replied Kero-chan. "That's what they do in movies."

"Kero-chan!" exclaimed Sakura, turning red. Then she stared at Syaoran, moaning slightly as he shifted in his bed, face pallid, and then at the pills.

"Well, if you won't do it, I'll do it," said Kero-chan, self-sacrificially.

With a frown, Syaoran mumbled even in his feverish state, "Don't you dare." He tried to sit up.

Sakura helped prop up his head on the pillow and then placed a pill in his mouth. She brought a glass of water to his lips and he obediently swallowed. His lids were heavy.

"Good job," she said, place a cold towel on his head. "Now, lie down and rest."

Sakura let out a sigh as she went to the kitchen to boil some more hot water. The phone rang, and Sakura ran to pick it up. It was her father. "Otou-san!"

"Sakura-san, sorry I wasn't able to call earlier. It seems like I'll be stuck in Yokohama overnight because of the snow. I'll drive back early in the morning if the snow lets down. Are you going to be all right by yourself?"

"Yes, I'll be all right. Just drive safely tomorrow." Sakura bit her lower lips. "Otou-san…"

"Is anything wrong?" asked her father.

"Li-kun seems to have come down with a fever," said Sakura.

"Has he taken medicine? They're in the blue container in the medicine cabinet."

"I've given him two pills, and he's sleeping right now," replied Sakura. "I covered him with three blankets, and I'm give him lots of water. Do you think I need to take him to the hospital?"

"It seems like you've done a good job," Fujitaka said. "Just keep an eye on his temperature and make sure it doesn't rise higher over the next hour or two. If it does, call your brother."

"Yes, otou-san."

"Are you going to be all right on your own?" asked Fujitaka. "I can try to catch the train back."

"I'll be all right." Sakura swallowed hard. "And about earlier today… I'm sorry otou-san."

"Did you apologize to Syaoran-san as well?"

"Yes."

"That's my Sakura."

Somehow, hearing her father's voice energized her, and she no longer second-guessed herself. It was her first time taking care of someone with a flu on her own, if that's what it was, but she could recall the countless times her brother and father had nursed her back to health when she had a fever. Kero-chan had long since passed out downstairs.

Throughout the night, Sakura was careful to keep Syaoran hydrated.

At one point as she wet his lips with lukewarm water, he croaked. "Thank you."

When she took his temperature again, she realized it had gone up again. In frustration, she pulled out the Heal Card. Surely this could bring down a fever at least. And even in his hallucinating self, Syaoran reached out and pressed his hand over hers and shook his head. "No, don't do it."

"Just to let down your fever a little. I can control my powers better now," said Sakura. "I won't do anything more."

Again, Syaoran shook his head. "This is something I can recover from on my own. Don't waste your powers on the likes of me."

Syaoran had always been adverse to her using the Heal from the very beginning. Why was it? But he had been right. She had overused her powers to seal the Plague and had caused everyone a lot of trouble. She knew that he had been angry at her for abusing the Heal. Soon afterwards, Syaoran had left. Back then, she had so many questions to ask him. Now, her memories from that time were hazy. With a long sigh, Sakura put the card away.

The Li Syaoran she knew was not supposed to get sick. He was always haughty and sturdy; he scorned weakness and was invincible. She stood up. She had to go boil some more water. Too bad she didn't have the Fiery Card with her.

A hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Don't leave," he said. "Sakura."

Sakura smiled slightly though her heart felt like breaking because only in delirium would he call her name so gently. "What, you're calling me by my name again?"

"Stay. Stay with me." He looked at her with such a boyish, vulnerable look, a look she had never seen on his face before. And yet, the hold on her wrist felt firm like a man's grasp.

Sakura shivered. It finally sank into her that her brother was at the hospital and her father was in Yokohama that the two were alone together through the night till tomorrow morning. Only once before had she seen Syaoran so defenseless, when he had been bedridden because of the Whip. He must be in so much pain if he had reached that state. She knelt down by his side again. _I said to you, I always wanted to be a good friend to you, someone that you trust enough to share your problems and worries at any time, that despite all that has happened, I still hold up that offer. Because now, there is nothing else we can be… We aren't allies, we aren't classmates, we aren't strangers…You can't be my most important person… So can we salvage what little we have left? _

She pushed away a strand of hair that fell into his eyes, her voice very soft and soothing. "I'm not going anywhere."

In that long night, Sakura had a brief glimpse of how Syaoran had spent the past nine months through his hallucinations. Sometimes, he writhed in bed shouting out loud as if he was in excruciating pain. Cold perspiration glazed his brows, and he sometimes uttered words in Chinese laced with Japanese.

Most often, he murmured, "I won't forget. You can't make me forget."

And he thrashed about in his sleep as if trying to struggle against phantom arms pinning him down. Many times, Sakura wiped the glistening sweat off his brows with a wet towel. When he kicked off a layer of blanket, she pulled them over him again. She eventually found it was more effective sitting on the bed next to him to keep him from throwing off the blankets.

"I won't forget. I won't forget," he continued repeating in his sleep.

And she swept a stray lock of hair that was poking into his eye off his forehead. "What won't you forget, Syaoran?" she asked gently.

"You can't make me forget," he murmured in a broken voice. Sakura realized he was not even talking to her. She carefully dabbed his forehead with a clean towel. He was shivering and burning up at the same time.

Only one time he awoke and looked up at her with strangely clear amber eyes.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, leaning over and feeling his forehead. It was still warm but was not burning like earlier.

He reached out and touched her cheek with trembling hands. "You're here."

"Of course, I'm here," said Sakura softly. He had said something similar once before. "You told me to stay."

"Thank goodness." And his eyes had a far-off look as if he was no longer looking at her. "I could never forget you. Sakura."

Afterwards, he finally fell into a deep, calm sleep and his fever subsided.

******

The sun was so brilliant, it hurt his eyes. He was shrouded in a soft cocoon of pink sheets and blanket. A nostalgic subtle smell of cherry blossoms was driving him delirious.

"I've brought you some warm honey milk to soothe your throat."

That beautiful, clear voice like daybreak. A voice he had never thought he would hear again. He blinked. A girl in a rose-print pinafore with eyes a vibrant green as sparkling peridots, with that smile as gentle as the first rays of the sunrise clearing the darkness of the long night. She set a tray with a blue mug down on the nightstand.

No, this was not a dream. He stared down at the pastel flower-print blanket. This room was Sakura's room and this voice was Sakura's voice and this hand was Sakura's hand. After a long night fighting against every demon in his mind, he no longer could tell if he was hallucinating or awake. But even if he could only see her in hallucination, he was content.

"How are you feeling? Your fever is almost down," she said, hand brushing against his forehead.

No. No hallucination could mimic that soft warmth of her touch. He shielded his eyes with the back of his arm. "How could I forget, when every single memory is so engrained in my memory that I cannot even separate fantasy from reality?"

"Hoe?" Sakura tilted her head, wondering if Syaoran was still sleep-talking. She picked up the mug and blew on it to cool it first before handing it to Syaoran. "Drink."

And he softly smiled as he took the mug in both hands. "I remember you made me that back in fifth grade when I caught a cold. It was really good."

"Well, this is going to be even better because I used raw honey that Tomoyo-chan sent from Switzerland," said Sakura, sitting on the edge of the bed to watch him drink.

"You're right. It's really good," said Syaoran, feeling the hoarseness in his throat soothed as the warm, sweet milk slid down his throat.

"You should rest in bed—I'm going to bring you some porridge in a while," Sakura said, taking the empty mug.

"Sakura?" Syaoran looked up at her, amber eyes catching the sunlight seeping through the drawn curtains.

"Hmm…" A sudden tightness formed in her throat upon hearing her name called by him. Perhaps it was a momentary lapse because he was still feverish.

"Thank you." Syaoran stared at his hands. "You stayed with me the whole night?"

"Do you not remember anything from last night?" asked Sakura.

"No," replied Syaoran.

"You were sleep-talking a lot," said Sakura smugly.

Alarmed, Syaoran demanded, "Did I say anything strange?"

"Oh, not particularly," replied Sakura. "You were calling for Kai-kun a lot."

"I did not!" exclaimed Syaoran, turning beet red. Then he frowned. "Did I?"

Sakura grinned. "I'm glad you look better." Then, she blushed. "You should probably let go of that. Tomoyo-chan made it for me, and I don't want it to get squished."

Syaoran looked down and to his horror realized that he had been hugging the Sakura-doll that Tomoyo had made years ago. How did it end up in his arms in the first place?

******

Not surprisingly, after his fever subsided, Syaoran returned to being the usual Syaoran, and neither of them mentioned that night again. In fact, Sakura was relieved that he returned to being his usual smug, grouchy and confident self. New Year's passed and vacation drew to an end.

Usually, Sakura wanted vacation to last as long as possible, but now, she couldn't wait till winter break ended. At least at school, she wouldn't have to see Li Syaoran. It was not that Syaoran was particularly being a bother. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

"Ha, beat you!" cried out Syaoran, sitting cross-legged on her bedroom floor, game controller in hand.

"You cheated!" exclaimed Kero-chan, flinging down his controller.

"Did not," retorted Syaoran. Because he was still recovering from a cold, he was told to forgo training for a couple days, not clean, not cook, rest and stay indoors. A non-active Syaoran did not know what to do with himself, but Kero-chan quickly took him under his wing.

"Rematch in a different game!" Kero-chan stated.

"We already played these," said Syaoran, flipping through a pile of PlayStation games on the floor.

Sakura sat on her bed, browsing through a magazine while munching on a bag of potato chips. "Why don't you go play in the living room?" she said, yawning and scratching her ankle with her big toenail.

"You go," said Kero-chan, fired up from three consecutive losses.

"It's my room," replied Sakura.

"Hey, where's the games?" asked Syaoran.

"Look in the box under the bed," said Kero-chan, chugging down a can of coke then warming up his paws.

Syaoran crawled over to the bed and began rummaging. He pushed away Sakura's foot dangling off the end of the bed. When she didn't budge, he took a feather pen rolling on the floor and tickled her. She kicked his hand away with her bare foot, and he took to tickling her more.

"Stop it," she squealed, tucking her legs under her. She shook her head. This definitely wasn't normal. What was Syaoran doing on the floor of her bedroom, playing videogames with Kero-chan? Perhaps Kero-chan and her brother were okay with it, but she would never be able to tell this to the other members of the Alliance of the Stars. After all, Li Syaoran was the one who had stolen the Sakura Cards.

And Syaoran had successfully drawn out a pale green-papered box from under the bed. He brushed the dust off and sneezed. "Someone needs to clean under her bed," he remarked as he lifted up the box lid.

Belatedly, Sakura realized exactly what box Syaoran had retrieved from under her bed. "No, not that box!" she exclaimed, leaping over from her bed, crashing down on the floor, half flattening the box. "What's wrong with you, taking stuff from under people's beds without permission?"

"Ouch, what's wrong with _you_?" Syaoran said, crawling out from under Sakura. "Geez, I'm starting to understand why your brother named you 'kaijou.'"

"Ugh, this is my room—why can't I have some peace and quiet on my vacation?" demanded Sakura, crouching over the box with her whole body.

"Sheesh, I get it. Just let go of my hand," said Syaoran, his right hand crushed by Sakura's stomach.

As Sakura released her hold of her box enough for Syaoran to take out his hand, he suddenly yanked open the lid.

"No!" Sakura exclaimed, slamming her whole body weight over the box, shutting it again.

"Oww—my right arm!" cried out Syaoran, his arm twisted as Sakura tried to pry it away. "What's wrong with you? What's so precious that you're hiding in the box?"

"It's none of your business!" said Sakura.

"I wasn't really planning on looking," Syaoran stated. "But you're acting so strange, now I'm curious."

With the hand that was crushed under Sakura's stomach, he rotated it around and grabbed her around her waist.

"Noooo!!!" screeched Sakura as Syaoran lifted her up with one arm and flung her on the bed. She hooked one foot around his leg, so that he lost his balance.

The bedroom door swung wide open. A violet-haired girl in an Alpine milkmaid apparel, videocamera in hand, burst into the room. "Sakura-chan, I'm back!"

For a second, Daidouji Tomoyo blinked at the sight of her beloved Sakura straddling a brunette male atop her bed. "Sorry, the front door was open so… Please continue." She turned around rapidly and out the door, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. "My Sakura-chan has all grown up."

"No, wait, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura exclaimed, knocking over Syaoran. She slipped on the floor before balancing herself by the doorway, ready to fling her arms around her best friend. "Thank goodness you're back."

"I'm glad to be back too, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, patting her best friend's head. Clearing her throat, she glanced towards the brunette boy who picked himself up off the floor. So it was Syaoran, after all. "Hello, Syaoran-kun. It's been a while."

"Hello," said Syaoran stiffly.

Tomoyo gazed at him with penetrating amethyst eyes before diverting all her attention back to her darling Sakura-chan again. "I got you the most darling Alps no Shoujo Heidi mountain girl outfit and adorable wood clogs, and I brought back chocolate for Kero-chan and learned how to yodel—and I must show you all the amazing fabric I bought in Europe and all sorts or ribbons and lace galore. Next time, you're coming with me. There's so much to see in Europe, and so many places I want to videotape Sakura-chan in. Sakura-chan in the Alpine hills. Sakura-chan in Paris. Sakura-chan in Rome—I can just imagine it."

"Oh, I missed you so much, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura sighed in happiness. Then she turned and glared at Syaoran again.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to look or anything," said Syaoran, kicking the box under the bed again and leaving the bedroom.

"I'll keep an eye on him, Sakura-chan," said Kero-chan, munching on the chips, a bemused spectator of all that had happened.

******

Daidouji Tomoyo's work room would be enviable to any couture house in Paris or Milano, filled with yards and yards of fabric of all different hues and texture.

"Look at this lovely gold-print brocatelle from Florence," Tomoyo said, drawing out a roll of fabric and holding it up to Sakura. "And this gorgeous violet voile from Amriswil—I'm going to make a fairylike midsummer night's ball gown with it. And this cream-color cambric lace from Nice to trim the skirt."

Sakura simply let Tomoyo prance around the room, twirling around in ribbons and lace, videotape in hand, squealing and yodeling in her own happy wonderland after a fortnight of Sakura-withdrawal.

"I'm so glad you're finally back, Tomoyo-chan. Can I sleep over tonight?" asked Sakura.

"What about Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo asked, coming to a sudden halt.

"He's doing perfectly well, without me," grumbled Sakura, popping a Swiss chocolate champagne truffle in her mouth.

Tomoyo picked up a truffle. "Eron-kun is still in Kyoto?"

"Yeah," replied Sakura, greedily stuffing her mouth with two more truffles. "I think he's coming back tomorrow."

"So, how is it with Syaoran-kun staying at your house?" Tomoyo carefully trimmed out three yards of Chantilly lace, watching Sakura's expression out of the corner of her eyes. "Is it very awkward?"

"Actually, the rest of my family is getting along so well with him that it's sort of disturbing," remarked Sakura.

Tomoyo chuckled. "What do you mean by that?"

"My father has already adopted him as a third son (second son is Yukito-san of course). When they get lost in their own world talking about the Valley of the Kings of West Nile or something, my brother and I can't even penetrate their wall of obtuse erudite discourse," said Sakura.

"Eh?"

"That's how they talk," said Sakura with a shudder. "Sometimes, they switch to Chinese—not even modern day Mandarin (Syaoran speaks both Mandarin and Cantonese) but ancient Chinese of the courts that nobody speaks anymore, and then otou-san gets Syaoran to transliterate some ancient texts he has from the Qin Dynasty and asks him about his interpretations of the implications of the text. It's quite a nightmare, actually."

Tomoyo smiled. "Syaoran-kun always used to be fascinated by archeology, even back in elementary school. What is Kero-chan's reaction?"

"Kero-chan actually refers to Syaoran by his name now, and it's sort of unsettling," said Sakura. "Did you know that Syaoran is actually amazing at videogames? He said, 'I've never played videogames before' and then picked up the controller, fiddled with it for five minutes, and then proceeded to blast through the game till master level, with the most difficult settings, unlocking all the secret weapons. Kero-chan was thrilled to have an opponent since I never play with him and also get beaten very easily— Kero-chan hasn't been this excited since the last time Kai-kun came over. I can't even go to my own room anymore because they think I'm a nuisance to their game-play."

Smothering a chuckle, Tomoyo said, "Well, isn't it a relief that Kero-chan and Syaoran-kun are getting along?"

"No, it's abnormal, like a cat and mouse getting along. And then, if that isn't annoying enough, I came home the other day and found onii-chan and Syaoran cooking together. Onii-chan and Syaoran! Can you imagine that?" Sakura shuddered again. "Wearing matching teddy bear aprons. (Of course, those are the only aprons we have because I burnt the green one last time I was baking and both are too vain to get their clothes dirty). And not only that, I had the perhaps best crab croquette and bacon carbonara pasta I have ever tasted. You would think an ogre and a beast would come up with some monstrous concoction, but no they created a heavenly taste that melts in your mouth like the 'melding of cloud and cream,' quoting Yukito-san."

"Ah, who ever thought your brother and Syaoran-kun would ever get along so well," remarked Tomoyo, straight-faced. Actually, the two were so similar, she was not very surprised that when Touya gave Syaoran a chance, they would get along extremely well. It was also not surprising that their personalities clashed because they were so similar.

"Seriously. The other day, onii-chan took Syaoran to the park for a game of soccer. According to 'nii-chan, the Kinhoshi Intramural intern team was short of one player since they were playing against the doctors, and they only took Syaoran because he was an MVP soccer player, but still... Onii-chan and Syaoran playing soccer together on the same team? And I heard from Yukito-san that Syaoran made a marvelous pass which onii-chan then kicked into the goal, letting their team win 3 to 2 against the doctors' teams. They were called the 'Golden Toyaoran Team' because of their fantastic team play. So, the doctors had to take out all the resident interns for dinner. And Syaoran went with them and was made an honorary member of the Kinhoshi Hospital Intramural Soccer League—Syaoran used to volunteer at Kinhoshi, and they all know his cousin, Dr. Li Jingmei, so they already think him as part of the family, it seems, and offered him a job on the spot after he graduated from med school, if he plans on attending med school, which he isn't, I think. Not only that, onii-chan and Syaoran high-fived after the goal, which I thought was a lie, but here is an evidential photo taken by Yukito-san. Hoe-ee… What is happening to the world?"

And Tomoyo laughed so hard later on that night after Sakura fell asleep that stitches formed in her stomach and her maids thought their eccentric young mistress finally had gone over to the other side. Or was just was really ecstatic to be back home with Sakura-ojou-sama.

******

Sakura had grown accustomed to coming home to an empty house, turning on the lights, switching on the heat. It was a strange to come home to a warmly heated house with the porch light on, the house filled with a sweet scent of cinnamon and apple tea brewing in the kitchen and fresh laundry, straight out of the dryer. She momentarily felt a pang of guilt for leaving Syaoran alone in the house.

"I'm back," she said timidly, wondering if Syaoran was around.

"Did you have a good time?" asked Syaoran, who was neatly folding up laundry in the living room.

This sort of simple, everyday conversation was very strange to Sakura after all that had happened in the past year. "Tomoyo-chan's scarily obsessed over a new project. I think the Alpine air excited her too much."

"That's the same old Tomoyo," said Syaoran with a slight chuckle.

A pang of annoyance hit Sakura that Syaoran said Tomoyo's name so easily. "Here's a box of Swiss chocolate that Tomoyo brought back."

"Kero-chan would be excited," Syaoran remarked as he finished stacking up the towels then picked up a piece of white fabric.

"You don't need to do stuff like that—you're not a housekeeper," said Sakura, snatching away her underwear, cheeks pink.

"I like to be useful," Syaoran said, matter of fact. In fact, the house was spotless and even the windowpanes were gleaming. "What are you so embarrassed about? We did laundry together before."

"It's different," said Sakura stuffing her clothes into the laundry basket rapidly. Why was it different now? Because this was her house? Because they were a year older?

"It's the same old underwear from last year, anyway," muttered Syaoran under his breath.

"By the way, Tomoyo-chan wanted me to give you this," Sakura said, rolling in a large trunk through the doorway.

"What is it?" asked Syaoran.

"She heard you don't have clothes, so she picked out some clothes she had made for you."

"Are they… wearable stuff?" Syaoran peeked into the bag.

"Yeah, I weeded out the more… _eccentric_ items," replied Sakura.

"Really?" asked Syaoran, holding up a bunny-eared hoodie.

"What, I thought, it was cute," remarked Sakura.

"You wear it," said Syaoran, tossing it at her.

"I already have one," replied Sakura, nose in the air. Then she grinned mischievously. "Try it on!"

"I don't want to!" exclaimed Syaoran as Sakura unzipped the hoodie and pulled it over Syaoran's shoulders.

"Get away from me!"

Heedless to his protests, Sakura zipped Syaoran up and pulled the hood over his head. The bunny ears flopped over his head. She giggled. "How adorable!"

Instead of struggling, Syaoran relaxed into the hoodie, bunny ears and all, and slipped his hands into his pocket.

"You're remarkably complacent after all that fuss," Sakura remarked, stifling a giggle.

"Well, it's warm and soft," said Syaoran, sinking back into the couch. And he was glad to not have to borrow clothes from Touya anymore.

"Just admit it, you like it don't you?" said Sakura, snapping a photo with her cellphone to send to Tomoyo.

"What are you two wearing?" Touya demanded as he came home to two white bunnies sitting on the living room couch, munching on a bowl of popcorn and watching evening anime together.

"Oh, I was showing Li-kun how much my bunny sweater that Tomoyo-chan made me comes with a little tail in the back," replied Sakura. "And matching mittens as well.

At least she was still addressing him as Li-kun. Touya raised an eyebrow. "And you?"

Syaoran looked up, crunching on the chips, looking ridiculous with the fluffy white hoodie with floppy bunny ears. Next to him was a stack of laundry, still half unfolded.

"Kaijou is not a good influence on you at all. You've become as lethargic as her," said Touya, shaking his head.

"Not fair! Why is everything always my fault?" demanded Sakura, sinking her hood over her eyes as she sulked.

Touya patted her head. "You should do some winter break homework instead of crying on the last day when you haven't done anything." He walked upstairs, chuckling to himself at the sight of Syaoran wearing that ridiculous thing, then frowning at the realization that it was matching with his sister's, and wondered if he could get Tomoyo to make one of those hoodies for Yukito.

After Touya was out of earshot, Syaoran remarked, "I swear your brother is the most complicated character ever." He put on his Touya imitation, first scowling "grr", then chuckling to himself "he he he," then growling "hu-umph…" then finally having a revelation, "ah!"

Sakura clutched her stomach and burst out laughing as all the expressions were spot-on. "You're getting good at your impressions of onii-chan."

"Happens when he's breathing down your back 24/7," Syaoran remarked.

"Kids, I heard that!" growled Touya from upstairs.

******

Standing in front of the full-length mirror, Sakura pulled on a soft lavender cashmere cardigan over a white layered miniskirt and white knee socks with lavender lace trim. She was rather pleased with her reflection; she had gained back all the weight she had lost since last year, and her skin had a rosy, healthy glow. As a final touch, she dabbed strawberry lip-gloss on her lips.

Syaoran eyed her strangely as she came out of her room. "You're wearing _that_ out?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" said Sakura self-consciously, hand flying to her lavender headband. What did that tone imply? Did she look weird?

"Just," Syaoran said. "It's really cold outside, you know."

"It's not that bad—I checked the weather forecast this morning," said Sakura.

"It's supposed to snow this evening," said Syaoran. "You should wear something warmer if you don't want to catch a cold."

"Since when did you care about what I wear?" demanded Sakura. "And you should take better care of yourself before concerning yourself with other people's wardrobe choices."

Syaoran grumbled to himself, "Was she always this contradictory?"

"Try living with her," Kero-chan responded, poking his head out of the cheesecake (that Syaoran made) that he had been devouring. "She's pigheaded and stubborn as a mule."

"Anyhow, I'm leaving," said Sakura, arms akimbo and with a frown. Was it possible that Syaoran had noticed she was going out to meet Eron?

"No you're not." Syaoran dragged Sakura backed into her bedroom and then rummaged through her closet.

"What do you think you're doing, going through my stuff?" demanded Sakura.

"Trust me, I have four sisters," he replied, his voice muffled behind her clothes.

Even in her indignation, she was mildly amused to watch her messy wardrobe fall into order as Syaoran filed through it. Absentmindedly, he color-ordered her shirts and skirts, refolded her sweaters and straightened the jackets that were falling of their hangers. Finally he drew out a long brown skirt and a putrid orange sweater. "Here, wear this. This will keep you warm," he said, satisfied that he had somehow drawn out the most outdated and dowdy outfit possible from Sakura's closet.

"You're the one with cryophobia," Sakura grumbled to herself, but to his relief, she took the outfit.

"C-cryophobia?"

"An abnormal and persistent fear of the cold," replied Sakura, green eyes glinting with mild bemusement at employing a term she had learned from her brother.

To Syaoran's relief, Sakura did not protest any more and took the clothes and gently pushed him out of her bedroom and shut the door. What was he doing? He buried his head in his forehead. Perhaps he was still feverish.

"There, satisfied?" Sakura asked, coming out of her room minutes later.

The wool skirt fell almost to her ankles and the orange sweater, as he had expected, was oversized. But contrary to his expectations, the warm hues of the outfit brought out the golden hues of her hair and the glow of her skin, and her eyes seemed brighter and greener in contrast. And the soft fabric and the scooped neck of the sweater revealed her collarbones, her silver chain glimmering at her nape of her neck, and gave her a diminutive feminine air that he had never noticed before.

"Well?"

How could he tell her that she looked radiant even in a ratty granny sweater? "It'll do," he said stiffly, plunking a brown wool hat on her head and handing her a long wool coat. "Don't stay out too late."

"Yes, '_nii-chan_," replied Sakura, rolling her eyes. It was like having a second Kinomoto Touya at home. But for some reason, it didn't feel bad to have Syaoran being nosy and demanding and silly for a change.

"Syaoran's been acting so weird lately," Sakura muttered to herself as she walked down the street, hands buried in her wool coat. "Maybe he's not over his fever yet." So much for the cute outfit that she had planned for the date. But at least she was warm. And there he was, the slender boy with the long violet-blue hair pulled back by a white ribbon, wearing a gray wool coat, standing in front of the newly opened Piffle Princess Café. Her boyfriend. What a foreign word. Sakura waved her hand to catch Chang Eron's attention.

Young girls walking by nudged each other and giggled. "Who is that boy? He's so handsome. I wonder if he's a model."

She always had thought Eron had a beautiful side profile, as was apparent when he gazed off into the distance. It made her wonder why she had thought his eyes looked so evil when she first met him. They were not cold and unkind, as she had initially thought them to be, but rather lonely, the eyes of a dreamer. Strangely, she felt more comfortable watching Eron from this distance. "Eron-kun!" she finally called out and caught up to him. "Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year, Sakura!" he said, face lighting up immediately. "Brr… It's cold out."

"Yeah, let's go in." They entered Piffle Princess Café and took a booth by the window. If Eron thought Sakura's fashion choice of a burnt-orange sweater and an ankle-length skirt was odd, he did not comment. Sakura ordered a butterscotch eggnog milkshake and Eron ordered a peppermint double espresso shot.

"I always wanted to come to this Café," said Sakura folding her menu. The Café was cozy and chic, decorated in pink and white. She realized they were mostly surrounded by couples and shifted uncomfortably on her seat. There were always those prolonged silences where she scrambled to find a conversation with him. Because she was not comfortable in those silences with him. "How was Kyoto?"

"It was amazing—there was so much to see," replied Eron. "But Erika wasn't too fond of all the sightseeing. She liked the onsen and the shopping though—and burned a hole through my wallet. I'm sort of bummed I didn't get to spend Christmas and New Year's with you, but I'm really glad I went."

"Erika's doing better now?" asked Sakura. The photographer Mike Kant and Erika had been dating for a good half year before they had broken up right before Christmas.

"Yeah. I don't know if it's a good thing or bad thing," Eron said. "She was set on finding a handsome Kansai man."

Sakura giggled. "Well, it seems like she's doing better now."

"I brought you back a present," said Eron. He handed her a paper bag. "Sorry—I didn't know what to get you."

"You didn't have to get me anything." Sakura unwrapped the yellow tissue paper and took out a beautiful comb decorated with sakura flowers and beads trailing down. "It's beautiful! Thank you." She stared down at the table. "You are always giving me such nice gifts." And Eron always insisted on paying for dates. "I feel bad. I don't have anything to give Eron-kun. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Hmm…" Eron leaned over on the table, chin on hand. "I like your homemade gifts. Make me something delicious next time."

"Hoe?" Sakura nodded her head determinately. "Okay, leave it to me, Eron-kun. Look forward to next time, I'll bake you something from scratch."

Eron grinned, eyes twinkling. "I'll look forward to it. I had fun in Kyoto, but I like Tomoeda best. Because Sakura-chan is here. But I'd like to go back someday with you."

Sakura blushed. "I would like to go to Kyoto—I've never been there since I was really little."

Their drinks came and Sakura sipped on her milkshake. They shared a peanut butter caramel brownie. Sakura couldn't help thinking that Syaoran's brownie's were moister and richer. He would probably like Piffle Café though. He surprisingly liked cute places like this. Except, she had never gone to places like this with him, places that normal people would go for dates. What was Syaoran up to now, she wondered? He was home alone—her father had a dinner appointment and her brother was working. Syaoran was the type of person who would gladly prepare a lavish meal for somebody else, but when he was alone, he did not cook for himself. Plus, though his fever was down, he was not completely over his cold yet—especially because he had foolhardily played soccer and also began training out in the cold. Had she reminded him to take medicine this morning? He was so stubborn and never took medicine on his own accord, even though he was so good at taking care of others.

"So, how was your holiday?" asked Eron, watching Sakura slurp her milkshake down, lost in wonderland.

"Horrible," replied Sakura shortly.

"Why? Because I wasn't there?" he asked hopefully.

"Umm… I mean, it was all right," Sakura stammered. Until Syaoran came along and turned her world upside down. That Christmas night, when she had seen him at King Penguin Park, had he already left home?

"You're not wearing the ring," Eron remarked, glancing at her bare fingers.

What ring? She glanced at his third finger and realized he was wearing a thick gold ring with an emerald inset. His Christmas present. "Ah, I'm sorry. I forgot."

"It's all right—I know you don't usually wear rings anyway."

"No, I was washing my hand, and took it off…" It sounded like she was making excuses. Because she still had the sapphire ring around her neck. She had not worn the ring once since she had received it. Why? It was a beautiful ring. And she liked jewelry. Necklaces and rings and earrings. But it was a ring. It was as if it was formally binding her to him.

"It's not an engagement ring or anything," said Eron. "I just thought the design was pretty—it matched your eyes. I would have gotten you the necklace version, but I figured you have enough hanging around your neck."

"No, I really love the ring. I'll wear it next time," she insisted. She glanced out the window. The sun had set. The streets looked a little lonely without all the twinkling Christmas decorations.

"What do you want to have for dinner?" Eron asked.

"Actually, I—" Sakura stared down at her glass. "Onii-chan is coming home, so I…"

"It's all right. You rarely get to see your brother. We'll have dinner next time," said Eron.

"Right." Sakura bit her lower lip. Why had she just lied to Eron? But somehow, she couldn't bring herself to tell him that Li Syaoran was a guest/housekeeper at her house at the moment.

"I'll walk you home then."

"It's all right. It's cold out," Sakura said.

"I just want to spend more time with you," replied Eron. "I missed you the entire trip, you know. Didn't you miss me?"

"Of course I missed you," replied Sakura. He had been gone for only two weeks. Was that enough time to miss somebody?

******

"You're back early," Syaoran said, walking out of the kitchen to greet her.

"Yeah," said Sakura, hanging her bulky coat on the hanger and taking off her cap, feeling very tired even thought it was still quite early in the evening. "You were right. It was really cold out today."

"Did you have dinner yet?"

"No." If he had noticed Eron drop her off, he did not remark.

"Well, it's a good thing I've been making lo mein, isn't it?"

Sakura clapped her hands together. "Is it pork lo mein? It's my favorite!"

"Yup, pork lo mein."

"I'll help." Sakura tied her teddy-bear apron around her waist. Yes, she had never noticed before, because she had no point of comparison. But for the first time, she realized there was just quite nobody she felt as ease with as Syaoran. Whether in battle or when they were just alone together, cooking in the kitchen, her body moved naturally with him. Maybe she was just more used to him. Or maybe… She snuck a look up at him.

She found him gazing at her with an intensity that she had never seen before. She dropped the spatula with a clatter. When she looked up again that look was gone.

******

Baking had never been Sakura's strong point. Why had she promised to bake Eron a cake? She knew how peculiar he was towards taste and furthermore, he had a sensitive stomach. But a promise was a promise. The kitchen counter gleamed like never before, thanks to Syaoran's cleaning methods. Sakura pulled her hair into two pigtails and then clipped loose strands of her hair with a heart-shaped pin. She tied her teddy bear apron around her waist and rolled up her sleeves. Humming to herself, "Cake, cake, oishii cake," she glanced over at the recipe in her cookbook and measured two cups of flour into her mixing bowl.

"You're supposed to sift the flour first," remarked Syaoran from behind her, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Sakura jumped, almost dropping the eggs. "It won't make a difference," she replied, ears tingling. Did he hear her singing to herself?

"Yes it will—the cake will become lumpy," replied Syaoran.

"Why is it any of your business?" snapped Sakura. "It's not like this cake is for you anyway."

"True. I mean, why should I care if somebody is going to eat a lumpy, disgusting cake?" he retorted.

Cheeks flushed in irritation, Sakura dumped the rest of the ingredients into the bowl and then began whisking it furiously. She heard a sigh from kitchen counter. Pouring her concoction into the cake pan and slamming it into the oven, she turned around and glared at Syaoran. "What now?"

"Nothing," replied Syaoran, pretending to be fascinated by a cooking magazine.

"Say it."

"Well, if you mix a cake that much, it's going to become stiff. And…"

"What?" Her voice was dangerously sharp.

"You didn't pre-heat the oven," replied Syaoran.

"It's all right. I'll just leave the cake in a bit longer," Sakura retorted, cranking up the heat, crimson to her ears. She knew everything—it was just that having Li Syaoran monitor her every move from behind her made her feel nervous and make silly mistakes. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"No," he replied flat out.

With an exaggerated sigh, Sakura took out the whipping cream from the fridge and the confectionary sugar to begin the icing. Her arm ached from all the whisking—she couldn't find the electric mixer earlier and apparently had too much confidence in her arm muscles.

"The electric mixer is in the fourth drawer," remarked Syaoran.

"How would you know where it is? It's _my_ kitchen," said Sakura. She yanked open the drawer and there it was. She spun around and glared at Syaoran. "You misplaced it on purpose, didn't you?"

"No, it has always been in that drawer," replied Syaoran, engrossed in a pumpkin pie recipe in Fujitaka's cookbook. "If you ever baked, you would know."

Lips pouted, Sakura poured the confectionary sugar into the bowl, which billowed out a puff of sugar. She turned on the electric mixer and brought the whisk to the mixture. There was a loud whirring sound and sugar flew out of the bowl, clouding around her. She coughed and fumbled with the mixer. "How do you turn off this thing?"

Now, the mixer had gotten out of hand, and it took both hands to keep the rattling whisk steady and as it whirred on, cream splattered all over the kitchen counter and walls.

"Silly, did you put it on high?" Syaoran said.

"I don't know!" exclaimed Sakura as a big wad of cream landed on her cheek. "Stop this thing!"

Syaoran rushed towards her and took the mixer from her hands, changing the dial to slow. Calmly, he whisked the cream until it reached a peak and turned off the mixer. He dipped his finger in and licked it. "You poured too much sugar in here, didn't you?"

Sullenly, Sakura replied, "I like sweet things anyway."

He took a peek at her and then stifled a giggle.

"What now?"

"You have cream on your face."

"Where?" Sakura rubbed her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Silly, you smeared it more." Syaoran instinctively reached out and wiped her cheek with his thumb.

Sakura flinched at his touch. "What are you doing?"

"This." Syaoran dabbed the cream on the tip of her nose.

Scowling, Sakura said. "Oh no you didn't." She swiped her finger of the cream on the whisk and smeared it on Syaoran's nose. Then, Sakura's eyes flitted to the can of whipped cream on the counter—she had bought it just in case her homemade cream didn't turn out well. She shook the can.

"You're not going to—"

"Oh yes I am." Sakura shot off the cream square into his mouth.

He sputtered as he dipped his hand inside the mixing bowl.

"Not my icing!" she exclaimed as he flung the white cream at her.

He glanced at her guiltily, as she wiped her face with her hand. "You're so dead, Li Syaoran."

"Why don't we call it a truce?"

Sakura licked her lips and frowned. "You're right. The cream is too sweet."

"Really? I was thinking on a second thought, it's just right," replied Syaoran.

"Well, get a better taste of it!" Sakura grabbed another handful of icing and flung it at Syaoran. This time, he expertly dodged and sprayed her again with the canned cream, which hit the back of her head.

As she lunged over to grab the other can of whipped cream, Sakura slipped over a huge glob of cream that had landed on the floor.

"Watch out!" exclaimed Syaoran, catching her by the small of her back.

Even as they fell, Sakura grabbed a handful of cream. She landed on top of him and smeared the cream over his cheeks. Sticking out a tongue, she said, "Gotcha."

"I give up," groaned Syaoran, arms spread on the floor.

Sakura rolled over next to him with a sigh. "I win."

"Not!" Syaoran grabbed the can of whipping cream rolling on the floor and sprayed it at Sakura.

She let out a shriek as whipping cream landed like a halo over her hair. "Oh no, you didn't!" She grabbed the tube of colored icing and squirted it at Syaoran. Pink smeared his forehead.

"Who are you baking the cake for anyway?" asked Syaoran, wiping the cream away with the back of his sleeves and resulting in smearing pink across his cheek.

"Why do you care?" demanded Sakura, glaring up at him through her stringy, sticky bangs.

"You've never baked a cake for me before," Syaoran remarked.

"That's because you're better at baking than me," replied Sakura. "You would have laughed at my cake, like you did today."

"No I wouldn't have," said Syaoran.

"Anyway, why should I bake a cake for you?" demanded Sakura.

"I baked you a cake every week," replied Syaoran.

It was true. Last summer, when she had stayed at his place, Syaoran would bake a cake every single week, the most scrumptious, moist cakes ever. "You _like_ baking!" Sakura retorted. "This cake is for someone who I want to do something special for because he doesn't have anyone else who will do this for him." Erika had no skill at cooking and Eron didn't bother either.

"So the cake _is_ for Chang Eron," Syaoran said. "You must care for him very much to try baking with your non-existent culinary skills."

"Sorry my abilities are too shabby for the high-and-mighty Li Syaoran-sama. I would never dare force you to eat my cake. But unlike you, Eron-kun appreciates everything I cook for him."

Everything she cooks for him? What else did she cook for him? Did she make him special couple lunchboxes and stuff? "I wouldn't eat it even if I was famished and it was the last food on earth," replied Syaoran, feeling his maturity level drop by the second. _What am I doing?_

"Good, because I won't ever make you anything." How did Syaoran know this cake was for Eron? "It's not like you were ever my boyfriend!" Sakura blurted out, throwing a bag of flour at him—he dodged, and the bag collided into the cabinet behind him. A white cloud puffed up in the air and they coughed as a sheet of white snowed on them.

Her eyes now fell on the carton of eggs.

"No! Eggs are hard to clean!" Syaoran called out, reaching forward and colliding into her because his vision was impaired by the flour covering his face. Sakura lobbed an egg at his leg.

They were now slipping and sliding on the kitchen tiles, completely covered in whipped cream and icing, grabbing whatever they could and flinging it at each other.

Sakura had run out of all five tubes of colored icing.

Pastel blue and yellow and blue were smeared over Syaoran's face and shirt and pants, and trickles of lavender and green trailed from his hair. It was difficult to stay angry at someone who looked like a child's art project gone wrong.

She pointed at him and laughed. "You look ridiculous."

"Look who's talking!" replied Syaoran, spraying the last of the canned whipped cream at Sakura's wide open mouth.

She sputtered. "How dare you." Her eyes fell on the bowl of icing for the cake, and she grabbed it off the kitchen counter.

"Don't even think of it," said Syaoran, backing away from her. "Don't come near me."

"You can't run away!" exclaimed Sakura, flinging the entire bowl at him.

"Well, if I go down, you're coming down with me!" cried out Syaoran, head completely coated in thick white cream as he grabbed Sakura. They collapsed down together on the kitchen floor, a flurry of all colors of the rainbow, sticky cream clinging to their skin and hair and clothes.

For a second, Sakura could not breathe under the weight of Syaoran's body. They were both out of breath and dazed. She reached over and grabbed a handful of baby blue cream and flung it at Syaoran. "I hate you."

"C'mon. Let's call it a truce now," said Syaoran as a glob of cream fell from his hair.

Sakura grabbed another handful of cream with her other hand.

"Really. Let's stop now," said Syaoran, gripping her wrist with his hand, knees trapping both her legs under him.

Sakura, pinned to the ground, squirmed against his tight hold. "I hate you." She used her free arm to grab another handful of cream and slammed it against Syaoran's chest. "I hate you."

"I'm sorry," said Syaoran, gently wiping away a dab of yellow icing from Sakura's eyelid. "I'm sorry, so please don't say you hate me."

"I hate you." She looked up at him with vivid emerald eyes.

Because they had been so engrossed in their food fight, they did not hear the front door creak open.

"What are you two doing?" asked Kinomoto Touya, stepping into the kitchen to the sight of his younger sister pinned to the ground with none other than Li Syaoran on top of her. He only noticed that the kitchen looked like a winter blizzard had struck at second glance.

Syaoran quickly rolled off Sakura onto his knees almost as quickly as Sakura sat up.

Glancing around at the kitchen walls, covered in every color cream possible, Touya asked very pleasantly, "And what happened in the kitchen? I hope you have a very good excuse, Kinomoto Sakura."

"Dark force?" squeaked Sakura.

"Kero-chan?" muttered Syaoran.

Brows twitching till they met at the center of his forehead, Touya barked, "Don't just sit there. Clean up the mess. _NOW_!"

"Yessir!" Syaoran sprung up and Sakura quickly scrambled to find the mop. There was not a square inch of clean space on the floor.

Arms akimbo, Touya remarked, "Do you smell something burning?"

Sakura's eyes rounded. "The cake!"

With a long sigh, Touya took the keys and left the house, dazed, even forgetting the spare change of underclothes he had come to pick up. He had been greatly mistaken. It was not safe leaving the Brat alone in the house with the Ogre, after all. He had forgotten that the Brat was a strapping sixteen-year-old boy and the Ogre had grown into a lovely young woman.

"I'm dead," muttered Syaoran, mopping the floor as Sakura took the cake out of the oven with a yellow mitt. He had not missed the perilous gleam in Touya's eyes.

"It's just cream. It'll wash off," replied Sakura.

"Not what I'm talking about." Seriously, Sakura's brother had a strange sort of radar when it came to matters involving his little sister. "Ah, so this is what Yukito-san called 'sis-con.' "

"Did you say something?" said Sakura, hesitantly testing the burnt cake with a fork. It was rock hard. "I guess I'll have to throw this away."

"Don't throw it away!" exclaimed Syaoran.

"Then what am I supposed to do with it?" asked Sakura, knocking on the cake. "It's inedible."

"I'll eat it," said Syaoran.

"Don't be silly."

The two cleaned the kitchen expertly, leaving it gleaming and cleaner than ever before, and the proudly reviewed the results.

Sakura took a peek at Syaoran and giggled. He still was a mess of pastel colors. "You look funny."

"You look funny too!" said Syaoran, pulling on her stiff, spiked pigtail. "We better go wash up."

******

With a long sigh, Sakura sat in front of her vanity, brushing out her hair after a long hot shower. It was much easier washing her hair now that it was shorter. Carefully, she took out the comb that Eron had bought her from Kyoto and held it up to her hair. The long tassels caught the light. Sakura sighed. She regretted cutting her hair now—the accessory would look much better with longer hair.

"Such a fancy comb doesn't suit you at all," remarked Syaoran, also freshly washed, arms crossed. "Something as gaudy as that suits someone like Erika or something."

"I'm sorry I'm not being feminine enough to wear something like this," said Sakura, scowling. Syaoran was back to his gruff, poison-tongued self.

"I'm just saying you don't need anything fancy to make you look feminine. A simple ribbon is enough," he said.

But it simply floated over her head that he had indirectly complimented her, and she snapped. "Stop coming into my room without knocking."

"As if you didn't barge into my room all the time," Syaoran muttered. Whenever there was a thunderstorm, whenever she felt homesick, whenever she was stuck on a math problem.

And Sakura swung around in her chair to face Syaoran. She blushed when she realized he was shirtless with a towel draped over his shoulders. "Can't you get dressed properly before you go walking around the house?"

"Well, that's why I came to ask you if I can borrow a clean shirt."

"Couldn't you find one in Tomoyo-chan's trunk?" Sakura asked.

"There's a velvet tuxedo, a silk ruffle blouse, a suede cowboy vest, a sequined jacket and a fishnet turtleneck, but there seems to be not a single wearable shirt," replied Syaoran.

Sakura was more impressed that Syaoran was able to accurately identify all the items in Tomoyo's mystery clothes chest—she certainly couldn't. "Just take a shirt out of onii-chan's closet."

"I don't dare touch his personal belongings when he's not here," replied Syaoran grimly.

Heaving a sigh, Sakura walked over to her brother's room and opened up his drawers. She rummaged for a shirt and tossed it at Syaoran. She turned her head as he pulled on the shirt.

Since when did it bother her so much to see Syaoran half-naked? They had gone swimming together numerous times in the past. But he was no longer a scrawny boy.

"I'm going out for dinner tonight," she said shortly.

"What are you doing to do? Your precious cake for Eron-kun is ruined," he remarked sarcastically.

"Speaking of that, can I just take that vanilla bean cake you baked yesterday?" Sakura asked, blinking prettily at him.

"Never!" he growled.

******

"That Italian restaurant was no good," Eron remarked. "We're not going back there."

"Why, I thought it was all right," said Sakura. After eating Syaoran's pasta, no restaurant quite lived up to his dishes anyway.

The pair slowly walked towards Sakura's house.

When they reached the front gates, Sakura turned to Eron. "Umm… about my promise…" Sakura clasped her hand in front of her.

Eron looked up at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry," said Sakura, bowing her head down. "I tried to bake you a cake, but it was a big failure."

"You should have brought it anyway. I would still eat it."

"No, it was inedible," Sakura said, shaking her head. "Next time, I promise I'll bake you a delicious cake."

"All right, I look forward to it," Eron replied, the corner of his eye crinkling. "School starts on Monday. How's winter break homework coming along?"

"Um… well…" Sakura diverted her eyes.

"You know, you haven't invited me over to your house even once over break?" Eron remarked. "I would invite you over to my place, but I figure you don't want to deal with Erika."

"Ah, my house is a mess, and onii-chan's home a lot these days," said Sakura. "How about next time?"

"Yeah, your brother still frightens me like no other," Eron remarked. "Is that him glaring at us behind the curtains from the second floor?"

"Hoe…"

******

Cramming all her vacation homework on the last day before going back to school was something Sakura had been doing from elementary school. A self-proclaimed procrastinator, Sakura took no shame in her bad study habits. Her favorite subjects were physical education and music, and she had little academic drive, unlike her older brother. However, once in a while, studying with Syaoran made her enjoy learning and strive to work harder. Syaoran was the opposite from her. He liked studying and always found it a pity that he couldn't spend more time reading and learning. He was inquisitive and an active thinker. He was also a good teacher.

"What's next?" asked Syaoran, looking up from checking Sakura's math problems. He marked the incorrect answers with a pencil so that she could review them.

"Umm… History homework," replied Sakura, looking at the syllabus. "I need to go to the Metropolitan Museum and choose one piece from the Ancient Egypt exhibit and write a one-page report on it."

"Shoot, it's a Sunday. We don't have much time before the Museum closes," said Syaoran, glancing at his watch.

Sakura felt a tiny bit of satisfaction that he was wearing the leaf-shaped watch that she had given him. She also felt a little bit rueful that this unusual vacation was coming to an end. All she wanted was two weeks of quiet and rest before the brewing battle of school life and the dark forces resumed again. And this person she had been avoiding for the past months stumbled onto her doorway like a stray wolf cub.

The Tokyo Metropolitan Museum always reminded Sakura of Kaitou Magician, the way King Penguin Park reminded her of Syaoran. The Mirror of Truth, the fake Kaitou Magician stealing the Thief of the Night painting, the Swan Lake exhibit and the Young Designer Fashion Showcase. Many events had happened here, yet odd enough, there were many places she had not yet seen in the museum.

"You didn't have to come along," said Sakura as she picked up the museum brochure.

"I didn't have anything better to do anyway, replied Syaoran.

"Don't you have winter break homework at Eitoukou?" Sakura asked, handing Syaoran a brochure.

Syaoran merely shrugged.

Of course Syaoran would have completed it already, Sakura figured. Not that she had seen him do any schoolwork over vacation. She followed the museum floor plan to the second floor Exhibit G, Ancient Egypt. "I've been here so many times, but I don't think I've been to the Ancient Civilizations exhibit before," she remarked.

They walked through the modern art gallery and passed by the Swan Lake exhibit, which had been extended through January because of its popularity. She paused in front of the last painting of Princess Odette standing at the edge of the cliff, ready to plunge into her watery death at the realization her curse would never be broken.

"Strange things happen in life," said Sakura. "But sometimes I really have to believe Mizuki-sensei's words. There is no such thing as coincidence. Who would have thought that Shing-san was actually Tanaka Keisuke-san?"

"_Moon wanes, eye cracks, world goes round, Two conceived lost forever would once more be found,"_ Syaoran recited, from the Riddle that had been presented to them last year during the ski trip.

Eyes widening Sakura turned around to gaze up at Syaoran. If finally sunk into her. "Two conceived lost forever… Leiyun-san and Shing-san..."

"The irony of life. Two who were surely thought to be dead are actually alive."

"I don't know how it took me so long to figure out," said Sakura shaking her head. Slowly, the prophesy was coming true. "When did you first figure out about Tanaka-san?"

"I didn't figure it out till pretty recently, as well," replied Syaoran. "Only when I realized he was not amongst the others inside Memoria."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," Syaoran stammered. He had only reached certitude inside the Fantasy. He was pretty sure everybody else there were those already deceased, but Tanaka Keisuke had not been amongst them. "Kai had to bear that knowledge alone for a long time. Idiot, running away at a time like this."

"I do wonder how Kai-kun was able to steal the Memory and the Veil from you people," remarked Sakura, peaking at the two cards.

Syaoran's ears turned crimson, and he shifted uncomfortably. "Don't underestimate his skills as a thief, I guess."

"Are you going to steal them back from me?" asked Sakura.

"No!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Truthfully, that's what I thought when you showed up at my doorsteps," Sakura remarked, her hands slipped into her pocket to her remaining Sakura Cards. "Ah, I knew they would come for these."

"They are going to come for them," said Syaoran slowly. "But not through me."

Sakura gazed at Syaoran curiously. "Truthfully, I don't know whether to believe you or not."

"I know I lost your trust," said Syaoran curtly. "And I don't expect to regain it overnight."

Yes, this was where all her unwanted memories had stirred again, that day of the Young Designer's Fashion Show. During the blackout, why had he said those words to her? His voice had been so low, she still did not know if she had heard correctly. "_I can't explain everything, and I can't return to you at the moment. But for once, let me be selfish. For once, let me say what I truly desire… I can't be by your side yet, but I swear, I swear to you that I will return. So even though it's painful, even though I know you're hurting, wait for me just a little longer, Sakura_."

Every time she made the resolve to annihilate him from her mind, he would show up and turn her world upside down. Why had he said those words? If he hadn't, she wouldn't have begun hoping again. She rather wished he had continued to be his cruel, distant self as when he first returned to Japan. Then, she could move on. These last traces of lingering hope, like the stubborn last flickering embers of a dying campfire refusing to burn out was more painful, more excruciating. She would rather someone come along and just stamp out the campfire.

She stared at the lady in white on the edge of the cliff. Whether to jump or not to jump. To live meant to always live with the curse, the knowledge that she would forever be a puppet of the Fates. To jump meant to leave all her loved ones behind but was the only means of breaking free of the curse. And unbeknownst to her, a single tear rolled down her cheek and dropped to the floor. The one question that had always haunted her escaped from her lips. "Why did you have to return?"

Syaoran reached out, opened his mouth and then quickly away, looking at the ground. "I am sorry my presence has been such a burden to you. If it were not the current circumstance, I would gladly disappear from your sight."

"Well, starting from tomorrow, we're going to return to me being a Seijou student and you being an Eitoukou student," stated Sakura. "We won't have much reason to bump into each other." She then walked off toward the Ancient Civilizations exhibit, furious at herself for showing a vulnerable side to Li Syaoran. Never, never would she show her crying face to him again.

******

There was something giddy about the first day back to school after break. Half the school year seemed to have flown by, and truthfully, that time period fell into a black hole of her memory, but Sakura thought she had finally adjusted to high school life. She adjusted her black tie around her white blouse over a black pleated skirt and then pulled on black knee socks. She tied her short golden-brown hair into two pigtails with red pompom ties. Finally, she pulled on the sky blue Seijou blazer. Her eyes fell on a small jewelry box on her bureau. She took out a golden ring with a small emerald inset that Eron had bought her for Christmas. For a second, she stared at it and then pulled it on her third finger. Taking one last glance at the mirror, she grabbed her book bag and ran downstairs.

"Good morning otou-san!" She wolfed down her buttered toast without sitting down. Trying to appear nonchalant, she asked, "Where is Li-kun?"

"He already left for school," replied Fujitaka, handing Sakura a two-tier bento box tied with sky-blue kerchief.

"I see," replied Sakura. Eitoukou was further away, so it made sense he had to leave earlier. What did he do about the uniform? Did he even have all of his school supplies? After spending all of winter break with him breathing down her neck, it felt sort of odd not having him around. Without further thought, she pulled on her rollerblade and took that same route that she was so familiar with to Seijou High.

First day of school back from winter holidays was always rambunctious and class 1-2 of Seijou High was perhaps one of the liveliest of the bunch, especially the group of girls gathered at the far corner of the classroom that were Sakura's closest friends. Though Sakura had enjoyed her break to a certain extent until a certain somebody had ruined it, she was glad to be back at school and see all her friends again.

While Sasaki Rika was usually the quiet one in the class, today, the girls were circled around her desk, and she was the center of attention.

"I can't believe you're dating Terada-sensei again," exclaimed Yanagisawa Naoko with a happy squeal. "Congratulations!"

"When did this all happen?" asked Mihara Chiharu—she had been away over the winter holidays and was a little hurt that her best friend had kept all this a secret from her.

"Shh—other people might hear!" said Rika, cheeks tinted a bright crimson.

"What is that ring?" demanded Naoko suddenly, grabbing Rika's hand. A gold ring circled her fourth finger, at the center of which was embedded a tiny diamond in the shape of a heart.

"No way, is that an engagement ring?" Chiharu exclaimed as the diamond caught the light.

"It's more like a promise ring. I wanted to get married right away," said Rika with a blush. "But sensei wants me to graduate high school first and get into university. Besides, I think my parents wouldn't consent to it."

"Well, you're such a good student, it would be a pity if you give up on your education," said Chiharu.

"Wow, it makes me feel we've grown up thinking that we're already talking about marriage and stuff," said Naoko. She let out a long sigh.

"I always dreamed I'll be a beautiful young bride," said Li Meilin, twisting the end of her long black pigtail with her forefinger.

"Meilin-chan is the most romantic of us," remarked Chiharu.

"I used to be," said Meilin with a scowl. "And growing up has already crushed the rose-colored fairytale I dreamed my life would be."

"Isn't Kai-kun nice to you?" Chiharu asked. "He's so charming, I think I would barely be able to catch my breath if I were dating him." She blatantly ignored Yamazaki Takashi scowling at her.

"It's not a matter of him being nice or not. It's simply draining being near him," said Meilin. "I get so tired of putting up with him, it makes me think it's nice to not be in a relationship, not have to worry about anyone else except yourself."

"Kai-kun has not returned yet?" Sakura asked.

Meilin shook her head. She had been so sure he would at least return by the first day of school. But he was nowhere to be seen.

"How about you and Eron-kun?" Naoko asked.

"What about Eron-kun?" Sakura said absentmindedly.

"That ring—it's a couple ring, isn't it? It looks so expensive!" exclaimed Naoko, pointing to the emerald circlet around Sakura's third finger. "Eron-kun is wearing a similar one on his finger."

Sakura stared at the ring. It was the first time someone had give her a ring. Was it a couple ring? What did that signify? A promise? A bond? A token of love?

"Oh, Eron-kun gave you that ring? How pretty," remarked Tomoyo.

"What, even Tomoyo-chan hasn't seen it yet?" Naoko remarked, raising an eyebrow.

The bell rang and homeroom was about to begin. Mizuki-sensei walked into the classroom in a sharp pinstriped gray suit, her long auburn hair tied back into a ponytail. The male students sighed happily at having such a beautiful teacher while the female students gazed upon her with slight envy.

Mizuki Kaho smiled, opening up her attendance book. "Well, I hope you all enjoyed a nice relaxing winter holidays. And I hope you all finished your winter break assignments as well." There was a groan throughout the classroom. "I think you all will be excited to learn that we have a new transfer student."

A murmur of excitement ran through the students.

"I hope it's a guy!" said the girls. "It's been depressing ever since Mizuki-kun skipped a grade and Li-kun transferred out and Chang-kun now is dating Sakura-chan."

"I hope it's a hot foreign girl," said Akagi Aki, feeling slighted by the female population. He gave a lingering glance towards Tomoyo, who looked even more radiant since she had returned from the Alps, and he let out a long sigh.

Only Sakura remained wary as usual, chin rested on her hands. "I just hope it's someone unrelated the Li's and the Dark Ones or Clow Reed," she muttered glumly. "I get a heart attack every time I hear someone new is transferring to my class."

Eron chuckled and murmured in her ears, "Well, you have no worries, because you have me to watch for your back now."

And Sakura smiled. "You realize that you were the person who stressed me out more than all the rest of the transfer students put together, right?"

"What an honor," replied Eron.

Because Eron had distracted her, Sakura missed the door sliding open and the student entering the classroom, and unlike the rest of the class, she was not particularly interested.

"It's someone most of you will be excited to see again," replied Mizuki Kaho. "Because he's been your classmate for many years before."

And Sakura looked up, to see the familiar face of Li Syaoran, with his fierce scowl, bow to the class. "You must be kidding me," she said out loud, jumping to her feet.

But he was wearing the sky-blue Seijou High blazer, slightly baggy on him, gold-trimmed black tie and black trousers.

"Do you have something you want to say, Kinomoto-san?" asked Mizuki-sensei.

"N-no!" Sakura exclaimed, ears turning bright red, and taking her seat again.

Syaoran wrote his name carefully in Chinese characters on the chalkboard. "I am Li Syaoran, transferred from Eitoukou Academy."

"Welcome back Li-kun!" squealed the girls.

"You Eitoukou betrayer!" cried out his former soccer teammates.

"Comrade!" exclaimed Yamazaki Takashi, glad that his number two most gullible friend was back.

Only Meilin and Sakura looked slightly horrified, but for completely different reasons.

"Let's see," Mizuki-sensei scanned the classroom. "Chang Erika-san's deskmate, Honda-san is out with mono. Why don't we seat you there for now?"

"I really didn't have to be placed in this class," remarked Syaoran under his breath as he passed by Mizuki Kaho.

"Oh, Touya insisted," replied Kaho with a smile.

Even now, he was being watched. He glumly took the seat farthest from the window, careful not to meet Sakura's eyes.

"You can pretend to be a little more excited to be sitting with me," said Erika, leaned back in her chair.

"Is this your stuff?" he asked, pointing at the cardigan draped over his seat and the nail polish bottle, lipstick and hand mirror on his desk top.

"Picky picky. Honda-kun never minded," remarked Erika.

"No wonder he's out with mono," replied Syaoran sinking into his seat.

"I have to admit I am a bit surprised. What are you doing here?" Erika asked. "Does Leiyun even know?"

"I'm sure he does," he said. "And if he doesn't, Kara would let him know. Or you will."

"I'm not his underling, like you guys," said Erika, arms crossed. "I do what I want to do."

"Don't you always?" Syaoran almost grinned crookedly.

"Actually, I'm impressed that you had the guts to leave," said Erika. "If I were in your situation, I don't think I could have."

"Well, then, I hope you're never put into my situation," said Syaoran shortly. It was not something he wanted to talk about, least of all with Chang Erika.

"I was. And I couldn't." Erika looked up at Syaoran and smiled extra sweetly. "Well, look forward to working with you, desk mate?"

"You're not copying off my homework," replied Syaoran shortly.

"Stingy."

"I can't believe that Li Syaoran is back," stated Naoko, glancing over across the classroom. "Did you know, Sakura-chan, that he was coming back?"

"When did he get so chummy with Erika-chan?" remarked Meilin with a deep scowl. At this moment, she did not know whether she was more furious with Mizuki Kai or Li Syaoran. "How dare he have the nerve to show up here after what he did to you, Sakura-chan?"

"Umm… Meilin-chan, there's something I should tell you later," said Sakura. Meilin still didn't know that Syaoran was living at her place now.

"I thought Li-kun was attending Eitoukou?" Chiharu stated, perplexed. On the one hand, she was delighted to have Syaoran back, but on the other hand, now that Sakura was dating Eron, things could definitely get awkward.

"A love triangle, perhaps," remarked Yamazaki Takashi. "That should be interesting to watch."

Chiharu turned to Takashi and pouted. "I really don't know if my mind is becoming more like yours, or yours like mine."

Takashi grinned.

"Actually, Terada-sensei told me that he had prepared Li-kun's transfer papers. Apparently, Li-kun didn't show up for half of his exams at Eitoukou," Rika said. "And he missed the make-up exams as well."

"I wonder if something at home came up," remarked Chiharu. By now, they were used to Li Syaoran coming and going spontaneously, but when he was gone, it always felt like there was somebody missing in the class.

If there was anything more uncomfortable than having a scowling Li Syaoran glare at you from behind, where he was out of your peripheral vision, it was having a scowling Li Syaoran seated at the other end of the classroom, where you could perhaps glimpse him but would rather die than be caught looking. Sakura spent the rest of homeroom stiff-backed, staring straight at the chalkboard or head turned to Eron.

On the other side of the classroom, a certain individual was not being subtle at all where he was gazing towards. And his menacing glare was completely being directed to Chang Eron. "Since when were they desk mates?" hissed Syaoran, brows furrowed down as he bore a hole into notebook with the pen clasped in his hand. "It's study hall—why aren't they working? Do they just chit chat all the time? That would never happen in Eitoukou. And why are their desks stuck so close?"

"I never knew you were the blatantly jealous type," remarked Erika with a smirk. "It's actually kind of cute."

"Shuddup," muttered Syaoran. It was true though. It was one thing to know that Sakura was dating Chang Eron. But to see it in your face, throughout the whole day, was another thing.

"The offer is still up. After all, it think Eron and Sakura got to the point that they did because they were desk mates and spent so much time together," said Erika.

"You don't seem as opposed to the two as you used to be," stated Syaoran.

"Maybe," Erika said with a shrug. "I don't know. I've just never seen Eron so happy and carefree before. Even when we were away on our onsen trip to Kyoto, he couldn't stop talking about her. It infuriated me—but it also made me think that it must be nice, being so infatuated and in love."

And Syaoran had a wistful smile. "Someone wise once told me that the greatest happiness is wishing the one you love to be happy."

Erika blinked, staring up at Syaoran. He had never made that kind of gentle expression in front of her before. Her eyes flitted towards Sakura and Eron's heads bent over together. "Well, isn't that silly?" she said, arms crossed. "What about my own happiness then?"

Daidouji Tomoyo and Hiiragazawa Eriol had the most coveted seats in the classroom, the back window-side desks; and as they were widely considered the shadow queen and king of the class, they were often let alone. And the two got along beautifully as desk mates because neither of them were particularly talkative and rather enjoyed observing the happenings of the class unfold from their thrones at the back of the room. Today, Tomoyo didn't look up at Eriol as she sketched out a long cape with star and moon embroideries in her literature notebook. "It was your idea, wasn't it?"

Eriol glanced sideways at Tomoyo, her long lashes cast down so that he could not see her eyes. Lately Tomoyo's uncanny intuition began to frighten him the slightest bit. Perhaps it was because she had been exuding a slightly frosty aura ever since she had returned from Switzerland. Anyone less observant would not have nuanced it.

"I'm not sure what you were thinking, but it's a dangerous game your playing, isn't it?" Tomoyo remarked, flipping the page and methodically began a new sketch.

"It's not a game," replied Eriol slowly. "It's a gamble."

"What's the difference?"

"One merely has entertainment value and the other has a stake."

"For the chess pieces, there always has been a stake. It's just that you've always seen everything as a game until now, that's all."

"What are we talking about now?"

"Chess. I was only talking about chess," replied Tomoyo with a small smile. She wondered what Eriol had at stake in this battle.

"Frightening girl," murmured Eriol. It occurred to him that Tomoyo no longer was in love with him. And he felt rather rueful.

******

"You look exhausted," remarked Yukito, handing Touya a cup of milk coffee from the vending machine in the doctors' lounge.

"Have you ever tried to get an unwilling child to school in the morning?" Touya downed the coffee in one shot. "I realized, ah, so this is what a father feels like having a pubescent son."

"So, Syaoran-kun really enrolled in Seijou High?" Yukito smiled. "His uniform?"

"I lent him my old uniform," replied Touya.

"I would have liked to see that. They've grown up so quickly. I can't believe they're already in high school," remarked Yukito. "It seems just like yesterday when we were bicycling to school and Sakura-chan came chasing after us on her rollerblades."

"Yes, okaa-san. Children grown up so fast." Touya yawned.

"So, what convinced Syaoran-kun to go to school?"

"I told him that either he puts on the uniform himself, or I would put it on for him," replied Touya.

Yukito chuckled. "Poor boy. Out of the frying pan, into the fire. I figure sending him to Seijou is the same reason you took him into your house in the first place?"

Touya let out a low cackle. "No, actually it's because I enjoy torturing the Brat as much as I can, and I figured if he can endure a class with Mizuki Kaho, Hiiragizawa Eriol and Chang Eron all in one place, then he can pretty much handle anything else that comes along."

******

Sakura was at her wit's end to restrain herself from cornering Syaoran and starting one of their banters at school. Instead, she contained herself and avoided him throughout the day. Even the silly gossip faded towards the afternoon.

"_Wasn't Sakura-chan dating Li-kun back in Junior High?" _

"_What? She was dating Li-kun? I thought she's dating Eron-kun. They're a perfect couple."_

"_But Sakura-chan and Li-kun were the legendary Star-Crossed couple back in the days. Sports, theater, music—there was nothing that they couldn't conquer."_

"_I heard from Naoko-chant they weren't really an item."_

"_No, I've been in the same class with them since fifth grade. There definitely was something going on. I heard that Li-kun completely broke Sakura-chan's heart when he left for Hong Kong last year. Nobody was allowed to mention his name in front of her."_

"_Really? But Sakura-chan is always so bright and energetic. I would never have thought that of her. And how could Li-kun do that to her?"_

"_Anyway, why did he return?"_

"_Maybe he's still in love with her and wants to win her back?"_

"_But what about Eron-kun?"_

"_Eron-kun is so cute. I wish he would date me."_

"_Wait, does that mean Li-kun is single now?"_

At one time, all the rumors and gossip would have bothered her. But now, it only seemed like they were talking about someone else. Throughout the day, Sakura peeked up at Eron to see how he was responding. He was surprisingly expressionless.

"I didn't know he was coming to our school. I really didn't," said Sakura, not knowing why she felt guilty.

Eron gazed at her curiously. "If you're concerned about me, I don't mind particularly. So don't let it bother you, either."

"Why? Why did he transfer to Seijou out of all the schools in Japan?" Sakura grumbled.

And Eron smiled tightly. "Why are you so worked up about it? It shouldn't really matter to you where he goes to school."

"You're right. It shouldn't matter," said Sakura. But why had Syaoran not told her?

Because of all the watchful eyes, Sakura did not have a single opportunity to talk with Syaoran the entire day. Only when after classes ended, she finally pounced on Syaoran heading towards the boy's locker room and pulled him to an empty corridor.

"What in the world are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Soccer tryouts," replied Syaoran frankly.

Sakura grimaced. "No, I mean, at Seijou. Aren't you enrolled in Eitoukou?"

"Not anymore, apparently," he replied, swinging his gym bag over his shoulder. Briefly, his eyes fell on an emerald ring glimmered on her forefinger.

Instinctively, as if Sakura sensed where Syaoran's gaze fell upon, she curled her left hand into a ball and slipped it into her pocket. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I really found out the last minute too," replied Syaoran. "Touya-san literally drove me to school this morning and took care of all the paperwork."

Again, her brother had done something behind her back. "He never even gives me a ride to school!"

"I don't think that is the issue at hand here," muttered Syaoran.

"Why Seijou? Just continue going to Eitoukou or something," said Sakura.

"Look, it's not exactly like I wanted to return to Seijou either," Syaoran retorted. "You know how hard it's going to school and being called a traitor and betrayer for going to Eitoukou?"

"Yeah, the Seijou soccer team was furious at you for getting that final goal in during semi-finals," remarked Sakura. "You completely are a turncoat."

"Yeah, the soccer team was not particularly happy with me at the moment. And my Eitoukou teammates won't be very happy either when they learn that I'm at Seijou now." Syaoran frowned. "It's hard to please everyone."

"What do _you_ want? Why did you even return to Japan in the first place?" Sakura demanded. She had thought it was to follow the orders of the Li Clan.

And Syaoran remained silent for a while, to the point where Sakura forgot what her question had been in the first place.

"Anyway, the paperwork is all done, and it's not like I can quit school at the moment," Syaoran said. "I requested to be put in a different class, but I'm sorry that didn't work out."

"Why would you request to be in a different class?" Sakura bit her lower lips. What was wrong with her? Why was she mad that he showed up and mad to find that it really wasn't his choice?

"I didn't think you would like seeing me at school. I wanted to stay out of your way as much as possible."

These words hurt Sakura more than even learning that Syaoran had transferred to Seijou. She quickly turned her head away from him. In a choked voice she said, "Well, you don't have to worry about keeping out of my way tonight. I'm having dinner with Eron-kun."

Throughout the afternoon cheerleading practice, Sakura dropped her baton on her head no less than five times. But it was distracting when Syaoran was participating in the soccer tryouts across the field. She deftly twirled the baton around her fingers and flung it over her head.

"Goal!" shouted somebody from the soccer field. Syaoran had made a magnificent shot and was applauded by the team. Betrayer or not, the Seijou High was glad to have their MVP player back right before the semi-finals.

"Ouch!" The baton end smacked her on her forehead.

"Earth to it, Sakura," said Meilin, deftly catching her baton.

Pouting, Sakura rubbed her forehead. "I guess I'm out of practice."

"You've been lazing around all winter break, haven't you?" Meilin remarked, stretching out her arms.

"What did you do over the break? I called you several times, but you didn't pick up. I got worried a bit," said Sakura.

Meilin shrugged. "Sorry. I went into intensive training mode."

"Wow, really? By yourself?"

"Well, for the time being, I'm part of your Alliance and all representing the Li's, I can't slack off in order to become a master martial artist. I won't let the Li Clan beat me," Meilin replied, punching out her fist. "How about you? Any news of dark forces?"

"No."

There was another murmur in the soccer field. The soccer team had divided off into two teams Syaoran, in a blue jersey had outrun Eron, wearing a white jersey and was heading towards offense.

"First day back from holidays but the soccer team's energy is amazing today," remarked Naoko, forgetting cheerleading practice and walking nearer towards the soccer field to have a better look.

"It's because Li-kun is back," Chiharu said.

"I've never seen Eron-kun so riled up," stated Naoko as Eron burst forward and slid beneath Syaoran to steal the ball.

Meilin crossed her arms. "I can't believe he had the nerve to show up at Seijou. I wonder what Leiyun was thinking?"

With a pang, Sakura realized that Meilin did not know that Syaoran had run away from home and was currently staying at her house. But Syaoran had told her not to tell Meilin. Should she anyway? She did not know enough about the family situation to even begin to try decipher what was going on in the Clan, but Meilin might be able to. "I remember you told me Leiyun-san is different than he used to be."

Meilin narrowed her eyes. "I don't know. Maybe I just never knew him well enough. Seems like people can change awfully easily. But maybe, it was just because I never knew them well enough in the first place."

"Is that why you are so harsh on Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Is it Syaoran-kun again now?" Meilin said, sharp as ever.

Deliberately ignoring Meilin's snide remark, Sakura said, "You know, I was initially surprised at how harsh you were being on Li-kun. I know how close you are with him and that it must be hard for you severing your ties with him like you have."

"Well, with the Li Clan, you are either in or out. Because Syaoran chose to follow the orders of the Elders, I cannot walk the same path as him. If I maintain my friendship with Syaoran, then I too am a follower of the Elders, and I do not uphold their beliefs or actions. Hence, I cannot be friends with Syaoran or else I would become a hypocrite." She said in a quieter voice, "Also, if I am friendly with Syaoran, that would put him in a difficult position. At the end of the day, the truth is, I would still do anything for him. Because he is Syaoran. And the Li Clan will take advantage of that knowledge. So it is better this way."

Again, Sakura stared at Meilin as if she was seeing her friend in a new light. Who knew how deeply Meilin had considered all these factors?

"Don't look at me like that," said Meilin. "I love Kai, though god knows why. But still, in the depths of my heart somewhere, there will always be a part of me that once was in love with Li Syaoran."

"I see. So that is how it works," murmured Sakura.

"But at this rate, Kai-kun is about to be demoted to ex-boyfriend status," muttered Meilin under her breath.

Sakura peeked at her friend, unable to figure out Meilin's frown. "I wonder what Kai-kun is up to."

"I'm going to kill him. He was supposed to have returned already," said Meilin. "Miho-chan and Keisuke-san and Miara-san are waiting for him."

"I thought that he would at least have kept in touch with you," said Sakura.

"Well, he can go rot in hell, and see if I care," stated Meilin, foreheads crinkled and arms crossed. "I keep wondering if he ran into some trouble and whether he's eating all his meals and whether he's getting enough sleep and taking care of his health. He's always so busy taking care of everyone else, he doesn't take care of himself. And he get's awfully lonely and depressed when he's not complimented and pampered once in a while."

And Sakura came to a sudden realization. "Ah, you miss him."

And Meilin scowled deeply. "That bastard. I would rather die than admit that to him. I miss him. I miss him so much, I lie awake at night worried that he might never come back to me."

"I'm sure he'll be back soon," Sakura said with a sad smile. "He most definitely will be back because he loves you, Meilin-chan." She admired Meilin's honesty. If she could only be a little more straightforward like Meilin.

******

Sakura loved gliding to school every morning on her rollerblades, feeling the wind catch her hair and blood through her body. Today, she pumped her legs faster and faster, glaring behind her. "Stop following me!" she yelled out as she swished around a corner.

From several feet behind her, Li Syaoran, pedaling on Touya's old bike, called back, "I'm not following you! I can't help we're going in the same direction."

Propelling her weight forward, Sakura sped forward.

Unfortunately, Syaoran also had a competitive streak and pedaled twice as fast, surpassing Sakura.

"Stop blocking my way!" shouted Sakura, swooping around Syaoran's bicycle.

"Look who's talking," replied Syaoran, leaning forward as well, gliding forward.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" asked Tomoyo, as her best friend tumbled into the classroom with wobbling legs. She fanned a sweaty Sakura with a notebook.

"Nothing," panted Sakura, face purple as she caught her breath and collapsed in a chair.

Syaoran came in a couple minutes later, green in his face as well.

Naoko burst into the classroom, glasses gleaming. She sported a bandage around her left hand.

"What happened to you, Naoko-chan?" asked Chiharu, looking up.

"Oh, this?" Naoko giggled. "Did you know that we have a new school doctor? He is so handsome. There's a huge line of girls by the infirmary hoping to catch a glimpse of him."

"What does he look like?" asked Chiharu.

"He's young and dreamy," swooned Naoko.

"So that's where half the girls in our class are," Meilin muttered. "Sakura-chan, you look sick—you should go get some medicine."

"I'm fine," Sakura said, queasy in her stomach for rollerblading so hard after a huge breakfast of fried eggs with bacon and toast.

"Come, we have some time before homeroom," said Chiharu. "I want to see him. I'll take you to the infirmary."

Yamazaki Takashi did not look pleased at. "Li-kun, you don't look well either. You should probably see the doctor as well."

"I'm fine," replied Syaoran.

But Chiharu had already dragged Sakura along down the hallway towards the infirmary. Tomoyo and Meilin trailed after. Takashi, pushing Syaoran along, chased after Chiharu.

Though homeroom was about to begin, there was a huge line of girls gathered right outside of the infirmary, everyone pushing each other to catch a glimpse of the new, young, handsome school doctor.

"At this rate, we won't be able to even see his face, let alone get medicine!" Chiharu exclaimed, pushing through the other first-year girls. The third years had formed a wall near by the door, primping their hair and reapplying lip glosses.

"Li-sensei!!!" squealed the girls outside.

"Li-sensei?" repeated Sakura.

"Yes, Li Leiyun-sensei. I heard he's from abroad," stated another girl.

"Li?" Chiharu blinked and turned to Meilin and Syaoran. "Is he related to you guys?"

"Li is a very common surname in China," replied Meilin with a forced smile.

But Sakura, with a sinking feeling in her stomach, glimpsed through the infirmary doors a man with silver hair and aquamarine eyes in a white coat and a stethoscope around his neck. There was no mistake. As if sensing her presence, he looked up at her.

Sakura gulped hard as her eyes met his.

Li Leiyun looked up from his patient and smiled, waving his hand.

"Oh my gosh, do you know him?" asked Chiharu, turning to Sakura. "Introduce me to him."

"No," said Sakura sharply. "I do not know him."

Quickly, she turned to Syaoran—had he known? Was that why he had transferred to Seijou?

Because Syaoran's face also changed several shades, from green to pale green, Sakura realized that Syaoran too was surprised to see Leiyun. She quickly spun around.

Tomoyo rested a gentle hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Sakura nodded, pushing out of the crowd and taking a gulp of water out of the water fountain.

It took a while for the girls to clear away even after the school bell rang. Li Leiyun took a breath of relief as the squealing schoolgirls dispersed and finally took a seat. Legs crossed, arms folded in front of him, he looked up. "Aren't you going to class? Homeroom has started."

"What are you doing here?" demanded Syaoran.

"Nothing. I'm at the age where I think I should take on adult responsibilities," said Leiyun. "And in all the manga I've read, school doctors are always popular with the high school girls. Besides, I look good in a white coat, don't I? I've always wanted to cosplay as a doctor."

Syaoran frowned. "Stop kidding around."

"I was getting bored at home alone by myself," replied Leiyun with a smile. "I actually wanted to be the hot, young male teacher, but I figured that would be too much work. At least as the school doctor, I can read manga and sleep during class times."

"Are you serious?"

"What, I learned Japanese reading manga," replied Leiyun with a careless shrug. "It's very effective."

He wasn't here to discuss with Leiyun the most effective way to learn Japanese. "I'm not going back," Syaoran stated.

"Who told you that you need to come back?"

"But the Elders—"

Leiyun's aqua blue eyes were fixed upon Syaoran. "I haven't told the Elders. Do what you please. You may come back when you have figured things out."

******

After school, Sakura joined Miho and went to the Hiiragizawa mansion.

"I can't believe Li Leiyun-san is your school doctor now," Miho commented. "Well, that makes sense with Syaoran-senpai having transferred to Seijou High."

"I don't think Li-kun knew about Leiyun-san," Sakura remarked slowly.

"Nonsense—why would he not know? Leiyun-san most likely told Syaoran to attend Seijou to keep an eye on all of us," replied Miho.

No, Syaoran clearly had been surprised by Leiyun's appearance. But could it be possible that she was being deceived? Perhaps, Syaoran running away and having a falling out with Leiyun was all a show. Maybe this was all planned so that she would put down her guard.

In the Hiiragizawa parlor, Sakura stared up at the magnificent painting hung up on the mantelpiece of the cloaked thief silhouetted by the full moon. She thought the "Thief of the Night" captured Kai's shining, feisty personality so well that the painter surely understood the subject's mind thoroughly. It was very different from the uncertainty lingering in the Swan Lake painting of the cliff side that always caught her.

"Sakura-chan," said Tanaka Keisuke, stepping into the room. Cleanly shaven, and dark red-brown hair slicked back, he looked completely different from his grizzly appearance before.

"Shing-san!" Sakura exclaimed. "I mean, Tanaka-san."

Keisuke smiled. "Sakura-chan, I've been meaning to meet you but haven't gotten a chance to. Both Miara and I wanted to thank you."

"I did nothing," said Sakura, ears reddening.

"We all know what you did for us," Keisuke said, staring up at the painting on the mantelpiece. "I am a completely changed man now that I have my memories back. It is like I've been given a second chance, and I feel this exuberance welling inside my heart that I thought I didn't have in me. Well, enough about me. You must be curious about many things."

Sakura shook her head. "I'm just glad that you turned out to be Tanaka Keisuke-san."

"It's strange, isn't it, the way this world works," remarked Keisuke. "Sometimes, the answer is sitting right in front of you, and yet you are blind to it."

"Are you going to stay in Japan?" asked Sakura.

"For the time being, I've been working on my new exhibit here and spending as much time with Miho and Miara as possible," replied Keisuke. "I guess we will be in Hiiragizawa-kun's debt a little longer. Miho-chan seems attached to this place." Once again, he gazed up at the painting of Kaitou Magician.

_I see. They are still waiting for Kai-kun to return. _Sakura too stared up at the painting.

From down the hallway, they heard a woman's voice. "Keisuke-san, did I not tell you to wash your hands after you use charcoal—you left finger smudges all over Eriol-kun's couch."

"For someone whose vision hasn't returned completely yet, how does she notice all those minor stuff," mumbled Keisuke with a grown.

Miara burst into the room, hands on hips. "Oh hello, Sakura-chan!" she exclaimed, running up to Sakura and rubbing her cheek to the girl. "You're as adorable as ever."

"G-good afternoon," Sakura said as Miara pinched her cheek.

"Never fall in love with a struggling artist—they're useless," she said.

"Okaa-san!" Miho exclaimed. "The editor is calling about deadlines—what should I tell him?"

"I don't know—I'm having a writer's block," said Miara.

"Should I take you to a resort by the beach, darling?" asked Keisuke, wrapping his arms around Miara's waist.

"No, honey, how about the onsen. I think I need to steam out all this stress."

Miho placed her hands on her hips. "Otou-san, the museum director wants you to submit a proposal by next week!"

"Get Aiba-kun to put it together," Keisuke said with a shrug.

"Aiba-san can't put together a proposal when you haven't given him a clue what your next exhibit is going to be about!" exclaimed Miho in exasperation.

"How about going to Sapporo?" asked Keisuke, turning to Miara. "Beach and onsen and delicious ramen."

"And the Snow Festival and the sake," Miara added.

Miho sighed, and Sakura giggled.

"They're always like this," Miho said, rolling her eyes.

"I envy their relationship," Sakura said. Despite the long years apart, it seemed like Keisuke-san and Miara-san had a bond that even time didn't dampen.

"Actually, I also wanted to speak to you regarding another matter, Sakura-chan," interjected Tanaka Keisuke. "There have been some strange occurrences at the Tokyo Metropolitan Museum."

"Strange occurrences?" Sakura repeated.

"Right. A mummy has disappeared from its tomb, and some of the armors from the armory have been misplaced."

"A thief?" asked Miho, round-eyed.

"No, the mummy was later found in the Renaissance gallery, and the Rodin statue ended up in the Modernism exhibit," Keisuke replied. "No item has exactly gone missing—hence it was not reported by the news."

"It's almost like somebody is playing a prank," remarked Miara.

"Or it can be a dark force," Sakura remarked. "I'll check it out, Takana-san. Thanks for letting me know. I'm going to go check it out."

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Miho, enthused ever since she had been named a member of the Alliance of the Stars.

Sakura shook her head. "It might not be anything—I think you have your hands full pulling together an art exhibit proposal and contacting the editor regarding deadlines."

Miho groaned.

"She is a lot like her mother, isn't she?" remarked Miara, nestling her head against her husband's broad shoulder, watching the lithe green-eyed girl skip off purposefully.

"Yes, she is," replied Keisuke, stroking his wife's long auburn hair.

******

"Sir, have you seen or heard of any unusual happenings in the museum late at night?" Sakura asked one of the guards at the Tokyo Metropolitan Museum.

"As a matter of speaking, I have," replied the guard in the blue uniform. "One of my colleagues said that the mummy walked out of its tomb and chased after him. And my other colleague said that the Rodin Thinker stopped thinking and stood up."

"I see."

"Well, the museum is closing down soon, so hurry along. You don't want to be here when all those creepy stuff happens. It's like the Museum is haunted."

"H-haunted?"

"Yes, with all the mummies stolen from their tombs and artifacts that were meant to stay buried disturbed and brought to a foreign country, I can imagine legions of ancient spirits feeling vengeance."

"Hoe!"

As the museum closed down, Sakura hid behind the Egyptian tombs and watched the guards pass by. This was not her first stakeout at the museum, and she expertly turned around and hid behind the case of the mummy as another guard passed by.

"You're getting rather good at this," Kero-chan remarked, popping his head out of Sakura's bag after the last visitor disappeared.

"Yeah, I have the secret floor plan of the museum that Kai-kun gave me last time were were staking out the place," replied Sakura.

"It's going to be tough capturing an active dark force without all the Sakura Cards," said Kero-chan.

"It's the sort of dark force that Eriol-kun liked to employ," Sakura remarked.

"What, bringing inanimate objects to life?" Kero asked. His mouth twitched as there was a hollow thud. "W-what is that?"

At that moment, they heard a creak. Slowly, the gold-painted, varnished wood coffin painted with the Ba of the Pharaoh, swung open. And the mummy inside walked out of its case.

"AHHH!!!" Sakura tried to scream before a hand covered her mouth. She struggled before turning around. "Li-kun! What are you doing here?"

"I thought something smelled fishy last time and decided to check it out," Syaoran replied, crouching down on the floor next to her, sword strapped to his back almost touching the floor. He was not wearing his green battle costume of the Chosen One. Instead, he was dressed in a simple dark green turtleneck and black jeans.

They heard male screams down the hallway in the armory exhibit and clashes of metal.

"It's happening again! This museum is possessed!" cried out a guard.

"It's the m-mummy! The curse of the pharaohs!"

"Run for your life!"

At least the guards were out of the way now. Sakura turned to Syaoran. "What's the curse of the pharaohs?"

"It's an ancient belief that any person who disturbs the tombs of the pharaohs would be cursed," replied Syaoran. "Understandable, since the mummies were a form a preservation and the tombs their eternal rest place. The Valley of the Kings was the burial place for many of the rulers and high nobles of the New Kingdom in Egypt. Throughout history, numerous tomb raiders have ransacked the tombs of these rulers to steal the treasures that lay buried. In the Middle Ages, there was a belief that mummies had healing properties and were ground up to be used as medicines. However, numerous excavators and tomb robbers are rumored to have met unfortunate demises afterwards."

"But this should be a dark force," Sakura said.

"I guess." Syaoran frowned, coming out of hiding since all the guards had run off. A Roman statue of a semi-nude man with missing arms and a broken nose stepped off of his pedestal.

"Wait, I have to call Tomoyo-chan," said Sakura. "She's been depressed that I haven't used any of her battle costumes lately." She dialed Tomoyo's number. "Coast clear.

Tomoyo, who had been hiding in the ladies' room after hours, came to join them. "Sakura-chan! You don't know how excited I am for my first opportunity to film you in the new year! Syao—Li-kun, I didn't expect you to be here as well." She ran up to Sakura and pulled off her coat. "Come on, show us the outfit!"

"Hoe!" Sakura took off her long coat, which had been hiding her battle costume of the day.

"What are you wearing?" Syaoran asked, turning around, eyes bulging.

Sakura was dressed in a white sheath draped and fastened by a golden clasp on one shoulder with a pleated crimson belt tied around her waist. A golden necklace embedded with lapis lazuli and leather sandals clad her feet. Thick gold cuffs dangled from her wrists, and Tomoyo pinned a white lotus flower to her hair, to the beaded headband. "Hoe-e… I'm not sure."

"Oh ho ho… I was Egypt-inspired," replied Tomoyo. "I never thought there would be an occasion to use this battle costume." She spun around Sakura, filming the outfit in every angle. "Okay now, release your staff, using the new hand gestures I taught you."

"Hoe, it's embarrassing," Sakura protested. She held out her key and then held out her arms, making a circular gesture. "Key that hides the power of the moon_._ Show your true self to me. I, Sakura, command you under contract. Release!" She twirled the staff around her fingers and then posed to satiate Tomoyo's filming urges.

Before Sakura could look up, an empty armor from the exhibit down the hall began charging forward.

"Watch out!" Syaoran called out, unsheathing his sword.

"Ah, the dark force has finally smelled us," Kero-chan murmured knowingly.

The armor, too, drew out its rusty sword, which Syaoran deftly knocked out of its arms while Sakura swung around and with her staff tripped over a file of marching terracotta warriors from the Ancient Chinese exhibit.

"Just like old times," sighed Tomoyo happily. "Sakura-chan looks adorable as an Egyptian princess."

"It really is like old times," said Kero-chan, adjusting his pharaoh's headdress. "Kind of makes me nostalgic to see those kids fight together again."

"I wish Syaoran-kun would wear the male version of the Egyptian costume," said Tomoyo wistfully, holding up a white piece of loincloth, eying Syaoran.

"No thank you," Syaoran replied curtly.

"You never stopped making battle costumes for the Brat, did you?" Kero-chan remarked.

"Well, it sort of became a habit," replied Tomoyo, queuing her brand new camcorder. She watched Syaoran expertly topple another suit of armor with a lance.

Sakura, having no combative Cards, felt quite helpless. "This is such a simple dark force to handle," she grumbled. "All I need is the Freeze or something."

"Can you see the source of the power?" asked Syaoran.

"Not really, can you?" replied Sakura, squinting her eyes.

"No, I can't."

Sakura turned to Syaoran with a frown. His powers were not back then. A marble statue of a Greek goddess rolled over and then clomped in her direction. Sakura dodged.

Syaoran was left to do most of the fending and tirelessly knocked over rows of armed suit. "Shoot—I forgot these are all artifacts of the museum," he muttered.

The four looked up in horror as Sakura ducked a granite club and to her horror heard glass smash behind her.

Cerberus sprawled forward, covering the papyrus scrolls on the wall as a stuffed vulture came swooping down from the sky. Camcorder tossed aside, Tomoyo lunged forward to catch a falling vase with both arms. They sighed in relief.

"I can't stand this much longer," groaned Cerberus as he shielded a glass exhibit of Queen Hatshepsut's jewelry with his body from the halberd of a medieval knight.

"Hoe, it's like a horror movie," Sakura wailed.

"Hurry—the damage—" Syaoran panted as he took the full blow of the armor's lance rather than let it crash into the terracotta vase behind him.

"Li-kun!" exclaimed Sakura. That's right—Syaoran was a lover of artifacts of the past. He would rather have his body battered up than break any of these relics of the past, which was why he was expending so much energy just buffering the attacks instead of striking down the animate objects, so that they could simply charge again and again.

There must be a mastermind, a center of focus. She had been forgetting all the basics. As Mistress to over a hundred Cards, she had become reliant on power rather than tactic, convenience rather than the balance of nature. Syaoran always told her to concentrate. She had to concentrate. "King Thutmose!" she said aloud.

"What about the mummy?" asked Cerberus, catching a bust of Aphrodite from falling with his tail.

Sakura scanned the exhibit and found the mummy of the pharaoh. She narrowed her eyes.

"Even in the museum, there must be a hierarchy of the oldest, most powerful. The armors and the statues are all really inorganic objects, metal and stone. But the Pharaoh is the remains of a human body. The body remembers." Sakura looked up. "Hence, King Thutmose III most likely has a lingering desire."

"_Ib, sheut, ren, ba, ka_," murmured Syaoran.

"Eh?" said Cerberus.

"The Ancient Egyptians believed that the human soul was made out of five parts," Syaoran explained. "_Ib_, the heart, _sheut_, the shadow, _ren_, the name, _ba_, the soul, and _ka_, the spirit. They believed that a person died when the _ba, _the spirit, left the body. The _ba_ and the_ ka _reunited in the afterlife to create the _akh_, symbolized by that birdlike hieroglyphic over there on the tomb. It seems like the _akh_ of Thutmose III is displeased with something."

"I see—so that mummified pharaoh is the object with the highest likelihood of having an agenda," remarked Cerberus.

The mummy, though eyeless, seemed to look up at Sakura, then started walking in her direction.

"Look out!" Syaoran exclaimed, drawing his sword.

"No, stand back and watch," said Sakura, stepping away as the mummy reach out past her, to the glass exhibition case behind her of the cobra Double Crown of the pharaoh. It smashed through the glass and reached for the crown then put it on its head.

"So, that's what the mummy creature wanted?" demanded Cerberus.

"I understand now," said Syaoran. "It's the Double Crown of Ancient Egypt, Pschent, bearing the emblems of the Egyptian cobra and the vulture, representing the unification of the Upper and Lower Egypt."

"So what?" Cerberus demanded.

"King Thutmose III spent much of his childhood under the shadow of Queen Hatshepsut, his aunt and regent. There was much tension between Thutmose and the regent queen, to the point that he defaced and destroyed many cartouches and statues of her. Look where the crown was displayed," stated Sakura—her school report had come to some use after all.

"With Queen Hatshepsut's jewelry," Tomoyo remarked.

"So, he was simply reclaiming what was rightfully his," Syaoran said. He looked up at the mummy. "Are you at peace now, King Thutmose?" He bowed his head. "Please forgive us for trespassing."

And in the midst of the chaos in the museum, everything came to a halt. The armors froze, the armors toppled over and the mummy of King Thutmose III, bearing the cobra coronet, nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura held up her staff. "Spirit of the dark forces. I, Sakura command you. Return to a new shape under contract. Sakura Card!"

A new card materialized and Sakura turned it over. "The Animate."

"Well, that completes the Create, the Illusion, the Transform, the Change and the Animate set," Kero-chan remarked.

"What's that?" asked Tomoyo.

"Giving birth to a new soul, giving the impression of a soul, the mimicking of a soul, the switching of souls and giving animation to a soul-form," replied Syaoran in a low voice. "The Soul Set. Dark forces which can mimic the impression of life. But in the end, empty souls are not equivalent to a living soul."

"The Animate. A seemingly harmless dark force. But otherwise known as the Necromancer's Curse," said a low voice from behind them.

The four turned around to see a black shadow emerge from behind the arched hallway. It was a tall man with black hair, dressed in a black cheongsam, two swords strapped to his back. He continued, "Black magicians who could not bring back the dead's soul thought that it was enough to reanimate the corpses of those already passed into the valley of death. But though the corpses moved like they were living, their hearts were still dead."

Sakura shuddered. The Necromancer's Curse. Bringing back one already dead. What sick person would try to do that? "What are you doing here, Li Jinyu-san?" she asked, tightly gripping her staff.

"I have come to collect the new Card," Jinyu replied shortly.

Syaoran stared up at Li Jinyu warily. Why now? Why when he was completely worn out? "Leiyun sent you?"

Without responding, Jinyu reached back and unsheathed both swords strapped to his back.

"Stand back!" Syaoran said to his companions, holding out his sword.

"But—" Sakura protested.

Syaoran turned around and looked into Sakura's eyes. "Just listen. This is between Jinyu and me."

Tomoyo placed a hand on Sakura's arm. "He's right. This one's his battle. We shouldn't interfere."

The two men, one with brown hair and one with black hair, similar in stature, similar in facial features, faced each other, bent low. Jinyu was armed with two swords of slimmer blades with short red tassels trailing behind. Syaoran held a broad double-bladed _jian _that was heavier and slightly longer than Jinyu's twin blades, decorated with two long blue tassels. There was no signal, but both men dashed forward at the same time, blades drawn.

The first strike landed with Syaoran's blade caught between the cross formed by Jinyu's double blades. Both withdrew and regained formation before Jinyu leapt forward, red tassel trailing behind him like a blazing fire, long black braids whipping around like twisting snakes. His movement was liquid, almost too quick to trace with the naked eye. All Sakura could see was a blur of the red and blue and then the clash of metal.

While Sakura had seen Syaoran fight numerous times, she had never seen someone really Syaoran's match in skills, speed and strength. Furthermore, it was the first time she had seen him fight against another with skills on par with him, besides Meilin of course, who was trained in the same school that he was, with the same style and techniques. It was like watching a martial arts performance unfold, but one that was nerve-wracking and high tension every single second of the match.

For the first time, Sakura realized why the Black Dragon was so named; his speed was unparallel and when he sprinted forward with his sword drawn, he turned into a dark blur, like a black dragon unwinding forward. His special technique was the double blade, and he moved with a crisp grace powered by great precision and dexterity in both arms. Every time his blade struck down on Syaoran's blade, she could see sparks fly from the clashing metal and Syaoran's arm tremble slightly as he buffered the blow. Strength-wise, they were pretty neck to neck, but Li Jinyu had the slight advantage because of his phenomenal speed and also the unpredictability of the second sword. But Syaoran was not once the child prodigy and forenamed Chosen One for no reason. Whereas Jinyu was the more seasoned fighter as the Li Clan Protector, one who was used to street fights and gang brawls, Syaoran as Card Master candidate had garnered years worth of battle strategy fighting against the Clow Cards, Eriol and the dark forces, and kept a level head during fights, always observant of his surroundings and calculating moves ahead of time. He had dealt with enemies of every form imaginable, humans and monsters, forces of nature, the celestial bodies and mankind. Jinyu fought with a ruthless air, perhaps a reflection of his underground fighting tactics as the Mafia King of the Hong Kong Triads. He was like a black cobra waiting to tighten around his prey. But Syaoran, as he faced off Jinyu, unleashed a savage ferocity that had been dormant within him all this time.

It was strange that they were instructed under the same teacher and guided by the same techniques because their fighting attitudes were utterly different. The Black Dragon fought with an air of menace, as if he was ready to slay his opponent at any moment; his technique was always offensive. On the other hand, there was always a slight hesitance in Syaoran's blows, because he had been trained in ceremonial swordsmanship, to not kill another human being. Which one was the stronger of the two, Sakura could not tell as she watched in anxiety as Jinyu flew down from a pedestal, a vase crashing down with him, and Syaoran blocked the crossed double swords with one arm before retreating, kicking off the wall and deftly maneuvering his sword around Jinyu's left blade, knocking it out of his hands.

With emotionless eyes, Jinyu lunged forward with his remaining sword, both hands gripping the hilt, and swung the blade from right side. Without waiting for the blow to strike, Syaoran lunged forward, both hands on hilt, knuckles white, and met the force. Their swords clashed at the center, sharp-edge of the blade, electric sparks flying off from the impact.

"When two fighters are evenly matched in strength and technique, then it all comes down to one thing," said Cerberus slowly.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, unable to take her eyes of the fighting pair.

"The quality of the blade," replied Cerberus just as Jinyu's _jian_ sliced straight through Syaoran's blade.

The pointed end of Syaoran's sword clattered on the granite floor. Without losing his head, Syaoran tossed his hilt aside and lunged forward straight at Jinyu, grabbing his wrist with one hand and his throat with the other.

Like Syaoran, Jinyu was a fighter who used all of his body. Without flinching, Jinyu kicked out his right foot and whacked Syaoran in the stomach with his knee. But Syaoran held on until Jinyu lost grip of his sword. Before Jinyu could reach into his shirt for his knives, Syaoran punched Jinyu in the face.

Jinyu spat out blood and then leapt back. His eyes flickered over to his sword, which was nearer to Syaoran's end. His other sword was being observed by Cerberus.

"Well, it is now truly a battle of strength now, isn't it?" Syaoran said, holding up his fists. "You are said to be a better bare-fist fighter, anyway, Jinyu."

Without flinching, Jinyu ran forward and Syaoran met his punches deftly. Nobody would guess that a little over a month ago, his right arm had been deemed paralyzed. Syaoran felt the wind knocked out of him as a blow smashed into his guts. He jumped back and in a roundhouse kick swept Jinyu out of balance midair then smashed his foot down into his chest.

"The Black Dragon is a lot more levelheaded than Syaoran, but the Brat is more passionate. Jinyu has stronger punches, but Syaoran's kicks are more powerful. Likewise, Jinyu's offense is strong, but his defense is weak, whereas Syaoran's defense is almost flawless. Jinyu falls into the school of fighting to kill, whereas Syaoran, fighting to protect. Together, they would have been the perfect warrior," Cerberus said.

"If the two are so evenly matched, and they are both weaponless, then who would win?" asked Tomoyo.

"I guess the one who has more determination," replied Cerberus.

Unlike Sakura, Tomoyo had witness Syaoran in a duel before, when he had challenged Eriol. She had seen that look of sheer determination in his eyes before.

And sure enough, as they simultaneously looked up, they saw Syaoran execute a perfect combination of a butterfly kick followed by a reverse crescent kick and topped by a powerful low, reverse roundhouse which toppled Jinyu over. Syaoran landed on top of him, hand gripping throat. "It is my victory today."

For a brief second, Jinyu stared up at Syaoran with narrowed blood-crimson eyes. It was the same attack he had used on the boy before.

"Won't ever… forgive what you did to Wolfie," Syaoran said through gritted teeth.

Jinyu knocked Syaoran's arm aside. "You have improved since that day."

"You can tell Leiyun that I am not going back!" shouted Syaoran. But the Black Dragon had darted forward, gathering his fallen swords, and disappeared.

"Syaoran-kun, are you all right?" said Tomoyo as Syaoran sank down on his knees, breathing unstably.

Sakura stood paralyzed, not realizing that Jinyu was gone now.

Cerberus prodded her. "Check on him. He doesn't look so good."

Slowly, Sakura walked over and picked up the halved fragments of Syaoran's sword. "I'm sorry about your sword," she said.

Syaoran knelt on the ground, his splintered sword laid out in front of him.

"You are the rightful wielder of the Five Force Sword—nothing would break that blade," Cerberus remarked. "Who's wielding it now?"

"Leiyun," replied Syaoran shortly.

"There are better swords out there. For you Li's, aren't swords your life?" Cerberus stated.

"But that sword was your father's first sword, wasn't it?" Sakura said.

"And the first sword that I trained with." Syaoran smiled crookedly. "Oh well, there's nothing I can do about it now, either.

"Can't it be fixed?" asked Sakura.

"These Chinese _jian_ are especially difficult to forge and weld," replied Syaoran. "And the master who forged this sword has long since passed away."

"Well, it's a fine blade, the best of its kind. Only, it didn't stand a chance against Shulin-sama's original twin blades. I didn't know that Li Jinyu was wielding them," said Cerberus. "They are extremely hard to deal with, I heard, temperamental like their original wielder, and I'm impressed that the Black Dragon has mastered them like no one before."

"Jinyu received them when he was appointed the Protector of the Clan," replied Syaoran.

"And that broken blade of yours originally belonged to the Protector of the Clan during Shulin-sama's time, Li Shenji, isn't that right?" asked Cerberus. Syaoran was a direct descendent of Li Shenji, who was legendarily the greatest Protector the Li Clan ever had and Li Shulin's right hand. "Ironic that the current Protector wields Shulin-sama's sword and the Chosen One wields Shenji-sama's sword."

"Ex."

"What?"

"Ex-Chosen One."

"We'll get you back the Five Force Sword," said Sakura slowly. More and more, she realized how little she really knew about Syaoran's background. If she just paid a little more attention, she should have known what kind of weapon he wielded, what kind of skills he possessed and the basic history of the Li Clan, her sometimes ally, sometimes enemy. "But you will need a sword in the meantime." She fingered the smooth steel blade.

"Be careful, you might cut yourself," Syaoran said.

"There must be a way to fix this sword," Sakura murmured to herself.

Cerberus interrupted, "Anyway, it's not the time to be lamenting over some sword. Look around you."

Aghast, the four stared around the gallery at the shattered vases and the disarranged armory and spliced coronet of Queen Nefertiti. At one end was a pile of disoriented armory, to another corner was a crumbled white marble statue of Apollo. A small mummy lay half unraveled next to the stuffed vulture.

"Shoot" said Syaoran, gazing around him. "Look at this mess."

"These are priceless treasures of the past," Sakura groaned, staring at the catastrophe. "What am I going to do? I'm a failure as the daughter of an archeologist."

"Oh ho ho! You're going to be cursed by all the ancient pharaohs of the past!" Tomoyo said.

"You are not helping the situation," said Syaoran, Jinyu and broken sword completely forgotten. He picked up the fragments of a broken red-clay terracotta vase from Athens, heart thumping at the travesty he had done to these ancient treasures. "This beautiful vase. This priceless, amazing Grecian vase."

"Settle down, it's just some old junk," snapped Cerberus.

"Just some junk? You dare call this junk? This 500 B.C. vase is painted by Exekias the potter, the greatest, most original vase-painter of his era," bemoaned Syaoran.

"Well, work your brains then—we can't leave this mess like this." Cerberus paced the gallery.

"If only I had the Time," Sakura said. "I could just undo all this."

Syaoran turned pallid. "And fight Jinyu all over again?"

"Why? You did it once. You can do it again," said Sakura, blinking innocently.

"Well, we obviously don't have the Time, and even if we did, I don't think we could have prevented the damage anyway, seeing Syaoran and the crazy mafia boss' volatile style of fighting," Kero-chan remarked.

"If Eriol-kun was here, he would have set up a barrier first," remarked Tomoyo.

"Yeah. Too bad we don't have such responsible and forward thinking mischief-makers like him," said Kero-chan, arms crossed. "Whose idea was it to have a battle inside the museum, anyway? Couldn't you have taken it outside?"

"I'm sorry, I was only defending my life here," said Syaoran. "As if I had the awareness to watch out for a couple flower pots and old dinky armors when somebody was trying to chop off my head."

"Stop acting so tough. I know you're the only crying the most in your heart because these artifacts are damaged, archeologist geek," Kero-chan retorted.

And Syaoran clutched his forehead with his palms in despair. "Ah! I have sinned. What should I do? Forgive me, Kinomoto-sensei, I fail as your pupil."

"Silence, all you," said Sakura, arms akimbo. "Li-kun, get a grip. Most of the damage is from the Animate, anyway."

Syaoran looked up from the vase he had been lamenting over, stunned at Sakura's sharp words.

"I've been thinking through. It's not like I currently have possession of the Time, and personally, I don't have the confidence to control the Time properly. So, the only other option would be to repair the damage," continued Sakura, eying the extent of damage. Luckily, the Animate had only affected the exhibits closest to the Ancient Egyptian exhibit, and since Li-kun has been careful, most of the damages were the broken glasses. Still, there were several fractured statues, at least half a dozen smashed vases and the disoriented mummies to deal with.

"Ha!" snorted Kero-chan. "Good luck with that."

"Cards are oftentimes created in pairs because forces need to counterbalance each other. There is Dark, so there is Light. There is a Plague, so there is Heal. There is a Freeze, so today, we discovered the Animate. There are many forces that cause havoc and break, so there must be a force to unbreak items," said Sakura.

"Like an Undo Card?" Tomoyo said hopefully, her video-editor mind coming into play.

"No, something that does not mess with the flow of time," said Sakura. "Like the Heal. Something that can rebuild and mend objects like a broken sword. Right, Moonie-chan? You're listening too."

A white bunny-like creature with wings appeared. "You're right, Sakura-chan. You must be talking about the Forge. It's not much of an attack force, so nobody has really employed it."

"So, how do we seal this Forge?" asked Syaoran, arms crossed.

"I don't know. Nobody's ever really bothered before," replied Moonie-chan. "Sakura-chan, how did you create the Heal Card?"

"I've always been asking you, what exactly are you?" Kero-chan asked, circling Moonie-chan. "You never help with any of the battle and just pop up here and there. It's annoying. I'm supposed to be the cute mascot character."

"How did I create the Heal?" Sakura closed her eyes. Syaoran had been hurt by the Whip. He had been in pain. She had wanted to help him. "Hey, Moonie-chan."

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"This Forge thing. Can it fix a broken sword?"

"Probably," replied Moonie-chan.

_Deep within the mountains, the vegetation, the soil, there is a blazing fire, the fire at the center of the earth. Man was given fire and fire became life. And in the glazing flame, man learned to forge. Once, a little boy dreamed to grow up to be as strong a warrior as his father. At the age of three, his father gave his son his first sword. But the sword broke. I want to mend it. _

"Fire and water. Metal and earth. Master of hammer and anvil, I summon thee." Sakura felt a tingling underneath her skin, an adrenalin high. "Spirit of the dark forces. I, Sakura command you. Return to a new shape under contract. Forge!"

On the face of the card was a hammer and anvil. The Forge.

"Cerberus, I need some fire," said Sakura. "The hottest flame you have."

"Yes, Mistress Card Captor," replied Cerberus. He let out a crimson jet of fire on the blade.

Sakura raised the new card in the air. "Fire of the Guardian of Sun and blacksmith of the impenetrable steel, bring new life upon this broken blade. Forge, I summon thee. _Hien_, Sword of Scarlet Flame, become whole once more."

A bright white light enshrouded the broken sword. Cerberus withdrew his breath. And the blade, straight and gleaming as if it had never been broken, levitated midair. Then, it dropped down on Syaoran's open palms, still hot.

Sakura swayed as she brought down her staff. Tomoyo steadied her. "Are you all right?"

"I just… need to catch my breath," replied Sakura. "Because of the heat."

"Well, how is it?" asked Cerberus.

"Amazing," Syaoran replied as he admired the blade, holding it up to the light. "Thank you."

"I don't think that blade will ever break again," Sakura remarked.

And Syaoran didn't doubt her words.

"Well, now that's done, I think I can fix this room up in a jiffy," said Sakura. She hopped onto an empty pedestal and drew out her new cards. "Animate, I summon you. Armors, return to the Medieval Gallery, King Thutmose, sir, please return to your coffinette, Apollo, Aphrodite and armless man, to the Grecian hall."

The armed suits got up from the tangled messes, picked up their respective weapons and filed out of the Egyptian gallery. The statues likewise climbed onto their original pedestals. King Thutmose III, crown on head, returned to his coffin, arms folded, lid shutting with a click. Sakura jumped off her pedestal to allow the Thinker of Rodin to step up.

She held up the Forge once more. "Vase of Athens and tomb of Pharaoh, armor of Nantes and lance of Dante, return to your original state of being. Forge!" Next, she drew out the Memory Card. "Retainer of years gone by, artifacts and relics of centuries past, recall thine original form. Memory!"

"Smart thinking," Cerberus said in awe, amazed that Sakura thought of employing the Memory to get the original shape of each artifact right.

"Broom, sweep, sweep sweep," commanded Sakura, and brooms flew out of the supply closet, gathering all the shards of glass into a pile

"Master of fire and anvil, return glasses to place!" The glass shards flew back into place down to the last shard.

"Did you guys watch the Sorcerer's Apprentice recently?" asked Tomoyo dryly as she recorded the spectacle unfolding in front of her, half in awe, half in disbelief.

"Yeah," said Syaoran, stepping aside as a broom danced around him and back towards the closet, staring at Sakura in absolute awe. She truly was the one and only Card Captor Sakura.

Finally, with a sigh of contentment as the last statue climbed back onto the pedestal and the glass cases were all in one piece again, Sakura stepped back to admire her work. The museum was exactly the same as when they had first entered. There was no sign that a swordfight had happened at all, no more cracks or fissures in the statues than before, no less. Only the Double Crown of King Thutmose III was missing from its original velvet cushion and instead with the pharaoh. And as Sakura gazed around, she stumbled, head spinning. It seemed as if the painted face on Thutmose III's coffin was smiling at her. What a relief. Everything was in place now. Her eyes rolled back, and she collapsed onto the floor.

When Sakura regained consciousness, she was gently swaying back and forth. She blinked. Somebody was carrying her on his back, and her arms were encircled around that person's broad shoulders. It had been a long time since she had been carried on someone's back like this. She snuggled her nose into his jacket, pretending to still be unconscious.

"We're home," said Syaoran, walked into the front gates. "Tomoyo dropped us off." Kero-chan was in his pocket, sound asleep from overexerting himself today.

"I can walk," she protested weakly.

"You're not wearing shoes," replied Syaoran.

And Sakura realized that she had been changed into regular clothes and that indeed, there were no shoes on her bare feet. But Syaoran's back felt surprisingly warm and sturdy, and she was almost sad that the walk from the front gate to the door was so short.

"Let me down now," she said, as Syaoran kicked off his shoes with her on his back still.

"Shush. Just close your eyes and rest," said Syaoran, carrying her up the stairs. "If you stumble and fall on your head, your brother will surely get mad at me."

"I'll tell him it's not your fault then," murmured Sakura.

"You always try to exceed yourself, don't you? Always making all of us worry?" he said as he gently set her down in her bed.

Sakura yawned. Using her powers really drained her these days. But Syaoran should be more tired, especially with that fight against Jinyu. What a strange day it had been. Even after knowing Li Syaoran for six years, she still learned new things about him every day.

"I was so relieved today," she murmured, letting Syaoran pamper her, fluff up the pillows and tuck her into bed.

"About what?"

"I was so scared. That when Jinyu-san appeared, you would join him and tell me that the past two weeks were just a joke."

Syaoran's eyes were pained.

"It's strange. I can't sense your aura at all. Today, I tried to. And I couldn't." Sakura stared up at the ceiling. "Your powers. Are they really gone?"

"Who knows." Syaoran looked down on Sakura in her bed. "I almost see it as a blessing in disguise. It's my first time I could really concentrate on my physical skills without being hindered by my magic. I beat Jinyu with my own two hands, not because of any special advantages I have because of my powers."

Sakura recalled the animated vigor behind Syaoran's eyes as he was fighting Jinyu, something she had never seen before. "Syaoran, do you enjoy fighting?"

"Eh?" Syaoran blinked to consider something he had not thought about. "Maybe I do. It's something I was trained in all my life. And it's been a while since I had an opponent like Jinyu."

"What about Leiyun-san?"

"Leiyun never goes all out on me," Syaoran said shortly. "I've never fought anybody who I'm really fighting for my life against. It brings out a whole different element to the battle."

"You were training," Sakura said in realization.

"I guess you can put it that way." Syaoran paused. "I can also see why the Great Elder never trained us together."

"Why didn't he?"

"We grew up to have our own fighting style. And it's more interesting that way, the Great Elder would say. Each swordsman is like an artist, he used to tell Meilin and me. To a certain point, we have to learn the technique and mimic others to master the skills. But to become a true warrior, we need to follow our own path and find our own style. And the greatest compliment a warrior can receive is not from his teacher but from his opponent. Because when the opponent respects you as a warrior, then you have passed from being a mere soldier to become a true warrior."

"Ah, I think Meilin-chan once said something similar," said Sakura.

"Meilin also will find her path," said Syaoran. "Her hand-to-hand combat skills should be on par with even Jinyu's. She was the Great Elder's only female pupil of our generation, after all."

"She trained under the Great Elder as well?"

"A bit, when we were children," replied Syaoran. "I needed a sparring partner my own height, and Meilin was the best of our age group. Because she didn't have any special powers, she felt compelled to train harder than any other person."

"I always knew Meilin-chan is amazing," Sakura murmured. She wished she had tried a little harder when Syaoran had trained her. "But you're amazing too, Syaoran."

"Eh?" Was this a compliment coming from Sakura? Perhaps she just really tired.

"Your fighting skills." Sakura stared up at Syaoran from her bed. "I was surprised. I always knew you were good. But I didn't realize how good."

"Silly, you've known me for how many years, and you're just figuring out that I'm good at the one thing I have been training in all my life?"

"Because as my rival, all I was thinking about was being better than you. And as my ally, I was just happy you were fighting on my side. But today, I got to see you as an individual fighting another individual, in a world unassociated with me."

Syaoran stared up, gazing out at the full moon through the window. Yes, Sakura was right. Today's battle was not simply a battle to keep Jinyu from stealing the Sakura Cards. It was his own battle of dignity. "But I still have a long way to go."

"Where are you trying to get to?" asked Sakura.

And Syaoran leaned down by her bed, arms crossed by her beside. "There is a legend that has been retold generation after generation. Once, there was a Japanese swordsman who possessed the second sight and was purportedly the best swordsman of the East of his generation. One foolhardy young warrior accused him of being so strong only because of his second sight. In response, the Japanese swordsman challenged that warrior to a duel. He said since he possessed the second sight and could sense his opponent's moves beforehand, it was only fair that he would be given handicaps. Thus, the Japanese swordsman was blindfolded, and his ears were plugged with wax so that he could not see or hear. His arms and legs were tied down with weights to slow his reaction time to match that of a regular person without the second sight."

Sakura blinked. It was so rare to find Syaoran in a talkative mode. She had forgotten how much she loved to hear the soothing sound of his voice, low but with a boyish tinge, just before going to bed. "So, what happened?"

"The Japanese swordsman and his indignant challenger had a duel. Of course, the Japanese swordsman, even with all his handicaps, was proclaimed victor by an impartial judge. The challenger, after accepting defeat, asked the Japanese swordsman, '_How is it that you are still so strong? Was it not because of your second sight that you have an advantage over everybody else?_' And the swordsman replied, '_Perhaps my second sight does serve me an advantage. But if I were not already the strongest I could be as a swordsman, that advantage would not be an advantage but merely a crutch. Even if you take away my second sight, I will still be a skillful swordsman with the title of the strongest samurai of Japan_.' "

Sakura blinked again, her eyelids growing heavier. "And then, what happened?"

Syaoran leaned over and pulled the blanket over Sakura. "I'll tell you the rest of the story some other day. Now sleep."

He quietly left the room, taking one last glimpse at Sakura's sleeping face before turning off the lights.

And Sakura fell into a deep and heavy slumber for the first time in days.

******

Touya walked into a peculiar scene one morning, perhaps to many a very mundane and ordinary morning procedure, but a scenario which irked him more than anything else had till now. He walked out of his room, to the aroma of fresh coffee brewing. Yawning, he walked down the hall, half-asleep, until he paused, walked several steps back and stared into the half-open bathroom door.

Sakura, half-dressed in a white camisole and her school skirt, bare-legged, was brushing her teeth. And Li Syaoran was washing his face in the sink next to her, wearing Touya's gray ribbed singlet and baggy blue shorts that hung low on his waist because Touya was slightly larger in frame than him.

"Toothpaste?" Syaoran asked, blinking the water out of his eyes.

Nonchalantly, Sakura handed him a hand towel. He wiped his face, and held out his toothbrush. Sakura squeezed a dollop of mint-flavor toothpaste on his toothbrush.

"Move," she said with her mouth full of foam. And he scooted over to give Sakura room as he brushed his teeth while smoothing out his hair with Sakura's brush.

And Touya continued watching in disbelief. What was wrong with taking turns using the bathroom? There was another restroom downstairs. This was not a sleepover with Tomoyo or some other one of Sakura's girl friends from school. No matter how much Li Syaoran seemed like a Brat in his eyes, he was still a sixteen year old male.

"Sakura, put this on," said Touya, throwing his little sister his ratty old training sweatshirt from high school gym as she came out of the bathroom.

"But I'm hot," replied Sakura, rubbing her hair dry with a towel.

"Just wear it," Touya said.

Sakura pulled on the sweatshirt which completely dwarfed her

"And put on some pants or something," he added. Were uniform skirts so short back in his days?

Scowling, Sakura replied, "Why?" Then she looked down. The oversized sweatshirt completely covered her skirt. Sticking out her tongue, she stomped downstairs to prepare breakfast.

Touya frowned. Wasn't Sakura supposed to be at an age where she should be more embarrassed in front of the opposite sex? Granted, it was only Syaoran, but he was a boy nonetheless. Or maybe they had just grown too used to each other's presence over that summer they spent together. The way they moved together had a sort of internal rhythm, even doing something as ordinary as brushing their teeth. For a brief second, he regretted ever going to study abroad in the first place and letting Sakura out of his sight.

It had always bothered Touya, and he had always tried to refrain from dwelling on it for too long. When a boy and a girl spent that much time under the same roof, things were bound to happen. And to his innocent, precious Sakura… What did that Wolf-boy do to her then? Or what wouldn't he have— Brushing the murderous thoughts out of his mind, Touya poured salt into Syaoran's omelet while Sakura went back upstairs to finish preparing for school. With a smirk, he wolfed down his eggs.

"This omelet is delicious," Fujitaka remarked as he stared down at his cheese and mushroom omelet.

"Thank you," said Sakura, in her Seijou blouse and skirt, hair parted into two pigtails as she joined her father and brother for breakfast.

Silently, Touya chewed on his omelet. Sakura's cooking skills had improved remarkably since the Brat had come to live with them.

Syaoran, who took longer to prepare for school than even Sakura, finally appeared downstairs in his Seijou uniform. "You forgot your tie," he said, holding out Sakura's black tie.

"Oh, thanks!" said Sakura, wolfing down the rest of her eggs and taking the tie. She tied it around her neck, then frowned. The final product hung down way past her hips. She pulled it off, laughing. "Wait, our ties got mixed."

"Eh?" Syaoran looked down and realized his tie came only midway down his stomach. Quickly, he loosened his around the neck and then looped it around Sakura's neck. "That's better."

"D-did you see that?" Touya grumbled to his father, who was calmly reading the morning paper.

"Yes, I did." Fujitaka pushed his glasses up his nose. "Syaoran-san's method of tying his necktie is superb. I must get him to show me his way." He stared down at his own crooked tie ruefully.

Touya, who had been chewing on a piece of the toast for the past five minutes gasped for air and then gulped down a cup of ice water. To his satisfaction, he watched the Brat grimace as he bit into his omelet but made no comment as he ate it up under the watchful eyes of the Ogre-brother.

Today, Sakura did not rollerblade to school because she had time. She peeked into the front hall mirror to fix her hair ribbon.

"Lunch box," Syaoran said, holding up a bento wrapped in a pink kerchief, prepared by Sakura's father. He had a matching bento wrapped in a green kerchief.

"Thanks." Her eyes rested upon Syaoran, looking surprisingly handsome in the Seijou sky blue blazer over a white collared shirt and black trousers, custom-fit by Tomoyo. She let out a little sigh because she could not help recall that back when she was just a simple-minded ten-year-old girl, she had the tiniest fantasy of seeing Syaoran in the Seijou high school uniform one day.

"What is it?" asked Syaoran stiffly, slinging his leather book-bag over one shoulder.

"Nothing." Sakura clasped her hand behind her back before as Syaoran walked on ahead of her. His dark brown hair blew in the wind. He paused and turned around. "Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming," Sakura said, catching up. _It's just, I never thought we would one day be walking to school together in the same high school uniform. Maybe briefly last year, I had that hope. But that all crumbled away when he left for Hong Kong. _

_Yet, what are the odds? I am walking to school with him again. _

******

"Sakura-chan, did you walk to school with Li-kun today?" asked Naoko, leaning over and peering at Sakura's face over the bridge of her glasses.

"N-no!" exclaimed Sakura. "It was coincidence—we bumped into each other by the school gates."

"You seem to be getting along better with Syaoran-senpai these days," Miho, visiting from the junior high section, remarked. "I guess living together, it can't be helped."

Sakura's eyes rounded as she dragged Miho to a corner. "W-who told you that?"

"Oh, it's a secret?" Miho blinked.

"What's a secret?" asked Meilin, walking into the classroom.

"Oh, n-nothing," Sakura replied. "There was a dark force yesterday."

Miho raised an eyebrow. So Sakura didn't want anyone to know that Syaoran was staying with her. "By the way, otou-san told the museum curator that the crown of Thutmose III has to be united with him, or else the museum would be cursed."

"It seems like Jinyu-san has taken care of all the security cameras," Tomoyo said, joining her friends. "I looked into it, since Daidouji Corp. is one of the museum sponsors. I think there were quite a few guards who apparently were sleeping on their jobs as well."

"As expected of the Black Dragon," Miho said in awe. "I saw the clip from Tomoyo-senpai's video. Syaoran-senpai fighting was amazing! I think I've totally fallen in love with him again."

"Syaoran was there too?" asked Meilin.

Sakura groaned. "Meilin-chan, I think you're going to find out sooner or later anyway. To put a long story short, Syaoran has been staying at my place since after Christmas."

"Syaoran is _WHAT_?"

"Shhhh!" Sakura muttered, "I don't really want people to know."

"Who are you keeping it a secret from?" Meilin asked. She turned around to see Eron walk into the classroom. "Oh. Eron-kun doesn't know?"

Sakura shook her head.

Meilin crossed her arms in front of her chest. "He's bound to find out. Why are you trying to hide it from him? Because you're afraid he's going to be jealous?"

"No, it's just, I haven't found the right opportunity to," Sakura mumbled.

"He's going to be angrier that you lied to him. For one thing, I _HATE_ liars." Meilin scowled. Especially lying thieves who broke promises.

******

It was strange sitting in class with Syaoran again. This was the first time he was not sitting directly behind her, and she stared off to the side, able to catch a glimpse of his profile, chestnut brown hair falling into his eyes as he diligently solved a math problem. It was almost like he had never left in the first place.

Their math teacher handed back their winter break assignments. "Good job, Kinomoto-san," he remarked. "Hundred percent. I knew you had it in you."

Sakura stared at the big red 100 on top of her page. Eron looked slightly impressed.

"I guess you were actually working hard over winter break," he commented.

"Y-yeah," stammered Sakura, quickly putting away her assignment.

"Oh, Kinomoto-san, can you run over and hand this envelope to Li-sensei in the infirmary?" said Onitsuka-sensei. "Since you got a 100, I don't think you need to stay for review session."

"Y-yes, Onitsuka-sensei," Sakura stammered.

Naoko bemoaned, "I should have gotten a hundred on my assignment if it means getting to see Li-sensei."

Syaoran looked up at Sakura as she brushed by his desk, brows creased.

Sakura took a deep breath as she knocked on the infirmary door.

"Come in," said a melodic voice.

She entered. The beautiful man with silver hair, wearing a white shirt over white pants, stood in the center of the room, as if he had been waiting for her.

"Li Leiyun-san," Sakura said, her bone turning chill as it always did when she saw him.

The window blinds slid shut and the door behind her clicked shut. His eyes glimmered like ice in the darkness, and Sakura felt a sort of panic wash through her, her knees becoming paralyzed.

"We meet again, Card Mistress," said Leiyun with a thin smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You haven't heard from Syaoran? I'm the new school doctor," replied Leiyun.

Sakura stared up at Li Leiyun, her eyes flitting towards the door that he stood in front of.

"You're not going to take my Cards from me," she stated, backing away.

"I'm not going to do anything to you in school, you know," Leiyun remarked dryly. "I'm not that irresponsible."

"Why did you not respond to my challenge letter?" asked Sakura staidly.

"I'm sorry. I'm a little behind on Christmas mail," replied Leiyun with a sardonic smile.

His eyes bore through her as he watched her silently.

"I don't understand," Leiyun said slowly. "I just don't understand why it had to be you. You are not a particularly remarkable person, no matter how I look at you. Yet, why were you chosen?"

"Chosen for what?" Sakura asked.

And Leiyun smiled grimly. "No matter how I look at it, you are subpar to my Syaoran in every single way."

"S-so what? I never said I was better than him," replied Sakura.

"And that angers me even more," Leiyun said. "If you do not match Syaoran in terms of skills or ability, then at least I expected you to have some hidden talents or brains or bloodthirsty ambition. But you are plain and unspectacular in every way. I've been waiting to see if you can pleasantly surprise me, but you bore me. I have no desire to take on such a weakling as you."

"You Li's have a way of putting everyone else down, don't you?" Sakura remarked.

"There will always be those who are superior and those who are inferior," he replied coolly.

"Or maybe that is what you have been conditioned to think by your Clan," said Sakura. "In this world, we are not divided off by those who are superior and inferior, those who have power and those who don't, those who are chosen and those who aren't. We are all born equally as humans, trying to find our place in the world."

And the smile dropped from Leiyun's lips. "What do you know about us, Kinomoto Sakura? What do you, a simple girl who grew up in this dull, simple town, living a life of a cup full of sunshine know about all else that goes on in this world?"

"You're right. I've lived a simple, straightforward life till all of you came into my life," replied Sakura. "But in those years you were gone, I was with Syaoran. Even now, I don't really understand what goes on with the Li Clan. But I do know that there is a part of him that does want freedom to do and act as he will. Did you not, as well?"

Leiyun stared at her with murderous ice-blue eyes.

"I've heard about you from Syaoran before," said Sakura slowly. "You're the cousin who took care of him after his father passed away, the one who was like a brother-figure, the one who has taught him almost everything he knows. I don't know what happened since then and now, but whatever you are planning, leave Syaoran out of your Li games."

Reaching over, Leiyun grabbed Sakura by the nape of her tie. His voice had lost its melodic note and was low and crisp. "You do have a reputation for being a busybody. If it weren't for you, Li Syaoran would not be in the disgrace he is in right now. And you have the nerve to look down on me?"

"I-I'm not!"

"If you weren't perchance chosen by Clow Reed as Card Mistress, you would be a nobody, not worth anybody's time, certainly not worth my time."

"Perhaps." Sakura stared at Leiyun's beautiful face contorted in a hideous snarl. "But still, I am by contract the Card Mistress, and I have a duty to uphold as the wielder of the Star Staff."

"Yet, without them, you are worthless," he sneered at her.

And Sakura swallowed hard as a sudden realization finally sank in her. "W-why?"

"Why what?"

Sakura looked up at Leiyun with clear green eyes. "Why do you hate me so much, Leiyun-san?"

For a second, Li Leiyun faltered. "Why do I hate you? Why…" His sterling blue eyes flickered as he yanked her against the wall by her collar. "I just do. Do I need a reason?"

Sakura gasped as she felt his hand tighten around her neck. "I'm sorry if I offended you. But I just thought, you aren't a very happy person, Leiyun-san. I don't know the details of your last mission, but everybody thought you were dead for the past six years. I know better than anyone else that Syaoran was happy to see you. But—"

"But what?" Leiyun said, thumb pressed against her throat and the rest of his fingers encircling her neck.

"But he left you. I don't really know why, but he left," she whispered.

"Oh, he'll come back eventually. He is a Li after all," remarked Leiyun with a crooked grin.

"Y-you can't take Syaoran back," said Sakura, her eyes glistening as she struggled to breathe. "He chose to leave."

Leiyun suddenly released his hold on her.

Sakura collapsed onto her knees, breathing hard. She was trembling so hard that her teeth were clattering. But she glared up at Leiyun definitely.

"You…" And Leiyun stopped short, giving her a strange look.

And Sakura took his momentarily lapse to push through and unlock the door. She ran down the hallway, stumbling, gasping for breath.

"Sakura-chan, are you all right?" called out Rika.

Sakura nodded, blindly running towards the emergency exit. She ran up the stairwell, bursting out onto the rooftop, and took deep gasps of icy air. It burned her throat, but she welcomed the pain. Her fingers went to her collar. She could still feel Leiyun's hands tighten around her neck.

She had never been hated by somebody. Her past enemies had never loathed her like this—Syaoran surely hadn't accepted her as the Card Captor in the beginning, but he had been willing to give her a chance. Eriol had her best interests at heart, and Eron definitely didn't hate her now. Even with Erika, no matter how they disliked each other at times, she felt like she had some sort of mutual understanding. But Li Leiyun straight-out abhorred her. He did not hate her because of her ancestors or because he felt particularly threatened by her. It was like her very existence offended him. Why?

This was the first time she was terrified of another individual. It was the kind of fear that seeped through your heart slowly until a blackness paralyzed you. When she closed her eyes, those cold, ice-blue eyes would haunt her and mock her. It was as if he was watching her and watching her, waiting to crush her. And she thought could feel phantom finger enclose around her throat and tighten.

Leaning against the barbed-wire fencing around the roof deck, she gazed off towards the soccer field. She had not even delivered the teacher's envelope. Why had she said those foolhardy words to Leiyun. She had exposed to him her weakness. The school bell rang, marking the end of lunch period, but she did not return to class. No, she did not want to risk bumping into him in the corridors. Because where he walked, she felt a chill, a chill as cold as death.

_What is wrong with you, Kinomoto Sakura? You are not a coward. I won't let Li Leiyun intimidate me._

The roof deck door creaked open. Sakura looked up, startled, bracing herself.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" asked Eron, running up to her. "I got worried when you didn't show up to class."

"Oh, did the class bell ring already?" Sakura asked, looking up at Eron.

Eron stared at her hard. His eyes fell upon her loosened tie and the missing top button of her blouse. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing. I just spaced off," Sakura replied, trying to stand up.

Eron pinned her against the wire fence. "Have you been crying?"

"No, I haven't," Sakura said, wiping her cheek with the back of her sleeves.

"Was it that bastard, Li Syaoran?" Eron growled.

"No!" Sakura shook her head. "It's really nothing. Let's go back to class."

"You can't go back in that state," said Eron. He leaned over and retied Sakura's tie then smoothed over a piece of hair that was sticking out of her head. "You didn't pick up the phone last night."

"Yesterday?" Sakura blinked. "Sorry—there was a dark force."

"I heard. You know how worried I was? There was a strange barrier around the museum, and I couldn't even locate you."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't in a position to call."

"Why was Li Syaoran there?"

"He sensed something and coincidentally happened to be there," replied Sakura.

"What, to steal the new Cards?" How could somebody without powers sense anything?

"No, he actually kept Jinyu-san from stealing them."

"The Black Dragon was there too? Well it can all just be a façade, you know. To gain your trust."

Eron didn't know Syaoran had run away and was currently staying at her house. "No, it wasn't like that," Sakura said. "It's not like that at all."

"That's what you want to believe."

******

Both her father and brother were coming home late today, and Sakura walked into her house wearily. She had already been feeling lightheaded from overexerting her powers yesterday.

"Why did you skip afternoon classes?" asked Syaoran, sitting on the kitchen chair as if he had been waiting for her.

"Just."

"What are you, Mizuki Kai?" Syaoran frowned. "Eron was missing as well. Were you together?"

"Yeah, we were," replied Sakura shortly.

And Syaoran's jaw dropped a little. Of course high school boys and girls ditched class together all the time—or so said Erika.

"What do you expect?" Erika had said with a careless shrug. "They're a couple."

"W-what are they doing together?"

Erika had stared at him with an exasperating knowing smile. "You know. Stuff that couples do."

Coughing, Syaoran turned to Sakura. "I don't think it's a good idea to skip classes. Especially with creepy, ponytailed guys with surely no good intention in mind."

"Eron-kun is my boyfriend. Don't badmouth him," said Sakura.

"E-excuse me?" Syaoran choked. It was one of those painstaking facts that he could ignore so long as he did not hear it from Sakura's lips.

Sakura turned around and glared at Syaoran. "Seriously, how long do you plan on staying here? It's getting annoying having to lie to everyone about you."

"Why, so that you can invite your precious Eron-kun over?" demanded Syaoran.

"Why don't you just go back to Leiyun-san now?"

"I would if it weren't for the stupid pro—" Syaoran stopped short and stared up at Sakura carefully for the first time, his eyes lingering at a black wool scarf that he did not recognize as Sakura's.

She instinctively wrapped the scarf tighter around her neck and stomped up the stairs to her bedroom. Syaoran chased after her to her room.

"Don't come in!" she exclaimed, trying to slam her door shut.

Syaoran wedged his foot between the door and forced his way in. "Did Leiyun do something to you at school?" he demanded. "Did he?"

"It's none of your business!" exclaimed Sakura, pushing away Syaoran.

"Then why are you wearing a scarf indoors?" asked Syaoran, grabbing the end of Sakura's black scarf.

"Let go—I'm just a little cold," said Sakura, yanking back her scarf, but not before Syaoran saw that her top button was missing and her collar hung loose. He glimpsed the greenish discoloration of her skin around her throat and nape of her neck, the glaring reason why she had been wearing the scarf and had not returned to class.

"I'm going to kill him. Even if it is Leiyun," Syaoran growled.

"It's nothing!" Sakura retorted.

"How can you call this nothing?"

"You've hurt me far more than a man called Li Leiyun ever has."

And Syaoran's face dropped.

Sakura grimaced. She had uttered the words that she was not supposed to. The Pandora's box of all her bottled emotions had been released. "The Li Clan, Jinyu-san, Li Leiyun, I can handle. I'm not fragile, I'm not weak. You don't have to baby me anymore. I know how to take care of myself. I don't need you."

"I see."

Why did Syaoran look disappointed? Sakura paused. "I don't need you, Li Syaoran. So don't interfere with my life. And I won't with yours."

"Very well, if that is what you wish," Syaoran replied.

_Why? Why does he make me feel like the bad person? Like I hurt _his_ feelings._ Sakura turned her head away.

Just then, the front doorbell rang.

Sakura looked up. "Who can it be at this hour?"

"Your brother?"

"No, he has a key. And otou-san's dinner lecture shouldn't be over yet." Sakura walked up to her window and peeked through the curtains at the front gates. "Oh my gosh, it's Eron-kun."

"Eh?"

The doorbell rang again. Sakura ran about flustered. "Hurry up and hide. Don't come out until I tell you to."

"Why? It's not a secret that I'm staying here, you know."

"Just do it." Sakura pushed away Syaoran and hurried downstairs, tripping over her own feet.

She opened the door, out of breath. "Eron-kun! What brings you here at this hour?"

"Sorry, were you sleeping?" asked Eron. Sakura hasn't even changed out of her school uniform yet.

"N-no." Sakura glanced upstairs nervously. Hopefully Syaoran had the sense to lock himself in her brother's room and not come out.

"I was just worried because of what happened in school earlier today. Are you really all right?" Eron asked.

Sakura nodded. "It really was a misunderstanding."

"Your brother and father don't seem to be in," Eron remarked, glancing at the darkened living room. "Aren't you scared by yourself?"

"No, I'm used to it," Sakura replied. She heard a clash upstairs.

"Did you hear something?" asked Eron.

"It's Kero-chan—he's playing videogames in onii-chan's room," replied Sakura hastily.

"I see. You have Kero-chan, so I guess you won't get lonely," said Eron. He sneezed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Come on in," Sakura said.

Eron walked in the house, suddenly aware that he was visiting Sakura's house at nighttime, and that they were alone, besides the stuffed animal.

"Here let me take your jacket," Sakura said, hanging it up on the coat hanger. "Do you want some tea? Or some cake? Oh, it's German chocolate cake—it might be too sweet for your taste. But we have some green tea pudding."

Sakura only babbled so much when she was nervous. Eron peered at Sakura, realizing she was flustered. Was she nervous to be alone with him? "I'm actually not hungry."

"Oh." Sakura looked quite dismayed.

"We barely got to spend any time together over the holidays, and I just want to catch up. Do you mind if I stay just a little and chat?" asked Eron.

"No, of course not," Sakura said stiltedly. She walked towards the living room. "Do you want to watch TV?"

"Umm…" Eron blushed slightly. "Can I see your room by any chance?"

Sakura blinked. "Sure." Then she frowned. She had not planned on taking Eron upstairs at all. Hopefully Syaoran was well in hiding. "Umm… My room is a mess, and I haven't made the bed and…"

"It's all right. I just want to see Sakura's bedroom—that is unless you don't want to show me—" Eron blushed more. "I've never really seen a girl's room before. Except Erika's, and she doesn't count."

"No, no, it's fine." Sakura sighed. It would be weird if she refused now.

She walked up the stairs, stomping her feet loudly to signal that she was coming up.

"Well, this is my room," said Sakura, pointing to the wood door labeled Kinomoto Sakura. "Wait a second, let me just tidy a few things up." She walked in and peered around suspiciously. Good. Syaoran was nowhere to be seen. "Come in!" she called out.

Eron stepped in. The gable room was small and cozy, just like he had imagined Sakura's room to be like. The wallpaper was a bright, cheery yellow, and the curtains and bed sheets were a soft pink. By her headboard was an assortment of stuffed animal, including a miniature Sakura. Eron smiled. And by her closet hung her spare uniform.

"Well—" Sakura blushed. "Say something."

"Ah, so this is the room you grew up in," said Eron. "It's a nice room."

"I thought you've seen it before," said Sakura. It occurred to her that Eron was the first guy who had asked to see her room. Yukito-san, Syaoran and Kai were probably the only non-family males to have been in her room. She had not thought particularly about any of those instances. But with Eron, she was suddenly painstakingly aware that a boy was in her room.

Eron walked over to her desk and picked up an old family photo, one of the very few in existence. "Your mother was a very beautiful person."

"Yes, she was," said Sakura wistfully.

"You look a lot like her in this photo. And this baby is you?" Eron smiled. His eyes lingered over to her photo albums. "Can I see these?"

"Sure." Sakura made a face. "I hope there aren't any embarrassing photos in there."

Eron sat down on the floor and opened up one of the middle albums.

Sakura crouched down next to him. "Ah, that's from elementary school. Let's see… That's the fifth grade cultural festival. And the sports festival. Ah, and the Sleeping Beauty play."

"You made a very cute prince," Eron chuckled.

"Don't make fun of me," said Sakura.

Flipping through the pages, it was like glimpsing Sakura's childhood, a world that he was not a part of. Sakura, age ten, was full of laughter and exuded a brightness like no other. She still did, but not with that same, transparent innocence of those days. Her friends were still the same. There was Rika, Naoko and Chiharu. Yamazaki Takashi looked the same. Tomoyo was in fewer pictures, most likely because she was more often taking them.

"Wow, Mizuki-sensei looked the same six years ago," he remarked.

"Yes, she's an eternal beauty," replied Sakura, peering over Eron's shoulders. It had been a while since she had looked through her old albums.

"There's any empty slot here," Eron replied. "Did you take out a picture?"

"Um, maybe. It must have been for an art project," replied Sakura absentmindedly.

"Oh, Meilin was in your class too," remarked Eron with a chuckle at a picture of Sakura and Meilin doing the marathon. He flipped through more pages. The courage test, choir, cheerleading practice, the ski trip. Once in a while, there were more empty slots. He frowned slightly. "Weren't you and Li Syaoran in the same class in elementary school?"

"Yeah," replied Sakura.

"How come there aren't any pictures of him in any of your albums?"

"Oh. Really? He didn't like to take pictures much, I guess," replied Sakura nonchalantly. "Umm… I'm going to make us some hot chocolate, and I'll bring it up."

"All right. I'll be looking at these," said Eron. He flipped through to the junior high albums. It was nostalgic seeing pictures with Sakura's long hair. As he had suspected, all photos of Li Syaoran were missing. And it was far more apparent in the later albums, because there seemed to be entire pages of photos missing. And because he had been there as well, he knew they were missing. The New York trip—there were photos of Sakura and Tomoyo and Sakura and Meilin, and Sakura and her brother and Yukito-san. There was even him and Erika. But there were no photos of her and Li Syaoran. The only photo remaining from the Star-Crossed production was one with her in her Juliet costume and her family. In fact, from her second to third year of junior high, there were very few photos in general in the album. Because Li Syaoran had been such an integral part of those years?

Sakura walked back into the room with a tray with two mugs of hot chocolate and a thick slice of chocolate cake.

"Wow, I'm drinking hot chocolate that Sakura made me," remarked Eron. "I feel special. Did you bake this cake? It's delicious."

"Um, yes!" Sakura jumped in her seat at her own lie, resulting in knocking over her mug of hot chocolate. It spilled over Eron's shirt.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Sakura, wiping his sleeves with napkins. "It's going to stain your shirt—let me wash it for you!"

"No, it's fine, it's fine," said Eron.

"You can borrow one of onii-chan's shirt," Sakura said.

"That's really okay,'' protested Eron.

"No, I insist." Then, suddenly Sakura remembered Syaoran was supposed to have locked himself in her brother's room. She walked up to her closet.

"You keep your brother's shirts in your closet?" Eron asked curiously.

"Ah, yes, I've taken some of his shirts," replied Sakura, opening the door to find none other than Syaoran staring out at her. He silently handed her a shirt. Sakura eyes bulged as she mouthed, "What are you doing in there?"

"You told me to hide," he mouthed back.

Sakura quickly slammed the closet door shut again. "Umm, Eron-kun, you can get changed into this. The bathroom is down the hall."

Eron took the shirt and walked down the hall.

As soon as she heard the bathroom door click, Sakura opened the closet door again. "What in the world are you doing in there?"

"I told you, I'm hiding."

"Well, if you had some common sense, I meant in onii-chan's room or in the basement or something."

"I didn't have enough time," replied Syaoran. "I just hid in the first place that came to mind."

"Were you sitting there spying on me and Eron-kun the entire time?"

"It's not like I had a choice. And what kind of girl brings a guy to her bedroom at this time of the night? It's not decent at all."

"Excuse me? What are you doing here then?" Sakura asked in disbelief. "Anyhow, hurry and go hide somewhere else before Eron-kun comes out of the bathroom."

"Where?" asked Syaoran. "I'll have to pass by the bathroom to go to your brother's room."

Down the hallway, the bathroom door clicked open again.

"Shoot, just go back in there," said Sakura, shoving Syaoran behind her hangers and slamming the closet door shut. She swung around. "Eron-kun! Does it fit?"

"Umm…" Eron looked a bit peeved as he fingered the long-sleeved pink polo shirt. "This really is not my color."

"Sakura-chan, where did my piece of cake go? It was definitely in the fridge earlier," said Kero-chan, holding a bag of chips as he flew into the room. Then he blinked, pointing at Eron with a paw. "What's _he_ doing here at this time of the night, wearing the Brat's shirt?"

Sakura's jaw dropped. "Kero-chan, where were you?"

"In the basement, doing some reading." Kero-chan peered at Eron suspiciously. "What're you doing here?"

"I was getting ready to leave soon," replied Eron.

Kero-chan looked around. "Where' s the Bra—"

Sakura quickly clamped her hand over Kero-chan's mouth. "Where's onii-chan? Onii-chan is at work, you know."

And Kero-chan peered at Sakura skeptically. "Well, I'll be in the basement if you need anything." He then flew off, wondering if it was all right to leave Sakura alone with that Chang boy in her bedroom. "Well, she's had the Brat in there all the time, so it shouldn't matter too much."

"I thought Kero-chan was supposed to be in your brother's room playing videogames," remarked Eron, sitting down at the tip of Sakura's bed.

"Oh, I guess I was mistaken," Sakura replied, cold perspiration running down her back.

"Then what was that noise upstairs, earlier on."

"Maybe a mouse?" squeaked Sakura.

Thankfully, Eron did not probe any further and instead leaned over to observe the Chibi-Sakura doll with a pink cape and matching hat. "Did Tomoyo-chan make that for you?"

"Yeah. That's the mini-version of the battle outfit I wore in Yue-san's Final Judgment," said Sakura.

"What's that teddy bear?" asked Eron.

"What teddy bear?"

"The one underneath the bed," said Eron, reaching over and pulling out a dusty black bear out from under the bear."

"T-that—" Sakura stammered.

"Poor thing. Look how dusty it became," said Eron, brushing off the cloud of dust. "How long has he been under here?"

"Umm…"

"Does he have a name?"

"N-no!" Sakura replied.

"I thought all teddy bears have names," Eron remarked. "At least in Sakura-chan's world." Carefully, he set the bear next to the Chibi-Sakura-chan doll. "Must be a present from a person that you particularly don't care about."'

"R-right," replied Sakura.

"Sakura, next time, I'll buy you a teddy bear, a huge teddy bear as big as you," said Eron.

Sakura giggled. "What would I do with such a big teddy bear?"

"You can name it 'Eron-kun' and pretend it's me when I'm not there," Eron replied.

"You're remarkably silly, Eron-kun," said Sakura, taking a seat next to Eron on the bed. "I'm not so fond of big teddy bears myself. Back in elementary school, I made a teddy bear for Yukito-san. And Eriol-kun spelled it to become huge, and it attacked me."

"You had to fight against a giant teddy bear that you yourself had made?" asked Eron. How Eriol-like the scenario sounded.

Sakura nodded with a giggle. "Of course, I ended up not being able to give it to Yukito-san."

"This was back when you were transforming the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards."

"Right. Eriol-kun was actually helping me along with the process by creating situations where I needed to transform the Clow Cards into their new form," said Sakura.

"Because you used the power of the stars, whereas the Clow Cards used the power of darkness." Eron stared down at the floor. "I guess Li Syaoran was with you through all of that."

"Yeah. He ended up staying back even though all the Clow Cards were captured."

"For you?"

"Oh no." Sakura said extra loudly so that somebody could hear, "Back then, Li-kun was completely infatuated with Yukito-san."

"Eh, I didn't know Li-kun swung that way," Eron remarked.

"Then again, I think it's impossible not to love Yukito-san," said Sakura with a sigh. "I have not met anybody who doesn't like him."

"I think you like Tsukishiro-san more than me," said Eron, rather jealously.

"Well, he was my first love, after all," Sakura replied. It was funny. Whenever she talked about Yukito-san, she had this same warm, fuzzy feeling inside. But when she thought of Syaoran, she would always feel a dully aching hollowness inside of her. "He's more like 'family' now. But there's nobody who makes me feel 'hanyaan' like Yukito-san does."

"Hanyaan?"

Sakura nodded with a grin.

"Well, now I'm really jealous," said Eron. He leaned over to Sakura. "And have I never made you feel 'hanyaan'?'"

"Nobody makes me feel like that except for Yukito-san and Mizuki-sensei," Sakura said with a weak smile.

"Always attracted to the power of moon, aren't you?" remarked Eron lowly.

Sakura straightened up. "Well, tomorrow's a school day and—"

"Sakura." He called her name out in a soft yet urgent tone. "I love you."

What was he saying all of a sudden? "Eron-kun…"

"That's why, I wish you will learn to trust me now." Eron's eyes were a bright gold, like it always was when he was passionate. He leaned over to Sakura's face.

And Sakura floundered. How did the topic of conversation go from Clow Cards to this? She suddenly bolted up from the bed but ended up tripping over a green cardboard box that was sticking out from underneath her bed. That idiot Li Syaoran must have tried to hide underneath her bed first and upset everything she had shoved underneath it.

Out spilled a battered music box clattered on the floor, its lid swung open and tinkered out a pitiful orgel of Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake. Sakura let out a gasp as she realized which box it was. _Tink tink-tink-tink-tink-tink tink-tink… _Each little note resounded with the beating of her pulse.

Eron steadied her, but not before seeing the contents of the overturned box. There were photos, dozens of photos. Some of them were facing down. He bent over and picked one up. It was a photo he had not seen before. It was one of young Sakura in a yellow jacket and Li Syaoran in a green cardigan, around ten or so, laughing, wearing matching teddy bear ears, in front of the Teddy Bear Museum. There was another photo of Sakura in her elementary school uniform, practicing recorder next to Syaoran in the Tomoeda Elementary uniform, and yet another of Sakura pressed as a prince, arms flung around Syaoran, if that person in a frilly pink dress and blonde curly wig was indeed Syaoran.

"I got it!" Sakura exclaimed, cheeks red, picking up the photos and trying to hide them with her hands.

And Eron picked up a clump of photos, which judged by the quality seemed newer. Yes, they were. These were photos from New York. Central Park, the Plaza Hotel, the Empire State Building. Every photo contained that same sullen brunette boy with piercing amber eyes, eyes that he wanted to tear into pieces. Eron stared at the last photo, a moment he had no recollection of. Where was this event? He vaguely recognized the blue dress Sakura was wearing. The look in Sakura's eyes as she gazed upon a brunette boy in a black tuxedo… A look that she had never shown him. "What are these?"

"T-they're nothing," Sakura replied hastily, face pale.

In a frosty idiosyncratic tone that Sakura had not heard in a long time, Eron asked, "Then why are you keeping them so preciously stored?"

"I'm not. It's just a random junk box—it's nothing. I forgot they were even there," said Sakura.

"Well then, if it's nothing, then just throw them away."

"No."

"Why?"

Sakura blinked up at him, her voice suddenly caught in her throat. "Because." She clutched the photos on the floor. "Because they are still my precious memories."

"I see." A strange smile curled in the corner of Eron's lips. "How pitiful. Even now, I cannot beat a simple memory of bygone times."

"Eron-kun…" Sakura looked up at Chang Eron's catlike hazel eyes.

"All this time, I gave everything to you, and you still kept him in mind, didn't you?" demanded Eron. "Admit it. You are glad that's he's back, aren't you?"

"It's not like that between him and me!" exclaimed Sakura. "Not at all. I'm dating you. I don't care for him at all."

"How can I believe you?"

"Because I am with you now. Isn't that enough evidence? I can't erase the six years of knowing him. But he is the past."

"Prove it to me."

"I will." Sakura looked into Eron's eyes. And she knew the answer. Leaning over, she closed her eyes.

There was a loud clatter in the closet.

"What was that?" Eron asked.

"N-nothing," Sakura replied, drawing back abruptly. How could she have completely forgotten? "I—I think a hanger fell."

"No, I think there's somebody in there," said Eron, slowly walking towards the closet.

"You must be mistaken, Eron-kun!" said Sakura.

"Why are you getting so defensive? I don't it's a ghost or anything."

"Yes, now, let's leave it at that," said Sakura, standing in front of Eron and the closet. "About what we were talking about right now. About proof and everything." She tilted her head up, her eyes flitting back towards the closet briefly.

"I can't get in the mood when I feel like the closet is watching me," replied Eron, pushing Sakura aside and swinging open the closet door.

And Li Syaoran, swaddled in a pink tulle dress and a long scarf, came crashing out of the closet, sprawled onto the floor on top of the mess of scattered photos, music scores and videotapes.

There was a prolonged period of silence in the house that even a pin-drop could have been heard.

"Li Syaoran?" Eron finally exclaimed in disbelief. "What were you doing in there?"

"You bastard, get away from her!" growled Syaoran, clambering on the floor to untangle himself from a feather boa and a blue chiffon scarf.

"Eron-kun, I can explain!" Sakura stated.

Kero-chan flew into the bedroom. "Sakura-chan, is everything all right? I just heard a crash upstairs."

Downstairs, there was a click and the door swung open. "Kaijou, why did you leave the front door open?"

"Oh no…" groaned Sakura, clasping her head in hands. How could everything just come crumbling down in just one instant?

It was a matter of seconds before Kinomoto Touya clomped upstairs and burst into the room. "Kinomoto Sakura, why didn't you answer me? You left the front door unlo—" He stared at the spectacle in front of him, his little sister's boyfriend fist raised in the air, looking about to kill the brunette boy sprawled on the floor over what seemed like the aftermath of a hurricane. Sadly enough, nothing really surprised him anymore. His brows twitched.

"Onii-chan!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Onii-chan?" Eron's eyes widened as he finally looked up to see the one person that intimidated him the most in the world, his girlfriend's older brother.

And Syaoran only groaned, burying his head into the pink tutu twined around his neck, wishing he could just disappear into the floor.

"Well, you have some explaining to do here, don't you, Kinomoto Sakura?" barked Touya, hands on hips.

* * *

Wish-chan (4/1/2010):

This was sort of an eventful chapter, wasn't it? (It's more like two chapters squished into one, hence it took longer to write than anticipated). It feels like everything's starting to happen all at once now that the "Memory Arc" is over. This chapter is a lot more lighthearted than Arc 4 thus far. I loved CCS for the little tidbits of details put into the characters, like Syaoran completely being taken by Kinomoto Fujitaka when he visits Tomoeda Elementary. I thought it was cute that CLAMP retained this detail and transferred it to Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, where Fujitaka adopts Syaoran and they both are archeologists. I always wanted to write more interaction between the two characters. Poor Touya. I think he had several heart attacks in this past chapter alone. Please check out fanart on Chibi-Sakura and Syaoran in their bunny jumpers at my devianart account (wishluv).

I guess next chapter will be Eron vs. Syaoran? Lol. I'm sorry about ending with a cliffhanger... For more about Li Shulin and Li Shenji (Syaoran's direct ancestor), please refer to the Legacy of the Five Forces.

As always, reader feedback has been my life source and is always so appreciated at hopeluvpeace hotmail (dot) com . I am still working to respond to everybody, so if you don't receive a response, please feel free to send a prodding reminder. ^_^ Please join the Yahoo Group at Yahoo (dot) com/group/newtrialsring/ if you haven't already. Latest New Trials fanart can be found at wishluv (dot) deviantart (dot) come and visit my blot at for the latest updates at wishluv (dot) blogspot (dot) com and newest chapters can be found at wishluv (dot) revolutionhosting (dot) net.

And without further ado,

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA 2010!!! Happy April's Fool Day!**


	108. Chapter 66: Truth in the Heart, Part 1

Chapter 66: The Truth in the Heart

Arms akimbo, Kinomoto Touya stared at the three teenagers kneeling on the floor of his younger sister's bedroom, hands on knees and intimidated. His brows twitched. Though he had surmised something like this was bound to happen sooner or later, he had hoped it wouldn't be for another couple years. But his little sister was a sixteen year old girl, and a clueless one at that. Judging from the situation, it seemed that Chang Eron, currently his sister's boyfriend, had discovered Li Syaoran, the Brat, was staying at their house, and he had probably saved the house from disaster by the way the two were glaring at each other. If the third party involved had not been his younger sister, he would have found the whole situation hilariously amusing. Anybody that ticked off Syaoran was immediately Touya's ally. And the way the Brat twitched on the floor, tangled in the ridiculous pink boa, was just priceless. Nonetheless, Touya was furious that the two good-for-nothing boys were frolicking in his little sister's room at this time of the night in his absence. Seriously, how did fathers with daughters sleep at night? He had a strong urge to tie the two up together and roll them down King Penguin slide. Then, he realized that the three were barely breathing, waiting for him to speak.

Clearing his throat, Touya finally lowered his voice and stated, "Chang-kun, Li-kun please see me downstairs in the living room. Sakura, I don't know what happened in this room, but it's a mess. Please tidy up. I'm going to speak to otou-san about this."

The hair on the back of his neck stood and Syaoran gulped hard; he did not miss the deathly glint in Kinomoto Touya's eyes. Touya walked out of the room, mighty proud of himself for handling the situation very adult-like and keeping his temper for a change. Seriously, he had caused no problems at all when he was that age. Then he grimaced. No, he had dated his teacher as a junior high student and had been an emotional wreck when she had dumped him. _Teenagers will be teenagers. _

Sakura stared at the floor, desperately trying to sit on top of the photos that were scattered on the ground, heart thumping. Heaven knew what would have happened between Syaoran and Eron had her brother not showed up.

It was Eron who recovered and stood up first. "I'll go speak to your brother now. I'm sorry—I shouldn't have come so late in the first place."

"Eron-kun!" Sakura stood up rapidly, glancing between Syaoran and Eron. "I'm sorry—I can explain the situation."

"I'm sure there is a reason why _he's_ staying here. Because there is a reason for everything," said Eron acerbically. He leered at Syaoran with darkened topaz eyes. "A good enough reason that you couldn't tell me."

"Well, that is…" Sakura frowned. There wasn't. Why had she hidden it from Eron in the first place? Because for some strange reason, she felt guilty about the situation, when she had no reason to be. _It's not even like I was the one who invited Syaoran to stay at my house._

"Well I'm going," said Eron. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, I guess." His lips curved up sardonically. "Hopefully, dear Li-kun does not actually reside in your closet."

Syaoran took one glance behind and followed Eron down the stairs to meet his doomsday.

Though Sakura was tempted to go by the stairwell and try to overhear the conversation her brother was having with Syaoran and Eron, she did not eavesdrop. After a while, she heard the front door swing shut. She heard the car ignition start outside. Peeking out the door, she saw Eron following her brother. Was her brother driving Eron back home? That was strange. With a long sigh, Sakura stared at the mess around the room, the clothes that had fallen out of her closet and the overturned box of photos on the floor. On her knees, she quietly gathered the scattered photos. She picked up a photo from the Best Couple Contest last summer and smiled wistfully. Syaoran looked a lot like Ryuuren-san when he was playing the violin. Then, there was a group photo in front of the greenhouse from the fifth grade strawberry picking trip. All her closest friends were posing in the photo. Tomoyo, Naoko and Rika, Chiharu throttling Yamazaki as usual, and Mizuki-sensei, standing in the back, tall and graceful. Sakura herself stood in the center of the picture, beaming, arms linked around Yukito-san's, and her brother stood off the side because they had been part-timing at the strawberry farm that day. To one corner of the picture was Meilin, clinging to Syaoran who looked irritated. Back then, she hadn't been that close to Syaoran and it was perchance that he had been caught on film. Even then, he had always been watching out for her. "_If you lag behind, you'll get lost_," he would remind her when she was distracted. She almost fell off the ledge and he had extended out his hand and said "_Take my hand_." Little things she had taken for granted back then that she should have been so grateful for. He had been far more prone to scolding her than saying a nice word, but she almost wished to hear him scold her instead of that dead silence in his gaze nowadays. It was funny how a single picture could bring back so many memories. Life had been so simple back then. Meilin had made the most extravagant lunch box for Syaoran for the fieldtrip and she had wished she could cook as well as Meilin. She stared at young Syaoran in the photo, the boy she had not put much thought into back then besides, "I would like to get to know this person better." He was glaring off at her brother. With a little giggle, she flipped through the older elementary school photos, the high school cultural fair, the sports day, the summer festival—any picture with her brother and Syaoran caught in it, they were glaring at each other. Some things never changed.

Engrossed in the photos, Sakura did not hear the footsteps behind her. For a brief moment, Syaoran stood by the doorway, watching her, before he knocked.

She didn't look up but froze. Quickly, she stashed the photos into the green cardboard box. "Don't come in!"

He stated, "Touya-san drove Eron home on his way back to the hospital."

She did not look up. "Oh."

Clearing his throat, he continued, "I'm sorry about what happened. It was an honest mistake. I'll explain to Eron tomorrow. I wasn't trying to spy or anything—" He stared at the mess on the floor and bent down, picking up the photos that had fluttered over to the doorway.

"It's all right," Sakura said. As she set upright the jewelry box, the prize from the Best Couple contest scavenger hunt, a tissue paper clump rolled out. It was the diamond necklace that Syaoran had gotten her two Christmases ago. Last year, when she had summoned the Five Force Treasures to seal the Plague, it had cracked in half. It was her first time physically touching the stone since she had put it away. She had hated looking at the fractured stone. Because it seemed to represent what had happened to her and Syaoran.

"You still have that?" he asked in a funny voice. He took one step closer to her. "It doesn't have any magical powers left in it and it's broken. Just throw it away."

She remembered Eron's caustic words earlier on. _"Well then, if it's nothing, then just throw them away."_ But she had refused. _Because. Because they are still my precious memories._ Why had she uttered such embarrassing words?

Clutching the stone, Sakura spun around to face Syaoran, angered by his dismissive words. "Maybe I really should just throw it away," she said, taking the pendant, still wrapped in tissue paper, and flung it at Syaoran.

He caught it with one hand and stepped one foot closer. Pay no heed to her, he knelt down to pick up a packet of high quality professional photos. Carelessly, he flipped through them. "I didn't see these before. Are these from the fashion show?" He stared at a shot of Sakura in the black and white attire, standing on the stage, looking strangely fierce yet demure. That day, he had almost tripped over his feet when he saw her in that dress. His fingers traced the long red ribbon trailing from her pinkie finger. "They came out good."

"Give them back."

"All right, no need to get touchy." Syaoran tossed the photo packet back into the box. His eyes flickered to the corner of something that had gotten stuck underneath the rug.

Frowning, he knelt down and picked up the crumpled photo turned face down.

"I said, get out of my room!" Panicking, Sakura pushed him out with all her might. She slammed the door behind her and heaved a long sigh.

Then she glared at the beady black eyes of Syaoran the Bear, toppled on the floor and demanded, "What are you staring at?"

"Why is _she _the one angry?" Syaoran grumbled to himself as he returned to Touya's room. "_I _was the one stuck in the closet for an hour, and _I _was the one who got a lecture from the ogre-brother, and _I _had to apologize to that disgusting Chang Eron, and _I _had to witness that odious smirking face all evening long."

Remembering the picture he had slipped into his pocket, Syaoran turned over the photo that had slipped from the stack of pictures that Sakura had been desperately hiding. When was this? It was a candid shot of Sakura. She was standing in a fancy ballroom with a brilliant chandelier, surrounded by many foreigners. She wore an ice-blue silk dress, her golden-brown hair pinned up from her neck in loose curls and her cheeks were still a little more rounded, as if she was younger. _I've seen this dress before. _It was New York, the Best Young Director after party. What was she trying to hide? She came out well in all her pictures. Most people, such as himself, came out flat in pictures. But even a still photo seemed to capture the animation and vigor in her emerald eyes, which was probably why Mike Kant was so eager to photograph Sakura. With a half-smile, he tossed the photo on the desk. Yawning, he went to the bathroom to wash up for bed. He could hear Sakura muttering to herself in her room.

When he returned to his room after brushing his teeth, his eyes flickered back towards the desk. He picked up the photo again. Sakura herself was unaware that she was being photographed in this picture and had been caught off guard, staring off into space like she so often did. Her tendency to get lost in her own thought and the funny expressions that came of it was her charm. Then, he followed the direction of her gaze. Previously, he had not noticed himself in the photo, standing off to the corner of the ballroom, awkward in a borrowed black tuxedo, looking out of place. _It's not a photo of her… it's a photo of me. _

"What is this hostile atmosphere in the classroom?" Li Meilin remarked, shuddering as she took her seat in Seijou High classroom 1-2 the next morning.

"It's so tense a knife could cut through it," Mihara Chiharu muttered, looking back and forth between Syaoran and Eron, anchored on either end of the classroom.

"Are you all right, Sakura-chan?" Daidouji Tomoyo asked, looking up at her best friend. "Did something happen yesterday?"

"Hoe-e…" Sakura leaned her head against Tomoyo's shoulder. "It was horrible. Eron-kun came over last night and of all things, Li-kun was hiding in my closet—don't ask me why—and onii-chan came home just then and…"

Tomoyo had a hard time stifling a snicker at Sakura's woe-begotten face, knowing the gravity of the situation. She didn't even have to hear the rest of the story to surmise what had taken place last night. But then, she glimpsed Syaoran blue in the face, looking as miserable as a wet cat, and Tomoyo could not help disguising a chuckle with a cough. On one hand, it served Syaoran every bit right to have Sakura there but not there for him. But on the other hand, she pitied Syaoran for being by her side, yet not be able to be reach her.

"Oh my goodness, Li-kun is walking over to Eron-kun," Naoko said, staring across the classroom, huddled with her group of friends.

"Look at Eron-kun's expression," replied Chiharu, craning her neck hear. "What are they saying?"

Naoko's glasses glimmered. "Does it look like they're going to fight?"

Li Syaoran scowled till his brows met at the center of his forehead and walked up to the person he despised most. He ignored his fellow classmates nudging each other and whispering behind his back. "Can I speak with you separately?"

Eron followed Syaoran to outside the hallway.

"I just wanted to clear things up with you," said Syaoran. "About last night—"

"Sakura's brother already explained to me," Eron replied curtly. "We both heard."

"Just so there is no misunderstanding, there is nothing between Sakura and me. You don't have to worry…"

"I wasn't worried," said Eron sharply. "She clearly explained to me that it was not her choice at all."

"You're right. It wasn't," Syaoran said.

Eron looked at him with a bored look. "Well, is that all you have to say to me?"

"Yes."

Flicking a strand of violet-blue hair out of his eyes, Eron walked back into the classroom, taking his seat next to Sakura.

Cracking his knuckles, Syaoran inhaled a deep breath of air and exhaled.

"Ah, adolescence," Hiiragizawa Eriol remarked, chin rested on hand. "Don't you love high school? Something new happens every day."

Glancing over at her deskmate, Tomoyo stated, "If I didn't know better, I would say this was all planned. Now, what are you going to do if something happens between Eron-kun and Syaoran-kun?"

"I'm betting my staff on a confrontation before the end of the day," said Eriol, looking more pleased than he had all winter long.

"They're not going to fight," Tomoyo said half-heartedly. She glanced at Eron's sinister gloom and Syaoran's purple face. "Never mind. I'll bet my best sewing machine on a fistfight."

"Just a fistfight?" Eriol's glasses glimmered. "I say a full-out duel before the week's end."

"Sakura-chan wouldn't allow that," Tomoyo replied. "They're not that stupid, you know."

"I'll bet my bedchamber curtains that it won't stop with a few punches," stated Eriol.

"You mean the black Parisian brocade with gold trimmings?" asked Tomoyo, violet eyes sparkling. She had been eying the curtains for months, thinking it would make fabulous material for a winter manteau, and had even been considering recruiting Kai to steal the fabric from Eriol's bedchamber. "Deal."

Eriol shook hands with her and smiled. "Deal. I say duel within the week, you say fistfight."

Yamazaki Takashi interjected, "A duel? I know all about duels. In medieval days, duels to death were in fashion—and the last person standing won the hand of the princess."

"I wish someone would fight a duel for me," sighed Chiharu, before glaring at Takashi.

"No you don't," said Eriol, knowingly.

"I guess Clow Reed had many women fighting for his affection," remarked Tomoyo.

"It wasn't a pretty sight," conceded Eriol.

Their eyes all flitted towards Sakura, who took her seat next to Eron.

Sakura gulped hard. "I really meant to tell you about it, but I just couldn't find the right opportunity. It's not like I really had a choice in the matter, at all, and—" She broke off and stared at Eron.

He smiled thinly at her. "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you."

"Really?" said Sakura in disbelief. She had been running through excuses in her head all night long, but this was too simple; she would rather have Eron lose his temper and then give her an opportunity to defend herself.

"You said you didn't have a choice in the matter," said Eron.

"What did you an onii-chan talk about yesterday?" Sakura asked timidly.

Eron arched an eyebrow. "You mean Li-kun didn't tell you?"

"I didn't talk to him," replied Sakura. "Was onii-chan very angry?"

"No, it's the usual stuff," replied Eron shortly. "I understand his position very well, having a sister myself."

"I'm still sorry I didn't tell you about Syao—Li-kun. I should have let you know right away," said Sakura. "I didn't think he would really end up staying this long."

"I didn't either," said Eron briskly. "Don't get me wrong. Just because I'm not mad at you doesn't mean I like the situation one bit." And he coolly watched Syaoran across the other end of the room. "I trust he will leave as soon as possible."

Noticing her twin's outburst of open hostility, Chang Erika watched her desk mate Syaoran, more glum and agitated than ever. Watching her twin throw a temper tantrum was not a pretty sight, and she pitied the subject of Eron's rage. She examined her perfectly manicured nails and remarked, "You are such an idiot walking into the lion's den like that. What possessed you to thinking living under the same roof with Sakura is a good idea?"

"I don't know," groaned Syaoran. "As you know, I have a history of making one bad decision after another."

"Well, don't go down before giving my brother a good punch in the face," stated Erika. "Ever since you returned to Seijou, our classmates have been betting my brother is going to beat you to pulp before the month's end. I put money on you."

"Why?"

"Because nobody else did," replied Erika with a cackle. "If I win, then I get to reap in all the bet money by myself, though it might be just be a reverse gambler's fallacy on my part." Her gaze swiveled towards Sakura. "I wonder who Sakura would cry more for should one fall. Her evil boyfriend or her little wolf who betrayed her."

Watching Eron glaring at Syaoran with a newfound sense of animosity, Yanagisawa Naoko sank into her chair with a woeful sigh. "I wish I have two boys jealous over me. Haven't even got one!"

"Aren't you lurking around the infirmary today?" asked Chiharu, bemused. Naoko had been obsessed with the handsome new school doctor for some weeks now, but Chiharu couldn't help feeling a bit intimidated by him.

Naoko replied, eyes suddenly sparkling behind her round-framed glasses. "No, I have a new target."

"Who?"

"There's a dangerously dashing senior that transferred into class 3-1," said Naoko with a mysterious smile.

"That's rare that someone transfers in their third year," remarked Meilin. "Especially right before college entrance exams."

"Actually, now that I think of it, he looks a bit like you, Meilin-chan," Naoko said, eyes shimmering behind her glasses. "Li-kun back in our homeroom. A hot senpai and an even hotter school doctor. How can school life get any better?"

Though she had been distracted by other concerns, Sakura suddenly turned towards Naoko. Even as Sakura figured her day couldn't turn worse, her pulse beat rapidly. "By any chance, do you know his name?"

"Why the sudden curiosity?" Naoko remarked. "You already have a boyfriend—it's no fair you attract all the cool transfer students. You can't show interest in him, all right?" She clasped her hands together. "His name is Jin Yuu-senpai."

"Such a cool name!" exclaimed Chiharu, starry-eyed. "Jin-senpai. Sounds like a tough, manly name. Where is he from?"

"Could it be?" asked Tomoyo, raising an eyebrow.

"It must be," replied Sakura warily.

Tomoyo remarked, "Why did he not use the Li surname, I wonder."

"To maintain some sense of anonymity, I guess," Meilin replied. "His name should be well known in the Japanese yakuza factions."

Regardless that the bell for second period was ringing, Kara Reed stomped down the hallway in her heeled boots and slid open the infirmary door with a bam. "How dare you set Jinyu as a spy on me?"

Li Leiyun, currently doctor of Seijou High, had his long legs propped up on the desk and looked up from the latest issue of Shounen Jump. "Who said Jin was spying on you?"

"Then why else would you have him transfer into my class? Isn't he too old for high school?"

"He's younger than you, you know," remarked Leiyun wryly. "You really shouldn't take things so personally, Kara-chan. I thought it was a pity that Jinyu has never really experienced school life, so I'm just giving him a once in a lifetime opportunity to wear a uniform and sit in a classroom."

"You think Jinyu's in Japan to play around?" demanded Kara.

"It's stressful to be scheming all the time," replied Leiyun. "I believe in plentiful entertainment alongside with working."

Rolling her eyes, Kara stated, "Since both you're both here, then that means I can quit then."

"Not until you get into university," replied Leiyun.

"Excuse me?"

"You've been studying so hard for the college entrance exams, it'll be a pity if you don't pass them."

"What?" Kara blinked then slightly turned pink in the cheeks. "I just don't like doing things half-heartedly. When I dropped out of school back in junior high, I had just the slightest bit of regret thinking I would never be in a school uniform again, studying for exams, applying for college. And it's almost like I've been given another chance."

"So go for it. So you can live life without regrets," said Leiyun.

"Actually, it's a huge hassle. You never had to study for college entrance exams or anything. Why should I?" demanded Kara with a scowl.

"I didn't get a chance to now, did I?" he replied with a rueful smile.

And Kara stared at the stack of comic books disguised in medical text covers on the desk. That's right. Leiyun missed out on a good portion of his latter teen years and all the thrill and heartache of adolescence. She kind of understood why he wanted to be in this environment, even merely as an observer.

"Well, if you do expect me to stay in school, I'm going to be really busy now," Kara stated, arms crossed.

"You're freed from all your missions till exam period is over," Leiyun said.

Chin in the air, Kara said, "I may not look like it, but I graduated elementary school valedictorian."

"And dropped out of junior high, turned delinquent at fourteen and is currently the oldest high schooler in Seijou," listed off Leiyun.

"So what? I had a lot of catching up to do. Four years worth of schoolwork I never learned." Kara grinned halfheartedly. "Who knew this would be the biggest challenge of my life?"

Leiyun smiled. "I thought that was finding me."

"No, that came naturally." Kara looked into Leiyun's eyes. "After all, it seems to be the only thing I have ever gotten right."

"Really? I thought you would be regretting it by now," remarked Leiyun.

"Nah. Who else would appreciate how cute I look in a high school uniform," said Kara, spinning around in her modified Seijou uniform. "Jinyu certainly wouldn't care if I was wearing a miniskirt or a sack."

"I wish Seijou kept their old sailor uniforms though," sighed Leiyun. "Those were really cute."

Walking down the hallway towards art class, Sakura caught up with Syaoran, the one person who should know the answer, and the one person who seemed to be trying to run away whenever she drew near. She cornered him just as he was about to dodge down the stairwell. "Are the rumors true? What is Li Jinyu-san doing at Seijou?"

Her question was self-answered. Even from across the hallway, Sakura could sense Li Jinyu's ominous black presence even before she spotted him. He did not mingle with the others and exuded an unapproachable air that could be considered intimidating or intriguing. But there was no doubt; he was clearly wearing the Seijou uniform with the sky blue blazer and the black trousers.

Turning to Syaoran, who clearly looked as surprised as she did, she demanded, "Why did Jinyu-san transfer to our school? Did you guys all plan to infiltrate Seijou or something?"

"I don't know what's going on," replied Syaoran more curtly than he would have liked. While he understood why Leiyun might have decided to observe the high school, he did not understand the purpose of Jinyu being installed as a student. First of all, Jinyu did not make a convincing high school student, and furthermore, with Leiyun and Kara in school and Erika in their grade, there was no need for a fourth person. Unless… Syaoran frowned. He had forgotten to put himself in Leiyun's shoes. After all, Leiyun was every bit descendent of Li Shulin, mother of the one and only twisted sorcerer Clow Reed.

As a child, Syaoran had only occasionally suspected that behind his cousin's angelically smiling façade was a mind that was mischievous and scheming. He was pretty sure that it was Leiyun who had first put it into his four sisters' heads that it might be a good idea to dress him up like a girl.

"_Poor thing,"_ Leiyun had said, finding Syaoran, age seven, swaddled in a voluminous magenta silk dress, lips rouged and cheeks painted with blush. "_Who did this to you?"_

Of course, Syaoran had expected Leiyun to help him out of the spectacle he had been wrapped in. It was not the first time his sisters had done this to him and would not be the last. But as he grew older, Syaoran had become so expert at unzipping himself out of dresses that his sisters came up with an ingenious ploy to find a Victorian-style apparel with layers of lacy petticoat laced up the back so that it was impossible for Syaoran to escape from without assistance from another person. Which should have been Leiyun. But Leiyun had proceeded by ceremoniously stating, _"Oh dear, we have no time. We're just going to have to practice like that."_

Syaoran recalled staring up at his older cousin, swaddled in lace and flounces, helpless. _"Like this?"_

"_It'll be good for training, having to fight in those restricting, heavy clothes," replied _Leiyun, straight-faced.

With a long sigh, Syaoran realized belatedly that there must have been a reason why his cousin Leiyun got along so well with his four evil sisters and cousin Jingmei. _As is said, birds of a feather flock together._ But then again, Li Leiyun was no Clow Reed who did things purely for entertainment's sake. There always was a reason, or multiple reasons, for his every action.

The person who had been subject to the most number of Li Leiyun's whims was probably none other than Li Jinyu himself. It was under Leiyun's recommendation that Jinyu had trained under the Great Elder. Likewise, it had originally been Leiyun's idea that Jinyu infiltrate the Hong Kong triads. He had followed Leiyun to Japan and found himself enrolled as a high school student, the one role he had never been asked to play before. Li Jinyu stood out like a sore thumb from the crowd of boisterous high school boys with his sleek black hair, the long ends plaited, and his ember-red eyes keenly observing his surroundings, like his head was detached from the body that was clothed in the high school uniform identical to all the other male students. He didn't seem any more enthusiastic to be at school than he was in being in Japan or babysitting Syaoran or trailing after dark forces.

Chang Erika, spotted him from a distance walked up to him boldly. "Jinyu-san, is that really you? What are you doing here?" she asked incredulously.

There were murmurs around her, high school seniors commenting on the nerve a freshman come up to a senior and start a conversation. He stared back at her with cool red-amber eyes showing no sign of recognition. Taking another peek at him in the Seijou sky blue blazer, she guffawed. "You look ridiculous in a high school uniform. I didn't even know you were even near our age. I thought you were in your late twenties. Leiyun would have made a better high school student."

"Late twenties," Jinyu muttered to himself after Erika marched away, flicking back her glossy violet curls. She was a strange girl, a girl who liked to talk a lot. "Late twenties."

Kara patted him on the back jovially. "Don't take it to heart. I thought you were Lei's uncle when I first met you; but Lei also looks remarkably young. Besides, considering your line of business, your face suits you just fine." She put her fingers to the corner of her brows, slanting them up. "Mean and scary."

"Uncle?" Jinyu mumbled. He narrowed his eyes as a group of freshman girls walked past. A strange bespectacled girl ogled him and dashing off giggling. High school girls were such strange creatures. He did not understand them. A brunette girl with green eyes absentmindedly walked down the hallway and jumped upon catching sight of him. He was used to that.

"Li Jinyu-san!" Sakura squeaked as she almost colliding into the Black Dragon.

Li Jinyu's amber-red eyes flitted over her for a brief second before he simply walked on.

"He just completely snubbed me, didn't he?" Sakura asked Meilin, rubbing her eyes to make sure that it really was Li Jinyu in the Seijou uniform.

"Don't take it personally—he doesn't like talking much," replied Meilin, distracted. Following behind Jinyu was Kara Reed. Meilin ran down the corridor to catch up to her. "Rido-san!"

Kara turned around, her pale golden hair framing her face. This was the Li-girl that had been a candidate to become the Protector of the Clan under the original plans. Li Jinyu would be able to crush her in thirty seconds. But the Great Elder favored her, and because Syaoran and Meilin had been trained together, they probably would have made a formidable Chosen One and Protector pair.

It killed her pride to be asking Kara Reed out of all people this question. But she had to know. Li Meilin stared up at the older girl earnestly. "Rido-senpai. Have you heard from Kai by any chance?"

Kara gazed at her with cool lavender eyes.

"Please," Meilin exclaimed. "If you heard anything, tell me!"

"Why should I?" Kara said with an aggravating grin.

And Meilin was stumped.

Playing with the skull ring on her forefinger, Kara said, "He's training. You shouldn't bother him."

So Kai had communicated with Kara. It was like a blow in her stomach. Before Kara turned away, Meilin called out once again, "Rido-senpai!"

"Yes?" Kara's arms were crossed and she stared at Meilin impatiently.

"I was just wondering…" Meilin gulped. "W-what is your relationship with Kai?"

"Is that any of your business?" asked Kara.

At Kara's tart reply, Meilin's mouth dropped.

"Do I care what your relationship with Kai is? No." Kara smiled.

Meilin's mouth dropped. "H-he's going out with me now. Frankly, I don't like seeing him hanging out with you."

"I've known him far longer than you have," stated Kara, flipping back her shiny gold hair. "I can see him and do what ever with him that I please."

At this, Meilin's mouth dropped even further. "B-but…"

"And I don't care to talk to you one on one like this again—I don't like getting mixed up in someone's inconsequential love problems and insecurities." With her flaxen hair sweeping around her dramatically, Kara turned around and walked off, chuckling to herself—she found Meilin amusing mainly because she had often imagined putting pigtails on Jinyu.

Watching Kara walk down, tall and graceful as usual, Meilin stamped her foot down in frustration. "Ugh, that aggravating woman!"

Li Meilin had very few fears. She had grown used to living by herself over the past several months, though at least when Kai was next doors, it never felt quite alone. She was not afraid of ghosts or intruders or thieves, since she was confident in her abilities to fend for herself. But late at night, out of habit, she would lie awake in bed, listening to the door next doors, in the hopes that Kai had returned. She lifted her wrist up, and a silver bracelet intertwined with a gold one glimmered in the moonlight. At times like this, all she wanted was perhaps a stuffed animal from him to hold when going to sleep, or even a single sticker picture with him that she could put on the back of her cellphone or a movie ticket stub to put stick into a scrapbook. But Kai hated taking pictures—perhaps precautionary measures remnant of his days on the other side of law, and when he did buy her a present, it was something outrageously pricey, because Kai seemed to equate more expensive with better. Whenever he did take her out to dinner, he would always take her to one of those fancy restaurants with private rooms that were stifling. If she wanted to watch a movie with him, he would somehow pirate the movies before it was released in theaters and screen it in his own movie room in the house. The designer dress that he had bought her from the Winter Wonderland last year hung unworn since then in her closet, though the single white rose he had give her as a corsage was pressed into a book of Chinese poems. And even now, she was uncertain why she had chosen to leave Hong Kong to be with Kai. _If he loved me, he would be here with me right now. If he loved me, he wouldn't make me wait like this. If he loved me, he would have let me know where he is and what he's doing._ Kara's words still bugged her—it hurt her pride more than anything to realize that Kai would tell Kara Reed things that he would never tell her. Training? For what? Kara always exuded an air of superiority, as if she knew Kai better than anyone else. Was she hiding something else from her? Surely Kai was not planning to join Li Leiyun's side.

It was two in the morning, and Meilin shifted in her bed, a bed that seemed not completely hers because Sakura had spent last summer habiting the room. There were still traces of Sakura around the house, like half a tube of peach-scented hand lotion, a cheerleading baton, a pink umbrella, bunny slippers and red bubble hair ties. It was as if her presence in the house was greater than Syaoran's, though Syaoran had inhabited the house for much longer. Meilin could not bear to enter his room, not even to clean it, and the door remained shut. Times like this, she wondered why she had returned to Japan in the first place. The only one of the Alliance of Stars without magical powers, she had little to offer. Syaoran had alienated himself from her, and Kai wouldn't need her any longer once he returned to his family.

She heard a slight shuffling on the balcony, and she blinked in the dark, drawing her blankets closer to her. There was definitely a shadow by the curtains. At this time, she wouldn't help but recall Miho stating there was a pervert going around, targeting schoolgirls. Meilin reached over to the nightstand and took hold of the lamp, unplugging it and raising it over her head.

"Put that thing down, it's me," the intruder said, slipping through the curtains.

Sure enough, even in the dark, Meilin could recognize the contour of the spiked hair and the gleam of the gray-blue eyes. Silver fang earrings flashed from the streetlights outside and a draft of cold air drifted in through the open window. She blinked, still holding the lamp over her head.

"I'm back," said Mizuki Kai, stepping forward and taking the lamp from her hands and setting it on the floor next to her.

Meilin glared up at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured you might be pining for me in my absence," he replied, watching Meilin's amber eyes flash animatedly at him, like it always did when she was furious. Her long black hair was tied into loose pigtails over her shoulders, and she was wearing blue pajamas. He couldn't resist stepping forward and squeezing her into a tight hug.

The chillness of his body seeped through her thin flannel pajamas. She pushed him away abruptly. "In your dreams." The scent of his musky cologne clung to her hair and clothes still. In his absence, she had forgotten how nauseating the scent was. "When did you get back?"

"Yesterday," Kai replied.

He had been back for a whole day before finally deciding to let her know that he was back? Meilin clenched her hands into a ball. At the risk of sounding callous, she stated, "You said you would be gone for two weeks."

"I sent on a soul-searching journey, and it took longer than I expected," he replied.

"Sure, like I would buy that," said Meilin, half relieved that it was the jovial, frivolous Kai that she knew, half incensed that he was so lighthearted when she had been so worried. "You were just afraid to come back, weren't you?"

"I thought of not coming back at all, but then I imagined how angry you would be at me, so here I am."

Arms crossed, Meilin stated, "Like I even care what you do anymore." While she had not been expecting an apology, it infuriated to see Kai as nonchalant as ever. Had he gone to see Kara Reed first?

She also did not trust him in a dark room in the middle of the night. Plugging the lamp back in, Meilin switched it on, lighting the room a dull orange. Kai immediately shielded his eyes with his hand out of reflex. He blinked several times before his pupils adjusted to the light. Even in the lamplight, Meilin noted that Kai looked a bit more haggard than she had last seen him. His hair was a bright bottle-bleach color. "Weren't you going to grow out your hair?"

With a long sigh, Kai reached into his pocket and held up an array of hair dye. "That's why I am here. You have to help me. I don't remember what my original hair color was."

Meilin rolled her eyes. "How would I know what your original color was?"

"I see." With an even longer sigh, Kai stumbled over and plopped down onto her soft bed. "Of course you wouldn't know."

"Why are you sitting there?" demanded Meilin, drawing her blanket closer around her.

"I'm hungry."

"That's not my problem."

"My hair," he continued to mope, holding up a tube of auburn dye and a tube of honey-blonde dye.

"I don't think at this point your parents would care if your hair is blue or green," stated Meilin, arms akimbo.

"You forget my father is an artist and my mother a writer—they both have an eye for detail."

She knew he would end up coming up with one excuse or another to not meet his parents. "When are you going to stop stalling from returning home?"

"I'm scared. What am I going to say?"

"What did you spend a month doing?" Meilin questioned in exasperation. What was he so terrified of? "I thought you were trying to figure things out."

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea returning after all," said Kai, strumming his fingers on the bed. "Suddenly, I feel like the tropical islands. Do you want to come with me to Bali?"

"Just get on your knees and beg for forgiveness. I'm sure they'll accept you," snapped Meilin. She hung her head and heaved a sigh. Life was much more peaceful without Kai around. She lay back down and pretended to fall asleep.

Tucking her into bed and brushing the hair off her forehead, he kissed her ever so lightly on the forehead. "Sorry to keep you waiting, my darling." He turned off the unoffending lamp that had almost been bashed over his head earlier on and then hopped back out the window he had come in through.

Mizuki Kai stepped into the shower. His tense shoulder muscles relaxed as fluid warmth shrouded him. It felt good to have hot water again. Water streamed down from head to toe and swept back his hair. Red dye swirled down the drain like blood washing out.

When he finished, he tied a large towel around his waist and then gazed at his reflection in the steaming mirror. With his forearm, he wiped away the fog on the mirror. His hair, slickened down by wetness, glistened a dark copper-gold. Slapping on some aftershave, he walked out of the bathroom, listening to the water trickle down the drain. Though his bedroom wasn't lighted, he saw a faint shadow sitting on his bed. Instinctively, he reached over to his desk drawer and grabbed two pocket knives. He blinked slowly and then exhaled.

"Don't startle me like that," he said, releasing his grip on his knife as he recognized the silhouette of a young woman with black lace-up leather boots.

"You're skills are getting rusty if someone like me can take you off guard," replied Kara Reed, sitting cross-legged at the edge of his bed.

"What are you doing here this early in the morning?" Kai asked, rubbing a towel over his head.

"Your real hair color is two shades darker," remarked Kara, twisting a heavy antique silver cross necklace that hung from a long chain around her neck.

"Turn around, I'm getting dressed," said Kai, reaching into his closet and taking out freshly ironed beige trousers.

"Go ahead," replied Kara unabashedly. Nonetheless, she fell back onto the bed stared up at the black wallpaper as Kai proceeded to drop his towel. Perro-chan landed on her forehead and began pecking at her. "Your parrot doesn't like me."

"Perro-chan takes a while to get used to strangers," replied Kai, pulling on a crisp white button down shirt over the linen trousers. He walked over to the bed and held out a hand. The parrot flew up and landed on his forefinger, preening his feathers than squawking at Kara.

"I see, I'm a stranger," said Kara, sitting up from the bed and finally turning around to face Kai. "Where did you find Garuda-sama?"

"In my travels," replied Kai with a mysterious smile.

Kara reached out her fingers. Perro-chan flew over and inquisitively poked his beak at Kara's fingers. "Perro-chan is a funny name."

"Really? I find it rather endearing."

"You have yet to accept Card Mistress Sakura's invitation to the Alliance of Twelve," remarked Kara, holding up the white card with the golden embossing of a twelve-pointed star from Kai's nightstand. "I wonder what is making you hesitate."

"If you think it's an indication I am inclined to your master, then you are mistaken," Kai responded.

"To each his own." Kara sat back on Kai's black satin sheets. "But no one serves as master over me."

"Of course not."

She watched Kai button up his white cotton shirt, admiring how broad his shoulders had become. There was a whitish scar shaped like a star above his left chest, and below it, the silver locket that she had never seen him without. She reached over and buttoned his sleeves. "It's funny, you look exactly like when I first saw you. Just a bit taller."

"Really? I thought I got a lot more handsome and charming," replied Kai, sweeping his bangs out of his eyes, and flashed her a rakish grin through the glass of the full-length mirror.

"Nah, my first love was a boy, much more angelic, pure-hearted and humble than you are," replied Kara.

"Ah, you too like 'Mikai' better." He sounded a bit morose.

"When I look at you now, I get the irrepressible guilt that I corrupted a good boy."

"Yes, you did," said Kai with grim nod. "I used to be such an innocent kid before I met you."

"Excuse me, but you I think _you_ were the one who corrupted me!" Kara retorted. "Even then you weren't as much of a prince as you pretended to be."

Kai smiled, bemused. "And beneath the lamb's skin was a wolf."

Kara tossed back her golden hair. "That was my first kiss. I was robbed."

"And then you left Eitoukou. You always said you would. And you did."

"I did, didn't I?" A shadow drew over her pretty face.

"Have you contacted your mother since?"

"I let her know when Leon died. I thought she might want to know," said Kara shortly.

"How about _him,_" Kai asked shortly. They both knew who that him referred to, Kara's abusive stepfather.

"She's still with him—she has no other place to go," Kara said. "And in some twisted way, I think she loves him. Must be some acute form of Stockholm syndrome."

Through the mirror, Kai watched Kara' s pale eyes turn a dark violet. Stockholm syndrome, when the prisoner starts feeling attracted to the captor.

"You know, many times, I thought of killing him."

And Kai turned around to face her.

"Many times, I thought of asking Jinyu or someone to go and kill that man. Many times, I thought of taking a gun and doing if myself in the still of the night, when nobody is awake," said Kara. "But I didn't. I don't want to look back. He is the same as dead to me. And for some strange reason, I think Leon wouldn't have approved. Because that man was the closest thing I had to a father for most of my life. Yet, sometimes, ever since I have returned to this town, I think, what if I bump into him. What if I run into him on the streets? And I think, then, what would I do?"

"What would you do?"

"Nothing." Kara said, as if coming to a sudden realization herself. "Nothing at all. I would just keep walking on, like a stranger."

"What about your mother?" he asked softly. The Japanese woman that a teenage Leon Reed had once fallen in love with.

"Because she is a stupid woman, I think she will stay until he one day really kills her. Like mother, like daughter, I guess." Kara let out a short laughter. "But I vowed that I would never become dependent on a man. And I guess the only way to accomplish that is to never fall in love. But once in a while, I still wonder."

She drifted off and Kai watched her as a faraway look came over her light lavender eyes, as if she was looking towards a place he could not follow her to.

"Is that why you ran off from me?" asked Kai quietly, sitting down on the bed next to her.

Kara turned her gaze back towards Kai and observed him. "Are you asking whether I left you because I fell in love with you? Or whether I left because I didn't want to become dependent on you nor Leon." The light caught the amethysts embedded in the silver cross earrings that dangled from her pointed ears. He had once commented that she had fairy ears. Lord Landon Reed's mother, Lady Eleanor Cleau Reed, was said to have been descendent of the fairy-folk of Avalon.

She drew near to his face, so close that he could see how long her golden lashes were. The first time he had kissed a girl, it had been by the seaside on a day that was gray and clouded and the waves were turbulent. He had between twelve and she had been fourteen. If he closed his eyes, he could still picture her in her Eitoukou uniform, a navy vest over a gray pleated skirt. Her arms were outstretched, her long golden hair billowing out behind her as the wind blew on her face. She peeled off her stockings and let the waves lap up her ankles. And he could see the bruises on her knees and shin, purple and green like the colors of the sea. He could only imagine the injuries on the parts of her body that were hidden. But she had been smiling and told him, facing the vast blue ocean, "_I can't wait till I'm an adult, and I can leave that house. Someday, I'm really going to run away from that place and the wretched town and see the world."_

He didn't realize how close Kara had drawn to him as she reached over and brushed a silky lock of hair out of his eyes. Her voice was low and teasing. "Shampoo model boy is back. I used to think your hair was your best feature."

"Really? I thought it was my body," said Kai.

Kara let out a soft chuckle. "You were a puny thing back then."

"Oh, really?" Kai asked, pretending to be offended.

"But I think I liked that puny boy most," Kara stated, leaning over again. Over Kai's shoulder, she saw the door move slightly, and before he knew what she was doing, she drew her head closer and kissed him on the lips.

If Kara hadn't distracted him, Kai would have heard Meilin walk in the front door and her footsteps. The master bedroom door was slightly ajar, and Meilin stood there, paralyzed, hearing a woman's voice in Kai's room. With trepidation, she nudged the door open. Her worst fear was confirmed.

Kai quickly swung around, seeing Meilin by the doorway. "Meilin! What are you—"

Meilin blinked, her lips white. "I prepared breakfast for you—you need your energy to see your parents today. Come out when you're ready." Quickly, she shut the door and headed towards the kitchen.

"You did that on purpose," said Kai, pushing Kara off the bed. "You know how hard it's going to explain things to Meilin?"

Kara stuck out her tongue. "Serves you right, you unfaithful Casanova."

"Excuse me, _you're_ the one who dumped me. Not once, but twice."

"I had things to do."

"I had many things to do as well." Kai looked slightly melancholy as he remarked, "But at one time, I thought for you I could give it all up."

With catlike lavender eyes, Kara stared at Kai. "But you didn't."

"No, I didn't. So I am as much to blame as you. Now, I've got to sort out this mess you created," Kai said, standing up. How was he going to explain to Meilin—she would surely misunderstand; actually, she had every right to misunderstand. He groaned—Kara was the devil.

"If you kiss me for real, I'll go back," said Kara, blinking up at Kai with her long pale lashes.

Kai reached over and tilted up her chin. And he looked her straight in the eye. "Karin-senpai, don't tease. I'm not as gullible as I used to be."

Clutching her chest, Kara drawled, "You just made my heart skip a beat, Mikai ouji-sama. Maybe you've grown up a bit after all. If I knew how handsome you'd grow up to me, maybe I'd have reconsidering leaving you."

"Well, it's too late for regrets now," said Kai with a crooked smile.

"I never regret," replied Kara as she reached up and stroked Kai's hair. He flinched at her touch. Her fingers slipped to his ears. "You forgot to take these out," remarked Kara. She took out the earring post in each lobe. Then, she pressed the periwinkle studs into Kai's hands. Her fingers were cold and her long nails, painted an amethyst-black, scraped his palms.

"How did you know these were my birthstone back then?" asked Kai, staring at the sparkling blue-grey gem, that he had worn since he had his ears pierced.

"I didn't. I just thought that aquamarine matched the color of your eyes," she responded, with a smug look indicating she was lying. "Do you know your eyes are more blue than gray when you're in a good mood?" Today, Kai's eyes were a stormy gray. Knowing when she was no longer welcome, Kara, who had not bothered taking off her shoes indoors, hopped over to the windowsill.

"We're on the seventh floor," Kai called out.

Kara looked over her shoulder with a reckless grin. "I'm the daughter of the greatest thief in the world. You'll always only be second best, Tanaka Mikai." And she jumped out, calling out, "Good luck with your family!"

Meilin poured a glass of orange juice with shaking hands, not noticing when the juice overfilled and spilt out over the side. She saw what she saw, and there was no unseeing it. The blond girl had definitely been Kara Reed. _How could I have been so dumb, so blind to the truth? Of course he loves her. Why shouldn't he? She was his first love. And by the looks of it, she's still interested in him as well._ She blinked away angry tears with a Kleenex as she heard Kai come out of the room.

"Meilin—there was a misunderstanding. I didn't invite Kara, she just showed up and—"

"You said that either I trust you or I don't," said Meilin shortly. "I don't care to hear excuses."

"But listen. There really is nothing—"

"Eat," said Meilin, setting down a plate with scrambled eggs, fried sausages and buttered toast.

"For me?" asked Kai, looking slightly perplexed because Meilin was ten times calmer than he had expected her to be. That meant she trusted him, right? Or was she simply mad beyond words to speak? "Kara really was just stopping by to give me a hard time—that's just how she is."

"Well, it seems like at least she's gotten the color of your hair right," said Meilin shortly. "Just focus on what you're going to say when you see your parents. And with you, less is more."

Kai nodded, eating silently then gulping down his orange juice and standing up. "Thanks for the meal!"

Meilin watched Kai out of the corner of her eyes as she placed the plate in the sink. He fussed with his hair in front of the big mirror in the hallway. And Kai's bilingual parrot fluttered around, squawking, "Ouji-sama! Ouji-sama!"

"Do I look respectable?" asked Kai, in a navy blue vest over a white collared shirt and beige pants, turning to Meilin, his red-gold hair parted in the center.

"Did you raid Syaoran's closet again?" responded Meilin dryly.

"Is it that obvious?" Kai inspected his crisply ironed shirt and picked lint off his cashmere knit vest. He smoothed his hair down and then looked into the mirror.

"For heaven's sake, stop fidgeting," said Meilin. "You're not going to some job interview."

"I think I'll calm down if you give me a kiss on the cheek," stated Kai, eying Meilin. Was she really okay after seeing Kara? This composed, nonchalant Meilin was making him nervous.

"Well, are you ready?" Meilin asked.

Taking a deep breath, Kai nodded.

It was surreal driving up the driveway to his old house. Many winters ago, Tanaka Mikai had walked up this same pathway, weary and worn, to discover that the house he had lived in for twelve years had burned down the ground. The only things salvaged were some of his father's painting that had been stored in the basement and the rose bushes. He parked the car by the street, at the bottom of the little hill. His knuckles clutching the steering wheel were white.

"Why did you follow along?" Kai asked, turning to Meilin in the passenger seat, who surprisingly looked just as anxious as he did.

"Because I was afraid that you would run off if I didn't take you to the front steps."

"You know me too well," he replied.

And she did not doubt his words. She straightened his collar and gave him a slight push. "Now hurry and go."

Kai nodded.

Meilin watched Kai walk up the pathway to the three-story house painted in white on top of the little hill. In the springtime, the trees would be lush with peach blossoms and the tangle of bushes would bloom fragrant roses of every color. Legend was that the roses were from Lady Eleanor Reed's rose gardens back in England. After marrying Landon Reed, Li Shulin had tended to the rose gardens, which then passed on to Clow Reed, who had transported all the way to Japan a bush from Lady Eleanor's garden and presented it to his first love, Mizuki Mika and had been tended by the Mizuki family for generations. Mizuki Miara had clipped some roses from her old home garden and planted them in the newlywed house when she married Tanaka Keisuke, and they had been the greatest pride and joy of her garden.

"_We'll see if the roses will bloom again after such neglect_," Kai had remarked. "_The gardener said he did all he could do to save them, and the rest is left to providence_."

"_As if you believe in providence_," Meilin had replied. But watching Kai standing in front of the doorway of the white Victorian house that he had rebuilt from scratch, returning to the family he had thought he would never see again, alive after the brink of death, Meilin thought perhaps even Mizuki Kai had seen the grace of providence.

Mizuki Kai recalled the first time he had left home, after signing the deeds to the Mirror of Truth to Kinomoto Fujishika. Back then, he knew there would be no turning back. Yet, here he was, some six years later, finally returning back home. He closed his eyes. The fresh smell of dirt laced with the scent of burnt lemon meringue and the muted chatter in the dining room. How nostalgic. It seemed just like yesterday little Miho would come running out of the front door upon hearing his footsteps, her braids flying out behind her, and throw her arms around his waist. His father would sit cross-legged in the parlor, sketching still life with a stub of charcoal, while his mother would be curled up in her favorite rocking chair, her nose buried in the newspaper.

Slowly, he put his finger on the doorbell, but was unable to press. How could he return back home after all this time? He spun around. He saw Meilin glare at him from his car. Slowly, he turned around to face the door again.

"Is there someone at the door?" called out a voice from inside. Before he could step away, the door squeaked open.

It was the first time Kai had seen his mother up close in six years, standing, with that sweet, gentle smile. She wore a loose cream-colored cotton blouse tucked into a long, billowy tan skirt and thrown over her shoulders was her favorite yellow cardigan. Her curly auburn hair, as thick and radiant as ever, was braided loosely down her back, and her gray eyes stared at him, unblinking. And he whispered for the first time in so many years, "Okaa-san."

"Are my eyes playing a trick on me again? It's not another illusion, is it?" asked Miara, rubbing her eyes. "Is it really my Mikai?"

"I am home, okaa-san," Kai said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Mikai! My Mikai is back," said Miara, flinging her arms around her son, now a head taller than her.

Though he had so many speeches planned out, so many explanations rehearsed in his head, all he could say was, "Okaa-san," voice muffled in his mother's bosom.

"My boy, my dear boy. Where have you been all this time?" said Miara, tears streaming down her face, onto her son's head. "I knew you would come back to me. I knew it."

"What is it, Miara?" called out Tanaka Keisuke, emerging from the kitchen.

"Keisuke-san, Miho-chan!" Miara called out. "Mikai is back. Our dear Mikai has finally come home."

Slowly, Keisuke walked up to the front door, followed by Miho.

"Onii-chan!" exclaimed Miho, eyes bulging from her sockets, as if she knew not whether to be surprised, delighted or furious.

"What are you standing there for?" Miara said, arms wrapped around Keisuke and dragging him forward. "Can't you see? Our son Mikai is back."

"Who?" Tanaka Keisuke stood at the door and stared hard at Mizuki Kai. The peculiar thief with the sad, sad eyes.

"Otou-san. Okaa-san." Kai knelt down on his knees and then bowed before his mother and father. "Please forgive me."

Tanaka Keisuke watched his kneeling son for a long time. "Stand up, Mikai."

Slowly, Kai stood up, still staring at the ground.

His father proceeded to smack Kai on the head. "Where have you been all this time, son?"

Unable to reply, Kai swallowed hard, head still lowered.

Then, Keisuke stepped forward and hugged Kai tightly. "Mikai, my brave, brave son. Thank you for looking after the family in my stead all this time."

Kai swallowed hard, head against his father's firm chest, feeling safe and secure as if he were a young boy again. "I'm sorry otou-san, I'm sorry for not being able to do better. I tried my best, I really did."

"You did well," said Keisuke, patting his son on the back, silent tears flowing down from beneath his glasses. "More than I could ever have dreamed of. I'm sorry, Mikai. Because of my shortcomings, I put a huge burden on your shoulders at such a young age."

And now, Kai felt a tightness clench his throat.

"What took you so long, Mikai?" asked Miara, wiping the tears off the corner of her eyes. "Do you know how worried I was?"

"You were… worried?" Kai looked up at his mother then father, and then at Miho who was sulking in a corner, swallowing her blubbering tears bravely.

Miara embraced her son again, as if afraid to let him go. "We've been waiting for you, Mikai, all this time."

"You were waiting?" Kai stared down at his mother, much smaller and frailer than he recalled her to be.

"Come out of that corner, Miho," said Keisuke.

Miho, hands crossed behind her back, sauntered out and then peered up at her brother.

"Miho-chan! Your brother came back. Don't you have anything to say?" Miara turned to Mikai as if she could not get enough of how her little boy had grown up to become such a handsome young man, a split vision of his father when he was younger.

"Miho." Kai reached out and dropped his hand again. "I know it's going to take a while to… And I know it's not enough to say I am sorry. But someday, can you forgive me?"

"Stupid, it's not your apology I want!" cried out Miho. "That never was it. I just wanted… I just wanted…" Miho swallowed a hiccup, trying her best not to shed a tear. Her lower lips trembled. "I wanted…"

Unable to hold back any longer, Kai pulled his little sister close to him, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a bear hug as he often did when she was little. He smoothed his hand over Miho's ruffled hair. "I did wrong. I'm sorry I left you without tell you. I'm sorry for hiding the truth from you for so long. And I'm sorry for lying to you. But, I'm back now."

"Stupid onii-chan," said Miho, burying her nose into her brother's chest. "I don't need any of your fancy speeches."

"I brought back the gold medal for the Asian Archery Grand Prix," said Kai, holding up the gleaming medallion.

"You're such an idiot brother."

And the family of four, all united for the first time in six years, clung to each other crying tears of joy and feeling truly blessed by providence.

"Meilin-chan, you were late for homeroom," whispered Sakura to her friend during break time at school. "Is everything okay?"

"Kai came back. He went to see his family this morning," replied Meilin with a tight smile.

"That's great!" exclaimed Sakura, clapping her hands together. "Miho-chan must be thrilled."

Nodding her head, Meilin replied, "I was afraid Kai might chicken out, but I'm proud of him for doing it."

A warm smile drew Sakura's lips as she thought of the Tanaka family being finally reunited again. Somehow, somehow her mother and Li Ryuuren-san's efforts a quarter century ago seemed to have paid off. Mizuki Miara was the only one of her mother's generation who had survived the Plague. Syaoran had grown up fatherless, and likewise, Eron and Erika had been orphaned as babies. _And my mother passed away before I could recall her face from my own memory—I don't know what is worse though, not knowing her in the first place, or knowing what a wonderful person she is and losing her like onii-chan and otou-san did._ But the fact that Miho and Kai had reunited with their parents seemed to be a consolation for the sacrifice of those who had passed along. _It is what my mother would have wanted to protect,_ thought Sakura. _She would have wished for one less family to have been torn apart by the dark forces._ Then, she noticed that Meilin's eyes were red-rimmed. "What's wrong, Meilin-chan? Everything's all right with Kai-kun and his family?"

"Yes." Meilin's bottom lips trembled. "Everything's perfect. He's gotten what he has dreamed about for all these years."

"Then why do you look so sad?" asked Sakura, reaching out and holding her friend's hands.

And Meilin was not able to hold back any longer. "Kai and I are over," she blurted out, tears filling her eyes as she buried her face into her arms.

Chang Erika detested getting sweaty or out of breath, and she ditched gym class as often as she could come up with an excuse. Today, she had faked a cramp and made her way towards the infirmary to take a nap before realizing that hiding out in the infirmary meant keeping Li Leiyun the school doctor company. She was not particularly fond of Leiyun nor Kara. Leiyun at first had been charming and courteous and just as handsome as his younger cousin. Of course, such a perfect person would not exist. He was unlike other Lis, who were overall a direct, blunt bunch. Instead, he had a way with words, of convincing people of doing what he wanted to be done without them even realizing that they were being manipulated. Truthfully, Erika was far more terrified of Leiyun than Li Jinyu, who by appearance seemed to be the more formidable of the two.

"You have a patient outside," said Erika as she slid open the infirmary door to find Leiyun lounging back on his rotating chair, very intently studying a book.

"I know, I know," said Leiyun, not looking up from his manga tankoubon glued into a medical textbook cover.

Rolling her eyes, Erika said, "He has a concussion."

Eyes glued to the pages of his book, Leiyun replied, "He can wait a bit—we're going to find out the true identity of Hohenheim."

"Leiyun-san, you can read your manga later!" Erika poked her head outside and told the student, "Dr. Li said to enter."

The boy entered timidly. "Li-sensei, I injured my head on the goalpost and the coach said to get some treatment."

With a long sigh, Leiyun picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" demanded Erika. "Didn't you hear the boy?"

Leiyun put a finger to his lips. "Hey, Jingmei. Yeah, I know you're busy. It's all right, your patient can wait. So, there's a kid in the infirmary who's bleeding from the head. I think he hit his head on the goalpost during gym. Yeah. Yeah… Got it."

Erika's jaw dropped in horror. "You're calling Jingmei-sensei?"

With a sigh, Leiyun fumbled around the drawers with one hand, nose still buried in his manga. "Let's see bandage… And compression… where is the gauze…"

"Leiyun-san, the boy is going to bleed to death!" exclaimed Erika in exasperation.

"But I don't like getting my hands dirty," said Leiyun, wrinkling his nose in disdain at the smell of dirt and blood.

"And you call yourself a school doctor?" Erika snapped open the first-aid kit and took out a swab of gauze. "Sit." She told the boy and gently dabbed the blood off his forehead. With a tong, she seized a clean swab of cotton and told the boy, "This is going to sting a bit. I'm going to disinfect the cut." Finally, she taped a square piece of gauze on his head. "There, you're set. Remember to disinfect with rubbing alcohol later on when you take off the bandage."

The boy blushed hard and then muttered, "Thank you Chang-san." Then, he ran off to class.

Leiyun watched, impressed. "You're actually pretty good at this," he remarked. "I don't think I need to call Jingmei anymore when I got you."

"This is basic stuff—anybody knows how to do this much first-aid. Plus, don't act like you know me at school, Leiyun-san," stated Erika with a scowl. "It's sketchy."

"You should call me Li-sensei at school." Leiyun sat back down in his chair.

"I will, if you act your age," Erika snapped.

"You're so bossy—no wonder your twin left you."

"He didn't leave me."

"He chose the Cherry Blossom over you, did he not, by entering the Alliance of the Stars," said Leiyun with a pleasant smile. "Anyhow, preparations are being made for D-Day." He handed Erika a large box from her favorite boutique with a navy blue card attached on top. "I expect you to be present wearing this."

Chewing on the tough, charred steak, Tanaka Miho looked up from the dining table, a huge dark oak imported from Italy, covered in a gaudy floral-print linen tablecloth that she had always hated since she was a child. It was the first time since the day before her father left for the business trip to Hong Kong some six years that that Tanaka family was once more gathered together at one table. Again, she felt a lump in her throat, and it was not because the steak that her mother had cooked was so dry. It was like these past six years had been some horrible nightmare, and when she had awakened, she was with her family again and everything was back to normal. Her father maybe had one or two strands of gray hair that he didn't have before, and her mother was much frailer and now wore reading glasses when she had sported perfect vision before. And her brother. She watched her brother delicately cut the steak, dousing it in Tabasco sauce when his mother wasn't looking, then politely smile up at their father.

"So you, raised the funds to buy back this plot of land and then built the exact replica of the house here?" stated Keisuke, examining the kitchen done in blue and yellow interior design in awe. "I'm impressed. How did you manage it?"

"You showed me the floor plans of the building once," replied Kai. Tanaka Keisuke built the dream house for his new wife years ago.

"Yes, it was Chang Renji's design," said Tanaka Keisuke, always impressed by his son's photographic memory. "He was a talented chap, that fellow. Too bad his twin was a bit…"

"Lunatic," offered Miara, waving her steak knife around for words. "Psycho. Bonkers."

"Well, that too," said Keisuke with a weak smile. "I meant to say, ill-motivated."

"It's not only the house," Miara said, picking up her tea set. "Where ever did you find a replica of this 19th century vintage Wedgwood tea set? It was a Mizuki family heirloom."

"Oh, I traveled around a lot," replied Kai.

"I see," Miara sipped the aromatic Earl Grey milk tea and then took a bite of the vanilla-lemon wafers that Eriol had sent over. "And this hideous tablecloth. Where in the world did you even find this? The print is absolutely atrocious."

"Hey, it was our wedding present from my cousin," stated Keisuke, offended.

"Ugh, the Tanakas have such a horrible sense of colors," remarked Miara.

As an artist, Keisuke's brows twitched in annoyance.

Turning to her son, Miara stated, "Where ever did you get the funds to buy back this house?"

Kai, Miho and Keisuke exchanged sideways glances. Kai cleared his throat. "Well, you know. Borrowing and lending and investing and such…"

Miho muttered under her breath, "I wonder if borrowing and lending is the new terminology for thievery."

"Well, who thought our son would be so resourceful?" remarked Keisuke, staring around the dining hall. "That painting of the sunflowers—it's one of my first pieces. It was a part of my graduation portfolio. There shouldn't be a replica."

"Onii-chan painted it from his memory," stated Miho.

Keisuke stared at his son, impressed. "You're very talented with the brush. Maybe you should join my trade."

"No, I heard Mikai-kun has taken up journalism," stated Miara.

"Only briefly back in junior high," said Kai.

"He will be a fantastic journalist with his keen observation skills and way with words," continued Miara. "Won't you, Mikai?"

Kai smiled weakly.

"Wait, there's dessert! Go sit in the parlor and I'll bring it out," exclaimed Miara, running over to kitchen and bringing out a plate.

Keisuke groaned. "Another one of Miara's kitchen concoctions?"

"Eriol-kun has been teaching me how to cook," said Miara, slicing the cake and heaping a generous portion on Kai's plate first. "Well, how is it?"

Kai bit into the lemon pound cake. It was brittle and sour, as usual. His throat was choked. "It's delicious, okaa-san."

"This is not Eriol's recipe," mumbled Miho, chewing and chewing on the hard cake.

On the surface, the Tanaka family was a picture-perfect family with a father, a mother, a son and daughter, who lived in a beautiful white house atop a hill. The father was an absentminded artist with a penchant for gambling and losing pencils, the mother was a writer who couldn't cook or clean or do laundry and slept in all morning long and wrote into the wee hours of morning, and their beloved son was a retired thief who didn't know the difference between slight exaggeration and flat-out lying. The cute and bright youngest daughter, age fifteen and an aspiring journalist, was the only sane and ordinary one of the family. Miho looked up and gazed at her mother, now curled up in her favorite rocking chair, nose buried in the newspaper. After dinner, she had thrown all the used dishes into the sink, where it probably would stay until they ran out of clean dishes. Her father lounged on the couch, crumbs scattered over his soot-stained shirt, sketching his wife with a stub of charcoal. Meanwhile, her prodigal brother sat on the floor, typing away at his laptop, looking very studious indeed. But she knew he was actually playing a new videogame while online gambling. She hugged a cushion to her chest with a broad smile. So what if her family was abnormal and dysfunctional at times? They were a family, and together at last.

The next day, during homeroom, Mizuki Kaho let out a low sigh. "We have a new member in our class."

"We're running out of seats," grumbled Akagi Aki. The novelty of Li Syaoran transferring into class 1-2 had not even worn off yet, and he despised how it was always the new transfer students who stole the thunder.

"Mizuki-kun, please step in," said Kaho, heaving another sigh. Really, this was absolutely the most troublesome class in her whole history of teaching. The whole point of having a mysterious transfer student was because it was rare and made it a special occasion; when there seemed to be a transfer student every other month, it became a pain to form seating charts.

Mizuki Kai stepped in, a far cry from the first day he had transferred into Seijou Junior High, with his spiked hair and sunglasses. Today, his auburn-gold hair was combed down, and even his necktie was in place, albeit tied loosely. Two of his collar buttons were open, nonetheless, and he was slouching, hands in pockets, as if he was not particularly keen on parading as 'Tanaka Mikai' anymore, like he had been as a second-year student the last semester.

"Which name do you prefer to go by?" asked Kaho.

"Either," replied Kai with a careless shrug.

"Kai-kun!" exclaimed Chiharu, clasping her hands together in delight. "What in the world are you doing here? Aren't you a second year?"

"Due to certain circumstances, Mizuki Kai-kun has been transferred to class 1-2," replied Mizuki Kaho. With a tight grimace, she remarked, "And I can guarantee we are not going to get any more transfer students this year."

"There is no such thing as certainty," murmured Eriol.

"But there is such a thing as limited seats in the classroom," replied Kaho. "Help yourself to any seat, Mizuki-kun."

Of course, Kai took the only empty seat, the one next to Li Meilin, making a big deal out of shoving his desk as close to Meilin's as possible.

"Didn't you get straight A's on your report card last semester?" hissed Meilin.

"Yeah."

"Then how in the world did you flunk a grade?"

"Oh. Attendance. I was warned by the principal that if I missed any more classes I was going to get expelled," replied Kai.

"And?"

"I coerced him into flunking me instead."

"How?"

"Hypnosis," replied Kai with a goofy grin.

"You flunked on purpose, didn't you?" demanded Meilin, horrified.

Kai winked. "Can't let class 1-2 have all the fun without me! The second years are such a boring, serious bunch. Besides, I won't get a chance to see my darling Mei-chan now that I'm no longer your next-door neighbor."

"I'm assuming things yesterday went well," remarked Meilin.

"Yeah. You should have stuck around. I was going to drive you back," said Kai.

Meilin had taken the bus back once she was satisfied that Kai was not going to run off again. "I figured you'd want to spend as much time as possible with your parents and Miho-chan. Besides, I knew it was going to turn out okay even after all that fuss you made."

"I called you five times last night. Why didn't you pick up?" Kai questioned, leaning over to peer at Meilin's face.

"You did? I must have been busy. Sorry." Meilin looked down and pretended to review her homework problems.

It seemed like Meilin was angry at him. "You _are _hung up about Kara being over the other day."

Meilin shot him a reproaching look.

"You didn't say anything yesterday—I thought you said you're okay with it, that you understand. Didn't I explain the situation already? Why are you bringing it up _now_, if you were that mad?"

"I didn't say it was okay; I said we'll talk about it later after you deal with your family first," replied Meilin crisply. "And no, it's not okay, and no I do not forgive you. In fact, don't talk to me at all."

For a second, Kai looked so crestfallen, that Meilin wanted to give him a big hug and tell him how proud she was that he finally reunited with his family. Then, she recalled the look that vixen Kara Reed had given her over Kai's shoulders. What exactly was her relationship with him? Ex? First love? Accomplice? Lover?

Seeing that Meilin was not going to respond to him at all no matter how much he tried to catch her attention, Kai sighed. Looking around the classroom, he asked, "So, what is this bet between Chang Eron and my darling Li Syaoran? Where do I get to wager? I'm completely putting my money on Eron-kun."

"Join the line," said Naoko, whipping out her accounting book. "Twenty-one, now twenty-two for Chang Eron-kun. Three for Li Syaoran."

"I'm starting to regret placing my bet on Syaoran-kun," remarked Chiharu worriedly. "I did it out of loyalty more than anything."

"You can switch," said Naoko. "So that makes it twenty-three for Chang-kun."

"What bet?" asked Sakura quizzically.

Chiharu looked surprised. "You didn't hear about it? Why, it's basically about whether you would end up choosing Eron-kun or Syao—"

Alarmed, Rika clamped a hand over her friend's mouth. "It's nothing, Sakura-chan. I think Chiharu-chan's been hearing too much nonsense from Yamazaki-kun."

Setting the dinner table, Sakura quietly maneuvered around the kitchen so that she wouldn't collide with Syaoran. It had been painfully awkward since the incident with Eron. And somehow, Touya seemed to manage to find himself home for an awful lot of meals these days which was almost a relief since it meant she didn't have to be alone in the house with Syaoran. What was even odder was how complacent Syaoran was with her brother's every whim without so much as a peep. _As strange as it sounds, those two really are up to something, _she observed.

"Onii-chan, why are we making so much food?" asked Sakura, peering over at the skillet sizzling with spicy chicken and vegetables. "I thought otou-san is having dinner out."

"Oh, I invited Chang-kun over for dinner," remarked Touya, checking the rice cooker.

Sakura choked. "You did what?"

"As an apology for the misunderstanding the other night," replied Touya. "Hey you, Brat, prepare another setting—make that two. Yuki's coming over."

"Ugh, why didn't you tell me you invited Eron-kun?" Sakura panicked, looking down at her ratty training pants and baggy t-shirt. She hurried upstairs. "I have to change."

Snorting, Touya remarked, "When did Kaijou ever care about appearance?"

Sakura opened her bedroom door to find a young man with spiky coppery-gold hair, dressed in black from head to toe, sitting cross-legged on the floor, playing on the PlayStation with Kero-chan. "Kai-kun, what are you doing here?"

Kai turned around, face lighting up. "Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed, leaping up and throwing his arms around Sakura.

"I've been meaning to ask, how did things go with your family?" asked Sakura excitedly, momentarily forgetting her headache downstairs.

"It was just as sappy and sentimental as I feared it to be," replied Kai with a groan. "Why Meilin had to put me up for it, I do not know."

In Kai's words, it meant he was extremely happy and feeling very insecure because of that fact, hence his flippant attitude. Sakura beamed up at her thief friend. "I'm so happy for you, Kai-kun. Shing-san—I mean Tanaka-san and your mother must have been so ecstatic to see you."

"But Miho was not," said Kai glumly.

Patting the ex-thief on the back sympathetically, Sakura said, "Give her time." She had to hide a smile at Kai's odd apparel. He had thrown on his favorite leather jacket over a crisp white oxford shirt and his pants were not his black jeans but freshly pressed dress-slacks. His silky coppery-gold was covered by a black cap, as if he was trying to drown out 'Tanaka Mikai.' "Anyhow, what brings you here?"

"Feed me. I'm famished," moaned Kai. "I'd forgotten what a horrible cook my mother was."

Now that she thought of it, he did look rather hollow-cheeked and sallow.

"What about Meilin-chan?" she asked.

"She's mad at me still and refuses to cook me anything," replied Kai with a low sigh. "I don't get girls. First, she's cheering on me to return home and now, she's back to being all aloof. I mean, I get she's mad because I was gone for a month—not even a full month—but at least I returned. And there was that tiny incident with Kara…"

Sakura sighed. Kaitou Magician was a wizard of illusions and charms, but he was probably as clueless as herself when it comes to relationships. "Well, you really ticked her off this time. Either way, it's impossible to think on an empty stomach. Go downstairs. One more setting won't make a difference." Syaoran wasn't going to like it—he was a firm believe there should be enough food for seconds, and with Kai, that would be six when he had cooked for four.

Recalling why she had come upstairs in the first place, she quickly changed into a blouse and skirt and pulled her hair back with a yellow headband. For some reason, she couldn't recall if Eron got along with Kai. Well, it didn't matter. She slipped on her emerald ring again and then peeked out her window. Had Kai climbed up the window? Then, she quickly ran downstairs.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Syaoran as Mizuki Kai emerged in the kitchen with a black baseball cap on. He had last seen the innocuous thief shortly before Christmas and had not heard of his whereabouts for almost a month.

"What the heck are _you_ doing here?" retorted Kai, eying Syaoran in a teddy bear apron. A lot seemed to have happened in his absence. The doorbell rang.

"Welcome, Chang-kun," Touya said, quite graciously accepting the apple pie that Eron had brought.

"Sorry I'm late!" exclaimed Tsukishiro Yukito bursting in through the doorway.

"No, you're just in time," said Touya, looking up with an evil smile.

Eying Kai, Eron remarked, "I didn't realize this would be such a big gathering."

"And just my luck, I seem to have walked into a potential trigger for World War 3," mumbled Kai under his breath as he saw the ferocious glares Syaoran and Eron exchanged.

The six squished in the Kinomoto dining table, Touya sitting at the head of the table and Yukito on the opposite end. Sakura and Eron sat on one side, and Kai and Syaoran on the other.

"How did this end up happening?" Sakura muttered to herself, not looking up from her plate. If she in either direction, she would be facing a radiantly-smiling Eron or a scowling Syaoran.

"Delicious!" exclaimed Kai. "To think I would have Syao-kun's home-cooked food at the Kinomoto residence. I missed this delectable taste."

"You're close with this guy, Mizuki-kun?" asked Touya, pointing to Syaoran.

"Yeah, Syao-kun and I go way back," said Kai. He winked at Syaoran. "We have a very special relationship.

"I see. Interesting." Touya smirked.

Syaoran coughed. "More helping of chicken?" he asked, standing up and making a round, ladling his kung-pao chicken on everyone's plates. He piled an extra serving onto Sakura's plate.

"Sakura doesn't like celeries," Eron said. "Don't you know that?"

"Well, she likes them when they're cooked," replied Syaoran. "I guess you didn't know that."

"Ouch, ten points to Syaoran," Kai muttered under his breath.

"Sakura-chan, here, take some more steamed buns," Yukito said, passing Sakura a basket of steaming white buns.

"Thank you, Yukito-san!" Sakura exclaimed happily. Steady, dependable, wonderful Yukito-san. Her one source of solace at the table. Syaoran and Eron glowered.

With a sudden snicker, Kai leaned over on the dining table, chin on palm, and remarked, "What an awkward situation. The first love, the ex and the current boyfriend all sitting in one table."

Both Syaoran and Eron choked on their wonton soup. Only Yukito continued to munch on his food as if nothing was wrong.

Kai blinked innocently. "What, did I say something wrong? The past, the present and the could-have-been."

Syaoran gagged on the "could-have-been" and proceeded to down a glass of ice water.

Whoever thought inviting Kai would be a good idea. Sakura wanted to sink into her chair and disappear, but instead dumped more chicken on Kai's plate. "Just eat." This was going to be a long night.

After dinner, Tomoyo skipped happily out of her van, clutching a new dress to her chest. She rang on the Kinomoto doorbell. There was no answer. She rang again.

A frazzled Sakura answered the door. "Tomoyo-chan! Sorry for the wait. What are you doing here?"

"Sakura-chan promised to try on this new dress that I made!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Right, I did. Come on in," said Sakura, wiping the sweat off her brows and guiding her friend in.

Stepping in the house, Tomoyo gaped, blinded by the dazzling sight of five beautiful long-legged men lounging in the living room. She blushed happily. "It's just like a scene out of my fantasy, Sakura-chan and her _bishounen_ harem."

"You came at the perfect timing," said Sakura with tears of relief.

"My Sakura-chan is like a delicate rose in the midst of all these... guys," Tomoyo said, eyes sparkling at the thought of Princess Sakura and her Five White Knights. Then she noted that Touya was cackling evilly to himself while Syaoran was fuming at Eron who had a sinister smile reminiscent from his Dark One days, and Mizuki Kai had a maniac gleam in his eyes, just like Kaitou Magician always did when he was up to no good. Perhaps they were better suited as Black Knights. Only Yukito-san smiled innocently, emanating a flowery aura, an indication he had a satisfying supper, as he sucked on an English toffee from a tin of sweets that Eron had brought over.

"Kaijou, is the tea coming?" Touya belted out.

"Yes onii-chan!" Sakura called out, rushing to the kitchen. "Tomoyo-chan, you can go sit in the living room. You're just in time for dessert."

"Do you need a hand?" asked Yukito, popping his head in the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine, Yukito-san!" replied Sakura, more chipper.

Kai sat up and gave Tomoyo his chair, and he proceeded to sit on the floor next to her, with a bemused smile. Tomoyo looked up and saw Eron and Syaoran sitting stiffly, wedged on opposite ends of the couch with Yukito sitting between them. Demon-king Touya sat back in the sofa, legs leisurely crossed.

"What is this unforeseen scenario?" whispered Tomoyo to Kai.

"It's epic, isn't it?" replied Kai, not very quietly. "It's like a marriage interview for Saku-chan." Sakura kicked Kai in the shin as she brought the tea pot and poured out seven mismatched teacups.

Sipping on the fragrant Earl Grey, Touya turned to Eron. "So, Chang-kun. I heard from your homeroom teacher that you recently handed in your career options form. What are your future plans?"

Eron sat up straighter, sweaty palms on his knees. "Well, actually, I have always been interested in academia and the research route."

Touya nodded solemnly. "I see. In what subject?"

"Psychiatry," replied Eron.

Sakura looked up from slicing up the apple pie into equal pieces. She had not known that Eron had interest in psychiatry—he had always shown more interest in history and sociology at school.

"And you would prefer to become a researcher or perhaps a professor than a practitioner?" Touya asked.

"I would like to research, but of course, I think once I receive a doctorate, then I would see what job opportunities come along my way," replied Eron.

Touya nodded his head again. "It seems you are very pragmatic. Is there a particular reason for your interest in psychiatry?"

"I grew up in an orphanage. From an early age, I have been exposed to personalities of all sorts and children who suffered from various disorders stemming from trauma in the past. My twin sister was one of those children. She had a weak body, and was withdrawn from everyone else and had difficulty bonding with anyone besides me. From an early age, she had visions and dreams—but the directors always brushed her stories off as just a child's overactive imagination and desire for attention. There was a sense of indignity that we were grouped as being difficult without a chance for therapy or healing. Doctors heal the body. But psychiatrists heal the mind. I wish I knew then her visions had been because of our powers." Eron's hazel eyes were honest. "At that age, I did not know that. I did some research, however, to find means to help her, and I was lucky enough to chance upon a book by Carl Jung that had been donated to the orphanage. I think that was when I became fascinated by analytical psychology and his research on the effects of therapy on patients."

"How old were you then?"

"Seven," replied Eron.

"I heard you are an excellent student," Touya remarked. "I'm sure you will do well in academia or as a practitioner. As someone who went through the M.D. process, if you have any questions regarding the field, feel free to ask me. I actually have a lot of personal interest in psychiatry and have clinical experience in that field."

"Thank you very much," Eron replied, bowing his head. "I will keep that in mind."

Sakura continued to slice up the pie and handed out the plates. She heard a note of respect in her brother's voice; he had clearly been impressed by Eron's intelligence and poise, and she let out a sigh of relief.

Kai whistled. "You got yourself an intellectual boyfriend. Plus thirty points for Eron."

And Touya turned to Syaoran. "Well now, let us hear about your future plans, Li-kun."

Syaoran turned to Touya and blinked. "Future plans?"

"Yes, career goals? Higher education aspirations?"

Staring at the bottom of his tea cup, Syaoran blinked. "I never really thought much about it."

"Well, you aren't going to be running about chasing dark forces forever, are you?" Touya said. "Even so, you need to have some solid future guidelines, you know. Please tell me you have some other talents besides brute strength and waving your sword about."

For a second, Syaoran closed his eyes and imagined himself as a doctor, a teacher, a businessman, a banker and even a car salesman, and then he shook his head. Nothing.

Tomoyo smiled slightly. She could not imagine Syaoran being an ordinary salary man at all.

"My mother's motto always was, 'Never marry a man whose occupation is obscure," stated Kai. "That's why my father gave up his dream of becoming an artist and became a businessman. Though he ended up doing what he wanted anyway."

"There's got to be something Li-kun can do," Sakura said defensively. "He's very smart at school."

"You can't tell from his Eitoukou school transcripts," remarked Touya dryly. He had the pleasure of looking through all of Syaoran's school records in the process of helping him transfer to Seijou High.

"He's good at martial arts," Tomoyo suggested.

"Maybe he can become a bodyguard," Touya said, unimpressed. "But with that temper of his, I doubt anyone would hire him."

It was unfortunately true. "He's good at violin," Sakura added.

"Every other person plays an instrument. There are people who spend their lifetime playing and still do not find a lucky break," said Touya shortly.

Sakura had forgotten her brother played the violin, and awfully well at that, and it would not impress him. "He's a good cook."

"You're right. He is. Maybe he can open up a restaurant," said Touya.

"We're living in a modern society. I don't see why he can't just marry a salary woman, and he can stay home and take care of the house," Kai stated. "He's an obsessive-compulsive cleaner, anyway."

"It's true," Touya relented. "My mother used to be a hopeless housekeeper, and she earned a higher income from her modeling jobs than my father did as a high school teacher, back in the early days of their marriage. Otou-san always was the one who cooked, cleaned and did laundry."

"Can you guys stop planning out my future for me?" Syaoran snapped, arms crossed. "I get enough of that back home."

"Don't worry, kiddo," said Touya, more kindly. "You still have a couple more years to figure things out, and in the worst case scenario, at least you are good at keeping house."

Yukito, having wolfed down half the pie while the others were engrossed in conversation, looked up. "Well, I never really figured out what I wanted to do. So I just tagged along with what Touya was doing. All I wanted to do was study with Touya and work with Touya."

"So, if I wanted to open up an ice cream truck, would you have done that?" asked Touya.

Yukito nodded. "That actually sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Well, I'll consider it as a retirement plan," replied Touya with a faint smile.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I want to do?" Kai asked eagerly.

Touya took one glance at the former thief and shuddered. "No, I do not want to know."

Sakura looked perplexed. "Tomoyo-chan is set—you have so many talents, whether you go into fashion or film or music or take over the Daidouji Toy Company."

"Really, life is so unfair to some people," Kai remarked, fingering the pleating on the dress that Tomoyo had made with admiration.

"Look who's talking," muttered Sakura. "What am I going to do? I'm not good at school, and I don't have any particular talent whatsoever."

"You're right. I shouldn't be worrying about the Brat. What will I do with Kaijou? Who will take her in?" said Touya, cackling maliciously. "With all the stomping and yelling and fussing."

Sakura pouted. "_Onii-chan_!"

"I can teach you my business, Saku-chan," said Kai sincerely. "It's tough and usually long, late hours, but it reaps good profit."

"No, Sakura-chan shall always remain my mascot," Tomoyo exclaimed.

"She can always go work at the restaurant that Syaoran-kun is going to open up," Yukito stated.

"Yukito-san!" Sakura's bottom lips trembled. How could even her beloved Yukito-san think she could not do anything better than go work for Syaoran? Brows burrowed in determination, she asserted, "Just see, I'll think of some career aspirations."

"I can't think of anything better than working with food," Yukito said in earnest surprise.

"Well, if it's Syaoran's restaurant, I think I'll want employment there," said Kai. "Free Syaoran-cooked food all the time! Maybe I can put on magic shows for the guests."

"And of course I will design all the waitresses' and waiters' uniforms," Tomoyo stated. "Different uniforms for every night of the week!"

"Touya should play the piano as well," Yukito said. "You used to at La Seine, on Saturday evenings. It was very popular."

Sakura smiled. "Tomoyo-chan must sing then. Nobody has a lovelier voice. I suppose we can have a little stage for performers." The more she thought about it, the better she liked the idea. "Enjoying a good meal while watching a show."

Clapping his hands together, Kai exclaimed, "Like the Moulin Rouge. A different theme for each night—and cuisine from all over the world."

"What a great idea!" exclaimed Tomoyo, completely heated up. "Sakura-chan wearing costumes from all over the world! In a silk qipao, or a flowing ao dai, a fluttering flamenco skirt or a tartan Aboyne dress."

"I am _not_ planning to open up a restaurant!" Syaoran finally interjected in indignation.

The others stared back at him, startled by his outburst.

Kai guffawed—he had been wondering when Syaoran would break. "Minus twenty for Syao-kun."

Sakura's face fell. "Oh."

Eron smiled sardonically. "Well, if all else fails, Sakura, you can just come marry me."

And the living room turned dead silent.

Jaw dropped, Syaoran turned to Eron and croaked, "Wh—What?"

"And Eron scores fifty points," Kai murmured under his breath.

Sakura forced lighthearted laughter. "I thought you said you never want to get married, Eron-kun."

"Well, I'll make an exception for you," replied Eron.

"Was that a proposal?" Tomoyo blinked rapidly. "Was that Sakura-chan's first proposal? And I missed getting it on camera!"

"It doesn't matter—get that expression on Syaoran's face. It's priceless," said Kai, switching on Tomoyo's camcorder and zooming into Syaoran's face which had turned into stone.

"Ah, I think just saw the soul leave his body out of his mouth," said Tomoyo in awe, taking over the camcorder and panning up Syaoran's rigid body.

"Poor Syao-kun. He's game over," Kai remarked, clapping his hands together gleefully. "And we have a winner for Round One, Chang Eron!"

"So, are you going to accept Eron-kun's proposal?" asked Tomoyo with a slight giggle at school the next day.

"He was just joking," Sakura groaned.

"I don't think he was," remarked Tomoyo. "So, how does it feel like, your first proposal?"

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura buried her face in her hands, grateful that Eron was out of earshot. "Don't tease about this anymore."

"Eron-kun is in an unbelievably good mood today," Naoko remarked in disbelief as Eron waved to her hello, the whites of his teeth flashing as he smiled.

"Rumors say he received full approval from Sakura-chan's demon-brother last night," whispered Chiharu (who heard from Yamazaki Takashi, who heard directly from Kai, the blabber).

"What's wrong with the other one over there?" Naoko said dryly, pointing discreetly with her thumb to the other corner of the room.

It was a rare sight to see Li Syaoran slumped over his desk, lifeless.

Peering over her desk mate disdainfully, Erika remarked, "Good riddance, you're a sad mess. I'm starting to regret placing my bet on you."

It was no fun poking fun of this sort of listless Syaoran, so Erika walked off to make fun of her brother instead. She warily eyed Mizuki Kai. Her feelings toward him was neutral—she neither liked him or disliked him, nor did she trust him or distrust him. She had half expected him to accept Leiyun's offer last Christmas, but neither was she surprised that he didn't. One thing she hadn't realized was how well Kai and Syaoran got along—it was rare for Syaoran to have a confidante, and considering how different their personalities were, they got along very well. Then again, the two of them seemed to share this common ideal about responsibility and obligation, all those nagging virtues she didn't care twopence about.

With a long sigh, Kai leaned over Syaoran's desk, head butted against Syaoran's. "What are you doing, Li Syaoran? Get a grip," said Kai. "Did you endure all you did just for this?"

"He proposed to her," Syaoran mumbled. "He proposed to her. And she didn't reject it."

"He was joking," said Kai. He put both hands on Syaoran's shoulders. "Don't you have any sense of humor?"

"We Li's don't have much of a sense of humor," said Syaoran listlessly.

"I noticed," Kai said wryly, glancing over at Meilin. "Well then, idiot, don't hesitate. If you're so uncertain, you're going to lose everything important to you."

"Look who's talking," Syaoran muttered.

"I've lost a lot of things to get to where I am now." Kai's lips were set in a firm line. "I know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, sure you do."

"Once you lost everything, you learn that your pride no longer matters anymore," stated Kai. "Been there, done that."

"You think I'm in this situation because something as silly as pride?" Syaoran watched Eron and Sakura whispering to each other in the corner of the classroom—it was impossible to ignore when they did it so blatantly. "Why did you come back in the first place? To plague me?"

"I'm offended. Didn't you miss me?" replied Kai, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes.

"And what ever did you do to infuriate Meilin thoroughly this time?" asked Syaoran.

Kai groaned, his sore spot hit. "I don't know—no, I think I know… Ugh, I'm in a bigger muddle than you are. _I'm _the one that needs cheering up. Miho-chan pays no attention to me and Meilin-chan hates me and says she'll never speak to me again." And Kai sank down on the floor began to emanate a blue aura that rivaled Syaoran's.

So Syaoran patted the ex-delinquent on his shoulders. "Meilin-chan always exaggerates. Her temper only lasts probably as long as one of your hair colors does." Then suddenly, he gripped Kai tightly on the shoulder.

"Oww—what are you doing?" whimpered Kai as Syaoran twisted his shoulder muscles.

"But if you make her cry, you're dead," Syaoran replied with a deadly glint in his eyes.

Soccer practice was half-hearted because the seniors were out for college entrance exam prep, and it was cold and muddy outside. But today, there was quite a stir because there was an unexpected additional member to the team.

"Whose horrible idea was it to ask Jin-senpai to join the soccer team?" asked Yutaka Ichiro to Yamazaki Takashi under his breath. "Why isn't he out for exams?"

"Because he transferred in so late and he's from abroad, he's supposed to be exempt from the examinations," replied Aki, who was changing for basketball practice. "I'm so glad he chose soccer over basketball."

The boys in the locker room froze as they watched Jinyu strip off his shirt, revealing his chiseled torso. They gaped at the rock-hard muscles and almost sighed in relief to find that his tanned back wasn't tattooed with some flashy yakuza emblem. And then, he turned around and revealed that both his arms were tattooed with twin black dragons twining from his wrist to his biceps.

All the boys froze and then cowered away to the corner of the locker room. Their voices were hushed as they whispered to each other, "Did you see that? Those dragon tattoos on his arms?"

"The rumors must be true. He must be related to the mafia."

"Did you see those muscles?"

"You know, he oddly resembles Li-kun from class 1-2."

"Now that you point it out, he does. Something about the eyes."

"No way, Li-kun's eyes are not as scary as that mafia-dude's eyes," stated Yutaka Ichiro in defense of his classmate and former soccer team captain.

"Oh, you didn't seem him when he first arrived at Tomoeda," stated Yamazaki Takashi with a chuckle. "He was a wild, wild thing."

"Really? I would not have suspected," Yutaka Ichiro remarked. "Li-kun always seemed like a good person."

"You see, Li Syaoran's true identity is…" Takashi lowered his voice so that his friend leaned forward to hear better. "A vampire. And our classmate Kinomoto comes from a long line of vampire hunters. Remember last year, when Sakura-chan was out because of an illness?"

"Yeah, she was out for almost a month," Aki replied in a hushed voice.

Takashi nodded gravely. "Well, she had been bitten by a deathly vampire and was in the brink of death. But our Li-kun gave up his immortality in order to save her. And without knowing his sacrifice, Sakura-chan was saved. But Li-kun was condemned to wander the earth, neither immortal nor human, but an empty shell in search for a soul."

"That is absolutely tragic," exclaimed Ichiro, teary-eyed. "I always thought there is something haunted in Li-kun's eyes when he gazes at Kinomoto-san. So, why did Li-kun return to Tomoeda then?"

Clutching his chest, Takashi said in a dramatic finale, "No longer a vampire, Li-kun thought he no longer had a bond with the vampire hunter."

"So poor Kinomoto never knew who her true savior was?" Ichiro asked, absolutely bawling now.

"Nope, he returned because his heart could not forget her," Aki said before shaking his head in skepticism. "Good one, Yamazaki-kun, good one."

"My dear journalist friend, there is no such thing as one truth," stated Yamazaki Takashi, his brown eyes gleaming. "Life is about analogies and being able to discern exaggeration from actuality, understatement from deceit."

At this sudden revelation, Aki's eyes bulged. "So, all your lies—you just do that to annoy Chiharu-chan?"

"What lies?"

"You don't mean that you truly believe in vampires and stuff," stated Aki.

"Vampires do exist."

"Do not."

"A real-life vampire told me all about it."

"Who?"

Takashi lowered his voice. "You can't tell anyone. But Hiiragizawa is actually a centuries-old vampire."

"You're lying!"

"It's not a lie," stated Eriol with a surreptitious smile, as if he was trying to hide fangs. "Tomoyo-san is another one of us. You can ask her."

"W-what?" Aki stammered. "My Tomoyo-chan is a vampire too?" Where had Eriol popped up from in the first place—he wasn't on any sports team.

"No wonder they get along so well," remarked Ichiro, nodding his head in comprehension. "They're of the same kind."

Syaoran, who had been changing on the other side of the lockers, tied his shoelaces and stood up as his teammates and the basketball team members trailed out of the locker room. Good riddance. A vampire indeed.

"Kids," said Kai, shaking his head as he pulled on a sky-blue t-shirt. "They get more imaginative every day."

The couch clapped his hands together and gathered the soccer teams after they did their routine warm-up drills and ten laps around the soccer field and. "Since the seniors are out for college entrance examinations, today, we're going to have a practice game with the rest of us. Mizuki-kun and transfer student Jin Yuu-kun are joining us today to fill in the numbers. Do a good job because as you know, we will be naming the new soccer team captain soon. This will be a good chance for all of you to display your skills for my evaluation. Now, I'll number you off. Ones, grab the white jersey, twos, grab the blue."

Soon, the soccer team members were numbered off. The coach turned to the remaining four. "Chang-kun, one. Mizuki-kun, two. Jin-kun, one. And Li-kun, two." The white-jerseys groaned—they were stuck with the freakishly menacing Jin Yuu, while the blue-jerseys eyed Mizuki Kai suspiciously—they knew that he could be very idle and sporadic.

Soccer was probably the last thing on his mind at the moment, and Syaoran trudged towards the half line. Whites had the ball, and he watched Eron tap the ball towards a teammate. Jinyu jogged forwards, and Syaoran couldn't quite figure out of the mafia leader had the faintest clue what the rules of the game were. He saw Eron smirk towards him, as if telling him, "My team is going to crush yours." With a renewed vigor, Syaoran called out, "Kai, Yutaka, Honda, forward!" The three members dashed forward. Syaoran had been unanimously picked as the captain of the blue team because the seniors were out, and even though Syaoran was new this semester and only a freshman, many students knew him as an MVP player in Seijou Junior High and did not protest against his command.

The white team's captain was Jinyu, regardless of the fact that he joined today, because of seniority and the fact that his team members were terrified of him; Eron was slightly peeved that he had not been picked captain. Regardless of the fact that Jinyu had never played soccer before, according to himself, he proved to be a volatile and ferocious player.

"As is expected from the Black Dragon," muttered Kai, quickly dodging Jinyu without even trying for the ball.

"Mizuki-kun, what are you doing?" cried out a teammate. "The ball—chase after the ball!"

Syaoran glanced around the field sharply. This was turning into a one man-show on the field. Whenever he or any of the blue team managed to take the ball, Jinyu flew in and spirited the ball away. Obviously, nobody in Seijou was a match for Li Jinyu's athleticism—speed, strength, dexterity, he lacked nothing. But Jinyu did not even seem to realize he had teammates. The other white team members were too frightened to receive a pass from Jinyu as he drew nearer to the goal, and Eron was too proud to reach out to Jinyu first. Syaoran couldn't tell if Jinyu was enjoying himself or not—it seemed that he was vaguely aware that he had the ball and there was a goal, and it was his objective to shoot into the goal. His amber-red eyes did not seem to register the blue team members charging towards him, nor the fact the goalkeeper on the blue side looked paler by the moment as the ball drew nearer. With a sudden pang, Syaoran realized _I used to be like that as well. _

"Everybody, defense!" called out Syaoran with a frown.

Yutaka Ichiro, seeing Jinyu dribbling the ball towards him like a stream of black snaking down the soccer field, gulped hard and ran up to meet him. And Jinyu proceeded to knock him over as if he was a wooden soldier.

"Oww!" wailed Yutaka from the ground, grabbing his knee in pain. "Owwwwwww!"

"Time!" called out the coach. "You all right Yutaka-kun? Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

Shaking his head, Yutaka replied through gritted teeth, "I…I'll be all right if I sit out for a couple minutes."

"You should apologize," said a teammate to Jinyu.

Jinyu stared down at the boy with the expression of, _"That boy knocked into me, why should I apologize?" _

"Technically, it was Yutaka-kun who collided into Jin-senpai. It's not our foul," stated Eron.

Syaoran shook his head. The Li Clan had no mercy for weaklings. To Jinyu, if someone fell and could not stand back up to fight, then that person was a worthwhile opponent.

The game resumed eleven against ten with Yutaka sitting out nursing his strained knee cap. Now, everybody was all the more terrified to approach Jinyu. Without any hesitation, Jinyu kicked the ball from nearly halfway across the soccer field. Everybody dodged the path of the spinning ball. The goalie yelped and ducked away from the flying ball. The ball hissed at the topmost corner of the goal, then fell to the ground with a thud. The goalie observed the ball and then called out, "T-the ball's deflated! We need a new ball!"

Syaoran groaned. It was bad enough with Eron breathing down his neck all the time in soccer practice. Jinyu seemed to be under the impression that soccer was a combat sport. _This is not a soccer match, but a match of life and death._

"One-zero!" called out the coach. He turned to Jinyu and remarked, "Jin-kun, I don't know if that was by chance or skill, but nonetheless, you seem to have a very powerful kick. Now, if you can just… err… collaborate with your teammates better."

Jinyu stared down at the coach through his thick layer of long black bangs as if he was extremely displeased. Then he announced in a low, quiet voice, "Your team is full of weaklings. As their leader, it is your duty to train them mentally and physically to their utmost potential." The coach's jaw dropped—in his fifteen years of coaching, nobody had ever spoken in that tone before. And he gulped hard because Jin Yuu was not a brooding adolescent acting up; he spoke as if he was the most authoritative person on soccer.

With a flick of his long black braid, Jinyu turned around and faced the team, his eyes glowing a merciless garnet-color. "You tall squinty-eyed boy over there with black hair. Your hand-eye coordination is atrocious. How can you protect the goal when you are staring off into space half the time and talking the other half? Concentrate. The other goalie—if you are scared of the ball, you are never going to be able to stop it. The one sitting out," Jinyu pointed at Yutaka Ichiro, who trembled as the Black Dragon's eyes focused on him. "Someone as weak as you should not be in a team—you're only an impediment to your fellow teammates, and because of you, now they have only ten players; your presence has become a hindrance. You," he said, pointing to Mizuki Kai. "I expected more from such a notorious crook; you're only good at running away, it seems." He turned to Eron and remarked, "You might be good, but I wouldn't know because you are lazy and think too highly of yourself to bother trying. And you. Li Syaoran. Isn't it time to show your true skills instead of rotting amidst these incapable saplings?"

The entire team gaped at Jinyu, speechless and prides trampled upon, especially since the Seijou High had one of the strongest soccer teams in the prefecture.

"J-jin-kun," croaked the coach, knowing he should be angry but was more terrified by this odd student who looked like he could be a part of the mafia and spoke like he was the boss.

"As expected from someone who hangs out with Li Leiyun," muttered Kai under his breath, not knowing whether to be insulted or laugh at the expression on those kids whose life had been soccer and prided themselves as being J-League candidate material.

"I have wasted enough time on these amateurs," stated Jinyu, matter of fact, without a hint of malice in his words. "The lack of discipline and finesse of the group appalls me. No wonder Eitoukou always beats you." And he proceeded to walk off the field, peeling off his white jersey and tossing it towards the benches. The team watched him leave in stupor.

"Well, we'll continue the match, ten on ten since Jin-kun and Yutaka-kun are out," said the coach, dabbing his damp forehead with a towel. Once, he had been called a demon-coach for drilling the soccer team to the hardest to drive them towards the nationals. But with age, he no longer had the drive to be so harsh on these boys who did enjoy soccer as a game. They had been crushed year after year when the returned home from nationals without a cup. And eventually, it had seemed pointless to push something that was an impossibility. But why was it impossible? This was probably the most talented group he had had in almost six years. "Pick up the pace, and if you don't show me why you should belong to the team, you're going to be replaced by next year's freshman!"

Groaning, the boys trudged back to the muddy field, prides trampled upon but determined to prove Li Jinyu wrong. Seijou was a strong team—better than Eitoukou, good enough to compete in the Nationals every year.

Watching the soccer field from a distance, Sakura tied her hair back into a short ponytail for cheerleading practice. The seniors were out preparing for examination and the juniors rolled their eyes at how unmotivated and distracted the freshmen girls were ever since vacation ended. Following Meilin, Chiharu and Naoko, Sakura joined the line of upperclassmen in the cheerleader team, dressed in the winter practice uniform of a white turtleneck and blue skirt.

Last night had positively been more painful to sit through than the other night when Syaoran had fallen out of the closet. Sakura belatedly recalled as she flung her baton up in the air what Eron and she had been doing when Syaoran had chosen to pop out of the closet. _Did he see us? _Her baton bonked her smack in the middle of her forehead. "Oww…" she moaned, clasping her head with both hands. _This is all Li Syaoran's fault for coming to live in my house in the first place._ She picked up her baton and continued twirling her baton as if she had not missed a step.

Watching her friend, Meilin shook her head in surrender—she had been convinced that Sakura's head was made of steel and worried more for the baton than Sakura's forehead. Because she had cried her heart out already, her spirit was somewhat back. Good riddance to Mizuki Kai. She was never going to cry over that cheating, lying thief again. She flung her baton up in the air with smugness and deftly caught it in one hand. With a flourishing an extra spin, Meilin flung her baton up higher than any other cheerleader.

Tomoyo set down her video camera; since she was free from choir practice now that the Christmas concert was over, she often watched cheerleading practice. "You seem like you're in a bad mood today, Meilin-chan" remarked Tomoyo, dodging as Meilin waved about her baton like a staff. In some ways, she was awfully similar to her cousin. "Really, being solo seems a lot more pleasant at times like this," she remarked, switching on her video camera again and viewing the soccer field through zoom screen.

Just then, Naoko called out, trying not to sound too excited, "Fight! Fight in the soccer field!"

The baton's metal end fell on Meilin's head with all the force of gravity, and instant tears stung her eyes. Rubbing her forehead, she trained her eyes towards the soccer field.

Sakura stared up, alarmed. "Who's fighting?"

"Hurry, Sakura-chan!" cried out Rika. "Their teammates tried to tear them apart, but it was no use. Only you can stop them."

The soccer game between the white team and blue team resumed with the goalies taking their post and the nine players positioning themselves on the field. With Jinyu out of the picture, Eron naturally took lead of the white team. And perhaps he was incensed by being called lazy by the Black Dragon, because he ran to his full potential and took helm of his team's offense tactics. Of course, Li Syaoran was not going to let Eron score so easily. After all, soccer was one department he knew he could clearly beat Chang Eron in. With a spark in his eye, Syaoran quickly maneuvered the ball away from Eron and dribbled nearer to the goalpost.

"Foul!" cried out Syaoran's teammates as Eron charged into Syaoran.

"As if you can take the ball away," said Syaoran, throwing his shoulder against Eron, meanwhile cleverly manipulating the ball around him.

Eron swaggered as Syaoran pushed through and dribbled away. Again, he ran forward and slid on the gravel, kicking Syaoran hard on the shin and causing him to trip over. The coach blew on his whistle.

"Free kick!" cried out Syaoran's team members triumphantly.

"You all right?" Kai asked, helping Syaoran to his feet.

Syaoran brushed the dirt off his muddied jersey and shorts and glared at Eron.

"Li-kun, buddy, go easy on me," whimpered Yamazaki Takashi as Syaoran warmed up his legs before the free kick. Syaoran made a clean kick into the leftmost top goalpost, and his teammates cheered, clapping his on the back.

"Always so arrogant, aren't you?" muttered Eron under his breath as Syaoran walked past him.

"What, are you a sore loser now?" retorted Syaoran, wiping his brows with the back of his sleeves.

"Sore loser? Me?" Eron laughed shortly. "I'm not the one who is leeching off of Sakura's generosity. I'm not the one who stabbed her in the back and then has the audacity to try to win back her grace by pretending to be her friend again. I know it's all one of your clever Li ploys to get her to trust you and then crush her."

"What did you say?" Syaoran's voice was dead chill.

"Stop trying to crawl your way back into her life," Eron spat out. "It's pathetic."

A white light flashed through Syaoran's mind and before he knew it, he grabbed Eron by the nape of his shirt and knocked him to the ground.

Through the cloud of dust billowing from the soccer field, Sakura could discern two figures struggling against each other. Both Meilin and Sakura exchanged looks, horrified, then rushed out towards the soccer field where the Seijou soccer team practice game had been interrupted. The boys had circled around the fight, and Sakura pushed her way through the cheering and whooping teammates. Dust stung her eyes, and it was unclear what was going on as a group of boys shoved each other to get a better view. And she saw Syaoran straddling Eron, pinning him down the ground.

"What are you doing, Li Syaoran?" shouted Sakura. "Are you crazy?"

Meanwhile, Syaoran and Eron were oblivious to the spectators. All the incessant chatter amongst everybody on the field drowned out what they were saying to each other.

"What? Are you going to hit me? Go ahead. Hit me if you have the courage," said Eron, looking up at Syaoran, whose fist was raised in the air. "You seem to think that fists will solve everything."

"At least I am not manipulating her kindness."

Eron kicked up both legs and knocked Syaoran off him. "What did you say?"

"She doesn't love you. She never will." Syaoran stated. And he stopped short of himself, realizing that he was trembling.

Eron's face contorted hideously for a moment. "Say what you want to solace yourself. Don't you get it? She chose me! She said so herself. She is with me because it was her choice. Did you think that if you returned to her side, she would forgive you? She will never forgive you for abandoning her. That had nothing to do with me. I was here for her when she was going through her most difficult time. I was here for her and you were not."

And suddenly, Syaoran was still. Eron landed a punch on his face. His cheek smarted, and a saltiness trickled from his lips.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" demanded Eron, panting hard. "What, you're now a coward on top of betrayer? You. You're the one person who shouldn't have betrayed her."

"You are right," said Syaoran, lowering his fist. "She chose you. Because she chose you, there is nothing I can do."

"Stop condescending upon me," said Eron, jerking Syaoran back down and plummeting punches on him. "You think you know her better than me, don't you?" He struck his knee into Syaoran's gut.

Syaoran coughed up blood. Eron was a lot stronger than he had suspected. His punches were not just untrained blows, but were evidence of disciplinary training and technique.

Eron smashed Syaoran's head into the ground with his palm. "But the truth of the matter is, you are the vilest, most disgusting creature out there. Because I know. I know the truth. I know what your mission is. And I won't let you complete it."

"What do you know?" asked Syaoran, rolling over and grabbing Eron by his shirt and yanked up. "What do you know?"

Eron looked up at him, glad his words had the desire effect. "Does Sakura know the truth? If she does, she won't simply despise you anymore. Who knows what she will do." His lips contorted into a smile. "Hit me. Hit me if you think I am wrong."

And Syaoran smashed his fist into Eron's cocky face, just like he had that day back in junior high. But this time, instead of just taking the punch, Eron grabbed Syaoran's shirt and threw back a punch so hard that Syaoran could see black spots in the back of his eyes. Before Syaoran could thrust back, he heard a crystal-clear voice.

"Li Syaoran, what is wrong with you!" shouted Sakura. "Stop it!"

"Let's see who Sakura chooses," murmured Eron into Syaoran's ear, punching him in the stomach before falling back, eyes shut.

"What are you—" Syaoran clutched his stomach, crumpling down, watching Eron collapse on the ground.

"Oh no, Eron-kun's knocked out," screamed Naoko. She had not been expecting a full-out confrontation and pattered about in a panic.

For a second, Sakura gazed between Syaoran and Eron, both sprawled back on the ground.

"Eron-kun!" Sakura rushed forward. "Eron-kun, are you okay?" she asked, taking out a handkerchief and dabbed the corner of his mouth with it. Carefully, she swept a strand of hair off his forehead.

He blinked up at her in a daze and then smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you injured anywhere?" asked Sakura.

"I'm all right," replied Eron, sitting up slowly. Sakura helped steady him.

Syaoran sat up on his own, wiping his forehead with the back of his sleeve, staring at Sakura kneeling by Eron's side.

"You all right, Li-kun?" asked Yamazaki Takashi, pulling his teammate to his feet.

"Yeah. Right." He stood up, wobbled before regaining balance and then walked ahead.

Last fall, when Syaoran had discovered that Eron had physically harmed Sakura, he had been furious beyond his mind and his mind had gone a blank white, like today. And he had not hesitated to beat the living daylight out of Eron then, and would not have stopped until Sakura had intervened. Even then, Sakura had gone up to Eron and lent him her handkerchief. When it was for her that he had been fighting. _No, it was for myself. Because I hate Chang Eron. I realize that now. I hate him. Not just because he is the Dark One, not because he is dating Sakura. I hate him most because Sakura chose to give him a second chance._ Sometimes, scars that could not be seen were deeper. _And perhaps I hurt her more than I could imagine. _

The coach, who had been unnoticeably cowering in the corner, panicking and wondering what had gotten into his soccer team today, finally spoke up. "Chang, Li, who started the fight?"

Neither one spoke. The teammates muttered, "Didn't Li-kun start it? He hit first." And somebody else replied, "I thought Chang-kun provoked him."

Shaking his head, the coach declared, "Well, that doesn't matter. Get your selves to the infirmary at once. And a week's worth of cleaning duty for both of you."

Eron stated, "I'll just go wash up in the restroom—"

"I am fine. I don't have to go to the infirmary," protested Syaoran simultaneously.

"Not another word. To the infirmary, both of you." The coach's temple was throbbing. "Soccer practice is canceled for the day. Yamazaki-kun, accompany these two and report back."

"Yes, coach." Yamazaki Takashi grabbed a much battered Syaoran and Eron with each arm and dragged them along.

"Crazy boys," sighed Meilin, shaking her head. "I've never seen Syaoran snap like that."

"I'd lose my temper if I had to be around that two-faced skunk all day," muttered Kai, eying Eron's martyr-like pose with suspicion. "I don't know how Sakura puts up with him."

"Well, better to be a two-faced skunk than a lying, cheating crook," retorted Meilin, nose in the air.

"Poor Chang-kun, I wonder if he's all right," remarked Yutaka Ichiro. "Yamazaki-kun is right. Li-kun is very unpredictable and fierce. I'll have to remember to stay on his good side."

"What a violent, volatile guy," muttered another teammate. "Li-kun is not the kind of guy I thought he was."

But Syaoran did not lose his temper for no reason. At least not the Syaoran she knew. Sakura saw that a trickle of Eron's blood had smudged on her white shirt. Suddenly, she had the uncomfortable feeling she was being watched, and she looked up to the school building, towards the second floor end room, the infirmary. Narrowing her eyes, she saw a silhouette standing behind the shades, and she shuddered.

Li Leiyun crossed his arms and stared at the two boys seated in front of him. "You guys are a mess."

Eron and Syaoran silently glared at each other.

"Ah, the passion and hot-bloodedness of youth," said Leiyun. He stared at the two, pouring rubbing alcohol over a cotton swab. "So, should I disinfect your wounds?"

Wide-eyed, Eron stepped back. "No thank you. Just treat Li-kun. I'm fine."

"You're more scratched up than he is," Leiyun said. "Look at that knee—let me pour some of this stuff over your wound."

"Do you even have a valid medical degree?" Eron asked, eying the medical certificate from the University of Hong Kong on the wall suspiciously.

"No, but your sister taught me how to use the first aid kit recently," replied Leiyun with a smile.

"He's like a doctor out of a horror movie," muttered Eron under his breath.

Leiyun pulled out the tweezers and grinned. "Well, Syaoran, should I take a look at you then?"

Syaoran jumped. "Oh no, Eron is much more injured up than I am."

"Aw, I didn't realize you two were such caring friends. How sweet," said Leiyun. "The wonderful fraternity between a Chang and a Li!"

"You didn't tell me he's crazy," muttered Eron under his breath.

"I think it's just his idea of humor," replied Syaoran, cowering towards the door.

"And they say you Li's don't have any sense of humor," Eron remarked dryly.

"So I've heard."

Looking up from the assortment of bandages he had prepared, Li Leiyun smiled brightly. "What are you two boys chattering away about in the corner?" He held up a shearing scissor and yards of gauze. "Come here, who wants to go first?"

The rest of cheerleading practice ended haphazardly after the soccer team disbanded for the day.

"I cannot believe Li-kun took down Eron-kun," Naoko kept on repeating. But in the back of her mind, coins were clinking at the thought of reaping profits from the class bet.

Meilin grimaced—Syaoran had looked pretty beaten up as well. She wanted to check on him, but then, she did not particularly condone his behavior. Violence was usually Syaoran's last resort—and he never beat up somebody weaker than himself. Then again, Eron seemed pretty well-matched, and she was half convinced that his collapsing and being all clingy on Sakura was an act.

"I'm going to go check on Eron-kun," said Sakura, as they came out of the girls' locker room.

"You're going to have to have to see Leiyun then," reminded Meilin.

"Ugh, I forgot," said Sakura, looking perplexed. "Well, he can't do anything to me when there are this many people still left at school."

"You should be all right so long as Eron-kun is there," said Meilin. "But do you want me to go with you?"

Sakura shook her head. "It's all right. I can't hide from Li Leiyun-san forever—after all, he's a part of this school now."

Luckily, Leiyun was not in the infirmary when Sakura arrived.

"Oh, Eron-kun, look at you. You look awful!" exclaimed Sakura tearfully leaning over the infirmary bed.

"It's all right. I'll survive," said Eron heroically. Thanks to Leiyun's atrocious bandaging skills, his condition looked far worse than the actual damage. And Eron thoroughly enjoyed playing the part of errant knight, battered and bruised on his deathbed with his fair princess weeping by his side.

"Poor Eron-kun," Sakura said. "Are you all right? Does it hurt?"

"I should get injured more often," stated Eron with a weak smile. "When else would I get you fussing over me like this?"

"Don't be silly," replied Sakura with a blush. "I'm sorry—I don't know what Li-kun was thinking. He's usually not a violent person."

"Well, you know that boy can never hold his temper," said Eron with a shrug. "But it's all right. I understand it wasn't on purpose."

Sakura sighed. "Thank goodness at least you're so level-headed, Eron-kun."

"You don't have to stay," Eron said. "Isn't cheerleading practice over?"

"I'll wait, and when you feel better, I'll walk with you home."

"I'm okay now. I just need to change." He was still in his soccer uniform. "Should we grab dinner in town?"

"In that state?" Sakura shook her head. "I'll come by and cook you porridge."

Eron smiled. "I'm not that badly injured, you know."

Sakura shook her head vehemently. "I'm not much good at baking, but I can cook good porridge. Well, I'll be waiting in the classroom—I'll pick up your bags! Come when you're ready." And Sakura left the infirmary, looking around, wondering where Leiyun had gone but very relieved she didn't have to cross paths with him. It seemed that though he wasn't a very good person, he was a sufficient doctor. She couldn't help wondering if Syaoran had already gone home.

After Sakura left the room, Eron turned around in his bed and swung opened the curtain partition between his bed and the next. Li Syaoran, equally as bandaged up, sat on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "You still there?"

"I was about to leave," said Syaoran, sitting up and carefully unraveling the crudely wrapped gauze.

Sakura saw that the lights were on in her brother's room when she returned—her brother had night shift at the hospital, so it meant that Syaoran was back. She was half tempted to ignore him and return to her room. Why did he insist on provoking Eron so? She always knew Syaoran was short-tempered, but had he always been so quick-tempered? But then, she remembered that Syaoran had looked pretty beaten too. She knocked on the door, which was slightly ajar, and peeked in. "Did you eat dinner already?"

Nose buried in a textbook, Syaoran did not look up from his desk. "Did dear Eron-kun enjoy your homemade porridge?"

"How did you know?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"I just guessed." Syaoran was in such a foul mood that Sakura thought she could see a thundercloud looming over his head. "Really, he's such a baby, making such a big fuss over nothing."

"And I guess you're such a man then," replied Sakura irritably. "But for your information, I don't condone violence at all. Really, I thought you had better sense than that, raising your fist first. I'm thoroughly disappointed in you."

"Well, at least I'm not a big wussy," he grumbled under his breath, implying Eron was.

And Sakura's hands went to her hips. "Excuse me, are you holding a grudge because I didn't check up on you?"

Syaoran let out a rude noise which sounded awfully like a snicker.

"I figured you're the trained martial artist, not Chang Eron," she continued. _Has he always been this petty and childish? _

"Don't you know that Chang Ruichi was a trained ninja in his days?" replied Syaoran. "He knew the most deadly martial arts tactics of both China and Japan."

"Sure, Eron-kun has inherited the fighting skills of a deadly martial artist." She laughed out loud. "Really, can you be any more immature?"

"Fine, I am the immature, petty, senseless idiot, so leave me alone!" retorted Syaoran, his back to her.

"I will!" replied Sakura, slamming the door behind her. _Good riddance, serves me right for having a morsel of concern for that juvenile, self-centered person._

Of course, Sakura's anger half evaporated by the time she had returned to her own room. Besides, why in the world wouldn't Syaoran turn around to face her when she talked to him? It was horribly rude and impolite.

"Did the Brat and the Creep have a fight at school?" Kero-chan remarked, munching on a bar of chocolate on her bed.

"Kero-chan! You got chocolate all over my bed sheets!" Sakura chided. "Do you even know what a long day I had?"

"Don't take it out on me. It's not my fault if you had a bad day. And it's your turn to do laundry today, remember?" replied Kero-chan, smacking his brown lips. He offered his mistress a piece. "Want some?"

"How can you so happily eat chocolate when my high school life is in such a bit mess?" asked Sakura.

"Have some. It'll make you feel better," replied Kero-chan, cramming a piece into his mistress' mouth.

Sakura sucked on the sweet, slightly bitter cacao. And she felt her nerves relax.

"I'll help you do laundry," said Kero-chan, feeling extra generous today since he had completed the top level on Street Fighter, and witnessed the Brat have a complete meltdown when he came home from school, which was even more satisfying than mastering the videogame.

Sakura threw her bed sheets into the laundry basket with the used towels and her white cheerleading uniform shirt. With a long sigh, she knocked next doors on her brother's room.

"Do you have any laundry?" asked Sakura through the door. "I'm going to turn the whites." There was no response. Was he still mad? Then, she heard the water running. He was in the shower.

_Well, it's my house, I can go where I please. _Sakura went into her brother's room. She stripped the bed sheets. Then, she pulled off the pillowcases. A single photo fell out. Carefully she picked it up. Her eyes widened. _Why does Syaoran have this? _She jammed the photo back underneath the pillow and threw down a set down a new set of sheets. Then she hurried out of the room before Syaoran came back, almost tripping over a shirt. She picked up it up, about to toss it into the laundry basket. It was the shirt Syaoran had worn earlier. Her heart lurched as she glimpsed dark red-brown smudges on the fabric, some streaks of more vivid red. Was Syaoran bleeding?

Syaoran, still sore, walked into the bedroom, rubbing a towel over his head. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt and gray sweatpants. The hot shower had just exacerbated all his cuts, it seemed, and whenever the fabric of his clothes brushed against the long gash on his back, he winced.

"Gah! What are you doing here?" demanded Syaoran, seeing Sakura waiting behind a pile of laundry. For a second, he panicked when he saw that the bed sheets had been removed. "D-Did you find anything in the pillows?"

Sakura saw why Syaoran had refused to turn his face to her. His swollen cheek was a bright purple and a gash decorated the other cheek, and his lips were blistered. "Come sit," she said.

"Why?" Belatedly, he saw that he had a first-aid kit next to her.

"Just listen," she said. She pulled him down on the floor then slightly touched his back.

"Ouch!" He glared at her. "What are you doing?"

Gently, she lifted up the back of his shirt. The fabric clung to his skin and his back was an assortment of green, blue and orange, with all sorts of scrapes from the gravel that had cut into his skin.

She poked her finger at the largest green blob flecked with violet-red specks.

"Ow!" he snapped.

"God, you're such a baby," Sakura snapped. "Hold still." She tried to pull the shirt over his head.

"W-what are you doing?" demanded Syaoran.

"Oh, don't be silly. Who took care of you when caught the flu?" replied Sakura. "I undressed you, fed you medicine, stayed by your beside all night long—"

"Fine, I'll take it off," muttered Syaoran, turning beat red. He turned from her and stripped off his shirt. The scabs from his elbow clung to the fabric and hurt as he yanked off the shirt.

"Were you just going to let these bleed like this?" demanded Sakura, holding up a Q-tip and a damp cloth. "Is Leiyun-san even a certified doctor if he can't even treat simple cuts like these?"

In response, Syaoran let out a funny snort which sounded like mixture between a grunt and a chuckle. He squirmed as Sakura pressed the lukewarm cloth over his back, sopping up the blood. "Leave it, it's nothing. It'll heal on its own."

"Of course it's nothing compared to all the injuries you have sustained over your years of training," replied Sakura. "I'm sure it's nothing compared to having your arms dislocated or your back torn apart or being stabbed straight through with a sword. But all the little cuts and bruises still hurt and need to be treated as well. Sometimes, they hurt more because they are little and you tend to ignore them, and then they become infected and take longer to heal."

Syaoran was finally silent and stared at Sakura carefully pressed away the excess blood on a cut on his abdomen that he hadn't even noticed. Even though he could tell she was clearly angry by the way her lips were pursed and her refusal to look up, her fingers were gentle. She then proceeded to dab some ointment on the wound, then tend to his elbows which were scraped badly.

"Ouch!" he winced.

"Look who's being a wussy now."

"You just poured ethanol on my open cut," retorted Syaoran.

"To disinfect it." Sakura pressed the cotton swab doused in rubbing alcohol to his other elbow.

"OWWWWW!" howled Syaoran.

"Stop fidgeting," said Sakura. Softly, she blew on the scrapes as she cleansed away the dried blood. "Is that better?"

Syaoran nodded, watching Sakura's cheeks puff up, her warm, gentle breath tickling his skin. She reached over to the final cut across his cheekbone. He found himself staring at her collarbones and the chain with the star sapphire ring slipped out from under her shirt. Carefully, she applied the antibiotic on his with a Q-tip, her soft lips pouted in concentrated. Then, she peeled off a Band-Aid and stuck it across his cheek. The corners of those lips curled a little.

"What?"

"You look like a troublemaker," replied Sakura.

"Yeah, a juvenile, self-centered troublemaker," he muttered.

"Did you really have to get into a fight with Eron-kun?"

Like a sulky boy getting scolded by his mother, Syaoran sat head lowered, lips sealed.

And Sakura looked grave. "I know you don't like Eron-kun. But can't you try to get along with him, for my sake?"

Syaoran looked into Sakura's verdant eyes. _No I can't. _"Fine, I will."

"What is with that tone?" asked Sakura, feeling suddenly irritated again.

Anybody else, anybody else, he could try to put up with for Sakura's sake. But not Eron. _I can't ever get along with Chang Eron._ Finally, Syaoran blurted out, "Why Chang Eron? Why him out of all people?"

And Sakura stared down at the cotton swabs stained in blood, as if she suddenly recalled a question that had been asked to her once before in the realm of Fantasia. _Chang Eron. How could you be with someone like him? After what he did to you? _Syaoran was staring at her with amber eyes that bore through her, as if he was trying to search into her soul.

"Because I care for him," said Sakura in a hollow voice, without looking into Syaoran's eyes. "And he cares for me."

Tomoeda was a very peaceful town, and the wee hours in the morning right before the sun rose and the newspaper delivery circled the town were the quietest. When Syaoran wanted to clear his head, he often took a morning jog around the town. The same streets, when they were not crowded with people, seemed strangely bare and foreign, but he liked the silence. Sakura's words echoed in his ears. "_Because I care for him. And he cares for me_." After breaking sweat, Syaoran drifted off to his old favorite training spot, in the woods behind King Penguin Park. To his surprise, there was already somebody there this early in the morning. He stepped into the clearing and found it was Meilin, dressed in a white cheongsam and white trousers, practicing a complicated series of stances with a crisp fluidity and agility he had never seen in her before.

Not wanting to interrupt, he quietly watched Meilin in grudging admiration. She was so deep in concentration that she did not notice him standing off to the side. Finally, she came to the bow stance and then looked up, sweat dripping down her temples and neck even though it was in the middle of winter. Startled, she saw Syaoran standing by the trees. She stood rigidly, almost as if waiting to hear feedback from her training master.

"Continue," he said. "Don't mind me."

Nodding, Meilin proceeded into the next set of stances, careful to elongate each limb of her body and master each angle and posture to a new level of perfection. She finished her last back flip and turned to Syaoran triumphantly.

"When did you improve this much?" asked Syaoran in unrestrained awe.

It was so rare to hear praise from her very first training partner and it was more precious to her than any number of compliments from anyone else. "What, did you think you were the only one who has been practicing?" Seeing that Syaoran too was dressed in training clothes, feeling bold, she stated, "Well, how about a match, like good old days?"

"Why not?" replied Syaoran with a slow grin, setting down his sword and then warming up his hamstrings.

Also stretching out her legs, Meilin remarked, "You got pretty beaten up the other day by Eron-kun. Are your injuries okay?" Syaoran was sporting a Band-Aid across his cheek, but otherwise looked to be in better shape than she had feared.

"Humph, it's the other way around. I beat that guy up."

"Why did you do that?" asked Meilin. "You know he's just trying to pick a fight with you."

"He irritates me," replied Syaoran shortly. Sakura words still echoed in his ears. _Because I care for him, and he cares for me…_

"Why? He's good to Sakura-chan, and he's been quite helpful so far in the Alliance of the Stars," Meilin stated.

"Enough talk about him. Let's get started."

"Right." Meilin extended her body into a crouching stance. "No need to go easy on me."

"I won't." The two bowed, and then proceeded to resume their stances, facing each other.

They had spent the best of five years training with each other as children, and in some ways, there was nobody else who knew Syaoran's movement as well as Meilin did, and vice versa. What Meilin lacked in power, she made up in agility, and she was always alert and on her feet. While Meilin did not have magic, she knew that there were very few in the Li Clan who could live up to her martial skills—for she had been practicing nonstop these six years since Syaoran had become the Chosen One. In the back of her mind, somewhere, she had hoped maybe she could then one day become the Protector of the Clan and become Syaoran's right-hand. Because the Protector was the rare position in the Inner Council of the Li Clan which was based solely on martial skills, not magical powers. Of course, that dream was shattered when Syaoran had been demoted as Chosen One and then Li Jinyu had been surreptitiously appointed as the Protector. But it had been a fanciful dream while it had lasted, and if nothing else, she knew it had made her stronger today.

This was the first time she had practiced with Syaoran since he had lost his powers. She couldn't help wondering how this would have affected his fighting. After exchanging a couple kicks, Meilin was reassured that even without his moon powers, Syaoran was strong, if not stronger than ever before. _I see… it's changed him, not having his powers. Before, he could fight with a sense of leniency and leisure, because he could always fall back to his powers. But now, all he has is his physical powers and his five senses. That's why he has to fight with all he's got. And it's made him a better fighter. _

Seeing an opening she quickly countered a roundhouse kick with her outside forearm, grimacing at the impact, and then gracefully spun around, leaping into the air, tucking her right leg in and extending out her left leg, heel straight, descending down with a hook kick and hitting Syaoran square in the chest. It was her victory.

The two bowed to each other ceremonially, and then Meilin, wiping the sweat off her brows with the back of her sleeves, stared up at Syaoran expectantly.

"You've become a master martial artist since I've last seen you," he said.

"Same to you. Where did you learn that maneuver you did with that twist-kick midair?" Meilin replied, catching her breath, smug at having landed a blow on Syaoran and yet extremely giddy, like she had been every day as a little girl when she thought that she could go home from school and practice with Syaoran. When other girls had been playing dolls or dress-up, she had practiced till her body was bruised and her hands and feet blistered. It was a lucky day if Syaoran spoke one word to her, but she had been happy being by his side, practicing as an equal. The two had been gauging each other's improvements, and Syaoran was thrilled to have found out that Meilin must have picked up some unseen speedy, street-wily maneuvers from Kai, and Meilin clearly saw that Syaoran had somehow combined teachings from the Great Elder, cousin Leiyun and even a bit of Jinyu the Black Dragon to come up with a martial arts style of his own. Over the past year, through the process of his arm healing and being deprived of powers, he had crossed the line between a student and a master of martial arts. "You really better be in tip-top condition and not hold back the next time I fight you."

"You better not, either." After a second thought, Syaoran added, "I missed having you as a sparring partner."

Meilin felt a lump in her throat for she understood this was Syaoran's way of apologizing. "Me too."

Being a dutiful older brother to a teenage sister was far more difficult than stealing Queen Elizabeth's coronation crown or infiltrating into a laser-installation high-security government official building or dodging INTERPOL and the CIA and the Russian mafia simultaneously. At least to a former thief, that was.

"Miho-chan, wake up!" said a bright and chirpy Mizuki Kai, opening the pink curtains of his little sister's room.

"Go away," mumbled Miho, burying her head in her pillow.

Kai dragged Miho out her bed. "Look how bright and sunny it is outside. It's going to be a beautiful day."

A disgruntled Miho blinked, staring at the windows and then made a face. "Bleh, I hate pink."

"But pink was your favorite color!" Kai said.

"What, when I was seven?" Miho said, rolling her eyes.

"Do you want me to braid your hair?" asked Kai, holding up an array of ribbons in every color.

"Who braids their hair anymore? That's so out of fashion," replied Miho, mussing up her short-cut auburn hair so that pieces of hair stuck out in all directions. "Go out, I need to change."

Miho came down the stairs to see her mother groggily move about the kitchen, looking quite lost, and her father, bent over an apple, intently carving it into lotus flower with the fruit knife. Her brother beamed at her. "Do you want your eggs sunny-side up or scrambled?"

Staring at her brother scraping the burnt egg on the frying pan, she replied, "I'm just going to grab a piece of toast."

Yawning, Miara stated, "And I think I'm going back to bed. I stayed up all night writing my new chapter." Blinking, she looked up at Kai with a drowsy smile. "Doesn't our son look so handsome in the Seijou High uniform?"

"Blue is a lovely color on him," agreed Keisuke half-heartedly as he began doodling on the morning newspaper.

Leaning over, Miara exclaimed, "Don't draw on today's newspaper—I haven't gotten to reading it yet." She narrowed her eyes as she read the headlines, '_Much venerated sixth-regime yakuza boss of the Yamamoto-gumi murdered last night.'_ She pulled the sheaf of paper away from Keisuke's destructive hands. "The _oyabun_ of Yamamoto-gumi, Yamamoto Noboru, was assassinated in his house last night?"

"That's a pity. They say Yamamoto Noboru's done a lot for the city, like the time he organized the relief-support for earthquake victims and distributed food and supplies to everybody when police were immobilized," remarked Keisuke. "If anything, he's been a very just and fair godfather of the yakuza during years of much political and economic instability in this country."

Miara frowned. "But a criminal is a criminal. You can't justify the illegal activities of the yakuza by the one or two good acts that they do."

Kai choked on his orange juice. Munching on her toast, Miho grabbed her coat.

"Here's your bag and lunch box!" exclaimed Kai, chasing after his younger sister.

"This is so childish," said Miho, peering at the bunny-shaped lunch bag.

"But you love bunnies."

"Not on my lunch box and my curtains and my bed sheet," replied Miho impatiently, walking out the door. "Bye otou-san, okaa-san."

"Wait, I have my car parked up front," said Kai, trailing after her.

"I'll ride the bus," replied Miho.

"But the car will be much quicker."

"You're not supposed to be driving underage," replied Miho. "It's against the law."

"But the law is meant to be broken," mumbled Kai under his breath.

By the time Miho hopped off the bus, her brows were knit into a V-shape. "You don't have to follow me to class," said Miho, turning around and glaring at her brother who trailed after her holding her lunch bag.

The girls in the hallway nudged each other. "Who is that hot high school boy?"

"I heard he's Miho-chan's older brother."

"He's so dreamy."

"Is this Miho-chan's classroom?" said Kai, peeking into the classroom that he had studied in last year. "Is this your desk?"

"Go back already," snapped Miho. "You're going to be late for homeroom."

"What time does journalism meeting end?" asked Kai. "I'll come pick you up."

"I don't know what time it's going to end. Just go home by yourself after school," said Miho, pushing her brother out the classroom. Exhausted, Miho slouched over her desk.

Just then, she heard a loud voice call outside. She walked over to the window and peered out. Her brother stood in front of the school gates, waving his hand. "Miho-hime! Have a good day! Call onii-chan if you need anything!"

"Ugh, so embarrassing," groaned Miho, shutting close the window and pulling down the shade.

"Why?" her friend Saori asked. "I'm so jealous you have such a caring brother. My brother is so busy with his college entrance exams, I don't even see him anymore. And he's nowhere near as cool and handsome as Miho-chan's onii-chan."

"Onii-chan is not cool at all," mumbled Miho.

Chin leaned against palm, Meilin watched in amusement as Kai's head nodded off in the middle of math class; he seemed to think that if he wore tinted glasses, nobody would be able to tell he was dozing. She kicked him on the shin underneath the desk. "Wake up."

Kai yawned, unable to lift his head from his desk, a piece of hair sticking up in the air.

"Did you stay up all night playing videogames again?" she demanded.

"I woke up early to pack Miho's lunch and wake her up."

"You, wake somebody up?" Meilin snorted. "You can barely wake up yourself in the mornings."

"I know. I was afraid I would sleep in, so I stayed up all night," he replied, stifling another yawn.

"I knew as much." Meilin's eyes softened. "You can't cook. What did you pack for her lunch?"

"I ordered a deluxe bento set from the Japanese restaurant and repackaged it in a bunny bento box," replied Kai. "But she didn't seem to like it."

"Well, it's obvious that you didn't cook it."

"No, she didn't like the bunnies."

"Silly, girls her age want to be cool," said Meilin.

"But you like cute things," said Kai.

Meilin blushed. "Yeah, but Miho grew up in England—she's into trendy stuff."

"Why does Miho-chan hate me?" moaned Kai. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. I was supposed to come home and be like 'Miho-chan! 'Nii-chan is finally back!' And she was supposed to say, 'Onii-chan! You are the best brother in the world!' And we would spin round and round together, hand in hand in a whirlwind of bubbles and glitter."

"Ah, I would love to see the delusional, fantasy world you live in, Mr. Kaitou Magician," Meilin remarked dryly.

"Is it because she outgrew me? The things I did for her when she was little don't move her anymore." Kai was not only moping, he was having a nervous breakdown.

Meilin sighed. He was not listening at all—so much for trying to break up with a guy who would still come complain about his family woes as if nothing was wrong between them. "What is with the round-framed spectacles?"

"I thought it was a nice change of image?" said Kai, cocking his head towards her and pushing his silver-framed glasses up his nose. "Don't I look really serious and studious?"

"Maybe if you stop trying too hard to be and Eriol-clone, Miho would be more receptive," muttered Meilin.

The students of class 1-2 expected a continuation of the showdown between Chang Eron and Li Syaoran the other day—those who had not been present at the soccer field heard a glorified narrative of the fight from overenthusiastic soccer team members. But to their disappointment, Eron and Syaoran anticlimactically each took their respective seats on the other end of the classroom without as much as exchanging a glance at each other.

Daidouji Tomoyo spotted the pink band-aid across Syaoran's right cheek and smothered a smile. Sakura was so soft-hearted, no wonder Eron always lived in a state of anxiety. "Syaoran-kun, I need your advice on something."

"Yeah?" Syaoran looked up at Tomoyo who plunked down a thick book onto his desk.

"So, which fabric do you think will match best?" asked Tomoyo flipping through her fabric sample book. "This pale green muslin or this deep emerald green Persian samite?"

Syaoran bent over the desk and fingered the fabric. "How about this spring green charmeuse—it's lighter than the samite and will look good with the floral print on the Mechlin lace you chose, especially if you drape the skirt here."

"You're right!" exclaimed Tomoyo, delighted at the effects of layering the fabric. "You have such wonderful eye for detail, Syaoran-kun." She gazed at Sakura. "Err… Li-kun. And what do you think about this aqua damask—don't you think this violet silk goes well with it?"

"I think I like the indigo one better," Syaoran after deep consideration, bringing the two fabric samples together.

"You're absolutely right. I didn't think of that combination before," replied Tomoyo. "I can always count on you." Even in the olden days, Tomoyo had often consulted Syaoran for fashion ideas. She figured that if Sakura and Syaoran had reached some sort of truce, since they were living together, it would be okay to talk to him again. Besides, Syaoran looked so depressed these days, she sincerely felt for him.

"Syao-kun. Tell me, why is Mei-chan always so cold towards me?" Kai asked, slinging his arm around Syaoran's shoulder. "Who else would flunk a grade to be with their girlfriend?"

Looking somewhat irritated, Syaoran replied, "Gee, I wonder."

Meilin went and smacked Kai on the back of the head with her notebook. "What is this rumor circulating that you got rejected by Syaoran on Christmas Eve and fled the country, only to realize your love can never be satiated, hence you transferred into the same class as Syaoran for one last chance?"

With a twinkle in his periwinkle eyes, Kai bent down on his knees in a Romeo-esque fashion and presented a scarlet rose out of thin air. "This rose symbolizes the burning passion within my heart. Will you take me back, my darling Syao-chan?"

The girls in the class squealed—even better than a love triangle was a sizzling BL romance; class had never been so entertaining until Mizuki Kai had transferred back. Tomoyo watched in wry amusement as Hiiragizawa Eriol decided to enter the scene by walking up to Syaoran and slapping him on the face. "How could you do this to me?" Then he stormed out of the classroom, leaving Syaoran to sputter at Eriol, mouth hung open like a fish out of water.

Both boys and girls were squealing now, stunned and absolutely thrilled by the drama unfolding in front of their eyes, Eron and Sakura completely forgotten. Meanwhile, Syaoran who had been the underdog ever since he became labeled as the "Eitoukou betrayer" suddenly faced an explosion of popularity amongst girls, who found his grouchiness adorable, and guys, who found him a novel prototype of tough Apollonian sportsmanship melded with Dionysian romanticism.

A little while later, Naoko trotted over to Syaoran's desk with her textbook. "I don't understand this problem, Li-kun," said Naoko, leaning over on Syaoran's table. She eyed Syaoran very sympathetically.

"Let's see…" Syaoran, ignoring the unfamiliar looks of sympathy in his direction, reviewed Naoko's problem and then said, "You didn't factor out the denominator and…" He proceeded to explain the complex equation to Naoko.

"Thank you Li-kun. You're so good at explaining problems!" exclaimed Naoko, clutching her textbook to her chest, feeling guiltier by the moment for having been an advent supporter of Eron.

"Really?" a stream of students surrounded Syaoran. "I don't get this problem from homework last night, Li-kun!"

"Me neither!"

And looking slightly overwhelmed at the sudden attention, Syaoran answered each person's question, and when he did so, everybody quieted, taking down notes.

"Ah, that makes a lot of sense!" exclaimed Chiharu—Takashi was an excellent mathematician as well, but to hear the solution to the problem meant hearing a thirty-minute repertoire on Pythagoras and his cat.

"Gee, Li-kun is a lot more friendly than he used to be, isn't he?" remarked Aki begrudgingly.

"Yeah, he would have bitten of my head if I asked him anything back in fifth grade," said a long time classmate.

"He completely knocked me down at the Winter Wonderland ball two years ago," Aki remarked.

"No way. What did you do to him?"

"Nothing!" replied Aki, indignantly. Well, he hadn't known back then Syaoran was interested in Sakura-chan, or else he would never have made a move on her.

From her desk, Sakura slid down into her chair. "It's happening again," she muttered to herself. Her father, whom she rarely saw these days because classes at the university had started again, and Syaoran had only had a five-hour discussion about the Persian Wars while baking apple pie, apple strudel and apple muffins in the kitchen. "The same thing at home."

"But Syaoran-kun has come a long way, hasn't he?" remarked Tomoyo. "He used to be so antisocial—nobody in our class could approach him at all in the beginning back in elementary school, but look at him now. He fits in."

Strange enough, people did evolve and change. Eron did. Kai did. So did Rika and Meilin. And even, Syaoran, steady, constant Syaoran who she thought would always stay the same had changed the most.

"It's thanks to you, you know," remarked Meilin. "If you didn't befriend him back then, he would still be a loner. I was so surprised when I first came from Hong Kong and found you in his apartment and everything. He never had any friends before, never invited anyone home, never even talked to anyone else in school besides me."

"Well, it seems like now, he's friends with everyone besides me," muttered Sakura underneath her breath as she watched Meilin push her way through the crowds of people to her once customary spot right next to him.

"It looks like Meilin-chan and Syaoran-kun have made up," remarked Tomoyo, watching Meilin chattering away at Syaoran like olden days and even producing a half-smile from him.

"Yeah."

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked her best friend, astute as ever.

"Nothing. It's just, it's a relief to see Meilin-chan and him getting along," said Sakura with a long sigh.

_It could have been you, but you wouldn't forgive him,_ Tomoyo thought of saying. But she had learned to keep her tongue regarding Syaoran.

It was chilly on the rooftop, but Sakura knew it was better to eat lunch there than in the classroom, with everyone watching. She spread out the three-tiered bento box laden with skewered octopus sausages, rows of plump yellow egg rolls, crispy fried shrimp and crab croquette, potato salad and pearly white _onigiri_. The last box was filled with peeled apples, pear, grapes and strawberries. She opened the thermostat and poured two cups of steaminghot black tea.

"Did you really make all of this?" Eron asked in awe at the feast spread before him.

"Everything," replied Sakura, sipping her cup of aromatic _koucha_, slightly bitter.

"So, what's the special occasion?" asked Eron, almost suspiciously.

"N-nothing. I just felt like making you a lunch box," stammered Sakura with a faint blush. Naoko had told her that was what girlfriends did for their boyfriends. It was really difficult trying to please Eron—over the past several months, she realized she had no clue what Eron liked, what food he preferred, what music he listened to, what books he read—she had realized this most acutely the other night when Eron had come over for dinner and her brother had questioned him. And guiltily, she realized that maybe she had not put enough effort into getting to know Eron.

He bit into the egg roll and stated, "This _tamagoyaki_ is delicious." He shoveled rice into his mouth and then bit into the fried shrimp. "This too."

"I didn't know what you liked," said Sakura. "Next time, tell me what you want me to make you." She added as an afterthought, "But nothing too hard—I'm not very good at cooking as you know." This was probably the extent of the recipes that she was confident in.

"I would like anything you make," replied Eron, sipping on the aromatic black tea.

Sakura smiled. Eron was a person who would say exactly the words she wanted to hear. And yet, sometimes, she wondered what he really was thinking. "I'll make you a cake next time as well—I've been practicing on my family."

"This is fine too, you know," Eron said. "Do you know this is the first time anyone has packed a bento for me?"

"No way!" And then Sakura recalled that Eron always brought store-bought bento to school or skipped lunch. He had no parents, so he probably never did have someone pack him lunch. At least Sakura had a father and brother who were both brilliant cooks and made sure she always had a lunch box that she could proudly set forth during lunchtime and share with her friends.

"If this is a consolation prize for getting beaten up, then I'd gladly get beaten up every day," Eron remarked, touching the faded bruise on his cheek.

"Syaoran, you're turning purple," Meilin stated, peering over to the other side of the rooftop. It was strange seeing Sakura completely devoted to Eron—and Eron seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it. _I guess Sakura's been feeling bad about hiding from Eron that Syaoran was staying at her house. _

"Ugh, they're such a lovey-dovey couple, it's annoying," stated Naoko. Half the class was gathered on one end of the rooftop—they couldn't risk missing the action.

"You're just jealous," snickered Chiharu.

"Aren't you?" Naoko said. "How did our clumsy dunce Sakura-chan end up with the hottest guy in our grade?"

"Yeah, Eron-kun is very handsome," conceded Meilin. She eyed Syaoran, who was huddled up in his coat, face bruised up. "He really is an ideal boyfriend material, and if _someone_ doesn't shape up, I think they'll really end up married."

Only Tomoyo took pity on him and said in consolation, "It's all right. It's only a lunch box."

"Ah, all the love poured into the bento," remarked Eriol with a smile, eying the Little Wolf without an ounce of sympathy. "What a lucky guy Eron-kun is."

"In the olden days, a girl making a lunch box for a boy was a method of the female proposing without words," declared Yamazaki Takashi.

Eriol nodded. "And if the boy finished up the lunch box, it meant he agreed to the proposal."

Syaoran snapped his chopsticks in half and glared at his so-called friends.

Tanaka Miho was popular in her grade. Last year, since she had transferred to school in the middle of the year and hung mostly hung out with the upperclassmen, she knew few people in her grade. But because Sakura's grade had graduated into high school, Miho grew closer to her year-mates. She was no longer the "poor girl who lost her family;" and her magical studies with Eriol, while they had been a chore before, was actually enjoyable now that she had the goal of becoming someone useful in the Alliance of Stars. At school, she enjoyed being at the top of the ladder and having underclassmen of her own, plus it was nice to run the school paper exactly the way she wanted to instead of having to match Aki-senpai's whims. Her classmates were always envious that Miho had so many cool upperclassmen friends who often invited her to the high school during breaks. And though Eriol was neurotic, Sakura, scatterbrained, Meilin, violent-tempered, Tomoyo eccentric, and Syaoran, grouchy, she had to admit, from a distance, they seemed cool. In fact, life couldn't be better.

"Is that handsome brother of yours coming to pick you up today as well?" asked Miho's classmate Saori.

Miho made a face. Life couldn't be better, except for one aspect. It was so hard sneaking around, trying to avoid her clingy, infuriating brother. He was absolutely driving her crazy, and she was at a limit to how much she could tolerate him.

Sure enough, after school, Kai was waiting for her at the school gates. He waved at her frantically. "Miho-chan! How was your day?"

"Ugh, onii-chan," Miho groaned. "Stop following me around everywhere. It's annoying!"

"But—"

"I'm fifteen now. I don't need you babysitting me. Especially not on dates!"

"Dates?"

"Yes."

"Who is this boy? Does he go to Seijou? Since when were you dating him?" Kai demanded.

"It's none of your business. You just do your stuff, and I'll do mine," stated Miho, stomping off.

"B-but—" Kai stared at his feet, crushed. "Since when has her good old brother become a nuisance?"

Walking up behind him, Meilin patted Kai's back understandingly. "You've got to accept that Miho-chan's a grown girl now. Her world does not revolve around her amazing onii-chan anymore."

"It doesn't?" Kai narrowed his eyes as he instinctively trailed after his younger sister's steps. "Wait, isn't that boy Akagi Aki? That little scum-of-the-earth!"

With a sigh, Meilin dragged Kai back as he tried to leap forward after the pair. _Really, what's the point of breaking up with him when I'm always having to chase him down to keep him from making a mess out of things?_ "I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"What are you talking about? My innocent, pure Miho-chan is walking into the hands of the good-for-nothing playboy! You know what kind of reputation Akagi Aki has!"

Meilin scowled, scarily resembling Syaoran for a moment. "Look who's talking. Aki-kun is a perfectly nice boy, and for your information, I doubt he's interested in Miho-chan, anyway."

"What? Why? What's wrong with Miho-chan? She's the cutest, sweetest thing every? Why won't Aki, that bastard, date her?" Kai demanded in indignation.

Meilin shook her head in surrender. Giving Kai the silent treatment was impossible when he was this opaque. "Because Miho-chan has a crush on a boy in her own class who has recently joined the journalism club and Aki-kun has unrequited feelings for Tomoyo-chan." It was just as she had suspected; Kai had closeted a serious case of sister complex all this while. He was a guy who just did not know moderation.

"Is this a date?" asked Aki, bemused, having overheard Miho and Kai's conversation as he waited for her at the school gates with a draft of the high school paper.

"Of course not," replied Miho, clearly offended. "I just had to get rid of onii-chan. I wonder if he's always been this clingy and annoying."

"Yeah he has. You two were inseparable back in the days," Aki said. "I was a bit jealous. I was nowhere near as close with my sister or brother."

'"I know, but onii-chan used to be really cool back then," Miho said. "Now, he's just…"

Aki wrinkled his nose. "I know what you mean. He's just that delinquent Mizuki Kai, with his necktie straight and hair parted in the center."

"Yeah, and all the qualities that I thought made him seem prince-like are actually just…" Miho wrinkled her nose. "Obnoxious."

"Don't be too harsh on him. It's sort of pitiable that he's trying so hard. Trying _too_ hard, that is," said Aki. "Oh, did I tell you? Kai-senpai is back in our class. I guess I can call him Kai-kun again?"

"Onii-chan flunked?" exclaimed Miho.

"I thought he wouldn't tell you," said Aki. "Our classroom seems like a whole big conspiracy plan, with the tension between Eron-kun and Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan. Eriol-kun always seems to be plotting something, and I swear, Yamazaki-kun is his lackey or something and my beloved Tomoyo-chan is probably being brainwashed by that evil mastermind. There's something fishy about Mizuki-sensei as well, though I can't quite figure out what."

"Are you okay with Tomoyo-senpai?" Miho asked gently.

Shrugging, Aki replied, "What can I do? It's not like I stand a chance against Eriol-kun."

"What are you talking about? Aki-senpai is smart, popular and basketball MVP, not to mention really motivated and hardworking!" Miho exclaimed. "Eriol is just a sadistic old geezer."

Aki blinked. "I'm touched. I didn't think Miho-chan thought so highly of me."

Two pink spots appeared on Miho's cheeks. "Don't get to full of it. I'm just saying, it's not like you to give up just because of a tiny little obstacle along the way."

Grinning, Aki said, "Well, Reporter Tanaka, with that sort of mentality, I'm sure you can churn out two feature articles by next week!"

"What? That's impossible!" Miho exclaimed.

"How's your article on the yakuza turning out?" asked Aki.

Miho frowned a little bit. "I've sort of hit a block. There's no new angle I can cover, and the assassination of Yamamoto Noboru has been overexposed by the media."

"But yet, they haven't really uncovered who has assassinated him, have they?" Aki remarked. "Reports say it was an inside job, that a revolting faction organized his assassination. Some people even think it was done by the second in command, wakagashira Taoka Yoshinori, so that he could become the next head of Yamamoto-gumi."

"But that doesn't make much sense," replied Miho. "The natural successor would have been Taoka Yoshinori anyway then. He's been the first lieutenant and second boss for some years, and was Yamamoto Noboru's right hand man. He had no incentive to assassinate his boss, did he?"

"I like the way you think. It's not likely Taoka would have killed the man who basically adopted him and treated him like a son. But a lot is at stake," replied Aki. "Taoka Yoshinori is rumored to be a young man, probably still in his twenties, and if would be impossible for him to gain the respect and obedience from all the yakuza factions. You know the yakuza controls the economy and politicians behind the scenes. Because the Japanese economy has been in such a decline the past decade, they want to make sure the new head is going to be a person who is global-minded. After all, the Yamamoto-gumi had extended factions across Asia and the United States under Yamamoto Noboru's regime. But now, rivaling yakuza family might a chance to break the monopoly of the Yamamoto-gumi and seize a chance at expansion since the fate of the leadership of Yamamoto-gumi is up in the air. It can take one insurrection, one bad choice from an experienced to leader to crumble the dynasty of a centuries-old syndication."

Miho stared at Aki in awe. "How do you know so much about the yakuza, Aki-senpai?"

"Ah, Asuma-aniki used to tell me a lot about this stuff," replied Aki smugly. "His close friend from Hong Kong knew a lot about the organized criminal world."

Pouting out her lower lips, Miho stated, "Well, if you know so much, why don't you write the article instead?"

"Don't get so cheeky, kiddo," Aki said. "I hear you've been gadding away with that little journalist-wannabe Eisuke-kun. Focus!"

Turning bright red, Miho demanded, "W-who told you that I like Eisuke-kun?"

"Ah, it's good to be in love," said Aki, hands folded behind his head. "I want a girlfriend too. Makes me jealous of Eron-kun and Sakura-chan."

The Seijou seniors were a group of hardworking, exam-studying students and could not be a duller bunch. With one exception. Kara twirled her pen around her finger, watching Li Jinyu's granite face.

"I swear, out of all the scenarios we could be in, I never thought there would come a day when you and I would be wearing Japanese high school uniforms and sitting in class. But I have to admit, it's been amusing thus far, though it doesn't seem like you're enjoying this task one bit," remarked Kara, staring at the foreign physics formula in her textbook. What the heck was Kepler's third law of motion?

Jinyu did not answer but diligently scrawled down the scientific equation from the board with an ink fountain pen. On a slip of parchment hidden beneath his notes, he was simultaneously writing down a note in code form in perfect calligraphy. Though he seemed unarmed, Kara knew he had at least nine weapons tucked away into his clothes. It was strange seeing someone you had a preconditioned notion about thrown out of their element. He looked as ridiculous in a school uniform as she would in a pink, frilly doll-dress. Kara speculated that Jinyu's slightly irritated expression indicated that he thought it was a waste of time sitting in class; but he didn't complain. He never complained, unlike that whiny Chang brat, Erika.

At that moment, someone's cellphone rang. It was not just any ringtone either, and the dark and ominous chords of Beethoven's Symphony No. 5 sent the stressed and studious students into a state of panic.

"Who brought their cellphone to class?" barked their teacher.

Everybody shuffled to check if their cellphones were on vibrate.

Frowning, Jinyu reached into his pocket and flipped out a sleek black phone. "What is it?" he asked in a low voice.

"Jin-kun, I would like you to refrain from using your phone in class. I will have to confiscate it. Now, hand it over, it's the rules," said the teacher, walking up to Jinyu.

Heedless, Jinyu stood up, phone pressed to ear and demanded, "What? How many times did I tell you to take him out without leaving evidence? There's no choice. Locate the Orange Tiger—he's in danger—and tell Sparrow to return to the base. Immediately."

"W-where do you think you're going, Jin-kun?" stated the teacher, dumbfounded. "Jin Yuu, are you listening!"

Paying no attention to the class, Jinyu headed out the door and stated calmly into his cellphone, "I'm heading over there right now. Don't do anything reckless. I'll handle the situation."

The students gaped at their classmate who till date had not spoken one word in class. Kara smirked. Jinyu was by no means being intentionally disrespectful to the teacher—as one accustomed to being boss of the Hong Kong triads, it simply did not occur to him that he should excuse himself from class before leaving.

"Are you prepared for the exams tomorrow?" asked Kai, taking a seat next to Kara on the rooftop.

"Nah," replied Kara, watching the gray clouds. "I have far more important concerns."

"My little sister can't stand me, my girlfriend dumped me, and Syaoran apparently cheated on me with Eriol-kun," replied Kai with a woeful sigh. "Can your worries beat that?"

"Why live life with worries when you can just live carefree," replied Kara, twirling her finger towards the sky and letting her tarot cards form a circle around her head.

And Kai glared at Kara. "You know, this really is all your fault."

"So quick to blame," Kara drawled.

"Why'd you do it?" asked Kai. "To punish me?"

"It's fun teasing her," replied Kara. "Almost as fun as teasing her cousin."

"You really are Leon-san's daughter," remarked Kai glumly.

Kara chuckled. "Leon used to tell me how gullible you once were. He'd spend a week devising a prank to play on you. Then he'd die of laughing, clutching his stomach."

Leon Reed did have a peculiar way of laughing, eyes shut and head thrown back, a deep, hearty laughter from the stomach. "Yes, I was gullible. But that man was positively even more sadistic and sinister than Clow Reed." Kai grimaced. "Like that time he mixed peroxide into my shampoo. Or used me as his dart target. Or handcuffed me and then conveniently lost the keys for twenty-four hours."

"Really, compared to him, aren't I an angel?" stated Kara. "You were always complaining that Meilin always scolds you and never shows any indication that she really does care for you. What better indication is there than her outright jealousy when she saw you with me?"

"Do you really think Meilin is jealous?" asked Kai, slightly hopeful again.

Kara glared at him. "Don't fish for compliments from me. Do you remember how you oh-so-rudely pushed me out of your seventh-story window the other day?"

"You jumped out on your own!" retorted Kai.

"Kiss me."

"No."

"Good. Meilin-chan's watching," said Kara, before pecking Kai's forehead and hopping off the roof.

She had always been this spontaneous, and he could never keep up with her pace. Kai picked up the tarot card that Kara had dropped and smiled softly despite himself. _The Magician. _

Daidouji Tomoyo had a great dilemma. She held up three invitations printed on a navy blue card to a reception at the Hoshi Plaza Hotel Emerald Ballroom hosted by the Vogue Nippon magazine. It was for the Young Designer Contest after-party, and it was expected that the designers and their two models participate; basically, it was a publicity event. One was for herself, and one was for Sakura. And the last card would be for Syaoran—the editor-in-chief of Vogue Nippon expressed her great desire to see that "mysterious, atypically handsome, brooding male model." The problem was, since each person was expected to bring a date, Sakura surely would come with Eron. And with the tension in the air these days, Tomoyo was not sure if putting Eron, Syaoran and Sakura into the same room was the best idea. She looked up and gazed at Eriol who looked slightly irritated as Mizuki Kai sized him up and down in a combative manner. It didn't make sense for her to ask Eriol to be her escort, anyway. With a long sigh, Tomoyo tucked away the invitations inside her bag.

Usually, Kai did his best to ignore Hiiragizawa Eriol's existence. Today, he circled around Eriol hand on chin, brows furrowed down in deep observation. "What?" asked Eriol dryly.

Finally, Kai crossed his arms. "I don't get it. Why does my sister absolutely idolize you? You're good at cooking and smart, undoubtedly. But I'm more handsome and athletic and charismatic. I'm probably a more fun person to be with. Besides, you can't change that fundamentally, you are an old creep who plays chess for fun."

"Miho idolizes me? That's news to me," remarked Eriol with that maddening Cheshire-like smile.

"It's always 'Eriol this, Eriol that.'" Kai scaled Eriol from head to toe. "I admit, Clow Reed does hold a certain mysterious charm, though I credit that black cloak is where half that ambiance comes from. Heck, I know my appeal goes up ten points when I have my Kaitou Magician cloak on. Maybe Clow's evilness and notoriety plays a part into that intrigue. But you're just Hiiragizawa Eriol, not some all-powerful sorcerer—and Kaitou Magician is more notorious in the 21st century, if I may boast so myself. It's true Miho-chan does like musically talented people, but you only play gloomy elegies, she said. I concede though, you do hold that over me. I can't play the piano."

"Well, do you want to learn the real secret to winning over Miho?" asked Eriol with an evil glint in his eye.

"What is it?" Kai asked, unsuccessful in quelling the eagerness in his voice.

"What now?" demanded Miho, hands on hips as Kai pulled her out of the journalism club room where she had been busily copyediting next week's paper. "You know how busy I am with deadlines?"

"It'll just take ten minutes," said Kai, dragging Miho to the empty music room.

He sat down by the grand piano and poised his fingers over the black and white keys. Indeed, with his soft auburn hair tumbling into his eyes and his sorrowful, brooding expression, he did visually fit the part of an anguished pianist very well. With a sweeping flourish, he proceeded to rattle off Chopin's _Fantasie-Impromptu_ in C-sharp minor, the whole piece in _presstisimo agitato_. Though he self-admittedly had absolutely no musical talent, because he had an excellent memory, a good ear and especially adept, long fingers, he had mastered the difficult Chopin piece in speed time, at least technically. Finally, he ended, finger flailed, looking up at Miho expectantly.

"What, aren't you moved? Aren't you impressed?" Kai blinked up at his younger sister, awaiting a shower of compliments. Nobody in their family was particularly musically talented.

"You dragged me away from my article just to show off another trick you have?" Miho replied. "Ugh, onii-chan, you're so irresponsible."

"But I practiced for hours to show you!"

Arms crossed, Miho stated, "You should study a bit harder and get placed back into your proper grade if you have the time to be doing such useless things."

"H-how did you find out I flunked?" exclaimed Kai. "Everybody promised not to tell."

"Again, you and your pointless secrets," Miho snapped. "I'm sick of them all."

"But Hiiragizawa-kun said that you would absolutely be moved if I played this for you!" exclaimed Kai. "I thought you loved Chopin!"

"I like Beethoven better."

Kai's jaw dropped and his fingers closed in on the claviers in an ominous elegy.

"Don't you know that Chopin spent all his life regretting writing _Fantasie-Impromptu_ when he realized it sounded like the third movement of Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_?" Miho continued. "Besides, how can you play the instrument like that, without a chord of sensitivity, hammering away all the notes without putting any thought into thinking about the tempo, the tone, the composition? When it comes down to it, the reason I can't accept you, Mizuki Kai, is because you're nothing but a big copycat!"

Every word shot an arrow through his heart. Dramatically sinking to his knees, arms outstretched as Miho stomped off, Kai bemoaned, "I endured seven hours of hell-training from the creepiest, most sadistic music-master ever for _this_?"

"Oh dear. Is an infuriated world-class criminal coming at me with a raised fist from 12 o'clock direction?" asked Eriol to Tomoyo in the midst of art class, calmly sketching a fat cat.

"He looks pretty ticked off," remarked Tomoyo, looking up over Eriol's head.

"You liar!" exploded Kai, glowering over Hiiragizawa Eriol. "She hates me even more! It's all because of you!"

Eriol stifled a chuckle. "Did you really think she would like you if you tried to become like me?"

"That's what you said I should do!" Kai replied in indignation. "But she likes Beethoven, not Chopin!"

Tomoyo hid a smile. "Did you not learn lesson number one is never to trust the words of a wizard?"

"This is all your fault!" Kai sputtered, pointing at Eriol. "You made me learn piano to ridicule me!"

"Really, I wonder how a person which such sensuality is such a dunce at the piano," replied Eriol coolly. "Playing all the notes as fast as you can does not mean you are producing music."

"So I've been told," replied Kai. Now he gloomed. Despite his indignity, he was desperate. "Now what do I do?"

"Don't look so sad, Kai-kun. I'm sure Miho appreciates your efforts deep in her heart and just doesn't know how to express it," said Sakura, pressing a reassuring hand on Kai's arm.

"Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Kai, eyes glistening at the very rare compassion shown to him as of late. "Do you really think so?"

"I heard you learned the piano from Eriol-kun," said Sakura with a smile. "Isn't Eriol-kun a wonderful teacher? He once taught me how to play a beautiful melody that he composed for my Cards. It was a lot of fun."

Now, Kai stared at Sakura, eyes bulging. "_Fun? _What are you, a masochist or something?"

"Hoe?"

With a chuckle, Eriol turned to Tomoyo. "Now, what are those invitations you've been fingering all day long?"

"About that." Tomoyo looked at Sakura guiltily. "There's a reception at the Hoshi Plaza Hotel Emerald Ballroom hosted by Vogue Nippon magazine for the Best Young Designer contestants tomorrow—you know how they covered the contest and included outtakes in their January issue. All the models are invited as well. And by invited, I mean they are expected to be there. It's a press-covered event, so it is a good opportunity for everybody to network. But I understand very well if you don't want to go, with everything that happened during the contest…."

"Of course I'll go for Tomoyo-chan's sake," said Sakura. Her father had taken the bullet in the middle of the contest, covering for her grandfather. But luckily, it had been a minor wound, and her father had since then recovered completely. While Tomoyo had not received first place, because of positive coverage by the magazine, she knew that Tomoyo had been receiving various commission requests and even scholarship offers to various design schools. But Tomoyo had refused all the requests with her polite, "I am thankful for your interest, but I am currently occupied with high school."

And Tomoyo added in a smaller voice, "I think you're supposed to bring a partner as well."

"I see. Who should I ask?" pondered Sakura.

Eron leaned over, bemused. "Isn't it customary to bring your boyfriend?"

"That's right!" exclaimed Sakura. She had clearly forgotten that you go to events like this with your boyfriend.

"Well then, I will be honored to accompany you then," said Eron.

Sakura gulped hard. Did that mean that Syaoran was going to turn up at the reception? Or was Aki invited instead. For everyone's sake, she prayed it would be Aki, since he had accompanied her to the press conference and had been the original male model. She stared at her the invitation printed on fancy navy blue parchment paper. Sakura wondered who Tomoyo would bring to the reception. Customarily, Eriol had escorted Tomoyo to most of the big events by default. But now that Tomoyo seemed to have folded her feelings for Eriol, it might be awkward for her to ask him.

The classroom was empty as school ended and everybody filed outside. Sakura was on cleaning duty and she rested the mop against the wall and stared out the window. Outside the window, she could see Syaoran running in the soccer field. She watched him leap up and shoot the ball into the net. Though his back was turned to her, she was pretty sure he was grinning bashfully as his teammates cheered on him. He always had that same blithe expression, pleased to have scored, embarrassed at the attention he was receiving. The Syaoran she knew was hardworking and humble, disciplined and determined.

"Sakura-chan, we're all done outside," said Rika.

Sakura turned around with a start as she found her friend standing next to her. "Oh. Thanks Rika-chan. I'm finished in here as well." She glanced outside out of the corner of her eyes. Surely Rika hadn't caught her watching Syaoran. _Besides_, _it wasn't like I looking at Syaoran specifically; I was just looking at the soccer team because I'm worried about what happened last time between Eron and Syaoran. _

"Terada-sensei says he never met a student who has changed more than Li-kun," remarked Risa offhandedly. The two were the only ones remaining in the classroom.

"How so?"

"Don't you remember when Li-kun first transferred to Tomoeda Elementary? He never spoke to anybody. Well, until Meilin-chan came along. We all used to be slightly scared of him. But even then, you seemed to get along with him." Rika watched Syaoran's teammates clap him on the back. While Eron was popular amongst the girls, Syaoran was liked and respected by the school's male population, because Syaoran was viewed as a man's man. "He's come a long way, don't you think?"

"I guess," said Sakura stiltedly.

Rika leaned against the windowsill and smiled slightly. "But I always knew Li-kun was a good guy. Long ago, I was possessed by something and attacked Sakura-chan against my will with a sword. I almost hurt Sakura-chan. But you told Li-kun not to hurt me, and he listened to you."

"You remember that?" asked Sakura. Sometimes, she wondered how much of her big secret really remained a secret to her closest friends and how much they really had figured out and just played dumb.

"It took me a long time to piece together things." She pulled over the end of her scarf and revealed red heart-shaped brooch with wings, the gilt golden paint slightly chipped now.

"That—" Sakura pointed.

Rika nodded. "Sakura-chan gave it to me long ago, back in fifth grade. Because I lost my sword-shaped brooch."

"I can't believe you still have it," said Sakura.

"I treasure it very much, because Sakura-chan gave it to me." Rika smiled. "Sakura-chan always has been such a genuine and generous person and that generosity has been a strength to me for all these years."

"Rika-chan." Sakura stared at her dark-haired friend who had always been more mature than any of her year-mates and often seemed to have far more thoughts than she would express in word.

"In life, each person we meet can make all the difference in the world," said Rika slowly. "I come from a really strict family, so I didn't get to interact with a lot of other kids my age when I was young. So, when I started school, I used to be really shy and scared of everybody. It's because I met Terada-sensei, though, that I got a little less introverted and was able to open up to people. And you and Chiharu-chan and everybody always tried to include me in everything. Somehow, when I was with you guys, I always found myself laughing and having fun."

Sakura recalled how quiet Rika had been when she first met her back in third grade, even more so then now.

"I think for Li-kun, you might have been that kind of person in his life," Rika continued. "If you hadn't been so kind to him in the beginning, Yamazaki-kun wouldn't have gotten close to him—you know Yamazaki-kun only hangs out with Chiharu-chan. Yamazaki-kun doesn't trust people that easily, but he knows that the people Sakura-chan likes are good people. And if Yamazaki-kun didn't hang out with Li-kun, the rest of the class wouldn't have found out what a nice and gentle person Li-kun actually is. Then, if hadn't made so many friends, I'm sure he would have transferred back to Hong Kong at the end of the school year, like he intended, and perhaps never came back."

"You're giving me too much credit, Rika-chan. All that had nothing to do with me," said Sakura with light laughter. "Really."

"Sakura-chan is kind to everyone equally, so maybe you didn't notice." Rika watched her friend. "I thought about it over and over again, but you treat him differently from anyone else."

"Do I?" It was true. Sakura fiddled with her banana milk carton; she had thought it too. Syaoran had always been harder on her than he had been on anybody else—she had noticed it when she saw him interacting with everybody else. And she too always put a higher bar on Syaoran. Because their fundamental relationship had been based on friendly rivalry, they naturally had higher expectations from each other.

Rika nodded. "You are deliberately harsher to Li-kun than anyone else. I thought when you ignored him for months after he came back, and also last time when Eron-kun and Li-kun got into a fight in the soccer field. You know Li-kun wouldn't fight unprovoked—he's not that type of person. And you saw that he was injured. But you turned your back on him." And Rika paused. Sakura went to help Eron, without taking a second glance at Syaoran. The Sakura she knew wouldn't ignore a person in pain like that. And Syaoran had been in pain, for Rika could see it in his eyes as he gazed at Sakura and Eron. "You're not the type of person who would turn your back on your long time friend even for your boyfriend's sake."

Flustered, Sakura opened her milk carton and took a swig out of it, feeling uncomfortable being cornered by Rika out of all her friends, because she had always been slightly more intimidated by her than any of her other friends. Swallowing, she asked slowly, "What do you mean?"

"Sakura-chan, are you by any chance still in love with Li-kun?"

"EHHH?" Sakura spurted out her milk. "In l-l-love with who?"

Rika stared at Sakura with her deep chocolate brown eyes. "I'm sorry if I crossed the line, but I want you to know, you don't have to hide anything from me. We've been friends for over eight years now."

"You're mistaken, Rika-chan. I'm dating Eron-kun now," stammered Sakura, red in the face.

"And do you love him?" Rika asked frankly. "Do you love Eron-kun?"

Sakura remained silent for a while. "I don't know. Love is such a strong word. I don't know if my feelings can be called love."

"Really?" Rika smiled softly. "I've been a romantic all my life. Perhaps I'm a little old-fashioned but for me, the person I love is the person I want to date and the person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"But what if you think you love somebody and later realize that it wasn't love?" asked Sakura.

"And what if you didn't realize only till later that it was?" Rika looked up at her friend, knowing they both were not talking about Chang Eron anymore. "What is the risk of loving? Love unrequited? Sacrificed pride? Fear of rejection? If there is anything I learned with my experience with Yutaka-kun, the heart speaks for itself."

"What if you've given your all, and there is nothing more to give?" Sakura stared off at the chalkboard smudged with today's math equations. "Last year, I went to Hong Kong to see him, to hear any explanation. But he rejected me. Still, I was waiting, even after all those months. And when he came back, he could have offered me some sort of explanation, any sort of reassurance, but he didn't. He shut me off. What more could I do then?"

"Li-kun did?" asked Rika. She had never heard the whole story of what had happened between Sakura and Syaoran, two people she had always had faith in, and why they had become strangers to each other. "I see. Is that why you drifted apart from him?"

"We're okay now. We've come to some sort of understanding," replied Sakura. For a long time, it had been painful to think about, talk about. But the fact she could speak about it so openly must have meant her heart had healed a little bit. "He must have had his reasons, and he's not someone I can shut out from my life forever."

"Someone you cannot live without seeing." Rika's eyes were sad. "What does he mean to you then?"

For a long moment, there was only silence in the classroom as Sakura thought of all the adjectives that she could use to describe him. Finally, she replied, "He's just Li Syaoran, as he always has been."

"Sakura-chan, last Christmas, you gave me one last chance when I had given up all hope." Rika paused. "No, that's not true. I thought I had given up all hope, but you made me realize that no matter how much time passed, my heart would never change. If I didn't have that once last chance to see Terada-sensei, whether or not he would accept me, then I would have always lived my life with regret. I always thought Terada-sensei was right, because he's older, because he's more mature, because he's my teacher. But I realized age, maturity, position in society, nor sense of duty matters once you find that undeniable answer deep within your heart."

"Rika-chan…"

"When I was separated from Terada-sensei last March, I thought love was scary; it was scary thinking that the pain will never go away, thinking that I may never see the person I love again. But I think the scariest thing is when it's really too late, when it's not a matter of _not_ seeing that person but when you really _can't_ see the person again." Somehow, Rika, the quietest of her friends, had grown bolder and much franker. Her brown eyes were clear and luminous. Perhaps it was love. "This is for your sake Sakura-chan. If you don't know the truth in your heart, it is not fair to anybody, not Eron-kun, not Li-kun, not yourself."

"Do something about my brother," Miho implored Meilin after school—Kai was waiting by the junior high building, so she figured the only safe zone was the high school section. "Has he always been so clinging and annoying?"

"Don't even talk about it," said Meilin, rolling her eyes. "He's obsessive and competitive to boot. That's how he's so good at videogames you know—he has a complete _otaku_ mentality."

"Please get him to stop following me around. My friends actually think _I_ make him stand around waiting for me all day because I'm trying to show off."

"Does he ever listen to anyone? He definitely won't listen to me," replied Meilin. "Besides, we're over."

"Why?" exclaimed Miho, clasping Meilin's hands. "Don't break up with 'nii-chan. His heart would be broken, and then he'll become even more clingy to me if he doesn't have you."

Meilin smiled wryly. _It's my heart that's gotten broken here. He doesn't even bother to hide that he's still crazy about Kara Reed. _"He'll find another girlfriend in no time."

Miho shook her head adamantly. "Onii-chan knows only one. He likes you, Meilin-nee-chan. What ever he did wrong, just give him another chance. He'll make it up, I promise."

"See, you know him best. Just humor him for a bit, and he'll get tired of trying to be the perfect brother," Meilin remarked, patting Miho on the head.

"Ugh, I can't believe I used to think I wanted to marry a guy just like onii-chan when I was five," said Miho, palms on her forehead.

"Ah, what to five-year-olds know about love," said Meilin with a tiny smile as she glanced off to Syaoran running the soccer field with new vigor, catching up to Chang Eron who dribbled ahead with the ball.

"I absolutely detest Hiiragizawa Eriol," groaned Kai, kicking the soccer ball in to the net, pretending it was Eriol's head. Miho had disappeared from her classroom, and he was sulking again.

"Welcome to the club," replied Syaoran. It was a sad day when he welcomed listening to Kai mope about his unreceptive little sister because it offered a distraction from his own headache. Needless to say, Jinyu had not returned to the soccer team after that one day but his presence remained in that the team practiced like they were training for championship, not passing off time till the seniors returned.

Kai groaned, "I can't believe I let him manipulate me into learning the piano from him. He's a demon!"

"Ever get him to teach you basketball?" Syaoran said glumly.

"Does he go, 'Be calm, if you don't lose sight of that, you will definitely get better?' " Holding his shoulders, Kai shivered at the thought of Eriol saying those words in his deep purring voice.

"And doesn't he creep up behind you without making a sound?"

Kai nodded. "He does! And then he acts all smug and superior. What's so great about him anyway?"

"He's eviler than the Dark Ones, but the girls just don't see it," remarked Syaoran.

"Friend!" exclaimed Kai, throwing his arms around Syaoran. "What did I do until now without you in my life?"

"Get away from me—this is how rumors start!" exclaimed Syaoran, squirming. He groaned as Aki clicked a photo.

"I wish you were a girl," sighed Kai. "You're totally my ideal type. Faithful, single-minded, a great cook and housekeeper to boot, not to mention fashionable."

"Gee, I don't know whether to be flattered or not." Syaoran juggling the soccer ball with the top of his knees.

"So are you going to the reception at Hoshi Plaza this weekend?"

"I guess." Syaoran kicked up the ball and began bouncing it off his head. "It's quite strange. I was helping Tomoyo embroider butterflies on a dress, and somehow, by the time we finished the embroidery, I found myself with an invitation and her shaking my hands, thanking me."

"And the scary part is, you don't remember saying yes, right?" said Kai.

Syaoran nodded. "That's right!"

"It's like she has a master plan, and we are all her puppets," stated Kai. "No wonder she's the only person in our class Eriol considers as an equal."

"Are you all right?" asked Tomoyo when Eriol sneezed three consecutive times in the music room.

"Maybe I'm coming down with a cold," said Eriol, as he continued the sonata he had been playing on the grand piano.

"Mei-chan! Mei-chan!" Kai exclaimed excitedly, leaning over the windowsill. "It worked. It really worked!"

"What did?" said Meilin crankily, yawning as she turned over in bed to see her clock. It was two in the morning.

Without invitation, Kai hopped off the windowsill and helped himself to sitting down on the bed, next to her. "Today, Miho-chan said 'thank you' when I packed her lunch box and then said hello to me when I waited to pick her up after school. She even called me 'onii-chan' at dinner and let me tell her a bedtime story before going to bed."

Meilin hid a little smile. It was so easy to forget that she had ended things with Kai when at times she wanted to pet him on the head and flower him with words of encouragement. "Well, are you satisfied now? She's glad to have you back, as you can tell. So now, you can relax a bit and focus on your life?"

"No!" Kai shook his head. "Now, maybe she will listen to me a bit. That pesky Aki-kun is no good for her."

With a sigh, Meilin muttered, "Sorry Miho-chan, I tried. I really did." To Kai, she said, "Well, if that's what you woke me up for at this time of the night, go away so that I can get my beauty's sleep."

Glad that Meilin at least was talking to him again, Kai, mustering up his courage, asked, "Saturday, do you want to go out with me?"

"Sorry, I have prior arrangements," said Meilin shortly. It wasn't a lie either.

"Meilin, how long are you going to stay mad at me? I'm sorry. I really am. I don't know what more to say. What can I do to get you to forgive me?" implored Kai.

Who could resist those sincere periwinkle blue eyes when he looked up like that, his golden-auburn hair tousled and his collar button open? "Nothing," said Meilin, turning her head abruptly. _Why can't I just forgive him? He apologized. I don't want to stay mad at him. But not this. I can't forgive him for cheating on me._


	109. Chapter 66: Truth in the Heart, Part 2

Saturday evening came along, and the Vogue Nippon reception was every bit a press-covered event studded with prominent personnel related to the fashion industry. It wasn't so much a party honoring the magazine as much as it was an opportunity for everyone to come decked out in their finest and make the biggest impression on everyone else in the business. Even now, Sakura's mouth dropped in awe at all the fashionable individuals mingling around the ballroom, though she personally thought there was nobody more beautiful than her beloved Tomoyo. Tomoyo had an understated beauty that could be easily overlooked by those who were attracted to flashy types such as Erika or the model Olivia; but Tomoyo had very traditional Japanese features, with pale, luminous skin and masses of dark hair which just made her seem like one of those porcelain dolls that you looked at without touching. Unlike most of the women in the room, parading in their flashiest jewelry and luxurious, revealing dresses, Tomoyo was decked out from head to toe in Victorian regalia, in a black crape dress trimmed with ivory-colored antique lace and little pearl buttons on the collar and sleeves. Black patent leather ankle boots gleamed at her feet, and she looked very professional; people did not treat her like a mere high school girl, but a respected designer. With a contented smile, Sakura waved at Tomoyo, honored to have such a wonderful person as her best friend.

"You look breathtaking," murmured Eron as Sakura slipped off her dark blue brocade peacoat, revealing an aqua damask dress with a deep blue brocade obi that accentuated her narrow waist and then floated into a delicate tiered skirt that came to just below her knees. The fragile dress was embroidered with silver butterflies and the delicate fabric seemed to flutter about her like butterfly wings with her every movement. A large aqua butterfly ornament was pinned behind her left ear, and emerald studs glimmered from her earlobes. On her slender third finger was the gold and emerald ring that was Eron's Christmas present.

Eron looked pretty spectacular himself looking far more comfortable in a three-piece ivory suit than he did in his school uniform. His long violet-blue hair was tied back in a white satin ribbon, and Sakura saw many eyes turn his direction. Even in a room full of models, he exuded a magnificent beauty that made everyone else pale in comparison, like he was vintage red wine from the vineries of Southern France, while everybody else was champagne from the local convenience store.

"Thank goodness you're here," said Tomoyo, walking up to Sakura, bright-eyed. "You look gorgeous in that dress!" She added after a second thought, "Hello Eron-kun—I'm glad you could make it as well."

"Is that dress another one of your designs?" asked a petite lady with cropped hair, bending over and tracing the butterfly embroideries on the obi of Sakura's dress. "How delightful, bringing a modern flair to traditional Japanese dress."

"This is the fashion editor of Vogue Nippon, Watase-san," said Tomoyo to Sakura.

"I was telling Daidouji-san how I am interested in doing a spread on street fashion featuring her designs," said Watase Anna. "The freshness of her designs caught my eye during the Young Designer Contest." She pushed up her glasses and examined Eron. "And this young gentleman? Are you a model?"

"Chang Eron-kun is a classmate," Tomoyo said. "He's Kinomoto-san's date tonight."

"I see," said Watase Anna, peering at Eron. "I swear, I feel like I met you earlier this evening. But you couldn't have been wearing a crimson tube dress. I do wonder if that face will photograph as well as it looks. The androgynous look is coming back, and that face surely can work versatile looks." Then she looked up and spotted the girl in the red dress. "Ah. Twins. That explains. Now, that's another never done before category." Muttering to herself, she quickly walked off to greet her other guests.

Sakura and Eron looked up to see Erika walking towards to them. Erika gave them a big smile. "Onii-chan! What a surprise to see you here."

"What are you doing here?" asked Eron.

Taking a sip of the fizzy champagne, Erika giggled. "Silly, same thing you're doing."

And Sakura, brows creased, turned around, scanning the crowds for him. The ballroom was filled with beautiful tall people decked out in their finest, just like during the Halloween masquerade. Even so, she could see him, standing quietly by the wall in a black tuxedo, looking slightly out of place like he belonged to the world on the other side of the looking glass. She was rather relieved to see Meilin, stunning in a rose-pink dress with a corseted bodice and flared skirt, walk up beside Syaoran.

"What, you thought I was darling Syaoran-kun's date?" Erika rolled her eyes. "I wish."

Li Syaoran looked up to see Sakura enter the ballroom with Chang Eron. The aqua in her dress brought out the greenness in her eyes and she had a soft smile on her face. Perhaps it was from all the training for the fashion show that she carried herself in a different manner. She looked more beautiful than ever, more woman than girl, and of course Eron realized it as well. Syaoran's hand clenched into a fist. The two looked like a picture from a magazine, standing together, her golden-brown head bend against his dark violet hair.

"They look good together," remarked Meilin. She pulled on the ends of her jet-black hair which had been tied into a high ponytail at the back of her head and fastened with a cherry pink ribbon. "You sort of forget how good-looking Eron-kun is because he's so nasty all the time, but really, Sakura's made him into a half-decent human being. You can see how he adores Sakura-chan just by his eyes." Meilin liked her guys masculine and strong, but she couldn't help thinking someone as devoted to her as Eron was to Sakura might be a nice change. She glared at Kai across the room. What was he doing here of all places? Then, she recalled that Tanaka Keisuke, aka Shing-san, had been a judge at the Best Designer Contest.

Instead of responding to Meilin's offhand remark, Syaoran chugged down a glass of ice water and plunked it down on the cocktail table. Who wouldn't be enamored when Sakura stared up and smiled that brilliant smile which could melt a block of ice? But if he reached for her, she would probably flutter away like that mesmerizing aqua-blue butterfly ornament on her head.

Sakura waved towards Malanie, her model friend from the Best Designer Contest. Malanie smiled and waved back. There were quite a few other familiar faces, including Olivia, contest winner Aoyama Shiori's model and a pop icon on her own right, dressed in a radiant yellow tulle dress, and Watanabe Jun, the runner-up winner, was engrossed in a conversation with Tomoyo regarding his experience studying fashion abroad. Her Aunt Hisano spoke to the Director of the Horitsuba Design School, and Sakura bowed to her. Kinomoto Hisano smiled and nodded to the director, hurrying to greet her niece and update her with news on little Nina's progress.

Watching from a distance, Syaoran noted that Sakura had grown a lot more comfortable in public. He recalled how nervous and awkward she had been back in New York for the Young Director reception, as captured so expertly in Mike's photograph. Now, she moved about with a natural poise, assisted of course by the beauty in Tomoyo's clothes, with a new sort of confidence that radiated from her posture and eye contact. She was no longer the blundering girl who would turn bright red and try to hide behind her friends' back in a situation where she was put into spotlight.

A man in his mid-thirties approached Sakura with a business card. "Kinomoto Sakura-san, right? My name is Matsuda from Stardust Production. I saw you in the Young Designer Fashion Show, and our agency thought that you had a bright, fresh image that we were looking for. Please contact me if you are interested in starting a modeling career."

"Hoe?" Sakura took the business card and blinked. She was pretty sure Stardust Production had been her mother's modeling agency.

"Well, looks like you're not going to end up working at Li Syaoran's restaurant, after all," Eron remarked.

Because Meilin was so fixated on a certain handsome young man in black, she was oblivious to the fact that Syaoran had downed his fourth glass of water since entering the ballroom. It bothered Meilin that Kai had not come up to her once to greet her—surely he had seen her. From across the ballroom, Meilin could see that Kai had slicked back his auburn hair and wore a black Italian linen suit with a slim black silk necktie over a black silk shirt, looking every bit the society boy he had grown up as. When he was not being a moronic, needy older brother and put together all the best traits of Kaitou Magician, the mastermind charismatic manipulator, and Tanaka Mikai, the chivalric and courteous gentleman, there was nobody who would not fall under his charm. The thing about Mizuki Kai was that he could blend into any setting seamless, be it a grand ballroom in a five-star hotel or in the allies in the rundown outskirts of Tokyo with hoodlums or as a role model student and archery champion, or on the headlines of the evening news playing the mysterious Thief of the Night. But who was the real Mizuki Kai?

"Tanaka-kun, you're the son of Shing-san, aren't you? Who knew the renowned artist Shing was none other than Tanaka Keisuke-san? Really, it's a miracle story and I couldn't believe my ears that Tanaka-san was actually alive and doing so well as well. Do you remember me? Your family used to come to our estate in the summertime," said an elderly gentleman.

With a bow, Kai said, "Of course I remember you, Yoneda-san. My father sends his greetings and apologizes he could not attend the reception, as he is currently in the midst of preparation for his next exhibition."

"Wait, Shing-sensei is your father?" asked a plump woman with gray hair. "THE Shing-sensei of the 'Angel and Warrior' series?"

"Didn't you know? Shing-san is actually just the pseudonym of a regular Japanese businessman. Rumors say he faked his own death so that he could start his art career in quiet," stated another older lady who was a reputed fashion designer

"Really? I heard he had amnesia after an accident," remarked another person.

"Ha, are you writing a soap opera? _I _heard that the mafia was after him, so he had to go in hiding, and all his paintings are code messages to a Vatican secret society."

Kai merely smiled politely like his face was frozen into a mask. Then, Meilin stopped short when she saw Kara Reed step up next to Kai—she had not been expecting Kara to be here. Kara wore a long sleek black halter-neck dress with slits that came to her thighs, revealing long, slim legs accentuated by gleaming black high heels. Her golden-white hair was pulled back into a simple chignon and long golden drop earrings dangled from her lobes. She looked effortlessly chic and elegant. Meilin, who had felt so beautiful and mature in her brand new dress from the department store, suddenly felt very childlike and tacky next to Kara. Her stomach suddenly felt queasy from the little enchiladas and fried mushrooms from the hors d'oeuvres table that she had devoured earlier. _He didn't waited long at all to find a replacement for me_. A lump formed in her throat _Of course Kai is in love with her. She's a real woman. Next to her, I'm just a little girl playing make-believe. _Quick tears stung her eyes._ That liar—he lied when he said there's nothing going on between him and Kara Reed. They've probably been dating behind my back all along, and I've just been too stupid to see it. _

"I don't think there's anything going on between Kai and Kara," said Syaoran slowly as he handed her a glass of water that he had been about to drink.

Meilin took the water gratefully. "Don't you see them together?"

"Appearances can be deceiving," he replied. "You know how Kai is a surprisingly one-tracked person. He wouldn't cheat on you."

"But Rido-senpai was his first love."

"First love is what it is. The first. It doesn't necessarily last." Syaoran remarked looking to the other side of the ballroom where Sakura was now dancing in Eron's arms. "Kara's not someone who will give her heart out so easily, either. She's a Reed—she likes causing trouble for the sake of it."

For some reason, though Syaoran's words were not very convincing, just the fact that he was in his awkward manner trying to reassure really did make her feel better.

"Do you want to dance?" asked Syaoran, holding out a hand.

Li Meilin had waited sixteen years for this moment, when the prince of her dreams would extend his hand out in a fancy ballroom, and she would take his hand, wearing a beautiful, floaty dress that swooshed when she moved. It was like a dream come true waltzing with Syaoran under the brilliance of the chandeliers and surrounded by beautiful people. They moved together well, since they were so accustomed to each other's movement. Though she was still confused about how she felt about Syaoran's role in stealing the Sakura Cards, there was something irresistible about this Syaoran who seemed to be motivated and striving towards a goal. He had regained that glean in his eyes as if he had a purpose again. Because she had seen him in Hong Kong move about like one who had given up on life. Though she had been forbidden to speak to him, he himself made no efforts to reach out to her either. And it hurt her that during such difficult times, he would not confide in her. She did not know if it was regaining the use of his arm or just being near Sakura again or whether it was that he had finally come to terms with not having his powers again, that Syaoran was back to the Syaoran she knew and loved.

Mizuki Kai watched Meilin in irritation as he saw that her head was bent close to Syaoran's. What were they talking about? Sure, they probably had a lot to catch up after all these months. He was sincerely glad that Meilin seemed to have made truce with her cousin—but he never realized that it would be at the expense of his relationship with her. How could she ignore him all night as if he was some vermin of the earth that didn't even deserve a greeting? She clearly looked him into his eyes and then looked back at Syaoran with a self-satisfied smirk, as if telling him two can play at a game. He groaned. _Out of all the girls in the world, why did I have to pick the most stubborn one of all?_

"They were out of orange juice," grumbled Miho as she walked back from the drink bar.

"Here, they have fizzy lemonade," said Kai, snatching away the champagne glass from Miho's hand and replacing it with the lemonade.

"Gosh, Aki-senpai is so dedicated to Tomoyo-senpai, it's pitiful," remarked Miho, watching Aki trailing around Tomoyo like she was the goddess of his life. But Tomoyo was far too preoccupied with greeting everyone to pay much attention to her date. Why Tomoyo had chosen Aki instead of Eriol, Miho had no clue—no wonder Eriol had looked like he wanted to bring down the house earlier that day; he so did hate being left out. "Of course, Tomoyo-senpai is so pretty, it's easy to see why he does worship her so. It's a hopeless case, you know."

"Why?" demanded Kai with sudden fervor. "Why can't he be rewarded when he tries so hard? Is he any less deserving than Hiiragizawa Eriol? Aki-kun is smart and kind and generous, not to mention dedicated and hard-working!"

"Geez, when were you all buddy-buddy with Aki-senpai?" Miho sipped on her lemonade. "Anyhow, aren't you going over to Meilin-senpai? We came here just so that you can try to win her back."

Her older brother groaned. "How can I compete against Li Syaoran? Didn't you watch the Card Captor Sakura movie that Tomoyo-chan made for the Best Director contest?"

Miho nodded. "You watched it too? Yeah, Meilin-senpai's loved him for a good ten years. That's dedication right there."

"I had a chance while he was out of the picture. But now that he is back in the single-market—" Kai swiveled around and glared at Eron and Sakura.

"Well, we'll just have to make sure that Syaoran-senpai gets back together with Sakura-senpai," stated Miho, gray eyes glinting. "I learned all about this from Eriol. It's called the Tanaka-Kyoudai Love-Love Operation #1: Split apart Chang Eron and Kinomoto Sakura!"

"Are we finally on the same wavelength here, Miho-chan?" asked Kai, tears of gratitude brimming in his eyes.

"Nope," replied Miho with a big grin. "But I'd rather have Meilin-nee-chan as a sister-in-law than Kara Reed any day! Anyhow, what is Rido-senpai doing here, anyway?"

"The Li Clan is up to no good, it seems," said Kai grimly. "You stay close to me—there's some strange people lurking around here tonight."

Dancing with Syaoran was perhaps not as dreamy as Meilin had once imagined it would be, since she could have probably been a wooden doll and he would have handled her the same. She spun round and round the ballroom in Syaoran's arms and started feeling dizzier and dizzier. Syaoran was clearly preoccupied with something else. Alert again, she asked, "What's cousin Leiyun doing here?"

"I don't know," replied Syaoran. "Both Kara and Leiyun are here. That's rare."

And it dawned upon her. "Where's Jinyu then?"

"May I cut in?" asked a haughty, crisp voice.

"Go ahead," replied Syaoran, stepping away as he did not want to get caught in the midst of a lover's quarrel.

And Meilin found that Kai had interloped between her and Syaoran and guided her towards the center of the ballroom. For a split second, Meilin wondered if Syaoran intentionally had led her across the ballroom to dump her straight into Kai's arms. Meilin glared up at Mizuki Kai as he grasped her hand and pressed her against him. Her heels clacked on the marble floor and her feet moved to the rhythm of the tango. Whether or not he had any musical finesse, there was nobody who could dance quite like Mizuki Kai, with force and sensuality.

"I'm sorry I ruined your fantasy-moment with dear Syao-kun," said Kai snidely.

Meilin let out a rude noise as he swirled her around and caught her in his arm. "As if you have any right to say anything. We broke up. Remember?"

"I don't remember breaking up with you—you just decided on that one-sidedly. Perfect timing too, so that you can go back to Syaoran who is coincidentally single at the moment, since our precious Sakura-hime is being courted by the Duke of Darkness over there," remarked Kai.

She hated when Kai was being intentionally malicious. "Excuse me, you're the one who abandoned me for a month, and you're the one who cheated on me. Besides, shouldn't you go entertain your date?'

"I did not cheat on you!" exclaimed Kai.

"I saw what I saw, and you can't lie or hypnotize your way out of this," replied Meilin with eyes that suddenly stung. _Why are all the chandeliers so bright? _

"I didn't kiss her back."

Abruptly, Meilin stepped away and slapped Kai across the face. "You call that an excuse?" She picked up her skirt and ran away towards the exit. The tears that she had been holding back all night long since she saw Kai walk in with Kara overflowed and spilt over her cheeks.

"Wait, Meilin. I said wait!" called out Kai, chasing after her.

Meilin pushed a waiter and made her way out to the balcony, shutting the glass door behind her so that Kai could not follow her. After a while, she turned around and looked back. He was gone. Good. Then, she took a deep breath, holding her shoulders to contain her sobs. _Don't cry over that cheating thief. He doesn't deserve your tears._ Whoever wrote fairytales were all liars. When she had literally thrown herself into Kai's arms at the Hong Kong airport, she had believed, at least in that blissful moment, that her heart had spoken and she truly had found her most important person. The problem was, her so-called most important person had so many more important matters than her. _Is it selfish of me to ask him to pay attention to me and only me?_ _Heaven knows, he's not my prince on a white horse that I've always dreamt about. Just my luck I fell in love with a cynical, sinister thief whom I cannot comprehend at all. _

To her surprise, a black shadow dropped from above her head onto the balcony ledge like a bat. She gasped.

Kai knelt down on his knees on the marble balcony. "I'm sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have let her enter my room in the first place—but she really caught me off guard as well. It was not my intention at all."

Craning her head up, Meilin demanded, "Where did you come from?"

"I've stolen from this location before. I know the structure of this hotel better than the constructors do," replied Kai a little too smugly.

"See, that's exactly why I can't be with you," said Meilin. "I can never tell when you are being serious. I can't be with somebody just for the fun of it. Maybe you view things differently from me. You don't trust people, hence you don't think trust is important. You don't like the obligations of a relationship, hence you run everything at your pace and refuse to say any words binding you to one person. That's why you can't even accept Sakura's invitation to become a part of the Star Alliance. You act like a clown so that people don't take you seriously, because you're afraid of people getting closer to you and really cracking into what is beneath the surface, hence you alienate yourself from your friends and family. Maybe that is why to you, love is a sentimental, flippant affair that you can mock and ridicule." Meilin looked Kai straight in the eye. "But to me, love is sacred, and my heart can be only for one person. That is why I can't be with you, Mizuki Kai."

She couldn't tell if Kai was in shock or simply analyzing a way to respond to her without hurting her feelings. His voice betrayed him, because it slightly shook as he asked in a low voice, "So you thought all this while, I've just been playing around, that I wasn't serious, that I took you lightly?" Kai's marble-like eyes flashed a deep gray-blue, almost black, like the turbulent night sky. "You think that I am that kind of vile, thoughtless person?"

"I'm not you. I can't read between the lines. I need things told to me plain and straight," said Meilin, blinking away her tears.

"Fine. So be it," Kai said. "If that is what you thought of me, then that is that. I don't chase after someone who wants out. That is my policy." He then leaped off the balcony, into the pitch black gardens below.

Meilin collapsed down on her knees. She had never seen Kai so furious. And those who craned their ears at the sound of a girl sobbing in the trail of the howling winter's wind probably heard the sound of a heart breaking.

Though Eron had accompanied her to several formal affairs before, this was Sakura's first time at an event as a couple. Eron was a wonderful dance partner. He knew how to lead, and he had an internal sort of rhythm uncommon in boys his age. Sakura had always thought this since the days of rehearsal for Star-Crossed back in junior high, except back then, she had felt far too awkward with him to appreciate that he was an excellent ballroom dancer unlike someone else. As Sakura always noted, Eron always seemed to emanate the sense that he belonged in 19th century Europe, not modern day Japan.

"Oh my gosh, isn't that movie actor Himura Takuya?" squealed some models. "And the woman next to him actress Akagi Arima!"

Sakura looked over Eron's shoulder at a glum looking Akagi Arima sitting at a table. A handsome man that Sakura vaguely recognized from the screens sat across from her and was talking. But Arima was slouched, and she looked bored, and her makeup didn't cover that she had dark circles underneath her eyes. Arima looked up and caught her eye. Then she waved with a tiny smile at Sakura.

_Poor Arima-san… She looks overworked, _Sakura thought. As she circled the ballroom in tune with the violins, she noted that nobody at this party looked particularly happy. There was Meilin, looking as is had been crying. Sakura glanced over at Kai—she could see why. Kai was now speaking with Kara Reed. Even from here, she could see that Kai's shoulders were tensed over, as if he was worried about something. In another corner of the ballroom, Aki stood alone, looking quite forlorn as Tomoyo mingled with the contestants of the fashion contest, as if coming to the realization that even without Hiiragizawa Eriol, he was no match for Tomoyo. Even Erika looked anxious, as she kept glancing at the clock. Then, as Eron and she swirled by the edge of the ballroom by the window side, Sakura caught her reflection in the glass of the window. She almost didn't recognize herself, dancing with a handsome young man, just like some perfect couple you could see on a TV commercial. It was like a lucid dream, watching someone who looked like herself dancing in a stranger's arms, as if her body and mind were separate entities. She slowly looked around the crowd of people more out of habit than by intention. And her emerald eyes met a pair of amber eyes. She quickly looked away, humiliated to be caught looking at him. But then, she slowly looked up again.

Syaoran nodded his head towards his left side, and Sakura followed his gaze. She almost gasped. Li Leiyun was here. It was the first time Sakura had seen Leiyun in his element. She might have seen glimpses of it at school, but Leiyun shone most when he was surrounded by people. He reminded of her snow, beautiful yet cold, with his silver hair and ice-blue eyes accentuated by a white silk tuxedo.

"What's wrong?" Eron whispered in her ear as she came to a sudden halt. Eron too looked up to see Li Leiyun amidst the throng of businessmen present at the reception.

A distinguished man in a navy blue suit walked up to him. "Welcome to Japan, Li Leiyun-san. We are honored you finally graced us with your presence. Is your father doing well?"

"My name is Nishimoto of Daito Securities. We would love to strengthen are ties with Li Corporation this year. If you could put in a good word with your uncle Li Daifu-san," said another gentleman, bowing down to Leiyun.

Syaoran would probably scowl and grunt a half-answer, but Leiyun smiled graciously, shaking hands with each person, saying, "Fukada-san, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I heard your son got accepted to Waseda University. Congratulations. Nishimoto-san, I just communicated with Uncle Daifu who wanted me to convey to you that you are cordially invited to a dinner event next month in Singapore which you may be interested in. Our secretary will of course extend a formal invitation next week."

Finally, Leiyun turned around and watched Sakura as if he had found a very amusing spectacle. Sakura prayed he would not come up to her, but he did, with a delighted smile on his face. "Why, it's the little model. They say fine feathers make a bird. The Dark One and the One Who is the Descendent of the Betrayer, what a pretty picture."

Sakura felt Eron's fingers lace around hers more tightly as he stared up at Li Leiyun.

Leiyun, however, did not seem to notice, and turned over and looked at Syaoran and Meilin, who looked nearly in tears, standing together. "Aren't those two adorable? I always thought they should end up getting married. You know, keep the good blood in the family. And really, who else would put up with that obstinate boy besides dear, patient Meilin-chan?" He bent over and whispered, "I'm not a big fan of Mizuki-kun, you see. Never was particularly fond of liars and thieves, though I guess dear Miho-chan is still ecstatic that her dear brother returned. Almost as excited as Syaoran was when I came back, don't you think?" His gaze lingered towards a girl with long violet hair dressed in black. "It's a pity about your good friend Tomoyo-chan. She's quite a phenomenal girl, isn't she? Too bad she couldn't stand a chance against Mizuki Kaho-sensei. And poor Aki-kun. It's scandalous his sister is rumored to be having an affair with her costar right over there, isn't it? What will Asuma do?"

A chill washed over Sakura. It was unsettling to have Li Leiyun rattle off all her friends' names and make observations about them as if he knew everyone personally, and Sakura braced herself. It also surprised her to recall that Asuma-san and Leiyun had once been friends back in Hong Kong.

Instead of making more snide comments, Leiyun bowed mockingly, hand on chest, and declared, "Well, if you would excuse me, little Moon-wielding Card Mistress without her Cards, duty calls."

Kai had been on his way out when he spotted Leiyun with his ice-blue eyes watching over the ballroom like a chess master watching his pawns fall into place. He gripped Kara by her arm. "Kara. What's going on? Is this what you meant earlier, when you said something very interesting is going to happen tonight?"

Glancing at her watch, Kara replied, "I don't have time to talk to you."

"Where are you going?"

"They're holding a meeting. To decide on the successor to the late Yamamoto Noboru, sixth head of the yakuza," replied Kara shortly.

"Why are you going there?" Kai demanded. "It's dangerous. There are people who would recognize who you are."

Brushing off Kai's hand, Kara said, "I'm not some frail girl that needs protection. Stop caring what I do when you can't even keep your girlfriend happy."

Once again, Kai watched Kara walk off, her long black dress sweeping behind her.

"_Mikai, promise me you will watch out for Kara… I don't think I can anymore… Tell her that I love her… and that I am sorry…"_

"Meilin-nee-chan!" Miho blinked when she saw Meilin reenter the ballroom with puffy eyes with Syaoran by her side. "Weren't you with onii-chan?"

"Why should I be with him?" replied Meilin, hoping her mascara hadn't smeared from her tears. It was over, completely over between her and Mizuki Kai. "Wouldn't it be more logical for him to be with his date?"

Miho looked up in surprise. "Onii-chan came with me. I wanted to see all the famous people and perhaps come up with an article idea, but otou-san didn't want me to come alone, so he made onii-chan escort me. Of course, he didn't want to since he hates societal functions like this—not that you can tell since he never acts like he does— but he heard you're going, so he got all dressed up just to see you, Meilin-nee-chan."

"But Rido-senpai…" Meilin looked up at Syaoran.

Syaoran sighed impatiently. "Didn't I tell you? Cousin Leiyun's here. The Li Clan is up to something."

"And onii-chan was just trying to find out any information he can," Miho stated. She tilted her head up at Syaoran—she wondered if he had intention she did, bringing Meilin to the party to help Meilin-nee-chan and her brother reconcile.

Without waiting to listen further, Meilin grabbed her long skirts and swerved around. _Kai!_

"I'll be right back," said Eron to Sakura, as he noticed that Kara and Erika had disappeared from the ballroom. _What is Erika up to now?_ His younger twin was quite impossible to deal with these days.

Meanwhile, Sakura stood in a daze, not knowing whether to be alarmed or relieved that Leiyun seemed to be busy with the other guests. Alarmed that someone who had such scary eyes could smile and look so normal.

"Someone will take advantage of you if you space out like that."

What a Syaoran-like thing to say. Sakura blinked and looked up in surprise to see it really was him. He took her hand and led to the dance floor before she got a moment to protest.

"What are you—" She was cut off.

"This is the only way we can talk naturally." Syaoran looked over her shoulders and said, "Don't look around. Just look at me." Their feet moved in tune to the music before Sakura could protest and he murmured, "Kara and Erika suddenly went missing. I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Jinyu and the negotiations between the Hong Kong triads and Yamamoto-gumi, the largest yakuza organization in Japan. Their leader was assassinated not too long ago, so I surmised they'll be up to something.

Syaoran's hand always had that strange, comforting warmth, slightly damp, callused on the palms yet soft to touch, long, strong fingers that encircled around hers. She awkwardly placed a hand on his shoulder, almost not able to touch him properly. And the hand on her waist. They had danced together numerous times, at the Winter Wonderland and for the Star-Crossed rehearsals. Yet, she had never felt so self-conscious about his touch before. Why? What had changed? Because they were no longer the close friends they used to be?

"Are you listening?"

Sakura nodded, though she was barely keeping track of the information Syaoran had bombarded at her. "It wasn't Jinyu-san who killed the boss of the Yamamoto-gumi, was it?"

"I don't think so," replied Syaoran. "And don't worry—I don't think Jinyu's going to do anything to your grandfather again." He wasn't going to tell Sakura this, but he was pretty sure that someone on the Kinomoto side had come to some sort of agreement with the Li Corporation over Christmas. Otherwise, it was not the Li Clan's policy to let a missed target live.

"I see. That's a relief," said Sakura, looking a bit more cheered. "That's all?"

"That, and the entire hotel is filled with mafia members. You need to be careful tonight," stated Syaoran, the worrywart he always had been.

It occurred to Sakura that Leiyun was not in the ballroom anymore. Syaoran was no longer speaking and yet his hand was still clasping hers almost as if he was reluctant to let go. The next tune began, the first song they had learned to waltz to, Johann Strauss' _The Blue Danube_. She recalled vividly how painful the first couple rehearsals for Star-Crossed had been; the dance choreographer had been reduced to tears at the pair's clumsiness, and even Tomoyo had not a single word of compliment. He had been stiff like a board, and she had stepped on his feet at least half a dozen times. None of that awkwardness remained in the Syaoran standing before her today. Yet, what was this stifling tension? Was she imagining it, or did he feel it too?

"_If you don't know the truth in your heart, it is not fair to anybody, not Eron-kun, not Li-kun, not yourself." _Why did Rika's words suddenly echo in her ears? _This throbbing in my heart… Is it because I am still angry at him? Or is it something else…_ "The Halloween Masquerade… It really was you."

"Hmm?"

"Why did you have that photo?"

"What photo?" Syaoran knew exactly what photo she was talking about.

Then she glimpsed Eron's face across the dance floor and saw him leave the ballroom in a rage. Instantly, she was pulled back into reality. "Eron-kun!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm sorry," said Sakura, pulling away from Syaoran.

_Don't go,_ he wanted to say. _Don't go to him. _

But she ran after Eron without taking a second glance back. Syaoran watched Sakura push through the crowd, towards Chang Eron, the long sash of the navy blue obi tied around her waist trailing behind her like wings fluttering away.

He looked away for five minutes and there they were in each other's embrace as if he had been the only impediment from them being together. That look in her eyes that she had never given him, that tenderness and yearning that will always be turned in another direction.

"Wait, Eron-kun!" called out Sakura down the hallway, grabbing hold of Eron's arm. "Wait, what's wrong?"

"That bastard," Eron slammed his fist into the wall. "Don't you see he still has feelings for you?"

"You're completely mistaken," Sakura stated.

"What, then _you_ still have feelings for him?" Eron asked, his voice cold and clipped.

Sakura reeled back. "H-how can you say something like that?"

"Why, because you are dating me, you think that I am under some delusion that you are madly in love with me?" Eron laughed out loud. "I'm an idiot, but not that stupid."

"You're wrong!" Sakura retorted. "I… I…"

"Do you love me, Kinomoto Sakura?" asked Eron. "Can you seriously say that you love me and you can swear you will love me forever?"

Sakura did not reply, stunned by Eron's sudden outburst.

"If you love me, then will you accept my proposal?" Eron asked, taking her left hand where the emerald ring sparkled on her middle finger. Slowly, he removed it from that finger and slipped it onto her fourth finger. Somehow, the heavy metal of the gold seemed to shrink to fit her ring finger perfectly.

"You were only joking the other day," stammered Sakura.

Eron, looked her straight into her eyes. "If you love me, will you marry me?"

And Sakura felt the weight of the golden ring on her finger, as if the words she spoke right now might bind her to eternity. "We're still too young to even think of marriage and stuff."

"Your mother married when she was our age. Isn't that what love is? A vow to spend the rest of your life in dedication to the other person," replied Eron. "What does age matter? If you love me and I love you, why put off the inevitable?"

Once, Sakura had believed that when she met her most important person, it may be the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. But how had her mother been so certain that her father was that person? Because Sakura grew more uncertain as the years passed by that true unconditional love did exist for her.

"Unless, that one person is Li Syaoran, not me," said Eron.

"I… do not love him," Sakura said slowly, words that were perhaps the most painful thing she had ever had to say.

"I see." Eron had a particular expression, not of assurance but of bitter amusement.

Sakura bit her lips. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have danced with him. But we were being watched, and he was telling me that Leiyun-san is up to something—there's something going on with the Hong Kong triads and the yakuza and..."

"Do you still blindly believe every word that Li Syaoran says?" asked Eron.

"What do you mean?" Sakura replied, noticing that Eron's golden eyes had regained that same impenetrable glint of olden days.

"Whose side do you think he is on?" Eron continued. "He's a Li. Isn't it ironic that he is informing you about the plots of the Li Clan? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. He left Leiyun-san. He's never really done harm to me either—I don't have any reason to distrust what he says."

Eron scoffed at her words. "Hasn't done harm to you? Who stole the Sakura Cards exactly?"

"At that time, he was following the order of the Elders."

"Have you asked him about the real reason he is staying at your house?"

"Onii-chan took him in because Li-kun had a falling out with his family, it seems, and he has no place to go." It was like she was reciting textbook answers.

"And do you buy that? Is he a beggar? He can go to Meilin or Kai. He had a big house back in Hong Kong. Do you really think he has no place to go?"

Sakura had been suspicious ever since her brother had spoken to Eron and Syaoran separately. She had figured it was as Eron had said; that her brother had lectured the two in his usual manner. But it did strike her odd that her brother out of all people had invited Li Syaoran to their house and even tolerated him until now. Perhaps the two had struck some sort of bargain. She knew even if she asked her brother, he would evade the question completely—he had been like that ever since the Plague incident last year.

"Have you tried asking him?"

She suddenly recalled the day at King Penguin Park, when Syaoran had run off. That time during the blackout at the fashion show, then on Christmas night and again when he had caught the flu, she thought that he was not the same Syaoran who had walked way from her that chill morning by the Hong Kong harbor. _"I can't go back yet. Because I don't have the power to fight him. I need to become stronger, and until then, I cannot stand up to him," _he had said. He had been slightly delirious because he was sick, but he had said something odd then, with a strange, pained expression. "_He asked me to do the one thing that I could not do_." But she was afraid to hear the rest of the sentence and had cut him off. That's right, all this while, she had been scared to know the real reason behind Syaoran returning. Because for the time being, though deep in her heart she knew it wasn't, she too had enjoyed pretending that everything was back to the way it used to be between them.

"It doesn't make any sense that he returned to Japan as a part of the Li delegation as their Chosen One, and then suddenly, he has a falling out with his favorite cousin, and as if all according to plan, you accept him into your house just like that." Eron watched Sakura's reaction. "It's obvious he has some hidden agenda. Perhaps it was Leiyun's orders to get close to you again and regain your trust, and then, take your powers. You certainly don't think they're going to be satisfied with just taking the Sakura Cards. They're going to want mastery."

"But—" No, Syaoran was sometimes unapproachable, sometimes harsh, sometimes impatient. But he wasn't the type of person to use someone.

Briskly, Eron interrupted her. "Syaoran's an ambition one—don't ever doubt that. He's the one who had the drive to actually pass the Test of the Chosen One at age ten, never done before in the history of the Li Clan."

She felt a chill over her heart. "What is his goal now then?"

Eron's lips curved into a thin smile. "Why, I thought it's obvious. It's to become the next Great Elder of the Li Clan."

Sakura stopped short, her breath caught in her throat.

"And you still don't get it, Sakura? Are you that dense? Eventually, he is going to have to defeat you. That's the only way he's going to become Master of the Clow and win the approval of his Clan."

A chill tremor rippled through her body. "Don't say stuff like that about Syaoran-kun," she said in a far-off voice that did not seem to belong to her, her nails biting into her palm, feeling her cheeks heat up as blood rushing towards her temples. "Despite all the stuff that has happened, he's not that sort of underhanded person."

"Why are you getting all defensive about him? I was just postulating my speculation, nothing more." Eron said coolly, stepping forward. Sakura stepped back, pressed against the wall. There was the same look of fear in her eye as last year, when she had looked up at him terrified, begging, _Please let me go Eron-kun… I know you're usually not like this._ It infuriated him that she could still look up at him like he was some sort of monster, like _he_ would try to hurt her. "Why? Is it because you still love him, after all? Does it break your little heart thinking that your most important person wants to destroy you?"

"Don't," said Sakura, blocking her ears with her hands. "Don't say intentionally cruel things like that."

"You think I'm lying?" Eron laughed shortly. "Why would I do that at the risk of making me sound like a jealous bastard? I just want you to wake up and see Li Syaoran for what he truly is. He's going to backstab you again and again till you crumble, whether or not either of you realize it."

"Stop it!" shouted Sakura, pushing away Eron. "I don't want to hear anymore." Unable to think straight, unable to breathe, she ran down the hallway, away from the loud, blaring music of the ballroom, away from the leering faces, away from Chang Eron and mostly, away from Li Syaoran.

"It's time," said Kara to Erika. She glanced up to see the unhappy bunch of Seijou kids wound up in their silly little love games. Erika followed Kara who walked down the hallway from the Emerald Ballroom to a corridor she had not noticed before. There was a hidden elevator at the end of the corridor, and Kara produced a metal chip and held it in front of the lens above the elevator buttons. The heavy metal doors of the elevator swung open and they zapped up to the penthouse floor.

"What's with all the security?" whispered Erika as she glanced around at the row of security guards in black.

"We're going to witness a highly confidential invitation only meeting," replied Kara.

"And you're invited?" asked Erika.

"No. We're part of staff," replied Kara, handing Erika a tray and a bottle of wine. She promptly producing a wooden medallion carved with two winding dragons which she showed the guards at the front door of an unlabeled conference room.

They entered through door into a long conference hall at the center of which was a long oak wood table for two hundred. The lighting was dimmed and the table was laden with food and wine, but most of the men seated at the table were grim and silent.

"What is this meeting?" whispered Erika to the older girl as they stood towards the end of the room with the other select servers who had been sworn to confidentiality.

In a lowered voice as she took a place towards the sidelines of the conference room, Kara replied, "It's the meeting to determine the successor to the sixth _oyabun_ of the Yamamoto-gumi."

Even Erika knew that the Yamamoto-gumi was the biggest yakuza group in Japan with over 55,000 members, and directed criminal throughout Japan ranging from blackmailing, extortion, gambling and illegal trade and was heavily involved in the backdoor dealings of corporations and politicians. "In other words, they're going to pick the seventh head of the leading yakuza family."

A vast majority of the men were dressed in brightly colored suits and wore sunglasses. Kara whispered to Erika, "Most of them are high-ranking _kumicho_, bosses of their respective yakuza families that are all directly under the rule of the Yamamoto-gumi. That man of there in the white suit and white alligator-skin shoes is the boss of the rival yakuza family Minato-gumi, Minato Abe."

"Why is he here then?" asked Erika.

"That's just how things work. The yakuza is deeply bound to feudal honor, and there are all sorts of alliances between the various families. Because within Japan, they may be rivals, but against the world, they have to put up a united front." Kara looked up. "That Italian man there smoking cigar is the boss of the Cuntrera-Caruana Cosa Notra, a Sicilian mafia clan that is considered pretty much the bankers of Italian mafia. Next to him are the Corleonesi from the United States. And you recognize Jinyu, of course, representing the Hong Kong triads—he's the newcomer, but he's gotten quite notorious in the underground world. And there's Mikhailov of the Solntsevskaya Bratva from Moscow—the Brotherhood is considered the most powerful criminal organization in the world. Kaitou Magician had quite a falling out with them when he stole a Romanov heirloom from their St. Petersburg headquarters some years ago. And next is…"

Erika didn't need to be told about the next person. "That's our prime minister!" she squeaked.

"Why are you surprised?" said Kara with a chuckle. She pointed to the row of men who were in dark suits and ties. "There's a handful of prominent government bureaucrats as well. And you recognize the businessman sitting across from the bosses. We saw a lot of them at the reception. There are the CEOs and CFOs of many of the largest corporations in Japan."

"You mean, the whole reception was a cover-up for this meeting?" asked Erika. She saw that there were some empty seats on the long conference hall.

"Yes. Certain businessman are going to find an opportunity to sneak out of the reception and join this meeting throughout the evening," replied Kara. "And others are being reported to during the reception and won't risk showing their faces here unless there is an emergency situation."

"What kind of emergency situation?" Erika demanded, slightly alarmed.

Kara paid no heed and continued to point out the important figures in the room. "And that young man with the orange hair in the blue kimono over there is the _wakagashira_, second-in-command of the Yamamoto-gumi and the hand-chosen successor to the recently assassinated_ rokudaime_ boss of the Yamamoto-gumi, Yamamoto Noboru."

"Why is there a meeting if there is already a chosen successor?" Erika asked.

"Don't you see? Yamamoto Noboru was only a middle-aged man and was expected to live a good many more years. And in the meantime, as the second-in-command, Taoka Yoshinori would have gained the experience and following needed to become the boss of the yakuza. But as of now, Taoka is young and inexperienced, and the older _kumicho_ oppose to following his leadership."

"But Jinyu-san is young and he became the head of the Hong Kong triads," remarked Erika.

Kara watched Jinyu from the shadows. "Don't underestimate Li Jinyu. He's formidable beyond your wildest imagination to take helm of the Chinese underworld at that age. But even for someone like him, it would not have been possible without the backing of the Li Clan. The Li Corporation has always been a stronghold in the Hong Kong financial and political arena."

And Erika watched Jinyu in renewed awe. "So, what's going to happen then?"

"All the lobbying has occurred behind the scenes already. The factions are already divided here, and all the talking and smiling are formalities," replied Kara. "The Japanese yakuza families are mostly in favor of the _kumicho_ of Minato-gumi to take the godfather position of the Japanese organized crime syndicates because he has the respect and the years to fulfill that position. And the brains."

"I thought he's from the rival family," replied Erika. That's what Leiyun had been up to tonight at the reception. He had been lobbying with the CEOs on behalf of the Li Corporation.

"It doesn't matter—if he is chosen, then there might be a shift in balance to the Minato-gumi taking over as the controlling yakuza group of Japan," Kara said. "And you can see Jinyu is analyzing the situation. He's been put into a pinch. Things were working well under the previous _oyabun_. They were almost at the brink of stamping a treaty between the Yamamoto-gumi and the Hong Kong triads. But the assassination of Yamamoto Noboru has turned the table for Jinyu and all his negotiations put in the air. Depending on who takes leadership, the new boss might not want an alliance with the Hong Kong triads and instead reach out to a different syndicate. All of the Dragon King's efforts in Japan would be put to waste."

"So, what's he going to do then?" asked Erika.

"What would you do if you were him?"

Erika glanced around the room, each person reflecting a desire for power and money, each person thinking of the most profitable outcome. She shuddered. This was the brutal reality of the world. For there to be order and law in the world, there had to be the shadow world, those behind the scenes covering the dirty work. These people controlled the happenings of world politics and economy. She glanced at the bosses of the various yakuza family, all calculating, all restless. The boss of Minato-gumi had a self-satisfied smirk, indicating that negotiations had ended well, and he had a very strong corporate supporter, as well as a firm network of smaller yakuza families under his rule. On the other hand, Taoka Yoshinori stuck out like a sore thumb, the only one dressed in traditional Japanese garb. Everybody entering the room had to disarm, but he hung on his to bamboo _shinai_. He alone was restless and didn't seem particularly concerned about losing out to someone else the coveted spot of _oyabun_. She replied slowly, "If I were the head of the Hong Kong triads, I would be trying my best to get that Taoka Yoshinori appointed as _oyabun_ of the Yamamoto-gumi."

"And what made you come to that conclusion?" asked Kara, amused. Perhaps Erika was brighter than she looked.

"All the other men in this room have their own agenda. They are here to profit, to use each other and very capable of backstabbing each other. Even if an alliance is reached with the _kumicho_ of Minato-gumi, he will most surely break that treaty if a better offer comes along from any of the other mafia bosses in this room. But Taoka Yoshinori is still young. You can see in his eyes that he has not become jaded by the criminal world, and he believes the yakuza is the protector of the civilian, a chivalrous organization as they first originated. Because Yamamoto Noboru was on the brink of reaching negotiation with the Hong Kong triads, and Taoka was the successor, he is probably most likely to follow through with what his boss had intended."

Kara smirked. "In other words, he's naïve and young, so he would most likely be easy to manipulate."

"Perhaps yes," said Erika. "But I think he must be a similar person to Jinyu-san if he is in the position he is right now and can stick to his own traditions so boldly."

"Because they are in similar positions, similar aged and have similar mindsets, they will be able to get along is what you surmise," said Kara.

Erika nodded. "An alliance cannot be formed simply with the idea of profiting each other. There must be some sort of shared goal, or else that alliance can fall apart as easily as paper can be ripped." Or so her twin brother had once said.

Now, Kara watched Erika in renewed respect. "You might have made a good mafia boss yourself."

"Nah, I like the solo-act better," Erika replied. "No worries about backstabbing and pleasing other and image-keeping."

"True, nothing beats the grandiose title of 'Dark One,'" said Kara. She tapped the mouthpiece of her wireless microphone and fixed the earpiece. "Hear that, Black Dragon? By the way, don't drink the water. It's poisoned. Don't drink anything that Erika doesn't pour you."

Jinyu looked up and Erika saw his lips move ever so slightly—he must also have an earpiece to communicate with Kara.

One of the men from across the table in a pink suit and flower-print shirt leapt from the other end of the table with a hidden knife pointed straight at Jinyu's back. Erika let out a tiny shriek.

Without flinching Jinyu turned around and grabbed the man by his neck and twisted until they heard a crack. The man gagged and dropped the knife. And Jinyu tossed him to the floor like a rag doll. "He is not dead. Treat him if you wish," he said, looking forward at Minato Abe, _kumicho_ of Minato-gumi, who just smiled amusedly. One of the men came forward and dragged the unconscious man away.

"Foul! We were not supposed to carry any weapons into this conference room!" cried out one of the men in a black cheongsam from the Chinese triads. "We refuse to make a pact with those who do not honor their side of the bargain."

"Leave it be," replied Jinyu in a crisp, deep voice, speaking out for the first time that evening. "If there is anybody else in this room who wishes to challenge me, then go ahead." His eyes glimmered red like a wild beast's. "But I cannot guarantee you will come out in a whole piece like the preceding person did. With all our inner quarrels, I think we forget the main objective here tonight. That is to come to an agreement on who is most suited to become the seventh _oyabun_ of the respectable and historically long-standing Yamamoto-gumi after the grievous assassination of our dear brother, Yamamoto Noboru of the sixth Yamamoto regime."

Those seated at the table murmured their words of condolences to the deceased boss.

"We will get down to the murder of Yamamoto Noboru and makes sure the assassin answers to our code of honor," stated Jinyu, staring directly towards Minato Abe, who smirked, revealing a gold tooth.

"But the police didn't find anything," said Kinomoto Fujishika from the group of businessmen.

"We do not need the police. We deal with things our way!" declared Taoka Yoshinori, arms crossed. There was a roar of approval from the younger members of the Yamamoto-gumi, but Jinyu had the expression of annoyance, as if he wished the Orange Tiger would just stay silent.

"As if we'll let an ignorant bloke like you become our leader," replied a bald man with a round, sun-like emblem embroidered on his sleeve, the emblem of Minato-gumi.

Usually, such a meeting as this would have bored Erika to tears, and she would have complained about having to stand around listening to the tiresome discussion that she had no interest in. Her eyes lingered over to Li Jinyu's impenetrable expression. She understood why he was like he was, living in a world where he could be assassinated next if he let off guard for one second. Perhaps, Erika felt frightened of him for the first time she had seen him, because today, she saw not Li Leiyun's silent shadow but the boss of the deadliest criminal syndication in Asia.

Slowly, Syaoran walked out the backdoor of the hotel lobby. He no longer had a reason to stay at the party because Meilin had gone off to find Kai, hopefully reconciling with him, and he had finished greeting all the fashion industry people for Tomoyo's sake. Neither Eron nor Sakura had returned back into the ballroom and he felt nauseous thinking they were probably alone together somewhere, more of a reason to leave, because every girl in a blue dress made him turn his head thinking it was her. Maybe he should try harder to find out what Jinyu was up to. But that would mean that he might have to come face-to-face with Leiyun, and he seriously did not feel like dealing with any more confrontations tonight. It was chilly outside, and Syaoran tucked his hands into his trouser pockets, though he probably looked ridiculous doing that in a tuxedo. A stone wrapped in soft cloth brushed his finger tips. Why had Sakura kept it? Once, he thought he understood her better than anyone else. But now, he had no idea what she was thinking, like she had set up a wall. As he walked out the back door into the hotel gardens, he saw a solitary figure sitting by the illuminated fountain. Last summer when he and Sakura were on run from the Tokyo metropolitan police thanks to Kaitou Magician, they had stayed overnight in a hotel room that overlooked these very gardens. The garden had been in full bloom then, and the bushes luscious with flowers of crimson and magenta and bright pink. If they hadn't been embroiled in the complicated affair with the Hoshi Group and Sakura finding out the true identity of her grandfather, he would have liked to hold her hands and walked down to the gardens. And there she was, standing right before him, finally alone. For a second, he felt like he was blundering, hopeful fifteen again.

"Sakura?"

His fantasy was immediately shattered as Sakura looked up, her eyes dilated as the fountain behind her trickled merrily. "Don't come near me."

Syaoran sank back into reality. The last time Sakura had given his this kind of expression was when her memories of him had disappeared, and he had taken the Sakura Cards from her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

And Sakura looked into the familiar amber eyes that seemed to say, "trust me," mixed with a certain sadness. What had compelled him to say such an odd thing? As if he could read her mind. "I'm sorry," she said, Eron's words racing through her head. "I was just thinking about something. I didn't mean to take it out on you." How could she suspect Syaoran? Even when he had taken the Sakura Cards from her, he had done so without hurting her. For some reason, she thought that she would not have come out unscathed had it been the Black Dragon or Li Leiyun who took the Cards from her. Even now, deep in her heart, she desperately wanted to trust Syaoran. Perhaps he had really left Leiyun for good. Maybe he was going to be her ally once again. Maybe things could be mended and they could really go back to the olden days. Maybe, her Circle could finally be whole. "It's not true, is it? It can't be true," she murmured.

"What is?" he asked.

Shaking her head, she stared at her feet, where little butterflies were attached to her blue slippers. "It's nothing." But why had Eron made that sort of accusation? She knew Eron had a poisonous tongue at times and loathed Syaoran. But he was not the type of person who would simply make up empty claims without a reason. Whose words could she trust?

"Why are you out here alone? Where's Chang-kun?" said Syaoran.

A strange expression came over her face, like she was holding back tears.

"Did something happen between you and Chang Eron?" asked Syaoran.

"No."

"Did you guys have an argument?"

"Why do you even care?"

He saw that he had hit the nail on the head. "I just thought you might need someone to talk to," he replied. "I'm sorry, I guess you didn't."

Sakura looked up. Yes she did desperately need someone to talk to. Usually it would be Tomoyo, but these days she always had difficulty confiding to her best friend about Eron. Somehow Tomoyo, as sweet and supportive as she always was, always seemed slightly skeptical of her dating Eron or just considered it a joke. And Meilin seemed to have enough problems of her own. Long ago, she could pour her heart out to Syaoran, and he would listen to her trivial problems with such patience and gentleness, as if he wanted to share the burden of her heartaches. He had been that kind of force in her life. But she could not tell him that the source of all her problems was Li Syaoran.

"I'll leave then," Syaoran said awkwardly. "I didn't mean to intrude." He did not feel comfortable leaving her alone in the gardens when there were mafia guards stationed throughout the hotel. But how could be stay with someone who so clearly abhorred his company?

As he turned away, he heard Sakura burst out, "I do need someone to talk to."

Slowly, Syaoran turned to face Sakura again. Sakura, who had looked so grownup in the ballroom looked like a lost girl playing dress-up here outside on this mild winter's night. The silvery butterflies embroidered on her sash glimmered in the moonlight.

"Eron-kun and I did fight."

"Can I ask, about what?"

"This and that." Sakura sat down on the ledge of the ivory marble fountain, at the center of which a cherub statue spouted out a jet of water. "And then, he suddenly proposed to me."

His voice almost failed him. "He did what?" And then, he saw the emerald ring on her fourth finger. Never before had he felt this sort of surging despair as the multifaceted green jewel caught the light of the jealous moon.

Syaoran looked so alarmed that Sakura quickly stated, "He spoke out of anger more than anything else. I don't think he was being serious. It's probably my fault he was feeling insecure. Because I'm a bit wishy-washy when it comes to things like this."

"Are you going to accept his… proposal?" Syaoran said in a choked voice.

For a long while, Sakura stared at the gold encircling her ring finger. Unlike Meilin or Rika, she had never had wedding fantasies and never thought much about marriage in the first place. Maybe if she had a mother to talk with about such things, she might have had more interest. But somehow, having a steady boyfriend forced her to consider such things. "I don't think I'm ready to marry anyone yet. There are so many things I have to do and many dark forces yet to seal."

"But someday…" Syaoran's voice was so quiet, she could barely hear him over the trickle of the fountain. "Someday, you will want to marry."

"I do care for Eron-kun. I do like him." Sakura paused. "But I don't want to be proposed to because it is a means to prove to him that my feelings are true, that they won't change. Marriage should not be about proof. I want it to be something like my mother and father's, a cherished vow between two people bound by trust, not by contract."

"Because love can lead to marriage but marriage does not necessarily mean love." Syaoran did not look up into her eyes as he spoke. He knew this better than anyone else, having watched his mother's sad profile as she stared out the front window for a husband who did not return for months and months. "There is no need to rush yet. Because the person you want to spend the rest of your life with should be your most important person. And if that person knows your feelings, then I think that should be enough until you truly are ready."

For a brief moment, Sakura thought of the irony of having this conversation with Li Syaoran and the fact that he seemed to have put a lot more thought into the whole issue than most people his age. Long ago, in the distance past, there was one person she had once, very briefly, thought about sharing that sort of sacred union with. But that was a silly, childish thought that she had pushed to the back of her mind. Because now, she was with Eron. Were relationships supposed to be like this? Always feeling nervous, always unsure what the other person was thinking, always feeling anxious, waiting, waiting for something to happen. She had once thought when she loved somebody, that love alone could sustain her through anything, just the way her mother and father shared that strong bond of unspoken faith in each other. She had once thought the day she was proposed to would be the happiest day of her life. Not this offhand provoked words of anger thrown towards her. Yet, she did not reproach Eron for this, because she knew in his own way, he had been sincere. "But I thought this was enough. What more can I do to prove my feelings him?"

Syaoran wanted to say, _Then break up with him. Leave him. _Instead, he asked, "Do you really care for him that much?"

"Yes, he is a very important person to me," replied Sakura, wondering why tears were falling from her face right now, when Syaoran's words were much more soothing and more sensible than she had been expecting. A roll of tear dropped down her cheek and landed on her skirt, leaving a dark splotch.

Till this day, Syaoran had never wanted to go and strangle someone this badly. But if he hurt Chang Eron, then Sakura would cry. Her important person. Maybe this was how things were supposed to be. Maybe this way, the curse of the Dark Ones will finally be broken. He watched her, trying to hold back tears, and told her in a gentle voice, "If you continue trying, I'm sure he will one day know the truth in your heart."

Sakura blinked up at Syaoran, leaned back on the fountain, hands gripping the ledge and staring up at the star-filled sky. Though he did not look her way, she could see in his eyes that he was neither mocking her nor simply giving her empty words of reassurance. He really meant his words. Yet, she felt a little bit sad about it, nonetheless. "Thanks, Syaoran-kun. I always figured you hated Eron-kun. But thanks for listening." She stood up suddenly, unable to trust herself in the gardens under the moonlight with that one person who made her heart ache with a dull, aching sort of hunger that seemed to fade as time passed, only to return with a redoubled vengeance. "Well, I guess I should go find Eron-kun."

Breathing in the crisp night air after being confined in the stuffy conference room an hour, Kara Reed wondered if Prince Mikai had made up with the Li-girl. Perhaps she felt a little guilty for creating the misunderstanding in the first place because she did not have the heart to bully Kai a little more. Besides, she had been too busy keeping an eye on both Leiyun and Jinyu. With a sigh, Kara walked down the path leading to the hotel garden, thinking how tiresome social events were. She wanted to go home to a nice bubble bath and a cup of espresso pressed by Wei. Her toes were blistered from the sky-high stiletto heels. Then, her lavender eyes flickered towards the trees behind her.

"You can come out now. You've been following me for days," stated Kara, turning around.

"Why, yes," replied a voice from behind the trees. "We have. But that evil-looking Chinese mafia dude was always with you, but now he seems to be preoccupied and we've finally gotten you alone.

"What do you want from me?" demanded Kara, as three men walked out from the shadows.

"Heh, you've grown quite a bit, Karin-chan!" exclaimed a greasy-looking stout man.

Kara glared up at the man. "How do you know my name?"

"You see, your father owes us quite a bit of money," said the man. "And he said, his daughter can pay back his bills for him."

"That man is not my father," spat out Kara.

"It doesn't matter. He said you will pay, that you owe him."

"In your dreams," stated Kara. "I don't have money to pay back for him."

"Well, he said either you pay up, or we can just take you as payment," he sneered

Kara jerked back. "Don't you dare lay a hand on me. How did you find me?"

"Wasn't that hard. You didn't run away too far, did you? Just because you live in a posh mansion in a the posh side of the neighborhood, doesn't change your blood, does it?" The man circled her, scanning her up and down.

"Don't come near me."

The leader of the three laughed. "You've grown into quite a beauty. The boss might like you. He's been in a celebratory mood these days. You see, soon he will become the most important person in the Japanese underworld."

Sakura had considered looking for Eron right away after her talk with Syaoran and instead circled the gardens, thinking about what Syaoran had told her. _If you continue trying, I'm sure he will one day know the truth in your heart._ The thing was, she hardly knew what was the truth herself. _Do I love Eron? If I did, like he said, then naturally I should want to spend the rest of my life with him. It doesn't matter if I'm only sixteen. My mother knew exactly what she wanted when she was my age. But, I'm still young. I don't know. I don't know if I have yet loved anybody the way my mother loved my father. Not even Li Syaoran… Not even Syaoran. _Today, after her talk with Syaoran in the gardens, she had realized something. _Buried deep in my heart somewhere is a burning knowledge that I will never tell anybody…_

Lost in thought, Sakura realized she had reached a part of the gardens that was furthest from people. She heard a girl's voice call out. Quickly, Sakura crossed through the rose bushes and recognized that the girl was Kara Reed. She was surrounded by three intimidating looking men wearing black sunglasses.

"Let go of her!" exclaimed Sakura, hand flying towards her star-moon key.

"Who is this there?" sneered the largest of the men. He wrenched Kara's hand behind her so that she could not struggle. "Drag this girl to the car."

"No!" shouted Sakura, leaping forwards and grabbing the smallest man by the arm.

"You stay out of this!" said Kara to the meddlesome Card Mistress.

"But—"

"Aniki, this girl isn't letting go," said the small, lean man, shaking his arm and dragging Sakura with him.

"We don't have time. Just take her along as well," stated the largest of the three men.

For a second, Sakura, panicked, kicking at the man with her heels. But he doubled her hand behind her back and clamped a cloth doused with a sickly saccharine substance over her mouth. Her eyes rolled back and she crumpled over.

Mentally berating himself for all his stupid babbling earlier in the gardens, Syaoran kicked off his black dress shoes and entered the Kinomoto residence. All the lights were off. That meant Sakura wasn't back yet. Kinomoto-sensei had a seminar in Kobe and Touya was probably at the hospital again. Part of him wanted to tear his hair out of scalp when he thought about Chang Eron and Sakura together, most likely reconciling with each other. Instead, he plopped down on the living room couch and stared off at the ceiling. He dozed off on the living room couch for an hour before waking up with a start after a horrible nightmare. It was way past midnight, and Sakura still showed no signs of being back. Was she still with that despicable Chang Eron? Had she run into a dark force? Surely she would have let Kero-chan know then.

"Cerberus!" he hollered. There was no answer. Then, he recalled the Kero-chan had gone over to the Hiiragizawa resident to challenge Suppi-chan to a game of Soul Caliber.

Reluctantly, Syaoran picked up the living room phone and dialed Sakura's cellphone number. The phone dialed and an automated voice picked up. "The person you have called is not available. Please leave a message after the beep."

When the house phone began to ring, Syaoran clambered to pick up the phone before the first ring even completed completely. "Sakura?"

"This is Chang Eron," came the crisp voice from the other side of the receiver. "As a matter of fact, I was calling to see if Sakura was home."

"She's not," said Syaoran shortly. "Wait, isn't she with you?"

"Unfortunately, she isn't," said Eron stiffly. "She hasn't picked up her cellphone over the past two hours, either, so I called the house phone thinking she might have run out of battery."

"What are you talking about? Weren't you with her after the party ended?"

There was an uncomfortable silence. "I haven't seen her since ten."

Syaoran swore under his breath and looked around. That meant Sakura had never gone back to the party after they separated in the gardens. Why did he let her out of her sight? If he had his powers, maybe he could locate her, but without them, he could only rely on others. Where could Sakura be?

"What, has something happened to her?" demanded Eron.

"I don't know," replied Syaoran, suddenly the worst place scenario coming into his mind. "Do you sense her?"

"What do you mean?" Eron asked.

"I mean, don't you sense Sakura's presence nearby?" Syaoran said.

"How could I?" replied Eron. "I'm still in Tokyo. Do you know how many distractions there are in the city—it's full of different sorts of energies and powers and creatures all mingled together.

"Concentrate!"

Eron shut his eyes and frowned. After a prolonged pause, he said, "I don't think so."

"You don't think what?"

"She's not nearby," replied Eron.

"We know that already!" Syaoran stated exasperation. "So, which direction has she been taken to?"

"I don't know, she's out of range," snapped Eron.

"What do you mean out of range? Her aura is so distinct and so bright, it's unmistakable—why can't you see her?"

"For your information, the moon energy is easily diluted by many other sources, hence it's a little more difficult to sense. Yes, if you don't remember, she's currently using the power of the moon," Eron replied snidely. "I can account for about a 1000 km radius in either direction from here, and she's not within the vicinity."

"Then how are we going to locate her?" Syaoran demanded. He knew it was dangerous with all of the mafia present at the Hoshi Plaza Hotel, and yet he had left her. But of course, he had not counted on Chang Eron being careless enough to lose her. Anything could be happening to her right now—she didn't have the Sakura Cards. _And that's my fault. _

"I don't know. I think if I consult my crystal scrying ball back home, I might be able to track her," stated Eron.

"We don't have time!" exclaimed Syaoran.

"You find her if you think you can do it any quicker."

"Fine, I will," stated Syaoran.

"We'll see who finds her first, Li." And Eron hung up the phone.

Even if Syaoran had any clue where Sakura was, he had no means of reaching her. And it was not like he could teleport himself. His eyes flickered to Touya's old motorcycle parked to the side of the garage. He remembered where Touya kept the keys; he ran back into the house and upstairs to Touya's room, opened up the top drawer and rummaged for the key. Then, he opened the bedroom window, slung himself down from a tree, and landed deftly on the ground level. Quickly, he straddled the motorcycle and inserted the key, turning on the ignition. He prayed the engine would still work. To his relief, he was greeted by the low purring of the combustion engines warming up—it was like Touya to take good care of his motorcycle and make sure the tank was over half-filled with gasoline. He took a second to fiddle with the levers and brakes to familiarize himself with the gears. Not that he had ever driven a motorcycle before. Then, he blasted down the street in full speed.

When Sakura opened her eyes again, her head was pounding and her arms was twisted behind her in a strange angle. Then she recalled following Kara Reed and that a man had shoved her into a van. _Where am I? How long was I unconscious? _For a second, she glanced around at the ghostly expanse around her. She looked around and found herself anchored to a pole in the middle of what seemed like an abandoned warehouse. Moonbeam sifted through cracks in the wooden planks of the structure.

She squirmed against the pole, finding her wrist to be tied tightly behind her back, and her arms bound tightly to her side. _Stay calm. I can't panic now._ Taking a deep breath, she tried to sense where she was. She came to a sinking realization that the area was unfamiliar to her, and that she was no longer in Tomoeda, nor in its close vicinity. Squirming against the pole, she looked for an exit, any indication of where she could be. Finally, she noticed another girl tied to the pillar to her right.

"You're finally awake," said Kara Reed, also bound tightly. Except, Kara didn't look particularly alarmed or scared.

"Rido-senpai!" Sakura exclaimed. Normally, she was quite intimidated by Kara Reed, but she was somehow relieved to see a familiar face despite their dire situation. That's right, they were at the Hoshi Plaza gardens, and she had seen some intimidating men trying to drag Kara away. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"For a while," replied Kara, squirming against the rope. "I told you not to meddle."

"But those men were trying to hurt you!" replied Sakura.

"I have a motto, 'if you can't help, don't butt in,'" Kara remarked. "And another one, 'if it's not your problem, run as fast and far as you can in the other direction.'"

Sakura stifled a giggle. "No wonder you're fast friends with Kai-kun."

Kara stared at the younger girl, a little perplexed. Most sixteen-year-old girls would be in tears after the rough handling by yakuza and finding themselves tied up in the middle of nowhere. Then again, this was no ordinary girl but the successor to Clow Reed.

"Do you know where we are?"

"Listen," said Kara, closing her eyes.

Sakura too closed her eyes and held her breath. Sure enough, in the distance, she thought she heard the sound of waves crashing upon the shores. "We're by the sea."

Kara nodded, still wriggling against her bonds. "I figure we were knocked out for three hours or so. I think we spent maybe a little more than an hour and a half in the van, being brought here, so I don't think we're too far from the coastlines of Chiba prefecture."

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked Kara, who was intently sucking in her breath.

Without answering, Kara managed to twist her arm enough to slip out a tiny pocketknife from up her left garter belt. She managed to release the blade with one flick and then positioned the knife between the two palms tied behind her back. Carefully wriggling the blade back and forth, she began to gnaw away at the ropes. It was a slow and toilsome procedure as the blade was so small and the ropes thick, but Kara kept at it. Finally, the ropes tying her wrists together fell apart. Next, she gripped the knife in her right arm and then flexed to expand the ropes as fast as possible. These ropes had not been tied as tightly. She then sucked in her breath and then began wriggling her arms back and forth. When the ropes slid far enough, she stretched her hand to reach the bottom strand and slashed away. The rest of the ropes fell to her ankles, and she leaned back against the pillar to catch her breath, rubbing her rope-burned wrists.

"Wow, you're amazing! Like Houdini!" exclaimed Sakura, watching in fascination. "How did you do that?"

"I was semi-awake when they tied me and flexed out so that they didn't tie me as tightly as they could have," replied Kara. "It's an old trick of the trade."

Kara walked over and examined Sakura's bonds. "They've tied you up tighter. This is going to take a while with this knife," she said, working at Sakura's wrists first. "I had a better knife in my purse."

"I'll have to learn that trick sometime," stated Sakura.

"You shouldn't be too happy. The guy who tied you up took your necklace," said Kara.

Sakura looked down and indeed, saw the long chain that she always wore with the Star Key and the sapphire ring was gone.

"It's a pity. It would have been a perfect opportunity to take it and save Syaoran the trouble," continued Kara.

Sakura couldn't tell if Kara was being serious, since her pale golden hair covered her face as she intently sawed away at the ropes. Then, they heard voices outside. The kidnappers had returned.

"There's no time," whispered Sakura, giving the ropes a tug. "Go without me."

"I would like to, but I can't just leave you," replied Kara. "They're going to be furious when they learn that I've gotten free—who knows what they'll do to you?"

Sakura looked Kara in the eye. "I'll be fine," she said staidly. "It'll do us no good if you get caught again, and I doubt they'll be easy on you once they find out you've escaped. Besides, I need to find my key. Once you get out of here, if you can get in touch with Kai-kun, I'll be grateful."

"What makes you think I can get in touch with Kai?"

"Can't you?"

Kara gave her a stare. "Yeah, I can. But what if I just runaway and leave you here to the mercy of those thugs. I'm not a particularly trustworthy person, you know."

"But you won't, would you?" replied Sakura. They heard the front door creak open. "Now, hurry, go. Out of the back door."

And Kara gave one last look, before sprinting out towards the backdoor. It was locked, but since the wood was rotten, it gave away as she put the weight of her shoulder against it.

It was none too soon because three men barged into the warehouse.

"Where did the other one go?" barked the first man, the one who had tied up Sakura.

"I don't know."

"Didn't I tell you to tie 'em up good?" he demanded. "Go find her!"

And the short, burly man ran out after Kara through the back door.

Sakura prayed that Kara had a good lead start—besides she was awfully clever, she wouldn't get caught.

Just then, the stout man returned through the back door. "There's no sign of that blonde girl anywhere. Aniki is going to kill me."

"Don't worry, the boss called Machi-aniki, and he won't be back for a while," said the youngest of the three, a wiry, bony man with bleached hair slicked back. He circled Sakura and remarked, "You're kind of cute—the other one was a bit too feral for my taste. How about I untie you and we can go to the karaoke together?"

"I have a boyfriend," Sakura replied coldly, struggling against the ropes that cut into her wrist.

"Of course you would," said the man, wrinkling his nose. "Well, it doesn't matter. You do as I say, or you'll never see him again."

"What happened to my necklace?" Sakura asked, treading softly.

"What? Oh. You had the sparkling blue stone ring hanging around your neck, didn't you?" he replied. "Aniki took it to the boss because he likes bling. Why, did your boyfriend give it to you?"

"And what about the key? The key attached to the chain?"

"I dunno," he replied. "Must have taken that as well. Aniki was convinced that blue stone was real—what do you call it… a sapphire? And I told him that high schoolers these days don't have money to buy precious stones like that. Unless, is your boyfriend rich?"

"He's rich and smart and super strong, so it would be best if you let me go now," stated Sakura, eying the door. Kara-senpai should have escaped by now and hopefully reached a telephone. It would still be a good hour or two before anyone could arrive here—unless Cerberus or Yue could be reached, and they could probably fly here in half the time. But knowing how unreliable Kai was, even if he was reached, he probably wouldn't have the sense to communicate with Kero-chan or Yukito-san first. She actually didn't know if Kara would call Kai for her; she might just leave her stranded here. If she had her cards, or even her Star Key, she might find a way out of this pinch.

"Well, good for him. He'll never know where to find you," replied the man, holding up a plushy teddy-bear keychain ring form which dangled a pink cellphone then dropped it on the ground, smashing it with his heel. "We turned your phone off."

Sakura gulped. Her eyes flickered to the insignia on the kerchief tied around the man's arm. She vaguely recognized the symbol of a kanji encircled in a sun—she had seen quite a few men with the insignia around the hotel.

Cracking his neck, the man stated, "Well, it seems like Kamura Karin ran off leaving you behind, and you're all we got. Then you'll just have to pay off the debt then."

And Sakura looked up at the man with fierce emerald eyes. The Kamura Karin he kept talking about must be Kara Reed. _Surely he won't kill me._ "I thought even yakuza have a code of honor. Would you harm an innocent civilian?"

"It's a dog eat dog world, little girlie," sneered the stout man. "You see, if we don't get your head, our boss is going to take ours. Either you pay up for that Kamura Karin, or you bring her back. Get it?"

The man pressed a sharp knife to her throat and the coldness of the metal sent a shiver down her spine. It was damp and chill in the warehouse, and she was only wearing the flimsy gown, but she could not feel the cold because her arms and legs had gone numb for being tied up so tightly. She had survived a near-death experience a year ago. _I can't die yet. All the dark forces haven't been sealed yet. I have to apologize to Eron-kun. I promised to bake him a cake, and still haven't mastered the recipe yet. And Syaoran… I need to let him know the truth. I have to tell him that I do trust him. _

"Now, tell me where Kamura Karin went," stated the man, grabbing her by her bangs and yanking her head up.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't know." He whacked her on the cheek again. Her face stung, but she did not cry. Instead, she caught her breath. At first, she heard the roaring of an engine outside and then a screeching of tires. Was it Kai? No, no matter how fast he could speed through the highways, he could not already be here. Then, could it be more of the gangsters?

She had to draw out time. She murmured, "It's a pity that grown men are so scared stiff of their boss that they're attacking a harmless schoolgirl. Does it make you feel powerful and self-important?"

The man slapped her across the face. "Kids these days. They're so impertinent. We should teach this one a lesson." He grinned toothily. "I'll show you how we deal with things around here!" Because he was furious, all his attention was devoted onto her. Thus, he did not hear the outcry of his comrade outside the door, nor the thud of a body. He did not even notice the metal door swing open.

Sakura did not dare look up in fear that the thug might notice the figure approaching. She just desperately hoped it was not more yakuza. Because it was taking all her wit's end trying to stay alert and coax this person into keeping her alive.

"Now you're finally quiet," sneered the man, yanking Sakura's head back in his direction. "Are you ready to tell me?"

Her eyes widened as a voice boomed through the warehouse, "_SAKURA_!"

Brown hair mussed up and frenetically searching amber eyes. Her heart lurched in her chest. Syaoran had been the last person she was expecting.

Syaoran smelt the tangy, salty sea air for the first time since he left Hong Kong. The motorcycle was running low on gas and began sputter. He cursed under his breath. What timing. Then, he spotted the lone warehouse which was lighted inside. The motorcycle screeched to a halt, and he leapt off, running full speed towards the slightly ajar door. A wiry man came at him.

"Who are you?" he demanded, raising a metal bat.

Without hesitating, Syaoran knocked him out with one punch. He swung open the heavy metal doors and shouted out the one name he had been repeating over and over in his mind for the past two hours.

Then, he spotted her in the center of the warehouse, tied to the wooden pillar. Her cheek was red, and her eyes were bloodshot. A burly man in a colorful blazer held a knife to her throat.

"What the heck are you?" growled the man. "If you step this way, this girl is dead."

"Don't lay a hand on her!" Syaoran shouted. And a blur sped forward and before the man realized what had happened, he lay flat on the floor.

With a groan, he tried to get up, "Why, you little punk—"

"You dared to lay a finger on Sakura?" said Syaoran through gritted teeth.

"Oho, so is this the smart and rich and super strong boyfriend you were talking about?" The man grunted, dodging Syaoran's second punch. "Well, this one is a scary looking one right here. Where'd you find him—he fights like one of us."

"What did you do to her?" demanded Syaoran.

"Nothing. Yet." The man grinned, throwing a low punch toward Syaoran.

With a single roundhouse kick, Syaoran tossed him over to the ground, and he rolled over like a sack of hay.

The man grunted. "Heh, you're a strong one." But before he could stand up again, Syaoran pounced on top of him and punched him so hard that his teeth knocked together. Then, Syaoran stood up, turning to Sakura, looking dismayed and furious and concerned all at once.

"Are you all right did they hurt you?" Syaoran asked, gripping Sakura's arms, eyes scanning her frantically to see if she had been injured in anyway.

For a second, his hand brushed against her slightly bruised cheek. With a venomous glare at the fallen man, Syaoran gave him an extra kick.

"W-why are you here?" asked Sakura through chattering teeth.

His eyes were redder than amber in the moonlit warehouse, and he was not listening to her. Like a wild wolf unleashed from a cage. "How dare he lay a finger on you? As soon as I get you out of here, I'm going to tie him up and toss him into the ocean, and that's too kind of a punishment for what he did." He quickly took out a pocketknife and slashed through the ropes binding Sakura and despite irate words, he was very careful when cutting through the ropes.

Blood rushed back through her limbs as the ropes slid off. Limp after suddenly being loosened from the rope, Sakura toppled forward.

She didn't know if she simply lost her balance as she regained circulation, or if Syaoran first put his arms around her. "Thank goodness," said Syaoran squeezing Sakura into a tight hug. "Don't scare me like that."

"How did you find me?" Sakura, knew not if tears came to her eyes because she had been tired and scared or because somewhere in her heart, she was so relieved that it was Syaoran who had come found her after all.

"When I learned you went missing…" Syaoran looked up into her eyes, touching her hair and fingers as if to check if she was in one piece. "I was so scared I was going to be too late… Thank goodness you're safe… Are you sure you're not hurt anywhere?"

"Of course I'd be safe," replied Sakura quite impishly. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura."

"Then don't give me a heart attack like that," rebuked Syaoran, very serious.

Sakura tried to stand and then crumbled over again because her legs were suddenly like noodles after being bound for hours. But it didn't matter because Syaoran was holding her so tightly.

"Never…" he murmured.

"Never what?" At a time like this, why did she suddenly recall Rika's words in the classroom? Really, why had she put such strange ideas in her head? And she blushed, thankful it was dark, because she could hear Syaoran's heart thumping, as if he must have run very hard.

She never did hear his answer because at that moment, the door swung open again and Chang Eron stepped into the warehouse. For a second, his gleaming golden eyes flickered between Syaoran and Sakura, then the ropes on the floor and the two unconscious men. "Well, seems like you got here first. I'm impressed."

"Eron-kun!" exclaimed Sakura. She glanced between Eron and Syaoran who were glaring at each other like carnivorous animals in the wilderness.

Syaoran looked up at Eron. "There's more of them out there, so be careful."

"Be careful yourself," was Eron's blunt reply.

Then, Sakura recalled that her key and sapphire ring had been stolen. "They took the Five Force Ring and Key of command," she exclaimed.

"We have to find it," said Syaoran, while Eron simultaneously responded, "Look for it later."

They heard voices outside.

"Hey, why is Matsuo knocked out? Check out the warehouse!" ordered a gruff, low voice.

"Is it the police? Should we report back to the boss?"

"No, the hostages are free. I think they're decoys from the Yamamoto-gumi. Surround the warehouse!" There were shouts of men and a trail of profanities uttered.

Syaoran groaned. It looked like it was going to be a long night.

It was unfortunate, but in a situation of crisis, there was only one person everyone depended upon. Mizuki Kai burst into Hiiragizawa Eriol's study chamber. "Sakura-chan has been kidnapped!" To his surprise, there was company. Eriol sat in his large chair, legs crossed and sun staff illuminated a magic circle on the floor. To each side was Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun, and Kaho sat in the other arm chair. Kai was even more startled to see that Yue and Cerberus were also present. Behind him followed Miho, Meilin and Tomoyo, still in their party clothes. Meilin and Kai did not meet eyes.

Shortly after, Kinomoto Touya, still in hospital scrubs, dashed into the room. "What do you mean my sister has been kidnapped?"

"Chang Eron has informed me that Sakura has been taken by yakuza members," stated Eriol. "No need to be alarmed. It seems that Eron-kun and Li-kun have had a head start."

"What are we going to do?" demanded Cerberus. "Shouldn't we go rescue her?"

"Don't you think Eron-kun has things under control?" asked Ruby Moon, spinning her bright fuchsia hair around her finger.

"I thought it was weird that Sakura-chan disappeared from the party without saying a word," said Tomoyo, quite distraught.

"Ah yes, the party," remarked Eriol. He turned to Miho pleasantly. "Was it fun? Did you get to meet a lot of celebrities?"

Miho gulped and squeaked. "Yes, it was lots of fun."

And Eriol smiled demurely. "I am glad to hear it was so fun. You ladies all look lovely in your dresses. Meilin-san that color is charming on you."

"T-thank you," stammered Meilin. She looked away from Kai—what was he doing here? She had last seen him with Kara. Why wasn't he with her then?

"You see, I adamantly hate being left out of the fun," stated Eriol, hands crossed on his lap.

"Sorry, Eriol. I didn't have an extra invitation," Miho mumbled. "I didn't know you were interested in celebrities and such…"

"Enough talk about the wretched party! What about my sister?" roared Touya.

"As I mentioned before, Chang Eron and Li Syaoran already went to rescue her," stated Eriol.

Kai cleared his throat. "The real problem is, Kara—Kara Reed, stated that the Minato-gumi is waging a war against Yamamoto-gumi. And the location happens to be at their headquarters in Chiba. Where Sakura happens to be locked up."

"Kara Reed?" Eriol's glasses glimmered in the shadows.

"The yakuza were after Kara, and Sakura I think tried to meddle and both of them were kidnapped. Kara escaped and let me know their basic location," said Kai.

The pained expression in Meilin's eyes did not escape Tomoyo's notice, and she squeezed her friend's hands in support.

"Well, looks like Eron-kun and Syaoran-kun are going to need reinforcement if they are going to be caught in the middle of a major yakuza battlefield," stated Eriol with a smile. "And while I do dearly hate being left out, but looks like the day is not over yet. Kai-kun, why don't you lead the way?"

"Right, my car is parked outside," Kai said.

"I'm not riding in onii-chan's car," stated Miho, nose in the air. And Meilin looked reluctant as well.

"My van is also waiting outside," stated Tomoyo. "We can probably split up into the two cars." She looked a bit troubled and then stated, "Umm… I'm really worried about Sakura-chan and all. But if we are going on a rescue mission, don't you think we can do it with… style?"

After Kara Reed put the phone back on the receiver, she leaned against the phone booth. While she was not certain that Kai wouldn't make a muddle of things like he tended to do, she could leave now since she fulfilled her obligation to the Card Mistress. Then again, if the punks were back, they were probably giving Kinomoto Sakura a hard time because she had escaped. But if she went back, she would end up being caught again; and Kara had no intention being tied up like she was a piece of meat. Past experience had taught her the less you meddle with the yakuza, the better. With squinted eyes, she walked towards a run-down building towards the end of the beach. She saw the Minato-gumi emblem posted on a wood plank outside. The men didn't particularly flinch when Kara walked straight into the door. She looked down at her crumpled long blacked dress, and one of them men called out, "Who're you looking for?"

_They think I'm a call-girl_, thought Kara bemusedly. "Where's the boss?"

"_Kumicho_ is upstairs. He's busy though—he didn't tell us there's someone coming."

"Nah, he's expecting me," said Kara and walked upstairs as if she belonged there.

The door of the office was open, and the fifth _kumicho_ of Minato-gumi, Minato Abe looked up from his desk, smoking a cigar and barking into the phone, "Get it right, bastards!" before hanging up in a huff. He peered at Kara through the cloud of smoke before asking, "And what is a pretty lady such as yourself doing here?"

"You took something that doesn't belong to you," stated Kara.

Minato Abe bellowed in laughter. "I hear that often. So, what is it that I took from you?"

"Not me. Someone else. A ring and a key."

"A ring and a key?" Minato Abe leaned back in his chair. "Doesn't interest me. I have far more important things in mind. Soon, I'm going to be the most powerful leader of the Japanese underworld. Do you know that?"

"You're not going to beat the Yamamoto-gumi so easily," remarked Kara with a smirk. "Taoka Yoshinori won't go down with a fight to avenge his godfather."

"You know the internal affairs of yakuza warfare very well," remarked Minato Abe, leaning forward with sudden interest in Kara. "Now, where have I seen that distinct, elfin face before? Ah, that's right, I saw you earlier this evening at the secret conference. You're the Black Dragon's girl."

Kara smirked. "I'm no one's girl."

"Feisty. I like that. I've taken a liking to you. When I become the greatest _oyabun_ of Japan, you can become my number one," stated Minato Abe. "That's a great honor."

"No thank you," said Kara very politely with a smile. "I personally favor world-class criminals, not some local gangster, especially pretty boys younger than me with plenty of charisma, which you are very lacking of."

"W-what?" Minato Abe sputtered. "You impudent thing! Machi! Nobu! Are you outside! Take this girl and lock her up in the warehouse."

"Yes, _kumicho_!" stated two strapping men in blue suits and sunglasses.

"You!" Machi exclaimed, pointing at Kara. "Didn't I tie you up in the warehouse earlier?"

"Ha, so that's the debtor's daughter," stated Minato Abe. "Make sure you guard her well—she's with the Hong Kong triads. We'll use her as leverage when we negotiate with the Black Dragon after we beat the Yamamoto-gumi."

Before the men leaped towards here, Kara spotted a deck of cards on the coffee table and grabbed it. With a flick of her wrists, the cards flew straight at Nobu and Machi's faces. Then, Kara reached out and grabbed a gun from Nobu's belt. She checked that it was loaded and then pointed it at Minato Abe.

"W-what are you doing?" demanded Minato Abe then gulped as he saw the girl knew how to use the gun.

"Key and ring," said Kara.

"I-it's here!" said Minato Abe, fumbling in his desk's top drawer and finding a long silver chain, then flung it at Kara.

Kara caught it with her left hand, her gun never leaving target.

"Where is everyone?" hollered Minato Abe. "We have a situation up here!"

Nobu rolled over and grabbed Kara by the ankle. There were footsteps on the stairwells. And Minato Abe blocked the window. Kara was completely encircled without an exit in site. Sweat rolled down her bare back. _Leon always told me it is essential to plan out an escape route. Which is why I'll never make a good thief. _She fired off her gun at the men who filed up across the back of the room, but there were too many of them, and they were all armed.

"If only the public transportation was running at this hour or I had enough change to pay for a cab, then I wouldn't be in this pinch right now," muttered Kara, ducking as a half dozen men lunged towards her. "If that wretched Card Mistress didn't meddle, I could have made an escape ages ago."

Syaoran dodged a man the size of a sumo wrestler. He dashed forward, whirled around and toppled the massive man with a roundhouse kick. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched Sakura leap up lithely and then spin out a straightforward sidekick to an attacker regardless of the fact she was wearing a dress. The man, perhaps startled at the power of the kick coming from an unaggressive looking girl, stumbled back over another fallen man. Syaoran smiled slightly. With all the stomping and jumping around she did, Sakura had good leg muscles. Though he had not got around to teaching Sakura much, she seemed to have practiced and nailed the basic steps, and one could put up a good defense with just the basics.

"Why are there so many of them gathered here?" muttered Eron, sending out a spelled resonating punch which knocked over a train of men like dominos.

Eying Eron, Syaoran realized that Eron had mastered energy manipulation to the point where he could use magic without detection since he did not have to rely on a staff or any other amplifying object. "It seems like there's some sort of yakuza warfare happening here," Syaoran remarked, dodging a bat.

"That's right," snarled the stout man who had first tied up Sakura. He had finally recovered consciousness from Syaoran's blow and charged towards Sakura. "Tonight's the night our _kumicho_ becomes the biggest boss in all of Japan."

With an unruly look in his eyes, Eron stepped forward and pushed Sakura behind him.

"So you're the real boyfriend? You're such a pretty thing, you almost look like a girl. You don't look particularly strong to me," the stout man stated, sizing Eron up and down.

"You want to see?" said Eron with a cruel smile. "I hear you're the one who tied us Sakura and threatened her?"

While Eron was distracted, another man charged towards Sakura. Sakura managed to leap back onto a wooden crate.

The stout man chuckled and saw this opportunity to reach out and grab Sakura by the wrist. "I won't let you get away as well."

Sakura tried to yank away her arm. Without her Cards, there was nothing she could do. It was not like she was particularly an experienced martial artists, nor did she know words of command like Eriol or manipulate energy like Eron did.

"Sakura! Elbow bend, stamp right foot down, twist kick!" shouted out Syaoran.

And Sakura, almost out of routine from training with Syaoran a summer ago, followed his directions to the cue, and elbowed the man, stamped down her heel on his toes then freed her wrist, spun around and procured a twist kick, knocking her captor over.

She almost toppled over a crate but Syaoran rushed forward and steadied her. "Good job," he said.

Momentarily, Sakura smiled up at Syaoran. It was a natural effect because compliments from Syaoran were so rare.

The fallen man stared up at Eron bemusedly. "If she's _your_ girl, then why is _he_ getting all worked up?"

Eron watched Syaoran out of the corner of his eyes.

"Well, it's game over for you guys, anyway," said the man, looking up. "The rest of the crew has arrived."

Sakura, Syaoran and Eron, back to back, gathered towards the center of the warehouse where Sakura had been tied to the pillar. In all directions, men of all sizes and ages, dressed in a colorful array of suits, Hawaiian-print t-shirts and biker jackets, gathered around them.

"So, where's the Yamamoto-gumi? Don't tell me all they sent is a little girl and two pretty-boys?" demanded a muscular man in a bold yellow shirt.

"Well, doesn't matter. We'll show 'em how the Minato-gumi deals with things," cried out a ghoulish man in a leather jacket.

"Not a chance!" cried out a female voice from the doorway.

The Minato gang turned around to face the oddest assortment of people to be sent from the Yamamoto-gumi. The girl who had spoken wore an indigo long sleeved cheongsam with a black sash accentuating her narrow waste. Her jet-black hair was pulled into two pigtails in the popular _odango_ style from videogames. Next to her was a nerdy bespectacled boy dressed in what seemed like a black and navy blue robe with a large black staff in hand. The toughest looking of the bunch was a tan-skinned brunette man in a blazer the same shade of blue as the other two over a black turtleneck and pants, who would have looked intimidating had he not a stethoscope around his neck. An androgynous man with long silver hair was clad in a flowing navy robe with black and silver trimmings, and a beautiful woman with bright fuchsia hair wore a form-fitting dress of black lace over Prussian blue silk. A tall woman with long auburn hair tied back in a low ponytail wore a form-fitting blue riding jacket over a long black skirt and gave out the vibe of a schoolteacher more than gangster, though she had a wooden bow and bag of arrows slung on her back. Finally, there were two younger girls, one with short auburn hair, wearing a black turtleneck under a blue jumper and one with violet curls pulled back into a side ponytail, wearing a robin blue double-breasted coat trimmed with black fur and holding a video camera. Tomoyo was delighted—it was hard deciding on a color that fit everybody, but blue looked good with Touya's eyes, Yue's silver hair, Miho and Mizuki-sensei's auburn hair and of course, Eriol's favorite colors were blue and black.

Face lighting up, Sakura exclaimed, "Meilin-chan! And Eriol-kun, onii-chan, Yue-san, Ruby Moon-san, Mizuki-sensei, Miho-chan and Tomoyo-chan too!" She stared up at the roof. She could feel the presence of Cerberus and Spinel Sun, both wearing sapphire and onyx collars designed by Tomoyo, above them. She beamed at her friends. "You all came."

Encircled in by a dozen men in black in the cramped yakuza office, Kara Reed glared at their boss, gun extended out and fingers on trigger.

"If you just cooperate, you won't get hurt," said Minato Abe, the boss of the men.

"But I don't feel like cooperating," Kara replied saucily.

"Well, then it is unfortunate but we'll have to do it by force." Minato Abe's broad face twisted into a grin, his golden tooth flashing. "I'm sure the Black Dragon will be horrified when he finds what we've done to his precious golden-haired sidekick."

Kara was about to pull the trigger when the window behind Minato Abe shattered into pieces, and a black form landed atop the desk. Blinking her violet eyes, Kara stared up at the young man who fit right in with the delinquents, his hair spiked up and ears pierced, wearing a tight black leather jacket over a dark navy blue shirt and black jeans. He wore sunglasses though it was dark outside. He was not the Black Dragon, but he was good enough. Holding out his hand, he called out, "Come!" She grinned and grabbed it. Together, they jumped out the window of Minato-gumi headquarters.

She heard Minato Abe call out, "Chase after them!"

Hand in hand, Kai and Kara ran down the beach. Kara's heels sank down into the beach, her long black skirt trailing behind her. Finally, when they had enough distance ahead, they paused to catch their breath.

"So you still come running to save me, prince," said Kara with a lazy smile.

"Nah, I came to save my little Card Mistress," replied Kai. "You see, I am thoroughly in her debt."

"I see." Kara pouted her pink lips. "Should I say I'm a little bit jealous?"

"You don't need saving, Princess," replied Kai.

"Then why did you come?"

"Ah, to retrieve something that our little Mistress had stolen from her."

And Kai held up the chain, from which dangled the star sapphire ring and Sakura's pink star key.

"When did you—" And Kara shrugged. "You know that sapphire ring should rightfully have belonged to me."

"No, it would have rightfully belonged to Clow Reed, since Lord Landon Reed gave it to Li Shulin as an engagement ring. But right now, it belongs to me," said Kai.

"You unscrupulous thief," said Kara, shaking her head.

Kai threw his jacket over Kara's shoulders.

The leather settled over Kara's shoulders. She hadn't even realized she was cold wearing the flimsy evening gown because she had never had to run so hard before. "Well, are you going back to save the little Card Mistress?"

"Yeah." Kai looked up towards the warehouse roof, where he could see the golden eyes of Spinel Sun and Cerberus as they guarded their Mistress from a hidden position. "Well, you can go back. You can take my car if you want. It's parked behind the warehouse." He tossed the car keys to Kara.

"Where did all these men come from?" muttered Meilin under her breath as a man in sunglasses with a Mohawk dashed forward. She pretended he was Mizuki Kai and punched his face, smashing the sunglasses to pieces.

"They're spelled!" stated Sakura, scampering up bags of sawdust, watching the number of gangsters in the warehouse increase exponentially before her eyes.

"Is it a dark force?" cried out Miho. Tomoyo and Miho stood behind Eriol, who guarded them while zapping off discreet spells here and there to aid the ones who were active in fighting. At least, that's what they thought he was doing.

"I don't know!" replied Sakura ducking as Yue shot the man behind her with a silver arrow, pinning his shirt to the wall behind him.

Meilin, Syaoran and Touya were the best martial artists of the group and hence were the most active in fighting. Yue and Mizuki Kaho both were armed with bow and arrow, and shot from the distance. Of course, the aim was to slightly stun, not kill, which was the more difficult task. Since they were tackling ordinary men, they could not use blatant magic. And the numbers of yakuza, all with the insignia of the Minato Clan seemed to just increase.

"They're completely possessed!" exclaimed Ruby Moon, ducking a man who dashed towards her with a baseball bat. She flicked her finger and blasted a crystal shard at him, knocking him backwards.

"Nakuru, you can't use such obvious magic!" cried out Miho.

"It doesn't matter," said Eriol, as they watched new blobs of men materialize in the warehouse. "These aren't humans anymore—they're just clones. We need to get rid of them or else they're going to overpower us."

"I think they really want to kill us!" squealed Meilin, ducking as a man began to flail about his baseball bat at her wildly, and Syaoran deftly kicked away the bat from the side. Another inched in on her and began firing off shots from a handgun. They were all fended off by a shower of steel-hard trump cards that flew down from above.

Both Syaoran and Meilin stared up at the ceiling to find Kai balanced on a wooden beam, a long black cape with cobalt blue lining was draped around his shoulders. He leaped down with every bit of grace befitting the magnificent Kaitou Magician. With a flick of his right hand, a flashy silver bow materialized from a heavy silver ring on his forefinger. As he drew the bow string, a silver arrow materialized. He started firing off the arrows with great speed and precision. Ten men were pinned to the back wall with the arrows.

While Kai was a hopeless brother and a useless boyfriend, Meilin had to admit, he was a topnotch magician and thief.

"New skill?" asked Syaoran, trying to hide that he was impressed.

"Took me a month to design this," said Kai, holding up his elegant silver bow. "Ain't it a beauty?"

Nodding his head towards Yue, who was sporting a similar bow, Syaoran asked, "Aren't you just a big copycat?"

Kai grinned. "Caught where I got the inspiration from?"

"You'll always be a thief through and through."

"Either way, it's impressive that you mastered energy materialization in less than a month, Kai-kun," Eriol remarked.

"I know, I must be a genius," boasted Kai.

"Liar. Nobody learns energy materialization and manipulation in a month," said Miho.

"Nah, he practices hard and is just too vain to admit it," stated another voice from the beams above.

"Kara!" exclaimed Kai, looking up.

Kara flung the car keys back at Kai. "I just realized that Leiyun will be very mad if he realized that I missed the opportunity to take the Five Force Ring and the Star Key." She looked down at the mob of gangsters below. "What is going on here?"

Sakura looked up and waved. "Rido-senpai! Thank you!"

And Kara stared at the younger girl, dumbfounded. She had thought of abandoning Sakura with the yakuza at least a dozen times in the past several hours—why was she grateful? "She's even more idiotic that Leiyun surmised," Kara muttered to herself.

"Sakura-chan!" called out Kai. "Thank goodness you're all right."

"Kai-kun!" exclaimed Sakura. "I knew I could count on you. I heard you brought everyone here. I really appreciate it."

Kai looked at Sakura gravely in the midst of the chaos around them. Up till now, it had been unclear whether Kai had been on the side of Kara Reed or Sakura's group. "I didn't get a chance to properly accept this invitation," he said, presenting a white slip of paper with a golden star seal. "I had some business to take care of before I was in a position to offer my allegiance to you. But now, I am here to offer you my service, one and only Card Mistress Sakura, to the utmost of my capabilities." His cloak fanning out behind him majestically, and right hand over left chest, Kai bent down and knelt on one knee. "If you will still accept me, I will gladly offer my hand to the Alliance of the Stars."

The corner of Sakura's eyes crinkled. "Thank you, Kai-kun, and welcome."

Miho and Tomoyo clapped their hands together.

"Why in the world is he kneeling?" grumbled Meilin. "Does he think he's getting knighted or something? And why are there rose petals blowing around?"

"I think he stalled joining the Circle of the Stars just so that he can come up with a grand entrance ceremony for himself," remarked Ruby Moon. The eleventh had joined.

Eron smirked. "Really, after all that fuss, I wouldn't have expected anything less from the Kaitou Magician."

Only Syaoran sulked into a corner, suddenly realizing his position as the only outsider besides Kara, and that was no reassurance.

Unlike the others, Sakura had never really had doubted that the scrupulous thief would join the Circle and knelt down with Kai. "I look forward to working with you, Mizuki Kai-kun."

"And as my first present to you, I give you your most important item," said Kai, producing the star key and the sapphire ring.

"Kai-kun. Where did you find it?" exclaimed Sakura, taking the chain gladly.

"I stole it of course," replied Kai.

With a dissatisfied grunt, Kara grumbled to herself. "Today is just not my day. I thought I can relax now that college entrance exams are done with, but first, I have to attend some boring mafia conference, like I care who becomes the next boss. Then, I get kidnapped by some oafs and hear that bastard that my mother married still has debt, not to mention have the goody-goody Card Mistress butt into my business and ruin all my escape plans and then get assaulted by that disgusting pig of a boss. And I could have left, but here I am."

"Watch out Karin!" cried out Kai as a man held up a broken chair and smashed it down over Kara.

Meilin turned around to watch Kai throw his body over Kara and knock her over to the floor as the chair smashed down on his back. "_Kai_!" she called out.

A trickle of blood rolled down his forehead. Meilin reached out and then drew back as she saw the genuine look of concern come over Kara's violet eyes. So, even ice-queen Kara Reed was capable of emotions.

"You dummy, what did you do that for?" Kara said, pushing Kai away. But her usually calm demeanor was broken. "I can look after myself without you butting in."

"Perhaps you can. But I made a promise," said Kai, groaning when a bone cracked as he stood up. He wiped the blood off his forehead with the back of his hand. "It was a promise with Leon-san, not you."

Just then, the man returned to lunge at Kai with a knife. Without blinking an eye, Kara reached under her skirt and drew out from her garters a handgun and shot off.

The man yelped, dropping his knife as the bullet whizzed past his left ear.

"Next time, I'm not going to miss," said Kara with a smile. She blew off the smoke from her pistol and turned to Kai. "Told you I can look after myself."

"Your skills haven't grown rusty," remarked Kai.

"I've been practicing on the shooting range with Jin."

"Seems like Leon-san taught you something useful, after all," he said, looking away from the gun.

"Squeamish as ever," said Kara. Her long skirt tangled between her legs, and she quickly ripped off the fabric, modifying her gown into a halter-neck mini-dress. "Well, stick to your antiquated weapon, and I'll stick to mine."

The two charged forward, Kai with bow in hand, and Kara with pistol.

"Wait, aren't you two one of us?" asked one of the gang members, pointing at Kai and Kara. "You're fighting the wrong side."

"We are not one of you!" retorted Kai and Kara simultaneously.

"Look at your hair; you must be Yankees," replied the man with the bleached hair spiked into a Mohawk. "You're just like us."

Kara and Kai stared at each other and then glared at the man. "We have much more style than you!"

If Syaoran knocked down three men, Eron had to go and knock down four. If Syaoran performed a back kick, Eron would do a back-flip and a series of multiple kicks. Syaoran had been progressively growing more irritated having Chang Eron breathe down his back.

"So, tell me, how did you find Sakura?" Eron asked when both of them had finished knocking down a train of ten yakuza.

"I'm not quite sure," replied Syaoran, not untruthfully. His lasin board usually reacted to the power of the moon, and whereas he could no longer use magic, the power of the moon within Sakura was enough to activate the lasin board and guide him to her. Or so it seemed. He was not quite sure exactly how it worked, but somehow that one thought that he must find Sakura brought him to her.

"You know there's no need for you to be here anymore," said Eron. "Sakura's Circle will protect her."

Syaoran caught his breath as he wiped the sweat off his brows. When he had his powers, he recovered from injuries a lot quicker and sustained stamina for a longer time. Physical pain didn't even bother him then. He could especially note the difference between his own state and Eron's. Eron had not even broken sweat yet.

"It's ironic, isn't it?" Eron's lips twisted into a sardonic smile. "This alliance of twelve was first your idea, wasn't it? Twelve allies to represent each point of Sakura's twelve-pointed star. And yet, you never imagined that there would no longer be a spot for you."

"Well, it's a pity someone who claims to be her boyfriend and one of the Alliance has such difficulty protecting Sakura," murmured Syaoran.

And Eron's calm demeanor snapped like elastic stretched too far, and he blast out an electric whirlwind from his palm, knocking back Syaoran against the wall.

Falling back with a thud, he remarked with a grimace, "So, you finally show your true colors."

Slowly, Eron walked up to Syaoran. "I've been holding back because I thought Sakura would be distressed if I injure her precious Syaoran-kun. But I wonder why it didn't occur to me that eliminating you is for the best? You see, ever since you came back, I've been very afraid that you might end up taking back your moon powers."

Syaoran wiped a trickle of blood away from his lips. "Why… Would I do that?"

"I don't know. Why else would you be spending so much time with her? Perhaps you regretted giving up your powers. Perhaps you saw the easy way out of the dismal state you are currently in. Living without magic for a year. You probably learned how difficult that is. You can't achieve your goals without the power of the moon. You're helpless and useless." Eron paused. "I've been very concerned that whether by plan or by chance, you might take back your powers. Then what will happen to my Sakura?" Eron's eyes glowed a blazing-gold so bright that it almost seemed white.

He stared up at Eron. "What are you talking about?"

"I can't take the risk. So long as you are alive, Sakura's life is endangered. That is why you must disappear. It is either Sakura or you. You can pick. Or else, I will choose for you."

From his wrist, Eron drew a long, curved blade with a strange vermillion crystal shaped like an eye embedded in the hilt of the sword.

"The Demon-Blade of Chang Ruichi, a single-edged sword that was rumored to have slashed over a thousand men," murmured Eriol, as if he had been watching Syaoran and Eron the whole time.

Miho, who had been busy snapping photos of the fight for her article on the yakuza, looked up. "What?" Instinctively, her eyes wandered towards Syaoran.

And Syaoran too drew from the sheath strapped to his back _Hien, _flame-sword of his director ancestor, Protector of the Clan, Li Shenji, cousin to Li Shulin. "For the last time, I do not want to fight you, Chang Eron."

"Well, it's too late," said Eron, dashing forward with his gleaming saber. "Today, we'll see an end to this for once and for all."

A deep frown etched into her usually smooth forehead, Tomoyo looked up from her video camera. She had been admiring how the Alliance in blue and black complimented Sakura's aqua and blue dress and thinking how next time, she was going to get Eron and Syaoran to dress up. Then, she remembered that Syaoran was not a part of the Alliance. She had forgotten momentarily, because they were all fighting together again. Or more like, everybody else was fighting and Eron and Syaoran were at each other's throat.

Meilin twirled around, letting the two oafs who dashed towards her simultaneously collide into each other. She looked over to the other side of the warehouse, spotting Syaoran and Eron clash their swords together. "Are those two idiotic? Why are they fighting each other instead of the enemy?"

"Don't get distracted!" called out Kai, smashing the end of his bow into a man who had lunged towards Meilin. "You can't pay attention to the others."

"But someone's got to stop them," stated Meilin, glancing over at Eron who seemed to be choking Syaoran. But Syaoran shoved him off. Good. She looked up to see that Sakura was busily dashing up a pile of crates and Mizuki-sensei was lecturing a group of young punks who seemed quite smitten by her. Touya deftly knocked down a dozen men with his thunder punches, and Ruby Moon cheered on him. Kara had grown tired of fighting and sat up on a wooden beam, occasionally BB-gunning the ruffians from above.

"This is never-ending," muttered Kai, hair soaked in sweat. "Something smell's fishy." Between the five of them who were actually fighting—Meilin, Touya, Yue, Sakura (who basically was reduced to using her poor staff to smack people who attacked her) and himself, they had surely taken down a lot of gangsters. He wouldn't be surprised if they had taken down the whole Minato-gumi already. Yet, they keep appearing. And yet, Sakura doesn't think it's a dark force.

"They're not just Minato-gumi," stated Kara. "Look at their insignia."

Indeed some of the men had a white diamond crest embroider on the back of their biker jackets.

"The Yamamoto-gumi and Minato-gumi are all a jumble. Everyone's fighting each other regardless of their clan," Kai exclaimed.

Touya wiped his forehead with the back of his sleeves. "I don't think we can keep up much longer. Nothing's getting sorted out."

At that moment, the boss of Minato-gumi burst into the warehouse to check on the status of things, alarmed by the amount of unconscious bodies laying about the sand. He saw his own men fighting each other. "Fools, what are you doing? You're supposed to be taking down the Yamamoto-gumi!"

Machi crawled out with a broken tooth. "Boss, I don't know what's going on. Our men are taking each other down. And there are these super-powerful punks. I don't know whose side they're on, but I don't think we're going to hold out." He toppled over.

Minato Abe frowned, gazing around the state of chaos. Then, he pointed at Kara Reed. "You! You're still here. Men, take that blonde girl down. She's with the Hong Kong triads! We're going to use her as hostage!"

And Kara looked up, slightly alarmed. Men had climbed up the beams to where she sat. Deftly, she jumped down. The men stranded up on the wooden beams balanced dangerously and their weight caused the wood the splinter in half, and they came crashing down on the floor, sending up a cloud of dust.

"You're all useless!" cried Minato Abe, reaching into his pocket and producing a silver pistol. "I'll do it myself."

He lunged forward to Kara Reed and doubled her wrist behind her back, pressing the pistol to her head. "Everybody, put your hands up in the air or this girl is dead!"

"Rido-senpai!" cried out Sakura.

Kai halted, swerving around as a woman in a kimono with a sash representing the Yamamoto-gumi and a long saber dashed towards him. Meilin swirled around and kicked the sword out of her hands.

"Thanks," said Kai to Meilin.

Meilin smiled grimly as they watched Kara standing complacently as the Minato-gumi boss continued to press the gun against her head. "I said, all of you stop at once. Or else I'm going to shoot!"

But through the bright entrance to the warehouse walked in a man with jet-black hair and in a black cheongsam with a golden dragon embroidered up his back over black trousers and boots, a long black pistol in each hand. He shot off without flinching. The first bullet knocked Minato Abe's gun out of his right hand, and the other grazed his left hand, causing him to releasing Kara.

Several steps back, Erika followed. To her amazement, men in black suits lined the seaside path that Li Jinyu walked down and bowed down low as he walked down towards the warehouse entrance. It was fun pretending all these men were bowing at her feet, but her fantasy did not last long as she realized that a major skirmish had taken place in the warehouse. The entirety of Sakura's alliance seemed to be present. Where was Eron?

"You took your time coming, Jin," remarked Kara, flexing her wrist. "I thought for a moment, I was going to get my brains blown out."

Not that Jinyu seemed to care, as he quietly observed Minato Abe's next action.

"T-take that man down!" cried out Minato Abe, pointing at Jinyu.

The few standing members of both the Minato-gumi and Yamamoto-gumi dashed forwards, holding various scraps of weapons ranging from an axe to a broom.

Before they could strike, a man with orange hair and in a yukata burst into the warehouse, a sheathed katana in hand. "Halt!" He declared in a deep, growling voice.

"Why should they listen to you, Taoka?" demanded Minato Abe.

"Fools! You guys have heard that the Hong Kong triads have been making a move in Japan?" demanded the man with orange hair. "That's Li Jinyu, the Black Dragon, Head of the Hong Kong triads."

That had the desired effect and everybody in the warehouse automatically fell to their knees like dominoes.

"That's more like it," stated Taoka Yoshinori, arms crossed.

The gangsters cried out, "Welcome to Japan, Jinyu-sama!"

"THE Dragon King of Hong Kong triads?" squeaked Machi.

"He's so young? Only in this early thirties!" exclaimed a bald man with his back decorated with an array of colorful tattoos in blue, red and yellow.

And Jinyu glared at him ever so slightly.

"He's scary," muttered Nobu.

"Why are you listening to this fool?" demanded Minato Abe. "I'm the next head of the yakuza. Listen to _me_!"

"It's over, boss," stated Machi. "The Black Dragon's here. You don't have your negotiating piece, and frankly, you don't have your army of men anymore either."

Minato Abe looked up and saw that his hundreds of men were fallen. "What happened in here? Where did all my men go?" He glared at Taoka Yoshinori and the pointed his gun at the young man. He pulled the trigger. There was an empty click. He was out of bullets. Picking up a katana on the floor, he madly dashed forward, blade drawn.

Right arm bared from his blue yukata, revealing part of a large tattoo of an orange and black tiger on his back, Taoka Yoshinori declared with a wild grin, "You get 'em before they get you. That is the way of the yakuza." Without drawing his blade, he quickly deflected the blow and then knocked the sword out of Minato's hand. Then, he pointed his sheath at Minato Abe's neck. "Admit your surrender, Minato Abe. Under the Yamamoto code of chivalry, I condemn you, Minato Abe of Minato-gumi, for the assassination of the sixth _oyabun_ of Yamamoto-gumi, Yamamoto Noboru, and breeching the decade-old peace treaty between Yamamoto-gumi and Minato-gumi. Furthermore, you have breached the yakuza code of honor in attempting to kidnap and assault the first lieutenant of the Hong Kong triads and violated our international cooperation treaties. Accept your defeat, and you will be subject to appropriate judgment by our brothers."

Minato Abe spat at Taoka and demanded, "What gives you right to command me, your senior? I've been killing men before you were out of your diapers."

Without smiling, Jinyu stepping forward. "You are speaking to the new boss of the Yamamoto-gumi. The succession ceremony has been completed at the third hour of this day with the approval of the 850 clans of the Yamamoto-gumi, and you will answer to seventh _oyabun_ Taoka Yoshinori as an allying family of Yamamoto clan."

And everybody was suddenly on their knees again. "Hail Taoka Yoshinori-sama! _Nanadaime_ _oyabun_, hail!"

While Sakura did not have a clear idea what had suddenly happened and who all the men in black were and why Li Jinyu had appeared, she gazed at the alleged leader of the Yamamoto-gumi, Taoka Yoshinori, who was a young man, perhaps in his early twenties, with long bright orange hair tied back into a high ponytail. His body was muscular and his face lined beyond someone his years. But he was grinning like a boy as he gazed at his future family, the future of the yakuza. And she couldn't help thinking how different he seemed from Li Jinyu.

"You weren't sticking around because you suddenly developed a conscious and you wanted to help out Sakura," said Kai accusingly to Kara. "You were acting as a decoy for when Jinyu struck. You knew what the Black Dragon was up to, didn't you?"

Kara slipped her handgun back into her garter-belt. "Silly, did you really think Jinyu's mission in Japan was simply to babysit Syaoran? Of course as Li Clan Protector, he had a much more important task at hand. He was under orders to form a liaison with the Yamamoto-gumi, the largest yakuza group in Japan so that the Li Clan could cement their stronghold in Japan."

"Are you really first-lieutenant of the Hong Kong mafia?" asked Kai apprehensively.

"You actually believe that?" Kara roared out in laugher, head thrown back, clutching her stomach. "You are so gullible."

_I didn't know Kara Reed could laugh like that, _thought Meilin, watching the two from afar.

Because all eyes were fixed upon the new yakuza leader, Sakura thought it was a perfect opportunity to slip away unnoticed. Mafia warfare was beyond her and a realm she did not want to explore. _So that's the kind of person Li Jinyu is… Someone who feared by all those scary men, someone who commands them._ Her brother and Yue walked out onto the beach, and she could see that her brother was more exhilarated than he had been in a long time—after all, he had been the most scouted member of the wrestling team back in college. The two of them were treating the injured, occupation taking precedence after exercise. Cerberus and Spinel Sun had transformed back into their small forms and rested in Tomoyo's bag—they had a long evening setting a barrier around the beach to protect the civilians of the neighborhood. Mizuki Kaho, Miho and Eriol were engaged in a lengthy discussion about the origins of the yakuza in feudal Japan. Kara joined Erika and Jinyu. And Meilin and Kai seemed to be about to do some major sorting out.

Where had Syaoran and Eron both disappeared to? Collecting her breath, Sakura dashed outside. It was misty gray outside, not quite dawn, and very still except for the waves crashing upon the sand. And in the distance, down the opposite end of the shore, she saw two figures facing each other. "What are they doing?" she murmured to herself, before running full speed down the shoreline, her feet sinking into the soft sand with each beat of her heart drumming in her chest as a frightening premonition sank inside.

Syaoran and Eron faced each other on the sandy beach. The sky overhead was gray and tumultuous, as if a storm was brewing, and the waves crashed down at their feet with a ravenous hunger. They were oblivious to the fact that the fighting inside had stopped and that Jinyu had appeared to sort out the mess. They were oblivious to the fact that Sakura and the others had caught up to them. They were oblivious to everything else except for each other.

"I knew it would one day come down to this," said Eron, facing Syaoran, curved blade drawn.

"I told you many times before, I don't want to fight you," Syaoran responded through gritted teeth. "You are dating Sakura. What more do you want?"

"I don't know. I thought it was enough that she is by my side. But I realized, so long as you exist, she will no longer be mine." The white ribbon tying back Eron's hair had become untied, and his long blue-violet hair whipped back from his face.

Syaoran paused and stared hard at Eron. _She doesn't belong to you, nor anyone_. "You're crazy." But that went without saying.

"If you didn't exist…" Eron stared at Syaoran as the true meaning of those words was dawning upon him for the first time.

Both dashed forward and their swords clashed. They withdrew, clouds of sand flying up from their feet. The two formed a stark silhouette against the backdrop of the deep blue ocean, Eron was in his white tuxedo and Syaoran in black. Both had untied their bowties and loosened their collar. While Syaoran's sleeves and trousers were chaffed from a nightlong bottle, Eron's white suit was spotless, as if he had just stepped out from the ballroom. Eron charged forward again with a ferocity that nobody had ever witnessed before. Syaoran grimaced at the impact on the sword, a ripping pain ringing up his right arm to his shoulder. Had Eron always been this strong?

Watching from a safe distance, Eriol murmured, "The Dark One finally reveals his true powers."

"I see. We have until now only seen the surface of his true potential," stated Mizuki Kaho. "Chang Eron could possibly be stronger than we had possibly imagined."

"His mind not only defeated the Chang curse, but he has twisted his former dark powers into a new form. He's invented magic and crafted it in his own manner, not unlike Clow Reed," Yue remarked. "He's an uncanny force to be reckoned with."

"Thank goodness he's on our side," remarked Ruby Moon. "I think. He is, right? Who are we supposed to be cheering for again?"

"We should be stopping them," Miho stated, pacing up and down. "They're going to get seriously hurt."

"I don't think we can intervene anymore," said Eriol quietly.

It took all of Syaoran's wit end to keep off Eron's blows, and he did not know how Eron managed to keep up his banter after each stroke; he was not even out of breath yet.

"You Li's have always been betrayers. Li Shulin brought the downfall of the Great Five," stated Chang Eron. "And her blood flows in you. You are bound to be a betrayer as well."

Syaoran jerked back, his feet sliding in the mud. "Humph, are you showing your Dark One routes again? I knew it was hiding in there somewhere."

Eron laughed out loud with a maniac gleam in his eyes. "What, you think this is the Dark One being channeled through me? No, this is me. Chang Eron and only me. I shall be controlled by no one." He raised his saber up into the air, channeling an electric current down the blade. Then, he released a lightning bolt.

There was nothing Syaoran could do but jump out of the way—except they were surrounded by ocean, and the electric shock amplified by the water flung Syaoran back onto the sand.

"Isn't that foul?" exclaimed Meilin.

"They're not fighting a duel," replied Kero-chan. "A duel constitutes of combat with regulations and a code of honor. But those two are fighting for life and death."

"Then why aren't we stopping them? At this rate, Syaoran will—" Meilin squeezed her eyes shut as she saw Syaoran's body shake as it was doused in blue fire. "_SYAORAN_!"

Kero-chan looked up. "Well, if you didn't notice, Eron's set a barrier around himself and Syaoran. I don't think even Eriol can break the barrier."

"Why not?" demanded Meilin. She rushed forward before being flung back by the sheer impact. "What is this?"

"I don't know. It's a new type of barrier force I'm not familiar with," replied Eriol, more fascinated by the barrier than the fight. "Like negative energy or a dimension warp."

"Do something, Sakura!" Meilin cried out. "Syaoran's going to die!"

But Meilin realized that Sakura hadn't just been silent. Sakura stood frozen on the spot, eyes dilated as if her feet had grown roots into the stand. Meilin gripped her friend by the shoulders. "What are you doing, Sakura? Snap out of it." She shook Sakura again. "Sakura, listen to me."

Sprawled on the ground, Syaoran reached out for his sword, just a hand's reach away. Eron kicked away the sword, and Syaoran was hit by another electrical current. This time, he coughed up blood as static crackled against his skin. Eron dragged him by the hair and dunked his head into the ocean. Salty water filled his lung and stung his eyes. Desperately, Syaoran grabbed Eron and dragged him down as well. The two clambered in the sliding tide beneath their feet, pulling at each other's clothes, shoveling each other into the sand. Finally, Syaoran used both legs to kick off Eron and pull himself out of the water. He had fought two formal duels before, once with Eriol and once with Jinyu. Neither times did he ever get the feeling that the opponent wanted him dead. Today, Syaoran was not fighting a duel—he was fighting for his life.

Stepping back, Eron, completely dry as if he had not fallen into the water, leered at Syaoran with scorching golden eyes. "_Die, Li Syaoran_." Slowly, his statuesque features dissolved to form a blazing flame beast.

"W-what's happening to Eron-kun?" demanded Meilin.

"The Jealousy has completely taken control over Eron and has revealed its true form," Eriol said, tapping the barrier with his staff.

"What happens then?" Miho asked, alarmed.

"Like all the Emotions, it'll either devour the vassal or the aggressor," replied Eriol. "And not stop before that."

"Sakura, do something about Eron-kun. It's a dark force!" exclaimed Meilin with one final attempt at shaking Sakura back into common sense. "He's going to kill Syaoran!"

Now, it was clear that Syaoran was faltering. He could not keep up with the transformed Eron's speed or strength. There was no way of inflicting any injury on the burning beast, and Syaoran did not have the assistance of his magic. A burst of fire jetted out from the Jealousy's mouth.

Syaoran's hair sizzled as he fell back into the ocean, body devoured in electric blue-red fire.

"…_RAN!_" Sakura finally shouted in a cracked voice.

Sopping wet, Syaoran stood up again, his clothes weighed down by the water. "Stay out of this," said Syaoran, picking up his sword, hair pasted to his forehead and clothes clinging to his bare skin. "This is between Chang and me." He was bleeding from the scalp and from his chest and arms. The salt water stung his cuts but somehow seemed to revive him.

Eron, in the form of a flaming beast, snarled, "That's right. You always pretend you are protecting her—no, you might have convinced yourself that you actually are protecting her. But in fact, you are just scarring her over and over again. You don't deserve her. I can cherish her and love her. But you will never be able to be anything except a hindrance to her. Why don't you end your existence and finally let her be free of you? Then she will never have to worry about her powers being taken away from you again. Only one can survive, and you know that."

Sakura could not hear what Eron was saying because of the wind. But she saw Syaoran frozen in space, his sword dropping on the sandy shores with a thud. She watched in horror as Eron let out a jet of fire that billowed out and engulfed Syaoran.

"NO! SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed. She dashed forward and pierced through the barrier, her skin crackling with electricity, and threw her body over Syaoran's body just in time as the scorching crimson flame engulfed them.

"Sakura!" cried out Touya, lunging forward only to be rejected by the barrier.

Upon hearing her name, Eron's face contorted in horror as he realized that he was burning Sakura as well, her skirt fraying and her sash singing from the heat. "_Sakura_!"

Meilin hid her face behind her hands, unable to look. But when she finally looked, to her relief, a pale green light enshrouded the pair and the flames divided then sputtered away.

Instead of scorching heat and then darkness, Syaoran felt soft hair brush his cracked lips and a slender pair of arms, cold, wrapped around his neck. "Why…" And all did go dark as he collapsed back into the damp sand.

Tears rolled down Sakura's face as she shielded an unconscious Syaoran who lay in the shimmering sand. "Don't, Eron-kun. Please don't hurt Syaoran! I beg you."

And Eron started for a second. Then, his face twisted back into the face of the Jealousy. "Get out of my way. Don't interrupt! Don't you realize this is for your sake?"

Being distracted, nobody noticed a second figure break through the barrier. Before Eron could lunge forward, spewing jets of fire, a pair of arms encircled his flaming skin.

"Onii-chan. Snap out of it," cried out his other half. "You're destroying yourself!"

Eron shook Erika off. "Don't! Don't obstruct me!"

"Stand back, Erika. You're going to get injured," cried out Sakura, holding up her staff.

"Eron!" Erika held tightly onto her brother as her jacket sleeve burned off and the heat scalded her forearms. "Come back, onii-chan!"

Slowly, the light blazing from Eron subsided.

"Hurry, Sakura!" exclaimed Erika, red wets forming on her arms from the heat of the Jealousy.

Sakura, stunned, nodded. She held up her staff with both hands. "Spirit of the dark forces. I, Sakura command you. Return to a new shape under contract. Jealousy!"

Flaming, fuming and furious, the beast dissolved away and materialized into a new card of the Emotions Set, the Jealousy, and Eron tumbled back in his true form. His twin caught him. Sakura clutched the new card, trembling, and collapsed onto her knees. She was breathing heavily and her tangled hair blew back from the wind from the rising tide.

Erika knelt over to her twin, holding his hand and crying out, "Eron. Nii-chan. Answer me!"

"Erika." Eron blinked up at the sky, his blue-violet hair spread out on the sand, skin as pale as paper. "I snapped again, didn't I?"

Erika stroked Eron's head. "Shh… It's all right. It wasn't your fault"

"Did you see it?"

"See what?"

"She chose him over me. Again."

"You were going to kill the poor boy," said Erika.

"I wish I did, while I had the chance to."

"She would have hated you forever then."

"I would rather have her hate me eternally than always be gazing at him." Eron closed his eyes, grimacing in pain.

"Because at least while you're hated, you won't be forgotten," murmured Erika, holding her twin's hand tightly.

On the other side of the beach, Syaoran too had awakened, sore and blistered, but somehow alive. He too stared at the sky, tinted crimson orange as dawn broke from the eastern shores of Japan over the Alliance and its companions. A warm pressure rested on his chest, and he could feel the worst of his aches fade.

"Why did you do that?" asked Syaoran, aching eyes shut. "He's going to misunderstand."

"What, and watch you like that?" demanded Sakura. Nonetheless, she sat up.

"I wouldn't have died." He managed a crooked grin. "I'm Li Syaoran."

"You're always so self-confident." Sakura sighed. Syaoran was going to be all right if he could joke.

"That's all I've got left, you know. My pride." Syaoran paused, looking up at Sakura, her hair tinted a rose-pink from the rays of the rising sun and her eyes a brilliant shot of green. "Thank you."

"I would have done the same for anyone who was in that situation," replied Sakura shortly.

"I know."

The others sighed in relief as both Eron and Syaoran regained their consciousness. Somehow, thanks to Erika, they had narrowly avoided a possible catastrophe.

"I guess that mess over there counts as a duel?" stated Eriol smugly.

"It's more like chaos," Tomoyo murmured under her breath. She had been too shaken to think of the bet, but then she realized that Eriol not being able to break Chang Eron's barrier must have been an excuse, for Eriol was the strongest barrier-wielder of the group, and in the worst case scenario, he would probably have done something. Or maybe he wouldn't. Nonetheless, she knew that Sakura had saved Syaoran and Eron from perhaps a tragic outcome had she intervened a fraction of a second later.

"You owe me your best sewing machine," he stated.

"Well, technically it's been nine days since our bet, so the duel didn't happen in less than a week as was the terms of our wager," replied Tomoyo serenely.

"Oh?" Eriol raised an eyebrow. "I guess you are right. You're a sly one, aren't you? You must really treasure your sewing machine a lot?"

"No, I just really wanted that curtain fabric," replied Tomoyo with a smile.

"My poor curtains," lamented Eriol. "They don't make fabric like that in this century anymore. But of course you knew that, or else you would not torture me so."

"I'm confused," remarked Kero-chan. "Sakura-chan had trouble sealing the Despair and the Pride. Why was it so easy for her to seal the Jealousy then?"

"The prerequisite is that the sealer can conquer the Emotion in herself," replied Yue. "The fact is, Sakura is not a very jealous person."

"That's right," Tomoyo said with a smile. "One of Sakura-chan's best traits is her generosity. Even if she were for example jealous of Meilin-chan and Syaoran-kun, she would be happier that the two have reconciled."

"In other words, were Sakura was jealous of something or someone, with her personality, she would quickly find a way to correct her thought," Kero-chan said with a nod. "Yes, that's a very Sakura-chan like thing to do." Even if she was jealous of Leiyun, she would think that it was a relief that an important brother-like person had returned for Syaoran. Even when she had been rejected by Yukito, who had chosen Touya over her, she had not been jealous of her brother. Instead, she had been truly happy that her brother found a person to love. That was just the kind of person Sakura was which was why her heart was broken so easily, because she by nature was such a trusting person.

Now that the imminent danger was over, Miho regained her usual acumen and stared up at the warehouse with a frown. "Wait, I've been wondering, Sakura-senpai surely said that the yakuza in there were spelled."

"Yeah, when I looked again, there were probably only a fourth of the men that we had been fighting," stated Kai.

"And there wasn't any sort of dark force controlling them," continued Miho. "Then, who was controlling the yakuza?"

With a hidden smile, Tomoyo looked up at Eriol. From observing him so closely back in elementary school, she knew exactly the look he had on his face when he was up to his mischief-making.

"Now that I think of it, you were awfully quiet throughout this whole ordeal—you didn't even help out," declared Miho, pointing at her mentor. "Instead, you were standing in your corner the whole time, mumbling spells to yourself."

And it dawned upon everyone simultaneously. They turned to Eriol. "You!"

And Eriol shrugged dismissively. "Guilty. I spelled the yakuza."

"Why?" demanded Miho.

"We were all gathered together for the first time, and I thought it was a good opportunity for everyone to train in fighting and collaborating as a team," Eriol stated.

"Someone could have been seriously injured!" exclaimed Kai in exasperation.

"Well, obviously, that's why Cerberus and Spinel Sun were keeping watch on things," Eriol replied.

"You two were a part of this?" stated Touya, glaring at the two stuffed animals.

"I can't disobey him," mumbled Kero-chan. "And I saw no harm."

Arms akimbo, Miho stated, "I know what this is all about. It's revenge because you're still bitter about being left out of the reception last night."

Eriol blinked innocently. "I was sincerely trying to benefit the group."

"Before you kill us," muttered Touya.

"Oh well, thankfully I got a lot of pictures of the yakuza fighting and the new boss of the Yamamoto-gumi," stated Miho, holding up her camera. "I bet all the major newscasters would be dying to have the information that I do right now."

And Kai reached over her shoulder, taking the camera. He then proceeded to pull out the film.

"Hey, what are you doing?" demanded Miho. "That's for my article!"

"I can't let you do something that will bring danger upon yourself and all those involved," Kai said grimly, slipping the film into his pocket.

"That's what reporters do!" Miho said, tears stinging in her eyes. "We go to places where nobody else can get into and share information that nobody else knows."

"The mafia world is a ruthless, lawless world," said Kai in a low voice. "They don't take lightly to those who meddle with their affairs for curiosity's sake. Do what you wish as a journalist, but don't go beyond your boundaries or else you can get hurt."

"I hate you onii-chan!" exclaimed Miho, pushing Kai with both hands. "I wish you never came back in the first place!"

Because Kai looked so dejected as he stared out into the ocean, hands tucked into his jean pocket, jacketless because he had lent it to Kara, Meilin volunteered to get a ride back with him. The others had returned home in Tomoyo's van. "You did the right thing," she said, walking up beside him. "You were trying to protect her as a brother."

"I don't know. Some day, she is going to have to go out in the world and face things on her own," said Kai. "In fact, she's been through a lot more than a fifteen year old should have gone through. Is it hypocritical of me to wish she can be strong to stand on her feet but still want to shelter her? So long as I can be near her, I want to shield her from the ugliness of the world, the darkness that someone like me can embrace but will crush a pure heart like hers."

It was that sort of darkness which had drawn Meilin to Kai in the first place. Because behind all the grandeur, the joking, the pompous attitude and sometimes sincerely sweet things he did, she had always sensed a hidden shadow behind his eyes, as if he had seen too much of the world and regretted it. She knew of Tanaka Mikai, the dutiful son and older brother, and she knew Kaitou Magician that the media embraced, a young man of unknown origins who was the epitome of mystique and charm. She knew Mizuki Kai, classmate, comrade and sometimes boyfriend, this silly, carefree and troubled young man standing before her right now. But in the lost years between, there had been a boy who perhaps had been too scarred at an early age to trust people, too cynical to believe that redemption existed, too jaded to know what true love was. "No, it's not hypocritical. It's because you love her."

And that was the Kai that Kara Reed probably knew. Meilin was mighty jealous of her for knowing a side of Kai that she probably never would. She still recalled his slightly bittersweet words by the seaside, _"You should know better than anyone else that a heart doesn't just stop loving because time has passed. It has a lingering, bitter aftertaste like the scent of tobacco that clings to your clothes even after you washed it."_

Yes, Meilin did know better than anybody else the persistence of first love. Her first love had never really ended. Until she met Mizuki Kai. She watched Kai shuffle a deck of cards and then shoot them up in the air, letting them explode into a dozen white pigeons that soared up into the blue sky. For that brief moment that he was putting on a performance, he was gleeful, watching his birds fly up high beyond where he himself could reach.

Tilting her head up at the seagulls soaring through the fluffy white clouds overhead indicating that it was going to be a fair day, she asked, "Was it Rido-senpai who first taught you magic tricks?"

Kai looked surprised. "How did you know?"

He didn't deny it. "I thought your style was sort of similar," said Meilin. Not just their magic. Their fashion, their very ambiance and manner of speaking were similar.

"Her father was the greatest street magician of the east and west," said Kai with a faraway look in his eyes. "Most of what I do know, both about life and magic tricks, I learned from him."

"Why did you…" Meilin did not know what to say. "Why didn't things work out between you and Rido-senpai?"

"Is there ever one reason? Age, timing, circumstance. Not to mention the fact that she ditched me not once but twice without so much as leaving a note." Kai smiled crookedly. "She could have left a note, huh? It was pretty cruel."

"If you loved her, you could have chased after her."

"If I loved her, I could have chased after her." Kai closed his eyes. "Maybe if I wasn't a coward, I might have."

"Well, she's back. You're even going to the same school as her again. You've sorted out your family affairs and there are no obstacles anymore." Meilin forced a half-smile. "This time, you can really catch her."

"What are you saying?" Kai looked more taken aback than anything else.

"It's all right. You deserve to be happy. You loved her for all these years, go for it. I'm okay. It's not like I was madly in love with you anyway," stated Meilin. "In fact, it's better this way."

There was only the sound of seagulls crying over the crashing waves. "Do you seriously mean that?"

Why did he sound so hurt? She thought he would be relieved. "Let's break up for real. That way, we can each be free to do what we want." Meilin stared at her feet, determined not to look up at him.

And Kai shook her. "Look at me. Why won't you look at me?"

She finally looked at him, her brows furrowed down, lips set in a firm line, holding back her tears with all her might. _Because I want you to be happy, I am going to set you free._

And his voice took a gentle tone she had not been expecting. "Liar. Don't say such hurtful things when it's so clear that you are getting even more hurt by it."

"It's true though," Meilin blurted out, unable to hold back the tears that had been forming since earlier that evening. "You love her. I've seen the way you look at her. After all, she was your first love. I know how much she means to you. So—"

Kai bent over and kissed Meilin on the lips.

Meilin's eyes rounded. There was nobody who made her mind feel completely blank and her heart pound like drums and her knees quiver like jelly as if she had done a hundred cartwheels. And there was nobody who could fill her with so much heat even as their lips parted and an icy wave splashed them to their waist.

"Silly girl, will you give me a chance to speak?" Kai said, pressing a finger on her lips. "Listen carefully, because I'm just going to say this one. I love you, Li Meilin. I want to be with you."

His eyes were a brilliant sky blue, full of tenderness that she had never seen in him before. "I didn't hear that. Tell me again."

"Too bad," Kai murmured, his voice husky and low like the tides lapping at their feet. "You missed your chance then."

"Idiot Kai." And for once, Meilin did not care whether Kai was lying or not because in his eyes bluer than gray, she saw only her own reflection. She lifted up her head and kissed him again.

After a long while, he grinned alluringly. "So, you're not madly in love with me?"

The perk of riding in a mafia car was that all the cars swerved out of the lane and let you pass by all traffic and even if you sped past speed limit, no police dared to stop you. After a long night, Kara Reed leaned back on the cool black leather cushion of the black Rolls-Royce. She yawned and stretched out her long legs, kicking off her stilettos. "Look at my poor blistered feet."

Li Leiyun eyed the frayed hem of Kara's butchered dress. "What have you done to the Chanel gown I bought you?"

"The skirt got in the way," replied Kara, slipping her hands into the deep pockets of Kai's leather jacket. She had intentionally not returned the jacket to him because it fit her so well. _It's not stealing, it's borrowing._ "Are you okay with leaving things like this?"

Leiyun gazed out the window, deep in thought. "It's enough for today. I think I learned something very interesting."

"I guess Jin will take care of the mess," said Kara, wriggling her toes. "Erika's twin in quite something, isn't he? I swear, you picked the wrong twin in the first place."

"But it's more fun to have a balance in sexes, don't you think?" Leiyun inspected the seams and zippers of the leather jacket she was wearing, and he fingered the soft flannel navy blue lining inside. "Daidouji Tomoyo is quite a genius seamstress. Maybe I should recruit her to our side and get her to design outfits for our side."

Brushing Leiyun's hand off, Kara asked, "Do you Li men have to pass Fashion 101 to become an initiated member of the Clan or something?"

"I like visually pleasing things," replied Leiyun. "I can't help it."

"And I always wondered where Syaoran gets his fashion sense from," chuckled Kara.

"I used to go shopping with his sisters," replied Leiyun. "And really, if I didn't coordinate Jinyu's outfits for him, he would be the ridicule of the Hong Kong underworld."

"Why, because he would wear sweatpants with a hoodie?" replied Kara.

Leiyun sighed. "That guy only knows how to fight. If it weren't for all the image-making I made him go through, he'd be such a hopeless case."

"Then maybe he would look his age." Kara closed her heavy eyes. "So, I'm guessing the negotiations worked out all right?"

"Jin still has a lot of work to do," replied Leiyun. "They're a stubborn bunch, the Japanese."

"You didn't have to use me as a decoy when Jin had everything in place already." Kara remarked. Nobody could deny that despite his stern countenance, Jinyu was a master strategist. "Though it was careless for me to get kidnapped in the first place." She giggled. "Well, they won't be bothering me anymore about stupid debts now that they think I'm second-in-command of the Hong Kong triads."

"Those strange men were lurking around our house and the school for a while now." Leiyun sighed. "If you want, we can eliminate your stepfather."

"We should send him to hell, along with Li Wutai," replied Kara, leaning her head against the cool shaded window of the Rolls-Royce. She tapped her long nails on the glass. "Gambler, debtor, alcoholic and domestic abuser. That person really has no redeeming quality at all."

"And yet you let him live. Worthless pigs like him are a waste of oxygen. I can give Jin the word anytime you wish."

Kara stared at Leiyun, a little perplexed. "You set Jinyu on me not to spy on me but to protect me?"

"You are a valuable commodity to me," said Leiyun.

"Heartless demon. Serves you right if the yakuza tie you up in a stinky, cold warehouse all night long."

"So long as you come rescue me, I'll be fine."

"Look what that wild Wolf-boy did to my brother's handsome face," said Erika, dabbing her twin's blistered lips with a wet towel and pampering him to the fullest. Eron lay in his king-size bed, looking pale and melancholy against the white satin sheets.

"It's not as bad as it could be," Eron said, turning his head away from her. "Sakura used the Heal on me."

"You really made a fool of yourself this time," Erika remarked to her twin who she almost felt sorry for. "What were you thinking?"

"It's all Li Syaoran's fault," Eron muttered under his breath. "If he didn't return to Japan, he could have just have been a fond childhood memory and remained that way."

"You can't forever blame Syaoran for your insecurities," stated Erika, but she smooth her brother's hair very sympathetically. "Besides, you're the one dating Sakura. It seems like she's gotten quite fond of you lately. I mean, didn't you see Syaoran's face the other day when Sakura came to your side after both of you two silly boys got knocked out during that soccer match?"

Eron was not reassured by the fact that he had to resort to his twin sister try to cheer him up like he was some teenager experiencing puppy love for the first time. "I'm not content with merely filling the missing space by her side. I don't want to some replacement," he stated. "I'll never be Li Syaoran. I'm not self-sacrificing and noble. I am selfish, and I know it. Truthfully, I can't say I wasn't happy when it was Syaoran who left her and hurt her and made her cry."

"Even when Sakura had forgotten him, you were still in his shadows," replied Erika solemnly. "Even if she didn't remember his face or name, you were still eclipsed by his presence, and forever will be so long as you know he still exists out there. And the prospect has just gone downhill for you since not only is he back, but he's living with her. It has nothing to do with Sakura; it is the standard you set for yourself."

"I want to the most important person to her; I _will_ become the most person to her," Eron said through gritted teeth.

"That's the problem with you, onii-chan," Erika remarked. "You're so possessive. People don't belong to you. They have their own mind and feelings. You will never be able to own another person completely, heart, mind, body and soul. And that's the kind of love you demand."

Eron stopped, staring at Erika. When had his twin sister grown so shrewd?

"That's why you can't do relationships. While I was fond of Mike, I didn't demand much from him. A little bit of attention and time, that's all. If he began liking someone else, that would be that. I would give him a slap and get over with it. So, when he did break up with me, I might have cried hard for a day or two, but I recovered and don't hold any bothersome lingering feelings. Perhaps I'm too much in the other extreme. I don't really want much in a relationship—because human connections to me seem so fragile and futile. The more you invest yourself in a person, the more pain you feel later on when things don't work out." Erika closed her eyes, feeling weary. "That's why it's so hard being twins. We already share this bond, and even when I don't want to worry for you, I feel compelled to watch out for you and protect you."

"You want to protect _me?_" Eron asked with a snicker.

"You're the only person in the world that I actually care about," said Erika. "It's unconditional. You can do what you want and turn over to Sakura's side. I'm not going to join you—you won't be able to make me. But always remember, you're the only person in this world that I love, for we're twins, two halves of the same soul."

Seijou High class 1-2 was amused to see that half their classmates were absolutely discombobulated Monday morning. Mizuki Kai's glistening copper hair was mussed, and he wore dark shades as he dismally muttered to himself, "Miho hates me. Miho hates me not," while plucking the petals off a daisy. Li Meilin looked about ready to strangle her desk mate and her knuckles were bruised purple. The bright, bubbly Sakura was half-dozing off, which was usual, but her desk mate and boyfriend, Eron who was always well-kempt looked gaunt and his twin perhaps even more so (it was very tiresome cheering up a miserable brother). Syaoran slouched over on his desk while Eriol lamented unintelligibly about being robbed of his curtains and how he hated sunlight, consistent with Yamazaki-kun's special theory. Even Mizuki-sensei had dark circles under her eyes for the first time ever.

Sakura twiddled her thumbs, pondering how to strike a conversation with her brooding desk mate during lunchtime. "Eron-kun!" She managed to smile brightly and present a small cake box to Eron. "I finally baked you a cake. I heard from Erika-chan that your favorite cake is a baumkuchen, but my skill is not good enough for that yet. I promise I'll practice. But your second favorite is a black forest cake right?" She opened the box and revealed a small chocolate cake filled with succulent cherries.

"Can I try it?"

Sakura nodded, producing a plastic fork. Though the cake itself was not very sightly, drooping to one side, the sweetness of the dark chocolate and the sourness of the crimson cherries melded in his mouth. His eyes widened. "It's delicious!"

"It is? Whew." The corner of Sakura's eyes crinkled. "It's otou-san's special recipe, and it's my first time trying it out."

Eron looked slightly comforted that Sakura conveniently ignored what had happened the other day.

"Umm… About the other day." Sakura twisted the gold ring on her finger. "I put a lot of thought into your question." She bowed down her head. "_Gomen_. I'm just not really ready for that kind of commitment yet."

And Eron just laughed right at her. "You thought I was proposing for real?" He reached over and pulled the emerald ring off her ring finger and placed it back on her third finger.

"Hoe!" Sakura sighed in relief. "That's not nice."

"Actually, I was half-serious, but stuff like that comes later," Eron said. "I'm just happy to finally taste your home-baked cake. Now, for Valentine's Day, I want homemade chocolate truffles shaped like a heart dusted with 99% dark cocoa powder and filled with butter-cream ganache."

"Hoe!" wailed Sakura. "That's too much!"

Still chuckling, Eron stuffed a bite of cake inside Sakura's mouth. "I'll be looking forward to it!"

"Ugh, so much for our bet," said Naoko gloomily, chin on desk, staring at Sakura and Eron. "Those two are as lovey-dovey as ever, and Li-kun doesn't even seem to care."

"No, it's not that," Rika remarked, gazing at Syaoran who seemed to be calmly reading a book.

"Then what is it?" Naoko turned to her friend.

Chiharu frowned. "Well, Sakura does look a lot happier than she did last semester. I wonder if Li Syaoran still likes her. I feel so awfully sorry for Li-kun."

"Don't. It's his fault for going to Hong Kong in the first place," stated Naoko. "Love is all about timing, you know."

"No, love should transcend place and time," replied Rika.

"Should, but doesn't," Naoko said.

From her seat, Erika watched her twin and the Cherry Blossom in contempt.

As they walked down Tomoeda Plaza after school, Sakura peeked at Eron again. For the past week, he had completely reverted back to his usual self. Though Eron and Syaoran didn't speak to each other at school, Eron no longer had that menacing look in his eyes whenever he bumped into Syaoran. And Sakura finally relaxed; the worst was over. Today, Eron's hair was tied back in a new white ribbon that Sakura had given him, and he had on a white jacket with a fur collar over his uniform. They chattered lightheartedly, and Eron smiled at whatever she said. In fact, she was slightly alarmed how cordial and nice Eron was being. She preferred when he was being his slightly acerbic, snobbish self because she could actually converse with him then. She wanted to talk to him about the other day regarding the Jealousy, how she didn't blame him for anything, that she was really glad he was all right. She wanted to apologize to him for what had happened at the Vogue Reception and let him understand that she really did appreciate everything that he had done for her, that she was going to try harder to be a better girlfriend and friend to him. But neither of them referred to their conversation at the Vogue Nippon reception regarding Li Syaoran.

They watched at the town movie theater romantic comedy that Chiharu had recommended and ate dinner at a new burger joint. The two shared a cherry sundae at a popular ice cream parlor across from Piffle Café and talked about their classmates, schoolwork and the weather. When Eron wanted to be, he could be very pleasant and lace chat with humor and intelligence. Of course, he mostly left her on her own to chatter senselessly by herself, because she felt uncomfortable when their conversation trailed off into silence. Luckily, he seemed to be amused by whatever she said.

"I'll walk you home," said Eron, as he always did after their date ended.

"Arima-san's new movie was so fun," stated Sakura, again chattering incessantly. "I'm glad she's doing more lighthearted movies. The last one with the samurai was too sad."

"It was all right," Eron said distractedly.

"I guess Eron-kun doesn't like romantic comedies," murmured Sakura, pouting her lips out. "And Eron-kun doesn't like hamburger that much, either." And it had been her idea to have ice cream, only to find out that Eron did not particularly like dairy products. "Next time, we should do what Eron-kun likes."

"I like doing what Sakura wants to do," was his casual reply.

"But, what does Eron-kun like to do?" insisted Sakura.

Eron's lips twisted into a thin smile. "Ideally, I would like to have a meal at a Michelin-rated French bistro with a bottle of Louis Roederer Cristal Rose and of course with you as my company. Then, we'd enjoy an opera, a Verdi or Puccini, perhaps."

Sakura didn't understand half of what he was saying but couldn't admit it. "I didn't realize you like operas, Eron-kun."

"I don't particularly like operas, as much as I just don't like clichéd Hollywood films." His lips curled into a thin smile. "At least you can pretty much figure all operas end in tragedy, most often the beautiful, virtuous heroine dying in the arms of her lover."

"I don't like tragedies," said Sakura.

"Of course, for your sake, I would sit through another cheesy romance movie in a theater crowded with silly couples and giggly girls and eat a greasy hamburger and drink coke and even take public transportation full of disgusting, sweaty people. Heck, I would do volunteer work at the orphanage to impress you and take on a part-time job if it means being with you."

Sakura didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted. "We don't have a lot in common, do we?"

"And I guess you and Li Syaoran do," said Eron in the mocking tone he took on whenever they spoke of Syaoran. "I guess if you spend that much time together, you can't help but grow similar. You two even look and smell and feel similar."

What did Eron mean? She sniffed herself. She couldn't help it if she and Syaoran used the same detergent. When Eron was being perfectly sweet and nice, that meant he was hiding something, so she was almost relieved to confirm that Eron was in about as a foul mood as he had ever been in. She wondered how she could have been so shortsighted this past week, pretending everything was back to normal. "Eron-kun, is something wrong?"

"Not so much wrong as something right," was his convoluted response.

"Something _is_ wrong. What is it?" she asked. And she had not been expecting the chilling words she heard next.

"Sakura, let's break up."

He was as bit calm about it as he was when he ordered a cup of coffee. "W-what do you mean, Eron-kun?"

"Just as I said. Let's end things here." And Eron looked straight into her eyes, his hazel eyes flecked with gold indiscernible.

"Why?" stammered Sakura. "Did I do something wrong? Is it because of what happened the other day?"

"No, it's something I've been thinking about for some time." Eron gazed at her with level eyes which did not betray whether he was jesting or serious. "In the beginning, I thought I could be satisfied loving you. I said I would wait. But I grew greedier and greedier. I could not just be satisfied with being with you. I wanted to possess all of you. I wanted your heart. But I can wait and wait, and you will never love me, will you, Sakura? Answer me."

Sakura just stared up at Eron, her green eyes widened.

He looked calm, as if he was telling her about the weather. "And because I am fundamentally a selfish person, I cannot just give and give and be patient. So, I'm letting you go."

"I don't understand," whispered Sakura.

"What don't you understand?" said Eron, coldly. "I cannot unconditionally love you forever."

"But you're wrong." Sakura looked up into Eron's eyes. "I do love you. Maybe I didn't at first, because I didn't know you, but I have grown to. And if you give me more time—"

"That's not enough. Maybe to you, love can be relative, but to me, love is finite." Eron paused. "When I loved you, I did give you my all. But that was it. I have given you my all, so now, there is nothing left."

"Is it because of what happened with the dark force?" Sakura asked.

"I will be lying if I say no," replied Eron. "I learned that I am a lot weaker than I thought myself to be."

"It's all right—I know what it's like to be taken over by an Emotion as well," Sakura burst out. "Remember, I was taken by the Despair. And in the end, I was completely overwhelmed and chose to disappear. I'm still embarrassed thinking of how much trouble I caused everyone. But you were there for me. So I was able to come back."

And Eron smiled in bitter mirth. "I was controlled by the Jealousy, but the jealousy I felt was from within me. I am that wretched and petty of a person."

"No, you're not," Sakura declared, shaking her head rapidly. "I know better than anyone else what a kind, thoughtful, caring person you."

"I admit, I like being complimented. But, I don't need any more empty words. I'm giving you an easy out. Isn't this what you wanted?"

"How can you say something like that?"

His dark gold eyes were sad. "Come back to me when you can look me in the eye and tell me that you truly love me. If not, don't look back." Before she could even protest, Eron bent over and his lips brushed Sakura's briefly. "This is the reward I'm going to collect. Now we're even."

A trail of tear rolled down Sakura's right cheek.

"Why are you crying?" demanded Eron. "I'm being the nice guy and setting you free. I'm the one who wants to cry." He reached out to wipe away Sakura's tears and stopped. "Go now, before I change my mind."

"But—"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to leave the Circle just because of some petty relationship problem," said Eron. "I'm going to see you at school tomorrow and greet you, good morning, Sakura, same as ever. We're still going to be desk mates, and I will still be a part of your Alliance. You don't have to think you have to keep me as your ally by dating me. I admit I have thought about it, but I won't revert back to being the Dark One, your enemy, simply because of something trivial like a broken heart."

Tears flowed down Sakura's face freely now.

"You missed your chance at the most handsome, cordial, charming guy you will ever have the honor of meeting," said Eron before walking down the parkway, leaving Sakura crumpled on the ground.

Hands jarred his jacket pocket, Syaoran walked down the streets, hunched over from the cold. He tried to avoid being home when Eron brought Sakura home on a date, for both of their sakes. And he knew Eron and Sakura were out on a date today because everybody at school was talking about it. How Sakura had baked Eron a cake, how the two of them were the most perfect couple for each other, how they must be so much in love with each other. He offhandedly wondered what had happened regarding Eron's proposal. Somehow, he had never quite pictured Sakura in a wedding dress before. Once, they had only been children and the future seemed so far off. But somehow, they were at the age where the talk of marriage was the not-so-distant future. His father had married at the age of nineteen; Li men tended to get married early, mostly because in the olden days, warriors did not have a long lifespan, thus they needed to produce an heir to ensure their bloodline was carried along. Yet, he could not deny that sometimes in his daydreams, when he folded the laundry next to Sakura or saw his toothbrush next to hers in the bathroom, he thought, ah, this is what being married to her might be like one day.

Except, the one by her side was no longer him. It was surprising that the Jealousy did not drive him mad as well. _Or maybe I was mad. Because it wasn't just Chang Eron who wanted to destroy me. I wanted to destroy him as well. I might have, if my powers permitted._ And he hated himself for the dark thoughts that came over him lately. That was why he could not hold a further grudge against Eron for falling under the dark force, because it could have happened to him as well. _Because I grew up thinking I was invincible, suddenly, being reduced to a man and just a simple man made me think of all my limitations. The reality is, I cannot beat Chang Eron. _

King Penguin Park somehow had become a default spot to return to when he was lost in thought. It was like he had raced through life thoughtless, filling each our of the day training, studying, learning more spells. Suddenly, when his powers were taken away, he seemed to have to catch up on sixteen year's worth of thoughts he had not been thinking. _I do not belong in Hong Kong nor Japan. I am not with the Li Clan, but neither am I with Sakura's Alliance. I live with the Kinomoto's at the moment, but I am not a part of their family. Father, why was I born into this world if this is my limit? Is this all my life is worth? _

Then, he heard a sobbing from the squeaking swing set. All his own troubles fled from his mind instantly as he saw a lone girl's shoulder shaking, just like that day six years ago at this very park. "Sakura…"

"W-what are you doing here?" said Sakura, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. Why was it that he was always there when she wanted to be left alone? Why was it that he was always there when deep inside, she needed him the most?

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked, dismayed. "Who made you cry?"

"I-it's nothing!" she sniffled. "Just go away and leave me alone."

He gripped her shoulders. "How can I leave you alone when you are like this? Look at me."

Covering her face with her hands, Sakura said, voice muffled, "I said, it's nothing."

"It's Chang Eron again, isn't it?" Syaoran frowned furiously. "Answer me."

Sakura hiccupped.

"That bastard." Syaoran slammed his fist into the metal post. "This time, I'm going to beat the living daylight out of him and you can't stop me."

"No, wait!" Sakura exclaimed, grabbing Syaoran's sleeve. "No, it's my fault. It's not Eron-kun's fault. It's my fault."

"How can it be your fault?" demanded Syaoran. "He made you cry, didn't he? I won't forgive him. What kind of lowlife makes his girlfriend cry and then abandons her?"

"No, we're no longer… going out," Sakura said slowly.

"What?"

"He told me that he wanted to break up with me. He asked him if I loved him, and I couldn't reply."

"Did you… love him?" said Syaoran. If Sakura looked up, she would have seen that his eyes under the moonlight held a deafening anguish that even she would not comprehend.

"I don't know," said Sakura, head buried in her knees. "It was over before I could even figure it out. What is love, anyway? I was very fond of him. I was growing to trust him and be comfortable around him. But he wanted to break up with me because he said he wanted more. I tried my best. He was my first boyfriend, and so I didn't know what I was supposed to be doing. But I tried the best I could."

"Of course you did," Syaoran murmured, tentatively patting her on the back.

"I guess I must have cared for him quite a bit," Sakura said, tears glistening in the moonlight. "I didn't think I would cry about something like this. I thought I would be stronger."

"Silly, crying doesn't make you weak."

"But I'm sadder because I felt guilty that when he told me he was letting me go, I felt the tiniest bit relieved." Sakura swallowed a hiccup. "But then, my heart hurts a lot, because I feel like I disappointed Eron-kun and that I hurt him. I never wanted to hurt him. Because in my own way, I did like Eron-kun a lot."

"I know you did."

Sakura slid off the swing and collapsed onto her knees, releasing the shuddering sobs that she had been holding back in her throat. "Why, Syaoran, why is it so hard to love?"

Slowly, he replied, "I don't know, Sakura. I really don't."

"No matter how hard I try, I never seem to get anything right," said Sakura, drops of tears falling onto the ground. "No matter how hard I try, everything seems useless."

When he was a child, he thought that he could protect Sakura's heart from ever being broken again. Today, Syaoran didn't have a handkerchief to lend her. Today, he did not know the right words to say nor even be able to comprehend the hurt in Sakura's heart. Instead, he knelt down on the ground next to her in the moonlit playground where the ringing of children's laughter had faded into echoes of yesteryear. Though he wanted to hold her in her arms and tell her those magical words that he too had once believed in six years ago in this very spot, today, he could only watch her frail shoulder tremble. Her golden-brown hair was matted against her cheeks from the wetness on her cheeks, and he tentatively reached out and brushed her hair away. "Hush now. It's going to be all right. Everything's going to be all right."

Somehow, the unexpected kindness from Syaoran out of all people brought even more tears to her eyes. She fell forward and buried her head into his shoulder to hide her face from him.

"Never…" he murmured, but did not finish his sentence. _I never meant to hurt you. In my limitations, I did what I could to protect you. And even so, I failed in protecting you, and I failed from keeping you from crying again. _

If Sakura had looked up today, she would not have seen on Syaoran's face that look of pain and sorrow mixed with the tiniest bit of relief that day at King Penguin Park when she had been rejected by Yukito-san, but instead, a look of pain and sorrow and anger, anger not at her nor Eron, but anger at himself. But she did not see, since as the moon waned, she cried her heart out into a chest that was warmer and more reliable than anyone else's. And for that moment, she was grateful that Syaoran was neither friend nor boyfriend nor ally nor enemy but just Syaoran.

_You don't have to hear me, but please listen._

_You don't have to wait for me, but I will follow._

_You don't have to see me, but if you turn around, I will be standing here right behind you._

_Never forget that you will always be my most important person._

**Wish-chan: **_(August 13, 2010) _This was perhaps the most difficult chapter to write to date. It might have to do with the fact that I have been dealing with a lot of stressful factors in real life. It might have to do with the fact that for the first time, I have begun to write what I call "unmarked territory." When I first began writing New Trials, I think I had envisioned up till about the Memory Arc and never really thought that I would get up to that point. Of course, since then I have thought a lot about how to wrap this series up and tie together all the plotlines, and I've subsequently been writing segments of future chapters for the past couple years, alongside with the current chapters. Another part of the difficulties of this chapter is because it is sort of segues to the second half of arc 4, I guess I had a lot to think about. I technically finished the chapter at the end of July, but there was an aspect I was stuck on which involved later chapters. Chapter 66 is hence exactly a month later than its intended publish date, July 13, Syaoran's birthday. I mean, what better birthday present can there be for Syao-kun besides Sakura and Eron breaking up. Lol. I'm actually very fond of Eron now and wish he can find some happiness. Who knows… I have a feeling things are not quite yet over for the two. :P The good news is I have at least half of the next chapter already written. This chapter is ridiculously long but I couldn't really break it off anywhere; needless to say, it was a nightmare to edit.

Last chapter was such a jocular chapter, I'm sure it's no surprise this one is rather an angsty one. It's a lot easier writing fluff but I'm glad Kai's around so that things don't get too serious around here. ^_^ There was the whole fiasco about a plagiarizer who copied and pasted New Trials on , and I just want to take this opportunity to thank all of you who alerted me on this matter and also supported me. I am about 2 months behind in emails at the moment, but I will get around to responding to them now that this chapter is finally done. :) Emails have been cherished at hopeluvpeacehotmail (dot) com and have been my fuel for the past eleven years. If you haven't already, check out the Yahoo New Trials Ring at http:/groups(dot)yahoo(dot)com/group/newtrialsring/**. **Please check out the New Trials Season 4 Ending Theme Sequence to Maaya Sakamoto's "Koucha" (dot)com/watch?v=vsfJjV7TCb4

And of course, visit my website at http:/wishluv(dot)revolutionhosting(dot)net/ and check out the latest arc 4 fanart at http:/wishluv(dot)deviantart(dot)com/ and find latest updates at my blog http:/wishluv(dot)blogspot(dot)com ( tends to lose the formatting on all my chapters, hence the non existence section breaks. Gomen! Visit my site to read the chapters with proper formatting)

Random trivia: The Yamaguchi-gumi (which Yamamoto-gumi is based off of) created in 1915 is the largest organized crime group in Japan with over 55,000 members. Yes, I subjected myself to watching a documentary about yakuza when writing this chapter. Actually, there's a lot of useless trivia in New Trials. Lol. Glossary: _Oyabun: father/godfather/boss, kumicho: boss, wakagashira: young boss (second in command in the yakuza), ane-san: boss' wife, aniki: older brother, rokudaime: sixth, nanadaime: seventh _


	110. Chapter 67: The Sacrifice, Part 1 and 2

**Chapter 67: The Sacrifice**

_Is it a sin to wish for something that is unattainable? My eyes, my arms, my legs, my heart, there is nothing I would not have given for my one wish. _

_But that was not enough, was it? For your wish to come true, you have to pay something of equivalent value. _

**Part I: Moon Rises…**

_One autumn day towards the end of the Edo Feudal Era…_

_The trees of Kumatori Mountain of Edo Japan were dappled a brilliant crimson, amber and golden as an unusually hot and long summer finally gave way to the brisk chill of autumn. Vermillion-colored maple leaves showered down the wooden engawa porch of the Shinto shrine located towards the summit of the mountains. Two women sat on the porch, sipping fragrant green tea, breathing in the musty, smoky smell of the woods around them. One was a miko, clad in the red and white garbs of a Shinto priestess, and the other was a woman, almost childlike in frame, with long violet-black hair pulled into a tight bun. Her kimono was a deep plum color, a lighter shade of her hair, accented with a deep ochre sash, the color of her eyes. She had a small, delicate-boned face, though it lacked much color._

"_You look pale. Is your health all right, Risa?" asked the auburn-haired miko, Mizuki Mayura of the Great Five._

"_I am much better now," replied Chang Risa with a small smile. She put her hands on her stomach, over her orange and canary dyed silk obi. _

_Mayura's gray eyes flickered over to Risa's hands. "Don't tell me…" Her eyes widened. "You can't be?"_

"_It's been three months," said Risa, her cheeks flushed. _

"_Congratulations…but…" A dark shadow came over Mayura's eyes. "But your body…"_

"_I'll be fine. I want this. I've always wanted this child."_

"_Did you tell him yet?"_

_Risa hesitated. "No… He's been busy sealing the escaped mountain youkai. I don't want him to worry for me." _

"_But he should know," said Mayura slowly. "You have to tell him."_

"_Just a little longer. Until I am sure I am stable." She stroked her stomach. "I've always wanted a child, Mayura. I never thought it could happen. But this baby, I will protect no matter what."_

"_Risa, you must be careful." Mayura reached over and held Risa's thin hands in hers. She had never seen the younger girl who had always been so meek and timid speak with so much determination before; perhaps it was motherly instinct. "I'll be here for you, so don't overburden yourself." _

"_Thank you, Mayura." Risa smiled wistfully. "You know, I never regretted losing my sight, not once, but now, I have the slightest regret I will not be able to see my baby's first smile nor the color of her eyes."_

"_You've been so brave all this time; I wish is a way to turn back time and give you back your sight," said Mayura softly, wondering if she would have been able to do the same as Risa for the sake of love._

_Chang Risa shook her head adamantly. "I never regret the choice I made. In return, I received so many gifts. Hayashi-sama, whom I never even dared to dream about, is by my side, and I am with his child now. In many ways, I am very blessed." Risa's cheeks were a rosy pink as she gazed at her closest friend. "You've been like a sister to me, always giving me strength and courage. Thank you so much, Mayura." _

_The trees had grown bare and the colorful autumn had stripped down to a barren cold winter in the mountains almost overnight. Chang Risa sat up from her futon, shivering. It was cold. Her long wavy hair hung damp around her white face. She covered her shoulders with an earth-tone haori and sat up. Carefully, she placed her hands over her obi sash, which had begun to pinch her stomach. Would he be happy? She wondered if she would bear a son who would grow up to become a mighty swordsman to make his father proud or maybe a lovely little girl with his bright eyes. Yes it would definitely be a daughter. A throb came from her stomach again. "Even if I won't be able to see your face, I will know exactly what you look like. So grow healthy and strong, my dear baby." She heard footsteps outside—was he back already? She stumbled outside towards the outhouse, her breath coming out in heaves. Risa wiped the sweat on her brows with her sleeve—she wanted to see his face light up when she had told him about the baby. He would be happy, wouldn't he? Her hands reached out feeling in front of her and she stumbled before balancing herself again. For a second, she paused. "Is anyone there?" she asked out loud to the presence of a girl with green eyes very like Amamiya Hayashi's. _

_Kinomoto Sakura did not reply. Though Risa could not see her, her marble-like golden eyes lingered where she stood for a moment. Then she continued on walking as she heard whispers behind the walls. With a sense of dread, Sakura too looked on. Was there someone else? A golden-browned haired man with a dark green haori over his kimono stood next to a figure in a crimson silk robe on a red wooden bridge over a stream. The sky was a hazy white. Flakes of snow began to fall. Risa concealed herself behind the stone wall, recognizing the voices instantly. A nauseous sensation rippled through Sakura's insides—she didn't want to watch anymore. But her feet were transfixed to the spot, just like Risa's were. She couldn't move away, nor close her eyes nor block her ears. _

"_I heard about your marriage." It was a woman's voice. _

"_Yes," was the man's curt reply. _

"_I thought you would at least let your old friend know. And invite me to the wedding."_

"_You were in Hong Kong. It was a quick and quiet ceremony with just the family and friends."_

"_And I guess I was not friend enough to be invited." Her voice was low and bitter._

"_Don't, Shulin. I thought you would understand the circumstance."_

_For a second Li Shulin looked like she wanted to hit the man in the green haori over an earth-tone kimono, her fingers curled into a fist. "How could you, Hayashi? You know how I feel—how could you betray me like this?" she demanded, her amber eyes glistening. _

"_You're engaged to Landon." _

"_I don't care for Landon, you know that. I never did. I love you, and always have."_

_Amamiya Hayashi's forest green eyes were sorrowful. "It's too late now, Shulin."_

"_No it's not. Let's run away together. I'll leave everything—I'll abandon the Clan."_

"_You're the Chosen One."_

"_I don't care. So long as I'm with you, I don't care about my family or Landon or title or power." Shulin buried her head in Hayashi's chest. Her long jet-black hair fanned out behind her. "Tell me you love me. That you want to be with me and only me."_

"_Shulin, stop." He sounded weary. "I'm married now." _

_Shulin gazed up at Hayashi. "I heard about what happened. She tried to protect you from a dark force and gave up her sight for your sake. You married her out of pity. Pity does not equal love, Hayashi."_

"_I will never do anything to hurt Risa."_

"_Do you love her?" demanded Shulin._

"_I care for her deeply." _

"_Hayashi, look me in the eyes. Do you really love her more than me?"_

_Amamiya Hayashi did not answer. _

_With pale slender hands, Shulin reached up to stroke Hayashi's lean cheek. His face was more chiseled than it had been when she had first met him a decade and half ago, when they had been mere children, but his eyes were the same forest green that seemed to hold the wisdom of the world behind it. He was the first man that she had loved and the only one. From age thirteen, she had never stopped loving him. But now, he was married to another woman. To someone she had never even considered as a rival for this man's affection. Quiet, shy, mouse-like Risa who used to trail around her twin brother like his shadow. Shulin was more beautiful, more talented and had known Hayashi longer. But then, why was Chang Risa his wife and not her? Her voice wavered. "I should never have left Japan in the first place. I should never have agreed to Landon's proposal. I thought it would anger you. I thought you would come for me. I waited and waited. But you never came."_

_For the first time, there was emotion in his voice. "I didn't know you wanted me to come for you. You said you didn't ever want to see me again."_

"_Because you hurt me. Because I hated not knowing your true feelings." Tears dripped down Shulin's cheeks. It was humiliating, for she was a grown woman now, the Chosen One of the prosperous Li Clan, not some naïve thirteen year old girl falling love for the first time. "Because I loved you more than you loved me, and I was too proud to allow that. I wanted you to want me. I wanted you to come to me for a change."_

_Strong fingers brushed the tears from her cheeks. "You never cried when you were a kid. An annoying, outspoken girl from Shanghai waving her sword at me and challenging me every waking moment of the day."_

"_You were so patient with me then," Shulin said, leaning her head against his warm, slightly scratchy palm. "I don't know how you put up with me."_

"_Oh, I wasn't any better," said Hayashi with almost a trace of mirth as he recollected yonder days gone by. "Poor Mayura was always cleaning up after us, scolding us."_

"_Remember the first time Ruichi saw Mayura lose her temper? He was terrified of her afterwards because he had been under the impression that she was some calm, dignified miko-sama before." Shulin sighed. "But those days are gone now. You're married and I'm marrying someone I don't even love." _

"_You do care for Landon. And he loves you very much. He is a good man," said Hayashi gently._

"_No, Hayashi." Shulin stared straight into his eyes. "So long as I love you, there will never be room for any other man in my heart. I love you, Amamiya Hayashi, and I'm not afraid to say it." She leaned forward to block his words. When their lips parted, she murmured, "I know you love me too."_

"_Shulin…"_

_Covering her mouth to stifle any sound, Risa turned around and stumbled back towards the house. She had heard enough. For the first time, she was thankful that she could not see—she could not bear the thought of Li Shulin locked in Hayashi's embrace. A rippling tear surged through her stomach. _

_Hayashi and Shulin broke apart and turned around at the sound, aghast._

_Shulin's eyes widened. "Risa—"_

"_Go back now, Shulin. I'll handle things," said Hayashi, hurrying after Risa. _

_Li Shulin watched Hayashi disappear after Risa. White snow drifted down with ironic serenity, mingling with the burning tears streaming down her face. _

_When I awake, will this nightmare end? _

"Kaijou, you're going to be late for school!" Kinomoto Touya pounded on his little sister's bedroom door. Very graciously, he stated, "I'll drive you and the Brat to school on my way to work."

There was not answer. Touya glared at Li Syaoran, currently a guest at his house, as if it was his fault. "What's wrong with her?"

Li Syaoran, hands shoveled in his sky-blue uniform jacket, loathing the fact that he had to be the news bearer, mumbled, "Chang Eron broke up with her, it seems." Yesterday, he had found Sakura in King Penguin Park, in tears because things had ended with Eron. Maybe he was too optimistic in thinking that Sakura would have been cheered up by today. And he felt an ugly resentment whelming within his stomach.

"You mean she's hung up over some guy?" Touya scowled with renewed viciousness. "Why are we Kinomoto's so unlucky when it comes to relationships?" He pounded on the door again. "Kaijou, you come out this second or else I'm going to come in and drag you out of bed."

"I'm not going to school!" retorted Sakura, voice muffled by her pillow.

"That's it. Where is this Chang Eron?" Touya growled, rolling up his sleeves.

"Stop it, 'nii-chan. Just go away and leave me alone!" Sakura exclaimed from under her blankets.

Touya's jaw dropped. His precious little sister had just called him a nuisance. Again he glared at Syaoran then smacked him on the head.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" demanded Syaoran, clasping the back of his skull. "Don't you have the wrong guy here?"

"I don't know. I just felt like hitting you for some reason," said Touya. "Ugh, just looking at you makes my stomach curdle."

"It's not my fault!" exclaimed Syaoran.

"Yeah, sure." Touya whacked Syaoran on the head one more time. "If Sakura is not out of her room, smiling and brightly calling out 'onii-chan' by the time I come home again, you're getting more than a whack on the head. Understand?"

With a deep-set scowl, Syaoran mumbled, "And I thought Kai had a sister complex."

"Remember who _stole_ my motorcycle and then got it busted up by all those yakuza?" growled Touya.

Syaoran gulped hard.

The demon king glowered over the younger boy. "Don't forget the conditions I set forth when you came to live here."

"I won't," Syaoran said gruffly. Of course he wouldn't. Nothing had surprised him more than when Kinomoto Touya out of all people had opened the doors to his home a month ago. As far as he was concerned, Kinomoto Touya detested him and had so since their first meeting some six years ago. It's not like he had forgotten their altercation a year ago, when Sakura's brother had made it clear to him that he wanted Syaoran nowhere near his younger sister.

"Well then, act accordingly."

"I will. You don't have to remind me." Syaoran watched Touya grumble to himself as he stomped downstairs. Why the change in attitude, he sometimes wondered. In the beginning, Syaoran had been suspicious that the whole offer had been a farce, a joke on him. But Kinomoto Touya had been surprisingly decent to him this past month considering their many years of animosity. To the point where Syaoran almost wished he had tried harder to get on his good side from the beginning. Oddly enough, he trusted Touya, if only because he knew Touya was Sakura's brother, and he knew this temporary truce would be maintained so long as he kept his end of the bargain.

Hesitantly, he knocked on Sakura's door again. "Hey. It's me."

"Please. I want to be alone today," said Sakura after a prolonged pause.

"All right then. I'll make a set of notes at school for you." Syaoran turned away from the door and headed down the stairs with heavy steps.

Seijou High Class 1-2 fell into sudden silence as Li Syaoran stormed up to Chang Eron's desk and dragged him up to his feet by the nape of his shirt. "How dare you make Sakura cry?" he demanded.

Eron peered up through his long violet bangs, as if he had been expecting this outburst from Syaoran. "People go out and break up all the time," he remarked. "She's weaker than I thought if she's crying over something so trivial."

"What did you say?" Syaoran's right hand curled into a trembling fist. "You promised. You promised you would make her happy."

"So I did," said Eron, averting his eyes. "So I did."

"You bastard, then why did you do that?" hissed Syaoran, amber eyes sparking.

"Well, aren't you a simpleton entrusting _me_ out of all people with such a task." Eron smirked. "I had fun with her. But she bored me after a while. She's so innocent and naïve, it's a chore to date someone as dense as her."

Syaoran didn't hold back any longer and punched Eron in the face, his left hand clutching the nape of Eron's tie. His shoulders trembled and his voice was low. "Repeat what you just said."

Eron wiped the blood off his lip with his thumb and smirked. "Aren't you delusional? You're the single person who has made her shed more tears than anyone else combined ever has."

As Syaoran's grip on his collar loosened, Eron returned the blow. Startled, Syaoran stumbled back colliding with the chairs behind him. Chiharu dodged out of her seat, and Meilin winced. Thankfully, the teacher had not entered the classroom yet.

"That is for all the tears you made her cry when you left her." And Eron lunged forward, dragging Syaoran down with him on to the floor, as he punched Syaoran in the stomach. "And this is just because I hate your guts."

"Stop it you two!" Chang Erika exclaimed, finally making it through the crowd and prying her brother off Syaoran. Why was it these two were always at each other's neck whenever she glanced away for a second? "You two just don't seem to understand moderation. Class is going to start soon, and if Mizuki-sensei comes, you're going to get in trouble."

"Let go of me!" Eron said, struggling against his sister. "Our fight isn't over. There's no reason to hold back any longer. I'm finally going to teach this Li bastard a lesson. I am Chang Eron. Nobody looks down on me." As he lunged forward, Erika yanked him by his ponytail.

"Ouch!" howled Eron.

Meanwhile, Li Meilin pushed through the crowd and pinned Syaoran down in a deathly hold, jerking his arms back and slamming his head on the floor so that he could not much alone squirm let alone leap at Eron again. "Get a grip, Li Syaoran. After all the ruckus you caused last time, you should know better. Shame on you. What would your mother say?"

"Don't butt in, Meilin. This is the day I finally teach that Chang Eron a lesson," sputtered Syaoran, kicking out his legs in futility. "I won't hold back this time."

"Where is Sakura-chan in this kind of situation?" Sasaki Rika paced up and down, panicking.

"I haven't seen her today," replied Mihara Chiharu, glancing around the classroom.

"Eh? Sakura-chan didn't come to school today?" exclaimed Yanagisawa Naoko. "I wonder if she's sick. Did you hear anything, Tomoyo-chan?"

Daidouji Tomoyo shook her head.

"That's strange," remarked Chiharu. Tomoyo always knew about Sakura. "Eron-kun, did you hear from Sakura-chan?"

A grumpy Eron, now subdued, replied, "No."

"But she's your girlfriend," said Naoko.

"Not anymore," replied Eron shortly.

There was a dead silence in the classroom.

"Oh my gosh, do you think Sakura-chan was _dumped_?" Chiharu whispered rather loudly to Naoko.

"No way—they were getting along so well," Naoko replied, face crumbling as she realized how much money she would lose in the class bet if Eron and Sakura broke up. "Why, I saw the two of them at the movie theater just yesterday."

The girls glanced back and forth between Syaoran and Eron, and suddenly the situation made more sense to them.

"I wonder what happened," remarked Akagi Aki.

"Poor Eron-kun," said Rika, unexpectedly.

Hiiragizawa Eriol knew that Tomoyo was rarely surprised by anything and watched her hand Syaoran a handkerchief to wipe his bleeding lip. While Syaoran had always been a short-tempered boy, it so rarely translated to physical violence. Neither of them had seen Syaoran lose his composure so frequently and uncontrollably as of late. Which was undeniably entertaining. "Is it true?" she asked the glowering boy, a bit taller and worse for wear, but otherwise very much the same hot-tempered Li Syaoran of elementary school.

"Yeah," said Syaoran shortly. "She wouldn't leave her room."

"When did it happen?"

"Yesterday."

"I wonder why Sakura didn't call me. I would have come rushing over," Tomoyo said though she knew pretty well who had been by Sakura's side last night. She gazed at Syaoran, deep in thought.

"What?"

Her languid smoky violet eyes were expressionless. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing. I'm going to do nothing. It's Sakura and Chang Eron's problem," was his expected reply.

When Kinomoto Touya was furious, his tanned skin grew flushed against his white coat and his blue eyes turned dangerously black. Even now, he was sitting cross-legged in the doctors' lounge, tapping the end of his pen on the sole of his shoe. The other resident interns, save his best friend, carefully avoided him.

"Did something happen?" asked Tsukishiro Yukito.

"That other pretty-boy brat dumped my little sister and broke her heart. I'm debating whether I'm going to dangle him by his ponytail off of Tokyo Tower during a blizzard or roll him up in honey and dump him in a bears' cave right when they wake up from hibernation," stated Touya shredding his morning schedule into shreds.

"Because he broke Sakura-chan's heart or because that leaves Sakura-chan single again?" asked Yukito shrewdly.

Touya floundered then stated, "Both."

"How did Syaoran react?"

"Does it matter?" Touya glared at his best friend. "We're talking about my sister here. She refuses to leave her room. He'll pay for making my little sister cry."

"I once made her cry too," Yukito said offhandedly.

"T-that was different!" Touya exclaimed. "She was just a kid. It's natural to mistake admiration for love and sometimes you need someone to point that out."

"It's for the better though, isn't it? It's not like you particularly liked Eron-kun either. Or is it to you, anyone is better than Li Syaoran, even Chang Eron?" Yukito paused.

"I don't know. Sakura's sixteen now; I can't dictate who she sees. It's not like I can lock her up in a tower or something. She's going to have to deal with these kind of things whether I like it or not." Touya ruminated for a second. "Maybe I _should_ lock her up in a tower.'

"Are you sure she's crying over what you think she's crying about?"

"What do you mean?" Touya glowered.

Yukito gave Touya a scrutinizing gaze through his glasses, what Touya would call his "Yue" look.

"What?" demanded Touya edgily.

"You should just tell Sakura about the deal you had with Li Syaoran."

Touya's face froze into a rigid mask. "Why do I have to? The Brat can tell her himself if he wants to."

"Li Syaoran has too much honor to break his word with you," murmured Yukito, carefully absorbed in his patient files.

Touya let out a rude snort. "Honor? The Brat?" But it was true. He mumbled under his breath, "Truth is, I didn't consider that the Brat would be so damned honorable and keep his word for this long. It just makes everything more complicated."

"And you have too much pride to go back on your words, To-ya," sighed Yukito, shaking his head disapprovingly.

Li Syaoran endured an awkward dinner alone with Kinomoto Fujitaka that evening. Luckily, Touya was on night-shift at the hospital, so he didn't have a chance to check in at home. Sakura had adamantly refused to come down for dinner.

"Umm… I…" Syaoran swallowed hard, staring down at the tofu squares bobbing up and down in miso broth. "Sakura… I mean Kinomoto-san…"

And through his glasses, Kinomoto Fujitaka's eyes glimmered kindly at the boy who seemed so concerned over Sakura's welfare. It seemed not too long ago when Touya, a moody teenager, had thrown a tantrum and refused to come out of his room for a week when his girlfriend (and teacher) at that time left him to study abroad in England. "Do you mind taking up the dinner tray for Sakura-san? Let her know she can eat it when she's hungry."

Syaoran nodded, taking the dishes to the sink. Fujitaka ladled steaming rice into a bowl and placed it on the tray, with a bowl of miso soup and a plate of grilled mackerel and pickled vegetables on the side. Apparently as a father of two, this was not the first time he was dealing with his kids' break ups. "Aren't you worried?" he ventured to ask, glancing up as Sakura's father began washing the dishes though it was technically his daughter's shift.

"Time heals, and you would be surprised how resilient a young heart can be," said Fujitaka with a far off voice as he glanced over to the picture of Nadeshiko on the kitchen table. It was at times like this a daughter needed a mother most, not three insensitive lumbering men in the house.

Timidly balancing the tray on one hand, Syaoran knocked on Sakura's door. "Hey. Your father prepared dinner. I'll leave it outside your door if you're hungry later…" There was no answer. He added, "I copied my notes for today's lessons for you, and the homework assignments as well. I'll leave it under the tray if you want to take a look."

Finally, there was a short, muffled, "Thanks," from inside.

Syaoran's leaned his back against her door and sank down onto the floor. Sometimes, there was an ocean separating them. Sometimes, they were just an arm's reach away. But then, a door would separate them. An inch of plywood that blocked her heart away from him. _Sakura, why is it the closer I get to you, the further I become from you? _

It may have been a miracle that had reunited the Tanaka family but perhaps the true miracle was sheer human perseverance and patience. The past month had been surreal for Tanaka Miho, who had not only regained her mother, but her father, brother and childhood again overnight. They lived in the newly renovated white Victorian mansion on a hill, an exact replica of their old house that had burned down years ago. Miho had a beautiful room done up in pink and cream and in her closet flowery dresses of every pastel tone color under the sun. Which she hated; she had outgrown frilly skirts at the age of ten. Unfortunately, there was no such a thing as an oasis at home, especially not in a family of four, each more strong-willed than the next, as Miho soon realized.

Tanaka Miara coughed loudly as she entered the room. "Ugh, Keisuke-san, were you smoking in the parlor again?"

"No." Her husband gulped, quickly crushing his cigarette into the ashtray and hiding it behind his back.

"And can you not pick up after your tubes of oil paint?" Miara continued, arms akimbo. "I just stepped on a violet tube and it squirted out all over the living room rug. You know how oil paint stains."

"But I was in the middle of preparing for my exhibit next month," replied Tanaka Keisuke. "The deadline is approaching and my assistant is growing quite anxious, you know."

"I understand, but can't you just take your paints and do it in your lovely studio in the attic that our dear Mikai-kun has built especially for you? I can't concentrate on my novel having to pick up your mess everywhere."

"I don't see why you can't just concentrate on your novel in the lovely den that our dear Mikai-kun has set up especially for you. You're just fussing because you have a writer's block, aren't you?"

"All right, I have a writer's block!" snapped Miara. "But actually, I was trying to spend some time with our family, since we've been separated for the past seven years, even if I also have a deadline coming up too."

Keisuke shrugged nonchalantly, remarkably like Kai for a second. "It's not like I don't want to spend time with the family, but as an internationally renowned artist, I do have an obligation to my sponsors and fans."

"Oh, now, are you rubbing it in my face that I haven't yet published my first novel and don't know if it would be any good?" demanded Miara.

And Miho, unable to bear it any longer, sank into a corner, hands covering ears, blocking out the sound of her parents harping at each other. "Okaa-san, otou-san, stop it!" she finally burst out. "I can't concentrate on my homework at all. Do you two realize that if I don't study for this math exam, I'm going to _fail_ the class?"

There was a prolonged silence as her parents stared at her. "What do you mean, daughter?" demanded Keisuke.

"She must take after you. Math was never really your strength," remarked Miara snidely.

"Excuse me? You're the one who didn't take a single math course since graduating high school."

"Well, then, why don't you help our daughter out with her math problems then, Keisuke-_senpai_?" demanded Miara.

Keisuke gulped hard. Numbers had never been his forte.

"Ugh, Eriol would tutor me at least," said Miho, placing her pencil between her lips and nose. She had been so distractedly lately with the holidays and writing articles and the Alliance of the Stars, she had let her grades slip. Perhaps she had been taking Eriol and Suppi-chan for granted all this time. There had been an abundance of resources at Eriol's house. Even Nakuru, once you got her sitting down for a moment, was a math whiz—she had an excellent memory and could recite all sorts of formulas and compute difficult equations in her head with calculator-like accuracy. Or Kaho-san had taught math for years and could explain equations beautifully.

"Well, who does Mikai-kun take after then?" asked Keisuke.

"I was a journalism major and got distracted in university," replied Miara smugly. "But I was valedictorian in high school, you know."

"Pshaw, school grades measure nothing," Keisuke snorted. "Creative ingenuity cannot be learned—it's in the blood. Mikai completely takes after me. Did you see how he good he is at painting? He painted all the backdrop of the Star-Crossed musical production."

"No, Mikai takes after me. His inquisitive mindset, great analytic skills and persuasive rhetoric is all completely me," retorted Miara.

"Yes, and I'm just a foundling," muttered Miho under her breath.

"Miho, do you need some help with your math homework?" asked Kai with an aggravating brotherly smile.

"No thank you," said Miho curtly. "I can do it myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Miho looked up at her brother, chin jutted out. "You're the one who told me that I need to learn how to do things on my own and become self-sufficient. Besides, I'm not the one who flunked a grade!" There she said it.

Kai's jaw dropped.

"Did you really flunk a grade?" Keisuke asked with a frown.

"O-of course not!" Kai hadn't grown out of being a habitual liar.

"Miho-chan, I understand you are jealous of you brother, but it's bad to make stuff up," said Miara.

Arms crossed, Miho glared at Kai. Her mother's constant favoritism of her brother had not changed at all. "I hate you," she hissed at him.

Because his son looked so crushed, Keisuke suggested, "Mikai, do you want to come help me with my exhibit? I need someone to nude model."

Scowling, Miara stated, "No, Mikai-kun is going to come help me with editing my new chapter of _The Soliloquy of a Criminal Mind._ Did you see how fast he types and his flair for stringing together eloquent prose (never mind his verbose, archaic use of language)?"

"It's dinner time soon," said Kai with a weary sigh. "Should I order Chinese or pizza?"

"Ugh, I'm sick of delivery," grumbled Miho.

Miara pouted, "I wish I married someone like Eriol-kun. He was such an excellent cook; we always had such luxurious meals at his house." With an emphatic note, she added, "A _spotlessly clean_ house."

"Well, why don't you go and marry him then?" said Keisuke crassly, crunching up his sketch pad.

"I want him to marry my Miho-chan," replied Miara, clasping her hands together.

"Ew, no!" exclaimed Miho.

"I thought you liked him," Miara said, surprised.

"Never!"

"My little Miho-chan likes a boy?" Keisuke demanded, horrified at the thought of his baby girl being at that age already.

"Well then, my only hope is Mikai marries a girl who's a good cook," Miara said.

"Oh, onii-chan's girlfriend is a fantastic cook," Miho stated slyly.

Miara gaped, "What, my precious son has girlfriend already? Who is this girl? Why haven't you introduced me to her yet, Mikai? Is she pretty? Is she smart? Does she come from a good family?"

In final surrender, Kai slumped his head into his hands and whimpered, "Meilin-chan… Come save me from this nightmare."

Li Meilin was far from alarmed when she heard a shuffling sound from the balcony of her apartment later that same night. Having a former thief as a boyfriend meant she never knew which window, trap door or closet he would be popping out of next.

"What did you do now?" she asked amusedly as a much rumpled Mizuki Kai tumbled into the room, a far cry from the dashing Kaitou Magician. She had wondered how long he would last as 'Tanaka Mikai.' Though he was usually so meticulous about his appearance, he appeared to have a violet streak of paint down his right cheek, ink smudged fingers, chalk dust on his jeans and his shirt clearly hadn't been ironed. But the silky hair that brushed against her cheeks as he leaned his forehead on Meilin's shoulder smelled like fresh-cut English roses and cinnamon.

He mumbled into her shoulder, "I give up. I can't do this anymore!"

"Do what?"

"This Tanaka Mikai act. I'm going to puke or go crazy." He yanked off his necktie and mussed up his hair. "Why did I used to have such a bad fashion sense? Oxford shirts and woolen vests? Give me a break." And his family was driving him up the wall as is—had each member been so opinionated and pigheaded? Had he simply been blind to it all because he had been a child?

"Then stop acting," snapped Meilin. She was at the moment far more concerned about Sakura to really feel patient for her truant boyfriend. "Don't you get it? Your parents just want their son back, that's all. And even Miho-chan. She's accepted 'Mizuki Kai' long ago. The only one that can't accept you is yourself."

"What?" Kai blinked at the sudden revelation.

The next morning, Syaoran left for school alone again. He looked up from the front door at the drawn curtains of Sakura's room. With a long sigh, he walked out the gates.

Sakura quickly shut the crack between the curtains, blocking out all sunlight and turned around again. She knew that last night, Syaoran had waited on the other side of the door again. He didn't speak, but she knew he was there. If she called out, he would have answered. But she pretended he wasn't there. Maybe he hadn't been there. Maybe it had been her imagination. She would never know, because she didn't open the door. She flopped down on the bed again, covering her eyes with her hand.

"You can't avoid everyone forever," said Kero-chan.

"Why not?" replied Sakura, knowing how childish she sounded.

"You need to get out of bed and go out again some time," Kero-chan continued. The first couple days, he had respected his mistress' need of privacy. But now, it was getting unbearable seeing Sakura revert back into how she had been last year. "You haven't changed out of your pajamas in three days. Your brother's going to come back soon—what will he say?"

Sakura knew everything Kero-chan said was right. And it was different from last year. She knew she was hiding away. Hugging a pillow to her chest, Sakura rolled over, back turned to Kero-chan, and shut her eyes. "Go away, Kero-chan. Leave me alone." Kero-chan sulkily flew out, once more exiled from his teenage mistress' bedroom.

It was sometime around noon when Sakura heard a knock on the front door. With a groan, she curled into a ball and sank into her blankets. She sighed in relief when the knock subsided. Then, she sat up with a start when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"W-who is it?" she asked. It couldn't be Syaoran—he was at school, and her father had a lecture.

"It's me," came that delightful mellow voice that she had always craned to hear.

"Y-yukito-san?" squeaked Sakura. What was Yukito-san doing here, at this time?

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Sakura could not turn him away, like she did everyone else.

Because she didn't respond, Yukito took the answer as a yes, and cracked the door open, peaking in. "Hello, Sakura-chan. It's been a while."

Swaddled in her blankets, Sakura sat up and tried to bow down her head. "Yukito-san! What are you doing here?"

"I have the afternoon off, and I decided to stop by. Sakura-chan, do you want to go out on a date with me?" asked Yukito, leaning his head over.

"Date?" squeaked Sakura as she realized what a mess she must look like in her pajamas with hair sticking out like chestnut burrs, and hugged her blanket closer around her.

Yukito nodded. "I'm going to be reviewing some documents downstairs. Take your time to get ready. It's a sunny, bright day, perfect for a date."

"With you?" Sakura managed a half-smile. Once, those words would have been the greatest happiness of her day and probably would have left her in an ecstatic daze. "Onii-chan isn't going to like it."

"Who cares about that ogre? Today, we'll have a fun day together, just the two of us," said Yukito with a wink.

Kinomoto Sakura stared up at the cloudless sky, shielding her eyes with her hand. Yukito-san had been right; it was a brilliant, sunny day. Had the sky always been so blue and did the birds always chirp so merrily? It felt food to step outside and breathe in the brisk, cold air and feel the tingling sharpness of the winter's wind. It felt good to take a steaming shower and brush her hair away from her face, and put on nice-smelling, ironed clothes. She especially wore a new canary-yellow coat over a rusty-yellow wool pinafore. Her hair was pulled back by a yellow headband, and she was happy when Yukito-san smiled and told her that she looked cute, almost feeling at heart like a ten-year-old girl experiencing her giddy first crush again.

A date with Yukito-san meant a day of eating. First, they went to a popularcurry restaurant, where Sakura had a curry _donkatsu_ set, while Yukito indulged himself in ordering a curry _donkatsu_ udon double combination set with a side of pan-fried dumplings_._ Sakura bit into her crispy pork cutlet soaked in spicy curry and watched Yukito's eyes sparkle at the feast spread before them. Then, they went to try out the new strawberry butter-cream crêpes down the street, and Yukito chattered happily about little anecdotes of Touya at the hospital.

"Oh, and Nina-chan dropped by for check-ups the other day. She's doing very well now that she's more active. She's enjoying pre-school, and she gets along very well with her aunt," Yukito said, pausing to lick the cream off his lips.

Sakura smiled. "That's good to hear. Aunt Hisano seems like a very kind person. I am glad Nina-chan found a place to call home." She had glimpsed in the celebrity tabloids that Nina's mother, actress Ishikawa Nanase, had recently married Director Takashiro and would be starring in a new movie produced by him.

"Hard to believe little Nina-chan is Touya and your aunt though," remarked Yukito with a chuckle. Grandfather Fujishinto surely led a complicated life.

It was exciting to play truant from school and check out all the cute stores down town. Yukito bought Sakura a new a new teddy-bear keychain which came in a set of pink and green. They munched on a bag of rainbow-colored _konpeitou_ as they watched a street saxophonist belt out a heart rendering jazz tune. The two clapped heartily as the last notes rang through the town circle, and Yukito dropped some coins into the saxophone case. Then, the two made their way to Piffle Café, and even after a full meal and the crêpes, Yukito helped himself to an order of chocolate banana gelato waffles and a cherry caramel fudge triple sundae with whipped cream on top. Sakura sipped on her royal milk tea, feeling a sugar rush from all the sweets she had consumed that day.

There never was anyone who could ever make her feel so giddy "_hanyaan_" like Yukito-san did, even after all these years. Though eight years had passed since she first met him as a freshman in Seijou High who had been her brother's fellow classmate, Tsukishiro Yukito seemed to have not aged a bit since then. Despite his many all-nighters as a resident intern, his skin was still milky smooth and his hair a beautiful wispy silver that caught the wind. His eyes behind his round-framed glasses were a kind, understanding marigold. Today, he wore an over-sized beige woolen jacket that had been Touya's Christmas present, and brown corduroys, but his frame was slight and slender compared to her broad-shouldered, steady-as-a-tree brother. To her, Yukito-san was always like a soothing milk tea.

The late afternoon sun cast the town in a deep sienna tone as Yukito walked Sakura back home. He had to return to the hospital for evening shift.

Yukito paused in front of the doorsteps. "Sakura-chan, do you remember the conversation that we had after your junior high graduation?" It was already almost a year ago. "You told me then that you found your most important person."

Sakura did remember the conversation. It had been when she decided to go to Hong Kong. The Kinomoto Sakura of that day had been fearless. Nothing could have fazed her, not the Li Clan, not the Dark Ones, not Great Five. "I thought I did." She looked up at him imploringly. "But what if I found my most important person, and that person doesn't love me back?"

"It depends. You can wait. Or you can continue looking," replied Yukito quietly. "I am guessing Eron-kun did not turn out to be your special person?"

"When Eron-kun told me he loved me it made me a little bit happy. But then it made me even more sad. Because I knew no matter how much I tried, I knew I could never return his feelings. At least, not in the way he wanted me to." Sakura closed her eyes. "That is why, when he broke up with me, I couldn't help feeling guilty. As if I didn't give my hundred percent, that I should have tried harder."

"Human feelings are very complicated. There is no plan, no reason, no rule. There is no universal law to love, except for those who make them." Yukito stared off into the distance. "When you have found your most important person, don't just become a passive observer. Fight for that person. Because if you don't, you will have lingering regrets for the rest of your life. Love is a wish. A wish for your feelings to reach the other person. A wish to be acknowledged. And a wish that festers into oblivion changes from a beautiful dream to an endless self-inflicted curse."

For some reason, Sakura believed that Yue was speaking to her now, not Yukito. "I always thought that love should make you happy. I wonder why then is there such a thin borderline between the happiness and pain you feel from love."

"Because humans are fundamentally selfish creatures, we are not content in just loving, just observing. We want to be loved in return. We want to possess the other's love. And with greed comes unhappiness." Yukito trailed off. "Don't make such a sad face, Sakura-chan. It'll make everyone else around you very sad."

And Sakura tried to smile.

"Now, hold out your hand." She obediently stretched out a hand, and he placed a lemon drop on her palm. "Well, I've got to head back to the hospital and report back to your ogre-brother that I have safely escorted his little sister back to the house."

Clutching the candy, Sakura looked up and blinked at Yukito's smiling face. The smile was contagious and she could feel her cheeks flushing. This piece of candy in her hand was not any candy. It had always been a token from Yukito-san, a good luck charm, a sign of her feelings to him reaching his heart. Of course, as you grow older, sometimes a piece of candy is not enough evidence to prove your heart. "Yukito-san, do you ever fight with onii-chan?"

"Just trifle disagreement in opinions every now and then," replied Yukito. He didn't tell her that they had a disagreement regarding her just the day before.

"I never knew that you and onii-chan argued as well," Sakura said. She could imagine it would take a lot to get Yukito-san angry. "Over what?"

"Let's see, the last big one was when I was making him think I'm suspicious of his feelings for Mizuki-sensei."

She frowned. "Onii-chan has gotten over Mizuki-sensei years ago."

"Of course—I know everything about him; we have no secrets. That's the key to a relationship, you know. Communication." Yukito chuckled. "But I enjoyed making him uncomfortable thinking that I had suspicions about him. Well, I think he deserved some punishment—he wouldn't have told me about his first love if I didn't pry it out of him."

"Onii-chan doesn't like talking about himself," said Sakura understandingly. "Wait—but Yukito-san, you know Mizuki-sensei really is a great, wonderful person right?"

Yukito nodded. "Of course. Any person Touya chose would have been a wonderful person. Besides, she still loves him."

"Eh?" Sakura choked. "How could she—"

Yukito was taken aback by Sakura's reaction. "I didn't mean it in that way—she cares for him as a dear old friend who will always look out for him. A human does not ever just stop loving a person. As time passes, the amount you think and feel for a person diminishes, but you can't simply annihilate the feelings you've had for a person as if they never existed in the first place. You can find someone who you love even more, someone who becomes an even greater presence in your life. But you never completely forget one you have loved. Because they are a part of who you are today."

_Those who I have loved make me who I am today_… Sakura sighed. She had truly cared for Eron, there was no doubt about that. Even now, she hadn't completely sorted out what her feelings toward him were. And maybe, she'd never figure it out. "I wonder if I'll ever fall in love again."

Yue chuckled at the melancholy sixteen-year-old girl talking as if her life was all over. Then he said in a gentle tone, "The heart is like the waning moon. There will be a night when the sky is completely dark and the light of the moon nowhere in sight. You might look up into the black sky and wonder if the moon had ever shone there in the first place. But even if you can't see it, you know it is still there, and that the moon will appear once again, first as a sliver of a crescent, and eventually become full again."

Sakura stared up at the twilight sky. The crescent moon had started to peep out from behind the clouds. "I see…" she said pensively. Same as she still loved Yukito-san in this gentle, familiar way, Touya and Mizuki-sensei, even after all these years had passed, would never forget that blissful year they spent together. But both of them had moved on to their respective paths. And Yue, too, would always have a lingering love for Clow Reed, as her mother would have Li Ryuuren and Ryuuren would have her mother. Everybody carried past love in their hearts, some as warm memories of the past, some as scars never quite healed, but having a failed relationship was never the same as not having had that love in the first place. It was like the lyrics of a song she had once heard. "_Omoi_," feelings, change everything. _And I, too, have changed because of it._

When Sakura came downstairs the next morning in her school uniform, hair neatly pulled back by two red bobble ties, nobody commented otherwise, but the three men in the house were immensely relieved.

"Good morning, onii-chan," said Sakura sheepishly. "I'm sorry for making you worry."

Touya glanced at his sister over his newspaper—he had already heard the details from Yukito, but he smiled genuinely. "Seems like my _kaijou_ is back."

"Otou-san, thanks for the meals you prepared," said Sakura with a bow. "I'll do double duty for the rest of the week."

Her father nodded. "Are you feeling better now, Sakura-san?"

Sakura nodded. "Yukito-san took me out yesterday and cheered me up."

Careful not to meet her eyes, Syaoran stared into his coffee cup. So, he had done all he could, but it had not been enough, after all. In the end, it was Yukito-san that Sakura had turned to and Yukito-san who had brought back the smile on Sakura's face. Nonetheless, he felt gratitude for Yukito.

"Thank you for the notes," said Sakura. She was standing in front of the table, facing Syaoran now.

"No problem," mumbled Syaoran into his cup of coffee.

Sakura's classmates swarmed around her upon her return to school. "Sakura-chan! Are you okay? We heard from Mizuki-sensei you caught a bad case of the flu!"

Looking up at her friends, she smiled apologetically. "I'm all right now."

"I'm glad you're back," said Tomoyo, squeezing Sakura on the shoulder sympathetically, indicating she understood.

Nodding gratefully at her best friend, Sakura said, "Sorry I didn't call back."

Tomoyo shook her head. "I understand."

It took all of Sakura's courage to walk up to her desk and sit down next to Eron.

"Good morning, Sakura," Eron said, very civilly to her. "Good to see you back."

"Good morning, Eron-kun," Sakura replied stiltedly, staring down at her desk, painfully aware of all the nudges and whispers circling around the classroom.

Thanks to Syaoran's meticulous notes, Sakura found she wasn't too far behind in schoolwork. However, enduring the sympathetic gaze of the entire school was an ordeal she had not been expecting. How did rumors spread so quickly over three days? It seemed like all the students and even the faculty knew that Eron had broken up with her, and even Li Leiyun did not miss an opportunity to make a snide remark when he passed by her in the hallways. "The Dark One grew tired of you fast enough. Thank goodness; I thought he might pull a Chang Ruichi, but seems like he didn't care enough about you in the first place."

She had come to terms with the fact that Eron had ended things with her out of the blue; but she did not need a constant reminder from everybody who bumped into her. Really, the most nonchalant person about the affair seemed to be Eron himself. Nonetheless, she avoided contact with him at all costs, because she didn't think she could quite face him yet.

The school day seemed to drag on, and Sakura groaned when she realized it was only lunchtime. She grabbed her lunchbox and dashed out the classroom, knowing if she stayed, she was going to be bombarded with embarrassing questions and even worse, words of consolation and pity, pity she did not deserve.

"It's not the end of the world to get dumped," said Yamazaki Takashi. "There are many women who got dumped who have moved on to fantastic careers—take Queen Elizabeth I's Golden Age even after Lord Dudley's betrayal or Jeanne D'Arc and her successful campaign in the Loire Valley against the English after Roger's transformation—too bad she was burnt on a stake in the end."

Chiharu kicked him on the shin. "How can someone be so insensitive? Sorry Sakura-chan—Takashi-kun is talking nonsense."

"Sakura-chan, where are you going?" asked Naoko, shoving a glossy spread in a fashion magazine towards her friend. "Look at this magazine—aren't these idols gorgeous? Kazu-sama is so hot! And Himura Takuya is so dreamy. I wonder if he's really dating Akagi Arima."

"Sakura-chan, we're going to meet a group of Eitoukou guys after school today. Are you interested?" asked Fuko, a fellow cheerleader.

"Sorry, I've got to run an errand!" exclaimed Sakura, quickly making an exit from the homeroom hall. She saw out of the corner Nakano Yuri, the girl from the same orphanage as Chang Eron, give her a strange look. Yuri had been pointedly avoiding her the past couple months, which was not that hard since they did not share any classes or activities together, but Sakura had gotten closer to Yuri last year during Star-Crossed rehearsals and had not missed the frosty silence from her whenever they bumped into each other in the hallways.

Sakura turned the corner. To her horror, she saw Li Leiyun come out of the infirmary, looking quite dashing in his pristine white coat. Twice in one day! Just her luck. His smile was enough to melt the knees of the line of high school girls stationed by the infirmary. But to Sakura, it was a mask that conveyed his mind was set to work on his foulest schemes. Sakura quickly swerved around the corridor to avoid crossing paths with him. The third years were streaming out of the library, and she spotted Li Jinyu, walking alone, scowling imperatively. Quickly, she took the stairs downstairs. When did school become such a danger zone? All she wanted to do was spend a lunch break without talking to anybody. The school rooftop was no longer a quiet hideout, and it was a bit too chilly to sit outside. Just then, she spotted Eron walking around the hallway, the one person she wanted to avoid the most. She dodged into an empty classroom.

"Have you seen Sakura?" she heard him ask a classmate in the hallway.

"No. Isn't she with Tomoyo-chan?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I saw her around here somewhere," said Eron.

Quiet as a mouse, Sakura crept across the classroom and saw that the window was open. Why was he looking for her? Maybe he was angry. Peering outside, she saw the coast was clear, and hopped out. It was cold outside without her coat, but bearable. Her head felt clearer. She crept alongside the building and peeked into another window looking into the first floor hallway. Eron walked back towards the stairwells, perplexed. With a sigh, Sakura crept further along the building side, and plopped down behind a grove of bushes, leaning against the concrete wall, below a windowsill. "What am I doing?" she muttered to herself. She closed her eyes and hugged her knees to her chest. A slightly familiar tune on the violin drifted out through the window above her. She must be sitting in front of the music room. Her brother often used to practice piano there when he was a high schooler. She used to love leaning over the windowsill as an elementary student, listening to him play a tune.

What a sad tune, thought Sakura as she listened to the lingering vibrato. He had reworked the "Star-Crossed" Theme into a new variation that was not Li Ryuuren's signature somber and lonely violin solo, not Amamiya Nadeshiko's lilting tune of hope. It set her in a queer mood, as if she was waiting and waiting for the variation to lift off and break free from the sequence. But it didn't.

She hadn't even realized the reason why the tune had broken off. "What are you doing there?" Syaoran leaned over the windowsill, staring onto two pigtails tied with red double-bobbles. "Hiding?"

Still crouched up against the wall, hugging her knees to her chest, Sakura tilted her neck back to see Syaoran's amused face peering down overhead. "I'm not hiding."

There was chatter of voices outside by the front door. She recognized Chiharu's voice."Sakura-chan? Wasn't she in the classroom? I'll let her know you're looking for her if I see her around."

Sakura looked around hurriedly for a place to run off to, but she was out in the open. Without further ado, Syaoran reached out the window and grabbed her arms and pulled her in. Sakura collapsed onto her knees in the music room, knocking over Syaoran with her. She quickly sat up again, adjusting her blazer and skirt. "What did you do that for?"

"Weren't you looking for a place to hide?" He sat up, smoothing a hand over his hair.

"No," said Sakura, indignantly, clutching her lunchbox to her chest.

"Well, I was about to eat lunch as well," Syaoran stated, taking out his matching lunchbox packed by the talented Kinomoto Fujitaka-sensei.

It seemed to Sakura that ever since Syaoran transferred to Seijou, he ate lunch alone more often than he did not. He had been like that even back in elementary school, until Meilin came along. She had always wondered where he disappeared off to, though she had pretended she did not notice.

Syaoran bit into the egg roll. "I thought it would be too suspicious if we always came to school with the same contents in our lunchbox."

Sakura glanced at Syaoran sharply. He always did have an uncanny way of reading her mind. She bit into her egg roll as well. It was juicy and delicious. How long had it been since they sat together like this at school and ate lunch together? Not since junior high.

"So, who are you hiding from?" asked Syaoran.

"No one."

He gave her a look.

"Everyone." Sakura sighed. "You know, for most of my life, I have thought of school sort of as an oasis. It was a place where I can be with my friends and learn from the teachers that I admire. Even in the hectic days as Card Captor and sealing dark forces, for me, school sort of brought normalcy in my life. But now, school feels like a battlefield."

"Really?" Syaoran gave her a grim smile. "I always thought of school as a battlefield. Give me dark forces or martial training—I can handle that. But to deal with classmates, interacting with others, understanding mob mentality, trying not to do anything too unexpected in gym class, blending in, that to me was the bigger challenge."

Sakura blinked. "I didn't realize school life was that difficult for you."

"You couldn't tell?" Syaoran leaned back in his chair. "I was stuck in a new country, new school where I wasn't even familiar with the language. The Clow Card Mistress-in-training was my purported rival, a popular, cheerful girl who was the favorite at school and everyone thought me the evil, bullying outsider. To make matters worse, there was her demon-brother who seemed to be out there to get me and the strange best friend of this girl was trying to film me in my most embarrassing moments, surely to blackmail me, I supposed then. Then, there was a suspicious homeroom teacher, a cousin, though I understand her good intentions, that seemed to be out to make any normal, quiet day at school only wishful thinking, and then a transfer student aka the reincarnation of the most evil sorcerer of the last century, whose hobby apparently was to humiliate me."

Sakura burst out laughing. It was the first time she had let out such carefree laughter in front of Syaoran since he had returned to Japan, and if she did not have jovial tears in her eyes, she would have seen the careful, almost inquisitive look Syaoran gave her. "I never thought about it that way. Goodness, and I thought I had things bad. I always wondered what Tomoyo kept in that locked cabinet she marked 'Blackmail Material.' She said it's confidential."

Groaning, Syaoran said, "I knew it. I knew there's a reason why she gets along with the glass-eyed creep."

"Hopefully it won't be her next feature film," giggled Sakura.

"'_The Li Syaoran Blackmail Diaries'_ or the likes of it," said Syaoran glumly, plucking the string on his violin in a morose D.

"You've really improved," remarked Sakura, gathering some scattered sheet music on the desk. "I wish I kept at the violin."

"There was a time when I thought I would never play again," murmured Syaoran. "There are so many things you take for granted in life, the simplest things like being able to see, smell, hear and use your limbs freely."

"That day… I was in Eitoukou for the cheerleading meet and I heard you practicing." Sakura paused. Her mind had forgotten 'Li Syaoran,' but yet, her ears and feet had led her to him nonetheless.

"I didn't in my wildest dream expect you to be standing there when the music room door swung open," said Syaoran. "And there you stood, without even the slightest clue who I was."

It was painful to talk about that time. "How did you manage to play? That was before you could use your arm again, wasn't it?"

"I couldn't make a fist, so I couldn't properly hold the bow. But I found that if I tied it to my hand, I could sort of anchor it in place. For weeks, it sounded like a dying parrot." His lips twisted sardonically. "The up side was, it was painful for everybody else to hear as well, so nobody dared come near me."

"It must have been hard," Sakura murmured. She wondered if she was in that situation, whether she would have the strength to tie a bow to her hand and force her arm like that. Like that time when she had lost her vision. How had Chang Risa and Mizuki Miara been so brave and continue on daily life like that? That brief day when she had lost light had been so frightening, so daunting. Losing any one of her senses was a terrifying thought.

"Those days, I thought I was going crazy. I practiced nonstop because it was the only thing that kept my mind off other things," said Syaoran.

Sakura jerked back, surprised by the darkness in Syaoran's tone. Every so often, he let on those strange glimpses into how he had spent the past year, and in some ways, she did not want to know because it did not align with how she had imagined he had spent it. Because that bitter resentment that flickered into his eyes was something she was not familiar with, something that frightened her, as if there was a Syaoran she did not know beneath that mask of Syaoran she had always known. She did not know if she should blame it on the loss of his magic or Li Leiyun or even more alarming, if it had always been within him and she just had never seen it before.

"It's not like you to run away," he remarked offhandedly.

"What?"

"You can't avoid him forever," he continued. "Not as long as you go to the same school, same class and are allied with him and fight against the same enemies."

She turned to Syaoran and resentfully asked, "What do you know?" There was nobody who told her as many unpleasant things as Syaoran did, and nobody who was quite as frank and blunt to her about things she did not want to hear.

"Did you care for him that much?" Syaoran asked, with a pained look in his eyes. _Did you really love him so much, to have him affect you like this?_

The question made Sakura flinch. It was a question she deemed not worth answering, and she excused herself. Lunch break was over.

Syaoran was so lost in his own thought that he did not even notice that Erika was copying off his math homework. Last period was study hall in the library and she had joined him in his private little corner, knowing that he couldn't turn her away without attracting unwanted attention. She scribbled a heart on his textbook and remarked out loud, "You must be having a field day now that my brother and Sakura are over."

"Are you?" was his brusque response. He was the only one who actually made use of study hall and sped through his textbooks, finishing up the problem sets in record speed, as if he wanted to get over with them as soon as possible. He glared at the heart doodle on his book.

"You know, Sakura must have cared for him a lot more than I thought she did." She toyed with the end of her hair as she glanced over at Sakura pretending to read a book while the rest of her classmates glanced her way, speculating upon the reason for the breakup. "Not bad, taking a week to get over him. It took me only a day to get over Mike. Of course, it took her a good half year to get over you. But surprisingly enough, she did. I thought she would go on moping until the end of time, but I guess Eron was good for her. And she's turned him into a half-decent person over the past year."

"What do you mean?"

"What? Eron-kun? I mean, look at him. He's a standoffish esoteric Europhile, but now, he gets along with people, volunteers at the orphanage and even talks about preparing for college and stuff." Erika snorted. "He's an embarrassment to the Chang name."

"No, before that."

Erika knew exactly what he had meant, and blinked her long violet lashes. "Oh, you mean about her taking a half year to recover from you?" She laughed what she believed to be a tinkling laughter but was rather closer to a cackle. "You think what you saw the past week was sad? It's nothing compared to how she was when she came back from Hong Kong after you turned her away. That was pretty cruel, wasn't it? Rejecting her like that."

"How do you even know about that?"

Erika examined her French-manicured nails. "Granted it must have been tough on her, almost dying, losing that bratty boy—what was his name again? That's right Subaru. And her purportedly most trusted person left without a word. Illness, death, abandonment—that was probably the ultimate low point in her life. At the beginning of high school, she was a miserable mess. She didn't smile or laugh for months on end. Eron was driven mad with worry. I could almost like that Sakura, the dejected Sakura." She looked up and observed her brother, sitting across from Sakura, watching her over the edge of his textbook. He was tapping his finger on the pages, something he would normally never do. "It would have been the perfect opportunity to take her down. But the dark forces were still. And Eron broke the taboo. He asked her out. He wasn't going to, but he had to risk it. Because you returned. If he waited longer, he might never get the chance again. It's all about timing, you know. For the first time, there was a gap in Sakura's heart. I didn't like the two of them together anymore than you did. But no matter what you think, Eron treated her well. He's that sort of person. And they sort of fit together, oddly enough. Sometimes, I couldn't help thinking that the two of them might break the curse for good."

For some reason, there was a wistful quality in Erika's words. "How was Eron able to break free from the Dark Ones?" Syaoran asked.

"The Plague scared him properly. He rebelled," replied Erika, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear to reveal a blood-red stud. "He awakened his own powers as Chang Eron. That's why he didn't need Ruichi-sama's powers anymore. It's always been like that with the Chang descendents. Twins are born with special powers, and of the two, there is always the dominant twin and the latent one. He's the dominant one—his powers have always been stronger than mine."

"Why did you turn against him and join hands with Leiyun?" Syaoran said. "Could you not break free as well?"

Erika fingered the odd crystal shaped like an eye hanging from a chain around her neck. "I need power more than I need freedom. You see, I'll never do something so stupid as falling in love with anyone. You shouldn't have either, if you wanted to protect everything that is important to you. It's stupid to sacrifice yourself for the sake of love."

"It was stupid to miss all those days of school just to avoid seeing me," remarked Eron, not looking up from his book.

"It wasn't because of you." Sakura mumbled.

"I'm sorry, maybe I flattered myself. It's just that you were making the world's ugliest face sitting there. Your eyes are puffy and your face is bloated. Don't tell me you've been crying over being dumped by me," he continued snidely, carefully writing out the rough draft of his lit essay. He was unfortunately sitting across from her and there was nowhere to hide except behind her textbook. "If you have been, that's disappointing."

Sakura looked up from her notes and glared at him.

"Good. Go around with that kind of face. If you go around so dejected, people are going to misunderstand and think you're actually heartbroken on something. They'll make into me the bad guy. I don't deserve that, do I?" Eron said. "After all, I did you a favor."

Slamming her book shut, Sakura stood up.

"Don't tell me you _actually_ were heartbroken?" Eron remarked in mock surprise.

That was it. Sakura, disregarding everyone's curious looks, stomped out of the library. To think this had all been such a joke to Eron. She had been worried how to face him, and he thought it was funny.

"Wait, Sakura!" called out Eron. "I said wait."

And Sakura halted, back to him. They were alone in the stairwell.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I was worried because you didn't come to school, but I had already lost the right to call you," Eron said. "It's good to see you back."

Sakura didn't turn back; she was afraid she would cry if she did.

"I just wanted you to stop avoiding me," said Eron.

"I-I'm not avoiding you stammered," stammered Sakura.

"I told you I'm going to see you at school and greet you, that I won't revert back to being the Dark One, that things will be just the same as before."

"How can everything just go back to being the same as before?" asked Sakura, finally facing him. She couldn't help thinking Eron didn't look that great either—his eyes were bloodshot. "I hurt you."

"You did," Eron said bitterly. "But that was then, and it's over now."

"Why did you break up with me?" asked Sakura, eyes glistening.

He paused. "In the beginning, I told myself that I could be content with having you by my side. But as time passed by, I got greedier and greedier. I could no longer be content with you just being by my side. I wanted more. I wanted your heart. But you can never give me that, can you?"

Sakura verdant eyes, strangely vulnerable yet sincere, met his. "You are an important person to me, Eron-kun."

"But I am not your most important person."

"Neither am I yours."

"No." His eyes were mocking. "You come in only third, next to Erika and me. But all my life, I never thought I could care for another person besides Erika and myself."

Sakura smiled ruefully. "I feel privileged."

"You have this strange notion that if you love someone, you should wish that person to be happy. But I didn't want you to be happy with any other person except me. I wanted your smile to be only for me and your heart to belong to me and only me. I didn't want to share you with anyone else. If I couldn't have you, I wanted nobody else to."

At this, Sakura stared at him, dumbfounded.

"That's the true me. I am not nice and caring—that's all a façade. Aren't I despicable? How could you date someone as wretched and selfish as me?" Eron broke off, his ragged breath revealing he too had been struggling.

"I always liked your truthful self, Eron-kun."

His long dark lashes shaded his topaz-hued eyes. "I am not truthful. I lie when it's convenient for me. I'll deceive you if it is to my benefit. That's the kind of person I am, Sakura. I can't help it. It's in my blood. What I'm trying to say is, don't blame yourself. It's nothing you did wrong. I myself set an arbitrary time limit. If I couldn't make you fall in love with me in two months, I probably never can."

She asked quietly, "Why couldn't you give me more time?"

"I said before my love for you is finite. Our time is finite. Humans are finite. Hence, I am only human, so my patience is finite. That was the extent of my love for you. Maybe it wasn't enough."

It was hard listening to Eron speak to her so calmly, as if he was explaining a math formula to her. Sakura didn't follow his words at all—it had always been like this. Choose option A or option B; she always grappled to understand what Eron was thinking of, what double-entendre meaning his words held, as if he were a ticking bomb that would explode if she chose the wrong answer.

"We tried being enemies, but truthfully, I don't want that anymore. We tried being a couple, but that wasn't too much of a success either, because frankly, it's tiring for me to be on my best behavior all the time with you. Hence, you have two options. Option A, you can choose to continue ignoring me. Or…" Eron finally held out a hand to Sakura's surprise. "Option B, how about one more shot for me, this time as friends. I'm not going to try to intimidate you or impress you anymore. I'll just be, and you can decide what you want from me, as your ally."

Sakura looked up timidly. He was offering her another chance. Another chance to reach to him. She liked how he looked at her with direct hazel-gold eyes that were clear and bright, as if he was speaking straight from his heart. She grasped his hand and shook it.

"What are those two doing, filming some romance movie?" Meilin muttered under her breath at the pretty picture Sakura and Eron made together.

"Skipped entire study hall without a trace," grumbled Syaoran under his breath.

Tomoyo had to stifle a giggle as she saw the murderous look in Syaoran's eyes. "I wonder if Sakura-chan made up with Eron-kun," she remarked, amazed at how Sakura was smiling up at Eron as if he was her best friend in the world when just earlier that day, she had been running away from him. "Poor Syaoran-kun never will get a chance."

"Well, poor Syaoran better step up his game," was Meilin's merciless response as she tossed back her pigtail tied with red ribbons. A petite redhead girl in the black and crimson Junior High uniform ran up to them, panting.

"Meilin-nee-chan, have you seen him?" asked Miho, peaking around the bustling hallways after school.

"Who?" Meilin blinked.

"Onii-chan. Have you seen my brother?" repeated Miho, blushing deeply, almost like the girl who had been so desperately searching for her missing brother for years.

"Mizuki-kun's been out for the past couple days," replied Eriol, hurt that Miho had been neglecting him ever since her real brother returned. Truth was, he still hadn't let go of his grudge for being left out of the Vogue reception. "Really, you get Sakura back and then the Thief of the Night goes missing. This class probably has the worst attendance record ever."

Miho bit her lower lip and clasped Meilin's hands. "You know where he is, don't you? He hasn't come home in days—he hasn't left, has he?"

With a kindly pat on the younger girl's shoulder, Meilin said, "Don't worry about Kai. He's a grown boy—he just needs some alone time."

"H-he hates me, doesn't he?" Miho sniffled. "I said some horrid things to him."

"No, he doesn't hate you, and he's already used to verbal abuse," replied Meilin with a knowing smile. It looked like the younger girl hadn't completely grown out of her brother complex yet.

With a broom propped against her shoulder, Meilin marched into Kai's apartment.

Perro-chan greeted her pertly, "Intruder! Intruder!"

"Don't be silly, it's just me," she told the parrot. She heard a shuffling in the bathroom, and she flung open the door, only to be greeted by a steamy fog. Kai stood in a black bathrobe, wiping his hair with a fluffy towel.

"Gah, what are you doing here?" demanded Meilin.

"It's my house," Kai replied, glancing at the misty mirror to see Meilin's reflection. "You wanted to catch a glimpse of me showering so badly? You could have just asked."

"Miho-chan came looking for you at school today," Meilin stated, blatantly ignoring his last remark. "Why have you been skipping classes again—I thought you flunked because of poor attendance."

"Miho-chan came looking for me?" Kai asked, turning around blinking his gray-blue eyes.

His bathrobe was tied very low and loose, she suspected on purpose, and Meilin averted her eyes from his taut stomach. "You were here the whole time? You could have let me know that." Kai, as rambunctious as he usually chose to be, could be as quiet as a mouse to the point where she wouldn't even know if he was in the room next to her.

"You'd make me go back home," said Kai sullenly.

Meilin let out an exaggerated sigh. "Honestly, I do understand why you might need some alone time. You've had absolute freedom for the past six years, it must be a bit stressful living with a family, obliging curfews and all. Trust me, I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did. But you should know Miho would worry if you disappear from her sight like that."

And Kai grabbed the broom away from her and squeezed her in a tight hug. "I knew you'd understand."

Meilin squirmed, uncomfortably aware of his moist skin and pushed him away firmly. In the process, the towel over his head completely slipped off. She let out a little shriek. "Mizuki Kai, what have you done with your hair?"

"What?" Kai ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's blue."

"Royal blue," he corrected, holding up his tube of hair-dye. "I was going for a brighter color, but it came out looking rather dull, didn't it?" His hair was a lovely shade of pale blue which suited his gray-blue eyes. Meilin saw that defensive, reckless glint come over those glass-like eyes as he stated defensively, "It's stressful being Tanaka Mikai. I need a little vacation, and I'll go back home and attend classes again."

"I'm not your guardian," said Meilin coolly. "There's no need to explain yourself to me. Do that to Miho or your parents."

It was no fun rebelling when he was given permission to do so, and so his restlessness was replaced by his usual poise. "So I guess there was no need for me to hide from you if you're not going to send me back home. Well, then let's go have fun then."

"No thank you. Unlike you, I have homework to do," said Meilin.

Kai sighed. "In spite of what you might think, I haven't been just playing around all week long. I've been working on something."

"What? Your videogame or your biceps?" she remarked dryly, kicking the dumbbells lying around on one corner of the room.

Examining his hair in the mirror, he tilted his chin in various angles, clearly satisfied with the result. Meilin knew he was pausing for dramatic effect and wasn't going to tell her until she badgered him. Well, two could play at a game. She watched him meticulously comb up his hair, working wax into it and spiking up the blue strands. It brought out the blue in his eyes and he looked strangely ethereal, especially as his bathrobe became progressively looser and looser, most certainly deliberately.

"Aren't you getting dressed?" she demanded, not willing to admit that his half-nakedness was distracting her.

Kai gave her a mischievous grin. "Do you want to see my biceps?"

"Pervert," muttered Meilin under her breath, as she trudged after Kai, who sauntered around his room, spraying himself generously with rose-scented cologne, fixing up his bangs and finally, pausing in front of a metallic door.

"What's this room?" She had never noticed the silver screen in the far corner of his room before. He slid the door open and she followed after him

"And welcome to Kaitou Magician's secret chamber," said Kai, snapping his fingers and light immediately flickered on.

She gasped as she peeked through the door into a walk-in-closet extravagant and spacious enough to make any girl envious, and her jaw dropped. One end of the room was neatly lined with black cloaks of every shape and length. On the shelves against the center wall were dozens of top hats and the glass stand in the center of the room was lined with a sunglasses of every shape, color and brand. The stand next to it was laden with a brilliance of jewelry that Meilin didn't even want to ask about, though she glimpsed a couple of Kai's favorite accessories such as the silver skull ring, the fang earrings, his array of punk chains and of course his favorite metal-studded leather gloves.

"Really, Kai?" Meilin raised a brow. "Do you really need thirty black cloaks?"

Taking hold of a length of fabric, Kai declared, "But this one is for summer, and this one over here is for winter. This one's waterproof and this one's satin, for media appearances. And this one sparkles in the dark and this one becomes inflatable in water while this one's inflammable."

Meilin rolled her eyes. "What was the whole show of throwing your black cloak in the ocean and saying Kaitou Magician is no more last Christmas?"

Kai blinked. "That was a symbolic gesture. You didn't expect me to throw out all my Kaitou Magician apparel, did you? Do you know just how much one of those cloaks cost? I get them specially tailored in Paris. Though those couple over there are Tomoyo-chan's designs—you can tell by the embroidery. I'm rather fond of them, so they're only for special occasions."

And Meilin sank to her knees with a groan. "I was tricked. I thought my boyfriend reformed but in actuality, he's exactly the same as before."

"Silly girl. You thought you can reform a thief," said Kai, walking over to her and lifting up her chin with the tip of his fingers.

"I hate liars."

"You're the one who said to be truthful to myself," Kai stated. "This is who I am. You said you loved me just as I am."

"Who said I loved you?"

"You don't?"

"I don't what?"

"You don't love me?"

"I don't know."

"I love you."

Meilin blinked her heavy black lashes. "So?"

Instantaneously Kai's jaw dropped and instantly he switched from the suave phantom Thief of the Night to a petulant, sulking teenage boy and proceeded to lock himself in the closet. Meilin sat on a chair, atop Kai's unfolded laundry, and fed Perro-chan crackers. Perhaps she had been too harsh. Two weeks ago, Kai had told her that he loved her when they were at the beachside. At that time, she had been very happy, but then, she hadn't given him a proper answer. What was she supposed to do, tell him that she loved him too? Did she? She didn't like how Kai was able to throw around words so easily. Was his love the same kind of love as her love? Or was it just a momentary passion that would fade with time.

To her relief, he had not donned his cloak and top hat when he emerged from the closet a good twenty minutes later. Instead, he was dressed in a faded pair of black denim jeans with a black shirt under a fitted motorcycle jacket with brass buckles and zippers, and a white and black checkered kerchief was tied loosely around his neck. He had discarded his polo shirt and woolen vest and tie in a deep corner of his closet marked "to burn." His favorite fang earrings dangled from his ears and he swung his Harley-Davidson key-ring around one finger. "I'm going for a ride. Are you coming or are you not?"

"Go ahead," Meilin said.

Again, Kai looked a bit crestfallen. "I haven't been goofing off you know. I'm doing some _important_ work." To his disappointment, Meilin did not show the slightest sign of interest and proceeded to feed Perro-chan more biscuits. With a childish pout, he drew on his black designer shades and hopped out the window.

"You think he's off stealing something again?" Meilin asked the blue parakeet.

"Je t'aime," squawked Perro-chan, preening his feathers. "Je t'aime."

Lying down on her bed, Sakura raised the sapphire, which fit her ring finger perfectly, up to the light. Was love a finite entity? Eron believed it to be so. But then she recalled a distant voice. "_With stars, you barely notice them at first, but when you watch them, they're so many of them, all twinkling so merrily. It makes you think, ah, they're growing and growing. The more you look, the more stars you find. And before you realize it, when at first you barely noticed it, you realize the entire sky is covered with stars." _Something in her heart jerked, and she stared back at the ring. The beauty of the star sapphire was that on the surface, it looked like a smooth blue gem until it was held up to the right light source and when she tilted the blue gem, a twelve-pointed star formed.

If she concentrated hard, she could make the stone glow and emit a pale blue light. Beads of perspiration formed on her forehead as she concentrated. It was something she had watched Syaoran do numerous times, and yet she had not realized it had taken so much effort. The stone crackled and an orb of sparks of electricity formed over her hand. _A little bit more_.

"What are you doing?" Kero-chan asked, flying into the room, sucking on a lollipop.

Sakura's concentration broke and the orb of lightening shot up to the ceiling, leaving a scorch mark.

Kero-chan dodged, dropping his candy, and screeched, "That's dangerous! Don't do it indoors." He peered at the black mark on the wallpaper. "What was that?"

"Kero-chan, why did my powers change to the power of the moon?" Sakura asked suddenly, sitting up from her bed.

Choking on the candy, Kero-chan stammered, "W-why are you asking that all of a sudden?"

"Just. I thought it was strange when I couldn't release my star staff. Eriol-kun told me that I had overused my power of the stars, that is why my body needed time to recuperate. So I thought it natural to draw upon a different pool of power. But I thought eventually, the power of the stars would return to me. But I don't feel it anymore. Then, what is the source of the power of the moon come from? Has it replaced the power of the stars?" Sakura slipped the Reed sapphire ring off her finger again. _The eye of the dragon will wake_.

Kero-chan was a horrible liar, but luckily, Sakura was distracted. She jumped off her bed and pulled out the green storage box underneath it. She rummaged through the box and swung open the Swan Lake music box. It was not in the music box, where it should be. Frantically, she toppled over the rest of the contents of the box onto her bed. It wasn't there. Maybe it slipped out when the box had been toppled over that night when Eron came over. Crawling on the floor, Sakura poked her head underneath her bed. Then she lifted up her rug. Perhaps it was caught behind her bookshelf.

"What are you doing now?" Kero-chan asked, acknowledging that his mistress had finally lost it.

Two winters ago, she had spotted a stone in a jewelry store in passing, a luminous crystal that seemed to sparkle like the North Star. The price had been so expensive that she had quickly left the shop in shock that a piece of stone can cost so much. To her utter surprise, it was that very necklace that had popped out of a green balloon on Christmas Day, Syaoran's Christmas present to her. She had been surprised that Syaoran had even noticed that necklace. But Syaoran had always been observant like that. Of course, it wasn't until quite later that she learned the necklace was indeed Amamiya Hayashi of the Great Five's token artifact. Till this day, she didn't know if she had found the stone or the stone had found her. Or more accurately, Syaoran had brought the necklace, the one Five Force Treasure whose whereabouts had been unknown for the past century. When the crystal split into two, it felt like an omen, an ominous omen of what was to come. It was a precious gift to her. Not because of its price or because it was a Five Force Treasure, but because it had been Syaoran's gift to her. _Now_ w_here could it possibly be?_

He had snidely said to her, "_You still have that? It doesn't have any magical powers left in it and it's broken. Just throw it away_." His words had infuriated her more than he would know. The fact that he didn't realize what an important talisman the necklace had been to her all this while, that he could so casually suggest she discard it. Plopping down on the floor, she groaned. In her anger, she had flung the necklace at Syaoran. That's where it was.

"Cleaning?" asked Kero-chan, floating above her head, peering into the chaos inside the box. "Or are you looking for something?"

"Cleaning," replied Sakura, gathering the photos together. Because she had so hastily stuffed them back in the last time, they were all out of chronological order, a big jumble of timelines and events all piled into one box. She stared at a solo shot of Syaoran from the fashion show in a dark green battle outfit trimmed with gold. Sixteen-year-old Syaoran-in-the-photo was more handsome than she recalled in her mind. But he had no trace of a smile on his lips, and his eyes held none of the warmth that she recalled. From the pile, she drew out another picture of Syaoran from two winters ago. His cheeks were ruddy from the cold, and his chestnut brown hair was windblown. He was laughing widely as droplets of snow melted on his lashes and shoulders, and she could almost hear his voice, not yet fully matured, call out her name, "Sakura." Finally, she put next to this photo a picture from six years ago; a grouchy ten-year old Li Syaoran stared up at her with his big scowl, wearing an oversized sports jacket and a green scarf. He was probably grumbling about how he hated the cold, and yet, even that seemed endearing. She slid this photo on top of the one of grown-up Syaoran. Dear Syaoran-of-the past, the boy she had once believed to be her most important person. "Where have you gone?" she murmured to herself.

She recalled how Yukito had told her the other day, "_The heart is like the waning moon. There will be a night when the sky is completely dark and the light of the moon nowhere in sight. You might look up into the black sky and wonder if the moon had ever shone there in the first place. But even if you can't see it, you know it is still there, and that the moon will appear once again, first as a sliver of a crescent, and eventually become full again."_ You can shut it up in a box or close your eyes and block it from sight. You can't hear it if you listen nor can you feel it if you touch it. But it's still there.

The Golden-eyed Cerberus watched his Mistress in bemusement as she carefully picked up Syaoran-bear and wiped the lint gathered on its black fur, then hugged it to her chest. "I see. You're not gone. Just because I shut you away, you didn't disappear. How silly of me." Standing up, she help up her green box and overturned it completely, letting all the photos shower down, and she went to her bookshelf, pulling out all her albums. There was no point in storing away photos where they could not be seen.

"What are you doing now?" Kero-chan screeched, fluttering away as an avalanche of photos poured over his head, onto the floor.

"Hmm?" Sakura was too intent in going through her photos, that she paid no heed to Kero-chan. Instead, she flipped through the pages of her album, filling them with the photos she had taken out months ago. Finally, she came to the last batch of photos. They were from the fashion show. She hadn't taken many photos this year, and she flipped to the back of her most current album. Then, she inserted the pictures into the brand new pages.

Kero-chan shook his head in disapproval as his mistress, sprawled across the floor, chuckled quietly, frowned, laughed out loud then smiled yearningly as she carefully slipped the photos into the empty pages in her albums. He was convinced Sakura had finally gone mad. It had taken all evening to sort through her photo albums, and when Sakura finally realized the time, she poked her head out her bedroom door. Syaoran was not back yet though it was past ten. He must have stopped by earlier, because he had changed out of his uniform. These days, he always came home late at night. Where was he and what was he doing at this hour? When he was home these days, she tried his best to avoid him, which was not hard since by the time he came home, she was usually in her bedroom, ready to go to bed. Either way, this was her chance. Stealthy as a certain Thief of the Night, she tiptoed next doors to her brother's room, currently occupied by Li Syaoran, careful not to arouse Kero-chan's suspicion. For a second, she felt a little guilty rummaging through his stuff._ Well, it's my house,_ she reasoned.

She never entered her brother's room without permission, for fear of Touya's rage; from a very early age she had learned that her brother valued privacy. Even when she cleaned his room, she was very careful not to upset any of his stuff, and usually, Touya did the cleaning himself anyway. It must be difficult for Syaoran to reside in such a meticulous person's room. By the looks of it, Syaoran seemed to simply sleep in the room and do not much else in it; there was no presence of him except for the carefully-made cot on the floor next to the bed.

Cautiously, she reached under his pillow. Nothing. She laughed at herself. What had she been expecting to find? She couldn't help wondering if he still kept the picture from New York. She then moved on to his book bag. Now, she felt even guiltier. Unfortunately, inside Syaoran's bag was as neat as the rest of the room. There were only textbooks, his notes for each class, and a pen and a wooden pencil. Very different from her bag, which was full of snacks, sticker pictures with her friends, a bulging pencil case with very cute pens and animal-shaped mechanical pencils, a cosmetics bag with a mirror, small brush and lip-gloss and bits of garbage accumulated throughout the day. Next, she checked his uniform blazer pocket, then trousers. How could it not be anywhere? Had he really thrown it away? She was on the verge of patting down all the clothes he had worn for the past week (and since he never wore anything twice in a week, that was quite a lot of clothes) and failed to hear the rustle by the doorway.

"Are you looking for this?" asked Syaoran, leaning against the doorframe, holding up two halves of a broken crystal encircled between his thumb and forefinger.

Her heart dropped to her stomach and Sakura bolted up, aghast at having been caught rummaging through his stuff. "N-no!" she stammered, turning beet-red, pretending to smooth out the bed. "I'm just looking for something onii-chan asked me to find for him."

"Oh, I see." Syaoran tossed the crystal into the air and in the blink of an eye, it disappeared into one of his pockets with a sleight of hand that would have made Kaitou Magician envious.

"W-why do you have that still?" Sakura demanded. "I thought you were going to throw it away."

"Silly, you can't just discard of magical artifacts in the trash can—it's hazardous waste; even in its broken state, it can be used for evil in the wrong hands," replied Syaoran, matter-of-fact as always.

"Then give it back to me."

"Why?" Syaoran blinked. "You threw it away."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. Do you want me to refresh your memory?"

Sakura glared at Syaoran as she realized he was making fun of her. She held out her hand, palm up. "Give it back."

"No," replied Syaoran, dodging as Sakura lunged for his right jean pocket.

"I said, give it back!" cried out Sakura as Syaoran childishly grabbed the crystal and held it way above his head, beyond her reach. Had he always been this tall? Arms outstretched, she jumped up and tried to grab it. "Give it back!"

"Why should I? What do you want of it, anyway?" He swerved around into the room as Sakura lunged forward at him. She stumbled out into the hallway, and he closed the bedroom door behind him with a laugh.

Fuming, Sakura returned to her room and stared at the completed sets of albums on her bookshelf. And she finally let out a small smile. How foolish it was of her to think that putting away all these photos would erase him from her life. One thing she had learned with certainty while inside Memoria was that never would she be able to completely forget him. _I can't lock you away. I can't pretend you don't exist. I can't forget you. Hence, I'm just going to have to accept you have always been an important part of my life. And even the daunting future cannot take away my precious memories of you. _

"Kai-kun, I want to hire you," said Sakura solemnly at school the next day. Unexpectedly, the former thief had shown up at school with hair that matched his uniform blazer color. "I need you to steal something for me."

"Sorry, dear, I'm retired," replied Mizuki Kai with a yawn. Then he lifted an eyebrow, curiosity getting the better of him. "What is it? I might make an exception if it's an interesting project."

"My diamond necklace."

"That's yours in the first place," Kai pointed out.

Sakura nodded. "I need you to steal it back from the person who took it from me."

Kai leaned over and looked Sakura straight in the eyes, over the bridge of his black sunglasses. "Have you tried asking this person to return it to you?"

"I did! He wouldn't give it back!" retorted Sakura, indignant that the former thief suggested she should ask rather than resort to thievery.

"Maybe you didn't ask nicely enough," said Kai, patting Sakura on the head fondly. "How about a good old-fashioned, 'I'm sorry, it's important to me, so please return it to me.'"

Sakura's jaw dropped. "Goodness, you've changed Kai-kun." Perhaps it was the effect of being a family-guy again.

"Haven't changed," replied Kai. "It's in the _Gentleman Thief Handbook,_ Rule #14. Steal only what you cannot have by asking."

A teasing smile brushed her lips. "By any chance, is the author the same as the _Dating Manual for the Hopeless Guy?_"

"It is!" Kai responded, delightedly. "You know the book? It'll be a bestseller yet, don't you think?"

"Yeah," replied Sakura dryly.

"There's a companion book, _Dating Manual for the Hopeless Girl._" Kai clasped his hands over his mouth, recalling that Eron and Sakura had broken up recently. "Oops. No offense intended."

Sakura scowled at her tactless criminal friend. "You're meaner than onii-chan!"

"Thank you. I take lessons from the master," drawled Kai. The ex-thief seemed to have drawn up an odd sort of adulation for the ogre-king last time he had dinner at the Kinomoto's, whom he had dubbed as "the supreme sister-complex onii-chan prototype!"

"Kai-kun, do you know what the Eye of the Dragon is?" asked Sakura suddenly.

"Isn't that the name of the stone of your diamond pendant?" replied Kai. "In the days of the Great Five, Amamiya Hayashi-sama was the bearer of the Eye of the Dragon, a mysterious chunk of uncut crystal that was rumored to have been actually taken from a dragon by the first Japanese swordsman. It was passed on for generations to the so-called best swordsman. Why?"

"Just. It's been mentioned here and there so many times, I was wondering what its significance is," Sakura remarked.

"If the Eye of the Dragon is such an important artifact, you should not have let it out of your hands, as the Li Clan should be after it," remarked Kai offhandedly. "Make sure you take good care of that ring at least."

Sakura fingered the sapphire ring on the chain around her neck. "Kai-kun, you sent me this ring when you were in Hong Kong," she said slowly. "Don't you want it back? I don't think it belongs to me."

Kai replied, "It doesn't belong to me either. According to my father, aka the artist Shing, from whom I originally stole the ring from, it belonged to Li Ryuuren. At one point, he gave it to a certain Amamiya Nadeshiko as a Christmas present, which she returned to him upon their parting. Afterwards, Li Ryuuren gave it to my father for safekeeping, claiming it reminded him to much of her, but since Li Ryuuren-san is dead, I guess it rightfully belongs to his heir. Though technically speaking, the ring is a Reed heirloom which Lord Landon Reed presented to Li Shulin as an engagement ring." He paused, staring at the bewitching blue gem that reflected a six-pointed star. "Oddly enough, that certain ring probably has had the most carriers of the Great Five and their descendents."

"Why did you send it to me?"

"For safekeeping."

"From whom?"

"What do you mean from whom?" asked Kai, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you remember, you wrote me in the letter that you sent with the ring Syaoran was planning something with the Great Elder to regain the title of the Chosen One. You told me that he chose the Clan, so I best forget about him," said Sakura.

"Did I write something like that?" Kai said vaguely.

"The thing he was planning with the Great Elder—does that have something to do with why Li Leiyun-san is in Japan now?" asked Sakura.

"I'm not quite sure," replied Kai, not meeting her eyes. He was too principled to point straight out that Syaoran might have deliberately taken the crystal, and it was obvious to Sakura she was not going to get a straightforward answer from him.

"Well then, the Li Clan taking the Sakura Cards from me, you knew that they were planning that, right?" Sakura paused. "But that isn't it. There's more, isn't there?"

"Do you seriously think one of Syaoran's ambitions will be content with just being the Chosen One, the puppet of the Li Clan?" Kai laughed out loud, more out of nervousness than real amusement. "I honestly don't know what you want to learn from me. If you want to find out more about the inner-goings of the Clan, you probably know best who to ask."

"I can't ask him. That's why I'm asking you," said Sakura.

"What is there to ask? You know even better. He's meant to do great deeds, not to be limited to some tiny town in Japan," Kai stated.

"I agree."

Kai stared at her with his pale gray-blue eyes. "He did betray you big time, you know, and took the Sakura Cards from you. Rumors say that the Great Elder's successor will be him. He's only sixteen, and the Great Elder wants to make him the next Head of the Clan."

"He'll make a good Head," stated Sakura, struggling to keep her voice level despite the turmoil she felt in her heart. Syaoran as the Great Elder, the Head of the mighty Li Clan? She couldn't imagine it. The great Li Estate back in Hong Kong with its golden-gilded halls and all those rows of solemn men in black robes embroidered with the Li emblem intimidated her.

"You'll never see him again if he becomes the Great Elder," said Kai. "The Clan will completely consume him. This really might be your last chance to see him, go to school with him, have any sort of contact with him."

"So be it, then," said Sakura.

"But if he doesn't, what will you do?"

"He will carry out his duty. We both know that." Sakura cast down her pale brown lashes. "Why think of hypothetical situations that can never be. This is reality."

At this, Kai smiled wistfully. "Yet the prodigal son came back home. There is as much of a chance for him to return to your side as there was for me to return to Miho and okaa-san."

"Kai-kun, you're contradictory as usual, aren't you?" Sakura gazed up at the older boy's clear gray-blue eyes. And for the first time, she understood him. He could only be defined in contradictions, therefore he was. It seemed as if Mizuki Kai had not yet made his mind up to reassure her or make her feel worse, whether to condemn Syaoran or defend him. Talking with Kai always left her feeling a little more cynical but at the same time, logical.

"You're the one that is contradictory. Do you trust him or do you not? Do you love him or do you not? Are you going to believe in him or are you not?" His eyes flashed a stormy gray, no longer jesting. "Why do you think I sent the sapphire ring to you with a letter mentioning Syaoran?"

"I don't know. I don't understand your cryptic language," retorted Sakura.

Kai slammed his fist down in frustration. "Syaoran _asked_ me to send the ring to you, why else? I don't know why he did, and that is the truth, so you can ask him." Then he stomped off muttering to himself about ingrates who had not read his precious dating manual.

Utterly befuddled, Sakura turned to Meilin. "How do you date somebody who speaks in constant riddles?"

"Oh, Mizuki Kai." Meilin rolled his eyes. "He's pretty simple to figure out once you get to know him. When he's being serious, he just speaks completely opposite to what he actually means to say."

Tomoyo giggled. "I think the real dilemma is, how do you recognize someone whose hair color changes every other day?"

"I don't," said Meilin with a serene smile. "I just look for the oaf wearing sunglasses indoors."

Back home, Sakura fished through her memory box, empty except the treasure box and a couple letters, including Kai's letter from Hong Kong. Even from the hospital, his calligraphy was beautifully laid out on clean parchment paper. His flourishing script was dripping with sarcasm and yet, she had been touched when she received it because she knew even though he was recovering from a major surgery, he had been concerned about her welfare. She scanned to the second paragraph.

_Enough about me—I know you don't really care about what I'm up to. What you probably want to hear about is news of Him. Well, here it is. I had a chance to see him, just once. He seems to be doing fine. In fact, I don't even think he's particularly being restrained or punished by the Clan at all. We can scrap the locked in the dungeon theory as well as the chained to the walls one. He's still the high and mighty Li-__sama__ as usual. If you __can't__ tell, I'm quite disgusted with him at the moment. When he finally came to see me the other day, it was not to ask about you but to ask me what I've done with the sapphire ring. Since I'm staying at the Li Hospital, I have some inside sources. And rumors are, he's planning something hand-in-hand with the Great Elder so that he can regain his title of Chosen One. In the end, he has chosen the Clan over you. _

To understand Kai's words, interpret it as the opposite of what he says, Meilin had told her. But if she followed her theory, then this letter meant the complete opposite of what Kai had written didn't it? But what did that mean? That Syaoran had not been fine, that he had been confined by the Li Clan and punished for disobeying. That when he had gone to see Kai, he asked about her? Sakura shook her head. Impossible. She should take Meilin's words with a grain of salt.

Truthfully, she was still taken aback by Kai's passing comment about Syaoran becoming the next Head of the Li Clan. That was an understatement. When she had heard it, a paralyzing fear had crept through her heart. _But he's only sixteen._ Was that what he had been striving for? Was that why he had returned to Hong Kong in the first place? Then why was he here? To become the master of the Clow to become a more powerful leader of the Clan? Was it a lie that he had a falling out with Leiyun? _Whatever his mission in Japan is, once that is accomplished, will this really be the last time I will get to see him?_

From a distance, a lurker watched a tall blonde girl wearing a military-style bomber jacket, not unlike the one he was wearing, and curve-hugging skin-tight jeans tucked into black motorcycle buckled thigh-high boots. She walked briskly through the slums, as if she was no stranger to the parts, stepping over a drunken man leaned against a rundown building without any hesitation. His fingers flicked and closed the knife in his pocket out of habit as he eyed the dark alleys suspiciously.

Kara Reed, hands tucked into her pocket, came to a halt and stated out loud so he could hear, "I know you're following me. It's annoying."

"What ever you're going to do, don't," called back Mizuki Kai. He had bleached his hair back to an inconspicuous gold-streaked maroon and wore a pair of large aviator sunglasses.

"I'm just taking a stroll," she drawled.

"The yakuza are dangerous. Don't get involved. Don't bargain with them."

"You have no right to stop me," Kara replied.

He responded, "Are you doing it for the Black Dragon? Or Leiyun?"

"I do everything for myself, Kai. I'm not like you." Kara spun around. "I don't meddle in your business, do I? Then why can't you let me be?"

Kai took off his sunglasses. Strands of his red-gold hair flew back from his forehead. "That's a very silly question. You know you're the missing link. According to prophesy, only when the descendent of a Li, Amamiya, Mizuki, Reed and Chang are gathered together and once more joined in a circle can the curse of the Dark Ones be broken."

Her expressionless lilac eyes sized him, a stark black silhouette with flaming hair. "You dyed your hair again. Too bad. I liked your old color better."

"Don't change the subject."

"You guys have Hiiragizawa Eriol."

"You know as well as I do that a reincarnation of the soul does not mean the sharing of blood as the original vassal. Hiiragizawa Eriol does not hold any Reed blood in him." Kai met Kara's eyes. "You're the last of the Reed line."

"Why couldn't you just tell me that you're following me because you missed me?" Kara tucked a loose strand of gold hair behind her elf-like ears.

"You once told me you hated sappy meaningless words like that, Karin-senpai."

"Did I?" She stared at him a bit wistfully. "Why did you choose the Card Mistress' side? Is it because of that Li-girl?"

"No, I did not join the Alliance of the Stars because of Meilin. If I could, I would have stayed out of this battle all together. After all, I did my portion already, did I not, by gathering the Five Force Treasures." He smiled crookedly. "I did it because it's Sakura. She saved my mother's life. You know I don't like owing anyone a debt."

Kara had known Kai for enough years to recognize the tone of admiration in his voice. She laughed out loud. "Kai, do you actually believe that sixteen-year-old girl can break the curse?"

"Why not?" With a sinister grin, Kai said, "If we're all doomed anyway, I'd rather go down in style."

It had not been easy getting rid of Kai, but she knew this area better than he did. Kara Reed burst through a rusty barbwire fence and kicked the door open to a half-demolished building, irritated about meeting Kai, irritated at how cocky he had become, irritated at herself for feeling a little bit sentimental when he called her 'Karin-senpai.' The stairs were steep and crumbling and she came to a dimly lit room that seemed like an office turned into sleeping quarters.

A stout middle-aged with a receding hairline and dressed in a shiny white suit stared up at the golden-haired girl. "You. You're that girl. The Black Dragon's girl."

She scowled at the musty smell of tobacco and stale alcohol in the room and told him coldly, "I am Kara Reed."

Minato Abe scowled, snuffing a cigar into the ashtray. His life over the past weeks had turned upside down as the young Taoka Yoshinori had claimed ordinance over the Kanto and Chiba yakuza. "How did you find me here?"

A pert smile rested on her crimson lips. "You are in a desperate situation position right now. I can show you a way out."

The man's face darkened. "I don't get it. Didn't the Hong Kong triads sign an alliance with the Yamamoto-gumi and fully support the new head, that imbecile Taoka Yoshinori?"

"We did."

"Then why—"

"Think, Minato-san," said Kara with a smirk, pacing around him. "The Black Dragon doesn't need a powerful, united Japanese yakuza."

And Minato Abe's jaw dropped. "You want me to be the inside dissenter?"

"You understand my language quickly," said Kara with a smile.

"What benefit is there for me?" demanded the yakuza boss, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You don't like Yamamoto-gumi nor the new boss. You should be thankful for an opportunity to weaken them." Kara paced around the room, hands folded behind her back. "Minato-gumi is in debt. A lot of debt. You need a lot of money, and quickly. There's only one way to get that much money quickly. Unless you rob a bank, that is. I can provide you a means of getting such a sum of money."

"How?" he whispered.

She looked into his eyes. "Gambling."

"Where? Pachinko? Casino?"

Kara shook her head. "No, you need a gamble where you know for hundred percent you are going to win. And you need a large-scale win, or else Minato-gumi is going to crumble."

"So what is your suggestion?"

"Horseracing. The Japan Cup is coming up next week. If you gamble on the right horse, it's a legitimate means of earning a lot money quickly."

"How do I know what the winning horse would be?"

"Bet on me, and I'll guarantee a win," said Kara with a smile

Now, Minato Abe snorted. "You? Are you telling me you're a professional jockey or something as well as the Black Dragon's lieutenant? As if you can win against the likes of Tamemura Asuma—last year's champion. Everyone knows he's going to win and the lot will be split up that it won't amount to much because everyone's put their money on him."

"I guarantee that I will be winning. And because nobody will be expecting a dark-horse candidate like me to win, you'll get to claim the entire lot to yourself," Kara replied.

"How can I trust your words?" demanded the disgruntled yakuza boss.

"You can't. But do you have any other choice?"

"Say you are speaking truthfully, and that you will win and I reap the profits. Then, what do you want from me?"

"Your allegiance to the Li Jinyu, not Taoka Yoshinori, not Yamamoto-gumi, not even to Mintato-gumi." Kara narrowed her eyes. "And remember, it would be a very simple feat for the likes of someone as worthless as yourself to just disappear one day. Don't do anything foolish."

"It was a good idea having a family dinner out," stated Kinomoto Fujitaka, looking up from the menu at his two children over the candlelight. It was Kinomoto family tradition to have dinner out together at least once a month, especially as it became more difficult for the three Kinomoto's to coordinate meals together due to each of their busy schedule. "It's been a while since we've eaten out together."

"And it'll be good to take a break from Li Syaoran's cooking, and I haven't had La Seine food in ages," said Touya, rubbing his stomach. He swore he had gained back all the weight he had lost from dining on the hospital cafeteria food over the holidays.

"It's too bad Syaoran-san couldn't make it," remarked Fujitaka. "We were supposed to finish our discussion about Nebuchadnezzar."

Touya shrugged his shoulders. "Kid's gotten a part time job somewhere." Under his breath, he added, "Besides, the Brat is _not_ a part of our family."

"Syaoran-san is such a hardworking boy," Fujitaka said with a smile. "He reminds me a bit of you, Touya-san."

In outrage, Touya responded, "He and I have nothing in similar!"

"Of course not," replied their waiter, setting down three glasses of water on the table. "Today's special is a cream of mushroom soup and grilled bay scallops with a saffron vinaigrette sauce for appetizer. The main course is seared tuna with miso glaze and a side of mixed greens and filet mignon with bouillabaisse sauce and roasted russet potatoes on the side. Our desert is a chocolate and raspberry mousse and a mixed berry tart with homemade blueberry cream gelato."

Sakura choked on her ice water as she looked up to see their waiter, strikingly professional in a black vest and bowtie over a crisp white shirt, reciting the daily specials as he would an incantation spell. "W-what are you doing here?"

Li Syaoran blinked back at her, balancing a tray with one hand. "I have a part-time job here, what else?"

"Humph, the boss did take a liking to you, I remember," remarked Touya. "Are you still prepping in the kitchen?"

Syaoran nodded.

Touya sighed. "What did you make tonight?"

"The chocolate mousse," replied Syaoran.

"Well, pack us an extra serving of that later on, so that I can take it back to Yuki," said Touya.

"As you please, most valued customer," Syaoran stated, bowing mockingly.

The seared tuna melted in Sakura's mouth and the chocolate mousse was heavenly—it would have been a perfect meal albeit their glowering waiter. This past month, he puzzled her more than anything else._ Whatever his mission in Japan is, truthfully, it doesn't seem like he's trying very hard to accomplish it. I haven't seen him do anything remotely Li Clan-related, and I should know since I've been watching him._ She remarked, "Why did Li-kun take on a job, I wonder." 

"Oh that." Touya smirked. "He needs to pay back the repair cost for busting up my motorcycle which he _stole_ the keys from my drawer."

"_Borrowed_," interceded Syaoran filling Touya's glass to the brim with ice water, one hand behind his back.

"Learning bad habits from your good friend Kaitou Magician?" asked Touya. "I never gave you permission to ride it, hence taking without asking is called stealing, at least the last time I checked in the dictionary."

"I said I'll pay for the reparations," grumbled Syaoran. On a second consideration, it had been a horrible idea thinking he could get away from "borrowing" Touya's motorcycle without facing the consequences. "Besides you wouldn't have known if I just returned it to the garage." Unfortunately, during the epic showdown between the Minato-gumi and the Yamamoto-gumi, while the yakuza were engaged in gangster warfare, some local hooligan thought it would be fun to bust up all the motorcycles lining the beach warehouse that night, Touya's motorcycle included. Touya had thrown a fit, and Syaoran hadn't heard the end of it for the past two weeks. _My motorcycle—you better pay for my precious Yamaha,_ and so forth.

Touya's midnight blue eyes glinted as he thoroughly enjoyed making the Brat squirm. "You don't even have a license, do you?"

Syaoran whistled and swerved around. "Oh, the chef is calling for me."

"I'm not finished talking to you!" called out Touya.

"What a good boy," said Fujitaka, sipping on the service cup of coffee and biscotti on the side. "He took on a job to pay for your motorcycle repair, Touya-san?"

"You don't understand, _he_ was irresponsible and stole it in the first place—of course he needs to repair it," stated Touya. "You know how much I treasure it."

"It was your first big purchase," his father replied nostalgically. "I remember how hard you worked for it."

Sakura reflected and remarked, "Onii-chan worked multiple jobs when he was my age. Maybe I should take on a part-time job as well, otou-san."

"I don't want you to take on more than you can handle, but it won't be a bad experience," stated Fujitaka. He too had worked multiple jobs to get through college after he had left home.

But Touya scoffed, "You wouldn't last in a job for a week, Kaijou."

"Will too!" replied Sakura, indignant.

"Oh really?" Touya remarked, left brow cocked. "Clumsy, lazy, sleepyhead Kaijou who can barely finish tomorrow's homework even without a job?"

"Oh, you don't think I can do it? Li-kun can, why shouldn't I be able to?" demanded Sakura.

"Well, as much as I hate to admit it, Li-kun already had the experience, and he's not the one dangerously near flunking math," replied her brother.

"So you think I can't handle it?" Sakura's eyes were fiery as she slammed her mousse spoon on the table. "I'll prove it to you!"

Later that night, Syaoran was surprised to find Sakura waiting cross-legged on the living room sofa in her over-sized bunny-hoodie, reading a newspaper for the first time ever.

"I'm thinking of getting a part-time job," Sakura announced when Syaoran glanced at her quizzically. She had been circling ads with a highlighter. "Can you believe that onii-chan thinks I won't be able to handle it? I'll prove it to him!"

If Syaoran thought that Touya might have intentionally provoked her he didn't say so otherwise. "Don't you have enough to worry about without another chore added on top of it?"

"What, you don't think I can do it either!" exclaimed Sakura indignantly.

"I didn't say that."

"Onii-chan had at least three part-time jobs a week on top of school and soccer," replied Sakura. "And you too. Why should I not have a job as well?"

"Because, you should focus on capturing the dark forces," Syaoran muttered under his breath.

"Well that is that, but I don't think it would be a bad idea to get some work experience," stated Sakura. "Besides, I need a little bit of pocket money." She had been broke since Christmas and felt guilty always relying on her father when her brother had been financially independent since junior high.

"I guess you're right," said Syaoran with a long sigh. Besides, it might help keep her mind off Eron.

"Oh wait, Tomoyo-chan said to give this to you," said Sakura, holding up a deep emerald metallic flip-phone. "It's the newest model from her mother's company. She said it must be inconvenient for you not to have a cellphone. And since you work, you need a way for the manager to get in touch with you."

Syaoran took it and saw a green teddy bear chain dangling from it.

"I got one too," said Sakura, holding up her rose-pink cellphone with a pink teddy bear dangling from the corner. "The yakuza-san broke my old one last time. Tomoyo-chan said that she revived your old number because it was still available."

"T-thanks," said Syaoran. "I'll thank her at school tomorrow." The phone began vibrating. He jumped—he hadn't had a cellphone in about a year. Frankly, the only people who had called him in the old days he had one were his mother, Meilin and Sakura, anyway. Gingerly, he flipped open the phone. "H-hello?"

"Li-kun!" exclaimed Tomoyo from the other end of the receiver. "Did Sakura-chan give you the phone? Do you like it? It's inconvenient that we have no means of contacting you. Your number one speed dial is Sakura-chan. Like before. And your number two is me."

"Thanks for the phone. You didn't have to," Syaoran said.

"There's an updated HD photography and videotaping feature to the phone. Take lots of pictures and video clips of Sakura-chan at home, eating, sleeping, brushing her teeth and send them to me," said Tomoyo cheerily.

"Sure, sure." Syaoran sighed. He knew there would be a catch. "And let me guess, is there a spy camera installed in the teddy bear keychain?"

"What teddy bear keychain?" asked Tomoyo. "Oh. Sakura-chan must have attached it." She giggled and then hung up.

Sakura blinked up at him with her large green eyes. "What did Tomoyo-chan say?"

"N-nothing!" stammered Syaoran, stomping up the stairs in a hurry.

"I got one too!" exclaimed Kero-chan, holding up his gold cellphone proudly. Kero-chan flipped through the newspaper clippings. "So what do you need the extra money for?"

"Kinomoto Sakura, did you say your name was?" said the manager of _La Seine_, eying the bright-eyed girl with golden-brown pulled into short pigtails. "You're Kinomoto Touya-kun's little sister? Do you have any work experience?"

"No," replied Sakura meekly.

"Well, if you're anything like your brother, I'm sure you won't disappoint," said the manager. "We've been short of hands lately since once of the waitresses quit. I'll put you on a two-week trial period."

"Thank you!" said Sakura, bowing her head down. "I will try my best."

"Li-kun, I leave training the newbie to you," stated the manager.

"Eh, why me?" protested Syaoran.

"Do you have a problem with it, Li-kun?"

"No sir, I'll train her," said Syaoran meekly.

Syaoran warily eyed Sakura, dressed in the crisp black and white restaurant uniform. Her golden-brown hair was clasped by a black barrette into a short ponytail. "It's all good that you decided you wanted to get a job, but did you _have_ to choose this particular restaurant out of the dozens of restaurants in this neighborhood?" he asked.

"There was no other place that would hire me," replied Sakura, matter of fact.

"Did you even try?"

"This place has the best pay," Sakura stated. "Onii-chan said so."

Of course it was all the demon-king's mastermind plan. "Well, you are here, and it seems like I'm in charge of you. Trainees are in charge of cleaning and dishes and stuff. If you break a dish, it's docked from your pay."

Sakura nodded. "Got it."

The manager popped his head in the kitchen again. "By the way, Sakura-chan, you begin serving tonight."

And Syaoran stared at her warily—washing the dishes and cleaning was one thing. Serving off the bat was another.

"What? I have experience waitressing during the school cultural festivals and stuff," stated Sakura defensively.

"That's a relief."

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

His amber eyes sparked in laughter seeing her pouted lips.

"Sous-chef Li, you're distracted tonight," remarked the Head Chef Nobuhiro as Syaoran chopped the onions later into the night. "Pass the pepper."

"Yessir!" replied Syaoran, jumping.

"Eying the new waitress?" said the Chef with a chuckle as he seared the tuna over the blazing flame. "She's a cute thing, isn't she? I heard she's Touya-kun's little sister. Who knew that grouch had such an adorable younger sister?"

"I wonder if she's single," remarked the youngest assistant chef, blushing happily at the sight of a young high school girl.

Syaoran turned and glared at the assistant chef.

"Ah, well, I already have a girlfriend anyway so…" the assistant chef stammered, dismayed as one would be after witnessing the Little Wolf's death glare for the first time.

"I don't see what's special about her at all," stated a college sophomore waitress named Enomoto Izumi. "She's awfully clumsy."

Sakura came to the kitchen, flushed. "Order for table 18!"

"There you are, Kinomoto-san," said the waitress. "You switched the orders. Get a grip."

"Sorry, Enomoto-san!" exclaimed Sakura, bowing her head.

"Hurry, the customers are waiting!" called out the manager.

"I'm coming!" exclaimed Sakura.

As if in slow motion, Syaoran watched Sakura skid on her black high-heeled pumps, falling flat on her bottom, as her tray of dishes and drinks smashed on the floor.

"Kinomoto-san, look where you're going!" exclaimed Enomoto Izumi. "Clean up this mess immediately. This is why newbies should know their place."

Drenched in ice and soda, Sakura slowly sat up, trying to gather the shattered pieces of glass. She could feel all the eyes on her, and her ears were pink.

A blue handkerchief dropped on her head. Sakura looked up to see Syaoran staring down at her. He ears turned an even deeper crimson. Why did Syaoran have to witness this?

"Kinomoto-san, I'll clean up the mess. You should go to the locker room and dry up," said Syaoran.

Sakura gulped, nodding.

He turned to the older girl. "Enomoto-san, can you please run back to the kitchen and grab the drinks for table 18?"

"Y-yes, Li-san!" exclaimed Enomoto Izumi, blushing.

"Li-san is so dreamy," remarked another older waitress with a sigh. "I wonder if he's single."

The rest of the evening was so hectic, that Syaoran could barely keep track of his own orders. But as the night began to wind down, he realized that Sakura was nowhere in sight. He wiped off the kitchen counter and opened the supply closet. As he expected, Syaoran found Sakura glooming behind the mop bucket as the restaurant prepared to shut down. "Tough day?"

"Having a job is a lot harder than I thought," Sakura replied, hugging her knees to her chest. "There's so much to memorize, and the trays are much harder to balance then I thought. And some people are awfully impatient, and I keep forgetting who ordered what and they get mad at me for taking too long."

"You did a good job for your first day," said Syaoran with a half-smile. "The first day I started working, I knocked over a big stack of plates, and then almost got fired on the spot for talking back to a customer. I was stuck dishwashing and trash-sorting, and the manager never could remember my name—I was all ready to quit after the first week."

Sakura almost smiled, chin leaned against her knees. "I didn't know that. I always thought you're good at everything on the first try."

Shaking his head, Syaoran said, "I don't have a lot of patience, and you know I'm bad at dealing with people."

"No, you were very patient with me," said Sakura. "Even earlier today, you helped me out." _Like you always have._

"It's natural for comrades to help each other out," replied Syaoran bluntly. Then he blushed slightly. "I mean work comrades. Yukito-san and even your brother helped me out a lot when I got started."

"Onii-chan did?" asked Sakura, raising an eyebrow. Yukito-san would help out anyone, but her brother was a firm believer of struggling on your own. "_My_ onii-chan?"

"He doesn't like me, still doesn't, understandably," said Syaoran. "But he's a fair person, and I do respect that about him."

"I see," said Sakura, cheeks pink. Though he teased her horribly all the time, she too was very proud of her brother, and to hear Syaoran's words made her strangely pleased.

And somewhere on the other side of town, Kinomoto Touya sneezed in the midst of dinner break at the hospital and wondered if someone was talking about him.

The first week at _La Seine_ was quite a humbling experience for Sakura—she hadn't felt so incompetent and clumsy since her early days as Card Captor. Sakura was sure if it hadn't been for Syaoran, she would have been long since fired. Today, the manager scolded her for spilling coke on a customer and breaking three plates, and she had been relegated to extra dishwashing. Sakura eyed the stack of dirty dishes towering over her. It was long past closing hours, and as the newbie, she was stuck with closing down the restaurant. When was she ever going to finish them all? Her shoulders and back ached.

"You're still here?" asked Syaoran, stepping into the kitchen at the sound of the running water.

Sakura forced a smile. "I'm almost finished. Go home first."

With a frown, Syaoran walked up to her and grabbed her arm. He peeled off the rubber gloves and saw her raw, blistered fingers and demanded angrily, "Who made you do all these dishes by yourself?"

"It's my duty," replied Sakura. "I'll do them."

The determined gleam in Sakura's eyes was nothing new. Feeling murderous towards Enomoto-san who should have been on duty with Sakura, he sighed. "I'll help."

"But…"

Syaoran glared at her. "The sooner you finish, the sooner we can go home."

"Go home first," said Sakura, wiping the sweat off her brows with the back of her sleeve.

"Your brother will kill me if he finds out that I've let you walk back home near midnight without an escort," he replied, pushing the wine glasses towards the other sink and turning on the water faucet.

She shook her head. "Onii-chan is so old-fashioned. It's a perfectly safe neighborhood."

"Well, I'm not okay with it either," said Syaoran gruffly, scrubbing the dirty dishes viciously that his voice was drowned about by the water.

Then Sakura narrowed her eyes in sudden realization. "Did onii-chan recommend me to this job because _you _work here?"

"If he had his way, if you _had_ to take on a part-time job, he would be either employed here or watching over you as a stalkerish customer. But he trusts this place, the manager, the chef, and the customers are usually families and couples, so no creepy customers that might try to take advantage of you—he's worked here before so he's deemed it the safest working environment for you." Syaoran hid a smile. "And he told me that if you come home with so much as a chaff on you pinky finger, he'd skin me alive and boil me in the Chef's special hot sauce."

That sounded very much like what her brother would say. Sakura didn't know what to be more disturbed by: the fact that her brother and Syaoran seemed to be getting along or the fact that the two of them seemed to enjoy getting along.

The two finished in speed time—Syaoran was an expert dishwasher, a testament to his long hours working at the restaurant. Sakura had found this out while living with him that oddly enough, Syaoran enjoyed doing the dishes. "It's relaxing," he had said. Then again, he found her father's esoteric textbooks interesting and enjoyed waking up in the morning and jogging around the town at the crack of dawn.

She had to admit, it was nice having someone to walk back home with in the dark. It would be a lot scarier having her first job without knowing anyone there. It was nice talking about little nothings and little somethings. But even then, in the back of her mind, she could not help thinking of Kai's words. "_He's meant to do great deeds, not to be limited to some tiny town in Japan_." And she couldn't help thinking there may not be many more days left to walk with him when the sun is down and watch his eyes glow in the moonlight and just talk, laugh, hear him grumble about the cold.

"Are you all right?" He was genuinely concerned.

"Hmm… Yeah. Sorry… I spaced out," said Sakura, walking besides Syaoran as they slowly walked on home from the bus station, hands in her coat pocket. It was chilly in the nighttime, and Syaoran was swathed in a red cable knit scarf. She was so used to watching his gait, the way his shoulders hunched over when it was cold, his long strides with his hands in his pocket. He was always considerate and never walked to fast, just steady enough so that she could keep up comfortably without bumping into him. And though it sounded like he wasn't listening to her ceaseless chatter, he was actually taking it all in. "I think the manager hates me—he's always glaring at me. Chef Nobuhiro seems nice though—he called me into the kitchen today, and I was scared stiff, but he only wanted me to taste his new soufflé recipe."

Syaoran smiled. "Once you get to know him, he's great. All that's on his mind is food."

"Kind of like Yukito-san," remarked Sakura with a chuckle. "I found out today that the Chef's surname is Oishi. Oishi Nobuhiro. It's like he was predestined to become a cook."

"With all the experience we're getting, maybe we should open up a restaurant after all," remarked Syaoran. "When I see Chef Nobuhiro, he looks so happy in the kitchen, I'm jealous of him."

"Say, did you ever have a dream like that?" Sakura asked. "One thing to say, _this is it_. This is what I want to devote my life to."

"Did you?"

Sakura wrinkled her brows in deep thought. "I don't know. Back in the days, all I wanted to do was capture all the Clow Cards safely. And over the past two years, I just wanted to safely seal all the dark forces without too much mishap. Truthfully, I don't think I had the mindset to really think of anything else." She paused and turned to Syaoran. Was his dream to become the Great Elder? Hadn't that been his dream since he was a child, to follow his father's footsteps?

"Maybe I did," replied Syaoran, staring up at the starry sky. "I think once, I did not know how to differentiate between 'dream' and 'duty.'"

"And now you do?"

"Yeah. I think I do." Syaoran smiled ruefully. "I envy those who can freely pursue their dream."

"Who said you can't complete your duty and pursue your dreams as well?" said Sakura. "You can't have everything, but it doesn't you have to give up everything either. Sometimes, there's a strange balance that can be found."

"Like what?"

"Like this." Sakura stared up at the night sky, hands folded behind her back. "I thought I would never see you again, but I did. I thought we could never talk to each other like friends again, but we are."

He smiled, gazing at her. "I guess you are right."

_This past month has been like a blessing. Perhaps it's make-believe, but does it matter? Time that I never thought I could spend with you, I am spending with you, morning, day and night. It's like a magic spell, and the person standing before me might only be an illusion. When the clock strikes midnight, everything will disappear. It might really be my last chance to see you._ _Though I can't stop time, I can stop the clock. So long as I don't say anything, the clock won't strike midnight._

_Even if my wish can't come true, I can continue on dreaming. _

**Part II: Moon wanes…**

_The distant cawing of crows sent a shiver down her spine. Autumn had given way to one of the last winters of the Edo feudal era, and the trees looked strangely naked and brittle in the morning mist. A woman dressed in the traditional white kimono and red hakama of a miko with a straw broom in her hand gazed at the space between the two spruce trees, as if she could almost see the girl with green eyes like Amamiya Hayashi. Her own eyes were a sad blue-gray like the sky. There was something about the way the corner of her lips curved into a sad smile as she looked up at the flakes of snow drifting down that reminded Sakura of Kai. Mizuki Mayura continued to sweep the snow off the temple path, wisps of auburn hair falling over her shoulder. She looked up again to find a deadly pale woman with long curls unwinding from her bun standing before her. "Risa!" Mayura exclaimed. "What are you doing here at this time?" Clutching her stomach, Chang Risa collapsed atop the temple steps, her violet-black hair spread out across the sheet of white blanketing the pavement. _

_"Risa, what is wrong?" Mayura dropped her broom and ran over to her friend. Her gray eyes widened in horror as she saw the crimson stain through Risa's saffron-colored kimono onto the snow like a carnelian blossom blooming. "Risa, you're bleeding..." But she was levelheaded as usual and quickly wrapped a blanket around her friend and ushered her to a room. _

_Some moments later, Amamiya Hayashi showed up, disheveled like Mayura had never seen him before. "Is Risa here?" he asked, breathless._

"_Good. You're here. Her condition is unstable," said Mayura staidly, carrying out bloodstained bed sheets to wash. Her auburn hair was tied back away from her face and her white sleeves were folded up. "She might lose the baby at this rate."_

"_Baby?" asked Hayashi._

_Mayura's steel-gray eyes widened. "You mean Risa hasn't told you yet? It's been four months already."_

"_No, she did not tell me." Hayashi's eyes darkened. How could he have missed all the signs? He, of the Third Eye, had been so immersed in events far-off that he had missed out all the vital signals that could be visible to the plain eye, under his own roof. It was at that moment he had a premonition of everything falling apart. "How is she? Can I see her?"_

"_She won't recognize you right now—she doesn't recognize any one—but you should go and stay by her side. She seemed greatly in shock from something." _

"_I was with Shulin," Hayashi said quietly._

"_She's back in Japan?" Mayura frowned. "You did nothing to hurt Risa, did you?"_

"_I might have done an unforgivable thing. And we will all pay for it in the years to come," Hayashi replied in a chill voice. _

"_Oh Hayashi, how could you? Do you know how Risa was excited to be with your child? There is no one who loved you more than her."_

"_I know." Hayashi's shoulders were stooped. For the first time, Mayura wondered how much Hayashi of the Third Eye could see, and if he already knew the outcome of the downward spiral of the Great Five. And for the first time, she pitied him._

_Tears of agony streamed down Chang Risa's face. Her stomach throbbed like a thousand knives stabbing her womb._

"_How are you Risa, are you feeling all right?" came that gentle lulling voice that she loved to hear. Or perhaps she was dreaming again. After all, why would Hayashi-sama be here?_

_Her voice came out in gasps. "I knew it was too good to be true… For Hayashi-sama to love me, it was not possible. I told myself not to be greedy, to watch him from afar. But I desired more. He told me he would protect me, that he would always stay with me. And I was so happy. Even if he did not love me, just to have him by my side. But it hurt. It still hurt when I realized he would never truly love me, not even in a hundred years. But it's okay. It's all right. I have this baby. Our baby. He will love our baby even if he doesn't love me." She gasped as a ripping pain shook through her body as she became aware of a hollow ache. Her hands clutched her stomach. "My baby…"_

_A cool cloth wiped her forehead. Mayura said, "Risa, just rest now. You must gain your health back."_

"_My baby… It's not here anymore…" Risa whispered, reaching out in front of her to the darkness. _

"_I'm sorry, Risa. It was a miscarriage," said Mayura. "Your body is unstable—you must lie down and rest." _

"_No… Not my poor baby," said Risa, tears streaming down her eyes. "Hayashi-sama, forgive me." She could sense that Hayashi was by her side. He always had the soothing presence of bamboos trees in the midst of a forest._

"_Risa, your health is more important to me. There can be children in the future," said Hayashi, clasping her emaciated cold hands. If she still had her vision, she would have been able to see the wetness glistening in his green eyes. But she was doomed to eternal darkness, where the only light in her life was Hayashi's kind voice and the warmth of his touch. _

"_No, Hayashi-sama. I won't be able to… It was our only chance," Risa whispered. "My baby, my little Hana, can't be gone. I wanted her to name her Hanako—she would have been beautiful as a flower. I was sure she would be a girl with a beautiful smile like Hayashi-sama's. You would have told her what color her eyes were and if her hair was golden-brown like yours. Or perhaps, dark like mine. "_

"_Risa…" Amamiya Hayashi's head sank into his hands, brows furrowed._

"_I'm sorry, Hayashi-sama, I'm sorry," she whispered in haunting desperation. _

"_Shhh… Risa, you must sleep now." Mayura brushed away a lock of hair from Risa's face. "Hayashi, can you bring another blanket? We've got to keep her warm."_

_Fiery amber eyes fringed with long black lashes, lush scarlet lips and luminous skin; Li Shulin was a woman who looked like a painting come to life, whose beauty seemed to fade out all else that stood by her side even though today, her long black hair hung lank and her eyes were red-rimmed as if she had been crying. But Mayura did not have sympathy for this headstrong girl who had always been like a sister to her, a willful, temperamental younger sister who often acted brashly without thinking._

_Shulin, eyes bloodshot, turned to Mayura. "It's all my fault. I should never have come back." Her cold fingers grasped Mayura's arms with an iron grip. "How is she? Is she doing better?"_

"_Her body's always been so frail. I'm worried for her," replied Mayura shortly. _

"_If I apologize to her—"_

_Steel gray eyes flashing, Mayura said, "Shulin, don't you think you've caused enough damage with your selfish whims? You're not a girl anymore. You can't do as you please and not think about the consequences. Go to Landon. He needs you. You should not be here."_

"_Risa's going to be all right, isn't she? Hayashi will watch over her," said Shulin, uncertainty and anxiety making her jittery and jerky._

_Mayura was brutally curt with her. "I don't know. Her mental condition is not stable and she's anemic from losing so much blood from the miscarriage." _

"_She was… pregnant?" Shulin crumpled to her knees. "I had no idea. What have I done, Mayura?"_

"_He did not know. She had not told him yet." Mayura turned around. "Hayashi will be back with the herbs any minute. You should leave now. Try and see if you can get in touch with Ruichi."_

"_Ruichi? Her condition is not…that serious?"_

"_She doesn't want to get better. She lost her baby. She refuses to eat and drink. She will die at this rate."_

"_It was unborn, unnamed. She can have more children in the future," said Shulin. Her eyes darkened. Hayashi's children. Children she had thought she would bear one day. "This is not the end." _

_A frown came over Mayura's brows. "I don't know. Her body was never meant to carry a child. It's a miracle she conceived in the first place—and after this, it'll be very hard for her…"_

"_I'm a horrible person. For a second, I thought if she died, then I can be with Hayashi." Shulin covered her face. "But I love Risa too. We were all like sisters. I never meant to hurt her."_

"_And she never meant to hurt you either," Mayura said. "He chose her, Shulin, not you. And you have to come to terms with that. You should never see Hayashi again. You're betrothed to Landon. Don't hurt him as well." _

_When Mayura was seven, she had seen her mother die. A couple years ago, her father, priest of the Tsukimine Shrine, had fallen ill, and she had been by his side, nursing him till he drew his final breath. She knew death when she saw it. First there was anger and despair. Then, came the silent resignation of one who had lost the will to fight. She knew the signs very well as she nursed a rapidly declining Risa. _

"_You can't tell onii-sama," whispered Risa, gripping Mayura's arm with frail, bony fingers. Cold perspiration formed on her brows. Her lips were cracked, and her white face emaciated. "He will get mad. I don't want him to see me like this." _

"_Risa, you need to eat and gain your strength," said Mayura pleadingly. "Ruichi will scold me if he sees how much weight you have lost." _

_She pushed aside the bowl of porridge. "I'm not hungry." _

"_Please just one bite," coaxed Mayura, holding up a spoon. "You're going to die at this rate!" _

_"I don't care."_

_Tears blurred Mayura's eyes. "We care. You know how worried Hayashi has been? He's always here by your side when you're sleeping…Shulin has come too." _

"_He still loves her," murmured Risa. "I was a fool not to see that. No. I always knew that he loved her and she loved him. But I was selfish. I thought that if I loved him enough, one day, he will return my feelings. Because nobody can love him more than I do. Not even her. Not even her…"_

"_He loves you now, Risa. He chose you. He is your husband." Mayura closed her eyes. Free-spirited Hayashi as a husband. She could never imagine him as a married man, let alone be the first of them to settle into matrimony. But Hayashi was good to Risa. Hayashi was good to everyone. Perhaps that was his flaw._

"_I've been nothing but a burden to him from the beginning," said Risa, opening pale golden eyes that did not see. She had not hesitated one moment when she stepped in front of the dark force that was about to attack Hayashi. When she had lost her vision, she thought about a life ahead of her without color, without light, and she thought she could die. But Hayashi-sama had been by her side. It was like a dream come true. He had been her eyes, her source of light and hope. He had been her arms and legs and taught her of warmth and tenderness she had not thought possible for someone as insignificant as her. "I know that. But was it wrong for me to seek for a little happiness? Oh, the past year has been so blissful. I never thought I could be so happy. I am grateful for that." _

"_Risa, don't talk like that," Mayura said, stroking Risa's damp hair. "There are going to be many more happy years ahead of us. You and Hayashi will have many children. Landon and Shulin too—knowing those two, I'm sure they'll have a dashingly handsome son who will grow up to be a great heartbreaker. Maybe I will have children as well, a son or daughter or two. And our children will all be as great friends as we all are. They'll be the next generation of the Great Ones, you'll see." _

"_Oh, how I wish to see that," Risa murmured with true yearning. _

"_You will, someday," whispered Mayura, clasping her dear friend's hand. _

_But that day never did come. The rest of the story unfolded like a recurring nightmare that was hit on constant replay mode. Sakura could not wake up, and even if she did, she would awake to this same scene in an endless loop. It was the day when everything began and everything ended. One overcast winter's night Chang Risa, clad in a white kimono, slipped out of the temple towards the mountain like she was in a trance. Gray clouds loomed overhead and it began to rain as she climbed up Mount Kumatori. Her bare feet left small imprints in the dirt path. _

_It was too late when the Amamiya Hayashi found the empty room back at the shrine. Hayashi ran up to the summit to find Risa standing dangerously near the edge. The wind whipped back her unbound violet-blue hair and she seemed other-earthly in her sheet-white robe, a woman who had finally given into the deafening chambers of utter despair. "Come back Risa! It's dangerous!" he called out. _

"_Hayashi-sama, you're here." Risa's golden eyes were unclouded as if she could see him standing in front of her as clear as day. The tip of her heels dangled off the edge. "I thought I wouldn't be able to hear your voice one last time." _

"_Don't be silly, Risa." He held out his hand. "Here, come to me!" _

"_I was very happy while I was with you. I will always cherish that time. But I won't be a burden to you anymore. I will join my baby now. My poor Hana-chan who never got to see daylight." Her lips moved faintly. "Gomennassai, Hayashi-sama… Sayonara…" The weight over her body tipped back._

"_RISA!" He dashed forward frantically, throwing out his arm. "Hold my hand, Risa!"_

_In that brief second where the tip of his fingers could almost brush against hers, she smiled at him calmly, as if she could see the tears flowing from his forest green eyes. And his outstretched hands grasped thin air as her body hurled headfirst over the edge of the cliff, dropping down to the deep abyss below. Amamiya Hayashi crumpled onto his knees. "Risa…"_

_A man in a navy kimono, with long blue-black hair tied up in a high ponytail, pushed forward and collapsed on the ground at the edge of the cliff, clenching his fingers into the dirt. He stared hollowly at the black chasm blow. He knelt over, beating his fist on the ground as he cried out, "RISA! NOOO!"_

_Almost afraid that Chang Ruichi might jump after his sister, Mayura placed a hand on his sleeve, as he screamed and howled his twin's name over and over again, voice drowned out by the deafening roar of the rapids below. Pushing her away, Chang Ruichi sat up golden eyes dilated. He turned around and grabbed Hayashi's bare throat with muddy hands, face contorted in rage. "You killed her. You killed Risa."_

_Hayashi did not respond as the fingers clenched tighter. _

"_Bring her back! Bring my sister back!" exclaimed Ruichi, shaking Hayashi. "BRING HER BACK!"_

"_Ruichi—stop it!" exclaimed Mizuki Mayura, grabbing his arm. "Please—let Risa's soul rest in peace now." Her gray eyes glistened as she put a reassuring hand on Shulin's shoulder. Li Shulin sat on her knees, paralyzed. Behind her, a tall man with long golden hair stood silently, watching over Shulin with sorrowful midnight eyes. _

_Ruichi was suddenly still, and a frantic expression came over his face. "We can save her. With our powers combined, we can do anything. We have the powers to save her." He stared up desperately at the four with his hungry golden eyes. _

_Slowly, Hayashi shook his head. "There are things that even we can't do."_

"_There's nothing impossible for us!" Chang Ruichi gave a short laugh as his long blue-black hair thrashed in the wind. A delirious look came over his face. "We are the Great Five, aren't we?"_

"_Ruichi, we can't," Mayura said. _

"_Why not?" Ruichi crumpled to his knees, sobbing into his hands like a broken child. His voice cracked. "Bring back Risa…"_

_If she could have cried, Sakura would have cried out loud for Chang Risa and the unborn baby. But no tears fell. Only her chest ached as it was lit on fire and her eyeballs seemed to burn and smother till darkness engulfed her. Her heart was one with Chang Ruichi and she opened her parched mouth and screamed in fury, "Risa! Bring her back! Bring my sister back!" She screamed and screamed but nobody could hear her. _

"Wake up," a curt voice commanded.

"_Don't jump_," she gasped, and he knew she wasn't speaking to him. "_I'm sorry… I'm sorry_…"

A silver sheen of perspiration covered her forehead as she thrashed about in her bed. "It's all right, Sakura. It's all right. It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault." Her whole body shuddered and her voice was choked as her lips twisted in a silent scream of horror.

With a start, Sakura woke up to find a large hand covering her mouth. Her eyes widened. The birds were chirping outside and glimpses of sunlight seeped in through the cracks of the yellow curtains. Her pulse was racing, and she could still feel the icy wind and the dampness on her skin from the cliff side. The fingers trailed off her lips and she realized she was trembling hard, even as that same warm hand began to stroke her head in a familiar gesture. His voice that had woken her was scratchy but soothing. "It's not your fault. There was nothing that could have been done."

Drawing her blankets up to her chest, she squinted up at the profile silhouetted by the drawn curtains. "Who are you? Have I met you before? I remember those eyes."

He stepped back from her, taken aback. Then, he realized that her eyes were glazed over as she was still dreaming. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me." Fresh tears flowed freely down her already damp cheeks.

"Sakura, it's me," he said with a wavering voice. "You can wake up now. Good girl."

To his relief, she had snapped out of her trance-like state as she looked around her, then touched her cheeks as if surprised by its wetness. Quickly, she wiped her face with her pajama sleeves. She was fully awake and alert now as she stared in bewilderment at him. "What are you doing here? Don't come into a girl's room without knocking!"

"I knocked. Five times."

"You did?"

"You were having a nightmare, weren't you?" he replied.

"What makes you think that?" Sakura realized that her breath gave her away. She throat was hoarse.

"You were screaming."

Sakura glanced over at her desk drawer. "No I wasn't. Kero-chan would have heard and woken me up if I was."

"I heard you. Loud and clear," Syaoran insisted, arms crossed.

And Sakura looked up to get a proper look at Syaoran. His hair was mussed, and he looked strangely vulnerable in his rumpled green pajamas, as if he had awoken with a start. She glanced over at her alarm clock and with a sigh, dragged herself out of bed, grabbed her face towel and walked out of her room to take a morning shower since she was drenched in sweat.

For a while, Syaoran was silent after Sakura left the room. "Does she do that often?" he asked.

Kero-chan hesitated. "Yeah. She used to every night."

"For how long?"

"I don't know. It was on and off since last summer. It's been better lately."

There was only one person he was fairly certain he could get a truthful answer from. Li Syaoran watched the girl with the long dark hair loosely tied over one shoulder with a yellow satin ribbon, calmly sipping a cup of Earl Grey in her parlor. "Tea?" she asked.

He shook his head, to the point as always. "Tomoyo, when exactly did you say Sakura lost her memories?"

"A little before summer break," replied Daidouji Tomoyo. She had been wondering when he would muster up enough curiosity to come to her. "June, to be exact, the day of the Seijou Cultural Fair."

"Did something happen?"

Tomoyo set her teacup down and smoothed out the crinkles in her yellow and white checkered muslin skirt. "She fainted inside the Fortune Teller's Tent. Rido-senpai was with her." Tomoyo paused and looked up at Syaoran. "Eron-kun took her to the infirmary. I myself wasn't there. But Yukito-san later told me that when he spoke to her that evening, she did not seem to remember who you were."

Syaoran stared down at the floral print on the parlor carpet, still standing as he had declined Tomoyo's earlier offer to take a seat. "And Eron. Eron gave up Chang Ruichi's powers to be a part of Sakura's circle. He's been by her side all these months."

"Yes he has." Tomoyo's amethyst eyes seemed to pierce through him. "You were not surprised when you learned Sakura-chan had lost her memories of you. In fact, you seemed almost relieved. Because you probably would not have carried out your tasks for the Li Clan the way you did if Sakura had remembered you."

Syaoran could not meet her analytical gaze and continued to stare at the floor.

"I think you might have chosen a different course of action when you returned to Japan had she not forgotten about you. Or maybe I'm mistaken."

"You're right. I might have acted differently had the circumstances been different. But what is done is done."

"I won't ask you what your mission is or the reasons behind your actions up till now," said Tomoyo. "All I want to know is your true intentions."

Because Syaoran did not respond, Tomoyo continued, "I spent summer vacation with Sakura—we shared a room. Every single night, she repeated the same words, as if she were having a recurring nightmare. But you've been living with her all these weeks. You must have heard them too."

Syaoran nodded.

"I'm pretty sure she must have learned through Kara-san the events that lead to the Great Five's demise. Though I don't understand the story completely, I get the gist of it, as it is my family history as well." She paused with a frown. "I don't think Sakura in her heart could forgive Amamiya Hayashi-sama for his part in the destruction of the Circle of Five. She lost confidence in her cause, her very reason to fight. For she felt more sympathetic towards the Dark Ones' plight. I think if I were someone with as much compassion as Sakura, I too would despair were I to find out that the very enemy I have been fighting against might not be the villain but yet another victim. In her own way, forgetting you was the only way to pay for the sins of her ancestors."

"Why aren't you more condemnatory toward me?" asked Syaoran wearily. "There's no denying I did the things I did since I've come back."

"True." Her violet eyes were completely unreadable. "That day in the mountains, when she almost fell off the cliff. I know you saved her."

"How do you—" Syaoran narrowed his eyes. Then again, Tomoyo always had an uncanny intuition.

"Sakura said it. She said that you were there. She was under the influence of the Veil and Memory at that time, and since you've given up your powers, she couldn't have sensed you. She didn't see your face nor hear your voice. But she still remembered you."

He forced a short laughter. "It could be a lapse of memory."

Tomoyo gave him an oddly scrutinizing look. "I was the only one there and she told me. She told me that though she didn't sense your powers and she couldn't see your face, she knew it had to be you, that she would recognize you anywhere. I don't know what it is if you take every single one of your senses and even your memory away from a person, and still have that person recognize you. Your name and your face had been erased from her mind, but she still remembered your existence. I wonder why that is. Eriol-kun said it's hard to break a habit. But I think differently. After all, you both came back from Memoria with your memory intact. How was that possible? If Sakura truly wanted to forget you, you would not have been able to return from there."

Syaoran suddenly recalled something Kara had once said to him. _"What an idiot you are. You think just because you have been deleted from her memory that your past existence as Li Syaoran has ceased to exist? A child unborn is still a child lost to a mother who miscarried. A love unrequited is still an emotion true and real to one in love. And a memory forgotten is still an event once experienced even though it has faded from the mind."_

"You didn't go back to Hong Kong out of your own will," said Tomoyo, almost imploringly, with no trace of her cool aloofness from earlier. "Why can't you tell her that? You can't hide the fact that you gave up your powers for her. She's going to figure it out sooner or later."

Syaoran looked at her with his sad amber eyes that always touched her sentimental soul, those same frank eyes that had looked into hers when he had been a boy, admitting the truth of his heart. Of course. Syaoran hadn't changed. He was still that same ten-year-old boy who had hesitated to tell his true feelings to Sakura because he was afraid she might become troubled by it. A little more gently, Tomoyo said, "After all, Sakura has been waiting. She has been waiting all this time for you to return, Syaoran-kun."

"Even if that were true, she's not anymore," said Syaoran slowly. "I can assure that."

Tomoyo only looked down into her teacup and sipped her now lukewarm tea.

Sakura stifled a big yawn in the middle of class.

"Didn't get much sleep?" asked Eron, his head positioned remarkably near her face during homeroom. "Don't tell me Syaoran-kun has been harassing you during nighttime."

She jumped in her seat.

"You have darks circles underneath your eyes." Eron smiled thinly. "Remember, you promised things are going to be normal between us."

She nodded. "R-right, Eron-kun." How could he be so fine?

"So, I heard you got a job at _La Seine_ with dear Syaoran-kun." Eron watched her with his glinting golden eyes.

"Not _with_ him, per say," Sakura said. "It was coincidence."

"And they say there is no such thing as coincidence. I wonder why out of all the jobs you could take did you choose one in the same place as _him_?" Eron remarked snidely, tilting his head towards Syaoran.

"It has good pay, and the manager knew my brother, so I got it pretty easily," said Sakura shortly.

"I don't want you to be with him at work as well."

"Why not?" asked Sakura wearily. She didn't need to point out that Eron was the one who had broken up with her in the first place.

"I just don't," replied Eron. "It irritates me that you live with him, go to school with him and that you even work with him. I guess living conditions and school, you can't change. But do seriously have to spend any more time with him than necessary?"

"Then what do you expect me to do? Change jobs?"

"Yeah."

Sakura glared at him. "I can't; I just started to learn the routine."

"Quit then. Why did you suddenly get a job anyway?"

"I need the extra money," replied Sakura.

"Then get Syaoran to quit," stated Eron.

"It's not my place to suggest to him what he does. If it bothers you so much, well, why don't you work there too?" stated Sakura in exasperation.

Eron blinked as the idea sank into him. "Fine, I will."

Sakura gazed into Eron's inscrutable face; she never knew when he was in jest or not.

Apparently he hadn't been in jest. Never in a thousand years could anyone have imagined Chang Eron to be wearing a black and white waiter's uniform with a bowtie at his collar, serving. Sakura mopped the kitchen tiles, watching the waitresses fawn over Chang Eron. She had always thought that Eron never quite fit into a school setting. Eron, when he was not being a manipulative erudite, could be quite charming, and he looked very polished and refined in his white dress shirt, black vest, black bowtie and black trousers, his hair tied back by a slim black ribbon. Unlike his twin sister, he could read people easily, and knew how to flatter someone and manage to insult them at the same time while maintaining a certain amount of mystique in character. The manager personally was intimidated by Eron, but it was hard to come by such a good looking employee.

"What is he doing here?" grumbled Syaoran, pulverizing the onions to mush.

"I'm sorry—I didn't think he'd actually do it," groaned Sakura as Eron flashed her a brilliant grin.

"He's quite a find, isn't he," the manager of La Seine remarked. "His knowledge of wine is impressive—he's starting as a server. He's quite a looker, that one. He can be a model with that bone structure. I heard you're classmates. Are you friends with Chang-kun, Li-kun?"

Syaoran let out a rude snort and went on to attack the bell peppers.

By the end of the day, Sakura was eating her words. It was her suggestion that had prompted Eron to start working at La Seine, only she had never thought he would have taken it seriously. Strangely enough, Eron seemed to be mildly amused, sauntering around the tables with a wine bottle in hand, clean white napkin draped over his left hand like a pro sommelier. To him, it was play-acting. He walked up to a distinguished-looking middle-aged couple who asked his expertise on what to have with the entrée. "Madame, with your order of salmon, I would recommend this Pinot Noir from Burgundy which would counterbalance the richness of the fish with it fruity, robust flavor."

With a lavish pop, Eron pulled the corkscrew and poured a taste for the lady. She swirled the red wine around the glass, sipped, then nodded to her husband. Eron proceeded to pour them each a glass expertly without spilling, without dripping. The couple seemed satisfied with the selection and smiled up at their handsome young waiter. "What a handsome boy," they thought.

Over the course of the evening, Eron grew very popular with the customers. "Sir, I would recommend with your steak this vintage Bourdeaux Cabernet Sauvignon, which we call the 'King of Red Wines,' and is suitable for such a refined gentleman as yourself."

The stocky gentleman he was serving seemed very pleased with the selection, and nodded to his group of businessmen. And Sakura, arranging the bread baskets, looked up at slight awe at Eron, as if she was seeing him for the first time. She hadn't known that Eron was so knowledgeable about wines, though she knew that Eron kept a wine cellar at home. It wasn't right for a high schooler to know so much about wines, but then again, Eron always seemed to be more adult than his age. Not to be outdone by Eron, Syaoran also pranced around the floor balancing three trays at once, being very cordial and agreeable for a change.

"Not since Kinomoto-kun and Tsukishiro-kun did I have such good business," said the manager happily. "Chang-kun and Li-kun are going to be the next golden pair." He cast a side glance at Sakura. "You're doing all right, Sakura-chan. The customers seem to like you, heaven knows why, since you always botch the orders and have two left feet. Are you really related to Kinomoto Touya by blood?"

"Hoe." Sakura hung her head. "I'll try harder, Manager."

He chuckled and handed her a white envelope. "Well, here's your first paycheck."

And Sakura gripped the envelope, beaming. "Thank you! I'll continue to do my best!"

At 7:15 AM in the morning, Li Meilin went in search for Kai in his apartment as usual to wake him up for school. Though the apartment layout was exactly the same as Syaoran's, Kai had completely redone the interior; the wallpaper was a shimmery black and the furniture a sleek black and titanium combination. None of the décor was to her taste, for while Syaoran's place was homey and decorated in warm colors, Kai's place reminded Meilin of a sci-fi maze. The living room was plain with a large black leather couch and an 82 inch flat screen TV. The overhead lights in the apartment were controlled by remote control and the kitchen was done in sleek black tiles, with little sign of use. She entered through Kai's bedroom door, stepping onto the lush leopard print rug. To her surprise, his queen-size bed with black satin sheets was rumpled and empty. "Where's Kai?" she asked Perro-chan.

"Follow me! Follow me!" replied the bird. The parrot flew towards Kai's walk-in closet and passed the wall partitioned into rows holding shiny-polished black leather shoes. Meilin found herself staring into a ceiling-high full-length mirror. Perro-chan with his beak pushed aside a row of black cloaks then expertly punched in some code into a security lock embedded into the wall. With a click, the mirror swiveled open, and Meilin entered.

Just when she thought nothing about Mizuki Kai could surprise her anymore, the scene unfolded before her made her gasp. "What is this? Kaitou Magician's Batcave?" she murmured as she entered the hidden chamber that unveiled a CIA-inspired secret headquarters with three large flatscreen computer screens lined up in a row, and a larger projector screen above head on one end of the windowless room. Complex machinery with all sorts of dials and switches lined another wall, and she was afraid that she might bump into something. It was hard to believe that she was still within the same apartment complex in this strange futuristic chamber. She realized that the big black rotating chair in the center of the room was occupied. Legs crossed, Kai was bent over furiously typing something into the keyboard. Meilin glanced over to a black screen with green gridlines and red dots. Was he locating something?"

Kai was so deep in thought that he did not even bother to look up, though he must have heard her enter. He took out a map and fumbled for a pen. She picked up a red pen off the floor and handed to him. Without looking it up, he removed the pen cap with his teeth, and began scribbling something onto the map. Then, he glanced over to the computer screen on his far left. A series of binary codes flashed by. "Shoot," he mumbled under his breath and quickly typed in a code into the keyboard. For a while, Meilin watched Kai frown, chewing on the end of his pen. He was half-dressed in the Seijou Uniform, hung around his black-tie untied and barefoot and his hair was mussed as if he had been clutching it. Finally, he sat up straight and then began typing away again. A new series of grids popped up on the middle screen. She didn't make a sound, not wanting to interrupt, for it was rather awing to see this new side of Kai, the serious, hardworking side. Not Kaitou Magician or Tanaka Mikai but the Kai behind the walls, the mastermind Mizuki Kai. Quietly, she walked up to the huge bulletin board covering the other wall. She mustered a small smile. One end was plastered from top to bottom with articles on Kaitou Magician, new articles overlapping older ones. At times like this, there was no denying the shared blood between siblings. There was a very similar bulletin board in the Seijou Junior High journalism room—Miho was a very thorough researcher and collected news clippings in a similar fashion. But on this wall, there were floor plans and blueprints of dozens of the world's most famous museums, including a very detailed one of the Tokyo Metropolitan Museum, and maps, maps of cities, maps of subway lines, maps of sewerages and government buildings. Kaitou Magician was not a flamboyant, showoff. There was no magic or chance; he planned every move down to the last detail beforehand. She frowned as she reached the far end of the wall with his assumedly newest project. There were articles covering the assassination of Yamamoto Noburu, former oyabun of the Yamamoto-gumi, lists of names that were unfamiliar to her but sounded awfully like yakuza names.

"Found it," he exclaimed abruptly, sitting up from his chair.

Clearing her throat to let him know she was there, she asked, "Found what?"

"I'm a genius," he stated, cracking his knuckles. "Wait till I get my hands on him."

"Who?" she asked.

Kai nodded as he pointed to a sheet of paper on the wall. "That's right. All good reporters find the five W's, who, what, when, where and why." He picked up a dart sitting next to his keyboard and flung it across the room at a large map of Tokyo. "And all good thieves must therefore thoroughly plan the how."

She glanced around the room. "Has this hidden room always been here?"

"Who let you in? Perro-chan? Useless bird." He glared at his parrot as he headed through the mirror-door.

"Where are you going?" demanded Meilin. "What about school?"

"Follow me if you want to know," replied Kai, grabbing a pair of designer shades as they passed through the walk-in closet. This time, curiosity got the better of her and she followed.

The Tokyo Racecourse, the largest track in the country, was bustling with trainers and jockeys preparing for the upcoming Japan Cup. Each trainer made sure the horses were in tiptop condition and the jockeys sized down each other, getting a sense of the competition. Even after all these years, Tamemura Asuma felt a bit giddy as he always did before a big race. Ignoring the bustling of people running about the stables, he curried his horse in his stall until Thunderbolt's coat gleamed a rich red-brown. It was a job for his apprentice, but Asuma liked the grooming process, the most intimate communication between rider and horse. Ever since he had lost Midnight Star two summers ago, he had been racing with Thunderbolt, so named because of a whitish zigzag marking his forehead, a beautiful red chestnut stallion who had brought him the Japanese Triple Crown title last year. Together, they rode on towards victory in the Melbourne Cup, Dubai World Cup and Prix de l'Arc Triomphe. Most faces in the stables were familiar—usually the cream of the crop made it to the Japan Cup, one of the biggest racing events in the world with the second highest prize money next to the Dubai Cup. Hence it attracted many strong competitors. He saddled Thunderbolt and walked him to the tracks to warm up and saw that a couple of his jockey friends were gathered about the tracks. Though fierce competitors on the tracks, outside of it, they were comrades. Asuma too gazed towards what the other jockeys seemed to be mesmerized by. Down from the opposite end came an unidentified rider galloping on a beautiful white Arabian with great speed and grace. His breath stopped short, as it always did when he saw an exceptionally beautiful horse with an exceptionally coordinated rider.

Upon reaching the finish line, the rider swung off the Arabian and took off her helmet. Chin-length golden hair tumbled out. It was a woman. Female jockeys were still rare in Japan and his girlfriend Arima had been one of the rare female riders, not that it ever fazed her when she had been a junior league jockey.

Asuma walked up to the newcomer. "That's a beautiful horse you've got there. A white Arabian?"

"Yes. He's a beauty, isn't he?" replied the girl stroking her stallion's silvery mane. "Morning Star is his name."

"Morning Star." Asuma stared at the horse quizzically, wondering why he felt so familiar. "You must be new around here. I don't recognize your face." He had been racing long enough to recognize most jockeys and their horses and point out the newcomers.

"Yes. I'm filling in for our ace racer, who was injured during the Hong Kong Vase last month," replied the girl.

Asuma looked up and saw the checkered dark green and gold logo on her silks over functional white cotton breeches and sturdy brown boots. Jockeys wore the colors of their owners. Thunderbolt's owner was his father, Tamemura Akira, who had been a renowned jockey back in his days and now owned a joint venture racing track outside of Tokyo, and during races, he wore the sky blue and white of the Tamemura-Akagi Stables. "You're with the Li Group?"

"Yeah. Our owner is Li Leiyun of the Li Horse Syndicate," replied the girl with a curious smile.

"Li… Leiyun?" repeated Asuma.

"Do you know him?"

"I… knew someone by that name once." Asuma trailed off. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm—"

"I know who you are. Who doesn't? You are the pride of Japan, Tamemura Asuma, the Triple Crown world champion." Her lavender eyes twinkled.

"You flatter me," said Asuma, shifting embarrasedly. "And what is your name?"

"I am honored someone as internationally renowned as you is showing interest in our rider. Her name is Kara Reed," came a melodic male voice from behind them. A young man with blue eyes stepped out from the awning. "Our priced new jockey. Quite a find, actually. Isn't she a natural?"

For a second, Asuma looked up at the man in pristine white before his eyes widened in disbelief. "Leiyun?" It was Leiyun, but it was not Leiyun. His hair, once a rich brown was now a beautiful, snowy white and his eyes, too seemed to have lost the sparkling turquoise luster and was a cold ice blue. Like someone who hadn't seen sunlight in a long time. In contrast, Asuma's skin was permanently tanned from always being outdoors, and the tips of his tan brown hair had been bleached golden by the sunlight.

Li Leiyun looked up at him and smiled, his eyes reflecting the color of the sky. "Asuma. It's been a long time."

"What are you doing here? How—" Asuma was at loss for words.

"We first met in the stables in Hong Kong. You were riding on Uncle Fuma's tracks. Isn't it fitting that we meet again on the tracks?" said Leiyun.

"They told me you…died. All these years…" Asuma found his voice caught in his throat.

"It's a long story, but I'm alive and doing well," said Leiyun. "Either way, you've made quite a name for yourself. You said you would when we were children. You've made your dream come true."

Asuma was not interested in talking about their childhood dreams. "If you were alive, why didn't you contact me earlier?"

"I didn't think an accomplished world champion like you would remember the likes of me," said Leiyun with a thin smile.

"I still can't believe it," said Asuma, blinking hard. "You're not a ghost, are you?"

Leiyun blinked. "We flung horse manure at my Uncle Daifu's new Rolls Royce and rode off into the woods so that we wouldn't get in trouble and got lost until Wei came to fetch us. We broke into your father's liquor cabinet and downed his best _maotai_ and vomited it all back up behind the stables in junior high. We dressed up Syaoran in girl's clothes and submitted it to a toddler modeling contest and used the prize money to buy our first por—"

"Okay, okay, it really is you," said Asuma. He stared hard at Leiyun. Yes, this was the Leiyun he knew, the model student and son who played pranks and caused mischief every moment he could as if to get vengeance for the fact he was born a Li.

"Goodness, I was an awful influence on you back in the days," stated Leiyun with a genuine smile.

"It's good to have you back, friend," said Asuma, choked, hugging his friend. "Now, you have to tell me how have you been and what are you doing here… God, it's good to see you, Lei."

There was never a quiet moment when dating an INTERPOL Most Wanted Criminal. Ever since the moment Meilin had met Kai, there was never any sort prediction where he might take her next. He kidnapped her in the springtime, collapsed into her bedroom after taking a bullet to the chest in the summer, took her racing on the back of his motorcycle in the fall and stole her heart in the wintertime. She couldn't believe it had only been two years since she first met Kaitou Magician. Now, she couldn't imagine a time when he had not been a part of her life. "Where are we going?" she screamed at the top of her lungs as they raced down the highway on the back of his gleaming black motorcycle.

"Fuchu!" He called out.

"Bless you," she said, burying her head in his sky blue uniform blazer and tightening her grip around his hard waist. Her own school necktie flapped back into her face and her skirt flew out immodestly; she would have changed into gym pants had Kai the decency to tell her they were going so far away.

"Fuchu—it's where the Tokyo Racecourse is," he said, bending low and switching lanes. Cars honked at him.

"Racecourse?" Meilin had learned it was impossible to figure out what he was up to till she actually witnessed the act, so she just clung on for dear life. "Didn't you promise me you'll take me back to school in time for first period?"

"First period for me is lunchtime," called out Kai over the roar of the engine.

While the Li Group owned a reputable stable back in Hong Kong, Meilin had never been too interested in racing even though her cousin Leiyun used to take Syaoran and her down to the stables every once in a while. The empty Tokyo Racecourse was immense, probably able to seat 15,000 people, in her estimation.

"What are we doing here?" Meilin asked, as Kai walked past the grandstand towards the tracks. And then, Meilin saw where his gaze was focus on. A rider with golden hair, without a helmet, raced down the course on a beautiful white horse. It almost seemed like she was sailing. There were many spectators whose eyes were all fixed on her. As they drew nearer, she recognized her. Then she gasped. "Isn't that Rido-senpai? Was she a jockey?"

Kai replied with a frown, clearly surprised himself, "Not that I was aware of."

Her old irritation resurged. "Did you _know_ she was going to be here? Is that why you came here?"

"This changes everything," muttered Kai to himself.

Meilin overheard the conversation of a group of men by the stands.

"What's the Li Group up to, entering a no-name candidate out of the blue?" growled a man in a black suit and sunglasses. "Boss, what are you going to do? Should we investigate?"

"She's gorgeous," said the tall man in a blue kimono, with a bamboo _shinai_ strapped at his waist. A passerby bowed down deeply to the man in the blue kimono before scurrying away.

"Oyabun, that's not the issue here. It's suspicious. Why didn't the Black Dragon warn us about the change in jockey and horse? It changes how we organize the lot on the day of the race," said a second man in the black suit.

A third man bent over and whispered, "Oyabun, a suspicious guy in sunglasses is lurking around the tracks. Should we catch him?"

"Go ahead," said the man in the blue kimono, attention focused on the beautiful blonde rider.

The two men jumped over the railings and cried out, "You, what are you doing around here? Who are you with?" Without giving them a chance to answer, they charged forward.

Out of instinct, Meilin leapt out and knocked both men over with a swift double roundhouse kick. Her skirt and pigtails flailed out behind her as she swept down in style, landing on her knee and declared, "Isn't it basic courtesy to state who you are before attacking first!"

And Kai clapped from the sidelines, exclaiming, "That's my Meilin-chan. Amazing! Marvelous!"

Their young boss finally looked down to see what the commotion was about and saw his men sprawled on the ground. "What are you two idiots doing?" He stared at Meilin and Kai.

Meilin blinked and tugged Kai's arm. "Kai, isn't that—"

A man in the blue kimono with hair a flaming orange tied back into a high ponytail, looked up at her. A couple weeks ago, Sakura and Kara Reed had been kidnapped by the second largest yakuza gang in Japan, the Minato-gumi, headed by a man called Minato Abe. Consequently, Meilin and the rest of the crew had been caught up in the middle of yakuza warfare between the Minato-gumi and the Yamamoto-gumi regarding the succession of the next mafia leader in Japan after the death of former boss, Yamamoto Noburu. Yamamoto-gumi had come out victorious with young Taoka Yoshinori as the new oyabun of the Yamamoto-gumi. Though Meilin had only caught glimpse of him before, he was recognizable anywhere. To her surprise, the orange-haired man strode towards them, squinting his slanted eyes. "Kai-aniki?"

"Kai-aniki?" repeated Meilin, blinking back and forth between the two.

"It is you. It's Kai-aniki, isn't it? I thought it might be you last time at the warehouse, but it was so hectic with the takeover of Minato-gumi and the succession ceremony." Taoka Yoshinori peered at Mizuki Kai carefully. "You remember me, don't you?"

"Taoka." Kai looked around nervously. "It'd be a good idea if you don't associate with good old commoners like me."

"What're you talking about?" The Orange Tiger slapped Kai on the back as if they were longtime friends. "Us on this side of the business need to stick together, y'know. I almost didn't recognize you for a moment. Why are you wearing a school uniform? Disguise?" He chuckled. "Or are you just a very old student? Leon-oyaji was always harping on us about finishing school. As if he wasn't a middle school dropout himself."

Kai looked even more uncomfortable than before.

"And who is this pretty schoolgirl with the amazing kick?" Taoka eyed Meilin curiously. "Girlfriend? You still get around, don't you Kai-aniki. I'm impressed."

Kai shifted uncomfortably. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I always thought you went for the glamorous older type," continued the blabbermouth yakuza.

"Shut up, Taoka," said Kai in a dangerously low tone.

"So what's your special technique getting the girls? I took Leon-oyaji's advise—remember how he used to say it's all in the hair?" Taoka swung his bright orange-dyed mane and sighed.

With an ironic smile, Kai said, "That geezer was too vain for his own good."

"I miss the old man." Taoka Yoshinori looked genuinely remorseful. "He was a good sort. Always barking without the bite. He liked giving us youngsters a hard time but he was always looking out for us."

"Yeah." Kai looked up at Taoka. "He was."

Taoka asked, "Still going around as Kaitou Magician? Rumor around the block is that you got caught by INTERPOL or something."

"Fat chance."

"I bet Leon-oyaji will roar out in laughter if he hears that I've become oyabun of Yamamoto-gumi. He used to always call me a brainless bumbling fool and swear at me in English. Well, he always called you a pathetic, weaseling pretty-boy. And look at you. You've become an international celebrity." Taoka paused, eying Mizuki Kai. "Should you be out in the open daylight like this? Isn't the Tokyo Metropolitan Police still after you?"

"Same goes to you," said Kai. "At least they don't know my real face or identity."

Taoka shrugged. "My former master came to a deal with the police. They're not going to give us real trouble. Let me know if you're ever in a pinch. I can at least get you out of life-sentence if you're ever caught."

"It's all right, I'm retired from the business," said Mizuki Kai.

"That's a pity. You're the best thief I've ever met. Even better than Leon-oyaji," Taoka said. "Well, you've always been smart, so I guess you know what you're doing."

Kai frowned. "By the way, why the heck did you let go of Minato Abe?"

The yakuza boss looked into Kai's eyes. "It was my first decision as head of the yakuza. I could punish him and show everyone that my rule would be ironfisted and people would fear me. Or I could pardon him and show that I will be fair and willing to give second chances. And people might look down on me. Or they might see me as someone who will see justice done."

"I swear, you were born in the wrong generation. What kind of yakuza goes by a feudal samurai code of honor?" Kai sighed. "How did someone as thickheaded as you get picked as you get picked as the head of the Yamamoto-gumi?"

"I don't know. Because of my dashing looks?" said Taoka, hands on his chin, before laughing out loud.

Kai could see Taoka's boastful nature hadn't changed at all. "You should keep an eye on Minato Abe. He's up to no good."

"I know. I'm waiting for an excuse to banish him from the Kanto area all together," said Taoka, orange eyes wickedly gleaming. "I couldn't risk alienating Minato-gumi under him by punishing him for rising up against the Yamamoto-gumi last time. But if I catch him in unauthorized embezzlement or manipulation of the Japan Cup betting levy, then that will give me ample ground to eliminate him. Right now, I don't know which of my men I can trust, which clans will honor their alliance with the Yamamoto-gumi, which ones will secretly turn on me behind my back. I need to establish myself before corner my enemies. For that, I need to be observant and vigilant."

Those had been Leon Reed's words. Be observant and vigilant when you are in enemy terrain. Kai realized that Taoka was a much more able boss than he had anticipated. A different sort than Jinyu, all together. But perhaps, he'd make it. "That rider on the white horse. She's Kara Reed."

"Not _the_ Kara that Leon-oyaji would never stop talking about?" Taoka Yoshinori's eyes widened. He whistled. "I see the resemblance."

"You better keep an eye on her." Kai paused. "And if I were you, I wouldn't trust Li Jinyu or any of the Li's too much."

Taoka grinned. "Jinyu-aniki is awesome, isn't he?" He shot a look at Meilin. "You know, nee-san, you look remarkably like the Black Dragon, now that I think of it, and something about your kick reminds me of the Hong Kong triads' style. Are you mafia as well?"

Meilin scowled and was about to voice her outrage when a man in a black suit interrupted. "Oyabun, the car is ready. We've got to get going."

"See you around, Kai-aniki, Mafia-nee-chan." said Taoka Yoshinori, seventh oyabun of the Yamamoto-gumi, newly appointed leader of the Japanese Yakuza. His underlings followed him, sending glares of awe at Meilin.

After the flashy orange-haired yakuza boss left, Meilin raised an eyebrow. "Kai-_aniki_?"

"What, so I pretended I was a bit older back in the days," mumbled Kai.

"He's a head taller than you. Isn't that guy in his mid-twenties?"

"He should be around Sakura's brother's age," said Kai. "I think. We all lie about our ages in this business."

"And I guess he hasn't heard Jinyu's real age either?"

"Well, Jinyu _looks_ old," replied Kai.

Stifling a giggle, Meilin asked, "Doesn't he know that Jinyu's claim to fame is being the youngest Dragon King of the Hong Kong triads?"

"Perhaps he thinks Li Jinyu became the boss at age 18 ten years ago." Knowing Taoka, he probably did. "All he knows is how to fight. That's probably why the Hong Kong triads supported him becoming the oyabun—he's not the scheming complex type. But I won't be surprised if sheer brawn and determination carries him far. Being yakuza isn't easy if you get carried too much along into the politics of things. He's the type to take no nonsense and go by gut instinct."

"You seem to know him very well."

"Vagrants and runaways and those on the other side of law. We end up bonding because we have no one else." Kai paused. "Leon-san was a reputable thief—it was natural for him to have many ties to the yakuza world. The old boss of the Yamamoto-gumi, Yamamoto Noboru, was somewhat of a philanthropist. When Leon-san was a young boy who had just arrived in Tokyo, Yamomoto Noboru helped him out quite a bit. Of course, Leon-san has returned the favor many times over. Yamamoto Noboru also took in Taoka who was an orphan and raised him to be second-in-command. But Taoka was a rebellious sort, and whenever he ran away from the training, Leon-san kept an eye on him."

Somehow, this boy in the high school uniform standing beside her once lead a lifestyle that she could not picture. "You made the mafia sound really scary when you spoke to Miho-chan last time," said Meilin wryly. "When they're all your buddies."

"Don't get me wrong," said Kai, turning to look at Meilin. "They are dangerous and bad people. They will kill those who get in their way and cheat those who they want to cheat. Taoka's mafia. In his lifetime, he will do evil deeds. It's their way of living. But, that doesn't necessarily make him an evil person. Leon-san was what you would call an honorable thief. He stole from only those who are rich and fraudulent, cowardly thieves as we call them. He was generous to the poor and needy. I also never stole from anyone who couldn't afford to be stolen from. But I never disillusioned myself into saying that it was okay to steal, envisioning Kaitou Magician as some sort of modern Robin Hood. What I did was a crime, and I was ready to serve time if I was caught. If I was shot, it was justice served because I was a criminal. But I wasn't. Maybe you would think me crazy, but I got an adrenalin high from that risk. It's why people are ready to gamble. Only if there is something high at stake is the win even more thrilling. If you want to take a gamble, then you've got to be willing to make sacrifices should you lose. All in or all out."

Meilin looked up at Kai, hands folded across her chest. "I think you forget who I am. I trained in martial arts. Fighting is my hobby, for heaven's sake. Give me some credit here. It's not like I completely don't understand."

"I know, you're the crazier one dating someone like me." Kai grinned, leaning over and watching the wild stallions stampeded down the tracks, racing against each other.

"Who else would have the patience to tame a crazy colt like you?" said Meilin, her black hair whipping back as the horses galloped past. It was true. Choosing to be with Kai was the biggest gamble she had ever taken in her life. Every minute was like balancing on one foot at the edge of a cliff. And even at the risk of falling off, she continued balancing, because it was more fun than standing at the base of the mountain, looking up, wondering what was up at the peak.

The corner of his eyes crinkled. "Well, let's get going if we want to get back for last period."

"Did you find who you were looking for?" she asked—she had yet to figure out what Kai's purpose in coming here was.

"Better." Kai stared at the racecourse grimly. "I found the why, where, what and when."

Perplexed, Meilin asked, "You're not planning on stealing something again, are you?"

"No, silly. If I was planning on stealing, I wouldn't be wearing my school uniform," said Kai.

He had a point.

"Swindlers, blackmailers, gamblers and extorters are all some sort of thieves. What better to stop a thief than the supreme King of Thieves," replied Kai.

"Lofty title you give yourself," Meilin said, squinting at Kai's handsome sunlit face.

"And you are my Queen of Justice," said Kai, bending over and planting a kiss on the tip of her fingers.

Saturday evenings were always the busiest nights at the restaurant, and via word-of-mouth, rumors rapidly spread that La Seine had the best-looking waiters, hence reservations were completely booked out.

"Oh dear," muttered Chang Eron, hurriedly returning into the restaurant kitchen.

"What's wrong, Eron-kun?" Sakura asked, straightening her black skirt.

"I think I just saw a group of our classmates walk into the restroom," he replied, quite pallid.

"Great," mumbled Syaoran—they had dealt with a group of giggling Seijou seniors just the previous evening. "Just hope they don't sit in my assigned tables."

To his greatest chagrin, Eron was assigned the table of five. Fellow classmates Tomoyo, Kai, Meilin and Eriol, plus Miho found it hilarious that Sakura, Syaoran and Eron were working together and had made a group reservation. "My treat," stated Eriol with an evil chuckle.

"Oh my gosh, Eron-senpai is _actually_ working here!" squealed Miho. It was the first time seeing her brother since he had left house. She was dressed in a no-nonsense navy blouse and gray wool jumper and eyed Kai in a shiny black suit with a sheer black shirt underneath, silver hoops and crosses dangling from his earlobes. "Did you forget to wear a shirt?" she demanded.

Meilin giggled—she had the same conversation with Kai before leaving their apartment.

Unfazed, Kai replied, "I heard you missed me, sister dear? I need to finish up some business and I'll be back home in not time."

"Like I've missed you." Miho scowled. "It's so nice and quiet at home without you—don't bother coming back at all!"

Tomoyo expertly diverted the conversation, holding up her camcorder and exclaiming, "Sakura-chan looks adorable in black and white!" She silently thought the uniform would look even cuter with cat ears.

If Kai was hurt, he disguised it by stating, "Well, so when do we get to see Syao-kun in a waiter's uniform? So, who wants to be the annoying customer who drops a fork every five minutes?"

"Syaoran!" Meilin called out halfway across the restaurant as Syaoran emerged with a tray of dishes. "You look so handsome as a waiter! Just like my favorite penguin doll." She quickly snapped with her cellphone camera blackmail photos that she was going to send to Syaoran's sisters. Their table was drawing many glances from the other diners in the restaurant.

"Maybe I should work here too. I look most magnificent in a bowtie," stated Kai loudly.

Meilin raised an eyebrow. "Can you really work at an hourly wage of 800 yen?" She knew for a fact that Kai had been selling computer software to some US company for some crazy sum of dollars that she could barely count the zeros in for some years—that was his main source of income, not stealing jewels. In fact, sometimes she wondered why he bothered to come to school when he could make a living off of programming.

To everyone surprise, Miho spoke up. "Onii-chan used to work at the convenience store for minimum wage back when our family went bankrupt. He lied about his age and he worked multiple jobs to support Mother and me. He used to bring back the leftover bento from the store to eat for dinner. I used to think it was the most delicious thing ever. Well, I guess anything's better than my mom's nonexistent cooking skills."

Somehow, none of them could picture the flamboyant Mizuki Kai working at a convenience store, and Kai changed the subject. "Well, I guess we should start off with ordering drinks." He waved his hand. "Waiter!"

"Yes?" Eron said crossly, arms akimbo.

"I want to order a glass of Dom Perignon and club soda with a slice of lime on the side on the rocks," stated Kai.

"May I see your ID please?" said Eron with a pleasant smile. "That'll be club soda for you."

Kai frowned and Meilin stated, "I want to order melon cream soda!" Tomoyo, Eriol and Miho all chimed in their orders, changing their minds every five seconds.

"Aren't you going to write it down?" asked Tomoyo kindly. "It's a lot to remember."

With a deep frown, Eron recited off glibly, "That will be club soda with a slice of lime on the side on the rocks, melon cream soda without the melon and ice water on the side, royal milk tea with exactly one cube of ice, triple decaf espresso with two cubes of sugar and 2% skim milk, heated, and freshly squeezed orange juice without the pulp."

"Maybe I want lemonade after all," stated Miho for the fifth time.

"How about I bring you both orange juice and lemonade?" Eron said with a tight smile.

"Oh, I didn't see the option for fresh pineapple juice!" exclaimed Miho. "I'll change that to pineapple juice."

Before Miho could change her mind again Eron walked off to put in the order, fuming. And this was just the drinks—they haven't even gotten to the main course yet. Sakura felt sorry for Eron because even though they were her friends, she knew that specific group seated at Eriol's table could be very relentless if they wanted to be.

"Waiter, I dropped my fork. I need another one," said Miho to Eron when he came back with the main courses some time later—it had taken the table at least fifteen minutes to order, and Eron was at his patience's end. He obliged and slammed a fork down on the table.

Kai grinned. "Can I get some more butter for the bread?"

"I'd like some more water," said Meilin.

"Another order of the sautéed spinach please, they're delectable," Eriol added.

"Where is Sakura-chan?" lamented Tomoyo, searching around for Sakura in her cute white apron over black skirt.

Eron stormed back into the kitchen and slammed his tray into Syaoran's chest. "You take over that table. I refuse to serve them."

Syaoran blinked. "I have my hands full over here. That's your table." If he had been any less polite, he might have gloated, "Sucks to be you."

Sensing the sparks that were sizzling, Sakura intervened between the hot-blooded twosome. "Hoe! I'll do it!" She wiped the blob of tomato sauce on Eron's sleeve with the tip of her apron. "Poor Eron-kun. You look absolutely haggard. Go take a break."

Eron gazed at his reflection off the back of a spoon. "I think I just aged ten years tonight."

Sakura chuckled and with her laden tray, hurried out to her friends' table. "Spinach for Eriol-kun. Butter for Kai-kun." She refilled everyone's glasses with ice water and Tomoyo videotaped in delight.

Hiding in the kitchen, Eron clapped his hands together when Sakura returned. "Wow, you're really good at this. I'm impressed. I thought you were a hopelessly clueless dunce."

"Thank you," said Sakura. She could never tell if Eron's compliments were actually insults or not.

"It's almost worth working in this smelly place to see how cute you look in your uniform," stated Eron.

Sakura blushed to the tip of her ears.

"If you're going to sit around, go mop the floor," said Syaoran, thrusting the mop at Eron. "Someone spilled coke and its starting to get sticky."

"I refuse," stated Eron.

Syaoran gaped at him, and the fellow waiters could swear he could see electric beams sparking from the boy's eyes. Controlling his temper, Syaoran said, "As you can see, it's full house tonight. Why don't you go out and serve the other tables then, since you got Sakura to take over your table."

"Why should I slave away when my popularity is undeniable," said Eron with a careless shrug. He casually reached into his pocket and took out a wad of cash. "Look at all the tip left by the customers."

The other waiters ogled the cash.

"Well, someone left me a 10000 yen tip," stated Syaoran, pulling out the note from his apron pocket as evidence.

"Hoe!" said Sakura, staring between the wads of cash held up by Eron and Syaoran, more than she had seen at one time. "I never received any tip."

"Charity-case," muttered Eron under his breath as he shoved past Syaoran with a superior smile.

"Conceited rattail," retorted Syaoran, glaring at the back of Eron's head, with his hair that slinked around like the tail of a rat tied in a black ribbon.

"Oh, why is it so delightful to watch Syaoran-kun getting jealous?" sighed Kai, wolfing down his apple pie as he watched Eron and Syaoran enter the dining area, shoving each other. Sakura followed behind them looking very apologetic to all the diners around them.

Sipping on her third glass of cream soda, Meilin remarked extra loudly because Syaoran was waiting on the table next to theirs, "Strange, isn't it; Sakura-chan looks more like she's going out with Eron-kun now than when they were actually dating."

"Before, Eron-senpai was trying too hard. They both were. Now they're natural with each other and that took away the artificial aspect of their relationship," shrewd Miho stated, scooping up her orange meringue but dropping it on the tablecloth. She snickered, "Syaoran-senpai has had a dark cloud over his head all evening long."

Tomoyo held up her video camera in rapture. "Truthfully, I've been hoping for a Syaoran versus Eron Showdown Part Deux."

"I thought you're a Syaoran-senpai shipper?" remarked Miho.

"I am. And there's nothing as fun to watch as Syaoran-kun getting jealous," replied Tomoyo, eyes twinkling. "He hasn't displayed this much jealousy since Eriol-kun transferred to our school in fifth grade."

"Ah, those were the days," said Eriol with a distant look in his eyes. "Adorable Syaoran with a red face racing off into the other direction, stammering, stumbling, making a fool out of himself."

"He used to be such a cute boy," sighed Tomoyo.

"So gullible and innocent," added Eriol. They clinked their glasses of nonalcoholic champagne together.

It took about a week for Chang Eron to grow bored with the job. Tossing the mop to the floor and taking a seat, legs crossed, he demanded, "Disgusting! Why do I have to do something so degrading like serving all those egotistical gluttons and cleaning up this pigsty?"

"Why did you even take this job?" demanded Syaoran in frustration, picking up the mop and setting straight the dishes that Eron knocked over. Syaoran normally had not patience for slackers, and because it was Eron in question, he was all the more irritated.

"To see what the big deal was," replied Eron. "I'm obviously not cut out for this life."

"Then quit!" Syaoran had just about enough of Eron's consistent whining and snide remarks.

"And leave you and Sakura alone?"

"We're working, not playing. Besides, you're the one who broke up with her."

"Indeed." Eron had a lazy smile as if he found Syaoran amusing.

"Then why should you still care that I am working with her? I can assure it's not by choice."

"Why should I not care?" replied Eron. "It's what I do."

"You're not her boyfriend. What she does isn't your business."

"It's not your business either," pointed out Eron.

Syaoran paused, since Eron had a point. "If you were going to quit after a week, why did you even start working here?

"I didn't know it would be so bothersome."

"You don't have much drive for anything, do you?" Syaoran said. His brows twitched in annoyance—Chang Eron exemplified all the principles he absolutely despised. "It's been bothering me for some time. You always seem to follow what ever I do, and frankly, it's annoying. Is there anything that _you_ personally enjoy?" Soccer, violin, journalism, the school musical—Eron always seemed to jump at any chance to compete with him, and Syaoran had enough of Chang Eron.

"You're right, I have a short attention span," Eron replied with a careless shrug. "Everything you did, I felt no need to follow through once I proved that I could do it too."

"Is that why you dated Sakura?" asked Syaoran through gritted teeth. "To prove a point to me?"

"Perhaps."

Syaoran's voice was now a dangerously low growl. "Then why did you break up with her?"

"Once I took her away from you, I got bored. Simple as that. You think I actually loved her or something silly as that?" Eron laughed shortly.

Syaoran lunged at him, knocking aside a pile of stacked dishes which came crashing down the floor with a clatter. "To think that I entrusted her in your hands. I'm the imbecile, I suppose."

Pinned against the table, Eron stared up at Syaoran, feeling the grip on his collar tighten. Only lately had he begun to surmise how much Syaoran had been holding back all these months. In terms of powers, Eron knew he could crush Syaoran easily. Yet he wouldn't. He wanted Syaoran to destroy himself on his own. Syaoran was like a wild beast unleashed. If Syaoran could learn to tame that beast within him, he will one day become invulnerable. If he lost to that beast, then he would be reduced to a savage, soulless killing-machine. "Why aren't you hitting me?"

"I'm not going to hit you," said Syaoran releasing him. "You're not worth my fist."

"Coward" he hissed. "I realized that the best way to destroy you is to let you do so by yourself. I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of proving to Sakura that she was wrong about me. If you disgrace yourself in her eyes, it would be your own doing, not mine. If she scorns you and rejects you, it's because of your own shortcomings. I don't have to date her to influence her. I am satisfied that I have already left my imprint on her. She will never return to return to being your Sakura."

"What are you saying?" asked Syaoran, hands shaking as he stared at Eron's calm face.

"She may not be mine. But Sakura will never be yours, either. I'm content with that."

"She is her own, not for someone to possess," said Syaoran.

"Isn't love about possession?" Eron said. "Marriage. It's a contract of possession of another being. Rings, little trinkets, they're a statement of possession over another person."

"Is that truly what all this was about to you?" Syaoran stared at Eron.

"Why don't you tell her? _I gave up my life for you, so you belong to me_." Eron smirked. "Or are you afraid that will make her feel obligated to you? Or are you just too much of a gentleman to use that power over her?"

"Don't you dare ever mention that to her," Syaoran said in a low, rumbling voice.

Eron laughed out loud. "God, don't tell me you still haven't realized? Don't you know the reason—"

The two were interrupted by footsteps. "What are you two doing here?"

Syaoran staggered back as he glanced up. "Manager!"

The manager gaped at the shattered plates and hollered, "What happened in here, Li-kun, Chang-kun? The broken dishes will be docked from both your wages!"

For the past several days, Sakura had been tailing Syaoran, looking for a chance opportunity to look through his belongings. Sakura's eyes flitted over to the men's locker room in the back of the restaurant. It was empty at the moment. She walked over to Syaoran's locker. Looking back to see if anybody was around, she took out his uniform blazer and checked both pockets. Her fingers brushed against something, definitely not the necklace. She drew it out. It was a frayed green ribbon.

"What are you doing skulking around like some pervert?" asked Eron with a smile. He had crept up right next to her and was poking his nose into Syaoran's book bag.

"Gah! Don't scare me like that, Eron-kun." Sakura sighed in relief that it was not Syaoran and stuffed the blazer back into the locker.

Eron snorted. "I'm not the one creeping around the men's locker room."

"Shhh… keep your voice down," Sakura said, dragging Eron down with her as somebody walked by outside.

"Why don't you tell him what you told me?" He mimicked her mockingly. "'_Because they are still my precious memories.'"_

Sakura glared at him, partly aggravated that he so clearly figured out what she was looking for. How had he even known?

"Is there something wrong with me when I think you look prettiest when you are glaring at me like that?" said Eron.

"Don't tease." She had finally learned to get used to Eron's style of joking—compliments verging insults and a strange morbidity that was his idea of dark humor. Sakura snatched away Syaoran's gym bag from Eron and slammed it into the locker.

"He carries it on him all the time. Unless you're wishing to grope his rear end, since he keeps it in his left back pocket, then I doubt you're going to retrieve it. You can always walk in on him while showering if you're up for it."

"How do you know where he keeps it?" Sakura demanded.

His lips curled into a thin smile. "Even broken, that stone emanates all sorts of old powers."

"I didn't notice," said Sakura.

"It's probably harder for you to sense it because it's sort of like an extension of you, having borne it for over two years," remarked Eron. "It's like you can't smell your own body odor because it's a part of you."

At this, Sakura almost laughed. "You and your smelling analogies." Eron had once made an uncomfortable remark about how she and Syaoran smelled similar which had puzzled her.

"Syaoran's hair smells of strawberries and cream today," remarked Eron. "Your house must have changed shampoos recently."

"You know, that's remarkably creepy?" said Sakura.

"Why?" Eron leaned over and caught the end of her hair. "His hair smells like your hair because you two use the same shampoo. I like sniffing it in the boys' locker room during soccer practice. It's the only thing that smells good."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You realize you just shattered the aristocratic image you had built up for yourself over the past two and a half years overnight?"

"Well, don't go around telling anybody that I go around sniffing Syao-kun's head else they think I'm a part of the Syao-chan vs. Eriol-kun vs. Kai-kun love triangle."

At this, Sakura laughed out loud. Eron's golden eyes twinkled.

"What are you two doing in the locker room together?" demanded Syaoran from the doorway, arms akimbo.

"What do you _think_ we're doing?" asked Eron still holding the tips of Sakura's hair. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"Eron-kun!" exclaimed Sakura, flushing a deep pink.

Adding fuel to fire, Eron whispered under his breath so that only Sakura could hear it, "Sniffing Syaoran-sama's precious sweat-soaked gym shirt."

She couldn't help it. She giggled.

Syaoran grew more aggravated by the minute at the sight of Chang Eron and Sakura crouched in the corner of some dark locker room, laughing about some inside joke that he wasn't a part of. In front of his locker. He turned around and stomped off noisily, upsetting the manager who had been balancing a tray of cleanly polished stemware who called out after him, "Watch it, Li! Do you want to pay for these also?"

As strange as it sounded, Sakura was closer to Eron now that she was no longer going out with him than ever when she was his girlfriend. Now that they were no longer dating, he no longer tried to flatter her nor cater to her whims; he returned to his caustic, disdainful airs. Except, she used to think he was conceited and egotistical but she came to appreciate that he possessed a dry sense of humor and knew how to laugh at himself. She had sometimes thought it when they had volunteered at the hospital but there was something very dependable about Eron. He was consistent in his inconsistency. Though he complained, he adamantly completed all his given tasks. At school, he was always in the top five, never breaking the pattern over the span of two and a half years except when he was out sick last spring. Today, he insisted on walking her home because Syaoran was stuck with kitchen prep per request of Chef Nobuhiro. They walked along the barren cherry blossom lane. When they had been dating, Sakura had always been nervous being alone with him and filled the silence with senseless chatter, probably boring him to tears. She realized that sometimes, he too liked to just walk in silence and watch his surroundings, that she didn't have to try so hard because Eron knew when she was nervous and when she felt uncomfortable.

"Eron-kun, what happened with you and Li-kun the other day? The manager was furious the whole day," said Sakura. A month ago, it was something she wouldn't have been comfortable asking him.

"We were discussing you," said Eron quite frankly.

"Me?"

"It seems he's angry I broke up with you. Ironic, isn't it? He's the one who gave his blessings in the first place, you know. He told me to make you happy." Eron paused. "But were you happy with me?"

Sakura blinked slowly. Syaoran had said something like that to Eron? Why? "Of course I was."

"I see." The tree branches swayed as a gust of wind blasted from the west. Eron didn't seem to feel the cold, but Sakura drew her coat closer around her chest. "Hey, Sakura, did you know my favorite flowers are cherry blossoms?"

"I thought they were roses."

"Roses are common. They are thorny and vain flowers." He turned to her, wisps of hair fanning out behind him like the trails of a brush dipped in violet. "The cherry blossoms bloom for only one week of the year. The sun, the wind, the rain all jealousy shorten the blossoms' already short lifespan. Perhaps the brevity of its lifespan makes it all the more beautiful."

"Perhaps," conceded Sakura. She always felt a little sad when the pink petals carpeted the roads, as lovely as they were, because the branches looked bare and lonely without its billowing rose-hued brilliance.

"Do you know when cherry blossoms are most beautiful?" asked Eron, staring up the starry sky. "_Yozakura_, the night sakura. The Japanese enjoy watching the cherry blossoms in the nighttime because in the night, illuminated by the still moonlight, it reaches the peak of its beauty. The moon does not scorch like the sun nor drench like the rain nor blow away the cherry blossoms like the wind. It just shines quietly from the distance, and lets the sakura blossoms bloom to its fullest."

Two years ago, if somebody told her she would be walking down this road, appreciating the beauty of cherry blossoms with Chang Eron, she would have laughed. If she closed her eyes, she could almost imagine the cherry blossoms covering the bare branches along the road, glowing fairy-pink under the pale moonlight. "I think you are right," she said.

He remarked, "You promised me to take me to the _hanami_ festival this year because I missed it last year."

"We can still go," said Sakura. "Last year's cherry blossom season was over before it began. I'm sure this year would be even more beautiful to make up for it."

"You've got to learn how to keep from making promises you don't mean to keep," said Eron with a twinge of sarcasm in his voice as if to remind her that they had broken up.

"I'm going to keep my promise. We'll go to the _hanami_ together this year," Sakura said. "With Tomoyo-chan, Meilin-chan, Kai-kun, Miho-chan and everybody. It would be a lot of fun. Tomoyo-chan's mother's company has developed a new portable karaoke mike. I'll sing a song for you. You're going to have to sing too."

Eron stopped suddenly, standing in front of a lamppost, his eyes like golden half-moons in the dark. He didn't bother asking her if everybody included Li Syaoran. "Sakura, if I asked for another shot, will you go out with me again? If I told you I will keep my promise and be patient and always love you, will you give me another chance?"

Sakura's cheeks were flushed and she stammered for words. "Well… I…" She paused coming to a realization. "Don't joke around with me like that."

He looked at her wistfully. "I liked you, Sakura, because you were an honest, well-meaning person. I never meant to change that."

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura, her throat tightening as she sensed he had not been joking after all.

His voice had become low and quiet. "With me, you become dishonest. You've learned to lie and deceive others and yourself. You no longer radiate that light which drew me to you in the first place. It's like my darkness has overwhelmed you."

"No, that's not true," Sakura stated, shaking her head.

"It is," Eron stated with a note of resentment. "Don't you get it? I took advantage of you when you were most vulnerable. I made you go out with me when you had lost your memory of Li Syaoran. I knew it was unfair to you, but I did it anyway."

"No you didn't, Eron-kun. I went out with you because I wanted to. When you asked me, I was truly happy."

"But that doesn't change the fact, would you have gone out with me had you retained your memories of him?"

"Eron-kun, did you set the Memory on me?" Sakura asked in a steady voice.

"Oddly enough, no." He ruminated for a second. "I probably would have, were I given the opportunity, if the dark forces were still under my regime."

"See, I chose to forget him. Likewise, you didn't force me to date you. I chose you as my boyfriend because I wanted to get to know you better."

"I lied to you. I was jealous of him. I was afraid he was going to take you away." His eyes were averted. "At the autumn school trip, at the cliff side, it wasn't me who saved."

"I knew that already," Sakura said with a small smile. "But were you not the one who carried me back to the cabin and stayed with me till I woke up again?"

"And in the Fantasy, he was the one who went to bring you back from Memoria." Eron frowned. "I was too much of a coward to enter in myself, knowing I might not be able to come out again."

"I heard from Tomoyo. You were the one who went to find him. You asked him to save me," Sakura said.

A deep frown creased his forehead. "Stop it. Stop trying to excuse me. There are many more things I am not telling you, because if I do, I'm afraid that you might truly come to scorn me. I can go on—The Plague—Syaoran having to leave in the first place, it's all my fault. It's me who sabotaged your relationship with him. If it weren't for me, that person might be where I am standing right now." He broke off. "Go on, say it. Say that you abhor me. That I disappointed you."

Sakura blinked up at Eron. "If you are trying to make me hate you, I won't. You are an important person to me, so I will always care for you, now and in the future too."

He signed in relent. As he expected, she was unyielding. "Which is one thing that still puzzles me. Why did you agree to date me in the first place? I was completely expecting you to say no. At that point, you didn't particularly trust me or even, I daresay, like me particularly much."

"I do trust you and care for you," said Sakura.

"Oddly enough, I do believe that now," said Eron. "Sometimes, I regret not setting myself a longer time span. Lucky for you, I'm not that patient."

Sakura smiled. "Well, I'm glad I am enough for the both of us. I like having Eron-kun around."

Now, he was genuinely puzzled. "Why _do_ you trust me?"

"Because Eron-kun, you were always by my side," she replied. "If it weren't for you, I don't think I would be walking and smiling and laughing like I am today, ever since Subaru-chan passed away."

"He died because of me," said Eron, a dark look washing over his face. "Because I was not strong enough to hold back the Plague."

Sakura shook her head. "He was dying from cancer long before the Plague came along. There was nothing we could do. I have inherited my mother's second sight and saw the mark of death on him for a long time and I continued to deny that. It took me a long time to come to terms with that, but it was thanks to you that I did."

"I should have been the one that died with the Plague," murmured Eron moribund, saying out loud the thought that had haunted him over the past year.

She said gently, "You too were a victim of the Plague, and you almost died trying to fight it. And I am so glad that you are alive."

And a morose yet calm look came over his face. What ever ill thoughts he had been having seeped away like the morning dew evaporating into the sky at daybreak. "Why do you—why did it have to be you?" For the first time since he was a child, he felt something clench his throat. It was difficult to speak and his voice came out uneven. "Your open heart and kindness, your sincerity and innocence is what drew me to you. When I am with you, I get a sense that even someone as wretched as I could seek salvation."

"Eron-kun…" Sakura felt a change had come over him, an inner glow which she had never sensed before, a blazing brightness that must be his aura.

"Hence, I was so afraid that I would taint you, that I would be the one to rob you of your wings. And I was right. I do not like the person you become when you are with me." Eron looked her straight in the eye as if he had nothing to hide from her anymore. "That is the real reason I broke up with you. Because I want you to fly free to the person that will make you truly shine."

The smile that she rewarded him filled him with the same, iridescent warmth you feel when you open your eyes and find the bluest sky peeping through a shower of sakura petals. She said, "Thank you, Eron-kun."

"Why… are you thanking me?" said Eron in a choked voice.

"Because I just felt like thanking you. For being you." Sakura looked up at him with her evergreen eyes. "Do you know, Eron-kun, I always found it odd that you called yourself a 'Dark One.' "

Eron blinked.

"You didn't realize?" asked Sakura, pulling him out of the shadows into the starlit path. "Your power, the power you gained on your own, it's not the power of darkness anymore. It's the power of light, a brighter light than anyone around you."

Chang Erika found it ridiculously humorous that her self-obsessed twin had found part-time employment and made no efforts to conceal her amusement. "This is delicious," she said, tasting the baumkuchen that Eron had packed from the restaurant. "Syaoran really is a good cook."

"Ow, my back hurts," groaned Eron, cracking his neck.

"I still don't understand why you would take on such a demeaning job," remarked Erika, leaning back on the sofa with her cake plate.

"You reek, Eron," chimed in a third voice.

"My hair smells like scallion," lamented Eron, sniffing the ends of his ponytail. "And some dunce had the nerve to spill orange juice on my Italian Vero Cuoio shoes today."

Erika rolled her eyes. As if his shoes were the issue. "Why did you take on a job? Just to be with her?"

"No, to mop the floor and do the dishes," he snapped.

"Geez, you're touchy," said Erika, stretching out her newly pedicured toes. "One would think you're the one who got dumped the way you are clinging at her heels. It's unsightly."

"I don't understand," Eron stated, his laugh truncated. "I all but told her how I manipulated her into dating me. She would never have thought about dating me if she remembered how she felt about Li Syaoran. But she brushed it all off. Instead, she thanked me. Can you believe it? She _thanked_ me for staying by her side. When all I had been doing was thinking of ways to contaminate Li Syaoran's reputation and keep him from approaching her."

"You sound loony," Erika said.

"Or drunk."

"I'm not. Or maybe I am." Eron wrangled his hands. "I don't know anymore."

"And I thought _you_ were supposed to be the brains of the family." Erika rolled her eyes. "Though they say lunacy does run in our blood. Then again, I'd go crazy if I dated someone like her as well. She's a bit dense, if you haven't noticed after two months of dating Princess Cherry Blossom."

"No, she's not. She can read people and buries all her sorrows within her because she doesn't want to trouble others." Eron laughed. "All this while I had been looking down on her, I was never even a match for her."

"You did the right thing, Eron."

But Erika was not in the mood to listen to her brother's love woes, especially when the girl in question was the dimwitted Kinomoto Sakura. But she owed Eron since he had been so supportive when she broke up with Mike Kant, and it wasn't like she didn't somewhat understand what her brother was going through. "Why did you break up with her in the first place when you spend more time with her now than when you were dating?" Erika scraped the last crumb off her plate and smacked her lips in satisfaction. "I have a belief that breakups need to be clean and final to avoid ambiguities."

He looked up at her with a whimsical smile. "Because if I stayed with her, I knew I would destroy her, but if I stayed away from her, I would destroy myself."

And Erika's golden-hazel eyes were filled with compassion. "Foolish onii-chan. You really did love her after all, didn't you?"


	111. Chapter 67 5: Valentine's Day Special

**Valentine's Day Special**

**Chapter 67.5: Ring**

_The story takes place in between Part II and Part III of _The New Trials of Card Captor Sakura, Chapter 67: The Sacrifice_…_

_A quarter-century ago, Tomoeda, Japan…_

Fifteen year old Amamiya Nadeshiko stared at the sapphire blue gem sparkling on her fourth finger. Half a year ago, she had been a regular junior high student with no worries in the world. Her parents had passed away in a car accident when she was a young girl, and all her life, she had lived in the same neighborhood with her grandfather and had the same friends and went to the same places. "I've never seen anyone so carefree_",_ her best friend and cousin Sonomi had often told her. Everything had changed when she met Li Ryuuren. Ryuuren was a young man from Hong Kong who had enrolled in Seijou High, the adjoining escalator school to Seijou Junior High. The first time she had met him, she had fallen off a tree and landed on him. She knew not that he was the destined Chosen One of the mighty Li Clan from Hong Kong and a descendent of one of the Great Five, as was herself. Overnight, she was thrust into a world of magic, plotting and schemes. Her rainbow-hued sky was dyed crimson as she and he knew that the day of doom was pending. And yet, in her heart bloomed an unfathomable feeling of despair and joy. The midnight blue eyes of the boy from Hong Kong was hypnotic as the stone on her finger, and as the days passed by, the ring on her finger weighed down heavily.

Two months ago, on Christmas Eve, Li Ryuuren had given her the ring. _I want you to have it, _he had told her. A tiny voice had told her it was too valuable of a gift to receive. Yet, he had given it to her. Why?

Mizuki Miara, her classmate and sometimes friend, stated to Nadeshiko. "Do you really want me to believe that Ryuuren-san gave you THE Five Force Treasure? Why would he do something like that? Do you realize that is the ring that Lord Landon Reed gave to Li Shulin as an engagement ring? It's been passed down for generations in the Li Clan—it's a priceless heirloom."

It was not the first time that Miara had vented her frustration at her, and her questions were not unjust. They were the same questions she herself had, and the ring sparkled like starlight on her slender finger. She had known that it was an important heirloom that Ryuuren's mother had passed down to him before she died. So, why had Ryuuren given her the ring? It was far too extravagant even as a thank you gift for the meager Christmas tree she had given him. Besides, they were more rivals than friends, more friends than lovers.

"A ring signifies a promise," stated Miara. She tugged at the unruly auburn curl that tumbled from her long braid. "As romantics say, a ring symbolizes a 'repetitive unbroken wholeness in time and space.'" She glared at Nadeshiko. "Are you _sure_ that Ryuuren-san didn't give it to you with romantic intentions?"

Letting out a long sigh, Nadeshiko stated, "You know Ryuuren-san hates me."

"Who dares to hate my precious Nadeshiko-chan?" demanded Sonomi. Sonomi adored Nadeshiko and was jealousy protective of her cousin and best friend.

"No, he doesn't," said Miara, her steel gray eyes penetrating. "He thinks you're foolish and silly and a big klutz, but he doesn't hate you. In fact, think about it. Why would he give you such an important ring? It must be his way of proposing to you!"

"Eh?" exclaimed Nadeshiko and Sonomi in unison.

Miara's arms were folded across her chest. "All male heirs of the Li Clan used the ring as an engagement ring up till now."

"B-but…" stammered Nadeshiko. She twisted the ring around her finger. "I'm too young to even think about marriage. A-and… it's _Ryuuren-san_. He wouldn't."

"It makes sense. If you both want to find the Clow Cards, even if one of you finds it first, it's an ideal situation if you two were married and you can share the power of the Clow," Miara said, nodding her head. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. "Yes, Ryuuren-san is a smart person. He figures you are someone worthy to be a part of the Li Clan. And with Ryuuren-san's Power of the Moon and your Second Sight, you will bear phenomenally strong successors."

"S-successors?" Nadeshiko turned beet red. "You mean children? I've never even thought of—"

"My lovely Nadeshiko-chan, you should be my bride when you grow up," stated Tanaka Keisuke, a tall man with messy hair and square-framed glasses and a student teacher. "I'll be a much more gentle and caring husband than Ryuu-kun will ever be."

Miara slapped away the older man's hand with her notebook. "You're disgusting, Tanaka-sensei! Pedophile! What are you doing here? Don't you teach at Seijou High?" Miara demanded, glaring up at him.

"I'm substituting for your art class today. And it's only a five year difference," he mumbled under his breath. He looked grave for a while, his eyes fixed on the fiery blue gem on Nadeshiko's slender white finger. For a moment, partly to his artistic temperament, he felt desirous of such a bewitching jewel. If he had it, he would lock it up in a chest and hide it from the world, for fear someone would steal it from him. But Nadeshiko wore it on her finger in broad daylight, as if she did not know the true value of the gem. As should be. Beauty should not be locked away from the world.

"Tanaka-sensei, are you teaching us today? Please accept my chocolate tomorrow!" exclaimed the girls' classmate Manabu Rumi.

"Tanaka-sensei, please be a model for my sketch!" exclaimed another girl.

Miara rolled her eyes, tossing back her long braided auburn hair. "I can't believe girls actually like Tanaka-sensei."

"He is rather handsome," Sonomi stated shrewdly. "Though I think it's the effect of the glasses."

"But nobody's as handsome of Li-senpai in the high school division," stated Rumi with a sigh, joined by several other girls' sighs.

Nadeshiko nodded absentmindedly. She had always been partial to men wearing glasses, since her deceased father had worn spectacles. Ryuuren had been wary when loud, boisterous and nosy Tanaka Keisuke had stepped into their lives. For the first month, Ryuuren had been convinced that Tanaka Keisuke must be an evil force in disguise. But now, it was hard to imagine a time when Tanaka Keisuke-san had not been around, ceaselessly asking questions and poking about curiously, sometimes coming dangerously coming close to finding about the truth of their mission to finding the Clow Cards and the mystery of the Five Force Treasures.

"Maybe we should just tell Keisuke-san the truth," she had told Ryuuren the other night, when Keisuke had pretty much witnessed them sealing off the Explosive. In fact, she pretty much figured that Keisuke knew much more than he let on and was only hiding the fact.

"Are you crazy? Do you think this is a child's play? So we tell Keisuke-san. What if he tells someone else—he's a blabbermouth. Then, who knows who else will find out. If more people than necessary find out about the missing Clow Cards, the results could be disastrous. What if it gets into the wrong hands?" replied Ryuuren, his dark blue eyes flashing dangerously. And Nadeshiko knew not to push the issue again.

_Why? Why is it always your way? Why don't you ever listen to me? _

"Nadeshiko-chan, who are you giving your chocolates to tomorrow?" interjected Rumi.

"For what?" asked Nadeshiko.

"Valentine's Day, of course!" exclaimed Rumi. "You have to give your handmade chocolate to the boy you like."

For a brief second, Nadeshiko thought of a pair of dazzling blue eyes the color of her star-sapphire gem. "But I'm a horrible cook."

"Good, so you won't be giving anyone chocolates!" stated Sonomi, eyes narrowed at the boys in her class. In her eyes, the male population of Seijou Junior High was not worthy of her precious Nadeshiko. "How about you, Mizuki-san? Do you have plans to give chocolates to anyone?"

"Miara-chan is even worse of a cook than Nadeshiko-chan," muttered Rumi under her breath.

Miara glared at Rumi. "I already bought a deluxe Valentine's Day chocolate box from La Palace du Chocolat to give to Ryuuren-san." She turned to Nadeshiko. "Just because you're hesitating doesn't mean that will stop me from giving it to Ryuuren-san."

"Hoe." Nadeshiko hung her head down, doodling on her sketchpad. Her ring glimmered in the afternoon sunlight that filtered into the classroom.

"It's the thought that counts, isn't it?" said a quiet, low voice beside her. Tanaka Keisuke examined her sketch over her shoulder. "Though I admit you're a better pianist than an artist, Nadeshiko."

Nadeshiko looked up at her teacher and friend. He smiled down at her kindly. At that moment, she wanted to tell him about everything, about Li Ryuuren's mission in Japan, about her determination to find the Clow Cards, about the Five Force Treasures and the legend of the Great Five. But for some reason, even without words, it seemed as if Keisuke understood. "Thank you, Tanaka-san."

The next day, it took all of her courage to step into Seijou High School, and Amamiya Nadeshiko played with the end of her violet pigtail, as she did when she was nervous.

"What is this?" asked Li Ryuuren, staring down at the beribboned red box skeptically. He opened the box and saw the malformed brown edibles.

"C-chocolate," stammered Nadeshiko. She had begun to think this was a horrible idea. She peeked over Ryuuren's shoulders and saw that his shoe locker was laden with beautifully wrapped boxes of chocolate, clearly of higher caliber than the ones she had made last night.

To her relief, he did not laugh at her. He skeptically bit into a chocolate then made a face. "This is horrible."

"Hoe!" Nadeshiko hung her head down. "I'm sorry."

"Were you trying to poison me or something? I can't believe you're trying to force me to eat this," said Ryuuren, tossing the remaining chunk back into the box.

"Hoe! I'm sorry, I'll take it back," said Nadeshiko trying to grab the box.

He held it way above her head, out of reach. "No, I'll keep it. As evidence that you really are trying to kill me."

"I-I'm not!" Tears sprung to her eyes. Would he know that she had spent all night trying to loosen the mushy chocolate that wouldn't harden from the mold, and that this was the twelfth and only edible batch? The tips of her fingers were all swollen and blistered from touching the scalding molten chocolate, but she had been so proud when she had finally tied the ribbon on her first box of chocolates. "I-I'll never make the mistake of making chocolates for you again!"

"Good." He suddenly grabbed her bandaged fingers. Then he placed his lips on them very gently. "I'm the better cook between the two of us. Let me do the cooking should you suddenly develop a craving for sweets."

He then left her, wobbly-kneed and blushing furiously, an awkward junior higher in the midst of the high school students giving her annoyed looks. While he had deemed her chocolates inedible, he had nonetheless slipped the box into his bag, though he had left the other fancy boxes to tumble out of his shoe locker.

Curling her bandaged fingers into a tight ball, she pressed them to her heart. It seemed as if the ring was pulsating on her finger. _There will be a day when I will return this ring to you, for this ring is not meant to be mine. When that day comes, I will probably reminisce times like this when we were still young and innocent. Even if I know the end is bound to come, I do not want to give this ring up for a little longer. For the moment, let it be a little token to give me strength. Let it be my final link to you._

_Present time, Tomoeda, Japan…_

Sixteen year old Kinomoto Sakura stared at the star sapphire ring which fit perfectly on her ring finger. It was a ring that had once graced her mother's ring, before it was cast into a deep chest for fifteen years. A deep blue the color of an ocean of tears, this ring was a ring of many farewells. Once upon a time, Li Ryuuren had given this ring to her mother. Amamiya Nadeshiko had returned it to Ryuuren once they parted ways. Ryuuren, unable to bear the sight of the ring of so many memories had sent it to an acquaintance who in return guarded it till a thief chanced to steal it away.

Who did the ring belong to? Surely, Ryuuren would know, but he had long since passed away. Syaoran should rightfully have received it, according to tradition. But Ryuuren had given it to Tanaka Keisuke, his trusted friend, and the ring then had drifted through many hands. It was a ring without a proper owner.

A couple days ago, Kai had told her, _"Why do you think I sent the sapphire ring to you with a letter mentioning Syaoran?" _She had been utterly baffled by his sudden outburst. _"Syaoran asked me to send the ring to you, why else? I don't know why he did, and that is the truth, so you can ask him."_

It was a paradox. The paradox of the ring.

According to Kai, it was Syaoran who wanted her to safeguard this ring. From whom? The Li Clan would want it back eventually, since it was a Li Clan heirloom. But before it had ever belonged to the Li's, it had been a very precious stone that had belonged to Landon Reed's mother, Clow Reed's grandmother, Lady Eleanor Cleau Reed. Sakura had met Lady Eleanor just once, inside Memoria. There, she had been a young girl with golden hair and cornflower blue eyes, with a certain fairylike quality to her. She had given the ring to her second son before he had parted from England. It was said that the ring was used as an engagement ring in the Li Clan and passed on to the next generation, ever since the time of Li Shulin, who had received the ring as a token from Lord Landon Reed. Thus, Li Shulin was the only one of the Great Five who had been a bearer of two of the Five Force Treasures, the Reed ring and the Li sword. Li Ryuuren, instead of giving the ring to Ielan as an engagement ring, had sent to his good friend Tanaka Keisuke, also known as the artist Shing, for safekeeping shortly after he left Japan. For a short while, his son, Tanaka Mikai, otherwise known as the Kaitou Magician had borne the ring after stealing it from his own father.

A couple weeks ago, the yakuza had stolen the ring, along with her Star Key. Back then, she had temporarily been alarmed that the Leiyun had been after the ring. She had seen both Leiyun and Kara eying the gem before. They all had legitimate claims on the ring, Leiyun as the first son of the first son of the main line of Li's in the Li Clan, and Kara Reed as the last remaining descendent of Lady Eleanor Cleau Reed. Even Kai had better claims, as the ring had been given by its owner to Tanaka Keisuke. Of course there was but one person she believed that Li Ryuuren wanted to pass the ring to, and supposedly that person wanted her to keep the ring just a little longer. For if everything happened for a reason, there must be a good reason why the ring had been passed on to her.

But for what reason? The simple thing would be to ask the rightful owner. But she was afraid to.

Excitement filled the classes of Seijou High, with adolescent boys and girls at the peak of their youthful romantic notions.

"My favorite day of the year is coming up!" sighed Akagi Aki of class 1-2. "The day where I can receive plenty of love from the female population."

"Valentine's Day is coming up," Yanagisawa Naoko said with a pout. "I completely forgot. I always thought I would have a boyfriend by the time I am in high school to give my homemade chocolates to."

"I thought I would have a different boyfriend to give chocolates to by the time I was got to high school," remarked Mihara Chiharu, shaking her head, before staring at her childhood friend and boyfriend Yamazaki Takashi. He was much taller and a bit more serious and intuitive than his elementary counterpart, but not much else had changed.

Daidouji Tomoyo turned to Meilin. "Are you giving Kai-kun chocolates? It's your first Valentine's Day together, isn't it?"

"Chocolates?" Li Meilin wrinkled his nose. "He doesn't need it. He gets plenty of adoration from the Kaitou Magician Fan Club."

"How about you, Sakura-chan?" asked Sasaki Rika. All the girls knew that Sakura's breakup with Chang Eron was still a sensitive subject. But Rika couldn't help wondering if this was the perfect opportunity to get back on her feet. She glanced over the classroom at Li Syaoran, working on his homework during lunchtime even while the rest of the class was goofing off. Even after knowing Li Syaoran for six years now, he was still an enigma to her.

Sakura stated absentmindedly, "Do any of you know how to make chocolate truffles shaped like a heart dusted with 99% dark cocoa powder and filled with butter-cream ganache?"

Naoko blinked at her friend. "Sakura-chan, we're high school students, not gourmet chocolatiers."

"Truffles with butter-cream gananche?" Erika who was nearby, looked up. "That's Eron's favorite."

The other girls glanced at each other.

"Sakura-chan isn't over Eron-kun yet," Chiharu whispered to Naoko. "She's going to make him chocolates to win him back."

"Poor Sakura-chan," said Naoko, shaking her head. "At times like this, I think it's better not to get mixed up in all the Valentine's Day drama."

Oishii Nobuhiro, the chef and owner of La Seine, the French gourmet restaurant, had grown fond of the scowling brown-haired high school boy from Hong Kong that Tsukishiro Yukito had introduced last year. He had grown to entrust more complex affairs such as finance to the boy, and often wondered what he had done before Li Syaoran had come to work for the restaurant.

"Valentine's Day is coming up. You're a young, handsome boy. I'm sure you have a sweetheart? What about that Kinomoto-kun's younger sister that started working here recently?" asked Chef Nobuhiro.

"Chef, please don't evade my question. I reviewed your financial accounts." Syaoran with a deep frown. "With such good business every night, I don't understand how you're making so little profit."

"Ah, Li-kun, as meticulous as ever," remarked Chef Nobuhiro. "You've been such a great help to me ever since you began working here. I don't know how I could manage the book-keeping without you. How are you so good with numbers?"

Syaoran was not in the mood to be humored. "You spend lavishly on ingredients and the food you create is so time-consuming, you have more employees than a hotel restaurant. If you maintained a tighter budget each day and cut down on the number of employees, we can probably reap up profit three times the amount within a month," he said, to-the-point as usual. "Truthfully, you undercharge on all the meals considering the quality of the food you produce is on-par with any 5-star restaurant."

Chef Nobuhiro shrugged, as he was prone to do in matters of business. Even his manager of ten years despaired at him numerous times. "It's true, it's not a profitable business. But I wanted to make gourmet food accessible and affordable for everybody. Because I like making people happy with the food that I cook. And if I raise the prices, the food won't be affordable to the every-day family or couple who wants to go out and enjoy a quality meal together."

And Syaoran glanced up at the roly-poly chef with a half-smile. "Chef Nobuhiro, you really like food, don't you?"

"I do," said the head chef.

"Did you always know it was your calling?" Syaoran asked.

The chef smiled. "I worked at the neighborhood sushi-ya since I was ten and spent four years at a culinary school in Paris and ten years in apprenticeship under a famous French chef there. Twenty years ago, I came back to Japan with the hopes of opening up my own restaurant."

"I guess it takes a long time to train as a chef," Syaoran mused.

"Why, are you thinking of opening up a restaurant?" asked the head chef with a low chuckle.

"N-no!" exclaimed Syaoran turning red.

"Humph. I was thinking maybe you were thinking of ways to support yourself after you elope with darling Sakura-chan."

Syaoran choked. "E-excuse me?"

"Oh, my employees have told me all the details. That ogre-brother of hers doesn't approve of you two, right? So you two are working here to save up to elope."

"N-no, it's not like that!" stammered Syaoran, turning beet red.

Slightly misty eyed, Chef Nobuhiro stared off into the distance. "Decades ago, when I was a young lad, I had a sweetheart. She was the prettiest girl with eyes that crinkled when she smiled. We used to work together at the sushi-ya owned by her father, and were planning to open up a restaurant together once we saved up enough money."

"Ah, I see," said Syaoran.

"She promised to wait until I returned from training in France. I had to ambition to become the best chef in Japan to make her proud of me. Fifteen years. I endured fifteen years in a foreign country with no friends, training and training with the hopes of returning home to Japan to open up a restaurant for my beloved. Many long nights I stared at the river Seine, thinking what a bliss it would be if she was by my side." The chef paused for a moment, as if he was recollecting yonder days long forgotten. "When I returned, she was the first person I sought out. I had bought her a little diamond ring from a boutique in Paris with the savings I had accumulated and went to her soon as I landed. And I found that she had long since been married. Fourteen years, she told me. Fourteen years she had waited for me, and I had not returned. Tired of waiting, she married the man who had been by her side the past fifteen years that I had not been there. One more year. She could not have waited that one last year." And Chef Nobuhiro clutched his white toque. "So you see, all I have is this restaurant. And I have seen many couples engaged and then return to celebrate anniversaries here. Thus, I feel very blessed in my job."

In Syaoran's eyes, Chef Nobuhiro was a magician, a magician with food. And he wanted to use his talent to make people happy, and that happiness kept him working at this restaurant for a quarter-century. "You are amazing, Chef Nobuhiro. I think that lady would also think so if she saw your restaurant."

"Oh, since when did you learn flattery, Boy from Hong Kong?" chuckled the chef. "Now, enough chitchat; get to chopping. Chop chop."

Kinomoto Sakura was not the best cook in the world, though not exactly the worst either. According to her older brother, she was the type of cook who should stick to "safety" dishes such as curry and other basic 5-ingredient dishes. In the Kinomoto household, she was by far the least accomplished chef. "Better than mother's," Touya had reassured her when he had tasted her first croquette. Which was not a compliment. Kinomoto Nadeshiko had been a notorious failure in the kitchen.

Nonetheless, Sakura was persistent. Valentine's Day was around the corner, and she was about to embark on her most challenging kitchen endeavor ever. After school, she headed off to her part-time job at La Seine. She changed into her waitress uniform, a starched white lace apron over a crisp black dress. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to Syaoran who was prepping in the kitchen.

He looked up at her as he heard her footsteps approaching.

She stared at him with her earnest green eyes. "Do you know how to make homemade chocolate truffles shaped like a heart dusted with 99% dark cocoa powder and filled with butter-cream ganache?"

A fellow waiter stared at her as if she were speaking another language.

But Syaoran looked pensive for a while. Apparently, he did know how to make homemade chocolate truffles shaped like a heart dusted with 99% dark cocoa powder and filled with butter-cream ganache. "Why?

"I promised someone that I would make truffles for Valentine's Day," mumbled Sakura.

"Oh, did you?" A dark cloud bloomed overhead because Syaoran had a good inkling who this someone might be. "And why exactly do you have to make such a complicated chocolate recipe for this person?"

Sakura blinked staidly. "Because a promise is a promise."

A very Sakura-like answer.

"And why should I help you?" That was a very Syaoran-like reply.

"Because. You're the best cook I know. Well, second-best," was her frank response. "Otou-san is the best cook."

Syaoran was flattered to be put in the league of Kinomoto Fujitaka and found himself saying despite his better judgment, "Well, I guess I will help you if I have nothing better to do after work today."

The restaurant had closed for the night, and all the employees left.

"Is it all right to use the kitchen?" asked Sakura tentatively; it was the first time she had been in the kitchen when it was complete quiet. She tied the white chef's apron around her waist.

Syaoran nodded. "The chef told me to prep for Valentine's dessert, and I said I'll make the caramel truffles."

The gleaming counters and shining kitchen utensils were all to their disposal, and Sakura clapped her hands together. "I never cooked in such a fancy kitchen before."

Indeed, the spacious La Seine kitchen was enviable to any top chef. Syaoran had already prepared the ingredients. He pointed to a huge slab of dark chocolate.

"That's the biggest block of chocolate I have ever seen!" exclaimed Sakura.

"We're going to have to cut off chunks of it to melt," said Syaoran. He handed her a knife.

Sakura proceeded to grate off pieces of chocolate. The block was so hard, she had difficulty make a dent.

"This is going to take all night long," said Syaoran. He proceeded to take a bigger butcher knife and in a series of rapid movements, had chopped the huge block into smaller, even-sized pieces; Sakura clapped in awe.

"Next we're going to temper the chocolate, right?" Sakura asked. She had made chocolate before with Tomoyo, that one time back in elementary school when she had made her first batch of Valentine's Day chocolates, though nothing as fancy as the ones she were attempting today.

"I'm going to check the temperature of the water," replied Syaoran, placing a cooking thermometer in the heated water. He nodded. "Good. Perfect temperature."

Into a small cooking pan, Sakura gently placed the chunks of chocolate. She stirred for the next couple of minutes till the chunks melted into a glossy dark brown liquid. The sweet smell wafted up her nose.

"Now, we can add the cream to make the ganache," said Syaoran. "Keep stirring." He carefully poured thick cream from a pitcher.

Sakura stirred the white cream into the dark chocolate, till the concoction turned into a milky-brown color. "Look!" she exclaimed. "I want to drink it!"

"You'll scald your tongue," he said. "Now, we can add the butter, and heat up the chocolate again." The golden slab of butter bubbled and quickly dissolved into the mixture. They turned off the heat, and removed the melted chocolate into a clear glass bowl with the help of a spatula.

"We're going to have to wait for the chocolate to become stiff before we can make the truffles," he said.

Sakura placed the bowl in the refrigerator. Sitting by the kitchen counter, she finished her math homework while watching Syaoran prepare several more batches of chocolate for the Valentine's Day special dessert menu. He apparently didn't need help, because he managed to make seven batches while finishing his math homework before her. Watching him multitask reminded her of last summer at his house, watching him vacuum while reading an ancient Chinese text meanwhile reciting the lines of _Star-Crossed _with her. After an hour had passed, her ganache was stiff and they were able to shape the truffles. Sakura insisted on shaping the little balls of ganache into hearts by hand instead of opting for a mold. Finally, Syaoran showed her how to dust the fragile bonbons in dark cocoa powder, and she placed the finished product proudly into little individual paper cups.

Meanwhile, Syaoran too was finishing up his batch of raspberry champagne truffles for the restaurant. He rolled the raspberry ganache into little balls with the melon scooper and she dipped them into dark chocolate.

"You don't have to help," said Syaoran.

"It's fun," she replied, carefully placing little pieces of chopped pecan on the marzipan truffles. "When did you learn how to make chocolates?"

"Wei taught me years ago," he replied, his hands in constant motion as he rolled the truffles into perfect balls. "But I learned the fancy stuff from Chef Nobuhiro. He was apprenticed to the best chocolatier in Paris for two years out of the fifteen years he spent there."

"You get along well with the Chef," remarked Sakura. "He seems like a nice person, though he looks really scary. I wonder if he has a family." It would be nice being married to someone who was able to cook such delicious food.

"No, he doesn't," said Syaoran. "There was a woman he once cared for. She promised to wait for him during his apprenticeship in France."

"What happened to her?"

"By the time he returned, she was already married to another man."

"That's so sad!" exclaimed Sakura. "So that's why he never married?"

"But the Chef is also doing the work he loves, so he is content," said Syaoran.

Sakura looked grave for a moment. "But isn't the Chef lonely?"

"No, I don't think so," was Syaoran's response.

"He kind of reminds me of you in that sense."

"In what way?" he replied sharply. In his opinion, he and the chef were nothing alike.

"Just, I remember back in elementary school when we went on the trip to the beach. I was very surprised when you said you lived alone with Wei."

"Why was it surprising?"

"Don't take it the wrong way. But it was the first time I got to really find out more about you. And I was happy that we got to talk. It was the first time I felt like I got to really know you." Sakura smiled slightly. "But to me, it sounded like you were lonely, because you didn't even seem to realize you were." She paused, as if she had said too much. But Syaoran didn't look angry. Only befuddled.

Finally, he said, "That night, it was the first time I stared at the Japanese seashore. I had never seen so many stars before. In Hong Kong, it's too bright at night to see the stars clearly. I couldn't fall asleep."

"Because of the dark force?"

"Because it was the first time I was sleeping in a room full of other people. It was distracting," he replied. "I wanted to be alone, to have a quiet moment to myself."

"And I came along and interrupted," sighed Sakura.

"No." Syaoran paused. "I was happy." He didn't know it then, but in realizing he wasn't alone on that starry night at the beach, he for the first time realized he had been alone all along.

Sakura stared at him, a little baffled, with those jade-green eyes.

Perhaps he was embarrassed he had said too much, and he asked, "Why are you making so many truffles?"

"I'm going to make enough to give all my friends," replied Sakura. She tilted her head. "Do you want a batch too? I'm pretty sure I'll have enough left over."

And Syaoran scowled deeply. "I hate butter-cream ganache! It's the kind of sweet that I dislike most in the world. I would never want something like that for Valentine's Day!"

"Hoe." Just a moment ago, he had been so friendly. Sakura hung her head low, wondering if she had made some sort of mistake.

"Valentine's Day is a nightmare," groaned the teachers. It was impossible to teach a class of hyperactive, love-stricken students.

Mizuki Kaho merely grinned at Yamaguchi-sensei. "But isn't it good to have one day in a year where girls can gather the courage to express their feelings to the one they have special feelings for?"

At the end of the day, Valentine's Day was merely a popularity contest for the boys. Akagi Aki's pride was soothed for the day as his locker was bulging with boxes of chocolate, as was Hiiragizawa Eriol's locker. Eriol methodically sorted the chocolates into the Nakuru pile, the Suppi-chan pile and the Kero-chan pile. Meanwhile, Mizuki Kai, regardless of the fact that he had a girlfriend, was bombarded with chocolate treats from not just Seijou High and Junior High, but various neighboring schools as well, as his popularity was widespread from his archery competitions and also through a female motorcycle gang. When Chang Eron opened his locker, a shower of boxes of all shapes and sizes tumbled out. Now that he was no longer dating Sakura, that made him automatically one of the most eligible guys in Seijou High. There was a large teddy bear holding a heart-shaped box as well. He looked up. A mousy girl with brunette pigtails quickly hid behind the wall. Then, he picked up the last star-shaped box. With a frown, he carried it to the classroom.

"Good morning Eron-kun!" said Sakura, already in her seat.

"What is this?" asked Eron, holding out the red box on his desk accusingly.

"Homemade chocolate truffles shaped like a heart dusted with 99% dark cocoa powder and filled with butter-cream ganache," replied Sakura. "Your favorite."

Slowly, Eron blinked at her. Then, he recalled that he had requested something like that back when they were still dating. "Why? Who gives chocolates to their ex-boyfriend on Valentine's Day?"

"I promised you I will make them for you," said Sakura. "They're not perfect, but I got help, so they should be edible at least. I hope you like them."

The girls in the classroom nudged each other. None of them missed the poisonous glare sent by Li Syaoran. Li Syaoran surprisingly did not receive a single box of chocolates this year. He had been a popular candidate in past years, but there was a general consensus that it was too daunting to even think of touching Syaoran's shoe locker with the death glares he had been shooting off to everyone as of late.

"Li-kun's cool but scary," said a girl from the next class over. "I prefer someone kind and gentle like Hiiragizawa-kun."

Meanwhile, Eron made a show of holding up the box of chocolate and flaunting it in front of the scowling Syaoran. It was too precious to consume and yet, too delectable was the face of Syaoran when he saw the star box. If Eron was a little less refined, he probably would have stuck his tongue out at his least favorite classmate.

"Don't flatter yourself. You're not that special," stated Kai, slinging his arm around Eron's neck and holding up a star-shaped box. "Everyone in the Alliance of the Stars got chocolates from Sakura-chan this year." He popped a truffle into his mouth. "Mmm… It has a taste of Syaoran."

"You got one too?" asked Tomoyo, holding up her star box.

"It's actually good," Miho stated, called over by Sakura, licking her thumb and forefinger.

Meanwhile, Hiiragizawa Eriol looked up tragically, hands upheld. "Why? Why hasn't Sakura given me chocolates?"

"She might have run out," suggested Tomoyo.

"She might have forgotten," stated Kero-chan from Tomoyo's pocket—it was too precious of a day to miss out on, a day of unlimited sweets.

"It may have been intentional," remarked Miho.

"There must be a reason," concluded Mizuki Kaho, tasting her truffle and smiling furtively.

By now, the self-satisfied smirk faded to a scowl rivaling that of Syaoran's as Eron realized that in a Sakura-like way, she had circled the same chocolate to all her acquaintances.

"Well, it's in my favorite flavor," stated Erika, reaching over uninvited and popping a truffle in her mouth. "I don't see why you're sulking, Eron. You don't even like sweets."

Valentine's Day was one of the busiest nights of the year at La Seine, and Sakura, Syaoran and Eron headed to La Seine straight after school ended.

"Tonight's the busiest night of the year since Christmas!" stated the manager, pacing up and down. "We're completely booked out. Remember, tonight will be a very special night for couples. There will definitely be engagements and anniversaries happening tonight. It is our job to make the event even more memorable and special for our guests."

The waiters donned pink shirts instead of their usual white one.

"Why do you look so happy?" asked Eron grumpily as he adjusted his red bowtie.

Syaoran looked up from the mirror, admittedly in much better spirits than earlier that day. He couldn't admit that pink was a good color on him.

Both boys looked up as they saw Sakura emerge from the women's locker room. The waitresses wore cherry pink dresses instead of the usual black with pale pink aprons matching the waiters' shirt, and Sakura timidly fiddled with her pink lace headband.

"It looks cute on you," said Eron with a smile.

Syaoran glared at him and resumed folding the red napkins.

The clock hit 6:00, and the first guests began to file in, mostly older couples who had left their kids at home for a romantic dinner.

When Sakura emerged again with three platters of filet mignon with fries, she saw that the restaurant was completely packed.

"Table 21 is waiting," hissed Syaoran as he hurried out with two full trays.

"Got it," replied Sakura.

Both of them looked up as they heard piano music drift through the dining hall. There was a grand piano at one end of the room which was usually unplayed for most of the year; they had figured its purpose was decorative rather than functional.

"I guess the manager hired a pianist because tonight's a special day," remarked Eron.

The lights had been dimmed and the manager had lit all the tables with red candles in glass holders with special pink tablecloth. Though it was the same dining area that she worked in every other day, the change in music somehow made everything a little bit more special. Sakura looked up and saw all the tables for two, where couples gazed into each other's eyes over the candlelight and a scarlet rose in a vase. Somehow, the live piano seemed to cast a magical enchantment over the restaurant, and the same dining space seemed to be transported to a Parisian bistro overlooking the Seine River.

Unconsciously, Sakura detoured from her tables to draw nearer to the piano. It was a man in a black tuxedo, and he strummed out the tunes with sincerity, not looking up from the keys. When she was close enough to see the pianist's face, her jaw dropped. "Onii-chan!"

The pianist, without skipping a beat, looked up. "Hi, Kaijou."

She stepped back and almost collided into the table closest to the piano. A pair of hands steadied her. "Are you all right, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura spun around, still balancing her tray. "Yukito-san! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the hospital?" She realized he wasn't alone. He was seated in a table of five with Eriol, Miho, Nakuru and Mizuki-sensei. They smiled and waved at her.

"It's been yearly tradition for your brother to play the piano on Valentine's Day at La Seine," said Yukito. "Even though tonight's our rare evening off, he decided to fulfill his annual role."

Nakuru, who had been nodding to the tune, exclaimed, "Ah, I've heard this song before. Touya-kun used to play it often in high school."

Yukito nodded. "This is a tune that his mother composed, and it's a special song for Touya."

"It's a beautiful melody," said Eriol, closing his eyes. "What is it called?"

" 'Memories of Warmth,' " replied Sakura, watching her brother with a soft smile.

"Touya-san is amazing!" exclaimed a jovial male voice from the table behind them.

"Kai-kun!" exclaimed Sakura. The large round table adjacent to Eriol's table was seated with her classmates, Meilin, Tomoyo, Aki, Naoko, Chiharu and Yamazaki Takashi.

"Goodness, it was hard to get a reservation here," stated Meilin. She turned to Kai with a frown. "How did you get reservations anyway? I thought they were booked full."

"We invited Rika-chan, but she's on a date tonight," said Chiharu with a wink.

"The food's awesome tonight. Did Li-kun help with preparations?" asked Yamazaki Takashi.

"Your brother is so handsome," sighed Naoko. "I wish I had a brother like that."

Meanwhile, Tomoyo in a lovely white satin dress, filmed Touya playing the piano very contentedly.

"It almost looks like you have a crush on Sakura-chan's brother," remarked Aki slightly peeved.

"It's not that," said Tomoyo, blushing happily. "But look at his ears. His ears look just like Sakura's!" She leaned further back to capture a better angle of Touya's side profile and her chair almost collided into Eriol's, as the dining floor was extra packed today and extra tables had been set up.

"Touya-san really is Kinomoto Fujitaka and Amamiya Nadeshiko's son," remarked Eriol fondly.

"I wonder why Clow Reed didn't choose him as his successor," Miho commented. "He fits the part of evil sorcerer very well."

"Yes, he does," stated Kai with admiration in his voice. His brief stint learning piano under Hiiragizawa Eriol had been unsuccessful, but he always had an appreciation for fine arts. "But Sakura-chan looks cuter in a skirt."

Yamazaki Takashi cleared his throat. Now that his tummy was filled with delicious grilled tuna and mashed potatoes, he was ready to tell a good tale. "The origin of Saint Valentine was none but a tragedy. Saint Valentine was prosecuted for his religious beliefs and in jail, he miraculously healed the blindness of his jailer's daughter, whom he had fallen in love with as she came to visit him every day. And his miracle was none but a curse for she had to witness his public execution, where he was flogged to death."

"Shut up, Takashi-kun! You're ruining the mood," said Chiharu with a scowl.

Yamazaki Takashi laughed. "You think _I'm_ the one ruining the spirit of things?"

The group looked up at where Takashi was pointing at, and witnessed Syaoran and Eron vehemently glaring at each other over their trays.

"Two hundred yen that Li-kun smashes the cherry tart into Chang-kun's face before the night is over," said Naoko.

"Two hundred yen that Sakura-chan shoves the cherry tart in both their faces," stated Kai.

They were so busy coming up with bets, that they did no notice that the piano had come to a sudden halt.

Tsukishiro Yukito worriedly handed Touya the cellphone, and Touya stepped outside briefly to take the call. When he returned, he quietly spoke to the manager. "Manager, I'm sorry, an emergency came up at the hospital."

"It's all right," replied the manager. "I'm glad that you could come in for a little while and keep up the tradition you set for six years."

With a frown, the maitre d' stated, "It's a pity though, the diners really were enjoying the piano. It makes the night seem more special."

In a small voice, Sakura said, "Can't you get a replacement pianist?"

"And who may you suggest?" asked the manager skeptically. "You don't happen to inherit your brother's musical talent, do you?"

"Unfortunately not, but that guy in glasses over there is an extremely skilled pianist," Sakura stated, pointing to yonder table. "He's really amazing!"

"We can't get a guest to play the piano," said the manager.

"Well, he's done with eating. And you can pay him," Tomoyo reasoned.

"And who may you be?" The manager peered at the pale-skilled, violet-eyed girl in a lacy white dress and dark curls tumbling down to her back.

"Tomoyo-chan's right. I don't think Eriol-kun would mind," stated Sakura.

The manager pondered for a second and said, "Well, why don't we go over there and have a talk with him then."

Hiiragizawa Eriol eyed Sakura warily as the manager explained the situation to him.

"Please, Eriol-kun, please?" asked Sakura with her big green eyes. "It'd make so many people happy."

"It will be my pleasure to help out in any small way I can after such a fabulous meal," replied Eriol finally. "However, I will only do it if Tomoyo-san will accompany me with her lovely voice."

The manager turned to the violet-eyed girl holding a camcorder. "You sing?"

"Tomoyo-chan won the Junior High School Choral Concour three years in a row," said Sakura proudly.

The manager figured that even if the glass-wearing boy wasn't as talented a pianist as Kinomoto Touya was and even if Sakura's friend was not as talented in singing as Sakura had claimed, at least the two would make a visually striking pair.

Not before long, the diners looked up to see that the style in piano had changed. While Touya had played in a light, jazzier style, the new pianist had a heavier touch, as if he had been thoroughly trained in classical music. The first tune was warm-up for Eriol and was slightly jarring as if they had been transported from a night of sentimental soft oldies to a funeral elegy.

"Did he really just play a requiem on Valentine's Day?" muttered Miho, shaking her head.

"Can you try something slightly more… romantic?" suggested the manager meekly as he handed Eriol sheets of piano scores. "That young man over there is going to propose to his girlfriend soon."

"Of course," said Eriol. He looked up at Tomoyo. "Do you have any songs you want to sing?"

Tomoyo looked pensive and pointed to a song she had sung before for choir.

"Ah, I don't need sheet music for that." Eriol had frequently been accompanist to the choir and knew a lot of Tomoyo's repertoire by heart. "It's one of my favorites as well. _Yubiwa_."

Tomoyo curtsied daintily and then adjusted the mike stand. She looked over her shoulder towards Eriol at the piano. He nodded. He didn't need the piano score. He positioned his fingers over the keys. She closed her eyes, as Eriol's eyes fingers flew over the keys in a simple uplifting chord repetition. She took a breath and in her soft, sweet voice echoed into the mike. Her voice was not loud nor operatic. It was quiet, a little wistful, but clear and soothing. Many diners ceased eating and chatting and looked towards the piano for the first time that evening. There was something elfin about the slight, fragile looking young girl with a small pale face and long violet curls cascading down her waist. As Tomoyo sang on, the restaurant fell completely silent, and even the waiters halted moving about and watched the singer and her pianist in the midst of serving, afraid to move lest they miss a line of the lyrics.

_Since then my tears began to overflow_

_Your last smile begins to blur and I can't see it anymore._

_Please don't go… please don't go… Stay here._

_Pierce through the light in the sky._

Sakura looked across the dining tables. At the far end, Syaoran was serving a table, looking serious as poured glasses of water. Words she once had not been able to say. _Please don't go._ Words that had been lost in the whirlpool of events that had happened since the past year.

_Even this small insignificant me_

_Loved you more than anyone with all my strength. _

_Thank you for all of these precious feelings that you've given to me._

He felt he was being watched. Syaoran looked across the dining hall. Sakura was clearing the tables. He saw that Sakura was wearing the sapphire ring on a chain around her neck, for the blue gem gleamed even from so far away. For the first time that evening, the restaurant was still as the diners and waiters alike listened to Tomoyo's song. There was an unusual compatibility between Eriol's accompaniment and Tomoyo's voice, as if the two understood each other, musically and in the soul. The rhythm and pitch was impeccable, but more importantly, it seemed like the piano and the voice were on the same wavelength, like an orchestra that had practiced together for many seasons. For a moment, Syaoran was brought back to a time when he had thought that perhaps one day, he too could find happiness. Back then, he had thought it would be like a light piercing through the sky. Instead, it was quiet and delicate, like the flickering candlelight struggling to glow even as the wick burned out.

_Please don't forget, you're not alone._

_Even if we let go of each other's hand, they are still linked._

_With my first love, I first realized _

_That such sadness exists._

As she sang out the resonant words, Tomoyo folded her hand to her heart. Eriol glanced up at the little angelic songstress, marveling at her staidness in spite of being put in the spotlight at the spur of the moment. There always had been an unearthly quality about the girl, one which kept him fascinated and yet warned him to keep a distance.

_Even if something ceases to exist, _

_Something will live again.  
The smile you gave me when we parted was a message from you to live on strongly._

Eron always had a penchant for music, ever since he had crouched next to the radio with Erika during Christmas time to catch the lilting tune of the carols. Though Tomoyo's voice was lovely, as he had always known it to be, he was more fascinated by Eriol's accompaniment. It had changed. While Eron himself was not a skilled musician but a mere amateur, he had a discerning ear. Someone who was as talented on the piano as Hiirgizawa Eriol was did not accompany. They played on their whim and asked the voice to follow along. But Eriol was playing subtlety and minimally, letting the voice alone shine. The diners were spellbound by the voice, not the piano. Eron's eyes lingered on a bright pair of emerald eyes flecked with gold from the candlelight. Sakura watched her friends, enraptured, water pitcher dangerously tipped over. She was oblivious to the fact that two were actually watching her instead of the spotlight. He was not a fool. He knew that the chocolates today were an apology from her. He did not want her to forever feel apologetic towards him. But one day, maybe he could make their situation reverse.

_We can surely meet again, if it's the two of us._

_Even if we are far apart, let us gaze into each other's eyes _

_Betting everything on our hopes and dreams;_

_Let us promise that embracing the intensity of that day, _

_We will live the future that blooms tomorrow._

Tomoyo's voice rang true and clear till the last word, and the song came to an end. She stopped, her hands on the microphone, her breath coming out unevenly. It wasn't like her to lose control of her breath. But she felt like she had let go of so many emotions in that one song. For a moment, she had forgotten the dining area full of people, and all she had been aware of was her voice and the piano. And the audience cheered heartily, their dishes forgotten and going cold much to the dismay of the chef. Next, Eriol opted for a catchy, light tune, allowing the diners to resume their course, and Tomoyo hummed along, swaying back and fro.

"They look beautiful together," remarked Miho, capturing Eriol on the piano and Tomoyo standing next to him, singing into the long mike stand, hands moving expressively, much more lively than she had been for the first song.

"They are quite a like pair," remarked Mizuki Kaho. If there was anyone as inscrutable as Hiiragizawa Eriol, it was Daidouji Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-senpai is so talented," sighed Miho. "And she's so sweet and nice. She deserves better that Eriol."

"Well, no woman with the reincarnation of Clow Reed can ever truly be happy," remarked Kaho offhandedly.

It was rare for Chef Nobuhiro to take a break and come out and greet his customers. He made a round of the table, greeting his guests. He paused the longest in front of a young couple who was seated near the back of the restaurant, hidden by the pillar and plants. It was a popular proposal booth.

When he came back, he told Syaoran, "Prepare the special vanilla cream cake with roses. The best you got."

"Yes sir," replied Syaoran, gazing curiously at the pair. "Are they a special couple?"

"Yes. The young man is proposing to the lady tonight." He smiled proudly, almost like a father fondly seeing his girl grown up.

"Do you know them?"

"Yes, I've seen the young lady since she was a little girl who had to be boosted up on the highchair in the opening days of this restaurant." Chef Nobuhiro stared at the young woman, around twenty, with curly brown hair tied back from her round face, eyes glistening in the candlelight as she gazed up at her fiancé-to-be. "She's a split image of her mother at that age. Her parents brought her here for every birthday and many special occasions. And I am honored one of her happiest days in life will unfold right here in this place of many warm memories."

Sakura, who had been listening to the conversation, suddenly burst out, "Is she the daughter of your first love, the one you left behind in Japan to study in France?"

"And I thought you had closed lips," the chef said to Syaoran almost accusingly.

"Sorry," mumbled Syaoran.

Chef Nobuhiro chuckled. "What for? Stories of old one's mistakes are meant to be heard by the younger generation to learn from. Besides, do you think I am not happy now? I was filled with joy that she was able to be a part of my life and dream, even as a customer of my restaurant, for I was able to see their lovely family enjoy the food that I prepared for them with much love."

Sakura looked up at the Chef's wizened face. His hands were gnarled and callused from working with fire and knives, but his face had a youthful, joyful visage.

The chef said sternly, "Now, enough chitchatting. There is a cake to be made and many tables to be served."

"I think Chef Nobuhiro took the words that Tomoyo-chan once told me to a new level," said Sakura, passing Syaoran the bowl of icing. " '_The greatest happiest is to watch the person you love happy._' Perhaps Tomoyo-chan was right after all."

Syaoran paused icing the cake and looked up at Sakura. "But you see, Chef Nobuhiro's greatest happiness is cooking."

"Maybe you are right," said Sakura. "I've been caught up in this notion that I learned from Eriol-kun, that to gain something, you have to give up something of equivalent value. But how can you put a value on what is more precious?"

"Right. Humans are always forced to make choices. Sometimes, the choices they make are not always the best choice. But we make the best out of the choice we made, because as you said, you can always make that choice the right choice," said Syaoran. He added the final swirl of pink sugar blossom on the cake. "Ready to carry it out?"

Sakura nodded.

"It's not too heavy?" The engagement ring was hidden expertly in the center of the cake. Syaoran thought it was not the most innovative proposal, but surely the bride-to-be would be thrilled nonetheless. After all, it was not the method but the person which counted.

The evening grew late and the diners left the restaurant with little raspberry champagne truffles in paper cartons as a souvenir of the night. Sakura, Syaoran, Eron and the other waiters expertly cleared the dining tables. Chef Nobuhiro torched his final crème brulée, and Tomoyo and Eriol were thanked heartily by the manager. The last candlelight was blown out and it was called a night.

"No fight," said Naoko disappointedly as they walked into the streets bustling with lovers even in the late hour.

"But we got to hear Tomoyo-chan's lovely voice," sighed Chiharu. "She truly has a gift."

"Hiiragizawa-kun seems to think so as well," Yamazaki Takashi said. "I wonder if he's drawn to the person or the talent."

"Even without her voice, Tomoyo-chan has a myriad of talents up her sleeve, and even without that, Tomoyo-chan is just a wonderful person to the core," said Naoko. "And you can't even be jealous because she is so nice."

"I wonder if she's happy though," remarked Chiharu.

"Of course she is," Naoko said. "She's happy so long as she can videotape Sakura-chan."

"But how long can you stay happy merely watching the one you love happy?" Chiharu replied.

"So long as you believe that is true happiness," was Takashi's surprisingly response.

Walking down the street with your beloved one was something many couples took for granted, but for Sasaki Rika, it was a precious time which came by only after many weeks of planning and waiting. There was a part of Rika that was a bit rueful she couldn't watch the drama unfold at La Seine with her friends. She was pretty sure it would lead to a disastrous exchanged between Eron and Syaoran. It would be entertaining for sure, but she would surely hear everything in detail from Chiharu tomorrow. After all, there was nothing more important than these precious moments, as brief as they were, that she could spend with her beloved one.

Rika stared up at Terada-sensei shyly. She held out a heart-shaped box.

"Thank you Rika," said Terada Yoshiyuki with a smile. "Homemade?"

Rika nodded shyly.

"I have something for you too. Close your eyes." Rika obediently closed her eyes. He took her hand. "Now, you can open it again."

Rika held up her hand to the lamplight. A golden band glimmered on her ring finger.

Terada-sensei blushed slightly. "I realized that the one I gave you has long since become too small for you. I wanted to give you a proper ring. Of course, you don't have to wear it in public, but…" He blushed more and held out his hand. A wider golden ring glimmered from his ring finger as well.

Rika's eyes glistened. She threw her arms around Terada-sensei, something she would never have dreamed of doing in public. But it was Valentine's Day, the one day where lovers could display their affection to the world freely. "Thank you, Terada-sensei. I will treasure it with all my heart."

"And will you promise me, someday…" For some reason, at that vital moment his voice failed him.

But she replied, completing his sentence, "I will."

There was one person that night who was not in high spirits. Kai looked quite disappointed that his intended Valentine's dinner for two had turned into an excursion for half their classmates, Meilin was on the contrary relieved that she was not forced to spend the evening with the Thief of the Night who had been sulking all day since she had not given him his much-anticipated box of chocolates. All in all, it was the most fun Valentine's Day she had ever had. Meilin nudged Kai. "I think Miho-chan has something to say to you. She's been fidgeting all night long."

"O-onii-chan," said Miho, with crimson cheeks. She held out a black box with silver stripes. "I-it's not like I wanted to prepare something, but Eriol got carried away making chocolate yesterday and there was some left over, and it looks like you won't be getting any from Meilin-nee-chan."

Kai took the box, flustered, gaping happily that he had received his first box of chocolates from his precious little sister. Inside was dark chocolate molded into the shape of skulls. "These are spectacular! They're too precious to eat. I am going to have them fossilized and keep them by my bedside."

"Ew, gross," said Miho, before running off, blushing.

"I'm glad Miho-chan is becoming a little more truthful to herself," chuckled Kaho.

"And we have excess ghastly skull-shaped chocolate at home that even Suppi-chan refuses to eat," remarked Eriol.

"Oh, by the way, Eriol, don't get mad, but Sakura-chan dropped off a box of truffles for Nakuru, you and me this morning, but I ate them all," stated Suppi-chan.

With a thin smile, Eriol asked, "Were they delicious?"

"Absolutely divine," said Suppi-chan. "I was skeptical at first, but they tasted better than they looked."

"We'll have a talk when we go home, Spinel Sun," said Eriol so pleasantly that Suppi-chan shuddered and slipped away into Nakuru's bag.

The group parted ways for the evening, and Meilin found that she was alone with Kai finally. There was an awkward silence. "I heard from Eriol-kun at dinner that those are handmade," Meilin remarked, staring at the black and silver-skulled box on Kai's lap. "You must have been a half-decent brother after all, to have your younger sister prefer you over the half-dozen boys in junior high who find her extremely cute and had been eagerly awaiting chocolate from her."

"Humph, those boys." A dangerous smirk came over Kai's face as he cracked his knuckles. "They won't go near her again."

Meilin groaned "You didn't."

"Well, since we're on the subject, don't you have anything for me?" Kai demanded, arms crossed in his car in the parking lot. He was in Valentine's mode as could be in his black blazer and red and black pinstriped shirt.

"What?" she asked.

"It's Valentine's Day," stated Kai, exasperated. "In fact, it's almost over. I thought maybe you were trying to surprise me or wait till we're alone, but frankly, I'm at the end of my patience."

Meilin blinked her heavy black lashes. "I'm serious. I didn't prepare anything. I thought you don't like sappy things like this."

He strummed his finger on the steering wheel. "I don't, but it's different. I mean, you're my girlfriend. You're supposed to prepare for things like this."

"Says who?" Meilin smiled thinly. "I thought you hate conventionality."

"I do," said Kai. "But there are exceptions. Is this a part of the surprise?"

"I didn't prepare anything."

"I'm sure you would have for darling Syaoran-kun," Kai remarked quite childishly.

"I used to get carried away by stuff like this, but now, I think it's sort of silly, and I thought you did too," was Meilin's curt reply.

The two stomped into their apartment, silent in the elevator ride to the seventh floor and went into their respective flats, slamming the door behind them.

It was after Meilin had washed up and snuggled into bed, in the brink of sleep, when she heard a banging on her window.

With a frown, she turned on her nightstand. It was Kai pounding on the glass.

"What is it?" she snapped as she opened her windows.

"I saw it," Kai said excitedly, holding up the crescent moon-shaped box. "Why didn't you say anything?" He had found it belatedly underneath his pillow. "In fact, how did you get into my bed without me knowing? When did you even put it there?"

The corner of her lips curled up, and Meilin replied, "You think I've been dating a thief and haven't picked up a few tricks by now?"

Li Leiyun was in a sour mood as he sat in his great armchair, strumming his finger on the armrest. He glowered at the two females present in the room. "Well, don't you two have something for me?"

Kara Reed and Erika glanced at each other and shrugged. Pointing at the stack of chocolate laid out on the corner table, Kara replied, "You've received plenty of chocolate today, haven't you?"

"But it's common courtesy to give chocolate to your fellow allies, isn't it?" said Leiyun. "I heard that dear Sakura-chan gave chocolate to all the members of the Star Alliance." He glared at Jinyu. "You. Aren't you sad that you didn't receive a single box of chocolates today? And it's your last year as a high schooler."

Kara stated, "Jin doesn't like sweets."

Helping herself to a box of champagne truffles, Erika remarked, "How can anyone not like sweets?"

"Well, nobody in their sane mind offers mafia chocolate," Leiyun pointed out.

With a frown, Erika demanded, "You've never tried chocolate?"

Jinyu stiffly shook his head.

"No way!" Erika fished through her purse and held out a box of ganache truffles. "You've got to try these. They're not too sweet, because they're made with dark chocolate, and these are imported straight from France—they're the best of the best."

"No thank you," said Jinyu.

Kara grinned mischievously. "C'mon, Jin. A girl is offering you chocolate; you can't refuse it."

There, at that moment, was a three-way communication between Leiyun, Kara and Erika. It was the only way to conquer the Boss of the Hong Kong Triads.

"I'm holding onto his legs!" cried out Leiyun.

"I've got his nose. He won't be able to hold his breath much longer!" exclaimed Kara.

And as Jinyu's lips parted, Erika shoved a ganache into his mouth.

It was a matter of seconds before Leiyun and Kara had fled to the other side of the room to avoid the Black Dragon's wrath.

Only Erika waited eagerly. "Well, how is it?"

Jinyu had a look of disgust as he realized that chocolate melted in your mouth if you did not chew it. But then as the sweet, creamy filling spilled out into his tongue, filling his mouth with an unfamiliar, rich and nutty flavor, he could not help licking his lips.

"Well?" Erika blinked her long lashes.

"It's not horrible," he finally remarked.

"Which in the Black Dragon's terms means he quite liked it," giggled Kara. She popped the other truffle in her mouth. "This is delicious. Who did you buy it for? Surely not Leiyun?"

"No way!" Erika scowled.

"I see. You bought if for Eron, lest he does not receive chocolates from his beloved Cherry Blossom." Kara giggled. "You have a serious brother-complex, don't you?"

"Do not!" exclaimed Erika. She shoved the half-empty box of chocolates into Jinyu's hands. "You can eat them or throw them away—I don't care."

It was almost midnight, and the mid-February night was still bitingly cold. But Sakura was giddy from the beautiful evening that had unfolded in front of her. She couldn't remember the last time she spent one day forgetting about the dark forces, about Leiyun and the Li Clan and her awkward relationship with Eron.

Sakura checked the postbox. She smiled slightly. There was a cherry pink round box tied with a big red and white checkered ribbon. Carefully, she took it out. There was no card, but she could easily figure who it was from. It seemed like Syaoran had not gotten over the habit of giving out chocolate on Valentine's Day ever since he got the misconception that both sexes gave chocolate on Valentine's Day thanks to Yamazaki Takashi back in elementary school. But now, it was more of a tradition than anything else.

She walked into the house. Syaoran who had gotten back a half-hour earlier, was doing his homework in the kitchen, as if waiting for her. "Thanks for the chocolate!" she called out, holding up the box.

"W-who said it was me?" stammered Syaoran.

"Oh, is it not from you?" Sakura took the seat across from Syaoran on the kitchen table. The picture of Nadeshiko on the counter today was one of her wearing a pink and white dress with a big red ribbon in her hair, and she was eating a heart-shaped truffle. It must have been from a Valentine's day advertisement.

"You're finally back. How did the rest of the evening go?" asked Touya, walking down the stairs. "I felt bad having to run out like that."

"Onii-chan, you're back already?" Sakura asked.

"It turned out to be something silly," said Touya. "Well, I got to get out of the job early, though I felt guilty to the manager."

"It's okay. Eriol-kun took over, and he was even more popular," said Sakura. "The manager made him promise to return for White Day."

Touya scowled. "It's the glasses, isn't it?" Glowering because his popularity at La Seine had been surpassed in the course of a single evening, he walked up behind his little sister. "What is that? It looks interesting." Without Sakura's permission, Touya unwrapped the red ribbon and the pink paper. Inside was a magenta tin box printed with little cherries on stems. He opened the lid then whistled. "Wow, these are fancy. Are these store-bought or homemade?"

"Give it back to me!" Sakura exclaimed, raising her hand to snatch away her box of chocolates.

Without flinching, Touya took a piece and popped it into his mouth. "Mmm… This is delicious. I've never tasted anything quite like this before. What is this center? Raspberry? Or cherry?" He took a second piece and examined it more closely.

"Onii-chan! You're such a meanie! Didn't you receive boxes of chocolates already from the nurses!" Sakura snatched away her precious box of chocolate. She sniffled as she saw the two pieces missing from the rows of beautiful sakura-shaped white chocolate tinted with a rose-color blush. "Wow, these are absolutely beautiful!"

"I know. It's almost a shame to eat them," said Touya, holding up the sakura-shaped chocolate up to the light.

Sakura took a piece. It was a pity to eat it. But Syaoran was sitting on the edge of his chair, watching her, as if waiting for her to take a bite. Finally, she bit into a pink petal. The outer white chocolate melted immediately in her mouth, filling her tongue with a milky richness. Her eyes rounded. A sweet, slightly succulent and sour cream filled her mouth. It was cherry-flavored ganache at the center of the chocolate. "This is delicious!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" Syaoran leaned over the table, as if taking in every change in Sakura's expression. "Is it really good?"

Sakura nodded. "It's the best chocolate I've ever tasted."

"It really is," said Touya, sneakily reaching over for a third piece.

"No!" exclaimed Sakura, covering the chocolate with her arms.

"Stingy," said Touya. He yawned. "Well, I have to wake up early and return to the hospital tomorrow." He walked upstairs to his room that he currently shared with the Brat.

After her brother left, Sakura peeked up at Syaoran with pink cheeks. "T-thank you," she said. She reached into her bag and took out a round box.

"What is this?" asked Syaoran. He realized she had been carrying it with her the whole day.

"You stated you didn't like butter-cream ganache," mumbled Sakura. "And I didn't know what kind of chocolate you liked, so…" She bashfully, pushing the box over to Syaoran.

"It's for me?"

She nodded. "Of course, I'm ashamed to show it now that I've seen your specially chocolates, and they're really nothing much to look at, but I hope you'll like at least one of them." Now, Sakura was feeling quite miserable. "Actually, you don't have to eat them. I'll understand completely if you don't want them. After all, they're not very well made, and they look very amateur and—"

"I'll eat them!" Syaoran declared before Sakura decided to take back the chocolates. "I'll eat them all!"

Leaning forward with her chin balanced on two hands, Sakura watched Syaoran devour each piece of chocolate. He relayed a various assortment of expression ranging from suppressed shock to relief and once in a while clear enjoyment.

"What is this?" asked Syaoran, looking at a final mystery piece. It was a round piece of milk chocolate with something that resembled a squished animal-like face with ears. "Kero-chan?"

Sakura pouted. "No. It's Syaoran-flavored chocolate."

He grinned. It was a wolf. "So, what does a Syaoran-flavored chocolate taste like?" He bit into the chocolate and almost chipped a tooth. "Ow!"

"Sorry!" exclaimed Sakura. "It took many tries trying to get the shape right—and it still doesn't look like a wolf. They might have ended up a little hard. You don't have to eat it!"

Shaking his head, Syaoran let the rest of the chocolate melt in his mouth. Unlike the exterior mold, there was a soft, chewy caramel inside that was sweet and gooey. "This is really good!"

"You don't have to say that to make me feel better," said Sakura.

"No, I'm serious." Syaoran popped another chocolate in his mouth. "What is this filling?"

Sakura smiled. "I came up with the recipe by myself."

"Wow. It's really good. What's in it?"

"Well…" She twiddled her thumb.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "It's a secret?"

"Not exactly." Sakura mumbled unintelligibly, "I was randomly experimenting flavors and somehow came up with the ultimate combination but it was by chance and I don't remember how I did it."

And Syaoran snickered. "Of course." More seriously, he asked, "When did you make all this?"

"Yesterday, when I got home." She stared at her box of cherry chocolates. "When did you make these?"

"Yesterday, after you went home," he replied. Then, turning red, he stammered, "I was busy making the truffles for La Seine and this was just an experiment that didn't turn out right but it was a waste to throw away."

She smiled up at him nonetheless. "Thank you."

"Today was really crazy at the restaurant," remarked Syaoran in a desperate attempt to change subjects.

"All our friends showed up, and onii-chan was the pianist," giggled Sakura. "And then Eriol-kun took over with Tomoyo-chan. Plus we learned about what happened about Chef Nobuhiro's first love. It was really a strange Valentine's. But it was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was fun." The two stared at each other across the table, each holding a box of chocolates, in Syaoran's case, an empty case, since he had finished the last piece for fear Kero-chan would steal a piece and he would miss out on a single piece that Sakura had created from scratch.

Meanwhile, Kero-chan, in between bites of his truffles, was busily pressing the buttons on his cellphone, an earphone piece, plugged into his ears.

"Did you get it?" asked a girl's voice over the phone.

"Yeah, I'm sending you the video clip right now," said Kero-chan, pressing a series of buttons on his new gold cellphone with an HD videocamera feature. "Sent!"

Some minutes later, he heard a squeal from the other end of the receiver. "Kero-chan, I'll bring you the promised double-chocolate cake tomorrow!"

Kero-chan thought he heard something along the lines of, "Finally, a successful Valentine's Day footage for my new movie!" before the line went dead.

The manager of La Seine was in high spirits since the success of Valentine's Day, and Syaoran and Sakura were pleasantly surprised to find a little bonus from their week's wages.

"Valentine's Day was our best profit in the past ten years," the manager stated. "The musical accompaniment was a great hit, and we're getting calls regarding what nights the pianist comes in. Do you think Hiiragizawa-kun and Daidouji-san is interested in making this a repeated gig?"

Syaoran said stiffly, "I'm not sure." It was bad enough with Eron at work; he did not think he could keep his sanity with Eriol and Tomoyo flitting around.

Chef Nobuhiro meanwhile ogled the figures in the account book. "Li-kun, what is this? Is there some sort of mistake?"

Clearing his throat, Syaoran replied, "No, sir. I completely understood your ideals and have just taken a few minor measures in order to live up to your ideals."

The chef was baffled and exchanged a quizzical glance at his manager.

"I spoke with your butcher and had a little conversation with him. He's been ripping you off thoroughly," said Syaoran.

"I've been buying from him for the past five years," mumbled the chef.

Syaoran said sternly, "You do realize that when you buy in bulk, most retailers would give you special prices, especially to such a valued customer. He was charging you extravagant prices."

"I'm not good with bargaining," said the chef sheepishly.

"I made an Excel spreadsheet calculating the average customer per night to the amount of food consumed for each day of the week in each month over the past ten years and came up with fairly accurate statistics. I know you value fresh ingredients, so I have adjusted the consumption of excess raw ingredients. I've also enlisted an acquaintance skilled in website design to update the restaurant website and forum as to spread word to the younger generation. A lot of younger people are scared off by the fancy ambiance and think La Seine would be outrageously expensive. The website promotes a luxury ambience at an affordable price." Syaoran paused to produce the spreadsheets carefully organized by month and type in a clear file.

"You're amazing, Li-kun," said the manager, pouring over the files. "You must be a math whiz or something to come up with this."

Anyone less humble would have smirked. Syaoran stated, "Leftover food will be donated to the homeless shelter every night at ten'o'clock. I have also suggested a business model for a bakery plan, where you can sell freshly baked goods and chocolate, which I think based on the positive response on Valentine's Day, would be a very successful venture. Please consider it."

"Watch out, I think he's vying for your spot," said the chef to the manager. "So, Li-kun, are you really sure you're not wanting to open up a restaurant of your own?"

Syaoran smiled. "One of my cousins owns the biggest dimsum venture in Hong Kong. I got some tips from him."

"So, did Sakura-chan like the chocolates you made for her?" Chef Nobuhiro asked slyly.

"How did you—" Syaoran turned beat red.

"I peeked in at the kitchen to see what little mouse was so busily conjuring up a new chocolate recipe in the middle of the night," replied the chef with a smile.

Sugar-induced coma, more commonly known as nausea from overindulging from sweets was rampant the day after Valentine's Day. The infirmary was full of boys who complained of tummy aches and headaches, and Li Leiyun promptly gave all of them a mysterious white pill.

Sakura was slightly alarmed to come home from school to a green-faced Kero-chan. "Kero-chan, you look ill," said Sakura. "Are you okay?"

"I thought I would never say this, but I never want to see chocolate again," said Kero-chan, grasping his bulging pot-belly.

"Well, you were greedy and gobbled up that scrumptious-looking cake Tomoyo brought over all by yourself," said Sakura. "You could have shared with the family, and Yukito-san is coming over later."

"It was mine!" declared Kero-chan, wiping the crumbs of his lips. "Mine, mine, mine."

Suddenly, Sakura narrowed her eyes. She reached over and grabbed Kero-chan's cellphone. "I saw you doing something with this. What is it?"

"I-It's nothing!" exclaimed Kero-chan, knowing his mistress would be furious with him if she found the secret video saved on his phone.

He flew out the door, downstairs and hid in the laundry room. To his dismay, the Brat was taking the laundry out, humming a little tune by himself, not even noticing his presence.

Kero-chan peered into the laundry basket. "What are you in such a good mood for?"

Syaoran jumped. "Geh, what are you doing in here?"

"Hiding. If Sakura-chan passes by, tell her I'm not here."

Sure enough, Sakura poked her head in the laundry room. "Have you seen Kero-chan?"

"Nope," said Syaoran, eying Kero-chan hiding under the socks.

With a frown, Sakura went down to the basement. Kero-chan came out of the basket, holding up a blotchy shirt. "Did you mix white laundry with colored laundry? You just ruined Sakura-chan's favorite shirt."

Syaoran looked aghast. He never made silly mistakes like mixing white with colored laundry.

"You're dead. She's going to be furious. Yukito-san bought for her when she first entered junior high," said Kero-chan. With a smirk, he said, "I won't tell Sakura-chan you did it, if you play Road Fighter 4 with me till the last level."

"Chocolate," whispered Syaoran into Kero-chan's ear, and the creature's face turned purple.

"I hear your voice, Kero-chan!" called out Sakura from the hallway. She burst into the laundry room. Rapidly, Syaoran hid the ruined shirt behind his back. Sakura eyed Syaoran and Kero-chan suspiciously. "What are you two doing in here?" she demanded suspiciously.

"Nothing!" echoed Syaoran and Kero-chan.

_A quarter century ago…_

There is something quite lovely and ethereal about a school girl in a sailor uniform, with her long hair loose around her like a woodland fairy, seated by the piano. Her fingers ran over the smooth ivory and black keys and the sweet tune she played melted in his ears like honey. Sunlight poured in through the open window and a gust of wind swept in, blowing the music sheets around. Her violet hair fanned out behind her, and it was as if an angel graced his presence. That smiling face as she looked over her shoulders, as if beckoning to him, he would never forget till his dying day.

Picking up the scattered sheets of music, Li Ryuuren walked towards the piano. "Why did you call me over here? I thought it was an emergency."

With her twinkling evergreen eyes, Amamiya Nadeshiko looked up at him. "My cooking might be horrible, but this is something I prepared for you."

"Did you compose this tune?"

"I'm not really finished, and it's just the melody so far, but I wanted you to hear it."

"Does it have a meaning?"

Nadeshiko nodded. "I want to call it 'Memories of Warmth.'"

"_Nukumori no kioku._ I like that," said Ryuuren with a soft smile. "It's a good song. It gives me a warm feeling. May I be honored to think that it's a song composed for me?"

"I actually was thinking of my father when I composed it," said Nadeshiko with reddened cheeks.

"I don't know whether to be jealous or not," remarked Ryuuren idly. He picked up his violin. "Play it one more time." She did, and this time, he accompanied her. He had picked up the simple melody by ear. If anyone had been passing by the first floor music room, they would have seen the lovely image of the girl of the violet hair on the piano and a dark-haired young man by her side, on the violin. But even before that, they would have heard the beautiful tune which filled listeners with peace, as did many students who were out on the field, wondering who was playing such a lovely tune.

"That sounded really good together!" exclaimed Nadeshiko as the song came to an end.

"You're a good composer," he told her.

"Better than cooking, right?" she asked.

"The chocolates weren't half too bad. Hard and formless, but not altogether inedible," he said. "Though I'm not convinced they were not poisoned, after all."

"Which in Ryuuren-terms means it was alright." Nadeshiko beamed up at him. Ryuuren had actually eaten them, after all. "Happy Valentine's Day, Li Ryuuren."

He saw the ring gleaming on her finger. Till this day, he was unsure of why he had given it to her on that Christmas day. His family would throw a fit should they find out he had handed away a family heirloom.

_If you keep wearing that ring, does that mean that you will love me eternally?_

Wish-chan (July 2011): Many apologies for disappearing for so long. Long-time readers will know I do tend to do that every so often, but when I do, it's for a good reason. I am ashamed to admit that job took precedence over everything, including writing. If it is any solace, it also took over my social life over the past couple months. I was also on and off sick for the past couple months; I think it's the longest I've had a cold. I finally went to the doctor, and I apparently had a nasal drip or something. I have an abnormal dislike for going to the hospital and I think this is the first time I did go for a cold. I got back my results yesterday and other things came out clean. But I am always making excuses, aren't I? Truthfully, I just checked my blog, and I didn't realize how much time had passed since I had last updated. It's been almost four months since the horrifying earthquake and tsunami in Japan, which was a reminder to us at how frail and helpless humankind can be against the forces of nature. Yet, I think in times of calamity, people can bond together and show their greatest strength. Though in a small way, I am always fascinated at how Card Captor Sakura still remains such a resonant and relevant icon in Japan and in the world even a decade after it ended. Kinomoto Sakura still remains a beacon of hope for many till this day, as can be seen through CLAMP's efforts towards the earthquake relief. .com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=S7SnQPYJPHk

I was originally planning on releasing this chapter on White Day, March 14, but it didn't seem appropriate at that time, and coming back to edit this chapter at the end of June, when I finally have some time again, and I couldn't help thinking, something is missing in this chapter… wow nothing happens in this chapter. Then again, a lot of times that's my favorite kind of episode on a action anime; the ones where nothing happens. I think everybody's waiting for Chapter 68, but it's good to have a bit of fluff once in a while before we go on to the heavy stuff. I haven't written a Valentine's Special yet, though I've done three Christmas chapters, so finally here it is. When I wrote it, it really was around Valentine's Day, but time has passed on. I think it's been so long since I've written a completely light-hearted chapter, and I missed doing it. It's a songfic, now that I think of it. Yubiwa is the song which made me love Maaya Sakamoto, and it remains one of my favorite songs till this day. Yes, I made a whole chapter about a ring just because I like a song called "Ring." This chapter actually are parts of Chapter 67 that I had to take out, such as Chef Nobuhiro's back story.

Here is the Valentine's Day-inspired AMV collaboration project with the song "Syaoran the Waiter Boy" sung my Hazuki Goldair. I warn you the song is dangerously addictive. .com/watch?v=-_rpyLuYX4s

And the customary S+S art can be found at my deviantart account at .com. Valentine's Day Syaoran feeding Sakura Cherries and Waiter Syaoran and Sakura.

Truthfully speaking, my days of absence all the more solidify why emails are so important to me, because they are record of my time of absence and reminder for me to return to what I do love to do. Write. Emails are therefore cherished (in the most literal sense) at . I have been unable to check and reply to emails for the period I have been MIA and will promptly start responding to emails, so apologies for being so negligent. Lovely would be a life where I could just do what I truly loved to do. If you haven't already, check out the Yahoo New Trials Ring at .com/group/newtrialsring**. **For the latest New Trials updates and other news, check out my blog at .com.

Thank you everybody for being so patient, and I promise I will try to be better about staying in touch.


	112. Chapter 67: The Sacrifice, Part 3 and 4

**Part III: Lost Forever**

Even from a distance, Akagi Arima could recognize Tamemura Asuma's form racing down the track. Now that the Japan Cup was less than a week away, jockeys were practicing diligently, though careful not to strain the horse's muscles. In contrast, Asuma sailed down the tracks on Thunderbolt with a natural speed that put him in a league of his own. Maybe some years ago, she might have been able to beat him in a race or two. But now, there would be no competition. The most riding she had done over the past two years was some riding action for a feudal film.

"So you are the lovely Akagi Arima-san."

Arima jumped a bit, before spinning around to face a man with blue eyes and silver hair. Something about his visage was vaguely familiar, but she knew she had never met him before. "Do I know you?" she asked stiltedly.

"I am a great fan of your works, especially your recent portrayal as Kaguya-hime," he said. "You are even more radiant in person."

Narrowing her eyes, Arima asked, "Pardon me, but do I know you?"

"Li Leiyun is my name." Leiyun smiled.

That name rang a familiar bell. "You're Asuma's friend."

"I am flattered that such a rising starlet as yourself knows the likes of me," remarked Leiyun. "I have heard a lot about you from Asuma back in our days in Hong Kong."

"You did?"

"He had the longest one-sided crush on you." Leiyun's eyes sparkled turquoise. "He composed many a confession letter that he tore up after we endlessly made fun of it."

Wait, how could this man be Li Leiyun? "But I'm confused. I heard—I mean, I was under the understanding that…"

"Dead people should stay dead?" Leiyun smiled. "I agree with you. Dead people cannot come back to life, no matter how hard they try. Hence, I guess I must be alive. It's too bad, isn't it? There are far more living who deserve to die than dead to deserved to have died."

Arima stared at Leiyun; there was something cacophonic about the slippery glib voice and flickering pupils.

"What's worse is those stuck in a limbo. Not dead nor alive," said Leiyun. "Like that vampire movie you starred in a couple years ago. That was your best piece to date, I would say, portraying the vampire Rosalind, condemned to eternal damnation for trying to save the life of her loved one."

"You're certainly must be a movie-guru. That was one of my earlier indie films that didn't get much recognition," remarked Arima.

"I told you I was a fan," said Leiyun with a smile. "You know, your little brother looks remarkably like you."

"You know Aki?" He was starting to creep her out; she had a stalker or two in the past and had developed a heightened sense of suspicion of everybody. Was this really Li Leiyun?

"He's a student at the place I work."

"You're a teacher at Seijou High?" asked Arima. Maybe she had been overreacting.

"I'm the school doctor," replied Leiyun. "If I were you, I would be concerned about the group of friends he associates with. He's got a bright future ahead of him. But if he meddles with the wrong crowd. Bam. He's going to get drawn into a big mess, one he could have avoided."

"I'm sorry but it's none of my business who my little brother hangs out with," stated Arima sharply, turning around and slipping on a large hat to hide her face.

"Aren't you going to say hi to Asuma?" Leiyun asked, tilting his head towards the tracks.

"It's all right. I was just dropping by because I had a press conference nearby," said Arima, pulling her hat low over her head and hurrying away from this disturbing man who claimed to be Li Leiyun.

"Hey, Aki," said Arima, looking up from the kitchen TV. She was watching the racing channel curled up on the wooden stool and crunching on carrot sticks.

"Onee-san. What are you doing home? I thought you're finishing up shooting in Hokkaido," said her teenage brother, Akagi Aki, setting down his Seijou Basketball Team duffel bag. His sister might be a top-star actress to the public, but when she was home, she wore baggy track clothes from high school and tied her hair back in a messy knot—the public was sorely deceived if they thought the actress Akagi Arima lead some super glamorous lifestyle.

"I had some business in Tokyo," replied Arima vaguely. "By the way, do you have a new school doctor?"

Aki rummaged through the cabinet and produced a bag of potato chips. "Yeah, we do. He's new this semester. Supposedly he's from Hong Kong or some place, though his Japanese is fluent."

"What's he like?" She shook her head when her brother offered her chips.

"Li Leiyun-sensei?" Aki glanced at his older sister, who he hadn't seen for two months. "He's popular with the girls, I suppose. He can be considered good-looking, though personally, I think there's something off with him. There are rumors that he's related to Li Syaoran—they look really similar. I told you that Li-kun transferred into our class, right? Eitoukou-betrayer."

"How are Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun doing?" asked Arima with a wry smile.

"I don't know. Sakura-chan got dumped by Eron-kun, it seems, and there's been a constant murderous vibe in our classroom, it's quite stressful," said Aki. He was a happy-go-lucky type of guy, and he didn't like watching his classmate distressed because that made Tomoyo worried. "Anyway, why are you suddenly asking about Li-sensei?"

"Hmm. Nothing important," replied Arima. "Remember Asuma's best friend in Hong Kong?"

Aki frowned. "The one that died?"

"Well, he didn't really die, it turned out. He's your current school doctor," said Arima.

"Eh, how did that happen?" Aki asked, bug-eyed.

"I don't know. He's Syaoran-kun's cousin." Arima chewed on her dry carrots, eying the bag of potato chips jealously.

"I knew they were related," Aki stated.

Arima's cell phone bell rang. She glanced it and silenced the call.

"Was that Asuma-aniki?"

"Yeah."

Aki couldn't contain himself anymore and burst out, "Why are you ignoring his calls? Didn't you come back to see Asuma-aniki?"

Slowly, Arima turned and blinked at Aki. "No, I didn't."

"The Japan Cup is a week away. Aren't you going to go cheer on him?"

Arima crossed her arms. "I need to go back to Hokkaido to finish up the shoot."

"You haven't seen him for months. It's not just any race—it's the Japan Cup—he'd be waiting for you."

"No, he won't be," replied Arima shortly.

"Then the rumors are true? You're engaged to your co-star Himura Takuya?" Aki demanded.

"Don't you think I'd tell you if I'm engaged to someone?" Arima replied crossly. "I swear, why do people believe that garbage?"

"But the photos in the tabloids—"

"It's true, Takuya-san and I are good friends. But we have a working relationship, that's all." Arima frowned.

"Then you need to explain things to Asuma-aniki," said Aki. "Why won't you answer his calls? He contacted me, saying that you won't return his calls or emails, and he was worried something happened to you. It looks like you're avoiding him!"

"I _am_ avoiding him," Arima replied curtly.

Aki dropped the bag of potato chips he was eating out of. "Why?"

"Aki, you've never been in a relationship, have you? When you become an adult, there are responsibilities that you need to carry out." Arima tossed her half-chewed carrot back into the plate and sat up.

Her younger brother mumbled under his breath, "Like you're that much older than me."

Week nights were a little less crowded at the restaurant, though Syaoran almost preferred when it was completely busy, because then he wouldn't have to watch Eron and Sakura endlessly whispering to each other behind the kitchen counters. It was bad enough seeing them together at school all day, let alone in the evenings as well. And he did not like the way that Sakura looked up at Eron with an enigmatic smile, as if the two shared some sort of secret together. He walked over to the new customer and asked, "May I take your order please?"

The man in a dashing pinstripe navy suit sitting alone in the corner seat set down his menu. Syaoran immediately recognized the tanned skin and the longish mussed tan-brown hair. "Asuma-san!"

"Syaoran-kun!" Asuma exclaimed, eying the boy's uniform. "You're working here? How have you been doing? I heard you were back from Hong Kong. I can't believe you didn't even contact me once."

"You've been abroad for months," pointed out Syaoran. "Congratulations on winning the Prix de l'Arc Triomphe."

"Thanks." Asuma let out a long sigh. "Traveling is fun but it's been so long since I came back to Japan."

"You're here for the Japan Cup?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah. It's been a while since I've competed in home terrain. Wait." Asuma fumbled in his pocket and produced special VIP tickets. "You have to come, all right? Bring your friends. Special box seats."

"I'll definitely go," Syaoran said, setting down the pitcher to put the passes into his trouser pocket.

"I met Leiyun the other day."

Syaoran managed to reply, "I see."

"I guess miracles do happen. All these years, and I never knew he was alive."

"None of us did."

Asuma looked up at Syaoran. "It's strange. I was glad to see him, and he seemed the same... Yet he wasn't. It's like Leiyun is not like Leiyun anymore."

Syaoran knew exactly what Asuma was saying and stared at the ground. "You heard how he was sent on a mission seven years ago."

"Right. I was back in Japan then in high school. He wrote me a letter telling me vaguely about it. I think he too had an ill premonition about the mission even then. Then, I heard from your sister Feimei about what happened." Asuma paused, grim. "So he wasn't dead? Or was the Clan mistaken?"

"Seven years ago, when he was sixteen, he was sent on a mission, a deadly mission." Syaoran hesitated for continuing, "The Clan thought he had demised."

"But he somehow survived," murmured Asuma, sipping on his glass of water. He had learned years ago to not ask too deeply about the internal affairs of the Li Clan. "Well, I always thought Lei was a tough one. He wouldn't die that easily."

"I should have known that. I should have known he wouldn't be defeated so easily," said Syaoran.

"You were just a kid. What could you have done?" said Asuma.

"Li-kun, your orders are waiting, what's taking you so long?" stated Sakura, walking with a tray laden with five entrée dishes. Then she recognized the man sitting in the table for two. "Asuma-san!"

"Sakura-chan!" You work here too?" Asuma's turquoise eyes flitted between Sakura and Syaoran. Hadn't the two been on first-name basis before? "Sakura-chan, you have to come to my race next Saturday, all right? I gave Syaoran the tickets to special front-row seats."

Syaoran cleared his throat when he saw the manager eying him. He had been standing around talking with Asuma for a good ten minutes and the other tables were impatiently waiting for him to bring about the water. "Are you alone today, or will you have company?"

"I'm meeting Arima," said Asuma. "She's running a little late, I guess. She's been acting strange lately. Figures. It's tough doing long distance. We haven't seen each other since last year."

"Arima-san is always busy. I saw Arima-san a couple weeks ago at the Vogue Nippon Reception," Sakura said.

"Ah, I saw your Vogue Nippon spread in the summer with Arima," stated Asuma. "You were adorable. Are you going to follow your mother's footsteps?"

"Hoe. Arima-san just took me along to that photo shoot." Sakura blushed. "I had no clue what I was doing."

"Though I'm not much of an expert, it was a beautiful photo shoot, the best I've ever seen," said Asuma. "Right, Syaoran-kun?"

"Huh?" Syaoran turned red as well. "R-right. The jewelry was nice."

Sakura glanced at Syaoran out of the corner of her eyes. "Did you see the magazine as well?"

And Syaoran knew he had been driven into a hole. "Well, sort of. My sisters buy all sorts of Japanese fashion magazines. It was coincidence."

"I didn't know they sell Japanese magazines in Hong Kong," remarked Sakura.

"Let me guess. Did Fanren and Jingmei force you to translate all the love quizzes and dating advice columns?" asked Asuma with a chuckle.

"Something like that," mumbled Syaoran, unable to meet Sakura's eyes. "Jingmei's in Japan, you know. She works in the same hospital as Kinomoto-san and Tsukishiro-san."

"Really? Did your whole family decide to emigrate to Japan?" Asuma chuckled. "Don't tell me Fanren and Feimei and the rest are here as well."

"Thank goodness, no," said Syaoran, shuddering.

Sakura had forgotten that Asuma had spent several years in Hong Kong and had been close with Syaoran's sisters and cousins. It was strange hearing Syaoran talk of his family normally. That's right, though there were the complications with the Li Clan succession and council of the Great Elders, there were also the cousins and relatives that Syaoran had grown up with; they were his family and shared his childhood. She did not like thinking of Syaoran's life back in Hong Kong, his other life. "You must have missed Arima-san a lot," Sakura said to Asuma.

Asuma glanced at the pair questioningly; he had not missed the awkward tension between the two. Something about Sakura and Syaoran had changed too. Somehow, Asuma could figure the past year had been tough on two of them as well. "Yeah. I came to a realization while I was sitting alone in the hotel room in Paris." He glanced over to the other diners and then leaned over and said in a hushed voice to the two, "I'm going to propose to her tonight."

"HOE!" Sakura squealed, blushing happily. "Really?"

"Shhh…" Asuma grinned from ear to ear. "I'm crazy about her, and I can't live without her. Why put off the inevitable? It's totally impromptu. I should have prepared a better event, but it's so hard for both of us to meet up. I picked up a ring from a boutique in Paris. It's in my pocket right now." He flicked open the jewelry case to reveal a beautiful 4 carat heart-cut diamond encrusted with smaller diamonds.

"Wow, congratulations!" exclaimed Syaoran and Sakura in unison. Then they glared at each other, as if comparing which one of them was happier for the couple. After all, each of them felt a little bit entitled to boasting rights as matchmaker of the Arima/Asuma union.

"It's beautiful!" Sakura said. "Arima-san will surely love it."

"Do you think so?" Asuma blushed to his ears. "I don't know much about these things, but when I saw this ring, I knew it would be perfect for her."

Eron came balancing two trays and told them, "You two better get in the kitchen before the chef throws a fit." He saw a glamorous woman with tawny curls peeping out of a scarf wrapped around her head. She stepped towards the quiet corner where Asuma was sitting. Eron took her fur coat and pushed back the seat for her.

Asuma's face lighted up. He quickly hid the jewelry case in his pocket. "Arima!"

"Sorry I'm late. The mall signing event went over time." Arima took off her sunglasses. "Did you wait a lot? You should have started without me."

"I just got here," said Asuma. "Why haven't you been picking up my calls? You knew I was back in Japan."

"Sorry, it's been so hectic with my new movie promotions that it completely slipped from my mind that the Japan Cup's coming up," Arima said, sipping on the glass of house wine.

"The one with Himura Takuya?"

"Yeah."

"This is your third movie with him. You'd think there would be more competent male actors to go around," Asuma mumbled under his breath.

"You know we're from the same agency," said Arima tiredly.

Asuma realized he made a mistake. "Well, take a look at the menu. I don't know about you, but I'm famished. You look like you lost weight."

"I'm on a salad diet," said Arima as she glanced over the scrumptious entrées listed in the menu.

"They still have your favorite banana pudding pie," said Asuma.

"You're right. They do. Maybe I can break the diet for one night. I haven't been here in ages," said Arima with a slight nostalgic smile as she gazed around. "Kinomoto-kun and Tsukishiro-kun used to waiter here."

"I brought you here on our first official date," Asuma reminded.

"Did you? What did we eat?"

"Sirloin steak with mushrooms and seared tuna nicoise salad," said Asuma. "And five different desserts."

"And yet, you could never remember the lines to our school play," Arima remarked with a small chuckle.

He cleared his throat before he lost his nerve. "Arima, this past year has been really hard for us. We couldn't spend much time together. And when we did, we were always tired. But—" He reached into his left trouser pocket.

"Asuma, that's why I said we should meet today. I didn't want to talk to you over the phone, so I took a break and came down to Tokyo," said Arima.

Arima had lost him. He looked at her beautiful red lips and saw them moving.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore."

It took a moment for the words the register in his mind. Finally, he realized what she had just said. "Why?" demanded Asuma. "Is it your agency again? They're opposed to you being in a relationship?"

"No, it's not them. It's my decision. I'm tired of this. Let's end it," said Arima, staring at her plate.

As expected, his green-blue eyes sparking up in anger. "Why are you saying this now? Is it true? Do you have another man?"

"It's not that." Arima looked up at her long-time friend and lover. "We can't be together. My schedule for the next three years is packed with filming. If I take on the Bond Girl project, I'm going to be abroad for a good year and a half. You're in your prime as a horse racer—you're going to be traveling. The chances that we will be even in the same country at the same time is next to zero."

"It doesn't matter. There's Christmas, New Year's, the weekends, every little time in between, I'll fly to where ever you are."

"Don't you get it, Asuma?" Sudden tears filled Arima. "It's me. I can't do it anymore? I can't stand this uncertainty of not knowing when I'll see you next. It's draining. I can't concentrate on my acting. And acting is my first priority."

"I don't get it. What more can I do? Your work is important, my work is important. But we've managed till now, haven't we? Do you want me to quit racing then? I'll quit then, if it means I can be there with you." Asuma was shouting now, and he didn't care if the other diners were looking their way.

"No, I don't want you to quit!" exclaimed Arima. "Do what you want to do, and I'll do what I set out to do. We'll go our separate paths, as we're supposed to. It's something I foresaw back when I first chose acting over racing."

"You really… want to end things?" His voice was broken. "The rumors are true, aren't they? You're seeing Himura."

Out of anybody, she thought Asuma would believe her. "Do you seriously believe that of me?"

"I'm not blind. I saw the pictures. I get asked questions all the time from acquaintances, reporters, even my own mother. I told them I believe you. But I've got to hear from you in person. Are you in love with someone else?"

Her coffee brown eyes were defiant. "And if I am?"

"If you are, I'll let you go," said Asuma. "I'm not going to hold you back."

Arima was not a born actress for no reason. The tears that were welling up from her heart were held back, and she lifted up her head. "It's true. I'm in love with Takuya-san. I see him every day, and I was lonely. He has been a great comfort to me. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before. I didn't want to hurt you."

"I see." Asuma managed to smile tightly, but he wasn't a very good actor. "Well, I wish you the best then. I guess this is goodbye." He set down cash on the table and grabbed his overcoat, leaving the restaurant.

After he left, Arima crumpled over the table and wept. Luckily, the booth was partitioned off from the rest of the dining area; it was a popular seat especially for engagements.

From the kitchen counters Sakura whispered to Syaoran, "Why did Asuma-san just leave? Wasn't he proposing to Arima-san"

"I don't know," replied Syaoran, trying to peek through the pillar.

Sakura pushed him away. "Arima-san is crying. What just happened?"

"Go," said Syaoran, nudging her forward.

"What am I going to say?"

Eron handed Sakura a stack of napkins. "Looks like she'll be needing this."

Timidly, Sakura walked up to Arima, who looked lovely even though tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing here? Did you pick up that habit from your brother, always popping up as a part-timer at random stores and restaurants?" sniffled Arima, hands covering her face. "Do I look awful? Is my mascara running? I hope there's no press here. I can just see it in the headlines tomorrow. 'Actress Akagi Arima dumped in public.' Though I guess I'm the one that broke things off with him."

After a while, Arima calmed down and checked her face in her compact. By the time she left the restaurant, it looked like she had not cried at all. Sakura had to admire the skills of a professional.

Akagi Aki wandered into the classroom, looking unusually morose. "Why do couples have to break up?" he asked the girls quite rhetorically.

If he didn't look so worried, Tomoyo might have laughed. "Did something happen?"

"I'm worried for onee-san. She broke up with Asuma-san out of the blue," Aki replied. "And she wailed all night long as if she was possessed. I couldn't sleep a wink—she'd make a wonderful vengeful ghost in a movie."

"Do you have an idea why she would break up with him?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know," replied Aki. "There was that scandal in the tabloids. They had a big fight over Christmas and the two have drifted apart the past year—I guess it's natural because Asuma-aniki was always abroad and onee-san was busy filming her new movie."

"But Asuma-san and Arima-san love each other," said Sakura woefully, recalling Arima's tear-streaked face.

"I know they do. That's what I don't understand." Aki clasped his forehead. "Ugh, I just don't understand women. Though I overheard a strange phone conversation yesterday."

"What was it?" asked Sakura.

"It was late at night and she was talking to someone. She said, _'I'm not together with him so don't bother calling me again about that. He has nothing to do with me anymore.'_"

Syaoran frowned. "Who was she talking to?"

"I'm not sure, but it sounded like a man. At first, I thought it was someone at the agency, but then, I realized they wouldn't be calling her that late at night," replied Aki. "So then I thought it might be the man she's having an affair with."

"Arima-san is having an affair with someone?" Meilin asked.

"No!" Aki said. "And then, I heard her tell the person, _'I'll pay back for the company, so leave him alone; he has nothing to do with this._"

"That sounds like an extortion case!" Meilin exclaimed. She had become very knowledgeable in these sorts of shady affairs thanks to having a criminal boyfriend.

"I'm scared for onee-san," Aki continued. "At first, I thought it was the tabloid journalists again, threatening her with a scandal, but the way she sounded terrified got me real worried. I don't know what to do—I'm afraid she'll be troubled if I let on that I heard her conversation."

"You thought correctly," Mizuki Kai stated, taking his seat. He whipped off his sunglasses. "Actress Akagi Arima is being blackmailed by yakuza."

"Yakuza?" squeaked Aki.

"How do you know that?" asked Syaoran.

"I have my sources," replied Kai grimly. "More specifically, she's being accosted by Minato-gumi boss, Minato Abe."

Tomoyo frowned, trying to recall where she heard that name before. "The man who kidnapped Sakura-chan?"

Kai nodded. "The entertainment agency that Arima works for is one of the biggest in the business. But at one point, they almost went bankrupt and borrowed a lot of yakuza money to recuperate. In other words, they were in heavy debt to the Minato-gumi. Arima-san has been such a big hit in recent years, the agency has grown five-fold and is very successful. Reversely, Minato-gumi after its recent collapse in power resulting from the humiliating defeat of their boss against the Yamamoto-gumi leader, is currently in a financial pinch."

"What does this have to do with Arima-san?" asked Sakura.

"They told Arima-san, the chief money-earning for the agency, that she has to get Asuma to withdraw from the Japan Cup or else they're going to ruin the company. They can do that with accusations of black market money—any scandal is enough to ruin an agency, an actor's entire career," responded Kai.

Meilin interjected, "And how does this involve Asuma-san?"

Kai replied, "Minato-gumi has been investing in horserace gambling. They need their candidate to win in order to make a lump sum of money quickly. Of course, everyone is expecting Asuma-san, Triple-Crown winner to claim another victory, so if another candidate wins, that means immediate profit."

"What's the Triple Crown?" asked Sakura.

"It's one of the most prestigious titles a horse can win in Japan," replied Syaoran. "It goes to the jockey and horse team that wins the three legs of Japanese horse racing, the _Sakurai Sho, Tokyo Yushun_ and the _Kikuka Sho_. Some call it the test of speed, the test of luck and the test of strength. Only six other horses in history have received the Japanese Triple Crown—it's a great honor for Thunderbolt and Asuma-san."

"Wow, Asuma-san really is amazing," mused Sakura—she had always known he was, just not to what extent.

"The problem is, everyone knows Asuma-san and Arima-san are an item. Asuma quitting the Japan Cup just a couple days away would be a devastating blow to his investors but big money for whomever else takes the Cup; namely the horse that Minato Abe has invested in," Kai said. Unlike his father, he had a quick brain for investments and profiteering.

"But Asuma-san is going to compete in the Japan Cup," Sakura stated.

"Onee-san knows Asuma-aniki's dream. She couldn't make him give up the Japan Cup," Aki murmured half to himself. "That's why she broke up with him."

"Right. She had to end her relationship with Tamemura Asuma so that the yakuza couldn't manipulate her and use Asuma-san," Kai stated. "It's a win-win scenario for Minato Abe; if Asuma-san had been pressured into quitting the Japan Cup by Arima-san, Minato Abe gets what he wants, and even if Asuma doesn't drop out, then Minato-gumi has grounds to further blackmail Arima-san's agency for money."

Sakura bolted up. "But what'll happen to Arima-san then? Wouldn't the Minato-gumi be angry that she didn't follow their orders?"

Aki frowned. "Should we call the police?"

"I wouldn't recommend that—that might put Asuma-san in danger, if the Minato-gumi is pressured by the police in anyway," said Kai. "Don't worry about Arima-san for now. I've got some reliable friends who are keeping surveillance on her 24-7."

"More yakuza?" asked Meilin skeptically.

"They're not all bad," Kai protested. "Just like all you Li's aren't all good."

"Are you _trying_ to pick a fight with me?" Meilin demanded.

"Why is her agency even allowing this?" Aki said.

Kai's eyes darkened. "It's what happens when you sign a contract without a lawyer and an agent."

Aki sighed. "You're right. My sister was being all rebellious when she wanted to become an actress against my parent's wishes that she complete college and follow the family business. She went ahead and found any agency and signed a contract by herself, since she was already of legal age, which is why they are overworking her to death without any vacation whatsoever. She won't even show us her contract, because she's too headstrong to admit she made a mistake. The good thing is, she likes acting, but I've always thought she's had very unfair working conditions considering how popular she is. So what do I do? How can I save my sister?"

Sakura looked up at Aki. "Leave things to us, Aki-kun. We're not going to let anyone harm Arima-san."

"Thanks, Sakura-chan." Aki didn't look very convinced as he walked off to his seat.

Sakura turned to Mizuki Kai with a smile. "Thank you Kai-kun, for looking into this matter. You're really amazing."

The Thief of the Night grinned from ear to ear. "Any more compliments?"

"I don't know what we would have done without you. You're an absolute genius!" Sakura praised him. The others groaned—Kai was a showoff who liked being complimented like some little kid.

"That's why I'm here for. In your Alliance, you have your knights, your guardians, your advisers and even you own professional costume designer. You just need your own criminal spymaster who will take care of the dirty work for you," said Kai with an exaggerated bow. Truth was, he had been bored out of his mind ever since he had retired as Kaitou Magician, and enjoyed being useful again.

Meilin eyed Syaoran who sank back, looking rather left out of things.

"Well, I'm going to check if my friends have some updates," said Kai. "Give me a call if anything comes up."

"I don't have your number, Kai-kun," reminded Sakura.

With a wink, Kai flicked out his sleek black touch phone and dialed a number. Sakura's bell rang. "You have it now."

Following Kai down the stairwell, Meilin stated accusingly, "You didn't tell Sakura-chan everything."

"Taoka told me that he didn't think Minato Abe was acting alone," he replied.

"Someone's supporting him from behind the scenes?" Meilin blinked. "Who?"

Kai stared at Meilin pointedly.

"You're not keeping things from Sakura-chan," Meilin said in sudden realization. "It's because Syaoran was there. You don't suspect Syaoran, do you?"

"No, I believe in him," replied Kai. "I'm just pointing out, have you wondered why Syaoran suddenly decided to live with Sakura?"

"Because he's still in love with her?" replied Meilin directly.

Kai shook his head. "You know Syaoran better than that. He avoided her in Hong Kong because of that very reason."

"Though Sakura doesn't seem to realize it," muttered Meilin.

"Though Sakura doesn't seem to realize it," agreed Kai. "No, there must be a very good reason for him to choose to reside in the Kinomoto house."

"Isn't Sakura enough of a reason?"

"Why did he leave Leiyun?" Kai asked pointedly. "I've met Leiyun, several times. He's not a person who will easily let go of what he wants."

"You mean, Leiyun let Syaoran leave the house and did not bring him back on _purpose_?" Meilin paused. "You think Syaoran _pretended_ to have a falling out with Leiyun?"

"I'm just saying, Syaoran's reasons for staying at Sakura's place might not be as simple as you think."

Her breath was caught in her chest. "You think—he's using her?" she demanded. "Do you honestly think that Syaoran would do something so vile? How can you even consider something like that?"

"Stop putting words in my mouth," snapped Kai. "You're so blinded when it comes to your precious cousin, you don't look at things objectively. Think about it. Why would Syaoran, who spent the past year trying to avoid Sakura as much as possible suddenly jump to her side again? The situation hasn't changed at all. He doesn't have his powers back, and the Great Elder's still in a critical position. For all we know, he's not emancipated from the Li Clan. If he was, he should have returned the Sakura Cards to their rightful owner. Instead, I'm pretty sure Leiyun still keeps it safely locked away. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they're coming up with ways to be able to manipulate the Cards this very moment."

Meilin admitted, "You're right that Syaoran's a pretty stubborn guy. He isn't the type of person who would return to Sakura and pretend as if he didn't do any wrong without fixing the core of the problem."

"Yet that's precisely what he's doing. Continuing on daily life like that. As if he's biding for time."

"Time for what?" Meilin glared at Kai. "Do you know something? Did Kara tell you something?"

"No, she didn't," said Kai. "She wouldn't. But purely on an observational basis, we know that firstly, Leiyun somehow is granting Syaoran his freedom in an unexpected circumstance and secondly, Syaoran knows this fact as well. I won't be surprised if it's a secret from the Li Clan that Syaoran is currently not residing at the Li mansion."

"Maybe Leiyun is helping Syaoran out," Meilin said. "I know he's a bit strange, but he's not all together that bad. He really does care for Syaoran like a younger brother."

Kai snorted. "I don't know what he used to be like, but Leiyun is bat-shit crazy, and you know it." He paused. "There are two factions of the Li Clan. You know very well of this. The faction of the Great Elder, Li Renshu, the traditionalists, which Syaoran is under. The followers are usually the younger generation who used to admire Li Ryuuren. Then, there is the faction of the Head, Li Wutai, the expansionists, followed by most of older the Inner Council, the group in favor of expanding the Li Clan's control through Asia and internationally. The question is, where does Li Leiyun's loyalty lie? His father is the Head, Li Wutai, but he too had been trained for many years under the Great Elder."

Meilin tilted her head. "Why is it that you know the affairs of my family even better than I do?"

"Sometimes, you need an outsider's objective eye," he replied.

"Now that you retired as a thief, maybe you should become a professional detective," Meilin stated.

"You look glum," remarked Li Leiyun, walking into the stables. He fed Thunderbolt a carrot. "Good boy," he said stroking the magnificent chestnut stallion's neck.

"I got dumped," sighed Asuma.

Thunderbolt whinnied and sniffed Leiyun's fingers. "How did that come about?"' he asked.

Asuma fished inside his pocket and flipped open the velvet case. Inside was a brilliant heart-cut diamond set to a white-gold band. "I was planning on proposing to her. I couldn't bear the thought that we be separated any longer. Instead, she said we should break up."

"Isn't it a bit too soon to be thinking of marriage?" asked Leiyun. "Both you and Arima have your entire careers ahead of you."

"I knew I was going to propose to her one day ever since we graduated. The timing is sort of unexpected. I wasn't going to do it for a three, four years at least. But I thought girls like this sort of thing!" Asuma stared at his steed. He understood horses through and through, but he did not understand women.

"Does love need a proof?"

Turning to Leiyun, Asuma said, "I don't get her. I mean, I know she must be pretty pissed that I sent her only one postcard from Paris and called her twice, but there's the time difference, and she gets so little sleep during film shoots, I didn't want to wake her when she's sleeping. And what's to say she couldn't call me?"

"Did you try to make up with her?"

"She blocked my number," stated Asuma. "And her manager always tells me she's busy. I know I shouldn't jump into conclusions, but I can't help thinking, she must have another guy. I kept convincing myself that I should believe in her, but maybe I'm being the blind one here. I mean, I've been patient and understanding, I really have. But it's hard when your girlfriend's a celebrity whose name is linked with every other handsome co-star."

"Well, the race is tomorrow," said Leiyun. He had always been the more practical of the two. "You should focus on that and not let down Thunderbolt here."

"My heart got broken and my pride trampled upon all in one night," Asuma groaned. "How am I supposed to concentrate on the race?"

"It's bad enough being the guy who got dumped," said Leiyun. "You don't want to be the guy who got dumped _and_ lost the biggest race of the season."

"Even if your master's a failure, I can't let your reputations as the king of stallions go down the drain with all the mares watching, can I?" said Asuma, brushing out the tangles in the chestnut's mane. "We'll beat them all, and maybe Arima will fall in love with me all over again."

"If you paid as much attention to your girlfriend as your horse, you probably wouldn't have been dumped," Leiyun remarked offhandedly.

"Lei, are you trying to cheer me up or make me go jump off the stable roof?" demanded Asuma. But he chuckled. He had always been simple-minded, and only able to concentrate on one thing at a time, which was his vice and strength.

Leiyun clapped his friend on the back. "Good luck tomorrow. Show them how you nailed the Triple Crown."

Saturday morning came around and Sakura entered the stadium, slightly overwhelmed as she clutched her black Tam o'Shanter with red pompoms to her head to keep it from flying away. It was her first time at the Tokyo Racecourse in Fuchu, and she wouldn't be surprised if there were more than 100,000 people filing into the arena; she didn't think she saw so many people gathered in one spot before. She wore a Scottish wool scarlet and black plaid dress with a black velvet collar and buttoned sleeves. Tomoyo trailed behind her, videotaping the spectacle. She wore a red riding jacket trimmed with black fur and a long black skirt with black lace-up ankle boots. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with a little black cap with red feathers and lace trimmings fastened to the side of her head. Shortly behind them followed Kai and Meilin, Kai in an auspicious black trench coat, hair flaming red, and Meilin in a black turtleneck and red tartan miniskirt with a short leather jacket, fishnet stockings and black leather boots. Behind them, Syaoran followed, clearly realizing what a sight they might have looked like to observers—luckily, the spectators were too excited about the race to take notice of the misanthrope group decked out in scarlet and jet black. He tucked his hand into his woolen red blazer jacket with a black collar. His black trousers were made of wool and were warm, thanks to Tomoyo's consideration, and were tucked into black ridding boots with buckles on the side.

Turning around to the group, Sakura remarked, "You know, I keep getting this feeling we've forgotten someone."

Tomoyo said, "Kero-chan's right here in my bag."

On cue, Kero-chan emerged from the bag with a black and red pompom Tam o'Shanter on his head, waving a blue and white flag. "This is my first race. Is there food?"

"I'm here, invited or not," stated Eron, with, in a silky red button-down shirt with a black scarf tied into a ribbon around his neck, and black linen pants a red-rimmed black fedora perched on his head. A red stud sparkled from his left lobe.

Syaoran scowled and Tomoyo shrugged. "Sorry, but Eron-kun insisted he looks good in red." Which he did.

The group followed the map and finally found the Tamemura/Akagi box after much mishap. Someone was already sitting there. "Aki-kun!" exclaimed Sakura. "I didn't expect you to be here." Beside him was Miho, a big camera hanging from her neck and holding a clipboard. A red wool beanie covered her head and she wore a cute little red cape over a lace blouse and black bubble shorts with red and black checkered tights underneath.

"The Japan Cup's a big deal," replied Aki with a sigh. He didn't have much of an interest in horseracing like the rest of his family but was there out of concern for his sister.

Miho briefly glared up at her brother and stated, "Aki-senpai brought me along so I can write an article. After all, Tamemura Asuma-san is a Seijou alumnus." She glanced around. "Where's Eriol?"

And a stricken expression came over Sakura's face as she realized who she had forgotten. "Oh no! Eriol-kun! How could we forget, Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo blinked innocently. Clearly, as Sakura's manager and second-in-charge, she had say in who got invited on the Star Alliance excursions. "I ran out of time and couldn't complete the last outfit."

"He's going to throw a tantrum when he hears we left him out again," said Miho with a snicker.

Aki nudged Sakura. "Isn't that Li-sensei over there?"

Sakura and Syaoran glanced up. Indeed, several boxes over, sat Leiyun, intently absorbed by the race. His box was otherwise empty.

"What is he doing here?" Sakura asked.

"He's always been interested in horseracing," replied Syaoran. "It's actually not that odd he should be here. The Li Group sponsors a lot of races in Hong Kong, and Leiyun always took interest, ever since he was young."

"That's where he met Asuma in the first place," stated a female who took the empty seat next to Aki.

"Arima-san!" exclaimed Sakura. She had not expected her to be here. A beribboned wide-brimmed straw hat was perched on her head and she wore huge sunglasses which covered half her face.

"Shush, I snuck out of filming to be here." Arima eyed Sakura's friends. "Did you guys dress up in matching colors on purpose?"

"I-I'm surprised to see you here, Arima-san," said Sakura. She did not miss the lines of worry etched on the actresses' brows. She must have been concerned about Asuma.

"Onee-san, you shouldn't be here," hissed Aki, gazing around the stadium in panic.

"It's all right, we're under tight surveillance," said Kai, indicating over his shoulders. Aki looked up and saw four huge men in colorful suits, being very indiscreet that they were yakuza with their sunglasses and gaudy tattoos peeping out on the backs of their necks and wrists.

"Are they your friends?" muttered Aki suspiciously. Then he saw Tomoyo wave a little distance away at a row of four tall women looking foreboding in black suits and sunglasses. "Who are _they_?"

"Tomoyo-chan's personal bodyguards," replied Sakura with a smile.

Aki shook his head. He definitely did not have normal friends.

Miho leaned over the railing and saw a young woman straddle on a white horse marked 7. "Isn't that Rido-senpai? What is she doing there?"

"Rido-san replaced the Li jockey for this race," said Meilin.

"How do you know that?" Syaoran asked, squinting at Leiyun. What was he up to now? There were at least 200,000 spectators in the stadium. Surely he wouldn't try anything here—even for Leiyun that was too risky.

Kara was the only female rider on the tracks, and her golden hair was tied back into a short ponytail, tucked into her green helmet. She was mounted on a magnificent white Arabian. Sakura thought Kara looked very dignified and splendid on her white horse and looked like she belonged right on the race tracks. "Which one is Asuma-san?" Sakura asked.

"The blue and white—number 3," replied Aki over the noise of the commentator's voice and the cheering of the crowd.

The gates opened and the thunderous clatter of hooves signaled that the race had begun. "What, the race already began?" Sakura leaned over, squinting through the cloud of dust. Bays, chestnuts, blacks and grays. The green and golden checkered pattern of Kara's silks became a green-gold blur as the horses raced forward. She could barely keep track of which horse was which but luckily, Asuma took the clear lead on his chestnut stallion, Thunderbolt. "Go Asuma-san!" she called out.

"And as expected, Tamemura Akagi, number 3, takes lead on Thunderbolt," cried out the commentator. "Thunderbolt is in fine condition today, a beautiful red-brown chestnut, worthy of his sire Midnight Star and dam, Marron Chocolat." He paused for breath. "But the dark-horse candidate number 7, on a beautiful white Arabian—quite rare a specimen—is inching forward. Who is this unidentified jockey and mysterious new horse? Owner is Li Stables' Li Leiyun. Li Stables from Hong Kong has produced many fine thoroughbred race horses over the years and will Morning Star go down the list of champions under the Li Stables' belt? Let us see! Now, Morning Star has the lead by half a length, no but Tamemura Asuma and Thunderbolt gallop forward and again have the lead!"

Sakura frowned. Even from this distance, there was no mistake. "The horse that Kara Reed is riding… Isn't that Midnight Star?"

"The Unicorn?" Syaoran asked, turning to her. Without his powers, he couldn't verify this fact, but they certainly looked similar enough.

"But how—" Sakura paled. "I thought Leiyun-san was not able to use the Sakura Cards."

"The Great Five each had a patron animal, a familiar you might call it. The Unicorn was Landon Reed's patron animal, so it has loyalty foremost to the Reed bloodline," said Kai from behind them. "It won't be surprising if the Unicorn would consent to the commands of a Reed, namely Kara Reed, currently the only remaining descendent of Landon Reed."

Meanwhile, Tomoyo was silent, deep in thought because she realized her videocamera, as high-tech as it was, did not have enough zoom to film a horse race. An admirer of beauty, she watched in marvel as the horses stampeded forward and the jockeys' silks blurred into streaks of red, blue, green, yellow and orange.

The commentator cried out, his voice cracking in tension, "It's a neck to neck race between Thunderbolt and Morning Star. Who will be the winner? The Triple Crown recipient, international champion Tamemura Asuma and Thunderbolt or rookie Kara Reed, the only female jockey competing today, and mystery stallion Morning Star?"

As the horses came turned the corner, Sakura craned further and further over the railings till she almost toppled over. She frowned. Something was not right. What was it? It was impossible to concentrate over the noise and the dust in the tracks.

"Where are you going?" hissed Meilin as Kai leaped over the bleachers. "We've got to protect Arima-san."

She thought he said, "It was a red herring. We got distracted by the wrong issue," before melting in with the crowd.

"Worried he bid on the wrong horse, no doubt," grumbled Meilin.

The enthused commentator's voice could be heard booming over the tracks. "And Thunderbolt has surpassed Morning Star again by one full length. There is no doubt Tamemura Asuma is a rare sportsman that will come maybe once every quarter century. Thunderbolt is racing like he has never before. But Morning Star is tailing closely behind. They pass the 2000 meter mark! Two fine stallions racing towards the finishing line—is our national champion Tamemura Asuma going to win the gold cup again—wait—something has happened. Thunderbolt suddenly jerks back—uncommon behavior from such a well-behaved horse—and Morning Star surges forward—"

But nobody was listening any longer. The spectators watched in horror as Thunderbolt jerked then lurched back on his hind leg, breaking formation. Without any warning, the powerful horse writhed, teeth bared, and yanked his head and twisted his torso, hurling Asuma off the saddle into the air. Asuma's body collapsed on the dirt with a bone chilling crack. It all happened in a matter of a split second, and the other horses galloped forward from momentum, leaving the spectators to wait for the cloud of dust to clear away.

There was a dead silence in the tracks, an abnormality as a race had just ended. The commentator was silent, and did not announce the results of the race, and the other racers finally realized that one of the jockeys had fallen. As their horses came to a halt, and they turned around, they could see the contorted form of a man sprawled on the floor, like a limp mannequin, and the ferocious chestnut red stallion stamped and snorted around the fallen rider, fuming and uncontrollable.

Arima stood up, yanking off her hat and sunglasses, witnessing the nightmare spread before her eyes. "ASUMA!" She leaped over the railing and ran towards the tracks, shoving past the guards.

"Lady, stand back!" cried out one of the ushers.

"Let go of me! Do you know who I am?" demanded Arima, running towards Asuma's body.

"Someone control the beast—he's going to tread over the boy!" cried out Tamemura Azuno, first to come to his senses as was a parent's instinct. He wobbled over from the stands towards his son.

"This horse is uncontrollable!" cried out Asuma's apprentice. "Thunderbolt's never been like this before." The chestnut beast snarled at the young man and kicked up its hind legs and shook in fury.

"Get out of the way," said Arima.

"Stand back, Arima, it's dangerous!" exclaimed Tamemura Azuno.

"Ojii-san, you trained Asuma and me for years equally," said Arima. "I know what I'm doing." She pushed away Asuma's apprentice and walked up to Thunderbolt.

"The paramedics have arrived!" exclaimed the manager.

"Be careful when moving him—his body has been heavily crushed," said Tamemura Azuno.

"The horse—we can't get to the patient!" stated the paramedic, cowering away from the vicious stallion.

"Someone tie that horse down—it's gone mad!" shouted out Asuma's father.

Unfazed, Arima took another step closer and stared at Thunderbolt in the eye. "Calm down, boy. Asuma's hurt. You've got to calm down." The horse snorted at her, and she could see he was as panic-ridden as the rest of them. "It's all right, Thunder, it's all right. It's not your fault. Asuma doesn't blame you and neither do I. It's not your fault." Thunderbolt recognized Arima's soothing voice—after all, Asuma and Arima had seen Thunderbolt's birth and had fed him cubes of sugar when he was a yearling colt and fought over who would get to ride him when he was old enough to join the races. But of course, Arima had chosen acting, and after losing Midnight Star, Thunderbolt became Asuma's choice steed. "It's going to be okay, Thunder, so calm down. That's a good boy." She ventured to place her hand on the horse's head, stroking behind his ears and speaking softly and calmly. As a trained actress, her voice could command an audience of thousands. It also worked on the horse.

And the horse finally quieted, and Asuma's apprentice meekly led him towards the stables. "It's not Thunderbolt's fault—make sure he's not punished. Asuma wouldn't want that," said Arima.

The paramedics managed to lift Asuma onto the stretcher. And still, Arima did not walk any closer to him. As a former junior jockey, she had seen dozens of excellent riders thrown off their horses in her time. She too had fallen off a horse numerous times, granted not at that speed and height, and certainly had not been stamped down upon by the full weight of the horse.

The racecourse had long since emptied out and looked abandoned when just an hour ago, it had been overfilled with people. Sakura and her friends remained, hoping to get a chance to examine the situation as none of them believed Asuma's fall was completely an accident. Aki, Miho and Tomoyo went off to investigate foul-play and take pictures of the accident spot. Kai was still not back. Sakura and Syaoran were left to try to speak with the Tamemura Stables and check on Thunderbolt's status. News was that the horse hadn't been badly injured and was more unnerved than anything else, but for the time being, nobody was allowed near the stallion for fear of another outburst.

"It's not Thunder's fault, it's not," insisted Asuma's apprentice, a young man not much older than Sakura and Syaoran. "Thunderbolt's the mildest-tempered most gentle horse you can find out there and has been trained for three years under the greatest experts. He's not a horse that will suddenly throw off his rider without a reason."

"We agree with you," said Syaoran. "We'll get down to the bottom of this." And the man looked slightly cheered.

"Do you think Asuma-san will be all right?" asked Sakura as they walked past the race tracks. "I—I thought Arima-san was in danger. I never imagined Asuma-san…" She swallowed hard.

"None of us did," said Syaoran. Asuma was an excellent rider, and a little fall shouldn't hurt him. But that hadn't been a little fall.

"Onii-chan said he'll let me know how things turn out," said Sakura. After receiving preliminary care at the local hospital, Asuma had been transferred to Kinhoshi Hospital. It was a spinal injury, though nobody knew how serious it was yet.

Shortly after, Miho and Tomoyo returned. Miho reported back, "The employees were annoyed with us for snooping around—accidents are nothing new them here, I guess. They were going to kick us out until they figured out Aki-senpai was related to the Tamemura and Akagi Stables. He's talking with the camera crew to review clips of the accident from multiple angles. But so far there is no evidence of foul play. But we'll get to the bottom of this and figure out the who, what, where, when and why."

"I didn't sense anything amiss," Kero-chan stated. "But we were at a distance and my abilities get muted when there are so many people around."

"Kai said something about a red herring before he disappeared," Meilin stated. "I wonder if he was onto something."

"Well, I guess all we can do is wait," said Sakura with a frown.

Asuma was allowed visitors three days later. He had been assigned to a private suite room, and there was much disturbance in Kinhoshi Hospital as various reporters tried to infiltrate into the hospital to receive news of the Triple Crown jockey. Touya gave a prior warning to his sister and Syaoran. "Remember, Asuma went through a very traumatic accident—he won't be himself."

The two had pooled their week's wages together and Sakura had prepared a large bouquet of sunflowers with a card signed by her immediate friends, and Syaoran carried a fruit basket. Sakura and Syaoran stopped short at the door as they heard a vase smashed across the room against the far wall and a ragged voice cry out, "Leave me alone!"

A female voice retaliated. "Stop it, Asuma. It's me. Arima. I'm not going to leave you alone. I'm going to stay right here."

"Why?" Asuma laughed. "Because you feel sorry for me? You broke up with me. You're no longer my girlfriend. You don't have to feel obligated to stay by my side. Go. I won't reproach you."

"Don't be silly. Of course I have to be here. You're in pain. If I can feel the pain instead of you, I would gladly do so. But I can't. So at least, lean against me. For once, let me be here for you."

There was a silence in the room, an indicator that Asuma was no longer throwing fragile objects because he was too weary or because he was glad Arima was there.

"Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan are here," said Arima, holding the doorknob. "Should I let them in?"

"Sure, why not." His voice was flat.

Sakura and Syaoran entered the room timidly. They could see that Arima had been crying—her eyes were red-rimmed and she wore no make-up today. Her hair was uncurled and tied back in a messy ponytail, and she was wearing the same dress she had worn to the race, three days ago.

Quickly, Arima wiped her eyes against her sleeves and turned and smiled at the two. "You brought gifts. How nice. You can set them over there." She pointed to a table already laden with flowers, fruits, cakes, stuffed animals, fan letters and get-well cards. "Oh, be careful not to step on the glass shards over there—I better call a nurse to clean it up." She was clearly distracted and proceeded to pour herself a glass of water then forgot to drink it all together as she began to pick up the vase shards herself.

"You're going to cut yourself—call someone," said Asuma with a long sigh as he sank back into his pillows. His head was bandaged, but they were told he had only received a minor concussion and his left wrist was in a cast. He had more bandages around his chest hidden under his hospital gown. A thick blanket covered up to his waist. His bruised cheek was swollen but Sakura was relieved to find that otherwise he seemed to be in a better condition than she had imagined.

"Asuma-san, how are you doing?" Sakura said with a bow, suddenly realizing what a stupid remark that was. Of course Asuma wasn't doing well and was probably feeling horrid.

Even though they had overhead Asuma raising his voice for the first time, he still turned to the two youngsters with a civil tone, "Hello Sakura, Syaoran. Thank you for coming."

"I—I'm sorry about your accident," said Syaoran.

"Why are you sorry?" Asuma asked. "It was due to my carelessness. Accidents happen all the time in this line of work."

Sakura wanted to deny that it was an accident; but she had no proof. Besides, what was worse? A random incident or an intentional sabotage?

Arima tried to smile. "Asuma, do you want to try these delicious apples that Syaoran-kun brought? Here, I'll cut them up. Now, where is the knife. It should be here somewhere? Oh, wait, I remember. I was washing it up in the bathroom."

Having retrieved a knife, Arima sat in a corner silently peeling the apples. She was not doing a very good job, and Syaoran offered to take over. She let him gladly and watched Syaoran expertly peel the apples, fascinated as the peel feel into a single long ringlet. Asuma ignored them and watched an orange goldfish circle round and round in its glass bowl, a gift from one of his fans, and didn't even look up when there was a knock on the door.

"My, my, to think I would bump into you here, Syaoran," remarked a drawl voice from the doorway. Li Leiyun entered with a bouquet of white roses. "It seems like my dear cousin has beaten me in representing the Li's condolences upon your unfortunate accident."

"Lei!" Asuma looked more cheery than he had a moment ago.

"I heard you're finally accepting visitors today." Leiyun took the liberty to push aside the other bouquets of flowers and display the roses on the center of the table. "Seems like I came at a bad time?"

Syaoran stepped back, apple knife in hand, seemingly shielding Sakura behind his back.

Ignoring them, Leiyun took the seat next to Asuma's beside, hauling out a large shopping bag. "Look, I brought you my favorite manga and anime DVD," he said. "See, this one is about a paraplegic who gets an automail arm and leg and becomes an alchemist. And then this one is about an ace basketball player who gets hit by a truck and becomes paralyzed waist down and eventually gets into wheelchair basketball. It's by the same mangaka as Slam Dunk and the artwork is awesome as usual. And this anime is about a mother who develops a neurological disease which inhibits nerve signals from reaching her legs and eventually goes off to create custom-design robot doll with a mad scientist doctor as a means of developing prosthetic limbs."

The others panicked as Leiyun breeched upon a subject that none of them ventured to speak about. But Asuma merely smiled, flipping through the manga tankouben and remarked, "I remember we used to be crazy about Slam Dunk when we were kids. There was a time when we both practiced basketball like crazy. Now that I think of it, it's probably my fault that you became such an otaku, Lei. I brought my manga collection over from Japan and got you started."

"So, should I get Jingmei to come over and take a look at your situation?" asked Leiyun. "What exactly did the doctors say?"

Asuma stared at the shape of his legs under the wool blanket. "I still haven't recovered any sensation over the lower half of my body. The doctors told me to give it more time, but it's not like I don't have ears. I've seen many jockeys before me fall. I'll probably never gain use of my legs again."

"Don't talk like that!" Arima interjected. "Nagano-sensei told us that we don't know anything for sure yet, and your spine needs time to heal."

"Stop Arima," Asuma snapped. "I'm sick of people telling me everything's going to be all right when doubt is written all of their faces. I know. I already know what everybody is so afraid to tell me."

Leiyun watched Asuma without shedding any emotion in his eyes. "You had quite a nasty fall. It could have been fatal if you weren't so well-trained."

"They tell me I should be grateful to be alive. Don't make me laugh. Why should I be grateful for a life without my livelihood, without freedom to walk about as I please? I am trapped in this body." And Asuma wrangled his blanket in anguish.

Sakura turned pale and glanced at Syaoran. Somehow, she was glad she was here with Syaoran who had a serious expression on his face and seemed to be comprehending the situation; she certainly wasn't.

An ironic smile came over Asuma's lips. "The probability of a jockey getting into some sort of riding accident each year is pretty high, perhaps a 60% chance. Spinal injury from that might be around 15%, the chance of paralysis from that injury less than 5%, the chance of death from the injury less than 1%. In the two hundred years of organized racing, three hundred jockeys have died. At least three jockeys die a year. I've been racing for a decade now, starting out from the Junior Championships. Probability-wise, it all makes sense. I am one of the hundreds of pro jockeys that spend over forty hours a week on a horse." He gazed up towards the ceiling, as if directing his question to the heavens. "But if everyone has equal opportunity to face accident, why me?"

_Why me? _The perennial query of those befallen upon misfortune. His pupils were dilated and his voice wavered. "I have worked hard. I have lived honorably to the best of my abilities. There are murderers and thieves and demons living out there. Why do they deserve to walk about and harm others? Yet, why do I have to be punished?"

"Asuma…" Arima's eyes glistened with tears. She too had asked the same question over and over again since the doctors had told her the grim situation. Why Asuma? Asuma was the kindest, most hardworking person she knew. There were riders who mistreated their horses, those who abused their coworkers and peers. But Asuma had always treated his horses as equals and even though he was the son of the owner of the stables, he had never sought for special privileges. He had worked his way up like everyone else, from the lowliest stable apprentice to become a jockey. He had always been generous and humble.

Turning around, Leiyun peered at Sakura. "You would think that a Card Mistress as your fan, she would have been able to foresee and prevent the accident," remarked Leiyun, watching Sakura with his ice blue eyes. "You know that this young lady is the new mistress of the Clow Cards, right, Asuma? I used to talk about how one day I will find the Clow Cards and master them."

"What are they talking about?" mumbled Arima to herself, eying Leiyun warily. Syaoran offered her an apple slice. She took it hungrily—she had not been eating her meals properly the past couple days.

"You're the Card Mistress. Can't you do anything?" continued Leiyun. "If you couldn't predict the accident, shouldn't you be able to turn back time and reverse it? Or at least try to heal Asuma's injuries."

Syaoran was well aware of the goading tone his cousin's voice was taking. "Leiyun, stop it," he said, setting the apple tray down.

"No, I'll try," said Sakura. She held out the Heal Card and knelt by Asuma's bedside, holding out both hands, palms towards Asuma, and concentrated. Beads of perspiration rolled down her forehead. The worst part was Leiyun watching her like an amused cat.

Asuma watched her with the slightest bit of optimism in his eyes until he saw that Sakura had turned pale and her whole body was shaking. "Stop, Sakura-chan. You're pushing yourself," Asuma said.

It was Syaoran who put a hand on her wrist and shook his head. "It's like with Kai's bullet wound. You can alleviate the pain with the Heal, but you won't get rid of the source of the problem," said Syaoran.

The glow around her faded and Sakura hung her head down. "I'm sorry, Asuma-san."

"Don't worry about it," Asuma said with a faint smile. "The pain is better. It's a whole lot better than being drugged up by what ever those quacks are giving me. My head feels a lot clearer than it has in days and my wrist doesn't hurt anymore. That's something. I'm sorry I have to show you such an unsightly side of me. Don't mind me. I'll deal with it. But you guys make sure they don't do anything to Thunderbolt, all right? Father's set on selling Thunder, poor thing. It wasn't his fault."

Leiyun laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hang in there, Asuma. Life is not always fair. It is not always just. Maybe it is the inevitability of things. That's why humans have a will, the desire to fight against the unfairness of life. The question is, if everything is inevitable, is it possible for us to change it? Or are all our efforts futile?"

Visiting hour ended, and Sakura and Syaoran were ready to leave, when a female doctor with glasses grabbed Syaoran by his shoulder. "Syaoran, I haven't seen you in ages. Where have you been?" Li Jingmei asked. "I have to check up on your arm. You never finished your rehab sessions."

"My arm's fine now," said Syaoran swinging his right arm about to prove his point.

"Well, I still have to check up on it. It's my job," replied Jingmei. "Follow me to my office."

Syaoran turned and told Sakura, "It won't take more than fifteen minutes, if you want to stick around a little bit."

"I'll wait here with Arima-san," said Sakura, not wanting to leave Arima alone since she looked so distraught. Sakura wished she could give her words of consolation, but she knew not what to say. Leiyun had volunteered to keep Asuma company to give Arima a chance to go home to shower and change.

Arima slumped down on the hallway bench, having forgotten why she had left the hospital room. "It's all my fault," she whispered. "I should have known Asuma was in danger."

"It's not your fault, Arima-san," said Sakura.

Ungracefully, Arima blew her nose into a handful of tissue. "All my life, I have always thought, there is time, there is time. There is time enough for me to be selfish and do everything I want to do and for him to win all the races he deserves. And even after, we would have plenty of time left together. Asuma has always been so healthy and sturdy. He never caught a cold—his body's made of stone. He fell off the horse half a dozen times when we were kids when we first learned jumping, and my heart would sink to my stomach as he lay on the ground. But as I gazed over his head, he would always open his eyes and say, 'tricked you.' Even if he fell a hundred times, he would stand again. I thought it would be like that. I thought if I walked up to him and called out his name, he would open his eyes and smile at me and say, 'tricked you.' But I'm afraid, he's never going to open up his heart to me again. Because I told him a very stupid lie. I told him that I loved another person. But that's not true."

"I'm sure he realizes that too," said Sakura. She had seen it. Her friends had seen it. The whole stadium had seen how it had been Arima who had first ran into the tracks at the risk of being stampeded by the unruly stallion in order to get to Asuma. It had been Arima who had accompanied him in the ambulance, and Arima who had been by his bedside for the past three days, never leaving save to use the restroom or taking short naps in between when his parents were there.

"No, he doesn't love me anymore," said Arima. "If he did, he would have written me a card for my birthday, called me on Christmas, told me he couldn't break up with me last week. And now, it's too late."

"You're wrong, he was going to propose to you that night at the restaurant!" exclaimed Sakura. Then she realized what she had blurted out and covered her mouth with her hands.

"He was what?" A strange look came over Arima's eyes. "Thank you, Sakura, for listening to me like this," she said softly. "There's no one I can talk to. I can't trust anyone—one little mistake and it'll go out to the press. And you know how journalists would twist the story."

"Everything's going to be all right," Sakura said, gripping Arima's hands tightly. "I'm sure of it."

Sakura shifted uncomfortably as she waited in the hospital lobby. Half an hour had already passed since Syaoran went off with Jingmei. She took out her cell phone, debating whether or not to send Syaoran a text message.

"What are you still doing here?"

Sakura spun around. Leiyun smiled at her. "You weren't waiting for me, were you?" he asked.

She stared up at him warily; she had not forgotten their last private encounter in the school infirmary.

"I guess you're waiting for my cousin Syaoran." Leiyun didn't show any indication he was going to leave. "He's not coming, you know."

"W-what do you mean?" demanded Sakura, her attention completely on him now. Had something happened to Syaoran? Did Jingmei do something to him? Had it been a trap? "Syaoran. Where is he? Did you do something to him?"

Leiyun laughed out loud at her stricken face. "Just kidding." He stared down at her expectantly. She did not know if his smile was one of polite familiarity or merely him leering at her as usual. "Poor Asuma. He's the most active person I've ever met, and to not only be bedridden but completely paralyzed from the chest down. What a pity."

She shivered. "Why are you laughing, Leiyun-san?"

A contorted smile was plastered over his face. "Because, it's hysterical."

"What is?"

"What is more hilarious than a horseman who can't ride? Or swordsman without a sword? A magician without magic? A mother who can't bear a child?" Leiyun leered down at her. "A fortuneteller who can't change the future?"

A sickening chill rippled through her body. "Do you seriously think this situation is funny?" Was this person crazy? What were the words of encouragement, the friendly smile he had given Asuma just moments ago? She tried to circle around him. Just a little beyond the hallway, there were doctor and nurses. She had to escape from this insane person.

He blocked the hallway. "Arima's got more loyalty than I thought. Or perhaps she feels sorry for him. Can't kick a cripple when he's already down, can you?" Leiyun was suddenly solemn. "It's a miracle Syaoran regained use of that arm. What exactly did you do? How were you able to heal him with that puny magic of yours? Or was it the power of love? It was fun seeing him squirm. Poor magicless, armless Syaoran. A far cry from the golden Chosen One, the destined savior of the Clan."

"Don't talk about him like that." She found that she could not move away from him, just like the other time.

"Well, let's talk about poor paralyzed Asuma then." Leiyun's silvery eyes were ice cold. "At least if he was killed, he would have gone out with a bang, a young, tragic hero. The media would have gobbled up the story and made him an international legend of the jockey world."

Sakura found herself so repulsed, she was at loss of words. "Wasn't he your best friend?"

"Was he? I don't recall," replied Leiyun. "Friends are pretty useless investments. The ones more powerful than you will crush you and the ones less powerful require you to protect them. Riding partners once, I would say. There really was nobody who rode more beautifully than Asuma. Perfect form, perfect athleticism. Perfectionism is always admirable. Too bad all the perfectionism in the world can't prevent bad luck."

"It was you. You caused that accident, didn't you?"

"Now, why would I do something so meaningless as that? It was bad luck." Leiyun's silver-blue eyes glimmered. "It was just his fate."

"How can a human being be so heartless?" said Sakura, emerald eyes flashing. Until today, she had not known what it meant to utterly abhor a person from the deepest depths of her heart. It was a very unpleasant feeling, especially as this person was Syaoran's cousin.

"What Asuma needs now is not pity or compassion. He needs a scapegoat, someone or something to blame. Anger is an emotion in retaliation to feeling wronged, felling injustice," Leiyun said calmly, as if explaining to her why the sky was blue.

Sakura blinked, unable to conceive where Leiyun was going with the conversation.

"If you didn't already know, it's Wrath that started the downward spiral of Chang Ruichi of the Great Five, after all," continued Leiyun. "First, he was heartbroken when his twin sister committed suicide because of the infidelity of Amamiya Hayashi. Then, he despaired as he found he could not revive her. His desperation turned to anger, and the resentment built up in him, turning him against the other Four. That feeling of wrath festered and rotted in him till he became a being full of only the thought of vengeance against all those who have wronged his sister. He lost sense of what is right and what is wrong. And that blazing desire for justice keeps his soul awakened a century and a half later."

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked flatly.

"Card Mistress Sakura, have you ever felt true anger? Not a trifle annoyance or indignation, something that can be washed away with a candy or a tongue-in-cheek 'I'm sorry.' I'm talking about real rage, fury at the world coming from your guts." Leiyun scoffed. "Of course you haven't. You are but a sheltered chick that has barely cracked out of her egg. Do you think you know of pain and death and life and birth and endless suffering and anguish? Even now, though you are proclaimed as successor to Clow Reed, you are sheltered and protected by those around you. Clow Reed did not become the world's greatest sorcerer because he knew some pretty card tricks and magic spells to make rainbow and flowers appear. His magic was an art, an obsession. He poured a lifetime, and a lifetime for a magician is a long one, into perfecting, finessing, breaking the boundaries of his art. He was a master because he was the best. There was nobody else who could match his passion and fanatic dedication. The reason why he could devote his soul into his magic is because he had a goal, an unattainable wish that he desired to realize. And that unattainable wish is what brought his demise."

"And have you Leiyun-san?" asked Sakura. "Have you felt such anger before?"

"There is no Li who hasn't at one point or another," replied Leiyun unexpectedly frank. "The Li Clan gives plenty of reason for the unlucky child born of that blood to retaliate. It is human nature to seek for freedom, and no one likes to be caged. At one point, I too might have been full of anger and resentment. But there comes a stage after that, if you can escape from trying to scapegoat everything around you and start looking internally. You learn to let go."

"Let go?"

There was a strange placid look that came over his eyes. "Asuma right now feels the heaven has turned its back on him. It is natural for him to feel rage and resentment against every person who walks about freely. Because he has been put into the cage of the limitations of his own mortal body. But he has a strong soul. He won't lose to despair or fall into the pits of self-pity. For some, anger can fester and multiply in a never-ending cycle of self-hate and hate for the world. But time heals those who will be healed, and those few can escape from that cycle by simply coming to an acceptance, the balance between knowing that you are not at fault and nor is the world. It is but meaningless coincidence."

"Are you telling me his accident was meaningless coincidence, that you were not involved in it?"

"I didn't say that either." Leiyun smiled thinly. "Did I whisper a spell to make his horse throw him off? That, I did not. But if I was not in Japan and did not request Kara to participate in this certain race then would he still have gotten into the accident? Who knows? That's the beauty of synchronicity, when seemingly unrelated events occur together in a meaningful way. "

"You're despicable," whispered Sakura as she looked up at Leiyun's contorted handsome face.

"Should I tell you who the true despicable one is?" He paced around her, making her queasy. "It's an even more hilarious little anecdote. My poor little cousin brought back the Memory Card for me after he went to fetch you back from Memoria. Though it pained my heart, he had to be punished because he broke his word. That is the way of the Li. I had Jinyu chain him up in the basement dungeon. Don't look so horrified—it's nowhere as severe a punishment as what he would get in the Li Headquarters torture chambers. You should hope you never end up in there—very few live and come out. If Syaoran continued to disobey the Clan, that's where he would have ended up. But I stray from my story. There he was, tied up in that cold basement of Li Shulin's mansion, and I took pity on him. You are his Achilles Heel. I thought if I get rid of 'Kinomoto Sakura' from his mind, he might become the competent Chosen One he once was. _Forget her_, I told him. _Erase Kinomoto Sakura from existence_. You see, you made it so I can't open the Clow. But I can still command other dark forces so long as I have the Five Force Sword." Leiyun's thin lips twisted into a cruel smile. "So, I used the Memory on him. I erased his precious Sakura from his memory. He writhed and cried out in agony. I wonder why, since I was doing him a favor."

If she hadn't been sick to the stomach before, she was now. "You're making this up," said Sakura, glaring at him.

"Why would I make something like this up?" Leiyun asked, his blue eyes cold and emotionless. "Have you ever taken a goldfish out of the water and watched it? First it wriggles and flops and desperately burbles its goldfish mouth until its eyes bulge and then all is still."

"No, I haven't," she replied frostily.

"Too bad. It would give you a better mental picture. He shook and shuddered as if he was being burned alive. And he kept crying out your name, over and over, almost like a broken prayer. _Sakura, Sakura_, he cried out. Again and again, I used the Memory on him, running the risk of breaking him—he could have been rendered brain-dead with too much force. He squirmed and thrashed till the ropes binding him ripped into his skin and the name he so desperately called out came out in spurts of blood. It was quite a spectacle."

Sakura clamped her hand over her ears. "Stop it! Stop making up stories."

Leiyun's penetrating silver-blue eyes did not leave her. "'_Do you think I will forget Sakura_,' he said, and I thought he really had broken because he laughed out loud like a maniac with blood trickling down his lips. I wanted to ask him, _Why, why do you continue to cling onto the memory of someone who so readily forgot you? _But he had already lost consciousness."

With a jolt Sakura suddenly recalled with a jolt that night when Syaoran had fallen ill with the flu. He had been sleep talking and had kept on repeating, _I won't forget, I won't forget. I could never forget you. _And Leiyun watched, always watching, and laughed at her. "You're not just insane—you're inhuman," hissed Sakura.

"Perhaps. But I have always had Syaoran's best interests at heart," said Leiyun, solemn again, though his tone was mocking. "To you, Syaoran may be one of twelve. But to the Li Clan, he is the one and only. He is our destined Chosen One and savior. There is nobody else who can pull together the Li Clan."

Sakura very well recalled what Kai had said. Li Syaoran was the one chosen to become the Great Elder of the Clan, the position that his father had not lived to take.

"Uncle Ryuuren wanted Syaoran to have everything he could not. But you took everything away from him," continued Leiyun. "His precious time, his discipline, his name, his heart and even his powers. You are the chain that binds him and keeps him from his destiny. You've kept him long enough. Why don't you let him go now?"

She pushing past him and ran, trying to block out that melodic saccharine voice and laughter that resonated down the hallway.

The graveyard looked evermore eerie in the moonlight but Li Meilin was not in the least bit frightened as she walked through the rows of tombstones. Sure enough, Mizuki Kai was standing at the end of the row with a bouquet of white lilies. She still recalled the first time he had brought her here to this nameless grave. Back then, she had suspected it might be his father's grave. It had been a gray day, drizzling softly like it was today. He had taken off his sunglasses and that had been the first time she had seen his eyes, a startling gray-blue. At that time, she had thought he had sad eyes and slowly, she felt compelled to know the story behind those eyes. That probably had begun her downward spiral. "I thought I would find you here," she said out loud.

He turned around, pleasantly surprised to find her and not some vengeful ghost at this hour of the night. "What are you doing here?"

"You always come here when you have a lot on your mind," she replied. "I've never seen you so worked up about something that doesn't really impact you."

"You mean Asuma-san's accident? You seem to be implying that I am a fundamentally selfish person." Kai was more solemn than jocular as he breathed in a fragrant bouquet of lilies eerily white in the nighttime.

"Hey you said it, not me," said Meilin. No, it wasn't spooky here in the cemetery. There was a quiet gravity here in the darkness, the only living souls being Kai and her, with the spirits of those who had passed before them bearing witness.

"It's the same old story. My father was blackmailed and cornered into bankruptcy. Yakuza, big corporations, what's the difference? The Hoshi Group tried to force my sickly mother into signing the deeds off to the house and all our belongings, including the Mirror of Truth, which was what they were after in the first place. I was stupid and thought our troubles would end if we signed the contract and paid off the debt. Of course, I didn't know any better then. Legally, we were cornered because of a measly piece of paper. We would be thrown out on the streets, and Mother was getting sicker by the day." Kai paused. "I decided then if the law was not on my side, I would just have to take matters into my own hands."

"So you became a thief?" Meilin got the sense if Kai had not taken the shadier path, he might have been on the road to becoming a purveyor of justice.

"No, I became an apprentice." Quietly, he set down the flowers by the unmarked tombstone, like he had that day. "Do you wonder who this grave belongs to?"

Though she had a good idea who it might belong by now, she let him speak.

"He is the other me, the original Kaitou Magician. The mantle that I took over after his death."

Meilin stared at Kai's side profile, barely visible in dark. He was a creature of the night, who was most comfortable lurking around when everyone else was asleep.

"You're wondering why I'm telling you this," said Kai, finally turning towards her. "I just wanted you to know. That this grave without a name belongs to a man once called Leon Reed."

There was something different about him today, a quiet sort of resignation. "Is he Kara Reed's father?"

Kai smiled crookedly. "Technically yes. He left her when she was one, and she never really forgave him for that. It's not like I don't understand, for I too once lost a father." Difference was, Tanaka Keisuke had returned but Leon Reed never would.

And Meilin thought she finally understood why Kai had so many hesitations about returning to Miho. Because he had firsthand seen someone who did harbor resentment for abandonment. "Rido-senpai is lucky to have someone like you watching out for her back."

"She's always been on her own," replied Kai. "She had no family, no friends. If I don't look out for her, she will have no one. Because her father and mother both basically abandoned her, she doesn't trust anybody. She's like a rose whose petals have dried up and is left with all thorns."

Strange, Meilin had once thought that of Kai, that he was someone who had seen too much of the world and regretted it. With his magnificent black cloak and shower of rose petals, he tried to hide a festering heart, a heart that didn't trust nor love nor care. She had been scared of that side of him, his cynical, cold side that people didn't seem to notice, that when he smiled, his smile did not reach his eyes, that when he laughed, he wasn't laughing with but at the world.

"In some ways, she is very much like her father, for Leon-san too had lost all trust of the world. But he was like a mentor, friend and father to me. He taught me pretty much everything I know as Kaitou Magician," he continued.

"How did he die?" Meilin asked quietly.

"During a job. Someone ratted out his location to the police," said Kai. There was a brief look of anger in his stormy gray eyes. "He was shot nine times before he fell over. I was watching from the rooftop where he told me to hideout and keep watch. I couldn't do anything."

Kai had taken off his shades out of respect. And yet, the mourning gray eyes still compelled her. She couldn't help feeling a little bit resentful of the Kamura Karin who had known the young Kai who had been pure and untainted by this world. It was a dull throb in her heart as though the nine shots that pierced through Leon Reed as young Kai witnessed it resounded within her.

"Meilin, I put a lot of thought into what you told me," he said slowly. "The reason I keep hiding myself. The truth is, I myself don't have a sense of who I am. I spent the past six years trying to be what people expected of me. Leon-san was a man who died with so many regrets. I felt helpless, because I couldn't alleviate any of his burdens from him save promise him that I will protect Kara. I didn't want to be like him. I lived the past six years with my eyes set on one goal: returning to Miho everything she has lost."

Kai really was trying. Back in the mountains, he had brought her to a shrine where he as a twelve-year-old boy had trained with the spirit of Mizuki Mayura of the Great Five. She half hadn't believed him back then, but all the pieces of the big mystery that was Mizuki Kai made more sense to her now. Slowly, he was opening up to her. The person by his side today wasn't Kara Reed nor Kamura Karin.

As if he could read her mind, he said, "I told you before, I am an all or none person. There is no denying I did love Kara once and gave it my all. But she is the past. I am who I am today partly because of her." Kai knelt down and placed a hand on the smooth granite of the tombstone. "I am who I am today because of Leon-san as well."

Meilin placed a hand on his arm. "Leon-san must be glad. There is somebody who remembers him and brings him beautiful flowers. After all, isn't every human's biggest fear being forgotten. Looking back and realizing their short time on earth has amounted to nothing?"

He smiled slightly and spoke aloud. "Hey Leon-san, remember how you told me go find a girl? This is my girlfriend. Li Meilin. You've seen her before, right? She's short-tempered and nitpicky and thinks all of us thieves are doomed to rot in hell, but I still love her. Do you think she loves me too?" He craned his ears. "I see. You think she loves me too. Well, you must be right, because you're always right."

"Keep hoping," Meilin said, nonetheless smiling up at him. Everybody had a past. It was wrong of her to expect to be Kai's one and only love. There probably would always be a part of his heart for that Kamura Karin of his childhood days, just like she would always have a special spot for Li Syaoran. But together, they were looking forward. Even now, she was not sure if her feelings for Kai would be unchanging, whether he was her one love because she did not know what tomorrow held. But right now, at this moment, she truly loved Kai and wanted to hold onto him with all her might. And perhaps, he did too because he was looking straight into her eyes with his gray-blue eyes, no longer lying, no longer evading the truth, no longer sad, no longer thinking of something else. He was looking at her and only her, and at this moment, it was their hour.

When she was a child, Sakura used to like coming into her father's bedroom to stare up at the large portrait of her mother hung on the wall. It was her favorite picture of her. Her mother was barely older than her in this portrait, her long violet hair framing her ivory, heart-shaped face. She wore a dainty white eyelet lace dress and in her hands was a slender twig of cherry blossoms. Despite her youth, her pensive peridot eyes seemed to hold the mystery of life as she gazed out of the glass frame.

She could not forget the cold look in Leiyun's eyes as he told her, _You took everything away from him… His precious time, his discipline, his name, his heart and even his powers. You are the chain that binds him and keeps him from his destiny. _

Li Leiyun had been right. _The real despicable person is me for evading my problems because I want to avoid confrontation. Even though I know I am being selfish, I don't want this world to shatter. Because if it does, then I truly will never be able to see you again._

"Okaa-san, what would you do if you were in my position?" Sakura asked the portrait. Once upon a time, her mother had loved a man called Li Ryuuren. How then, she did get over him? And Sakura always returned to the pivotal question of "Who is my most important person?" No, it had never been a question of who but a question of when she would next see him, where they will meet again, what will she say when she finally saw him and why. "_Why? Why can't I be with him_?"

Because. Because he was Li Shulin's descendent. Because he was Li Ryuuren's son, the Chosen One, and the destined next Head of the Li Clan. Because he did not choose her. Because according to the Dark One, there was no place in the space continuum where the two of them could be together.

_The day I left Hong Kong is the day I gave up. If I tried harder, if I went back one more time to tell you the reason I was there, if I was able to give you my letter, would things have turned out differently? When you become the Head of the Li Clan, will you once in a while think of me? _

Her mother had written her a letter which she had opened on the sixteenth birthday. Those words had resounded with her, yet, it was difficult to really understand what they meant. _"When all else fails you, Sakura, trust your heart. And trust the ones that have always been by your side. There are times in life when you are afraid of trusting, and you end up losing chances. Life is too brief, too transitory to miss a given opportunity simply because you cannot allow your heart to trust. You cannot return to the past, you can't undo what is already done. All you can do is continue looking forward."_

It was strange that somehow, when she had read those words, Syaoran's face kept flickering in the back of her mind. Maybe that's what he was doing. Looking forward. _And maybe that is what I have to do as well. Because you are my most important person, I have to let you go. _

"Why did you go home by yourself?" demanded Syaoran when he returned home to find Sakura coming down the stairs. "I thought something happened to you. You didn't even pick up the phone."

"Sorry. Something came up," said Sakura, staring at Syaoran as if she was desperately try to engrave his face into her mind, just as he looked right now, his amber eyes sparking in annoyance under dark eyebrows that contoured the smooth forehead that peeked out of his ruffled chestnut brown hair, an indication that he truly had been worried.

He was intuitive as usual, as he saw the strange calm over Sakura's face. "Did something happen in the hospital?" He strode up to her as if to check if she was injured anywhere. "Was it Leiyun? Did Leiyun say something to you again?" he demanded. "Did he?"

"No," said Sakura.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?" Syaoran asked.

A cool aloofness that he was unfamiliar with came over her emerald eyes as she stared down at him from the stairwell, one hand rested upon the banister. "I was just wondering what you were reporting back to Jingmei-san."

Syaoran stepped back. "W-what are you talking about?"

"Did you really fight with Leiyun-san? Or are you here just to spy on me and report back to your family?"

He was too shocked to even be outraged. "Is that what you really think? That I'm _spying_ on you or something?"

"Then why else are you here?" He didn't respond. "See. You can't answer me."

"Leiyun did say something to you."

"This has nothing to do with him," said Sakura. Her knuckles were white from gripping the wood railing so hard. "Truthfully, I didn't want to say anything. For old time's sake. You were, after all, a very good friend. But things can't stay like this. How long do you plan on staying here?"

She spoke in the past tense. "I know I have lost all right to ask you to trust me," Syaoran finally said with a sadness in his eyes. "I am not even asking you to forgive me. Just don't push me away."

"Why did you come back?" she demanded, her voice quavering for the first time. "Everything was perfect before you came."

"Has my being here been such a big burden to you?"

"Yes," replied Sakura, swallowing hard. Why did he look so hurt? Shouldn't he be relieved? "I wish you can just go back to Hong Kong. You're supposed to become the next Great Elder, aren't you?"

And Syaoran face turned visibly paler. "Where did you hear that?"

"Does it matter?" Sakura averted her gaze. "If you're going to become the Head of the Li Clan, shouldn't you be there? What are you doing here?"

"Is that what you want me to do?" Syaoran looked her directly in the eye. "Do you want me to return to Hong Kong?"

"Yes," said Sakura. "With Eriol-kun, Kai-kun, Miho-chan, Yukito-san, Kero-chan, Eron-kun and everyone else, I have plenty of help facing the dark forces. You don't have to worry about me. Go do what you need to do."

If Syaoran had gotten angry at her, then she would have demanded a further explanation from him. Instead, he said as diplomatic as ever, "I apologize for not realizing my presence was causing you so much discomfort. I won't impose myself on you anymore."

He went upstairs and changed into the clothes he had first arrived in, brown wool trousers, a navy blue cardigan over a cream polo shirt and a camel duffle coat. He didn't have much to pack and stuffed his belongings into his gym bag. "I guess this is goodbye then," he said when he came back downstairs. "I am sincerely grateful to you for allowing me to stay at your house. Please send my regards to your father and brother and my apologies for not being able to thank them in person." He was courteous till the end as he handed her back the spare house key.

"Good bye," was her stilted response. She wanted to tell him to stay safe, to wish him luck, anything to break that awkward silence. But if she spoke, she knew she would betray herself. It was just a simple sentence. _Wait. Don't go. Don't leave me_. Those were the simply words that were bursting for the core of her heart. But she didn't speak.

And the door swung open and closed again. He was gone.

Minutes, maybe hours later, Sakura walked upstairs with heavy feet, in a daze. The house suddenly seemed very quiet and empty.

"Where did the Brat go?" asked Kero-chan, hovering over Sakura, who looked like she was at the brink of crying.

Sakura slowly walked into her brother's room. The bed was neatly made, and all the books Syaoran had been reading were returned to the shelves. He had left all the clothes that Tomoyo had provided for him, as well as all the books that Fujitaka had lent him. On the corner of the desk, she saw a folded blue handkerchief. She picked it up. Out tumbled two halves of a cloudy crystal. If she hadn't been on the verge of tears before, that set off the prickly sensation in her eyes. A loud, shuddering sob escaped from throat.

**Part IV: Found**

Li Syaoran trudged down cherry blossom lane with heavy feet, his duffel bag swung over one shoulder. It was still a good month before the trees would bloom again. Last year, he had returned to Hong Kong before he could see the first blossom of the season. Who knew that one year later, he would be in the exact same position, with the same problems. One year ago, Kinomoto Touya had virtually told him that he wanted Syaoran to be nowhere near his sister. "_You don't have your powers now, hence you can't exactly protect her anymore. In fact, you'd probably end up being a nuisance being by her side in your current state,_" her brother had told him. He had wanted to resent Touya then, but he couldn't, because deep in his heart, he knew what Touya said was true. "_Because if you truly care for her, you'd realize that what I am saying is true. And protecting her would be to be as far from her as possible. You're useless by her side now_."

Which was why it was most ironic that it was Touya who had reached out to him first. He still recalled the conversation he had with Kinomoto Touya's vividly from that day after Christmas. When Touya had discovered him sleeping in Yukito's bed at the Kinhoshi Hospital resident halls, he had been pretty certain Touya would throw a tantrum. Instead, he had asked, "_Do you have anywhere to go_?" When Syaoran replied no, Touya had said as casually as if he was inviting him to lunch, "_Then why don't you come stay at my place? I am living in the resident intern housing, so my room at home shall be empty most of the time_."

Syaoran had been pretty sure that Touya had gone mad or he himself had gone mad with sleep deprivation. "_I have three conditions in allowing you to stay at my house_," Touya had stated. Of course there would be conditions. "_First, you will leave as soon as you regain your powers. Second, you will not harm Sakura in any matter, and if you do, I am not only going to kill you, but I'm going to make sure that it is a long, painful death. Third, you will not under any circumstance tell Sakura of the conditions you are staying with us, nor reveal to her the reason of your loss of magic. Do you agree to my terms_?"

"_Yes, I do_," Syaoran had replied grimly to the demon king. What other alternative did he have?

Touya had a strange triumphant look in his eyes, and Syaoran then knew he had signed a contract with the devil. "_Very well. So long as you're a part of the Kinomoto residence, you will abide by the rules of the house. It is up to my discretion when I decide you should leave, and so long as you are in this house, you shall follow my authority_," Sakura's brother had told him.

It was unlikely that he would regain his powers, and he had inevitably hurt Sakura though he had not meant to, but at least he hadn't broken the last condition. Either way, Sakura's brother would probably be glad to see him gone. After all, perhaps he had been using this arrangement as a distraction, a chance to be with her one last time. Now that he had left the Kinomoto residence, Syaoran found that he was at a loss of where to go. All his acquaintances in Japan were mutual friends with Sakura. But it was cold and at a time like this, he figured there was one place he could go.

Because Li Meilin had always had faith that Syaoran was cut out to do great things in life, and because she had been Syaoran's number one supporter since the age of five, she wanted him to succeed. Succeed in attaining what he sought to obtain even at the expense of Sakura's trust in him. But maybe it was wrong for her to wish this, because in the end, Sakura might end up getting more hurt. When the front door bell rang late in the night, she knew it was him. Because the only other person that would visit unannounced would never use the front door.

He stepped in, cheeks flushed from the cold outside with a duffel bag slung over one shoulder. Immediately, she sensed it. "What's wrong?" she asked.

For some reason, hearing those simple two words from Meilin released a tight spring that had been coiled inside of him and he let out a long winding sigh. "Everything. Everything that has been certain in my life has begun to falter and suddenly, I've begun to second-guess myself and question whether the decisions I have taken are indeed the right choice." His shoulders drooped. "Sorry, I know what I'm saying doesn't make much sense."

"No, it does," said Meilin. She placed both hands on Syaoran's cheeks, forcing him to look down straight into her eyes. "I have been watching over you longer than anyone else. So if there is anyone who should understand, it's me."

"Even after all the things I did?"

Meilin, gaze firm, replied, "I believe in you, Syaoran. I believe when the time comes, you will do the right thing."

Syaoran stared at Meilin in stupor. In this changing, temperamental world, to have just one person who believed in him was a greater strength than having a hundred supporters when times were good. Then he slowly smiled. "Thanks, Meilin."

Today, it wasn't Sakura but Kai who called everyone to the Fuchu racecourse in a final attempt to find any lead on Asuma's accident.

"What are you hoping to find?" demanded Meilin, covering her nose with a handkerchief while she watched Kai crawl about the stall that had been used by Thunderbolt during the race. "It reeks of horse manure in here, and I'm tired and hungry."

"There must be evidence," stated Miho. The knees of her corduroy trousers were soiled with dirt and grime, and she was hard at work sorting through the hay used for Thunderbolt. She got up and decided to reexamine the tracks. "There are too many coincidences for this to be an accident."

"What _are_ we looking for?" Tomoyo asked, glancing over at the Tanaka detective pair. There was no denying they truly were siblings.

Miho paced the stables, hands folded behind her back, solemn in thought. Without referencing her notes, Miho turned around and faced the three older girls. "On Saturday last week, at 15:33 sharp at the Fuchu Tokyo Racecourse, Tamemura Asuma was thrown off his horse, Thunderbolt, and suffered a mild concussion and a fracture in his spine in two spots. If his fall was not an accident, that must mean that it was a deliberate sabotage. The question is, who, what, when, where and why. According to Aki-senpai's notes based on rewatching the race clips, Asuma-san was in the lead by half a length over ride number 7, Kara Reed, on Morning Star. Horse number 5 was third, four lengths behind. The only person capable of somehow physically forcing Asuma off the horse was Kara Reed. However, Aki-senpai has clarified that during the race, Kara Reed has shown no suspicious behavior, nor had she laid hands on Thunderbolt or Asuma-san. Of course, this doesn't cancel out the possibility that she used magic."

"Kara was not using any magic during the race other than that of the Unicorn," said Kai.

"How do you know that?" asked Miho.

Kai replied shortly, "She doesn't have that sort of power."

"So, what if it's not magic?" Miho asked.

"Then that means it's deliberate sabotage by human means, though I'm not completely crossing out Kara as a suspect," replied Kai. "Reviewing the videotapes of the race, exactly 15:32 and 44 seconds, Thunderbolt bolted as if reacting to a sudden attack or surprise. No other rider besides Kara was near Thunderbolt, but she was racing forward without looking back. If it was not magic, then that mean that something else must have impacted Thunderbolt without direct contact."

"How?" Sakura asked, impressed at the Tanaka pair working together for a change.

"The possibilities are diverse. Someone could have poisoned Thunder's food with a slow releasing capsule that can cause a sudden convulsion. However, Thunderbolt has been checked up, and it seems like no abnormal substance was found in his blood nor his water and food. Or, something could have startled him, such as a tiny prick. That of course involves somebody shooting off some sort of projectile mechanism," stated Kai, pinned a detailed diagram of the race tracks on the wooden wall of the stables. "At the time of the accident, Thunderbolt passed the 2000 meter point and so anyone along this entire side of the track could be a suspect."

Miho nodded approvingly. "Good point. Thus far, the prime suspects are Kara Reed, Li Leiyun, who was also present at the race, Minato Abe, because of his involvement with Arima-san and possibly a third party we are not aware of that did not use magic, as none of sensed any magic right before the accident."

Kai nodded solemnly. "So, the question of why and how still remains."

Meilin almost giggled. "Miho-chan, when did you first decide to become a journalist?"

"I don't know." Miho frowned. "I guess when onii-chan and I weren't playing princess and knight or sorceress and evil earl, we played detective and criminal a lot. Onii-chan would set forth some sort of case and I would play the detective while he gives a bunch of hints to help me figure out the case—okaa-san liked to join in too. She taught us about the Five W's and H."

For a second, Tomoyo looked thoughtful. "Speaking of evil sorcerers, are we forgetting someone?"

"Yeah, the Brat's obviously not going to come," stated Kero-chan, peeping out of Sakura's pocket. "He moved out."

Sakura chose to deliberately ignore Kero-chan and examine the racetracks instead. Miho whispered to Tomoyo as they trailed after her, "What happened now? Did Syaoran-senpai and Sakura-senpai get into another fight? Don't they get tired of it?"

"Apparently not," muttered Kai.

"Where is he staying now?" asked Miho.

"I don't know. He probably returned back home," snapped Sakura.

Meilin, unable to say that she very well knew Syaoran's whereabouts, walked out of the stables, taking a whiff of the fresh night air. She didn't know what evidence Kai was so desperate to find. Even though it meant incriminating her family, no matter how much she looked at the situation, Leiyun and his group must have been responsible for it. Was Kai so desperately searching the racecourse for evidence that will vindicate Kara Reed or condemn her?

Sakura's group had scattered to reexamine the race course. Kai sat up from the stack of hay as he heard footsteps behind him. A tall girl with hair that framed her face like a golden halo stood by the stable entrance. He wiped his hand on his jeans and faced her. "Finally you show your face."

"Why, because the criminal always comes back to the scene of crime? Who's that idiotic?" She laughed shortly. "No matter how hard you look, you won't find anything."

Taking two strides forward, Kai grabbed Kara by the lapel of her jacket. "Was it really you, after all? Why did you do something like that? Is this all you're worth?"

Kara peered through the curtain of golden hair that shielded half of her face. Then she smiled pleasantly. "You really think I did it?"

"What else would you have been doing in the race?"

"Prize money," replied Kara. It was the typical sort of answer that he himself might have used to evade a personal question. "You see, I'm sick of being dirt-poor."

"You expect me to buy that?" Kai replied.

"Believe what you will," said Kara.

"Who made you do it? Leiyun? But aren't they good friends? Why would he do that?" Kai demanded. "Why did you have to get Akagi Asuma involved?"

"You weren't all this suspicious when you were a boy." She sighed.

"You were using the power of the dark force to win the race," said Kai.

"I can't help it if my power triggers the Unicorn to go faster," she replied. "Let go. You're hurting me."

And Kai realized that her cat-like violet eyes stared up at him in the strange waifish way she had. He cursed under his breath and released her. She smiled up at him impishly. "So, you were defending my innocence to your little friends all the while still suspecting me? What a hypocrite."

"Onii-chan, someone's looking for you!" called out Miho. She ran into the stables and saw Kara; her gray eyes narrowed.

"Kai-aniki, we found him," called out a booming voicing. Taoka Yoshinori, boss of the Yamamoto-gumi, walked in with his arms crossed purposefully. His long orange hair glowed like flames in the darkness of the alley. "Bring him over."

Two large men in black suits dragged a shorter man, arms doubled behind his back. Kai walked out of the stables, into the moonlit tracks.

"Minato Abe!" exclaimed Meilin. Tomoyo and Sakura glanced between Kara Reed and Kai.

"As you requested, I had my men infiltrate the stables and examine the tracks and horse," said Taoka. "You were right. My men found this."

A man, disguised in the colors of the Tamemura and Akagi Stables, held out a white handkerchief. Kai opened it and saw a hypodermic needle an inch in length and examined it with his leather-gloved fingers. The man then produced a small shot gun that could fit in the palm of a hand. He examined the barrel and saw that it was designed to shoot out needles, not bullets.

Miho whistled. "So we _were_ finding a needle in a haystack."

"What's going on?" Meilin asked.

Taoka Yoshinori, arms akimbo said, "You kiddos can crawl around all day long playing detectives but there is only one way to do things."

"And that is?" Meilin blinked up at the mafia boss.

"Torture!" he replied with a booming laughter.

Meilin shuddered and saw Minato Abe turn three shades paler. She couldn't help noticing he was missing three fingernails from his left hand.

"Tell again what you told me," said Taoka, nudging Minaoto Abe.

The older man glumly replied, "I had someone hide beneath the stands. When Tamemura Asuma passed by on Thunderbolt, I got him to shoot off a device at the horse's legs, stunning the horse and throwing off Tamemura."

"What if he shot another rider?" demanded Sakura. "Wasn't it a risky move?"

Minato Abe eyed the green-eyed girl. "Have we met before?" He snorted. "My fate to be interrogated by a bunch of school kids playing detective."

"Answer," growled Kai.

"There was no doubt Thunderbolt is quick—it was an easy shot, knowing Thunderbolt would be in the lead—of course, I wasn't expecting that blonde girl to have been so neck to neck with him. That almost ruined the plan. But I couldn't risk it. Tamemura Asuma had to have a zero possibility of winning." Minato Abe paused.

"Why?" Sakura demanded.

The balding man snickered. "I would lose the gamble, otherwise. I'd bet all my money Horse #7. It was my last shot."

With a growl, Kai kicked the man in the shins. "You wretched, crawling vermin of a creature. Do you know what you just did? You ruined a man's life for your greed. For money?"

"I swear, I didn't think he'd get seriously injured!" exclaimed Minato. "I just wanted him to take a little tumble, just so that he would have no chance of winning this race. He's a Triple Crown winner—it wouldn't hurt him to lose just one race."

"I don't want to hear you speak," said Kai, knocking the man to the ground and grinding his booted heels into the man's chest.

"Stop, Kai, don't lower yourself," Meilin said, her voice trembling with disgust. They were all surprised to see Mizuki Kai the pacifist so worked up, and suddenly, she couldn't help wondering in the back of the mind if Minato Abe was the snitch who had given away Leon Reed to the police.

Taoka Yoshinori drew Kai back. "Don't worry, Kai-aniki. We'll deal with him accordingly in the way of the yakuza," said Taoka with an evil cackle. "Drag Minato along, we'll take him back to headquarters."

The hefty men dragged up Minato Abe. Minato Abe struggled and turned to Kara who was watching from the sideline, "Hey, Black Dragon's woman! You promised. You promised that you will make sure I get money. You promised you will protect me!"

Kara Reed stared at him disdainfully. "I remember making no such promise."

"You're on my side, aren't you?" cried out Minato Abe. "I'm working for you. I can be useful to you."

Briskly, Kara walked up to him and in a low voice said, "I have no use for disobedient traitors."

As Minato Abe reach inside his blazer inside pocket to draw out a pistol, Kara reached over and grabbed his wrist with her left hand with a right hand, drew out a handgun from her garters, pressed it against his forehead. She fired without hesitation. The gunfire resounded throughout the tracks and everybody jumped. Minato Abe crumpled on his knees, wheezing, shaking like jelly.

Kara blinked her eyes gleaming uncannily violet in the dark. "Oops. Forgot to load." With a flick of her golden mane, she walked down the track.

"Spawn of the devil!" hissed Minato Abe, writhing on the floor, clutching his heart, otherwise uninjured.

Meilin watched Kai's eyes follow Kara's footsteps until she disappeared down the racetracks. Was he relieved that it hadn't been Kara?

"What a stylish woman," sighed Taoka.

"Are you really the new yakuza boss?" asked Miho, craning her neck to address the burly man a good foot and a half taller than her.

"And who may you be, lovely young lady?" said Taoka, bending over the petite girl staring up at him with the largest gray eyes.

"That's my little sister, Taoka, and don't you dare get within ten footsteps of her," growled Kai.

"I didn't know you had such a cute sister. Now that you mention it, she kind of looks like you when you were younger," Taoka said with a grin. He stroked the back of his orange head sheepishly. "I'm Taoka Yoshinori. N-nice to meet you. What is your name—"

Intervening between the mafia boss and his precious little sister, Kai stated, "She's twelve, you pedophile! Get away from her!"

"I'm fifteen!" retorted Miho with a heavy scowl.

"If you ever want to go and get a cup of tea with me, here is my number," stammered Taoka Yoshinori, bashful as he fumbled for a name card. His underlings hooted.

"Way to go, boss!" a burly man said. "Ask her if she's got any cute friends."

"If I go have tea with you, will you let me take pictures of you and answer all my questions?" asked Miho, her reporter's eyes gleaming as she realized she had a once in a lifetime opportunity to interview a yakuza boss.

"Of course, 'nee-chan," Taoka said.

Miho grinned. "And will you let me photograph your tattoos?"

"Sure," Taoka said, readily untying the sash of his kimono to bare his torso.

"Don't even think of it," Kai said, slinging an arm around Taoka's neck. "If you lay a hand on my little sister, I'm going to slice off Taoka-junior and feed it to your hound dogs."

Meilin and Tomoyo exchanged glances, stifling a giggle.

Sakura bowed to Taoka Yoshinori, whom she was still very intimidated by. "T-thank you, Taoka-san, for all your help."

"Don't mention it," said the yakuza, waving his hand. "Anything for such a lovely lady as you. What's your name—"

"I wouldn't if I were you, Taoka. Her boyfriend beat the Black Dragon in a duel," Kai called out warningly. "And her other one beat that one up."

Again, Meilin and Tomoyo exchanged glances.

"That is very unfortunate for me. Well, so long then Kai-aniki. Holler if you ever need me." Taoka waved at the girls and eyed Kai jealously. Gentile, ladylike Tomoyo, fiery and spirited Meilin, bright and adorable Sakura, cute little sister Miho and charismatic Kara. He sighed gustily. "I would have become a thief if that makes you more popular with the girls!"

"Well, well, this case wouldn't have been solved without the Tanaka detectives," remarked Kero-chan.

"You two are really amazing," said Sakura. Chasing after dark forces was one thing, but tracking gang warfare, embezzlement, sabotage and blackmail was in a complete different level. "Everyone, I really appreciate your help."

And Miho turned to her older brother. "Hey, Watson. Mother, father, we're all waiting for you to come home."

Kai smiled. "Thanks, Sherlock."

One day, you can be a champion. The next day, you can have it all taken away. Sakura was shocked to see the simple physical difference in Asuma over the course of a week. The Tamemura Asuma she had known had always been smiling with bright turquoise eyes and windblown hair, ruggedly handsome, with a rich, low voice full of vigor and animation. It not just that dark circled lined under his eyes, and he looked aged because of the anguish he was going through. His eyes looked dead cold like a fish. Rather like Leiyun's eyes. She didn't realize there was a time she too had looked like that, back when she had fallen into the pits of despair and decided to submit to the Memory.

But to Sakura, he tried to show his best face. "I heard from Leiyun the story." Asuma laughed shortly. "So I basically got involved as a pawn in the yakuza's gambling game."

Sakura hung her head down low.

"It's all right, Sakura. Whether it was an accident or intentional sabotage, the effect is the same," said Asuma. "Though I'm glad that Thunderbolt has been vindicated. Poor Thunder, having to get involved in this mess. I got Aki to make sure Thunder's getting treated all right though. Or else my father probably would have tried to sell him off. Humans are like that. Blaming, always blaming others. When in fact, it was my fault. If I was a better rider, I wouldn't have fallen."

"Asuma-san…" Even in this state, he was still thinking of the safety of his horse. Sakura knew she shouldn't cry when Asuma was making the best out of the situation. But what words could she tell him? She didn't trust that Leiyun and Kara Reed were completely blame free. But there was no evidence, and would Asuma want to hear that his close friend had been the cause of his accident? That was worse than just sheer misfortune.

Asuma stared down at the blue angora blanket draped over his legs. "Don't make such a sad face. I don't mind all my gloating rivals as much as I do those who come here pitying me. I think the worse part of it is not knowing. If I just knew I am crippled for life, than I think I can face it and deal with it. But everybody keeps dangling in front of me the 1% chance of recovery, even partial recovery, and that mocking hope is the cruelest medicine of all."

There was a short knock on the door. "Sakura-chan, you're here," said Arima with forced brightness.

Sakura was surprised to see a dark frown replace the smile Asuma had been wearing moments ago. "What are you doing here again?" he demanded.

"I brought cake from La Seine. Green tea chiffon cake—your favorite," said Arima, walking over to his bedside, setting the cake on the nightstand.

"I told you to stop coming," Asuma said abruptly.

Arima ignored him. "Here, let me slice you a piece of the cake—"

"I don't want it!" exclaimed Asuma, knocking aside the cake box. It spilled on the floor.

Arima looked like she was about to burst in tears, and Sakura said quietly, "Sorry, I'll excuse myself then…" She crept out the door but could still hear the voices clearly from the hallway. However, she couldn't leave them fighting.

"I don't know what game you're playing at. You said you wanted to break up with me, remember?" said Asuma, staring straight across the hospital room.

"That wasn't what I wanted," replied Arima. "It's because—"

"It doesn't matter now," said Asuma. His voice was wooden. "Truthfully, I was thinking it's a good idea for us to spend time apart."

"What I told you about Himura-san was a lie. I wasn't seeing him. I don't love him," Arima burst out.

"Don't you think I already know that?" he retorted.

She was taken aback. "Then why?"

"You tire me. Go away. Just leave me."

"We've been spending the past year apart, and it's been so hard," Arima said, kneeling by Asuma's bedside. "From now on, let us stay together."

"I don't want pity."

"It's not pity. I love you. I want to be with you." Arima's eyes were glistening.

Asuma looked up at her. "You want me to believe that? How can you love the likes me? Didn't you hear? I won't be able to walk anymore, let alone ride. I'm no longer the jockey Tamemura Asuma. I'm going to be a cripple." He spat out the word with a vengeful bitterness. "Do you seriously want to be with a cripple?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm sorry about the situation. It pains me because you are in pain. But nothing matters so long as I can be with you," she replied softly.

"Maybe it doesn't for you. But it does matter for me. I can't be with you," Asuma replied in deliberation.

"Weren't you going to propose to me that day at the restaurant?" demanded Arima.

Asuma was taken aback. "T-that was then. Everything's changed since."

"What's changed? I love you and you love me, don't you?"

"That's not what's important," he snapped.

"Then what is? Yes, my answer is yes. It's always has been and always will be yes. I want to marry you, Tamemura Asuma." Her eyes were glistening as she reached out to clasp his hands.

For a second, Asuma wavered. She looked lovely as always in her cream-colored chemise and navy skirt, her golden hair cascading over her shoulder, alive and bright, so bright she was blinding. "Don't. Don't force things. It's already over."

"Why are you so selfish?" She was desperately trying to hold back tears. "Why do you decide everything by yourself? What about me? Why can't we go through this together?"

"Can you walk for me? Can you be my legs?" he cried out, pushing her away. "You have a great career ahead of you. I can't bind you down to me. One day, you're going to regret it. You're going to wake up and find an invalid when you want a man. So just go away."

Arima stepped forward and slapped him across the face. He glared up at her and she stated, "Stop acting like a spoiled child, Tamemura Asuma. Didn't the doctor's say there's still hope of partial recovery?"

"What, a fragment of a percent of chance?" Asuma demanded. "Just face it. I'm paralyzed."

"If there's even a 1% chance statistically, then isn't there hope? If we try our best, and it doesn't work out, then, we'll just make the best of it." Her voice was softer now. "I'm just thankful you're still alive like this, that you weren't taken from me."

"I'd rather have died," replied Asuma. "Don't you see, Arima? If you take away riding, I'm nothing. It's been my entire life, my hobby, my dream, my livelihood."

"And what am I? Am I nothing?" Arima's eyes filled with tears. "You'd rather choose death over me?"

"Things have changed. I'm not the Tamemura Asuma that you know. I don't deserve you. You're right. We should never have dated in the first place. We were too good of friends. We could have left it as a beautiful possibility, unspoiled, a precious memory to treasure. Don't worry. I'm not an idiot. I'll manage fine without you. I was thinking of going back to school for a while now, even before the accident. You go on with your life, and I'll go on with mine."

And Sakura, through the open crack of the door, witnessed a strange reaction. With almost a maternal instinct, Arima drew Asuma into a tight embrace. Her voice was deep and tender. "Stop saying such hurtful words. It's okay to be scared. It's okay to be vulnerable. Just let me stay with you and share the burden with you, so we can both be a little less scared and a little bit less vulnerable. I will walk for you. I will be your legs, your arms, your heart. I love you Asuma. I want to be with you. You can't make me leave. So stop fighting me. I am here."

And he was still.

"Now's not the time for pride or silly love games, my dear Asuma," murmured Arima, stroking his brown hair. "Stop trying to decide things on your own. Stop trying to be so darn considerate. Let me be by your side. Let me just love you and love you till that's all you need."

He clung to her and sobbed into her chest, washing out the sorrow and despair he felt at the loss of his livelihood and the freedom to move about as he pleased, then in solace for having his most loved person to cry with him and share his grief. And Asuma in a sigh of relent murmured, "Why? What did I do to deserve you by my side?"

With a misty smile, Arima raised her voice, almost as if she knew Sakura was listening, "Once, when I was seven, I was lost in the woods. It was nighttime and raining. I was cold and scared, and I thought nobody will ever come find me. But you came, riding a white pony. I don't think I will ever be able to erase that image from my mind." Sakura smiled softly. She remembered this story very well from the first time she heard it. "I'm not going to let you go a second time, because I love you, Tamemura Asuma, and I'm proud to say it. So will you marry me, Asuma? I can't cook or do laundry or clean. But I promise I will love you with all my heart."

"How is Asuma-san doing?" asked Tomoyo, pouring Sakura a cup of tea in her parlor.

"Arima-san is strong." Sakura smiled. She admired Arima for her honesty and perseverance. "I envy how forthright she is. Because it's Arima-san and Asuma-san, I'm sure the two of them will be all right together."

"I think you're right. The two of them are very special." Tomoyo paused for a while, hesitating. "And how about you Sakura-chan? Can you not forgive him now?"

For a second, Sakura looked stricken, and Tomoyo regretted asking. "What are you talking about?"

"Syaoran. Even now, you can't forgive him. Because you are still angry."

"I am not angry at him," said Sakura unconvincingly.

"Have you even tried asking why Syaoran left Japan, why he decided to come back?"

Sakura replied, "I have."

"Really? And were you really ready to listen?"

And Sakura was silent.

"If you want the truth, why don't you ask the person in question directly instead of driving him away?" Tomoyo paused. "It's natural. You don't want to trust Syaoran because you don't want to be hurt again."

Sakura shook her head. "No, that's not it. That's not it at all."

Tomoyo prodded gently, "Then what is it?"

"I can't let him know."

"Let him know what?"

"Let him know the truth," she whispered. Watching Arima and Asuma had taught her something. Words and actions could distort the truth. The only thing to rely on was that resonant voice in your heart, the one that tells you to have faith no matter what. "He can't know. I've been waiting and waiting and hoping he would return. I never stopped hoping he would. And then, I realized he can't. That even if he does, he won't be the Syaoran I remember. So I forgot. I erased him from my memory because it was too painful."

"What was the real reason you did that?"

"Because I was weak," she said.

Tomoyo shook her head. "Because you were scared. You didn't want a repeat of what happened to the Great Five."

Sakura had learned not to be taken aback by Tomoyo's sheer sense of insight but suddenly, she felt relieved to share it with her best friend.

"So what are you true feelings now, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked gently. "Are you ready to forgive Syaoran-kun?"

"There is nothing to forgive," said Sakura. She had tried to forget it, and that had been a failure. She had tried to find somebody else and that had backfired. Finally, she had tried to simply ignore it, but it was impossible. "The truth is…" In a bare whisper, Sakura said, "The truth is, I love Syaoran." And speaking those words out loud felt strangely liberating, as if she shouted it out loud from the top of a mountain summit. That's right. Why had it been so difficult to articulate these words? All this blur of emotions, the anger, the reproach, the pain, the sadness, beneath all this was this unwavering certainty that she was sure she will never forget again. The true reason why she could never return Eron's feelings. "I never stopped loving him all these years."

Tomoyo looked up to her best friend and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Then why didn't you let him know?"

"I can't," said Sakura. "Because I don't want to burden him. It is as Leiyun-san said. I do not want to bind him to me. He has many important things to do, but he's so kind-hearted, he'd surely be troubled if I do something like that. That's why I'll never let him know."

"But that letter you wrote to him in Hong Kong," said Tomoyo. Sakura had gone all the way to the Li Clan main headquarters to deliver it to Syaoran, unsuccessfully.

"I threw it away, remember?"

Tomoyo guiltily recalled that she had retrieved it from the hotel room wastebasket. "If you had given him the letter, would anything have changed?" she said.

With a bittersweet smile, Sakura asked, "What would a piece of paper change?"'

With a deep breath, Mizuki Kai stepped into his house awkwardly. Will there ever be a day when this place would feel like "home" again? Truth was, he no longer knew what home was supposed to feel like.

"Mikai-kun, are you back?" came his mother's voice from the kitchen, as if she had been expecting him. "Eriol-kun brought over some delicious beef goulash that I reheated in the microwave."

"Okaa-san, I seriously think you were happier to be living with Eriol-kun than here with us," remarked Miho, taking a seat at the dining table, nose buried in the newest issue of Seijou Times.

"I can't get the perfect shade of green," bemoaned Tanaka Keisuke, emerging from his attic art studio, holding up a palette. "Miho-chan, which shade do you think is better? This deep pine green or this vivid pea green?"

"They both look the same to me," replied Miho.

Miara, in a matronly white apron, quite uncharacteristic of her, came out of the kitchen, cheerier than she'd been all week. Then she gasped. "Mikai-kun, what have you done to your hair?"

Miho glanced up from her newspaper without flitting an eye. Her brother stepped into the kitchen, in all his former rebel punk-rock glory. He was dressed in tattered black jeans, black combat boots and a black shirt sprayed with the graffiti "No Future, No Life." His hair was spiked, though fortunately it was no longer blue, and his silver fang earrings glimmered from his ears and both periwinkle studs were lined up on his left ear, above the fang.

Tanaka Keisuke actually set his paints down and eyed his son skeptically. He had often wondered if "Mizuki Kai" was the mask and "Tanaka Mikai" the real deal, or if actually, "Tanaka Mikai" had become the mask. He had guessed rightly in the latter.

Turning to Miho, Kai stated, "Miho. I should have told you this from the beginning. Instead, I've been a coward. I made a promise to myself that I will restore everything that I had lost in my life. But in life, everything comes with a price. The price I paid to restore everything to the way it was before for you was my relationship with you. But I thought it was okay. Mother, father, the house; I thought if everything returned to the way it was before, it would be all right. But it was my hubris thinking that everything I did was for your sake. I apologize for that. It was actually for me."

Miara tried to speak up, but Keisuke gripped her arm and shook his head, letting the two siblings sort out their differences.

More boldly now, Kai continued, "Somewhere along the way, I realized it was all an illusion. I was trying to reconstruct something that was already gone forever. The house may look the same, but it's simply a replica, not the genuine thing. And we are not the same as we were six years ago." He paused and a pained look drew over his eyes. "The fact is, I abandoned you when you were in your time of deepest need. I couldn't be by your side then because I could not trust myself to be strong, to not falter and be the older brother that you expected of me. I was so afraid of disappointing you. So I ran away."

"But you returned," Miho whispered. "That is all the past. I forgive you. I have forgiven you a thousand times over for that."

"There are deeds I have done in the past that I am not proud of." Kai looked straight up at his parents, without that forced bright smile that had been pasted on his face the past weeks. "Mother, father, there is something I have to tell you."

"W-what is it, dear?" asked Miara, thinking all sorts of horrible thoughts, ten times worse than anyone else would imagine because she was both a mother and a writer.

In a staid voice, Kai stated, "I tried my best to live up to your expectations as Tanaka Mikai, your son. But that person doesn't exist anymore. I've done everything you would have taught me not to do. I have stolen and lied, blackmailed, gambled, extorted, kidnapped and broken every other civil law code."

Keisuke blinked. "Is that all you have to say?"

Hesitantly, Kai added, "I was once on the International Most Wanted List. And I flunked a grade."

Miara and Keisuke exchanged prolonged glances.

Finally Miara stated, "Well, thank goodness. I was wondering how, between two intelligent, innovative and inspired people like your father and I, we ended up with such a dull, boring, uninspiring son."

Kai's jaws dropped.

"Are those piercing real?" Miara asked, reaching over and tugging on the fang earrings.

"Goth, son, really?" Keisuke said, circling Kai. "It's just so clichéd for teenagers. And really, with your complexion, black really isn't your color."

"Glamorous punk rock," Kai protested. As if fashion was the worst of his crimes.

"Look who's talking, Keisuke-san," snickered Miara. "Don't you remember when you got into Visual Kei and grew out your hair? Completely clashing with your nerdy looks—and how you used to badger Ryuuren-san to pick up the guitar and form a band when you are utterly musically talentless."

"Don't remind me—I thought it would make me more popular with the ladies," groaned Keisuke. "What hair gel did you use to get your hair to stick up like that, Mikai—I know how difficult it is with our hair texture."

"It's a special wax imported from France," replied Kai.

"Goodness it was hard keeping your Kaitou Magician secret from your mom—she's so nosy," stated Keisuke, rolling his eyes.

"I knew it. Mikai-kun was Kaitou Magician?" squealed Miara, clapping her hands together. "I've been a subscriber of the Kaitou Magician Fan Club since I was at the hospital. The only thing that kept me semi-conscious, really. Kaitou Magician is my muse for my novel!"

Keisuke cleared his throat. "I always thought Kaitou Magician rather resembled myself in my younger days. I was quite popular in university among the ladies after I dressed up as Zorro for the campus cultural festival."

"As if you were ever that charismatic and stylish," scoffed Miara. "And you're so clumsy, Keisuke-san, you'd trip over your cloak."

"Okaa-san, otou-san!" Miho exclaimed aghast. "You're not supposed to _condone_ criminal activity!"

Miara nodded. "Of course not." She turned to Mikai seriously. "So, what did you do with all the jewelry you stole?"

"_Okaa-san_!" Miho scowled. "What happened to that integrity of an investigative journalist that you always told me to uphold?"

"All right, all right" sighed Miara. "Well then, Mikai-kun, when are you going to cosplay as Kaitou Magician for me?"

Keisuke turned to his wife. "It's not cosplaying if it's his actual occupation."

"Onii-chan has retired already as Kaitou Magician!" Miho stated.

"Retired?" Miara's eyes rounded. "Why?"

"To return to being a dutiful son," replied Kai solemnly.

Miara shrugged her shoulders. "Your father and I wanted to raise you to feel free to do whatever you wanted to do."

"True," nodded Keisuke. "You can't force yourself to do something you hate. I found out the hard way."

"I'm sorry Keisuke-san," said Miara, leaning her head against her husband's shoulder. "If only I knew how unhappy you were as a salary man."

"From now on, let us carry out a Bohemian lifestyle and just do whatever we want to do," said Keisuke. "Do you want to go to a tropical island and enjoy the evening sunset, just the two of us, Miara?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," replied Miara, looking into her husband's enamored eyes. "We deserve a second honeymoon after our long separation."

And Kai, after all these long years, just came to accept that insanity ran in the family. "I have a luxury condo in the Bahamas," he suggested.

"Is it stolen?" Keisuke asked curiously.

"I heard Kaitou Magician has a private helicopter," Miara remarked.

"A jet and a yacht as well," Kai said.

"Well, that settles it," said Keisuke, whipping out a pair of aviator sunglasses from his pocket.

Stamping her foot down, Miho cried out, "No, no, no! Otou-san, you need to finish off your exhibit pieces. Okaa-san, your editor wants to see a rough draft of Chapter 14 by the end of the week. Kai-senpai—" Miho broke off, glancing over her brother. It was still hard to accept that Mizuki Kai aka Kaitou Magician was her brother. But as hard as it was to get used to this fact, she could get to know him again, step by step. "Onii-chan, can you help me with my homework tonight?"

"Onii-chan, what are you doing here?" asked Sakura, jumping as she saw the towering figure in the kitchen.

"I heard you've been involved with the yakuza again," said Touya with a frown as he brewed himself a cup of coffee. "I understand you wanted to help out Asuma, but there are things you shouldn't meddle in."

"Taoka-san seems like a pretty nice guy," relied Sakura nonchalantly.

"Taoka? Not Taoka Yoshinori, the guy who got appointed seventh oyabun of the Yamamoto-gumi?" Touya said, recalling the mafia brawl earlier that month.

"Yes him," said Sakura. "Really, onii-chan. One of my best friends is a world-class thief, another is the Dark One reformed, and another is the reincarnation of Clow Reed. My best friend has four personal bodyguards, my stuffed animal is actually a 200 kilogram fire-breathing beast and your best friend is a flying energy-manipulating archer. I don't know why you worry so much."

"I have to admit, Li Syaoran might be one of your more normal acquaintances," Touya mumbled. "Speaking of which, where's the Brat? His stuff seems to be gone from my room."

"He moved out," said Sakura dully.

"Why?" Touya frowned. "Did you fight with him?"

He was greeted by his little sister's glowering face. "Where did he go then? Does he have anywhere to stay?" Touya demanded.

Sakura glared up at her brother. "Onii-chan, you've been acting really suspiciously the past month as well. It's almost like you're hiding something from me. Why are you always taking his side?"

"I'm not!"

"You are! You know how hard it has been for me to see him every day for these past weeks? Yet, why would you invite him to our house?"

"God, Sakura, do you really not get it?" said Touya, his hand covering his eyes. "I really despise that I have to be the one who says this."

Her voice was wooden. "What are you talking about?"

Touya hesitated before continuing with conviction, "Last year, when you sealed the Plague, you burned through all your magical powers and were on the brink of death."

What was her brother driving at?

"He gave up his powers to save you."

There was a heavy thud in her chest. "What?"

"Didn't you think it was strange that you suddenly switched from the power of the stars to the power of the moon? That's right, he transferred all his powers to you. Otherwise, you would never have woken up from the coma. You were supposed to have died when you decided to seal the Plague and heal the greater Kanto area single-handedly. But you fell into a comatose state instead because Li Syaoran was by your side and sustained your life-stream. For a week, I thought I was going to go crazy, not knowing whether my little sister was going to live or die. Then Hiiragizawa Eriol suggested that there might be a way to save you. Someone of equivalent power to you would have to transfer their powers to you. I would have done so, but my powers would not be near enough to wake you let alone continue to sustain you. Li Syaoran decided to give up his power on the spot without any hesitation. It was a risky move; if your powers were incompatible, both of you could have died." Touya broke off.

A hand went to her mouth. "Is that why…is that why he left Japan? Because he gave up his powers for me?"

"It might partially be my fault," Touya admitted gruffly. It was more difficult to admit it than he thought it would be. "I told him to stay out of your life. It was perhaps my selfish desires as a brother, but it was my honest desire to protect you."

"You told him… to leave?" Her voice was hollow and her eyes blurred. "He gave up his powers for me, and you told him to leave?" Then, she recalled walking into an argument between Syaoran and her brother that one night at the hospital, not long after she had waken from the coma. Syaoran smashed his fist through the glass door behind Touya without actually hitting him. That's right. It was the arm that had been bitten by the Plague. That arm that had taken almost a year to fully recover—was that also because he had given up his powers? Was that why he could no longer be Chosen One? Is that why he was back? Did he hate her now for taking away his life, his title, everything he had worked up to for sixteen years?

"I'm sorry. Back then, I nearly lost you. I was scared. I should have acted more maturely," said Touya. And he came to a realization that the person he should be apologizing to was Li Syaoran. Or perhaps that's what these past weeks were—an indirect apology.

"Why didn't anyone tell me, all this time?" Sakura gripped her brother's sleeves. "Don't tell me… Tomoyo-chan, Kero-chan, Yue-san, everyone knew and didn't tell me? Why?"

Touya couldn't meet his sister's eyes.

"How could you do this, onii-chan? Was this a game to you all this time?" Sakura broke off. Tears streamed down her face. "Leiyun-san was right. It's me. I'm holding him back. I have to return his powers to him!"

"That's exactly why he told us not to tell you!" exclaimed Touya, shaking his sister by the shoulders. "Because if you knew you that you had his powers, you would try to return it to him. Don't you understand? You almost died, Sakura! You need those powers to survive—" But his words were lost as his little sister had already spun around and sprinted out of the door.

He heaved a long sigh of a brother troubled by the signs of a little sister growing up but liberated from his guilty conscience.

Li Meilin blinked curiously as she opened her front door to see Sakura panting, face flushed, her golden-brown hair tangled and flying about in all directions. "Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?"

"Syaoran! Is Syaoran here?" Sakura asked in gasps.

"No, he's not—" Meilin wasn't given an opportunity to finish her sentence.

Sakura was already running down the hallway to the elevators. The elevator was stuck on the first floor, and pacing, she finally took the stairs.

With a sigh, Meilin muttered to herself, "He's not in right now, but will be back in a while." She then shrugged. "Besides, if it's that urgent, she has his number; why can't she just call him?"

Leaving Syaoran's apartment, Sakura looked back and forth. Which path to take? School or town? She decided school, which was closer.

It was Sunday, so the school was mostly empty except for the soccer team and members of the math club preparing for the mathematics championship. "No, Li-kun didn't come to soccer training today," Yutaka Ichiro told her, holding a soccer ball under his arm.

She checked the classroom then his shoe locker. His shoes were still there. On her way out, she peeped into the music room, which was empty. A music score was left open on the stand.

The sky was overcast as she ran down cherry blossom lane again. Her mind was a jumble of voices and fragments of thoughts that she couldn't seem to piece together. Her brother telling her, "_He gave up his powers to save you_." Eron's detached words that haunted her yet, "_Our time is finite. Humans are finite. Hence, I am only human, so my patience is finite._" Brooding Kai stating, "_Do you seriously think one of Syaoran's ambitions will be content with just being the Chosen One, the puppet of the Li Clan? Rumors say that the Great Elder's successor will be him_." Yukito-san with his warm smile. "_When you have found your most important person, don't just become a passive observer. Fight for that person. Because if you don't, you will have lingering regrets for the rest of your life_." Gentle Tomoyo with a frown on her brows, asking, "If you had given him the letter, would anything have changed?"

"_Why can you forgive him for being the Dark One, our enemy, yet can't forgive me for being a Li_?" he had asked her imploringly. _You're wrong, Syaoran, you're wrong. I've forgiven you a long time ago. Please don't go. Please don't leave. _

_I'm sorry Syaoran, I'm sorry for taking so long to notice. I'm sorry for not listening with my heart. I'm sorry for not trusting you. _

"Thanks for your help today," Chef Nobuhiro told Li Syaoran, wiping his wet hands on a towel. "I don't know how I managed before you came along. But tell me, why did you ask to switch all your work hours to days that Sakura-chan has off?"

With a polite smile, Syaoran bowed his head and replied, "I'll see you next week."

He took a detour around the town, avoiding the usual hot spots for the Seijou kids, just in case. The sweet low melody of an alto saxophone caught his ears, a strangely soothing sound, and he walked towards the town circle. There, a lone saxophonist blew out a tune with liquid fluidity as he swayed with the rhythm of the music. It would be nice to come back some day with Sakura, and listen with her from the benches while eating crepes from the stand in the corner. He bent over to drop all the coins he had in his pockets into the open saxophone case. And he walked on, passing by families taking a Sunday stroll, couples out on a date, fathers with strollers, mothers with grocery, kids running up and down the streets and an occasional elderly person watching from the benches with a nostalgic smile. He passed by King Penguin Park, where children shrieked gleefully as they slid down the great slide as their mothers watched on nearby.

Then, he finally walked up to the blue gabled house painted yellow with a white fence. He timidly rang on the front doorbell of the Kinomoto house. There was no answer. He rang again.

Kinomoto Fujitaka opened the door, in a business suit, just home from a seminar. "Why, Syaoran-san. Come on in, come on in." And Syaoran found himself escorted into the kitchen with a steaming cup of tea in his cold hands in a matter of seconds. It seemed like both Sakura and Touya were not home. "Sakura-san and Touya-san are both out, unfortunately."

"Actually, I just came to pick up a few things I left behind," said Syaoran, fidgeting. "I apologize for not being able to properly thank you for taking such good care of me the past month and a half."

"What are you talking about? It's me who feels indebted. You've been such a help around the house. It's been a pleasure having you here, Syaoran-san. Touya and Sakura both have relied on you a lot as well," said Sakura's father with a sunny smile.

Syaoran bowed his head. "Thank you very much for everything." One of the best things about living here was for a brief while, feeling what it would have been like with a father, especially one as caring and considerate as Kinomoto Fujitaka-sensei. "I-I really enjoyed our talks about ancient civilizations."

"I did as well. You should come by my office when you get a chance to borrow those books on Mausoleum of Halicarnassus that you showed interest in last time," said Fujitaka. "And of course, you are always welcome at this house, Syaoran-san."

Feeling a lump in his throat, Syaoran nodded. "Thank you, Kinomoto-sensei."

"Do you have an adequate place to stay?" asked Kinomoto Fujitaka. "I understand you must be used to taking care of yourself, but I suppose it's a parent's heart to worry when a child is living alone. I left home when I was a little older than you, so I have an idea what it's like. It was tough the first couple years. But I don't regret leaving home for one moment because it brought me here to where I am today." He glanced over to the framed photo of Nadeshiko in a beautiful spring green pinafore. Then, he fumbled through his pocketbook and produced a white envelope.

Syaoran stared at the bulging envelope and realized it was filled with money. "W-what is this?"

"It's the money you earned from your part-time job at the restaurant," replied Fujitaka. "I think you will be needing it."

"B-but I gave it to Touya-san to pay back for his motorcycle reparations."

And Fujitaka smiled knowingly. "Sakura-san insisted on paying for the reparations herself—I was wondering why she suddenly did take up a job. Touya asked me to deposit your wages in a bank account under your name, but I didn't get a chance to since you ended up leaving so abruptly." He looked a bit worried. "Touya-san hasn't bullying you too much, has he? I apologize on his behalf; it is his way of showing affection."

Syaoran doubted that very much. "But why did Sakura…" He was at loss of words as he stared at a month's worth of wage in the envelope.

"You will have to ask her yourself," was Kinomoto Fujitaka astute reply.

As Syaoran bowed and excused himself incoherently, Fujitaka called out, "Wait, take this."

Startled, Syaoran caught the green umbrella with one hand. "This is…"

"It's yours, isn't it?" said Sakura's father. "Take it with you. It's going to rain today."

The town was bustling with people, and Sakura walked past the familiar shops. She passed by a telephone booth. It was not too long ago Syaoran had helped her reunited Rika and Tanaka-sensei here in this very town circle. The saxophonist was playing again today, and he seemed to recognize her, giving her a little nod of his head as he played a familiar tune from a movie she once seen. Little drops of rain began falling from the sky. First a drop, then two. She had to find him. _I want to tell you… I want to shout it… _Finally, she stopped below the green awning of a small building at the end of the street. Perhaps he was at the restaurant.

"What are you doing here, Kinomoto-san?" asked the manager, surprised to see Sakura so disheveled. "It's not your shift today, is it?"

Sakura peeked into the kitchen.

"Looking for someone, Sakura-chan?" asked the Head Chef.

Sakura jumped. She was surprised that the Chef knew her by name.

"Li-kun already left," he remarked.

And Sakura blushed, stammering, "I-I wasn't looking for him."

Chef Nobuhiro smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "I've been watching you for a while. You're a good kid. Lots of teens this age, they are just driven by materialistic desires. Cooking, culinary arts, is my expression of love. I think you and Li-kun understand that. You have good work ethic, hard to find in kids these days."

At this, Sakura stared up at the cook.

"Li-kun is such a steady dependable kid. You don't find the likes of him often in youths these days," remarked Chef Nobuhiro. "Which is why I was surprised when he just disappeared last winter without any notice. I would have thought at least he would have let us know if he planned on quitting. It was very unexpected coming from him, though I understand with his broken arm and everything. But I guess all is well since he's returned. I was really worried something had happened to him. I wanted to ask him what happened last year, but I guess it's not my place to ask."

Sakura frowned. Syaoran had just one day decided not to show up to work? That was not like him. Because she knew Syaoran was a responsible person. After all, he had handled all the paperwork for withdrawal from school. Or had he? Perhaps he had not left Japan voluntarily. That made more sense. He would not have left without saying goodbye. But why then, did he ignore her in Hong Kong? If he had been taken to Hong Kong involuntarily, there had been so many opportunities to tell her this ever since he had returned to Japan. _Syaoran, why didn't you tell me? Did you hate me for taking away your powers? Could you not stand being near me because it was a constant reminder to you?_

It was steadily drizzling outside now, but she didn't notice. She didn't notice that the mud sloshed into her shoes and that her ribbons had become unraveled from her hair. She bent over for a moment, to catch her breath. _Calm down. Concentrate. Where is he? _Sakura thought of Syaoran waiting in King Penguin Park that when she had been turned into a child by the Age two autumns ago. "_Meet me at King Penguin Park, at noon. I'll be waiting there, whether you come or not,"_ he had told her. She had doubted him, but there he had been there waiting on this same wooden bench, even though she had been six hours late. He was that kind of person, the kind who would arbitrarily wait for hours without any trace of common sense. Just a few months ago, she had asked Syaoran to meet her at King Penguin Park at 6 so that she could return his essay to him. He had misunderstood and showed up at 6 p.m. instead of 6 a.m. Every day for a week. "_What if I didn't show up today? What would you have done if I didn't come_?" she had demanded. And his answer had been the same as always. "_I would have waited all night until you did_." And he had been waiting on the park bench through the last hours of Christmas. When she showed up, she remembered that gentle smile on Syaoran's lips, not angry at all, as if he hadn't been sitting in the cold for hours.

_Idiot. How was I supposed to know you were waiting? What happens when we're both waiting? Then who takes the first step?_

She ran towards King Penguin Park. The giant blue penguin which had seemed so huge when she was a child seemed lonely, standing guard alone in the empty park. He wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere. She had been to all the places he could have been, the public library, the bus station, even the grocery store. Surely he had not returned to Hong Kong already. King Penguin Park had been her last guess. She stared up at the gray sky and the rain pelted down on her face with a vengeance. She didn't know where else to look since she had checked all the other locations. She headed towards the creek, towards the park bridge, dejected.

In a letter she had once written to him and never sent, she said,_ You might laugh when I say this, but when I was in that coma, I think I awakened because I heard your voice calling me. It could have been a figment of my imagination, but then, I can't help asking myself, out of everybody, why is it your voice that I heard?_

She looked up, across the span of the wooden bridge. There, on the opposite end, stood a boy, his face shadowed by a green umbrella. She didn't have to see his face to know it was him. One hand was buried in the pockets of a navy blue jacket, and as the wind blew back his umbrella, she could see the look of surprise in his amber eyes through his tussled glossy brown hair. The creek, swollen by the rainwater, trickled rapidly below. For a long while, they stood on the opposite ends of the bridge, facing each other, not moving.

Finally, she called out, "Syaoran!"

He hesitated. Was he going to turn around? _No, please don't leave!_ For a second, it was a déjà-vu of that day at the harbor in Hong Kong. She stepped onto the bridge. The wood creaked beneath her feet. Her face was flushed a deep pink. If he was surprised she had run out into the rain without a jacket or an umbrella, he didn't comment. She was so short of breath, she could barely croak out his name. Taking a deep breath of air into her lungs, she shouted out, "Wait, Syaoran!" Her voice echoed through the woods.

An unexpected friendship had blossomed over the years between two girls, as different in personality as could be, due to their respective best friends being too busy to hang out with them. Daidouji Tomoyo and Li Meilin leaned back in the comfortable leather cushions in Tomoyo's home theater, sipping hot chocolate, perfect for a rainy day, and snacking on pastel-colored macarons from Paris. They had been in the midst of screening a marathon rerun of her old clips of Card Captor Sakura episodes and the watched the scene in which Sakura wrapped a green scarf around Syaoran's neck and he blushed beet red. The two sighed in unison.

"They used to get along so well," Tomoyo mused.

"I wonder why they can't just admit that they like each other. Everybody else can see it—why can't they?" Meilin stated.

"Well, they do have many misunderstandings to clear through," Tomoyo reflected.

Meilin said knowingly, "It doesn't help both of them suffer from the younger sibling complex."

"Younger sibling complex? What's that?" asked Tomoyo.

Smirking, Meilin replied, "You see, Kai, as irresponsible as he seems, in the end really tries hard to cater to my whims and apologizes first when I am mad and tries his best to make amends, because he is used to being the older brother figure. But both Sakura and Syaoran are the younger siblings with a considerable age difference, the baby of the family, and are used to getting their own way. Hence, they are both unbelievably stubborn and equally relentless when they get into an argument."

"I see," said Tomoyo, an only child. "I never thought about it that way."

"Not to mention, they both have leadership personalities. Syaoran doesn't look like it because he's such a lone wolf, but put in a group situation, because he has a level head and a commanding presence, he makes a good leader," Meilin stated. Of course she knew that. Everyone in the Li Clan knew that Syaoran had been groomed to be the next Head all his life. Though he tended to freeze up with people, he had gotten better about it as he grew older.

"You're right about that," remarked Tomoyo. "I always thought so when I watched them fighting Dark Ones. Syaoran really has a good scope of the battle field and knows how to keep a group together because he has that sort of dependable ambience of a veteran general on a battlefield."

"But Sakura also is a good leader—she's not as assertive, but you know in times of need, she suddenly pulls together and becomes the great Card Mistress that she always has been."

Tomoyo nodded. "Sakura-chan always has been sort of a leader-type even at school. Everyone always looks to her in group projects, athletic meets and school festivals."

Meilin smiled. "Yeah, Sakura is so clumsy and spacey, but she's full of so much vigor and energy, she's a born leader. Didn't you notice when she directs meetings for the Star Alliance? She's the only one who would be able to draw together such an eclectic group of misfits full of mistrust against every other member."

"But you would think the two would be a little more relenting to each other after all they've been through," Tomoyo sighed. "Then again, I do remember how they were always at each other in the beginning, regarding Clow Cards and Yukito-san."

"Who doesn't remember? Well, Sakura-chan is the only person who has ever really stood up to Syaoran. He used to be so adored back home in Hong Kong, being the youngest of four and the Great Elder's favorite, I think it was good to have someone put him in place," Meilin asserted.

Tomoyo sighed. "The problem is, those two always had two much pride."

Meilin nodded in agreement. She glanced over to the black cabinet, locked with a padlock. "I've always wondered, Tomoyo-chan, what do you have in there?"

"Oh, it's for my next feature film," stated Tomoyo. "I never knew it would come down to this, but in light of recent events, I have let my artistic inspiration supersede my guilty conscience and made '_The Li Syaoran Blackmail Diaries_.'" Very immodestly, she added with a blush, "It might be my greatest masterpiece yet and already has a huge waiting list."

"I don't even want to ask," said Meilin, shuddering at the sinister twinkle emanating from Tomoyo's amethyst eyes and surrendering to her own darkest curiosity to delve into the secrets of the '_Li Syaoran Blackmail Diaries_.' "Well, so how much is a preorder?"

Just as Kinomoto Fujitaka had said, it began to drizzle, and Syaoran was grateful for the umbrella. There was something calming about hearing the pitter-pat of raindrops overhead on the umbrella as he made his way through the park, a shortcut towards the apartment. As he reached into his pocket to warm his hands, his fingers brushed against the money envelope. Instead, he took out the green ribbon he had taken from Sakura's hair years ago when she had fallen asleep at his house. Once, he had thought of it as his good luck talisman. A Li warrior shouldn't have to resort to such tokens, but he had believed that this ribbon would always lead him to her. A gust of rain-wind blasted under the umbrella, and the ribbon slipped from his fingers. It blew about, a streak of vivid green in the gray sky. For a moment, he thought, _let it go._ No, not yet. He chased after it, splashing about in puddles, until he could grasp it with his outstretched left hand. He stood before the park bridge. The rain was pelting down harder at a slant angle, rendering his umbrella useless. And there, as he tilted his umbrella back to see ahead of him, he could make out the silhouette of a girl standing on the other end of the bridge. If she was an apparition, she wouldn't be so completely drenched to the skin looking so defenseless. Her light brown hair was matted to her forehead, and her cherry pink dress clung to her like second skin. She was shivering, her arms clutched around her chest as she squinted up at him through the rain with eyes the same vivid green of the ribbon he was holding. She called out his name.

"Wait, Syaoran!" she repeated, her voice coming out in gasps, as if she had been running. For a second, he hesitated, and she was afraid he was going to turn around and leave.

Instead, he slowly walked up the bridge meeting her at the halfway point, where she stood waiting with her eyes gleaming like an iridescent pool of green. Was she angry? Was she sad? What was that expression?

"Onii-chan told me everything," she blurted out. Now she was angry. Her eyes flashed and were glazed with tears. What had he done now? But words came out her mouth so rapidly. Listen. Listen to what she's saying. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you do it?" she was asking him. "All this time I didn't even know.

What had her brother told her? He blinked. "It was me who mixed the white and black laundry and ruined your favorite t-shirt," he admitted reluctantly.

She stared at him as she wanted to burst out laughing but instead looked like she was about to cry. "Silly, I'm not talking about the laundry!"

And Syaoran looked stricken. "It's true. I ate the last chocolate cupcake in the refrigerator."

"Why didn't you tell me about what happened last year?" burst out Sakura before Syaoran could run down the list of his guilty conscience.

"Last year?"

"When I fell into a coma… Why didn't you tell me you saved me?" Sakura cupped her palms which filled with a glowing orb of light. "This power of the moon. Why didn't you tell me it was yours?" There was a silence. Even the stream below seemed hushed.

"Your brother… told you that?" And Syaoran let out a long sigh of what seemed like relief. If Touya had spoken first, then he was the one who had broken the agreement.

"Why couldn't you have told me?" Sakura was crying now, her hand rested on his sleeve. "That this was the reason why you avoided me."

He expected an outburst, for Sakura looked absolutely furious. Instead, her head collided into his chest. "I lied. I didn't want you leave. Please don't go back to Hong Kong. I'm sorry Syaoran. I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to tell me anything. I should have known."

And Syaoran quickly came to a realization what she was doing. He gripped her by the shoulders and shook her to break her connection. "Don't! Don't try to return it to me. I transferred my powers to you gladly. I would have done it a thousand times over in that same situation. Can't you see I would never have let you die?"

She swallowed a hiccup.

His voice was full of emotion. "It's not your fault. Everything's my fault. So don't cry, don't cry." This only made her sob harder. He dropped the umbrella and squeezed her into an embrace so tight that the wind was knocked out of her. He didn't care that her wetness seeped into his shirt. She was shivering like a drenched kitten but so was he. Her arms locked around his broad back. His heart was beating steadily as the raindrops falling on the ground, or was it hers? Warmth spread through to the tips of their toes like the steam of a cup of hot tea shared on a cold winter's day. And he murmured into her ears, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," so many times that his breath seemed to melt away into her hair with the sweet fall of spring rain.

_Why Syaoran, why? Why must you do this to me? Just when I have hardened my heart, why do you have to be so gentle and kind? Why when I have resolved not to be weak, must you make me feel so vulnerable and helpless? Why are you the one apologizing to me?_

_Don't be kind to me. Don't hold me in your arms. Don't make me waver. Because if you do, then you'll see the look I have in my eyes and you'll know the truth. _

Kinomoto Touya knew that Yukito was watching him with undivided attention. "What?" he demanded in irritation.

His rudeness had no impact on his friend. "I'm impressed," remarked Yukito with a sunny smile. "I never thought that you would be the one to tell her."

Touya sighed. "Never in a million years did I guess I would be the one either."

"Well, you never thought that he would come back as her enemy." Yukito gave Touya a petulant look. "But then again, Syaoran probably took the Sakura Cards from their mistress for the very reason why he left. You may recall that Sakura spent a good year converting the Clow Cards from the power of darkness into the power of stars."

"But since she now uses the power of the moon, it would have been a matter of time before she needed to convert the Sakura Cards again, which would be a very risky task because of the current circumstances. Hence, taking away the Cards from immediate contact with her prolongs the need for them to be converted. Just like with the Clow Cards. Eriol told me so much already," said Touya.

"Most likely, Syaoran took the Cards not just to protect her from the Li Clan, but to save her the dangerous and energy-consuming task of converting the Cards when her own powers are in an unstable state," Yukito murmured. Both recalled how drained Sakura had been in the early days of converting the Clow Cards, how Yue and Cerberus almost disappeared. "I figured there was a deeper reason behind why you let Syaoran stay at your house."

Touya scowled. "It was Hiiragizawa Eriol's idea, not mine." He begrudgingly added, "And I guess I do owe the Brat."

"You know, Syaoran probably didn't return to Hong Kong because of what you said," said Yukito. "But I guess you always felt a little guilty about being so harsh on him, anyway." Anybody who didn't know Yukito better would think he was enjoying his play-by-play torturing of Touya.

"Shut up," said Touya, clutching his temples. "I don't know anymore. I give up. Let kids be kids and sort out their messes themselves."

"Oh, To-ya. Stop digging yourself into a bigger hole. If things work out between the two of them after all, you would officially be their fairy godmother," said Yukito with a teasing grin.

"I said that they should clear up their misunderstanding, nothing more. They do not have my blessing or my approval—that Brat will never get my approval in a million years!"

The two that had been separated by a long year of silence stood on the bridge, facing each other an arm's length apart, with nothing separating them save the air between them. Sakura stared up at Syaoran, blinking through the raindrops, afraid to take her eyes off of him, wanting assurance that he was real, that he wasn't going to disappear like he always did in every dream. Yet he looked at her so tenderly, as if he already knew what she wanted to say.

"There are so many things I have to tell you. I waited so long to say them to you," she said in a choked voice. She didn't know when her tears ended and the rain began. Her heart was bursting with impatience. Where to start, what to say first? "Your powers. What am I going to do? How am I going to return them to you?"

"Don't try to return it, or else I am really going to get angry," he told her. "Just say thank you."

Her lips quivered. "Thank you."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you, Syaoran-kun. Thank you. Thank you for more things than I can express." She looked at him a bit bewildered, a bit relieved, a bit distraught. "But what really are we going to do? Is there really no way for my powers to return? How about the Li Clan? Kai-kun said you are going to be the Great Elder. It was your father's wish. But without your power of the moon… Wait, is that why—"

And he pressed a finger on her lips gently. He made a mental note to berate Kai later for filling Sakura's head with silly ideas and distressing her. "Shhh... You've heard of things from other people. But now, will you listen to my side of the story?" Syaoran's eyes were golden-amber and kind, kinder than she could dream them to be. Sakura finally figured out what she liked so much about Syaoran's eyes. When she first met him, she had thought that they glinted with an almost beastlike ferocity during battle, as if he didn't want anyone to approach him. But as she grew to know him better, once he let down his guard, she learned that those eyes held a greater compassion and kindness than she had ever found in anyone else before. Little did she know, it was she who had brought out that compassion in a boy who had lived all his life in rigid regiment with little compassion shown upon him. All his life, he had been treated like an adult, not a child, and had been expected to behave like an adult. When he met Sakura, for the first time, he had met somebody who had treated him as what he was; an immature ten-year-old boy who thought he had figured out the world when he had been running around in his little cage thinking he was the king of the world.

Wide-eyed, Sakura gulped then nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't try to listen. I wasn't ready before, but I am now. You can tell me the truth."

The only place to start was from where everything had ended. "Going back to Hong Kong wasn't exactly my choice, but I guess you already figured that out," Syaoran began.

Sakura nodded solemnly.

"When I first found myself back in Hong Kong, I was furious yet helpless. I came to a dull sort of reconciliation with my fate, a sense of complete defeat. I had no sense of how time passed by, but I guess it was spring. I was walking down the Hong Kong harbor. And I saw you, wearing a vivid pink jacket, against the gray oceans. Surely you couldn't be there in Hong Kong. I thought I was hallucinating, and it would have been nothing new, because back then, I was walking about not knowing night or day, winter or spring, reality or dream. And you called out my name. I knew it was you. No phantom or hallucination could have your voice. Part of me was stunned, part of me was alarmed but another part of me was happy, so happy. Because you were there and I thought I would never get to see you again."

"But why—" Sakura's eyes blurred. "Why did you turn me away?"

"Do you know how terrified I was then? The Li Clan is strongest when they are in their homeland, Hong Kong, just like you are strongest when you are in Japan, and you had walked straight into our base. And at that time, your powers had not even been recovered, and I was so afraid something bad was going to happen to you if you stayed in Hong Kong. That day, do you know how many bodyguards were with me? I could not protect you, not without my magic, not without my sword. That was the best I could do. If they knew who you were, they could drag you away to one of the Li Estates and take away the Clow Cards without leaving a trace of the fact that you even set foot in the country. All I could do was make sure that you absolutely despised me and never looked for me again."

Syaoran's breath was ragged, and Sakura finally realized that glint in his eyes that day had not been coldness but fear. He had been afraid for her. "Make me hate you and leave Hong Kong as soon as possible?" Sakura's bottom lip trembled. "You idiot! You truly thought you were protecting me?"

"Before you say anything else, I've got something else to confess to you," said Syaoran. He reached into his pocket and drew out a crumpled light blue envelope. The ink was smudged, as if had gotten wet then dried.

"What is that?" asked Sakura, squinting through the rain.

"It's a letter."

"What letter?"

"It's a letter that you wrote to me," he replied. "When I was in Hong Kong."

"I didn't write you any letter," said Sakura. Then she paused and stared at the envelope again. It was addressed to him in her handwriting on her stationary. It couldn't be—why did he have it? "I—I threw that letter away! How—why do you have it?"

"I know that you came to see me that day at the Main House and stood up to Uncle Wutai. You also went to Mother. I heard all about it later. After you had already left."

"But why is that letter in your hands?" She had thrown it away in the trashcan in the shared hotel room in Hong Kong. And Sakura groaned. "Tomoyo-chan."

"Apparently, Tomoyo gave it to Kai who gave it to Meilin who handed it to Wei who snuck it in to me. It's a letter that crossed many hands to get into mine, so it is all the more precious to me," said Syaoran.

The past year suddenly flashed through her, standing on that harbor again, trying to say those simple words, _I'll be waiting, so please come back. _That was all she had been trying to say. She felt a lump in her throat. All this while, she had so many friends wishing her the very best, and she had been unappreciative.

"You don't know what this letter means to me," said Syaoran, clutching it to his chest to keep it dry. "Don't you know, the Li Syaoran you met that day was just an empty shell with no purpose in life. After we parted, I thought everything was really the end. That you would hate me and our paths will never cross again. But then, I received that letter. I heard later from Wei about how you showed up at the Main House and stood up to Uncle Wutai. I know how intimidating he can be, yet I heard how brave you were, and suddenly, I felt ashamed of myself and yet, somehow alive again. I had thought if I left Japan, your life would continue going and that you were in good hands. As you said, you have many powerful allies who will guard you. But you came to see me. You were worried for me."

"Of course I was worried about you," said Sakura.

"This may be a letter you threw away, but to me, it is the only thing that kept me going when I had lost all hope. It is the reason I am back here in Japan." Syaoran paused. "From then on, my attitude towards the Elders changed. I was still at their mercy. But my mind was not conquered by them. You gave me a purpose to fight again. All I could think of was how I needed to find a way back to Japan again. I would do anything to find a way back to you. That is why I accepted the conditions of the Elders. The only way to return to Japan would be to obey their orders and earn my rights to be Chosen One."

"Why couldn't you have told me all this when you first returned? I would have understood," said Sakura.

"Well, you can only imagine the shock I felt when I came back to Japan and learned that you had forgotten about my existence," pointed out Syaoran.

Sakura's cheeks turned pink.

"But truthfully, it might have been for the better. Because I was on probation as the Chosen One, I had to obey the Elders' orders. That's only way I could stay here," said Syaoran. The words in Sakura's letters, _But then, I also understand that you also must have your reasons. So, I don't mind waiting for you, waiting for the next time I could meet you so that I could say everything I need to you to your face._ Those words had kept him going. He had read the letter so many times over and over again in the months he had been trapped in his room in Hong Kong that he knew it word for word. "Still, still I might have wished in the bottom of my heart that you will remember the words that you wrote to me."

And Sakura stared up at Syaoran, as soaked as she was, somberly. "That day at the mountains…"

Syaoran nodded. "I had just returned to Japan and you can imagine my surprise when I learned you were there on the mountain as well. And you called out my name, even though our thief friend had warned me that you had long since forgotten who I was."

"Kai told you?" she asked softly. It really had been Syaoran who had caught her hand. She was somehow reassured by this knowledge.

He nodded. "The wind that saved you when you fell from the Fly Card was him. The next time I saw you at Eitoukou, you truly had no clue who I was. Every time I saw you, it was painful. You didn't know me, but you were always angry every time I saw you. And that day when we bumped each other at the hospital, I completely panicked when you suddenly asked me out of the blue if it was me at the cliff. I had taken the Cards from you. I had betrayed you. I didn't want your memories to return then."

The rain was pouring down harder and the bridge creaked. "No matter what you think, I never really completely forgot you," Sakura said.

Taking off his jacket, Syaoran reached over and draped it around Sakura's shoulders. He smoothed her tangled wet hair. "I know. That rainy day when your memory did come back, I was almost relieved that you were furious at me. I was crushed when you told me that I was the person that you despised most in the world, but even that was less torturous than you looking at me without any sign of recognition. I was speaking the truth. I never meant to hurt you."

As the warmth settled over her shoulders, Sakura asked quietly, "Why did you take the risk of coming after me into the Fantasy? How did you know you were going to find me?"

"I didn't." Syaoran didn't bother to deny that he had followed her into Memoria. What was the point? "When, I learned you disappeared into Memoria. I was frantic. I thought I had lost you again." Then he paused. What had happened in Memoria was something that neither of them would feel comfortable discussing. "How much do you remember from Memoria?"

"Just bits and pieces, like the fleeting memory of the images in a picture book," replied Sakura. "I know you were there. You came riding on a black horse to Mika-san's house. Hana-chan was there too. I didn't realize who she was back then. And we met Risa-sama and Ruichi-sama. They were nothing like what I had imagined the Dark Ones to be like. And I remember okaa-san and Wolfie-chan. And your name. I remembered your name. I was scared it was too late."

"Thank you for remembering me," said Syaoran softly.

"I put you in danger. You wouldn't have been there if I hadn't been stupid enough to isolate myself in the Fantasy world in the first place." She glanced up at him. "What made you come after me in the first place? For all I can recall, the last time I saw you I declared my hatred of you."

"My feelings were awfully hurt," Syaoran responded solemnly, suppressing a smile when Sakura looked up at him guiltily with her brows creased. "But even so, I had some assurance."

"Of what?"

"That you remembered me and hated me rather than not remember me and hate me."

"I never hated you," said Sakura. "But what possessed you to come live us if you thought that?"

"It was originally Touya-san's proposition. But that alone wasn't enough to make me risk showing my face at your footsteps, knowing very well how inviting you would be towards me." Syaoran's eyes twinkled. "But I took a risk. Even after promising me that you would wait, you just went ahead and forgot all about me and started dating that bastard Eron. I mean, do you know how much hope I derived from that letter?"

"You're the one who turned me away!" exclaimed Sakura.

"When I learned you were dating Chang Eron, I was driven mad with jealousy. But then, you had chosen to be with him and you seemed to care about him. What could I do but watch? I no longer existed to you. Even after your memory returned, I was branded as 'Li Syaoran' the enemy who had taken the Sakura Cards from you."

Sakura looked up in surprise. It was the first time Syaoran had ever outright stated that he was jealous of Eron, and it was not the worst feeling.

"That Christmas Eve, I wagered that if you did show up, I shouldn't give up all hope."

"Hope?"

"Yes hope that you will one day forgive me." Syaoran smiled slightly. "Hope that one day, I would get a chance to tell you all that I am telling you right now."

Sakura shook her head rapidly. "You're not the only one who was in the wrong. I forgot you. And when I did remember you, I didn't give you a chance. When you took the initiative to speak to me, I didn't try to hear you out." Even though Syaoran had not forgotten her. That day of the fashion show, at King Penguin Park before had come down with the flu, and even a couple days ago when he had left her house, he had been trying to tell her and she had cut him off. And then there was Eron. Somewhere deep in her heart, maybe she knew there was no greater retaliation to Syaoran than to date the person he loathed the most. And she had hurt him. She had hurt him terribly because she had been too absorbed in her own hurt and not stopped for a moment to consider Syaoran's feelings and what he was going through. She recalled his words that day on the backstage during the fashion show. "_I can't explain everything, and I can't return to you at the moment. But for once, let me be selfish. For once, let me say what I truly desire… I can't be by your side yet, but I swear, I swear to you that I will return. So even though it's painful, even though I know you're hurting, wait for me just a little longer, Sakura_."

"We both made lots of foolish mistakes. We both missed a lot of opportunities to tell each other the truth. We're both in the fault." Syaoran wrapped Sakura's frozen fingers in his.

The waxing twilight moon overhead peeked through the heavy cast of clouds over the night sky. Sakura nodded. "So no more secrets. No more lying. No more fighting."

"Agreed," he said with a smile.

A golden glow enshrouded the two of them, and the two saw a card flutter down onto the ground. Syaoran bent over and handed it to her. She turned it over. They both grinned. The Pride had finally been sealed.

Sakura said quietly, "I always meant to ask you, what happened to Wolfie-chan?" It had been a question she had been afraid to ask until now.

A pained look came over his eyes. "He died nobly trying to protect me. I'm sorry I couldn't save him."

Shaking her head, Sakura replied, "Good old Wolfie-chan." Wolfie-chan had tried to protect his master in her stead. Somehow, though she was sad, she was also glad knowing that Wolfie-chan had been there for Syaoran till the end. "I'm sure we'll see him again someday."

"I believe so too."

_I'm sorry, Syaoran. We never needed words to express ourselves, did we? I realize now. Why you didn't say anything. You wanted me to understand on my own. But I wasn't paying attention. I wasn't listening. Only now can I hear the message you have been trying to tell me all this while, loud and clear. You were saying, please wait, just wait and believe in me until this trial passes. I understand. I will wait. I will believe in you so take as long as you need. Because this time, I will be standing by your side. _

The fire was crackling merrily in the Tanaka den, and Miara looked up from the novel she was reading to smile up at her husband. Keisuke reached over and rubbed her shoulders, then glanced questioningly upstairs where their two children were getting ready for bedtime, just like olden days.

Upstairs, Miho sat up on her pink and white princess canopy bed in her pink and white polka-dot pajamas. "What are you gloating about?" she asked her brother, in matching blue and white polka-dot pajamas.

"I'm just envisioning whether my favorite brunettes are having a wonderful reconciliation or another tirade," remarked Kai.

Miho leaned forward, bug-eyed. "Do you know something?" Her brother only smiled smugly. "Nee, onii-chan. If you know something, tell me." And Miho took him by the arm and blinked up at him coaxingly.

Clearing his throat, Kai replied, "Well, I did tell Sakura an interesting piece of information some weeks ago, and I think by now, she should have processed it."

"No!" Miho's jaw dropped. "You didn't tell her that Syaoran-senpai gave up his powers to save her life!"

"Nah. That's overkill. I made it sound like Syaoran has a very important mission to finish and when he goes back to Hong Kong, she'll never be able to see him again." Kai snickered wickedly.

"Syaoran-senpai is going to leave Sakura-senpai and go back to Hong Kong?" exclaimed Miho, lips quavering.

"No, silly." Kai winked. "I just want Sakura to _think_ that to trigger her out of oblivion.

His little sister clapped her hands gleefully. "You're ingenious!"

"Thank you," said Kai with a mock bow from his seated position.

"Sakura-senpai and Syaoran-senpai are so slow, it's frustrating to watch," stated Miho.

"Don't even talk about it," said Kai, rolling his eyes. "I mean, even as a professional magician, there are limits to what I can do. I handcuffed them together, which consequently got them living together, I orchestrated their whole summer adventure when they were being chased by the Tokyo Metropolitan Police and had to stick to each other 24/7 (you can say their first kiss is thanks to _moi_), and I've been acting as messenger between them ever since Syaoran was taken back to Hong Kong. What more can I do?"

Miho giggled. "I never knew onii-chan was such a big Syaokura fan."

"Obviously. Otherwise, Mei-chan will go right back into her darling single Syao-kun's arms," stated Kai.

"Of course you would have ulterior motives. Well, enough about Sakura and Syaoran-senpai. For tonight's bedtime story, tell me about how you fell in love with Meilin-nee-chan again," said Miho, chin on both hands, facing her brother who sat cross-legged on the floor next to her pink-ruffled bed.

Kai's blue-gray eyes twinkled merrily. He cleared his throat. "It all began with the story of a ring. A star-sapphire ring. One Kaitou Magician, the grandest, most spectacular phantom thief of the night, had acquired this magnificent artifact from a famous painter residing in New York. It was this very ring that a girl from Hong Kong decided rightfully belonged to her family. Perchance, fate let them to a small town in Japan, located just in the outskirts of Tokyo." His eyes twinkled animatedly, like they had when he used to tell her fairytales in the old days. His voice took a rich, lyrical note as he continued, "The moon was full and the night sky lit with stars the night the gallant Kaitou Magician, a lonely criminal whose heart at that time was rotting with greed and desolation, chanced upon the beautiful girl of the jet-black pigtails and fiery temperament. He had traveled all the cities of the world, Rome, Paris, London, New York, New Delhi and even as far as Rio de Janeiro, but never had he seen a girl so reckless, so bold, so passionate and so stubborn. And she, too, was taken by the mysterious, handsome thief and fell in love at first sight."

"Do you really have to refer to yourself in third person?" asked Miho, rolling over on her bed, hugging Usagi-chan, a duplicate of the fluffy white stuffed bunny her brother had gotten her for her fifth birthday, to her chest. Meilin would throw a fit should she heard this embellished version of the story.

"Shush, you're ruining the effect," said Kai. "And Kaitou Magician whisked the girl from Hong Kong away from her friends and cruelly locked her away, taking her as prisoner. But the girl, instead of reproaching her captor, took pity on the notorious Thief of the Night, who seemed so solitary and tormented in his loneliness. She cooked him a delicious meal and gave him companionship. And the wicked thief, though his heart had already been corrupted beyond repair, felt human warmth for the first time in many years."

Miho guffawed at the thought of sharp-tongued Meilin-senpai being so warmhearted and gentle. Most likely, she scolded and berated her brother into tears of submission. "Anyhow, why did you kidnap her in the first place?"

A mysterious smile came over Kai's lips. "I wonder why."

"Tell me!" demanded Miho, leaning forward, recognizing that tone of intention ambiguity.

"That is a story for another night." He reached out to pet her on the head before recalling that she didn't like being treated like a kid anymore, and withdrew. Instead, he stood up and said, "Good night Miho."

"Good night, 'nii-chan," murmured Miho, snuggling into bed. "Tell me more about Kaitou Magician's misadventures tomorrow night."

"Sweet dreams, Miho-hime." The baby nickname slipped from Kai's lips out of old habit, and he reached over to turn off the nightstand.

Sharing the single green umbrella, Sakura and Syaoran crossed over the bridge and walked through the park area, through the town, without any particular destination, without any consciousness of time, without any care for anyone else. Only when the lamplights began to fade away did they realize they had talked through the night. Nobody else was out yet, and they were accompanied only by the quiet drizzle of rain and the sound of their shoes squishing in the muddy road.

Sakura stared up at the umbrella, not knowing how it made her eyes seem greener. "This umbrella!" She glanced up at him accusingly. "Last fall, at the bus stop, it was you." She had seen the back of his head through the rain, a brown-haired boy running away down the street. The wooden umbrella handle had been warm, like the temperature of his hand. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Figured it would be awkward receiving an umbrella from a random stranger," was his reply. For then, they had been strangers, since she had lost all memories of him.

"I kept thinking I had to return this umbrella to the owner, and I finally did," she remarked.

Wiping the top of her sopping head with a blue handkerchief, he replied, "I still haven't returned something important to you, though."

"The reason why you took the Sakura Cards," began Sakura. "I understand. I know it was to protect me."

Syaoran shoved his hands into his pockets and said gruffly, "You're giving me too much credit."

"Stop. No matter what you say, no matter how much you contradict yourself, I understand," said Sakura. "I understand your heart."

"If you truly did, you wouldn't have given me the heartache that you did," he mumbled, shaking his head. "Can I admit something?" He had a cheeky grin, as if he were teasing her. "Actually, I was pretty offended that you completely forgot about me when I came back to Japan. Which might have kept me from trying harder to let you know the real reason I returned."

"You can't be holding a grudge over that!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I never knew that the worst feeling you can get is not when the other person hates you or is mad at you, because at least that means that your existence means something to that other person. It's when that person has forgotten you, it means you don't exist anymore, and it suddenly makes you reevaluate your own identity." Syaoran paused. "But after a while, I was a bit relieved, knowing the things I had to do for the Clan."

Grimly, she stated, "I have something to say as well. Please don't ever call me 'Kinomoto-san' again. I think I even prefer your usual '_omae'_ to that." She ruminated, "The only time you ever called me Kinomoto-san was once back in fifth grade inside the Dream Card."

He raised a dark eyebrow. "The Dream Card?"

Sakura smiled nostalgically. "I should have figured out something was off right away. You addressed me so formally and politely, and you even complimented me."

"In the Dream Card."

"Yes the Dream Card." Sakura eyed Syaoran skeptically. "What?"

His eyes twinkled. "You had a vision about me too?"

"Yes, and of Tomoyo, Meilin, Kero-chan, Yukito-san, onii-chan and me-of-the-future as well." Now, he was pouting. "Did you have a dream of me by any chance?" she asked, curiously.

"Not telling," he said with a half-scowl.

"We watched a really good movie that day. 'The Tides of Love: The Promise Made on That Day.' I think Tomoyo-chan bought the DVD," Sakura reminisced. Syaoran began coughing furiously. "I still have the sticker picture we took that day, with Meilin-chan and Tomoyo-chan. You were wearing a pink shirt on that day." She had found it while sorting through her album.

Syaoran chuckled. "My favorite shirt. I think I still have it somewhere. That was my first time visiting Tokyo Tower. And we never did end up going up, did we?"

"Ah, that's right." She had gone up with Syaoran and everybody. But that had been the Dream Card's vision. In reality, Syaoran had used up to much of his powers to use the Time to seal the Dream by the entrance, and they had left the building soon after.

"And then during Yue's Final Judgment, we were prancing about the external structure, but we didn't exactly get a chance to go up and see the cityscape," said Syaoran.

"We should go back again some time," Sakura said. She stepped forward, her back to him. "It stopped raining!" she exclaimed, hands extended up to the sky. She still hadn't told him the most important thing.

"Hey, you," Syaoran called out with a grin. She turned around with a frown. He could see every change in her expression as clear as if it were daylight. "Kinomoto-san," he said. She frowned even more. "Well then, can I call you 'Sakura' then?" he asked, heedless of the fact that he had been slipping in and out of addressing her formally and by her given name all along.

"Only if I can call you Syaoran-kun."

"Without the 'kun'?" said Syaoran. Which she did anyway.

She nodded, again feeling a lump in her throat.

He grinned. "Sakura." Just the way he used to. Low in the beginning, rushed towards the end.

"Syaoran-kun. Syaoran. I'm sorry for doubting you," Sakura said.

"And I'm sorry for doing things that only cause you to doubt me," he replied. "But I promise that I'll try harder from now on."

"Me too."

"So that we won't have this sort of misunderstanding again."

"And you know that I will always believe in you, no matter what." Sakura took his hand and Syaoran found she had pressed a hard, round object into his palm.

"What is this?" he asked. He uncurled his fingers, and found the broken diamond crystal bound together by a long slender red ribbon in a makeshift bandage.

"I'm only lending it to you because it's a very important gift to me. Hold on to it until I find a way to fix it," said Sakura. She pulled out the sapphire ring from her chain. "And I'll hold on to this for you just a little longer."

He gazed at her in bewilderment.

She took a deep breath. "Do you remember one time, you told me an analogy of the twelve points of my star mandala symbolizing a spot for each of my allies, of an alliance to restore equilibrium in this world, a new order."

"Yeah," he replied. "You've done a good job with the Alliance of the Stars."

"Syaoran." Sakura looked up at him hesitantly, gripping her Star-Moon Key in her fingers. "The first spot has always been reserved for you."

Syaoran clenched his fist around the stone tightly.

"I couldn't say it back then, but I'll say it now," she continued with eyes glistening just like it had been that day on the harbor. "That spot on my star circle will always be open for you. So I'll wait. I'll be waiting. For as long as it takes."

After a prolonged pause, Syaoran said in a quiet, choked voice, "Thank you."

It had stopped raining, and Tomoeda was cast in a misty morning haze. Syaoran shut the umbrella, shaking off the raindrops, and caught up with Sakura. They plodded through the mud, their feet left imprints on the wet road behind them. Little rays of sunlight peeped through the heavy clouds, casting twinkling prisms in the puddles on the ground below, and the two walked hand in hand through a kaleidoscopic sheen of rainbows illuminating the path before them.

**Wish-chan**: (_January 25, 2011) _I take back what ever I said about last chapter being the hardest to write. This chapter was definitely harder. But I get this feeling each chapter as New Trials draws closer to the end will be harder to write for me. Ironically, this chapter, as in terms of writing, flowed out quite naturally and was very fun to write. However, I was really stuck in the editing process because I think this chapter is the most important chapter in this arc does far, and I was unsatisfied with an aspect of it. I wouldn't be surprised if this chapter is the chapter I took the longest to write in actual hours, (for some of these scenes, even parts of the last section, have been written out since 2008). It was a great solace having written out parts of the reconciliation when I was writing the darker parts earlier in the arc. I apologize for taking much longer than I expected on this chapter, but if it is any solace, this chapter turned out to be the length of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. ^_^; I should have divided it into two chapters, but somehow, I liked this format, and I finally came to the solution of dividing it up into parts, like I did for _Chapter 50: A Winter's Conundrum_.

Last chapter was an action chapter, so this chapter was sort of a drama chapter. It's hardest for me to write scenes with Sakura and Syaoran (though they used to be the easiest for me to write in the earlier arcs), perhaps because they are originally CLAMP's lead characters in two stories, and I am always double-checking myself over all their dialogue to retain the integrity of their characters. In contrast, it's always fun writing about Meilin and Kai I guess because Kai's an OC. Also, though the premise of MeiKai is quite fantastical, I think their relationship dynamic is pretty grounded, so I like the contrast. This chapter was a mixture of things I really wanted to write about (the happy bits) and things I really wanted to put off writing about (the not so happy parts). Still, I was glad to finally reveal the past with Risa, Hayashi, etc. I was originally going to include that scene back in Chapter 60: Re-memory, but decided to hold it off. It had been written out years ago though. I wish I had more time to finish writing The Legacy of the Five Forces, because it would have given much different angle on the relationship dynamic between the Great Five. The mystery of the grave is finally (sort of) cleared. I'm glad to finally get a chance to include Leon into the main plotline since I haven't published his chapters for the Kaitou Magician Origins yet. Leon and Hana already made an appearance in _Chapter 61: Fantasia in Memoriam_ back in 2009. I was very amused to find that the main heroine for CLAMP's new manga Gate7 is also Hana. I spent a long time years ago, trying to come up with the name of the unborn child. Taoka Yoshinori was supposed to be a one-chapter character, but he sort of grew on me. Speaking of tattoos, in Kaitou Magician's original character designs, he was supposed to have a tattoo on his left bicep of a rose design silhouetted by the moon or something like that. I never got around to writing about it, however, and I thought his parents will freak out if he comes back pierced and tattooed. But who knows, maybe he's just hiding it in a convenient place. I was bummed not to be able to write more Eriol scenes but because this chapter turned out so long, I have desperately cut out a total of… 3 pages. Lol. I intentionally made this title of the chapter foreboding. It's sort of misleading, I guess.

Back in October, I had a little heart attack when suddenly came to a close without any notice. I thought I had lost my website. But everybody was very supportive and very luckily, I was able to find an alternative web server at http:/www(dot)robswebsites(dot)com/ thanks to Robert Arrowsmith, formerly an admin at , and luckily, also being able to retain my longtime url. So, many thanks to Bilal and for hosting New Trials of CCS for the past 7 years, and I am very grateful to Robert at .com/ for the smooth transition and am excited to bring everybody the best quality Card Captor Sakura fanfiction possible, and you'll be able to continue accessing my CCS website at: http:/wishluv(dot)revolutionhosting(dot)net

Here is a new Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle AMV: made to Yuzurenai Negai "An Unyielding Wish," first opening theme of Magic Knight Rayearth, the series that got me started on CLAMP. I made the video when I had a writer's block, and you could see how it rather links back to themes of this chapter. http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=VhTtGlGbf0g I'm not sure if I can ever take the TRC plotline completely seriously but if nothing else, it has been a very good character study experience for me.

As I never fail to mention, emails have been my vitamin and energy source all these years and are much cherished at . (I am in the process of catching up with replying to my inbox. Gomen, I've been MIA while finishing this chapter!) If you haven't already, check out the Yahoo New Trials Ring at http:/groups(dot)yahoo(dot)com/group/newtrialsring**. **For the latest New Trials updates and other news, check out my blog at http:/wishluv(dot)blogspot(dot)com and find my artwork at http:/wishluv(dot)deviantart(dot)com. Thank you everybody for being so patient and continuing to support New Trials all these years.

Fanfiction dot net removes all spaces and asterisks for some reason, so check out the more presentable and readable version at my website!

_**Happy New Year 2011! (And belated Merry Christmas 2010!)**_


	113. Note to the Readers!

Wednesday, April 4th:

Amethyst Beloved's note:

Hi followers! First I want to thank those who have reviewed Wish-chan's latest chapter (on a personal note, thank you for the warm wishes about my marriage, Seirin!). Second according to Wish-chan's current stats: "April Stats: For the month of 2012-04, there have been a total of **1,381 Hits** and **482 Visitors** to all of your stories." I think Wish-chan deserves more than eight reviews for Chapter 68! Let's show her our support!

Now that I have your attention, version 1 of Chapter 68 was a draft and the most recent version is found after this note. I read the reviews, and I know that the scene changes are not evident, but eats up the dividers and spaces (WHY?). I recommend reading the chapter on the website and coming back to to review. I also recommend checking out the New Trials Yahoo Group (and join if you're not a member!) and Wish-chan's Blog for updates from the author. Here are two of Wish-chan's latest messages regarding Chapter 68:

Monday, April 2nd,

Wish-chan's New Trials Group post:

.com/group/newtrialsring/

Hello,

I'm sorry I've been MIA for so long! My April Fool's Day joke was sort of a fail  
because I'm too impatient.

But now, the (semi) edited version of Chapter 68: Regeneration is up. I  
apologize to anyone who read the horrid, draft version yesterday. Then again,  
there aren't too many major changes to this chapter.

wishluv [dot] revolutionhosting [dot] net/nt68 [dot] htm

Anyhow, I can tell a woeful story of how I sprained my middle finger while  
texting and tripping over the stairs in February. And I left it untreated, so  
over a month and a half later, I still have a swollen sausage finger, and it  
hurts to type, but my whole day is comprised of typing. But please go on and  
read Chapter 68 and feel free to give any feedback. I completely missed all the  
fun interactions with the Group.

Warning of the day: don't text while walking!

What I meant to say is, Happy Birthday Sakura and thank you to all of you for  
being so patient.

Love, love, love,

Wish-chan

Tuesday, April 3rd, Wish-chan's Blog:

Wishluv [dot] blogspot [dot] ca/

So, I finally finished editing (let me rephrase myself, got sick of editing and gave up) Chapter 68, so I'm making an official post now. Mesel Tzegai from the Yahoo Group even pointed out a huge loophole, so I had to go back and fix up the last third of the chapter a little bit. But surprisingly, it wasn't a huge change, and I'm not sure if those who read the earlier version will be able to pinpoint the changes I made. But either way, I had to incorporate elements of the next chapter into this chapter. Which actually were initially elements of Chapter 68 that got pushed back because it was

a. getting too long

b. I was in a hurry to finish the chapter.

Anyway, I'm never going to post a draft again. Go ahead and check out the updated The New Trials of Card Captor Sakura Chapter 68: Regeneration.

If you already read it and don't want to reread it, there are very minor changes in the first half of the story, and I would recommend just rereading the last third of the chapter from Tokyo Tower scene onward. The ending got extended slightly because I felt bad about the cliffhanger. Though I'm not sure if the new end is any better than the previous cliffhanger.

I mentioned this in the Yahoo Group, but late February, I was texting while walking up stairs outdoors and tripped over in front of my coworkers. I somehow jammed my middle finger but saved my phone. Either way, it's been swollen and hurting for over a month now. It gets better and then I keep using it and it get swollen again. But because my job is comprised of typing all day long, it doesn't get better. And the worst part is, I want to show it to people but end up just cussing at them all. Sigh.  
  
  
**Warning of the day: Do NOT text and walk at the same time!**


	114. Chapter 68: Regeneration

**Chapter 68: Regeneration**

Li Syaoran stared at the front door of the Kinomoto house, wondering if it was too early to ring the doorbell—he didn't want to wake everybody. Before he had the chance to ruminate, the door swung open.

"What're you doing here so early?" asked Kinomoto Sakura. Instead of being bleary-eyed and barely out of bed as she usually would be at this time, she was fully dressed in her school uniform and held a bouquet of white lilies in her arms. Her loose golden-brown hair framed her pale face.

"We have somewhere to go, don't we?"

And Sakura's jade green eyes flickered. "You remembered."

Sometimes, Sakura thought she had dreamt up that raining night when they had talked together until dawn. It was like misunderstanding after misunderstanding had peeled away. And if there were any left, it didn't matter. But they had agreed that it was best to pretend to go on as before—as near strangers—at school because Li Leiyun was always watching. Syaoran had returned to live at his apartment, with Meilin. She had no chance to be alone with him throughout the day. Besides school, there was no opportunity to see him. But at unexpected moments like this, Sakura knew that the Li Syaoran was there for her.

As a sure sign that the long winter was coming to an end, little green fuzzes of grass sprouted like moss around the barren graveyard. Little yellow buds peeked through the dried leaves and the musty soil and black ants filed along across the slabs of stone.

"I didn't think I'll come together with you here again," said Sakura, laying the fresh bouquet of white lilies on the graveside. Sakura looked up at the somber, tall boy standing beside her. From the look on Syaoran's face, he hadn't either. He looked somber in his Seijou High School Uniform with the sky blue blazer, navy necktie and black pants, a bouquet of pale pink peonies in his arms.

"Su-chan, it's been a year since you left us. How are you doing? Sakura-nee-chan and Syaoran-nii-chan is here to see you, just like old times. Sorry for making you worry. But we're friends again. See?" She gave him a little nudge.

Syaoran's shoulders finally dropped, and he bent down and set the peonies gently down next to the lilies. Shirose Subaru had passed away a year ago at the age of seven from stage 4 brain cancer. Sakura had tried to save him with the Heal, without avail. "Su-chan, I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you as often. I was away for a while. I've made a lot of mistakes too. If you heard about them all, you'd probably get angry, so I won't tell you that."

"A lot has happened over the past year," Sakura said. "Syaoran left, but he's back now. Kai-kun and Miho-chan found their father, who everybody was dead all these years, but he actually is the great artist Shing-san. Miara-san is much better too—you met her several times at the hospital, right? Nina-chan is actually my aunt—it's a long story."

Syaoran almost smiled.

"That's right, Nina-chan wrote you a letter," said Sakura. "She wanted to come today, but she's on a trip Aunt Hisano. But I'll read it to you. Here I go.

"_Dear Su-chan. This is Kinomoto Nina. I have a surprise for you. I do not live in the hospital now. I have a new family. Aunt Hisano and ojii-san. Aunt Hisano buys me lots of pretty dresses and cute toys. I will go to elementary school soon. I am very excited. I wish I can show you my new uniform. But maybe you can see it from when you are. Look for me, okay? But just in case, I also drew a picture of me. And you too."_

Sakura held up a piece of paper portraying two stick figures holding hands and colored in crayons torn from a sketchbook. "_I am very happy now. But I think I was happy when I was in the hospital. Because you were my friend. We will always be friends, okay? Promise. I miss you very much. Love, Nina-chan."_

Sakura paused, gulping hard. Then she folded the pink sheet of paper and clumsy sketch back into an envelope with Nina's large crayoned handwriting addressed "To Subaru." Then she set the envelope down beneath the flowers.

"Subaru asked me to teach him how to play soccer. I guess I never got a chance to," said Syaoran softly.

"And I never did grant Su-chan's third wish."

"That's right. You were his fairy godmother."

Sakura closed her eyes. "I still remember so clearly. He told me he had three wishes before he died. One was to fly. His second was to see his mother once. But his real wish was to live, to grow to be an adult and experience life. I'm sure."

"Is that really his last wish?" asked Syaoran.

Sakura looked up at Syaoran, puzzled. "He wrote me a letter. He said he couldn't think of a last wish. That he wanted me to be happy. It was because he knew he was going to die. It's like he wanted to reassure me."

"Did anyone tell you of Subaru's final moments?" he said quietly.

"No. They told me he never woke up from the coma," she replied. "And I never got to say goodbye."

He was silent for a moment. "I was there."

Sakura swallowed hard. "Why didn't you say anything before? Why did everyone lie to me then?"

"It's true he fell into a coma," said Syaoran. "But he woke up one last time. His eyes were bright and clear. As if he understood that it was his time. He was hanging on. It's because of your efforts to save him he was able to open his eyes that one last time. He said he was waiting for you to wake up. But that he couldn't wait anymore. He said to give his box of belongings to you. It was already packed. As if he had already known."

"He had been prepared," said Sakura, thinking of the letter. "It's just that we weren't."

"'_I wonder why Sakura-nee-chan tried so hard to grant my wishes. I wish I could do the same for someone._' Those were his last words." Syaoran paused.

"You didn't say anything because you thought I would reproach myself for missing a chance to see Subaru one last time." Tears rolled down Sakura's cheeks. "Because I wasn't awake from the Plague then. But I'm glad. That you were able to say goodbye to Su-chan and hear his final words. In the end, you were his fairy godmother."

At this, Syaoran looked baffled

"The Shirose Subaru Foundation. Founded in order to grant the wishes of children who dream," Sakura said. "You wanted to grant Su-chan's last wish, didn't you?" she said

She hadn't noticed it at the funeral a year ago, when he had stood in the shadows by the trees during Subaru's funeral procession, nor that time last Christmas when she had questioned him about the Shirose Subaru Foundation. Not even this morning, when he out of the blue appeared in front of her doorsteps.

Sakura said softly, "I was mistaken. I thought I was the only one grieving. But that wasn't so. You were hurt as well."

Syaoran placed a hand on her shoulder. "We all were. But I think we need to carry out the other part of his wish now. He wanted you to find happiness."

Sakura nodded. When she was young, she believed anything was possible. When Subaru died, she had learned how limited she actually was. But with her limitations, she realized how precious everything in life is.

"Hello, Kinomoto-san," said Syaoran, after school.

"Oh, it's you," said Kinomoto Touya, looking down his nose at the younger boy who had come all the way to his office at the Kinhoshi Hospital—probably coming from visiting Tamemura Asuma, who was currently recovering from a riding accident which had left him paralyzed from waist below.

Syaoran looked at him with staid eyes. "I had a question I wanted to ask you."

"What?"

"Why did you tell Sakura. About the power exchange?"

Touya stared at Syaoran. "It was necessary for her to know."

Touya didn't know if it was a satisfactory answer, but Syaoran handed him a white envelope. "Here, the last installment for the motorcycle repair costs."

"Didn't you hear that Sakura already finished repaying for the reparation costs last week?" said Touya.

"How did she earn so much money so quickly?"

Touya shrugged. They both knew that the wage that La Seine waiters earned was not much—especially after detracting all the dishes that Sakura broke.

"I can't let her do that for me," said Syaoran. "Kinomoto-sensei also gave me the bank account with all the money I earned from working at the restaurant. But you let me stay at your house for two months, and it won't be fair if you don't take this."

"I thought you'd say something like that." Touya peeked into the envelope. "Thanks." He gazed at Syaoran. "Do you have a motorcycle license?"

"No."

"Well get one." Touya tossed Syaoran a small, metal object.

Syaoran caught it one hand and opened his fingers. It was a key attached a black keychain. "What's this?"

"With Sakura paying for the repair cost, what you've paid me is well beyond what the garage charged for. I have a car now, and that motorcycle is just going to gather dust if someone doesn't use it. It's yours now." Touya smiled.

"But—"

Touya held up the envelope full of cash. "I'm selling it to you, not giving it away. You'll find it more useful than me, anyway. You can pick it up from the garage tomorrow—the mechanic changed the engines and said it's in tiptop shape now."

Syaoran smiled and slipped the key in his pocket. "Thanks."

"Oh, by the way, Sakura is _not_ permitted on it," Touya called out.

Because Tamemura Asuma was a popular person, his hospital room was always bustling with people. Sakura was dismayed to find Syaoran's cousin and their school doctor, Li Leiyun, seated in Asuma's room. But she could not turn away because Asuma saw her first and waved.

"Hello, Kinomoto-san," said Leiyun. "You just missed Syaoran."

Sakura wished Leiyun would leave, but instead he stayed.

She personally was puzzled by Asuma and Leiyun's peculiar friendship. It was true the Li Leiyun that Asuma had once described to her was completely different from the one she currently knew. Asuma had once told her. _He was straightforward, responsible, and sincere. More mature than any another boy that age…Yet, he had the most caring warmest heart, and a spirit like a horse, always with a bright smile on his face, no matter what_. It was true that Leiyun always did have a smile on his face, but it was menacing and cold rather than kind and bright. Nonetheless, even Li Leiyun wouldn't harm his good friend, would he? She had been suspecting Leiyun to be behind Asuma's accident, but it appeared he wasn't involved after all.

"How have you been, Asuma-san?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, you haven't told her that you're leaving for the United States soon," interjected Leiyun.

"What?" Sakura turned to Asuma. "You're leaving Japan?"

"Yes," said Asuma.

"But what about Arima-san?" asked Sakura. "Aren't you going to marry Arima-san soon?"

Asuma laughed. "Maybe someday. I can't exactly walk down the aisle in this state."

"But she proposed to you!" exclaimed Sakura.

"I know. But I've got to plan ahead. Even if I never gain use of the lower half of my body, it's not all over. I've always been meaning to go back to school at some point and get an MBA, if I want to take over the business from my dad. All I know is horses. And just because I can't ride anymore doesn't mean that I can't be around horses. There are those who rise to the challenge of training horses from wheelchair. It'll be difficult, but it's been done before. I've been caught up in self-pity, but unfortunately, if I am but a statistic, it's all happened before and many have dealt with the same problems and overcome them," Asuma stated, his blue-green eyes level and calm, as if he had come to a quiet resolution.

Sakura couldn't help feeling that Asuma indeed was an adult when he spoke. "And why can't you just study in Japan?"

"It's hard here. People recognize me. People will pity me. I need a fresh start somewhere where I am not jockey Tamemura Asuma, but just a regular student," Asuma replied.

"You know, I never thought I'd see a day when I agree with you, but in this case, Asuma, Kinomoto-san is right. You've got to reconsider," remarked Leiyun after Sakura left the room quite dejected. "You're not serious about leaving Japan?"

Asuma smiled. "Have you ever seen me tell a lie?"

"I've never seen you run away," replied Leiyun. "You have someone who accepts you just as you are."

"I know that. I know Arima will be there for me. Because I know she'll support me through any hardship, I think I can leave her."

"Don't you want to walk again?"

"More than anything. But I've got to face reality," said Asuma. "Some things are just impossible. And the quicker I come to terms with it, the easier it will be for everyone around me."

Leiyun stared at Asuma. "You realize that Sakura used the Heal on you, she did not simply alleviate the pain, like she thinks she did. You might have not felt the effect right away, but your bones and muscles have healed at an accelerated rate. In fact, physically, you should be all recovered by now."

"You're lying," said Asuma in a hollow voice.

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner then?" demanded Asuma.

"Because I thought you'd realize on your own," said Leiyun. "The Akagi Asuma I knew ten years ago wouldn't give up so easily."

"You're just trying to encourage me, aren't you?"

Leiyun grabbed Asuma's arm and yanked him out of the wheelchair. Asuma immediately toppled over and let out a groan.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asuma demanded. He clambered on the floor, reaching over to the wheelchair. But Leiyun kicked it away.

"Walk, Asuma. Stand up and start to walk again. Rehab takes time. It's not going to come all back at once. And I can't guarantee you it won't hurt. But feel the pain and walk."

Placing his hands in front of him, Asuma tried to heave himself up. Then he collapsed on the floor again. From there, Asuma stared up at Leiyun's inscrutable aqua eyes. "Leiyun, are you my friend? Then tell me, the accident that occurred. It wasn't chance, was it?"

"There is no such thing as chance," said Leiyun.

"I've been complaining to you a lot lately. But I didn't really think about what you went through for the past eight years." Asuma smiled slightly. "I didn't even think to look for you. Didn't even imagine you were alive."

"Nobody did," said Leiyun. "But here I am."

"Rider number 7. Kara Reed. I'd like to see her again," Asuma said.

"Why?"

"She was riding Midnight Star. Good to see the old boy doing well. I thought I'd never seem him in a race again," Asuma replied.

"She was cheating."

"Then was I cheating all the times that I rode him in race?" Asuma asked. He slowly dragged himself over to his wheelchair and hoisted himself back up. "Let her know, I'd like to race with her again."

"I will."

"Strange, maybe you were right after all. I can feel my toes," said Asuma. "I never thought that such ripping pain can be welcome."

Leiyun stared at Asuma strangely. "Pain's good. It's a sign that you're alive."

During dinner, Tanaka Miho realized that her parents had something to say as they kept glancing at each other. They had been talking hushed in their room at nighttime a lot these days, not very discreetly.

"Miho, Mikai," said Tanaka Keisuke. "As you know my exhibit at the Guggenheim is coming up, and your mother's new novel is in talks with an American publisher to be translated and released in the States. I was thinking about moving our family back to New York. For a fresh start."

"And it's dangerous here in Tomoeda. Our family has been through too much. All I want is to have a chance to spend with my two children without worrying every night that something might happen to one of you," said Miara. "I think this will be a great opportunity for our family to grow stronger—a new environment, a new start. And Miho, you had several years of education in England. It'll be a pity to waste your English skills—you've been accepted to a top girls' prep school in New York. And Mikai, you'll be applying to colleges next year, and it was always your dream to study abroad, wasn't it? Why not get a head start"

Miho and Kai were silent for a moment.

"I'll let you two think about it," said Keisuke. "We don't have a lot of time because the exhibition will be happening by this month's end and your mother has some research to do in the States before she finalizes her book.'

After dinner, Miho stomped into her brother's room, clutching her bunny doll and flopping on her brother's bed. "I won't go. I refuse to go! We can't leave right now, in the middle of everything!"

"But Mother is right. It's dangerous her in Tomoeda, in Japan. The farther you are from this, the safer you will be," said Kai.

"Well, it's dangerous for everyone too," retorted Miho.

"You're still learning your powers—everybody else in the Alliance are already masters." Kai paused. "You are young. You don't have to be a part of this."

"Sakura-senpai and everyone were much younger than me when they started battling the dark forces," Miho stated. "I am a Mizuki. I have a part in the Circle of the Stars."

"There are already two Mizuki in the Alliance. You don't have to stay."

"You mean you're planning on staying?" demanded Miho.

"I have to. I have a duty here," replied Kai. "It's no longer an option for me to leave, or else I would have taken you and our family away long ago. But even Eriol thinks it might be better for you to be away from this."

Now, Miho was trembling. "You're trying to send me away?"

"No, I'm _asking_ you to consider going with our mother and father to America," said Kai. "They wouldn't want to part with you."

"No, I'm not going away!" stated Miho.

"Please, Miho," Kai said, staring at the ground. "I almost lost my family once. I can't bear the thought of losing you ever again."

"Well, this time, you're not going to make decisions all by yourself again, onii-chan," Miho said resolutely.

"Why can't you be a little more reasonable and think about our father and mother's feelings?" demanded Kai, hands on hips.

"I'm not a little girl anymore! I can make my own choices!" Miho stood up to her full height, her gray eyes flashing. And this time, it was Kai who looked away first. "You go—I'll stay."

For a second, Kai's inscrutable steel blue eyes were fixed upon his little sister, who was no longer a little girl. "Otou-san and okaa-san especially will be heartbroken," he sighed.

Miho shook her head. "They have each other. But this time, I want to be by your side, onii-chan. I don't want you to be alone anymore."

"Where's Asuma?" asked Arima, walking into the empty hospital room. She set her bouquet of orchids down on the bed and turned around, running into the hallway. His doctor had been drinking coffee downstairs in the first floor, so he couldn't be having a checkup.

"Tsukishiro-san, you haven't seen Asuma by any chance?" she asked in the hallway.

"Sorry, I'm just passing through to the pediatrics department," replied Yukito. "But maybe you should try checking the rehabilitation center."

With a frown, Arima walked down the hallway.

There was only one person in the rehabilitation center at this time. A young man with light brown hair was bracing himself on the two waist-high parallel bars and dragging his weight forward. His triceps bulged, and she could see his white and blue hospital shirt was soaked with sweat. She walked closer.

"Asuma!" she exclaimed, her hands flying to her mouth. "But I thought—the doctors said—"

Asuma almost buckled over seeing Arima. "I didn't want to show you until I could walk without support. But I've been practicing every night after you left."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Arima smiled.

"I wasn't sure if I could really do it. I didn't want to get everyone's hopes up." Asuma smiled slightly. But today, I was able to walk the entire length of the bar, back and forth. The doctors said it's a miracle. Though I know better."

"Thank goodness." She wrapped her arms around Asuma's neck. "I don't know if it's a miracle or not, just, I am so happy for your sake."

"Wait! I can barely balance without support!" protested Asuma.

"But I still don't understand how you've recovered so quickly. Your back—can you feel your legs again?" Arima blinked.

"Yeah, it's strange. I've been feeling a tingling sensation in my toes since last week. I thought it was my imagination, but it's not. Leiyun was right. I don't know what Sakura did, but she somehow made my bones mend quicker. The doctors are confused, but luckily Dr. Li Jingmei came over and convinced all the doctors here that they're all quacks and had misdiagnosed me and made a mountain out of molehill."

"I don't really understand it, but does that mean you're going to get all better now? You're going to be able to ride again?" Arima blinked.

Asuma was pensive for a moment. "Arima, I need to talk to you about something. Even if I do heal completely, I'm going to retire as a jockey."

"What?"

"The fall has made me think about a lot of things. My future. My parents. I had a long discussion with my father. He expects me to take over the business soon. Of course, he was willing to support my career as a jockey so long as I insisted upon it. But with this experience, I've come to realize that I can't be a racer forever. I've got to plan ahead."

"You're only 24. There's still plenty of time to plan ahead," replied Arima.

Asuma smiled tightly. "In a week, I'm leaving for America."

"For vacation?"

"I'll be undergoing further rehabilitation in top medical facilities there. Father arranged it."

"That's good. Though I don't see why you can't continue rehab here. Kinhoshi facilities are top-notch too."

"Afterwards, I'm going to study in New York."

Again, Arima blinked. "For summer school?"

"I'm getting an M.B.A. at Columbia. It's a two-year program starting fall semester."

"Why?"

"I'd been thinking about it for a while. I applied last year and deferred because I wasn't interested in it then. All I cared about was winning the Tokyo Cup at that time."

"What about me?"

"I love you, Arima. I know it's selfish of me to ask you to wait. So I won't. But I would like it if you do. And several years from now, I will propose to you again and it will be your choice to accept me then."

"You're not even going to ask me to come with you?"

"Didn't you want to marry me because you felt sorry for me?" Asuma replied.

"How can you say something like that?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it in that way. I know that you really care for me. And I really care for you. But you were trying to shorten your acting career for my sake. And I can't ask you to make that sacrifice."

"You idiot, it was never a sacrifice. It was my choice!" exclaimed Arima, before flying out of the room in tears.

"Absolutely not," said Miara, arms akimbo, staring at her two children. She had been in the middle of some last minute packing, and her large suitcase toppling over in the second-floor hallway. "How can you say something so selfish when everything's already been decided? You're coming with us and that's final!"

Miho, who had inherited her mother's stubbornness, retorted, "You mean _you_ decided—but you can't make us go with you!"

"Keisuke, say something. We can't leave without Miho and Mikai!" exclaimed Miara.

"We just got reunited. We should stick together," stated Keisuke meekly.

Miho shook her head. "I can't leave when the battle against the Dark Ones is reaching its climax."

"Is it really necessary for you to partake in all this, Miho-chan?" Miara asked pleadingly. "Though I understand your loyalty, there's Eriol-kun, and Kaho—and it seems like Sakura-chan has many strong allies."

"And that is why my place is by Sakura-senpai as a member of the Alliance of the Stars. Okaa-san, I thought you would understand better than anyone else why I have to a part of this," said Miho.

"Yes, I do, too well," said Miara, gray eyes weary. "Of course I do. I watched all my closest friends pass before me, and I was the only one left." Keisuke pressed his hand over Miara's and she looked up at him gratefully.

"And do you prefer to stay as well, Mikai?" asked Keisuke.

"Yes I do," said Kai, staidly. "Miho and my place is here, in Tomoeda, with our friends."

Miho stared up at Kai, surprised that he had taken her side. She had been so sure her brother would somehow find a way to insist on sending her away from danger.

"Miho is important in this battle because she is Hiiragizawa Eriol's only disciple and the third wielder of a staff," said Kai. "If I could, as a brother, I would want her to be on the other side of the world when the day of final judgment comes. But as one of the allies of the Circle of Star, I say that Miho is needed as a fellow ally."

"Otou-san, okaa-san, don't worry about us," said Miho. "Go and do what you planned to do. We don't have to be physically together; so long as I know we are together in heart, there is no reason for us to try to go back to our old lifestyles."

Miara dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. "My daughter has all grown up."

Keisuke looked Kai in the eye. "You promise to watch over your sister."

"Don't worry, Father. I'll look after Miho," said Kai.

Miho crossed her arms. "I took good enough care of myself all this while. I don't need to you to look after me, onii-chan."

Kai sighed. "Where did I grow wrong? What happened to my cute little Miho-hime who used to cling to my arms and ask me to read her bedtime stories?"

"Well." Miara glanced at Keisuke and sighed. Somewhere along the way, her two babies had grown up and were young adults who made their own choices. And Miara always felt the nagging guilt that her children were forced to grow up much quicker than they would have if their parents had been by their side all those crucial years they were growing up. But here they were now, and sometimes, it was the parents' duty to let them go.

"We'll always be able to call, twice a day," said Keisuke, putting an arm around his wife. "And now we'll be able to get some quality time together."

Miho and Kai made disgusted faces at each other.

Dinner at the Reed mansion was more animated than it had been in months with the addition of the Tanaka siblings.

"So, why did you move back in here again, Miho?" asked Nakuru. She eyed Kai, who sat stiffly in the dining hall chair farthest from Eriol. "And him too?"

"The only reason Miara-san allowed Kai and Miho to stay in Japan is under Eriol and Kaho's promise that they would be under strict supervision in the Hiiragizawa household," said Suppi-chan, sipping on black coffee.

"We can just stay at our own house," grumbled Kai.

"There are probably two ultimate safety zones in Tomoeda. The safest place is Clow Reed's mansion, which not only has centuries-old protection woven into the very architecture of the house, but currently is the stronghold of Hiiragizawa Eriol, reincarnation of Clow Reed and the strongest barrier-maker in all of Japan. His guardians Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun do well to fortress the house," said Kaho. "The other safest place is the Kinomoto residence, though the architectural structure doesn't have the same magical fortification as does the Reed Mansion, it is home to the other half of Clow Reed's reincarnation, Kinomoto Fujitaka, and the current Card Mistress, Kinomoto Sakura. The presence of the Guardian of the Sun, Cerberus and the constant presence of Yue and Kinomoto Touya only bolsters the stronghold of the Card Mistress. But the strongest protective force may be an intangible angelic force that constantly guards the house from harm, the presence of the Keeper of the Clow, Amamiya Nadeshiko."

"I always wondered what the reason behind letting Syaoran-kun stay at Sakura's house," remarked Kai. Oddly enough, Touya chose to protect Syaoran.

"Eriol-kun, this baumkuchen is delectable!" exclaimed Miho, sitting at the big dining table that Eriol had lavishly set up, complete with the Reed heirloom silverware.

"Why do you look so happy to be back here?" asked Nakuru. "Aren't you sad to be apart from your parents?"

"Of course I'm going to miss okaa-san and otou-san horribly," said Miho. "But onii-chan set up the webcam, and we will be able to talk over the internet often. Besides, this house feels more like home now." She took a big bite out of the meatloaf. "And frankly, Eriol is a far better cook than my mother is."

Eriol smiled. "Well, it's good to have you back again, Miho."

"Eriol moped for weeks after Miho left, after all," replied Kaho, hiding a smile in the guise of wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"How is the beef stew?" asked Eriol pleasantly to the newcomer.

"It is delicious," said Kai jerkily. This whole evening, he had been out of his element.

Miho guffawed. "Why in the world are you wearing a suit and a bowtie, 'nii-chan?"

"Because he is," replied Kai, pointing at Eriol.

"Eriol-kun dresses like an old man regularly," said Miho. "Doesn't mean you have to."

Kai had even brushed down his hair for a change and wore a navy blazer over a blue cashmere vest and a gray button-down shirt. "I don't think spent the past five years trying to reunite my family to end up living with Hiiragizawa Eriol," he muttered darkly.

After dinner, Kai wandered around the Clow mansion. There were a lot of locked rooms and the thief in him itched to break into its nooks and crannies. But they were magically warded, expected of the safest place in Tomoeda. As was Eriol's room. "I bet he's hiding a skeleton or two in his closet."

Suppi-chan remarked wryly, flying out of the library, "You best not snoop around too much. There are a lot of traps set up around the house."

"I wonder why he came back to live here," remarked Kai, staring at the Meiji-era paintings on the wall.

"It's human nature. The inevitability of returning to where the heart is," replied Suppi-chan. "Now, head on back to the parlor, where everyone is."

Sighing, realizing his every move was being watched by this quiet black creature, Kai followed behind Spinel Sun, glancing at the rows of shut rooms. "Why isn't there a single television set found anywhere?" he grumbled.

To his annoyance, he found Eriol and Miho engaged in a game of chess. The pieces were wrought from silver and gold and the board was carved from walnut wood.

"Do you play next?" asked Eriol, glancing up as Miho made a move.

Kai coughed. "No. I play poker though."

"I see. What is your favorite Shakespearean play? Miho and I like to recite them sometimes after dinner," Eriol said. "Miho's favorite is Twelfth Night. Or do you have a favorite poet or sonnet?"

"Umm… I don't read," replied Kai. "I have better things to do."

Miho, aspiring writer, glared at her brother. "Like playing video games?"

"Miho, did you need help on your science project?"

"No, I already finished all my homework with Eriol before dinner," replied Miho. She brutally knocked over Eriol's silver bishop with her golden knight. "Yay!"

"And you didn't see this one coming," replied Eriol, snatching away the knight with his rook.

Kai stared at the two aghast.

"It's like I don't even exist. Am I invisible in this house?" Suppi-chan stated out loud. When Kai glared at him, the creature replied solemnly, "I'm just reading the lines from my book."

"Bookworms," mutter Kai.

"You look tired. Maybe you can go upstairs and rest. I hope you find your room to your liking," suggested Eriol.

"I guess I'll get some rest. Good night." Kai escaped from the parlor and found his way to the second floor room. He hated the room—and he knew Eriol knew it too. It was over-ornate and decorated in gold-gilded baroque furniture. The canopied king-sized bed was over the top.

It was the kind of room that many people would suspect the pompous Kaitou Magician to indulge in—but in actuality, he was a minimalist, at least in interior design. And the room bore an odor of stale French cologne laced with musty mothball.

He flopped down into the bed, to be greeted by the unpleasant realization that another person was lying in the bed. "Gah! What are you doing here, Nakuru-san?"

Nakuru, in a lacy black nightgown rolled over and sat up, her long maroon hair tumbling over her bare shoulders. "Hello, Kai-kun."

"This is my room, right?" croaked Kai.

"Yeah." She smiled. "But it used to be the master bedroom when Lord Landon Reed first built the house. This was his room."

"Why doesn't Eriol use it then?"

"Because Clow hated his father," replied Nakuru with a smile. "Anyhow, you can join me. Plenty of room for both of us." She patted the sheets.

Strange, had she left her bedside lamp on all day? Meilin let out a long sigh as she opened her bedroom door and tossed her book bag on the floor next to her bed. Then she jumped as she saw the long pair of crossed tight black-jeaned legs filling up the length of her bed.

Mizuki Kai sat, propped up against by her pillows, a brown leather bound book in his hands. His sunglasses were on her nightstand and he didn't bother to look up as he flipped another page.

"How dare you break into my room and lie on my bed?" Meilin exclaimed.

He smirked and read out loud from the book. "_Dear Diary. Today, Syaoran told me that my crab croquettes were good. If I work a little harder, I might be able to make better croquettes than Syaoran. I saw Syaoran playing soccer today. He was so handsome, nobody in Japan is more wonderful than him. That Sakura girl still annoys me. She was trying to act all cute in front of Syaoran today. Doesn't she know that she's really bothersome? She's so stupid, I don't accept her as my rival. I will never forgive her for wearing the red shirt that I bought for Syaoran the other day."_

Meilin's eyes widened as she realized what Kai was reading. "That's my childhood diary! Why do you have it? Give it back!" She lunged forward but Kai dodged her, and she dived headfirst into the bed.

He rolled over, still holding her diary, keeping a straight face. "_I never thought it was possible, but I love Syaoran even more now that I am living with him in Japan. It definitely was the right choice to come here. If I marry Syaoran, will it be like this, waking up every morning to see his sleeping face and coming home and eating dinner with him at night. In seven years, will I be able to be his wife? He would look so handsome in a tuxedo. I wonder what an eighteen-year-old Syaoran will look like. I wish I can grow up fast and have a beautiful wedding and spend the rest of my life with Syaoran—_"

"I said stop it!" Meilin grabbed Kai's wrist, twisting it behind his back in a tight hold, pinning him to the bed by straddling his torso with her legs. She then snatched away her childhood diary and clutched it to her chest. "How dare you take my personal belongings, you lowlife thief?"

"As you said yourself, I'm a thief. I rummage through people's personal belongings. Either you hide it better, or else, know that I will look," said Kai. "You didn't even try to conceal it—it was right in your nightstand. What if Syaoran found it?"

"First of all, I completely trust Syaoran, and at least he has respect for my privacy!" stated Meilin, trembling in fury.

"I kind of like the angry Meilin," remarked Kai, gazing up from the bed at Meilin atop stomach. His eyes were laughing, not mocking, and she hated him for looking up so innocently, as if she was the one overreacting.

Meilin grabbed the pillow and slammed it into his face. "I'll never forgive you!"

Just then, Syaoran walked in, ladle in one hand, calling out, "Meilin dinnertime!" Then he spotted Meilin straddling a much disheveled Kai on the bed in the dimly lit room and jaw dropped.

His canine senses ignited. For a second, his cool amber eyes flickered around the room until it landed on the bed. "Mizuki Kai, what did you do to Meilin?" he roared.

"You mean what is she doing to me?" Kai pointed out.

Seeing Kai was the one pinned to the bed, Syaoran blinked.

Meilin blushed as well as she realized what Syaoran was thinking and quickly slipped off the bed.

"Meilin's so aggressive," stated Kai, sitting up from the bed and buttoning up his shirt. "Hey, Syaoran, should I tell you something very interesting that I read today?"

Spinning around, Meilin shot him a death glare. "Don't you dare—"

"Wow, I never knew that you guys looked so similar until now," murmured Kai, running a hand over his hair.

"I'll never forgive you," said Meilin. Suddenly, she blinked and her eyes became glassy. She ran to Syaoran and grabbed his arm. "Syaoran. Syaoran."

"What is it Meilin?"

Holding a swallow, Meilin looked up at Syaoran, lower lip trembling.

And a scowl came over Syaoran's brows. "Did that good for nothing Kai do something to you?"

Meilin shook her head. "It's my fault—I let down my guard, and he…" She trailed off.

"D-did he take advantage of you?" Syaoran demanded, holding Meilin by the shoulder.

Glancing over her shoulder furtively, Meilin murmured, "And I trusted him too. But he said everything of mine belongs to him."

"That's it." Syaoran stomped up to Kai. "Mizuki Kai, friend or not, as a male of the Li Clan, if you their dishonor my relative, you will have to answer to me. I challenge you to a duel."

Kai, rather than being intimidated, stared up at his friend with a droll expression. "What century are you from?"

"If you're a man, you will accept my challenge," said Syaoran.

"Well, if it's responsibility you want me to take, I'll take it," Kai replied, standing up. "Since I took your cousin's virtue, I'll marry her." He looked up at winked at Meilin, who turned crimson.

Perro-chan flapped after her. "Marry me, marry me!"

"I'm starving," said Kai, ready to weasel out. But he felt Syaoran's iron grip on his shoulder.

"Oh no you don't. We're going to have a talk," Syaoran said.

"You know, you're turning more and more like Sakura's brother after having lived with him for three months," grumbled Kai as Syaoran shooed him back to his own apartment.

Syaoran's arms were crossed. "So, don't you need to tell me what you're doing here?"

"Mother and father went on a second honeymoon to the States. They're going spend a week in Hawaii then make their way to the east coast. Okaa-san wants to do some research for her book and otou-san has to tour with his new exhibition. For the time being, Miho will return to living at Eriol's, and I'll be hiding out here again."

"Don't you want to spend more time with Miho-chan?" asked Meilin.

"I do, but that meant living with Hiiragizawa Eriol." Kai shuddered. "I lasted 24 hours in that house before that creep and his accomplices drove me up the wall."

Even after dinner, the leeching thief remained sprawled on the floor, watching anime on the living television, high volume, and loudly chomping on a bag of potato chips, leaving crumbs over the carpet. Syaoran scowled as he flipped through a fragile Chinese book. "Are you going back to your place yet?"

"Why don't you stop being a meanie and return the necklace to her?" drawled Kai, stretched on the couch, holding the fractured clear gem up to the light.

Syaoran's hand flew to his jacket pocket. "When did you—"

"The Eye of the Dragon, said to be taken by the greatest warrior in Japan after defeating the Dragon King," Kai remarked, flinging the two halves of the crystal up in the air and they burst into white petals that showered down upon Syaoran. "You'll make her cry if you don't give it back to her."

"I already did. And she returned it to me," said Syaoran with irony. "Just for safekeeping though."

"So you guys did make up?" Kai frowned. "Then why don't you go back to her place?"

"That's even stranger," said Meilin. "Why would he live in the cramped Kinomoto house, sharing rooms with Sakura's demon-brother, when he has a huge room in this apartment here that's not being used?"

Kai looked alarmed. "You're not thinking of staying here, are you?"

"Why, do you have a problem with it?" asked Meilin. "This place is leased under Syaoran's name you know."

"Anyway, I don't like it," retorted Kai, arms crossed.

Meilin blinked. "We've been living together here before you ever came along." She turned to Syaoran. "In fact, I don't really understand why you didn't just come here in the first place instead of staying as the Kinomoto housekeeper."

"You guys were kids. But now, it's different. It's not right for a grown guy and girl to live together. Syaoran, did you get kicked out by the Demon Brother?" Kai asked. "I knew it was a matter of time before you did."

"You know, at times, you are strangely conservative for a former-criminal." Meilin rolled her eyes. "Besides, Syaoran and I are _cousins._"

"More like second cousins, twice-removed," said Kai. "Barely related."

Meilin wrinkled her nose. "Well, if you have such a problem with me staying with Syaoran, you're welcome to join us."

"Maybe I will."

"And why don't you go back home to Miho-chan?" Meilin asked, amused to find Kai being jealous of Syaoran of all people.

Kai ignored her and swirled the fake diamond halves around in his palm. "I'm surprised you returned her necklace to her in the first place. Weren't you after it? Though it all seemed to have worked out in your favor."

Syaoran gave him an ominous glare.

"Any signs of your powers returning?" asked Kai.

Again, Syaoran shook his head. "I never counted on it in the first place."

"More importantly, Kara was able to open the Clow because she touched Sakura' s key. The Unicorn was originally under Lord Landon Reed's direction, so she had no difficulty wielding it." Kai eyed Syaoran. "But now it's just a matter of time before they figure out how to use the rest of the Sakura Cards."

"I know. Time is running out," said Syaoran.

Kai tossed the cracked diamond back to Syaoran. "Sakura's going to have to convert them to the power of the moon at this rate. That's what you were trying to stall by taking them, weren't you?"

"What?" Meilin jumped up. "That's why you stole the Cards?"

"Yes, temporarily removing them from her slowed down the process in which they have to be converted to the power of moon. Otherwise, it would take far too much time and effort to change them; remember how long it took to convert the Clow Cards from the power of darkness into Sakura Cards, the power of stars," said Syaoran.

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Kai. "Disappear from her life?"

"Don't be silly." Syaoran looked up with a gleam in his amber eyes. "I wouldn't have come back in the first place if I were going to disappear again so easily."

Sakura could not fall asleep that night. It was hard carrying through school pretending not to talk to Syaoran. Because even in tiny conversation, she was afraid she would betray to everybody that she was in fact friendly with Syaoran. It was especially important to hide this fact from Li Leiyun.

The other day when Syaoran and she missed first period after coming back from Subaru's first year memorial, her classmates had been suspicious that they had both been missing.

"Were you two together?" Naoko had demanded.

"No! I overslept!" Sakura replied—but Tomoyo hadn't looked convinced at all. She especially hated keeping secrets from Tomoyo, and half suspected she already guessed.

"Where are you going?" asked Kero-chan with a yawn.

"I just need to clear my head." Sakura pulled on a thick hooded sweater over her t-shirt and leggings.

She walked around her familiar neighborhood. She thought about going to King Penguin Park. Instead, she walked further down towards the winding path leading towards the woods. When she was younger, she would never have dreamt about walking into the forest in the middle of the night. But she was not afraid of the forest. Because she knew he was there as well. And he was. She saw his sword, his father's first sword, _Hien,_ gleaming in the moonlight like a silver flash of lightening. His silhouette moved about swiftly and gracefully, like a sprite in the woods. He was wearing a loose green Cheongsam and white trousers. It had been a long time since she had seen him wear traditional clothes. They were not the robes of the Chosen One but battle-wear provided by Tomoyo. She had always thought Syaoran looked most dashing in traditional clothes.

He came to a halt and did not turn around, as if he was afraid that she might dissipate into the woods if he did. "How did you know I was here?" he asked, turning around to really check if it was her.

"You don't give out the aura of moon power anymore," replied Sakura. "It took me some time to figure out your presence without the moon. But I can still sense 'Syaoran.' Because Syaoran-kun feels like Syaoran-kun."

And Syaoran smiled a half-smile. "You've become really good with your sensing skills."

"I guess I had a good teacher," she replied.

He set down his sword, and she handed him a bottle of water from her bag. As if she had known he would be exercising in the middle of the night. "Have you heard from your brother any updates on Asuma-san?"

"He told me Asuma's doing a lot better." Sakura stared at the ground. She suddenly recalled a conversation she had with Li Leiyun at the hospital. "_You took everything away from him. His precious time, his discipline, his name, his heart and even his powers. You are the chain that binds him and keeps him from his destiny." _

Syaoran was quick to notice the change of expression. "What is it?"

"I heard from onii-chan Asuma-san may be able to walk again," said Sakura. "He probably will not be able to ride professionally again, but he should be able to move around in daily life find if rehab goes right."

Syaoran placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "That's great news isn't it?"

Sakura nodded.

Syaoran said, "You have to learn to stop blaming yourself for everything. Freak accidents like that happen in racing. Horseback riding is the number one riskiest sport. It doesn't matter if you are a professional rider and one with as much experience as Asuma-san. Accidents will happen."

Sakura stared at her hand. "You're right. I just get a little bit paranoid every time something happens, become afraid that one day, because of me, those who are close to me are going to get harmed. I was always afraid since the Clow Card days that I will be powerless to protect those I love and care for. You once told me about the obligations I have as Card Mistress, that magic is not for my own selfish whims but to help people, that it wasn't up to me to choose who I save, that I must work towards bettering society."

"Did I say something like that?" Syaoran asked, his hands slipping away from Sakura as he stared up at the turbulent blue-black sky.

"It was shortly after the Plague incident, when I awoke from the coma," said Sakura. She noticed that Syaoran tensed. "Back then, I vowed I was going to stop being Card Mistress all together. If I did, I thought all the problems will stop all together. But I was running away." It was after that conversation, Syaoran had begun to avoid her. And then, one day, without a word he disappeared.

"I know what you mean."

She had not been expecting that response. She turned to him. She really wanted to tell him this for a reason. Because it's what she would have done. When they had been partners. "Lately, I've been thinking a lot about what it means to be Card Mistress. I still have a long way to go, but I've been thinking, ever since I lost the Cards, there are going to be many more difficult trials that come along, and there is no room for me to be weak or cowardly. If I make a mistake, I'm endangering not only myself but all those around me, who support me and trust me. There are times I tried to ignore and avoid the fact that I am Card Mistress, but I couldn't run from it. It is _my_ destiny. Maybe the chosen outcome is inevitable, but I would like to think of the little choices I make along the way are of my own decision. I don't want to become bitter and angry like Ruichi-sama or disillusioned and weary like Clow Reed-sama or prideful and unyielding like Shulin-sama or regretful and defeated like Hayashi-sama."

Syaoran didn't reply, but she knew he was listening. He had always been a good listener.

"Do you remember when you caught the Dash, you were angry at me because I wanted the Dash to continue giving Tachibana-senpai strength to run faster, but you told me it was unfair," continued Sakura. "But then, you showed the Dash to Tachibana-senpai during the marathon. I was surprised when you did that, and you told me all you did was show the Dash's form to her, and she won the race by her own strength. That's what magic should be. Not a crutch, but a means to strengthen what courage you already have."

"The power of a man is not measured by the strength in the arms but the strength in his heart," Syaoran murmured half to himself.

"I wanted to show this to you first," said Sakura. "Key that hides the power of the moon_._ Show your true self to me. I, Sakura, command you under contract. Release!" The star-moon emblem at the head of her staff gleamed." She concentrated hard before sending out an electric bolt of thunder into a clearing in the woods. There was something surreal to be bathed under the moonlight in the still of the forest illuminated by electric blue light.

Syaoran stared in silent awe as he watched the last spark fade away. "That's amazing. How did you do that?"

Sakura peeked up at him sheepishly. "Actually, I was inspired by you when you use your spell, _raitei shourai._" She continued, "You told me how the swords and wards acts like a conductor of powers, like my staff. At least with the Elemental Cards, they're all around nature. So I figured, I should be able to draw upon their powers even though I don't have the Cards physically with me. At first, I thought I wouldn't be able to do it, but learning that the power that I use right now is yours, I felt confident I can."

"Can you do any other?"

"Firey's a bit harder to draw upon," admitted Sakura. "I'm still getting the hang of it. Thunder was one of the first Clow Card I captured and was one of my most frequently used Cards." She looked at him. "It was the first Card we captured together." That had been more than six years ago.

"You wore that ridiculous pink dress with bells and cat ears," murmured Syaoran. He didn't bother to mention he had always been partial to cats.

"And you never failed to remind me, 'you really don't know anything, do you?'" she mimicked his words to perfection.

"Did I?" Syaoran said. "I was such a brat—no wonder your brother and Cerberus call's me 'Brat' all the time."

Sakura hid a smile and focused on her staff. _Firey, lend me your powers_. A blue flame flickered at the tip of her staff before dissipating again.

"A little bit more," murmured Syaoran, moving next to her. He placed his hand over hers. "You're gripping too tightly—the spell's not going to happen just by your arm strength. Concentrate. Fire is all around you. The Firey Card is not by your side, but its presence surrounds you. Call upon the Goddess of Fire, _Kashin,_ and summon her to you."

Sakura closed her eyes and focused only on Syaoran's words. She felt heat whelming from the tip of her fingers and before she knew it, a blast of fire poofed out into the air. She turned to him, jumping up and down. "I did it. I really did it!"

"I guess you had a good teacher," he said with a boyish grin. When was the last time she had seen him smile like that? "Do you remember the story I told you about the Japanese swordsman and the warrior who challenged him?"

Sakura nodded. It was after Syaoran had fought with Jinyu at the Tokyo Metropolitan Museum. He had begun to tell her the legend of a Japanese swordsman, the best swordsman of the East. The swordsman also had the second sight.

"Once, a foolhardy young warrior accused this swordsman of being so strong only because of his special powers. So, the Japanese swordsman challenged that warrior to a duel and replied since he possessed the second sight and could sense his opponent's moves beforehand, it was only fair that he would be given handicaps. The Japanese swordsman was blindfolded, his ears were plugged with wax so that he could not see or hear, and his arms and legs were tied down with weights to slow his reaction time to match that of a regular person without the second sight. The Japanese swordsman and his challenger had a duel. Of course, the Japanese swordsman, even with all his handicaps, was proclaimed victor by an impartial judge.

"The challenger, after accepting defeat, asked the Japanese swordsman, '_How is it that you are still so strong? Was it not because of your second sight that you have an advantage over everybody else?_'"

Syaoran continued, "I told you when the defeated warrior asked the Japanese swordsman how he could be so strong even with the use of his second sight, the swordsman replied '_Perhaps my second sight does serve me an advantage. But if I were not already the strongest I could be as a swordsman, that advantage would not be an advantage but merely a crutch. Even if you take away my second sight, I will still be a skillful swordsman with the title of the strongest samurai of Japan_.' "

"I tried to think about it. What does that mean?" Sakura asked.

"How about I tell you the rest of the story then?" Syaoran smiled slightly. "Hence, Li Shulin from that day forth never challenged Amamiya Hayashi of the Dragon Eye to another duel. Instead, she vowed to become his lifelong ally, and she was, till their dying day."

"It was the story of Li Shulin-sama and Hayashi Amamiya?" exclaimed Sakura.

Syaoran nodded. "As legends say, they started out as rivals, or more so Li Shulin-sama's one-sided rivalry against Amamiya Hayashi, by then already established as the strongest swordsman in all of Japan. Amamiya Hayashi and Li Shulin failed as lovers. The Circle eventually fell apart and everybody went on with their own paths, but I still am a firm believer that they remained lifelong friends. For they were the only of the Original Five to live on to ripe old age and had that much more to reflect upon their life."

"Don't feel sorry and don't feel guilty, Sakura," continued Syaoran. "If there is a reason for everything, then this impediment, if it can be called one, is not really not an impediment but a blessing. It has made an opportunity to prove my skills as a warrior not based on the special powers bestowed upon me because of my lineage but based on my individuals skills as a warrior. It's all right if I don't have magic. Because you are strong enough for both are share. Instead, I will train myself to be the best warrior I can be even without powers and protect you with my hands till the very end."

How Syaoran always had that uncanny knack of knowing what she was worried about? No, she knew that he didn't blame her for losing his powers.

Sakura stared at the trees around them. When she was young, she was terrified of these woods, of the howling sound that the wind made through the clearing. Now, she found the woods strangely calming. "Syaoran, I've been meaning to ask you one more thing. What happened to Wolfie-chan? When you left, the Wolf Card returned into the Clow, without his aura."

"I'm sorry," said Syaoran, head cast down. "I'm sorry. He was trying to protect me… In these very woods."

"I was afraid that you…"

"You didn't think I would do anything to Wolfie-chan?" Syaoran asked, more sad than indignant.

"No, of course not," Sakura said "I know now. But I was confused back then. You had left and Wolfie-chan returned as a Card."

""I couldn't protect him then. But I promise I'll bring back Wolfie-chan," Syaoran said.

"I would have done anything to protect you in that situation, so as Card Mistress, I am glad that Wolfie-chan died while protecting you," Sakura said. "It's what he would have wanted most."

"Thanks, Touya-kun—or should I say Kinomoto-sensei," said Asuma as Touya helped him adjust his leg braces. It occurred to him that considering they were resident interns in other departments, Touya and Yukito spent an awful lot of time checking up on him.

"Arima-san hasn't stopped by today," remarked Touya nonchalantly, helping Asuma bend his knees and straighten it. "Good, you're a lot less stiff now. You're regaining muscle mass too."

"I don't think she's going to stop by again," said Arima.

"Are you really leaving for the States?" asked Touya.

"Yeah. I booked the ticket already."

"It's probably not my position to say this," said Touya. "But coming from the perspective of someone who has been left behind, all Arima wanted may have been you to ask her to come with you. Or at least ask her what her thoughts were."

"I know what she would say. She'd want to come with me." Asuma shut his eyes. "This accident has got me thinking about a lot of things that I took for granted. Arima's got talent. She's meant to be in the spotlight. As a female actress, these are her most important years. But in a year or two, she will regret giving up these vital years if she comes with me. And one day, she might grow to reproach me for robbing her of that time."

"It's the same old excuse," Touya mumbled. "You're a student, and I am a teacher. You're still young, and I am an adult. You have school, you have a job, you have duties."

Asuma thought Touya was lost in memory. That's right, Touya was rumored to have dated a teacher back in middle school. He had always thought Touya was rather mature for his age.

"The doctors told me that I will probably be able to walk again. But they said that I won't be able to do strenuous physical activities anymore. That includes riding," said Asuma. "If I was told a year ago that I will never be able to ride again, I really would have thought everything's over. But now, I realize I can still love horses. I can be a trainer. I can probably ride casually. I just won't be able to compete in the professional level anymore. But basically overnight, everything I've based my existence on has been overturned. I'm no longer the jockey Tamemura Asuma. So, I need time to figure things out. To see who man Tamemura Asuma is. To see where I go from here."

"And is Arima not a part of that plan?"

"She is. She always will be," said Asuma.

"You're just scared that one day, she'll blame you if she sacrifices her career for you," said Touya. "But think if you leave now, will that scar you leave her ever mend?"

"Did it ever mend for you?"

"It did. But it took a long time. And only after I met someone else." Touya paused. "And I made the mistake again for my little sister."

Yukito pushed Asuma in his wheelchair through the hospital garden path outside. Many patients were outside enjoying the early spring breeze. Magnolias had bloomed, leaving the air fragrant and musky at dusk.

Clearing his throat, Touya said, "Arima-san, since you are here, why don't you take a look at the magnolias while I go get some coffee for us?"

"Touya-kun, you've always been such a horrible actor. As if you need my advice on how to become a better older brother to Sakura," Arima said. "I know you brought me here to see Asuma. Where is he?"

Laughing out loud, Yukito waved at his two friends, pushing Asuma along. "Touya is a horrible actor. Remember when he played Cinderella in our school play junior year?"

"I missed out on the play because of a CM shoot," sighed Arima. "And Yoko-chan got the lead part as the prince. And Yoko-chan confessed to Touya-kun at the cultural festival and even danced with her. I'm so jealous. We were rivals in love for Touya-kun."

"There were a lot of girls who liked you in high school, Touya," said Asuma with a tight smile.

"Anyhow, we'll leave the two of you here, since I'm sure you have a lot to talk about," said Yukito, turning around and taking Touya by the arm.

"No we don't!" snapped Arima. "I have nothing to say to a selfish jock who rejected my confession and proposal!"

"Rima, do listen to what I have to say," said Asuma, standing up from his wheelchair, wavering slightly. Yukito passed to him crutches, and Asuma took them and stepped forward.

Arima's arms were crossed. "Even if you apologize, I'm not going to forgive you so easily."

"That' going to be problematic," said Asuma.

"Oh?" Her eyebrow was raised, but her interest was piqued.

Asuma cleared his throat and fumbled in his pocket. "This is anything but the ideal location and situation." He held out the little jewelry box. "I wish I can get down on one knee, but I think I'd topple over if I do that." His green-blue eyes twinkled.

"Asu-chan, what is this?" Arima blurted out her childhood pet name for him.

"Sorry I can't do it the proper way," said Asuma. "I'm not an actor and not much good with words. Heck, this is actually rehearsed, and I already forgot what I wanted to say. But Arima, I love you. You're my best friend, my first, last and only love. Life without you will mean emptiness, and I don't want that. So, will you marry me, Akagi Arima?"

"Idiot. I was wondering when you'll finally ask me." But Touya and Yukito could see that Arima's eyes misted and her cheeks were flushed.

Asuma blinked, and turned to Yukito. "Was that a yes?"

Yukito nodded with a huge smile. He and Touya didn't even try to hide behind a tree.

Arima could only manage to squeak, "You had a ring in your pocket?"

"That day at La Seine, I was going to propose to you."

Arima covered her face. "I didn't know. I thought you had no interest in marriage."

"Can I put it on you?" Asuma asked. He slipped the gleaming diamond heart-cut ring onto her slender fourth finger.

All the nurses, doctors and patients eavesdropping in a circle around the pair in the garden clapped in delight.

"Atta boy, now, that's more like it. Makes me wish I was fifty years younger," croaked an old man in a wheelchair. He turned to his son. "Now what's this about you wanting a divorce? Go back home and get on your knees and beg for your wife to take you back in the house."

"Mommy, isn't that woman the pretty actress Akagi Arima?" asked a little girl in a white knit cap, pointing. "I love her movies."

"Don't point, dear," said her mother. "But it looks a lot like her."

"It's not—Arima's filming a movie with Himura Takuya in Mongolia right now," said Touya extra loudly.

"Of course it's not the Arima—if a man wants to propose to her, they'd have to take her to book out the fanciest five-star restaurant in Touya and shower her with diamonds, rubies and pearls and have a private orchestra to even dream of proposing to such a top actress," said a middle-aged lady with an arm cast.

But Arima at that moment was oblivious to the crowd that had gathered and held it up to the lamplight. "It's beautiful. How does it fit so perfectly?"

"Because I'm the kind of perfectionist who would measure your ring finger while you're sleeping," said Asuma.

Arima looked thoughtful. "It's true. You are a perfectionist. That's why I could never beat you in a race."

And leaning against a bench, Yukito grinned. "You know you're so busy playing fairy godmother these days, I think Sakura-chan must have rubbed off on you."

Touya scowled. "Actually, it's Sakura who badgered me to intervene after she heard from Arima about her quarrel with Asuma."

"Figures."

During the school day, Sakura and Syaoran found they didn't have to even avoid each other—there was simply no opportunity for them to talk even though they were in the same class.

At times like this, she wished that she could still speak mind-to-mind with Syaoran. She was dying to ask if he had heard any updates from Asuma. Syaoran slipped her a note as he walked by her desk. "Let's have lunch together." She grinned and caught his eyes during Mizuki-sensei's homeroom announcements and nodded.

Lunch break could not come soon enough, and Sakura and Syaoran finally snuck into the journalism club room and sighed in relief as they closed the door behind them. They had tried the roof deck and even the music room, but it was impossible to find an unoccupied space.

"Kai-kun was right—nobody uses the journalism club room except Aki-kun," said Sakura, taking out her lunch box. "And we checked to see that Aki-kun has a basketball meeting, so he won't be back." Sakura exchanged her potato croquettes for Syaoran's triangle-cut egg sandwich.

"Well, did your brother tell you what happened with Arima-san and Asuma-san?" asked Syaoran, munching on the croquette.

"No, do you know something?" asked Sakura, eagerly.

Just then, the door swung open, and in came Aki. He almost jumped to see Sakura and Syaoran seated side by side, looking as if they were sharing their lunches and talking as if they were best friends again.

"W-what are you doing here?" stammered Sakura, dropping her eggroll.

"I'm the editor of the journalism club and this is my club room. What are you doing here?" Aki stared between the two suspiciously. "Are you two secretly dating or something?"

"N-no!" exclaimed Sakura and Syaoran simultaneously. "Of course not!"

"Then what're you two doing here eating lunch together?" demanded Aki. "You thought nobody would come in because I had a basketball club meeting, didn't you? Which got canceled last minute because the volleyball team took the gym. But you two wanted to be alone, didn't you?"

"I-I came here because I had a great idea for an article for the paper," exclaimed Sakura. "And I was hungry so I began to eat lunch while waiting for you."

Aki was not the chief editor of the school newspaper for no reason. "If you had a great idea, why didn't you just tell me in class earlier?"

"I just thought of it during lunch break and came here right away," said Sakura.

Syaoran nodded, impressed at Sakura's improvising skills.

"And so, what's Li-kun doing here?" asked Aki.

"Umm—Li-kun and I were talking together and thought of the idea. So we were waiting for you."

"Well, let's hear it. What's the idea?" Aki crossed his arms.

"Let's see. It's a brilliant idea. You see…" Sakura paused, staring at Syaoran.

"It's an article about…" Syaoran scanned the room and saw an old newspaper clipping on the bulletin board. "Kaitou Magician's true identity. We think we found out the true identity of Kaitou Magician."

Sakura shot Syaoran a look of alarm.

Aki leaned over, instantly interested. "No way. Who is it?"

"Hiiragizawa Eriol," said Syaoran. "Too much evidence points to him being the notorious thief. And remember the rumors that Kaitou Magician is not completely Japanese."

"It's as I thought." Aki frowned. "But it will be difficult to prove that Hiiragizawa-kun indeed is Kaitou Magician. And Miho-chan will be devastated when she hears."

"When I hear what?" asked Miho, as she walked into the room with a stack of photography books Aki had leant her. "Oh, Sakura-senpai, Syaoran-senpai, you're here too. Tomoyo-senpai, they're here!"

Tomoyo followed into the room. She almost giggled to see the half-eaten lunch boxes spread out in front of Sakura and Syaoran. "Did we interrupt something?"

"Miho, you live with Hiiragizawa-kun. Do you see any suspicious behaviors from him?" asked Aki. "For example, does he often disappear in the night?"

"Yes," replied Miho.

"Does he have black cloaks in his closet? Does he have a lot of priceless valuables in his house? Are there times when he's secretive and seems like he has a dual identity?" probed Aki.

Miho nodded to each question.

"Then there's no doubt. Hiiragizawa Eriol indeed is Kaitou Magician," said Aki.

And Miho burst out laughing. "No, he's not, but he's the reincarnation of the greatest sorcerer in the world."

"Stop joking around. I'm serious," snapped Aki.

"Oh, I always thought Kai-kun was Kaitou Magician," said Tomoyo, tilting her head.

"Tomoyo-chan, I understand it must come as a shock to you that someone you trust is such a scrupulous criminal, but it is undoubtedly clear to me the Hiiragizawa-kun is Kaitou Magician," said Aki. "Anyway, Sakura-chan, Li-kun, get photo evidence. Miho, keep close surveillance at home and see if Hiiragizawa-kun shows any unusual behavior."

"Bossy as usual, Aki-chan!" said a low female voice. A tall women a beige trench coat, a blue and white scar, and a pair of large sunglasses walked into the room.

"My, I'm getting a lot of unexpected visitors today," remarked Aki, swinging around his chair in the journalism club room. "Onee-chan, your disguises always make you stand up more."

"Good afternoon, Arima-san," said Miho.

Arima took off her beret and sunglasses and plopped down on an empty chair. "The school hasn't changed a bit since I graduated. It makes me nostalgic coming back here. I wish I spent more time attending classes. I was always away for a race or a film shoot." She clasped her hands in front of her on the desk. "I used to do a lot of interviews in here for the journalism club."

"Onee-chan, what is that ring on your finger?" demanded Aki, observing the gleaming gem.

"Oh, Asuma-san finally proposed to you!" squealed Sakura. _Nice job, onii-chan, Yukito-san!_

"Thank goodness he finally got over with it," said Syaoran. "Four-carat heart-shaped diamond bought from a boutique in Paris. Grade F quality stone. White-gold band."

Arima blinked her light brown eyes. "How did you know?"

"Asuma-san showed us the ring, the night he was going to propose to you at La Seine last month. Oops." Sakura covered her mouth. "I don't think I was supposed to day that."

"Why do you know so much about engagement rings, Syaoran-senpai?" demanded Miho.

"I have four unmarried sisters," Syaoran replied.

"Wait a second, how come they know all about this, and I, your little brother, haven't heard anything about this yet?" said Aki. "What marriage? When did the engagement happen? How come no one told me?"

"Oh, sorry. I would have told you, but it all happened so suddenly. I guess I need to tell our parents first," said Arima, holding up her hand so the ring sparkled as it caught the light.

"When's the wedding?" Sakura asked, eyes sparkling.

"Oh, we're not going to have a wedding. It's too cumbersome," replied Arima. "Asuma's leaving for New York at the end of the week, and I'm going with him. We'll just register our marriage with City Hall before we leave."

"What?" exclaimed Sakura aghast. "You can't just go and sign the papers at the City Hall."

"Oh, it's really not about the ceremony," said Arima with a shrug. "So long as I can be with Asuma."

Tomoyo shook her head. "Arima-san, you must have a proper wedding."

Arima smiled. "I'm going to leave with Asuma on Sunday, so there's simply no time for a ceremony. Besides, if I try to prepare one last minute, the press is going to find out and cause a great ruckus. I want to escape quietly."

"But you need to walk down the aisle and have a proper wedding dress!" exclaimed Sakura.

"In this short time? We have less than a week." Arima hesitated. "Well, truthfully, I would have like a little ceremony, just with family and close friends."

"Nothing fancy, just a small reception, like you said," Sakura coaxed. "Even my mom had a wedding, and she eloped."

"I can probably find a white dress in the back of my closet somewhere," murmured Arima, warming to the idea. "Heaven knows I've played a bride in three movies already and had about six different wedding pictorials for magazines since my debut."

"You can't marry in just any old dress!" exclaimed Miho. "It's your wedding dress, the most special day of your life."

Arima shrugged. "I might as well make use of what is in my closet instead of wasting money on another store-bought dress. Besides—I don't have time to go looking for the perfect dress in the next couple days with all the other preparation to leave for the States. Also, if I wanted to keep this wedding a secret from the press, it'll be impossible to go to wedding boutiques without arousing suspicion."

"But Arima-san should have the perfect wedding dress," said Meilin. "It just isn't right." She turned to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan, surely you can come up with something!"

"It'll be impossible to make a wedding dress from scratch in less than a week," said Sakura, eying Tomoyo who seemed to be deep in thought.

"If you don't mind, Arima-san," Tomoyo said, "Please leave the wedding dress to me."

"If you don't mind, I think I can prepare a wedding dress," said Tomoyo.

Now, Arima really was wavering, since she too had dreamed of her wedding since she was seven. "It will be an honor to have you make my wedding dress. I've been a fan of your designs since the Tokyo Young Designer's Showcase. But how—"

Tomoyo's eyes glinted. "I already have a dozen prototype wedding dresses—all you have to do is choose."

"And why would you have so many wedding dresses at hand?" Miho coughed.

"Well, it never hurts to be prepared, and I've always imagined the grandest day of my life would be to see Sakura-chan as a lovely bride. And I've sketched out hundreds of wedding dresses for Sakura-chan." Tomoyo was absolutely starry-eyed, lost in her own rapture. She whipped out from her bag a large scrapbook labeled "Wedding" and flipped through the pages for Arima to see. There were pages and pages of pencil sketches, colored designs, textile samples and even photographs. "Dresses with yards of imported French lace, or dresses beaded with thousands of clear Swarovski crystals, a dress with a long train, flared petticoats, tiered skirts, Victorian puffed sleeves, halter neck, decorated with white roses or maybe with big satin bows—"

"Arima-san is a little bit taller and curvier," Miho pointed out.

Tomoyo said, "That will be no problem because I made the dresses slightly larger with the possibility that Sakura-chan might grow over the years. The only thing left is for Arima-san to choose the design she likes—and I have every sort of design available—and for her to request any modifications or adjustments to size."

"All right it's all set!" Sakura clapped her hands together. "Leave the wedding to us. You just worry about packing and practicing English."

"You guys are all so amazing," said Arima, misty-eyed. "But I need to ask Asuma first."

Aki reappeared into the room. He had disappeared the moment French lace and petticoats came out. "Called Asu-nii and he gives full support of a grand wedding. He actually gave a sigh of relief—he's more of a traditionalist than you would expect him to be, you know."

"I know," said Arima with a giggle. "He was horrified when I told him I did not want a proper wedding. I told him it's more common nowadays to just sign the papers and get over it, and he said something about ruining the holy sanctity of marriage."

"So, I'm the best man, right?" Aki asked. "Asuma-ni-san said I can be."

"Obviously," stated Arima. "You know Asuma doesn't really like Hiroaki-nii-sama."

"Our parents are going to be relieved," sighed Aki. "You don't know how long they've been waiting for you to get together with Asu-nii."

"And I would throw such a big fuss when Asuma's mother and my mother always teased me about when I'll marry Asu-chan," said Arima. "And here I am now. Oh and Sakura-chan, you have to agree to be my bridesmaid then. I can give up on the outdoor beach wedding with thousands of white roses and doves flying around, but I'd like to have a cute bridesmaid in a pastel-tone dress."

"I-I can't be your bridesmaid!" exclaimed Sakura.

"You don't want to?" asked Arima, crestfallen.

"No, I would love to," stammered Sakura. "But it should be someone important to you."

"Well, I'm marrying my best friend, so he can't be my bridesmaid, and my group of close girl friends will have a fit if they find out they weren't the one picked, so I can't select any of them. If Asuma or I had a sister, she might have been a suitable choice. But since Aki is going to be best man (because Hiroaki-nii-sama is too busy and doesn't know I'm getting married), I wanted to pick a bridesmaid that will look cute with him. And you will look so cute in the pink dress design that I just picked out from Tomoyo's sketch book!"

"Hoe! I've never been to a wedding before, so I'm not sure what to do, but I'll try my best!"

"Well, are you busy right now?" asked Tomoyo. "If not, we can go over to my house right away and begin fitting for the wedding dress."

"Don't you guys have school?" asked Arima.

"Blegh, it's the end of the semester, and we have far more important things to do," Miho said.

As the members of Star Alliance gathered together in Eriol's parlor Monday evening, they helped themselves to the platter of peanut butter cookies and buttercream vanilla cupcakes that Eriol had baked up earlier. It was difficult for the entire group to gather, but today, even Touya and Yukito were present, much to the delight of Nakuru. Kai was braiding Meilin's hair while Miho flipped through a bridal magazine. Kaho, Suppi-chan and Kero-chan were teamed up to play a game of chess against Eriol.

But in the center, Sakura and Tomoyo were in deep conversation. Then, Miho clapped her hands together. "Everybody, Sakura-senpai has an announcement to make!"

"What's _he_ doing here?" asked Suppi-chan, nodding at Syaoran who was awkwardly standing in one corner of the room. "He's not a part of the Alliance."

"Maybe he's here to spy for Leiyun," muttered Nakuru.

"Well, get on with it. I'm dying with the suspense," drawled Kai. "So what is it? Surprise attack on Li Leiyun? Or are we holding Syaoran hostage and threatening the Li Clan?"

"I apologize for calling you all here at such a short notice for an issue not related to the Alliance," said Sakura, ignoring Kai. "For the next week, we have an ultra important mission: Akagi Arima and Tamemura Asuma's Wedding." Then, she turned and gazed around at the group. "I completely understand if you are busy, but those of you who are willing, I will appreciate all the help we can get to prepare for Asuma-san and Arima-san's wedding."

"And so, how is Li Syaoran involved?" Eron asked, arms crossed.

"Syaoran-kun is very close with the groom, so his input is vital. Besides, I think he will be of great help to us all," said Sakura. "We need all the help we can get since we are on a tight schedule."

"What is the time frame?" asked Nakuru.

"Five days," replied Sakura.

"That's crazy; we can't prepare a wedding in five days," stated Nakuru, flipping back her long hair.

"Yes we can, with everyone's help," stated Sakura. "Because Arima and Asuma are celebrities, they can't hire professional in fear that the news may leak to the press. They want to keep the wedding as low-profile as possible."

"Well, if there is anything I can do, I am ready to contribute in anyway I can," stated Eriol, looking around the room. Everybody else nodded in agreement.

"If we can't get ready in time, then we can't call ourselves the greatest alliance of the 21st century," stated Miho, arms crossed.

Nakuru shrugged. "Well, Asuma-kun and Arima-chan were always nice back in the days of Seijou High. Much nicer than Touya-kun was, in fact."

Sakura had forgotten that even Nakuru had been classmates with them. "Thank you, everybody. Well then, let's get started!" She looked around at everyone and smiled, feeling much more confident. "The location will be St. Eligius' Chapel." It was a popular wedding location on the outskirts of the town and surrounded by a beautiful garden, giving enough privacy. "The time will be at 11 a.m. sharp, on Sunday. Next, Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo stepped forward, flipping over the white board which nobody else had noticed in the room. She uncapped a violet marker. "First of all, we are going to have to divide up into three committees in order for tasks to be completed in a timely manner. The organizational committee, the entertainment committee, and the dressmaking committee." She turned around and wrote on the board the committees. "The organizational committee is in charge of the logistics of the wedding. The guest list, the invitations, decorations, the program and the reception afterwards. Tanaka Miho will be the head of the organizational committee."

"I can't do such an important task!" exclaimed Miho.

"Yes you can. You're the editor of the school newspaper, and you're very detail-oriented and organized," said Tomoyo with a smile. "Aki-kun will be working with you as well, especially regarding the guest list and the reception."

"Do we have to invite Li Leiyun?" asked Kai.

Everyone was silent.

"Well, he's Asuma-san's best friend," Sakura said.

"He'll be a party pooper," said Kero-chan.

"The entertainment committee, mainly in charge of providing the music during the ceremony, is going to be headed by Touya-san, who has extensive experience performing at wedding receptions," said Tomoyo, glancing at Sakura's brother. It had been another one of his part-time jobs. "We will have a strings quartet and a piano. Touya-san will choose the members of the quartet right now since there is little time for rehearsal. Touya-san, do you want to take over?"

Nodding, Touya stepped forward. "Since we only have several days, we're going to have to settle for the musicians. I nominate Hiiragizawa on the piano."

"Second," called out several others. It was a given.

"For the strings quartet, we're going to need two violins, a viola and cello," said Touya. "Brat, we'll need you for violin."

"Who'll be first violin?" asked Syaoran.

"I will of course," replied Touya, arms crossed. "Any problems with that?"

"Technically, we should hold an audition for the position," remarked Eriol with a shrug.

Syaoran scowled. "It's fine."

"We need a cellist," stated Touya.

"I can play cello," said Eron.

"Since when did you play cello, Eron-kun?" asked Sakura.

"Well, I got bored with the violin, so I picked up a bit of each stringed instrument," Eron replied. "I can play the viola and bass too." He sent a challenging glare at Syaoran.

"Well, do you play any of them well?" muttered Syaoran.

"All right, and Ryoko from high school can play viola—I've already asked her," said Touya. Ryoko was a close friend of Arima and Asuma and played in the Tokyo Philharmonic, so she was a safe choice. "We're only going to have time practice at ten p.m. on Saturday—it's the only night I have off, and Ryoko finishes performances at 9, so that's when she's free. One rehearsal. And that's it. Any questions?" There were none. Touya wrote the names on the board. "Lastly, it's customary for a friend of the bride or groom's to sing a toast song."

"Well, Tomoyo-chan's the best singer, so she should do it," said Meilin. "I'm sure Arima-san has met many famous and talented singers, but I feel like Tomoyo should still be able to impress any wedding guest."

"That would be the case, however Tomoyo will be the head of the dressmaking committee and be busy preparing the wedding dress, the groom's tuxedo and the bridesmaid dress," stated Touya. "Arima has requested her bridesmaid sing the toast song, and I think it makes sense."

"Who's her bridesmaid?" asked Nakuru.

"Me," squeaked Sakura.

Touya groaned. "Seriously? Will you be able to pull it off in five days, kaijou?"

Tomoyo swiftly wrote under "music committee," Kinomoto Touya, Hiiragizawa Eriol, Li Syaoran, Chang Eron and Kinomoto Sakura. It was going to be quite a combination.

Sakura cleared her throat. "And lastly, obviously, Tomoyo-chan will be head of the dressmaking committee. We will need all the hands we can get. Meilin-chan and I will be helping out. And Rika-chan, Naoko-chan and Chiharu-chan also volunteered to help out beading the dress. We can use all the hands we can get because it will be impossible for Tomoyo-chan to do all the work alone."

Those remaining were able to sign up for the committee they wanted to join. In organizational committee was Miho, who would work closely with Aki, Kai, Kaho, Nakuru and Suppi-chan.

"Great," said Miho, beaming. "Onii-chan, you're in charge of decorations."

Sakura nodded. "Kai-kun will be in charge of decorations. The decoration subcommittee is in charge of the flowers, balloons, lighting effects and how the wedding will look visually. And I believe there is nobody more knowledgeable in that area than Kai-kun—I think we all learned that during Star-Crossed performance."

"It's an honor to be told that you regard my aesthetic sensibility so highly," said Kai with a bow. "Sounds like an interesting challenge."

Miho nodded her head. "Onii-chan, you're also in charge of calligraphy and design of the invitations." After all, who was better at invitations than Kaitou Magician?

"As if I don't have enough to do already," groaned Kai.

Meanwhile, Kaho had volunteered to help out with flower arrangement.

"I think we need to do something impactful," stated Nakuru. "Arima's an actress—she wouldn't want just any old boring ceremony."

"Well, I think it's better to stick to traditional," stated Miho.

"Who's going to minister the wedding?" asked Suppi-chan.

Touya said, "Yukito was ordained as a wedding minister some years ago. He can minister the wedding."

"When did he get ordained?" Kero-can questioned.

"I think it was for one of the part time jobs we were doing," said Touya. "I was hired as the pianist and he was hired as the minister. We made pretty good money."

"Is there any job you two didn't do?" said Kero-chan, rolling his eyes.

"Color theme will be violet and white—any objections?" asked Kai.

"Objection!" Meilin said.

Meanwhile, the entertainment committee had somehow morphed into a food subcommittee as Touya, Eriol and Syaoran debated hotly over whether they should have a tall seven-tier grape-flavored wedding cake with lavender roses and violet icing or a three-tier cake with an elaborate horse sculpture on top.

"Why don't we just have the seven-tier cake with a smaller horse sculpture on top?" suggested Sakura finally.

The three talented patisserieurs glanced at each other and nodded. On the back of the music scores, Eriol quickly sketched out the wedding cake design.

"We need to have two horses," said Touya, examining the design. "We can model them after Chocolat Maron and Daylight Star, Arima and Asuma's horses."

"Do you think we can get a hold of photos to make it accurate?" Syaoran asked.

"I believe we need to change the color theme of the wedding. The purple does not meld with the horse-theme," Eriol remarked.

"No, it's going to be purple!" exclaimed Miho.

"I think I can talk with the manager to get food catered from La Seine," stated Syaoran, diverting the subject.

"Yeah, the manager doesn't do it often, but I think since this won't be a huge-scale event, he will agree with the amount of coercion," said Touya. "Chef Nobuyuki is a sucker for weddings."

Meanwhile, Eron had been put in charge of beverages. "We simply can't have Dom Perignon," he said. "Red wine just isn't classy for morning receptions. Sparkling champagne or maybe Italian Muscato, fragrant and light. Or if budget allows, I says Louis Roederer Cristal Rose."

"Are you crazy? Do you know how much thirty bottles of that will cost?" said Kai.

"Well, what's the point of having a wedding with anything less than the best? It only comes once in your lifetime," retorted Eron. "Besides, they're both loaded."

"For some people," snorted Nakuru.

"And do you think anyone's going to remember if they drank regular champagne that you can find at a convenience store or a Cristal Rose?" replied Kai.

"What is Cristal Rose?" Sakura asked, blinking.

"It's pink and sparkly and delicious," said Eron, eyes gleaming. "It's the best of the best."

"It sounds yummy," said Sakura. "And the name is pretty. I want to try it."

"No you don't," said Touya sharply.

"Umm… When's the wedding rehearsals going to be held?" asked Sakura.

"Who needs rehearsals?" said Eron.

"I still think the horses on the cake need to be purple to match the theme," said Syaoran.

"Have you ever seen purple horses?" Touya replied.

"This wedding's going to be a disaster," groaned Miho.

Skipping last period, gym class, Tomoyo, Sakura, Meilin, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko, plus Eriol, gathered in the journalism club room which had been transformed into to a makeshift dressmaking room. They busily embroidered Arima's wedding dress with thousands of sparkling Swarovski crystals and seed pearls. Sakura's classmates had sworn to secrecy of the wedding and were eager to help out—and they all had extensive experience sewing for costumes during the Star-Crossed musical thanks to Tomoyo's ridiculously detailed designs. Meanwhile, Kai was sprawled atop a table and had dozed off with a bridal magazine over his face. Miho joined as well later in the afternoon, having snuck out of study hall.

"I think I'm growing cross-eyed," Meilin said as she spilled beads on the floor.

Tomoyo turned to Eriol, who was sewing at a faster speed than any of the girls. "Shouldn't you be rehearsing for the wedding with the music committee?"

"I grew tired of hearing Syaoran and Sakura-san's brother squabble over whether the wedding cake needs violet icing or lavender icing," replied Eriol, matter of fact.

"I'm so glad I passed my subjects for final exams," said Chiharu. Their finals scores had been posted on the bulletin board that morning.

Sakura nodded. She too had done better than she had expected. "I guess we'll all pass freshman year of high school."

"I was surprised that Kai-kun didn't do that great. I mean, he did flunk a grade," remarked Naoko.

"He didn't study at all," said Meilin. Meilin too was relieved that she had come in at least in the top fifty, considering she had transferred in the middle of the school year.

"I was really impressed though. I never knew Li-kun would come in first though," said Chiharu. "He transferred back here so late in the school year. Though maybe Eitoukou Academny's curriculum is tougher. But he scored a perfect score on all his subjects—even Japanese language."

"You know, now that the semester's coming to an end, it's odd thinking that Li-kun only joined us several months ago," Rika remarked.

"And his popularity has skyrocketed ever since everyone found out he was working at La Seine," stated Chiharu. "I heard he's especially popular amongst the upperclassmen."

"Something about the waiter uniform," sighed Naoko. "Really, I would have paid more attention to him when we were kids if I knew he was going to turn out so handsome. And he's become much nicer too, compared to then."

Nodding, Chiharu stated, "The more I look at Li-kun, the more I feel like he's a charming person. Gruff on the outside, but the more you get to know him, the more you learn about his tender sides."

"Like how he picks up abandoned kittens that are wet and brings them to school," Rika added.

Meilin sighed. "That's why it's always been my dream to marry Syaoran when I grow up."

"I wouldn't mind marrying Syaoran-senpai," Miho said—after all, she had the hugest crush on him two years ago, ever since she had seen him in Tomoyo's movie. "He's my ideal sort of guy. Handsome, strong, a good cook and so caring to boot. And he has an impeccable fashion sense."

"I thought your ideal guy was your brother," chuckled Sakura. She didn't know whether to be amused at Syaoran's newfound popularity—two months ago, he had been labeled as the Seijou betrayer.

"No way," said Miho, nose in air. "I would never fall in love with a guy like my brother!"

"Let's see," said Meilin, eying a crestfallen Kai, who had been craning his ears from the table at the corner of the room. "Handsome? I guess that's a matter of opinion, though those sunglasses could be hiding anything. Strong? Perhaps, if he wasn't busy running the opposite direction with his tail between your legs the moment danger approached. A good cook? Nope. Caring to boot? If you can call creepy obsession caring, maybe. And fashion sense? I guess if you're into the gothic look and all, but no thank you."

Sakura and Tomoyo glanced at each other and clasped their hands over their mouths to stifle a giggle at Kai's aghast expression.

"I wouldn't mind marrying a chic guy like Li-kun," remarked Naoko.

Chiharu chuckled. "Naoko-chan has always had a thing for foreign exchange students."

Naoko pushed her glasses up her nose. "That, and he's got that mysterious aura about him that I like so much. Like he's full of surprises."

"Really?" Rika leaned over chin on hand. "I always thought there was something very steadfast and dependable about Li-kun. Sort of like Terada-sensei."

Chiharu nodded. "I agree with Rika-chan. Li-kun is the kind of guy as straight as an arrow. Well, that's what I used to think, though I'm unsure about him these days."

"You have Yamazaki-kun already!" exclaimed Naoko.

"I know. But Takashi-kun is someone I would like to have as a lifelong friend," said Chiharu. "Someone I can bicker with to my heart's content. And Syaoran's the kind of guy who I would want to have as my guardian."

"Guardian?" Naoko asked.

"He's not the flashiest of people, the kind who would be forefront, but rather, the kind of person who would be standing by your side, always watching out for you. The kind of person that would make you feel protected," said Chiharu.

Naoko's eyes glistened behind her glasses. "That is so romantic! Chiharu-chan, I never knew you had that sort of fantasy in you."

"Well Yamazaki-kun is a bit like that too," remarked Rika. "He's always joking and acting like he doesn't care. But when it comes down to it, he's always got your back, Chiharu-chan."

"You think so?" Chiharu asked with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"No," interjected Kai, sitting on the table next to Meilin, atop some expensive lace ribbons. "I'm going to marry Syao-chan. I'm going to have him make me breakfast in bed every morning and bake me apple pie and press my shirts and clean the house."

"Seems like you want a housekeeper," remarked Meilin dryly.

Kai pretended to be shocked. "What do you take me for? I will enjoy his companionship in old age. Do you know what a delightful conversationalist Syao-kun is?"

"Syaoran?" Meilin snorted. "Sure, and Sakura-chan is a mathematical genius."

"Hey! I got 90 percent on my math final," retorted Sakura. Not that anyone cared.

"And he has a cute smile," continued Kai.

"True," said Meilin with another longing sigh.

"He's really dashing when he gets all sweaty playing soccer," Kai stated, gazing at Meilin.

"Completely," Meilin said clasping her hand dreamily. "The way his wet hair hangs in his eyes."

"And those muscles," Naoko added. "There must be a reason why Tomoyo-chan always uses Li-kun as her model."

"Tomoyo-senpai considers Syaoran-senpai's physique to be the perfect male prototype," stated Miho, matter of fact.

"You're awfully fond of Li-kun, Tomoyo-chan," remarked Naoko suspiciously. "Since Sakura-chan seems to still have something for Eron-kun and Meilin-chan is with Kai-kun, there really is nobody as close to him as Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo looked off towards the benches where Eriol sat conversing with Mizuki-sensei. "Well, he does have the same hobbies as me," said Tomoyo with a wry smile.

"True," remarked Kai, nodding. "Cooking, fashion and Sakura."

Everybody laughed out loud even as their hands were busy sewing.

Daidouji Tomoyo took her daily afternoon stroll around her well-groomed garden, a nice break from all the sewing she had been doing, and admired the first buds of English white roses. She wore a white lace pinafore with a black velvet sash around her waist, and her long violet hair was swept over one shoulder, tied loosely with a white satin ribbon. Today, Miho was supposed to come over to report on the latest updates for wedding planning. Apparently, there was no florist in town able to procure thousands of pink and white roses at such short a notice.

A black car drove up to the sidewalk. Tomoyo glanced up to see if it was Miho, but instead, a man in a fitted off-white suit stepped out of the Mercedes-Benz. His hair was silvery but his eyes were a piercing turquoise.

"Li-sensei, what brings you to this neighborhood?" asked Tomoyo, setting down the watering can.

"What a lovely garden," remarked Leiyun, peeking through the gates at the lovely white Daidouji mansion.

"Thank you," said Tomoyo.

"How is Asuma's wedding plan going?"

Tomoyo knew Leiyun didn't come all the way to this part of town to ask about Asuma's wedding. "It's coming along well."

"I see you are not with your usual bodyguards."

"I dismissed them for the day, as I was planning to stay home to work on the wedding dress," said Tomoyo.

Leiyun's eyes were a brilliant sky blue as he gazed at the white roses not yet bloomed. "Then I guess there is nobody to stop you from accompanying me to my house."

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes. "Is it that an invitation or a threat?"

"An invitation. An invitation as pure as the white roses you have over there."

Even behind the gates of her own house, Tomoyo realized that she was not safe. Either she would follow Li Leiyun voluntarily or he will take her involuntary. She followed Leiyun towards the car. He held the door open for her and motioned her to enter. In the distance, she saw Miho walking down the sidewalk. She shook her head slightly when Miho was about to call out. In the worst case scenario, at least Miho would let the others know where she was.

Sakura and Meilin had been going over wedding details at Eriol's parlor, which had become headquarters for wedding planning while Tomoyo's house was headquarters for dressmaking, when the parlor phone rang.

Glancing around, Sakura didn't see Eriol so she picked up the phone. "Hello, Hiiragizawa residence. Sakura speaking."

"Sakura-senpai, Tomoyo-senpai's been taken by Li-sensei," Miho said in gasps over the phone.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Sakura-senpai," said Miho. "Should I go after them?"

"No, it's too dangerous. I'll gather everybody together at the Clow Mansion—it's an emergency," replied Sakura. "And don't do anything on your own."

"What is it?" asked Meilin with a frown, seeing the visible change in Sakura's pallor.

"Tomoyo-chan's been taken by Leiyun-san," said Sakura, clutching the receiver.

"What do you mean _taken_?" Meilin asked. "What did Miho-chan say? Leiyun must be up to something. He rarely moves by himself. I don't see why he would have targeted Tomoyo-chan though."

Some moments later, Miho, arrived into the parlor, out of breath. "H-he took Tomoyo-senpai!" Miho said, red in the face, gasping to take breaths.

The Star Alliance sans Touya, Yukito had already gathered. Her brother had given Miho a ride on his motorcycle. If it was any other situation, she would have been thrilled that her brother had come to pick her up so instantly. Before, he had refused to give her a ride in his car or motorcycle. But she was too worried about Tomoyo to enjoy it.

"Explain things slowly," said Kai, resting a hand on her heaving shoulder.

"What do you mean taken by Leiyun-san?" Eron said. "You mean, like kidnapped?"

"No, she seemed to enter his car voluntarily, but I don't know. If it's Li-sensei, I feel like he's up to no good," replied Miho.

Meilin frowned. "There is no reason for Leiyun to need to see Tomoyo."

"Yes there is," said Sakura darkly. "It's because of me. He wants to hurt me."

"Seems like something he would do, think what would bother the Card Mistress the most. She's the type who would get upset if those who are close to her are in danger. And who is the person closest to her? That is none other than Daidouji Tomoyo," Nakuru commented.

Suppi-chan had the courtesy to growl at her, "Not making things better."

"What I don't understand is why he chose Tomoyo-chan. Maybe Eron-kun or Kaho-san, but not Tomoyo," remarked Kai offhandedly.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"Hmm... You do have a point," Eron stated. "Leiyun doesn't like to waste his time." He eyed Kai carefully. "Though frankly speaking, I would have thought that you would be the most likely candidate to target."

Kai shrugged nonchalantly. "He already made me an offer, and I refused."

Meilin frowned. "You never told me about this. When? He's not the type of person who take no for an answer."

"I know," Kai said. "But here I am. And it's an experience I don't want to reciprocate."

"What did he want with you?" Meilin asked.

Kai smiled thinly. "If I were you guys, I'd think it's a better idea to retrieve Tomoyo as quick as you can though."

"Leiyun won't harm her," Meilin stated. "He's not that kind of person."

"Physically, no," said Kai. "But mentally, I have no guarantees."

Meilin stared at Kai sharply to figure out what he exactly meant.

"I have to go find her," said Sakura, clutching her Star Key.

"I'll go with you!" exclaimed Kero-chan. Eron too, nodded.

"No, wait," Eriol said, speaking for the first time since they heard the news of Tomoyo been taken by Leiyun. He stood up, his staff in hand. "I'll go."

"But—" Sakura saw the dark glint behind Eriol's glasses.

"Stay. I move quicker alone," replied Eriol. And as if to prove his point, he simply vanished from the room.

After Eriol disappeared, there was a still in the room. Miho looked completely relieved because she seemed to trust Eriol. However, Sakura could not see how the rest of the Alliance could be so nonchalant and carry about their daily tasks. Mizuki-sensei and Kai were playing a game of chess, with Miho and Meilin interfering every so often. "No, Kai-kun, pawns are very important too!" scolded Meilin. "No, they're annoying—they get in the way!" he replied. Suppi-chan and Kero-chan were arguing about the best way to bake a chiffon cake. Nakuru looked rather bemused about the whole situation for some reason.

"For heaven's sake, Sakura, sit down," said Eron.

Sakura frowned. "You don't understand. She was only taken because she is my friend. If anything happens to her—"

Eron stared at her with his piercing golden eyes. "No, I do understand. How to you think everyone felt when you were taken by the Minato-gumi? You think we were sitting around drinking tea?"

"But—" Sakura was silenced.

"There is no denying Hiiragazawa Eriol is undoubtedly the most capable of us to save Tomoyo from harm's way, if she indeed is in any danger," said Eron. "Sometimes, the only thing you can do is wait." Then he sighed. Perhaps Syaoran, in a situation like this, would have let Sakura have her way and accompany her to the Li Mansion as she wanted.

And Sakura finally sat down on the couch. There was no arguing with Eron on that.

"In all my years of knowing Hiiragizawa Eriol, I have never seen him lose his cool like he did today," remarked Nakuru.

"He looked pretty calm to me," said Miho."

"Did he?" Nakuru smirked.

"Well, Tomoyo is the only one of the Alliance who has no special powers to protect herself." Suppi-chan pointed out.

"Who needs special powers when she can summon the greatest sorcerer of his time to her side in an instant," remarked Kero-chan.

Keeping all semblance of courtesy, Leiyun invited Tomoyo into the parlor of the Li Estate, and offer her a seat on the bronze and burgundy tanned-leather armchair in the center of the room. Long violet curls swept over one shoulder, Tomoyo sat up back straight, slender white hands folded on her knees like a proper lady.

"Would you like some tea?" asked Leiyun, seated on a sofa facing her.

"No thank you," she replied.

"Wei would be heartbroken." Leiyun's ice blue eyes were inscrutable. "He has always praised your great knowledge of loose leaf teas and you excellent taste in delectable patisseries."

"Why did you bring me here?" asked Tomoyo. If she was nervous, neither her voice nor poise betrayed it.

"Relax, I have no ill intentions in bringing you here," replied Leiyun. "I thought it was high time we got more acquainted with each other, since our ancestors once shared a remarkable friendship."

Tomoyo did not trust Li Leiyun's words but nonetheless realized that if Leiyun had wanted to harm her, he already had plenty of opportunity to do so without the hassle of bringing her into his house. Her eyes lingered on the portrait of a stunningly beautiful woman with an ivory oval-shaped face, jet-black hair woven into various braids wrapped around her head and pinned with a variety of jade and coral pins wrought in gold flowers and butterflies. Her cat-like eyes were familiar, a brilliant amber, almost ruby color, and though her crimson lips were bow-shaped and slightly vulnerable, there was an undeniable haughty air about her.

"That's Li Shulin, my most illustrious ancestor," said Leiyun, pausing in front of the painting set in an elegant gilded frame. "She was around your age when she sat for the portrait."

"She was very beautiful," Tomoyo remarked because Leiyun seemed to be waiting for a response. This was the woman that her own ancestor, Amamiya Hayashi, had purportedly once loved. There were traces of Syaoran in her face, especially the eyes, though Meilin had her high brows and fiery spirit. If the portrait was not flattery, Li Shulin had a mesmerizing if not nauseating beauty. More importantly, this was the woman who had abandoned her husband and son, the future Clow Reed, to rejoin her Clan and lead them on an expedition to settle in Hong Kong. She was the woman who had established the Li Clan's longstanding fame and fortune.

"They say her beauty was cursed; it drove men mad. Many a foolish man fought duels to death or took their own life driven by their obsession with her beauty once she chose to marry the Westerner, Landon Reed," said Leiyun. "And yet, there was one man whose heart she could never win, but she would love till her own death."

Tomoyo had been under the impression that Amamiya Hayashi had returned Li Shulin's feelings, the driving force of the Chang twins' revenge. Of course, matters of the past could be interpreted in many ways. But she could not figure the reason Leiyun seemed to hold an odd sort of adulation and resentment of his great ancestor. "Why did she marry Landon Reed?" she finally asked.

"Maybe it was to somehow keep _him _in her life."

"Who?"

"Amamiya Hayashi. Who had married the one unspoken of, Chang Risa."

"But she died."

Leiyun had his hands folded behind his back, still staring at the portrait. "Amamiya Hayashi was forever burdened by her death. After the Great Five gathered one last time which resulted in the fall of Chang Ruichi, they each went their own way. Amamiya Hayashi eventually remarried a normal woman and Li Shulin finally married Landon Reed far from her homeland."

"Why did Shulin-sama leave Landon-sama then?" Tomoyo asked. It was a question that she had dared not ask Eriol. Why had Li Shulin abandoned her young son and Lord Landon Reed, whom she must have grown to love, or else, why would she have married him?

"Because she was a Li. When the Great Elder fell, and the Li Clan faced persecution in Shanghai because of a political scandal, the family had to relocate to Hong Kong. And there was no other who could take on the helm as the Great Elder except for Shulin-sama. Hence, she abandoned her husband and young son to return to the Li Clan."

Tomoyo frowned slightly. "Why could they not have joined her then?"

"It is one or the other with the Li Clan. You can never choose both." Leiyun blinked his long lashes. "But I did not bring you here to bore you with tales of yonder days."

"Then why did you bring me?" asked Tomoyo. "Surely it's not because you need a seamstress because frankly, that is the only skills that I can offer."

He smiled thinly. "I see why Hiiragizawa Eriol is so fascinated by you. You are a paradox. Everything about you resonates the makings of a world-class sorceress. I would daresay were you born in any other dimension you would be a bearer of great powers. Yet, in this lifetime, in this form, you are but a regular girl. It's a pity, a real pity." Leiyun did really look sorry for some reason. "More than Kinomoto Sakura, you have the makings to be Amamiya Hayashi's heir-apparent. Do you not have any regrets that you are not a holder of power?"

"It will be a lie to say it never crossed my mind what I would do if I had such powers you speak of," replied Tomoyo staidly. "However, I do not envy the position that Sakura is in, as I would have buckled under temptation."

"And what temptations do you speak of?" asked Leiyun, bemused.

"The temptation of excess, extravagance and the frivolous," replied Tomoyo with a short laugh. "I have to admit, my penchant for beauty is a character flaw I possess. Hence, I cannot pretend that had I the power, I would waste it on my extravagant hobbies instead of the betterment of society."

"And where's the harm in that?" Leiyun laughed. "Well, would you be disappointed if you hear that I did bring you over here for your fashion expertise?"

Tomoyo blinked languidly. "For what?"

"Well, every magician needs a cloak. And you see, I find our Li Clan tailors and seamstresses to lack originality in design. What say you if I commission you for a white cloak in the fashion of Clow Reed, but one to suit me," said Leiyun.

So, Tomoyo to satisfy Leiyun's whims drew up several sketches on a notepad he had given her.

"I see, you are indeed you are every bit as talented as rumored," remarked Li Leiyun, admiring the sketches that Tomoyo had drawn up. "I like this crescent moon decoration in silver around the hems."

Leiyun had procured bolts of white poplin which had been the spare guestroom's curtains at one point, and Tomoyo was quickly measure the fabric. Though she hadn't meant to be, she was very impressed with the quality of the fabric and the sheen of the silvery skeins of thread that Wei had brought for her use. It didn't help that Leiyun resembled Syaoran a lot, and her artistic eye couldn't help imagine how eerily romantic he would look in a white ensemble.

"After I finish this, will you let me leave?" said Tomoyo. It was not the best strategy, but perhaps humoring Leiyun was the best way to escape the mansion safely. But first, she had to figure out his next plan of action.

"What makes you think that you are prisoner here?" asked Leiyun.

"By this time, I think you can have concluded that I do not have any latent magical powers and never will," said Tomoyo. "Hence, I won't be any use for you in your Circle of the descendants of the Great Five."

"What makes you think that I am trying to replicate the Great One's Circle of Five?" asked Leiyun.

"You must be waiting for something, else you would have tried to challenge Sakura already," replied Tomoyo.

"Impressive deduction," said Leiyun. "Though I cannot ascertain if your assumptions are indeed correct. However, I can tell you now that it might serve to your benefit if you do reconsider where you alliance should lie. For example, you might recall a certain challenge the Card Mistress sent me last Christmas. I can mostly gladly take upon the offer."

"No thank you, I am happy where I am at. And if you were to accept Sakura's challenge, you would have done so already."

"Again with your boding for time theory?" Leiyun smiled. "Well, again, I will tell you that you are mistaken and you are still my guest, not a prisoner."

Tomoyo silently continued to embroider the fabric with the silver thread. It was hard being observed by those pale blue eyes, but sewing gave her a chance to think about an escape strategy. She knew all the windows and doors were bolted. Wei might let her leave—but Wei was no longer under Syaoran's command, and he was now under obligations to follow his new master. She knew it would be easy to enter but hard to leave; it was well worth the risk in order to have an opportunity to analyze Li Leiyun.

"You know you are wrong about something else. You seem to believe you have absolutely no magical powers, and that you never will." Leiyun hands were folded on his lap. "But you are the descendent of Amamiya Hayashi. There is latent power within you and means for you to gain power and wield it. Do you not want to experience that?"

"No, I've read about spells like that. Spells where you can kill another magician and rob them of their power. Black magic," said Tomoyo. "Though I don't have magic, I've studied a lot about it." There were plenty of ancient spell books in the Clow Mansion and she had researched thoroughly back when Sakura had lost her powers to find any means of recovering them. At least the ones that Eriol had not locked up in his private bookshelf that not even Suppi-chan had access to.

"My cousin was foolish and gave up his powers to the Card Mistress," said Leiyun. "But I believe he will find a means to regain use of magic, whatever it takes."

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes. "And do you know a way for one to regain powers?"

"Kill the person who took it," replied Leiyun with a thin smile.

A chill washed over Tomoyo as she pricked her finger with the needle. A drop of red blood fell on the white fabric.

"And why does it not surprise to find you all the way over here, sewing with the enemy," came a sardonic voice from the doorway.

Tomoyo looked up to see the last person she would have expected to see at the parlor of the Li Mansion. Eriol hated this very house, but he was standing there, staring up at the portrait of Clow Reed's mother, in his navy-black cloak and his pale face in contrast to the black frame of his glasses. She had not noticed before that Eriol resembled the Li side of the family before.

Leiyun turned around. He too was surprised—for he had not even sensed Eriol's arrival— and he paused before remarking, "My, to what special occasion do I hold the honor to have the reincarnation of the mighty Clow Reed visit our humble dwelling?"

"Tomoyo, let's go," Eriol said in a low voice.

"Sorry, I said you were a guest. But I had a sudden change of heart." Leiyun smiled, turning back to Tomoyo. "You see, this changes everything." He waved his fingers.

The silvery metallic threads twister, and clamped her wrists to the bronze armrest tightly. Tomoyo glanced at Eriol and was unable to utter a word as suddenly the floor beneath her gave away and she dropped down into a black pit.

The black aura emitted by Hiiragizawa Eriol was enough to shaken many accomplished magicians. "Where did you take her?"

"I don't know," Leiyun replied. "What Dark Forces do with their prey is not to my control. But you are welcome to search for her—"

Without further ado, Eriol pointed the head of his staff to the floor and blast a whole right through the center of the Persian rug. Then he jumped right in.

When Tomoyo opened her eyes, she was greeted by complete darkness until her pupils adjusted to the dim lighting and she could make out the outlines of iron bars. So the rumors of the Li dungeon were not completely unfounded, if she was indeed still in the Li Mansion. She was suspended midair on a pole, her arms stretched out and chained to a horizontal plank. Her ankles were also chained to the vertical pole, and though she was not yet in a state of discomfort, if she twisted her body the slightest bit, she found that the chains cinched her wrist and ankles. If she pointed her toes a little and used her arms to hoist her weight up a little, she might be able to slip off the chains around her ankles. Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead as she squirmed. In the process, she found the metal twist around her ankles more tightly and one shoe slipped off from her foot and tumbled into the abyss below. Judged by the sound of the plop, she was quite a distance from the ground, and a fall could prove fatal.

For a moment, she was pensive. "Am I supposed to call for help? Or do I just wait. And I so needed to finish the embroidery on Arima-san's wedding dress bodice by today." She didn't know if it was just her imagination, but the chains seemed to cinch her wrists and ankles more than before.

She didn't have long to brood before she heard a loud explosion above her. Then she heard another bang, and then yet another bang. The final bang, nearer than ever, and she was blinded by a blazing orange light. She blinked up to see a smoke of dust and debris and the silhouette of a black cloaked figure and a gleaming staff with a large sun emblem. He jumped down from the hole in the ceiling with a panther-like grace. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I didn't realize there would be so many layers to the dungeon."

Tomoyo smiled weakly. "It makes me wonder for what reason Shulin-sama had to build such deep dungeons beneath her house."

"And I always wondered where Clow got his sadistic streak from." Eriol frowned as he sized up the metal cross-shaped fixture which Tomoyo was bound to. "I'll get you down in an instant," he called out. "So hang in there even if it may be a little uncomfortable."

"I'm all right," said Tomoyo, wiggling her bare toes. "I'm thinking of a new dress I will be making for Sakura-chan. I think I'll make it black with silver chain accents, sort of punk Goth. Everyone in the Alliance looks good in black, and it would make Kai-kun ecstatic. I think I will make everyone matching black cloaks with a metallic gray lining."

Eriol had to smile. "I'm beginning to wonder, maybe I interrupted you in the middle of your great creations?" He drew nearer to the silver pole. "But I think I've figured a way to get you down. I can try to blast the chains off, but I might hurt you."

"You're precaution is well-advised," stated Kara Reed, stepping out from the shadows. "If you try to force the chains off her, it will only strangle her."

"Daughter of Leon Reed," said Eriol, staring at the blonde girl with violet eyes.

"Reincarnation of Clow," replied Kara, staring at him, unfazed.

Eriol stared at the girl with the slanted violet eyes and long pale lashes. "What do you want from me?"

"Your keen intuitions do not fail to impress me," stated Kara. "Well, I won't waste words then. You are the creator of the Clow. You alone will know. How do you open the Book of Clow?"

Eriol's jet-black hair covered his glasses. "It's not up to you to open the Book. The Book chooses you."

"Wrong answer," said Kara.

A chain lashed out and looped around Tomoyo's slender, white neck.

"I'll give you another try," Kara stated. "You are the creator of the Clow. You know the seals which bind the cards in the Book and also keep others out. You say the book chooses you. It was foreordained that the Book—or can I be more direct and say Clow Reed himself—chose Sakura as successor of the Clow. But there are other methods. Or else, how was Syaoran able to use the Clow Cards?"

"Those were ones he sealed, when Sakura had not been formally ruled as Card Mistress by Yue," said Eriol. "And he was able to continue to use Sakura Cards afterwards because Sakura, once Card Mistress, allowed him to do so."

"So you can use the Cards if you are its master or if their master allows you to," said Kara. Which was nothing she did not know before. Or, if the Card allows it. But that was leaving things to chance, and no Reed leaves things to chance. "What is the loophole?"

"There are no loopholes," Eriol replied.

Several more heavy chains snaked around Tomoyo's arms, legs and waist, and this time, Tomoyo let out a slight gasp. She did not want to distract Eriol, for she was sure he was planning something, but it had not been her imagination as each second passed, the chains roped around her limbs tighter. But Eriol did not look up.

Kara stepped closer to Eriol, finally able to see his midnight-blue eyes, and her throat clamped. He was furious, his pale face even paler and his dark brows cutting his forehead into a deep frown. Someone as poised as calculating as Eriol should be able to rein his emotions under than usual calm, insipid mask of his—that was only expected of him. He could—but he didn't bother to. Though she felt a chill in her blood, she did not recoil. "Let me rephrase my question. You are the reincarnation of Clow Reed. You have not yet, but should you wish to, can you wield the Cards?"

For a second, Eriol looked pensive. "Yes, I can, at least for the ones that I sealed. The original Clow Cards."

"Which is why Syaoran is better at wielding some Cards than Sakura is, like the Time," murmured Kara.

"I have answered all your questions. Now let her go."

"Who?" Kara blinked.

"Daidouji Tomoyo. She has nothing to do with this," said Eriol in a quiet, low voice.

"Oh, I had almost forgotten about her," said Kara, glancing up at the pale girl who had not voiced a single word of protest thus far even though she was near suffocation as the chains had enshrouded her almost completely. They could hear the clinking and clanking of the chains as they coiled up her waist, her chest, her neck, tightly, more tightly.

"Your Key of Darkness," stated Kara with a smile. "Your key in exchange for her returning in one piece."

"No, Eriol-kun!" exclaimed Tomoyo, her voice cut short the broad linked metal chains looped around her throat, cutting her breath short. Maybe it was the smell of rust, or of her own blood as the chain links cinched the skin around her throat, arms and legs as she thrashed about, trying to free herself. She was not scared—why would she be when Eriol was there.

"Really, this dark force is quite uncontrollable—any tighter and she'll be dismembered if she doesn't suffocate first. Either way, that will tear the poor Card Mistress' heart into two." She gazed at Eriol's unflinching visage. "Or maybe not just her."

"Place out your hand," said Eriol.

"What are you planning to do?" Kara demanded, tentatively extending her hand out.

He grasped it. "Sealing the deal. If I give you the Key, you will let Daidouji Tomoyo free, unharmed, and promise never to pursue her again."

Kara looked bemused for a second. "Deal." And she realized in one handshake that a spoken deal with Hiiragizawa Eriol was binding, and she dared not think of the consequences of breaking such a powerful contract.

He yanked the key from the chain around his neck and flung it at her.

For a second, Kara stared at the strange black key with a golden sun emblem on top, before, nodding.

The metal chains recoiled, and Tomoyo found herself gasping for air, suddenly feeling quite bare and lightheaded.

And without them holding her in place, she lurched forward and would have dropped straight down if a gentle gust of wind helped her land on her feet. She found her legs wobbly as one foot hit the ground, and to her own chagrin, she collapsed onto her knees.

Instead, Eriol stood still, motionless, as Tomoyo steadied herself. Her white dress was in tatters, and her long violet hair hung around her face in loose curls since she had lost her white ribbon somewhere along the way. But there was a strange sort of defiance in Tomoyo's eyes as she brushed the dust off her skirt and ran a hand over her hair then stood up again, slowly. He could see the welts across her ankles, wrists and neck, and he grimaced, but didn't say anything.

Kara murmured, stepping towards the back doors, "If it was Sakura, he would have caught her in his arms in a princess' embrace."

"If it was Sakura, would he have even intervened in the first place?" was Chang Erika's placid reply.

"You don't look so good," said Kara, as Erika leaned against the stone wall, clutching her chest.

"As expected, it's difficult to wield one of the elements," Erika said.

"You were trying too hard not to let it crush her. It's difficult fighting against the will of such a temperamental, powerful dark force," Kara replied, helping to steady Erika. "I knew it's too early for you to handle a Sakura Card."

"I can handle it—it just requires a lot of concentration," snapped Erika before storming out.

Left in the underground dungeon of the Li mansion, the Tomoyo stared up at the shafts of light from the hole Eriol had blasted in the ceiling.

"What happened to your other shoe?"' asked Eriol, slightly bemused by the sight of one bare foot. He caught sight of the white slipper and dusted it off with the edge of his cloak. He bent over and carefully placed her foot in it.

"What are you going to do?" she said To Eriol. "You should go get your key back. It's important, isn't it?"

"It's important," said Eriol.

Tomoyo frowned. "So, your key—"

"'Was a mere decoration. I'm allegedly the reincarnation of the most powerful sorcerer of the East and West. Do you really think that the source of my power was from a flimsy staff?" Eriol smiled. He took off his heavy black mantle and draped it over Tomoyo's shoulders, and as he did so looked straight into her eyes. "It wasn't even a source of amplification, like Sakura and Miho's staff. It's literally a key that can turn into staff."

Though Tomoyo wasn't convinced, it took every ounce of her remaining strength to keep her knees from wobbling and collapsing.

"Well, now, should be go, Cinderella?" Eriol held out his arms. This time, she was grateful to take it. "The bell tower is tolling is twelve 'o'clock, and I think you have twelve anxious friends waiting for you."

"I hope Leiyun-san doesn't mind I didn't finish his cloak," remarked Tomoyo as they walked through the rubble. "I do hate leaving projects unfinished."

Leiyun was quietly seated in his armchair, fingering the silver embroidery hemming an ivory white cloak, when Kara returned to the parlor.

"Are you going to just let them go?" she asked.

"I never intended to keep them," replied Leiyun

Kara narrowed his eyes. "You just wanted to see Hiiragizawa Eriol lose his cool."

"I am glad I was not disappointed by Clow Reed's reincarnation," said Leiyun, pressing his lips to the crescent moon embroidery.

"They say, like mother, like son," said Kara. "Too bad I went too easy on him. When again will we have the upper hand like this?"

"Don't worry. There will be more opportunities. Did you get it?" asked Leiyun.

"Boring," said Kara, tossing the key up in the air and catching it one hand.

"Careful," said Leiyun. "Just because you don't know how to use it doesn't mean it's any less valuable."

"I was surprised. He didn't hesitate for one second."

"Because he knew it was of no use to us."

"I don't get it. With his powers, he could have fought back against the dark force and rescued Tomoyo easily."

Leiyun replied, "But it was quicker to hand over the Key and not take any risks. After all, it's a dark force that even he didn't seal before. Even I admit this dark force is a rather fluid one. I try not to meddle too much or else Erika gets touchy."

"She just is not as accomplished as her twin. I still don't see why we couldn't have taken up the boy," said Kara.

"But Erika's gotten better, hasn't she?" said Leiyun. "As I mentioned, there is no better way to improve your skills as a time limit."

"Erika went easy on Tomoyo because they've been classmates for too long," said Kara. "Wouldn't it have made more sense to take Mizuki Kaho? Or are you too intimidated by her?"

"Did you see the look on Eriol's face when he saw his precious little goddess chained up and being suffocated?" asked Leiyun. "I think I made the right choice."

"True. I never knew Eriol could make such an expression. Well, I guess Tomoyo's the one without powers and all." For a second, she watched Leiyun's content expression. "You don't think he actually loves her."

"No, he doesn't," said Leiyun. "He can't. But she is a special existence to him. I just didn't know how special until now."

"I thought he loves Kaho. I think we could have seen him completely lose it if we took her," said Kara.

"But we can't do anything to Kaho that can outdo the horror of what that person did to Mizuki Mika," said Leiyun. "It's all about novelty, the freshness of the situation. A murder scene in a horror movie doesn't have the same impact on second viewing, does it?"

Kara stated, yawning, picking up the white cloak with her thumb and forefinger. "Did the otaku-girl make this?"

"Yeah."

"Quite impressive, in a few hours." Kara swung the cape around her shoulders. "I like it. I wish it's a different color though."

"Hey, that's mine. Give it!" exclaimed Leiyun.

Kara stuck out her tongue. With a poof, the cloak turned midnight black, with half-finished silvery crescent moon embroidery, and she draped it around her shoulders. "We should have tortured Tomoyo a little longer. I wanted to see Eriol grovel at his knees for a change."

"Well, I have some serious reparation work to do," said Leiyun staring at the pitch black hole in the middle of the parlor floor.

"And that was my favorite rug," lamented Kara. "But doesn't the Greatest Sorcerer of the East and West to everything with style?"

"I am rather appalled by his lack of manners," drawled Leiyun. "I thought Englishmen are taught proper etiquette from birth, are they not? Or is it because he's only half. First, coming into the house without at least first knocking and next, burning holes straight through the floor. I hope he can't find the way out of the dungeon."

Just then, they heard a loud explosion downstairs.

"Too late, they're gone," said Kara, peeking out the heavy velvet curtains out the window. Meanwhile, the house began to tremble.

Leiyun frowned. "Wei, Jinyu! Emergency!"

"Thank goodness you're all right, Tomoyo-chan," said Sakura, throwing her arms around her best friend's neck. She examined Tomoyo from head to toe before she was satisfied that Tomoyo was unharmed. "What happened? Did Leiyun hurt you?"

"No, we just had tea and talked a little bit. He's very interested in fashion," said Tomoyo with a smile. She had already changed out of her torn white pinafore into a high-collared, long-sleeved dress.

Sakura blinked in disbelief. "But Eriol-kun was really worried—"

"There was nothing to be worried about," said Tomoyo. "But it created a good opportunity for me to leave without offending Li-sensei."

"So nothing happened?" Sakura stared into her friend's eyes.

Tomoyo nodded. "It's not like he forced me to his house. I went there. I even found out some interesting things about Shulin-sama."

Nakuru yawned. "See, I told you all the fuss was over nothing."

Miho sighed, "I'm so glad Tomoyo-senpai is all right. I felt so guilty because I wasn't able to do anything even when I saw Li-sensei."

Patting Miho's head, Tomoyo said, "Sorry for making you worry. I promise I won't go off like that again."

Eriol poured Tomoyo a cup of hot rose hip tea after the others had left. Though nobody else had noticed, he knew that Tomoyo had been shaken. "What did Leiyun say anything to you?"

Tomoyo shook his head, breathing in the fragrant tea. "Nothing much I really didn't already know." She stirred milk into the tea, staring at the creamy white swirls into the golden-brown liquid. "He's not like anyone I've ever seen. I don't know what he's thinking or what he wants. But he terrifies me like nobody has before."

"It's because mere insanity is pitiable, but calculated insanity is horrifying," remarked Eriol. "I can't help thinking he doesn't seem to have turned out the person he could have been."

"But he's Syaoran's cousin. The very cousin who looked after him like an older brother and was good friends with Asuma-san. How could someone have changed so much?" Tomoyo asked.

"There is no rhyme or reason for why some people are strengthened by adversity or why some crack. It is not like I do not understand the factors which led to Li Leiyun being who he is today." And Eriol took off his glasses to drink his cup of steaming tea. When he set down the cup again, he looked up at Tomoyo. "But you have to be wary of him. I want you to avoid contact with him at all costs."

"I never wanted to be a burden on the Alliance," said Tomoyo. "But I didn't think I was putting myself in any danger when I went with Leiyun-san."

"But you did put yourself in danger. In terrible, danger," said Eriol. "You might have pretended in front of Sakura that everything was fine, but today, you had a very close scrape. Next time, I might not be there. Next time, Sakura or Syaoran might not get there in time."

Tomoyo looked up at Eriol, his face partly hidden by a shadow. If she hadn't been so shaken, she would have noticed that he was angry. Very angry. Even though his voice was gentle.

His blue eyes were grave. "At least from you, I would have expected more caution. If Leiyun singled you out, you could have easily contacted Sakura, Meilin or me. What would you have done if Miho hadn't seen you get into Leiyun's car?"

"I didn't think Leiyun would harm me. And I wished I could be of help in some way," said Tomoyo softly.

"Do you not make beautiful clothes for everyone to wear? Your support alone is half of what made Sakura the strong Card Mistress she is today." Eriol smiled for the first time. "And truthfully, I'm glad to have met you. I probably would have taken a different approach when I first came to Tomoeda to trigger Sakura into transforming the Clow Cards into the power of the stars if it weren't for you."

"What did I do?" asked Tomoyo.

"Well, for one, you were always holding me in scrutiny and watching, always watching. And I realized I had to tread carefully because Sakura was so loved by her close ones. Hence, she was successful from stage one in taking a different route than Clow Reed." Eriol looked peeved momentarily. "Is that what you were doing? Keeping an eye on me? Like you're keeping an eye on Li Leiyun?"

Tomoyo smiled slightly. "I knew you weren't evil from the beginning."

"How?"

'You watched over her with kind eyes. Like you were testing her without wanting hurting her," Tomoyo said. "You and Leiyun-san are completely different."

Eriol looked into her eyes. "How so? Truthfully seeing him is like seeing a mirror of Clow's youth."

"For one thing, Li Leiyun is someone who wants to destroy. And you are someone who wants to create." Tomoyo paused. "You are someone who has learned to let go. Leiyun-san is someone who can't let go. And most importantly, perhaps, Leiyun-san in his own way thinks he is protecting the person he cares for very much—Syaoran-kun. But in the end, I wonder if he truly wishes for Syaoran's happiness."

"And you got all of this from talking him for two hours?" Eriol asked.

"Oh no, I talked to him for only thirty minutes. The rest of the time, I was sewing," said Tomoyo with a smile. "But I have been observing him for the past half year, ever since he set foot in Tomoeda."

Eriol pushed his glasses up his nose, in cold sweat. "Frightening woman." He did not fail to notice a triumphant gleam in Tomoyo's violet eyes. What was she up to now?

"Strangely enough, though, I can't bring myself to dislike him. I should. But there's something about him that intrigues me."

"You would find him intriguing," murmured Eriol.

"But not enough to meddle anymore. Eriol-kun. I couldn't tell you earlier, but thank you," said Tomoyo in the dim candlelit study. "Thank you for coming for me."

"I'm sure if it were you, you would have come out fine, even without me coming along and blundering," replied Eriol with a thin smile.

At the break of dawn, Kai crawled into the window of the second-floor master bedroom of the Reed mansion, only to find that Miho, already dressed in her Seijou Junior High uniform, seat on the bed with cushions stuffed under the blankets to resemble a body.

"Umm… I went out for a morning jog," said Kai.

"Onii-chan, I know you've been sleeping in your apartment for days. I don't know why you feel obligated to stay here. You don't have to live here, at Eriol-kun's house, if you don't want to," said Miho. He had barely felt comfortable living with his own family; of course she didn't expect him to feel comfortable living with Eriol. She left the room and walked down the hall outside, down the stairs.

"W-what! You prefer to live with Eriol over me?" demanded Kai, trailing after her.

Miho paused on the stairs. "No, I'm saying, if it's uncomfortable for you to stay here, don't force yourself."

"But our mother and father—"

Miho's brows were furrowed. "Their condition is that I live here, and I will be safe here. We'll see each other every day, anyway, at school, and you can come over for dinner. I know now how much you worry about me, and I am grateful. So, we can just go back to living our life the way we used to, all right?"

Kai was flabbergasted and turned to Eriol downstairs to see what his reaction was.

Eriol merely smiled, as if he could read the thoughts flashing through Kai's brain at that instant.

"Miho-chan will be in safe hands here," said Eriol. "And your room will always be left empty for you to use whenever you want."

And Miho winked. "And meanwhile, you can go check upon Meilin-nee-chan, whom you are so worried about ever since Syaoran-senpai is back to living in the same apartment as her."

"Well, no sane man will allow his girlfriend to live with her first love, ex-fiancé though he may be," muttered Eriol demurely.

"Hiiragizawa-san," said Kai.

"Call me Eriol."

"I'd rather not. If you need to know, my favorite Shakespearean is Hamlet, and it's not because I sympathize with the titular character but rather with Ophelia's brother Laertes. Your baumkuchen was dry, no my room was not to my satisfaction as it is garish and reeks of mothballs. And… thank you." Kai looked into Eriol's eyes, finding this harder than he expected. "I don't think I ever did properly thank you for looking after Miho and letting her grow up to be such a bright, smart and strong kid. I will probably always be in your debt."

"Miho is like a precious younger sister that I never had," said Eriol. "It was only natural."

Kai's eyes narrowed. "Never mind. I don't think I can like you, after all. Miho-chan only has one onii-chan, and that's me."

"Why isn't Meilin picking up her phone?" Kai whined, hurling his cellphone over onto the dusty carpet of his apartment. He knew very well Meilin was doing evening martial arts exercises with Syaoran, so she very well couldn't pick up the phone.

"Freedom. After all these months, complete freedom." Kai rolled over in his black satin sheeted bed. "Perro-chan, is this what freedom tasted like? I'm bored. I'm hungry. And I feel this roaring sense of loneliness."

Perro-chan clucked and shook his little bird head. "You have me. You have me."

"Oddly enough, having a bird tell me that doesn't exactly reassure me." Kai kicked up his blankets and wailed, "Miho-chan, why did you exile me?"

Miho sneezed. "I wonder if I should bring some lasagna over for onii-chan. He really doesn't eat anything healthy when he's alone."

"Doesn't he live next to Meilin and Syaoran? They'll feed him," Nakuru replied, painting her long nails a bright fuchsia. "If you're so worried about him, you should have convinced him to stay here." Too bad. Kai was very cute and would have kept her amused at least for a while.

"But onii-chan and Meilin-nee-chan haven't been getting along lately, and I think it's because he's been spending too much time fussing over me." Miho blew her orange-painted nails. "I'm a big girl now, so I can take care of myself, but onii-chan's so single-minded, and it's his first time having a proper girlfriend."

"What about Kara Reed?"

Miho stared at Nakuru meaningfully. "I don't acknowledge Kara Reed."

"You just were a jealous little thing, and you're afraid Kai's going back to Kara if things don't work out with Meilin."

"No! I think Meilin-nee-chan is a thousand times cooler than that conniving, catlike, evil purple-eyed girl." Miho smiled. "Besides, Meilin-nee-chan said she'll introduce me to her male Li cousins back in Hong Kong who are each more handsome than the next."

"Those Lis do have good looking men. Any extras for me?"

Li Meilin sat in front of the vanity table, checking her reflection in the mirror, fresh out of the shower. She had sweating heavily her routine drill with Syaoran and a warm shower made her feel drowsy. She brushed her long jet-black hair out steadily with an ivory comb said to have one belonged to her ancestor, Li Shulin.

She had counted to a hundred strokes when she was interrupted by a suave male voice from behind her, "And you call me vain about my hair."

She didn't have to look in the mirror to know it was Mizuki Kai, and he walked up behind and took the comb from her hand and seemed to admire its craftsmanship. "What are you doing?" she protested. He expertly began brushing out her hair for her, his strong fingers working through the wet tangles. His strong yet delicate touch oddly soothed her. For a second, she closed her eyes feeling relaxed and drowsy. Then, she was brought back to her senses. Somehow, this intimate gesture made her squirm in discomfort as a tingly sensation ran from her scalp down to the small of her back, and she jerked her head back.

"How beautiful. So shiny and black as the night," remarked Kai as he ran his fingers through her glossy strands of hair, letting it ripple down like a waterfall. "You know, I do have somewhat of a hair fetish."

"So I noticed," replied Meilin, feeling heat reluctantly creep to her cheeks.

"I think I fell in love with you because of your hair, you know," Kai stated, bringing a tress of lilac-scented hair to his lips.

"Gee, should I take that as a compliment?" Meilin said, yanking her hair away and quickly securing it into a loose bun with two pins.

"Why don't you ever wear your hair down?" asked Kai, sitting on the floor next to her vanity stand.

"It gets in the way," said Meilin curtly.

"For me?"

"No." She knew she was being extra brusque with him. It would be so much easier to say yes to him and indulge his whims.

Kai wondered out into the hallway to see if there was any food cooking up, and Meilin pulled the pins from her hair and her dark tresses tumbled down with a swoosh. Kai had called her hair beautiful. She examined her reflection in the mirror. She was still flushed in the face, but her eyes sparkled a deep ruby-amber and her hair was shiny and straight. Back home, each of her cousins were more beautiful than the next, so it was hard to stand out amidst them with their soft ivory skin and gentile ambience, for they didn't train long harsh hours in the sunlight. Kai was the first person who had really called any part of her beautiful. While she didn't particularly trust the glib words of the former thief, she still enjoyed being complimented. Someone like Kara Reed would be considered indisputably beautiful, and Meilin still wondered why Kai claimed he loved her instead of Kara.

"Mirror's going to crack," remarked Syaoran from the doorway.

"As if you don't admire yourself for hours on end in front of that mirror Sakura bought you for your birthday," retorted Meilin.

"I wasn't looking at myself, I was staring at it in wonder of how she thought of buying me a mirror," retorted Syaoran.

Kai chuckled. "Poor Syaoran."

And Syaoran stood to his full height. "Mizuki Kai so long as I am here, I expect that you don't enter Meilin's room at this time of the night. And if you want to come to this house, use the front door like a civilized person."

Kai looked mildly amused to be bossed around by the younger of the two.

"What have you been doing at the Kinomoto house? Taking lessons from the ogre-brother?" Meilin muttered under her breath. "What's the point anyway? It's not like it's the first time Kai's here at this time?"

Syaoran narrowed his eyes.

Kai shrugged. "He's right, Mei-chan. As an older brother, I can't protest against Syaoran's words."

"_Excuse_ me, I'm older than him," stated Meilin, arms crossed. "My birthday comes first."

"I know. It's coming up soon. March 25. Exactly 19 days after mine." Kai smiled.

For a second, Meilin looked aghast. "What, your birthday passed already? Why didn't you tell me? I didn't know!"

"It's all right. I'm not a big birthday person."

"But—"

"If I knew you would make a fuss, I wouldn't have mentioned it," mumbled Kai. "And if it bothers you so much, we had a quiet family celebration before my parents left for the States. Mother baked her signature citrus cake again."

"I'm a horrible person," said Meilin. "I can't believe I've known you for two years, and I've never even asked you for your birthday."

Syaoran nodded solemnly.

Kai smiled. "And you know what? I have good news for you." He held up a card.

"What is it?" Meilin snatched the card and stared the photo of the handsome boy with a cocky grin staring out from the identification card. An international driver's license.

His periwinkle eyes gleamed. "It's legal for me to drive now."

It seemed to Syaoran that Touya had sold him his motorcycle to make him run odd errands—which was what he had been doing all week. Going to fetch the printed invitations, running from florist to florist to order the freshest roses for the wedding, picking up 3 millimeter imported Swarovski crystals only found in Tokyo. And today, Tomoyo had called him with yet another urgent request. "We need feathers, bagfuls of feathers, right away," she had told him.

"Where the heck is this?" grumbled Syaoran, parking his motorcycle at the curb and hoisting an oversized garbage bag over his shoulder. He checked the address he had written down on a notepaper. It surprised him to find Tomoyo in Tokyo at this time—he would have thought she would be busily sewing away at her home. Luckily, he had already been in Tokyo running an errand for Touya: "Go drop of the music scores for Ryoko-san at the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra." Of course, he had no clue what Ryoko looked like and had lost his way around Shibuya to find Orchard Hall. And people had given him funny looks when he finally bought two down pillows and ripped them open for Tomoyo's odd request.

"I brought it," Syaoran called out as he stepped into a shady building at the heart of Tokyo facing Shiba Park. Then, he blinked. "Where the heck is this?" He squinted as he saw the silhouette of a gray Gothic ruins and rubbles in what seemed to be a large, high-ceiling abandoned wareroom. Except, there were cords and lights everywhere.

Tomoyo walked up to him, camcorder in hand. As if she could blend in right with the set, she wore a black swallowtail blouse frilled trimmed with white ribbons, a black lace collar, and a full jacquard navy skirt that came to her knees. She wore black and white diamond-print stockings and black leather lace-up ankle boots. Her long violet curls were tied back into two high pigtails with navy and white checkered ribbons.

"Let's turn up the key light just a little bit. Great!" called out a scruffy man in faded jeans and a flannel shirt.

"Wait, you didn't need feathers for the wedding?" asked Syaoran, holding up a clear plastic garbage bag full to the brim with white feathers.

"Oh no. It was for the photo shoot," replied Tomoyo, giggling to see a feather stuck in Syaoran's ruffled brown hair. "Sorry, I didn't specify. Thanks for coming so quickly."

Syaoran said dryly, "And what's this set exactly supposed to represent?"

"Neo-Tokyo," replied Tomoyo, straight-faced. "It's supposed to depict sort of a post-apocalyptic world."

"Let me guess. Did they let you be creative director of this photo shoot?" asked Syaoran, watching Tomoyo bend over, shaking a spray can then proceeding to shoot black paint over the white feathers laid out on the ground with black.

"All right, Sakura-chan, look this way. You look great! Tilt your head up a bit. Look a bit more irritated. Right. Great, put your hand on the column."

And Syaoran stepped forward towards the light, nearer to the crewmen. He hadn't recognized her earlier. It really was Sakura. She wore a long-sleeved deep maroon pinafore dress that was near black. The dress had a square neck with a boned waist and the gathered shirring skirt stopped short of her knees over a frilly pannier lined with antique white torchon lace. She wore black rose-pattern lace stockings under black leather lace-up boots that came to her knees. Her left hair was clipped with a thin black ribbon with three maroon rosettes in the center of pleated white raschel lace. It wasn't that he hadn't seen her in a share of very bizarre outfits. But the distance from the shadows to the spotlight seemed to mark an invisible barrier between him and her.

Despite the flashing of lights, she was unblinking. She tilted her head a slight different angle each time the camera clicked and shifted positions every several shots, sometimes resting her hand on the column, sometimes behind over slightly, sometimes leaning her back against the crumbled column which looked like marble but was actually Styrofoam. Someone had turned on the smoke machine to create a foggy ambiance over the set. He looked over the cameraman's shoulder and saw the eerie, unearthly photos. This was not the bright, bubbly Sakura he knew at all. She looked doll-like, intangible. Her emerald eyes, larger than ever lined with black liner and lashes lengthened with mascara, were the only shot of color, mesmerizing in the otherwise monochrome set. She was unsmiling, and yet, sometimes she looked wistful, sometimes she looked angry, sometimes she look haughty, simply by the way she blinked at the camera, the way she parted her soft lips slightly, the way she glanced down, her long lashes casting a shadow over her cheeks.

"Amazing, isn't she?" said Tomoyo, stepping up beside Syaoran.

Sakura had not noticed him yet, and now was being directed to step up onto a column and a staff turned on the fan and let loose the black feathers.

"Awesome shot, Sakura! We need some more light on the face!" called out the photographer. A staff held a white light board closer to Sakura's face. And despite all the distractions, she didn't flinch.

"She's a natural," Tomoyo commented to Syaoran. "I guess it was good practice because I was filming her all the time. But it's amazing how much she's learned over the past month."

"How—" Syaoran glanced at Tomoyo.

"There was a lot of interest in Sakura-chan ever since the Young Designer Fashion Show, and I received a lot of inquiries about her. Actually, she got a lot of popularity after the Vogue Nippon shoot with Arima-san last summer. Did you see it?" Tomoyo paused. "Sakura-chan wasn't really interested in modeling, but ever since the Vogue Nippon reception, she's been receiving a lot of calls. And she needed to earn money, so took some odd jobs doing high school fashion shoots for teen magazines."

"So that's how she managed to earn back money to pay back for the motorcycle reparations so quickly," muttered Syaoran.

"And then I got a call from Gothic Lolita Bible who wanted to use my designs for their next issue, and requested Sakura-chan as their main model for the shoot because they were impressed with her from the fashion show," said Tomoyo. "Though I like her best in pink, doesn't she just look darling in Gothic clothes? Dark Sakura is so appealing."

"Great, let's bring in the male model," called out the photographer.

"Male model?" Syaoran narrowed his eyes and saw several tall scantily-clad young men waiting towards the sidelines, along with some girls also dressed in frilly black garbs.

The photographer glanced around the set. "Where's Kawachi-kun?"

"Kawachi-kun hasn't arrived yet. His shoot isn't scheduled until an hour later," called out the makeup artist. "We sped through Sakura's shoot much quicker than expected."

"Well, we just need to do a back shot—bring someone else," said the photographer. "You there."

Syaoran blinked, looking around to see if he was talking to someone else. "Me?"

"You have a good build and are about the same height as Kawachi-kun. Get dressed and back on the set in ten minutes while I take a cigarette break," the photographer said.

Sakura for the first time noticed Syaoran on the set. Suddenly, she turned beet red and almost fell of the column before regaining her balance. But she couldn't say anything as the make-up artist fussed with powdering her face and fixing ever strand of hair ruffled from the fan. Syaoran almost chuckled—it was like having the Sakura he knew back.

"Um, Masato-sensei, that's not one of the models," stated a crewman. "He's the feather delivery-boy."

"No, I've seen you before—I never forget faces. Now I remember. Weren't you in the Young Design Fashion Show? You modeled with Sakura-chan." The photographer clapped his hands together. "Great. That settles it."

"N-no—I can't!" exclaimed Syaoran.

"T-that's right! He can't!" echoed Sakura.

"What, you have camera-phobia or something?" The photographer looked peeved. "Well, that's too bad. All right, one of you boys standing there, come in. This shot's going to take a dark, provocative theme, and Sakura-chan will place a hand around your back and look over your shoulder—"

"Aw, am I lucky or not. I get to shoot with cutie Sakura-chan?" said a skinny, leggy male model with a pale face and black-lined eyes and long fuchsia hair. "Hey, Sakura-chan, how old are you? Which high school do you go to?"

"Oh dear," murmured Tomoyo under her breath. "Wataru-san is known to be a lady-killer. And he's very touchy with female models."

And Syaoran's eyes darted back and forth between the male model and "W-wait, I'll do it!" he blurted out, almost pushing past the other model.

"Great, even better," replied the photographer. "Let's get the boy changed!"

"Leave it to me!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

Ten minutes later, Syaoran emerged from the dressing room in a black mesh lace overlay turtleneck lined with leather strips and metal studs, jingling with stands of entwined antique silver metal chains links. His tight black leather pants were studded with metal buckles and tucked into bronze buckled motorcycle boots. Ever step he took, he jingled. A silver cuff with chain links was fastened to his left ear. Tomoyo had even run mousse through his hair for added texture. As he gazed into the mirror at the perfectly fitted clothes, he couldn't help the nagging thought that he had been played by Tomoyo again.

"Wow, you look a complete different person," said the photographer. "Li-kun, did you say your name was?"

Sakura made a face and mouthed, "What are you doing here?" Syaoran merely shrugged.

"Now, Sakura, stand right there—let's adjust the back lights. Li, let's stand right there, careful not to cover Sakura's face. She's going to look over your shoulder—get a bit closer." The photographer shoved Sakura forward, and her nose collided with his collarbone.

"S-sorry," she murmured.

"All right, Sakura, put your right hand around him, let your finger's rest on the nape of his neck, just like that. Use your other hand and place it gently on his right arm. Relax. Didn't you to do a fashion show together?" The photographer tried some test shots and called out, "Turn down the back lights!"

"You can touch me you know," said Syaoran, as Sakura's hands lingered limply, barely brushing his shirt. "And you were okay doing this with a complete stranger?"

"It's less embarrassing with someone I know I won't see again," mumbled Sakura. Syaoran was facing her, but she was careful to avoid meeting his eyes. If she was let out her breath, she would be completely pressed against him.

"Why didn't you tell me you started modeling?" he asked. He wasn't the one facing the cameras, so he seemed quite relaxed.

"I didn't think it was a big deal," she replied.

"All right, we're going to start shooting. Sakura, use your hands to express that you possess him. You're an angel of death. He is your prisoner. Look over his shoulders straight at the camera. Li-kun, good. Just stay completely still like that."

"My face won't show, right?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, yes. Now, good. Sakura, a bit more passion. Let's try spreading your fingers out and digging them slightly into his back. Li-kun, can you tilt your head slightly this way and look over your shoulders. Don't worry, we're just capturing your side profile, and with the lighting, only your silhouette will show. A little more. Sakura, keep looking this way. More! And great! That's a wrap!" The photographer nodded and the lights in the studio came back on. "Magnificent." He walked over to the computer and began checking the shots. "Hmm…" He frowned. Li-kun, Sakura-chan, were you by any chance the Empire State Valentine's Day photo shoot models two years ago? It was a shoot by American photographer Mike Kant."

"Yes, it's them," said Tomoyo.

"I see." The photographer looked grave. "Well, we've wrapped up Sakura's shoot. You should stick around—after we finish up the other models, we're going out for dinner and karaoke. You said you're not seeing anyone, right Sakura-chan? I'll introduce you to the hottest fashion shoot male models. How about it?"

"Yeah, Sakura-chan! You have to come out with us! My bandmates saw you in a magazine and have been begging me to introduce you to them," called out the fuchsia-hair model who apparently played bass in a Visual Kei band.

Suddenly, Syaoran took Sakura's wrist. "Sorry, we actually had plans for tonight. Thank you." He bowed and then dragged Sakura along.

"I thought Sakura was single. Are those two dating or something?" the photographer asked Tomoyo.

"It's a bit more complicated than that," replied Tomoyo. Since Tomoyo's clothes were being feature in the photo shoot, she had to stay on. It took all her composure since she was in public to keep from jumping up and down during the photo shoot and squealing. Gothic architecture (Styrofoam though it may be), plenty of lace, ribbons, feathers, Sakura and Syaoran all gathered into one picture-perfect opportunity was the best thing that had happened since the Star-Crossed musical in her humble opinion.

"Syaoran, where are we going?" asked Sakura as they walked out into the Tokyo streets.

"Hmm?" Syaoran finally paused in the sidewalk dropping her hand.

"You said we have plans. Is it for the wedding? Is there a problem?"

Syaoran stared at Sakura in her dark maroon frilled dress and dark make-up. "Actually no. Everything's in perfect order. There's pretty much nothing more we need to except some last minute phone calls."

"Then why did you drag me out in such a hurry? I didn't even get to change out of my clothes. And I left my cell phone and wallet in the dressing room," she said.

Syaoran realized he too had left his clothes back in the dressing room. Luckily, he had his wallet in his pocket. "We'll ask Tomoyo to bring our stuff later. Aren't you hungry? I'm hungry. Let's go eat. My treat."

Because her stomach also rumbled, Sakura nodded. It always amused her when Syaoran started to babble, an indication that he was nerve. "Can we eat at WacDonald's? I want to eat a double cheeseburger and fries and an ice cream sundae!"

"Where do you get your huge appetite from? We're going to stand out in these clothes," warned Syaoran. He had hoped for a nice, quiet booth in some little café.

The two indeed attracted a lot of glances at the restaurant.

"Look, are those two models?" asked one middle school girl.

"They must be. The boy's so tall and has really long legs. Is his face handsome too? I can only see his back."

"I feel like I've seen the girl somewhere in a magazine."

"Maybe they're just cosplayers," said a scowling boy. "Why would models eat at a fast food joint?"

The two ordered and sat down in a booth. "Thanks for the meal! I'll treat you next time!" exclaimed Sakura as she dug into a juicy burger with oozing cheese. "I don't even remember the last time we came to a fast food restaurant together."

"Hmm… Not bad considering the meat's a mystery," remarked Syaoran. He had ordered the same set as Sakura. He rarely had fast food. He chewed on three French fries dunked in ketchup.

"Eron-kun said the same thing last time we went to Burger Heaven," said Sakura with a chuckle.

"Oh did he?" There was no mistaking the dark cloud that instantly appeared above his head.

Sakura chugged down her Coke, desperate to change the topic.

After finishing eating, the two walked out into the bustling Shiba Park.

"Look, I didn't realize we were so near Tokyo Tower!" exclaimed Sakura, pointing and the orange-lit night tower. Syaoran had been sulking ever since she had brought up Eron's name. "Do you want to go up?"

"Right now?" asked Syaoran. "Shouldn't we be getting back? We have school tomorrow, you know."

"The Tokyo cityscape is especially dazzling at nighttime. Besides, you said you've never been up on the observation deck. Right? Let's go!" Sakura grabbed Syaoran's arm and dragged him along.

But when they reached the ticket booth, the lady said, "Sorry, the last elevator already went up."

"But we have to go up today!" exclaimed Sakura, leaning over the booth. "Please, can't you let us go up?"

"Sorry, but it's time to close soon," the booth lady replied, pointing to the clock. It was near ten p.m.

Sakura hung her head down. "Well, I guess we can come back another time. Sorry Syaoran, I should have checked the hours."

And though Syaoran was not particularly dying to go up the Tower, he hated seeing Sakura so dejected. He fished out from his pocket 2,000 yen and slipped it to the booth lady and shot her a brilliant smile. "Please, let us go up. We'll come down quickly."

"Well…"

"Thank you!" Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand and headed towards the elevators before the ticket lady could change her mind.

They got on the elevator, and Sakura stared out the glass window at the city moving further and further below them. Syaoran laced his hands behind the back of his head, embarrassed at the whole ordeal.

"I think the ticket lady was quite scared of us," Sakura remarked. "You look menacing with all the metal chains clinking. I'm sorry—I should have known the Tower closes down at ten. Last time we couldn't come in because I collapsed from the Dream Card. This time, it's because I was so careless."

"Well, thanks to your carelessness, we'll have the whole observatory deck to ourselves. You know I hate crowded places."

"Sorry, Syaoran. I didn't really think about your thoughts at all. I brought you here without even asking your opinion. Onii-chan always tells me I'm always to distracted for my own good," said Sakura.

"Nah, you're pretty level-headed when it comes to the important things," replied Syaoran. "And I did want to come here. With you because the first time I could come, I missed out because of you."

Sakura suddenly giggled.

"What?" asked Syaoran crossly.

"I feel like I'm getting a déjà-vu hearing you compliment me while going up Tokyo Tower," said Sakura.

"Are you sure that's me, not Eron," remarked Syaoran dryly.

Sakura blushed. "Of course it's you. Dream Card Syaoran-kun. He's so much nicer than you too."

Suddenly, the elevator lights flickered and came to a halt. They heard a horrible clapping sound outside, as if a crane had snapped into two.

"I think I'm getting a déjà-vu," mumbled Syaoran.

Sakura frowned, standing up after she regained her balance. "It's a dark force."

"Hopefully, or else I don't know what to say about the architect of the tower," he said wryly. It was too good to be true to have one quiet evening alone with Sakura in Tokyo. They felt the whole tower creak. "Shoot, I hope this elevator doesn't free fall." He glanced around the compartment. He slammed the emergency button.

A guard answered. "Is there someone stuck in the elevator? We have called for assistance immediately."

"Is there anyone left up on the observation deck?" Syaoran demanded.

"Yes, the last group hasn't come down yet!" replied the guard. "We're checking to see if there was an earthquake—"

But Syaoran wasn't listening. The elevator creaked and then lurched. He glanced around the elevator, swaying back and forth, then murmured, "We've got to get out of here—we're almost at the observation deck level. This elevator might drop us." He wedged his fingers in between the crack of the door. It didn't budge. Then, he tried again.

Sakura released her staff. "Key that hides the power of the moon. Show your true self to me. For one time I seal the power of the moon with you. I, Syaoran, command you under Sakura's name! Release!" She jammed the tip of her staff into the crack. "Try again."

Bracing his feet on the floor, Syaoran shoved with all his might and the doors slowly opened. They were stuck in between two floors, with a narrow crack above their height, but Syaoran hoisted himself up and then helped Sakura climb out of the elevator.

The lights were off, and they realized to their dismay that the shudders came more frequently.

"I think Tokyo Tower's tilting over," Sakura said abruptly.

"You're right," said Syaoran. "First, we've got to go up to the observation deck and make sure everyone's safe. Let's take the emergency stairs."

Sakura nodded, and they followed the exit sign till they came out into the emergency stairs lacing up the exterior of the Tokyo Tower. They were greeted by a blast of wind. Sakura stared down below at the distant streets and the cars that seemed like miniature toys.

"Don't look down!" called out Syaoran, swallowing hard as their thick boot soles made a hollow echo on the metal steps.

Once more, the metal structure shuddered. They were now near enough the observation deck that they heard the screams of people. They quickly entered into the observation deck. There were only a dozen or so people left including an elderly couple, a family with two young children and some middle schoolers.

"Everyone, stay calm!" Sakura said. Even as she said so, the tower began to tilt over again. They heard a thunderclap-like ripping sound outside. Syaoran glimpsed through the window and saw a metal frame yank away from the structure and curve around the tower.

She held out the Memory and Fantasy Card. "Everybody will forget the incidents of tonight—it's all a bad dream. Please walk down the emergency stairs—there is no emergency. You're just going down for exercise. When you get to the bottom, Please leave this area quickly and go back home. When you go back home, you'll remember you had a lovely evening with your friend or family, nothing more."

The look of panic disappeared from the people's face and they started filing towards the emergency stairs.

"We've got to distract the dark force till everybody gets down safely," said Sakura. She took to the stairs and started climbing up again. "If only I knew what dark force we're up against. I remember Tomoyo said something about metal chains at the Li Mansion."

"That is such a classless move, taking down Tokyo Tower," stated Kara to Leiyun in their fixed-up parlor.

Leiyun still was fingering the white cloak, wondering how he could coerce Tomoyo into finishing it for him. "I'm not interested in that ugly modernist steel structure."

"Then what are you interested in?"

"Why you failed to get into a single university, for instance," said Leiyun.

"Shut up," said Kara with a deep scowl.

"And as to why Clow Reed never sealed the Metal. Why Tomoyo was not born with powers. Why the Clow Book won't open for me. Those are the things that interest me."

"Do you think Erika's going to be all right?" asked Kara.

"She'll manage the Metal fine." He fingered the cloak then frowned ever so slightly.

"What is it, Lei?" Kara asked.

Leiyun stared at the metal nodule sewn so cleverly into the silver moon embroidery on the cloak. "Nothing. It's nothing. Clever, clever little seamstress." He snapped the nodule off and crushed it in his fist.

The photo shoot had wrapped up without much ado, and Tomoyo packed her handmade outfits. Her bodyguards carried the garments back to the van. Meanwhile, Tomoyo adjusted an earpiece and suddenly was quiet.

"What is it?" asked Kero-chan. He too had followed along to the photo shoot and had been hiding in Tomoyo's bag.

"Tokyo Tower. They're attacking Tokyo Tower right now!" she said.

Kero-chan bolted up. "What? How do you know that? Never mind, we need to let everyone know then."

Tomoyo called Eriol. "Eriol-kun, there's going to be a dark force attacking Tokyo Tower."

"And what is your source of this information?"

"I bugged the cloak I made for Leiyun-san last time I was at the Li mansion. I've been listening on to Leiyun's conversations in the parlor all week long. So far, I haven't heard anything interesting. But I just heard Kara tell Leiyun that the Metal will take down Tokyo Tower."

For a moment, Eriol was silent over the phone. "You bugged the Li mansion? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was going to, if I found out anything interesting. Oh, I better warn Sakura and Syaoran. They're probably still in Tokyo." Then, Tomoyo realized that both of them had left their cell phones in their hurry to leave the set.

"No, I didn't." Eriol sighed. "What if Leiyun found out you bugged him?"

"I'm not the daughter of the chief inspector of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police for no reason—I know how to hide microchip recorders," said Tomoyo with a small smile. "Though I think I've already been caught. Oh well. It took much longer for him to notice than I thought. Did you know that Leiyun-san apparently likes to read out loud his Shounen Jump manga to Jinyu-san and Kara-san at nighttime? And that it took them three days to fix up the Li mansion after you blasted holes through the various floors?"

Eriol was not the scolding type, and he found himself stating mildly, "Well, don't do anything—just try to notify Sakura, though she might already have noticed herself. I'll get to Tokyo as soon as possible." After all, who could beat Tomoyo in a battle of wits? "I thought it would have taken a week to fix up the place."

As the skeletal metal latticework of Tokyo Tower rippled and contorted, Sakura rapped her metal staff on the side of the railings and called out, "I'm here. Come follow me." She ran up the stairs which rippled behind her.

"Don't tell me this is your game plan!" called out Syaoran, shortly behind her. "How much further can we go up before we reach the top?" And there was the daunting underlying question—what happened when they did reach the top? There was no way back down. Even as they spoke, stairs buckled under their feet.

They were both out of breath and it was impossible to balance because the steps kept shifting beneath them, but they stumbled on upwards to distract the dark force.

Sakura missed a step but luckily clung onto the railing. She looked over down below at the streets. "Thank goodness—everybody made it down safely."

Just then, Tokyo Tower reverberated then trembled. Then, its tip twisted and snapped, flinging Sakura clear over the railing before Syaoran, who had grabbed onto a railing with his right arm, knew what happened.

"_SAAKKUUURRRAAA!" _His voice was drowned by the creaking of the metal structure as the railing he had grabbed onto ripped off, and he was lurched into the air.

He didn't have time to think, to plan. Twice before, he had been helpless. There was no Fly, no Float, no Cerberus, no Eriol to save them. Only him and her. And some 250 meters before they reached the concrete ground below. He was utterly powerless. No.

Inside the Fantasy, he had been able to call upon the dragon.

_I've been tricked all this time. What happened in the Fantasy was not fake. I was able to summon the dragon with my own powers—it was not all an illusion. I need to recall that feeling._

Clutching a cracked stone in his pocket, he cried out to the heaven above him, "_Shenlung Taifeng!" _

Through the overcast sky, an electric blue light pierced through the clouds, shrouding the falling figures with that sparkling light, fizzling and crackling, and lighting the grotesquely warped Tokyo Tower with an eerie glow. The antenna tip bent and two figures were hurled out into the air.

And Tomoyo, watching from the ground, witnessed the most beautiful and terrifying scene she had ever seen. From the boy's back sprouted black webbed wings. They were not angel wings. It was like a portrait she had once seen of Lucifer falling from the heavens. The gray clouds cleared. Now, she could see the wings spread to their full length silhouetted by the moonlight. Dragon wings. He swerved down and held out his arms, catching the girl in his arms.

When she realized she wasn't falling, Sakura was enveloped tightly in a pair of strong arms. It was as if the wind was blasting down from the sky above, and her hair whipped about in all directions, some strands getting caught in the metallic chains off of the sleeves of the arms holding her.

"Wings," murmured Sakura. Majestic black wings. Like a demon soaring through the sky, Syaoran's eyes were like two flames, brighter than any of the stars sparkling around them. For a second, they were no longer falling but rising up, higher and higher till they seemed to be as high as the crimson-hued large full moon overhead.

Sakura whispered, "Syaoran, your powers are coming back."

Syaoran gave her an odd look. "No… I think _your_ powers are coming back."

They gently floated down. As soon as they were on ground again, the black wings collapsed and dissipated.

She glanced at Syaoran, who was sweating heavily and leaned against a tree. "Just what was that?"

"It's the Dragon. He couldn't manifest himself physically like when we were in the Fantasy. But with the limited powers I have right now, he was able to use my body as a vessel."

"What did you mean that my powers were coming back?" asked Sakura.

"I don't have any power of the moon left," said Syaoran. "It means there must be another power in me. I think it's yours. I don't know how, but I think it's regenerating."

Sakura looked up at him. "D-do you think it's really possible?"

"Who knows? But you've got to promise me something." Syaoran glanced around. "Don't say anything about this to anyone yet."

"Why?" Sakura blinked. "If we tell Eriol-kun, he might be able to figure out for sure."

"Shh—There's Miho and Meilin." Syaoran stared up at Sakura with imploring amber eyes.

She nodded then ran up to the Star Alliance. "How did you guys get here so quickly?"

"Tomoyo-senpai called us all," said Miho. "She apparently bugged the Li Mansion last time and found out about Leiyun's plan. It's the Metal!"

"The Metal." Syaoran nodded. It all made sense.

"First the Unicorn with Kara Reed, next the Metal with Erika. What are you going to do Sakura-senpai?" Miho asked.

But Sakura was more impressed with Tomoyo's recklessness rivaling that of Kaitou Magician. "Tomoyo-chan bugged Li Leiyun-san?"

"It's like a post-apocalyptic movie!" exclaimed Meilin, pointing at the Tokyo Tower. "It's completely bent over."

"That's not even the Leaning Tower of Pisa, it's bent almost 90 degrees!" exclaimed Miho.

"And I never did get to go up!" wailed Meilin. "I'll never get to see Tokyo Tower! The only time I've been to Tokyo Tower is that day we captured the Dream Card. And I never did get to go up at all. Sakura-chan collapsed at the front door, and we never did get to go up."

As the others stared in dismay at the swaying tower, Sakura said quietly to Syaoran. "Is it what you said about the Sakura Card being unstable because I now use the power of the moon while the cards draw their energy from the power of the star?" Yue had told her it was likely Syaoran took the Sakura Cards from her because being out of direct contact with their master, the Sakura Cards were likely to be able to retain their form longer. Just like the Clow Cards managed to use the power of darkness until Sakura became their official mistress because they had been sealed in the Book for a long time.

Syaoran nodded. "Probably the old Sakura Cards that were converted from Clow Cards are safe. But with the newer cards, they have been exposed to the power of the stars for that long. In fact, when you sealed the Metal—" he hadn't been there. So it must have been when he was in Hong Kong.

"I sealed it using the power of the moon. But it was still a Sakura Card," said Sakura.

"Hence it's in a state of unbalance because it's never been exposed to the power of the stars. Just like any of the cards you sealed using the power of the moon. If you don't convert them to the power of the moon, eventually the contract will break," Syaoran said.

"Erika's wielding the Metal," interjected Tomoyo. "She's the one who called the dark force in the first place, so it's probably easier for her to command. But I think Leiyun doesn't have access to the core Sakura Cards yet. He's still finding ways to break into the cards."

"Is that your deduction or actual information from eavesdropping on them?" asked Syaoran wryly.

"Both." What Eriol had told Kara had indeed been very informative. Then she glanced between Sakura and Syaoran. "Did anything else happen before we arrive?"

"No—we got everyone to evacuate safely," replied Sakura, not meeting Tomoyo's eyes. "And we escaped too, barely."

"What happened to Tokyo Tower? Some earthquake? I didn't feel the ground tremor," remarked Eron, who finally arrived since everybody had forgotten to call him until last minute.

Sakura replied, "It's the Metal, Tomoyo found out from Leiyun-san."

"So Erika's found a way to control the Sakura Cards," murmured Eron, looking grave.

"How are we supposed to take back the Metal?" asked Miho.

"You remember Wu Xing, the Chinese Five Elements; Wood, Fire, Earth, Water. And Metal," said Syaoran.

Sakura glanced up at him. "I have Woody, Firey, Earthy and Watery. And Metal."

"And you recall how each element is overcome."

"Wood parts earth; earth absorbs water; water quenches fire; fire melts metal; and metal chops wood," recited Sakura. "Fire. We need the Firey."

And Eron remarked, "Because someone's been studying up their Chinese Five Elements."

"Why do you think the Metal not included in the Original Clow? If it's one of the Chinese Five Elements, I would have thought that Clow Reed would have long since sealed it," said Sakura.

"It is a mystery. Perhaps, he had no need for the card. Or perhaps, he didn't want to be master of the Five Elements, hence have perfect balance and equilibrium." Syaoran stared up at the full moon overhead.

"Intentionally including a weakness. That sounds like something Clow would do," said Sakura.

"We very well can't melt down Tokyo Tower to reseal the Metal," stated Cerberus, who had also joined them. Only Touya was missing because of work.

"Does Eriol have a suggestion?" asked Yue.

"Eriol's busy setting up a barrier around the tower," said Ruby Moon. "You can't break his concentration."

"We can't cause any more damage to the Tokyo Tower!" exclaimed Miho. "It's a—it's a national monument!"

"I know," Sakura said, brows furrowed down. "But how are we going to make the Metal leave the tower?"

"Magnet. Magnets lure metal," Eron interjected.

"Where are we going to find the Magnet?" asked Sakura, blinking.

Eron looked over with a condescending shake of his head. "Dear Sakura, I don't see how you managed to be Card Captor all these years when you don't understand even the most fundamental of physics. Magnet is attracted to metal, especially steel. It's already here."

"Here?" Sakura spun around. "Where? Can I seal it?"

"It doesn't work like that. You need to seal the Metal first, and you will easily be able to seal the Magnet. Because the Metal us an Elemental Card, it's far more powerful, just like how the other elements like Firey, Windy, Watery can easily beat most of the other forces," said Syaoran without a single crass side remark that he was usually so prone too.

"Looks like someone's done their homework," Eron said. "I don't understand, if you spent that many years catching Clow Cards with her, you might as well have shared some of your great knowledge. Oh wait. I forgot. You guys were rivals."

"Then, if you are oh-so-knowledgeable, explain how we are going to use the Magnet to lure out the Metal from Tokyo Tower," Syaoran retorted, crankier than usual because he was completely drained, forgetting he had once made similar remarks to Sakura before.

"We aren't, I am," replied Eron. He walked around the tower, hands out.

"What are you doing?" asked Meilin.

"Magnetic fields. We need to create magnetic fields. Magnetic fields are created by electric charges. I need a conductor that electrons can flow through." Eron paused as he felt an electric shock from the metal frame of the tower. An electric fuse had snapped and set sparks out. He grabbed the fuse and stripped out the wires inside.

"That's dangerous, you're going to get electrocuted," called out Kai.

"Sakura, hold out your staff." Eron walked over and took the wire strip than loped it around the length of Sakura's staff.

"He's gone bonkers. What is he doing?" muttered Miho.

Eron sighed. "You can produce electricity, right, Sakura?"

"I see. That's a good idea," Syaoran said grudgingly. "Maxwell's law."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Weren't you paying attention during Physics class at all? Maxwell's equation—a magnetic field is created by a current and a changing electric field," Syaoran replied. "The wire coils will concentrate the magnetic field and magnify it by several thousand times since your staff will act as a ferromagnetic core."

Sakura blinked. "Hoe?"

Syaoran said, "Ampere's force law. There is an attractive or repulsive force between two parallel wires carrying an electric current."

"What's an ampere?" asked Sakura.

Biting his tongue to keep from reminding her that they learned about this in physics class the other day, Syaoran replied, "One amp is equivalent to 6.241 times ten to the 18th power electron charges moving past a point in an electric circuit in a second."

Eron sighed. "Don't listen to him—he'll just make you more confused. Here, just focus on drawing electric currents to your staff, until I'll tell you to stop."

"Okay." Sakura held up her staff high. The air around her crackled. Sparks flew from the head of her staff and off the wire coil. Her grip on her staff tightened and her hands tingled. Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead.

"You can't hold back—you're going to need a lot more electricity than that," Eron called out.

"I'm trying my best!" Sakura protested. "It's difficult to control the amount without the Thunder."

"Raitei shourei," whispered Syaoran, slamming an ofuda onto Sakura's staff.

And Sakura's staff sparked and crackled blue currents. "It's working!" Sakura exclaimed.

Meilin's eyes rounded. "Wait, Syaoran, why is your spell working?"

"It's just the ofuda—it works well with the power of the moon, when it's full moon. It's reacting to Sakura," replied Syaoran tiredly.

Regardless, Sakura smiled and looked up. A dark force in the shape of a red u-shaped magnet with white ends appeared in front of them.

Eron said, "Now, let's lure out the Metal from Tokyo Tower."

Sakura nodded. She waved her magnetically charged staff in a large circle in front of the tower. "W-wait! It's pulling me forward," she exclaimed, bracing her feet on the pavement as the Metal drew her forward.

Eron grabbed her waist as Sakura slid forward. Only Meilin noticed Syaoran's brows crease. "You can't get pulled into the Metal—it'll dissolve your staff. Pull back. Increase the electric currents," said Eron.

"Thunder, lend me your power," murmured Sakura, feeling her skin prickle. She opened her eyes. "Thanks for coming." A magnificent bluish beat with crimson eyes stared at her, waving his tail shaped like a lightning bolt. Her hair fanned out around her because of static. She began to step back, and she could feel the Magnet pulling her back.

The whole Tokyo Tower structure trembled and creaked as it contorted yet again. Sakura yanked her staff back further, and they saw steel chains flay out of the structure.

"Watch out!" called out Kai. He leaped forward then dodged the chains snaking out at him. One of the chains wrapped around his ankle and yanked him into the air.

Miho yanked out a key hanging from a chain around her neck. "Key that hides the power of the Earth. Show your true self to me. I, Miho, command you. Release!" She pointed her crimson staff and flamed jetted out at the chain, melting the link and dropping Kai on the ground.

"Thanks," called out Kai to his little sister, slightly in awe. She grinned at him.

"We'll, we've lured out the Metal now," said Syaoran. "Now you know what you have to do."

Sakura nodded. "I need the Firey." She closed her eyes. "Firey, I know you're there. I need your help. Please come to me." She raised her staff high above her head.

A cherubim-like creature with orange wings appeared overhead.

"Thank you for coming," said Sakura, staring up at the Firey. "Tell the others, sorry for keeping you all waiting." The Firey nodded before flying out chasing after the steels chains snaking around the sidewalk, bending lampposts, knocking over traffic lights and flipping up cars and buses.

"We've got to block the Metal from spreading any further and causing any more damage!" exclaimed Cerberus.

"Don't worry, I've gotten it under control." Sakura glanced at Syaoran. "Wu xing. Metal chops wood, wood parts earth; earth absorbs water; water quenches fire; fire melts metal. Firey, melt the Metal." She saw his lips turn up slightly even in the darkness of the streets.

"Just a little more," said Eron.

Cerberus flew out and blasted out flame from his mouth, trapping in the metal chains from the west. Miho netted in the Metal from the east, and Kai spread her flames far with wind.

"Fire melts metal," repeated Sakura quietly. "Fire melts metal." The metal chains turned a blazing orange-white as the Firey caught up to it. It writhed and clinked before shuddering. Then, it melted into a pool of metallic liquid at her feet. She held her staff up high. "Card created by power of the stars, discard your old form and be reborn under the name of Sakura. Moon Card!"

Her hands were blistered from the heat, but she held up with the image of steel chains crossing the front of the card. The Metal. The last of the Chinese elements, the one unsealed by Clow Reed.

"Good job, Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Kero-chan. "I can't believe you still remember the spell from converting the Clow Cards."

"It's thanks to Tomoyo-chan that we confirmed it's the Metal, and all of you came here so quickly," said Sakura.

"That's all good that we caught the Metal," interjected Kai dryly. "But what are you going to do about that mess. I don't know a lot about law, but I'm sure destruction of national monuments is a criminal offense."

The Alliance stared up at the dissembled Tokyo Tower aghast. The top antenna was warped and strips of the steel structure were bent or dangling off.

"Hoe, we just destroyed a national monument," Sakura cried out.

"We have the Metal; we can fix it," said pragmatic Miho.

"You're right." Sakura held up the Metal. "Metal, fix the Tokyo Tower to how it was before."

The Metal, swinging its steel chains, folded his arms and stared at her.

"Well, you've got to give it better guidance," Syaoran said. "Imagine how the Tower looked before."

Sakura blinked. "Okay."

"Sakura-chan the Tower was not pink and white, and I think it was nowhere near as chunky," said Tomoyo. "Though I personally think it's an improvement."

Sakura broke her concentration and opened her eyes again. "Hoe! This is not it! Kai-kun, you must have stolen something from the Tokyo Tower before."

"As a matter of fact, I haven't. There's nothing to steal here. But I have investigated before nonetheless." Kai sighed, whipping out his laptop, and typing in some data. He swerved around his laptop for the others to see. They were immediately greeted by a 3-D model of the structure of the tower.

"The height of the Tokyo Tower is 333 meters. Taller than the Eiffel Tower by 13 meters, though you would think the Eiffel Tower is taller. The main observatory is at 150 meters, the special observatory at 250 meters, as you can see in the model. The structures weights 4,000 tons. We have all the scraps here, so reconstructing it shouldn't be a problem," said Kai. "There are 176 floodlights installed in the tower—I think they're all broken, but leave that part to me."

Sakura poured over the 3-D model on Kai's sleek black laptop. "Hoe—it's helpful but I'm not sure I can replicate this."

"You built an ice palace before," pointed out Meilin, recalling their episode with the Snow Queen.

"With the help up everyone," said Sakura. "Miho-chan, can you help this time again? Or Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "Unless you want a Rococo-style version of Tokyo Tower. Truthfully, I'm not really into any of the architectural movements since Neo-Gothicism."

"You need an architect, someone who understands the structure of the tower and how to construct it," said Miho.

"How about Kai-kun?" Sakura asked.

Kai shook his head. "Heck, I know how to program the computer to build me the tallest tower in Japan that is indestructible even under a 9.0 magnitude earthquake but that doesn't mean I understand how it's built."

Sakura finally turned around to face Eron. "Reiji-san, your uncle, was an architect."

From the corner, Syaoran, glanced between the two. Reiji. Chang Reiji, the Dark One of his father's time. How did Sakura know that?

Eron smiled. "You're right. Our house is full of books on architecture and design—though they're all outdated now since everything is done digitally. But you're in luck because I read up on them out of sheer boredom."

"Outdated or not, it's more helpful to know the basics instead of relying on a computer program," said Eriol, as he decreased the strength of the barrier. The dangerous period was over, and he was rather fascinated by the partnership between Card Mistress and Dark One—and the Chosen One's incessant scowl.

Eron placed his hands over Sakura's as she gripped her staff. "Luckily, it's mostly external damage," said Eron, examining the 3D model of the tower on Kai's computer, zooming in, then spinning around the model 360 degrees to examine in it from all directions. "I haven't been inside the Tokyo Tower since I was six." He closed his eyes and pictured Tokyo Tower.

"The Metal is a tricky card—it's fluid and temperamental," murmured Eron. "You've got to coax it, humor it."

"How do you know about the personality of dark forces so well?" Sakura asked.

"It's the first things I learned when I began to use dark magic. To listen, to understand," said Eron. "Without understanding the most fundamental essence of the dark force, there is no means to control it."

Eron's hand over hers was warm, and he was more focused than she had ever seen him before. Sakura watched in wonder as the steel warped and wove together to reform the intricate red and white lattice work of the tower. "You're amazing," she exclaimed. The rest of the neighborhood was also restored to its proper form as bent lampposts and traffic lights straightened themselves out and toppled cars and postboxes were set upright.

"It's not a big deal. I didn't realize how much easier it is with our powers combined," he said. Then, he collapsed on the floor.

"Eron-kun!" Sakura knelt down and braced him up on a bench.

"I'm all right. Just feeling a bit lightheaded," said Eron, loosening his shirt collar.

Meilin said under her breath, though loudly enough for Syaoran to hear him, "See, if you haven't made a big blunder of things, you would have been a part of the Alliance, not him."

And Syaoran was silent.

The Tokyo Tower stood erect in its former red and white glory, silhouetted by the full moon gleaming overhead.

"Three, two, one." Kai snapped his fingers, and the entire tower twinkled in orange and white lights once more, illuminating the Tokyo night, and Sakura and her friends exclaimed in awe.

"Looks better than before," said Eriol, who finally released the barrier around the neighborhood.

"You know, I came to an unexpected realization today," said Miho with newfound admiration for the golden-eyed twin. "Eron-senpai is really smart." And this came from someone with a genius brother and spent time with Eriol.

"Took you long enough to figure out," drawled Eron.

"I always wondered, how do you and Erika control the dark forces?" asked Miho.

Eron said, "You can't say we really control them—dark forces cannot be controlled by anyone unless they have an agreement, a contract. But we have dark powers that can lure the dark forces to us, the energy that they feed on. In exchange for using our bodies as a vessel, we can manipulated them to a certain extent."

"That's such a dangerous process!" explained Miho. "I read about it in Clow Reed's study. It's very likely that the magician can be consumed by the dark force."

"True, it is a dangerous process, and it requires great control and concentration," Eron said. "That's why I didn't allow Erika to be the vessel—it was always me. I'm worried about her. The only reason I was okay was because my body was already a vessel to the Dark One, and He of course wouldn't want to give me up."

Sakura shuddered slightly. Facts about Eron that she almost wouldn't want to know, that he hadn't told her before.

"Don't look so concerned," said Eron. "I lost control once, but you saved me. And now, I'm a free body. I'll save Erika too, you'll see."

Was Erika, too, suffering, as Eron had been? Sakura put her hand on his arm. "Eron-kun, don't ever try to control a dark force like that again. It's too dangerous."

"Magic is dangerous. That's why we have to become even more powerful so that we can protect ourselves from it." Eron smiled wryly. "And if it makes you worry for me, I'd do it all over again."

Kai turned to Syaoran, hands tucked into pocket, turning away. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home," replied Syaoran wearily. Once more, he realized he was the outsider now. "I'm not needed anymore."

Only Meilin noticed from his side that Kai's gray eyes behind his black sunglasses were mischievous.

Kai cackled evilly. "Look, Eron's trying to kiss Sakura!"

Syaoran dashed forward, and Kai gave him an extra shove from the back. He toppled over on top of Eron.

"Watch where you're stepping, dufus," snapped Eron.

"Are you two okay?" asked Sakura, leaning over.

Syaoran tried to sit up, then turned around to glare at Kai. "Why the heck did you push me?"

And Eron said, "Get off of me. I'm feeling very violated."

"Stop grabbing my arm," retorted Syaoran, pushing away Eron.

"What're you talking about? You stop holding onto me, it's grossing me out," replied Eron.

"Oh dear. I forgot that the Magnet is still around," stated Kai, clasping his hands together. "Syaoran-kun is currently full of electric charge. And Eron is still under the influence of the Metal from rebuilding the Tokyo Tower. And the magnetic charge between the two is attracting them together."

Syaoran and Eron stared at each other aghast. "EH?" They both sat up and tried to pull away from each other. They braced their feet on the concrete pavement and yanked their arms in opposite directions. But their arms were joined together as if they were glued. At the very best, they could pull away till only their pink fingers were connected, before being snapped back together like a paperclip flying to a magnet.

And Kai cackled to himself.

"You're awful," muttered Meilin, smothering a giggle into her fist.

"No worries," said Sakura with a weak smile. "I have the Metal. We can seal the Magnet now." She lifted up her staff. "Metal." A tiny fizzling sound evaporated into the air. "Oh?"

"You've exhausted your powers for the night, with sealing the Metal and restoring the Tower," said Eriol. "It'll come back soon enough, but you need to sleep it off and get rest."

"I see." Sakura smiled blissfully. "So that means Eron and Syaoran are stuck together for the night?"

"Don't look so happy about it!" exclaimed Kero-chan.

"Why does this always happen to me?" groaned Syaoran, collapsing on his knees, dragging Eron down with him. "As if it wasn't bad enough getting my body changed with the stuffed animal."

"That was quite fun," Kero-chan remarked, recalling the Change Card.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Eron, shaking his left arm, joined to Syaoran's right arm. He glared at Kai. "Couldn't you have at least stuck me with Sakura?"

"Don't look so down, you two," Sakura said. "We've got to finish up wedding planning. Let's go to Syaoran's house—"

"Excuse me, why my house?" demanded Syaoran.

"I suppose we can go to Tomoyo's place, but she should be busy with finalization of Arima-sans' dress," said Sakura. "And I don't want to risk the Magnet messing up all the needles and pins there."

Syaoran stared up at the sky. "Tell me this isn't happening to me."

And Sakura peered closer at Syaoran's hand. "Syaoran, you've got a scratch on your palm. I think it's from earlier, when the metal chains sliced at your hand. You've got to disinfect it and bandage it."

"It's nothing," said Syaoran, trying to clench his left hand into a fist.

"Let me take a look at it!" exclaimed Sakura, trying to reach out. An electric shock sparked from her fingertips, and she found his hands slipping away from hers as if an invisible layer of ice separated them.

Kai beamed gleefully. "North pole and north pole. Opposite poles attract, same poles repel. Sakura is also electrically charged and has the same magnetic field as you, Syaoran. You guys can't touch each other until the charges wear out."

If possible, Syaoran looked more dismayed than when he had been told he was stuck with Eron.

"Eriol-kun, did you know this will happen?" asked Tomoyo.

"If I did, would I be so amused right now?" But he looked smug.

"I still find it strange that Clow Reed didn't seal the Metal as one of the original Clow Cards," Tomoyo said to him.

"Some call it Midas' touch. It's tabooed. Transmutation of common metals into gold was every alchemist's desire. The Metal is the dark force which enables that," Eriol paused. "Clow Reed had not interest in gold are riches. But he was but a man and a proud one. If he had the power to, I cannot say he would have had the restraint to stop himself."

"I wonder if the Metal can make all the needles go quicker so we can finish sewing on all the beads for Arima-san's wedding dress," Sakura said to herself. "We've just lost a whole evening of sewing time."

Erika watched from the rooftop of a building overlooking Tokyo Tower, restored to its former glory. She leaned against the ledge, unable to move, barely able to keep her eyes open. Even the moon was too glaring bright. She clutched her heart. It was painful to breath. "Eron… Eron…" she whispered. But her twin brother did not come. Of course he wouldn't. He was a part of Sakura's Alliance now.

Beads of perspiration rolled down her forehead, and she tried to reach into her pocket to call Leiyun. The crystal eye-like gem on her throat was scalding hot. "Risa-sama, you wouldn't leave me as well?" she murmured.

It seemed like no one else had seen it, but she had. The fantastical yet horrific sight of dragon wings sprouting from the Little Wolf's back. His powers couldn't have returned, could it? She probably should tell Leiyun. Or maybe not.

Then, she heard footsteps and the rooftop door swung open. A figure in a black cheongsam, with two narrow thin long braids fanned out behind him like black ribbons appeared through the door. The other dragon, this one the human kind.

She hoisted herself up and said nastily, "You're late."

"Sorry. I couldn't find you," Li Jinyu said.

"Great. What a great excuse," said Erika, trying to stand up.

He tried to help her up, but she brushed him off. "I can walk by myself, thank you. I'm just lightheaded because I didn't have dinner."

His reddish-amber eyes were inscrutable, but he followed after her.

When she returned to the Li mansion, Leiyun was up, waiting for her. It didn't surprise Erika that he was up at this hour. She had never seen him sleep till date though sometimes he pretended to be napping to avoid people. Dr. Li Jingmei said it was chronic insomnia.

"Took you long enough to come find me," said Erika. "But you won't care if I rot to death or not. Can't you at least send someone more competent to accompany me."

"Don't blame Jinyu. He went up every single building in the area before stumbling upon you, you know. There's a reason why I gave you the cellphone. Answer it."

And Erika remained silent. She checked her phone long. Li Jinyu. 47 Missed Calls.

"Anything out of the usual today?" asked Leiyun.

For a second, Erika gazed at him with her hazel-gold eyes. Finally, she replied, "No."

"Well, goodnight you two! I'll come by tomorrow and see if I can seal the Magnet," said Sakura.

"No, you can't leave!" exclaimed Syaoran and Eron simultaneously. There were seated side by side on Syaoran's living room coach, and Meilin watched them with great humor.

"Syaoran, why in the world are you wearing an outfit that makes you look like you stepped out from a vampire movie?" asked Meilin. "Did you go out dressed like that?"

"No, it's Tomoyo's outfit," snapped Syaoran.

"Matching with Sakura-chan?" Meilin blinked. "So, you two did make up after all."

"Sakura, you have something on your face. Let me get it off," said Eron.

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked and touched her face. "Where?"

And Syaoran yanked back Eron with the arm that he was joined to him with. "Don't let him touch you. You want to get stuck too?"

Eron sighed. "You're no fun. I think you're just jealous because you can't touch her at all."

"I do hope you two get separated before Arima-san's wedding," remarked Kai before he left to his apartment. "Otherwise, it will be difficult for you two to play the violin and cello, stuck together like that."

But the two boys dropped off into deep slumber despite their disdain for each other because it had been a long day for both of them. Syaoran's arm was skewed in a strange angle because Eron had rolled over to one edge of the couch while Syaoran was sprawled on the rug on the floor.

With a soft smile, Sakura drew out her staff and whispered, "Spirit of the dark forces. I, Sakura command you. Return to a new shape under contract. Sakura Card!" A new card, with a red magnet with white tips, appeared on her lap. "You're one troublemaker, aren't you?" The Magnet.

For a while, she watched the two sleeping boys, two people she wished with all her heart could become friends. They were both very important people to her. If she could only protect these two in the days to come.

She had a dream the other day. She was walking down a blindingly white chapel, walking staidly, forward. Because a veil covered her face, she could not see the person walking down the aisle beside her. "Who are you?" she whispered. But he never responded, never stopped, and she continued walking with him, ahead, ahead, no looking back.

She wanted to dismiss the dream as being due to all the wedding planning. But it was more terrifying dreaming of the unknown than the known. In dreams where she was being chased, in dreams where _he_ appeared, even though he was leaving her, she could at least see him. But in this dream, he was nowhere to be found.

Sakura peered at Syaoran's sleeping face. Last year, because of a certain mischievous thief, she was handcuffed to Syaoran and had ended up in his apartment. They had sat together in this very living room working on homework, bickering a little bit and then chatting. Though he was usually sullen, Syaoran became very talkative late at night, especially after a shot of hot chocolate. Very few people knew that side of Syaoran, the Syaoran who spoke genuinely, the Syaoran who would get a little flustered, the Syaoran who even joked and teased. Eventually he had dozed off.

But she had sat paralyzed, unable to move because her arm was chained to Syaoran's and unable to fall asleep because he was so near. Her heart was beating so rapidly, she was afraid that he would be able to hear it. So she tried to hold her breath and recite math formulas in her mind. And in his sleep, he collapsed onto her knees. At first she sat stiffly, for fear she would wake him. But his breath had been so soft and warm, and his sleeping face so peaceful and surprisingly childlike. She had ventured to stroke his thick chestnut hair with her free hand.

Today, she had seen yet another Syaoran that she had never seen before. With the black dragon wings, he had seemed noble, distant, perhaps frightening. And his powers were coming back. She reached out to touch his hair and stopped an inch short. She felt a static on her fingers and pulled her hand back.

"Gross, I never thought I'd wake up to hear you grinding your teeth," grumbled Eron, giving Syaoran, who was on the floor, a kick early in the morning the next day.

"Look, we're separated," said Syaoran, too exhilarated to find his right arm freed to mind Eron's morning temper. "Sakura must have sealed the Magnet."

"Where did she go?" Eron asked, looking around. A fuzzy green blanket slipped off his lap.

"Are you two up?" Sakura walked over with a green and white checkered apron. "I made rice porridge and squeezed fresh orange juice."

"You're still here?" Syaoran asked.

"Onii-chan thinks I'm at Tomoyo-chan's," said Sakura. "Meilin and I are going over to her place after breakfast to finish up the wedding dress."

Eron blinked and stared at Syaoran of the bed-tousled brown hair and droopy eyes. He remarked dryly, "I can see why the girls adore the sleepy you so much."

Syaoran inched away from Eron. "Get away from me—you creep me out. I'm going to take a bath—I feel disgusting, like I slept in a pigsty with swine."

"Should we take a bath together then?" snapped Eron. "I feel like I rolled in the caves with a bunch of wild wolves."

"Mmm… I smell something delicious," said Kai as he entered Syaoran's apartment with a replicated key. He wore an oversized, soft black knit sweater and faded gray-black jeans, and his hair had not been gelled yet and fell into his eyes. "Sakura-chan, you stayed here overnight? So, who did you sleep with? Syaoran or Eron?"

And Syaoran clapped Kai on the shoulder. "You know this is all your fault, right?"

"Oww!" groaned Kai, rubbing his shoulder.

Sakura smiled as she stirred the porridge pot with a wooden spoon. "But I think Eron and Syaoran became closer."

Syaoran walked up to the kitchen. "Can you pass me a glass of water?"

"Sure." Sakura took out Syaoran's cup from the cupboard and filled it with distilled tap water. Syaoran reached over to take the class. Their fingers sparked and Sakura dropped the glass. It shattered on the floor. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, trying to gather the pieces.

"Don't, it's dangerous," said Syaoran. "I'll bring a mop—go and check the pot, it smells like it's burning."

Eron snickered. "Looks like she's still repelling you."

"She sealed the Magnet already. Why can't I touch her?" demanded Syaoran to Kai.

"Because you two are still electrically charged to the thousandth degree. It takes time for the magnetic field to fade away," replied Kai. "Or maybe, she simply doesn't want you touching her and is repelling you on purpose."

"Hopefully forever," muttered Eron.

"You should have touched her all you can while you had the chance to," said Kai.

Meilin, who had come out of the shower, dripping hair over a toweled shoulder, remarked, "Why is it that whatever comes out of your mouth always sounds utterly inappropriate."

"Because it is meant to be utterly inappropriate," replied the thief, his arm snaking around her waist. "You smell like orange blossom."

Syaoran slapped Kai's wrist with the wood spatula. "Watch your hand."

"That's hilarious. You still can't touch Syaoran-senpai?" Miho guffawed as she steamed the groom's tuxedo in Tomoyo's dressmaking room. "But you sealed the Magnet already. Is it a side effect? Or are you doing it on purpose, Sakura-senpai?"

"Hoe, I'm not!" protested Sakura.

"Well, it doesn't really matter, I guess," said Miho dismissively. "Hopefully he won't take it personally."

Tomoyo giggled. "But isn't Syaoran-kun devastated? He's the type who would take it personally."

"Well, I have more important things to worry about with the wedding tomorrow," said Sakura.

"I can't believe we finished making the dress," said Meilin, clasping her hands together. "It's so beautiful, I'm afraid to even touch it." The white wedding dress gleamed on the dummy in the center of the room.

"It's thanks to you guys helping out with all the beading," said Tomoyo, primping the ribbons. "And the final touches have not been made yet."

"Arima-san will look so lovely in it," sighed Sakura.

Tomoyo said, "Sakura-chan, can you do be try on the dress for me? I've got to adjust the hems a little, so it'll be helpful to see it first on a live model."

"Hoe, me?" said Sakura.

The billowy dress was impossible to wear by herself, and Tomoyo and Meilin helped zip up Sakura. They fussed with the laces, the flounces and ribbons.

"Well?" asked Sakura, face flushed. "Say something."

"Step up on the pedestal, so I can adjust the train," said Tomoyo. She let the long white skirt fan out behind Sakura.

"What is it?" asked Sakura, glancing between Miho and Meilin, who stared up at her wordlessly.

"Look in the mirror. What do you think?" asked Tomoyo, lacing the bodice of the dress tighter to fit Sakura's slender frame better.

And Sakura gazed at the full-length mirror, barely recognizing her reflection. She looked older, like a different person.

"Though Arima-san's much better endowed than you are, it still fits okay," Meilin remarked as she carefully placed a sheer Venetian lace veil over her head.

Tomoyo examined how the skirt fell and said, "I think if I add some more beading to the hem, it'll catch the light well.

From outside the dressing room, a voice was heard. "Tomoyo, I brought down the bolts of lace that you ordered."

And Sakura paled upon recognizing the voice. "I've got to change out of the dress—don't let anyone in!"

It was too late. The door opened, and Syaoran walked in, his view obstructed by a huge bolt of lace. "What're you guys doing in here with the door shut…"

His voice trailed off as he saw Sakura, glance over her shoulder at him, unable to move from the pedestal because the heavy petticoats weighing her down. It was a simple yet elaborate halter- neck dress which dipped low-cut in the back and cinched at the waist, revealing her slender shoulder blades. Intricate beadwork and embroidery lined the tight bodice which gathered together with lacing down the small of her back then fanned out into masses of lace and silk that trailed down her backside like waterfall.

And the bolt of expensive lace dropped down—rolled over more than being set down gently—as Syaoran gaped at Sakura. She quickly faced the front of the room again, back to him, head down, and wisps of her golden-brown hair fell over her rosy cheeks. Why didn't he say anything or leave?

"Well?" said Tomoyo.

"Well…" Syaoran cleared his throat. "It's amazing you finished the wedding dress in time. I—I think the design will suit Arima-san well."

Meilin rolled her eyes. "Seriously? That's it?" She sighed shaking her head. No wonder Sakura was repelling him. "Well, it's true. The design is gorgeous, Tomoyo-chan, and it's not even completed yet."

There were more footsteps down the hall, and Eron and Eriol's voices could be heard.

"Tomoyo-san, we bought every assortment of satin ribbons we could find at the fabric store," stated Eriol from outside.

"Got the Swarovski crystals and the seed pearls," Eron called out, "Can someone get the door—our hands our full. Who knew something this tiny can be so heavy."

And Syaoran glanced at Sakura in the wedding dress, then at the door. In a loud voice he stated, "Tomoyo said she wants them in the storage room, colored-coded and filed." He cracked the door open the slightest bit so that he could barely squeeze out of it, and the other two could not glimpse inside.

"Here, let me give you guys a hand, and we'll set the boxes in the storage room down the hall," Syaoran said, pushing Eriol and Eron along down the hall.

"Hey—you're acting strangely—like you're hiding something in there," said Eron.

"It's a mess inside—the supplies will get mixed up. Now, hurry along," said Syaoran.

The girls sighed as the boys' voices faded into the storage room.

"What a silly boy he is," said Meilin with a shrug. "Wouldn't hurt to be honest sometimes and tell you that you look pretty, even if you don't, but you actually do."

Tomoyo giggled slightly. "But I find his fumbling clumsiness rather endearing."

"You would." Meilin helped unzip Sakura. She wondered if she would one day be able to wear such a lovely dress. The image of a cackling sunglassed face was conjured in her mind. "Fat chance."

Even though Syaoran had said nothing, Sakura found she was the tiniest bit reluctant to take off such a lovely dress.

"_STOP!" _cried out Syaoran, reaching his hand out. He jolted up, awake, to a pair of red-amber eyes.

"What is it Syaoran, did you have a nightmare?" asked Meilin, peering over Syaoran's face.

He sat up, blinking, adjusting to the fact that he really was back in his room in the apartment in Tomoeda. "It's nothing."

"But you looked like you were in real pain," said Meilin. "If it's a prophetic dream, maybe you need to talk about it with Eriol-kun!"

"No!" exclaimed Syaoran abruptly.

Meilin kneeled down by his bed, chin rested on hands. "Well, you can talk about it with me."

"No—it's so stupid, I don't even want to talk about it," Syaoran said.

"It can't be that stupid if it gets your heart beating this rapidly even though you were asleep," said Meilin, placing a hand over Syaoran's left chest. His cotton pajamas were damp even though it was cold in his room because the heater was off.

"It's the same dream again," he mumbled into his pillow. "It's so pathetic I can't say it out loud."

"What, it's not like you had a dream about Sakura-chan getting married with Eron-kun or something," said Meilin, laughing out loud. Then, she saw the alarmed expression on Syaoran's face. "Wha—No way!" She grabbed Syaoran's arm. "Seriously?" She let go abruptly, rolled over on her back and started to laugh out loud. She kicked her legs out and tears streamed down her cheeks. "This is priceless."

Beet red, Syaoran covered his face with his hands and groaned. "I told you I don't want to tell you."

"You idiot, if you don't want something like that to happen in real life, you simply just got to man up and not let him take her from you," said Meilin.

"It's just, I guess it must have been too presumptuous of me to think so, but I truly thought that I knew Sakura pretty well. But lately, I've been seeing sides of her that keep surprising me. That there are sides of her that she keeps hidden to me." Like during the magazine photo shoot. And that afternoon, wearing a white wedding dress. Until that moment, he had not really thought that someday, someday she might wear one for real. And he might not be the one standing beside her.

"That's only natural. You spent that much time apart as well, you know."

"But when I saw her in the photo shoot yesterday, there was a Sakura I didn't know."

"You mean a Sakura with a future without you in it," murmured Meilin. "You're probably worried because of what happened with the Magnet and you not being able to get close to her. You know, what if you never can tough her again?" She cackled to see Syaoran's dismayed expression.

It was finally the day everybody had been preparing with full force all week long.

"I can't believe it! Everything's ready!" squealed Miho. "Cake, perfect. Flowers, perfect. Music perfect!" Miho was dressed in a crisp white blouse, a no-nonsense black blazer and matching skirt, holding a clipboard with the wedding itinerary in one hand and a walkie-talkie in the other and was busy directing guests to the right side of the aisle. The chapel was ethereal with roses of all shades of purple, ranging from a deep violet to the palest lavender, courtesy of Kaitou magician.

Eriol, splendid in a black matching tuxedo with the other musicians, played Vivaldi on the piano.

And Syaoran, who never ended up going back to bed, drifted around the chapel, not quite sure of what to do with himself.

"You looked spaced out," remarked Kai.

"I didn't get any sleep last night. We spent hours piping purple roses onto the wedding cake at dawn," said Syaoran.

"Have you seen Sakura yet?" Kai asked.

"No."

"You know Eron wouldn't be the one walking down the aisle with her if you hadn't made such an ass of yourself ever since you came back," said Kai, slinging an arm around Syaoran's shoulder. "Can't let dream become reality now, can you?"

"I can't believe Meilin told you!" exclaimed Syaoran, glaring at the former thief.

"There are no secrets between us," Kai replied with a wink. "If you have enough time to spend studying to graduate from first year of high school top of the year, then you're not spending enough time working things out with Sakura. I mean, doesn't the fact that you can't touch her say something about how she feels about your?"

"Well, do you know what a hard time Leiyun will give me if I get anything less than 100 on my finals?" replied Syaoran. "Leiyun never got less than 100 in any test all his life."

"And yet, the Li Clan would never accept him as the Chosen One," said Kai.

Syaoran frowned. "Leiyun never wanted to be the Chosen One."

"I don't really care about what Leiyun wants," said Kai. "So, have you even confessed to Sakura yet?"

Syaoran stared at Kai. "Have you caught wedding fever too, or why are you spouting out such nonsense today?"

"If you don't speed up, some other guy's simply going to snatch her away from you. She's a semi-celebrity now that she's been modeling in magazines." Kai primped his shoulders. "As a minor celebrity myself, I can assure you she's going to have many admirers from now on."

"So?"

"Though the main enemy is always closer home. I wonder what your reaction would be when you learn that Eron kissed her. On the day that they broke up."

From the look on Syaoran's face, it was news to him.

"But it might in the end be for the better," said Kai. "When girls kiss someone, they know if that person is right for them."

"I don't know what shoujo manga you've been reading, but no they don't," snapped Syaoran. "I have four older sisters, so I should know."

"Have you even kissed Sakura-chan yet? And don't tell me the Star-Crossed musical production—that doesn't count. It was a play." Kai sighed. "And I spent a whole summer trying to get you guys closer. I mean, if you don't do it after I handcuffed you guys together, you guys stayed in the same hotel room together, lived together—then it's just hopeless."

Syaoran just smiled.

"What is that snort for—wait." Kai leaned over and peered at his friend's inscrutable face. "So you did do it that summer. I always thought so."

"If I did, I would never tell you."

"You know, you look so innocent and all, but I think you're not as clueless as you look," said Kai.

"Well, Kai-aniki," said Syaoran, this time slinking his arm around Kai's shoulder. "You seem to know quite a bit about dating and women and such matters. Why don't you tell me about your extensive experience?"

Kai gulped hard as he saw the unmistakable gleam in Syaoran's eyes. "What're you talking about. Meilin's my first girlfriend."

"You really shouldn't have read her diary."

"I didn't think she'd get so mad," replied Kai. "I read Miho-chan's diary all the time you know."

"If she found out, she would kill you," muttered Syaoran, feeling thankful he never kept a diary.

"And it's useful information. Meilin only likes me for my handsome face and hot body," Kai stated. "She wrote so herself in her diary."

"Don't you have any sense of shame?" Syaoran said, shaking his head.

Kai smiled slightly, taking off his sunglasses. "Actually, I know why Meilin is with me. It's that wretched Li trait—poor kitty, 'it's raining out and I'll take you in' syndrome. I already knew that she's the type of girl who'd take a bird with a broken wing in on a rainy day to heal it. So I simply appealed to her sympathetic heart to make her look at me."

"And don't you have any self-respect?"

"What's the use of self-respect or pride when in love," replied Kai. "I left all that behind. If it means groveling, looking pathetic, being clingy, I don't care—so long as I can get her to look at me and only me."

"I guess I shouldn't have taken out my temper on you. The dreams made me realize something very unpleasant in myself, that's why," Syaoran said. "Until now, I thought it was okay to simply protect her. But I came to realize, that's not enough, that I don't want her to be taken away by anyone else."

Kai blinked. "Syaoran, that's normal when you love someone." But their conversation had to end there for at that moment, Sakura arrived in the chapel.

"Onii-chan! Eron-kun, Kai-kun… Syaoran-kun," said Sakura, waving her hand, a little bouquet of pink flowers tied with a broad pink and white ribbon in her hand.

The four young men, all in black suits with violet bowties stopped short.

Sakura wore a pale rose chiffon dress with a plunged round neck lined with ivory lace and little capped sleeves. A wide dusky rose satin ribbon cinched the waist, tied into a ribbon in the back, and bloomed out into a three-tiered skirt edged with matching ivory eyelet lace. The ends of her hair was curled loosely so that if floated around her like wisps of golden-rose cloud, and she wore a wreath of clusters of tiny pink and white blossoms tied back with a long pink satin ribbon that trailed down her back. She looked fresh and pretty, like a sixteen-year-old girl should.

"Don't trip over the skirt, kaijou," said Touya, patting his younger sister on the back before walking towards the music stands.

"You look lovely," said Eron. "Arima-san must be worried about being upstaged by her bridesmaid."

"No such chance," said Sakura, blushing. "Arima-san is the most beautiful bride ever."

"Pink's your color just like black is mine," said Kai. "Did Meilin arrive?"

"She's helping Arima-san get dressed," said Sakura. She finally turned expectantly to Syaoran.

Finally, Syaoran muttered, "This suits you better than the other one."

Because she couldn't figure out if this was a compliment or not, Sakura couldn't help frowning slightly. But nothing could hamper her bright mood.

The strings quartet, Touya, Syaoran, Eron and Arima's friend Ryoko took their seats and instruments. As the guest seats filled up in the chapel, they began playing Vivaldi's Spring. Considering they rehearsed only earlier that morning, anybody would have expected them to be a professional quartet. Ryoko on the viola looked quite impressed by the three men, in fact, despite the fact they were all scowling at each other.

Yukito, serene in white robes, stood at the altar, was the only one looking quite relaxed.

"Sakura, we've got to get ready!" called out Aki, the best man, his floppy golden-brown hair slicked back sleekly and looking neat in a cream suit, pale pink shirt and darker pink necktie, matching Sakura's dress.

"They're the first of us to get married," said old classmate Yoko. "I always knew they'll be together."

"You also thought you'd get together with Touya-kun," said another friend.

Miho signaled to Kai, who signaled into his walkie-talkie to Tomoyo. Then, he nodded to Touya, who cued the musicians. The buzzing chapel instantly quieted down. To everyone's relief, Li Leiyun, who had been invited, did not show up to the wedding after all.

The strings quartet broke out the wedding march.

"A song I never thought I'd learn to play," muttered Eron under his breath. Only Syaoran heard, and he almost smiled in agreement.

And the chapel door opened.

Bridesmaid and best man, Sakura and Aki, walked down the aisle and took their positions on each side of the altar. The older crowd cooed at how adorable the two looked, while the strings quartet seemed to speed up the song as they marched down.

Then came the groom, Tamemura Asuma, in a dashing ivory tuxedo, walked in slowly but back straight, without the assistant of a crutch.

"Thank goodness," murmured Sakura. She knew it was taking all he had to keep standing still, but he was beaming, green-blue eyes sparkling as he awaited for his bride.

All eyes spun to the back of the chapel. In walked in Arima, arms linked with her father's. Hundreds of prismatic bubbles floated down the aisle, thanks to Kai's infamous bubble machine which produced unpopping bubbles that gleamed like precious gems.

Arima in the end had chosen a very simple wedding dress design from Tomoyo's collection. Her long wavy golden hair was twisted back into an elegant chignon at the top of her head, covered by a sheer long ivory chantilly lace veil fastened with a priceless Mikimoto pearl tiara procured by Mizuki Kai. The halter-neck dress set off her lovely shoulders and long neck, and the floating chantilly lace appliqué skirt which had a short train sparkled with thousands of clear Swarovski sewn on patiently by Tomoyo's crew.

"Arima-san looks more beautiful than ever before, if that's possible," whispered Rika, misty-eyed already.

Usually, Meilin would have been teary by now, but all she could do was stare at the tiara that she had clearly seen in the museum some time ago. "You stole it," hissed Meilin to Kai.

"I borrowed it," replied Kai with a careless shrug.

"Shh—Arima-san will freak out if she hears she's being married in a stolen tiara," interjected Miho.

"It's going to be all over the news tonight!" exclaimed Meilin.

"It will be back in the vault before they realize it's missing," said Kai, enjoying Meilin and Miho's shocked faces.

Nakuru sighed. "Shing-san made some calls since he has good connections with the Metropolitan Museum."

"Otou-san's not in the country right now," said Miho.

"Apparently Father is painting a new series called "The Bride," in which he absolutely needed to reference the Mikimoto tiara, a national treasure," said Kai, imitating his father's deep voice. "Besides, it's supposed to bring luck to brides who wear it and has been lent to royals all over the world."

"But I would die happy to wear such a beautiful tiara," sighed Meilin.

"Don't worry, I'll steal for you Queen Elizabeth's Cartier diamond tiara when you get married," said Kai.

"That's very sweet of you. I'm sure my groom, Syaoran, would find it lovely on me," Meilin stated.

"Meilin-senpai!" exclaimed Miho.

"What? I spent most of my life imagining walking down the aisle with Syaoran. Let me at least savor my fantasies," said Meilin.

"Shhh!" Naoko said.

Tsukishiro Yukito luckily seemed to be a veteran officiator as he proceeded. "Love is patient, and love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails."

Sakura did her best not to tear up and keep smiling as she watched up close how Arima through her sheer veil gazed up at the man standing beside her, ready to promise eternity to him.

"Groom, Tamemura Asuma, will you this woman marry and become her partner? Do you promise to in peaceful times and during sickness, this person love, respect, comfort and help, until death do you part?"

"I do," said Asuma in an unfaltering voice.

"Bride, Akagi Arima, will you this man marry and become his partner? Do you promise to in peaceful times and during sickness, this person love, respect, comfort and help, until death do you part?"

Her voice was wrought with emotion, but she said, "I do.

"Now you may kiss the bride," said Yukito, looking like he had been waiting all morning to say those very words.

Asuma lifted her veil very gently and bent over kissing Arima on the lips.

Everybody clapped and cried. Cameras flashed and Asuma and Arima beamed at each other. Even stoic Akagi Hiroaki, the eldest of the Akagi siblings who wore glasses and a navy business suit, cracked the slightest smile.

"I'm going to throw the bouquet!" exclaimed Arima. She hiked up her skirts and raised the white rose bouquet into the air.

"Don't worry, Takashi-kun, I'll catch it!" called out Chiharu. Yamazaki Takashi for a second looked quite worried she really might.

"Why aren't you standing over there?" said Tomoyo, pushing Sakura into the group of girls, holding up her camcorder.

Naoko rolled up her sleeves. "This is my chance. I'm going to catch the bouquet."

"No, I want to!" Miho cried out—not particularly because she had any intention of getting married any time soon but because it seemed romantic to catch a bouquet.

"You young ones stay out of the way and give us a chance!" cried out Nakagawa Yoko and a small group Arima and Asuma's former Seijou classmates.

Competitive by nature, Meilin, hands outstretched, readied to jump and catch the bouquet. It almost grazed her fingertips, but then she paused, letting it sail over her head.

In the end, the bouquet landed into the arms of Sasaki Rika, quietly standing in the corner. Then, she realized what she had caught and her cheeks flushed a deep pink.

"Rika-chan caught the bouquet!" cried out the girls.

"Well, I guess you'll be next," said Arima with a wink.

Rika stared at the bouquet then stared dumbfounded at everyone.

The rest of the wedding reception proceeded smoothly, with much compliments especially on the wedding cake.

"We overdid it," said Touya dryly. "I don't know if it's possible, but I think the cake overshadows the actual event." The huge seven-tiered lavender blossom cake with violet roses piped everywhere was indeed splendid to the point no one could bear to cut it.

As the newlywed couple came out, hundreds of white doves were released into the sky, courtesy of Kaitou Magician.

"Look Asuma!" Arima pointed up at the sky. "Just like I always dreamed of. Thank you everyone. Thank you so much!"

Asuma and Arima took off to the airport in a white limousine while the wedding guests waved goodbye to the pair.

"You're just a big romantic at heart, aren't you," said Meilin. "How are you so well-versed in what a girl wants for a wedding? Where did you get all those violet roses?"

"Hayami Masumi," replied Kai, sparkly eyed.

Meilin rolled her eyes—she had been the one to bring all 40-something volumes of the Glass Mask manga to Kai when he had his surgery in Hong Kong.

"It's all an illusion. Purple roses don't exist. But that's why it look so special," Kai said, breathing in the roses, fragrant though unnatural they may be.

And Meilin carefully examined a violet rose. "But the color doesn't seem to be sprayed on."

"I'm a magician. If I gave away all my tricks, where would the fun be?" Kai mumbled.

"So, what have you been sulking about all day for?" asked Meilin with a smile.

"You didn't even try to catch the bouquet," he remarked. "How unlike you."

He knew her well. Even now, Meilin didn't know why she hadn't jumped. She could jump higher than the other girls, and if she had, she probably would have caught it. But she didn't. Back in Hong Kong, at her cousins' weddings, she used to have the fanciful dream as a young girl that she would catch the bouquet and be able to marry Syaoran.

"Why didn't you?"

Meilin tilted her head, Her loose shiny hair tumbled over. "I had this strange vision that a wedding with you would involve being dressed in black leather and driving off on a motorcycle."

"That doesn't sound too bad," he remarked. "You're right though. I don't really have any intention of getting married now or ever."

"Because you don't like any form of contracts or vows." Meilin smiled crookedly. "You like being a free body."

"That's not true." Kai looked at Meilin with his queer gray-blue eyes, the color of clouds on a rainy day. "I lied. All my talk of being restless and needing to escape until now, it's all a lie. In reality, it's because I'm so happy right now, that I got scared. Scared that I might wake up and find that this is all a dream, that I am still in an attic room by myself in a strange city with the sirens ringing outside."

"Idiot. You have your family back. Well, I mean, you can see them whenever you want to even if you are apart. You have me. Miho thinks the world of you. What are you scared of?"

Carefully, he reached over and brushed back a lock of her jet-black hair. "I learned that when you have nothing, there's nothing to lose. You can't get hurt. But when you have everything, that everything is always at stake. I don't want to lose it ever again. Not one single bit. Not my family, not Miho, not the Alliance. Not you. To do that, I've got to shape up."

"Well, you know you've got a lot of work to do then," said Meilin, looking up at him through her long black lashes.

"You forgiven me for reading your diary?" he whispered. "I promise not to look through your private property again."

"Yes, I forgive you this time. Because you worked so hard on the wedding. And I missed your birthday."

"And you don't regret dating me?"

She placed a hand on his gaunt cheek. "In my eyes, you are the most handsome guy ever, and you've shown your strength numerous times, and when you do run away, I'm strong enough for the both of us. I'm an excellent cook, so there's no need for you to cook, and you are caring towards me, so that's all that matters."

"Creepy obsessive stalking included?" asked Kai.

"Sure, why not?" Meilin said. "Because that means you love me."

"What are you blubbering about?" asked Syaoran, handing Sakura a handkerchief as she squatted down on the steps of the altar, in front of a prismatic stained glass window behind them. They were the last remaining members of the cleanup committee. It was nightfall, and the chapel had long since been cleared away and the guests had all left. Tomoyo had pretty much fallen asleep the instant the wedding ended. Yukito and Touya had to return to work. The others were as exhausted as well. The newlyweds would be on their way to New York by now. "I thought you'd be ecstatic that Asuma-san and Arima-san are getting married."

"I am," sniffled Sakura, finally able to relax. "I'm so happy things worked out for them."

"If I knew what hassle wedding planning would be, I'd never have agreed to it in the first place," said Syaoran.

"But you saw how beautiful everything turned out," said Sakura.

"You're right. You always are." He patted her on her head. "You did well today."

Sakura looked at him, no longer crying. "You can touch me!"

He stared at his fingertips. "I did." He had the impulse to grab her in a tight hug right that moment but was afraid he would crumple her pretty pink dress.

"The charge must have worn off finally," said Sakura, smiling, standing up to face him.

"So, it wasn't on purpose?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Of course not." She was indignant. "Hey, Syaoran."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I'll have to convert all the Sakura Cards to Moon Cards?"

Syaoran said, "Probably, if your powers don't return soon."

"Do you think it will return?" asked Sakura.

"Yes."

Because Syaoran said it, she believed him.

"I'm sorry I still can't join the Star Alliance yet," Syaoran said. "But I promise I will, when I've become stronger."

"I know," said Sakura.

The two walked out of the chapel into the streets.

"So, we did get to go up Tokyo Tower, but I don't think I got to enjoy the cityscape at all," remarked Syaoran. He loosened his bowtie and tucked it in his pocket.

"Hoe, you're right." Sakura looked up at him, hands twisted behind her back. "Next time we go, I hope nothing happens."

He was about to ask her to Tokyo Tower for her birthday coming up soon.

But at that moment, his cellphone rang. He saw the caller ID and frowned. "Hello? Yes mother. Sorry for not picking up earlier. "

Sakura saw Syaoran's face turn several shades paler as he nodded.

"All right. I'll see what I can do," he said. His hand dropped without ending the phone call.

"What is it Syaraon? What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"The Great Elder. He's dying," he replied shortly. "He's not going to last the night."

Sakura's brows furrowed down. "Then you must get to him right away."

"No. The last flight for the day already left, and the next flight isn't until tomorrow morning. I won't make it in time."

A determined frown came over Sakura's face. We can't be too sure about that. There just might be a way." She glanced around. "Unicorn. You're still there, aren't you? Please come out. We need your urgent help. We need to get somewhere—before it's too late."

A large prismatic white horse, with a pointed on its forehead, appeared in front of them. The Unicorn, Landon Reed's patron animal. Sakura stared at its amethyst eyes. "Please return to my side." The Unicorn tilted his head to consider, then nodded.

"Card created by power of the stars, discard your old form and be reborn under the name of Sakura. Moon Card!" Because it was night, the Unicorn camouflaged into its black coat. And now, Sakura hiked up her long skirts and climbed on the horse's back. "Hurry, Syaoran, get on!"

Syaoran stared at her in a daze.

"We don't have time. The Great Elder is waiting for you, right?" Sakura extended out her hand.

He took it and climbed up behind her.

"I promise, we'll make it to Hong Kong in time," called out Sakura as the Unicorn soared up into the night sky. "To see the Great Elder."

Wish-chan (April 1, 2012):

This chapter is dedicated to Amethyst Beloved of the Yahoo New Trials Group. She went MIA for a while because she got MARRIED! So, when she told me the great news, I thought it was such a coincidence that this chapter's theme is a wedding, so this one is to you, Amethyst Beloved. Congratulations, and I wish you the very best! She was a very lovely, lovely bride, and I am so happy for her.

I think this chapter is the fluffiest chapter we've had in a while. I enjoyed writing it because I feel like almost all the main characters had their own subplot in this chapter. This chapter is a chapter I would rather see animated than written. Also, I didn't realize a wedding was such a pain to write. I've been studying a lot of weddings to write Arima and Asuma's wedding, but at the end of the day, I thought I'd enjoy writing but I enjoyed writing the action scene more. Usually, it should be the other way around.

Thank you for being so patient with this chapter. I've had such a busy work schedule which leaves me brain dead by the time I get home, so this chapter literally came through several sentences a week. The gratefulness I have to all the support I have received all this years cannot be expressed in words, but may I say the amount is the number of words that this fanfiction, ongoing for 12 years, has?

April 4 note: So, I had to edit this chapter three times. Three versions over three days. Not bad? I don't think I'll post up a draft again, but at least I kept my April 1 deadline. But I'm a lot more satisfied with the latest version. In the April 1 version, I had to take out a lot of thing I wanted to in this chapter to finish on time. And I had to correct a silly loophole pointed out to me on the Yahoo Group. Ah, lack of sleep and dying brain cells. But in the end, I got to include elements I postponed till Chapter 69, into this chapter, so we got a little taste of the next chapter. And I got to write in the short Erika scene that saw the cutting board in the earlier version. Other scenes that saw the cutting board this chapter because of its lengths are many school scenes.

This chapter's title I feel like summarizes the chapter very well. I thought it was a great spoiler, but I guess not? The Syaoran at Tokyo Tower scene is a scene I've been dying to write about since the beginning of the arc but I think a picture says a thousand words. I'd rather draw it, when my stupid finger heals. (Sprained when I tripped over stairs while texting). There are other multiple regenerations in this chapter. I'm looking back at past chapter titles, and I know I experimented a lot. There are maybe four chapter titles I really like in Arc 4, and this one is my favorite. For the record, there's maybe two titles I like in Arc 1, none in Arc 2. Or, if I change my POV, I can say I like all. Arc 2 titles have that sort of strange trashy romance vibes, though I didn't realize it at that age. Arc 3 is my favorite title batch collectively.

Next chapter is sort of the beginning of the final arc. As I mentioned before, I've been writing ahead and wrote the final scene four years ago.

The fanart I drew of "Cendrillon" Tomoyo and Eriol probably makes more sense with this chapter?

As always, emails have been my elixir all these years and are much cherished at . If you haven't already, check out the Yahoo New Trials Ring at .com/group/newtrialsring**. **For the latest New Trials updates and other news, check out my blog at .com and find my artwork at .com. Thank you everybody for being so patient and continuing to support New Trials all these years.

Happy Birthday Sakura 2012! Happy April Fool's Day. The joke was, I posted a chapter. Yup, it's a sad day when I've been so MIA that posting a new chapter is the joke.


End file.
